Pokémon: Sora's Journey
by xinbra
Summary: Taking place in an alternate universe, Sora dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. He does get Pikachu and Kairi joins him in this story. Sora and Kairi travels together in the world of Pokémon having all sorts of adventures. A mixture of adventure, romance, and comedy.
1. Pokémon: I Choose You!

**This story takes place in an alternate universe, in which our favorite Keyblade wielder goes on a journey to become a Pokémon Master. Sora will be going through similar experiences as Ash did, but there'll be some twists and turns on which Pokémon Sora will have on his team and NO in case you're wondering, Misty and Brock will NOT be joing him and Sora will not wearing Ash's hat. Also Kairi will be joining him on this journey after a similar take on Pokémon Colosseum. It'll be a mixture of comedy, adventure, and romance.**

 **NOTE: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Episode 1: Pokémon I Choose You!**

Our story begins with our hero, Sora Ketchum. Sora had recently turned ten years old and he dreams of being the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world. Sora got changed into his white and black jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his crown necklace and crown chain He slipped on his large yellow shoes. It was nighttime in his hometown Pallet Town. Sora is so excited about beginning his Pokémon journey that he couldn't sleep. Currently, he's watching two creatures fighting each other on TV. One is a light purple quadruped rhino-like rabbit (Nidorino) and the other is dark purple with a bipedal body with red eyes, spikes on it's back, large pointed ears, short arms and legs with three digits on each hand and foot, and a wide sinister grin (Gengar). Nidorino charges at Gengar while the battle takes place at a stadium with the spectators cheering.

Nidorino attempts to jab Gengar with it's horn only for Gengar to jump out of the way. The Announcer gives the play by play.

 **"Nidorino starts the battle with a Horn Attack!"** the announcer said. " **Oh, but Gengar bounces right back!"** Gengar's red eyes starts glowing blue as Nidorino starts to fall right to sleep. **"And Gengar fires its Hypnosis move! This could be all over for Nidorino!"** A red beam hits Nidorino as the Pokémon is turned into a red energy and flows back into a red and white ball with a button in the middle and separate with a bluish black line held by a man with black hair a red vested shirt, blue jeans and a baseball cap. " **The trainer calls back Nidorino! What other Pokémon is he sending out next?!"** The man puts the ball he's holding away while he pulls out another one. He throws the ball onto the battlefield. A flash of white energy emerges as a giant snake Pokémon with it's body made of boulders and a rocky spine on it's head emerges. " **And it's Onix!"** Onix roars as it enters the arena. The giant Pokémon slams it's head but Gengar dodges the attack. **"And Gengar dodges again! This Pokémon is moving beautifully this battle! Its training has paid off!"**

"Yes! I am Sora!" Announced Sora.

Since his tenth birthday, Sora has been preparing to get his Pokémon license. In the Kanto Region, trainers at a certain age can head down to Professor Oak's lab to pick up their very first Pokémon. In his room, Sora has many Pokémon products, including a poster with three beginning Pokémon one being Bulbasaur, a Grass type Pokémon that resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back. Charmander, a Fire type Pokémon a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. And it has a flame burning at the tip of its tail. And the third being Squirtle, a Water type Pokémon with the resemblance of a light blue turtle, but with a shell that's brown on top and pale yellow on the bottom with a white ridge between the two halves, and a long curly tail.

Sora had a long time to think of which Pokémon he was going to start with.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training!" Sora said as he spiked his hair with his comb and grabbed a toy Pokéball from his shelf. "And I declare to all the Pokémon in the world..." Sora paused as he posed with the toy in hand, "I will the a Pokémon Master! Pokémon Master! That's what I'll-"

"SORA! GET TO BED!" A woman's voice called. Sora dropped the pose as he accidentally threw the Pokéball. It flies into the hands of Sora's mother, Delia Ketchum she has amber eyes wearing yellow shirt, a pink vest, a long purple skirt and her mahogany hair tied in a ponytail. The ball opens to reveal that it's a clock. She gives him an angry look "It's 11:00! And you should be asleep!"

"But Mom, how can I sleep if I have to go on my Pokémon journey tomorrow?" Sora reasoned.

Delia sighed as she grabbed the remote control, "Well if you can't sleep, you should get ready for tomorrow; here watch this."

Delia changes the channel to reveal Professor Samuel Oak, Pallet Town's own expert on Pokémon, and caretaker of Pokémon for trainers whom have six at their possession; he is in his fifties with greying brown hair wearing a white lab coat and a red shirt.

"Good evening, Pallet," he greeted. "Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class for Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees."

This instantly got Sora's attention as he as super-psyched for the upcoming day.

"Go to bed when this is over," Delia told him.

"Okay," Sora said still looking at the TV. "Right to bed."

"And change into your pajamas, okay?" she added before she closed the door. She went off into her bedroom to get some sleep as well. "Honestly," Delia said to herself. "Sora can be so careless sometimes. But he's a good boy." Delia had been living alone with her only son. She was blessed that she has a son like him. Ever since he was born, Sora was full of energy. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Delia at the age of eighteen holding her newborn son in her arms. And with the sky with a beautiful blue, she named him "Sora" in honor of the heavens. A tear slid down her cheek knowing that her baby boy was venturing into the world; wishing that his father was still around to see this day.

The professor continued on the journey up ahaed as Sora changed into his PJ's as soon as the program was over. Sora went off to bed. Sora went off to sleep as soon as head hit his pillow.

Sora began dreaming of which of the Pokémon he would pick as a partner. Raising Bulbasaur would be the simplest thing to do, even for beginners. He dreamt that he threw a Pokéball and out in a flash, Bulbasaur appeared before him. Back to reality, Sora shifted his head as his Pokéball alarm clock fellfell out of place and rolled into Sora's hand. In his dream, he threw a Pokéball and out came Squirtle. In reality, Sora sitting up actually threw his alarm clock destroying it in the process.

"Choose it or lose it," Sora said in his sleep. Sora fell back snoring loudly.

It was now morning, a three-headed bird Pokémon each have a black V-shaped crest on top. Its body is nearly all covered in brown down. It has large clawed feet. Its tail is made up of large red feathers. This Pokémon is known as a Dodrio, was making its cry loud enough (especially with three heads) for the whole town to hear.

In his bedroom, the sunlight barley hitting Sora's face while he's still asleep dreaming of going with Charmander. Despite being the most difficult one to raise, but the best way to go. He threw the Pokéball, but he instantly woke up and he's horrified to see that not only he accidentally destroyed his alarm clock, but he overslept.

"Oh crap!" Sora gasped. "What time is it?!"

Realizing the tardiness, Sora ran as fast as his feet can carry him. He was still in his pajamas and he skipped breakfast because he was in such a hurry to pick his first Pokémon.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander," Sora panted between names, "Anyone's fine!"

Meanwhile at the professor's house a huge crowd is seen standing outside as Gary Oak, the professor's grandson has just retrieved his first Pokémon. Along with cheerleaders cheering him on.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yeah!" The cheerleaders chanted as Sora rushed through the crowd.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sora shouted as he finally got through only to bump into a boy around his age. Wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, a necklace of a yin yang one side being green and another being yellow, and his brown hair done in a hairstyle quite similar to Sora's, but not as spikey.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The boy growled. He got a good look at and instantly recognized him. "Well, if it isn't it Sora. Better late than never. At least you get the chance to meet me again."

Sora gave the boy a scowling looking as he knew who he was. "Hello Gary," Sora said in an irradiated tone.

"Mr. Gary to you," Gary corrected him, "show some respect." Sora growled as Gary gave him an arrogant grin. "Well Sora, you snooze, you lose, and you're right behind right from the start. I got a Pokémon and you don't!"

"You got yours already?" Sora asked shocked.

"That's right, you spiky-headed loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball," Gary said as he took the Pokéball out, pressed the button to make fit in the palm of the hand and twirls it on his finger.

"Let's go Gary~Let's go!" the cheerleaders chanted while the crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you fans! Thank you!" Gary adressed his peers. "Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

"YAY!"

"Sorry to pull you away from YOUR adoring public," Sora said grabbing Gary's attention. "Which one did you get?"

"None of your business," Gary said arrogantly. "If you have shown up on time, you would have seen that I have chosen the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. And as you already know, he's my grandfather. Gary got into a ruby red automobile waiting for him. "Thank you all for witnessing history in the making! And now I, Gary Oak, am to set off into the world to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!"

Sora just stood there giving him an angry look on his face.

"And as you already know, he's my grandfather," Sora said mockingly to Gary. "Just because he's the professor's grandkid doesn't mean that he has to rub it in my face."

"So, you decided to show up after all," Professor Oak said coming up behind him. Sora dropped his anger and faced the professor with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh good morning, Professor," Sora greeted. "So where's my Pokémon?"

"Your Pokémon?" He asked the boy keeping a straight face before he chuckled. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you're not planning to train in your pajamas."

"I know that I'm a little late," Sora said. "But I am ready for a Pokémon!"

"Very well, Sora," Professor Oak said. "If you feel that way, then who am I to deny you a Pokémon? Come with me." The professor lead Sora into his lab leading up to three Pokéballs. Sora walked up to the Pokéballs and picked one up.

"I thought about it for a long time," Sora said. But I have made my choice. I choose: Squirtle." The Pokéball opened to reveal that it's empty.

"That one was already taken by someone who was on time," Professor Oak said.

"Aw man," Sora groaned. "Wish I didn't oversleep. Okay, then let my Pokémon be: Charmander!" That Pokéball was empty as well. Sora groaned in disappointment.

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late," Professor Oak said.

"Okay, third times a charm," Sora picked up the final Pokéball. "The Pokémon I wanted anyway was going to be: Bulbasaur!" And you guessed it, empty!

"The early bird gets the worm," Professor Oak said. "Or in this case, the Pokémon."

"Does that mean that there aren't anymore?" Sora asked disappointed.

"Well, there is one left," the professor said recently. "I have only caught it just three days ago, but I have been having difficulty raising it but..."

"I'll take it!" Sora said without giving a second thought.

"Very well," Professor Oak said taking the Pokéball out of his pocket. "Just like I said, I had some difficulty with this last one, so is there no way for you to change your mind?" Sora shook his head in a fast pace. "I didn't think so. Come on out!"

The professor threw the Pokéball in the air as the white energy poured out from the ball as it revealed a yellow mouse Pokémon with red cheeks, pointy ears with black tips, brown stripes on its back and a lightning-shaped tail with a brown patch.

"Pikachu," the mouse Pokémon chirped.

"This Pokémon is called a Pikachu," Professor Oak said.

"Oh it's so cute and cool at the same time!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," he plainly said.

"Hiya Pikachu!" Sora greeted picking the yellow Pokémon up. "We're going to be the best of friends."

"Pika," Pikachu growled as Sora hugged Pikachu before it shocked him.

"Pikachu has been classified as the Mouse Pokémon, and it's an Electric type," Professor Oak explained.

"Well that's pretty shocking," Sora joked despite being shocked.

"Indeed," Professor Oak agreed. Professor Oak handed Sora some additional Pokéballs and a small red device. "Now take these with you. Your Pokédex will give you information on any Pokémon you scan or search for. And these Pokéballs will contain the Pokémon you battle in the wild."

Sora lifted his hand to take the items presented to him just in time for Pikachu to shock them both at once.

"T-T-TAKE G-G-GOOD C-C-CARE Y-Y-YOUR N-N-NEW PIKACHU!" Professor said being shocked.

'I WILL!" Sora assured being shocked as well.

A few minutes later, Sora had just gotten out of the lab to begin his journey when he is greeted by his mom and what appears to be his neighbors. Sora walked up and placed Pikachu down, but facing away from him. Delia is holding a green backpack with yellow streaks on the side.

"Mom," Sora said when he saw everyone.

"Oh Sora," Delia said in tears. "I'm so proud of you. You are finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. I am going to miss you so much," Delia said wiping her tears, "Oh my little boy!"

Pikachu walked to his side looking around at the the humans outside. Delia unzips his backpack and pulled out it's contents.

"I've packed your shoes, your jacket, and jumpsuit, along with some shirts and underwear. I also packed your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate, in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself. And I have packed some clotheslines to do your laundry and some rubber gloves-" her sentence was cut off when Sora quickly grabbed the back from her.

"Mom, please!" Sora blushed. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. Besides, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone here."

"I understand," Delia said. Delia looked down and spotted Pikachu next to him. "That's your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu chirped.

"Yeah," Sora simply said. "Pikachu is my Pokémon."

"Pi," Pikachu said turning away.

Sora frowned at Pikachu's disrespect towards him unsure how to figure it out. But, he remained confident. "But with Pikachu by my side, I can get every kind of Pokémon there is!"

"But I thought all Pokémon stayed in their Pokéballs," Delia pointed out. "Why doesn't this one?"

"Uh, oh yeah," Sora realized that his mom was right. Sora pulled Pikachu's Pokéball, "Okay Pikachu, time to go inside."

Sora lightly threw the Pokéball only to block it with its tail. "Pi."

Sora tried and tried but Pikachu just blocked the Pokéball everytime. Sora started to become frustrated that Pikachu just refused to be confined.

"Oh you're playing catch," Delia beamed. "You two are friends already!"

"Uh, yeah friends," Sora said. He picked up Pikachu once again much to the yellow Pokémon's dismay. "Pikachu and and I real pals! Right buddy?"

"But it's a little weird," Delia said nervously.

"What do you mean weird?" Sora asked before he looked at Pikachu giving an evil grin, "Uh oh..." Sora said before it shocked everyone, except for the Pokémon Professor around them. Everyone started screaming as the electricity runs it's course.

"The rubber clothes your mother has packed will be very useful," Professor Oak pointed out.

"WHY'S THAT?!" Sora yelled being shocked.

"Because rubber can block electricity," he answered. "So, that should be very useful when dealing especially with Electric types."

"THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW!" Sora yelled. Pikachu stoppls shocking everyone, and the people, but Sora fell on their backs.

"And be sure to change your underwear every single day," Delia said dazed.

"Okay mom," Sora said also dazed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chuckled.

About an hour later, Sora had gotten himself cleaned up and changed out of his pajamas and into his baggy clothing. The spiky-headed Pokémon trainer starts his journey, but he's dragging the stubborn Pokémon with the clothesline that his mother packed and wearing the rubber clothes taking the professor's advice.

Sora stopped as sighed. He turns to Pikachu's side and bent down to knee level to hear his Pokémon out. "Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole time we're together?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as it turned away and away nodded.

"And why's that? Is it because you don't like me?" Sora asked.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu nodded again.

"Oh, but I like you," Sora said. "I like you a lot. So what do you say that you try to be nicer to me and open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

Pikachu turned and literally does that, "CHA!"

"I didn't mean literally," Sora groaned. "So is your name is all you can say?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Well, you're a Pokémon, after all, Sora said. "But like all Pokémon you should stay inside your Pokéball. It says so in the Pokédex." Sora pulled out his Pokédex to prove his point. "When being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside it's Pokéball," Sora read. "See?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shook it's head.

"But there are exceptions?" Sora read more, "Some Pokémon don't like to be contained?" Sora sighed as he knew he lost the very first argument. "Okay Pikachu, this'll make things better," Sora said as he untied his partner and removed the rubber clothes in order to gain its trust. "See? No rubber. How about we start over?"

"Pi," Pikachu said turning it's head again.

"Still not good enough?" Sora asked confused. Pikachu nodded once more. Their conversation is interrupted when a small brown bird Pokémon runs across the field. Hearing this both Pokémon and trainer turned to see what it is.

"Hey! A Pidgey!" Sora eclaimed. Remembering the Pokédex the professor gave him, he pulled it out and used it to scan the bird Pokémon.

 **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Pidgey are normally docile, but when it is under attack, it will kick up sand by flapping its wings in order to get away. Pidgey is also easy to catch for beginning Pokémon trainers.**

"Yeah Pidgey!" Sora beamed. "It's the perfect first catch! It's our lucky day!" Sora cheered before he put his Pokédex away in his pocket. He turned to Pikachu knowing very well Flying types are weakened against Electric types. "Go get it, Pikachu!" Sora ordered.

"Chu," responded refusing to obey.

Sora groaned in frustration, "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

"Chu," Pikachu responded.

"But why not?" Sora asked. Pikachu didn't bother answering, but instead it ran up a nearby tree.

"Cha!" Pikachu lazily yawned.

"Yeah, well who needs your help, anyway?" Sora snapped. "I can get that thing and I'll do it without you! You'll see!"

"Chu," Pikachu said sticking out it's tongue and gave an eyelid taunt.

Sora finally giving up on the defiant Pokémon and it's attitude, set his backpack down and pulled out a Pokéball and pushes the button in the middle to make it fit in his hand completely. "Alright, I have pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I am ready to take the next step to becoming the number one Pokémon master!"

Sora approaches Pidgey. Pidgey turns to see the human right in front of it. Sora with Pokéball in hand and a serious look on his face pledges, "Enjoy your last moment of freedom, Pidgey! Because you are going to be mine!" Sora flips his spikey hair as he prepares to make the first catch. "Pokéball Go!" Sora shouted as he threw the Pokéball at the bird Pokémon. Pidgey then gets trapped inside the ball. "I did it!" Sora cheered. But his celebration was premature as the button on the Pokéball gave a red blinking indicating the catch, but the Pokéball starts wobbling back and fourth. Sora watched patiently hoping that the catch was for real. But unfortunately for him, Pidgey emerges from the Pokéball and it goes back to its owners hand. Pidgey runs in the grass to get away. "Aw, I blew it!"

Pikachu laughed at Sora's misfortune, not believing how stupid and amateurish that move was. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and read, "To capture a Pokémon in the wild, one must use a Pokémon in your possession to battle the wild Pokémon until it is at its weakest." Sora hung his head and sighed as he just remembered that.

"Yeah you said it, Dexter," Sora growled. Pikachu is still laughing at his trainer. Sora turns to scowl at Pikachu. "But, I got a Pikachu that won't do a thing I tell it to do!" Sora looked over at his backpack, getting an idea. Sora slowly approaching Pidgey with his pajama shirt, hoping that'll do the trick.

"Slowly," Sora whispered. "Quietly. Nothing to be afraid of."

Pidgey uses it's talon to dig the ground finding some worms as it turns to the boy holding the shirt in the air. Sora froze in place not wanting to scare it off. "Hi little friend," Sora said in a low pitched voice. "Sorry buddy!" Sora yelled as he slammed the clothing onto the Pokémon. Pidgey starts fighting it's way out. The air from underneath starts picking up as Sora is thrown in a small tornado. Sora screams as goes flying. Pidgey then charges at Sora with a forceful tackle.

"That's a good Gust move, followed by a good Tackle move," Sora wheezed. "But didn't the Pokédex say anything about it kicking some sand?" Sora got his answer when a gust of sand hits him. Sora starts spitting out the sand in his mouth, Pidgey then flies away. "And that's that," Sora said once the small sandstorm subsided. "And I thought it was my lucky day."

Pikachu continues to laugh at his stupidity. Sora grunts in irritation as he saw a small purple mouse-like Pokémon rummaging through his backpack. It has large incisors, a white underbelly, a whisker on both sides and a curly tail.

"Hey you!" Sora shouted. The Pokémon saw him coming and ran off as Sora ran to his backpack. "Get out of there!"

Sora pulls out the Pokédex once more to scan the Pokémon he had just encountered.

 **Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its whiskers provide it with a keen sense of smell, enabling it to pick up the scent of hidden food and locate it instantly. And it also steals food from careless travelers.**

"Careless travelers like me," Sora groaned. Pikachu is still laughing at how he got so lax. Sora's patience was starting to run out when he heard a few chirps. Sora turned to see three Pidgey popping out of the grass. So Sora picked up a rock and threw at the three Pidgey and they fly off startled. He saw another Pidgey so he picked up another rock and threw at it, only to miss again, but he heard a loud clang sound. Sounding like it hit something made of metal. Sora's curiosity started to come to light when he approached another Pidgey inside a metal cage.

Sora feeling some pity for the poor Pokémon inside grabbed a bigger rock to jam the keyhole of the cage. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Sora said when starts banging the cage. Pikachu stops laughing when it saw what he was doing. Instead of trying to mess up another capture attempt, he was helping the Pokémon inside. With last slam of the rock, the lock came off and he opened the cage and the Pidgey flew out. Sora smiled that he was able to help a Pokémon in need. Pikachu was surprised by that display, but it still didn't trust him. Then Pikachu saw two more humans approach the boy from behind.

"HEY YOU!" An angry male voice called. "What the hell do ya think you're doing?!"

Sora turned around to see two men in their mid-twenties to early-thirties standing there angrily glaring at him.

"I just saved that Pidgey that you had locked in a cage," Sora snapped back. "And who are to do that to Pokémon like that?"

"We're Pokémon hunters," the second one answered. "We make money selling Pokémon on the black market. And you are going to pay for that!" The second hunter pulled out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Spearow! Go!"

With that said, a bird Pokémon with rough brown plumage on its head and tail feathers, and pinkish red feathers on its wings. Sora pulled out his Pokédex to get information on the Pokémon in in front of him.

 **Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Spearow are hostle and territorial Pokémon.** **Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.** **It is also known to attack humans and other Pokémon that carelessly stumble onto their territory.**

"Spearow?" Sora gasped. "Huh."

"Go get that kid!" Spearow's trainer ordered. Spearow flew right Sora, just for him to duck before the aggressive bird Pokémon could get him. He grabbed a big stick and swung it to scare it off, but it did nothing. The two hunters just laughed seeing how he's trying to fight back.

"Stupid kid," the first hunter laughed. "You can't hit Spearow like that!" He stopped laughing when he finally noticed Pikachu up the same tree Sora was next to. "Hey look! A Pikachu!"

"Where?!" The second hunter asked.

"Up there in that tree!" The first hunter pointed. He quickly realized what his colleague meant. Not only the hunters saw Pikachu, but Spearow as well.

"Spearow! Forget the kid! Get that Pikachu instead!" The second hunter ordered.

Spearow obeyed its trainer as it dived at the mouse Pokémon, hoping that it was defenseless. Sora looked up and saw what Spearow was doing.

"You leave Pikachu alone!" Sora shouted.

"That Pikachu is going to make us big money!" The first hunter said.

"You said it," the second hunter agreed. "Keep going!"

Spearow kept diving at Pikachu, and Pikachu kept dodging the assault until Pikachu almost off the branch completely by catching it. Spearow now had Pikachu where it wanted it.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted in horror.

Before Spearow could deliver the finishing blow, Pikachu shocks Spearow, hitting it with yellow lightning. Spearow fell to the ground in a crisp.

"Aah! Spearow!" The second hunter screamed. "I want that little rat! Besides, nobody does that to my Spearow and gets away with it; especially some punk ass kid!"

"We'll need the whole flock to deal with the both of them!" The first hunter said before he took a whitstle and blew on it. The whistle blurs sounding like Spearow's cry. Before you knew it, a whole flock of Spearow starts flying towards them.

"Uh oh," Sora panicked. He turns to Pikachu and asked, "Should we run?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded as they both started running. They ran as fast as their legs can carry them both. They eventually lost the Spearow flock by hiding behind a big tree. The Spearow just flew pass the tree not noticing that they lost their targets.

"That was a close one," Sora panted.

"Pika," Pikachu also panted.

Once the trainer and Pokémon caught their breath, they started walking slowly hoping the Pokémon hunters have lost their trail.

Sora sighed as he couldn't believe that there are actually Pokémon Hunters. They catch Pokémon in the wild instead of the traditional way and sell them to greedy people who would add them to their collection.

"I hate it that people like them exist," Sora said. "They don't seem to understand that Pokémon like you are living creatures. I mean, I know Pokémon have actual thoughts and feelings just like people. That's why I like Pokémon so much."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Pikachu looked up to Sora feeling moved by Sora's words. Maybe Pikachu had Sora all wrong. Not all humans seem to be as bad as Pikachu originally thought. The two of them kept walking until Sora tripped over a log. Pikachu ran to Sora's side wondering if he's okay.

"So you do care," Sora teased. Pikachu's red cheeks huffed as it turns its head again. Sora laughed at the face it's making. "You don't have to admit it. But where are..."

Sora paused when he looked around and saw what appears to be a camp. This camp has empty cages all around. Sora looked around horrified to what he and Pikachu accidentally stumbled on.

"Oh crap," Sora said. "This must those hunter's camp," Sora realized. "There doesn't seem to be anyone or thing around so-" Sora's words were cut short when he heard a muffled sound. Could it be a poor Pokémon in trouble? Sora went off into the direction of the sound. Pikachu was wondering what he was doing only stood there and watched his trainer walk towards the tent. Sora slowly opens the tent reveal a tannish brown burlap sack with it's tip tied with a small white rope. Sora made a realization that it wasn't a Pokémon at all, it was a person. Sora pulled out his switch army knife he just got for his birthday and he cut the rope and the sack opened to reveal what Sora could not have expected.

It was a girl that was apparently around his age, she wore a white top, with a black shirt underneath exposing a small part of her navel. And also a lavender skirt and pink shoes. She also wore a necklace with a silver bead. Her mouth was slapped was duct tape and her hands were tied. She also has blue eyes just like Sora's and had auburn red hair. Pikachu ran to Sora's side and saw the girl as well. Pikachu looked up at Sora and grinned as it saw Sora blushing. Sora cut the rope on her wrists and pulled the tape off her, gently.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her concerned.

"Y-yes," the girl answered.

Sora's face grew redder when he heard her speak for the first time. She has a pretty voice to match her looks, an angelic one in fact. Sora was a complete loss for words. The girl look right in his face, mostly into the boy's blue eyes. She could have sworn that they were sparkling. Sora's heart was beating faster than a drum.

"Pika!" Pikachu snapped Sora back to reality. Sora and the girl looked at the yellow Pokémon waving its little arms telling them that they should get going before the hunters came back.

"You're right," Sora said. "We should get going!" Sora looked around to see if there was any sign of them. But good fortune smiles on him for once today since there was none. He turned to the girl and putting his arm around her shoulder helping her up. "Can you walk?"

"A little," the girl answered him. She looks at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," Sora said. "My name is Sora by the way."

"Kairi," the girl introduced herself.

Kairi. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Sora wanted to ask Kairi how she ended up in that situation, but decided that'll have to wait until they have reached Viridian City since it the nearest city in miles.

Unknown to Pikachu and the kids, a Spearow flies over the camp overseeing what has happened. The Spearow flew to inform its masters.

Back with the hunters Spearow starts squawking and hinted that they should head back to camp.

"Something's up back at camp?" The first hunter asked.

"Gonna have to think so," the second hunter said. "If that girl caused any trouble while we were away, then she'll be in such trouble like I told her."

They followed the Spearow back to camp. Once they had reached their camp, they looked around to see if anything was messed with while they were gone.

"No signs of the kid or his Pikachu," the first hunter said.

"None over here either," the second hunter replied. "The Spearow must have been flying in loops."

"We're not taking chances here," the first hunter said. "There could be cops in the area! They've been on our tails from day 1!"

"Settle down," the second hunter told his colleague. "We've been careful not leaving any trails for them to follow. You go check on the hostage while I double check for clues."

"R-Right," the first hunter said. He did exactly that when he stepped inside the tent. And when he saw that the sack was empty his eyes widened and his heart jumped in his throat. "CRAP!"

The second hunter came running up to the tent. "What's wrong?"

"The girl..." The first hunter said nervously.

"What about her?" Asked the second hunter.

"SHE'S GONE!" he screamed.

"WHAT?!" He looked inside to see that their hostage was indeed gone. "It's gotta be that spikey-hair brat and his Pikachu! I just know it!"

"Look!" The first hunter pointed to the ground. There were three sets of footprints leaving the camp and heading into the direction of the nearby city. And there were one set that wasn't human. "Footprints! You were right! It is that kid!"

"Let's go after them!" the second hunter snarled. "We'll find those kids and kill them both! That Pikachu will be mine!"

Both hunters blew their Spearow whistles as the entire flock flew in pursuit of the kids and Pikachu.

Elsewhere, fifteen to twenty minutes later, the kids and Pokémon where miles away from the camp hoping that they had lost them. Kairi once she was full strength started walk on her own.

"Again thanks for helping me, Sora wasn't it?" Kairi thanked him.

"Yeah," Sora said in a slight squeak making it sound like he lost his voice making Pikachu chuckle, then he cleared his throat and answered in his real voice and tried a mature tone, "Yeah it is."

Kairi giggled a little this, "That's a nice name." Kairi then looked over to Pikachu and walked over to it. "Is this Pikachu yours?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. "Just got it today. So far it's the only one that I have."

"What town did you come from, by the way," Kairi asked him.

"Pallet Town," Sora told her.

"And the beginning Pokémon were taken?" Kairi asked making Sora blanched regretted coming in late to pick his first especially to Gary.

"Yeah," Sora moped hanging his head.

"I've always thought those three were cute," Kairi stated. "But your Pikachu is cuter."

Sora looked up seeing Kairi petting Pikachu on the head. Sora was about to warn her of the electric shock, but nothing happened.

"Chu," Pikachu beamed finding the girl's touch to it's liking.

"I like you too, you little cutie!" Kairi complemented it. Sora just looked at Kairi and his Pokémon shocked.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked her.

"Do what?" Kairi responded confused.

"Pikachu never let's anyone touch it without getting electrocuted," Sora explained finding it odd.

"Well, I have a thing for Pokémon," Kairi said. "The first Pokémon I helped was a Pidgey with a broken wing. I was about five when I was picking flowers in the field. She looked she got scratched by a Pokémon with big claws, so brought her over to my grandma. We nursed her back to health until she was well enough to fly. She stayed with us for two weeks, but I could tell she was sad when she had to leave us."

Sora looked at her moved by the story she had just shared, knowing that she loves Pokémon just like he did. "Wow," Sora simply said.

"Oh, by the way, Pikachu is a boy," Kairi stated.

"How can you tell if the Pokémon is a boy or girl?" Sora asked.

"I just can," Kairi said. "It's easy with Pikachu because of the tail."

Sora looked at the Pokémon and nodded that it was indeed male.

But Sora was about to ask how she got caught to that camp when he saw the flock of Spearow coming out of the trees.

"Oh crap!" Sora exclaimed. "It's them again!"

Kairi and Pikachu turned and saw to their dismay that if the Spearow had spotted them, then the Pokémon hunters were right behind them.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and started running. Kairi was being forcefully dragged, by she ran at the same pace as Sora. The Spearow were gaining on them fast.

"Pikachu! I'll keep you safe!" Sora said. Pikachu ran ahead hoping that he'll the bird's attention. "Don't run ahead of us!" Spearow flew over him and through him. "Ow!"

The Spearow started to peck at Pikachu, fell out of exhaustion and more started to dogpile him and proceeded to peck him.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted as he let go of Kairi's hand. Sora went over to Pikachu while recieving some pecks of his own. Sora picked up the injured Pikachu and started running with Kairi right behind him. Sora and Kairi made it to a ledge. Dreading that it was a dead end.

"We should find another way around," Kairi said.

"There's no time for that!" Sora argued. "We're going have to jump down!"

"Are you crazy?" Kairi asked. "We won't survive on the way down." Luckily Sora had an idea. He grabbed a piece of bark big enough for the both of them. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Do you trust me?" Sora asked her.

"What?!" She asked him.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Seeing no way out of it she had no choice but to trust him. "Yes?"

Sora grabbed her hand as they slid down the ledge. The passed some Pokémon living in the area. The Spearow were still on their tail. Kairi held onto Sora as tight as she could while he did the same to Pikachu. They made it to the bottom they started to run again. They ran just as fast as they could go with a storm cloud forming. Sora didn't care if it did started raining, he just cared about keeping Pikachu safe. Lightning clashed as the Pokémon hunters rode in on their motorcycles.

"There they are!" The first hunter yelled.

"Don't let them get away!" The second hunter yelled as well.

The Spearow managed to catch up when they started to peck at Sora and Kairi.

They tripped while Sora dropped Pikachu. Kairi manged to get back up, but weakly she walked over to Sora and Pikachu.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered. Sora looked down at Pikachu. He gently picked Pikachu up in his arms and handed him to Kairi. "Take Pikachu and run."

"No Sora," Kairi said. " I'm staying beside you. They're after you too because of me!"

"No, I let one of their catches get away," Sora explained. "I don't want Pikachu to be in even more pain because of me!" Kairi looked in his eyes and saw tears flowing in his eyes. Pikachu saw it as well.

Sora saw the Spearow flock fly around with the hunters reving up. They stopped as Sora lifted up up his arms in defiance against the two hunters and their Spearow.

"Look at that!" The second hunter said. "This kid is actually playing hero."

"Yeah!" The first hunter laughed. "This kid is either brave or just plain stupid!"

Both hunters just laughed as they saw the look of determination on his face. "Go ahead and laugh. I am not budging!"

"Look kid," the first hunter said to him, "Just give us the Pikachu and we'll leave you and your little girlfriend alone."

Sora knew that was lie. Sora just stood there still refusing to move.

"Just who do you think you are messing with us, anyway?" The second hunter asked in bewilderment.

"My name is Sora from the town of Pallet!" Sora announced. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Not by people who will catch and sell Pokémon for money and other selfish gains! I am destined to be the number one Pokémon master of the world! I will catch Pokémon not for fame and fortune! Not for glory and power! But for the trust and bond that we humans we share with Pokémon everywhere! For the friendship that humans and Pokémon have forged since the old days! For the love and compassion that Pokémon trainers give to their Pokémon! The only way that you will ever get Pikachu and this girl is through me!"

Kairi and Pikachu just stood there as they listened to Sora's words. Pikachu was moved especially, now seeing his new trainer's mature side to him. Kairi was close to tears as the boy who just saved her is about to be torn apart by feral bird Pokémon right before her eyes.

"If you want to die that badly," the second hunter said. "Then we'll give you what you want!"

"Prepare to die," the first hunter added.

"TEAR HIS EYES OUT!" The hunters ordered.

At the crack of the lightning, the Spearow flock dove towards the young Pokémon trainer like raining arrows. As the Spearow were getting closer and closer. Pikachu leapt out of Kairi's arms and ran in an effort to save his life as Sora did for him.

Before Kairi could call for Pikachu to come back. Pikachu climbed up on Sora's leg right up to his left shoulder. Sora was shocked to see that Pikachu had jumped in front the incoming birds. And just like that, Pikachu let out a powerful Thunderbolt.

 **"** **PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Sora, Kairi, the hunters and all the Spearow were caught in the blast. The hunters and Spearow were sent flying in the direction they had come in while Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were sent flying in another.

Once the clouds had cleared. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were knocked out, but not for long. All three had regained consciousness.

"Pikachu," Pikachu weakly said.

"Well, we beat 'em," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Sounds like Pikachu is saying yes to that," Kairi agreed. Sora groaned as he slowly got up. And looked at both of them. Sora smiled as Kairi got up and lifted Pikachu up and handed him to his trainer. "Here Sora," Kairi said as she handed the injured Pokémon to him. He took Pikachu only for his hand to on top of hers. Both blushed when that happened. Then they saw something in the sky what appears to be a giant bird with its feathers being consisted of gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings are prismatic flapping about causing it to leave trail of a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"Whoa," Sora all he was able to say at the sight. "What is that?"

"It's Ho-Oh," Kairi simply said.

"Ho-Oh?" Sora asked her confused.

"Ho-Oh is a legendary Pokémon," Kairi explained to him. "I had only heard about in stories my grandma used to tell me when I was little. It is said that it revived three dead Pokémon in a burning tower and became its servants. I never thought it was real. It's even more beautiful than I thought."

Sora turned to Kairi and thought to himself, "Not as beautiful as you." Sora blushed ended up with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. They watched Ho-Oh fly into the rainbow left behind by the rain.

Sora and Kairi set off to Viridian City, with Sora carrying Pikachu in his arms. They kept walking until they saw the town in front of them.

"There it is," Kairi said. "Viridian City. My home." Sora turned to Kairi as she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. "That was for saving me."

Pikachu wealky licked Sora's chin as his blush disappeared. They started to walk to the town to get Pikachu checked into the local Pokémon center to heal up.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Pokémon Emergency!

**Episode 2: Pokémon Emergency!**

In Viridian City, just as the sun was setting, a young woman's voice is heard over the loudspeakers. The speaker is a young policewoman just around either nineteen of age to her twenties with aquamarine hair.

 **"Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking characters in the area! Reapeat! Be on the- huh?"** the policewoman paused. She spotted two kids running to the city with a spikey-headed boy carrying a Pikachu in his arms. "Speak of the devil?"

"How far is the Pokémon center from here?" Sora asked.

"About half an hour," Kairi answered. "We have to hurry!"

Just as the two kids ran passed the police booth, the policewoman grabs the both of them from behind. "Hold it! I'm just aware, but where are you two going with that Pokémon?"

Sora turns to face her. "Excuse you! This Pokémon is mine! I'm just taking it to the Pokémon center if you don't mind!"

"And I'm showing him the way," Kairi added.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought you two were stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go."

Sora's face went blank when he said that Pokémon trainers needed ID. "Uh... ID? I don't really have one, I just got here from Pallet Town and..."

"Pallet Town?" the woman asked Sora; he nodded to confirm it. "You're the fourth boy to come here from Pallet Town."

"Fourth?" Sora asked he had a dreaded thought on his mind. "Aw man, Gary Oak was already here."

Kairi looked at Sora with a puzzled wondering if he's related to Professor Oak.

"You know, it's kinda unusual for someone to carry a Pokémon instead of a Pokéball," she pointed out. "Especially when you don't have any identification. How do I know that you didn't steal that Pokémon?" She then sets her sights on Kairi. "And what's the story with you, young lady?"

"I'm actually from this city," Kairi explained. "I was kidnapped by actual Pokémon poachers," Kairi told the cop. "And this boy helped me." Kairi gave a general description of the Pokémon hunters while she nodded as she understood the situation she ended up in. She instantly recognized them.

The situation is that Kairi was on a nature walk enjoying the day, when she came across a green caterpillar-like Pokémon (Caterpie) as it is saddened that's trapped. Kairi used a big rock to brake the lock. The Caterpie managed to get away as soon as the cage door was opened. But the Pokémon hunters grabbed her from behind and gagged her. They told her that she'd be killed afterwards when they leave the area, so one of them kicked her in the stomach and put her in a burlap sack just big enough for her to be in. And there she stayed until Sora and Pikachu came along.

"Aw, it's those two," she said. "But don't you worry, I'll be adding kidnapping, assault and attempted murder to their list of crimes."

"And they're reason why Pikachu is like this," Sora said. "I would never steal a Pokémon. I'm being completely honest! I need to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center! Please!"

"What is that in your pocket?" Officer Jenny asked noticing the Pokédex in Sora's pocket.

"Oh this?" Sora said taking out his Pokédex. "It's just my Pokédex."

"Why didn't you just say you had one in your possession?" she asked swiping the device from Sora's hand. "The Pokédex is the identification that you needed." Sora tilted his head as he now realizes that his Pokédex was the ID she was talking about.

Kairi just gave a small giggle to the boy's confusion. But she too was surprised by this outcome.

"But I'm not taking any chances, here," the cop said. "Let's see if you're the real deal."

She pressing a few buttons the Pokédex started talking.

 **I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Sora Ketchum from the town of Pallet. My function is to provide information and advice on his Pokémon training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

"Well that's info I could have used earlier," Sora groaned. "Can we head to the Pokémon Center now?

"No problem," she said. "I can get you kids there in no time! Besides, it's faster that way." Sora and Kairi beamed that the pace will be a faster one since they're in such a hurry anyway. She opened the garage door to reveal a police motorcycle with a sidecar. She turned to Kairi. "Now young lady, you'll have to ride in back with me, since there's no room in the sidecar for two."

Kairi understood as she got on just after the policewoman did. Sora strapped himself in the sidecar holding Pikachu tightly.

"Thank you for this," Sora said to her.

"No thanks necessary," the policewoman said. "Just doing my duty. And the name's Officer Jenny by the way." She revved up the engine as Kairi was now holding onto her pretty tight, but too tight since she knows it's going to be quite a rush. "Sit back, hold on and don't yell." Before Sora could ask what she meant by that last part, the motorcycle starts going off at a rapid pace.

"WHAO!"

As soon as they were gone, a fishing line with hook attached snags a wanted poster showing two people, a woman with long fushia pink hair curled like a comet tail and is wearing green pearl earrings. Another being a man with shoulder length perwinkle blue. And her appears to be holding a red rose. The fishing line is pulled up into a cream colored hot air balloon shaped like a cat's head what appears to be a gold coin on the head and two whiskers on each side. Two people matching the posters, the full look at them is that they're wearing matching white outfits and black gloves and boots with the letter R on the center. The woman's outfit exposed her midriff and wearing a short skirt. And with them appears to happens to be a cream colored cat similar to the balloon and with brown patch of fur at the tail and feet.

"A wanted poster, how flattering," the woman said in a sinister-sounding voice.

"Flattering?" the man gasped in a British accent. "I look terrible in this poster!"

"Well you should be thankful that the photographer caught the real you," she told her colleague.

"Exactly," the man said holding up a rose.

"We'll show these Viridian City bumpkins," she sneered.

"They'll be sorry that they ever saw this face," he finished.

"We're all sorry to see your face," the cat spoke in a Brooklyn accent. "Stay focused! We're on a mission to capture rare and valuable Pokémon."

"How right you are, Meowth," the woman said.

"Of course," the man added.

"And remember, I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"If you say so," the man sighed.

"MEOWTH!"

Back to Sora, Kairi, Officer Jenny, and Pikachu they rode on just as their destination was in sight.

"There it is!" Officer Jenny pointed out. Sora was amazed on big the Pokémon Center was. It was bigger than he thought. Kairi on the other hand had something to do when they get there. "Just hold on because this is tricky."

"What are you gonna do?" Kairi asked, but she got her answer when the motorcycle rode in with the doors sliding open she comes to a screeching halt as they got to the counter. At the counter, whom happens to be a a pink haired nurse tied in loops.

"Jenny," the nurse said in a strict tone, "You do know we have a driveway, right?"

"Sorry Nurse Joy, but it's a Pokémon emergency!" Officer Jenny told her.

"My Pikachu got hurt by some Pokémon hunters Spearow!" Sora screamed.

"Pokémon hunters?!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "How terrible!"

"Can you help him?" Kairi asked.

"We'll do what we can," Nurse Joy nodded. She got to a speaker and said in a calm tone. "Chansey! I need a stretcher brought here! Stat!"

Two pink egg-shaped Pokémon wearing nurses caps and with eggs at the pouch came in with a stretcher.

"Chansey."

Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on the stretcher as Sora looked at Pikachu growing even more concerned. Nurse Joy looked his way and gave a conforming smile. "Don't worry about a thing. Your Pikachu is going to be just fine. Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit!"

"Chansey," the nurse's helpers obeyed doing exactly that.

Nurse Joy puts on her plastic gloves and looks right at the trio. "We'll begin the the treatment right away," Nurse Joy said. She looks right at Sora. "Now young man, you said this Pikachu belongs to you, is that correct?"

"That's right," Sora answered as he nodded.

"And you also said it was injured by some Spearow belonging to Pokémon hunters," Nurse Joy commented. "You didn't make it battle into that condition, did you?!"

"No-no-no!" Sora said waving his hands. "I didn't! I swear!"

"His name is Sora," Officer Jenny said. "They both said it was because this girl was kidnapped by them, so their story checks out. But in all the excitement, I didn't even bother asking for your name."

"It's Kairi," she introduced herself. "Sora saved me from those guys. Pikachu too. It's partly my fault this happened. I'm just very sorry I had to make such a big deal out of it." Kairi hung her head in tears.

"Now, now, don't worry," Nurse Joy comforted Kairi. "There are some things that we can't control. And I thought he was just plain irresponsible." Sora blanched as he just felt a light jab at his expense. "But at least you got it here just in time. And on top of that, I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Well I know this Pikachu is in your good hands," Officer Jenny saluted.

"Oh Nurse Joy?" Kairi said.

"Hm?" the young nurse looked at her.

"Would it be a big deal if I made a phone call?" Kairi asked. Nurse Joy just blinked twice as she looked at her.

"There are phones provided in the center," Nurse Joy answered pointing to the phones.

"Well, it's a private and personal call," Kairi said. "So I was wondering if I made a call to my grandmother using the one at the counter."

"That is usually not allowed," Nurse Joy sternly said. "But just this once, I'll make an exception for you."

"Thank you," Kairi smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sora asked her.

"You'll have to wait here in the waiting room," Nurse Joy said smiling. "And leave everything to me."

Sora nodded as Kairi looked at him with a saddened look on her face. "Okay," Sora said looking at his yellow shoes. Nurse Joy and Chansey left the room to heal Pikachu up.

"And thanks again for the assist, Officer Jenny," Kairi said. "You've been a big help."

"Just doing my job," Officer Jenny saluted at the compliment. "Ooh," she said wide-eyed. "I just remembered I left my motorcycle at the front desk." Jenny chuckled nervously. "I should move that. And I should make a police report, anyway. I doubt very much they're still in the area now, but I'll do a full investigation on the matter and alert other officers to keep an eye out for them." She left doing exactly that when Kairi went to the counter to make the phone call she said shshe'd make. Kairi dialed the number on the picture phone.

Meanwhile, in the city the picture phone blurs.

 **Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!**

The phone repeated itself as an elderly woman came into the room. She small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She is usually seen smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed, though the few times they are seen open, she is shown to have blue eyes like Kairi. She wears a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wears a dark cloth tied around her neck and a white ring on her left ring finger.

"Good heavens who on earth could be calling at this hour?" she asked. She answered the phone. "Hello?" the screen only read "Voice Only" but she heard a girl's voice.

"Hi grandma," Kairi spoke.

"Kairi?!" she gasped. "What in the world happened to you? Where are you now?"

The screen on her picture phone shown a recording of Kairi.

"I'm at the Pokémon Center," Kairi answered the second question first. "And I kinda got myself in a sticky situation, too," Kairi added. "And it involved a couple of poachers."

"Are you alright, my dear?" the woman asked her granddaughter. "How ever did you escape?"

"I was saved by a boy," Kairi answered.

"A boy, you say?" Kairi's grandmother asked surprised.

"Yes," Kairi answered bluntly. "A boy with a Pikachu."

"Tell me about this boy, dear," she said sounding like something is going on. "Can you describe him for me?"

"Well..." Kairi started.

Back to Sora in a few minutes later, Sora is sitting in the waiting room waiting for Pikachu to pull through. Sora looked at the light on the sliding doors indicating that the nurse and her two Chansey were busy healing their patient. Sora then looked over to Kairi on the phone but her face was red for some reason. Sora stroked his chin as he turned over to the other picture phones on the side.

"Maybe I should call home," Sora said to himself. He walked over to one of the phones and dialed the number.

Back at the Ketchum house.

 **Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!**

Delia came in her bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel shortly after getting out of the shower. Delia answered, "Hello you have reached the Ketchum residence."

"Hello mom?" Sora's voice said.

Delia yelped in delight and unwrapped the towel and holding the phone reciever to her ear.

"Oh hi honey! Is everything okay?" Delia asked with excitement. Right at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City Sora is waiting for the picture to pop up. "Where are you, Sora?"

"In the Pokémon Center in Viridian City," Sora answered.

"You're already in Viridian City?!" Delia asked ecstatic. "It took your father four days to reach Viridian City! He'd be so proud! You're the apple of his eye!"

"If you say so, mom," Sora said less enthusiastic.

"Don't get discouraged, Sora. You're doing fine!" Delia assured her son. "Oh honey, you're growing up right before my eyes! You're spreading your wings and flying like a Spearow!"

"Just hope that I don't come crashing down like a wounded Pidgey," Sora joked.

"That's nothing to joke about!" Delia said giving him a stern look. "How's everything so far?"

"Well, there were a few bumps on the road," Sora said. "In fact a lot of bumps. Tried to make my first catch and well," Sora paused not wanting to go into details on that. "But Pikachu and I are getting along nicely and since Kairi and I made it here in a knick of ti-" Sora winced as he just mentioned Kairi as a blush started to form on his face. Delia got intrigued just hearing her name.

"Who's Kairi, exactly?" Delia asked him.

"J-just a girl I bumped into today," Sora admitted. Sora decided to leave out the details of their run-in with poachers not wanting her to worry.

"Oh my baby boy!" Delia beamed. "You just got yourself not only a Pokémon, but a girlfriend, too! You really are growing up fast! I knew for certain you'd turn some heads one day!"

"Mom!" Sora nearly yelled as he blushed. "We're not dating or anything! I've only just met her! I mean she's pretty cute though," Sora said as he's twirling the cord with his finger then shook his head realizing what he just said becoming more embarrassed.

Delia laughed. "Sounds like you like her a lot," Delia teased. Sora's cheeks puffed while they cooled from red back to pink. "But just be sure that you're nice to her. Try to be a gentleman."

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"And are you changing your underwear too?" Delia asked.

"Yes," Sora said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay," Delia said as she waved at the screen. "Goodnight son! I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Sora said. "Bye."

Both hung up, Sora still blushing after he accidentally blurted out Kairi's name to his mom. "Oh great," Sora grimanced in his thoughts. "I just know mom will be showing her my baby pictures when I bring her over."

Sora shuddered at the thought. He got up from his seat as he looked at Kairi who had already gotten off the phone as well. Sora walked over to her. Kairi's face was still pretty red, but those thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder snapping her out of them.

"Oh! Sora!" Kairi said. "Hi."

"And hi yourself," Sora said. "How did the call with your grandma go?"

"It went okay," Kairi answered. "In fact my grandma she was worried about me, but I told her how you saved me."

Sora chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "At least she knows that you're okay."

"Yeah," Kairi said. "She said that she's grateful for that."

"What about your mom and dad?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't you give them a call?"

"I could but," she paused, "they wouldn't answer."

"And why wouldn't they answer?!" He asked feeling a little angry at what she said. "What kind of parents wouldn't want to talk to their own daughter?!"

"Dead parents," Kairi simply answered turning to him with tears in her eyes.

Sora's mood quickly switched from angry to sad. "I'm sorry, Kairi," Sora apologized. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."

"It's okay," Kairi said. "You didn't know what I meant."

Sora was curious on how Kairi lost her parents, but decided not to, because it'll just rub more salt on the wounds. Sora's eyes wondered the room and gave a light gasp to what he saw. He looked at a tablet of what appears to be three birds, one being red, another being yellow, and the third being sky blue. "Look at that," Sora pointed to the tablet. Kairi turned to see what Sora was talking about and shared his shock.

"The three legendary birds," Kairi said in a whisper. Sora turned to hear bearly hearing her.

"Kairi?" Sora spoke.

"These are legendary Pokémon," Kairi said. "Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Each one has a connection to the elements of fire, ice and lightning," Kairi explained. "The bird of ice is Arcticuno. The bird of fire is Moltres, and the bird of lightning is Zapdos. It is said that they once watched over the skies of the Kanto region and that they still do so today."

Sora looked back at the tablet amazed at how she knew about these three Pokémon. Sora turned to gaze upon her again. Sora's heart started beating faster and faster again. He became lost in a daydream.

In Sora's imagination Sora was dressed in a black tuxedo while Kairi is in an elegant pink dress, a gold tiara, wearing snow white long gloves, and pink masquerade shoes, looking like a princess in his eyes, as they began dancing to romantic music being played by a band of Pikachu all dressed in blue tuxedos. Just Sora dips Kairi. Kairi smiled as Sora moved in for a kiss. Sora is brought back to reality when the phone began ringing.

 **Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!**

Sora shook his head snapping out of his fantasy as Kairi looked at the phone on the counter.

"Should we get that?" Sora asked.

"I don't think we should," Kairi said. "Nurse Joy said that she'd let me use it once."

"You think it's your grandma?" Sora asked.

"I think so," Kairi said. "No one else knows we're here."

"My mom does," Sora corrected her. "Better answer anyway." Sora pressed the phone button to answer. "Hello this is Sora. Whose calling?"

"Here!" a familar male voice said. "I'm over here!" The screen reveals to be Professor Oak but they can only see his back. "Sora, don't you recognize me?"

"I would if I recognized the back of your head," Sora joked. Kairi giggled at the joke, while the Professor looked behind him.

"Huh? Oops! Wrong camera! Give me a second!" The professor made a quick fix and the camera is switched over. "There!" Professor Oak cleared his throut and spoke, "I just got off the phone with your mother and she told me that you made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?"

"Well I wouldn't be here talking to you now if I didn't," Sora pointed out.

"I see your point," Professor Oak said as he nodded, then he noticed Kairi next to him. "But I can see that you didn't get there alone. May I ask for your name, my dear?"

"It's Kairi," she answered. "It's an honor to speak with you, professor!"

"Such a polite young lady," The professor smiled as he reverted his attention back to Sora. "Well anyway, the other three trainers made it there with no problem at all. And I was surprised that you got there so soon. I will admit that I had my doubts about you handling your Pikachu after you left. And when I got off the phone with my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a new Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian City by the time you reached Viridian City I'd bet him a million dollars!" Sora hung his head again knowing that Gary taunts him again even when not present.

"Well money can't be everything, right?" Sora tried to joke.

Professor Oak hung is head the same manner as Sora. "Oh, why do I even bother?" he mumbled to himself.

Sora and Kairi explained to the professor to what happened and how the two of them met, the professor just shook his head in disbelief.

"That is quite a predicament," Professor Oak said. "But at least you're safe now, Kairi."

Kairi smiled, "And it was thanks to Sora and Pikachu." Sora scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to get us something to eat. You want anything?"

"Anything you bring back is fine," Sora said blushing and chuckling nervously shutting his eyes.

With that Kairi went off to get some food for the both of them. Sora opened his eyes to see the professor looking at him with a sly grin.

"Well, I can see that you had taken a real shine to her," the professor chuckled making Sora's blush even redder. "And that blush confirms my theroy! When your mother told me that you had a female companion, I was certain that she was joking. Also I never had you pegged as a knight in shining armor type."

"Ah professor, not you too!" Sora almost yelled. Professor Oak laughed at the boy's embarrassment.

"I was only kidding, my lad." The professor said still laughing.

"Well anyway," Sora said calming down a little, "my mom doesn't know about the poachers part, so if it's not a big deal; could you..."

"Say no more," Professor Oak said to him, "I wasn't even going to bring that up to her anyway."

Sora was relieved to hear that he'd be willing to keep such a secret from his mother, but he didn't want the elderly scientist get in trouble for his sake; but he made his choice.

"Anyway," Sora spoke up, "Kairi and I saw a legendary Pokémon too. She said it was a Pokémon called a Ho-Oh. And it flew over a rainbow."

"Don't talk such nonsense," Professor Oak told the young trainer. "You two couldn't have seen Ho-Oh. Pokémon trainers searched their whole lives for Pokémon like Ho-Oh; but they never actually seen one."

"Well I did," Sora said. "I know what I saw."

"You must have been mistaken," the Professor said before they heard his doorbell ring. "You'll have to excuse me, Sora. My pizza has just arrived. COMING!" He got up and ran offscreen to answer the door. He comes back for a brief moment. "Oh, and it was nice talking to, Sora. And give my regards to Kairi, too. And do take care." Professor Oak left the screen again to get the door and his voice is heard offscreen. "Mm, anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza; my favorite!" Sora gave a disgusted look at the thought of anchovies and spinach on a pizza.

"Spinach and anchovies on pizza," Sora said grossed out enough that his face almost turned green. "Yuck." Sora turned off the phone just in time for Kairi to return with some hamburgers a couple of sodas and apples for Pikachu to enjoy. Sora's stomach growled as he placed his hands on his stomach feeling embembarrassed that he skipped breakfast this morning. "Now you're going," Sora said in a whisper.

"Had a good talk with the professor?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yeah I did," Sora answered.

"I hope that I didn't get you trouble with him," Kairi said with concern. Sora just shook his head as he smiled.

"No," Sora said. "He understood the situation with Pokémon and trainer. Besides he's really a nice guy despite seeing him look serious most of the time."

Kairi giggled, "I'm glad." The light on the sign turned off to let them know that Nurse Joy and her Chansey helpers were done. They went up to the stretcher with Pikachu resting soundly. Pikachu had a light bulb strapped to head

"How's Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"The procedure was a success. Your Pikachu just needs to rest in the recovery room," Nurse Joy explained compassionately. "It's a good thing that the both of you got it here on time. You should be there with it, Sora."

"Good idea," Sora agreed. He turned to Kairi. "You should join us too. You helped me and Pikachu get here and I should be grateful."

"I would like to join you," Kairi said. "Only if it's alright with Nurse Joy. And I assume that we can eat in the room too?"

"It's perfectly fine," Nurse Joy said. "Our Pokémon Centers provides not only care, but good food to build up their strength."

"Thanks," they both said at once before they blushed. Sora scratching the back of his head while Kairi giggled. Then an alarms goes off.

 **"Your attention please!"** Officer Jenny spoke over the speakers. **"The Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"**

The same hot air balloon is seen hovering over the Pokémon Center, with the same two people from before and their Meowth preparing their attack.

"Well, we certainly woke up this sleepy town," the woman cackled.

"And how dare they treat us like we're just common criminals," the man snarled. "They should welcome Team Rocket!"

"We'll teach them to respect that name," the woman added.

"Meowth! And after we swipe away their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know that Team Rocket are the top cats of the world!" Meowth said.

"Agreed!" they both said as they threw out two Pokéballs into the air. "Ekans! Koffing! Attack!" The Pokéballs crashes through the window up on the ceiling catching Sora and Kairi by surprise.

The Pokéballs pop open as two Pokémon are released from inside. One being snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. Its underside leading to its tail is yellow, and it has a yellow rattle at the tip of its tail.It also have large, yellow eyes with slit, reptilian pupils. Across its neck is a large, yellow band.

The other is a purple spherical Pokémon that appears to be smiling has a skull and crossbones on the lower parts of its body. It has openings on its body letting out a poison gas.

"Koffing!" The round Pokemon said.

"Ekanssssss!" The snake Pokémon hissed, shaking its rattle.

Koffing flies around the room spreading a smoke-like substance. Kairi covers her mouth to prevent breathing it in while Sora did the same.

"What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

"We'll be glad to answer that, little boy," the woman said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the man finished. The two people give their motto as the smoke clears.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumps in the scene and finishes this off.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Sora pulled his Pokédex to scan him.

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.**

"And what the chatterbox gizmo won't tell you is that I'm the top cat here!" Meowth gloated.

"WE GET IT, MEOWTH!" Jessie and James shouted.

Sora leaned over to Nurse Joy and whispered, "Just who are they?"

"Juding from those uniforms, they're from an organization called Team Rocket. They're a gang of criminals who would steal Pokémon from other trainers. They also use the Pokémon they have commit all sorts of crimes. Just the thought of it is unforgivable," Nurse Joy explained.

Sora blinked twice as he gasped as he just realized that there are guys even worse than the Pokémon hunters from before.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Sora shouted angrily.

"Pikachu?" Jessie scoffed. "We're not interested in that yellow rodent." Sora growled at the insult.

"We have our sights set on Pokémon even rarer and more valuable," James finished.

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree," Kairi said.

"Oh? And why do you say that, little girl?" Jessie asked in a _I don't care_ tone.

"This is a Pokémon Center! We treat sick and injured Pokémon here," Nurse Joy finished.

"Well, we'll just to take them all," James started.

"And maybe we'll find a few gems amongst the junk," Jessie finished.

"I'm not letting any of you get away with this," Sora said.

"How cute the boy thinks he's a hero," Jessie mocked.

"Brave or dumb," James shared her opinion.

"I vote for dumb!" Meowth said.

"Koffing! Tackle!" James ordered Koffing.

"Ekans! Use Bite!" Ekans and Koffing lunged at the trio pushing the stretcher as they started to run. The two poisonous Pokémon destroy the front desk missing their intended targets biting a few wires. They continued their pursuit only to lose pursuit but they kept looking.

They made it a storage room filled with Pokéballs, while Ekans and Koffing just passed them. Then the lights shut off causing confusion among the kids.

"The lights!" Sora exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kairi asked surprised.

"They must have cut the power," Nurse Joy explained. "But luckily for us, we have our backup power!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"You'll see," Nurse Joy told the spikey-headed boy. Sora and Kairi saw what she meant when a group of Pikachu were running on a treadmill discharging electricity from their cheeks to put the power back on."

"Pi Pi Pika Pikachu Chu!" all the Pikachu repeated as they were running.

"Oh how cute!" Kairi gushed at the Pikachu.

The room's computer turns back on as it's computer voice spoke.

 **A crisis situation has arisen! Initiating emergency Pokéball transport sequence!**

"We must save all of the Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy said as mechanical arms grabbed Pokéballs from left to right and placing them onto the conveyor to have the Pokéballs teleported one by one. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center! We have an emergency situation! Transporting Pokéballs!"

A feminine voice similar to Nurse Joy's is heard on the computer, "This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center! We are ready to recieve Pokéballs. Activating transportation sequences now!" The Pokéballs teleported one at a time. Smoke seeped through the door before Ekans and Koffing breaks down the door. Koffing smacks the counters causing the Pokéballs to fall off the counters and on the floor.

"Get those Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy shouted as Sora grabbed one of them.

"This is war," Sora said as he clutched it. "We can't let them get a single one."

"You don't know which Pokémon are inside of that Pokéball!" Kairi told him.

"Only one way to find out," Sora reasoned. "Go! Whoever!"

Sora threw the Pokéball to reveal a Pidgey inside. Ekans glares at Pidgey making it scared and flies off. Sora calls Pidgey back and grabs another one.

"Did you think that pathetic bird could beat us?" Jessie asked sarcastically as she snickered.

"Let's try this one! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball only find out that it was empty. "Empty?!"

"Well some of the Pokéballs here are empty," Nurse Joy explained.

"And you're telling us now?!" Sora snarled in frustration. Sora grabbed another Pokéball and threw it to reveal a Rattata. Rattata prepares for to fight as it to is intimidated by the snake Pokémon before it. Sora pulls that one back as well. Sora wasn't going to back away just because a few mishaps. Jessie and James laugh casuing Sora's blood to boil.

"Throw whatever Pokémon you want at us," Jessie said.

"None of those weaklings can beat us," James said.

Sora took one more Pokéball and threw it to reveal a red fish with a fin on top of its head and whiskers on the side flopping around. A Magikarp.

"Karp! Karp! Karp!"

Everyone gave a puzzled look as the fish flopped around. Sora facepalmed as he groaned, "Can't I just get a break today? I mean come on."

"Was that the best you can you do?" Jessie asked.

Sora had an idea just to drive attention away from the Pokéballs. And he had the exact idea.

"I was just warming up," Sora said.

"Warming up?" Kairi tilted her head.

"You admit defeat?" James asked being confident.

"What I can admit is those are the cheesiest outfits that I had ever seen," Sora commented causing veins to buldge on their heads.

"What?" James growled.

"And who are you? The fashion police?!" Jessie asked making her anger grow. "What about YOUR clothes, hm?"

"I like my attire just fine thank you very much," Sora answered. "I mean don't tell me you two still go trick or treating at your age! I mean those are outfits? They're more like Halloween costumes." Sora laughed causing their anger to grow more. "And and look at you," Sora pointed to Jessie. Jessie grew more angrier and angrier when Sora started to chuckle mockingly. "I mean, what's with the hair?" Sora chuckled at the woman's hair. Kairi and Nurse Joy were flabbergasted by what he was doing. Nurse Joy was shocked and confused at how he could make jokes at such a serious situation.

Kairi was just as confused. What could he be up to?

"And what about your hair you spikey-haired runt?" Jessie countered back.

"My hair is just fine," Sora admitted. "But your hair looks like that you've been standing in front of the world's largest blow dryer!" Sora laughed again. Jessie's face started to turn red and she started to grit her teeth. Her eyes started to burn with the fire of anger. Meowth just covered his mouth trying to hold his laughter at each of Sora's jokes.

"Also, what kind of name is Team Rocket, anyway?" Sora joked making fun of the organization. "That sounds more like a lame idea for a sports team or a name for a geeky science club." Sora started laughing right at the two adults, Jessie especially who just reached her limit.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jessie roared. YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE YOU LITTLE INGRATE! EKANS! KOFFING! MEOWTH! GET THAT TWERP!"

The three Pokémon did exactly that when Sora went to the stretcher and started running.

"Catch me if you can!" Sora mocked while he was running. Ekans, Koffing, Jessie, James, and Meowth started chasing after him. The nurse and the girl smiled as they started teleporting the remaining Pokéballs into the teleporter to safety.

"What was he thinking doing that?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He was just buying us time," Kairi said. Kairi's face turned red when she blushed. Twice in one day that Sora had shown his bravery. One that seems to be willing to sacrifice himself for Pikachu and one for causing two thieves to chase after him. Nurse Joy looked at Kairi taking note of her blush. She knew Kairi is very fond of him.

"Those two would make a cute couple," Nurse Joy said in her thoughts.

Sora kept running until the stretcher bumped into an exercise bike causing Pikachu to wake up.

"Pika?"

Then a bunch of Pikachu started to pile up; Sora's Pikachu got went on top of the pile let out an electrifying attack to shock Jessie, James, Ekans, and Koffing. Meowth who was not hit steps in.

"Do I have to do everything," Meowth rolled his eyes. "That kid may have pretty good jokes, but that mouse is catfood." Meowth made his approach to attack. "Pikachu, you are mine!"

"Pika, Pika, Pika," Pikachu said to his trainer. Sora wasn't sure what Pikachu meant, but he looked at the exercise bike and the bulb and got what he meant.

"I get ya! You need more Power" Sora grinned with Pikachu nodding. Sora got the exercise bike and started peddling at a fast pace building up enough electricity to give Pikachu more power.

"Uh," Meowth stopped in his tracks dreading what is coming. Jessie and James shared the same fear they had.

"Hey Meowth," Sora said while he's peddling. "Here's a gift that going to quite a SHOCK!" Pikachu jumped to the front.

 **"PIKACHU!"**

Pikachu an electric attack at the group causing them to scream as they're being electrocuted. As Sora kept going, Team Rocket, Meowth, and the two other Pokémon screamed in shocking pain feeling the electricity flow in their bodies. Koffing let out a stream of smoke out from one of his spores causing an explosion inside the Pokémon Center. Officer Jenny rode in just in time to see the explosion.

"Damn, too late," Officer Jenny said. "And but not for the fireworks."

Once the smoke cleared Sora was caught in the blast with hairstyle resembling Sideshow Bob's. Nurse Joy and Kairi came of the storage room and saw the results of the explosion. Officer Jenny got off her motorcycle and rushed to the scene.

"Is everything alright?!" Officer Jenny asked hysterically.

"Everything's good," Sora said before he fell on his back.

Kairi ran over to his side and reached out her hand. Sora smiled nervously as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Kairi giggled as she looked at Sora's hair.

"Not a look for me," Sora said before he ruffled his hair back to his normal hairstyle. "Better."

"I liked that hairstyle on you, anyway," Kairi complemented causing Sora to blush and scratch the back of his head. Pikachu jumped onto Pikachu's shoulder and smiled.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chirped.

Team Rocket made it to the hot air balloon hanging by the rope discouraged and humiliated by their defeat.

"This is just great!" Jessie exclaimed. "A cat losing to a mouse!"

"That is no ordinary Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"That Pikachu is certainly valuable," James agreed.

"We must make it our mission to catch it!" Jessie stated.

Part of the hot air balloon sprung a hole causing it to fly out of control carrying the unfortunate trio with it as they screamed.

The next morning, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are at the computer in the ruins of the Pokémon Center as a young nurse looking like Nurse Joy on the screen.

"All of the Pokémon in your center made it here safely," she smiled.

"That's good to know," Nurse Joy smiled. "Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu are heading your way right now. They'll have to make it through Viridian Forest."

"You shouldn't worry about them," Officer Jenny said. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves. And I know that Kairi girl will be in very good hands." Officer Jenny gave a sly grin. "This journey will be good for those two lovebirds."

"I guess you're right," Nurse Joy smiled.

Not long after that, Kairi's grandmother came to the scene and saw the wreckage.

"My goodness," Kairi's grandmother gasped. "Whatever happened here?!"

"It's a long story," Officer Jenny. She stroked her chin for a moment.

"Is there something the matter, officer?" the okd woman asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kairi's grandmother, would you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Why yes," she answered.

"I thought as much," Officer Jenny said as she smiled. The policewoman pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her right pocket and handed it to her. "Kairi has asked me to deliver this to you."

The old woman took the paper from her and unfolded it to read it.

 _Dear Grandma,_

 _I'm writing to you to say that I'm taking your advice about following my heart. I thought about pretty hard and decided to go on this Journey with Sora and his Pikachu. The reason I wanted to travel the world is just so as I can get to know him better. You were right. It is best to follow one's heart. And thank you for understanding. I promise that I'll be careful and I'll do my best to keep Sora out of trouble. Also I'll try to write to you as often as I can._

 _I love you very much._

 _Your beloved granddaughter,_

 _Kairi_

Kairi's grandmother smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

(Flashback, last night where we left off with the phone call with Kairi and her grandmother)

"Tell me about this boy, dear," she said sounding like something is going on. "Can you describe him for me?"

"Well..." Kairi started. "Sora is pretty brave. Also a bit crazy. But I could tell that he cared about his Pikachu. And he's pretty cute." Kairi blushed at that last statement.

Kairi's grandmother laughed. "Sounds to me that you are developing feelings for this boy."

"Grandma! It's not like that!" Kairi excalimed blushing.

"Your mother couldn't fool me, dear," Kairi's grandmother told her. "And I knew that she couldn't. I could tell when she fell for your father. Just as my mother could tell when I was developing feelings for your grandfather."

"I guess," Kairi said still blushing.

"And I think that you should join him on this journey," Kairi blinked in surprise hearing her say that.

"Are you sure, grandma?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Of course, my dear," the old woman told her granddaughter. "I and your mother shared those experiences as well. And knew that it would be a matter of time that you will meet a Pokémon trainer like the boy who came to your rescue. It's best for you to follow your heart."

Kairi beamed at the thought of being with Sora.

"Thank you, grandma," Kairi said to her.

"You are ever welcome," Kairi's grandmother said. "All I ask is for you to be careful and write to me as often as you can."

"I will grandma," Kairi promised. "I love you, grandma."

"I love you too, Kairi. And one more thing," Kairi's grandmother added. Kairi got a little curious about what she wanted to see. "Try to slip a few pecks on him now and then."

Kairi blushed again making her laugh. "Grandma!"

"I'm sorry, dear," Kairi's grandmother apologized. "I hope to hear from you soon."

"You too," Kairi said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kairi's grandmother said before they hung up.

(Back to the present)

Kairi's grandmother smiled. Seeing how much s Kairi has grown up ever since her daughter and son-in-law have died.

"Thank you," she thanked Officer Jenny.

"Part of my job, ma'am," Officer Jenny said. "Speaking of which; I should get back to it."

Officer Jenny got on her motorcycle and rode off. Nurse Joy looked at Kairi's grandmother and walked over to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" the young nurse asked her. "It'll probably be lonely without her."

"You are right," Kairi's grandmother agreed. "But her happiness means more to me than my own. And who knows? I am looking forward to meeting him someday. I am certain that he's a very handsome young man."

Meanwhile, in Viridian Forest, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had been walking through the forest, but stopped to eat some breakfast due to their growling stomachs.

"So, what do you have to eat?" Sora asked.

"So far I just have these apples," Kairi said as she opened her backpack. Out came red apples just enough for the three of them. "I know it's not much, but-"

Kairi's sentence was cut off when Sora grabbed two and gave one to Pikachu.

"Like I said," Sora said. "Anything you bring back is fine." Pikachu started to enjoy his apple beaming with every bite. "Pikachu doesn't seem to mind though."

Pikachu savored the taste in bliss with anime-style tears flowing down already loving Kairi for the red deliciousness she had brought. "Pika!" Pikachu took another bite.

Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Also," Sora started as Kairi turned to face him. "Are you sure that you want to come with me? The road up ahead can be pretty dangerous."

"Well, I just wanna find a way to repay you for helping me," Kairi stated. "Also I kinda wanted to spend more time with Pikachu."

Pikachu's ears shifted when he heard that. Pikachu grinned slyly as he knew that it way more than that. Pikachu eyebrow flashed.

"Really," Sora said before he took a bite of his apple.

"Also my grandma said that it was okay," Kairi added.

In Sora's imagination, he gave a thumbs up and yelling _"I love you, Kairi's grandma!"_ Back to reality, Sora swallowed and said, "Well I kinda have something to say. I kinda liked having you around. So I guess you can say that I wanted you to stick around." Sora blushed. Kairi blushed also turning her head away in embarrassment. Pikachu elbowed his trainer. Sora turned to Pikachu jokingly makes a kissy face saying "Sora wants to kiss Kairi." Sora stuck out his tongue at Pikachu while blushing.

"Sora look!" Kairi said grabbing the Pokémon trainer's attention. Sora looked at the direction she was pointing to and saw a Caterpie being attacked by two Spearow. "That Caterpie is in trouble."

Sora knew what do. Sora went on this journey to catch wild Pokémon, and that's what he was going to do. Sora pulled out a Pokéball and got it ready to make the catch.

"I'll help it out," Sora said. Kairi turned to look at Sora just in time for Sora to throw the Pokéball at the injured Pokémon. Will it be a catch or will it be a miss? Until the next chapter.


	3. Sora Catches A Pokémon

**Episode 3: Sora Catches a Pokémon**

Where we last left off, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu has just entered Viridian Forest. The two kids in love (though not admitting that yet) makes a stop to eat breakfast of apples, but their meal is cut short when Kairi spotted a Caterpie being attacked by a couple of Spearow. Sora throws a Pokéball at the injured Pokémon in order to save it.

The Pokéball hits Caterpie on the head and it flows into the Pokéball. The Spearow attacking it flies away. The Pokéball wobbles back and forth with the button flashing. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu watches anxiously waiting. The flashing on the button stops and small stars swirls around the Pokéball making the capture successfull. Sora couldn't believe his luck. He just made his first successful catch.

"I did it," Sora said in a whisper. Sora then let out a loud shout as he celebrates. "Yes! I just made my very first catch! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sora ran up to Kairi and starts hugging her tight. Kairi began blushing being hugged for the first time."I did it! I did it! I did-" Sora stopped when he realized what he was doing. He was hugging Kairi. He was actually hugging her. Sora blushed as he quickly let go. "S-sorry," Sora apologized feeling embarrassed.

"I-i-it's okay," Kairi assured him. Kairi was still blushing still feeling his touch. "He hugged me," Kairi whispered while she blushed. "He actually hugged me." Kairi was actually happy that she felt his touch for the time, and not just his hands.

Sora felt so stupid for hugging Kairi like that. "I just can't believe I just did that. I hugged Kairi. I really, really hugged her," Sora said in his thought. Sora's face grew redder still feeling her. "But she felt nice." Sora shook it off as he just remembered that he just captured a wild Caterpie. He walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up.

Pikachu started to laugh at how Sora just made a fool out of himself in front of Kairi. Pikachu fell on his back holding his stomach laughing some more. Pikachu roared with laughter until Pikachu caught his breath. Pikachu still just smiled with a few chuckles coming out.

Sora held the Pokéball with the newly caught Pokémon inside while Kairi went to side. Kairi could tell that he was still embarrassed by what he did. She started feel sorry for the boy and she snapped him out with a light tap on his shoulder, but he didn't turn to look at her out of fear that she would be angry.

"Hey Sora," Kairi spoke. "I'm happy that you just caught your first, I mean second Pokémon."

"Mmmhmmm," Sora nodded nervously.

"Sora, I want you to know that I'm not angry for hugging me like that," Kairi said to him. Sora slowly turned his head and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Again, I'm sorry that I did," Sora said. "I just got carried away."

"Also I didn't hate it," Kairi told him. Sora turned to her and she giggled. "But I gotta say that the Caterpie inside must be happy that you saved him."

"Caterpie's a boy?" Sora asked. The auburn haired girl just nodded. "I guess I have two boy Pokémon on my team. But Caterpie is only the first of many."

Kairi giggled again sounding impossible to get every single one. She decided to keep that to herself since she didn't want to shatter his dream.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked his friend.

"Nothing," Kairi fibbed.

"Hey Pikachu!" Sora called. Pikachu ran over to his trainer. "We have ourselves a new friend here! What do you say to that?" Pikachu sniffed the Pokéball.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Looks like Pikachu agrees," Kairi said.

"We should get to know Caterpie since he's now a part of the team," Sora said. "Caterpie! Come on out!" Sora shouted as he threw the Pokéball in the air. Caterpie pops out. Sora pulls out his Pokédex to get detail on Caterpie.

 **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.**

Sora puts away his Pokédex and held his arm. "Go ahead," Sora said kindly. "Climb aboard my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded as he proceeded to do so when he looked at Kairi. Caterpie gave a loud squeal when he ran towards the girl instead. The little caterpillar Pokémon started to rub his head against Kairi's leg. Kairi smiled as she bent down and patted him on the head. Caterpie chirps liking her touch.

"You're so adorable," Kairi complemented the bug Pokémon. "Yes you are. Yes you are."

"I guess Caterpie likes you a lot," Sora said smiling. Then he starts to stroke his chin. "But there's something bugging me now. No pun intended."

"What?" Kairi asked wanting to what he meant.

"I didn't think that a girl like you couldn't handle bugs," Sora pointed out. "Let alone Bug Types."

"Well, not all girls are creeped out by bugs," Kairi told him. "Also, the Pokémon I helped was a Caterpie."

Sora laughed, "Point taken." Sora held his arm again for Caterpie to climb aboard. Caterpie looked at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded letting the green Pokémon that he can be trusted. Caterpie crawls up onto Sora's shoulder. "Shall we get the show on the road?"

Kairi nodded as they started to walk through the woods. They strolled through the forest throughout the day. They stopped that night to set up camp. After the kids and Pokémon ate their meal, they rolled out their sleeping bags getting ready for bed.

This gave the two of them a chance to talk.

"Say Sora," Kairi spoke up. Sora turned to look at her. Kairi had a couple of questions to ask him. So she decided to take a stab at it.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's something that I have been wondering about for a while now," Kairi stated.

"Sure," Sora said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well it's two things actually," Kairi admitted. "The first thing is about this guy Gary."

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"The professor said that he has a grandson named Gary," Kairi said. This made Sora frown. "You don't know him by any chance, do you?"

"Yeah I do," Sora said. "He's a real jerk. Always has to rub things into my face ever since we were little kids. Always telling me that I'm a loser. And how I'll be, not even second rate, but at last place to him."

"He does sound like a jerk," Kairi said.

"Tell me about it," Sora rolled his eyes. "Just when I get to Professor Oak's lab to get my first Pokémon, he taunts me with one he had already chose. And he has a bunch of bimbo cheerleaders following him around."

Kairi giggled, "He must have a big head."

"Big enough to launch a rocket ship on," Sora joked. Both Sora and Kairi laughed at the joke. "Anyway, what's the second thing you've been wondering about?"

"Well I was wondering about that," she said pointing to his crown necklace. "It's such a pretty necklace."

"Oh that," Sora said. "I had this for as long as I can remember. My dad had it before me and his dad did before him and so on."

"Is there something special about it?" Kairi asked interested. "I would like to know more."

"My mom told me this when I was younger," Sora explained. "She would tell me that I was descended from a long line of knights in the old days. It is said that whomever wore this necklace will be considered a knight in the eyes of the people. All of the boys in the family would wear this and be trained as knights at a certain age."

Kairi has been enthralled by the tale. She had heard stories of knights, but never one like this one.

"Wow," Kairi said.

Sora chuckled scratching the back of his head. "But that's in the old days. And besides, nobody believes that anymore."

"I do," Kairi said. Sora looked at her surprised by what she said. "You risked your life to save Pikachu and me. And you helped save the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center from Team Rocket. So if that's not a knight, I don't know what is." Sora started to blush when he heard her call him a knight. "I think the title for you would be Sora: the Pokémon Knight! Sworn protector of people and Pokémon alike!"

"Pokémon Knight?" Sora asked puzzled. Kairi stood up and grabbed a stick.

"Kneel, sir knight," Kairi said. Sora obliged doing so. Kneeling exactly like a knight. "I dub thee: Sir Sora! Knight of Pokémon!" Kairi used the stick to "knight" him. "Arise! Sir Knight of the Days of old." Kairi did it again, " Arise! Oh Duke of Hazard!" And again, "Arise! Count of the Streets of Sesame!"

Both the kids started laughing. "If it pleases you milady," Sora spoke in a Shakespearean voice, "I wouldst love to kiss thy hand."

Kairi winced at what Sora had suggested. "Uh, what?"

"Why a knight is to show proper respect for his princess by kissing her lovely hand," Sora said keeping the Shakespearean voice. Kairi blushed just hearing him call her a princess.

"He called me a princess," Kairi thought as she blushed.

"Milady?" Sora spoke.

Kairi was just having fun with. She wondered if he just took it a tad too far. She had to humor him. So she reluctantly held out her hand.

"You may kiss my hand, sir knight," Kairi said feeling nervous. Sora gently took her hand and kissed it. Kairi's blush grew hotter. She felt his lips touch her hand. "Well enough playtime," Kairi said in a pretty fast. "We should get some sleep. Good night, Sora."

Kairi went to her sleeping bag pretty fast and zipped up and started to snore as soon as her head hit her backpack.

"Good night," Sora said decided to turn in as well. Sora got in his sleeping bag. "Maybe I got a little carried away," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora looked at his necklace and clutched the crown in his hand. "Good idea on the stories, mom."

Pikachu and Caterpie were watching the whole thing. Pikachu was chuckling at Sora's antiques while Caterpie was confused. Pokémon do talk to one another, but in their own language.

 _"What's the deal with those two?"_ \- Caterpie subtitle.

" _Oh they just like each other; that's all."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You mean how they like Pokémon?"_ \- Caterpie subtitle.

 _"No-no-no-no, I mean they really like each other. I mean did you see how their cheeks would turn as red as my cheeks? -_ Pikachu subtitle. Pikachu laughs.

 _"Are all humans like that?_ _I_ _t just sounds so complicated."_ \- Caterpie subtitle.

 _"Humans can be pretty ackward when expessing feelings._ _But then again, Pokémon can pretty complicated too."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"What does that mean?"_ \- Caterpie subtitle. Caterpie tilted his head.

 _"You'll understand when you're evolved."_ Pikachu subtitle.

" _I guess."_ \- Caterpie subtitle.

Pikachu just looked at Caterpie. Caterpie looked up to the moon. Pikachu couldn't quite put his paw on it, but Pikachu knew Caterpie are pretty young Pokémon. Pikachu went to sleep, but Caterpie kept looking up to the moon. An image of a blue Pokémon resembling a butterfly with big compound eyes (Butterfree) flying so majestically covering the moon with it's light shining through it's wings. Caterpie looked over to Kairi seeing her fast asleep. Caterpie decided to crawl next to her and fall right to sleep. Caterpie rubbed his head against hers showing gratitude for her kindness. Kairi woke up to see the little Pokémon in front of her. She looked over to Sora, seeing him that he's already sound asleep and snoring loudly.

"You want to sleep next to me, don't you?" Kairi asked. Caterpie chirped and nodded. Kairi smiled. "Okay, Caterpie. You can sleep right next to me." Caterpie was happy to hear that as he crawled into her sleeping bag. "Good night, Caterpie." Caterpie chirped saying good night as well. Kairi went back to sleep. Caterpie felt warm. He felt her heartbeat against his back. Caterpie shifted into sleep.

Over to Sora, the young Pokémon trainer snored as he drooled. He rolled over to his side. "Pokémon master!" Sora said in his sleep. "That's me!" Sora started to snore again. In his dream, Sora is standing in an arena with thousands of people chanting his name over and over again.

"SORA! SORA! SORA!"

Sora took a Pokémon, but it was black with golden markings on the top. Sora threw the ball.

"Articuno! Go!" the ball opened to let out Articuno. It flapped it's wings, the cold air fills the stadium. The opponent throws a Pokéball lets out a rhino-dinosaur like Pokémon with it's horn acting like a drill (Rhydon). Rhydon opens up by charging at the majestic bird with it's horn spinning. "Fly up!" Articuno obeyed by flying up into the air. "Blizzard!" Articuno flapped out it's wings and as the name suggested, let's out a devastating blizzard, freezing the opposing Pokémon into an ice statue. "Now use Hurricane!" Articuno flapped it's wings again and sets fourth a powerful wind based attack. It picks the frozen Rhydon from the ground and sends it flying into a wall. Rhydon tries to get back up only to fall back down.

" **And Rhydon loses! And the winner is, the world's greatest Pokémon master! Sora Ketchum of Pallet Town!** " the crowd roared as fireworks starts going off. Sora looks around and spots Kairi in a cheerleader outfit. Kairi threw pom-poms in the air and cheers for Sora.

"Hooray!" Kairi shouted.

Cameras started flashing as Sora gave his victory pose with Kairi on his side. News reporters and cameramen ran up to Sora and held microhones to him.

"You have just won the tournament! What are you going to do now?" One of the reporters asked.

"I'm going to Disneyland!" Sora shouted.

"Back to reality, Sora still drooling in his sleep. Over to Kairi, she sleeps soundly holding Caterpie in her arms. In her dream, Kairi is a princess, wearing a white dress with indigo trimmings at the skirt of her dress, wearing a tiara with a heart shaped ruby in the center, and has sapphire earrings. She's tied up being held hostage by pirates with three of the pirates being Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jessie is wearing what appears to be a red bikini top with a skull on the right breast and blue jeans, James is wearing a purple and white striped bandana with a gold earring on his left ear, a yellow shirt and black pants, while Meowth is just wearing an eyepatch on his left eye and a pirate's hat with a cat's skull on it.

"Well now, Princess Kairi," the pirate captain said, coming in. He was wearing a red trenchcoat with gold trimmings, and a big black hat with a big black hat. He also had a long graying red-orange beard, and a gold tooth. "You'd be my prisoner now! You will find escape impossible!"

"Just you wait you muling curs!" Kairi said scowling at the captain, "my father will send his forces to come to my aid! And as soon I am, you will all be hanged!"

The pirates laughed at the threat.

"Arr! Ye be in Davey Jones's Locker by the time he does!" The captain said. "Prepare ze plank!"

Pirate James and another pirate readies the plank for Kairi to walk upon, when suddenly something forceful hits the ship. The ship rocks with a few of them falling overboard.

"Ships ahoy!" the lookout shouted.

The pirates and the captain look out to the distance looking at what appears to be two ships coming towards them. The captain pulls put a telescope from his side.

"Blast!" the captain roared. "It be the neighboring kingdoms!" The captain puts the telescope away. "To your positions you sea rats!"

The pirates did exactly that reading the cannons. The cannons started firing and firing at the two ships. The cannonballs hits the water. The ships then starts to turn around and go back.

"They're retreating!" pirate Jessie shouted.

"They'll think twice to mess with us! Meowth! I mean Arr!" pirate Meowth added.

"Now we can throw the princess overboard," the captain said looking at her evilly.

"I think not!" a new voice is heard.

In the sunlight it looks like a boy with spikey-hair standing on the helm. The boy jump onto the rope and swung down. He jumps off the rope and lands on his feet. It happens to be Sora wearing a black shirt with red pants. He's wearing his crown necklace and has a sword on his left. Sora drew the sword and lunged at the pirates. The pirates swung their swords at Sora, only to miss and Sora easily slew the pirates. They all fell one by one, until only the captain was left. He drew his cutlass, bigger than Sora's, but he just laughed.

"Thou calls that a sword?" Sora mocked. "Tis more like a butter knife." Sora laughed again.

"En garde you muling landlubber!" the captain dared. As the two duled, their blades clashed making light flicerking with each blow. Kairi watched helplessly fearing for her rescuer. The captain swung and lunged only for Sora to dodge each attack and move in for the finishing blow. Sora drove the blade into the captain's torso, killing him instantly.

Sora threw his sword and walked over to his damsel in distress.

"Arendt thou alright, fair maiden?" Sora asked untying her restraints.

"I am," Kairi answered. "But who are thou? I wish to know thy name, stranger."

"I happen to be Prince Sora," Sora bowed his head.

"I am eternally in thy debt, Prince Sora," Kairi said to Sora. "What is it that thou wish for in return?"

"I only ask for thy hand in marriage," Sora said stands one knee. "Say that thou will be my bride."

"Then I shall grant thee thy wish," Kairi accepted wrapping her arms around her soon-to-be husband and he around her. They share a kiss of everlasting passion.

Back to reality, Kairi's smiles happily at the dream. Over to Pikachu, Pikachu dreams of the world's largest pile of apples. Pikachu starts eating and eating like there was no tomorrow. And to Caterpie, Caterpie dreams of flying the skies with butterfly wings. The wings had patterns of turquoise, lime green, indigo, and sliver. Other Pokémon on the ground just looked at the flying Caterpie with amazement and awe witnessing the most beautiful sight that they had ever seen.

All four were sleeping soundly. On the very next morning, Sora woke up. He looked around the forest, yawning deciding to go back to sleep. And he sees Kairi above him.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped rolling over in his sleeping bag. Kairi giggled. "Give me a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum," Kairi said to him. "You should get up. We're still on a journey in case you've forgotten."

"Just five more minutes," Sora groaned lying back down. Kairi just shook her head. She looked at Pikachu nodding as he understood.

"Pika- **CHUUUUU!** " Sora screamed as he being shocked by his own Pikachu.

Pikachu stops shocking Sora as he falls facedown. "Okay, I'm up!" Sora groaned. Sora unzipped his sleeping bag and got up. Sora starts stretching his arms as Caterpie came down from the tree he was on after eating his fill of leaves. Sora and Kairi looked at Caterpie full from his breakfast and lays down feeling satisfied. "I see that you enjoyed yourself," Sora said grabbing his Pokéball. "You should rest up." Sora points the Pokéball at Caterpie calling him back. "At least someone gets to rest whenever he wants."

Kairi scoffed at the comment. They prepare to forage the forest for breakfast when they heard a flapping sound. Sora and Kairi look up to see a bird Pokémon similar to Pidgey, but a little bit larger and has a pink crest on it's head.

"Hey! A Pidgeotto!" Sora cheered. Sora pulls out his Pokédex.

 **Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pidgey**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

"Pidgey is a neat bird to catch!" Sora said. "But a Pidgeotto is a pretty cool." Sora threw Caterpie's Pokéball "Go Caterpie!" Caterpie came out of the Pokéball ready for a battle.

Kairi and Pikachu gasped as they knew Sora made a mistake. A big BIG mistake.

"Sora," Kairi spoke up. "I don't think Caterpie is a good choice."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked before Pidgeotto started to chase Caterpie around. "Ahh! Caterpie!" Sora yelled. Caterpie dodged as the bird Pokémon dove in for an attack. "Caterpie use Tackle!" Sora ordered. Caterpie got ready to charge when Pidgeotto hit it with it's wing. Caterpie is sent flying at a tree. Sora hurriedly pulled out Caterpie's Pokéball to draw him back. "Caterpie! Return!" the beam hits Caterpie just in time before Pidgeotto's attack made contact. Pidgeotto got it's beak caught in the same tree before it pulls out. Sora turns to Pikachu. "Pikachu! You move in!"

"Pika!" Pikachu rushes in.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu fires electricity from his body hitting the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto ends up falling towards the ground. "Pokéball! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball to catch Pidgeotto. The Pokéball wobbles back and forth as the Pokémon inside tries to break out. The wobbling ceases when stars swirls around the Pokéball. "Gotcha! I just caught Pidgeotto!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted triumphantly.

Sora picked up Pidgeotto's Pokéball and puts it away. "And that makes two catches, right Kairi?" No answer came. "Kairi?" Sora turns to her seeing an angry look on her face. Sora winced at that look. "Well, uh..."

"How could you do that?" Kairi asked angrily. "Don't you tell me you forgot about Caterpie being attacked by two Spearow yesterday! And not to mention you made Caterpie go into battle like that!"

"I didn't think that-" Sora's sentence been cut.

"That's right, you didn't think," Kairi agreed. "You clearly didn't think Caterpie wasn't a match for Pidgeotto! Caterpie only knows two moves! Pidgeotto is not only a Flying Type, but also more experienced in battle! You should have thought it through! The use of good judgement is something that a Pokémon trainer should always have!"

Sora looked at his feet taking in what she just said to him.

"You're right," Sora said. "I should have thought that through."

Sinister laughter is heard. Sora and Kairi turned to the direction of the laugh.

"We meet again," a familiar male voice said.

"Oh no," Sora moaned. "I recognize those voices."

Much to the dismay of Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu it was once again Team Rocket.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Sora groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," Sora said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!" That's right!"

Three smoke bombs explodes in the background with the smoke being orchid, green, and yellow.

"What you guys want now?" Sora asked not interested. "Don't tell me it's my lunch money or something."

"We don't want your lunch money," Jessie sneered. "We want your Pokémon!"

"Hand over that Pikachu," James said with him and Jessie pointing at Pikachu.

"No way!" Sora said definitely. "This is my Pikachu! If you one, then go find your own!"

"The only Pikachu we want is that one!" Jessie said.

"We're only after the most rarest and most valuable Pokémon," James said.

Meowth looks back and forth at them.

"And that Pikachu is it!" Jessie said.

Meowth scratches their faces.

"You morons! Would you stop revealing our big secrets?!" Meowth yelled.

"How important is my Pikachu, anyway?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Well your Pikachu's powers even impressed even me," Meowth explained. "I definitely got a charge out of his power from the last time we met. That power exceeded it's evolutionary level. Your Pokémon's-"

Jessie and James starts stomping and kicking Meowth.

"Now you're the one giving away our secrets!" Jessie snapped.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James also snapped.

"I'm the leader of the group!" Meowth yelled. "Cut it out!"

Jessie and James stopped assaulting Meowth.

"Just make it easy and hand over Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

"No way," Sora said.

Jessie and James drew out their Pokéballs.

"If that's how you want it," James said.

"Then we'll have to go into a battle!" Jessie said. Both Team Rocket members threw the Pokéballs. "Ekans! Go!

"Go get 'em Koffing!"

Ekans and Koffing pops out of their Pokéballs awaiting directions from their trainers.

"Koffing!"

"Ekansssss!"

"Two against one?" Sora snapped. "You guys don't play the rules, do you?"

"Well no," Jessie said flipping her hair. "Rules are for chumps."

"And I can bet that you don't even wash your hands after using the bathroom," Sora joked.

"We may be the bad guys, it doesn't mean we don't care about personal hygiene!" James hissed at him.

"Well if you won't play the rules, I will," Sora stated.

"Koffing! Sludge!" James ordered. Sludge came out of Koffing's mouth hitting Pikachu right in the eyes.

"Pi!" Pikachu cried.

Sora and Kairi gasped at what the saw.

"Pikachu!" Kairi gasped.

Pikachu tries to rub the substance out from his eyes. Sora picks up Pikachu and hands him to Kairi.

"They'll do whatever they can to get Pikachu," Sora stated. "No matter what, don't let them get Pikachu!"

"I promise," Kairi said. "But you have only two left."

"You're right," Sora agreed. "There's one I can use anyway."

"So, what's your big battle plan?" Jessie taunted.

"Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora threw Pidgeotto's Pokéball letting out him out.

"Koffing! It's grime time!" James stated.

"Koffing," Koffing said floating up in the air. Koffing tries to hit Pidgeotto; Pidgeotto barely dodges out of the way.

"Ekans! Use Bite now!" Ekans tries to bite Pidgeotto and he dodges again.

"Pidgeotto! Quick Attack on Ekans!" Pidgeotto moves quickly to make a good hit.

"Ekans! Dig!" Ekans dives head first into the ground to avoid the attack. Pidgeotto stops when his intended target is out of sight. Koffing moves in behind him.

"Pidgeotto! Behind you!" Sora called out. Koffing shoots out a smog from its mouth. Pidgeotto cancels out the attack with his wings. Ekans raises from the ground to land a good bite.

"Pidgeotto! Look out!" Kairi called out.

Pidgeotto fought good, but Pidgeotto just didn't stand a chance against two Pokémon at once. Pidgeotto tries to avoid their assault only to be tackled by Koffing and wrapped up by Ekans. Pidgeotto falls to the ground exhausted.

"Return Pidgeotto!" Sora calls Pidgeotto back.

"It looks like that's there's no other option," Jessie said. "Pikachu is ours for the taking."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said wanting to battle despite the sludge.

"No Pikachu," Kairi said rubbing the sludge with a washcloth. "You're in no shape to battle."

Sora knew Jessie was right about one thing: there is no other option. Sora knew Caterpie was weakened by the last battle, and he had no experience in battle, but there was no other way.

"You're my last chance," Sora said holding Caterpie's Pokéball. "Caterpie! Go!" Sora said throwing Caterpie's Pokéball letting out the little Pokémon. One look at him, and Jessie, James, and Meowth ends up laughing.

Ekans and Koffing charges at Caterpie. Caterpie was scared out of his mind.

Pikachu could hear Caterpie's terror.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Caterpie," Kairi said worryingly.

Sora also heard Caterpie's fear. Sora called out to Caterpie to get hus head in the game.

"Caterpie, fire String Shot at Koffing!" Sora ordered. Caterpie fired silk from his mouth. Koffing slows down being covered with the silk. Koffing falls to ground unable to move. Ekans was still on the prowl. "String Shot again!" Sora ordered. Caterpie fired the silk again. It covered Ekans's entire head. Ekans tries to rub the silk off, but there was so much. "Tackle!" Caterpie charges at Koffing. Koffing goes flying right towards the snake Pokémon. The two Poison Types goes flying like a missle passed their trainers. Kairi stood there in awe. She just witnessed little Caterpie take down two Pokémon at once, even after beating the stronger Pidgeotto.

Team Rocket were in disbelief.

"Beaten by a puny Caterpie?!" James gasped.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie snarled with pun in play.

Meowth moves in for battle.

"Now watch a real Pokémon in action," Meowth said getting his claws ready.

Caterpie fires his silk at the cat Pokémon, covering him head to toe with so much silk. It went on until he looked like a mummified cat.

"It's time that Team Rocket blasted off!" Jessie said as she and James grabbed Meowth. They started running.

"You won this round," James called back. "But we'll be back!"

"Come back anytime," Sora taunted. "I'll be looking forward to kicking your butts again pretty soon." Sora just won his very first Pokémon battle. Kairi ran up to him and hugged Sora. Sora was in total loss to what she was doing.

Pikachu, still in Kairi's arms grinning slyly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Uh Kairi..." Sora paused. Kairi ended the hug.

"I'm proud of you," Kairi said. "I'm proud that you won your first battle. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sora asked not understanding.

"For how I overreacted," Kairi admitted. "I was just worried about Caterpie's well being, I just forgot about even Professor Oak makes mistakes."

"Yeah," Sora nodded as he agreed to that. Sora walked over to Caterpie and patted him on the head. "I'm proud of you, Caterpie. And I'm sorry for what happened today. I just hope you can forgive me."

Caterpie chirps accepting his apology. Caterpie starts to shaking uncontrollably.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"What's going on?" Sora asked worried. Then Caterpie's body starting glowing. All three gasped. "Caterpie-"

"Caterpie's evolving!" Kairi beamed.

Caterpie transformed into a green cresent shaped chrysalis with yellow eyes. He had a face on the side with a pointed nose.

Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at his new Pokémon.

 **Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Caterpie**

 **Type: Bug**

 **The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.**

"Metapod," Sora spoke up. Sora walked up to the newly evoled Metapod and picked him up. "Not only I won my first battle, but I get a new Pokémon right away."

Kairi walks up to Sora.

"It won't take long for Metapod to evolve into a Butterfree," Kairi pointed out. "I bet he'll be very beautiful."

Sora blushed as he chuckled a little. Metapod shifted his eyes. Even though that the green cocoon didn't have a mouth, he still smiled.

"Let's keep movin," Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed.

Sora called Metapod back to his Pokéball and Pikachu climbed onto Sora's shoulder. They continued their journey.

 **Before I close here, I just want to say is NO in case you're wondering, I'm not gonna have Sora let Butterfree go. Instead I'll just have him send Butterfree to Professor Oak, but that can wait until later chapters. Now with that' settled, I'll be working the next chapter soon.**


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Episode 4: Challenge of the Samurai**

A few days had passed since Caterpie's evolution, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continue on with their Pokémon journey. Along the way Sora is challeged by a girl whom appears to be in her teens to a battle. The reason is, she just wanted to cuddle Sora's Pikachu if she won. The battle went underway.

"Are you ready for this, little boy?" The girl asked so smug.

"I am when you are," Sora countered.

"Go Sora!" Kairi cheered for him. "I know you can win!"

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon she'd send out?" Sora thought. "Better wait and see."

"Alright! Nido! Go!" The girl shouted when she threw her Pokéball. The Pokéball lets out a purple spiny rabbit Pokémon with a horn. Sora pulls out his Pokédex and points it at the Pokémon.

 **Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Nidoran Male has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.**

"A boy Nidoran," Sora said. "That's a cool Pokémon, there." Sora turned to Pikachu. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go!" Sora shouted. Pikachu ran to the battlefield. "Start up with Thunder Shock!"

 **"PIKACHU!"** Pikachu fired his electric attack right at the opposing Nidoran.

"Nido!" the girl shouted. "Dodge!" The Nidoran obeyed by running on his left. The attack missed its target. "Move on in with a Horn Attack!"

The male Nidoran ran towards Pikachu with the horn glowing.

"Pikachu! Move out the way!" Pikachu did exactly that before the Nidoran could hit him.

"Double Kick!" The male Nidoran jumped towards Pikachu and kicked him two times, but done in threes. Pikachu falls back, but he gets back up.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock again!" Sora ordered.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted discharging the electricity at his target. The male Nidoran is hit by the blast and falls to the ground unable to continue.

"Ah! Nido!" The girl screamed. She was far from quitting. She drew back her male Nidoran into the Pokéball. And pulled out another one. "I'll show you! Nida! Teach him some manners!" She threw the Pokéball. That one lets out another rabbit-like Pokémon, but one was blue, and had smaller ears, and a smaller horn, and not as spiny. Sora pulled out his Pokédex again.

 **Nidoran Female, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Nidoran Female has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn**

"Another Nidoran, and it's a girl," Sora commented.

"Nida! Use Poison Sting!" The girl ordered. The female Nidoran fired a barrage of purple poisonous barbs at her opponent.

"Pikachu! Dodge and Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran fast to dodge the attack. Pikachu charged into the female Nidoran.

"Scratch attack!" Nidoran started scratching Pikachu. Pikachu yelped in pain to the scratches.

"Pikachu!" Sora called. "Thunder Shock!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shocked the female Nidoran and fell on her back.

"Come back, Nida!" The girl drew back her Pokémon. She started crying just because she lost. "WAH! YOU MEANIE! I JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE YOUR PIKACHU BECAUSE I WANTED ONE OF MY OWN."

Sora and Kairi looked at the girl. Kairi felt sorry for the poor girl. She walked over to Pikachu. Kairi held out her arm for Pikachu to climb up. Pikachu obliges by doing so. Kairi walked to the crying girl. She stops sobbing when Kairi taps her. She held Pikachu right in front of her.

"You can cuddle Pikachu to your heart's content if you want," Kairi said kindly.

"But," sob, "I lost," she said. She looked towards Sora.

"Win or lose, I would have let you anyway," Sora said. Pikachu winced at that whe he heard his trainer say that. The girl started cuddling Pikachu saying how cute he is.

Sora just chuckled remembering meeting Kairi. Kairi was more mature compared to this girl. The girl stopped cuddling Pikachu; the yellow Pokémon ran back to his trainer. Pikachu started to regret to agreeing to it.

"I'm sorry about that," the girl apologized. "That happens whenever I lost a battle."

"That's okay," Sora said. "We can't win every one of them.

"That's true," the girl said. "By the way, are you two a couple?"

Sora and Kairi both blushed at the question.

"No-no-no, we're not!" Sora said.

"We're just friends!" Kairi added.

"Aw, really?" The girl said slyly. "And why would a young boy and girl stroll through the forest? That's pretty romantic." Sora and Kairi blushed even redder. Steam seemed to sprout out of their heads. The girl just laughed. "I was just kidding."

Sora and Kairi glared at her, not finding it funny. The girl kept laughing.

"Pika," Pikachu chuckled.

The girl's laughter was cut short when they heard rustling in the shrubs. They all turned to look to where it was coming from. It was a dark yellow larva-like Pokémon with a bard on the top of its head and a stinger on its tail. It also had dark pink little feet and a big red nose. The girl screamed on the top of her lungs and ran up a nearby tree.

"Ahh! A bug! So gross! Keep it away!" The girl shouted.

"It's a Weedle," Sora said. Sora pulled his Pokédex out of pocket.

 **Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red nose.**

"A Pokémon that has a nose that knows," Sora joked. Kairi rolled her eyes at the pun. While the girl dropped with the branch. The branch broke as she fell.

"That is pretty much tha lamest pun that I have ever heard!" The girl shrieked.

"Well, I thought that it was funny," Sora said in his defense. "Hey Pikachu! How about..."

Sora saw Pikachu laying down next to Kairi. Kairi kneeled down to Pikachu's level and picked him up.

"I think Pikachu is pooped from that last battle," Kairi pointed out.

"Oh, okay," Sora said. "I still have Pidgeotto and Metapod. So it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"I honestly don't understand why boys likes bugs so much," the girl pouted. "And how come she's not freaking out?" She looked down to her leg to see the same Weedle climbing up her leg. The girl started running whilst she screamed at the top of her voice. "I freaking hate bugs!"

Kairi just giggled at how a Weedle would freak her out. Most girls around Kairi's age would have ran off at the sight of bugs. But Kairi was one of those girls who can see that even a bug had inner beauty. She would consider a ladybug to be cute. And a butterfly to be beautiful.

Sora readies his Pokéball, he made the decision on which Pokémon would be appropriate for Weedle. And not repeating his mishap with Caterpie against Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" the Pokéball opens and Pidgeotto appears before the little bug. "Pidgeotto! Start up with Gust!" Pidgeotto flaps his wings at a rapid pace, blowing Weedle in the small wind. Weedle tries to make a break for it, but Pidgeotto flies and dives at Weedle prevent it from escaping.

Meanwhile, the girl stopped running and started panting finally getting far away from Weedle. "I just don't get why I had to come to this stupid forest just to find a Pikachu. I only like cute Pokémon, not icky , slimy, and gross Bug Type Pokémon!" Through the trees, slowly steps a mysterious figure, wearing what appears to be a samurai's armor, with a katana on the side and carrying a net on his back. He drew the katana and popped out of his hiding spot. The samurai comes towards the girl letting his battle cry as held his sword in the air. The girl screams in terror fearing for life when her "attacker" just pointed his blade at the girl.

"Greetings, o' shrieking maiden," the samurai greeted. "Are you by chance a Pokémon trainer from the town of Pallet?"

"No-no-no," the girl said. "I mean, I am a Pokémon trainer, but I'm not from Pallet. Honest! Just please don't kill me!"

"Alas, my search continues," the samurai said sheathing his katana. He turns away and speaks, "I apologize for causing panic; but I advise you to refrain from further shrieking whilst passing through this forest. Unless your intention is to attract a hoarde of Beedrill your way."

"Okay," the girl okay said falling on her knees. The girl breathes heavily not believing that a boy dressed like a samurai would be looking for a trainer from Pallet Town. She didn't really care since she just wanted to get away. She got up on her feet and started to run very, very fast.

Back with Sora, Pidgeotto continues the assault, when Weedle lifts his head up and fired poison barbs similar to the female Nidoran fired at.

"Watch out!" Kairi called out. "He's using Poison Sting!"

Pidgeotto dodges the attack. Sora knew that Weedle was on the ropes now.

"Good work," Sora said. Sora got his Pokéball ready. "Pokéball! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball at the little bug trapping it inside. The ball wobbles around for a few seconds before the ball had stars to swirl around confirming the catch. "Gotcha! I just got me a Weedle!"

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

Pidgeotto flew back next to Sora when he smiled turning around to face them. Then he saw a samurai with a net walking towards the group clapping his hands.

"An impressive catch," the samurai complimented. "But answer me this. Are you a trainer from the town of Pallet?"

"Yeah I am," Sora answered. The samurai smiled as his right eye glimmered. He placed his hand on the hilt of his katana and drew it. Kairi gave a loud gasp when she saw the sword.

"SORA!" Kairi shrieked. Her cries echoed throughout the forest. A big tree is seen covered with yellow dome-shaped Pokémon (Kakuna), with a bunch of Weedle in the branches and wasp-like Pokémon with with its forelegs tipped with tipped stingers (Beedrill). They were sleeping soundly when a cry is heard in the forest. Their eyes glow burning red as the swarm of Beedrill set off to attack whomever disturbed them.

"HIYA!" The samurai shouted pointed his blade at Sora. Kairi was scared out of her mind. She wondered who he was and what he want with Sora.

Sora was also intimidated. He felt like he was about to wet himself. His legs started shaking out of fear. And cold sweat ran down his face.

"Y-y-you don't scare me with that sword," Sora said still shaking. "You're not stealing my Pokémon."

"I am no Pokémon thief," the samurai assured him moving his sword away from him.

"Then who are you?!" Kairi asked him.

"You may call me Samurai," he introduced himself bending his sword, turning out that it was fake. "I am shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat!" Samurai sheathed his sword. Kairi face turns face turns red and bashes his head with the branch that the girl Sora battled earlier held on before it broke as hard as she could. Even through the helmet, Samurai held his head in his hands feeling the lump forming.

Kairi panted very angrily as she held the branch.

"You shouldn't be scaring us swinging around a fake sword! We believed it was a real swordl!" Kairi yelled wanting to bash him again.

"I don't need to be lectured by some girl!" Samurai barked at her.

Sora not wanting a fight between them spoke up, "So, if you're not a thief, then what do you want from me?"

"Ah yes!" Samurai said remembering his goal, pulling out a Pokéball. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Wait a minute," Sora said. "You mean you just go around swinging a toy sword at people and challenge them to battle?"

"It is a sign of challenge," Samurai said. "Now shall we begin?"

Sora looks at Pidgeotto.

"Think you can still battle, Pidgeotto?" Sora asked. Pidgeotto chirps stating that he does. "Great! I'll be choosing Pidgeotto!"

"Very well," Samurai said before he threw his Pokéball. "Pinsir! Assume battle!" The Pokéball lets out a brown stag beetle like Pokémon with spiny pincers on the top of its head. This Pokémon's intimidated Kairi, not for its appearance, but at how strong it looked. Sora drew out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape.**

"Sora be careful," Kairi called him. "Pidgeotto may have the advantage in type, but Pinsir looks likes he's got more experience in battle!"

"Right!" Sora replied remaining confident. "Pidgeotto! Start up with Gust now!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings at a fast pace."

"We're not easy to intimidate!" Samurai said. "Pinsir! Dodge!" Pinsir barley evaded the hit. Pinsir's feet were caught in the breeze, but Pinsir bounced back landing on his claws. "Charge at Pidgeotto with X-Scissor!" Pinsir jumped at the bird Pokémon and swung his arm like a pair of scissors. Even though it wasn't very effective, it still landed a critical hit. The attack sent Pidgeotto flying to the ground Kairi ran to Pidgeotto.

"Are you alright, Pidgeotto?" Kairi asked concerned. Pidgeotto responded with a chirp. Samurai laughs.

"You should have heeded her advice, novice," Samurai gloated. That caused Sora to growl as he drew Pidgeotto's Pokéball. "Pidgeotto was a wise choice; but it was a novice compared to my Pinsir! Just like you!"

"Pidgeotto return!" Sora calls Pidgeotto back to his Pokéball. "You should rest now, Pidgeotto." Sora had to make his next move carefully. He couldn't use Weedle because it was weakened in battle.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Samurai asked.

"Not on your life!" Sora took Metapod's Pokéball and tossed it. "Metapod! It's your turn!" Metapod enters the battle. Samurai wasn't impressed.

"Is that the best you've got?" Samurai asked. "My Pinsir shall crush your Metapod like a grape! Pinsir use Vice Grip!"

Pinsir rushed to Metapod and grabbed the cocoon Pokémon in his pincers.

"Metapod! Harden!" Sora called out. Metapod's body started to shine as it was made of metal. Pinsir tried to put the squeeze on him, but it nothing.

"Pinsir! Seismic Toss!" Samurai ordered. Pinsir jumped in the air with Metapod still in the beetle Pokémon's pincers. He started to roll in the air and started to go in for a landing.

"Metapod! Wiggle your way out!" Sora shouted. Metapod started to move around so much, Pinsir was having trouble keeping a hold on his opponent. Metapod kept wriggling until Metapod forced Pinsir to open his pincers. Metapod landed on the ground with no problem, while Pinsir landed on his face. Pinsir got back up. Sora looked at Pinsir's pincers. An idea popped in his head. "Alright Metapod! Fire your String Shot at the pincers!"

Kairi, Pikachu, and Samurai were confused by what Sora just told Metapod to do. Metapod turned to face Pinsir and fired silk right out of hus nonexistent mouth. The silk starts coming in fast as Pinsir was caught in the blast.

"That won't work!" Samurai stated. "Pinsir! Use your Vice Grip again!" Pinsir tried to do that, but the silk was coming too fast. Pinsir tried to tear the string off, but there was too much too handle. "Pinsir! No!"

Kairi was amazed by what she just saw. She remembered the battle with Team Rocket. Metapod's previous stage did the exact same thing to their Ekans and Koffing.

"Way to go, Metapod!" Kairi cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Now! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Metapod charged at Pinsir, hitting the bigger bug Pokémon right on mark. Pinsir fell on his back with swirls at the eyes. "Who's the novice, now?" Sora asked smugly. Samurai growls, not believing that Pinsir lost to a Metapod.

"Hmph! Pinsir return!" Samurai called Pinsir back. "Immobilizing my Pinsir's main weapon was clever!" Samurai drew out another Pokéball and threw it. "Enter battle, my friend!" The Pokéball opens, as much to the surprise to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, Samurai has a Metapod of his own. "My Metapod is much stronger than yours!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Sora said. "This battle is just getting started!"

"Then we shall end it!" Samurai stated. "Tackle!"

Samurai's Metapod charged at Sora's with force and determination.

"Harden!" Sora ordered. Sora's Metapod hardened his body. The hit did land, but it did little damage. The two Metapod kept going at it. Neither one being able to best the other. Kairi couldn't get her eyes off the scene.

"They're evenly matched," Kairi said in her thoughts. "It looks like this could go on for hours." The two Metapod kept going and going.

In another section of Viridian Forest, Team Rocket are traveling in a cardboard vehicle protecting them from Beedrill if they shall attack. Meowth is sitting on top while they're moving.

"I'm tired," James complained.

"Stop whining, James!" Jessie snapped at him.

"But Jessie, why are dragging this tank around?" James asked.

"It's to protect us from Beedrill," Jessie told him. "The stings from Beedrill are really painful. And also, they're poisonous."

"Hey down there! Quit chattering!" Meowth called to them. "Get a move on!"

"What are you doing up there, anyway?" Jessie asked.

"Why don't you come down here and help us out?" James also asked.

"I can't for two reasons," Meowth told the two humans. "One: I'm not tall enough. And two: Someone should keep a lookout!"

"Well lookout for this!" Both Jessie and James moved the tank making Meowth fall off. Meowth starts chasing after them. "Hey wait a second! MEOWTH!"

The battle between the Metapod continued on. They clashed into each other again. They push each other using the full force of their bodies. The battle was cut short when the group heard a buzzing sound in the distance. The buzzing grew louder and louder.

"What is that?" Kairi asked getting a real bad feeling.

"As I feared," Samurai started. "A hoard of Beedrill approaches. Our battle must end! Metapod return!" Samurai called his Metapod back to its Pokéball. Sora pulled his Pokédex.

 **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Kakuna**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.**

"Well they sound pretty angry to me," Sora said nervously.

"Either they're angered because you have captured one of their Weedle or some fool had invaded their nest!" Samurai said. "Good day!" Samurai started running.

One of the Beedrill grabbed Metapod.

"Metapod!" Sora shouted. Sora took his Pokéball to call him back. "Return now!" The beam fired only for Beedrill to shift. Sora was aghast when Metapod had been taken by the Beedrill. Another Beedrill charges at Sora with its forelegs pointing at him. Pikachu jumps and shocks both Sora and the Beedrill. The Beedrill flies off in a retreat. Kairi grabbed Sora by the arm.

"Sora! Let's get out of here!" Kairi said before dragging him. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu started to run with a bunch more Beedrill coming at them. They caught up with Samurai, but the Beedrill were catching up too. "They're gaining on us!" Kairi said.

The group ran into a nearby shrub. The Beedrill passes by them unseen. That would be a relief. Or is it?

"Guys?" Sora spoke. Kairi, Pikachu, and Samurai looked at him. Before any of them could say anything, they all look at what Sora was pointing at. They all look at the tree covered with Kakuna and there were others hanging by a string.

"This must be their nest," Samurai pointed out.

Sora got curious about the Kakuna, so he pulled out his Pokédex again.

 **Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Weedle**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch.**

Sora puts the Pokédex away and looks at the tree and spotted something out of the ordinary. It was Metapod placed among the Kakuna.

"There's Metapod!" Sora shouted. Kairi covered his mouth.

"Sora! Be quiet!" Kairi whispered in fear.

Unfortunately, they did notice the new visitors before them. Some of the Kakuna started to evolve into Beedrill.

The newly evolved Beedrill started to charge at the group. They started running for their very lives. Before long, more Beedrill started to appear and joined the pursuit. The group through the forest. A cabin is spotted nearby.

"That's my cabin!" Samurai shouted. "I believe we can make it!"

The group ran inside just before a few of them positioned their stingers for the killing blow. But they strike the door instead. The group were relieved. Kairi held onto Sora just as he did her. They pulled their stingers out and they remained outside, waiting for them to eventually come out. Once inside, Samurai took off his armor.

"That was a close one," Sora said still holding Kairi. "Are you alright, Kairi?"

"Yes I am," Kairi said. Sora could feel her trembling. "I'm sorry Sora. I'm sorry about Metapod."

"Kairi I-" Sora paused when Samurai approached them.

"You two should count yourselves lucky," Samurai scowled at them. "I can wager my armor all those Beedrill took your Metapod in an act of revenge!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora snarled.

"There are Pokémon that won't take the capture of one their own too lightly!" Samurai stated. "I would never have done such a careless thing without thinking about the consequences that came with it!"

"Don't you dare blame Sora for this!" Kairi scolded Samurai. "This is all your fault to begin with!"

Samurai was offended by that remark.

"How dare you make such accusations towards me!" Samurai snapped at her.

"I dare because it's true!" Kairi said hotly. "If you haven't gone around swinging a plastic sword around like it was Feudal Japan, none of this would have happened!"

"I will not be lectured by a girl who knows nothing of the ways of Pokémon!" Samurai said. "The novice here abandoned his Metapod when he had a chance to rescue it. The other three from Pallet would never make such a careless mistake!"

"Other three?" Sora asked. "You mean you battled with Gary and the other two?"

"Indeed," Samurai said. "They were worthy Pokémon trainers. Though I lost to them, and they were more challenging than the last. But they were spectacular battles. I have been training for a fourth challenge. And that day finally came when you and I met. But I never thought it be one as foolish as you! It's my belief that you bested my Pinsir with sheer luck."

"Is that why you waited for Sora show up?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Samurai said.

Night came, the Beedrill must have given up on waiting for the group to come out and went home. They were all asleep, all except Sora. Sora was worried about Metapod. The next morning Sora snuck out of the cabin without waking anyone up. Sora took out Weedle's Pokéball and let out Weedle. Weedle was rested up after the battle.

"Weedle," Sora said bending down to knee level. "I'm going to need your help. I need you to lead me to your old nest."

"Weedle, Weedle, Weedle," Weedle shook his head feeling scared. Sora placed his hand on Weedle's head. Weedle looked up to his new trainer.

"I know you're scared," Sora said. "I am too. But I need you to be brave for me. Metapod would need you to be brave. I wouldn't put you in this nasty position if I didn't need your help. Please."

Weedle could clearly see Sora has faith in him. Weedle set aside his fears and nodded.

"Weedle!" Weedle climbed on Sora's shoulder.

"I knew I could have faith in you!" Sora said. Weedle jumped off and started lead Sora to the Beedrill nest.

Not too long, Kairi shifted awake. She stood up and she could see Sora was gone.

"Sora?" Kairi looked around. She looked at Pikachu was still in the cabin with her and Samurai. She looks outside and sees fresh footprints leaving the cabin. "Sora. You're going after Metapod!" Kairi went to Samurai and shook him repeatedly. "Samurai! Wake up!"

"But mommy," Samurai said in his sleep. "I don't want to go to school today." Kairi slaps Samurai awake. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Sora went out to the Beedrill nest to rescue his Metapod!" Kairi said to him.

"That fool is as good as dead if he's heading there!" Samurai said. Kairi had heard enough.

"Shut up and listen!" Kairi scolded the bug trainer and waking Pikachu. "Sora loves his Pokémon dearly, just the same as you and those trainers from Pallet! Try to put yourself in his position! What if it was YOUR Metapod that got captured by those Beedrill!"

Samurai didn't know how to respond to that last part, but the rest started to sink in. I He knew Kairi was right; he'd do the same thing.

"Not too long ago," Kairi started, "Sora saved my life from two Pokémon hunters. He didn't even know me, but he still helped me! His Pikachu got hurt by their Spearow and then we took Pikachu to the Viridian City Pokémon Center to be treated! Sora even saved the Pokémon from the people who used their Pokémon to do bad things! Sora wouldn't abandon his Pokémon! And he wouldn't abandon me!"

Samurai looked into her eyes and saw how serious she is. Samurai hung his head in shame.

"You're right, Miss Kairi," Samurai said. Kairi was surprised to hear him call her by her name for the first time. "What happened yesterday was my fault. I guess I had gotten carried away with my approach. I had brought shame not only to myself, but to my own Pokémon. But the time to dwell on regrets will have to wait for now."

"Then let's go!" Kairi said. Just before she could head to the door, Samurai grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Samurai said. "We will need proper protection before we go."

Samurai put on his armor and walked over to the box and opened it.

Over to the Beedrill nest, Sora with Weedle leading him through the grass, not making a sound. Not wanting to wake the Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill alll around. Sora has Metapod in his sight. His efforts are interrupted by Meowth when he stomps on his head.

"You wanna know what Meowth's favorite game is?" Meowth asked playfully.

"No, what?" Sora replied. Sora regretted asking that when Meowth scratched his face.

"Scartch and Sniffle!" Meowth cackled.

"Ow!" Sora bellowed. "You damn mangy cat!"

"Hey! I am not mangy!" Meowth said feeling offended. "And do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Guess who?" James called.

"I don't know," Sora said sarcastically. "Mickey Mouse?"

"Wrong!" James said.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the ev-"

"Your motto sucks!" Sora told them.

A vein bulged on Jessie's forehead making her angry.

"The motto does not suck!" Jessie snapped. "And never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!"

"Just how stupid are you?" Sora asked. Jessie cleared her throat and continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"It looks like I'm about to get my answer," Sora said knowing he won't get them to shut up.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Two smoke bombs goes off waking the Pokémon in the area. The Beedrill woke up in a furious swarm.

"This is what you get when you ask a dumb question," Sora said.

"Weedle," Weedle agreed.

"Now just hand over Pikachu right now," Jessie said.

"Pikachu's not with me," Sora said. "And even if he was, you clowns wouldn't get him!" Sora then turns to the hairy bug Pokémon. "Weedle!"

"Weedle!" Weedle nodded. Weedle jumped Sora's head as he started running.

"Get back here!" Jessie called to him. Sora ignored her and kept running. Team Rocket ends up chasing after him.

"Okay Weedle, if you just fire String Shot at the Beedrill, some of them might get wrapped up, while the others can go after Team Rocket." Weedle positioned himself waiting for the word. Just as the Beedrill got close enough. "String Shot!" Weelde obliged by shooting the silk at his former comrades. As Sora predicted, the string hits the incoming Beedrill making them tangled up. Sora dives passed the wasp-like Pokémon. Team Rocket stops in their tracks when the Beedrill charges at Team Rocket.

"It's a good thing we have the tank to protect us!" Jessie said.

"And now is a good time to use it!" James agreed when he grabbed the tank. They all screamed when they saw the tank was being eaten by the other Weedle.

"Those Weedle are eating the tank!" Meowth yelped.

"I told you we should have made it out of metal!" Jessie snapped.

"It would have been too heavy to carry!" James said.

"Morons!" Meowth said.

The Beedrill chased Team Rocket right out of the area. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. As the Beedrill caught up, they started to sting them causing them to yell in pain.

Sora made it to Metapod.

"Metapod," Sora sighed. "You're safe." Sora took out Metapod's Pokéball and held in front of the green Pokémon. "It'll be safer inside the Pokéball."

"Metapod. Metapod," Metapod shaking his sides in refusal.

"Metapod," Sora looked at Metapod with a saddened look on his face.

"Weedle!" Weedle yelped in warning!

Sora turned to see a Beedrill coming at them. Weedle climb aboard Sora's shoulder and Sora grabbed Metapod.

"Let's go!" Sora said when he started running. Sora ran as feet could carry with the extra weight to his lanky frame. Weedle fired Poison Sting at the dive-bombing Beedrill only to miss. Sora, not seeing the rock in front of him tripped and dropped Metapod and Weedle lands next to Metapod. "Metapod... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Some Pokémon trainer I turned out to be. I left you here when you needed me. You trusted me. And shattered that trust. I don't blame you if you don't trust me anymore. But I promise I'll be a better trainer for you. Also for Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and for Weedle too."

Metapod looked at Sora with tears forming in his eyes. Weedle was also moved by his promise. Sora heard the buzzing of the Beedrill behind him. Sora turned to look when the Beedrill's forelegs started to glow. Kairi, Pikachu, and Samurai arrive at the scene in a protective net.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped in horror.

"That Beedrill is using Twineedle!" Samurai said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

The Beedrill was getting closer to land the blow. Metapod jumps and takes the blow. Metapod starts falling to the ground when Metapod started to evolve. Everyone started to gasp at the wonderous sight. Metapod evolved into a Butterfree and starts flying for the first time.

"Ree! Ree!" Butterfree chirped.

"Butterfree," Sora said.

Kairi was happy for Sora. She smiled at the newly evolved Butterfree.

"He's beautiful," Kairi beamed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Sora pulled his Pokédex and held it to Butterfree.

 **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Metapod**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away. Weedle looked at Butterfree at awe. Weedle wondered if he could fly so gracefully like the Butterfree before him or his former brethren. But the celebration had to wait because of the incoming Beedrill.

"Ree! Ree! Ree!" Butterfree said.

"Right," Sora nodded. "Weedle let Butterfree carry you!"

"Weedle!" Weedle nodded as Butterfree picked ul Weedle and started flying. The Beedrill started to charge at Butterfree and Weedle.

"Weedle! Poison Sting!" Weedle fired his attack at the Beedrill like a machinegun. They got hit and fell crashing down like airplanes. Others came from all around. "Butterfree! Use Confusion!"

"Ree!" Butterfree's red compound eyes glowed blue as Butterfree used his new attack on the Beedrill. When the attack hit, Some of the Beedrill got hit while others just got confused. Some of them started to turn each other. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Samurai, and the two Bug Types escaped during the ruckus.

Once they were safe Weedle started to move quite similar to Caterpie. Weedle started to evolve. Weedle had evolved into a Kakuna.

"Two evolutions in one day," Sora said. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Ree!" Butterfree beamed.

"Kakuna," Kakuna said.

Kairi smiled for the both of them. She held out her arm. Butterfree obliged her. Sora could only blush watching the girl with the butterfly Pokémon on her arm. He pictured her in a meadow filled with flowers of all kinds and colors.

Kakuna smiled even though he didn't have a mouth.

Samurai walked up to him. Sora looked at him. Samurai cleared his throat.

"I owe you an apology, nov-," Samurai cleared his throat again to correct himself, "I mean Sora."

"You don't have to do that," Sora reassured him. "It's alright."

"No it is not," Samurai disagreed respectfully. "What I said yesterday was out of line. I had brought dishonor to my Pokémon and to myself. Miss Kairi has shared with me a tale of your brave deeds She had told me of how you have rescued her from two miscreants. Until I had heard it, I had thought you were foolish, but I realized that it was I who was foolish. I only wish I could make amends."

Sora knew the perfect way to do so.

"We never got to finish our battle," Sora said.

"How true it is," Samurai agreed. "I shall use my Metapod for our battle."

"And I'll be using Kakuna," Sora said. "This will be your official first Pokémon battle with me."

"Kuna," Kakuna said.

"Didn't he just have a battle as a Weedle?" Kairi asked.

"That really doesn't count," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"I guess you're right," Kairi said.

A few minutes later, Samurai had already sent out Metapod, while Sora will be using Kakuna. The two trainers stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Kairi with Pikachu on her lap and Butterfree and Pidgeotto beside her decided to watch the battle.

"You shall have the honor of making the first attack," Samurai said.

"And I thank you," Sora replied. "Kakuna! Poison Sting!"

"Kakuna!" Kakuna fired his attack at the opposing Pokémon.

"Metapod! Use Harden!" Metapod obeyed by hardening its body. Poison Sting bounces right off. "Now move in for Tackle!" Metapod charges at Kakuna.

"Kakuna!" Sora called. "Jump and use String Shot!" Kakuna jumped out the way. Kakuna fired the string attack wrapping Metapod like a bow on a Christmas present. "Use Poison Sting!" Kakuna let out the attack hitting Metapod in the process.

"Metapod! Harden and then use Tackle!" Metapod used Harden and moved in for Tackle.

"Harden!" Sora ordered. Kakuna hardens himself just as Metapod's attack met hit. But a purple bubble comes out of Metapod's body.

Samurai was confident that Metapod's ability would kick in at any moment. "Tackle again!"

"Dodge it!" Kakuna jumped only for Metapod to miss. "Poison Sting!" Kakuna fired his attack in a similar way that he did with the Beedrill. Metapod could have used Harden or have its ability to take effect; but it was too late the attack covered Metapod with a dust cloud. Once cleared, Metapod was still standing. Was it enough? Metapod fell to its side. Samurai had lost the battle. Kairi and Sora's other Pokémon cheered for both Sora and Kakuna.

Metapod's body glowed in a lime green glow indicating that the ability had kicked in, but too late.

"Metapod!" Samurai ran up to the Pokémon. "Are you okay?"

"Metapod," Metapod responded sadly.

"Don't apologize," Samurai said kindly. "You battled honorably." He sets his sights onto Sora. "And the same can be said to you, Sora."

"You too," Sora said shaking his hand. "I enjoyed battling with you."

Samurai smiled, "As did I."

Kakuna started to evolve as well. Everyone just looked as Kakuna had evolved into a Beedrill.

"And Beedrill makes three," Sora said.

Beedrill buzzed as he flew around in the air.

"Kakuna must have gotten the extra boost from that battle," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora agreed.

A few hours later, the group made it outside the Viridian Forest with Samurai's guide.

"Take this road and it shall lead you to Pewter City," Samurai said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Are you sure that you can't come with us?" Kairi asked.

"Your kind offer is appreciated," Samurai said. "But my place is here in the forest. But I look forward to the day we shall do battle again."

"And that's a promise," Sora said shaking Samurai's hand.

Just as they wave goodbye at Samurai, he smiles at the three of them. Mostly at Sora and Kairi.

"I have forged a newfound respect for you, Sora," Samurai said in his thoughts. "Not only you have good Pokémon as I now can see, but a maiden who shall always be beside you."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu take their leave of Viridian Forest. Sora didn't just get new Pokémon, but he's earned himself a new friend and rival. And Sora's Pokémon journey continues.

 **Sora has caught a Weedle and went through all three stages at once. Also a different twist of how that went. They'll be a different twist for Sora's very first Gym battle. Just sit back and wait for it.**


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

**Episode 5: Showdown in Pewter City**

 **Before you start reading this chapter, I should remind you that Brock will NOT be joining Sora and Kairi on this journey. They'll be some big changes from the official episode and the Pokémon Chronicles episide "A Family that Battles Together Stays Together." That's right! Brock's mother will be in this one. I don't know why it was said that Brock's mom was dead when she was clearly alive. But nowadays, I don't dwell on it so much, and you shouldn't either. Also the first Gym battle will be pretty different as well. And now! On with the show!**

Over to Team Rocket, they started digging a hole, hoping that it'll trap Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu at the bottom.

"Jessie, I'm getting tired," James groaned.

"Stop your complaining!" Jessie scolded him. "If we want to capture Pikachu we have to dig up this pit trap pretty fast!"

"That's right!" James agreed. "If they're heading to Pewter City, they'll be coming this way!"

"Meowth! So stop flapping your gums and keep digging!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket kept digging until the hole was deep enough. Then they concealed so well, they couldn't even tell where it is.

"Where's the trap?!" James exclaimed.

"Start looking for it," Jessie said.

"Is it here?"

"Or here?"

"Over here!"

They kept looking for it until they just gave up. They felt the ground move beneath their feet. Before they could look down, they fell right into their own trap.

"Why do I feel like a certain coyote?" James groaned.

"Meep meep..." Meowth said dazed from the fall.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they finally made it out of Viridian Forest after venturing through for days.

"There it is," Sora said.

"Pewter City," Kairi said also. "This is the first time that I have been here."

"You mean that you never been to Pewter City before?" Sora asked surprised.

"Well no," Kairi admitted. "I've lived in Viridian City my whole life. I have only been out sometimes to go on walks and pick the flowers that grew in them." Kairi smiled as she remembered bringing making a bouquet for her grandmother on her birthday.

"We should hit the Pokémon Center as soon as we get there," Sora said.

"Good idea," Kairi nodded. "Your Pokémon must be pooped." She looked at Pikachu and he nodded in agreement.

Sora and Kairi walked towards the city, so Sora stopped to rest his feet sitting on a nearby rock. Pikachu also took a break.

"Man, it's good to finally sit down after a long walk," Sora said.

"Chu," Pikachu huffed.

"Pewter City is gray," a man's voice spoke. "The color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu looked down to see a tanned-skinned bearded man wearing a red bodega hat. His eyes seems to be squinted, it hard to tell if was awake or asleep.

"Who are you, mister?" Sora asked the man.

"The name's Flint," the man introduced himself. "And you're sitting on some of my merchandise, young man."

Sora and Pikachu looked at the rock he was sitting and quickly got off. Kairi giggled at how they jumped off like a cricket on a stick. The kids looks around to see the rocks placed on display.

"Sorry about that," Sora said. "But why all the rocks?"

"They're souvenirs," Flint explained. "I'm sure that you and your girlfriend would like some."

Sora and Kairi blushed and shook his head.

"Uh, no thanks," Sora said. "We're just passing by. But you think that you can point us to this city's Pokémon Center?"

Flint looks over to Pikachu who seems pretty wiped from the journey.

"Just take that road down there," Flint pointed on his right. "Follow it and you'll get there in no time."

"Thanks," Sora and Kairi said at once. Pikachu climbed on Kairi's shoulder and rested for the ride. They started to follow the trail. "He seems nice," Sora said smiling.

"I don't know about that," Kairi said getting a bad feeling.

"Oh, before you go," Flint called to them. They turned to look at them. "There will be a small fee for resting on my rocks."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu fell in anime-style. Kairi knew that there was a catch.

"Told you so," Kairi said.

Sora chuckled nervously as an anime sweat drop runs down his head.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"I've got this," Kairi paid the man the required amount. It was a good thing for her that she didn't have to pay that much. "That should cover it."

"Thank you kindly, young miss," Flint nodded tipping his hat. He watched the kids walk on the the trail he pointed to them.

They eventually made it to the Pokémon Center as Sora placed Pikachu and three of his Pokéballs on his tray.

"Could you revitalize my Pokémon for me?" Sora asked.

"Yes right away, Sora," the woman asked. Sora looked as his eyes popped to see that it was Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy?!" Sora asked in suprise.

"Yes I'm Nurse Joy," the nurse answered him with a smile.

"What you doing here in Pewter City? Did you get transferred or something?" Sora asked not understanding what was going on.

"The Nurse Joy you and Kairi met in Viridian City is my little sister," Nurse Joy explained. "I'm the older Joy."

"Is that right?" Sora asked letting it all sink in.

"Yes," the nurse nodded. "She told me nice things about you. She said that you were a very brave young man." Sora chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He figured that the younger Joy told her sister what Sora did helping out Kairi and the Pokémon Center. "By the way, have you seen that poster?"

Sora turned to look at what she meant and it was the poster for the Pokémon League being held at the Indigo Plateau. Kairi came in the room with lunch for the two of them. Some sandwiches and a couple of sodas. Kairi looked at Sora looking at the poster.

Kairi walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh! Hey!" Sora said.

"Thinking of entering in that tournament?" Kairi asked playfully.

"Yeah I guess," Sora said. "It looks like that it should be fun to compete."

"It's not as simple as you think," a new voice spoke.

Sora and Kairi turned to see a light tanned skinned boy, looking five years older than the two of them. His eyes were squinted as well. He wore an orange shirt with a green vest above it and brown pants with black shoes with white triangle spots.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked him.

"If you look at the bottom of the poster it states that you have to travel to different cities in the Kanto region and challenge the eight gym leaders and win the eight gym badges as proof of your victory in order to compete in the Pokémon League," the boy explained walking up to them.

"That should be a piece of cake," Sora said smugly.

"Again it's not that so simple," the boy said. "All the gym leaders will be using a specific type to battle you with. The Pewter City's Gym leader uses Rock Types. And the Pikachu you have will be at a disadvantage because the Gym leader's Pokémon are also Ground Types. Electric attacks won't even phase them."

"How do you know that about my Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"I saw you two come in," the boy said.

"Of course you did," Sora said feeling stupid.

"Just who are you?" Kairi asked him.

"The name's Brock," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"And I'm Kairi," she also introduced.

"Nice to meet you both," Brock said smiling. "You don't mind if I join you for lunch, do you?"

"Not really," Sora said.

"Nope," Kairi said.

"Great!" Brock beamed.

Brock joining Sora and Kairi sat down at a table enjoying their lunch. Unknown to the three of them. Flint is watching them hoping that he wouldn't be seen. Tears ran down the man's face feeling guilty for some reason.

During their meal, Sora and Kairi explained to Brock about where they're from and how they met. Brock even asked about his necklace. So Sora explained that he is descended from a long line of knights and about it being a symbol of knighthood.

"That's quite a tale," Brock said.

"I know," Sora said. "I had it for as long as I can remember. It was my dad's," Sora said. "And it was his dad's and so on."

"Whatever happened to him?" Brock asked making Sora frown.

"I..." Sora paused. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sora turned away and out the window. Kairi looked at him seeing how painful it sounded. Kairi meant to ask about Sora's father back in Viridian Forest, but never got a chance because of their horsing around.

"I'm sorry," Brock said remorseful. "I didn't mean to ask a painful question." Brock sighed. "I feel for you." That grabbed Sora's attention. "My dad up and left to be a great Pokémon trainer but he never came home."

"I'm not even going to ask you what happened to yours," Sora told Brock.

"You sure that you don't wanna-" Brock was gonna finish asking.

"We just want to respect your privacy," Kairi said.

"Thanks," Brock said. "How about after we get your Pokémon, you two join me and my family for dinner?"

"We don't want to be a bother," Kairi said.

"It's not a problem," Brock said. "I bet you could use a home cooked meal."

It was true that it had been days since they had a home cooked meal since leaving their hometown's. So they nodded.

"Sure," Sora beamed.

"I'm game," Kairi said.

"Great!" Brock smiled.

Sora, Kairi, and Brock returned to the counter of the Pokémon Center to pick up Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Beedrill.

"Your Pokémon are fighting fit," Nurse Joy beamed.

"Thanks so much!" Sora said when he grabbed his Pokéballs and Pikachu jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Brock went up to Nurse Joy and held her hand. His face has tinted pink and hearts formed in his eyes.

"I think that its is wonderful that you're doing such a good thing for his Pokémon!" Brock flirted.

Sora just stared at him confused. One minute he was all cool and stoic, and in the next he starts turning into a lovesick lunatic.

Kairi just giggled at Brock's antics. Brock kept flirting until Nurse Joy's Chansey came in.

"Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!"

"You'll have to excuse me, Brock!" Nurse Joy "An emergency just came up."

Brock hung his head in defeat.

"Brock just got burned," Sora commented.

"Big time," Kairi agreed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Brock led them to his house. They looked at the house amazed by its size. It was bigger than Sora's house since it was meant for two people; same can be said about Kairi's. They wondered how many lived in the house.

They got their answer when Brock opened the door and saw nine other kids; five boys and four girls. And also they all shared the appearance.

"I'm home!" Brock announced.

"Welcome home, Brock!" one of the boys greeted. The kids took notice of the new visitors.

"Who are they?" another boy asked.

"Hey look!" one of the girls shouted. "A Pikachu!"

The kids started to crowd them; the boys specifically shown their interest in Kairi. One of the twins clinged to her left leg. The girls shown interest in Sora. The other twin did the same thing.

"Oh wow, you're very beautiful," the second oldest boy complimented.

"You're the prettiest girl that I had ever seen," his brother said.

"Very pretty," two more boys said.

"Goo," the baby boy said.

"Um, thanks?" Kairi giggled nervously.

Sure enough, the apple dosen't fall from the tree. Sora looked down and the girls just stared at him with a look on their faces.

Sora just smiled nervously and patted the girls heads wanted to be nice.

"You're really cute," one the girls said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked another.

"I can be your girlfriend," said the third.

"Goo," the baby girl said.

"That's enough," Brock scolded his siblings. "It's impolite to crowd around our guests like that. Give them some space."

"Aw," the kids groaned. The kids backed away letting them in.

"Sorry about that," Brock apologized. "They get like that when they meet people they may like."

"Kinda like Nurse Joy," Sora said under his breath.

"I should introduce you to them," Brock said as he pointed to each of the kids. "This is Forrest, Salvador, Yolanda, Timmy, Cindy, Suzy, Tommy, and these two are Billy and Tilly."

"I'm Sora," he introduced. "And of course you know that this Pikachu."

"~Sora~"

"And I'm Kairi," she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Kairi," the boys said lovestruck. "A very pretty-pretty name."

Before long a woman wearing a pink top and a white long skirt coming down stairs holding a picture frame. She walks towards the wall and hangs it up on the wall.

"What a lovely piece of art," the woman said. "What do you think of this painting?" Brock was about to ask what painting. "The artwork. What do you think of it? It's a Smeargle masterpiece!"

"That's art?" Sora whispered to Kairi.

"It looks more like it was just splashed on," Kairi whispered.

"Where did you get that by chance?" Brock asked.

"I bought it at this darling little market!" the woman said. "I'm thinking of becoming an art connoisseur!"

Brock started to point out some things, "You know, just last week you were studying astrological science. And the week before that you were learning how to yodel."

"Oh that was loads of fun!" she beamed. The woman took note of the two kids and Pikachu in the same room. "Oh, we have company. I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there! My name is Lola! And in case that you didn't figure it out, I'm the children's mother. Welcome to our happy home!"

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"And thanks for having us," Sora smiled.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said.

"Well any friend of Brock's is always welcomed here," Lola said before she took one good look at Sora. Lola gasped as she rushed to the boy. Before Sora could ask what was wrong she took a look at his left arm. "Oh my! You poor dear! You look like you're nothing but skin and bones!"

Pikachu went onto Kairi's shoulder as she giggled at Lola fussing over Sora like he was one of her own kids.

"We should get you something to eat right away," Lola said. "That'll put some meat on those bones."

"Uh, thanks, ma'am," Sora said as she dragged him in the kitchen.

"Well I should help out," Brock said. "I need to get dinner started anyway."

"You don't mind if I lend a hand, do you?" Kairi asked wanting to help.

"You shouldn't go through all the trouble," Brock said. "Besides, you and Sora are our guests."

"Well, it's just I want Sora to eat the food that I prepare for him," Kairi stated. Brock smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Kairi," Brock said.

A little while later, the family and the guests were seated at the table. Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Beedrill eating the Pokémon food that Brock had prepared for them.

As they all ate, Brock explained to Sora and Kairi that Lola had taken up so many interests and hobbies she often left home to go to school, leaving Brock to cook and clean for his brothers and sisters, it somehow began a habit for him even when mother was home. Brock presented to them is a thick beef stew containing potatoes, carrots and some spices for extra flavor. Sided with biscuits as soft as a cloud. And a salad consisted with chopped lettuce, tomatoes, golden crutons, and sliced red onions.

Sora's looked at the stew that was prepared for him Sora took on spoonful and his tastebuds were in heaven.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "This is amazing! My mom should totally have this recipe, Brock!"

"Thanks," Brock smiled. "I'm glad that you like it, but I didn't make it."

Sora looked at Lola who shook her head telling him that it wasn't her either.

"I made it," Kairi said. "it's my gradma's recipe. She would make it on a cold day."

Sora was amazed that Kairi went through the trouble to cook for him. Sora smiled at her.

"Well, I have to say that it's the best stew that I ever had," Sora said before he took another spoonful.

Kairi was so happy to hear Sora say that. She wanted to cook more for Sora, wanting to see that satisfying look on his face everyday.

Sora pretty full from his meal landed on the bed in the guest room procided for him letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction. Pikachu land on the bed with the same satisfaction. But Sora knew that there was only one thing to do. He had to train for his upcoming battle with the Gym Leader.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"We should start thinking of a strategy to win our first battle," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. "We should head outside and do some serious training."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Sora stepped out to do some serious training, when unknown to him and Pikachu, he was being watched by Flint.

Sora found a river and decided to train there. Pikachu called out Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Beedrill. Sora worked on training for hours. Butterfree had learned how to use Psybeam while Beedrill had learned to use Poison Jab.

Sora stops training when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Sora turned to look and only to see Flint coming out of the hiding place.

"You're that guy selling rocks, aren't you?" Sora recognized him.

"I am," Flint said. "And I am here to help you out."

"Help me out with what?" Sora asked not understanding.

"For your battle against the Pewter City's Gym Leader," Flint told him.

"You helping me out?" Sora tilted his head being skeptical. "What kind of help."

"With a piece of advice," Flint said. "Most of your Pokémon are weak against Rock Type moves and Pikachu is weak against Ground Types. But your Pikachu and Pidgeotto can learn Steel Type moves."

"Steel Type moves?" Sora asked him.

"That's right," Flint said. "Pikachu can learn Iron Tail and Pidgeotto can learn Steel Wing. That way, you are guaranteed for a victory."

Sora thought about for a moment, but he knew that Flint was right. Butterfree and Beedrill are Bug Types and he knew that Bug Types don't do so well against Rock Types. The same can be said for Flying Types. Sora just had one question on his mind.

"Why all the free advice?" Sora asked. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Flint answered. "I have my own reasons."

Sora turned to Pikachu and Pidgeotto, knowing that they should learn something new.

"Pikachu. Pidgeotto," Sora said. "It's time to learn Steel Wing and Iron Tail!" Sora turned around "Thanks for the hea-" Flint was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Sora just shrugged and started practicing. Pikachu lifted his tail and tried to slam it into a rock, while Pidgeotto did the same with another.

Brock was strolling by when he spotted Sora training with his Pikachu and Pidgeotto. Brock new all too well where this was going. Brock left Sora and his Pokémon be and let them continue in peace.

After a couple of hours Pikachu finally mastered Iron Tail. Pikachu's tail glowed as it was made of solid metal. His tail shattered the rock incredibly hard, causing it to split in half. Pidgeotto had finally mastered Steel Wing. Pidgeotto's wing had sliced through the top of the rock like it was cake.

Sora was feeling confident that he will win his first Gym battle. Sora and Pikachu made it back to the house to get some sleep. He needed rest for the upcoming day. Sora fell right to sleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

On the very next morning, Sora and Pikachu had gotten up and prepared for his first Gym battle. Sora came down stairs only to see that it was partly deserted. The only one still present was Kairi.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said. "Where is everyone?"

"They said that they had something to do today," Kairi answered. "So Lola gave me the house key when we leave for the Gym."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do!" Sora stated before his stomach grumbled. "As soon as we have something to eat first."

Kairi giggled as she shook her head. Sora and Kairi and a bowl of cereal while Pikachu had some Pokémon food Brock had prepared for Pikachu."

As soon as they were done eating, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made it to the Pewter City Gym. The building itself looks impressive. It definitely looked like something that a Rock Type could train in. They entered the Gym. Sora looked around and he could see that the place was empty.

"Anybody here?" Sora called out. "I'm Sora and I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle!"

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym," a familiar voice called back.

Sora and Kairi were confused when they recognized that voice. The lights turns on to reveal Brock.

"Brock?!" Sora asked shocked. "What you doing here?"

"I have been waiting for you, Sora," Brock said. "I have been looking forward for this. And now we'll see if your training has paid off."

"Wait a minute," Kairi spoke up. "You mean that-"

Brock nodded as he stood up.

"That's right," Brock answered. "I am the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym, Brock!"

Sora and Kairi were shocked that the boy who just welcomed them in his home is the Gym Leader.

"No way," Sora said in shock.

"We will have a two on two battle," Brock said.

Sora smiled getting over his shock.

"Yeah let's do this," Sora said.

Kairi just stood there worried. She knew Sora's Pidgeotto, Beedrill, and Butterfree weren't good choices against Rock Types. She had to root for Sora. She figured that he already got something up his sleeve. The ground below them opens to a rocky battlefield. Forrest steps up holding two flags one being red and the other being green. Forrest is acting as judge for the battle.

Forrest announced, "The battle of Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader and Sora of Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using two Pokémon! In accordance to the rules of the Pokémon League, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! The battle will be over if neither of the trainer's Pokémon is able to battle! Begin!" Forrest raises the flags.

"Geodude! Go!" Shouted Brock when he took out a Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball lets out a Pokémon looking like a gray boulder-like Pokémon with its hands being fisted.

"Geodude!"

Sora pulled his Pokédex and pointed at Geodude.

 **Geodude, the Rock Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing. They even bash against each other in a contest to prove whose is harder.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and pulls out Pidgeotto's Pokéball.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Sora called out letting out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flies up in the air.

"I was afraid of this," Kairi said to herself.

"A Pidgeotto against my Geodude?" Brock scoffed. "You should know that you're at a real disadvantage!"

"You'll be in for a big surprise," Sora said smugly.

Kairi was confused with what he said. She wondered what Sora is planning.

"Surprise me," Brock goaded. "Geodude! Mega Punch!"

"Geodude!" Geodude floated towards the bird Pokémon pulling its fist back and sends forward for a powerful hit.

"Pidgeotto! Dodge and use Gust!" Sora ordered. Pidgeotto obeyed and started creating a powerful wind. The attack did little damage and Geodude missed.

"Don't let it get away!" Brock said. "Hit it with Rock Throw!" Geodude swung his arms creating smaller rocks. As the name suggested, Geodude threw its arms at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto barely dodged the assault, but it did some serious damage.

"Alright Pidgeotto! Dive with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew at a fast speed hitting the rock Pokémon. Kairi watched as she knew those attacks did little damage. Sora remained confident that his strategy would work. "Now use Steel Wing!"

"Steel Wing?" Kairi asked.

"Steel Wing?!" Brock gasped.

Pidgeotto's wings gave a metallic glow as he flew at his opponent.

"Geodude! Get out of there!" Geodude tries to get away, but Pidgeotto was too quick. Pidgeotto landed the blow to Geodude, dealing heavy damage. Geodude went flying into one of the rocks on the battlefield.

Kairi was awestruck. She knew that Pidgeotto didn't know that move before. Pidgeotto had to learn it just recently.

Geodude was down, but not out. Geodude floated back up ready to attack.

"Geodude!" Brock called. "Smack Down!" Geodude threw a small rock right at Pidgeotto making him fall to the ground. "Now use Magnitude!"

"Geodude!" Geodude punched the ground pretty hard. The ground began to shake, and Kairi tries to keep her balance. Pidgeotto felt the damage dealt onto him. The Magnitude was a level of 7. "Now give one last Mega Punch to finish it!" Geodude charged at Pidgeotto with its fist in the air with ferocity.

"Pidgeotto!" Sora called. "Use your Steel Wing to wrap this up!" Pidgeotto went running charging at Geodude with both wings in play.

Geodude and Pidgeotto clashed their moves making it seem that they had missed one another. Both Pokémon just stood their for a moment not moving an inch.

Kairi watched very anxiously with her hands in prayer while Brock's mother and other siblings had already entered at some point watching at some point. A few seconds later, both Pidgeotto and Geodude fell to the ground, earning a double knockout.

"Geodude and Pidgeotto are unable to battle!" Forrest said raising both flags. "The battle is tied!"

"Geodude! Return!" Brock held up Geodude's Pokéball calling it back. "You did great. You deserve a nice long rest."

"Return Pidgeotto!" Sora calls Pidgeotto back to his Pokéball. "Great job, Pidgeotto. You should rest up for a while."

Sora puts the Pokéball to his side.

"Hey Sora!" Brock called. "I was impressed by what you just did! You having your Pidgeotto using Steel Wing took me off guard. But this battle isn't over yet!" Brock took out another Pokéball.

"You got that right!" Sora said grinning as he agreed.

"Now! Onix! Go!" Brock called throwing the Pokéball. The Pokéball lets out an Onix. Onix roars as it awaits for its trainer's instructions.

Sora pulled out his Pokédex again and pointed it towards Onix

 **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and looks at Pikachu.

"You ready Pikachu?" Sora asked the yellow Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu before he ran to the battlefield.

Kairi was really worried. She clearly knew that Onix has the type advantage in this one.

"Onix looks way too strong," Kairi thought to herself. "How is Pikachu going to manage a win, unless..." Kairi paused when a thought popped in her head. "Pikachu knows a move that really can hit it."

"Begin!" Forrest shouted.

"Onix! Tackle, let's go!" Brock ordered. Onix dove at Pikachu confident to land a hit due to its size.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield using the boulders as a sleed boost. Onix missed and hit the boulder Pikachu had just lifted off of. Onix kept did the same to some of the other boulders with the same results. Pikachu tried again only this time, Pikachu was caught in the blast. Pikachu goes flying and hits the ground.

"Use Bind on Pikachu!" Onix grabbed the mouse Pokémon by its tail squeezing him tightly.

"Pika," Pikachu said being squeezed.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu let out Thunder Shock, but it didn't do any damage at all.

"Sora!" Kairi called to Sora. "Electric attacks won't work because Onix is a Ground Type!"

"I know!" Sora said. "I got an idea!"

"What idea?!" Kairi asked.

Sora turned to Kairi with a smile. "You'll see."

Brock's siblings were rooting for Onix. But Lola just looked at the challenger's face. She wondered what he was smiling about.

"Thunder Shock again! Aim for the eyes!" Sora ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu did exactly that when the shock hits Onix in the eyes. The attack hits its cue causing Onix to go temporarily blind. Onix lets go of Pikachu.

"Run up Onix's head and use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered.

Pikachu ran across Onix's body with his tail in a metallic glow. Kairi's worries started to fade when she witness it.

"Could that be what he had in mind?" Kairi asked herself.

"Onix! Shake Pikachu off!" Onix tried to do so, but Pikachu was running too fast. Pikachu reaches Onix head and smacks the giant Pokémon with the force of the tail attack. The did serious damage. Onix roars as it falls to its side. Pikachu gets off, but Onix gets back up. "Onix! Use Dig!" Onix was about to dive into the ground only when static electricity started to fizz from Onix's body. Onix was paralyzed. "Pikachu's Static ability must have kicked in while Onix had Pikachu in Bind," Brock thought as sweat ran down his face.

Sora and Kairi noticed how sluggish the rocky Pokémon was moving. Sora figured since Onix being paralyzed wouldn't be able to attack much as often.

"Okay Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran pretty fast at Onix. Onix tries to swing Pikachu away with its tail, but Pikachu dodges with ease due to the paralysis. Pikachu jumps high in the air. Brock was caught off guard with that. "Iron Tail!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail in a circle. Pikachu landed an extremely powerful blow to the head. The Gym went silent. Kairi, Forrest, and the rest of Brock's family watched anxiously waiting for the results. Pikachu lands on his feet. Sora and Brock stood there with anticipation. After a few seconds, Onix falls to the ground knocked out.

Kairi couldn't believe what she just saw. A small Pikachu just beaten a giant Pokémon. Brock's other siblings started to cry because their big brother just lost.

Forrest raises the green flag.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Forrest announced. "Pikachu wins! The match goes to Sora Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"I won!" Sora said in a low tone. "I WON!!!!!!!!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Brock calls Onix back to its Pokéball while smiling even though he lost.

"You battled well, Onix," Brock said. "You deserve a good long rest."

Everyone stepped outside of the Gym while Sora revels in his victory.

"That was a pretty epic battle, Sora," Kairi cheered for him. "I wasn't sure if you would win. But you gave it your all."

Sora smiled with hands behind his head.

"I wasn't sure that I would win," Sora said.

"But you did," Brock said. Sora turned to Brock holding a small box. The box opens to reveal a small rock shaped badge. "As accordingly to the rules of the Pokémon League I hearby reward you with the Boulder Bage as proof of your victory at the Pewter Gym."

Sora smiled as he accepted the badge.

"Thanks Brock," Sora said. "For that awesome battle!"

"I enjoyed that battle just the same as you did," Brock said.

Before Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu could take their leave the group spotted a man trying to sneak off.

"Hey you!" Brock called out. "What you doing there!"

"I was just passinging by!" Flint stammered. Lola, Brock, and the rest of the kids recognized his voice.

"Flint?" Lola asked.

"Dad?" Brock asked.

"DAD?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed at once.

"Pika?" Pikachu was also on a loss.

"I am not who you think I am," Flint lied. "So just forget that you saw me and..."

Brock ran up to his father and tore off the fake beard and hat. Sora and Kairi were wide eyed just finding out that the man running the souvenir shop was infact the good-for-nothing father who just ran off and never came back. And what shocked Sora the most is that he helped him out with a piece of advice.

"Come on Dad! You think that I wouldn't know my own father's voice?!" Brock roared. "You got a lot of nerve for running out on us like that!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!" Flint admitted.

"Flint," Lola said walking up to her husband. "Why did you run off on me and the children? Please tell that."

"Because I was ashamed and embarrassed," Flint admitted crying. "I tried to be a great Pokémon trainer, but my efforts were in vain, so I didn't want to come home a failure! That's why I stayed away." Flint dropped to his knees and begged to his wife. "You took up so many interests and hobbies I thought that you were bored with me."

Lola could hear the sadness in her husband's voice she started to hug him tightly.

"Don't be silly, hun," Lola said comforting. "When we first met in our first Pokémon battle, I knew that you were the one for me. The one thing that I never lost interest in was you. And you're not a failure. You'll always be a success in my eyes."

Kairi just stood there with teary eyes watching a husband and wife rekindle after being apart, while Sora was still shocked.

"Oh Lola!" Flint cried.

"My sweet Flint!" Lola said.

They held each other's hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Sora shook off his shocked expression and ran up to them.

"Just wait a minute!" Sora finally spoke. "There's one thing that bugging me. And it's going to keep bugging me if I don't ask."

"What?" Flint asked.

"Why did you help me out?" Sora asked. "Why did you give me advice on beating your own son?"

Kairi, Brock, and the other nine kids looked Flint wanting to know the same thing.

"Well, I just took one look at you and you reminded me of me at your age," Flint said. This caused to smile. "You just looked pretty green."

Sora did an Anime-style fall at that statement. This just made the kids start laughing.

"Also why did you run a souvenir shop just outside of town?" Kairi asked.

"I just needed the money to buy food," Flint answered.

And that made a lot more sense.

The whole family got together for the first time after Flint being away and they invited Sora and Kairi to join the celebration, but the kids were just looking at their parents feeding each other and making lovey dovey noises. Kairi was looking at them sweetly while Sora just ate his meal enjoying his dinner.

"Mom, Dad come on," Tommy said.

"We're at the table," Cindy said.

And this went on throughout the meal.

On the next moring Sora and Kairi took their leave by saying goodbye to Brock and his family.

"You kids can make your way to Cerulean City by making it over Mount Moon," Flint said to them. "It should take you two at least less than a day."

"Thanks," Sora said.

"You've been such good hosts," Kairi said.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said.

"Just take of yourselves out there," Brock said.

"We will," Kairi said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu waved goodbye to the big family smiling and waving. The boys were sad to see Kairi leave; just the same the girls were sad to see Sora leave. But Brock knew that it was only a matter of time before they bounced back.

Flint and Lola looked at Sora and Kairi smiling warmly at them. They could tell that there was a spark between the two of them. It reminded them of their younger days.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket. They dug their way back to Virdian Forest.

"Finally!" James panted. "We made it!"

They all looked around and something seemed awfully familiar to them. They got of the hole and looked around.

"This doesn't look like Pewter City to me," Jessie said.

"I don't remember that many trees in a city either," James pointed out.

"Meowth! We're not in Pewter City at all!"

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked when they looked around and saw that they were in the Beedrill nest. The Beedrill attacked them again yelping in pain as they started to run for their lives once again.

"Why couldn't we have ended up being stepped on like in the Anime?!" James shouted running.

"At least that is safer for us!" Jessie yelled.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and run!" Meowth called out.

 **How was that for a change? The next one will soon be underway! So stay tuned!**


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Episode 6: Clefairy and the Moon Stone**

Just a couple of hours after Sora, Kairi and Pikachu had left Pewter City, they embark to Cerulean City for Sora's second Gym Badge. So to get there, they make their way to Mount Moon. Many stories were told of this mysterious place. And that's where they'll discover they're all true. But on the way over there, they run into a small boy wearing a blue baseball cap, a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts and has a bandaid on his right leg.

"Hey you!" The boy called out to them pointing his finger. "I heard some talk about a kid with a Pikachu who beat the Pewter City's Gym Leader! And you match the description!"

"And that's me," Sora said. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a battle with you!" The boy said pulling out a Pokéball. "One that I will win!"

"That's one cocky kid," Kairi said.

"And he's about to get more than he asked for," Sora pulling out a Pokéball. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Let's make it two on two!" the kid said.

"Okay," Sora said. "You got it! Beedrill! Go!"

Sora throws his Pokéball letting out Beedrill. The boy threw his Pokéball as well.

"Rattata! Go!" the boy threw the ball letting out Rattata.

"Rattata!"

"Rattata! Hyper Fang!" Rattata starts up by opening its mouth with its buck teeth glowing.

"Beedrill! Poison Sting!" Sora ordered. Beedrill fired a barrage of Poison Sting at the little mouse Pokémon, hitting its mark. Rattata was still standing.

"Rattata! Quick Attack!" the boy shouted. Rattata used Quick Attack while dodging more of Beedrill's attack. The attack hits the bee Pokémon on mark. Beedrill falls, but quickly regains balance.

"Beedrill! Fury Attack!" Sora gave the order. Beedrill came at Rattata hitting it with his needles (but not killing it mind you). Rattata is knocked out.

"Ratta..." Rattata could only say.

"Rattata! Come back!" The boy called Rattata back. He puts that Pokéball away and pulls out another one.

"Ekans! Come out!" The boy yelled out. The Pokéball lets Ekans out of the Pokéball as the snake Pokémon readied itself for battle.

"Ekansssss!"

Sora pulled out his Pokédex to scan the Ekans since he didn't get a chance to do so twice.

 **Ekans, the Snake Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.**

"This Ekans seems different from Jessie's Ekans," Sora commented. "But at least this one will play fair.

"Ekans! Use Poison Tail!" Ekans's tail glowed purple swirled with poison as it swung at Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Return!" Sora called Beedrill back.

"Calling it quits?" the boy taunted.

"Not on your life!" Sora said. "Pikachu! Go for it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said entering battle.

The boy just grinned.

"Now that's the Pokémon I wanted to battle!" The boy said. "Ekans! Wrap!" Ekans wrapped its body around Pikachu's body. Squeezing tightly.

"Pika!" said being squeezed.

"Thunder Shock!" Sora shouted.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu shouted while Ekans screamed being shocked. Ekans fell to the ground with its eyes swirled.

"Ekans!" the boy ran to his Pokémon. "You okay?"

"Ekanssssss." Ekans responded.

"You were awesome," the boy said. "You'll always be a winner to me."

"I'd say the same to any of my Pokémon," Sora said. "I can see you love your Pokémon very much."

"Yeah!" The boy smiled. "That was a good battle! My name's Zack!"

"Sora," he introduced.

"And I'm Kairi," she also introduced.

"So why did you wanna battle me, anyway?" Sora asked Zack.

"Well, I heard about the battle you had with Brock, the Gym Leader at Pewter City," Zack started, "I heard he beat his strongest Pokémon with a Pikachu. So I wanted to battle you to see how awesome you were."

Sora smiled as he held put his hands behind his head.

"At least it's better than an autograph," Kairi joked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi started laughing while Sora and Zack joined.

"So where are you two heading off to?" Zack asked them.

"We're just heading over to Mount Moon," Kairi explained.

"It's just on the way to Cerulean City," Sora added.

"Mount Moon?!" Zack yelled. "That's where I'm heading too!"

Zack joins Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu on the trip to the mountain.

"Have you ever wondered about why it's called Mount Moon?" Kairi asked the boys.

"Not really," Zack said.

"I heard that a meteor crash landed on the mountain millions of years ago, just as the dinosaurs ruled the world," Kairi explained.

"No kidding?" Sora asked surprised.

"It's said the meteor happens to be the Moon Stone," Kairi said. "The Moon Stone is an evolutionary stone to evolve certain Pokémon. The Moon Stone is why it's called Mount Moon."

"Well that's great and all," Zack said. "There's a reason I'm going there."

"What reason is that?" Sora asked.

"There's a Pokémon there that's super duper rare," Zack explained. "So rare, it can Mount Moon is one of the places to find one! And I want one of them!"

The group got close to the mountain wondering what Pokémon could Zack be talking about when they heard a scream.

"Look! Over there!" Sora shouted. The group ran in the direction of the scream. They saw someone, a lanky young man in a lab coat and round glasses being attacked a bunch of blue bat-like Pokémon.

"That guy's being attacked by a group of Zubat!" Zack said.

Sora pulled his Pokédex to analyze the Zubat.

 **Zubat, the Bat Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison/Flying**

 **Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned.**

"Now that burns," Sora joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Sora!" Kairi scolded. "That guy needs our help now!"

"You're right. Sorry," Sora said. "Pikachu! Go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu charged at the Zubat.

Pikachu ran towards the Zubat while some are still attacking while others have started to bite Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked the Zubat forcing them to retreat, all but one. The last Zubat dove at Pikachu.

"Aah!" Zack screamed. "It's using Wing Attack!"

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Thunder Shock again!" Pikachu obeyed. The man turned to see that the attacking Zubat had already left. Pikachu shocked the last Zubat, making it fall to the ground. Sora threw a Pokéball at the Zubat trapping it inside. The Pokéball swerved back and forth. The Pokémon inside tried to break free. Stars swerved confirming the catch. "Gotcha!" Sora beamed. "Zubat is as good as mine!"

"Pi Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"That was awesome!" Zack shouted jumping up and down. "Not only you beat Brock, but you got a Zubat, too!"

Sora just chuckled. Sora grabbed the Pokéball and puts it with the others as he carrying Pikachu in his arm, along with Kairi, and Zack ran to the man.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

The man stood up and shouted in a nerdy voice, "WOW! You guys are the greatest!" He started to hug Sora pretty tight.

"It was nothing really," Sora said being muffled.

"I'm talking super fantis-fabulistic!" the man said. "That was the best rescue that I ever had! That was two thumbs up! Way up!"

Pikachu was caught in the middle, and getting his fill of the crushing hug, Pikachu shocks both Sora and the scientist. "It is said that man's best friend is a Pokémon," he said adjusting his glasses. "And seeing you two together is enough for to believe it."

"That's great," Sora said.

"I'm so moved," he said. "Such friendship I never thought I'd see! When the Zubat began attacking me! A young spikey-headed hero whom thanks to that I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did I mention that I am grateful?"

"Yes you did," Sora said "Didn't look like the poetic type."

"But why those Zubat attacking you, mister?" Zack asked.

"Never call me, mister!" The scientist scolded. "Call me Seymour! Seymour the Scientist! Knowledge! Research! I am Seymour the Scientist!"

They all looked at him with confusion then at each other.

"Well," Sora said. "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said. "My name's Kairi."

"And I'm Zack," Zack introduced.

"You asked my why the Zubat attacked me, right?" Seymour asked.

"Yes," Zack said.

"Well you have to come inside to see it," Seymour said leading them inside. They all saw that there were lights in the cave. It was no wonder the Zubat attacked. "This is why. Someone strung up these lights. The Pokémon here needs the dark or they will be all confused.

"That explains why the Zubat attacked," Kairi pointed out. "They must have thought it you who strung them up."

"That's probably it," Seymour said. "The lights are upsetting them and making them confused. Those Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere." The group saw the small bug Pokémon pull of their mushrooms on the ground. "And the hot lights are drying up the Sandshrew." They saw a yellowish armadillo-like Pokémon on the ground feeling drained.

"Oh those poor Pokémon," Kairi said sadly.

"Pi," Pikachu sadly agreed.

"That's why I'm here," Seymour told them. "I've been patrolled to protect the mountain from the trouble makers that's attacking these caves."

"Trouble makers?" Zack scoffed. "Why would they attack a cave?"

"I'm afraid they're after the Moon Stone," Seymour replied.

"The Moon Stone?" Sora asked.

"Exactly," Seymour nodded. "The Moon Stone is at least millions of years old or perhaps older. Many explorers have searched these caves, but none have found where it is hid. We've studied the fragments of the space rock every hour. And that's why the invaders have come here and upset these caves."

"Is that so?" Sora tilted his head.

"Ever since I was a little boy, it was my belief that there are Pokémon that came here to earth from outer space," Seymour said.

"I did hear rumors of Pokémon that aren't really from earth," Sora said.

"And the Moon Stone is the very craft that brought these Pokémon here!" Seymour said. "And it dwells in this very cave. And that means that the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokémon!" Seymour looks to Sora and holds by the hands. "You agree with me don't you?!"

Sora looks into the young scientists eyes and he can clearly see that he's very serious.

"If you say that its does then that's good enough for me," Sora said as he nodded.

"Clefairy," a pink fairy-like Pokémon came skipping along carrying a small stone in its hand.

They group looks at the new Pokémon with amazement. Zack's eyes lighten up as they had stars in them.

"Wow!" Zack beamed. "A Clefairy!"

Kairi gushed at the Clefairy in sight.

"Oh she's so cute!" Kairi beamed.

Sora pulls out his Pokédex and points it at the Clefairy.

 **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cleffa**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **On every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokémon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other.**

"A Fairy Type, huh?" Sora smiled as he puts his Pokédex away.

Zack pulls out a Pokéball.

"That's the Pokémon that I want!" Zack said as he readies his Pokéball. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"You can't!" Seymour stops him. Zack looks at Seymour. "Sorry, but it's best that you let it stay here. I hope you understand."

Zack just looks at him as he frowns, then he sighs as he reluctantly agrees.

"Okay, Seymour," Zack said. "I guess you're right."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy screams in fright.

The group runs to the where the scream came from. Clefairy stands against the wall all scared when the shadow of Meowth looms over the scared fairy Pokémon.

"Don't be scared of Meowth!" Meowth said grinning in a sinister way.

The group made it to Clefairy only to see Meowth standing on the ledge over Clefairy.

"It's Meowth!" Sora recognized.

"What you doing here?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Looking for trouble makers like you!" Sora said.

Clefairy was scared. Pikachu came to her side to calm her down.

" _It's okay."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Really?"_ \- Clefairy subtitle.

 _"Yes. Sora won't let anything happen to you."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

" _Thank you_." - Clefairy subtitle.

"Why am I not surprised that Team Rocket is behind this?" Sora asked sarcastically. "Always looking for trouble."

"Did someone say trouble?" Jessie asked.

"You should make that double!" James rhymed.

"And here we go," Sora groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"They sure are show offs," Seymour said.

"Seriously, why do you say that?" Sora asked. "What the hell is that to suppose to mean?"

"You're just jealous," Jessie sneered.

"That we won't let you join us," James said.

"That'll be a club that I wouldn't be caught dead in," Sora said.

"You know these dorks?" Zack asked.

"Sure do," Kairi said glaringly. "They're from an organization called Team Rocket. They're very bad people."

"And we're proud of it, little girl," Jessie said.

"You put the lights in the caves," Zack pointed out. "You're causing the Pokémon to get all confused!"

"What a shame," Jessie said not caring.

"How will we forgive ourselves?" James asked sarcastically.

"We just want to get our mitts on the Moon Stone," Meowth said.

"So that we could use it to power up our Pokémon," Jessie said.

"Well you're not going to have it," Sora said.

"You want a rock? Then take these and get lost you old hag!" Zack insulted Jessie.

Jessie started to get angry with that one.

"Old hag?!" Jessie repeated. "How dare you!"

"Let's teach them some manners," James said getting their Pokéballs ready.

Sora did the same with two of his. Sora turns to Kairi.

"Keep an eye on Clefairy," Sora whispered. "You, Zack, and Seymour should make a run for it when you get the chance."

"Right," Kairi nodded.

Jessie and James jumps down as they threw their Pokéballs.

"Ready or not!" Jessie and James said in unison "Ekans/Koffing!"

"Butterfree! Zubat! I choose you!" Sora threw his Pokéballs.

The Pokéballs opens letting out the four Pokémon for battle.

"Koffing! Smog attack!" Koffing obeyed letting out the smog.

"Butterfree use Gust! Zubat you use Air Cutter!" Butterfree flapped his wings blowing the smog away and Zubat flaps flaps his wings letting air blades fly right at Koffing.

"Koffing!" Koffing said being hit by the attack.

Kairi, Seymour, and Zack saw the opportunity to get away, while Meowth sneaks off after them being careful not being caught. Ekans bites Butterfree and Koffing tackles Zubat.

"Zubat! Hit them with Supersonic!" Zubat unleashes a screeching sound confusing the opposing Poison Types. They end up fighting each other. "That's great! Now Butterfree! Fire your Psybeam!" Butterfree fires a ray cascading in magenta, blue, and green hitting the both of them. "Now blow them away with Gust!" Butterfree flapped his wings at a very rapid pace blowing the two Pokémon right towards their trainers, owing them away as well.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jessie and James said at once.

Sora calls both Butterfree and Zubat back sighing in relief.

"And that is that," Sora said patting his hands.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Sora soon realized that he missed one. "Oh crap! Meowth!"

Outside the cave, Clefairy skips out with Kairi, Zack, and Seymour in pursuit.

"Don't run away, Clefairy!" Kairi pleaded.

Clefairy skips along up to a hill with the three humans following. Meowth managed to reach the top of the hill waiting.

"Come back, Clefairy," Seymour said.

Clefairy stops when Meowth is in her path.

"I got you now!" Meowth said.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy yelled as she fell hitting Kairi in the face causing the three of them to fall in a river. Meowth climbs down.

"Now be a good Pokémon and hand over that Moon Stone," Meowth demanded. Meowth readies his claws.

"Now Meowth," Seymour said. "I'm sure that we can be reasonable."

"I don't think so!" Meowth said making his move.

"I don't think so either!" Zack said taking out a Pokéball. "Mankey! Go!"

A white round pig-nosed monkey comes out of the Pokéball.

"Mankey! Karate Chop!" Mankey swings his arm straight down at Meowth making him fall face first in the river. Meowth gets back up.

"Is that the best you got?" Meowth asked dazed.

"You want ye best," Zack asked. "Be careful what you ask for. Close Combat!"

Mankey rushes at Meowth pummeling the cat Pokémon silly. With one final hit Meowth goes flying in the air.

"MEOWTH! I'M BLASTING OFF!" Meowth yells in the distance.

"Awesome job, Mankey!" Zack complimented. "Come on back!" Zack said calling his Pokémon back.

Sora came running seeing the group.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked.

"We are," Kairi said. "Thanks to Zack.

Zack smiled as he scratched his nose.

Just around sunset, Kairi starts feeding Zubat and Butterfree some Pokémon food.

"I didn't know we had Pokémon food Kairi," Sora said.

"It's actually Brock's recipe," Kairi admitted. "He gave me a booklet on how to make some. I'll even make some for Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Beedrill later. And he and his mom even gave me some recipes for me to cook for the two of us."

"That'll be great," Sora said thinking of her in later years Kairi wearing a lavender dress and an apron. Sora and Kairi being husband and wife. Kairi would be cooking him very delicious meals everyday making his tastebuds sing. Sora's face turned red. Zack turned to Sora looking at him confused.

"What's wrong with your face?" Zack asked. "Its so red!"

"It is not red!" Sora denied.

"Yeah it is!" Zack pointed at his face. "You sick or something?"

 _"He's sick alright. Lovesick."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Ckefairy laughs at Pikachu's joke.

"I'll try some of that," Seymour said tasting a piece. "MMM, not bad."

"Really?" Sora asked.

He and Zack took a sample of Kairi's Pokémon food, but regretted it finding the taste to their dislike.

"It's called Pokémon food because it's meant for Pokémon," Kairi said giggling.

Both boys spat the Pokémon food of their mouths and headed to the lake to wash the offending taste out of their mouths.

 _"Is that the only piece of the Moon Stone?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"No. There are other pieces."_ \- Clefairy subtitle.

 _"Really?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The two Pokémon continued to talk in their language. Sora walks back and smiles.

"Pikachu sure does make friends easily," Sora said. "Makes me wish that I could understand them."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"What's up?" Sora asked his Pokémon.

Pikachu and Clefairy leads Sora, Kairi, Zack, and Seymour on top of the mountain.

"Where are they leading us?" Zack asked.

"I think we should follow them and find out," Kairi said.

"She's right," Seymour said. "Clefairy trusts us."

The two Pokémon leads them to another cave. They wondered where it leads. They followed the Pokémon inside and gasped in awe to what they saw. A Moon Stone, but it was bigger.

"The core of the Moon Stone," Seymour said. "I knew the legends were true!"

"It's beautiful," Kairi beamed.

"Yeah," Sora said not taking his eyes on the enormous stone. Clefairy skips over to the core and places the Moon Stone in her hand with the others. All of the stones started to glow. Even more Clefairy started to gather, along with some smaller versions of Clefairy. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the smaller Pokémon with the Clefairy.

 **Cleffa, Star Shape Pokémon**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day, when these Pokémon quench their thirst with the morning dew.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and looks upon the Clefairy and Cleffa. One of the Clefairy walks up to them.

"Clefairy," the Clefairy said.

"I think it's saying hello," Zack said.

The Cleffa and Clefairy starts dancing in the circle.

"Amazing," Seymour said. "Clefairy and Cleffa form their own society. This is quite a find."

Kairi looks at the Pokémon and she gets what what they're doing.

"I think they're dancing because their praying to the Moon Stone," Kairi said.

"Could it be because that the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" Seymour asked.

"If it did," Sora said.

"Than the legends had to be true," Zack finished.

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Seymour said.

"What does?" Kairi asked.

"Outer space! These Pokémon! The human race! We will ride into space!" Seymour answered. "First to the moon! Then into Mars! Then throughout the stars!"

"Stars? That's our cue!" Meowth calls out when Team Rocket enters.

"Ugh. Not again," Sora groaned annoyed.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kairi deadpanned.

"You stay away from the Moon Stone or else!" Seymour yelled.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said.

"Or else what?" James asked pretending to be scared.

Seymour started shaking his knees.

"The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," Seymour said. "Not to you trouble makers." His knees starts shaking.

"What is that sound?" James asked.

"It's his knees," Jessie pointed out.

"Must be a wimp," Meowth taunted.

"I'll show you wimp!" Seymour said running.

"Seymour! Don't!" Sora called.

Seymour starts running at the three of them. But Meowth trips Seymour causing him to fall and his glasses to fly off.

"Oh no! My glasses!" Seymour exclaimed. "I can't see a thing without my glasses!"

"Oh! Seymour," Kairi weeped.

"That was a dirty trick," Zack growled.

"All's fair in a Pokémon battle, boy!" Jessie said. "Ekans! Go!"

"Koffing! Go!"

"We won't let you get the Moon Stone!" Sora said. "Pikachu go!

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed in.

"Let's see how you handle MY Ekans!" Zack declared.

Once all they Pokémon were out, the battle was underway. The Clefairy and Cleffa watched scared for the Moon Stone.

Both Ekans stared at each other with fierceness, neither one backing down.

"My Ekans is way cooler and smarter than yours!" Zack said.

"I'll show you!"Jessie snarled. "Ekans! Dig!"

"Koffing! Smokescreen!" James ordered.

Jessie's Ekans and Koffing obeyed their trainers. Ekans dived into the ground and Koffing sends a cloud of smoke to conceal them.

Everyone started coughing. Sora took out Pidgeotto's Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting the bird out. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust to blow the wind away!" Pidgeotto obeys blowing the smoke away. When the smoke clears, they see that Team Rocket and the Moon Stone were gone.

"Crap!" Sora shouted. "The Moon Stone's gone!"

"The battle was a distraction to steal the Moon Stone!" Kairi said.

"We'll have to go after them!" Zack said. Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement. "Ekans! You follow them underground!"

"Ekanssssss!" Zack's Ekans went under following the trail.

"Let's go!" Sora said. "They couldn't have gone far!"

The group ran out hoping that Sora was right.

Seymour was still looking for his glasses when a couple of Clefairy handed him his glasses.

"Clefairy," the Clefairy said.

"Beg your pard- oh! Thank you!" Seymour said. "Why aren't you chasing after the robbers who stole your Moon Stone?"

"Clefairy?" Clefairy asked.

"The Moon Stone is sacred to you," Seymour said. "It's your responsibility to take it back. You understand me?"

The Clefairy nodded.

Team Rocket slides down the mountain with the Moon Stone tied up celebrating their victory. But unknown to them, Zack's Ekans found them. The snake dug a tunnel right in their path hoping that it'll catch them.

"Nice guys finish last!" Jessie cheered.

"And the bad guys finish fast!" James rhymed.

The went had a good trip when the soft ground in their path causes the stone to slip off and Team Rocket falls off.

"What was that?!" Meowth exclaimed.

Not too long, the group made it to them.

"There they are!" Sora said.

"Good work, Ekans!" Zack called. "Poison Tail!"

Zack's Ekans charged at Team Rocket with Poison Tail ready to hit them.

"No you don't!" James said. "Koffing! Tackle!"

Koffing tackled into Zack's Ekans sending it back and canceling the attack. Then out of nowhere came Seymour along with Cleffa and Clefairy. They then start swinging their hands back and forth. The rhythm of their movements mesmerized Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Zack moved along as well.

"I'm starting to get dizzy," Sora said.

"What are they doing?" Zack asked.

"It's a move that Cleffa and Clefairy know called Metronome," Seymour said. "No one can tell what will happen when Metronome is used."

The Cleffa and Clefairy started to glow in a blue light and an explosion happens. The blast sends Team Rocket blasting off into the sky.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yells as they went flying.

Shards of the Moon Stone came down and some of the Clefairy started to evolve. They were like Clefairy, but the wings on their backs were larger and the same for their tails, and their ears were pointed.

"Some of the Clefairy are now Clefable," Kairi said.

"Whoa," Sora said.

Sora pulled his Pokédex and pointed at a Clefable.

 **Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Clefairy**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights.**

"This is awesome," Zack said.

The fairy Pokémon took the Moon Stone back to its proper place and proceeded to dance like nothing happened.

"So Seymour," Sora spoke up. "What do you plan on doing now?" Sora asked.

"I decided to stay with them," Seymour answered.

"Huh?" they all said at once.

"I hope maybe someday, I could travel to outer space with them," Seymour said.

"It must be exciting to see space," Kairi said.She turned to Zack. "How about you, Zack?"

"I'm just gonna head to Pewter City," Zack answered. "I'm thinking of challenging Brock to a battle and win me a badge."

Sora smiled and nodded. "I wish you luck for your victory."

"Thanks Sora," Zack said. "And thanks Kairi. Gotta go."

"Take care," Sora said. "And maybe we can have a match again sometime!"

Zack turned and gave a thumbs up.

"Count on it!" Zack said to Sora.

Zack headed out the cave while Sora and Kairi continued to watch Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable dancing.

The next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu set off with their journey.

"Goodbye Seymour!" Sora called.

"Take care yourself!" Kairi also called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu waved.

"Goodbye Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu!" Seymour said. "And thank you!"

Seymour smiled as he watched his new friends leave. He was glad that he met them. But he did wonder if Sora and Kairi were together and it seemed like it to him. But he didn't want to pry into their private business.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made down Mount Moon; it had taken them longer to reach Cerulean City if it weren't for Team Rocket's meddling. But the battle for Sora's Gym badge is just around the corner.

 **Sora has a Zubat. I'm planning on Sora having Pokémon owned by Misty and Brock except for Geodude, Onix, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Togepi, and Corsola, since it's kinda too close to canon. Also I plan on Sora sending Zubat to Professor Oak at some point. Also Togepi will Kairi's if you haven't figured it out. Until next time.**


	7. Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Epidsode 7: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City**

 **Before we start with this, I will be making some changes to this one as well. For starters, instead of Team Rocket being the main villains in this one I have decided to have the Invincible Pokémon Brothers as the bad guys and they just attack Pokémon owned by other trainers out of random. Once again a cross with Pokémon Chronicles. Enjoy!**

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had came down from Mount Moon, and after thwarting Team Rocket once again, Sora sets his sights on winning his second Gym battle.

"So what Pokémon type is gonna be used for this gym?" Sora asked.

"Well, Brock did say that the Gym leaders uses a different type. But, I heard this gym specializes in Water Types," Kairi explained.

"Guess it means Pikachu has the edge in this one!" Sora beamed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Well Brock also said it wasn't that easy," Kairi reminded him. "So don't get overconfident."

"Right," Sora said as they continued towards their goal.

Sora and Kairi made it to the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu along with the other four Pokémon had their dinner after being treated by the local Nurse Joy (which happens to the Pewter City's second cousin twice removed). Sora wondered if all the Nurses were named Joy.

Later that night, a woman in her late twenties is walking a fox-like Pokémon with six tails (Vulpix). The Pokémon is tied with a harnest so that it wouldn't go running off. Unknown to her, a trio of young men dressed in Chinese-style clothes came out the shadows watching the woman and her Pokémon walk by. One was tall and lanky, one was fat, and the third was short.

"Hey look!" the tall one pointed.

"A lady walking her Vulpix," the fat one said.

"Let's have some fun, guys," the short one said. "Soon all of Cerulean City will know and fear the Invincible Pokémon Brothers!"

The very next morning, Sora woke up bright and early feeling like a good breakfast. He got up and noticed that the top bunk was empty.

"Kairi? Where could she be?" Sora asked himself. He woke up Pikachu, but carefully since he didn't want to get shocked. Sora stepped out of the room he and Kairi were sharing when he saw a bunch of Pokémon being brought in like crazy. The Pokémon Center was busy, busy, busy!"

Not only injured Pokémon and their owners, but the local police as well. Kairi was tending to an injured Mankey wearing pink ribbons, crying from her injuries and Kairi doing what she could to calm her down.

"Kairi," Sora called to her. Kairi turned to face him to have tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Kairi didn't answer, but the Mankey's owner, a man wearing an apron and hat indicating that he works at the local supermarket answered for her.

"Some delinquents sent their Pokémon to attack my Mankey!" The man said. "My Mankey didn't do anything to anybody! What kind of Pokémon trainer would just send their Pokémon to attack others for no reason?!"

Sora started to get angry at the very thought. It was bad enough that there people who would steal Pokémon out in the wild and from other trainers, but trainers who ordered their Pokémon to attack other Pokémon just for fun. Sora clinched his fist wanting to put them in their place.

"Now don't cry, Mankey," the marketer soothed. "I'm sure that the police will catch them!"

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were about to take their leave of the Pokémon Center when they spotted another familiar face. It was Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny turned to them.

"What are you doing here? You a got a transfer from Viridian City?" Sora asked the policewoman.

"Actually the Officer Jenny you're referring to happens to be my little sister," Officer Jenny explained. "If you know my little sister, then you must have some dealings with the police," she said looking at them suspiciously.

"Well actually, she helped out us get to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City," Sora said.

"It's true, officer," Kairi finally spoke. "It was because his Pikachu was hurt and she helped us get there."

"How do I know that you're not criminals?" She asked the both of them.

"Maybe my Pokédex will clear it up," Sora handed her the Pokédex.

Officer Jenny looked at the Pokédex nodding showing her his Pokémon license. The policewoman got wide eyed for a reason.

"Sora Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Y-yes," Sora answered.

Officer Jenny looked over at Kairi with a smile.

"And I take that you're Kairi," Officer Jenny assumed.

"That's right," Kairi nodded.

"I apologize for being suspicious of you," Officer Jenny said. "It's just with what's going on it would seem everyone is a suspect."

"You mean the random attacks going around?" Sora asked her.

"That's right," Officer Jenny answered. "It's been going on for weeks now and we've haven't any luck getting lock on them."

"Who would do such a terrible thing?!" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"I'm not really sure, young lady," Officer Jenny answered. "Witnesses said there were three delinquents and they were wearing Chinses clothing and they have Fighting Types in their possession; a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, and a Hitmontop. And the attacks only occur at night. We had advised the citizens to contact the police if they're seen. So I advise you do the same."

"Of course," Sora said. "Are we free to go?"

"Of course," Officer Jenny said. "You can go."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu took their leave of the Pokémon Center. They made their way into the local diner having a pancake breakfast. Kairi was still sad for the Pokémon brought in by their owners. She barley ate her pancakes. Sora was very quick to notice. And he knew very much what was bothering her.

"Kairi," Sora spoke up. Kairi didn't answer him. "You okay?" Kairi still didn't answer. Sora just looked at Pikachu wondering if he had any ideas.

"Pika," Pikachu said shaking his head.

"I didn't think you did," Sora said bluntly. Sora looked to Kairi still sad for the injured Pokémon. Sora took a pretty big sigh. "Hey Kairi," Sora spoke up. "I know you're thinking about the Pokémon from earlier. So am I." Kairi looked up to him. "Even if Pikachu, Butterfree, Beedrill, Zubat, and Pidgeotto were affected by this I'd feel the same way as the people there. But my Flying Types can whip those Fighting Types if they tried to do that. And Pikachu can do that too!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu beamed.

A smile finally came onto her face. Kairi wiped away those tears knowing that she can rely on Sora.

"You're right, Sora," Kairi said. "It's just, I'm sad for those poor Pokémon that I just wish I knew what could do to help them."

"I know," Sora said. "I do too. But you should eat up your pancakes before they get cold," Sora said. "Or I'd eat them myself."

Sora grabbed his fork and moved it towards Kairi's. She playfully smacks Sora's hand away from her pancakes.

"Eat your own!" Kairi told him.

Sora and Kairi started laughing. Sora had finally made her laugh today. Some of the patrons were looking at the two of them. They seem like such a happy couple. Among the patrons is a girl that seems to be the same as as Sora and Kairi with her orange hair tied in a ponytail on the side, wearing a yellow shirt that exposed her midriff, blue short jeans with red suspenders was about to leave when she spotted the trio on the table across from her. She walked up to them.

"Excuse me," the girl said grabbing the attention of Sora and Kairi. The two kids and Pikachu looked at the new girl when she spoke. "Does that Pikachu belong to either one of you?" the girl asked.

"He's mine actually," Sora answered her.

"Pikachu is so cute," the girl said. She said when she started to hold up the Pokémon to hug him Sora and Kairi was about to warn her when they saw Pikachu liked being cuddled by the girl. That made the two of them pretty jealous. She placed Pikachu back with Sora. "You did a good job of raising it," the girl said.

"Thanks," Sora said. "I guess?"

"But you should be be careful letting it wonder around because of.." she said.

"We already know about it," Sora said. "And I already know my Pikachu and my other Pokémon can beat those guys."

"Well, I don't doubt it," the girl said. "Especially how took such good care of it. Anyway, my name's Misty."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself. "And this is Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you, Misty," Kairi said nicely.

"Same to you," Misty said. "So what brings you two here?"

"Sora's here to challenge the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym into a battle," Kairi answered.

Misty blinked twice at Kairi's answer.

"Is that so?" Misty asked.

"Yup," Sora said. "I just got a badge from the Pewter City Gym."

"But I was worried about you losing," Kairi said. "But you came through."

Sora smiled at that.

"Yeah!" Sora beamed.

"You shouldn't get ahead of yourself," Kairi reminded him. "Is that right, Misty?"

There was no answer. Sora, and Kairi, and Pikachu turned to see that Misty was longer present.

"That was weird," Sora said tilting his head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed also tilting his head.

"I wonder where she went," Kairi asked.

"Better not dwell on it too much," Sora said. "We should finish up and head out to the gym."

"You're right," Kairi agreed as she nodded. "Just keep your own fork at your own plate."

Sora and Kairi laughed again as they resumed eating. As soon as they were done eating, they set off to the Cerulean City Gym for Sora to win his second badge.

Up ahead, the three young men from before were sitting in alley planning their next move.

"One wimp after another!" The short one kicked an empty can.

"Calm down, Kim," the tall one said.

"Kail is right," the fat one said. "We'll just have to head to the Pokémon Center and do something serious damage. It's full of weaklings."

"Not challenging enough, Kai," Kim said. "Also the cops are there. We need a real challenge! A challenge that is worthy of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers! A challenge that will grant us fame throughout the world! A challenge-"

"That's already coming this way," Kai cut Kim off. Kim went to Kai with Kail following. They spotted Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu across the street from them. They mostly looked at the Pikachu sitting on Sora's shoulder.

"A Pikachu," Kail said. "Along with those kids."

"Never seen those two before," Kai pointed out. "Where they come from?"

"Who cares? We're going to have some fun with this!" Kim said smiling evilly.

"Let's get 'em then," Kail said.

"Yeah!" Kai agreed.

"No," Kim said. Before the two could ask why not Kim answered, "Let's just follow them. And judging where those two are going, it'll leads us to even more fun."

Sora, Kairi, and made it to the Cerulean City Gym and they saw that it's a domed building with a yellow and pink striped roof and it has a sea-lion like Pokémon over the sign.

Once inside, they came to a pool to where there are a bunchbof people spectating a performance.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen,"** the announcer started. **"Please welcome the stars of our show: Cerulean City's own synchronizing swim team: The Lovely Sensational Sisters!"** Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu looked up to the diving board to see three young women within their late teens to early twenties, one having long blonde hair wearing a red bathing suit, another with long indigo hair wearing a green bathing suit, and the third with shoulder-length dark pink hair wearing a yellow swimsuit. The crowd cheered for the three girls when they roared their names as they waved to the crowd.

 **"Daisy! Violet! Lily!"** The three girls jumped off the diving board with elegant grace as soon as the music starts. The crowd just how graceful they had swam. Sora was just plain confused, he couldn't tell if it was a gym or not. Kairi just stared at them with awe with her eyes sparkling like the sea. As she watched the performance she could have sworn that they were real mermaids. Kairi never seen such grace and beauty in all her life. When the music ends the performers waved.

A few minutes later, Sora, Kairi and Pikachu walked around looking for any signs of the Gym Leader, but no such luck.

"I just can't quite put my finger on it," Sora said. "Shouldn't we have seen the Gym Leader by now?"

"Well the Gym Leader shouldn't be too far," Kairi said.

Sora got wide eyed when he saw that there's also an aquarium right in the gym as well.

"Is this a Pokémon Gym or an aquarium?!" Sora asked him disbelief.

"We could just take a break and take a look around for a bit," Kairi said. "Please?"

Sora turned to Kairi and he saw her make a face that said I want to some sightseeing. Sora just didn't have it in his heart to refuse. So he sighed.

"Okay you win," Sora said caving in.

"Yay," Kairi beamed doing a small clap.

Sora and Kairi looked around in the aquarium just amazed not just the Pokémon inside the water tanks, but at the other sealife that came with it.

Just outside, Kim, Kail, and Kai had followed their potential victims to the Pokémon Gym.

"So that's where the kids with the Pikachu went," Kai said.

"This has just gotten better," Kim said.

"We'll be the top dogs of Cerulean City!" Kail said.

"And soon. Top dogs of the world," Kim said.

"Invincible Pokémon Brothers! Attack!" they all shouted making their fighting poses. "HIYA!"

After four to five hours of exploring the aquarium, Sora, Kairi, and, Pikachu resumed with their search for the Gym Leader starting with the pool. By then, it was already empty.

"Well if we're gonna track down the Gym Leader, we might as well try the pool," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's a good as place as any to look," Kairi said.

They looked around and spotted the three girls from before. The girls were patting themselves on the back for the performance they had displayed. They spoke as they were teenage stereotypes.

"I guess we should ask them," Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

They walked up to the three girls talking among themselves and Sora spoke up.

"Excuse me ladies," Sora spoke up. The girls turns to them. "I was-"

"I'm sorry," the pink-haired girl said sarcastically, "if you want an interview, you have to like call our manager."

"It's not that," Sora said. "I just wanted-"

"We don't do autographs," the indigo-haired girl said. Kairi felt disappointed with that one.

"Don't want one!" Sora said shaking his head.

"Then what do want?" the blonde asked. "And make it good, we don't have all day."

"Well for starters," Sora began. "I was wondering if this is a Pokémon Gym."

"It sure is," the blonde replied.

"Well We're looking for the Gym Leader," Sora said.

"That's right," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

The three girls just looked at each other for a moment before the chuckled to themselves. The one with with the pink hair did her best to keep from from laughing while the one with the indigo hair shushed her. Sora and Kairi were about ask what was so funny when the blonde spoke.

"Well you're looking at them," the blonde said when she stopped chuckling. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu all tilted their heads at what they were just told. "We're the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym."

"You three are-" Sora started.

"-Gym Leaders?!" Kairi finished.

"That's right," the blonde nodded. "I'm Daisy."

"I'm Violet," the indigo-haired introduced herself.

"And I'm Lily," the pinkette finished.

Sora just got wide eyed at the fact these three synchronize swimmers were the Gym Leaders of the gym. Daisy, Violet, and Lily just chuckled at Sora's shocked expression.

"If you're the Gym Leaders here, then why all that swimming?" Kairi asked for him.

"It's like our hobby," Lily said. "We just love to perfrom."

"We pool our talents to make a big splash!" Violet added. The Sensational Sisters laughed at the pun. Sora snapped out of his shocked and laughed along with them.

Kairi just rolled her eyes while Pikachu just facepalmed. Sora stopped laughing and he points his finger to the Sensational Sisters.

"Well we came all this way so I want to say is I challenge you to a battle!" Sora announced.

The girls just looked at them and laughed nervously.

"Uh...no," Daisy said.

"No way," Lily said.

"Not," Violet finished.

"Why not?!" Sora exclaimed.

"We just don't feel like battling anymore," Daisy said.

"It's because we just gotten beaten by three kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town," Violet said.

Sora groaned as he hung his head with an anime sweat drop running down is head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sora sighed.

"It was just one loss after another! My eyes were totally rolling from all the defeats!" Violet said.

"So we had to rush our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center," Daisy added.

"And this is the only one left," Lily took out a Pokéball and lets out a white fish Pokémon with a horn and orange markings on its fins and dorsal fin. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the fish Pokémon.

 **Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Goldeen is a very beautiful Pokémon with fins that billow elegantly in water. However, don't let your guard down around this Pokémon—it could ram you powerfully with its horn.**

"A Goldeen is all you have?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away.

Goldeen is called back into its Pokéball.

"If it evolved into a Seaking, we could use it," Violet said. "But all the moves it knows is Peck, Tail Whip, and Water Sport."

"So we don't do battles anymore," Daisy said.

"And ever since that we stopped we gotten all the time to make ourselves more beautiful than ever!" Lily said.

"So I came all this way nothing?!" Sora groaned.

"I wouldn't say that because, I know what you want," Daisy said. "Seel!" Daisy called clapping her hand. A small white seal-like Pokémon with a small horn on its head. Seel jumped out of the water and stuck out its tongue with a badge that is made into a dew drop. Daisy took it and held it up. "The Cascade Badge. This is what you want? You can have it."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked."It dosen't feel right just taking it without a battle."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just take it," Daisy said. "A badge is a badge."

Sora was skeptical for a moment. He felt like it was something that had to be earned and not handed to him. He earned his first badge because he battled for it. Sora just walked to Daisy when...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A familiar female voice called out. They all turned to see Misty standing on the bleachers.

"MISTY?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed.

"Cha!" Pikachu chirped.

Misty jumped off the bleachers and glared at her.

"I knew I couldn't trust you to be in charge!" Misty said angrily.

"Wait a minute!" Sora said confused. "What's going on here?!"

"Sorry for leaving high and dry like that, Sora," Misty apologized. "I was just training for our battle and it took longer than I planned."

"Don't tell me that you're..." Sora paused.

"That's right," Misty said. "I'm the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym! And I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!"

"There are only THREE Sensational Sisters and one runt," Lily teased.

A vein bulged on her forehead at remark.

"You mean you're not the Gym Leaders at all?" Kairi asked them.

The Sensational Sisters blurted out laughing. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu just looked at them wondering what was so funny.

"That's right we're not," Violet admitted.

"We were just having fun with you," Lily added.

"But the look on your face when we told you that we were was priceless!" Daisy said.

Sora puffed his cheeks feeling so stupid and embarrassed by how he and Kairi just walked into that one.

"I didn't think that it was funny," Sora pouted.

Kairi just facepalmed feeling so silly by their trick. They stopped laughing to catch their breath.

"Anyway sorry for tricking you like that," Daisy said. "Our sister Misty does the battling for us and she's been training to getting better."

"She just spends time battling with the challengers instead of trying to look beautiful like us," Lily said.

"But it totally dosen't matter beacuse we're more talented and beautiful than she is," Violet teased.

Misty growled at that and Kairi just frowned at how their would ruthlessly tease their little sister like that.

"There's more to it than trying to look pretty all the time!" Misty yelled. "The reason that I got to be Gym Leader is because you three aren't responsible enough for the job and that's why that mom gave the position to me!"

"Chill out, little sister," Daisy said. "What's the big deal if we just gave the kid a badge?"

"He has to earn that badge in a battle before he gets it," Misty said. "People are going to think we're a joke of a Gym if I don't take it seriously!"

Sora saw the determination in her eyes. He knew she was right. People would think it'll be an easy win if the Gym badges were just handed out like that. And Sora didn't want to contribute to wrecking the Gym's reputation.

"I'll battle you, Misty," Sora said. Misty and her sisters turned to him surprised. "You said it yourself, I have to earn it. And that's what I'm going to do!"

Kairi smiled as she agreed.

"Are you ready to rumba, Sora?" Misty asked.

"I am more than ready!" Sora said determined.

Unknown to the group, Kim, Kail and Kai were spying on them through the window. And they were grinning to what they had overheard.

"This kid just wants to earn a badge?" Kail laughed.

"Let's rush them now!" Kai said.

"Not yet," Kim said. "We strike after the battle!"

"Right!" Kail and Kai agreed.

The battle between Sora and Misty was underway. Kairi sat in the bleachers along with Violet, Lily, and Seel while Daisy acted as the referee for the battle.

"Alright!" Daisy started. "The battle for the Cascade Badge is about to begin! Sora of the Town of Pallet has challenged Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader to a battle. Both trainers will be using three Pokémon each! But only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! The battle is over if all three of either Pokémon are unable to battle! Choose your Pokémon and start battling!"

"Okay Pikachu! Are you ready?" Sora asked Pikachu. Pikachu just shook his head.

"Pikachu," said sadly.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Chu, Chu," Pikachu answered.

"You don't want to battle her because she's your friend?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu answered.

"Well I won't force you if you don't want to," Sora said patting Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!" Misty called. "You're a Pika Pal!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu suddenly perked up.

"Thanks for the moral support, Pikachu," Sora said under his breath.

"Do you think Misty can win this?" Lily asked.

"As if," Violet scoffed. "She already lost to three trainers, so this kid is totally gonna mop the floor with her."

"You really don't believe she can win?" Kairi asked them.

"Nope," they both said.

Kairi just sighed at that. Kairi couldn't believe they don't have faith in their sister. Kairi was glad that was only child if she wouldn't want siblings like them.

"Misty calls: Goldeen!" Misty threw her Pokéball and lets out her Goldeen!"

"Zubat! Let's go!" Sora said throwing the Pokéball letting Zubat enter battle.

"Goldeen! Horn Attack!" Misty ordered. Goldeen charged at the bat Pokémon with such speed. Goldeen jumped out of the water ready to make a hit.

"Zubat! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Zubat rushed at the fish Pokémon with his wings glowing. Goldeen's Horn Attack did hit as well as Wing Attack. "Use Air Cutter!" Zubat fired the Air Cutter flapping his wings.

"Goldeen! Dive in the water to dodge it!" Misty called. Goldeen dove into the water and narrowly avoided the bladed air. "Now use Waterfall! l" The water starts charging at Zubat with such speed hitting the bat Pokémon Zubat starts falling but rgains balance before he falls in the pool. That was a close one for Zubat as Sora sighed. "Move in for Horn Attack!" Misty ordered. Goldeen charged at Zubat with the same speed. The attack hit made its mark.

"Use Bite!" Sora called. Zubat bit Goldeen carrying the fish in the air and threw it. "Now use Supersonic!" Zubat fired Supersonic right at Goldeen. The sound waves makes its way towards Goldeen.

"Waterfall!" Misty called. Goldeen charged at Zubat and cancelling out the attack. Zubat barley dodged as the attack hits Zubat on the side by a bit.

Kairi, Violet and Lily watched with so much anticipation.

"Come on, Zubat!" Kairi cheered. "You can do it!"

"Looks like Misty just got lucky," Lily said.

"Totally," Violet added. She turned to Kairi. "So is he your boyfriend or something?"

Kairi blushed at that question and shook her head repeatedly.

"No-no-no!" Kairi said frantically. "He's just my friend! I mean he is a boy and my friend, but not my boyfriend!"

Violet and Lily just grinned as they whispered to each other. They clearly saw her face all red.

"What do you think, Lily?" Violet asked her sister.

"He's totally her boyfriend," Lily smirked. "I could tell just how she's rooting for him."

"But you gotta admit that he's pretty cute for a kid," Violet said.

"Would you date him if he was old enough?" Lily asked playfully.

"Definitely," Violet said. "You?"

"Oh yeah," Lily admitted.

They both chuckled.

Kairi's cheeks puffed in jealousy as she just heard them what they were whispering about. Violet and Lily knew that she was getting jealous.

"Goldeen! Use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered as Goldeen forms a water ball and sends it to Zubat. The attack came too fast as Zubat is struck by the move. Zubat starts flying in circles.

"Oh no!" Sora yelped. "Zubat's confused! Try to shake it off!"

Zubat kept flying around trying to regain his senses. Misty smirked as she saw the chance to wrap this round up.

"Okay Goldeen! Charge at Zubat with one more Horn Attack!" Goldeen obeyed its trainer by charging through the water. Zubat flew and flew until Zubat regained his senses.

"Now dive in for Wing Attack! Make it a good one!" Sora called out. Zubat charged at Goldeen again. Zubat took the hit from Goldeen and Goldeen from Zubat. Zubat fell right at Sora's feet while Goldeen made a splash. Goldeen floated up with eyes all swirled.

"Zubat and Goldeen are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" Daisy called.

"You did great Zubat," Sora said pulling out his Pokéball. "You should rest up." Zubat returns into the Pokéball.

"Goldeen return!" Misty said calling Goldeen back. "You fought hard and I'm proud of you. You did great Sora!"

"You too Misty!" Sora called back.

"Now it's gonna get serious!" Misty said pulling out another Pokéball. "Misty calls: Staryu!"

Misty threw the Pokéball and it lets out an orange Pokémon that is shaped like a star with a red jewel in the center. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and analyzed it.

 **Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.**

"That's a cool Pokémon, Misty!" Sora complemented.

"Thanks Sora," Misty said.

Kairi's cheeks puffed up again at how he complimented Misty's Pokémon. Sora drew out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Butterfree! Go!" Sora called as the Pokéball lets out Butterfree.

"Ree!" Butterfree chirped.

"Okay Butterfree!" Sora called out. "Start up with Tackle!"

Butterfree obeyed his trainer by charging into his opponent. Butterfree hits Staryu with one Tackle after another.

"Staryu! Rapid Spin!" Staryu spins at rapid speed and charges at the butterfly Pokémon.

"Dodge that!" Sora called Butterfree. Butterfree floats into the air. "Now use Psybeam!"

Butterfree hits Staryu with Psybeam hitting Staryu right in the core. Staryu is sent flying back.

"Use Water Gun!" Misty ordered.

Staryu gets back up and fires Water Gun hitting Butterfree in the process. Staryu fires Water Gun at Butterfree, but Butterfree dodges the attack, but gets hit from time to time.

"Butterfree! Blow it away with Gust!" Butterfree obliges by flapping his wings fast creating a strong wind.

"Jump in the water!" Misty ordered. Staryu obeys by diving in by the side. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Staryu spins its body again and hits Buterfree repeatedly.

Kairi just watched as she knew Staryu had Butterfree on the ropes. Butterfree would definitely have the upper hand if he knew Grass Type attacks.

"Now finish it off with Swift!" Staryu fired a barrage of stars. Butterfree tries to get away but ot was no use, because the stars hits Butterfree and knocks him out.

Daisy announced, "Butterfree is unable to battle! Staryu wins!"

Sora drew Butterfree back into the Pokéball.

"You should rest up Butterfree. You've earned yourself a good rest," Sora said through the Pokéball. Sora took a look at Staryu and noticed how tired it just got. Sora started to smirk as he knew which one of his Pokémon would be fast enough. He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeotto! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Pidgeotto.

"Staryu! Use Water Gun!" Misty ordered. Staryu fired the Water Gun at Pidgeotto, but Staryu got a bit sluggish from the battle with Butterfree.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto obeyed and moved with speed. Staryu tried to avoid the attack, but the attack came too fast and Staryu got hit. Staryu falls into the water and Stayu's core starts glowing.

"Staryu is unable to battle!" Daisy announced. "Pidgeotto wins!"

"Way to go Sora!" Kairi cheered. "Just one more to go!"

Sora looked at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Staryu return!" Misty said calling back Staryu. "You battled well. You deserve a good long rest." Misty took out one more Pokéball and threw it. "Misty calls: Starmie!"

The Pokéball lets out a Pokémon that was similar to Staryu, but a bit larger and the core was more of a gem. Also it was purple and has what looks like another star on its back. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the new Pokémon.

 **Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Staryu**

 **Type: Water/Psychic**

 **Starmie's center section—the core—glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea."**

"So Staryu's evolved form," Sora thought to himself. "That means Starmie is stronger than Staryu. I know that it won't be easy, but I have got to pull through. I have to."

Kairi was definitely worried. The last time she felt like this was when Sora battled against Brock's Onix. Starmie looks like it has more experience than Pidgeotto does. She had to have faith in Sora, no matter strong the Pokémon was.

"I know you can beat it," Kairi said.

Violet and Lily just grinned as they looked her smiling face.

"Alright Starmie! Bubble Beam!" Misty oredered. Bubbles are fired at the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto! Dodge it!" Sora called. Pidgeotto flies into the air avoiding the attack. "Now use Gust!" Pidgeotto flaps his wings at a rapid pace blowing the Bubble Beam away. The Bubble Beam blows back to its owner as the attack hits Starmie hard.

"Starmie!" Misty called to it. "Shake it off. Use Psychic!" Starmie's core starts glowing as Starmie manipulates the water and sends it towards Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto tries to dodge, but the attack came too fast as Pidgeotto is hit. "Now use Swift!" Starmie shoots out stars as well and they hit Pidgeotto hard.

"Pidgeotto!" Sora cried out. "Pidgeotto took a pretty bad hit! I need to rethink by strategy! But how am I gonna-" Sora stopped when he remembered how Misty's Staryu hit Butterfree with Swift. And that gave him an idea.

"Starmie! Use Bubble Beam!" Starmie obeyed firing Bubble Beam at the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto dodged the move and charged right into the star like Pokémon. That wasn't very effective. Violet and Lily wondered what he was up to, not even Kairi knew what was up.

"What is he waiting for?" Kairi thought.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Starmie span its body at Pidgeotto, only for Pidgeotto to block the move with his wing. Starmie bounced right back with another Rapid Spin. "Now use Swift!" And that was what Sora was waiting for. Starmie fired the seeking stars at Pidgeotto. Sora just grinned when he just got what he was waiting for.

"Pidgeotto! Fly around the Gym! Make the stars chase you!" Pidgeotto obeyed by flapping his wings as fast he can go. The stars followed the bird all over the place.

"What is he trying to do?" Misty thought. "You can't outrun Swift! It cannot be done!"

Pidgeotto flew around and around but the stars were gaining fast, but when got to Starmie's position, Misty gasped as she knew what could happen. Then Pidgeotto moved out of the way before the attack could make contact. Starmie took the hit instead.

"Starmie!" Misty cried out. Starmie was still standing, but suffered some serious blows.

Kairi started to cheer some more that Sora and Pidgeotto managed to make a comeback, bigtime! Even Misty's sisters were surprised by that.

"Way to go Pidgeotto!" Sora called. "Now wrap it up with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew as fast as he could fly. Then speed started to build up, this was the first time that Pidgeotto had flown that fast. Starmie tried to move out of the way, but it was too injured from the Swift backfire. With one final hit, Starmie was sent flying right towards the wall. Starmie's core started blinking the same way as Staryu's did. Starmie tried to get back up, but it too weak to do so. Starmie was beaten.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" Daisy announced. "The winner of this match is Sora of Pallet!"

"Yes!" Sora cheered. "I won!"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"He won!" Kairi cheered.

"He won?!" Violet and Lily gasped.

Kim, Kail, and Kai watched the battle with interest. Even they were surprised by this.

"That kid is better than I thought," Kim said. "Let's show the winner a good time, boys!" Kim took out a Pokéball.

"Yeah!" Kail and Kai agreed also taking out their Pokéballs.

Sora and Misty stood by pool and shook hands.

"That was a good battle," Sora said.

"It sure was," Misty said. "I've gotta admit that the way your Pidgeotto lead my Starmie's Swift against it wasn't something I'd expect. That took me completely by surprise."

"Thanks," Sora said. "And I gotta say, it takes a good trainer to raise good Pokémon."

"That's true," Misty said. Daisy walked over to Misty and handed her the Cascade to Misty for her to give to Sora. "So I will grant you this Cascade Badge as proof of your victory at the Cerulean City Gym. Congratulations."

"Thanks Misty," Sora said as he took the badge.

Kairi was happy for Sora for winning his second badge. Before she could congratulate him she spotted a bipedal Pokémon that looks like a boxer was making its way towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Kairi shouted. "Look out!"

Pikachu turned to look and saw the Pokémon charge with its boxing glove. But Pikachu dodged before the punch could hit. Another Pokémon with what looks like springs on its legs jumped out of nowhere and tried to kick Pikachu. Pikachu moved out of the way. Then something spinning fast. The spinning object appears to be another Pokémon that was standing upside down. It was brown and it had blue body with a triangular pattern on its chest.

"A Hitmonchan, a Hitmonlee, and a Hitmontop," Misty recognized.

"Where did they come from?!" Sora asked.

"They came from us!" A male voice called out.

Kim, Kail, and Kai jumped into the scene doing their kungfu style poses.

"Who are you?" Sora asked getting angry. "And why are you attacking my Pikachu?!"

"We're the Invincible Pokémon Brothers!" They all said at once.

"I am Pokémon Brother, Kim!"

I am Pokémon Brother, Kail!

And I am Pokémon Brother, Kai!"

"We make ourselves known! We will pick a fight with anyone and everyone! So you should fear us!" They all said at once.

"You're the ones that are attacking innocent Pokémon, aren't you?!" Kairi snarled at the newcomers.

"So what if we are?!" Kim asked arrogantly.

"I must say the way you use your Pokémon to attack others out of random is unforgivable!" Kairi said almost yelling.

"Well cry us a river!" Kim shot back. "We do whatever we want! And that's the message that we're gonna send. And that goes to that kid and his little Pikachu, too!"

That got Sora even angrier. He didn't like how they had just openly admitted they would go around and terrorize someone's Pokémon and get away with it. Sora just stared at the three trainers with his eyes burning. Sora clutched his hand into a fist having enough of this.

"So you're just a trio of bullies," Sora said in an angry tone. They turned to look at him. Kairi, Misty and her sisters looked at Sora just his anger was raising up. Kairi had never seen Sora this angry. It scared her greatly because she was used to seeing him so cheerful. "You just go around beating up others just the bullies that you are. That makes you three cowards in my book!"

Kim, Kail, and Kai got offended by that remark.

"What did you call us?!" Kim asked getting angry.

"Cowards!" Sora simply answered.

"You little worm!" Kai snarled.

"Nobody calls the Invincible Pokémon Brothers cowards and gets away with it!" Kim shoured. "Nobody! Hitmonchan! Mega Punch!"

"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" Kail ordered.

"Hitmontop! Triple Kick!" Kai shouted.

The three Fighting Types charged at Pikachu with their attacks.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" Sora commanded. Pikachu obeyed as Pikachu moved just before the attacks could hit their mark. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung Iron Tail with so much strength hitting the three Pokémon sending them flying into the swimming pool. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

 **"PIKACHU!!!!!!!"** Pikachu's Electric attack shocked the "Invincible" Pokémon Brothers and their Pokémon making them scream in pain. They flew out of the pool and right into the bleachers all dazed from the eclectic charge.

It didn't take long before the Cerulean City police came and arrested the three brothers for their crime. Officer Jenny was reading them their rights.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say CAN and WILL be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, an attorney will be appointed to you. You understand these rights as I read them to you," Officer Jenny told them.

"I guess we owe you one," Daisy said.

"Totally," Lily agreed.

"Not only you won your badge, but you saved the city's Pokémon from future attacks," Violet said.

"It was no big deal," Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

"We're just glad we could help," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"And I'm glad that you're okay, buddy," Sora said.

"Well if you're going to win your third badge, you should head to Vermillion City," Misty said. "And while you're down there you should check out the port there. It's very beautiful."

"Sure thing," Kairi nodded.

"We should be going," Sora said.

"Take care!" Sora and Kairi said as they took their leave. They waved goodbye to Misty and her sisters.

Misty watched as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu leave.

"There's no shame in losing to you Sora," Misty said in her thoughts. "You're a really good trainer. You have a heart that is as big as the ocean. I'm sure that's what Kairi loves about you. I know you and she would make a good couple."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center to heal up Butterfree, Zubat, and Pidgeotto before they set off. Sora had five Pokémon on his team, so he decided to send at least one or two of them to Professor Oak if he wanted to catch more.

Sora saw the teleporter next to a phone, so he decided to give the professor a ring.

"Aw Sora," the professor greeted. "It's been a while since Viridian City. How are things with you and your Pikachu?"

"Just great, professor," Sora replied. "In fact I won two badges on my journey."

"How wonderful!" Professor Oak smiled. "You're already on the right track! And how are things between you and Kairi?"

Sora blushed.

"She's been good," Sora said. Sora had to change the subject fast. "But the reason I'm calling is I have five Pokémon, so I thought that I send you two of them.

"Is that so?" Professor Oak asked. Sora nodded to confirm it. "Well I'll be happy to hold on to them for you. But remember, if you need them again, just be sure to give me a ring."

"Sure thing," Sora said as he placed Beedrill's Pokémon on the transporter first. The Pokéball disappeared in a flash. Then a flash came into Professor Oak's lab.

"I have just recieved your Beedrill," Professor Oak said. "But which of your other Pokémon are you sending me?"

"That would be my Zubat," Sora answered. He placed Zubat's Pokéball on the transporter. The Pokéball disappeared in a flash. A flash came to the professor's lab again.

"Your Zubat made it with no problem," Professor Oak let out Zubat and Beedrill. They look onto the screen.

"Thanks for taking care of them for me," Sora said smiling.

"Of course, my boy," the professor said. "Be sure to catch more Pokémon on journey."

"I'll do my best," Sora said. He looked at Beedrill and Zubat as he smiled. "Just make sure you two do whatever the professor says, okay?"

Zubat and Beedrill nodded.

"Be sure to keep in touch," the professor said. "And do your best to treat Kairi right," Professor Oak laughed. Sora blushed again as he and the Professor hung up.

Sora went right to bed. When he entered the room he and Kairi were staying in, he saw Kairi asleep on the top bunk. She slept so soundly, she looked beautiful to him. He had a powerful urge to kiss her on the lips; just like in Sleeping Beauty" but he decided against it and dug into the covers of the bottom bunk. Pikachu was sound asleep. Sora slowly closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

 **Beedrill and Zubat are transferred to Professor Oak. I did it so that Sora could have room for Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. But with Sora's success in the battle with Misty concluded, only six more gym badges remain. Until next time.**


	8. Path to the Pokémon League

**Episode 8: Path to the Pokémon League**

It has been over a month since Sora began his journey as a Pokémon trainer and he met Kairi; plus Sora has already earned two Gym Badges and caught four more Pokémon and sent two to Professor Oak. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had already left Cerulean City and set off to Vermilion City for Sora to win his third Gym Badge.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu met some trainers along the way. Sora had to admit that there were some tough battles, but he still pulled through. Sora was wrapping a battle with a boy with a Rattata like the one that a trainer named Zack has.

"Finish it with Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto flew into Rattata knocking it out. "And that makes ten in a row."

After that battle. Sora and the boy he just battled shook hands.

"You're a great Pokémon trainer," the boy said.

"Yeah, you too," Sora said. "You did a great job raising your Pokémon."

"Thank you," the boy smiled. "And since you're so good, I bet you can even beat AJ"

"Who's AJ?" Sora asked.

"He's a trainer who lives down there!" the boy pointed in the direction behind him. "He's got some tough Pokémon. He even built his own Gym. And he's never lost a single match."

"Never lost a match, huh?" Sora said putting his hands behind his head. "I'll bet he'd be surprised if he lost to me!"

After Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu parted ways with the boy, they came across the Gym matching his description. The sign read "AJ's Gym! Undefeated! Note: This Gym is not sanctioned by the Pokémon League." And the scoreboard on display read 98 wins and 0 losses.

"Sure looks like the place," Sora said. "And it's not licensed by the Pokémon League. This guy must really good if he says he's undefeated."

"You're right," Kairi said. "But don't get too cocky just because you have two badges and won ten battles today."

"You think I'm gonna lose don't you?" Sora asked.

"I'm just saying keep your head in the game and you'll be fine," Kairi said. "And besides, you should know I'll always root for you."

That Sora feel better.

"Are you my next victim?" A male voice with a western accent called to them. They turn to see teenage boy wearing a red and black shirt with its colors separate by a zig zag, blue shorts and hiking boots. The front part of hair is dyed dark green.

"AJ the Wild Pokémon trainer I presume," Sora said.

"That's my job," AJ chuckled. "Beating chumps like you is my hobby."

"Better than stamp collecting," Sora joked. Kairi giggled at the bad joke.

"You're such comedian," AJ said. "Ready to lose?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you," Sora said.

The gates of the gym opens to reveal what looks like that's fit for training.

"It looks impressive," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

AJ takes off his backpack and his Butterfree comes and takes it inside.

"What's in the backpack?" Kairi asked.

"The wild Pokémon I just caught there, missy," AJ answered. "There's a bunch more in the tent; and then sum."

"A bunch more?" Sora asked. "Could we have a peek after our match?"

"If ya want," AJ answered when he stepped onto the battlefield. "Which Pokémon are ya gonna for my 99th win?"

"99th?" Sora scoffed. Sora got the battlefield and grinned feeling confident that he was going to win. "You're gonna have to change your sign after I beat you! And your title gets flushed down the crapper!"

AJ puts on a grin as he stretches a whip.

"You may think you're hot stuff, spikey!" AJ said before he cracks his whip. "But you're not in the Pokémon Little League anymore!"

 **CRACK**

"WHOA!" Sora yelped. AJ stretches his whip again.

"After I win a 100 matches in a row, I'll be collecting Gym Badges!" AJ stated.

Kairi knew he just needed two more if Sora lost the battle. She wondered what kind of Pokémon AJ has at his disposal. It looks like that she was going to find out soon enough.

"You don't have any badges yet?" Sora asked not believing it. "I won ten battles today and I got two badges. I fought hard to earn them too!"

Unlike the anime, that was true. Sora remembered how tough those battles were. AJ still wasn't impressed.

"Did ya buy those badges or did ya steal them?" AJ taunted. "Either that or you just competed in some loser Gyms. Where were they? Failure City or Wimpsville? I bet that those Gym Leaders feel weak after losing to a kid with some stupid necklace!" Sora felt a vein bulge on his head. He couldn't believe that AJ just insulted the necklace that previously belonged to his late father. Sora definitely wanted to win badly now. "Is that supposed to be a crown? I bet it means that you're the king of weaklings."

"King of weaklings?" Sora snarled at the insult gritting his teeth. "I didn't care what you said about those gyms. But when you insult my family's legacy! That's where I dry the line."

Kairi didn't like where this was going. Sora was starting to lose his cool and that was going to cost him big. AJ took out a Pokéball to confirm that he was ready.

"Let's get started then," AJ said. the wild Pokémon trainer threw the Pokéball. "Sandshrew! Go!"

The Pokéball lets out a Sandshrew. Sandshrew rolls in as a ball. Sandshrew uncurls itself as gets into battle position. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at Sandshrew.

 **Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies.**

"A Sandshrew, huh?" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. "This will be a cakewalk."

"Sora! Don't let your guard down," Kairi reminded him. "That Sandshrew looks tough!" Kairi knew Sora was still angry about AJ's insult towards him.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Sora snapped at her. "Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora throws the Pokéball to let Pidgeotto out.

"Sandshrew! Go in!" AJ said as he cracks his whip like a lion tamer. Sandshrew charges in for battle.

"Pidgeotto! Dive in with Quick Attack!" Sora gave the order to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto dove in like a missle.

"Sandshrew! Rollout!" Sandshrew rolled into a ball and struck Pidgeotto pretty hard.

"Pidgeotto! Move out of the way!" Sora called to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was dazed from the assualt of the Ground Type. Sandshrew's Rollout came in too fast for the bird Pokémon as Pidgeotto got hit four more times. The attacks just got stronger each time. "Pidgeotto! Come back!" Sora called Pidgeotto into his Pokéball. "Butterfree! Go!" Sora shouted as he threw the Pokéball letting Butterfree out.

"Ree!" Butterfree entered the battle.

"Butterfree! Gust!" Butterfree flapped his wings pretty hard.

"Sandshrew! Dig!" AJ cracked his whip again. Sandshrew dug into the ground. Butterfree stops flapping and looks around. Kairi could tell this wasn't going to end well. She knew that Sandshrew could pop out anywhere at any second. Sora wasn't going to call it quits. With one crack of his whip Sandshrew jumps out of the earth like a jack-in-the-box. "Finish it with Slash!" Sandshrew gave one powerful swipe at Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground.

"Butterfree!" Sora gasped. He had two Flying Types and they both lost to one Sandshrew. Kairi was afraid this would happen.

"I guess it's not so FREE anymore!" AJ teased. "Ready to call it quits now?"

"No way!" Sora yelled. "Pikachu! Let's go!" Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu just shook his head. Sora couldn't believe this. Pikachu was disobeying his trainer.

"I said let's go!" Sora ordered angrily.

"Chu!" Pikachu refused.

"Pikachu!" Sora said losing his patience. "Do what I say and battle now!"

"That's enough!" Kairi yelled. Sora turned to Kairi was glaring at him. Kairi slowly walks up to and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Sora yelped. He placed his hand on the cheek. Sora wanted to get angry at her, but relented when he looked at her. Her face turned stern and cold. Sora didn't like it because he was used to seeing her smile.

"You lost the battle, Sora," Kairi said sternly. "You lost because you got angry and let it affect your performance. Trainers should always keep a cool head even the trying of circumstances. I don't want to see Pikachu get hurt because of your pig headed pride!"

Sora just looked at her aghast. He knew that she was right. He didn't keep a level head because he let the insult of his necklace get the better of him. He knew if he had taken her advice he would have won.

"You're right, Kairi," Sora said. "And I'm sorry. I got so angry I turned the insult into a weapon." Sora turned to AJ and replied, "Okay AJ. You win."

Unknown to our heroes, Team Rocket were watching the battle closely. They became interested in that Sandshrew's strength. It took down two of Sora's Pokémon without a problem.

"That Sandshrew is a tough one," Jessie smiled.

"Indeed," James agreed. "We should swipe it."

"It looks too fat," Meowth said. "You two should carry it."

"I just can't believe we got cut from the last chapter!" Jessie moaned. "I mean how dare he just brush us to the side like dust bunnys."

"I know!" James nodded. "The very nerve of him! I mean we had a pretty good plan to swipe the Pokémon back in Cerulean, but instead he inlists the Three Stooges in our place!"

"A plan that involved a giant vacuum?" Meowth facepalmed. "Did you see how those animators just drew me like that? I just walked around with my paws in the air, I mean who does that for real?! And on a personal note: I liked the other kid better!"

Jessie and James pushed him of the ledge and he landed on his head. His binoculars lands right in his mouth.

The sign on AJ's Gym changes from 98 to 99. AJ now had 99 wins in a row.

"And that makes victory number 99!" AJ said with pride. Sora walked up to AJ and stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations AJ," Sora said. "I lost my head back there. And that's why I lost. You deserved to win after the way I acted."

"That's real sporty of ya, kid," AJ said shaking his hand.

"I can see why you're undefeated," Sora admitted.

"You two can stick around if ya want," AJ said. "Just don't make trouble."

AJ and Sandshrew walked into the tent. Sora looked at Kairi. He walked up to again, expecting another earful from her.

"Again I'm sorry," Sora said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Kairi said to him. Before could ask what she meant he realized it was to Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree.

"Right," Sora said. He looked to Pikachu and at knee bent. "I'm sorry Pikachu. I shouldn't try to make you go into a battle that you'd end up losing."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"I promise I'll never make you do that again. You forgive me?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said jumping onto Sora's shoulder.

"I guess that's a yes," Sora said.

"And I forgive you too, Sora," Kairi said. "Win or lose you'll always be a winner to me."

Sora smiled when he heard her say that. Sora was glad Kairi had joined him on his journey.

"You call that last match a fight?!" AJ yelled from inside the tent. "It's time for some serious training!"

 **CRACK**

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu looked inside the tent. They saw that the other Pokémon inside, a Butterfree, a Beedrill, and three Rattata training hard. They wore what looks like retraints strapped onto their bodies. AJ's Sandshrew was standing up on a diving board. Sandshrew jumped off and dove into the pool inside. Kairi just gasped when she saw that. She knew for a fact he was tough, but she didn't think that he was extreme.

"Sandshrew," Kairi murmured to herself.

Sandshrew jumped out of the water and spinned itself dry.

"Get back in the water!" AJ commanded.

Seeing enough, Kairi just started to run right at the smug Pokémon trainer.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kairi shouted when she ran towards AJ. "You leave Sandshrew alone!"

Kairi tackled him pushing them both in the pool. Sora ran inside not believing she just did that.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Kairi and AJ came back up to suface for some air.

"What do you want, girl?" AJ growled at her.

"You're hurting your Sandshrew!" Kairi snapped at him.

"Mind your own business!" AJ snapped back. "I don't need advice on how to train Pokémon! And especially from some little girl!"

"You call that training?" Kairi growled.

Sora noticed the thing strapped onto Sandshrew.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked. "Is it a straight jacket?"

"That is no straight jacket!" AJ corrected Sora. "It's a strength intensifier!"

"Who made that thing?" Sora asked.

"I did," AJ answered them. "It's my own secret weapon for unleashing a Pokémon's powers." AJ turned to Sandshrew. "Sandshrew! Back in the pool!"

Sandshrew obeyed by climbing up the diving board.

"Sandshrew is a Ground Type," Kairi pointed out. "They're weak against water!"

"I know that!" AJ said to her. "Sandshrew! Dive!"

Sandshrew dove into the water and jumped right out like it was no problem. Even Sora was amazed by this.

"Your Sandshrew isn't bothered by water?" Sora asked.

"You're looking at the only Sandshrew in the world that can withstand water," AJ said. "Sandshrew! Pick up your pacing!"

Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and rolled over to the three Rattata.

"Pacing? More like passing!" Sora joked.

AJ looked Sora confused and Kairi rolled her eyes letting out a frustrated growl.

"Cha!" Pikachu said holding out a pillow. Sora just shook his head.

"No Pikachu, that's padding not pacing or passing," Sora told Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu sulked.

"Don't feel bad," Sora said. "There's always next time."

"Why do you have to be so tough on your Pokémon?" Kairi asked hotly.

"I have to be tough," AJ told her. "A tough trainer makes tough Pokémon! I ask no more of Sandshrew than I do as myself!"

"But why are you bullying Sandshrew more than your other Pokémon?" Kairi asked him.

"First of all, I'm not bullying my Sandshrew! And second, Sandshrew is my very first Pokémon." AJ said. "I would never forget that day! And on that day we pledged that we will be the greatest team of all time. Nothing could stop us! Sandshrew and I sacrificed everything to achieve our goals. We've endured the heaviest rains and fiercest winds. Everything we've been through since then has all been worth it! We're an unbeatable team!"

"Now that is deep," Sora said moved by AJ's tale.

"Whose side are you on?!" Kairi yelled at Sora. She turned to AJ again. "Okay smart guy are you feeding them properly?" Kairi asked slyly.

"Of course I'm feeding them right," AJ said finally putting on a smile. "I'll show you two." AJ opened a cupboard to reveal jars of Pokémon food for specific Pokémon. "Having tough Pokémon is key, but it's also important to give them a proper diet too. I made these from my own recipe. And that is secret."

"No kidding?" Sora asked. AJ nods. "Kairi makes Pokémon food for mine too."

Kairi's cheeks just puffed up seeing she was getting nowhere with this. "Okay he's feeding his Pokémon right. That's fine I guess, but it dosen't excuse him for the way he treats them," Kairi said in her thoughts.

Sandshrew is now lifting weights, while Pikachu watches. Pikachu looked at a smaller weight. Pikachu tries to lift the small weight up, but falls over. Team Rocket had infiltrated the Gym ready to grab Pikachu.

"Latex gloves?" Jessie asked.

"Check," James noted.

"Big rubber ball?" Jessie asked.

"Make this a double check," Meowth noted.

"We will do what we can," Jessie started.

"To snatch that Pikachu," James finished.

"But can we skip the motto this time?" Meowth asked. "I feel like a broken record doing it. I mean we said it so many times it lost all meaning."

Jessie and James just ignored the cat Pokémon and went off woth their plan.

A few minutes later, the training bell goes off.

"Alright you wimps get a fifteen minute break!" AJ said to his Pokémon.

Kairi looked around and saw how exhausted they are. She didn't like that sight one bit. She knew that Sora would never push his Pokémon so harshly hard.

"Wait a minute!" Kairi called to him.

"Now what do you want?" AJ asked not standing it.

"Your Pokémon are totally exhausted," Kairi said to him.

"You better believe it," AJ shot at her. "In this gym, we live by rule of 'No Pain, No 'Gain.' I don't go around coddling Pokémon like they were dollys. And I bet you're just playing tea party with that stuffed Pikachu over there."

"Don't you dare insult Sora's Pikachu like that!" Kairi tried to run at AJ again only for Sora to hold her back.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let me go, Sora!" Kairi demanded. Kairi tried to break free of Sora's grip. But Sora just held on to her tight, not letting go.

"Come on, girlie," AJ said putting up his fists and pretending to box. "Come at me."

Over to Pikachu and Sandshrew, Pikachu tapped the strength intensifier only to strap itself on Pikachu and making roll like a ball. Sandshrew laughed before the armadillo Pokémon did the same.

Team Rocket rolled in the big red rubber ball and rolled over to the two Pokémon, but they mistake Sandshrew for Pikachu and ran out the tent losing the rubber ball with "Pikachu" in a bag running off before anyone could see them.

The bell rings again letting them know that it was time for more training. AJ looked around but he's greatly troubled that he couldn't see Sandshrew anywhere.

"Where's Sandshrew?" AJ asked concerned.

"Sandshrew was just here a while ago," Sora pointed out. "Where could it go?" They looked around only to see Pikachu rolled up. "Pikachu! Don't worry, I'll get you loose!" Sora tried to do that, but it was no use.

"Give it to me," AJ said. Sora moved out the way for AJ to undo the strength intensifier Pikachu regains his posture.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sighed with relief.

"You shouldn't have been playing with that," Sora said to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu hung his head.

"Pikachu, have you seen Sandshrew?" AJ asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shook his head.

"You haven't?" AJ asked disheartened. "Sandshrew! Where are you?"

No answer came from the gym. Kairi just gave him a smug look.

"Maybe your Sandshrew just ran away," Kairi gloated.

"What'd you say?!" AJ snarled.

"Maybe Sandshrew saw how Sora treats Pikachu, and decided to run away," Kairi said. "If I was Sandshrew, I'd leave you, too."

Before AJ could say anything to the girl, Sora spoke up finally having enough.

"Okay that's enough!" Sora shouted. Kairi turned to Sora and saw that he wasn't happy. Sora was finally fed up with the way that she treated AJ. AJ let them stick around and she insulted their host in his face. "I mean I get how he's treating his Pokémon, but they don't seem to have a problem with it! I don't agree with those methods either, but he only wants what's best for them! Just like I want from mine! Sandshrew has never given AJ a reason to leave him, because I know a loyal Pokémon when I see one! You can see for yourself how AJ feels when we help find Sandshrew! And he's going to expect a pretty big apology from you when we do!" Kairi was in a total loss of words. Sora just chewed her out. Kairi really didn't know how to respond to that. Sora walked up to AJ. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You would do that for me?" AJ asked.

"Of course," Sora nodded.

"Thanks," AJ said with gratitude. He turned to his other Pokémon "Now move it. Go find Sandshrew."

AJ's Pokémon obeyed searching for their friend. Sora took out his two Pokéballs and threw them up the air letting Pidgeotto and his Butterfree.

"Pidgeotto, Butterfree," Sora said. "Help them find Sandshrew."

Pidgeotto and Butterfree went off looking for the missing Pokémon.

Over to Team Rocket they were exhausted from all the running and how heavy the bag is, so they stopped to catch their breath.

"Those clowns will never catch up to us now," Jessie said.

"Jessie this bag is heavy," James panted. "I need to rest my back, so you carry the bag."

"But a real gentleman always carries the bag," Jessie teased.

"Well F.Y.I. I'm no gentleman!" James shouted.

The two squabbled causing Sanshrew to jump out and land on Meowth. Meowth bites on Sandshrew's tail dragging him along as he starts digging.

All the Pokémon came back and they had no luck in finding Sandshrew. Kairi had been silent since Sora gave her a piece of his mind. She was saddened by how Sora spoke to her.

"Maybe Sora is right," Kairi thought to herself, "Maybe I have been too hard on him. Maybe I should apologize to him."

Before Kairi could say anything, Sandshrew came popping out of the ground dropping Meowth.

"Sandshrew! You're back!" AJ said in tears hugging Sandshrew. They're joined by his other Pokémon so happy to see their friend back.

Kairi saw how Sandshrew affectionately licked his trainer's face. Now she could see that he does love and care for his Pokémon; he just has a different way of showing it.

Pikachu pulls on the coin on Meowth's head.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called Sora and Kairi.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's Meowth!" Sora recognized. "So it was Team Rocket that took Sandshrew!" Sora took Meowth by tail, making him wake up. Meowth scratches Sora right across his face. Sora cries in pain when starts regretting it.

"Hey! Where am I?" Meowth asked looking around and seeing the angry expressions on their faces. Meowth knew he wouldn't be a match for all the Pokémon right in the room at once; and especially with Pikachu and Sandshrew. "Uh oh."

Fortunately, Team Rocket came to his rescue with their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!:

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"These are the creeps who took my Sandshrew?!" AJ asked getting angry.

"That was an accidental mix-up," Jessie said.

"We have no interest in your second rate Sandshrew," James insulted.

"Second rate?!" AJ growled.

"We only want Pikachu," Jessie said. " You can keep the other wimps."

"Wimps are they?!" AJ roared. Sora was about to rush them when AJ stops him. "I'll take care of this. No one insults my Pokémon and gets away with it!"

"Okay," Sora understood.

They all went outside for the incoming battle. AJ cracks his whip.

"Team Rocket has insulted our Gym!" AJ announced. "And we will answer them with our 100th win!"

"100th?" Sora asked.

"That's what Sandshrew and I vowed," AJ said.

"Take them down," Kairi spoke up.

AJ smiled at her and nodded.

"Your small talk will cost you big!" Jessie said. "Ekans go!" Jessie called throwing the Pokéball.

"Go Koffing!" James said throwing hus Pokéball.

Ekans and Koffing entered the battle ready to take Sandshrew down. AJ cracks his whip.

"Sandshrew! Go!" Sandshrew chraged in. The two Poison Types charged at the Ground Type.

"Ekans! Wrap now!" Jessie ordered.

Ekans wrapped Sandshrew's body only to get out. Ekans's body is wrapped like a pretzel. Sandshrew came back down and gave Ekans a good kick to the head.

"Koffing! Sludge!" Koffing fired his sludge at Sandshrew. Sandshrew spins fast reflecting the attack.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu weren't the least bit worried because they knew how tough Sandshrew is just like AJ.

"Meowth! What you standing there for?" Jessie yelled. "Get in there!"

"You can count on me!" Meowth said chasing Sandshrew still rolled up in a ball. Meowth tries to bite Sandshrew, but its armor was too strong. AJ cracks his whip again.

"Now use Fissire!" AJ shouted. Sandshrew rolled into the air. Sandshrew uncurled itself and dove to the ground fist first. The force of the attack was so great, the ground splits open. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu almost their balance. Taking enough, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing ran off like scared dogs with their taiks between their legs. And that was that, AJ has won his 100th battle in a row. Their hard work and sacrifices had paid off. Sora felt satisfied watching AJ and his strongest Pokémon share a good hug.

Kairi walked up to the two of them.

"Good work you two," Kairi said. "You finally reached your goal. And I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you today. I just thought you didn't care about them. I'm glad to say that I was wrong."

"Oh think nothing of it," AJ said. "I've already forgave ya. I could tell ya love Pokémon very much."

Kairi smiled at the nice thing he just said to her. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu bid farewell to AJ and his Sandshrew as Sora just found himself another rival.

As they continued on to Vermilion City Kairi wanted to say something.

"Hey Sora," Kairi spoke.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Do you forgive for the way I've acted today?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Of course," Sora said. "That's what friends do."

Kairi smiled.

"That's good," Kairi smiled. "Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Okay," Sora simply said taking her hand.

Kairi beamed as she held his hand. They walked down the road holding hands. Sora took a look at her. And seen how she's like depending on her moods. The mood he only wanted to see on her was happy. To him, that's the real Kairi.


	9. The School of Hard Knocks

**Episode 9:** **The School of Hard Knocks**

A week passed when Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu met AJ and visited his unofficial Pokémon Gym and by then Sora decided to take a short cut, which may have gotten them lost.

"Some idea for a shortcut, Sora," Kairi moaned.

"Well it seems like a good idea," Sora defended.

"Pika," Pikachu groaned.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu wondered into a forest with thick mist; I mean pea soup thick. But along the way, they bump into a lanky looking boy that appears to be a few years older than the two of them. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Oh hi there," the young man greeted. "I didn't expect to run into anyone in this forest. My name is Harold by the way."

"Um hi," Sora greeted. "My name's Sora and this is Kairi."

"Good to meet you, Harold," Kairi said.

"Nice to meet you too," Harold said shaking their hands. "Just, by chance where you heading?"

"We're on our way to Vermilion City," Sora answered. "I'm going there to win my third Gym Badge."

"Oh you have two?!" Harold exclaimed. "Well I'm on my way to Cerulean City to visit my uncle who lives there, but in all of the excitement of getting there, I kinda gotten lost." Sora and Kairi did an anime-style fall while Pikachu facepalmed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu groaned.

"It's kinda embarrassing," Harold said when he chuckled nervously.

"I bet he even gets lost on his way to the bathroom," Sora whispered to Kairi.

"You shouldn't say such a thing to him," Kairi whispered back. "It's not his fault he dosen't seem to use common sense."

"Excuse me," Harold whispered. "But why are we whispering?" Sora and Kairi screamed causing Harold to scream along with them. "What happened?! What happened?! What happened?!"

Sora and Kairi didn't really know how to make the best of the situation. But just as Harold wouldn't be lost anymore than he already was he joined them just until they get back onto the trail he needs to head towards Cerulean City.

After about an hour or two, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Harold ventured deeper into the woods they knew for certain they were really lost.

"This is just great!" Sora groaned. "Me and my shortcut!"

"Well it's not like it's going to get any worse," Harold said.

"How?" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It could be raining out here," Harold answered.

"But I don't think that it's going to rain today," Kairi said. "I hope not."

But instead rain, all four stomachs started to growl. They put their hands on their bellies in embarrassment.

"Pika Pika," said hungrily.

"I'm hungry too, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Well I guess we could stop somewhere for lunch! I could fix us up with some hot coffee and some herbal tea," Harold beamed. "You two are too young for coffee, but you two will love the tea." Harold pulls out his Pokémon tea set. "And I have some Mount Moon spring water to make the tea and coffee extra special," said pulling out bottled warer. "And of course, some French crepes on ze side," Harold spoke in a French accent.

Kairi's face lit up like a kid's face on Christmas at the French crepes.

"Oh I love French things!" Kairi beamed. "It just sounds so romantic!"

Sora began going into fantasy mode once again. It was he and Kairi wearing matching French attire just strolling down the streets of Gay Parie. They even danced the French Tango in front of an adoring audience. Sora and Kairi stares into each other's eyes ever so lovingly. Enjoying the sights that Paris had to offer. At night, they sat at a table enjoying a romantic dinner. Sora and Kairi moving in for a kiss. Back to reality, Sora smiles as he's lost in his daydream. His face has a tinge of pink.

"Oui, oui," Sora said under his breath.

"Uh oh," Harold said. Sora and Kairi didn't like how that came out. "We're gonna need some firewood to make the tea, coffee, and crepes."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu just hung their heads knowing they have to wonder around the woods some more just to gather firewood. The group does exactly that.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're gonna end up getting even more lost than we already are?" Sora asked feeling melancholy.

"Don't feel bad, Sora," Kairi said assuring to him. "I'm sure we'll be okay. And besides; I have you and Pikachu with me."

Sora started to blush when she started to hold his hand but he started to feel much better.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"What is it?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to what looks like a fire.

"Someone else is out here?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"I didn't think that there was anyone else would be out here," Harold was just as surprised.

As they got closer, they saw that it was a group of boys, and one of them was running on a treadmill while the others were holding candles. What got the group is that they were wearing uniforms that was designed for a school fit for kids from rich families.

"That's very good," the boy with the card said. "Now what's the name is this one?"

He held up a card with a Pidgey. The boy on the treamill couldn't see the card well, so he had to guess.

"Is it a Zubat?" The boy on the treadmill asked.

"Listen, just because it's foggy out here dosen't mean your brain has to be in a fog," the boy with green hair said harshly.

The boy had to guess again, so he got one good look at the card.

"It's a Pidgey!" the treadmill boy guessed again.

"That's really good," the boy with the cards said.

"Now what attacks can Pidgey use?" the green-haired boy asked. "And what level can Pidgey can learn it?"

"Pidgey starts up with Tackle. Sand-Attack at level 5. Gust at level 9," he answered.

"Those are too easy," the boy holding the card said. "Now what level can Pidgey evolve at? And what does it evolve into?"

"Um," the boy on the treadmill paused trying to remember.

"You better come with the answers now," the green-haired boy said. "Or you're gonna have to run faster."

He tried to remember what he knew about Pidgey's evolution when he slipped and fell off the treadmill.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot."

All the boys sighed as the one whom held the cards approached.

"You forgot," he repeated. "And you call yourself a Pokémon Text Student? Well, we don't want to study with the likes of you."

"I'm sorry," the treadmill boy said.

Seeing enough, Sora was about to run when Harold did that for him.

"You leave that kid alone!" Harold yelled running towards them.

Sora and Kairi were stunned by this. Could it be that they had Harold all wrong? Could a newfound respect be found for someone without a hint of common sense?

Sora and Kairi got their answer when he tripped by stepping on his untied shoelaces.

"I should have figured it was too good to be true," Sora sighed. Kairi and Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Well anyway, what's going on here?"

"There's nothing going on here," the card-holding boy said. "Mind your own business; this a private training session."

"This school has no room for losers who don't know the common basics such as Pidgey's evolved stage. We have to maintain standards," the green-haired boy said.

Harold got back up like nothing happened.

"I don't know about this school of yours," Harold said. "But I gotta say that your standards are pretty low."

"That's telling them, Harold," Sora said.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed. "You shouldn't be bullying and looking down on someone just because of a few mistakes!"

Sora just glared at the five boys, but none of them was intimidated. Kairi just looked them sternly while Harold just gave the exact same look as her.

"Do you want to fight us?" the card holder asked. "Sorry but fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the stone age you know."

"And if picked a fight with insects like you three, we would just make Pokémon Tech look really bad," the boy with the long hair spoke.

Insects? Sora didn't care if they called him that, but if they insulted Kairi right in front of him, that's where he draws the line in the sand.

"We'll see you back the Tech, Joe," the green-haired boy said.

"Okay," Joe responded.

The five boys started to walk away from the group.

"Hey! You come back here and-" Sora called to them. Kairi grabbed his arm.

"Let it go, Sora," Kairi reasoned. "They're not worth it."

Sora nodded knowing she was right.

"You're right, Kairi," Sora said calming down. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Kairi said.

"Just who are they, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Judging by those uniforms," Harold started they're students of Pokémon Tech. It's a boarding school for Pokémon trainers. I think that's short for 'Pokémon Technical, if I remember right."

"Just how do you know that?" Sora asked.

Unknown to the group Pikachu got curious of the treadmill, but accidentally started the treadmill. Harold was reading the flier of the school explaining to Sora and Kairi about the school on they can be Pokémon trainers without having to go on a difficult badge collecting journey. Also it reads that students can enter the Pokémon League after graduation. And that the fees and insinuations are set on the highest standards.

"That just sounds way too easy," Sora said crossing his arms. "And also for a bunch of snobby snot-nosed rich brats." Sora looks over to Joe. "Anyway what's your name, though?"

"My name is Joe," the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Sora," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi introduced herself as well.

"And I'm Harold," Harold finished.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way," Sora started. "Where's this school?"

"It's right over there," Joe said pointing to where he's looking.

 **"Today's special class, fog battle technique is now complete! Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets!"** A computer voice spoke.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Harold were just surprised that they were just in front of the school the whole time. Joe sighs after the announcement.

"It looks like they're going to make a snowman out of me again," Joe groaned.

"Do they always treat you like that?" Sora asked.

"My friends were trying to help," Joe explained.

"You call them friends?!" Sora asked surprised by this answer.

"With friends like them, who needs enemies?" Kairi commented on the matter.

"But they help learn that Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18 and then into Pidgeot at level 36. Pidgeot can fly at speed at over 1200 meters in speed at mach two!" Joe said.

"Then why did you have a hard time answering that when you already knew all the answer?" Sora asked Joe.

"Sometimes I make believe that I don't know all the answers and if I do, they make the questions so much harder," Joe explained. "But I have to stay in the school because my mother and father worked hard and saved money so that they could send me to school here."

"It must've been hard for them," Kairi commented.

"Yes," Joe nodded. He looks towards another student sitting under a tree reading a book wearing thick glasses, but he seems older than Joe. "You see that one student over there?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "What about him?"

"He's an upperclassman," Joe told him. "The classes are here are so hard, some of them are held back for many years. And they're too ashamed to go home without a diploma. That guy is in the beginner's class along with me."

"You're a beginner?" Sora asked.

"Beginners are someone who qualifies the same way as someone with two badges," Joe said. Sora hung his head while Kairi pats his back. "The intermediate classes has the qualifications as someone with four badges. And the advanced students has the same as six. And when you graduate, you can enter the Pokémon League without having to collect the badges. But because that he's older than the rest of the class, they don't bother to help him like they do me."

"Do any of the the teachers say about that?" Kairi asked. "And if they did, why don't they do something about it?"

"They don't even know about it," Joe said. "And if they do, they pretend that they don't know about it."

"Well, that's a violation of students rights that should be put a stop to!" Sora exclaimed. "Who's the student that's in charge of the system and see to it that it stops!"

Joe reached in his vest and took out a photo.

"Here's a picture," Joe said holding it up.

Sora, Kairi, and Harold looks at the picture and it turns out that it's a girl with long dark brown hair. Harold was instantly smittened with her causing him to blush.

"What a beauty," Harold said. "She can violate my rights anyday."

Sora had to admit she's very beautiful, but he just turned away from the picture.

"Kairi's even prettier than she is," Sora said under his breath. "Way more prettier."

Kairi just looked at the picture and she instantly disliked this girl. Who does she think she is, anyway? Going around making the lives of the underclassmen to be treated like second-class citizens.

"If she's making your life so miserable, then why do you carry her picture with you?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I hate the way she treats us underclassmen, but I love her good looks," Joe said blushing putting the picture.

Kairi just shook her head in disbelief. She just felt sorry for Joe; the poor guy. Kairi just imagined this girl is the type that would sleep with every other guy as time went on, and breaking Joe's heart.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Harold and Joe enters the school building looking for this girl. Kairi had the utmost intention to give her a piece of her mind.

Team Rocket had just arrived and they saw the school with utter disdain; and that's because it brought back bad memories for them. They had the lowest test score that the school ever had seen.

Joe leads the group into the training room, and there are vitutlral training devices present in the room.

"Giselle always comes in here and practices here all by herself," Joe said. "And even if you beat her in a battle, it won't even matter to her. Here in the Tech, it's your skills as a trainer that counts more than winning that one battle."

"Is that it?" Sora tilted his head. "I won two badges because I fought hard for them."

"But Giselle is the top beginner here," Joe said. "And that's even better than winning three badges. And I'm the bottom of the class and I'm even stronger than someone with two badges."

"Wait a minute!" Harold called up. "I'm a Pokémon trainer and I didn't need to go to some exclusive school to learn to catch and train Pokémon! And like the Gym Leader at Cerulean City, I use Water types!"

Sora and Kairi's eyes got wide at the fact Harold is a trainer.

"Harold is a trainer?!" Sora and Kairi both exclaimed at once.

"Water Types, huh?" Joe said. He turns on a simulator and uses a hologram of a Pokémon looking like a yellow flytrap going against Starmie. The Grass Type beats the Starmie at an instant. "I always beat them in the simulator."

"Let's see how you can handle it in real life," Harold said reading his Pokéball.

"You'll be sorry," Joe said feeling confident.

Just outside, Team Rocket climbs a tree up to where Sora and his friends are. Jessie and James took out the binoculars they had and looked in with each eye.

"A little warning, Joe; I'm good," Harold warned. Harold throws his Pokéball. "Alright Starmie! Come on out!" The Pokéball opens to let Starmie out.

"Too bad that Starmie won't beat my Grass Types," Joe said. "Go Weepinbell!" Joe throws his Pokéball and it lets out the same Pokémon from the simulation.

"Let's see if Weepinbell can stand up to this," Harold said. "Starmie! Ice Beam!"

Starmie fires an icicle beam right at Weepinbell. With one hit, Weepinbell was frozen solid. Joe was flabbergasted by this result. Weepinbell was just taken out with one hit.

"But Weepinbell had the upperhand!" Joe gasped. "How could Weepinbell lose to a Water Type Pokémon just like that?"

"That's because that Starmie used Ice Beam," a female voice said from behind. "You should have known Water Types can use Ice Type moves. Trainers teaches Water Type Pokémon Ice Type moves to counter Grass Type Pokémon. That is what every trainer should consider. Also his Starmie is more experienced in battle than Weepinbell. You're an embarrassment to the whole school."

"But Giselle..." Joe paused feeling embarrassed.

Harold's face turned red again.

"She's even prettier in real life than in a picture," Harold said infatuated. Hearts formed in his eyes.

"So this is the self-appointed queen bee," Kairi snarled in her thoughts. Sora just looked at her, seeing her so angry. Sora only saw her like that back at AJ's Gym.

"Uh oh," Sora said in his thoughts. "Here we go again."

"I'm the top beginner in the most exclusive school in the world: Pokémon Tech. It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle!" Giselle introduced.

"That girl' definitely full of herself," Sora said in his thoughts. "I mean it's true she's pretty. But Kairi's way prettier than she is. And she's even nicer. Sweeter than candy. But Giselle is just a narcissist. That is what Kairi is not."

Back outside.

"She's even more conceded than we are," Jessie said.

"But she's real cute, isn't she?" James asked intrigued.

"She's not as cute as Meowth!" Meowth said.

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Jessie and James yelled throwing Meowth into the sky.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWTTTTTHHHHH!!!!"

Back inside the school building, Sora just looked behind him. Sora wondered what was that all about. Sora just shrugged.

"Must be hearing things," Sora said in his thoughts.

Giselle walked up to Joe.

"I want to continue to be the best they could be," Giselle said. "To teach each other and to respect each other to ensure the Pokémon of tomorrow," Giselle continued. Her smile turns into a cold stern. "But you're a weakling!"

"Uh," Joe was stunned by that.

"You better get stronger fast before your fellow classmates will turn their backs on you for good!" Giselle turns and walks away from him without giving a second thought. Joe just stood there. He just felt his heart shatter like glass.

Sora and Kairi were just plain appalled what they just witnessed. Kairi wanted to break her nose in front of her peers for what she just said. Sora stared at Joe just stunned and heartbroken. Harold on the other hand had heard enough. He was attracted to her beauty, but she just shattered the image Harold had of her.

"Just hold it right there!" Harold shouted. "What kind of friend would just turn their backs on them like that?! Just because you're the top student of the beginner's class dosen't mean you have to look down on others! People would say that I'm a scatterbrain and I easily get lost, but I never let that stop me! I keep trying. And I even help people who needs help. And if I was a teacher here I would definitely do something about it and not care what consequences that came with it! Everybody else has already given up on me, my Pokémon didn't! And those two and their Pikachu didn't! And most importantly, I haven't given up on myself!"

Sora and Kairi just stood there just amazed at how Harold just stood up for Joe like that. Even Pikachu was stunned. Harold did have a mature side to him.

"Do you really believe any of what you just said?" Giselle asked playfully.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't!" Harold snapped at her. "Bring out any other Pokémon you've got! Starmie will cream it like corn!"

Giselle just smiled smugly when she grabbed a Pokéball.

"Well in that case, my Pokémon shall be," Giselle gracefully threw the Pokéball. "Graveler!" She threw the Pokéball to let out a Pokémon that was quite similar to Geodude but slightly larger, rockier, and had extra arms on its body and legs. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon in front of him.

 **Graveler, the Rock Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Geodude**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles.**

"Starmie can beat Graveler," Sora said to Kairi.

"Sure can," Kairi nodded. "But don't overlook how strong that Graveler looks. Graveler looks more experienced."

"Graveler! Use your Double-edge!" Giselle ordered. Graveler charged at Starmie, so Starmie dodge out of the way in time.

"Starmie! Water Gun!" Starmie fired water gun, but Graveler rolled and bashed Starmie in the core. Starmie was sent towards the pool. "Aah! Starmie!" Harold ran outside to the pool to retrieve his injured Pokémon. He dove in the water, not caring if he caught a cold. He dragged his injured Starmie in his arms and ran off to be healed at the Pokémon Center!

Sora and Kairi were just shocked by what they saw. Giselle and her peers were about to leave when she finally got a good glimpse of Sora. She felt her heart flutter at the look of him. His gravity defying hair, his blue eyes, and that face and his crown necklace. She wondered if was descended from royalty. He looked so very handsome in her eyes.

"Just who is he?!" Giselle asked in her thoughts. "How is it that I had never noticed him before?! I must go up to him." Giselle walked her way into their way and stares directly into his face.

"Something I should help you with," Sora asked her feeling nervous.

"I'm sorry but I haven't noticed you until now," Giselle said her face blushing. "But might I ask who are you?"

"It's Sora Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town," Sora answered.

Giselle kept looking into him lovingly. Joe just watched the scene feeling more heartbroken. Tears started to flow down his eyes.

"Of course she'd fall for a guy like Sora," Joe thought. "He's obviously more attractive and more confident than I could ever be."

Giselle's peers started to glare at Sora. They were obviously taken by her charms just as the rest. But Kairi had started to get even angrier at the sight. Sora was getting nervous to her staring. Cold sweat started to run down his head.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Sora asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm wondering if you have yourself a lover," Giselle stated. Before he could answer she placed her finger at his lips. "Don't answer! Because you're going to be my lover!" She started to put her arms around him. "Tell me. Do find me irresistible?"

"Well, um..." Sora was really uncomfortable. "Looks like mom was right about me turning heads," Sora thought to himself. Giselle started to kiss repeatedly on his cheeks. Her lipstick left their marks on his face, except for his lips.

Kairi felt her blood boil. She could stand it no longer.

"That hussy!" Kairi snarled. Kairi went up to Sora and forcefully grabbed him by the arm pulling him. She just stared at her her very hatefully. "You keep your filthy hands to yourself!"

"And who do you think you are?" Giselle asked glaring at Kairi.

"Someone who can't stand the likes of you," Kairi shot at her.

"What's your relations with him?" Giselle demanded.

"He's my friend!" Kairi simply answered.

"So why do you care that I have eyes for him?" Giselle asked her.

"Friends are supposed to care," Kairi hissed. "And I won't let my friends end up in the arms of a gold digger like you!"

Sora definitely felt like a bug between a rock and a hard place in this situation. Sora wanted to put a stop to it, but he didn't know how. Sora didn't want to have a catfight on his hands so he had to speak up.

"If I could say something," Sora spoke up.

Giselle grabbed Sora's other arm while staring at Kairi. They started to pull him like a couple of kids fighting over a teddy bear. Kairi and Giselle threw a series of insults at each other.

"Pika," Pikachu watched feeling scared.

Sora was definitely getting pulled apart at this point. He felt his arms being stretched and it hurt. Sora felt like his arms were going to be torn off.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!" Sora shouted. Both Kairi and Giselle stopped pulling at him.

"What is it, beloved?" Giselle asked in a singing tone.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

Sora sighed as he felt thankful that he stopped an imminent catfight.

"Okay I have one thing I'd like to say," Sora started to say. "Well two things; one: let go of my arms." Both girls let go of him and they look right him. "For starters, I want to say that I have to turn you down Giselle. I mean I think you're pretty, but you're just not for me. Sorry."

Giselle felt her heart shatter. Could this what rejection feels like? The boy she just fell in love with just turned her down. She wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. She looks right Pikachu and she got an idea.

"I have to ask you, Sora, isn't it?" Giselle spoke up. Sora nodded. "Is that Pikachu yours?"

"Um yes," Sora answered.

"I was wondering if you would like to battle with me," Giselle said.

"A battle?" Sora asked.

"MHM," Giselle nodded. "A battle to see how you're skilled as a Pokémon trainer."

"Well if you wanna see what I can do, you just have to ask!" Sora said accepting the challenge.

"And if you lose," Giselle said. That confused Sora. "You will have to be my sweetheart and worship the ground I walk on."

Sora just blanched and Kairi's face got red with anger.

"That's not what I-" Sora's sentence was cut when Kairi walked up.

"Sora isn't going to just accept the challenge," Kairi said. "He's going to win!"

"Dosen't look like I'm gonna to get out of it even I wanted to," Sora said hanging his head regretting what he just got himself into. "If I knew there was going to be a catch, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"We'll both use one Pokémon each," Giselle said grabbing another Pokéball. "And the Pokémon I choose is: Cubone!"

Giselle threw her Pokéball to reveal a brown Pokémon with dorsal spikes on its back and is wearing a skull and has a bone for its weapon. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at Cubone.

 **Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.**

"That's just depressing," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded entering the battle.

Sora remembered that Electric Type moves are a no go since Cubone is a Ground Type. So he had to stick with Iron Tail and Pikachu's speed to win. Giselle felt confident that she was going to win this battle.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran right towards Cubone. Cubone just stood in place not moving an inch.

"Cubone! Headbutt!" Giselle ordered. Cubone jumped and slammed its head into the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu was sent back. "Now Bone Club!" Cubone whacked Pikachu on the side with its bone.

"Pikachu! Keep your head in the game!" Sora shouted. "Iron Tail! Let's go!" Pikachu got up and swung his tail only for Cubone to block the attack.

"Cubone! Bone Club again!" Cubone obeyed, knocked Pikachu's tail out of the way and conks Pikachu on the head. "Bonemerang!" Cubone threw the bone right at Pikachu again causing serious damage. "Oh I can just hear wedding bells ringing for us! After we get married we can go on a honeymoon to the Alola Region and buy a smummer home on one of the islands! And we would have so many children together! Oh my heart will be warm at the sight of them playing-"

Sora started to frown at the thought of being married to her. Kairi was getting infuriated by that.

"Sora! Take her down!" Kairi shouted.

"Right!" Sora said. Cubone threw its bone again hitting Pikachu landing on his back. "Stay focused, Pikachu! Use your head! Don't let Cubone beat you over something so basic!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Cubone threw Bonemerang again. Only for Pikachu to dodge the attack. Pikachu leapt onto the Ground Type turning its skull mask around so it can't see. Pikachu swung at Cubone with Iron Tail and a series of Quick Attacks. Once Pikachu stops, Cubone turns the skull mask back to its proper place only to be hit by its own move. Cubone started to cry like a baby since it knew it lost to Pikachu.

Giselle took Cubone into her arms and soothed the crying Pokémon.

"Oh don't cry Cubone," Giselle said trying to calm ot down. "There, there." Giselle called Cubone back into its Pokéball. "I can't believe I lost. I thought you would use electric attacks against Cubone; but you didn't."

"Well it's because I kept my head in the game," Sora said. "Cubone did have the advantage and it did have a little more experience, but Pikachu still came through. Sometimes you have to think outside the box, even if the odds are against you." Kairi was glad Sora had won. That means that Sora wouldn't have to go through with that arrangement. But she knew Sora would never have gone along with it even if he had lost, but she'd be glad either way. "I hope you have learned that, Joe." Sora said looking at him.

"Sure did," Joe said. Joe felt inspired by his words. And now thanks to him he felt his confidence grow.

Kairi was proud of him. Kairi went up to him and hugged him from behind.

Giselle just looked at the two of them. She knew the fight for Sora's heart was a fight that she already lost before she started.

"I guess that you're better than I thought, Sora," Giselle admitted. "That battle taught me a lesson that I'm not going to forget. And once I demonstrate that, the others will surely follow my example." She looks at her peers and they understood. Even if she had lost, they still rooted for her.

Gray smoke came into the school all around the group. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu knew that it could only be one thing.

"Oh no!" Sora groaned. "Not again."

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves," Jessie and James said in unison.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth came crashing through the roof and finished the motto.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"And there you have it," Sora groaned.

"Yeah," Kairi deadpanned.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

Giselle recognized them very well.

"I heard of you," Giselle stated. "You got the worst grades on the entrance exams. How about your team against our team?" Giselle said drawing out another Pokéball.

Joe along with the five boys did the same. Team Rocket knew they were in serious trouble. The students threw a barrage of Pokéballs at Team Rocket causing them to run off.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"And don't come back!" Sora called to them while Kairi stuck her tongue out.

At sunset Joe and Giselle were outside at the school pool.

"There are some things that you can't learn in school," Giselle said. "And that's a good lesson."

Joe looks at her.

"I'm going to head back home and start over from scratch," Joe announced. "Start my journey with my first Pokémon like Sora and Pikachu. It's because of him that I feel more confident. But I'm we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so," Giselle smiled. "And I'll try to be a worthy opponent when we do."

"But can I still keep your picture with me?" Joe asked blushing.

"Of course," Giselle said. "And I'll keep yours."

Joe was surprised by what she just said.

"You have mine?" Joe asked.

"Of course," Giselle answered. "I have pictures of all my friends. And I'll keep yours the closest."

Joe blushed smiling at her.

"Also I knew you had your eyes on me just as anyone else," Giselle said. Before Joe could speak Giselle kissed him right on the lips. When their lips departed Joe blushed a little redder. "I'm just sorry I didn't consider your feelings. I didn't want anyone seeing me getting soft on the matter. But when we meet again, I'll be even more considerate."

That made Joe feel better. He just had his very first kiss and he loved it.

Sora, Kairi and Pikachu just watched the two of them just smiling.

"That's so sweet," Kairi beamed.

"Yeah it is," Sora agreed.

"I was thinking about the day we met when you saved me," Kairi said. "I knew for a fact, I'd feel safe around you."

"Well I'm just glad we both got off on the right foot," Sora said.

"Just do you think about what would happen if we didn't?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "Maybe you having a bike and me stealing it and then get wrecked by Pikachu shocking it to a crisp, maybe?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a moment before they bursted out laughing at the thought.

Over to Harold, he seems to have gotten lost again, but this time he fell into a river. He was washed through the rapids. His life began flashing before his eyes when a young woman with teal hair tied in a ponytail with a pink bow, wearing a pink shirt and red overalls grabbed his hand.

"Just hang on!" she said to him. She pulled him up. Harold was grateful to her. "Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't be if you haven't come along," Harold said panting.

Back to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu they continued on with their journey for Sora's way into the Pokémon League. They said their goodbyes and hoped that they battled again. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu took one last look at the school before they continued on.


	10. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Episode 10: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

 **Before we started with this chapter, I would be pleased to announce that Riku will be making his very first appearance in this fic. Also, Riku will be from the Alola Region and his partner will be Eevee in honor of the Let's Go! Pikachu and Eevee games.**

After winning his third Gym battle, Gary Oak and his cheerleaders stop over at the Vermilion City Pokémon Center when Gary spotted a boy with a small fox Pokémon with a cream-tipped tail (Eevee) on his shoulder. He looked a year older than Gary, and he had long silver hair. He's wearing a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. And his Eevee has its hairstyle in a similar fashion. Gary had to assume that he's a trainer.

Gary walked up to the boy with an interest to battle him.

"Hey you!" Gary called out. The boy and his Eevee turned to face him.

"Something I can help you with?" The boy asked.

"Eevee," the little Pokémon chirped.

"You're a Pokémon trainer aren't you?" Gary asked him.

"So what if I am?" the boy responded.

"I am challenging you into a battle," Gary said to him. "I just wanna see if you're any good," Gary said smugly.

The boy just smiled slightly and said, "You're on. The name's Riku, by the way. And I came from Melemele Island."

"I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town," Gary said. "The future number one Pokémon master!"

"If you say so," Riku said to Gary. "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes and we'll get started."

"I can see you're in no hurry to lose," Gary scoffed.

"Don't get ahead of youself, Gary," Riku said. "I met two trainers from Pallet and they both lost to me."

Gary wasn't impressed by that. He just thought they were just weak if they lost to him. Gary just shook it off and went over to heal the Pokémon he had used in his last battle.

Fifteen minutes later, Riku stood at the pier waiting for his opponent. Gary had shown up with his cheerleaders cheering for him. Riku just gave a light chuckle at the sight of it.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Riku said.

"Gary Oak never backs away from a challenge!" Gary calls to him.

"Neither do I," Riku said. "Let's make this a one-on-one match!"

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me," Gary said smugly.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it! No one can!" the cheerleaders cheered.

Riku looked at his Eevee; Eevee looks back at him.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

"Eev." Eevee nodded.

"Then go!" Riku said as Eevee entered battle.

Gary just laughed.

"You're sending a puny Eevee to battle me?" Gary laughed. "You must be desperate!"

"My Eevee is tougher than he looks," Riku said keeping his cool. "My Eevee took down Pokémon much bigger than he is! And this Eevee was used in my battles against those two other trainers."

Gary just huffed.

"Well if you're using that little runt," Gary pulled out his Pokéball, "then I'm using... Wartortle!"

Gary throws the Pokéball to reveal a turtle-like Pokémon with what looks like ears, and a large fluffy tail. It also has fangs on its upper jaw.

"Wartortle!"

"A Wartortle, huh?" Riku said. "Looks strong by the way you raised it. But dosen't mean it's going to win."

"Is that a fact?" Gary asked. "Then show me what you can do! Wartortle! Bite!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle jumps right Eevee getting ready to launch a bite.

"Eevee! Dodge that!" Eevee jumps out of the way in time before Wartortle could land a bite. "Now use Quick Attack!" Eevee ran at a fast pace and ran right into Wartortle, hitting it right in the under shell.

"Don't give in, Wartortle!" Gary called. "Use Water Pulse!"

Wartortle forms a water ball and throws it towards Eevee.

"Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee forms a shadowy ball by opening his mouth. Eevee fires it right into Wartortle's attack. Gary's cheerleaders kept cheering Wartortle on despite the cancelled attack.

"You got lucky!" Gary scoffed.

"Luck has nothing to do with it!" Riku shot back. "Quick Attack again!" Eevee used Quick Attack again, hitting Wartortle on the sides.

"Water Pulse again!" Gary ordered as Wartortle unleashed Water Pulse and hurled it at Eevee. The attack made a splash and Eevee flipped in the air.

"Dig!" Riku called to Eevee. Eevee dove into the ground digging and digging. Wartortle stood its ground waiting for Eevee to pop out. Gary and his cheerleaders waited for Eevee to jump out at any moment. Riku smirked. "Now use Swift!" And with that, a swarm of stars came out of the ground catching the turtle Pokémon by surprise and off guard. Gary was shocked to see that happen. And put of the ground, Eevee jumps out and flies above his opponent. "Finish it with one more Shadow Ball!" Eevee forms Shadow Ball, but a little bigger than the last one and Eevee fires it right at Wartortle. The hit knocks Wartortle into the ground like a comet creating smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Wartortle is on its back knocked out.

Gary and his cheerleaders were stunned by this result. His Wartortle lost to an Eevee. Gary's cheerleaders started crying over that he lost.

"Wartortle return," Gary said calling back his Wartortle. He fell to his knees while still holding his Pokéball. Riku walked over to Gary. Gary looked at him.

"Told you not to get ahead of yourself," Riku said to him. "Your Wartortle fought hard, but you got cocky. And if I were you, I'd ditch the cheerleaders."

Gary didn't say a word. He just stared at him and Eevee as he climbed onto his shoulder. Riku walked off into the opposite direction. Unknown to anyone, a puppy-like Pokémon with what looks like rocks on the collar (Rockruff) sniffs around and takes off when it spotted something interesting.

Over towards Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, it has been two days since they stopped by Pokémon Tech, they walked through the forest hoping they'll find the road to Vermilion City.

"I think we should take a break," Sora said. "I need to rest my feet."

"We have spent all day walking through the forest," Kairi agreed. "And I know Pikachu is pretty tired too."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

They sat down on some nearby boulders. Sora was a little skeptical about sitting on rocks after Pewter City, but he was too tired to care about it. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu sat down as a huge sigh left their mouths.

"I needed a good sit," Sora sighed.

"Me too," Kairi sighed also. "We've walked so much, I felt like my feet would fall off."

"Mine too," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"I just wish there was a hot spring around," Kairi admitted. "I never soaked in one before, but I heard that it's like heaven."

Sora just grinnined at the thought of soaking in one. Sora had to admit he never been in one either, but it definitely would be better than a bubble bathes he used to take when he was younger.

Their trail of thought was interrupted by a small rustling un the tall grass. Sora and Kairi turned to look at the source only to see a small Pokémon with leaves on its head taking a drink of water.

"An Oddish!" Sora said. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Oddish, the Weed Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.**

"Oh she's so cute!" Kairi gushed at the Pokémon.

"And she's about to be mine!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Butterfree! Go!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting out Butterfree. Oddish saw the butterfly Pokémon and attempted to run away, but Butterfree lands in front of her before she could get far. "Gust!" Butterfree flaps his wings catching the little plant in the wind. "Tackle!" Butterfree tackled Oddish as soon as she hit the ground. "That should do it!" Sora took out a Pokéball to catch it.

"BULBASAUR!"

A vine came out of nowhere and sends it flying right back at Sora, hitting him in the face. Sora falls on in his.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped. "Are you okay?"

Sora quickly got back up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said. "But what was that?"

"Bulbasaur," a new voice said.

"A Bulbasaur," Sora beamed. He pulled out his Pokédex again and pointed it at Bulbasaur.

 **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.**

"One of the Pokémon I couldn't get from Professor Oak because someone beat me to it," Sora remembered. "It looks like that I'm going to have one of my own, now!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur roared firing leaves from the bulb on its back.

"Watch out for Razor Leaf!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Butterfree! Dodge it!" Butterfree flew out of the way in time only for vines to come out of itsits side and wraps the vines around Butterfree. Bulbasaur uses the vines to slam Butterfree into the ground. Bulbasaur runs at Butterfree with a hard Tackle. "Aah! Butterfree!" Sora exclaimed running to his side.

Bulbasaur and Oddish run off into the tall grass. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu just looked at each other for a second.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"No idea," Kairi shrugged.

"Pika," Pikachu also shrugged.

Just about ten minutes after the run-in with Bulbasaur, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continued towards their destination to Vermilion City. They across a wooden bridge.

"Any idea on where we are?" Kairi asked having a bad feeling.

"I'm not exactly sure," Sora said checking the map. "I don't think I can find it on this map."

The bridge starts rocking about when the rope snaps on one side. Sora holds onto the rope as tight as he could, while Kairi was holding onto his leg.

"SORA, YOU HAVE TO PULL US UP! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Kairi shouted.

"I'LL TRY!" Sora shouted. "JUST HOLD ON!" Sora pulled as hard as he could and he caught Kairi by her hand before she could fall. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu started panting once they got to the other side. "That was a close one. My life just flashed right before my eyes."

"Mine too!" Kairi panted. "We should keep moving."

"Right," Sora nodded.

Sora, Kairi and Pikachu kept walking into the forest hoping that nothing else would happen. But unfortunately something did; Kairi screamed as she fell into a pitfall. Sora turns to see Kairi gone and a hole present. He looked down in the hole Kairi had fallen into.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked concerned.

"I am," Kairi answered. "Pull me up!"

Sora pulls her out of the hole and decided to keep moving before anything else happens. Sora and Kairi kept going. But Kairi's foot accidentally triggers another trap. A net traps them up in a tree.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sora asked frustrated.

"Not another trap!" Kairi groaned. "Can't you cut us out with the swiss army knife?"

"Good idea," Sora said checking his pockets. Sora checked his pockets, but came in empty. "I can't find it! I must have dropped it."

"Then let's try wiggling," Kairi suggested. "Maybe the net will break."

Sora wiggled in the net seeing if that would work. But nothing happens.

"No good," Sora sighed. "The net is too strong."

"Then we're screwed," Kairi moaned.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Bulbasaur!"

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu looked down in the net and sees Bulbasaur on the ground. Bulbasaur just slowly turns around and heads off in the direction they were going.

"Hey Bulbasaur!" Sora called out. "Get us down from here! Where are you going? Come back here! Hey! Bulbasaur!"

Sora tried wiggling again to see if the net had weakened.

"Watch what you're doing!" Kairi exclaimed. "Take it easy! Ow! You kicked me!"

On the other side of the bridge, the two Pokémon hunters from earlier drove in, but this time in a grayish black jeep.

"It looks like we're on the right trail," the first hunter said.

"Let's hope that the rumors of a very powerful Bulbasaur are true," the second hunter said. They got of the jeep, deciding to make the rest of the way on foot.

Sora had just given up on wiggling out of the net, not wanting for hurting Kairi anymore. But there was suspicions in the air.

"This is too weird," Sora said.

"You're right," Kairi nodded. "There's no way this is a coincidence. The bridge, the pitfall, and this net. But who could have reasons to hurt someone?"

"I don't know," Sora answered. "Either he's someone who dosen't want any visitors or he's hiding something."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What he could he be hiding up here?" Kairi asked tilting her head.

"Gold maybe?" Sora guessed.

Kairi and Pikachu sighed finding that theroy to be unlikely.

"Hey up there!" A voice called up. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu immediately recognized that voice. "What you two doing hanging out in that tree?"

"Harold?!" Sora and Kairi asked surprised.

"That's my name!" Harold said as he cut the rope. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu screamed as they dropped from the tree. Pikachu was dazed from the fall while Sora and Kairi groaned in pain.

"Maybe next time you should have get us down a little more gently," Kairi said.

"Oops," Harold chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"We haven't seen you since your battle with Giselle," Sora pointed out.

"How did you even get here before us?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Harold started, "After my battle with Giselle, I tried to rush Starmie into a Pokémon Center; but I ended up getting lost again. And I slipped and fell into the river. I was being washed away in the rapids. I thought I was gonna die! But I was rescued by a girl named Melanie. But you guys have to meet her! She's incredibly nice!"

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were skeptical about following Harold out of risk of getting lost again, but they didn't want to risk getting into anymore traps. Harold led them to a log cabin by a small lake. The same girl from before, Melanie whom Harold had described were feeding the Pokémon there; a Caterpie, two Rattata, a Paras, a Weepinbell, a Staryu, a Magikarp, and the Oddish from before. Oddish recognized Sora from before; she hid behind Melanie feeling scared of him. Melanie turned to see the newcomers with a smile.

"Melanie, this is Sora and Kairi," Harold introduced. "The new friends that I told you about."

"So you're Harold's new friends," Melanie smiled. "He told me nice things about you."

"It very nice to meet you," Kairi beamed.

"Ditto," Sora said scratching the back of his head. He took a look at the Pokémon. "Do all those Pokémon belong to you?"

"Oh no," Melanie answered cheerfully.

"This is a place that Pokémon are able to rest and relax," Harold explained.

"Like summer camp?" Sora asked.

"Something like that; but all year 'round," Harold said. "Whenever a Pokémon is injured or abandoned, they can just come here. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better. And then they leave."

"So it's place like a Pokémon Center and Melanie is like a Pokémon nurse," Kairi said. "Or maybe a Pokémon doctor."

"Oh no, I'm not qualified to be a Pokémon doctor," Melanie corrected her.

"You can say this place is more of a Pokémon health spa," Harold said.

Sora and Kairi nodded as they understood.

"Pi," Pikachu said.

"Here the Pokémon don't battle with each other," Melanie started. "They relax and try to enjoy themselves while they recover."

"If I was a Pokémon, I'd be happy here," Kairi said.

"Yeah me too," Sora agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu beamed.

"Melanie also collects plants to use for medicine," Harold said. "She knows which plants can help make a get better and grow stronger. The Pokémon here loves her and she loves them in turn."

Sora and Kairi just looked upon the Pokémon and saw how happy they are. But there were the matter of the traps.

"But I wonder who put that net up in that tree," Sora stated.

"And that hole I fell in," Kairi chipped in.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who set those traps," Melanie said. "I never meant to hurt anyone, I just wanted to catch Pokémon trainers before they reached the village. And since you got caught, guess they really work."

"Why would you do that?" Kairi asked.

"There are so many injured Pokémon here, I have to protect them," Melanie answered.

"That explains a lot," Sora stroked his chin. "Was the bridge a trap too?"

"Yes," Melanie said.

Meanwhile, the two hunters make it through the bridge despite being on the side. The other rope snaps and they fall right into the river.

"You are welcome to stay her; but I will ask if you promise that you won't catch any Pokémon here," Melanie said.

"Don't worry," Sora said. "You've worked hard to heal and protect them, it wouldn't be right to just catch them."

Melanie smiles knowing at that. She looks at the two of them for moment.

"But I was wondering if you two are a couple," Melanie asked. Sora and Kairi blushed madly.

"W-w-we're j-ju-just friends," Sora stammered.

"Y-y-y-yeah," Kairi stammered also. "J-j-just friends."

Melanie just giggled while Harold just sly grinned at the two of them.

"I didn't mean to pry," Melanie apologized. "I just thought you two were a cute couple. I won't ask any questions about your relationship."

Sora and Kairi felt better by that. And Harold just grinned at them.

Over to the hunters, they fell into three holes and got caught in the net like the one Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were caught in.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Harold helped around the village anyway they can. Sora and Harold splashed water on Staryu to keep it hydrated.

"Does that feel better, Staryu?" Sora asked.

"HYA!"

"That's great!" Sora just smiled. Sora looked over to Kairi tending to Oddish. When Sora stared at her so lovingly he pictured her in a meadow wearing a dress similar to Snow White's and being surrounded by wild Pokémon. This didn't escape Harold's notice. Sora looks back to Staryu, only to see the grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"When I first met you two I thought something was going on," Harold said in a teasing tone. Sora's face got red.

"I said that we're just friends!" Sora defended. "That's all!"

Harold wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Romeo, it isn't everyday that a boy and girl just happen to wonder into a forest together," Harold teased some more.

"That's none of your business," Sora said still blushing.

"Sora and Kairi, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Harold sang before being conked in the head by Sora's fist. "Ow!" Harold just sat in the corner with a huge lump on his head.

Over to Kairi and Oddish...

"Sorry about what happened back there," Kairi apologized. "Sora shouldn't have surprised you like that. He's really a nice guy. I know because I've seen how he is with his other Pokémon. I'm sure you were pretty scared."

"Oddish," Oddish chirped.

"Melanie told me that you belonged to someone else until he got rid of you," Kairi pointed out. "Is it because your old trainer just thought you were too weak?"

"Oddish," Oddish nodded sadly.

"Some trainers are just insensitive," Kairi said kindly. "But not all trainers are like that. You just need a trainer who understands you; trainers like Sora. I'm sorry for what happened. And I hope that we could become friends."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Oddish saw those tears. Oddish moved her leaves and one of them to wipe the tear from her eye.

"Oddish, Oddish," Oddish said reassuringly.

"Oh you're such a sweetheart, Oddish," Kairi said picking the weed Pokémon up to hug her. She gently placed Oddish back down and smiles at the little Oddish.

"BULBASAUR!"

Bulbasaur came charging in tackling Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Sora ran to Kairi helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kairi answered him.

Sora turned to Bulbasaur, angered by what Bulbasaur just did.

"What's the big idea tackling into Kairi like that?!" Sora shouted. Bulbasaur just stood its ground glaring at Sora. "You're not going to get away with it!" Sora took out a Pokéball to battle, but Melanie steps in to stop it.

"Wait! Please wait!" Melanie said. "Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish. Bulbasaur volunteered to protect our whole village. Bulbasaur protects all the injured Pokémon and attacks whenever enemies attacks them," Sora and Kairi understood the situation well. But they couldn't believe that Bulbasaur had to do all the hard work to protect the whole village. "Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal Pokémon I know."

"That explains why Bulbasaur attacked me," Kairi said. "He must have thought that I was trying to take Oddish away from the village."

"And why Bulbasaur tried to stop me from catching Oddish," Sora added. Bulbasaur then tries to push Sora out of the village. Sora knew by looking at this Pokémon that he doesn't like Pokémon trainers at all; and that he wanted the strange humans to leave. "Bulbasaur, I'm not going to catch any Pokémon here. I promised Melanie that I wouldn't."

"He's telling the truth, Bulbasaur," Melanie told the Pokémon. "These are our friends."

Bulbasaur wasn't budging. Bulbasaur just kept pushing and pushing. Sora saw the determination Bulbasaur has.

"Bulbasaur was worried about the village so much he just became the village's bodyguard," Sora said. "Talking about bravery."

Meanwhile, the hunters were fed up with the traps. They decided if they can't go through the forest, they'd go above it. Out in the distance they spotted a cabin by a small lake. They're being carried by their Spearow (some are carrying), along with a bird Pokémon with a vulturine neck and a red coxcomb on its head.

"This is going to be sweet!" The second hunter said.

"I'll say," the first hunter said. "That place must have some Pokémon we can sell." He took out his binoculars to see what it has to offer when he gave a surprised yelp to what he saw. "Hey! Look who's down there!"

The first hunter tossed the binoculars to his colleague. With one look, he instantly recognized two of the individuals on the grounds.

"It's those kids and their Pikachu!" The second hunter said. "And there's a Bulbasaur there too! Along with some other Pokémon!"

The group turned to see a flock of Spearow coming down along with two familiar faces. That was much to Kairi's dismay.

"Hiya Pikachu boy!" The hunters greeted.

"Not them again!" Sora exclaimed running throwing his arms defending Kairi.

"What a happy coincidence for us," the second hunter said in a sinister grin. "Not only we get some Pokémon to sell, but a chance for some payback!"

"Do you know them?" Harold asked.

"Sure do," Kairi answered Harold. "These hunters kidnapped me when I let a Caterpie they had in a cage escape! They were going to kill me when they got what they came for. And that's when Sora came along and saved me!"

"Pokémon hunters?" Harold didn't like the sound of that. Harold took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Starmie! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Starmie ready for battle.

"Looks like we get a Starmie too!" the first hunter said.

"Spearow! Fearow! Attack!" the second hunter ordered. The Spearow flock dove at the Pokémon only for Bulbasaur to Vine Whip and Razor Leaf the offending birds. The Fearow dove specifically at Sora and Pikachu. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned attacking Fearow.

 **Fearow, the Beak Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Spearow.**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.**

"But why is it attacking only me and Pikachu?" Sora exclaimed before he remembered. The one Spearow that tried to attack Pikachu in the tree. That's where it hits him. That one Spearow must have evolved at some point.

"Starmie!" Harold called out. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Starmie spins around as electricity comes out of the purple star Pokémon hitting Spearow in the process. "Now use Ice Beam!" Starmie fires Ice Beam hitting the birds as well. Pikachu shocked of the Spearow as well.

"Everyone inside!" Kairi shouted as Melanie, carrying Magikarp, and the others ran inside not wanting to get hurt. Oddish was being swooped by the incoming Spearow. Oddish was really scared now. Sora ran towards Oddish taking the pecks of the Spearow in the process. Bulbasaur saw what Sora was doing; Bulbasaur's views on Sora may have changed after witnessing his bravery. Bulbasaur saw Fearow move in for a kill, but Bulbasaur jumps and tackles the big bird Pokémon right in the gut.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted. Fearow swept Bulbasaur out of the way. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip on Fearow, but that only got it angry.

Fearow was diving in on Bulbasaur with the intention of finishing it off, only for Sora to pull out a Pokéball.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora shouted. "Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting Pidgeotto out. "Pikachu! Get on Pidgeotto's back! And jump onto Fearow's!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu obeyed his trainer riding on Pidgeotto. The Spearow dove in at the two. As soon as Pikachu had Fearow in his sights Pikachu jumped off and shocked Fearow and the surrounding Spearow. All the Spearow flew away having enough of the assaults. Pikachu jumped off of Fearow's back and back into Sora's arms.

"Get back here you worthless birds!" The hunters shouted.

Fearow only remained; refusing to flee. Fearow looked at Pidgeotto and charged in with its beak pointed at the smaller bird. Fearow then starts spinning around and around.

"Watch out for Drill Peck!" Harold shouted.

"Pidgeotto! Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto flew at Fearow with his wings metalized, hitting Fearow right on target. "Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flipped in the air and flew fast at Fearow. "That's not Quick Attack!"

"That was Aerial Ace!" Harold pointed out. "It's a speed based attack that never misses!"

"Now that's a move!" Sora said. "Alright Pidgeotto! Aerial Ace again!" Pidgeotto used Aerial Ace again charging like a torpedo in the ocean and sending Fearow back to the hunters. "Now finish it off with Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings creating a giant tornado heading towards them. The hunters and Fearow goes flying in the disntance, but seperates soon as the tornado dies down.

On a road somewhere, a police car is driving along the way going on patrol when the two hunters make a crash landing on the back seat.

The police officers look back and checked the wanted posters.

"It's those Pokémon hunters we were told to look out for," the first cop said. "I heard they kidnapped some girl not too far from Viridian City."

"Sure is," the second cop agreed. "You two are in a big heap of trouble. You are under arrest for Pokémon poaching, kidnapping, and attempted murder. You're both going in the cooler for all that."

The police car drove off as the cop driving gives a report of the Pokémon hunters in their custody.

With all the excitement over with, everyone got back out.

"Is everyone alright?" Melanie asked.

"Everyone is fine," Sora answered. "Those guys just had the wind knocked out of them." He, Kairi, Harold, Melanie and the Pokémon started to laugh at the pun. Sora looked at Bulbasaur as he smiles. "Even Bulbasaur has a sense of humor."

Melanie turns to Sora who was also smiling at him.

"Sora, do you agree that Bulbasaur would make a good addition to your team?" Melanie asked.

"Well yeah," Sora answered. "After everything Bulbasaur did for you, how could I not?"

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you," Melanie said catching Sora off guard. Even Kairi was surprised by this. "Bulbasaur stayed to protect the weaker Pokémon, but this village is too small. The bulb on his back can't grow. He needs to go out into the world. I know that you will take good care of him. Please take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. I know he will be a good companion."

"I would like to," Sora said. "But what about the village?"

"What will happen once Bulbasaur leaves here?" Kairi asked. "Who will protect the you and the village after that?"

"Bulbasaur did a great job of protecting the village; perhaps too great a job. These Pokémon shouldn't be here forever; once they recover, they're supposed to leave, but it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to go in the outside world. These Pokémon should return to the wild, because that's where they belong. And when they do, they hope they can have a good trainer like you. Of course, my mission will always be taking care of sick Pokémon, but my mission isn't accomplished until they return to where they came. So it's the day the Pokémon leave that's more rewarding to me."

Harold looks at Melanie taking in what she said.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said.

"It's time for Bulbasaur to leave here. And he won't be a burden I promise," Melanie said. "Bulbasaur is still growing so I want him to be with someone who will make Bulbasaur happy, and I know that someone is you, Sora."

Sora nodded as he agreed to that so he looks at Bulbasaur.

"You sure it's what you wanna do, Bulbasaur?" Sora asked the Grass Type.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur said. "Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur."

"But it looks like Bulbasaur will come along if he can have a battle with you," Melanie said.

"Well then," Sora said. "Let the initiation begin!" Pikachu and Bulbasaur gets ready for battle. "Pikachu! Go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu charges in for a frontal assault. Bulbasaur fights back with Vine Whip missing him. Bulbasaur charges in with Tackle hitting its mark.

"Watch out Pikachu!" Sora called. Bulbasaur charges with another Tackle. Pikachu goes flying again, then Pikachu attacks with Quick Attack. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to pick Pikachu up and slam him on the ground. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Bulbasaur, only hitting him, but paralyzing him as well. Bulbasaur fell to the side. Sora throws a Pokéball right at Bulbasaur, putting inside. The Pokéball wobbles around until stars swirls around confirming the catch.

"Gotcha Bulbasaur!" Sora shouted.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"I'll miss you, Bulbasaur," Melanie said sadly.

Sora lets Bulbasaur out only for Bulbasaur to say goodbye to the friends he made during his stay.

"I promise you, I will take very good care of Bulbasaur," Sora said.

"And I can contribute by providing Bulbasaur a proper diet," Kairi added.

"Thank you both," Melanie smiled. She bends down to Bulbasaur petting him for the last time. "I will miss you very much. And thank you for everything."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur said.

Harold walked up as he had something he wanted to say. "I was thinking of becoming a Pokémon doctor."

They all turned to him in surpise.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Kairi asked also.

"After watching Melanie in action, I thought for the short time that I've been here that I decided that I should tend to the needs of sick Pokémon; either wild or trainer owned," Harold said. "I'm thinking of attending a medical school to learn about healing medicines for Pokémon." He turned to Melanie and smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks for the inspiration."

"You're welcome," Melanie said smiling.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, along with Bulbasaur take one last look at the village saying goodbye to the village. Bulbasaur was a little sad that he had to leave, but he knew Melanie was right.

"Don't worry about them," Sora said. "They'll be okay. They'll leave the village when they get better. Just I know you will be okay too."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur said. Bulbasaur looks upon his new trainer and smiled.

Now that Bulbasaur now part of the team, Sora's team grew a little stronger. Now their journey continues on.


	11. Charmander the Stray Pokémon

**Episode 11: Charmander the Stray Pokémon**

A few days had passed since adding Bulbasaur into his team and by this time, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were on the right track to get to Vermilion City for Sora's third Gym battle.

Sora took a look around for new Pokémon to catch, but so far there were nothing but Spearow around.

"Any luck?" Kairi asked.

"Just Spearow, Spearow, and more Spearow," Sora said sarcastically. Sora checked the map. "But we should be close to Route 24."

"Would that take us to Vermilion City?" Kairi asked Sora.

"As long as we stay on the right track we would," Sora said reassuringly. "Should we get going?"

"Yes," Kairi said. "Let's go." Kairi grabbed her backpack and saw something on a tall rock. Something that they didn't expect to find. Sora got a closer look. It was a Charmander, but the tip at the tail was burning weak.

"A Charmander," Sora recognized.

"What is a Charmander doing out here?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure," Sora said as he took out his Pokédex and pointed at the new Pokémon.

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.** "

"Charmander was one the Pokémon I couldn't get because someone took it," Sora remembered. "It looks like I have a chance to get one for my own."

"He does look like he's in bad shape," Kairi pointed out. "You probably should catch it and we'll take it to the Pokémon Center for health."

Sora got a Pokéball ready and threw at the Charmander. As soon the Pokéball opens to take Charmander inside, it fails.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed. "It didn't work!"

"I think I have an idea why that is," Kairi said. "Charmander must belong to someone else. And it looks like he's waiting for his trainer."

"I guess we should him here for his trainer to come back soon," Sora said. "Come on Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Charmander watched them grab their backpacks and leave for the Pokémon Center. Rain clouds starts forming; Charmander is still waiting for his trainer to come back soon.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made it to the Pokémon Center just in time as it starts raining. In the rain, Charmander grabs a large leaf to shield him from the rain. But the flame at the tip grew weaker by each second.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Kairi brings back some soup for the two of them to enjoy.

"Here Sora," Kairi said. "Have some soup." Kairi looked at Sora deeply concerned about him. "Sora?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Sora snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I was just thinking about that Charmander," Sora answered. "Do you think that his trainer came back for him? I just don't think that Charmander would wait out there for long. Especially in this weather."

Kairi had to admit, she was worried too. So set the bowl down in front of him and sat down. She grabs his hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Charmander will be just fine," Kairi said kindly. "No trainer should be that irresponsible."

Sora smiled and nodded.

"You're right," Sora said. "I guess I was worried over nothing."

They heard laughter coming just a little further from them. They saw a bunch of guys looking over a lot of Pokéballs. One of them is wearing a brown vest with a salmon colored shirt with a red bandana at the neck. And his sunglasses are his head and wearing black jean pants.

"That's quite a haul, Damian," one of the guys said.

"I know," Damian said arrogantly in an Australian accent. "Caught them myself."

"Hot damn," said another.

One of the others spoke up, "I heard that you used to have a Charmander. Is that right?"

"I did," Damian said. "But that thing was so weak, it even lost to a puny Poliwag!"

Sora and Kairi definitely didn't like him or his attitude.

"Man, what a jerk," Sora said disgusted.

"You're right," Kairi said. "He should have known his Charmander is a Fire Type and the Poliwag it went up against is a Water Type. But Fire Types can beat beat Water Types if their trainers work hard enough."

"So what did you do with it?" the first guy asked.

"I just left it on some rock in the woods," Damian answered. Both Sora and Kairi realized Damian was that Charmander's trainer. The question on their minds were why would he leave it there and even before it started to rain. "That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do to it, it keeps following me around; so it got annoying. So I finally got rid of it by promising that I come back for it! It fell for it! It's probably still there waiting for me!"

Damian and his peers just laughed as he showed no remorse whatsoever to what he just did. Sora and Kairi couldn't believe that a Pokémon trainer would do such a thing to a Pokémon. Unforgivable! That got Sora's blood to boil. He glares at the arrogant trainer for what he did. Sora got up marched over to Damian.

"Sora wait!" Kairi called to him. Sora just ignored her and headed over to him. She knew where this was heading so she went up right behind with Pikachu following.

"I bet that it's wagging its tail right now!" The second guy said.

"It'll probably wag it so much, it'll put the flame right out!" the third guy said.

"Yeah for sure!" Damian said as he started to laugh. With one angry growl he grabbed Damian by the collar of his shirt and held him. Sora stared at him full of rage.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Sora roared. "GO AND GET IT! YOUR CHARMANDER IS STILL OUT THERE WAITING FOR YOU! GO GET IT NOW!"

"Why should I?" Damian asked sarcastically.

"You lied to your Pokémon by saying that you'd come back!" Sora hissed. "Now it's waiting in the rain for you! And its flame will go out and die if you don't!"

Sora's anger never shifted as Damian broke out of his grip.

"Oy! What I do is none of your business!" Damian retorted.

"You better do what he says!" Kairi snorted at him.

"What you say to me, you little bitch?!" Damian yelled.

"You heard me!" Kairi said. "You don't deserve to be a Pokémon trainer you disgusting worm!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu added.

Damian grabs a Pokéball ready for a battle.

"You wanna fight with me?" Damian demanded.

"You better not mess with Damian," one of his peers said.

"Let's go!" Sora was about to grab a Pokéball when Nurse Joy spoke up.

"Break it up! You know the rules!" Nurse Joy called grabbing everyone's attention. "Pokémon are never to used for personal fights! It's disrespectful to both Pokémon and their trainers!"

"Yeah well, those two are what's started it," Damian walked away and one of peers grabbed the Pokéballs off the table he was sitting at.

"You shouldn't be mixed up with Damian," Nurse Joy warned. "He has a very bad reputation."

"Thanks for the advice," Sora said still angry. Nurse Joy looked him and smiled despite Sora's anger.

Sora and Kairi put on their raincoats, his being blue, while hers is pink with Pikachu running along them to get to Charmander before it was too late. Over to Charmander is still in the rain, with a flock of wild Spearow waiting to attack. They launched their attack on the weakened Fire Type scratching him with their talons. Sora threw a rock at the Spearow, drawing their attention.

"Get away!" Sora yelled. The Spearow started to attack the kids "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu used this electric attack not only to shock the Spearow, but Sora and Kairi too. The Spearow flew away from their victim.

"Next time Pikachu, try not to shock us too," Sora said dazed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said scratching the back of his head. Sora went over to Charmander and gasped. "Charmander's flame is almost out! Kairi! Help me keep the tail flame stay lit!"

"Right!" Kairi said taking off her raincoat. The two kids ran in the rain az fast as they can go. "Hold on, Charmander! We'll get you there soon!"

"You can make it!" Sora said.

Nurse Joy is watching the storm outside seeing how worse it got. She heard the Pokémon Center's door open to see the two kids and their Pikachu run in with their raincoats around something. They were panting from the running they did.

"Nurse Joy!" Sora called. "Please help!"

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Nurse Joy asked panicking.

"This Charmander is in really bad shape," Kairi answered. "The flame at the tail is nearly out!"

The young nurse looked at the Pokémon in Kairi's arms and gasped at the sight.

"We don't have much time!" Nurse Joy said.

They rushed Charmander into the infirmary. Nurse Joy did checking on him.

"Will Charmander be okay?" Sora asked the nurse.

"Charmander is very weak," Nurse Joy said. "How could you get it in this condition?"

"It wasn't us!" Sora defended. "It was Damian! That Charmander belongs to him! He's the one who did this by abandoning him!"

"What?!" Nurse Joy asked shocked.

"Damian promised that he'd come back for him; and because he's loyal to Damian, he believed him," Sora explained.

"Poor Charmander," Nurse Joy said sorrowly.

Kairi went up to her.

"Nurse Joy please!" Kairi begged in tears. "Help Charmander!"

Nurse Joy saw the tears coming from her eyes. The nurse could see the sadness for Charmander.

"I promise," Nurse Joy said. "I'll do what I can. Until then you have to wait outside."

They nodded as they left so that she could get to work.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu just waited and waited. Sora and Kairi sat on the bench. Sora held Kairi close to her, while she just cried for Charmander. He never once left her side. He could hear her whimpers on his chest as he held her. Sora hated to see her like this. All they could do is pray for a miracle. Waited for what seems like hours, but the treatment was finished. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu waited to see if there were good or bad news. Nurse Joy came out with a smile. They knew that was a very good sign.

"Charmander is recovering," Nurse Joy said. "It'll make a full recovery in the morning."

They took a look inside the infirmary to see the tail burning brighty. Sora and Kairi smiled warmly at knowing that Charmander will live to see another day.

"It's a miracle," Kairi beamed quietly.

"I knew you'd pull through, Charmander," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Charmander will be grateful for what you did," Nurse Joy said. "Now you should be off to bed."

Sora and Kairi nodded. Pikachu leapt onto Sora's shoulder and headed to one of the guest rooms provided. Pikachu fell asleep on his shoulder; or did he?

Kairi made note of the tear stains on his jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry about crying on you like that," Kairi said. Sora looked at his jumpsuit and chuckled. "It's just I..."

"Don't apologize," Sora said. "You needed to let it out. And you can cry on my shoulder whenever you want."

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said.

Kairi hugged Sora. Sora's heart beated rapidly as he also blushed. He hugged her back just as tight. Pikachu opened one eye with a smile. One they got to the guest room, Kairi fell asleep on the top bunk, while Sora placed Pikachu next to her. Kairi was sound asleep, so Sora decided to give Kairi a kiss, but not on the lips. He kissed her on the forehead. Sora climbed into the bed beneath her and fell fast asleep.

On Sora's dream, he dreamt that he was the judge and Damien was put on trail for Pokémon abandonment. Bulbasaur is the prosecuting attorney with Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Zubat and a bunch of Pikachu as the jury. Beedrill as bailiffs. Team Rocket as the defense team. And a statue of Kairi as Lady Justice.

"All rise! Court is now in session!" Beedrill buzzed. "The honorable Judge Sora presiding!"

Everyone raises as Sora enters the court room. Sora is wearing not only a black robe, but also a judge's wig. Sora bangs his gavel indicating that court is about to begin. And read the papers presented to him.

"Damian," the judge started. "You stand before this court for the crime of Pokémon abandonment, disregard for Pokémon's welfare, lying to your Pokémon and worse of all, aattempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Damian said smugly.

" **BOO!"** The crowd behind hissed.

"Oh boo yourselves!" Damian barked back.

"Quiet in my courtroom!" Sora yelled. "Mr. Prosecutor! You may begin!"

Bulbasaur stood up and stroked his chin. "I call Damian to the stand." Damian stood up and took his seat at the stand. "Is it true that you promised to return for Charmander with no intentions of ever returning at all?"

"Yeah I said that! So what?" Damian said.

"So I thank you for the confession," Bulbasaur said. "No further questions."

"Do the defense attorneys have any questions to ask?" Judge Sora asked.

"Nope," they answered very stupidly. Jessie just drooled and James picked his nose. Meowth just scratched himself.

"I object!" Damian yelled.

"Overruled!" Sora bashed Damian on the head with the gavel. "Next witness!"

"I call Charmander to the stand!" Bulbasaur said when Beedrill kicked Damian out of the seat and back with the defense team. Charmander came into the courtroom rolling in a wheelchair and wrapped with bandages on his torso. A helio forms above his head to symbolize his innocence. Once Charmander took the stand Bulbasaur approached the lizard Pokémon. "I understand that your trainer Damian has sent you into battle with disregard for your Type weakness, is that true?"

"Yes," Charmander simply replied.

"And it also evident that you waited for him to come back even before a fierce storm broke out. Is that true?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes," Charmander replied again.

"Prosecution rests, your honor," Bulbasaur stated.

"Does the defense team have anything they want to contribute before we conclude?" Judge Sora asked putting his feet up.

"Na uh!" The defense team said shaking their heads.

"Okay then," Judge Sora said. "Do the jury have a verdict?"

The jury spoke amongst themselves for a moment before reaching a decision.

"GUILTY!"

Judge Sora pushed the button at his pedestal and Damian fell into the floor with flames coming out.

Back in reality, Sora smiles as he feels satisfied with Damian getting what he deserved.

Over to Kairi, she dreamt that Charmander is in her arms crying over learning the truth about how Damian just abandoned him. Kairi just soothed the crying Pokémon.

"Don't cry," Kairi said kindly. "There, there, that monster is gone and he will never bother you again. Yes." She held Charmander like a baby in her arms.

The very next morning, Kairi woke up first. She climbed out of the top bunk and looked at Sora's sleeping face. She smiled finding him cute when he slept. She couldn't bare to wake him yet. She went to the recovery room to check on Charmander. By the time she got there, she saw Charmander was gone. She looked around the room and saw that the window was opened.

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed. "He didn't!" Kairi ran to the room shaking Sora awake. "Sora wake up!"

Sora stirred awake seeing Kairi in a frantic fit.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's Charmander! Charmander disappeared from the E.R.!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu ran into the E.R. to see the window opened and Nurse Joy standing beside the bed worried.

"I can bet a million dollars Charmander went back to that rock to wait for Damian!" Sora guessed. "We should go looking for him."

"No Sora," Kairi said. "Even when Damian is a irredeemable liar, we can't force Charmander to choose sides."

"She's right," Nurse Joy said. "Until Charmander realizes the truth, there's nothing you can do."

"I guess," Sora begrudgingly accepted. Sora didn't want to leave Charmander behind after what Damian did, but he didn't want to meddle in the affair either.

Just outside the Pokémon Center, Charmander makes his way back to the rock to wait for Damian to come back like he promised. He stopped and took one last look at the Pokémon Center and thought about the humans who helped him out last night. The one he especially thought of was the one with the spikey hair. Charmander proceeded to make his back to the rock.

 _"I know that he'll come back for me,"_ \- Charmander subtitle.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu they continued on with their journey for Sora's next Gym battle, but he still couldn't get hus mind off of Charmander.

"I thought Charmander understood that we care about him," Sora sighed.

"Sora," Kairi spoke up. "Charmander knew we cared. You got to realize that a Pokémon's loyalty to its trainer is still there. He just couldn't forget about Damian. And that's why he went back."

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"You're right," Sora said nodding. "We should keep moving."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu started walking again to get to Route 24. But meanwhile, Team Rocket are up ahead with a machine of some sorts.

"Finally!" James beamed. "A foolproof plan to capture Pikachu!"

"I am so excited, I can't wait for us to use this whatever it is!" Jessie said.

"Start it up!" Jessie and James said pushing a button on the remote control. The machine starts transforming and opens a drill. The drill digs into the ground creating a giant hole. The trap was set; and just in time. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were walking in their direction. They did among the floral, along with the machine. Pikachu walked over over the trap.

"It didn't work! You used too many branches," Jessie snapped at James.

"Me?! You covered it with too much dirt!" James argued back.

Meowth slashed across their faces.

"Quiet!" Meowth scolded them.

Sora and Kairi took a step on the pit trap feelimg the ground move.

"You feel that?" Sora asked.

"I did," Kairi answered.

The ground opened up and the two kids fell in the hole. Pikachu looked back and saw the two of them on the bottom. Pikachu turned and saw Pikachu in rubber suits.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Meowth said.

"We are geniuses!" Jessie said. "Our invention worked!"

"It's time to come with us, Pikachu!" James said. "You belong to us now!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted shocking Team Rocket. But the electricity bounced off of them. Pikachu tried to get away only for James to take out a bazooka.

"It's time to use our rubber balloon bazooka!" James stated.

"Ready? Aim. FIRE!" Jessie shouted.

James launched a giant red balloon bubble and it hones in onto Pikachu. Pikachu tries to get away from it, but it was gaining on the yellow mouse Pokémon quickly. Pikachu got trapped inside and trapped as Pikachu inside. Team Rocket stood outside taunting and gloating that they had finally got it done.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out for help.

Sora and Kairi stood up in the hole.

"What happened?" Sora asked in a daze. He looked around the hole and couldn't find Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Sora and Kairi tried to climb up, but it was no use.

Team Rocket looks down in the hole laughing at their dismay. Sora glared at them angrily.

"Hello down there," Jessie greeted. "Thank you so much for DROPPING in."

"And don't worry about Pikachu," James said holding Pikachu in the red rubber balloon. "We won't lose Pikachu like you did."

"Chu," Pikachu said sadly.

"Give Pikachu back!" Sora demanded.

"Let's get out of here," Meowth said iignoring him.

"Charmander!" Charmander stood in front of Team Rocket.

Team Rocket stops in their tracks looking at the lizard Pokémon.

"Where did that Charmander come from?" Jessie asked.

"Char, Char, Mander, Char!" Charmander said.

"Charmander is saying to give Pikachu back to those guys or else," Meowth translated.

"Or else what?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

Charmander starts taking a big breath. They looked Charmander wondering if it's holding its breath, but Charmander lets out a powerful fire attack, singed Team Rocket. James drops Pikachu before they started running.

"I told you that we needed to make our suits fireproof too!" James argued.

"Shut up and keep running!" Jessie said panicking.

"Some geniuses you are!" Meowth scowled.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Damian walked out of the shrubs and he was surprised by what he just saw.

"Charmander beat them?" Damian asked.

Pikachu and Charmander helped Sora and Kairi out of the hole.

"Thanks for the help, Charmander," Sora said.

"I told you that he cared," Kairi said patting his head. "That's why he's here."

Sora smiled and looked at Charmander.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Sora offered. "Your 'trainer' isn't coming back to at all."

"Hey Charmander!" a familiar voice called. They all turned to see that it's Damian. "I've been looking everywhere for ya."

"You!" Sora snorted. "What do YOU want?"

"I came back for Charmander, like I promised," Damian said. "Just like I promised." Sora, Kairi, and Pokachu didn't like the sound of that. Sora knew in definitely that he didn't have any good intentions at all. "So let's go."

Charmander looked back to Sora and Kairi, not knowing what to do.

"You should be careful," Kairi said. "He already abandoned you once before."

"Charmander is mine," Damian reminded them. "I'm the one who caught it, remember?"

"You bragged about how you abandoned him!" Sora hissed.

"And it was a good thing that I did," Damian admitted. "That only toughen it up. And besides, what's the harm of dumping off a weak Pokémon?"

"Char?" Charmander was shocked and appalled by what he just heard. Charmander finally knew the truth. He couldn't believe that he was ever loyal to a trainer who just ended up lying and leaving him out to die.

"I wasn't going to come back for it, but after seeing what it could do, I'm really glad that I ran into you kids," Damian said. Charmander was saddened by what Damian just said and knew he had a very dishonest intention in store. "The best thing is, I didn't have to raise it myself!"

"That's awful!" Kairi exclaimed disgusted.

"So that's how it is with you?!" Sora asked in a very angry tone. "You just leave your Pokémon in the middle of nowhere and leave it for dead all beacuse it's weak?! You're supposed to raise a Pokémon! That's what being a Pokémon trainer is all about!"

"You wish!" Damian mocked. "It's the most boring part of the job!"

"And you call yourself a Pokémon trainer?!" Sora snapped at him.

"Now do you see that he dosen't care about you at all?" Kairi asked Charmander. "He's just a lazy Pokémon trainer who only cares about winning battles and having strong Pokémon! He dosen't deserve you or any other Pokémon at all!"

Charmander thought for a moment before Damian took out Charmander's Pokéball, but Charmander ran towards Damian and knocked the Pokéball out of his hand and smashed it. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were surprised by what they saw. But Damian was angered by this act of insubordination.

"You damn ungrateful little shit!" Damian yelled. "That's it! I'll crush you with every Pokémon I've got!"

"CHAR!" Charmander shouted unleashing his fire attack.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chipped in using Thunderbolt.

Damian stood there singed, before he ran off crying. "Oh mummy!"

"That's showing him!" Sora cheered. "Good work!"

Charmander turned to Sora. Kairi knew Charmander had chosen Sora as his new trainer.

"It looks like Charmander made up his mind," Kairi said. "Charmander wants to go with you."

"Are you sure, Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"You kept his tail lit," Kairi reminded him "And I know Charmander will be a good addition to the team."

"You're right," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. Sora looked at Charmander. "What do you say, Charmander? You in?"

"Char! Char!" Charmander said before Sora threw the Pokéball in the air. Charmander tapped tbe button on the Pokéball, flowing inside. Stars swirled around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continued on with their journey, but made a quick stop for lunch. Charmander along with Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, and Butterfree enjoyed the Pokémon food that Kairi had prepared for him. Charmander looked at the two humans. Charmander looked at Pikachu.

 _"What's up with them? Are they mates or something?"_ \- Charmander subtitle.

 _"Well no, but you know that they love each other. But they didn't admit that yet."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Pikachu snickered.

 _"You mean they're not mates yet?"_ \- Charmander subtitle. Charmander tilted his head.

 _"Not yet."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I haven't been with the group for very long, but I got the full grasp of it."_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle. Bulbasaur chuckled.

The Pokémon talked amongst themselves in their language. Sora enjoyed the lunch that she made for the two of them and Kairi is so happy to see Sora enjoy it so much. She thought maybe getting lost wasn't such a bad thing; especially when it's with your friends. But it'll be better if you got to where you're going!


	12. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad

**Episode 12: Here Comes the Squirtle Squad**

A little while later after an enjoyable lunch, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu finally made it to Route 24. Sora knew that he was getting closer and closer to his third Gym battle.

"Good as always, Kairi!" Sora said rubbing his stuffed belly.

"I'm just glad to see you enjoy it so much!" Kairi beamed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said rubbing his belly riding on Sora's shoulder.

Sora looks at Kairi smiling at her. Sora took Kairi's hand again. As they walked down the road, the two kids felt the ground beneath them move and open up as they fell in the hole.

"Not another hole!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Where did this come from?" Sora groaned.

"It has to be a trick," Kairi said. "Or just Team Rocket repeating themselves."

"If it is a trick, who would be rotten enough to do such a thing?" Sora asked.

Just then, five Squitle, four wearing rounded sunglasses and one with pointed edges. But their heads were slightly different shapes. The one with the pointed edge sunglasses seems to be the leader.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," the five Squirtle laughed.

"Those Squirtle are responsible for this!" Kairi pointed out.

"We could have been hurt!" Sora scolded. "That's nothing to laugh about!"

The Squirtle just laughed again as Sora drew out his Pokédex and pointed at them.

 **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.**

"Since I got a Bulbasaur and a Charmander; Squirtle will mine!" Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Go Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu charged in launching Thunderbolt.

One of the Squirtle stood in front of the leader and took the hit.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The leader exclaimed.

Pikachu and the leading Squirtle both go into a standoff like two cowboys of the old west; not one was backing down. This went on until sirens were heard in the distance.

"Squirtle," the leader said. "Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" The others said carrying their fallen comrade. The Squirtle ran off as the sirens grew a little louder.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shrugged.

Just then Officer Jenny rode in on her police motorcycle.

"Are you two okay?" the policewoman asked. "None of you are hurt, are you?"

"We're just fine, Officer Jenny," Kairi answered.

"How do you know me?" She asked the girl.

"We met someone who looks like you back in Cerulean City," Kairi answered.

"You must mean one of my cousins," Officer Jenny said.

"Cousins?" Sora tilted his head.

"That's right," Officer Jenny said. "We're all police officers and we're all named 'Jenny.'"

Officer Jenny took out a photo to confirm it. Sora and Kairi just looked the photo with confusion. Sure it was easy to remember, but they could have a hard time telling each other apart.

"Quite a family tree," Sora said.

Kairi and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Officer Jenny brought them to her station, explaining to her about the five Squirtle that set the pitfall in their way.

"By the description of the Squirtle that you gave to me can only be the Pokémon gang called the Squirtle Squad," Officer Jenny said.

"Squirtle Squad?" Sora asked not understanding what she means.

"I never heard of a Pokémon gang," Kairi said.

"They're all Squirtle that were deserted by their trainers," Officer Jenny said.

"Deserted?" Kairi asked sadly.

"Yes," Officer Jenny answered. "They don't have a trainer to tell them what's right or wrong so they've been going around town causing trouble. They've been playing tricks, vandalize public property and stealing food from the local markets."

"That's very sad," Kairi said feeling sorry for the pranksters. "If only they had someone to take proper care of them, they wouldn't be as bad as they are."

"You're right it's a real shame," Officer Jenny agreed.

Just outside Team Rocket is outside spying on them, trying to make their next move to catch Pikachu.

"The brats and Pikachu are down there," Jessie said.

"Do you see a restaurant down there?" Meowth asked. "I'm starving here."

Jessie whacks Meowth with a paper fan.

"But no more pizza!" James said. Jessie hits him as well. James sat back up with a red mark on his face. "I'm sick of pizza every meal!"

"You're never gonna eat again if you mess this up!" Jessie scowled.

"Can't we do Chinese food today?" James asked.

Meowth sat back up.

"I was thinking of either some cheeseburgers or some tacos," Meowth said.

Jessie whacks the both of them in frustration.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO THINKS THAT WORLD DOMINATION IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT TO DISCUSS FOR LUNCH?!" Jessie exclaimed. "WE SHOULD FOCUS ON WHAT'S REALLY IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW AND CAPTURE PIKACHU!" Jessie's stomach growls as she blushes. "Well, it looks like that we should get to that after lunch."

Jessie pulls out a picnic basket while James and Meowth cheers that they're going to have a picnic.

"Squirtle," they heard a voice call from behind.

Team Rocket turned and saw the Squirtle Squad surrounding them.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," The leader said.

"Meowth, what did it say?" Jessie asked.

"He's saying, gives us your food or else," Meowth translated.

"Team Rocket does the threatening," Jessie said to the Squirtle Squad.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," Squirtle said smirking.

Jessie places the picnic basket down and gets a Pokéball ready for battle

"Let's show these Poképunks how it's done," Jsssie said.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth agreed.

Team Rocket steps forward and falls into a pitfall trap. The Squirtle Squad ties Team Rocket up after getting them out of the hole and they start chowing down on their picnic.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried. "They're eating all the rice balls, jelly donuts and eclairs!"

"They're drinking all the lemonade!" James also cried.

"This is cruel and unusual!" Meowth ranted.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The leader shouted at them, telling to be quiet. The leader took a bite out the sandwich he's holding.

"For turtles, they eat like pigs," Jessie snarled.

"They're eating all the sandwiches," James cried. "We have to do something."

Jessie thought for a second, then she got an idea.

"How would you Squirtle like to do a favor for us," Jessie proposed. The Squirtle Squad stops eating and looks at them. "There these two kids with a Pikachu. Our boss will be appreciative you would help deliver the Pikachu over to him. He'd make it worth your while."

"Squirtle, Squirtle," Squirtle said to her.

"What's the Squirtle's answer?" James asked.

"Squirtle said to forget it, they don't cut deals with humans," Meowth translated.

"So make them a deal that they can't refuse!" James said.

"I think I could try something," Meowth said. "I just hope it works." Meowth said looking at the Squirtle. "Squirtle, these two humans belong to Meowth."

"Belong to?!" James exclaimed.

"They won't trust you two," Meowth pointed out. "So they can trust another Pokémon."

"Oh you little-!" James gritted his teeth.

"These two humans are my pets," Meowth lied. "I train them, but they're pretty stupid."

The Squirtle Squad stops eating again; the leader looks at the two humans skeptically.

"Squirtle," Squirtle said.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me again!" Meowth scolded. "Bad human! Bad, bad human!"

Meowth kicks repeatedly. That seems to have wi over the Squirtle Squad leader.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," The leader nodded. He turned one of the others to let Meowth down. "Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The other Squirtle nodded, letting Meowth down.

"I told you that you can trust me," Meowth said.

"Squirtle, Squirtle," the leader said.

Meowth joins the Squirtle Squad for lunch.

"Meowth! Cut us down!" Jessie demanded.

"I want something to eat!" James whined.

"Will you pipe down?" Meowth shushed them. "We just need to keep up with this act until they completely trust me, and that's going to take some time."

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they were having small snack of their own. Sora's face beamed as he to every bite of the sandwiches that she made made for the two of them. It didn't matter what she made, it always tastes better when she made it; he better not tell that to his mother.

Just then, a member of the Squirlte Squad pops his head out of the water and shoots out Water Gun at the three of them. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were caught in the attack. Pikachu got angry and without thinking Pikachu started to use Thunderbolt shocking Sora and Kairi in the process.

"KNOCK IT OFF, PIKACHU!" Sora yelled being shocked.

Pikachu stopped shocking them and looked at his two friends.

"Wet clothes conducts electricity," Kairi said dazed from the shock.

The Squirtle Squad member jumps out of the water and lands in front of them.

"I had it with your pranks, Squirtle! Go Pikachu! It's out of the water!" Sora said.

Pikachu charges in on the Squirtle. Just then the attacking Squirtle goes into its shell and spins in for an attack. The shell sends Pikachu right into the lake. A Goldeen jumps out the water and horns in on the intruder (no pun intended).

"It's a Goldeen!" Kairi gasped "Watch out for the horn!"

Pikachu pops his head out of the water.

"Pikachu, get out the water! Swim to shore! Hurry!" Sora exclaimed. Pikachu swam back to shore, but Pikachu wasn't that strong a swimmer and the Goldeen was swimming too fast. "Faster! Faster!" Just as Pikachu was a little closer to the shore, the Goldeen hits Pikachu with the full force of its horn. Sora and Kairi gasped in horror to what they saw. "PIKACHU!" Sora tries to get to Pikachu only for he and Kairi to get tied up by two of the other Squirtle Squad members. The two Squirtle ran circles around the two kids until they were completely tied up.

"They tied us up good!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What's the gag?!" Sora shouted.

"You're not gonna Squirtle your way out of this!" Meowth taunted.

"Meowth!?" Sora shouted.

Over to a cave somewhere close to town, Sora and Kairi tied to a rock while Pikachu is in a cage.

"I'm the Pokémon in charge here," Meowth lied. "Just wait until my human pets get here."

Meowth teases Sora by rubbing his tail in Sora's nose. Sora bites Meowth's tail. Meowth howls in pain as he jumps in the air.

"Don't believe a word Meowth says," Sora told the five Squirtle. "Meowth is a big fat liar! And those two aren't his pets! Team Rocket is trying to trick you into doing their own dirty work!"

"Squirtle," The leader said unconvinced.

"QUIET HUMAN!" Meowth scratched across his face. "Who are you going to believe? Me or a fellow Pokémon?"

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Squirtle said in favor of Meowth.

Kairi looks over to Pikachu in the cage, and she knew that Pikachu didn't look so good. He was getting worse.

"Sora, Pikachu is really bad shape," Kairi said. Sora really became worried. "We gotta heal Pikachu with some Super Potion before it's too late!"

"We don't have any Super Potion," Sora pointed. "What can we do?"

"There's a shop in town that does," Kairi remembered.

"In town?" Sora turned to the Squirtle Squad. "Squirtle Squad, please listen! I need to get some medicine to give to Pikachu! I just to get to town and get it before he dies!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" The Squirtle Squad leader said shaking his head.

"The leader is saying that it's a trick just so you try to run away," Meowth translated.

"I won't run away!" Sora pleaded. "As soon as I get the medicine I'll come right back here! I promise!"

"Squirtle," the leader deadpanned.

"He said that promises are cheap!" Meowth told him.

"Please! I'm begging you! What do I have to do to convince you?" Sora's eyes forms tears. Sora cries fearing that he'll lose Pikachu. "Please trust me!"

Tears fell from his eyes. The Squirtle Squad leader saw that the tears were real. He thought for a moment looking at Pikachu in the cage. It's true that Pikachu is injured and haven't tried to get away.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," the leader said. "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle! "

The others nodded. They untied Sora.

"The Squirtle said that you've got yourself a deal," Meowth translated. "But they'll be sending only you! The girl stays with us until you do get back!"

"Kairi," Sora looks at her.

"Don't worry about me," Kairi said. "Pikachu is more important right now."

"Right," Sora said. Sora looks at the Squirtle Squad.

The leader looked the two humans for a moment, getting the feeling that something was going on with the two of them. So he decided to have a little fun with it. He thought of an idea to make him mad.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" The leader said.

"The Squirtle Squad leader said that if you don't come back by noon tomorrow, then your cute little girlfriend gets her head shaved," Meowth translated.

Sora gritted his teeth at the threat.

"I'll be back," Sora said accepting the condition. Sora dashed off to get the Super Potion to save Pikachu.

"Hurry back," Kairi said watching him leave. She looked at Pikachu in the cage in sadness.

Meowth just vave a sinister grin, "Even if he does make it back we'll be long gone." Meowth snickered.

Sora ran down the mountain as fast as he could do. Time was against him, so he had to beat the clock to make it to the cave in time. He went through a series of misfortunes along the way, such as falling into a river because an old bridge snapped, and attacked by a Goldeen. Sora eventually made it to the town, still pretty sore from his injuries. When the market was just a few feet away, he slowly makes it to the shop to get the Super Potion. But he gets hit in the face by the door opened by an elderly couple leaving the place.

"I beg your pardon," Sora said in a daze. He gets fell into the alley on the side totally unconscious.

That night back at the cave, Kairi never took her eyes off of Pikachu since he left for the Super Potion.

"Pikachu, please hang on," Kairi pleaded. "Sora will be back with the Super Potion soon. He never let you down before."

"Where are Jessie and James already?" Meowth asked himself in his thoughts.

The very next morning, Sora is still knocked out from the door hitting his face. That is until Team Rocket came to the shop holding bazzokas.

"Freeze!" Jessie ordered.

"These are ice guns we're packing!" James said.

"It's Team Rocket!" One of the patrons regrecognized.

"We're glad that you recognized us!" Jessie said.

"We just like one of those supervillains from the comic books, but real and better looking," James said.

Sora stirred awake listening to the whole thing.

"We need all the flash powder you've got!" Jessie demanded.

"And throw in dental floss while you're at it," James added.

"Why do you need those for?" the clerk asked.

"You want wanna get rid of the Squirtle Squad, don't you?" Jessie said. "The flash blast should scare them right out of town. And the whole town will be happy."

"The Squirtle Squad!" Sora gasped under his breath. "That means Kairi and Pikachu will be in danger!"

Sora kept quiet as Jessie and James got what they came for and left, not wanting to draw their attention.

"Thank you for your co-operation," Jessie said. "Now will be going!"

Jessie fires her bazooka as it releases cherry blossom petals.

"I have to get back to them before it's too late," Sora said. He had a mission to fullfill first. Sora entered the shop. "ONE SUPER POTION PLEASE!" Sora's frantic shout caused the clerk and the patrons to draw their guns at Sora. Sora just stood there scared fearing the imminent gunshots. "Whoa! Don't shoot! I not with them!"

"STOP!" Officer Jenny shouted "Drop your weapons! He's not with Team Rocket!"

Sora got the Super Potion needed, he explained to Officer Jenny of what happened of what will happen. Sora rode on the back of her motorcycle holding on tight.

"Step on it!" Sora said. "Ineed to get there before noon!"

"Just hold on!" she drove faster to the bridge being out. Sora didn't like the familiar sight in front of him. "A dead end. We'll have to go around."

It looked like that they had to take the long way to get to the other side.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie and James got several bombs ready to launch their assault on the Squirtle Squad and snatch Pikachu in all the chaos. It turns out that was Meowth's plan all along. Meowth would gain their trust and stab them in the back; hoping that it'll teach them that they can't even trust other Pokémon.

Officer Jenny and Sora eventually reached the other side to the cave.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"This should get you to your friends," Officer Jenny said.

"It dosen't look very roomy," Sora pointed out.

"The passageway is too narrow for an adult," she said. "But you should be able to squeeze through since you're small enough."

Sora smiled as he nodded.

"I'm on it!" Sora said. Sora got through the passageway to get to Kairi and Pikachu.

"Be careful, Sora," Officer Jenny said.

Sora walked through the passageway of the cave, but it got darker and darker the further he went.

"Can't see a thing in here," Sora said. "Could use some light on this." Sora drew out a Pokéball. "Charmander! Come on out!" Sora lets Charmander out of the Pokéball and the passageway lights up from the flame at his tail.

"Char, Char," Charmander chirped.

"Charmander, you should lead the way," Sora said.

"Charmander," Charmander obliged his trainer. The two of them walked through the passageway, making it to a big boulder on the wall. Sora calls Charmander back and starts pushing the boulder. And when he did, he saw that Kairi, Meowth, Pikachu, and the Squirtle Squad were gone.

"Crap! They're gone!" Sora exclaimed. "Kairi! Pikachu!" Sora began to think that the Squirlte Squad may have done something worse than what they had threatened to do. Sora ran out of the cave extremely furious with that possibility.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sora roared. "I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BE BACK! AND NOW I AM! WHERE ARE KAIRI AND PIKACHU?!"

"We're over here," a familiar voice called to him. Sora turned to Kairi holding Pikachu in her arms extremely relieved to see that they were still okay.

"Kairi," Sora said with his voice shaken.

"Where's the Super Potion for Pikachu?" Kairi reminded him.

"Right here," Sora said taking it out of his pocket. Sora sprayed the Super Potion on Pikachu. Kairi set Pikachu down to rest before he can get back up.

"That should do it," Kairi said before Sora got done spraying the Super Potion. She looks up to Sora to see the troubled look on his face. She wondered if he was alright. "Sora what's wrong?"

Sora just hugged Kairi tightly. She was caught off guard with the sudden hug.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Sora admitted with his voice still shaken.

"Is it about the whole head shaving thing?" Kairi asked. Sora stopped hugging her and looked at her. "They were just messing with you. They just play pranks on people, but they wouldn't do anything mean like that."

Sora looked at the Squirtle Squad and they were laughing at his expense. But before Sora could warn everyone about Team Rocket, a blast on the moutain's side goes off.

"Crap!" Sora exclaimed. "It's Team Rocket!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Squirtle Squad, Team Rocket will have revenge for your disrespect." Jessie said.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Jessie and James said as they threw the bombs. After the explosion, Jessie throws the ladder.

"Meowth! Carry Pikachu up the ladder!" Jessie called out.

"And the rest of you are in for a real blast!" James added with a pun. "Get it?"

Meowth carries Pikachu still unconscious, but recovering.

"Pikachu!" Sora yelled out. More blasts occur when the Squirtle Squad leader was caught in it. "Run for cover for the cave!" Sora, Kairi, and four of the Squirtle Squad members ran inside.

"Squirtle!" Sora turned to see the Squirtle Squad leader on his back unable to get back up. "Squirtle!" Sora ran out to help the Squirtle Squad's leader. He dove to cover him from the blast.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to him.

Kairi was scared stiff seeing Sora getting hurt like that. She wanted to go and help and but she was too scared to run out. The other Squirtle were just as scared.

"You should run for it," Sora said. "You should save yourself."

Squirtle just looked the boy not believing that he just risked his life for him. It has been a long time since his last trainer just abandoned him and met the rest, but he saw Sora wouldn't abandon anyone in need. Inspired by Sora's bravery, Squirtle lifted Sora up and carried him to the cave back to Kairi and the other Squirtle.

Outside the cave, the blasts of the bombs creates a forest fire. Team Rocket over in the baloon seeing no signs of the kids and Squirtle Squad.

"The town will give us medals for this," James said.

"Well I should go and make myself look good for the occasion!" Jessie said powdering her face.

"I don't think so," Sora called out. Team Rocket were shocked to Sora and the Squirtle Squad leader still alive. "You think you can aim for the balloon?" Squirtle nodded as he fired his Water Gun at the Meowth balloon, creating a big hole. The balloon starts to lose shape as James accidentally drops Pikachu in his arms. Sora ran down the slope and jumpes to catch Pikachu on time.

Team Rocket's balloon flies out of control as it is hurled into the distance.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The fire started to spread throughout the forest, and Sora and Kairi knew that it will affect the whole town too. That gave Sora an idea.

"If you five work together, you can put out the fire!" Sora told them. The Squirtle looked among themselves and agreed to that.

Officer Jenny rode in on the scene to see the Squirtle Squad using their combined Water Gun attack putting out the inferno before it speads out.

Once the fire was out, the townspeople cheered for the Squirtle Squad for their heroics for putting out the fire and saving the town. Officer Jenny awards them with a certificate for their skill and bravery, so the town decided to make them their official fire fighters.

Sora and Kairi applauded along with ththe townspeople while they cheered for them.

"All wells that ends well," Sora said.

"They may have started out as pranksters," Kairi said. "But I knew they would eventually come out of their shells."

Sora laughed at the pun Kairi made.

"That's a good one, Kairi," Sora complemented.

"Thanks," Kairi beamed.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu took their leave of the town and saying their goodbyes Squirtle Squad. By then Pikachu made a full recovery skipping down the road with every step.

"Glad to see you're doing okay, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Just don't overdo it," Kairi added. She turned to see the Squirtle Squad leader following them. "Sora. I think that Squirtle is following us."

Sora turned to see the Squirtle Squad leader. Sora was wondering why is he following them.

"Squirtle? What is it?" Sora asked.

"I think he wants to come with us," Kairi said. "Is that right, Squirtle?"

"Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle said nodding.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"It must because you saved his life back at the cave and he wants to repay you for your bravery," Kairi said.

"Squirtle," Squirtle agreed.

Sora smiled.

"Well then," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Welcome to the group!" Squirtle took off his sunglasses and ran towards Sora as he threw the Pokéball and Squirtle jumped in the air, pushing the button on the Pokéball the same way that Charmander did. When the star swirls around the Pokéball.

"Now I have all three starters!" Sora beamed.

"I'm very happy for you," Kairi said.

Several hours later, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made it to a beach, knowing that they were getting ever closer to Vermilion City. Kairi has been busy preparing a meal to celebrate Squirtle's honor. Sora and his six Pokémon were on the beach doing some training when something caught the boy's eye. It was a small crab-like Pokémon walking sideways on the sand. Sora pulls out his Pokédex and scans the little crab.

 **Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. On sandy beaches with little in the way of food, these Pokémon can be seen squabbling with each other over territory.**

"No wonder that it's so KRABBY!" Sora joked.

Krabby stops for a moment and looks at the boy. Bubbles foams out from its mouth preparing for a battle. Sora looks to his Pokémon, thinking of which one to use. He figured that Pikachu or Bulbasaur would be the best choice. Kairi got the meal done just in time for Sora's battle. She knew it was definitely going to be another catch.

"Bulbasaur! Go!" Sora said.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur charged in. Bulbasaur tackled Krabby, used his Vice Grip on his left leg. Bulbasaur wans't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"Vine Whip!" Sora ordered.

Bulbasaur smacked Krabby with his vines before wrapping them around his body. Bulbasaur slammed the crab Pokémon in the sand.

"Yeah! That should do it!" Sora said. He took out a Pokéball and threw at the Krabby. Once inside, Krabby tried to break out making the Pokéball wobble until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Gothcha! I got me a Krabby!"

With that done, the Pokéball disappears. Sora already knew where it was going. Over to Professor Oak's lab the scientist was sent a Pokéball at his teleporter.

"Oh, so Sora got himself a new Pokémon," the Professor said to himself. "He must have six on his team. I wonder what he just caught?" The Pokéball pops open to reveal the Krabby. "Ah a Krabby. Seems a little smaller than the one Gary caught, but a pretty good catch."

Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon enjoyed the meal that she had made for the team. Kairi watched Sora enjoy the meal she made for him, she wondered if she would make a good wife one day. But she thought that it was best to slow it down a bit.

They went off to the beach's Pokémon Center and slept for the night. Sora's dream of an eventual victory over the Gym Leader, and his goal getting closer and closer to him.

 **I bet that you didn't expect Sora to make two catches since the third one, did ya? Well The reason for Krabby being caught in this one is because I figured that he have his third Gym Battle right off the bat. How will this turn out? Just wait and find out.**


	13. Electric Shock Showdown

**Episode 13: Electric Shock Showdown**

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had finally made it to Vermilion City just after several days. Before that, along the way, they stopped by a lighthouse occupied by a young Pokémon researcher named Bill. Bill ends trapped a costume of a prehistoric Pokémon called a Kabuto. Bill tells them that it was for research purposes, but he ended trapped inside it, but he would been there much longer if they didn't come along. Bill explains to them that there are currently more than 800 species known to the world, yet the discoveries are boundless. Bill also explained about the Pokémon types, and living habits in the regions that they are only indigenous to.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu got to the Vermillion City Pokémon Center and checked into the Vermilion City Pokémon Center to give the Pokémon proper rest.

"My Pokémon are exhausted, so I was wondering if you would fix them up for me?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. "We'll have your Pikachu fixed up."

"And also you related to the Nurse Joy in Cerulean City?" Sora asked the nurse.

"Oh yes," she answered with a smile. "She's my older sister. And I know what you're thinking; yes we're all nurses and we're all named Joy."

"That's one family tree," Sora said finally understanding.

"Yeah," Kairi said also getting it.

Just as she took the Pokémon to be treated, a boy came in with a Chansey pushing a stretcher with an injured Rattata on it.

"Hang in there, Rattata!" the boy said running along.

"That Rattata dosen't look so good," Sora said.

"What happened to Rattata ended up in that condition?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I can only guess that that boy and his Rattata went up against Lt. Surge and lost," Nurse Joy said. "This is the fifteenth one this month!"

"Lt. Surge?" Sora asked.

"He's the Gym Leader of the Vermilion City Gym," Nurse Joy confirmed with a nod. "He specializes in Electric Types. And he's pretty tough."

"So an Electric gym," Sora said stroking his chin. "Sounds like it may be a hard one."

"The one sure way to beat Surge would be a Ground Type, but you don't have any," Kairi pointed out.

"I know," Sora said. "But as soon as Pikachu and the others are healed, I'll do some training. And after that, we'll see where that goes."

Kairi was starting to worry. She had a bad feeling that Sora may lose the match even with his training. But she had to have faith in him.

Back to training, Pikachu Practices with a series of Quick Attacks, but that disturbs a Sandshrew taking a nap. Sandshrew comes at Pikachu by swiping his claws at the yellow mouse Pokémon. Pikachu hits Sandshrew pretty hard with his Iron Tail. Sandshrew falls on its back in a daze. Sora threw a Pokéball at the wild Pokémon trapping it inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch and transfers right to Professor Oak's lab.

Sora made it back to the Pokémon Center in the room he was sharing with Kairi.

"How did your training go?" Kairi asked.

"It went good," Sora said. "I caught myself a Sandshrew."

"And I missed that?" Kairi pouted.

"Sorry about that. You'll meet it soon enough," Sora said. Sora gave Professor Oak a call and asked to Sandshrew in exchange of one of his. He exchanged Butterfree. Sora lets the mice Pokémon out so that Kairi can meet it.

"Sandshrew," Sora spoke. "This is Kairi. Kairi meet Sandshrew."

"Oh he's cute!" Kairi gushed. Sora smiled seeing how Kairi took a shine to the new addition of the team. Sandshrew seems very different from AJ's Sandshrew and a little smaller. "So what's the strategy you got in mind?"

"I was thinking of using Sandshrew for this," Sora answered. "A Type edge is what I need for this."

"Smart move," Kairi said. "But it still won't be a walk in the park."

"You're right," Sora nodded.

Sora and Kairi went to check on Pikachu since the training he did and the fight with Sandshrew. Pikachu enjoys the apples provided by Nurse Joy.

"Is that good, buddy?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu answered.

"That's great!" Sora said. "Now that you're at a hundred percent, we have ourselves a Gym battle to win!"

"Please hurry!" A young male voice called.

A Chansey ran in pushing a stretcher with an injured Pidgey on it. Pikachu looked at the Pidgey and started to have second thoughts on the matter.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"What's the matter now?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"You're telling me that you don't want to go to battle now?" Sora asked with Pikachu's sudden change of heart.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing to the injured Pidgey.

"You're worried that you'll end up being beaten like that Pidgey?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"I get it," Sora started, "but I have have faith in you! I know you're going to win that battle. Now let's get going!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said trying to get out of Sora's arms.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Sora tried to reason. "Stop squirming! You're not making it any easier for me!" Kairi looked at the two, being worried about how it'll turn out. Pikachu gave Sora quite a shock. Sora fell on his back and sighs. "Let's just sleep on it since it's late."

The very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu stood outside the Vermilion City Gym. They walked up to the doors and opens to see a man and woman wearing military attaire. The man wore a black leather jacket and no shirt.

They look back and call to the Gym Leader, "Hey boss! Another challenger for the emergency room!"

"Which one?" Another voice called back. Soa and Kairi just looked at a large muscular looking man wearing the same military uniform as the other two, but this guy wire indicating he's at a higher ranking.

"This guy is huge," Kairi said feeling intimidated by the man's size. Sora had to guess this is the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge.

"Welcome to the Vermilion Gym!" Surge greeted giving Kairi a bear hug. He takes a look at her. "It looks like my next challenger is a cute little girl. Well cute or not, I'm not gonna go easy on ya!"

"Well I'm not the challenger," Kairi said smiling nervously.

"Hm? Then who?" Surge asked confused.

"That'll be me!" Sora stated.

Surge looks at Sora and lets go of Kairi. He stands on his feet and pats Sora on his head.

"Oh you!" Surge said. "Okay, baby! You've got a challenge!"

"Who are you calling baby?!" Sora snapped at the Gym Leader swatting his hand away. "The name is Sora! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"That's what I call everyone who loses to me," Lt. Surge said. He took note of Pikachu and laughs. "Oh he has a Pikachu too! Suitable for a baby!"

Lt. Surge and his staff laughs taunting him.

"Hey quit it!" Sora said. "Why are you making fun of my Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Here's why!" Surge said taking out a Pokéball. "Go Raichu!"

The Pokéball reveals a Pokémon that is similar to Pikachu, but larger. It has dark-orange fur and a yellow belly. The ears are bifurcated and are brown and the inside is yellow. Raichu has yellow pouches on its cheeks and donned a long thin tail with the tip being lightning bolt shaped.

"A Raichu?" Sora said pulling out his Pokédex.

 **Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pikachu**

 **Type: Electric**

 **This Pokémon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness. Raichu plants its tail in the ground to discharge electricity.**

Pikachu glares at Raichu wanting to battle quickly getting over his fear from last night. Raichu looked at its pre-evolved form and scoffed. Kairi looked at the two mice Pokémon and she could really see sparks fly; literally.

"Okay, baby!" Lt. Surge taunted. "If you wanna quit, now's your chance!"

"I am not quitting!" Sora said.

"Ha! What good will a pip squeak like that do?" Lt. Surge scoffed. "You should make your Pokémon evolve as soon as you catch it; especially if ya wanna become a Pokémon Master!"

"There's way more to it than making a Pokémon evolve!" Sora stated. "Pikachu is fine the way he is!"

Surge and his staff laughs at Sora's claim.

"Wrong baby!" Lt. Surge said. "Pokémon can only get stronger if they're at their fully evolved stage! That's the policy I live by. And even if Pikachu is evolved from a Pichu, it's still a baby in my book!"

Pikachu was more determined now.

Kairi had some serious doubts that Pikachu can win against his evolved form, since Raichu is a stronger Pokémon than Pikachu, and he looks like he knows stronger attacks.

"Don't lose your cool, Sora," Kairi reminded him.

"Okay baby did pwecise just come here to show off his wittle pet?" Surge taunted.

"I came here to win a badge!" Sora exclaimed. "And that's what I'm going to do! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said. "What did I tell you? Not quitting."

"Ah well," the Gym Leader said as he and his Raichu shrugged. "Looks like I'll have to teach you that playing with the big boys can be a shocking experience!"

Sora and Lt. Surge stared into each other prepared forbthe battle. One of Surge's staff acts as a referee for the battle.

"The battle between Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Gym Leader Lt. Surge is about to start! The trainers will be using two Pokémon each. Only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokémon. The battle will be over if both of either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle! Begin!"

Sora pulls out a Pokéball and throws it in the air.

"Sandshrew! Go!" Sora shouted letting the Ground Type out. Sandshrew stands his ground getting ready for battle.

"A Sandshrew, huh?" Lt. Surge said unimpressed. "That's a smart move, I'll give ya that. But it dosen't mean that it'll win! Raichu! Go!"

"Rai!" Raichu enters the battle.

"Sandshrew! Use Slash now!" Sora ordered. Sandshrew charged at Raichu with his claws ready to hit its mark.

"Raichu! Use Mega Punch!" Surge ordered. Raichu punches Sandshrew pretty hard sendisending him back. Sora and Kairi gasped as they witnessed that. "Now use Mega Kick!" Raichu delivered a devastating kick to the sandy Pokémon. The force of the two attacks was too much for Sora's newest Pokémon.

"Aah! Sandshrew!" Sora said staring wide eyed to what he saw.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Raichu wins!"

"Rai, Raichu!" Raichu called out.

"I was afraid this would happen," Kairi said in her thoughts. "Even with the Type advantage, Sandshrew still lost."

"If you wanna call it quits, baby; now's the time," Surge taunted the spiky-headed boy again.

"Get real!" Sora shot back. "The battle's not over yet!" Sora looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu! Now your chance!"

Pikachu waited to hear that. Pikachu waited patiently for this chance. Pikachu wanted to show Raichu that evolution isn't everything.

"Go Pikachu!" Sora called out. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired his electric attack at his opponent; but Raichu just took the hit, not in the least bit bothered by the shocks.

"Pi?!" Pikachu gasped.

"It didn't do anything?!" Sora also gasped.

"Raichu! Show them a real Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

"Rai- **CHU**!" Raichu let out its own Thunderbolt hitting Pikachu sending him back.

"Pikachu!" Kairi cried out.

Pikachu fell to the ground.

"It's over baby!" Surge said.

"Sora! Call Pikachu back!" Kairi said.

"What? Why?!" Sora asked.

"Pikachu can't win like this!" Kairi said. "Raichu is way too strong!"

Sora sighed as he knew she was right.

"Okay," Sora said nodding. "Pikachu! Return!"

Pikachu slowly stood on his feet and looked at his trainer.

"Pikachu," the yellow mouse Pokémon refused.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pikachu still wants to fight?!" Kairi asked surprised.

"It's pretty gutsy for a toy," Surge said. Pikachu charged at Raichu again.

"Pikachu stop!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ignored his trainer and kept going.

"I enjoyed playing with toys," Surge said. "But playtime is over. Raichu! Use Mega Punch!" Raichu's Mega Punch stops Pikachu in his tracks. "Follow with Mega Kick!" Raichu's Mega Kick hurled Pikachu into the ground. "Iron Tail!" Raichu swung its own Iron Tail, hitting Pikachu on the back.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted.

Kairi just covered his eyes not wanting to see Pikachu get hurt more so than he already is.

The Gym Leader gave a big grin as he became determined to end it right now.

"Now it's time for the big finale!" Surge said. "One more Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu!" Raichu shouted letting out a powerful Thunderbolt attack. Pikachu took the full force of the attack. This was more electricity than Pikachu could handle. Pikachu was down for the count.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Raichu wins. That means the Gym Leader wins the battle!"

Sora fell to his knees. He lost. Even with a Ground Type like Sandshrew, he lost the first round. And Pikachu lost the battle.

Later in the Pokémon Center, Sora stood beside Pikachu and Sandshrew. Kairi came into the room with a couple of cold drinks. Kairi moved one on his cheek to grab his attention.

"Have some iced tea," Kairi said. "It'll help make you feel better."

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said taking the cold drink into his hand.

Sora opened his iced tea and took a small sip. Kairi felt sad for Sora, seeing him beside his first and latest Pokémon. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke. "Are you upset over that you lost the battle? You can't win every battle, you know."

"Yeah I know," Sora said before taking another sip. "That's not what's bothering me."

"What is it then?" Kairi asked.

"It's just I can't believe Pikachu disobeyed me like that," Sora said. "I tried to forfeit the battle, but Pikachu just ignored me. You were right. Pikachu couldn't win like that."

"I understand," Kairi said comforting him. "I just wish I knew what Pikachu was trying to prove."

Pikachu's ears twitched as he stirred awake. Sandshrew even groaned when waking up as well.

"Pikachu, Sandshrew!" Sora cried. "I'm glad to see you're both okay!"

"Pika," Pikachu said before facing the window.

"Pikachu's pride is hurt bigtime," Sora said

"You're right," Kairi agreed. "Pikachu did his best against that Raichu; but Raichu got the best of him."

"And if I can't use Sandshrew for this battle, then how am I going to establish a win?" Sora asked.

"There's only one way," a familiar voice called up. Sora and Kairi turned to see Nurse Joy in the doorway holding a small box. "I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation."

"How can I win?" Sora asked the nurse.

"A while ago I just happen to stumble upon this," she opens the box to reveal a green stone with a lightning bolt marked.

"A Thunderstone?" Sora asked in disbelief. "You mean the way to do it is to make Pikachu evolve into a Raichu?"

Pikachu turned away from the window and looked at Sora with the Thunderstone in his hand.

"You should think about the decision you make very carefully, Sora," Kairi said. "Evolution is a one-way thing. Once Pikachu evolves, he can't change back."

"I know," Sora said. "If Pikachu does evolve, then Pikachu will be strong enough. But I use it just to win a fight, then I'm no different from Surge."

"Pikachu will never be the same," Kairi pointed out.

"She's right," Nurse Joy added.

"But it's not going to be my decision," Sora said. Nurse Joy was confused by what he meant. "It's going to be Pikachu's." He went over to Pikachu holding the Thunderstone in front of him. "What's it going to be, Pikachu? Will you evolve into a Raichu to beat Lt. Surge? Or will you stay the way you are? I'm not going to force you to do what you don't want to do, I promise you that."

Pikachu looks at Sora and then at the stone in his trainer's hand. Pikachu weakly gets up.

"Don't strain yourself, Pikachu," Kairi said. "You should save your strength."

"Sandshrew," Sandshrew said.

Pikachu took a moment to think it over before he made his final decision. Pikachu swung the Thunderstone from Sora's hand.

"Pikachu?" Sora wondered.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu! Pi, Pika, Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Are you saying that you don't want to evolve at all?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"His mind's made up," Kairi said. "Pikachu seems to want to go into battle as a Pikachu; even against Raichu."

"And I'll respect your choice," Sora said. "But even if did decide to evolve, you will always be the same to me."

Sora gently patted Pikachu's head not wanting to make his injuries worse.

"But Pikachu dosen't stand a chance!" Kairi pointed out. "And Sandshrew isn't strong enough to go in there again. You could try Bulbasaur since Electric Type attacks won't do that much damage to a Grass Type!"

"I know the odds are against us," Sora stated. "But it's not impossible! Are you fired up?"

"PI-!" Pikachu falls back on his bed exhausted.

"Well you should rest up for our rematch," Sora said.

"I should agree," Nurse Joy said. "Just know that I'm rooting for you!" Nurse Joy left the room.

"Me too," Kairi added. "But I'll say, I like Pikachu the way he is."

Sora smiled at that.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said. "You always know what to say."

"You're welcome," Kairi said. "But I did notice something."

"What?" Sora wondered.

"Surge did say that he evolved his Pikachu shortly after getting him, right?" Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah," Sora remembered. "What about it?"

Kairi turned to Sora with a grin.

"It just gave me an idea," Kairi said.

After a full-day of rest at the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made their way back to the Vermilion City Gym for Sora's rematch.

Once they entered the Gym, Surge and his Raichu smirked at the boy and his Pikachu.

"Back for more, baby?" Surge taunted.

"Raichu," Raichu said.

"I am back," Sora said. "And I'm going to win."

"You think that you're going to win with that little runt of yours?" Surge scoffed. "You didn't even make your Pikachu evolve. Looks like that you didn't learn your lesson!"

"Don't be so sure," Sora shot back at him. "But let's make this interesting. My Pikachu versus your Raichu!"

"Oh it's one-on-one ya want!" Surge stated. "Then that's what ya are gonna get!"

Both trainers with their Pokémon stand ready for the battle. Sora had to remember the edge that Kairi had provided him. He and Pikachu had to keep their cool even more than the last time.

"The rematch between Sora Ketchum and Lt. Surge is about to begin!" The referee announced. "Both trainers will be using one Pokémon each! The battle is over when either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to continue. No time limit! Let the battle begin!"

"Go Pikachu!" Sora called. "Use the strategy that we planned! You can do it!"

"Pika!"

"A strategy, huh? They must have found a new way to lose," Surge said. "Go Raichu!"

"Rai!"

"Iron Tail!" Surge ordered. Raichu swung its tail at Pikachu hitting its mark. Raichu kept swatting at Pikachu with the tail.

"Pikachu!" Sora called. "Try to roll out of the way!"

"Come on Pikachu," Kairi said. "You can do it."

"Give it another Iron Tail!" Surge said. "And make it a big one!"

Raichu was about to finish Pikachu off with one last swing.

"PIKACHU!" Sora and Kairi called out.

Hearing their voices cry out, Pikachu jumps out of the way in time only for Raichu's Iron Tail to miss.

"What the?!" Surge exclaimed. "No Way!"

"Alright!" Kairi cheered.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" said. "Agility!"

Pikachu ran fast as a cheetah, but Surge wasn't gonna call it quits.

"Raichu stop that Pikachu!" Surge called. Raichu tried to stop Pikachu, but Pikachu just moved way too fast. No matter where Pikachu went Raichu couldn't catch up with its opponent.

"It's working! Just as Kairi said it would!" Sora said in his thoughts. "Kairi, I could kiss you for this!"

(Flashback, last night)

'So what's your idea?" Sora asked.

"When Surge said that he got his Pikachu to evolve after catching him," Kairi started. "That could mean that Raichu didn't learn all the moves that he could only learn as a Pikachu. When trainers with Pokémon with certain stones evolve, there are some Pokémon that can still learn some moves through battle, while there are others that can't. And Raichu can't learn anymore new moves from experience in battle."

"And how does that help?" Sora asked.

"Well Pikachu has Quick Attack," Kairi pointed out. "And Raichu dosen't. Raichu evolved too fast. So that means Raichu is too slow. Raichu can only learn Quick Attack and Agility as a Pikachu. Get it?" That struck Sora like a hammer hitting a nail.

"Got it!" Sora said as he smiled.

(Back to the present)

"But that kiss will have to wait until later," Sora said in this thoughts. "Pikachu! Use your Agility! Run circles around Raichu!"

Pikachu literally ran circles around Raichu. The evolved mouse Pokémon tried to keep ots eyes on its opponent, but got dizzy in the process.

"Your Raichu is way too slow, Surge!" Sora said. "You evolved your Raichu way too fast; and that's your Raichu's weakness."

"Alright Raichu, use your Thunderbolt!" Surge shouted. "Shut it down!"

"Rai... **CHU!!!!!!!!!!!** " Raichu let out a powerful Thunderbolt attack. The attack spread all over the battlefield. The Thunderbolt even spread over to the windows shattering them. Creating a smokescreen. It was difficult to see if the attack hit.

"The end of the match!" Surge said. But once the smoke cleared, he saw Pikachu standing on his tail. "What?"

"Pikachu!" Sora cheered.

"Pikachu used his tail as a ground dodged the Thunderbolt," Kairi said. "Way to go Pikachu!"

Surge growled.

"Raichu! Fire another Thunderbolt!" Raichu tried to do that, but something was wrong. Raichu tried again only to get the same results. Raichu was confused by that. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Forget Surge!" Sora called out. "Raichu has no more juice left. And it's in the bag! Move in with Quick Attack!"

"Raichu! Mega Punch now!" Surge ordered. Raichu tried land a Mega Punch only to miss due to Pikachu's speed.

"Pika!" Pikachu charged at Raichu hitting it in the gut.

"Rai!" Raichu wheezed.

"Wrap it up with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered.

Pikachu started to charge his tail with electricity along with Iron Tail and hits Raichu right on target. Raichu fell to the ground totally exhausted.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Surge shouted in disbelief.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Kairi cheered.

"Yes!" Sora added.

Even Lt. Surge's staff didn't believe it. The referee sighed as he reluctantly made the announcement.

"Raichu is unable to battle," the referee said. "Pikachu wins! That means the victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Pikachu stood over his fallen opponent and smiled.

"Pi, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu beamed.

Sora and Surge shook hands after an epic battle.

"Congratulations, Sora," Surge said. "And to you too, Pikachu. As proof of your victory, I present you the Thunder Badge! You deserve it after that battle ya gave me!"

"Thanks Surge," Sora said.

Sora looked at the Thunder Badge with pride. It is in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center.

"You should be proud," Surge said. "You and your Pikachu work good together!"

"Thanks!" Sora said.

Kairi walked up to Sora with a smile feeling proud of their achievement.

"I knew you could do it," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Surge and staff clapped to the victor.

"You're no baby after all," Surge complimented. "So congratulations once again."

 _"You should pat yourself on the back, Pikachu. Your speed took me off guard."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Thanks for that. You did pretty good yourself," -_ Pikachu subtitle.

As soon as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu left the Gym and returned to the Pokémon Center. Sora checked Pikachu in for treatment while the kids making their way to the mess hall for dinner.

"Three down, five to go," Sora said.

"And you deserve it too," Kairi said.

"Well I don't deserve all the credit," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"You helped me out with that," Sora said. "So the credit should partially go to you. I couldn't have earned this badge without your idea. So there's something I wanted to do just to thank you for it."

"What?" Kairi asked wanting to know. Sora smiled at her and kissed her right on the cheek. Kairi started to blush from the kiss. She placed her hand over the spot he kissed her at. "Oh..."

"That's what," Sora said.

"Well you're welcome, Sora," Kairi said still blushing.

The kids went to the messhall to enjoy their meal while Kairi was happy about Sora's victory and the peck on the cheek.

The very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were heading out to start their journey to Celadon City, but before they do that they spent the day doing some sightseeing around the pier. Many patrons passed by them, looking at how close they are. Saying what a happy couple they are.

They left sometime later for Sora's fourth Gym battle. But to make it through Celadon City, they had to make it through Cerulean City amd outside lays a dark cave next to an abandoned Power Plant, but this time they're not taking any shortcuts.


	14. Sora vs Riku

**Episode 14: Sora vs Riku**

 **Before I start the chapter, I would like to point out that this fic isn't going to be 100% in sync with the anime. There will be changes made like in some of my previous chapters. That includes cutting the St. Anne episode. Sorry for the misconception and confusion it may have caused.** **Also the The Trail Captains from Sun and Moon will be appearing in this chapter as Riku's friends, but they'll be joining Sora and Kairi along the journey.**

It had been a couple of days since Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu left Vermilion City. So to get to Celadon City, they had to go through the rock tunnel just outside of Cerulean City. Along the way, they met up with trainers with pretty tough Pokémon trainers.

For example, they met up with an eccentric Pokémon trainer who loves Pokémon as much as Sora and Kairi, but more.

He wore a white lab coat with a green shirt underneath and red shorts. He also wore a red cap with an image a Pokéball on it. He pulled out a Pokéball, but it has a blue top with red accents.

"Porygon! Go!" the trainer threw the Great Ball letting out a Pokéball that looks very unusual. It looked blocky, and has a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It has a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and has hexagonal eyes.

Sora looked at Kairi who just shrugged her shoulders as Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the new Pokémon.

 **Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. This Pokémon was introduced 20 years ago.**

"Whao! Cyberspace? How cool!" Sora said. "This will be a fun battle!" Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Charmander! Go!"

Pokéball lets out Charmander.

"Char, Char!" Charmander said entering battle.

"Porygon! Tackle!" the trainer called out. Porygon charged at Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge!" Sora called. Charmander ran to the side. "Scratch!" Charmander leaped towards Porygon and swipes the opposing Pokémon with his claws. The attack hits its mark. "Flamethrower!" Charmander takes his breath and unleashes his fire attack at Porygon. Porygon is taken back with the attack, but its trainer smirked at that.

"Conversion!" the trainer ordered. Porygon's body changed from pink and blue to red. Sora and Kairi looked at Porygon not knowing what just happened. "I know what you're thinking. Conversion makes Porygon into the Type that was last used against it. That means Porygon is now a Fire Type. Now use Tri-Attack!" Porygon forms a triangle from its beak and feet. Three circles one being blue, one being red, and one being yellow forms at the tips of the triangle. Porygon fires the attack as fire, ice, and electricity flows with it.

"Charmander! Get out of the way! Hurry!" Sora called out. Charmander to tried to run, but the blast was too great to avoid as he got hit. Charmander ended up being paralyzed as a result.

"Oh no! Charmander!" Kairi cried.

"Finish it with Psybeam!" Porygon fired Psybeam knocking Charmander out.

"Charmander return!" Sora calls Charmander back into his Pokéball and pulls out another. "Squirtle! Go!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting Squirtle out.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said entering battle.

"Okay Porygon! Use Tri-attack again!" Porygon did exactly that firing the attack.

"Squirtle! Dodge that!" Sora called. Squirtle jumped out of the way using his tail as a spring. "Use your strongrst Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle lets out a huge Water Gun, taking Porygon in the blast. With that, the attack was Super-effective and Porygon was down for the count.

"Come back, Porygon!" The trainer said drawing Porygon back. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go Koffing!" The Pokéball unleashes a Koffing, but it was different. This Koffing was in a teal coloring and it let out pink smoke. Also stars swirled around the Koffing as it was realized. Sora and Kairi were amazed by this Koffing's unique coloring. Sora pulled his Pokédex and pointed at the Koffing.

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Koffing embodies toxic substances. It mixes the toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful poison gas. The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this Pokémon.**

"This is the first time that I have ever seen a Shiny Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Me too," Sora added.

"Pika," Pikachu said also amazed.

"It's awesome isn't it?" the trainer said. "This Koffing is the pinnacle of awesome! Right Koffing?"

"Koffing!"

"Should we the show on the road?" Sora asked.

"We should!" Sora's challenger nodded. "Koffing! Gyro Ball!"

"Koffing!" Koffing charged at quirtle with great speed. Koffing spins its body surrounding it with a ring.

"Squirtle! Get out of the way!" Sora called out.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle tries to move out of the way in time, but he got hit with the attack.

"Use Skull Bash!" Sora ordered.

Squirtle lowered his head and ran towards Koffing while Koffing moves at Squirtle with another Gyro Ball.

The two attacks clashed creating a dust cloud. Sora covered his eyes with his arms, Pikachu held his ground and while Kairi held her skirt down. Once the dust cloud cleared Squirtle and Koffing were both knocked out.

"Ah! Koffing!" the trainer ran towards Koffing.

"Hey Squirtle," Sora ran up to Squirtle. "You doing okay?"

"Squirtle," Squirtle said sorrowful.

"Don't apologize," Sora said. "You should take it easy." Sora drew out Squirtle's Pokéball and drew him back inside.

"You did good, Koffing," the trainer said. He took his Koffing's Pokéball and called it back inside. "And you did too. Wanna continue with one more match?"

"Sure thing," Sora said before looking at Pikachu. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said when he entered battle.

"Then let's go then," the trainer said. "Mankey! Go!" he threw his Pokéball and it unleashed a Mankey. Sora pulled out his Pokédex once again and pointed at Mankey.

 **Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.**

"Talking about anger issues," Sora joked. "Okay Pikachu! Go!

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed in.

"Mankey! Scratch!" Mankey charges to scratch Pikachu.

"Dodge with Agility!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu used his speed to avoid the pig monkey Pokémon's attack.

"Don't let Pikachu get away!" the trainer called. "Rock Tomb!"

Mankey slams its fist into the ground as rocks pops from the ground. One of the rocks hits Pikachu dead on.

"Pikachu!" Sora called.

"Careful Sora!" Kairi said. "Rock Tomb can cut Pikachu's speed when it hits."

Sora turned to Kairi and nodded. Looking at the rocks he got and idea.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack on the rocks!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu used his Quick Attack as he jumped from Rock to another.

The trainer didn't know what he was trying to do, but he figured that he'd do the same.

"Mankey! You climb on the rocks too!" The trainer ordered.

Mankey jumped on the rocks. Jumping off each one Mankey was getting closer to launch an attack. Once the two Pokémon were close to the touch...

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu let out a powerful Thunderbolt knocking Mankey through some of the rocks behind it. Mankey tried to get back up only to fall on the side.

"OH NO!" The trainer gasped.

Once the battle was over, the remaining rocks disappeared and the opposing trainer joins Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu for lunch.

"Thanks for the meal," the trainer said. "I didn't introduce myself first. The name's Lester."

"I'm Sora," Sora said introducing himself.

"And I'm Kairi," she introduced herself as well.

"I have got say that you're a tough trainer, Sora," Lester complimented. "Probably one of the toughest.

"I'm not that tough," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

Kairi giggled.

"Don't be so modest," Kairi said. "You battled your way and you never gave up."

"I guess," Sora said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"So where are you two heading, anyway?" Lester asked the two of them.

"Over to Celadon City," Sora answered. "We figured that we make it there by heading through the Rock Tunnel just outside of Cerulean City on the way."

"I know about that place," Lester said. "That place is said to be really dark. Just hope that you two don't end up getting lost in there."

"I'm sure that it was nothing compared to when we got lost on our way to Vermilion City," Kairi teased.

"Hey! I thought that we could get there fast enough!" Sora argued.

"I know," Kairi said. "Just teasing you."

She, Pikachu, and Lester laughed at that.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Sora said sarcastically. "What about you, Lester? What brings you out here?"

"Well I'm on my way to Cerulean City just to check out the town, along with the Pokémon at the local Gym," Lester said.

"You sure love Pokémon a lot don't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I do!" Lester admitted. "I loved Pokémon ever since I was little! There were times that I would pretend that I was one!"

Sora and Kairi just smiled and giggled to his enthusiasm for Pokémon.

"That's what Sora and I have in common," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora added.

"And I'll say that these are the best sandwiches that I have ever eaten," Lester said smiling.

"Thanks," Kairi blushed at Lester's compliment.

"Anything that Kairi makes always tastes so good," Sora said.

"My mom always said that the quickest way to win a man's heart is through his stomach," Lester said. "You'll make some guy happy one day."

"Yeah I guess," Kairi said with a blush.

"Just as long as it's with the right guy," Sora said to himself.

Sora began to fantasize about himself and Kairi getting married one day. Sora wore a white tuxedo while Kairi wore a white short skirt wedding dress. Pikachu wore a black tuxedo with Sora's Pokémon and mother in attendance. Delia is in tears watching her son and his bride on the altar exchanging their vows.

"Do you, Sora Ketchum," the priest started, "take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I Sora Ketchum," Sora started, "will always love, honor, and cherish you with all my heart and soul. I do. I do take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sora and Kairi move in for the kiss to seal the deal, when Kairi spoke up.

"Sora. Sora. Sora!" Kairi said repeatedly. Sora snapped back to reality. "Sora! You awake?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sora said shaking off his wedding fantasy. "Good as always, Kairi!" Sora took big bite of his sandwich but soon regretted it when he started to choke.

"Is he okay?" Lester asked concerned.

"Pika," Pikachu facepalmed.

"Sora's choking!" Kairi said. She got behind him and started to give him the heimlich maneuver. With a few thrusts, Sora spat the obstructing piece from his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sora wheezed.

Kairi handed Sora a water bottle.

"Here's some water," Kairi said.

Sora drank the water slowly, but he stopped so that he could breath.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said catching his breath.

"Went down the wrong pipe there, didn't it?" Lester pointed out.

"Honestly Sora," Kairi said. "You should chew before you swallow."

"Okay 'mom'," Sora joked. "And may be I could have some milk and cookies for an afternoon snack."

Kairi laughed as Sora stuck out his tongue, and Pikachu laughed along the two kids. Lester chuckled to himself watching the two of them.

"The way those two are going at it; it's almost like thery're married," Lester said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket.

"I can't believe even we got cut out of a chapter again!" James moaned.

"I seriously don't understand why he had to skip the ship episode, too!" Jessie added. "The author obviously has no taste for the classics!"

"Will you two shut up!" Meowth snapped at them. "The boss is expecting to hear from us!"

They entered a secret room. Once inside, the screen in the secret room turns on to reveal a man within his thirties to forties wearing an orange business suit, with a yellow shirt and green vest underneath.

"Mr. Giovanni, sir," Jessie, James, and Meowth greeted.

"You are over due," Giovanni said. "I would like to know if you have found any Pokémon that is worth anything?"

"Well sir," Jessie said. "We are currently in pursuit of an extraordinary Pikachu."

"So we made it our mission to catch it for you," James added.

"You spent your time trying to capture one Pokémon when there are plenty of others that could be out there?" Giovanni asked unconvinced.

"The Pikachu we're in pursuit of is the possession of two kids," Jessie explained. "A boy and a girl. But our efforts had been thwarted."

"You mean to tell me that you three have been defeated by mere children?" Giovanni asked.

"Um..." Jessie, James, and Meowth paused.

Just then a cream colored cat-like Pokémon came in; it had round ears, three whiskers on the side, and a red jewel on the forehead. It rubbed against its owner as he started petting it. Meowth was shocked to see the new cat in place.

"Hey boss, what's with the Persian?" Meowth asked disheartened.

"Your failures disappoint me greatly," Giovanni said petting the Persian. "I expect perfection from my ranks. Perfection like this beautiful Persian. I don't care what kind of Pokémon you bring me; just bring me any Pokémon! Because if you three continue to disappoint me, I will see to it that you imbeciles are scrubbing toilets for a living for the rest of your miserable lives!"

"Y-yes sir," Jessie, James, and Meowth said shaking.

The transmission ends with all of them sweating frantically.

After a couple of days, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had made it to Cerulean City, but decided to take a breather so that Kairi could replenish their supplies and Sora had to get his Pokémon checked up.

Elsewhere in Cerulean City, a truck pulls up. The driver gets out and opens the back. The Rockruff from before runs out of the truck.

"What the?!" the driver exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

Rockruff runs through the city. Rockruff looks around the unfamiliar sight, seeing how everything is different campared to the Alolan Islands it was used to. The lone Rockruff spotted Riku and his Eevee walking down the streets, so he followed him.

Riku entered the Pokémon Center preparing to have his Pokémon healed up. He spotted Sora and Pikachu on the bench. Naturally he walked up to him.

Sora sat on the bench waiting for Kairi to return with the supplies when he's approached from behind.

"Hey," Riku called grabbing Sora's attention. Sora turned to see a silver haired boy with an Eevee with his exact hairstyle in front of him. "Is that Pikachu yours?"

"Yes Pikachu is mine," Sora answered. "But I could ask about that Eevee."

"He is," Riku said. Eevee jumped off his trainer's shoulder and landed to face Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted holding out his paw. Eevee just stared at Pikachu for a moment. "Pika," Pikachu kept holding out his paw for a response. Eevee just turned and returned to Riku's side.

"Your Eevee isn't too friendly is he?" Sora asked.

"Eevee only opens up with me," Riku said. "He dosen't socialize much with other Pokémon. Neither with people."

Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the Eevee.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.**

"Aw man Eevee is a pretty cool Pokémon," Sora said. "Even when he can evolve into more than one form."

"Well Eevee was my first Pokémon," Riku said. "Anyway, I should just introduce myself. The name's Riku."

"Sora," Sora said. "Where did you get your Eevee anyway?" Sora asked curious.

"I first got him from Professor Kukui," Riku answered. "He has a lab on Melemele Island."

"Melemele Island?" Sora asked not understanding.

"It's one of the islands that makes up the Alola Region," Riku explained. "That's where I lived my whole life."

"That's pretty cool," Sora said.

"Thanks," Riku said. "Where are you from?"

"Pallet Town," Sora answered. That struck a cord with Riku. He was talking to a trainer who happens to be from Pallet Town just the same as Gary and the other two.

Just then, Kairi had entered the Pokémon Center, but not far behind, the Rockruff followed Riku by smelling his scent. Rockruff took one step opening the automatic doors. Rockruff steps back and the doors closes. Rockruff steps forward again and the doors open. Rockruff steps inside.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called out to Sora grabbing his and Riku's attention. "Sorry it took so long. A long line." Kairi took notice of Riku. " Oh! Who's this?" Riku and Eevee looked back and forth and Sora and Kairi. A grin began to form on his face. Eevee shared his expression.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted. "This is Riku. Just met him."

"Good to meet you, Kairi," Riku took out his hand.

"You too," Kairi obliged him and shook his hand. She saw the Eevee on his shoulder and her heart just melted at the sight of the little Pokémon on Riku's side. "Oh my gosh! An Eevee! Oh he's so cute! And that hairstyle just makes him even cuter!"

Kairi attempted to pick Eevee up, but the little brown Pokémon jumps and climbs back to Riku's shoulder.

"Eevee isn't too sociable," Riku said.

Pikachu felt a little jealous since he liked it when Kairi would fawn over how cute he is. Sparks starts to generate from his cheeks.

In the Pokémon Center, Rockruff looks around passing some of the other people and Pokémon inside. But stops when something caught his eye. A spikey-headed boy with a crown necklace. Rockruff instantly took a liking to the boy and ran up to him.

With a loud bark, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pikachu, and Eevee turned to see a puppy-like Pokémon run up to the group.

"What is a Rockruff doing here?" Riku asked.

"A what?" Sora asked. And before Sora could take out his Pokédex, Rockruff jumps onto Sora and began to lick his face affectionately. "Stop it!" Sora laughed. "That also hurts too!"

"Oh such a little cutie!" Kairi gushed. Kairi took out a piece of Pokémon food. When Rockruff stops licking Sora's face, Rockruff sniffed the food in the girl's hand and took a bite. Finding it to its liking, Rockruff jumps on Kairi and started to lick her too. Kairi laughed as the little Pokémon licked her just as affectionately as Sora. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Rockruff.

 **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock**

 **When it rubs the rocks on its neck against you, that's proof of its love for you. However, the rocks are sharp, so the gesture is quite painful! As they develop, their disposition grows more violent and aggressive. Rockfuff will stick to its trainer's side whenever the trainer is down in the dumps.**

"Now that's a loyal Pokémon," Sora said.

Rockruff looked at Sora again standing on its hind legs begging for attention. Sora obliged the Pokémon by scratching it behind the ears.

"Rockruff don't normally inhabit the Kanto region," Riku pointed out. "I have only seen Rockruff in the Alola region. I just don't know how it got here."

"Eevee," Eevee said.

Apparently, Rockruff does. Rockruff was out looking for some food when it spotted some sausages in a crate. Without thinking twice, Rockruff rushed over to the crate and started to chow down on the meat.

Later on in Vermilion City, Rockruff snuck climbed into an empty box and ended up being shipped off to Cerulean City without anybody knowing. And by that time, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had already arrived.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted. Rockruff barked at the greeting.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Kairi picked Rockruff and started to rub the puppy Pokémon's head. Rockruff found the petting to its liking.

"He's really cute," Kairi said. "Since Rockruff dosen't belong to Riku, I think you should take Rockruff as your own!"

"Now hold on a sec!" Sora said. "We don't even know if Rockruff belongs to someone! You sure that he's not yours?"

"I would know if it was," Riku said. "Besides, it looks like a wild Rockruff anyway."

"Well anyway," Sora stated. "It still wouldn't feel right just taking someone else's Pokémon. I can imagine how his trainer is looking for him."

Sora looked at Kairi as she placed Rockruff down and rubbed his belly. Sora knew in definitely he wasn't going to win this argument. But he still had to consider it later. But he had to admit that he found it cute to see Kairi play with Rockruff like that. Sora's blush returned with a vengeance.

Riku noticed the blush as he smirked. Eevee jumped off Riku's shoulder and looked at Pikachu.

 _"Are those two dating or what?"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

 _"Not yet. But I did notice how my trainer looked at her with that dreamy look on his face._ " - Pikachu laughs. - _"Even his other Pokémon noticed it."_ Pikachu subtitle.

Pikachu laughed again as Eevee looked at Pikachu with a straight face.

Riku looked at his Eevee seeing how he got along with Sora's Pikachu in his way.

"Hey Sora," Riku said. Sora looked at Riku with his blush disappearing. "You don't mind that I speak with you alone for a bit, do you?"

"No," Sora said. "Kairi is preoccupied at the moment, I doubt she'll even notice."

Kairi started laughing as Rockruff started to lick her face affectionately again. Despite the pain from Rockruff's little rocks at the neck, she giggled at the licks.

"Great!" Riku said. He and Sora walked through the halls of the Pokémon Center making sure that they were completely alone Riku spoke up. "Okay spill it."

"Spill what?" Sora asked not understanding.

"Don't be so coy," Riku smirked. "I saw your goofy looking face in there. Your cheeks were red as your Pikachu's cheeks. You two are dating. I just know it!"

Sora blushed at that. And his heart started to beatfing at what he said he noticed.

"We're not dating!" Sora defended. "We're just friends!" Sora stated turning his back crossing his arms. Riku wasn't buying it.

"Just friends?" Riku teased. "So just how did you two crazy kids meet?"

"I met her by accident actually," Sora explained.

"What do you mean by accident?" Riku asked. "What happened?"

"Kairi was kidnapped by a couple of Pokémon hunters," Sora said. "It was after she let one of the Pokémon they had already had in a cage get away. I did the same thing letting out a caged Pidgey. And that was when those guys showed up and sicced their Spearow on me and Pikachu. We stumbled on their camp. Kairi was in a burlap sack and I got her out. So we got away, but their flock of Spearow chased after us, but they hurt Pikachu pretty bad. When those guys caught up with us, I told Kairi not to let anything happen to Pikachu no matter what. But Pikachu just ran to my side and unleashed a powerful electric attack sending the hunters and their Spearow back. Pikachu ended up in bad shape after that. We made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City on time, so Kairi made contact with her grandma and we've been traveling together since."

"That's quite a story," Riku said. "I guess I'd do the same for Eevee if something like that happened."

"Just as any trainer would have," Sora said.

Riku looked at Sora and got an idea.

"Hey Sora," Riku said.

"Hm?" Sora turned to Riku.

"How about that we have a battle tomorrow morning?" Riku challenged. "I want to see what you've got."

Sora smirked at that.

"Well you're going to find out," Sora said.

The two boys sealed the deal with a hardy handshake.

"Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you just because we're friends now," Riku said.

"I don't want you to," Sora said.

"Remember, no chickening out of it," Riku said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sora said.

That night, Kairi is fast asleep on the top bunk with Rockruff in her arms while Sora could hardly sleep thinking about the battle in the morning. Sora wondered how tough are trainers from Alola can be. He slowly shut his eyes and went to sleep.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu joined by Rockruff met Riku and his Eevee in the local park. But Riku wasn't alone. He was accompanied by some other people. One is a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a white dress and hat. Another is a short chubby boy with orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow scarf shaped like Pikachu's tail, and his white shirt with a Gameboy color printed on it and brown pants with a belt with badge at the waist and green shoes with lightning designs and blue soles. Another is a dark skinned teenage boy with a muscular build, He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme and he's wearing no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which has a small badge and feather decorations. Another is a girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. Another is a tanned skinned girl who adorns a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. Another is a girl with purple hair and eyes. She wears a patchy dress of black, dark purple, and light purple, with two ribbons coming from her back, a gold arm band on her left forearm and light purple sandals. Her hair is a rather messy short bob with her bangs collected in a small ponytail, just above her forehead with a golden clover-shaped badge. Another is a girl with grey eyes, black hair and grey gloves. She wears a khaki outfit, with purple kneecaps, black boots and a purple bonnet. Also, she has a purple scarf around her neck, and carries a purple bag around her waist. Another is a slender young man with dark skin, medium length light pink hair and light blue eyes, donning a brownish vest with a diamond-like pattern on it, along with a white undershirt, long white pants, brown and white shoes, blue socks, a blue bag strapped to his pants, and a glove on his left hand. And finally is a girl with ash-blonde hair with pink paint splattered on the sides and grey eyes. Her face is marked with pink paint and often has a sort of relaxed and calm expression on her face. Her shirt is beige with a camouflage pattern of pastel green and pink paints. Her jeans and sneakers are grey: the former are a bit ripped. She carries a grey bag with all her painting supplies and paintbrushes so that she could paint wherever she goes. She wears a charm as a ring on her right index finger.

Sora and Kairi looked at the new kids and wondered who they were.

"Friends of yours?" Sora asked.

"Sure are," Riku stated. "Let me introduce you to Lillie."

"H-hello," Lillie greeted.

"The short kid here is Sophocles," Riku introduced.

"Hey!" Sophocles said giving a thumbs up.

"This guy here without a shirt is Kiawe," Riku said as he waved. "The girl with blue hair is Lana and the one with the green hair is Mallow."

"Hello," Lana smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mallow greeted.

"This girl here in the purple is Acerola. This guy here is Illima. The girl here in the bonnet is Hapu and the girl with pink paint is Mina," Riku concluded.

"A pleasure to meet you," Illima greeted.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"And I'm Kairi," Kairi introduced as well.

"Pika!"

"So how do you all know each other?" Sora asked.

"We all knew Riku when we were all in class together," Kiawe explained.

"Is that right?" Sora stroked his chin.

"And we've been good friends with him ever since," Lillie said.

"So we came over to the Kanto Region to surprise him," Sophocles added.

"But we have to ask you something," Mallow said. "Are you two a couple?"

Sora and Kairi blushed when they were asked that.

"N-n-no!" Sora and Kari exclaimed at once.

Acerola looked at Mina. Mina nods whike she smiles lazily.

"I'm sure that you are," Illima stated. "Because you answered together!"

Riku and his former classmates laughed while Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Okay, okay," Riku said. "I was surprised to see them here, but I told them that I was going to battle you they wanted to watch. Are you ready, Sora?"

"Anytime!" Sora proclaimed.

"Go get 'em, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Let's go!" Sora and Riku said at once.

Riku took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Salandit! Go!"

The Pokéball releases a dark gray lizard-like Pokémon with a black head, black feet, and a orange-red line going down from its back to its tail. The marking on its back splits into short lines with round tips on its back.Sora pulled oit his Pokédex and pointed at the new Pokémon.

 **Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison/Fire**

 **It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them. Only the females of the species can evolve.**

"So a Poison and Fire Type, huh?" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "I know just the one to put out that fire! Squirtle! Go!"

Sora threw the Pokéball let out Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said entering battle. Suddenly, Salandit shook its tail as a poison cloud hits Squirtle. Purple bubbles began coming out of his body.

"What was that?" Kairi asked surprised.

"That was Corrosion," Lillie explained. "It's an ablity that allows any Pokémon to be poisoned. Even Poison and Steel Types."

"Oh," Kairi was definitely worried abou this now.

"A little poison never hurt anyone!" Sora said. "Squirtle! Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired his Water Gun at the opoosing Salandit.

"Salandit dodge that!" Riku ordered. Salandit moved to the side. "Shadow Claw!"

Salandit's claw forms a shadow and swipes at the poisoned turtle Pokémon. Squirtle retreats in his shell, but regains balance.

"Tackle!" Sora ordered. Squirtle charged at Salandit with great force. Salandit tried to move, but the move hit Salandit right on mark.

"Dragon Rage!" Riku ordered. A purple ball of fire came out of Salandit's mouth and hits Squirtle. "Finish it with Flame Burst!"

Salandit forms a big fireball and sends it towards Squirtle.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Squirtle moved and fired Water Gun, but the blast hits Squirtle on the side. Squirtle falls on the back of his shell knocked out. "Squirtle return!" Sora drew Squirtle back in. "You tried your best, Squirtle. You should rest up."

"Not bad on your first try," Riku said. "Salandit return!" Riku called Salandit back into its Pokéball. He drew out another one. "Here's another bit of Alolan hospitality. Lycanroc! Go!" Riku threw the Pokéball and it lets out a red wolf-like Pokémon, standing on its hind legs with white fur on its paws, legs, underbelly, face, and tail. It also had pointed buttoned ears with black tips, pinkish red eyes and out of its mane is with a sharp tip and small rocks resembeling claws at the side of the body. The wolf Pokémon howls as it makes its appearance. Kairi was suddenly intimidated by this Pokémon's appearance. Rockruff starts barking at the new wolf Pokémon. Sora pulled his Pokédex again and pointed it at the new Pokémon.

 **Lycanroc Midnight Form, the Wolf Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rockruff**

 **Type: Rock**

 **It goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane. The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokémon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety. This form only occurs when Rockruff evolves at night.**

"At night?" Sora said to himself.

"Lycanroc is one of my toughest Pokémon," Riku said. "Not many can take him down."

"We'll see about that!" Sora said taking out another Pokéball. "Bulbasaur! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbsaur said getting ready for battle.

"So another one," Riku said unimpressed. "Got it hand it to you, Sora. Using Bulbasaur against Lycanroc is a good call. Dosen't mean that it'll be enough."

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said using Vine Whip to hit Lynacnroc. The wolf Pokémon grabs the vines with its paws and swings Bulbasaur around.

"Okay use Crush Claw!" Riku ordered. Lycanroc charged at Bulbasaur with its claws to swing at Bulbasaur.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Bulbasaur released a barrage of leaves at Lycanroc only to jump out of the way and and land the blow. Bulbasaur didn't have time to dodge, while the claw swung at the Grass starter knocking him out. Sora took his Pokéball. "Bulbasaur! Return!" Sora called Bulbasaur back.

As Kairi watched the battle, she could tell how well Riku raised his Pokémon. Riku's former classmates knew Lycanroc was obviously more experienced in a battle.

"Lycanroc return!" Riku called Lycanroc back. "You wanna call it quits?"

"Not on your life, Riku," Sora said. "I still have my Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said ready to battle.

"Then I'll use Eevee," Riku said as Eevee was also ready to battle. Riku smirked as he gave the first move. "Eevee go! Quick Attack!

"Eevee!" Eevee ran with lightning fast speed.

"Pikachu! You use Quick Attack too!"

Pikachu ran at the same speed as Eevee. They both clashed into each other knocking each other off balace.

"Shake it off!" Riku called out. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee shot Shadow Ball right at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu swung the Shadow Ball with the might of the Iron Tail, cutting it open like a watermelon.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Dig!" Riku ordered.

Eevee dug through the earth digging as fast as his little paws could go. The Thunderbolt missed.

"Keep your cool, Pikachu!" Sora called. "Eevee could pop anywhere in any moment!"

Pikachu looked around to where Eevee could strike. Riku waited for a moment. He made the call.

"Now! Swift!" Eevee jumped out of the ground and sent a barrage of stars at Pikachu. Sora suddenly remembered an old trick he used during his battle with Misty. He wondered if he could pull it off again. Only one way to find out.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu started to run as fast as he could go.

Riku's former classmates were confused by this.

"What is he doing?" Hapu asked.

"He knows Swift can't be outran, right?" Kiawe pointed out.

"He's not trying to," Kairi said grabbing their attention. "He pulled this off before! It was during the last time we were here. Sora's trying to pull that same trick again!"

"Really?!" Acerola exclaimed surprised.

"Now that sounds cool!" Sophocles said.

They all wondered about how that battle turned out.

The stars continue to follow Pikachu. As soon as he stopped. Eevee's Swift attack quickly gained on the mouse Pokémon. Riku couldn't believe what he just saw Pikachu do.

"Now move!" Sora ordered as Pikachu dove to the side letting Eevee take the hit. That created a dust cloud. Once it cleared Eevee still stood there. Eevee was hurt by the move. "Iron Tail!"

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu swung the Iron Tail at Eevee. But Eevee jumped out of the way catching Sora and Pikachu off guard.

"Using my Eevee's Swift against him was a good move," Riku said. "But it'll take more than that to take Eevee down! Quick Attack, then follow with Shadow Ball and Swift!"

Eevee ran fast right at Pikachu. Pikachu could have dodged, but he was too tired from all the running he did with Swift. Eevee fired Swift and Shadow Ball right at Pikachu. Having enough, Pikachu fell on his stomach totally beaten. Sora clearly lost.

"I lost," Sora whispered falling on his knees.

Riku walked up to Sora and looked at him.

"You're a good trainer," Riku complimented. "But you're still not good enough to beat me." Sora stood up and shook Riku's hand.

"Well next time, I'll have to try harder," Sora said.

"I hope so, Sora," Riku said. He moved in and whispered to Sora's ear. "Just be a man and tell Kairi that you love her."

Riku laughed as he blushed again.

Riku and his classmates wanted to catch up with him, but he said he other things to do so he left them. He waved goodbye to his old and new friends. Sora didn't just gain a new friend, but a new rival as well. Rockruff watched the battle and felt inspired. He ran up to Sora and rubbed his muzzle against Sora's leg. Sora looked down.

"It looks like that Rockruff wants to be your Pokémon," Kairi said.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"I think so," Lana said.

"Rockruff obviously wants to get stronger," Kiawe said.

"So why else would he choose you?" Mallow stated.

"I think you're right," Sora said. "But you'll have to through the initiation first!"

Rockruff got in position ready to battle. Sora unleashes Sandshrew since Ground Types has an advantage over Rock Types. Kairi and the others watched. Pikachu being held by Kairi watched with anticipation.

Rockruff starts up by charging at Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew! Dig!" Sora ordered. Sandshrew dug into the earth. Rockruff looked around before Sandshrew came out of the ground and struck Rockruff with his claw. Rockruff tries to Bite, but Rockruff missed as Sandshrew rolled out the way. "Metal Claw!" Sandshrew's claws became as hard as metal and swung at Rockruff.

"Super effective!" Sophocles said.

Rockruff looked tired enough, so Sora drew out a Pokéball and threw it at Rockruff. The little puppy flows inside. The Pokéball starts to wobble back and forth then stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Gotcha!" Sora cheered. "Rockruff is mine!"

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Such a good catch," Illima said.

"Thanks," Sora said smiling. The Pokéball then transfers over to Professor Oak's lab since he has six in his procession. Sora looks at the new kids in front of him. "So what you guys gonna do now?"

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"We were wondering if we could accompany the two of you," Lillie said.

Sora and Kairi were caught off guard with that one.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Even though you lost we saw how amazing you are," Acerola said.

"And we also want to get to know you better too," Mina said lazily.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and giggled.

"I guess there's no harm in that," Sora said.

"It's always good to have more friends to talk to," Kairi added.

"Hey, is talking to me too boring for you?" Sora said jokingly.

Kairi giggled at that.

"You think that there's something going on with them?" Kiawe whispered to Mallow.

Mallow giggled when asked that.

"I'll say there is," Mallow said.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center and head out to Celadon City," Sora said. "I need my Pokémon to heal up before we set off to win my fourth badge."

"And I bet that'll be great!" Sophocles said.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

Once Sora's Pokémon were healed up, they set off to the Rock Tunnel outside of Cerulean City in order to reach Celadon City.

Elsewhere, Riku and Eevee wondered the streets and saw who he was supposed to meet. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a rip design carved into it. He has long tousled bangs that cover his forehead. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist.

"Hello Gladion," Riku greeted.

"Hey Riku," Gladion greeted.

 **I was originally going to have just Sora and Kairi just travel alone together, but I figured that Lillie and the Trail Captains joining the two of them would be a fun idea. I also added Acerola, Illima, Mina, and Hapu with the group because I felt like they deserved a bigger role. Wonder how this'll turn out. Just wait and find out.**


	15. The Tower of Terror

**Episode 15: The Tower of Terror**

 **Another twist has been made for this fic. Although it's not synched with the official episode; but I figured that the Cubone episode from Pokémon Origins made a whole more sense. Also I added Cassidy and Butch in this one; as well as some of Alola's Pokémon for this. And Sora makes two more catches at the end of the chapter. With that done with, let's get the show on the road!**

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu set off to the Rock Tunnel to get to Celadon City, but they are joined by Lillie, Illima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu for along the journey. The eleven kids walked for hours, which was the perfect time to talk about the Alola Islands. Kairi was enthralled by listening how beautiful the islands must be and Sora was impressed by the island trails. Kairi had hit it off well with the girls as Sora did with the boys.

Night fell, so they all set up camp for the night, Kairi was making some dinner along with Mallow's help.

"Meal's on!" Mallow said as the others got their bowls out prepared for the hot stew Kairi had prepared for the group.

The Alolan nine took a bite of the stew prepared; as soon as they did they just sat there all wide eyed at how well it tasted.

"Wow!" Sophocles eclaimed.

"This is actually pretty, good," Kiawe said.

"Oh I didn't do anything special," Kairi said. "And besides Mallow helped make it."

"Don't be so modest," Sora said. "Anything Kairi makes always tastes good. This would taste good even of Mallow didn't help out."

"Sora," Kairi said blushing. The Alolan nine took notice of her blush. "You never stop with the complements."

"Well I'm going to keep going with it," Sora said taking another spoonful.

"Sora is right though. This is very good," Lillie said. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"My grandmother taught me actually," Kairi answered. "I remember the first time I tried to cook something. I was five years old. I tried my hands with trying to cooking up something simple as cooking eggs. But that didn't work out the way I thought it would."

"Well Rome was not built in one day," Illima said.

"No it wasn't," Kairi agreed. "But she shown me how it was done. And I got better at it ever since," Kairi concluded.

"But what about your mom and dad?" Sophocles asked.

"I was just starting to wonder about that too," Acerola said.

Sora stopped eating as he saw Kairi's face go from happy to sad. Sora hated to see her loke that.

"My parents died when I was a baby," Kairi said.

Sora and the Alolan nine just stared at her. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sorry," Sophocles said. "It's just..."

"It's okay," Kairi said. "I don't remember it all too well, but it dosen't mean that it dosen't bother me."

"It must have been hard on you," Lana said sympathetically.

"I would be lying if I said it didn't," Kairi said.

Hapu looked back and forth between Sora and Kairi with a question of her own. A question on behalf of the "lovebirds."

"How did you Sora meet anyway?" Hapu asked.

"I can answer that," Sora said. "It was the day that I first got Pikachu. It was just a few months ago when I was first starting out. You guys may not believe this, but Pikachu wasn't thrilled about having me as a trainer. He wouldn't do a thing I said. Not even get inside his Pokéball. I tried to catch my first Pokémon when I came across a Pidgey in a cage."

"A cage?" Mina asked.

"What was a Pidgey was doing in there?" Mallow asked.

"It was a trap set by a couple of Pokémon hunters," Sora explained.

"I just can't believe that guys like them exist in the world," Lillie said.

"You're not alone, Lillie," Sora said. "They had a huge flock of Spearow and they sicced them on me and Pikachu. Kairi, why don't you tell some of it?"

"Okay," Kairi said. "I was out on a nature walk and that's when I spotted a Caterpie in a cage; the same kind of cage that the Pokémon hunters had."

"So what happened next?" Kiawe asked.

"I broke the Caterpie out of the cage and he got away," Kairi said. "But that was when those same hunters kidnapped me and took me back to their camp."

"Those jerks!" Hapu said disgusted.

"They tied me up and put me in a burlap sack and taped my mouth shut," Kairi continued. "And they also told me that they were going to kill me when they were done in the area."

"And that's where I came in," Sora said. "After we got away from the attacking Spearow, Pikachu and I accidentally stumbled on their camp. I cut Kairi out of the sac and we made a break for it."

"Did those hunters find you?" Lana asked.

"They did," Sora answered the blue haired girl. "Their Spearow just attacked Pikachu leaving him injured."

"Poor Pikachu," Lillie said sympathetically.

"We tried to outrun them, but there were too many Spearow," Sora said. "I wouldn't let them get Pikachu, so I told Kairi to make a break for it."

"But I couldn't," Kairi said. "Pikachu suddenly jumped out of my arms and electrocuted the Spearow and the hunters. Sora and I were even caught in the blast."

"Pikachu ended up using up all his energy so we had to take him to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City," Sora said.

"And we've been traveling companions ever since," Kairi said. She smiled at Sora and he smiled back at her.

"That's quite a story," Illima said.

"I'll say," Acerola said.

"Two meetings in one day," Mallow said. "But did you ever see those guys again?"

"We did," Sora said. "It was when we came across a village hidden in a forest on our way to Vermilion City for my third Gym badge. One of their Spearow evolved into a Fearow. There was another Pokémon trainer named Harold who lent a hand fending their mean Spearow off. We never heard from those guys again after we beat them."

"That's good," Lana said and Mina nodded.

"It looks like that you're in very good hands, Kairi," Illima stated.

"Very good hands," Lana said.

The Alolan nine laughed again.

They continued on eating their meal. Once they were finished. Sora was polishing his Pokéballs when Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles sat next to him.

"What is it?" Sora asked them.

"Okay Sora," Kiawe said. "Talk."

"About what?" Sora asked not understanding."

"We have feeling that there's more to it than you're telling," Kiawe said.

"More to what?" Sora asked.

"Don't play dumb," Kiawe chided.

"What's the deal with you and Kairi?" Sophocles asked. Sora blushed at the question. "You two always looked at each other for a reason."

"And she mentioned that you're always complementing her cooking," Illima said.

"And you're blushing like crazy," Sophocles said. "Your face is just as red as a tomato."

"That doesn't mean anything," Sora said. "We're just friends," Sora said blushing.

Over to Kairi, the girls went up to Kairi catching a whiff of love.

"Can I help you?" Kairi asked.

"There's something that all of us are curious about," Mallow said.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"About you and Sora," Lana said.

Kairi started to blush again.

"I don't know what you mean," Kairi lied.

"Oh really?" Acerola grinned. "Then how come you're blushing?"

"Your face is as red as a tomato," Mina said lazily smiling a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything," Kairi said. "I mean he's a boy and my friend; it dosen't mean that he's my boyfriend. And he can be immature in times, but he's pretty cute." Kairi paused when she said that last part. Kairi's face grew redder when she said that.

Over to the boys.

"Kairi and I just love Pokémon," Sora said. "And that's why I became a Pokémon trainer in the first place."

"That's it?" Kiawe asked unconvinced. Sora nodded. Kiawe looked at two friends decided to have a little fun with it. "So Illima, what's your opinion of Kairi?"

"Well I think that Kairi is very lovely," Illima admitted. Sora looked at the pink-haired boy. Sophocles started to chuckle, but Kiawe shushed him. "I mean I think that I have a good chance with her than he does. He may be good with Pokémon, but when it comes to a lady's heart he dosen't stand a chance. The one who has a good chance with her is me."

Sora started to get mad at that.

"You stay away from her!" Sora snapped at Illima.

Kiawe, Illima, and Sophocles laughed. Sora became confused by their laughter.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing with you," Illima said laughing. "It's obvious that you're very sweet on her, judging by your sudden burst of jealousy."

Sora's face turned red as he sighed.

"But that look on your face was funny!" Sophocles said also laughing.

"I didn't think that it was funny," Sora pouted.

"The least you can do is tell us how you feel about her," Illima stated. "And we promise that we won't pull something like this again."

Over to the girls.

"You hear that ladies?" Mallow asked playfully. "She said Sora is cute."

"I'll have to agree," Lillie said. "But the word I'd use to describe Sora is handsome." Kairi was starting to get jealous with that. "I could imagine the two of us on the beach of Melemele and watching the sunset with him. It would be so romantic. And the would have ourselves a ki-"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIS LIPS!" Kairi snapped at the blonde.

"Gotcha!" Acerola said.

"Huh?" Kairi tilted her head.

The Alolan girls laughed again.

"I was only kidding with you," Lillie said. "I'm sorry."

"We just wanted to see how you would react if one of us said it," Lana admitted. Mina nodded.

"Just tell us how you feel about him," Hapu said.

"It's complicated," Kairi said.

"What's so complicated?" Hapu asked annoyed.

"I do like having him around," Kairi admitted. "But I just don't know how he'll react."

Over to the boys.

"I value my friendship with her," Sora said. "But I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it. She might turn me down."

Over to the girls.

"I think Sora will be very flattered," Lillie said.

Kairi looked her new friends.

"Lillie's right," Mallow said. "You should tell him how you feel."

Kairi looked away blushing.

Over to the boys.

"I don't think that she would," Illima said.

Sora looked at his new friends.

"How would you know?" Sora asked.

"I won't tell you what to do," Illima said. "But I can give you advice. Just tell her how you feel. And Incan guarantee that she would feel the same way."

Sora paused for a moment. But he nodded letting them know that he understands.

After a good talk, they went into their tents and went off to sleep. On the very next morning, the group had finally arrived at the Rock Tunnel.

"Here it is," Sora said.

"Don't tell me that we're gonna go in there," Lillie said.

"Well we should if we want to get to Celadon City," Kairi said. "But we have to make a stop into Lavender Town since it's on the way."

Sora and Alolan nine agreed. They took a step inside, and it was much darker than anyof them could have thought.

"I can't see a thing," Lana said.

"We need some lights," Kiawe said.

"Leave that to me, guys," Mina said. She took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Morelull! Come out!" No one could see the Pokémon anywhere due to the darkness. "Flash!" With a flash, the whole tunnel got bright. Everyone could see the whole thing.

"Thanks Mina," Sora said. Mina slightly smiled he quickly noticed a small white mushroom-like Pokémon sitting on her shoulder. I had pale green half circles at the side of eye and three mushrooms on its head, two are a light purple and one is pink. Sora took his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon she had.

 **Morelull, the Illuminating Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Fairy**

 **Pokémon living in the same forest as Morelull eats the delicious caps on Morelull's head. The caps regrow overnight. They live in these dark forests even during the day. Morelull scatters flickering spores that puts their enemies to sleep and feeds on their energy.**

"That's something," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Flash will stay in effect as long as we're in here, so you don't have to worry about it going out on us," Mina said.

"We should get moving," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine walked through the lightened tunnel in just a matter of hours. It felt like days, but they didn't give up. They looked around to see if there were any wild Pokémon in the area, but couldn't see any. Once they reached the outside they all rushed out of the tunnel having a relaxing sit on the ground. All but Hapu were exhausted.

"Finally we're out!" Sophocles said panting.

"Anymore steps and my feet would have fallen off," Lillie added.

"What a bunch of softies you are," Hapu said at them. "I spent my whole life in the earth! So a long walk wouldn't bother me!"

"What is up with that girl?" Sora whispered.

"Hapu specializes with Ground Type Pokémon," Illima explained. "Just as Mina specializes with Fairy Types."

"What Types does the rest of you have a handle on?" Sora asked.

"Well, Kiawe uses Fire Types. Mallow uses Grass Types. Acerola uses Ghost Types. Sophocles specializes with Electric Types. Lana does well with Water Types. Lillie uses mixed Types. And I specialize with Normal Types," Illima explained.

"So you're like the Gym Leaders here?" Sora pointed out.

"In some way," Illima said. Once the group caught their breath, they made it to Lavender Town.

"So that's Lavender Town," Sora smiled.

"We should check out some of the sights while we're here!" Sophocles said.

"But after we get to the Pokémon Center," Kiawe said.

"He's right," Kairi said. "Our Pokémon should replenish their strength before we do anything else."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made it to the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town. Once Sora had his Pokémon checked in he decided to give his mom a ring.

Over to the Ketchum house.

 **Ring** **ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!**

Delia went over to the phone to answer.

"Hello, you have reached the Ketchum residence," Delia said.

"Hi mom!" Sora said.

Delia squealed with delight hearing from her son.

"Sora! Hello!" Delia said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Lavender Town," Sora answered. "Kairi and I had just checked Pikachu and my other Pokémon in."

"That's great! But why haven't you called me back?" Delia asked. "I haven't heard from you since Viridian City!"

"Just been busy traveling," Sora said.

"And how is Kairi doing?" Delia asked anxiously. "Has she been keeping out of trouble?"

"Yeah mom," Sora answered.

"And have you been eating okay?" Delia asked.

"Yes," Sora said. "I'm even eating my vegetables and doing my laundry. With her help."

"That's good," Delia smiled. "But as long as you're calling, I was wondering if you introduce me to her."

"Mom," Sora blushed. "I..."

"I just want to see her with my own eyes," Delia said. "I just want to meet the girl who stole my little boy's heart!"

"Oh Okay," Sora said caving in. He turned to Kairi, before she could ask what was up he motioned for her to come. She approached Sora and saw the lady on the screen. "Here she is, mom. This is Kairi. Kairi this my mom, Delia Ketchum."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kairi said smiling.

"Oh my goodness! She's so beautiful!" Delia beamed.

"Um thanks," Kairi said blushing.

"My Sora is so lucky!" Delia said. "I just have so many questions to ask. Staring with how you two met. And where do come from? And Are you making sure that he's eating properly?"

Sora and Kairi just paused remembering how her experience with the hunters.

"We just met on my way to Viridian City," Sora said. That was a half-truth.

"Yeah that's right," Kairi said not wanting Sora to get in trouble.

"And you two are traveling together," Delia said. "The two of you are so cute together. I can see how close you two are."

"We're just friends, mom," Sora said blushing.

"Just friends," Kairi added. "I should go check on your Pokémon. It was nice meeting you." Kairi bowed her head and took off blushing.

"I can see why you fell hard for her," Delia said.

"We're not dating or anything," Sora said.

"Don't try to hide it," Delia said. "I know when my son is smittened. I can see it on your face. My baby boy is in love!" Sora blushed madly.

Sora had to think hard to change the subject, "I also made some more friends and I won three Gym badges, too."

"That's wonderful!" Delia said. "I'm so proud of you! Just don't get into any trouble on your way. And try to call me more often."

"I'll do my best, mom," Sora said. "And make sure that you bring Kairi over to the house when you get back to Pallet Town. I want to meet her in person."

"Mom," Sora cringed. Sora had a dreadful thought of Delia showing not only Kairi, but the others his baby pictures.

"Don't 'mom' me, young man," Delia scolded. "Just be careful out there. And do your very best. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Sora said. "Bye."

They both hung up.

Sora approached Kairi whom is still blushing from the meeting of his mom. Even if Sora didn't call her he knew that Delia would make a big deal about meeting her.

"Hey Kairi," Sora spoke.

"Your mom's nice," Kairi said smiling.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"She's a beautiful woman," Kairi said. "But she seemed rather young."

"Well she got married to my dad when they were pretty young," Sora said. "But that was after she found out that she was pregnant with me."

"Was it a rushed marriage?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Well kinda I guess," Sora said. "She married him on her eighteenth birthday. It wasn't a big wedding; it was just friends and family."

"I didn't want to ask you this, "Kairi said. "...what happened to your dad?"

"He was killed by a drunk driver on his way home," Sora said sadly. Kairi looked at him starting to cry. "She was just six months pregnant and she already widowed. This necklace was handed to her when that happened. Even after I was born, she stayed loyal to my dad even though he's dead. I just wish that I knew him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kairi said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's okay," Sora said. "I just knew it was coming."

Kairi gave Sora a comforting hug. Sora felt better knowing that she has his back. They broke the hug and joined the others for lunch. They had some pizza courtesy of Lillie.

The pizza consisted of pepperoni, sausage, salami, mushrooms, and extra cheese. Just as the kids were enjoying their meal they overheard someone talking.

"I heard some rumors that a ghost has been appearing at the Pokémon Tower lately," a male voice said.

"Pokémon Tower?" Sora asked.

"A g-g-ghost?" Sophocles shivered with fright.

They all turned to see a man and woman talking about it.

"Really?" the woman asked surprised.

"Yeah that's right," the man nodded. "And there were some people who claimed to have seen it."

The kids ended up frightened, except for Acerola who became interested; Sora looked the purple haired girl who could have sworn that he saw stars in her eyes. Acerola stood up and approached the people.

"Excuse me!" Acerola said to the man and woman while the others joined up. "You said something about a ghost. Tell me if it's true!"

"Uh huh," the man nodded. "I haven't seen it myself, but the whole town is talking about it."

"And what's the Pokémon Tower?" Sora asked.

"Is this you first time in Lavender Town?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"And do you know that this town is the gave sight for Pokémon?" the man asked.

"I have heard about that before," Kairi said.

"The Pokémon Tower is the grave sight," the woman said. "People from all over come to the Pokémon Tower to pay respects to the Pokémon who had lost their lives."

"So it's a Pokémon memorial," Illima stated.

"Yes," the woman nodded.

"And the ghost that you're just talking about is a Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Like I said, I've never seen it," the man said. "But it is a rumor."

"Do any of you believe in ghosts?" the woman asked the group.

"I do!" Acerola said proudly. "Ever since I was little I have been fascinated by ghosts! Even Ghost Type Pokémon. We should head over to the Pokémon Tower and see this ghost!"

"No way!" Sophocles said.

"Well not all of us believes in ghosts," Sora said. "I know I don't!"

"Well I guess that the white hand resting on your shoulder isn't real either," the woman joked.

Sora ended up getting jumpy as he looked at his shoulder and sees no hand. They all looked around as well.

"Ah come on," Sora said. "Quit kidding around."

They noticed that the two people were gone. They wondered if they were really there at all or if they were real ghosts.

"Where did they go?" Lillie asked.

"We should finish our pizza before we do anything else," Sora stated. They all agreed.

Sora went up to the Pokémon Center counter to pick up his Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are fighting fit!" Nurse Joy beamed.

"Thank you very much," Sora said. "I just heard something a ghost in the Pokémon Tower just a little while ago."

"That's the talk of the town," Nurse Joy said. "But before you head there, I recommend that you visit the Pokémon House."

"Pokémon House?" Sora tilted his head.

A Short time later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made it to the place that matches Nurse Joy's description.

"This must be it," Sora said.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks more like someone else's house," Hapu said.

"But why do we have to come here before we go to the Pokémon Tower?" Acerola pouted.

"That's what Nurse Joy said to do before we go there," Sora said. "And we might as well check it out since we're here."

The group entered the house and saw no-one around the room.

"Hello?" Kairi called. "Is anyone here?"

"Yes? I'm coming!" a girl's voice called. A girl went to greet the visitors, she has reddish brown hair and indigo eyes. She wore a pink shirt and lavender skirt. "How can I help all of you?"

"Can you tell us what this place is all about?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you mean nobody told you?" the girl asked. "This place is where abandoned and orphaned Pokémon are taken care of."

"Abandoned Pokémon?" Lana asked disheartened.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Exactly," the girl said. "Please come this way. I'll show you."

The group obliged the girl, seeing the place. They looked and saw some Pokémon being tended by the people who have come to visit. Sora looked around and saw the Pokémon in the house. An Oddish, and a Vulpix. There was also an orange puppy-like Pokémon with black stripes on its fur and yellow tufts of fur (Growlithe). Also some Rattata, some Pidgey and Spearow. He even saw a two-headed bird Pokémon (Doduo) and a Pokémon that looks more like a pony (Ponyta).

This brought back some memories for Sora and Kairi. They remembered Melanie and her secret village. And how they helped out by battling the same two Pokémon hunters from before and Sora having Bulbasaur on his team.

"I had no idea that there were so many abandoned Pokémon here," Kiawe said.

"You should talk to the founder of the Pokémon House," the girl said. "His name is Mr. Fuji. He says there are people who thinks that Pokémon are nothing more than tools or some kind of accessories."

"How terrible," Lana said.

"Yes it is," the girl said. "This used to be Mr. Fuji's own house. He remodeled it to cater the needs for the Pokémon."

Sora and Kairi smiled as they already liked Mr. Fuji even if they hadn't met him yet.

"He sounds like a nice guy," Sora said with a smile.

"You're right," the girl said. "And that's the reason many people in town started to volunteer around her. My name's Reina."

"I'm Sora. And this is my Pikachu," Sora introduced.

"Pika Pika!"

"I'm Kairi."

"Lillie."

"Illima."

"Lana."

"Kiawe."

"Mallow"

"Sophocles."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"Hapu."

"It's good to meet all of you," Reina beamed.

Kairi looked around the room seeing the happy Pokémon, but there was just one that caught her attention.

"All the Pokémon here look very happy here," Sora said. "This place is okay in my book. What about you, Kairi?" Sora didn't get an answer. "Kairi?" He looked her way and saw a troubling look on her face. Sora along with the others went to what they were looking at. What they saw was a Cubone in a corner. "A Cubone."

"What's up with this one?" Mallow asked.

"This little one only came to place just recently," Reina explained. "But it only opens up with Mr. Fuji. But it's nervous around anyone else."

"And why is that?" Sora asked.

"It's because of Team Rocket," Reina answered.

"Team Rocket?!" Sora and Kairi both exclaimed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu shared their shock.

The Alolan nine looked at them not knowing who they are.

"That's right," Reina started. "There were members of Team Rocket who started to poach Pokémon just close to town. Cubone was out there when their members tried to capture it. But its mother, a Marowak got in the way. Team Rocket took Marowak's life and made Cubone an orphan. Mr. Fuji found it and brought here so that Cubone wouldn't be so lonely. Since then, Cubone never opened up anyone except to Mr. Fuji."

They were all shocked and appalled to hear that someone like Team Rocket would do something so horrible. Kairi ended up in more tears to hear that a mother Pokémon had died all because she was protecting her baby. Sora clinched his first at the thought as he was angered by their actions.

"Those bastards," Sora said gritting his teeth under his breath.

Kairi opened the pin and went in. Cubone was feeling nervous around the new girl. Cubone looked up and saw the saddness in her eyes. Cubone and clinged to her crying its eyes out.

"It's okay," Kairi said kindly. "It's okay."

Reina was pretty shocked to see Cubome had actually opened up to someone other than Mr. Fuji. Even the Alolan nine were surprised. Sora and Pikachu weren't; they both knew her compassion for this baby Pokémon was boundless.

Everyone gathered to the front room as they were about to leave for the Pokémon Tower.

"Thanks for showing us around," Sora said. "I can see why Nurse Joy told us to come here first."

"Well Mr. Fuji isn't just kind," Reina said smiling. "He knows everything about Pokémon, too! He teaches us all kinds of things."

"My mother runs an organization that dedicates itself into helping Pokémon," Lillie said. "Maybe Mr. Fuji can teach them some things I bet they didn't even know about!"

"He's someone I would like to meet," Sora said.

"Which one is Mr. Fuji?" Kiawe asked.

"None of them," Reina said. "He stepped out just yesterday, but he didn't come back. So no one knows where he is."

Suddenly, a door opens and a man enters the house.

"Everyone!" the man called. "I just found out where Mr. Fuji is!"

The volunteers ran up to him.

"Where?!" a woman asked frantically. "Where is he? Tell us!"

"He's at the Pokémon Tower," the man explained.

"The Pokémon Tower?!" The volunteers gasped.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine didn't like where this was going.

"That's right," the man nodded. "He was heading that way. Someone saw him go into the Pokémon Tower yesterday."

"Why would he go in there?" Another man asked.

"Team Rocket," the first woman answered. "That's the only reason. He must have gone there to convince them to leave the Pokémon Tower."

"Those people won't listen to the likes of us," Another man sighed.

Team Rocket is in Lavender Town?! And they're at the Pokémon Tower, too?! Sora definitely didn't like this one bit.

"Um excuse me," Sora spoke up. This grabbed the volunteer's attention. "You just said Team Rocket is in the Pokémon Tower. Can you tell me and my friends on when they first shown up?"

"They just showed up just a few days ago," the second man said. "They made the top floor of the Pokémon Tower their base."

"It was completely out of the blue," Reina added. "They arrived by truck and stormed the place. And what's worse is they chase away anyone who goes there."

"Why would they do that?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Reina answered. "But no one was able to get in the tower."

"And on top of that, a ghost appears!" another woman spoke up.

This definitely got the kid's attention.

"A ghost?!" Sophocles gasped.

"Yes!" the second woman answered. "I know because I saw it myself. Just the other night when Team Rocket wasn't looking, I sneaked into the Pokémon Tower and that's when I saw the ghost. It was unbelievably scary!"

"I see," Sora said shaking a little.

Sora could see why nobody wanted to go in the tower, not only because of Team Rocket, but also because of the ghost that haunts the tower.

"If people can't come visit the Pokémon Tower then this town is finished!" the first man said.

"We should go there together and rescue Mr. Fuji!" Reina proclaimed. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Many people had challenged Team Rocket and lost," the first woman said. "They're pretty tough for a bunch of petty thugs."

"And there's a ghost there!" The second woman added.

"I can't believe all of you!" Reina exclaimed. "Are you saying that we should abandon Mr. Fuji after he went there to protect us?!"

"Of course not," the first woman said.

"We wouldn't dream of abandoning Mr. Fuji," the first man said. "But they're just too tough for us!"

"And they may let Mr. Fuji go eventually," the second man said.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Hearing enough, Sora spoke up.

"I'll go!" Sora announced.

Everyone all looked at him. They all saw how serious he is just by looking into his eyes.

"You? But you're just a child!" the first woman said. "Even the adults here couldn't beat Team Rocket!"

"That's right! Even if you go there, it's a waste of time!" The second man said. "Nothing is going to change!"

"We all know they're not going to let Mr. Fuji go anyway," Sora stated. "But I had some dealings with Team Rocket and some other guys who want to exploit Pokémon. I even earned three Gym badges! I'm feeling confident in my skills! So I won't turn my back on Mr. Fuji."

"Sora's right," Kiawe said. "I'm pitching in too!"

"I think we all are!" Mallow added.

"You know you can count me in!" Acerola stated. "Not only I wanna see the ghost, but I want to help Mr. Fuji, too!"

Before anybody knew it, everyone started to voice their own opinions. Even Sophocles started to show a little courage, despite still afraid of the ghost. Even not being a trainer, Kairi tagged along for moral support.

Night fell, the group made it to the Pokémon Tower. Sophocles started to regret his decision.

"This is even scarier than I thought," Sophocles said. "So I'll head back to the Pokémon Center and wait for guys to come back. Let me know how it turns out."

Before the chubby boy could go far, Hapu grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Hapu chided. "You're not chickening out of this one!"

"Why not?" Sophocles frowned.

"I get that you're scared, but it's too late to back out now," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right," Lana said. "We're all made this decision to come here, so we're all in this together."

"But the question is who's going in first?" Lillie asked.

"I have an idea," Mina said. Everyone looked at her as she pulled out eleven straws for each of them. "We all draw straws. Whoever gets the short one goes in to see if the cost is clear."

"Good idea!" Kairi said. "I'll draw one first." Kairi drew the first straw, and everyone else did. They all looked to see if they got the short one; Sophocles sighed as he didn't get the short one. Sora did get the short one after all. "Looks like you're it, Sora."

"I guess," Sora hung his head. He turned to Pikachu. "You ready to go, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded nervously.

Both Pokémon and trainer went up the steps of the tower and and peaked inside. Once he was certain that there weren't anyone there, he motioned everyone that the cost is clear. Kairi and the Alolan nine joined Sora and Pikachu inside. Armed with flashlights, they walked through the ground level of the tower.

"There's a sudden chill in here," Kairi said.

As they all walked, they saw a mysterious figure approaching the group. Before Sophocles could let out a scream, he's muffled by Lana and Illima so that he wouldn't alert Team Rocket.

"Who's there?!" Kiawe asked.

It turns out that the figure is a woman with long raven hair.

"You don't have to worry," the woman said. "I'm not a ghost."

"Aw," Acerola groaned disappointed.

"Don't scare us like that," Sora said.

"I only came here to pay my respects to my Nidoran," the woman said. "You kids obviously care about your Pokémon too, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Lana said.

"Have you come here to pay your respects?" the woman asked them.

"Well, not exactly," Sora answered. "We're here to rescue Mr. Fuji and kick Team Rocket out of the Pokémon Tower."

"And we came to see the ghost, too!" Acerola said fascinated.

"Well, she's here for the ghost," Sora said.

"I see," the woman said.

"But aren't you frightened?" Kairi asked.

"Of course not," the woman answered calmly. "The ghost only appears farther up."

"Farther up?" Acerola asked delighted. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Focus on the mission!" Kiawe scolded the Ghost trainer.

"Oh okay," Acerola sighed.

On top of the Tower, Jessie. James, and Meowth along with some other members of Team Rocket including a man with short green hair and a woman with gold hair worn in pigtails. She also wears a pair of triangular pink earrings. Apparently, they all wore black suits with the letter R engraved on it. And the lower ones wore black caps.

"I can't believe the boss is making us work with Cassidy and Butch," Jessie snarled.

"I know," James shared her disgust. "Just beacuse they're the boss's favorites they get promoted to be agents and rub it in our faces."

The two members stared at them with discontent. It turns out that they were guarding an old man who is bald and has gray eyebrows. His hands and feet were tied. It was in fact Mr. Fuji himself.

"Did any of you hear the wild rumors going on around here?" one of the grunts asked.

"What rumors?" James asked.

"The rumors of a ghost that appears in this tower," the grunt said.

"You mean a Ghost Type Pokémon," Jessie said.

"No-no-no-no," the grunt said, "I mean an actual ghost."

"A real ghost?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"There's no ghost!" Jessie said. "Even if there was we still have the Sylph Scope to identify any unidentifiable Ghost Type Pokémon."

"Right," the Team Rocket members said.

Over to the group who had already reached the fifth floor. They approached the steps with Sora leading.

"That lady did say that the ghost appears further up," Sora said. "So the ghost must be on the next floor."

"But shouldn't one of us go up there to see if it's real?" Lana asked.

"Lana does have a point," Illima said. "But the question is who?"

"Should we draw straws again?" Kiawe asked.

"I volunteer to go up!" Acerola said. "Ghost Type Pokémon are my specialty."

"And the rest of us can follow," Kairi said.

"Alright," Sora said. "We did come all this way. And she's fhe most likely to tame the ghost, if it is a ghost, not a Ghost Type. Lead the way." Sora handed her the flashlight.

Acerola went up first to see if the cost was clear. She felt disappointed for a moment until she felt a strange presence. She went back down to the others.

"You should come see this!" Acerola said excited. She went back up with the others following her. They all looked around as they all made it to the sixth floor only a moving shadow coming forward from the steps leading to the top. "There it is!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the rest of the Alolan nine stood there feeling scared of the shadow approaching the group. The shadow spoke in a deep feminine voice.

 **"Get out! LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!"**

"A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sophocles screamed.

Upstairs, the Team Rocket members stopped what they were doing as they all heard a scream from the floor below.

"What was that?" Butch asked in a deep raspy voice.

"Just some people who snuck in again," Cassidy said irritated. "Jessie, James, you two come with us. The rest of you keep the old man quiet.

"Right," the grunts said.

The group stumbles back downstairs as the ghost follows them down.

 **"Get out! Get out! Leave this place!"**

"Holy crap! Ghosts do exist!" Kiawe said.

"Then we should run away!" Sophocles said.

"I'm not running away!" Sora said. "No ghost is going to scare me away!" Sora looked Pikachu. "Go get it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped in front of the ghost.

" **Get out! Get out! Leave this place!"**

Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana went up ahead while Sora was busy dealing with the ghost. A flashlight shines on them.

"What you kids think you're doing in here?" Cassidy hissed at them.

"Getting rid of troublemakers like you," Kiawe said taking out a Pokéball. Lana and Mallow did the same thing.

Over to the Pokémon House, Cubone tries to bust out of its pin. Reina ran in to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What's the matter?" Reina asked unlocking the pin. Cubone just ran out of the house with Reina following. "Wait! Hold on!"

Over to Sora, Pikachu tried a series off attacks, but nothing worked.

"No attack I try would have any effect," Sora said.

"I'll help!" Sophocles said. "Togedemaru! Go!" Sophocles took out a Pokéball and threw it to unleash a small hedgehog-like Pokémon, with with yellow cheeks and fourteen markings on its back, and tail-like needle on the back of the head. "Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap!"

Togedemaru spins its body rapidly covered in electricity and slams into the ghost and did nothing either.

"Nothing they try is working!" Lillie said.

"Sora!" Kiawe called.

Sora turned to spot Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana on the steps.

"Kiawe?" Sora asked.

"Use this!" Kiawe said throwing pair of goggles to him. Sora catches it.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked.

"You'll know when you put it on!" Kiawe said.

Outside the tower, Cubone runs up the steps. Reina follows the little Pokémon inside.

"Wait! Don't go that way!" Reina called out.

Sora put on the googles and looked right at the ghost. The image of the ghost reveals to a Pokémon with a skull mask similar to Cubone only it has a larger body, and it's holding a bone bigger than Cubone's as well. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the ghost.

 **Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cubone**

 **Type: Ground**

 **It is small and was originally very weak. Its temperament turned ferocious when it began using bones. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. It throws its bones like boomerangs to take down their enemies.**

"The ghost is Marowak?!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi and the rest gasped shocked to hear that the ghost is a Marowak.

"Cubone's mother?" Kairi remembered.

"You don't think that-" Hapu's questioned was cut when Cubone ran in.

"Cubone!" Cubone cried out.

 **"Son!"**

Cubone ran straight to his mother giving her a hug. They all looked both mother and son reunite for the first time since Marowak had died. Marowak's spirit has finally found peace.

"What is going on?" Sophocles asked.

"It would seem that the reason Marowak was lurking around here because she was just worried about her baby," Acerola explained.

"That's right," Kairi agreed. "And she just wanted to see her son again for one last time."

With that done, Marowak descended into the afterlife. Cubone begged for her to stay, but she told her son that she couldn't stay. Once Marowak's spirit has vanished. Cubone cries out to his mother.

Reina went up to Cubone and picked him up. The infant Pokémon just cried.

Sora ran up to the next floor with the Sylph Scope in hand and saw Jessie and James along with two other people.

"Should have guessed that you have your hands in this!" Sora said.

Jessie and James recognized him.

"You!" Jessie and James snapped at him.

"You know this punk?" Cassidy asked.

"Sadly yes," James admitted.

"You mean this kid is giving you two trouble?" Butch laughed.

"Who cares?" Cassidy said pulling out a Pokéball. "Let's teach this kid to stay out of the affairs of Team Rocket! Raticate! Go!"

"Go for it, Drowzee!" Butch said throwing the Pokéball along with Cassidy.

The Pokéballs lets out two Pokémon, one being a rat-like Pokémon with a fearsome face and three whiskers on each side. The other looks like a taipar with a yellow upper body and a dark brown lower body.

"Let's show them up!" Jessie said. "Ekans! Go!"

"Join the battle, Koffing!" James added.

Ekans and Koffing joins the battle.

"Ekanssss!"

"Koffing!"

Sora throws a Pokéball, "Charmander! Go!" Sora called.

"Char, Char!" Charmander joined the battle.

"I'll lend a hand!" Acerola said. "Mimkyu! Go!"

The Pokéball that Acerola unleashed looks like a Pikachu, but more ragged. And the face on the head looks like it was doodled.

"Togedemaru! It's your turn!" Sophocles ordered. Togedemaru rolled on in!

"Team Rocket, you took the life of a Marowak!" Kiawe said. "Now try out my Marowak!" Kiawe threw his Pokéball unleashing his own Marowak; this one was different. This Marowak is black and skinner than the ghost Marowak and the skull has a flame-shaped mark on the forehead, and has a gray underbelly. It also has white markings on its back and holds a longer bone.

"You have a Marowak?" Sora asked looking at the different Marowak.

"This Marowak is different from the Marowak you battled. This is an Alolan Marowak; a Fire and Ghost Type," Kiawe explained.

"That is cool!" Sora said stoked at the sight of the Alolan Marowak.

"I don't care what a Pokémon looks like," Cassidy said. "It won't win! Raticate! Super Fang!"

"Raticate!" Cassidy's Raticate lunged at its opponents.

"Ekans! Bite!" Jessie ordered. Ekans lunged the same manner as Raticate.

"Koffing! Tackle!" James ordered. Koffing charged.

"Drowzee! Thunderpunch!" Butch ordered. Drowzee's fist emitted electricity.

"Charmander! Scratch!" Sora ordered.

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap!" Sophocles ordered.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Claw!" Acerola ordered.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Kiawe ordered.

Charmander swiped his claw right at Raticate. Togedemaru rolls right into Ekans. Ekans flinched from the move. Mimikyu's shadowy claw comes from the cloth and swipes at Drowzee. Marowak's Bone conjurs green flames at each ends of the bone. Marowak swirls the bone around and sends it at Koffing.

With Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch distracted, Reina, Kairi, Illima, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Hapu went to the top floor of the Pokémon Tower to rescue Mr. Fuji and deal with any other members of Team Rocket.

Once they reached the top, they spotted Mr. Fuji tied up.

"Mr. Fuji!" Reina called.

"Reina!" Mr. Fuji called back.

"How did you kids get up here?!" one of the grunts barked.

Lana took out a Pokéball ready for battle.

"I'm counting on you, Shellder!" Lana said throwing the Pokéball.

"Grimer! Go!" the grunt said also threw the Pokéball.

Both Pokéballs unleashed two new Pokémon, Lana's being a mollusk with a purple shell and has its tongue sticking out. The grunt's being a purple Pokémon whose body is made out of sludge.

"Shellder! Use Icicle Spear!" Lana ordered. Shellder obeyed by firing a spear made entirely of ice.

"Grimer, dodge it! Use Poison Gas!" the grunt orderef as Grimer fired the Poison Gas at Shellder. Shellder dodged left and right not wanting to get hit. Suddenly, Cubone used his Bonemerang to get rid of of the sludge's Pokémon's attack. "What was that?!"

"Sheller! Ice Beam!" Lana called. Shellder fired Ice Beam by rolling its tongue and blowing a raspberry. Once Ice Beam hits, Grimer and all the Team Rocket grunts get by the Ice Type move freezing them all in place. All except for Meowth who ends up running out of the top gloor.

Ovet to Sora, Kiawe, Sophocles and Acerola.

"Charmander! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered.

Charmander jumps in the air and fired Flamethrower frying Raticate into a crisp.

"Now Mimikyu! Play Rough!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu jumped towards all the opposing Pokémon and beat them silly as a cloud appeared all around them. Once it cleared all of the Pokémon lay on the floor beaten.

"Let's wrap this up! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded jumping off of Sora's shoulder and shocking the Pokémon and sending them back to their trainers who also gets hit by Thundetbolt just in time for Meowth to get hit too.

An explosion occurs sending the Team Rocket group flying through the celing creating a hole.

"This is all your fault!" Cassidy yelled.

"My fault?!" Jessie yelled back. "We were doing just fine until we got stuck working with you!"

The human members argued amongst themselves as Meowth was forced to say it.

"It looks like that Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Meowth stated.

With that over, Sora, Kiawe, Sophocles and Acerola joined up with the rest just in time for Kairi to untie Mr. Fuji.

"Is everything good here?" Sora asked.

"Everything's all good," Kairi said letting Mr. Fuji loose.

"That's right," Mr. Fuji said standing up. "And it's thanks to all of you, kids."

"We're just glad that you're okay," Lillie said.

Mr. Fuji smiled as he looked to all of his rescuers; he saw Cubone being carried by Reina.

"I can see little Cubone has finally opened up to others," Mr. Fuji said. "It can mean that Marowak's restless spirit has finally found peace."

Not long after that, the group left the tower just after the police came and apprehended the remaining Team Rocket members. Despite having a couple of holes in the tower, it was safe for the public once more.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine stuck around the Pokémon House staying for the night. They helped out by playing with the baby Pokémon there. Mina was painting a few paintings for the occasion. But she painted one of Sora and Kairi together. Mallow showed off her cooking skills by preparing an Alolan meal and one for the Pokémon.

On the very next morning, Mr. Fuji and Reina carrying Cubone in her arms, are currently standing outside the town on a trail.

"You can make your way to Celadon City by walking down this path," Mr. Fuji said.

"And I wish you luck for your Gym battle," Reina said.

"I'll do my best," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I'm just happy to see Cubone won't shut his heart off from the rest of the world," Kairi said. She smiled as she looked at Cubone.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Mr. Fuji, Reina, and Cubone as they waved to the group. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine headed down the road for Celadon City. But along the way, Sora had captured a Vulpix and a Psyduck. Psyduck was a bit of an accidental catch since he fell backwards and Psyduck just happens to hop inside. But he got two new Pokémon nonetheless.


	16. Primeape Goes Bananas

**Episode 16:** **Primeape Goes Bananas**

 **Before this chapter starts, I want to tell you from a review that I recieved that Sora will have a Ghost Type Pokémon on his team, but that's going to be when he heads off to Saffron City when he faces Sabrina. Now let's get this over with.**

Over at Professor Oak's lab, Butterfree along with Zubat and Beedrill were breezing through the air. Vulpix was taking a small nap and while Psyduck is holding his head as he had a headache. Krabby spent his time with Professor Oak serving him some tea while he wrote poetry. But at the same time, he had a bit of a hard time getting a handle on Rockruff. As soon as Rockruff arrived, the little puppy Pokémon was just plain rambunctious, but the Professor was pretty impressed by how Sora just happen to come across a Rockruff since they're pretty rare outside of the Alolan Islands.

He had to admit, it has been a while since he heard from Sora since he asked to retrieve his Sandshrew.

In Viridian City, Kairi's grandma is sitting in her chair reading the latest letter she received from her granddaughter. She was amazed on how Sora had gotten better since then. Like on how Sora caught some Pokémon along the way and won his third gym badge. And in her latest letter describes the Alolan nine.

"I'm glad that you're doing well, Kairi," Kairi's grandmother said in her thoughts. "And I'm happy that you made some more friends along the way."

Over to Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine, the group were enjoying a hearty lunch. Sora was amazed on the differences on the Alolan forms of some of the Pokémon he had seen before. He was amazed on how different Sandshrew is since he looked more like an igloo with claws and a tail, and how it can't roll into a ball because of it's appearance; and how its types are Ice and Steel. And hhow Raichu is when he saw that it can float in the air like a surfboard. And how Rattata and Raticate appear and the it being Normal and Dark. Sora was even surprised that Lillie has a Vulpix of her own, but it's an Ice Type. She even nicknamed her Vulpix "Snowy." And of course, Kairi saw cute Snowy is and gushed over her. Over the course of the journey, Lana demonstrated her fishing skills to the group and caught herself a Goldeen, it was a bit like Misty's but it was a little bigger, and it had a smaller horn since it's a female.

Mallow even caught herself a Bellsprout when it attempted to take some of the food she and Kairi had planned for lunch. Kairi was making some riceballs along with the sandwiches.

The group were enjoying themselves as they ate. Kairi was always happy to see her friends enjoy the meal she had prepared, especially Sora. But then.

The group turns when they rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu added.

The group got their answer when a Mankey came out of the bushes.

"A Mankey," Lillie recognized.

"Aren't they usually angry?" Lana asked.

"Only if you do anything to infuriate it," Lillie said.

Mankey hoped over to Kairi. Mankey hops and up and down. Kairi looks at the riceballs sitting on her lap and put two and two together.

"Are you hungry?" Kairi asked the pig monkey Pokémon. Mankey nodded as she held it out for it. "It's okay. You can have one if you want."

Mankey sniffed the riceball and took it from her hand. Mankey hopped about through the group, jumping on Kiawe's Marowak. The Marowak became angred by that.

Marowak grabbed his bone and prepared to attack the newcomer. Mankey hopped on the top of a nearby boulder and happily ate the riceball.

"Well Mankey likes what you make, too," Sora said. "And I know I'm not one to talk."

"Just as long as Mankey is calm, we should be alright," Kairi noted.

"Marowak! Don't!" Kiawe called grabbing the groups attention. Marowak threw his bone at the Mankey whom threw the riceball at the bone. The bone went through the riceball; Makey jumps off the boulder before it hits. Mankey became angered as it leered at Marowak. Marowak stared back.

Marowak charged at Mankey holding the bone with both hands prepared to strike at Mankey. But Mankey jumps out the way before Marowak assaulted it. Marowak accidentally rams into Sora as the chain of his necklace became undone and the necklace itself goes flying. Mankey looked at the necklace with interest, Mankey's eyes sparkled as it picked up the necklace.

"Ow," Sora groaned. "That really hurt." Sora regained his balance, but just in time for him to witness Mankey holding his necklace. "My necklace!" Sora realized as he placed his hand over where it used to be. "Give that back!" Sora demanded. Mankey shook its head refusing to comply. "I said give that back!" Sora tried to grab the necklace only for Mankey to pummel him. Mankey jumped up into a nearby tree and swung his rear at the spikey-headed boy.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she ran to him.

"Is he okay?" Illima asked.

"Well he's not dead," Hapu joked.

"This isn't funny," Kairi scolded.

Sora got up and sat up.

"That Mankey took my necklace!" Sora exclaimed. Sora ran up to the tree trying to climb up. "Give me back my necklace, you little thief!"

The Alolan nine just looked at him, and wondered why he's making such a big deal over a necklace.

"Sora just let that Mankey have it!" Kiawe said. "It's just a necklace."

"It's not to me!" Sora shot back.

"And I thought girls went crazy over jewelry," Sophocles joked. All the girls glared at him. "I'm going to shut up now."

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Hapu asked. "What is so important about a piece of jewelry?"

"That piece of jewelry was handed to him from Sora's father," Kairi answered.

"Sora's father?" the Alolan nine asked at once.

"That's right," Kairi nodded. "Sora told me he's actually descended from a long line of knights in the old days. The necklace was worn by all the boys in the family, so they were viewed as knights in the eyes of the people. The necklace is a family heirloom. He had it for as long as he can remember."

"That's pretty amazing," Mallow said.

"So Sora has a knight's blood flowing in his veins," Lillie said in a whisper. She looked over to Kairi and remembered the tale of how those two met. She smiled as she instantly thought of Kairi as a damsel in distress. "So romantic!" Lillie said in her thoughts.

Sora managed to get to the top, only for Mankey to jump off by bouncing off his head. Mankey hops next to Kairi and nuzzles her hand affectionately.

"It looks like that Mankey likes you, Kairi," Acerola said.

Kairi looked at Mankey continuing to nuzzle her. Mankey then jumped into Kairi's arms, clinging to her.

"It likes you a lot," Sophocles laughed.

The rest joined in the laughter. Sora managed to climb back down and march over to Mankey.

"Give me back my necklace!" Sora demanded. Mankey jumped out and pummeled him again.

Watching in the distance, Team Rocket had spotted the group.

"There they are!" Jessie proclaimed. "And they're distracted."

"And this will be golden opportunity for us to capture Pikachu!" James added.

"Granted that we actually do it," Meowth said.

After a few seconds later, Team Rocket approached the group.

"Hello there," Jessie greeted sinisterly.

"Team Rocket!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What you doing here?!" Kiawe snarled.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Meowth asked.

"NO!" Kairi and the Alolan nine said at once. Just then Mankey goes over to Team Rocket curious at the newcomers. They all had annoyed looks on their faces.

"What's the deal with this one?" Jessie asked.

"Buzz off, fur ball!" James said before he kicked it.

Kairi and the Alolan nine gasped when James did that. Lillie knew too well Mankey are easily angered. But she was too afraid to find out how angry Mankey will get.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lillie said.

"We just want to borrow Pikachu," Jessie said. "Permanently."

"Hand over Pikachu or else!" James demanded.

"Make us," Kiawe said.

"Marowak," Marowak said getting his bone ready.

"I'm having my own problems right now, so why don't you guys make like a Beedrill and buzz off?" Sora stated.

"We're not buzzing anywhere until we get Pikachu," Jessie said.

"Well if you want to want Mankey to deal with, then be my guest," Sora said.

"Mankey?" Jessie asked. "What Mankey?"

"You don't think it's that thing I kicked out of the way?" James asked nervously.

They all turned and saw Mankey glaring at Team Rocket. Mankey then started to glow as it started to evolve.

"Uh oh," Sora said.

Once Mankey was done evolving, it has its own appearance as a Mankey, but it has messy white fur that covers its round body which also has arms and legs that are brown in colour. Around its wrists and ankles there are metal shackles. It also has some sort of stress mark on the left of its forehead.

"Crap!" Team Rocket gasped. "It evolved!"

"No you dumbasses done it!" Sora exclaimed. "It's a Primeape now!" Sora took out his Pokédex to identify Primeape.

 **Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mankey**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Primeape are known for their intensely bad temper.** **When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.**

"Start saying your prayers because you're about to get it," Sora gulped.

"This thing?" Jessie sneered. "Please!" Jessie threw her Pokéball. "Ekans! Go!"

"Go Koffing!" James called throwing his Pokéball as well.

The Pokéballs opens to let out Ekans and Koffing as they charge into battle. Pikachu positioned himself for a battle when Primeape came up behind Jessie and smacked her in the back. Jessie is sent flying through Ekans and Koffing. Jessie goes face first into the same boulder that Mankey had previously ate lunch upon.

"How dare you do this to my beautiful and sexy face you furry sack of shit!" Jessie roared. "Ekans! Koffing! Forget about Pikachu! Get that Primeape!"

Ekans and Koffing did exactly that going after Primeape.

"Aren't we here to capture Pikachu?" Meowth reminded them.

"Team Rocket puts beauty before duty!" James stated grabbing Meowth and joins Jessie, Ekans, and Koffing in the brawl with Primeape.

Kairi grabs Sora by the hand as she drags as she, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine starts running. Sora saw the necklace on the ground.

"Wait! My Necklace!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he stopped in his tracks. Pikachu runs up to the necklace about to grab it when Primeape noticed and jumped in front of Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

"Don't look at Primeape in the eyes!" Lillie warned Pikachu.

"Chu," Pikachu did his best not to look at Primeape in the eyes and focus on Sora's necklace, but his efforts were in vain as Pikachu got an accidental glimpse of the primate Pokémon's eyes. Pikachu backed away slowly. Primeape picked up the necklace once again and marveled at the shiny object.

"What's Pikachu's doing?" Mallow asked.

"Now he's scared," Lana said.

"What was that all about not looking Primeape in the eyes?" Sora asked Lillie.

"Well I heard if you look at a Primeape in the eyes, it'll chase after you for the rest of your life," Lillie explained. Sora stared wide-eyed at the blonde feeling scared now. "But don't worry, just as long as we don't do anything to further anger it, we'll be alright."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine nodded as they agreed as they slowly backed away not wanting to infuriate Primeape further. But Marowak just charged at Primeape once again.

"Marowak! Come back here!" Kiawe called to Marowak. Too late, Marowak's bone formed a shadow aura and smacked Primeape in the face.

"Oh great!" Sophocles said. "Now it's even madder!"

Primeape comes charging at the group as ththey all knew that they were in trouble. They ran pass Team Rocket as they got right up.

"It looks..." Jessie started.

"...like Team Rocket's..." James added.

"...blasting off!" Meowth finished.

Over in a nearby canyon.

Team Rocket dashed off as they took a shortcut around the group to catch them off guard.They all ran as fast as their feet could carry them, but Kairi tripped to the ground. Primeape eventually caught up to them. Kairi was caught off guard as Primeape just ran pass her.

"Primeape isn't interested in me?" Kairi tilted her head. She got up and dusted herself off and ran after the group.

Back with Sora, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine, Primeape is still in hot pursuit as Sora got an idea.

"We have got to split up!" Sora said. "Maybe we can lose it that way!"

"Good idea!" Illima said.

"Right!" Hapu agreed. Mina nodded. Illima, Lana, Mallow, Acerola, Lillie, Mina, and Hapu went one way as Sora, Pikachu, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Marowak went the other way. Primeape still chases after the three boys.

"Primeape isn't easy to lose," Lana said.

"Well let's just hope they don't look at it in the eyes," Acerola said.

Kairi managed to catch uo with the rest and stopped to catch her breath.

"I finally caught up," Kairi panted. "Where are Sora and the other two?"

"They went that way," Mina pointed in the direction they went.

"We should get to them before they get hurt," Kairi said.

"Agreed," Mallow said. They all followed the trail. Over to Team Rocket, they begin digging another pitfall for the group to fall right in.

"They should be passing through here at any second," Jessie said. She was right because the three boys and their Pokémon came running in as they fell right in the hole.

Primeape stopped chasing them as it looked in the hole. Koffing set off a Smog attack feeling the pressure from the group. They all started coughing as they couldn't breath. The smog cleared up as they started to breath again.

"What the hell is a hole doing here?" Kiawe coughed.

"Koffing you imbecile!" Jessie yelled.

They all looked at Team Rocket as they were just shocked to see them.

"Not you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sophocles asked.

"Hey Pikachu! How about a ride on my head?" Jessie asked.

"No way!" Sora snapped at her.

"Marowak! Shadow Bone!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak's bone emitted a shadowy aura once again and swung the bone at Team Rocket and their Pokémon with one mighty swing.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Primeape jumps down in the hole, while Sora climbs back out. Primeape jumps out in front of him. Glaring right at him. Sora knew for sure Primeape wasn't going to stop and keep causing trouble for the group. So there was only one option. Sora stood up out of the hole just in time for Kairi and the rest to show up.

"No more running," Sora said. He took out a Pokéball and pointed it to Primeape. "The only way to stop you is to catch you!"

"Catch Primeape?!" Lillie gasped.

"Primeape is too dangerous to be caught," Kairi said. "You'll only get hurt."

"Primeape is never going to stop," Sora said. "It's just going to keep causing trouble for us if we don't put a stop to it now! So a Pokémon Master would never turn away from a Pokémon."

"He's not serious is he?" Mallow asked.

"I think he is," Kairi said. "And he's right. Primeape will just keep chasing after us. And so the only way to stop him is for Sora to catch him. So I have to have faith that he can do it."

They were skeptical, but they knew she was right. They had to watch as Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Squirtle! Go!" Sora called letting Squirtle out.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said entering battle.

"Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Squirtle fired his Water Gun attack at Primeape. As the water hits Primeape, the attack only makes him even more angrier as he turned red. "Squirtle, return!" Sora calls Squirtle back to his Pokéball. "Bulbasaur! Go!" Sora shouted as he threw another Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur as he entered battle.

"Razor Leaf! Let's go!" Sora ordered as Bulbasaur fired Razor Leaf at Primeape. Primeape punches through the leaves. The group gasped as they all witnessed their attacks has no effect whatsoever. Sora drew out another Pokéball. "Come back, Bulbasaur!" Sora said. "Go get 'em Charmander!" Sora threw Charmander's Pokéball letting the lizard Pokémon out.

"Charmander!" Charmander said.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Charmander fired his Flamethrower attack. Primeape ran towards his opponent dodging the fire attack. Primeape starts pummeling Charmander silly. "Charmander! Hang in there!"

"Charmander," Kairi said worried.

"Look!" Lillie said pointing to Charmander. A red aura began surrounding Charmander's body and the flame at the tip of his tail began burning even more fiercely than normally. Sora was even surprised by this outcome.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Blaze!" Lillie said.

"Blaze?" Kairi asked not understanding.

"It's Charmander's ability," Lillie explained. "Charmander's Fire Type attacks goes up whenever Charmander is on the ropes."

"That's great!" Kairi said. "Sora! Charmander! I'm rooting for you!"

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled as he nodded.

"Okay Charmander! Flamethrower again!" Sora ordered. Charmander fired Flamethrower again. The attack launches again only for the attack to miss; in the midst of the confusion, Primeape drops the necklace. Pikachu runs over to where Primeape had dropped the necklace, but just before Charmander launched his assault. Charmander's mouth began to emit fire. Charmander jumps right at Primeape and gives him a fiery bite on Primeape's fist. Sora was surprised by the sudden new move that Charmander had just learned. "That was Fire Fang! Sweet!" Charmander fired one last Flamethrower right at Primeape. Primeape falls to the ground beaten.

Sora throws the Pokéball at Primeape, taking him inside. The Pokéball wobbles back and forth and stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. The Pokéball wobbles again surprising everyone as the catch is confirmed with another swirl of stars.

"Gotcha!" Sora stated. "Primeape is as good as mine!" Sora held up the Pokéball with pride.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Char, Char!" Charmander added.

The Pokéball transfers over to Professor Oak's lab. Sora wondered how Professor Oak could handle Primeape, but shook it off since he knew Professor Oak was a trainer back in his younger days.

Over to Pallet Town, Professor Oak had just recieved a new Pokéball from Sora.

"My, my it looks like Sora got himself another new Pokémon!" Professor Oak said. "I wonder if it's another rare one."

Professor Oak got his answer as Primeape popped out and started to pummel the Pokémon professor.

"Ow! Ow! Take it easy! Ow! Stop it this minute! Ow!" Professor Oak said as Sora's other Pokémon just watched the new Pokémon just beat him. Primeape just looked around saw the other Pokémon. "It's okay, Primeape," Professor Oak said. "These are your new friends."

Primeape looks at the Pokémon in front of them. Rockruff sniffs Primeape and licks his hand welcoming him. Primeape started to smile as he felt accepted.

"Not even I was expecting that to happen," Professor Oak said groaning.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu and the Alolan nine, they finally made it to Celadon City. It was a happy coincidence that Primeape had provided them by giving them a good chase. Sora was very close to winning his fourth Gym badge for sure.

But over to Team Rocket...

They fall somewhere in the canyon and they end up being surrounded by a troop of Primeape.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" Meowth asked scared.

Before Jessie and James could answer, the Primeape troop starts to beat Team Rocket and their Pokémon because they came crashing down in their territory.

Over in Celadon City, a small owl-like Pokémon starts flying in and looks around. It then spots the group who had just entered the city. It has round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside andfacial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backwards facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged so that they resemble a bow tie. Additional leaves line the undersides of its wings and form its tail. A Rowlet.

"Celadon City," Sora said. "We made it."

"We should head to the Pokémon Center before we hit the Gym," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora said. "Charmander could use a tune up after that fight with Primeape. And the others too."

As the group entered the Pokémon Center, he starts thinking up a strategy to win. How will Sora do it? Just wait for the next Chapter and find out.


	17. Erika and Gloom

**Episode 17: Erika and Gloom**

 **Fun Fact: The Pokémon episode entitled "Pokémon Sent-sation" was called "Erika and Gloom" in the Japanese version. Also it'll have a different take on how it turns out. And also this Sora will have Rowlet on his team. In fact, Sora will have three Alolan starters as well. How's that for a twist? And if you're wondering about Rockfuff evolving to Dusk Form Lycanroc; we can save that for later.**

On the very next morning, Sora got up early and spotted Kairi on the top bunk sleeping soundly.

"Kairi always looks so beautiful when she sleeps," Sora said in his thoughts. He spots Kiawe and Mallow sleeping on the bunk beds over on the opposite side. He steps out of the room being careful not to wake anyone. Once outside he made his way over to the picture phone to give Professor Oak a call. He dialed the number.

 **Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!**

Professor Oak answers the phone, but he's still in his pajamas, and he has a black eye.

"Oh Sora," Professor Oak said. "Good morning! I didn't expect to hear from you so early."

"Good morning, Professor," Sora said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all," the professor assured him. "I was already up preparing a hot cup of coffee when you called. But where are you by the way?"

"I'm in Celadon City," Sora answered.

"Celadon City? I assume you're calling to withdraw some Pokémon for your Gym battle?" Professor Oak asked.

"That's right," Sora answered. "I figured I'll be up against Grass Type Pokémon and I'm calling to send you at least one or two of the ones I already got over to you."

"I can see you're using your head," Professor Oak smiled. "I would recommend that you would use either Butterfree, Beedrill, Zubat, or Vulpix for this one since they're Types that can have an edge on Grass Types." Sora thought long and hard. It was true that Butterfree, Beedrill, Zubat, and Vulpix are obvious choices. And Charmander and Pidgeotto are good choices too. Finally making up his mind he decided.

"I think I'll go with Beedrill and Vulpix for this one," Sora said.

"That's wonderful!" Professor Oak beamed. "But which one of your other Pokémon are you sending to me? I can't send Beedrill and Vupix over to you unless you send me two of yours."

"I'm going to send Bulbasaur and Squirtle to you," Sora said. "But I'm also be sending you my Sandshrew to you too if you don't mind."

"Not at all, my boy," Professor Oak said. "I'm ready when you are." Sora placed Bulbasaur's Pokéball first and sends it to Professor Oak's lab. A flash came in from the professor's lab as he went fornthe Pokéball. "I have just recieved your Bulbasaur. Now I'll be waiting for your Squirtle."

"Squirtle's Pokéball is all set, Professor," Sora said as he placed Squirtle's Pokéball on the transporter. The Pokéball teleports straight to Professor Oak's lab. Once the two Pokémon are in Professor Oak's care. Sora sends Sandshrew's Pokéball right into the Professor's lab.

"Your Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Sandshrew have arrived safely," Professor Oak said as he smiled. "Now I'll be sending Beedrill and Vulpix over to you. I'll be sending your Vulpix first"

"I'm ready," Sora said. He waited patiently as the first Pokéball transported to his location. Sora grabbed the Pokéball and held it up to the screen. "I just got Vulpix."

"And now for Beedrill," the Professor said as he teleports the Pokéball over to Sora. Sora picked up the second Pokéball and held it up.

"I just recieved Beedrill. And one more thing," Sora said.

"And what is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"What happened to your eye?" Sora asked.

"Oh that," Professor Oak said as he placed his hand over his left eye. "Your Primeape sort of expressed its arrival. But it seems to have gotten along with your other Pokémon, though."

Sora was surprised by this. "Really?" Sora raised a brow. Sora was certain Primeape would just run a rampage all over Professor Oak's ranch, but somehow he had calmed down. Sora decided not to question it until he calls Primeape over to him. Just then a whistling sound is heard in the background.

"Of course. Oh! I have to go! The water's boiling!" Professor Oak said. "Good luck with your match!" Professor Oak said as he hung up. Sora hung up as well as he headed outside to begin his training for his upcoming battle.

But before he does that, he leaves a note next to Kairi not wanting to wake her up. Pikachu wakes up, but Sora shushed Pikachu not wanting to draw attention.

"I'm off to do some training," Sora whispered. "You can spend the day with Kairi and the others today. Think you can do that?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded also whispering.

Sora snuck out without making a sound. Once outside he made his way to the park to begin his training.

Back inside the Pokémon Center, Kairi was dreaming happily about Sora winning the Pokémon League. Sora accepted his trophy and ran up to Kairi.

A camera crew ran up to Sora with microphones pointed to him.

"Congratulations, Sora!" One of the interviewers said. "You have just won the Pokémon League! What is the secret to your success?!"

Sora just smiled humbly.

"No secret," Sora simply answered. "All I did was train hard and never gave up."

"But would you have gotten this far without the support of your travel companions?" Another interviewer asked.

"Yes and no," Sora answered. "But the one I want to thank especially is Kairi." Sora walked to her and took her by the hand. He then picked her up in his arms bridal style. "This special girl; the love of my life. I would never have gotten this far if it weren't for her."

"Sora, I.." Kairi paused.

"I love you, Kairi," Sora confessed placing a kiss on her lips with so much passion.

Kairi was lost in the passion as she returned the kiss to her champion. Cameras flashed and the crowd roared as they cheered on. In reality, Kairi smiled very happily as Mallow and Kiawe had just woke up. Kiawe and Mallow grinned as they knew what she was dreaming about.

Pikachu jumped up and rubbed her awake. Kairi slowly woke up with a yawn.

"Oh! Kiawe, Mallow," Kairi said still drowsy. "Good morning."

"Morning sleeping beauty," Mallow said jokingly. "Had a very nice dream?"

Kairi looked at the two of them when she blushed at that question. She noticed a small note in Pikachu's mouth. She took the note and read it.

 _Kairi,_

 _Sorry for taking off without telling you._

 _I didn't want to wake you._

 _I've gone out to do some training._

 _And don't worry, I'll be sure to eat something._

 _I'll meet you and the others over at the Gym._

 _Sora._

 _PS_

 _Pikachu will be keeping you company._

Kairi folded the note as she placed the note in her pocket. Kairi climbed down from her bunk and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled at her.

"I guess we'll be spending the day together, Pikachu," Kairi said as she patted the mouse Pokémon on the head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chirped as he always liked the feeling of her hands. Pikachu jumped onto Kairi's shoulder as she, Kiawe, and Mallow joined the others to look around the city.

Over to Sora, he held two of his Pokéballs and threw them in the air.

"Come out, Vulpix and Beedrill!" Sora said as the Pokéballs popped opened. Beedrill greeted Sora with his buzz.

"Vulpix," Vulpix yawned.

"Well guys this will be a training session to remember!" Sora said. "We'll be up against Grass Types, we need to up our game!" Beedrill buzzed to that.

"Vul," Vuplix smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said. "Now let's get started!" Sora pulled out two more Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Charmander and Pidgeotto! Come on out!" The Pokéballs let's out Charmander and Pidgeotto for the training expercise. Unknown to Sora, the Rowlet from before is watching them from a tree just looking at the boy with interest.

Meanwhile over to Kairi, Pikachu, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Lillie, Mina, and Hapu since they're having a girl's day out and the boys stuck around the Pokémon Center. Although technically Pikachu is a boy Pokémon, but he wanted to spend time with her even if Sora wasn't joining them.

The girls were taken by the sights of the city and they made a stop as their nostrils are greeted by a heavenly scent.

"Do any of you smell that?" Lillie asked happily.

"It's perfume," Lana said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The girls and Pikachu went to over to the source of the smell; a perfume shop. Unknown to them a boy with an arrogant streak saw the girls go in and sneered at the shop disgustingly. He wore a red shirt with a brown vest, blue jeans, black sneakers. He wore a bull skull necklace with crossbones, and has messy dark green hair.

"I hate perfume," the boy said with a sneer.

The shop attendants were talking among themselves as they are approached by the girls.

"Welcome, young ladies," one the attendants greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"Well we would like to sample your perfume," Lillie spoke up for the group. Mina nodded.

"Well, you came to the right place," the second attendant said with a smile. The girls tried samples of the perfumes. They found the scents to their liking. The boy just looked at them as he huffed and entered the shop.

The attendants sprayed a bit on Kairi's wrist.

"This scent is one of our most popular," the first attendant said. "It's called Daffodil's Dream."

Kairi and Pikachu took a whiff and found the scent to their liking.

"It smells like a garden," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

She imagined how Sora would react if he caught a whiff of Kairi's perfume smell.

In her imagination, Sora sniffed Kairi's hand and he fell on his back only to get up and hold her in his arms.

"You smell heavenly, Kairi," the imaginary Sora said. Kairi quickly snapped back to reality as she didn't feel right just taking something without paying for it.

"We're having a fragrance sale," the third attendant said.

"I would like to know how much is it going to cost," Kairi said.

"You shouldn't buy any of that," the boy said to her. "All perfume is a waste of money! And it stinks!"

"And who are you?" Kairi asked.

"I resent that remark!" A new voice called. Everyone turned to see a woman dressed in a blue kimono and her hair style done as in a manner of a noble Japanese woman.

"It's the manager," one of the attendants recognized.

"Young man, are you accusing me of overcharging my customers with inferior perfume?" the manager asked.

"I'm just saying that all perfumes are just a rip-off! It's nothing but smelling shit!" the boy said.

"How dare you insult perfume with such a foul language!" the manger said.

"Get out and don't come back!" The first attendant said.

"I wouldn't be caught dead here anyway!" the boy said flipping them off. He just walked away in an angry huff. Kiawe, Sophocles, and Illima were walking down the street looking for the girls and Sora when they bumped into a dark green-haired boy with a bad attitude. "Get out of my way!" He shouted pushing Sophocles to the ground.

"Hey!" Sophocles shouted as he fell.

"What was that about?" Kiawe asked angrily, helping Sophocles back up.

"I don't think I know," Illima said. "But I doubt very much we'll see him again."

Both boys nodded in agreement.

Over to Sora, Sora's training was coming nicely as Vulpix has learned to use Flame Burst. Sora felt pretty proud of himself with that one. He felt confident with that.

"Good work, guys," Sora said. "Now we can head to the Celadon Gym."

Sora called back Beedrill and Vulpix back into their Pokéballs and was about to the same with Charmander and Pidgeotto when Rowlet swooped down with what looks like a kick.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed. "What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora pulled his Pokédex to identify the new Pokémon.

 **Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Flying**

 **During the day, it builds up energy via photosynthesis. At night, it flies silently through the sky, on the prowl for prey. At a distance, it launches its sharp feathers while flying about. If the enemy gets too close, Rowlet switches tactics and delivers vicious kicks.**

"A Rowlet, huh?" Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Looks like a new Pokémon to catch! Pidgeotto! Go get it!" Pidgeotto obeyed to fly up to Rowlet. "Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew fast hitting Rowlet before it could dodge. "Now hit it with Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto's wings went metallic and struck Rowlet to the ground. Sora pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at Rowlet. Rowlet gets sent inside. As the Pokéball hits the ground, the ball wobbles around before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Gotcha! Rowlet is mine!" Sora walked up and picked up the Pokéball. "Better get you to the Pokémon Center before we get to the Gym. And good job, Pidgeotto." Sora called both Pidgeotto and Charmander back to their Pokéballs. Sora heads off to the Pokémon Center

Over to Kairi, Pikachu and the Alolan girls in the perfume shop.

"Sorry that you ladies had to witness that," the manager apologized.

"It's alright," Mallow said.

"It's going to take a lot more than one guy to ruin our day," Lana said.

"By the way," the manager said. "Aren't any of you heading to the Celadon City Gym?"

"We're meeting a friend there," Lillie answered.

"And he's probably there challenging the Gym Leader to a battle," Acerola said and Mina nodding.

"Well the Gym Leader's not there," the manager said.

"Not sure what you mean," Kairi said confused.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said also confused.

"Well, I am the Gym Leader," the manager said. "My name is Erika by the way."

"You're the Gym Leader?!" All the girls exclaimed.

"That's right," Erika said as she nodded. "And you said it's a boy who is going to challenge me?"

"That's right," Kairi said getting over her shock. "We all came here together and he went off somewhere to train. And we're here enjoying a girls day out. But his Pikachu just joined us for the ride."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Oh, you mean Pikachu isn't yours?" Erika asked. Kairi shook her head. "Too bad, because I thought you were a trainer."

Mallow gestured Erika to come over and whispered in the ear.

"She has a thing with this boy we're traveling with," Mallow whispered. "A very romantic thing."

Erika smiled at that. She looked at Kairi.

"So what are your names by the way?" Erika asked.

"I'm Kairi."

"Lillie."

"Lana."

"Mallow."

"Mina."

"Acerola."

"And I'm Hapu."

"It's nice to meet you all," Erika said. "I'll get changed out from this and meet you outside."

Meanwhile over to the Celadon City Gym, the boy from the perfume shop demanded to enter the Gym, but he had no luck.

"What the hell do you mean I can't get in?!" the boy roared. "I came here for a Gym battle and I'm going to have one!"

"I wouldn't let you in of you were the last Pokémon trainer on earth," the head of staff said to him.

"Why the hell not?!" The boy roared.

"We don't allow anyone who says that perfume is a stinky rip-off," the head of staff explained.

"You mean I can't get in all because I said that it's a waste of money and that it smells like crap?" the boy asked. The head of staff nodded. "That's bullshit!"

"You can say what you want," the head of staff said. "What I don't like is anyone who talks about perfume anywhere. And what else I don't like is your potty mouth."

She took out a big stamp with an X on it and pressed it against the boy's face. The sliding doors shut leaving the boy furious.

"You'll be sorry!" The boy hissed. "Nobody does denies Drake the Terrible and gets away with it! Nobody! Nobody! NOBODY!" He storms off plotting his revenge against the Celadon City Gym.

The staff just watched him leave.

"Good riddance," the head of staff said. Unknown to Drake, Team Rocket sneaks in with a ladder and breaks into the Gym.

"This is where the rumored secret formula is stored," Jessie said.

"And with that, we can make our own brand of perfume making us rich!" James said.

"We could be even richer than the boss!" Meowth added.

They climbed up to the window and looked around the place.

"Here secret formula, formula, formula," Jessie said. "Where are you?"

Team Rocket looked around and gasped as they all saw a Pokémon that looks quite similar to Oddish, but it has has a flower that seems not in bloom and has four reddish pink leaves on the side of the bulb. And on the bulb it has one dot one dot on each of sides of the bulb.

"What's a Gloom doing here?" Meowth asked.

"Maybe it's asleep," James said. James waved his hand in front of the Gloom.

"Gloom," Gloom responded confirming that it's awake.

"James you woke it up!" Jessie yelled jumping back.

"I'll take care of it!" James said throwing his Pokéball. "Koffing! Go!"

The Pokéball lets Koffing out ready for a battle.

"Koffing!" Koffing said upon entry.

"Use Smog now!" James ordered as Koffing lets out his Smog attack all over the room. Gloom opened its mouth and inhaled all the noxious gas.

"That Gloom inhaled all the gas!" Jessie said.

"GLOOM!" Gloom said letting out its stench.

Team Rocket couldn't breathe as they desperately tried to get out only to be conked in the head from behind. The staff came in with gas masks on. The head of staff took hers off and stamps their faces.

"That should teach you to break in here!" the head of staff said.

Elsewhere in the City, Team Rocket is tied up with the red X marks on their faces.

"I can't believe we failed on getting that secret formula!" Jessie howled. "We were so close, I could practically feel it in my fingertip!"

"Some idea that was," Meowth said. "I should have known that would backfire just like your other ideas!"

"Oh shut up!" Jessie barked at Meowth.

Jessie and Meowth continue to argue and argue causing the tree branch to break and fall with Team Rocket falling along screaming.

"Ow," James groaned.

"Well, that definitely worked," Meowth said in a daze.

"Come on you two," Jessie said. "We have much planning to do to get that secret formula! And teach those Gym bozos not to disrespect Team Rocket!" Jessie and hopped with Meowth hitting his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Meowth yelled. "Stop with the hopping! Ow!"

Over to Sora he was on his way to the Pokémon Center when he spotted Kiawe, Sophocles, and Illima.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted. "Where are the girls?"

"They were having a girl's day out while you were busy training," Sophocles answered.

"And we came looking for you," Kiawe said.

"Is everything all set for your match?" Illima asked.

"Sure is," Sora nodded. "I just hope my training has paid off. And I caught a new Pokémon when I got done."

"A new Pokémon?" Kiawe raised a brow.

"What is it?" Sophocles asked anxiously.

"I'll just show you," Sora said taking out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. Kiawe, Sophocles, and Illima were surprised to see a Rowlet in front of them.

"A Rowlet?" Sophocles asked.

"Not likely to find one all the way out here," Illima said. "How ever did you come across it?"

"Like I said, I just bumped into it when I got done training. And then Rowlet just appeared right out of nowhere," Sora explained. "And what was that about not coming across a Rowlet?"

"What Illima means is that Rowlet is one of the starter Pokémon from the Alola Region," Kiawe explained. Illima pulled out two more photos showing a cat with black fur. It has a short nose, red eyes with yellow sclera and short ears with gray insides. It has two stripes on its head with a vertical line intersecting them. The lower part of its face is red with two tufts of fur on each side. It has a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end.

And another that looks like a small blue sea lion with large eyes, a long white snout with a pink round nose and black whiskers. It has two ears on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff collar which extends out past its shoulders. It has four flippers which are the large ones with white markings isolating its toes and the small rear ones.

"These two are also starter Pokémon in Alola," Illima explained. "The one on the left is Litten; a Fire Type. And the one on the right is Popplio; a Water Type."

"Much like Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle," Kiawe said.

"That's cool!" Sora beamed. "I just caught a starter Pokémon from your home region." Rowlet looked up and landed on Sora's head. Despite it being spikey, Rowlet liked the feeling of his hair. Rowlet fell to sleep

The boys were heading to the Pokémon Center to get Rowlet treated up when they ran into the girls and a woman wearing a kimono with the pant legs being red and the top part being dark yellow and Pokéballs on the sleeves.

"Sora," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted.

Erika leaned over to Mallow.

"Is that him?" Erika whispered to her. "The one with the spikey hair?"

"That's him alright," Mallow confirmed.

Erika smiled at the two of them.

Kairi looked at the top of Sora's head and giggled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Is that a new hat or something?" Kairi asked while giggling.

"Huh?" Sora asked before remembering Rowlet. "Oh right!" Sora poked Rowlet at the side waking it up and flying around the group.

"Is that a Rowlet?" Lana asked.

"It is," Mallow said. "But how did it get here?"

"It must have flown here all by itself," Mina guessed.

"That sounds unlikely, but that could be it," Hapu said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe," Mina said.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!" Kairi said as she held out her arm. Rowlet perched on her arm as Kairi ruffled the top of its head.

"A Rowlet is pretty rare outside the Alola Region," Erika said. "I'll have to agree with Kairi since Rowlet is a Grass Type."

"Who are you?" Sora asked the woman.

"My name is Erika," Erika answered. "The Gym Leader of the Celadon Gym. And I understand that you're here for a battle, yes?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"Then I accept your challenge," Erika said.

"Great!" Sora said. "But don't you think that we should get Rowlet over to the Pokémon Center, first?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Erika said. "I have something that can help your Rowlet heal up."

Sora was a bit confused with that, but he nodded as he accepted it.

As the group headed over to the Celadon City Gym. The group were instantly greeted; the girls mostly since the staff were all female. Sora looked around and just saw how many Grass Type Pokémon there were. Bellsprout, Oddish, and a Pokémon that seems to be six eggs bound together seems to be exercising. He even saw a couple of Weepinbell and a Gloom getting watered. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Grass Types.

 **Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, this Pokémon spits a corrosive fluid that melts even iron.**

 **Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Psychic**

 **This Pokémon consists of six eggs that form a closely knit cluster. The six eggs attract each other and spin around. When cracks increasingly appear on the eggs, Exeggcute is close to evolution.**

"Does that feel good?" one of the staff members asked.

Rowlet flew off Sora and landed on the ground. Some of the other plant-like Pokémon went up to Rowlet curious about this Pokémon.

"Don't crowd around Rowlet, little ones," Erika said. "It isn't nice to do so." Erika took out a bowl and poured out a sap-like substance into the bowl. Rowlet sniffed the sap and drank it. Rowlet liked it instantly and drank more.

"You like that, Rowlet?" Sora asked his newest Pokémon. Rowlet coos as he states that he does. "How did you do that?" Sora asked the Gym Leader.

"Just a little something I whipped together mixing in Oran Berries along with other healing substances," Erika explained. "And after the battle, I could make some for the others if you like."

"Thanks," Sora said. Sora liked this Gym Leader since she reminded him of Brock and Misty; just as nice. Sora looked around the Gym and saw his friends enjoying themselves. Mallow let out her new Bellsprout and another Pokémon he had never seen before. Mallow's Bellsprout was a tad bigger than the other Bellsprout. Also this new Pokémon, which she called Tsareena, a Pokémon with its face and lower torso being white. Its eyes and lashes are magenta. A muffler-like design covers its neck. It has slender arms and legs that are the same color as its eyes. On its head, three long leaves extend to the lower half of its leg, with a bigger leaf flipping near its crown. The backs of the leaves have small circular yellow patterns. Its crown is colored similarly to its overall color scheme.

Sora then remembered Mimikyu during the battle with Team Rocket back at the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Sora was wondering what's under its cloth, but Acerola told him not to look under it. And when Sora asked why not, she told him that someone looked under the cloth and died from an overwhelming fight. And that scared Sora out of his curiosity; so he decided that to leave it alone.

Sora looked over to Kairi and saw how Erika's staff made Kairi placed some flowers all over her hair.

"Oh so cute! You look just like a fairy!" One of the staff members gushed.

"I'll say she does," Sora said in his thoughts. Erika looked at Sora staring at Kairi dreamily.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to cut themselves loose from the ropes, and Meowth with a few lumps on his head.

"A whole lotta lumps!" Meowth said in a dumb voice. Meowth fell over on the ground.

"Shake it off, Meowth!" Jessie picked up Meowth and shook him. "We've got work to do!"

"Jessie's right," James said. "We're just going to steal that secret formula from the Gym. But the question is how?"

"Follow me," Jessie said as James and Meowth followed.

Over to Drake he waited until the cost was clear; he snuck in through the window of the Gym. He spotted Erika and instantly recognized her.

"It's the bitch from the perfume shop," Drake said in his thoughts. "She'll regret ever crossing me!" Drake clinched fist and gritted his teeth. Erika was sharing a story with Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine.

"... and so Omanyte was sad he had to say goodbye to the new friends he had made; but it was not forever. He promised one day, he would visit his friends from that far away beach. The end," Erika concluded.

"Now that's a story!" Sophocles sobbed.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sora took a good look at Erika's Gloom and pulled out his Pokédex. The image on the Pokédex showed Gloom has four spots on the bulb.

 **Gloom, the Weed Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Oddish**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this Pokémon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma.**

"Foul fragrance?" Sora tilted his head.

"But for some reason this one isn't giving off a bad smell," Kairi said.

"Well Gloom doesn't smell bad all the time," Erika said. "It only happens whenever Gloom is scared or in danger. And as long as Gloom feels safe and let it know that you want to be its friend."

"Sounds like you know a lot about your Gloom," Sora pointed out.

"I do," Erika said. "I first met Gloom when I was a little girl. I ended up getting lost and I was attacked by a Grimer. I've never felt so scared in my life. And that's when Gloom came along; somehow it understood how scared I was and decided to come to my rescue. Ever since day that day Gloom and I have been good friends. And I decided to become a trainer for Grass Type Pokémon."

"Now that's a strong friendship," Sora said.

"I'm very glad you feel that way, Sora," Erika said. "I hope that you're willing to give me everything you've got."

"I can say the same about you," Sora said.

Everything was ready for the battle between Sora and Erika. The two smiled as they waited in position.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Erika and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin!" the referee announced. "Both trainers will be using four Pokémon each. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. The battle will be over when all four of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Let the match begin!"

"My first Pokémon will be Tangela!" Erika throws her Pokéball and reveals a Pokémon that looks like that it's tangled in blue vines. Sora pulls out his Pokédex to ID this Pokémon.

 **Tangela, the Vine Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day.**

"Then my Pokémon will be Vulpix!!" Sora throws his Pokéball as it lets out Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted upon entry.

"Good thinking of using a Fire Type against my Grass Type," Erika complemented. "But it dosen't mean that it'll stand a chance."

Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine are watching the battle start with anticipation for this was the first Gym battle that the Alolan nine had seen.

"Vulpix is a pretty good start," Illima said.

"Sora is guaranteed for a win with a Fire Type," Sophocles said.

"You may have the first move," Erika said.

"Thanks! Vulpix! Start up with Ember!" Sora ordered.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shot a small fireball right at Tangela.

"Tangela! Dodge it!" Erika ordered. Tangela dodged the Ember just in time. "Now use Vine Whip!"

Tangela's blue vines lashed out at Vulpix hitting her on the mark.

"Dodge it!" Sora called. Vulpix ran fast avoiding the vines coming at her. "Use Quick Attack!" Vulpix ran fast towards Tangela hitting her opponent with a hard hit. "Now use Flame Burst!"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix forms a big fireball and sends towards Tangela.

"Tangela! Quick! Get out of the way!" Erika said. Tangela barley dodged as the Flame Burst in time. "Use Ancient Power!"

Tangela starts glowing and fires a silver see-through stone and sends it towards Vulpix. Kairi figured this must be how Erika deals with Fire Types. Sora wasn't calling it quits just yet.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora said. Vulpix ran avoiding the prehistoric rocks in the process. Vulpix jumps in front of Tangela. "Flamethrower!" Vupix fires Flamethrower right at Tangela. Tangela falls to the ground beaten.

"Tangela is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Vulpix wins!"

Kairi and the Alolan nine cheered as Sora won the first round.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Kiawe said.

"Only because he thought it through," Mallow said.

Erika calls Tangela back to its Pokéball.

"You deserve a good rest," Erika said. "Not bad, Sora! But it's not over yet! Weepinbell! Go!"

Erika throws another Pokéball letting out her Weepinbell. Sora pulls out his Pokédex once again.

 **Weepinbell, the Fly Catcher Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Bellsprout**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Weepinbell has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokémon hooks on to a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground.**

"Okay Vulpix, come back!" Sora said calling Vulpix back to her Pokéball. "It's your turn, Charmander!" Sora said throwing Charmander's Pokéball.

"Char!" Charmander said entering battle.

"Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" Erika ordered.

"Weepinbell!" Weepinbell swung his leaves as leaves came flying out.

"Block that with Flamethrower!" Sora ordered.

"CHAR!" Charmander fires Flamethrower burning the incoming leaves. The burned leaves comes raining down as Weepinbell tried to avoid it.

"Now finish up with Fire Fang!" Sora ordered.

"Charmander! Char!" Charmander ran towards Weepinbell with his jaws covered in fire and hits Weepinbell right on the mark. Weepinbell falls to the ground knocked out.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Charmander wins!"

"This is even better than I thought!" Acerola said.

"Two down, two to go!" Lana said.

"You've raised your Pokémon well, Sora," Erika said. "But lets see if you're up against this! Ivysaur! Go!" Erika throws her Pokéball and lets out a Pokémon that looks like Bulbasaur, but a bit larger and the bulb had bloomed into a pink flower and surrounded by four leaves. Sora pulls his Pokédex and points it at the Pokémon.

 **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Bulbasaur**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.**

"Ivysaur huh?" Sora said. "Charmander! You still good?"

"Char!" Charmander said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Great!" Sora said. "Use Fire Fang!"

"Char!" Charmander charged at Ivysaur with Fire Fang. Erika didn't seemed too worried.

"Ivysaur! Block it with Vine Whip!" Erika said.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur used Vine Whip around Charmander's mouth cancelling the move.

"Charmander!" Sora called out.

Kairi and the others gasped as Ivysaur slammed Charmander to the ground.

"Oh no! Charmander!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Body Slam!" Erika orderd as Ivysaur slams its body right on Charmander knocking him out.

"Charmander is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Ivysaur wins!"

"Way to go, Ivysaur!" Erika's staff cheered.

"Charmander return," Sora said calling Charmander back. "You gave it your all." Sora pulls out another Pokéball and throws it in the air. "Beedrill! Go!" Bedrill buzzes as he enters the battle field.

"So you had a Beedrill as a back up," Erika pointed out. "I can see you did come fully prepared for this. But it won't be enough. Ivysaur! Take Down!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur charged at Beedrill with such ferocity.

"Beedrill! Poison Jab!" Sora ordered as Beedrill tried to lunge at Bulbasaur's evolved form with his forelegs glowing purple. Ivysaur managed to dodge the move.

"Come on, Beedrill," Kairi said. "You can do it."

Lillie winked at Lana as she chuckled at bit; Kiawe just glared at the two girls reminding the two of them of the battle in front of them.

"Ivysaur! Use Leech Seed!" Erika ordered. A seed comes out of Ivysaur's flower and fires it right at Beedrill's stinger. Beedrill's body became wrapped in a vine and saps away at Beedrill's strength. Beedrill falls to the ground due to lack of stamina. "Take Down!" Ivysaur charged at Beedrill sending flying into the air and falls right next to Sora.

"Beedrill!" Sora gasped.

"Beedrill is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Ivysaur wins!"

"Sora has two left," Sophocles said.

"Sora has to get his head in the game if he wants to win," Lana said.

"I know he can win," Kairi said. "He's going to win."

Sora pulls out Vulpix's Pokéball and throws it in the air.

"Back in the game, Vulpix!" Sora said letting Vulpux out.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted.

"Vulpix have beaten my Tangela, but it won't beat Ivysaur so easily," Erika said.

"Vulpix isn't going down without a fight either," Sora said.

"You're right," Erika said. "Let's do it the hard way. Ivysaur! Take Down!"

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy!" Ivysaur charged at Vulpix determined to put an end to it.

"Quick Attack!" Vulpix ran passed Ivysaur. "Flame Burst!" Vulpix fires Flame Burst right where Ivysaur is. The attack hit before Ivysaur could react. Sora and Erika stared at the battlefield wondering Ivysaur was still able to battle. Ivysaur was still standing, but it seemed rather exhausted.

"Ivysaur! Leech Seed!" Ivysaur fired Leech Seed to Vulpix; but Sora saw that coming.

"Fool me once, shame on you," Sora said. "Fool me twice, shame on me! Flamethrower!"

"Vul... PIX!" Vulpix fired her strongest Flamethrower right through Ivysaur's Leech Seed, burning it to a crisp; the Flamethrower makes a direct hit to Ivysaur.

Kairi smiled as she remembered how Charmander launched a powerful Flamethrower when he battled Primeape.

Ivysaur landed on the ground. Ivysaur tried to get back up, but it falls back down.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Vulpix wins!"

"Yes!" Kairi cheered as she held Pikachu in the air. "He did it!"

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"He made a burning comeback!" Hapu said smiling.

"Now Erika just has one Pokémon left to use," Lillie said. "And I have a feeling on which one it is."

Everyone looked at the blonde as they silently agreed.

"Return Ivysaur!" Erika said calling Ivysaur back. "You've done well. You deserve a good long rest." Erika looks over to Sora and smiled. "Impressive, Sora. Not many trainers could have taken Ivysaur down so easily. But lets see how you handle my next one. Gloom! Go!" Erika throws her Pokéball and lets out her very first Pokémon. Sora was ready for this.

Over to Team Rocket, they managed to succeed in breaking into the Gym. They managed to find a vault. Using Ekans's Acid to dissolve the vault, they managed to swipe the secret formula for her perfume.

Drake watched the battle closely. He was determined for Sora to win so that he can swipe in and take the badge even if he does win and ruin Erika for the insult her staff had given him.

Over to the battle...

"You ready, Vulpix?" Sora asked.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix nodded as she panted.

"Vulpix seems worn out," Mallow said.

"Well Vulpix did use up some energy from the battle with Ivysaur," Kiawe said.

"You're right," Kairi said. "She won't last for long like this."

"Vulpix! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Vulpix ran towards the weed Pokémon. Before Vulpix could land a hit, Gloom unleashes a smelly fragrance, infuriating the fox Pokémon's nostrils.

"Very good, Gloom!" Erika said. "Moonblast!" Gloom's flower forms a whitish pink ball of energy from the opening of the flower and fired it at Vulpix. While being taken by the odor, Vulpix gets hit by the attack. Vulpix was knocked out.

"Vulpix is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Gloom wins!"

"Looks like we both have one Pokémon left," Erika said. "You got anymore surprises in store for me?"

"You'll be sorry that you asked that," Sora said after calling Vulpix back and holding Pidgeotto's Pokéball. Before he could throw it, Rowlet pops out instead. Everyone was surprised by this. Rowlet pops out of his own Pokéball at his own accord. "I'll be lying if I said I planned on that." Sora had already planned to use Pidgeotto for the battle, but he couldn't change Pokémon since Rowlet is already out. And maybe this will test his strength. "Let's get the show on the road, Rowlet." Rowlet hoots as he is ready for a battle!

"Your new Rowlet seems determined," Erika said. "Just because it's a Flying Type doesn't mean Rowlet will have a chance to win!"

"I'll never know unless I try," Sora said remaining confident. "Let's start up with Tackle!"

Rowlet charges down with his foot ready for a pretty good kick.

"Gloom! Dodge that!" Erika said. Gloom moves out of the way before Tackle could hit. Gloom lets out its stink once again. Rowlet was taking in the foul odor to much of its dismay. Erika smirked that she was definitely in for an easy win. But something happened unexpectedly. Rowlet flapped his little wings as fast as he could and blew the smell away, but the wind it provided was purple.

"Did you see that?" Lana asked.

"Rowlet used Ominous Wind to blow Gloom's foul fragrance away," Illima said. "I doubt even she saw that coming."

"I don't think Sora saw it coming either," Acerola said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"That took me completely by surprise," Erika said. "Your Rowlet got lucky. But its luck will turn! Moonblast!"

Gloom fired Moonblast as Rowlet took flight.

"Rowlet! Leafage!" Sora ordered as Rowlet fired small leaves from his wings. The attack made contact with Moonblast causing an explosion. "Ominous Wind!" Rowlet flapped his wings fast catching Gloom in the eerie breeze. "Now use Peck!" Rowlet charged at Gloom, pecking it like a woodpecker.

"Don't give in to that, Gloom!" Erika said. "Petal Dance!" A rain of flower petals came raging in the Gym, covering Kairi's hair with the petals.

"Rowlet! Try your best to avoid it!" Sora said as Rowlet flew around the room trying to avoid the petals. But there were just too many. "Okay new plan! Ominous Wind again!" Rowlet flapped his wings sending the flower petals back at Gloom, hitting it. Gloom was down but not out, but Gloom got dizzy.

"Gloom's confused!" One the staff members gasped.

"That's what happens when Petal Dance is used," spoke another.

Gloom felt dizzy doing its best to keep its balance, but Sora took advantage of the situation. "Rowlet use Tackle!" Rowlet gave Gloom a powerful kick on the side. "Now use Peck! Then follow up with Leafage!" Rowlet did exactly that pecking at Gloom again. And fired Leafage right at Gloom. Gloom fell to the ground. Gloom was definitely down and out.

"Gloom is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Rowlet wins! The winner is Sora Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Kairi cheered as Sora had just won. The Alolan nine just applauded as they witnessed an intense battle. The Gym staff were at a total loss that their Gym Leader had lost the battle. But they knew that she's a Gym Leader afterall. Erika went over to Gloom and helped it up.

"Are you okay, Gloom?" Erika asked with concern.

"Gloom," Gloom answered sadly.

"Don't apologize," Erika said kindly. "You gave it everything you had. Win or lose, I'll be proud of you." Erika hugged Gloom as Gloom hugged her back.

Sora smiled at the sight of Pokémon and trainer giving a hug even after losing.

"That was a great battle, Erika," Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora," Erika said. "The way that you handled your Pokémon is very impressive. And your new Rowlet even took me by surprise by its sudden burst of strength. So as proof of your victory, I will reward you with this Rainbow Badge." Erika presents Sora a badge resembling a flower with rainbow petals. The colors are in an order of red, orange, yellow, light green, green, turquoise, blue, and violet. Sora was about to retrive his badge when something swooped in and snatched the badge right of the Gym Leader's hand.

Even Sora was caught off guard. They all looked around slas they saw a Meowth run up to Drake and handed him the badge.

"Hey! Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"I know you!" Erika said. "You're that disrespectful young man from earlier! Return that badge this minute!"

"Why should I?" Drake hissed. "You and your other bitches embarrassed me by refusing my challenge just because of my views on the perfume shit! So if I can't battle you, I'll just take it!" Drake pulled out a couple of Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "And make you look bad as you did me! Scyther! go!"

The Pokéballs pops open to let out two green mantis-like Pokémon with syches on their arms.

"Scyther!" The first Scyther said.

"Sychter!" The second Scyther said.

"Cut everything up!" Drake ordered.

The Scyther starts slicing through everything. They even terrorized some of the Pokémon in the Gym. Sora and the rest had enough.

"You're not getting away with this!" Sora said. Erika stuck her arm out stopping Sora in his tracks.

"This is my Gym. And if he thinks he can get away with this, then he's sadly mistaken. Gloom!" Erika stated.

"Gloom, Gloom!" Gloom said ready to battle even after it lost. Gloom fired its stink fragrance at the two Scyther. They weren't intimidated. They spinned around blowing the smelly fragrance away.

"My Scyther don't scare that easy!" Drake said.

The Scyther caused serious damage to the Gym. They even destroyed the perfume in their inventory. Enough was enough, Sora couldn't just stand idly by and watch this and let someone leave with the badge that he had just earned fair and square. Sora looked at Pikachu.

"I know you said we should leave it to you, but we're lending a hand anyway! Pikachu! Let's go!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"You can count me in too!" Lana holding a Pokéball.

"Me too," Mina said pulling her's out.

"I'm game!" Hapu joined in.

"Shellder! Go!" Lana called out.

"Clefairy. I choose you," Mina said.

"Mudsdale! Go!" Hapu shouted.

Their Pokéballs let out Shellder, a Clefiary, and a chocolate brown horse like Pokémon with its hooves and hair around it are orange and extends to the knees. Mudsdale's snout is orange in color. The main is solid black with orange on the top of it. Multiple bunches of hair also come from the main, similarly tipped with orange at the end. Its tail is black tipped with orange as well.

"Shellder! Ice Beam!" Lana ordered. Shellder fires Ice Beam startling the Scyther.

"Clefairy! Meteor Mash!" Mina ordered in a low tone.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy swung its hand hitting one of the Scyther on the mark, send it back.

"Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered. Mudsdale gave a powerful kick with its back legs sending the other into Drake making him drop the badge.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu let out Thunderbolt shocking Drake and his Scyther.

With Drake and his Scyther taken care of, Erika walked up to Sora and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Sora," Erika said gratefully. "You and your friends had done a great deal for us."

"Well, we don't need a reason to help someone," Sora said. "We just do it because it feels good."

Erika smiled at that, "That's true, I suppose."

Sora walked over to Drake to talk to him.

"Why would you want to ruin Erika for, anyway?" Sora asked.

"She wouldn't expect my challenge all because of I what said about perfume," Drake said. "I was so pissed off and felt humiliated, so I thought I would destroy her reputation by destroying her Gym and swipe that badge from you."

Sora understood his situation, but shook his head at that.

"Did you think that ruining someone like that would make things better?" Sora asked. "I mean, I get that she did was wrong, but what you did was wrong too. Two wrongs dosen't make a right. You shouldn't have to stomp on someone's beliefs and values just because you don't like it. And stealing a badge from another trainer isn't going to earn you a spot on the Pokémon League; you don't want to get in by lying and cheating your way to the top. You should try earning a badge with honesty and hard work."

"Sora's right," Erika said. "Everything he just said is true. I took what you said personal and felt offended, so I told the Gym staff not to let you in. But I was so round up about running my store, I was putting that before my duty as a Gym Leader. I should have accepted your challenge instead of letting personal matters get a hold of me. I will not press charges against you if you agree to help out around here until you pay off your debt." Drake thought about it for a moment before nodded accepting the condition. Erika picked up the badge on the ground, and undamaged by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. She held out the badge for him. "I believe this belongs to you."

Sora took the badge from her hand and smiled for the battle he had won.

"Thanks Erika," Sora said.

"No, thank you," Erika corrected him. "Thank you for reminding me of my duty." Sora smiled as Kairi walked up to him. Sora blushed as he noticed the flower petals in her hair.

"She does look like a fairy," Sora said in his thoughts. "Especially with all those petals in her hair."

Erika smiled at the two of them. Erika knew for certain Sora and Kairi make a good pair.

Just outside the Gym.

"That makes makes four badges earned!" Sora said.

"I guess you now have half of what you need?" Erika questioned.

"That's right," Sora said.

"You should make your way to Fushia City," Erika said. "The Gym Leader there is a tough one. But I wish you good luck on your way."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan said their goodbyes to Erika and the Gym's staff as they left for Fushia City.

As Sora and company were out of sight, one of the staff members came to her side.

"Erika! We have a promblem!" she said.

"What is it?" Erika asked.

"One of the formulas was stolen!" the staff member said.

"Which one?" Erika asked.

The staff member whispered into Erika's ear. Erika just smiled and chuckled.

"Oh you mean they took that," Erika said. "They must have thought that it was the secret formula. It's a good thing that I keep that at home." Erika laughed as she felt sorry for whoever stole what she was talking about.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket, Jessie opened the stolen bottle only for their nostrils to be attacked by what seems to be a combination of old gym socks, dead fish, and some rotting meat. Team Rocket go off running getting away from the smell.

Meowth led the running said running.

"I don't get how I could smell anything without a nose!" Meowth said running.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jessie and James said running for it.

With four badges in hand, Sora was a little bit more closer to reach his goal to enter the Pokémon League. So he and his friends make a stop in a town not too far from Celadon City, but how will that turn out? Just wait for the next chapter and find out!


	18. Hypno's Naptime

**Episode 18: Hypno's Naptime**

After winning four badges and heading off to win four more, Sora and his friends had stopped by in the suburb of Celadon City, Sora had sent Beedrill and Vulpix back to Professor Oak in exhange for Bulbasaur and Squirtle. The professor was surprised that Sora has another Pokémon that isn't indigenous to the Kanto region; and sleeping on his head, no less. Sora explains to the professor that he came across Rowlet while doing some training for his battle with Erika and how Rowlet helped Sora win the Rainbow Badge.

After the group left the Pokémon Center, they quickly became surrounded by the giant buildings. Sora was glad that he came from a small town, and Kairi was fortunate that she didn't come from a city so big, that it'll easy to get lost in. The Alolan nine were also glad that they did their growing up on tropical islands like the Alolan Islands.

"Look at all these buildings," Mallow said.

"It feels like they're ganging up on us," Lana said.

"And they're so tall you can hardly see the sky," Kairi added.

"So where are we anyway?" Sora asked Kiawe holding the map.

"According to the map, it's called Hop Hop Hop Town?" Kiawe stated.

"Hop Hop Hop Town?" Sora tilted his head. He began to imagine chibi versions of him and his friends hopping around in the city and chanting "hop hop hop" over and over again. His trail of thought was interrupted by a random woman running up to Sora.

"Arnold! Arnold!" The woman called out taking Sora in her arms. Sora felt suffocated by her breasts as she hugged him. "Mommy's been so worried! Where have you been?"

Everyone was a bit confused by the sight. They gathered that the woman mistook Sora for a boy who is obviously her son. Sora managed to pull his face off the woman's chest as he breathed.

"Lady! My name's Sora; not Arnold!" Sora said.

The woman looked at Sora and realized her mistake.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "It's just that you look a lot like my son Arnold!"

"What happened to him?" Lillie asked.

"My son has disappeared and I don't know where he is!" Arnold's mother answered breaking into tears. A few minutes later, the group made their way in the city's square as she explained to the group that the last time she saw him was when he left for school, but never came home. "I was so upset when he just disappeared just three days ago. I can't find him anywhere."

"And you haven't heard a word from him?" Illima asked.

"Not a word," Arnold's mother answered.

"Is there any reason that he just vanished without anyone knowing?" Acerola asked.

"Arnold would never just run away from home," she answered.

"And I'd believe that," Sora said. "But he didn't say anything about being a Pokémon trainer, did he?"

"He does like Pokémon of course," Arnold's mother said. "But he never said anything about becoming a trainer."

"That's not it either," Sora said.

"Is there some way that he could just come home?" Lillie asked.

"No," Arnold's mother shook her head. "My son's isn't the only child to vanish."

"What do you mean?" Sophocles asked.

"Look over there," she said pointing to her right. Everyone looked at what she was pointing at and saw posters with mugshots of the local kids.

"Are they-?" Kairi didn't finish her question.

"Yes those are posters of all the children who has disappeared just recently," Arnold's mother said.

"And you said this happened just three days ago?" Kiawe asked. Arnold's mother sadly nodded.

"I just can't believe it was just so many at once," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Lana agreed.

"This must be a dangerous town," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Kiawe said. "Makes me glad I grew up on a farm."

Sora and Kairi looked at Kiawe not getting what he meant.

"But they look like nice kids," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina lazily agreed.

"You don't think they've been kidnapped, do you?" Kairi whispered to Sora. Sora quickly covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Don't say that," Sora whispered. "It'll only make it worse!"

Kairi understood as Sora lets go of her mouth. And they spotted Officer Jenny putting up another poster.

"They were really nice kids," Officer Jenny said. "I just can't understand why they would just disappear one by one."

Everyone just ran up to the policewoman, finding strangely familiar.

"Excuse me," Lillie said. "Are you by chance related to the Officer Jenny in Lavender Town?"

"I'm her second cousin," Officer Jenny answered.

Lillie and the others explained to the policewoman that they met her back at Lavender Town helping save Mr. Fuji when he was taken hostage by Team Rocket.

"Oh, it's you," Officer Jenny said. "She did mention there were eleven kids and a Pikachu who foiled Team Rocket back in the Pokémon Tower and rescued their hostage. And by the looks of you, I can see all of you match the description."

"Isn't there a way that we can help you out with this?" Kiawe asked.

"We know that it's irregular, but we want to help out anyway we can," Mallow said as Mina nodded.

"Well okay," Officer Jenny said. "Just don't get in the way."

"Of course," everyone said at once. Kairi looks over to Sora who was looking at the woman for some reason.

Kairi walks up to him and placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine," Sora said. "It's just that lady reminds me a lot of my mom."

Kairi understood as she remembered speaking with his mom back at Lavender Town. It wasn't the same as meeting her in person, but she felt jealous that Sora has at least one parent that's still alive. But she felt welcomed by her. Kairi even blushed at the memory that she said she's beautiful. She thought Sora was lucky to have a loving and caring mother as Delia.

"And I know she's really worried about him," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu jumped on Sora's head.

"Yeah I know," Kairi said. "Your mom would worry about you if you just disappear like that."

"Yeah," Sora said.

Joining Officer Jenny, the group walk down the street.

"All these children disappeared just three days ago," Officer Jenny said.

"Three days ago?" Sophocles asked.

"Just like that Arnold kid," Acerola asked.

"Did any of them have anything in common?" Illima asked.

"Yeah. Anything at all?" Kairi asked.

"They don't have a thing in common," Officer Jenny answered.

"Figures," they all said hanging their heads feeling that they just hit a snag.

"But I think that other children may know something about the missing children," Officer Jenny said.

"Okay that's a good start," Sora said. "We'll go asking them around and see if they know anything."

Everyone agreed as Officer Jenny handed each of them a poster and headed off in random directions hoping that they'd find a clue.

They went into the local Pokémon Center and asked the kids inside.

Kairi walks up to two younger boys and bends down to knee level and holds a poster of one of the missing boys.

"Have you ever seen this little boy before?" Kairi asked.

"I haven't," one of the boys answered.

"Yeah, I play with him all the time," another boy answered.

"When was the last time that you saw him?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," the second boy answered.

"But do you know where he likes to do?" Kairi asked. "And try to remember."

"Well he likes to play at the park," the second boy said. "And he likes to eat ice cream. Strawberry is his favorite."

Over to Sora; he holds a poster of one of the girls two other girls. The little girls both looked at him and blushed at the sight of a cute older boy.

"Have you two ever seen this little girl before?" Sora asked.

"No," one the girls said shaking her head.

"I didn't see her either," the other girl said.

"Well thanks anyway," Sora said.

The Alolan nine asked around the Pokémon Center and none of the kids had seen any of the missing since their disappearances.

Sora and Kairi walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy," Sora said.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We're here looking for the kids who went missing just recently," Kairi said holding up a poster.

"You mean the kids who vanished just recently," Nurse Joy said. "I would like to tell you what I know, but I'm afraid that we're having a crisis of our own."

"What kind of crisis?" Sora asked.

"Most of the Pokémon here are acting very strangely," Nurse Joy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other worried not liking where this was going. Sora and Kairi looked at each other while Pikachu looks between them. They gathered the others as they all saw what she meant. None of the Pokémon there was responding to anything.

"I see what you mean," Sora said.

"What could have happened?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know," Nurse Joy said. "It only happened just three days ago."

"Three days ago?" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Anyone sensing a pattern here?" Sora asked.

"I am," Officer Jenny said.

"But there's only one Pokémon here that isn't effected," Nurse Joy said. She gestured the Pokémon she mentioned to come out. And it was a Popplio. Everyone was surprised to see another Alolan starter in Kanto.

"A Popplio?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **It creates special bouncy balloons to send at its opponents. When the balloons pop, the sheer force of their bursting is what deals damage. If Popplio want to create big, powerful balloons, they must be persistent. It takes daily practice for these Pokémon to develop their skills.**

"First Rowlet and now a Popplio," Sora said.

"Are you holding on to this Popplio for a trainer from Alola?" Lana asked.

"I'm afraid this little one doesn't have a trainer," Nurse Joy said. "Popplio only shown up a week ago; just before the children disappeared and the other Pokémon went into this state."

Suddenly, a ringing came from a machine the young policewoman is carrying.

"Is that your radio?" Hapu asked.

"No," Officer Jenny said. "It's picking up something."

"What is that thing, anyway?" Mallow asked.

"It's a sleep wave detector," Officer Jenny answered.

"Sleep wave detector?" Kiawe asked.

"Lately, I've been picking up sleep waves," Officer Jenny explained.

"And what are sleep waves?" Sora asked.

"Sleep waves are wave lengths," the policewoman said. "They induce sleep."

"Well it couldn't come from any of the Pokémon in this center," Nurse Joy said.

"It's not coming from in here," Officer Jenny said. "It's coming from outside."

"Pika..." Pikachu fell as he was asleep.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped. "Can you hear me?" Sora shook Pikachu. No response came from Pikachu. "Come on, buddy! Answer me!"

"Chu..." Pikachu responded in his sleep.

"Definitely not a coincidence now," Sophocles said.

"Agreed," Officer Jenny said. "Let's find the sourse of the sleep waves."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Sora placed Pikachu in his backpack. Popplio hopped aboard Sora's shoulder wanting to come along. Sora didn't want to involve a Pokémon he had just met, but there was no time for an argument.

Meanwhile, a eccentric scientist with a goatee and wearing small glasses picked up the same sleep waves.

"I knew it!" The scientist said. "The sleep waves are coming from this town! Hohohoho! Wait until I get my hands on you, little treasures. And then the world will bow to my will and mine alone! The world will know the name of Mad Ivan!"

Ivan's laughter is echoed in the warehouse he is currently occupying.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and Officer Jenny follows the sleep waves right to its source. They stop to a tall building in front of them.

"They seem to be coming from this building," Officer Jenny said.

"So tall," Sora said awestruck.

"Where on the building?" Mallow asked.

"The roof," Officer Jenny said.

The group heads inside the building and take the elevator. The signal was getting stronger the further they went. Once out of the elevator, they came across a door. Officer Jenny opened the door to find a mansion on top of the building.

"A mansion?" Sora asked.

"On top of the skyscraper?" Sophocles added.

"The signal's coming from in there," Officer Jenny said.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he and Kiawe ran towards the mansion.

"Sora, Kiawe, wait!" Kairi called out to them. Sora and Kiawe placed their ears at the door. Sora gestures to the rest to come forward. They did exactly that.

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"Someone's inside," Kiawe said. "You ready, Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "On the count of three."

Sora and Kiawe counted at once.

"One. Two. THREE!" Sora and Kiawe counted.

Both boys barge through the door. This caught everyone inside as they all people of high society. Sora and Kiawe all looked around as the rest of the group entered the mansion. A Drowzee and another yellow Pokémon with white hair tufted around its neck holding a pendulum.

"What the?" Kiawe said.

"What is going on?" Sora was just as confused.

"Excuse me," one of the patrons said. "But are you new members?"

"Members of what?" Sora asked not understanding.

"No sir," Officer Jenny said. "We've been picking up sleep waves coming from this building."

"Sleep waves, you say?" The same man stroked his chin. With a burst of realization. "Oh, I do believe this Hypno was emitting them."

Sora looked over to Drowzee and Hypno. He took out his Pokédex and pointed at them.

 **Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils.**

 **Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Drowzee**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Hypno holds a pendulum in its hand. The arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lull the foe into a deep state of hypnosis. While this Pokémon searches for prey, it polishes the pendulum.**

"A Drowzee and a Hyno," Kairi muttered. "These are the evolution line of these hypnosis Pokémon, right?"

"That is correct, young lady," the man nodded. "We used to have two Drowzee; and as you can see one of our Drowzee evolved into a Hypno just three days ago."

"Three days ago?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine exclaimed at once.

"I knew it!" Officer Jenny said. "I knew this was connected to the children disappearing and the Pokémon losing energy."

"Popplio," Popplio said.

"We've been using the Pokémon instead of using sleeping medicine," one of the patrons said.

"And what do you mean we?" Illima asked.

"Why the members of the Pokémon Lovers Club," the man said. "And I am the president of the club."

"Pokémon Lovers Club?" Sora asked.

"Precisely," the president said. "All of our members absolutely adore Pokémon. Both Drowzee and Hypno have become our favorite Pokémon. We all work hard in the city that we all suffer from insomnia, so all of our efforts had paid off when our Drowzee evolved. And we've been using Hypno's hypnotic powers to help us sleep at night."

Lillie didn't like how that came out.

One of the club's members sat in the chair in front of Hypno as it swung its pendulum emitting sleep waves.

"Oh no! You mustn't do that!" Lillie said. "Hypno is only emitting sleep waves by sapping energy from other Pokémon!"

"What do you mean?" The club's president asked.

"Yeah Llillie," Sophocles said. "Fill us in."

"That only made a side-effect," Lillie said. "Hypno's Hypnosis is usually used on only other Pokémon. But beacuse it was altered to effect humans, it's making a side-effect on the other Pokémon."

Sora took off his backpack and shown Pikachu to everyone. The club's president and the other members gasped at the sight.

"Oh dear," the club's president said. "If I had known that would happen, I would never have put this to practice. I assure you it was purely an accident."

"You don't think maybe that it effected some kids who might be sensitive to it too?" Acerola guessed.

"It's possible," Lillie said.

Popplio jumps off of Sora's back as he placed Pikachu next to Drowzee and looked Hypno right in the eyes. Sora's curiosity got the better of him now.

"Let's see," Sora said. Hypno waved its pendulum on Sora. Sora became influenced by its hypnosis and went on all fours. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"He's being controlled by the hypnosis," Lillie said. "He's going through Pokémon Gaeri."

"What the heck is that?!" Kiawe asked.

"It's what Sora's going through making him behave like a Pikachu," Lillie explained.

"He thinks he's a Pokémon?" Kairi gasped.

"Pikachu! Pika, Pika! Pika!" Sora said in a trance. Sora got up and ran out the mansion.

"Sora! Come back!" Kairi called to him.

"We better go after him before he hurts himself," Hapu said.

Everyone agreed to that.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Officer Jenny, and the club's president followed Sora blindly into the park. They caught up with Sora who accidentally led them to a lake where the missing kids were under the same influence as Sora; but they all thought they were different Pokémon.

"The missing kids!" Kiawe said.

"Sora led us to them," Mina said in a low tone.

"That's good news," Lana said.

"How on earth could this have happened?" The club's president asked in disbelief.

Officer Jenny went up to the kids clapping her hands trying to snap them out of it.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go home," Officer Jenny said. She grabbed a little girl thinking that she's a Makikarp by the hand out of the puddle. "Come on! Wake up! Your mothers and fathers are worried sick about you."

"It's not going work," Lillie said to the policewoman. "No matter what we do, we can't snap them out of it."

"And how are we going to do it?" Mallow asked.

"I have no idea," Lillie admitted.

"I have an idea," the club president said. "We can use Drowzee to cure the children?"

Everyone looked at the club president wanting to know what he means.

"You think that's a good idea?" Kairi asked with concern. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Kairi could be right," Illima said. "There could be some severe consequences done to them."

"You have nothing to fear," the club's president said. "Sleep waves interacts dream wave lengths. Our Drowzee may counteract Hypno's wavelengths."

Everyone looked at Lillie for an opinion.

"That'll work," Lillie said. "Whenever there is sleep, there's also dreams. So if we use that on Sora, he might snap out of it."

"It's worth a try," Kairi said.

Everyone brought Sora back to the Pokémon Lovers Club and sat him down in a chair.

"Now Drowzee, if you use your dream wave lengths and focus them on this boy," the club's president said.

"Drowzee," Drowzee emits its dream waves into Sora. He stops acting like a Pikachu. Drowzee claps its hands.

"Huh?" Sora looked around the room and turned to the others. "Hey guys! You wouldn't believe the weirdest dream I just had."

"It sounds like Sora," Lana whispered. "But is it really him?"

"Only one way to find out," Kiawe whispered back. "Hey Sora. When are you going to ask Kairi out on a date?"

Sora and Kairi's faces turned red at that statement.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?!" Sora yelled. "We're just friends!"

"He's back," Kiawe snickered.

The Alolan nine laughed as they found Sora's reaction priceless. Sora looked over to Kairi with her face still red.

"Did I miss something?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't answer the question and just looked at him. "Why are you looking at me funny? Do I have something on my face?"

Kairi and the Alolan nine explained to Sora that he thought that he was a Pikachu under the influence of Hypno's hypnosis and he led them to the missing kids. Sora couldn't believe what he was told.

"With that out of the way now we've got to get those kids back to normal," Officer Jenny said.

"That's right," Sora agreed. "But how?"

"You can leave that to me and my reliable partner," Kiawe said taking out a Pokéball. "Turtonator! Come on out!" The Pokéball lets out a huge turtle-like Pokémon with spikes on the shell.

Sora, Kairi, and the members of the Pokémon Lovers Club were amazed by this Pokémon, since it was not from Kanto. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at Turtonator.

 **Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Dragon**

 **The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point. It gushes fire and poisonous gases from its nostrils. Its dung is an explosive substance and can be put to various uses.**

"Tutonator carry Drowzee," Kiawe ordered.

"Turtonator," Turonator said picking up Drowzee.

They ran out the mansion to get the kids back to normal, but they were interrupted by a shadowy form of energy stopping them in their tracks.

"What now?" Sora asked annoyed.

They saw two ghostly Pokémon come out from nowhere, one was looks like a dark sphere surrounded by light purple gas. Gastly has large, white eyes and a large mouth with a small pair of fangs. And the other is purple, spiky, floating figure with triangular eyes, tiny pupils, fangs and disembodied, three-fingered, clawed hands. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the two ghostly Pokémon.

 **Gastly, the Gas Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost/Poison**

 **Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.**

 **Haunter, the Gas Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Gastly**

 **Type: Ghost/Poison**

 **Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.**

"Oh great!" Sora moaned. "Ghost Type Pokémon here causing us trouble."

"Where did they come from?" Kairi asked.

"From me," a new voice came. Everyone looked at the source and saw a man coming in by hang glider. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Mad Ivan; scientist extraordinaire! And I intend to take possession of that Drowzee and Hypno. And I will do anything to obtain them, even if it means that I have to battle you for them!"

"If it's a battle you want! Then that's what's you're going to get!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. But Popplio stepped in and fired a barrage of bubbles at Gastly and Haunter. "What are you doing, Popplio?"

"Popplio," Popplio said.

"You want to help us?" Sora asked.

"Popplio!" Popplio said nodding.

"Well if you think you can beat those two, then I have faith in you! Go for it!" Sora said.

Popplio fired the bubbles again. Hitting both ghost Pokémon at once. Then water formed around Popplio as it flew in the air like a torpedo. The impact causes serious damage to Gastly.

"That was Aqua Jet," Lana said.

"And she used Bubble Beam as well," Kairi added.

"You little neophyte!" Ivan yelled. "How dare you do that to my babies! Gastly! Haunter! Shadow Ball now!"

Gastly and Haunter fires their Shadow Ball attacks right at Popplio. The sea lion Pokémon dodges the attacks with another Aqua Jet and hitting Haunter with another Bubble Beam. Popplio then finishes them off with a powerful Ice Beam, freezing them both. Ivan called back both of Gastly and Haunter into their Pokéballs.

"Way to go, Popplio!" Sora cheered.

"Popplio!" Popplio said clapping her flippers.

"I'm not done yet!" Ivan sneered taking out another Pokéball. "Gengar! Go!" Mad Ivan threw his Pokéball letting out his Gengar. Sora took out his Pokédex once again.

 **Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Haunter**

 **Type: Ghost/Poison**

 **Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.**

"So having all three evolved forms is a trend these days," Sora said.

"Gengar, start off with Dark Pulse!" Ivan ordered as Gengar fired dark energy from its hands. The dark energy makes its way to Popplio when Kiawe gave the word.

"Turtonator! Protect Popplio with Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered as Turtonator steps in front of Popplio. The spikes on Turtonator's shell glows as the attack made contact and explodes. Use Dragon Tail!" Turtonator's long tail glows as it swung its tail glowing purple. The attack sends Gengar back. Popplio fires Bubble Beam cauing serious damage to Gengar. Ivan had seen enough and drew Gengar to its Pokéball.

"Gengar, come back!" Ivan said. "You haven't seen the last of Mad Ivan! I shall return!" Ivan grabbed his hang glider and flew off.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Officer Jenny said. "But I will be glad to arrest him if he should ever fall under my radar again."

Everyone turned to Popplio as she smiled at them.

"But we owe it all to you," Sora said.

"Popplio! Popplio!" Popplio clapped.

Everyone made it to the park as Drowzee emits its dream waves on the kids. The process even worked on Pikachu. Drowzee clapped its hands waking the kids up.

"Hey! How did I get to the middle of the park?" one of the missing boys asked.

"Yeah! I should be working on being a Pokémon trainer," another boy said.

All the kids went off home like nothing happened. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were relieved to see that everything was now okay.

"Pika," Pikachu said woke up. "Pikachu."

"Good to see that you're okay, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Arnold!" The woman from before said running in the park. As luck would have it, one of the missing boys a boy with Sora's exact hairstyle but with blonde hair ran up to his mother and embraced her. And Juding by his appearance, he was younger than Sora just by a few years.

"Mama!" Arnold said hugging his mom. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I worried you."

"That doesn't matter," Arnold's mother said. "All that matters is that you're safe."

With that over and done with, the group made it to the Pokémon Center and cured the Pokémon there. The Pokémon were just dreaming much to their relief.

Sora bent down to Popplio and picked her up.

"We owe this to you," Sora smiled.

"Popplio!" Popplio beamed.

"And since you don't belong to anyone," Sora said. "How would like to join my team? There's always room for one more."

"Popplio!" Popplio hugged Sora hard as she accepted.

"I'll take that for a yes!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and hurling it in the air. Popplio catches the ball with her nose and flipped it as her nose pushes the button on the Pokéball taking her inside. Stars swirls around confirming the catch. "Welcome aboard, Popplio!" Sora said before the Pokéball teleports straight to Professor Oak's lab. "He's sure gonna be in for a surprise when he sees Popplio."

Kairi was happy for him as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Popplio will make such a cute addition to the team," Kairi said.

"I do hope you do take very good care of Popplio," Nurse Joy said.

Over to Professor Oak's lab, he just recieved word that Sora has another Pokémon in his possession.

"Oh my! Sora managed to get himself another new Pokémon," the professor said. "What did he send me this time?" The Pokéball opens up and lets out Popplio. "Another Pokémon from the Alola region, I pressume. That boy must have an act for catching such gems."

"Popplio?" Popplio asked.

"Welcome aboard, my little friend," Professor Oak said. "You're going to like it here. Especially with the other new friends you'll meet here." The professor gestures to Sora's other Pokémon. "Butterfree, Beedrill, Zubat, Krabby, Sandshrew, Rockruff, Vulpix, Psyduck, Primeape. Meet Popplio."

The other Pokémon openly welcomes the newest addition to the team as Popplio expresses her gratitude by blowing bubbles all over the room making it into a bubble party. Things were definitely going to get even lively around the place.


	19. Pokémon Fashion Flash

**Episode 19: Pokémon Fashion Flash**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine makes a stop over at Scissor Street just downtown of Hop Hop Hop Town.

"Why did we stop by here?" Sora asked.

"Well I had interest in this place for quite some time," Illima admitted. "This place is famous for bringing out the latest fashion trends just for Pokémon."

"But that dosen't answer the question on why we're here," Sora pointed out.

"No," Illima admitted. "But you'll have to wait and see for yourselves."

They walked by a poster which has a golden yellow fox Pokémon with nine tails with an orange tip at the end of each tail and a purple moth Pokémon with black eyes, along with two white fangs protruding from its mouthpart. Venomoth has a head, thorax, and abdomen. And wings that's larger than its body.

They walk by a beauty shop with a very long line as the Pokémon are anxiously waiting to go inside.

"This place must very popular if it's got this much business," Sophocles said.

"Are you kidding?" One of the waiting customers asked. "This is called 'Salon de Poké.' The hottest fashion salon in Scissor Street! This place opened up just two months ago! And business has been booming!"

"And the guys who run it are miracle workers!" another customer said. "These two are called the Fasion Kings of Scissor Street!"

Inside the Salode Poké, the place is ran by two homosexual men. One is wearing what appears to be a biker's outfit and the other is wearing a purple and white sleeveless shirt with a french beret with crimson sweat pants. Currently, they are tending to a Raichu and a Dodrio.

"Marvelous! Marvelous!" the biker said tending to Raichu. "When I'm done with you; you'll be the envy of every of mouse Pokémon in the city!"

"Oui mon ami," the second man said in a French accent. He was making Dodrio look like an 1980's rock star with "But wait til you see ze work I did for le Dodrio."

Once the stylists were finished, they presented Raichu and Dodrio to the costumer waiting reading a magazine while waiting for her Pokémon. She wore a blue dress and glasses.

"Madame," the biker called out. "Your Raichu and Dodrio are fini!"

The woman looked at her two Pokémon awestrucked.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman exclaimed. "They both look fabulous! You two outdo yourselves every time!"

"We aim to please madame," the French stylist said.

Raichu and Dodrio looked at the mirror across from them and had a dreaded look on their faces. They obviously don't like what they saw. The woman left with her two Pokémon after paying for their of services.

Once she was out of sight, the two men gave off a frown.

"I don't know how much longer I have to speak in that French Accent," the second "stylist" said getting out of the accent.

"Don't worry, Frank," the first stylist said. "Our hard work will pay off soon. All these idiots care about is making their Pokémon stand out; and all we care about is getting rich off of it!"

"I hope that it was worth it, Carl," Frank said. "I just hope my voice doesn't break from this phony accent."

It turns out that the place was being run by a couple of con artists. Con artists pretending to be openly gay men when they're actually brothers. The two con artists talked among themselves for a bit.

Outside, the group saw the latsest customer leave the place.

"I can see why it's so popular," Lillie said.

"But I don't think that the Pokémon like it," Kairi said.

"Why not?" Mallow asked wanting to know what she meant.

"Just look at those two," Kairi said. "They seem to treat their Pokémon like they're fashion accessories."

Eight of the Alolan nine all nodded while Illima was looking around the place. Sora looked at him like something was wrong.

"Illima?" Sora looked at his friend.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Illima said. He looked and looked until he found what he was looking for. It looked like a Pokémon massage parlor. They go inside and they stop a young woman with aquamarine hair and violet eyes giving a Chansey a very good massage. "This is the place I was looking for." They all looked at Chansey's skin as it glowed a bright shine.

"There," the woman said. "Now you'll have more energy!"

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chansey said striking a pose in front of the mirror. The customer inside , a flamboyant man who happens to be Chansey's trainer.

"So where's my precious Chansey?" he got his answer when they walked up to her customer. "Ooh! You look absolutely gorgeous! Suzie! I am so glad I came in here, because you are a wonderful worker!"

"Thank you very much," Suzie said. "Your praise makes it all worth it."

"We'll see you soon, Suzie," the customer said as he left with Chansey. Suzie looks over to the group and she recognizes one of them.

"Illima?" Suzie blurted out. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Suzie," Illima said. "I can see that you're doing well for yourself."

"You too," Suzie said. "But who're your friends?"

"Allow me to introduce them to you," Illima started. "Meet Sora, Kairi, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. Everyone allow me introduce you to Suzie; an old friend of mine from my childhood."

"Nice to meet you," Lillie greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Suzie said. "Illima told me about you from his letters."

"He writes to you about us?" Kiawe raised a brow.

"Well he did from when he was attending the Pokémon School in Alola," Suzie admitted. "But Sora and Kairi are new to me."

"Did he even tell you about a trainer named Riku?" Lana asked.

"Of course," Suzie nodded. "Him and his Eevee."

"Is that so?" Sora said as he looked around the room. He stopped looking when something caught his eye. It was a Litten taking a nap a red chair. "Is that a Litten over there?"

"A Litten?" Kiawe asked looking at what Sora was looking at. "I'll be damed! It is!"

Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the sleeping cat Pokémon.

 **Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves. Trying to pet Litten before it trusts you will result in a nasty scratch from its sharp claws. Be careful.**

Litten stirs awake and saw the newcomers looking at it.

"Your Litten is such a little cutie," Kairi gushed.

"Litten isn't mine actually," Suzie corrected her. "I just left a bowl of milk for it just two nights ago, but it hasn't left since."

"Well I guess he won't mind if I pet him for a bit," Kairi was about to do so when Litten hissed at her and swiped a claw at her. "Or maybe he does mind." Kairi pulled her hand back not wanting to get scratched.

"Litten doesn't like anyone trying to get close to it," Suzie said. "Litten only opens up to me."

"You don't think it's only beacuse Suzie's been nice to Litten is the reason for that?" Sora asked.

"It seems likely," Kairi said. She looks at Litten still glaring at her.

Illima looked at Suzy remembering the times they had as kids. They would play all sorts of games and splash each other with the sea water. Illima was ashamed to admit it, but he had the biggest crush on her. So he decided to tell her how felt, but he waited too long to do it. Illima was shocked to hear that she was moving to Kanto. They swore that they would write each other very often. Illima decided to tell Suzie his feelings the next time he saw her. It wouldn't be the same to do it on paper.

Illima's face had a tint of pink on his face.

"Illima? Illima! Illima!" Sophocles snapped him out of it. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Illima lied. Illima remembered of how much magazines he saw her in as a Pokémon Breeder. And how she won three years of the World's Pokémon Breeders Consecutive Contest. And he's never been so prouder of her.

Suzie invited everyone to join her for lunch.

Sora and Kairi explained on how they first first met each other when Sora saved her life from Pokémon hunters and how they've been traveling ever since. And how they ran into Illima and the others on their way to Celadon City.

"That's quite a story," Suzie said. She glances over to Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Rowlet eating the Pokémon food Kairi had made for them. "And I have to say that you've raised your Pokémon very well. They all look iincredibly healthy. What kind of diet are you getting them on?"

"That would be Kairi's handy work here," Sora said.

"I got the recipe from Brock back in Pewter City," Kairi said. "The Pokémon just absolutely love it."

"You two have done an excellent job," Suzie beamed. She smiled at the two of them. It's like that they're taking of Sora's Pokémon together, which is technically accurate. "Before I became a breeder, I started out as a Pokémon nutritionist." Litten saw the other Pokémon eating the food in the bowl. Litten walks up to them. Pikachu gestures the fire cat Pokémon to help himself. Litten took a bite and liked it instantly.

"Looks like that Litten likes Kairi's cooking too," Acerola said.

"Almost as much as Sora does," Mallow said.

Sora blushed at that as it was very true. Kairi blushed just as much as Sora did. Everyone but Illima laughed.

"On our way over here," Sora said changing the subject. "We passed by this tacky looking place just outside from you."

Suzie sighed as she knew what he meant.

"You mean 'Salon de Poké?" Suzie asked. Sora nodded confirming it. "Well ever since that place opened up two months ago, trainers from all over started to go there. The same-sex coupe running it just care about making Pokémon stand out. But there's something about those two that I just don't like."

"What do you mean?" Mallow asked.

"Well I don't know all the details," Suzie said. "But there's something that's just plain fishy and I can't quite put my finger on it."

Everyone looked amongst themselves as they were wondering if they were just over charging their customers. Just then they hear a ringing from inside. Everyone looked at the door and Suzie looked at what looks like a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Zane!" Suzie gasped. Illima's heart felt like it was about to shatter when she obviously knows him.

"Hey Suzie," Zane greeted. "I was in the neighborhood and I'd check in on you."

"That's very considerate of you," Suzie said.

Zane took notice of everyone sitting around.

"I didn't think that you had company here," Zane said.

"Actually Zane, there's someone I want to introduce you to," Suzie gestures to Illima who happens to hide his broken hearted expression and walked over to them. "This is Illima. He's an old childhood friend from Alola. Illima, this is Zane; a friend I made when I first came here."

"It's good to meet you," Illima said holding out his hand.

"You too," Zane said shaking Illima's hand.

"And these are his friends," Suzie said. "Sora and Kairi are from right here in Kanto, but the rest are from Alola."

"It's very good to meet all of you," Zane said as he smiled. His smiled faded to concern. "I came here to tell you to keep an eye out for any suspicious looking people."

"Suspicious looking people?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "I just got word that there are two guys calling themselves 'the Poké Bandits' are somewhere in the area. They broke out of prison several months ago for using their Pokémon for theft and fraud."

"Man, apart from Mad Ivan, Team Rocket and Pokémon hunters, there are guys just as bad," Sora said.

"I just heard about it from the news," Zane said. "And so I thought that I warn Suzie of what's going on."

"You're always looking for me," Suzie said. Illima wondered if Zane is her significant other. But if he is, then Illima would have to be support of their relationship. "But I'm more concerned about how my methods will be all for nothing if the stylists at Salon de Poké only care about making Pokémon look good on the inside or the outside."

"You shouldn't say that!" Illima spoke up. Everyone looked at him and saw how determined he was to help Suzie out. "We'll all do our part to help you out!"

"Illima's right!" Sora said. "We have to show those guys what's on the inside, not the outside."

Kairi nodded as she agreed.

"Yeah let's do it," Kairi said.

"I'm game if you are," Sophocles said.

Soon,the rest of the Alolan nine started to voice their own opinions on the matter. Suzie and Zane were moved by this sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"That's really kind of you," Suzie said.

"But how?" Zane asked.

"If they want to put style over substance, we'll give substance with style!" Illima said.

Meanwhile outside, a girl with long coke bottle glasses walks down the street with her own Psyduck being light blue with a whitish cyan bill.

"Come along Psyduck," the girl said. "We're almost there."

With that done, Sora and his friends went around the area handing out fliers on giving properbcare to Pokémon. Suzie was demonstrating by giving a message on Pikachu.

"Each Pokémon requires special care and attention," Suzie lectured. "Whenever a Pokémon has been injured in a battle, you should apply a therapeutic massage."

"Pika," Pikachu beamed finding the massage to his liking.

"This volunteer and his Pikachu will no demonstrate on what we've learned in today's lecture," Suzie said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"As you all know, Pikachu's electric sacs are located in its cheeks," Suzie said. "And they become very tense after a difficult battle."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Sora will you massage Pikachu's cheeks just like I showed you?" Suzie gestures Sora.

"Sure," Sora said as he started to massage Pikachu. Sora tickled Pikachu by mistake at first but he quickly got the hang of it. "Does that feel great, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The people inside started muttering seeing how a natural he is. Litten looks over to Sora and Pikachu seeing how close those two are. Litten felt envious of that. Litten wished he had a trainer who would care about him as Sora did Pikachu.

"Good communication is essential to both Pokémon and trainer," Suzie said. "These techniques builds trust and bring out a Pokémon's personality."

"I think Suzie will agree that these techniques are as good as the trainer or breeder who uses it," Illima said.

Some of the trainers looked at their Pokémon starting to have second thoughts of their decisions on the matter.

Within hours, Salon de Poké was starting to have fewer and fewer customers.

"What's going on out here?" Carl asked. "Frank! What's up?"

"You're not going to believe this," Frank said. "But that massage parlor just down from us is getting a business increase!"

"What?!" Carl exclaimed. He looked and saw what his brother meant. "Oh no! That breeder bitch is stealing away our money!"

"We'll go bankrupt in a matter of days if this keeps up!" Frank said.

"You're right, Frank!" Carl said. "And we're going to fix their wagon!"

"Yeah!" Frank said as he took out his Pokéball. "Venomoth! Go!" He throws it letting Venomoth out.

"Venomoth!"

"Fly over to that massage parlor and cause trouble!" Frank instructed. "Make them want to come over here!"

"Venomoth!" Venomoth nodded as it flew at the back so that it could not be seen.

Venomoth flew in through the door making sure that nobody saw it. The venous moth Pokémon flew up in an attempt to cause a problem. But without warning, Mimikyu pops out of Acerola's Pokéball and sensed Venomoth in the area. Mimikyu snuck around and climbed up to the ceiling not wanting Venomoth to see. Mimikyu carefully goes up behind Venomoth. Mimikyu took out its shadowy claw amd swiped at Venomoth. Everyone was caught off guard by this as both Venomoth and Mimikyu fell to the ground.

"Mimikyu!" Acerola gasped. "What you doing out?"

"And where did that Venomoth come from?!" Kiawe asked.

Venomoth tried to wriggle out of Mimikyu's hold. But the disguise Pokémon wasn't gonna budge. Venomoth eventually broke out of its grip and flew back out with everyone following it to the door. They all saw Venomoth fly back to the Salon de Poké.

"It came from there?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about them!" Suzie said.

"What's their beef with you?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know," Illima said. "But we're going to find out. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Suzie, and Zane all rush out. Litten blindly followed them there not thinking about what he's doing.

Venomoth flew inside with Carl and Frank anxiously waiting for Venomoth's return. The group stood outside and listened to the conversation.

"Venomoth! What happened?!" Frank asked. "I thought I told you to make trouble!"

Sora and Illima didn't like how that sounded.

"Forget it Frank!" Carl said. "We've got to work hard if we're going to make our scam work! And drive that little bitch out in the street."

Everyone suddenly bursts in catching the con artists in the act.

"That's all we needed to know!" Sora said.

"Your scheme ends here!" Kiawe said.

"And how dare you try to sabotage Suzie's business like this!" Illima said in an angry tone.

"We've been found out!" Frank said.

"Not yet we haven't!" Carl said. "We'll deal with them just so as they don't get the cops! Carl took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Ninetales! Let's get going!" The Pokéball lets out a Ninetales ready for a battle. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at Ninetales.

 **Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Vulpix**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent—it can understand human speech.**

"Pikachu! You ready?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said.

"I'll help too," Illima said throwing a Pokéball. "Bewear! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a black and pink bear-like Pokémon with its legs and the front of its body are black, while its head, back, and tail are pink. Across the top of its head is a white band with two tufts of fur on each end. This white marking give it the appearance of wearing a headband with decorative bear ears. It has a short, white muzzle with a triangular black nose. There are pink paw pads on its front paw, and white digital pads on its hind. It has a short tail with dark pink rings. Sora pointed his Pokédex at this new Pokémon.

 **Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Stufful**

 **Type: Normal/Fighting**

 **The moves it uses to take down its prey would make a martial artist jealous. It tucks subdued prey under its arms to carry them to its nest. Once it accepts you as a friend, it tries to show its affection with a hug. Letting it do that is dangerous—it could easily shatter your bones.**

Sora cringed at the thought of being crushed by this big Pokémon. But he had to focus on the battle at hand.

"Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu charged.

"Ninetales! You use quick attack too!"

"Ninetales!" Ninetales charged at Pikachu with such strength. "Tail Slap!" Ninetales smack Pikachu twice in a row.

"Bewear! Use Hammer Arm!" Illima called. Bewear swung its arms right at Venomoth; the bug Pokémon dodges the attack before it could hit.

"Venomoth, you use Sludge Bomb!" Frank ordered as Venomoth lets out a huge ball of purple sludge and hurls it at Bewear. Bewear gets hit by the move covered with the substance. "Now use Bug Bite!" Venomoth goes on the bear Pokémon biting it.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right Ninetales hitting it right on target.

"Fire Blast!" Carl ordered as Ninetales fires a blast of a fire attack forming a kanji shape. The attack hits both Pikachu and Bewear knocking them out.

"Pikachu!" Sora exclaimed.

"Bewear! No!" Illima also exclaimed.

Before, Kiawe, Lana or anyone else could do a thing, Litten jumps in and joins the battle.

"Litten?" Sora was shocked to see Litten just jump in.

Before Sora could ask why Littlen was here, Litten charged at Ninetales using Fire Fang on the fox Pokémon. Venomoth tried to help out, but Litten fired his Flamethrower attack hitting Venomoth on target. Litten swiped at Ninetales with Shadow Claw. Sora and the others were impressed by Litten's burst of power. Even Suzie was surprised by this.

"I had no idea Litten was so tough," Suzie said surprisingly.

"Neither did I," Mina said.

"But Litten is showing them whose boss!" Lana said.

Litten let out one powerful Flamethrower sending it to Ninetales, Venomoth and their trainers. They all fell to the ground totally beaten.

After a few short minutes, the police arrived and arrested the con artists.

"So it was the Poké Bandits running the show of this place," Officer Jenny said. "You two have been on my radar for a very long time."

"Everything was going smoothly until you all came along!" Carl sneered as he's been forced in the police van. The van drives off taking the Poké Bandits off to jail.

"I can't believe that they conned me!" One trainer exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Another trainer groaned.

"I hope that they get what's coming to them in prison!" another trainer said.

"What you all saw was inner strength," Sora called out to the trainers. "Litten just shown us his inner strength and true personality. You don't need some fancy costume or makeup to standout! Pokémon are not fashion accessories and shouldn't be treated as such."

They all realized how right he was as they took off the flashy getup and decided to express themselves with their inner strength and outer beauty.

Back at the massage parlor, Litten rubs against Sora's leg as he's starting to open up to him. Kairi smiled at the sight. Sora was worried about being swiped by Litten's claw like he tried with Kairi, but Litten looks at him letting him know that it's okay. Sora picks Litten up and pets him.

"You're such a good kitty," Sora said stroking his fur. "Not like a certain cat that causes trouble from time to time."

Kairi walks up to Sora and pets Litten on the head.

"I think Litten wants you to be his trainer now, Sora," Kairi said.

"Is that right?" Sora asked as Litten meows as he nodded. Sora places Litten down and grabs a Pokéball in front of Litten. "It's good to have you!" Litten presses the button on the Pokéball as he flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Got me a Litten." Sora smiled as the Pokéball teleports to Professor Oak's lab.

Over to Illima and Suzie the two of them were alone.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Suzie asked.

"Well there's a reason I wanted to speak to you alone," Illima admitted. "For one thing..." he paused as he sighed. It was now or never. He had to let his childhood crush know at once. "The thing is, I had a crush on you when we were younger." Suzie was surprised by this confession. Even though that it took him years to admit it, but felt sudden.

"Illima," Suzie said. "I..."

"Are you and Zane together?" Illima asked catching Suzie off guard. "You can tell me of you want. Just as you know that I will support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you Illima," Suzie said. "The thing is, Zane and I started dating for a whole year." Suzie said. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I understand," Illima said. "The only thing that I want for you is to be happy. I wanted to tell you how you felt; I'm just very sorry it took forever to do it."

Suzie kissed Illima on the cheek.

"Thank you for telling me, anyway," Suzie said.

With that over and done with, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on with woth their journey and for Sora's fifth Gym battle. And now that Sora has caught all three starter Pokémon once again, his team had just gotten a tad stronger.

 **And that's the end of the Alolan starter arc. Now we shall close off once more. What other surprises is waiting for our friends. Just read and follow the fic to find out.**


	20. The Howl of Lycanroc

**Episode 20:** **The Howl of Lycanroc**

A few days had passed since Sora has caught Litten and Popplio. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu and the Alolan nine made a stop at a nearby Pokémon Center so that Sora could exchange Pokémon with Professor Oak. He exchanged his Rowlet and Pidgeotto for Zubat and Rockruff.

Once Sora's team was all healed up, made a stop for lunch. Kairi and Mallow decided to try some hot ramen. Out of nowhere, a young man caught a whiff of the ramen cooking. The same can said for the Lycanroc next to him. This Lycanroc was different from Riku's Lycanroc. It has brown fur with white markings around its paws, neck, and tail. It has a long bushy tail, pointed ears, and blue eyes, and the pebbles around its neck as a Rockruff have now grown into long, rocky spikes resembling the rays of a sun.

"You smell that Lycanroc?" the young man asked. Lycanroc barked as it did. "Something smells delicious." He and his Lycanroc went over to the source of the smell.

Kairi and Mallow had gotten done as the group started to enjoy the bowl of noodles mixed with the meat and vegetables put into it.

Pikachu and the other Pokémon were enjoying it as well. Rockruff wolfed down every bite of his Pokémon food. Zubat enjoyed his diving his fangs in. The rest of the Alolan nine's Pokémon enjoyed the Pokémon food provided to them.

"This is exquisite," Illima complemented.

"You outdo yourself every time," Kiawe added.

"Thanks you guys," Kairi beamed.

"This ramen is even better than the store bought kind," Sora said. "Especially with your hands."

Kairi blushed as she was complemented by Sora once again.

The young man and his Lycanroc came up to the group.

"Excuse me," the young man called out to the group.

They all turned and saw him.

"My Lycanroc and I were just walking by and we caught a whiff of your meal," he said.

"Would you like a bowl of ramen?" Kairi offered.

"I don't want to impose," the young man said before his stomach growled. "But I guess a quick bite wouldn't hurt. My name's Cornelius by the way. "

He sat down and joined the group for lunch. Kairi even provided his Lycanroc with a bowl of Pokémon food. Sora looked at this Lycanroc and saw how different from the one Riku has. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the wolf Pokémon.

 **Lycanroc Midday Form, the Wolf Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rockruff**

 **Type: Rock**

 **The rocks in its mane are sharper than a knife. Fragments that break off are treasured as good luck charms.** **Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons. This form only occurs when Rockruff evolves in the day.**

"So another Lycanroc," Sora said. "This one is different from the one I battled against."

"You're talking about the Midnight Form Lycanroc," Cornelius pointed out. "I had my Lycanroc ever since she was a Rockruff. But how did you come across your Rockruff?"

"Rockruff just shown up at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center on my way to Celadon City," Sora explained.

"But I take it that you caught yours in Alola, right?" Lillie asked.

"Actually, I grew up on Cinnabar Island. On my tenth birthday, she was a gift from my mother. She caught her on her trip to Alola," he said. "Rockruff was my very first Pokémon. We've been through a lot together. And I do mean a lot."

"You two must have been close," Sora said.

"Yeah we have," Cornelius said as he smiled. "We won our share of battles together. But I will tell you to keep an eye on Rockruff though."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Well when Rockruff gets close to evolving, it gets a tad aggressive," Cornelius explained. "I remember when my Rockruff evolved. One day, Rockruff just started to chew on things, but it wasn't teething, it just tore things apart. And that shows when we were battling against a Poliwrath. Rockruff was at a huge disadvantage, but the tables turned when she evolved. Lycanroc saved the day with that sudden burst of evolution." Conelius looks over to his Lycanroc eating next to Sora's Rockruff. "I think that the Lycanroc your Rockruff will evolve into will be a strong one."

Sora dreaded that Rockruff wouldn't be as playful when he and Kairi first met him, but Sora was stoked at the thought of having a strong Pokémon like Lycanroc on his team.

Soon after lunch, Kairi started to play with Rockruff as she rubbed his belly. Sora along with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Zubat were doing some training. Sora decided to try some sparring exercises with the Alolan nine's Pokémon. He started off with Kiawe and his Turtonator.

"Squirtle! Water Gun!" Sora ordered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired his Water Gun at the larger Pokémon.

"Turtonator! Block it with Dragon Tail!" Kiwae ordered as Turtonator swung his tail at Squirtle's attack.

"Rapid Spin!" Sora ordered as Squirtle withdrew in his shell spinning like a frisbee.

"Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered as Turtonator's shell spikes glows. The attack explodes as Squirtle makes contact.

"That was great, Kiawe!" Sora said.

"You too, Sora," Kiawe said. "Your Squirtle is getting better!"

Next, it his Zubat against Acerola's Mimikyu. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at Mimikyu.

 **Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost/Fairy**

 **Mimikyu wears a ragged head cover to resemble a Pikachu to get closer to people. Because of this, its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock.**

"Makes me glad that I didn't look under that cloth," Sora said. "You ready, Zubat?" Zubat squeaks in confirmation.

"You can have the first move," Acerola said.

"Thanks for that," Sora said. "Zubat! Air Cutter!" Zubat fires Air Cutter right at Mimikyu. Sora wasn't sure way Mimikyu didn't bother dodging the move. A dust cloud forms as the hit makes contact. And when the dust cloud cleared, Mimikyu's neck just snapped and fell to the side. Sora screamed at the sight as he just killed Mimikyu. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Acerola! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill Mimikyu!"

"You didn't," Acerola said laughing. This confused Sora. "It's Mimikyu's ability that kicked in. It's known as Disguise. It's like the move Substitute. She only took about 1/8 of damage when struck. Okay Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball!" Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball right at the bat Pokémon.

"Zubat! Dodge that!" Sora called out. Zubat dodged as fast as his wings could flap. "Now dive in with Wing Attack!" Zubat dove in with his wings ready to hit his opponent.

"Shadow Claw!" Acerola said as Mimikyu's Shadow Claw brings Zubat to the ground.

Sora runs up to Zubat picking him up.

"You okay, Zubat?" Sora asked. Zubat sqeaked sadly. "Don't apologize. You're getting stronger. I can see that in your moves."

That made Zubat feel better. Zubat smiled as he flew up on Sora's head.

"Sora's right, Zubat," Acerola said. "You gotten a tad stronger in our battle. You came a long way since then."

Sora looked over to Kairi Rockruff as they were playing. Sora smiled as Rockruff affectionately licked her face.

"Hey Rockruff!" Sora called grabbing Rockruff's attention. Sora patted his knees making the puppy Pokémon come runnrunning towards him. Zubat flew off before Rockruff jumped on Sora started to lick his face. Cornelius smiled as he remembered those days.

(Flashback)

Cornelius is at the age of ten asleep in his bed. He is suddenly woken up by a few licks on his face. Cornelius woke up to find a Rockruff wearing a pink bow around her neck.

"Happy birthday, Cornelius," his mother said. Cornelius looked up and saw her in her explorer's outfit. "I caught it for you from Alola. You like it?"

"I love it, mom!" Cornelius said hugging his new Pokémon. Rockruff started to affectionately licking his face. Despite the pain of Rockruff's rocky collar there were laughter mixed in.

Sometime later, Cornelius and his Rockruff traveled around Kanto. He met and battled some trainers along the way. But time went on, Rockruff was showing signs of aggression. At Cornelius's battle one morning, Rockruff was on the ropes against a Poliwrath, a blue muscular frog-like Pokémon with a spiral on its white stomach. Poliwrath was about to finish Rockruff off with one last hit, but was caught off guard with a sudden glow as she was starting to evolve. Rockruff evoled into Lycanroc Midday Form. Lycanroc made a surprising comeback as it used a good speed attack knocking Poliwrath out. Lycanroc ran up to her trainer as Cornelius did the same. Lycanroc tackled him to the ground licking his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Lycanroc!" Cornelius smiled. "You always come through for me!"

(Back to the present)

Kairi went up to Sora and Rockruff.

"I wasn't done playing with Rockruff yet," Kairi playfully pouted.

"Hey Rockruff is my Pokémon," Sora playfully retorted. Kairi giggled as she tickled Rockruff on the belly. Pikachu and Zubat joined in with Pikachu on Kairi's head and Zubat landing on Sora's shoulder.

Cornelius looked at the two of them as Lillie came sat down next to him.

"Those two are good together, aren't they?" Lillie asked.

"Sure are," Cornelius said. "Just how long have they been together?"

"Well they're not officially a couple," Lillie said. "You can sense a bond between them. I mean Sora is a handsome guy, and he can be a bit childish at times. But he's got a big heart."

"That must be why she likes him that much," Cornelius commented.

"Yeah," Lillie nodded.

Meanwhile, Riku is walking down a road with Eevee walking beside him. Unaware that Team Rocket is just right behind him.

"That twerp has an Eevee," Jessie said.

"An Eevee that's worth capturing," James added.

"Aren't we supposed to follow Pikachu?" Meowth pointed out. Jessie conks Meowth on the head.

"Shut up, Meowth!" Jessie snarled. "That Eevee looks like it's pretty valuable, just like Pikachu. So we must capture Eevee and present it to the boss."

"Good plan, Jessie!" James snickered.

"Now let's get to it!" Jessie said.

Riku and Eevee stopped by a small waterfall so that he could fill his canteen and for Eevee to take a drink.

"You feeling satisfied, Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Eevee," Eevee said smiling.

"We should get going," Riku said. But just before they could get far, Team Rocket shows up with Ekans and Koffing already out of their Pokéballs.

"Not so fast," Jessie said.

"You're not going anywhere, kid," James said.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku asked unamused.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Riku and Eevee just stood there for a moment before they just walked the other way.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I don't think that it's a good one," Riku said.

"Eev," Eevee agreed.

Team Rocket did an anime-style fall as Jessie was infuriated by Riku's remark.

"How dare you just ignore us and walk away, you little brat!" Jessie yelled after him!

"You should show some respect for Team Rocket!" James said.

"The top cats of Kanto!" Meowth added.

"Ekanssss!" Ekans hissed.

"Koffing!" Koffing added.

"I don't know of any Team Rocket," Riku said. They just gasped at what the silver-haired boy said. "I only heard of Team Skull, but that's it. And I took them down!"

"Well, they sound like their just a bunch of amateurs compared to us!" James said.

"Actually they were just a bunch of punk clowns just like you guys," Riku scoffed. That caused Jessie to growl at his comment. "Team Rocket just sounds like a stupid idea for an organization."

"You little son of a-" Jessie snarled about to thrash Riku.

James and Meowth grabbed her holding her back.

"Easy Jessie!" Meowth said.

"We should Ekans and Koffing deal with it," James said.

"Fine," Jessie said. "We'll show that twerp not to disrespect Team Rocket and take his Eevee! Ekans go get it!"

"You move in too, Koffing!" James ordered.

Ekans and Koffing charged right towards Eevee. Riku took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Lycanroc! Go!" Riku shouted as it lets Lycanroc out of the Pokéball. Ekans and Koffing stops in their tracks as they're suddenly scared of this new Pokémon in front of them. Ekans and Koffing retreats back to their trainers shaking like crazy.

"What is the matter with you?" Jessie asked.

"Get in there and fight!" James said.

"Ekanssss! Ekanssss, Ekanssss," Ekans shook its head.

"Koffing, Koffing," Koffing added.

"Meowth! What are they saying?" Jessie asked.

"They said that they don't want to battle because that Pokémon there is too scary," Meowth translated. Ekans sucks on its rattle like a baby on his thumb.

"I don't care if its the boogeyman," Jessie said picking up Ekans. "Get in there and battle!"

"You too!" James said picking up Koffing.

They threw the two Poison Types right towards Lycanroc.

"Crush Claw!" Riku ordered as Lycanroc swung its claw right at Ekans and Koffing back at Jessie and James. Meowth was about to take their place for it.

"Okay wolfie," Meowth said. "Get ready to for a trip to Painville." Lycanroc just barked at that. "Yeah I'm going to put you there! Who else?"

"Rock Slide," Riku ordered. Lycanroc hurls large boulders right at Meowth sending him right towards Team Rocket sending them flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket flies off into the sky a star twinkles.

"That wasn't something I was expecting," Riku said. "But, at least it wasn't boring."

"Vee," Eevee agreed.

"Of course, it wasn't the first time someone had you in their sights," Riku said. "You remember, buddy?"

"Eevee," Eevee nodded.

(Flashback)

We look back into Riku's past as Riku had just recieved Eevee as his starter Pokémon. Riku and Eevee have been walking down the streets of Hau'oli City, a town located on Mele Mele Island. Just as Riku and Eevee was about to leave the city, they were quickly surrounded by a group of people wearing clothes that looked like that they were made and owned by them. The clothes are mainly black, with a skull helmet and their emblem hanging from a necklace/chain. One of the male grunts had blue hair and one of the female grunts had pink hair.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Riku asked. One of them walked up to him and it it was a style of a wannabe rapper.

"We're Team Skull," one of the male grunts said. "We're the badass gang of Alola."

"We do whatever we feel like," another male grunt said. "And we feel like doing is taking that Eevee off your hands."

"No way!" Riku snapped at them. "Eevee is my Pokémon! Go find your own!"

"After we get that Eevee," the first Team Skull grunt said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Yungoos! Go!"

The Pokéball lets out a brown mongoose-like Pokémon with lawnmower teeth, a pink nose and a yellow stripe going all straight on its back to the tail going on its underbelly.

"Eevee! Let's do this!" Riku declared.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

"Tackle!" Riku ordered as Eevee ran towards Yungoos with full force.

"You use Tackle too!" the first grunt ordered.

Both Normal Types rammed into each other, not one besting the other. They held on until they were both sent back.

"Quick Attack!" Riku called out. Eevee quickly regained his balance and ran towards his opponent hitting Yungoos hard.

"Bite!" the Skull grunt yelled out. Yungoos went towards Eevee with a full intent of biting Eevee. Eevee dodged and fired a barrage of stars right at Yungoos. This surprised even Riku to see that Eevee has used Swift for the first time. Yungoos is sent back into the first Skull grunt.

"Yungoos," the Skull grunt said. He called Yungoos back into its Pokéball and ran off with the rest. "You got lucky you little, punk ass!"

"We'll remember this!" one of the female grunts called out.

Riku picked up Eevee and smiled.

"You did great, Eevee," Riku said. "We'll be an unbeatable team."

"Eevee," Eevee beamed.

(Back to the present)

He, Eevee and Lycanroc were enjoying their lunch together.

"We even met Lycanroc after that," Riku remembered turning to Lycanroc. "I bet you remember our first meeting." Lycanroc barked as it nodded.

(Flashback)

It was night, Riku and Eevee came across a wild Rockruff. Eevee managed to have Rockruff on the ropes.

"Great job, Eevee," Riku said taking out a Pokéball. "Now that it's weakened. Time to catch it!" Riku threw the Pokéball at the wild Rockruff taking it inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Once that was done, Riku threw the Pokéball to let his new Rockruff out. Riku tried to pick Rockruff up only for Rockruff to jump up and bite him in the right shoulder. "OUCH!" Riku placed his hand over the wound to apply pressure on his wound. Eevee ran to his side concerned. "It's okay, Eevee," Riku said assuring Eevee. He looked over to Rockruff still glaring and growling at him. "That was a pretty good bite. I know you'll go places with me." Riku called Rockruff back into the Pokéball.

He returned home, his mother applying first aid on his wound. She was pretty upset about Rockruff just bit him even after catching it. Riku's classmates were even shocked at how Riku didn't release Rockruff for that. Riku managed to win the puppy Pokémon over within a matter of days. Rockruff would even jump into Riku's arms and lick the spot where it bit him, showing him how sorry Rockruff is.

(Back to the present)

Riku, Eevee, and Lycanroc had finished their lunch and continued on.

"What I won't forget is when you evolved when we were up against Plumeria," Riku remembered. "That even took me by surprise."

(Flashback)

It was night as the members of Team Skull attacked Riku's home. Among them was a young woman with golden-yellow eyes and pink hair with yellow highlights. She wears a black sleeveless tank top with an X pattern under it, black, baggy pants with white zigzag patterns, and grey sneakers. She also wore a black bracelet on her left arm, a grey locket with the Team Skull logo, and a pink Skull tattoo on her belly.

"That's him, big sister Plumeria!" one of the male grunts shouted. "That's the punk who made fools out of us!"

Plumeria just looked at him and his Pokémon. She saw that Eevee has the same hairstyle as his trainer and Rockruff was growling viciously at the intruders. She looks at him sternly as he did her.

"How dare you beat my little dummies, like that!" Plumeria snarled at him.

"Your little dummies were the ones who started it," Riku snapped back. "They wanted to snatch my Eevee! So I told them to get their own!"

"You'll pay for what you did!" Plumeria said taking out her Pokéball. "Your Eevee is coming with us if you lose! And that Rockruff as well!" Plumeria threw the Pokéball in the air. "Salazzle! Go!" the Pokéball opens to unleash a Pokémon that is similar to Salandit, but larger and a slender body. It is colored black and purple, except for a pair of pink markings on its chest. Its hands and feet have five fingers and toes each, and a pair of long ribbon-like appendages emerge from its back. Riku was about to send in Eevee when Rockruff rushed in instead. Rockruff charged at Salazzle only to make Plumeria frown. "Dragon Claw," Plumeria said as Salazzle's claw glowed a different shade of purple swiping at Rockruff.

"Rockruff!" Riku called out. Rockruff got back up and growled even more viciously. He knew that Rockruff was getting a tad more aggressive lately; more so than usual. Rockruff charged at Salazzle again only for the large lizard Pokémon to swipe at Rockruff with its tail. Rockruff was knocked back again. Rockruff slowly gets back on its feet as its eyes started to glow red. Rockruff starts to howl as Rockruff gave off a red glow. "Rockruff! You're evolving!" Riku said surprised. Rockruff stood on its hind legs and let out a powerful howl as Rockruff was now Lycanroc Midnight Form.

Riku, his mother, and the Team Skull grunts were surprised by this new evolution. Plumeria wasn't intimidated and neither was Salazzle.

"Dragon Claw again!" Plumeria ordered as Salazzle ran towards Lycanroc; just before Salazzle could hit its target, Lycanroc blocked with its forelegs and sent Salazzle back.

"Did you see that?!" one of the Team Skull grunts asked.

"That Lycanroc used Counter!" another said.

"It don't matter what moves it knows!" another grunt said. "Big sister is going to put that punk in his place!"

"Flame Burst!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle formed Flame Burst and fired it at Lycanroc only for the wolf Pokémon to dodge the move and knock it out with one swipe of its claw. Salazzle fell to the ground beaten.

None of the Team Skull members couldn't believe what they saw. Plumeria had lost.

"Big sister lost!" the grunts all said at once.

"This isn't over," Plumeria said calling Salazzle back. "You may have beaten Team Skull for now, but we'll be back!" She turned to the grunts. "Let's go!" She got on her motorcycle and drive off ahead of the grunts. The grunts got on theirs and drove off after her.

Lycanroc walked over to Riku. Riku just smiled as Lycanroc licked his face. Riku's mother was even proud. She hugged her son and his newly evolved Pokémon.

(Back to the present)

"I was just glad mom was finally able to open up to you even after what you did," Riku said.

"Eevee, Eev, Eevee, Vee," Eevee added.

Lycanroc smiled at that.

The three of them continued on with their own journey.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine, Cornelius decided to join them for a short while. Cornelius was pretty surprised to hear about how Sora saved Kairi's life from Pokémon hunters. One afternoon a few days later, Cornelius looked over to Sora and was pretty impressed by how well he handled his Pokémon.

"Hey Sora," Cornelius said.

"Yeah?" Sora responded.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me." Cornelius said. "I wanna see how good you are."

"Sure thing," Sora said smiling. "Just because that we're friends now dosen't mean that I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Cornelius said.

"How do you wanna do this?" Sora asked.

"Let's make it a double battle," Cornelius said.

"Good idea," Sora said.

The two trainers got ready for battle. Kairi and the Alolan nine decided to watch the upcoming battle. Sora was going with Pikachu and Rockruff, while Cornelius was going with his Lycanroc. He pulled another Pokéball and threw it. "Farfetch'd! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a brown duck-like Pokémon with a black marking on its forehead and holding a leek stalk. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the duck.

 **Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Farfetch'd is always seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good stalks and bad stalks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over stalks.**

"Now that's just farfetched!" Sora joked. "I'm ready when you are!"

"I'm all set!" Cornelius said. "Lycanroc! Start up with Crunch on Rockruff! Farfetch'd! You use Slash on Pikachu!" Lycanroc charged at Rockruff about to take the puppy Pokémon in her jaws. Farfetch'd swung the stalk right at Pikachu hoping to land a critical hit.

"Pikachu! Rockruff! Dodge!" Sora called to them. Pikachu and Rockruff ran passed the two opposing Pokémon. "Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt on Farfetch'd and Rockruff, you use Rock Throw on Lycanroc!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Farfetch'd, hitting the duck Pokémon on target. Rockruff formed rocks around his tail and hurls them at Lycanroc.

"Accelerock!" Cornelius ordered. Lycanroc ran with incredible speed. Sora was amazed at how easily the female wolf Pokémon was able to dodge with ease. The move hits Rockruff hard. Farfetch'd got back up. "Okay Farfetch'd, use Cut!" Farfetch'd swung the stalk at Pikachu.

"Block with Iron Tail!" Sora called.

"Pika!" Pikachu clashed his tail against Farfetch'd's stalk like two swords clashing. Both held their ground, but Farfetch'd managed to push Pikachu back. Sora had to act fast.

"Thunderbolt again!" Sora ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shocked Farfetch'd good. Because that the move was super-effective Farfetch'd was beaten.

"Return, Farfetch'd!" Cornelius said calling Farfetch'd back. "Not bad Sora! You raised your Pikachu well!"

"You too!" Sora said.

Kairi cheered on while the Alolan nine watched on. Over to Rockruff, they noticed how Rockruff is acting. Rockruff charged over to Lycanroc and bit her on the leg.

"Lycanroc!" Cornelius gasped. Sora ran towards Rockruff and picked grabbed him by the torso.

"Hey Rockruff, stop that!" Sora said. Rockruff lets go of Lycanroc and bit Sora on the arm. "OW!" Sora yelled dropping Rockruff. Sora placed his hand on the spot where Rockruff bit him, bleeding.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped running to Sora. The Alolan nine gathered around him concerned for their friend. Rockruff realized what he did and felt bad for it. "How deep is it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm okay," Sora said. "It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing!" Kairi argued. "Let me see." Kairi saw that the bite wasn't deep. She lead Sora towards her backpack and applied the first aid kit to him. She cleaned his wound and bandaged his arm. Rockruff went up Sora licking and nuzzling his hand showing his trainer how sorry he is. Sora patted Rockruff on the head.

"It's okay, Rockruff. I know you didn't mean it," Sora said. Rockruff looked over to Kairi and she held out her hand letting him that she forgives him.

Cornelius even ran up to them.

"You okay, Sora?" Cornelius asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said.

"Well, I did warn you what would happen," Cornelius said. "Your Rockruff must be close to evolving. You think we should continue?"

"Sure thing," Sora answered. "One-on-one."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard," Kairi told him.

"It's just a small flesh wound," Sora told Kairi. "That won't keep me down!" Rockruff barks in agreement. "That's it!"

Kairi shook her head at his antics.

"Okay you win," Kairi said. "Just don't come crying to me if Rockruff bites you again."

The battle was on again. Sora withdrew Pikachu from the battle. Pikachu is sitting on Kairi's lap and the Alolan nine sits besides her.

"Okay Lycanroc!" Cornelius started. "Accelerock!" Lycanroc ran towards Rockruff with such speed.

"Dodge it!" Sora ordered. Rockruff jumps out of the way in time. "Rock Throw!" Rockruff forms rocks around it and sends them towards Lycanroc.

"Block that with your own Rock Throw!" Cornelius ordered. Lycanroc formed her own Rock Throw and counteracted Rockruff's attack.

Riku, Eevee and his Lycanroc stopped as they witnessed the battle afoot. Riku instantly recognized the Rockruff he saw. He knew that Sora must have caught it afterwards. He watched the battle intensely. But he saw how Rockruff was getting aggressive with his attacks. Riku saw this before.

"Use Crunch now!" Lycanroc lunged at Rockruff taking it in her jaws. Rockruff wiggled out.

"You use Bite!" Sora ordered as Rockruff went over to Lycanroc's tail and bit her there.

"Lycanroc! Shake it off!" Cornelius called out. Lycanroc tried to shake Rockruff off, but he didn't let go. "RockThrow!" Lycanroc formed rocks all round and sent them down. Rockruff lets go before the attack could hit her. The rocks coming raining down hitting Lycanroc.

"Finish up with another Rock Throw!" Sora called out. Rockruff hurls Rock Throw right at Lycanroc finishing her off. Lycanroc was down. Cornelius clearly lost the battle. He smiled and walked over to his Lycanroc.

"You okay?" Cornelius asked. Lycanroc barks sadly to her trainer. "Don't worry. You gave it your all." He pulled out some Super Potion and sprayed it on her. Once Lycanroc was healed up, they walked over to Sora and shook his hand. "That was a good battle. You're even better than I thought."

"Thanks Cornelius," Sora said shaking his hand. "The way you handled your Lycanroc was awesome." Sora looked over to Rockruff and wagging his tail.

Everyone went over to Sora to congratulate him when Lana noticed Riku and two of his Pokémon in the distance.

"Look!" Lana said pointing at him "It's Riku!"

Everyone looked and saw them walk up to the group. Riku looked over towards and Sora and smiled.

"You did better than when we battled," Riku said.

"Nice to see you too," Sora said sarcastically.

Riku looked down towards Rockruff looking over at Riku's Lycanroc looking feral.

"Your Rockruff put up such a good fight," Riku said. Riku turned to Cornelius and his Lycanroc. "And you did pretty good yourself."

"Thanks," Cornelius said. "The name's Cornelius."

Cornelius took out his hand.

"Riku," Riku said taking Cornelius's hand. In a half hour later, Riku joins the group for dinner. Riku was pretty amazed at how Sora managed to win his fourth Gym badge. And how he came across all three Alolan starters. Riku's Pokémon even joined in on the Pokémon food that Kairi had made. Riku took a bite at the stew that Kairi had made and his tastebuds started dancing. "Whoa! This is good!"

"Thanks Riku," Kairi said. She smiled to see the silver-haired boy enjoy the stew.

"She's quite a cook," Sophocles said. "Just as good as my mom's!"

"Same here!" Lana commented.

Riku looks over to Sora see how he's enjoying every bite of the stew. Riku smirked at the goofy expression he makes from it. He glanced over towards Eevee and saw how close he grew to Pikachu after meeting him once.

A little while after the meal, the group was cleaning up as Rockruff started to wonder off. Pikachu and Eevee saw what was up and went towards their trainers.

"Pika! Pika, Pika!"

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee!"

"Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong, Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pika," Pikachu said stretching his face to look like Rockruff's and pointed in the direction where Rockruff had gone.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed as he looked only seeing Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Zubat; but not Rockruff. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked in concern.

"Rockruff wondered off somewhere!" Sora said frantically.

"Pikachu and Eevee saw it go off somewhere," Riku added.

"Oh great," Kairi moaned.

"What's going on?" Cornelius asked walking to the three of them.

"It's Sora's Rockruff," Kairi said. "He went in that direction."

"We better find it before something happens," Cornelius said. He whislted calling his Lycanroc. "You go on ahead and look for Rockruff. Howl if you find anything."

His Lycanroc barked as she went on ahead. Riku gestured his Lycanroc over to him.

"You help out too," Riku instructed. "You let out a loud howl when you do."

Riku's Lycanroc did that following the Midday Lycanroc. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Cornelius along with Pikachu and Eevee started their search leaving the Alolan nine alone. They didn't notice that the four had left; not until Mallow saw them gone.

"Where did they go?" Mallow asked.

"I don't know," Mina said lazily.

"You don't think maybe Sora and Kairi wanted some alone time?" Kiawe asked in a grin.

"Cut it out, Kiawe," Lana chided him. "Riku and Cornelius are gone too."

"Along with Pikachu and Eevee," Hapu pointed out.

"And Rockruff isn't here either," Acerola said.

"You're right," Mallow said. "Bulbasaur, Zubat, Squirtle, and Charmander are still here."

"They must have gone to look for Rockruff," Lillie said.

"You think that we should go after them?" Hapu asked.

"Better not," Kiawe said. "We should finish cleaning up. Sora and Riku can take care of themselves."

The rest of Riku's old classmates agreed to that.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Cornelius. They've been searching for what seems to be hours. No sign of Rockruff was anywhere.

Over to Rockruff. Rockruff stopped sniffing some trees a bit. Unaware that a flock of Spearow was surrounding the unsuspecting puppy Pokémon. The Spearow launched their attack only for Rockruff to fight back with Rock Throw. Rockruff even bit some the Spearow causing them to fly away in terror. The two Lycanroc sniffed the soil following Rockruff's trail. They looked up as they heard squawking from up above. The Spearow were flying away in panic. Over to Rockruff, he heard a Rattata scream in terror as a Pinsir took some apples from them. Rockruff lunges into the stag beetle Pokémon, biting it on the leg. Pinsir kicked Rockruff off. Pinsir was about to grab Rockruff with its Pinsirs when Riku's Lycanroc gave Pinsir a forceful push. Pinsir was about to get back up when Cornelius's Lycanroc headbutted the bug Pokémon. Pinsir looked back and saw the wolf Pokémon snarl at the bug Pokémon. Pinsir got scared and ran off not wanting to find out what they'd do to it.

Before Rockruff could wonder what they were doing, the Rattata called up Rockruff and thanked him for helping them. Rockruff barked as he smiled. Rockruff used Rock Throw on the apple tree, knocking the apples fron the tree. Soon after, the Rattata began eating the apples. Rockruff even joined in. The Rattata even rolled a couple towards the two Lycanroc. Cornelius's Lycanroc smiled and took a bite of the apples generously offred. Riku's Lycanroc picked up the apple taking a bite.

With that done, Rockruff preceded to move on saying goodbye to the Rattata. They waved at Rockruff thanking him for what he did. The two Lycanroc followed Rockruff wanting to see where he was going. Once he got far enough, Rockruff looked at the sun setting in the distance. It didn't take long for the four humans and the two Pokémon to catch up.

"There they are!" Sora said. "What are they doing?" Sora asked. He was about to run up to Rockruff when Riku stopped him.

"This is what Rockruff was up to," Riku said.

Sora was going to ask what he meant when he looked over to Rockruff. Rockruff's eyes started to glow green to match the setting sun. Rockruff along the two Lycanroc started howling.

"Rockruff," Sora paused.

"Look at the sun," Kairi said.

"No it can't be," Riku said in disbelief.

Sora, Kairi, and Cornelius looked at Riku.

"What couldn't be?" Cornelius asked.

"It's the Green Flash," Riku said. "I've heard a legend that very special Rockruff is to evolve into a special kind of Lycanroc. Legend has it that this Rockruff is to have a special kind of trainer in order to Rockruff to evolve into it. I have always thought it wasn't true."

Sora, Kairi, and Cornelius looked over to the three Pokémon as they howled at the Green Flash. Rockruff's body gave off a green glow. Rockruff was starting to evolve. Sora and Kairi were shocked at the sight while Cornelius looked on with interest.

Rockruff evolved into a new form of Lycanroc. This new Lycanroc looked close to the Midday Form, but has orange fur and the same rune on the back of its neck like the Midnight Form. Sora's newly evolved Lycanroc gave off a powerful howl. Sora and Kairi were amazed by this.

"Lycanroc!" Sora called out him. The three Lycanroc stopped howling as they saw their trainers. Sora's new Lycanroc ran towards his trainer and jumped onto him. "You evolved! I'm so proud of you!" With that, Sora's Lycanroc licked his face. Sora laughed from the licks. Kairi was happy for him and Lycanroc. "So Riku," Sora said. "What form would you call this one?"

"Like I said, I only heard it in a legend," Riku said. "But I think it's called a Dusk Form."

"Dusk Form, huh?" Sora said. "Wait till the guys sees this!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Sora called his Lycanroc back into his Pokéball wanting the others to be in for a very big surprise. When they arrived back at camp.

"Did you find Rockruff?" Lillie was the first to speak.

"Yes I did," Sora answered grinning. "And more." Sora threw the Pokéball letting out his newly evolved Dusk Form Lycanroc. The Alolan nine were definitely surprised just as Sora predicted.

"Holy crap!" Kiawe said in a shock.

"No way that is real!" Hapu said.

"It is!" Acerola said. "It really is!"

"A Lycanroc?" Lana asked tilting her head.

"But it's not the Midday or Midnight Form!" Lillie pointed out. "It's the legendary Dusk Form! Sora's Rockruff must be something speacial!"

"That took me by surprise as well," Cornelius said. "This is the first that I had ever heard about it. But I did say that his Lycanroc will be an amazing one; but I didn't think that it'll be THIS amazing!"

Even Sora's other Pokémon were surprised by this. Sora's Lycanroc looked at them and let them know that it's him. They were pretty happy for this new evolution.

The next morning.

"Well that was pretty eventful," Sora said.

"Sure was," Riku said.

"I'm sure I'll meet you guys again in the future," Cornelius said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "I'm looking forward to when we battle again!"

"And I'm going to win the next one!" Cornelius said.

"Just keep getting stronger when we battle next time, Sora," Riku said.

"And you can bet on that," Sora said.

"Just don't get carried away though," Kairi said.

"Oh by the way," Riku said looking at Lillie. "Gladion wanted me to give this to you." Riku handed Lillie an envelope with her name engraved on it.

"My brother is here?" Lillie exclaimed in surprise.

"You have a brother?" Kairi asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lillie nodded. "I just never mentioned him."

The group said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. The group made a stop over a nearby Pokémon Center when Lillie opened the envelope and read its content.

 _Dear Lillie,_

 _I had just heard you were here in Kanto along with the others to see Riku. I'm here as well. As you may have already guessed, I'm starting my own journey. I came a long way since Team Skull had disbanded. Mother is doing well for herself. She and dad had just got back together. I have a photo to prove it. Mother wanted me to tell you she's mighty proud of you since you got over your fear of making contact with Pokémon since the incident with an Ultra Beast. And she loves very much you. And father wanted me to tell you he's very sorry that he wasn't there for most of our lives. And I wanted to say I'm sorry that I wasn't much of a big brother to you. You should I already know that I care about you deeply._

 _Love your big brother,_

 _Gladion._

Tears came from Lillie's eyes as she looked at the photo of her mother, a woman with blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. And her father, a man with blonde hair wearing a white suit. She was happy to hear the rumors of her father's demise wasn't true.

"Thank you, Gladion," Lillie said to herself. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Over to Sora. He makes contact with Professor Oak, when he notices bubbles in the background.

"Ah, Sora my boy," the professor greeted. "It's good to hear from you again!"

"You too, professor," Sora smiled. "Looks like that Popplio's throwing a party in the background."

"That is one way of putting it," the professor said. "But I am wondering what is the purpose of your call."

"Well I have a strong feeling that you wouldn't believe what I am about to show you," Sora said pulling out Lycanroc's Pokéball. Sora lets Lycanroc out to show Professor Oak. He almost jumped up in the air at the sight of this new Pokémon.

"Oh my!" Professor Oak gasped. "That is an interesting looking Lycanroc you have there! I can see that it evolving into just the Midday and Midnight forms are slightly exaggerated. Even Gary dosen't have anything like that. Or any Pokémon from Alola."

Sora smirked at that saying that he's getting Pokémon that seems to even rarer to have in Kanto than his rival Gary.

"Is that a fact?" Sora said faking surprise.

"I must say that I am mighty impressed by this turn of events," Professor Oak said. "Just how did you come across this?"

"Well, there's a trainer from the Alola region named Riku," Sora said. "He has a Midnight Form Lycanroc and an Eevee. Rockruff evolved when the sun setting started to glow green. Kairi and I were completely surprised by that. Riku said it's called a Dusk Form."

"Dusk Form Lycanroc," Professor Oak said stroking his chin. "That must be quite a find."

"Yeah it is," Sora said. "But Riku said that this form of Lycanroc can only happen to a special kind of Rockruff. So I was wondering if you would know anything about that."

"Well, I'm sad to say that this is the first that I had ever heard about it," Professor Oak said. "But I have a cousin who happens to live in the Alola region. I'm sure that he may know more than I would. And I would be happy to contact him on your behalf if you'd like."

"That'll be great, professor," Sora said. "And thanks."

"Oh no, thank you, Sora," Professor Oak said. "For bringing this to my attention. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again." Professor Oak said.

Sora and the professor hung up as he joined the others for lunch.

Over to Team Rocket, the were walking down the road feeling flabbergasted. James made a sudden stop when he spotted a Weepinbell on the side of the road. James's eyes sparkled when he looked at the fly catcher Pokémon.

"It's a Weepinbell!" James beamed. "And I want one!" James took out a Pokéball and threw it at Weepinbell. The Pokéball wobbles around before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Yes! I got me a Weepinbell!"

"Good for you, James," Jessie deadpanned.

"We need to get back on the trail to nab Pikachu," Meowth said.

"How right you are," Jessie said. "And we better come up with one soon."

"I just hope that we don't get cut out again," James said.

 **Sora's Rockruff has evolved into the Dusk Lycanroc. I bet you're wondering how far this'll go. And what sinister plan does Team Rocket have in store for our heroes. Just wait and see. That's the end for now.**


	21. For the Love of Nidoran!

**Episode 21: For the Love of Nidoran!**

 **This chapter is going to have a Romeo and Juliet theme to go with it, but with a happy ending; and that ending being Sora gaining both Nidoran. Also Sora will be getting an update on his Pokédex towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

It has been a few days since Sora and company saw Riku again and his Rockruff evolving into the Dusk Form Lycanroc; so far no sign of Team Rocket has been seen since then. Sora was starting to think maybe it was a good thing.

But then suddenly.

A loud crashing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Sora jumped.

"I don't know," Illima answered. "We should just see for ourselves."

They group made their way through the shrubs and they gasped to the sight that they saw. It was a bunch of Nidoran fighting each other. Both males and females. And there were also Nidorino and another Pokémon that greatly resembled the female Nidoran, but larger and had horns on their backs. They were a whole bunch of them fughting, in fact so many they couldn't possibly count all of them. But some of these Pokémon had red markings on their horns and spines while others had green. Sora took out his Pokédex to analyze the two kinds of Pokémon fighting along the Nidoran.

 **Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of the Female Nidoran**

 **Type: Poison**

 **When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others.**

 **Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of the Male Nidoran**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.**

"Nidoran, Nidorino, and Nidorina," Lillie said.

"They must be two rival clans," Mallow said.

"But what are they fighting about?" Sophicles asked.

"You don't think that it could be about territory or food do you?" Sora asked.

"That could be it," Lillie said.

The group watched the battle of the Nidoran family when a loud roar is heard from each side. From two sides came one large purple Pokémon with large ears and a large horn. And a large bulky tail one toe on each foot and three fingers on each hand. And one of each of a large blue Pokémon with large round ears and two small horns in the center of it's head. Its jaw is cream colored. They had short legs and arms with white claws (two on its feet and three on each paw) and a large bulky tail. These Pokémon also has a couple of cream, armor like scales on its body. Alongside its jaw, other parts include two armored lumps on its upper chest and a segmented piece on the abdomen. And like the Nidoran, Nidorino, and Nidorina, they had the same red and green markings on their horns and spines.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen," Lana whispered. "One of each side."

Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

 **Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Nidorino**

 **Type: Poison/Ground**

 **Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it.**

 **Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Nidorina**

 **Type: Poison/Ground**

 **Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young.**

"Looks like they're both in charge," Sora pointed out.

"Just like kings and queens," Kairi added. "And I don't think they like each other very much."

The Nidoking started to charge into each other with their horns clashing like swords. The two Nidoqueen did the same thing, slamming into each other. Neither one was moving an inch.

"This is pretty epic," Sophocles commented.

"We better get a move on before they see us," Kiawe said.

Everyone agreed as they made their move quietly, not wanting to draw any of their attention.

Team Rocket were in the area as well. Jessie looked through her binoculars witnessing the brawl between the Nidoran familes.

"Well, well," Jessie said. "Look at what we have here."

"Nidoran, Nirorina, Nidorino, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen," James said. "All of them right for taking."

"Just imagine the promotion that the boss will give us when we give them all to him!" Jessie beamed.

"We'll be at last the top executives of Team Rocket!" James also beamed.

"And I can finally be back on the boss's lap where I belong!" Meowth said.

Meowth imagined being stroked by Giovanni's hand. Meowth is just loving every bit of the boss's strokes. Persian just gave a sad look and just walks off, heartbroken over that Giovanni chose Meowth over Persian. Back to reality Meowth just guffawed at the thought of upstaging that Persian just like how Persian upstaged him.

"Let's get to planning!" Jessie said.

"And the dream of becoming top executives will soon become a reality!" James added.

"YEAH!" Team Rocket cheered.

Elsewhere, a male and female Nidoran were nuzzling one another. The male Nidoran has a green marking on his horn as the female has a red marking on hers.

The two Nidoran nearly jumped in fright as they heard footsteps. The male took a look to make sure that they weren't being followed. But instead, he saw eleven humans and a Pikachu. The male Nidoran gestured that it was okay, it's just humans and a Pikachu. The female Nidoran took a look and saw them as well.

"This looks like a good spot," Mallow said.

"Sure is," Sora said. "A chance to do some relaxing." Sora took out his five Pokéballs and hurled them in the air letting out Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Zubat, and Lycanroc.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle played a bit while Zubat hung in the shade of the tree and Lycanroc laid down on the side. Apparently Lycanroc has lost his playful side after evolving.

The two Nidoran watched the four Pokémon play about while Sora polished his Pokéballs keeping them at their best. Kiawe called out Marowak for for some training. Kairi and Mallow set up so they could get ready to make some lunch.

Everyone had their own thing to do. Just as the rest the Alolan nine called their Pokémon out to join in on the fun. All but except for Mudsdale whom just started to eat some dirt and Mimikyu who preferred to be with Acerola.

Pikachu was being playfully chased by Snowy as they spotted two Nidoran in the shrubs watching them.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

They just hid into the shrubs. Pikachu and Snowy just looked at each other. Just then, Sora called the Pokémon for lunch.

"Hey everyone!" Sora called out. "It's time for lunch!"

Pikachu and Snowy joined the other Pokémon for lunch.

The two Nidoran poked their heads back out and saw the other Pokémon gathering around for the meal being prepared for them. They looked at each other and nodded as they agreed they seemed to be nice. They raced over to the group. Sora was about to take a bite when he spotted two Nidoran coming up to the group.

"Hey guys look," Sora said getting everyone's attention. They all turned to look at the newcomers.

"Nidoran," Mallow said.

"Both male and female," Lana pointed out.

"They look like the other ones," Kiawe said. "Look at the markings on their horns and spines."

Everyone got a good look and remembered the fighting that the Nidoran family did and the red and green markings they all had. But these two aren't fighting each other for some reason.

"You're right," Sora said. "But what are they doing out here?"

Kairi giggled as she just figured something out.

"I think these two are very sweet on each other," Kairi said. "And I bet the lovebirds would like to sample my Pokémon food." Kairi got up and poured a bowl of Pokémon food for the two Nidoran and presented it to them. The Nidoran were skeptical about accepting it from the girl. Kairi gave a assuring look. "Go ahead. You'll love it."

The male Nidoran took the first bite and his tastebuds started dancing. He turned to the female and told her that it's good. The female took a bite of Kairi's Pokémon food and instantly liked it as well. The two Nidoran in love joined Pikachu and the other Pokémon for lunch.

"You never fail to amaze me, Kairi," Illima said.

"You manage to win over any Pokémon that you come across," Acerola said as Mina nodded.

"It's my gift," Kairi smiled.

Kairi smiled to see the two Nidoran enjoying their meal. She found it to be the cutest thing that she had ever seen.

The group enjoyed their meal right up until a beam hits the center of the circle scattering the food.

"What was that?!" Sophocles yelled.

"Man over board!" Sora exclaimed.

They all looked to the source of the beam came from. All the Pokémon were just as confused to what happened; except for the Nidoran. They all saw that it was the red marking Nidoking that fired the attack.

"It's one of those Nidoking from earlier," Hapu pointed out.

"And he looks pissed," Kiawe added.

Marowak was angered that the meal that Kairi had provided was ruined by this Nidoking's rude interruption, so he charged at the large Pokémon to swing his bone at him, only for the Nidoking to give the bone keeper Pokémon a toss in the other direction. He marched over towards the female Nidoran and picked her up. He went towards the forest's trees. Just before the male could go after her, a roar is heard. Everyone saw the green marking Nidoking. This Nidoking just simply pointed to the ground. The male Nidoran simply went over to the Nidoking. He picked him up and went over towards the grasslands.

Once they were gone, they all looked at each other and the mess that the red marked Nidoking had left.

"What was that all about?" Sophocles asked dazed.

"I don't know," Hapu said regaining her senses. "I blame Kiawe for this!"

"And how is this my fault?!" Kiawe barked at the Ground Type trainer.

"If you had learned to control that Marowak of yours, none of this would have happened!" Hapu argued.

"Marowak did that on his own!" Kiawe defended. "And I didn't exactly see you do anything to lend a hand!"

The two trainers argued and argued until Mallow spoke up.

"That is enough!" Mallow yelled. "It's no one's fault! It was that Nidoking that fired its Hyper Beam at us! I don't exactly know why it did that and took the girl Nidoran like that, but arguing about it isn't going to clean the mess it made!"

Kiawe and Hapu stopped arguing and silently agreed grudgingly. Kairi went over towards to Sora who was still dazed from the red marked Nidoking.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked concerned helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said. "I took worse thrashings from Primeape. And shocks from Pikachu."

Pikachu just glared at his trainer for that remark. Bulbasaur, Lycanroc, Squirtle, Zubat, and Charmander slowly got up as a blue-haired young man within his early twenties and emerald green eyes came up to the group.

"Are you all alright?" the young man asked.

"We are," Lillie answered.

"We just can't say the same for our camp," Lana said.

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay," the young man said. "My name's Roman, by the way."

"I'm Sora," he introduced. "This here is Kairi."

"Hi," Kairi waved at him.

"I'll let the others introduce themselves," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"My name is Lillie."

"I'm Kiawe."

"Lana."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Sophocles."

"Illima."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Very good to meet you," Roman said. "I'm just sorry that this happened."

"What do you mean?" Hapu asked. "What did you do?"

"Well it's just I'm surprised to see anyone here after a long time," Roman explained.

"A long time?" Kairi asked.

"How about I help you clean up and I'll explain when we get my house," Roman proposed.

Everyone allowed Roman to help clean up the mess that the red marked Nidoking had left and left the area. Roman was pretty curious about the Marowak and Vulpix they had; just as he was surprised to see a Lycanroc as well. But this one was different from the ones he had seen in books. Kairi explained that they're from the Alola region, while she and Sora came from Pallet Town and Viridian City. And the Lycanroc is Sora's. Sora also explained that it's a Dusk Form. And he had caught him while he was just a Rockruff. Once they got the house. It reminded Kiawe of his farm back home. Kiawe explained to Roman that he grew up on a farm raising Tauros, Miltank, and Mudbray. Sora was curious about what Mudbray were so he looked it up in the Pokédex. The image on the Pokédex shows that it is a chocolate brown donkey with its underside, snout, and cheek being a lighter shade. It has eyes with solid black pupils with no iris. Its mane and tail are solid black in color. The lower legs are a light shade of brown in the shape of mud. The hoof is pure black.

 **Mudbray, the Donkey Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **It has a stubborn, individualistic disposition. Eating dirt, making mud, and playing in the mire all form part of its daily routine.** **The mud stuck to Mudbray's hooves enhances its grip and its powerful running gait.**

"Must be a frustrating Pokémon to raise," Sora in his thoughts.

When the group entered the house they found a young woman with auburn red hair and amber eyes. She wore a yellow dress and an apron. She smiled as she turns to Roman and went up to kiss him on the lips, but is surprised to see the group of kids and a Pikachu with him.

"Oh Roman," the young woman said. "I didn't expect to see anyone here."

"Neither did I at first," Roman said. "I just found them in the field when one of the Nidoking attacked."

"Oh, not again," the young woman said. "But at least that they're okay."

"Everyone," Roman started. "This is my lovely wife Julia."

"Hello," Julia said warmly. Roman introduced the group starting with Sora and Kairi. "It's nice to meet all of you, but how did you managed to get here?"

"Well we were just passing by," Sora started. "We saw a bunch of Nidoran, Nidorino, and Nidorina fighting each other."

"And they all had markings on them," Kiawe said.

"Were they green and red, by chance?" Roman asked.

"Y-yeah," Sophocles nodded.

"I knew it," Roman sighed.

"And we were enjoying our lunch when two Nidoran with the same markings on them came and joined in," Mallow said.

"The boy Nidoran was marked green and the girl Nidoran was marked red," Acerola added.

"But then a Nidoking fired a Hyper Beam at us," Kairi said. "The one marked red. He took the girl Nidoran and went into the woods."

"Just after Kiawe's Marowak charged in trying to attack it," Hapu said. "But that Nidoking swung at his Marowak like it was nothing."

"After that the one marked red had left the other Nidoking had shown up and had the boy Nidoran come to him," Sora said. "And took him to the grasslands."

Roman and Julia looked at each other and nodded to each other. The group quickly gathered that they knew all about it.

"Well it's been going on like this for quite some time," Roman said.

"It's been happening for years," Julia added.

"What exactly is going on here?" Sora asked.

"And what did you mean that you're surprised to see anyone here?" Illima asked.

"Well we don't know the full details," Roman said. "But those two Nidoran clans had been going at each other's throats for many years. The ones marked red lives in the forest while the ones marked green lives in the grasslands."

"We don't know if it's which place is better to live in or about food or territory," Julia added. "But we only know that they've been fighting like crazy."

"It became a big problem for not only for anyone who would come here, but to all the Pokémon living in the area," Roman said.

"It became such a problem si no one would come by here," Julia said. "And it drove out most of the other Pokémon by destroying their homes."

"So that's why we built this place," Roman said. "A sanctuary for the homeless Pokémon."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine pretty much understood the situation. But except for one thing.

"But what's the deal with two of those Nidoran?" Sora asked.

"They weren't fighting each other at all," Kairi said. "It looked like that they were very friendly towards one another."

Roman and Julia nodded as they knew what Kairi meant.

"Those two Nidoran has a Romeo and Juliet thing going on," Julia said.

"Is that so?" Illima asked.

"Yes," Roman said. "Those two love each other with great passion despite where they're from."

"But the others of their clans have been keeping those two apart," Julia said. "But they continue to see each other. But they kept getting caught every time."

The group definitely understood the situation now. The Nidoran in love were just like Romeo and Juliet, but they all remembered how that ended. Sora and Kairi looked outside and saw some of the Pokémon on their ranch. There were some Caterpie, Weedle, Oddish, Bellsprout, Paras, Pidgey, Rattata, and Mankey on one part. And there were some Vulpix, Growlithe, Sandshrew, Ekans, Meowth, Spearow and Drowzee on another. They saw the saddened looks on their faces for the fact they were driven out because of a heated fued with possibly with no end.

"This doesn't look good for them, dose it?" Sora asked.

"No it doesn't," Kairi said. "It's just sad that the two Nidoran clans are just fighting each other and they don't care if it's effecting the others."

"Well it's not like that we can just put an end to the squabble or something like that," Sora said.

"I don't even know how we're going to do that anyway," Kairi admitted.

In the forest, the red marked Nidoking along with the red marked Nidoqueen stood before the female Nidoran with anger and disappointment.

 _"How many times must I tell you that you should not fraternize with those grasslanders?"_ \- Nidoking subtitle.

 _"You don't even know him! Why can't you see that I love him?"_ \- Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"We will not tolerate your backtalk, missy! They are not to be trusted!" -_ Nidoqueen subtitle.

 _"But he can! I've been hearing that all my life! But why are we even fighting the grassland clan to begin with?"_ \- Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"They go around saying that they're better than we are! They said that they have it good compare to us! They had to rub it in our faces! So we made it our mission to drive them out!" -_ Nidoking subtitle.

Over to the grasslands, the green marked Nidoking and Nidoqueen looked over to the male Nidoran with anger and disappointment as well.

 _"Why must you always sneak out to see that forest dweller?" -_ Nidoqueen subtitle.

 _"How often must we tell you that forest dwelling Pokémon are nothing but trouble?"_ \- Nidoking subtitle.

 _"What difference does that make? They're Pokémon just like we are! Why should it matter if we live in a grassland or a forest or a cave for that matter?"_ \- Nidoran Male subtitle.

 _"A huge difference! They say that they're better than us! Those forest snobs have been causing trouble for us since the dawn of history!"_ \- Nidoking subtitle.

Over to the forest.

 _"Just stay away from that grasslander!" -_ Nidoking subtitle.

Both the red marked Nidoking and Nidoqueen left the female Nidoran alone.

The female Nidoran had tears streaming in her eyes. She didn't want to be apart from the green marked Nidoran. She loves him so much.

Over to the grasslands.

 _"When you fall in love, it should be with YOUR own kind!"_ \- Nidoking subtitle.

The green marked Nidoking and Nidoqueen left together leaving the male Nidoran alone. He refused to forget about her. There was only one thing to do.

That night, the male Nidoran looked all over for his significant other. He managed to find her by recognizing her smell. The two Nidoran nuzzled each other.

 _"My love. I couldn't bare the thought of being aprt from you."_ \- Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"Neither can I. I just don't get why they can't just see that we need each other." -_ Nidoran Male subtitle.

 _"I know. The fued between the clans will only continue to run our lives._ " - Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"That's only if we stay here."_ \- Nidoran Male subtitle.

The female Nidoran looked at him.

 _"What do you mean?"_ \- Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"We should just runaway together." -_ Nidoran Male subtitle.

 _"But where would we run to?"_ Nidoran Female subtitle.

The male Nidoran thought for a moment before he came up with a thought.

 _"We could go with those humans with the Pikachu and those other Pokémon. They seem to be friendly._ " - Nidoran Male subtitle.

 _" I don't know._ " - Nidoran Female subtitle.

 _"I know you're scared. And I am not going to lie; I am too. But we can't be together for as long as we stay here. But we can make a new start when we go with those trainers. But I can't do this without you."_ \- Nidoran Male subtitle.

The male Nidoran held out his paw giving her a pleading look. The female Nidoran knew that he was right. And she wanted to be with him more than anything, so she took his paw and nuzzled him. He nuzzled her in return. The two Nidoran made off in the dead of night so that no one from their clans can see them. They managed to make it to a house and stopped there for the night. They got comfy sleeping next to one another. They nuzzled each other goodnight and slept.

One the very next morning they woke to see the Spiky-headed boy and his Pikachu from yesterday.

"How about, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner. "You ready for some training?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu responded.

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit," Kairi stepped out. The Nidoran recognized the girl who offered the Pokémon food to them. "You just had a big breakfast."

"I can handle myself," Sora said. "And besides, a Pokémon Master must be ready for anything!"

Kairi giggled at that. The Nidoran watched the humans and Pikachu leave. And they decided to follow them to see where they're going.

Over to the forest, the red mark clan marched their way for battle determined to drive out the green mark clan once and for all. Over to the grasslands, the green mark clan marched to drive out their hated enemies for good. Once they were in the open. The two clans stared into each other. The red mark clan Nidoking gave the order by by raising his hand and roared. The Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina charged in. Over to the green mark clan, their Nidoking did the same thing, sending their Nidoran, Nidorino, and Nidorina into battle.

Unknown to the two clans, Team Rocket has everything set and ready.

"This is wonderful," Jessie said. "They have all gathered into one place, just like I said they would."

"Should we just go ahead and spring the trap?" James asked.

"Not yet," Jessie said. "We'll just wait until they tire themselves out. And besides, the Nidoking and Nidoqueen should join the battle as well."

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu. The Nidoran followed the humans to they had set up camp before the red marked Nidoking fired Hyper Beam. Sora called out the other five Pokémon for some training. Pikachu was sparing with Lycanroc while Bulbasaur was sparing with Squirtle and Charmander was sparing with Zubat. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt while Lycanroc let out Rock Throw. Bulbasaur fired Razor Leaf while Squirtle shot Water Gun. And Charmander let out Flamethrower while dodging Zubat's Air Cutter.

"You guys are doing good!" Sora called out to them. Sora sat down and watched the Pokémon spar while Kairi took out a bottled water for him.

"I'm sure that you're thirsty," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he took the water bottle from her hand.

"Thank you Kairi," Sora said. Sora opened the bottle and drank its contents she watched his Pokémon spar.

"They seem to be getting better," Kairi said.

"I'll say," Sora agreed. "They should be after everything we've been through since the very start."

Kairi looked at Sora smiling warmly to him. He turned to her as he smiled just as warmly. The Nidoran looked at the two humans. The male Nidoran wrapped his foreleg around the female as she nuzzled his cheek. They slowly went up to the two humans.

The Nidoran grabbed their attention. Sora and Kairi looked at the two Nidoran in love.

"We know you two," Kairi said picking up the female Nidoran.

"We met you yesterday," Sora said picking up the male Nidoran. "Why aren't you two back at home with the others?"

The two Nidoran squeaked as they stated that they want to go with them. Kairi pretty much got what they meant.

"I think that they want to be your Pokémon," Kairi said. "Is that right?" The female Nidoran nodded.

"I don't know," Sora said looking at the male Nidoran in his arms.

"I think you should catch them, Sora," Kairi said. "It dosen't look like that their families are going to see eye to eye about their relationship. And I know they'll be very happy at Professor Oak's lab."

Sora thought for a moment. Kairi did have a point about having two additions to his team and that the two Nidoran clans fueding and fighting, but he was carrying six Pokémon as it is. And he also knew that it wouldn't end it.

Sora's train of thought was interrupted when he, Kairi, and the Pokémon heard noises coming in the distance. They all raced towards the source and saw all the Nidoran families being caught in a giant net.

"How did this happen?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora! Over there!" Kairi pointed to his right. Sora looked at what she was pointing at only to see Team Rocket.

"It's Team Rocket!" Sora said.

"They just caught all those Pokémon," Kairi said.

"We'll need the others for this!" Sora said as he looked at Zubat. "Zubat! Fly back to Roman and Julia's house and get the others!" Zubat nodded as he went to do exactly that. Zubat flew as fast as his wings could carry him.

Inside of Roman and Julia's house, they were sitting with Lillie having some tea. Lillie was telling them about how they met up with Sora and Kairi when they've arrived in Kanto to see their former classmate Riku. And the adventures they shared since then beginning with the Pokémon Tower right up to Sora's victory at Celdadon Gym.

"That's quite a story," Julia said.

"And I'm quite impressed how far Sora has come," Roman said.

"We've only known Sora and Kairi for a short time, but I can tell how well he raised his Pokémon," Lillie said. "And with Kairi's help."

"Just how did they meet exactly?" Roman asked with curiosity.

Lillie took another sip of her tea before answering.

"Well, we were told about how Sora had saved Kairi's life from Pokémon hunters," Lillie said. "Those two has been traveling together since. We just assumed that they were really a couple when we met them. But you gotta admit that it sounded pretty romantic by the way Sora rescued Kairi. I mean despite Sora's immaturity, I would fall for him if he didn't have his eyes set on Kairi. Those two would make a very good couple."

"I don't doubt that fact," Roman smiled.

"Just like the Nidoran if it weren't for their clans differences," Julia said.

Roman and Julia gave a warm passionate kiss that a husband and wife would share with one another. Lillie imagined Sora and Kairi in their places. But that thought was interrupted when Zubat came flying in.

"Sora's Zubat!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Something must be wrong," Roman said.

"Agreed," Julia said. "I think it wants us to follow it!"

Zubat flew around to the rest of the Alolan nine telling them to follow him. Everyone followed the bat Pokémon towards where Sora and Kairi had went.

After a short while, the Alolan nine along with Roman and Julia caught up.

"We're here, Sora," Kiawe said.

"What's the emergency?" Hapu asked.

"Over there!" Sora pointed towards the Nidoran clans caught in a big net.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the Pokémon trapped in the nets.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Julia gasped.

"Take a good look over there!" Sora said as he pointed towards Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Should have guessed that they'd be behind this!" Lana said.

They went towards Team Rocket as they were celebrating their success. They were having a celebratory meal of sandwiches.

"Success!" Team Rocket cheered.

"To our most ingenious plan ever!" Jessie beamed.

"A plan that is without flaw!" James said.

"The boss will be tickled with joy when we bring him all these Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen!" Meowth said.

"Well, the boss is going to be disappointed!" a familiar voice called out causing Team Rocket to nearly choke on their sandwiches. They turned to see Sora and his friends. "None of them is going anywhere with you!"

"Oh no! Not these do gooders again!" Jessie snarled.

"Just who you think you are?!" Roman hissed at them.

"We're Team Rocket," Jessie answered. "We just happen to stole these Pokémon unfair and square."

"But to a happy bonus, we can nab Pikachu too," James said.

"Along with those two Nidoran!" Meowth added.

"Not gonna happen!" Sora said. Before Sora gave the order the two Nidoran stepped up. They both squeaked to Team Rocket. The two humans turned to Meowth.

"What did those little pip squeaks say?" James asked.

"They just said even though that our families don't see eye to eye with each other, they won't let us take any of them," Meowth translated.

"Is that a fact?" Jessie said taking out a Pokéball. "Ekans! Go!"

"You join the battle too, Koffing!" James said throwing his Pokéball.

The Pokéballs lets out the two Poison Types as they're ready for battle.

"Ekansssss," Ekans said, rattling his tail.

"Koffing," Koffing said, spewing a posion gas.

"Ekans, you use bite now!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing! Tackle!" James ordered.

Ekans and Koffing charged at the two rabbit Pokémon with their attacks. The Nidoran dodged their moves and ran pass them. The male Nidoran rammed into Ekans with his Horn Attack, while the female Nidoran scratched across Koffing's face.

"Ekans! Wrap it now!" Jessie ordered. Ekans wrapped his body around the male Nidoran. The female leapt towards the snake Pokémon and bit Ekans's body. Ekans let go of the male as he charged with another Horn Attack. Sora smiled as he watched the Nidoran work together in taking down the other two Poison Types. Their families were pretty amazed at how they're working together. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen of each clan were especially surprised. "Ekans! Use your Bite again! But aim at the female!" Jessie ordered. Ekans moved over towards the female, but she used Scratch on Ekans. The male charged at Ekans sending him towards Koffing. The Nidoran jumped up and performed Double Kick, hitting them five times in a row, sending them towards their trainers.

Before they could finish the job, Sora and Pikachu stepped up.

"We can take it from here," Sora said. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHU!!!!!!" Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt attack right at Team Rocket and their Pokémon sending them flying.

"Another plan flushed down the shitter," James said.

"I was so sure that it was brilliant this time," Jessie moaned. "It was foolproof!"

"More like FOOLISH," Meowth commented.

"It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying in the air. A star twinkles in the distance.

With Team Rocket out of their hair for now, everyone worked together to get the Nidoran clans out of the net. Once that was done, the two clans went towards their sides except for the two that battled against Ekans and Koffing. Both Nidoking looked at each other for a moment. Then the green marked Nidoking smiled and held out his hand. The red marked Nidoking returned the favor shaking his hand. The two Nidoqueen did the same to each other. Soon after, all of the Nidoran, Nidorino, and Nidorina joined in.

"Could it be that the fued is over and done with?" Kairi asked.

"Most likely," Mina said in a low tone.

"And I think it's thanks to those two," Roman pointed out.

"They saw that they were able to work together and then so they finally put their petty squabble once and for all," Julia said.

"I think you're right," Sora agreed. Sora walked up to the leaders of the two clans. "Now do you see that it doesn't matter where you're from? These two were able to put their differences aside and work together when they saw that you were in trouble. And you can set a good example by doing the same."

The two Nidoking agreed as they smiled. They looked to the two Nidoran and hugged them both. They hugged them back. They put the Nidoran down and went up to Sora. Sora nodded as he took out two Pokéballs and knelt down.

"I know you'll miss them very much," Sora said. "And they'll miss you too." They took one last look at their familes and waved goodbye. They did the same to them. They pressed the buttons of the Pokéballs as they flowed inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéballs confirming the catch. "I promise I'll take very good care of them," Sora said before the Pokéballs teleports to Professor Oak's lab.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Roman, Julia and the Nidoran clans as they continued on with their journey and for Sora to win his fifth Gym Battle.

Sora and company made a stop over to a nearby Pokémon Center in a short couple of hours. Sora dialed the number to Professor Oak. The Pokémon professor answers with a smile on his face.

"Aw Sora," Professor Oak beamed. "Such perfect timing. You saved me the trouble of trying to make contact with you!"

"Sure professor," Sora said. "What did you find out?"

"Well for starters I was pretty amazed by the Lycanroc you had shown me when we last spoke," the professor said. "I had just gotten off the phone with my cousin and he told me that your Lycanroc is an incredibly rare form. In fact, it has only happened to a slight few trainers. You are no exception."

"It's hard to believe something like that happened before anybody else would know," Sora said.

"Indeed," Professor Oak agreed. "But there is more."

Sora looked at the professor with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well, I had just did an upgrade Gary and the other two's Pokédexes, and I am going to do an upgrade on yours," Professor Oak said.

"That is cool, professor!" Sora exclaimed. "But how do you plan to do it?"

"Just insert your Pokédex into the slot on the picture phone," Professor Oak instructed. "And watch what happens." Sora inserted his Pokédex intobthe slot. After a few seconds, his Pokédex pops back out. Sora takes out.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I just installed an app into your Pokédex so we can exhange your Pokémon without the trouble of you calling me," Professor Oak said. "And it shall do so no matter where you are!"

"That's so awesome of you!" Sora said.

"I had hoped that you would be pleased," Professor Oak beamed. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Okay, how does it work?" Sora asked.

"Just go into your Pokédex's main menu. It should have your head there. Just simply click on it and it shall display the Pokémon currently in your possession and what you have here in my lab. Select the Pokémon from your team and choose which one you wish to exchange. With that done, the Pokéballs shall switch places with each other. Also, you can choose to keep the Pokémon that you had caught by sending one of yours over here in exchange," Professor Oak instructed.

Sora followed the Professor's instructions very carefully. He clicked on his head and it displayed "Sora Ketchum" and it showed all of his Pokémon. They all had new displayed above them. He selected Lycanroc and Zubat for his two new Nidoran. Two of his Pokéballs teleported from his belt while two had been sent to the professor.

"I have recieved your Zubat and Lycanroc," Professor Oak said.

"And I just got both of my Nidoran!" Sora said. He tosses the Pokéballs letting the two Nidoran out. Once out they began nuzzling each other affectionately. Sora just chuckled at the display. "Hey knock that off you two. Get yourselves a room," Sora joked.

"Well there's more I'd like to tell you before I forget," Professor Oak said. Sora turned to him wanting to know what. "It'll display the time for you. But also it has a limit on range, so try to avoid going into caves. I trust you'll find the rest out."

"I'll figure it out," Sora said.

"I'm glad," Professor Oak. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you again. And give my warmest regards to Kairi. And do try to call your mother often."

"I will Professor," Sora said. "Bye."

"Ta ta," Professor Oak said hanging up. He looked at his Nidoran as they followed him back to the others. Sora tells the others of Professor Oak's latest upgrade on his Pokédex. Kairi and the others were glad to hear that.


	22. Life's a Beach

**Episode 22:** **Life's a Beach**

 **Just before we start this chapter, I would like to announce that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua will be making a surprise appearance in this chapter. Terra and Aqua will a little bit older than by Sora and Kairi by two or three years, and Ventus will be a few years younger than Sora; plus he'll be Sora's cousin. Also no Xehanort. No Organization XIII. No Roxas. No Xion. Naminé will make an appearance, but she'll be Riku's love interest (for all you Riku x Naminé shippers out there) and she'll be a real human. I was originally going to have Ven as a rival, but I decided that to make him Sora's relative since they almost look alike. Hayner** , **Pence, and Ollette will make an appearance later on in the story. Also** **who's excited for Pokémon Sword and Shield?** **I will close by stating that they'll be no more Kingdom Hearts characters appearing after Hayner, Pence, and Olette.**

A few days had passed since Sora has gained two new Pokémon on his ever-growing team; so Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine managed to reach a beach.

"Porta Vista," Sora said. "It's been a while since I've been here," Sora said.

"I've heard about this place," Lana said. "It's the first time that I've ever been here!"

"What's so important about this place anyway?" Hapu asked.

"This city is a famous tourist sight," Illima explained.

"I have always wanted to come here," Kairi stated. "The beach here is very beautiful."

"Well, it's way more than that," Sora said.

"And why's that?" Mallow asked.

"I have an aunt and uncle who live down here," Sora said. "We can pay them a visit when we hit the beach!"

Everyone looked at Sora surprised hearing that Sora has relatives living in Porta Vista beach.

"I didn't know you had relatives living here," Kairi said.

"What do you mean that-" Sora paused when he realized that he never mentioned it to her. "Oh right. I never told you that I did? Sorry."

"It's okay," Kairi said accepting his apology. "It just caught me off guard."

"What's your uncle like?" Lillie asked.

"My uncle is a real nice guy," Sora said. "He's my mom's older brother by two years. Also he was my dad's best friend for many years. That's how my mom met him." Sora smiled. "My aunt is also a really nice lady. In fact, she's always super doting towards me. She'd always spoil me like crazy!"

"They do sound nice," Lana said as Mina nodded.

"Do they have any kids?" Sophocles asked.

"They have one son," Sora answered. "Ven is just a few years younger than me."

"Ven?" Kiawe asked.

"It's short for Ventus," Sora said.

"Okay," Kaiwe said as he understood.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Acerola asked.

"Just last Christmas," Sora answered. "He's always excited to see me." Sora chuckles. "Like me, he loves Pokémon and dreams of being a Pokémon trainer."

"I'd believe that," Kairi giggled.

"Why does it feel like he came from the same mothership as Sora?" Sophocles whispered to Mina. She shrugged.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made their way towards the beach city with Sora leading the group since he remembered where his relatives lives, but as they walked down the streets they noticed most of the stores and restaurants all had "Silas" labeled on the signs. Sora definitely knew for a fact none of that was there since his last visit to Porta Vista. But he shook it off as they continued to make their way.

Elsewhere a few miles away, a young boy with spiky golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair is spikey as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, while the back is smoother and more flaky. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a Pokéball imprinted and he wore gray swim trunks along with sandals. He was running down the streets and he stopped as he saw Sora. He laughed heartily at the sight.

"Sora!" The boy called out. Everyone stopped as they turned to the direction of the boy running up to them. Sora smiled as he knew who exactly who it is. "I missed you, Sora!"

"Ven!" Sora called back and he ran up to the boy. He hugged the younger boy before ruffling his hair. "I missed you too, squirt!"

"I haven't seen you since forever!" Ven said.

"It was only since Christmas," Sora reminded him.

Kairi, Pikachu, and Alolan nine had to assume this happen to be the younger cousin that Sora had just told them about. Ven looked at the new kids and smiled at them.

"Who are they?" Ven asked.

Sora looked back to them.

"These are friends of mine," Sora said. "These are Lillie, Illima, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. They're from the Alola region." Sora introduced his friends to his cousin.

"Alola!" The Alolan nine greeted.

"And this is Kairi," Sora said blushing.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ven," Kairi beamed.

Ven smiled back at her. Then he noticed Pikachu standing next to her.

"Hey! A Pikachu!" Ven exclaimed. "How cool! Just like what Auntie D said!"

"Auntie D?" Kairi and the Alolan nine tilted their heads in confusion.

"That's what Ven always called my mom," Sora explained.

The Alolan nine understood.

"Ven!" A young femine voice called to him. "You shouldn't run ahead of us!" The girl has blue in medium length to match her blue eyes. She wore a dark blue shoulder cut shirt showing a little of her midriff and blue short jeans along with white shoes and ankle socks. "What if something happened to you?"

"Cut me a break, Aqua," Ventus said.

"Aqua is right you know," an older boy's voice came. The had blue eyes and brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. His skin is lightly tanned. He has a muscular built as he wore a black tshirt with a huge red X inprinted on it ans wore blue jean pants with black shoes. "You can get easily lost in a city like this."

"There's no way I would get lost here since I know my way back," Ventus reasoned. "You worry about me too much like she does, Terra."

Sora took a look at the two new kids as he saw they had to be at least 12 to 13 years old. Terra and Aqua took a look at the group. They both nodded as they recognized one of them.

"You must be Sora, right?" Terra asked.

"Ven's cousin?" Aqua added. "It's good to finally meet you!"

"Back at you!" Sora said. "And you two must be the Terra and Aqua that Ven had told me about."

"That's right," Aqua said smiling shaking Sora's hand.

"I remember when he just couldn't shut up about you," Sora said.

"The same with you," Terra said.

Pikachu jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"And I take it this is your Pikachu, Sora?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Sora said. "My friend and partner."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Aqua said petting the mouse Pokémon. Aqua did it gently so that he wouldn't shock her. "You obviously did a good job raising it."

"Thanks," Sora said. Terra and Aqua took notice of Sora's other friends.

"Are they with you too?" Terra asked.

"Sure are," Sora said. "These are Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, Hapu all from Alola. And last and not least, Kairi."

The Alolan nine greeted both Terra and Aqua shaking their hands and all. With the introductions out of the way, they all went over towards Ven's house. Ven opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Ven called. "I'm home! And I've brought some visitors!"

"Now Ventus," a man's voice came out. It was a male version of Delia, but he had a small beard. "You know Aqua and Terra are always welcome here, so-" the man stopped in his tracks when he saw Sora. "Sora!" He smiled.

"Hi uncle Danny!" Sora greeted as he went up to hug him.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm on a Pokémon journey now," Sora said. "Does that sum it up?"

Danny chuckled as a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in the living room. She wore a white dress and a long purple skirt, her hair had ribbons tied into on each side of her head. Her face lightened up when she saw Sora.

"My little Sora!" The woman said.

"Aunt Cattleya!" Sora went up and hugged her tight. She hugged him just as tight. Kairi and the Alolan nine just looked at how young she looked. They even got a glimpse of her bust. This sexy looking woman is Sora's aunt and Ventus's mother?!

"Oh you're getting more and more handsome each time I see you," Cattleya said repeatedly kissing her nephew on his cheek.

"Aunt Cattleya!" Sora said blushing. Kiawe and Sophocles chuckled at the sight. Kairi smiled at the sight of Sora's aunt doting all over him.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said grabbing Cattleya's attention.

"You must be Sora's Pikachu," Cattleya said taking him into her arms. "You are just so adorable!" Cattleya cuddled Pikachu liking the feeling of her touches.

"So are you going introduce us to your friends?" Danny asked.

"Right," Sora said. "These are my travel companions. Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu." Sora introduced the Alolan nine to his aunt and uncle.

"And I'm Kairi," Kairi said.

Danny looked over to his wife and nodded as she smiled.

"So, you're the same Kairi that's been traveling with Sora," Danny said. Kairi nodded. "Sora you are turning into quite a charmer! Delia did say you have such a beautiful girlfriend! I should keep my good eye on you!" Danny grabbed his nephew by his shoulder.

"It's not like that!" Sora blushed. "Kairi and I are just friends!"

"Y-Yes friends!" Kairi said also blushing. Terra and Aqua looked at her slyly; clearly they weren't buying it. Ventus looked at Sora's red face. Ventus just found something new to tease his cousin with. Sophocles did his best to stifle his chuckles while Hapu was shushing him.

"Oh, sure you are," Danny teased.

It was obvious that Delia told her brother and sister-in-law about Kairi and spoke to her briefly when they were in Lavender Town.

Cattleya looked over towards Kairi and she could tell by her blush she's indeed interested in her nephew.

Everyone sits in the living room sharing on how Sora met his friends on the way over (leaving out certain details) and that he had won four Gym Badges and is currently on his way to Fushia City.

"You did pretty well, Sora," Danny said.

"I always knew you had potential for Pokémon training," Cattleya added.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"What other Pokémon do you have?" Ven asked anxiously. "I wanna see them!" Ven said almost jumping on the couch.

"Settle down, Ven," Aqua said.

"No, it's okay," Sora said. "I'll show you if you want." Sora took out his five Pokéballs and let out the Pokémon currently with him. "Come on out, everyone!" Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and the two Nidoran.

"Wow!" Ven exclaimed with excitement. "A Bulbasaur, a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a boy and girl Nidoran! So cool!"

"That's quite a collection, Sora," Cattleya said.

"It looks like you took care of each and everyone of them," Danny said.

Even Terra and Aqua was impressed by Sora's Pokémon even if they weren't evolved. Terra could tell how tough they are just by looking at them. Aqua even looked the two Nidoran with interest since they both had marks on their horns and spines.

"Sure did," Sora said. "But Nidoran male and Nidoran female are the newest Pokémon on my team."

"Just how long did you have these two?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Just a few days," Sora said. The Nidoran nuzzled each other affectionately once again. "Oh no," Sora joked. "Here they go again!" Sora laughed joined by everyone else. Everyone stepped outside and decided to show the family their Pokémon. The Alolan nine let out their Pokémon. Ven's face lit up like a kid at Christmas at the sight of the Pokémon. There were some he recognized and some he never seen before. Terra and Aqua were stunned by looking at Lillie's Vulpix and Kiawe's Marowak. Sora and Kairi explained that they look like that because of the environmental change and change in Type that had occured to them.

Everyone called their Pokémon back and decided to go out to eat. Sora explained to his friends that Danny owns his own diner and they won't have to worry about paying for it since it's free. Sora always loved eating at his uncle's diner whenever he and his mom would come over. Danny made the best hamburgers and fries he had ever eaten. And milkshakes so thick, you can eat it with a spoon. And his staff were always sweet to him and Delia.

The group had just arrived at the diner that Sora and his relatives had told them about. It was entitled "Danny's Bay of Burgers." and it was appropriate since it faced the beach. Kairi and the Alolan nine could see why Sora loved the place so much.

Just as the group entered they could see he wasn't the only one. There were other patrons as well. Enjoying the meals presented to them.

"Well look who's here!" The redhead said. "It's Sora!"

Sora smiled as he waved.

"Hey Candy!" Sora greeted.

The rest of the staff all turned and gave their smiles as the newer members of the staff were told about him and heard that he started Pokémon training.

The cook even popped his head out of the kitchen and he smiled. When he rushed out, they all saw that he was a large muscular man wearing a white tshirt and blue jeans. He wore a white apron with "Kiss the Cook" stitched on it. He picked Sora up and gave him a big bear hug.

"SORA!" The cook said. "Come here and give your uncle Big Earl a hug!"

He squeezed Sora pretty tight.

"Good to see you too, Big Earl," Sora wheezed.

Big Earl put Sora down as he grabbed Ventus and did the same to him.

"Always glad to see you too, Venny!" Big Earl said.

It was obvoius to the rest of the group that Big Earl is terribly fond of Sora and Ventus.

"A round of burgers and fries for all of us on me, Earl." Danny said.

"Sure thing Danny," Big Earl said. "Anything for Sora, Venny, and their friends!"

Big Earl stopped hugging Ventus as he went back into the kitchen to get started. Sora chuckled a bit.

"Same old Big Earl," Sora said. "Some things never change."

"He seems very friendly," Kiawe pointed out.

"Big Earl can actually be gentle for a giant," Cattleya joked.

Everyone sat down as Candy brought some water for everyone as they waited for their meal. Kairi sat next to Sora of course, but he was between her and his aunt while Ventus sat between his parents. Just as they sat down, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand under the table. He held it for as long as she wanted him to.

Cattleya looked over to Sora and saw how much he was looking at her. She smiled once more.

"My little nephew is growing up so fast," Cattleya said in her thoughts.

The group didn't have to wait long as their burgers and fries got done. Candy brought a round of milkshakes enough for everyone. Pikachu was helping himself with a bottle of ketchup, liking every bit of it. Sora had to let go of Kairi's hand so that he wouldn't waste time taking the first bite of his burger. As he took a bite, his face lightened up as it tasted better than he remembered. Kairi and the Alolan nine did the same thing as they liked the burger at an instant. Good beef swimming with a mixtures of spices and the vegetables placed on them were just as fresh as they were just harvested. The fries were cooked to a golden yellow and the inside were as white as a fluffy cloud. And the milkshakes were pretty thick.

"This is so good!" Sophocles beamed. "This is no burger from Alola, but this is good!"

"Glad that you like it Sophocles," Danny smiled. "Nothing but the finest ground beef money can buy."

"But why are you running it in one place anyway?" Acerola asked. "It looks like that you could run chain restaurants anywhere you want."

"Danny always said it's better to be one of a kind," Cattleya answered. "He thought that it was better for others to gather around from all over and sample it, so that they can spread the word."

"I can understand that," Mallow said. "My family owns a restaurant called 'Aina's Kitchen,'" Mallow said. "My dad and brother felt the same way."

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all understood where she was coming from. Aqua and Terra could imagine how nice a place Alola must be. They could tell that Ventus would want to go beacuse of the Kanto Pokémon having alternate forms.

Just outside the diner, a black limousine is parked outside, the license plate reads SILAS. The driver steps out and opens the back door. Out came a bald headed man with a stitch scar on the left side. He wore a white business suit and carried a gold cane with a Pokéball at the top.

Everyone was sitting happily enjoying their meal, but that joy turned sour when Danny saw that very man enter the restaurant. Danny's expression quickly turned cold at the sight of him. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua didn't like this as they knew who that was.

"Hello Daniel," the man greeted in a southern accent. "I was hoping that I'd find you here."

"Stanley Silas," Danny deadpanned. "A displeasure as usual."

Silas took a look around the table and saw the new kids sitting down.

"I didn't know that you were taking the kiddes out on a field trip," Silas said.

"Just treating my nephew and his friends for a free lunch," Danny said. He took a look over towards Sora who was looking at him with dislike.

"Didn't know that you had a nephew," Silas said ruffling his head. "It looked like that you had another son I didn't know about."

Ventus stuck out his tongue at Silas. It was obvious that Ventus didn't like him. Terra and Aqua shared that dislike as well.

"Now I'm going to cut right to the chase," Silas said. "I own most of the business here on Porta Vista. And I want to buy your diner. But you keep rejecting my offer."

"And you keep coming back," Danny said.

"Yes. But you haven't been putting my offer into consideration," Silas said. "You own a single restaurant right here facing our beautiful beach, but you refuse to expand."

"It's better being one-of-a-kind," Danny said. "And that's what I am! And I keep telling you that my restuarant is not for sale! I have no intention to spread all over the world just to make you more rich! And I have no intention to ever work for you! So I am happy to say that you came all this way for nothing! And this is the last that you ask! Now I will thank you to take your leave."

Silas had a bit of anger building up inside, but he couldn't let it out, not wanting to risk throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child not getting a toy he wanted. He kept his cool and gave a fake smile.

"Very well," Silas said. "If that is your decision, then I will respect it. I have wasted enough of your precious time. I will take my leave. But before I go, I would like to point out some of the other establishment owners felt the same way before seeing it my way. I mean who knows what accidents might happen? But I doubt that very much. Have yourself a good day."

Silas took his leave of the diner. Everyone, including Sora and his relatives were just satisfied to see him leave. But Kairi had a burning question that needs answering.

"What did that guy mean by accidents?" Kairi asked.

"There were rumors that the businesses around here started to suffer from theft and vandalism. But it was after meeting with Silas," Cattleya answered. Sora and Kairi could tell she was really disgusted with him. "I believe he's involved in those somehow. But there's no way of proving it."

Inside of Silas's limo, Silas was filled with anger at Danny's refusal.

"He will see things my way," Silas said to himself. "I always get my way!"

Sitting beside him were women wearing dresses in different colors and all had hand fans. He picked up his and dialed the number on the phone. Meanwhile elsewhere in a messy apartment, a young man within his late teens to early twenties sat on his couch watching tv. He had blonde hair and a goatee. He has a telephone sitting on his coffee table for easy access. His phone rings as he answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Floyd, it's me," Silas said. "I want you to make some trouble at a diner called 'Danny's Bay of Burgers.'"

"Yeah, I know the place," Floyd said. "What time do you want it done?"

"After closing time," Silas said. "Break some dishes, smash a few windows, make a big mess. I don't care what you do! Just do it!"

"Sure thing, Mr. S!" Floyd said. "Causing trouble is what I live for."

"And that's what I'm paying you for," Silas said before hanging up.

Floyd hung up his phone and chuckled.

"I like the place," Floyd said. "But I like money even more!"

Floyd chuckled again.

Shortly after lunch, Sora and his friends all hit the beach. Sora wore red swimming trunks while Ven wore the same gray ones. Terra wore black trunks while Aqua had a dark blue bikini. Pikachu was relaxing on an inner tube smiling warmly.

Lillie wore a white and blue bikini consisting of a crop top and a white skirt.

Mallow wore a light-green two-piece swimsuit with red flower patterns.

Kiawe wore a wore orange swim trunks with white stripes along the top and on each side of the leg holes.

Sophocles wore an aqua and white striped one-piece swimsuit.

Lana wore a one piece swimsuit underneath her clothes.

Acerola wore a dark purple swimsuit with a ghost inprinted on the side.

Illima wore white swim trunks with brown trims and a black stripe going across.

Mina wore a white bikini with pink blots all over as it looks like that she was painting all over them.

Hapu wore a tannish green one piece swimsuit and a swimming cap with Mudbray's face.

And finally Kairi wore a white bikini with red hearts scattered all over.

Sora looked over to Kairi and he blushed at the sight of her. This was the first time that he had ever seen her in a swimsuit. Sora almost a nosebleed at the sight of her.

Unknown to the group, Gary was doing some sun bathing of his own along with his cheerleaders. He got up to get something to drink when he spotted Kairi across from him. He stopped in his tracks as his face started to turn red. He began to wonder who she is. He never thought that he would ever feel that way towards a girl, but he found her to be very beautiful.

At that moment, a frisbee nearly hits his head as he ducked out the way in time before it hit him. A guy wearing red trunks ran up to Gary.

"Sorry about that," he said. "My little sister has quite an arm."

"No problem," Gary said before he looked to the direction he was staring at before he was interrupted. He found that she was gone.

"Who was that girl?" Gary asked in his thoughts. Gary quickly shook it off and went back to what he was doing. "It's not like that I'm going to see her again."

The kids having fun in the water when Sora's aunt and uncle joined in. Most of the males on the beach both young and old looked with interest while Cattleya wore a pink bikini almost tight on certain areas. The girls were looking at her wondering why she would wear something so revealing since she's a mother. Many of the men looked at Cattleya, many of them drooling and many all had nosebleeds. She looked super sexy, her breasts bounced with each step she took.

Danny wrapped his arm around Cattleya letting them know that she's spoken for.

The group played some volleyball with boy and girl teams. First up Sora and Kairi against Kiawe and Mallow.

They hit the ball back and forth. Sora gave some powerful hits sending it back. Kiawe was giving some strong hits as well.

With one final blow, Kairi managed to spike one hitting the line. Sora and Kairi had won. They high-fived each other while Kiawe sulked.

Next it was Terra and Aqua against Lana and Sophocles. Sophocles made the first hit. But Terra and Aqua proved that they were no slouches themselves. Terra and Aqua managed to beat their opponents before they knew what hit them.

Elsewhere on the same beach, Riku walked on the beach wearing white swim trunks along with his Eevee when he spotted a girl a round his age wearing a white dress sitting on a beach chair. He stopped as he looked over to her. She was doing some drawing. She had some colored pencils. She drew a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Pikachu all sharing a bluish white ice cream bar. Eevee looked up to his trainer. Just then, two teen boys grabbed her sketchbook and tossed it around.

"Keep away! Keep away!" The teens sang tossing it around.

"Give it back to me!" the girl said starting to cry.

"What are you going to do about it?" One of the teens asked sarcastically. "You gonna cry?"

Riku didn't like the sight of that. Making a girl cry like that was unforgivable to him. He looked over to Eevee. Eevee nodded as he understood.

"Quick Attack," Riku ordered. Eevee ran towards the teen holding her notepad. When the attack made contact with his gut, he accidentally threw the sketchbook the direction where Eevee had come. The girl turned in time to see Riku catch it.

The teens were pissed off now.

"What's the idea of sending your Eevee at us like that?!" The first teen hissed.

"And what's the idea of being a bully?" Riku hissed back. "If there's one thing that I hate; it's bullies. Especially when they pick on girls."

"You little-!" The teens were about to rush him when a whistle was heard. It was a lifeguard.

"I saw what you two were doing!" The lifeguard said. "I won't put up with that kind of behavior in my beach! Get lost the both of you!"

The teens glared at the lifeguard just being kicked off. Riku walked over to the girl while she had tear marks on her cheeks.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-Yes," the girl said. "Thank you for getting my sketchbook back."

"It's no problem," Riku said handing it to her. "My name's Riku. What's yours?"

"Naminé," the girl answered.

Naminé looked up to Riku and looked right into his blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky itself. Riku did the same with her. She looked real cute in to him. Eevee looked up to Riku. He pawed his leg. Riku looked down and took Eevee in his arm. Naminé looked at Eevee.

"Is this your Eevee?" Naminé asked.

"Yes he is," Riku answered.

"May I pet him?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Riku said. Naminé petted Eevee. For some reason, Eevee started to like her touch. Riku was caught off guard when his Eevee was smiling. "Eevee doesn't normally open up to anyone but me."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Naminé said. She took Eevee in her arms and rubbed his belly like a puppy. "You're such a cute little thing."

"Eevee," Eevee said.

Riku started to blush. He wasn't sure why; he never felt anything for a girl before. Riku sat down next Naminé.

"How long do have your Eevee," Naminé asked.

"For about a year," Riku said. "Eevee is my very first Pokémon."

"Where are you really from?" Naminé asked.

"Mele Mele Island," Riku answered. "One of the islands in the Alola region."

"You're from Alola? I would love to visit there sometime," Naminé said.

"It's a good place to live," Riku said. "I would know."

"I'll bet," Naminé said.

"What about you?" Riku asked.

"I came from Saffon City," Naminé said. "I just like to travel around. Drawing pictures." She opened her sketchbook and shown him her latest drawing.

Riku looked at the drawing as he saw what the four Pokémon were holding. It looked like an ice cream bar. Riku blushed again as he looked at her. She was smiling as she looked at the drawing.

"Say Naminé," Riku said.

"Yes?" Naminé turned to face him.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight," Riku said. "Don't think of it as a date or anything, but as a way to get to know you a little, I guess."

"I would like to," Naminé said. "And there's one more thing."

"What?" Riku questioned as Naminé kissed him on the cheek. Riku blushed again.

"For helping me out," Naminé said.

Eevee started to smile at the sight. Eevee knew that he has a special lady friend now.

Back at the house, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu and the Alolan nine were back in Sora's relatives house. Terra and Aqua had already went off to their homes by then. Ven was sharing a room with Sora, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles. Ventus didn't mind since it was Sora. Ventus's room was decorated with Pokémon merchandise just the same as Sora's room back home.

The girls were all sharing a room, Mina was doing some painting while they all laid down on the floor in sleeping bags. Kairi had stepped out to use the bathroom. On her way back, she took a look at some of the pictures on the wall. Some of them with Danny and Cattleya when they were younger and many of Sora and Ventus while they were little; especially their baby pictures. Kairi started to gush at how cute Sora was as a baby.

There was also one one with Delia along what appears to be Sora's father on the day of their wedding. She figured that out by looking at his face; he was a spitting image of Sora. And he had the same crown necklace. Both of Sora's parents looked so happy. Unknown to Kairi, Cattleya was standing right behind her. She gently tapped on her back getting her attention.

"Oh! Hi," Kairi said. "I didn't know you were back there."

"It's okay," Cattleya said kindly. "I was just on my way down for some tea when I saw you looking at our little gallery. Would you like to join me?"

"Okay," Kairi nodded.

Over to Danny's Bay of Burgers, he took out a couple of Pokéballs and let out a couple of Pinsir to do some damage.

"Okay Pinsir," Floyd said. "Cause some damage!"

Both Pinsir clamps its pincers thrice as it charged right in to cause some destruction.

Back at the house, Cattleya had poured some tea for heself and for Kairi. She sat down in the chair next to her and handed her a cup. Kairi took a small sip once she put in some cream for flavor.

"I would like to know," Cattleya said. "How did you and Sora meet?" Kairi paused when she was asked that. She looked at her cup for a moment but she didn't want to lie about their meeting, so she didn't.

"Sora actually saved my life when we first met," Kairi admitted.

"Saved your life?" She questioned. "What happened?"

"It started when I was doing a nature walk just outside of Viridian City when I spotted a Caterpie in a cage," Kairi started. "I couldn't leave her in the cage, so I broke the lock with a rock and the Caterpie got away. And that's when two Pokémon hunters grabbed me from behind and tied my hands and gagged me. They even kicked me at some point. They told me that they were going to kill me once they were done in the area. Sora had a run-in with the same hunters. He found me in their camp in a burlap sack and we tried to make a break for it. But that's when they sent their flock of Spearow after us. Sora's Pikachu ended up getting hurt bad by them. Sora was willing to give his life for Pikachu. Pikachu jumped out my arms and ran towards Sora and let out a powerful electric attack sending the hunters and their Spearow back. But we manged to get him to a Pokémon Center on time."

"Delia never mentioned anything about that," Cattleya said surprised and worried.

"She doesn't know about that," Kairi said. "Sora didn't want her to worry. And I don't want Sora to get in trouble for it."

"But does your mother and father know about it?" she asked.

"They died when I was just a baby," Kairi said sadly. "I lived with my grandma for my life. She even said that it was okay for me to go with Sora. And we've been traveling together since."

Cattleya was sad for the girl about her dead parents, but she smiled feeling proud that Sora had displayed some courage not only for some Pokémon, but for her as well.

"I have a question for you to answer," Cattleya said. "And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?" Kairi asked in curiosity.

"Do you love my nephew?" Cattleya asked. Kairi blushed at how she could be asked that. "I said that you don't have to answer if you don't want. But, I can tell how much Sora has feelings for you. I could tell by how my sister-in-law described you."

Kairi took a pretty big sigh.

"I might as well answer it," Kairi said. "I do love him. I've been in love with Sora ever since we met. Ever since he saved me from those hunters. And how I got jealous at how other girls would flirt with him. I even blushed when he called me a princess that one time. I don't know if he does like you said."

"Well, a knight's blood is flowing in his veins," Cattleya said. "And you would have to see for yourself though. I can only hope one day, Ventus will have a very special girl of his own and bring her here just so my husband and I can meet her." Kairi didn't know how to respond when Cattleya kissed her on the forehead. "But I do want you to think of me as your aunt, Kairi."

Kairi smiled at that. She hugged Cattleya knowing Sora's aunt loves her as much as she loves her son and nephew. She only knew his relatives for a short time and she was already treated like family.

Up at Ventus's room, he was playing with Sora's other Pokémon. Bulbasaur and Squirtle had him on the floor while Charmander was tickling Ven's feet.

Ventus laughed, "Stop that! That tickles!" Ventus laughed again. The Nidoran were nuzzling with each other while Pikachu was sitting in Sora's lap.

With the tickling done Sora called the starter Pokémon back since he didn't want to accidentally cause a fire or do any damage.

Ventus looked at Pikachu quite curiously.

"Hey Sora," Ven said.

"Yeah Ven?" Sora asked.

"I've been wondering about how come you keep your other Pokémon in Pokéballs, but not Pikachu," Ventus said.

"Well Pikachu doesn't like to be cooped up," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"There are some Pokémon that prefers to wonder about instead of being confined," Illima explained.

"That makes sense," Ven said. "Are they the only ones you have, Sora?"

"I have others," Sora said taking out his Pokédex. "I just have to access this app here and you'll see for yourself." Sora showed his cousin the Pokémon he has. Six of them are what Sora has and others below the six he's got.

"That's so cool!" Ventus exclaimed. "A Butterfree, a Beedrill, a Primeape, a Vulpix, a Psyduck, a Zubat, a Sandshrew, a Pidgeotto, and a Krabby! What about those other ones?"

"Those are Pokémon from Alola," Sora told his cousin. He pointed to each one of them. "This one is Rowlet, Alola's Grass starter. This is Popplio, Alola's Water starter. This one is Litten, Alola's fire starter. And finally this one here is a Lycanroc, in Dusk Form."

"How did you get those?" Ventus asked.

"Sora caught that Lycanroc when it was a Rockruff," Sophocles said. "He caught that one when we met him in Cerulean City."

"I had ready won my third badge by that time," Sora said.

"And what did you mean by Dusk Form?" Ventus asked.

"Rockruff can evolve into a Lycanroc depending on the time of day," Kiawe said.

Illima took out to cards with both the Midday Form and Midnight Form.

"These two are Lycanroc as well," Illima said. "The one on the left is its Midday Form and the one on the right is its Midnight Form."

"My Rockruff evolved when the sun was setting," Sora said. "Also, it was giving off a green glow.

"That's so cool!" Ventus beamed. "And how does this thing work?"

"The Pokédex tells me about the Pokémon that I point it at or look up," Sora said. "I'll show you." Sora demonstrated by pointing his Pokédex at Pikachu.

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pichu**

 **Type: Electric**

 **This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.** **It also shares electricity with other Pikachu whenever they're in a weakened state.**

"And I can exchange some of my other Pokémon in exchange for one of my own since I can only carry six at a time," Sora explained. "And I can choose to keep whatever Pokémon I just caught or just send it to Professor Oak.

"So cool," Ven said. "But there's something I wanna ask."

"Um, sure," Sora said.

"Are you and Kairi really boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ventus asked. Sora blached at that. Kiawe and Sophocles chuckled.

"Shut up you guys!" Sora told them. "No we're not! We're just friends!"

"You sure about that?" Sophocles chuckled.

"We've been over this!" Sora said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kiawe teased.

"I'm not blushing!" Sora lied.

"Then why us your face red?" Sophocles teased.

They laughed at Sora's red face.

"Just how did you meet?" Ventus asked. "You were pretty sketchy on the details."

Sora looked at his cousin and sighed.

"It was when I first started my Pokémon journey," Sora started. "Pikachu wouldn't listen to a word I say so when I tried to make my very first catch when I came across a Pidgey in a cage. I got it out, but that's when two Pokémon hunters came."

"Pokémon hunters?!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sora said. "They sent a bunch of Spearow at me and Pikachu. We managed to get away, but that was when we stumbled on their camp. I heard a sound coming from a burlap sack in their tent. And that was how I met Kairi. I got her out of there, but their Spearow caught up. They attacked Pikachu. Kairi and I tried to lose them again. But they caught up. Before the Spearow could attack, Pikachu jumped in front of me and let those Spearow have it. We got Pikachu into the Pokémon Center in Viridian City just in time. So Kairi and I have been traveling together since."

Ventus was at a loss for words. He just heard how his cousin just risked his life for a girl he had just met and for Pikachu. He looked over to Pikachu as he nodded.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I'm going to get some water," Sora said as he stepped out. He came down stairs and into the kitchen only to see his aunt on the table. "Aunt Cattleya."

"Hello Sora," Cattleya smiled. "What brings you down here?"

"Just came for some water," Sora said. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass cup amd filled it with water. He sat down thinking about the tale he just shared with his cousin.

"You know, Sora," Cattleya said. "Kairi is a very nice girl. And I could easily see why you're sweet on her."

"Aunt Cattleya," Sora said. "It isn't like that."

"Don't try to hide it," Cattleya said. "You cannot fool me. I saw it back in the diner when you two were looking at each other. And when you were holding hands." Sora blushed at that and Cattleya giggled. "I thought for sure that you two would have become a couple by now."

"Well I..." Sora stammered.

"I even heard that you saved her life when you met," Cattleya said.

"She told you, didn't she?" Sora asked as he now knew that she knew.

"I was pretty surprised," Cattleya said. "But I have to say that it was a very brave thing."

"I didn't even know she was there at first," Sora said. Cattleya stood up from her chair and hugged her nephew. Sora hugged her back.

"Maybe so," Cattleya said. "It was a very good thing you've done for her. Her gallant knight coming to her aid."

Sora looked up to his aunt and blushed.

"Aunt Cattleya," Sora said.

"I would like to hear how you feel about her," Cattleya said.

"Well she's sweet and kind for one thing," Sora started. "I always liked it when she smiles. When she cooks, it's like when mom cooks. And when she sleeps, she's so peaceful."

"That doesn't answer how you feel," Cattleya said. "You can tell me."

Sora sighed as he knew that he can't hide it from his aunt.

"Okay you broke me," Sora caved in. "I do love her. There I've said it. But I don't know if she loves me."

"But you'll never know unless you tell her," Cattleya said. Sora looked at her. "I won't tell you to confess; but you should tell her when you feel that it's right."

"Thanks for that, Aunt Cattleya," Sora hugged hus aunt again. "I love you."

"And I love you," Cattleya said returning the hug.

That night, the boys were asleep in Ventus's room, all but Sora thinking about he had just told his aunt. He knew that she was right, but he didn't know how and when to tell her.

Over to the girls in the other room, all the girls were asleep, except for Kairi. She still thought about what she and his aunt were talking about. She held her pillow in her arms and pretended that it was Sora she was hugging.

Over to the boys, Sora grabbed his pillow and hugged it as he pretended that it was Kairi in his arms.

By the next morning, Sora and Kairi came down for some breakfast. Pikachu was already down stairs enjoying some apples Cattleya had provided. The phone started to ring as Danny went to answer it. Just as Sora and Kairi had sat down they heard Danny's voice in the other room.

"What?!" Danny yelled. "How bad is it?! That bad?! I'll be right over!"

Danny came in the kitchen distressed.

"Honey," Cattleya spoke up concerned.

"Dad what's wrong?" Ven asked.

"Someone attacked the diner last night!" Danny exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

Evryone raced down the street and gasped when saw the place was totalled. All the chairs and tables were smashed. All the windows were broken. Everything destroyed.

"This is terrible!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Illima also exclaimed.

"I only have one guess," Sora said. "That Silas guy."

"That's a good guess," Cattleya said. "But there's no way of proving it."

"She's right, Sora," Kairi said. "Without any evidence we can't prove a thing."

Sora had to agree with that, but there was no way in hell that Silas was going to get away with this. Just then, Naminé walked down the street still thinking about Riku and his Eevee. She wasn't sure about why a boy she only met yesterday occupied her mind; it could be possible that it was because he helped her out. She saw the diner in ruins and the group observing the damage.

"Oh my!" Naminé exclaimed running over to the wreckage. "What happened here?"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde who had just shown up.

"My dad's diner was attacked last night," Ven said. "And we don't know who did it!"

"How awful!" Naminé said.

Danny went into the kitchen and started crying while Cattleya started to comfort her husband. Sora just looked at his aunt and uncle feeling sad for them.

Just then, Riku and Eevee came around the corner and saw Sora, Kairi, and his old classmates. They went up to them.

"Sora!" Riku called out.

Sora and the rest turned and saw Riku and Eevee running up to them.

"Hey Riku," Sora greeted.

"What a mess," Riku said. "What are you doing here? And what happened?"

"This place belongs to Sora's uncle," Lillie explained.

"Someone trashed the place last night," Sophocles added.

"And we have a suspect in mind, but we can't prove anything," Sora said.

Riku looks over towards Naminé in the group.

"Hey Naminé," Riku greeted. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Ventus all turned to the girl. She started to blush.

"Hello Riku," Naminé said.

Sora started to grin evilly because he found a way to pay him back. Before he could ask how they met the same limo drove up. The window rolls down.

"Hello there kids," Silas greeted.

"What do you want?!" Ventus snarled.

"I only want to talk to your father," Silas said. "I assume that he's inside."

"So what if he is?" Ventus hissed at Silas.

"I just heard about what happened," Silas said. "And I for one think it's horrible."

"Funny that you should show up after you said something about an accident," Kairi pointed out.

Silas chuckled as he ruffled Kairi's hair, "Aren't you a cute one?"

"Don't touch me!" Kairi said swatting his hand away.

"You're a feisty one!" Silas said. "I like that." He set his attention to Ventus. "Say, um, Sven-"

"Ven," he corrected Silas.

"Whatever," Silas said. "Just give your father a message for me. Tell him that the offer to sale his diner is still standing. That's in case he's changed his mind. That is all." Silas rolls his window back up before leaving.

Sora and Ventus just watched the limo drive off. Riku and Naminé definitely didn't like how this turned out.

Not too long, Terra and Aqua had shown up.

"Ven!" Terra called out.

"Ven!" Aqua called out as well. "We came as soon as we heard!"

"Thanks guys," Ven said.

Riku gave a quick introduction to Sora, Kairi, and his old classmates just before they went inside; also Sora introduced his cousin Ventus and his friends Terra and Aqua to Riku and Naminé.

Just inside the diner, everyone gathered ad Cattleya continued to comfort him. Ventus even told his parents about how Silas has shown up and said the offer is still up.

"That is just typical of him," Danny said. "He thinks that he can muscle on in just because of I get vandalism."

"I figured you wouldn't cave in so easily!" Sora said.

"Your uncle isn't known to back down to anyone like Silas," Cattleya said.

"How often was that guy been making this offer?" Riku asked.

"For the last few months," Cattleya answered. "But we weren't the only ones he was doing that to almost every other business. And they've been vandalized after rejecting his offer."

"And they all caved in to him," Danny added. "But we are not!" Riku definitely knew that it was no coincidence. Businesses rolling over to Silas just after the place has been vandalized. Sora had to be right, but he couldn't prove it. "We should just rebuild our diner. Make it just as it was."

"But we can't afford the repairs," Cattleya pointed out.

"You're right," Danny said. "How are going to do it?"

Everyone thought for a moment until Sora came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" Sora said. Everyone just looked at Sora wanting to know what he thought up. "We should do a charity dinner! We'll start by sending out fliers and send them all over town hoping that it'll draw the crowd."

"Now that's an idea!" Danny said.

"Is that what you have in mind?" Kiawe asked. "I'm in!"

"Same here," Lillie said.

The rest of the Alolan nine agreed to the idea.

"Thank you all, kids," Danny said. "But how do you plan to do that?"

"I have a few ideas," Sora said. He looked at Mallow. "We can try the dinner Alolan style!"

Mallow smiled at the idea.

"We can definitely try that!" Mallow beamed.

"Kiawe and Marowak can do a fire dance," Sora added to his idea. "And the rest of us can spread the word!"

Everyone liked that idea a lot, Riku especially.

"Those are great ideas!" Riku said as he smiled. "I gotta admit I felt a bit homesick lately. Let's do it."

It didn't take long before everyone started to make flyers and spread them all over the city. This got many of the people interested. Just as Sora, Riku, and Ven were passing out flyers, Ventus tripped and the flyers he was carrying scattered as they flew around a bit before falling over the floor. One of the flyers lands in the hands of Floyd. He reads the contents of the flyer and freaks out. He ran towards a payphone and dials the number frantically. Over in Silas's mansion, he is seen surrounded by seven sexy women wearing various colored bikinis. Silas's butler comes into his private room.

"Sir," the butler said. "You have a phone call from a Mr. Floyd. He said that it is urgent."

"Is that so?" Silas said. Silas reluctantly got up, wearing a blue speedo. Two maids comes in and holds a towel and the other holds a bathrobe. He dried himself off and put on his robe. Once he was alone in his bed chambers. "This better be important, like you said it is!"

"It is!" Floyd exclaimed. "The owners of that diner are setting up a charity event to help pay for repairs, and those kids are helping out!"

"WHAT?!" Silas rorared. "I TOLD YOU TO DO SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE! I DID NOT GET YOU OUT OF PRISON TO FAIL! "

"I did everything like you said," Floyd said "But this time I won't let you down!"

"YOU BETTER NOT OR I WILL PERSONALITY SEE TO IT THAT YOU'RE SERVING LUNCH IN THE PRISON CAFETERIA FOR THE REST OF YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIFE!" Silas yelled as he hung up the phone very angrily.

Floyd hung up his end and swalled a gulp. Floyd started shaking as he started to walk.

Unknown to Floyd, there stood wearing black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look.

On the beach, everyone was ready to put the charity dinner on track.

"I hope it all goes accordingly to plan," Aqua said.

"Me too," Sora said.

Danny and Cattleya hoped that the people in the city had big enough hearts to contribute. Ventus even had his fingers crossed.

Before any of them knew it, people started to show up. It could either be they all had big hearts or they just wanted to sample Alolan cooking, but either way, it was a good spread out. Everyone got to work. Sora called out his other Pokémon to help out.

Floyd had turned up to make some trouble. unaware that he's being followed by the same man from earlier. To avoid him panicking he disguised himself wearing a fake beard and sunglasses.

Over to Mallow, she, Kairi, and along with Tsareena were preparing the finest Alolan dishes from her family's restaurant. Over to Floyd he pulled a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"You guys know what to do?" Floyd asked.

We go underwater to see aquatic Pokémon swimming by. Some of them being Goldeen and others being Magikarp.

Swimming by is a dragon-like Pokémon that is serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has whiskers. This Pokémon is known as a Gyarados. A small submarine shaped like a Gyarados sits into position, inside is Team Rocket to make problems as usual.

"Of course we do," Jessie said.

"We're always ready to lend a hand for the cause of evil," James said.

"But we could have gone for some of that free food," Meowth said. Jessie swung her hair like a whip, James ducked in time for Meowth to get hit. Meowth fell to the ground. "What? I'm starving!"

"We don't eat until we get the job done," Jessie told Meowth. "Now stop complaining and get ready when we get the word."

"Right!" James and Meowth.

As the dinner got started, people from all over started to donate a small sum of money to contribute for the repairs and Sora along with Riku, Naminé, and seven of the Alolan nine were presenting the food prepared. Many of the patrons instantly liked the dish prepared for them. Among the patrons happens to be a man wearing a black tuxedo with black hair and a mustache to match his hair. He even wore a monocle. Sitting along with him is a super sexy woman with long blonde hair wearing a red long dress.

Sora came up to the table they were sitting at and presented the dish Mallow had prepared. Sora took a look and saw that they had to be rich. Sora had to consider that they had to be generous.

"Here you two go," Sora said setting the dishes down. "I hope you two will enjoy," Sora said with a smile.

"Thank you, dear boy," the man said speaking with a British accent smiling.

"This looks wonderful," the woman said in a French accent smiling as well.

They took a small forkful and took a bite.

"Exquisite," the man said. "My complements to the chef."

"And I'll see to it that she get it," Sora said. "Enjoy."

Sora takes his leave of the couple. They seemed rather nice. That made Sora wish that all rich people were like those two. But then a pair of hands went over his eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar feminine voice said.

"Mom?" Sora asked. He turned to see his mother in a green one piece swimsuit. "What you doing here?"

"I only came to visit your uncle Danny and aunt Cattleya," Delia said. "But when I saw you here, I had to surprise you."

Sora and his mother rejoined the group. Ven looked up and saw Delia and ran up to her.

"Auntie D!" Ven exclaimed happily. Danny and Cattleya saw Delia with Sora. Ventus hugged his aunt and she hugged him back.

"Hello Vennie!" Delia greeted. "You're getting taller every time I see you." The Alolan nine had to presume that she's Sora's mother. Kairi stepped out to see what the commotion was about. She went up to Delia finally meeting her in person. Sora introduced his travel companions to her and she stated she was glad to finally meeting them.

"Hey baby sis," Danny greeted.

"Danny," Delia said hugging her brother. "How is every little thing?"

"Well, seeing Sora again and meeting his friends is one thing," Danny started. "But I wish that I could say the same for my diner!"

"Oh no! What happened?" Delia asked surprised. Danny and Cattleya explained that someone vandalized the place and they don't have any leads. And that the charity dinner going on currently was Sora's idea. "I thought this was your handy work. You have such a big heart."

Sora scratched the back of his his as he chuckled a bit. He looked over to Kiawe.

"You and Marowak are up in five minutes," Sora said. "You game?"

"I'm game as I'll ever be!" Kiawe said.

Kiawe let Marowak out of his Pokéball as they get ready for the fire dance. Sora went on the stage turning on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sora announced. "I hope that you're enjoying the Alolan hospitality we are generously sharing, just as we are appreciative of your generosity. But this dinner also comes with a show! So it pleases me to present another Alolan gift. I am proud to present the fire dance of Kiwae and his Marowak. And I would like to close by saying that it's hot stuff!"

The audience laughed at the pun as Kiawe and Marowak entered the stage. Kiawe lit two ends of the batons. Marowak ignited his bone as they began their performance.

Everyone looked on awestruck at the performance. It was an amazing sight to beheld. The flames cascading around giving off a splash of red, orange, yellow, and green danced.

Silas's limo shows up as his driver came out of the driver's seat and opened his door. Silas steps out as he grinned to the incoming stampede.

Floyd took out his walkie talkie giving the signal. And that's what the disguised man was waiting for.

The Gyarados submarine emerged from the water to "attack" the people. Just as they began running for their lives. Sora started to pull out his hair.

"No, no, no!" Sora exclaimed. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

The disguised man took out his Pokéball and threw it letting out an orange canine Pokémon with the same markings as Growlithe. Everyone was surprised by this Pokémon's sudden appearance.

"Arcanine!" the disguised man called. "Flare Blitz!"

Arcanine covers its body with fire as it charges at the submarine. When Arcanine made contact, the submarine explodes and Team Rocket goes flying in the air and right into the ocean.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THAT TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they headed right into the ocean.

"Was that a submarine?" Aqua asked confused.

"And was that Team Rocket just now?" Lana also asked.

The disguised man smiled as he turned to Floyd trying to get away. He turned to Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Stop him!" He ordered pointing at Floyd. Arcanine charged at Floyd pinning him on the sand.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Floyd yelled in pain.

The man in disguise took out two more Pokéballs and let out two Growlithe. The Growlithe growls at the pinned man.

Sora and his friends runs up towards Arcanine and the two Growlithe. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the canine Pokémon.

 **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.**

 **Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Growlithe**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.**

"What's going on here?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away.

The man took off his disguise and introduced himself.

"They call me Looker," he said taking out his police badge. "And I'm with the international police! I've been doing some investigating of illegal activities going on in this city. My undercover work was nearly wasted, but when he heard about your little charity event, he got orders to ruin it, so he hired members of Team Rocket to help out."

"But who put him up to it?" Riku asked.

"Stanely Silas of course," Looker said.

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed. "I knew this has his stink all over it!"

Silas came to the scene and saw that everyone was still there. But Looker turned towards Silas. The Growlithe charged at him tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me you little mongrels!" Silas demanded. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Looker walked up to Silas holding up a form.

"I have a warrant for your arrest, Mr. Silas," Looker said sternly. "For counterfeiting documents, embezzlement, insurance fraud, unlawful possession of public property, and collaboration with members of Team Rocket." The Growlithe got off of him as Looker handcuffed him. "And there's also a list of crimes against you in other regions." And he turned to Floyd. "And you're under arrest for destruction of public property and and vandalism. Arcanine!" Arcanine nods as it carries Floyd in its jaws.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Silas roared. Everyone watched as Silas struggles to get loose. Some of the people present were small businesses owners relieved to see that he's finally getting what's coming to him. Looker pushed Silas and Floyd in the back of the police van awaiting him. "Everything was going smoothly until you brats shown up! I would have succeeded if it weren't for you fu-" the door slams shut. There were those of high society who witnessed Silas's arrest. The couple that Sora had tended to were just as appalled.

Danny, Cattleya, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Delia went up to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine.

"Thanks a lot, Sora," Danny said.

"You just saved all the small businesses that Silas had gotten hold of," Cattleya beamed.

Sora smiled as he went up to his aunt and uncle.

"I had to," Sora said. "You guys are my family."

Danny ruffled Sora's spiky hair while Cattleya kissed him on the forehead. Ven even high fived Sora, and he gave Ven a noogie.

The couple from before walked up to the group.

"Excuse me," the man said. "My name is Sir Charles Reginald Huges III, and this is my lovely wife Claudia Eclair Barnet Huges."

"Bonjour," she greeted.

"I would like to say that I was mighty surprised to hear Stanley Silas was involved in illegal activities. And it breaks my heart to hear no one has done a thing to foil him," Sir Charles said.

"Well, we weren't going to let him get away with it," Sora said. "My uncle worked hard to get to where he is and we wanted to help out."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"And I just came along for the ride," Riku added.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

Sir Charles smiled as he nodded.

"I must commend you, young man," Sir Charles said. "Commend you for helping out family in need. And I dare say that this Alolan theme was a jolly good idea. And for the fact that you have such fine Pokémon." Sir Charles looked at Sora's Pikachu on his shoulder and his Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle two Nidoran. Sir Charles looked at Danny and his family and took out his checkbook. "In fact, I will write you a personal check to pay for the damage to your diner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Danny said.

"Think nothing of it," Sir Charles said. "It should be more than enough to pay for all the damage."

Danny took the check and almost fainted at the sight of how much it was. It was definitely more than enough.

"Thank you so very much!" Danny said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are very welcome," Sir Charles said. "The one you should be thanking is your nephew and his wonderful friends." he chuckled. "Despite the false Gyarados attack, the fire dance performance was wonderful. And the food was excellent."

Kiawe and Mallow beamed at the complement. Even Marowak had a smile on his face.

On the very next day, Danny cashed the check that Sir Charles had generously gave him and paid for the repairs. With the help of Sora and his friends, the diner was better than ever. Riku and Eevee had already left and continued on with their own journey. But he is joined by Naminé. As Riku and Naminé walked down the road, Naminé started to hold his hand. Also Delia took her leave and hugged her son goodbye.

But it didn't take long before a storm was about to break out. It was a good thing that they weren't taking off yet, because the storm was fast approaching.

It looks like that they'll be sticking around forba little bit longer. But at least that it's someplace dry. And that's the storm started.

Elsewhere on the ocean, a group of blue plesiosaur-like Pokémon with large gray shells with "knobs" on their backs. Two of them got separated from the group. One that seems to be a male protected his mate to the best that he could. Just then, a ship came from within the storm.

Pirates spotted the two Pokémon on the crow's nest.

"Lapras ho!" The pirate shouted.

The captain steps out, wearing a typical pirates outfit. Red trenchcoat and a pirate hat with a Pokéball and two cutlasses crossing it. Sitting on his shoulder is a parrot-like Pokémon with a music note shaped head.

"Spear guns up!" the captain ordered.

"Spear guns up! Spear guns Up!" the parrot Pokémon repeated.

The pirate crew drew out their spear guns getting ready to fire. The Lapras saw the ship and tried to make a break for it. As they started firing. The Lapras dove underwater. They swam as fast as they could. The female went up ahead. As she was swimming she figured she had lost the pirates by now, but she noticed her mate wasn't with her. She swam back looking for him. She saw that he had been impaled greatly by the spears. One of them is straight into his heart. He weakly opens his eyes while his mate nuzzled him to stay with her. The male took one last look and smiled before closing his eyes for the last time.

The female Lapras just swam blindly towards the shore. She started to grieve for the loss of her mate. She beached herself on the beach of Porta Vista and started crying.

 **I gotta admit that it took me a bit longer than I planned to get this done. Also I figured instead of having Lapras as a baby, but as a grieving widow. I know, that's pretty tragic even to end a chapter. I can bet how interesting Lapras's meeting with Sora will be interesting. Wait up till then.**


	23. The Lost Lapras

**Episode 23: The Lost Lapras**

The very next day, the sun came out giving a beautiful day despite the rain from the previous day. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine joined by Ventus, Terra, and Aqua took a walk down by the beach despite how wet everything is.

By this time, he already sent both Nidoran in exchange for Litten and Popplio. Ven was stoked seeing two starter Pokémon from Alola. Terra and Aqua were amazed to see them. They remembered when Ven told them that his cousin even has a Rowlet and a Lycanroc as well. What caught them off was that Sora's Lycanroc is in a Dusk Form.

Terra was definitely interested in meeting that Pokémon once. Sora found a good spot to do some training. Pikachu swung his Iron Tail attack at a tree.

"That's it Pikachu!" Sora said. "Try another Iron Tail!"

With that Pikachu was prepared to use Iron Tail, when his tail formed a ball of electricity and fired at the same tree.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

"Pikachu just learned to use Electro Ball," Sophocles said.

"That's pretty awesome!" Ven exclaimed.

"I gotta admit that took me by surprise," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

He turned to Hapu.

"Hey Hapu!" Sora called. "Wanna help out with some training?"

Hapu smiled as she got into battle position.

"Did you have to ask?" Hapu asked taking out a Pokéball. "Mudsdale! Go!" Pokéball lets out Mudsdale as the horse Pokémon paws the ground preparing for battle. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at Mudsdale.

 **Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mudbray**

 **Type: Ground**

 **It remains calm and unmoving no matter the situation. It mixes dirt with the saliva in its mouth to make a special kind of mud.** **this mud hardens around a Mudsdale's legs sets harder than stone. It's so hard that it allows this Pokémon to scrap a truck with a single kick. This Pokémon can go across mountain roads for three days without sleep or rest.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and takes out a Pokéball as he throws it.

"Let's go, Popplio!" Sora called letting Popplio out.

"Popplio! Popplio!" Popplio clapped her flippers.

"Popplio looks happy," Lillie said.

"Mudsdale is a Ground Type, right?" Ven asked. "Popplio should beat it, right?"

"That's right, Ven," Aqua said. "But don't count Mudsdale out."

"Aqua's right," Terra said. "Popplio may have the advantage in type, but Mudsdale looks more experienced. I don't doubt Hapu trained well enough to beat a Water Type like Popplio."

"You're not wrong, Terra," Illima said. "Mudsdale was Hapu's first Pokémon. She had it ever since it was just a baby Mudbray."

"It sounds like that they're really close," Aqua said.

"They are," Lana said. "Just before evolving, Mudbray was just so timid. It used to hide behind Hapu whenever it got scared. She tried to get Mudbray to be pretty assertive."

"Dosen't look that way now," Kairi pointed out. She remembered how brave Mudsdale is when dealing with Drake back at the Celadon City Gym.

"Mudbray gained some courage when Hapu was attacked by a Kommo-O," Kiawe said. "Hapu thought that she was going to die, but when Mudbray saw that she was in trouble, it rushed over to protect her, and that's when Mudbray evolved.

"Mudsdale! Start things up with Stomp!" Hapu oredered. Mudsdale whinnies as it slams its front hooves on the ground.

"Popplio! Dodge!" Popplio moves out of the way before the attack could hit. "Bubble Beam!"

Popplio fired her Bubble Beam attack right at Musdale. The attack hits its mark. "Ice Beam!" Popplio fired Ice Beam, but Mudsdale moves out of the way in time.

"Mega Kick!" Mudsdale runs towards the sea lion Pokémon. Popplio tried to move only to be hit with a pretty strong kick. "High Horsepower!" Mudsdale charged right at Popplio with the full force of its body.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered. Popplio dodged the move just in time for Mudsdale to miss. Mudsdale kept going and going until it hit a boulder in front of it.

"Mudsdale!" Hapu called running to her Pokémon. "You okay?" Mudsdale whinnies. "It's okay. You just need to be more careful next time." She took out Mudsdale Pokéball and called it back. "It think that's enough for me, Sora."

"It's cool," Sora said. "Sorry about Mudsdale hitting that boulder, though."

"It's no big deal," Hapu said smiling. "Accidents happen." Sora and Hapu fist bumped.

"Why don't you try me?" Sophocles challenged. He took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Togedemaru! Go!" the Pokéball lets Togedemaru as she got ready for battle. Sora took out his Pokédex once again.

 **Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Steel**

 **The spiny fur on its back is normally at rest. When this Pokémon becomes agitated, its fur stands on end and stabs into its attackers.** **The long hairs on its back act as lightning rods. The bolts of lightning it attracts are stored as energy in its electric sac.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away as he calls Popplio back and takes out another Pokéball.

"Let's go, Litten!" Sora called throwing the Pokéball. Once out, Litten starts meowing as he got ready for battle.

"A Fire Type against a Steel Type is a good call," Terra said.

"Sora is using his head that's for sure," Acerola said.

"Okay Togedemaru! Pin Missle!" Togemaru fires a barrage of spikes at Litten.

"Dodge that and use Shadow Claw!" Sora called. Litten jumped out of the way of Pin Missle and swiped at Togedemaru.

"Rollout!" Sophocles ordered. Togedemaru rolled into a ball and charged at Litten. Litten jumped out of the way of Rollout, just for Togedemaru to hit a tree. Togedemaru unrolled herself and struggled to get out. Togedemaru got out and waited for further instructions. "Okay try Zing Zap!" Togedemaru starts discharging electricity as she rolls faster and faster. Togedemaru rolls right towards Litten.

"Use Fire Fang!" Sora called as Litten charged at Togedemaru with fangs emitting fire. The two attacks collide creating a small explosion. Both Togedemaru and Litten were knocked out. Sora and Sophocles went over to their fallen Pokémon. "You did great, Litten," Sora said kindly. Litten looked up seeing Sora smiling warmly. "Keep it up and you'll get even stronger." Sora smiled. "I guarantee it!"

Litten smiled at that. Litten wanted to get stronger.

"You okay, Togedemaru?" Sophicles asked.

"Togede," Togedemaru answered sadly. "You did a really good job. You've gave it your all. You'll always be a winner to me!"

"Toge!" Togedemaru beamed as Sophocles calls Togedemaru back.

Sora and his friends took a break from training and strolled down by the beach. Pikachu relaxed on Sora's head for a while, but then Pikachu's ears perked up.

"What's up Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Sora's head.

"Hey Pikachu! Wait up!" Sora called as he and the rest followed. Pikachu made a stop and a dreadful look on his face. Sora was the first to catch up. "Pikachu! What's gotten into you...?" Sora paused at the sight. Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine caught up to Sora and Pikachu and they gasped at what they saw. A beached Lapras. The Lapras looks like that she's in pain for some reason.

"A Lapras!" Lillie exclaimed.

"And it's beached," Kiawe added.

Sora took his Pokédex and pointed at the Lapras.

 **Lapras, the Transport Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Ice**

 **A smart and kindhearted Pokémon, it glides across the surface of the sea while its beautiful song echoes around it. Crossing icy seas is no issue for this cold-resistant Pokémon. Its smooth skin is a little cool to the touch.**

"How did that Lapras get here?" Sora asked.

"It must have gotten separated from its group during the storm from last night," Aqua said.

"That could be it," Terra said. "A group of Lapras comes by here year after year. It's an incredible sight to see."

Not too far from the group, a young man whose main outfit is border on it, dark red shorts, a headbandand has olive green hair, walking by the beach. He saw the group at the beach's edge and wondered what they were doing and that's where got his answer.

"Holy smokes!" He yelled out getting their attention. "A Lapras!" He ran down towards the large Pokémon and goes to her side. It didn't take long before Sora and the others joined in.

"Um excuse me," Sora said. "I..."

"We need to get this Lapras into the Pokémon Center right away!" the young man said. "You all stay with it until I come back with Nurse Joy! Oh! and give it this medicine!" he handed it to Sora. And headed off in a random direction.

"Hey wait a minute!" Terra called out. "You're going the wrong way!"

Terra and Aqua ran after him as they went after him. Sora did try to do exactly that.

"Here you go, Lapras," Sora said. "It's okay." Lapras opened her eyes and he saw how red they were. Sora figured that she was crying for some reason. But he wondered what happened that got it like this. Sora tried to get Lapras to drink the medicine only for the Pokémon to knock it out his hand and Pikachu to catch it.

Kairi just looked at Lapras as she placed her hand on Lapras's head. Kairi could just feel Lapras's despair. She started to feel sorry for the poor thing. Just then Terra, Aqua, and the young man from earlier came back with Nurse Joy. They did manage to get Lapras to the local Pokémon Center. As soon as they got there, Nurse Joy did a routine check on the Pokémon.

"So how is Lapras doing?" Sora asked.

"Lapras appears to be completely fine," Nurse Joy said happily. "There dosen't appear to be any serious injuries."

"What can you tell me about Lapras's eyes?" Sora asked concerned. "They were pretty red and puffy. I just can't figure out what happened."

"I'm afraid that's something only Lapras knows," Nurse Joy said sadly. "But it was a very good thing you found it just in time."

"That's good to hear," Ventus said smiling. The young man stroked his chin as he looked outside in the pool looking at Lapras. Kairi was looking at the Lapras feeling sad for it. Sora quickly noticed it.

Sora always hated to see her like that. He joined up with her and Ven and Pikachu followed him. Sora tapped her shoulder getting her to look at him.

"Doing okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Kairi answered. "But it's Lapras I'm worried about. She's been like this ever since we found her."

Sora looked at Lapras getting what she means.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Nurse Joy said she's okay though. Nothing too serious."

"Not physically at least," the young man said. "I would say something emotional."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Ventus looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked.

"That Lapras looks heartbroken," he said. "I don't know all the exact details, but that's the conclusion that seems to be on mind."

Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine walked up to them.

"That could be possible," Lana said.

"Agreed," Illima said. "It could be possible that she lost something important to her. Like a mate or a baby."

Everyone looked back out to the Lapras. They could see the melancholy state that she's in. The young man spoke up again.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier," he said. "My name's Tracey Sketchit."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced. "And this is my Pikachu. And this kid here is my cousin Ventus."

"But call me Ven," Ventus said.

"I'm Kairi."

"Illima."

"Kiawe."

"Mallow."

"Lana."

"Sophocles."

"Lillie."

"Hapu."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"I'm Terra."

"My name's Aqua."

"Nice to meet you," Tracey said shaking each of their hands. He took a look at Pikachu. "Your Pikachu has such a shiny coat. You obviously did a good job on raising it." Tracey took out some pencils and a sketchbook. "You don't mind if I get a sketch do you?"

"I don't mind," Sora said. "And thanks for that."

Tracey got to work sketching Pikachu getting every detail.

"The electric sacs in your Pikachu's cheeks are in perfect shape. Real strong," Tracey said still sketching. Once he was finished. He took out a couple of electrodes and held them to Pikachu's cheeks. "Now let's measure your Pikachu's power level."

"What's that thing?" Ven asked.

"Just my voltage meter," Tracey answered. "Okay Pikachu. Give me a good electric shock." Sora and Kairi winced at the request. Pikachu did give off a good shock, but just enough for the meters. The scale on the meter went up to the highest mark. "A very good level. A very, very good level."

Sora and Kairi took a breather as they were relieved. Terra was the first to speak up.

"You're not by any chance a Pokémon Watcher are you?" Terra questioned.

"Yes I am," Tracey nodded.

"That explains a lot," Terra said.

"What's a Pokémon Watcher?" Ventus asked.

"A Pokémon Watcher are world travelers," Aqua said. "They travel all over the world studying the Pokémon's characteristics, behaviours, and abilities. They even make discoveries of new Pokémon species."

"They also measure a Pokémon's health based on their diets, measurements, skin conditions, and effectiveness of their moves," Terra concluded.

"That sounds cool!" Ventus beamed.

Tracey chuckled.

"It's a good way to travel," Tracey said. "I would like to ask what kind of diet you got your Pikachu on."

"That'll be my handy work," Kairi beamed. "The same for Sora's other Pokémon."

"I would like to make some sketches on them if you don't object," Tracey said.

"Not at all," Sora said taking out his Pokéballs and letting Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Litten, and Popplio out.

Tracey looked closely at the five Pokémon Sora had presented him. He measured Bulbasaur's bulb, Charmander's flame at the tail, and Squirtle's shell. He even took a look at Litten's coat and measured the bubbles that Popplio had created.

"All of your Pokémon are in perfect shape," Tracey said as he smiled. "The bulb on your Bulbasaur is blooming beautifully. The flame at the tip your Charmander's tail is burning nicley. The shell on your Squirtle has grown to be very strong and sturdy. Your Litten's fur is just as shiny as Pikachu's. And the bubbles from your Popplio's nose indicates that it's recieving good nazel care." Tracey said taking a sketch on each of them.

"Thanks for the kind complement, Tracey," Sora said.

Everyone gathered at Danny's Bay of Burgers, for lunch. Sora told Tracey that he won't have to pay for lunch since he and Ventus are related to the owner and they're their friends. As they had they're lunch, the Alolan nine tells Tracey that they're from the Alola region and they're traveling with Sora and Kairi as Sora is collecting Gym Badges and is currently on his way to Fushia City and has four badges. Sora even told Tracey about how he and Kairi first met.

"That's quite a story," Tracey said. "I wouldn't want to get mixed up with the likes of them."

"We've been traveling together since," Kairi said.

"We had different experiences along the way also I had myself a share of battles," Sora said. "I even learned some things along the way."

Meanwhile, across the ocean in a submarine shaped like a Magikarp, Mad Ivan looks through the periscope looking at the Lapras inside.

"A Lapras," Mad Ivan said. "Such a rare find. It's not everyday that I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire, comes across such a gem! Especially a gem this rare! I must acquire it for myself!" Mad Ivan began his planning to swipe tbat Lapras.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Tracey returns to the Pokémon Center to check on Lapras, only to see a crowd looking at the Lapras. It wasn't very often that a Pokémon so rare would get dropped off to a Pokémon Center. Even Cattleya was effected by this turn of development.

"Mom?" Ven spoke up.

"Aunt Cattleya?" Sora also spoke up.

"Ventus, Sora," Cattleya said. "Hello."

"What you doing here?" Ven asked.

"Well I was doing some housecleaning when I heard someone mention a Lapras at the Pokémon Center," she explained. "I came here to see for myself. I was really surprised."

Lapras could hear the chatter about her being dropped off to the Pokémon Center, but she didn't care who was watching or not. Her world was shattered after seeing her mate die before her eyes. She started to wish she had died along with him. She felt so incredibly guilty for swimming ahead.

Nurse Joy came into the Pokémon Center's main room and clapped her hands getting their attention.

"Now that's enough staring!" The nurse called out. "This Lapras needs to rest! So unless you have an injured Pokémon that needs tending to, I would advise you to leave!" Many of the people started to take their leave as some of them are trainers who stayed to have their Pokémon treated. Nurse Joy saw Sora and his friends who had just gotten back from lunch. "I'm so glad all of you came back."

"What's the matter?" Lana asked.

"We tried to treat the Lapras to see if there were anything I may have overlooked, but she wouldn't let anyone near her," Nurse Joy explained. "It's been like that even after you brought her in."

"That's too bad," Kiawe said.

"So I was wondering if you could try your best to get Lapras out of her shell," Nurse Joy proposed.

"We can try our best," Aqua said. "But I don't know what good it'll do."

Everyone started to pitch in trying their best to get Lapras to cheer up. They did everything they could possibly do. Not even Popplio's bubble show did the trick. Everyone was freash out of ideas.

"It's just no use," Sora groaned. "No matter what we do, nothing works."

"We can't just give up," Kairi said. "Remember the Cubone back in Lavender Town? He shut his heart from the rest of the world because he lost his mother until we came along."

"Right," Sora nodded. "We shouldn't have to throw in the towel yet."

The Alolan nodded in agreement. And then a small slender girl with quite short, shiny, violet coloured hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wore a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colors. On her feet she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. She spotted the group over and walked up to them.

"Anything wrong?" The girl asked. Everyone turned to see the new girl in front of them.

"Well, it's like this," Sora started. They all explained that they came across a beached Lapras and they were trying to cheer her up, but nothing was working.

"Is that right?" she asked. "Maybe I can help."

They all turned to her wanting to know how.

"How would you do that?" Sora asked.

"I can communicate with Pokémon," she said. "I can sense their feelings. And I know how they think. And my name is Anabel, by the way."

"I'm Sora," Sora Introduced. "This is Kairi, and this is Ventus, my cousin. But we call him Ven."

"Hello Anabel," Kairi greeted.

"Hi!" Ven added.

"My name's Terra," Terra introduced.

"I'm Aqua," Aqua also introduced.

"I'm Lillie."

"Illima."

"Kiawe."

"Mallow."

"Lana."

"Sophocles."

"Mina."

"Acerola."

"Hapu."

"I'm Cattleya. Ventus's mother and Sora's aunt."

"And my name's Tracey," he finished. "You mentioned before you can communicate with Pokémon?"

"That's right," Anabel nodded. "It's a gift I had ever since I was little. I always spoke with Pokémon whether they had some problems. So I specialize with Psychic Type Pokémon."

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"That's right, Pikachu," Anabel said.

Everyone was surprised by that.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu. Pi, Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"What did Pikachu say?" Sora asked Anabel.

"Pikachu asked me if he knew what he was thinking," she translated. "So the answer to that is you're thinking of eating a big pile of apples. Red ones, green ones and yellow ones."

"Pikachu sure likes his apples," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You know me, Sora," Anabel translated.

Everyone laughed as Sora just felt embarrassed by Pikachu's remark. Everyone lead Anabel to the pool Lapras was occupying.

"That's her," Kairi said.

Anabel walked over to Lapras sensing the sadness. Lapras looked over to the new girl and was about to drive her away, but Anabel placed her hand on her neck.

"It's okay," Anabel said kindly. "I just want to understand you." Lapras turned away as she made her sounds. "Please help me understand. Why are you shutting your heart from the world?"

Lapras made her sound explaining to her. Anabel started to fell sorry for the Water and Ice Type as she returned to the group.

"What did Lapras tell you?" Sophocles asked.

"Well," Anabel said before taking her breath. "She's like this because her mate was recently killed by some humans with spear guns."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's awful!" Lille said.

"She also said she swam up ahead and lost them. But when she noticed he wasn't with her, she went back to find him, but he had a spear impaled in his heart. He died right in front of her. So she just swam blindly towards the beach. And she stayed there until you all found her," Anabel said.

Sora and Kairi looked over to Lapras knowing that explains a lot.

"No wonder she's been so distant," Sora said.

"You're right," Kairi agreed. "It must be pretty hard for her to be alone in the world."

Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine agreed.

"It doesn't look like she'll get over it anytime soon," Anabel said. "And who knows how long that is?"

Outside the Pokémon Center, Mad Ivan spots Sora and his friends and growls in anger.

"Drat! It's those children back at Hop Hop Hop Town," Mad Ivan growled. "They foiled my plan to acquire a Drowzee and Hypno. But they won't stop me from getting Lapras; that's for sure. I welcome the opportunity for revenge." Mad Ivan chuckled as he sets his plan into motion.

A few minutes later, he fired a net into the pool trapping Lapras inside it.

"Lapras!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?!" Tracey yelled.

"Not Team Rocket again," Sophocles moaned.

"No it isn't!" A familiar voice spoke over a loudspeaker. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine recognized that voice. "Those fools Team Rocket can never hold a candle to me... Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire!"

"Not this guy again!" Sora shouted.

"Do you know him?" Cattleya asked her nephew.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sora answered. "He tried to take a Drowzee and a Hypno from us when we were trying to help some kids a while back. I had a really bad feeling we were going to see him again."

Mad Ivan flew with propellars before the group in his modified Magikarp submarine. The propellars deactivates and the submarine transforms into a truck.

"You and that little blue runt has foiled my plan," Mad Ivan said. "But I will be the one who shall win and have the last laugh!" Mad Ivan laughs mockingly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball.

"My thoughts exactly," Anabel said also taking out a Pokéball.

"Go Popplio!" Sora shouted throwing his Pokéball.

"Espeon! Go!" Anabel shouted throwing her Pokéball letting out a purple Pokémon with a red jewel encrusted on its forehead. Its face is distinctly cat-like with a short, blunt muzzle and a tiny, triangular nose. It has long pointed ears almost similar to a fennec fox, and whisker-like tufts of fur protruding from either side of its face just below its ears. Its eyes are deep purple and almond-shaped with white pupils. It has a slender tail that tapers into two ends, as if splitting into two. Sora took out his Pokédex to get intel on this Pokémon.

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm**

"One of Eevee's evolved forms," Sora said to himself.

"So that little runt is on your team," Mad Ivan said taking out his three Pokéballs. "Gastly! Haunter! Gengar! Assume battle!" The Pokéballs opens as they let out the three ghostly Pokémon.

"Gastly."

"Haunter."

"Gengar."

"Let me help make the playing field even!" Tracey said pulling out his own Pokéball. "Venonat! Let's go!" The Pokéball opens to reveal a bug Pokémon with large purple fur and big compound eyes. And it haves two white antennae that stick out of their head. And it's small brown hands are tucked with its body and its feet are the same color. Sora pointed his Pokédex at the bug Pokémon.

 **Venonat, the Insect Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey in which consisted of small insects.**

"Venonat has an eye for spotting Pokémon," Tracey said making Sora laugh for a bit.

"Good one," Sora said before getting serious. "Popplio! Ice Beam on Haunter!"

"Venonat! Use Sludge Bomb on Gastly!" Tracey ordered.

Popplio fired Ice Beam at Haunter hitting its mark and Venonat forms a huge ball if sludge and hurling it at Gastly. Espeon fired Psybeam on Gengar. Sora and Tracey looked at Anabel. They wondered why she didn't order Espeon to attack.

"Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar! Use your Shadow Ball!" Mad Ivan ordered when all three ghosts fired Shadow Ball right at their intended targets.

"Dodge!" Sora and Tracey both said at once. They did that when Espeon told the both of them to get behind Espeon. They did that when Espeon stopped the Shadow Balls with Psychic and sent them back to their owners. They all take serious damage.

"My babies!" Mad Ivan gasped. "You'll pay for that! Dark Pulse!" Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar fored their Dark Pulse at the three opposing Pokémon knowing that Espeon won't refect it back. Espeon activated a protective force field around them. Espeon used Psychic again, but this time on Gastly.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora called out.

"You use Psychic, too!" Tracey also called out.

Popplio fires a fearsome Bubble Beam at Gengar and Venonat slams Haunter into the ground with Psychic. Everyone watched the battle with Ventus calling out telling them to get them. Venonat and Espeon sends all the ghost evolution line back at Mad Ivan. It was time to send them packing.

"Okay Pikachu! Send them flying with Electro Ball!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he swung his Electro Ball at the Magikarp submarine causing it to explode. Mad Ivan and his three Pokémon go flying in the air like Team Rocket.

"I may not be with Team Rocket, but I do know I'm blasting off!" Mad Ivan yelled out as he goes right into the sky. A star twinkles in the distance. Sora, Tracey, and Anabel called their Pokémon back. Lapras was still in the net, so Sora cut Lapras out of the net. Lapras was watching the battle and saw how they saved her from a human who wanted to use her. Sora spoke up to her.

"Lapras," Sora started. "I'm sorry about your mate. I can only imagine how happy he must have made you. But you can't shut your heart out from the world. I'm sure your mate doesn't want that for you. I know he'll want you to be happy even when he's not here. Living a life of misery isn't a life worth living. But whatever you decide is squarely up to you. So what do you say, Lapras?" Lapras looks over to Sora and let what he said sink in. She knew he was right. Her mate did make her happy. More than any other Lapras could imagine. She couldn't shut herself off because of his death because he didn't want that for her. Lapras swam over to Sora and nuzzled him. She made her sounds to him. Sora looks over to Anabel. "What did she say?"

"She said that you're right," Anabel translated. "Her mate made her the happiest Lapras in the world and he wouldn't forgive her if she didn't open up with anyone. So she decided that she wants to be your Pokémon."

"Really?" Sora asked. Lapras nodded. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine knew that there was going to be a new addition to the team. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, and Cattleya smiled at the sight.

"Now you're getting yourself a Lapras!" Ventus beamed. "How cool is that?"

"I know Sora will take very good care of her," Aqua said.

"And just after he helped save her from that scientist," Terra added.

Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it at Lapras. Lapras flows inside the Pokéball and stars swirls around confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing as it askes if he wants to keep Lapras or send her to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to keep Lapras on his team and sends Popplio in exchange. "I promise you I'll do everything to help out."

With everything right again, Sora and his friends got ready to continue on with their journey.

"Sorry that I can't stay a little while longer but, we need to get the show on the road," Sora said.

"Don't worry about it, Sora," Danny said. "Your journey is pretty important."

"And we wish you luck for your Gym battle," Cattleya said.

"I know that you'll win and have more Pokémon to catch!" Ventus said.

"Just don't get overconfident," Aqua said.

"The Gym Leader there is nothing to sneeze at," Terra said.

They said their goodbyes to Sora's relatives and to Tracey and Anabel as they set off for Fushia City. They took one last look at the beach before setting off to Fushia City. Who knows what else lies ahead. Only time holds the answer.


	24. Enter the Dratini

**Episode 24:** **Enter the Dratini**

A couple of days had passed since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine left Porta Vista and Sora had added Lapras to the team. They followed a path down to Fushia City. But to get there, they had to make their way to Gringey City. And it was just several days away from their current position. They were already on the right track.

By this time, Sora and his friends made a stop by a beautiful lake. Sora and Lana are sitting on Laparas's back doing some fishing. Kairi was preparing some dinner for the group. Kairi looked over to Sora and Lana in the middle of the lake and felt a little jealous; but she could trust Lana since she wouldn't do anything to steal him away from her. Kairi still blushes as she confesses her feelings for Sora to his aunt.

"I should tell Sora my feelings for him," Kairi said in her thoughts. "But how do I do it?" Kairi blushed.

On the lake, Sora and Lana continue on with their fishing. They sat there for nearly half an hour waiting for a bite. But so far it was nothing. But all that changed when they made a couple of good snags. Sora had a blue tadpole-like Pokémon with a spiral pattern on its belly caught on his pole while Lana had a Magikarp. Sora pulled his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.**

 **Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.**

"Two catches we're going to have ourselves!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball.

"You got that right!" Lana agreed taking out a Pokéball as well.

"Squirtle! Go!" Sora called.

"Go for it, Goldeen!" Lana called.

The Pokéballs lets out Squirtle and Goldeen as they got into battle positions.

"Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Squirtle fired Water Gun hitting the tadpole Pokémon on the mark.

"Horn Attack!" Lana shouted as Goldeen charged at Magikarp hitting it on mark.

Poliwag fought back by firing Water Gun of its own. Squirtle dodges the attack by diving underwater. Squirtle pops back out behind Poliwag.

"Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered. Water engulfs Squirtle's tail as he swung it hitting Poliwag on the spot. Sora took out a Pokéball that is blue with a white cap at the top. Sora remembered that Lana called it a Dive Ball and it's used mostly for catching Pokémon underwater, but it can also be used to catch Pokémon while fishing. Lana even gave him a couple of them. Sora threw the Dive Ball at the Poliwag. The ball floats at the water's surface. The ball wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Dive Ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts beeping. Sora decided to send Poliwag over to Professor Oak.

The battle between Goldeen and Magikarp continues as Goldeen hits the fish Pokémon again. Magikarp starts flopping around as it starts to evolve. Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados. Sora points his Pokédex at the large fish Pokémon.

 **Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Magikarp**

 **Type: Water/Flying**

 **Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.**

"A WHOLE MONTH?!" Sora exclaimed.

Lana's eyes sparkles as she had gazes at the Gyarados.

"I was close to catching a Magikarp, but I get a beautiful Gyarados instead! Goldeen! One more Horn Attack!" Lana called. Goldeen charges at Gyarados as it dives to take a bite at Goldeen, but misses. Goldeen makes one good hit knocking Gyarados out. Lana pulls out a Dive Ball and throws it at the Gyarados. The Dive Ball wobbles around violently. Stars swirls around the ball confirming the catch. With that done Goldeen started to evolve as well. Goldeen transformed into a larger fish Pokémon. Its body is orange with black marks. Its fins are long and white. It has a long horn at the top of its head. Sora pointed his Pokédex at the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Goldeen**

 **Type: Water**

 **Seaking is very protective of its eggs. The male and female will take turns patrolling around their nest and eggs. The guarding of eggs by these Pokémon goes on for over a month.**

"Congratulations, Lana," Sora said. "Not only you got a Gyarados, but a new Seaking too!"

"Thanks Sora," Lana said. "And congrats on the Poliwag that you just caught."

Sora smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wanna wait for a little while longer?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Lana nodded as they went back to fishing. Sora casted out once more. Once that was done, Sora and Lana waited patiently for the next encounter. It didn't long for Sora to wait as something started to pull immediately. Juding the way that the Pokémon was pulling, he could tell that it was a strong one.

"Lana! I've got a bite!" Sora said. "And it's a big one!" Lana started to grab Sora from behind as they forced something out of the water. It wasn't something any of them would have expected. It was a serpentine Pokémon. It has a white, circular, gem-like object on its forehead, and its eyes are light purple. It has two developing wings at the sides of its head. Sora pulled his Pokédex to analyze this Pokémon.

 **Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.**

"A Dratini..." Sora said in disbelief.

"It's beautiful," Lana shared his disbelief.

Sora started to beam at the sight of this great Pokémon.

"A Dragon Type Pokémon would make a very good addition!" Sora said as stars sparkels in his eyes. "Squirtle! Go get it!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle charges in.

"Skull Bash!" Sora ordered. Squirtle lowered his head and charged at the Dratini. The move does hit. Dratini counters by firing Dragon Rage at Squirtle. The attack does hit. Dratini wraps its body around Squirtle. Squirtle tried to struggle out, but Squirtle does slips out. "Aqua Tail!" Squirtle slams into Dratini again and the move sends it flying in the air. Sora was sure that it was worn out enough. He took out another Dive Ball and threw it at the Dratini. The Dive Ball wobbles around and around violently the same way as Gyarados. But stars swirls around the ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing again as it askes him if he wants to keep Dratini with him or send it back to Professor Oak's lab. Sora decides to keep itin exchange for Litten. "I got me a Dratini!"

With that done, Sora and Lana got done with their fishing and rejoined Kairi the rest of the Alolan nine. Lana called Seaking back into her Pokéball.

"Make any good catches out there?" Kairi askes Sora and Lana.

"Just a couple on my count," Sora said. "And here's one of them." Sora pulls out the Dive Ball and lets out the newly caught Dratini. The rest of the Alolan nine were amazed at the sight of Dratini. They all knew that a Dragon Type Pokémon is pretty rare, and not many trainers has one.

"You never fail at being amazing," Illima said.

"You think really think so?" Sora asked crossing his arms.

"First a Rockruff, then a Rowlet, then a Popplio, and then a Litten. And just recently a Lapras and now a Dratini! It's, almost like that you have a special connection to Pokémon," Lillie said.

Kairi walked up and picked Dratini in her arms.

"Well he's a such a cute little thing," Kairi gushed. Dratini blushed as he started to like her instantly.

"Uh oh," Sophocles said. "Here she goes again." He joked. Suddenly he gets a kick from behind. "Ow!" He turns to see Hapu looking at him steamed. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Hapu said. "I just felt like kicking you."

Hapu laughed at that, but Sophocles didn't find that funny one bit. Sora called out Charmander and Bulbasaur for lunch as Squirtle joins up. Pikachu leads Dratini to the rest of the group. Everyone started to eat what Kairi had prepared for lunch. It was some macaroni and cheese mixed with bacon and ground hamburger meat.

Everyone, especially Sora, loved every bite of it. It didn't take long before a teenage boy wearing a dark green trench coat and has brown hair in a buzzcut. He glances at Sora enjoying his meal as he called out.

"Hey you! The one with the spiky hair!" The boy called. "Are you a Pokémon trainer by any chance?"

"Yeah that's right," Sora said. "Why?"

"I'm challenging you to a battle!" he decalred. "And if I win, I get to have whatever it is you're eating!"

"We'll see about that!" Sora said accepting his challenge. Kairi shook her head as she giggled.

"Always on the move," Kairi said. The rest nodded to that.

"How do you want to do it?" Sora asked.

"Three on three good for you?" he asked.

"Fine with me!" Sora said. "A good practice for my next Gym battle! The name's Sora!"

"Okay Sora," the teenager said. "The name's Marvin. And I won't lose!" He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Charmeleon! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a red reptilian Pokémon similar to Charmander, but with razor sharp claws and a and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head. Sora pulled his Pokédex to ID this Pokémon.

 **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Charmander**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.**

Charmander looks at the Charmeleon determined to battle. Sora looks back to his Pokémon only to see Charmander walking up to them.

"Charmander," the lizard Pokémon said staring at his opponent.

"Charmeleon," the flame Pokémon said, staring at its pre-evolved form.

The two Fire Types starts to stare at each other, the flames burning at their tails burning brightly.

"I've never seen Charmander this determined before," Kairi said. "Why is that?"

Kiawe looks on at Charmander.

"I can understand it though," Kiawe said. "Charmander must want to show his strength against that Charmeleon. Show that he has what it takes to be considered to a Fire Type Pokémon."

Kairi looked at Charmander and Charmeleon. Charmeleon tries to scare Charmander off by making a slash in the air. Charmander wasn't easily intimidated.

"Your Charmander has some spunk," Marvin said. "Let's see how long that it'll last against my Charmeleon."

"You can have the first move," Sora said.

"Not in a rush to lose, huh?" Marvin asked. "Okay then. Charmeleon, start up with Metal Claw!"

"Charme!" Charmeleon rushed over to Charmander with its claws metalized.

"Dodge that Charmander!" Charmander skidded to the left, making Charmeleon miss its mark. "Fire Fang!" Charmander runs towards Charmeleon hitting his evolved form with Fire Fang.

"That's good! But let me show you a real Fire Fang!" Marvin said. "Charmeleon! Go!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon charges towards Charmander again hitting the lizard Pokémon with a stronger Fire Fang.

"Try Slash now!" Sora called as Charmander moved hus claw to hit it.

"Dragon Claw!" Charmeleon's right claw emitted a purple energy and swiped at Charmander sending him back. "Fire Blast!" Charmeleon took a big breath and fired the Fire Blast right towards Charmander. The attack came too fast for Charmander to dodge. Charmander was knocked out. Sora ran towards Charmander.

"You okay Charmander?" Sora asked concerned.

"Char," Charmander answered.

"You don't have to apologize," Sora said. "You're always a winner to me." That made Charmander feel better despite losing to Charmeleon. He looked over to Marvin. "You did great! What other surprises do you have in store?"

"You'll see!" Marvin said. "Charmeleon, return!" Marvin called Charmeleon back and gets out a Great Ball. "Hitmonchan! Go!" The Great Ball lets out a Hitmonchan as it starts punching the air repeatedly. Sora pulls out his Pokédex and pointed at Hitmonchan.

 **Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Tyrogue**

 **Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working toward a world championship. This Pokémon has an indomitable spirit and will never give up in the face of adversity.**

"This one doesn't look like an exception," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He sets Charmander with the others. He looks towards Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"I know that I can count on you," Sora said. Pikachu enters the battle. "Start up with Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said charging in.

"Hitmonchan! Stop it with your Thunder Punch!" Marvin ordered.

Hitmonchan's boxing glove emits electricity and launches the attack at Pikachu. Pikachu was too fast as Pikachu's Quick Attack hit its mark.

"Good work, Pikachu!" Sora said. "Now use Electro Ball!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail to form Electro Ball. The ball of electricity makes a direct hit at Hitmonchan paralyzing it.

"Hitmonchan! No!" Marvin gasped.

"Wrap it up with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Hitmonchan shocking the punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan falls to the ground totally knocked out.

"YO ADRIAN!" Sora joked making his friends laugh at the joke.

Marvin calls back Hitmonchan and puts its Pokéball away as he pulls out another.

"You're a funny guy," Marvin said. "But I'll have the next laugh with this one!" Marvin throws the Pokéball. "Lickitung! Go!" His Pokéball lets out a pink reptilian Pokémon with some white designs on its stomach, legs, and hands. It has a bulky body with a long tail and most importantly, a long tongue. Sora pulls out his Pokédex and points it at the pink Pokémon

 **Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things.**

"Such a picky eater," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Just as Pikachu was about to battle Lickitung, Dratini decides that he wants to battle. "You wanna give it a shot?" Dratini nods. "Okay, show me what you've got!" Dratini squeaks. Pikachu returns to Sora's side as he looked at his opponent.

"My Lickitung is going to give your Dratini a good licking," Marvin joked.

Sora laughed at the pun.

"Good one," Sora said. "But it'll be Dratini whose going to do that! Dratini! Dragon Rage!" Dratini fired Dragon Rage right towards Lickitung. The attack hits its mark.

"Lickitung! Ice Beam!" Lickitung pulls its long tongue back its mouth and fires Ice Beam. Sora knew that Dragon Types were weakened against Ice Type attacks, so he had to think fast.

"Dodge that with Extreme Speed!" Sora called as Dratini used this speed attack to dash pass Ice Beam and hit Lickitung on the mark. "Now use Dragon Breath!" Dratini fired a purple version of Flamethrower at Lickitung. Lickitung tried to block it with Ice Beam, but the attack was too strong as it was quickly overwhelmed. It hit Lickitung and it was paralyzed.

"Oh no! Try Power Whip!" Marvin ordered. Lickitung stuck its tongue back out and used it to lash at Dratini. The dragon Pokémon dodges the move.

"One more Dragon Breath!" Sora said. "And follow it with Dragon Rage!" Dratini did exactly that as the move hits the pink Pokémon. When Dragon Rage hit, Lickitung was definitely knock out.

Marvin ran towards his Lickitung.

"You alright, Lickitung?" Marvin asked.

"Licki," Lickitung answered sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Marvin said. "You gave it everything you had."

Sora walked up to Marvin and shook his hand.

"That was an awesome battle," Sora said.

"You did great," Marvin said.

"We'll get a bowl ready for you," Sora said catching Marvin off guard. "We were going let you have a bowl even if you won."

Marvin smiled at the offer. Marvin did join in with Charmeleon, Hitmonchan, and Lickitung enjoying the Pokémon food Kairi had made.

"This is great!" Marvin said. "The best damn thing I had ever eaten."

"Thank you, Marvin," Kairi said.

"Kairi's fingers are pure magic," Acerola said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kairi said blushing.

After enjoying a good meal, the group said their goodbyes to Marvin as he continued on. The group made their way getting back on track. As they continued on, it was unknown to them that a pair of binoculars were looking through the leaves of a not far-off tree. It was a young girl who happens to be wearing a green dragon mask.

"I smell a dragon," the girl said. "I smell two dragons. They each have a dragon. I will see these dragons for myself."

The girl climbed down and her entire outfit almost looked like a green dragon with a white underbelly and big wings. She started to run towards the group giving off a loud roar. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine stopped and looked at the girl fastly approaching them. When she stops right in front of them, she starts to sniff around.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked the girl. She ignored him and sniffed around. She grabbed Sora by his jacket and sniffed him.

"A dragon," the girl said. "You have a dragon." Sora was about to ask what she was talking about when he realized that she must have meant Dratini. She sniffed again only to come towards Kiawe. She sniffed him hard. Her eyes opened wide again. "You have a dragon, too! Wonderful!"

"You mean my Turtonator?" Kiawe asked.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"They call me Brianna," the girl introduced. "Brianna the Dragon Seeker. I can smell a dragon from a mile away!"

"What do you want from us?" Mallow asked.

"I wish to battle you!" She said pointing at Sora and Kiawe. "I challenge you and your dragons to a battle!"

Both Sora and Kiawe looked at each other totally confused.

"You mean you came screaming and running towards us just to battle our Dragon Types?" Sora asked.

"That is right!" Brianna said. "I shall battle your dragons and emerge triumphantly!" Brianna took out a two Pokéballs. "Ekans! Dragonair! Go!" Brianna shouted as she unleashes her Ekans; this Ekans was green and stars swirls around Ekans as it appeared and a serpentine Pokémon with a long, sleek body. Its body is blue with a white underbelly and has a a small, white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of the head. It even has a blue orb at its neck and two more near the end of its tail. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at this new Pokémon.

 **Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dratini**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail.**

"Dragonair," Sora said under his breath. He took out his Dive Ball and threw it in the air. "Dratini! Go!" The Dive Ball lets out Dratini as he is ready for battle.

"You can count me in!" Kiawe said. "Go for it, Turtonator!" The Pokéball unleashes Turtonator as he got into position.

"This should be an interesting battle," Illima said.

"Sora, Kiawe!" Kairi said. "You got to remember Dragon Type Pokémon are weakened against Dragon Type moves!"

"Gotcha!" Sora said.

"Turtonator took worse blows than that!" Kiawe said.

"My dragons shall bring yours to their knees!" Brianna said. "Ekans! Start up with Aqua Tail! Dragonair! You use Dragon Rush!" Ekans's tail became engulfed with water as it about to swing at Turtonator and Dragonair charges at Dratini with a full force its body becoming surrounded with purple energy.

"Dratini! Dodge with Extreme Speed!" Sora ordered.

"You use Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered. Dratini barely gets out of the way as a small part of Dragonair's Dragon Rush hits Dratini on the side. Turtonator's shell spikes glows just before the attack made contact. Once Ekans's tail hits, the shell explodes. Ekans is sent flying.

"Dragonair, you use Dragon Rush again! But this this aim at Turtonator!" Dragonair obeyed Brianna's command as Dragonair rushed at Turtonator with Dragon Rush. Turtonator was too big and slow to dodge the move as he got hit. "Now Ekans! You use Poison Fang on Dratini!" Ekans's mouth became engulfed with poison as it made an attempt to strike.

"Dratini! Dragon Breath!" Sora called. Dratini fired Dragon Breath hitting Ekans sending it back. "Now use Wrap on Ekans!" Dratini wrapped his body around the snake Pokémon. Ekans tried to break free, but it was no use. "Now let go and use Dragon Rage!" Dratini does let go and Dratini unleashed Dragon Rage. Ekans was down and out. Brianna calls her fallen Ekans back.

"Very impressive!" Brianna said. "But it's not over yet! Dragonair, you use Dragon Breath!" Dragonair fires Dragon Breath right at Dratini. Dratini just froze their for a moment before Sora called out.

"Extreme Speed!" Dratini moved fast hearing his trainer's voice. "You use Dragon Breath, too!"

"Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered.

Dratini and Turtonator combined their attacks hitting the Dragonair on mark. Brianna wasn't callikg it quits yet.

"Dragon Rush!" Brianna shouted. Dragonair charged through the attack with the full force its Dragon Rush. Dragonair was aiming for Dratini, but Turtonator stopped using Flamethrower and Dratini stopped using Dragon Breath just in time for Turtonator to take the hit for his teammate. Turtonator fell on his side. Kiawe ran to Turtonator's aid.

"You okay, Turtonator?" Kiawe asked.

"Turtonator," Turtonator responded.

"Don't apologize," Kiawe said. "You did great!" Kiawe called Turtonator back. "The rest is up to you, Sora."

"Got it!" Sora nodded.

"We both have one dragon each," Brianna said. "Only one of us is going reign supreme!"

"You got that right," Sora agreed. "Dratini! Dragon Rage!"

"Dragonair! Dragon Breath!" Brianna ordered.

Both Dragon Types fired their attacks creating an explosion.

"Extreme Speed!" Sora called.

"Stop it with another Dragon Breath!" Brianna said as Dratini rushed around. Kairi was starting to get worried. She knew that Dratini wouldn't be able to hold his own for long.

"Use Wrap around Dragonair!" Sora called. But something else happened. Dratini rushed towards Dragonair. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine knew it was Dragon Rush. And it was a powerful one too. Dratini hits Dragonair on the mark and it feel over. Dragonair was knocked out.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were amazed by the sudden attack that the little dragon Pokémon had just learned. Even Brianna was surprised as she smiled and called Dragonair back.

"Well done," Brianna said. "Your dragon has reigned supreme over mine, despite its disadvantage. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks for that, Brianna," Sora said shaking the dragon girl's hand. "Your Dragonair did an awesome job, too!"

Brianna smiled at that.

"When we meet again, I expect you to give it everything you have," Brianna said as she ran off and waving goodbye to the group.

"That was amazing!" Illima said.

"Your Dratini really came through," Hapu said.

"That's because Dratini has a good trainer," Kairi said. Sora blushed at the complement. Dratini also smiled as he wrapped his body around Sora and Kairi. Both started to blush as Pikachu and the Alolan nine started laughing. The group continued on to make it Gringey City and then eventually to Fushia City.


	25. Sparks Fly For Magnemite

**Episode 25: Sparks Fly For Magnemite**

A couple more days has passed and the Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine had made it Gringey City.

As they arrived, they found that the place is just plain depressing. The town has mostly factories. Only a few people live there and to add, there was no blue sky and the ocean smells like sludge.

"Just look at this place," Sora said. "Many factories around here. And we haven't even seen a single person since we got here."

"Judging by the look of this place, I would say for certain that the name is appropriate," Hapu said.

"What happened that made it like this?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, I heard it used to be a tourist attraction, until the city went overboard with building more and more factories," Sora explained. "It got so bad, the pollution ruined the air and water causing a lot of people to move away."

"I know I wouldn't want to live either," Sophocles said.

Pikachu wasn't feeling so good. He started to sparkling electricity and he faints.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped. "You okay? Pikachu! Come on, buddy! Speak to me!"

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly.

Sora picks Pikachu up only to be shocked by Pikachu's burst of electricity. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a light blue Pokémon with a round steel body with horseshoe magnets on the side. It also has to screws on its body and a bigger screw on top of its head. This Pokémon is a Magnemite.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine rushes Pikachu into the local Pokémon Center. Sora is wearing rubber gloves so that he wouldn't be shocked again. Sora was glad his mother packed those in. Also, he remembered rubber can block electricity. They finally made it to the Pokémon Center.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by Team Rocket who is currently hiding in the sewer.

"We finally found them," Meowth said as he is in his own mini submarine. Jessie and James weren't so lucky as they were choking on the pollution. "Chill out and put the suits on!" Jessie and James put on the suits as fast as they could. "This machine pumps in a mixture of oxygen and air freshener."

"Much better," Jessie and James sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us about these suits sooner, Meowth?!" James snapped.

"We could have choked to death!" Jessie snapped along James.

"Stop complaining you two," Meowth told his human colleagues. "I did come up with this ingenious scheme. Now get through the pipe and swim to the Pokémon Center. We're wasting time here!"

"Your plans stinks, Meowth!" Jessie snapped. "I am not going through the sewer!"

"I am one hundred percent with Jessie in this one!" James agreed. "I want to get Pikachu just as bad as you do; but this in humiliating! It's degrading!"

"James and I refuse to go along with this!" Jessie stated. "Sorry that this shocks you!"

Meowth's grin didn't disappear.

"So am I," Meowth said pushing a button. Jessie and James got the shock of a lifetime. It wasn't Pikachu's usual shocks but it was a shock. "I knew that you'll see things my way."

"You'll pay for this, Meowth," Jessie vowed.

"Why do we have to do all the dirty work?" James sarcastically asked.

They went into the mucky water and slowly made their way towards the pipe to the Pokémon Center.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Sora was banging the bell frantically.

"Hello! Nurse Joy!" Sora banged the bell. "It's a matter of life or death! Come on!" Sora banged and banged as Nurse Joy stepped out with a yawn.

"Do any of you have any idea what time it is?" Nurse Joy asked sleepy. "You should be asleep by now."

"I realize how late it is!" Sora said. "But something is wrong with my Pikachu!"

Nurse Joy looked at the Pikachu in Sora's arms and yawned again.

"There's nothing to worry about," Nurse Joy said. "Your Pikachu just has a cold."

"What do you mean a cold?" Sora asked.

"Your Pikachu has a Pokémon cold," Nurse Joy explained. "Sparks coming from your Pikachu's cheeks is a cold symptom. Just leave your Pikachu here overnight and it'll be as good as new in the morning."

Sora was super relieved to hear that. Kairi and the Alolan nine shared his relief. But Sora had to ask something.

"Just by any chance are you the oddball in your family?" Sora questioned.

"No actually," Nurse Joy answered. "It's my other relatives who are odd."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine just looked at her oddly. Meanwhile in the polluted sea water outside a power plant, a hoarde of Grimer emerges from the water and start crowding the vent outside.

Inside the power plant, two power plant workers are inside monitoring the city's power supply ae doing their daily routine when the power gets cut.

"What the hell was that?" One of the wrokers asked.

"Our generator has completely shut down," the second worker asked. "The water intake valve is completely jammed!"

"It can't be!" the first worker exclaimed.

Back in the sewer, the oxygen pumper shuts off and Meowth starts to freak out.

"What the heck just happened?!" Meowth exclaimed. "The power is completely shut down!" Meowth looks over to the oxygen tubes from the machine. "And if there's no power; there's no air. Jessie and James are dead ducks." Meowth winced at the thought. "What do I do? What do I do?" Meowth repeated over and over again giving off cold sweat. In the sewer's water, Jessie and James made their way through when they realized that they no longer had air to breath.

"MY AIR SUPPLY!" Jessie exclaimed as James gurgles.

In the Pokémon Center, just as Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were about to get some rest, the power instantly shuts off. Nurse Joy along with Sora and his friends rushes over to the Pokémon in intensive care.

"What's going on now?" Sora asked.

"These Pokémon are intensive care!" Nurse Joy said. "And if we don't get the power back on and soon, these Pokémon won't make it to see the next morning!"

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We have to do something!" Lana said.

"Lana's right!" Kiawe said. "Is there anything you can do, Nurse Joy?"

"I'm afraid that I don't," Nurse Joy said sadly.

Sora sighed and as he shook his head.

"Looks like it's up to us," Sora said.

"Where do we start?" Illima asked.

"We should get to Officer Jenny's police booth," Sora stated. "I'm sure that she could find out what's going on."

"That's a good start as any," Mallow said.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he and the others started to make their way. Pikachu weakly turns to Sora.

"Pika," Pikachu wealky said holding out his little paw. They all turned to look at Pikachu.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Sora said. "We'll be back when the power's back on. I promise."

They all left the Pokémon Center as Nurse Joy watches them leave.

"Good luck everybody," Nurse Joy said worryingly.

Pikachu was saddened by this. Pikachu knew Sora has never once broken a promise to Pikachu, but he began to worry about something might happen. Nurse Joy places Pikachu down on a little bed she had provided. Once he made sure that he was alone, he went after Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

The group made it to Officer Jenny's police booth.

"I'm trying to make contact," the policewoman said. "But there's no answer at the power plant!"

"Something is definitely up," Sora said.

"What does the power plant look like?" Kairi asked.

"It's not hard to miss," Officer Jenny said. "It's the huge building with the smoke stacks." She points to her left.

"Then let's get a move on!" Sora stated. Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed as they heard rustling in the bushes. They all turned to look. "W-What is that?" Sora said taking out Dratini's Dive Ball.

The small figure reveals to be Pikachu. Despite his cold he manged to catch up with his human friends.

"Pika...chu," Pikachu said weakly.

"Pikachu!" Sora exclaimed surprised. "Don't scare me like that!" Sora puts the Dive Ball away and he and the others went up to the mouse Pokémon. "And why are you here? You should be back in the Pokémon Center resting!"

"Chu," Pikachu weakly said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Could it be maybe Pikachu thought that we would just leave and not come back?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu weakly nodded.

"Why would you think that?" Sora asked feeling hurt. "You should know by now I would never do that to you. I would never forgive myself if I lost you to anything."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly.

"We don't have time to take Pikachu back," Kiawe said. "We got a job to do."

"You're right," Sora agreed before turning back to Pikachu. "You can come too. But just don't overdo it."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as he jumped into Sora's arms accidentally shocking him. He wished he still had those rubber gloves on.

"I've got ya covered," Sophocles said taking out Togedemaru's Pokéball. He lets Togedemaru out. "Togedemaru has an ability called Lightning Rod. As long as she's out, it won't be a problem."

"That's good to know," Sora said.

Unknown to anyone, the Magnemite from before is watching them carefully. Its single eye glows blue.

Elsewhere in the city, Jessie and James are breathing frantically finally getting out of the mucky sewer water.

"That was way too close to comfort," Jessie said. "We almost suffocated."

"The city has been plunged into darkness by a power failure," Meowth said.

"A power failure, is it?" James wheezed. "I can identify with that failure."

Team Rockets spots Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine running pass them.

"There they go!" Meowth said gleefully. "Finally lady luck is smiling on us! We can finally capture that pesky Pikachu from those goody-goody kids. Jessie, James, on your feet."

"Give us a chance to catch our breath first!" Jessie snapped at Meowth. "It was your fault that we nearly died in that sewer thanks to your ridiculous plan!"

"Just how do we know we won't die on the next plan you hatch from that mind of yours?!" James exclaimed.

"Just leave it all to me," Meowth said. "My next plan will be foolproof."

They made it over to the power plant.

"This must be the place," Sora said.

"We should check inside," Acerola said.

Sora and Kiawe managed to get the sliding door open and saw the place was deserted.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here," Hapu said.

"We'll have to look around," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora said. "Where should we start?"

Illima looked at the map of the power plant.

"We could start by heading down to the central control room down that way," Illima said pointing to his right.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine wondered through the plant's halls and found it odd that no one was working there. Just as the group were making their way, Sophocles and Togedemaru freezes.

"Guys," Sophocles said. "Something is following us."

Everyone looks around and sees nothing.

"There's nobody here," Sora said.

"I know I just heard something just now," Sophocles reasoned.

Kiawe grabbed Sophocles by his shirt.

"Sora is right," Kiawe said. "You're probably just hearing things. Your imagination is getting the best of you. Now let's keep moving!"

"I'm not imagining anything!" Sophocles argued. "I know I just heard something!"

Kiawe moaned as he turned back but he froze as he saw a shadowy figure floating behind Sora. Soon enough everyone else, except Sora saw it.

"Come on, Sophocles," Sora said. "I can understand you're scared. But there's nothing to worry about. Isn't that right, Kairi?" Kairi didn't answer as she was paralyzed with fright. "Not you too, Kairi. Kiawe I..." Sora looked at Kiawe as he also saw the frightened look. "Lana? Mallow? Mina? Illima? Hapu? Lillie? Anyone just say something!"

"S-S-Sora," Kairi finally spoke.

"T-T-There's something..." Lillie said.

"...behind you." Lana finished.

Sora froze as he slowly turned and saw nothing.

"Okay who it is just stop scaring us and just come out!" Sora said. "And if you're a ghost, just go away."

"Just go away," Kiawe sarcastically repeated. "Is that the best that you could come uo with?"

"It is on such short notice," Sora admitted in a low tone.

The shadowy figure looms behind Pikachu and Togedemaru. The two Electric Types turns around. The center eye starts glowing. Togedemaru jumps back towards Sophocles.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pika!"

"Pikachu," Sora said trying his to keep his cool and shaking. "Be quiet. Pikachu." Sora and the reat turn and saw the glowing circle as they scream frantically. Sora started to hold Kairi without thinking. She held him just as tight. They all jumped towards the wall behind them.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Hapu asked.

"Magnemite."

"What the?" Sora asked.

Everyone looked at the figure behind Pikachu and saw that it was just a Magnemite.

"It was just a little Magnemite," Lillie said as Mina nodded.

Sora still shaking took out his Pokédex to analyze it.

 **Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Steel**

 **Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box.**

"So it was just a Magnemite that was just scaring us the whole time," Kiawe groaned.

"What is it doing here?" Lana asked.

"It's not unusual to see one around a power plant," Lillie said. "That's where they usually make their homes."

"You don't think that it caused the blackout?" Mallow asked.

"I doubt it," Lillie shaking her head. "It couldn't have all by itself."

"I think you're right," Kairi said. "It looks too small to do any kind of damage alone."

"How much longer are you two lovebirds gonna keep clinging to each other?" Mallow jested.

Sora and Kairi realized they were still holding each other and frantically let go blushing. Magnemite starts circling around Pikachu. That got everyone to wonder.

"What is that Magnemite doing circling around Pikachu like that?" Sora asked.

"It seems to like Pikachu for a reason," Lillie said.

As Pikachu gave of sparks, Magnemite starts blushing.

"It's blushing," Acerola said. "Like it's in love with Pikachu or something."

"Doubt it," Lillie deadpanned.

"I doubt that too," Illima said stroking his chin. "Magnemite are genderless Pokémon. But I do suspect something has attracted it to Pikachu for a reason."

"What kind of something," Sora asked.

"I don't claim to know," Illima said.

Magnemite follows Pikachu around and around. He hides behind Sora's leg. But it retreats for a reason.

"Looks like that Magnemite gave up," Sora said when he started gagging. "What is that smell?"

Everyone caught a whiff and winced and held their noses to keep from breathing in the foul odor. From out of the air duct above, a small group of Grimer drops down.

"Grimer!" Kairi exclaimed holding her nose.

Sora pulled his Pokédex and pointed at the sludgy Pokémon.

 **Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ-infested fluid from all over its body.**

"I have a feeling these Pokémon are responsible for what's going on," Lana said.

"And that Magnemite just left because of them," Kiawe added.

"We'll have to clear them out," Sora said.

"I don't think the Pokémon we have will do any good," Kairi said. "It looks like there might be more out there. We could be dealing with an army of Grimer."

Sora had to agree. Just then, another sludgy Pokémon emerged from behind the Grimer. It was much larger than the Grimer, but its mouth is wider and the eyes are barely visible.

"What is that thing?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"It's a Muk!" Sora answered pointing his Pokédex at the Muk.

 **Muk, the Sludge Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Grimer**

 **Type: Poison**

 **From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid.**

"I think that Muk is the ringleader," Mallow said shaking.

"I think you're right, Mallow," Lillie said.

"Totally," Mina said.

Muk sends the Grimer after the group as they ran for their lives.

"I don't think they want us to be here!" Kairi said.

"And what gave that away?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan kept running as the Grimer gave chase. They kept running until Sora bumped into the power plant workers.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?" the second plant worker asked.

"Running for our lives for one thing," Sora answered.

"And that's something you guys should do too!" Sophocles added.

Before any of the workers could ask why they should run, they got their answer pretty quick.

"Oh shit!" The first plant worker exclaimed. "Grimer!"

"Back to the control room!" the second plant worker said with the kids and Pikachu following them. The Grimer continued their pursuit as the group entered the control room locking the door. Everyone started panting.

"That was so close," Sora panted. "And I thought running from a swarm of Beedrill was one thing."

"You mind telling us how those Grimer even got in here in the first place?" Kairi asked. "We need to clear them out or the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center will die."

"They had to come in through the sea water intake," the second plant worker said. "And there are so many of those things that they're clogging it up. We need to get the water into a boil."

"The water will turn the turbines on the generator," the first worker continued. "We've been having trouble to get it up and running."

"SORA!" Kiawe yelled. Everyone turned to Kiawe holding the door. "The Grimer are ramming the door! I can't hold it by myself!"

The Grimer started to ram at the door trying to get to the humans. Sora, Lana, Illima, and Sophocles held the door as best as they could do, but they rammed the door opened. Everyone was trapped. It looked like there were even more Grimer now.

"You kids are Pokémon trainers right?" The first plant worker asked. "Maybe you could get rid of the Grimer for us!"

"That should get the turbines to work!" The second plant worker added.

"We are," Sora answered. "But my Pikachu is sick and all of our Pokémon combined won't be able to take on all of these Grimer at once since there's too many of them!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly.

"Pikachu?" Sora looked at Pikachu. He had no other option. "Use your Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at one of the Grimer. They kept coming and coming. Until the Magnemite from before came intonthe control room along with a bunch of Pokémon which looks like three Magnemite together. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the new Pokémon.

 **Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Magnemite**

 **Type: Electric/Steel**

 **Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon.**

"Where did they all come from?" Sora asked.

"It must have gone to get help since it couldn't take on the Grimer alone," Kairi pointed out.

Magnemite and the Magneton fired a wave of electricity at the Grimer. The sludge Pokémon were forced into a retreat. They were driven back to the sea water intake to where they have came from. The Grimer outside were even forced to retreat as well. The water flows into the intake turning the generator back on and restring power back to the city. Even at the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy was currently waiting. The Pokémon in intensive care were all going to be alright thanks to Sora and his friends.

"We did it!" Sora beamed.

"Wait!" Kairi said. "There's one left!"

Everyone looked to see that only Muk didn't retreat.

"It's Muk!" Sora said. "And it's angry. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded firing Thunderbolt at the large sludge Pokémon. Sophocles decided to join in as he looked at Togedemaru.

"Okay Togedemaru! Discharge!" Sophocles ordered.

Togedemaru fired her Discharge attack at Muk combining Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Magnemite joined in firing the electricity at Muk. Muk got overwhelmed by the combined shocks and fell to the ground beaten. Sora threw a Pokéball at the Muk trapping it inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Gotcha! Muk is good as mi-" Sora said before holding his nose. "You've gotta be kidding! The stench seeps through the Pokéball?!" Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing. Sora quickly took his Pokédex and decides to send the newly captured Muk straight to Professor Oak. The Pokéball teleports away to the Professor's lab as he starts breathing again.

Over to Professor Oak's lab, the scientist became ecstatic to see Sora had sent a new Pokémon to him once again.

"So Sora has managed to capture a new Pokémon!" Professor Oak beamed. "I wonder what did he send to me this time." He got his answer when the Pokéball opens up. "What is that smell?!" The Muk emerged out.

"Muk Muk Muk!"

"What's the idea of sending me a Muk?!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Yuck!" He didn't know if it was Sora's idea of payback for him teasing Sora about him and Kairi. The Muk tackled Professor Oak to the ground. "Get off of me this minute!"

With the Grimer dealt with, everyone steps outside the power plant. And Pikachu started to feel better.

"What was up with Pikachu?" Sophocles asked. "He was just sick until a little while ago."

"I think I have a theory," Lillie said. "Pikachu must have built up too much electricity in his body until he let it all out against that Muk."

"That is exactly what happened," The first plant worker said. "Electric Type Pokémon get magnetized when they build up too much electricity. And they discharge electricity they get demagnetized."

Sophocles looks at Magnemite and threw the Pokéball at the Magnemite. Magnemite flows inside and the Pokéball wobbles around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Sora got a Muk. And I got a Magnemite," Sophocles said as he smiled.

"Two catches at once," Sora said as he wrapped his arm around his friend. "Congrates to you!"

"Same to you!" Sophocles laughed.

Team Rocket emerges from the sea water in their Gyarados submarine with a giant magnet attached.

"Since Pikachu is magnetized, we can pull Pikachu over to our giant magnet. Pikachu is good as caught!" Jessie said.

"And the boss will give us a big bonus for our efforts!" James added.

"And I'll be on his lap again!" Meowth said as he pushed the button to the magnet. But suddenly a bunch of Magneton gets pulled on instead. With more Magneton being added on, the submarine started to sink lower and lower.

"That doesn't sound good," Jessie said.

"No it doesn't," James agreed.

"Not one bit," Meowth also agreed.

The submarine sank to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Some plan, Meowth!" Jessie snarled.

"I was sure that it was foolproof!" Meowth defended.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine explained to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny about what happened.

"So all the Grimer here is just living proof that the sea is polluted," Kairi said.

"So you just need to clean it up," Lana said.

"You're right Lana," Officer Jenny said. "We'll do our part to make sure that happens."

"And when you clean up the air too, you can breathe life into this city again," Illima said.

"Thank all of you for what you've done," Nurse Joy said. "You worked hard to save these Pokémon's lives, I was inspired to be a better nurse."

"I will salute your fine work!" Offer Jenny beamed.

"We didn't do anything special," Sora modestly said. "Just don't go overboard with the factories again and try to keep it clean."

"We will," Nurse Joy said. "And come back and visit us again."

The group continued on their way to Fushia City and for Sora's next Gym battle. With the capture of the Muk still fresh in Sora's mind he and his friends knew that even the most disgusting Pokémon can be a valuable asset to the team. And who knows what else lays ahead for them.

Over to Professor Oak's lab, Sora's new Muk didn't take long to adjust to its new life at Professor Oak's lab as it liked the Pokémon professor instantly.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"I better go see who that is." Professor Oak said to himself. He managed to break away from Muk's hold. As he went down stairs he opened to see Delia along with three kids he's not familiar with. Delia is holding a plate with a paper towel over it.

"Ah Delia," The professor greeted. "Hello. I am happy to see you, but I'm afraid that you've caught me at a bad time."

"If it's a bad time, we could come back later," Delia said.

"Don't be silly," Professor Oak said reassuringly. "But I must ask who are they."

"Professor, I would like to introduce you to my nephew Ventus and his two friends Terra and Aqua."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Professor Oak," Aqua said.

"Same here," Terra said.

Ventus smiled as he caught a whiff of something.

"What's that smell?" Ventus asked.

Ventus got his answer when Muk came downstairs and charged at the professor again.

"No-no! Stay back!" Professor Oak exclaimed as Muk tackeld him to the ground again. "Get off me this minute!"

"Hey! A Muk! So cool!" Ventus beamed holding his nose.

"Who sent that here?" Terra said also holding his nose.

"This is Sora's latest Pokémon," Professor Oak said. "But I have a theory this Muk has taken a shine to me."

Muk looked at the other four humans it went towards the youngest and started to hug Ventus. He started to laugh as the large sludge Pokémon started to like Ventus instantly.

"Hey! I like you too, big guy!" Ventus said Muk hugging him.

Terra and Aqua just shook their heads as they watched Muk hug their young friend and Delia just smiled as she knew he is Sora's cousin.


	26. Dig Those Diglett!

**Episode 26:** **Dig Those Diglett**!

It has been several months since Sora has began his Pokémon journey and met Kairi. Along the way, he, Kairi, and Pikachu had caught some new Pokémon, collected four Gym Bagdes and met his new travel companions from the Alola region.

A few hours had passed since the group had left Gringey City, and they found themselves somewhere in the mountains.

"Looks like a nice place," Lillie said.

"Sure does," Illima agreed.

"Almost nothing can ruin it for us," Sora said. "How close are we to Fushia City?"

Kiawe took out the map from his backpack.

"Not too far," Kiawe answered. "We just have to make it over the mountain."

"Which mountain?" Lana asked.

Kiawe started to point at random spots on the map.

"It could be this one. Or maybe this one. Or is it this one?" Kiawe said. "Perfect! I have no idea where we should look."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine hung their heads as they sighed.

"Please don't tell me we're lost again," Kairi groaned.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Kiawe said.

Everyone sighed again.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed along with them.

"Wait a minute!" Kiawe said still looking at the map. "There's a road here! And it isn't too far!"

"Then let's hit it!" Sora said as he and his friends continued on.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie and James are having themselves a little picnic while Meowth is doing some sit-ups.

"Nothing like some spicy rice curry," Jessie beamed.

"Served with a hot cup of tea," James added.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Meowth said. "I need to stay in shape."

"Feel the burn," Jessie and James said in unison.

Just as Jessie and James was about to begin digging in a loud explosion is heard somewhere in the mountain as a small flock of Pidgey is seen flying away.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were caught in the frenzy. Kairi nearly fell to the side as Sora caught her.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora said letting Kairi go. "It sounded pretty close."

Over to Team Rocket the picnic was definitely ruined. The rice curry was splattered on her head and the tea got splash on his head as well.

"I didn't get a taste," Jessie sadly said.

"I didn't get a sip," James also said.

"That's the brakes," Meowth said. "But where did that loud blast come from?"

Another blast goes off.

"Over there!" Sora said pointing to his right. "Let's go!"

Sora and his friends starts running in the direction of the explosions.

Over to Team Rocket, they become enraged over the fact their own lunch was ruined and raced over towards the source.

"Somebody is gonna pay for this!" Jessie and James said running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Meowth called out running after them.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all saw a construction crew and it looks like they're building some kind of dam.

Elsewhere, Riku with Eevee on his shoulder along with Naminé saw the construction going on. Naminé didn't like the sight of it. She shook her head.

Team Rocket manages to see the construction going on.

"This looks like a battle zone," Jessie said.

"We must be attacked by aliens from another planet," James said.

Jessie just looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"And what planet are you from?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

As the construction trucks drove, the ground beneath them causes the trucks to crash into each other. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Such wreckage," Lillie said.

"That can't be good!" Hapu added.

"What destruction," Jessie said.

"And we didn't cause it," James added.

"What just happened?" Riku asked.

"Eev," Eevee said.

"No idea," Naminé said.

Pikachu was pretty shocked to see the wreakage and he heard a sound pretty close to him.

"Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig."

Pikachu's ears perked up as the small sound was close.

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"Diglett."

A small brown Pokémon popped out of the ground. It has a little red nose as well.

 _"You're a Diglett!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Pikachu and Diglett look at each other.

Over to Riku and Naminé, Eevee heard a similar sound coming from not far from them. Eevee watches the ground as another Diglett pops out of the ground.

"Diglett," the small Pokémon chirped.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

The Diglett smiles at Eevee before heading back underground.

Over to Pikachu, the first Diglett goes back underground. Meowth not too far spots Pikachu and the Diglett whom had already left.

"So that's it," Meowth said.

From one of the wrecked trucks, the foreman steps out of the trucks starts banging his hand on the ground.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine came in one way as Riku, Naminé, and Eevee came in from another.

"Riku? Naminé?" Sora asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Riku said.

"I can't take it anymore!" The foreman yelled.

"What's the matter?" Sophocles asked.

"It's those damn Digglett!" The foreman exclaimed. "They're destroying everything!"

"Diglett?" Sora asked.

"Over there!" The foreman said pointing to his right.

The group turned to see more Diglett popping out of the ground.

"Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig, Diglett, Dig."

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi beamed gushing at the Diglett. "Look how cute they are!"

"Well I don't think they're cute!" the foreman barked at her. "Thanks to them, we can't finish building that dam!" He started to throw a fit like a little kid. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Diglett.

 **Diglett, the Mole Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple— wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.**

"What they doing here anyway?" Sora asked.

"I don't know!" The foreman yelled. "If I did, I wouldn't have a problem with them in the first place! They kept causing trouble for me and my crew! They caused so many of my construction crew to quit on me so that I wouldn't have fulfill my dream of building the Gaiva Dam in these mountains." The foreman sobbed.

"That explains the blasting," Hapu said.

"And now we can't get the supplies through because of those little bastards!" The forman yelled. Kairi didn't like this. She figured the Diglett were there for a reason. Naminé had the same thought. "My current crew has put up a petition to hire any abled Pokémon trainer to fight off the Diglett."

"Fight off the Diglett?" Kairi asked disgusted.

"Yes," The foreman answered. "The prize is a six night stay at the famous Gaiva Hot Spring Resort. Are you the first wave Pokémon trainers we called."

"First wave Pokémon trainers?" Sora tilted his head along with Riku, Naminé, the Alolan nine.

"No we are not," Kairi spoke in an angry tone. "You can take that prize and shove where the sun don't shine, because we refuse!" Sora and the others looked her surprised. "I may not be a Pokémon trainer, but even if I was I wouldn't accept."

Kairi just walked away from the foreman. Sora was about to run up to her when he saw a red car drive up.

"Kairi watch out!" Sora shouted.

Kairi froze in place as the car stops.

"Have no fear," Gary called out. "The first wave of Pokémon trainers have arrived! Me in this car and the rest in these buses!" Gary along with his stepped out and he started to blush. He instantly recognized the girl he saw at the beach in Porta Vista; the angel in the white bikini. He took her by the hand. "Well hello there," Gary said. "My name is Gary Oak, the future world's greatest Pokémon Master. And what would your name be?"

"Kairi," Kairi answered taking her hand away. She definitely knew it was the same Gary that Sora told her about. And she instantly disliked him.

"Kairi," Gary said in his thoughts. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Gary shook off his blush. Sora ran up to Kairi.

"You alright, Kairi?" Sora asked concerned.

"Sora?" Gary asked faking surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through," Sora deadpanned.

"It must be so unfortunate for you to be here, because only the best Pokémon trainers were invited," Gary boasted.

"Oh really?" Riku asked walking up to them. "If you're one of the best, then how come you lost to me?"

Gary growled as he recognized Riku and his Eevee.

"You again!?" Gary exclaimed. "What are you doing here if you weren't hired?"

"Same as him," Riku said. "Passing through. And I can see you still kept your floozies around after I told you to lose them."

Gary growled at Riku.

"How do you and that loser know each other?" Gary asked. "He just a fourth-rate Pokémon trainer. He's dead last!"

Sora growled at that and Riku spoke up for him. Riku definitely didn't like how he was so disrespectful towards someone like that.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Riku asked. "Who gives a Raticate's ass if you're Professor Oak's grandkid?"

Gary was just stunned to what Riku just said to him.

"You're telling me that you don't?" Gary asked smugly.

"Am I supposed to?" Riku asked in a deadpan expression. "Nobody said I should. So why should I? You're just a Pokémon trainer who goes around flaunting your grandfather's name like the spoiled brat that you are."

Gary was starting to get pissed off. His cheerleaders just glared at Riku for his remarks.

"How dare you!" One of his cheerleaders spoke.

"Who do you think you are disrespecting Gary like that?" The second cheerleader scowled.

"You little worm!" The third cheerleader added.

"The little worm who mopped the floor with Gary," Riku said. "You wanna go another round? It won't be my fault if you lost to me again."

"I'll pass," Gary said not wanting to risk losing to him again. He turns to Kairi and walks up to her. "So Kairi is it? You want an autograph or something? Or my phone number?"

"I'll pass," Kairi said. "I'm with him." Kairi went next to Sora and grabbed him by the arm.

Gary was stunned to see Kairi had gone up to Sora like that.

"No way!" Gary exclaimed in his mind. "Why would she choose a loser like him over me? What makes him so special? I'm the one she should grab by the arm! I won't except this! I won't except she's with Sora! Kairi will be mine!" Gary just gave a fake smirk. "Your loss."

"Can't we just get back to the business at hand?!" The foreman yelled. "Someone has to get rid of those Diglett! Don't forget the resort vacation at the Gaiva resort!" He said running around throwing flyers in the air.

"Don't give it another thought, sir," Gary arrogantly said. "This Diglett are as good as gone since Gary Oak is on the case!" Gary got in the car and drove off.

Sora walked up to Riku.

"Why did you stick up for me like that?" Sora asked.

"That's what you do for a friend," Riku answered. "I didn't like how he was talking to you like that. And besides, he lost to me because he got too cocky. He boasted over the fact that he's related to Professor Oak."

"But I lost to you too," Sora pointed out.

"True. But, you gave it everything you had," Riku reminded him. "Don't get me wrong, you did a good job raising your Pokémon. You can give it all you've got and still lose. I learned that the hard way."

Sora smiled as he shook Riku's hand. Sora was fortunate that he has a rival who is even more mature and respectful than Gary. Sora looked over to Kairi.

"So why didn't you want us to except the job?" Sora questioned. "It's not like that I would except it or anything."

"It's just those Diglett have every right to be here as those guys do," Kairi said. "It wouldn't be right just to force them out just becuase of a construction crew says we should. Also, they don't see that it's affecting the Pokémon that live here."

Sora and the Alolan nine understood what she meant. The wild Pokémon started running for each time the blasts went off.

"I guess you're right, Kairi," Sora said. "Even if I don't want to lose to Gary, I won't except that job neither."

Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, and the Alolan nine all smirked at the two of them. Sophocles nudged Riku on the side winking, while Riku chuckled. Lillie and Lana giggled like a couple of little girls while Mallow shushes them.

They still had time before Sora and the rest got to Fushia City, they might as well watch how this will turn out. Team Rocket who had been watching from behind the bushes hearing everything that's being said.

"We're Pokémon trainers," Jessie said. "We should try to win that reward."

"Brilliant idea, Jessie," James said.

"If we get rid of those Diglett, we could spend whole week at that resort," Jessie beamed.

"I know how that feels, Jessie," James said.

They began their planning out their strategy on battling the Diglett.

The group watched from afar as the foreman gave his speech.

"We appreciate that you have put your Pokémon training on hold into helping us getting rid of the Diglett!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine had arrived to witness how many have came to battle the Diglett.

"There's a lot of people here," Naminé said.

"I just can't believe how greedy they're getting over this," Hapu snarled.

"Neither can I," Sora shaking his head. He was even more appalled over the fact that Gary would just show up just to show off.

Team Rocket has shown up and saw the crowd.

"Look at that," Jessie said. "There's a lot of Pokémon trainers gathered around."

"And imagine what kind of Pokémon they must have," James said. "It's a Pokémon gold mine!"

"We can take them!" Meowth said.

"We sure can!" Jessie said.

"But there's only one problem," James stated.

"And what problem is that?" Jessie asked.

"We won't be able to beat them with the Pokémon we have," James sighed. "The ones we have are..."

"Ekans..." Jessie said.

"...and Koffing," James finished. "Not even the Weepinbell I have will be enough against them."

"You're right," Jessie said. "Even if we do a clever sneak attack, we will still lose. Unless..." James looked right at her.

"Unless what?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Meowth also questioned. "Fill us in."

Jessie gave a devilish grin.

"We make our Ekans and Koffing evolve," Jessie proposed.

"That is brilliant Jessie!" James said liking the idea. "We could have even stronger Pokémon!"

"Then let's get to it!" Meowth said.

"It's time for Team Rocket's Operation: Make Ekans and Koffing Evolve to begin!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Yeah!" All three said at once.

The foreman rolled a banner of a Diglett marked with an X on the picture.

"When you see these Diglett, the little vermin Pokémon that would destroy the anything that they come across," the foreman said, "take them out without prejudice." Gary just smirked at the idea of Diglett being such a menace, as he had it in the bag (or so he thinks). It didn't take long before the Diglett started to show up. "It's them! The Diglett are back!"

"Stand back everyone!" Gary proclaimed. I, Gary Oak take care of these Diglett!" Gary's cheerleaders cheered on to Gary as he threw the Pokéball he took out. Gary threw the Pokéball as it was about to let out one of Gary's Pokémon, but it just flows back inside. "What?! No way!"

Sora and his friends were just as surprised.

"What just happened?" Sophocles asked.

"Gary just threw a Pokéball and the Pokémon inside didn't come out," Mallow said.

"But why?" Kiawe asked.

"I think that's something only they know," Kairi said.

One of the Diglett tunnels under the Pokéball and returns it to Gary.

"Thank you," Gary said taking his Pokéball and realized his objective. "Wait a minute! Why am I thanking you?" He puts the Pokéball away and throws the five other Pokéballs, but the results were the same as the others. Other trainers did the exact same thing, but the results were all the same. The Pokémon inside refused to come out and battle the Diglett. The Diglett tunnels under the Pokéballs and returns the contained Pokémon to their trainers.

Even the foreman couldn't believe it. Trainers throwing their Pokéballs and Pokémon refusing to battle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" The foreman exclaimed. "WHY AREN'T THEY COMING OUT TO BATTLE THE DIGLETT?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" The foreman started to bang on the ground throwing a temper tantrum.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine couldn't believe it either. They all looked over to Pikachu and Eevee curious about they know.

"Okay Pikachu," Sora said. "If we did accepted that deal, and if we had sent out our Pokémon, would you refuse to battle the Diglett?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"What about you, Eevee?" Riku also asked. "Would you battle against those Diglett down there?"

"Eevee," Eevee shook his head.

"So the results would be the same," Lana said.

"I wonder why," Mallow said.

"It's like what Kairi said," Illima said. "Only they know why."

Sora and his friends took off trying not to dwell on so much, but it was too hard to do. Gary looked up where Sora and the others were sitting. Gary was mostly eyeing Kairi.

"I will have Kairi fall in love with me," Gary said in his thoughts. "Kairi will be my girlfriend! And then my wife! She will have the honor of being Mrs. Gary Oak."

Gary joined his cheerleaders in the red vehicle and his driver drove off.

Later that night, the group made their way to a hot spring just big enough for the group. Everyone put on their swimsuits while Naminé wore a one piece swimsuit with a blue heart in the center.

"Nothing like a nice hot spring," Sora beamed.

"And one we just happen to find," Kiawe also beamed.

"But there's just one more thing," Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't they come out of their Pokéballs?" Kairi asked. "We never figured that out."

"You're right," Sora agreed as he turned to Pikachu. "Why is that, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu said pointing on his right.

Several Diglett popped out of the ground.

"They want us to follow them," Riku pointed out.

Everyone got out of the hot spring and got their clothes on after drying themselves off. The foreman was playing some whack-a-mole as he spotted the kids follow Pikachu and Eevee and the Diglett trail, so he followed them as well.

Over to Team Rocket, both Ekans and Koffing emerged from their Pokéballs while Jessie and James were going over how to evolve Ekans and Koffing.

"This is just great," James pouted. "Reduced to having unevolved Pokémon."

"Well according to this book, it is said that some Pokémon must have certain experience in order to evolve," Jessie read.

"And the experience we have is losing," James said.

"But we should consider when they do finally evolve, they'll be completely different Pokémon," Jessie pointed out. "I've known Ekans ever since I got him for my birthday."

"And I've known Koffing since I received him for Christmas," James said.

"How can we ever evolve them?" Jessie and James said in unison as they cried.

Ekans and Koffing felt their trainer's sadness so they started to evolve.

"Was it something..." Jessie started.

"... what we said," James finished.

"THEY'RE EVOLVING JUST FOR US!" Jessie and James both beamed.

"Now we're about to get two times stronger!" Meowth said.

Ekans and Koffing had stopped evolving. Ekans was now a cobra-like Pokémon with an angry face-like pattern on the hood. And Koffing was now bulkier and larger than before and has a and head on the side. The larger primary head has two fang-like teeth protruding from its lower mouth and two flat teeth protruding from its upper mouth, as well as a skull and crossbones marking. The smaller head has a simple frown and a circular marking.

"Ekans is now an Arbok," Jessie said.

"And Koffing is now a Weezing," James said.

"And since those kids are here," Jessie said.

"We can get them while the getting's good!" James added.

Both grinned evilly putting their plan into motion.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine, the continued to follow Pikachu and Eevee as the Diglett were carrying twigs on their heads. They all saw what they were doing. The Diglett were planting the twigs into the soil. Along with the Diglett were Pokémon that looked like larger versions of Diglett, but hunched together. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Diglett**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly.**

"Diglett and Dugtrio," Sora said. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're replanting the trees," Riku pointed out. "They obviously live here and all these mountains is their personal backyard."

"That makes sense," Lillie said. "Pokémon are more in touch with nature than humans are. So they were doing whatever it takes to preserve it."

"In other words," Sora said. "They weren't causing trouble at all; they were just preserving their home."

"And that does explain why none of Gary's or anyone else's Pokémon would battle the Diglett, even when their trainer's ordered them to," Kairi said. "The Pokémon knew that before we did."

"And in order to complete the dam, this whole mountain range would be completely covered with water," the foreman said. "Nothing can live here." He said looking around.

"Now do you see that actions have consequences?" Kairi asked the foreman.

"I do," he answered. "The project is cancelled. I won't build the dam."

Everyone was happy to hear that; Kairi especially since many Pokémon on the mountains won't lose their homes; not anymore.

"At least you learned your lesson," Sora said.

"But your lesson is just getting started!" Jessie called from behind.

"Oh no," Sora said annoyed.

The group turned to see Team Rocket up in a tree.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

They jump off the tree doing a stance.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Who are they?" Naminé asked Team Rocket to do an anime-style fall.

"They're from Team Rocket," Sora deadpanned. "Trying to get my Pikachu and cause of kinds of trouble to everyone else. Long story short, they always lose to us."

"You know them too?" Riku asked. "They tried to take my Eevee when I met them. And I whooped them like I did Gary."

"Well look who it is," James said.

"It's the silver headed twerp from before," Jessie said.

"This just makes it better since we have a nasty treat for all of you!" Meowth said holding up two paper fans.

"So for the first time ever: let me introduce you to..." Jessie said taking out her Pokéball, "Arbok!"

The Pokéball lets out Arbok coiling his body.

"Cha-bok!" Arbok hissed.

"And now for the new and improve..." James said taking out his Pokéball and throwing it in the air, "Weezing!"

The Pokéball lets out Weezing as lets out a little smoke.

Sora tilts his head having a very bad feeling as he took out his Pokédex and pointed at the two poisonous Pokémon.

 **Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Ekans**

 **Type: Poison**

 **This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.**

 **Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Koffing**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Weezing loves the gases given off by rotted kitchen garbage. This Pokémon will find a dirty, unkempt house and make it its home. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash.**

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed putting his Pokédex away. "Ekans and Koffing must have evolved since we last saw them!"

"You've got that right!" Jessie grinned. "Now Arbok use Crunch now!"

"CHA!" Arbok hissed lunging towards the group.

"Weezing! Move in with with Double Hit!" James ordered as Weezing charges in.

"Pikachu, go!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu charged in.

"You too, Eevee!" Riku oredered

"Eevee!" Eevee also charged in.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Riku called "Aim it at Weezing!"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt at Arbok!" Sora ordered.

Both Pokémon fired their attacks at the two newly evolved Pokémon only to dodge them.

"Arbok! Use Dig!" Jessie commanded as Arbok dove head first underground.

"Follow him, Weezing!" James ordered as Weezing followed.

Everyone waited for Arbok and Weezing to pop out of the ground at any moment. Riku and Eevee kept their cool while Sora and Pikachu were becoming anxious. The silence was broken when the sound of bashing came underground. Both Arbok and Weezing were hurled up bandaged and beaten.

"Uh oh," Meowth spoke up.

"I know what's coming," James said worried.

"Me too," Jessie said sharing her colleague's worry.

The Diglett and Dugtrio popped out of the ground and forms a big dirt mountain and sends Team Rocket out on a surf. They thought it was a total blast until they're sent towards the dam.

"Guys look!" Meowth exclaimed.

"The dam!" Jessie and James exclaimed before they hit the dam causing it to collapse.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS GOING DOWN AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they fell.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine watched the dam get destroyed.

"You think that they learned their lesson?" Mallow asked.

"No," Sora said.

"That is very unlikely," Lillie agreed as Mina nodded.

"They make so many mistakes, they're just too stupid to learn from them," Sophocles scoffed.

"But I am smart enough to learn from my mistakes," the foreman said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the foreman who decided to make the mountains a nature reserve for all the Pokémon living in the area. So he and the Diglett and the Dugtrio agreed to work together to make it work.

Everyone stops for a camp out for the night so that they could get a fresh start to continue on with their journey in the morning.

Once dawn came, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine bid farewell to Riku, Naminé, and Eevee as they ventured elsewhere. Fushia City was only mere hours away by foot so Sora had to come up with a strategy since he'll be up against Poison Type Pokémon. So he switched Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, and Dratini for Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, Psyduck, and Litten.

With that done he began training for his upcoming battle with Fushia City's Gym Leader.

Over to Team Rocket, they had themselves a small break to recover from their injuries from their battle.

"What luck," James moaned. "Even with newly evolved Pokémon, we still lose."

"But the results will be different next time!" Jessie stated. "I can guarantee that!"

"And look where those guarantees had gotten us," Meowth said.

Just then, a Lickitung comes along and starts licking Team Rocket on the face.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jessie exclimed.

"Let me see, let me see!" James said taking out his booklet turning the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here it us! It's called a Lickitung! It's known as the Licking Pokémon. It's a Normal Type. Yadda yadda yadda. It says here that its tongue is longer than its entire body! And when it licks something new for the first time it never forgets the taste."

They saw that it was no wonder when Lickitung came to a nearby pear tree and let its tongue get hold of some pears. Lickitung chewed them for a bit before swallowing the fruit. Jessie decides to catch it. Jessie just throws her Pokéball at the Lickitung. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Now I have another new Pokémon that will definitely give those brats a good licking!" Jessie said proudly.

James and Meowth rolled their eyes at the pun.

"Can't we just cut the chapter at this point?" James questioned.

"At least give us that!" Meowth agreed.

Looks like Team Rocket has another new addition to the group as well as two new evolutions. That means that things will be twice as hard for Sora and his Pokémon the next time they meet Team Rocket. But for now, we should cheer Sora on for his fifth Gym battle. And I can guarantee that the battle will have you at the edge of your seats!


	27. Ninja Showdown

**Episode 27: Ninja Showdown**

 **I can bet that you're wondering how Sora caught Psyduck by accident. Well this chapter will have the answers. It's quite similar to how Misty caught Psyduck without actually trying. It also holds the answer to how he came across his Vulpix as well. Also I'll be adding Sora's adventure in the Safari Zone (Not catching 30 Tauros) and they'll have a Alola special. In closing, the battle with Sora and Koga will go different than the anime.**

Sora continued with his training, and Sandshrew was definitely improving. Same for Pidgeotto and Litten. But he wondered about Psyduck. He just looked the duck Pokémon holding his head.

Sora sighed as he hung his head. Sora pulled his Pokédex and went over the moves that his Psyduck knows.

"According to this it says that you know, Scratch, Water Gun, Confusion, and Disable," Sora said. "We should go over it just to see what you're made of."

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"Okay Psyduck! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. He waited for Psyduck to launch the move only to see nothing happen. "I said Water Gun!"

"Psy-y-y-y," Psyduck said.

Sora facepalmed as he groaned.

"Aw man!" Sora groaned. "I just don't get how you can't do a single thing I say. You didn't even do anything when we first met; well except chase me around."

(Flashback)

It was shortly after Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine had left Lavender Town. Kiawe had his Marowak out and he looks at this Marowak was different from the ghost Marowk and the image of the Pokédex.

"You said your Marowak is a Fire Type and a Ghost Type, right?" Sora asked looking at his Marowak.

"That's right," Kiawe said. "This is an Alolan Marowak."

"Some of the Kanto Pokémon have taken up different forms and Types since they came to Alola some time ago," Lillie explained. "It's due to the change in environment."

"But I gotta admit I never seen a Marowak and a Raticate like that before," Mallow said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Well it makes sense since this is your first time here in the Kanto region," Kairi pointed out.

Sora looks at Kiawe's Marowak again as he pulls out his Pokédex and scanned it at this alternate Pokémon.

 **Marowak Alolan Form, the Bone Keeper Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cubone**

 **Type: Fire/Ghost**

 **When it beats opponents with its bone, the cursed flames spread to them. No amount of water will stop those flames from burning. Its custom is to mourn its lost companions. Mounds of dirt by the side of the road mark the graves of the Marowak.**

"Whoa," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "That's so dark."

Everyone stopped for a quick break when the group spotted something on a nearby log.

"Hey guys look!" Sophocles said pointing at it. Everyone got a closer inspection as it was a Vulpix sleeping soundly on the log.

"Oh my gosh," Kairi whispered. "A Vulpix. She's so cute," Kairi said as she gushed at the sight of the six-tailed fox.

"That's a Vulpix?" Lana asked.

"Sure is," Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the sleeping Vulpix.

 **Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.**

"Another Fire Type would make a good addition!" Sora said pulling out his Pokéball before throwing it. "Squirtle! Come on out!"

The Pokéball opens letting out Squirtle. Vulpix wakes up to see the opposing Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said entering the battle.

"Water Gun!" Sora ordered as Squirtle fired his attack hitting the little fox.

"Vul!" Vulpix said when she got hit. Vulpix responded by shooting out Ember. Squirtle dodges it the attack.

"Water Gun again!" Sora called as Squirtle fired his Water Gun again; and a stronger one this time. Vulpix was weakened enough for Sora to throw his Pokéball at the wild Pokémon. Vulpix flows inside as the Pokéball wobbles around for a bit before stars swirls around confirming the catch. "Gotcha! I have myself a Vulpix!" Sora said before the Pokéball teleports straight to Professor Oak's lab.

"Pi Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"A very good catch!" Kairi also cheered.

"I guess that Vulpix is different from the ones from Alola?" Sora questioned.

"Sure is," Lillie said. "Very different from the one I have." Lillie said before she took out her Pokéball and let's out a white fox Pokémon. It had blue eyes and its six tails looked even fluffier than the Vulpix Sora just caught. "Sora, Kairi, meet my Vulpix. But I called mine 'Snowy.'"

"Oh so cute!" Kairi gushed at the sight of the white Vulpix.

"A white Vulpix," Sora said, pulling out his Pokédex and pointed at Lillie's Vulpix.

 **Vulpix Alolan Form, the Fox Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice**

 **It exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name—Keokeo.** **In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and smiles at the Alolan Vulpix.

"It's nice to meet you, Snowy," Sora holding out his hand at the Alolan Vulpix.

"VUL!" Snowy just let out an icy breath at Sora freezing his head.

"Brr..." Sora shivered.

"I should have told you that Snowy is very shy around new people," Lillie said.

"It's cool," Sora shivered. "No pun intended."

Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine laughed as Sora shook off the icy shards. Pikachu went over to Snowy holding out his paw.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said holding out his paw.

"Vulpix," Snowy said as she went up to Pikachu. She manages to open up to Pikachu.

"It looks like Snowy has made a new friend," Mallow said as the group continued on to Celadon City when they heard rustling in the shrubs.

"What is that?" Hapu asked.

They got their answer when a wild Psyduck came out of the shrubs.

"Is that a..." Sophocles asked.

"A Psyduck," Lana said.

"A Psyduck, huh," Sora said pulling out his Pokédex.

 **Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Psyduck uses a mysterious power. When it does so, this Pokémon generates brain waves that are supposedly only seen in sleepers. This discovery spurred controversy among scholars. It also suffers from a constant headache.**

"A constant headache?" Sora tilted his head. Sora looked at the Psyduck not sure if he should catch it or leave it be. "Um Kairi..." Sora said as he turned to her. "Is this a boy or girl Psyduck?"

"It's a boy," Kairi answered.

Sora looks at the Psyduck holding his head.

"Psy-y-y-y," Psyduck said.

"Maybe we should leave him here," Sora said. "I don't even think he knows where he is." Sora patted Psyduck on the head. "It was nice to meet you, Psyduck. But we should go. Bye bye."

Psyduck looked at the spikey-headed boy as he joined up with the group.

As the group continued on to Celadon City, Kairi looked behind her and sees the same Psyduck from before.

"Don't look now, but I think we're being followed," Kairi said.

"What?" Sora questioned as he turned around and sees the same Psyduck. "No, no no!" Sora said. "You don't follow us! You go home!" Sora pointed in the opposite direction. Psyduck ran up and hugged his leg. "What's the deal with this Psyduck?" Sora asked trying to get out of the duck Pokémon's grip.

"I think that Psyduck likes you, Sora," Acerola joked as Mina nodded.

Everyone including Kairi laughed as they agreed to that.

Sora managed to break free as Psyduck started to chase him around.

"No, no, no," Sora said. "Bad ducky! Bad! Go away! Go away!" Sora turned around entirely and he was about to tell Psyduck to go away when he tripped over a small rock and a vacant Pokéball falls out of his pocket. It enlarges at it hits the ground. The Pokéball bumps into Psyduck as he flows inside the Pokéball. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Oh no! Now Psyduck is in my Pokéball! Now I've got a headache!" Sora said holding his head. "Psy-y-y-y!" The Pokéball teleports straight to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi walks up to him and giggles.

"But the good news is we don't have to worry about Psyduck following us around," Kairi said. "Besides a catch is a catch."

"You're right," Sora agreed. "I guess I'll have to work on Psyduck when the need comes."

(Present day)

Sora tried to get Psyduck to do a simple attack, but so far, nothing worked. But Sora wasn't going to give up that easily. He placed a rock on top of another rock.

"Let's see you use Confusion," Sora said. "Your opponents are going to be Poison Types. So your Confusion shall do the trick." Sora said "Give it a try." Psyduck just stood there holding his head.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"Come on, Psyduck," Sora said. "Confusion! You can use that!" Psyduck just stared at him for a bit before scratching himself. Sora hung his head again as he sighed. "Okay we can work on that later. Let's try your Scratch attack! Use Scratch on that tree over there!" Sora said pointing at the tree. Psyduck started to run at the tree and gave it a scratch. Only to get a splinter.

"PSY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!" Psyduck ran around with a splinter in his little hand. Sora ran up to Psyduck holding him.

"Okay, hold still. Hold still," Sora said to Psyduck pulling the splinter out. He pulled a band aid from his backpack. He washed Psyduck's hand and placed the band aid on his hand. "There you go, buddy. Better?"

"Psyduck," Psyduck nodded.

"I just don't understand how you can't perform your attacks properly," Sora said. "But I won't give up on you. You're going to be greatest Psyduck as you can be! We just need to work hard on it." Sora's stomach starts growling. "After lunch. I know you'll love Kairi's cooking." Sora held out his hand. Psyduck grabbed him by his hand. Sora had been gentle not wanting to hurt Psyduck anymore because of the accident.

Sora and Psyduck rejoined Kairi and the Alolan nine. Kairi was preparing a ramen lunch for the group when she spotted Sora and Psyduck coming back from their training.

"How did your training go?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, and Litten did pretty well," Sora said. "But I can't say the same for Psyduck." Sora sighed. "The only move Psyduck could get right is Scratch. But he had a little accident."

Kairi looked at Psyduck's hand and saw the band aid on his hand.

"Poor Psyduck," Kairi said kindly. "Did you hurt your little hand?"

"Psyduck," Psyduck nodded.

"Don't worry, Psyduck," Kairi said. "I'll something extra special for you."

Psyduck sort of smiled at that.

A young woman who is dressed like a ninja saw the group of kids and their Pokémon. She has purple eyes and purplish hair. She also has a Venonat beside her. She assumed that they had to be heading to Fushia City for a Gym battle, so she approached them.

"Excuse me," the young woman called to the group. They all turned to see her and her Venonat. "I presume that one of you is heading to Fushia City to battle the Gym Leader, correct?"

"That'll be me," Sora spoke up. "Why?"

"I challenge you to a battle," she said. "My name is Janine; I am a kunoichi. Now you must return the introduction."

"It's Sora," he introduced.

"After the sky," Janine pointed out. "Show me if you're worthy of the name."

"I'll do more than that!" Sora proclaimed. Kairi with Pikachu on her lap and Psyduck on her side and the Alolan nine watching the battle about to start. "How many Pokémon you wanna use?"

"Three of mine against three of yours. Beginning with my Venonat!" Venonat entered the battle.

"Alright it's a Venonat," Sora said taking out a Pokéball and throwing it in the air. "Let's go, Pidgeotto!" The Pokéball lets Pidgeotto as he prepared for battle. "Start up with Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto dives at the bug Pokémon with full speed.

"Venonat! Double Team!" Janine ordered. Venonat made several images of itself. Pidgeotto sweapt into one of them, finding it not being the real thing.

"Now way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Now use Toxic!" Janine commanded. Venonat stopped using Double Team as it got behind Pidgeotto and hit him on the back. Pidgeotto got poisoned bad.

"Hang in there, Pidgeotto!" Sora called. "Use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto's wings became metallic as the bird Pokémon dove in.

"Double Team!" Janine called as Venonat made several images of itself again. "Use Venoshock!" Venonat fires a purplish blob at Pidgeotto. The attack took a big hit at Pidgeotto.

"That was brutal," Sophocles said.

"Venoshock's hits doubles if the target's poisoned," Illima said. "This will be pretty bad for Pidgeotto."

Sora had to think of a strategy against Venonat quickly. So he remembered its Double Team move. He just has to throw Venonat off guard, he couldn't afford to let Pidgeotto get hit again.

"Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack again!" Sora called out as the bird Pokémon dove in with his wings out.

"That won't work," Janine said. "Double Team!" Janine commanded as several images of Venonat appeared once again. Sora grinned as she fell into his little trap.

"Gotcha!" Sora said confusing the kunoichi. "Aerial Ace!" Sora oredered. Pidgeotto uses the speed attack to hit Venonat right on mark. Being a super-effective move Venonat was knocked out.

"Venonat!" Janine ran towards her fallen Venonat. "You've battled well. You should rest now." Venonat obliges its trainer by taking a rest next to her. "That was a clever move, Sora." Janine took out a Pokéball prepared to let out her next Pokémon. "But lets see how handle my next one. Salazzle! Come to my aid!" Janine threw the Pokéball letting out Sazzale. The Alolan nine were stunned at the sight of this Pokémon.

"She has a Salazzle?!" Lana exclaimed.

"How did she get one of those?" Kiawe questioned.

Kairi was surprised to see a Salazzle. She started to wonder what does Sora have in store. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Salazzle.

 **Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of a female Salandit**

 **Type: Poison/Fire**

 **For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with. T** **he male Salandit serves and worships her day and night; no matter the task.**

"The Pokédex did say only female Salandit evolves," Sora remembered. He figured that the Salandit Riku has is a male. He looks at Pidgeotto and he saw how exhausted Pidgeotto is from the battle with Janine's Venonat. He drew out Pidgeotto's Pokéball and called him back. "Return Pidgeotto!" He took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Sandshrew! Let's go!" The Pokéball lets out Sandshrew getting ready for battle.

"So a Ground Type against my Salazzle?" Janine asked. "A very good strategy. But will it be enough?"

"There's only one way to find out," Sora answered. "Sandshrew! Slash now!" Sandshrew ran towards Salazzle. He got close enough to make the strike.

"Block that with Dragon Claw!" Janine ordered. Salazzle blocked it with her claw. "Now use Flamethrower!" Salazzle hits Sandshrew dead on. As the flames engulfed Sandshrew, he started to glow within the flames. Sora looked into the flames as he and his friends knew what it meant. Sandshrew was evolving. Sandshrew grew into a Pokémon with sharp spikes on his back and now his claws are long and sharp.

"Yes! Sandslash!" Sora exclaimed taking out his Pokédex.

 **Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sandshrew**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones.**

"Way to go, Sandslash!" Sora said praising his newly evolved Pokémon. "Slash!" Sandslash swiped at Salazzle hitting his target with full force. "Now use Crush Claw!" Sandslash got his claw ready to make a good strike at Salazzle.

"No you don't!" Janine said. "Salazzle! Dragon Claw!" Salazzle charged at Sandslash with a full force of her move. The two Pokémon passed each other with both swinging their claws.

The two Pokémon stood like two samurai in their stance. Kairi, Pikachu, Psyduck, and the Alolan nine watched anxiously not knowing who made the hit.

Sora and Janine watched their Pokémon in their stance waiting for the results. After a few seconds, Salazzle falls on the ground faced down.

"Return Salazzle!" Janine said calling her fallen Pokémon back. She looks over to Sora. The way you handled your Pokémon is impressive. But the battle's not over yet!" Janine took one more Pokéball. "Go Golbat!" Janine threw the Pokéball as it lets a bat Pokémon that has a wide mouth to match its body. Sora took his Pokédex and scanned the bat Pokémon. The image of the Pokédex shows that the Pokémon has larger fangs than the one he's seeing.

 **Golbat, the Bat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Zubat**

 **Type: Poison/Flying**

 **Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flits around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood.**

"So that's what Zubat will evolve into," Sora said. He took Sandslash's Pokéball. "Come back, Sandslash." He took out one more Pokéball. "Charmander! Go!"

The Pokéball lets Charmander out as he positioned himself for battle.

"Charmander!" Charmander said.

"Golbat! Poison Fang!" Janine ordered. Golbat moved in with its fangs foaming with poison.

"Charmander, dodge and use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered as Charmander leapt at Golbat making the hit.

"Golbat! Screech!" Janine called when Golbat let out a screeching. Charmander covers his nonexistent ears.

"Use Slash!" Sora oredered. Charmander jumps in the air and hits Golbat on mark. "Full power Flamethrower!"

Charmander took in a full breath as he let out a huge Flamethrower. Similar to the Flamethrower that Janine's Salazzle had unleashed, Golbat became engulfed in flames. When the flames subsided, Golbat fell to the ground with a puff of smoke coming out of its mouth.

Sora had won the battle. Janine smiled as she calls her Golbat to its Pokéball.

"You're even better than I thought, Sora," Janine said shaking his hand. "You gave it your all, Sora."

"Thanks Janine," Sora said. "You did good too." Janine smiled at Sora's kind compliment. She joined him and his friends for lunch.

Janine was reluctant to join them for lunch, but she couldn't disagree with her stomach. Janine smiled as her bowl of ramen was presented to her. As Kairi gave a bowl to each of them, Sora introduced them to her. Kairi even presented some Pokémon food for Janine's Pokémon.

"Itadakimasu!" Janine said putting her palms together. Janine took a bite of hers and enjoying the ramen Kairi had made. "This is amazingly good! It's almost like the ramen my mother used to make!"

"Thanks Janine," Kairi said blushing. "Just glad to see someone else enjoying it."

"You keep cooking like this and Sora will get as fat as Sophocles," Acerola joked.

"Hey!" Sora and Sophocles both said at once. Acerola snickered along with Kiawe and Mallow.

"You know she's joking," Mallow said still snickering.

"Well I don't think that it's funny if you're going to poke fun at me along with him," Sophocles pouted.

"Oh, thanks for the mural support," Sora sarcastically said.

"Okay enough with the jokes," Hapu said. "I want to know is how did you get a hold of a Salazzle?"

"I came across it when I was doing my ninja training when I was on Akala Island in Alola," Janine explained. "My father has been sending me to do some ninja training in order for me to become in spirit, body, mind, and Pokémon training."

"That explains it," Lillie said.

After they ate, Janine has temporarily joined the group to lead them the rest of the way to Fushia City. Once they arrived, Janine lead them to the local Pokémon Center.

"This is where I have to leave you," Janine said. "But I'll meet you over in the Fushia City Gym once your Pokémon are in perfect condition."

"Thanks Janine," Sora said. "But how will we know when we find it?"

Janine pointed down the street.

"Just follow this road," she said pointing to her right. "It greatly resembles a dojo. I will meet you all there." With that done, Janine took her leave.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine entered the Pokémon Center for Sora's Pokémon to recover from his battle against Janine.

"I guess my strategy will go better than I thought," Sora said in his thoughts. "Maybe I should use Sandslash when things gets hairy. And I could use Charmander, Litten, or Pidgeotto as back up. But how will it go? I guess I'll have to wait and see." Sora had to make his plan carefully because he remembered when Erika told him that the Gym Leader is tough and wondered how tough.

Once Sora's team has fully recovered, Sora and his friends finally arrived at the Fushia City Gym. It was exactly how Janine described it. Once inside, Sora had to make his presence known.

"Hello?" Sora called out. "I'm here for a Gym battle against the Gym Leader!" Sora said looking around. "Is anybody home?"

"Somebody is indeed home," a familiar voice called out. A small black ball came out from the shadows and explodes once it hit the floor. Black smoke covers the Gym as everyone started coughing.

"Janine?" Sora coughed. Once the smoke cleared he and his friends did see Janine along with an older man wearing a ninja outfit similar to Janine's. "Who are you?"

"I am Koga," he introduced. "The Gym Leader of the Fushia City Gym. And you must be my challenger Sora, I presume."

"That's me," Sora admitted as he nodded. "And I came here to challenge you to a battle."

Koga grinned.

"Then I accept your challenge," Koga said. "I shall expect you to give me a good battle like you did my daughter."

"Wait a minute!" Sora eyes widened. "Janine is your daughter?"

Everyone looked at the kunoichi and she nodded to confirm it.

"Just didn't think it was worth mentioning," Janine said.

"Well that clears it up," Sora said. "How many Pokémon should we use?"

"In a rush for defeat, are we?" Koga grinned. "We shall use five Pokémon each."

"Fine with me," Sora said.

Kairi with Pikachu on her lap along the Alolan nine took their seats getting ready to watch the battle about to go underway. Janine served as the referee for the battle.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Koga and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin!" Janine announced. "Both trainers will be using five Pokémon each! Only the challenger will be permitted to make substitutions! The battle will be over if either the Gym Leader's or the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!"

Koga threw the first Pokéball and threw it.

"Venomoth! Come to my aid!" Koga called. The Pokéball unleashes a Venomoth. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the moth Pokémon.

 **Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Venonat**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Venomoth is nocturnal—it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey are small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness.**

"Okay, my first Pokémon will be Pidgeotto!" Sora said pulling out his Pokéball and throwing it. Pidgeotto flapped his wings awaiting his trainer's instructions.

"Venomoth! Psybeam!" Koga commaned. Venomoth fired its Psybeam attack right towards Pidgeotto and by the way it came out, it was a strong one.

"Dodge that!" Sora called as Pidgeotto moved out of the way. "Dive in with Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto flew at the moth Pokémon with his wings out to hit his target.

"Double Team!" Koga called. Several images of Venomoth appeared hoping to throw Sora off guard.

"That's not gonna work!" Sora said. "Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto flew at a high speed hitting Venomoth on mark. Venomoth did take a big hit, but it didn't take much.

"My Venomoth isn't easily subdued," Koga said. "Disable!" Venomoth's eyes glowed blue as the attack hits Pidgeotto. Sora knew Pidgeotto won't be able to use Aerial Ace until Disable wore off. Koga wanted to wrap this up fast. "Use your Sludge Bomb!" Venomoth fired a barrage of huge sludge at the bird Pokémon. Sora knew his Pidgeotto was in trouble now. "Finish it with Psybeam!" Venomoth fired another Psybeam landing a critical hit. Pidgeotto fell to the ground knocked out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" Janine announced. "Venomoth wins!"

Kairi and the Alolan nine were starting to get nervous.

"Sora is having a shakey start right from the word go," Kiawe said.

"The way he handled that Venomoth is nothing to sneeze at," Illima said.

"He needs to think of something and fast," Lana said as Mina nodded.

"Hang in there, Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts.

Sora called Pidgeotto back and pulled out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Charmander!" Sora said. "Your turn!" The Pokéball lets out Charmander.

"Char-Char!" Charmander said entering the battle.

"Start things up with Slash!" Sora ordered.

"Char!" Charmander charged at the bug Pokémon about to swipe at Venomoth. Koga scoffed as he he grinned.

"You forget that it won't be easy," Koga said. "Double Team!" Venomoth made several images of itself again. Charmander started to look around trying to figure out which one was real.

"Don't lose your cool, Charmander!" Sora called out. "Flamethrower! Let's go!" Charmander fired Flamethrower all over the place trying to find the real Venomoth. It went on until he found the real one. "Move in with Fire Fang!" Charmander ran towards Venomoth hitting the bug Pokémon with a strong attack.

"Psybeam!" Koga called. Venomoth fired its Psybeam right at Charmander, but it wasn't as strong as the first two time it was used. Charmander dodged the move getting off his opponent, but Venomoth wasn't flying properly. "Disable!" Venomoth fired Disable at Charmander so that he won't use Fire Fang again. But Sora had another trick up his sleeve.

"Move in with Dragon Claw!" Sora called. Charmander charged at Venomoth and hitting it with a strong Dragon Claw.

"Venomoth use Double Team now!" Venomoth created several images of itself again, but quickly disappeared due to Venomoth's exhaustion.

"What just happened?" Kiawe asked. "Venomoth just used Double Team, but all the fakes just disappeared. Why?"

"Venomoth must be exhausted," Kairi said. "He must have used up some of his energy firing Psybeam. This is Charmander's chance!"

"His Venomoth's pooped," Sora said in his thoughts. "Now to wrap this up." Sora spoke up, "Finish up with one last Flamethrower!" Charmander fired his Flamethrower right at Venomoth knocking the poison moth Pokémon out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" Janine announced. "Charmander wins!"

"Way to go, Charmander!" Sora said.

"Charmander!" Charmander said giving a victory pose. Koga calls his fallen Venomoth back.

"Well done," Koga said. "Judging by that display, you have raised your Charmander well. But we shall see how you handle my next one." Koga took out another Pokéball. "Arbok! Come to my aid!" Koga threw the Pokéball letting out his Arbok. Sora pulled out his Pokéball and calls Charmander back.

"Come back, Charmander," Sora said. He pulled out another Pokéball. "Litten! Go!" Sora lets out his Litten as he hisses at Arbok. Arbok stares at the cat Pokémon not intimidated. Sora remembered Jessie's Arbok even though it was just one battle since evolving. But he knew that Koga's Arbok looks stronger. "Okay Litten! Shadow Claw, let's go!" Litten meows as he got the Shadow Claw ready.

"Arbok! Block it with Thunder Fang!" Koga ordered. Arbok charged at Litten with lightning emitting from his fangs. Litten gets hit, but not without giving Arbok a hit to go with it. Both Pokémon are thrown back. "Mud Bomb!" Arbok fires a ball made of mud right at Litten.

"Dodge it!" Sora called as Litten jumps out of the way. "Fire Fang!" Litten moves in giving Arbok a fiery bite on its body.

"Don't give in!" Koga called. "Wrap!" Arbok wrapped its tail around Litten. Litten tried to break free, but Arbok was just too strong.

"Litten!" Sora called to him.

Kairi, Pikachu and the Alolan nine watched horribly as the large snake was putting the squeeze on Litten.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Litten!" Kairi called out.

Hearing both voices of Sora and Kairi, Litten's eyes began blazing as Litten gave a loud roar as he started to evolve. Arbok lets go of Litten. Litten turned into a slightly larger cat, and his body was red orange and black markings. Its upper half is mostly black, while its lower half is mostly red-orange. The black area has several red-orange stripes: one running up the center of its head forming a short cowlick with one horizontal stripe through the center and a slightly V-shaped stripe at the bottom of its eyes, one running down its spine with two more stripes going across it, and two rings around its tail. The lower half of its body simply has two black rings around each leg. Its forelegs are more developed than its hind legs. Each paw has three toes, but the front ones are larger with short, black claws. Its tail has several tufts of fur on the tip. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Litten**

 **Type: Fire**

 **When facing a powerful enemy, Torracat's fighting spirit gets pumped up, and its fire bell blazes hotter. In the midst of battle, the fire pouch on Torracat's neck rings like a bell and produces stronger flames than usual.**

"Torracat," Sora beamed.

"Did you see that?!" Lana questioned.

"Litten evolved into a Torracat!" Lillie stated.

"Looks like Sora is about to make a blazing comeback," Mallow jested.

"You evolved when Arbok had the squeeze on you. Now let's give it what we've got! Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Torracat charges at Arbok. Arbok tried to dodge it, but Torracat was too quick. Torracat's Fire Fang was even stronger than before. "That's the way! Shadow Claw!" Torracat swung at Arbok with Shadow Claw knocking the snake Pokémon out.

"Arbok is unable to battle," Janine announced. "Torracat wins!" Koga withdrew his Arbok.

"You've battled honorably, my friend," Koga said kindly. "You deserve a good rest." He puts Arbok's Pokéball away and pulls out another. "Excellent job, Sora. Your newly evolved Pokémon is quite impressive." Koga threw his Pokéball. "Muk! Come to my aid!" The Pokéball lets out a Muk as it enters battle.

"Muk! Muk!" Muk said.

"Koga has a Muk too?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Looks like it," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Koga's Muk looks stronger than Sora's Muk," Kairi pointed out. "I can tell how strong he looks."

"I agree," Illima said. "His Muk obviously has more experience in battle than Sora's. And I doubt Sora will find this to be easy."

"Torracat, you still good to go?" Sora asked. Torracat meows as he nodded. "Great! Use Flamethrower!" Torracat fires a powerful Flamethrower attack. Muk manages to dodge the move just by jumping out the way. This caught Sora completely by surprize. "What?! No way!"

Koga grinned as he now had Torracat where he wanted him.

"Muk! Use your Sludge Wave!" Koga oredered. Muk fired a huge wave of sludge right at Torracat. His body was covered by disgusting sludge. "Now finish it with Dark Pulse!" Muk fired Dark Pulse from his mouth hitting Torracat right on mark. Torracat fell to the ground knocked out.

"Torracat is unable to battle!" Janine announced. "Muk wins!"

"Just as I thought," Illima stated. "That Muk is stronger than any of us thought."

"He still has Charmander," Lillie said. "But I don't think he'll last longer than he did against Venomoth."

Kairi watched on rooting for Sora. He called Torracat back and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Okay, it's now official," Sora said. "Sandslash! Go!" Sora called letting Sandslash out. Sandslash rolls into the battle doing a roll before entering his battle stance.

"So a Ground Type against my Poison Types," Koga grinned. "You came well prepared. But will it be enough?"

"It's not over till it's over," Sora said. "Sandslash! Slash!" Sandslash charges right towards Muk.

"Sludge Wave!" Koga ordered. Muk fired Sludge Wave right towards Sandslash.

"Dig!" Sandslash dug into the ground to avoid Muk's Sludge Wave. Muk looked around the ground waiting for the opposing Ground Type to jump out at any moment. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine watched on. Kairi crossed her fingers hoping that Sandslash will make his move count. Suddenly, Sandslash pops out of the ground and swung his claws at Muk making a critical hit. "Nice one, Sandslash! Crush Claw!" Sandslash swung his Claw right at Muk hitting the sludge Pokémon, giving him no chance to dodge in time. Muk fell to the ground beaten.

"Muk is unable to battle," Janine announced. "Sandslash wins!"

"Return Muk," Koga said holding Muk's Pokéball. "Your Sandslash is most impressive. It managed to take down one of my strongest Pokémon without a problem. But this one will be a real problem, I assure you!" Koga threw his Pokéball. "Weezing! Come to my aid!" The Pokéball lets out a Weezing.

"First an Arbok, now a Weezing," Sora said in his thoughts. "I don't doubt Koga's Weezing is better in a battle than James' Weezing." Sora spoke up, "Sandslash! Slash attack! Go!" Sandslash ran towards his hovering opponent and readied his claw to strike.

"Weezing! Protect!" Koga ordered. Sansdlash's slash bounced off as a protective force field forms around Weezing. "Now use Sludge Bomb!"

"Weezing!" Weezing fired a barrage of sludge from both of its faces.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Sora called as Sandslash dug into the earth again. Sandslash climbed back out a few short seconds later. "Swing at Weezing with Crush Claw!" Sandslash did exactly that hitting Weezing on the spot.

"Destiny Bond!" Weezing's eyes glowed light purple as Weezing was knocked out with that devastating Crush Claw.

"Good hit, Sandslash!" Sora cheered. Sora's celebration was cut short when the same light purple aura surrounded Sandslash and he too fell to the ground knocked out.

"Both Weezing and Sandslash are unable to battle!" Janine announced. "This round is a draw!"

"Sora's doing pretty good despite a shakey start," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"But he's just got one left," Kairi said. "I know you can beat whatever he's got." Kairi held Pikachu pretty tight. Sora called Sandslash back and drew out Charmander's Pokéball as he threw it.

"Back to action, Charmander!" Sora said as the Pokéball lets out Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander said fired up.

"Ah, so it's Charmander again," Koga said as he drew out his Pokéball. "Now my final Pokémon shall be..." Koga threw his Pokéball. "Crobat!" The Pokéball opens up to reveal a dark purple bat-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings, and it has tiny feet. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Crobat, the Bat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Golbat**

 **Type: Poison/Flying**

 **If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is tired.**

"So that's Zubat's fully evolved form," Sora said to himself. "I know for one thing it'll be stronger than Janine's Golbat, that's for sure. Better give it everything I've got." Sora clutched his fist. "Okay Charmander! Fire Fang!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he leapt into the air with his mouth burning.

"Block that with Wing Attack!" Koga ordered hitting Charmander hard. Charmander was really on the ropes now. "Finish it with Bite!" Crobat flies towards Charmander. With one strong bite, Charmander fell to the ground beaten.

"Charmander is unable to battle!" Janine announced. "Crobat wins!"

"One Pokémon left each," Mina spoke up.

"And we know which one it is," Kiawe said.

The rest of the Alolan nine nodded in agreement as Kairi and Pikachu watched intensely, knowing that this could go either way. Sora had no other choice but to use his last Pokémon as is.

"Psyduck! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out his Psyduck.

"Psy," Psyduck said.

"A Psyduck against my Crobat," Koga said. "Now that is an interesting choice. And it doesn't even look adequate."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Sora said feeling confident. "I know my Psyduck will pull through." Sora smiled as a small stream of sweat ran down his cheek. "I hope," Sora said in his thoughts.

"That remains to be seen," Koga said. "Crobat! Use Bite now!" Crobat flies towards Psyduck with such speed.

"Psyduck! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Psyduck just stood there as Crobat took a bite to his head. "Psyduck! Shake it off!" Psyduck just stood there while Crobat kept biting Psyduck's head.

"How amusing," Koga said. "You sounded serious when you first approached me; it's appropriate you choose to throw the fight with such a laughable Pokémon. Crobat! Wing Attack!" Crobat hits Psyduck hard.

"Psy! Psyduck! Psy-y-y-y!" Psyduck said in pain.

"Psyduck! Hang in there!" Sora called out.

"Oh no," Kairi said. "This is exactly what I was worried about."

The Alolan nine turned to Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Sophicles said.

"Psyduck wasn't able to use his attacks properly," Kairi explained. "Sora tried get Psyduck passed that, but it dosen't look like Psyduck has improved."

"Pika," Pikachu shred her expression.

Kairi was about to cover her eyes when Lillie spoke up.

"Guys," Lillie said. "Look at Psyduck!" Everyome looked Psyduck. "It looks like Psyduck's headache is getting worse."

"What about it?" Hapu asked.

"I really don't know," Lillie said. "But it looks like something is about to happen."

"Psyduck!" Sora called out horrified by what's about to happen. Just as Crobat was about to make the finishing blow; Crobat just stopped in its tracks. "Huh?"

"What?!" Koga exclaimed.

Psyduck's eyes were glowing blue as a blue aura was surrounding Crobat who was trying so desperately to break through.

"Is that Confusion?" Kairi questioned.

"Pika?" Pikachu also questioned.

"Psyduck..." Sora said in disbelief. Psyduck threw Crobat with his telekinetic move passed Koga and hitting the wall. Sora's fears disappeared as he smiled. "That was awesome, Psyduck! Now use Water Gun!"

"Psyduck!" Psyduck took in a deep breath before firing a strong Water Gun hitting Crobat on mark.

"What is this?!" Koga exclaimed in his thoughts. "How can this be? This Psyduck was just standing there not doing anything. Perhaps I should have heeded that boy's advice."

"Now use Scratch!" Sora ordered as Psyduck ran towards Crobat scratching the bat Pokémon's face.

"Crobat! Poison Fang!" Koga ordered as he was determined to end this. Crobat moved in with Poison Fang to hit its opponent.

"Confusion!" Sora called out as Psyduck's eyes glowed blue again and sent Crobat back again. The attack was strong enough to bring Crobat down. Crobat struggled to get back up only to fall back in exhaustion.

"Crobat is unable to battle!" Janine announced. "Psyduck wins! The battle goes to the challenger, Sora Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"You did it, Psyduck!" Sora exclaimed running up to Psyduck giving him a big hug. Psyduck's eyes reverts back to normal as felt the tight squeeze of his trainer.

"Psy-y-y!" Psyduck said.

Koga approached Sora applauding him for his victory and Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine joining in, with Kairi giving Sora a big hug.

"You have battled honorably, young Sora," Koga smiled. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent. And the power that your Psyduck has displayed had completely taken me by surprise."

"Thank you, Koga," Sora said. "I've gotta admit, I was just as surprised as you. I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm very glad my Psyduck has came through for me."

"Psy," Psyduck said.

"You should be proud," Koga said. "Your Pokémon are truly remarkable, just like their trainer. So now I shall reward you with this." Janine walked up with a chest. Koga opens the chest to reveal a badge in a shape of a heart. "As proof of your victory, it honors me to reward you with the Soul Badge." Koga handed the badge to Sora and bows his head in respect. Sora returned the favor by bowing his head in the same fashion.

"The Soul Badge makes five," Sora beamed. "Three more to go."

"The Gym you shall challenge next is located in Saffron City," Koga said. "The Gym Leader in that Gym is nothing to sneeze at. But before you go, I recommend that you visit the Safari Zone."

"The Safari Zone?" Sora asked.

"It is located within the city," Koga said. "It serves as an amusement park to which you can catch the wild Pokémon that resides there."

"It's been a big attraction around here for many years," Janine added. "I wish you luck for your next Gym battle."

"Thanks," Sora said.

With five badges now under his belt, Sora niw has his sights set on Saffon City for his sixth Gym battle. But before they did, they heeded Koga's advice on hitting the Safari Zone. It was exactly how Sora pictured it. The group entered only to see a man wearing an explorer's helmet.

"Welcome, my young friends," the man greeted. "And what can I do for you?"

"Well, we just heard this place is where we can catch some wild Pokémon, is that right?" Sora asked.

"That is correct," the man said. "But here you will find that there are different rules."

"Like what?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, you won't be battling the Pokémon here to catch them," the man explained as he pulled out some berries rocks and Pokéballs that has a camo top. "Instead you will just throw these Safari Balls at the Pokémon. You will also have to bait them with these berries or coax them by throwing these rocks at them. But mostly, they'll run if you throw the rocks at them."

"That sounds hard," Sora said. "But also fun!"

"Somebody's feeling enthusiastic," the man said smiling. "Also it's a good thing that you just happen to arrive, because we're having our monthly special starting today!"

"Monthly special?" Lana questioned.

"What kind?" Lillie asked.

"I'm glad you asked, young lady," the man said smiling. "We're having an Alola region special! Starting today!"

"Alola region special?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Pika?" Pikachu added.

"Our special dictates that we are having Pokémon that can normally be found in Alola are inside these very walls just waiting to be captured," the man explained. "The Safari Zone participates in a regional special. That means Pokémon trainers can come in here and try their luck into catching wild Pokémon that can only be found in a certain region. You should have been here at the Unova special we had two months ago. It was a mad house here."

"How many trainers has come by here today?" Kairi asked.

"So far, you're the first one," the man answered as he looked at Sora. "I take it that you wanna try your luck."

"Yeah!" Sora said. "I mean I have all three Alolan starters and a Lycanroc under my belt. And I can try my luck with adding more to my team. Kanto and Alola."

"I like your attitude, boy!" He smiled. The man handed the thirty Safari Balls along with the rocks and berries to Sora. "Try to catch as many as you can and have fun!" Sora smiled as he gave a thumbs up when he went in alone. Pikachu stayed with Kairi as she and the Alolan nine stayed behind. Sora looked around as he hid in the high grass. He looked around as he spotted a group of Rhyhorn, rocky rhino-like Pokémon. He looked carefully as he spotted the biggest one. The horn was impressively huge. Sora threw the Safari Ball at the Rhyhorn. The Safari Ball wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around confirming the catch. He decides to send it to Professor Oak's lab.

Sora repeated the process when he came across a Tauros, a bull-like Pokémon with three tails. A Venonat with blue compound eyes and in a slightly darker shade of purple. A Kangaskhan, a large bulky kangaroo-like Pokémon with a smaller one in the pouch. The baby is a lavender color. A Growlithe by leaving a berry by a tree. He came across a woodpecker-like Pokémon, a Pikipek. He crossed A Salandit, and Sora took a look at the eyelashes indicating that it's a female. And finally a small dragon-like Pokémon with a upper body while the lower body is black. It has a large yellow heart scale on its forehead. It has six gray scales around its shoulders, with a tinge of yellow in it. It has a gray tail, with a yellow a yellow scale on the tip of its tail. It has a slight and brownish red in color. It has a small tuft of feather on its head and chest. It has three yellow claws on each of its claws, a Jangmo-o.

Sora was pleased with himself. Not only he earned his fifth badge, he also caught eight new Pokémon. Sora left the Safari Zone feeling satisfied with his haul. He looked over his Pokédex and smiled at the new Pokémon he had added. He sent Sandslash, Torracat, and Psyduck for his Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Tauros.

 **Our young friends have now set off for Saffron City for Sora's sixth Gym battle. And now he was even closer than ever to reach his goal. Makes you wonder what other surprises are in store for them. Just wait and see.**


	28. Bully For Sora

**Episode 28: Bully For Sora**

A day has passed since Sora has earned his fifth Gym Badge and ventured into the Safari Zone, so he started his Pokémon training. He wanted to test the strength of his new Tauros. This time it was against Mallow. Kairi along with Pikachu on her lap and the rest of the Alolan nine watched the match.

"Okay Sora," Mallow said. "Your Tauros against my Tsareena," she said holding her Pokéball.

"You're on," Sora said taking out his Safari Ball.

Both trainers threw their Pokéballs letting their Pokémon out. The bull Pokémon snorted as he got ready for battle. Sora wanted to get a little information on one of the latest Pokémon he caught while in the Safari Zone. And he was curious about Tsareena as well.

 **Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.**

"And that's no bull," Sora joked. "How about Tsareena?" He pointed his Pokédex at Tsareena to get some information.

 **Tsareena, the Fruit Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Steenee**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Its long, striking legs aren't just for show but to be used to kick with skill. In victory, it shows off by kicking the defeated, laughing boisterously.** **Tsareena is a Pokémon known for the beauty of its well-shaped legs, it sometimes appears as a mascot in advertisements for beauty salons.**

"I'm ready when you are, Mallow!" Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Then let's get started," Mallow said. "Tsareena! Magical Leaf!" Tsareena started by letting out glowing leaves and sending the attack over to Tauros.

"Tauros! Charge in with Horn Attack!" Sora oredered.

"Moo!" Tauros bellowed.

Tauros charged through the leaves like it was nothing.

"Dodge it and use Stomp!" Mallow called out as Tsareena jumped and stomped onto Tauros's back.

"Headbutt!" Sora ordered as he shook Tsareena off his back and rammed his head right into Tsareena. "Now use Iron Head!" Tauros charged as his head giving a metallic shine. When Tauros's Iron Head hit Tsareena flinched waving her arms.

"Not bad, Sora!" Mallow said. "Try to stand up to this! Double Slap! Follow by Trop Kick!" Tsareena slapped Tauros in two's three times in a row. Tsareena's left leg glowed a tropical green and landed a kick on Tauros's side.

"Shake it off, Tauros!" Sora said. "Earthquake!" Tauros rammed his hooves on the ground causing it to shake. Everyone tried to keep their balance. "One more Horn Attack!" Tauros charged at Tsareena and tossed her in the air with the full might of his horns.

Mallow went up to Tsareena helping her up.

"You okay?" Mallow asked.

"Reena," Tsareena answered sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Mallow said. "You did great." She took out Tsareena's Pokéball drawing her back inside. "I gotta hand it to you, Sora. Your Tauros is tougher than I thought. And I already knew he's tough."

"Thanks, Mallow," Sora said shaking her hand. "Tsareena did a great job too."

With practice over and done with, Sora decided to ride on Tauros's back for a while.

"This is pretty easy once you get the hang of it," Sora said.

"And it took just a few hours for you to get it right," Hapu said riding on Mudsdale.

What happened was after Sora switched Pokémon with his Pokédex, Hapu decided to teach Sora to ride on his Pokémon. Sora did like the idea at first, but he found it wasn't as easy as he thought. Tauros managed to buck Sora off if his back. It turns out Tauros didn't completely trust Sora at first. It took him a few hours to win Tauros over.

"I'm not gonna lie, I did have a hard time," Sora said. "And I still have a few sprangs to prove it." Sora chuckled. "But at least Tauros and I worked on it. Right Tauros?"

"Moo!" Tauros agreed.

Kairi looked up at Sora riding the bovine Pokémon like it was a horse. Kairi began to fantasize about Sora being dressed in silver armor and a big red cape riding on his Tauros. Kairi's face started to flush red at the thought. Sora looked over to her.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked her.

Kairi shook off the fantasy and snapped to reality.

"I'm fine," Kairi stated. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kairi looked away still blushing. The girls of the Alolan nine looked upon themselves as they snickered and and while Sophocles did his best to contain his chuckles.

Then suddenly, a boy not too far from the group was trying his luck by catching his first Pokémon. He spotted a Pidgey digging the earth and eating an earthworm it had caught. The boy threw the rock way too hard and passes the Pidgey causing it to fly away. But the group were passing by when the rock hits Tauros on the flank. This causes Tauros to go beserk as he lifted into the air. Sora held on so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Hey Tauros! What's gotten into you?!" Sora exclaimed. Tauros lowered down and started to run. "Hey! Wait! Stop! Take it easy!" Tauros plowed through the bushes.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu also called out.

"What just happened?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Illima said. "Tauros was just fine a moment ago."

"We better go after him before something bad happens!" Kairi said. The Alolan nine nodded as they agreed. Hapu held out her hand to Kairi.

"Climb aboard!" Hapu said. Kairi took her hand and climbed up on Mudsdale's back. Pikachu jumped up to Kairi. "Hang on tight!" Kairi and Pikachu did exactly that when Mudsdale started to run fast following Tauros's trail.

The rest of the Alolan nine started to follow their friends not wanting anything bad to happen to them.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket is coming up with a plan to capture Pikachu they start building up a machine to do it.

"This plan is more ingenious than the last one!" Jessie said.

"A plan so brilliant it even puts the most intelligent person on earth to shame," James added.

"And I supposed that none of you are concerned about the amounts of money we put into building this thing," Meowth deadpanned.

"And all it costed us was James's entire bottle cap collection!" Jessie stated.

"The bottle cap collection that took me years to collect," James moaned before Jessie smacked at the side of the head.

"Stop your complaining!" Jessie snarled. "It'll be worth it when we give Pikachu to the boss!" She looks over to Meowth. "Got the remote ready?"

"Ready as ever!" Meowth said holding it out. "Huh?" Meowth got wide-eyed at something coming fast in the distance. "Hey what's that?"

Jessie and James both turned to see what Meowth was looking at. Sora was holding onto Tauros as best as he could not wanting to go flying in the air. Before they could get a good look, Tauros rams through Team Rocket trampling them and destroying the remote control. Without the remote, the machine itself began vibrating at a violent rate until it exploded sending Team Rocket flying.

"No fair!" Jessie whined. "Our plan was foiled before it even started!"

"And we traded my precious bottle cap collection for nothing!" James contributed.

"And it was just perfect too!" Meowth finished.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket go flying into the sky. A star twinkles in the distance. Mudsdale goes pass the machine's wreckage ignoring it completely.

The rest of the Alolan nine trailed behind the two girls also ignoring the wrecked machine as well.

Further over a farm land, two people, a young man with brown hair and green eyes and wearing a stetson hat is sitting on a picnic blanket with a young woman wearing a blue buttoned shirt. Her hair is in curls and she has blue eyes.

"Happy anniversary, hun," the young man said in a southern accent. "Today makes twelve years since we met."

"And ah'll will never forget it," the young woman said also with a southern accent. "It's also the day before we tie the knot." She leaned in for a kiss. He returned the kiss; running his hand through her hair. They stopped kissing to catch their breath.

The two lovebirds were about to get intimate when they heard a loud yell coming in the distance. They looked to see a spikey-haired boy on the back of a Tauros running wild in the field.

"What in the tarnation?!" The farmer man exclaimed.

"He looks like he's in trouble, hun!!" The farmer woman said.

"Ah'll take care of it," the young farmer took out two Pokéballs and throws them in the air. "Machop! Machoke! Go!"

The Pokéballs opens as they let out two bipedal Pokémon. One was small bluish-gray Pokémon with large arm muscles. It has three brownridges on its head, rib-like protrusions on its sides, has a tail. The other one was taller and more muscular with exposed veins on its arms and has black markings resembling briefs and is wearing a golden yellow belt with the letter "P" on the center. And it has the same rib-like protrusions as the smaller one and its face is reptile-like.

"Machop!" Machop said, flexing its arms.

"Machoke!" Machoke added also flexing its arms.

"Machop ya'll save that kid! And Machoke, ya'll grab that Tauros by the horns!" The farmer instructed.

Both Pokémon went off to do as the young farmer said. Machop jumped onto Tauros's back and grabbed him just before Machoke grabbed Tauros by the horns and drove it to the ground. The young couple ran towards Machop carrying Sora.

"Are y'all alright?" The farmer woman asked.

"I'm fine," Sora said in a daze. "Not sure what happened to cause it." He turned to Tauros to see that he was brought down. "You okay, Tauros?"

"Moo," Tauros answered in a daze.

"Is that your Tauros?" The farmer woman asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered. "Caught him just recently."

Mudsdale whinny is heard when Kairi, Pikachu, and Hapu came riding in.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she got off of Mudsdale. She and Pikachu came running towards him.

"Are you okay?!" Kairi asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

Sora weakly got up before falling on his back.

"At least I now know Tauros is just as fast as he is strong," Sora said. Hapu walks up to him.

"He's fine," Hapu deadpanned.

It didn't take long before the rest of the Alolan nine rushed to the scene.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Lillie panted.

"What exactly happened to make Tauros run like that?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Sora said slowly getting back up. "One minute I was riding on Tauros like it was no problem. And the next, Tauros goes crazy."

Tauros walked up to the group panting from the running he did.

"Moo." Sora pulls his Safari Ball and points it at Tauros.

"You should rest up after all the running you did," Sora said calling Tauros back. He turned to the couple. "Anyway, thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it," The farmer man said. "Mah name is Johnny and this is mah fiancee Belle."

"Hello," she greeted.

"Well I'm Sora," he introduced. "The two girls who came running in are friends of mine. The girl with short hair is Kairi and the other one with the Mudsdale is Hapu. And the rest are Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Illima, Mina, and Acerola," Sora said pointing to the rest.

"Nice to meet all y'all," Johnny said. Johnny turned to Machop and Machoke. "Why don't ya say hello?"

"Machop!" Machop greeted.

"Machoke!" Machoke greeted.

Sora looked at the two Pokémon as he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned them.

 **Machop, the Superpower Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Machop's muscles are special—they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans.**

 **Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Machop**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Machoke undertakes bodybuilding every day even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labor. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train.**

"Once again, we meet someone with an evolution line," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Thanks for helping and stopping Tauros." Machop and Machoke smiled as they nodded.

"Y'all sure are a mess," Belle said looking at the floral debris in his hair and on his clothes. "We should have ya cleaned up."

Johnny and Belle led the group towards their farmhouse. Inside there was a Growlithe wearing a pink bow sleeping on the couch. The Pokémon's ears perked up when its masters return.

"Down girl," Johnny said when their Growlithe jumped up. Johnny started to pet Growlithe as she started to lick his face. Belle led Sora up stairs towards the bathroom to which she has prepared his bath.

Belle took Sora's dirty clothes and started the laundry as he entered the bath. Once Sora was finished, he put on the clean clothes that was provided to him while his was drying. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue overalls. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine got a tour of the farm and was amazed by the number of Tauros and two firey equine Pokémon.

"And over is where we have our own Tauros," Johnny said. "And over there is where we keep our Ponyta and Rapidash.

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two horse Pokémon they were watching.

 **Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent.** **Ponyta will start galloping on its own once it gets strong enough.**

 **Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Ponyta**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.**

"Whoa," Sora said in a low tone.

"Beautiful," Kairi said. "This is the first time I have ever seen this many Ponyta and Rapidash."

"This is the first time I have ever seen any in my life," Kiawe said. "Their manes are even more beautiful than I thought."

"You mean there aren't any Ponyta or Rapidash where y'all are from?" Belle asked.

"Not really," Kiawe said. "But I have always wanted to see one of them."

"Kiawe is from Alola," Kairi explained. "It's the same for Hapu and everyone else. Sora is from Pallet Town and I came from Viridian City."

"Is that so?" Johnny asked. Everyone nodded. "Just where are ya heading anyway?"

"We're on our way to Saffron City," Sora answered. "I'm heading there for a Gym battle for my sixth win."

"Y'all are collecting badges, huh?" Johnny questioned. "Ah take ya gonna enter the Pokémon League?"

Just as the group were talking, a Ponyta took a look at Lillie. Ponyta whinnies as it cantered its way towards her. The Ponyta smiles at her it starts to nuzzle her.

"Hello," Lillie said petting the pony Pokémon. Ponyta started to lick Lillie's hand as it started to like Lillie's touch.

"Looks like that little one likes ya, Lillie," Belle said smiling.

"I agree," Illima said.

The Ponyta turns as one of the Rapidash calls the little Ponyta to its side. The group had to assume that's its parent. The Ponyta returns to the Rapidash along with the others. The farmers led the group to the barn where they saw a bunch of pink cow-like Pokémon.

"And here's our our barn," Belle said. "Our Miltank produces the milk and we sell them to the locallocal market. Sora took out his Pokédex once again to scan the Miltank.

 **Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.**

"This brings back memories," Kiawe said. He remembered his younger days when he helped his mom and dad deliver Moomoo Milk to the stores all over the Alola region. He even helped his grandfather make some deliveries by flight with his grandfather's Charizard. Kiawe was pretty close to his grandfather. Kiawe remembered how sad he was when his grandfather passed away.

But before he passed on, Kiwae inherited his Charizard. Charizard has been a reliable friend and ride Pokémon ever since.

Sora and his friends joined Johnny and Belle for some lunch of her home made roast beef sandwiches. They had to admit that it was pretty good.

Belle brought Sora's clothes as they dried off. Sora took off his temporary clothes and switched into his own. Johnny approached Sora once he stepped out.

"Oh hey Johnny," Sora said.

"Howdy Sora," Johnny said. "There's something Ah wanna to speak to ya about," he said.

"Sure thing," Sora said. "What is it you wanna talk about?"

"Well what Ah wanna to talk about is how good you are in a Pokémon battle," Johnny said.

"Well I'm pretty good. I won five Gym Badges as you know," Sora said showing Johnny his badges.

"Ya have to be pretty good to win them badges," Johnny said. "So Ah wanna see it when we battle. What y'all say?" Sora grinned as he took Johnny by the hand and shook it.

"You got yourself a challenge," Sora said accepting the challenge. "How do you wanna go at it?"

"Let's make it a double battle," Johnny proposed. "Mah Machop and Machoke against yer Pikachu and Tauros!"

Sora grinned as he felt confident.

"You're on partner," Sora said.

The two trainers stepped outside to the battlefield on the farm. Belle along with the rest of the guests were watching the battle about to start. Sora and Johnny already had their chosen Pokémon already in place.

"This'll be intense," Sophocles said.

'I'll say," Lana said. "Tauros is going to have a hard time since both are Fighting Types."

"That is true," Illima stated.

The Ponyta looked over from the fench of the pin watching the battle about to start.

"Y'all can have the first move," Johnny said.

"Thanks! Pikachu! Tauros! Quick Attack on Machop! Horn Attack on Machoke!" Sora oredered as Sora's two Pokémon ran towards their opponents.

"Machop and Machoke, ya dodge those!" Johnny called. Both Fighting Types moved out of the way. "Machop, ya use Karate Chop on Pikachu! Machoke, use Dynamic Punch on Tauros!" Machop obeyed by giving Pikachu a powerful chop and Machoke moved in started to launch a powerful punch towards Tauros.

"Tauros, charge in with Iron Head!" Tauros obyed charging towards the muscular Pokémon. Machoke's Dynamic Punch missed as Machoke got hit with a devastating blow. "Now use Horn Attack!" Tauros gave Machoke a big toss sending it flying as it fell on its back. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball on Machop!"

"Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail as creating Electro Ball and sending it towards Machop.

"Bullet Punch, Machop!" Johnny called. Machop ran towards Pikachu and gave him a fast punch. "Yer turn, Machoke! Karate Chop on Pikachu!" Machoke swung its arm right at Pikachu, hitting Pikachu with full force.

"Pikachu! Jump onto Tauros's back!" Sora called to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps to Tauros's back.

Everyone was wondering what he was planning to do.

"Okay Tauros! Earthquake!" Sora oredered. Tauros lifted his upper body and slammed his hooves into the earth causing the ground to shake. Machop and Machoke fell to the ground feeling the shaking of the ground. Kairi, Belle, and the Alolan nine tried to keep their balance.

"I get it!" Kairi said. "Earthquake causes damage to other Pokémon in the field. That's why he told Pikachu to get on Tauros."

"Jump off of Tauros and swing in with Iron Tail on Machoke!" Sora oredered. Pikachu swung at Machoke hitting it by the side of the head. "And you use Headbutt on Machop!" Tauros rammed his head against Machop hitting it hard.

"Shake it off the both of ya," Johnny said. "Machop, ya use Bullet Punch on that Pikachu!"

Machop runs towards Pikachu. Sora has to make a move of his own.

"Pikachu!" Sora called. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled while running straight at Machop.

The two attacks collided with one another creating an enormous dust cloud. Both trainers waited anxiously for the cloud to clear. Belle, Kairi, and the Alolan nine waited for it to clear to see which one was still standing. When it did, both Pikachu and Machop were knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Sora said running towards Pikachu.

"Machop!" Johnny called out also running up to Machop.

Both Sora and Johnny picked up their fallen Pokémon.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You did great," Sora said taking Pikachu to Kairi to hold him.

"Ya fought hard there, Machop," Johnny said calling Machop to its Pokéball. "Ya did great job, Sora! Wanna finish this?"

"You know it," Sora said. "How about you, Tauros?"

"Moo!" Tauros bellowed.

"Glad to hear it!" Johnny said. "Machoke! Give it everything ya got!"

"Machoke!" Machoke flexed its muscles.

Over to Belle and her guests.

"Ah hafta admit, this is the first time Ah've seen him this excited for a battle in a long time," Belle said.

"You should seen him during his recent Gym battle," Kiawe said. "Koga gave it everything he had and Sora still beat him."

Belle didn't doubt it since watching the battle. She looked over to Kairi holding Pikachu. She leaned over to Hapu and whispered into her ear.

"Is there something going between her and Sora?" Belle asked.

"Sure is," Hapu whispered back. "They kept saying that their just friends, but I think they're more than friends." Hapu chuckled under her breath.

Back to the battle, both Tauros and Machoke stared into each other like it was a standoff. One was waiting for the other to make a move. Sweat ran down Johnny's cheek and Sora breathed soundly. Tauros snorted as he pawed his hooves on the ground. The decision was made.

"Tauros! Horn Attack!" Sora called.

"Machoke! Dynamic Punch!" Johnny called.

Both Pokémon ran towards each other with their attacks. Both moves collided casuing them to push into each other. Both Pokémon were taken back.

"Iron Head!" Sora ordered as Tauros ran towards Machoke again.

"Bulk Up and follow with Karate Chop!" Johnny called. Machoke flexed his muscles as they got thick and ran towards the bovine Pokémon with its hand ready to chop Tauros.

The attacks were close to a collision once again, but this time Tauros just stopped in this tracks and drove his head under Machoke and gave it a powerful toss. It was time to end it.

"Give it one last Earthquake!" Sora ordered as Tauros slammed his hooves into the earth once again. Machoke couldn't get up in time as he's caught in the Earthquake. Machoke was knocked out good. "Way to go, Tauros!"

"Moo!" Tauros bellowed.

Johnny and Belle went over to Machoke and helped the muscular Pokémon on its feet.

"Ya alright, Machoke?" Belle asked.

"Choke," Machoke said sadly.

"Don't ya worry 'bout it," Johnny said. "Y'all are always a winner to me and Belle. And that goes fer Machop too."

That made Machoke feel better as he smiled. Johnny walked up to Sora and shook his hand.

"Thanks fer that battle, Sora," Johnny said smiling. "Ya'll are one tough trainer."

"Thanks," Sora said shaking his hand. "You put up a good fight too."

"Ah was wondering if all of y'all would like to tend my our wedding before ya take off."

"Sure thing," Sora said. "It wouldn't be right to turn down an invitation." Sora smiled. Johnny rubbed his head. "When's the wedding, exactly?"

"It's tomorrow," he answered. "Sorry that it's last minute."

Ponyta who watched the battle closley became excited. The little horse Pokémon whinnies as it ran all through the pin. The other Ponyta watched on as they watched that one gallop around.

Unknown to the anyone, two rustlers riding on Dodrio looked at the Tauros and the equine Pokémon in their pins. One wore a black stetson hat with a red beard, and has an eye patch on his left eye while the other was a little younger than the first, and he had black hair along with his black mustache. He has a scar on the right side of his head and is missing his right ear.

"Tauros, Ponyta, and Rapidash," the rustler with the red beard said. "Just imagine what kind of money we can make from selling those Pokémon."

Belle got to work on cooking on meal along with Mallow and Kairi helping out with the beef stew. And on the side was the softest bisguits that any of them ever sank their teeth into and the most sweetest corn on the cob. The kids went to bed with such full bellies. They all fell to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

In the middle of the night, it was about three in the morning when their Growlithe sniffed the air and started growling. This woke up Sora as he looked over to the puppy Pokémon.

"What's all the growling about?" Sora asked. "The sun isn't even up ye-" Sora's sentence was cut short when he saw what was going on. He saw the Tauros, Ponyta, and Rapidash being rounded up. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and the bride and groom to be all woke up to Sora's loud yell. "We've got trouble outside!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw what he meant.

"Oh no!" Johnny exclaimed. "They're stealing our Pokémon!"

"We've got to do something!" Belle said.

"Yer right," Johnny said grabbing an Ultra Ball from his top drawer. "We've got work to do."

Sora and the group wondered what kind of Pokémon he's got in the Ultra Ball. They all rushed outside and saw the rustlers. The Ponyta from before tried to make a break for it when the Dodrio moved in with a peck. But the parent Rapidash charged at the Dodrio in a blazing fury. Another Dodrio charged at the Rapidash, knocking it to the ground. Ponyta stood there scared when the Dodrio was about to give Rapidash another peck when suddenly...

"Snowy! Ice Beam!" Lillie ordered. Snowy started to fire Ice Beam at the Dodrio. One one the rustlers saw what was happening.

"Stop what you're doing!" Hapu called. They all turned to see the group glaring at them. Sora and the Alolan nine had their Pokémon called out. Tauros, Bellsprout, Shellder, Marowak, Magnemite, Clefairy, Mudsdale, Bewear, Mimikyu, and of course Snowy.

"What do y'all are doing stealing our Pokémon?" Johnny demanded.

"We make money selling equine and bovine Pokémon on the black market!" The red bearded rustler said. "And that Tauros and that other one will make good additions."

"The only way you'll get them is when you battle us!" Sora proclaimed.

"Ah agree," Johnny said throwing the Ultra Ball. "Machamp! Go!" The Ultra Ball let's out a bipedal Pokémon with four arms. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Machoke**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Machamp is known as the Pokémon that has mastered every kind of martial arts. If it grabs hold of the foe with its four arms, the battle is all but over. The hapless foe is thrown far over the horizon.**

"And Machamp makes three," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Okay Tauros! Iron Head!"

"Snowy! Powder Snow!"

"Bewaer! Focus Blast!"

"Marowak! Flame Wheel!"

"Bellsprout! Vine Whip!"

"Shellder! Razor Shell!"

"Magnemite! Thunderbolt!"

"Clefairy! Moonblast!"

"Mimikyu! Play Rough!"

"Mudsdale! Mega Kick!"

"Machamp! Rock Slide!"

All of their Pokémon battled the Dodrio flock like crazy. The rustlers gave the threethree-headed Pokémon to attack, but they were too strong despite being out numbered. But one Dodrio manged to beat all of them along with Johnny's Machamp. Sora's Tauros still stood his ground against the last Dodrio. Ponyta watched as Tauros did his best, but was being beaten bad. So Ponyta stomped its hooves on tje ground and charged at the Dodrio with a furious flaming charge.

The Dodrio was fell to its side before getting back up on its feet. Dodrio ran towards Ponyta only for Tauros to ram into Dodrio again. Ponyta let out a powerful Fire Spin attack followed by a strong Double Kick. The last Dodrio was sent back to the rustlers. Sora had to give the word.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora said giving Pikachu a toss in the air. Pikachu hurls into the air doing a roll.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sends a strong Thunderbolt at the bad guys before running away like the cowards that they were.

"And don't come back!" Sora called out to them. With that done, all the Tauros and the horse Pokémon were led intonthe pins, except for one who nuzzles Lillie.

"Shouldn't you be with your family and friends?" Lillie asked.

"Ah think that Ponyta wants to be with you, Lillie," Belle said.

"She's right," Kairi said. "She saw how brave you were and she wants to be brave too."

"Is that what you really want?" Lillie asked. Ponyta whinnies to confirm it. Lillie smiled. "Okay." Lillie took out a Pokéball and held it to her. "I'll let you be with me." Ponyta took one last look at the Rapidash. Rapidash nods telling her that it's okay. Ponyta taps the button of the Pokéball with her muzzle as she flows inside. Stars swirls the Pokéball confirming the catch. She looks at the two farmers "I promise you I'll take very good care of Ponyta."

"Ah already know ya will," Johnny said.

"But we will miss her," Belle added.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine alongwith the rest of their Pokémon helped with the wedding prepartions around the barn. It was a small gathering just friends and family. Sora and the boys all wore tuxedos and Sora had his hair combed. The girls all wore similar pink dresses. Kairi especially looked beautiful to him.

The time had come for the ceremony to start as they found that it was a small gathering of family and friends. Sora was given the honor of being the ring bearer.

Johnny waited on the ailse as he saw his bride walk the aisle with her father giving her away. She stood in place as the minister began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved," the minister said. "We are gathered here today to bare witness to blessed union of love. And it is on this day before the sight of family and friends; old and new. If there is any reason why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No word came from inside the barn. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of soft sobbing. "Now, do you Jonathon take this woman to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do," Johnny simply answered.

"Do you Belle take this man, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do," Belle simply answered.

"Shall we have the rings?" That was Sora's cue, he held the pillow holding the rings as the bride and groom placed the rings on their ring fingers. "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you to be man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Johnny lifted Belle's wedding veil and kissed her with so much passion as everyone cheered and applauded for the newly weds. The reception had good food to eat and romantic music playing. Sora approached Kairi.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said blushing.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance," Sora offered holding out his hand.

"I would love to," Kairi accepted taking his hand. Pikachu and the Alolan nine watched Sora and Kairi dance together. They all smiled as they watched. A lot of eyes was on the two of them, especially the bride and groom.

"I've got tell you, I never did this before," Sora admitted.

"Me neither," Kairi said. "But you do look handsome in that tux."

"Well you look pretty in that dress. You look like a princess," Sora complemented. Kairi blushed at the complement.

With the wedding reception over and done with, Sora and his friends continued on with their journey. But before they left, Johnny and Belle had them in a group photo to show their kids of the Pokémon trainers who had helped them save their Tauros, Ponyta, and Rapidash. And for a wedding they won't forget.

 **I was originally planning to let Kiawe catch Ponyta, but I figured that Lillie should get this one. And the next one shall be when Sora does get a Ghost Type Pokémon for his battle against Sabrina. So that's all for right now.**


	29. Spook Louder

**Episode 29: Spook Louder**

 **Fun fact: I came up with the title of this chapter to honor the Three Stooges for the short of the same name. It'll some twists from the offical Pokémon episode. Also, I want to point out that Ash never officially caught Haunter. Also Sora is going to catch Haunter and make it legit.**

It was now nighttime, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine ventured into a dark and spooky forest. Sora and Kairi are riding on Tauros's back and Pikachu is riding on his head while Hapu rides on Mudsdale and Lillie is riding on her new Ponyta. Everyone had a bit of a troubling feeling that they might be lost. Everyone were all wearing warm jackets not to catch a cold. Especially Kiawe since was seen shirtless most of the time.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sophocles said.

"You can say that again," Sora agreed. "These woods could be full of them." He and Kairi looked around. "And not the kind we're used to."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"We've been walking through this forest for hours," Lana said. "We should rest up."

"That's a good idea," Kairi said. "We should set up camp for the night and take off in the morning."

Everyone agreed as they got started setting up. They all decided to stay together since not one of them didn't want to get lost.

But to add to their list of misfortune, it started to rain. The rain started pouring as soon as they got started.

"You're kidding, right?!" Kiawe exclaimed. "Nobody said anything about rain!"

"We've got to find a place to stay so that we don't catch a cold!" Mallow said.

"But where in the hell are we gonna start looking?" Kiawe questioned.

No one answered as everyone grabbed their gear and ran through the rain trying to keep themselves from getting wet.

Lightning crashed through the sky as it startles the bird Pokémon in the trees. The group thought it would be a good idea to seek shelter in a nearby cave, but luckily there was an old mansion in the middle of the forest.

"Who could possibly live here?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "But it sure looks like we can crash here for the night."

With no one giving a second opinion they all rushed inside to escape the rain. Once inside, they all saw that the main hall was deserted. The furniture were all covered with white sheets, must be so that none of it got dusty.

"Lucky for us, we found this place before the rain got worse," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but what is this place?" Kiawe questioned.

"No idea," Illima admitted. "But judging by the condition of this place, I would say it's safe to assume that no one has lived here in years."

Everyone all agreed since they all looked around and found not a living soul was around; not even a Pokémon was present.

"Anyone knows where should we start?" Sora asked.

"We could try looking for some rooms for starters," Mallow said.

"Right," Sora said. "We should check up stairs." Everyone took off their wet jackets hung them up to dry. Kiawe was wearting a black vest with a fireball engraved on it, and joined the others.

Unknown to the group, a pair of red glowing eyes peered in the house along with a devilish grin. The eyes and grin disappeared and reappeared to they revealed they belonged to a Haunter. The ghostly Pokémon rubs his hands together as at last it has some potential victims.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine looked around the hallway after heading up stairs. They all looked around and found what appears to be the master bedroom.

"This room looks big enough for all of us," Sora said. They entered the room and saw that it was enormous. "Gotta admit, the place looked smaller outside."

"Sure did," Acerola said. "This place would be complete with a ghost lurking here."

"Don't say that!" Sophocles exclaimed. "You'll only give me nightmares when you say that!"

"None of us want to have any nightmares, Acerola!" Hapu said as Mina nodded.

"It's not my fault I have a thing for ghosts," Acerola pouted.

Not being seen, Haunter pops its head from one of the walls and watched the group.

"Okay, let's not make a big deal out of it," Sora said yawning. "I think I'm too tired to be thinking about ghosts."

"Same here," Lillie said. "We should all get some sleep."

Everyone unrolled their sleeping bags and fell started to drift off into sleep. Haunter waited until they were completely asleep, so that the fun can begin. Everyone slept soundly despite Sora's snoring. Haunter started off by turning itself invisible opened the door making a creaking sound. Sophicles woke up and looked around as he sat up.

He looked around only to see nothing but darkness. He shrugged it off and laid back down.

"Probably just the wind," Sophocles whispred going back to sleep. The door slammed shut causing Sophicles to raise up again. He looked around the room only to see that no one had gotten up and slammed the door. He started shaking as he laid back down. Haunter made an appearance again but as a pair of eyeballs looking at him this time.

Sophocles woke up to see the pair of eyes leering at him. Sophicles started to scream loud enough to wake up everyone.

"Sophocles!" Sora exclaimed.

"What happened?" Mallow asked.

"What's going on?" Lana also asked.

"Eyes! Eyes! Eyes!" Sophicles repeated over and over.

"We all have eyes," Kiawe deadpanned.

"No! Eyes!" Sophocles corrected. "Staring back at me! They were all big and... and..."

Everyone looked at Acerola wondering if she had anything to do with it. She just shrugs as she was just as clueless.

"You were probably just dreaming," Kairi said.

"She's right," Mina said.

"We can't have you waking us up all because of a nightmare," Hapu said.

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Sophocles exclaimed. "It was real! I know because I saw it myself! And even heard the door creak open and then slam shut! How do you explain that?"

"It was just the wind that blew it shut," Sora said. "I know you don't like ghosts or anything like that, but we have to get some sleep so that we can an early start in the morning. So don't wake us up anymore, okay?"

"O-o-okay," Sophocles said laying back down. Everyone all did the same going back to sleep. "Maybe everyone's right. I was probably just imagining things." Sophocles went back to sleep. Haunter reappeared again, but with a skull wind up toy. Haunter turned the key on the toy and sent it off. The toy walks by Sophocles again making him wake up. He opened his eyes to see the skull walking up to him. Sophocles screamed again getting everyone to wake up again. By that time, the skull toy had disappeared.

"What is it now?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I saw a skull! It had no body and it was walking towards me!" Sophocles said.

Sora was starting to get irritated as he went over to him.

"Where's the skull?" Sora asked.

"Right over..." Sophocles pointed to where it was, "...here..." he looked around to see his friends were glaring at him angrily. "I saw a skull here, I swear it!"

"We all get nightmares from time to time," Sora said to him. "But we can't get any sleep if you keep waking us up just to tell us about it! I am going to tell you again that there's nothing and nobody here! Now just go to sleep and stop waking us up!"

Sora went back to his sleeping bag to get some more sleep. Sophocles laid back down shaking. Haunter appeared again and sent his hands over to the girls. Which one will it be it wondered. Haunter's hands went over to Kairi who was sleeping soundly. Haunter carefully pulled Kairi's sleeping bag and started to grope her breasts. Kairi woke up as the hands disappeared. She covered her chest looking around. She peaked over to Kiawe was sleeping peacefully. Kairi smacked him on the head as hard as she could.

"KIAWE! YOU PERVERT!" Kairi yelled conking him.

"Ow!!" Kiawe yelled making everyone wake up again. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kairi exclaimed. "You were groping me!" Kairi said covering her chest. "I had no idea that you were such a pervert!"

Sora was really angry now.

"It's bad enough that Sophocles has to imagine things," Sora said in a tone of anger. "But this just crosses the line!"

"I didn't touch her," Kiawe said. "My hands were in my sleeping bag."

"Sure they were," Sora said. "And then you waited for her to fall sound asleep just as you can touch her." Sora went over to Kiawe and punched him hard in the face. Haunter stifled its laughs so that it isn't heard. Kairi moved from her spot and slept between Mina and Acerola. Sora leaned over Kiawe and glared at him. "I just can't believe you, man."

"I swear that I didn't do it," Kiawe said.

"You can say you're sorry to Kairi all you want, but just keep your hands to yourself!" Sora said heading back to his sleeping back getting some sleep.

"What's his deal?" Kiawe said in his thoughts. "I didn't touch Kairi's boobs. And how do I know Sora didn't do it?"

Kiawe laid back down and started to sleep again. Haunter reappeared again and sent its hands over to Pikachu. Haunter's hands hovered next to Pikachu's tail and gave it a powerful yank causing Pikachu to wake up and shock everyone.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted.

Everyone screamed as they were being electrocuted. When Pikachu stopped shocking everyone, he saw what he did.

"What was that for, Pikachu?!" Sora asked. "First, Sophocles then Kiawe, but now you?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu answered remorsefully.

"How can we get some sleep if you and everyone else keep waking us up for a childish prank?" Sora asked.

Sora and Pikachu went back to sleep. Haunter reappeared again, but this time it has a paper bag in its hand. Haunter blew the bag and slammed its other hand making a loud pop causing everyone to wake up again. Haunter disappeared as fast as they sat up.

"Who was it this time?" Sora asked looking at his friends."

"Don't look at me," Kiawe said. "I've been accused enough for one night."

"I know it really wasn't me this time," Sophocles said.

Before anyone else could say that none of them knew what was what, twelve pies all appeared right out of nowhere and hit them all in the face. Sora groaned as he wiped off the cream from his face.

"Everyone. I'm starting to think we're not alone in here," Sora said.

"And what gave that away?" Kiawe deadpanned wiping off the cream from his face.

"You don't think it is a ghost in here with us?" Sophocles said shaking.

"I hope that it is," Acerola said smiling.

"You would," Mina said.

"It might just be a Pokémon," Sora said. "And if it's in here with us, we should try to find it and catch it."

"But how are going to find it?" Lana asked.

"We can cover more ground when we split up," Mallow said.

"She's right," Sora said. "Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Acerola and Sophocles will be with me and Pikachu checking the main hall. Kiawe and Hapu can check around up here. And Illima, Mina, and Lana, could check the dining room, wherever that is."

The group started to split up looking around. Haunter knew they were on to it, but that didn't spoil the fun it had in store. Kiawe and Hapu checked the master bedroom to see if it was around them while the rest went down stairs to look. Kairi was glad she was with Sora, because she was still mad at Kiawe for grabbing her like that.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, and Acerola checked around. Illima, Lana, and Mina went over to a room on the left of the main hall and made it to the dining room. The room had a very long table with chairs and dishes set in place. They searched around for any clues.

"Anything yet?" Illima asked.

"So far no luck," Lana said. "What about you, Mina?"

"Nothing," Mina said. "Not even a footprint."

Back up stairs Kiawe and Hapu all looked around the closet of the bedroom only to find a bunch of old suits hanging inside.

"Well, whoever lived here was definitely a business man," Hapu pointed out.

They went in further only to find different costumes. But mostly fitted for women.

"And more," Kiawe said. They were pretty old just how they looked and they appeared to be revealing. "This guy was a total womanizer."

"Yeah," Hapu agreed. "I mean jeez!"

In the dining room they continued to look and so far still nothing. Mina looked up to a potrait of a middle-aged man sitting in a chair holding a glass of red wine. Suddenly, the eyes on the portrait started to move. Mina blinked twice at that. She turned to Lana and Illima slowly.

"Guys," Mina said making them turn to her. "Something's up with this painting."

Illima and Lana went over to their friend.

"What do you mean?" Illima asked.

"Just look at the painting closely," Mina said pointing at the eyes. They did exactly that when it just did nothing.

"It's just an old portrait," Lana said. "Let's get back to searching."

"Of course," Illima said.

Illima and Lana continued their search when the eyes on the potrait moved again. Mina took out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Morelull! Go!" Mina shouted throwing her Pokéball letting Morelul out. "Flash!" Morelull let out a blinding flash. Illima and turned to see what she was doing just in time to see the eyes shut as the same Haunter came out of hiding and covered its eyes. "Look!"

"It's a Haunter!" Illima pointed out.

"And it was responsible for what's going on!" Lana said pulling out her Pokéball. "Shellder, go!" Lana threw the Pokéball letting Shellder out. "Use Ice Beam!" Shellder fires Ice Beam at the ghost Pokémon making it retreat to the ceiling.

"It got away," Illima said.

Everyone looked at Morelull as she started to evolve. Morelull transformed into a larger mushroom with a purple top. Mina beamed as she started to hug her newly evolved Pokémon.

"Shiinotic," Mina said. "I knew that you'll evolve one day."

"Shiinotic," the newly evolved Shiinotic said.

Back to Kiawe and Hapu they had left the master bedroom and decided to look in different rooms, but they stopped when Haunter came from the floor.

"Is that a Haunter?" Hapu asked.

"It is," Kiawe said. "And it's looking at us."

"Sora was right," Hapu said. "It was a Pokémon. We should probably catch it." Hapu took out Mudsdale Pokéball and let the horse Pokémon out. Kiawe did the same thing letting out his Marowak.

"Okay, Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Kiawe ordered.

"Mudsdale, you go get it too!" Hapu said.

Marowak twirls his bone as he charged at Haunter along with Mudsdale. Haunter disappeared causing the two Pokémon to stop.

"Where did it go?" Kiawe questioned.

"Must have run off," Hapu said.

Marowak and Mudsdale both looked around, but they got a good shadowy punch sending them back back to Kiawe and Hapu.

"Marowak!" Kiawe gasped.

"Mudsdale!" Hapu also gasped.

Haunter appeared again and taunted the two trainers blowing them a raspberry before disappearing again.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie, and Acerola checked for clues in the main hall to find nothing.

Over to Haunter, it opens up a drawer and pulls out small fire crackers. Haunter disappears again and reppears again in the main hall. Haunter lights the fire crackers before dropping them on the floor. Just as they hit the gound, the sound of the fire crackers blowing up startles them good.

"What was that?" Mallow asked.

"And what caused it to go off?" Kairi questioned.

They all looked around when Pikachu looked up.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the ceiling only for Haunter to disappear.

"I don't see anything," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said. Pikachu started to change his shape for a bit to resemble Haunter.

"We don't have time for charades, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu facepalmed.

"I don't think he's playing," Acerola said. "I think he's telling us that there's a Haunter here."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"A Haunter?" Sora asked. "So that's what was behind this."

"It makes sense that a Ghost Type Pokémon was lurking around here. And probably was responsible for what's going on," Lillie said.

"And framed Kiawe for the grope," Mallow said. Kairi was starting to feel guilty at the accusation.

Haunter appeared again pushed Sora straight into Kairi; then disappeared again. Both got knocked down to the floor. Lillie, Mallow, Acerola, Sophocles and Pikachu went to their side when they started blushing. Sora felt something round and soft. Sora got wide-eyed when he Kairi moan and he slowly got up and saw that Sora had his left hand on Kairi's right breast. Sora and Kairi blushed as he quickly got up.

"I'm sorry, Kairi! I'm so-so-so-so-so very sorry!" Sora said shaking in fear to what Kairi was about to do to him. Kairi wasn't mad for what happened.

"It's okay," Kairi said. "I know you didn't mean it. It was just that Haunter that appeared right behind you. He just pushed you."

Sora turned to face her and saw that she wasn't the least bit angry at him. Sora got back up and sighed with relief. Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie, Acerola, and Pikachu just kept blushing looking at them.

"Don't tell the others about this," Sora said to them.

"Don't tell the others about what?" Illima asked coming in the main hall with Lana and Mina with Shiinotic with them.

"Nothing happened!" Sora and Kairi said at once.

They looked at Mallow, Acerola, and Sophicles blushing pretty hard. Sora needed an excuse to change the subject when he spotted Shiinotic next to Mina.

"Is that Morelull?" Sora asked.

"Was," Mina simply said. "She evolved into a Shiinotic." Sora looked at the new Pokémon as he pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Shiinotic, the Illuminating Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Morelull**

 **Type: Grass/Fairy**

 **If you see a light deep in a forest at night, don't go near. Shiinotic will make you fall fast asleep. Its flickering spores lure in prey and put them to sleep. Once this Pokémon has its prey snoozing, it drains their vitality with its fingertips.**

"What made Morelull evolve?" Sophocles asked.

"She went up against a Haunter," Lana answered.

"It retreated upstairs before we could attack," Illima explained.

"We just saw a Haunter in here!" Sora said. "And it just disappeared."

"You don't think that it could be the same Haunter, right?" Lana asked.

"It's possible," Sora said. "But we're not a hundred percent on that."

Kiawe and Hapu came downstairs as the group turns to face them.

"You saw it too?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah we did," Sophocles said.

"And it's somewhere in the mansion," Mallow said.

"And he'll pick us off if we spread out again," Kairi said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Sora said. "Haunter! Enough of the pranks! Come on out and face us! I dare you to do it!"

With no answer coiming, instead a chair started levitating and sent flying towards the group. The chair misses them completely. Haunter appeared again ready for a battle.

"There you are!" Kiawe said.

Sora pulled out a Pokéball ready for a battle.

"Now let's get this over with so that we can get some sleep!" Sora said throwing the Pokéball. "Charmander! Go!" The Pokéball lets Charmander out.

"Char!" Charmander said.

"Charmander! Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. "Let's go!"

"Char!" Charmander charges at Haunter who just disappears before the attack could hit. Charmander looks around confused.

"What the?" Sora questioned.

"Haunter will disappear and let out a strong attack," Hapu explained.

"We know because he did that with us," Kiawe added.

Charmander looked around only for Haunter to deliver a shadowy punch to the lizard Pokémon.

"Shadow Punch," Acerola said. "Can't be dodged."

"Charmander, keep your cool!" Sora called out. Charmander nodded and looked around for any sign of Haunter. Suddenly, Haunter reappeared again and fired Shadow Ball at Charmander knocking him out. Sora pulled out Charmander's Pokéball. "Charmander, return!" Sora called Charmander back. He looks over to Pikachu. "It's your turn, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded going in.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora odered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Haunter. The attack came too quick for Haunter to vanish. The ghostly Pokémon became paralyzed from the move making Haunter move slowly.

"Good! Haunter's paralyzed!" Sora said. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail right at Haunter, hitting him on the mark. Haunter disappeared again and Pikachu looked around.

"Pikachu, shut your eyes and try to figure where Haunter will strike next," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said closing his eyes.

Kairi and the Alolan nine couldn't figure out what Sora had in store for Haunter. Pikachu held his stance, he could hear Haunter's breathing knowing that Haunter is invisible. Pikachu opened his eyes and jumped on his left hitting Haunter with Iron Tail.

"That's it, Pikachu!" Sora said. Haunter fired Shadow Ball right towards Pikachu. "Block it with Electro Ball!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped in the air again and fired Electro Ball canceling Haunter's Shadow Ball. Haunter tried to make a move again, only static came from his body being unable to move. "Now give him one more, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Haunter again as Haunter was just too exhausted to keep battling. Sora threw a Pokéball at Haunter making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Gotcha! I got myself a Haunter!" Sora said smiling. His Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Haunter on the team or over to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chooses to keep his new Haunter with him in exchange for Tauros. "Now that has been taken care of," Sora said with a yawn. "Let's go back to sleep."

"No arguments from me," Kiawe said.

"Hey Kiawe," Kairi spoke up making him turn to her. "I'm sorry for wrongfully accusing you of grabbing me like that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"It's okay, Kairi," Kiawe said. "I had already forgotten about that. But at least that we don't have anymore Pokémon around here to make trouble. I hope not."

Kairi smiled as she and the others returned to the master bedroom and got the sleep that they deserved. Sora and his friends woke up the very next morning feeling refreshed.

"What a night," Sora said with a yawn.

"Pika," Pikachu said also yawning.

"Except for Haunter playing pranks on us it was a very good night," Illima said.

Everyone stepped out of the mansion to continue on with their journey, but just in time to witness a beautiful rainbow.

"So beautiful," Lillie beamed.

"It's a very good thing that we stopped here," Mallow said.

Sora and Kairi smiled at the sight when Kairi took Sora by the hand. Sora blushed for a bit, since it was with the others, but at the rainbow, he didn't care at the moment.

The group continued on with their journey and their destination towards Saffron City for Sora's sixth Gym battle. Now all can wonder what other adventures or misadventures are waiting for the group.

 **And there you have it. Sora caught a Haunter. I bet it makes you wonder how the battle with Sabrina will go. But just you wait and see.**


	30. The Pokémon Water War

**Episode 30** : **The** **Pokémon Water War**

 **This is another chapter that has a connection with the Orange Islands saga but is located in a city that Ash and his friends has not visited.**

The group made it out of the woods and made it to a nearby city called Crimson City.

"This looks like a nice place," Lillie said.

"It sure is," Lana agreed. "What is place called?"

"This is Crimson City," Sora answered. "I've never been here, but I heard that it's a good place to live."

"I can believe that," Kiawe said. "We should hit the local Pokémon Center."

"Good idea," Sora said. "Our Pokémon could use a tune up."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made it to the Crimson City Pokémon Center for a tune up. And while their Pokémon were being healed, Sora and his friends made their way to the mess hall for some lunch.

After they ate, they went to pick up their Pokémon and Sora decided to do some training. Outside the Pokémon Center, Sora called out Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Haunter. Kairi decided to accompany him, but she kept a safe distance as so that she wouldn't be hurt.

"Okay guys, let's get down to some training," Sora said. "Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt. Pidgeotto, you use Wing Attack. Bulbasaur, you use Razor Leaf. Charmander, you use Flamethrower. Squirtle, you use Water Gun. And Haunter, you use Night Shade." Sora's Pokémon nodded. "Okay! Go!" Sora's Pokémon did the exact attacks Sora told them to do. "You're doing good!" Sora set his attention on Haunter. "Okay, Haunter. How about you use your Shadow Ball and hit the ball with Night Shade. Can you do that?"

"Haunter." Haunter nodded. Haunter fired his Shadow Ball in the air making it huge and Haunter fired Night Shade into the Shadow Ball making it bigger. The giant Shadow Ball was hurled into the sky and exploded like a black firework.

"Now that's something," Sora complemented. "I know you'll do fine with me as your trainer." Sora and Haunter high-fived.

Despite being a troublemaker at first, it turns out that Haunter was just lonely and wanted someone to play with. And Haunter even told everyone how sorry he was for the pranks. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine forgave Haunter for the pranks and he promised not to do it again; to them at least.

"That's good, guys," Sora said. "Let's take a break for right now."

Sora, Kairi, and his Pokémon went back to rejoin the others to take a small break from training.

"They're really improving," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora agreed. Sora looks at his team as they also smiled. Sora and Kairi rejoined the Alolan nine. "Hey guys," Sora greeted.

"How did your training go?" Illima asked.

"It went great," Sora said. "You guys should have seen how Haunter did an awesome combo."

"That has to be something," Acerola said. "But I am pretty envious that you got such a great Haunter." Haunter gave Acerola a big hug. Sora chuckled at the sight.

"Well Haunter definitely likes you, ghost girl," Sora joked.

"Of course," Acerola said. "Haunter may be your Pokémon, but I have a better connection with Ghost Type Pokémon than anyone I know."

Just when the group was about to relax they saw smoke in the distance.

"Guys, look!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Must be a fire!" Hapu said. "Let's go!"

Sora called back all his Pokémon except for Squirtle who just ran ahead.

"Hey Squirtle! Come back here!" Sora called to him. Squirtle didn't listen to his trainer as he ran ahead. They saw a burning warehouse with people crowding around watching the place go up in flames.

"Everyone stay back!" Officer Jenny said go the crowd. "This is a very dangerous situation!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine watched the warehouse as the flames intensifies.

"This is terrible," Kairi said.

"We have to do something," Lana said running pass Officer Jenny with a Pokéball in her hand and threw it. Sora along with Pikachu and Squirtle went after her "Shellder! Come on out!" Lana let out her Shellder. "Water Gun!" Shellder obeyed her trainer firing her Water Gun.

"You too, Squirtle!" Sora said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired his Water Gun at the flames.

The two Water Guns did hit the flames but it wasn't enough. The building next to it was about to catch fire too when sirens were heard. The crowd turns as a gray jeep drives. The driver is a man wearing an orange jumpsuit and has six Wartortle at his disposal.

Debris from the building was falling towards Sora and Lana when Kairi called out.

"Sora! Lana! Look out!" Kairi yelled out.

Both trainers turned to see a large piece of debris fall towards them when the Wartortle rushes to the scene grabbing Sora, Lana, Pikachu, Shellder, and Squirtle.

Squirtle looks up to the Wartortle who grabbed him and saw that it wore a yellow bandana around its neck.

"Are those Wartortle?" Sora questioned as he took out his Pokédex.

 **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Squirtle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.**

The firefighter rushes over to the two kids and their Pokémon.

"Is everyone here okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sora answered.

"I'll be okay," Lana nodded.

The firefighter blew his whistle. The Wartortle with the bandana motioned the others to get into positions. All the Wartortle got lined up and fired their Water Gun attack putting out the raging flames.

"Wow," Mallow said. "What amazing team work."

"Those Wartortle are obviously well trained," Illima said.

The group watches on as Squirtle looked at the Wartortle who saved him. Once the flames were out, everyone went up to the fire fighter and his Wartortle.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Sora said.

"We just don't know how to thank you," Lana added.

"You don't have to thank me," the firefighter said. "They're the ones who deserves all the thanks." The Wartortle saluted to the group. "Meet Team Wartortle. And I'm their commander, Captain Aiden. At your service."

"My names Sora," Sora saluted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I'm Kairi."

"My name's Lillie."

"I'm Illima."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Mallow."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"I'm Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

Captain Aiden takes the group with him tonthe fire house as Sora and his friends explains to him that they were passing by and are currently heading to Saffron City on the way.

Once they arrived, Team Wartortle began doing their exercises preparing fornthe next fire. The group looks around and sees six Squirtle climbing the monkey bars and spotted six large turtle-like Pokémon with cannons coming out of their shells. They were firing water from these cannons. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the the large turtle Pokémon.

 **Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon**

 **The evoled form of Wartortle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.**

"Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "All three in one place."

"I take it that you're impressed," Captain Aiden pointed out. "Team Blastoise puts out the bigger flames with their Hydro Pump attack. And Team Squirtle puts out the fires in hard to reach places."

"Amazing," Kairi said.

"And here comes Team Wartortle now," Captain Aiden said. "They're the perfect combination of Blastoise's power and Squirtle's maneuverability. They are unbeatable fire-fighting force." Captain Aiden blows his whistle making Team Wartortle halt. "Atte-hut!" The Wartortle turns to salute.

"So cool," Lana beamed.

"You can say that again," Kiawe said.

"It's almost like they're in the military," Sophocles said.

"Pika," Pikachu beamed.

"Squirtle," Squirtle sulked.

Sora looked over to Squirtle.

"Hey Squirtle, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Squirtle," sadly said.

"Come on, Squirtle. Don't shut me out," Sora said.

"I think Squirtle's pride is hurt," Kairi said. "He had to watch Team Wartortle put out that fire, but he couldn't by himself."

Sora looked over to Squirtle.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sora asked his Squirtle.

"Squirtle," Squirtle took his Squirtle Squad sunglasses and put them on. "Squirtle!"

"Your Squirtle Squad sunglasses! I forgot that you still had those," Sora said.

The Alolan nine were confused by what he said.

"Squirtle Squad?" Kiawe tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Mallow asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys weren't with me and Kairi back then," Sora remembered.

"The Squirtle Squad was a Pokémon gang that used to cause all sorts of trouble at a town we passed by," Kairi explained. "That was because they were abandoned by their trainers. When a fire broke out, they helped save the town and they were made into the offical firefighters." Kairi looked over to Squirtle. "Sora's Squirtle was their leader."

"I never would have guessed," Illima said.

"And it looks like that Squirtle's firefighting pride was hurt," Hapu said.

"Big-time," Sophocles said.

Sora thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Say Captain Aiden," Sora said. "How about letting my Squirtle go up against your Wartortle."

Captain was pretty skeptical about that.

"I don't know, Sora," the firefighter said. "I don't think that your little Squirtle has a chance going up against my well trained Wartortle."

"Squirtle, Squirtle," Squirtle insisted.

"My Squirtle has enough strength and and guts to go up against any Pokémon," Sora said. "All I'm asking is for you to let my Squirtle prove himself."

He looks at both Sora and Squirtle and saw how determined they are so he reluctantly agrees.

"Very well Sora. We'll test Squirtle against Team Wartortle. And may the best Pokémon win," Captain Aiden said.

"Thank you, Captain," Sora said. "I know you'll show them what you've got!"

Squirtle and Wartortle looked into each other as a blaze between them starts burning.

Meanwhile not too far, Team Rocket has managed to catch up with the group once again.

"Attention, Pikachu swipers," Meowth said looking through the binoculars.

"Steal now and we get a Wartortle absolutely free," Jessie said.

"And a Squirtle super-special," James added.

"But the boss will have to pay cash on delivery for this little Pokémon package," Meowth said.

"Come on, this deal is too good to pass up," Jessie said.

"Let's go!" James and Meowth said. The trio make their way to swipe Pikachu, and the turtle Pokémon. Unaware of another evil plot. And it was none other than Mad Ivan.

"Well, well, well," Mad Ivan said. "What have we here? It's those meddlesome children again. And fire-fighting Wartortle too. Those Wartortle are well trained. And they will be perfect for my quest for world conquest!" Mad Ivan rubbed his hands together. "And, I, Mad Ivan, Scientist extraordinaire, shall have those Wartortle!"

Mad Ivan started cackling as he prepares his Wartortle capture.

The race between Squirtle and Team Wartortle was about to begin when all seven lined up. Illima was holding the stopwatch.

"Speed and endurance are very important in fire-fighting, so I like to keep the team on its toes," Captain Aiden said. "Alright! Get on your marks!" Captain Aiden called out as the seven turtles readies themselves. "Get set!" Captain Aiden blows his whistle. The race has started. Squirtle started to run faster and faster, but Team Wartortle's leader was giving it everything it has. Both turtle Pokémon were neck to neck, not one of them slowing down.

"Look at Squirtle go!" Lillie said.

"He's really going at it," Sophocles said.

"Well, well. That Squirtle's faster than I thought," Captain Aiden said.

"Keep going, Squirtle!" Sora called out. "I know you can do it!"

Squirtle kept running and running as fast as he can go when he steps on a small rock and tumbles on the track.

"What just happened?" Hapu asked.

"I don't know," Kairi said.

"Squirtle! Get back on your feet!" Sora called out.

Squirtle tumbles right into Team Wartortle's leader casuing them to both to tumble across the finish line. Illima stops the stopwatch.

"Incredible!" Illima exclaimed. "They just set a new turtle Pokémon land speed record!"

"Impressive," Captain Aiden said. "Why don't we see if your Squirtle can cut it in an all-day Wartortle training session?"

Sora looks over to Squirtle and Wartortle and saw them looking at each other again. Sora could tell that he wasn't going throw in the towel just yet.

"I'm gamebif you are," Sora said. "My Squirtle will prove he has what it takes!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Squirtle and Team Wartortle has gathered around again for the next challenge.

"Alright, now it's time for some serious target practice using Water Gun," Captain Aiden said. "And listen up! I don't want to see any sickly little trickles this time! I want a full-pressure assualt!"

Squirtle and Team Wartortle saluted as Captain Aiden blows his whistle and pushed the button firing the disc target. The turtle Pokémon fired their Water Gun at the target, hitting all at once. They started to come higher and faster. Not one of them was backing away from the challenge. Both turtles gave it everything they got firing their Water Gun hitting every single one of them.

"Way to go, Squirtle!" Kairi cheered.

"Keep it up!" Sora also cheered.

"He sure wasn't kidding when he said he's keeping the team on its toes," Kiawe said.

"I wonder if that was his plan to begin with," Mallow said.

"Hold your fire," Captain Aiden said making the targets stop firing. "Nice work, team!" A new disc came hovering by catching everyone's attention. "What was that?" Both Squirtle and Wartortle fired their Water Gun missing the target. The both go after it making the rest of Team Wartortle follow. "Hey wait! Hold it!"

They kept chasing the target when they fell into a pitfall.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?!" Acerola questioned.

Everyone rushed over to the scene and saw Team Rocket's balloon float in from the hole.

"Who are you?!" Captain Aiden exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble, we're on a role," Jessie said.

"Make it double, because we dug up this hole," James added.

"Team Rocket!" Sora exclaimed. "Should have known that you would be behind this! No pun intended!"

"That's my team!" Captain Aiden called out.

Unknown to anyone, Mad Ivan was moving in with a hovercraft of his own. He aims his tracker missle of the line of the net trapping the turtle Pokémon before firing. The missle fires small scissors at the line cutting it. Team Rocket was about to do their motto when Meowth noticed that their catch was falling.

"To protect the world from devastation."

To unite all peoples within our nation."

"Shut it!" Meowth said. "Our catch is falling!"

"WHAT?!" Jessie and James looked down watching the turtle Pokémon fall as the missle forms into a steel cage with a propeller at the top.

"Now what?" Sora questioned.

"Hey! Who's stealing what we stole?!" Jessie demanded.

"And unfair and square!" James added.

"Hello, hello, my friends," Mad Ivan spoke through the loudspeaker. "It was I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire, who have swiped what you already taken."

"Mad Ivan?!" Sora exclaimed making Team Rocket confused. "This is what we don't need."

"Well, well," Mad Ivan said. "We meet again. You may have thwarted my schemes twice. But there won't be a third time, I assure you."

"Give us back what we stole!" Jessie snarled.

"We're Team Rocket!" James said. "We do the stealing!"

"Team Rocket?" Mad Ivan questioned. "The organization of incompetent fools! The only good thing I had heard from you is how you make me laugh."

Mad Ivan starts laughing. Jessie growled at the insult.

"How dare you!" Jessie growled.

"Well I can't have a nuisance such as yours interfere with my ambitions," Mad Ivan said letting his Gengar out. "Gengar, will you be a dear and blow them away?"

Gengar floated out of the hovercraft and fired Shadow Ball at the balloon making it pop.

"It's bad enough that we lose to the good guys, but we lose to some fruitcake, too!" Jessie yelled.

"This never happened in the anime," James said.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Now that has been taken care of, I must bid you adieu!" Mad Ivan drove off in his hovercraft.

"Hey come back here!" Sora shouted running after the hovercraft. "Squirtle!"Sora fell to his kness and pounded the dirt. "Dammit!"

Meanwhile at an old cabin just outside Crimson City. Squirtle tried to bust of the steel cage along with Team Wartortle. Mad Ivan looks at his catch proudly.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Mad Ivan said clapping his hands together. "Things are going my way! Six Wartortle and one Squirtle. To think those Team Rocket bumblers were using that old hole trap trick. That has been done to death."

Sora and Pikachu rode along with Captain Aiden to get his Squirtle back along with Team Wartortle back. Just then, his radio goes off. Sora had sent Pidgeotto and Haunter on ahead to help locate them.

"This is Captain Aiden," he answered.

"It's Officer Jenny," she said on the radio. "There's a fire in an apartment complex just downtown and it's completely out of control!"

"Where the hell is Team Blastoise?!" Captain Aiden exclaimed. "They Should have been there three minutes after the alarm went off!"

Over to Officer Jenny.

"I know, but an overturned truck's blocking them and they get to the fire!" Officer Jenny said. Team Blastoise is standing in front of the truck blocking their path. "Team Squirtle is also on the scene, but they aren't powerful enough! You've gotta get Team Wartortle here or the whole building will burn down."

"I don't even know where Team Wartortle is," Captain Aiden said turning off his radio.

"Don't call it quits yet, Cap," Sora said. "I know my friends are already heading down there doing what they can about the blaze."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You're right," Captain Aiden said. "We shouldn't call it quits. We'll join up with them as soon as we rescue Team Wartortle from that mad scientist."

Just then, Pidgeotto and Haunter had come back.

"Pidgeotto, Haunter. Did you find anything?" Sora asked. Both Pokémon nodded as they led them through the woods. Just a few minutes they spotted the cabin. "That's where Mad Ivan is hiding at."

Mad Ivan was about to apply them with mind control gizmos on them when Squirtle and Team Wartortle blasted him and his Pokémon with Water Gun, flooding the whole cabin. Mad Ivan and his ghost Pokémon get caught in the surf when Sora's Haunter came in let them out.

Mad Ivan was spitting the water from his mouth when he spotted Sora and Captain Aiden in front of him.

"You again!" Ivan exclaimed. "You are becoming a constant thorn on my side!"

Captain Aiden rushes over to Team Wartortle.

"Are you all okay?" He asked them.

"Wartortle." Team Wartortle's leader nodded.

"Your plan has sprung a leak, Ivie," Sora taunted. Mad Ivan growls at that.

"You will pay for your that you little, parasite!" Mad Ivan snarled. "Gastly! Haunter! Gengar! Get that brat!"

The three ghostly Pokémon obeyed as they went towards Sora. Just then, Sora's Haunter attacks with his Shadow Punch followed by Night Shade. Pidgeotto swats into Ivan's Haunter with Steel Wing.

"Okay Squirtle!" Sora called out.

"Ready, Team Wartortle?!" Aiden called out.

"Fire Water Gun, now!" Both trainers ordered.

Squirtle and Team Wartortle sends the opposing ghost Pokémon back to Mad Ivan.

"Okay Pikach, finish it up with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Mad Ivan and his Pokémon sending them into Mad Ivan's hovercraft causing it to explode as he and his Pokémon goes flying.

"My plan was absolutely foolproof," Mad Ivan groaned. "Foolproof!"

With Mad Ivan dealt with, Sora and Captain Aiden along with the Pokémon returned safely, they rushed to the fire in progress as the Alolan nine did what they could to deal with the fire.

"It's no use," Kairi said. "The fire's just too big."

"Then you'll need help from the cavalry!" Sora called out making Kairi turn around. She smiled at the sight of Squirtle and Team Wartortle's leader had come in just in time.

"Help me!" a little boy's voice called. "Help me! Please help me!"

"Help is on the way!" Sora called out the boy.

Before anyone could think of a plan, Team Blastoise came to the scene and Squirtle and Wartortle came up with a plan for one of the Blastoise to fire them both into the inferno.

Blastoise fired Hydro Pump to launch them like a rocket. They got to the boy scared out of his mind. Wartortle carried the boy on its back as Squirtle and Wartortle fought their way through the fire, despite Wartortle nearly falling through the collapsing floor and the metal door nearly crushing him.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Captain Aiden watches as they waited patiently for Squirtle and Wartortle to come back out of the burning building.

"They've been in there for an awful long time," Kairi said.

"Come on Squirtle. Wartortle," Sora said. "You can make it. You can make it."

"Look at that!" Kiawe said.

Two sets of Water Gun came out of the burning building as Squirtle and Wartortle came out of the fire. They both jumped in the air before any more debris could fall on them. The fire began growing weaker amd weaker until it was completely out.

The boy was safely returned to his mother as she embraced her son.

"Mommy," the cried with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my baby," the boy's mother also cried. "You're safe now. How can I ever thank you for what you've just done?"

"We're just glad that your boy's okay, Ma'am," Captain Aiden said.

"It's them you should be thanking," Sora said. "Team Wartortle and my Squirtle were the ones who saved the day."

"Squirtle," Squirtle agreed.

Team Wartortle's leader turned to Squirtle and held out its hand. Squirtle took Wartortle's hand and shook. Everyone knew Squirtle has definitely proved himself to Team Wartortle and especially their leader.

On the next morning, Captain Aiden along with Teams Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise came to see them off.

"I gotta hand it to you, Sora, your Squirtle has done more than prove itself to me," Captain Aiden said. "I'll have to admit I underestimated it. It just took a good trainer to raise such a good Pokémon."

"You too, Captain," Sora said shaking his hand.

"And I just want to wish you luck for your Gym battle," Captain Aiden said. Squirtle and Wartortle both shook hands again as they began to set off.

"Looks like that those two are friends now," Kairi said.

"They may be different," Lillie said. "But they're two of a kind."

The group said their goodbyes to the fire-fighting Pokémon, but not before giving each other a salute. Sora looks proudly at Squirtle as he knew his Squirtle has grown a little stronger in this experience. The day may have been saved once again, but the adventure continues.


	31. Snorlax's Snack Attack

**Episode 31: Snorlax's Snack Attack**

A few days had passed since they left Crimson City and met Captain Aiden and his Team of Wartortle. Still making their way to Saffron City for his sixth Gym battle.

But along the way, the meet with a man wearing a blue baseball cap, a white shirt, and blue jeans. He spots Sora and his friends and the Pikachu riding his shoulder. He went up to them and called out to Sora.

"Hey you! The spiky-headed kid with the Pikachu!" The man called out. "Are you a Pokémon trainer or is that your pet?"

"I'm a trainer," Sora responded. "And why do you want to know?"

"I'm challenging you to a battle!" The man said taking out a Great Ball. "And I'm going to win!"

"Well, you're going to lose!" Sora accepting his challenge. Sora took out a Pokéball pointing his finger at his opponent.

"Uh oh," Hapu said. "There he goes again."

"He's never shy about a challenge," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Let's get this show on the road!" the man said throwing the Great Ball. "Scyther! Go!" The Great Ball lets out a Scyther. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at Scyther.

 **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and takes out a Pokéball.

"Haunter! Go!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting his Haunter enter the battle. "Okay Haunter! Night Shade!" Haunter fires his Night Shade attack.

"Block that with Swords Dance! Then follow up with Night Slash!" the man ordered.

Scyther crosses its scythes and they glow blue and slightly thicker blocking Haunter's Night Shade. Scyther's scythe then emits a dark energy ready to swipe at Haunter.

"Haunter! Dodge!" Sora called out. Haunter turned invisible just in time before Scyther could swipe at Haunter.

"Your Haunter can't dodge my Scyther that easily," the opposing trainer said. "Feint Attack!" Scyther disappears. Sora looks around for Scyther. Kairi and the Alolan nine did the same thing. Haunter turns visible as he's been struck from behind. Scyther reappears in front of Haunter.

"Shadow Punch!" Sora ordered. Haunter floats back up and strikes Scyther hard. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Haunter forms Shadow Ball from his hands and fires it at Scyther.

"Cut that with Night Slash!" the man ordered. "Use Aerial Ace!" Scyther flew at lightning speed hitting Haunter. Haunter was knocked out.

"Haunter, return," Sora calls Haunter back. He looks at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Move in, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu jumps off his shoulder.

"Pikachu definitely has the advantage in this one," Sophocles said.

"How true it is," Illima said. "But don't count that Scyther out yet. It took out Haunter like it was no problem."

"So Pikachu against my Scyther, huh?" The man scoffed. "This will be fun. Okay Scyther! Night Slash!" Scyther moved in to slash at Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said moving out of the way and fired Thunderbolt hitting the mantis Pokémon.

"Now finish up with Electro Ball!" Sora called as Pikachu swung his tail throwing Electro Ball hitting Scyther on the mark. Scyther was knocked out. He calls back his Scyther.

"Not bad, kid," The man said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Jolteon! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a yellow Pokémon with a white tuft around the collar of its neck and its fur is pointy. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the yellow Pokémon.

 **Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.**

"An another evolved form of Eevee," Sora said in his thoughts. He remembered Anabel's Espeon and how strong it was; and against Mad Ivan's Pokémon. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt attack.

Jolteon just stood there and took the hit. For some reason the attack wasn't bothering it. Pikachu ceased fire and looked at Jokteon just absorbing the Thunderbolt.

"No way," Sora said not believing what he saw.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"That was Volt Absorb," Lillie answered. "It's Jolteon's ability. It allows Jolteon to absorb any Electric Type attacks use it to heal itself."

"Looks like Sora will need to think of a new strategy fast," Kiawe said.

"Try Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran towards Jolteon.

"You use Quick Attack, too!" The man ordered. Jolteon ran towards the mouse Pokémon with such speed hitting each on the mark. "Fire Pin Missile!" Jolteon obeyed by firing pin-like projectiles at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called as Pikachu ran around the attack. Sora couldn't use Thunderbolt or Electro Ball because Jolteon will just absord it again. "Run towards Jolteon with a strong Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran towards Jolteon with his tail glowing shining metallicy.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" The man asked. "Jolteon! Run towards Pikachu with Thunder Fang!" Jolteon ran towards Pikachu with Thunder Fang ready to stop Pikachu clean. Pikachu jumps in the air avoiding Jolteon's attack. Pikachu landed a powerful hit on Jolteon's side.

"Now finish it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu landed a critical hit on Jolteon knocking the lightning Pokémon out.

The man called Jolteon back and walked over to Sora. He and Sora shook hands.

"You did good, kid," The man complemented. "You're even tougher than I thought."

"Thanks," Sora said. "You did good too."

With that done, the group decided to make themselves another stop for some lunch. Everyone let out their Pokémon so that they could stretch their legs (for most).

Kairi had prepared some hot ramen for them again. Sora could swear that she was getting better with her cooking. Sora took a bite and his tastebuds were once again in heaven.

"I swear your ramen tastes better every time you make it," Sora complemented.

"There's a surprise," Kiwae whispered to Mallow.

"I'm just happy to see you enjoy it so much," Kairi beamed.

"I'll say she is," Mallow whispered back.

Kiawe and Mallow laughed amongst themselves, grabbing Sora and Kairi's attention.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked his friends.

"Nothing," Kiawe lied.

"That's right," Mallow said. "Nothing."

Sora wasn't buying it since he looked among his other friends pretending not to know what he's suspecting.

Once lunch was over and done with, they continued on with their journey. Sora rubbed his belly feeling satisfied with his full belly once again. The group made another stop to take a break since they had been walking for a couple of hours.

Upon stopping they saw what they had not expected to see. It was an orchard of grapefruit trees. Up in the trees were grapefruit that were the size of footballs.

"Look at this," Sora said in awe.

"These are the biggest grapefruits I have ever seen," Lana said.

"And they should be ripe right about now," Mallow said as she and Sora went over to one of the trees. They was about to pick one when Kiawe called out.

"Hey hold it!" Kiawe shouted. "I don't think we should pick those!"

"Why not?" Sora questioned.

"Just think about it," Kiawe reasoned. "Don't you think that it's odd that there are grapefruit trees with grapefruit that are bigger than they're so supposed to be right in our path?"

"What does that make any difference?" Sora asked.

"I'm just saying that the size isn't natural," Kiawe pointed out. "I think these are farm grown grapefruit. It's best that we should just leave these here and move on."

"You know something? You're right," Sora said. "It wouldn't be right if we just took these without asking for permission."

"We better get going before someone sees us," Acerola said as Mina nodded in agreement.

But it was too late. Just before they were about to leave a new voice calls out to them.

"Stop right there!" A woman's voice called out. Everyone turns to see a woman with green hair wearing a pink shirt and red pants. She's carrying a stick and runs towards the group. "Stop right there, you thieves!"

"Thieves?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You don't think she means us?!" Sophocles asked.

"I think she does," Hapu said.

"I've caught you red-handed!" The woman yelled she was about to strike Sora when Pikachu jumped in front of Sora.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted shocking the woman. She screamed as she was being electrocuted.

"Pikachu, stop!" Sora called out. Pikachu did stop as she fell over to the ground. Sora slowly walked up and threw the stick at the side. "Sorry about that. My Pikachu got startled by you."

She quickly got back up and grabbed Sora by his jacket.

"Don't give me any lame excuse!" The woman hissed. "Do you think you can just steal our grapefruits after all the hard we put in to grow it?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We were just passing by," Kairi said.

"We didn't pick any grapefruits," Mallow said. "Because he stopped us from doing it." Mallow pointed to Kiawe.

"I already knew these belonged to someone," Kiawe said. "We were about to leave when you showed up."

"And that's no lie," Sora finished.

She let go of Sora and looks at all of them.

"You mean you're not one of you are stealing our grapefruit?" she questioned.

"Well, we almost did," Mallow said.

"But we were stopped before we did," Sora added. "We should have asked first."

"Just how did you know these were farm grown grapefruits?" Kairi asked Kiawe.

"That's one of the first thing you have to know when working on a farm," Kiawe said.

"Well it's not really a farm," The woman said. "It's more of a plantation. This is one of the seven grapefruit orchards. This business has been in my family for generations. Oh, my name is Ruby by the way."

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself. "This here is Kairi."

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"And these are Lillie, Illima, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu," Sora finished the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Ruby said. "And sorry about how I acted before. It's just we've been having a problem with grapefruit thieves lately."

"Someone is stealing your grapefruits?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded.

"Well that explains why you went ballistic on us," Sophocles pointed out.

"You were just protecting your grove," Illima said.

"But how did you get them to grow so big?" Lillie asked. "Kiawe did mention before the size didn't seem natural."

"It takes a lot of work and a little bit of love," Ruby explained. "Every winter we wrap the grapefruit trees with stray to protect them from the cold. And we spray insect repellent and we weed them. Our hard work is worth it when the weather warms up and the trees are covered with beautiful white grapefruit blossoms. That's when we gather migrating Butterfree to pollinate the trees in all seven grapefruit orchards so that they can produce fruit. Then after watering and caring for every single tree, slowly but surely they start to bear fruit."

"Wow," Sora simply said awestruck.

"They're almost like my children, so I care about all of them," Ruby said.

"And I can understand why," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And after so much hard work," Kiawe added.

"Ruby!" Everyone turns to one of the workers who just shown up. "Ruby! The thieves just struck again!"

"And if we hurry, we might catch them!" Ruby stated as she rushes to the scene.

"Guys, we should go help her," Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed.

They went with her and saw that she wasn't kidding about the grapefruits being taken. The branches were even torn.

"This isn't good," Sora said.

"What kind thief would do this?" Kairi asked.

"Hurry, over here!" One of the workers called out. Everyone rushed over to where the worker is. "Over here! Bring help!"

Everyone got to where he is.

"Where are they?" Ruby asked.

"Not they, Ruby! It!" The worker corrected her.

Everyone turned and gasped at what they saw. It was a very large and fat, bear-like Pokémon that has grayish-blue fur and an apricot-color underbelly. Its eyes are always closed, making it look as if it is sleeping. The Pokémon was eating the grapefruits off the branches.

"So it was just one thief," Kiawe stated.

"And it's a Snorlax," Kairi pointed out as Sora pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Munchlax**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.**

"Munchlax and Snorlax eats more than any other Pokémon," Illima said.

"And I bet those two can win eating contests without actually trying to win," Sora deadpanned.

"I would hate to be a grapefruit here," Sophocles said.

"I would hate to be any kind of fruit here," Mallow said.

"Stop that Snorlax immediately!" Ruby instructed.

"Right away!" The two workers tried to make Snorlax budge, but nothing they did would work.

"It's no use," Lillie said.

"He just dosen't want to be interrupted from snacking," Kairi said.

"Maybe we could just pick every one of these grapefruit before Snorlax could get to any more," Sora said.

"It's worth a shot," Hapu said.

Sora and the Alolan nine called out their Pokémon and picked grapefruit as quick as a whip. Ruby and her workers did the exact same thing picking grapefruit. The Pokémon amd the humans managed to gather many grapefruit into one pile.

"That should do it," Sora said wiping away some sweat.

"Now we just have to load these up before that Snorlax gets to it," Mallow said.

"And we better hurry," Acerola said.

Just as everyone was about to do that, Snorlax starts running towards the pile of grapefruits.

"No, no, no, Snorlax! These aren't for you!" Sora called out waving his arms. The large Pokémon pushes Sora out of the way as he sat down and resumed eating.

"Sora!" Kairi called out running to him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu joined her.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked worried.

"I'm fine, mommy," Sora said in a daze. "Can I wear the jammies with the feeties?"

"Snap out of it!" Kairi yelled giving Sora a hard slap. Sora shook his head getting rid of his daze.

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said. "I needed that." Sora looked at Snorlax eating the pile of grapefruits. "We'll need a new approach to this." Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu rejoined the group and tried to analyze the situation.

"Maybe we should try to put Snorlax to sleep," Mallow suggested.

"How are gonna do it?" Acerola asked.

"We could start by singing it a lullaby," Mallow said.

"Well I don't see the harm in that," Sora said.

Mallow went up Snorlax and tried moving her body to match a baby's cradle.

(Mallow)

 _Rock-a-bye Snorlax,_

 _In the treetop,_

 _And when the wind blows, the cradle will rock,_

 _When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,_

 _And when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_

 _And down will come Snorlax, cradle and all._

As Mallow finished singing, Snorlax was still wide awake and still eating. Mallow and everyone else hung their heads as it didn't work.

"So much for the lullaby," Sora facepalmed. "Anyone else got any ideas?"

Before anyone could come up with one, Snorlax finished the pile.

"Looks like that Snorlax had enough," Lana said. "Maybe he'll fall asleep at any moment."

"And we can make plans on getting him out of here," Sophocles said. Snorlax got on his feet and went over to another spot and started eating again. "Maybe not."

Marowak charged at Snorlax with his bone ignited and hit Snorlax repeatedly, but Snorlax kept eating unphased.

"Marowak has the right idea," Sora said. "Bulbasaur! Vine Whip attack!"

"You too, Bellsprout!" Mallow ordered.

Bulbasaur and Bellsprout even hit the large Pokémon with their Vine Whip. Both Grass Types whiped Snorlax hard, but their vines don't even phase the large Pokémon.

"Razor Leaf," Sora and Mallow both said at once.

Bulbasaur and Bellsprout fired their Razor Leaf attacks, but Snorlax holds out two grapefruits in both hands slicing them. Snorlax ate the sliced grapefruit before moving for a Body Slam move.

"Bulbasaur!" Sora gasped.

"Bellsprout!" Mallow exclaimed.

Both trainers ran to their Grass Types.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Bulba..." Bulbasaur responded in a daze.

"Not fair for Snorlax to throw his weight around like that," Sora snarled calling Bulbasaur back.

Snorlax set his sights on Marowak as he was about to conk on Snorlax on the head. But Snorlax's right hand emmitted ice and slammed his fist into Marowak's gut sending the Fire and Ghost Type Pokémon back.

"Marowak!" Kiawe ran to his Marowak.

"That was a very good Ice Punch," Illima said.

"I know I wouldn't want to be interrupted from my snack time either," Lana said.

Snorlax kept eating and eating until Snorlax ate all the grapefruits in the whole orchard.

"That was the last of the grapefruit in the area," Sora said.

"Yeah, but there are other grapefruit groves left," Kairi said. "Any ideas on how Snorlax got here?"

"Not a clue," Ruby said. "But I'll call all the staff and tell them to start picking grapefruits right away."

"And we can keep Snorlax busy as best as we can," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine followed Snorlax to the next grove. Snorlax makes a stop over a wire fence and broke it down as Snorlax got to the next orchard and started eating.

"What's the plan?" Mallow asked.

"Well the only thing to stop that Snorlax is if we just weaken him in a battle and catch him in a Pokéball," Sora said. "I don't exactly know how tough Snorlax is, but I think we might tire him out."

"You sure that it'll work?" Lillie asked.

"Yes and no," Sora admitted.

"I don't have any objections," Hapu said. "Let's do it!"

Hapu and Mina stayed behind to deal with Snorlax as the others went on ahead to intercept Snorlax in case that they failed. Both girls threw their Pokéballs.

"Go Mudsdale!" Hapu said

"Clefairy, go!" Mina said.

Mudsdale and Clefairy enter the battle ready to battle Snorlax.

"Mudsdale! Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered.

"Clefairy! Use your Meteor Mash!" Mina ordered.

Both Pokémon landed their attacks on Snorlax, but the sleeping Pokémon attacked with Body Slam knocking them both out with one hit.

Both Hapu and Mina called Mudsdale and Clefairy back. Mina threw her other Pokéball.

"Shiinotic! Go!" Mina called as the Pokéball lets out Shiinotic. "Seed Bomb!" Shiinotic fired seeds at Snorlax making them explode on contact. Snorlax responded by delivering an Ice Punch knocking out Shiinotic.

Over to HQ, Ruby and her staff kept tabs on Snorlax as he ate and ate more grapefruits. Snorlax made his way just a few feet away from the third orchard when he came to face with Lana. Lana had a Dive Ball ready.

"Okay Gyarados! Let's go!" Lana said throwing the Dive Ball. Gyarados lets out a loud roar. Upon entering Snorlax shook a little. Lana knew that it was Gyarados's ability Intimidate kicking in, but she knew it wouldn't keep Snorlax away from eating. "Gyarados! Ice Fang!" Gyarados charged at Snorlax with his fangs emitting ice.

Snorlax dodged the move by simply moving to the side as Gyarados hit the dirt instead.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax said giving Gyarados a good Headbutt.

"Dragon Rage!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired its attack at Snorlax hitting the large Pokémon. Snorlax used Ice Punch again sending the large fish Pokémon back and finished it off with Body Slam. Gyarados was down for the count.

Snorlax proceeded eating again and again. Mallow has shown up to deal with the large Pokémon with Tsareena already out.

"Are you ready Tsareena?" Mallow asked as she nodded. "Okay! Magical Leaf!" Tsareena starts up firing Magical Leaf at Snorlax. Snorlax charged in using Body Slam on Tsareena and got back to more eating.

Even Mallow didn't do much to stop Snorlax. Snorlax ate all the grapefruits in the area and moved on to the next, and that's where Sophocles and Illima with Bewear, Togedemaru and Magnemite waiting for him.

"There he comes," Sophocles said.

"Get ready," Illima said.

They could hear Snorlax's footsteps getting louder and louder with every step as Snorlax was eating the branch.

"Bewear! Focus Blast!" Illima ordered.

"Magnemite, you use Thunderbolt! Togedemaru you use Discharge!" Sophocles also ordered.

Bewear formed a ball of energy to throw at Snorlax as Magnemite and Togedemaru fired their own electric attacks at Snorlax. The moves did hit, but Snorlax responded with another Ice Punch attack. Snorlax kept eating and eating until there was nothing left in the area.

Snorlax had reached the next part of number three and Kiawe was ready for him.

"Okay Turtonator!" Kiawe said. "It's your turn!" Kiawe said throwing his Pokéball letting out Snorlax. "Can't use any fire attacks because against that thing," Kiawe said in his thoughts. "Use your Dragon Tail!" Turtonator swung his tail with full force only for Snorlax to grab his tail and use it as a napkin. Snorlax tossed Turtonator to the side and let out Body Slam on the large turtle Pokémon.

Snorlax ate all the grapefruits in the area and started eating the grapefruit there; and that's where Lillie and Acerola were standing by. Snowy, Ponyta, and Mimikyu were ready.

Snorlax eventually reached the girls and grabbed grapefruit from a nearby tree.

"Okay Mimikyu! Play Rough!" Acerola ordered.

"Snowy! Powder Snow! Ponyta! High Horsepower!" Lillie ordered.

Three Pokémon launched their attacks against Snorlax, but Snorlax used Body Slam flattening both Ponyta and Snowy. Mimikyu pummeled Snorlax to the best of its abilities but Mimikyu got tired as it fell to the side.

"Even Mimikyu couldn't cut it," Acerola sighed.

"It looks like it's all up to Sora now," Lillie said. "I just hope he has a trick up his sleeve."

"Knowing him, he probably does," Acerola said.

Over to the main warehouse, Sora stood patiently waiting for Snorlax to show up. Kairi and Ruby along the rest of the staff were ready to evacuate the remaining grapefruit, but they feared that it wouldn't be enough to keep Snorlax away.

Sora had already had a plan set into motion. As soon as he and Kairi arrived to the main warehouse, Sora had already exchanged his Haunter for Primeape as he knew Fighting Type Pokémon has an edge against a Normal Type like Snorlax. And he has Pikachu as backup. Sora had to admit he was skeptical about using Primeape since catching him, even when Professor Oak said he was getting along with his other Pokémon well, but he had to risk it.

"Okay Snorlax," Sora said in his thoughts. "I don't know if you're caught yet, but if you're not, I'm ready for you." Sora got his answer when Snorlax has shown up eating a branch. Sora got his Pokéball ready. "Okay, Snorlax! This is where your meal ends!" Sora throws Primeape's Pokéball. "Okay Primeape! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Primeape as starts flaring his nostrils and stomping around.

"I hope this works," Ruby said.

"Me too," Kairi said. "I'm just worried about how Sora will handle Primeape."

Ruby looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked blinking twice.

"Primeape and Sora didn't have the best first impression," Kairi explained. "Especially when he took Sora's necklace when he was just a Mankey. Things got really hairy when Primeape went berserk and just attacked him. But he knew the only way to stop Primeape was to catch him."

Ruby understood the situation. She looked at Sora and Primeape as Snorlax approaches.

"Okay Primeape! Use Dual Chop!" Sora oredered as Primeape charged at Snorlax and gave him a good brutal chops on the side. The attack did hit, but Snorlax responded with Ice Punch. That got Primeape angry. "Primeape! Stomping Tantrum!" Primeape rushes over to Snorlax stomping at him. Snorlax couldn't get rid of Primeape since he was coming too fast and his attacks were too strong. Sora had to figure the Alolan nine had to tire out Snorlax as he figured they would; Snorlax was getting slower with his attacks. Snorlax tried Body Slam again only for Primeape to give Snorlax a strong uppercut. "Great job, Primeape! Now use Dual Chop again!" Primeape delivered devastating Dual Chops onto Snorlax as he has trouble to keep his balance."

Kairi and Ruby watched on as they knew that Snorlax was on the ropes now.

"Wow. Looks like I was wrong to worry," Kairi said. "He's handling Primeape better than I thought." Kairi was amazed how Sora handled Primeape so well despite the fact this is the first offical use. "Keep it up, Primeape!"

"Okay Primeape! Power-Up Punch!" Sora ordered as Primeape delivered a good strong punch on Snorlax sending him on his back and right into a nearby tree, breaking it in half. "Great job, Primeape!" Sora got a Pokéball ready and hurls at Snorlax, taking him inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around as the button on the Pokéball flashes. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Snorlax on the team or send him right over to Professor Oak's lab. Sora confirms he'll send Snorlax to Professor Oak. Sora smiled feeling proud of his latest catch. "Gotcha! I got me a Snorlax!" Sora walks over to Primeape and smiles. Primeape looks up to Sora. "I'm so proud of you, Primeape. You did a great job with Snorlax." Primeape smiled under that fur and jumps on Sora and nuggies his trainer. Sora laughs as Kairi and Ruby had walked up. Primeape sees Kairi approach the two and he immediately went over to her and nuzzles her hand. Kairi starts to giggle at the affection.

"That's one thing that didn't change from Mankey," Kairi said. "You're such a sweetie." Kairi hugged the pig monkey Pokémon and Primeape returns the hug with another. Ruby looks at the two of them confused.

"Kairi said that Primeape went on a total rampage before you caught it," Ruby pointed out. "But why is it sweet on her?"

Sora stroked his chin as he remembered their first meeting.

"I think he's like that towards her because Kairi was nice to him when she fed him," Sora said. "I guess even if I didn't catch him, he would have a King Kong thing with her."

Sora laughed at the joke as Ruby watched on at as he joined in on the hug. Primeape hugs them both in his arms. Sora and Kairi were gripped in the hug as they were close to kissing. Pikachu gave a sly grin at the sight.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said cheekily.

Sora's face was turning red and the same can be said for Kairi's face. Sora had the urge to kiss her on the lips not caring who was present, but that was interrupted when Primeape lets go of Kairi and gave him another nuggie. Sora laughs at the series of nuggies.

"Okay Primeape," Sora said. "Ouch. That hurts more than it tickles," Sora said between laughs.

A little while later, the Alolan nine rejoined their friends Ruby was so relieved that everything had worked out.

"Thank you all," Ruby said. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have a single grapefruit left."

"We're just happy to help you out," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Just like Sora," Illima said. "Acting so modest."

"Well that's the perks when helping someone in need," Mallow added.

"And it's rubbing off on us," Acerola said as Mina nodded.

"I have something for you," Ruby said handing a small bag to Sora. "They're our candied grapefruit peels. They're delicious. In fact, I have one for each of you." Ruby handed bags to Kairi and the Alolan nine as well.

"Thanks a lot," Sophocles smiled.

Sora bent over to Pikachu holding one out.

"Go ahead Pikachu," Sora said. "Try it."

"Cha!" Pikachu beamed taking a bite.

"Is that good?" Sora asked smiling.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu chirped.

Ruby smiled as she watched Pikachu enjoy the grapefruit peels. Just then one of her staff members shown up.

"Ruby! You won't believe this, but there are new trees growing wherever Snorlax went!"

Everyone gasped as they rushed over to Snorlax's path of snacking and saw sprouts growing from the ground.

"Look at that!" Lana said in awe.

"This is amazing!" Ruby also said awestruck. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I guess that Snorlax has an ability that helps trees grow back again," Lillie said.

"I guess something bad can also bring something good," Kairi said.

"I think you're right, Kairi," Ruby beamed. "Next year we may have more fruit than ever!"

"I hope so, Ruby," Sora said smiling. Sora wasn't exactly sure what kind of ability Lillie was talking about, but he knew the new grapefruit will surely grow in would probably turn out sweeter than before. Sora and his friends said their goodbyes to Ruby and their staff as they continued on towards Saffon City. Now with a new Snorlax a part of his ever-growing team, he felt this would turn out more interesting.

The group enjoyed their candied grapefruit peels shortly after they had their dinner. And laid in their sleeping bags sleeping soundly.

Over to Professor Oak's lab, Snorlax didn't take long to get well-adjusted to his new life, as he helped himself to an apple tree growing in the ranch. Once his own meal was done, Snorlax fell right to sleep.


	32. Birds Of A Feather!

**Episode 32: Birds Of A Feather!**

 **Before we get this chapter started, I just wanna to announce that Sora will have two evolutions in this chapter since the three evolutions back at chapter 4. Unlike Ash's Rowlet, Sora's will actually evolve, along with Pikipek in this one. I hope that it'll get your blood boiling with excitement.**

Several days has passed since Sora saved a grapefruit plantation from a hungry-hungry Snorlax and captured it. By that time, Sora had exchanged his Bulbasaur and Primeape for Rowlet and Pikipek. Sora took out the two Pokéballs and Safari Ball containing Pidgeotto, Rowlet, and Pikipek.

"Pidgeotto! Rowlet! Pikipek! Come on out!" Sora called out. The three bird Pokémon were let out to stretch their wings, but Rowlet flew up to Sora and rested on his head. Sora chuckled as Rowlet got settled. "Just like you, Rowlet." Sora looked over to Pikipek. "Now let's see what does Dexter has to say about you, Pikipek." Sora took out his Pokédex and points it at his new bird Pokémon.

 **Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting.**

"A good way to hide your snacks," Sora joked. Sora looked over his Pokédex. "Well according to this, it says that you know, Peck, Flame Charge, Drill Peck, and Boomburst." Sora puts his Pokédex away. "We should give your moves a try," Sora said looking over at his friends and wondered who to challenge next. He looked over to Mina who was busy painting and he got an idea. "Hey Mina!" Mina looked up to the spikey-haired boy. "How about we have a practice battle?"

"Okay," Mina simply said putting her painting equipment away.

Kairi, Pikachu, and the rest of the Alolan nine gathered as Sora was about to battle Mina. Sora had chosen Pikipek for the battle and Mina has chosen Clefairy to battle.

"I wonder how Sora will handle his Pikipek?" Kiawe asked.

"Only one way to find out," Lana answered.

"You can have the first move," Mina said.

"Thanks," Sora said. "Pikipek! Start things up with Peck!"

Pikipek dove into towards Clefairy with ferocity.

"Dodge," Mina simply said as Clefairy jumped out the way. "Double Slap." Clefairy slaps Pikipek silly. "Meteor Mash!" Clefairy slams her fist into the woodpecker Pokémon.

"Shake it off, Pikipek!" Sora called out. "Move in with Flame Charge!" Pikipek obeyed charging into Clefairy hitting her hard. "Good hit, Pikipek! Flame Charge again!"

"What again?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"I think I know what he's doing," Illima said.

"What is he trying to do?" Sophocles asked.

"He's trying to build up Pikipek's speed," Illima explained. "Flame Charge increases speed from every use."

Illima's theroy is confirmed when Pikipek starts flying faster than normal.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Sora ordered. Pikipek flew with lightning speed as it starts spinning like a drill, hitting Clefairy on contact. As Pikipek landed a successful hit, Pikipek's eyes formed hearts as it became infatuated with Clefairy. "Crap! I wasn't expect this!"

"Looks like Pikipek activated Cute Charm," Acerola said.

"And I can guess you already knew it was a boy Pikipek," Lana guessed.

"I did," Kairi admitted. "And since Pikipek is in love with Clefairy, he won't be able to attack much."

"Pikipek! Boomburst!" Sora ordered. Pikipek was too immobilized by love to attack. "Crap!"

"Metronome," Mina said as she and her Clefairy start moving their arms back and fourth. Sora's eyes widened as he remembered the Cleffa and Clefairy use Metronome on Team Rocket. And he knew it'll pick a move out of random. Mina and Clefairy stopped moving their arms as Clefairy and fired Flamethrower at Pikipek. Pikipek fell to the ground beaten.

Sora ran up to his fallen Pikipek and picked him up.

"You okay, Pikipek?" Sora asked his Pokémon. Pikipek chirped sadly. "You got nothing to say sorry about. You gave it what you've got." Pikipek felt better.

With the battle over and done with, everyone gathered for an Alolan lunch prepared by Kairi and Mallow. Also special Pokémon food as well. Pikipek enjoyed so much. Pidgeotto handed Pikipek some of his. Pikipek looked at Pidgeotto and tilted his head.

 _"Kairi gave me a little too much to eat. So you need this more than I do."-_ Pidgeotto subtitle.

 _"Thanks."_ \- Pikipek subtitle.

Pikachu looks at the two bird Pokémon and already knew Pidgeotto had become a big brother figure to Pikipek. Maybe it was because Pikipek reminded Pidgeotto of himself when he was a Pidgey. Sora and Kairi noticed it as well.

"Look at that," Sora said. "Those two got so close in such a short time."

"I'll say," Kairi agreed. "It's almost like they're brothers."

Rowlet enjoyed the Pokémon food as well. Rowlet wanted more so he tried to move in on Pikipek's food when Pidgeotto grabbed his leg reaching for it. Rowlet looked up and saw Pidgeotto glare at the green owl Pokémon.

 _"Don't even think about it." -_ Pidgeotto subtitle.

 _"But I'm still hungry!" -_ Rowlet subtitle.

 _"Ask Kairi for more if you're hungry."_ \- Pidgeotto subtitle.

Rowlet pouted as he looked at the bigger bird Pokémon and flew up and landed on Sora's head again. Sora and Kairi chuckled.

"You know it's going to get old sooner or later," Sora said. Rowlet looked over to Kairi and gave her a puppy dog look saying he wants more. Kairi picked Rowlet up off Sora's head.

"Are you still hungry?" Kairi playfully asked. Rowlet nodded as Kairi took Rowlet back with the others and poured some more for Rowlet. "Here you go. But this is the last batch until I can make more, okay?" Rowlet started to dig in scarfing it down.

"And I thought Snorlax had an appetite," Sora joked remembering the grapefruit incident.

"I know, right?" Kairi also joked.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

Lillie and Lana looked at the two of them and smiled at the sight.

Just a little bit further, a young man wearing blue overalls and wearing a straw hat and with a Spearow perching on his shoulder were walking by when something caught his eye. It was a Rowlet among others. He knew that it was an Alolan Pokémon so he rushed over towards the group catching the group by surprise.

"Excuse me!" the young man called. "Where did you get this Rowlet?! And who's Rowlet is it?!"

"That Rowlet's mine actually," Sora answered. "Same for the Pikipek, too."

He looked over to Pikipek next to Pidgeotto. He took a good look at the other two bird Pokémon.

"I've gotta tell you, your bird Pokémon look incredible!" the young man said.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned the young man.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I've been rude. My name is Bryan. And this is my Spearow Beaky. Say hello, Beaky." The Spearow squawked introducing itself.

"Well I'm Sora," he introduced. "And this is Kairi. And the rest over there is Lillie, Illima, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu."

"Good to meet you, Sora," Bryan said. "But I must ask you where did you get this Rowlet? This Pokémon is rare outside of the Alola region."

"Sora caught him in Celadon City," Kairi said.

"Celadon City?" Bryan asked. "You mean you didn't go to Alola to get it?" Sora shook his head. "Judging by the look of this Pokémon, you did a good job with this one."

"Thanks," Sora said.

"You're welcome," Bryan said. "And the same can be said for Pidgeotto and Pikipek."

"Well, Pikipek I had for a short time," Sora said. "But thanks again."

"I take it that you have a huge fascination with bird Pokémon," Illima assumed.

"Sure do," Bryan said. "Bird Pokémon has always been a passion of mine. I've been traveling the world taking photos of bird Pokémon." Bryan took out a photo album from his backpack and showed the group his photographs of different bird Pokémon. There were some of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, Spearow and Fearow, and one with a Psyduck and many others from different regions.

"Amazing," Mallow said.

"I'll say," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I'm so very glad you all feel that way," Bryan smiled. He took out his camera and snapped a picture of Rowlet. The flash made Rowlet temporary blind and flew up to Sora's head once again. He snapped one with Pidgeotto and Pikipek also. Both bird Pokémon blinked until their sight came back.

"Why do you love bird Pokémon so much, Bryan?" Hapu asked.

"Well ever since I was a little kid," Bryan started his story. "I often heard stories of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres; the three birds of legend. Every night, my mom would read me the stories of these three birds as they flew in the skies of the world. I fell in love with bird Pokémon when I first heard it. I know what you're going to say, but too much is never enough. And there is also the legend of Ho-Oh. The legendary bird Pokémon who breathed its life into the deceased Pokémon Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Ho-Oh is said to fly in the sky leaving behind a beautiful rainbow."

Sora and Kairi remembered seeing Ho-Oh when they first met. They remembered how beautiful the sight was.

Even the Alolan nine were moved by the tale.

"That's quite a tale," Illima said.

"It sure is," Acerola agreed.

"I'll bet Kahili would be moved by that story," Mallow said.

"Who's Kahili?" Sora questioned.

"She's a world famous golfer," Kiawe said.

"Not only that, she's a tough Pokémon trainer who specializes with Flying Types," Sophocles added.

Illima took out a photo of her. Sora and Kairi took a look and saw a young woman with wings with a cowlick. Her eyes are light blue, and has a mole near her left eye. She wore a sky blue visor with a tiny orange patch. Her polo is a light cornflower grey blue with sky blue stripes, matching her hat, with two blue dot patterns on her polo. She's also wearing orange and white shoes looking like sandals.She is seen holding a golf club making a swing.

"Is this her?" Kairi questioned.

"It is," Illima answered.

"I've got to know where you are hiding those photos," Sora said.

"Trade secret," Illima simply replied putting the photo away.

"Well since you're a trainer, I was wondering if you would like to battle me," Bryan stated. "That's if you want to."

"Sure thing," Sora stated. "I'm sure Pikipek could use this to make up for what happened." Pikipek flew up to Sora's shoulder and smiled. Rowlet flew off of Sora's head also wanting to battle. "How do you want to do it."

"Make it a triple battle," Bryan stated. "What do you say?"

"Cool," Sora said accepting the challenge. Kairi holding Pikachu sat with the Alolan nine as they watch the battle underway. Sora had already chosen Pidgeotto, Rowlet, and Pikipek for this one, while Bryan is about to make his selection.

"Okay," Bryan started. "Beaky will be in this battle. Now time for Doduo and Dodrio to join up as well!" Bryan threw his two Pokéballs letting a Dodrio and a two-headed bird Pokémon that seems similar to Dodrio. Sora took out his Pokédex to analyze the two other Pokémon.

 **Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon.**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping, so one head can always keep watch for enemies while the other one sleeps.**

"Well two heads are better than one," Sora said. "Now what about Dodrio?"

 **Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Doduo**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that Dodrio has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest. The three heads represents joy, sorrow, and anger.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and looks at Doduo and Dodrio.

"I know this won't be easy," Sora said in his thoughts. "Spearow and Doduo I think I can handle fine; but it's Dodrio I think I'm going to have a hard time with."

"You think Sora has an edge in this?" Sophocles asked.

"Well he would if he used Pikachu in this," Lana said.

"Right. Electric Types has an edge on Flying Types," Mallow agreed.

"But do you think using Rowlet in this battle is a good idea?" Sophocles asked. "Rowlet is a Grass Type also."

"Well knowing Sora, he will have some ideas," Hapu simply stated.

Everyone all nodded as they agreed. Now the battle was about to start.

"Okay, Pidgeotto! Steel Wing on Spearow! Rowlet! Tackle on Doduo! Pikipek! Flame Charge on Dodrio!" Sora ordered his three Pokémon. Pidgeotto flew in charging at Spearow, Rowlet doing the same at Doduo, and Pikipek charges in on Dodrio.

"Beaky! Block that move with your Steel Wing! Doduo and Dodrio! You both use Quick Attack on Rowlet and Pikipek!" Bryan ordred.

Beaky blocks Pidgeotto's attack with its own Steel Wing. Both bird Pokémon were locked in combat, not one was backing down. Doduo and Dodrio runs fast as they hit both Rowlet and Pikipek.

"Rowlet! Leafage! Let's go!" Sora called as Rowlet unleashes his Leafage attack and sends it towards the two wingless bird Pokémon.

Over to Pidgeotto and Beaky, their attacks are still locked. Beaky tried to push back as hard as it could, but Pidgeotto's Steel Wing was just too strong as he pushed the opposing bird Pokémon back. Beaky wasn't going to back away.

"Beaky! Aerial Ace!" Bryan ordered. Bryan's Spearow flipped around as he flew at lightning speed.

"Pidgeotto! You use Aerial Ace too!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto moved the same way as Beaky. Both attacks hit at once, but the are both pushed back. "Wing Attack!"

"Drill Peck!" Beaky spinned its body like a drill as Pidgeotto flew towards Beaky. Both attacks hit their mark as both fell to the ground. Totally beaten and exhausted. Beaky just simply flew back to Bryan. "You okay, Beaky?" Spearow squawked in response. "You did great, Beaky. You should rest."

"Pidgeotto, return," Sora said calling Pidgeotto back to his Pokéball. "You battled hard. You deserve a good long rest."

"Your Pidgeotto did well against my Beaky," Bryan complemented. "Let's see how your other two birds handles mine. Doduo and Dodrio! You guys game?" Doduo and Dodrio all heads nodded confirming it.

"The battle isn't over till it's over," Sora said. "Rowlet! Pikipek! Let's keep going!" Rowlet and Pikipek both said stretching out their wings.

"That's what I like to hear! Doduo! Dodrio! Move in with Fury Attack!" Both multi-headed birds moved in to deliver their attacks at Sora's birds.

"Rowlet! Leafage! Pikipek! Boomburst!" Rowlet fires his Leafage towards the opposing bird Pokémon and while Pikipek fires a powerful sound based attack. The two attacks combined as they hit both Doduo and Dodrio. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all watched in amazement.

"I would never have expected this," Lillie said.

"Me neither," Kairi said. "Sora is just full of surprises!"

"And I can bet that's why she loves him that much," Acerola whispered to Mina. The Fairy Type trainer just simply nodded.

"Doduo! Dodrio!" Bryan called out. Both wingless birds were caught feeling the sound wave push them down into the ground as well getting hit with leaves. Once the attacks have subsided, Sora was surprised to see them both still standing after taking that kind of onslaught. "Gotta admit I didn't see that coming. But as you said before, the battle isn't over till it's over. Dodrio! Tri-Attack!" Dodrio obeyed as it fired Tri-Attack hitting both Rowlet and Pikipek. Kairi held Pikachu tight knowing Bryan was now playing for keeps.

"Hang in there," Kairi whispered to herself.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said worryingly for his teammates.

"Now Doduo! Use Fury Attack!" Doduo obeyed hitting both Rowlet and Pikipek good both of Sora's birds were taken back as they fell to the ground. Bryan was sure he won now. But to his surprise, both opposing Pokémon slowly got back up.

"Rowlet. Pikipek," Sora just said. "You still want to battle?" Rowlet kept their eyes on their opponents as they both started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were surprised by this. Even Bryan was caught off guard. "No way!"

"They're evolving!" Kiawe said.

"Both at once!" Lana said.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said in awe.

Once Rowlet and Pikipek finished evolving both had taken new forms. Rowlet was now taller and now had white, but it has brown feathers on his head, shoulders and back. Its heart-shaped,facial discis also white, and it has black eyes with dim irises that normally seem shut, a squat beak that has a white upper jaw and orange-dark colored lower jaw, and two short tufts of quills on the back of its head. Two green leaves bend around his face, looking like an asymmetric haircut; the leaf on his right is longer than the one on the left. Under his chin are two smaller leaves that resemble a bow tie, and there are two pointed ones on its rear that form its tail. His wings have two tan spots on the upper side and leafy plumage near the body on the underside. Inside the leaves under his wings are two orange-dark colored items like seeds. And he has orange-dark colored claws with two toes confronting forward and one confronting in reverse.

And Pikipek now had a longer beak with black at the tip and a red stripe added on. The new Pokémon now had a red zig-zag ring around the neck and the red feathers at the top was now black at the top and has gray plumage resembling eyebrows.

"So cool," Sora said taking out his Pokédex and scanned the two new Pokémon.

 **Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rowlet**

 **Type: Grass/Flying**

 **A bit of a dandy, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on its plumage can leave it unable to battle.**

 **Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pikipek**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **It eats berries and stores their seeds in its beak. When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires off all the seeds in a burst.**

"Dartrix and Trumbeak!" Sora beamed. "Two newly evolved Pokémon!"

Kairi smiled as she remembered when Litten evolved into a Torracat when he battled Koga. Koga's Arbok had the squeeze on Litten when he suddenly evolved. Kairi felt proud since both of Sora's Pokémon were getting stronger all the time, evolving or not.

Even Bryan was impressed by this sight, so he took out his camera and took a picture of the newly evolved bird Pokémon.

"I was not expecting this to happen," Bryan admitted. "This just made this battle even more interesting for me."

"Same for me," Sora said. "Dartrix! Use Tackle! Trumbeak! Drill Peck!" Dartrix and Trumbeak did the exact moves. The power of their moves had grown stronger when they hit.

Bryan wasn't going to call it quits just yet.

"Evolved or otherwise, they're no match for my Doduo and Dodrio!" Bryan stated. "Five heads are better than one! Dodrio! Tri-Attack!" Dodrio fired the attack again to send it towards Dartrix and Trumbeak.

"No you don't! Dartrix! Blow it away with Ominous Wind!" Dartrix flapped his wings much more slowly but stronger judging how the ghostly wind came out. The Ominous Wind was strong enough to send Tri-Attack back at its owner. Dodrio was frozen solid. "Okay Trumbeak! Flame Charge on Doduo!" Trumbeak charged at Doduo with his charge attack even stronger since after just evolving.

"Doduo! Dodrio!" Bryan cried out.

"Okay guys! Leafage and Boomburst again!" Sora called out to Dartrix and Trumbeak. Dartrix flapped his wings, but instead of Leafage, he let out Razor Leaf. Sora figured Dartrix had just learned it just after evolving. But Trumbeak's Boomburst was just the same as ever when the sound attack came out again.

The two attacks merged again creating a even stronger attack. Even with their speed, Doduo and Dodrio couldn't move out of the way since it came too fast; Dodrio was frozen solid and Doduo was too tired to run. Both Pokémon were hit by the blast. The ice surrounding Dodrio shattered as they both fell to the ground totally beaten. Kairi and Pikachu cheered as Sora had just won despite the odds being against him again. Even the Alolan nine were happy for their friend.

Bryan was at a total loss of words. He wasn't angry that he lost, but he just smiled.

"Come on back, you two," Bryan said withdrawing his worn out Pokémon. He walked up to Sora and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Sora. Not only for your victory, but for your newly evolved Pokémon, too."

"Thanks Bryan," Sora said shaking his hand. "You did an awesome job at raising them."

Bryan smiled at that. With the battle concluded Sora and his friends said their goodbyes to Bryan as he sets off looking for bird Pokémon.

Dinnertime came in as they had chicken stew this time. Sora especially love it as did everyone else.

Pidgeotto, Charmander, and Squirtle were surprised to see Rowlet and Pikipek had evolved. Pidgeotto was pretty proud of Trumbeak. Even Dartrix had matured a bit since evolving. That meant Dartrix would be a little too big to land on Sora's head now. And that was much to Sora's delight since he didn't want to imagine Dartrix's claws to dig into his skull.

After dinner, Sora and Pikachu were looking up in the night sky, thinking about seeing Ho-Oh on the day he and Kairi met. He also remembered that it was the day that he became a Pokémon trainer.

"Ho-Oh," Sora simply said. "That was the bird Pokémon Kairi and I saw. But as for the other three birds. Let's see." Sora took out his Pokédex to get info on the three birds of legend.

 **Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Flying**

 **Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall.**

The image of Sora's Pokédex switches from Articuno to a yellow bird Pokémon that appears to have sharp points at its wings, tail feathers, and head and a long needle-like beak.

 **Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Flying**

 **Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control thunder and lightning. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.**

Image of the Pokémon switches over to a phoenix-like Pokémon with its feathers at the wings and tail feather being made of flames. It even has a long flame plumage on its head.

 **Moltres, the Flame Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away as Kairi sits next to him. She lightly taps his shoulder getting the boy's attention.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted.

"What are you and Pikachu doing sitting here?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking," Sora simply said.

"About what?" Kairi asked wanting to know.

"About the day I first got Pikachu and became a Pokémon trainer," Sora simply said. "And when we met."

Kairi understood what he meant.

"I'll have to admit. It wasn't how I would except it would turn out," Kairi said. "But I am grateful for what you did for me."

"And you're welcome," Sora said. His face had a tinge of pink on his face. "And it was when we both saw Ho-Oh fly above us."

"It was a beautiful sight," Kairi said.

Sora gazed at Kairi again.

"Yeah it was," Sora said. Sora had a sudden urge to kiss Kairi on the lips. He had to fight those urges as best as he could. Pikachu just watched as he knew that it was bound to happen. But then the moment was interrupted.

"Kiawe! Your Marowak did it again!" Sophocles shouted.

Sora and Kairi went over to see what the fuss was about. Pikachu just facepalmed as they were close to kissing.

 _"Thanks a lot, Marowak. Thanks for ruining such a romantic moment._ " - Pikachu subtitle.

Pikachu joined up with Sora and Kairi as Marowak was picking a fight with Togedemaru.

"Marowak! I know you want to get stronger, but come on!" Kiawe scolded.

Marowak and Togedemaru were locked in close contact.

Sora and Kairi just shook their heads at the sight.

"I was so close to giving Kairi a kiss on the lips," Sora groaned in his thoughts.

Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Mina looked the two and they walked up to them.

"So what were you crazy kids up to?" Lana asked playfully.

Both had blushed.

"Nothing," Sora said blushing. "We were just talking."

"Just talking," Kairi also said.

"Oh sure you were," Mallow teased as she and Lillie snickered.

Sora and Kairi managed to break Marowak and Togedemaru up before a fight could get out. Everyone went to sleep in their sleeping bags. For some reason Kairi couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked right at Sora. She walked up to him and saw him sleeping soundly. She bent to him and smiled.

"I don't know why we feel so awkward when people ask if we're a couple," Kairi said in her thoughts. "I wanna to be able to say it openly to you. I want us to be able to express it with you. I want us to be together. I want to be able to say that I love you." With that said, she moved her head and pressed her lips against his. Pikachu opened one eye and saw Kairi kissing Sora on the lips. Pikachu quickly closes his eye not wanting to see Kairi spying on her. She kissed his lips for a minute or two before pulling away and whispered, "I love you."

Kairi blushed a little as she went back to sleep in her sleeping bag. She went to sleep feeling happy about her first kiss to Sora. As she slept she dreamt that it was just the two of them. They found themselves in a magical world to which stars all around them twinkled.

Music began playing as Kairi started to sing to him as she slow danced with Sora.

(Kairi)

 _Out here in the quiet of the night,_

 _Beneath the stars, and moon_

 _We both know we've got something on our minds_

 _We won't admit, but it's true_

 _You look at me, I look away._

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _But I don't know how to start_

 _I wanna tell you, but now_

 _I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

 _Be so hard to do?_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _And to say that, I love you._

 _I practice all the things that I could say,_

 _Line by line, every word_

 _I tell myself today could be the day,_

 _But every time, I lose my nerve_

 _I look at you, you look away_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _But I don't know how to start._

 _I wanna tell you, but now_

 _I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

 _Be so hard to do?_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _And to say that, I love you._

 _Why? Why do you turn away?_

 _It must be, you're afraid like me_

 _I try, but I can't pretend that I_

 _Don't feel for you the way I do_

 _Can't you see?_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _But I don't know how to start_

 _I wanna tell you, but now_

 _I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

 _Be so hard to do?_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _And to say that, I love you._

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _But I don't know how to start_

 _I wanna tell you, but now_

 _I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

 _Be so hard to do?_

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

 _And to say that, I love you._

"I love you, Sora," Kairi said moving her head and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora kissed her back.

Kairi woke up the next morning and looked around and saw everyone else asleep. Kairi got up and stretched her legs. Sora woke up feeling fresh as he saw her walk off. He got up and decided to join her.

Kairi looked up in the sky and saw the morning sky was beautiful today. Sora snuck behind her and tapped her shoulder. Kairi turned to face him.

"Morning Kairi," Sora greeted.

"Morning, Sora," Kairi said blushing. She was embarrassed about giving him that kiss from last night, but she shook it off. "Did you sleep good?"

"Sure did," Sora said, but for some reason, he had his fingers on his lips. To him, it felt like a kiss on the lips. Maybe he might have dreamed it. He decided not to question it for now. "What about you? Sleep okay?"

"J-just fine," Kairi said feeling nervous.

Sora and Kairi looked into each other when they heard something they didn't expect to see again. Flying above them was Ho-Oh. Both Sora and Kairi stared at awe as the majestic bird Pokémon flew by. But one of its feathers fell from one of its wings. Sora caught it and saw it was stripped with green at the tip, white in the middle, and red at the edge.

"The rainbow wing," they both said at once. They couldn't believe that Ho-Oh had appeared to them again. They returned to camp and saw the Alolan nine were just waking up.

"Where did you two wonder off to?" Sophocles asked.

"Would you guys believe that we just saw a legendary Pokémon?" Sora asked.

The Alolan nine looked at each other pretty skeptical.

"What do you mean?" Kiawe asked.

Sora didn't answer but he held up the Rainbow Wing and showed it to them.

The Alolan nine gasped at the sight of the majestic feather.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lillie asked surprised.

"Could that be the Rainbow Wing?" Illima asked.

"It is," Sora said.

"Ho-Oh flew above us and this appeared," Kairi said.

"This is the second time this happened to us," Sora said.

"You mean you saw Ho-Oh before?" Mallow questioned.

"It was when we first met," Sora said. "After Pikachu blasted those Pokémon hunters and their flock of Spearow away, Ho-Oh flew above us."

"My grandma would tell me stories about Ho-Oh," Kairi said. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it."

None of the Alolan nine could say anything as they looked at the feather in Sora's hand. Sora placed the feather in his pocket as he pulled out his Pokédex to hear what information it has on the legendary bird Pokémon.

 **Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.**

"You don't know how happy you've made me when I first met Kairi," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora puts his Pokédex away and looked into the sky and got wide-eyed at what he saw. "Guys! Look!"

Sora's friends all looked up and saw the rainbow above them. It was a marvelous sight to see. Mina started drawing the sight. She took out the exact colors of the rainbow above them. Even Pikachu and the other Pokémon were awestruck by the sight. Sora and Kairi figured it had to be the path Ho-Oh was flying.

They all looked at the rainbow with such amazement. Sora had serious doubts that anyone would believe it, but he and Kairi knew. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon all knew that none of them will ever forget this incredible sight.

 **I bet that you weren't expecting this for an ending to a chapter. Well here it is. And I hope that you liked the song I added to Kairi's dream. More will be on the way soon. More Pokémon, more battles, and so on. That'll be it for right now. Until next time.**


	33. Confessions of the Heart

**Episode 33:** **Confessions of the Heart**

Later that same day, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on to make their way to Saffron City for badge number six. Sora just couldn't shake the feeling on his lips. He could have sworn it felt like a kiss on his lips. Kairi was still thinking about the kiss she gave him while he slept. Kairi was worried about how Sora will react when she tells him. Just as they got further they are greated by a young man wearing thick glasses and with a bowl cut haircut.

"You there!" he shouted to the group. "The one with the Pikachu!" Everyone stopped to look at him. "You any good in a battle?"

"Yeah I am," Sora answered.

"Then prove it by battling me!" the young man said grabbing his Pokéball. "Six of mine against six of yours!"

"Alright then!" Sora said accepting his challenge. "Let's get this over with!" Sora got ready for a battle.

"Before we start," the young man said. "I'll let you know that my name is Louie the Great!" He gave off a loud scream feeling confident. He threw his Pokéball. "Chansey! Enter battle!" The Pokéball unleashes a Chansey.

"Chansey!" The egg Pokémon chirped.

Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the opposing Chansey.

 **Chansey, the Egg Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Hapiny**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.**

"Definitely not any of the Nurse Joy's Chansey," Sora said in his thoughts. "But there's no challenge too big for me!" Sora pulled out the Safari Ball and threw it. "Trumbeak! Go!" The Safari Ball unleashes Trumbeak as he flew in the air.

"Okay Chansey! Start things up with a Double Slap!" Louie ordered.

"Chansey!" Chansey chirped.

Chansey ran towards Trumbeak ready to smack Trumbeak hard.

"Trumbeak! Use Peck!" Trumbeak pecks at Chansey, driving the egg Pokémon back. "Now use Flame Charge!" Trumbeak charges at Chansey covered in flames. Chansey is hit pretty hard.

"Fight back with Egg Bomb!" Louie ordered. Chansey fires egg-like projectiles at Trumbeak. Trumbeak tries to dodge the move, but there too many eggs and they came too fast. Louie knew Trumbeak was on the ropes now. "Ice Beam!" Chansey hits Trumbeak hard as he fell to the ground hard. Trumbeak was knocked out. Sora pulled out his Safari Ball.

"Come back, Trumbeak!" Sora said. He pulled out a regular Pokéball and threw it. "Charmander! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Charmander ready for battle.

"Char, Char," Charmander said.

Louie holds up Chansey's Pokéball.

"Return Chansey!" Louie said calling back Chansey and pulls out another Pokéball. "Alright Raticate! Go!" The Pokéball unleashes a Raticate. Sora remembered battling Cassidy's Raticate back at the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Raticate.

 **Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rattata**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and starts the battle.

"Okay Charmander! Start up with Flamethrower!" Sora ordered.

Charmander fires his Flamethrower attack at Raticate. Raticate tried to dodge, butbthe attack came too quick.

"Raticate! Use your Water Gun attack!" Louie ordered. Raticate fired Water Gun at Charmander hard.

"Fight back with Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Charmander leapt towards the mouse Pokémon landing a powerful strike. Raticate fell to the ground knocked out. Louie called Raticate back and pulled out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Growlithe! Go!" Louie threw the Pokéball letting out his Growlithe. "You use your Fire Fang!" Growlithe obeyed by running towards Charmander.

"Dodge that and use Dragon Claw!" Sora said as Charmander barely moves taking the attack on the arm. Charmander swipes at Growlithe hitting the puppy Pokémon hard.

"Your Charmander is tough," Louie said. "But it won't stop my Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Growlithe obeyed by firing Flamethrower.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" Sora called out. Charmander fired his Flamethrower.

Kairi was at the edge of her seat watching the moves collide.

"Come on, Charmander," Kairi said tn a whisper.

Growlithe pushes hard to push back Charmander's attack; Charmander did the same thing. But Growlithe gave one power throw of Flamethrower cancelling out Charmander's attack. Charmander fell to the ground knocked out.

"Return Charmander," Sora said calling back Charmander. He pulls out another Pokéball and throws it. "Squirtle! Go!" The Pokéball lets out his Squirtle. Louie saw this coming.

"Return Growlithe," Louie said calling back his Growlithe. "I figured that you would try something like this. But let's see how you fair against this one." Louie pulled out a Great Ball and threw it. "Pinsir! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a Pinsir, but this Pinsir dark blue and the pincers are yellowish green. Stars swirls around Pinsir as it enters battle.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were surprised by the sight.

"A Shiny Pinsir!" Lillie gasped.

"So amazing!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Your Pinsir dosen't scare me!" Sora said. "Squirtle! Aqua Tail!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said swiinging his tail covered with water.

"Block that with Protect!" Louie ordered. Pinsir formed a protective barrier. Squirtle's attack bounced off. "Now use Vice Grip!" Pinsir took Squirtle in by the pincers. "Storm Throw!" Pinsir obeyed by giving Squirtle a powerful throw. Squirtle was about to hit an incoming tree.

"Squirtle!" Sora shouted out. "Water Gun on the tree!" Squirtle fired his Water Gun on the tree slowing him down. Squirtle then started to increase power sending Squirtle back. "Now use Skull Bash!" Squirtle obeyed, but instead of Skull Bash, the attack turned into Aqua Jet. Squirtle used the new attack and hurled right at the different colored Pinsir. The stag beetle Pokémon was knocked out. Louie called Pinsir back.

"You did great, Pinsir," Louie said. "You should rest up." He put the Great Ball away and pulled out a Pokéball. "You did good," Louie said. "But let's see how you handle my next one! Fearow! I choose you!" The Pokéball opens letting out a Fearow.

Sora calls Squirtle back and throws another Pokéball.

"Okay Pidgeotto! Let's go!" Pidgeotto isblet out as he enters battle. "Okay Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto charges at Fearow with his wings out to strike at Fearow.

"You use Drill Peck!" Louie ordered. Fearow spins its body at Pidgeotto ready to strike.

"Dodge and use Gust!" Pidgeotto dodges the attack and flaps his wings rapidly. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto strikes Fearow with a good hard Aerial Ace bringing the larger bird Pokémon down. But Fearow manages to get back in the air.

"Fire your Hyper Beam attack!" Fearow obeys when it fired Hyper Beam hitting Pidgeotto. Sora called Pidgeotto back and he threw another Pokéball.

"Okay Dartrix! Let's go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Dartrix. "Use Peck!" Dartrix charged at Fearow and hitting the bird Pokémon good. Fearow couldn't attack because of Hyper Beam. "Now use Tackle!" Dartrix moved in hitting Fearoe dead on. "Razor Leaf!" Dartrix fired Razor Leaf right at Fearow sending it down to the ground. Louie called Fearow back and took one last Pokéball.

"Okay! Raichu! Let's go!" Louie said throwing his Pokéball.

"Rai!" Raichu shouted as it entered the battle. Sora remembered Lt. Surge's Raichu and how tough he was. And how he turned the match around at the rematch. But this Raichu was different.

"Thunder Punch!" Louie called out.

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped in the air and delivered a devastating punch to Dartrix. Dartrix fell to the ground knocked out.

"Come back, Dartrix," Sora said calling Dartrix back. He looked to Pikachu at his side. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Then go!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battle.

"This takes me back," Kairi said.

The Alolan nine all look at her.

"What do you mean?" Sophocles asked.

"Remember when I told you that the Gym Leader at Vermillion City has a Raichu?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sophocles nodded.

"Well Sora and Pikachu battled against a Raichu and lost the first time," Kairi remembered. "But I noticed how Raichu didn't learn everything he needed to know after evolving. And I doubt this guy made that mistake."

The Alolan nine looked at the final round to start.

"Okay Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Pika, Pika, Pika," Pikachu said charging at Raichu.

"You use Quick Attack, too!" Louie said as Raichu used its attack to match Pikachu's speed.

Both attacks collided sending them both back.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called as Pikachu swung his tail glowing metallicly.

"Block that with Thunder Punch!" Louie ordered.

"Raichu!" Raichu said as it uses its electrifying punch to block Pikachu.

"Electro Ball!" Sora ordered as Pikachu swung his tail and sent the Electro Ball at Raichu.

"You use Electro Ball, too!" Louie ordered.

"Raichu!" Raichu fired Electro Ball in the same fashion as Pikachu. Both of their attacks collides before exploding.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Sora and Louie called out.

"Pika!/Rai!" Pikachu and Raichu fired their Thunderbolt attacks towards each other. Both did get hit, but they let out too much juice as they both fell to the ground totally drained of power.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out running to Pikachu.

"Raichu!" also called out running to his Raichu.

They helped their Pokémon up decided to call it a draw.

"You did great, Sora," Louie said shaking his hand.

"You too, Louie," Sora also said.

"Got to hand it to you, your Pikachu gave it what it had," Louie complemented.

"So did your Raichu," Sora said smiling.

Pikachu and Raichu were shaking hands as well to a good battle.

With the battle over and done with, they continued on with their journey. At least there was a Pokémon Center stationed at the area, since Sora had to let his Pokémon heal up after that battle.

Once they were healed, Sora and Pikachu decided to pick some berries growing in the area. Those were Oran Berries growing outside.

"Pika!" Pikachu said holding one up.

"Good job, Pikachu," Sora said taking the berry from his paw. "Just a few more and we'll be set. Sora and Pikachu kept picking berries when they heard rustling in the bushes. They both turned to see a small yellow rodent-like Pokémon. It looked like a Pikachu, but smaller. It had diamond-shaped ears on the top of their head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath their head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. And it had a black tail and it was shaped like a small lightning bolt. "A Pichu." Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pichu.

 **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokémon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks.**

"Makes me wish Kairi was here," Sora said. "She would fuss over how cute it is."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

Pichu stared at Pikachu for moment. Sora bent down to Pikachu.

"Why don't you say hello," Sora said. "You were a Pichu once. And you two are practically family."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Try a peace offering," Sora suggested handing Pikachu an Oran Berry.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded as he took the berry from his trainer's hand. Pikachu slowly approached the Pichu not wanting to scare Pichu away. Pikachu held out the berry to Pichu. The little mouse Pokémon sniffed the berry and took the berry. Pichu started to blush. As Sora looked at the Pichu he starts grinning slyly.

"I take it this Pichu is a girl," Sora said to himself. "And she has a crush on Pikachu."

Pikachu was pretty confused by Pichu's blush. Suddenly, a girl wearing a red cap and a white shirt with red short sleeves and half a Pokéball imprinted on the center. She also wore blue jeans. She also has short red hair.

"Pichu! I told you not to wonder off like that," the girl scolded. "Sorry about my Pichu. She tends to wonder from me."

"That's okay," Sora said. "At least your Pichu didn't get lost."

She looks at her Pichu blushing just being near Sora's Pikachu. She chuckled a bit.

"Are you having another one of your Pika crushes?" the girl asked her Pichu turning away.

"Pika crushes?" Sora asked confused. "You mean my Pikachu isn't her first crush?"

"Pichu is like that whenever she meets a Pikachu," the girl explained. "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Samantha."

"Sora," He introduced himself.

"Good to meet you, Sora," Samantha said. "Nice name though."

"Thanks," Sora said. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to rejoin my friends."

"It's cool," Samantha said. "But I would like to have a battle with you later. If that's okay with you."

"Sure thing," Sora said. "I'll hold you to that."

Sora and Samantha shook on it as they promised each other a battle. Sora stepped inside the Pokémon Center sat down on a bench Sora took out his Pokédex and accessed his Pokémon app and exchanged Dartrix and Trumbeak for Bulbasaur and Popplio. Sora was still obsessing over the feeling on his lips. He didn't want to confront Kairi about it out of fear of her taking it the wrong way. But he had to tell someone. And he knew exactly who to turn to.

Over to Kairi, she laid in the room that she and the other girls were sharing. Her heart was beating faster thinking about the kiss she planted on him in his sleep. Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Mina, Acerola, and Hapu came in. All of them were concerned for their friend.

"Kairi, are you still in here?" Hapu spoke up.

"Hi girls," Kairi greeted.

"You've been acting weird all day," Acerola pointed out. "And not the kind that I'm used to."

"I-it's nothing," Kairi lied.

None of the girls were buying it. Lillie went up to her. Lillie took her by the hands.

"Kairi, it's okay," Lillie said kindly. "Just tell us what's bothering you. You'll feel better when you get it off your chest."

Kairi looked at Lillie. Kairi looked at her as well as the other girls. She couldn't hide it anymore. She had to tell them.

"Okay, if have to know," Kairi said taking a deep breath. Her heart was beating like crazy and she's blushing up a storm. "I..." Kairi paused before taking another deep breath. "...kissed Sora on the lips while he was sleeping." Her face turned even redder when she said that. She looked at her friends and saw their faces as they were all surprised to hear that.

"You kissed him on the lips while he was sleeping?" Lana asked as Kairi nodded.

"And how many kisses does that make?" Mallow asked slyly.

"One," Kairi simply said.

"ONE?!" the Alolan girls exclaimed.

Kairi just nodded as she kept blushing.

The girls all looked among themselves and then back at her.

"Don't tell me it was your very first kiss," Acerola said.

"It was," Kairi said.

"You mean to tell me you never kissed anybody on the lips before?" Lana asked.

"No," Kairi simply said.

"Not even once?" Mina finally asked.

"No," Kairi repeated. "I don't know why I feel so awkward whenever someone would ask if we were a couple, and I would get jealous whenever there other girls who would come on to him. I even got jealous when that Giselle girl came on to him." Her friends all looked at her as they knew it was true. "So I'm going to say it openly to you. I love Sora! I've loved him ever since the day we met; when he saved me from those two hunters. But I don't know if he loves me back!"

Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went up to her and gave Kairi a big hug around her.

"You'll never know unless you tell him," Lana said.

"Lana's right," Mallow agreed. "You should tell Sora your feelings."

"You shouldn't let your fears stop you from admitting the feelings in your heart," Acerola added.

"Love is like paint," Mina said. "The color of love will make a beautiful painting."

"And if he doesn't feel that way, just know that we will be there for you," Hapu said.

"But if he does, just know that he will be there for you," Lillie said. "And we all think he does."

Kairi hugged her friends back feeling better about coming clean with her feelings.

Over to Sora he and Pikachu found the guys in the room he was sharing with the boys. Pikachu jumps off of Sora's shoulders and on the lower bed.

"Hey Sora!" Kiawe said. "Got what you were looking for?"

"Sure did," Sora said showing them the Oran Berries.

"That's great," Sophocles said taking one.

"But there's something I think you guys should hear," Sora said. The guys all looked him interested in what he had to say.

"What?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, I'm going to start off with a question," Sora said. "Have any of you guys been kissed while you were sleeping? And I don't mean by your moms!"

Kiawe, Illima, and Sophocles all shifted their eyes as they all understood what he meant; Kiawe and Illima mostly.

"Perhaps you should explain it to us," Illima said.

"Well," Sora gulped. "I don't know how to put it, to be honest. But I felt like that I was kissed on the lips last night."

All the guys all looked at each other and nodded.

"And I suspect it was Kairi who did the deed," Illima said. "I mean Lana, Mallow, Acerola, Mina, and Lillie are likely suspects; but Kairi is the very most likely."

"You know what, Illima?" Sora stated. "You're right. It's just a feeling that I have. But I'm not really a hundred percent sure that it was her."

"It might not have been a kiss," Kiawe stated. "Maybe you might have dreamed it. Feelings can manifest themselves into your dreams. And that's Acerola's department."

"And you could be right too, Kiawe," Sora said. "But..."

"Look Sora, it's very obvious that you like Kairi a lot," Sophocles said. "We all saw the signs. Remember when you two held each other in Gringey City when Magnemite first showed up? And what about when you danced with her at Johnny and Belle's wedding? And when your cousin asked if you two were a couple? And how jealous you got when that Gary guy was coming on to her? And in all the times that you would make those goofy faces when you eat whatever she cooks? And how when you accused Kiawe of touching her boo-" Kiawe holds his mouth shut.

"Okay Sophocles! We all get the idea!" Kiawe snapped not wanting to remember the accusation he recieved along with a punch in the face. "Just tell us how you feel and we promise we won't tease you about it anymore."

"Kiawe and I have our words; but I won't speak for Sophocles," Illima said as Sophocles puffed his cheeks glaring at the Normal Type trainer.

Sora took a deep breath and had to admit his feelings for Kairi.

"The only person I told my feelings was my aunt," Sora admitted. "So I'm going to tell you guys now." Sora took a pretty big gulp and started to let off a little sweat. "I love her." Sora had finally admitted it to his friends. "But I don't know if she feels that way towards me."

Illima walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I think she does," Illima said. Sora looked up to Illima and saw how serious he is. "It's pretty obvious that she does. Mina could paint a painting of love. Just remember you saved her life on that fateful day. You risked your life to keep her and Pikachu safe from harm. Feelings like that can go two ways. I won't force you to admit your love for Kairi directly to her, because it will be insulting to both you and her. Just do when you feel it's right."

Sora looked at his friend letting it all sink in. Sora nodded as he understood what he was talking about. The boys rejoined the girls as they all stepped outside and found Samantha waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Samantha said. "I was starting to think that you weren't gonna show."

"I never turn down a challenge," Sora said. "I'm ready to battle when you are!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Let's make this a three on three battle," Samantha said.

"You got it!" Sora accepted.

"Looks like another battle going on," Mallow said as she giggled.

"This should be fun to watch," Sophocles said as Mina nodded.

Both Sora and Samantha got into positions as the battle was about to start. Samantha made the first choice. She took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Tentacool! Go!" As she threw the Pokéball, it unleashes a blue jellyfish-like Pokémon with ruby red cores on the head and and a smaller one in the forehead. It also has two tentacles. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the jellyfish Pokémon.

 **Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Poison**

 **Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it is removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea.**

A Tentacool," Sora said to himself. He looks over at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said raising his paw.

"Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu went into battle.

"So you're using your Pikachu," Samantha scoffed. Pichu watched as she sat on her shoulder. "My Tentacool can handle any Electric Type."

"I don't doubt it," Sora said. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he fired his Thunderbolt at Tentacool.

"Dodge it!" Samantha ordered as Tentacool jumped out of the way in time. "Fire your Poison Sting!" Tentacool fired a barrage of Poison Sting at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu moved out of the way of the Poison Type attack. "Electro Ball!" Pikachu fired Electro Ball right at the Tentacool hitting its mark. Tentacool was sent flying, but it wasn't licked yet. "That's one tough jellyfish."

"Tentacool, you use your Water Pulse!" Tentacool formed a giant ball of water and hurled it right at Pikachu.

"Block that with Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu obeyed by firing Electro Ball at the ball of water causing it to explode on contact. But that's when Tentacool jumped up. Sora and Pikachu gasped at the sight.

"Now you use Bubble Beam!" Samantha ordered as Tentacool fired bubbles right at Pikachu, not giving him a chance to dodge it.

"Pikachu! Use your Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu used the speed attack to hit the jellyfish Pokémon on the mark. Tentacool was sent back. But suddenly, Tentacool was starting to evolve. Tentacool grew bigger and formed more tentacles. And it now has two beak-like parts at the bottom. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine got wide-eyed at the sight.

"It evolved!" Lana exclaimed. "It's now a Tentacruel!"

"I did not see that coming!" Kiawe shared her shock.

Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Tentacool**

 **Type: Water/** **Poison**

 **Tentacruel has large red orbs on its head. The orbs glow before lashing the vicinity with a harsh ultrasonic blast. This Pokémon's outburst creates rough waves around it.**

"I would hate to be a fish in the ocean," Sora said to himself. "Especially when Tentacruel are around." Sora puts his Pokédex away and smirked. "But it's still going down!" Sora clinched his fist. "Like they say, the bigger they are! The harder they fall! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

Kairi looked upon both of Sora and Pikachu As she smiled for the two of them.

"Go for it Sora!" Kairi cheered. Sora turned and nodded as he nodded to her. That gave him the motivation to win the battle.

Sora turned back to Samantha and her Tentacruel.

"Okay, Pikachu! Go! Quick Attack!" Sora called out to Pikachu as he ran towards the jellyfish Pokémon and hitting it. Sora quickly noticed that Tentacruel was moving slowly after evolving. "Maybe Tentacruel is much faster in the water than it is on dry land," Sora said in his thoughts. "Pikachu! Get on Tentacruel's face!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Pikachu got onto the large jellyfish Pokémon's face.

"Tentacruel! Shake it off!" Samantha called out. Tentacruel tried to shake off Pikachu, but he just held on.

Sora grinned as Tentacruel tried to shake off Pikachu. "Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Tentacruel taking serious damage. Pikachu jumps off as Tentacruel fell to the ground totally beaten.

"Tentacruel, return," Samantha said calling Tentacruel back. "You battled good. You deserve a good long rest." She puts the Pokéball away and pulls out another one. "Alright Butterfree! Go!" Samantha threw her Pokéball as it lets out a Butterfree. This Butterfree had a purple marking on the bottom wings.

Sora figured that this Butterfree is female since his is male; he would have stuck with Pikachu, but he decided to make a switch.

"Okay Pikachu, you've battled enough!" Sora called to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu ran back to Sora as he readied a Pokéball.

"Okay Charmander! Go!" Sora said as threw his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens as Charmander enters the battle in a blazing entrance.

"Charmander!"

The Alolan nine noticed how well Sora was battling.

"Anyone notice on how well Sora is battling just now?" Lana asked.

"I've seen him fired up before," Kiawe said. "But his flames are burning even more hotter and even more passionately than usual."

"And I think we all know why," Illima said as he, Kiawe, and Lana looked at Kairi. Illima figured it was about how he shared his feelings with him, Kiawe, and Sophocles earlier. But instead of being a nervous wreck, he's coming out fighting more so than usual.

"Ladies first," Sora said to Samantha.

"Trying to be a gentleman are you?" Samantha taunted. "That won't work on me! Butterfree! You use Bug Buzz!" Samantha's Butterfree vibrates her wings at a rapid pace creating a strong sound wave.

"Charmander! Jump out the way!" Sora called out to Charmander. Charmander jumps put of the way as the attack missed its mark. "Use Flamethrower!"

"CHAR!" Charmander fires a powerful Flamethrower attack hitting the opposing Butterfree. Samantha's Butterfree was taken out with just one hit.

"Butterfree!" Samantha gasped. She called her Butterfree back. She was starting to get pissed off. She pulled out one more Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Okay! Ninetales! Go!" Samantha shouted. Her Ninetales entered the battle ready to end it quickly.

"Come on back, Charmander," Sora said calling back the lizard Pokémon. He puts Charmander's Pokéball away and pulls out one more. "Let's go, Popplio!" Sora throws the Pokéball as Popplio enters the battle blowing a series of bubbles.

"Ninetales! Confuse Ray!" Samantha ordered as Ninetales fired a white ball of light from its mouth and sends towards Popplio.

"Block it with Bubble Beam!" Sora called out as she fired her attack cancelling the attack. The bubbles hits Ninetales dead on.

"Use your Flamethrower and combine it with Extrasensory!" Samantha ordered as the fox Pokémon fired its Flamethrower attack and used the Psychic Type Attack to manipulate the move. The combo of Flamethrower and Extrasensory created a fiery snake construct and sends it towards the sea lion Pokémon. Sora wasn't backing away from that.

"Two can play at the combo game!" Sora said getting an idea. "Popplio! Fire your Bubble Beam again! And follow it with Ice Beam!" Popplio fired Bubble Beam into the air surrounding the fire snake. Kairi and the Alolan nine couldn't figure out what he was trying to pull off. Even Samantha was surprised by this. Popplio jumped in the air and fired Ice Beam all around hitting every single bubble turning into ice balls. The frozen bubbles falls all and dissolves the fire contruct catching Ninetales off guard. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Popplio launched herself at Ninetales hitting her on the mark. Ninetales wasn't done yet.

"That was a good move!" Samantha said. "But my Ninetales isn't done yet! Ninetales! Inferno!"

Ninetales's eyes glows as it unleashed a bluish purple flame from its mouth and sends it towards Popplio. Kairi just covered her eyes as the Alolan nine all knew how powerful the attack is. Sora wasn't worried about how strong the attack is, but he had another idea.

"Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered as Popplio lets out purplish pink heart-shaped sound waves cancelling out Ninetales's Inferno. The attack hits the fox Pokémon sending it back. "Now one more Aqua Jet!" Popplio launches towards Ninetales like a torpedo. The attack hits Ninetales knocking it out.

"He did it!" Lillie cheered. Kairi uncovered her eyes and saw that Popplio was still okay.

"He did it," Kairi repeated. She was so very proud of how Sora had won. Samantha was at a total loss of words as she fell to her knees.

"I lost," Samantha whispered to herself. Pichu nuzzled her trainer.

"Pichu, Pichu," Pichu chirped as Samantha looked at her faithful Pichu. She smiled.

"You're right, Pichu," Samantha said. "I gave it what I had." Samantha walked up to Sora and shook his hand. "Congrats Sora. You gave it your all. You're a real tough trainer, Sora."

"You too, Samantha," Sora complemented back at her. Samantha and her Pichu had left as they waved at him and Pikachu. As the group traveled through the woods, they made a stop at a pizza parlor and had a pizza dinner all on Lillie. After they ate, they made their way into the woods and stopped for the night.

Sora sat at a log and he took out the Rainbow Wing and looked at it and that's when Kairi joined him. Sora took notice of her and smiled.

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted. "Something on your mind?"

"Just thought maybe I'd sit with you," Kairi said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind," Sora said. "Have a seat." Kairi obliges him sitting on the log next to him.

"You know, I was pretty impressed by the way you battled today," Kairi said.

Sora chuckled, "I impressed even myself. Pikachu, Charmander, and Popplio handled it like it was no problem. More so than usual."

"I know," Kairi said. "You gotten so good after such a short time."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. Sora looked at her and remembered the talk he had with Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles; he especially remembered the pep talk Illima had about telling her. Sora took a deep breath and spoke up. "Hey Kairi."

"Yes Sora?" Kairi turned to him. Sora was beginning to have second thoughts about it.

"N-n-nothing. Nevermind," Sora turned away blushing. "I can't do it," he said in his thoughts.

"Don't bring it up and then drop it," Kairi said. "Just tell me what's on your mind and I'll listen."

Sora turned to Kairi and looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't lie about his feelings anymore. He had to take a stab at it, but he lost the nerve completely. Before he could take off Kairi grabbed his hand and he turned to her.

"Kairi?" Sora spoke.

"There's something I want to share with you too, Sora," Kairi admitted. Kairi looked up to Sora and blushed. "From the day that we met; when you saved my life that day. I always wanted to be with you."

"But you are with me," Sora said. "We've been traveling together since that day."

"I know," Kairi said. "But there's something a whole lot more than that. Something I want to say to you, but I don't know how you will react. But I want you to know right now." Kairi took a moment to take a deep breath and her heart was beating faster and faster. "I love you."

Sora got wide-eyed when he she finally said it to him.

"Can you repeat that?" Sora asked wanting to make sure that he didn't mishear her.

"I love you, Sora," Kairi admitted. "I've been in love with you from the day when you saved my life from those awful hunters. From the day we met. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul."

Kairi looked at Sora as he just stared at her letting it sink in. Sora had to let it out.

"That's what I was going to tell you," Sora admitted to her. "What I was going to say was I love you too, Kairi. You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. You've been good to me. I always loved how you would gush over how cute a Pokémon was, and that is cute. I want you to know it and I don't care who knows it; I love you more than anything in the world."

Kairi was incredibly moved by Sora's confession of love he had for her. Kairi started to cry in happiness as she hugged him tight. Sora hugged her back. She cried for a moment before the two lovebirds kissed each other with so much passion. They were lost in their kiss as they didn't notice Lillie walking up with Snowy and stops as she and the Alolan Vulpix began blushing at the sight.

Pikachu saw Lillie and Snowy and went up to see for himself. Not too long, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pidgeotto, and Popplio joined in when they saw their trainer and Kairi kissing. Lillie and Snowy quickly turns and walks away while Sora's Pokémon continued to watch.

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss and stared into each other for a moment.

"That's the second kiss I have ever had," Kairi said.

"Second kiss?" Sora questioned.

"The first one was from last night," Kairi admitted. That struck Sora like a cord. He knew he didn't dream it after all.

"And I slept through it?" Sora playfully pouted. Kairi giggled along with Sora as he took her in his arms again. "Well at least I was awake for the second. Shall we go for thirds?"

"Of course," Kairi answered as they kissed again. Their kiss was even more passionate than the last kiss.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu sweetly said as Sora and Kairi stopped kissing. The now to be couple turned and saw Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Popplio looking at them sweetly.

"You guys been there long?" Sora questioned. His Pikachu and the other Pokémon all nodded. Sora and Kairi smiled and gestured them to come over. Pikachu and the other Pokémon went towards Sora and Kairi joining the couple. The Alolan nine had already drifted into sleep as Sora and Kairi kissed each other goodnight. Sora and Kairi fell asleep as they drifted off to dreamland.

Meanwhile, in a Pokémon Center further away, Gary was going over his strategy for his next Gym battle. But there were some doodles of Gary and Kairi written on several pieces of paper. And one with "Gary x Kairi 4ever!" in a giant heart.

 **Well this is something. Sora and Kairi are now a couple; about time, right? Well let's hope the happy couple the best of luck, and how will Gary react to Sora and Kairi being together? More to come for the story.**


	34. You're a Star, Popplio!

**Episode 34: You're A Star, Popplio!**

The very next morning, Sora sat up and looked around. He yawned as he laid back down and saw Kairi staring back at him.

"Whao!" Sora yelled as he sat up as she giggled at him. "Come on, Kairi. That old trick?"

"I can't help myself," Kairi said. "Just wanted to surprise you since we're an official couple now." Sora puffed his cheeks as his cheeks turned pink. Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek.

"I am so gonna get you back for this," Sora said to his new girlfriend.

"I'm sure you will," Kairi teased.

The Alolan nine all gathered around for a small boxed cereal breakfast when they noticed how happy Sora and Kairi were.

"Morning you guys," Sora said.

"Morning," Mallow greeted back.

"You two seem to be in a good mood today," Acerola pointed out.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Sora joked making Kairi giggle. Kairi grabbed Sora by the hand.

The Alolan nine all looked among themselves; all but Lillie as she's still blushing. Sophocles noticed the blush.

"What's the matter with you, Lillie?" Sophocles asked. Lillie didn't answer.

Sora and Kairi both looked at Lillie and saw how red she's getting. Lillie saw them looking at her so she turns away. Sora leaned over to Kairi.

"Do you think that she saw us kissing?" Sora whispered.

"Most likely," Kairi answered also whispering. "You think we should tell them?"

"We might as well," Sora nodded. "They would just figure it out anyway." Sora looked at his friends and decided to make this big announcement. "Well guys, as you all know, Kairi and I have traveling together since the day I became a Pokémon trainer. Just try not to be surprised when we let it out."

Eight of the Alolan nine all looked at each other and they got wide-eyed while Lillie turned to face them.

"We'll try not to be," Lana said.

They sat there wanting to hear what they had to say. Sora put his arm Kairi's shoulder as they smiled.

"The thing is..." Sora started.

"...we're a couple!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

They all sat there for a moment and they all turned to Lillie who nodded to confirm it.

"It's true," Lillie finally spoke. "I saw them kissing last night." Lillie looks up to the couple and smiled. "I'm very happy for you two."

"You saw them kissing?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"And we missed it?" Acerola pouted.

The Alolan nine got up and congratulated the two lovebirds. Kiawe nuggies Sora while Lana and Mallow high-five each other. Mina even smiled and Hapu took off her bonnet and threw it in the air.

"Yee-haw!" Hapu shouted.

They congratulated the couple for finally taking the first step. The group continued on with their journey and for Sora to win his sixth Gym badge. As they stopped for Kairi to make some lunch for them. She decided to try macaroni and cheese lunch with a salad to go with it.

Sora had already let out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Popplio, and Pidgeotto so that Sora could polish his Pokéballs.

Popplio was throwing a private bubble party for the other Pokémon. Pikachu and Snowy were popping some, but that's when Bulbasaur and Squirtle were joining in. Charmander was watching Marowak doing some hard swings with bone. Marowak instructed Charmander not to get close since he didn't want the Fire starter of Kanto to get hurt.

Unknown to anyone, a Seel is seen floating on its back when a bubble hits the Pokémon on the nose.

"Seel?" Seel climbed out of the water and saw Popplio blowing some bubbles. "SEEL!" Seel's eyes formed hearts at the eyes (yep, it's a male Seel). "Seel, Seel! Seel, Seel!" Seel clapped its flippers.

Seel watched Popplio rejoin the group along with the humans and other Pokémon for lunch. Once they were finished, the group started to proceed with their journey. Pikachu and Popplio was riding on Sora's shoulders but then they spotted a small purple and yellow bipedal Pokémon looking around. It had short blonde hair and bug lips. This Pokémon had a white flower in it's hair. For some reason, it was looking for something.

"Look at that," Lillie said.

"A Smoochum!," Kairi gushed. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute!"

Sora giggled finding his girlfriend's gushing so cute. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at Smoochum.

 **Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Psychic**

 **Smoochum actively runs about, but also falls quite often. Whenever the chance arrives, it will look for its reflection to make sure its face hasn't become dirty.**

"What's a Smoochum doing out here?" Kiawe asked.

"And what is it looking for?" Mallow asked.

Before anyone could voice their opinions, a boy a little bit older than Sora and Kairi came running along with two other Pokémon. He wore a red shirt with black patterns and wore sunglasses. He also wore a black leather jacket and red pants with holes at the knees. He also has short blonde hair. One is small and yellow Pokémon with black stripes on its body and arms. It also has plug-like horns on its head. And it has a lightning-shaped mark on its belly. The other is a small red Pokémon with a yellow flame-shaped mark on its belly. It also has a single red spike on its back and a long red tail and there are many red lumps on its head, resembling hair. And it has a metal shackle around its neck. Both Pokémon were wearing little leather jackets and sunglasses as well. Sora pointed his Pokédex at the two new Pokémon.

 **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.**

 **Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.**

"Who is that guy?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "But we should help out."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went up to him.

"Did you find it yet?" the boy asked his Smoochum. Smoochum shook her head sadly. "Aw man! That one is always sneaking out. Where did go this time?"

"Excuse me," Sora called out to him. He turned and saw the group approaching him. He started to eye the ladies in the group. "What's going on?"

The boy just ignored Sora and went up to the girls. He went over to each of the girls

"Oh my gosh," he said. "Such beautiful girls you all are." He took each of them by the hand and kissed each of them. He did it the order of Lillie, Hapu, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Kairi. Sora started to grit his teeth pretty hard in an act of jealousy. His eyes started to burn in rage. Pikachu and Popplio were worried now as they jumped off. Illima, Sophocles, and Kiawe just stared at the boy.

"What's his deal?" Sophocles questioned.

"Just one of those ladies man types," Kiawe pointed out.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Popplio," Popplio said.

"I've been rude and I haven't even introduced myself yet," he said. "My name is Blake Devon. And now I must ask for your names."

"Lillie."

"Hapu."

"Lana."

"Mallow."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"Kairi."

"Such wonderful names," Blake said in a princely manner. Blake went up Kairi once more, but Sora was getting pissed. Sora grabbed Kairi by the hand and pulled her to him. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Kairi's boyfriend," Sora hissed.

"I didn't even notice you," Blake simply said making Sora angry.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't notice me?! I was the one who spoke up!" Sora snapped at Blake.

"So all these are in your own harem?" Blake questioned making the other girls blush.

"We're right here, too!" Sophocles said.

"I didn't notice you three either," Blake said making Kiawe and Sophocles hang their heads as Illima just shook his head while shrugging.

Sora was about to clobber Blake when she grabbed him by the arm.

"It's not worth it, Sora," Kairi said. "And besides, I would choose you over him anyday. And weren't you the one who said about helping him out? "

Sora smiled making him calm down.

"You're right," Sora said. "I almost forgot." He turned to Blake. "Look, you and your Pokémon are looking for something."

Blake blanced as he remembered.

"Oh that's right! My girlfriend's Seel! We were looking for him because Seel had snuck out again!" Blake explained.

"Seel?" Sora questioned.

Popplio tilted her head along with Sora when suddenly the group heard a new voice call out to them.

"Blake!" a girl's voice called out. They turned to see a blonde girl running towards them. Her hair was long enough to reach pass her back and she was wearing a pink shirt that exposed her midriff and wore white pants. "Did you find Seel yet?" She stopped to see the group. "Blake!" she said in a pulse of anger. "Are you hitting on girls behind my back again?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine looked at Blake as he tried to look for an excuse to tell his girlfriend. "Stop! I don't wanna hear it!" She turned away from crossing her arms she looked down and sees Popplio next to Pikachu. Her heart melted at the sight of this new Pokémon. "OH MY GOSH! A POPPLIO!" She ran up to Popplio and hugged her tight. "You're such a little cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Pikachu was confused by this girl. Pikachu didn't want to take a chance of her fawning over Pikachu like that one girl back in Viridian Forest so he went back to Sora. She turned to the group. "Who does this little cutie belong to?" She looks around as Sora just raised his hand.

"Popplio's mine actually," Sora admitted. Sora walked up to the girl to get Popplio back from her.

"You mean this little one is yours?" the girl questioned as Sora nodded. "I was hoping if you would like to trade for one of my Pokémon for this little darling!"

"No thanks," Sora said. "I don't think I'll be trading any of mine anytime soon."

"Aw, why not?" the girl pouted.

Popplio breaks free of the girl's arms and went behind her trainer's leg.

"I'm with you, Popplio," Sora said patting her. "Anyway, your boyfriend already introduced himself and now it's your turn. Who are you and why are you interested in my Popplio?"

"Oh right," the girl said. "My name is Veronica. And I love Water Type Pokémon with a huge passion. Water Type Pokémon are the most wonderful Pokémon in the world. I had just got back from the Seafoam Islands and captured a Seel living there. But for some reason he always getting away. So my boyfriend and I are out looking for the little dear."

"Is that right?" Sora commented when he heard more than he expected. Fortunately, he and his friends didn't have to look when Seel suddenly appeared right before Popplio. "I'm guessing that's him." Seel starts clapping his flippers and took Popplio in by flipper. Popplio broke away from the seal Pokémon and shot Bubble Beam to get him away from her. Seel had fallen back and then got back up. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the white Pokémon.

 **Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away when Veronica went to Seel and hugged him tight.

"There you are my little Seely Weely!" Veronica said rubbing her cheek against hers. "You had me very, very worried."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine joined Blake and Veronica back to their academy as she explained to the group that Blake has an act to flirt with beautiful girl he comes across. Sora and his friends all understood. They finally reached the school and saw how huge it was compared to the Pokémon Tech School.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had finally caught up with the group after losing track of them in a matter of days.

"Finally! We've found them!" Jessie proclaimed.

"And after that mishap with the fruitcake who stole what we stole!" James added.

"Just imagine what kind of Pokémon must be inside those school walls," Jessie said.

"So many gems right for the taking," James also said.

"I just know the boss will be tickled with joy when we bring all the Pokémon we've caught directly to him!" Meowth said.

"And along with Pikachu! The boss will make us top executives for Team Rocket!" Jessie said.

"And we get to boss Cassidy and Butch around instead of the other way around!" James added.

"That bitch Cassidy will finally be at the end of the ropes where she belongs!" Jessie cheered. "Come on you two! We have lots of planning to do!"

"Yeah!" All three cheered at once.

When they entered the school grounds, they all could see the students wearing almost the same thing. The boys were all wearing white shirts under light blue blazers and a black tie to go with it and black dress pants.

The girls were wearing what looks like a white dress with a pointed light yellow collar and red loosely-bowed tie; Juliet sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy.

The students were looking at the new group with so much chatter to go with it. They all knew they couldn't be students, but the girls were mostly eyeing Sora's Pikachu and Popplio.

They entered an old music room and looked around. Blake and Veronica entered different dressing rooms.

"Feel free to look around," Blake said.

"This room looked smaller on the outside," Sora said.

"Sure did," Illima agreed.

Sora took a look piano in the middle of the room. He didn't bother to touch it because he didn't want to get into trouble with their hosts. They didn't wait for too long when the couple the group had just met stepped out wearing the exact uniforms the other students were wearing. Blake had taken off his sunglasses and revealed his eyes are violet blue.

"Hope you didn't wait long," Blake said.

"Not at all," Kiawe said.

"Just letting this sink in," Mallow said.

"So, Sora is it?" Blake started. "I take it that you're a Pokémon trainer, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sora answered.

"Well, I have a bit of a favor to ask you and your friends," Blake said. "We're putting together a water show for the whole school tomorrow, but we're very short-handed on staff. So we were wondering if you could help out anyway you can."

Sora was skeptical about helping this guy out after making a move on Kairi like that. Just before he could answer, Veronica spoke up.

"And don't worry, Blake won't make a move on your girlfriend this time," Veronica said.

"I hope not," Sora said in a low tone. Kairi held his arm and kissed him the cheek.

"And even if he does, I know you'll be there for me," Kairi said. Sora smiled feeling better.

Sophocles rolled his eyes at the sight while the girls were swooning over the sight.

"The water show is basically some of us performing water ballet along with Water Type Pokémon," Veronica said. "But I was wondering if you could lend me your Popplio for the show."

"Um..." Sora had to think it over for a moment. He looked over to Popplio to see if she wants to take part of it. "What do you think, Popplio? Is it something you want to do?"

"Popplio! Popplio! Popplio!" Popplio clapped.

"Looks like Popplio is up for it," Kairi said.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I guess I'm game too," Sora said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"I can lend a hand too," Lana chipped in. "I specialize with Water Types too."

"And the rest of us can help out anyway we can," Illima said as the rest voiced their opinions.

Then it was settled. Blake and Veronica held each other's hand as Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and their Pokémon were pitching in.

Over at the school's swimming pool. Sora and his friends were amazed by just how many Water Type Pokémon were present. Some Magikarp, Goldeen, Krabby, Seel, Poliwag, Staryu, Shellder, Psyduck, Tentacool and a small blue seahorse like Pokémon. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the blue seahorse.

 **Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Horsea eats small insects and moss off of rocks. If the ocean current turns fast, this Pokémon anchors itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away.**

Lana took interest as she let out her own Shellder to help out. Sora meant to get intel on Lana's Shellder.

"I wonder what Dexter has to say about you, Shellder," Sora said.

 **Shellder, the Bivalve Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **At night, this Pokémon uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the seafloor sand and then sleep in it. While it is sleeping, Shellder closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out.**

"And I thought Lickitung had a strong tongue," Sora said to himself. Lana took off the clothes she had. Sora kept forgetting that she wears a swimsuit under those clothes. Lana took a swim with the aquatic Pokémon. Sora was amazed how good a swimmer she is. It had to be all the time she spent on the islands getting acquainted with the sealife there. Lana got out of the water as she felt happy getting to know them.

Blake and Veronica had entered the pool with Seel by her side. Veronica was wearing a robe as she entered.

"Shall we get things started for rehearsal?" Blake asked.

"You know it," Sora said taking out Squirtle and Popplio's Pokéballs. "Squirtle! Popplio! Come on out!" Squirtle and Popplio came out of their Pokéballs and jumped in the pool. Lana's Shellder even joined in.

"That's great!" Blake said. "Now let's get the show on the road."

Veronica threw her Pokéball in the air as it lets out a blue Pokémon that greatly resembles a mermaid due to the fin at the tail.

"A Vaporeon," Lana whispered to herself.

"So that's a Vaporeon," Sora said pointing his Pokédex at the Water Type Eeveelution.

 **Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Water**

 **Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.**

"First an Espeon, then a Jolteon, and now a Vaporeon," Sora said to himself remembering seeing those Pokémon.

Veronica took off the robe and revealed that she was wearing a clam bikini top and a mermaid tail to go with it.

"Music start!" Blake called out. That was Sophocles's cue. He turned on the radio as it played the music that went with Veronica's performance. It was quite similar to the Little Mermaid's main theme. She swam gracefully as the Water Type Pokémon joined in on the dance. She held Popplio by the flippers as they spun around. Squirtle and a few Poliwag swam around as well as a Horsea and a few Goldeen.

Veronica jumped out of the water along with Popplio and some Seel. Everyone stared in awe as they witnessed the performance going off without a hitch.

Team Rocket were coming in the pool area ready to make their move.

Veronica came out of the water along with Squirtle, Popplio, Vaporeon and Shellder.

"How was that?" Veronica asked.

"Wonderful as usual," Blake said kissing her on the lips. "By the way you swim, you almost made me believe that you were a real mermaid."

"You're just saying that because you know that is what I wanna hear," Veronica said.

"Only because it's true," Blake said to his girlfriend.

"That was an amazing performance," Mallow beamed.

"You're definitely going to knock 'em dead tomorrow," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu chipped in.

Everyone voiced their opinions on the matter when suddenly a smoke mysteriously appeared as everyone started coughing.

"Is there a fire here?" Blake asked coughing.

"The alarms should be going off if there was," Veronica said.

Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora said as he threw the Pokéball between coughs. "Blow the smoke away with Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings doing exactly that. When the smoke cleared, they saw that all the Water Type Pokémon were in a huge cage. "What the?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Blake yelled. "Who would dare to do such a thing?"

Two familiar laughs are heard.

"We would dare," Jessie called out.

"Just because we feel good at being bad," James also called out.

Sora frowned and he gave a loud groan as he instantly recognized those voices.

"Not again," Sora said in an annoyed tone. "Three, two, one..." Sora counted with his fingers "...and..."

Jessie and James revealed themselves as Jessie wore a costume looking like a soldier and James was wearing a red frilly dress and a yellow wig tied in a red bow.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"And here it is," Sora deadpanned.

"Just who do you think you are stealing our Pokémon?" Blake demanded.

"These guys are from Team Rocket," Lillie explained. "They go around stealing Pokémon from other trainers."

"And they are always trying to steal my Pikachu," Sora said. Sora looked at James and started to burst out laughing. "Why you wearing that getup, James? I didn't think that you would have a hand in crossdressing!" Sora continued laughing and that infuriated James.

"Well I think that it's a beautiful dress!" James barked at Sora.

Sora stopped laughing to catch his breath.

"Well, we're not letting you get away with this!" Sora said to them.

"That's right," Kairi agreed. "You three should know that the bad guys never wins!"

"Well we definitely going to this time," Jessie said taking out two Pokéballs. "Arbok! Lickitung! Go!"

"Weezing! Weepinbell! You join in!" James also said throwing his Pokéballs.

The Pokéballs opens revealing Arbok and her own Lickitung, as well as Weezing and a Weepinbell of James's own.

"Since when did they get new Pokémon?" Hapu questioned.

"Who cares?" Kiawe stated. "We have a battle to win!"

"No!" Veronica stated. "We'll deal with them!"

"They are going to regret coming into our school and pull this shit off!" Blake stated. "Magby! Elekid! Smoochum! Go!" The three Pokémon rushes over.

"You too, Seel!" Veronica ordered as Seel charges in with the others. "Seel! Use Headbutt on that Weepinbell!" Seel charged in at the fly catcher Pokémon.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip on that Seel!" James ordered as Weepinbell strikes Seel with Vine Whip. "Weezing, you use Double Hit!" Weezing obeyed by hitting Seel hard with the double attack.

Over to Blake, Magby, Elekid, and Smoochum were face to face with Arbok and Lickitung.

"Magby! Use Fire Punch! Elekid! You use Thunder Punch! And Smoochum! You use Ice Punch!" Blake ordered as all three charged over to Arbok and Lickitung to hit them.

"Arbok! Use Wrap on Elekid and Magby! And Lickitung, you use Lick on Smoochum!" Arbok obeyed by wrapping around Elekid and Magby and Lickitung licks Smoochum on the face sending her back.

"Weezing! Sludge attack!" James ordered as Weezing fired Sludge on Magby, Elekid, Smoochum, and Seel. "Okay, Weepinbell! Energy Ball!" Weepinbell formed a green ball of energy and sends it towards the four opposing Pokémon sending them flying. Sora started growling as he had seen enough.

"Okay that's it! Pikachu! You use Thu-" Sora's words were cut.

"No Sora!" Kairi said taking her boyfriend's shoulder. "Pikachu might miss them and hit the Pokémon!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded as he agreed.

"You're right," Sora groaned. "But what can we do without hurting any of them?"

"Popplio!" Popplio said making Sora look at her.

"You wanna battle?" Sora asked the Alola region starter.

"Pop," Popplio nodded. "Popplio, Pop, Popplio!"

"You're right, Popplio! Go for it!" Sora said as Popplio went into battle against Team Rocket's Pokémon. "Popplio! Use Bubble Beam!" Popplio fired her Bubble Beam attack hitting Arbok and Lickitung.

"Weezing! Weepinbell! Get that little runt!" James called out making James's Pokémon charge at the sea lion Pokémon.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered making Popplio charge at them sending them back. "Now hit them with Disarming Voice!" Popplio fired sending the heart-shaped sound waves towards Weezing and Weepinbell. Arbok was about to move in with a vicious bite. "Ice Beam!" Popplio fired her Ice Beam hitting the cobra Pokémon and freezing most of the upper body. Popplio then clapped her flippers together as she started to evolve. "Popplio!"

"Popplio's evolving!" Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said in bewilderment.

Team Rocket weren't expecting this to happen. Popplio stopped evolving as her new form has given her new frills around her body resembling a ballerina and her ears are long and had three sections. The end of the ears are tipped with white. The flippers and her tail are tipped with white as well.

"No way!" Sora said in disbelief.

"Popplio evolved into a Brionne!" Lana exclaimed.

"Brionne?" Sora questioned as he pulled out his Pokédex.

 **Brionne, the Pop Star Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Popplio**

 **Type: Water**

 **Brionne** **is a** **skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies.**

Sora smiled as he remembered how Rowlet and Litten evolved in his last battles; Litten into Torracat against Koga's Arbok and Rowlet into Dartrix along with Pikipek evolved into Trumbeak. He knew all three starters of Alola had evolved.

"Let's show off your dancing skills now!" Sora said to his newly evolved Brionne.

"Brionne," Brionne nodded.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora said as Brionne started doing a small dance before firing herself at the opposing Pokémon. Brionne's Aqua Jet hits Weezing and Weepinbell.

"Lickitung! Tackle attack!" Jessie ordered as Lickitung charges at the pop star Pokémon.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered as Brionne fires Bubble Beam at the pink Pokémon. Licktung goes flying towards the cage and accidentally destroying the lock letting all the water Pokémon escape. Once they were all out, Sora knew that they were out of harm's way. "Now let's finish this! Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he jumped off of Sora's shoulder and fired Thunderbolt shocking Team Rocket sending them flying.

"That's another plan that's gone down the drain," James groaned.

"I was sure that it was perfect this time," Jessie said.

"This was worth pee water, just like your other plans," Meowth said.

"It looks like that Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Once Team Rocket was dealt with again, Blake and Veronica along with Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine made sure that none of the Pokémon were hurt.

"Looks like everything is okay now since Team Rocket is out of our hair again," Lillie said.

"For now anyway," Kiawe said.

"Thank you for saving the Pokémon," Blake said to Sora. "I have to admit seeing your Popplio evolve wasn't something I'd expect."

"That took me by surprise too," Sora said. "But Brionne deserves all the credit."

"Brionne."

"She did save the day," Kairi said putting her arms around Sora and kissing him on the cheek. "But it helps to have a good trainer like Sora."

"Oh, you," Sora said hugging her as she returned the hug. "You always know what to say."

"Well, what kind of girlfriend would that make me if I didn't support my boyfriend and his Pokémon?" Kairi playfully asked.

The Alolan nine watched as they beamed at the sight, while Sophocles rolled his eyes at the sight.

"I liked it better when they were denying it," Sophocles said.

On the very next day, Blake and Veronica put on the water show as the entire school had shown up. Sora and Kairi watched along with the teachers and the students as Squirtle and Brionne joined the performance. Mallow, Kiawe, Acerola, Lillie, Hapu, and Mina watched along the couple as Sophocles provided the special effects, Lana gave instructions to the Pokémon and Illima gave the narration. Blake and Veronica played their roles with Blake as the prince character. The show went on captivating the audience. Sora and Kairi were amazed by how Brionne had put on such a good performance.

"And with the evil sea witch defeated, the mermaid princess and the handsome prince declared their undying love for one another and they got happily married," Illima narrated. Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi. Kairi began to imagine it was her and Sora on stage with her as the mermaid and Sora as the prince and they gave each other an ever passionate kiss like the one Blake and Veronica were giving. "And of course, they lived happily ever after."

With the show concluded, everyone applauded as there weren't many dry eyes at the end. Once that was out of the way, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine prepared to depart towards Saffron City.

"Thank you again for not only saving the show, but for your Brionne helping out," Blake said.

"We simply don't know how to repay you," Veronica said.

"You don't have to do that," Sora said. "We're just happy to help out."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora and his friends said their goodbyes to the couple and continued on with their journey. Sora took Kairi by the hand as they continued to make their way. Pikachu smiled at the sight along with the Alolan nine. And with Team Rocket's evil plan foiled once again, Sora's new Brionne will definitely make things more interesting.

 **And there you have it! All three starter Alola Pokémon had evolved. And if you're wondering if I'm going to do the same for the Kanto starters, well you have to wait and see. That's it for right now.**


	35. The Sapphire Steelix

**Episode 35:** **The Sapphire Steelix**

 **This chapter is another take on the Orange Islands saga, but instead of the Crystal Onix, I figured that I would try something different like a Steelix entirely made of glass sapphire.** **And now on with the chapter!**

Several days had passed since Popplio evolved into a Brionne. The group continued on towards Saffon City for Sora's sixth Gym match when they happen to bump into a familiar face. It was Tracey and he was in the area along with his Venonat.

"Tracey?" Sora and Kairi

Tracey turned to the group and smiled.

"Sora, Kairi and Pikachu!" Tracey called out. "Lillie, Illima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu, too! What brings you here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"It's been a while since we saw you at Porta Vista," Kairi said.

"It sure has," Tracey said as he nodded. "And I can see that you're all doing good for yourselves."

"You can say that," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Tracey all sat down and talked about Sora's accomplishments since they last met, like how Sora won his Gym battle against Koga. And that he and Kairi are officially together.

"That's good to hear that you're a couple now. I just thought that you already were when I met you," Tracey said.

"Well let's talk about what you're doing here," Kiawe said.

"Well, I have been in the area for the last several days looking for some clues about a mysterious Pokémon living around here in the area," Tracey explained.

"Mysterious Pokémon?" Sora questioned.

"What kind of mysterious Pokémon are you talking about?" Mallow asked.

"Let me start by asking you this. Have any of you heard stories about a Sapphire Steelix?" Tracey asked.

"A Sapphire Steelix?" Lillie tilted her head.

"I heard something about that once," Kiawe said. "My grandpa would tell me stories about a Steelix with a body made entirely of sparkling blue glass sapphire."

"Your grandpa got it exactly right," Tracey said.

"A Steelix with a body made of sapphire," Sora said as he stroked his chin. He took out his Pokédex and looked up Steelix. The image of Steelix is revealed to be grayish silver snake-like Pokémon. Its body is divided into several gray-colored rocky sections, with blunt gray spikes protruding from three of those sections. It has a huge head, with large square-shaped teeth. Its eyes are red in color.

 **Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Onix**

 **Type: Steel/Ground**

 **Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.**

"And that is deep," Sora said as he put his Pokédex away.

"What got you interested in that thing, anyway?" Lana asked.

"It all started several days ago when I was by a river getting sketches on a couple of Poliwag. But something I didn't expect to happen was a bottle floating in the river had caught my eye. I grabbed the bottle and read the letter inside," Tracey explained taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kairi. She took the paper and read.

"If you have any about a Pokémon called a Sapphire Steelix, let me know right away. Marissa of Sunburst Town" Kairi read.

"Do you think that it could be real?" Acerola asked.

"Who knows? But I heard that there were a few people who have seen it," Kiawe said.

"Isn't Sunburst Town just near here?" Kairi asked.

"I'll look it up," Illima said as he's holding the map for Kiawe. He looked at the map throughly. "Here we are," he said pointing on the map. And it's just a few miles away from our current position."

"We should look into it," Sora said. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded.

"Why do I feeling that you were going to say that?" Sophocles asked.

"It's worth looking into isn't it?" Hapu stated. "I would like to see it for myself."

"I'm on board if she is," Acerola said as Mina nodded.

"Count me in," Mallow said.

"Me too," Lana chipped in.

"Might as well," Sophocles said.

"Looks like we're all heading to Sunburst Town," Kairi said.

"Then let's go," Sora said. "Tracey, why don't you join us?"

"I'll be happy to tag along," Tracey said smiling.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine are joined by Tracey as they head down to Sunburst Town to look into the mysterious rumors of the Sapphire Steelix. As they reached the town, they all looked around and saw there were many glass shops all around.

"Look at all the glass," Lillie said amazed.

"Sunburst Town is famous for having all kinds of crystal and glass shops," Kairi pointed out. "I remember when my grandma would tell me when my grandpa would buy her some beautiful glass figures for her. She always told him that he didn't have to do that for her. But he insisted it's only because he wanted to see her happy."

"Your grandpa sounds like an amazing guy," Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Just like someone I know," Kairi said making Sora blush. He wondered if her dad and grandpa were like Sora at some point.

"Lots of artists live here and they make the glass right in the town," Tracey said. "People travel from all the world to buy it."

"Cool," Mina said.

"No surprises here," Sora said. He could tell that Mina is very interested since she's an artist herself.

"Wow. Everything is so shiny," Lana said smiling.

"I would like to have some of that," Hapu said beaming.

"Pika," Pikachu said fooling around with a glass jar. Sora looked down and saw what Pikachu was doing.

"Don't play with that, Pikachu!" Sora chided Pikachu. "Otherwise you'll have to pay for it if you break it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu winced at the thought of paying for money he didn't have and went up on his shoulder. "Cha!"

"You're still keeping this crummy store open?" a man's voice called out grabbing the group's attention. "Haven't you gone out of business yet?"

They all saw a man talking to a little girl whose red hair is tied in a bun and with pigtails. She also wore a yellow dress. She also has blue eyes as well. And she was being terrorized by one of the glass shop owners.

"No sir," the girl simply answered.

"I don't see why you don't close up shop. You got no merchandise. Tell your big brother he should give up already. He aint got no talent," the man said to her.

"Yes he does," the little girl said starting to cry. Hapu just frowned and growled by the way he just spoke to her. "He really does." Hapu started to run towards the man.

"Hapu wait!" Sora called out.

"Aw, come on, don't start crying on us," the man said to her.

Hapu grabbed him by the apron and against the wall.

"Just who do you think you are making a little girl cry like that?!" Hapu said almost yelling. "If I had a little sister and someone spoke like that to her I'd send them right to the hospital for that!"

"Hey, let go of me!" the man said. "And what's it to you how I talk to her? You know her or something?"

"No," Hapu said not letting go. "I just hate guys who would bully some little girl just for the heck of it!"

"Look, I'm sorry that you feel that way," the man said. "All I know is being next to them is killing my business."

"Then why don't you just move somewhere else and you won't have a problem?" Hapu hissed at him.

"Hapu, let him go!" Illima said.

"He's not worth it," Kairi added.

Hapu looked at her friends and grudgingly let go of him.

"You could just mind your business," the man said.

"You should take your own advice," Hapu said doing a punch-punch hand. The man took his leave. "Jerk." He took one last look at Hapu as she was flipping him off.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Tracey all turned to the girl.

"You okay?" Kairi asked kindly.

"Yeah," the girl answered.

"You don't run this shop all by yourself, do you?" Mallow asked.

"Uh-uh," she said shaking her head. "My big brother Mateo helps me out a lot."

"Well, that sounds nice," Lana said.

"Except now he feels real bad and dosen't want to make glass anymore," the girl said sadly.

"No?" Sora questioned being shocked. "Well that's a real bummer."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Acerola asked.

"My name's Marissa," she introduced.

"Marissa?" Sora questioned tilting his head.

"You must be the one who wrote this," Kairi said taking out the little girl's letter. The girl's face lit up when she saw it.

"I knew somebody'd answer my letter," Marissa beamed. "You have to tell me about the Sapphire Steelix. Please tell me, please!"

"Well uh..." Sora stammered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kairi said. "But I'm afraid we don't know anything about it."

"Sorry that we got your hopes up for nothing," Sophocles said.

Marissa's expression went from happy to sad.

"Oh. I thought for sure you found it," Marissa said sadly.

"But you really sure there's really a Sapphire Steelix?" Illima asked.

"Mm-hmm, sure there is," Marissa answered.

"Then we should have a talk with your brother about this," Lillie said.

"Good idea," Sora agreed.

Marissa lead everyone inside and found a young man with short black hair. His expression is a very sad one. He took a look at the visitors and he didn't seem happy. They all figured that it was her brother Mateo. The group introduced themselves to Mateo and Marissa.

"Marissa, have you been bothering these people?" Mateo asked.

"She's not bothering any of us," Kairi said. "Right Sora?"

"Nope," Sora answered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chipped in.

"All the other shops has so much glass to sell," Sora pointed out. "But why not yours? It's practically empty."

"Well you see," Mateo started. "When my grandfather ran the store it was full of sapphire glass and it was a big success. Grandpa was a really talented artist and he made beautiful sappahire Pokémon sculptures everyday. But unfortunately he passed away not too long ago. I tried my best to follow in his footsteps, but I just can't make anything good enough to sell in the store."

"But these ones are great," Sora said looking at the sapphire glass sculptures of a Geodude, Pidgey, Dugtrio, and Poliwag. "Did you make them, Mateo?"

"They all look like real Pokémon," Lana said also looking at the sculptures.

"They all look good enough to me," Tracey said voicing his opinion.

Mateo took the Poliwag sculpture in his hand.

"Maybe, but not to me and compared to grandpa's, they're worthless," Mateo said as he threw the glass statue shattering it.

Sora and Kairi gasped at the sight.

"What a waste," Kairi said sadly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What's so bad about them, Mateo?" Mallow asked.

"They don't have that soul, that sparkle, that inner fire," Mateo said in despair. "They look like statues. Grandpa's Pokémon looked like they might come alive at any second." He turned away from the group. "If I could just find some kind of inspiration."

"You mean you don't have that spark?" Hapu questioned.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Tracey all looked among themselves feeling disappointed that he lost the inspiration. None of them knew what to say, because it might end up being the wrong thing.

"I know I could create sculptures like my grandfather if I could capture the Sapphire Steelix," Mateo said getting everyone's attention. "Grandpa used to tell me that when he was a young artist he saw the Sapphire Steelix and that's what inspired him."

"You mean he saw the Sapphire Steelix for real?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen," Mateo said. "For the rest of his life grandpa turned out one great sapphire sculpture after another."

"Whao," Sora, Kiawe, and Sophocles all said at once.

"That is quite a story," Illima said.

"Take a look at this," Mateo said as he led the group to a minature Sapphire Steelix sculpture. "That's my grandpa's sculpture of the Sapphire Steelix he saw."

"Awesome," Sora said as he looked at ththe sculpture.

"Amazing," Lana added.

"So shiny," Acerola said.

"Grandpa used to say that whenever he needed some inspiration, all he had to do is think of that Sapphire Steelix," Mateo explained. "I've looked for it all over the mountains hoping it might give me just the inspiration that I need, but I haven't found it anywhere."

"Is that why you wanted to find the Sapphire Steelix that badly, Marissa?" Hapu asked.

"Right," Marissa said.

"How about we stick around and help them look for it?" Kairi asked.

"That's a good idea," Sora said. "It's like Hapu said, it's worth looking into it. And it wouldn't be right to let a letter from a little girl go unanswered." Tracey and the Alolan nine all nodded as they all agreed to the idea. "But first," Sora said pulling out his Pokédex, "just need to need additional help to look in the sky." Sora accessed his Pokémon app and chose Zubat to lend a wing. He sent Brionne in exchange for Zubat. "There. Pidgeotto and Zubat should be helpful to look in the sky just in case."

"Good thinking," Sophocles said. "And I can have Magnemite float in the sky along with them."

"Oh thank you very much!" Marissa beamed.

With all the proper preparations made Mateo and Marissa along with our heroes have set off to find the Sapphire Steelix.

Elsewhere in Sunburst Town, Mad Ivan is seen walking down the street wearing a hat and trenchcoat as he wonders down the street. A wanted poster of Mad Ivan is placed on one of the stores.

"I must remain inconspicucoius," Mad Ivan said to himself in a whisper. "I fear that any careless move I make may draw attention to myself. But before long, I won't even need this disguise, as I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire, shall have the world kneeling under my feet." He looked around the glass shops and saw the many glass. "Bah! Amateurish. Everyone one of them," Mad Ivan spoke a little louder. "These aren't even worth my time. I don't know why people would waste such money on such glass trash."

"Hey!" one of the shopkeepers called out to him. "You have a problem with my merchandise?"

"And why does it matter that I do?" Mad Ivan asked disguising his voice.

"I'm not gonna have you insulting my glass like that!" the man yelled out grabbing his hat. The man gasped as he instantly recognized the face on the wanted poster. "Hey! You're Mad Ivan! Help! Police!"

Mad Ivan ran out of sight into a small alley avoiding be caught. He stopped to catch his breath.

"That," pant, "was," pant, "a," pant "close," pant, "one." As he managed to catch his breath as he inhaled.

"You know what I heard?" A man's voice said making Mad Ivan hide behind a couple of trash cans to avoid being seen. "I just heard Mateo and a bunch of kids just took off to look for that Sapphire Steelix again." Mad Ivan instantly became intrigued by this turn of events.

"A Sapphire Steelix, eh?" Mad Ivan said in a whisper. He began to give a very evil grin. "How interesting," Mad Ivan said chuckling evilly.

"He still believes that story the old man told him," another man said. "How pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, who'd believe there's a Steelix made of glass sapphire?" The first man questioned.

"Hey when you're desperate you'll believe anything," the second man said.

"You are the pathetic ones you two neophytes," Mad Ivan said coming out of his hiding place. "It will be I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire, who shall capture the Sapphire Steelix! And I shall use this incredible Pokémon and rule the world!"

Mad Ivan dashed off as he sets off to find this Sapphire Steelix for himself.

The group managed to reach the mountain area where Mateo had looked.

"So the Sapphire Steelix is somewhere around this mountain, huh? Pidgeotto and Zubat! Come on out!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéballs as he let out Pidgeotto and Zubat.

"Not letting you have all the glory," Sophocles said taking out a Pokéball. "Magnemite! Go!" Sophocles threw the Pokéball letting Magnemite out.

"I'll lend a hand with my Venonat," Tracey said letting out his Venonat.

"Eyes in the sky and on the ground," Sora said as he smiled. "Good thinking, Tracey."

Mateo held his grandfather's sculpture to right in front of Venonat's compound eyes to let Venonat know what they're looking for.

"Find something that looks like this, Venonat," Tracey instructed. Venonat nodded as it obeyed by leading the group through the foot of the mountain.

"Looks like Venonat is on the trail," Mallow said as she and her friends followed the bug Pokémon. But Venonat lead them to a rock formation that looks like a Steelix. "Maybe not."

"Well, can't blame Venonat for trying," Sophocles said.

"It does look like a Steelix," Lillie added.

"Venonat, how could you let me down?" Tracey asked as Venonat insisted that it was the real thing. "Oh, well. Time to return, Venonat." Tracey calls Venonat back to its Pokéball.

"Now what?" Kiawe asked.

"I'll try a different Pokémon," Tracey said taking out another Pokéball.

"Do you have a Pokémon that can find the Sapphire Steelix, Tracey?" Lana asked.

"Sure do. And I have just the one," Tracey said as he threw his Pokéball letting out a round blue mouse-like Pokémon with round ears and a blue ball at the end of the zigzag tail. It also has a white belly. "Meet my Pokémon, Marill."

"A Marill, huh?" Sora smiled as he took out his Pokédex and pointed at Marill.

 **Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Azurill**

 **Type: Water/Fairy**

 **When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon's tail is flexible and configured to stretch.** **The ball at the end of its tail can be seen floating when it go for a swim.**

"Oh he's so cute!" Kairi said as she gushed at the sight of Marill. Sora chuckled as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Settle girl," Sora joked. "I might put a leash on you."

"Pikachu," Pikachu chuckled.

"You think Marill can help us out?" Lillie asked.

"Sure. Lots of times Marill hears a Pokémon before I see 'em," Tracey answered.

"You two must make a great team," Mina pointed out.

"Venonat sees and Marill listens," Kiawe said.

Tracey bends down to Marill's level pulling out a tape recorder.

"Okay, Marill, listen up," Tracey said as he pushes the play button on the tape recorder. The audio plays a Steelix's roar. "That's what a Steelix sounds like. Try to listen for one."

"Marill," Marill said as he nodded. "Marill's ears starts wiggling as he listens for a Steelix. "Marill! Marill, Marill!"

"Marill heard something!" Tracey said.

"Great! Pidgeotto and Zubat! You two fly ahead and follow Marill," Sora instructs his Flying Types. Pidgeotto and Zubat nodded as they started flying.

"You too, Magnemite," Sophocles instructed Magnemite as it floated in the air.

"We should do the same!" Sora said to the group.

"Right!" Everyone said at once as they followed the three Pokémon.

Marill squeaks as he ran on two feet and Pidgeotto and Zubat flies above the water mouse Pokémon. Marill makes a stop as he points up above.

"What is it, Marill?" Tracey asked as they finally stopped. Everyone looks where Marill is pointing and gasped as they saw a cave above them.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"We have to climb up there?" Mallow questioned.

"There's no other way," Mateo said.

"Then let's get to it," Sora said as he was about to start climbing.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Wait!" Hapu said making Sora stop.

"There's a path we can use!" Hapu said pointing to her left. Everyone saw the path and started to go there instead. After a few minutes of running, the group falls into a pitfall trap.

"What should we do?" Mateo questioned as a familiar laughter is heard.

"You should make yourselves comfortable whilst you're done there," Mad Ivan said looking in the hole. He saw Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Tracey down there. "Well, well, well. We meet again. The children who have foiled my plans thrice. But I assure you that there will not be a fourth time."

"Mad Ivan!" Sora barked in pure anger.

"The one and only," Mad Ivan took a bow.

"Why don't you just make like Houdini and make yourself disappear!" Sophocles called out to the scientist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mad Ivan said. "Such poor manners since we last met. I have heard a an intriguing rumor about a Sapphire Steelix. It isn't everyday that a sparkling gem such as that hits my radar. But I should have known you brats would make nuisances of yourselves again. But this time, I have taken precautions in case anyone would beat me to the punch. Now if you excuse me, I have a Sapphire Steelix to make mine. Adieu my little neophytes."

"Why you!" Sora snarled at the scientist after he took his leave.

"Wah! He'll steal the Sapphire Steelix!" Marissa cried.

"Don't cry, Marissa," Sora said patting her head. "We won't let that guy lay a hand on that Steelix. That's a promise."

"You really think so?" Marissa asked.

"You'll see," Sora said as he got an idea on how to get out. He Kiawe take out Turonator to have him send the group out of the hole. Kiawe called Turtonator back inside the Pokéball once it was done. The group ran on the mountain trail with Marissa riding on Mudsdale's back as they spotted.

"Mudsdale is pretty fast," Marissa said as she was enjoying the ride.

"Mudsdale is a very reliable friend," Hapu said patting the horse Pokémon. "She's come through for me ever since I've first got her."

The group raced through the mountain until they spotted Mad Ivan ahead of them.

"Hey! Maddie Ivie!" Sora taunted making the scientist turn around.

"It's Mad Ivan!" Mad Ivan corrected. "Not Maddie Iv-" he winced when he saw the group of kids and their Pokémon coming towards him. "Oh no! You escaped my trap!"

"And we're going to kick your butt for that!" Sora proclaimed.

"We'll see about that, you little parasite! Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar! I need you now!" Mad Ivan called throwing his Pokéballs letting out his Pokémon.

"Okay, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Zubat! Go!" Sora called out sending his three Pokémon into battle. "Pikachu! Electro Ball! Pidgeotto! Wing Attack! Zubat! Air Cutter!" Sora instructed as his three Pokémon fired their attacks at the three ghoat Pokémon. Electro Ball hits Gastly, Wing Attack hits Haunter, and Air Cutter hits Gengar.

"Don't give in to that, my babies! Dark Pulse attack!" Mad Ivan ordered as his three ghostly Pokémon fired their attacks at Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Zubat. "Gastly, you use Night Shade on Pikachu! Haunter! You use Thunder Punch on Pidgeotto! And Gengar! You use Shadow Ball on Zubat!" Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar did exactly as they were told. All three of Sora's Pokémon were on the ropes, but Zubat refused to give up as he fired Air Cutter again at the three Ghost Types. Gastly and Haunter just knocked Zubat back down. "How adorable! Your little flying rat think it stands a chance. Your Zubat is either brave or a complete fool just like you."

Sora growled as he feared something might happen to Zubat and Kairi shared his fears. Marissa covered her eyes not wanting to watch anymore as Mateo, Tracey, and the Alolan nine continued to watch on. All three fired a Dark Pulse attack when Zubat miraculously flew out of the way and started to evolve. Everyone, especially Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto were awestruck.

"Zubat!" Sora called out.

"Zubat is evolving!" Tracey said as he watched.

Zubat evoled into a Golbat. Unlike, Janine's Golbat, his fangs were slightly larger.

"Yes! Zubat evolved into a Golbat!" Sora beamed.

"And not a moment too soon!" Kairi added.

Mad Ivan wasn't the least bit impressed by the sudden evolution.

"Evolved or not; that Pokémon is no match for my babies!" Mad Ivan boasted. "Dark Pulse attack!" Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar fired their Dark Pulse as Golbat dodged the move once again.

"Nice dodge, Golbat! Use Air Cutter, now!" Sora oredered as Golbat did fire an attack, but it sent out a slashsing air attack and sends it towards the three ghost Pokémon. "That was Air Slash! Golbat must have learned it after evolving. Air Slash again!" Golbat obeyed letting out this new attack on all three. "Now finish them with Wing Attack!" Golbat launched himself at the three Ghosts send sending them flying in the sky.

"Once and twice was a coincidence. But three and four times is just too many!" Mad Ivan exclaimed as he flies in the air.

Everyone gathered around the newly evolved Pokémon once the battle was over.

"Way to go, Golbat!" Sora said hugging his Golbat. "I knew you would evolve at some point." Kairi joined her boyfriend in the hug.

"I'm proud of you both," Kairi said hugging both of them. Golbat smiled as he returned the hug to the couple.

Once the battle and congratulations were done with, Marill's ears perked up as he heard something.

"You hear something, Marill?" Tracey asked.

"Marill!" Marill said leading everyone inside.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Tracey, Mateo, and Marissa entered the cave and looked around.

"Look at all the sapphire crystals," Tracey said in awe.

"This could be every treasure hunter's dream," Kiawe said.

"This must be where the Sapphire Steelix lives," Sora said.

"But where is it?" Acerola asked.

"Marill," Marill said taking a dive in the water. The ball at Marill's tail floats on the surface so that everyone could see where he is. It didn't take long for Marill to pop back out of the water. "Marill, Marill."

"What is it, Marill?" Tracey asked. Marill jumps out of the water and with his trainer. Tracey looks in the water and sees a pair of large eyes looking back at him. "I think I see it," Tracey gasped.

"Think you see what?" Sora askes the Pokémon Watcher. Sora got his answer when a large Pokémon jumps out of the water and gave off a loud roar. Sora and Kairi held each other as everyone screamed at the sight. It was indeed a Steelix, and its body was made of glass sapphire. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"It is," Kairi answered.

"It's the Saphhire Steelix!" Mateo said.

"No kidding!" Kiawe said in shock. "It's actually real!"

"It's so beautiful," Mallow said in awe.

"And so shiny and spakly," Lana added.

"It's an amazing sight," Illima said.

"And it's bigger than I thought," Lillie added.

"It's scary," Marissa said holding her brother. Mateo took out a Pokéball to battle against the Sapphire Steelix.

"I came prepared with just the Pokémon to battle that Steelix, so don't be scared, Marissa," Mateo said.

"Which one are you going to use?" Acerola asked.

"You'll see," Mateo said as he threw his Pokéball. "Cloyster, I choose you!" The Pokéball lets out a mollusk Pokémon, whose body is a black pearl within two shells. The first shell is purple and rugged, while the second shell is gray. When the second shell is opened, a spike is revealed. Its face has a cruel look upon it. Sora lets go of Kairi and reaches for his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Shellder**

 **Type: Water/Ice**

 **Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.**

Sora thought of Lana's Shellder and Lana hokding a blue stone with a bubble insignia engraved on it. Lana used the stone to make her Shellder evolve into a Cloyster.

"Does Lana even have a Water Stone?" Sora asked himself in his thoughts. He decided not to dwell on it as he had to watch ghe real thing battle the Sapphire Steelix.

"That's a good move on Mateo's part," Illima said. "A Ground Type like Steelix is weakened against Water Type attacks."

"Somehow I doubt it will be easy," Hapu said.

"Cloyster! Use your Water Gun attack!" Mateo ordered as Cloyster fired Water Gun against the large Pokémon. But the water didn't phase it. "What's wrong?!"

"The water's bouncing right off!" Kairi pointed out. "The sapphire coating must be protecting him!"

"Cloyster, try Razor Shell, now!" Mateo called out as Cloyster charged at the large Steel Type with the spikes on Cloyster's shell formed razor edges and goes towards the Sapphire Steelix.

"That should do it!" Sora said as Cloyster hits the Sapphire Steelix dead on. But that didn't hurt the large Pokémon either. "Or not."

Steelix gives off a loud as Steelix charges at Mateo's Cloyster with a strong Iron Head attack. Cloyster goes flying towards the cave walls knocking the bivalve Pokémon out.

"That steelix is stronger than any of us thought," Hapu said.

"Kairi was definitely right," Lillie said. "It's possible Steelix may have undergone a physical mutation in which allowed this Steelix to gain a sapphire coating to protect him from water."

"That would make loads of sense," Sophocles said.

"If water won't work, then I'm going to battle that Steelix with a little help from my glass making partner," Mateo said as he pulled out another Pokéball.

"Glass making partner?" Sora questioned as Mateo threw his Pokéball letting out a Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, go!" Mateo ordered as Charmeleon rushes towards the Sapphire Steelix. Steelix roars as he fires his Rock Throw attack. Charmeleon dodges the sapphire rocks as it continued to run.

"That Charmeleon is fast!" Acerola said.

"A Fire Type Pokémon is a good match up since Steelix is a Steel Type," Lana pointed out.

"Will hit or will it miss?" Sora asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Lillie said.

"Charmeleon! Use your Flamethrower, now!" Mateo ordered. Charmeleon fired its Flamethrower hitting the large Pokémon, giving his body a crimson glow. "All right! Nice work!" Steelix tries to retreat into the water to cool off. "Now use Fire Spin!" Charmeleon fired a powerful Fire Type attack creating a fire tornado hitting the Sapphire Steelix. The Sapphire Steelix roars as he feels the flame course through his body. Once the attack had subsided, the Sapphire Steelix gave off a beautiful glow. Mateo gazes into the Steelix as the fires of inspiration has been reignited. They stare into each other until the Sapphire Steelix falls back into the water knocked out. Steam starts to fill the cavern as soon as the Sapphire Steelix had hit the water.

"Mateo! This is your chance to capture it!" Sora said as he and the others ran up to him.

"No, Sora," Mateo said. "I don't have to anymore."

"What? Why not?" Sora questioned. "You've come this far. And now you don't want to catch the Sapphire Steelix? What gives?"

"For a minute, I felt something strange when I looked at that Steelix," Mateo explained. "The feeling's hard to describe, but now I have the inspiration I need to start working again."

"Mateo," Marissa looked up at her brother and smiled feeling happy her brother had regained his confidence. Sora smiled as he understood what he meant.

"I can respect that," Sora nodded as he smiled.

The Sapphire Steelix gets back up and looks at the humans and Pokémon below before diving back underwater.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you for that inspiration," Mateo said smiling. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tracey, Mateo, and Marissa looked at the water as it gave off the sparkle the Sapphire Steelix had left behind.

Everyone returned to Mateo's glass shop and Sora made a small suggestion.

"How about you try my crown necklace," Sora suggested.

"Your necklace?" Mateo asked.

"Yeah," Sora said taking off his necklace.

"It sure is a pretty necklace," Marissa said.

"It's been in my family for generations. The crown necklace is a symbol of knighthood," Sora said.

"Knighthood, huh?" Mateo said. "That's quite an idea." Mateo took out a pencil and a piece of paper as he traced the crown. Once he got the image he needed. Mateo returned the crown necklace to Sora and began working on his first masterpiece. "That's great. Keep it burning, Charmeleon."

"I can see why he called Charmeleon his glass making partner," Kiawe said.

"They're a real duo," Sora said. "Just like you and me, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded to that.

Kairi took Sora's hand as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Almost done. And I think I'm gonna like this one," Mateo said.

"Hurry up. I can't wait," Marissa said eagerly.

"You can't rush genius," Mateo said as Marissa giggled. The first glass sculpture Mateo had made was a sapphire sculpture of a Pikachu; it was engraved with the same crown symbol on Pikachu's belly. Once the sculpture had cool down, he handed it to him. "Here, Sora. You should have the first one. And it's on the house."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sora asked.

"It's the least I could do since you helped me and my sister out," Mateo said.

"Mateo will still be all sad if you hadn't come along," Marissa said.

"We're just happy to help out," Kairi said smiling. "You just keep rooting for your big brother, okay?"

"Okay, I will," Marissa said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Mateo and Marissa and continued on to Saffon City. As they walked on, Sora gazed at the minature Pikachu sculpture in his hand.

"Wow! It almost looks like it's alive," Sora said.

"And you can really tell Mateo got all the inspiration he needed," Lillie agreed.

"And I'm sure their store is gonna be a big success," Tracey added.

"And it's thanks to the Sapphire Steelix for the inspiration and your crown necklace for the idea," Illima also chipped in.

"Yeah," Sora smiled. Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the cheek as he puts the glass sculpture away and puts his arm around his girlfriend. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and continued on.

And Tracey had left the group and set off to do more Pokémon watching and promises to meet up with the group again sometimes, but that was another adventure met and another experience in their memories. Sora's Zubat has become a Golbat and who knows what other experiences awaits our young friends along the way. You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	36. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion

**Episode 36: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion**

A couple of days have passed since witnessing the Sapphire Steelix and helping the young artist Mateo and his little sister Marissa get his spark back. The group walked down the road as the day was sunny and bright, or was it? It started to rain.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"A storm?" Sora questioned.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were caught in the rain and they desperately to get out of the rain.

"This is just great! We're caught in a rain and we lost our raincoats!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"And where the hell are we gonna go? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Kiawe also exclaimed.

The group kept running until Kairi spotted an old house.

"Guys! Look!" Kairi said making everyone stop.

"What's that?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of it," Lillie said.

"We gotta get out of the rain before we all catch a cold!" Sora said as he and Pikachu ran towards the old house.

"Wait for us!" Mallow called out.

Everyone rushed through the doors as Pikachu shook himself dry.

"Hello! Anybody home? Sorry to barge in! We just needed to get out of the rain!" Sora called out through the house. Everyone waited for a response, but none came. "Dosen't look like anybody lives here."

Everyone looked around the room the were in and they eyed an old stage and an old sign that reads "IMITEHOUSE".

"This looks like an old theater," Illima pointed out.

"I wonder what kind of shows they used to put on," Kiawe said.

"Well, as long as nobody is staying here, we might as well stick around until the rain stops," Sora said.

"Good idea," Hapu agreed as Mina nodded.

"Pikachu," a new voice called out.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see another Pikachu in front of Sora's Pikachu.

"Where did that other Pikachu come from?" Sora questioned.

"It must live here," Lana said.

"That would make sense," Acerola said as he pouted. "I was hoping that it was a ghost."

"What is it with you? Why do you always assume every old place has a ghost lurking around? Even in a place like this?" Sophocles asked.

"I can't help that I'm interested in ghosts," Acerola said looking at her friend.

"Hey look," Kiawe said as Sora's Pikachu and the other Pikachu started to imitate each other's movements.

"Oh so cute!" Kairi said as she went up to the other Pikachu. "Hello there little guy." Kairi picked up the other Pikachu. When she turned the Pikachu around and freaked out when she took a look at its face and dropped it to the ground. Sora and the Alolan nine went up to Kairi.

"What's up with you, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"That Pikachu doesn't look right," Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Just look at it," Kairi said pointing at the Pikachu.

Sora and the Alolan nine all turned to face the other Pikachu and saw its face and winced at what they saw. It had a curved mouth a two tiny dots for eyes.

"What the hell?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"You weren't kidding," Hapu said.

Lillie tilted her head looking at the Pikachu.

"I don't think that it's really a Pikachu," Lillie said.

"What do you mean it's not a Pikachu?" Sophocles asked. "It looks like one, except for the face! And I'm gonna catch it!" Sophocles took out a Pokéball and threw it to catch it.

"Sophocles! Wait!" Lillie called out.

"Yeah wait a minute!" Sora added when another Pokéball appeared out of nowhere making everyone confused. "Hey! Who threw that?"

"I did," a new voice imitating Sora's voice called out. Everyone turned to see someone who is wearing Sora's exact clothing. His jumpsuit, his gloves, his jacket, and his necklace. And the hair was spiked in a similar fashion, but it was blue.

"Could that be a girl?" Lillie asked.

"What the?" Sora questioned in shock. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are," the girl impersonating him said imitating his voice.

"The name's Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora introduced himself. "Now it's your turn!"

"I'm Duplica," the girl said still using Sora's voice. She spoke using her regular voice, "Duplica of the House of Imite."

"House of Imite? As in imitate?" Sora asked the girl. "Is that why you're imitating me?"

"That's right," she said in a chuckle.

"You were right, Lillie. It is a girl," Lana said.

"But why was she dressing up like Sora like that?" Sophocles asked.

"That I would like to know," Kairi said sounding jealous. Duplica went over to the other Pikachu.

"Looks like you still didn't get over your old habit," Duplica said. The other Pikachu transformed into a plain pinkish purple blob-like Pokémon. Its face was the same as it was before. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"I knew it. It was just a Ditto," Lillie said.

"Is that it?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Ditto.

 **Ditto, the Transform Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong.**

"A Ditto can make itself look like anything," Mallow said.

"But there's something completely off," Lillie said stroking her chin. "When Ditto transformed into Pikachu, it should have changed its face too."

"I agree. When Ditto transformed the face stayed the same," Illima said.

"You both got it right. It still can't change its face," Duplica said sadly.

"Ditto is the only Pokémon currently known to change its appearance," Lillie said.

"Is Ditto the only Pokémon you have?" Kairi asked.

"Sure is. Ditto is one of a kind," Duplica said.

Sora looked at Duplica's Ditto and stroked his chin.

"I kinda wonder how tough a Ditto can be in a battle," Sora said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Duplica said smiling. "Why don't you battle me and you can see for yourself."

"Me battle against you?" Sora asked being surprised.

"You did say you wondered how tough Ditto is. So I thought I'd answer your question there, handsome," Duplica said.

"Handsome?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

Kairi started to grind her teeth as she growled in jealousy.

"Is she hitting on my boyfriend?!" Kairi exclaimed in her thoughts.

Sora and Duplica got on the stage for their battle. Kairi and the Alolan nine were sitting watching the battle about to begin.

"I'll be choosing my Ditto, of course," Duplica stated.

"Fine by me," Sora said getting a Pokéball ready. "Okay Bulbasaur! Get on stage!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting Bulbasaur out.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted entering the stage.

"Go, little Ditto! Transform!" Duplica ordered as Ditto transformed into Bulbasaur. "Normally, it's ladies first, but you're the guest of honor, so you get the first move."

"Sure thing. Bulbasaur, use your Razor Leaf!" Sora oredered pointing at Ditto.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur fired his Razor Leaf attack at the duplicate Bulbasaur.

"Ditto! Vine Whip!" Ditto smacks Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf away. The vines grabs Bulbasaur and throws the Grass Starter right towards Sora. Sora and Bulbasaur go flying as Kairi got up and ran on stage.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed running towards Sora and Bulbasaur. She helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora wheezed. "That Ditto is tougher than I thought." Kairi helped Sora on his feet. "What about you, Bulbasaur? You okay?"

"Bulba," Bulbasaur also wheezed.

"Bulbasaur seems okay," Kairi said patting Bulbasaur on the head.

"That's good," Sora said. "Why don't you rest up for a while?" Sora pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokéball and calls Bulbasaur back.

"Looks like you got more than you bargained for, handsome," Duplica said in a flirting tone. Kairi's cheeks puffed up. Duplica looks over to Kairi and chuckled. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes I am," Kairi hissed at the girl. "And I will thank you not to flirt with him!"

"Too bad," Duplica sighed. "Because if he were single I would date him. Looks like you beat me to it." Duplica smiled. "Sorry for making you jealous."

Duplica took out her hand to make up. Kairi was skeptical for a moment but she shook her hand as well.

"Apology accepted, I guess," Kairi said shaking her hand. "But how did you get Sora's exact clothing?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Duplica said leading the group to a wardrobe room. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by how many costumes there were. "What do you think?"

"I'll have to admit, I am impressed," Illima said.

"But why do you have so many?" Mallow asked.

Duplica went through the wardrobe and switched up to Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry," Duplica said using Nurse Joy's voice. I'll take good of your Pokémon." She went through again and dressed as Officer Jenny. "My name is Jenny and you're under arrest for Pokémon poaching," Duplica said using Officer Jenny's voice. Everyone clapped amazed how she was able to do that.

"Whoa," Sophocles said.

"You are so good," Acerola said. "Do her!" She pointed to Lillie.

"You mean like this?" Duplica switched into Lillie getting her blonde hair exactly right.

Everyone got wide-eyed as they clapped again.

"That's one hell of a performance," Kiawe said.

"Totally," Mina said.

"With all these costumes, I can imitate just about anyone," Duplica went through one time and this time she imitated Kairi. Duplica winked at Sora as he almost jumped. Kairi's cheeks puffed up again as Sora put his arm around her.

"Only the real Kairi is the best for me," Sora said holding her.

"You have to convince me better than that," Kairi said. Sora gladly proved it by kissing her on the cheek.

"Convinced?" Sora asked.

"Very convinced," Kairi smiled as she kissed him back.

The girls of the Alolan nine all were moved by Sora's loyalty to her and only her. Duplica giggled at the sight.

Duplica switched from her imitation of Kairi and switched to her regular clothes which consisted of a red shirt with a gold star and blue jeans tied with a thin white belt. Her hair is tied in pigtails.

"But something that isn't sitting right with me," Sora said. "When I told Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf, you used Vine Whip. How did you know which attack to use?"

"Well, Ditto can imitate any Pokémon it sees," Duplica said. "So it can also use the same moves the Pokémon Ditto is imitating."

"I gotcha," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "I take it you want to be a Pokémon Master, right?"

"No way," Duplica corrected him. "I just want to become the world's greatest Ditto Master."

"Ditto Master?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all asked at once.

"That's right," Duplica said nodding. "And I want to become a big star. But unfortunately, my Ditto's been having some trouble."

"You mean the face thing?" Lana asked making Duplica nod. "Has it always had this problem?"

"Yes it did," Duplica said. "Ever since I was little, I loved to imitate Pokémon. It was loads of fun, and that's the reason I started this imitae house with my Ditto. This is flat out boring, so I thought I would entertain people whenever they came here to rest. That used to happen all the time. The only problem was whenever Ditto would transform, the face would stay the same. I couldn't figure out how to transform the right way. When people come to be entertained, they don't want to see an imperfect transformation. Ditto and I tried so hard to get Ditto to transform properly; but nothing I did would work."

Sora and Kairi looked at Ditto and they could tell how sad it is.

"Must be hard," Sora sympathized as he thought for a moment. "Maybe we should lend a hand to help."

"Sora's right," Kairi said. "Ditto does need help to transform properly. So we'll do what we can to help out."

The Alolan nine all agreed to help out Duplica and her Ditto.

"So how do we start?" Sora questioned.

"Let's start up with some of our Pokémon," Illima suggested.

"Good idea," Sora agreed. "Bewear should be a good start."

"Let's give it a go," Illima pulled out a his Pokéball and let out his Bewear. "Ditto, try to imitate my Beawear as best as you can." Ditto did transform into Bewear, but unfortunately, the face stayed the same. "That didn't work." Illima stroked his chin. He pulled out some photos and help one of a Pokémon that resembles a red panda and a plush toy. Sora could have sworn that it was a minature Bewear. Sora remembered the Pokédex mentioning a Pokémon called a Stufful, so he looked it up in the Pokédex just to be sure.

"Is that what Bewear used to be?" Sora questioned pulling out his Pokédex.

 **Stufful, the Flailing Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Fighting**

 **It boasts power enough to split large trees in half. The organ on its rear releases an odor that it uses to communicate with others of its kind.** **Stufful also hates to be hugged or touched in any way. It will squirm, thrash, and resist** **with amazing power.**

"Thought so," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Just watch," Illima said in a wink. "Try transforming into the Pokémon in this photo."

Ditto obliged by doing exactly that as Ditto's face still stayed the same.

"Thought it would happen," Sora sighed.

The rest of the Alolan nine tried their best with their Pokémon, but the results were all the same. When it came down to Kiawe's Marowak, he didn't take it with good humor. Marowak tried to attack the duplicate only for Kiawe to call him back on time.

"Okay, this is way harder than I thought," Sora said as he facepalmed.

"Maybe we need another approach," Acerola suggested.

"Like what?" Sophocles asked.

"Maybe we could try inanimate objects, like a book or something," Acerola said.

"It's worth a shot," Lillie said. Lillie took out a small booklet from her backpack and held it in front of Ditto. "Try this now, Ditto. You can try something like this."

"I don't know if it's going to work," Sora said. "I can bet a million dollars, it's gonna be the same." Ditto obliges Lillie by transforming into the booklet, but the face stayed the same. "Knew it."

Sora thought of something.

"Hey Illima," Sora turned to his friend.

"Yes?" Illima responded.

"Got any photos of other Pokémon with Alola forms?" Sora questioned.

"Of course," Illima answered taking out what Sora had suggested. He took out a few. One was a Rattata, but it was black with a dark cram underside. One was a Grimer, but it's green and has two teeth on the upper part and a yellow lower lip, and what looks like a Meowth but it's dark gray, and the tips on the paws, tail, and feet are a whitish color.

"A Rattata, a Meowth, and a Grimer?" Sora took out his Pokédex. He looked up Rattata and it search results popped up. He noticed that it has two results, so he went to the second entry that read "RATTATA ALOLAN FORM." The image matching the photo popped up.

 **Rattata Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Normal**

 **Rattata and Raticate had boarded ships in search of food and they were accidentally broght to Alola as a result.** **With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it finds.** **A massive outbreak of them has become an issue of public concern in Alola.**

"Okay, how about Grimer?" Sora did the same with Grimer and he got two results regarding Grimer. He went to the second result find.

 **Grimer Alolan Form, the Sludge Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison/Dark**

 **Brought to Alola to solve the garbage problem, Grimer seems to relish any and all kinds of trash.** **There are a hundred or so of them living in Alola's waste-disposal site. They're all hard workers who eat a lot of trash.**

"Now that's a real garbage disposal," Sora joked. "Now about Meowth?" Sora did the same on his Pokédex and got the results on Meowth. He went to the second one.

 **Meowth Alolan Form, the Scratch Cat Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark**

 **This Pokémon was not originally found in Alola. Meowth were brought over to Alola to Alola's royalty as a gift. Human actions caused a surge in their numbers, and they went feral. They're prideful and crafty.**

"But they look like they have more manners than a certain Meowth I know," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Okay Ditto. Try transforming into this Rattata first." Ditto looked at Sora feeling nervous. "Don't worry, you can do it."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said having faith in Ditto.

Ditto was still nervous and changed into the Alolan Rattata. The face did stay the same, but this time something happened. Sora and Illima could have sworn they saw the face change a bit. Ditto reverted back to its normal form.

"Did you just see what I just see?" Sora whispered.

"I think so," Illima whispered back. "But we better give it another go just to make sure."

"Okay Ditto, now try this Grimer," Sora said pointing to the Alolan Grimer. Ditto did transform into the Alolan Grimer, everyone gasped as Ditto's face did change a bit, but it was still incomplete.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Did you see that?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Ditto's face changed a little," Lana said.

"I knew it!" Sora said. "The problem is Ditto isn't used to transforming a lot." He turned to Duplica and asked her. "Just how long did you have your Ditto?"

"Just a couple of months," Duplica answered. "That's when I started my career in show business. But I had no idea it was because Ditto was getting adjusted to transformations."

"That would make loads of sense," Illima stroked his chin. "It's a theroy I have, but it's possible that Ditto must live where there are no other Pokémon around. But we should try one one time."

"I was about to suggest that anyway," Sora said in agreement. "Now try turning yourself into this Meowth."

Ditto nodded as it did transform again. Ditto took the form of the Alolan Meowth, but this time the results were one-hundred percent perfect. Everyone were amazed how Ditto just got it with a bunch of tries.

"That did it!" Mallow cheered.

"Who would have thought a lack of practice was the problem all the long?" Kiawe questioned.

"I guess I don't know my Ditto as well as I thought," Duplica admitted. "If I had, I would have fixed it in the first place." Duplica turned to Kairi and smiled. "Your boyfriend is smart as he is handsome."

"Maybe," Kairi said as she nodded in agreement. "But how did you know that Ditto wasn't used to transforming?"

Sora looked at his girlfriend and chuckled nervously.

"Well to be completely honest, I didn't. I just guessed it," Sora admitted scratching his head.

Everyone just looked at him all wide-eyed and all exclaimed, "YOU JUST GUESSED IT?!"

"It was just an idea, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was right," Sora explained. "But I guess what they say is true: practice makes perfect. I mean did you expect Spider-Man to get it right the first time?"

Kairi, Duplica, and the Alolan nine all nodded; he did have a point.

"But either way, thank you!" Duplica went up to Sora giving him a big and tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me! And now Ditto can be the kind of Pokémon I knew it could be! I don't know how to repay you."

"You're welcome," Sora wheezed. "I can think of one thing you can do."

"Sure anything," Duplica said in gratitude. "How can I do it?"

"You could let me breathe," Sora said while she was still squeezing him.

"Oops. Sorry," Duplica said letting him go. "I got carried away." Duplica turned to Kairi. "Sorry about that, Kairi. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay," Kairi said walking up to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. Sora smiled at that. Sora then kissed Kairi on the lips.

"Hey get a room, you two," Kiawe joked.

With Ditto now being able to transform completely, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine helped out Duplica get ready for their first perfomance since the last time.

Before long, Sora and his friends spread word around about Duplica's show and it wasn't long until many people and Pokémon were gathering from all over. Sora even remembered Pikachu making faces when he was describing Haunter and that gave him an idea for a warm-up act.

Once the theater house was full Sora peeked through the curtains and then turned to his friends as he was wearing a yellow shirt with a big blue bow tie with light blue polka dots all over and green pants.

"Looks like a full house tonight," Sora said.

"I gotta admit, I'm feeling nervous about how this will go," Duplica said as Ditto shared her nervousness.

"You got nothing to worry about," Sora said reassuringly. "You and Ditto will do just fine."

"Sora's right," Kairi said coming up behind her. "Ditto got better transforming completely after some practice. So you shouldn't dwell on it too much."

Duplica felt better and smiled.

"You're right. I've got this in the bag," Duplica said standing up. "And I have you two and your friends to thank for it. I would still be in my little funk if you haven't come along." Duplica looked at her Ditto. "You ready to make a comeback, Ditto?"

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded.

"That's the spirit!" Duplica said beaming. "Now let the show begin!"

Sora turned to Sophocles as he was giving the introduction.

"Okay, Sophocles! We're ready to begin!" Sora called out to him.

"You've got it!" Sophocles said giving a thumbs up. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! And Pokémon of all Types. Be prepared to witness the greatest thing to hit the stage since the dawn of time! Allow me to introuduce you to Sora and his amazing Pikachu!" And that was Sora and Pikachu's cue to go on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's good to see an empty house! Oops! I mean a full house!" Sora announced resulting with the audience laughing at the joke. "Okay, okay, settle down. My Pikachu may look like an ordinary Pikachu, but I found out my partner can make faces to look like any Pokémon! Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding.

Murmurs were going on wondering what kind of Pokémon his Pikachu can imitate. Sora raised his hand silencing the audience.

"Just sit back and be amazed at the sight, and for the first time ever and for one night only: The Amazing Pikachu Poké Face Off!" Sora announced.

"The Amazing Pikachu Poké Face Off?" Kiawe asked in a confused tone. "Did he come up with that himself?" Kiawe turned to Mallow and Lana who simply shrugged. Kairi smiled as she watched.

"Go for it, Sora," Kairi said in a whisper.

"Okay Pikachu! Get ready!" Sora said as he was about to give the word. "Pikachu! Do a Haunter!" Pikachu made a face looking like a Haunter. Everyone was in awe as they witnessed the sight. "Now do an Ivysaur!" Pikachu stretched his cheeks looking like an Ivysaur. Pikachu got the ears right and everything. "Okay Pikachu! Try these in the order I mention them! Onix! Raticate! Nidoqueen! Kangaskhan! Gloom! Goldeen! Marill! Clefairy! Wartortle! Meowth! Koffing! Snorlax! Seel! Butterfree! Rockruff!" Pikachu made faces matching the exact Pokémon. The audience applauded as Sora and Pikachu took a bow. "Thank you ladies and jelly beans! And now it's time for the main attraction! Allow me to introduce you to Dupluca and her amazing Ditto!" Sora announced as he and Pikachu took their leave and Duplica and Ditto entered the stage.

"Thank you! Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed that!" Duplica said. "If you think his Pikachu was amazing! Wait until I try hands on my imitation of a Poliwag!" Duplica swapped into a costume of a Poliwag. Everyone roared with laughter as Duplica did the facial expression. "And now my take of Persian." Duplica switched into a Persian costume and did the exact movements of an actual Persian.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine watched on as Duplica had done better than she believed she could do. The doubts she had before were rapidly disappearing. Duplica got even more laughs as she imitated some Pokémon even ones Sora had not even seen before.

"She's doing great!" Lillie said.

"They're really eating it up," Acerola added.

"But the show isn't over yet," Sora said. "She's saving the best for last."

"Thank you, everyone! And now it's time for my amazing Ditto!" Duplica announced. "Won't the Staryu in the front row please come up?" A Staryu obliged by coming up stage. "Okay Ditto! Transform!" Ditto transformed into the Staryu in front of it. "And now it's time to play which is which." Duplica closed her eyes and opened them back up. "Now Staryu and Ditto! Rapid Spin!" Ditto and Staryu used Rapid Spin as they spinned around and around faster and faster. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine along with the audience watched the two Pokémon spin around making everyone nearly dizzy. "And now stop!" Both Pokémon slowed down as they descended back to the stage. Both Pokémon faced the audience as everyone looked at Staryu and the duplicate. No one could tell which is which. "Care to take a guess?" Duplica questioned as everyone started to shout out random gueeses. Duplica looked over to the two Staryu on her left and her right. She touched the Staryu on her left as the Staryu reverted back to Ditto. "Thank you, Staryu! You've been a great sport! And now how about the Charmander on the back row?" A Charmander jumps on the stage. "Okay Ditto, Transform!" Ditto transformed into the Chrmander in front of it as they shift mixing themeselves up. They went faster and faster until both had stopped. "Now can you tell which is which?" Once again, random guesses came. "Let's see here." She touched the Charmander on her right as the Charmander reverted back to Ditto.

The show went on through the course of the night, and everyone loved it. Most of the people and Pokémon took their leave as others had stayed for the night. On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were taking their leave.

"Again, thank you for what you did for me," Duplica said with gratitude.

"It's no big deal," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "We were just happy to lend you a hand when you needed it."

"And I appreciate it," Duplica said smiling. "But there's something I want to give you before you go." Before Sora or anyone else could ask what Duplica went up to Sora and kissed him on the cheek and Kairi got jealous again. And she shook Kairi's hand again before she whispered in her ear. "Just keep being good to him. Don't ever break up with him."

"And that's a promise," Kairi promised as she nodded.

Duplica waved to her new friends as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine waved her back as they left the House of Imitae. They continued on with their journey and their destination towards Saffron City.


	37. Alola Hau!

**Episode 37:** **Alola Hau!**

A few days had passed since their unexpected stop at the House of Imitae. Sora wondered how things would go if he had a Ditto of his own. But along the way, they bump into a man wearing a red bandana and a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey you! You any good at battling?" The man called out to Sora.

"Is that a challenge?" Sora jokingly asked.

"Let's battle with all six Pokémon and find out!" He said taking out a Pokéball and throwing it in the air. "Graveler! Let's go!" The Pokéball lets out a Graveler.

"A Graveler, huh?" Sora said taking a Pokéball, too. "I know which one I'm using! Bulbasaur! Go!" Sora threw it allowing Bulbasaur to enter battle.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said.

"Graveler! Use Fire Punch, let's go!" the ordered as Graveler's fist emitted fire heading towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it and use your Vine Whip!" Sora ordered as Bulbasaur dodged the attack and grabbed the rock Pokémon and throwing it back. "Now fire your Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur obeyed by firing Razor Leaf and hitting Graveler knocking it out.

"Graveler, return!" the man said calling his Graveler back. "Not bad, kid! Try this one for size! Electabuzz!" The man threw his Pokéball letting out a yellow feline-like Pokémon with bright yellow coloring and black stripes. It has lightning bolt shapes on its body and large forearms. Some of its feline properties are its long tail and large fangs. Its two legs are short, and its feet are large with two sharp claws on either one. The more human aspects of its appearance are its long arms and five-digit hands. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the yellow Pokémon.

 **Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Elekid**

 **Type: Electric**

 **When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.**

"Okay, Bulbasaur, return," Sora said calling Bulbasaur back. He turned to Pikachu. "Your turn, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said nodding.

"Go for it! Quick Attack!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said running towards Electabuzz.

"Show that pipsqeuak what a real Quick Attack looks like," the man ordered as Electabuzz ran towards Pikachu. Pikachu was sent back since Electabuzz was much larger than Pikachu. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz obeyed by throwing a strong Thunder Punch at Pikachu.

"Shake it off and fire Electro Ball!" Sora ordered as Pikachu sent the Electro Ball towards the opposing electric Pokémon.

"Dodge it and fire Electro Web!" the man ordered as Electabuzz moved out of the way and fired a web made of electricity. Pikachu got caught im the web. Everyone, especially Kairi gasped at the sight.

"Pikachu!" Kairi gasped.

"Pikachu! Try to get out of there!" Sora called out.

"Too Late! Thunder!" the man ordered as Electabuzz's entire body crackles with electricity and it fires a huge electric energy hitting Pikachu on the mark. Pikachu was definitely knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Sora ran towards Pikachu. Sora picks up Pikachu as he looked into his trainer's face. "You okay, buddy?"

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu responded.

"You did great, Pikachu," Sora said. "You should rest up for a while."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. Sora went over to Kairi and handed Pikachu to her.

"Think that you can keep an eye on Pikachu for me?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Kairi said taking Pikachu in her arms. Kairi kissed on the cheek. "For luck." Sora smiled as he blushed. Sora went back to the battle at hand. Sora took out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Charmander! Go!" Sora said letting out his Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander said.

"Electabuzz, return! the man said calling Electabuzz back before taking out another Pokéball. Here's something new. Just got it in a trade and I want to test its strength. Raticate go!" He threw the Pokéball and lets out a Raticate. This Raticate was different. It was black with a brown belly and the cheeks were puffed.

The Alolan nine were shocked to see this Raticate in Kanto in all places.

"An Alolan Raticate," Mina said.

"I had a feeling we would see one of those outside of home sooner or later," Illima said.

"A Raticate?" Sora looked at this Pokémon oddly. He took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Raticate Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rattata Alolan Form**

 **Type: Dark/Normal**

 **It forms a group of Rattata, which it assumes command of. Each group has its own territory, and disputes over food happen often.**

"Figured as much," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "No matter what it looks like, a battle is a battle! Charmander! Start up with Slash!"

"Charmander!" Charmander ran towards the Alolan Raticate to deliver the attack.

"Raticate! Dodge with Quick Attack!" the man ordered as Raticate used the speed attack to dodge and hit Charmander. "Now use Ice Beam!" Raticate fired the Ice Beam towards Charmander hoping it would freeze the fire Pokémon good.

"Block it with Flamethrower!" Sora called out as Charmander fired Flamethrower to cancel out the attack. Raticate tried to give Ice Beam more power, but Charmander's Flamethrower was growing too big and powerful to hold back so it breaks Ice Beam and hits Raticate on the mark. "Finish up with Dragon Claw!" Charmander obeyed by hitting the Alolan Raticate with his dragonized claw. Raticate was down for the count. "Way to go, Charmander!" Sora ran up to Charmander picking him up. "I knew your flame wasn't easy to put out!"

"Raticate, return!" The man called Raticate back and pulled out another Pokéball. "Rhyhorn! Go!" the man threw his Pokéball and it lets out a Rhyhorn. This Rhyhorn is a little bigger than the one he caught in the Safari Zone, but the horn is slightly smaller. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned this Rhyhorn.

 **Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground/Rock**

 **Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however.**

"This Rhyhorn must be a girl since the one I caught is a boy," Sora said in his thoughts. He pulled out Charmander's Pokéball and called him back. "Come back, Charmander." Sora puts Charmander's Pokéball away and pulled out Squirtle's. "Your turn, Squirtle!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting Squirtle out.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"So using a Water Type against my Rhyhorn, huh?" The man asked. "That's a very good move on your part. But my Rhyhorn isn't afraid of water. Thunderbolt!" Rhyhorn's body emits electricity and fires it at Squirtle.

"Dodge that Thunderbolt with Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Squirtle launches himself avoiding the attack and hitting the rhino Pokémon on the spot. "Fire Water Gun!" Squirtle shoots Water and it sends Rhyhorn back totally knocked out. The trainer Sora was battling was starting to get pissed off.

"Come back Rhyhorn!" he said calling his Rhyhorn extremely angered. "Dodrio! Get in there!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Dodrio.

"Come on back, Squirtle!" Sora said calling Squirtle back and pulls out another. "It's your turn Pidgeotto!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting Pidgeotto get in the battle. "Wing Attack!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto swooped in to deliver the attack.

"Dodrio! Dodge and let out Fury Attack!" Dodrio ran pass Pidgeotto's attack and repeatedly hits Pidgeotto. "Use your Double Hit!" Dordrio hits Pidgeotto in twos with its three heads, and it goes four times. "Finish it Tri-Attack!" Dodrio obeys by getting a powerful attack ready to fire at Pidgeotto, but he wasn't going to back down.

"Use your Aerial Ace!" Sora odered as Pidgeotto flew back in the air and delivered Aerial Ace. The attack hits Dodrio as it sends the attack into the sky.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket who were trying to catch up with Sora and his friends. They were floating in their Meowth balloon looking for them.

"I think we're almost there," Jessie said looking through her binoculars.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!" Meowth said in an annoyed tone. "We've been searching for them for days!"

"And all we found were nothing but trees, trees, and more trees," James groaned.

"Stop your complaining!" Jessie snapped at him. "I told you I'll find those twerps and we can nab that Pikachu! Now shut up and keep a good look out."

Before James could do so, a powerful beam hits the balloon and Team Rocket goes flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket flies in the sky as a star twinkles in the distance.

Back at the battle, Dodrio was dazed from Pidgeotto's Aerial Ace. And it looked like that Dodrio was on the ropes.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto whipped up Gust and blew Dodrio back.

The man took off his bandana and starts crumbling it as he threw it on the ground. He called Dodrio back as he pulled out one last Pokéball and threw it.

"Marowak! Go!" the man called letting out his Marowak. This Marowak was a Ground Type Marowak as it swings its bone.

"Good one, Pidgeotto. Return," Sora said calling Pidgeotto back into his Pokéball and pulls out one one more. "Okay Golbat! It's your time to shine!" Sora throws his Pokéball letting out his Golbat. "All right, Golbat! Start up with Crunch!" Golbat moved in to deliver a strong bite attack on the opposing Marowak.

"You move in with Headbutt!" The man ordered as Marowak charged in with its head. Marowak hits Golbat before he could land a Crunch attack.

"Fire Air Slash! Let's go!" Sora said as Golbat sends Air Slash right towards Marowak and hitting the Pokémon hard. "Now hit it with Wing Attack!" Golbat strikes the Ground Type with his wings pretty hard.

"Smack Down attack!" The man ordered as Marowak throws a rock at Golbat.

"Dodge it, quick!" Sora called out, but Golbat wasn't quick enough and got hit by the rock bringing him down to the ground. Once Golbat was on the ground, the man grinned.

"Bone Rush!" The man ordered as Marowak came charging towards the bat Pokémon with its bone ready to strike. Sora remembered when Brock's Geodude did the same thing with Pidgeotto during their battle, so he wasn't going to have it.

"Golbat! Air Slash again! But aim it at the ground!" Sora called out. That got Kairi and the Alolan nine confused with why Sora ordered that. Golbat fired the attack on the ground sending the bone keeper Pokémon flying before Marowak could land a good hit. "Finish up one more Wing Attack!" Golbat hits Marowak on the side knocking out Marowak.

Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all praised Sora for his victory as the trainer Sora was battling was throwing a tantrum like a little kid by pounding the ground.

"I can't believe I lost to a little kid! I took out one and he beats my other five! No fair!" The man starts sobbing as he calls back his Marowak and picks up his bandana as he ran off. Sora and the others just looked at the guy until he was completely out of sight.

"Oooookay," Sora said totally confused. Sometime later, the group made a small stop to set up for dinner, and by that time, Sora had sent Pidgeotto and Golbat back to Professor Oak and exchanged them for Growlithe and Vulpix. Sora thought it was a good idea to see what Growlithe could do and Kairi wanted to brush Vulpix's fur. It also turns out Growlithe seems to have a crush on Sora's Vulpix. Growlithe jumped onto Sora and affectionately licked his face. "Cut that out!" Sora shouted between licks. Sora remembered when his Rockruff was this playful before evolving. Kairi went over to her boyfriend and giggled at the sight. Sora looked over to Kairi as he patted Growlithe.

"Hey there, Kairi," Sora said smiling. "Come to play with Growlithe, too?"

"You know me so well, Sora," Kairi said joining in. Kairi giggled as Growlithe ran up to the girl and jumped up to and licked her face. "You're such a good boy. Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Growlithe licked Kairi even more affectionately than he did Sora; so he figured Growlithe liked girls more since it's a male Growlithe. Vulpix looked over to the couple and nuzzled Sora for attention.

"Feeling left out?" Sora asked kindly picking her up. "Here, Vulpix. Feeling better?"

"Vul," Vulpix chirped.

Kairi giggled between Growlithe's licks. Growlithe even liked it when Kairi was rubbing the puppy Pokémon on the belly.

"Who's a cute little puppy?" Kairi asked playfully. "You're a cute little puppy!" Growlithe started to lick Kairi again as she giggled.

The Alolan nine were busy doing their own thing when Sora and Kairi decided to have themselves a nature walk, just them and Sora's Pokémon. Growlithe walked along Vulpix as Pikachu rode on Sora's shoulder with Kairi holding his hand. Growlithe tried to flirt with Vulpix, but she just wasn't interested as she turned her face.

"Vulpix," Vulpix turned away.

Growlithe tried again only for Vulpix smacked Growlithe on the side. And to run away from Growlithe. He goes after the fox Pokémon as Sora and Kairi saw them run off.

"Hey Vulpix! Growlithe! Don't run too far from us!" Sora called out to his Fire Types.

"Come back!" Kairi also called out.

The couple and Pikachu ran after Growlithe and Vulpix as they ran through the shrubs. They looked for the two Pokémon as through they went further.

"Growlithe! Vulpix! Where are you?" Sora called out. "If you two can hear me, let me know!" Sora got his answer when he heard some barking. Sora and Kairi turned and saw Growlithe sniffing around for Vulpix. "There you are!" Sora pulls out his Safari Ball and called Growlithe back. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu eventually found Vulpix in the bushes where Growlithe was sniffing around. "There you are, young lady," Sora said calling Vulpix back to her Pokéball. "That should do it."

"At least nothing happened to them," Kairi said relieved.

"That's a good thing," Sora agreed. "Now let's head back before the others start worrying."

"Okay," Kairi said. "I need to get started to cook dinner anyway."

Sora and Kairi were about to start walking when Pikachu's ears starting twitching.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked around.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing in one direction. Sora and Kairi wondered what Pikachu was pointing at when something came in front of them. It greatly resembled a Raichu, but something was off. The ears weren't as pointy as the Raichu they were familiar with and they were pointing up, and the end of the tail was oval shaped and it was floating around.

"Raichu," the Raichu chirped.

"Raichu?" Sora questioned as he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Raichu Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pikachu**

 **Type: Electric/Psychic**

 **It uses psychokinesis to control electricity. It hops aboard its own tail, using psychic power to lift the tail and move about while riding it.**

"So it's an Alolan Raichu," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Not just an Electric Type, but also a Psychic Type."

"I wonder where this Raichu came from," Kairi said. "It's very unlikely to see an Alolan Raichu here."

"Yeah," Sora said. "Its trainer must be looking for it." Sora walked to the Alolan Raichu and it looks at the Pikachu sitting on his trainer's shoulder and smiled as it floated around Sora. "Say Raichu," Sora said getting the Alolan Raichu's attention. "Where's your trainer? I'm sure whoever you belong to must be looking for you."

"Raichu," the Alolan Raichu said.

"Hey Raichu!" A new voice called out. The Alolan Raichu turned in the direction where the voice came from and came running is a dark-skinned boy with dark green hair, which is tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. He wore a black shirt, yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes and a backpack. Raichu floated back to the dark-skinned boy. Sora and Kairi figured out that he had to be this Raichu's trainer. "Ever since you were a little Pichu, you always wonder around. But, it's all in good fun." He smiled as he noticed the two new people in front of him. "I hope my Raichu didn't cause any trouble for you."

"It's cool," Sora said. "I just wasn't expecting anymore surprises here."

"Same here," Kairi added. The boy walked up to Kairi smiling. "Um... is there something I can help you with?"

The boy smiled as he looked at here.

"It's nothing really," He said. "It's just I wasn't expecting to run into a girl as cute as you."

"Um, thanks?" Kairi blushed at the complement. The boy turned to Sora who was staring at him with jealousy and noticed the Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked over to Sora and Pikachu still smiling.

"Your Pikachu's coat is pretty shiny. You did a great job raising it," the boy said.

"Thanks for that," Sora said getting over his jealousy. "My name is Sora by the way."

"Pikachu," Pikachu chipped in.

"And I'm Kairi; Sora's girlfriend," Kairi finished with the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you two," the boy smiled. "My name's Hau. And you already met my Raichu."

"Rai, Rai," Raichu said.

"So what brings you two lovebirds out here?" Hau asked them.

"We were just doing a nature walk," Kairi simply explained taking her boyfriend's hand.

"But my Vulpix was playing hard-to-get with my Growlithe so she ran over here to get away from him," Sora added. "Luckily we found them both before something happened."

"Yeah good thing," Hau said laughing. Hau's stomach started growing and blushed in embarrassment since he's hungry. Sora and Kairi looked at Hau as they smiled along with him.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Hau?" Sora asked him. "You're going to love her cooking."

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Hau tried to reason.

"It's no big deal," Kairi said. "Our friends are waiting for us to come back."

"Well, I might as well join you," Hau said. "It wouldn't be right to turn down a meal generously offered."

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu are joined by Hau to return to camp when the Alolan nine were still doing their thing when Sophocles saw the couple come back and with a familiar face.

"Sora and Kairi. Hey!" Sophocles greeted. "Hey guys, look who's with them?"

The rest of the Alolan nine stopped what they were doing and saw Hau.

"Hau?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Lillie, Illima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu!" Hau recognized leaving Sora and Kairi confused. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We were here visiting Riku since he's traveling the Kanto region," Illima said smiling.

"But then we ended up traveling with Sora and Kairi after Sora battled Riku and lost," Mallow added.

"No way! Riku's here too?!" Hau exclaimed happily. "How is he and Eevee doing?"

"They're still doing good together," Lana said.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and figured they knew each other obviously. Kairi got to work on cooking some beef stew for dinner. Hau shared some stories about him Riku back on their school days. Sora was amazed to hear how green Riku was since getting his Eevee, but then again, Sora was pretty green himself. Once the stew was finished, Hau enjoyed the stew Kairi had made.

"I have got to hand it to you, Kairi, you are a very good cook!" Hau said as Kairi smiled at the complement.

"Thank you, Hau," Kairi said. "It just makes me happy to see someone enjoy my meals."

"So, how did you two meet?" Hau asked. Sora and Kairi were skeptical about telling him, but he did ask.

"We met when Sora saved my life from Pokémon hunters several months back," Kairi explained.

"Pokémon hunters?" Hau asked. "How did that happen?"

"I was taking my nature walk when I spotted a Caterpie in a cage. I got the poor thing out of the cage. But they grabbed me from behind and gagged me as they took me back to their camp," Kairi explained. "They even said that they were going to kill me when they were done."

"Well that sucks," Hau said. "How did you come along, Sora?"

"It was on the same day. I was just starting out as a Pokémon trainer. Pikachu wasn't too thrilled about having me for a trainer," Sora explained. "Pikachu just couldn't do a thing I say at first. And when I spotted a Pidgey in a cage, I busted it out just in time for the same hunters to show up. They tried to take Pikachu from me and sent their flock of Spearow at us. And that's when I met Kairi." Sora said taking her hand.

"I wasn't sure if anyone would come to me when I was in trouble," Kairi said smiling. "But I'm very glad he came around." Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora blushed as their friends giggled a bit.

"Sora didn't seem like the knight in shining armor type when we first met him," Kiawe said. "But we knew there was a flame of love burning between those two when we met them."

"Now that's something," Hau said.

"Well, Pikachu ended up getting hurt by the Spearow and Pikachu saved us from them despite being hurt by them. But we managed to reach the Pokémon Center on time. And we have been traveling together since," Sora said warmly holding her shoulder.

"That's a very good story," Hau said. "At least you're alright, Kairi."

"Of course," Kairi said.

Once the meal was over and done with, Hau approached Sora as he was polishing his Pokéballs. He looked up to Hau smiling.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I was just wondering about something, Sora," Hau admitted.

"About what?" Sora asked him.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me?" Hau challenged him. "Six of mine against six of yours. You look like a good trainer. So I would like to see how good you are." Sora smiled as he and Hau stood up.

"Sure thing. You are so on!" Sora said shaking his hand. "To be honest, I was wondering about that too!"

"Well, you won't be disappointed," Hau said to Sora.

Sora and Hau got ready for their battle while Kairi and the Alolan nine were sitting and watching them get ready.

"So who are going to root for?" Sophocles asked Lillie.

"For both of them, of course," Lillie honestly answered. "They're both our friends, so it wouldn't be fair if we rooted for one of them and not for both of them."

"Fair point," Sophocles said.

"I wonder how it'll turn out," Kiawe said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said as she nodded.

Kairi of course was rooting for Sora, but she didn't doubt that Hau had to be pretty good too. Both trainers got their Pokéballs ready.

"Hey Hau! No matter what happens, may the best trainer win!" Sora called out to Hau.

"Thanks Sora! Just don't go easy on me just because we're friends!" Hau called back to Sora.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Sora said as he threw the Pokéball. "Vulpix! Go!" The Pokéball opens up letting Vulpix out.

"Vulpix!" Sora's Vulpix said.

"So that's a Kantonian Vulpix!" Hau pointed out. "My first time battling one of those!" Hau threw his Pokéball. "Crabrawler! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a purple crab-like Pokémon with its pincers and the tips of its feet purple and yellow at the center of the shell. It also has a yellow antenna and one eye is half closed looking like a black eye. Its pincers resembled boxing gloves. This Pokémon was punching the air. Sora got curious of this new Pokémon and scanned it.

 **Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Its hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawler are like boxing matches.**

"It looked more like a Water Type since it looks like a crab. But this should be fun!" Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Vulpix! Start things up with Quick Attack!"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix started running towards her opponent with such speed.

"Crabrawler! Fire at Vulpix with Bubble Beam!" Hau ordered as Crabrawler fired Bubble Beam at the fox Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out to Vulpix as she skid to the left. "Now let out Flamethrower!" Vulpix fired Flamethrower and it hits Crabrawler on the spot.

"Hau is really enjoying this," Acerola said.

"It's no surprise to us," Kiawe said. "He's never shy from a challenge."

"Kinda like Sora," Mallow added.

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine all nodded in agreement with that statement.

"Crabrawler! Swing at Vulpix with Crabhammer!" Hau called out as Crabrawler swung at Vulpix with both pincers. Vulpix was hit pretty hard and she did her best to shake it off. "Now let it have it with Power-Up Punch!" Crabrawler let out a powerful punch attack sending Vulpix back. Sora needed to think fast. He knew that move gets stronger from every use. "Let out with another Power-Up Punch!" Crabrawler launched at Vulpix with another Power-Up Punch.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Vulpix jumped out of the way in time. Crabrawler punched the ground having its pincer stuck in the ground. "Use Flame Burst!" Vulpix formed a big fireball and hurls it towards Crabrawler as it gets unstuck and get sent flying. "Finish up with one more Flamethrower!" Vulpix fired Flamethrower again hitting Crabrawler good. The boxing Pokémon falls on its back totally beaten.

"That was awesome!" Hau exclaimed. "Your Vulpix took out my Crabrawler like it was nothing!"

"Thanks, Hau!" Sora said. "Your Crabrawler was pretty awesome too!" Hau called Crabrawler back and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Now try this on for size! Flareon! Go!" Hau threw his Pokéball letting out a quadruped mammalian Pokémon. It has vivid flame-orange fur with a bushy yellow mane, a wide, fluffy flame-shaped long tail, and a tuft of yellow fur atop its head, in a fireball shape. It has a short cat-like muzzle, wide black almond-shaped eyes, and a small black triangular nose. Its ears are long and rabbit-like, with flare-like tips. It has large, bulky paws with no visible claws.Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Flareon, the Flame Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose—it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"Eevee's evolved form; and it's a Fire Type," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and taking out Vulpix's Pokéball. "Okay Vulpix, return!" Sora said calling back Vulpix. He took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Squirtle! Go for it!" The Pokéball lets out Squirtle as he makes his entrance.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"So you're using a Water Type against my Flareon, huh?" Hau asked. "I like how you think! Because it makes the battle even more fun!"

"I was thinking the same thing, Hau!" Sora said to him. "Okay Flareon! Quick Attack!"

"Squirtle! Use your Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Squirtle launched towards Flareon. The two attacks collided with one another and they were evenly matched. "Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired his strong Water Gun attack towards Flareon. The water comes towards the fire Eeveeloution as it just sits there.

"Flareon! Dodge it!" Hau ordered as Flareon dodged the attack just by jumping out of the way in time. "Now use Will-O-Wisp!" Flareon shoots out a sinister blusih-white flame right at Squirtle.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Squirtle launches himself straight into the air like a rocket. Will-O-Wisp missed its target.

"No way!" Hau shouted.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were surprised by that move.

"Now that's impressive," Illima said smiling. "Using that Aqua Jet to launch Squirtle in the air like that wasn't something I would expect. "And I can tell even Hau is impressed."

"That's Sora for you," Kairi beamed at her boyfriend's quick thinking. "He's always finding ways to surprise us."

"And that's pretty much why you love him so much," Lana said.

"It is," Kairi admitted openly.

"The battle's not over yet," Hapu said watching the battle.

Squirtle comes down towards Flareon as Flareon stares at Squirtle hurdling downwards.

"Strike at Flareon with Aqua Tail!" Sora called out as Squirtle struck at Flareon with his tail emitting water. With one big splash, Flareon was down for the count.

"Flareon!" Hau shouted out. He pulled out Flareon's Pokéball calling the flame Pokémon back. "You did a great job, Flareon. You deserve a good long rest." He puts Flareon's Pokéball away and he looks over to Raichu. "You ready for some action, Raichu?"

"Rai, Raichu!" Raichu nodded.

"Great! Go for it!" Hau said as Raichu levitated into the battle. Sora smiled as he looks at Pikachu.

"You ready for this, Pikachu?" Sora asked Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Sora said as Pikachu gotbin the battle.

"Looks like Pikachu is in!" Sophocles said.

"We all know how strong Pikachu is," Illima said. "But we mustn't forget about Raichu's advantage in this."

Kairi remembered when Sora battled Lt. Surge back in Vermilion City. She saw how determined Pikachu was to battle his Raichu. She knew his Raichu was nothing to sneeze at. She wondered how powerful this Raichu is.

"Okay Raichu! Move in with Quick Attack!" Hau ordered as Raichu surfed on its tail coming towards Pikachu.

"You use Quick Attack too!" Sora called out to Pikachu as he charged at his evolved from's Alolan counterpart. "Swing at Raichu with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said swinging Iron Tail right at Raichu.

"Dodge it!" Hau called to Raichu as it floated in the air. "Fire Electro Ball!"

"Raichu!" Raichu fired his Electro Ball right at Pikachu.

"Block it with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu blocked the attck with Thunderbolt resulting in an explosion. Pikachu braces himself as Raichu floats in the air. "Okay, Pikachu! Use your Electro Ball, now!"

"Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail as he fired Electro Ball right at Raichu.

"Raichu! Block it with Psychic!" Hau called as Raichu blocked the Electro Ball with its Psychic attack.

Kairi gasped at the sight; but she wasn't the only one. Sora shared her shock.

"No way!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu also shouted.

"Send it back at Pikachu!" Hau called outout sending Pikachu's Electro Ball back to Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu ran to avoid his own attack, but Raichu was still controlling it and it came too fast for Pikachu to get away in time. Pikachu was knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Sora and Kairi shouted out. Sora was about to pick up Pikachu when Kairi did that for him.

"Don't worry, Sora," Kairi said kindly. "Pikachu is in good hands."

"I know he is," Sora said to her smiling.

"Hey Sora!" Hau called to Sora. "Your Pikachu put up a great fight! It takes me back to when Raichu was a Pikachu. Isn't that right, buddy!"

"Rai!" Raichu said as he nodded.

"And I have gotta hand it to you that you have such a caring girlfriend," Hau complemented. "I have gotta admit that I'm a little jealous."

"Thanks Hau!" Sora said feeling better about it. Sora took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Bulbasaur! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said.

"Okay, Raichu! Why don't you take a breather?" Raichu nodded as he took out another Pokéball. Now here's my next one! Komala! Go!" Hau threw the Pokéball letting out a Pokémon that greatly resembles a koala, but it's clinging to a log and it happens to be asleep.

Kairi and Pikachu were caught off guard at the sight of this Pokémon.

"Is she asleep?" Kairi wondered in her thoughts.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.

"Huh?" Sora and Bulbasair tilted their heads in confusion. "What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora took out his Pokédex to get the answer.

 **Komala, the Drowsing Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **It is born asleep, and it dies asleep. All its movements are apparently no more than the results of it tossing and turning in its dreams.**

"And I thought Snorlax is a heavy sleeper," Sora joked putting his Pokédex away. "But I wonder how much of a fight this Komala will put up. Only one way to find out," Sora said in his thoughts. "Okay Bulbasaur! Tackle! Let's go!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur charged at Komala with full force.

"Dodge it!" Hau called out as Komala simply rolled out of the way on her log. "Now use Wood Hammer!" Komala swung her log at Bulbasaur, hitting him square right in the face. "Now use Shadow Claw!" Komala rolled on her log as the koala Pokémon swung her claw right at Bulbasaur. "Swing at Bulbasaur with another Wood Hammer!" Komala swung the log again and it hits Bulbasaur very hard, knocking Bulbasaur out.

"Whao!" Sora had to admit that he did not expect that to happen. But he was impressed by how Komala had knocked out Bulbasaur even while asleep. "I guessed I judged the book by the cover," Sora jokes despite losing another round. He called Bulbasaur back and took out a Safari Ball this time. "It's your time to shine, Growlithe!" Sora threw the Safari Ball letting his Growlithe out.

"This will be Growlithe's very first battle," Kairi said holding Pikachu.

"Yeah," Mina simply said nodding.

"I wonder what Hau has in store next?" Kiawe asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Lana said.

"Great job, Komala. Come on back," Hau said calling Komala back. He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Tauros! It's your turn!" Hau threw his Pokéball letting out a Tauros. This Tauros was slightly different than Sora's Tauros. It was a bit bulkier and the horns were slightly larger, and it had a scar at its left eye.

"Moo!" Tauros shouted out more aggressively.

"Think your Growlithe is up for a battle against my Tauros?" Hau asked Sora.

"Let's find out, shall we? Growlithe! Start up with Flame Charge!" Sora ordered as Growlithe charged towards Tauros with burning speed.

"Tauros! Take Down!" Hau ordered as Tauros did the same. Tauros landed a perfect hit at Growlithe as Tauros got a recoil hit. "Horn on in with Horn Attack!" Tauros obeyed its trainers order as the bull Pokémon charged at Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Dodge it!" Growlithe runs on the right as Tauros misses. "Crunch time!" Sora joked as Growlithe bit Tauros on the left hind leg. Tauros gave a loud moo as it kicked the puppy Pokémon off. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Growlithe covers his body entirely of flames and as the name suggested, it rolled into a huge fireball. The attack hits Tauros dead on knocking the bull Pokémon out.

"Not bad," Hau said calling back his Tauros. "You're an awesome trainer, Sora. I haven't had this much fun a battle since I battled against Riku."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sora complemented. "Now let's make the last one decide the winner."

"You've read my mind," Hau said grinning holding up his last Pokéball. Kairi and Pikachu wondered what Hau had in store, but the Alolan nine already knew which one was next to play. "Just as you know! This was my very first Pokémon! Decidueye! Go!" Hau threw his Pokéball letting out a tall owl-like Pokémon. The upper segment of its face is black with a thin, orange cover like a mask circling its eyes. It has orange pupils and a green hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are light brown, while its body is fundamentally white with an appearance of a six pack. The three plumes at the tip of each wing are organized like fingers and have lighter tips. It has long legs, feet with two toes confronting forward and two in reverse, and short dim green claws. It tail comprises of three long, green leaves. On the front of its wings are a line of orange upside-down triangles pointing downward. It has a green leafy hood that covers its head and shoulders. Around the head, the hood shapes many pointed projections that stretch out over its face. It has a white plume with a red base reaches out from the highest point of its hood. On its chest is an orange X shaped marking made out of dead leaves with two vines. Sora was pretty amazed by the sight of this new Pokémon.

"Hau's very first Pokémon," Sora said in amazement as he took out his Pokédex and scanned this bird Pokémon.

 **Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dartrix**

 **Type: Grass/Ghost**

 **It nocks its arrow quills and shoots them at opponents. When it simply can't afford to miss, it tugs the vine on its head to improve its focus.**

"Figured that was Rowlet's fully evolved form," Sora said in his thoughts. "And since it's also a Ghost Type Pokémon, it won't be easy, though. But I know I can do this." Sora pulls put Growlithe's Safari Ball. "Okay Growlithe, return," Sora said calling Growlithe back and pulls out his last Pokéball. "Okay Charmander! Go for it!" Sora throws his Pokéball letting out Charmander.

"Charmander, Char!" Charmander shouted.

"I had a feeling Hau was saving Decidueye for last," Illima said smiling.

"Decidueye is what Rowlet will evolve into after Dartrix, right?" Kairi asked.

"Right, Kairi," Lillie answered. "Decidueye is Hau's strongest Pokémon next to his Raichu."

"Decidueye's been in some pretty tough battles since it was a Rowlet," Kiawe said. "But some of the Pokémon Hau and Rowlet battled against were nothing to sneeze at."

Kairi looked at the fully evolved Pokémon and knew it was a strong one.

"I know you can do it, Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. "I believe in you."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said worringly.

Hau smiled as Decidueye shared his trainer's smile.

"We've been through so much since the day we met," Hau said in his thoughts. "This may be the final round, but for you, the battle is just getting started." Decidueye peered to the Charmander in front of him. Charmander did the same thing wanting to prove his strength to the larger opponent.

"Char," Charmander said.

"Okay Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Hau ordered as Decidueye took an arrow from his wing as it emits a shadowy aura. Decidueye fired the arrow at Charmander. The arrow loops around Charmander before striking the ground in front of him, creating a burst of blue fire-like energy around Charmander.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"That was Spirit Shackle," Acerola explained. "It pins the opponent to battle on that the trainer won't switch Pokémon. It's also good for use on Pokémon that could get away."

"So that's it," Kairi said in her thoughts. She knew very well Sora wasn't going to make anymore switches since he's sticking with Charmander.

"Okay, Charmander! Fire Fang!" Sora ordered as Charmander charged towards Decidueye. The owl Pokémon just smirked as he wasn't afraid of fire.

"Leaf Blade!" Hau called out as Decidueye swiped at Charmander as his wing gave off a light green aura. The attack strikes Charmander good. "Now use Phantom Force!" Decidueye creates an eerie purple portal beneath him and sinks down. This move caught Sora and Charmander off guard.

"What the?! Where did it go?" Sora questioned. Charmander looked around as the portal appeared right behind Charmander. "Behind you!" Sora called out making Charmander turn around. Decidueye kicked Charmander as he fell on his back. Kairi gasped at that as did Pikachu.

"Very good, Decidueye! Now use Leaf Blade again!" Hau called out as Decidueye dove in for an attack.

"Charmander! Get up and dodge it!" Sora called out. Charmander got up and moved just before the Leaf Blade could hit. "Flamethrower!" Charmander fired his Flamethrower right at Decidueye. The attack hit before Hau told him to dodge.

"Shake it off! Use your Leaf Storm!" Hau ordered as Decidueye flapped his wings as leaves makes an appearance and the leaves heads towards Charmander.

"Use Flamethrower to burn through the leaves!" Sora called out as Charmander fired Flamethrower burning the leaves making them come down like a rain of fire.

"Didn't Sora use this move when he battled Erika?" Mallow queationed.

"He did," Illima remembered. "And that was a sight to beheld." Illima chuckled. "And compared to her Weepinbell's Razor Leaf, that was just an ember."

Decidueye's Leaf Storm was raining down Decidueye as he was getting hit bad.

"I didn't expect Sora to make a bounce that high," Hau said in his thoughts. "I knew he was good; I didn't know he was that good!" Hau smiled as he was feeling even more fired up now. "Yeah Sora! That was pretty epic! But you won't withstand this! Decidueye! Phantom Force!" Decidueye obeyed as he sank into the ghostly portal once again; butbthis time, Sora was ready for it.

"I knew he would try that again," Sora said in his thoughts. "This time, I'm ready for ya, Hau." Sora called out to Charmander, "Charmander! Stay where you are!"

"Char," Charmander nodded as he didn't move an inch. Kairi and the Alolan nine wondered what he was planning to do. Sora didn't wait long until the portal appeared behind Charmander again. Sora grinned as the opportunity has come at last.

"NOW!" Sora called out as Decidueye stepped out and Charmander fired Flamethrower right at Decidueye right on mark. That caught Hau completely by surprise. He stared in awe as Sora's Charmander had made a burning comeback.

"That was pretty wicked, Sora," Hau said as he smiled. "Next one who lands a hit wins! Decidueye! Leaf Blade!" Decidueye ran on the ground with a wing ready.

"You are so on!" Sora said to Hau. "Charmander! Dragon Claw!"

"Char!" Charmander ran towards Decidueye with his claw out emitting a purple glow. The two attacks mixed so it was hard to tell which attack landed the finishing blow. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine watched anxiously to see which one had won. Sora and Hau did the same as sweat ran down their faces. After a few seconds, Decidueye fell to the ground totally wiped. It was clear that Sora had won the battle.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I don't believe it," Hau said falling to his knees. "I lost." He looked at the ground for a moment before he suddenly got a burst of energy. "Oh yeah! That was an awesome battle!" Hau ran up to Decidueye helping his first Pokémon up. "You were awesome, Decidueye. You battled hard for me." Decidueye smiled feelimg better that his trainer will always be proud even losing. He went up to Sora and shook his hand. "I had fun battling you, Sora! You were even more awesome than I thought you were!"

"I'm thinking the same about you, Hau," Sora said shaking Hau's hand. "You gave it everything you had."

"You too," Hau said as he smiled.

Kairi and Pikachu went up to Sora and they both hugged him. Pikachu hugged his leg.

"Come here, winner," Kairi said giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Hau blushed at the sight as his Raichu just chuckled. Hau joined Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine in their campout for the night.

On the very next morning, Hau walked out to a path and they stand on the path to go their separate ways.

"This is where we have to part ways," Hau said.

"You sure you can't join us?" Sora asked.

"Sorry but, I have to go see if I can find Riku," Hau said. "But I'm totally stoked for our next battle. So don't stop being awesome!"

"The same for you, man," Sora said shaking his hand. Hau pulled Sora over and whispered in his ear.

"You don't mind if I kiss Kairi on the cheek, do you?" Hau whispered. "I promise I won't go for the lips."

Sora was skeptical about it, but he had to go with it.

"Just this once," Sora whispered back to him. Hau went up to Kairi and kissed her cheek before he took off. Kairi blushed at the peck on the cheek. And then Sora kissed her on the lips. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," Kairi said taking her boyfriend's hamd as the livebirds and their friends continued on with their journey.

Sora not only made a new friend, but a new rival as well. The battle he shared with Hau is something he would never forget. And he knew Hau won't forget it either. Sora did wonder how Riku and Naminé were doing since they last saw them. Only time knows the answer to that.


	38. The Punchy Pokémon

**Episode 38: The Punchy Pokémon**

 **Before we start with this chapter, I would like to announce that there will be special guest appearances from Digimon coming in. And they will all be from Digimon Adventure 01/02, Tamers and Frontier. The first to appear will be the DigiDestined from the Frontier series. And they'll have a Mime Jr. and a Mucnhlax with them. I hope you'll enjoy!**

A couple of days had passed since meeting up with Hau and the unforgettable battle he and Sora had shared with each other. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were getting closer towards Saffron City for Sora's very next Gym battle.

"I'm getting closer than ever for my next Gym battle!" Sora said feeling fired up.

"What kind of Pokémon do you planning on using when we get there?" Hapu asked.

"Well, I heard the Gym leader specializes with Psychic Type Pokémon, so the logical thing is to use either Bug or Ghost Types," Illima said stroking his chin.

"I guess Butterfree and Haunter will be my best bet," Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"Great idea," Kiawe said.

"And there's a town that's pretty close to Saffron City," Lillie said.

"And where there's a town, there's a Pokémon Center," Sora pointed out. "And my Pokémon could use a rest."

They continued on with their journey when Kairi spotted something.

"Hey look at that!" Kairi said grabbing everyone's attention.

They stopped when they spotted six kids and two Pokémon with them.

One of them is a young boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles.

Another one of them is a preteen boy with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair which is tied in a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes.

Another is young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a mustard-colored shirt under a white V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green snickers. On his head, he wears an oversized orange newsboy cap.

Another happens to be the only girl in the group. She has chest-length blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap resembling a beanie with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her navel, and her jacket is also open.

Another is a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

And the sixth one is a young boy with pale skin, short black hair that is parted to the sides of his face, and dark blue eyes. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt under a green open button-up shirt with short sleeves, white pants, and green sneakers with yellow streaks. His face is identical to the one wearing the bandana.

One Pokémon that greatly resembles a clown. It has a bright pink body and arms. There is a red circle on its stomach. It's nose resembles a red clown nose. It wears a black crooked hat with a white bulb at the top. The other is Pokémon is slightly larger than the first one and it has a teal-colored body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. Sora took out his Pokédex and analyzed the two Pokémon.

 **Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **It does its absolute best to mimic the movements and expressions of its opponents, but it's still not very good at it. When this gifted mimic surprises an opponent, Mime Jr. feels so happy that it ends up forgetting it was imitating something.**

 **Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Stuffing itself with vast amounts of food is its only concern. Whether the food is rotten or fresh, yummy or tasteless—it does not care. It stores food beneath its fur. It might share just one bite, but only if it really trusts you.**

"So that's what Snorlax used to be," Sora said smiling at the memory.

"What are they doing?" Lana asked.

"Not sure," Sophocles said.

"We should go up and find out," Sora suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. The group went up to the six kids as they were all looking at something. "Hey there!" Sora called out getting their attention. "What are you all doing?"

"Shh!" the boy with the googles shushed. "If you think that you can muscle on in, you're sadly mistaken. I saw that Hitmonchan first!"

"A Hitmonchan?" Sora and his friends all asked in unison.

"Over there," the chubby boy said pointing at what they're looking at. They all saw a Hitmonchan throwing some jabs. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all gasped at the sight.

"So it is a Hitmonchan," Acerola said.

"What is it doing out here?" Mallow asked.

"Maybe it's training," Hapu said.

"Indeed," Illima said. "It's not unusual to see wild Hitmonchan doing some exercises. They need to be alert at all times."

"Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to go far in life," Lillie added.

"Well, that Hitmonchan is going to be mine!" the boy with the goggles said taking out a Pokéball.

"There he goes again," the boy with the bandana sighed. "Always on the move."

"Always rushing in without a plan," the boy identical to him said.

"Okay Aguni!" the goggled boy said throwing his Pokéball. "Go get it!" the boy lets out a Charmander wearing similar goggles as the trainer. "Okay Aguni, use Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan took notice of this Charmander in front of it. Unknown to anyone, a young woman wearing a a white short sleeve shirt with yellowish orange stripes at the ends and a blue short skirt watching the battle about to begin.

"Charmander," Aguni yelled as it ran towards the Hitmonchan with its claws on fire. Hitmonchan just held its punching glove stopping the Charmander as it tried to get through. "Char!"

"Aguni! Do a Spinning Rocket Punch!" the goggled boy shouted as his Charmander launched itself like a rocket and began spinning like a top. The punch hits the Hitmonchan square on the right side of the face.

"Did you see that?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"I would believe it if I hadn't seen it," Hapu said as Mina nodded.

"You're not the only one," the blonde girl with the cat ear hat said.

The Charmander cheered as the Hitmonchan stood there rubbing its cheek feeling mighty sore at the punch.

"Well, at least it hit," the little boy with the big hat said.

"But not a pretty hard one," Sophocles said.

"And it looks mad," Mallow said.

"No, no, no!" a new voice in a Brooklyn accent called out. Everyone saw a muscular man with slightly big chin came out and he wore a red towel over his shoulders. It was obvious to everyone that the Hitmonchan belonged to that man. "How many times do I have to tell ya? Never let yer guard down! Keep your gloves up; fighting smart hurts less than fighting stupid!" the man said to Hitmonchan as it nodded. "Now get in there and show that little fire bug who's boss!" Hitmonchan nodded as the goggled boy and his Charmander got wide-eyed as the Hitmonchan darted towards the Charmander. "Let it have it! Comet Punch!" Hitmonchan repeatedly punched the Charmander. Everyone watched on as the Hitmonchan kept punching and punching. "Now give it a Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan gave Charmander on last uppercut to the chin and falls to the ground beaten.

"Aguni!" the goggled boy ran up to his fallen Charmander. "You okay, buddy?"

"Char," Aguni responded sadly.

His five friends and the two Pokémon just sighed as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all looked not sure what to make of it.

"And I declare Hitmonchan to be champion!" the man announced raising his Hitmonchan's right hand in victory. "HOORAH!"

"Aw man, I was sure that it was wild," the goggled boy said as he hung his head in defeat. Sora was feeling pity for him because he saw a bit of himself in that boy at day one.

"Don't worry about it," Sora said patting him on the back. "There's always next time."

The goggled boy looked at Sora as he gave him an assuring look. The man walked up to the two boys.

"Your Charmander has some guts," the man said. "But like the trainer, it's just green. Here's a word of advice for ya. Ya gotta have a plan before ya start fighting. Cause if ya go in without thinking, you're gonna lose." He looked over to Sora. "And what's your name, kid?"

"Sora," he answered.

"Sora, ya thinking of entering the P-1 Grand Prix, yer more than welcome to participate," the man said. "But ya have got to hurry." He looked at his Hitmonchan. "Let's get back to the gym." Hitmonchan nodded as they were a out to take off.

"Daddy, wait!" the young woman said finally coming out of her hiding place. The man recognized her.

"Rebecca? What are ya doing here?" the man asked his daughter.

"Mom and I want you to stop Pokémon training and come home," Rebecca said. "We miss you."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. But I ain't coming home until I become the champion of the P-1 Grand Prix," Rebecca's father stated. "Come on Hitmonchan! Let's get back to more training!" Hitmonchan nodded as they continued on.

"Oh Daddy," Rebecca said sadly as she took one look at the group and left.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine and the six other kids all watched her leave.

"What was that about?" Acerola asked.

"Search me," Kiawe shrugged.

"And what's the Pokémon P-1 Grand Prix?" Kairi asked. She looked at the six kids. "Do any of you know?"

"You're asking us?" the chubby boy asked. "We're as clueless as you are."

"We were just passing by when we saw that Hitmonchan," the boy with the bandana said.

"And that's where we came in," Sora said. "Anyway, we should introduce ourselves. My name's Sora. And this is Kairi, my girlfriend. And this is my Pikachu."

"Hello," Kairi said smiling.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"Mine's Lana."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Mallow."

"The name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Good to meet you, guys," the boy with the goggles said. "My name's Takuya. And this is my Charmander, Aguni."

"Charmander," Aguni said.

"I'm Koji," the boy with the bandana said.

"I'm Kouichi," the boy identical to Koji said. "And in case you didn't figure it out, I'm his twin brother."

"I'm Tommy," the boy with the big hat introduced himself.

"My name is Zoe," the girl with the cat eared hat introduced herself.

"And my name's JP," the chubby boy finished.

"Munchlax!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime Jr."

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way," Koji said. "Mind telling us what brought you guys here?"

"We were just passing by same as you," Sora said. "We're on our way to Saffron City for my sixth Gym Badge."

"You won Gym Badges?" Tommy asked with his eyes sparkling with stars. "So cool!"

Sora chuckled feeling a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You said sixth," Zoe said. "That means you have five, right?"

"That's right," Sora nodded.

"You guys should have seen those battles," Mallow said. "Sora is pretty good."

"Well, I don't doubt it," Takuya said smiling. "How about you and me have have a battle sometime?"

"I'll hold you to that," Sora said. "But we should head down to the Pokémon Center first."

"Good idea," Takuya said shaking Sora's hand.

"Which one of you do these two belong to?" Kairi asked.

"None of us," Zoe answered. "They were just following us around at first."

"But we got used to them and let them come along with us," JP said.

The seventeen kids and the three Pokémon made their way to the local Pokémon Center as they share some stories about how they all met. Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and Kouichi were surprised to hear Kairi being kidnapped by Pokémon hunters. But they were glad that she was okay. Pikachu had hit it off with Mime Jr. and Munchlax as well.

The group entered the Pokémon Center and they had their Pokémon checked in. Sora and his friends had the six join them for lunch when a couple of familiar faces came up from behind Sora.

"I had a feeling that I'd bump into you again at some point," Riku said as he approached Sora from behind. Sora quickly turned and saw Riku, Naminé, and Eevee behind him.

"Riku? Naminé?" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Sora," Naminé greeted. "Kairi."

"It's been a while," Kairi said smiling.

"Eevee," Eevee said coming up to Pikachu.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu greeted.

Eevee smiled as he noticed the Mime Jr. and Munchlax with him.

 _"Who are these two?" -_ Eevee subtitle.

 _"Just a couple of new friends." -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"It's good to meet you, Eevee."_ \- Mime Jr. subtitle.

 _"What he said."_ \- Munchlax subtitle.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine introduced Riku and Naminé to the six kids as they did the same for them. Sora shared the story of how he won his fifth Gym battle against Koga and earned the Soul Badge, the fact that Sora and Kairi are finally together, and when they bumped into Hau. Riku wasn't surprised to hear that Hau was in Kanto.

"I knew you could do it," Riku said. "Told you not to stop getting stronger."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Sora asked his friend and rival.

"I just registered for a tournament going on. Called the P-1 Grand Prix," Riku explained.

Sora and Takuya remembered that the man with the Hitmonchan mentioned the P-1 Grand Prix to them. Sora and Kairi went up to the counter of the Pokémon Center to pick up his Pokémon when he bumped into the girl from earlier.

"Isn't that the girl from before?" Kairi whispered to her boyfriend.

"It is," Sora whispered back. "Wonder what she's doing here." Sora and Kairi went to Rebecca as she looks around. "Excuse me, miss." She turned to see Sora and Kairi walk up to her. "Rebecca right?"

"That's right," Rebecca said. "You're two of those kids from earlier."

"What are you doing here?" Sora askes the woman.

"I'm here looking for some Pokémon trainers," Rebecca said. "Anyone who would defeat my father's Hitmonchan."

Sora and Kairi just stared at her for a moment before looking at each other and then back at her.

"What?" Sora and Kairi questioned at once. The couple led Rebecca to the area the kids were occupying as they listened to the reason why they wanted them to beat her dad's Hitmonchan.

"My father has been spending a lot of time on Pokémon training than he had with his family," Rebecca said.

"It must be very hard on you and your mom," Lillie said sympathetically.

"It is," Rebecca said sadly. "He decided to compete into the P-1 Grand Prix, so he's been ignoring his family."

"Isn't that why you want us to beat his Hitmonchan?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded.

"So what's the P-1 Grand Prix, exactly?" Koji asked.

"It's short for 'The Pokémon Number One Grand Prix. It's a tournament to which a trainer is to use one Pokémon each," Rebecca explained. "It caters especially for Fighting Type Pokémon. It's sponsored by the Sylph Co. every year."

"And if we defeat your father's Hitmonchan, he will come to his senses and come home?," Illima questioned.

"Right," Rebecca nodded.

"It's not right to ignore your family just to win a competition," Sora said as he sighed. Sora thought for a moment and decided to help her out. "Okay, Rebecca. I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Sora. Kairi just smiled as she knew he was going to help some random person out of kindness.

"That's so like you, Sora," Kairi said smiling. "Helping out someone in need." Sora blushes at her kind complement.

"I guess if Riku is taking part in that, then so am I," Sora said. "Riku is expecting me to be stronger when I battle him again. And this time, I'm going to win."

"Well, if you're entering, Sora, then so am I," Illima announced.

"You?" Everyone questioned.

"Of course," Illima simply replied. "I plan on entering Bewear in it. And besides, Sora. Don't you have a Fighting Type Pokémon yourself." Sora wondered what he meant by a Fighting Type when he instantly remembered who he was talking about.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said. "My Primeape! Primeape should do the job!" Sora took out his Pokédex and accessed his Pokémon app and exchanged his Growlithe for his Primeape. After a few seconds, the switch became successful. "Now we're set."

Sora and Illima both registered for the P-1 Grand Prix taking place for the next day.

"Okay, now we're both in," Sora said.

"Indeed," Illima agreed. "And since Riku is entering in this tournament as well, I can only imagine one of us battles against him. And if he's entering who I think he's entering."

"What kind of Pokémon you think Riku is gonna enter?" Sora asked his friend.

Illima chuckled as he stroke his chin.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Illima simply said. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Huh? But why not?" Sora asked him.

"It's out of respect for him," Illima said. "But I will say, may the best trainer win, if we battle against each other." Illima took out his hand and Sora gave him a hardy handshake.

"I only ask that you don't pull any punches with me just because we're friends," Sora said shaking Illima's hand.

"I take it that you two are entering the P-1 Grand Prix, too?" A new voice called out. Both trainers turned to see a large muscular man wearing a brown trenchcoat and a black derby, smoking a cigar. Alongside him is a Hitmonlee. "Sorry to eavesdrop, I couldn't but overhear."

"That's exactly right, sir," Illima said. Sora took a look at the Hitmonlee next to him.

"And I'm going to guess that you're entering your Hitmonlee in it," Sora said.

"Sure am, kid," the large man said. "And I just want to say that it's good for two friends to give each other a friendly competition. The name's Giant by the way."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"And Illima," Illima also introduced.

"Good to know, my fellow competitors," Giant smiled. "Just show me what you two have got tomorrow. Let's go train some, more Hitmonlee." Hitmonlee nodded as Giant and the kicking Pokémon took their leave. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Giant's Hitmonlee.

 **Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Tyrogue**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue.**

"Something tells me that is going to get even more intense," Sora said.

On the very next day, a large sum of people have started to show up to witness the competition.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The Sylph Co. is proud to present the Pokémon Number One Grand Prix Competition!"** the announcer said through the microphone as the crowd roared. Kairi holding Pikachu on her lap along with Rebecca, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Munchlax. Mime Jr., Naminé with Eevee on her lap, and the rest of the Alolan nine were among the crowd. Takuya and Koji accompanied Sora and Illima to the ring. **"The contestants of the P-1 Grand Prix is about to enter the ring!"** Rebecca's father and his Hitmonchan were the first to enter. **"Introducing the number one contender, the punching machine, Hitmonchan and its trainer, Anthony!"** Giant and his Hitmonlee were second to enter the ring. **"Entering the ring is the kicking fiend Hitmonlee and its trainer, Giant!"** Hitmonlee waves as Giant tips his hat tonthe roaring crowd. Riku enters the ring and he has a muscular, bipedal feline Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic tiger. It is colored mostly red and black, with banded stripes covering its arms, legs, and tail. It has green eyes, five-fingered hands with sharp claws, and a grey-colored torso resembling a sleeveless muscle shirt with black markings. Around its waist is a flaming red, orange, and yellow belt. **"For the first time ever! Introducing a newcomer to the P-1 Grand Prix; let's give a smiling Alola to Riku and his fearsome Pokémon: Incineroar!"** Incineroar gives off a loud roar as it raises its claws in the air. Kairi along with Rebecca, Kuichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy were completely caught off guard at the sight of this new Pokémon. Mime Jr. and Munchlax ended up being afraid of the Incineroar.

"What is that?!" JP asked shaking in fear.

"It's an Incineroar," Lillie said. "It's a Fire and Dark Type Pokémon."

"So he brought his Incineroar after all," Kiawe said.

"It shouldn't surprise us," Hapu said.

"I thought Eevee was Riku's first Pokémon," Kairi pointed out.

"He is," Lana said.

"But Incineroar is Riku's strongest Pokémon," Acerola said.

"Did you know that he had that thing?" Zoe asked Naminé.

"I did when he battled that one time," Naminé answered. "I have got admit that I was intimidated by its appearance when I first saw it." Naminé held Eevee in her arms as she scratched behind his ear. "The Pokémon Incineroar battled against was a tough one; but he pulled through."

Kairi, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP didn't doubt that since they all can tell how strong that Pokémon is. Sora and Illima entered the ring with Primeape and Bewaer.

 **"And now, two more Pokémon trainers competing here in their P-1 debut! Please welcome Sora and Illima and their Pokémon, the raging Primeape and the gentle looking but deadly Bewear!"** the announcer announced causing the crowd to roar. Takuya and Koji watched from outside the ring. Riku took a look at Sora and smiled.

"I knew you would compete in this whenever I would," Riku said walking up to Sora and Illima along with Incineroar. Sora smiled back. "Just don't hold anything back when you start fighting."

"I was going to say the same about you, Riku," Sora said as he nodded. He took a look at Incineroar and winced at the sight. "I'm guessing that one is yours."

"Incineroar is my strongest Pokémon," Riku said. "And like my Lycanroc, he's not easy to beat."

Sora smiled as he shook Riku's hand.

"Just don't lose before we have our rematch," Sora said.

"The same for you," Riku said.

"You forget that I'm participating too," Illima pointed out.

Takuya and Koji turned to each other and nodded as they both knew it was going to be an interesting battle.

The first battle was about to get started when Sora was pinned against a preteen boy with a Machop. Takuya was standing with Sora as Primeape was in the ring.

 **"And now, for our first match! Sora and his Primeape vs Willy and his Machop! Machop is really rearing to go! And the same can be said for Sora and Primeape,"** the announcer said. **"Let the match begin!"** The ring goes off as the battle starts.

"Machop! Move in with Karate Chop!" Willy calls out as Machop charges at Primeape and chops Primeape good. One last sends Primeape to his corner.

"Get up, Primeape!" Sora said.

"Take that scrawny Machop down!" Takuya added.

 **"And it looks like that Machop has the advantage from the word go! Machop may be small it packs plenty of power!"** The announcer said.

"Use Dual Chop!" Sora called out as Primeape charges at Machop. But the small Pokémon stops the attack with the palm of its hands. Sora and Takuya gasped at the sight. The same can be said for Illima and Koji as they were watching. Kairi and the rest were starting to get worried.

"This looks bad!" Kairi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Seismic Toss!" Willy called out to Machop. Machop grabs Primeape by the torso as it jumps in the air and rolls in the air.

 **"And it looks like Machop stops Primeape's chop, cold! And now Machop now has Primeape is a pretty good hold as it is a out to deliver a devastating Seismic Toss!"** the announcer said.

Machop tosses Primeape down on the ring as he rolls back to the corner.

"Primeape!" Sora shouted out. Primeape slowly gets up and looks at Sora. "Are you okay?" Primeape nodded as he snorted. "That's good! I have confidence in you, Primeape! Get in there and give it everything you've got!"

"Yeah! Kick some ass!" Takuya pitched in. Primeape was definitely motivated now.Primeape leered at Machop as he went back tonthe battle.

"Okay Primeape! Stomping Tantrum!" Sora called out as Primeape stomped on the ring making it shake as Machop tried to keep it's balance. "Dual Chop again! And make it count!" Primeape gave a series of chops on Machop.

" **Did you see that ladies and gentlemen?! One moment, Machop had the upperhand on Primeape and how its making a stomping comeback!"** the announcer said. **"That Stomping Tantrum had Machop shaking and followed by Dual Chop! I tell you ladies and gentlemen, that I can feel the shakes from here! I wonder what other surprises this young underdog has in store next!"** The announcer was about to get his answer as Sora smiled.

"Power-Up Punch!" Sora called as Primeape let out a powerful punch attack on Machop, knocking the superpower Pokémon out.

"My Machop!" Willy exclaimed. "I lost to this little kid?!"

 **"And this match is over! Machop is down and out! Sora's Primeape wins the battle!"** The announcer announced. Sora and Takuya high fived at Sora's victory.

"Way to go, Sora! You won!" Takuya shouted.

"But the competition isn't over yet!" Sora said as Primeape exited the ring. "Riku and Illima are in this too."

Illima smiled as Koji was pretty impressed by Sora's sudden comeback.

"I knew you would bounce back, Sora," Illima smiled. "You always do."

"He's even better than I thought," Koji said. "And I thought that he didn't stand a chance."

"Then you don't know, Sora," Illima said. "He never gives up until it's over. Sora's flames of passion isn't easy to extinguish." Koji smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't doubt it now," Koji said.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend along with Pikachu.

"That was awesome!" Tommy shouted.

"Mama Mia! He's really good," Zoe said.

"But I wonder how good is Riku is with that Incineroar," Kouichi said. "Naminé did say that it's a tough Pokémon."

"You'll have to wait and see," Sophocles said.

"Munchlax."

"Mime, Mime, Mime."

Anthony and Riku were watching the battle along with Hitmonchan and Incineroar. Both of them were impressed.

"That Primeape is pretty tough," Anthony said.

"Sora is no slouch in a battle either," Riku said. "I've seen how he battled. He even put up a fight against me when I first met him." Anthony turned Riku and grinned.

"Well I don't doubt it, kid," Anthony said. "You're up next, so show me what your Incineroar can do."

"You won't be disappointed," Riku said turning to Incineroar. "You ready for a blazing battle?"

"Incineroar!" Incineroar answered cracking his knuckles.

The second match starts up as Riku and Incineroar are pinned against Giant and his Hitmonlee.

 **"The next match is Hitmonlee against Incineroar! And judging by Types, Hitmonlee has the upperhand, but Riku doesn't seem to be worried. Will Hitmonlee scare this frightening Pokémon off or will Incineroar come out swinging its claws?"** The announcer called out. The bell rings starting the battle.

"Hitmonlee! Double Kick!" Giant ordered as Hitmonlee moved in giving the large feline Pokémon a series of devastating kicks. But Incineroar stood there not being phased.

 **"Hitmonlee starts up with a Double Kick attack as Incineroar just stands there taking the kicks. Is Riku just throwing the fight on purpose or does he have some sort of surprise?"** the announcer said.

"You'd be surprised," Riku said in this thoughts. "Grab Hitmonlee by the foot!" Incineroar does so stopping the kick. Giant and Hitmonlee gasped. Illima and Koji watched as they knew they were about to witness a good fight. "Fire Punch!" Riku ordered as Incineroar's fist emitted fire and landed a strong punch.

 **"At first, Incineroar was taking a few beatings and comes back with a blazing Fire Punch! Giant needs to keep his head in the game of he wants to stay in this tournament!"** the announcer said.

"That Incineroar is tough," Takuya said. He looked over to Sora as he just started at the large feline Pokémon. "Sora?"

"I wonder," Sora said as he stroked his chin. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Riku's Pokémon.

 **Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Torracat**

 **Type: Fire/Dark**

 **It excels at violent, no-holds-barred battles. The temperature of the flames that issue from its navel exceeds 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit. Incineroar's rough and aggressive behavior is its most notable trait, but the way it helps out small Pokémon shows that it has a kind side as well. Incineroar shows no interest in fighting weaker opponents.**

"I knew it. Litten's fully evolved form," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Riku must have caught that Litten just like when I caught mine. And I can tell how far he went with that Incineroar after evolving."

"Don't take that laying down, Hitmonlee!" Giant called out. "Kick that Incineroar hard! Bring it down!" Hitmonlee obeyed its trainer delivering a series of kicks on Incineroar, but he stood there again unaffected by the kicks.

 **"Giant really wants this to end! Hitmonlee is giving Incineroar some pretty hard kicks, but this Pokémon isn't even flinching! What could its trainer be planning?"** the announcer called out.

"Stop that Hitmonlee with another Fire Punch!" Riku ordered as Incineroar delivered a Fire Punch to Hitmonlee sending the kicking Pokémon back. "Now use Throat Chop!" Incineroar's claw glows dark purple and gives a devastating chop towards Hitmonlee. "Finish it with Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar's claws became covered in yellow-orange fire and Incineroar spins around.

 **"Looks like that Riku wants to end this too! Incineroar gave Hitmonlee a strong Fire Punch and followed by a devastating Throat Chop! And now it's spinning around like a top delivering its signature move!"** the announcer announced. Incineroar spins towards Hitmonlee as the kicking Pokémon goes flying off the ring and right on top of Giant. **"And it looks like that Giant and Hitmonlee is out of the tournament! And Incineroar gets to continue on!"** Riku went to the ring and fist bumped Incineroar.

"I knew you could do it," Riku said smiling.

Naminé and Eevee cheered as Riku had won while Kairi, Rebecca, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, the rest of Alolan nine and the other Pokémon watched on.

"Incineroar is stronger than I remember," Kiawe said smiling.

"You guys weren't kidding," JP said. "Riku is just good as Sora."

"Illima should be up next," Mallow said.

"Illima isn't a pushover in a battle," Lana said.

"No he isn't," Mina said.

"And it's against your dad," Hapu said.

"I know. And that's what I'm worried about," Rebecca said.

Everyone definitely knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing to watch.

It was time for the third round. Illima was up against Anothony. Illima knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Even after watching Sora and Riku duke it out. But he had to give it his best shot. Sora, Takuya, and Koji watched with anticipation.

 **"Round three is about to begin! And it's Illima and his Bewear versus Anthony and his Hitmonchan! Bewear may be at a disadvantage since it's also a Normal Type. Will Type make the difference in this match or will make a turn like the last one? Well, there's only one way to find out!"** The announcer said as the crowd roared.

"Are you ready for this Bewear?" Illima asked as Bewear nodded. He smiled as he patted his Pokémon. "I knew I can count on you. Give it everything you've got!" Bewear and Hitmonchan stare into each as it was a standoff. The bell rings starting the battle.

"Bewear! Start up with Hammer Arm!" Illima ordered as Bewear charges towards Hitmonchan with its arms in the air.

"Hitmonchan! Dodge and use Comet Punch!" Anthony ordered as Hitmonchan ran passed the large Pokémon as Hitmonchan punches Bewear rapidly. "Now give it a Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan obeyed as he gave the large Pokémon a pretty hard on the gut.

 **"Ooh! I have got to tell you, ladies and gentlemen, even I felt that! Hitmonchan had delivered a hard Mach Punch on Bewear's stomach! Illima's Pokémon may be strong, but it appears to be slow. Can Illima and Bewear make a comeback or will it be over before the real fight starts?"** The announcer asked.

"Use your Focus Blast!" Illima ordered as Bewear formed a ball of energy and attempts to hurl it at Hitmonchan.

"Black that with Mach Punch!" Anothony ordered. Hitmonchan blocks the Focus Blast with a single punch. "Mega Punch!" Hitmonchan gave Bewear a powerful punch on the side. Hitmonchan punched Bewear.

 **"It looks like an upset for Illima, folks! Despite Bewear's strong appearance, it's just no match for Hitmonchan's speed! It looks like it's all over!"** the announcer said.

"This doesn't look good," Lillie said.

"Nuh-uh," Mina said.

"Bewear is getting creamed out there!" Sophocles said.

"I'll say," JP said.

"Anthony is getting to finish it off," Kouichi said.

"You're right," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu."

"Munchlax."

"Mime Jr."

"Eevee."

"Okay Hitmonchan! Give that oversized plush toy a Sky Uppercut!" Anthony ordered as Hitmonchan delivered an uppercut under the chin. Bewear stood there for a moment before falling on its back. Bewear's eyes swirled as she was knocked out.

 **"And Hitmonchan comes out the winner of this match!"** The announcer announced as Illima went up to Bewear helping her up.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Illima asked as Bewear nodded sadly. "You needn't to apologize. You gave it your all." He called Bewear back into her Pokéball. "You deserve a good long rest." Anthony went up to Illima and smiled taking out his hand.

"Ya fought on pretty hard. That was a good match," Anthony said.

"You fought hard yourself," Illima said shaking his hand. He stepped out of the ring and turned to Sora. "It looks like it'll be up to you now."

"You gave it your best shot," Sora said he took his hand. Sora looked over to Riku watching the battle. Riku looked back at Sora and nodded. Sora nodded back to him. Sora had a promise to Rebecca to keep, and he had to see to the end. Even if it meant going up against Riku later on.

As the tournament went on, Sora, Riku, and Anthony fought on. All three of them were at the semifinals and Sora had won over a Machamp. Sora was definitely in the finals. Kairi cheered on for her boyfriend for his victory. The semifinal round was between Riku and Anthony.

 **"Sora and his Primeape will advance to the final match, while the Fighting Spirit Gym's own Hitmonchan, the number one contender in this tournament takes on the blazing Incineroar for a chance at the championship!"** The announcer said.

"This is it," Takuya said. "Sora is in the finals."

"The winner takes on Sora," Koji said. "Wonder how this'll turn out."

"Both Incineroar and Hitmonchan will definitely be in an extreme battle," Illima said.

"Yeah," Sora simply said.

The four boys watched on as Kairi, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Rebecca, Mime Jr., and Munchlax watched with anticipation.

"Here it is," Zoe said.

"I was afraid this would happen," Lillie said.

"Riku and Anthony fought hard to make it this far," Sophocles said.

"He's right," Hapu said. "Incineroar will be a tough nut to crack."

"The same can be said about Hitmonchan," Tommy added.

"That's right, Tommy," Kiawe said. "Incineroar is a Dark Type Pokémon as well as a Fire Type. Hitmonchan should have the upperhand. But we all saw what happened in his battles."

"Oh Daddy," Rebecca said worried.

"Keep on moving! Keep on fighting! Remember, you're a champion!" Anthony said as Hitmonchan nodded. The bell rings as the battle begins. "Mach Punch!"

"Incineroar! Block it Fire Punch!" Riku ordered. Incineroar pulled his burning fist back and sent towards Hitmonchan. The two punches clashed into each other. Hitmonchan pushed back and so did Incineroar. They stared into each other.

"Gotta be smart! Gotta be strong! Gotta keep moving! Comet Punch!" Anthony called out as Hitmonchan delivered a series of punches on Incineroar.

"Incineroar! Bulk Up!" Riku called out as Incineroar flexed his muscles as Comet Punch landed four times.

"Incineroar is just taking it!" Takuya said.

"That Bulk Up both offense and defense," Koji said.

"Hitmonchan is going to have a hard time cracking that shell," Illima said. Sora didn't say anything as he kept watching.

"Now use Throat Chop!" Riku called out as Incineroar moved to deliver a hard chop as Hitmonchan dodges the move. Hitmonchan punched the large feline Pokémon on the side. "Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar's claws emitted the same yellow-orange flames as he spun around hoping that it'll land a hit. Hitmonchan tried to dodge it when the lariat landed a hit on the punching Pokémon. Rebecca gasped at the sight as she began running towards the ring.

"Rebecca wait!" Kairi called out.

"Don't give to that!" Anthony called out. "Keep fighting!"

"Finish it with Throat Chop!" Riku ordered.

 **"And it looks it's all over for Hitmonchan!"** the announcer announced. Incineroar was moving in for the finishing blow when Rebecca ran onto the ring.

"Stop it! Don't hurt my father's Hitmonchan!" Rebecca stepped in front of Hitmonchan. Sora, Illima, Takuya, Koji, and Anthony all gasped at the sight.

"Rebecca!" Anthony called out as Riku winced as he realized what he was about to do.

"Incineroar, stop!" Riku quickly called out before Anthony could run up to save her. Incineroar obeyed his trainer by stopping completely.

Anthony ran up to his daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Are ya all right, Rebecca?" Anthony asked.

"I'm fine," Rebecca answered her father.

"I'm glad. I don't wanna see ya getting hurt because of me," Anthony said as he took the towel of his shoulders as he threw it. The bell rings ending the battle.

 **"And he throws in the towel. Incineroar will be advancing into the final round of the P-1 Grand Prix,"** the announcer announced.

"Ya okay, Hitmonchan?" Anthony asked. Hitmonchan replied sadly. "All that matters is that you and Rebecca are safe." He turned to his daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry that I worried you and your mother so much. I wouldn't be able to face her if something bad happened to ya because of my pig-headed pride."

"Oh Daddy!" Rebecca hugged her father.

"That's my girl." Anthony hugged her back.

Sora smiled at the sight of the father and daughter rekindling their relationship. Sora felt envious of Rebecca since her father was still alive; Sora had wished he knew his. Riku went up to Anthony and Rebecca with a look of regret on his face.

"Sorry about almost hurting your daughter like that," Riku said. "I do want to win, but by seeing someone else getting hurt like that; that's not how I want to win. I would feel bad about it."

"That's all right, kid," Anthony said. "Nobody's a winner if they fight dirty." Anthony shook his hand. "I know ya didn't mean any harm."

That made the silver-haired boy feel better. He turned to Sora with a smile.

"I can tell that you have been looking forward for this, Sora," Riku said. "The rematch we've both been waiting for."

"Only one of us is going home with that belt," Sora said shaking Riku's hand.

"Yeah," Riku said grinning.

Kairi, Naminé, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, the rest of the Alolan nine, Pikachu, Eevee, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were relieved to see that Rebecca wasn't hurt by Incineroar and happy to see the family back together again.

"Good for them," Kairi said smiling at the sight. "It's always good to see family rekindle their relationship.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

 **"And now, it's time for the final round! Who is going to be this year's winner of the competition? Will it be Sora's Primeape or Riku's Incineroar? I will say that in all my years, I have never seen anything like this before! Two young newcomers coming this far with tremendous skills in their Pokémon training!"** The announcer announced. **"Get ready, folks for a match that you will never forget!"** The bell rings as the battle starts.

"Primeape! Dual Chop!" Sora called out as Primeape moved in to deliver a series of chops at Incineroar.

"Incineroar! Bulk Up! Then follow with Fire Punch!" Riku ordered as Incineroar bulked up and threw a fiery punch towards the pig monkey Pokémon. Primeape gets hit, but he just gets back up.

"Stomping Tantrum!" Sora ordered as Primeape starts stomping on the ring.

 **"Primeape delivers some pretty strong chops as Incineroar builds up its offense and defense! Then gave it a strong Fire Punch. And Primeape comes back with a Stomping Tantrum!"** the announcer announced as Primeape rushes to the feline Pokémon and starts pummeling him the same way he pummeled Sora at their first meeting. Incineroar was caught off guard. **"Now Primeape is giving Incineroar a beating of a lifetime! And it looks like the punches Primeape is dishing out is doing such serious damage!"**

"Shake it off, Incineroar! Swing at Primeape with Darkest Lariat!" Riku ordered as Incineroar spins around with his claws burning.

 **"Now Incineroar is blocking out Primeape's attacks by using Darkest Lariat!"** Incineroar starts moving towards Primeape hitting the Fighting Type hard. **"And Primeape gets knocked back!"** Primeape falls on his back.

"Get up!" Sora called out. "Launch at Incineroar with Power-Up Punch!" Primeape does get back up and jumps towards Incineroar delivering a strong punch on the face before he had a chance to block.

 **"Oh! That was a good clean hit! Primeape landed a powerful Power-Up Punch before Incineroar knew what was coming! Riku better make a comeback soon before it's lights out for this Dark Type!"** the announcer said.

"That was good, Sora! I gotta admit that you've improved since the last time we battled!" Riku said. "Keep coming at me with everything you've got! Throat Chop!" Incineroar obeyed by sending his claw towards Primeape.

"Block it with Power-Up Punch!" Sora called out as Primeape blocked Incineroar's Throat Chop with an even more powerful punch than the last one.

 **"Wow! Won't you just look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Sora's Primeape successfully blocked Incineroar's Throat Chop with another Power-Up Punch! That attack gets stronger from every use! I can definitely see sparks flying from these two boys!"** The announcer announced.

"Great! Stomping Tantrum!" Sora called out as Primeape obeyed his trainer. Riku's fire Pokémon gets caught in the rumble. "Now move in with Brick Break!" Primeape jumps towards Incineroar giving the cat Pokémon strong chop on the head. Kairi and Naminé were at the edge of their seats as well as their friends.

"This is getting intense!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Sora! Riku! Don't hold anything back!" Mallow called out to them.

"Darkest Lariat again!" Riku called out as Incineroar spun around and heads towards Primeape.

"Stompimg Tantrum again!" Sora ordered as Primeape stomped on the ground making Incineroar lose control and his balance.

"Eevee!" Eevee called out.

"Riku!" Naminé gasped.

Kairi, Pikachu, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., Munchlax watched with anticipation.

Over to Sora, Illima, Takuya, Koji, Anthony, and Rebecca.

"Way to go!" Takuya called out.

"Clever of you to cancel out Darkest Lariat like that, Sora," Koji said.

"Sure is," Anthony agreed. "You're battling smart and strong!" Sora smiled at Anthony's complement.

"Thanks Anthony," Sora said. Sora wanted this battle to continue, but it was time to end it. "Okay, Riku. You told me not to stop getting stronger, so I won't disappoint you. Primeape! One more Power-Up Punch!" Primeape gave Incineroar one last punch on the face sending the cat Pokémon back. Incineroar falls to the ground, but slowly gets back up. Riku wondered if he could keep going after taking such a beating. Incineroar looked at Primeape panting as he was exhausted. The bulky cat Pokémon smiles before he fell back down totally beaten. The bell rings indicating that the battle and the tournament was over.

 **"And it's all over! Primeape has won over Incineroar landing a finishing Power-Up Punch! The winner of this year's P-1 Grand Prix is Sora and his Primeape! Congratulations!"** The announcer announced as Sora, Takuya, and Koji got on the ring along with Primeape wearing the championship belt.

Riku went up to Incineroar helping him up.

"Are you okay, Incineroar?" Riku asked.

"Incineroar," Incineroar nodded as he answered, feeling bad for losing.

"You did great," Riku said. "You gave it everything you had and I'm proud of you. You'll always be number one to me; win or lose." That made Incineroar feel better. Riku went up to Sora smiling. "Congratulations, Sora." Riku took out his hand. You gave me everything you had."

"You too, Riku," Sora said shaking his friend and rival's hand.

"Now it's you who owe me a battle," Riku said smiling.

"And you can count on it," Sora said smiling.

With the tournament over and done with, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee had left to check Incineroar into the Pokémon Center. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax celebrated with an all-you-can-eat dinner. The meal was on the house since Sora had one.

"Before we begin, I would to congratulate Sora for a memorable toast for his victory!" Illima said holding up a glass. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" everyone said as they celebrated.

"The battle between you and Riku was pretty epic!" JP said.

"Sure is," Lana agrred.

"Both of them gave other a pretty big nudge," Sophocles said.

"And here's something to give the winner," Kairi said. The Alolan nine all nodded as they all knew what she had in mind. Tommy wondered it could be as the older kids knew what. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Sora said as he obliges his girlfriend. Kairi moves towards Sora giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Tommy blushed as he covered his eyes while Zoe was swooning over the sight as well as the Alolan girls. Kairi broke the kiss as Sora smiled. "Thanks for that, Kairi. You are the best." Sora took her by the shoulder. Kairi giggled.

The kids and Pokémon returned to the Pokémon Center with such full bellies as they all head to bed since they needed an early start in the morning.

When they awoke in the next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were about to take off when Takuya and his friends had something they wanted to say.

"You think that we can join you guys until you get your Gym Badge in Saffron City?" Takuya asked catching everyone off guard.

"After seeing battle yesterday we want to see how well you battle against a Gym Leader," Tommy said.

"And we want to get to know you more," Zoe said.

Sora looked around to his friends and none of them had any objections to that.

"Okay," Sora said. "You guys can hang with us for a while. Besides, I promised Takuya a battle anyway."

"Yeah?!" Takuya beamed as Sora nodded. "Sweet!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime!"

"Munchlax!"

With that settled, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were joined by Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax as they made their way to Saffon City. Sora's circle of friends was building up by the second. The group walked down the road when someone whom the Alolan nine definitely recognized, especially Lillie.

"Gladion?!" Lillie exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and the Pokémon were at a loss.

"Hello, Lillie," Gladion greeted.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Is he your boyfriend, Lillie?" Zoe asked.

"No," Lillie said not taking her eyes off of him. "He's my brother."

"That's your brother?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

This is an unexpected turn of events. Lillie's older brother Gladion has shown up to our heroes since she and Gladion last saw each other. How will this reunion turn out? Only one way to find out.

 **I can bet that you weren't expecting this twist in this fic. Like I said before, the main human characters from the Digimon anime will be making an appearance. Plus they'll be recurring characters. Plus, we have a look into Lillie's past and what secrets has she been keeping for all this time. The answers will be unearthed in the next chapter. Until next time!**


	39. Sora vs Gladion

**Episode 39: Sora vs Gladion**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, are joined by Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr. and Munchlax when they bumped into Lillie's older brother, Gladion.

"It's been a while, Lillie," Gladion said.

"Yes it has," Lillie said. She reached in her bag and pulled out the letter Riku had handed her. "I was surprised to hear that you were here in Kanto for all this time."

"So was I," Gladion said. He went up to his sister and started to hug her. "I missed you, little sister."

"I missed you too, big brother," Lillie said in their hug.

The rest of the Alolan nine smiled while Lana and Mallow were teary eyed at the sight. Sora and Kairi held each other's hands as Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP looked on.

Gladion and Lillie stopped hugging as he went to her classmates.

"Hey you guys," Gladion said.

"It's so good to see you again, Gladion," Illima said.

"You've been staying out of trouble?" Kiawe asked.

"I didn't expect to see you again in a while," Mallow said.

"Same with me," Lana chipped in.

"You still training hard?" Sophocles asked.

"You know he is," Acerola said.

"Totally," Mina said.

"If he wasn't, his skills would lag," Hapu said.

Gladion smiled as he was happy to hear his sister was doing well and on a Pokémon journey. He turned to see the eight other kids with them.

"Who are they?" Gladion questioned.

"The boy with the brown spikey hair is Sora," Lillie introduced him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sora said shaking Gladion's hand. "And this is my girlfriend Kairi."

"Hello Gladion," Kairi greeted.

"My name is Takuya."

"I'm Koji."

"Koji's twin brother Kouichi."

"My name is Tommy."

"I'm Zoe."

"And I'm JP."

The group sat down as Gladion began to share his story with his sister's friends. He began with how he knows Lillie so well.

"As you all already have figured it out; I'm Lillie's older brother," Gladion started.

"I have to admit, I was pretty surprised to hear that she had a brother," Kairi said.

"Same here. She told us about you when we heard about it," Sora added.

"I don't doubt that," Gladion said smiling a little.

"But you could tell us why are you traveling here in the Kanto region," Sora said curiously.

"I'm traveling around to become stronger," Gladion said. "Both mentally and physically with my Pokémon."

Sora can understand that reason. But there was something else that Sora wanted to figure out. If he's Lillie's brother and since Illima and the others knows him; there was just one question that needs to be answered.

"I have a question for you. I have been wondering about it since we met you," Sora said to the blonde boy. "Do you know two Pokémon trainers named Riku and Hau?"

Gladion looked at Sora surprised by that question. He wondered how he knew about Riku and Hau.

"Yes I do. But how do you know them?" Gladion asked.

"Sora battled Riku and Hau," Hapu answered for Sora.

"Really?" Gladion said stroking his chin.

"Kairi and I first met Riku in Cerulean City when we were on our way to Celadon City. And that's how we met with Lillie and the rest," Sora explained. "I battled Riku and lost." Sora smiled. "I knew he was pretty good; judging by how he battled."

"We saw Riku quite a few times after that," Sophocles added.

"Just a short time ago, we met up with a trainer named Hau," Sora said. "I battled against him and won." Sora grinned at the memory. "I gotta admit, I enjoyed that battle the same as he did."

"I'm not surprised," Gladion said. "He's always having fun in a Pokémon battle."

"We ran into him again just recently when Sora and Riku competed in the P-1 Grand Prix," Kiawe said.

"And that's where the six of us comes in," Takuya said. "We've seen why Sora and Riku respect each other that much."

"You should have seen that battle they had yesterday! Sora beaten Riku's Incineroar with his Primeape and won the P-1 Grand Prix!" Tommy pitched in. Gladion turned to Sora with interest.

"You beat Riku?" Gladion got wide-eyed.

"Yeah I did," Sora said. "His Incineroar put up one hell of a fight. He did warn me about his strength."

"Where is he now?" Gladion asked.

"No idea where he went after that. But he's still traveling," Sora said.

"But you don't know a girl named Naminé, do you?" Kairi asked.

"No I don't," Gladion said. "Why?"

"Well, Riku was traveling with her for a bit," Sora said in a sinister grin. "And I can tell those two are pretty close."

"Kinda like you and Kairi, Sora?" Mallow questioned. "Lillie's face was red as a tomato when she saw you kiss for the first time."

Their friends laughed (expect Lillie) as Sora and Kairi blushed. Sora rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. Lillie's face was even redder at the memory.

"I didn't mean to walk in on them!" Lillie defended. "That caught me completely by surprise!" Lillie's cheeks puffed up as Mallow and Lana chuckled. Gladion could care less about Sora's love life. He was more interested in Sora's battling skills. He looked at the spikey-headed boy with interest.

"Why does he remind me so much of Riku?" Gladion questioned in his thoughts. "And what does Riku see in him? Does he have any special connections to Pokémon like he does? I'll have to give him a test later."

Everyone gathered around for dinner, in which happens to be spicy rice curry. Kairi made sure that everything was perfect. Making sure that the vegetables were properly seasoned to mix in. The meal went on as Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP enjoyed the meal so much. Gladion did enjoy it, but he kept a serious tone. Mime Jr. and Munchlax enjoyed the Pokémon food Kairi had prepared. As they ate, Gladion's eyes never left Sora.

After the meal was finished, Sora and Kairi sat for some alone time.

"Good meal as always, Kairi," Sora complemented.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi smiled. "I swear that I am never going to get enough of your compliments."

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is for?" Sora playfully asked. "I love your cooking; but I love you even more."

Kairi blushed as she looks into his face.

"You sure that's it? It's not just for my cooking is it?" Kairi jokingly asked.

"Not convinced? Okay, wise girl. What do I do to convince you?" Sora questioned. Kairi stuck her tongue before she answered.

"Give me a kiss," Kairi said. Sora obliges his girlfriend with a warm kiss on the lips. The couple went to rejoin the others when they saw Gladion and Lillie standing before the couple. "Gladion? Lillie?"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We need to talk," Lillie said.

"About what?" Sora questioned.

"We'll explain when we're completely alone," Lillie said. Sora and Kairi nodded as they both understood. Pikachu went up to his trainer. The four kids and Pikachu went off not too far from the group, but they were far enough.

"So what is it?" Sora asked.

"There's something Gladion and I think you both should know," Lillie admitted. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and then back at the siblings. "Have you two ever heard of Pokémon called the Ultra Beasts?" Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu got wide-eyed at that.

"Ultra what?" Sora asked totally surprised by the question.

Meanwhile, over Riku, Naminé, and Eevee. They were setting up camp for the night, as Naminé was drawing a picture of Riku and Eevee battling Sora and Pikachu. Then suddenly, someone very familiar shows up.

"Well now! Look what we've got here!" Hau called out grabbing Riku and Naminé's attention.

"Hau?" Riku questioned.

"Eevee!"

"Riku and Eevee! The pair I'm always happy to see!" Hau said excitedly. "It's been a while."

"Sure has," Riku said. "How are you doing?"

"Doing great! Heard that you were here in Kanto and I knew I would bump into you eventually!" Hau said smiling. He took a glance of the girl with the sketchbook and colored pencils. "Who is this?"

"My name is Naminé," Naminé said. "Riku has told me all about you! And you're exactly how he described."

"It's good to know you, Naminé," Hau said shaking her hand. "And I gotta say that you're really cute." Naminé blushed at the complement as Riku went up to his friend and rival. "Just like that girl Sora is with."

"Sora told me he bumped into you," Riku pointed out. "But you didn't run into Gladion yet, did you?"

"No," Hau answered just his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "You mean Gladion's here too?!"

"Yeah," Riku said as Naminé looks at Riku.

"Who's Gladion?" Naminé asked.

"You already met Lillie," Riku said. "He's her older brother. Also he's a friend and rival of mine. Just like smiley here."

Naminé was surprised to hear that Lillie has an older brother. Hau laughed as he sat down next to Naminé.

"Seeing you again definitely brings back old memories," Hau stated. "Kinda like that one Pokémon that you found and brought to the school."

Riku looked at Hau as he knew what he was talking about. Eevee shared his trainer's expression. Naminé got curious at that.

"What kind of Pokémon is he talking about?" Naminé asked.

Riku started, "Well..."

Back to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, and Gladion, the couple were surprised to be asked about some Pokémon called Ultra Beasts.

"It's no surprise that you didn't hear anything about an Ultra Beast," Gladion said. "We didn't want to say anything about them because of the other six."

"Does Illima and the others know about this?" Sora asked.

"Yes they do," Lillie admitted. "They know because they experienced it for themselves. Riku and Hau too."

"Pika," Pikachu said in awe. Sora was really curious now.

"What exactly is an Ultra Beast?" Sora asked.

"The Ultra Beasts are Pokémon that came from from another dimension," Gladion answered as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu got wide-eyed. They knew that there are Pokémon that actually came from another planet; but another dimension was completely new to them.

"Another dimension?" Kairi asked in shock.

"No way," Sora said sharing his girlfriend's shock.

"It's true," Lillie said. "Many centuries ago far off into the Alola region, the Ultra Beasts came into our world and from theirs."

"In doing so, they wadged battle with the Four Island Guardians of Alola. The Four Island Guardians are legendary Pokémon known as Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini," Gladion explained. "Their battle almost destroyed the Alola region as a result."

"Whao," Sora said in amazement. "Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. And the Ultra Beasts too."

"You said that they almost destroyed the Alola region in their battle," Kairi pointed out. "What happened that made it end?"

"They saw the destruction they caused and nearly caused," Lillie said. "Two legendary Pokémon known as Solgaleo and Lunala came from one of the Ultra Wormholes."

"Ultra Wormholes?" Kairi asked.

"That's how they were getting in," Gladion explained. "The same for Solgaleo and Lunala."

"So, those two Pokémon are Ultra Beasts too?" Sora asked.

"It's likely. But they came here, the Four Island Guardians fought them hard, but they were easily beaten," Gladion said. "So they created so many small Pokémon called Cosmog for the Island Guardians to watch over until they were fully evolved and returned into their home dimension: Ultra Space."

"That's amazing," Kairi said in awe.

"But how does the whole Ultra thing fit in with you and Riku?" Sora asked the siblings.

"It actually began over a year ago," Lillie said. "Riku was the one who found one of these Cosmog. It's like this..."

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Riku and Eevee had come down stair as his mother was cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Riku said yawning.

"Eevee," Eevee said also yawning.

"Morning Riku," his mother said. She happens to be a tanned-skinned woman with long silver hair like her son. She also had the same blue eyes. "I trust you had a pleasant night sleep."

"Sure have," Riku said opening the refrigerator grabbing an orange juice carton. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night." Riku began drinking from the carton.

"But I can imagine," Riku's mother said as she turned around and groaned in irritants. "Riku! How many times do I have to tell you to use a glass when you drink orange juice?"

"Sorry mom," Riku said putting it back in the fridge.

"After breakfast, I want you to head back upstairs and take a bath," Riku's mother said. "And to change into some clean clothes!"

"Okay mom," Riku said.

"And brush your teeth and comb your hair," Riku's mother said.

"Sure mom," Riku said in an annoyed tone.

"And don't use that tone with me!" Riku's mother sternly said.

"Sorry mom," Riku apologized. "She could tell me to run a marathon all around Mele Mele Island while she's at it," Riku said under his breath."

"I heard that, young man!" Riku's mother said.

After breakfast, Riku went back up stairs to take his bath and changed into his regular clothes. He came downstairs with Eevee on his shoulders. His backpack was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I've packed your lunch; it's in your backpack," Riku's mother said.

"Thanks mom," Riku said.

"And I also packed your Eevee's Pokémon food as well. Don't forget to feed your Pokémon," Riku's mother said.

"I won't forget, mom," Riku said as he looked at Eevee. "You know I won't."

"Vee," Eevee said as Riku was rubbing his head. Riku and Eevee stepped out of his house with his backpack resting on his back. "I'm heading out, mom!"

"Just be careful!" Riku's mother called out.

"I will!" Riku called back. Riku and Eevee walked down the streets of Iki Town as Riku gave a loud sigh. "Jeez, mom can be such a nag sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, Eevee, I do love her. But come on! The least she can do is cut me some slack."

"Eevee." Eevee chirped when a shadow went by them. Riku and Eevee stopped to see a Pokémon levitating before them. It has a black thin inner body with white markings on the chest and face. Yellow rings are present on its shoulders and yellow markings appear on its eyes as well. Its lower body is orange and consists entirely of five feather-like appendages.Its hair similarly, is orange with a yellow tip in the shape of a mohawk. Its arms are solid with a two fingered hand on each in the shape of a bird's beak, which are connected to the Pokémon's shell. The shell is a yellow, egg-shaped dome with multiple geometric patterns on the shell. On each side of the shell there are wings. "Eevee!"

"Tapu Koko?" Riku asked as Eevee went towards Tapu Koko with Riku chasing him. "Hey, wat! Where are you going?" Eevee kept going through the island's forset until Eevee made a stop. Tapu Koko turns to see Riku and Eevee and levitated away. "What was that about?" Riku and Eevee heard some rustling in the bushes. Riku and Eevee quietly approached the bushes only to see a small Pokémon sound asleep. It looked like a cloud colored in dark blue and purple. Two light-blue cloud-like formations stem upward from its body and seem to be similar to a pair of arms. It has a gold crescent-shape around its body and its face is black with blue cheeks. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Riku whispered.

"Eevee," Eevee tapped the little Pokémon as it giggled like a baby at the touch. Eevee was surprised by it. "Eevee."

"It's still asleep," Riku said as he silently. Riku carefully and gently picked the small Pokémon in his hands. But he started to remember something. "Cosmog," Riku said to himself. "Wait a minute! How do I know that?" Riku thought for a moment as he instantly remembered his dream. He remembered seeing two Pokémon floating over a temple. One being a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centers, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. And the other a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Its head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest its head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. "Solgaleo, Lunala. Is this what you wanted me to find?" He looked at the small Pokémon in his hands. "I'd better take you with me and show you to Professor Kukui. He and the rest of the class would be very surprised to see you, little Cosmog."

(Back to the Present, over to Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Hau)

"You mean you found a cute little Pokémon, Riku?" Naminé asked.

"I'll have to admit that it wasn't something I would expect to find," Riku said.

"Just how did your classmates react to it?" Naminé asked.

"It's like this..." Riku started

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Hau, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu are in their seats as their teacher who happens to be a young man with a muscular physique, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. He also wore glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline.

"Alola, class!" their teacher greeted.

"Alola, Professor Kukui!" the class greeted back.

"I trust that everyone had a pleasant night sleep; everyone but Riku who happens not to be here with us this morning," Professor Kukui said.

"I know he doesn't't like school all that much, but it's not like him to be late," Hau pointed out.

"He probably got challenged into a battle on the way over here," Kiawe said. "He never turns away from a challenge."

"Or maybe it's one of those jokers from Team Skull," Sophocles added.

"What are you worried about, Sophocles?" Hapu asked. "You know that he'll just whoop them again."

"Yeah, maybe," Sophocles said.

Soon enough, the whole classroom voiced their own opinions when Kukui spoke up.

"All right settle down, people," Professor Kukui said. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for Riku's tardines."

After a few seconds, Riku and hus Eevee entered the class.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," Riku said. "I got a little sidetracked on my way over here."

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Riku," the young professor said. "I hope that you have a good reason for being late today."

"There is," Riku said taking off his backpack. "I found an unusual Pokémon on my way over here. You guys wouldn't believe it until you see it."

It just as Riku predicted, everyone was amazed by the sight. Cosmog was still asleep soundly like a baby. Mina was the first to feel it. The small Pokémon giggled at her touch.

"So soft," Mina said.

"And it's so cute," Mallow said.

"So, what is it?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know," Riku said. "When I first saw it, the first name that popped up was Cosmog."

"Cosmog?" Everyone questioned.

"How do you know that, Riku?" Hau asked.

"Like I said, I don't know," Riku answered.

Lillie was looking through one of the books trying to find the Pokémon in one of the pages.

"I can't seem to find it in any of these books," Lillie said turning the pages. "It's possible that Nebby is a new species."

"Nebby?" Riku questioned in a deadpan tone.

"That's the name I decided to call it," Lillie said. "And it's a much cuter name."

"I'm the one who found it, so I'm calling it Cosmog!" Riku argued.

"Well, how about we call it both," Professor Kukui said not wanting an argument to break out. "The species will be called Cosmog; and Cosmog's nickname will be Nebby."

"Nebby," Lillie beamed. "You're such a little cutie."

Nebby started to float up to the air amazing everyone.

"You didn't tell us that it can float!" Acerola exclaimed.

"I didn't know it could float!" Riku said sharing his classmate's shock.

Nebby opened its eyes and started to give off a loud powerful cry. Everyone covered their ears as Nebby cried.

(Back to the present, over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Gladion, and Lillie)

"Nebby, huh?" Sora questioned.

"You were right, Lillie; Nebby sounds like a cuter name than Cosmog," Kairi said. "I really wanna see one of them."

Sora chuckled as he imagined how Kairi would react over a Cosmog's cuteness. Sora grew curious as he pulled out his Pokédex and looked up Cosmog. There was a match to it.

 **Cosmog, the Nebula Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Whether or not it's a Pokémon from this world is a mystery. When it's in a jam, it warps away to a safe place to hide.**

"So that's what it looks like," Sora said smiling as Kairi took the Pokédex from her boyfriend's hand.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Kairi said looking at the image. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! You have got to have this Pokémon!"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Gladion warned.

"Oh why not?" Kairi pouted.

"Cosmog is an Ultra Beast," Gladion said. "Plain and simple. And Ultra Beasts are very dangerous."

"And how do you figure that?" Sora asked.

"Well, my mother made contact with Professor Kukui and he told her that Riku was the one who found Nebby, so we met him and my mother to his house," Lillie said.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Riku and Lillie had just come back from a supermarket that sells star candy since they found out what Nebby likes to eat on the way home. As soon as Riku and Lillie reached his house Riku saw Professor Kukui and his mother outside his house.

"Professor? Mom? What's going on?" Riku asked.

"There's someone inside who wants to see you," Riku's mother said.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Well, lets say that they want to meet Nebby," Professor Kukui said. "And they want to see you too, Lillie."

"Why me?" Lillie asked. They all came inside the house and spotted someone who Lillie didn't expect to see. "Mother?!" And it happens to be Lillie's mother. With her are three other people. One is a woman with medium-short white spiky hair pointing backwards, and has yellow eyes. She also has tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging. There was another woman with yellow eyes and purple hair. She wears a pink sweater bearing a symbol of some kind, white outfit with yellow outlined pockets and white boots with yellow heels. Her boots and outfit have yellow diamond-shaped decorations. She also wore a pair of pink glasses. And the third person is a lean man, who has short green hair and a goatee. He wears a white outfit, bearing the same symbol and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. He also wore a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons.

"Lillie! How's my baby?" The woman asked using a doting tone as she moved in to embrace her daughter.

"I'm not a baby," Lillie hissed at her.

Riku looked at her totally confused.

"Who is she?" Riku whispered to to his teacher.

"That would be Lusamine. She's the president of the Aether Foundation," Professor Kukui explained. "And in case you haven't figured it out, she's Lillie and Gladion's mother."

"Well, that's pretty obvious," Riku deadpanned.

"No matter how grown up you'll get, you're always going to be my sweet little baby!" Lusamine gushed. Lusamine took notice of the white Vulpix in her daughter's arms. "Lillie! Is that a Vulpix?! You got over your fears! You can touch Pokémon now!"

"Lillie raised Snowy since she hatched from an egg," Riku explained.

"From an egg?! Oh I'm so very, very proud of you!" Lusamine said doting for her daughter rubbing her hair as she's hugging her.

"Please stop embarrassing me!" Lillie said.

(Back to the present)

Sora did his best to stifle his laughter as Kairi just jabbed him. Lillie just sat there with her cheeks puffing.

"Sorry, Lillie," Sora said. "And I thought my aunt was super doting."

"Well, it was embarrassing," Lillie pouted.

"It didn't sound like you were happy to see her again after so long," Kairi pointed out.

"And I can't believe that you used to be afraid to touch Pokémon," Sora added.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shared his trainer's expression.

"Just what happened that made you feel like that?" Sora asked as Lillie winced at the question and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about that," Lillie said.

"It's okay, Lillie," Sora said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Sora said kindly. "I'll respect your privacy."

Lillie looked over to Sora and saw that he he was telling the truth. Kairi nodded along with Sora.

"You can tell us if you feel up to it," Kairi said.

"Thank you both," Lillie said feeling better. Gladion was glad to see his sister had such good friends.

"So what happened next?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Lillie said.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

The scene is still over in Riku's house. Lusamine looks over to Riku and his Eevee.

"Riku isn't it?" Lusamine questioned.

"Y-Yes?" Riku admitted.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you," she said with a smile. "My name is Lusamine, and as you may have already have guessed, I'm Lillie's mother and president of the Aether Foundation. Now allow me to introduce you to my team. Professor Burnet; the researcher for the Foundation. Alongside her is Wicke and Faba. Without them, the Aerther Foundation wouldn't do its work."

"Alola Riku," Wicke greeted. "I'm vice chief for the Aether Foundation. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"And my name is Faba," Faba introduced himself. "I serve as the Foundation's branch chief."

"I realize that it may be rushed, but I would like it if you would introduce us to the Pokémon you found this morning," Lusamine said.

"Um, sure," Riku said as he took Nebby out of his backpack and held it in his arms. Everyone expect for Riku, Kukui, and Lillie were amazed at the sight. Riku's mother stared at the new Pokémon with such amazement. "Here it is. Cosmog. AKA Nebby."

"Cosmog..." Faba paused.

"Incredible," Wicke said."

"Unbelievable," Burnet added.

"It couldn't be," Lusamine said.

"Oh my gosh," Riku's mother said in shock. "It's... it's..." she slowly went up to her son and looked the little Pokémon. "It's just so precious," Riku's mother started to dote. "Hi there, cutie!" She started to tickle Nebby making it giggle.

(Back to the present, over to Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Hau)

"Professor Burnet found that Nebby was one of the many Cosmog that Solgaleo and Lunala had created and sent to our world," Riku said.

"They said that Nebby was one of these Ultra Beasts," Hau added.

"Eevee," Eevee nodded.

"You mentioned that before," Naminé said remembering him mentioning an Ultra Beast before.

"That's right," Riku said. "A whole day later, we found out that Nebby can use Teleport." Riku sighed at the memory. "It was a nightmare I wish I could just forget."

Back over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Gladion, and Lillie.

"Just how did you react to seeing Nebby for the first time?" Sora asked.

Gladion looked at Sora with a mixture of anger and fear. Sora was caught off guard with that reaction to that question. "I didn't expect Riku to be the one to encounter one."

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Gladion along with his Crobat, a Midnight Lycanroc, a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that resembles a black cat, black rabbit, or a black fox. The Pokémon has mainly sleek black fur with luminescent yellow rings encircling its ears and tail and round yellow circular patterns on its forehead and on each of its upper legs. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics are vulpine-like, but also feline-like as well, with a short muzzle with a small triangular nose. It has red eyes, it also has visible black colored oval-shaped pupils. Umbreon has a slightly bushy black tail with a single yellow ring encircling its thickest part; the tail thins out at the tip. And a chimeric-looking quadruped Pokémon combining body parts from several different creatures. Its body is black and cat-like, with three-toed paws on its hind legs while its front legs are green and resemble an insect's or bird's. It has purple scales on its upper hips, its tail is a blue forked fin with a grey membrane, and a mane of grey fur hangs around its neck. Its head is mostly obscured by a metallic helmet with a ringaround the neck and a silver crest on the top. Its grey eyes are, however, visible through a pair of openings on the helmet and a silver crest on the top. Its grey eyes are, however, visible through a pair of openings on the helmet. Gladion was battling a hoard of wild Pinsir when Riku and Eevee along with Nebby suddenly appeared above them and landed on the Pinsir.

"Ouch," Riku said getting up. "That has to be a three for style on that landing. You okay, Eevee?"

"Eevee," Eevee groaned.

"Where are we, anyway?" Riku lookedcaroubd and saw several Pinsir approach them. "Crap! Pinsir!"

Riku and Eevee ran for it as he knew he and Eevee couldn't take on all those Pinsir at once.

"Air Slash!" Gladion commanded as the chimeric Pokémon fired its attack of the Pinsir causing them to retreat.

"What was that about?" Riku asked in disbelief and turned to see Gladion and his Pokémon. "Gladion?" Riku questioned.

"Eevee," Eevee shared his disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Gladion said. Gladion's chimeric Pokémon went in front of Riku as he gasped at the sight.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

"I wasn't expecting you to be the one to see it," Gladion said.

The Pokémon growled at the sight of Nebby as it went behind Riku and started to cry.

"Nebby!" Riku said as Gladion got wide-eyed at the sight of the Cosmog.

"No way! Is that a Cosmog?!" Gladion exclaimed. Gladion's chimera Pokémon continued to growl as Riku tried to calm Nebby down.

"Don't cry, Nebby," Riku said. "Everything will be alright." He turned to the Pokémon. "Gladion, call it off!"

"It's alright, Null," Gladion said. "It's okay." The Pokémon he called Null obeyed and backed away. With that, Nebby had calmex down.

"Thanks, Gladion," Riku said.

"Riku," Gladion simply said. "That Pokémon there is an Ultra Beast, am I right?"

"Yeah. I found it on my way to school," Riku explained. "How do you know about Ultra Beasts?" Riku asked.

"Why did you bring that thing here?! It's dangerous!" Gladion warned.

"I didn't really bring it here, exactly," Riku admitted. "I only thought about you and then poof! I get teleported here."

(Back to the present)

"Riku explained to me about the dream he about Solgaleo and Lunala; and how they tasked him into finding Cosmog," Gladion said. "And I warned him about the Cosmog."

Sora and Kairi were amazed about how Riku had a connection with legendary Pokémon. And they thought the experience with Ho-Oh was something.

"After several days, Faba kidnapped me and just to get to Nebby," Lillie said.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

It took place in the Aether Foundation underground lab where Riku and Hau were battling Faba. Riku had his Eevee and Torracat while Hau had his Dartrix and Raichu. Faba had a Hypno and a human-like Pokémon that is colored yellow and brown, and it has some fox-like features. It is also shown carrying two spoons and a long mustache.

"Let Lillie go, Faba!" Riku demanded.

"I will. Only if you give me Cosmog," Faba said.

"Why are you doing this?" Hau asked.

"Why are you opening the Ultra Wormholes?" Riku also asked.

"To witness the Ultra Beast's power with my own eyes!" Faba explained.

"But why?!" Riku demanded to know. "They almost destroyed Alola! Are you willing to destroy the world to see that power?!"

"You're just naive boys," Faba said. "By the time I am done with you two, you won't even remember your own names. Hypno and Alakazam! Psychic!"

Both Psychic Type Pokémon obeyed sending both trainers and their Pokémon back.

"I won't let you get away with this! Eevee, you use Shadow Ball! Torracat, you use Flamethrower!" Eevee and Torracat fired their attacks at the Psychic Types.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Hau said. "Dartrix, you use Razor Leaf! Raichu! You use Electro Ball!" Dartrix and Raichu obeyed their trainer firing their attacks as well. Faba just grinned evilly.

"Block it with Psychic!" Faba ordered. Hypno and Alakazam obeyed their trainer using Psychic to stop their attacks. "Now send it back!" They do so hitting both trainer's Pokémon. Then Torracat started to give a loud roar as he began to evolve. Riku, Faba, Hau, and Lillie were caught of guard by Torracat's evolution. Torracat evolved into an Incineroar. Incineroar's hands emitted yellow-orange flames and spun at the two Psychic Types. "What?! No way! I was winning!" Faba exclaimed.

"Incineroar," Riku said in disbelief. "Did you evolve just for me?" Incineroar nodded. "Alright! Use your Darkest Lariat again!" Riku ordered as Incineroar obeyed. The large cat Pokémon hurled at the two Psychic Types. Lusamine and Gladion races to the scene.

"Faba!" Lusamine called out. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Ah, Lusamine. Good of you to show up," Faba greeted.

"How dare you kidnap my daughter!" Lusamine roared at the scientist.

Faba was totally unphased by that. Gladion took out a Pokéball that appears to be pure white with a red line between in the middle and threw it.

"Null! Go!" Gladion shouted as Null is let out. Faba looks at the Pokémon with such anger in his eyes.

"Type: Null. I made you, so now I'll have to unmake you!" Faba proclaimed. "Alakazam, Hypno! Psychic!" Hypno and Alakazam obeyed as Type: Null ran to dodge the attacks. Just then, the mask breaks off to reveal Type: Null's face. It had a crested bird-like head is revealed, possessing a metallic beak, two bolts on either side of its head, pointed red ears and a crest on its head resembling a cockatoo's. The fur around its neck and the fin on its tail changed from gray to white. Everyone was amazed by this turn of development. Lillie was terrified by the sight.

(Back to the present)

Sora and Kairi were shocked to hear that someone who their mother knew and trusted would just kidnap her just to get to Nebby.

"The mask that Type: Null was wearing broke off and it was revealed to be Silvally," Gladion said. "A Pokémon that Faba created and mistreated; and that I rescued." Gladion took out his Premier Ball and let out the Pokémon he was telling his sister's two friends about. Sora and Kairi were amazed by the sight.

"So cool," Sora said reaching for his Pokédex.

"Don't bother try to scan it," Gladion said. "You won't find any information on Silvally." Sora nodded as he understood. He placed the Pokédex back into his pocket.

"Well, I gotta say that it's amazing," Sora said in awe.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also said.

"Same here," Kairi said awestruck. "But if you saved Lillie, what happened to Faba after that?"

"Faba escaped for the moment," Lillie said.

"But a few days later, he made another appearance and attempted to open an Ultra Wormhole," Gladion said.

"He took Nebby to do it," Lillie said.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Faba had successfully taken Nebby as he was now opening an Ultra Wormhole. Riku, Hau, Lillie, Gladion, and Lusamine had shown up just in time to witness it.

"Faba! Stop what you are doing!" Lusamine demanded.

Faba turned back and saw the group.

"Lusamine, you're just in time to witness your dream to become a reality," Faba said.

"That was a dream! But, this is reality!" Lusamine exclaimed.

"You can say whatever you want!" Faba said. "But the Ultra Wormhole shall now be opened and an Ultra Beast shall come into our world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Riku yelled as he tackled Faba in the gut.

"You little brat!" Faba roared. Riku turned to Eevee.

"Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Riku called out as Eevee fired Shadow Ball at the box containing Nebby. The Ultra Wormhole manages to close.

"Dartrix! Leaf Blade!" Hau called out as the owl Pokémon went towards the box letting Nebby out.

"Nebby!" Lillie criedcried as she embraced the Cosmog. "Are you okay?" Nebby responded by making his little sounds as Nebby started to evolve. Nebby was now a a chrysalis with Nebby's face in the center and the eyes shut. And it's even smaller. "Nebby?"

"No way," Riku said in disbelief.

"Nebby evolved," Hau shared Riku's disbelief.

"Eev," Eevee said in awe.

"It's now a Cosmeom," Lusamine said.

Just after Nebby had evolved into a Cosmeom, the Ultra Wormhole opens again, but it was even bigger than before.

"Yes!" Faba exclaimed. "The Ultra Wormhole has opened again! And not a moment too soon! An Ultra Beast is heading this way!"

"What?!" Riku and Gladion both exclaimed.

Out of the wormhole came a jellyfish-like creature. It had star-shaped markings on the top and a blue rim of the bell. And the tentacles appear to be humanoid shaped.

"What the hell is that?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Eevee!" Eevee said in shock.

"It's an Ultra Beast! Nihilego!" Gladion explained.

"That thing is an Ultra Beast?!" Riku exclaimed in shock! "No way!"

(Back to the present)

"So Faba succeeded in bringing an Ultra Beast here?" Sora asked in shock.

"How powerful is it?" Kairi also asked.

"Pretty powerful," Lillie said. Lillie sighed as she had to finally admit why she was afraid to make contact with Pokémon. "Nihilego was the reason why I couldn't be able to touch Pokémon at first. It tried to kidnap me and Silvally saved me. Until Gladion beaten Faba, I blocked out that memory because I was afraid. I should have thanked Silvally for it."

The couple and Pikachu were definitely shocked to hear that an Ultra Beast was the reason why. Sora guessed anyone would end up being afraid of Pokémon if they went through what she did.

"What happened after that?" Sora asked.

"Riku, Hau, and I battled Nihilego, but that monster was just too strong," Gladion explained.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Eevee and the other Pokémon were totally beaten by the Ultra Beast.

"It's way too strong!" Hau exclaimed.

"How are we going to beat it?!" Riku asked.

"With Silvally!" Gladion said. "Go, Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally obeyed and attacked Nihilego. The Ultra Beast didn't respond and attacked Silvally. Once the chimera Pokémon was beaten, it set it's sights on Lillie. She stood there scared as it went for her.

"No! Don't you touch my daughter!" Lusamine yelled as the Ultra Beast grabbed her instead. Nihilego started to drag Lusamine back with it as Everyone was shocked at the sight; no more than Gladion and Lillie.

"Mother!" Gladion and Lillie both exclaimed.

"Lusamine!" Riku also exclaimed.

"No!" Faba yelled. "This isn't how it was supposed to turn out!"

"Mother! Mother!" Lillie yelled out to her mother.

"Gladion! Lillie!" Lusamine called back to her children. Nihilego went through the wormhole just before it closes.

"NO!" Riku screamed as he punched the ground in anger. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Mother!" Gladion yelled with tears streaming from his eyes.

"MOMMY!" Lillie also screamed crying.

(Back to the present)

"Jeez," Sora said in disbelief.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also said in disbelief.

Kairi didn't say anything as she had both her hands over mouth with tears flowing from her eyes as a mother sacrificing herself to save her daughter.

"Riku promised us both that he'll do everything he could to help to save our mother," Gladion said. "But he knew we couldn't do it alone. So he got Illima and the others involved."

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Riku explained to his classmates to what happened. Riku wasn't surprised to see the shocked expressions on his friend's faces.

Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet and his class made it to Poni Island and to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone.

Lillie had changed from her usual dress and into a white sailor-like shirt with a blue ribbon and a very short white miniskirt with a light blue line. She stops wearing her hat, instead restyling her hair as a ponytail tied together with a braid. She also wears a pink backpack with a white ribbon and white penny loafers with white ankle socks.

"This is it," Kiawe said.

"The Altar of the Sunne and Moone," Illima said.

"Incredible," Lana said.

The group made it to the altar.

"How are we gonna enter it?" Hau asked.

"I do not know, I'm afraid," Burnet sadly admitted.

"So we're just drawing a big blank here," Sophocles said.

"That can't be good," Mallow sighed.

"Uh-huh," Mina said shaking her head.

It didn't take long before Tapu Koko and the other three suddenly appeared. One has a black upper body and head with a few small white markings. Its eyes are blue with a pink line through the middle of each iris. Below each eye is a curved white line and above each is a curved pink line separated into three segments. On its upper body is another, thicker curved white line. Its thin arms have digit-less hands and puffy pink bracelets on each wrist. On top of its head is a mass of dark pink, tentacle-like hair. Two longer strands of hair frame its face. Encasing its dark pink lower body and on top of its head is a shell resembling an insect. Its shell is primarily light pink. The portion on top of its head is conical with a white diamond marking in the center and a white half-diamond marking below that. Both diamond shapes are framed with black. The shell around its lower body mirrors these diamond markings and has an additional half-diamond on the back. On each side is a hexagon marking consisting of five dark pink triangle and one light pink triangle all outlined in black. These resemble thecompound eyesof many insects. There are also projections on the back of the shell that resemble butterfly wings and a small black bump on the bottom similar to a curledproboscis. When closed, the shell resembles a bug's head with small wings. Another has a bulky, black body with thick arms and no legs. It has blue eyes with an orange line across each iris. Under each eye is a red line divided into three segments with a smaller, white line below that. There is a short white line above each eye. In the middle of its face a what appears to be a golden nose similar to a bull's snout. There a white ring through the nostrils of the nose. On each side of its face is a thick white line that curves upward at the outer tip. There are red rings around its shoulders and golden, cloven hooves at the end of its arms. Its tail is mostly covered in a golden bell with two thin black rings around the top and a wavy black line around the bottom. A tuft of fur is just visible inside the bell. On top of its head is a pair curved, black horns. Each horn has a thick yellow marking near the tip and half of a wooden shell attached to it. Its shell is primarily red with white and yellow markings thickly bordered by a muted black. The shell itself resembles a flower or plant when open; when closed, the horns shift to the sides and it takes on the appearance of a bull. The top of each half is slightly thicker than the bottom, which gives the "bull" a slightly protruding brow. At the bottom of each half is a white rectangle with a muted black triangle at the bottom. Above the rectangles are two triangular markings; the top triangle slightly overlaps a larger, yellow triangle. Behind and just touching the yellow triangle is a tiny, white rectangle that creates the "bull's" eyes. The side has a single, tiny yellow triangle marking. And the fourth one has a black body shaped similarly to amermaidor fish. It has light blue eyes, white eyelids, and a light blue, fin-like marking around the outer corner of each eye. It has a white T-shaped marking on its forehead and a small, white V-shape on its chest. Around its shoulders are segmented purple rings and its long thin arms have webbed hands with three fingers. Each finger is tipped with a purple claw. On the front of its lower body is a light blue, fin-like projection with three spikes. It also has light blue fins on top of its head that resemble long, flowing hair. Its main body resides inside a violet shell that resembles aswordfishhead when closed. The top half of the shell has a fin with light blue webbing on top and a thin, pointed spine on the front. On each side of the top shell are two C-shaped markings facing each other to form a rough circle. One marking is white and one is light blue, but both are outlined in black. These markings form the "eye" of the swordfish. Along the edges of both shell halves are a series of white triangles with black outlines.

"Tapu Koko," Riku said in surprise.

"Along with Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini," Mallow said.

"All four Island Guardians are here," Professor Kukui said in awe.

"They've must have come to our aid," Professor Burnet assumed.

"And I think I know how," Riku said as he took Nebby out of his backpack. "Here is Cosmeom. It dosen't make a sound or move around or anything else. The only thing it does is float around."

The Four Island Guardians nodded as Nebby floated in the center if the altar as they began their ritual. They waited for what seems to be hours when a beam of light hits the Cosmeom causing the Pokémon to evolve. Nebby was now a Solgaleo.

"No way," Riku said in disbelief.

"Eevee," Eevee also said in disbelief.

(Back to the present)

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were dumbfounded by this bit of information.

"Nebby opened the Ultra Wormhole and we went in to find mother," Lillie said. "And that's when we were in for a nasty surprise."

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

Riku and Eevee, riding on Solgaleo's back along with Gladion, Lillie and the rest of their classmates made into Ultra Space only to find who they were looking for and more.

It was Lusamine, but she had merged with the Ultra Beast Nihilego. The outside is dark-colored with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body, and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils.

"Is that-?" Riku questioned.

"No way," Hau said in shock.

"Eevee," Eevee said terrified.

"Mother!" Gladion and Lillie exclaimed.

(Back to the present)

Sora and Kairi were extremely shocked to hear their mother had merged with a Nihilego.

"No way," Sora said shaking his head.

"Pika," Pikachu said in shock.

"Oh..." Kairi said in shock.

"What happened after that?" Sora asked.

"We battled mother's Pokémon, but they were too much for us," Gladion said. "But in the end, it was Lillie who talked some sense into her.

(Flashback, One Year Ago)

"Mother! Please try to fight back!" Lillie called out to her mother.

"Lillie..." Lusamine responded.

"Yes, it's me, Lillie!" she said. "And Gladion too!"

"Lillie, I..." Lusamine tried to fight back, but the Ultra Beast kept taking control. **"Get away from me!"**

"Why are you running away?" Lillie asked.

 **"** **Because you keep chasing after me!"** The possessed Lusamine snarled at her. The Ultra Beast tries to keep Lillie away by forming rocks to stop her.

"You know what? I hate you!" Lillie yelled making the possessed Lusamine stop as she's shocked to hear what she just said. "You treat me nothing more than a little baby! But you're the one whose acting like a baby! A selfish totally immature child! That's why that Ultra Beast is taking control of you! The way you're acting now, you're not really my mother! My mother has been researching Ultra Beasts even before my brother and I were even born. But my mother is a strong woman. And what about you? You're nothing more than a weak puppet. You can't even move. But if you're really my mother, you could come out of there all by yourself. So prove to me that you're my mother!"

"Li-Li-Lillie," the real Lusamine spoke as she reach her hand to her daughter. She tried to get loose only for Nihilego to keep the hold on her solid. **"No! Stop fighting back! I am everything you want to be!"** Nihulego said speaking through Lusamine's body. "No! You are not me! And you will never be me! So get out of my body now!" Lusamine screamed as she fought hard to separate herself from Nihilego. Riku and Gladion ran up to Lusamine and pull her out. She was covered with purplish black goo and the Nihilego that took her had fled.

"Mother?" Lillie cried.

"Mother," Gladion said.

Lusamine was unconscious.

"Mother! Please wake up! Please don't die!" Lillie pleaded.

Lusamine regained consciousness as she saw both her kids in tears.

"Gladion... Lillie..." Lusamine said embracing them both. "Please don't cry! Please don't cry!"

"Are you okay, mother?" Gladion asked.

"Y-yes," Lusamine said weakly. "It felt like I was having a bad dream. What happened?"

"It's a very long story," Riku said. "And you may not like how it ends."

(Back to the present)

Right over to Riku, Naminé, Eevee and Hau, Naminé was in awe by the tale the two boys had shared.

"Whatever happened to Nebby afterwards?" Naminé asked.

"Nebby stayed in Ultra Space after the whole incident," Riku said. "Things went back to normal and we all graduated from the Pokémon School several months later. And that's when Eevee and I started to travel together."

"I'll have to admit, that was an interesting story," Naminé said.

"I traveled throughout the Kanto region myself," Hau said. "But when I met Sora, Kairi and our old classmates, I was surprised to hear that you're here too."

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee smiled a bit. Riku put his arm around Naminé as she blushed.

Sora and Kairi found it hard to believe that Lillie said such a thing. But they were happy for them since their mother was brought back safe and sound.

"What happened to Nebby?" Kairi asked.

"Nebby stayed home in Ultra Space," Lillie said sadly. "But I had to admit that I was pretty sad to say goodbye to Nebby." Lillie's eyes filled with tears.

Unknown to the four kids and the Pokémon, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., Munchlax, and the rest of the Alolan nine were all listening to the story. The six kids were shocked and amazed by the story they heard, but the eight other kids smiled at the memories and they all had tears in their eyes.

"That's quite a story," Kairi said.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Why are you telling us this?"

"I have this reason: when I looked at you; you remind me of Riku," Gladion admitted.

"I remind of you of Riku?" Sora asked.

"I want to see what he sees in you with my own eyes," Gladion said.

Sora thought for a moment. He looked at both Gladion and Silvally.

"Okay, Gladion. You're on!" Sora accepted the challenge.

Sora and Gladion shook each other's hands agreeing to the battle.

Suddenly a sneeze is heard and all four turn to see their friends there.

"Guys?!" Sora exclaimed. Sora figured that everyone was there listening to the story being told by the siblings; so he had to ask. "How long were you standing there and how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much for as long as the part of Ultra Beasts, Nebby, and everything else," Takuya admitted.

"And that thing," JP pitched in pointing at Silvally.

They all knew the cat was out of the bag.

"I never expected any of you to see it," Gladion said.

Everyone got together for the battle about to start. Gladion looked right at Sora and Pikachu and he could see the same determination as Riku and Eevee.

"How many do you want to go?" Sora asked.

"Four on four," Gladion said.

"Fine with me," Sora agreed to the terms. Gladion took out a Pokéball.

"Crobat! Go!" Gladion called out as he threw it. The Pokéball lets out a Crobat as it is flying around in the air. Sora looked at Pikachu. "You up for it?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battle.

"Pikachu really has an advantage since being an Electric Type, right?" Tommy asked.

"Right, Tommy," Takuya answered.

"But don't count Gladion and Crobat out," Kiawe said. "Gladion is a tough opponent to beat. Sora won't find it easy."

"Crobat! Cross Poison!" Gladion called out as Crobat used its wings to attack. Crobat's emitted poison on the wings.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu avoided the move. "Electro Ball!"

Pikachu's tail formed a ball of electricity and he fired it at the bat Pokémon.

"Dodge it," Gladion said as Crobat moved aside. "Venoshock!" Crobat fired a a purple poisonous liquid from its mouth and it hits Pikachu dead on. "Move in with Brave Bird!" Crobat pulls its wings back and dives down at Pikachu like a missle, and its body burns with a blue aura as Crobat pulls its wings out slamming into Pikachu. Pikachu is sent falling back, but Crobat takes some recoil damage. "Cross Poison again!" Crobat obeyed as it crossed its wings to attack.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran passed Crobat making the attack miss. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired the electric attack at the bat Pokémon. Crobat wasn't done yet.

"Crunch now!" Gladion ordered as Crobat flew towards Pikachu to land a strong bite.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu jumped out of the way in time. "Hit it with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu hits Crobat hard as Crobat is down and out.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"That's the way, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend. "Keep it up!" Gladion calls Crobat back to its Pokéball.

"Impressive Sora," Gladion said. "You did great! But let's see how you handle this one! Umbreaon! Go!" Gladion took out another Pokéball and threw it letting out his black fox-like Pokémon. Sora took out his Pokédex and analyzed Gladion's Pokémon.

 **Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.**

Sora looked at the Umbreon and didn't doubt how strong it is. He looked at Pikachu and figured he took such heavy damage from that Brave Bird.

"Okay, Pikachu, come on back," Sora said as Pikachu returned to his trainer and pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Vulpix! Let's go!" Pokéball let's Vulpix out.

"Vulpix!"

"Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!" Gladion ordered as Umbreon fired the ball of shadow at the fox Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out as Vulpix ran as Shadow Ball missed. "Flame Burst!" Vulpix formed a big fireball and fired it at the Dark Type Eeveelution.

"Block it with Shadow Ball!" Gladion ordered as Umbreon fired the Shadow Ball resulting in a small explosion. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Umbreaon fired the attack right at Vulpix from its mouth. Vulpix didn't have any time to dodge the attack as it came too quick, knocking the little fox out. Sora called Vulpix back to her Pokéball.

"That was awesome, Gladion!" Sora complemented. "What else you've got."

"You will see," Gladion said calling Umbreon back. He pulls out an Ultra Ball and throws it "Lycanroc! Go!" The Ultra Ball lets out a Midnight Form Lycanroc.

"So he has a Midnight Lycanroc too," Sora said in his thoughts. "And I know who to use." Sora pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Bulbasaur! Go!" The Pokéball unleashes his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!"

"So using a Grass Type against my Lycanroc, are you?" Gladion asked. "That's a very smart move you're making. But your Bulbasaur isn't a match against my Lycanroc."

Sora remembered when he battled Riku's Lycanroc, and that one was nothing to sneeze at. And he beat Bulbasaur.

"Okay, Bulbasaur! Start up with Tackle!" Sora called as Bulbasaur charged at the wolf Pokémon. Lycanroc stood there letting the opponent. Just as Bulbasaur got close...

"Counter!" Gladion called as Lycanroc gave a powerful hit to Bulbasaur. "Now use Crunch!" Lycanroc moved in to give Bulbasaur a strong bite.

"Vine Whip!" Sora called out as Bulbasaur hits Lycanroc hard with his vines. "Now fire Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur fired a huge barrage of leaves at Lycanroc. There were too much leaves coming and Lycanroc fell to the ground beaten. Gladion calls his Lycanroc back.

"Not bad," Gladion said looking at Silvally. "Are you ready, my friend?" Silvally nodded as the synthetic Pokémon entered the battle. Kairi, Takuya, and his friends wondered how strong is this artificial Pokémon. Sora calls Bulbasaur and drew out one last Pokéball.

"Try this on for size! Primeape! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting Primeape out wearing the championship belt of the P-1 Grand Prix.

"I take it that you beat Riku's Incineroar with Primeape," Gladion assumed.

"It is. Gotta admit that his Incineroar was a tough one," Sora said. "Now lets see how good is Silvally." Gladion gave a small smirk.

"You will soon find out," Gladion said pulling out a cyan disc. "Silvally! Take the Flying Memory!" Gladion threw the disc right at Silvally making it change color. It gave a indigo color. "Now you're a Flying Type". That took Sora completely off guard.

"What was that?" Sora questioned.

Kairi, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP didn't know how to react to that.

"What was that disc he just threw at Silvally?" Kairi asked.

"That was a Memory Disc," Lillie said. "Gladion has one for each Type. Silvally becomes that exact type when a memory is inserted. Sora will really have a hard time with this one." Kairi didn't doubt what she just said. How will Sora pull through.

"Now matter what Type it is, I'm not backing away! You game, Primeape?" Sora called out as Primeape nodded. "Great! Move in with Brick Break!" Primeape moved in to deliver a strong chop at Silvally.

"Sikvally! Air Slash!" Gladion ordered as Silvally fired Air Slash at the pig monkey Pokémon. That was a super-effective hit on Primeape's part. "Now use Multi-Attack!"

"Primeape! Move out of the way!" Sora called, but it was too late. Silvally bombarded a series of attacks on Primeape. "Now finish it with Crush Claw!" Silvally swung its claw at Primeape, hitting him hard. Primeape was definitely down and out. Sora ran up to Primeape helping him up. "You okay, Primeape?" Primeape nodded as he didn't last very long. "Don't sweat it. You should rest up for a while." Sora called Primeape back as he looked at Gladion calling Silvally back to its Premiere Ball.

"Your battling skills are impressive," Gladion said. "But your Primeape never stood a chance against Silvally. But I could see what Riku saw in you." Gladion smiled as he held out his hand. Sora smiled and shook Gladion's hand.

"You're no slouch either," Sora said shaking his hand. Kairi and Lillie looked at those two, knowing that they had became both friends and rivals. Everyone went off for bed, but Gladion had taken off once again to continue his own journey. Sora and his friends continued on with their journey as Sora's next Gym battle is just around the corner. Sora had to come with a plan with how to win.


	40. Sabrina's Psychic Showdown

**Episode 40: Sabrina's Psychic Showdown**

 **Before we start this fic, I would like to say that I am going to introduce Tai and Kari in this chapter and the rest of the 01/02 DigiDestined will be introduced in the next one. Also I'm thinking of changing Sora Takenouchi's name to Sara. The reason is, I want to avoid confusion not only myself, but the readers too. What do you think? And now on with the chapter!**

It took the group several hours, but they had finally reached Saffron City.

"There it is!" Sora said. "Saffron City. We finally made it!"

"This place is amazing!" Lana said.

"So this where the Gym is located," Takuya said.

"We should head down to the Pokémon Center before we do head on over," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora agreed. "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" a new voice called out from behind. They all turned to see a young man with long black hair wearing a green trench coat. "Which of you is going to challenge the Gym Leader Sabrina?"

"That'll be me," Sora answered. "Why?"

"Before you go anywhere, I request a battle with you," the young man said. "I wish to test your strength. Three Pokémon each!"

"Okay, you're on!" Sora said accepting his challenge.

"Is anyone surprised by the fact that Sora had accepted a challenge right off the bat?" Kiawe asked.

"Not really," Kairi said. "But you all know I'll always root for him."

The Alolan nine chuckled a bit as Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were watching another battle get started. The young man levitated a Pokéball in front of him.

"Abra go," the young man letting out a golden-brown, human-like fox Pokémon with three fingers and toes on both arms and legs. Its eyes being closed looking like it's asleep. Its shoulders are brown. It has a long tail with a brown stripe and has three fingers on each hand and three claws with the third being at the heel. Sora was curious about this Pokémon and scanned it.

 **Abra, the Psi Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety.**

Sora knew better than underestimate a Pokémon that looks asleep since his battle with Hau's Komala. Sora thought for a moment before he made his choice.

"Okay, Charmander! Go for it!" Sora said taking out Charmander's Pokéball and throwing it letting Charmander out.

"Charmander!"

"He has a Charmander too!" Tommy shouted out.

"And it looks like a tough one," JP added.

"Well Charmander should he raised him," Kiawe said.

Takuya looked at Sora's Charmander with interest since he reminded him of his Charmander, Aguni.

"Okay Charmander! Start things up with Slash!" Sora ordered as Charmander leapt towards the Psychic Type.

"Teleport!" The young man ordered as Abra teleported out of the way before Charmander could land a hit. Abra reappeared behind Charmander. He turned around to see Abra standing on its feet. "Thunder Punch!" Abra gave Charmander an electrifying punch on the face.

"Charmander! Fight back with Fire Fang!" Sora called out as Charmander rushed to Abra.

"Teleport again!" Abra's trainer ordered as Abra teleported again and reappeared to another place. "Shock Wave!" Abra let out a bolt of blue lightning at Charmander landing a hit. Sora had to get his head in the game; then he figured out everytime Sora ordered Charmander, Abra uses Teleport. That gave him an idea.

"Move in with Slash again!" Sora called out.

"Again?!" Koji called out.

"What is he trying to do?" Zoe asked.

Kairi and the Alolan nine wondered about that as well. Takuya was quiet as he watched. Sora's opponent smirked.

"How predictable. Abra! Teleport!" the young man ordered as Abra used Teleport again. Sora smirked as well confusing his opponent as he wondered what he was smiling about. Abra reappeared behind Charmander again.

"Gotcha! Dragon Claw!" Charmander quickly landed a brutal blow to Abra making its trainer gasp in horror. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP were surprised by the strike on Abra.

"How did he do that?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Sora must have found Abra's weakness," Illima said.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked.

"Everytime Sora tried to attack, Abra uses Teleport to make Charmander miss making a temporary retreat," Illima said. "Now Charmander has the edge on Abra."

"It's just like him to make a bounce," Mallow said.

"It sure is!" Lana added.

"That was good on your part," he said. "But it's not over yet! Abra! Thunder Punch!" Abra levitated towards Charmander to land a critical hit only for the attack to miss.

"Flamethrower! Full Power!" Sora called out as Charmander launched a powerful Flamethrower at Abra. Abra didn't get to teleport in time for attack to land a hit. Abra fell to ground cooked to perfection. "TOASTY!" Sora joked.

"Char, Char!" Charmander shouted.

JP, Tommy, Mime Jr., and Munchlax laughed at the joke as Sora's opponent called Abra back.

"Get some rest, my friend," he said. "You deserve a good long one." He looked at Sora. "Very impressive, I admit. Not many of my opponents could seen through that like you did. But here's my second Pokémon. Slowpoke!" He brought another Pokéball using his telekinesis and hurling it letting out a pink four-legged Pokémon with a goofy expression. It had a tail with a white tip. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on this Pokémon.

 **Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Psychic**

 **Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge.**

"Dosen't look like a Water Type. And it does look dopey and goofy," Sora said in his thoughts. "But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He pulled Charmander's Pokéball and called Charmander back. "Okay, Charmander, return!" He looked over to Pikachu. "You ready to go, Pikachu?"

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he entered the battle.

"Using a Pikachu against my Slowpoke because of Types. Clever," the young man said. "But predictable."

"Is that so?" Sora asked sarcastically. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired the attack as Slowpoke stood there with a goofy grin.

"Confusion," the young man ordered as Slowpoke's eyes glowed reflecting the electric attack. "Now use Trick Room!" Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue as Slowpoke created a cubic box around Pikachu and Slowpoke.

"What is this?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"Now Slowpoke! Water Pulse!" Slowpoke moved fast catching Sora's friends off guard at the sudden speed. Slowpoke formed a giant ball of water and sends towards Pikachu.

"Try to get away!" Sora called out. Pikachu tried to run, but the Water Pulse came too fast for Pikachu to get away.

"Pikachu!" Kairi gasped at the sight.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" the young man ordered as Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue and charged at Pikachu with its head glowing blue as well.

"That was very impressive," Illima said.

"What was that about?" Sophocles asked.

"Trick Room makes slow moving Pokémon like Slowpoke move faster than normal," Lillie said. "It'll keep going until it wears off." Kairi looks over to Sora worried.

"Please pull through, Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. Sora looked at the walls and got an another idea.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out. "Use Thunderbolt again, but this time aim for the walls!"

The young man gasped as he knew what Sora was trying to do.

"Slowpoke! Stop Pikachu with Zen Headbutt!" the young man ordered making Slowpoke stop Pikachu from attacking. Pikachu let out Thunderbolt to all the walls. Slowpoke landed the hit, but it didn't stop the walls to crack. As soon as Pikachu hits the walls, Trick House shatters completely, making Sora have the edge in speed again.

"Now fire Electro Ball!" Sora ordered as Pikachu threw a ball of electricity hitting Slowpoke hard. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocked Slowpoke good knocking the pink Pokémon out. He called Slowpoke back.

"You're smarter than I thought," the young man said. "But will you stand up to my last Pokémon?" He levitated his third Pokéball and throws it. "Join the fun, Kadabra!" The Pokéball opens to reveal a Pokémon similar to Abra, but taller and is holding a spoon. It has three markings on the belly and a star marking on the forehead and a long mustache. Sora pulled out his Pokédex to get information on this Pokémon.

 **Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Abra**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers.**

"I can bet that Kadabra is stronger than Abra," Sora said in his thoughts. "Okay Pikachu! Come back!" Pikachu obeyed by returning to his trainer's side and took another Pokéball and throws it. "Squirtle! Let's go!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted.

"Okay, Squirtle! Use Aqua Jet!" Sora said as Squirtle launched like a torpedo at Kadabra.

"Kadabra! Teleport!" Kadabra teleports out of the way. "Fire Psybeam!" Kadabra fired Psybeam as soon as it reappeared.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Squirtle does that. "Now fire Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired Water Gun, hitting Kadabra, sending it back.

"Hit it with Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as Squirtle swung his tail at Kadabra.

"Block with Confusion!" the young man ordered making Squirtle's tail stop completely. "Now use Psybeam!" Kadabra fired Psybeam hitting Squirtle hard.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Sora called out. Squirtle launched towards Kadabra. Squirtle came too fast for Kadabra to dodge or teleport. The force of the attack makes Kadabra drop its spoon. "Now, one more Aqua Tail!" Squirtle swung at Kadabra in a similar fashion as Pikachu when Sora battled Onix and struck Kadabra knocking the telepathic Pokémon out. The young man called Kadabra back and applauded him.

"You are more impressive than I anticipated. But you will not be a match for Sabrina," the young man said as he took his leave.

Sora wasn't sure if that guy was trying to psyche Sora out with that taunt, but he didn't let that scare him off.

It didn't take the group long to reach the Pokémon Center. Sora had checked his Pokémon to Nurse Joy as Sora was going over his strategy for the upcoming battle. As soon as his Pokémon were at a hundred percent, he accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Bulbasaur, Vulpix, and Primeape for Dartrix, Butterfree, and Haunter. Sora is joined by Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax as Sora get started training.

Unknown to Sora, he was being watched from afar by a lightly tanned boy with large spiky hair, bigger than Sora's hair. He wore a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top, a yellow triangle on each sleeve, and a yellow triangle in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line. He also wore yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles.

With him is a girl with short brown hair and eyes. She had a red hair clip on the left and wore a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck. And they had a Persian with them.

Sora called out Butterfree, Dartrix, and Haunter to get started.

"Okay, guys. Your opponents this time will be Psychic Type Pokémon; so Bug and Ghost Types are the best way to go," Sora stated as he looked over to Butterfree. "We can start by getting you to learn to use Silver Wind." Sora looked over Dartrix and Haunter. "We can practice with your Ominous Wind since it's a Ghost Type move. And Haunter, we try practicing your Shadow Ball! You guys ready?"

"Ree!" Butterfree chirped.

"Haunter!" Haunter said with a thumbs up.

"Who!" Dartrix hooted.

"That's good to hear!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

Sora's friends watched on as Sora had Butterfree practice with Silver Wind by using Gust. Haunter spared with Dartrix as he became invisible and surprised Dartrix from time to time. The two other kids watched on. The boy with the big hair was especially interested in Sora.

"He looks good by the way he handles his Pokémon," he said in his thoughts. "I wonder how good he is when I battle him."

The girl started to take a few pictures.

"Okay, Butterfree! Try Silver Wind!" Sora called out as Butterfree flapped his wings fast, but it just comes out as Gust. "Try again! Silver Wind!" Butterfree tried again to learn Silver Wind, but Butterfree flapped so hard he accidentally blew Mime Jr. away. "Mime Jr!"

"Mime!" Mime Jr. shouted as it went in the direction of the two kids watching Sora. Sora ran towards the two kids. The girl catches the little Pokémon in her arms.

"Sorry about that," Sora said. "My Butterfree was trying to learn Silver Wind and that Mime Jr. got caught in the wind." Sora chuckled nervously at the pun.

"That's okay," the boy said. "It was a good thing we were nearby."

"And I know you wouldn't hurt this little cutie on purpose," the girl said. The Persian purrs in agreement. Sora takes a look at the Persian next to the girl and scans the cat Pokémon.

 **Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Meowth**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.**

"So Meowth's evolved form, huh?" Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Sora couldn't help but imagine how Meowth would turn out if he had evolved into a Persian. "You okay, Mime Jr?"

"Mime, Mime, Mime," Mime Jr. nodded.

"That's great," Sora said.

"So which one you does this little one belong to?" the girl asked.

"Well none of us actually," Kairi said. "He and this Munchlax are really wild Pokémon following these six around."

"It's true," Takuya said.

"Well anyway, my name is Tai and this is my little sister Kari," he introduced.

"Hi there!" Kari beamed. "And this is our Persian Miko!"

"I'm Sora Ketchum and this my girlfriend Kairi and these are my Pokémon: Pikachu, Butterfree, Haunter, and Dartrix," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Haunter."

"Who."

"Ree!"

"My name's Lillie."

I am Illima."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"Mine's Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"I'm Mina."

"The name's Hapu."

"I'm Takuya."

"I'm Koji and this is my brother Kouichi."

"Hi there," Kouichi greeted.

"My name's Tommy."

"I'm JP."

"Mime Jr."

"Munchlax."

"It's good to meet you," Tai said shaking Sora's hand.

Kari bent over to Pikachu and smiled.

"Your Pikachu is such a little cutie," Kari said petting Pikachu liking Kari's touch.

"Sora did a great job raising him," Kairi said.

"So what are you up to?" Tai asked.

"Just training for my match against the Saffron City Gym Leader," Sora said.

"So, you're battling Sabrina?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"That explains a lot," Kari said.

"Say, Ketchum," Tai said to Sora. "How about after you win your Gym battle, you and me have a battle."

"You are on, Tai," Sora said.

"Hey! Hold on!" Takuya stepped in. "He owes me a battle! You'll have to wait in line! I challenged him first!"

Sora and Tai laughed.

"Here we go again," Kari deadpanned.

"Your brother is always like that?" Kairi asked.

"I could ask about your boyfriend," Kari said. "But I could bet that those two will hit it off pretty well."

Kairi didn't doubt that as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right," Kairi said.

"But do you think your boyfriend will win?" Kari asked.

"Sora had already won five Gym Badges. But I'll admit I'm not without worry," Kairi told Kari.

"Are you kidding?" Tommy asked. "I know he'll win! He has five Gym Badges! He won the P-1 Grand Prix!"

"You are correct, Tommy," Illima said. "But you must remember that Gym Leaders are strong trainers. Sora had been through some rough battles."

"Illima's right, Tommy," Koji said. "Sora has to focus if he wants to win that badge."

Sora, Tai, and Takuya all looked at each other grinning at one another.

"Okay, Takuya," Tai said. "I'll let you battle Ketchum first. But then it'll be my turn."

"Glad that's settled," Takuya said.

Sora went back to some training on Butterfree. Before he knew it, Butterfree managed finally master Silver Wind. As the name suggested the wind it let out was silver, and the wind sparkled as silver crescents came through the wind. The group as in awe as Butterfree had mastered the move. Kari didn't waste any time snapping a picture. The group headed towards to the Saffon City, but not before Sora took one last look at the siblings.

"Nice meeting you two!" Sora said to Tai and Kari.

"Same here! And no chickening out!" Tai called to him.

"Good luck with your match, Sora!" Kari waved to the group.

Tai stood there smiling watching Sora and his friends head off to the Saffron City Gym.

"Sora Ketchum," Tai said in his thoughts.

The group made it to the Saffon City Gym and entered greeted by a girl wearing a white dress and white hat.

"Welcome. You have come a long way," the girl greeted.

"I have come here to challenge Sabrina to a battle," Sora said.

"Is that so?" the girl asked.

"Yeah that's right," Sora said.

"Before you enter, answer me this; what is your name and how many badges do you have?" the girl asked.

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town. And I have five badges," Sora answered.

"So you only need three more," the girl guessed as Sora nodded. "Well then, come this way." She led the group to the Gym's battlefield and they find a slim young woman of medium height. She has long black hair with shorter layers around her face and a fringe and small purple eyes. She wore a a red and black dress with black sleeves yellow cuffs over black tights, and green knee-high boots. She's seems to be sitting in a red and green throne.

"Greetings," the young woman greeted. "I have been expecting you."

Sora and the others were caught off guard by what she said.

"Are you by any chance the Gym Leader?" Sora asked.

"I am. My name is Sabrina; and I take it that you have come to challenge me," Sabrina said standing up levitating herself off the throne.

"That's right! I'm Sora from Pallet Town!" Sora said.

"And I accept your challenge, Sora," Sabrina said. "We shall use five Pokémon each."

"On it!" Sora said accepting the terms. Sora knew that he had a play his cards carefully. He knew she was definitely different from the previous Gym Leaders he battled before, but he had to give it everything he's got and see if his training has paid off. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax took their seats in bleachers located at the battlefield and the girl acted as the referee.

"The battle between Sabrina, the Gym Leader and Sora, the challenger will soon begin!" she announced. "Both trainers will be using five Pokémon each! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. The battle is over when all five of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue! Now let the battle begin!" Sabrina levitated a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go, Mr. Mime," Sabrina said throwing her Pokéball letting out an anthropomorphic creature, it has a pink head with red cheeks and blue, frizzy hair, a round, white body with a red spot in the middle, light-pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres, white, five-fingered hands, and black feet that curl upward at the tips. Sora took his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mime Jr.**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and pulls out a Pokéball as he gets ready to make his first move. Over to the group.

"Dosen't Mime Jr. evolve into Mr. Mime?" Tommy asked.

"Yes it does," Lillie answered. "That's after it learns how to use Mimic."

"I wonder what kind of tricks she has in store for Sora," Lana said with concern.

"I don't know. But the looks of that Mr. Mime dosen't seem to be good for Sora," Illima said. Kairi watched Sora as she had to remain confident that Sora will win the battle.

"First up is Butterfree!" Sora said as he threw the Pokéball. Butterfree was let out as Butterfree swirls around the battlefield.

"So you have come prepared. Using a Bug Type against my Psychic Type is a wise move. But will it be enough?" Sabrina commented.

"You'll see. Butterfree! Start up with Silver Wind!" Sora ordered as Butterfree flapped his wings pretty fast as firing silver crescents towards Mr. Mime.

"Barrier," Sabrina ordered as Mr. Mime formed a protective barrier in front of Mr. Mime. Sora and his friends gasped at that. "Now use Fire Punch."

Mr. Mime's right hand emitted fire as it punched Butterfree on the side causing serious damage.

"That must be how she deals with Bug Types," Illima said. "Impressive defense."

"It sure us," Kiawe said.

"But I doubt Sora is gonna let that stop him," Hapu said.

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine agreed to that as Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax all watched on.

"Shake it off, Butterfree! Come out fighting! Psybeam!" Sora called out as Butterfree fired Psybeam towards Mr. Mime.

"Barrier again," Sabrina ordered making Mr. Mime form the barrier again. "Now use Double Slap."

Mr. Mime moved towards Butterfree and slapped Butterfree silly. Sora didn't like how it was coming out, so he called Butterfree back. "Return, Butterfree!" He put Butterfree's Pokéball away and pulled out another. "Dartrix! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball as it lets out Dartrix. "Okay, Dartrix! Ominous Wind!" Dartrix flapped his wings as the ghostly wind blows on the battlefield. Mr. Mime gets hit by the wind just as it comes too fast for Mr. Mime to block it with a barrier. "Now fire Razor Leaf!" Dartrix fires Razor Leaf towards Mr. Mime as it set up the barrier just in time. Sora seems to noticed that everytime Mr. Mime was getting more and exhausted setting up barriers. They must use up some of its energy. And that gave him an idea. "Okay, Dartrix! Use Leaf Blade now!" Dartrix obeyed as Dartrix's tail feathers were bladed.

"Barrier," Sabrina oredered as Mr. Mime formed the barrier once again. Dartrix dove in with Leaf Blade ready to strike. The attack did hit the Barrier causing it to shatter. "Use Barrier again," Sabrina told her Pokémon. Mr. Mime tried to do so, but it didn't have enough energy to do it, and that was his chance to finish off Mr. Mime.

"Okay, Dartrix! Razor Leaf combined with Ominous Wind!" Sora ordered as Dartrix launched both attacks at the exhausted Mr. Mime. Everyone was amazed by how Sora made a surprising comeback.

"That was amazing!" Zoe said being unable to contain her excitement.

"What just happened?" JP asked. "One minute, Mr. Mime was putting up defenses but suddenly it takes several hits."

"Sora must have noticed how Mr. Mime was getting tired as it was setting up defenses," Acerola said.

"She's right," Kairi said. "I doubt Sabrina could have foreseen that."

Sabrina stood there watching Mr. Mime get hit by the leaves and blown by the wind. The barrier Pokémon falls on its back totally knocked out.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Dartrix, wins!" the girl announced. Sabrina uses her telekinesis to levitate her Pokéball calling Mr. Mime back.

"You have succeeded by defeating my first Pokémon. But we shall see how you handle the next one," Sabrina said as she threw the Pokéball. "Jynx, go." The Pokéball lets out a humanoid Pokémon. The Pokémon strongly resembles a blonde-haired woman with a dark complexion in a flowing, deep-red dress, the bottom of which flows around her, while the top of which has a yellow chest plate with two red circular objects that most closely resemble female breasts, as well as luscious lips on its purple face. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Smoochum**

 **Type: Ice/Psychic**

 **Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing.**

"So an Ice Type, huh?" Sora said putting his Pokédex away and pulling out Dartrix's Pokéball. "Okay Dartrix, return!" Sora said calling Dartrix back and pulling out another Pokéball. "Charmander, it's your turn!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander said entering the battle.

"That's a good call sending Charmander against Jynx," Koji said.

"Sora should have an edge since Charmander is a Fire Type and Jynx is an Ice Type," Kouichi agreed.

"Yeah, but don't count out Jynx just yet," Illima said. "Sabrina may have trained it to deal with Fire Types."

"Charmander! Start up with Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Charmander fired Flamethrower right at Jynx.

"Block it with Psychic," Sabrina ordered as Jynx's eyes glowed blue and moved its hand sending the attack away. "Lovely Kiss." Jynx walked over to Charmander and picked up the lizard Pokémon and gave him a big kiss on the face. Once Jynx stopped kissing Charmander, he was fast asleep.

"Charmander, wake up!" Sora called out to the sleeping Charmander.

"Now use Mean Look," Sabrina ordered as Jynx's eyes started to glow red and a shadowy image of Jynx's face appears before Charmander. This causes Charmander to wake up and shriek at the sight.

It didn't look good for Sora since he knew that he couldn't call Charmander back as long as Jynx was still in play. He had to take the human shape Pokémon down quickly.

"Charmander! Use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered as Charmander launched towards Jynx as it just stood there again.

"Psychic," Sabrina making Charmander freeze in place and he floats in the air to the range of Jynx's face. "Lovely Kiss." Jynx was moving towards Charmander again to give the little lizard another kiss on the face.

"Charmander! Try to get loose!" Sora called out. But it was no use. The psychic grip was too strong to let go. Charmander was really scared now. As soon as Jynx got close to Charmander to give him another kiss Charmander let out a strong Flamethrower causing Jynx to drop its opponent.

"Charmander broke free!" Tommy shouted.

"Only because Jynx was about to give Charmander another Lovely Kiss," Mallow said. "Sora has a chance now!"

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered as Charmander swiped at Jynx with his claws emitting a purple energy. "Now use one more Flamethrower!"

"CHAR!" Charmander fired Flamethrower right at Jynx. The humanoid Pokémon became engulfed in flames as it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Jynx is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" the girl announced.

"And that makes two!" Lana said.

"Sora still has three to deal with," Kairi said. "I wonder what else she has in store for him."

Sabrina called Jynx back as she stood there emotionless. She levitates another Pokéball to her side.

"Very impressive. You have bested two of my Pokémon without losing any one of yours," Sabrina said. "But your luck will soon change. Slowbro, go." She hurls the Pokéball as it lets put a Pokémon that was like Slowpoke, but it was standing on two feet instead of four and it had a tan belly and a tan muzzle. And it had a shell with eyes biting on the tail. The shell appears to have teeth. Sora took out his Pokédex again and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Slowpoke**

 **Type: Water/Psychic**

 **Slowbro's tail has a Shellder firmly attached with a bite. As a result, the tail can't be used for fishing anymore. This causes Slowbro to grudgingly swim and catch prey instead.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and calls Charmander back.

"Okay, Pikachu. You should have an edge in this since Slowbro is a Water Type like Slowpoke," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded as he understood.

"Give it everything you have. I know you can do it!" Sora said as Pikachu nodded and entered the battle.

"Yes! Sora's sending in Pikachu! Good move!" Sophocles said.

"Yeah, but Slowbro is stronger than the Slowpoke. And I don't think it's going to be easy for Pikachu," Koji said.

"I agree," Illima said. "That Slowpoke Sora battled earlier was nothing to sneeze at. I wonder what kind of nasty surprise she could have in store for him this time."

"I think we're about to find out," Takuya finally spoke.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Okay Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered

"Pika!" Pikachu said running towards the Slowbro.

"Water Pulse," Sabrina ordered as Slowbro formed a ball of water above its head and hurls it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu tried to do that, but the attack was too powerful to out run. Pikachu got caught in the watery blast.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted getting hit.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted out.

"Psychic," Sabrina ordered as Slowbro's eyes glowed blue as Slowbro used its telepathic power to slam Pikachu to the ground.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Sora oredered as Pikachu fired Electro Ball right at Slowbro.

"Water Pulse," Sabrina ordered. Slowbro once again formed a ball of water and sends it intercept the electric ball. The two attacks collided causing an explosion. It created a smokescreen around the battlefield. No one could see anything.

Somehow, Sora sensed that Slowbro was close to Pikachu, so head to give the order now.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as a blast of electricity came through the smoke. Everyone was surprised by the sudden blast; especially Sabrina.

"Impossible," Sabrina said to herself. "How did he do that?"

Once the smoke has cleared, Slowbro was on the ground on its back with swirls at the eyes.

"Slowbro is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The girl announced.

"That's three down!" Tommy cheered with joy. "He is so cool!"

"She still has two left," Hapu said.

"And I can bet Sabrina will play for keeps now," Acerola said.

Sabrina called back her Slowbro as she looked at Sora.

"You have done so well, Sora," Sabrina said. "But your luck will run out." She levitated another Pokéball and hurls it to the field. "Go Hypno." The Pokéball lets out a Hypno, but this Hypno had more fur on the collar. Sora looked at Pikachu and decided to give him a rest for a bit.

"Okay, Pikachu! Come on back!" Sora called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said running back to Sora's side. Sora gets out Dartrix's Pokéball and throws it.

"Back to action, Dartrix!" Sora said letting Dartrix enter the battle again.

"Dartrix back out," JP said. "Looks like Sora has this in the bag."

"I wouldn't think so," Kiawe said. "That Hypno looks like it's bad news."

"He's right. I have really bad feeling on why Hypno is being called out now," Kairi said feeling afraid.

"Okay, Dartrix! Razor Leaf!" Sora called out as Dartrix fired Razor Leaf right at Hypno.

"Psychic," Sabrina ordered as Hypno used Psychic to block the leaves and send them back to Dartrix. Sora gasped at the sight. "Now use Hypnosis." Hypno swung the pendulum in her hand as Hypno's eyes glowed blue. Dartrix looked right at Hypno and fell right to sleep.

"Dartrix, wake up!" Sora called out, but it was no good. Dartrix was fast asleep.

"Dream Eater," Sabrina said as a ball of energy flew from Dartrix and right towards Hypno. "Finish it with Nightmare." Hypno's eyes glowed red as Hypno raised her arm to Dartrix unleashing black energy from her hand. Once it got to Dartrix. He began to move around in his sleep making sounds, but wakes up screaming as Dartrix falls on his back knocked out.

"Dartrix is unable to battle! Hypno wins!" The girl announced.

Sora was shocked at the sight of the sight. He knew that Hypno was strong just like the first three, but he had to do something about Hypno's Hypnosis.

"What was that about?" Sophocles asked.

"What happened that made Dartrix freak out like that?" Tommy asked.

"That was a Ghost Type move called Nightmare," Acerola explained.

"Nightmare is a terrifying move," Lillie said. "When used, it gives the opponent a nightmare and that causes damage even when asleep."

"I just hope he dosen't lose his cool," Kouichi said.

"Sora will find a way around it," Kairi said. "I'm sure of it." Sora called Dartrix back.

"You gave it your best shot. You should rest up," Sora said putting Dartrix's Pokéball away and pulling out Charmander's Pokéball. "Back to action, Charmander!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting out Charmander. "Okay Charmander! Slash!" Charmander obeyed as he ran towards Hypno with his claw out.

"Hypnosis," Hypno hypnotize Charmander making him fall right asleep once again. Sora knew what was coming next. "Nightmare." Hypno's eyes glowed red again giving Charmander a horrifying nightmare. "Now use Dream Eater." Hypno raised her hand as a blue ball of energy flew right into Hypno's hand. "Finish it with Psychic." Hypno used Psychic to lift Charmander up and throw the lizard Pokémon like a ragdoll. Charmander was down and out.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Hypno wins!" The girl announced.

"Now Sora has three more Pokémon left!" Kairi said.

"That Hypno is stronger than I thought," Illima said.

"There's Butterfree and Pikachu. And Haunter didn't battle yet," Takuya said.

"That Hypno would hypnotize them like Dartrix and Charmander," Zoe said.

"Sora has gotta think of something fast," Kiawe said. Sora took out Butterfree's Pokéball and threw it.

"Butterfree! Back to action!" Sora called out as Butterfree is sent back into battle. "Silver Wind!" Butterfree flapped his wings as silver crescents came towards Hypno.

"Evade it," Sabrina said as Hypno jumped out of the way before the move could land a hit hit.

"Don't let Hypno get away! Bug Buzz!" Sora called out as Butterfree's wings started to vibrate sending soundwaves towards Hypno. Hypno steps aside once more.

"Hypnosis," Sabrina said as Hypno hypnotizes Butterfree.

"Butterfree! Don't look at it!" Sora called out, but too late. Butterfree fell to the ground fast asleep. "Dream Eater. Then follow with Nightmare."

Hypno used Dream Eater first sucking energy from the sleeping butterfly Pokémon. Then Hypno followed with Nightmare. Hypno's eyes glowed red once again and gave Butterfree a nightmare just like Charmander and Dartrix. Butterfree's nightmare did its toll on him as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax all gasped in horror.

"Butterfree! Wake up!" Sora called out, but Butterfree's nightmare did a number on him.

"Psychic," Sabrina said. Hypno lifted Butterfree and threw him to the ground hard. Butterfree was out now.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Hypno wins!" The girl announced.

"And that makes three on Sora's part," Mallow said.

"Hypno is doing a number on him," Koji said.

"Sabrina was on the ropes and now she's making a comeback," Takuya said. "What gives?" Kairi thought for a moment then she gave a loud gasp as she just realized something.

"Sabrina was leading Sora to Hypno," Kairi said.

"What?" Hapu asked.

"Why would she do that?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. What is she planning?" JP also asked.

"Mr. Mime, Jynx, and Slowbro were sent in to slow Sora down at first. Then she saved Hypno as her fourth so that she could knock out his team before they could get to the fifth."

"That makes a lot of sense," Illima said stroking his chin. "It's an impressive strategy, I must say. I doubt Sora will find a way around that."

Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Tommy, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were definitely afraid now, especially how so very powerful Hypno is over sleep.

"How am I going to beat this?" Sora asked in his thoughts. "Hypno just hypnotizes everyone and uses Dream Eater and Nightmare. Is there anyway to beat it?"

"Pika!" Sora looked down to Pikachu. "Pi, Pika, Pikachu! Chu Pika, Pi, Pikachu!"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sora asked confused. Pikachu jumped to Sora's backpack and pulls out a red banadana.

"Pika!" Pikachu said holding the bandana in his paw.

"You sure?" Sora asked as Pikachu nodded. "Okay, let's see how it'll turn out." Pikachu reentered the battle still holding the bandana. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were confused by what they're looking at.

"What is he planning?" Koji asked.

"I'm not sure," Kiawe answered.

"Could he have an ace up his sleeve?" Acerola asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Illima said as everyone kept watching.

The group was on the edge of their seats, especially Kairi and Takuya as they watched on.

"Hypnosis," Sabrina said as Hypno performed the attack. And that's what Pikachu was waiting for; he closed his eyes and put on the bandana over his eyes. Hypno stopped when she saw the Hypnosis had no effect. Sabrina was stunned.

"Damn," Sabrina cursed in her thoughts. "He must have found a way around my strategy. We will see how this will go."

Sora smiled at the sight as he now knew what was what.

"Okay Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran across the battlefield hitting Hypno on the sides.

"Psychic," Sabrina ordered. Hypno tried to do so, but Pikachu was coming to fast as she had trouble trying to focus on the mouse Pokémon.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran to Hypno and swung his tail at Hypno like a blind samurai swinging his sword.

"I knew it! That was what Pikachu was trying to do!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" JP asked.

"What she's saying is Hypnosis is useless when the victim can't see," Illima said. "Sora never ceases to amaze me!"

"How is Pikachu able to hit Hypno like that?" Zoe asked.

"Pikachu can hear and smell Hypno," Lillie said. "Like a rabbit, they use their ears to listen for danger."

"Electro Ball!" Sora ordered as Pikachu fired the electric ball at Hypno, sending the hypnotic Pokémon flying. "Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped in the air with his tail glowing metallicly and gave Hypno one last swing of the tail. Hypno fell to the ground beaten. Pikachu took off the bandana and handed it back to Sora.

"Hypno is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The girl announced.

"He did it! He took out Sabrina's trump card!" Koji said.

"Now she has one Pokémon left," Hapu said.

"I wonder what it is?" Lana questioned.

Sabrina called Hypno back and took the Pokéball in her hand.

"You battled well, my friend," Sabrina said in a kind tone. "You battled well." She looked right at Sora with a slight smile on her face. "You have really impressed me, Sora. Not many could have done what you have accomplished."

Sora chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, I guess," Sora said.

"But now here is where it gets really serious," Sabrina said as she's levitating her last Pokéball. "Now you will have the privilege of fighting my final and strongest Pokémon. Go, Alakazam."

The Pokéball unleashes an Alakazam, but this Alakazam has a short mustache. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at her Pokémon.

 **Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Kadabra**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and looks at Pikachu.

"You still up for it, buddy?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Then show that Alakazam who's boss!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Both Alakazam and Pikachu stare into each other's eyes as they are about start battling.

"Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt. Alakazam takes the hit as she's electrified.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu fired his Electro Ball at Alakazam.

"Psychic," Sabrina ordered as Alakazam stopped the Electro Ball and sends it back to Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu! Quick!" Sora called out as Pikachu got hit by his own attack. "Launch another Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt and sends it straight into the ceiling and it comes down right at the psychic Pokémon.

"Psychic," Sabrina ordered as Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and sends Thunderbolt right at Pikachu. Pikachu tried to put run it, but it came too quick. "Now finish it with Psyshock."

Alakazam's eyes glows purple as a purple orb is formed above the spoons she holds. Alakazam fires a purple aura beam right at Pikachu. Pikachu got hit by the attack knocking him out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Alakazam wins!" The girl announced.

"This is it. Both has one each," Takuya said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"This will be Haunter's first time in a Gym battle," Kairi said. "I hope Sora will pull through."

"Same here," Illima said. "As you all know, Haunter is a Ghost Type and that is an advantage on Sora's part. But we shouldn't overlook the fact Haunter is also a Poison Type, so it won't be easy."

"So this match could go either way," Koji said.

"Precisely," Illima nodded.

Everyone looked over to the battlefield as Sora drew out his last Pokéball.

"This'll be your first Gym battle, Haunter," Sora said. "Let's see what you're made of." Sora threw the Pokéball. "Haunter! Go!" The Pokéball lets out Haunter as makes his entrance. "Okay, Haunter! Night Shade!" Haunter fired Night Shade from his eyes hitting Alakazam.

"Recover," Sabrina ordered. Alakazm heals herself as she glares at the ghost Pokémon. "Psyshock." Alakazam fired Psyshock towards Haunter hoping to land a hit. Then Haunter vanishes catching Sabrina and Alakazam off guard. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were surprised, but Kairi and the Alolan nine knew better than that. Sora also knew Haunter didn't vanish. He just made himself invisible again.

"Okay, Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Sora ordered as Haunter reappeared in front of Alakazam and gave her a shadowy punch. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Haunter formed a shadowy ball and sends it towards Alakazam doing serious damage.

Haunter turned invisible again. Alakazam looks around. Only Haunter's laughter can be heard. Haunter reappeared again and this time right behind Alakazam. He tapped her shoulder making Alakazam turn around making Haunter invisible again.

"Haunter is using the trick he used on us on the mansion we stayed at that one night," Kairi remembered.

"What trick?" Takuya asked.

Kairi explained to Takuya and his friends that Haunter used a series of pranks on them making everyone scared. And figured Haunter was only messing with Alakazm like he did them.

"Okay Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Sora called out as Haunter's shadowy hands launched at Alakazam making some good hits.

"Recover," Sabrina said as Alakazam healed up, but not fully. "Psychic."

Alakazam's eyes glowed blue, but Haunter smacked Alakazam on the back making her lose her focus.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Sora called out as Haunter fired Shadow Ball right at Alakazam. Alakazam steps back only for Haunter to pull a banana peel from out of nowhere and make the Psychic Type Pokémon slip and fall. Haunter gave the Psi Pokémon a black bomb already lit. Alakazam was shocked to see and it explodes making Haunter laugh.

Everyone in the bleachers were amazed by how Haunter was able to pull all sorts of stunts at Alakazam like that.

"Sora's Haunter is making a fool out of that Alakazam," Hapu said.

"I knew Haunter had a sense of humor, but I didn't know he could do those kind of stuntz," Kiawe said.

"Haunter must have spent lots of times watching cartoons and got some ideas," Kairi said.

"That could make sense," Koji said as the group watched on.

Haunter turned invisible again, but Sabrina really wanted to end it.

"Use Psychic on the whole battlefield," Sabrina oredered as Alakazam formed a psychic energy all over the battlefield. Everyone watched as they knew not even Haunter could withstand that. Sora was shocked to see that move.

"Haunter!" Sora called out.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

Sabrina had a look of satisfaction as Alakazam has done the deed. But that was cut short when a whistle is heard and Haunter comes from out of the floor and waved at her. Everyone was surprised by the sight.

"Haunter went down through the floor to dodge the attack!" Acerola cheered.

"Way to go, Haunter!" Kairi also cheered.

"Impossible," Sabrina said. Alakazam was panting as she had used so much of her psychic power and it exhausted her mana.

"Okay, Haunter! Let's wrap this up with Shadow Punch!" Sora ordered as Haunter gave one last Shadow Punch to Alakazam. Sabrina was at a total loss of words as Alakazam has fallen on the ground beaten.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Haunter wins! The winner is the challenger, Sora of Pallet Town!" The girl announced.

"He did it!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend. The Alolan nine all smiled as they all gathered to Sora. Takuya was very impressed by how Sora battled. His friends were all amazed by Sora's victory.

All of Sora's friends all came down and congratulated him, Sabrina approached Sora with a bit of a smile on her face.

"You should be proud, Sora. You surprised even me. All I can say is congratulations for your victory," Sabrina said as she levitated something into her hand. She revealed a badge in her hand. It is two concentric golden circles. "As proof of your victory of the Saffron City Gym, I am pleased to reward you with the Marsh Badge."

"Thank you, Sabrina," Sora said accepting the badge.

"No, Sora. Thank you for showing me your power," Sabrina said. "All I request is you don't stop showing your power."

Sora nodded to that. Sora and his friends returned to the Pokémon Center to have his team healed up when he's approached by Tai and his sister. Sora turned to see the siblings in front of him.

"Did you win?" Tai asked. Sora smiles as he shown them his latest badge.

"What does this tell you?" Sora joked.

"You have to be pretty good if you won that," Kari said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Kari," Sora said. Just then Takuya had shown up. "I guess you wanna have a battle huh, Takuya?"

"You know it, Sora," Takuya said. "As soon as your Pokémon are healed up; let's have a one-on-one battle. Aguni against your Charmander."

"You're on," Sora said shaking his hand. "A deal's a deal."

Once Sora's team were all healed up, Sora had his Charmander out, just as Takuya had his Charmander out. Kairi held Pikachu on her lap, as the Alolan nine, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax are joined by Tai and Kari for the battle.

"Hey, Sora! Don't go easy on me just because we're friends, okay?" Takuya stated.

"I don't plan on holding back, either," Sora said. "But I'll let you make the first move."

"Thanks Sora!" Takuya said smiling. "Alright, Aguni! Start up with Fire Punch!"

"Char!" Aguni said running towards Sora's Charmander with his fist on fire.

"Charmander! Slash!" Sora ordered as his Charmander ran towards Takuya's Charmander. Aguni gave Charmander a punch, and he gave Aguni a slash on the side.

"Aguni! Use Dragon Rage!" Aguni fired Dragon Rage right at Charmander.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Charmander fired Flamethrower, cancelling the Dragon Rage making a small explosion. "Move in with Fire Fang!" Charmander charged at Takuya's Charmander taking him in the jaws.

"Aguni! Shake him off! Use Metal Claw!" Takuya ordered. Aguni swiped at Sora's Charmander sending him back.

"He's really good," Tai said. "It's no wonder he beat Sabrina."

"Flamethrower!" Sora called out as his Charmander fired.

"You use Flamethrower too!" Takuya shouted out as both Charmander had their Flamethrower collide. Both kept pushing into each other, not one getting the best of the other. Both had ceased fire as the stared into each other.

"Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered as his Charmander charged towards Takuya's Charmander.

"You use Metal Claw!" Takuya ordered.

Both slashed at each other like crazy. The kept going until they gave each other one last swipe of their claws earning a double knockout. Sora and Takuya ran up to their Charmander.

"You battled awesomely, Aguni," Takuya smiled at his Charmander. "Atta boy."

"You did great Charmander," Sora smiled at his Charmander. "You always gave it your all."

Kari walked uo to both Charmander patting them.

"You both did great raising them," Kari said spraying some Super Potion on them.

"Thanks a lot," Takuya said to the girl. He turned to Sora and shook his hand. "Your Charmander is awesome. Just like his trainer."

"I was going to say about you," Sora said.

Both Charmander shook each other's hands as well.

 _"You're a real scrappy one, Aguni. You know how to throw a real good punch"._ \- Charmander subtitle.

 _"The same for you, man. You're no slouch in a battle."_ \- Aguni subtitle.

Both trainers looked their Charmander as they saw a flame burning in their eyes. Both knew they were more than friends now. They were rivals.

"I guess I'll see you around, Sora," Takuya said grinning.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sora responded also with a grin.

"We'll all see you around, then," Koji said.

"You know it," Kiawe said.

"It's too bad we have to part ways for now," Zoe said.

"But I'm already looking forward to seeing you again," Lana said.

"Me too," Acerola said.

"Take care, Sophocles," JP said shaking his hand.

"Same to you, JP," Sophocles said.

The six kids bid farewell to their new friends and promised to keep in touch. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine all turned to Tai and Kari. Both Sora and Tai look into each other promising each other a battle. Wonder how that'll go between these two boys. Just keep reading and find out!


	41. Sora's Triple Finish!

**Episode 41: Sora's Triple Finish!**

 **As promised, the rest of the DigiDestined are making an appearance in this fic! Also, in this special chapter, all three Kanto starters will evolve in this! Also, to respond** **to a question I received about Charmander to disobey Sora like in the anime; no because Charmeleon will obey, but will still** **use Flamethrower on Sora.**

Not too long since Sora's battle with Takuya, he and his friends took their leave as Takuya had become his rival. Sora and Tai continued to look into each other to the battle they had promised each other.

"Name the time and place," Sora said. "And how many?"

"Let's make it a triple battle," Tai proposed. "At the local park tomorrow. And bring your A-game."

"You're on, Tai," Sora said shaking his hand. Tai smirked at Sora as he smirked back at him. He, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine returned to the Pokémon Center for the night. Sora and his friends had their dinner in the mess hall and went to bed with full bellies.

Sora couldn't sleep for some reason. Kept thinking about Tai's challenge. He wondered what kind of Pokémon he had in store to use. He accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Dartrix, Haunter, and Butterfree for Bulbasaur, Lycanroc, and Krabby.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi called from the bunk bed below him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kairi," Sora said looking down at her. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I was already awake," Kairi answered. "Are you nervous about battling that Tai guy?"

"No. I'm not," Sora responded. "I just wonder what kind of Pokémon he might use against me."

"It'll be fine, Sora," Kairi said standing up. "You already know I will always cheer for you. Win or lose, you'll always be a winner to me." With that said Kairi kissed Sora on the lips making him feel better. "Did that help?"

"Yes it did. That's why I love you so much," Sora said to his girlfriend. "Always so supportive and you always had the right thing to say." Sora felt better knowing he had such a supportive girlfriend.

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi said giving Sora one more kiss. "Get some sleep. We don't want you tired for that battle now do we?"

"You're right, Kairi," Sora said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kairi said going back to bed. Sora decided to take Kairi's words to heart as he drifted off to sleep.

The very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made it to the park where Tai said to meet. The group did find Tai and Kari; but they weren't alone. There were ten other kids with them.

One was a boy with light skin, his blonde hair combed down and he had blue eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, wine-colored pants, and cream slip-on shoes.

One was a lightly tanned girl with her orange hair combed to the right and with Maroon eyes. She wore she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers.

Another boy had light skin and short red hair and thick eyebrows, and dark hair. He wore a short-sleeved orange shirt with horizontal lines under an open green short-sleeved collared shirt. He also wears brown shorts and purple shoes with bright purple soles and a bright purple stripe motif.

There was another girl there, and she had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a large cowgirl hat with a white drawstring. She wore a red midriff-baring tank top with yellow and white stripes, a brown string necklace with a golden pendant, light blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle, and white shoes with brown soles.

There was another boy who seems to the oldest of the group he had dark blue hair that grew to chin length and dark eyes. He wore small oval glasses with silver frames. He wore dark blue short-sleeved button-up shirt with black pocket linings, cream pants and brown sneakers with cream soles and laces.

There was another boy and he had blonde hair and light skin and blue eyes. He wore a beige bucket hat. He also wore a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles.

Another was a boy with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of goggles on his head. His goggles were oval shaped. He wore a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wore dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

There was a other girl and she had straight long purple hair and brown eyes. She also wore a pair of large round glasses. She also wore a pink short-sleeved overshirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wore a blue bandana on her head.

There was a small boy who appears to be the youngest in the group. He had light colored skin and a bowl cut haircut and green eyes. He wore a purple turtleneck sweater, grey pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes.

And there was one more boy and he had pale skin and had blue hair a little long reaching his shoulders. He even wore a gray uniform, both his shirt and pants. And he wore black shoes.

"So you decided to come along after all," Tai joked. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up, Ketchum!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sora said.

"Is that the kid you were telling us about?" The boy wearing the goggles asked. "He don't look like much to me."

"You should have seen him battle," Kari said. "He's pretty good."

"I can take your word for it, Kari," the blonde boy wearing the bucket hat said.

"Yeah, whatever," the goggled boy sneered.

"He won the P-1 Grand Prix, didn't he?" the boy with the blonde combed hair asked.

"That's what that Tommy kid said," Tai confirmed it. "And he beat Sabrina in a battle and won a Gym Badge."

"He's pretty good if he's won six Gym Badges already," the girl with the orange hair said.

"And he's pretty cute, though," the girl with the long brown hair said. Kairi puffed her cheeks in jealousy as Sophocles, Acerola, and Kiawe laughed. Kairi grabbed Sora by the arms glaring at her.

"Sorry, he's taken," Kairi said to her.

"I was just kidding," the girl said.

"So who are they?" Sora asked.

"These are friends of ours," Tai said.

"I'm Matt and this my little brother TK," the blonde boy introduced.

"Good to meet you," TK said.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Izzy," with the thick eyebrows introduced himself.

"I'm Sara," the girl with the orange hair introduced.

"My name's Joe," the boy with the glasses introduced himself.

"I'm Mimi," the girl with the long brown hair introduced herself.

"The name's Davis. But you can me Davis," the boy with the goggles introduced himself making Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine laugh.

"So which is is?" Sora joked.

"My name's Ken," the boy with the blue hair introduced himself.

"My name is Yolei," the girl with the glasses introduced herself.

"My name is Cody. Good to meet you," the youngest boy introduced himself bowing his head.

"My name's Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi and my best buddy Pikachu," Sora introduced.

"Very nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pikachu."

"My name's Lillie."

I am Illima."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Mallow."

I'm Sophocles."

"The name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

Everyone started to get to know one another as they all talked among each other. Sora and Kairi started with where they're from and how they both met each other. Tai and his friends were shocked to hear about her experience being kidnapped by Pokémon hunters just for letting a Caterpie escape and how Sora came along to rescue her. Each of the Alolan nine explained on how they met Sora and Kairi and why they're traveling with them.

"Now that's something," Tai said.

"Hard to believe that actually happened to you, Kairi," Sara said.

"I would have been a goner if Sora here didn't come along," Kairi said giving her hero a kiss on the cheek. Sora blushed as the Alolan nine ended up laughing, but he didn't care who saw it.

Sara, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were pretty moved by Sora's bravery.

"Such a knight in shining armor," Sara said.

"So romantic," Mimi beamed.

"Sure is," Mallow agreed. "They're really a good pair together."

"Yeah," Mina said with a slight smile.

Everyone started to share their lunch getting to know each other. They all hit it off very, very well. Sora called out Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, and Lycanroc for the Pokémon food Kairi had specially made for them. Izzy was mighty amazed by the sight of Sora's Lycanroc.

"Propokus," Izzy said in disbelief. "A Lycanroc?"

"It sure us," Sora nodded.

"How can this be? This is not the Midday Form nor the Midnight Form! How did you come across this Lycanroc? And what form is it?" Izzy asked with curiosity.

"Dusk Form," Sora answered. "My Rockruff evolved when the sun was setting. And you're not gonna believe this; the setting sun was giving off a green flash."

"Amazing," Izzy said in awe. "You are right to say this: I don't believe it."

"It was quite a shock when we saw him," Hapu said.

Izzy observed Sora's Lycanroc with so much interest. He got out his laptop and analyzed Lycanroc. Kari took a picture of Sora's other Pokémon.

"Something for the album," Kari said.

"So you still game, Ketchum?" Tai asked. "I expect you to show me what you've got!"

"Same here, Tai!" Sora said as both trainers got into position for battle. Sora was going with Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle in this. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine along with Lycanroc and Krabby were standing at Sora's side while, Matt, Davis, Ken, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody were all standing at Tai's side. Tai got his a Pokéball and two Ultra Balls ready.

"Now that the stage is set, let's get the show on the road, Ketchum!" Tai said smiling. "Let's see how you fair against my Dragon Warriors! Okay, Flame, Drake, and Dracaena! Go for it!" Tai threw all three balls as they let out three dragon-like Pokémon; two of which are the same, but stars swirls around one of them. The two dragon Pokémon had a small on the head and antennae to go with it. One was orange with turquoise at the wings, while the other was dark green with purple at the wings. The third Pokémon had the same coloration as Charmander, but it had two horns on the back of the head and it had a pair of wings that appears to be greenish blue. It was a little smaller than the two dragon Pokémon Tai had let out. What stood out about this one is that it had red stripe-like markings on its body. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at them.

 **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Charmeleon**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.**

 **Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dragonair**

 **Type: Dragon/Flying**

 **Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land.**

"Charizard and two Dragonite. This won't be easy, I know that," Sora said in this thoughts putting his Pokédex away. "Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Charmander! You guys ready?"

"Bulbasaur!/Charmander!/Squirtle!" all three said at once.

"Is he seriously going with all three of those?" Matt questioned. "They won't stand a chance against them."

"You're right, Matt. Both of Tai's Dragonite won't be bothered much by Fire, Grass, and Water Type attacks and all three of them don't seem to at a high enough level to beat them," Izzy said. "But will hand it to him that Squirtle is a wise choice against his Charizard."

"And his Charizard is going to fry that Bulbasaur into a crisp," Davis said.

"A Charizard and two Dragonite. This will be difficult to watch," Illima said with concern.

"Especially with Charizard being an evolutionary advantage over Charmander," Lillie added.

"And Grass, Fire, and Water Type attacks won't do much damage to those two Dragonite," Mina said.

"Sora won't find this easy," Kiawe added.

"Even if it's Squirtle against Charizard," Lana said.

"Okay! Bulbasaur, start up with Vine Whip! Charmander, use Fire Fang! Squirtle, use Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as the three starter Pokémon of Kanto launched their attacks. Bulbasaur hits the dark green Dragonite and Squirtle hits the other Dragonite. Charmander launched towards Tai's Charizard.

"Flame, Drake, Dracaena! You all use Mega Punch!" Tai ordered as all three threw powerful punches at all three. Flame threw one on Charmander, Drake being a regular Dragonite threw on at Squirtle, and Dracaena being a Shiny Dragonite threw a punch at Bulbasaur.

All three of them were thrown to the ground, but they all stood back up. Charmander stared directly at Tai's Charizard.

"Charmander! You use Flamethrower on Charizard! Squirtle! You use Aqua Jet one the orange Dragonite! Bulbasaur! You use Razor Leaf on the green Dragonite!"

All three starters did as they were told, but the attacks didn't do much damage to them.

"All three of you! Mega Punch!" Tai called out as they threw their fists at the smaller Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. "Squirtle! Water Gun on Charizard!" Sora said as Squirtle fired Water Gun on Flame. Tai knew Squirtle had an edge over his Charizard due to Type, so he had to act fast.

"Drake! Thunderbolt on Squirtle!" Tai ordered as the regular Dragonite fired an electric attack from its antennas, hitting Squirtle in the process. "Dracaena! Use Ice Beam!" Dracaena fired Ice Beam to hit Squirtle, but then.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower to block out that Ice Beam!" Sora called out as Charmander fired his attack hitting the Ice Beam before it could reach Squirtle. The battle was a fierce one. Tai's group watched the small Pokémon still go at it even after taking such brusings.

"They're even tougher than any of us thought," TK said.

"Sora definitely isn't messing around," Ken said.

"Tai isn't either," Kari said. "I can tell my brother is enjoying this."

"I think he is too," TK said.

"Keep your head in the game, Sora," Kairi said. "Just give it what you've got."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Charmander! Dragon Claw! Squirtle! Aqua Tail! Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered as Charmander swiped at Tai's Charizard, Bulbasaur whipped Dracaena, and Squirtle hit Drake with Aqua Tail. "Fire Fang! Aqua Jet! Tackle!" Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle charged towards the three dragon-like Pokémon when Tai gave the word.

"Try this one for size! Flame! Flamethrower! Drake! Thunderbolt! Dracaena! Ice Beam!" Tai ordered as his friends knew how it was gonna turn out.

"He's actually going for it," Mimi said.

"They're really in for it now," Cody said.

"And it looks like they'll need a lot medical attention after this one," Joe said.

"Now fire!" Tai called out as all three of Tai's Pokémon fired their attacks combining into a powerful beam.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle! Get out of there!" Sora shouted as they all got hit by the devastating triple attack. Kairi watched in horror in the sight and the Alolan nine saw how powerful those three attacks were combined. Once the attack was over and done with, all three starters were down.

"Looks like it's over," Sophocles said.

"Sure is," Mina said.

"Sora had clearly lost this battle," Kiawe said.

"Guys! Wait! Look!" Lillie said pointing at the scene. Everyone wondered what she was talking about, but they saw that they were getting back on their feet.

Kari and the others couldn't believe it either.

"They really want to keep going after taking that blast?" Matt questioned.

"I have never seen such determination before," Izzy said.

Before anyone else could voice their own opinion, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle started to glow catching everyone completely off guard. Sora and Tai were especially surprised.

"What's going on?!" Davis asked.

"They're evolving!" TK said.

"All three at once?!" Yolei asked. "How is that possible, Izzy?!"

"It's not!" Izzy said.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle," Kairi said in disbelief.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shared her shock along with Krabby and Lycanroc.

"Knew it was a matter of time when they evolve," Mallow said looking on.

All three starters stopped evolving at once as they all let out a loud yell.

"IVYSAUR!"

"CHARMELEON!"

"WARTORTLE!"

"I don't believe it," Tai said in his thoughts. "All three of his Pokémon evolved all at once. Just who is this guy?!"

"I don't believe it," Sora said in disbelief. He stared at his newly evolved Pokémon and he beamed at the sight. "This is so awesome! All three of you evolved at the same time! Ivysaur! Vine Whip! Wartortle! Aqua Jet! Charmeleon! Dragon Claw!" Sora's newly evolved Pokémon launched their attacks at Tai's Pokémon and they were even stronger than before.

"Did you see that?" Ken asked.

"I did," Davis said.

"They're even stronger after they evolved," Lana said.

"Sure have. But the battle isn't over yet," Illima said.

"Get them now!" Tai called out as Flame and the Dragonite went for Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle. But they all avoided them. Ivysaur whipped at the Shiny Dragonite while Wartortle used Aqua Tail on the regular Dragonite. Flame leered into Charmeleon as he did Flame. The two Fire Types stared into each other's eyes like a standoff. "Mega Punch!" Flame threw its fist to land a hit.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Charmeleon moved to the right. "Use Slash!" Charmeleon slashed right Charizard, hitting it good. "Now let's try this triple finish! Ivysaur! Razor Leaf! Charmeleon! Flamethrower! Wartortle! Water Gun!" Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle fired their attacks right at Tai's Pokémon. The combined attacks turned into a powerful tornado catching the opposing Pokémon in the vortex.

Everyone just stared in amazement as the attacks was actually hurting all three of them.

"Tai!" Sara called out.

"This is astounding," Izzy said in amazement.

The attacks had faded as all three of Tai's Pokémon fell to the ground. They all struggled to get back on their feet. Both Sora's and Tai's Pokémon were totally exhausted; Sora's from firing that triple combo and Tai's for the damage they took. They all stood there panting. Tai's Charizard grinned at Charmeleon before Flame and the two Dragonite fell back to the ground beaten.

"He actually beat Tai!" Sara exclaimed.

"That was so epic!" Davis said. "I didn't expect that to happen!"

"None of us did," Ken said.

"Sora had won!" Kairi cheered.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered as Lycanroc gave a loud howl and Krabby clamped his pincers.

"Good work, Sora!" Sophocles said.

"Once again, in the face of adversity you make a pretty big comeback," Illima said.

Tai was at a total loss for words as he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He walked up to his three Pokémon.

"You guys okay?" Tai asked as they sat up and looked at him sadly. "You guys gave it everything you had. You'll always be winners to me." It made them feel better to hear that.

"You guys did great!" Sora said hugging his three newly evolved Pokémon.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon beamed as he fired Flamethrower right at Sora's face.

"Hey! Watch where you're breathing!" Sora exclaimed.

Tai walked up to Sora and took out his hand.

"Nice work, Ketchum," Tai said. "I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were full of surprises." Sora smiled and shook Tai's hand.

"You're not so bad yourself, Tai," Sora complemented. "If you ever want another battle; just let me know!"

"And I can hold you to that, Ketchum," Tai said with a smile.

The kids all knew Sora and Tai had become friends and rivals. Sora and Tai smiled as their handshake had ended. Joe healed up their Pokémon since he's working on becoming a Pokémon doctor. He didn't have to do that, but Joe insisted.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine stand before Tai, Kari, and their friends just outside of Saffron City.

"The next Gym is located on Cinnabar Island. So you might win a badge from there," Izzy said.

"Thanks a lot," Sora said.

"That is very helpful to us," Kairi said.

"Promise that you'll keep in touch?" Tai asked.

"Sure thing," Sora said. "Until we meet again." Sora and Tai shook hands. The two groups went their separate ways as they continued on with their journey and set off for Cinnabar Island for Sora to win his seventh Gym Badge. As the group made it to the outskirts of the city, they spotted a couple being attacked by a rogue Scyther.

"Look!" Kairi called out.

"Those two are in trouble!" Sora exclaimed.

"We've got to do something!" Sophocles said.

"Right," Sora said as he took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Charmeleon, go!" The Pokéball let's Charmeleon out as he went right in front of Scyther. "Slash!" Sora ordered. Charmeleon swiped his claw right at the wild mantis Pokémon. Scyther used its bladed arm to block the attack. "Dragon Claw!" Charmeleon swiped at the wild Scyther knocking it down. Scyther gets back up and used Night Slash to take a swipe at Charmeleon. Charmeleon ducks out of the way before the move could hit. "Flamethrower!" Charmeleon fired Flamethrower right at the rogue Scyther. Sora threw a Pokéball at the wild Scyther. The Pokéball wobbles around and around as Scyther tries to struggle to get out. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Gothcha! I got me a Scyther!"

Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Scyther with him or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora decides to send Scyther to Professor Oak.

"Thank you for helping us out like that," the young man said gratefully.

"You were just lucky we were in the area. But what happened and why was Scyther attacking you like that?" Sora asked.

"No idea," the young woman answered.

"We were just enjoying our date when that Scyther came out and attacked us for no reason," the young man explained. He turned to his girlfriend and embraced her. "Are you alright?"

"I am. To be completely honest, I was so scared. I thought we were going to die!" the young woman sobbed.

"So did I! I love you so very much!" the young man said still hugging his girlfriend.

"Maybe we should leave," Sora said as Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all agreed. "Glad that you're okay, though."

"Thanks again!" the couple waved at the group.

Sora felt satisfied with himself. Not only he caught himself a wild Scyther, but three of his Pokémon all evolved all at once. Sora took Kairi's hand as they kept walking. Pikachu and Charmeleon smiled sweetly at his trainer and his girlfriend as well as the Alolan nine. Also he had made new friends in the process. They all had a feeling that they'll see them again soon.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth continues their search for Sora and his Pikachu in their hot air balloon. James had Weepinbell out as he's watering his Pokémon.

"How is ot that we have lost track of thos kids again?" Jessie groaned.

"We got set back for another few days," Meowth said. "And we're in luck too! Look!"

Jessie looked through her binoculars and saw them.

"Twerp ho!" Jessie said. "Land this thing and we'll go after them!"

"Aye, aye!" Meowth and James said. As soon as they landed, they're approached by a trainer with flycather-like Pokémon with him. It was loke Weepinbell, but it has its mouth upwards with a leaf at the mouth and and its eyes are located under the mouth. It also has a two large leaves and a vine attached to the mouth coming from the leaf with a bulb at the end.

"Hey you! The blue-haired guy with the Weepinbell!" the trainer called out. "How long have you been keeping that Weepinbell?"

"Huh? For a couple of months, maybe?" James answered. "Why?"

"I wanna see how well you took care of that Weepinbell," he explained. "And it'll be up against my Victreebel!" Victreebel screeched as it looked directly at James's Weepinbell.

"Well, uh... um..." James stammered trying to look for an excuse. But Jessie spoke up for him.

"We are presently busy at the moment," Jessie said.

"What? Afraid that your boyfriend will lose?" he taunted.

"He's/I"m not my/her boyfriend!" They both said at once.

"Come on! You and me! Right here! Right now!" he said.

"Fine! You're on!" James said looking at his Weepinbell. "Are you ready, Weepinbell?"

"Bell, Bell!" Weepinbell answered.

"Now that's more like it! Victreebel! Go!" He said sending out his Victreebel.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" James ordered as Weepinbell sent out Vine Whip to hit Victreebel.

"You use Vine Whip!" Victreebel's trainer ordered as Victreebel swung its vine at Weepinbell. "Now use Sludge Bomb!" Victreebel fired a huge ball of sludge at Weepinbell.

"Fight back with Razor Leaf!" James called out as Weepinbell fired Razor Leaf at its evolved form.

"You show them what a real Razor Leaf looks like!" Victreebel's trainer said as Victreebel obliged sending out Razor Leaf at Weepinbel. "Finish it with Leaf Blade!" Victreebell charged at Weepinbell with Leaf Blade striking Jame's Weepinbell, knocking it out.

"My Weepinbell! Are you okay, my friend?" James asked with concern.

"Weepinbell," Weepinbell answered.

"You did great raising Weepinbell, but it's still not strong enough," the young man said digging through his pocket. He pulled out green elliptical-shape stone on which the shape of a leaf is engraved. "But it looks ready to evolve. Take this Leaf Stone."

"Thanks," James said taking the Leaf Stone. James held the stone to Weepinbell as it started to evolve. James's Weepinbell was now a Victreebel. "Now I have my own Victreebel! It least it wasn't a total loss!" James beamed as Victreebel snatched James's head. James struggles to get loose. "Don't eat my head! You don't know where my head's been!"

"We should cut the chapter right here and start our planning our next scheme," Jessie deadpanned.

 **And there you have it! Sora and James now have new Pokémon! But what kind of dastardly plot does Team Rocket have in store for Sora and his friends? Keep reading and find out.**


	42. The Bridge Bike Gang

**Episode 42: The Bridge Bike Gang**

A few days had passed since Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle had evolved and Sora caught a Scyther as they continued towards their destination to Cinnabar Island for Sora's next Gym battle.

Over to Riku, Naminé, and Eevee, it was a rainy day as they went into a cave.

"We should head in there!" Naminé said.

"We've gotta get out of the rain before catch a cold," Riku agreed.

"Eevee!"

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee went into the cave and out of the rain and they saw that it already occupied by three other kids. They all looked at the three as Eevee shook himself dry.

One is a young boy with light skin, light brown hair and light red eyes. He also wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. He also wore yellow goggles over his forehead. He had a Charmeleon on his side.

Another is a young boy with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He also wore a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands.

Another is a girl fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. She wore a turquoise-turtlenecked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. She also had a Pokéball on her belt.

The three kids spotted Riku, Naminé, and Eevee as they approached them. They all look directly at him and his Eevee.

"We were in here, first!" the girl snapped at them. "So get lost!"

"We have every right to be here as you do! And there's plenty of room!" Riku snapped back.

"Now you just listen here you-!" the girl was about to advance on him.

"Leave them alone!" the boy with the orange vest said. "He's right. There is plenty of room here. It's a big cave!"

The girl growled as she glared at him.

"Fine! You can stay! Just don't touch me or anything!" the girl said sourly.

The two boys sighed as they adverted their attention to Riku and and Naminé.

"Sorry about her. She's not exactly the friendliest person you'll meet," the boy with the goggles said.

"I've met ruder," Riku said.

"It's nothing to worry about, really," Naminé added.

"Eevee."

"By the looks of the rain outside, it's going to be an all nighter. And since we're going to be here a while, we should get to know each other a bit. My name is Takato. And this is my Charmeleon, Guil."

"Charmeleon!"

"My name is Henry. And miss sourpuss over there is Rika," Henry introduced.

"Good to meet you," Naminé said. "I'm Naminé."

"The name's Riku," he introduced himself. "Eevee here is my partner.

"Eev," Eevee said.

Guil went over to Riku's Eevee and sniffed the smaller Pokémon. Guil smiled at Eevee as Eevee just looked at the Charmeleon.

Riku and Naminé went to where the three kids are and sat down.

"So what brings you out here?" Takato asked.

"We're on a journey of our own," Riku said. "It was just me and Eevee and my other Pokémon at first."

"I tagged along for the trip," Naminé said smiling. She glances over to Takato's Charmeleon who was trying to play with Eevee; But the little fox Pokémon had no interest in playing. "Your Charmeleon seems rather friendly."

"Guil has been like that ever since he was a little Charmander. Had him since the day he hatched from an egg I found," Takato explained. "I thought for sure, his personality would change after evolving."

"That tends to happen from time to time," Riku said.

"That's true," Henry said He looked at Riku's Eevee and right at Riku for they share the same hairstyle. "How long did you have that Eevee?"

"Over a year. We've been together since the day we met," Riku explained.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

"Where did you come from originally?" Henry asked.

"Iki Town. It's located on Mele Mele Island in the Alola region," Riku explained.

"You're a long way from home," Takato said. "What about you, Naminé?"

"I came from Saffron City. I went on a journey myself and then I met Riku on Porta Vista beach when two bullies were playing keep away with my sketchbook. And Riku got it back for me," Naminé said as Riku was blushing.

"I didn't do anything special. I was just passing by and lent a hand to help you," Riku said blushing.

Takato and Henry both looked at each other and nodded to each other. Riku just rolled her eyes at the two boys. Guil looked at Takato and Henry wondered what it was about. He turned to Eevee and bent to him.

 _"What is that about?"_ \- Guil subtitle.

 _"Something you'll understand when you grow up just a little."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Guil looked at Eevee not getting what he was talking about.

 _"But I am grown up."_ \- Guil subtitle.

 _"Growing up and evolving isn't really the same thing, kid. Evolution_ _dosen't equal maturity. I may not be an evolved Pokémon, but I know enough. Try to take that to heart."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Guil looked at Eevee with the innocent expression on his face.

Riku and Naminé talked with Takato, Henry, and Rika (in her own way) throughout the night until they feel right to sleep. The rain had stopped in the next morning. The leaves sparkled with the drops as the sun was raising. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil all stepped out of the cave.

"It sure has been a bad one last night, but it's such a beautiful morning," Naminé said. Riku looked over to Naminé and smiled.

"Not as much as you," Riku said in his thoughts. He shook his head realized what he was thinking. "Great! I'm starting to be like Sora!"

Naminé turned to Riku looking at her with a tinge of pink on his face.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Naminé asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Riku said still blushing.

"Are you sure? You're not sick or anything are you?" Naminé asked.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Riku defended. Naminé wasn't buying it. Naminé pressed her forehead against Riku's forehead. Riku was getting redder feeling her forehead against his. Takato and Henry nodded again with Eevee smiling. Guil was slightly confused and Rika rolled her eyes again.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Naminé confirmed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," Riku answered.

"That's good," Naminé smiled.

"Is it just me or is there something going on between those those two?" Takato asked in a whisper.

"We shouldn't pry into their love life," Henry said also in a whisper. "We should leave them be. And besides, don't you have a crush on that one girl, Jeri?"

Takato's face turned red as Guil was laughing at his trainer's red face. Takato turned to his Charmeleon with a scowling look.

"What are you looking at?" Takato hissed.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were walking down the streets of an unknown city when they came along a very familiar face.

"Harold!" Sora and Kairi recognized.

Harold turned to see the couple and his face lights up with joy happy to see his two friends again.

"Sora! Kairi! What a very happy surprise!" Harold exclaimed. "I haven't seen you two in a long time!" Harold ran up to them and hugged them tight. He spotted Pikachu as well. "And Pikachu! You're keeping these two out of trouble I trust?"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu answered.

"It's good to see you, Harold!" Sora said. "How are things going for you since we last saw you?"

"Well, you'd be surprised to hear that I don't get easily lost anymore. And I attended Pokémon medical school in several months," Harold explained. "But enough about me. What's new with you?" Sora and Kairi smiled as the Alolan nine walked up to him.

"Funny you should ask," Sora said taking Kairi's hand.

Sora and Kairi introduced Harold to their friends and told him about the adventures they all shared since they parted ways with Harold. Sora started with with battle at the Vermilion City Gym and how they met the Alolan nine. And how Sora won badges at Celadon City, Fushia City, and just recently, Saffron City. Harold was glad to hear that Sora and Kairi were now a couple and was pleased to meet the Alolan nine.

"Sora and Kairi told us quite about you," Lillie said.

"I'm glad to hear Sora and Kairi have been well. But how is Bulbasaur doing? Are you taking good care of him?" Harold asked as Sora smiled and took out Ivysaur's Pokéball.

"Why don't you ask him, yourself?" Sora said letting Ivysaur out. Harold was wildly surprised to see Sora's Ivysaur in front of him.

"Bulbasaur! You evolved! How long ago?!" Harold exclaimed.

"Just a few days ago. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"As I already said, I have been attending Pokémon medical school. And when I graduated, I have been traveling around the Kanto and Johto regions helping all sorts of Pokémon. As I have been traveling, I met a lot of people; meeting with old friends and meeting new people. And that's what got me to run into you," Harold explained.

"Where were you lately?" Kairi asked.

"Well, several days ago, I stopped by Porta Vista and stopped by a place called "Danny's Bay of Burgers" and I met a kid who looked like you. When he asked me if I knew you, I told him that I'm a friend of yours, so he dragged me back to his house."

"You met my cousin?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Him and his two friends. In fact, your aunt treated me like part of the family," Harold said.

"But what brings you here now?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you all come with me to the local Pokémon Center?" Harold asked.

As the group made it to the Pokémon Center Harold took them right to Nurse Joy.

"Joy! I've brought someone to help us out!" Harold said.

"How wonderful!" Nurse Joy beamed. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were at a loss.

"Harold, is there something you'd like to explain to us?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Harold said. Nurse Joy took out a small white paper bag on a tray.

"It was my idea actually. I need someone to deliver this medicine to a sick Pokémon over to the Pokémon Center in Sunny Town. I would go myself, normally, but I'm too busy attending to the sick Pokémon here," Nurse Joy said.

"And I would love to make the delivery for her myself, but she's terribly short-handed and my assistance is needed here. So I went out looking for someone to make the delivery. I'm sorry for putting this on all of you like this, but can you help us out?" Harold asked.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all looked among themselves and all nodded as they agreed to help out.

"Sure thing, Harold," Sora said.

"We would be glad to help," Kairi said.

"You could have said something a lot sooner," Kiawe said.

"But we wouldn't leave a sick Pokémon hanging," Mallow said.

The rest of the Alolan nine all pitched in making Nurse Joy and Harold relieved.

"Thank you all so very much! You have no idea how much this means to us!" Nurse Joy beamed.

"But there's only one question on the matter. How are we gonna get there?" Sophocles asked.

"You can all get there by bicycle," Harold said.

"By bicycle?" Everyone questioned.

"Well the thing is, the bridge that goes all the way to Sunny Town isn't finished yet; but there's a path you can take by bike," Harold said.

"But can't we just walk across?" Acerola asked.

"Not an option. We have no idea how many miles it is, and I think it'll be too late for the Pokémon there, and it'll be night before we get there," Illima said.

"I could make the long trip there myself," Hapu said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Illima warned. "Don't you remember the accident Mudsdale got into yesterday?"

Hapu thought for a moment and then remembered how Sophocles pulled a prank on Sora and Kairi, making Sora fall back as he was about to kiss Kairi on the lips and pushed Turtonator right into Mudsdale making them tumble over a hill, giving a sprang on Mudsdale's left leg.

"Oh yeah." Hapu remembered and glares at Sophocles.

"I said sorry, didn't I? I didn't know what would happen!" Sophocles defended.

"Also, Lillie's Ponyta can't gallop all the way there," Kiawe said as Lillie hung her head and sighed.

"So it's by bike it is," Sora said.

"And I know just the place," Harold said. He led the group to the local bike shop, he explained to the owner that they need bicycles for them as quick as possible for it was a medical emergency. The shop owner understood and recommended three bikes to them. One was built for one for five people, one built for four, and a tandem bicycle. Everyone thanked the shop owner for his understanding. Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Illima, and Mallow shared the bike for five. Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Mina shared the bike for four. Hapu and Acerola shared the tandem bike as the rode to reach Sunny Town.

"This is really fun, doncha think?" Mallow said.

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it!" Sophocles added.

"You sound like you never rode a bike before," Sora pointed out.

"It's normally Ride Pokémon we travel by," Kiawe said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sora remembered as he rode on his Tauros before. Despite the shaky ride it turned into, it was enjoyable. Unknown to the group, Team Rocket manages to catch up to them. They're in a inflatable boat with James doing the paddling.

"There they are! They're riding on the biking path to cross that bridge," Meowth said.

"We have them right where we want them," Jessie said.

"It's not like the place is new to us or anything," James said.

"This place brings back so many wonderful memories. You could almost call it our hometown. Don't you agree, James?" Jessie asked.

"I do! We have our own home field advantage!" James said.

"James! Prepare to attack!" Jessie gave the word.

"I'm kinda busy doing all the paddling!" James shot at her.

"Does anyone wonder how many stories they have in their past?" Meowth asked.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine, they were having themselves a small break since they were thirsty.

"Quite a workout!" Hapu said.

"It was a good thing Harold was able to pull some strings for us," Mallow said.

"And that shopkeeper was super nice and understanding too!" Lana added.

"Harold has come a long way since we last saw him," Sora said.

"Sure have. He's grown even more responsible as a Pokémon doctor," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Everyone got back into positions of their temporary transportations.

"Now let's hit the road," Sora said as he heard something coming towards them. "Huh? What is that?"

The group saw a bicycle gang approaching them.

"Who are they?" Lana asked scared.

"It looks like a bicycle gang," Sora answered. "We should get going while the getting's good."

Unfortunately, it was too late for that when the gang quickly surrounded the group like sharks over a dead whale.

One biker who has red hair and an orange streak riding a bike with a Zapdos cover. He wore a black vest and black pants and a white bandana.

"Well, well, well, I don't think we've seen you here before," the biker said.

"We're not really not from around here. So we'll be making on pur way. So bye!" Sora said as he and his friends were about to take off.

"Hold it!" the biker called out stopping them cold. "We don't plan on crossing this bridge without a proper introduction." The bike gang all agreed.

"Introductions is what you want? Then an introduction you will have. I'm Sora and this is Kairi. Over there are Lillie, Illima, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. Well now that has been taken care of, we'll be on our way," Sora said quickly. "So have your people call my people."

"See ya later!" Everyone said all at once.

"That's not what I meant!" the biker leader exclaimed.

A young woman stepped off her bike. She had dark green hair and purple eyes. She wore a black leather vest and a midriff-baring dark magenta top, a black leather skirt, black kneepads, and black and yellow sneakers with red laces.

"When we say introduction, we mean a Pokémon battle," she corrected.

"Oh. Then by all means let's make this a quick one!" Sora said. Everyone stood on opposite sides as they got ready for the battle. "You guys are gonna be sorry that you picked a fight with us."

"You think you can play with the big boys?" the biker leader asked taking out his Pokéball. "I'll send you home crying to your mommy. Golem! Go!" He threw his Pokéball and it lets out a large rocky Pokémon. Its head, arms, and legs come right out the boulder body. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

 **Golem, the Megaton Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Graveler**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below.**

"So it's a Rock and Ground Type you're sending me, huh? This one will make you all wet! Go Krabby!" Sora took out Krabby's Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball let's Krabby out for his very first battle.

"This is the first time Sora is using Krabby for this battle, right?" Mallow asked.

"It is. And I don't think Krabby is at a high enough level to take on that Golem," Kairi said worriedly.

"You're his girlfriend. You should know he'll bounce right back if he's a a slam," Kiawe said.

"Right," Kairi nodded.

"Krabby! Crabhammer!" Sora ordered as Krabby pounded on Golem's shell. "Now use Bubble!" Krabby shot a barrage of bubbles at Golem, but the large Pokémon just stood taking the hit.

"Your Krabby needs some work! My Golem isn't afraid of getting wet! And that weak Crabhammer wasn't even enough to crack its shell!" Sora growled as he knew he was right. Krabby is too inexperienced for battle. "Golem! Rollout attack!" Golem rolled into a ball and sent Krabby right back at Sora's feet.

"Krabby! You okay?" Sora asked. Krabby nodded in response knowing he lost his first battle. "I'm the one who should be sorry, buddy. I put you in without thinking. You should rest up." Sora called Krabby back to his Pokéball and pulls out another. "Okay Charmeleon! It's your turn!" Sora threw the Pokéball unleashing Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!"

"You must have rocks in that spiky head of yours," the biker leader taunted. "You should know my Golem is going to put out your puny Charmeleon's fire!"

"You're right about Type! But this will only make the battle even more fun!" Sora called out. "Use Dragon Claw!"

"Char!" Charmeleon swiped at Golem, it little damage to the large Pokémon.

"Use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered as Charmeleon bit one of Golem's legs.

"Don't think you're going to heat things up! Rock Throw!" the biker leader called out as Golem hurled some rocks at Charmeleon. The flame Pokémon dodged out the way before the rocks could hit.

"Use Flamethrower now!" Sora called out as Charmeleon fired Flamethrower at Golem. Golem's body started to glow indicating how hot it is. "Turn up the heat! Give that Golem more than it could handle!" Charmeleon increased the power of his attack.

"Golem! Rollout now!" the biker leader called out. Golem rolled towards Charmeleon leaving behind a cinged trail behind it. Charmeleon stepped out of the way. Golem was now a huge fireball causing some burns on some of the gang members. "Golem, return!" the biker leader said calling Golem back. As soon as Golem was back inside its Pokéball, it became to hot to touch. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Good job Charmeleon! You really heated things up!" Sora said to Charmeleon. Charmeleon smiled and threw Flamethrower on Sora's face once again. "Will you quit doing that?!" Charmeleon laughed as Sora really got burned.

The leading biker chick stepped up.

"Now it's my turn to show you," she said taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Cloyster! Go!"

"Let's make this a water fight!" Lana stepped up.

"You battle? This will be quick!" she said.

"I'll give you a quick one all right," Lana said taking out her Dive Ball and threw it. "Gyarados! Go in!" The Dive Ball lets out Gyarados as it roared entering battle. Her Cloyster suddenly started shaking as Gyarados's Intimidation ability kicked in.

"What you afraid of? Take down that wimpy Gyarados! Spike Cannon!" the biker chick ordered as it fired at Gyarados.

"Dragon Rage!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired its Dragon Rage as it gets passed the spikes and hitting Cloyster good. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados came towards her Cloyster, taking it in its jaws. Gyrados slammed Cloyster to the ground. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Gyarados fired the attack from its gaping mouth and hits Cloyster, knocking it out. "Who's the wimp now?"

"Why you little-!" she scowled. She had no idea Lana was so strong by the way she handled that Gyarados. Sora was even surprised by the sight since she caught it after evolving. She called Cloyster back still scowling at Lana. Suddenly, sirens are heard in the background.

"Now what?" Sora asked disdained.

It turns out to be Team Rocket riding in on unicycles with Jessie wearing a yellow shirt, a purple pearl necklace, and black pants with black shoes. Jessie also wore sunglasses. James was wearing the exact same thing except the shirt he wore was red. Meowth came in dressed as a circus ringmaster and holds a whip in his paw like a lion tamer.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Tyra, it's been a while," Jessie greeted taking off her sunglasses.

"Big Jess!" Tyra beamed.

"You're looking good as ever, Chopper," James also greeted taking off his sunglasses.

"Little Jim!" Chopper also beamed.

"Big Jess and Little Jim?" Sora asked confused.

Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were just as confused.

"Well, if you must know, we have ourselves a bad reputation back in the old days," Jessie said.

"You were Chainer Jessie! Big Jess was so cool swinging her chain around while she rode her bicycle!" Tyra said still beaming.

"And there was Trainer James! Little Jim was the only one in the gang who had to use training wheels," Chopper said.

"Oooookayyyy," Sora said.

"We haven't seen you in years! What have you been doing with your lives, lately?" Tyra asked.

"Well, after we left, we joined up with Team Rocket," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket!" Chopper and Tyra said dreamily.

"And we have a little pest problem," Jessie said taking a look over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine.

"I am not liking how this will turn out," Sophocles said.

"Me neither," Lillie added.

"These brats have been foiling our plans," Jessie said.

"We'd do anything for Big Jess and Little Jim!" Chopper said.

"You can help us capture all their Pokémon!" Meowth said as the gang was about to advance on them.

"Crap!" Sora gasped.

"Run for it!" Kiawe said as everyone were about to get back to riding. Suddenly, a squad of the local police started to arrive. The bike gand and Team Rocket started to retreat. The police stopped right at where Sora and his friends were at.

"What are you all think you're doing causing trouble on this bridge?" Officer Jenny asked sternly.

"We weren't causing any trouble, honest!" Sora said waving his hands.

"We were just trying to deliver some medicine to the Pokémon Center in Sunny Town," Kairi said.

"Medicine?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We have it right here, officer," Illima said taking the medicine out of Sora's backpack and shows it to her.

"The Nurse Joy there sent us to make the delivery and that bike gang showed up and challenged us to a battle," Lillie said.

"Well it checks out," Officer Jenny said. "I'll be giving you an escort, since you need to get there."

"Thank you," Mallow said smiling.

Officer Jenny was about to start to escort the group when her radio goes off. Officer Jenny answers.

"This is unit 303," she said listening. "I'm on my way." She turned to them. "There has been an accident, I'll have to go."

"It's no big deal. We can be fine on our own," Sora said.

"Okay, kids. Just be careful," Officer Jenny told them.

"Thanks," Everyone all said.

"Now let's get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted," Sora said as everyone got back into their positions.

"You're right, Sora! A sick Pokémon is counting on us!" Lillie said.

"Come on!" Hapu said.

"Let's get a move on!" Kiawe said.

"Step on it!" Sophocles said.

"Let's the peddle to the meddle!" Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Everyone started peddling as a fierce storm is fastly approaching.

"Pick up the pace, guys! It's getting worse by the minute!" Sora called out to his friends as they started to go faster.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket and the bikers are watching Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine ride through the storm. Team Rocket looked at them like they were crazy.

"They're riding through the storm!" James said looking through the binoculars.

"They're not serious, are they?" Jessie asked.

"I knew those kids were all wet. That wind could blow them right off the bridge," Meowth said.

"They must be crazy. Makes me glad we're inside," James said.

"Big Jess!" Tyra called.

"Little Jim!" Chopper called.

Jessie and James turned to see their old gang behind them.

"We know you wanna be out there! You can ride through a storm twice this intense!" Chopper said.

James was absolutely worried now.

"I could?" James asked trying to hide his fears.

"Big Jess! Lead us to the eye of the storm and teach us how to ride Big Jess style!" Tyra said.

"Show the the whole gang how to really ride!" Chopper and Tyra both said at once as the gang looked at them starry eyed. Jessie and James were definitely scared now. They didn't want to let their old gang down, but they couldn't have think they could survive.

"You're not of the storm, are ya?" Chopper asked causing James to regain his luster.

"I'm not! I just wish I had my training wheels with me!" James answered feeling confident.

"What about you, Big Jess?" Tyra asked.

"We could die out there. But when we do die, I'll feel better leaving behind a beautiful corpse. I guess I have no choice," Jessie said in her thoughts. "Alright then! Let's show you kids what riding is all about!"

"I wish I could go with you," Meowth said sarcastically.

"Meowth! We'd never leave you behind!" Chopper said taking the cat Pokémon by the paws.

"Shit!" Meowth said in his thoughts.

Over to the Pokémon Center in Sunny Town, the Nurse Joy there had recieved a call from Harold.

"The medicine still hasn't arrived," Nurse Joy said.

"But it should have been there, by now," Harold said.

"Maybe they won't get through the storm," Nurse Joy said.

She looked over to the sick Shellder and saw the condition was getting worse.

"I'll call again in a little while to check. Until then, I'll do what I can to help your sister here," Harold said hanging up. "Sora. Don't let me down."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine rode through the fierce storm as the winds grew stronger and stronger. They approached the drawbridge as it rises as a ship comes in.

"No! Not now! Not now!" Sora exclaimed.

"We'll have to wait until it closes," Mina said.

"We can't wait! That Pokémon might be running out of time! And that's what we don't have!" Illima said.

"Illima's right! We have to get through!" Sora said.

On the other side of the drawbridge, Team Rocket brought their unicycles and got ready to ride.

"I can't belive we're actually doing this," Jessie said.

"A Pikachu can't be worth this," James said.

"Hey look there!" Meowth said making Jessie and James look at the raising drawbridge. "They can't get passed that!"

"Hang in there, Little Jim!" Chopper cheered.

"Show them what you can do, Big Jess!" Tyra added as the rest of the gang cheered.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jessie asked hanging her head.

"I guess so," James answered also hanging his head.

Sora and his friends kept going as the drawbridge was getting gloser to be fully opened. Team Rocket did the same thing riding their unicycles. They all made an epic jump and bounced on Team Rocket giving them the extra boost they need.

"Team Rocket is splashing down again!" Team Rocket fall into the water. The ship coming in went through the drawbridge.

"We made it!" Sora shouted out.

"I thought we weren't going to make it," Kiawe said.

"What was that we bounced off of?" Acerola asked.

"Who knows?" Hapu asked.

"Look up ahead!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Crap," Sora groaned. "Them again."

"Alright, now you have to battle us," Chopper said.

"Seriously! Is that what you care about?! We're on a very important mission delivering medicine to a sick Pokémon, if you don't mind?" Sora snapped at him.

"What?" Chopper asked in disbelief.

"Is that why you're out here in the storm?" Tyra asked.

"That's what we were doing when you guys showed up," Mallow said.

"Now that's a real biker, for ya!" Chopper said moved by their tale. "Come on, you guys! We're gonna take them there in style!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone rode right to Sunny Town as it had stopped raining.

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll clear the way for ya!" Chopper said.

Nurse Joy stood out worried hoping they would make it in time. But that wishful thinking became a reality as they had finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late! We have the medicine right here!" Sora said taking out the medicine and handing it to her.

"You made it through a storm like this! This little Shellder is going to be just fine!" Nurse Joy poured the medicine into the water tank. Once Shellder was exposed to it, its health returned to normal.

"We're just glad to help out," Sora said smiling knowing that they had saved a Pokémon's life. Kairi made contact to the Pokémon Center in the previous town and Harold answered.

"Kairi! Is the Shellder there doing okay?" Harold asked.

"Shellder is doing great!" Kairi answered. "We're just sorry we made you worry so much."

"That's no problem. I'm just glad that I picked the right people for the job. And thank you so much for the help," Harold said.

Everyone celebrated their success.

"From now on, we're calling you Storm King Sora!" Chopper announced.

"And Storm Queen Kairi!" Tyra added.

" Storm King Sora and Storm Queen Kairi?" Sora and Kairi asked confused.

"They all made up their minds," Illima said.

"But there's one thing that's not sitting with me right now," Sora pointed out.

"And what's that?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Whatever happened to Team Rocket?" Sora asked.

"Since you mentioned it, I have no idea," Mallow said.

Everyone stayed for the night and set off in the next morning. The bike gang now had new heroes to look up to and everyone was happy; except for Team Rocket.

Elsewhere, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax were walking down a path when they saw something come out of the water. They watched the two adults and Meowth cycling on the beach covered with seaweed.

"This is a vicious cycle," Team Rocket groaned.

"Jeez, what happened to them?" Takuya asked.

"No idea," JP said.

They decided not to dwell on it as they continued on with their own journey.


	43. The Battling Eevee Brothers

**Episode 43:** **The Battling Eevee Brothers**

A few days had passed since the group made a successful delivery despite an interruption from a bike gang and Team Rocket. Sora's Krabby was still down about losing his very first battle, Sora decided to do something about it. She had challenged Lana into a battle. Lana had her Shellder out while Sora was sticking with his Krabby. Kairi sat and watched her boyfriend battle with Pikachu on her lap.

"Okay, Krabby. I know you'll do fine for me. Are you ready?" Sora asked. Krabby responded making his sounds and clamping his pincers.

"Remember, Sora! I won't go easy on you because we're friends, okay?" Lana reasoned.

"I don't want you to. Okay Krabby! Vice Grip!" Sora called out as Krabby reached for Shellder.

"Shellder! Protect!" Lana called out as Shellder formed a protective shield. "Now strike with Razor Shell!" Shellder obeyed by swiping at Krabby with the blade emitting from the shell.

"Block with Vice Grip!" Sora ordered as Krabby grabbed the blade with his pincers. Shellder struggled to bring Razor Shell down. Krabby pushed Shellder back.

Shellder regained its balance filled with luster.

"Okay, Shellder! Ice Beam!" Lana shouted as Shellder fired Ice Beam at the crab Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Krabby moved to the side. "Strike Shellder with Crabhammer!" Krabby swung at Shellder with the full force of his pincher.

"Protect!" Lana shouted out as Shellder used Protect to block the attack.

"Crabhammer again!" Sora called out as Krabby swung at Shellder again. Each time Krabby was landing a hit, the attack was getting strong enough to crack Shellder's shell. "Enough Crabhammer and use Vice Grip!" Krabby stopped using Crabhammer and grabbed Shellder and slammed the shellfish Pokémon into the ground. "Way to go, Krabby!"

"You did great, Krabby!" Lana complemented. Shellder smiled as it agreed. Then suddenly without warning, Krabby started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, and Lana were caught off guard with Krabby's evolution.

"Krabby..." Sora said in a low voice.

"...is evolving!" Kairi finished.

"Pika..." Pikachu was just as surprised. Krabby grew into a larger crab. He still had his old appearance, except for the crest on top of his head and one pincer was now larger than the other.

"Look at that! Krabby evolevolved into a Kingler!" Lana said with excitement.

"Kingler, huh?" Sora said taking out his Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Krabby**

 **Type: Water**

 **Kingler has an enormous, oversized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires.**

Sora went up to Kingler and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Kingler! That battle must have given you an extra boost!" Sora said smiling. Kingler also smiled along with Sora.

"You should be proud, Sora," Kairi said walking up to her boyfriend smiling. She joined in on the hug. "Kingler is now even stronger thanks to you."

"It's really thanks to Lana," Sora corrected her. "I owe this to her. And I think Kingler does, too!" Kingler nodded in agreement.

"I really didn't do anything special," Lana said. "I was just happy to help out." Lana looked at her Shellder and she saw it really sad. "Shellder, what's wrong?" Shellder looks away saddened. "Don't shut me out. Just tell me." Shellder looked at Lana and then directly over to Kingler. Lana took a look at Kingler as well.

Sora and Kairi weren't sure what was going on as well.

"What's wrong with Shellder? She was doing fine until after the battle," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah. You shouldn't feel bummed about losing, Shellder," Sora said. "We can't everything."

"Shellder," Shellder said shaking her head.

"I think Shellder is saying it isn't that," Lana said. "It something else. Just tell me what is it." Shellder looked at Lana again and started to raise her body up. Sora, Kairi, and Lana weren't sure what Shellder was going on about, but she put two and two together. "Are you saying you want to evolve?" Shellder nodded.

"That makes sense," Sora said stroking his chin. "I have been wondering about it for a while now."

"What?" Lana asked.

"What is it you've been wondering about, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Well my trail of thought goes back to the Sapphire Steelix when Mateo let out his Cloyster. I mean sure it got beaten, but then again, I think about Tyra's Cloyster and think directly to you." Kairi and Lana looked at Sora blankly. Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I'll get to the point. Don't you have a Water Stone to evolve your Shellder into a Cloyster? If you don't, how come you haven't evolved her?"

Lana frowned as she looked directly at Shellder and saw her Pokémon giving her a sad look.

"Well, I haven't really considered it. The truth is, I never evolved Shellder because I didn't think she would want to. But I should have known that it wasn't a really true," Lana explained. "And to answer your first question; I don't have a Water Stone."

Pikachu looked at the bivalve Pokémon feeling sad for his friend. The same can be said about Kingler.

Sora grabbed Lana by the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, Lana. I'm sure we can get a Water Stone at some point of our journey. And you can evolve Shellder then," Sora said assuredly.

"You know he's right, Lana," Kairi said. "He's always willing to help out his friends. That's why I love him so much." Sora took Kairi iin his arm and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. You're right, Sora," Lana smiled feeling better. "You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like him, Kairi."

"Just don't get any ideas about stealing him away," Kairi joked making Sora and Lana laugh.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all had some sandwiches for lunch and continued on as soon as they were done eating. As they were walking through the woods, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu led the group.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora called out as he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all followed the yellow mouse Pokémon. Pikachu came to a stop and pointed at something. Everyone caught up and spotted an Eevee in a hollw tree tied by leash with two sets of dishes at the side. One for food, and one for water.

"Eev, Eev," the Eevee said.

"Isn't that an Eevee?" Kiawe asked.

"It is," Mallow said.

"What is it doing here tied up like that?" Sophocles asked.

"Someone must have abandoned it here," Sora said.

"How awful," Kairi said picking the Eevee in her arm. "Who would do such a cruel thing to this little cutie?"

Illima looked at the Eevee in Kairi's arms and noticed a tag on a collar around its neck.

Illima bent down and read what was being said.

"Hmmm, Stone Town. 3-14," Illima read.

"That's great for a first clue! But where's Stone Town located?" Sophocles asked.

"I'll answer that in a moment," Illima said taking out the map. "Here we are currently." Illima pointed to one spot on the map. "Ah! Stone Town isn't too far from us. It's just at the foot of Mt. Evolution. In that direction!" Illima said ponting downwards.

"Then let's take this little guy back home first," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all headed to Stone Town as Kairi carried Eevee in her arms. As they spoke about Eevee's evoultions...

"We know Eevee evolves into Jolteon with a Thunder Stone, Flareon with a Fire Stone, Vaporeon with a Water Stone," Sora pointed out. "Then again there's Espoen and Umbreon, and those are the ones I've seen and battled."

"Exatcly. Eevee has other evolved forms. There's Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon," Illima said. "Eevee can evolve into a Leafeon with a Leaf Stone and Eevee can evolve into a Glaceon with the use of an Ice Stone. Unlike Jolteon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon and Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon aren't from special stones."

"I would love to have a Vaporeon," Lana beamed. "They're very majestic."

"I would like to have myself a Flareon," Kiawe said. "Their fur is hot and passionate just like the flames they let out!"

"Yeah, those are great! But the one I want is a Jolteon! Their fur is so cool and pointy!" Sophocles said being unable to contain his excitement.

"The one I would want is Sylveon since it's a Fairy Type," Mina said smiling.

"I'm not really surprised, Mina," Mallow teased. "I would love a Leafeon!"

"So far, those eight forms are what is currently known," Illima said. "It could be possible that Eevee could have other forms we don't know about."

"He's right. Eevee is a really peculiar Pokémon. Only time will tell when we get to see other possible evolutions in some course of our lives," Lillie said.

Sora thought for a moment. He wondered if there could be other Eeveelutions. Sora took out his Pokédex and looked up Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon at the moment. The image on Sora's Pokédex had shown a tan-colored quadruped mammalian Pokémon with leafy ears and a tail.

 **Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Grass**

 **When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.** **Although it doesn't like disputes, it will sharpen the leaf on its tail into a blade and fight if it has to protect its friends.**

The image of his Pokédex switches to a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to an arctic fox. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail, and ears in a darker shade of blue. The Pokémon has a cerulean blue cap-like feature on its forehead with two long blue strips dangling from either side. It has a short feline muzzle with a small triangular nose along with long pointed ears.It tail is long with a pointed dark blue diamond-shaped tip. It has small dainty paws and feet that are dark blue in color.

 **Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Ice**

 **By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.** **When it does lower its body heat to freeze its fur, the hairs then become like needles it can fire.**

The image on the Pokédex switches to quadruped mammalian Pokémon with white-cream colored fur covering most of its slender body. The top of its head is a vibrant shade of pink, and it has long pink rabbit-like ears with dark blue insides. It has a short, blunt cat-like muzzle and a small black nose. The Pokémon has two pink and white bow-shaped features -- one on its right ear, and one around its and neck. Attached to the bow-like features are scarf-like appendages with pink and blue tips that curl around its body. It has four slender vulpine-like legs and small dainty pink-tipped paws and feet with three visible toes on each.The Pokémon has two large blue eyes with white pupils. It has a fluffy pink tail that curves inward slightly to form a crescent shape, similar to a dog's tail.

 **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Eevee**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her.** **It sends a soothing aura from its feelers to calm fights.**

"Eevee is really something," Sora said. "But makes me wonder why Riku didn't make his Eevee evolve."

"Actually, he thought about that before," Mallow said.

"Really?" Sora asked. "What made him change his mind?"

"Riku's Eevee simply stated that he didn't want to evolve," Lillie said.

"Didn't want to evolve?" Kairi asked.

"It was against Gladion's Umbreon actually," Lillie explained. "When he first battled Gladion, he lost. Riku tried to get his Eevee to evolve, but his Eevee refused."

Sora understood what they meant as he remembered how he almost got Pikachu to evolve, but refused.

"I guess I understand that. I asked Pikachu if he wanted to evolved, but he just smacked the Thunder Stone from my hand and said he'll battle Lt. Surge's Raichu as is," Sora explained.

"I had been wondering why you didn't make Pikachu evolve," Sophocles said. "That's one more way you and Riku are alike."

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said.

"We're almost there," Illima said leading the group. "And here it is. Third Block, Building 14."

The group came across a garden party. They all looked around and saw different Pokémon with trainers attending. One Pokémon happens to be a Pokémon that greatly resembles Poliwag, but bigger and without the tail. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Poliwag**

 **Type: Water**

 **The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.**

There was a young man with yellow hair wearing a white shirt and yellow pants and he held the Water Stone against Poliwhirl and began to evolve into a Poliwrath. Sora pointed his Pokédex at the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Poliwhirl**

 **Type: Water/Fighting**

 **Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort.**

"Congragulations! Your Poliwhirl has evolved into a Poliwrath!" The young man in yellow said.

"Thank you so very much!" Poliwrath's trainer said smiling. She smiled so happily.

Sora looked around and saw other Pokémon that seems to have evolved with the use of certain stones. He took a moment and scanned the Pokémon all around. He spotted a Pokémon that happens to have huge flower petals at the head.

 **Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Gloom**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Vileplume's toxic pollen triggers atrocious allergy attacks. That's why it is advisable never to approach any attractive flowers in a jungle, however pretty they may be.**

"Whoa," Sora said as he glanced over to a Victreebel next to a Starmie.

 **Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Weepinbell**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole.**

Sora looked around some more and saw a Raichu, a Ninetales, and a Pokémon that looks like a palm tree with feet. The faces on this Pokémon seemed different from one another and he scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Exeggcute**

 **Type: Grass/Psychic**

 **Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute.**

"Look at this place," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Look at the food," Sophocles drooled.

"And look at the Pokémon," Mallow said.

"You're right, Mallow," Illima said.

"They've been evolved by using those special stones," Acerola said.

"Amazing," Kairi said.

"We should find out who this Eevee belongs to," Hapu said.

"Right. Let's ask around starting with those three," Sora said pointing to the young man in the yellow petting his Jolteon. With him are two other young men. One was weating the same white shirt, but his hair and pants was fiery red; he had a Flareon. And another young man with the same white shirt, but his hair and pants are ocean blue, and he had a Vaporeon.

Outside the garden party, Team Rocket is spying on the Pokémon and their trainers.

"Look at all those Pokémon!" James said.

"They're sitting there right for the taking," Jessie said.

"According to this book, Stone Town is famous for a wide-spread of evolutionary stones to make certain Pokémon evolve," Meowth said.

"Baloney! That's why we came to Mt. Evolution; to find those stones and I couldn't find a single stone, anywhere!" James exclaimed.

"Because you were digging in the wrong place, genius!" Meowth yelled.

Jessie and James felt embarrassed and stupid for digging in random places and went back to spying.

"We can worry about those stones later," Jessie said. "I would love to help myself to some of that food!"

"Stones can wait! Let's grab somebof that grub, shall we?" James asked.

Meowth slashes across Jessie and James's faces.

"Quit thinking with your stomachs and think with your brains!" Meowth exclaimed.

Back to the garden party.

"Good work, everyone," the young man with the Jolteon said. "Now we have seen around an evolution, how about we compare attacks. Huh?" The young man in yellow saw the group with Eevee and went up to them. "Eevee?"

"Eevee!" The other two said at once joining him.

"Where were you, Eevee? We were worried about you," the young man in yellow said.

"Thank you so much for finding Eevee for us," the young man in blue said taking Eevee from Kairi's hands.

"Now that we have our star, we can go on with the show!" the young man in red said.

"The star of what, exactly?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"And why was it left in the woods like that?" Lillie asked.

"Mikey! Hey Mikey! Eevee came back!" the young man in yellow called. Among the crowd was a small boy with hair as brown as Eevee's fur as he looked down on the ground. Eevee ran back to the boy and jumped right in his arms.

"How could you lose him, like that?" The young man in red asked.

"You need to be more careful!" The young man in blue added.

"You'll lose your trainer's qualification that way," the young man in yellow said.

"Eevee was tied to a tree when we found him. How did he get there?" Sora asked.

"Why did you bring him back?" Mikey asked.

Before anyone could answer his older brothers spoke up.

"Listen Mikey! One day, you'll be a Pokémon trainer, just like us!" the young man in yellow stated.

"Do you think you can win your very first battle with an unevolved Eevee?" The young man in blue asked.

"We won our very first battle because we evolved our Eevee!" The young man in red said. "There's no other way to win! The key to a first victory is evolution!"

"But Sparky, Pyro, and Rainer, I don't care about care about battling!" Mikey stated.

"DON'T CARE ABOUT BATTLING?!" All three exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine just looked at the three brothers.

"What's their deal?" Sophocles asked.

"I am not sure," Illima answered.

"They seem scary," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Everyone is waiting to see to which will you make Eevee evolve into," Rainer said.

"And you have three choices here," Sparky said. "Which of these three Pokémon are the strongest?"

"Which one do you think is the best?" Pyro asked.

"You can either yourself a Jolteon! Use a Thunder Stone and its fur will turn into needles to fire at its enemies!" Sparky said.

"Or you can have a Vaporeon by using a Water Stone! Vaporeon can jump into the water and blend in," Rainer said.

"Or do you wanna use a Fire Stone to evolve your Eevee into a Flareon! Flareon's fiery fur is as hot as the flames it lets out! Flareon is the strongest choice of all!" Pyro said.

"What?! Now way! Jolteon is the strongest one of all!" Sparky argued.

"You're the only one who thinks so!" Pyro said.

"Guys! Stop arguing! Let's let Mikey make his Eevee into a Vaporeon!" Rainer said breaking them up. Sora had heard enough.

"Hey! Cut him a break! He's just a little kid! I mean, come on! Isn't he just a little too young for Pokémon training?" Sora questioned.

"We're throwing this party just for him," Sparky said.

"You should know you have to start early if you want to become a master," Rainer said.

"And one of these days, you'll have your Pikachu evolve into a Raichu, right?" Pyro asked.

Sora didn't answer and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You need a stone?" Sparky asked.

The three brothers led the group to a table filled with various evolution stones. Water Stones, Leaf Stones, Moon Stones, and Thunder Stones.

There is an elliptical-shaped stone that is yellow in appearance, with a fire insignia inside of it (Fire Stone). One a stone that is shaped like the sun (Sun Stone). A round stone, sky blue in appearance, and actually looks similar to an sunburst-cut opal (Dawn Stone). A purplish-black, irregularly-shaped stone with a dark center (Dusk Stone). An Elliptical-shaped stone that is transparent in appearance, with a ball of light inside of it (Shiny Stone). A snowy-blue stone that shines with white light and has a snowflake pattern inside (Ice Stone).

"So many choices here," Kiawe said.

"That's all of them," Lillie said.

"It's quite a collection of evolution stones, isn't it?" Sparky asked.

"It's just this just the first time we have ever seen so many in on place all at once," Lillie said.

"Stone Town is famous for its evolution stones," Pyro said.

"And we have every single one of them," Rainer added. Sora wondered about Lillie's Vulpix and stroke his chin.

"Hey Lillie," Sora said. The blonde turned to him.

"Hm?" Lillie asked.

"You have an Alolan Vulpix right? Does that mean Snowy will evolve into an Alolan Ninetales when you use an Ice Stone on her?" Sora asked.

"That's right, but Snowy stated she didn't wanna evolve, and I couldn't anyway because she's much cuter the way she is," Lillie stated. Sora took out his Pokédex and he looked up Ninetales in it. The image of the Alolan Ninetales popped up. This Ninetales shared the Alolan Vulpix's traits On top of its head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form. This tuft does not curl backwards and instead shrinks backwards into two snow white "ribbons" of hair. It possesses two tufts on both sides of its ears. Its nine tails are ice blue and also shrink into one snow white ribbon each. It has majestic blue eyes.

 **Ninetales Alolan Form, the Fox Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Vulpix Alolan Form**

 **Type: Ice/Fairy**

 **T** **he Alolan Ninetales is considered to be a diety in the snowy mountains of the Alola region. In ancient times, it was worshipped as that deity's incarnation. It is said that it will guide travelers who are lost on the snowy mountain down to the mountain's base. However, it will never forgive anyone who shall harm nature.**

"So that's it," Sora stated putting his Pokédex away. Sora looked at the table filled with evolution stones.

"Why don't you join our club, Sora?" Sparky asked. "Just make your Pikachu evolve!"

"I can't force Pikachu to evolve if he doesn't want to," Sora said.

"He dosen't want to evolve?!" The three brothers yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Sora snapped at them. "But I would like to help myself to some of the others."

"So what other Pokémon you got that evolve with evolution stones?" Pyro asked.

"Well, I have two Nidoran; boy and girl. A Vulpix, a Growlithe, and a Poliwag," Sora answered.

"Well, you are welcome to help yourself to the stones we have," Rainer said. Sora thought for a moment and decided to go with two Fire Stones, two Moon Stones, and a Water Stone. He wasn't sure if Vulpix and Growlithe wanted to evolve and he wasn't certain about his Nidoran after the evolve into a Nidorino and Nidorina. But Sora did beam at the thought of having a Poliwrath after Poliwag evolved into a Poliwrath.

"Here you go, Lana," Rainer said handing her a Water Stone. "Now you can evolve your Shellder into a Cloyster."

"Thanks. You ready, Shellder?" Lana asked as Shellder nodded. Lana held the stone in front of Shellder. She reaches her tongue to touch the stone and started to evolve. Once the process was completed, Cloyster was overwhelmed with joy.

"Congratulations, Lana! Your Shellder is now a Cloyster," Rainer said.

"You finally got what you wanted, Cloyster! You evolved!" Lana said feeling proud. Lana's newly evolved Cloyster joins with some of the others as Sora calls out Kingler and Wartortle to the party.

"Enjoy, you guys," Sora said to them. Sora joins up with Kairi who looks over to Mikey who is just sitting on a bench holding his Eevee. The couple decided to do what they could to cheer him up. Sora grabs a plate of sandwiches and handed it to Kairi. They walked up to the boy and held the plate to him.

"You must be hungry," Kairi said kindly. "You want some?" Mikey blushed and smiled.

"Um, yeah," Mikey said. Mikey and Eevee started to eat the food generously offered to them.

"You seen like that you don't want Eevee to evolve, do you?" Kairi asked.

"My brothers only care about battling Pokémon," Mikey said.

"Eevee looked lonely out there," Sora said.

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"I was only trying to hide Eevee from them; just for the day, so no one could force Eevee to evolve," Mikey said. "And then go back for him later. I don't care if Eevee evolves or not. I just want him to be my best friend forever!"

"Well, that's great, Mikey. But there was only one thing wrong with that," Sora said.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"What he's saying is you shouldn't have hidden Eevee from them," Kairi said. "That's just running away from your problems."

"Running away?" Mikey asked.

"She's right. No good came from that," Sora agreed with his girlfriend. "You should just tell your brothers how you feel about it. That is the responsibility of a Pokémon trainer. I'll tell you about a trainer Kairi and I met; and he has an Eevee too. A trainer named Riku."

"He has an Eevee?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. His Eevee battled my Pikachu and I lost," Sora told him. "And I can tell you, that Eevee was no pushover, just like his trainer. Remember, buddy?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"I wondered why Riku never made his Eevee evolve, but I heard it was his Eevee's choice. Like I said, Riku's Eevee was no pushover," Sora explained.

"I'm not a Pokémon trainer myself. But Eevee is your Pokémon. If you want to keep Eevee an Eevee forever, then that's your choice," Kairi said. "Sora thought of evolving Pikachu once, but Pikachu was against it."

"Why's that?" Mikey asked.

"It was after I lost to the Gym Leader in Vermilion City," Sora started. "Pikachu lost to his Raichu. Then she noticed how slow Raichu was after evolving. The problem was he evolved his Pikachu way too fast."

"Did you win the second time?" Mikey asked curiously. Sora pulled put his badge case and shown him the six badges he won.

"The Thunder Badge speaks for itself," Sora said closing his badge case and putting it away. "But since then, Pikachu decided to battle any kind of Pokémon as is. And I respected that decision." Sora scratched Pikachu behind the ears.

"Mikey!" Sparky called out to him. "Have you made your choice?" Mikey looked down at his feet.

"Just tell them, Mikey. Don't make them force you into something you don't want," Kairi said.

Mikey did take what Sora and Kairi said to heart, but he worried about how they would react to his choice. Mikey looked at his Eevee, and remembered the story of Riku and his Eevee never evolving. So he made his decision.

"Guys, I..." Mikey was about to announce when firecrackers were going off.

"What now?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mallow also exclaimed.

"It's showtime, everybody!" Jessie called out to the crowd.

"Team Rocket again," Sora deadpanned. "They're just like a boomerang. They just keep coming back."

"Who invited you?!" Spraky called out.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Team Rocket greedily helps themselves to the buffet.

"Be careful!" Acerola called out. "They'll steal your Pokémon if you're not careful!"

"Weezing! Run a Smokescreen!" James ordered with his mouthful.

Everyone covered their mouths trying not breath in the offending smoke. Acerola took out Mimikyu's Pokéball and let it out.

"Mimikyu! Go!" Acerola called out. Mimikyu came out of the Pokéball and inhaled the deadly smoke. "Thanks, Mimikyu." Mimikyu saluted to Acerola just as everyone notices all the other Pokémon were gone.

"My Jolteon!" Sparky exclaimed.

"My Vaporeon!" Rainer also exclaimed.

"Where's Flareon?!" Pyro questioned.

Sora looked around and sees Pikachu gone.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Sora looked over to the fountain and sees Kingler and Wartortle gone too. "And Wartortle and Kingler!"

"Cloyster's gone too!" Lana exclaimed.

"Where's Eevee?" Mikey asked.

"They took everything!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Those bastards!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Their balloon! It's getting away!" Kairi called out.

"Marowak! Bring down that balloon!" Kiawe shouted throwing his Pokéball. Marowak threw his bone at the balloon bringing it down. They all looked inside and saw it was empty.

"They're not here!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Isn't there a line they won't cross?" Sora asked.

"That'll be a dumb question to ask," Hapu stated.

"They won't get away with this!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Lycanroc! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball. Lycanroc is let out and awaits instructions. "Go on ahead and sniff around for Pikachu and the other Pokémon! Howl if you find anything!" Lycanroc nodded and started to sniff around. Lycanroc went off ahead into the town and sniffed around.

Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil were making their way into the forest when Guil started to sniff the air.

"Char?" Guil asked.

Takato, Henry, and Rika stopped and looked at Guil looking around.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked.

"Charmeleon!" Guil said leading the trio through the shrubs. "Char-Char!" Guil pointed to the Lycanroc sniffing around.

"Is that a Lycanroc?" Rika asked.

"It looks like one," Takato said.

"But it isn't the Midday Form or Midnight Form," Henry stated. "It must be a new form."

"A form that is about to be mine," Rika said taking out her Pokéball to battle the Lycanroc.

"Wait!" Henry spoke up stopping her. "It looks like it's looking for something."

"Maybe a trainer to train it," Rika stated.

"No, he's right," Takato said. "That Lycanroc is sniffing around for something else."

Lycacanroc sniffed until the scent of Pikachu and the other Pokémon hit his nostrils. Lycanroc let out a loud howl as Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Mikey, and his brothers weren't far behind. The three kids and Charmeleon saw the group run up to Lycanroc.

"Good boy," Sora said patting the wolf Pokémon on the head. "Now show us the way!" Lycanroc nodded. And lead the group to Team Rocket's path.

"We should follow them," Takato said.

"You're kidding, right?" Rika asked.

"He's right. I got some questions to ask the one with the spiky hair," Henry said.

"Fine," Rika deadpanned.

Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil went to to the group and called out to them.

"Excuse us!" Takato called out to the group. They saw the three kids and Charmeleon run up to them. "Is there something going on?"

"Some bad guys just stole all the Pokémon from our garden party," Sparky explained.

"And we're following where they went," Hapu said.

"Pokémon thieves?" Henry asked angered.

"Yeah. We'll explain on the way," Sora said. "Lycanroc, if you would." Lycanroc barked and lead the group. They managed to catch up to Team Rocket when they had just finished eating the food the stole and arguing over which stone to evolve Eevee into.

"They're fighting among themselves," Mina whispered.

"This makes it a perfect way to sneak up behind them," Sora said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"How are we gonna break them out?" Mikey asked.

"Leave that to me," Takato said turning to Guil. "Okay, Guil. Do your thing."

"Charmeleon," Guil nodded. Guil quietly went up to the caged Pokémon and shushed them, not to make a noise. The Charmeleon undid the locks and let all the Pokémon out, except for Eevee as they went over to evolve Eevee.

"Okay, Wartortle! Water Gun!" Sora called out as he and the others got out.

"Huh?!" Team Rocket gets hit by the water at once.

"This cannot be!" Jessie exclaimed.

"How did you find us all the way out here?" James asked.

"It's the first time we didn't mess up!" Meowth added.

"Maybe. But you left a trail that my Lycanroc can pick up," Sora explained. "So you can say that the nose knows." Lycanroc barks at Team Rocket.

"Aah! I thought for sure it was a perfect plan this time!" James exclaimed.

"Then we will have to settle with little Eevee then," Jessie said taking Eevee in his cage.

"Forget you, old hag! You're not settling with anything!" Rika taunted pissing Jessie off.

"W-w-w-what did you just call me?!" Jessie snarled. James and Meowth were definitely scared now.

"Jessie is really mad now," Meowth said shaking.

"Uh-huh," James agreed shaking.

"Are you ready for battle?" Jessie asked.

"O-okay," James and Meowth said.

"Arbok! Lickitung! Go!" Jessie said calling out her two Pokémon.

"Weezing! Victreebel! You join in too!" James said calling out his two Pokémon. James's Victreebel went to James and grabbed him by the head. "I love you too, but now is not the time for a love bite!" Jessie and Meowth looked at those two confused.

Sora and his friends were just as confused.

"So James made his Weepinbell evolve," Sora pointed out. "But it doesn't matter!" Sora looked over to Pikachu and Lycanroc. "Pikachu! Lycanroc! You guys ready to rumble?"

"Pika!" Pikachu stated as Lycanroc barked.

"Wait!" Sparky called out. "That is our brother's Eevee! It's our job to save him! Rainer! Pyro! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Rainer and Pyro both said at once.

"Jolteon! Move on in!" Sparky ordered.

"Vaporeon! Join the battle!" Rainer called out.

"Flareon! Attack!" Pyro ordered.

"Arbok! Poison Sting! Lickitung! Lick!" Jessie ordered as Arbok fired Poison Sting at Jolteon and Lickitung tried to lick Jolteon. Both had missed their mark.

"Jolteon! Fire your Pin Missle!" Sparky ordered as Jolteon fires Pin Missle at both Arbok and Lickitung.

"Weezing! Sludge attack! Victreebel! You use Razor Leaf!" James ordered as both Pokémon fired their attacks.

"Vaporeon! Blend in the water with Acid Armor!" Rainer ordered. Vaporeon jumps into the water and belnds perfectly with the water. Weezing and Victreebel were looking for their opponent using Sludge and Razor Leaf to find Vaporeon only to receive a surprise. "Fire Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon fires a multicolored beam at Weezing and Victreebel.

"Impressive!" Henry exclaimed.

"They're doing a number on them," Takato said.

"Charmeleon!" Guil nodded.

"Retreat!" Jessie called out carrying Eevee's cage. The rest runs with her.

"Don't let them get away! Trap them with Fire Spin!" Pyro ordered as Flareon fired Fore Spin trapping them.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Mikey, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil all watched as Team Rocket now had nowhere to go.

"We've beaten you! Now return our brother's Eevee at once!" Sparky demanded. Jessie just smirked.

"We're not done, yet!" Jessie said. "Arbok! Headbutt!" Jessie ordered as Arbok rams into Jolteon.

"No! Jolteon!" Sparky gasped.

"Weezing! Fire Sludge Wave, now!" James ordered as Weezing fires Sludge Wave to bit both Vaporeon and Flareon.

"Vaporeon!" Rainer gasped.

"Flareon!" Pyro gasped.

Jessie laughed as she had triumphed.

"So you thought you had us beat?" Meowth taunted.

"We're the champions, Team Rocket!" James called out.

"Champions, my foot!" Sora taunted. "Lycanroc!" Sora called put sending Lycanroc towards Jessie pushing her back, making her toss Eevee. "Great! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Team Rocket. Team Rocket and their Pokémon were shocked and refused to back away.

"We can't lose this battle to them!" Jessie said.

"This is our first day as champions!" James added.

"Let's get them!" Meowth said.

"They still wanna go at it?" Lillie asked.

"They really are gluttons for punishment," Sophocles stated.

Eevee was licking Mikey's face affectionately when he saw his brothers with their Pokémon. He decided to do something about it. He remembered hearing about Riku's Eevee and decided to battle as an Eevee.

"All right, Eevee! This will be our first real battle!" Mikey said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"Go!" Mikey ordered sending Eevee out to battle.

"That little guy is braver than he believed," Sora said.

"Especially after the pep talk we gave him," Kairi said.

"What is that little runt doing?" Jessie taunted.

"Move in with Tackle!" Mikey ordered as Eevee started to run fiercely and faster making Team Rocket intimidated. Eevee hits them with a strong Tackle and sends all of Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying.

"We were so close to victory!" James said flying in the air.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"And good riddance," Sora said.

"Eev," Eevee said.

"Way to go, Eevee! You did awesomely!" Mikey shouted as Eevee ran up to Mikey and licked his face affectionately.

"Good show!" Illima said.

"How was that for your first battle?" Acerola asked.

"You did great!" Sora complimented.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Mikey!" Sparky called out. "You won your very first battle by yourself!"

"And you did it without making Eevee evolve! I guess we were all wrong," Rainer said.

"You said you didn't care about battling, but you did great!" Pyro added.

"I just wanted to help everyone out," Mikey said. Mikey looked over to Kairi as she nodded, he nodded back. "I decided to become a trainer, but leaving him as an Eevee."

His brothers looked among each other.

"Are you sure, Mikey?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I didn't want Eevee to evolve at all. And I was afraid of how you would react. So I hid Eevee from you, so you wouldn't evolve Eevee," Mikey explained.

His brothers took a moment to let what he just said to them sink in and understood what he meant.

"We had no idea that's how you felt," Sparky said.

"You could have said something about it sooner," Pyro said.

"And we're sorry that we tried to force you into what you didn't want to do," Rainer added.

"But whatever you decide is okay with us. And we promise that we will never push Eevee's evolution on you again," Sparky said.

"That's great guys," Mikey beamed. Illima walked up to Mikey and handed a Mikey a plain colored stone.

"You will be needing this Everstone," Illima said. "It'll prevent your Eevee to ever evolving as long as he holds it."

"Thank you, Illima", Mikey said.

Everyone went back to the garden party to celebrate Eevee's first victory. Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil were invited to join the party as well. Guil was scarfing down the food freshly made and Takato walked up to Sora.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves earlier. My name's Takato," he introduced himself.

"Mine's Sora," he also introduced shaking Takato's hand.

"Good to meet you, Sora," Takato said.

"So what brought you and your friends here?" Sora asked.

"We were just passing by when we saw your Lycanroc. We were surprised to see one like that," Takato said.

"That surprised me as well," Sora said.

"It was a sight to beheld," Henry said walking up to them. "Anyway, my name is Henry."

"Sora," Sora simply said shaking his hand. "And what about that girl with you two?"

"You must mean Rika. She's not the friendliest girl you'll meet," Takato said.

"I guess not," Sora said chuckling. The three boys rejoined Kairi, Mikey and the Alolan nine with the celebration. "Congrats again with your first win."

"Thanks, Sora," Mikey said. "Oh, and Kairi."

"Yeah?" Kairi asked looking at him. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me put, so I picked this for you." Mikey handed her a blue flower.

"It's beautiful," Kairi said accepting the flower. "You're so sweet. I know you'll become a great Eevee trainer."

"You really think so?" Mikey asked.

"I know so," Sora said smiling. "Just keep working hard and you'll do great."

"Thanks, Sora," Mikey said. "When I do train hard, my Eevee will be as strong as Riku's Eevee, I know it."

Takato and Henry were surprised to hear about Riku and his Eevee. They wondered if they knew him.

Everyone got together for the group photo. Once the party had concluded, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on to get to Cinnabar Island for Sora's next Gym battle with Takato, Henry, and Rika joining them for a while. Over to Team Rocket, they sulked from their latest humiliation eating canned seafood. But we can leave them to sulk just for now.


	44. The Kangaskhan Kids

**Episode 44:** **The Kangaskhan Kid** **s**

A day had passed since the group had left Stone Town, and by then, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine got to know Takato and his Charmeleon Guil along with Henry and Rika. Takato asked if he knew Riku and he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all explained how they all knew him. Sora did the same thing To which Rika wanted to battle Sora to see for herself of how he handled his Lycanroc.

"You ready to go, Sora?" Rika asked.

"Anytime when you are," Sora said accepting her challenge.

Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, and Guil sat as they watched the battle about to start. Rika got her Pokéball ready.

"Okay, Ninetales! Go!" Rika said throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens to reveal Ninetales, but its coat was silverish gray and the tips of the tails were blue. Stars swirls around Ninetales as it enters battle. Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Lycanroc! Let's do it!" Sora said letting his Lycanroc out.

"You know Lycanroc has an edge in this right?" Takato asked.

"You are correct, Takato," Illima said. "Sora should have an advantage since being a Rock Type Pokémon. But that may not be the case in this."

"Ninetales! Will-O-Wisp!" Rika ordered as Ninetales fired a blue fireball at Lycanroc.

"Block that with Rock Throw!" Sora ordered as Lycanroc hurled rocks at the opposing Ninetales. The rocks hits the shiny Pokémon. "Now move in with Crunch!" Lycanroc lunged at Ninetales.

"Dodge it!" Rika called out as Ninetales avoided the attack. "Now use Sunny Day!" Ninetales's eyes glowed as the fierce sunlight start shining brightly. "Now use Solar Beam!" Ninetales fires a pure white beam right at Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc! Dodge it! Quick!" Sora called out as Lycanroc ran, but the beam hit before Lycanroc could make a proper escape. "Lycanroc!" Sora called out. Lycanroc slowly got up on his feet and growled at Ninetales.

"It still wants to battle?" Rika questioned. "Ninetales! Use Will-O-Wisp again!" Ninetales fired the blue fireball at Lycanroc again.

"Dodge it!" Sora oredered as Lycanroc avoided the fireball. "Now fire Rock Throw!" Lycanroc threw a barrage of rocks at Ninetales, not giving the evolved form of Vulpix escape. "Move in with Crush Claw!" Lycanroc swiped at the Shiny Ninetales with a powerful hit, knocking Rika's Ninetales out.

"Ninetales!" Rika shouted running up to her Ninetales. "You okay?"

"Ninetales," Ninetales responded.

"You did great," Rika said calling Ninetales back to its Pokéball. Rika looked over to Sora and walked up to him. "You're better than I thought. But don't let it get to your spiky head."

"Course not. Gotta say, you did a great job with your Ninetales by the way you battled," Sora said. Rika smiled a bit at the compliment.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine along with their new friends continued on with their journey.

Several days had passed when they came across a town for some reason they didn't have any food anywhere and the reason for that is because, they didn't have any water in the river. The group decided to help the mayor and the town to get the river flowing with water again. They find a huge patch of thorns and they find a Snorlax there and jumped to the conclusion that Snorlax was the source of the problem. They remembered an elderly hippie they met just outside the town and requested his help to get the Snorlax to wake up. It turns out the Snorlax belongs to the hippie; and all the thorns were the source of the problem. The hippie's Snorlax ate all the thorns and the town held a banquet in of Sora and his friends.

A couple of days had passed. Sora accessed his Pokédex and made the switch from Lycanroc and Kingler for Kangaskhan and Poliwag. Sora called out his two Pokémon and looked directly at Kangaskhan.

"Now let's see what Dexter has to say about you," Sora said pointing his Pokédex at Kangaskhan.

 **Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.**

"Now that's a sure fire way to get pummeled," Sora said. He looks directly at the baby sleeping in her mother's pouch. Kangaskhan takes the baby out of her pouch and handed her to Sora. "You sure you wanna do that?"

"Kangas," Kangaskhan nodded.

"Okay, if you feel that way," Sora said holding the baby in his arms. The baby suddenly wakes up and sees Sora smiling at the infant. "Hey there, little baby. Aren't you cute? Coochie Coochie Coo!" Sora tickled the baby's chin. Kairi walked up to her boyfriend.

"You are so lucky that you get to hold that little cutie like that," Kairi playfully pouted. Sora chuckled as the baby Kangaskhan climbed up to the top of his head. The baby suddenly got tickled by Sora's spiky hair. Kairi took the baby from off of Sora's head and started to coo at the baby.

"You're such a cute wittwe Kangaskhan, aren't you?" Kairi said holding her up. Sora smiled at the sight of his girlfriend playing with his Kangaskhan's baby.

"Kairi's gonna make a great mom when she does have kids someday," Sora said in his thoughts. The image of Kairi holding a little baby with Sora's spiky hair comes into Sora's head. Kairi started laughing as she held the little baby in her arms. Kairi in reality looks at Sora making his usual daydream face and giggles. "What?" Sora asked snapped out of his daydream.

"What were you just thinking about?" Kairi asked. Sora got wide-eyed at the question.

"Nothing particular," Sora lied. Kairi wasn't buying it, but she decided to leave it at that.

"Okay Sora," Kairi said walking up to her boyfriend giving him a kiss on the lips. "I can go with that."

Sora and Kairi started laughing, but unknown to the couple, a group of ball-like Pokémon were watching them. One was small and it had the top half red and the bottom half behing white, like a Pokéball. The other was larger, and had the same coloring, but the top half was white and the bottom half was red, and the eyes were bidy and they had black eyebrows. And they had mouths.

Sora and Kairi rejoined their friends and Sora challenged Illima to a battle to test out Kangaskhan.

"What do you say, Illima? One-on-one?" Sora asked.

"Of course. We never had our battle at the P-1 Grand Prix," Illima said. "And it will be most enjoyable." Illima took out his Pokéball and threw it. Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil all watched the battle about to start. Kairi had the baby Kangaskhan on her lap and Pikachu beside her. "Bewear! Go!" Illima's Pokéball lets out his Bewear as she stretches out her arms. "You may have the first move."

"Thanks, man," Sora said. "Kangaskhan! Start up with Mega Punch!"

"Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan shouted as she ththrew a punch at Bewear.

"Bewear! Block that with your paw!" Illima ordered as Kanhaskhan's attack was stopped. "Now use Hammer Arm!" Bewear swung her arms at the kangaroo Pokémon. Kangaskhan tried to block the attack, but it was a clean hit.

"Shake that off! Brick Break!" Sora ordered as Kangaskhan swung her arm at Bewear delivering a clean hit to Bewear. "Now use Dizzy Punch!" Kangaskhan landed another punch to Bewear making her confused as soon as Dizzy Punch hit.

"Try to shake it off! Use Double-Edge!" Illima ordered as Bewear charged at Kangaskhan depsite being confused.

"Use Mega Punch again!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan landed a powerful punch at Bewaer. "Now wrap it up with Seismic Toss!" Kangaskhan grabs Bewear and gives her opponent a powerful toss. Bewear landed on the ground beaten. Illima went to his fallen Pokémon.

"Are you okay, Bewear?" Illima asked. Bewear responded with a nod. "You've done a great job, my friend. You should rest up." Illima called Bewear back to her Pokéball. "Your Kangaskhan is stronger than I anticipated."

"Thanks," Sora said shaking Illima's hand. Sora and his friends were about to continue on with their journey when Sora was suddenly shocked for no particular reason. Kairi and Pikachu gasped the sight as he fell to the side. "Pikachu! Why did you just do that?!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu didn't shock you, Sora," Kairi said.

"But then who did?" Sora asked.

"Um, I think that did!" Takato said shaking pointing at what shocked Sora. He looks to see the ball Pokémon roll towards him.

"Voltorb!"

"Crap! Voltorb!" Sora winced.

"And something else too!" Sophocles said as the larger ball Pokémon rolled along the Voltorb.

"And Electrode too," Henry said.

"Where did they come from?" Mallow asked as they quickly got surrounded. Sora slowly stood up and looked around. He slowly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon surrounding them.

 **Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Pokéballs. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Pokéball remains a mystery.**

 **Electrode, the Ball Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Voltorb**

 **Type: Electric**

 **One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated.**

"There aren't any power plants around here, so what are they even doing here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But they don't look happy to see us here for a reason," Kairi said.

"It doesn't look like that we're going to make it through them," Kiawe said.

"If we make any careless moves, they might explode," Henry said.

"Don't any of you move!" aAnew voice called out. Everyone turned to see Officer Jenny pointing a rifle at Sora. "You are all under arrest for Pokémon poaching!"

"Wait a minute! We're not poachers!" Sora defended.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"Then explain what are you doing with that Kangaskhan?" Officer Jenny asked still pointing the riffle at him.

"Kangaskhan is my Pokémon! I caught it in the Safari Zone!" Sora defended.

"It's true, officer!" Kairi said.

"A likely story!" Officer Jenny said. "Voltorb! Electrode! Round them all up!"

"Stand down!" A male voice called out. She turned to see an older man walking up from behind. He wore a similar uniform to her, but but as a higher ranking officer. He also had a huge graying mustache. "These kids aren't poachers at all."

"But sir! I caught them poaching that Kangaskhan!" Officer Jenny said.

"And did you actually see them catch the Kangaskhan?" Her superior officer asked making Officer Jenny sweat at the question.

"Um, no," Officer Jenny answered.

"That boy over there doesn't look like the poaching type," he said. "And that Kangaskhan is clearly not one of ours."

"How would you have known, sir?" Officer Jenny asked her superior.

"Because that Kangaskhan isn't tagged like the others. And if he says he had caught that Kangaskhan legally, then we cannot arrest them. So again, I am ordering you to stand down now!" The superior officer said making Officer Jenny lower her riffle. He turned to the group smiling. "Sorry about that, kids. She tends to jump to conclusions without getting the facts straight. She just thought it was one of our Kangaskhan."

"It's no problem," Sora said lowering his hands with his heart still racing.

"But I must ask what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We kinda wondered in here without even knowing what this place is," Takato said.

"So we were just passing through here," Lillie said.

"We didn't mean any harm, honest!" Lana said.

"Well, I can believe that. I'm Ranger Frederick. And I would like to ask all of you to accompany me to the ranger station," Ranger Frederick said kindly. The group obliged the ranger to the station. "This happens to be a Pokémon nature reserve. So, it illegal to capture Pokémon for as long as you're within this parameter," Ranger Frederick said pointing to the map.

"Well, we're sorry that we came in without knowing what we were getting into," Sora said. "And it was a good thing we didn't catch any Pokémon here." Sora chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry," Officer Jenny said. "It's just unusual to see trainers with a Kangaskhan around here and you would assume it was one from here."

"And you all look like you didn't know, so we will let you off with a warning," Ranger Frederick said.

"Thanks for that," Takato said.

"And I have to say that your Voltorb and Electrode are well trained," Illima said.

"And why do you have so many of them here?" Rika asked.

"Voltorb and Electrode are our security system," Officer Jenny explained. "They let us know someone is in the vicinity by generating electricity towards each other and reaches to us here."

"And you have nothing to worry about. They will only explode if we ordered them to," Ranger Frederick said assuredly.

"That's very good to know," Mallow said.

"And it takes a load off of my mind," Sophocles said.

"Voltorb! Voltorb!" Voltorb called out generating electricity.

"Electrode!" Electrode did the same thing.

"It must be actual poachers in your reserve," Officer Jenny said.

"Or it could be them again," Ranger Frederick said.

"Them?" Sora asked.

"You don't suppose it's Team Rocket again?" Hapu asked.

"That or it could be Mad Ivan making his move again," Kiawe said.

"Mad Ivan?" Rika asked.

"Long story," Lana said.

"Ranger Frederick, you don't mind if we tag along just to play it safe?" Sora asked.

"It's really not permitted," Ranger Frederick reasoned.

"I don't want to break any rules myself, but we might catch whoever it is in greater numbers," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"We will try not to get in the way," Kairi said.

"Well alright. You kids can come along," Ranger Frederick said. "Let's get a move on!"

"Right!" Everyone all said at once!

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Charmeleon!" Guil added.

Everyone got into the jeeps, while Hapu called out Mudsdale, and Lillie called out Ponyta. Sora and Kairi rode on Kangaskhan's shoulders while Pikachu rode in the pouch along with the baby. They followed the Voltorb and Electrode's electric currents.

Over to an open field, they was a large group of Kangaskhan and each and everyone of them were all tagged with a different number; parent and child. And watching them were the two rustlers who tried to steal Johnny and Belle's Tauros, Ponyta, and Rapisdash.

"We've hit the jackpot!" The red bearded rustler said.

"Those Kangaskhan are worth even more moolah than bovine and equine Pokémon," the rustler with the long black hair said. "All we have to do is capture each and everyone of them!"

They took a bazooka and fired. The blast startles the Kangaskhan to stampede. The group arrived to see the stampede only for them for a huge net to pop out of the ground and capture them all.

"Ha-ha! We've got them now!" The rustler with the red beard said.

"Now let's get to work!" The rustler with the long black hair said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. Just then a boomerang is thrown and sends the Pokéball back to its owner. "What the hell?!"

"Where the hell did that come from?!" The rustler with the red beard exclaimed.

Just then, two kids appeared out of the jungle; a boy and a girl. The girl happens to be the oldest one while the boy appears to a few years younger. They both wore tarzan-style leopard skinned clothes. They cut the net letting the Kangaskhan escape.

"Where did they come from?" Sora asked watching.

"I thought this place was protected," Kairi pointed out.

"And it looks like they're doing all the protecting," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Kangaskhan," Sora's Kangaskhan also nodded.

The Kangaskhan set their attention to the rustlers and attacked them. One without a baby sends the rustlers flying in their jeep.

The two kids went to the Kangaskhan and went to the babyless Kangaskhan and rode off in her pouch. The Kangaskhan group returned to the jungle hoping it'll be somewhere else safe.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Officer Jenny, and Ranger Frederick all watched them leave.

"What was that about?" Rika asked.

"How did those little kids command those Kangaskhan like that?" Hapu asked.

"It looks like they saved the day again," Ranger Frederick said.

"Sure did," Officer Jenny said.

"Again?" Acerola asked.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Come with me back to the ranger station and I'll explain everything," Ranger Frederick said to them. Once everyone returned to the station, Ranger Frederick gave a loud sigh as he was about to tell the group the origins of the two youngsters whom appeared.

"The two kids you just saw out there today are named Tammy and Timmy; otherwise known as the Kangaskhan Kids," Ranger Frederick explained.

"Kangaskhan Kids?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Ranger Frederick said.

"Just how do you know those two to begin with?" Lana asked.

"And why are they all the way out here?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, I was a friend of their parents: Thomas and Eliza; Tammy and Tommy's mother and father. They both worked here in the reserve even before they were even born. Thomas and Eliza kept especial watch on the Kangaskhan here in the area. It was about five years ago when they been keeping tabs on some Pokémon poachers who came in the area and attempted to abduct the Kangaskhan. Thomas and Eliza did stop the poachers from doing so, causing the Kangaskhan to escape. But that cost them their lives," Ranger Frederick explained the story. Tears came from his eyes and started crying. Officer Jenny took out a tissue and handed it to him.

"Here's a tissue for you, sir," Officer Jenny said handing it to him. He took the tissue and blew.

"I'm sorry. Just thinking about those two is a real tearjerker for me," Ranger Frederick said.

"It's okay," Sora said feeling sorry for Tammy and Timmy. Kairi wasn't doing so well as tears came from her eyes. "So what happened to Tammy and Timmy afterwards?"

"We were going to send them off into an orphanage and hoped they could be adopted by loving parents, but they ran away into the reserve before we did anything about it. They've been living with those Kangaskhan since," Ranger Frederick said. "I figured that they took pity on those two and decided to adopt Tammy and Timmy themselves."

"And what about the poachers who tried to take them?" Takato asked.

"We did arrest them. And they were charged with Pokémon poaching and manslaughter," Officer Jenny said. "And they're serving six life sentences for it."

"So heavy," Mina said.

"It sure is," Ranger Frederick agreed. "They loved the Kangaskhan just as much as their parents did. There were some who tried to get Tammy and Timmy away from them, but every attempt ended up with them being sent to the hospital."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Guil Henry, and Rika looked among themselves and nodded.

"Why don't we just go and look for them for you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I don't think you kids are up for it," Ranger Frederick said.

"I know we're asking for much, but we can try to convince them to come with us," Sora said.

"Sora's right. It's the least we can do to help make up for accidentally trespassing," Kairi said.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu chipped in.

Everyone else started to voice their own opinions on the matter, then Ranger Frederick sighed.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you," Ranger Frederick said.

"Great! Let's go," Sora said taking out Kangaskhan' Safari Ball and letting Kangaskhan out. Sora and Kairi got on her shoulders again while Pikachu rode in the pouch once more. Hapu rode on Mudsdale's back with Takato riding on the rear, and Lillie riding on her Ponyta with Guil riding on the rear as well.

They wondered through the reserve keeping their eyes open for them.

"Where could they be?" Mallow asked.

"They could pop out at any moment," Rika said.

"She's right. Best keep your eyes open," Kiawe said.

They looked around they all heard a small whimpering sound. Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Do you hear that?" Kairi asked.

The group approached the source of the sound and found an injured baby Kangaskhan.

"A baby Kangaskhan," Takato pointed out.

"Charmeleon," Guil said.

"Poor little one," Mallow said.

"Better get some Super Potion ready," Henry said taking out the Super Potion. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. This'll sting a little at first, but it'll heal your wounds faster." Henry sprayed the potion on the baby. The baby Kangaskhan squealed not liking the stinging sensation. Then a boomerang comes flying out of the jungle.

"Henry! Duck!" Lillie shouted as everyone ducked their heads, but Takato gets hit on the head, nearly knocking his goggles off his head.

Just then, Tammy and Timmy jumped down from the trees with boomerang in hand.

"How dare you hurt the little Kangaskhan!" Tammy hissed.

"That makes you bad guys!" Timmy also snarled.

"No we didn't! We were helping her because she was injured," Kairi said to the kids. Kairi climbed down and went up to the kids. "You should apologize!"

"Why should we apologize?" Timmy asked.

"We were doing fine without the likes of you coming in here and take our famiy!" Tammy snapped at the group.

"Tammy! Timmy!" Ranger Frederick said. "It's me. Frederick. I was a friend of your mom and dad. And I know you ran away because of what I tried to do," Ranger Frederick said. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take care of you by myself."

"The Kangaskhan took care of us," Tammy said. "They protected us just like we're protecting them!"

"So we're keeping bad people away from our family!" Timmy added.

"The Kangaskhan wouldn't try to get rid of us like you tried to!" Tammy said.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, kids," Ranger Frederick said. "Just come with me back to the station and I promise that I'll do everything to make it right for you. All I am asking that you give me a chance to do it." Ranger Frederick held out his hand to the two kids. "Please."

The two kids were skeptical about his offer. They felt hurt and betrayed by him trying to send them into an orphanage against their will. Just as they were about to answer, Officer Jenny arrived in her jeep.

"Sir! It's the poachers again! They're back!" Officer Jenny said.

"We can discuss this later. We must stop those poachers!" Ranger Frederick said.

"Right!" Sora and his friends all said.

Tammy and Timmy jumped into the trees and leapt from branch to branch rushing to where the wild Kangaskhan are occupying. Sora and Kairi climbed back to his Kangaskhan as everyone rushed tonthe scene.

The two rustlers drove in with a mechanical Kangaskhan on the top.

"Let's get the show on the road!" The rustler with the red beard said. "Now to do an impression of an injured Kangaskhan." He grabbed the speaker in the jeep and did his thing. **"Kangaskhan! Kangaskhan! Kangaskhan! Kangaskhan!"**

That drew the attention of the other Kangaskhan heard the distress call. The one without a baby tried to tell them that it's a fake, but it was no use. They all rushed to help their "comrade" but they don't realize it's a trap.

The rustler with the long black hair took out a Pokéball and let out a Weepinbell.

"Okay Weepinbell! Use your Sleep Powder to put them to sleep," he ordered. Weepinbell let out a huge wave of blue sparkling powder comes out of Weepinbell's mouth putting all of the Kangaskhan asleep. "Now that they're asleep now, we can make our catch!"

Both rustlers were about to make their move when a bolt of electricity zaps in front of them.

"What the?!" The rustler with the red beard exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?!" The rustler with the long black hair also exclaimed.

"From us!" Sora called out. The rustlers turned and saw Sora and Kairi ride in with Sora's Kangaskhan followed by their friends.

"It's those damn kids again!" The rustler with the red beard recognized.

"They foiled our plan last time, but they won't stop us this time!" The rustler with the long black hair said.

"Right you are!" The red bearded rustler said taking out his Pokéball and threw it. "Raticate! Go!" The Pokéball let's out a large Raticate and snarls on entrance. The other rustler took out a Pokéball of his own and threw it.

"Dodrio! Join the fun!" The rustler with the long black hair ordered as a Dodrio popped out. Sora and Kairi climbed down.

"Okay, Kangaskhan! Move in!" Sora said taking Pikachu and the baby out of the pouch.

"Kangas, Kangas!" Kangaskhan roared.

"I'm joining in too!" Ranger Frederick said. "Go Tangrowth!" Ranger Frederick said taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. The ball lets out a large Pokémon that seems similar to Tangela, but larger and has three fingers on each hand. The fingers are tipped with pink. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the large Pokémon.

 **Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Tangela**

 **Type: Grass**

 **It ensnares prey by extending arms made of vines. Losing arms to predators does not trouble it.** **Its vines grow so profusely that, in the warm season, you can't even see its eyes.**

"Tangrowth! Ancient Power!" Ranger Frederick ordered as Tangrowth sends out a silver see-through stone at the oppents.

"Dodge it!" Both rustlers called out. Raticate and Dodrio moved just in time.

"Raticate! Use your Crunch attack on that punk's Kangaskhan!" The red bearded rustler ordered as Raticate moved in to deliver a powerful bite attack on Kangaskhan.

"Use Dizzy Punch!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan punched Raticate hard as swirls of stars go around the head. "Grab Raticate and give it a Seismic Toss!" Kangaskhan grabbed Raticate and swirls around the air and throws Raticate on the ground.

"Dodrio! Use Brave Bird!" The rustler with the long black hair ordered as Dodrio jumped in the air as its body became surrounded by a blue aura and rushed towards Tangrowth, taking a bird's form.

"Tangrowth! Dodge!" Ranger Frederick ordered making the large Vine Pokémon jump un the air. "Now use Power Whip!" Tangrowth smacked Dodrio hard on the body making Dodrio's attack miss. "Ancient Power!" Tangrowth fired Ancient Power right at the Dodrio and sends it towards Sora's Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan! Mega Punch!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan landed a powerful punch on Dodrio and sends it towards their trainers.

"Why you!" The red bearded rustler roared.

"You'll pay for that!" The black haired rustler said.

Before they could do anything about it, Tammy and Timmy appeared again and fired a barrage of rotten fruit at the rustlers. Sora looked over to the two siblings and smiled.

"Hey, that looks fun! Give me one!" Sora called out. The two kids obliged by handing Sora one and he joined in. Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil joined in pelting the rustlers and their Pokémon with rotten fruit. "You give up?"

"We give up," the rustlers said.

With that said, the rustlers were apprehended by Ranger Frederick and Officer Jenny. Tammy and Timmy even joined the group as they returned to the station.

"Thanks so much for your help," Officer Jenny said.

"We simply don't know how to repay you," Ranger Frederick said.

"You don't have to thank us," Sora said.

"We're just glad everything worked out at the end," Takato said.

"Well, not everything," Ranger Frederick corrected the goggled boy. He turned to Tammy and Timmy. "Tammy, Timmy. I'm not asking you to forgive me since it seems impossible, but the least you can do is let me take care of you. And I promise that I won't ever try to send you away. I also promise that the Kangaskhan will always be your family. So can you at least give me a chance?"

Tammy and Timmy looked at the man and saw tears flowing from his eyes. They could see that he was being sincere and gave him their answer with a warm hug.

"Thank you!" Tammy and Timmy said.

Everyone smiled at the sight. Sora and his friends took their leave saying their goodbyes to the newly form family. Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil said their goodbyes to the group and went their own way as well. They all knew it wasn't going to be the last they see of each other. The wild Kangaskhan watched the two groups leave their own ways and smiled.

They continued on with their journey as new adventures awaits them along the way.


	45. The Song of Jigglypuff

**Episode 45: The** **Song of Jigglypuff**

Several days had passed since Sora and his friends parted ways with Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil. Sora had exchanged Kangaskhan for his Salandit.

The group continued on when the group was approached by a hiker. The Hiker challenged Sora to a battle to which he accepted. The hiker sent out his first Pokémon.

"Machop! Let's go!" The hiker called out throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball unleashes a Machop as it flexes its muscles. Sora made his choice too.

"Poliwag! Let's go!" Sora throws his Dive Ball letting out his Poliwag. "Okay, Poliwag! Start up with Water Gun!" Poliwag fired Water Gun at the opposing Machop.

"Machop! Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" The hiker called out as Machop moves in to deliver a strong chop.

"Poliwag, you dodge it!" Sora ordered as Poliwag moves out of the way in time. "Smack Machop good with Double Slap!" Poliwag moved and slapped Machop good on the face.

"Machop! Use Thunder Punch!" The hiker ordered as Machop delivered Thunder Punch on Poliwag, dealing heavy damage.

"Shake it off, Poliwag! Use Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered as Poliwag fired Bubble Beam at Machop. Machop manages to dodge the bubbles.

"Good work on the dodges! Now use Thunder Punch again!" The hiker called out. Machop strikes at the tadpole Pokémon good knocking him out. Sora ran up to his Poliwag.

"You okay, Poliwag?" Sora asked.

"Poliwag," Poliwag responded.

"You did great even if you lost. You should rest up for a while," Sora said calling Poliwag back into his Dive Ball. He pulls out a regular Pokéball and throws it. "Okay, Ivysaur! Go for it!" The Pokéball opens letting Ivysaur enter the battle. The hiker calls Machop back and pulls out an Ultra Ball.

"You should try this out for size! Rhydon! Go!" The hiker throws his Ultra Ball letting out his Rhydon. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon in front of him.

 **Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rhyhorn**

 **Type: Ground/Rock**

 **Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It is used for destroying rocks and boulders. This Pokémon occasionally rams into streams of magma, but the armor-like hide prevents it from feeling the heat.**

"So it's the evolved form of Rhyhorn is it?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away. "Ivysaur can whip your Rhydon good!"

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivysaur!"

"Don't bet on that, kid! My Rhydon dosen't scare easily," the Hiker said. "Rhydon! Ice Punch attack!" Rhydon moves in to deliever Ice Punch to Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, dodge!" Sora called out as Ivysaur moved out the way before the attack hit. "Use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur fired the leaves at Rhydon getting hit good. "Now use Vine Whip!" Ivysaur extened his vines and smacked Rhydon hard. Rhydon was down for the count.

"Not bad, kiddo!" The hiker said calling Rhydon back. "Now let's see how you handle my next one! Golem! Go!" The hiker sends out his Golem. Sora decided to stick with Ivysaur since Grass Types has an edge over Rock Types. "Golem! Heavy Slam!" Golem jumps in the air and comes down with such ferocity.

"This is bad! Heavy Slam can do heavy damage considered by Golem's weight," Lillie said.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Dodge it, Ivysaur!" Sora called out as Ivysaur moved out of the way before Golem's attack made a landing. "Now use Solar Beam!" Ivysaur started to build up energy in the flower on his back. The hiker knew what was coming.

"Golem! Heavy Slam again!" The hiker called out. Golem jumped in the air to deliver a devastating hit on Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur shouted as he fired Solar Beam right at the megaton Pokémon. Golem rolled into a few trees, breaking them as Golem rolled. Its trainer ran up to Golem.

"You okay, Golem?" The Hiker asked.

"Golem," Golem nodded.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. You'll always be rock-hard to me," The Hiker said making his Golem feel better. He called Golem back to its Pokéball and congratulated Sora on his victory. He shook his hand. "You're a tough cookie to break, kid."

"You're pretty rock-solid yourself," Sora said making the hiker laugh.

"You raised that Ivysaur pretty well. Hell, my Golem is nothing to sneeze at, but your Ivysaur isn't either," the hiker said.

Afger the hiker had left, they continued on with their journey to reach Cinnabar Island when they spotted something.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sora pointed at something. Everyone stopped and spotted a pink rounded Pokémon with blue eyes and a tuft of hair.

"Oh my gosh! A Jigglypuff!" Kairi gushed at the sight. "So cute!"

"Jigglypuff, huh?" Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Igglybuff**

 **Type: Normal/Fairy**

 **Jigglypuff's vocal cords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy.**

"A singing Pokémon," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "And a Fairy Type will make a great addition to the team! Okay, Salandit! Go for it!" Sora took out Salandit's Safari Ball and let her out. "Okay Salandit! Use Scratch!" Sora ordered as Salandit scratched at the Balloon Pokémon. Jigglypuff was sent flying to a nearby tree and hit it pretty hard. Jigglypuff then started to cry. Sora ran to Jigglypuff. "Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean anything by it."

"Jigglypuff," Jigglupuff sniffled.

"Sssalandit," Salandit said apologetic.

"The Pokédex did say Jigglypuff can sing a song," Kairi said. "Why don't you sing for us? Just sing a happy little melody for us?"

"Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff shook its head.

"Oh, why not?" Kairi asked.

"Could it be that Jigglypuff can't sing at all?" Illima asked. Jigglypuff nodded confirming it.

"What? A Jigglypuff that can't sing?" Sora asked in disbelief. "That's a shame!"

"Is that why she didn't attack?" Kairi asked.

"That could be possible," Kiawe said.

"Besides, who would want a Jigglypuff that can't sing?" Sophocles asked making Jigglypuff cry.

"Sophocles! That was terrible!" Mallow chided him.

"Yeah, that was a mean thing to say!" Lana added.

"Uncalled for," Mina also said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sorry okay?" Sophocles defended.

"But the least we can do it help her sing," Sora suggested.

"That's a good idea," Lillie agreed.

"Jigglypuff! Puff! Jigglypuff! Puff, Puff, Puff!" Jigglypuff beamed rubbing against Kairi's leg.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by Team Rocket who appears to be beaten up for some reason.

"It looks like those kids found a Jigglypuff," James said looking through his binoculars.

"A Jigglypuff?" Meowth questioned.

"I hear people fall asleep whenever a Jigglypuff starts singing," Jessie said.

"And that gives me an idea!" Meowth said making Jessie and James turn to him.

"So Meowth," James started.

"What's your idea?" Jessie said.

"We can get that Jigglypuff to sing for everybody in Neon Town and then we can rob them blind!" Meowth said.

"I love that idea!" Jessie said.

"It'll be payback to those punks in that city!" James said.

"And then they'll learn not to mess with us!" Meowth said.

"Finally! Team Rocket will have the revenge that we richly deserve!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth cheered as they agreed.

(Flashback, it was last night in Neon Town)

Team Rocket walked down the streets of Neon Town taking a small break from pursuing Sora and his friends.

"I just love all these bright lights!" Meowth said as a random guy bumped into James.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" James hissed at him.

"Oh yeah!" The guy snarled beating James up. "You bump into me and you have the balls to start complaining?!"

"You walked into him!" Jessie snapped at him when an obese woman bumped into Jessie from behind.

"That hurt! I'll make you pay for that, you scrawny bitch!" the obese woman yelled giving Jessie a spanking. Jessie and James were getting beaten bad as Meowth just stood there with his jaw hanging.

"I think we should prepare for trouble!" Meowth said.

(Back to the present)

Jessie and James switched out of their usual uniforms and into what look like sailors.

"Greetings all of you Pokémon pip squeaks!" Jessie greeted through a microphone.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all turned to see Team Rocket in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding," Sora said in a facepalm.

"What are you doing here?" Kiawe asked annoyed.

"Pumping out to the max!" James said turning up the volume. Music started playing as Team Rocket started singing their song.

(Jessie and James)

 _You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong._

 _We're tired of our motto so we thought we try a song!_

(Jessie)

 _Jessie!_

(James)

 _James!_

( _Jessie and James)_

 _The speed of light, prepare to fight!_

(Meowth)

 _Meowth, that's right!_

(James)

 _I am the handsome one!_

(Jessie)

 _I'm the gorgeous one!_

(Jessie and James)

 _Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!_

(All)

 _We want to capture Pikachu. We hope to do it quick. And when we do we'll be the new stars of this...fanfic!_

After the song ended, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all looked at them totally confused.

"What was that?" Sora asked looking at his girlfriend shrugging her shoulders.

"Meowth! Your timing was a little off!" Jessie said.

"My pitch was perfect!" Meowth argued.

"So what's your hair brain scheme this time?" Acerola asked.

"We need Jigglypuff to sing its little lullabyes for us," Jessie answered.

"Her little lullabyes?" Kairi asked.

"Jigglypuff is gonna sing Team Rocket right to the top!" James said speaking through his microphone.

"No way that's gonna happen!" Sora said looking at Salandir. "Salandit! Go in there!"

"Sslandit!" Salandit said moving in for battle.

"Weezing! Poison Gas attack!" James ordered.

"Salandit! Use your Dragon Pulse!" Sora called out as she opened her mouth and fired a purplish turquoise beam of energy in the shape of a dragon and hits Weezing along with the rest of Team Rocket, sending them packing.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled when they're sent flying through the trees.

"And good riddance to those three," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all worked together on trying to get Jigglypuff to sing a song They tried with different songs, but nothing they tried worked. But Illima had an idea.

"Come with me, everyone. I think I know what's going on," Illima said. He led his friends through the woods.

"What exactly are we looking for, Illima?" Hapu asked.

"You'll see in a moment," Illima said looking around. "Ah, there it is!" Illima went up to a tree and picked a fruit. "A healer fruit!"

"A healer fruit?" Sora asked.

"I've never heard of it either," Lillie said.

"What's so special about this?" Hapu asked.

"It is said this fruit has juice that can heal the throat of anything that eats it. So if Jigglypuff eats it, then her throat can be strong enough to let it sing," Illima said.

"Good thinking!" Kairi said.

"Give it a try, Jigglypuff!" Illima said.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff beamed as she took a bite of the fruit. Jigglypuff swallowed the piece of fruit and sang a harmonious tune.

(Jigglypuff)

 _"_ _Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-ypuff!"_

"That did it!" Sora said.

"You're right!" Kairi also said. "Now how about that song, Jigglypuff?"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff beamed.

Jigglypuff took a deep breath and started singing. As Jigglypuff was singing Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all fell asleep to the melody. Team Rocket sneaks in with a radio and a microphone.

"Good thinking, Jessie. Why go through the trouble of capturing Jigglypuff..." Meowth stated.

"...when we really want its voice?" Jessie finished.

"We'll just record it and use it ourselves!" James said.

"We've got it made!" Meowth said as Team Rocket were getting closer.

"It's over there!" James said.

"Time to record!" Jessie said as James moved the microphone through the grass to get Jigglypuff's voice on radio. Jigglypuff stopped singing and saw everyone asleep. Jigglypuff tried to wake everyone up, but no one budged.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff puffed up and pulled out a marker out of Sora's backpack and started to scribble on everyone's faces. Jigglypuff giggled at the silly doodles on everybody's faces as she heard snoring from the grass. Jigglypuff went over to see Team Rocket fast asleep as well. Jigglypuff tried to wake them up by slapping them silly. The balloon Pokémon then started to scribble on their faces as well.

Sora and his friends woke up with pretty big yawns.

"That was some nap," Sora said sleepily.

"It sure was," Kairi agreed.

The couple looked at each other and started laughing at the doodles.

"What happened to your face?" Sora asked laughing.

"What happened to your face?" Kairi also asked laughing.

The Alolan nine all started laughing at the doodles on their faces. Kairi stopped laughing and saw Jigglypuff PO'd.

"What's the matter, Jigglypuff?" Kairi asked.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said hotly.

"You don't think it's because we fell asleep while Jigglypuff was singing, right?" Sora asked.

"No way!" Kiawe said. "Why would she be mad at something like that?"

"Would you like it if someone took a nap while you were singing?" Sora asked. Kiawe was about to argue back, but he paused knowing he had a point.

"Sorry about falling asleep like that, Jigglypuff," Kairi said.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff spat.

"Why don't we try our Pokémon!" Sophocles suggested. "At least they wouldn't fall asleep!"

"Good thinking, Sophocles!" Lana said.

Sora and the Alolan nine took out their Pokémon and let Jigglypuff sing for them. But unfortunately, the results were all the same when they all were asleep.

"So much for that idea," Sora said looking at the sleeping Pokémon.

"Wait! Why not your Psyduck, Sora?" Sophocles suggested.

"Psyduck? He's at Professor Oak's lab, remember?" Sora reminded him.

"But you can make exchange your Pokémon by using your Pokédex, remember?" Sophocles pointed out. Sora smacked the side of his own head.

"Duh! Of course!" Sora called back his sleeping Salandit and exchanged her for Psyduck. Sora called out Psyduck. "Okay, Psyduck. Jigglypuff will sing a song for you so you have to stay awake, okay?"

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"Okay Jigglypuff! Do your thing!" Sora gave the word. Jigglypuff sang again. Psyduck stares at Jigglypuff while Sora and his friends fell asleep again. Jigglypuff stopped singing. Everyone woke up and saw Psyduck still standing. "Hey! Psyduck is still awake! You did good, buddy!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff huffed in anger.

"What's the matter now?" Sora asked. "Psyduck stayed awake and listened to the whole thing!" Jigglypuff looked away. Sora tapped Psyduck on the head only to to fall on his side. "You have got to be kidding me! Psyduck is just asleep with his eyes opened?!"

"Well, Psyduck was too dopey to tell if he was awake or asleep to tell," Sophocles said.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sora asked sarcastically.

Team Rocket woke up and screamed at what they saw. They had doodles on their faces like Sora and his friends did earlier. They started to rub the ink off their faces.

"Who did this?!" James asked rubbing the markwr ink of his face.

"How dare they!" Jessie exclaimed rubbing the ink off of her face.

"We should check and see if we got it on tape!" Meowth said.

"Good idea," Jessie and James said turning on the recorder.

Turns out to be a recording them snoring along with smacking sounds.

"It's just us snoring!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What the hell are we gonna do with that?!" Meowth exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all looked at Jigglypuff as she just pouted.

"What else can we do for her?" Sora asked.

"It must be frustrating to have a beautiful voice and have no one listen to the whole song," Mallow said.

"Wait a minute! There should be a town just close from here!" Illima realized pulling out the map. "And here it is! Neon Town!"

"That's a great idea!" Sora said.

"It's not too far from here! Let's go!" Acerola said.

"Now you can have a whole town who will listen to you sing!" Kairi beamed.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff also beamed.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine set off for Neon Town, unawre that Team Rocket was listening to the whole thing.

"Did you hear that?" Meowth asked.

"Those fools are going to do what we had in mind for that sleepless town!" Jessie said.

"With enemies like that, who needs friends?" James smirked.

They got started asking around only find everyone was just plain rude.

"Man, this place is full of nothing but jerks," Sora said disgusted.

"Worse than jerks," Mallow said.

"Makes me glad we didn't stop by here before," Kairi added.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Just as they were about to keep going a truck pulls up with Jessie and James disguised as 1980's rockers.

"Hi, we heared you're looking for an outdoor stage," Jessie said in an English accent.

"Yeah, that's right. We are," Kairi said.

"Then you can go ahead and use ours if you want to," James said disguising his voice.

Team Rocket opened the back of the truck to reveal an outdoor stage.

"This is perfect! You sure this is okay?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing, luv. We love to showcase for new talent," Jessie said.

"Crank this thing up to eleven," James said.

"This is just great!" Lillie said.

"Yeah, thanks," Mina said.

"Finally, someone here who's nice," Sora said. Jessie and James were snickering. Everyone got the lights on and the stage set. "Now that everything is good to go, we can put on the main attraction!"

"This is your moment to shine," Kairi said smiling.

"Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said in glee, getting all excited.

"How sweet! Now everyone in town will hear," Jessie said.

"And afterwards, the town is ours for the taking!" James added.

"Hey! Don't forget the earplugs!" Meowth said plugging his ears.

"Oh, our earplugs, of course!" Jessie said as she and James plugged their ears as well.

Jigglypuff got on stage and started to sing for the whole town. The whole town started to hear Jigglypuff's voice then started get drowsy from listening to the song.

"It worked, everyone is hearing Jigglypuff's song," Sora yawned and fell asleep. Sora slept alongside Kairi and she started clinging to Sora.

"I don't think our ears are quite plugged up enough," Jessie said drowsy.

Jigglypuff's song put the entire town asleep and snoring soundly.

"Puff? PUFF!" Jigglypuff was really pissed now as Jigglypuff started to doodle on the faces of everyone in town. Jigglypuff doodled as fast as she leapt to each person she met. But in the next morning, Sora and his friends woke up. Sora gave a big yawn.

"Man that was a great nap," Sora said stretching his arms. "Huh?" Sora looked around and saw everyone waking up as well, and everyone all had doodles on their faces. "Oh no! Everyone fell asleep!"

"Jigglypuff's song is even more powerful than any of us thought," Illima said.

The townspeople started to apologize to one another. Sora and his friends didn't know how to make this out. Last night everyone was rude to one another; yelling and fighting, and then suddenly their nicer to each other.

"Did I miss something here?" Sora asked.

"It would seem a lack of sleep may have been the cause of it," Lillie pointed out.

"You might be right, Lillie," Illima said. "Jigglypuff's song must have made everyone nicer to each other."

"That could be it," Sora agreed. "But where did Jigglypuff go?"

"Probably mad for everyone falling asleep through the song," Kairi said.

"I guess," Sora said as he hung his head. "And I wanted to catch it too!" Kairi put her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that feel better?" Kairi asked.

"Only if it's from you, Kairi," Sora smiled.

Even Team Rocket seems nicer for a reason; but it won't last. They were happily marching out of Neon City.

"We've failed again," Jessie said smiling. "The earplugs didn't even work."

"But the sky is blue and the air is so fresh!" James added.

"Isn't life great?" Meowth asked in a chipper mood. Team Rocket laughed happily as they marched out of town despite their plan failing again.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine made it outside of Neon Town and continued on to Cinnabar Island for Sora's seventh Gym battle. Just then, the group was approached by a tall bulky boy wearing overalls.

"Hey there. The guy with the Pikachu! You any good in a battle?" The bulky boy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"Let's you and me have ourselves a battle," he proposed. "I'm gonna need the excercise!"

"Same here!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball.

"Alright Machoke! Get in there!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Machoke.

"Charmeleon! Go for it!" Sora said letting out his Charmeleon. "Start up with Slash!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon charged towards Machoke getting ready to swipe.

"You move in with Focus Punch!" The bulky boy ordered as Machoke charged towards Charmeleon. Machoke focused its energy in its fist and let one out to hit Charmeleon. Both attacks hit. Charmeleon and Machoke were sent back. "Bulk Up! Then follow with Cross Chop!" The bulky boy ordered as Machoke moved in crossing his arms and heads towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon tried to dodge, but he got hit bad. Sora wasn't going to call it quits yet.

"Charmeleon! Use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered as Charmeleon leapt towards Machoke and gave it a fiery bite on its right arm. "Finish it with Flamethrower!" Charmeleon fired Flamethrower right at Machoke knocking the muscular Pokémon put. Charmeleon turned to Sora and gave him a Flamethrower in the face. "I love you too, Charmeleon, but can we not have this kind of love?"

"Machoke, return!" The bulky boy said calling Machoke back. "Not bad there. But I ain't gonna throw in the towel yet!" He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Hitmonchan! Go!" His Pokéball lets out a Hitmonchan and started to punch the air. Sora shook off the cinges and pulled out Charmeleon's Pokéball.

"Okay, Charmeleon, return!" Sora said calling Charmeleon back. He pulled out his Dive Ball all and threw it. "Poliwag! It's your turn!" Sora's Poliwag enters the battle. "Poliwag! Bubble Beam!" Poliwag fires a barrage of bubbles at the punching Pokémon.

"Hitmonchan, dodge it! Use Mega Punch!" The bulky boy ordered as Hitmonchan landed a powerful punch.

"Poliwag! Use Double Slap!" Sora ordered as Poliwag slapped Hitmonchan hard on the face. "Now use Water Gun!" Poliwag fired Water Gun sending Hitmonchan back to its trainer. He called Hitmonchan back and took another one.

"Okay, Hitmonlee! Go for it!" The bulky boy threw his third Pokéball and lets out his Hitmonlee as it starts to kick the air.

"Okay, Poliwag! Come on back! Sora said calling Poliwag back. He took put another Pokéball and threw it. "Ivysaur! Go for it!" The Pokéball opens and lets Ivysaur out. "Tackle!" Ivysaur charges at Hitmonlee.

"Use Double Kick!" The Bulky Boy ordered as Hitmonlee swung its legs at Ivysaur. Hitmonlee's kicks misses their target. "Okay then, try Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumps in the air and heads towards Ivysaur.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora called out as Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf right at Hitmonlee obstructing its focus and crashes into a nearby tree. Hitmonlee falls on its back totally beaten.

The bulky boy calls Hitmonlee back and walks up to Sora shaking his hand.

"You did great," he said shaking Sora's hand.

"Thanks," Sora said.

The bulky boy left and thanked him for the great battle.

Sora and his friends continued on with their journey, unaware of Jigglypuff following the group. I just hope that they just watch out for her because they will never know when Jigglypuff will just show up. Only one way to find out, though.


	46. The Stun Spore Detour

**Episode** **46:** **The Stun Spore Detour**

A few days went by since meeting Jigglypuff and stopping by Neon Town, the group made a stop for the night as Sora had exchanged Charmeleon and Psyduck for the two Nidoran.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were making a stop when they were approached by a young man holding a bug net.

"Hey there! You interested in a battle with me?" the bug catcher asked.

"Is that an offer?" Sora asked.

"An offer you have to be crazy to refuse!" The bug catcher said taking out a Pokéball.

"I might as well take you up for that challenge," Sora said taking out a Pokéball as well. "Ivysaur! Go for it!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur said entering the starting battle.

"Then go for it, Beedrill!" The bug catcher shouted letting out his Beedrill. "Beedrill! Use Twineedle!" Beedrill dove in with the attack ready to make a strike at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur! Dodge it and strike back with Tackle!" Sora ordered. Ivysaur avoided Beedrill's attack and gave a strong Tackle at Beedrill. "Now hit it with Vine Whip!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur whipped at Beedrill with his vines and pretty hard.

"Beedrill! Fire Pin Missle!" The bug catcher ordered. Beedrill fired pins right at Ivysaur.

"You fire Razor Leaf!" Sora called out as Ivysaur fired Razor Leaf at Beedrill's Pin Missle. The two attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"Okay, Beedrill! Dive in with Fell Stinger!" the bug catcher ordered. Beedrill dove in with the stinger on its rear and moved in for a devastating sting.

"Ivysaur! Dodge it! Quick!" Sora called out making Ivysaur move before the attack could hit. Beedrill got stuck in the ground and struggled to get loose. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur fired Razor Leaf right at Beedrill knocking it out.

"Return, Beedrill!" the bug catcher said calling Beedrill back and taking out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Scyther! Go for it!" He threw his Pokéball and lets out a Scyther, but this one had a bit of maroon on the limbs and the wings were painted blue. Stars swirls around Scyther upon entering battle.

"Come back, Ivysaur!" Sora said calling Ivysaur back and looked over to Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu! You're up!"

"Pika!" Pikachu went in to battle Scyther.

"Scyther! You use Fury Cutter!" the bug catcher ordered as Scyther went in to swipe at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran pass Scyther. The mantis Pokémon tried to hit Pikachu, but he easily dodged the attacks.

"Scyther! You use Double Team!" The bug catcher ordered. Scyther made several copies of itself and surrounded Pikachu very quickly. Pikachu looked around trying to figure out which was the real one.

"Use Iron Tail!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped and swung his tail, but it was just a copy. Pikachu tried again, but everyone he hit weren't the real one. Sora was growing frustrated with this.

"Great Scyther! Now use Hyper Beam!" The bug catcher ordered as Scyther fired a powerful beam to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu remembered a trick he used when he battled Lt. Surge's Raichu. Pikachu used his tail to give him an extra boost in the air making Hyper Beam miss. "You did it!"

"What?! No way!" The bug catcher exclaimed in shock.

"Now give Scyther a Thunderbolt to go!" Sora called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Scyther knocking the mantis Pokémon out. He called back Scyther and ran off crying.

"Wah! I'll remember this!" The bug catcher said running off.

"Okay," Sora said as he knew he obviously won the battle. But he decided to put that behind him and help his friends set up camp.

Sora decided to do some training with the his two Nidoran hoping to teach them some new moves.

"Okay, guys! Let's get to work! Nidoran Male! Let's work on getting you to learn Drill Run. Nidoran Female, we can work on getting you to learn Poison Jab. Dratini we can practice more with your Dragon Rush. Poliwag, we need more work on you. So let's go!"

Just as his Pokémon were about to practice, Team Rocket shows up again.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Not again," Sora deadpanned.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also deadpanned.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"How many times are we gonna go over this?" Sora asked annoyed.

"As many times as we like," James said.

"Now just hand over Pikachu like a good little brat," Jessie said.

"When will you learn?" Sora asked. "Everytime we danced, you get dipped."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"The scoreboard is one-sided," Jessie admitted.

"But this time we will be the winners," James said.

"Now that you're alone, we will have the upper hand!" Jessie said as she and James took out their Pokéballs and tossed them. "Arbok! Go!"

"You get in there too, Victreebel!" James shouted letting Arbok and Victreebel out. Victreebel once again chomps on his head. "Must we do this every time?!"

"Arobok! Move in with Crunch!" Jessie ordered as Arbok charged right in.

"Nidoran Male! You use Horn Attack!" Sora ordered as the male Nidoran struck at Arbok with his horn. James manged to get Victreebel of him.

"Victreebel! Vine Whip attack!" James ordered as Victreebel swung at its opponents.

"Nidoran Female! You use Fury Swipes!" Sora ordered as the female Nidoran swiped at Victreebel. "Great! Nidoran Male! Try using Drill Run!" The male Nidoran ran fast and spins into a rapid circle hitting Arbok right on the money. "Nidoran Female! Try Poison Jab!" The Female Nidoran leapt at Victreebel with her claw emitting a purple energy hitting the flycatcher Pokémon good. "Both Nidoran! Double Kick!" The Nidoran gave Arbok and Victreebel an incredible kick sending them right back at Team Rocket.

"Why you!" Jessie snarled.

"Okay Poliwag! Water Gun!" Sora ordered as Poliwag fired Water Gun at Team Rocket. "Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and jumped in the air. "PikaCHU!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Team Rocket giving them an extra charge since being wet. The balloon explodes and sends them flying in the air.

"It looks like our surprise attack was all wet," James groaned.

"Just like we are," Meowth added.

"It's just not fair!" Jessie exclaimed.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Thanks for the exercise, Team Rocket!" Sora called out. "That was actually a workout!" Sora looked to his team. "Great job, guys." Sora smiled as his two Nidoran kissed each other and started to evolve. "Whoa!" Sora was surprised to watch them evolve at once. Both his Nidoran were now Nidorina and Nidorino. "That's great you two!" Sora hugged his newly evolved Pokémon. "You two love birds evolved at once! Kairi and the others are gonna surprised to see this! Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Sora and his Pokémon returned to Kairi and the Alolan nine and were stunned to see the Nidoran evolve. Sora explained to his friends that it was Team Rocket who made it possible. So they guessed they helped in their own way.

Sora and Kiawe decided to have a double battle after they had lunch to test out Sora's newly evolved Pokémon. Kairi made her special Pokémon food for Nidorino and Nidorina.

After they had their lunch in which consisted of a beef stew with buttermilk biscuits. Sora and Kiawe set off for their practice battle with his two chosen Pokémon already out for the practice battle when they tripped over a huge rock and both fell head first into a Vileplume's head opening. Vileplume lets out a golden yellow powder paralyzing both Sora and Kiawe. Pikachu, Nidorino, and Nidorina races back to the camp to tell Kairi and the others what happened.

"Pika!" Pikachu raced back.

"Pikachu, Nidorino and, Nidorina? I thought you went with Sora and Kiawe for a practice battle," Kairi pointed out.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to explain doing an impression of a Vileplume.

"Did something happen?" Kairi asked concerned. "Why don't you just show me?" Pikachu, Nidrino, and Nidorina led Kairi to where they fell only to see Sora and Kiawe on the side. "Sora!" Kairi gasped at the sight. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" Kairi ran towards Sora and Kiawe.

"We... tripped..." Sora said weakly.

"We... fell... into a... Vileplume's... head," Kiawe concluded.

"Oh no! You both breathed in Stun Spore!" Kairi gasped. She turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Head back to camp and and get the others!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and headed back to camp. Lillie and the others were shocked to hear what happened and took them back to camp.

"Don't we have anything to help them heal up faster?" Sophocles asked.

"We don't have any Stun Spore antidote," Illima stated.

"All we have are just band aids and rubbing alcohol," Hapu said going through the.

"And not one of those can help," Kairi said rubbing Sora's head. "Illima, how far is the nearest Pokémon Center?"

"The next town over is just over a day away from our current position," Illima answered. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Any other ideas?" Kairi asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said tugging on Kairi's shirt.

"You're right, Pikachu. We'll find a way to make Sora and Kiawe get better," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said getting to shock Sora and Kiawe.

"No, Pikachu! I don't think we can shock the Stun Spore away," Kairi said stopping Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu said sadly.

Kairi remoistened the cloths on their foreheads to cool down the fever. Just as Kairi was looking over her boyfriend, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee came by and saw them both stunned.

"Sora? Kiawe?" Riku called out.

"Eevee!" Eevee also called out.

"What happened to them?" Naminé asked concerned.

"They had a little accident with a Vileplume," Mallow explained.

"An accident with a Vileplume? How did that happen?" Riku asked.

"Well, not too long ago, Team Rocket showed up causing trouble as usual, but Sora's Nidoran took care of them and sent them packing. They both evolved into a Nidorino and Nidorina and went off for a practice battle, but they tripped into a Vileplume's head and breathed in Stun Spore," Kairi explained.

"Is that right?" Riku raised a brow. "That explains a lot."

"Eevee."

"We're doing everything we can to keep the fever to a minimum," Lana said.

"But we don't have anything on a Stun Spore antidote," Lillie added.

Naminé took a look at Sora's Poliwag and got an idea. She suddenly remembered something about how to counter Stun Spore.

"Why don't we try boiling the leaves of a Salveyo weed," Naminé suggested making everyone turn to her.

"A what?" Sophocles asked.

"A Salveyo weed. The leaves can be boiled into an effective Stun Spore antidote," Naminé said making Lillie nod.

"Of course! A Salveyo weed! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Those can be found in the bottom of clear lakes where Vileplume occupy. The same for Poliwag, too!" Lillie said.

"And Sora's Poliwag can find the Salveyo weed and bring it back!" Mallow said.

"But someone has to go with Poliwag to keep him from getting lost," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I'll go," Kairi said. "Sora saved my life when we first and I want to help him out." She turned to Sora's Poliwag. "You ready to go, Poliwag?"

"Poliwag!" Poliwag nodded.

"You'll need my help too!" Lana said. "I can swim with Poliwag and get some of it!"

"Okay," Kairi nodded.

"And the rest of us can stay here and keep an eye on them until then," Mallow said.

"Just don't take too long," Acerola said.

"Okay. Let's go Lana!" Kairi said.

"Right!" Lana said said as the two girls and Poliwag went off to find the Salveyo weed.

"K-Kairi," Sora said weakly.

"Don't worry, Sora," Illima said. "She'll be back."

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, further away. TK and Davis got into the same situation as Sora and Kiawe both paralyzed from Stun Spore.

"This... is... all your... fault," Davis shot at TK.

"I'm... not the... one... who made... a ... bunch... of Beedrill... angry..." TK shot back.

It turns out that TK and Davis were gathering some firewood. Davis accidentally threw a big stick over to a tree where a swarm of Beedrill were occupying and chased them furiously. TK and Davis ran as fast as their legs could carry them and fell head first into a Vileplume's head just like Sora and Kiawe did before breathing in Stun Spore. Tai, Matt, and the others were all shocked to find them like that.

"Davis I can understand, but I can't believe TK breathed in Stun Spore," Matt said worrying about his brother.

"Any ideas on how to help them?" Sara asked.

"We could just boil some Salveyo weed," Izzy said. "That should take care of the paralysis."

"That's a good idea, but unfortunately we don't seem to have it," Joe said.

"No, but we can go find some," Izzy said.

"Alright. But who is going to look for some?" Tai asked.

"I'll give it a go," Matt volunteered.

"And I can go with you," Kari said.

"I'll help out too," Ken said.

"Same here," Cody said.

Matt, Kari, Cody, and Ken set off to search for some Salveyo weed to help TK and Davis get better. Kairi, Lana, and Poliwag all set off forba lake with a Salveyo weed for Sora and Kiawe when they ran into four familiar faces.

"Matt? Kari?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Ken? Cody?" Lana also asked.

"Kairi," Kari recognized.

"And Lana," Cody also recognized.

"It's good to see you two again," Ken said.

"Same here," Lana said.

"What brings you two girls out here?" Matt asked.

"We came looking for some Salveyo weed to cure Sora and Kiawe who got attacked by a Vilplume," Kairi explained.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed.

"But why are you four here? And where are Tai and the others?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Davis and my brother TK got attacked by a Vileplume too. And we're also looking for Salveyo weed," Matt said.

"TK and Davis got Stun Spored too?!" Lana asked making them nod.

"Then let's work together to find the Salveyo weed," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Kari said.

"But before we do that, whose Poliwag is that?" Ken asked. "Is that yours, Lana?"

"Poliwag isn't mine. He actually belongs to Sora," Lana said.

Ken took out a booklet on plant life and showed Poliwag what it looked like.

"Now, Poliwag, do you know a plant that looks like this?" Ken asked Poliwag pointing to the picture. Poliwag dove underwater and came back up after a few seconds with a Salveyo weed on his tail. "This is great!"

"I can help you pretty fast!" Lana took out her Pokéball and tossed it in the air. "Cloyster! I'm going to need your help!" The Pokéball lets out Cloyster. "Good thing I always wear my bathing suit under my clothes!" Lana said taking off her clothes and diving in the water holding her Cloyster.

They reached the bottom of the lake and picked as many of the Salveyo weed as they could, enough for Sora, Kiawe, TK, and Davis. They came back to the surface with the Salveyo weed in hand.

"This should be more than enough," Kairi said taking their half and Kari taking the other half.

"Thanks so much for the Salveyo weed, Kairi," Kari said. "We don't know how to thank you two."

"We don't need a reason to help our friends," Kairi said.

"Yeah. TK and Davis needs the Salveyo weed as much as Sora and Kiawe does," Lana added.

"I'll tell Tai you said hello," Cody said.

"We'll do the same for Sora and the others," Lana said.

They said their goodbyes and returned to make the medicine to cure Sora and Kiawe. Kairi got to work on making the medicine for Sora and Kiawe. She blew on the medicine.

"Here, Sora. Be careful not to burn yourself," Kairi said handing a cup to her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said taking the medicine and drinking it.

"Here you go, Kiawe," Kairi said handing him the medicine. "It's hot."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Kairi," Kiawe said taking the medicine.

Over to Tai, Kari, and their friends, Joe got started on making the medicine for TK and Davis.

"How much longer until it's ready?" Mimi asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Joe answered. "I need to make sure everything is done right before I can give them the medicine."

"Just do everything you can do, Joe," Matt said. "My mom and dad are going to give me so much hell if they saw him like this."

"Well, I wouldn't hold you responsible for it," Tai said calming his friend down. "Once the medicine is done, you won't have to worry about it. I promise you that, Matt."

After a few minutes, TK and Davis drank the medicine making them feel better.

"So much better," TK said stretching his arms.

"Same here. It's no fun being sick like this!" Davis added also stretching.

"At least next time, you'll be more careful with what you're doing?" Sara playfully asked making the others laugh.

"Cut me a break, Sara," Davis said. "How was I supposed to know there were Beedrill in that tree?"

"We should go pay Ketchum and his friends a visit," Tai said. "Just to say hi to him."

"That's a good idea," Yolei agreed to the idea.

"Kairi and Lana did help us out finding the Salveyo weed," Ken pointed out.

"And we should thank her for it though," Kari said.

"Yeah," TK agreed.

Just as the group was about to take off Jigglypuff appeared right in front of the twelve kids.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said, making an entrance.

"Hey, what's that?" Davis asked.

"Propokus! It's a Jigglypuff!" Izzy said.

"It's so cute!" Yolei gushed at the sight with hearts at the eyes.

"And look! It's holding a little microphone!" Mimi also gushed.

"It looks like it's going to sing for us," Kari said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff starts singing her song to the group making them all drowsy listening to the melody.

"Maybe we could visit them after a little nap," Tai yawned as he and the others all fells asleep. Jigglypuff kept singing and then stopped singing saw her audience had fallen asleep from the song.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff puffed up in anger and doodled on their faces one by one. In the order of Ken, TK, Cody, Sara, Mimi, Tai, Yolei, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Kari, and Joe. Jigglypuff walked off sulking.

Sora and Kiawe felt like a hundred percent after taking the medicine.

"That feels so much better," Sora said stretching his arms.

"Same here," Kiawe said also stretching out his arms.

"Glad to see you two are doing good!" Riku said.

"Thanks, Riku," Sora said smiling.

"The one you should be thanking is Kairi, Lana, and your Poliwag," Riku said. "You two would still be bedridden if they didn't bring back the Salveyo weed in time."

"But it's also thanks to Kari, Matt, Ken, and Cody too," Lana said.

"We wouldn't have found it if Ken didn't show Poliwag what to look for," Kairi added. Sora smiled and walked up to her.

"Well, Riku is right about one thing. I should be thanking you, Kairi," Sora said taking her by the hands. "I don't know what I would do to make it up to you."

"It's the least I could do for you, Sora. What kind of girlfriend would that make me if I didn't help you out? Besides, I love you," Kairi said to Sora.

"I love you too, Kairi," Sora said.

With that said the couple gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh, brother! Not again!" Sophocles said.

"Shut up!" Mallow chided him. "Don't ruin it!"

"Sora is so lucky to have a girlfriend like her," Lana said sweetly.

"Yeah," Mina agreed. Riku just chuckled a bit.

"Okay, lovebirds, get a room!" Riku said making them stop kissing and glare at him. Naminé playfully jabbed Riku on the side.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

"You are so going to pay for ruining this moment!" Sora scowled at his friend and rival.

"Leave him alone, Sora. Just be glad that I helped you get better," Kairi said kissing him on the cheek.

Over to Tai and his friends they all woke up to see the doodles on each other's faces.

"This is the first time something like this has ever happened to me," Kari said.

"Same here," Yolei said.

Davis laughed at the doodles on all their faces.

"You guys looks so funny!" Davis said laughing.

"You've seen yourself in the mirror, Davis?" Cody asked in a deadpan tone.

"Oh no! My beautiful face!" Mimi gasped looking in her hand mirror. Everyone rubbed out the marker ink and set off to find Sora and the others.

Elsewhere, Jigglypuff searched for someone who won't fall asleep while she was singing. She saw six kids and two Pokémon. Jigglypuff's face lit up like a Christmas tree and ran over to sing for the group.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said getting giddy.

"Let's take a break!" Takuya said sitting down.

"We've been walking so much, I feel like my feet will fall off," JP said.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax said.

"Mime, Mime, Mime," Mime Jr. said.

"We have been walking down this path all day and we could rest our feet," Koji said.

The group heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Kouichi asked.

"Just listen," Tommy said listening to the rustling. They turned to see something moving around.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"Whatever it is, it'll think twice before taking us by surprise!" Takuya said taking out his Pokéball. Takuya was just about to throw it when Jigglypuff jumped out of the bushes.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said.

"Is that a Jigglypuff?" JP asked.

"It's so cute!" Zoe beamed.

"What's that it's holding?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's a microphone," Koji pointed out.

"Are you going to sing for us?" Zoe asked beaming.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff nodded. Jigglypuff started singing her song to the kids and Pokémon. The song them all sleepy.

"Such a nice song," Takuya said sleepily. "Maybe a little nap will build up our..." Takuya and the others all fell asleep. Jigglypuff stopped singing and saw her audience sleeping.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff puffed up in anger and scribbled on their faces. Jigglypuff did it the order of Takuya, JP, Tommy, Koji, Mime Jr., Zoe, Munchlax, and Kouichi. "Puff!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Riku and Naminé as they set off once again.

Kairi was setting up dinner and Sora and Kiawe decided to stay close to camp so that they wouldn't have a repeated incident with anymore Vileplume. Kiawe had already called out Turtonator and Marowak while Sora had Nidorino and Nidorina all set.

"Okay Sora. Don't hold back," Kiawe said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Sora shot at Kiawe. "Nidorino! Horn Attack on Turtonator! Nidorina! Use Bite on Marowak!" Both Pokémon charged at the two Fire Types, but Kiawe saw that coming.

"That is so predictable! Turtonator! Use Shell Trap!" Kiawe called out as Turtonator got in front of Marowak and both Poison Types got a taste of Shell Trap when they made contact. "Great! Marowak! Use Shadow Bone on Nidorina!" Marowak obeyed and swung his bone at Nidorina. "Okay, Turtonator! Flamethrower on Nidorino!" Turtonator fired Flamethrower on Nidorino, sending him back. Nidorina ran up to Nidorino concerned. Nidorino looked at her and assured that he was okay.

"Nidorino! Use your Drill Run on Marowak! Nidorina! You use Poison Jab on Turtonator!" Sora ordered. Both Poison Types launched themselves at their opponents. Nidorino made a direct hit on Marowak while Turtonator was hit by Poison Jab. "Great! Nidorino and Nidorina! Why don't you share your love with Double Kick?" Nidorino and Nidorina gave Turtonator some brutal kicks on Turtonator.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel attack now!" Kiawe called put as Marowak twirls his bone emitting green flames.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Nidorino and Nidorina ran passed Marowak. Nidorino turns to face Marowak. "Now use Drill Run again!" Nidorino spinned his body and headed towards Marowak giving him a direct hit, knocking the bone keeper Pokémon out.

"Marowak!" Kiawe gasped.

"Okay, Nidorina! Now use Poison Jab!" Nidorina jumped and lunged her claw onto Turtonator's underbelly and fell on his back. "Both of you! Double Kick!" Nidorino and Nidorina gave a couple of good kicks on Turtonator, knocking him out.

"No way," Kiawe said falling on his knees. "I just lost."

"Way to go, you guys!" Sora said as Nidorino and Nidorina leapt onto Sora knocking him on his back. "I knew you two could do it!" Kiawe smiled and congratulated Sora.

"Great job, Sora. You did really great!" Kiawe said shaking his hand.

"Same here," Sora said shaking Kiawe's hand.

"Okay, boys! Time for dinner!" Kairi called out to them. Sora and Kiawe joined their friends for the meal in which consisted of hot ramen.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket were having some trouble of their own. It turns out after Sora moped the floor with them again, Jessie fell into a Vileplume's head and breathed in Stun Spore. James and Meowth were at a small lake looking for some Salveyo weed.

"Meowth! We've been looking for hours! How are we ever going to find some Salveyo weed?" James groaned.

"Just keep looking! That weed isn't just going to show up to us magically!" Meowth said.

A wild Poliwag jumped put out the water with a Salveyo weed on its tail.

"Look! A Poliwag!" Meowth pointed out.

"And it has a Salveyo weed on its tail!" James also pointed out and took out his Pokéball. "Victreebel! I choose you!" James said calling out Victreebel and chased him. "Don't gobble me up! Go get that Poliwag!" Victreebel launched itself at the wild Poliwag and it ran into the grass. "Victreebel! Don't let that little runt get away!" Victreebel pursued the Poliwag with James and Meowth following only to see a bunch of Poliwag. "Which on has the Salveyo weed?"

"What difference does it make? Let's just swipe all of them!" Meowth said.

"Right!" James agreed. "Victreebel, you use Razor Leaf on those Poliwag now!" Victreebel fired Razor Leaf at the wild Poliwag only for a green frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, and toes and fired Water Gun at James, Meowth, and Victreebel. They were sent to a much deeper lake and came back up covered with Salveyo weed on their faces. "We've found it!"

"I guess that Politoed helped us out with that Water Gun," Meowth said.

"And it looks like more than enough to get back to Jessie! Let's go!" James said as he and Meowth grabbed the Salveyo weed off their faces and went back to their camp.

Over to Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil, they were picking some apples from a tree.

"That should be more than enough," Henry said.

"And they all look good enough," Takato added.

"Char!" Guil beamed hungrily.

"Just about anything sounds good right about now," Rika said.

Just as they were about to sit down and eat, Jigglypuff had shown up to them.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff popped up.

"A Jigglypuff?" Rika questioned.

"It looks like it's going to sing a song with the little microphone," Takato said.

"Sing?" Henry asked then he remembered something about Jigglypuff. "Wait a minute when a Jigglypuff sings anything that hears it will-" Jigglypuff starts singing her little song to the group as they began getting sleepy. Henry yawned. "Anything that listens to the song of a Jigglypuff will fall asleep."

"Well I'm getting mighty sleepy right now," Takato said sleepily.

"Me too," Rika also said sleepily.

"Charmele-" Guil fell asleep along with the three kids. Jigglypuff stops singing and sees them sleeping through her song.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff puffed in anger and scribbled on their faces starting with Rika, then to Guil, then to Takato, and finally to Henry.

Back to Sora and his friends. Sora and Kairi decided to have a little alone time by a small pond.

"It's so nice here," Kairi said.

"It sure is," Sora said putting his arm around Kairi's shoulder. "I know I thanked you a lot today, but I'm going to say it again; thanks for what you did for me."

"Anytime, Sora," Kairi said placing her head on his shoulder. "You would have done the same for me, Sora."

"You're right, I would have," Sora said. "But at least Lana and Poliwag were with you, though."

"Yeah. And with the help of Matt, Ken, Kari, and Cody," Kairi said.

"But the good thing is TK and Davis will he okay," Sora said. "But we should just enjoy the night sky as a couple."

"Agreed," Kairi said smiling.

Sora and Kairi moved closer to each other and kissed each other on the lips again. The kiss lasted for a minute, before a Politoed stuck its head out of the water and squirted water on the couple. They turned and saw the Politoed laugh at them.

"What was that about?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex and scanned the frog Pokémon.

 **Politoed, the Frog Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Poliwhirl**

 **Type: Water**

 **The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers.**

"Well that's just ribbiting!" Sora joked making Kairi laugh. Sora and Kairi rejoined their friends only to see Tai and the rest had shown up. "Hey guys. Good to see you you again."

"Same here, Ketchum," Tai greeted back to Sora.

"You're here kinda late aren't you?" Kairi pointed out.

"We just wanted to thank you for the help today," TK said.

"Yeah, thanks," Davis added.

"It's no problem," Sora said.

"Also, why are you both wet?" Joe asked.

"A Politoed was playing pranks on us," Sora said taking a towel and handing one to Kairi drying off.

They all gathered around for bed and rest up for the night. But meanwhile, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee made a stop for the night as well.

"It was good to see Sora and the others again," Naminé said.

"It sure was. But not while they were paralyzed with Stun Spore," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

"But at least Sora and Kiawe are okay now," Naminé said.

"Yeah, at least," Riku agreed.

Eevee looked at Riku and Naminé very sweetly. But then Eevee's ears perked up.

"Ee!" Eevee warned Riku and Naminé.

Riku and Naminé looked at Eevee with his ears perking.

"What's wrong Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

They turned to the source of the sound and saw Jigglypuff with her little microphone.

"A Jigglypuff?" Riku asked.

"Oh, it's so adorable!" Naminé gushed at the sight. "And look! It's holding a little microphone!"

"Eevee?" Eevee tilted his head.

"Same here, buddy," Riku said also tilting his head.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff started singing her song making Riku and Naminé very drowsy.

"Well, it looks like it's bedtime," Riku said yawning.

"I think you're right," Naminé also said sleepily falling asleep.

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee were all asleep soundly as Jigglypuff sang. Jigglypuff stopped singing and puffed up in anger and scribbled on their faces. Jigglypuff started with Naminé, then moved to Riku and finally Eevee.

"Puff!" The balloon Pokémon huffed.

 **An humorous way to end a chapter, right? At least it won't be the last they see and hear of Jigglypuff's song. Also let's give a Congratulations to Sora's Nidoran evolving into a Nidorino and Nidorina. But what else could be waiting for our friends, next time? Just keep reading and find out.**


	47. The Problem With Paras

**Episode 47: The Problem with Paras**

On the very next day, Sora and his friends said their goodbyes to Tai, Kari, and their friends and continued on with their journey to Cinnabar Island. The group made a stop by a river and exchanged Nidorino and Nidorina for Charmeleon and Torracat.

"Okay, guys! Time for some practice!" Sora said calling out Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Poliwag, and Torracat. "Okay, Wartortle and Poliwag! You practice your Water Gun. Charmeleon and Torracat, you can practice your Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shot Flamethrower right in Sora's face.

"Not on me!" Sora snapped at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon just laughed.

"Okay, moving on! Ivysaur! You can practice your Razor Leaf and Pikachu! You can practice Thunderbolt!" Sora said to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as the other Pokémon agreed.

"Great! Let's get the show on the road!" Sora stated.

"Pika, Pika!"

Wartortle and Poliwag practiced firing Water Gun, while Charmeleon and Torracat practiced with Flamethrower; but not on Sora since he took a safe distance. Ivysaur practiced with Razor Leaf and Pikachu practiced with Thunderbolt.

Kairi came and watched Sora's Pokémon practicing their moves with a bottle of water for him to drink. She placed it at his cheek grabbing his attention.

"Thirsty?" Kairi playfully asked.

"Seriously, is that your best approach?" Sora asked.

"Well, it got your attention," Kairi said.

"I guess so," Sora deadpanned taking the water from her hand. Kairi placed a kiss on his lips. Pikachu and Ivysaur stopped for a moment and smiled sweetly.

Charmeleon and Torracat practiced their Flamethrower attacks, but Charmeleon stops and gives the same Flamethrower greeting to Torracat, causing the fire cat Pokémon to yelp.

 _"Hey! It's bad enough that you Flamethrower Sora in the face, but why me too?!"_ \- Torracat subtitle.

 _"Because it's fun! And you should see the look on your face!"_ \- Charmeleon subtitle.

 _"Are you trying to piss me off?!"_ \- Torracat subtitle.

Charmeleon and Torracat ended up in an argument. Pikachu and Ivysaur heard the ruckus and decided to put a stop to it before Sora and Kairi caught on. Charmeleon was about to swipe at Torracat when Ivysaur used Vine Whip to keep the two Fire Types from fighting each other.

 _"Break it up, you guys!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Is this how mature you can act?"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"He started it with a Flamethrower in the face!_ \- Torracat subtitle.

 _"Liar, liar, pants on FIRE!"_ \- Charmeleon subtitle.

Charmeleon gave another Flamethrower to Torracat. Charmeleon laughed right at Torracat.

 _"It don't matter who started what! We're ending it right now!"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"He's right. We shouldn't be acting like this! So my advice to the both of you is this: GROW UP!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Both Charmeleon and Torracat stared into each other and sighed.

 _" Sorry about that, Torracat. I was just fooling around."_ \- Charmeleon subtitle.

 _" Just don't make it a regular thing, okay?"_ \- Torracat subtitle.

Both Fire Types went back to their practice as well as Pikachu and Ivysaur. Wartorle and Poliwag continued with their Water Gun practice when they hit something. The mysterious object started rolling and went straight to Wartortle and Poliwag. The mysterious object turns out to be an egg; it had red and blue triangle-shaped markings all over it. Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Torracat stopped practicing and went over to the egg.

 _"It's an egg."_ \- Wartortle subtitle.

 _"I know it's an egg! But the question is where did come from?"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"We better let Sora know about this right now."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The other Pokémon agreed as Pikachu went to Sora and Kairi staring into each other lovingly. Pikachu jumped on Sora's lap.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Sora and Kairi turned to Pikachu.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said pointing to where the other Pokémon are.

"What are you trying to show us?" Sora asked following Pikachu. He got wide-eyed to what he saw. "Is this what you were trying to show us?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked. And gasped at the sight. "Oh my gosh! An egg!" Kairi picked up the egg in her arms.

"Where do you think it came from?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But we should take it with us. It dosen't look like there's a mother here," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora said. "We should show this to the others just to make sure." Sora, Kairi, and Sora's Pokémon brought the egg back to camp and the Alolan nine were surprised to see them come back with a Pokémon egg.

"This is so neat," Sophocles said.

"So what kind of Pokémon is in it?" Hapu asked.

"Maybe we should should just wait and find out," Lillie said.

"Agreed. Waiting is the best part," Illima said.

"But here's another question. Which one of us is going to take care of it?" Kiawe asked.

"It can't be Sora because he might just break the egg with the way he sleeps," Mallow said. Sora turned to Mallow with a sour look on his face.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Sora said.

"I think it should be Kairi who should take care of the egg," Lana said. Sora and the rest of the Alolan nine all turned to her.

"I think you're right, Lana," Sora agreed. "Kairi is the only one of us who doesn't have a single Pokémon."

"Yeah," Mina said.

"And we've seen how she is with Pikachu and the others," Acerola said.

"Me? I don't know, guys. I do want to do it, but I'm not sure if I can," Kairi said.

"You'll do fine, Kairi. Just know that we're all here to help you out," Sora said.

"He is right, Kairi," Illima said. "We're all right behind you on the egg's well-being."

"And then you can have your very own Pokémon," Sophocles added. Kairi turned to the egg and took it in her arms and smiled.

"I guess all of you are right," Kairi said. "I don't care what kind of Pokémon it is or what sex it comes out as, because I'll love it all the same!" Kairi held the egg in her arms.

With that said, Kairi took the egg for herself and with the help of Sora and the Alolan nine, the Pokémon inside will be born.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine took the egg with them on their journey when they spotted a smaller version of Jigglypuff stuck in a tree. Unlike Jigglypuff it had black and red eyes and had a swirl on its head. It's clinging to the side of the tree all scared.

"Oh my gosh! It's an Igglybuff!" Mallow exclaimed.

"And it's stuck in that tree!" Lana pointed out.

"Jigglypuff's pre-evolved form, huh?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex.

 **Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Fairy**

 **Igglybuff has a soft and plushy body that feels very much like a marshmallow. From this body wafts a gently sweet fragrance that soothes and calms the emotions of its foes.**

"We better go get it down from there," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Good idea," Kiawe said. Just as as plan was about to be set into motion a little girl's voice is heard.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Where's my Charlotte?" the little girl cried.

"Igglybuff!" the little Igglybuff called out. The little girl looked up and saw her Igglybuff in the tree.

"There you are, Charlotte!" she turned to the group very angry. "Which one of you meanies but my little Charlotte in that tree?"

"None of us did," Sora said waving his hands in defense. "We just found Charlotte in the tree and we were about to get her down for you." Sora turned to Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu. Head on up there and see if you can calm her down and climb back down."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a salute and climbed up the tree. Pikachu reached the Igglybuff shaking in fright. Pikachu rubbed Igglybuffs puffy head and gestured the baby Pokémon to climb on his back. The Igglybuff obliges and Pikachu climbed back down, not wanting it to be any rocky for her. The little girl ran up to Charlotte and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Charlotte! My little Charlotte! You must have been so scared! There, there, don't you cry," the little girl said calming her Igglybuff down. "Thank you so very much for helping my Charlotte!"

"Igglybuff!"

"It's no problem," Sora said.

"We're just happy to see your Igglybuff is okay," Mallow said smiling.

"Come on, Charlotte. Let's go home and play tea party," the little girl said carrying her Igglybuff in her arms.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all smiled as they watched the girl leave happily. Kairi looked at the egg happily and smiled warmly.

Not long after that, the group took a small break to check their current location. Illima took out the map to pinpoint their position.

"According to the map, we should be near a village called, Mossgreen Village," Illima stated.

"I've heard of that place," Kairi said. "My mom and dad stopped there before."

"How far is it from here?" Mallow asked.

"It isn't too far from here. We should be arriving there within a few hours," Illima said.

"Well, we should be making a stop there, because our supply of Potions and Anitdotes are dangerously low," Lillie said.

"That's a good idea," Sora said. "We do need to restock on some supplies before we keep going."

"I hope that they have a burger place there," Sophocles said.

"I don't think we would find anything like that in Mossgreen Village," Kairi pointed out making Sophocles hung hus head in defeat.

"Well, whatever is there, we should head on over and see," Sora stated as Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed to the idea.

With that being settled, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine set off to Mossgreen Village to restock on supplies. Just as they were getting close to the village, a girl with coke-bottle glasses and her hair tied in a ponytail approached the group.

"Hold it!" the girl called out. "You're not going anywhere until you have a battle with me!" That made Sora groan in irritation as this wasn't a good time for that.

"I would like to have a battle with you, ut now isn't really a good time for that," Sora reasoned.

"Why? Are you too chicken for a battle because you're afraid that you'll lose?" The girl taunted. "Well, it's too bad because you're not going anywhere until you battle me!" She took out a Pokéball and held it front to show how serious she is. Sora sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay. Fine You've talked me into it," Sora said accepting her challenge.

"Great! For my first Pokémon! I will send out my Tangela!" The girl said throwing her Pokéball letting out Tangela.

"Okay, Torracat! Let's get this over with!" Sora took out Torracat's Pokéball and threw it letting Torracat out.

"Tangela! Vine Whip!" The girl ordered as Tangela send its vines to whip at Torracat.

"Torracat! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Torracat fired Flamethrower right at the vine Pokémon. "Now use Fire Fang!" Sora shouted. Torracat gave Tangela a powerful fiery bite on Tangela knocking it out. She called Tangela back.

"You got lucky!" She said calling Tangela back. "But let's see how you deal with this! I will send out, Golduck!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a blue duck Pokémon with webbed hands and feet. It has a red gem on its head and red eyes. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Golduck, the Duck Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Psyduck**

 **Type: Water**

 **Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokémon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas.**

"Psyduck's evolved form. Hard to imagine my Psyduck evolving into a Pokémon like that," Sora said in his thoughts. "Okay, Torracat, come back!" Sora called Torracat back and pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Your turn, Ivysaur!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf right at Golduck who seems to be standing there.

"Golduck! Block it with Psychic!" The girl commanded. Golduck blocks the leaves with its telepathic power making Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine gasp in horror. "Now send it back!" Golduck sent the leaves back to Ivysaur. Sora remembered at trick Duplica used on him when he battled her and smirked.

"Vine Whip!" Sora called out. Ivysaur used Vine Whip to block his own attack. "Yeah! It worked!"

"What did Sora just do?" Acerola asked.

"It looks like he took out a trick from Duplica's book of tricks when he battled her," Illima remembered. "It dosen't surprise me that he thought that one through."

"It looks like she needs to rethink her strategy," Kiawe said.

"Golduck! Blizzard!" The girl called out as Golduck fired a huge blizzard from its mouth.

"Ivysaur! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Ivysaur used his Vine Whip to give him an extra boost in jumping. Luckily for Ivysaur, the attack missed before it hit. "Solar Beam!" Ivysaur started to take in energy in the flower on his back. She knew what was going to come.

"Golduck! Giga Impact!" The girl ordered as Golduck backflips and its body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura. Ivysaur was buiding up energy just as Golduck was getting closer to strike.

"Ivysaur!" Sora shouted out. Having enough power, Ivysaur fires his Solar Beam attack and sends it to Golduck. With that Super-Effective hit, Golduck goes flying in the air and lands on its back. Golduck was down for the count. She calls Golduck back.

"Not bad, not bad," she said taking out a Great Ball this time. "I send out, Nidorina!" The Pokéball opens to reveal her Nidorina. Sora calls back Ivysaur and looks over to Pikachu.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said entering the battle. "Start up with Electro Ball!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to Nidorina.

"Block it with Thunderbolt!" The girl ordered as Nidorina fires her Thunderbolt blocking the Electro Ball. "Now move in with Fury Swipes!"

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dodged the Fury Swipes attack and swung his tail as it became metallic, hitting the Poison Type on the belly.

"Shake it off! Venoshock!" The girl ordered. Nidorina fired her Venoshock right at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Sora called out as Pikachu ran passed Venoshock hitting only the ground. Pikachu got close to Nidorina. Nidorina got wide-eyed to the smirk Pikachu was making.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Nidorina and she fell to ground beaten. The girl growled in frustration; she wasn't finished yet.

"Come back, Nidorina!" She called Nidorina back and pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Geodude!" Her Pokéball opens and lets out a Geodude; a little bigger than Brock's Geodude.

"Okay, Pikachu, come on back," Sora said. Pikachu come back to Sora's side. He pulls out his Dive Ball and throws it. "Okay, Poliwag! Go in!" The Dive Ball let's out his Poliwag.

"Geodude! Thunder Punch!" The girl ordered in a snarl. Geodude throws an electrifying punch to Poliwag, hoping to land a Super-effective hit.

"Poliwag! Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered as Poliwag fired a barrage of Bubbles at Geodude. Geodude was quickly pushed back by the bubbles coming. "Now use Water Gun!" Poliwag fired his Water Gun attack at the rock Pokémon. Geodude was quickly knocked out. "Way to go, Poliwag!" Poliwag was jumping up and down but then Poliwag started to evolve. Sora and his friends were marveled by the sight. Poliwag had evolved into a Poliwhirl. "Yes! You evolved!" Sora ran up to Poliwhirl and hugged his newly evolved Pokémon. "With a little more training, you'll be an awesome Poliwrath!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl beamed.

"Don't count me out yet, spikey!" The girl called her fallen Geodude back and pulled out another Pokéball. "I have one more to throw at you! Venusaur! Go!" Her Pokéball lets out a much large Pokémon with a flower on its back much like Ivysaur, but fully bloomed. Unlike, Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, it didn't have the spots, but it had bumps all over its body making it more scaly. The flower on its back had a bulb growing out of it. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Ivysaur**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.**

"A Venusaur. It's much bigger than I thought," Sora said in his thoughts putting his Pokédex away. "Okay, Poliwhirl! Come on back!" Sora took out his Dive Ball and called back Poliwhirl. He pulled out his Pokéball and throws it. "Okay, Charmeleon! Let's go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Charmeleon as he fired Flamethrower in the air entering battle. "Charmeleon! Use Dragon Claw, now!"

"Char!" Charmeleon charged at Venusaur with his claw ready to strike at Venusaur.

"Venusaur! You use your Sludge Bomb!" The girl ordered as Venusaur fired a huge ball of sludge at Charmeleon. The attack hits and sends Charmeleon back.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Charmeleon fired his Flamethrower attack right at Venusaur, hitting the seed Pokémon right on the forehead.

"You use your Earthquake attack!" Venusaur stood on its hind legs and slammed the front legs on the ground. The ground began shaking as Sora,Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were trying to keep their balance. "Now use Power Whip!" Venusaur sends out its vines and strikes at Charmeleon hard. That attack was even stronger than Vine Whip, hence the name.

"Charmeleon!" Sora called out as Charmeleon stood back up on his feet. "You use Fire Fang!" Charmeleon charged right at Venusaur and bit the left leg. "That's the way, Charmeleon!"

"Venusaur! Shake it off!" Venusaur swung its leg to shake Charmeleon off its leg.

"Let go and fire Flamethrower!" Sora called out. Charmeleon fired Flamethrower right Venusaur's left side of its face. "Now use Slash!" Charmeleon positioned his claws and with a couple of swipes of his claws he gave the finishing blow to Venusaur. The girl stood there not believing that she had lost.

"I've lost. I don't believe it," the girl said. She called her fallen Venusaur back into her Pokéball. "I lost to some kid." She reluctantly walked up to Sora and shook his hand. "Congratulations, kid. You should be proud of yourself."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sora said shaking her hand.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on and finally, they made it."

"There it is! Mossgreen Village," Kairi said.

"There should be a medicine shop around here somewhere," Lana said.

"We should at least ask around," Mallow said.

"That's as good as any idea," Illima agreed.

Meanwhile, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee were walking down the road, but Naminé was carrying Eevee for some reason wasn't doing so good.

"Eevee," Eevee said weakly.

"Don't worry, Eevee," Naminé said. "We'll find a Pokémon Center to help you. Just hang in there."

"Where could it be? Where could it be?" Riku searched frantically.

"Where could what be?" A new female voice called out. Riku and Naminé turned to see a young woman wearing Chinese-style clothing. Her top was white and her pants was red. Her dark green hair are tied in a bun and she has a pink bow in her hair.

"We're looking for a Pokémon Center to heal my Eevee!" Riku said frantically. "We woke up this morning and saw he's not doing good!"

"Eevee," Eevee said weakly.

She walked up to Naminé and placed her hand Eevee's forehead.

"Oh, you poor thing, you're so hot," she said. The young woman turned to Riku. "Well, you won't find a Pokémon Center around here. But I can help heal your Eevee." She went over to her basket and took out a small bowl and placed some healing herbs in it and began mixing it. When she was finished, she went back over to Naminé and gave the medicine to Eevee. "Here, drink this." Eevee drank the medicine. Eevee's ears perked up and jumped out of Naminé's arms.

"Eevee!" Eevee beamed. Riku smiled as he saw his partner all healed up.

"Eevee! You're all better!" Riku beamed.

"Eevee!" Eevee ran to his trainer and jumped in his arm and licked his face affectionately. Riku laughed as he was tickled by Eevee's licks.

"I'm so glad you're doing so good!" Riku said. He turned to the young woman said. "Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome," she said. "Your Eevee should be fine. Just give it one of these pills after each meal." She handed Riku some pills.

"I will. And thanks again," Riku said grateful.

"It was my pleasure," she said smiling.

Back to the village, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all entered a tent and looked around. They saw medicines all around. The group saw an old woman making some medicine. Sora walked up to her and asked.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We were wondering if we could buy some Potions and Antidotes," Sora said. The old woman cackled sinisterly.

"Got some snake root that can cure insomnia and grow hair on your nose and tongue," the old woman said.

"Grow hair on your nose and tongue?" Lillie gasped.

"Do you have any that dosen't grow hair anywhere?" Kiawe asked scared at the thought.

"Grandma! I've asked you not to scare the customers! We are never going to have any business if you frighten them away," the young woman from before scolded her grandmother.

"I'm sorry, dearie. I didn't mean to scare anyone," the old woman said. The young woman sighed and turned to the group.

"I'm sorry about my grandmother. She just likes to play pranks on people by scaring them. But it tends to scare Pokémon trainers away," she explained.

"I-it's not a problem," Sora said accepting her apology.

"Do you own this pharmacy?" Illima asked.

"Yes I do. Me and my grandmother runs this place," she answered. She looked over to the eleven kids and stroked her chin. "Say, are all of you Pokémon trainers?"

"Most of us are," Sophocles said.

"That's great! How about you have a Pokémon battle with me!" the young woman proposed.

"Um, okay. We'll take you on that offer," Sora said.

"That's great! We can battle out back," the young woman said. "Oh, my name is Cassandra, by the way."

"I'm Sora. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Lillie."

"Illima."

"Lana."

"Kiawe."

"Mallow."

"Sophocles."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"Hapu."

"It's nice to meet you," Cassandra said. The group stepped outside and she called out her Paras put of its Pokéball. "My Paras will be your opponent."

"A Paras?" Sora queationed taking out his Pokédex.

 **Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Grass**

 **Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this Bug Pokémon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life.**

Pikachu went up to Paras to say hello, but Paras just got scared and backed away behind Cassandra's legs.

"Paras! You can't give up already!" Cassandra said to her Paras.

"Your Paras dosen't wanna battle," Sora pointed out.

"You're right," Cassandra said. "I want my Paras to evolve into a Parasect very soon, but it's too scared to battle."

"But why do you want Paras to evolve that badly?" Mallow asked.

"I need Parasect's mushroom," Cassandra answered. "After Paras evolves, I can make a new potion especially for Pokémon. And I can use the potion to help Pokémon all over the world!"

"That's a good reason," Kairi said. "I guess we'll do whatever we can to help you out."

"But which one of us is going to battle with that Paras?" Lana asked.

Sora and the Alolan nine all looked amongst themselves. Sora thought of sending in Charmeleon and Torracat, but that would be overkill because of Type and they seem to be at a higher level than Paras. Sora looked over to Pikachu. He knew Electric Type attacks won't do much damage on a Grass Type.

"Okay, Pikachu. Just this once we'll throw the fight for Paras, okay? It's for a good cause," Sora said to Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded and went over to Paras. Pikachu and Paras looked over at each other. Paras was too timid. Sora had to think about how to lose on purpose. So Sora had an idea on how to do it.

"Okay! Pikachu! Go!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu stood his ground.

"Paras! Stun Spore!" Paras let out Stun Spore to paralyze Pikachu. Pikachu moved out of the way. Paras charged at Pikachu with a full force of its might.

"Pikachu! Just stand there and take a beating!" Sora called out.

Pikachu felt silly doing it, but it was for a good cause. Paras scratched at Pikachu. Paras kept scratching and scratching until Pikachu just fell to the ground "beaten."

"Way to go, Paras!" Cassandra said smiling. "You just won!" Paras was surprised to see Pikachu on the ground after a few scratches. Pikachu got back up and went back to Sora. Sora pulled out his Dive Ball and let out Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, how about you let Paras win this one?" Sora whispered to Poliwhirl.

"Poli?"

"I know we don't normally do that, but it's to help Paras evolve," okay?" Sora asked.

"Poliwhirl," Poliwhirl understood and accepted.

"Okay, just stand there and let Paras scratch you," Sora said. Paras moved in and shook a little. Paras scratched and scratched at Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl sttod there taking a few more scratches from the little bug Pokémon and fell to the ground beaten. "Oh, that's two for two! Keep it up, tiger!"

"Paras! Paras!"

"Is anyone getting what's going on here?" Kiawe asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"What I don't get is how Sora is just throwing the fight on purpose and Paras is acting like a big shot just after a few weak scratches," Kiawe said.

"Way to go, Paras!" Cassandra praised. "Just keep going!"

"Okay, let's give it one more go," Sora said after calling Poliwhirl back. He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Alright, Wartortle! Go for it!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Wartortle. Sora went over to Wartortle and whispered into his ear. "Wartortle, just throw the battle just this once." Wartortle looked at Sora like he was crazy. "You'll be doing a good thing. And I can find a way to make it up to you, later." Wartortle nodded amd agreed. Wartortle just stood there and took the scratches from Paras. Paras gave kept going and going and gave Wartortle one strong jab on Wartortle and fell on the back of his shell. Paras stood there amazed and started to evolve.

"Paras!" Cassandra said awestruck.

"Paras is evolving!" Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Paras transformed into a much bigger crab-like Pokémon with a large mushroom on its back.

"Parasect!" Cassandra beamed hugging Parasect. "You evolved!"

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon in front of them.

 **Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Paras**

 **Type: Bug/Grass**

 **Parasect is known to infest large trees en masse and drain nutrients from the lower trunk and roots. When an infested tree dies, they move onto another tree all at once.**

"That's great!" Sora said helping Wartortle up on his feet.

"Wartortle," Wartortle wheezed.

"Thank you for your help, Sora!" Cassandra said happily. "It's all thanks to you that I can now make my new miracle potion!"

"Well, losing on purpose isn't the easiest thing to do. Right, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks again for everything," Cassandra said.

"It's not no problem," Sora said.

"We're just happy to help put," Kairi said.

"Just let us know when your new potion gets out," Illima said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Cassandra, Parasect and Cassandra's grandmother as they set off for their journey.

Sora and his friends did restock on their supplies of Potions and Antidotes, as well as food for the Pokémon and their trainers.

Just as the group made a stop, he gave Wartortle and Poliwhirl some special training to make up for the battle they had to throw.

"Again, I am sorry for making you guys do that," Sora said apologizing.

"Tortle," Wartortle said.

"Whirl," Poliwhirl said.

"Just glad you guys understand," Sora said patting his two Water Types on the head. Sora kept training the two until Sora called them back for some rest. Sora went to check on Kairi. He saw her giving the egg a good rubbing.

"Does that feel good?" Kairi asked the egg. Sora smiled at the sight. "You're such a clean little eggy." Then she felt something happen. "Oh!"

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"The egg. It moved," Kairi said.

"Let me feel," Sora said placing his hand on the egg. "I don't feel anything."

"Well, I just felt it move," Kairi said.

"It's probably still not strong enough yet," Sora said.

"I guess you're right," Kairi said. Later that night as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine set up for bed. Kairi kept the egg close to her and smiled. "Goodnight, little egg. I'll see you in the morning." Kairi fell right to sleep.

Just as everyone else slept, Sora woke right up and walked over to Kairi. He watched her sleep with the egg in her arms.

"Maybe Mallow was right about me and the egg. I might just smash it by mistake," Sora said in his thoughts. "And it was better for Kairi to have this one." He placed his hand on the egg and felt it move. He got wide-eyed and smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting you," Sora whispered. Sora gave a kiss on Kairi's forehead and went back to sleep.

 **There you have it, Sora and Kairi had found Togepi's egg and she'll have Togepi as her own Pokémon. It'll be soon until Togepi hatches from his egg. Just keep waiting and see!**


	48. Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon!

**Episode 48: Attack Of The Prehistoric Pokémon!**

A couple of days went by since Poliwag evolved into a Poliwhirl and Sora and Kairi found a mysterious Pokémon egg. By then, the egg was getting closer and closer to hatching.

"So how much longer until that egg hatches?" Sophocles asked.

"Probably within a few days," Illima said.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting whatever is in it," Mallow said.

"Same here," Kiawe said.

As the group continued on towards Cinnabar Island they happen to bump into some familiar faces once again.

"Riku! Naminé!" Sora called out getting their attention.

"Sora," Riku said running up to him. "We just keep running into each other, don't we?"

"You know it," Sora said shaking his hand.

"Hello Kairi," Naminé greeted.

"Hi Naminé," Kairi greeted back.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted.

"Eevee!" Eevee greeted back.

Riku looked towards his old classmates and smiled.

"Hey you guys. Still hanging around him?" Riku asked.

"Like Sora said; you know it," Kiawe said.

"So, how are you between you and Kairi?" Riku asked placing his arm around Sora.

"Good as ever," Sora said.

"You sure?" Riku asked.

"I could be asking about you and Naminé," Sora teased. Riku's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you mean," Riku lied.

"Aha! I knew it! You have a thing for Naminé," Sora said.

"Well," Riku stammered.

"It's okay, Riku. You can tell me," Sora said.

"Oh, okay. I do have a thing for Naminé," Riku admitted. "I mean she is pretty cute and all. But..."

"You're not sure if Naminé feels anything for you?" Sora asked making Riku nod. "You'll never know unless you tell her."

"How would you know, wise guy?" Riku asked.

"I wasn't sure if Kairi had any feelings for me and since then, we've been a close couple," Sora said. Riku smiled feeling better.

"You do have a point there, Sora," Riku said. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Any time," Sora said.

"Where did you find that egg?" Naminé asked.

"Sora and I found it just a couple of days ago. We've decided that I should raise the Pokémon that hatches from it," Kairi said.

"How nice. But I have to admit that I'm a little jealous," Naminé admitted. "I can bet that the Pokémon inside the egg will be so very cute when it hatches."

"Well I won't be raising it alone. Sora and Pikachu will be helping me. But also Illima and the others too," Kairi said.

"It must be nice," Naminé said.

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee joined up with Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine for a short time once again and they came across twelve familiar faces.

"Well, if it isn't it Ketchum and his friends," Tai greeted.

"Hey Tai," Sora greeted.

"It's been a couple of days since we've seen you guys," Kairi said.

"It sure has," Matt said.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ken asked.

"Just traveling as usual. We also found a Pokémon egg, so Kairi is taking care of it," Sora said taking out his Dive Ball and tossing it in the air letting out Poliwhirl. "And we're getting stronger too!"

"Your Poliwag evolved!" Kari said.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl nodded.

"Getting stronger all the time," Sara repeated smiling and finally noticing Riku, Naminé, and Eevee with them. "Who are they?"

"Right. You guys haven't met. Guys, this is Riku and Naminé. Riku came from the Alola region the same as Lillie and the rest. Plus the Eevee with them belongs to Riku. Riku, Naminé, Eevee. Meet some friends we met in Saffon City. Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Riku," Tai said.

"Back at you," Riku said. Kari bent down to Eevee smiling at the little Pokémon.

"Your Eevee is such a little cutie," Kari said. She attempted to pet the little Pokémon only for Eevee to climb up to Riku.

"My Eevee is only used to me and Naminé," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee nodded.

"Your Eevee has such a shiny coat," Joe said examining Eevee. "You did a great job at raising it."

"Thanks," Riku said.

Everyone explained to Riku and Naminé on how they knew each other. Just then, they passed by a poster that indicates a great fossil rush on the very next day.

"Look at that," Sophocles said.

"The Great Fossil Rush, huh?" Izzy said. "Propokus! An opportunity to dig for the fossils of prehistoric Pokémon!"

Everyone got to the sight and signed up for the exhibition to join in the fossil rush. As night came, Kairi gave the egg to Sora to watch as she went to grab a couple of burgers and sodas for the two of them to enjoy. Kairi was walking back to the spot she and Sora was sharing when Gary happens to spot her. Gary became lovestruck at the sight of her and ran towards her.

"Well hello there, Kairi," Gary greeted. Kairi looked at him with a disgusted look on her face having to run into him again. Kairi didn't want to be rude and greeted back to him.

"Um, hi. It's been a long while," Kairi said. "And not long enough," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"So what brings you here? Are you come here to watch me dig up some fossils? I'm hoping that you and me can have dinner at a nice restaurant," Gary offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kairi answered. "I'm already seeing someone. And I'm going to meet with him. So, I'll be on my way."

"Could it be true? Could she have fallen for some other guy? Who could be that's even better than me?! It couldn't be that loser Sora! One way or the other, I will win the heart of Kairi and make her my girlfriend and then in the years that follows, my eventual fiance," Gary said in his thoughts.

Kairi was glad to get away from Gary. She saw Sora waiting for her to come back holding the egg.

"Well, looks who's back," Sora greeted with a smile.

"How's the egg?" Kairi asked.

"The same as ever," Sora answered. Kairi handed him a burger and Soda to him just as he gives the egg back to her.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much," Kairi said to the egg.

"Hey, I missed you too," Sora playfully pouted making Kairi giggle.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Kairi said giving a light kiss on the lips. "Does that feel better?"

"Only if it came from you," Sora said smiling.

Pikachu was occupying hinself with the Pokémon food Kairi had made for him. It always made Pikachu feel good to see those two having a good time together.

On the very next morning, every got up bright and early and got to work on digging for Pokémon fossils.

Sora raised a pick and rammed it to the ground hard. He kept going and going until he found something. What he found was in the shape of a dome.

"Look at that," Sora said as he pulled out the fossil. It was pretty heavy due to the size of the fossil. "This thing must have been huge when it was alive!"

"Let me see that, young man!" an expert called out holding a magnifying glass. "My, my, my. What you found is the reamins of a Kabuto! And it was indeed a big one." Sora beamed to his discovery. "So, tell me your name as I will know who made the discovery!"

"Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora answered the expert. The expert took the notes of Sora's discovery and placed the fossil on a dolly cart.

Elsewhere in the canyon, Riku and Naminé were digging in another spot when Gary dressed up as Indiana Jones walked up. His expression turned sour at the sight of him.

"You again?!" Gary exclaimed. Riku turned to see Gary next to him.

"Well, if it isn't it Gary Joke," Riku teased.

"It's Gary OAK!" Gary snapped at him. "And what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Digging for fossils same as you," Riku said. "And what's with the outfit? Are you cosplaying or is it a Halloween costume?"

Gary started to get pissed off. Gary quickly shook it off and started to dig when he found a fossil of his own.

"Ha! Success! My first fossil! How do you like them apples, Riku?" Gary taunted.

"Yay! Gary! Gary! He's the best! He found the before the rest! Go Gary!"

"Actually someone else found one before you, young man," the same expert took the fossil from his hand and analyzed it looking through his magnifying glass.

"Impressive, isn't it? I found it on my first try! It looks like the brain from an extinct Pokémon," Gary said.

"No it isn't a brain," the expert corrected Gary.

"Then what is it?" Gary asked wanting to know what it is.

"It's fossilized Pokémon manure," the expert said making Gary fall on his side.

"Oh yuck! Gross!" The cheerleaders exclaimed disgusted.

"Wow, look at that. Gary found Pokémon shit," Riku said laughing hard. Gary growled at Riku.

"I seriously hate that guy," Gary snarled. Gary took a look at the huge Kabuto fossil and ran right towards it. "What the?! Who found this one?"

"Some other young man around your age," the expert said. "I believe he said his name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"WHAT?! THAT LOSER FOUND THAT HUGE FOSSIL BEFORE ME?!" Gary exclaimed. Gary shrugged and shook it off. "Whatever. I bet I can find one that's even more impressive than that one."

"You do that, Gary," Riku said as he continued digging. His shovel hit something and he dug it up and it reveals to be a skull. It looked like a reptilian Pokémon with its teeth at the bottom jaw. The expert went to Riku's discovery with amazement.

"Incredible! A skull of an Aerodactyl! Please tell me your name so I can archive this!" The expert pleaded.

"I'm Riku. I came from Iki Town on Mele Mele Island," Riku answered.

Gary was flabbergasted by the sight. Not only Sora beat him to finding the remains of a large Kabuto, but a skull of an Aerodactyl as well. Gary and his cheerleaders moved to another spot to start digging.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends moved to another spot to start digging.

"This looks like a good spot," Sora said.

"Then let's get to work," Kiawe said as he and the group got started.

"What's taking those two so long?" Meowth asked grabbing their attention. "Those humans are so undependable."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fi-"

Meowth conks Jessie and James on the head with his small mallet.

"Cut the poetry! I bet you two clowns didn't even plant the dynamite like you were supposed to!" Meowth hissed at them. Jessie grabbed the mallet and smacks Meowth with it. Rocks fall onto Meowth burying him.

"Wrong again, flea bag!" Jessie said. "Of course we planted the dynamite."

"Once we blow blast the canyon to smithereens, we can move in and swipe all those fossils!" James added. Meowth emerged from the rubble.

"I'll make fossils out of you if you don't watch it!" Meowth yelled to them.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi asked worried.

"They're going to blow up this canyon!" Lana said.

"And everyone down there is going to get caught in the blast!" Illima exclaimed.

"They could either get hurt and/or killed!" Hapu said.

"We can't let that happen!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Kairi, you and the others head on down and warn everyone about the dynamite, while Pikachu and I stop Team Rocket!" Sora said.

"Okay," Kairi said as she and the Alolan nine went down on in the canyon.

"Soon we will have all the fossils to ourselves," Meowth said lighting the fuse.

"Stop right there!" Sora called out.

"Oh, it's that pest again!" James exclaimed.

"Always foiling up our plans!" Jessie snarled.

"You're too late this time, because the fuse is already lit," Meowth said smirking. Sora took a Pokéball and Dive Ball.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sora said tossing them. "Wartortle! Poliwhirl! Go!" The balls opens and lets out Wartortle and Poliwhirl. "Both of you! Water Gun on that fuse!"

They shot their Water Gun attacks to put out the fuse. Sora, Pikachu, and the water Pokémon went after the fuse. Team Rocket wasn't going to have that.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie said tossing her Pokéball.

"Weezing, go! Keep that fuse lit!" James said tossimg his Pokéball.

Arbok and Weezing are let out and they went after them. Wartortle and Poliwhirl kept firing Water Gun with Team Rocket in pursuit. James tripped over a small rock, Jessie, Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing were caught in the fall and started to roll. Sora, Pikachu, Wartortle, and Poliwhirl were caught in the roll and fell off a small cliff. Pikachu got loose from the pile as the fuse was getting closer to the dynamite.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the dynamite much to Sora's horror.

"Pikachu, no!" Sora called out. The electric attack hits the dynamite. Pikachu realized the mistake he made and the dynamite exploded. The ground beneath them opens and Sora, Pikachu, and Team Rocket falls into the cavern below them screaming.

Hearing the explosion, Kairi along with the Alolan nine came with Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken.

"Sora! Pikachu!" Kairi called out. They saw Wartortle and Poliwhirl at the closed cavern. "Wartortle, Poliwhirl! What happened?"

"Wartortle," Wartortle said pointing to the rocks.

"They fell in there?" Kairi asked. Poliwhirl and Wartortle nodded.

"We better dig them out," Mallow said.

"Good idea," TK said.

"We better get started, then," Joe said.

Everyone started to dig through the rocks in order to reach Sora and Pikachu. Underneath, they found themselves in some sort of cave beneath them.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"I'm not sure," Jessie said.

"It looks like we're in the center of the earth. That dynamite must have blown a hole in the ceiling and we all fell in," Meowth said. "And now we're buried alive."

"Buried?!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

"This is all your fault, you little do-gooder!" Jessie accused.

"If you didn't try to put out that fuse, we wouldn't end up being down here!" James also accused.

"Well, at least it wasn't my idea to bring in dynamite and blow up a canyon and get innocent bystanders killed all because of your greed!" Sora snapped back at them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also snapped at them

"What difference does that make who's fault is?! All that matters is getting out of here in one piece! Look up there!" Meowth said pointing to the ceiling blocked with rocks. They all looked up and saw it.

"Meowth is right. We should try to find a way out of here," Sora said. "Let's get started."

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears twitched.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to ahead.

They all turned and saw a bunch of eyes glowing red in the distance. It didn't take long before they were completely surrounded.

"I don't think we're in here alone," Jessie said scared.

"And what gave that away?" Sora sarcastically asked.

The figures in the shadows approached Sora, Pikachu, and Team Rocket as they were revealed to be Pokémon approaching them. One set of them has a brown hard shell on the back, and small black eyes on the shell, and yellow eyes on the underside of the shell. It had yellow pointed limbs. Another set of these Pokémon were standing on their hind legs and had sharp sickles on their arms. It has six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircular-shaped armor. A tail protrudes from its back, bearing the same color as approximately seventy-five percent of its body. Another set of these Pokémon has a blue soft body a spiral shell with two large eyes. And the final set were similar to the other ones, butbtheir shells has spikes on the back, and it has a beak-like mouth, extra tentacles on the side and two large yellow eyes.

"Are they what I think they are?" Sora asked slowly taking out his Pokédex.

 **Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Water**

 **Omanyte in lived in the sea during prehistoric times. It swam through the water in order to hunt for prey. It also uses its ten tentacles to fight back from attacking predators.**

 **Omastar, the Spiral Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Omanyte**

 **Type: Rock/Water**

 **Omastar uses its tentacles to capture its prey. It is believed to have become extinct because its shell grew too large and heavy, causing its movements to become too slow and ponderous.**

 **Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Water**

 **This Pokémon thrived 300 million years ago. Kabuto is said to emerge onto both land and sea. This Pokémon became extinct everywhere. It protects itself with its hard shell.**

 **Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Kabuto**

 **Type: Rock/Water**

 **Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs.**

"I knew it. They're prehistoric Pokémon living in this cave," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Jessie and James's faces lit up to the sight.

"This is pretty big!" James exclaimed. "We are going to be rich! We can open up our very own Jurrasic Park!"

"Even the boss will be impressed with us!" Jessie also exclaimed.

"I can have my very own talk show about this!" Meowth said beaming.

"Don't celebrate just yet, you guys. Because they don't look happy to see us here," Sora pointed out.

"Chu," Pikachu said sharing concern with Sora.

"And why is that?" Jessie asked.

"They look like they were living here happily, and then we came here uninvited. And they don't want us here," Sora said.

"So they think we're invading their home," James pointed out.

"Would it do any good to tell them that it was an accident?" Meowth asked.

"And what good would that do?" Sora asked.

"Oh, who cares? Let's just capture them!" Jessie said taking out a Pokéball.

"Of course!" James agreed.

"Go, Pokéball!" Jessie and James both said in unison throwing the Pokéballs. Kabutops slashes through the Pokéballs in half.

"We'll have to battle our way through," Sora said taking out his Pokéballs. "Charmeleon! Torracat! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéballs. Charmeleon and Torracat are let out.

"Charmeleon! Dragon Claw! Torracat! Shadow Claw!" Sora ordered as the two fire Pokémon slashed through some of the prehistoric Pokémon making a path. "Run for it!"

Team Rocket didn't need to be told twice since they started running along with Sora. They kept running as more and more started to appear.

Out on the surface, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee had shown up with Officer Jenny. Kairi and the others explained to them that Team Rocket were responsible for the blast and they were digging them out.

"The bulldozers can't make it through! I'll go get some help!" Officer Jenny said doing exactly that. Riku, Naminé, and Eevee joined in on the digging.

"You better be alive down there, Sora," Riku said in his thoughts. He took out his Pokéballs and threw them. "Incineroar! Lycanroc! Salandit! Help us out!" Incineroar, Lycanroc, and Salandit started to dig through the rubble.

Sora and Team Rocket tried to lose the prehistoric Pokémon.

"No matter how many we take down, more kept coming!" James exclaimed.

"Stop complaining! We have to get through them if we're going to get out of here!" Jessie said.

"She's right! If we don't fight them off, we'll get killed!" Meowth agreed.

Pikachu shocked the Omanyte, Kabuto, and Omastar as they were attacking. Charmeleon and Torracat swiped at the Kabutops as they were going to swing their sickles. Suddenly a loud screeching roar was heard. The Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar stopped attacking and started to retreat.

"A miracle! It's a miracle!" Jessie beamed.

"We're alive!" James added.

"Something scared them away; and I don't think it was us," Sora said.

"Of course we scared them away," Jessie said.

"What else could be down here besides us?" James asked.

"Listen," Sora said.

Team Rocket kept quiet as they heard what sounds like flapping. Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing huddled together. Charmeleon climbed onto a rock to see what was coming.

"The twerp is right. I hear something coming this way! And that's what scared them off!" Meowth said.

The mysterious figure flying above is revealed to be a gray reptilian Pokémon that acts as a pterodactyl. It flies and hits Charmeleon on the forehead knocking him off the rock. Team Rocket were frightened by the sight of the Pokémon that appeared before them. Sora shook a little and took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Flying**

 **Aerodactyl has been called the tyrannosaurus rex of the skies. This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. Aerodactyl is a vicious predator.**

"It sure looks vicious to me," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Does that mean we're on the menu?" James questioned.

"It sure seems that way," Jessie said.

"I hope it doesn't like cat food!" Meowth shivered in fear.

Aerodactyl flies down the rock it perched on to attack. Sora, Pikachu, Torracat, and Team Rocket started to run for their lives as Aerodactyl chases them.

"Sora!" Kairi called through the rocks. "Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah! Get us out of here! And hurry up!" Sora called back. Aerodactyl come back down and picks Sora up in its claw and flies towards the rocks above. Pikachu, Charmeleon, and Torracat jumps onto Aerodactyl's tail. Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and the other Pokémon were busy movin the rocks when a sound came from underneath them.

"I think I hear something," Sophocles said.

"We better move!" Riku stated.

Everyone moved out of the way as Aerodactyl flew out still carrying Sora. Pikachu, Charmeleon, and Torracat fell and let go of Aerodactyl's tail.

"Pikachu! Charmeleon! Torracat! Where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed. Everyone got wide-eyed at what they saw.

"Holy crap! An Aerodactyl!" Matt exclaimed.

"That's not possible," Izzy said.

"Sora!" Kairi called out. Aerodactyl landed holding Sora in its claw. Charmeleon stared at Aerodactyl.

 _"Look at what you did, you flying lizard!" -_ Charmeleon subtitle.

Aerodactyl gave Charmeleon an eyelid taunt infuriating Charmeleon. All of a sudden, Charmeleon started to evolve. Everyone was caught off guard by Charmeleon's burst of evolution.

Charmeleon had now evolved into a Charizard and let out a Flamethrower after evolving. Charizard then started to fly in the air for the very first time.

"No way!" Sophocles said in disbelief.

"Charmeleon has evolved into a Charizard!" Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Aerodactyl flew off still carrying Sora as Charizard flew after Aerodactyl. Charizard fired Flamethrower at Aerodactyl and then hits Sora.

"Who's side are you on?!" Sora called out.

Charizard flew after Aerodactyl, but eventually he caught up with the prehistoric Pokémon swiping at Aerodactyl with his Dragon Claw. Aerodactyl dropped its prey as he began plummeting to his doom. All of his friends gasped at the sight.

"Sora!" Kairi called out in horror.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also called out in fright.

Kairi covered her eyes not wanting to see her boyfriend fall to his death. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine Riku's Pokémon, Tai and the rest watched as he falls. But luckily, Charizard swoops under him and flies back up in the air.

"He's okay!" TK said. Kairi uncovered her eyes and saw he was okay.

"What a relief," Kairi said feeling her fears disappear.

"Thanks for the save, Charizard!" Sora said as Charizard gave off a loud roar. "Now let's get that Aerodactyl! Use Dragon Claw again!" Charizard flew towards Aerodactyl and gave a hard swipe at the Aerodactyl. "Fire Fang!" Charizard's fangs emitted fire and bit Aerodactyl at the neck. Aerodactyl fought back hitting Charizard on the side letting go. "Now use Wing Attack!" Charizard charged at Aerodactyl hitting it with his wings. "Flamethrower!" Charizard fired his Flamethrower right at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl fell to the ground. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it at the fallen prehistoric Pokémon. Aerodactyl flows inside the Pokéball. It wobbles around and around for a bit. Sora knew Aerodactyl wasn't going to be easy to contain. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Gotcha! I got myself an Aerodactyl!" Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Aerodactyl with him or send it to Professor Oak's lab. He sends the newly captured Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab.

Charizard lands back with the group. Sora climbs off and Kairi tackels him to the ground and hugs him tight.

"Sora! You had me so worried sick. Don't you ever make me worry like that ever again!" Kairi said as she hugged him even tighter.

"I promise. I promise. Now think you can let me go so as I can breathe?" Sora wheezed. Kairi let go of him.

"Sorry," Kairi apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry about me like that," Sora said hugging Kairi good.

Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and everyone else at the sight.

"We got here as soon as we could. Sorry it took so long to get here!" Officer Jenny said. "What happened?"

Just before anyone could give an explanation, Jigglypuff shows up and starts singing to the huge crowd thinking she has a huge audience. Everyone starts falling asleep. Jigglypuff stopped singing and saw everybody asleep through the song.

"Jigglypuff, puff!" Jigglypiff took the top off of her microphone marker and scribbles on everbody's faces starting with Sora.

Everyone woke up, so Sora explained to Officer Jenny that Team Rocket were behind the explosion and tried to stop them. He left out the part of seeing a bunch of Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar since he figured she wouldn't believe a word of it. And told her that he just found a way out leaving out the part of Aerodactyl.

Officer Jenny went with that and announced no more digging is to be done due to further cave collapses. Gary was pretty skeptical about what happened and walked up to him.

"Just how did you get out of that cave?" Gary asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Sora answered the question with a question.

"Whatever. You may have found a fossil before I did, but you're still a loser to me, anyway," Gary said walking off.

Sora would have been snapped at Gary for that remark, but he felt better knowing he found something before Gary did. Kairi, Riku, Naminé the Alolan nine and the rest wanted to hear what happened to Sora and Pikachu while he was in the cave.

"So what happened down there?" Acerola asked.

"What did you see?" Izzy asked.

"Well it's like this. After we got dropped into the cave below us, we found a bunch of prehistoric Pokémon down there," Sora said. "Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar. I didn't mention that to Officer Jenny because she would think I was making it up."

"After seeing that Aerodactyl, we know you weren't," Tai said.

"And not to mention, that was a pretty good catch," Illima added.

"It sure is. The Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar might be happy that Aerodactyl is gone," Sora said.

"It could be possible it might have been the only one in there," Izzy theorized.

"Yeah, maybe," Sora agreed.

"But there's one thing that's on my mind right now," Riku said. "What happened to Team Rocket?"

"No idea," Sora answered. "They're probably still in the cave below. And knowing them, they'll just show up whenever they want."

All of Sora's friends all agreed since that was very, very, true. Team Rocket does have a habit of showing up whenever they wanted.

A little while later, Sora looked up in the night sky sitting on a boulder. Kairi walks up from behind holding the egg in her arms.

"Hey, Sora. Mind if I join you?" Kairi asked.

"Sure thing," Sora said. Kairi sat right next to him and looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say that I was really scared today. I thought I was going to lose you when you fell from Aerodactyl's grip. But it was a good thing Charmeleon evolved and saved you just in time," Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I'm sorry that I scared you like that today. I promise that I'll never make you worry like that again," Sora said.

"Well, I'll probably end up worrying about you as time goes on," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I guess," Sora agreed.

"But it'll be my job to worry about you. And I promise it'll get even more worse," Kairi said.

"I can live with that. And I promise that I'll endure it anyway as I can," Sora said.

"And that's a deal. And how should we seal it, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"I think I know the answer to that question," Sora said. Kairi giggled as she also knew what he had in mind.

The couple moved their faces to each other and sealed that pact with a passionate kiss. Sora put his arms around Kairi, still holding the egg; not dropping it. They became so lost in their own world, it didn't matter who was watching them kiss. Just then, Gary was in the area and he watched them kissing each on the lips. Gary's eyes began to water up in tears as he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. He bit his lower lip a little hard, not caring if he was bleeding.

"She loves him?!" Gary exclaimed in his thoughts. "Kairi's boyfriend is that fourth-rate loser Sora?! I won't accept this! I refuse to accept this! She was supposed to fall for me! She was supposed to fall in love with me!" Gary just ran off with his eyes filled with tears heartbroken, but not admitting defeat.

The next morning came along as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to their friends once again and set off with their journey.

But as for Team Rocket. The prehistoric Pokémon were asleep as Team Rocket were trying make their way out without waking any of them up.

"Carefully. Carefully. Don't make a sound. Don't even sneeze," Meowth whispered. James sneezed waking the prehistoric Pokémon up and chasing them once again.

Team Rocket kept running and running until they all fell into a flowing river and got washed off in the currents. The Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar would have continued to chase after them, but they saw no point in chasing them since the current was too strong anyway and they were pretty sleepy. They got washed out and fell through a waterfall.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS SPLASHING OFF AGAIN!"

They fell into the lake below and got washed ashore. James spat some water out his mouth.

"I don't know how we did it, but I'm just glad we got out of that mess," James said panting.

"Me too," Jessie said also panting.

"Me three," Meowth said also panting.

"At least the worse is over," Jessie said, but it became too premature when a bunch of angry Pinsir came out of the woods and clamping their pincers.

"Maybe not," Meowth said.

The Pinsir started to chase Team Rocket, but they eventually caught up and started to give them a brutal toss.

"This is not how it happened in the anime!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why do we always have to have such bad luck?!" James also exclaimed.

"Please let this chapter end so we don't end up being someone else's punching bag!" Meowth pleaded.


	49. So Near Yet So Farfetch'd

**Episode 49: So Near Yet So Farfetch'd**

A few days went by since Sora's encounter with prehistoric Pokémon and Charmeleon evolving into a Charizard. Sora felt pretty proud since he captured an Aerodactyl since a prehistoric Pokémon made a pretty good addition to the team. Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Torracat and Poliwhirl for his Psyduck and Dratini.

The group made a stop for a short time when Sora went off to stretch his legs when he was approached by a boy wearing a baseball cap.

"You a Pokémon trainer?" the kid asked.

"Yeah?" Sora responded.

"I wanna battle you!" He said taking out his Pokéball and holding it in front. "What do ya say?"

"I would say you're on," Sora said.

"Great!" the boy said tossing his Pokéball. "Magby! Go!" The kid said threw his Pokéball letting out Magby.

"Okay, Wartortle! Let's go!" Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle shouted upon entry.

"Magby! Ember!" the kid ordered as Magby spat out a fireball. That did very little danage.

"Wartortle, use Water Gun!" Sora ordered as Wartortle shot Water Gun right at Magby, knocking the little Pokémon out in one hit. He called back his Magby.

"Okay, you got lucky! Now here's my next Pokémon!" The boy pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Tyrogue! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a small small, bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. Its skin tone is purple in color with brown trunks and shoes. Its appearance is similar to that of someone wearing an old football uniform. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Tyrogue becomes stressed out if it does not get to train every day. When raising this Pokémon, the Trainer must establish and uphold various training methods.**

"Wartortle! You good to go?" Sora asked.

"War!" Wartortle answered.

"Great! Wartortle! Use Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as Wartortle's fluffy tail became engulfed in water and swung at the Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue! Dodge it!" The kid called out. Tyrogue runs out of the way in time before the move could hit. "Tackle!" Tyrogue rushes to Wartortle.

Wartortle dodge and Tyrogue tripped and fell. Sora, Pikachu, and Wartortle facepalmed as the boy grew frustrated at the sight.

"This isn't even going to work," Sora deadpanned.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Tortle," Wartortle added.

"Tyrogue! Tackle again!" The kid ordered as Tyrogue charged at Wartortle again. The turtle Pokémon stepped aside not wanting to battle the little Pokémon anymore. Tyrogue went to bash at Wartortle, only for him to hold it back with one hand. Tyrogue tried to push through with its arms swinging. Wartortle just gave a light push to Tyrogue and it fell on its back. "Oh, forget it! Tyrogue return!" The boy called Tyrogue back inside. He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Hapiny! Go!" The Pokéball opens to reveal a small Pokémon quite similar to Chansey. It has a red pouch that covers the bottom half of its body. It has something in its red pouch shaped like an egg and has three bumps on its forehead and a hair-like appendage tied into a ponytail. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the small Pokémon.

 **Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **It carries a round, egg-shaped rock in its belly pouch and gives the rock to its friends.** **It loves round white things. It carries an egg-shaped rock in imitation of Chansey.**

"So that's a mini-Chansey," Sora joked. "Kairi's heart will melt at the sight of this little one. Okay, Wartortle! Don't let its cute looks fool you! Be ready for anything!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

"Okay, Happiny! Start up with-" The boy was about to give the word when an older feminine voice called out from behind.

"Aha! There you are!" The new voice called out making the boy Sora was battling shake in fright.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also tilted his head.

The boy turned to see a girl with long dark pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt and a white long skirt. She stared at the boy pretty angry tapping her toes.

"I figured I'd find you here, Benjamin! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful out here with your Pokémon?" The girl asked sternly. "There's a Pokémon thief around here and no little brother of mine is going to lose his Pokémon like that!"

"I'm sorry, sis! I was getting bored and I wanted someone to battle, badly!" Benjamin said.

"We'll talk about it after we get home!" Benjamin's sister said. "Now call your Happiny back this minute!"

"Okay. Happiny, return," Benjamin said calling his Happiny back. She took her little brother by the hand and dragged him to Sora.

"Sorry that my little brother has been causing trouble for you," Benjamin's sister apologized.

"It's okay. But you mentioned something about a Pokémon thief around these parts?" Sora questioned.

"That's right. There's a rumor flying around about a Farfetch'd is seen around here. And there's talk about backpacks and other bags being switched around. Pokéballs replaced with rocks. So I would advise you to be careful," Benjamin's sister advices Sora.

"Sure thing. Thanks for the warning," Sora said taking his leave. Sora joins up to Kairi and the Alolan nine taking a lunch break in the meadow they're stopping at. As they ate, Sora warned all of his friends about a rumor of thefts going on involving a Farfetch'd.

"That sounds pretty scary," Lana said.

"I know I wouldn't want that to happen with me," Kiawe said.

"Me neither," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Sophocles said with Mina shaking her head.

"But if I do find the punk behind the thefts, I'll make him cry by kicking his ass and make his ass cry too! I'll make him wish that he was never even born!" Hapu stated.

"Well, if I knew some hexes, I'd give him nightmares every night to the day he dies," Acerola said chuckling very darkly.

"Okay, let's not say or do anything more that we may end up regretting," Sora said.

"Sora's right," Illima said. "No good can come out of a mere assault. But when we do catch the thief, the right thing to do is to turn him over to the authorities."

"I'm going to agree with Illima. I wouldn't know what I'll do if someone just stole this egg even before the Pokémon in it is born," Kairi said. Kairi picked up the egg from the small nest she made and gave it a gentle hug. "I won't let anyone take it from me."

Sora looked at his girlfriend and understood how she felt. He felt the same way if someone just took all of his Pokémon just like Team Rocket would have.

"We should finish up our lunch and get a move on," Sora said. "And we should all remember not to engage any Farfetch'd, no matter what."

"Right," Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed.

As soon as everyone was finished eating, everyone started to gather some berries to feed their Pokémon and some certain fruits to hand to Kairi so that she could make mix in a batch of Pokémon food for a special recipe she's thinking of trying.

Lillie doing some picking of her own. She place the berries she picked in her bag when she heard something coming down the road. It was a Farfetch'd marching down the road.

"Farfetch'd, Farfetch'd, Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd chanted while marching.

"A Farfetch'd. Wait a minute! Sora said not to engage it," Lillie remembered. "I'll just ignore it and it'll just go away." Lillie just turned away pretending not to notice and kept picking berries.

Farfetch'd looked at the blonde girl and decided to anti up the game. Farfetch'd twirls the leak with its wing. Nothing Lillie was trying was working, so she started to run away from the brown duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd just chased her.

"Look, I would like to play with you, but I don't have time to do it, so please go away!" Lillie pleaded. She ran as fast as her feet can carry her. She kept running through the woods until she bumped into a boy wearing a brown shirt with a red stripe going across the chest area. He had his brown hair tied in a ponytail with a tuft of hair that stands up at the side and slanted eyebrows.

"Ow! That hurts!" The boy said after running into Lillie. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you up." He took put his hand and pulled Lillie on her feet.

"Thank you. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I was getting away from a Pokémon linked to some thefts," Lillie explained.

"Is that so?" The boy asked handing over her bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," Lillie said.

"Well, I'll be going now. See ya," The boy said running off.

"Hey wait!" Lillie called to him. "Oh well. At least I've lost that Farfetch'd. I should get back tonthe others before they start worrying about me." Lillie returned to the meadow with her friends waiting for her.

"There you are," Mallow said.

"What took you so long?" Kiawe asked.

"Sorry I'm late coming back. I was sidetracked," Lillie said.

"With what?" Kairi asked.

"I was picking some berries in the area when a Farfetch'd came along. I remembered the warning Sora gave us during lunch so I tried to ignore it. But nothing I did worked so I tried running from it," Lillie explained.

"Did you lose it?" Lana asked.

"I did," Lillie said in relief.

"So what kind of berries did you bring us?" Sora asked.

"I have them inside my bag," Lillie said opened her bag and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Acerola asked.

"I must've picked up the wrong bag!" Lillie said pouring out the contents. They were all rocks wrapped in newspapers. "Snowy! Ponyta! They're gone!"

"Oh no!" Kairi gasped.

"How could this have happened?! I was so careful! My poor Snowy! And Ponyta too!" Lillie started to cry.

"There, there, don't cry," Mallow comforted her friend.

"Okay, you said you were running from that Farfetch'd. Do you remember anything that happened after that?" Sora asked.

"Well, there was a boy. He had brown hair tied in a ponytail and he handed this bag to me," Lillie described.

"A boy helped you?" Sophocles asked.

"Y-yes," Lillie sniffled.

"That little shit! He can't do that to Lillie and get away with it!" Hapu snarled.

"I don't condone such language, but I would have to agree," Illima said. "We should let Officer Jenny know about this."

"Good idea. It'll be no use to go after him and risk being victimized ourselves," Sora agreed.

Meanwhile, the boy from before carries Lillie's bag laughing hardly.

"Just like taking candy from a baby," he smiled. "Let's see what she's got." He peeked inside. "Two Pokémon? Oh well, it's better than nothing. Now they're mine." He laughed again.

"Farfetch'd, Far, Far!" Farfetch'd squawked.

Back to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine, they were on their way to report the theft to Officer Jenny when Gladion was in the area and spotted them.

"Sora! Lillie!" Gladion called out to him. Sora and the rest stopped and noticed him.

"Hey Gladion! There's no time to talk. We're on our way to report to the police," Sora said.

"What happened?" Gladion asked.

Sora, Kairi, and eight of the Alolan nine didn't know how to answer his question when Lillie was looking at her feet with tears in her eyes.

"Someone stole Snowy and Ponyta! Wah!" Lillie cried. Hearing someone stole his sister's Pokémon just made Galdion's blood boil as rage filled his eyes.

"Someone stole my sister's Pokémon?!" Gladion roared.

"Y-yes?" Sora stammered in fear.

"Can you describe the thief to me?" Gladion asked.

"A boy around my age. He has brown hair in a ponytail," Lillie described.

"She had a run-in with a Farfetch'd," Sora shook in fear. "I want you to know that we're all sorry about this."

"Don't be. It was none of your fault. I will find this thief and make him pay," Gladion vowed clutching his fist. "To steal from my sister is the same as stealing from me!" With that said, he took out his Premiere Ball and threw it. "Silvally! Go!" Silvally is let out and Gladion rides on its back. "You report it to the police. I'll go hunt him down."

Gladion riding on his Pokémon's back rode in the woods to search for him and the Farfetch'd. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on to make their way to Officer Jenny's booth.

Right at the camp of the boy, he marveled at his latest thefts when Farfetch'd came in the tent.

"Fetch'd, Far, Far!" Farfetch'd said frantically.

"What is it, Farfetch'd?" The boy asked. Farfetch'd pointed to the blonde boy riding on a Pokémon he had never seen before. "What kind of Pokémon is that? He must be a trainer. Okay, Farfetch'd! Do your thing!"

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd nodded.

Farfetch'd went on the path Gladion and Silvally were on when the wild duck Pokémon was doing a march down the road.

"A Farfetch'd," Gladion pointed out. "Could it be the one Lillie had an encounter with?"

"Hey there!" The boy called out. "My Farfetch'd and I were just in the area, so we were checking out the Pokémon you're riding on. My name is Keith by the way."

Gladion looked at Keith seeing the boy matching her description.

"You!" Gladion snarled. "You were the one!" Keith's eyes widened to the claim.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Keith lied in fear.

"Air Slash!" Gladion ordered as Silvally fired Air Slash at the thief. Keith and Farfetch'd started to run for it. "I will not let you get away!" Gladion took out two Pokéballs and an Ultra Ball. "Crobat! Umbreon! Lycanroc! Go!" The balls opens and lets out his Pokémon. "Attack that Farfetch'd and that thief!" The three Pokémon obeyed launcing their attacks.

"Call them off! Please call them off!" Keith pleased.

"Give me my sister's Pokémon and I will," Gladion said in a tone of anger.

"And if I don't," Keith wondered.

"Air Slash," Gladion ordered Silvally. The chimeric Pokémon obeyed firing Air Slash at Keith. He and Farfetch'd ran through the woods hoping to lose him and his Pokémon. "Find them! Search the whole damn forest if you have to! No one steals from my little sister and gets away with it! No one!"

Keith and Farfetch'd made it back to their camp hoping they had lost Gladion and his Pokémon.

"That was a close one," Keith panted.

"Farfetch'd, Far," Farfetch'd also panted.

"I thought for sure he was going to fall for our trick, but he saw through our us and sicced his Pokémon on us," Keith said.

"Farfetch'd, Far," Farfetch'd said.

"We'll head back out to steal more Pokémon after we eat," Keith said.

Unknown to him, Gladion's Lycanroc had spotted him.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine reported to Officer Jenny about the theft.

"And that's what happened," Lillie sniffled.

"So the Farfetch'd did a trick and you just ran away from it and then it chased after you and that's when that boy appeared before you," Officer Jenny said trying to understand the situation.

"Yes, that's right," Lillie nodded.

"I guess that makes you the fifth victim this week. That boy and his Farfetch'd has been a problem for a while now. And I can't seem to get a fix on him since he never stays in one place," Officer Jenny said.

"Gladion is out there looking for him as we speak," Illima said.

"He did seem really pissed when Lillie told him," Kiawe said.

"Well, he wouldn't be much of a brother if didn't try to defend his sister's honor," Lana said.

"He'd do anything to protect her," Mallow agreed.

"He sounds like a dedicated brother," Officer Jenny said smiling.

"He is. But I'm afraid he'll just order his Pokémon to attack the thief and the Farfetch'd without giving a second thought," Illima said. "Especially from... you know." Sora and Kairi knew which on they were definitely talking about.

"Well, I never thought I would feel sorry for a thief, but we should find him before Gladion does a serious number on him," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Even he dosen't deserve a whatever Gladion has in store for him," Hapu said. "And I have no room to talk."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Officer Jenny went off to find the thief and his Farfetch'd. Lillie led them to where the theft occurred.

Gladion searched through the forest looking for him. Gladion gritted his teeth and breathing heavily in anger.

"Come on out you cowardly piece of shit," Gladion hissed.

A little while later, she led everyone to where she saw Keith.

"And this is where I saw him," Lillie said.

"That means he could live around the area," Kiawe said.

"I sure hope so. Because I would like nothing more than to teach that punk a lesson he won't forget!" Hapu said.

"Well, he can't be too far," Sora said.

"My thoughts, exactly," Gladion said. Everyone turned and saw all his Pokémon, except for Lycanroc with him.

"Gladion," Lillie said.

"Did you find him?" Sora asked.

"I did. But he got away," Gladion said. "But he won't get far."

Lycanroc barks and informs Gladion.

"Did you find them?" Gladion asked as his Lycanroc nodded. "Lead the way." Lycanroc obliges its trainer leading the group to where Keith and Farfetch'd are at.

Over to Keith and his Farfetch'd, the two had just eaten.

"That was quite a meal. Ever since I first found you injured and left for dead, I've nursed you back to health. And then we started stealing," Keith remembered.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd said.

"But I just wish that there was a better way than doing it," Keith said. "But what other choice did we have? We're too weak for a Pokémon battle." Farfetch'd looked at Keith. It wanted to prove its strength to him.

Lycanroc led the group to Keith and Farfetch'd as they were about to set out to steal more Pokémon.

"Good work, Lycanroc," Gladion said.

"Now we can have the drop on him," Lana said taking out all of her Pokéballs. Sora and the rest did the same letting all of their Pokémon out.

"Now we better get going," Keith said.

"Fetch'd, Far, Far," Farfetch'd said.

"Stop right there!" Sora called out surprising him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kiawe snapped at him.

They tried to get away, but the quickly became surrounded by the trainers and their Pokémon. Keith saw Lillie and he knew he couldn't trick any of them since they were all onto him.

"Crap!" Keith exclaimed.

"You are under arrest for grand theft Pokémon," Officer Jenny said.

"Your crime spree is over, asshole!" Hapu said to him.

He turned to see Gladion with them. Keith knew he was really in trouble since Gladion and his Pokémon were there.

"What made you think it was acceptable to start stealing Pokémon from other trainers? What possible reason justifies such an act?" Gladion asked him.

"He's right," Sora agreed. "I just don't get why you would sink so low into lying and cheating into stealing Pokémon from others. We work hard and love to raise them, to train them and win those Pokémon battles."

"What you did was absolutely unforgivable!" Gladion said almost yelling while gritting his teeth. Keith saw how angry he looked. He clearly saw it in his eyes. "You stole my sister's Pokémon! You made my sister cry! And in doing so, you have insulted me! That is an action I will never let go unanswered! You will answer with a Pokémon battle!"

"Wait! Farfetch'd is too weak for battle! That's why we did what we did! We didn't have any other choice," Keith said.

"And that justifies your actions?!" Gladion roared.

"I get you're angry," Keith said. "And you have every right to be. But my Farfetch'd was injured and left for dead."

"And that made you think Farfetch'd is weak?" Illima asked.

"Pokémon can grow stronger when trainers work hard to train them," Kairi said.

"But Farfetch'd isn't-" Keith said.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd stated.

"What? You wanna battle?" Keith asked.

"Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd nodded.

Gladion knew the perfect Pokémon to battle Keith's Farfetch'd.

"Before we begin!" Gladion took out a brown disc and threw it to Silvally. "Accept this Rock Memory! Become a Rock Type!" With the Memory inserted Silvally turned brown. "Begin with Crush Claw!" Silvally swung its claw at Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd managed to dodge the attack.

"Stop! Please stop! Farfetch'd will get hurt!" Keith called out.

"It's too late for that! Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash at Farfetch'd. "Now use Multi-Attack!" Silvally obeyed and gave Farfetch'd a series of hits.

"Farfetch'd! Stop! You can't win against that thing!" Keith pleaded.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, and Officer Jenny watched the battle as turned out to be one-sided. Lillie especially knew how bad it was getting.

"This is how you capture Pokémon in the wild! Silvally! Finish it with Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash right at Farfetch'd again, but this time the wild duck Pokémon dodged the attack and charged and swung its leak at Silvally.

"Wha-?!" Sora asked.

"That was Slash!" Illima said.

Farfetch'd ran towards Silvally and gave the chimeric Pokémon a series of hits.

"That was Fury Attack!" Mallow pointed out.

"I didn't know Farfetch'd could do that," Keith said in disbelief and amazement. Farfetch'd's leak emitted a dark energy and swung at Silvally again, bringing its opponent down. "Was that Night Slash? I didn't think Farfetch'd knew that move."

"You seriously didn't know about your Farfetch'd's powers?" Sora asked.

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't be using it to steal from others," Keith admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't have been stealing in the first place," Sora said.

"And it'll take a lot more than what Farfetch'd threw to keep Silvally down," Kiawe said.

"Why's that?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Silvally is a real powerful Pokémon," Sora answered. "I would know how powerful it is since I battled against it and lost. Gladion never messes around in a battle." Silvally stood up and snarled at Farfetch'd.

"You doubted Farfetch'd's strength. You can't see how Pokémon and trainer can cooperate with one another, then you shall lose. Your Farfetch'd is stronger than you believed. And you will lose for that," Gladion said. "Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash again, only for Silvally to miss. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally delivered a series of hits on Farfetch'd. Keith watched on as Farfetch'd gets hit by the attack. "Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash again and this time, it hits Farfetch'd. The attack sends it back to Keith and they hit a tree. Keith looked up to Gladion and he became even more terrified by the way he was staring at him. Gladion grabbed him by the shirt as Keith started shaking in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll give your sister back her Pokémon! I'll give them back to the trainers I stole them from! And I promise I will never do it again! I promise!" Keith pleaded. Tears came from his eyes as he started crying. Gladion's anger was replaced by pity, but he didn't lose his stern expression. "I'm sorry for what I did to her and to you."

"Now do you understand?" Gladion asked him. "Your Farfetch'd was willing to place itself on the line for you. You should never have doubted your Pokémon's strength. A trainer's judgment is always important to come by. I wanted to beat you half to death for what you did, but my sister wouldn't want that. Not even you deserve such punishment." Gladion let go of Keith and looked at the tent. "Now, my sister's Pokémon." Keith didn't need to be told twice and gave Lillie back her bag with Snowy and Ponyta's Pokéballs inside.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I knew what I did was wrong, but I just ignored the guilt and did it anyway. I promise to return all the Pokémon I stole," Keith said.

Good to his word, the trainers got their Pokémon back. Keith looked at Gladion as he smiled and took off.

"All's well that ends well, right?" Sora asked.

"Right, Sora," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"I'm glad that I have Snowy and Ponyta back to me," Lillie said.

"None of the victims will be pressing charges since they now have their Pokémon back," Officer Jenny said.

"That's a relief," Keith said.

"But also, you should consider yourself lucky since I'm letting you off with a warning. If I hear anything that matches your description; any signs of trouble, then all bets are off. Do you understand?" Officer Jenny warned.

"I understand, officer," Keith said in acknowledgement. "And I promise, I won't cause anymore trouble to anyone."

"That's good to hear," Kiawe said.

"I'm just glad Gladion didn't beat you up like we thought he would," Hapu said.

"Oh, come on, Hapu. Gladion isn't like that," Sora said. He looked at Lillie. "He's not is he?"

"Of course not," Lillie assured Sora.

"That's also good to know," Sora said in relief.

"If none of you came along, I still would have been stealing. But I'm glad that you did since you've taught me Farfetch'd's strength," Keith said.

"Farfetch'd," Farfetch'd agreed.

"Now I'm going to train my Farfetch'd to be even stronger and catch Pokémon, the right way," Keith said.

"And that's how it should be, Keith. A good trainer should always believe in his Pokémon and make them as strong as they could be," Sora said.

"And you're right about that," Keith agreed. "Come on, Farfetch'd. Let's work on getting you stronger."

"Farfetch'd, Far!" Farfetch'd ssid.

Just when Lillie thought she lost her Pokémon for good, her brother Gladion was able to help get them back to her. And trainers now have their Pokémon back to them, and local trainers won't worry about having their Pokémon stolen. Sora and his friends continued on to Cinnabar Island for Sora's seventh Gym badge.


	50. Kairi and Togepi

**Episode 50: Kairi and Togepi**

A few days had passed. The group made a stop over in the Pokémon Center in a town their stopping at as Kairi sends a letter to her grandmother describing the egg she and Sora had found.

Kairi was about to send her latest letter when she felt the egg move again.

"You're just anxious to see the world aren't you?" Kairi asked. "Don't you worry, little Pokémon. You will see it soon." Kairi rubbed the egg.

A couple of hours went by and Kairi continued to incubate the egg. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were all eating lunch as Kairi was polishing the egg. The egg started to move once more, but it was more often.

"How close is the egg is to hatching?" Lillie asked.

"It's closer and closer," Kairi answered. "It might take a day or maybe hours."

"Well l want it to hatch right now, so we can finally meet your very first Pokémon," Lana said smiling.

"I don't think it's going to hatch just because you decide when it should hatch," Sora said.

"Sora's right. We'll have to wait and see what comes out of it," Illima said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued their lunch. As soon as Sora was finished eating, he called out Psyduck for some practice on using his moves.

"Okay Psyduck. It's time to work on your attacks," Sora said.

"Psy," Psyduck said.

"Let's get started with Water Gun! Just do what you did during our battle with Koga. Fire Water Gun!" Sora said as Psyduck did fire Water Gun, but it wasn't as strong as the one he let out. "Come on, Psyduck, you can do better than that. Water Gun again, but stronger."

"Psyduck?" Psyduck asked.

Psyduck just stood there absent-minded holding his head. Sora hung his head not getting what's wrong with his Psyduck. Sora tried to get Psyduck to perform Confusion as well, but no such luck. He hung his head once again.

"I just don't get it. You beat Koga's Crobat after taking a beating. What's the deal?" Sora questioned.

"Is something the matter?" A new voice called out from behind. Sora turned to see a beautiful young woman wearing an indigo dress with short blue hair.

"Just trying to get my Psyduck to perform a proper move. But I had no luck so far. Psyduck performed those attacks perfectly before," Sora said.

"Psy-y," Psyduck said.

"Is that so?" The woman asked looking at Sora's Psyduck. "Has your Psyduck always been like this?"

"For as long as I had him," Sora said. "Psyduck performed Confusion, Scratch, and Water Gun when I battled the Gym Leader in Fushia City; but I don't get why it won't happen again," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance in a battle," she proposed.

"A battle?" Sora asked.

"Of course. My name is Amy by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sora. And I guess a battle would help Psyduck out," Sora said.

Both trainers got ready for their battle as Amy took out her Pokéball.

"Bellossom, I choose you!" Amy said throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens to let out light green Pokémon that has green and yellow petals around its waist that resembles a skirt. It also has two bright red flowers on its head and blue circular eyes. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Gloom**

 **Type: Grass**

 **When Bellossom gets exposed to plenty of sunlight, the leaves ringing its body begin to spin around. This Pokémon's dancing is renowned in the southern lands.**

"Okay, my Pokémon will be Psyduck!" Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said worriedly.

"Bellossom, you may start with Magical Leaf," Amy said as her Bellossom danced and unleashed a barrage of glowing multicolored leaves towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Block it with Confusion!" Sora ordered. But Psyduck just stood there taking the hit. "Psyduck!" Psyduck falls on the ground, but stands back up. "Okay, try Water Gun!" Psyduck obliges with Water Gun, but it was little bit stronger than before, but not as much. The attack didn't even reach Bellossom.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"Try again, Psyduck! Water Gun!" Sora called out. Psyduck just tried again and it was a little better than the last time.

"Bellossom! Dodge!" Amy ordered as Bellossom danced out of the way. "Energy Ball!" Bellossom forms a ball of light green energy with its little arms and fires right Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Get out of the way!" Sora called out. Psyduck just stood there once again and got hit by the ball of energy at the head.

"Psyduck!" Psydusk's eyes started to glow blue for some reason.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"Pika?" Pikachu was just as confused.

"Psyduck?" Sora looked at Psyduck not sure what was going on. Amy just looked at Psyduck, and she had to see for herself.

"Use Magical Leaf again," Amy ordered. Bellossom danced and unleashed Magical Leaf again. Just as the leaves were getting close, Psyduck stopped the attack with his psychic powers and sent Magical Leaf back to Bellossom. "Bellossom, evade it!"

Bellossom tried to avoid the attack, but Magical Leaf came too fast to dodge.

"So Psyduck can only use his attacks properly when his headaches get worse," Sora said in his thoughts. "Better try some a other move." Sora had to see if his theory was true. "Psyduck! Use Scratch now!" Psyduck ran towards Bellossom and gave a good scratch on Bellossom. "Now use Water Gun!" Psyduck fired an even more powerful Water Gun on Bellossom, knocking the flower Pokémon out. Sora walked over to Psyduck and picked him up. "I guess you show off your power when your headache gets worse. And the Energy Ball at your noggin was a doozy."

"Psyduck," Psyduck said.

"But they'll be a time when you won't rely on your headaches; we'll work on that, buddy," Sora said kindly. "And I'm sorry I didn't figure that out in the first place."

"Pikachu," Pikachu chipped in.

Amy called her Bellossom back inside her Pokéball and walked over to Sora.

"Your Psyduck is even more powerful than I anticipated," Amy said.

"He sure is," Sora said. "And I figured out his problem. And it's all thanks to you."

"I'm glad to be of assistance," Amy smiled. "Your Psyduck has some potential. Keep training him hard and he'll be the best he can be."

"I'll do that," Sora said. He pulled out Psyduck's Pokéball and called Psyduck. "Anyway, thanks for the help."

"It was my pleasure," Amy said smiling.

Sora and Pikachu took off to return to the Pokémon Center, but he made a pitstop at a flower shop on the way. Sora looked at the flowers all around. He picked up a bouquet of flowers mixed of red-orange, dark blue, and golden yellow.

"What do you think, Pikachu? Think Kairi will love these?" Sora asked for Pikachu's opinion.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"I agree with you, buddy. These will do," Sora took the bouquet and paid for his purchase and took off. Sora returned to the Pokémon Center and went to one of the rooms they were staying at. The Alolan nine knew who those flowers were for as they all grinned. Kairi sat on the bunk bed still holding rocking the egg in her arms. Sora walked in and he saw that she was preoccupied with the egg, and that was the edge he needed. He slowly walked up to her and and handed her the bouquet. "Pretty flowers for the pretty lady?" Sora held the bouquet to her.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi swooned. "You didn't have to get these for me."

"I know. But I wanted to; just because," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said as he jumped off Sora's shoulder and to Kairi's side.

"You're very sweet, Sora," Kairi said lovingly to him. Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek. "And that's why I love you."

"I would have said that to you," Sora said.

"Oh you," Kairi said hugging him. Just then the egg started to move again alerting Pikachu.

"Pika!" Sora and Kairi stopped hugging and looked at Pikachu.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu, Pika! Chu, Pikachu!"

"Are you saying the egg is starting to hatch?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"This is great! The others should see this!" Sora exclaimed as he ran out of the room to get the Alolan nine. Kairi and Pikachu stayed behind to watch the egg. The top of the egg started to crack. The top was completely off as little cream-colored limbs popped out of the egg. The Pokémon had a cream-colored head with five spikes looking like a crown.

"Pi," the little Pokémon yawned. "Toge?"

Kairi's face lit up witnessing the birth of a Pokémon.

"Hello there," Kairi beamed.

"Togepi!" The little Pokémon waved its little arms as Kairi picked the little Pokémon up.

"You're just the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!" The small Pokémon waved its arms.

Sora and the Alolan nine rushed in the room. They all saw the small Pokémon in Kairi's hands.

"Don't tell me we missed it," Sora groaned.

"Sorry Sora," Kairi said. "This little cutie just couldn't wait to get out."

"Toge."

"So what is it?" Sophocles asked.

"I think it's a Togepi," Lillie answered.

"A Togepi?" Everyone else asked.

"That's right. It's a Fairy Type Pokémon," Lillie said.

"Wonder what Dexter has to say about you, Togepi," Sora said taking out his Pokédex looking Togepi up.

 **Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.**

"Toge, Toge!" The newborn Togepi chirped.

"A Pokémon that uses happiness as energy," Illima stroked his chin. "A suitable Pokémon for Kairi to have."

"Especially on how cute it is!" Mallow said smiling.

"I'll say he is. Right, Togepi?" Kairi held her first Pokémon.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Togepi seems to agree," Kiawe said.

"What attacks does he know?" Acerola asked.

"That's a good question," Illima said.

"I'll look it up," Sora said accessing his Pokédex. He looked over to Togepi and back to his Pokédex. "Well according to Dexter, Togepi only knows Growl and Charm.

"Just two attacks?" Hapu raised a brow.

"Well, Togepi was just born," Lillie pointed out.

"That makes sense, I guess," Hapu said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Pikachu went up to Togepi as Kairi set him down.

"Pikachu," Pikachu greeted.

"Toge!" Togepi stood up and gave the mouse Pokémon a hug.

"Look at that. Togepi likes you, Pikachu," Sora said.

"I'll have to agree," Kairi said giggling.

"Pikachu," Pikachu beamed. Pikachu turned around and started to play with Togepi by using his tail. "Pika."

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

Just before everyone took off Kairi decided to do an update on her letter to her grandmother telling her about Togepi.

 _Dear Grandma,_

 _How are you? I'm doing okay with my boyfriend Sora and my other friends. It's been since we were at Saffron City and Sora won his sixth Badge since I wrote to you. To start with, Sora managed to catch a couple more Pokémon; a Scyther and an Aerodactyl and some of Sora's Pokémon had evolved as well. Sora and I found a mysterious Pokémon egg and we all decided that I should take care of it since I didn't have a Pokémon of my own. I know you would find Sora catching an Aerodactyl would be hard to believe, but I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself._

 _Also, just today, the egg hatched into the most cutest little Pokémon I had ever seen! Lillie said this Pokémon is called a Togepi. I took a little picture Togepi so that you'll see what he looks like. I'm looking forward until we make our way to Viridian City so that you'll meet all my friends. I'll write to you again when we reach Cinnabar Island._

 _Love, your granddaughter,_

 _Kairi._

With the letter written, she sealed the letter a d the photo of Togepi in an envelope and walked up to Togepi taking a nap.

"You're so cute," Kairi said in a whisper not wanting to wake him up. She gently picked the baby Pokémon up and walked out witj the envelope in hand. She dropped it off in the mail slot and met up with Sora, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine with Togepi joining the group continued on with their journey when Sora was challenged to a battle by a teen boy wearing a Stetson hat.

"This'll be a hoot!" The teen said in a southern accent. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Yungoos! Gumshoos! Front and center!" The Pokéballs lets out a Yungoos and a Pokémon similar to Yungoos, but larger and shaggier and it's bipedal in appearance. Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the two new Pokémon

 **Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its stomach takes up most of its long torso. It's a big eater, so the amount Trainers have to spend on its food is no laughing matter.** **It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot.**

 **Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of** **Yungoos**

 **Type: Normal**

 **When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location...but it's always snoozing by nightfall.** **It adores having Rattata and Raticate for dinner, but as it's diurnal, it never encounters them. This Pokémon boasts incredible patience.**

"A Yungoos and Gumshoos. Better use the two of these," Sora said putting his Pokédex away a d taking out a Pokéball and Dive Ball. "Psyduck! Dratini! Go!" The two balls opens letting out Dratini and Psyduck.

Kairi, and the Alolan nine were a bit confused on why Sora picked Psyduck to battle when Ivysaur, Wartortle, or maybe Pikachu might have been good choices and Charizard would be overkill.

"You think Psyduck might fare in this battle?" Mallow asked.

"Psyduck might've gotten lucky when Sora battled Koga," Kiawe said.

"I don't think it was luck," Kairi said. "I think Sora sent out Psyduck out for a reason."

"What reason could that be, Kairi?" Illima asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but Sora could have a trick up his sleeve," Kairi said.

"Togepi."

The teen looked at Sora's two chosen Pokémon and smirked at his Psyduck.

"Are ya'll fer real? Sending a Psyduck like that out to battle mah Yungoos and Gumshoos? If this is a joke, then I am laughing," he said literally laughing.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, partner," Sora said using his accent. "Dratini! Dragon Rush on Yungoos!" Dratini charged at the mongoose Pokémon surrounding him with purple energy.

"Yungoos! Dodge and use Ice Fang!" The teen ordered. Yungoos jumped out of the way and dove down with his teeth emitting ice and made a devastating hit.

"Dratini! Dragon Breath!" Sora called out. Dratini fired his Dragon Breath. The attacks hits Yungoos and it ends up being paralyzed.

"Gumshoos! Move in with Thunder Fang on Psyduck!" The teen ordered. Gumshoos charged at the yellow duck Pokémon with its teeth emitting electricity.

"Psyduck, fire Water Gun!" Sora called out as Psyduck fired a strong Water Gun attack. That surprised Sora a bit. He figured Psyduck was getting better shooting Water Gun since his battle with Amy earlier.

"Psyduck is improving!" Kairi beamed.

"Toge, Toge!"

"Psyduck must be getting better with his attacks," Hapu said.

"Must be," Kiawe said.

"Now use Scratch!" Sora ordered as Psyduck swiped his hand at Gumshoos. But that didn't seem to hurt it.

"Maybe not," Kiawe deadpanned. "It was just Water Gun."

"Okay, that didn't do much. But at least there's one move that he can use," Sora said in his thoughts. "Water Gun!"

Psyduck fired Water Gun since it was the only attack Psyduck could use properly. The water attack hits Gumshoos sending right into Yungoos.

"Both of you use Tackle!" The teen ordered as both Pokémon charged at both of Sora's Pokémon.

"Dratini! Dragon Breath! Psyduck! Water Gun!" Sora ordered as both Pokémon fired their attacks.

"Psyduck is really getting better with using Water Gun," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped wanting attention. Kairi looked at her new Pokémon and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to ignore you," Kairi apologized. Kairi bounced Togepi for a bit. The baby Pokémon giggles liking the bouncing she was doing.

"Okay, Yungoos, Gumshoos! Use Ice Fang on Dratini!" The teen ordered as they both bit at Dratini dealing with a combination bite attack. Dratini was down for the count.

"Dratini!" Sora called out. He pulled out Dratini's Dive Ball calling him back. "It's all up to you, Psyduck."

"Psyduck."

"Is Water Gun the only move your Psyduck can use?" The teen taunted. "Use it all ya want! That ain't gonna win it for ya! Gumshoos! Thunder Fang!" Gumshoos ran towards Psyduck and bit him right on the head. Kairi and the Alolan nine were really worried now. Kairi held Togepi pretty tight and Togepi hugged her just as tight.

"Sora," Kairi said worried.

"Togepi."

Sora just smirked because that's what he wanted Gumshoos to do.

"Psy-y-y-y-y-y!" Psyduck was flaling his hands and feet around as Gumshoos bite was worsening Psyduck's headache.

"Just a little more pressure," Sora said to himself.

Psyduck's headache was getting worse and worse.

"That's great! Yungoos! Ya'll can get some action too! Join in with Thunder Fang!" Yungoos obeyed by running towards Psyduck with his teeth electrified. Just as Yungoos was about to land a bite, Yungoos suddenly froze in place being unable to move. "What the hell?!"

Kairi and the Alolan nine were just as confused by what they were seeing. Sora smiled at the sight.

"Psyduck! Confusion!" Sora ordered as Psyduck used his telekinetic power to lift Yungoos and Gumshoos up in the air and throw them both right at the teen. Both of his Pokémon were knocked out. "Way to go, Psyduck!"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Psy?"

The Alolan nine were at a loss to what they had witnessed.

"What the heck was that?" Sophocles asked.

"I think I know what happened," Kairi said. "Psyduck must be able to use his Psychic attacks when he has a serious headache. Sora must have figured that out."

"Even I would never have expected that," Illima admitted.

"Psyduck is just full of surprises just like Sora," Acerola said as Mina nodded.

Everyone continued on with their journey and then took a break a couple of hours later. By that time, Kairi had been playing with Togepi. Kairi played a game of peek-a-boo with Togepi.

"Where am I?" Kairi asked covering her face. "Here I am!" Kairi revealed herself making Togepi giggle. Sora watched his girlfriend with her new Pokémon. He was happy that she has a Pokémon to call her own, but at the same time he felt a little jealous. "Come here, you little cutie!" Kairi tickled Togepi on the spike. "Do you like it when I tickle you here?" Kairi tickled her Togepi on the spike.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

Kairi held Togepi again and did some baby talk; Togepi found it funny. Sora sat down next to her.

"Hey Kairi. How are you adjusting to your Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Well, better than you with Pikachu," Kairi teased making Sora do an anime-style fall. That made Kairi giggle. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Wasn't funny," Sora pouted.

"Pika," Pikachu laughed. Sora turned with his cheeks puffed up.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Pi," Pikachu stuck his tongue at Sora. He did the same the same to Pikachu. Kairi giggled again.

"Cut it out, you two. You'll end up being a bad influence on Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge."

Sora took a look at Togepi and saw how happy the baby Pokémon is with her.

"Sora, I need to get dinner started with Mallow's help. Would you mind watching Togepi until it's ready?" Kairi asked.

"Sure thing, Kairi. Even though Togepi is yours, this'll give some bonding time. Right Pikachu?" Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

With that said, Kairi handed Togepi to her boyfriend and smiled.

"I'm going to make some dinner for us, so Sora and Pikachu are going to watch you for a while. Be good until then," Kairi said.

Togepi tried reaching his little arms to Kairi wanting her to hold him more.

"You're going to love the treat she's gonna make for you, Togepi," Sora said smiling. He turned Togepi to face him. Sora smiled at the baby Pokémon. Togepi then started to cry uncontrollably wanting Kairi. "Hey, hey, hey, Togepi. Don't cry. I'm here, I'm here," Sora said trying to calm Togepi down. He turned to Pikachu for help. "Help me out here, Pikachu. Togepi likes you."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded Sora set Togepi down as Togepi was still crying. Pikachu then tried to make some faces hoping to make Togepi laugh. But that did not work, since Togepi kept crying.

Sora and Pikachu tried to calm Togepi down as he kept crying and crying. Kairi had just finished making some Alolan-style beef stew. Mixed with some spices and vegetables. Kairi went to Sora and found Togepi crying.

"Sora! What happened? What did you do to make Togepi cry?" Kairi chided her boyfriend.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "Togepi was just fine before you left. Pikachu and I were trying to calm him down."

Kairi took Togepi back in her arms and he stopped crying. Sora and Pikachu didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm going to guess, Togepi just wants you," Sora pointed out.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for accusing you like that," Kairi apologized.

"It's no problem," Sora said. Kairi looked over to Togepi as he beamed being with Kairi again.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry like that," Kairi apologized. She looked to Sora. "Maybe it'll take time before Togepi gets used to you."

"Yeah maybe. Who knows how long is that, right?" Sora questioned.

"Pikachu."

Kairi fed Togepi his first meal. Togepi took a bite of the special Pokémon food she had made for the occasion, and liked it right away.

"So why is it that Togepi cried whenever Sora was holding him?" Sophocles asked.

"No idea," Kairi answered.

"I think I do. Kairi was the first thing Togepi saw when he hatched," Lillie pointed out. "So I think Togepi might think that Kairi is his mother."

Sora and the rest of the Alolan nine all looked at Kairi and Togepi.

"That makes loads of sense," Kiawe said.

"Indeed," Illima agreed. "Just like birds, there are Pokémon that has an impression that the first thing they see as their mother. It seems Togepi is no exception."

"So Togepi thinks I'm his mother?" Kairi questioned.

"And since Sora is Kairi's boyfriend; Togepi would start thinking Sora is his papa," Lana said making everyone but Sora and Kairi laugh.

"I don't think we should go that far," Sora said. He looked over to Kairi who happens to be blushing.

"I think I would like that idea," Kairi said. "I know Sora and Pikachu will help me raise Togepi."

"Of course we would," Sora said. "I guarantee that I'll do my part with Togepi's wellbeing. Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

After a few days, Togepi had warmed up to Sora a little. Togepi started to laugh at some of Sora's silly antics. Sora knew he had won Togepi at some point. He thought he could try to teach Togepi how to battle. Sora had a thick stick and stuck it to the ground.

"Okay, Togepi. Do it like this," Sora demonstrated a headbutt on the stick. "That's Headbutt. Now you try."

Instead of using Headbutt, Togepi just hugged the stick.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

"No, no, no. Not like that! Like this!" Sora rammed his head as hard as he could at the stick only to knock himself out and have a blazing lump on his head.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi laughed.

About half an hour later, Kairi placed a bag of ice onto Sora's head to bring swelling down.

"Ouch!" Sora said. "That hurts and it's too cold!"

"Don't be such a baby," Kairi teased. "Keep that attitude up and you won't have a treat."

"Didn't know there was going to be one," Sora joked. Kairi giggled.

"You should have known better than try to teach Togepi to battle. Togepi is only just a baby," Kairi said.

"You are so right," Sora agreed. "I'm thinking of trying again when Togepi is just a little bit older. Maybe in a few years or so, when it's not hazardous to my health."

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed. Kairi held Togepi in her arms and rocked the baby Pokémon to sleep. Kairi sang a little lullaby to Togepi.

(Kairi)

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

 _Simple and clean is the way that_

 _you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _You're giving me_

 _Too many things_

 _Lately_

 _You're all I need Oh, oh_

 _You smiled at me_

 _And said, "Don't get me wrong_

 _I love you, but does that mean_

 _I have to meet your father?"_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _What I meant, when I said "No"_

 _I don't think, life is quite that simple_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

 _Simple and clean is the way that_

 _you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _So simple and clean_

 _The daily things_

 _Like this and that and what is what_

 _That keep us all busy_

 _Are confusing me_

 _That's when you came to me_

 _And said, "Wish I could prove_

 _I love you, but does that mean_

 _I have to walk on water?"_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _It's enough when I say so_

 _And maybe_

 _Some things are that simple_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

 _Simple and clean is the way that_

 _you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings_

 _The future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say_

 _"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

 _Simple and clean is the way that_

 _you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings_

 _The future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings_

 _The future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

Sora and Pikachu listened to the whole song. The song brought tears to his eyes. The same was for the Alolan nine as they listened to Kairi singing her lullaby to Togepi.

"Such a beautiful song sang by a beautiful voice," Sora said in tears.

"Pikachu," Pikchu said also in tears.

Sora and Pikachu fell asleep happy the song had made them.

There were some wild Pokémon that were in tears as well, listening to the song being sung.

On the very next morning, Sora woke up with a big smile on his face. He laid back down and saw Kairi staring above him.

"Morning Kairi," Sora greeted.

"Morning, lazy bum," Kairi greeted back. "Figured that you'd try to sleep in."

"Nope. I just knew you would try that trick again. And you didn't disappoint me," Sora said.

Kairi giggled as Sora turned around while he was getting up and he gave Kairi a kiss on the lips. The couple joined their friends for the boxed cereal and set off on the road once more. Sora placed his arm around Kairi as she held Togepi. Kairi felt lucky, not only having a wonderful boyfriend but a very cute Pokémon for her very first. In Viridian City, Kairi's grandmother had just finished reading the latest letter she received from Kairi, and she felt proud that she began raising her first Pokémon.


	51. Princess Kairi

**Episode 51: Princess Kairi**

Sora and his friends made a stop in a town called, Matcha City. The group settled into the local Pokémon Center as Sora settled into the local Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me, is your name Sora by chance?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"Um, yes," Sora answered.

"I have a message for you," Nurse Joy said handing Sora a message. It turns out it's from Delia.

"It's from my mom," Sora said.

"It has been a while since you spoke with her," Kairi pointed out.

"I should give her a ring. Just to say hello," Sora said. He accessed the picture phone and dialed the number. "Just hope she's home." The phone rings.

"Hello, Ketchum residence," Delia greeted.

"Hi mom," Sora greeted.

"Sora! It's been a while! How is every little thing?" Delia asked.

"It's been good so far. I'm just sorry that I didn't call you sooner; Me and my friends have been busy with our travels," Sora said.

"Just glad that my message finally reached you. So how are things between you and Kairi so far?" Delia asked. Sora started blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, so good and more," Sora said. "Kairi and I are an official couple now."

With that bit of news Delia started sqealing with happiness with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, Sora! It's so wonderful! I'm so proud of you! You have finally taken that step! I knew you two would make a great couple! Have you been treating her right?" Delia asked.

"Yes mom," Sora answered.

"And did you two do anything that you shouldn't have?" Delia also asked making Sora's face turn red.

"No of course not!" Sora answered.

"Okay, just checking. I only wish your father was alive to see this," Delia said in tears.

Sora knew how his mom felt. He wished he knew his dad himself.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora agreed.

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing okay for yourself," Delia said. "How many badges did you win?"

"So far I've got six. So, me, Kairi, and the others are heading down to Cinnabar Island," Sora said.

"Cinnabar Island is a nice place to visit this time of year. Be sure to make some stops while you're there," Delia said.

"I think I'll do that," Sora said.

"Well anyway, I should get going. I've got some grocery shopping to do today. Just don't take long to call me again," Delia said.

"Okay mom," Sora said.

"And be sure to-" Delia was cut off.

"MOM!" Sora exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. Be careful and treat your girlfriend right, okay?" Delia asked.

"That I'll do. See you, mom," Sora said.

"And I'll see you soon," Delia said. "I love you, Sora."

"Love you too, mom," Sora said hanging up. Before he stood up. Sora decided to send Charizard, Dratini, and Psyduck right to Professor Oak's lab and exchange them for Brionne, Salandit, and Jangmo-o. Once that was done, Sora took out his Safari Ball and let Jangmo-o out. "So what's the deal with you?" Sora pointed his Pokédex at the dragon Pokémon.

 **Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokémon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o lives.** **They live in mountains where no trace of humans can be detected. Jangmo-o grow little by little as they battle one another.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and calls Jangmo-o back inside his Safari Ball. Sora and his friends made their way through the streets of Matcha City.

"This place is something," Kiawe said.

"I'll say," Mallow agreed.

"Wonder where we should make a stop at first," Acerola said.

Just as everyone was going to come up with an idea, they heard an argument taking place. They all saw some people arguing with who appears to be the owner of the theater.

"You've promised us a good salary for performing at this dump! And you never came through on that!" One of the actors exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry that you feel that way! If I could afford to, I could pay you! Just please don't quit on me! Please!" The theater owner pleaded.

"We'll be taking you up on that when Charmander swims!" Another actor barked at the owner.

"So don't call us!" Another actor said.

"We'll call you!" An actress said as they all took their leave. The owner sat on the steps of his theater sobbing greatly.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You think we should see what's going on?" Lana asked.

"I think so," Sora said. "Wouldn't be right to leave him like this," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

"Then let's get to it," Kairi said.

The group walked up to the theater owner while he was sobbing.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh, this is terrible! I have a play I had written. It's about a prince and a princess to be betrothed and not sure if they shall love each other; until they meet, but an evil plot unfolds as one of its the kingdom's nobles plans to eliminate the princess and her parents and take the throne. So he strikes a deal with an evil witch to make it happen. So the prince had to kiss the princess to break the spell," The owner explained. He pulled out a script entitled "Loving Hearts." "All my actors started to demand for more money from me; but I couldn't afford to pay the amount they wanted and they just quit on me! I honestly don't know what to do!"

Sora and his friends just couldn't believe how greedy they were getting. But they had to admit it sounded like a good story to tell. The owner hands it to Illima who started to read it.

"Nicely written," Illima said.

"Thank you. But, I can't have anyone see it if I don't have actors to perform! Like I said earlier, I honestly don't know what to do!" The owner started sobing again.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at each other and formed an idea that will sure help the guy out.

"How about we take part of the play?" Sora suggested. The owner stops crying and looks at Sora.

"You kids would do that?" The owner asked.

"Sure we will. After all; the show must go one, right?" Sora stated.

"That is true, I suppose. But I don't want to be any burden on you kids," the owner said.

"It's not really a problem," Kiawe said.

"People would want to come all around to see it," Lillie said.

"And just like he said; the show must go on," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The owner said expressing his gratitude. "My name is Lawrence Colbert by the way."

"I'm Sora and this is Pikachu," Sora introduced.

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Kairi. And this little thing is Togepi," Kairi also introduced.

"Toge, Toge."

"Lillie."

"Illima."

"Lana."

"Kiawe."

"Mallow."

"Sophocles."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"Hapu."

"So when's the show supposed to go on, exactly?" Sora asked Lawrence.

"In just two nights," Lawrence said.

"SAY WHAT?! THAT SOON?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed at once.

"Pikachu," Pikachu facepalmed.

"Togepi."

It didn't take long until everyone all looked over the script. Sora looked over to his friends and figured they would need additional help.

Sora stepped out looking for anyone willing to help. But as luck would have it, he found Tai, Kari, and the rest. They were walking down the street.

"Tai!" Sora called out running out to them. They all turned to see Sora.

"Ketchum? Didn't think that I would run into you in a place like this," Tai said.

"We haven't seen you since back at the canyon," Davis said.

"What brings you here?" Sara asked.

"Well, it's like this..." Sora explained to the group that he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine are helping out put out a play and they were going to need additional people for the performance.

"Okay, Sora. We're in," TK said.

"You can count on us," Joe said.

Helping setting up a play would be a fun thing to do," Cody said.

"Even one as romantic as this play," Mimi added.

The rest of Tai's group voiced their opions and joined in. Sora came back with the group. On the way back to the theater they ran into Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil. But also into Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax. Kairi and the Alolan nine all beamed at the sight of their friends.

"Tai! Takato! Takuya!" Kairi greeted.

"Toge, Toge!"

"Kairi!" Kari recognized. "It's been a little while!" Kari noticed Togepi in her arms and recognized the markings on the shell. "Your egg hatched!"

"He sure did. I want to introduce you to Togepi!" Kairi said holding him up. "Say hi, Togepi!"

"Toge!"

"So cute!" Kari beamed at the sight.

It didn't take long until Tai and the rest of the group got acquainted with the little Pokémon in Kairi's arms.

"Look at that," TK said.

"Propokus, a Togepi!" Izzy said fascinated.

"So adorable!" Mimi said gushing at the baby Pokémon.

"You are so lucky, Kairi," Sara said.

"Yeah. I want one!" Yolei said.

"Me too!" Davis added. "Because of the cool markings!"

"Those are very hard to come by," Ken added.

"Judging how your Togepi looks, you've been taking very good care of it," Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe," Kairi said proudly.

Sora and his friends introduced Lawrence to Tai and the others. Lawrence was pleased to have so much help on his play. They started to wonder what roles they would play at. Everyone put it to a vote that the role of the prince and princess should go to Sora and Kairi since they're a couple. Mimi kinda disagreed since she wanted the role, but she knew she couldn't do a thing to change any of their minds.

They spent the whole next day going over their roles. Sora and Kairi got the leading roles. Tai got the role of the evil Duke who is plotting against the kingdom. Matt and Sara got the roles of the princess's parents. Illima and Mimi got the roles of the prince's parents.

They all had to admit, they were pretty nervous about memorizing all those lines.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick at deciding to help out," Sora said shaking a little.

"No, you think?" Kiawe asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's too late to back out. I would think we wouldn't get out of it even if we wanted to," Illima said.

On the eve of the play, Sora and his friends called out their Pokémon and sent out flyers all over the city. They hoped that it'll draw in a big crowd by the next evening. As it turns out, there was a little bigger than they all thought. People from all over the city started to gather. Everyone were in their costumes for the play.

"This is quite a turn out," Matt said.

"It sure sure is," Sara said.

Sora came out dressed in prince costume.

"Looking good, Sora," Sara complemented.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"You doing okay, Sora?" Lillie asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little nervouse about acting out my role and all," Sora said.

"You'll do fine," Izzy said.

"Izzy's right, Ketchum," Tai said. "Just think of it as a battle and you'll do fine."

"Well, if you think that helps," Sora said skeptically. Just then, Kairi came in and she was wearing her princess outfit. Sora's nervousness suddenly disappeared when he saw her in that outfit. Sora was mesmerized by how she looked in the dress she wore; she looked like a real princess in his eyes. Luckily before Sora could drift off into fantasy mode, Lawrence came in clapping his hands.

"Okay, okay, people. Take your places," Lawrence said. "The curtain is about to raise!"

Everyone took their positions as the curtain has risen up. The lights turn on and the opening music began playing as Lillie entered the stage.

"Good evening and welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Lillie greeted the audience. "Tonight's play tells a tale of romance and bravery of the two young people whom shall meet and fall in love at first sight; but an evil plot unfolds as the king's trusted friend Duke Francis plots to murder the royal family of the kingdom of Radiance and take the throne. Radiance's princess Marianne is to be married with the prince of the kingdom of Troia, Prince Alexander whom has conflicts of being arranged to marry to someone he had never met. To where our stroy begins." The lights go off again as Illima, Mimi, Kiawe, and TK entered the stage. The scene opens as Illima and Mimi sits on the thrones with Kiawe and TK play guards. "Once Prince Alexander learned of his engagement to Princess Marianne, he feared he was being forced into a loveless marriage. He had argued with his parents on this arrangement, and time and time again, they told him it was for the benefit of the kingdom. And this is no exception." Sora enters the stage.

"Father, mother," Sora acted his role. "We must talk!"

"Of course, my son," Illima said.

"What is it, my son?" Mimi asked.

"I still do not see any point to marrying a woman that I have never even seen before, nor know anything about," Sora said.

"Must we have this discussion again, Alexander? It is for the benefit for all of Troia. Our country has been striding for ever since my great-grandfather ruled as its first king," Illima said.

"You would be doing our kingdom a great service, Alexander," Mimi said.

"You mean for YOUR kingdom! For what benefits you! You never once have put anything what I want to thought and did what benefits you!" Sora acted his role. Illima stood up from the throne.

"Enough of this! We are meeting with King Edge and Queen Rydia of Radiance next week and you will show them proper respect to them and their only daughter!" Illima said. "Until that time, I forbid you to leave the palace! Am I making myself clear?"

Sora did not answer and exited to his right. Once Sora was out of sight of the audience, he turned to Mallow and Lana with a smile.

"How was that?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"That was something," Mallow said.

"You did better than I thought," Lana added.

Back on stage, Illima sat back down as Illima placed his hand on his forehead.

"Don't you think you were a tad hard on him?" Mimi asked.

"Perhaps I was. But, he must understand his role! There will be a time when he has to grow up and stop living in his own fantasy world!" Illima said.

"I know, dear. But aren't you worried that he will not love her just as I love you?" Mimi asked.

"It may seem that way, but love has nothing to do with tradition!" Illima stated. "Love is only something that you hear in fairytales! This is real-life!"

"But, I fell in love with you when I first met you," Mimi said.

The lights grow dim as Illima, Kiawe, Mimi, and TK exits the stage.

"Prince Alexander's parents discussed more of their son's engagement. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Radiance, Princess Marianne has a similar problem of her own," Lillie narrated.

Matt, Sara, along with Koji and JP came on stage. Matt and Sara took their seats on the thones with Koji, Kouichi, and JP as guards as well. Kairi entered the stage with Mallow and Lana as her handmaidens.

"Father, mother," Kairi acted her role.

"Ah, Marianne. Please enter," Matt acted his role.

"Thank you, father," Kairi said taking her steps. "I have some concerns about my marriage to Prince Alexander."

"Not this again, dear," Sara said. "You know that it has been decided. And there is nothing you can do to change it."

"Your mother is right, Marianne. And we remind you that King Cecil and Queen Rosa of Troia will be coming next week and they are bringing their son along with them so that you two can meet," Matt said.

"I know, mother and father. But the concern is what if I won't be able to love him?" Kairi asked.

"Love is immaterial. It is for the good of the kingdom," Matt said.

"But, father!" Kairi said.

"Enough! I will hear no more of this! You may return to your bedroom," Matt said.

Kairi exited the stage with Mallow and Lana following. The lights go dim as Matt, Sara, Izzy, and Joe exited the stage as Tai along with Davis enters the stage.

"Elsewhere, in his mansion, the ruthless Duke Francis was making arrangements of his own," Lillie narrated as the lights came back on as Tai had a sinister look on his face. "Duke Francis has been a close friend to the royal family, but he has been secretly been plotting the murder of the royal family. He discussed this matter with his younger brother Justin."

"What purpose would there be in murdering the royal family, my elder brother?" Davis asked acting his role. "Is it worth being king?"

"Of course, my younger sibling," Tai acted his role. "For too long I have lived in the shadow of this king when it should be my rise to power!"

"But how do you plan to do so?" Davis asked.

"An opportunity shall present itself soon enough, my brother. But until I shall make my move, I will have to be patient," Tai said.

Zoe came on stage in a maid's outfit.

"Excuse, Milford," Zoe said bowing her head.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Tai asked.

"A message came from King Edge. He wishes to speak with you," Zoe said handing him a piece of paper. Tai took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"If his majesty wishes to summon me, then I shall not keep his majesty waiting," Tai said.

The lights go dim as Tai, Davis, and Zoe clears the stage.

"Duke Francis was summoned to the palace with a bit of news regarding Marianne's engagement," Lillie narrated.

The lights are still dim for Tai and Matt to enter the stage and that's when the lights comes back on.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" Tai acted taking his bow.

"Yes, Duke Francis. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Matt said.

"Of course, your highness. An audience with the king is to never to be taken lightly. And what matter do you wish to discuss with me?" Tai asked.

"As you are aware that my daughter is to marry Prince Alexander," Matt said.

"Yes, yes, your daughter's engagement to the Prince of Troia. I am fully aware, your majesty. But why bring this up, may I ask?" Tai acted.

"King Cecil and Queen Rosa of Troia are arriving here next week with their son. And I need you to help make their visit as pleasant as possible," Matt said.

"Yes, your majesty," Tai said.

"But that is not the reason I have summoned you here," Matt said.

"It isn't?" Tai acted.

"A plot against my family has just come to my attention. I suspect it may be one of our own nobles," Matt said.

"A plot against you, sire?" Tai asked.

"Indeed," Matt nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know the identity of the conspirators?" Tai asked.

"I'm afraid not. If I had, then the perpetrator would have been brought here. But, I fear that it'll make our visitors call off the wedding," Matt said.

"Is there anything I can do to help with the investigation, my king? A plot against you and your family is nothing to laugh about," Tai said.

"I would like you to look into it, my friend. And you must not speak a word of this to anyone," Matt said.

"Of course, your majesty. If there is nothing more, then I shall take my leave," Tai said.

"I will not keep you. But before you go, Francis. I just want to say that I am proud to call you my friend," Matt said.

"As am I, your highness. Until we meet again," Tai took his bow as he left.

The lights go dim as Tai and Matt left the stage.

"Fortunately for Duke Francis, his plot against the Radiance royal family has gone undiscovered. But, in the kingdom of Troia, Prince Alexander sits in his royal bed chambers thinking of the argument he had with his parents," Lillie narrated as Sora enters the stage. "Then he hears a knock on his door." That was Guil's cue when he stomps his foot indicating a sound of a knocking door.

"Come in," Sora said.

Mimi enters the stage.

"May I have a word with you, my son?" Mimi asked.

"Hello, mother," Sora said. "What is it that you want to speak with me about?"

"I just wanted to speak about the argument about the arrangement to Princess Marianne," Mimi said.

Sora looked on the floor. Pikachu watches backstage holding Togepi.

"I just don't understand why I must be forced into a marriage with a woman I have never seen nor know anything about," Sora said. "I fear that I may not have anything in common with her. I fear that I'll not love her."

"I understand your concerns. To tell the truth, I've felt the same way about your father before we met," Mimi said.

"Why's that, mother?" Sora asked.

"Like you, I had fears and doubts about your father. I have always worried that he would force me to love him. But my fears and doubts had vanished when I met him and fell in love with him," Mimi said.

"So it was love at first sight?" Sora asked.

"It was," Mimi nodded. "I don't want you to think the same way about Princess Marianne the same way I did your father before I met him. So, I want you to promise me that you'll give her a chance. Not for your the kingdom and not for your father. Do it for me." Sora stroked his chin turning away before turning back to face her.

"Very well, mother. I will give the princess a chance for you," Sora said.

"That is all I ask," Mimi said as she gave Sora a hug.

The lights go dim as Sora and Mimi exited the stage.

"Good to his word, Alexander had to give the princess a chance," Lillie narrated.

"That was quite a performance, Mimi," Sora said in a whisper. "But you were giving it a little too close."

"I'm sorry, but I had to make it good," Mimi apologized.

"By the following week, Alexander and his parents made it to Radiance so that the two young royals could meet for the first time," Lillie narrated. "He was still skeptical about this arrangement, but he had to keep his promise to his mother. Marianne was also unsure. She joins her parents to meet her betrothed, fearing her marriage will be loveless."

Sora looked at Kairi whom she stood with Tai, Matt, Sara, Koji, Kouichi, and JP waiting for their cue. Illima, Kiawe and TK joined Sora and Mimi for their cue as the lights grow dim as Kairi, Tai, Matt, Sara, Koji, and JP entered the stage. Kairi, Matt, and Sara sat in the thrones. The lights comes back on again. Tommy enters the stage with a trumpet. Tommy blows on the trumpet, but not very good.

"Sounds like someone needs some practice," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Presenting! Their royal majesties King Cecil, Queen Rosa, and Prince Alexander of Troia!" Tommy said.

That was the cue for Sora, Illima, Mimi, TK and Kiawe to enter the stage. Illima, Mimi, Kiawe, and TK entered first with Sora behind them.

"King Edge and Queen Rydia," Illima said.

"King Cecil and Queen Rosa, presume," Matt said.

"A pleasure to finally meet you," Sara said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours," Mimi said looking at Kairi's direction. "And may I assume that is your daughter?"

"Yes it is," Sara said also looking at her. She gestures Kairi to stand up.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesties," Kairi said doing a curtsy.

"Now may we present our son, Prince Alexander," Illima said. That was Kiawe and TK's cue to step aside for Sora to step forward and do a bow. He took a look towards at Kairi. Sora's heart starts to beat faster and faster. Sora couldn't blow his lines. Kairi had to stay in character as she saw how handsome her boyfriend looked in that prince costume.

"It was right there and then, Alexander had fallen in love with the princess at the very first sight; she in turn, had fallen in love with him," Lillie narrated. "Alexander's fears and doubts had vanished. He approached his fiancee and took her by the hand." Sora did exactly that blushing like crazy. Kairi's heart was beating pretty fast too.

"It is an honorable pleasure to finally meet you," Sora said kissing his girlfriend's hand. Kairi's face tuned a little more redder, but she had to remember her lines.

"The same can be said about you," Kairi said.

"And I must say, you are even more beautiful than I can ever imagine," Sora said. Tai looks at the couple smiling menacingly.

"Thank you for the kind complement, your highness," Kairi said. Sora turned to Matt and Sara and gave a princely bow.

JP snickered as Koji elbows him.

"Don't blow your lines," Koji whispered.

"Prince Alexander. It is an honor to finally meet you in person," Tai said taking his bow.

"And you are?" Sora asked.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, your highness. I am Duke Francis; longtime friend of the Radiance royal family," Tai said.

The lights go dim as everyone else left the stage all except Sora and Kairi as the spotlight shines on them. Sora takes out his hand. Kairi takes hold of his hand with hers.

"The young prince and princess had gotten to know one another," Lillie narrated. "Alexander had visited Marianne on several occasions. And this was no exception. He had asked her to dance at the annual gala held year after year."

Music started playing as Sora and Kairi slow danced on the stage. On the backstage, the couple's friends watched them dance on.

"Way to go, Sora and Kairi," Kiawe said smiling.

"It's like a fairytale," Mallow said. "Even though it's a play, it's almost like they're really a prince and princess."

"Yeah. They sure do," Zoe said smiling. Mina and Sara fist bumped.

"This is wonderful! The audience is loving it! This is going better than I could even imagine!" Lawrence said being unable to contain his excitement.

In the audience, many couples cuddled close to each other; both young and old. Some of them were awestruck how well they were dancing. Once the music has ceased. Sora bowed as Kairi curtsied. They left on opposite sides of the stage.

"As time went on, Alexander and Marianne strolled in the royal gardens as Alexander had something to say to his fiancee," Lillie narrated.

"The time we've spent together has been the happiest time for me," Sora said taking Kairi's hand.

"Indeed, Alexander," Kairi said. "And to think I had feared we would have nothing in common. But all I can say is I am glad that my worries were for nothing."

"I had the same fears as well," Sora said. "On the day we met one another has been the most wonderful day of my life. Meeting you made me realize the hands of fates has arranged this even before our parents. And I can say this with confidence! I love you, Marianne."

"And I love you, my darling Alexander," Kairi said as she and Sora kissed each other on the lips with so much passion. They kissed each other a bit longer than it was written in the script.

"That was supposed to be a light kiss," Rika said in a whisper.

"We should have seen this coming," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Who cares? They're loving it!" Takuya said looking at the audience.

"Even I couldn't believe this! It's going better than I could ever expect!" Lawrence said.

Sora and Kairi parted lips as they stared into each other's eyes ever so sweetly. Lillie was looking on stage blushing. She went back to the narration.

"And right there, their love have truly blossomed," Lillie narrated as Sora and Kairi exited the stage. "The evil Duke Francis along with his brother began making arrangements to overthrowing the Radiance royal family." That was Tai and Davis's cue to return to the stage.

"But Francis! This is madness!" Davis said. "We cannot hope to pull this off! What will happen when we are discovered?"

"We will not be discovered; as long as we make our move carefully. I mean who knows what kind of trouble the princess could have?" Tai asked as Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble?" Davis asked.

"I shall make an audience with Loretta in her crypt," Tai said.

"You mean to make a deal with the witch? You truly are mad if striking a deal with her will benefit you! The price often is the soul!" Davis said.

"Don't tell me that you believe in such superstitious nonsense!" Tai laughed.

"And what reason is there that I shouldn't?!" Davis exclaimed. "She is crafty and cruel. She simply cannot be trusted!"

"Loretta shall do as I say," Tai said. "She will never dare do anything to betray me; as long as I can make her the right offer." The scene of the stage changes as Davis takes his leave.

"Fearing for his brother, Justin simply stepped aside as Duke Francis made his way to the witch Loretta," Lillie narrated as Acerola came to the stage with a big cauldron along with Mimikyu, Jangmo-o, Salandit, and Munchlax helping her mix something in the cauldron. Acerola was dressed in a standard witch outfit; black ragged clothing with a standard witch's hat and her face painted with green makeup with warts.

"Excuse me, madam," Tai said. "Are by chance the witch known as Loretta?" Acerola gave her best witch cackle.

"She's really getting into it," Sophocles said in a whisper.

"Well, she said she wanted to play a witch," Kiawe pointed out. "And she pulls it off nicely."

"Why yes I am," Acerola said stirring in her cauldron. Acerola started to make a chant and the Pokémon on stage joined in on the chant.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but I would li-" Tai said as Acerola cut him off.

"I know why you are here, Duke Francis," Acerola said. "You wish to become king, do you not?"

"Yes, yes, yes! But explain how you know this?" Tai asked.

"There is nothing in this world that I don't know," Acerola said. "And I had anticipated for your arrival."

"Then you know what it is that I require?" Tai asked as Acerola cackled again.

"Of course," Acerola said. "And I have what you require." Acerola pulls out a vial of red cherry soda. "Just slip this into the drink of the princess and she shall be the first to perish." Acerola handed Tai the vial. He looked at the vial carefully.

"What is the catch?" Tai asked making Acerola cackle again.

"I can see that you are skeptical. There is no catch, my friend," Acerola said. "The potion shall do the work. And you shall have the throne you rightfully deserve."

"And I thank you, my good lady," Tai said. "At last Radiance will be mine! Edge, my old friend; your end is coming! And your precious daughter shall be the first." Tai gave his best evil laugh as he exits the stage. Acerola laughs as evilly herself.

"You shall be king alright," Acerola said. "The king of fools!" Acerola and the Pokémon on stage laughed along as the cauldron bubbled.

"Duke Francis has cut a deal with the evil witch, only to pay with his soul without realizing it," Lillie narrated. "And not only that, the princess is in mortal danger. Will Duke Francis succeed in his evil plot or shall he fail? We will take a short intermission." The curtains closes as the audience applauds.

Acerola sat up and smiled.

"What a performance, guys," Acerola complemented.

"It sure is," Sora said patting Jangmo-o on the head along with his Salandit. Everyone took their places for the second on the part of the play. Sora, Kairi, Tai, Matt, Sara, Illima, Mimi, along with Kari, Rika, Yolei, Ken, Takuya, Takato, Henry, Sophocles, and Hapu came on stage playing various nobles. The curtains raises back up as Lillie retook her position.

"The date of the royal wedding has been announced and that's when Duke Francis made his arrangement to make his move by murdering Marianne," Lillie narrated. "Unknown to anyone, the evil duke has already slipped the poison into the princess's drink."

"And it pleases me to propose a toast to the wedding!" Matt said raising a plastic cup.

"To the wedding!" Everyone said taking a sip. Once they took a drink, Kairi held her throat and fell to the side. Sora, Illima, Mimi, Matt, and Sara got up from the chairs they were sitting in.

"MARIANNE!" Sora exclaimed holding her up.

"Marianne!" Sara also exclaimed.

"Daughter!" Matt yelled.

"Princess!" Tai also exclaimed.

"Marianne! Marrianne! Open your eyes!" Sora shook her. Sora then started to act crying.

The lights go dim as everyone clears the stage.

"After what happened to Marianne, King Edge called Duke Francis into his bed chambers to speak with him alone," Lillie narrated. Matt gets on the stage first and the lights come back on as Guil stomped his feet sounding like knocking.

"Enter," Matt said as Tai walked back on stage. "Duke Francis. It's always good to see you."

"I'm glad to hear that, your highness. I simply don't know how this could have happened," Tai said. "The perpetrators are even more craftier than I had expected." Matt turned to Tai.

"Francis, my dear loyal friend. I am giving you a very important task," Matt said.

"Anything, sire," Tai said. "What do you need to be done?" Tai asked.

"Find the ones responsible for this my daughter's murder and see to it that he or she is apprehended immediately!" Matt stated.

"Yes, your majesty. I shall get started at once," Tai said in a bow. The lights go dim again as Tai and Matt clear the stage.

"Duke Francis had succeeded with the princess, and it was only a matter of time before the treacherous duke made another attempt on the king and queen as well," Lillie narrated. "Or it would seem. Alexander was beginning to going through a period of grieving when one of his fiancee's handmaidens came in the room he was staying in." The lights come back on when Sora has been acting crying when Mallow approaches him.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Mallow said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"This message just came and the sender has instructed me to hand it to you," Mallow said as Sora took the piece of paper out of her hand.

"I know who is behind the plot. Meet me in the courtyard at midnight," Sora "read" the message. He turned to Mallow. "Do you know who sent this?"

"No, your majesty. I was only instructed to deliver the message to you," Mallow said.

"And I thank you," Sora said as Mallow bowed her head as the lights turn off again. Mallow exits the stage. The lights turns back on as Sora looks atound. Mina puts on a hooded cloak and went on the stage.

"Alexander waited until midnight and set off in the courtyard and he met with a mysterious woman in a cloak," Lillie narrated.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. "Speak now!"

"So you recieved my message," Mina said removing her hood. "How fortunate for me."

"If you know who has poisoned the princess then talk! If it was you who has killed her, then you shall die for your crime!" Sora said drawing out his sword.

"Relax. Your princess is not dead. She is in an enchantment. A magic potion conducted by my sister Loretta," Mina said.

"You did not answer my question! Who are you?" Sora asked pointing the sword at her.

"My name is Lauretta. A wiccan," Mina said.

"And you said Marianne is not dead! Explain how you know this!" Sora said still pointing the sword at her.

"Certainly, Prince Alexander. Marianne's father has been suspecting one of his nobles is plotting against him; and he is correct. This noble has been to my sister's and acquired the potion from her," Mina said.

"Tell me name of the one who has went to see your so-called sister," Sora said putting his sword away. At that point Davis came on the stage.

"It was my brother who was responsible," Davis said entering the stage. Sora turned to face him. "My brother, Duke Francis has been plotting against King Edge, Queen Rydia, and Princess Marianne. I apologize for not coming forward sooner, but I was afraid he would do away with me like he did others who has discovered his plot."

"The duke's brother speaks the truth," Mina said. Sora clutched his fist.

"I cannot believe the Duke of my future father-in-law would do such a thing," Sora said turning to Mina. "Answer me! How can I undo the enchantment?"

"The way to do it is with true love's kiss. You must kiss her on the lips within three days before her heart stops beating completely or she will truly die," Mina said. "The same can be said for her mother and father if you do not act fast."

"I will do what I must do to save my beloved Marianne," Sora said. "I thank you, kind wiccan." The lights go dim as Sora, Mina, and Davis exits the stage. The scene changes to when Tai and Acerola entered the stage.

"The young prince now knew what had to be done. The witch Loretta came to Duke Francis in his bed chambers to inform him of Prince Alexander's contact with her sister," Lillie narrated.

"What do you mean the princess is not dead?!" Tai questioned.

"The potion I had handed you will only keep her alive within three days. As we speak, her heart is slowing down, but your plot is doomed to failure when he kisses the princess and undo my spell; with help from my sister and from your brother as well," Acerola said.

"I knew I should've eliminated him when I had the chance!" Tai said. "A mistake I will correct when I see him."

The lights go dim as the scene changes as Acerola exits the stage. Tai reaches for a plastic sword. The lights come back on as Davis enters the stage.

"Fearing his hard work would be undone thanks to his brother, he waited for Justin's return to the mansion," Lillie narrated. Davis enters the stage and Tai stands up and "stabs" Davis and he falls on his back. "Wasting no words, Duke Francis ruthlessly kills his brother and sets off to do the same to the prince."

The lights grows dim again as the scene changes. Kairi gets into position in the prop coffin.

"Let's make some magic," Kairi said before getting into position. She gets pushed on the stage as the lights comes back on as Sora enters the stage. He looks at Kairi, reminding him of the kiss scene on Snow White. He had to remember that he's doing a performance on stage, so he had to stay focused.

"Oh, my dear Marianne," Sora said approaching Kairi in the prop coffin. "Let my kiss undo this evil enchantment. Let my love bring you back to my side, now and forever more." Sora was about to kiss her when Tai enters the stage.

"I think not, you royal brat!" Tai called out to Sora making him turn around. "I have worked hard to make them believe that the princess is dead! And I am not going to let you ruin everything!"

"You! You are responsible for this! I will not allow you to get away with what you have done to my wife to be!" Sora said drawing out his sword. "In the name of love, I will bring an end to your evil!" Tai draws out his sword.

"Then I shall kill you as I did my weak and worthless brother!" Tai said pointing his sword at Sora. "Have at you!" Sora and Tai clashed their swords as a duel broke out.

"The duel between the prince and the duke had began," Lillie narrated. "They were skilled warriors. Just as Prince Alexander had an edge over the Duke; he pulled a stunt of his own." Tai gave a pretend kick on Sora's right leg and he pretended to be hurt. Tai stands up and points his sword to Sora.

"It appears you have lost in the name of love, your majesty," Tai said. "Since you know of my plot, you shall not live to tell the tale. Now die Prince Alexander!" Tai raised the sword to lunge at Sora when Matt and Illima entered the stage with plastic swords of their own. Illima ran towards Sora and swung his sword at Tai's, making him miss.

"Just when all was lost for the prince, the two kings had come in time to save the prince's life," Lillie narrated.

"How dare you raise your blade against my son!" Illima exclaimed.

"And how dare you poison my daughter with an enchantment!" Matt added. "How could you do this to me?! I befriended you! I trusted you! And you would betray me after all these years?!"

"It would seem that my brother has informed you as well," Tai said. "But it's no matter, I'll just kill all three of you and then move on to the queen and take over Radiance! This kingdom will now have the king that it rightfully deserves!" With that said, TK, Koji, Kouichi, Kiawe, JP, Izzy, and Joe entered the stage pointing their spears at him.

"Duke Francis!" TK acted his role. "You are under arrest for high treason to the crown and an attempt on the princess's life!"

TK placed plastic chains on Tai as he and the other actors dragged Tai offstage.

"With the evil Duke's plan foiled, Alexander went to the princess and kissed her to break the spell," Lillie narrated as Sora did exactly that. Sora kissed Kairi on the lips for like a minute. He parted his lips from hers as she woke up.

"Alexander!" Kairi acted.

"Marianne! Thank goodness you are not dead!" Sora said picking her up bridal style. This was the first time Sora had really done that.

"I am alive, my love!" Kairi said taking him in her arms. "But what has happened?"

"We have much to discuss, my daughter," Matt said walking up to them. The lights go dim as the scene changes to Acerola, Mimikyu, Salandit, Jangmo-o, and Munchlax.

"It was no surprise to the witch that the Duke's plan ended in failure, even if she had not foreseen it," Lillie narrated. Acerola cackled.

"I knew his greed and jealousy would be his undoing," Acerola said. "But the credit will have to go to you, my sister."

The scene had switched to Sora and Kairi standing on a platform with Cody as the minister.

"Francis was sentenced to banishment for all his crimes. King Edge could have executed the former Duke, but as a show of faith to their friendship, he had spared his life," Lillie narrated. "As for Alexander and Marianne, they both had married each other out love. The fears of a loveless marriage had vanished as they began their lives anew." Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips again as the audience are swooned by the romantic atmosphere. "And they lived happily ever after."

With that done, the curtain closes as everyone in the audience started applauding. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the rest of the cast took a bow. Lawrence came on stage waving to the crowd.

"Thank you all!" Lawrence said to the audience. "Thank you all!"

Sora and his friends felt satisfied that the play was a big success. A woman who said that she represents a movie studio told Lawrence she would be interested in making it into a hit motion picture. Lawrence had accepted.

On the very next morning, everyone stood outside the theater.

"I simply cannot thank you kids enough!" Lawrence said gratefully.

"We're just we were able to help you out," Sora said.

"And that was a hell of a performance," Tai said.

"I was lucky you kids came around," Lawrence said. "You inspired me to hire people in the community instead of trying professional actors."

The four groups said their goodbyes to Lawrence and to each other as they all knew they would all meet again. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey to Cinnabar Island. But who knows what else awaits them? Just wait and see til then.


	52. The Garden of Bulbasaur

**Episode 52: The Garden of Bulbasaur**

Several days went by since Sora and his friends took part of a play; each of them had a dramatic side they didn't know they even had.

Sora had been approached by a young hiker and challenged into a battle. This hiker had said he came back from the Alola region just recently.

"Geodude! Go for it!" The young hiker said throwing a Pokéball letting out a Geodude that happens to be slate gray with eyebrows.

"A Geodude?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Geodude Alolan Form, the Rock Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Electric**

 **Alolan Geodude compete against each other with headbutts. The iron sand on their heads will stick to whichever one has stronger magnetism.**

"Rock and Electric, huh?" Sora took out a Safari Ball and threw it. "Jangmo-o! Go for it!" The Safari Ball lets out Jangmo-o entering the battle.

"Geodude! Use Spark!" The hiker orders as the Geodude's body became surronded by yellow electricity and sends it out to Jangmo-o.

"Jangmo-o! Protect!" Sora called as Jangmo-o forms a protective barrier around himself. The attack bounces off. "Headbutt!" Jangmo-o rams into Geodude.

"Use Thunder Punch!" The hiker ordered. Geodude threw an electric punch, hitting the scaly Pokémon.

"Dragon Breath!" Sora called out as Jangmo-o fired Dragon Breath right at the electric rock Pokémon. "Now use Headbutt again!" Jangmo-o hits Geodude hard again and is sent right back down to the ground.

"Geodude! Thunderbolt!" The hiker ordered. Geodude fires Thunderbolt right at Jangmo-o.

"Protect!" Sora called out as Jangmo-o forms a protective shield again. "Full power Dragon Breath!" Jangmo-o fires a much more powerful Dragon Breath. Geodude was down and out. The hiker calls his Geodude back.

"Not bad," the hiker said pulling out another Pokéball and threw it. "Graveler! Go!" The Pokéball letting out a Graveler that happens to be slate gray as well. It also has eyebrows like the Alolan Geodude plus sideburns on the side. It also has yellow dots on its body. Sora took out his Pokédex again.

 **Graveler Alolan Form, the Rock Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Geodude Alolan Form**

 **Type: Rock/Electric**

 **When two Graveler fight each other, it fills the surroundings with flashes of light and sound. People call it the "fireworks of the earth."**

"And what fireworks," Sora commented. "Okay, Jangmo-o, come on back." Sora calls Jangmo-o back inside. He took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Brionne! Go for it!" The Pokéball lets out Brionne and took a bow upon making an entrance. "Brionne! Use Ice Beam!" Brionne fires Ice Beam right Graveler.

"Block that with Thunderbolt!" The hiker ordered as it fired Thunderbolt blocking Ice Beam. Both Pokémon ceased their attacks.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Brionne surrounds herself with water and charges right at Graveler.

"Use Stone Edge!" The hiker ordered as Graveler's body became surrounded by a yellow aura and slams on the ground as pillars of rocks pops out. Brionne was hit by the rocks undoing the Aqua Jet. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Graveler fired Thunderbolt right at Brionne knocking her out.

"Brionne, return," Sora said calling Brionne back into her Pokéball. "Don't feel bad for losing. You deserve a good rest." Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Ivysaur! Go!" Sora throws his Pokéball letting out his Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!"

"Return, Graveler!" The hiker said calling back his Graveler. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Rhyhorn! Go!" The Pokéball opens and unleashes a Rhyhorn. This Rhyhorn was brown and stars swirls around it upon entry. "Take Down attack!" Rhyhorn charges towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur! Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Ivysaur swerves out of the way before Rhyhorn could land a hit. Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf right at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn! Avoid it! And use Bulldoze!" The hiker ordered as Rhyhorn slams on the ground. The earth beneath them starts shaking. Kairi held Togepi tightly not wanting to drop him. The Alolan nine all braced themselves.

"Use Vine Whip to jump!" Sora ordered. Ivysaur took out his vines and slammed on the ground to avoid the attack. "Now fire Solar Beam!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur started charging up energy at the flower.

"Rhyhorn! Take Down!" The hiker ordered as Rhyhorn charged towards Ivysaur. Rhyhorn does hit Ivysaur, but he lets out Solar Beam, knocking out the shiny rhino Pokémon. "Rhyhorn!" He ran to his fallen Pokémon. "You okay?" Rhyhorn nods. "You should rest up." He calls his Rhyhorn back into its Pokéball. "That wasn't bad, kid." He shook Sora's hand.

"Thanks. I can say the same about you," Sora said shaking his hand.

"You're a tough trainer. You raised your Pokémon right," The hiker said with a smile. "Gotta go!" The hiker went back to hiking when Kairi and the Alolan nine went up to Sora.

"A little something for the winner," Kairi said giving Sora a kiss on the cheeks. Sora blushed as the Alolan nine laughed at his embarrassment.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chuckled.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi joined in.

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said still blushing. "Hey, Ivysaur! That was awesome as always." Sora smiled.

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur said in a daze. He had a big red bump on his head.

"Whoa, you took a pretty bad hit from that Rhyhorn. We should get you, Brionne, and Jangmo-o checked in," Sora said.

Sora called Ivysaur back inside his Pokéball as he, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine set off to the nearest Pokémon Center. Once they arrived, Ivysaur, Brionne, and Jangmo-o were healed up good.

"Here you are," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Your Pokémon are fighting fit."

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy," Sora said taking his Pokémon back. Sora went to join his friends and he smiled as he saw Kairi and Pikachu playing with Togepi.

"Peekaboo! I see you!" Kairi said playing with Togepi.

"Toge, Toge!"

"You like that game don't you, Togepi?" Kairi asked tickling her Pokémon.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu seems to agree," Sora said sitting next to Kairi.

"How are Ivysaur and the others?" Kairi asked.

"They're doing okay," Sora answered ticking Togepi on the spike. He took Togepi in his hands and made some goofy faces and making some funny noise.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi laughed.

The couple played for a bit before they joined the Alolan nine for some lunch in the messhall. After lunch, he stepped out of the Pokémon Center with Ivysaur, Jangmo-o, Salandit, Wartortle, and Brionne out of their balls.

"How about a little exercise, guys?" Sora addressed the team.

"Pika!" Pikachu and the other Pokémon agreed.

Sora and his Pokémon proceeded on with their training. They spent an hour on training when suddenly a Bulbasaur runs out of the bushes.

"Bulbasaur. Bulba?" The little Bulbasaur turns and sees the Ivysaur in front of it.

"Ivysaur."

"Bulbasaur."

Sora, Pikachu, and the other Pokémon went up to the little Bulbasaur.

"Where did you come from? And who do you belong to?" Sora asked.

"Bulba?"

"Pikachu."

Just then, Kairi and the Alolan nine steps out to check on Sora when they also saw the little Bulbasaur.

"Hey, a Bulbasaur," Mallow said.

"Where did it come from?" Lana asked.

"No idea. It just showed up just when we were training," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur added.

Everyone looked at the Bulbasaur and all gasped when they saw the bulb was starting to glow.

"What is going on?" Sora questioned.

"We'll have to get her into the Pokémon Center at once!" Kairi said.

"Togepi!"

"She's right. This doesn't look natural," Illima said.

Sora and his friends raced the little Bulbasaur back to the Pokémon Center gor Nurse Joy to do a checkup on her. Once they got there, Sora explained how she first showed up while he and his Pokémon were training.

"And that's the story. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I'll do what I can to help this little one," Nurse Joy answered taking the Bulbasaur a stretcher. Just then, flowers strored in a couple of vases started to bloom on their own exciting Togepi.

"Pi! Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge!"

"What is it, Togepi? Is something wrong?" Kairi asked as she saw the flowers blooming as well. "Is that what's got you riled up?"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all waited for Nurse Joy's word when she got to work on checking on the Bulbasaur's condition. After waiting several minutes, she and her Chansey stepped out.

"Is the Bulbasaur okay?" Mallow asked concerned.

"None of you have nothing to worry about. This little one is just getting ready to evolve," Nurse Joy said.

"Is that right?" Sora asked placing his hands behind his head.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said in a nod. "Come with me and I'll show you something." She lead the group to the window and they all gasped in awe watching the flowers outside bursting into bloom.

"All those Flowers," Acerola said.

"They're blooming just like the last time," Kairi said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kiawe asked.

"When we brought the Bulbasaur in the Center, Togepi and I saw the flowers in the vase burst into bloom," Kairi explained.

"So, the Bulbasaur is gonna evolve just like Sora's Bulbasaur did," Sophocles said remembering.

"Yeah, but my Bulbasaur didn't cause anything to bloom when evolving with Charmander and Squirtle," Sora remembered his battle with Tai.

The wildflowers started to give off sparkles making everyone awe strucked.

"So beautiful," Lillie said beaming.

"The flowers are sparkling," Mallow said.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Hapu said.

"Nor did I," Illima said. "An incredible sight to beheld."

"It is said at a certain time of year, wild Bulbasaur from all over will start gathering around for the festival of their evolution. No one knows why they choose that time; but it's different every year," Nurse Joy explained. "It's said it has something to do with the alignment of the planets and the phases of the moon."

"And it looks like we made it just in time," Kiawe said.

"But where do they go to evolve?" Sophocles asked.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Mysterious Garden?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I have. My grandmother would tell me stories about it when I was little," Kairi said as she remembered. "It is said that a Venusaur larger than usual comes out of a huge tree and watches over the garden."

"That is exactly right," Nurse Joy said. "Since it was never seen by human beings; most people think it's nothing more than an illusion."

"And that is something," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Well, I don't think it's an illusion," Mallow stated. "It should be somewhere out there."

"Yeah," Mina said.

"But I would like to see it," Kairi said.

"Togepi!"

"Looks like you agree with me, Togepi," Kairi said smiling.

"Same here, Kairi," Sora said.

Everyone gets some sleep, as the little Bulbasaur sneaks out. Pikachu wakes up and Ivysaur pops out of his Pokéball on his own. They follow the little Bulbasaur outside.

 _"Shouldn't you two be in bed?"_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"We thought you could use some company."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Why sneak out in the middle of the night just to watch the flowers bloom?"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"I didn't come out here just for that. It's a lot more." -_ Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"A lot more?"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"What do you mean?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Well, the thing is this. I don't want to evolve. It's said that I'll be a completely different Pokémon after evolving and I don't want to evolve! I just want to stay the way I am."_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"Are really afraid of being different?"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle. The Bulbasaur nodded.

 _"You can be a different Pokémon, but you'll always be the same to someone training you. Sora still sees me the same way after I evolved. And those Pokémon that a couple of compadres of mine were nothing to sneeze at."_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"Ivysaur is right. You'll always be same; no matter what form you take. But the time for you to evolve should really be your choice."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"My choice? What do you mean?"_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"I had a choice to make when Sora held a Thunder Stone to me just to get me to evolve into a Raichu; but I refused. It was after I lost to a Raichu at Sora's third Gym challenge. But I decided to battle as is! Not just against a Raichu, but any kind of Pokémon out there."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Sora respected his choice. And so do I. If you don't want to evolve and I can respect that. And I won't force you to evolve, because it will be insulting to you."_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

The Bulbasaur allowed what the two other Pokémon said. She had to consider if she had to choose to evolve or not. Then without warning, vines came out of the forest when the little Bulbasaur is lifted in the air by some other Bulbasaur.

The wild Bulbasaur carried their captive through the forest.

 _"Don't worry! We'll save you!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Pikachu was about to run after them when Ivysaur stepped in front of Pikachu, stopping him.

 _"No!"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"What do you mean no? Why not?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"They're taking her back for some reason. Sora and the others must know about this. We should head back to the Pokémon Center._ _"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"Good idea! Let's go!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Pikachu and Ivysaur rushes back to the Pokémon Center to inform Sora and the rest. Inside the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were sleeping soundly.

As Pikachu and Ivysaur entered the room, Pikachu jumped to the bunk bed where Sora was sleeping. Pikachu shocked Sora awake. Sora screams at being shocked waking Kairi and the Alolan nine.

"Pikachu! How many times do I have to tell you not to shock me awake?" Sora scolded Pikachu and took a look at Ivysaur. "And Ivysaur, how did you get out of your Pokéball?"

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said doing an impression of the Bulbasaur.

"Did something happen?" Sora asked. Pikachu and Ivysaur led the group to the E.R. and saw the Bulbasaur missing.

"The Bulbasaur is gone!" Acerola said.

"What happened?" Sora asked. "Where did she go?"

Pikachu and Ivysaur led everyone where the Bulbasaur was abducted.

Not too far from the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket wonders the forest witnessing the sparkles in the flowers. Jessie marveled at the sight while James had allergies.

"This plavlce is dreamy! It makes me feel like a fairytale princess!" Jessie said.

"And I feel another sneeze coming, I hate this sparkly stuff! I have allergies!" James said.

"And I'm allergic to your whining!" Jessie hissed.

"You both give me a rash! Quit your jabbering, we got a job to do!" Meowth said.

"Yes! We're going to get you, Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"And there ain't nothing to it, but to do it!" Meowth said as the group of Bulbasaur from before crossed paths with Team Rocket.

"Lookie here! A Bulbasaur Bonanza!" Jessie beamed.

"A Bulbasaur Blowout!" James added.

"A Birthday Bulbasaur Bargain to top!" Meowth said.

"And they're all ours!" Team Rocket rushes over to capture the wild Bulbasaur, but they smack them with Vine Whip sending them in the air.

"Our Bulbasaur Bonanza was bust!" James said.

"It looks like-" Jessie started.

-"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket goes flying in the air.

Pikachu and Ivysaur leads Sora, Kairi, and fhe Alolan nine to where they saw the Bulbasaur.

"Which way now?" Sora asked as Pikachu sniffed the soil.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to the right.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he and his friends followed his Pokémon. Team Rocket falls through the ground shortly after the group had left.

"Ouch," Jessie said in pain.

"Those Bulbasaur are going to pay for this," James said.

"We won't take this laying down," Meowth said.

The group ran up a hill following a stream of pollen ahaed of them.

"It must be getting stronger the further we go!" Hapu said.

"We must be close to that mysterious garden Nurse Joy was telling us about!" Lillie said as Mina nodded.

Vines started to come to life as they were trying to stop the group from entering the mysterious garden.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"The whole forest is going crazy!" Lana said.

"The vines are alive!" Mallow said.

"What are they trying to do?" Sora asked.

"They must be trying to stop us!" Illima said.

"That could make sense!" Lillie said.

"The whole forest is haunted!" Sophocles said.

"Look!" Kairi called out pointing to the vines moving in their path.

"They're trying to prevent us from entering!" Illima said.

"Make a dive for it!" Sora called out to the group.

"Pika!"

Everyone dives through the vines before the path is completely blocked. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Ivysaur, and the Alolan nine panted as they made it through.

"That was a close shave," Sophocles said panting.

It sure was. It's no wonder nobody has ever seen the Mysterious Garden before," Sora pointed out.

"It must have been cut off from the outside world for a reason," Mina said.

"I agree. Humans may try something careless once here," Illima said.

"Well, then it's a good thing we didn't come here for that," Kiawe said.

"Pikachu!"

"Ivysaur!"

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all went over to see what the ruckus was about when they saw a lot of Bulbasaur.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Lana asked.

"Bulbasaur," Mina said.

"Just look at them all," Mallow said in awe.

"There has to be even more Bulbasaur than we can count," Lillie said.

The sparkles of pollen flows into a humongous tree. Suddenly large stomping sounds are heard coming from the tree. The stomping grew louder and louder as with each step. Out from the tree comes a Venusaur. This Venusaur was much larger than the one Sora had battled and it had no bulb at the flower's top.

"Saur!"

"Saur!"

"A Venusaur!" Sora said in amazement.

"He's much bigger than I would imagine," Kairi said.

Everyone watched the festival as all the Bulbasaur's bulbs started to glow. Sora and his friends watched with amazement.

Outside the garden, Team Rocket are blocked by the vines wondering how to get through.

"How in the hell are we gonna get through?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why dosen't Meowth just uses his claws to slash through them?" James questioned crossing his arms.

"I'll just file my claws down to the bone," Meowth said.

"Okay, garden! You've AXED for it!" Jessie said in a pun holding an axe.

"We're the toughest team you have ever SAWED," James added with a pun holding a saw.

"Let's cut to the chase!" Meowth also said in a pun with two sickles. The vines then started to attack Team Rocket.

"So, a temper tantrum, eh? Then get to the root of the problem!" Jessie said as she James and Meowth charged towards the vines, but more just shown up. Team Rocket just ran as the vines just chased them off.

"Its bite is much worse than its bark!" James said running.

Back in the garden, all the Bulbasaur gathered pollen into their bulbs and then started to evolve. All the Bulbasaur involved into Ivysaur.

"That is so awesome," Sora said as his eyes sparkled with stars.

"This must be their evolution festival," Kairi said.

"I read in a book that people have often disagreed rather if Bulbasaur is a plant or animal Pokémon. But it turns out they're one in the same," Lillie said.

"Plants and animals rely on one another to grow or else life wouldn't go on," Mallow added.

"These Pokémon are a sign that all life on earth are connected," Illima said.

"Maybe you're right," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu beamed at the sight.

"Hey, guys. That one isn't evolving at all," Sophocles said.

"Is that the one we met today?" Sora asked Pikachu and Ivysaur.

"Chu," Pikachu nodded.

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur also nodded.

Venusaur looked over to the one Bulbasaur as she just fought back against her own evolution. But unfortunately, that did not go unnoticed with Venusaur and the wild Ivysaur.

 _"What is this?" -_ Venusaur subtitle. Venusaur and the Ivysaur turn to the only Bulbasaur left and glares at her. _"Why aren't you evolving?"_ \- Venusaur subtitle.

 _"Because I don't want to."_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"Don't want to?! Why would you not want to evolve? You would be doing this planet a favor!"_ \- Venusaur subtitle.

 _"But I like myself the way I am! I can do my part for the earth as a Bulbasaur!"_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"What you like and don't like is not consequential to me! I am giving you a direct order to evolve into an Ivysaur just like the others!"_ \- Venusaur subtitle.

 _"Evolve! Evolve!"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

Sora and his friends all look in the field watching the argument below.

"I don't think it's going well for her," Kairi said holding Togepi tightly.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi said clinging to Kairi.

"That Venusaur is trying to make that Bulbasaur evolve," Acerola said.

"Indeed. And her refusal is just making all of them angry," Illima said.

Venusaur had enough of the Bulbasaur's defiance and used Vine Whip to attack the little Bulbasaur. Sora's Ivysaur rushes to protect the Bulbasaur.

"Ivysaur, wait!" Sora called out running after him. Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all followed. Venusaur struck at Sora's Ivysaur before his Vine Whip struck at the little Bulbasaur. "Ivysaur!" Sora ran towards his Ivysaur. "You okay?"

"Ivysaur," Ivysaur responded in pain.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she, Pikachu and the Alolan nine all rushed over to their side.

Venusaur and the wild Ivysaur all glare at the humans that had come invited to their festival fearing they had come to ruin it.

 _"Why have you come here, outsider? And why have you bring these humans here?"_ \- Venusaur subtitle.

 _"I apologize for coming here and ruining your festival. But I couldn't stand by and let you strike down one Bulbasaur just because she refused to evolve."_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"You have no business with us! Take your humans and get out of my garden and don't you ever come back here!"_ \- Venusaur subtitle.

 _"I will if you would acknowledge what everyone would want for themselves; not for you!"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

 _"It's not just for me. It is for this tree. As you can see."_ \- Venusaur subtitle. Venusaur shows them the condition of the tree. All the branches haven't completely floraged with leaves and flowers.

"Could it be that these Pokémon are manipulating nature?" Acerola asked.

"That could explain a lot," Sora said.

 _"I do want to do my part for the tree. But I want to do so as the way I am."_ \- Bulbasaur subtitle.

 _"Again, I am sorry for coming here uninvited. It was never our intention to ruin the festival! But you can't force someone into something they don't want to do!_ _"_ \- Ivysaur subtitle.

"The pest's Ivysaur is right! You should follow your own path!" Meowth translated.

"And our path to the Mysterious Garden was blocked," James said.

"So we decided to rise above!" Jessie added.

"And with some hot air!" Meowth said.

"Looks like we have to prepare for trouble," Sora groaned.

Everyone looked up and saw Team Rocket's hot air balloon floating above them.

"Sure do," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Stop wasting time!" Meowth said. "Start the machine up!"

"We need the motto!" Jessie said.

"We would feel off if we didn't say it!" James added.

The bottom of the balloon opens letting out a vaccum.

"This is not going to end well," Mallow said.

Jessie laughs, "Hit it!"

"Suction on!" James said activating the vacuum.

Many of the Ivysaur got caught in the vacuum's force as Venusaur used Vine Whip to grab some of the Ivysaur.

"It's trying to save them," Jessie snickered.

"Increase vacuum pressure to full power!" Meowth said.

"Roger!" James said increasing the power.

Venusaur tried to hold on, but the full force of the vacuum was getting too strong to fight against. Sora and the others had to do something fast. He thought of having Pikachu use Iron Tail to cut the bag open, but Pikachu would end up being sucked up. Ivysaur then fired Razor Leaf, but it was not enough to do so.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur roared to the sky as he started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all gasped at the sight.

"Ivysaur," Sora and Kairi said at once.

"Pika."

"Toge, Toge."

Ivysaur then evolved into a Venusaur; not as big as the one on the stump, but pretty strong.

"VENUSAUR!"

Sora's Ivysaur was now a Venusaur! Sora felt proud to witness that sudden burst of evolution. The little Bulbasaur looked at the newly evolved Venusaur with amazement.

"Way to go, Venusaur! You evolved just in the knick of time! Okay Venusaur! Fire your Solar Beam attack!"

"Venusaur!" Sora's Venusaur started drawing in energy into the flower on his back.

"Fire away!" Sora called out as Sora's Venusaur fired Solar Beam right at the vacuum, dropping the bag. Sora's Venusaur used Razor Leaf to cut the bag open letting the Ivysaur out. Team Rocket landed in front of the Pokémon as they stare at them with an angry look on their faces.

"Things look bad," James shivered in fear.

"And things are about to get worse," Meowth also shivered.

The little Bulbasaur, the Ivysaur, and both Venusaur smacked Team Rocket with their Vine Whip and sent them flying.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF AGAIN!"

Sora gave his new Venusaur a hug, joined by Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi.

"That was awesome, Venusaur!" Sora said.

"I knew you could do it!" Kairi added.

"Pika, Pi!"

"Togepi!"

The larger Venusaur stares at the group along with the group. The little Bulbasaur runs back to her group not wanting to suffer her leader's wrath. The wild Venusaur took out a vine and held it front of Sora's Venusaur smiling. Sora's Venusaur returned the favor with a vine-shake.

"That Venusaur must finally understand," Sophocles said.

"I think you're right," Illima said.

"Pikachu."

The group said their goodbyes to the wild Venusaur and Ivysaur before it disappears until the following year. They were glad to see it with their own eyes. With that behind them, Sora and his friends continued on with their journey to Cinnabar Island for Sora's next Gym battle.

Along the way, Sora is approached by a young man wanting to battle Sora.

"Sandshrew! Go!" The young man said throwing a Pokéball letting out a Sandshrew. It looked like an igloo in appearance.

"Could that be what I think it is?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Sandshrew Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Steel**

 **It lives on snowy mountains. Its steel shell is very hard—so much so, it can't roll its body up into a ball.**

"Definitely an Alolan Sandshrew," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and taking out a Safari Ball. "Salandit! Go for it!" The Safari Ball lets out his Salandit. The toxic lizard Pokémon activates Corrosion ability on the Alolan Sandshrew. "Salandit! Start up with Flame Burst!" Salandit obeyed by letting out Flame Burst at the Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew! Protect!" The young man ordered as the Alolan Sandshrew formed a protective shield around it. "Move in with Ice Punch!" Sandshrew obeyed by running towards Salandit.

"Salandit, dodge and use Dragon Rush!" Sora ordered as Salandit lets out her dragon attack. Sandshrew is sent back. "Okay, now use Flamethrower!" Salandit fired Flamethrower right at Sandshrew, knocking it out. Salandit felt proud, but then she started to evolve. Salandit stood on her hind legs as she evolved into a Salazzle.

"Look at that!" Lana said in amazement.

"Salandit evolved into a Salazzle!" Kiawe said.

"Way to go, Salazzle!" Sora said.

Sora's opponent calls back his Sandshrew and pulls out another Pokéball.

"You did okay, but lets see how you handle my next one! Onix, go!" The young man said letting out an Onix.

"Okay, Salazzle, return!" Sora said calling Salazzle back and pulls out a Pokéball. "Venusaur! Go for it!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting out his Venusaur. "Razor Leaf!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur fired Razor Leaf right at Onix.

"Dodge it with Dig!" The young man ordered as Onix dug into the earth.

"Stand your ground," Sora said. Venusaur didn't move an inch. He waited for his opponent to make an appearance soon. After a few minutes of waiting, Onix pops out the ground to attack.

"Onix! Use Double-Edge!" The young man ordered as Onix launched his attack on Venusaur. Venusaur couldn't dodge due to his size.

"Use Petal Dance!" Sora ordered as flower petals forms around Venusaur and they hit Onix good. "Vine Whip!" Venusaur obeyed giving Onix a good smack on the side. Onix was down and out. He calls back his Onix and shakes Sora's hand.

"That was a pretty good battle," the young man smiled shaking Sora's hand.

"You too. Your Onix gave it its all," Sora said.

"Well, I should think nothing less of my Onix. Just as you expect no less from your Venusaur," the young man complemented.

"You think so?" Sora asked.

"I know so," the young man smiled.

The group settled on with their journey. Sora decided to ride on Venusaur along with Kairi holding Togepi.

"Hey, Venusaur! Try not to be rough aince their's a baby on board," Sora joked. Kairi giggled along with Togepi.

"Pikachu."

Elsewhere, Team Rocket lands in some crops. Jessie and James lands in a pumpkin patch while Meowth lands in a cornfield.

"I've heard of corn dogs, but never corn cats," Meowth said emerging from the field.

"Because of this blast off, I am never eating anything with pumpkin again," James said.

"Quit your complaining! Let's get started with our next plan of attack!" Jessie said.

"Hey you!" An angry voice called out. Team Rocket turns to see a farmer with a shotgun. "Get the hell off of my property!" Before Jessie could make a threat he fired a warning shot next to her. "Next one won't be a warning!"

Team Rocket dashes off as sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the area.

It definitely looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again. But will they make it out in time before they look like swiss cheese? Who cares?

"WE CARES!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

Okay, we can just end it here for them and check in with Sora, Kairi, Pikachu ,Togepi, and the Alolan nine until the next time.


	53. Holy Matrimony!

**Episode 53: Holy Matrimony!**

Several days went by since Ivysaur and Salandit had evolved. Sora and his friends made a small stop in a forest and that gave Sora a chance to exchange Salazzle, Brionne, and Jangmo-o for Charizard, Venonat, and Pidgeotto. Once that was accomplished, Sora was challenged into a battle by a young in a cap and glasses.

"Go for it, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"You feeling confident?" Sora asked his opponent.

"I was gonna ask you the same question," the girl asked taking out a Pokéball and then threw it. "Jynx! Go!" The Pokéball opens as it lets out a Jynx.

"Okay, Charizard! Let's go!" Sora called out throwing his Pokéball. Upon entry, Charizard lets out Flamethrower to the sky.

"Jynx! Start things up with Shadow Ball!" The girl ordered as Jynx fired a ball of shadow right at Charizard.

"Dodge it!" Sora ordered as Charizard moved out of the way. "Fire Fang!" Charizard charges right at Jynx with his jaws emitting flames.

"Jynx! Dodge and use Body Slam!" The girl ordered as Jynx jumps and slams her body into Charizard. "Now use Blizzard!" Jynx fired a blizzard from her mouth.

"Charizard! Dodge it, quick!" Sora called out as Charizard got up and flew out of the way, but only got hit by the tip of the wing. Charizard was flying a bit sluggish due to the tip of his wing being frozen. Sora said in his thoughts, "Dammit! Charizard is flying so slow. Gotta keep my cool; no pun intended."

"Okay, Jynx! Hyper Beam!" The girl ordered as Jynx fired a powerful beam right at Charizard. Charizard tried to dodge the attack, but it was no use; the attack gave a pretty good hit.

"Charizard!" Sora called out. Charizard started to give off a red aura from his body. Sora and his friends knew it was Charizard's ability, Blaze. "Great! Flamethrower!" Charizard fired a super-powered Flamethrower right at Jynx. The humanoid Pokémon just fell to her side knocked out from the attack. "Way to go, Charizard!" Sora beamed at the victory when Charizard turned and used Flamethrower right on Sora again and then laughed. "Now that just burns me up," Sora said as he puffed some smoke.

The girl calls her Jynx back inside and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Okay then Wigglytuff! Go!" The girl said throwing her Pokéball letting out a light pink, oval shaped Pokémon with a piece of fluff on its forehead along with blue colored eyes and long rabbit-like ears. The ears contain large black openings and a piece of white on top. It also appears to lack arms and legs and has stubby and small hands and feet. It has a round white belly. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Jigglypuff**

 **Type: Normal/Fairy**

 **Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.**

"Okay, Charizard! Come on back," Sora said calling Charizard back and pulling out another Pokéball. "Wartortle! Let's go!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out his Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

"Wartortle! Water Gun!" Sora ordered as Wartortle fired Water Gun right at the balloon Pokémon.

"Wigglytuff, dodge it!" The girl ordered as Wigglytuff inflated itself and floated in the air. "Body Slam!" Wigglytuff dove towards Wartortle.

"Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as Wartortle swung at Wigglytuff with his tail emitting water. Wigglytuff was sent flying in the air before it caught its composure. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Wartortle's body became surrounded by water and charged right at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff! Thunderbolt!" The girl ordered as Wigglytuff fired Thunderbolt right Wartortle. The shock hits the turtle Pokémon doing serious damage.

"Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Wartortle fired Water Gun right at Wigglytuff, hitting the balloon Pokémon. "Aqua Tail!" Wartortle swung at Wigglytuff knocking it out.

"Wigglytuff, return!" She said calling Wigglytuff back. She pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Scizor! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a red mantis-like Pokémon with crab-like claws and has three black stripes on its abdomen. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The image on the Pokédex shows

 **Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Scyther**

 **Type: Bug/Steel**

 **Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature.**

"The evolved form of Scyther, huh?" Sora said in his thoughts. "Scizor is probably just a tad stronger than Scyther." Sora calls Wartortle back inside his Pokéball and looks at Pikachu.

"You ready to go, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in acknowledgment.

"Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu went in to battle. "Start up with Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran using his speed attack.

"You use Quick Attack too!" The girl ordered as Scizor used a speed attack. Both speed attacks collided as Pikachu and Scizor rammed into each other. "Now use Metal Claw!" Scizor swung its claws right at Pikachu.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Sora called out as Pikachu blocked with his tail. They both held on, neither one moving an inch. Both are taken back. "Electro Ball!" Pikachu emitted a ball of electricity and hurls it at Scizor.

"Flash Cannon!" The girl ordered. Scizor fired two beams of energy from its claws. The attack cuts through Electro Ball and comes towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped put of the way before the attack could hit. "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right at Scizor. The red Pokémon became paralyzed by the attack.

"Scizor! Quick Attack!" The girl ordered as Scizor tried to move, but is too paralyzed.

"Use Electro Ball again!" Sora called out as Pikachu threw the ball of electricity right at Scizor. The girl was flabbergasted to the fact her Scizor has lost to a Pikachu. She called her Scizor back and threw another Pokéball.

"Blissey! Go!" The girl said throwing her Pokéball letting out a Pokémon similar to Chansey, but it has curly hair on both sides of her head. Their arms are pink with white wings at the end. She has a patch for her egg, like all of the members of her family. Her lower torso is also white with four flaps of fur, giving her an appearance of wearing a dress. Sora took out his Pokédex.

 **Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Chansey**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to a sad person, no matter how far away, to share a Lucky Egg that brings a smile to any face.**

"Okay, Pikachu! Come on back!" Sora said as Pikachu ran back to his side. He took out a Safari Ball and threw it. "Venonat! Go!" The Safari Ball lets out his Venonat as stars swirls around upon entry.

"So you've got yourself a shiny Venonat. My Blissey will give your Venonat such a pinch," the girl said grinning. "Blissey! Egg Bomb!" Blissey throws its egg right at Venonat as it is glowing.

"Venonat! Block it with Psybeam!" Sora ordered as Venonat fired Psybeam right at the egg making it explode on contact. "Now use Signal Beam!" Venonat fires a beam of yellow, pink, and white right at Blissey. "Tackle!" Venonat charges right the egg-shaped Pokémon.

"Blissey! Double Slap!" The girl ordered as Blissey smacked Venonat pretty hard. "Now use Rock Slide!" Blissey formed rocks and hurled them right at Venonat. The rocks make their way to the shiny Pokémon. Venonat tried to dodge, but the rocks were coming too fast. Venonat then jumped as he began evolving. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were shocked to witness Venonat evolving.

"Venonat!" Sora gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu also gasped.

Venonat evolved into a blue Venomoth with a light grey abdomen. Sora's newly evolved Venomoth was slightly bigger than Koga's Venomoth.

"No way!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Venomoth! Use Gust!" Sora called out as Venomoth flapped his wings rapidly and blew Blissey off its feet. "Now fire a full-powered Signal Beam!" Venomoth fired a more powerful Signal Beam. The attack knocks Blissey out as she calls her Blissey back.

"That wasn't half bad," the girl said shaking Sora's hand.

"You too," Sora said.

She took her leave as the group continued to make their way to Cinnabar Island. Just as they walked down the road, they noticed a missing poster with a very familiar face.

"Hey, look at that. One of those missing-persons posters," Kiawe pointed out.

"Doesn't that boy on the poster look familiar to anyone?" Mallow asked.

Everyone took a good look at the poster and got all wide-eyed at what they saw.

"Isn't that...?" Sora questioned.

"It couldn't be him," Lana said.

"But it is," Acerola said.

"JAMES?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all shocked at the image of the poster. Could the boy on the poster be actually James or is it just someone who looks like him.

The group were letting it sink in when a long limo came to a stop. In the back a large man who happens to appear to be a butler comes out of the back with a megaphone.

 **"Have you seen that boy in that photo?"** The man asked speaking into the megaphone.

"If you're referring to James from Team Rocket, then yeah we have," Sora answered.

"Joy! Eureka! Quick to the estate! All of you!" The butler shouted dragging the eleven kids in the limo.

A few seconds later, Team Rocket manages to catch up with them and then lose them. Jessie and Meowth heads over to the poster while James just slowly walks behind them.

"Hmmm, this kid looks a lot like you, James," Jessie pointed out.

"You think so? He looks pathetic," James said pretending not to notice.

"That is what she means, James!" Meowth laughs.

"Right! This is too good to pass up! What do you say we investigate?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah!" Meowth agreed.

Jessie and Meowth runs up ahead while James stayed behind.

"I can't believe that I'm back here again," James said in this thoughts. "I had hoped that I would never see this place again. The horrible memories of this place. Especially her."

James just stood there while Jessie and Meowth came back to him.

"James!" Jessie shouted.

"Whatcha waiting for?" Meowth asked.

"I think I'll stay here," James said looking for an excuse.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Jessie and Meowth yelled as they lifted James off his face and dashed off in the direction of the limousine. Unknown to anyone, Jigglypuff manages to finally catch up.

On the back of the limo while Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all looked at the butler with sour looks on their faces.

"I do apologize for dragging all of you in like this. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Hopkins and I serve as butler of the estate of Master James," Hopkins said.

"So it is James," Sora confirmed.

"Can you tell me about him, young man?! Can you even give me even the smallest detail?!" Hopkins exclaimed.

"Just a rotten no-good crook who's hanging out with a criminal organization that steals Pokémon from other people," Hapu said.

"Just like his Pikachu," Kiawe added.

"I think I've seen his face on a wanted poster before," Kairi remembered.

"It would seem you all know him quite well," Hopkins said.

"Well it wasn't a pleasant thing to remember," Illima admitted.

The limo stops in front of the gates as they open. The limo enters the grounds.

"So, Hopkins, is it? How much further is this place?" Sora asked.

"We're almost at the end of the driveway," Hopkins said.

"Are really that close? It feels like we've passed by the main gate half-an-hour ago," Sophocles said.

"Um, guys. Look," Acerola pointed outside.

Once the limo makes a complete stop, they all step out and gazes upon the mansion in front of them.

"This place is huge," Mallow said in amazement.

"It sure is. I've seen shopping malls smaller than this place," Sophocles said.

"James actually lived here," Sora said dumbfounded.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also said dumbfounded.

"That is something I would find hard to believe," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I don't think that's the mansion," Lillie said looking in a different direction. Everyone all turned to look at her to see what she means but they got all wide-eyed at the sight of the bigger place in front of them.

"That is correct, young lady," Hopkins said stepping out of the limo. "This little doghouse is for Master James's faithful Growlithe, Growlie."

"Growlie?" Kairi questioned.

"Indeed. Growlie is the favorite Pokémon of Master James," Hopkins said. "Follow me, please."

Hopkins gestures the group to come inside. They obliged the butler heading inside the place. Team Rocket comes out of the shrubs looking around.

"Oh wow!" Jessie said in amazement.

"I'll say," Meowth added.

"We're in a life of luxury," Jessie beamed.

"We've hit the jackpot!" Jessie and Meowth sang as James was still depressed.

The group stepped inside and saw two coffins laying in a bed of white roses. Above them is a potrait of young James holding a small Growlithe. James's father has dark gray hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green overcoat with a red vest above a white shirt with a violet tie and is wearing cyan pants and black shoes. His mother has purple hair and brown hair, wearing a red dress along with red high heel shoe. His father is leaning on a cane while his mother is holding a parasol.

"Was there a funeral here?" Kairi asked sadly.

"My master and mistress had only one child. And that was a boy named James. His parents sadly passed away this morning and the estate is now his," Hopkins said.

"Wha?" Sora and his friends all titled their heads.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Toge?" Togepi also questioned.

"You mean this place is going to belong to James?!" Sora exclaimed.

Team Rocket made it out of sight of the roof and they overheard what the butler was talking about.

"Wha?!" Jessie and Meowth both explained.

"You mean to tell me that this whole estate is going to beling to you?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Way to keep us in the dark, Jimmy-boy!" Meowth added.

James didn't say anything. He wasn't a bit convinced that his parents were dead. He had a really bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Master James ran away from home at a young age," Hopkins explained. "This left his parents utterly heartbroken and they've spent all this time searching for him, but they had no such luck. Not only his poor parents, but his fiancee as well."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine still couldn't believe James was an heir to a mass fortune. Sora couldn't help but wonder why James would just run away. And James was also engaged to someone.

"That sounds too bad," Sora said sympathetically and skeptical.

"Just hope we could find him real soon to tell him the sad news," Lillie said.

 **"REAL SOON WON'T DO!"** Hopkins spoke over the megaphone . **"THEIR WILL STATES THAT IT'S APPARENT THAT MASTER JAMES GETS MARRIED WITHIN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS AFTER PASSING AWAY! IF NOT, THEN THE ESTATE WILL NO LONGER BELONG TO HIM AND IT WILL GO TO CHARITY! I MUST FIND HIM AT ONCE!"**

"Well, good luck with that," Sora said rubbing his ears. "Come on guys, we should get going. We've already taken enough of their precious time."

Kairi and the Alolan nine all left the mansion and sat on the steps talking.

"Hard to believe, right?" Sophocles asked.

"For the fact James is rich and he's getting married to someone," Lana pointed out.

"Do you think we should look for James?" Mallow asked.

Everyone all looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Sora asked. "You mean we should help him out after all the crap he gave us in the past? We should just forget about him and this whole thing and move on."

"Sora is right," Hapu agreed. "I wouldn't help him out for anything!"

"I don't blame you not trusting him, Sora. But it might be the last chance for him to say goodbye to his parents," Illima said.

"I know. But I have a feeling there's more to it than what that butler is telling us," Sora said.

"You don't think he's telling the truth?" Illima asked.

"No I don't," Sora simply said. "And even if he was, we couldn't find him in just one day."

"He might just show uo unexpectedly at some point," Kairi reminded her boyfriend.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO IT!" James called out making the group look around.

"James, be careful!" Jessie exclaimed.

Team Rocket falls out of their hiding place and land on the ground. And that's when Sora knew Kairi was right. Jessie and Meowth argued with James about going through with it. It was obvious that they wouldn't stop if Sora said anything or not. Sora looks over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu? If you would?" Sora gestures to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded and launced Thunderbolt right at Team Rocket shocking all three of them.

"Have we calmed down now?" Sora asked.

"You could at least come to your parent's funeral just to say goodbye," Kairi said.

"NEVER!" James stated.

Team Rocket manged to recover fast despite being shocked by Pikachu. Jessie and Meowth just looks at Meowth crossing their arms.

"James, we're becoming really annoyed with you," Jessie said.

"Don't cha wanna be the filthy stinking rich?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know," James lied. He had to come up with an excuse fast; and he found one. "AAH! I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD IS SPLITTING! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED!"

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at James caught off by James's sudden outburst.

"What's the matter with him now?" Lillie asked.

"It's possible James has amnesia," Illima pointed out.

"Or he's faking it," Sora said in a whisper.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"I remember flunking out of a prep school and then joining a bicycle gang, then joining Team Rocket afterwards; but everything before is a total blur to me!" James said.

"You sure you don't remember anything before that?" Kiawe asked crossing his arms.

"Try to remember as best as you can. The tiniest part of your memory may help a it," Kairi suggested.

"I'll try," James said trying to search for an excuse. "Oh! I remember something! It was a cold winter's night many years ago..."

(Flashback, Years ago)

The scene opens with the city snowing outside and with young James and his Growlithe walking down the street freezing.

"There was a boy and his faithful Growlithe, Growlie. The boy and his Growlithe hadn't eaten anything for days," James narrated.

Young James fell on the ground and Growlie licks his side to get him up.

"Brr. Growlie, I'm not going to make it. Leave me alone and save yourself," Young James said as he looked towards the local church and sees the angels on the stained glass windows. "The angels have come for me. Farewell... I leave this cruel world for a better place. Remember me, Grow..." Young James passes on as Growlie's eyes fills with tears and howls mourning for his deceased friend.

(Present Day)

"The boy had passed away from this world. Little Growlie howled all night grieving for the boy until he was found frozen solid," James concluded his tale.

Jessie and Meowth were crying their eyes out.

"Oh, that is so very sad!" Jessie cried.

"That poor kid!" Meowth also cried.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine just looked at James as they knew that James had made that up. Sora just facepalmed as he just heard the most ridiculous made-up story he had ever heard.

"I'm sure that's sad and everything. But there is one thing wrong with that story," Sora said.

"Yes? What is it?" Jessie asked still crying.

"Yes, yes. What is wrong with the story?" Meowth also asked. Sora grinned for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"HOW CAN JAMES BE DEAD IF HE'S STANDING RIGHT FREAKING HERE?!" Sora yelled making Jessie and Meowth realize they walked into a made-uo sop story.

"The twerp is right," Jessie said crossing her arms again.

"Can't believe we walked into that one," Meowth said feeling silly.

James looked around to Jessie and Meowth. He knew no amount of excuse would do anything to get out of what they had in mind. Except for...

"I'm mixed up!" James lied.

"Who cares what you remember? Just take the cash!" Jessie said.

"James can't have the inheritance unless he gets married within a day," Sophocles said.

"We'll fake the wedding and take the money," Jessie said.

"That's ridiculous!" James stated.

"Ridiculous? Ha! This whole estate will be yours," Jessie said.

"Yeah!" Meowth cheered.

"I won't do it!" James yelled as he ran knocking Meowth down.

"He's weakening," Jessie said.

"He'll see things our way," Meowth added.

Jessie and Meowth throws a couple of lassos right at James tying him up like a Christmas present. James tried to break free, but he couldn't because he wasted some energy fighting back before.

"It's not going to end well," Hapu said.

"He should be free to decide if he wants to get married or not," Kairi said.

"I agree. But I'm afraid our words cannot misplace their greed," Illima said.

"And even if he does get married; he could have his estate repossessed," Acerola chuckled.

A few minutes later, Jessie and Meowth dressed James in a suit and his mouth gagged while they wore black invisibility cloaks.

"This is great!" Meowth said.

"These costumes are perfect, if I do say so myself!" Jessie said as she controlled James's hand knocking on the door.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all watched as they couldn't pass up the chance to watch them make fools out of themselves. Sora knew they didn't even need each other to do that.

"Yes? Coming!" Hopkins said from behind the door. He answered the door. "May I help you, sir?"

"It's me, James and I have come back," Jessie said using James's voice.

 **"Welcome home, sir!"** Hopkins said speaking through the megaphone. Sora and his friends didn't believe that he actually bought it. "Your parents will be most pleased to see that you have returned! Please come in!"

"Thank you," Jessie said in James's voice as Meowth controlled his legs to walk. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were all confused to hear the butler say that his parents will be pleased to see him back.

"Didn't they die just this morning?" Acerola pointed out.

"That's what the butler said," Lillie said.

"Maybe we should look into this more," Kiawe said.

"Good idea. I just have to see this for myself," Sora said as he and his friends followed them inside watching them right at the door.

"Masters. Evertything is all set! Your son James had come home just as you wished," Hopkins said proudly.

"Oh, mummy and daddy! I'm back home at last to get my money!" Jessie said still using James's voice and quickly realized what she said. "I mean to get my honey. Yes that's what I meant to say." Jessie chuckled.

"Nice recovery," Meowth whispered.

"I'm going to get married, just as it says in your will. And I want cash and not a check," Jessie said in James's voice. Sora facepalmed at the sight.

"What's that?" Hopkins raised a brow.

"Oh, I was only joking of course. Ha-ha," Jessie said disguising her voice. "Oh mom and dad. I wish I could have come back a lot sooner."

Suddenly chuckling can heard from the coffins. Team Rocket, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were wide-eyed by the sounds.

"Hey, who's that?" Meowth asked feeling scared.

James's parents jumped right out of the coffins feeling confident that their trap worked.

"Prepare for trouble!" James's father said in James's British accent.

"Yes, dear! And make it double!" James's mother rhymed in a southern accent.

"T-they're..." Jessie started.

"GHOSTS!" Meowth finished.

"I knew it!" Sora spoke lowering his voice not drawing their attention. "They were faking it."

"You mean they're not ghosts? Too bad," Acerola groaned.

"Oh James dear! We're so happy you've come back home!" James's mother said.

"And you're wearing a suit," James's father added.

"They're buried alive!" Jessie said.

"Or they're the most liveliest ghosts I have ever seen," Meowth said. James took off the gag.

"They're not dead, you furry imbecile! It was a trap to get me back here! That was why I was trying to stay away from here! It's just like them to pull a stunt like this!" James exclaimed. That made Jessie and Meowth suspicious.

"Does that mean..." Meowth started.

"...you don't have amnesia?" Jessie finished.

James realized what he just told them so he pretended to have amnesia some more.

"Where am I?! Who am I?!" James fibbed.

"Why you're James and you're about to get married," James's father said.

"Hopkins, prepare the preparations," James's mother ordered.

"Yes madam," Hopkins said carrying Team Rocket in his arms. The butler runs up stairs.

"I've got to escape!" James whispered.

"No you're not! You're tying the knot!" Jessie said.

"Jessie means you're tying the noose," Meowth joked. James's parents runs up the stairs as well.

Once they were out of sight, the group definitely knew what was up.

"You were right, Sora. They were faking their deaths just to get James into a marriage," Kiawe said.

"And I can bet a million bucks that they can see right through their scheme," Hapu said.

The group followed them up to the room where they went in and watched them.

"I'm proud of you. You must have realized you must uphold the family tradition," James's father said.

"As our son and heir, you have certain obligations. The most important one is to marry and continue the family line," James's mother added.

"Right," Jessie said disguising her voice.

"DO I HAVE AN OBLIGATION TO BE MANIPULATED?!" James exclaimed.

"We do not know what you are talking about," James's father claimed.

"We only want what's best for us, I mean for you," James's mother said.

"A man without a wife is like a bumblebee without a nose. You'll never sniff fhe daffodils of life," James's father said.

"You'll learn to be a real gentleman once you marry the girl we have chosen for you," James's mother said. "And here she is!" Hopkins turns the chair James is sitting in making him face a young woman holding a hand fan to cover her face. She wore a dark pink, long gown with white long sleeves and a purple collar and a matching dark pink high heels. "As James's wife, it's your duty to change James into a worthless do-nothing into a respectful gentleman. My dear Jessiebelle."

"As you wish, mother," Jessiebelle said in a voice quite similar to Jessie's, but in a southern accent.

"Am I hearing things or does it sound like there's another Jessie in there?" Sora asked feeling scared. Kairi and the Alolan nine all nodded as they were also feeling scared.

"Meowth! Her voice is catnip to my ears! That's what I call a real lady, not a mean tough girl like Jessie," Meowth said pissing Jessie off. She conks Meowth on the head.

"I'll show you mean and nasty!" Jessie said in a whisper.

"My name is Jessiebelle. And my only wish is to your devoted wife and loving companion," she said lowering her fan. Sora's fears were confirmed when she revealed her face. Her face is exactly like Jessie's, but has a different hairstyle; her hair is tyed in styles of ringlets on each side. And her earrings have three blue pearls each together. "And also, to educate you into the duties of a gentleman of properly."

"She looks like Jessie!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I think we've seen enough," Sora said in a whisper.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

Everyone had seen enough and rushed out the door without making a sound like in a cartoon and not leaving any evidence of their presence.

Once outside, they waited to see how things would turn out. They didn't wait long until Hopkins threw Jessie and Meowth out on the porch.

"How'd it go?" Sora asked.

"They saw right through us," Meowth said. "Just when we thought they were leading us into their vault that Jessie look-alike sicced her Vileplume at us with its Stun Spore!"

Jessie conks Meowth on the head again at that.

"I told you that she doesn't look anything like me!" Jessie hissed.

"Oh come on! She does look like you! How can you not see it?!" Meowth argued.

"But that doesn't matter because if he marries her, then James gets the inheritance," Jessie moaned.

"If he survives being married to her," Meowth deadpanned.

Everyone turned when they heard a ramming sound coming from inside the doghouse. It sounded like something was trying to break out. Pikachu turns to Sora.

"Pika, Pi! Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"What are you trying to tell me, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu is saying we should let whatever is ramming the door out of the doghouse," Meowth translated.

"Good idea," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "And I know how to do it." Sora threw the Pokéball. "Venusaur! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Venusaur.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur said.

"Venusaur! Pull that door open with Vine Whip!" Sora ordered.

"Saur!" Venusaur obeyed as reached one vine on the door and pulled the door open as a Growlithe runs into the mansion.

"Great job, Venusaur! Return," Sora said calling Venusaur back inside. "We did our part for James at this point. Even he dosen't deserve this." Kairi and the Alolan nine took their leave of the estate not wanting to interfere any longer. "Well it looks like we're doing some blasting off of our own!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Down in the dungeon, Jessiebelle whom is now wearing a dark red, formal short jacket with a white, long-sleeve button shirt with an orange tie, white pants and a matching dark red, thigh-high boots.

"James it's time for the wedding," Jessiebelle said.

"GROWLIE!" James called out. Growlie jumps in front of James protecting him. "Growlie! You've come to save me!"

"Oh no! Now who let you in here?! Vileplume! Use Stun Spore on this horrible thing!" Jessiebelle said.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume fired Stun Spore right at Growlie, but just before he picked James up on his back and ran out.

"Where are you going! Don't leave!" Jessiebelle called out. Jessiebelle changed out of her outfit and into her usual gown watching James and Growlie run into the doghouse with Jessie and Meowth.

"That was so close," James sighed. "Thank you very much, Growlie." Growlie licks James on the face affectionately. "Stop it, Growlie! That tickles!"

"Well James, that fiancee of your is truly despicable," Jessie said.

"Just like Jessie," Meowth said making Jessie beat Meowth good.

"She's the reason I ran away from this place," James said grabbing their attention. "It's a day I just want to forget."

(Flashback, James's childhood)

"Once my engagement to Jessiebelle was announced, she began following me around trying to change me! Nothing I did was refined for her! She even tried to get me to get rid of Growlie for a Skitty!" James narrated.

"Please leave me alone! I can't stand it! Growlie" Young James called making Growlie run out of his doghouse.

Young James was being chased by young Jessiebelle holding an Oddish in her arms.

"Where are you going, James? I haven't finished showing you the correct way of eating spaghetti yet!" Young Jessiebelle said chasing him.

"I want to do things my way, Jessiebelle!" Young James called out.

"You're not running properly! I'll show you the correct way of running! Let me show you the right way." Young Jessiebelle said.

(Back to the present)

"I have always hated how the upper crust society had rules for absolutely everything ever since I was a kid. Jessiebelle is so rich, marrying her will only bring me nothing but misery for the rest of my life!" James said remembering his past. "But Growlie was my only friend. I wouldn't trade him for anything. Not even for a Skitty."

"I have always wondered what it would like to be rich," Jessie said.

"Who would have thought being rich could be such a bummer?" Meowth asked as the wall behind them was destroyed sending them off through the roof. Unknown to Team Rocket, a hooded figure appeared and he had a Pikachu at his side. He wore a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. Judging by the size and appearance of the hooded figure, it would happen to be a boy. He looked at his Pikachu.

"You ready, Pikachu?" The hooded boy asked.

"Pikachu!" His Pikachu said.

"Now what?!" James exclaimed.

"James, my sweet! You can't escape me!" Jessiebelle proclaimed.

"Leave me alone, Jessiebelle!" James said. "I don't want to marry you!" Growlie growls.

"Vileplume! Stun Spore just like before!" Jessiebelle ordered as Vileplume used Stun Spore.

"Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The hooded boy ordered.

"Pikachu!" The hooded boy's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the flower Pokémon. James knew it had to come from a Pikachu. Growlie fired Flamethrower right at Vileplume making the both of them run. James saw the Pikachu and ran outside.

"Hey! Wait Pikachu!" James looked outside and saw the Pikachu run back to the boy in the black hood. The hooded figure looked at James.

"Let's try not to make this a regular thing, James," the hooded boy said when he took his leave.

"Wait a minute! Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" James asked. He looked right at Growlie and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay. But I will ask if you would take good care of my parents for me." Growlie barks promising him. "Goodbye old friend. And keep howling for the both of us." James took his leave as Growlie howls.

Meanwhile, not too far from the estate, Jessie and Meowth are walking down the road.

"It looks like James has chosen to live the highlife and hang up his Team Rocket uniform," Jessie said.

"I guess all that money is way too tempting for James to give up," Meowth said.

"Perhaps you're right," Jessie said.

"Prepare for trouble!" James called out from the hot air balloon catching their attention.

"Hey! It's James!" Meowth said smiling.

"James? Make it double!" Jessie called back as she runs and James pulls her up. "I guess we're not going to get rich this time either."

"Nope. They wouldn't have given me the money anyway. But at least we have our freedom," James said.

"Of course! We'll just go back to making double-trouble, James," Jessie said taking James's hand. Meowth was still on the ground chasing after them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Don't leave me behind! Wait for me! Hey! Get the hell back here!" Meowth called from below.

Elsewhere, the hooded boy from before along with his Pikachu are wondering the forest and he met up with two other figures wearing similar black cloaks. One figure is a girl and she has a Togepi of her own and the other is a boy slightly taller than the first boy.

"Where have you been?" The hood girl asked in a familiar voice.

"Just went looking around," the younger hooded boy said taking off his hood. His face revealed. He has black hair done in a cowlick with brown eyes. He also has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye.

The other boy and girl removed their hoods revealing to be Misty and Brock.

"Remember Ash, just because we're in an alternate dimension doesn't mean how have to go around drawing attention," Misty said.

"Misty is right, Ash," Brock said. "Just be careful not to draw attention to yourself."

"I've been careful so far," Ash said. "But where are the other three?"

"They said they had to check something out," Misty answered.

"And we should probably wait for them to come back," Brock said.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said grabbing the trio's attention.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu pointed as saw Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all walking through the woods. They looked at the group and they were awestruck by the sight. Pikachu was on Sora's shoulder and Kairi was carrying Togepi in her arms.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Brock said. "But they have a Pikachu and Togepi of their own."

"But what about the others with those two?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. We should follow them for now," Ash said putting his hood back on.

"Ash! Wait!" Misty and Brock called out. They put their hoods back on and went after them as well.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they all took a break from their journey.

"Just glad that's over," Sora said.

"Sure is. I can't help but feel that Jessiebelle would just follow us around at some point," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Well, at least we're far away from her," Kiawe said.

After a short while, Kairi and Mallow got dinner ready. Kairi had Pokémon food ready for everyone and they ate unaware they're bring watched. After a couple of hours, Sora and Kairi looked up in the night sky.

"Sora. What's on your mind?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Well, just thinking. About what it'll be like to be forced into something you don't want to do," Sora said.

"You mean back at the estate?" Kairi asked making Sora nod in confirmation. Kairi grabbed Sora from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I had often wondered about that too."

"But who needs all that money when all you need is good friends, good Pokémon, and a good girlfriend. A girlfriend just like you." That made Kairi smile as she kissed Sora right on the lips.

"Always so upbeat. Always so positive. That's why I love you so much, Sora," Kairi said.

"And I love you too, Kairi," Sora said giving Kairi another kiss on the lips. Ash, Misty, and Brock were watching them with their hoods still on.

"That is so sweet!" Misty gushed at the sight.

"Those two were made for each other," Brock agreed.

"Made for what exactly?" Ash asked confused.

"Maybe you'll understand when you are a little old enough," Misty joked. "Let's go before they see us."

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu agreed as they left.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming! Ash making an appearance in this fic! But along with Misty and Brock! But Ash isn't the only one! Red, Blue, and Green will make an appearance as well. But wait until then. That'll be all for now.**


	54. Pokémon Paparazzi!

**Episode 54: Pokémon Paparazzi!**

A few days went by since the run-in with James's family and his crazy fiancee, but things went pretty much went back to the way it was before then. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued to make their way to Cinnabar Island for his next Gym battle.

Along the way, Sora is challenged into a battle by a girl in pigtails and she has a Persian ready for battle.

"So a Persian is it?" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeotto! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto obeyed Sora flying straight to the cat Pokémon.

"Persian dodge it!" The girl ordered. Persian moved out of the way before the attack could hit. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Persian obeyed by swiping its claws right at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Blow it away with Gust!" Sora ordered as Pidgeotto flapped his wings creating a strong tornado. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto used his speed attack to land a good powerful hit. Persian was down for the count.

"Persian, return," the girl calls Persian back into its Pokéball. She pulls out another Pokéball. "Clefable! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a Clefable.

"You still good for a go, Pidgeotto?" Sora asked. Pidgeotto nods. "Okay, Pidgeotto! Go in for Steel Attack!" Pidgeotto dives in towards Clefable with Steel Wing knowing Clefable's weakness.

"Protect!" The girl ordered as Clefable formed a protective shield around itself and the attack bounced back. "Now use Ice Beam!" Clefable fires Ice Beam right at the bird Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto used his speed attack on Clefable. The attack does land, but she had an ace up her sleeve.

"Thunder Punch!" The girl called out as Clefable threw a lightning punch right at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto got hit bad and became paralyzed from the attack.

"Return, Pidgeotto!" Sora said calling Pidgeotto back. He took out and threw his Safari Ball. "Venomoth! Go!" The Safari Ball opens and stars swirls around Venomoth upon entry. "Use Venoshock!" Venomoth fired Venoshock right at the fairy Pokémon.

"Protect!" The girl ordered as Clefable activated Protect before it could hit. "Now use Ice Beam!" Clefable fired Ice Beam right at the poison moth Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Psybeam!" Sora called as Venomoth fired Psybeam right into Clefable's face. The attack left the opposing Pokémon dizzy.

"Clefable! Shake it off and use Thunder Punch!" The girl called out as Clefable ended up hurting itself in its fatigue.

"That's great, Venomoth! Full-powered Psybeam attack!" Sora ordered as Venomoth fired a full-power beam knocking the Clefable out. Sora praised his Venomoth. "Way to go, Venomoth! You really came through for me!" Venomoth smiled.

"I almost had you," the girl said walking up to Sora. "You're a tough trainer."

"Thanks. You too," Sora said shaking her hand.

The girl took her leave and the same for Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine unaware they were being tailed. A mysterious figure holds up a camera taking snapshots of Pikachu.

The group made a stop next to a river for some lunch. Kairi started feeding Togepi some riceballs.

"Okay, Togepi. Open wide," Kairi said smiling.

"Pi!" Togepi said eating the tiny piece Kairi was offering him. Togepi liked anything Kairi gave him.

"Be sure you chew every bite," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!"

Kairi giggled as she continued to feed Togepi some more.

As the group ate their lunch, the mysterious figure followed them right toawrds their spot, hiding in the grass.

"Okay, I have the Pikachu right in my sights. Now don't move," the mysterious figured whispered.

As everyone ate, Sophocles noticed a flash inbthe grass. He saw what was pointing at them. He began to have fears that a sniper may have targeted them out of random.

"Everybody down!" Sophocles panicked as he knocked everyone down on the ground. He even knocked over the rice in the river.

"Hey! What are you do-AAH!" Sora yelped.

Everyone started yelling what he was doing as Sophocles ducked shaking in fear waiting for the blow to come. Togepi started crying.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here, I'm here," Kairi said trying to calm Togepi down. "It's okay, it's okay."

"What is the matter with you, Sophocles? It's bad enough you had to knock our lunch in the river, but you had to drag all of us down with it!" Sora admonished Sophocles.

"And making Togepi cry," Kairi added.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kiawe questioned.

"I just thought I saw a sniper," Sophocles said.

"Where?" Sora asked.

"There!" Sophocles said pointing at where he saw the flash.

"There's nobody there," Sora said.

"Because he's hiding in there!" Sophocles said taking out his Pokéball. "And I'll prove it! Togedemaru! Go!" He throws his Pokéball and lets out Togedemaru. "Discharge at one o'clock!" Togedemaru fires Discharge right at the figure, shocking him good. It turns out to be a boy with brown curly hair wearing a red and purple striped shirt, blue shorts, black fingerless gloves and brown shoes. The boy screams as he drops his camera. Sophocles realized his mistake and calls Togedemaru back.

"What'd you do that for?" The boy asked after being shocked.

"Is everything okay?" Kairi asked.

The boy checked his camera making sure it was damaged by Togedemaru's attack.

"It's working just fine, thanks," the boy answered.

"Not the camera; you!" Kairi corrected him.

"But this camera is my life!" The boy said holding his camera.

"Well, you should get yourself a new life!" Sophocles hissed at him. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't SPYING on you. My name is Todd Snap; and I love to take pictures! And you didn't have to sic your Togedemaru on me and flip out like that!" Todd said.

"I had every right to flip out because I thought your stupid camera was a gun!" Sophocles snapped at him.

"Technically, he is right," Illima said.

"People can have misunderstandings about certain situations," Mallow added.

"You can get yourself arrested for that you know," Lana also added.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring all of you like that. But I was trying take a picture of that Pikachu," Todd said.

"Wait a minute. You mean this whole misunderstanding was caused just because you were going to snap a picture of my Pikachu?" Sora asked raising a brow. "You couldn't ask us for persmission first?"

"Asking for permission defeats the purpose because I didn't want it to know I was there," Todd reasoned. "I never liked them to looked posed. For you see..." Todd paused before he took his pose. "I am the number one Pokémon Photo Master!"

"Pokémon Photo Master?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all questioned all at once.

"That's right!" Todd said.

"Well, my name is Sora. Sora Ketchum. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora said. "The rest are Lillie, Illima, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu."

"Hello," Kairi said.

Todd led the group to his house offering them some tea.

"You may not know my name, but I'm sure you heard of the photographer who has taken the only known photo of the prehistoric Pokémon Aerodactyl," Todd said proudly as he saw his guests confused. "You mean you never heard of me?"

Sora, "No."

Kairi, "No."

Lillie, "No."

Illima, "No."

Kiawe, "No."

Mallow, "No."

Lana, "No."

Sophocles, "No."

Acerola, "No."

Mina, "No."

Hapu, "No."

Todd did an anime-style fall on the fall being not able to believe what he just heard.

"You mean you never really heard of me?!" Todd exclaimed.

"Maybe because we've been on the road so news like that don't reach us," Hapu said as Mina nodded in agreement.

"You said you have a photo of an Aerodactyl?" Illima asked with curiosity.

"That's right. I'll show you!" Todd ruses over and grabs a magazine and opens it up to show them. "And here it is! Exhibit A!" The photo shows an Aerodactyl flying in the air, but with something in its claws.

"Oh, wow! You really are famous!" Lana said surprised.

"She's right. He's his name and picture," Acerola said.

"Wait a minute. Dosen't this scene look familiar to anyone?" Kiawe asked. Everyone was curious about what he mean. Everyone, especially Sora knew that scene pretty well.

"That's the same Aerodactyl we saw!" Hapu remembered.

"And it's also the same Aerodactyl that I caught!" Sora also remembered.

"Wait a minute! You caught this Aerodactyl?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I did! I know because that's me it's carrying! Right there!" Sora said pointing to what it's carrying.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all remembered about Sora's experience with prehistoric Pokémon and how his Charmeleon evolved and battled Aerodactyl before he captured it. Todd was pretty skeptical about this claim so he zoomed in on the photo and he sees Sora being carried confirming the claim.

"Wow! That puny thing really is you!" Todd said looking at the image.

"Oh, gee. Thanks," Sora said sarcastically.

"I find it ironic how two people can brought together just because of a single photograph. It's pretty funny when you think about it! I didn't even noticed it was even you! Nobody knows who you are and I take it and I get world famous!" Todd said.

"Oh, I'm rolling with laughter," Sora said with even more sarcasm. "Why don't we all just have a laugh about it and we can all have some tea while we're floating on the ceiling?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. How about I make it up to you with some pancakes? Won't that make it better?" Todd asked.

"I guess," Sora said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I could just take a few pictures while your Pikachu eats the pancakes," Todd said.

"Aha! I knew it! There is a catch!" Sophocles said. "Trying to bribe us just to take a few photos! And don't worry, I'll be sure to capture your best side!"

"Please consider my offer. Just pretend that I'm not even here," Todd said.

"We should take him on his offer, Sora. It was just a misunderstanding," Kairi said.

"Togepi."

"Yeah," Mina said.

Sora looked over to Sophocles whom was still steamed about scaring them; but Todd never intended to do so, but he did offer to make up to them with a pancake lunch.

"Oh, okay. I guess we should take you up for that. And we didn't get to eat much," Sora said. "And besides, if you wanna make it up to us, I can't say no to that."

"Great!" Todd beamed. After several minutes, he came put of his kitchen with enough pancakes for everyone. Everyone started to chow down on the pancakes Todd had made for everyone.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as he grabbed a knife and fork and started to chow down. As Pikachu kept eating, Todd got his camera ready to snap a picture of Pikachu eating the pancakes, he looks at the photographer feeling nervous. "Keep eating. Just pretend that I'm not even here."

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shocks Todd as soon as he got the shot.

"Telling Pikachu to pretend that you're not here wouldn't do it," Sora said. "So you can show us some other pictures you took as soon as we're done eating?"

"Sure thing," Todd obliges his guests. As soon as they're done eating, they have a look in the room to see photos of Pokémon naturally in the wild.

"Quite an impressive gallery," Illima said.

"It's amazing," Mallow said.

"It sure is," Lillie added.

"You must done a lot of traveling during your career," Kiawe said.

"This is what I wanted to show the world," Todd said. "Pokémon in their natural environment. Happy and naturally."

"But why my Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"We have some Pokémon with us, so why not take some pictures of them?" Lillie asked.

"That's great and all, but I only need pictures of Pikachu," Todd reasoned. "But just you wait, Pikachu! I'll capture a picture of you yet!"

"Pika," Pikachu said feeling nervous.

Shortly after their lunch, the group took their leave and continued on to Cinnabar Island. Todd is still following them like a shadow holding his camera.

"Gotta admit that was good. But didn't he seemed rather obsessed with taking a picture of Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"He did. But it looked like he had a reason to do that," Kairi said.

"Yeah. But at least the pancakes were good," Mallow said.

"They're not pancakes from Alola, but you gotta admit, they were pretty good," Sophocles said.

Todd held his camera remembering his promise he made.

(Flashback, not too long ago)

It takes place in a nursing home with an elderly couple with a Meowth.

"Please, we need your help," the old woman said.

"Help us, please," the old man said.

"Of course. How can I help you two?" Todd asked.

"There's a Pikachu we desire so eagerly," the old woman said taking out some photos. "Here it is." She shown the young photographer some photos of Sora's Pikachu.

"These photos rot," Todd said. "These were taken by a complete amateur."

"Please. Grant this old lady one last wish before I pass away," the old woman said pleaded as her husband and Meowth cried.

"This Pikachu is very important to her," the old man said.

"They must have had a Pikachu just like this one. I'll get a very good picture of Pikachu even if it kills me," Todd said in his thoughts.

"I'll take the job," Todd said.

"You will?!" The old woman asked.

"Sure. You can count on me!" Todd nodded.

"Oh, thank you so very much! We would appreciate that you don't tell anyone who has hired you for the job," the old man said.

"Don't worry. Your identity is as good as safe. I would never reveal the identities of my clients," Todd said.

(Back to the present)

"I have to keep my promise. I have to make her dream come true," Todd said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, at the same nursing home, it was revealed to be Team Rocket had hired Todd for the job.

"So Meowth. Where did you find this kid? Can he catch Pikachu like you said he would?" Jessie asked.

"That's according to Pokémon Times. It says he's the best at catching Pokémon," Meowth said.

"Well, he did show us his gallery of the Pokémon he had caught," James said.

"He said something about taking a shot with Pikachu or something like that," Meowth said.

"Who cares? As long as he captures Pikachu, we can take all the credit when we present it to the boss!" Jessie stated.

"And we finally get that big promotion we rightfully deserve!" James added.

Team Rocket snickers among themselves unaware that a hooded boy wearing the same black cloak as Ash, Misty, and Brock listening to their plan.

"The Team Rocket in my world would be embarrassed if they had members like them," the hooded boy said. "Might as well throw a monkey wrench in their operation."

Team Rocket dashed off to get to where Sora and his friends are, only for the hooded boy to follow.

Back with Sora and his friends, they made a stop at a small lake for Sora and Pikachu to splash some water on their faces. Todd pops out to snap a picture only for Pikachu dodge the snapshot.

"You'll have to be quicker than a whip to get Pikachu!" Sora said grinning. Todd tried again by hanging upside down only for Sora to do a flex muscle pose getting in the way. "Cheese," Sora said in a Schwarzenegger voice.

"I'll get that picture even if it kills me!" Todd hissed in frustration.

Back to Team Rocket, they had done digging a hole to trap Sora and his friends. They get out of the hole and cover it up with sticks, leaves, and dirt. As soon as they saw Todd coming, they quickly turned on their disguises.

"Sorry. I haven't taken that Pikachu for you, yet," Todd said.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Jessie said.

Just when James was about to tell him about the hole trap, she covered his mouth and dragged him away. He looks down and felt the dirt of the trap.

"Soft dirt. It'll make it easier to capture Pikachu," Todd said. He set his camera up to set to take the picture. He waited patiently for the group to show up with Pikachu soon enough. The hooded boy waited for them as well. He spotted Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine approaching. He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it letting out a Raichu.

"I have a job for you, Raichu. You up for it?" The hooded boy asked.

"Rai!" Raichu answered.

"Great! Here's what I want you to do!" The hooded boy said smiling under the hood. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were walking down the road when Raichu ran across from them.

"Raichu?" Raichu pretending to be confused.

"Hey! A Raichu!" Sora pointed out.

"What could it be doing here?" Kiawe asked.

"It might be a wild one," Lillie guessed.

"Well if it is, then I want it!" Sophocles said taking out his Pokéball. He threw it. "Magnemite! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Magnemite.

"Raichu!" Raichu said running off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sophocles shouted.

"Sophocles!" Sora called out chasing after him.

Kairi, Pikachu and the rest of the Alolan nine all followed their friend not wanting anything to happen.

The hooded boy chuckled, "Great distraction, Raichu. Now it's time for my next part of my plan."

Todd was flabbergasted by the sight.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Todd said. "Plan or no plan; I'm going to catch that Pikachu on film yet!" Todd ran after them. Team Rocket came out of their hiding spot confused by what he said.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Jessie asked.

"I think he said he was going to capture Pikachu on film," James said.

"Meowth?" Jessie and James looked at the cat Pokémon being peeved.

"I-It is according to Pokémon Times magazine that he does catch Pokémon," Meowth said looking at the magazine page with his article; he froze at what he saw. "On film. Oops. My mistake. I just thought he literally catches Pokémon." Meowth chuckles nervously as Jessie and James growls in annoyance.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE LIKE THAT?!" Jessie and James both exclaimed.

"Who cares? Let's just go after them!" Jessie said.

"Right!" James said. "If you want the job done right, do it yourself!"

Team Rocket were about to go after them when the hooded boy stood in the way. James gasped as he recognized the black cloak.

"Going somewhere?" The hooded boy asked.

"What is this?" Meowth asked.

"Just some brat going around dressed like it's Halloween? That is the tackiest costume I have ever seen!" Jessie scoffed.

"You looked in the mirror lately?" The hooded boy taunted taking out a Pokéball. "Charizard! Go!" He threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Charizard.

"So it's a battle you want? It's a battle you're going to have!" Jessie said taking her own Pokéball and throwing it in the air. "Arbok! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out her Arbok. "James, it's your turn!" Jessie turns to James as he stares at the hooded boy pointing at him. "James! Move it or lose it!"

"Oh, right!" James said taking out one of his Pokéballs and threw it. "Weezing! I choose you!" The Pokéball lets out his Weezing. "Weezing! Sludge!" Weezing fires Sludge right at Charizard.

"Arbok! Use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered as Arbok fires Poison Sting right at Charizard.

"Charizard! Dodge it!" The hooded boy ordered as Charizard flew in the air."Mega Punch on Arbok!" Charizard obeys landing a powerful punch on the cobra Pokémon. "Now use Mega Kick on Weezing!" Charizard lands a very strong kick onto Weezing. "Now use Fire Blast!" The hooded boy's Charizard fired Fire Blast right at Team Rocket's Pokémon sending them back. An explosion occurs as they go flying in the air.

"Beaten by some twerp in a hood!" Jessie groaned.

"This really never happened in the anime!" Meowth stated breaking the fourth wall.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they go flying in the sky and a star twinkles in the distance.

"Those three are exactly what Ash said they were," the hooded boy said. "Now better find Raichu." He took off running in the woods.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were continuing to pursue the hooded boy's Raichu. The mouse Pokémon jumped in the tall grass. The group looked around for it.

"Where did that Raichu go? Here Raichu, Raichu, Raichu," Sophocles called out. "Come to Sophocles."

"I don't think it'll show up if you call for it," Hapu deadpanned.

"She's right. That Raichu is long gone," Kairi said.

"But where did it come from?" Lana asked.

"No idea. But it was some coincidence," Acerola said.

"Totally," Mina said.

Todd manages to catch up and take the photos of Pikachu.

"Yes! I've got it! I got a good shot!" Todd cheered grabbing everyone's attention. "Just a few more." Todd did take the right amount of Pikachu. "And that is that!"

"So you think," a voice called out from behind. Todd turned to see the hooded boy standing there. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all saw him as well.

"Hey! Who are you?" Sora called out to him.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu got ready for a battle.

"Calm down, buddy. I'm on your side. The photographer was hired by a couple members of Team Rocket disguised as an elderly couple," the hooded boy revealed. Everyone was shocked by what they heard; Todd especially.

"Members of Team Rocket?!" Todd exclaimed.

"Why would they hire a photographer?" Illima asked confused.

"I thought they just wanted Pikachu himself," Lillie pointed out.

"They did. They just thought he was going to literally capture Pikachu for them," the hooded boy said. "But they won't causing trouble for you guys for a while."

"You didn't answer my question! I asked who are you!" Sora called out to him.

"That is not important. The less you know, the better," the hooded boy said. His Raichu comes out of hiding and he calls it back in its Pokéball leaving everyone confused. He takes his leave. Todd was shocked to hear that he was a tool that was thought to steal someone's Pokémon and misunderstood what his clients meant. He turned to Sora with regret in his eyes.

"Sora. I am so very sorry. I swear I didn't know that they were crooks in disguise I..." Todd said before Sora cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault," Sora said kindly. "You couldn't have known you were a tool. You can take as many pictures of Pikachu as much as you want. Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

A little while later, Todd decided to take one last picture.

"I don't normally do humans, but in your case, I'll make an exception," Todd said setting his camera to snap. He goes to take his spot in the photo only to trip into Sora. The photo snaps with the group laughing. They said their goodbyes to the young photographer as he heads in his own way.

Meanwhile, the hooded boy meets up with Ash, Misty, and Brock with their hoods down. He removed his hood to reveal his face. He had pale brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hey Red," Ash greeted.

"Glad to see you back," Brock said.

"Did you find him yet?" Misty asked.

"No," Red answered shaking his head. "But I managed to foil an attempted Pokémon theft."

"Let me guess. Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket," Ash sighed. "It's not really surprising when you think about it."

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"What's to be expected in the multiverse?" Brock questioned. "There's always a constant."

"That's right. Again, I'm sorry I had to pull you out of your world to help us out," Red apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Misty said. "By now we're used to weird stuff happening to us."

"Togepi!"

"Misty's right. We only came along with you and the others because we want to save our home," Brock said.

"And he has to be somewhere around this world. You did tell us he's not from this world; or any of ours," Ash said.

"That's right. But as you said, it's not over until itit's over," Red said. "We should get back to searching."

Ash, Misty, and Brock all nodded as they put their hoods back on and set off to continue their search.

Who is it that Red, Ash, Misty, and Brock are talking about? Could it be someone so sinister it could make Team Rocket seem nice? Just wait and see until next time.


	55. Lea and Isa

**Episode 55: Lea and Isa**

 **Okay, at some point originally, I was going to have Lea appear and decided not to let that happen; and I also stated that no other Kingdom Hearts characters would make an appearance in this fic, but Lea and Isa will be an exception. Also, Hayner, Pence, and Olette will have an appearance later; and those appearances will be surprising for you. And I'm not telling you what that is! Well, anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

A couple of days went by. Ash has took off his black cloak and reveal to wear white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".

"It's good to wear regular clothes for a living. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu nodded.

"No matter what dimension we're in, there has to be pretty good trainers around here! Let's get some training done!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Just as Ash set off to look for a trainer to battle, a small wind blew just strong enough to blow his cap off his head.

"Hey! My hat!" Ash called out. The cap lands in front of two teenage boys, one with red fire spiky hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. He also wears a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck.

The other teenage boy has short sky blue hair and green eyes. He wore short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves. The jacket's collar is rather high and sky blue in coloration, as are the ends of the sleeves and the bottom hem of the jacket. There is a yellow crescent moon symbol prominently displayed on the left breast of the jacket. He also wore shoes with what appears to be a grayish trim on the bottom.

The red-haired boy picked up the cap and turned to Ash.

"Hey! This yours?" He asked him.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot," Ash said taking back his cap.

"Lea! We don't have time for this!" The blue-haired boy called out to his friend.

"Lighten up, Isa! It'll only take a second," Lea said before taking a look at Ash. "Never seen you before. The name's Lea! Got it memorized? L-E-A. What's your name?"

"It's Ash!" Ash chuckled shaking Lea's hand. "And this my best friend Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Your best friend is a Pokémon? That's cute! I bet you're pretty good in a Pokémon battle," Lea said.

"You mean it?!" Ash beamed. "I'm always ready for a battle!"

"I like your attitude! You're in rush to lose?" Lea taunted taking out a Pokéball.

"You're the one whose going to lose!" Ash accepted Lea's challenge.

"That's the spirit! Hope you're ready!" Lea said. "Okay, Growlithe! Go for it!" Lea threw his Pokéball letting out a Growlithe.

"Okay, Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"You can make the first move, Ashy-boy," Lea said.

"Thanks! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt straight at Lea's Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Dodge and use Flame Charge!" Growlithe. Lea ordered as Growlithe engulfed itself in flames charging towards the otherworldly Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with Agility!" Ash ordered as his Pikachu ran out of the way before it could hit.

"Growlithe! Bite!" Lea ordered. Growlithe jumped towards Pikachu to land a bite.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered as his Pikachu hit Lea's Growlithe.

Isa watched the battle closely with interest. For some reason he can't explain, he sees something in Ash; but he didn't know what it was.

"Fire Fang!" Lea called out as Growlithe jumped towards Pikachu with its mouth engulfed with flames.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt again and it was a perfect hit. Growlithe landed on the ground beaten.

"Growlithe!" Lea called out running to its side. "You okay?" Growlithe barks nodding. "You gave it your all; don't sweat it." He calls Growlithe back. "You're better than I thought, Ash. You win."

"And I thought you would say something about calling it a draw. And knowing you from where I stood, the only thing you would draw would be a big L on your forehead for 'Loser'... 'Lame'... 'Laughable'... something like that," Isa said.

"Wha-? Isn't this the part where ya cheer me up or something?" Lea asked. "Say something like 'You're just having a bad day' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches!' Some friend you are!"

"Oh, so you mean I supposed to lie," Isa joked.

"You see what I have to put up? Sure hope you don't have friends like him," Lea said.

All three boys and Pikachu all laughed.

"Lea. We have to go," Isa said.

"Kay!" Lea said.

"You're just taking off?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. We're friends now," Lea said making Ash smile. "Get it memorized."

"You've got it, Lea," Ash said still smiling.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Lea joins up with Isa as he sighs while shaking his head.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked his friend.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me! Inside people's memories, I can live forever!" Lea said.

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time," Isa said.

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea said.

"You're obnoxious!" Isa laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Ash smiles as he watched the two older boys leave. He knew he was getting fond of them; especially Lea. A few minutes later, Ash puts his black cloak back on and continues his search.

Elsewhere, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on to Cinnabar Island for Sora's seventh Gym battle. But the thought of the hooded boy still lingered in their minds. They wondered who he was and why he helped them like that. And why would he send out his Raichu to distract them?

The group decided not to dwell on it too much. They made a small stop to pick some berries.

"Any of these any good?" Sora asked his girlfriend holding some in his hands.

"They look fresh enough," Kairi confirmed. Sora hands the berries to her.

After some berry picking, Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Venomoth for Lycanroc. Sora took Venusaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Lycanroc so as Sora can polish his Pokéballs.

Just when Sora was done polishing his Pokéballs, a tall man approached Sora and challenged Sora to a battle.

"Wanna battle with me? Just don't cry to mommy when you lose," the man said.

"You're the one who is gonna cry!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball.

"Bring it!" He took a Great Ball out and threw it. "Passimian! Go!" The Great Ball lets out a black and white lemur-like Pokémon with a helmut resembling half a coconut shell. It has green leaves on its body and holding a large berry resembling a coconut. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Passimian, the Teamwork Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **They form groups of roughly 20 individuals. Their mutual bond is remarkable—they will never let down a comrade.** **They battle with hard berries for weapons. Their techniques are passed from the boss to the group, generation upon generation.**

"That's real teamwork," Sora commented. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeotto! Let's go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Pidgeotto. "Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto dove down to hit Passimian.

"Passimian! Acrobatics!" The large man ordered as Passimian holds its berry over its head and goes flying in a blue aura right at Pidgeotto dealing heavy damage. "Now use Rock Tomb!" Passimian slammed into the ground as pillars of rocks pops out of the ground, hitting Pidgeotto hard.

"Pidgeotto! Use Aerial Ace!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto used his speed attack to dive a direct hit on Passimian.

"Rock Tomb again!" The large man called out. Passimian used Rock Tomb as rock pillars pop out.

"Aerial Ace combined with Steel Wing!" Sora ordered as Pidgeotto used used both attack to break through the rocks. Sora's opponent was caught by surprise by this combo attack. Kairi and the Alolan nine were all surprised as well.

Pidgeotto landed a good direct hit on the lemur Pokémon knocking it out.

"That's the way!" Sora cheered.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered.

The large man calls Passimian back to its Great Ball. He pulled out a regular Pokéball. "Okay, Hitmontop! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a Hitmontop and spins upon entry. Hitmontop lands on its feet as Sora pulled out his Pokédex once again.

 **Hitmontop, the Hanstand Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Tyrogue**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking.**

"And Hitmontop makes three on the Tyrogue line," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Okay, Pidgeotto. Come on back." Sora calls Pidgeotto back inside and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Charizard! Go!" The Pokéball opens as Charizard lets out a loud roar.

"So it's a Charizard against my Hitmontop, huh? Okay Hitmontop! Rolling Kick!" The large man oredered as Hitmontop kicks Charizard's sides with its legs."Great! Now use Triple Kick!" Hitmontop delivers three sets of kicks to Charizard.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered as Charizard swipes at Hitmontop with his claws. "Now use Flamethrower!" Charizard fires Flamethrower right at the opposing Pokémon.

"Shake it off and move in with Rapid Spin!" The large man called out as Hitmontop spins towards the flame Pokémon with incredible speed.

"Dodge it!" Sora called as Charizard flew in the air before Hitmontop could land a hit. "Use Fire Fang!" Charizard charged in with his jaws emitting fire and landed a bite on Hitmontop. "Wing it with Wing Attack!" Charizard hits the handstand Pokémon with his wings. Hitmontop was down for the count now.

"Hitmontop, return!" The large man said calling Hitmontop back inside. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Poliwrath! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Poliwrath.

"Come on back, Charizard," Sora said calling Charizard back. He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it "Move on in, Wartortle!" The Pokéballs opens and lets out Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

"Okay, Wartortle! Start up with Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as he swung his water-covered tail right at Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath! Block it with Water Pulse!" The large man ordered as Poliwrath forms a ball of water. The two attacks collides sending both back. "Now use Circle Throw!" Poliwrath grabs Wartortle and spins in a circle and gave Wartortle a pretty good throw.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Wartortle flew in a jet of water and headed towards Poliwrath. Poliwrath couldn't avoid the attack on time as the attack landed.

"Poliwrath! Body Slam now!" The large man ordered as Poliwrath attempted to land a body slam on the turtle Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Aqua Tail!" Sora called out as Wartortle swung at Poliwrath with a strong water attack. Poliwrath was sent flying right to its trainer.

"Mommy, can I have some milk and cookies before naptime?" The large man said in a daze.

With the battle over, the two trainers shook hands and they set off on their journey. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine stopped by a nearby town at the local Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon checked in. Nurse Joy came out with Togepi in her arms.

"Your Togepi is just as healthy as ever. You did a great job taking care of it," Nurse Joy said in a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," she said taking Togepi back in her arms. Nurse Joy bowed her head and took her leave to attend to some other patients. "You're such a brave little guy, Togepi." Kairi raised the baby Pokémon in the air.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi laughed being held in the air.

Elsewhere, not too far in the same city, Lea and Isa get thrown out of the local casino by a security guard for being underaged.

"Get out and stay out! I'm calling the cops if I see you little sneaks in here again!" The security guard yelled.

"We wouldn't come back here on a dare," Isa called out.

"Yeah! This place sucks anyway!" Lea said taking his leave with his friend.

A little later, the group let their Pokémon out to do some stretching while Togepi was playing with Pikachu.

"Don't let Togepi wonder too far, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said giving a salute.

Pikachu went off to play with Togepi. Snowy, Togedemaru, Bellsprout, Mimikyu, and Clefairy joined in on the fun. The fun went on until Marowak and Mudsdale started having a small fight.

Pikachu went over to break up the fight. Togepi spotted a small ball roll by and Togepi went to chase after it. Snowy, Togedemaru, Bellsprout, Mimikyu, and Clefairy didn't notice even notice Togepi leaving their side. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all heard the commotion going on and rushed to the scene.

"Hey, Marowak! Cut that out!" Kiawe called out rurunning to Marowak.

"You too, Mudsdale!" Hapu added going to her Mudsdale.

Marowak threw his bone at the horse Pokémon and rushed to trample on the bonekeeper Pokémon.

"No! Don't!" Hapu pleaded.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shocked everyone all except for Mudsdale and the other Pokémon because of her immunity to electricity and they were at a safer distance. Pikachu stopped with the shocks.

Not too far off Togepi catches up with the ball and grabs it.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped. Lea and Isa come walking by when they spotted the baby Pokémon in front of them. Togepi looked to the new people in front of him. "Toge?"

"Hello. What do we have here?" Lea said bending down on his knees. "Where did you come from?"

"This is interesting. A Togepi," Isa pointed out.

"A what?" Lea questioned turning to his friend.

"As in the Spike Ball Pokémon. I've seen it in a book back at school. Did you even read it or did you sleep in class?" Isa joked.

"I read it," Lea stated.

"Oh really. Was that through your eyelids?" Isa joked making Lea wince. "Can you tell me what Type it is?"

"Um..." Lea froze as he knew he was in a spot.

"You don't know, do you? Okay Lea. It's a Fairy Type Pokémon. And it stores happiness in its shell," Isa explained.

"Who cares what it does, because I want one!" Lea said. "And I want this one!"

"You just happen to see one and decided to make that Togepi yours? Not a good idea, Lea. It might belong to someone," Isa pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Lea asked smugly.

"I can tell just by looking at it. We should look for its trainer," Isa said.

"I guess," Lea said grudgingly picking Togepi up. "Let's go find whoever looking for you."

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Lea and Isa set off to look for Togepi's trainer. Togepi would normally cry out when held by strangers, but he felt safe with Lea for some reason.

Back to the group, everyone was pretty dazed from Pikachu's shock.

"Seriously, Pikachu. You need to stop with the shocks without a warning," Sora said sitting up with his hair done in an afro.

"Pikachu," Pikachu sheepishly said.

Sora ran his hands through his hair putting it back to its proper spikes.

"There. That's better," Sora said with satisfaction.

"At least the fight stopped before it got worse," Sophocles said.

"Sure did. What happened anyway?" Kiawe asked.

"Maro..." Marowak said sitting up.

Kairi sat up feeling a little dazed. She took a look at the other Pokémon and she noticed there was one missing. She quickly regained her composure when she looked around frantically.

"Wait a minute! Togepi! Where's Togepi?!" Kairi exclaimed looking for him. Sora and the Alolan nine all looked their Pokémon as well. Pikachu looked back to the other Pokémon and realized what he did.

 _"Uh-oh."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"He was just here a while ago," Sora said before he took a glance at Pikachu trying to sneak away. "Pikachu," Sora said in a stern tone making Pikachu freeze in place. Pikachu slowly turns and saw Sora glaring at him. "I gave you one simple job and you took your eyes off of Togepi! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu pleaded shaking and bowing. Sora sighed as he took a deep breath.

"But we can discuss this after we find Togepi," Sora said making Pikachu temporarily relieved.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Lana said.

"Good idea. Let's get to it," Sora said before he and his friends set off to search for Togepi. Kairi went with Sora, Pikachu, Mallow, and Lana; but she got really worried since Togepi is just a baby.

"Oh, where could Togepi be? What if he got lost or hurt? He must be alone and scared and is probably crying out for me. I can't stand the thought of something terrible happening to my little Togepi!" Kairi said when she started to cry. Sora placed his arm around his girlfriend hoping to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, Kairi," Sora said trying to calm her down. Kairi broke out of Sora's hold.

"Don't you dare tell me to take it easy! Togepi is somewhere out there! A thief probably took Togepi and ran off somewhere! I need to find him before anything happens!" Kairi exclaimed shaking Sora hard. He looked over to Mallow and Lana for assistance.

"Mallow, Lana! Little help please!" Sora called out being shaken.

"Sorry Sora. You're on your own in this one," Lana said not wanting to endure her wrath.

"Ditto," Mallow said nervously.

"Pikachu," Pikachu contributed.

"Some help you are!" Sora exclaimed being shaken. "And who asked for your opinion, Pikachu?!"

Pikachu hung his head knowing Sora was right about that. He felt like it was his fault this happened.

Over to Lea and Isa, they looked all over to see who Togepi belongs to. It turns out they didn't have any luck.

"Let's take a break," Lea said. "I don't think I can go on."

"We can take a five minute break," Isa said before both teens found a bench to rest their feet.

"Man, I could use something cool right about now," Lea said.

"Me too. Let's see if I can find some drinks or something," Isa looked around trying to find a vending machine, but instead found an ice cream vendor. "Or some ice cream."

"That's great! Our usual?" Lea questioned.

"You know it," Isa said before taking off. Lea took another look at Togepi who seems to be smiling at the redhead.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Lea managed to keep Togepi out of trouble long enough for Isa to come back with two cyan-colored ice cream bars.

"Here it is. Sea-salt ice cream," Isa said handing Lea one. Just as Lea was about to take a bite. Togepi looked up to him. He knew Togepi could want some.

"Here. Have a bite," Lea said holding it in front of Togepi. Togepi took a bite of the ice cream bar and liked it instantly. "You like it, huh?" Togepi greedily ate the sea-salt ice cream clean.

"And that's you in a nutshell when it comes to sea-salt ice cream," Isa said jokingly.

"Very funny," Lea said with a little sarcasm. He saw Togepi's face a mess and took out a handkerchief to clean the baby Pokémon off. "Let's get you cleaned up." Lea wiped off the ice cream. "There. Nice and clean."

"Pi! Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Now that's taken care of, let's get back to searching," Isa said.

"Okay," Lea kinda sulked since he didn't get a taste of the sea-salt ice cream, but he had to bare it since the little Pokémon was pretty hungry.

The two teens continued to look around, and not too far, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had regrouped.

"Any luck?" Lillie asked.

"No luck," Kiawe said.

"What about the rest of you?" Sophocles asked.

"Not even close," Sora said feeling dizzy from Kairi shaking him like a mad woman.

"Really?" Acerola asked.

Over to Lea and Isa, they were unaware that Team Rocket were spying on them.

"Lookie there. It's the little Pokémon that the twerpette had in her arms," Jessie said.

"Let's capture it and present it to the boss," James said.

"The boss will be tickled with joy at such a rare Pokémon such as this," Jessie said.

"We'll get a bonus that's even bigger and fatter than a Snorlax!" Meowth said.

"Yay! Bonus! Bonus! Bonus!" Team Rocket cheered on.

Elsewhere, two hooded figures meet in the forest. One is a boy and the other is a girl. They remove their hoods. He bared a resemblance to Gary, but his hair was orange-red, and the girl has long straight mahogany hair and blue eyes.

"Any luck, Blue?" The girl asked.

"I take it that you didn't find him either, Green," Blue sneered.

"Don't act so smug! Don't you remember what happened when you took him on?" Green asked.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!" Blue chided at her.

"Then stop acting like a little kid!" Green countered Blue. "Red recruited our help because he knew he couldn't take the entire Shadow Empire by himself!"

"Yeah. Us and those other three chumps from that one world he visited way back," Blue remembered. "I seriously don't know what Red sees in that kid with the Pikachu. But coming to this world has been a thrill for me! You'll never guess who I spotted in my search!"

"Who?" Green asked with curiosity.

"There's this kid who looks a lot like me! He has some big idea that he's going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master," Blue laughed as he scoffed. "And he even has cheerleaders chanting for him! I didn't know if I should laugh or just feel sorry for him! It's just plain embarrassing!" Blue laughed some more.

"But did you find any signs of Salnius?" Green asked.

"No. But if he and the Shadow King are as big as Red says he is; then we could be in a whole heap of trouble," Blue said.

"I'll have to agree with you, Blue. But with Ash, Misty, and Brock with us; we're going to need all the help we could get. And if we don't stop Salnius before he sets his plan into effect, no world in existence will be safe against the oppressive might of the Shadow King," Green said.

Blue hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. Normally, he would have gone after Salnius after suffering a defeat by his hands, but he had to cooperate with Red and Green.

Back to Lea and Isa, just when they continued with their search, they felt firecrackers beneath their feet.

"What is going on?!" Lea exclaimed.

"You're asking me?!" Isa also exclaimed.

They both heard laughter from up above when they saw a Meowth hot air balloon in the air. Team Rocket jumps out of their balloon doing their pose with James holding a rose.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!

Lea and Isa just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Lea asked.

"Just some lamers, if you ask me," Isa said making Team Rocket doing an anime-style fall.

Then they stood up peeved.

"Lamers?!" James hissed.

"How dare you!" Jessie also hissed.

"Where do you get off at blowing off Team Rocket, like that? We're the biggest band of bad guys in Kanto!" Meowth called out.

"You ever heard of Team Rocket, Isa?" Lea asked.

"No," Isa shook his head.

They did another anime-style fall only to get even more agitated.

"You mean to tell us that you have never heard of Team Rocket?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Should we have? Is that a nerdy sci-fi club or something?" Isa asked making Team Rocket do a very dramatic gasp.

"How is possible that they could have never heard of Team Rocket before? Are we so unreputable? Could our track record for villainy have taken a fall through the cracks of no recognition?" Jessie questioned feeling herself about to faint. James caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Jessie! Jessie! Speak to us!" James said lightly tapping her cheek.

"Say something, Jess," Meowth begged.

"Look, it's real sad and all, but we should get a move on, so don't quit your day job; whatever that is," Lea said as he and Isa were about to take their leave. Team Rocket dashed right in front of them.

"Don't just pity us and brush us off!" James said.

"What will it take for you guys to buzz off like a Beedrill?" Lea asked feeling irritated.

"You can make us go away by handing over that Togepi," Jessie stated.

"Along with what other Pokémon you have," James added.

"So just make it easy for us and hand 'em over!" Meowth said.

Lea didn't like what they had just heard. He was determined to protect Togepi from the people who would try to steal him away.

"No way! You want Togepi and our Pokémon; you'll have to take them by force," Lea said taking out a Pokéball.

"I agree," Isa said also taking out a Pokéball.

"That was what we had in mind, anyway," Jessie said taking out her two Pokéballs. "Arbok! Lickitung! Go!" The Pokéballs opens letting out her Arbok and Lickitung.

"Weezing! Victreebel! Go!" James shouted as Weezing and Victreebel are let out; but Victreebel clamps onto Meowth this time.

"Hey, you big stupid weed! You're supposed to swallow them up! Not me!" Meowth shouted.

Meowth flails around with his head in the fly catcher Pokémon's mouth. Lea and Isa just looked at James's Victreebel slightly confused.

"Is your Victreebel always like that?" Isa asked.

"Only after it evolved from a Weepinbell I caught," James deadpanned. "And it's usually my head it gets in its mouth."

"James! Why are you cohorting with the enemy?!" Jessie reminded him.

"Oh right!" James remembered.

"Okay, Magmar! Go!" Lea shouted after he threw his Pokéball opens as it lets out a Pokémon similar to Magby, but slightly larger and more fiery. It has a flame pattern on its torso, and a fire on its tail. It has a large beak that can spit out fire.

"Join on in, Persian!" Isa called out as he threw his Pokéball letting out his Persian.

"Arbok! Use Wrap on that Persian! And Lickitung! You use Lick on that Magmar!" Jessie ordered as both Pokémon obeyed their trainer by charging towards their opponents.

"Weezing, Victreebel! You use Sludge and Razor Leaf!" James ordered as the two Pokémon obeyed James.

"Magmar! Fire Blast!" Lea ordered.

"Persian! Power Gem!" Isa also ordered. Magmar shot out Fire Blast and Persian fired a light-blue beam from the jewel on its forehead.

The two attacks collides into Team Rocket's Pokémon casuing a big explosion. That grabbed the attention of Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine.

"What the heck is that?" Sophocles asked.

"We should check it out," Sora said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to see what the ruckus was about. They rushed over to see Team Rocket battling two teens they never seen before.

"Look who it is!" Hapu exclaimed.

"I knew it! Team Rocket!" Sora exclaimed getting their attention.

"It's the twerp posse!" James exclaimed.

"Probably here to get Togepi back," Jessie sneered.

Kairi looked towards Togepi being held in the redhead's arms and she was relieved to see her Pokémon safe and sound.

"Togepi!" Kairi called out making Lea turn to her. Togepi was reaching out for her. "Hold on, baby! I'm coming!" Kairi called out running towards Lea.

"Oh, no you don't! Arbok! Stop that twerpy girl!" Jessie ordered as Arbok charged right at Kairi.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered as Pikachu swung right at Arbok. The cobra Pokémon hit the ground pretty hard. "Don't you dare mess with my girlfriend, you old witch!"

"W-w-what did you just call me?!" Jessie exclaimed getting very angry at what he called her.

"Togepi!" Kairi ran up to Lea with Togepi reaching for her.

"So this little guy is yours?" Lea asked.

"He sure is," Kairi answered taking Togepi back in her arms. "I'm just glad you're not hurt," Kairi cooed. "Thank you for taking care of Togepi for me!"

"It's really no problem. Just glad to help out," Lea said smiling.

"Lea! We have a battle to finish!" Isa reminded his friend.

"Right you are, Isa!" Lea said. "Magmar! Fire Punch on Lickitung!" Magmar landed a fiery punch on the pink Pokémon. Lana decided to join in.

"Cloyster! Go!" Lana threw her Pokéball letting out her Cloyster. "Use Spike Cannon!" Cloyster fired a barrage of spikes right at Weezing and Victreebel.

Isa's Persian looked right at Meowth and smirked. Persian meowed something to its pre-evolved form.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Meowth asked irate.

"What did that Persian just say to you?" James asked.

"The Persian just said that I'm a very bad joke to Meowth everywhere," Meowth translated. Persian meowed to Meowth again. "No, I don't eat my own hairballs!"

"Persian, Power Gem!" Isa ordered.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Magmar, Fire Blast!" Lea ordered.

"Cloyster! Ice Beam!" Lana ordered.

The four Pokémon fired their attacks right at Team Rocket causing another explosion. They go flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they fly into the distance making a star twinkle.

"Okay, now that Togepi is safe and sound and Team Rocket has been dealt with, you know what's coming, right?" Sora stated as he looks right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu sadly acknowledged awaiting whatever Sora had in mind. He was expecting Sora to scold him for losing Togepi like that; but instead he just rubbed on the back of Pikachu's head.

"I know you were only trying to break Marowak and Mudsdale up from fighting like that. But you should have just stayed close to Togepi like we told you. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that earlier. You gotta know Togepi is only a baby and he needs to be watched or something like what Team Rocket tried to do would happen. I'll forgive you being distracted and losing Togepi, if you forgive me for overreacting, deal?" Sora offered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Great!" Sora said patting Pikachu on the head. Pikachu was relieved to hear Sora being so forgiving as ever.

"Again, thank you for looking after my Togepi for me," Kairi thanked the teen.

"Again, it was no problem," Lea said.

"I hope Togepi wasn't too much trouble," Kairi said.

"No trouble at all," Isa said. "I was kinda surprised to see how Togepi was able to warm up to Lea like that. It took his Magmar a while to do that."

"Thanks for the kind sentiment," Lea said in sarcasm. Magmar started to laugh making Lea turn to his Pokémon. "Who's side on you on?"

"A Magmar, huh?" Sora questioned as he took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Magby**

 **Type: Fire**

 **In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings. It also makes its home in active volcanoes.**

"For a Fire Type, Magmar is a cool Pokémon," Sora complimented.

"Thanks. Your Pikachu isn't bad either. By the way, the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea introduced himself.

"Um, Yeah?" Sora responded.

"I'm Isa. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"I'm Kairi. I'm his girlfriend," Kairi openly admitted.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"Mallow."

"Lana."

"Kiawe."

"Sophocles."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"Hapu."

"So what happened that made our meeting possible?" Lea asked.

"Well, it's like this," Sora said as he explained to the teens about a fight between Kiawe's Marowak and Hapu's Mudsdale about to be broken out and none of them knows how it started, but it ended with Pikachu shocking everyone. "And that's about it."

"Well, that's quite a shock," Lea joked. He looked over to Sora's Pikachu as he rubbed the back of his head like Sora does. Lea stroked his chin as he remembered Ash's Pikachu. "How long did you have that Pikachu?"

"For several months now. Pikachu was my first Pokémon," Sora answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," Lea said.

A little while later, everyone heads back to the Pokémon Center to relax for the night before continuing to Cinnabar Island. After they had some dinner Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu gave Togepi a small bath as Togepi splashed water on Sora and Kairi.

"You can be such so naughty sometimes," Kairi giggled.

"Pi, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

After Togepi's bathtime, Lea approaches the couple smiling.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Lea greeted.

"Hi Lea," Sora greeted. "What's up?"

"Just came to check on Togepi," Lea admitted. He looks over to Togepi and tickles him on the eggshell. "Seems to be doing okay."

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"And it's thanks to you and Isa," Sora pointed out.

"If you hadn't found him, who knows what would have happened?" Kairi wondered.

"So, is Togepi the only Pokémon you've got?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Kairi admitted. "I raised it from an egg Sora and I found."

"How did you find it?" Lea asked.

"Well actually, Pikachu and some of my other Pokémon found it, actually. I was doing some training with them when they accidentally found it," Sora said. "But accident or not. We decided to let Kairi have the egg."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. Lea started to stare right at Pikachu for a reason. "Pika? Pikachu?" Pikachu was feeling nervous.

"Why does this Pikachu seems so familiar?" Lea wondered in his thoughts.

"Okay, why are you looking at my Pikachu like he's from another planet or something?" Sora asked feeling weirded out.

"Uh, nothing," Lea lied. Togepi looks up to Lea smiling and Lea smiled back. Kairi held her Pokémon right to him.

"Do you wanna hold Togepi, Lea? I take it he likes you," Kairi said.

"Really?" Lea asked as Kairi nodded. Lea took Togepi in his hands holding him gently. "Hey, I like you too."

"Pi! Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Sora and Kairi smiled at the sight.

"Once again, thanks again for looking after Togepi," Kairi said. "You protected Togepi from Team Rocket and I should be grateful for that."

"Well, you're welcome, Kairi. Just glad to get to know the little guy," Lea said. "Even if it was only for a short time." That made Kairi smile.

"It's good to see Togepi open up with others from time to time. He didn't exactly open up with anyone but Kairi when he first hatched," Sora said.

"But he got used to you within a few days. But you rushed right in to teach Togepi some other attacks," Kairi pointed out making Sora rub his head remembering the bash on his head, feeling stupid about teaching Togepi to use an attack.

"Get out! You mean he seriously did that?" Lea asked trying not to laugh.

"Don't you laugh, pyro! I don't think it's funny," Sora said still rubbing his head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said also trying not to laugh.

Sora gave Pikachu a sour look as he just turned away still trying to laugh. Isa and the Alolan nine rejoined their friends with some sea-salt ice cream. Sora, Kairi, and Lea took one for themselves and they all took a bite of the tasty treat.

"Wow," Lillie said in amazement. "This is really good."

"Absolutely. A fine dessert," Illima said.

"It's like I took a bite out of a piece of the ocean," Lana beamed.

"I just can't believe that I never had anything like this before," Sophocles said.

"Same here," Kiawe said.

"Glad you guys like it," Isa said taking a bite of hus ice cream. Pikachu even took a bar of the ice cream.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu took a bite and his tastebuds went swimming. "Cha!" Kairi even shared hers with Togepi.

"Just can't believe I missed out on seeing Togepi eating ice cream for the first time. I would have taken a picture," Kairi pouted.

Everyone just laughed as they ate their sea-salt ice cream. Just they finished eating their dessert Lea and Isa decided to take their leave.

"We should get going. It was nice meeting all of you," Isa said.

"You too, Isa," Sora said shaking his hand.

"I'll you when I see you," Lea said to Togepi. "Just be good until then, okay?"

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"And you take good care of him," Lea said to Kairi. "Got it memorized?"

"Sure do," Kairi giggled.

"Lea, let's go," Isa said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lea said catching up with his friend. The two teens took one last look at the group.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to meet them again?" Isa asked theatrically.

"I dunno. Maybe it was fate!" Lea answered.

"Fate? More likely you're looking for an excuse to make yourself even more immortal living in their memories. Just like that one kid we bumped into," Isa said.

"Yeah about that. Didn't that kid's Pikachu remind you of Ash's Pikachu, by any chance?" Lea asked.

"Not really. It didn't look any different from any Pikachu I have ever seen," Isa stated. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your opinion on the subject," Lea said. Isa went with that.

 **There! Lea and Isa made an appearance after all! Also, the villain now has a name! Who is this Salnius and what plans does he and this Shadow Empire have for the three worlds? Just keep reading and find out.**


	56. Sora vs Ash

**Episode 56: Sora vs Ash**

Several days had passed since meeting with Lea and Isa, so everyone decided to take a break for a while so they could relax. Sora sat alongside Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi. for a bit.

"It feels good to relax every once in a while," Sora sighed happily.

"It sure does," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Gotta hand it to you. That meal you cooked up for lunch," Sora beamed putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Tasty as always."

"It always makes me happy to see you enjoy it," Kairi said. "I do love you."

"Love you, too," Sora said.

Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the lips making Sora happy. Pikachu and Togepi looked up at Sora and Kairi. Togepi went up to Kairi wanting her to pick him up.

"Okay, okay, I'll pick you up, sweetie," Kairi said. "Here you go! Upsies!"

"Pi! Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

Sora beamed at the sight of Kairi and Togepi. He thought in his mind that she'll make a great mom someday.

Sora gave a warming hug to Kairi making her giggle. Not wanting to feel left out, Pikachu joined in on the hug.

"Well isn't this a touching sight?" A new female voice called out. They turned to see a girl with her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red shirt exposing a small part of her midriff wearing blue sweatpants with white streaks. She had blue-green eyes. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your man for a battle, do you?"

"If that's what it takes for you to go away, then I accept," Sora stated.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the teen girl smirked.

Not too far, Ash, Misty, and Brock come walking through the woods when they spotted Sora and Kairi alone.

"Hey! It's those two from earlier," Ash pointed out.

"And it looks like that kid is going into a battle," Misty said.

"Toge, Toge," Misty's Togepi chirped.

Brock took a look over to Sora's opponent and he instantly falls for her.

"Aah! What a beauty! If there's one constant in the multiverse! It's the fact there are beautiful ladies the worlds all have," Brock said his face turning red.

Brock was about to rush over only for Misty to grab him by the ear.

"You idiot! The idea is not to draw attention to ourselves!" Misty said pulling on his ear.

"Ouch," Brock groaned. "You didn't have to pull it so hard." Brock rubbed his ear.

"Let's how good a trainer he is!" Ash said watching Sora with interest.

"Oh boy. There he goes again," Misty facepalmed.

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Over to Sora he got a Pokéball ready.

"Venusaur! Go!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens letting out Venusaur.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur said.

"So, it's a Venusaur, huh? Well then, let's go with this. Dewgong! Go!" The teen girl called throwing her Pokéball. Dewgong is unleashed from its Pokéball. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Seel**

 **Type: Water/Ice**

 **Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.**

"Venusaur has the edge being a Grass Type since Dewgong's Type is Water; but at the same time, Dewgong has the edge since its second Type is Ice. Gonna plan my moves carefully," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Okay, Dewgong! You start thing up with Headbutt!" She ordered as Dewgong charged head-first towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!" Sora ordered as Venusaur used Vine Whip to grab Dewgong and give the sea lion Pokémon a good throw. Dewgong gets back up.

"You use Hail!" Dewgong releases a gust of cold air from its body, causing ice to start falling. The ice hits Venusaur pretty hard. "Now fire Icicle Spear!" Dewgong fires spears of ice right at Venusaur. Kairi watched worriedly as she knew Venusaur couldn't dodge it because of his size and speed; also it was coming too fast.

"Come on, Sora. Try something fast," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"Try Razor Leaf to block it!" Sora called out as Venusaur fired Razor Leaf right at Icicle Spear. Venusaur's attack managed to cut the attack into ribbons creating some snow. "That was was too close for comfort, if you SNOW what I mean." Sora laughed as Kairi shook her head.

"That was a lame pun," The girl said to him.

Ash laughed at Sora's joke as he got it.

"Snow what I mean!" Ash laughed. "That was a good one!"

"I had to agree with her. That joke was just lame," Misty said.

"But that was an impressive comeback. He knew his Venusaur couldn't dodge that attack, so instead he had it use Razor Leaf to cancel it out. He trained that Venusaur well," Brock said.

"Okay, Venusaur! Use Petal Dance!" Sora ordered. Despite being pelted by hail, Venusaur fired a storm of flower petals right at Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Blizzard!" The girl ordered as the sea lion Pokémon shot a blizzard right at the flower petals. Sora just smirked as she looked at him confused. Ash and his friends were just as confused.

"What's he smiling about?" Misty asked not understanding.

"We're about to wait and see," Ash said.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered as Venusaur fired a barrage of Razor Leaf right at the opposing Dewgong, knocking it out. The cloud of hail vanishes when its owner was down for the count. "Good job, Venusaur!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur said.

The girl calls Dewgong back inside inside its Pokéball.

"You gave it what you had, Dewgong. You deserve a good long rest," she said pulling out another Pokéball. "I choose you, Tentacruel!" Her Pokéball lets out a Tentacruel.

"Come on back, Venusaur!" Sora said calling Venusaur back inside. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeotto! Go!" The Pokéball opens as Pidgeotto enters with a flapping his wings upon entry. "Pidgeotto! Gust!" flaps his wings kicking up a powerful wind.

"Tentacruel! Shake it off and use Scald!" The girl ordered as her Tentacruel fired hot water right at the bird Pokémon getting burned.

"Pidgeotto!" Sora and Kairi called out.

"Oh no!" Kairi gasped.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Now fire Sludge bomb!" She ordered as Tentacruel fired a barrage of sludge right at Pidgeotto, knocking him out.

"Pidgeotto! You okay?" Sora asked with concern. Pidgeotto chirped sadly. "Don't apologize to me. You did your best. You should rest up," Sora calls Pidgeotto back inside. He looks over to Pikachu. "You game, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said getting into the battle.

"So it's a Pikachu, is it? That's pretty much as predictable as sending in a Grass Type Pokémon like your Venusaur," the girl said calling her Tentacruel back. "Now here's my next one! Mareanie! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a purple starfish-like Pokémon with ten blue tentacles at the top with light purple tips at the spikes. It also has yellow eyes, a yellow barb at the top of the head and three teeth with two going down and one tooth going up. Sora pulls out his Pokédex to get info on this Pokémon.

 **Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison/Water**

 **It plunges the poison spike on its head into its prey. When the prey has weakened, Mareanie deals the finishing blow with its 10 tentacles.** **The first symptom of its sting is numbness. The next is an itching sensation so intense that it's impossible to resist the urge to claw at your skin.**

"Ooh, I would hate to cross paths with that one," Sora commented. "Pikachu, be careful with that Mareanie!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little poison?" She taunted.

"Not on your life!" Sora countered.

"Well, then. Mareanie! Use Poison Sting!" She ordered as Mareanie fired Poison Sting right at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu moved to the right making the attack miss. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Mareanie, giving it a very good shock. Ash's Pikachu watched Sora's Pikachu closely. He knew first hand he seemed rather strong, but he wondered how strong he was.

"That's the way, Pikachu! Now us Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu formed a ball of electricity and threw it right at the poisonous Pokémon.

"Block it with Sludge Wave!" The girl called out as Mareanie sends a wave of sludge right at Pikachu, blocking his attack.

"Pikachu, dodge!" Sora called out as Pikachu ran out of the way before Sludge Wave could hit. "Thunderbolt again!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt again, and it hits Mareanie again. Then it started evolving. Sora and Kairi were shocked to watch the evolution. Ash, Misty, and Brock were amazed as well. When it finished evolving, it was now larger and it now has twelve tentacles but it also has a small body.

"What do you have to say about this one, Dexter?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex.

 **Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Mareanie**

 **Type: Poison/Water**

 **With its 12 legs, it creates a dome to shelter within. The flow of the tides doesn't affect Toxapex in there, so it's very comfortable.** **Those attacked by Toxapex's poison will suffer intense pain for three days and three nights. Post-recovery, there will be some aftereffects.**

"Now it's even more brutal," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"That Mareanie had just evolved into a Toxapex," Brock said. "He won't find this one to be easy."

"You're right, Brock," Misty agreed. "I wonder if he can take that Toxapex down."

"Well, knowing you, you'd probably would want to battle with one of those; or maybe catch one for yourself," Ash pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Misty said.

"But I think he'll win!" Ash said.

"Can't argue with that. He seems to be stubborn as you are," Misty said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Okay, Toxapex! Use Poison Sting!" Toxapex fired Posion Sting right towards Pikachu. Sora saw how stronger the attack looked after evolving.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran to the left before the Poison Sting could hit. "Now fire Electro Ball!" Pikachu formed another ball of electricity right at the poisonous Pokémon. "Finish up with Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave Toxapex one last shock. Toxapex stood there for a moment before it fell on the ground.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

The girl called Toxapex back inside and walked up to Sora.

"Congrats on the victory," the girl said shaking Sora's hand. "I almost had you there."

"Sure did," Sora admitted. "You raised your Pokémon right."

"Thanks. I was going to say the same thing to you," she said letting go of his hand. "Well anyway, sorry to bother you." She took her leave. Once the couple were alone, Kairi walked to Sora smiling.

"Here's a prize for the winner," Kairi said slyly.

"Should I close my eyes for this one?" Sora asked just as slyly.

Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the lips and he returned the kiss to her. Ash, Misty, and Brock watched on as Misty was swooning over the sight.

"Oh, how romantic," Misty said. "Just looking at them is just like a fairytale."

"How did he do it? How can that kid just get a girl like her! I'm so jealous!" Brock said almost pulling out his hair.

Ash didn't understand all about love and romance; he was more interested in Sora's skills as a trainer. Ash wanted to see how good he really is in a battle against him.

The couple and the two Pokémon rejoined their friends just so as Kairi could get dinner started. Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchaned Venusaur, Charizard, and Pidgeotto for Dartrix, Torracat, and Brionne.

"There, the switch is complete. What do you say we get some exercise before we eat dinner, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu nodded.

Sora went back to where he and Kairi were alone by the time, but he was unaware that Ash, was still there. Misty and Brock went off to meet with Red, Blue, and Green, but Ash stayed behind. He removed his black cloak and went up to the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer. Sora figured he would practice his Iron Tail and Electro Ball. He smiled to see their getting better each time.

"Good work, Pikachu. You're getting better every time," Sora said.

"Yeah! That was pretty awesome!" Ash said from behind. Sora turned to Ash smiling at him. "You raised Pikachu well."

"Um, thanks," Sora said. He took a look at Ash's Pikachu. Both Pikachu sniffed each other. Sora's Pikachu just looked at Ash's Pikachu stroking his chin. "You've been here long?"

"I'm just passing by. My name's Ash!" Ash introduced himself.

"I'm Sora. Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora also introduced himself. Ash was caught off guard to hear Sora say that he has his last name and from the same town. He had to remember Red's word about not giving himself away about where he's from.

"Nice to meet you, Sora," Ash said as he shook his hand.

"You too, Ash," Sora said. Just when Sora was about to ask where Ash came from he spotted Riku, Naminé, and Eevee walking in the woods. "Hey! Riku! Naminé!" Ash turned to see who he was just calling.

"Pikachu!" Sora's Pikachu called out also making Ash's Pikachu turn to them. Both Ash and his Pikachu saw the trainer and Pokémon had the same hairstyle.

"Well, if it isn't Sora," Riku greeted with a smile. "It's been a while."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Sora said shaking his hand.

"How are things between you and Kairi?" Naminé asked. "Did the egg hatch yet?"

"You would have to see it for yourself, Naminé," Sora said.

"It's not like we can't do that anyway," Riku said before he noticed Ash and his Pikachu with him. "So who is that?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Sora realized Ash was still there. "Ash, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Riku and his partner Eevee. And the girl with him is Naminé. Riku, Naminé, let me introduce you to Ash."

Riku just looked at Ash and his Pikachu curiously. Ash didn't want to give himself away to Sora's friend. Eevee went over to Ash's Pikachu and sniffed him.

"Nice to meet you, Riku," Ash said holding out his hand. Riku continued to stare at Ash unsure if he should return the handshake.

"Riku, don't be rude, shake his hand already," Naminé told Riku. He returned the handshake to Ash.

"Nice to meet you too, Ash," Riku said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Still heading to Cinnabar Island for my next Gym battle. But I'd figure that I'll get a workout before dinner. Wanna join?" Sora offered.

"Sure thing," Riku answered smiling. "How about you, Eevee?"

"Vee!" Eevee said.

"I'm game! I would like to see Kairi and the others again," Naminé said.

"You're not looking for an excuse to see Kairi's first Pokémon are you?" Riku questioned.

"No, I'm not!" Naminé lied. Riku gave her a look crossing his arms with a grin.

"Are you sure? It just seem like it to me," Riku said in a teasing tone. Naminé started blushing and just blurted it out.

"Okay, maybe I am," Naminé admitted.

"Thought so. Is he joing in too?" Riku asked as he pointed to Ash.

"I don't know. What do you say, Ash? Wanna join in for dinner?" Sora offered him.

"Yeah? Really?" Ash drooled at the thought making Sora chuckle.

"Judging by the look on your face, you sound very interested. You're going to love my girlfriend's cooking! One taste and your tastebuds will be in heaven. Belive me, I know," Sora said.

"Well if you're talking about food then I'm in!" Ash accepted the offer.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"Pikachu," Sora's Pikachu just kept looking at Ash's Pikachu.

They joined up with Kairi the Alolan nine and they turned to see the three familiar faces along with one new one.

"Good of you to come, Riku and Naminé," Mallow said smiling.

"Good of you to notice," Riku said to his former classmate.

"So, you're going to introduce the new kid or what?" Hapu asked.

"Hi there you guys! My name is Ash! And this is my Pikachu," Ash introduced.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Well, Ash, this is Kairi; my girlfriend," Sora introduced his girlfriend to Ash.

"Good to meet you, Ash," Kairi greeted.

"You too, Kairi," Ash greeted back to her. He noticed the Togepi in her arms. "Is that Togepi yours?"

"He is. And I couldn't have ask for a cuter Pokémon than Togepi!" Kairi cooed at Togepi.

"Pi! Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"That's right, Togepi. You are so very, very cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Kairi cooed some more.

"I'd have to agree, Kairi. Such little cutie," Naminé also cooed.

"At least Kairi's nicer than Misty," Ash said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Misty just gave a light sneeze feeling like someone was talking about her. And she had a feeling who it was.

"You better not be talking something bad about me, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted out loud.

Back to the group, the Alolan nine each introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you, Ash! I'm Lillie!"

"I am Illima."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Mallow."

The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles."

My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

With the introductions out of the way, Kairi and Mallow got started cooking their dinner. As everyone ate, Ash wolfed down the stew made for everyone.

"He has a healthy appetite," Illima said.

"This is really great, Kairi! Sora wasn't kidding when he said it tasted like heaven!" Ash said.

"Thank you, Ash," Kairi said. "Just glad you enjoy my cooking so much.

Ash ate his dinner enjoying every bite. It kinda reminded him of the food Brock cooks up. Ash's Pikachu enjoyed the Pokémon food Kairi had made. Sora's Pikachu looked to Ash and his Pikachu and shook his head at how they're eating.

After dinner, Sora, Riku, and Ash talked with one another. The two Pikachu got along, but Sora's Pikachu was still skeptical, but he didn't want to seem rude. Eevee even joined in with the two Pikachu.

"So Riku isn't it? Where did you come from orginally?" Ash asked the silver-haired boy.

"I came from Iki Town on Mele Mele Island in the Alola region," Riku answered. "Eevee was the first Pokémon I've got from Professor Kukui. Eevee have been through a lot since we met."

"Your Eevee looks awesome," Ash complemented.

"Well he should be; especially with a trainer like Riku," Sora added. "Of course, my Pikachu and I are a real good team."

"Can you tell me how you and your Pikachu met?" Ash asked. "I would like to hear it."

"Well, it's like this," Sora started. "Pikachu and I didn't exactly hit it off right away. For starters, he wouldn't do a thing what I say at first." Ash definitely knew deja vu when he heard it, because it was quite similar to him and his Pikachu. "When I tried to make my very first catch, I accidentally found a Pidgey in a cage." Ash knew that was different.

"Why was it in a cage?" Ash asked.

"It was a trap set by Pokémon hunters," Sora answered making Ash blanch. "They had a flock of Spearow with them and sent them off to attack Pikachu at first. We managed to get away; but that was when we accidentally stumbled on their camp. That was also how I met Kairi."

"How did she get caught by them?" Ash asked shockingly at the tale.

"I can answer that," Kairi said joining the boys sitting down with her Togepi in her arms. "I was out on a nature walk when I found a Caterpie in a cage; the same kind Sora busted out that Pidgey. I couldn't leave the poor thing in there, so I broke the Caterpie put of the cage and they kidnapped me and said they were going to kill me afterwards." Kairi places her hand on Sora's smiling. "But I wouldn't be here now if he didn't come to my rescue."

"And I would be completely lost if I hadn't found you in that sack. And I wouldn't have fallen for you," Sora said sweetly. Sora and Kairi kissed each other right on the lips as Riku rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Oh, man. Here they go again," Riku scoffed. "Get a room, you two!"

"A room for what, exactly?" Ash whispered to Riku. He just sighed and shook his head.

"I envy you so very much, Ash," Riku said. "So blissfully oblivious."

"Oh thanks!" Ash said before he realized what he just said. "Hey!"

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss and held each other so tenderly. Sora turned to Riku.

"How are things between you and Naminé?" Sora asked smugly. Riku's face turned red as a tomato at the question.

"Naminé and I are friends," Riku said still blushing.

"Oh sure you are," Sora teased. Kairi playfully elbows her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't tease Riku like that," Kairi said.

"Thank you," Riku said feeling his blush disappearing.

"But of course he'll never win her heart unless he tells her," Kairi stated making Riku blanch.

"Oh come on, Kairi! Not you too!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora, Kairi, and Ash all laughed right at Riku's face.

"Kairi does have a point there, Riku," Sora said. "It's obvious Naminé is sweet on you when you two met back on Porta Vista when we visited my relatives, right?"

"I just think Naminé is very nice. I mean I like her as a friend; it dosen't make her my girlfriend," Riku said. He looked to Sora and he could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Oh, come on, Riku. You got the sickness. Just admit it," Sora said to Riku.

"Okay, okay! If I tell you, do you promise that you'll stop teasing me about it?" Riku questioned.

"Promise," Sora simply said.

"I do like Naminé; a lot," Riku finally admitted. "I mean more than a friend."

"Why would you like her more than that?" Ash asked.

"Wel, I never thought of meeting a special someone since I started my travel. Meeting trainers and battling them. But from the short time Naminé and I have spent together, I guess it is just more than just friendship," Riku said.

"You're not sure if she feels anything for you, right?" Sora asked as Riku nodded. "You should let her know, Riku."

Riku had to give it some thought since he knew Sora was right. He nodded to confirm he understood what he meant.

"Hey Sora," Ash spoke up. "I was wondering if I could have a battle with you?"

"Okay, Ash. But I should warn you that I'm not going to go easy on you just because we're friends," Sora said.

"I don't want you to," Ash said.

"So how do you wanna do it?" Sora asked his opponent-to-be.

"I'll battle you with all five of mine against five of yours," Ash proposed.

"Okay, you're on," Sora said as he accepted Ash's challenge. Sora and Ash got ready as Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine gathered around to watch the battle about to start. "You can make the first move, Ash!"

"You've got it!" Ash said as he twists his hat on backwards and threw a Pokéball. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Ash's Pokéball opens letting out a Pidgeotto.

"Let's go, Lycanroc!" Sora threw his Pokéball as Lycanroc lets out a howl upon entry.

"Ash is sending out a Pidgeotto out for this one," Kiawe said.

"That puts him at a disadvantage since Lycanroc is a Rock Type," Riku said.

"I don't think he's too concerned about that," Sophocles said.

"Let's see how this turns out," Illima said.

"Pidgeotto! Start with Gust!" Ash ordered as Pidgeotto flapped its wings with a Gust. Lycanroc stood his ground feeling Gust taking a toll.

"Lycanroc! Use Rock Throw!" Sora ordered as Lycanroc fired Rock Throw at the opposing bird Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto avoided the rocks and charged at the wolf Pokémon with its speed attack.

"Move in with Crunch!" Sora called out as Lycanroc jumped towards Pidgeotto. "Now use Crush Claw!" Lycanroc swung at Pidgeotto with his claw.

"Pidgeotto! Return!" Ash called Pidgeotto back before Lycanroc's attack could hit. "Squirtle! I choose you!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"Squirtle! Water Gun attack!" Ash ordered as Squirtle fired Water Gun right at Lycanroc, taking heavy damage because of his Type disadvantage hitting a tree.

"Okay, Lycanroc?" Sora asked his Pokémon. Lycanroc howls in response. "You did great. You should rest up for a while." Sora calls Lycanroc back to his Pokéball. "Not bad, Ash! Okay, Dartrix! Go!" Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it to let out Dartrix.

"Squirtle, return!" Ash said calling Squirtle back and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Pidgeotto again. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" Pidgeotto flaps its wing kicking up a wind.

"Two can play this game! Dartrix! You counter with Ominous Wind!" Dartrix flaps as the ghostly wind collides with Pidgeotto's Gust. The two wind attacks blew as the spectators braced themselves.

"Those two are really going at it," Acerola said.

"Sure are. Sora might pull through even when he's at a Type disadvantage with that Pidgeotto. But I know he'll pull through," Kairi said holding Togepi.

"Okay, Pidgeotto! Quick Attack!" Ash ordered as Pidgeotto used its speed attack to hit Dartrix.

"Strike at Pidgeotto with Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered as Dartrix threw leaves right at the bird Pokémon. "Now use Leaf Blade!" Dartrix dove in to swipe right at Pidgeotto. The attack landed a hit before Pidgeotto had a chance to evade. Pidgeotto was down for the count.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash said calling Pidgeotto back. "You did awesome, Pidgeotto. You deserve a good rest. That was awesome, Sora! Now here's my next one!" Ash pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. "Bulbasaur! I choose you!" The Pokéball lets out a Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said.

"You still game, Dartrix?" Sora asked as Dartrix spreads his wings to confirm it. "Great! Now use Peck!" Sora ordered as Dartrix flew in the air and flew right towards Bulbasaur to deliver a peck.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it!" Ash ordered as Bulbasaur ran passed Dartrix. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur fired Razor Leaf right at the owl Pokémon.

"You too, Dartrix! Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Dartrix flapped his wings and threw Razor Leaf right at Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf.

"Now that's a sight to beheld," Illima said.

"It sure it is," Lana said smiling.

"But didn't any of Ash's Pokémon seem similar to Sora's?" Hapu pointed out.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it; Sora did have a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle before evolving," Riku said stroking his chin.

"And that Pidgeotto is just like Sora's in some way," Kairi said.

Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine all continued to watch the battle closely.

"Use Peck again!" Sora called out as Dartrix dove in to use Peck on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Leech Seed!" Ash ordered as Bulbasaur fired a seed from its bulb. Once it made contact, the sprout sapped at Dartrix's energy. "Alright! Now use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur whipped right at Dartrix hard. "Now fire Solar Beam!" Bulbasaur started to charge up energy in its bulb. Sora knew how powerful a move Solar Beam is.

"Dartrix! Get away and use Leaf Blade!" Sora called out. Dartix flew in the air to deliver a Leaf Blade right at Ash's Bulbasaur. Just when Dartrix was about to land a hit, Bulbasaur fires Solar Beam right at Dartrix, knocking him out. "Come on back, Dartrix." Sora calls Dartrix back. "Gotta hand it to you, Ash. Your Bulbasaur is a real hard nut to crack."

"Thanks, Sora! Your Dartrix is real cool too!" Ash complemented.

"If you think Dartrix is cool," Sora said as he pulls put Torracat's Pokéball, "then let's turn up the heat! Torracat! Go!" The Pokéball opens as it lets out his Torracat.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash calls Bulbasaur back and throws another Pokéball. "Squirtle! I choose you!" Ash's Squirtle enters the battle once more.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"So Ash is sending Squirtle back out. It'll be hard for Sora and Torracat," Naminé said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"That's right. And I think Sora knows that too," Riku said.

"Let's see how he'll manage," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Squirtle! Skull Bash!" Ash ordered as Squirtle lowered its head and launched right at Torracat.

"Torracat! Shadow Claw!" Sora ordered as Torracat swiped right at Squirtle. "Now use Fire Fang!" Torracat runs towards Squirtle with his fangs burning.

"Squirtle! Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Ash ordered his Squirtle firing Water Gun right at the fire cat Pokémon. "Great! Water Gun again!" Squirtle fired Water Gun right at Torracat.

"Torracat is one cat too stubborn to be put out! Flamethrower at full power!" Sora called out as Torracat fired a powerful Flamethrower right at the Water Gun. When the two attacks collided, it created steam all around them. "Torracat, sense where Squirtle is and attack with Shadow Claw!" Torracat waited for the right moment to strike. He could hear Squirtle breathing. Once Torracat got where Squirtle was, he jumped out like a tiger right at a water buffalo and swiped right at Squirtle with Shadow Claw. Squirtle was down and out.

"Squirtle, return!" Ash calls Squirtle back and pulls out another Pokéball "Charizard! I choose you!" The Pokéball opens as it lets out his Charzard. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered Charizard, but it just lays on the side not doing anything. Sora's friends were pretty confused by the sight.

"What's the deal with that Charizard?" Kiawe asked.

"Could it be that Chrizard is just lazy?" Mallow asked.

"Either that, or it's poorly trained," Riku said looking at the flame Pokémon.

"Augh! Not again! When you were a little Charmander, you used to do what I tell you!" Ash said as Charizard just used Flamethrower on its trainer. Kairi and the Alolan nine were definitely familiar with that form of affection. Sora's Charizard does the same thing, only difference is his Charizard actually listens to him.

Sora also saw this before. He remembered when his Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle evolved all at once when he battled Tai. His Charmeleon used Flamethrower right on Sora after the battle and so on. And when Charmeleon evolved, Charizard used Flamethrower right on Sora when he was in Aerodactyl's grip.

Torracat looked at the larger Pokémon and swiped a claw right on Charizard's belly. This causes Charizard to roar out in pain as it glares right at Torracat. The fire cat Pokémon hisses right at Charizard. Charizard fires Flamethrower right at Torracat.

"Torracat, dodge!" Sora called out as Torracat moves before the attack could hit. "Shadow Claw!" Torracat's claw swipes right at Ash's Charizard hard. "Now use Fire Fang!" Torracat leapt towards Charizard as it took flight.

"That's the way, Charizard!" Ash called out.

"Torracat, climb up that tree and jump on Charizard's back!" Sora ordered as Torracat did exactly that. Torracat leapt onto Charizard's back. "Yee-haw! Ride on, Torracat!"

"Charizard! Shake it off your back!" Ash called out. Charizard tried to shake Torracat off its back.

"Fire Fang!" Sora called out as Torracat gave a blazing bite on Charizard's neck. Torracat jumps off with Charizard ticked at the fire cat Pokémon.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash called out to Charizard using Flamethrower. Torracat didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Torracat!" Sora called put.

"It looks like the end!" Lana said.

"Yeah! Things are starting to cook in Ash's favor," Riku said.

"Everyone, look!" Lillie called out pointing to Torracat.

"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Torracat began mewling as he began evolving. Sora and his friends were amazed at the sight.

"Lillie was right! Torracat is evolving!" Kiawe said.

Riku definitely saw this when he battled Faba rescuing Lillie. Torracat was now an Incineroar. Incineroar gave out a loud roar after evolving.

"WHOA!" Sora and Ash both exclaimed at once.

"Pika!" Both Pikachu also exclaimed.

"You evolved! You're now an Incineroar!" Sora beamed with excitement.

"That was awesome, Sora! Your Torracat evolved when it was caught in that Flamethrower! Let's see how strong it is after evolving!" Ash said to Sora.

"You've read my mind, Ash!" Sora said smiling. He remembered how powerful Riku's Incineroar was when he battled him. Now that his Torracat had evolved, he wanted to see first hand how powerful he is. And he knew what move to use.

"Okay, Charizard! Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered as Charizard fired Dragon Rage right at Incineroar.

"Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered as Incineroar's hands emitted a purple aura and performed a lariat on Charizard's attack. "Now use Shadow Claw!" Incineroar stopped using Darkest Lariat and charged at Charizard to give it a powerful shadowy swipe. Charizard flew in the air only to avoid the move.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash called out as Charizard fired Flamethrower right at Incineroar.

"Incineroar! You use Flamethrower too!" Incineroar performed Flamethrower from his fiery belt and the the two attacks collided. "Now use Fire Fang!" Incineroar charged at Charizard with his jaws blazing with flames.

"Charizard! Grab onto Incineroar!" Ash ordered as Charizard grabbed Incineroar and took him in the air. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew in circles making Incineroar dizzy. Charizard gave the fully evolved Pokémon a powerful throw towards the ground.

"Incineroar! Flamethrower, full power!" Sora called put as Incineroar turns in the air and fired Flamethrower right at Charizard, bring it down. Both Pokémon falls to the ground taking heavy damage. Incineroar and Charizard gave off powerful roars before fell to the ground exhausted. "Incineroar!"

"Charizard!" Ash called out as he ran towards his fallen Pokémon as Sora did for his. "You okay?"

"You did great, Incineroar," Sora said helping Incineroar on his feet. "You gave it your all out there." Sora calls Incineroar back inside his Pokéball. "You deserve a good long rest."

"Charizard, return," Ash called Charizard back inside.

"That was so epic!" Mina said.

"No kidding!" Mallow said amazed.

"Ash now has one left while Sora still has two to use," Illima said. Ash looked to Pikachu.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu nodded. It went to the battlefield ready for a battle. Sora pulls out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Brionne! Go for it!" Sora's Pokéball opens as it lets out Brionne.

"Oh yeah! A Water Type! I've got this in the bag! Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu ran towards Brionne.

"Brionne! Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered as Brionne fired Bubble Beam right at Ash's Pikachu. "Now fire Ice Beam!" Brionne fired Ice Beam right at Pikachu hoping to make a hit.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Agility!" Ash called out to his Pikachu. His partner ran across the battle. Ash's Pikachu dodges as Brionne fires Ice Beam.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora called out. Brionne formed water around herself and fired herself at the opposing Pikachu.

"Cha!" Ash's Pikachu said, taking the hit.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash called out as Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric attack right at Brionne. The attack was so powerful, Brionne just couldn't take it. She falls to her side beaten.

"Brionne!" Sora exclaimed. Sora looked to Ash's Pikachu and saw strong it is. He calls Brionne back inside and looks to his Pikachu. "It's all up to you!"

"Pikachu!" Sora's Pikachu entered the battle and both had sparks flying.

"Pika," Ash's Pikachu said looking to Sora's Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Sora's Pikachu said looking to Ash's Pikachu. Both Pikachu stared at each other like it was a standoff.

"Here's a sight I never thought I would see; Pikachu vs Pikachu," Kairi said.

"So far Ash has Pokémon that seem similar to Sora's," Illima pointed out. "And that Pikachu is no exception."

"I saw the similarities too," Riku said. "Just who is this kid?"

"Okay, Ash. Give me what you've got," Sora said.

"You do the same thing, Sora," Ash also said.

Both Pokémon trainers and their Pikachu continued to stare at each other ready to give it what they got.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Both Sora and Ash ordered as their Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at each other. Both Pikachu gave it what they got with their attack. Both had ceased fire.

"Quick Attack!" Sora and Ash ordered as they ran into each other. Kairi, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and the Alolan nine saw the sparks fly in the battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Sora's Pikachu.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered his Pikachu as he dodged the attack. "Fire your Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Sora's Pikachu formed a ball of electricity from his tail and hurled it right at Ash's Pikachu.

"Dodge with Agility!" Ash ordered as his Pikachu used his speed attack to dodge the Electro Ball. "Now use Quick Attack!" Ash's Pikachu ran towards Sora's Pikachu with such speed.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" Sora called out as his Pikachu swung his tail giving a metallic glow. His Iron Tail lands a strong hit on Ash's Pikachu. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Sora's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Ash's Pikachu landing a hit.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash ordered as his Pikachu fired Thunder right towards Sora's Pikachu.

"Dodge it, quickly!" Sora called out as his Pikachu moved before the attack could hit. "Quick Attack!" Sora's Pikachu ran towards the otherworldly Pikachu with mean speed.

"You too, Quick Attack!" Ash called out as both Pikachu rammed into each other. Both Pikachu were starting to get tired from their battle. They panted as they stared into each other.

 _"You're not half bad!" -_ Ash's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I could say the same about you. You can call it quits if this is starting to become too much for you."_ \- Sora's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Just like Ash says, it's not over until it's over._ " - Ash's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I'm glad you feel that way. Sora would say the exact same thing._ " - Sora's Pikachu subtitle.

Pikachu nodded as they grinned. Sora and Ash shared the same grin to each other.

"Sparks are really flying in this battle," Sophocles said.

"This match could go either way by the way this looks," Kiawe said.

"It sure can," Lana agreed.

"Sora's Pikachu is going to win this," Kairi said confidently. "Sora isn't easy to beat."

"I agree with you on that," Riku said. "He gave it his all when he battled me. Isn't that right, Eevee?"

"Eevee," Eevee nodded in agreement.

"Let's wrap this up! Pikachu! One last Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as his Pikachu fired Thunderbolt towards Sora's Pikachu.

"You use Thunderbolt too!" Sora called out to his Pikachu. Both attacks collided with each other, not one was backing off. Their attacks were evenly matched, not one taking advantage of the other.

"FULL POWER!" Sora and Ash shouted as both Pikachu increased their power. They turned up until it resulted into an explosion. The spectators braced themselves while Sora and Ash stood their ground. Once the smoke cleared, they saw both Pikachu on the ground exhausted from overusing their power. "Pikachu!" Both Sora and Ash ran to their partners picking them up.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked concerned for his friend.

"Pikachu," Sora's Pikachu weakly said as he nodded.

"You gave it everything you've got, buddy! I'm proud of you for that," Sora said smiling.

Ash and his Pikachu saw how their relationship was similar to their own.

"You battled awesomely, Pikachu," Ash said to his Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu chirped.

"The bond between those two just as strong as ever," Ash said smiling. His Pikachu climbed on his head as Ash walked over to Sora smiling. "Hey Sora! That was an awesome battle! You're one the most toughest trainers I faced. You didn't give up until it was over."

"Thanks, Ash! That means a lot coming from you," Sora said shaking his hand. "But I felt a buzz between us when we battled. It felt right for a reason."

"Really?" Ash asked as Sora nodded. "I've felt it too. You and your Pokémon are pretty cool, Sora."

"I hoped you enjoyed our battle, because I sure did," Sora said.

"I had some fun with it just the same as you," Ash said giving Sora a fist bump. "Well I should get going. But I wish you luck in your Gym battle, Sora."

"Thanks Ash," Sora said. "But I don't I'm going to need it since I've got my friends and girlfriend to back me up with moral support." Ash smiled knowing Sora has such good friends.

"That's good to hear," Ash said. "See ya!" Ash took off waving to Sora and his friends. They did the same thing. In the excitement, Sora never got to find out where Ash came from, but it didn't matter at the moment.

Once Ash and his Pikachu were completely alone, Ash put his black cloak back on and went off to rejoin Red, Blue, Green, Misty, and Brock hoping they found Salnius yet.

Meanwhile, in cave elsewhere, a flail looking man along with an average sized man sits on a rock panting.

"I'm still not strong enough yet," the flail man said panting. "Battling those trainers with the Shadow Pokémon has drained more than I anticipated. Any chance they would follow us here, Jout?"

"I fear I would have to say, Lord Salnius," Jout answered. "But I had warned you what would happen if you rely too heavily on the Shadow Pokémon. Using them only shortens your life from each use."

"I know what could happen, you damn fool! I am not an imbecile like you!" Salnius snapped at Jout. "The Shadow Empire would have succeeded in having those two worlds if those brats hadn't interfered with us!"

"I know, my lord. But the one silver lining is you defeated one of them," Jout said.

"Yes. But I should have destroyed him when I had a chance!" Salnius said. "Now go and keep an eye for those Pokémon trainers and make sure they do not learn of our current location!"

"Of course, my lord," Jout obeyed taking his bow. "Long live the Shadow King."

Jout took his leave to obey his master's orders. Salnius sat in his spot breathing heavily.

"Just you wait, young Red. You and your meddlesome friends will pay for your interference," Salnius said darkly. "And when we meet again, I will kill you all!"

The face of the enemy has been revealed. How long will it take before he is at full power and what did he mean by using Shadow Pokémon making him weaker from every use? Just wait and find out.


	57. The Case of the K-9 Caper!

**Episode 57: The Case of the K-9 Caper**!

A couple of days later, the battle Sora had with Ash was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but feel the experience made him a little stronger.

By that time, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee took their leave of the group once again, and promised to meet up with them once Sora wins his seventh Badge.

Sora was once again approached by another challenger. It was against a tall man in a suit and top hat.

"So glad to have a friendly battle with you, my boy. Do not expect me to hold back my strength," the man said to Sora.

"I could say the same to you," Sora said to his opponent. "Every battle only makes me stronger! I'm going to prove that to you!"

"I like your spirit. By the way, my name is Reginald! Now you must return the introduction to me," the man said to Sora.

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora said to Reginald.

"A pleasure, Sora," Reginald said taking out a Pokéball. "Now, Wartortle! Assit me!" Refinald threw his Pokéball letting out his Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

"Then let's see how you fare with my Warotortle! Let's go!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéball as his Wartortle came put and placed his Squirtle Squad sunglasses on.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle

"I must say, your Wartortle looks very fit; but it pales in the comparison to my Wartortle!" Reginald said.

"You shouldn't get ahead of yourself, dude! My Wartortle will prove himself against yours!" Sora said to him.

"I wish to see that with my own eyes," Reginald said. "Wartortle! Begin with Water Pulse!" Reginald's Wartortle formed a ball of water and threw it to Sora's Wartortle.

"Wartortle! Block it with Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered as his Wartortle blocked with Aqua Tail. The attack is sent into a tree making some pears fall out.

"I tip my hat to you, my boy," Reginald complimented. "Blocking my Wartortle's attack with your Wartortle's Aqua Tail is an impressive strategy. Now fire Ice Beam!" Reginald's Wartortle fired Ice Beam right at Sora's Wartortle.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as his Wartortle launched himself straight up.

"Don't let it get away!" Reginald told his Wartortle as it moved the Ice Beam straight up. It freezes Aqua Jet. Wartortle was frozen inside and fell into the ground sticking up.

"Wartortle! Try to break out!" Sora called to his Wartortle. It was no use, Wartortle was frozen solid inside. "Wartortle!"

"It is no use, my young friend. That ice is too strong for your Wartortle to break free. But I shall oblige you, my boy. Now use Water Pulse again!" Reginald's Wartortle forms a ball of water once again and hurls it towards Sora's Wartortle; it shatters the ice and sends Sora's Wartortle flying in the air.

"Wartortle! Water Gun!" Sora ordered as his Wartortle fired Water Gun right at the opposing turtle Pokémon with a powerful blast of water. "Okay, now swing with Aqua Tail!" Sora's Wartortle swung at Reginald's Wartortle right to a tree. Reginald's Wartortle was knocked out. He looked right at Sora's Wartortle and he smiles as he calls his Wartortle back inside.

"You've battled well, my friend. You should have a long rest," Reginald said. "Very good, Sora. You have an excellent job raising your Wartortle. Now here is my next Pokémon! Magnezone! Assist me!" Reginald threw his Pokéball and it lets out a Pokémon that resembles a U.F.O. with two spherical formations protruding from each side of its body. Three horseshoe-shaped magnets also are attached to its body. The Pokémon also has two screws sticking out from its two spherical formations and a yellow antenna on top of its head. In the center of the Pokémon's body is a red-colored circle that functions as a third "eye". Sora pulled out his Pokédex on this Pokémon.

 **Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Magneton**

 **Type: Electric/Steel**

 **Magneton** **evolved from exposure to a special magnetic field. The three units generate magnetism. Sometimes the magnetism emitted by Magnezone is too strong, making them attract each other so they cannot move.**

"Magnemite's final evolved form. And since its a Steel Type, better use Incineroar against that Magnezone," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora spoke out loud, "Wartortle! Return!" Sora calls Wartortle back inside. He pulls put another Pokéball and threw it. "Incineroar! Let's go!" Incineroar lets out a loud roar upon entry.

"Oh-ho, a Fire Type against my Magnezone. Very clever. But it dosen't mean it'll win!" Reginald said. "Magnezone! Flash Cannon!" Magnezone fired Flash Cannon from the horseshoe magnets and headed towards Incineroar.

"Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered as Incineroar's hands emitted yellow-orange fire and started spinning cutting through the Flash Cannon like it was nothing. Magnezone took some damage from the heel Pokémon's signature attack. "Now use Shadow Claw!" Incineroar swiped at the ufo like Pokémon with his shadowy claw.

"Magnezone! Zap Cannon!" Reginald ordered as Magnezone releases a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Incineroar.

"Incineroar, dodge it!" Sora called out. Incineroar dodges the Zap Cannon. "Flamethrower!" Incineroar fires Flamethrower from his fiery belt. When the attack hits, Magnezone starts to turn red from the heat of his attack.

"Magnezone! Fire Flash Cannon!" Reginald ordered as Magnezone fired Flash Cannon straight at Incineroar.

"Flamethrower, now!" Sora called out as Incineroar delivered a powerful Flamethrower pushing Magnezone's Flash Cannon until it ceases hitting Magnezone right in its eye. Magnezone was down and out. Reginald waited for his Pokémon to cool down before he could call it back.

"Return, Magnezone," Reginald said calling Magnezone back. "That was a very impressive display, Sora. You have done a wonderful job raising your Pokémon. Now we shall see how handle this one. Drampa! Assist me!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a blue-green Pokémon similar to an oriental dragon. It has three light green dots on each side pink eyes with rounded, yellow eyebrows, a short mustache, and a small, white beard with a circular extension. On top of its head is a mop of white hair split into four rounded sections. Fluffy white fur drapes the lower half of its body and conceals its arms when they are tucked against its chest. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the dragon Pokémon.

 **Drampa, the Placid Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Dragon**

 **It has a compassionate personality, but if it is angered, it completely destroys its surroundings with its intense breath. Drampa is friendly to people and loves children most of all. It comes from deep in the mountains to play with children it likes in town and protect them from harm.**

"That's a Pokémon I would feel safe to be around," Sora said.

"I agree. My Drampa has a heart of gold," Reginald said.

"Hey! I've seen that Pokémon before! Remember that one Lana?" Mallow asked her friend.

"How can I forget? Grandpa Forest was so very nice to us!" Lana said fondly.

"Grandpa Forest?" Kairi asked confused.

"A nickname they gave a wild Drampa when they were younger," Illima explained. "It was such a good story. He did help them when they were in trouble." Kairi held Togepi in her arms and she knew a Drampa would keep Togepi safe if she came across one.

"Okay, Incineroar, you had enough excercise for now," Sora said calling Incineroar back inside and pulls out another Pokéball. "Okay Brionne! Go for it!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Brionne. "Start up with Disarming Voice!" Brionne lets out her sound based attack hoping to do some heavy damage.

"Drampa! Use Twister!" Reginald ordered as Drampa flapped its fluffy arms letting out a purple twister heading to Brionne.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Brionne launched herself in her watery attack. Aqua Jet didn't do much damage due to Drampa being a Dragon Type Pokémon.

"Now try Thunderbolt!" Reginald ordered as Drampa fired Thunderbolt heading towards Brionne.

"Block it with Ice Beam!" Sora called out as Brionne fired Ice Beam right at Drampa.

"Dragon Breath!" Reginald ordered as Drampa fired Dragon Breath to cancel out Ice Beam. Drampa's Dragon Breath proved to be too strong as it pushed Ice Beam back and hit Brionne.

"Brionne!" Sora gasped.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also gasped.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were all shocked by the sight. Just when Drampa thought it won, Brionne started to evolve, surprising everyone. Brionne transformed into a white siren-like Pokémon. She has pink stars on the sides of her head connected to white pearls and a light blue fin. She has long flowing blueish hair with white pearls in it resembling hair bands. She has a pink nose, and blue eyes with white eyelashes. On her chest, there is a light blue fin wrapped around it. She also has a long blue tail with pink spikes, light blue fins, and a white fin at the very end.

"Whoa!" Sora said in awe pulling out his Pokédex.

 **Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Brionne**

 **Type: Water/Fairy**

 **For Primarina, every battle's a stage. Its singing and the dancing of its balloons will mesmerize the audience. With its mouth, it makes sonic waves that sound like beautiful singing. It uses the sonic waves to control its water balloons.**

"Way to go, Primarina!" Sora beamed. "You evolved!"

"Primarina!" Primarina sang.

"Oh wow! She's beautiful!" Kairi beamed.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"I am so jealous of Sora now! I want one!" Lana said staring at Sora's newly evolved Pokémon with her eyes all starry.

"I have got to hand it to you! Your Primarina is dazzling! But it won't win even after evolving! Drampa! Thunderbolt!" Reginald ordered as Dramps fired Thunderbolt right towards Primarina.

"Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Sora called out as Primarina stands up on her tail and sings, forming an orb of water above her head. She then throws the orb at the opposing dragon Pokémon. It cuts through the attack and hits Drampa clean. "Now use Disarming Voice!" Primarina sends out her sound based attack right at Drampa; Sora and his friends saw how powerful it became after evolving. "Finish up with Ice Beam!" Primarina fires Ice Beam towards Drampa knocking it out. Reginald was very impressed by what he saw. He calls Drampa back.

"Well done, Sora. You should be proud! You have raised your Pokémon wonderfully!" Reginald said shaking Sora's hand.

"Thanks! You did too!" Sora said with a compliment. Reginald smiled and tipped his hat.

"I have most certainly enjoyed our battle! I look forward to when we meet again! Until then, do keep training hard! Farewell," Reginald said taking his leave for a nearby Pokémon Center.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey to reach Cinnabar Island for Sora's seventh Gym battle. They were going to find that tje forest isn't as peaceful as it appears to be.

"Stop thief!" Officer Jenny called out making the group stop.

"Thief? Where?" Lillie questioned.

"It has got to be Team Rocket up to their usual tricks again!" Hapu said.

"Them or Mad Ivan," Kiawe said.

Just then, a robber carrying a bag over his shoulder appears before the group armed with a gun.

"There he is!" Sora called out.

Kiawe's Marowak comes out of his Pokéball and he turns to be burglar. Marowak swings at the burglar with Shadow Bone. The burglar drops his gun.

"Marowak, stop!" Kiawe called out, but he didn't listen as the bone keeper Pokémon kept attack the burglar. Once he was beaten good a pack of Growlithe comes and surrounds the group. "There's a pack of Growlithe surrounding us."

"Nice puppies," Sora said nervously. Officer Jenny and a group of police officers came aiding to him.

"You okay?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," the burglar wheezed.

"Just what do you think you're doing interfering with us?" Officer Jenny snapped at the group.

"Take it easy! We didn't mean any harm!" Sora said.

"My Marowak did that on his own," Kiawe said. "My Marowak has an act of acting without thinking."

"Marowak," Marowak said.

"My Marowak came out of his own Pokéball and attacked that thief on his own and I tried to stop him," Kiawe said.

"He's telling the truth," the thief wheezed. "Wasn't their fault."

"Well he's not a thief; he's a police officer dressing up as a thief training our canine unit," Officer Jenny.

"Oh, so that's what it is," Sora said still nervous. "Such nice Growlithe. So very well trained." Sora attempted to pet one of them when it started growling at him.

"They're not going to bite, are they?" Sophocles asked nervously.

"Don't worry. The Growlithe will only attack if I order them to," Officer Jenny assured the group. She blew her whislte. "Growlithe! Line up!" The Growlithe all lined up in two rows. "These people are our new friends! Say hello!" The Growlithe all barked saying hello. The Group smiled knowing the Growlithe won't attack anyone of them.

They went with the police to rest up at the police academy. Officer Jenny asked them what brought the group down and they explained they were on their way to Cinnabar Island for Sora's next Gym challenge.

"So you're heading to Cinnabar Island. I hear the Gym Leader uses Fire Type Pokémon and he's a real hot contender," Officer Jenny said.

"At least I now know what I'll be up against," Sora said. He looked over to Kiawe. "But what was up with Marowak, Kiawe? I was always wondering why Marowak is the way he is."

"Marowak was always like that for as long as I knew him. I remember it like it was yesterday," Kiawe said.

(Flashback, one year ago)

 _"It began when we were having a field trip on Wela Volcano Park on Akala Island. It was on the annual Wela Fire Festival. It went on for over one-hundred years,"_ Kiawe narrated. _"With us was the Akala Island Kahuna Olivia,"_ Kiawe narrated.

Riku and his classmates follow Professor Kukui as their on a field. The class was accompanied by a dark-skinned woman with dark brown eyes and black hair that reaches to her shoulders. She has pink crystal earrings, a crystal necklace and a crystal ring on her right hip. She also wore light pink lipstick. She wore a light pink midriff top and dark pink shorts with light pink sandal heels. She's also wearing many anklets around both ankles and equal amounts of bracelets on her left arm. That was indeed Olivia.

 _"By that time, his Incineroar was only a Litten and it was a short time after he caught him. And this is where the story really gets started,"_ Kiawe narrated.

"Hey Riku. How would you like to make Litten stronger?" Kiawe asked his classmate.

"Sure thing, Kiawe. I only had Litten for a short time and he could use a strength build up. Right Litten?" Riku questioned his Litten.

"Meow!" Litten purred.

"Figured as much. This festival is right for you," Kiawe said.

Riku, Kiawe, Eevee, and Litten made it to be given the Wela Crown when they reach the front of the queue. Litten stands before Olivia holding a black crown with pinkish red jewels engraved onto it.

 _"Just as Olivia was about to give Litten the Wela Crown, Marowak stole the crown for himself._ _I had Turtonator battle against Marowak only to get beaten by him,"_ Kiawe narrated.

(Back to the present)

"Marowak is even more stubborn than I thought," Sora said.

"How did you beat Marowak and win?" Kairi asked.

"It was through some training with Riku. He had his Eevee against Turtonator once he was healed. I realized I lost against Marowak because of his speed," Kiawe said. "Turtonator learned to use Shell Smash and I managed to win and caught Marowak."

"That's quite a story," Officer Jenny said. "But you realize that the officer training the Growlithe was armed right?"

"I do. That's why I was trying to call Marowak back, but I don't think Marowak is afraid of anything; except for water."

"Sounds like Marowak doesn't like to lose to anyone or to anything," Kairi said.

"Kiawe's Marowak has a flame not even water can extinguish," Illima said.

"I'm thinking my Growlithe should take part of it too! To see how police Pokémon operate," Sora said.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Acerola said.

Sora chuckled nervously as everybody started laughing.

"I had to give it a try, right?" Sora stated his point.

"That would normally be irregular, but since you said you have a Growlithe of your own, I can make an exception in your case, Sora," Officer Jenny said.

Just before everyone went to bed, Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Lycanroc for his Growlithe for the training session the next day.

On the very next morning, Officer Jenny blows her whistle waking everyone up. Sora pretty much fell off the bunk bed.

"WHOA! MAN OVERBOARD! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!" Sora yelled.

"PIKA!" Pikachu also yelled.

Sora looked up to see Jenny with the whistle.

"Oh good, you're up. I hoped you slept well," Officer Jenny said.

"I did until you blew your whistle," Sora deadpanned.

"Standard procedure," Officer Jenny said.

"What time is it?" Sora asked looking at the clock. "It's four in the morning."

"Come on, raise and shine. It's time for your training session," Officer Jenny said.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up," Sora said with a yawn.

"Sora," Kairi said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Kairi. You need this sleep even more than I do," Sora said.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" Kairi asked her boyfriend. "Please?" Kairi pleaded.

"Real quick," Sora said before he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He looked over to Pikachu "You should get back to sleep too."

Sora saw Pikachu was already asleep and he chuckled. The Alolan nine went back to sleep as well. Sora pulled out his Safari Ball and threw it to let out his Growlithe.

"We'll start up with the obstacle course," Officer Jenny said.

"Great!" Sora said. He looked to his Growlithe and petted him on the head. "Okay Growlithe, this is your chance to experience on how police Pokémon do things. Are you game?" Sora's Growlithe barked as he wagged his tail.

"Your Growlithe won't be the only one running because you have to run too, Sora," Officer Jenny said.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked surprised.

"The master won't be respected if the Pokémon does all the work; so I'll be running too, so let's get started, shall we, Sora?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Okay, you're on," Sora said with a smile.

The Alolan nine came outside to watch Sora's training session. The race has started as Sora, Officer Jenny and their Growlithe has started running and crawl under the wire net and climbing up a wall. Sora soon started to realize that he had biten off more than could chew. Kairi had woken up along with Pikachu and Togepi and saw Sora and his Growlithe go through the obstacle course.

As the day went on, Sora, Officer Jenny, and the Growlithe went through a series of training. Sora even dressed up as a burglar to train his Growlithe. Sora's Growlithe runs towards Sora and jumps on him only to lick his face. Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, and Hapu just chuckled at the sight.

"I wonder how Growlithe will fare if Sora was dressed as a girl scout," Sophocles joked.

"I'm sure will definitely get a lick out of that," Kiawe said trying to hold his laughter.

After a long day of training Sora ended up being pooped from all that exercise.

"Wow! Police work is much tougher than I thought," Sora said panting. "And I thought being a fireman was hard work."

"You were right about one thing; Your Growlithe did learn how the police works," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sora. You lasted longer than I thought you did," Officer Jenny said to Sora.

"Well, it's better than having to deal with Team Rocket again. But thinking about now, where are they?" Sora asked curiously.

Little does Sora know is Team Rocket had lost the trail once again. They blundered into a town not too far from them. James was all alone when he came across a stand with a man with short brown hair and black eyes. He also wore a white shirt and black pants with a white bandana on his head. He has a Magikarp in a fish tank.

"Hey you there!" The salesman called out to James. He turns to him and points to himself. "Yeah you! Come here!" The salesman gestured him to come.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"What I want is for you to have a look at this Magikarp I recently caught," he said pointing to this Magikarp.

"What makes this Magikarp so special? It looks just like just about any other Magikarp I have ever seen!" James said.

"To the untrained eye it does; but between you and me, this Magikarp lays golden eggs," the Magikarp salesman said. "I'm only telling you this, because I like your face!"

"Golden eggs?" James asked interested.

"Indeed, my friend! And each egg is worth a fortune! I tell you that you will be richest man in the world with this Magikarp," The Magikarp salesman said in a whisper.

James began daydreaming about being the wealthiest man that has ever lived. He imagined himself sitting in a big golden throne petting a Persian holding a glass oc bourbon surrounded by mountains of money. James laughed himself back to reality.

"HOW MUCH?! HOW MUCH?!" James exclaimed.

"It'll be a $1,000, but I'll throw in a guide for proper Magikarp care for $1,000 more!" The Magikarp salesman said.

"I'll take it! I'll take it!" James said paying the salesman the total amount.

"Best decision you have ever made, my friend! And I guarantee that you will not be sorry!" The Magikarp salesman calls the Magikarp in a golden Pokéball and hands it to him. James walks down the street whistling that he's in the money. He waited until James was completely out of sight as he chuckled to himself. "That was even easier than I thought! It'll be a cold day in hell before he gets anything out of that Magikarp!" The Salesman laughs some more hoping to have some other sap to con out of their money.

Back to the police academy, Sora went back to the room he was sleeping in before because of his soreness. Kairi walks in with a plate of pizza for him.

"I figure you might be hungry after that day of training," Kairi said.

"Thanks, after a long tiring day, I could use something to eat," Sora said taking a slice. "Especially since I didn't eat much today."

"Well, it wouldn't have been easy for you anyway," Kairi said. "But that's what you get for running your mouth off."

"Yeah, that's true. But at least Growlithe and I got some experience under our belts because of it," Sora said before he took a bite.

"That's also true also. But you did pretty well even you were going some speed bumps on the way," Kairi said.

"Name a few," Sora dared his girlfriend.

"Well there was the wall of the obstacle course; and when you dressed up as a thief when Growlithe ran up to lick your face; and when..." Kairi trailed off before Sora cut her off.

"Okay, okay. I don't need the whole list," Sora said.

"But shouldn't you join the others for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you," Kairi said. "And Pikachu is looking after Togepi." Sora and Kairi ate their dinner. Just when Kairi was going to ask a question to Sora he trailed off to sleep. She just giggled and shook it off since she forgot what she was going to ask anyway. Kairi laid Sora down on the bed he's sitting on. She gave Sora a kiss on the forehead before she picked the plate up and went to return it. "So much for some alone time. But somethings can't be helped." She left the room to let Sora sleep.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jessie and Meowth both exclaimed.

"What's the big deal? The man who sold me this Magikarp said it'll make us rich!" James said.

"You blew all the cash we had just to buy some worthless fish?! How could you be so stupid?!" Jessie yelled at James.

"Yeah! We had plans for the money we stole!" Meowth said.

"Okay, what would any of you spent that money on? Hmm?" James countered.

His colleagues both froze when they knew he had them at that. Knowing Jessie, she would have blown it all on some makeup or some extremely valuable jewelry. And Meowth would have blown it all on some cat food, some catnip, or some cat toys.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine set up to take their leave.

"Thanks so much for the experience, Officer Jenny," Sora said. "I think it made my Growlithe a tad stronger."

"At least you know it was quite an experience," Officer Jenny said smiling. "I do wish you luck for your Gym battle."

"Thanks! We'll be taking off," Sora said before he and his friends said their goodbyes to the canine unit. With the experience fresh in his mind, he called his Growlithe out of his Safari Ball. "How about we try some training to get you stronger?" Growlithe barked at that. "Great! Let's go!" Sora took off with Pikachu and Growlithe. "Okay, Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Growlithe fired a Flamethrower right at a huge rock. "Your Flamethrower has gotten stronger. Now try using Flame Charge!" Sora trained Growlithe for a few minutes before he and Pikachu went to rejoin the others. Just when they were returning back to camp, Sora tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground and one of his Fire Stones fell out of his backpack. Thining it was a new tot, Growlithe rushed over to fetch it back for Sora only to start evolving.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Growlithe?" Sora gasped in awe looking at his Growlithe evolving. Growlithe was now an Arcanine. Sora's newly evolved Arcanine gave off a powerful howl as he found it to be very majestic. "I guess I didn't need an answer from you after all, huh? Sora patted Arcaine. He climed onto Arcanine's back along with Pikachu. Kairi and the Alolan nine were pretty amazed by what happened.

"Your Growlithe evolved!" Kiawe said in amazement.

"Yeah, but it was by accident," Sora said.

"Accident or not, your new Arcanine is very beautiful," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"So, Kairi. Wanna take a ride with me?" Sora asked his girlfriend. Arcanine lowered himself so she could climb aboard. She held onto Sora pretty tight as Arcanine started to run around amazing everyone how graceful Sora's Arcanine is. Kiawe was extremely jealous over how Sora could have such a cool Pokémon.

"I want an Arcainine," Kiawe groaned.

"Don't run too rough. It won't be any good if Togepi fell off," Sora said as Arcanine barked.

Just when the group was getting ready to go, they came across six hooded figures and a Pikachu in front of them. Kairi looked at one of the female figures holding the Togepi in her arms.

"A Togepi?" Kairi questioned.

"Toge?" Togepi also asked.

"Okay, who are you?" Sora asked them.

"You should relax! We're not your enemies!" A familiar voice spoke out.

Sora blinked twice as he recognized the voice of one of the hooded figures.

"Wha?" Sora was getting confused; he wasn't the only one. Kairi and the Alolan nine heard it too.

"That couldn't be..." Lillie started.

All six of them removed their hoods and there were three Sora and Kairi definitely recognized. But there were just two he knew.

"Misty? Brock?!" Sora exclaimed in confusion. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at your Gyms? Since when did you get a Togepi, Misty? And Ash, what are you doing here?"

"It's really a long story, Sora," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu said.

"Before you get even more confused we should tell you we're not the Misty and Brock you know," Brock said.

"All six of us are from different worlds," Misty said.

"And I realize it's hard to believe, but it is true," Green said.

Sora and his friends all looked at the six visitors all wide-eyed not knowing how to take the bit of information they had been told. Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock all had some explaining to do. But they wondered if they would believe any of it.


	58. Sora vs Red

**Episode 58: Sora vs Red**

Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock explained to the group about who they really are and where they all came from. Ash revealed to Sora that Ketchum is his last name and Delia is his mother in his world; also how the Brock from that world is a Pokémon Breeder and Misty isn't Gym Leader there either. And they explained that they came to stop a man named Salnius from the evil Shadow Empire who plans of conquering their worlds. Sora and his friends all sat there taking it all in. Sora had finally spoke up.

"Now let me get this straight. You're telling me that you all came from other worlds just stop some guy you happen to chase through the multiverse from taking over not only this world, but two other worlds by something called the Shadow Empire. And they fact Ash has the same last name as me and his mom is my mom in that world," Sora said not taking his eyes off of them.

"Um, yes?" Green responded.

"Uh-huh," Misty also responded.

"That's pretty much the sum of it," Brock said.

"And if you're thinking this is crazy, then you would be right. I even think it's crazy," Blue said.

Sora looked over to Ash not getting over hearing about his mom being the same person, but from a different world. He then looked over to his Pikachu.

"Anything else you wanna share with me, Ash?" Sora asked.

"Not really. And Sorry for not telling you everything, but Red just told us not to draw any attention to anyone," Ash said.

"Well, anyway who and what is the Shadow Empire?" Kiawe asked.

"And what do they want from us?" Lillie asked.

Red took a deep breath as he began explaining, "As you already know; our two worlds are very much like yours but different from other ways. The Shadow Empire is a kingdom from a world like ours, but it is ruled by an evil tyrant known as King Grevil. Like our worlds, they use Pokémon to battle one another, but they create Pokémon from their own shadows. They are known as Shadow Pokémon."

"Pokémon made from pure shadows," Illima stroked his chin. "I have never heard such a thing."

"It sounds like something you would hear in a ghost story," Acerola said.

"Or an idea from a comic book," Sophocles added.

"Why would they want to conquer our worlds, anyway?" Kairi asked.

"The Shadow Empire had all ready took over their world completely, so he set his sights on our worlds and yours," Brock said.

"We couldn't let them do that because we wanted to protect our home from those guys," Misty added.

"Togepi," Misty's Togepi chirped.

"They sound like bad news," Mallow said.

"Just how powerful are these Shadow Pokémon?" Hapu asked.

"Pretty powerful as I found out," Blue said. "I challenged Salnius to a battle and I got creamed pretty bad."

"Because you assumed you could beat him on your own!" Green stated. "You're lucky he didn't use his Shadow Pokémon to kill you completely!"

"Whatever! But he still ran away like the coward that he is!" Blue scoffed. He looked over to Sora looking at him for a reason. "Look, Sora is it? I know what you're thinking. I look just like that Gary kid, right?" Sora just nodded. "Well it would be flattering, but if he didn't have those cheerleaders with him it would be less embarrassing on my part."

"At least your head isn't as big as Gary's," Sora joked.

"Pikachu," Sora's Pikachu nodded. Sora turned to Red. "Anyway, Red. You helped us by distracting us with your Raichu just to help my Pikachu, right?"

"That's right, Sora. You worked hard with your Pokémon so I wanted to help you out anyway I can. I heard about what you did for Kairi when Ash told me about the battle you two shared," Red said.

"And by the way he described you, you seemed even more stubborn than I thought," Misty said. "But you also think things through better than Ash, anyway."

"I'm right here, Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Also, Sora is a bit more like Red anyway," Green said.

"I have a question for you guys," Sophocles spoke up. "What's with the black coats you guys are wearing?"

"I got these from a universe I chased Salnius in at one point. The idea is to hide our identities from him and the Shadow Empire," Red explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Sophocles said as Mina nodded.

"But how did he or any of you get here?" Lana asked.

"Salnius used some dark magic to travel around; and we have a device to get us here," Blue explained.

Red showed Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine the device Blue was telling them about. It shaped like a crossbow with numerous buttons.

"I've watched enough scifi flicks to see where this thing came from," Sophocles said.

"When we came here we got started looking for Salnius. And so far we had no luck in finding him," Red sighed.

"Say Red. Since I know the fact Ash is kinda like me in his world; but what about you?" Sora asked.

"In my world, I became Champion of the Pokémon League," Red answered. "I collected all eight Gym Badges and took on the Elite Four."

"But not before I became the Champion," Blue gloated.

"The title you had before Red mopped the floor with you!" Ash said laughing.

"Aw shut up," Blue pouted.

Sora and Kairi laughed knowing how Gary would feel if he met Blue.

"Well, Champion or not, I think I like you even more than Gary," Sora said.

"Ash said pretty much the same thing," Brock said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine shared a laugh about that fact since it wasn't a bit surprising to any of them; Sora especially.

"So why are you telling us this?" Hapu asked.

"When Ash and I crossed paths with you; it felt like we had some sort of connection. I really don't know how to explain it, but that's how I'm seeing it," Red said.

"And where are you getting at?" Sora asked the otherworldly Pokémon trainer.

"Since your battle with Ash; I wanted to battle you myself," Red said. "So I challenge you to a battle."

Kairi and the Alolan nine all looked at Sora who looked at Red as he stood up and walked over to Red.

"I'll take take you on that offer, Red. Just don't hold anything back," Sora accepted his challenge.

Red nodded as he shook Sora's hand. He took a moment to take off his black cloak and he shows he's wearing an outfit similar to Ash's, but most of his clothes are red and he wears a red cap with a white Pokéball half.

"Give me everything you've got, Sora!" Red said to his opponent holding out a Pokéball. "My first Pokémon will be Pidgeot!" Red threw his Pokéball letting out a bird Pokémon quite similar to Pidgeotto but larger and now has long yellow plumage and at the sides. Sora took out his Pokédex for this bird.

 **Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pidgeotto**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.**

"A Pidgeot, huh? I know which one to use for this one," Sora said looking to Pikachu. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu runs into the battle ready to face Pidgey's fully evolved form.

"That's expected of him; sending in Pikachu against Red's Pidgeot," Blue said.

"Pikachu definitely has the advantage since it's an Electric Type Pokémon," Ash said.

"True, but Type alone isn't going to win this battle," Illima said.

"Sora will win. He has to win," Kairi said holding her Togepi tight in her arms.

"Togepi," Kairi's Togepi chirped.

"So it's a Pikachu against my Pidgeot. Figired you would try that. My Pidgeot isn't afraid of a little electricity," Red said. "Pidgeot! Air Slash! Pidgeot flapped its wings and lets out Air Slash right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Sora called out as Pidgeot's attack missed. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the bird Pokémon shocking it well. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail right at Pidgeot.

"You're better than I thought," Red said impressed. "But will it'll take more than that to take my Pidgeot down." Red adjusted his hat. "Pidgeot! Brave Bird!" Pidgeot's body became surronded by by a red-orange bird shaped aura and heads towards Pikachu with ferocious power.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out as Pikachu used his speed attack making the bird Pokémon miss the attack "Now fire Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to Pidgeot. The attack hits paralyzing Pidgeot. Pidgeot took out a cherry-shaped berry and ate it. When Pidgeot swallowed it, the paralysis went away.

"Was that a Cheri Berry that Pidgeot ate?" Kiawe asked.

"It was. It heals paralysis to any Pokémon holding it or when fed," Brock said.

"Looks like Sora got his break just this once," Lana said.

"Pidgeot! Mirror Move!" Red ordered as Pidgeot copied Electro Ball just by flapping its wings and sends it back to Pikachu. The attack makes contact as Pikachu is sent back. Sora could see why Red is the Pokémon Champion in his world by the way he handled his Pidgeot; Sora had to think of an idea on how to turn the battle into his favor fast. "Okay Pidgeot! Use Sky Attack!" Pidgeot's body began glowing white as Pidgeot prepares for an attack. Sora started smiling as he knew Red had just given him an edge.

Everyone waited with anticipation for Pidgeot to launch its attack. Once that was done, Pidgeot dove at Pikachu like a rocket.

"Pikachu, don't move!" Sora called out to Pikachu. Everyone couldn't make out what Sora was planning with that.

"What is he thinking?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know. He could have ordered Pikachu to move to make the attack," Green said.

"Maybe he's just throwing the battle," Blue guessed.

"No he's not," Kairi said. "Sora never throws a battle on purpose! He has an idea! I can see it."

"I agree. I wonder what he has instore for Red's Pidgeot," Illima said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Lillie said.

Pikachu stood there while Pidgeot came until the last minute. By that time, Pikachu jumped onto Pidgeot's back.

"Pidgeot! Shake it off!" Red called to Pidgeot. The bird Pokémon flew around to get Pikachu to fall off, but he just kept holding on.

"Great Pikachu! Just keep hanging on!" Sora called out to Pikachu. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gave Pidgeot a shock of a lifetime and started to fall. "Now use Iron Tail to finish it!" Pikachu spinned into a circle before he started to swing at Pidgeot with a full powered Iron Tail. When Pikachu's tail made contact, Pidgeot started falling like a meteor and hit the ground causing extra damage. Pidgeot was down for the count.

"Come back, Pidgeot!" Red said calling Pidgeot back. "That was very good, Sora! Now get ready for this one! Go, Victreebel!" Red threw his next Pokéball letting out a Victreebel.

"So Red is sending out a Grass Type Pokémon against Pikachu. Smart move since electric attacks won't do much damage," Brock said.

"Yeah. But Sora can go around that," Acerola said as Mina nodded.

"Okay Pikachu, come on back," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded coming back to Sora's side. He rubbed the back of Pikachu's head.

"Great job, buddy," Sora complemented. "Now here's my next one! Arcanine! Go!" Sora threw his Safari Ball and lets out Arcanine letting out a mighty cry.

"A Fire Type against Victreebel," Misty said. "Looks like Sora did his homework; unlike someone I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well knowing you, you just rush in without thinking," Misty said.

"I do not!" Ash defended.

"Yes you do!" Misty said.

Ash, "Do not!"

Misty, "Do too!"

"Why don't you both just shut up?!" Blue said annoyed. "You two are such children!"

Kairi just looked over to Misty and saw different she is from the Misty she met back at Cerulean City. She even looked over Brock and wondered if he's the same as his counterpart in her world's Pewter City.

"Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" Red ordered as Victreebel fired Razor Leaf right at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Arcanine fired right through Victreebel's Razor Leaf and hit the flycatcher Pokémon right the spot. "Now use Flame Charge!" Arcanine stomped his front legs and charged right at Victreebel. The plant-like Pokémon didn't have time to react as Arcanine landed a Super-effective hit knocking out Victreebel.

Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock were amazed by how Sora's Arcanine knocked out Red's Victreebel with a strong attack. Kairi, and the Alolan nine were amazed how Arcanine's attacks became powerful after evolving. Red calls his Victreebel back inside his Pokéball and pulls out another.

"That was great, Sora! Now here's my next one! Poliwrath! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a powerful Poliwrath. Poliwrath flexes upon entry.

"Okay, Arcanine, come on back," Sora calls Arcanine back and pulls out a regular Pokéball and threw it. "Primarina! Go!" The Pokéball opens as it lets out the soloist Pokémon. Misty's eyes sparkled at the sight of Sora's Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh! Such a beautiful Pokémon! I want one of those!" Misty said.

"Toge, Togepi," Misty's Togepi chirped.

"Sora's Brionne must have evolved since our last battle," Ash said.

"Primarina has the edge against that Poliwrath since she's also a Fairy Type," Hapu said.

"That can be true on Sora's part; but that Poliwrath dosen't look easily intimidated," Illima said.

"It sure dosen't," Sophocles said.

"You can have the first move, Sora," Red said to his opponent.

"Thanks for the edge! Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered as Primarina sends Sparkling Aria right at Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, dodge it!" Red called out as Poliwrath jumps out of the way before the attack could hit. "Now use Body Slam!" Poliwrath dove down right at Primarina.

"Now fire Ice Beam!" Primarina fired Ice Beam only to make Poliwrath dodge the attack.

"Now use Poison Jab!" Poliwrath fires its fist right at Primarina causing heavy damage. "Now finish up with Seismic Toss!" Poliwrath grabs Primarina and gave Primarina a good throw on the ground knocking her out. Sora was shocked by Primarina's loss. He calls Primarina back to her Pokéball and pulls out another one.

"Okay, Dartrix! Go!" Sora lets out his Dartrix as he threw his Pokéball. "Start up with Razor Leaf!" Dartrix fired Razor Leaf right at Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, dodge!" Red called out as Poliwrath dodged the attack. "Now use Poison Jab!" Poliwrath launched Poison Jab right at Dartrix, hitting him good. Dartrix was hit pretty hard. Dartrix started tto evolve. Sora's friends were amazed at Dartrix's evolving. The otherworldly Pokémon trainers were also amazed. Dartrix was now a Decidueye.

"Wow! Decidueye! You evolved!" Sora exclaimed in excitement. "So that you don't any ideas about withdrawing Poliwrath; Spirit Shackle!" Decidueye took out an arrow from his wing and fired right at Poliwrath. Blue-fire like energy hits Poliwrath.

"Oh no!" Red gasped as he couldn't call Poliwrath back inside. "Now combine Razor Leaf with Ominous Wind!" Decidueye flapped his wings as the two attacks combined and gave the tadpole Pokémon such heavy damage. Poliwrath was knocked out. "Come back, Poliwrath." Red called Poliwrath back. "Gotta admit, Sora. Your Dartrix evolving took me by surprise. So here's what's next; Snorlax! Go!" He threw an Ultra Ball letting out his Snorlax. Sora called back Decidueye and pulled out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Incineroar! Go!" As the Pokéball opens, Incineroar lets out a mighty roar upon entery.

"Snorlax! Use Earthquake!" Red as Snorlax stomps on the ground.

"Dodge and use Fire Fang!" Incineroar jumps in the air and bites on Snorlax's arm with his jaws emitting fire. "Now hit it with Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar's hands emitted yellow-orange fire and performs Darkest Lariat on Snorlax.

"Snorlax! Use Hyper Beam!" Red ordered as Snorlax fires a powerful beam right at Incineroar.

"Use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered as Incineroar fires Flamethrower from his belt. The two attacks collides with one another. The clash results into an explosion knocking both Pokémon out. Red and Sora calls their fallen Pokémon back. "I can easily see why you're the champ back home, Red."

"I worked hard and battled honorably. And I can easily see you're doing the same," Red said pulling out another Pokéball. "Now go, Raichu!" Red threw his Pokéball letting out a Raichu.

"Okay, Decidueye! Back to action!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Decidueye. "Use Spirit Shackle!" Decidueye fired an arrow and it lets out a blue fire-like energy. "Come at Raichu with Leaf Blade!" Decidueye charges at Raichu with his wing glowing emerald green.

"Dodge it and use Volt Tackle!" Red ordered as Raichu charges at Decidueye with an electrifying tackle. Once the attack landed a hit, Decidueye became paralyzed. Raichu got hit with a recoil.

"That can't be good!" Sora exclaimed.

"Now use use Thunder!" Red called out as Raichu let out a powerful bolt of lightning right at Decidueye. "Finish it with Thunder Punch!" Raichu landed one last punch on the owl Pokémon knocking him out. Kairi and the Alolan nine were amazed by Red's performance as a Pokémon trainer. Sora calls Decidueye back and pulls out his Safari Ball.

"Back to action, Arcanine!" Sora said as he threw it. "Okay Arcanine! Flame Charge!" Arcanine charged right at Raichu with his body covered in flames.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Red ordered as Raichu charged at Arcanine with his electric tackle. The two attacks creates an explosion making them both skid back. "Now use Thunder Punch!"

"Fire Fang!" Sora called out. Arcanine charged at Raichu while Raichu did the same with Arcanine. Arcanine got a bite on Raichu's tail and Raichu landed a punch on Arcanine. "Extreme Speed!" Arcanine landed a strong speed attack not giving Pikachu's evolved form enough time to react. Raichu rolls back and quickly gets back up. Both Pokémon started panting due to the amount of attacks they were using. "Fire Fang again!"

"Thunder Punch again!" Red called out as the two Pokémon collided with each other. It resulted in an explosion. Ash, Misty, Brock, Blue, Green, Kairi, and the Alolan nine waited for the smoke to clear. They saw both of their Pokémon knocked out, so Sora and Red called them back.

"That was amazing. This battle has gotten so intense!" Lana said.

"It sure did," Ash said. "Both of them is giving it their all."

"Yeah, Red has one Pokémon left while Sora still has two," Blue said. "I can admit I had underestimated Sora."

"I knew he had potential when I first saw him," Green said. Red took out his last Pokéball and nodded.

"You know I can always count on you. Go! Charizard!" Red threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard.

"Charizard, huh? I've got just the Pokémon for that! Wartortle! Go!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Wartortle. "Aqua Tail!" Wartortle swung at Charizard with his aquatic tail.

"Dodge and use Mega Punch!" Red ordered as Charizard stepped out of the way before the attack landed. Charizard gave Wartortle a powerful punch on the side. "Now use Fire Blast!" Charizard fired Fire Blast right at Sora's Wartortle.

"Wartortle! Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Sora called out to Wartortle, but it was too late. The attack landed and it knocked out Wartortle. "Return, Wartortle!" Sora calls Wartortle back to his Pokéball.

Both trainers had one Pokémon each; Red had his Charizard while Sora has his Pikachu. Pokémon and trainers look into each other like two cowboys in the old west waiting for one to make a move.

The group watched on as they could see sparks fly just like when Sora and Ash battled with each other. Both trainers started to let out a little sweat. Ash's Pikachu even watched hoping for Sora's Pikachu to win; Ash's Pikachu had respected Sora's Pikachu from the battle.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu hurled a ball of electricity right at Charizard.

"Dodge and use Mega Punch!" Red called out as Charizard launched a Mega Punch to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Sora called out as Charizard's punch had missed. Charizard tries again and again, but it didn't land a hit due to Pikachu's speed.

"Use Mega Kick!" Red called out as Charizard threw a pretty powerful kick, hitting Pikachu hard. Charizard then became paralyzed due to Pikachu's Static ability.

"Things are starting to heat up," Kiawe said.

"I think you're right, Kiawe. Pikachu does the advantage since Charizard is a Flying Type; but I wouldn't count out Charizard's power just yet," Brock said.

"I sure wouldn't. He took out my Blastoise with his Charizard," Blue remembered. "I guess you can say I can expect no less from Red since his Charmander was his first Pokémon."

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Red called out as Charizard fired Flamethrower right at Pikachu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out as Charizard's attack had missed. Charizard tried again, but missed due to Pikachu's speed. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired right at Charizard giving the flame Pokémon some heavy damage.

"Mega Kick!" Red called out as Charizard tried to give Pikachu a good kick.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sora called out as Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's leg and gave it a hit on the head.

"Use Fire Blast!" Red called out as Charizard fired its Fire Blast attack. The attack was coming fast, so Pikachu didn't have time to think; but as luck would have it, he remembered a trick he used against Lt. Surge's Raichu. So he jumped using his tail as an extra boost.

Pikachu flipped over the Fire Blast and landed right on Charizard's face. Charizard tries to shake Pikachu off, but he just kept holding on. Kairi then started to smile at the sight. Ash was doing the same thing.

"That's great, Pikachu! Now give it a very good Thunderbolt attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu gave Charizard an epic electrical shock causing it to scream. Pikachu jumps off and land on his feet. Pikachu and Charizard looked at each other panting. Ash, Misty, Brock, Blue, Green, Kairi, and the Alolan nine wondered if they could keep going or they would both fall in exhaustion. They knew it could go either way for them. Charizard gave Pikachu a grin before it falls to the ground.

"Charizard!" Red exclaimed running to his partner. "Are you okay?" Charizard gave its trainer a nod. "That's good to know. You gave it everything you had! And the same for the rest of the team." Red pulls out his Pokéball and calls Charizard back inside. "You should rest up. You've earned it."

"I don't believe what I had just seen!" Blue gasped. "The Pokémon League Champion from our world had just lost!"

"I can't either, Blue. But, I have to admit it was an intense battle," Green said.

"Told you he was an awesome trainer," Ash said.

"You should did. I can tell you had a great time watching those two go at it," Misty said.

"I think we all did," Brock added.

"Well it's not a surprise to me, anyway," Kairi said. "Even if Sora had lost, he will still be number one to me." With the battle over, Red walks over to Sora and shook his hand.

"That was an awesome battle, Sora. You reminded me of myself when I was just starting out," Red said. "I gotta admit, I had a blast battling you."

"Thanks Red. I had fun battling you too," Sora said with a smile.

"Say Sora. You don't mind if I have a look at your Pokédex, do you?" Red asked making Sora confused.

"I don't mind, why?" Sora questioned taking out his Pokédex.

"Just wanna try something," Red said when Sora handed him his Pokédex. Red made a few modifications to his Pokédex and hands it back to him. "There. Here you go."

"What did you do?" Sora asked curiously.

"I just added some data into your Pokédex. It'll have intel on some Pokémon not listed in the database," Red explained. "Try looking up a couple on it. There's also one that's not listed in the Pokédex in this world."

"Um, thanks?" Sora said letting it sink in. A few minutes later, Red had put his black cloak back on as he and the other otherworldly Pokémon trainers continued their search for Salnius. Sora and his friends came to see them off. "You guys sure you don't want to stick around for dinner? Kairi is a very gifted cook." Kairi blused at the complement.

"It's kind of you to offer, but we should get going. It will only be a matter of time before Salnius makes contact with the Shadow Empire to invade," Red said.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Sora asked.

"No, Sora. It's too dangerous. You need to leave this to us," Red said. "We told you too much anyway."

"I guess you're right. Just give that guy and his empire what for when you find him," Sora said.

"We can do that," Blue said.

The six trainers placed their hoods back on and waved goodbye to Sora and his friends. Sora did want to help save his world from the threats of King Grevil and his Shadow Empire, but he had to focus on winning his seventh Gym Badge for right now. Sora knew it was a only a matter of time before Red and the others will need their help.

Elsewhere, in the cave Salnius has recovered more so as his muscles has increased since then.

"My recovery may have gone down smoothly, but still not strong enough. I will need a little more time to recover at full strength. Only then will I bring the Shadow Empire to this world and countless others. Darkness shall thrive, while light shall fade."

It's only a matter of time before Salnius is fully recovered and his plans for Sora's world as well as Red's and Ash's worlds. Will they fall like dominoes? Just keep reading and find out.


	59. Beach Blank-out!

**Episode 59: Beach Blank-out**

Several days has passed since the battle with Red and learning of the multiverse. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made it back to Porta Vista beach. They were all happy to make it there since their last visit.

Sora and his friends made a pretty good stop at his relatives house and gave a few knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Ventus called from the inside. Ven answered the door and his face lit up with excitement. "Sora! Kairi! And the rest!"

"Hey Ven!" Sora said giving his younger cousin a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Me too! It feels like forever!" Ven said hugging his cousin back.

"You've gotten a little taller since we last saw you, Ven," Lillie said.

"But you're as energetic as ever," Kiawe said.

"And how are Terra and Aqua doing?" Lana asked.

"Why don't you ask us yourselves?" Terra called out from behind. The group turned to see Terra, Aqua, and Cattleya return home with some grocery bags.

"Hey you guys! Hey Aunt Cattleya," Sora smiled.

"It's very good to see you again, Sora!" Aqua smiled. "And you too Kairi!"

"I was going to say the same for you, Aqua," Kairi said.

"Togepi!"

"Well I can see all of you are doing wonderfully," Cattleya said. "But we should talk more inside." Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all went inside the house and they shared tales about their journey since they last came. Sora had shared that he had won six badges in total and what Pokémon he caught along the way; Ven mentioned he had already met his Muk. And the fact that he and Kairi are now an official couple. Also the addition of Togepi. Cattleya was crying with pride as she knew her nephew had finally taken that first step and is now in a relationship with Kairi. "Oh, my little Sora! I am so happy for you!" Cattleya hugged her nephew tight. Terra and Aqua were so happy for Sora and Kairi as well.

"You two make a very good pair," Aqua said.

"You sure do," Terra added. "We knew that fact the minute we met you guys."

"Thanks," Sora said smiling.

"Also I would like to say, Togepi is so adorable. May I hold him?" Aqua asked.

"I don't see why not," Kairi said. She handed Togepi to the bluenette.

"Hiya little cutie," Aqua cooed. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Pi! Toge, Toge!"

"You have yourself such a darling little Pokémon, Kairi," Cattleya said.

"Well, all of us were supposed to witness the hatching, but we missed it," Sophocles groaned.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Togepi just couldn't wait to get out of that egg," Kairi said. Ventus took a look at the Togepi in Aqua's arms.

"I wonder if Togepi is ticklish. Only one way tto find out. Tickle-tickle-tickle!" Ventus started tickling Togepi's feet. Togepi started laughing as he squirming in Aqua's arms.

"Pi! Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

"Did you like that, Togepi?" Ventus asked. He held the baby Pokémon in the air. Togepi was laughing as he was having fun with Sora's cousin.

"So how's Uncle Danny and the diner since we last came here?" Sora asked.

"Things have been great since you and your wonderful friends came here last time. In fact, when we saw you compete in the P-1 Grand Prix on the television, your uncle had a Sora's Primeape special when you won," Cattleya explained. "The way you handled your Primeape was amazing." Sora chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He could tell how proud they were of him. "I'm sure you would need some training for your upcoming Gym battle."

"You know, Aunt Cattleya? That's not a bad idea. I just need to choose which Pokémon to use," Sora said taking out his Pokédex figuring out which Pokémon to use. Sora looked very carefully as he had exchanged Decidueye, Incineroar, and Arcanine for Lycanroc, Rhyhorn, and Lapras. He had thoughts about using Psyduck, but he knew relying too heavily on his headaches was a no go since he knew Psyduck will probably be knocked out in a heartbeat. But he also thought of Sandslash, but he decided to go with Rhyhorn since Sora hadn't used him yet.

Sora, Pikachu, and Ventus had stepped out to get some training done, but they figured they should pay Danny a visit at the diner. It didn't take long before the boys reached the diner, when Big Earl popped his head out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Sora!" Big Earl came out of the kitchen and grabbed him in his arms and gave him a big bear hug. "Always good to see you!" Candy smiled as she rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"No matter how big that boy grows, Big Earl will always fit him in his arms," Candy said. She turned to the customer she's attending to and he stares at the sight. "Don't worry, Big Earl is always like that when the manager's nephew drops by."

"That kid is the manager's nephew?" The customer asked. Candy nodded to confirm it. A few moments later, Danny comes out of his office and he spots Sora in Big Earl's arms.

"Sora?! Is that you?!" Danny asked in surprise.

"Hey Uncle Danny," Sora wheezed. "Long-time no see. Big Earl. I need to breathe."

"You better let go of him before you pop his skeleton out of his body," Danny joked. Big Earl lets go of Sora and rubs his head.

"Sorry for putting the squeeze on you like that. Just happy to see you," Big Earl said.

"Not a problem," Sora said. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Anyway, I'll let you talk with your uncle while I cook. Just give a holler when you're hungry, okay?" Big Earl asked before he returned to the kitchen.

Once Big Earl went back to work, Sora and Ventus spoke with Danny.

"How is your journey coming along?" Danny asked.

"It's coming around great! I won two additional Badges since the last visit. I also caught some more Pokémon along the way and some of the ones I already caught had evolved. And also..." Sora paused as he took a deep breath. "Kairi and I are a couple now." Sora smiled as Danny was starting to smile and he gave his nephew a tight hug. It wasn't as tight as Big Earl's but still tight.

"I'm so proud of you, Sora! You and Kairi are officially together!" Danny said feeling so very happy. "How and when it happened?!"

"Just a few months ago," Sora said. "And we just told each other about our feelings."

"So where is she now? And your other friends too?" Danny asked.

"They're at the house right now," Ventus answered for his cousin. "Mom, Terra, and Aqua are with them right now."

"I needed someplace to train for my Gym battle on Cinnabar Island so I thought I could do some training before we head there. But I decided to surprise you with a visit, and that's where Big Earl came in," Sora explained.

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing well for yourself, Sora. You came from such a long way since you started your journey. I'm so very proud of your progress," Danny said smiling. He rubbed his nephews head. Sora and Ven stepped out so that Sora could get started training for his Gym battle.

The two boys walked by the beach when a woman in a green bikini approached them when she spotted Pikachu on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey there! You with the Pikachu! You a Pokémon trainer?" The woman asked.

"So what if I am?" Sora questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm challenging you into a three-on-three battle," the woman said pulling out a Pokéball from purse. "A battle I'm going to win!"

"You sure you'll live up to that?" Sora asked.

"You'll see! Dewpider! Go!" The woman threw her Pokéball letting out a green spider-like Pokémon. It has a water bubble covering its head which is bound by three green projections. Its body is mostly light-green in color except for its abdomen, which is dark-gray in color. It has a large dark-gray face, with two blue spikes on its forehead and a yellow mouth. Its wide eyes are blue and oval-shaped. It has a small stinger on the bottom of its abdomen. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Bug**

 **It crawls onto the land in search of food. Its water bubble allows it to breathe and protects its soft head.** **When it comes across enemies or potential prey, this Pokémon smashes its water-bubble-covered head into them.**

"Well, lets give you a chance for your feet to get wet," Sora said pulling out a Safari Ball. "Go Rhyhorn!" Sora threw his Safari Ball and it lets out his Rhyhorn.

"Cool! A Rhyhorn! And a big one too!" Ventus exclaimed. "But doesn't Rhyhorn have a disadvantage because it's a Ground Type and a Rock Type?"

"Yeah. But so does Dewpider because it's a Bug Type Pokémon," Sora said to his cousin. "Ready when you are!"

"Great! And thanks for making it easy for me," the woman said. "Dewpider, Bubble Beam!" Dewpider fired Bubble Beam from the water bubble on its head.

"Rhyhorn! Protect!" Sora ordered as Rhyhorn forms a protective shield around him. "Now use Horn Drill!" Rhyhorn rushed towards Dewpider with his horn spinning like a drill. The attack hits instantly knocking out the opposing Pokémon. "Great job, Rhyhorn!" Sora's opponent calls her Dewpider back inside not happy about the result.

"Dammit! I was hoping for an easy win! Okay, try this one! Seadra! Go!" She took out a Dive Ball and threw it to let out a seahorse-like Pokémon similar to Horsea, but a little larger and more scaley, especially on its white belly. It also has sharp fins on the side and has sharp spikes at the head.

"A Seadra, huh?" Sora took out his Pokédex once again.

 **Seadra, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Horsea**

 **Type: Water**

 **Seadra generates whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This Pokémon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole.**

"Well it definitely looks like a Dragon Type; but it's not," Sora said pulling his Safari Ball back out. "Come back, Rhyhorn!" He puts his Safari away and looks at Pikachu. "You're up, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Don't think it's going to be an easy win like with my Dewpider! My Seadra is tougher than nails!" The woman said.

"I don't doubt that. Pikachu, start up with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Seadra.

"Dodge and use Dragon Dance!" The woman ordered as Seadra dodges Pikachu's attack and performed a dance surrounded by purple energy. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Seadra fires Dragon Pulse right at the yellow mouse Pokémon with a dragon-like aura.

"Dodge and fire Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it towards Seadra. Seadra manages to dodge the attack. Pikachu kept firing Electro Ball. It proved hard to land a hit since Dragon Dance increases speed and power.

"Great Job, Seadra! Now use Surf!" The woman ordered as Seadra forms some water from the ocean and it comes straight to Pikachu. Pikachu got hit by the attack pretty bad. "Dragon Pulse again!" Seadra fires Dragon Pulse again heading to Pikachu.

"Come on, Pikachu! You can do it!" Ventus called out.

"Ven's right! You can! Cut the Dragon Pulse with your Iron Tail!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail cutting the attack like a butter knife through butter. Seadra and its trainer was quite shocked at the sight.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right on the wet sand giving the seahorse Pokémon a pretty bad shock. Seadra was knocked out good. "That's the way!"

"I knew you could do it, Pikachu!" Ventus beamed.

The woman called her Seadra back inside. She put her Dive Ball back in her purse and pulls out a regular Pokéball.

"Try this one for size! Gyarados! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Gyarados with a scar on the right eye.

"Pikachu, come on back!" Sora said as Pikachu returns to Sora's side. He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Wartortle! Go for it!" The Pokéball opens and it lets out Wartortle.

"Wow! Your Squirtle evolved! Did Bulbasaur and Charmander evolve too? Ventus asked.

"They did. All the way to Venusaur and Charizard. I'll share the story later. Okay Wartortle! Start things up with Aqua Jet!" Wartortle launched himself right the atrocious Pokémon. "Now fire Water Gun!" Wartortle! shot a powerful Water Gun right at Gyarados.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!" The woman ordered as Gyarados fired Flamethrower to counter Wartortle's Water Gun and the two attacks creates steam. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados leaned forward with its fangs emitting ice.

"Wartortle! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out as Gyarados struck the ground instead.

"Don't let it get away! Flamethrower again!" The woman ordered as the atrocious Pokémon fired Flamethrower as Wartortle ran. Now use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired a powerful water attack at the turtle Pokémon.

"Wartortle! Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Wartortle used Aqua Jet to narrowly avoid Gyarados's Hydro Pump. Wartortle guided himself towards Gyarados landing a strong hit. With that done, Gyarados was down, but not out. Gyarados's trainer had to make her last hit count.

"Okay, Gyarados! Use Dragon Pulse!" The woman ordered as Gyarados fired Dragon Pulse right at Wartortle.

"Wartortle! Move out of the way! Hurry!" Sora called out as Wartortle ran only to barely get hit from behind. Wartortle landed on his belly.

"Wartortle! Get up!" Ventus called out. "You can beat it!"

"Come on, Wartortle! You can pull through for me! I know you can do it!" Sora shouted. Wartortle started to stand up when Wartortle gave a loud shout as he started to evolve catching Sora, Ventus, and Pikachu by surprise. Sora's opponent was also shocked at the sight. Wartortle has evolved into a Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise shouted as he brought out the cannons in his shell.

"That is so cool! Wartortle had just evolved into a Blastoise!" Ventus shouted. "Way to go!"

"Way to go is right," Sora agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu chipped in.

"That could mean Blastoise had learned something new; and I know which one it is! Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fired Hydro Pump right at Gyarados. The atrocious Pokémon had taken a pretty bad hit and was knocked out instantly. The woman was apparently stunned by her Gyarados's defeat. She fell on her knees.

"I don't believe it... I just lost to some kid," she said in shock. She called her Gyarados back and stood up and walked over to Sora shaking his hand. "Not a bad battle, kid. You're pretty good handling your Pokémon."

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself," Sora said. She went off to change into her regular clothes. Sora and Ventus looked up tonthe newly evolved Blastoise. "I knew you were gonna evolve sooner or later!"

"You were pretty awesome the way you battled that Gyarados!" Ventus added making Blastoise blush.

"Come on! Let's get some training done!" Sora said calling Blastoise back inside. Once Sora, Ventus, and Pikachu got the right spot; Sora called out Blastoise, Primarina, Lycanroc, Rhyhorn, and Lapras. "Okay, you guys! You all have been chosen carefully for the upcoming Gym battle since the Gym Leader on Cinnabar Island will be using Fire Type Pokémon. So Water, Rock, and Ground are my best bet. Blastoise why don't you practice with your Hydro Pump while Primarina will practice with Sparkling Aria. Lycanroc and Rhyhorn will practice Rock Slide, and Lapras will try practicing with Surf!" The five Pokémon did exactly that as they practiced for the upcoming Gym battle. As they trained Blastoise had learned to use Flash Cannon and Rhyhorn had learned to use Earth Power.

Sora trained his Pokémon for a couple of hours and took a break between times making sure he doesn't tire them out. Ventus watched his cousin train his Pokémon and smiled at the sight. Ventus remembered when he didn't just meet Muk, but Sora's other Pokémon as well. Once they had all the training they returned to the house only to find their family and friends waiting for them to come back.

"Hey, Sora! Your girlfriend was just sharing some tales about your journey," Danny said with a smile.

The two boys joined in on the get-together and they ate and shared stories. The group stayed for the night to rest up. As morning came, Ventus wanted to come with Sora on his journey to see Sora battle with for his seventh Badge right up to the Pokémon League.

"Can I go with you, Sora? I wanna see you battle and enter the Pokémon League! Please?" Ventus begged.

"I don't know. What would you two say on the matter?" Sora turned to his aunt and uncle chuckling.

"I think we can allow Ventus to go with you and your friends," Cattleya said.

"But only if Terra and Aqua go with you as well," Danny said.

"We can ask our parents for that," Terra said.

"And we should keep an eye on Ven out there," Aqua added.

"It's not an excuse to spend more time with Togepi is it, Aqua?" Terra teased. Aqua's face turned red in embarrassment.

"N-no! It isn't that at all! It's what I said!" Aqua lied.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew it because Aqua wanted to spend time with Kairi's Pokémon. But at the same time they all wanted to witness a Sora's battling skills like with Mad Ivan, Sophocles, and Hapu.

Terra and Aqua were granted permission to accompany Sora and his friends to Cinnabar Island right up to the Pokémon League. Big Earl has a brother who happens to live in Porta Vista and he has a boat that can take them to Cinnabar Island in a matter of hours. The boat's captain, Big Carl is a spitting image of Big Earl.

"Ah, Ventus! Look at you! I haven't seen you in two years! You're growing like a weed!" Big Carl said.

"Thanks Big Carl!" Ventus said with a smile.

"Think you can take us to Cinnabar Island?" Sora asked Big Earl's brother.

"Sure I can. Anything for my brother. We're ready to shove off whenever you are," Big Carl said. The group all boarded the boat as it began to set course to Cinnabar Island. As the boat has set sail, they were unaware of the Magikarp submarine underwater as Team Rocket paddles after them.

"At last we found them!" Jessie said looking through the periscope. "And Pikachu is right up for grabs!"

"But why do we have to keep peddling like this?!" James panted. "I'm getting tired from the peddling!"

"If only you can tired from flapping your gums," Meowth muttered.

"Stop complaining! We have to go after them!" Jessie said.

"Aye, aye!" James and Meowth said as they kept peddling. They peddled and peddled until they felt the submarine stop.

"Huh? What gives?! Why isn't this hunk of junk moving?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We're trying to move it!" James groaned.

"But something is keeping us from moving! I think we're stuck!" Meowth also groaned. Meowth was right because tthe submarine was stuck between two big rocks. The submarine struggled to get loose. One careless thrust resulted in creating a big hole on the side and water started pouring in. "Oh crap! We're gonna drown!"

"This is all your fault!" Jessie roared.

"How the hell is it my fault?! This stupid submarine routine was all your idea!" James barked at her.

Team Rocket gets sucked out of the submarine only to intercept a school of tuna swimming by. Team Rocket along with the fish get caught in the net coming down and they get pulled up. Up above are two sailors on the ship. One was wearing a blue jacket with a blue sailor's cap a white beard smoking a pipe and the other was young and is currently on the controls. The younger sailor moved their catch on the deck and lets them out. Team Rocket gasps for air while Meowth has a tuna in his mouth. He takes the fish out of his mouth.

"How is it that I feel like a catfish?" Meowth muttered noticing the sailors in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing on me ship?" The captain asked.

"Well..." James started. Before they could fully explain themselves, they ended up swabbing the decks. "Well this blows."

"Just like that stupid get rich idea with that Magikarp several days ago! That con man took all our money and we took a worthless fish!" Jessie barked at James.

"Quiet down there! The sailor shouted. "More swabbing and less speaking!"

If you're wondering what ever happened with that Magikarp James had, it turns out they kept that thing for days, but it did was flop around until James stupidly kicked the fish Pokémon making it evolve. The newly evolved Gyarados attacked them sending them flying once more.

"Yes sir!" Team Rocket said.

"Put your backs into it you lazy sea slugs! I want that floor clean enough to eat off of! Move it! Move it! Move it!" The sailor shouted to them.

Meanwhile over to the ship with Sora and his friends. It was now nighttime and the moon was out. Sora and Kairi were gazing the moonlight as Sora placed his arm around his girlfriend.

"It's really nice isn't it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it is," Sora said smiling. "Just witnessing the night sky is a very nice setting." Kairi giggled.

"A very romantic one. It's nice to be able to spend a little time together," Kairi said.

"It sure is," Sora smiled as he and Kairi shared a kiss together. Ventus came on deck only to blush at the sight of his cousin and his girlfriend kissing. His red turned as red as a tomato and headed back down. Aqua was playing with Togepi for a bit and Terra was sitting there reading a book. He looked to Ventus noticing his face was red.

"Hey Ven. You oka-" Terra started before Ventus cut him off.

"NOTHING!" Ventus quickly answered.

Terra blinked twice when he heard that. Sora and Kairi came back down to rejoin their friends. It didn't take long before they eventually reached Cinnabar Island. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua made their way to the local Pokémon Center for the night. Ventus was excited to see the Pokémon that were present, but Aqua had to keep Ven from exploding. They all went into a available room, while some slept in the few bunk beds while others slept on the floor.

Sora and Ventus couldn't sleep. They both got up to get something to lull them back to sleep.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Sora asked his cousin.

"Y-yeah," Ventus admitted blushing when he saw him and Kairi kissing.

"What's on your mind?" Sora asked.

"Well, for one thing, I'm really stoked to watching you battle," Ventus said. "The way you battled the other day, I was so at the edge of my seat; I mean if I was sitting down. But I feel kinda nervous since this Gym Leader here on the island is pretty tough."

"Well, to be honest. I wasn't sure if I was going to win my first Gym battle," Sora admitted.

"Really?" Ventus asked surprised.

"I kid you not. My nerves are as cold as a stone in the night's air at the thought of losing. Brock was tough as a rock when we battled. I managed to come through and win the Boulder Badge," Sora said. "But that was because of the advice I got from his dad. Also, I'm not sure if I can win even with my Pokémon with an advantage over Fire Types."

"But you trained hard to make it happen. I know you can win," Ventus said.

"Well, yeah. But the Gym Leader won't pull any punches with me. Koga and Sabrina didn't when I battled them. When you do become a Pokémon trainer, don't expect them to go easy on you," Sora said.

"Right," Ventus nodded. "Win or lose, you'll always be number to me!" Sora chuckled.

"Kairi says the exact same thing," Sora said.

"Yeah. Also, I kinda saw you and Kairi kiss each other on the lips," Ventus said making Sora blush. "It's kinda like how my mom and dad kiss each other."

"Couples kiss each other all the time, you know," Sora said.

"Yeah. I should tell you to get a room like I do them," Ventus joked making Sora chuckle.

Sora and Ventus got a drink a cold drink and returned to their room to sleep. They both drifted off into sleep, until Ventus woke Sora up just to use the bathroom. The group woke up as Sora went to retrieve his Pokémon. The group all stepped out for Sora's Gym battle.

Will Sora emerge victorious or will he be burned to a crisp. Just wait and see what happens next.


	60. Red Hot Battle

**Episode 60: Red Hot Battle**

Sora and his friends had left the Cinnabar Island Pokémon Center and began their search for the Cinnabar Island Gym; and at the same time, do a little sight seeing as well.

"It's actually a very nice place," Aqua said.

"Yeah it is," Kiawe said. "I heard some talk about the volcano of Cinnabar Island being an active volcano even up to this date."

"You're right about that, Kiawe. The island's volcano has been a popular tourst attraction for many years," Terra said.

"So what's the 411 on the Gym Leader here?" Sora asked.

"If I remember right, I think his name is Blaine; not only he's the local Gym Leader, but he's also a scientist," Terra explained. "They say he is known as the Hotheaded Quiz Master."

"That sounds appropriate," Illima said.

"It is when he tests out his challenger's knowledge on their journey," Aqua said.

"Sounds like you won't be to take him as easy as you thought," Mallow said.

"I guess you're right," Sora said. "But I won't let that stop me; not after coming this far! My hard work will pay off!"

"That's the way, Sora!" Lana said.

"You have a series of battles behind you to prove that!" Hapu said.

"I know you can pull through when you put your head in the game," Kiawe said.

"Yeah. You're right," Sora said. "Let's go." Sora and his friends made their way to the Cinnabar Island Gym; but there was something up. "What do you mean the Gym Leader isn't here? Where could he be?"

"He's over at the laboratory. He said he was meeting with an old friend there. You might find him there," the Gym staff member said. "The lab should be down there." He points to his right.

"Thanks for the info," Sora said as he and his friends set off to find the lab and challenge Blaine for the battle he came for.

As the group were making their way to the local lab, they were unaware of a certain pink Pokémon with a microphone following them.

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly, Jiggly, Jiggly, Jigglypuff!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked around trying to find the lab Blaine had went to.

Over to the local laboratory, there happens to be a bald-headed elderly man with a white mustache wearing a black shirt under a white lab coat, a red tie with an orange tip resembling fire, brown pants, and black shoes. He and some other scientists have gathered some fossilized Pokémon fossils, a Kabuto, a couple of Omanyte, an Omastar, and a Kabutops.

Along with him is Mr. Fuji who had came to Cinnabar Island for a visit. The old scientist turned to see the visitor and smiled.

"Fuji, old friend! It's been a long time!" The scientist said smiling.

"Too long, Blaine! I can see that you're never too busy being a scientist as well as a Gym Leader," Mr. Fuji said.

"And I can see being a Pokémon caretaker isn't too much trouble for you, Fuji. In fact, I'm glad you came here for a visit! Because I made a device that can resurrect prehistoric Pokémon!" Blaine said. "Just imagine! Prehistoric Pokémon living in our world once again!"

"That is a sight to beheld, Blaine. Is this why you called me over?" Mr. Fuji asked. Blaine paused and looked at his friend.

"Not really. There is a reason why I did call you here; but we can't talk here. Let's go somewhere a little more private," Blaine said. Mr. Fuji nodded as he understood what he meant. Blaine and Mr. Fuji had left the restoration lab and headed into a private room making sure no one was listening or spying on them.

"What could be so important that it had to be in person? You never do so without a reason," Mr. Fuji pointed out.

"You heard the rumors didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"What rumors? What are you talking about?" Mr. Fuji asked back.

"You remember about our little project, right?" Blaine questioned. Mr. Fuji was about ask what he meant when it suddenly hit him. Mr. Fuji gasped at the thought. "Yeah. That project."

Mr. Fuji sighed, "You don't supposed it could be still alive, do you? Even after all these years?!"

"I don't want to believe it either, Fuji; but I'm afraid there's no other Pokémon that matches the general description," Blaine said pulling put an old folder and opens it to reveal some paperwork. One has a design of a a bipedal feline-like Pokémon. It is human-like in appearance it has a large tail and three fingers on each hand.

"Mewtwo," Blaine and Mr. Fuji both said at once.

They both remembered when they began creating this Pokémon. They had dreamed of creating a Pokémon that seem to be sentient and intelligent. To do so, they came across a temple of in a deep jungle in which paid tribute to a small cat-like Pokémon with a long thin tail and three toes on each foot. It also has three fingers on each hand. They had come across a small eyelash and they used it to create a brand new Pokémon from this Pokémon's DNA.

"Who would have thought it could have such consequences?" Mr. Fuji sighed.

"That wasn't your fault, Fuji. I was the one who pushed you into it. When we modified Mew's DNA, it made Mewtwo into the Pokémon it is now," Blaine said.

"I know. But still, it was a mistake we should have never have made," Mr. Fuji said.

(Flashback, twenty years ago)

In a laboratory, Mewtwo who is white in appearance and has a purple tail is seen in an inner tube. Mr. Fuji and Blaine were younger in those those days. By that time, Blaine was losing his hair and Mr. Fuji's hair was graying.

"Dr. Fuji! Dr. Blaine! Look at this!" A female scientist called out.

"What is it?" Dr. Fuji asked.

"Its brainwaves are become rapidly active!" The scientist said. The scientists began to some scanning on Mewtwo when the Pokémon used its Psychic powers to break itself out.

"Oh no, it's loose! Get the restraints!" Another scientist called out.

"No!" Dr. Fuji said. "I want to see its Psychic powers."

"Psychic... powers?" Mewtwo asked in a male voice.

"Yes. My name is Fuji, and I am the one who have given you life. You are a creature called a Pokémon. And that Pokémon there on the wall is Mew; the rarest of all Pokémon. And its DNA was used to create you: Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? Am I just a copy? Just a new shadow?" Mewtwo asked.

"Your intelligence is astounding. You are able to understand human speech. But further testing is required to see how intelligent you are," Dr. Fuji said. Blaine takes out some cards to test its intellect.

"Now, Mewtwo. Can you tell me what this is?" Blaine asked holding a card with a blue circle.

"A circle," Mewtwo answered. Blaine smiles as he puts the card on the back of the others.

"Very good. Now can you tell me what this is?" Blaine holds up a card with a yellow star.

"A star," Mewtwo answered and Blaine smiled some more.

"That's very good! Very, very good!" Blaine beamed. Over the course of a few days, Mewtwo was able to get simple things down from shapes to mathematics, science, history, and so on. It turns out Mewtwo was even more intelligent than expected. But for some reason, Mewtwo began to some signs of aggression and lashed out at the scientists. Mr. Fuji and Blaine were the only ones who had survived and Mewtwo had escaped destroying the lab.

Neither of Blaine nor Mr. Fuji could understand why it lashed out the way it did. Could it be that they had neglected to give Mewtwo a compassionate heart like its original host or it was becoming too powerful and too dangerous to be handled.

"What have I done?! What have I done?! How could this have happened?! How could I have neglected that it lacked the simplest hint of compassion?!" Dr. Fuji exclaimed. Blaine went to his friend's side.

"Don't blame yourself, Fuji. It wasn't your fault! There was no way you could have known what would happen. There are things that cannot be controlled," Blaine said.

"I was a fool to think I could create such a Pokémon. Its powers had grown rapidly within the passing days. Mewtwo was a mistake I should never have attempted," Dr. Fuji said.

(Back to the present)

"Twenty years had passed since that horrifying experience. So many lives were lost on that eventful day," Mr. Fuji said.

"I understand your pain, Fuji. I would be lying if I said if didn't bother me as much," Blaine said.

"Where did the sighting take place?" Mr. Fuji asked.

"Rumors are flying that it was sighted at a cave just located in Cerulean City. There some talk about some trainers had made some attempts to catch Mewtwo, but none had succeeded. There's also talk that there are some other wild Pokémon that dwells there. I don't want to believe it, but I would have to say that Mewtwo may have been building an army throughout the years," Blaine said.

"And that was I was afraid of. It will only be a matter of time before Mewtwo makes its move against humanity," Mr. Fuji said in fear. Just when Blaine was about to comfort his friend, a teenage girl in a lab coat came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Blaine. I'm sorry for barging in without knocking, but it couldn't wait," the girl said.

"Don't worry about a thing. We were just catching up," Blaine spoke the half-truth, not wanting to reveal more. "So what is it?"

"Well, there's a kid here who said he's looking for you. He happens to be a Pokémon trainer. And he says he's challenging you to a Gym battle," the girl said.

"Well it looks like we'll have to talk more later, Fuji," Blaine said.

"It was nice chatting with you, Blaine. We could talk more after your battle," Mr. Fuji said.

"Well, can you tell me this kid's name?" Blaine asked the girl.

"He said his name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," the girl answered. "He's wearing some baggy clothing and has brown spikey hair and has a crown necklace. He also has a Pikachu with him."

"Did you say Sora Ketchum?" Mr. Fuji asked.

"Um, yes?" The girl answered.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were waiting in the lab's lobby for Blaine to make himself known when the girl led the two men to the kids waiting for them. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all recognized the man next to Blaine.

"Mr. Fuji?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all questioned.

"Pika?" Pikachu was just as confused.

"Hello there, kids! It's been so long," Mr. Fuji said smiling.

"What are you doing here on Cinnabar Island?" Lillie asked.

"Shouldn't you be in Lavender Town running the Pokémon House?" Sophocles asked.

"Reina is running things there in my absence," Mr. Fuji answered.

"And how is Cubone doing these days?" Kairi asked.

"Cubone is doing wonderfully. He has opened up to others more and more all thanks to all of you," Mr. Fuji said smiling. He noticed the baby Pokémon in Kairi's arms. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Togepi. Sora and I found him when he was just an egg," Kairi said holding Togepi to Mr. Fuji. "Say hello, Togepi."

"Pi, Toge."

Mr Fuji smiled as he chuckled, "You did a great job raising this little one." He looks over to Sora still smiling. "And I trust you have been victorious over the Celadon City Gym Leader, Sora?"

"Yeah. And a few more Gym Leaders along the way," Sora said.

"That's good to know that you have done so well," Mr. Fuji said. He looked over to the three other kids with them. "And who are your friends?"

"My name is Terra."

"And I'm Aqua."

"And my name is Ventus! But everyone calls me Ven!" Ventus said.

"He's Sora's younger cousin," Acerola said.

"How nice!" Mr. Fuji said.

"So you kids are the ones who helped out Fuji and gave that Team Rocket what for in the Pokémon Tower! I heard all about you from that letter he sent me!" Blaine pointed out. "I should be grateful for you helping out my friend like that." Sora looked over to Blaine.

"Let me guess; you're Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, right?" Sora asked.

"I am. And I take it that you came here for a battle right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sora answered.

"Well, as a Gym Leader I cannot turn down a challenge; so I accept," Blaine said. "Let's all head to the Gym right away!" As everyone was heading to the Gym, Mr. Fuji explained to the kids on how he and Blaine know each other so well. They explained that they used to work together as friends and colleagues. Everyone made it to the Gym and they saw how the disigns were suited for a Gym Leader who uses Fire Types. "Before we have our battle; I will be testing you on your knowledge of Pokémon! Are you ready, Sora?"

"I'm more than ready!" Sora answered. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!"

"I like your attitude, sonny! But before we begin, I will explain the three rules of my quiz! Rule number 1! I will be asking you five questions and you have to answer the question presented to you on your own! That means no coaching from the peanut gallery!" Blaine looks over to his friends as they all understood the rule well. "Number 2! There will be no cheating! That means no Pokédex for answers. And Number 3! Every correct answer will earn you one point! The more correct answers you have, you the higher your chances for that battle! But if you get more incorrect answers, you will be disqualified from the match! You understand?"

"Yeah I do! Let's get the show on the road!" Sora said.

"I can see how eager we are! Now let the show begin!" Blaine pushed a button as steam shoots out. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Quiz Challenge! Today's lucky contestant is Sora all the way from the little town of Pallet! Sora is a young Pokémon trainer who had earned six Gym Badges and has challenged the Cinnabar Gym for his Seventh! I had already explained the rules to you; but shall we have a refresh of the rules or do you wish to get started!"

"I'm ready when you are!" Sora said.

"Then let us, begin!" Blaine said as he pushed another button and a booth appears to Sora. "Now here is the very first question!" A screen lowers down as Ekans, Arbok, and Onix are displayed on the screen. "Ekans can evolve into one of these two Pokémon here. Which one is?" Sora already knew the answer as he chuckled.

"That one is a no brainer! Ekans evolves into an Arbok," Sora answered.

"That your final answer?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sora bluntly said. Dings are heard from all around.

"That is correct! And for every correct answer, you have earned one point! Moving on to the second question!" The screen switches to an image of Eevee, Pikachu, and Elekid. "Which one of these three Pokémon does not evolve by use of a Thunder Stone?"

"That would have to be Elekid," Sora answered as dings are heard once again.

"That is correctamundo! Now we're on to the third question!" Blaine switches the screen and it shows an image of Bulbasaur, Tangela, and Gloom. "Which one of these three Grass Type Pokémon is a pure Grass Type?"

"The pure Grass Type is Tangela! Bulbasaur and Gloom are Grass and Poison," Sora answered as dings blare off once more.

"You are on fire, Sora! Now let's see how hot you're gonna get!" The image switches to the word Steel appearing on screen along with the words Ice, Rock, Fairy, and Fire. "Which one of these Types is not weak against Steel Type attacks?"

"That one is Fire. Steel Type Pokémon are weak against Fire Type Pokémon," Sora said with dings going off.

"You are really hot stuff! Sounds to me like you did your homework. But let's see how well it gets you with the final question!" Blaine said as the screen displays the word Tomb Stone appears along with the words Dark, Rock, Ghost, and None. "Which one of these Types is affiliated with the attack known as 'Tomb Stone?'" Sora definitely had this in the bag now.

"Trick question! There's no such attack. So I would have to go with none," Sora had answered the final question as steam starts shooting out with dings going off once again. Blaine claps his hands.

"Congratulations, Sora! You have answered every answer correctly! I have to come up with harder ones since those were pretty obvious," Blaine said. "And as promised you get to have your battle with me! We will begin when our judge takes his position!" That was Mr. Fuji's cue.

"The battle between Blaine, the Gym Leader and Sora the challenger is about to begin! Both trainers will be using five Pokémon each! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! The battle will be over when all five of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle! Now begin!" Blaine takes out a Pokéball.

"Now for my first Pokémon, I choose Flareon!" Blaine threw his Pokéball letting out his Flareon.

"Okay, then My first Pokémon is going to be Rhyhorn!" Sora threw his Safari Ball as it lets out his Rhyhorn.

"So, Sora's starting with Rhyhorn. That's a very smart move on Sora's part," Terra said.

"Agreed. Rhyhorn is a wise choice, but I do not doubt Blaine has ways of dealing with Sora's Rhyhorn," Illima said.

"Starting up with a Ground and Rock Type, huh? You came fully prepared. But will it be enough to put out my fire? Flareon! Use Double Kick!" Blaine ordered as Flareon began coming towards Rhyhorn to deliver a kick attack.

"Rhyhorn! Charge in with Horn Drill!" Sora ordered as Rhyhorn ran towards Flareon with his horn spinning like a drill. Flareon landed a couple of kicks on the rhino Pokémon causing some heavy damage. "Try again with Rock Slide!" Rhyhorn formed some rocks around him and sent them to Flareon.

"Flareon! Dodge it with Dig!" Blaine called out as Flareon started to dig under ground.

"That must be how Blaine deals with Rock Types," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Sora is going to have a hard time with that one," Lana said.

"Wonder how is he going to turn that around," Aqua said.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

Kairi and Ventus watched on having faith in Sora.

"Rhyhorn, wait for Flareon to jump out!" Sora called out as Rhyhorn looked around. Rhyhorn suddenly felt the ground move from underneath and tried to move to get hit. "Now use Earth Power!" Rhyhorn glowed golden yellow and slammed on the ground as cracks appeared heading to Flareon. Flareon got hit once the cracks reached underneath. "Now use Rock Slide!" Rhyhorn hurled some rocks right at the fire Eeveeloution.

"Flareon! Evade it!" Blaine called out. Flareon tried to do it, but the rocks were coming too fast. The rocks hit Flareon getting it caught in the rocks being unable to move or dig. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Rhyhorn! Earth Power again!" Sora ordered as Rhyhorn glowed golden yellow again and slammed on the ground. Flareon got sent flying. "Now finish up with on more Rock Slide!" Rhyhorn sent his Rock Slide to Flareon knocking the flame Pokémon out.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Rhyhorn wins!" Mr. Fuji announced. Rhyhorn let outa triumphantly roar.

"Yeah! Way to go, Rhyhorn!" Ventus exclaimed.

"That was something!" Kiawe said.

"Stopping Flareon from using Dig by trapping it between Rock Slide," Mallow said.

"Sora must have figured that out and went for it," Lillie said.

As Blaine calls Flareon back, Rhyhorn started to evolve shocking the spectators. Rhyhorn was now a Rhydon. Everyone gasped at the sight. Sora especially was proud of Rhyhorn's sudden evolution.

"Rhyhorn had evolved into a Rhydon!" Kairi said.

"Togepi!"

"Gotta admit, I didn't see that coming," Acerola said.

"Now I wonder what's Blaine's next move," Terra said.

"So, your Rhyhorn evolved! Will it be enough to stop this one?" Blaine asked pulling out another Pokéball. "Ninetales! Go!" Blaine threw his Pokéball letting out a Ninetales.

"Rhydon, you still good to go?" Sora asked as Rhydon nodded. "Great! Now use Earth Power!" Rhydon glowed golden yellow and slammed on the ground with his hand. The cracks on the ground makes their way to the fox Pokémon.

"Ninetales! Dodge and use Sunny Day!" Blaine called out as the battlefield suddenly got bright. "Now fire Solar Beam!" Ninetales fired Solar Beam right at Rhydon causing heavy damage. Rhydon was knocked out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Ninetales wins!" Mr. Fuji announced.

Sora calls Rhydon back to his Safari Ball and smiled.

"You battled hard, Rhydon. You should have a good rest," Sora said putting his Safari Ball away pulling out a Pokéball and threw it. "Lycanroc! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Lycanroc.

"That is an interesting Lycanroc, Sora. Let's see how well it does against my Ninetales. Okay, Ninetales! Solar Beam again!" Ninetales fired Solar Beam right at the wolf Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Lycanroc moved before the attack could hit. "Now use Rock Throw!" Lycanroc fired Rock Throw right at the fox Pokémon.

"Ninetales! Dodge it!" Blaine ordered as Ninetales dodged the rocks. "Now use Flamethrower!" Ninetales fired Flamethrower at Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc! Dodge and use Crunch!" Sora ordered as Lycanroc leapt towards Nintales's leg. "Now use Accelerock!" Lycanroc rushed to Ninetales. The fox Pokémon managed to stand back up. "Now use Rock Throw again!" Lycanroc hurled rocks right at Ninetales knocking it out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" Mr. Fuji announced.

Blaine calls Ninetales back and smiles at his challenger.

"Not bad, Sora! I can see why you took down Team Rocket and helped Fuji! Now here's my next Pokémon! Rapidash! Go!" Blaine takes out another Pokéball and threw it letting out a Rapidash. The fire horse Pokémon whinnies upon entry.

"So his next Pokémon is a Rapidash. And it looks pretty strong," Acerola said.

"Yeah it does," Lana said.

"You think Sora is going to call Lycanroc back or is he going to use one of his Water Types?" Aqua asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sophocles said.

Sora noticed how tired Lycanroc got just from using those attacks. He calls Lycanroc back inside and pulls put another Pokéball.

"Okay, Lapras! It's your turn!" Sora said as he threw it letting out his Lapras.

"So, it's a Lapras you're throwing at me now! Smart move on your part there, son! Rapidash! Use High Horsepower!" Blaine ordered as Rapidash charged right at the transport Pokémon with tremendous speed.

"Lapras! Body Slam!" Sora called out as Lapras slammed her body right to Rapidash before it could land a hit. Lapras got up as Rapidash slowly got up. "Okay, now use Ice Beam!" Lapras fired Ice Beam right at the fire horse Pokémon. Blaine just smirked.

"You must be off your element, kid! Ice won't do much against my Rapidash! Block that with Fire Blast!" Blaine called out as Rapidash sent out Fire Blast towards Lapras, cutting through the attack.

"Lapras! Use Surf now!" Sora called out as Lapras formed some water and rode the surf heading towards Blaine's Rapidash.

"Rapidash! Try to dodge it!" Blaine called out as Rapidash galloped towards one pf the walls and jumped to avoid the attack. The attack had completely missed its target. "Now use Flame Charge!" Rapidash stomped its forelegs and charged towards Lapras.

"Lapras! Water Gun!" Sora ordered as Lapras fired Water Gun. Lapras's attack just missed as Rapidash charged straight to Lapras, hitting her good. "Now use Body Slam again!" Lapras slammed her body as Rapidash just jumped out of the way.

Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all watched as the battle rages on.

"That Rapidash is way too fast!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Looks like Sora is having a hard time against Rapidash's speed," Mallow said.

"Especially after using Flame Charge," Lillie pointed out.

"Sora better think of a plan and fast," Sophocles said.

"He'll think of one! Sora has to!" Ventus said.

"Yeah! That's telling them, Ven!" Kairi said.

"Now use Wild Charge!" Rapidash runs at Lapras. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles into Lapras, causing heavy damage giving Rapidash recoil damage. Lapras was knocked out.

"Lapras is unable to battle! Rapidash wins!" Mr. Fuji announced.

"So Wild Charge must be how Blaine deals with Water Types," Illima said.

"I knew Blaine is tough, but he's tougher than I thought," Terra said.

"And if we know Sora and we do, he's not going to throw in the towel just yet," Acerola said.

"No he won't," Kairi added.

"Togepi!"

Sora calls Lapras back and looks at Blaine's Rapidash and saw how exhausted it got from that intense battle. He had to fight speed with speed.

"Okay, Lycanroc! Back to action!" Sora said taking out Lycanroc's Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball lets out his Lycanroc again.

"So it's Lycanroc again, is it? And what plan to you have for me now?" Blaine asked smugly. Sora was just as smug.

"You'll see, old man! Lycanroc! Use Accelerock!" Sora ordered as Lycanroc charged towards Rapidash.

"Well two can play this speed game! Rapidash! Flame Charge!" Blaine ordered as Rapidash charged right at Lycanroc with fiery speed. When the two attacks collided, both were sent back. "Wild Charge!" Rapidash charged right at the wolf Pokémon with electricity coming out its body.

"Rock Throw!" Sora called out as Lycanroc hurled the rocks right at the equine Pokémon. With more rocks on the battlefield, it became more difficult to keep Rapidash's speed up. "Now use Accelerock!" Lycanroc charged right into Rapidash, knocking it out.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" Mr. Fuji announced as Lycanroc howls in victory.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sora! Yes!" Sora's girlfriend and cousin cheered on.

"Three down, two to go," Kiawe stated.

"Sora's opponents are getting stronger and stronger," Mallow said as Mina nodded.

"And so are Sora's Pokémon," Illima said.

"Pikchu," Pikachu nodded.

Blaine calls back his Rapidash and grins as he takes out another Pokéball.

"Clever of you to trump speed with speed. But this one won't be so easy! Magmortar! Go!" Blaine throws his Pokéball and it lets out a Pokémon that looks a lot likeMagmar, but with bigger, rounder and more developed cannons on the ends of its arms. It has two huge flame-like shoulder pads that resemble fire. It also has a duck-like bill, except it is wider and shorter than Magmar's.The Pokémon also has five black rings/streaks that are around its body. It has two on its legs, one below the neck, and two black rings on its arms.The Pokémon has claws at the end of its hand cannons that most likely retract when it is battling. It has two claw toes on each foot. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Magmar**

 **Type: Fire**

 **It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.**

"Definitely deserves to be called the Blast Pokémon since it has those cannons on its arms," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He pulls out his Pokéball and calls Lycanroc back and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Primarina! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Primarina flips her hair upon entry. Aqua was in awe at the sight of this new Pokémon.

"Wasn't that Popplio?" Aqua asked.

"It was Popplio until she evolved," Kairi answered.

"I am so jealous of Sora. He has such a beautiful Pokémon with him," Aqua said.

"You're not the only one, Aqua," Lana said as she pouted.

"So it's another Water Type. Better see if your Primarina is in its prime," Blaine joked making Sora chuckle.

"Hey, that was a good one! And you're about to get your answer! Primarina! Use Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered as Primarina forms her water attack as she sang. She sends the orb of water right at the fire Pokémon.

"Magmortar! Lava Plume!" Blaine ordered as Magmortar causes an explosion around it, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hits Primarina with flames cancelling out the attack.

"Primarina! Use Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Primarina launched herself right at Magmortar.

"Magmortar! Use Thunder Punch!" Blaine called out as Magmortar threw an electrifying punch right at Primarina. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Magmortar fires Thunderbolt from its arm cannons heading straight to Primarina.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Sora called out as Primarina launched herself like a torpedo making the attack miss. Magmortar got struck by the attack pretty hard.

"Magmortar! Use Heat Wave!" Blaine ordered as Magmortar points its arm cannons right at Primarina and fires then releases a round orange flameright at Primarina.

"Use Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered as Primarina unleashes her sound attack, cutting through the flame. "Now use one more Aqua Jet!" Primarina launches herself right at Magmortar, but Blaine wasn't finished yet.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Blaine ordered as Magmortar rushes to Primarina hoping to finish her off. The two attacks collided with each other and it causes an explosion. Both Primarina and Magmortar were knocked out.

"Magmortar and Primarina are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" Mr. Fuji announced.

"Sora has two left while Blaine just has one," Ventus said. "This battle is so exciting!"

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I can bet Blaine has saved the best for the last; whatever it is," Hapu said.

Sora and Blaine called their Pokémon back inside their Pokéballs and smiled at one another.

"Well, this is unexpected. You're down to two and I'm down to one. But don't think that you will be able to take my last Pokémon down so easily," Blaine said.

"I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me, Blaine!" Sora said.

"I don't doubt it! Now, Arcanine! Go!" Blaine said as he took out his last Pokéball and threw it letting out his Arcanine.

"So, that's Blaine's last Pokémon. Wonder if Sora can bring down that powerhouse," Sophocles said.

"That Arcanine looks strong alright. Just hope Sora can keep his cool," Terra said. Sora took out Lycanroc's Pokéball and he figured Lycanroc was pooped with his battles with Ninetales and Rapidash, but he had to tire out Blaine's Arcanine a bit.

"Okay, Lycanroc! Back to action!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out Lycanroc. Lycanroc panted as he entered the battle once again. "Okay Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Lycanroc charged towards the larger canine Pokémon with top speed.

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Blaine ordered as Arcanine rushed to Lycanroc with furious speed. "Now use Fire Flast!" Arcanine fired Fire Blast right at the wolf Pokémon causing an explosion. Everyone covered their eyes and mouths not to breath in the smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Lycanroc had been knocked out.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" Mr. Fuji announced.

"Both now has one Pokémon each," Kairi said holding Togepi tightly in her arms.

"Pikachu."

"Toge."

"Sora can beat it! I know he can!" Ventus said rooting for his cousin. Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"I'm counting on you, Blastoise!" Sora shouted as the Pokéball lets out Blastoise.

"Blast!" Blastoise shouted as he brought out his cannons.

"Not surprising that you had another Water Type Pokémon standing by, Sora. But your Blastoise is going to make a big splash just like your other two Water Types," Blaine said.

"Not if your Arcanine makes a splash first!" Sora countered. "Blastoise! Aqua Jet!"

"Blastoise!" Blastoise launched himself towards Arcanine like a torpedo.

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Blaine shouted as Arcanine rushed to Blastoise. The two attacks hit one another only to be taken back. "Use Fire Blast!" Arcanine launched Fire Blast right towards Blastoise. Sora had to think fast.

"Fire Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump from his cannons putting out the fire attack. "Now use Flash Cannon!" Blastoise fired a white beam of energy right towards Arcanine. The attack does hit sending the canine Pokémon back.

"Arcanine! Thunder Fang!" Blaine ordered as Arcanine lunged at Blastoise with its jaws emitting electricity. Blastoise tried to moved only to have his arm bitten.

"Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired water from his cannon once again. "Now use Water Pulse!" Blastoise formed a huge ball of water and hurled it right to Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Use another Thunder Fang!" Blaine called out. Arcanine got dizzy from the attack and ran into wall because of its confusion.

"What just happened?" Ventus asked.

"Arcanine is totally confused," Mina said.

"Water Pulse can make that happen when it hits," Lana said.

"And now Sora can take advantage of Arcanine's confusion," Illima said.

"Okay Blastoise! Hydro Pump again!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired his Hydro Pump right at Arcanine. Arcanine then started to run around in circles.

"Arcanine! Snap out of it!" Blaine called out.

"Now wrap this up with Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Blastoise launched himself to Arcanine giving it a very, very good hit. Everyone waited with anticipation seeing if it was enough to take Arcanine down. It tried to get up, but had trouble doing so. Arcanine fell back down knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Blastoise wins! The victor is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Mr. Fuji announced. Blaine was at a total loss of words.

"I can't believe it. I actually lost to that kid," Blaine said falling on his knees. He didn't know how to take it, but he ended up smiling and he stood back on his feet.

"Way to go, Sora!" Sophocles said.

"I knew you could do it!" Ventus said.

"Pika!"

"I was at the edge of my seat!" Mallow said.

"Me too!" Lillie added.

Blaine and Mr. Fuji both smiled as they knew what came next. The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader approached Sora with a smile.

"Congratulations, Sora. In all my years as Gym Leader, I had never enjoyed a battle such as this one! And after that display of power you had just shown me, you deserve to win! And so it pleases me to reward you with this!" Blaine said taking out a red badge shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center out of his pocket. "You have truly earned the Volcano Badge!"

"Thanks, Blaine," Sora said taking the badge from him.

"Oh no, thank you. I enjoyed our battle very much! And now you have seven Gym Badges in your possession," Blaine said. "The next Gym is located in Viridian City."

"Viridian City? I didn't know that," Sora turned to his girlfriend. " Why didn't you tell me about that."

"I was too concerned about Pikachu that it completely slipped my mind," Kairi admitted. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Just gotta train for my next Gym match before we head there!" Sora said.

"And here's a bit of news I think you should know," Mr. Fuji said to him. "I had recently heard that the Viridian City Gym has a new Gym Leader. He just gotten the job just recently after the previous Gym Leader had just resigned."

"A new Gym Leader?" Sora questioned.

"That is quite a shock to us," Terra said.

"You wouldn't happen to know this new Gym Leader's name?" Ventus asked.

"I'm afraid not; but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you out of respect," Blaine explained.

"Well whoever it is, I hope he or she is game!" Sora said smiling.

Meanwhile in Viridian City, the doors of the Gym opens to reveal a boy with brown eyes brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wears baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He also wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

"Man, being a Gym Leader is tougher than I thought," the boy groaned.

"Well you were the one who said it would be a piece of cake," a girl said. She has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wore a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. "You never think before you act, Hayner."

"Give me a break, Ollete!" Hayner hissed. "I just thought being a Gym Leader gave me a chance to beat some Pokémon trainers coming by here."

"And we tried to tell you it didn't work that way," another boy spoke up. He appears to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. He holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a long-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it.

"Well you should have told me before I took this stupid job, Pence," Hayner said. "I mean that last trainer who came here; that Gary kid was so full of himself. More so than a Snorlax."

Pence and Olette laughed as they comforted their friend.

"C'mon Hayner. Let's go get some ice cream. That should make you feel better," Pence said.

"But as soon as we get your Pokémon checked in," Olette said.

"Okay 'Mom', I'll do that," Hayner deadpanned as the Pokémon from the temple tablet appears from above. It was pink and had blue eyes and orange patches at the bottom of the feet. It was indeed the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"It must be nice. Being able to be with friends such as them," Mew said. Mew flew in the air not being seen by anyone.

Meanwhile back on Cinnabar Island, Sora had checked his Pokémon into the Pokémon Center to have them healed up.

"Man that battle was way tougher than I thought," Sora said rejoining his friends.

"Yeah. And you were right about that. But it was really fun to watch," Ventus said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Sora said rubbing his cousin's head.

"Now you only need one more to enter the Pokémon League," Terra said.

"And you know it won't be easy despite the new Gym Leader," Aqua added.

"Yeah I do. But we can hang around the island before we head to the mainland," Sora said. Kairi, Pikachu, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all agreed to that when suddenly, Jigglypuff had appeared right in front of them.

"Hey! A Jigglypuff!" Ventus beamed.

"What is it doing out here?" Terra asked.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew that Jigglypuff well since she had that microphone in her hand. Jigglypuff started singing making everyone fall right to sleep. Jigglypuff stopped singing and saw her audience asleep.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff huffed up in anger and removed the top and scribbled on their faces. The balloon Pokémon scribbled in the order of Ventus, Sora, Kiawe, Mina, Hapu, Mallow, Terra, Aqua, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Sophocles, Lana, Illima, Acerola, and Lillie. "Puff!"

It didn't take long before everyone woke up and saw the scribbles on their faces. Ventus just laughed at the doodles.

"What's that Jigglypuff's problem?" Terra asked not understanding why Jigglypuff just drew on everyone's faces.

"Jigglypuff thinks she's a star, so she's been looking for someone to sing for. And when you fall asleep when she sings; Jigglypuff gets huffy," Sora explained as he also joked.

"So that Jigglypuff is looking for audience that won't fall asleep while singing. That is a problem," Aqua said.

Everyone cleaned their faces off and hit the beach. They spent the rest of the day having some fun in the sun before they returned to the Pokémon Center to rest up. Sora had retrieved his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and accessed his Pokédex and exchaned Primarina, Lycanroc, Rhydon, and Lapras for Charizard, Venusaur, Dratini, and Jangmo-o.

On the very next morning, they made their way to a ship to take them to the mainland and they had arrived in Vermilion City.

"This brings back memories, dosen't it?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yes it does," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Let's get some training done before we head back to Viridian City shall we?" Sora asked and they all agreed to that.

Elsewhere, Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock continued for their search for Salnius and they still had no luck.

"Well this is a whole lotta nothing," Blue deadpanned.

"We have to keep looking. He's not going to just show up!" Green said.

"Yes I can!" Salnius called from behind. The six trainers turned to see the man they're pursuing behind them along with Jout. "And I knew it was a matter of time you'd show up!" The six trainers took off their hoods and took out their Pokéballs. Salnius just chuckled evilly as his shadow had stretched and rose up to form a Moltres. "Think you're a match against my Shadow Pokémon?"

"Just battle us and find out!" Ash called out to him.

 **I'll bet there were some of the things you weren't expecting, like Hayner being the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym. Now that Sora has seven Gym Badges under his belt, he only needs one more to enter the Pokémon League. Also what about Red, Ash, and their friends? Will they be able to fight of the evil Shadow Empire by themselves or will they have to come to Sora and his friends for their aid? Just wait and find out.**


	61. Mew and Mewtwo

**Episode 61:** **Mew and Mewtwo**

After arriving in Vermilion City, Sora decided to get some training for his next Gym battle, so he asked Lillie to practice with him. Lillie was reluctant at first, but Sora promised he will try not to hurt Snowy too much.

"Okay, Pikachu, ready?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, Snowy! Are you ready?" Lillie questioned.

"Vulpix!" Snowy nodded.

"Okay, Snowy! Ice Beam!" Lillie ordered as Snowy fired Ice Beam right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped out of the way before the attack could hit.

"Now fire Electro Ball!" Sora ordered as Pikachu fired Electro Ball right at Snowy.

"Snowy! Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered as the Alolan Vulpix let out her Powder Snow right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out as Pikachu ran to his right avoiding the attack. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran pretty fast.

"Snowy, you use Quick Attack too!" Snowy ran in equal to Pikachu's speed.

The battle went on for a few minutes until they decided to take a break.

"Gotta hand it to you, Lillie. You're really improving," Sora complemented.

"You too, Sora. I'm just glad I could help out anyway I can," Lillie said.

The group made their way to the Pokémon Center to check their Pokémon in when they heard two trainers talking.

"Have you heard the rumors?" The first trainer asked.

"What rumors?" The second trainer asked.

"There's a rumor buzzing around about a freakishly powerful Pokémon that's been lurking around that cave in Cerulean City," the first trainer explained.

"A freakishly powerful Pokémon? What kind of Pokémon is it?" The second trainer asked.

"I don't really know; but there's some rumors saying that there were some trainers that had made some attempts to catch it, but only a few of them actually got to see it," the first trainer said.

"It must be pretty dangerous," the second trainer said.

"It is. There's also some talk about wild Pokémon living there; but there's also rumors about most of those Pokémon may have been abandoned by their trainers," the first trainer said.

"Man, I don't think they'll like it if we go in that cave," the second trainer said.

"Well the attacks have only occured in the cave, so the mayor's office is making a call to any able-bodied Pokémon trainer to do something about it, but the only problem is not one of them is crazy or stupid enough to do it," the first trainer said.

"Seriously?! No one?!" The second trainer exclaimed.

"There was that one kid who tried it; Larry Oak I think," the first trainer said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine definitely knew they were talking about Gary. Sora definitely knew Gary would do anything to be number one, he never realized how reckless he was. "But that Pokémon just beat his Pokémon bad and the others just chased him off."

"If that trainer got whooped, then I don't wanna risk it," the second trainer said. "Some poor idiot could get killed in there."

"Well, what I heard is that this Pokémon is a Psychic Type, so it has powerful Psychic attacks," the first trainer said.

"Damn!" The second trainer exclaimed.

"Must be a powerful Pokémon by the way those two were talking," Terra said.

"And if it's as dangerous as they say it is, then shouldn't try to make any attempts on it," Mallow said.

"She's right! I don't think any of our Pokémon will be any match against a monster like that," Lana said.

"I just can't believe Gary tried to make an attempt on catching it; I mean, come one!" Sora stated.

"But it sounds so exciting! It might be a Pokémon that nobody has ever seen before!" Ventus said.

Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all knew he had a point. It might be worth looking into since it could possibly be a new species.

"I guess you might be right, Ven. But we shouldn't just get ahead of ourselves. If it could be a new species, then there's someone I think who should hear about this," Sora said. Everyone all knew who he was talking about. Sora dialed the number to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Hello?" Professor Oak answered.

"Hello, professor! It's me!" Sora said.

"Ah! Sora! It's so good to hear from you ever since the Pokédex upgrade I gave you! And howbare things between you and Kairi?" Professor Oak asked cheekily.

"Things are going great between us; and I won seven Badges so far," Sora said.

"So you only need just one more to enter the Pokémon League! How wonderful for you!" Professor Oak beamed.

"Yeah well, that's not the reason I'm calling you," Sora admitted.

"Oh? Then what is the purpose of your call?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, my friends and I just heard someone talking about a really powerful Pokémon lurking around a cave in Cerulean City," Sora explained. "So we all figured that it might be a new species."

"Is that so? Well, to be honest this is the first I have heard about it. I have only heard about some Pokémon in that exact cave, but never expected it to home something else," Professor Oak said intrigued.

"You mean you didn't hear about it from Gary?" Sora asked surprised.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. But, since you brought him up; he has been acting rather strangely since I last heard from him," the professor admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well when we last spoke to one another, he's been acting like he rather distracted, and that is rather unusual for him. And in the next, he seems rather depressed. I could feel something was going on with him, but I'm afaid I don't know everything there is to him," Professor Oak explained.

Sora figured that it had be to be fact Gary has eyes for Kairi; but he had to suspect it was possible Gary had seen those two kissing back at the gorge. Sora didn't want to reveal everything so soon to him.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Sora assured him.

"I supposed you're right. But getting back on topic; is there anything else you could tell me about this mysterious Pokémon you were just describing?" Professor Oak asked.

"Not really. Except that it's a Psychic Type," Sora simply said.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I would request that you and your friends to look into this for me; for research purposes," Professor Oak requested.

"Are you sure you want us to do that, professor?" Sora asked.

"It'll take a some time off from your journey. But where are you calling me from?" Professor Oak asked.

"We're in the Pokémon Center in Vermilion City," Sora said. "We'll head on over there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Sora! And let me know as soon as you know more," Professor Oak said.

Sora and the professor hung at the same time and he went to his friends. They all sat around waiting for Sora to tell them what he just found out.

"What did he say, Sora?" Acerola asked.

"The professor had requested that we have a look into this," Sora said.

"You mean head back to Cerulean City?" Sophocles asked. Sora nodded. "I was afraid you would say that."

"And I knew we would get dragged in it even if we wanted to or not," Hapu said as Mina nodded.

"You sure it's a good idea to go into it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Originally I was just going to leave it alone and move on. I mean we have lots on our plate as it is," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all knew that Sora had a point since they didn't want to bring up the Shadow Empire or the Pokémon trainers from alternate realities to Sora's cousin and his friends. "You guys in?"

Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all looked among themselves and agreed to investigate this matter. A few days went by as they eventually reached Cerulean City. They asked for directions to the cave and some of them told them that they didn't know and some just told them just go home and forget about it. Riku, Naminé, and Eevee had arrived in Cerulean City along with Gladion joining them. Unknown to them, Mew has been following them while invisible.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua managed to finally find the cave they were looking for.

"This must be it," Kiawe pointed out.

"We'll have to be careful. There could be other Pokémon inside there," Illima said.

Just as the group was about to enter the cave, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Gladion made it to the scene.

"Well, look who it is," Riku called out grabbing their attention.

"Riku! Naminé!" Sora recognized.

"Gladion!" Lillie also recognized.

"We figured you would be looking into this," Riku said.

"Are you here because of the rumors?" Naminé asked.

"If you're talking about the talk about that mystery Pokémon; that's a big yeah," Sora answered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Then we have a common goal," Gladion said.

Ventus looked at Gladion and he nudged at Kairi.

"Who is that guy?" Ventus asked his cousin's girlfriend.

"He's Gladion; he's Lillie's older brother," Kairi answered.

"No way! Lillie has a brother?!" Ventus exclaimed surprised.

"Lillie never mentioned she had any siblings," Aqua pointed out.

"Gladion is a skilled Pokémon trainer," Kiawe said. "Sora battled against him and lost. But even though Gladion beat him, Sora gave it everything he had."

Terra and Aqua looked at Lillie's brother and saw there was a slight resemblance to them with their hair color.

"It's good to see you again, Ven," Riku said taking the younger boy in his arm and giving him a nuggie.

"Are these three acquaintance of yours, Sora?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah. Ventus here is my younger cousin. The tall kid with the brown hair is Terra and the girl with the blue hair is Aqua," Sora introduced them.

"It's really good to meet you, Gladion," Terra said holding his hand. Gladion slightly smiled and took his hand shaking it.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way; let's go in and see what we're dealing with," Sora said.

None of them needed to be told twice and they all went inside the cave. They all looked around and they didn't see anything in it, except for some rocks and dirt.

"No signs of any Pokémon so far," Illima said.

"Not yet anyway," Lana said.

"You think we should split up?" Sophocles asked.

"Not a good idea. We might end up being lost in here," Hapu said.

"Hapu is right. Whatever is here, we want to see it before it sees us," Lillie said.

"Right," Sora, Kairi, Sophocles, Mallow, and Kiawe agreed.

"You should stay close, Ven. We promised your parents to keep you safe," Aqua said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ventus scoffed. The group is unaware that they were being watched by some Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat up above. One Zubat flew not being seen by the humans. The lone Zubat made it to Mewtwo's den and it approached it.

"What do you have to report?" Mewtwo asked. Zubat squeaked telling the psychic Pokémon of their visitors. "More humans have entered the cave? Then we are in danger. Call some of the others and drive them out! I don't want them to come any farther!" The Zubat nodded and flew to give the word. Back with the group, They were unaware of Mew following them. Eevee's ears perked up and turned just in time for Mew to turn invisible once again. Eevee looked around and sniffed the air. He knew they weren't alone.

"Eevee!" Riku called out making Eevee turn. "Come on!" Eevee rushes over to Riku. Mew remained invisible not being seen by the humans.

Just when the group got a little further in the cave, they were suddenly attacked by a group of Pokémon. A Nidoking, a Rhyhorn, An Elecatabuzz, a Magmar, and an Alakazam. Nidoking fired Hyper Beam, Rhyhorn and Magmar fired Flamethrower, Electabuzz fired a beam of electricity, and Alakazam fired Psybeam.

"We're under attack!" Acerola exclaimed.

"I'll take care of them!" Riku said taking out a Pokéball. "Incineroar! Go!" Riku threw the Pokéball and it lets out his Incineroar. "Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar spun around right at the attacking Pokémon knocking them out.

Another group in it consisted of a Raticate, two Primeape, a Flareon, a Vaporeon, and a Jolteon. They launched attacks of their own. Gladion called Silvally and it dealt with them. The attacking Pokémon retreated from the invaders.

Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat suddenly joined in on the attack. Sora took out his Dive Ball and Safari Ball and threw them.

"Dratini! Jangmo-o! Go!" Sora threw the two balls letting out the two dragon Pokémon. "Both of you fire Dragon Breath!" They obeyed as their attacks forced some of the bat Pokémon away while others kept coming. Dratini and Jangmo-o were quickly overwhelmed and they both started to evolve. Dratini was now a Dragonair and Jangmo-o evolved into a bipedal dragon Pokémon with scale plates on his arms crests on his head and at the end of his head. The newly evolved Pokémon dealt with the bat Pokémon and forced the remaining forces to retreat. "You guys evolved! Now I got a Dragonair and whatever you are."

"Your Jangmo-o evolved into a Hakamo-o," Riku pointed out.

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Hakamo-o for information.

 **Hakamo-o, the Scaly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Jangmo-o**

 **Type: Dragon/Fighting**

 **It makes noise by clanging its scales together. When the rhythm has reached its peak, Hakamo-o attacks.**

"At least you're attacking in our favor. Especially with all the Pokémon coming at us," Sora said.

Everyone continued on and kept their eyes opened for anymore surprise attacks. They came by a river inside the cave unaware of the Tentacool and Tentacruel watching them.

The jellyfish Pokémon launched their attacks right at the group and Sophocles took out two Pokéballs and threw them.

"Togedemaru! Magnemite! Go!" Sophocles shouted as they let out hus two Electric Types. "Togedemaru, Discharge! Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" The two Pokémon fired their electric attacks right in the water shocking the jellyfish Pokémon and knocking all of them out. Sora, Gladion, Riku, and the rest of the Alolan nine all let out their Pokémon and fought back against the army of Pokémon. Just when a large Venusaur was about to attack the group, it felt itself get lifted up in the air and thrown like a ragdoll forcing all the others to retreat.

"What was that?" Hapu questioned.

"Accerola, your Mimikyu dosen't know Psychic, right?" Aqua asked.

"No," Accerola answered.

"None of you did that. I did," Mew said appearing before the group dropping its invisibility. The group gasped astounded.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ventus asked in awe.

"It couldn't be," Gladion said in a low tone.

"Mew!" Lillie confirmed.

"Mew?" Everyone questioned.

"Yes. I am the legendary Pokémon known as Mew. Some of you humans say that I am extinct and some say I am a myth. But I assure you I am very much alive and very real," Mew said. "I spent many years wondering the world invisible from the eyes of man. Seeing how well how some humans and Pokémon live. Some are kind towards theirs and others are cruel to them as well."

None of them could believe what they were seeing and hearing; it was the legendary Pokémon Mew and it was talking to them. Sora slowly took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Mew, the New Species Pokémon**

 **T** **ype: Psychic**

 **Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.**

"You're the ancestor of all Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?"

"In a way, I am," Mew answered.

"But, why are you in here with us?" Riku asked. "It just seems that you could help us anytime."

"I did not want to draw attention to myself. But upon arriving here, I have felt a tremendous power, so I followed all of you," Mew explained. "Whatever is in this cave it is very similar to me; but at the same time it is different, I just cannot explain it."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, Gladion, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were shocked to hear that this Pokémon could be something like Mew, but somehow different. The group went even further into the cave. As they went even further, Mew started trembling.

"What is it, Mew?" Naminé asked.

"What do you sense?" Gladion also asked.

"It is close! I can sense it!" Mew said. "And it is angered by our presence." They went even further and they found what looks like it might be big enough for all of them. They all heard a loud shriek startling everyone. Mew turned invisible again. Suddenly a mysterious figure started to descend.

"What's that?" Sora questioned to himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu also questioned.

Togepi held onto Kairi tighter the same as she did him. Everyone just kept looking at the figure descending and they saw it was in fact a Pokémon. Everyone just looked at the Pokémon quite shocked. Not one of them knew what it was. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.**

"Mewtwo?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Huh?!" Everyone all exclaimed at once.

"How do you know my name?!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"And it talks?!" Sora exclaimed again.

"Pikachu?"

"Why are you in my cave?!" Mewtwo roared. "I demand to have answers!"

"We were only in here to hear about crazy rumors about a mysterious Pokémon roaming in this cave," Sora answered. "And it looks like you pretty much fit the bill."

Mewtwo lifted its hand and used its psychic powers to lift Sora in the air. Pikachu jumped off his shoulders just in time.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

Mewtwo tossed Sora towards the back with Charizard to catch him just in time.

"You can't do that and get away with it!" Lana shouted. "Let's go Gyarados!" Gyarados moved forward and roared. "Gyarados! Hyper Beam attack!" Gyarados fired Hyper Beam right at the genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo lifted its hand and used its psychic powers to reflect Hyper Beam and sent it back to its user. The Hyper Beam hits Gyarados knocking the atrocious Pokémon out. Everyone gasped at the sight. "Gyarados!"

"Child's play," Mewtwo scoffed.

"Why did you do that?!" Sora barked at Mewtwo. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You brought me into your world to be your slave. That is what you humans did," Mewtwo said.

"What?!" Sora questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Mallow asked.

"Twenty years ago, I was created by humans. I was cloned from the DNA of the legendary Pokémon Mew. From the humans I learned so much about life through the books provided by the humans. As time went on, I had learned of the atrocities that you humans have committed to satisfy your gluttonous appetites! You humans desired wealth and power; but you also desire more! Your greed and hatred knew no bounds and for those reasons I have began to mistrust all humans!" Mewtwo explained. "And for those reasons I came here and gave sanctuary to Pokémon abandoned by their trainers and wild Pokémon who seek protection from the outside world!"

"Is that why you hate humans so much? And you're planning to wipe out the human race to save all Pokémon?" Riku asked.

"No. Your Pokémon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves and their kind by giving servitude to humans like you," Mewtwo said.

Pikachu stepped forward, "Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

"What? You dare to tell me that I am wrong and you are not this human's servant, you are his friend?" Mewtwo asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Then you are no different from the other traitors!" Mewtwo snarled hurling a blue sphere right at Pikachu. Pikachu got hit and Sora caught him.

"Pikachu! You okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"Humans and Pokémon can never be friends!" Mewtwo stated.

"Humans and Pokémon can be friends, Mewtwo! I don't know who created you and why, but I do know you are wrong about you said about all of us in here!" Sora stated. "I mean, you are right about some of the things you said about humans being greedy and hateful, but not all human beings are like that! I mean I met many good people on my journey and-" Sora was cut off.

"NO! NO! NO! THERE ARE NO GOOD PEOPLE! YOU'RE ALL BAD! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! Only Pokémon are good. Humans are evil," Mewtwo said.

With that said, Mewtwo's followers appeared. Many of them are Pokémon that they had seen all over Kanto amd they were all angry. They all nodded in agreement to that.

"If it's a battle you want, then that's what you're going to get, Mewtwo!" Gladion stated.

Kairi, Togepi, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went to safety as Sora, Riku, the Alolan nine, and Gladion stayed and battled the Pokémon army. They knew they were all outnumbered but they had to go out fighting. It didn't take long before the battle turned fierce. The Pokémon army were getting beaten, but the human trained Pokémon were getting exhausted fast. Mewtwo was about launch an attack on the invaders when a pink bubble appeared out of nowhere stopping the battle.

"Enough!" Mew called out.

"What?" Mewtwo questioned. Mew appeared before Mewtwo and looked right its duplicate. "Mew. So finally we meet."

"Yes," Mew answered. "And I would not say that is a pleasant meeting."

"Indeed not," Mewtwo agreed. "I may have been created from your DNA; but once and for all I will show you that Mewtwo is greater than Mew! Superior to you in every way!"

"Is that so?" Mew asked.

"The world is too small for the two of us," Mewtwo stated as Mewtwo began chasing Mew around in the cavern. "Why are you fleeing from me? Are you afraid to find out which one of us is greater?" The chase continued as Mewtwo fired the blue sphere attack right at Mew. The attack sent the pink Pokémon through the ceiling of the cave. Mewtwo thought to have won only for Mew to throw a pink orb of power right at its clone. Mewtwo was down, but not out. "So you do have some fight in you."

"This is pointless," Mew said. "You must stop while you still can."

"And why would I stop? You have been lurking around and I know you were listening to what I said. But why are you fighting against me and not with me?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's because your actions have made you no different from human beings," Mew said. Mewtwo was obviously disgusted by that comparison. "You are right, I was listening to what was being said. When you began lashing out against the humans because of certain misdeeds only makes you think and act like humans. That human boy spoke the truth about there being good people in the world. I would know because I have seen it for myself. These humans have been kind to their Pokémon. Greed and hatred dosen't rule humans alone! There's also compassion, love, kindness, and generosity! Those qualities also rule over humans. Can you not see that?"

"Lies! Nothing but lies! There is no such things as love, compassion, kindness, and generosity! Humans brought steal and kill! They conquer over not only one another, but just any other creature in this planet!" Mewtwo barked back.

"Then you are truly lost. Then I know what I must do, Mewtwo. But before we begin, I must say that you must forgive me for this," Mew said. Both Pokémon began their battle. Mew and Mewtwo launched a series of attacks to each other, not one was getting the best over the other. Sora and his friends watched as the two Pokémon continued on with their battle.

Mewtwo was starting to gain the upper hand against its counterpart. Mewtwo had beaten Mew pretty badly. With one last attack, Mewtwo managed to finish off Mew.

"There! I have proven that I am more superior than you, Mew! I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world! Powerful than even you, Mew!" Mewtwo stated.

"Mew!" Sora called out lifting Mew in his arms.

"You really are lost, Mewtwo. You say that you are superior to me; but you lack judgement. You are nothing more than your own victim. A Pokémon's true power comes from the heart," Mew said weakly.

"I am no victim! I am more powerful than you in every way! Who are you to say such things?!" Mewtwo asked.

"Power means nothing if used irresponsibly. You spent your life hating humans when you have no better than humans. The circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant; it is the gift of life that determines who you are," Mew said slipping right into unconsciousness.

Those words stuck to Sora as he looked right at Mew's genetic duplicate. He handed Mew into Riku's arms. And turned to face Mewtwo again. He looked right at it with a serious gaze.

"Why don't you just understand? Mew fought for us and at the same time, tried to help you. What Mew said is true; what you're choosing is to be a tyrant! That's something a human would do!" Spra stated.

"No! I am nothing like you hairless monkeys! I am far more superior than any Pokémon you have!" Mewtwo called out.

"You say you're not like us, but the truth is that you think like a human, you act like a human, and you talk like a human; but how long will it take before you start treating your followers like your servants?" Sora questioned.

"I would never treat them as that!" Mewtwo sneered.

"Not yet. But you will eventually. What do you think will happen when they decide they leave when you're not the Pokémon they all thought you are?" Sora questioned. Mewtwo's followers looked to one another and wondering what he meant by that. It did not escape Mewtwo's notice. "How long will it take before they become afraid of you altogether?"

"You are wrong! I am not a tyrant! I am not a human! I will not be lectured by a child!" Mewtwo roared.

"Pikachu! Go!" Sora said to Pikachu. "Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded as he ran towards Mewtwo.

"Eevee! You use Quick Attack too!" Riku called out as Eevee ran joining Pikachu for the battle. Both Pokémon hit Mewtwo right on the mark. Mewtwo use Psychic on Eevee lifting him up. "Swift!" Eevee fired Swift right at Mewtwo dropping the little brown Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as Pikachu fired Thunderbolt shocking the genetic Pokémon good. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung at Mewtwo hard.

"You will not win!" Mewtwo formed the blue sphere and fired right at Pikachu.

"Eevee! Cancel out Aura Sphere with Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered as Eevee fired Shadow Ball right at Mewtwo's Aura Sphere attack causing an explosion.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu formed a ball of electricity from his tail and hurled it to Mewtwo. Mewtwo blocked the attack with Psychic and sent it back. Pikachu formed another Electro Ball blocking his own attack.

"Eevee! Swift!" Riku called out as Eevee fired Swift and it overwhelmed Mewtwo. Mewtwo was taking a beating bad. Mewtwo recovered itself, but not fully. Mewtwo fired Aura Sphere right at Eevee.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called as Pikachu threw Electro Ball at the Aura Sphere making a small explosion. Riku looks to Sora grinning. "That makes us even!" Riku smiled and nodded.

"Eevee! Dig!" Riku ordered as Eevee started to dig underground.

"Pikachu! Follow Eevee!" Sora called as Pikachu nodded. Pikachu followed Eevee underground.

Kairi and the rest of the group wondered what they had planned. Mewtwo knew Pikachu and Eevee would pop out at any moment. Mewtwo waited for them to come out from the ground. Eevee jumped out of the ground and Pikachu followed.

"Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered.

"Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

Pikachu and Eevee fired their attacks right at Mewtwo. The two attacks combined into a black ball sparkling with lightning.

Mewtwo didn't have enough time to react and got hit by the combo attack. Mewtwo barely stood and fell on its back beaten. All the Pokémon were pretty shocked at what they had witnessed; their leader was just defeated by two human trained Pokémon. Sora and Riku approached the fallen Pokémon as it looked up to them barley moving. By that time, Mew had regained consciousness.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it! Enslave me like you did so many before me! Do it!" Mewtwo dared them. Sora and Riku looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No," Sora simply said. That shocked Mewtwo; it looked to Riku who just looked at it.

"Why not?" Mewtwo asked. "I don't understand. Why won't you? Please tell me why."

"Just any Pokémon trainer would have taken advantage of an opportunity to catch a Pokémon like you; even if it's one-of-a-kind, but we're not like that," Sora said. "If someone said that you were created to fight for humans really didn't know as well as they thought. Mew only told you that it's your choice. You chose to leave your creators and live here with all these Pokémon. I don't blame you that you don't trust humans, but like I said before, not all humans are as bad as you say they are. When I first became a Pokémon trainer, I tried to make my very first catch, but that was an utter failure, and that's when I came across a Pidgey in a cage. I let it go so that it could escape. There were Pokémon hunters who placed that cage there and they tried to steal Pikachu from me and I couldn't let that happen." Kairi approached to Mewtwo as well.

"It's true, Mewtwo. I saved a Caterpie from those same hunters. We love Pokémon so much, we couldn't bare to let them be taken and sold to someone who will only use and abuse them," Kairi said taking Sora's hand. "This boy risked his life for Pikachu because he loved him. He has that love for his other Pokémon. We love all of our Pokémon just as much as you love all the Pokémon here, Mewtwo. So there is such a thing as love."

Mewtwo looked at the auburn haired girl and right at the Togepi in her arms. Mewtwo could easily see if human children could feel that way about Pokémon then Mewtwo's views on humans may have been upside down.

"What they say is true," Mew finally spoke. "Humans and Pokémon can be friends. I have seen it and I think you should see that as well. And if you will allow it, I want to be your friend."

Mewtwo slowly stood up and nodded.

"I shall accept your friendship, Mew," Mewtwo said. "I was so lost in my own hatred that I could not see that I would have ended up like the humans I have hated. Perhaps I shall begin to shape my own future. And that begins with only one step."

Mew smiled and levitated along with Mewtwo.

"Then come with me," Mew said.

The Pokémon took one last look below. All the Pokémon below wondered where Mewtwo was going so Mewtwo addressed to them.

"I am sorry that I have to leave you all; but this is a journey that I must take. But rest assured that this is not goodbye, because I promise to return one day. Keep each other safe in my absence," Mewtwo said as Mew and Mewtwo took their leave.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Gladion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus all took their leave of the cave as well. Gladion said his goodbyes to the group and headed off. The rest of the group went to the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City where Sora made the report to Professor Oak.

"I see. This mysterious Pokémon is known as Mewtwo. And all the Pokémon living in that cave were only following it," Professor Oak stroked his chin.

"Well that's pretty much the jist of it," Sora said.

"Well, I have to say I am amazed to hear that it was created by human beings twenty years ago. But that could spell for concern," Professor Oak said.

"And things would have gotten from bad to worse if we didn't step in," Sora said.

"Well I must thank you for looking into this for me. And you should focus on getting your eighth Badge so that you can enter the Pokémon League," Professor Oak said.

"I'll do that, professor," Sora said.

"And be sure to drop by the lab as soon as you arrive in Pallet Town," Professor Oak requested.

"Okay. I'll see you then," Sora said hanging up.

Sora and his friends stuck around the Pokémon Center for the night. Riku and Naminé decided to meet them at Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had left to head to Viridian City for Sora's final Gym battle when Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock had approached them.

"Guys!" Sora gasped. "What's up?"

"We're going to need your help after all," Red simply said.


	62. The Shadow Empire

**Episode 62: The Shadow Empire**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua met with Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock; and Red states that they were going to need their help.

"How serious did it get?" Sora asked.

"Critically serious," Red answered.

"I was afraid of that," Sora muttered.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were definitely not surprised to hear Red say that. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were at a loss to what was going on.

"Um, Sora?" Terra spoke up.

"Do you mind filling us in on what is going on?" Aqua asked.

"You can start by telling us about them," Ventus added.

Sora turned to his cousin and his friends with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, before we start... Would any of you believe what we're about to tell you?" Sora questioned. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked to one another and wondering what he had to tell them. Before Sora could speak up, Brock zoomed passed Sora making him spin like a top. Sora fell on his belly as Brock took Aqua by the hand.

"Hi there! My name is Brock and I'm learning to be a Pokémon Breeder. But I'm also learning some human relations. May I ask what your name is?" Brock asked his face burning red.

"Um, it's Aqua," the bluenette answered feeling nervous.

"Aqua! Such a very beautiful name for a beautiful girl! The name Aqua sparkles as the very water itself!" Brock said swooning as Misty grabs him by the ear.

"And you'll seeing stars if you keep this up!" Misty said dragging him back with the group. Sora sat up with a sour look on his face.

"Constant in the multiverse confirmed," Sora muttered.

"Sorry about him. Brock is like that with every pretty girl he meets," Ash said.

"Quite understandable," Aqua said.

"Okay, since you've met Brock, the girl yanking on his ear and holding her own Togepi is Misty, and the boy with the zig zags and his own Pikachu is named Ash," Sora said. "Ash, Misty, Brock, meet my cousin Ven; short for Ventus. The guy with the brown hair is Terra and your friend has met Aqua."

"So this is your cousin, huh?" Ash guessed.

"Pikachu," Ash's Pikachu said.

"They do so very much alike," Misty pointed out.

"They could look just like brothers," Brock added.

"Okay, guys. We get it," Sora said before setting his attention to Red, Blue, and Green. "Okay here are Red, Blue, and Green."

"You guys are named after colors?" Ventus asked confused.

"Ventus!" Aqua chided Ventus.

"Well that's what it sounds like," Ventus said.

"Well, I think Sora has something he wants to share with us," Terra said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew it was too good to keep secret. They explained to them that Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock are from alternate universes and they are after a man from a world different from their own worlds. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were stunned to hear about alternate realities. And the Misty and Brock in their world are different from the ones Sora had battled. They even explained to them about the Shadow Empire and its ambitions to conquer three worlds.

"Whoa," Ventus said in disbelief.

"I know right," Kiawe said.

"They just want to conquer our world just like that?" Aqua asked.

"That's pretty much it," Blue said.

"Just can't believe that these guys uses Pokémon not in a way that we do," Ventus said.

"Well we don't exactly know everything," Mallow said.

"Yeah. Why don't you fill us in on how and when it started," Sophocles suggested.

The six otherworldly Pokémon trainers all looked among themselves and they all agreed to share their story with them.

"Well, okay," Red started. "It was a short time after I became champion of the Pokémon League. I started hearing rumors of a strange man that could summon Pokémon from shadows."

"We found that hard to believe at first; but when we saw it for ourselves we were pretty surprised," Blue said.

"Blue here battled against Salnius and lost; most of you already know that," Green added. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua was surprised by that one. They all knew he resembled Gary but he seemed more, more mature.

"It was after I lost that we all learned about the Shadow Empire and their desire to take over our world after they completely dominated their own world," Blue said.

"They also had their sights set on our world too," Brock said.

"So Ash, how did you, Misty, and Brock meet Red, Blue, and Green in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I can answer that," Red said. "We went off to our Saffron City to visit the Silph Co. There was a scientist that had a theory about our worlds being branches off a tree; the multiverse itself. Not only he proved that they were real, but he found a way to cross into them. I volunteered to test it out. And that where they come in." Red looks to Ash, Misty, and Brock.

(Flashback, Ash's world)

Red is seen laying unconscious on the side of the road when Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling down the road and noticed an unconscious figure on the side.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu simply pointed to the boy on the side. "Guys! Look!" Misty and Brock noticed him there and rushed over to him. The trio rushed over to the unconscious boy and Ash shook him. "Hey, wake up!" Red stirs awake. He sees the three trainers and recognizes two of them.

"Brock? Misty?" Red asked. That confused the three of them.

"How do you know our names?" Brock asked.

"I battled the both of you and won badges from you," Red stated.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought, because we've never met you before," Misty said. Red was confused by that statement and he remembered the device and pulled it out of his backpack and checked it.

"I've made it! The experiment is successful!" Red said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"Togepi," Misty's Togepi chirped.

"Well, it looks like I have lots to explain, and I don't expect you to believe me when I say it," Red said. The four Pokémon trainers found somewhere to sit so that they could talk. Red spoke up. "You may find this hard to believe, but what I tell you is true. I would like to start up with saying that I came from another world."

Ash, Misty, and Brock were amazed to hear that claim.

"What do you mean another world?" Ash asked amazed.

"My world is kinda like yours, but entirely different in other ways," Red explained.

"Could that be how you knew our names?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Red said nodding. "Both of the Brock and Misty I knew and battled were both Gym Leaders and still are. I battled them both and won."

"You mean you didn't earn your first two badges out of pity?" Misty asked.

"Misty! I kept telling you it wasn't out of pity! You were there! Brock just gave me the Boulder Badge when the sprinklers went off and your sisters gave me the Cascade Badge for stopping Team Rocket!" Ash outed Misty.

"If you say so," Misty said.

"Guys! That's not important! We didn't ask him what his name is!" Brock said.

"My name is Red. And as you can see, I'm a Pokémon trainer," Red introduced himself. "But the danger you'll be experiencing will set its sights on your world soon enough."

"What kind of danger are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"What you're about to hear is just as unbelievable. This threat is a man calling himself Salnius. And he came from a world not like mine or yours already conquered by what is called the Shadow Empire," Red explained.

"Shadow Empire?" Ash asked.

"Pika," Pikachu chirped.

"Who and what is the Shadow Empire?" Misty asked.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"I don't know all the details, but Salnius didn't let out more," Red said.

"But I shall reveal more to you!" Salnius called out as Red, Ash, Misty, and Brock turned to see him. "The Shadow Empire is to expand itself in not just one world, but others as well! His majesty King Grevil has ordered it!"

"Why? Tell me that!" Red barked at the visitor.

"Because, empires must expand or die," Salnius said. "Now get ready to die!" Salnius raised his hand and his shadow took form of a bipedal, feline Pokémon with primarily yellow and black fur. The fur is thinner and black on its lower legs, lower body, upper arms, and face, and is thicker and yellow everywhere else. There is also a zigzagging black stripe on each thigh and two more stripes on each forearm. There are small tufts of light blue fur on its chest and a longer tuft on its forehead. It also has a single, lightning bolt-shaped blue whisker on each cheek. A long, ponytail-like or tail-like bunch of fur extends from between its shoulders. The Pokémon has large ears with black insides and blue eyes. Its forepaws have four clawed fingers and light blue pads, while its hindpaws have only three clawed toes. Ash, Misty, and Brock were stunned at the sight. They witnessed a Pokémon emerge from his shadow. "Zeraora! Plasma Fists!" Zeraora charges at them with its fists charging with electricity. Red took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Charizard! Go!" His Pokéball opens and lets out his Charizard. "Flamethrower!" Charizard obeyed and fired Flamethrower right at the Shadow Pokémon. Ash and his Pikachu looked at each other and nodded.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Zeraora, but it didn't damage the Shadow Pokémon at all.

"That wasn't going to work on my Shadow Pokémon!" Salnius scoffed.

(Back to the present)

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were pretty surprised to hear that the Pokémon Salnius had unleashed is the legendary Pokémon Zeraora. Sora took out his Pokédex and looked up Zeraora.

 **Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **It electrifies its claws and tears its opponents apart with them. Even if they dodge its attack, they'll be electrocuted by the flying sparks.**

Sora looked back up at Red and the others.

"So what happened after that?" Sora asked.

"The battle went on and it looked like he had us on the ropes when he suddenly retreated," Red explained.

(Flashback, Ash's World)

Zeraora had Red's Charizard and Ash's Pikachu beaten was about to finish them off, but he called Zeraora back into the shadow.

"It looks like that I'll have to finish you off another time!" Salnius said before he waved his hand and disappeared into a void. Red, Ash and his friends were at a loss at the sight.

"Why did he just run away like that?" Brock asked curiously.

"I don't know," Red answered. "But I can tell you he won't get away from me next time!"

"You mean he won't get away from us!" Ash corrected him.

"You're not considering what I think you are?!" Misty questioned.

"If the Shadow Empire wants to have our world that badly, then they have to battle us for it!" Ash stated.

"I can't let you do that, Ash! I mean I appreciate your intention, but I don't want you to be in any danger because of me!" Red said.

"Well I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Ash said. "Besides! It isn't over till it's over!"

"Ash is right. We should help out because we want to protect our home!" Misty agreed.

"And it'll be worth to visit alternate dimensions," Brock added.

"Fine," Red said finall caving in. "But, remember! This isn't a field trip!" Red accessed the device and used it to transfer the four Pokémon trainers and their two Pokémon into Red's homeworld.

(End of flashback)

"And that's how we met Blue and Green," Brock said.

"Ever since then, the six of us chased Salnius all over the multiverse, but he eluded us every time," Blue said.

"And that chase led us into your world," Green concluded.

"There's something that I have been wondering. What's with the black coats?" Ventus asked.

"We found these in one dimension and we used them to hide our identities to keep from drawing attention to ourselves," Misty explained.

That made sense with them.

"He saw Salnius just days ago along with his henchmen. This time, he called out a Moltres and sent it against us," Blue said.

"And the results were the same as last time; he had us where he wanted us and he up and fled," Ash added.

"And not one of you have figured out why?" Mallow asked making the sixsome shake their heads.

"It sounds like he's a coward," Terra said.

"Not as cowardly as you may think!" A dark sinister voice called out. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked around. Red and Ash's teams recognized the voice.

"Salnius!" Red barked out.

Salnius appeared out a dark void along with Jout.

"I may have fled during our last battle, but since it may be the last time we meet, I'll explain to why!" Salnius said. "Every time we call forth a Shadow Pokémon it drains our life energy! The more energy I use, the weaker I get. But that doesn't matter that you know my secret since not one of you is going to live to tell it!"

Sora and his friends all looked at him determined they can beat him.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Sora called out to him.

"You really think you can win? I don't think so," Salnius scoffed. "But let's take this somewhere a little private!" Salnius raised his arms and everyone got sucked into a dark void. Salnius and Jout went into the void and vanishes. Just then Team Rocket shows up with a gadget shaped like a Pikachu's tail.

"That's peculiar," James said.

"What is?" Jessie asked.

"Just a second ago, they were right where we wanted them, but now they're not!" James said. Jessie and Meowth just looked at him like he's an idiot.

"James, that piece of junk is usless just like you are," Jessie said.

"Maybe the Pikachu detector needs a tune-up," James said.

"Yeah and your brain can go for one too!" Meowth said.

"Come on, they're probably far ahead of us by now," Jessie said.

"Right!" James and Meowth both said.

Team Rocket proceeded to search for Sora and the others. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock along with the Pikachu and the Togepi arrived in a completely different world. It looked like something you would see in an anime that features fictional kingdom, but for some reason it look like it's night all around except there is no moonlight anywhere. Surrounding them were all stone statues of both people and Pokémon; they took a look around and saw that they weren't statues at all! They were all turned to stone. They appear in what looks like a courtyard.

"What the hell happened?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Lillie also asked.

"Welcome to the Shadow Empire!" Salnius greeted as he and Jout entered the courtyard. "And now the time has come for all of you to die!" Salnius called forth Zeraora Moltres, Zapdos, and Arcticuno from the shadows. Sora, Red, Blue, Green and Ash all looked at one another. Red, Blue, Green, and Ash removed their black cloaks. Blue wore an outfit like Gary's but mostvare blue. Green wore a blue sleeveless top edge with red around the armholes and waist, a red swirly miniskirt, blue knee socks, red and white pumps, red wristbands and a white sun hat with a red logo. Sora and Ash sent their Pikachu as Red called out his Charizard, Blue called out his Blastoise and Green called out her Venusaur. Salnius grinned evilly. "Zapdos! Shadow Bolt! Moktres! Shadow Fire! Articuno! Shadow Chill! Zeraora! Plasma Fists!" Salnius ordered his Shadow Pokémon. Zapdos fired a black lightning from its body as Moltres sends out black flames from its beack and Articuno sends out black ice from its beak as well. Zeraora's fists become surrounded in light blue electricity and then it slams its fists onto the ground, sending a stream of light blue electricity through the ground and towards the real Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora and Ash ordered as their Pikachu fired their attacks blocking Zapdos's Shadow Bolt.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Red ordered as Charizard fired Flamethrower blocking Moltres's Shadow Fire.

"Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" Blue ordered as Blastoise fired highly pressurized water from its water cannons.

"Venusaur! Vine Whip!" Green orange as her Venusaur sent out Vine Whip to hit Zeraora, but the Pokémon dodged and landed a hit on Green's Venusaur. The other Pokémon held on with the legendary birds when the shadow attacks pushed them back. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Misty, and Brock all watched helplessly as they saw how powerful the Shadow Pokémon are compared to the real ones.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on that Zeraora!" Sora called out as Sora's Pikachu ran and swung at the Shadow Pokémon.

"Block that!" Salnius commanded and it obeyed by blocking the attack with its paw. "Now use Shadow Rush!" Zeraora charged at Sora's Pikachu. He got hit pretty bad. The other Shadow Pokémon did the same with the other Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"It's no use! They're just too strong!" Green said.

"What can we do?!" Blue exclaimed.

"We're not giving up!" Ash said.

"Ash is right! We have to keep going!" Sora agreed.

Red had to admit Sora and Ash had a point, but it he had to consider the possibility that they might not survive this battle. Red had to think of something fast. Suddenly, without warning a light blue beam fires from the sky hitting Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, making them fade into Shadows. This of course hurts Salnius as he screams in pain.

"Lord Salnius!" Jout attempted to come to his master's aid only for Salnius to push him away.

"Who would dare interfere with this battle?!" Salnius roared. Lunala descended from the sky with its eyes glowing red. Salnius gritted his teeth. "Lunala! You should have stayed in your own world!"

"This world has suffered enough because of the hands of evil of your empire," Lunala spoke with a feminine voice. "With three of your Pokémon destroyed, you have weakened."

"Maybe so! But I still have one ace up my sleeve!" Salnius said as he raised his hand and Zeraora screams in pain as it incinerated right before the five trainers. "I still have one more Pokémon to use! And it is even mightier than you are! Come forth, my Pokémon! Come to my aid!" Salnius vanishes and reappeared sitting on the head of a Pokémon that everyone definitely recognized. They knew that it was a Mewtwo. But this Mewtwo was much larger. And it was black with the tip of its tail golden yellow and has a large gold shard on its chest.

"Mewtwo?!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were really surprised by the sight. Misty and Brock shared their shock as well.

"No way!" Ventus whispered.

"He merged with a Pokémon?!" Lana exclaimed in shocked.

"That's what it looks like," Illima said.

"How can that be possible?" Hapu asked.

"It's not," Lillie said.

Salnius laughed hysterically as the Mewtwo imitated his exact movements.

"Not only I can control this Pokémon out of my own free will, but I can merge with it as well! Even at the cost of my own life, I shall kill you all and and bring honor to the Shadow Empire and make every world in existence an extension to the empire! Nothing can stop us!"

"We can!" Sora called out to Salnius.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Salnius scoffed.

"We plan to throw everything we have at you! You can boast how powerful you want, but no amount of power can overwhelm what we all have; and that is something that you don't have!" Sora called out.

"And why is that?" Salnius asked.

"It's the bond we share with our Pokémon! It's the friendship we forge with our Pokémon! You can never really get that since your Shadow Pokémon aren't even real!" Sora said.

"Real Pokémon are highly overrated! What use are Pokémon that will eventually die?" Salnius said.

"Pokémon may die, but the bond we made with them will live on!" Red said.

"Red's right! I didn't really understand that because of my ambitions to be number-one, but I learned from my past mistakes!" Blue said. "But like Red, I love my Pokémon!"

"They make us stronger and we make them stronger!" Green added.

"And we work together to make that happen!" Ash added.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu nodded.

"Nonsense! Those qualities means nothing to me! Now I'm going to crush you like the insects that you are!" Salnius slammed his hands on the ground only to miss. The Pokémon managed to dodge the attack before it hit. The two Pikachu got onto Charizard's back and flew.

"Blastoise! Blizzard!" Blue ordered as Blastoise fired a blizzard from its mouth on one of the Shadow Pokémon's feet.

"Venusaur! Use Petal Blizzard!" Green ordered as Venusaur fired a flurry of flower petals right at the Shadow Mewtwo.

Shadow Mewtwo fired a series of Shadow attacks right at the Pokémon. They dodged each and everyone of them. Jout watched worriedly as he saw how weak Salnius was getting.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Red called out as Charizard fired Flamethrower right on the Shadow Mewtwo's face. Salnius started to grit his teeth and his eyes turned completely red.

"I CAN DEFEAT YOU AND I WILL! EVEN IF IT DESTROYS ME! SHADOW JUDGEMENT!" Salnius raised his arms as Shadow Mewtwo was going to unleash a powerful attack. Ash turns to Sora and nods. Sora nods back.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora and Ash ordered as they fired their attacks. The combined Thunderbolts hits Salnius and Shadow Mewtwo straight on as Salnius screams in pain. The gold shard shatters into pieces. Both Pikachu ceased their attacks as Salnius along with Shadow Mewtwo starts to fade away.

"They did it!" Ventus cheered.

"They sure did!" Mallow chipped in.

"It's over, Salnius! You've lost!" Sora said.

"I may have fallen, but the Shadow Empire lives on! The Shadow King shall have his revenge on all of you yet!" Salnius said as he kept fading.

"We'll beat him too!" Blue scoffed.

"Don't be so sure," Salnius said. "Come to my aid, brother! Avenge me!" Both Salnius and the Shadow Mewtwo had completely faded from existence only for a bolt of black lightning appear before them. He was a large man with a thick beard and mustache with thick eyebrows. He wore a gold crown with rubies engraved all around. He wore a dark purple robe.

"I'm going to guess that's the Shadow King," Sora said.

"King Grevil," Red said.

 **The face of the true enemy has been revealed. How will Sora, Red, Ash, Blue, and Green beat rhe Shadow King and save their worlds? Just keep reading and find out.**


	63. The Gale of Darkness

**Episode 63: The Gale of Darkness**

Sora, Red, Blue, Green, and Ash had just defeated Salnius and now they're face-to-face with the Shadow King himself; King Grevil. He glared at the Pokémon trainers with coldness and fury in his eyes.

"You killed my brother," King Grevil spoke in a dark deep voice. "You shall all pay for his death with your very lives."

Sora and the other trainers looked at the Shadow King definitely.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, your highness, but you are not going to have your way with us!" Sora stated.

Red, Ash, Blue, and Green all agreed to that statement.

"Your brother died because you decided to have more than one world to rule," Red said.

"And we're not going to let you have any of ours without a fight!" Blue added.

"I have watched you battled and I must admit that I am impressed! But at the same time, I think it's insulting that he had been defeated by some children! But don't think you'll do any better against me!" King Grevil stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Ash asked.

"Just look at your Pokémon! They are so very exhausted. They used so much of their power since your battle against my brother," King Grevil said. "But even if you do switch Pokémon, the Pokémon I will use will just crush them like a stone crushing a soft piece of fruit!"

They looked at The two Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur and saw that he was right. They were exhausted from the battle with Salnius and his Shadow Pokémon; especially against that Shadow Mewtwo.

"We should call them back," Green suggested.

They were about to call their Pokémon back with suddenly a white aura appeared around them healing them completely. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Misty, Brock, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were surprised to witness their Pokémon heal up.

"What just happened?" Terra asked.

"I have no idea," Misty answered.

They all looked up to Lunala and saw it still flying in the air.

"It was not I," Lunala admitted. "I did not see whom had healed them."

Sora, Red, Blue, Green, and Ash and their Pokémon looked at the Shadow King ready for whatever he had instore for them.

"You were saying about our Pokémon being exhausted?" Sora taunted.

"It makes no difference. Even when they're full rejuvenated, they're still no match for my Shadow Pokémon!" King Grevil said rasing his hands in the air. "Come forth from the shadows my behemoth! My titan of destruction! Come forth, Shadow Lugia!"

King Grevil's shadow rises up from behind him bringing out a large shadowy figure with its eyes glowing red. has ten silverish fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying. It has two, powerful rear legs with three-toed feet, and two wings with large, finger-like feathers, giving the appearance of hands. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of its long tail. The fins are pointed and crooked. It's underbelly is silverish to match the fins. On the chest there appears to be a purple jewel. The Shadow Pokémon let out a loud shriek as Kairi, Misty, Brock, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had to cover their ears.

"What is that thing?!" Ventus exclaimed.

"It couldn't be what it looks like, is it?" Kiawe asked.

"It is. It's the legendary Pokémon Lugia," Illima confirmed.

"But it looks so very different from an actual Lugia," Brock said.

"And not to mention very evil," Lillie added.

"And very powerful," Aqua also added.

"How can they hope to defeat that thing?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Illima answered.

"Sora. You can beat that monster. I believe in you," Kairi said in her thoughts.

Sora, Red, Ash, Blue, and Green all looked at the Shadow Pokémon and they had to admit, it was something not one of them expected to see. Sweat ran down their heads as they kept their eyes on the Shadow Pokémon.

"Are you intimidated by my magnificence? Well you should be! Once I'm done with all of you, I'll continue expanding my empire and rule over all the worlds! And with the ultimate Shadow Pokémon beside, me! I will be unstaoppable!"

"Not quite!" A new voice called in a male voice. An orange-yellow orb that looks like the sun, and slams into the Shadow Lugia with great force. Standing beside the two Pikachu and the fully evolved starter Pokémon of Kanto is a Solgaleo.

"Solgaleo!" The Alolan nine all cheered.

"You will not have any other world to rule! And we shall make sure of that!" Solgaleo said. Lunala descended down on alongside the other Pokémon.

"You would all dare to defy me?!" King Grevil exclaimed in pure anger.

"We do!" Lunala said. "Your maddening ambitions will be put to an end!"

Sora just smiled as he knew that the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala were fighting alongside him, Red, Ash, Blue, and Green.

"I looks like the odds a bit further in our favor," Blue taunted.

"And you're outnumbered," Ash added.

"Silence! I am the king! What I say is law! And by order of the king, you are to be executed for my brother's death!" King Grevil yelled. "Now prepare to die! Lugia! Shadow Blast!"

Shadow Lugia fires a black twisting beam right towards the Pokémon hoping it'll finish them off it a single attack. Solgaleo starts glowing as a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. Solgaleo lets out a loud roar and launched itself towards Lugia with a full force as before, cutting through the attack.

Lunala's third eye—a light red symbol of an eye—appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The skin of its wings glows a bright, light blue. It spreads its wings wide so that the yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost point of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation. Lunala forms a blue circular force field in front of itself, before creating swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre as the shield disappears. It then fires a light blue beam from the center of the lines at the Shadow Pokémon.

"They've changed form!" Ventus pointed out.

"What attacks did they just fire?" Misty asked.

"Sunsteel Strike snd Moongeist Beam," Acerola answered.

"Sogaleo and Lunala's signature attacks," Kiawe said.

"Let's see how that Lugua handles that," Sophocles said.

"Let's join in too!" Ash said to Sora.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora agreed.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora and Ash ordered as both Pikachu launched Thunderbolt right at the Shadow Lugia.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Red ordered as Charizard fired Flamethrower along with the other attacks.

"Not letting you hog all the glory! Blastoise! Blizzard!" Blue ordered as Blastoise fired Blizzard from its mouth.

"Venusaur! Join in with Petal Blizzard!" Green ordered as Venusaur fired Petal Blizzard joining the boys in the attacks. All of the attacks combined and they headed towards the Shadow Pokémon. Lugia took the hit causing a loud boom. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped at the sight.

"No way!" Mallow exclaimed.

"That thing isn't even scratched," Misty said.

"How powerful is that thing?!" Hapu exclaimed.

King Grevil laughed evilly, "My Shadow Lugia isn't easy to defeat! Many have tried and none had succeeded! Now use Shadow Down!" The Shadow Lugia gave off a loud screech affecting all the Pokémon. "Now use Shadow Storm!" The Shadow Lugia flapped its wings creating a strong black tornado and sends towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Get out of there!" Sora shouted.

"You too!" Ash also shouted.

"Charizard! Quickly fly away!" Red shouted as Charizard flapped its wings to avoid the attack. Sora and Ash's Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's tail as it flew in the air. Blastoise, Venusaur, Solgaleo, and Lunala weren't so fortunate; or were they? The two legendary Pokémon went in front of Venusaur and Blastoise and Solgaleo fired Flash Cannon and Lunala fires Moongeist Beam to block the attack as best as they could. Blue and Green looked at each other and nodded.

"Venusaur! Energy Ball!" Green ordered as Venusaur fired Energy Ball from its mouth.

"Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" Blue ordered as it fired Hydro Cannon from its water cannons right at the Shadow Lugia. It ceased fire and flew right them. Lugia rammed into Venusaur and smacked Blastoise with its wing.

"Blastoise!" Blue shouted.

"Venusaur!" Green also shouted.

Solgaleo made an attempt to jump at Lugia only for the Shadow Lugia fire Shadow Blast at the sunny legendary Pokémon. Lunala flew down only for the Shadow Pokémon to make the same result.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Misty, and Brock were shocked by the very sight.

"No way!" Mallow gasped.

"That monster is even more powerful than we had anticipated," Illima said.

"It'll take some kind of miracle to bring it down," Acerola said.

The two Pikachu climbed onto Charizard's back and witnessed the power of the Shadow Lugia; they were even more scared than they wanted to admit. Sora, Red, and Ash looked their three Pokémon in the air.

"This dosen't look good," Red said.

"How can we hope to defeat that thing?" Sora asked.

Red didn't answer the question. He began to doubt that even the Champion of the Pokémon League in his world would be no match against the Ultimate Shadow Pokémon and the Shadow Empire.

"We shouldn't give up so easily!" Ash said. "I know we can beat that thing! It may not be a real Lugia, but have to believe that we can beat both him and his Shadow Pokémon! Our worlds are counting on us!" Sora took a deep breath as he let Ash's words sink in.

"Ash is right, Red! We have to believe in our Pikachu and your Charizard! We can overcome it if we just work together!" Sora stated.

"Yeah, but how?!" Red exclaimed. "You saw the power that Shadow Lugia had shown us! It's way more than we can handle! Whatever we do isn't enough! Let's face it! We've lost this battle before we started!"

Sora and Ash couldn't believe what they were hearing. Red was going to throw in the towel. Sora looked over to Blue and his Blastoise as Ash looked over to Green and her Venusaur. And they looked over to Solgaleo and Lunala. A small wind blows by them.

 _" Don't give up,"_ a new feminine voice said. Sora, Red, and Ash all looked around wondering who said that. _" The Shadow Lugia can be defeated. You only need to believe it so."_

"How?" Sora asked. "How can we do it?"

 _"It only has one weakness; you must aim for the Gale of Darkness,"_ the voice instructed.

"The Gale of Darkness?" Ash asked.

 _"The jewel. It is the heart of the Shadow Empire. Destroy the Gale of Darkness and King Grevil's threat shall be over for eternity,"_ the voice said.

The three remaining Pokémon trainers looked up to the Shadow Lugia and saw what the voice meant. The jewel is the very source of King Grevil's empire. They all looked at each other and nodded as they understood.

"We understand. We'll destroy the Gale of Darkness," Red said.

 _" I will grant you one final gift. I will give your Pokémon what remains of my power so that they will be able to overcome the Shadow Pokémon,"_ the voice said. The same white aura sparkles around Charizard and the two Pikachu; they began glowing brightly even more so than the sun itself. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Misty, and Brock watched amazed by the very sight; the same for Blue and Green.

"What's happening to them?" Ventus asked.

"I'm not really sure," Lillie said.

"Could that be the miracle we were hoping for?" Terra asked.

"I hope so," Kairi said. "I really do."

"Togepi," Kairi's Togepi chirped.

King Grevil looked at the sight as he started gritting his teeth. Jout looked at the sight as well. He couldn't believe that it was happening, but he knew what the power is.

"The Gale of Light," Jout said in his thoughts. "It's the only thing that can overcome the Gale of Darkness. Cosmea must have granted them what remained of her power. And if they succeed, then not only the Shadow Lugia will vanish, but the entire Shadow Empire as well; and myself included."

"Cosmea," King Grevil said in a sneer. "Even in death, she is a threat to me! I must destroy them quickly! No threats is to be made against the Shadow Empire! Darkness must prevail and light must fall!"

Sora and Ash's Pikachu and Red's Charizard were amazed by the glowing they were doing.

 _"What is going on with us?"_ \- Ash's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You're asking me?"_ \- Sora's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I don't know what's going on with us either, but it feels warm and welcoming."_ \- Charizard subtitle.

 _"It feels like a new power was given to us. I don't know how to explain it, but I think we can us it on that Shadow Lugia."_ \- Sora's Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You think so?" -_ Charizard subtitle.

 _"He might be right. If it is a new power, then let's use it!"_ \- Ash's Pikachu subtitle.

Charizard and Sora's Pikachu nodded in agreement and they faced the Shadow Pokémon and Charizard flew right at it.

Sora, Red, and Ash felt the power of their Pokémon go up. They looked upon the jewel on Shadow Lugia's chest. Theyall knew they had to distract it long enough to do it.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Red ordered as Charizard fired Flamethrower right at the Shadow Lugia. Its Flamethrower attack was much stronger than before since it actually hurt it.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash called out as Ash's Pikachu ran much faster than the normal speed and it hit the Shadow Lugia on the belly. The Shadow wheezed at the feeling. King Grevil also felt the pain.

"Okay Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Sora's Pikachu formed a ball of electricity but it was slightly larger than ever and Pikachu threw it at the Shadow Lugia. The Shadow King screamed in pain as did his Pokémon.

"Can you believe that? Those attacks actually hurt it!" Blue said.

"Not just it! Him too!" Green pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked confused.

"I just noticed how powerful their moves had gotten, but they didn't just affect the Shadow Lugia, but the Shadow King too," Green explained.

"I think she's right," Kairi said. Blue and Green looked at her. "Grevil had them on the ropes, but something had to happen to them for them to make a comeback."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Misty asked.

"We're going to win this!" Kiawe stated.

"Yeah!" Ventus cheered. "Sora! Take it down!"

Sora turned to his cousin and nodded.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called out as Sora's Pikachu swung his tail right on the side of the Shadow Lugia's head. King Grevil screamed again upon the hit amd his crown fell off his head.

"I-impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!" King Grevil yelled. "THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! MY SHADOW LUGIA IS INVINCIBLE! INVINCIBLE! IT'S NOT FAIR! I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THE SHADOW EMPIRE! THE KING IS SUPPOSED TO BE GREATEST! I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME LOW-LEVEL COMMONER CHILDREN! MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DESTINY!"

"It's over, Grevil!" Sora called out.

"You should quit while you're ahead," Ash said.

"And if you played with us nicely, then we won't have to break your little toy," Red said.

"Silence! My Shadow Lugia will destroy you all! My Shadow Empire will expand throughout the multiverse! I will rule it all!" King Grevil stated. "And I will not let some brats get in my way!"

"Is ruling over everything all you care about?" Ash asked. "You're just going around to look for more people to push around whenever you want?"

"If that's the case, then you're nothing but a greedy tyrant. You should settle with what you have," Red said.

"A king should do what's best for his people, not himself! You don't have the right to do whatever you want! You should lead your people on the right path. And you should use your power responsibly," Sora said.

"What could you know about being a king?" King Grevil asked. "What would a mere child know about ruling a kingdom?"

"Not very much," Sora admitted. "But I do know what you're doing isn't right. On my travels I met some bad people and you're even worse than all of them put together! And if you use Pokémon to threaten anyone, then you better believe we're going to stop you!"

King Grevil and his Shadow Lugia glared at Sora with their eyes glowing red as they were angered by what he said.

"I grow tired of this! I wilk destroy you now! Shadow Lugia! Shadow Storm!" King Grevil shouted as Lugia unleashed Shadow Storm on the three Pokémon.

The two Pikachu jumped on Charizard's back and iit flew faster than normal to evade the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora and Ash ordered as the Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the Shadow Storm. Not only they cut through the storm, but they hit the Shadow Lugia straight on. King Grevil screams in pain once more.

"Dive in with Mega Punch!" Red ordered as Charizard flew and landed a mighty punch on the Shadow Lugia. Both the Pokémon and trainer felt the pain together.

"Destroy them!" King Grevil shouted. The Shadow Lugia charged right at Charizard as it flew in the sky. As the chase went on, Sora, Red, Ash, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Misty, Brock, Blue, and Green watched on. The three remaining trainers watched on as they all smiled. Sora and Ash's Pikachu held on as the Shadow Lugia gave chase. Sora's Pikachu looked at Ash's Pikachu and wondered which one of them was going to destroy the Gale of Darkness on the Lugia's chest. Ash's Pikachu smiled and decided that he should do that. Sora's Pikachu smiled back and went into position. Charizard flew upwards catching everyone off guard. Sora's Pikachu jumped off of Charizard's back and onto the Shadow Lugia's back. King Grevil knew what exactly he was trying to do.

"No! Not the Gale of Darkness! Lugia! Shake that yellow rat off your back!" King Grevil ordered. Lugia tried to shake off Sora's Pikachu, but it was no use. He jumped off and flew straight in the air. "Shadow Blast!" The Shadow Lugia moved into posiotion to deliver the finishing blow; just what they were hoping for.

"Pikachu! Aim for the jewel! Smash it into a million pieces with Iron Tail!" Sora called out.

Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine were at a loss by what he meant. Misty and Brock looked at him and knew he had an idea just like Ash would in a tight situation.

"What jewel?" Hapu asked.

"What is he up to?" Aqua also asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Brock said.

Sora's Pikachu spun around doing a roll dropping like a meteor. Once Pikachu got close enough, Pikachu swung at the jewel shattering it completely. King Grevil screams in pain and horror. Sora catches his Pikachu in his arms as Charizard and Ash's Pikachu joined in.

 **"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** King Grevil shouted. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"I just took out the source of your power! Now you have nothing!" Sora stated.

Jout fell to the ground grabbing everyone's attention. Blastoise, Venusaur, Solgaleo and Lunala started to regain consciousness and they witnessed the Shadow Lugia starting to fade.

"What's happening to him?" Acerola asked.

"I'm fading away," Jout answered as the fading process has begun. "Once the Gale of Darkness is destroyed, all those connected to the Shadow Empire shall fade from existence as well. That is its curse. But I am not afraid to die, because I can see Lord Salnius in the afterlife." Jout smiled as he fades away completely.

"I only wanted to share my greatness to the world; and I have accomplished that feat. Is it my destiny to fade away from very existence itself? Is it my destiny to never allow my accomplishments to be remembered throughout the ages?"

"Destiny is something you decide for yourself," Sora said. "You decided to conquer your world and our worlds. I decided to become a Pokémon trainer and travel around to learn there is about Pokémon. And we decided to save them because they're our homes. I know that you would do the same if someone from another world had set their sights on it. You don't need to have to own everything to know how great you are! Also, there always be light AND darkness because they're two halves of the same coin. They're the halves of everything. Don't you remember that?"

"Unfortunately," King Grevil said, "I don't..." King Grevil gave one last look at the group in front of them. "Perhaps this is my destiny..." With that said, King Grevil and his Shadow Lugia had faded away completely. All throughtout the world, the remains of the Shadow Empire started to fade as well. The Shadow Pokémon also faded from existence. A ray of light poked through the black clouds and they started to vanish. Then the statues around the people and Pokémon started to come to life. They all knew the spell was finally broken.

"What just happened?" One man asked.

"I am not sure," one woman said.

"One minute, I was just a statue; then the next moment, I'm moving on my own again," another man said. The people all noticed the group and went up to them.

"Where's King Grevil? And who are they?" Another man asked.

"King Grevil and his Shadow Empire are dead," Sora said. "You're free from them for good."

"Lies!" One man accused. "They are in league with the Shadow Empire! I am sure of it!"

"It is no lie," Solgaleo said.

"King Grevil and his followers are gone; and the spell he had casted onto you is broken," Lunala said.

The people were dumbfounded by that claim, but a small orb of light hovered down in front of the group.

 _"I thank you. You have saved our world and we are eternally grateful to you,"_ the voice said to them. Sora, Red, and Ash all smiled, but Kairi, Misty, Brock, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine were surprised to hear her speak because they couldn't before.

"Is that you, Princess Cosmea?" One man asked. The group were shocked to hear him call the light princess.

The light shown and took form of a young woman wearing a white dress suited to a princess. She had golden blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a silver tiara with baby blue sapphires engraved into the tiara. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Red, Blue, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock were astounded by the sight. Brock was instantly smittened with her right away.

"So beautiful," Brock said as he attempted to flirt with her only for Misty to grab him by the ear.

"Don't even think about it," Misty said pulling on his ear.

"That was you wasn't it?" Red asked.

"You healed our Pokémon when we started our battle with Grevil, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"And gave our Charizard and Pikachu an extra boost," Sora pointed out. "Why?"

"I did not want your worlds to suffer as our world has. Your desire to protect them from King Grevil and his Shadow Empire was trully admirable. As I watched you battle against Salnius's Shadow Pokémon, I knew that I saw a spark of potential in all of you," Cosmea said.

"Just when and how did they know about our worlds in the first place?" Blue asked.

"It was after the Shadow Empire had complete dominance over our world. King Grevil had thought he had all he could possibly need. But when he had learned of the existence of other worlds, had made it his mission to rule all the worlds," Cosmea said. "So he sent his brother Salnius to help make that happen."

"And that's when all of us come in," Brock said.

"Indeed," Cosmea nodded. "King Grevil casted a spell around our people turning them into stone after he had found the Gale of Darkness. He had thought he had eliminated me since I had the Gale of light in my possession." She shown the group a golden yellow jewel in a necklace. "It granted me the power to heal your Pokémon and to make them strong enough to overcome King Grevil's Lugia. And now that the Gale of Darkness and the Shadow Empire is no more, peace has returned to our world all thanks to all of you!" She bowed to the heroes as did the people. Sora and the rest were a bit embarrassed by this.

"Just happy to help," Sora simply said.

They stuck around the kingdom for a few days as they took the time to take a look around. Everywhere they went, they were praised by the people all around. Misty and Brock had already removed their black cloaks and wore the exact clothes that their counterparts wore. And Solgaleo and Lunala had returned to Ultra Space.

There some of the girls around Sora's age that had taken huge interest in him.

"Don't you think that boy there is incredibly handsome?" One girl asked.

"He sure is," the second girl answered. "And that Pikachu he has is so very adorable!" They both swooned at the sight. Kairi grabbed Sora by the arm letting them know that he's spoken for. "But just who is that girl with him?"

"You don't think maybe she's his fiancee, right?" The first girl asked.

Sora definitely heard that. They had learned in this world, a couple truly in love would be engaged. Sora did like the idea of being married to Kairi one day. He often imagined the two of them as husband and wife.

The night came for a party honoring Sora, Red, Ash and their friends. They all wore clothing that seems suitable for nobility. As the party was about to begin, Princess Cosmea made an announcement.

"Sora, Red, and Ash," Cosmea started, "becasue of your bravery, selflessness and valor, you have not only saved our world and yours, but countless others from the terrible might of the Shadow King. So we hold this party in honor of your heroism." The three trainers bowed their heads in respect. Their friends applauded along with the crowd.

"We helped out too," Blue whispered and Green shushes him.

"Thank you, your majesty," Red said.

"We were just happy to help you out," Ash said.

"It wasn't just us who battled Salnius and Grevil," Sora said, "we had our friends with us. We've been together through thick and thin to make it where we are now." Sora looked over to Kairi smiling at her and she right back at him.

"Now let the celebration begin!" Cosmea announced. They all let out their Pokémon so that they could enjoy the celebration as well. Blue has not only a Blastoise, but also a Fearow, an Alakazam, a Rhydon, an Exeggcutor, and an Arcanine. Green also has a Lapras, A Rapidash, A Wigglytuff, a Chansey and a Butterfree. Sora and Kairi weren't surprised when Misty has a Goldeen, Staryu, and a Starmie, but they were when she had a Psyduck of her own; and it was exactly like Sora's Psyduck. They weren't surprised when they saw Brock's Onix and Geodude, but they were when they saw that he has a Vulpix and a Zubat too; and they were like Sora's.

The party patrons were mighty impressed by the Pokémon they all had. Some of them were interested in the white Vulpix and black Marowak they had.

The guests of honor all shared the tales of their adventures beginning with how they became Pokémon trainers to some of the patrons, even the princess herself. Misty and Brock found it funny on how Sora's story was very similar to Ash's story, but just not with the damsel in distress. They ate and danced through the course of the night.

Everyone changed into their regular clothes and called their Pokémon back as the party came to an end. Cosmea and her people looked to the group.

"We cannot thank you enough," Cosmea said. "You have given us back not only our world, but our hope."

"And if we haven't done that, then we would have been in the same boat as you," Sora said.

"And the stories of your heroism will forever live on in our world. We are saddened to see you leave, but we know where you are needed," Cosmea said.

Sora, Red, Ash, and their friends said their goodbyes to the kingdom as Red had set the device to return them to Sora's world.

"Take care!" Sora said waving to them smiling as they all vanished. Cosmea smiled as she waved back.

"We most certainly will, my friends," Cosmea said smiling.

Right into Sora's earth, Lea and Isa are walking down the road.

"Do you think there are some interesting Pokémon in this area?" Lea asked.

"I hope so. And we could always catch 'em," Isa answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lea said feeling pretty psyched for the eventful catch. Suddenly, they hear some screaming and a crash behind them. They turned to look and saw Sora, Kairi, Ash, and the Alolan nine along with some other faces they didn't recognize. The two Pikachu caught the two Togepi and waved their arms in excitement hoping they could do that again. "Well, this isn't what I was expecting." Kairi's Togepi turned to see Lea and Isa.

"Pi! Toge, Toge!" The baby Pokémon ran up to the redhead and Lea picked him up.

"Hey there, Togepi! Told ya I'd see ya when I see ya!" Lea greeted. Sora and Ash stirred awake and saw the two teens.

"Lea!" Sora and Ash both recognized and turned to each other. "You know him?"

"Pikachu," Sora's chirped.

Red accessed the device and saw how long they have been gone for.

"It looks like that we were gone just for a few hours," Red said. That confused Lea and Isa and they looked at each other.

"So anyone wanna fill us in on what's going on?" Isa questioned.

"Well, you might find it hard to believe," Sora said. He and his friends all explained that Ash, Misty, Brock, Red, Blue, and Green came from alternate worlds and they traveled to their world to stop an evil empire from taking over the entire multiverse and they had succeeded in doing that. Lea and Isa just sat there listening to the story told to them. "And that's pretty much it."

"Well you were right, we do find that hard to believe," Lea said. "And I knew that there was something off when I met your Pikachu." Lea looked over to Sora's Pikachu. "It was like his." Lea pointed to Ash's Pikachu.

"And now that the threat has been taken care of," Isa stated, "now what?"

"We should head back home," Red said.

"Yeah. I starting to get homesick," Blue said.

"But we had a blast meeting all of you," Green added.

"Same with me," Ash said smiling to Sora. "But if I could find a way back here again, I would like a rematch with you sometime."

"And I'll hold you up to that, Ash," Sora said shaking his hand.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and their Pikachu and Togepi all knew Sora had gained more than a friend and rival from across the multiverse; he also gained a brother. Misty and Brock had that exact feeling. Red, Blue, and Green were pretty saddened to leave, but they had to go where they are needed.

"Hope that we meet again, Sora," Ash said.

"You too, Ash," Sora said. "Until we meet again."

With that said, Red had set his device to send them back. They waved goodbye to them as they vanished. Sora smiled as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!"

"How right you are, Pikachu," Sora said. "How about we head for a nearby Pokémon center and rest up, because I'm feeling mighty pooped." Not one of them could argue with that since they all agreed with that. Lea and Isa even joined them forgetting about the catching since they probably figured it eluded them anyway.

Right into the world of Red, Blue, and Green, the group appeared into the Siplh Co. lab.

"We're back!" Blue said.

"Yeah," Red said. "Now it's time to send them off home too."

"But how will we be able to get there?" Misty asked.

"With this," Red answered as he adjusted the device to take them back to their world. Red taught Ash to access the device if he wanted to come visit. "I wish you luck in your journey, Ash."

"Same to you, Red. And thanks," Ash said. He pushed the button and waved to them as Ash, Misty, Brock, along with their Pikachu and Togepi back home.

Back into Sora's world, the thought of Red and Ash occupied his mind since he missed them already. Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"You okay, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about Red, Ash and the others. I miss them already," Sora admitted.

"Me too. I will always remember them," Kairi said holding her boyfriend's hand. "And they'll always remember you." That made Sora smile.

"Thanks Kairi. You always knew what to say. That is why I love you much," Sora said.

"And I also love you, Sora," Kairi said as she and Sora shared a warm and loving kiss. They parted lips and pressed their foreheads against each other's. "Now get some sleep. You need to rest up for your Gym battle." Sora nodded as smiled and laid back down on the bed. He gave off a loud yawn and drifted off to sleep.

With the threat of the Shadow Empire gone, Sora can now focus on winning his final Gym Badge and enter the Pokémon League. But how will Sora fare against the new Gym Leader there? Just keep reading and find out.


	64. Sora vs Hayner

**Episode 64: Sora vs Hayner**

A few days had passed since they parted ways with Red, Ash, and their friends. But Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, joined by Lea and Isa managed to finally make it to Viridian City.

"This brings back memories," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"From the day we met and when we came here," Kairi said fondly.

"This is where you grew up, Kairi?" Kiawe asked.

"Viridian City must be a nice place to live," Mallow said.

"It is. But we should go to my house," Kairi said. "I want all of you to meet my grandma."

"That's a good idea," Sora said. "I've been looking forward to meeting her anyway."

"I guess that means we're all heading there," Isa said.

"Sure does," Lana said.

"Since you know this city so much, you should lead the way, Kairi," Aqua suggested.

"Sure," Kairi said. "Come this way."

With that settled, the group followed Kairi in the direction of her house, unaware that Team Rocket had finally found them floating in their hot-air balloon.

"There they are! The twerps are right where we want them!" Jessie said.

"And now it's our chance to finally catch Pikachu and deliver it to the boss!" James said.

Just as they were going to begin hatching a plan, they hear a buzzing sound.

"We're getting a call from HQ!" Meowth said as he accessed their computer. Meowth pushed a few buttons and the screen shows a young man with fair skin, spikey aquamarine hair, and teal eyes. He wears a long white sleeve shirt with a black undershirt and the Team Rocket emblem printed near his right sleeve. He also wears a black belt, white pants, and white shoes. "It's Archer!"

"Yes, Mr. Archer, sir!" Jessie, James, and Meowth gteeted.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth. You three are being ordered to return to headquarters immediately," Archer said.

"Immediately?" James asked.

"Hold on! Just who do you think you are to say that we should come to right away?" Jessie asked.

"It came from the boss himself. He personally wants to speak with the three of you in person. So, in other words..." Archer paused. "GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!"

Not needing to be told twice they had to comply with that order if it came from Giovanni himself.

"Right away," Jessie, James, and Meowth all said at once.

They turned the computer off and headed to Team Rocket headquarters to appear before Giovanni. They knew their boss could be wondering on why they hadn't brought in a single Pokémon to him.

Over to Sora and the others, they made it Kairi's house.

"And here it is," Kairi announced.

"Looks like a nice place to live," Hapu said.

"Sure is," Lana agreed.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

Kairi walked up to the door and opened the door, but what she saw really surprised her, there were cardboard boxes all over the place.

"Grandma? Are you home?" Kairi called in the house as she and the others entered the house. Kairi's grandmother came down stairs and gasped in happiness.

"Kairi! My precious grandchild!" Kairi's grandmother greeted as she hugged her rightly. "Words cannot express how happy to see you again." They parted the hug as she noticed the Togepi in her granddaughter's arms. "Oh, and you must be Togepi." She smiled.

"He is. Say hello, Togepi," Kairi said.

"Pi! Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

Kairi handed Togepi to her grandmother and held him as the little Pokémon reminded her of Kairi as a baby. She then turned her attention to her friends at the doorway.

"And I take it these are your friends, dear?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"They are. Grandma, I would like you to meet my friends," Kairi said.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name is Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"I'm Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"My name is Terra."

"I'm Ventus. But call me Ven."

"My name is Aqua."

"I'm Lea."

"The name's Isa."

"And I'm Sora."

"Pikachu."

"It's finally good to finally meet all of you," Kairi's grandmother said. "She has told me about all of you in her letters. Particular you, Sora." She handed Togepi back to her granddaughter walked up to the Pokémon trainer and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so very much for saving her life. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if I had lost her as I have lost my daughter and son-in-law." Sora hugged her back knowing how welcomed he felt.

"Just happy to help out, ma'am," Sora said.

"So what's with all the boxes?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, grandma. Why is everything getting packed?" Kairi asked.

"I suppose I should tell all of you," Kairi's grandmother said. "I'm moving." Everyone was stunned to hear that; Kairi especially. "Life in the big city is a bit too much for me so I figured I should move to a small town and settle there."

"But where would you be moving to?" Ventus asked. She smiled and chuckled.

"To Pallet Town of course," the elderly woman answered. Sora and Kairi were even more stunned to hear that she and her granddaughter will be moving to Sora's hometown. They knew they could see each other whenever they wanted.

"That's sounds wonderful, grandma!" Kairi beamed.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi also beamed.

"Well that answers on the why and where," Lea said. "But who is helping out?"

"Just a few of the local children," Kairi's grandmother answered. And that was Hayner who came in the hall.

"We pretty much got everything else packed up. Where do you want us to pu-" Hayner was cut off by the bunch in her house. "Let me guess, Kairi right?" Hayner guessed.

"That's right," Kairi answered. Hayner turned to the other visitors and smirked.

"So which one is your boyfriend?" Hayner asked.

"That'll be me," Sora spoke up.

"So you're the one who risked his neck for the girl here," Hayner said as he looked at the Pokémon trainer and then over to Pikachu. "And that's your Pikachu, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Sora confirmed.

Pence and Olette came into the room and saw them.

"Oh hey! You're Kairi, aren't you? My name is Pence!" Pence introduced himself.

"My name is Olette," Olette introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi greeted. Olette noticed the little Pokémon in her arms.

"Oh, how cute! A Togepi!" Olette cooed.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"I never really seen one before," Pence said.

"Me neither. How did you get that?" Hayner asked.

"I had Togepi ever since he hatched from an egg Sora and I found," Kairi said.

"Yeah, that's right," Sora said.

"So, you're Sora? We heard about you from Kairi's grandma," Pence said. "And that's your Pikachu too."

"Judging by how shiny its coat look, you did a great job raising it," Olette said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"And who are they?" Pence asked.

"These are friends of ours," Sora said. "This kid here is my younger cousin Ventus. We call him Ven."

"Hi there!" Ventus greeted.

"Good to meet you, Ven," Hayner said.

"These two are his friends, Terra and Aqua," Kairi introduced them.

"The rest of them are Lea, Isa, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu," Sora finished.

"So, you guys are from the Alola region?" Olette asked.

"We are," Acerola answered.

"We've been traveling with Sora and Kairi for quite a while now," Illima said.

"And the rest of us just hitched along for the ride," Lea said.

"Anyway, what brings all of you here, anyway?" Hayner asked.

"Well, since you brought it up, I pretty much came here for a battle with the Gym Leader here," Sora answered. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all looked at each other.

"How many Badges have you won, so far?" Olette asked.

"Seven," Sora answered.

"And you just need one more to enter the Pokémon League," Pence pointed out. Sora nodded.

"We were going to head on over as soon as my Pokémon are at a hundred percent, but we decided to drop by and meet Kairi's grandma first," Sora said.

"And that is very considerate," Kairi's grandmother said. "So very polite." That made Sora blush as some of the group were snickering.

"Well if luck would have it, I'm a Gym Leader myself," Hayner admitted. "And I accept your challenge, Sora."

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa were pretty stunned to hear that Hayner happens to be the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym.

"Yeah. Quite a shock right?" Pence asked.

"It is," Aqua said.

"So just about anyone can be a Gym Leader nowadays," Isa joked.

"And you're saying that I'm not cut out for the job?" Lea asked.

Everyone laughed as they all pitched in on helping load all the boxes into the moving van as it pulls up. Turtonator and Bewear were called out loading the refrigerator into the truck. The vehicle drives off to Pallet Town and instructed them to load the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be at the Gym getting ready for our battle; meet me there," Hayner said as he, Pence, and Olette took their leave. Everyone else turned to Kairi's grandmother.

"I guess that's been taken care of, I could head to the Pokémon Center to get my Pokémon checked up," Sora said.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sora. But what other Pokémon is currently in your possession?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Well, I have a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise, a Dragonair, and a Hakamo-O," Sora answered. "But once they've been checked up I'm thinking of making a switch."

Once they arrived at the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy smiled at the sight of Sora and Kairi.

"Sora! Kairi! It's so good to see you two again!" Nurse Joy beamed. "You two have been doing pretty well for yourselves."

"You can say that," Sora said. "Just thought I could drop by and give my Pokémon a check up." Sora placed his four Pokéballs and his Safari Ball on the tray and Pikachu jumped on the counter.

"I'll be more than happy to, Sora," Nurse Joy said smiling.

Sora started to strategize on bis battle against Hayner. He figured the Gym would consist of Ground Type Pokémon so he figured Grass and Water would be a safe bet and Pikachu's electricity will have zero effect on them.

Meanwhile, over in Team Rocket Headquarters, Jessie, James, and Meowth given an earful as Giovanni had yelled at them for not bringing in a single Pokémon since they've been pursuing Sora and his friends for the last several months wasting resources.

"He took it better than expected," Meowth said.

"Yeah, but the downside is we have to start paying fees," James said.

"And that is going to hurt us big," Jessie groaned.

They hung their heads as they groaned. They start to walk out to proceed with their mission when a couple Team Rocket grunts just looked at them and chuckled.

"Hey! You two catch anything lately?" The grunt joked making several others laugh.

"That's a stupid question to ask them. The couldn't catch a cold," the second grunt also joked. That caused even more laughter among the ranks. Just then a large bulky man with messy blonde hair and wearing sunglasses along with another man with long turquoise hair and light blue eyes walked in.

"What's all this about?" The muscular man asked before he set his sights on the trio they were laughing at. "Oh, it's those three. The butts of our jokes." He laughed.

"Hey, don't you laugh at us, Attila!" Jessie hissed.

"You and Hun are just lucky that the boss loves to have you around!" James said.

"Yeah! Even more so than Cassidy and Butch!" Meowth added.

"Whatever," Attila said. "Just talking to you losers just makes me laugh since you never even stole even a piece of candy from a baby."

That made them growl in anger.

"Don't belittle them," Hun said. "Their incompetence doesn't mean anything to us. We have a job to do."

"Right!" Attila agreed. "You lot are needed for this mission! You in?"

"Right!" The Team Rocket grunts all said as they saluted. Hun turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You three can come along. For cleaning duty," Hun stated. "Keeps you three out of the way."

"Right," Jessie, James, and Meowth said as they went along with them.

Back to Viridian City, Sora picked up his Pokémon and exchanged Charizard and Dragonair for Decidueye and Primarina. Over to the Viridian City Gym, Hayner was getting ready for his battle against Sora when Pence came in.

"Hayner, Hayner!" Pence came in panting.

"Pence, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," Hayner said.

"Here's what's up! The Elite Four are coming! They just got wind of you being the new Gym Leader and they are going to be judging you by your skills."

"The Elite Four? Really? Oh, baby! Those guys are the big dogs of the trainer business," Hayner beamed.

"That's not something you should take too lightly," Olette said. "The reason they're coming down is because they wanna make sure if you're up to level."

"I know I am. And when they see me whip Sora, those guys will have to take me seriously," Hayner said. Pence and Olette were definitely worried now. They heard the Gym doors open and four people walked in. One is a woman wearing glasses and with her red hair tied in two pigtails and a ponytail. She also has hazel eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, a purple pencil skirt, black high heels and a silver bracelet around her right arm. Another is a tall and muscular man. He has long black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, which dangles down his back to his shoulder blades and longish thick sideburns. He has small dark eyes with prominent eyebrows, a small nose and a square jaw. He wears white trousers with a tattered waist and ankles that are held up by a black belt, shirtless and black wristbands on his wrists. The third is an old woman with short yellow hair walking in with a brown cane she wore a dark purple dress with gray leggings and purple shoes wearing a white apron. The fourth is a thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wore medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

"It's them," Pence said almost losing his voice.

"The Elite Four," Olette said.

The Elite Four approached the three kids.

"Which one of you is the new Gym Leader?" The man in the cape asked.

"That'll be me, Lance," Hayner answered. "And I just want to say that it's an honor to finally meet you." He turned to the rest of them. "Lorelei. Bruno. And Agatha

"You do know why we're here, do you?" Agatha asked.

"Yeah I do," Hayner answered. "I'm hoping that I can do what I can impress you."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Lorelei said.

"Show us your strength to the next opponent that comes forward," Bruno said.

"Oh, you won't be disappointed," Hayner said.

"I hope not," Lance said.

With that said, the Gym doors open as Sora along with his friends joined by Kairi's grandmother.

"Sora! Good timing!" Hayner smiled. He went up to Sora. "You ready to lose?"

"You're the one who's going to lose, Hayner," Sora said.

The Elite Four approached the challenger and took a look at him.

"So it's a kid," Bruno said.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa were awestruck by the sight of the Elite Four in front of them.

"Can you believe it?" Ventus whispered to Terra. "It's the Elite Four! We are standing in the presence of the Elite Four."

"I'm seeing it," Terra said just as amazed.

"They're total legends among Pokémon trainers," Lea whispered to Isa.

"So, what is your name, sonny?" Agatha asked.

"It's Sora Ketchum. I came from Pallet Town. My friends and I traveled all over the Kanto region collecting Gym Badges and I only need one more to compete in the Pokémon League," Sora answered.

"That is quite impressive, Sora," Lorelei said.

"It's no surprise to us to see how well you have accomplished, young Sora," Agatha said.

"Thanks. But why are you here, exactly?" Sora asked.

"We merely came to see how well our new Gym Leader shall fair as a Gym Leader," Bruno said.

"And it looks like we're about to get our answer," Lance said.

Both Sora and Hayner looked at each and shook hands.

"Don't hold anything back," Hayner said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sora said.

Kairi, her grandmother, Olette, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa took their seats in the bleachers with the Elite Four joining them watching as the battle was about to start. Pence took his position as the judge for the battle.

"The battle between Hayner the Gym Leader and Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! But before we begin, I would like to welcome the Elite Four to witness the battle! Both trainers will be using all six Pokémon for this battle! Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon! The battle is over if all of either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" Pence announced. Hayner chose his first Pokéball.

"Okay, you're up first, Marowak!" Hayner called out as he threw his Pokéball. It let out a Marowak and it twirls its bone upon entry. Sora took out a Pokéball of his own.

"Okay, Primarina! Go!" Sora shouted as he threw the Pokéball letting out Primarina.

"So he's starting up with a Water Type; impressive strategy," Agatha said.

"Wonder if the Gym Leader can handle it," Lorelei said.

"He did his homework," Olette said. "He knew ahead of time Hayner would be using Ground Type Pokémon."

"Primarina definitely has the advantage in Type," Lana said.

"He has this in the bag," Lea said smugly.

"Yeah he does!" Ventus said.

"Don't be so sure," Olette said. "None of Hayner's Pokémon are afraid of water or ice."

"She's right. That Marowak looks like a toughie and mine isn't something to sneeze at," Kiawe said.

"Starting with a Water Type Pokémon, huh? Predictable! Marowak! Start up with Iron Head!" Hayner ordered as Marowak charged towards Primarina.

"So Iron Head must a counter measure against Ice Types," Illima said.

"Hayner did his homework too," Isa said.

"It is. Hayner always had a thing for Ground Type Pokémon," Olette said.

"Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered as Primarina fired her sound attack right at the bone keeper Pokémon sending it back. "Now use Ice Beam!" Primarina fired Ice Beam right at Marowak.

"Dodge it!" Hayner called out as Marowak used its bone as a spring and jump out of the way before Ice Beam could hit. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Marowak did a flip and landed a hit on Primarina pretty hard.

"That was pretty good," Lance said. "Dodging that Primarina's attack like that."

"Gotta admit that I underestimated him," Bruno said.

"As did I," Agatha admitted. "But the battle is not over yet."

"Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered as Primarina sang and formed a ball of water and sent it to Marowak.

"Marowak! Dodge it, quick!" Hayner called out as Marowak avoids the attack. "Now use Earthquake!" Marowak slammed its bone on the ground pretty hard making the whole Gym shake.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Primarina launched herself like a torpedo right at Marowak.

"Aerial Ace!" Hayner ordered as Marowak used Aerial Ace and collided with Primarina's Aqua Jet. Both were sent back still standing their ground. "Now use Iron Head again!" Hayner ordered as Marowak charged at Primarina again. Sora came up with an idea.

"Use Ice Beam on the floor!" Sora ordered as Primarina fired Ice Beam on the floor in front of Marowak making the Ground Type slip and slide.

"Marowak!" Hayner gasped.

"Using Ice Beam on the floor to make Marowak slip. Did Sora just come up with that?" Isa asked.

"Most likely," Terra answered.

"Dosen't look good for Marowak," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

Kairi's grandmother watched on as she was impressed by Sora's battling skills. It took her back when her husband and son-in-law were alive.

"Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered as Primarina sang and sent her signature move to Marowak. That caused heavy damage as the bone keeper Pokémon was sent flying. "Now use Ice Beam!" Primarina fired Ice Beam right at Marowak whom didn't have time to react and got hit by the beam of ice. Marowak was frozen solid and fell to the ground beaten as the ice shattered.

"Marowak is unable to battle! Primarina wins!" Pence announced.

"One down, five to go," Hapu said.

"Sora is getting a pretty good start," Lea said.

"Sure looks like it; but Hayner isn't even close to giving up," Olette said.

Hayner calls his Marowak back and sighed.

"Okay, you knocked out my first Pokémon! But here's my next one! Rhydon! Go!" Hayner took out his Ultra Ball and threw it as it let out a Rhydon. Stars swirls around it as it is a brownish color and slightly larger than Sora's Rhydon. Sora pulls out his Pokéball and calls Primarina back.

"You did great, Primarina. You should take a break for a while," Sora said as he pulls out his Safari Ball and threw it. "Hakamo-o! Go!" Sora threw it as Hakamo-o punched the air upon entry. Lance and looked at the Pokémon with interest since being a Dragon and Fighting Type.

"A Hakamo-o. And judging by how it looks, he raised it well," Lance said.

"Agreed. I personally want to see it's power," Bruno said.

"Rhydon, Drill Run!" Hayner ordered as Rhydon rotates its body and chrages right towards Hakamo-o.

"Dodge and use Brick Break!" Sora called out. Hakamo-o moves out of the way before Rhydon could make a hit and Hakamo-o swings his arm down on Rhydon's back.

"Rhydon! Ice Punch!" Hayner ordered as Rhydon's fist emitted ice and threw a punch at Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o falls on the ground and gets back up on his feet.

"Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered as Hakamo-o charged towards Rhydon with his claws giving off a purple glow.

"Rhydon! Use Earthquake!" Hayner ordered as Rhydon stomped on the ground making the whole place shake.

"Jump!" Sora called out as Hakamo-o jumps in the and swipes Dragon Claw right at Rhydon. "Now use Sky Uppercut!" Hakamo-o's glow light blue. Hakamo-o then uppercuts the Shiny Pokémon, leaving a white trail behind his claws. Rhydon falls to the ground exhausted.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Hakamo-o wins!" Pence announced.

"Two for two," Terra said.

"Sora definitely had his head in the game," Acerola said.

"He is pretty good, I can admit it," Olette said. Hayner calls Rhydon back in the Ultra Ball.

"Well, that was pretty good, but get a load of this!" Hayner said taking out a regular Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Sandslash!" The Pokéball lets out a Sandslash.

"You still good to go, Hakamo-o!" Sora asked. Hakamo-o nods to confirm it. "Great! Now use Dragon Claw!" Hakamo-o charges at the mouse Pokémon to land a hit.

"Sandslash! Charge right in with X-Scissor!" Hayner ordered as Sandslash's claws glows light blue and moves its claws right in front forming a blue X hitting Hakamo-o landing a critical hit. Hakamo-o falls to the ground knocked out.

"Hakamo-o is unable to battle! Sandslash wins!" Pence announced.

"He finally got one," Lorelei said. "I wonder how long will his comeback last."

"Okay, Venusaur! Go!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur roared upon entry.

"So it's a Grass Type this time," Olette said. "Hayner won't find this easy. But neither will Sora."

Kairi didn't doubt it since she can tell how tough that Sandslash is; more so than Sora's Sandlsash.

"So a Grass Type Pokémon against my Sandslash, huh?" Hayner scoffed. "My Sandslash will take your Venusaur down several levels. Sandslash! Metal Claw!" Sandslash's claws metallized and charged right at Vensaur.

"Vine Whip!" Sora called out as Venusaur used Vine Whip to hit Sandslash.

"Dig!" Hayner called out. The spikey mouse Pokémon tunnels underground making Vine Whip miss its target.

"Stand your ground!" Sora said as Venusaur stood there waiting for Sandslash to make a surprise attack. The spectators watched anxiously waiting for the next move to be made.

"It could come out at any moment," Kiawe said.

"Sora needs to be on his toes when that happens," Sophocles said. With the waiting done, Sandslash jumps out and delivers a series of slashes to Venusaur.

"Now use Earth Power!" Hayner ordered. Sandslash glows golden yellow and stomps its foot on the ground. The attack heads towards Venusaur and hits him from underneath.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora called out as Venusaur fired Razor Leaf right at Sandslash.

"Dodge with Dig!" Hayner called out as Sandslash dug underground again. It didn't take long before Sandslash jumped back out right beside Venusaur. Sora was shocked as Hayner grinned. "X-Scissor!" Sandslash's claws glowed light blue and sent the attack after bringing its claws close to its body again. The X-Scissor hits Venusaur right on the head and he falls to the ground beaten.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Sandslash wins!" Pence announced.

"Both now has four each," Bruno said. "Our new Gym Leader is really coming around."

"Indeed. But wonder what the challenger has up in his sleeve," Agatha said.

"Return, Venusaur," Sora said calling Venusaur back. "You're a pretty good Gym Leader, Hayner. You're really giving me a run for my money."

"Thanks, Sora. I'm just ready for anything you can throw at me," Hayner said.

"I know you are," Sora said taking out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Blastoise!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Blastoise.

"Think you can psyhce me out with another Water Type? Not gonna happen. Sandslash! Metal Claw!" Hayner called out as Sandslash charged towards Blastoise with its claws metallized.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered as Sandslash got hit by the beam of energy from his cannons. Kairi, her grandmother, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Olette and the Elite Four were amazed by the burst of power of Blastoise.

"No way!" Hayner gasped.

"Way! Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered as he fired Hydro Pump hitting Sandslash. Sandslash falls to the ground knocked out.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" Pence announced. Hayner calls his Sandslash back.

"So it's three you've beaten. Big whoop," Hayner said taking out another Pokéball. "But here's what'll give you a real whooping. It's your turn, Nidoqueen!" Hayner shouted letting out his Nidoqueen.

"Say, Olette. How good is his Nidoqueen?" Mallow asked.

"Pretty tough. Hayner had his Nidoqueen since she was a little Nidoran," Olette explained.

"I do not doubt it," Illima said. "Judging by how that Nidoqueen looks Hayner has raised quite well."

"Okay Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired Hydro Pump right at Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, dodge it!" Hayner called as Nidoqueen used her tail to jump in the air avoiding the water attack. "Now use Ice Punch!" Nidoqueen's fist emitted ice and threw it right at Blastoise. The punch landed and Blastoise takes a few steps back.

"Blastoise! Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired himself towards Nidoqueen, but uses her tail to dodge out of the way before Blastoise could make a hit.

"Move in with Body Slam!" Hayner ordered as Nidoqueen jumps to slam right into Blastoise.

"Flash Cannon!" Sora called out as Blastoise fired Flash Cannon sending Nidoqueen back. "Now finish up with Water Pulse!" Blastoise hurled a ball of water right at Nidoqueen causing heavy damage. Nidoqueen falls to the ground beaten.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" Pence announced.

"Oh my! Sora is pretty good," Kairi's grandmother said. "I would expect no less of him."

"Yeah. We all had that thought when we first met him," Lillie said. "Riku was nothing to sneeze at."

"And I don't doubt that," Isa said.

"Come back, Nidoqueen," Hayner called Nidoqueen back. "You took down four of my Pokémon and I just took down two of yours. But it's not over yet!" Hayner took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Nidoking! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Nidoking letting out a roar upon entry.

"Not surprising to see a Nidoking along with a Nidoqueen. Hayner looks like he raised it well," Kiawe said.

"He did. Nidoking is a hard cookie to crack," Olette said.

The Elite Four watched on and they were pretty impressed by the way Sora had beaten four of his Pokémon.

"Blastoise, return!" Sora said calling Blastoise back and pulls out another Pokéball. "Decidueye! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out Decidueye. "Spirit Shackle!" Sora ordered as Decidueye shot an arrow right at Nidoking making an explosion. "I know you can't call your Nidoking back, but I shot an escape prevention move anyway."

"Okay, that wasn't bad, Sora," Hayner admitted. "But it'll take more than that to take down my Nidoking! Nidoking! Thunder Punch!" Nidoking's fist emitted electricity charging towards Decidueye.

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Sora ordered as Decidueye charged in with Leaf Blade. The two attacks collided with each other. Both are taken back by the force of their moves. "Ominous Wind!" Decidueye flaps his wings blowing a purple wind towards Nidoking.

"Get out of there and move in with Fire Punch!" Hayner ordered as Nidoking gets out of the Ominous Wind and charged with his fists literally burning. Nidoking moves in and delivers a couple of fiery punches on Decidueye.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered as Decidueye flapped his wings and sends a barrage of leaves right at Nidoking.

"Dodge and use Megahorn!" Hayner ordered. Nidoking's horn starts glowing white and heads towards Decidueye.

"Leaf Blade!" Sora ordered making Decidueye charge towards Nidoking. They both hit each other causing heavy damage. "Leaf Blade again!"

"Use Fire Punch!" Hayner called out. Nidoking charged in with a burning fist with Decidueye charging in with Leaf Blade. They both give each other a good clean hit, but Nidoking falls to the ground knocked out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Decidueye wins!" Pence announced.

Hayner calls back his Nidoking as Decidueye is still on the battlefield panting. Hayner knew Decidueye must have used so much of his strength during the battle.

"You're really not half bad. The way you handled your Pokémon is pretty good," Hayner complemented.

"Thanks, Hayner. Just give me what you've got!" Sora said.

"And I plan to do that with my last Pokémon," Hayner said pulling out another Ultra Ball and threw it. "Rhyperior! Go!" Hayner's Ultra Ball lets out a large, dark brown rhino-like Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which works as a cannon or a gun. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Rhydon**

 **Type: Ground/Rock**

 **It can load up to three projectiles per arm into the holes in its hands. What launches out of those holes could be either rocks or Geodude.** **It relies on its carapace to deflect incoming attacks and throw its enemy off balance. As soon as that happens, it drives its drill into the foe.**

"Hayner must have been saving that one for last," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora put his Pokédex away. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that Rhyperior is going to be more tougher than the last five Pokémon." Sora smiled and spoke out loud, "Decidueye! Leaf Blade!" Decidueye charged towards Decidueye with his wings out to slice Rhypherior.

"Thought you'd try that! Rhyperior! Ice Beam!" Hayner ordered as Rhypherior fired Ice Beam right at Decidueye freezing him in place.

Everyone except Olette and the Elite Four gasped in shock as Rhyperior just stopped Sora's Pokémon cold; no pun intended.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Hayner ordered as Rhyperior fired Flamethrower right at Decidueye not only melting the ice, but knocking him out.

"Decidueye is unable to battle! Rhyperior wins!" Pence announced. Sora calls back Decidueye and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Okay, Blastoise! Back to action!" Sora said throwing the Pokéball letting out Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise said.

"Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired Flash Cannon right towards the large Pokémon.

"Block that with Flamethrower!" Hayner called out as Rhyperior fired Flamethrower blocking Blastoise's attack. It resulted in an explosion. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Rhyperior fires Thunderbolt right at Blastoise. The large turtle Pokémon gets knocked out of the battle.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Rhyperior wins!" Pence announced.

"Sora has only two Pokémon left!" Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"You knew he was saving Rhyperior for last, didn't you?" Lea asked.

"I did," Olette admitted. "Rhyperior is Hayner's strongest Pokémon; and not many trainers could take him down easily."

"I supposed not," Kairi's grandmother said. Sora calls back his Blastoise and pulls out Primarina's Pokéball.

"Okay, Primarina! Back to action!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéball letting out Primarina. "Sparkling Aria!" Primarina sang and formed a ball of water and hurls it towards Rhyperior.

"Ice Beam!" Hayner ordered. Rhyperior fired Ice Beam freezing Primarina's attack. It fell to the ground and shattered. "Now fire Thunderbolt!" Rhyperior fired Thunderbolt right at Primarina. The attack causes heavy damage and Primarina gets knocked out.

"Primarina is unable to battle! Rhyperior wins!" Pence announced.

"Well, it looks like they both have one Pokémon each," Lance said.

"He overcame his Decidueye and both Water Types like it was not a problem. That boy has real strength," Bruno said.

"Indeed. This final round will decide how far he will go," Agatha said.

Sora knew very well Pikachu is an Electric Type and Electric moves are a no go, but he remembered his battle with Brock back at Pewter Gym and he had to rely on Pikachu's speed to win.

"Okay, Pikachu. You all set to go?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. The yellow mouse enters the battle. Hayner just scoffed at the sight.

"So it's your Pikachu for this one, huh? You do know electricity won't phase my Rhyperior, right?" Hayner reminded him.

"Wouldn't you be surprised?" Sora countered.

"Sora must have an ace up his sleeve," Sophocles said.

"But what could that be?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"We'll just have to find out," Illima said.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran across the battlefield.

"Stop that Pikachu cold with Ice Beam!" Hayner ordered as Rhyperior fired Ice Beam right at Pikachu, but is having a hard time aiming because of Pikachu's speed.

"Use Iron Tail!" Sora called out as Pikachu jumped and swung at Rhyperior hitting him pretty hard.

"Not was a pretty good hit! But it's not enough! Earthquake!" Hayner ordered as Rhyperior slams his fist on the ground making the whole place shake.

"Pikachu, jump!" Sora called out as Pikachu used his tail to jump in the air to escape Earthquake. While Pikachu was in the air, Sora got a pretty good idea. "Okay Pikachu! Electro Ball! But aim it at the ground!"

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded as Pikachu fired Electro Ball right towards the ground making a hole next to Rhyperior. Hayner was confused by this movement.

"What is he trying to do? Is he playing with me with that trick?" Hayner asked in his thoughts. "I better end this fast before it gets too intensed!" Hayner spoke out loud, "Rhyperior! Use Thunderbolt right towards Pikachu!" Rhyperior obeyed by firing Thunderbolt right on the ground to hit Pikachu.

"Get away with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran pretty fast making the electric attack follow. Pikachu just ran around Rhyperior making Thunderbolt follow. Sora said in his thoughts, "That's right! Play right in my hands."

Hayner was growing frustrated with Pikachu's speed.

"Oh screw it! Rhyperior! Just chase after it!" Hayner ordered. Rhypherior took a few steps towards Pikachu but trips at the hole making the large rhino Pokémon trip and fall.

"That was clever of the challenger using Rhyperior's slow movements and size against it," Lorelei said amused.

"It looks like it's all over now," Lance said.

"Sora definitely has this in the bag now!" Lea said.

"Come on, Sora! You can do it!" Ventus cheered.

"Pikachu! Wrap it up with one more Iron Tail!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran towards Rhypherior and gave a finishing Iron Tail on the side of Rhyperior's head knocking out the large Pokémon.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The battle goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Pence announced.

Ventus cheered as he and the rest came down and congratulated him on his victory. Hayner would have been angered by his loss, but he just smiled. He calls Rhyperior back as he walked up with Pence and Olette joining in beside him.

"That was a pretty sweet battle, Sora. You're very good," Hayner complemented. "I guess the only thing I could do is give you that Badge I owe ya." Olette took a green badge shaped like a leaf. She handed it to Hayner. "So here it is. The Earth Badge." Hayner handed it Sora as he smiles.

"And the Earth Badge makes eight," Sora beamed.

"Still, I can't believe I lost," Hayner groaned. "And in front of the Elite Four too."

"You both have performed splendidly," Lorelei said. "You both have shown such great potential in your skills."

"You have demonstrated real strength. But you also shown great tactics as well, and that is never to be overlooked," Bruno said.

"You both should be proud of your achievements," Agatha said smiling. "You should be very proud indeed."

"The bond you both share with your Pokémon is something you should always take with pride," Lance said. He took a look at Hayner. "We all know how far you will go, Hayner." And then he turns to Sora. "And the same with you, Sora."

"Thanks, Lance," Sora said smiling. "If it came from the Elite Four, then that means a lot."

The Elite Four take their leave of Viridian City as Sora and the rest head of to the Pokémon Center to heal up Sora's team. Hayner sat next to Sora.

"Again, congrats," Hayner said.

"Thanks, Hayner. But you were nothing to sneeze at either," Sora said.

"Do you think we could hang with each other from time to time. When I'm not too busy with running the Gym that is?" Hayner asked.

"Anytime, Hayner," Sora said. "As long I'm not too busy myself."

The two boys fist bumped as their friends came in with sea-salt ice cream and ate it while they wait for Sora's Pokémon to heal up.

Once Sora's Pokémon were at a hundred percent, they join up with Kairi's grandmother as they head off to Pallet Town to her new house. Hayner, Pence, and Olette wave goodbye to the group taking their leave. When they finally arrived in Pallet Town, Sora's face lit up.

"So this is Pallet Town," Kairi said. "Must be a nice place to live."

"It is," Sora said as he turned to his girlfriend smiling. "I wonder where your new home is going to be?"

"I just hope it isn't too far from you," Kairi said.

Sora placed his arm around Kairi as she placed her head on her shoulder. Kairi's grandmother smiled at the sight of her granddaughter and her boyfriend being so much in love.

The group made their way through Pallet Town as the Alolan nine were pretty amazed by the way Sora described his hometown. They made their way through Sora's neighborhood and saw that Kairi's new house is right next to Sora's house.

"It's just next door to my house!" Sora beamed. Sora ran to his front door and opened the door. "Mom! I'm home!" Sora looked around and saw a Mr. Mime in an apron.

"Mime, Mr. Mime," the Mr. Mime greeted.

"A Mr. Mime?" Sora questioned confused.

"Welcome home, Sora," a familiar voice called from behind and saw it was Riku, Naminé, and Eevee.

"Riku? Naminé?" Sora asked as Kairi, her grandmother, the Alolan nine, Lea, Isa, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had entered the house as well. "What are you doing here?"

"When we arrived in Pallet Town, your mom invited us to stay over as guests," Naminé answered.

"That's great and all, but where's my mom and where did that Mr. Mime come from?" Sora asked.

"We met him just a few days ago and Mimey was a big help around the house," Riku said.

"And your mom went shopping and she'll be back soon," Naminé answered. Sora turned to the Mr. Mime and and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's good to meet you, Mimey," Sora greeted holding out his hand.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey shook Sora's hand.

"Welcome home, Sora," Delia greeted when she entered the house smiling.

"Mom," Sora said as he went to give his mother a hug. Both mother and son hugged each other feeling it was years since they last saw each other.

"Oh, my precious boy! You grew a little taller since I last saw you," Delia said. She saw her nephew and their friends as well. "Oh! It's wonderful to see all of you again!" She turned to the unfamiliar teens there. "And these are?"

"My name is Lea, ma'am," Lea introduced himself.

"And my name is Isa," Isa also introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet you two," Delia smiled and she turned to Kairi's grandmother. "And you must be Kairi's grandma. It very nice to meet you."

"A pleasure," Kairi's grandmother said. "And I must say, you have done a wonderful job raising your son."

The two women did hit it off nicely as Sora and Kairi knew they would. Everyone went over to Kairi's new house and saw how great a job the movers did with the placing of the furniture. All that was left was unboxing the items. That took them just several hours. Once that was done, Sora's mom and Kairi's grandmother prepared a meal for everyone and ate to their heart's content.

The girls stayed over at Kairi's while the boys stayed over at Sora's house. Sora and Pikachu entered his bedroom and saw it just how he left it. Sora changed into his pajamas and he looked out the window and saw how nice Pallet Town is at night. Sora gave off a loud yawn and climbed into bed.

"Now that we have won eight Badges, we can enter the Pokémon League, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed. Sora patted Pikachu on the head and smiled.

"It's kinda funny when you think about it. I don't know how I would have turned out if I hadn't met you and Kairi on that day," Sora said. "But I'm kinda glad that happened because I have my best friend and my girlfriend beside me."

"Pika," Pikachu beamed at that drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Pikachu," Sora said as he passed out asleep.


	65. Training for the Pokémon League!

**Episode 65: Training For the Pokémon League!**

Sora was sleeping soundly in his bedroom and Mimey enters vacuuming the room.

"I won the Pokémon League," Sora said in his sleep. "I won the Pokémon League!"

In Sora's dream, the crowd roars as Sora waves upon his victory.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sora called to the crowd. Sora took a bow to the cheering crowd.

"Sora!" A familiar female voice called from behind him. He turns to see his girlfriend and her Togepi beside her.

"Kairi!" Sora beamed.

"Come here, winner," Kairi cooed. Sora obliges her as he ran up to her. The move in for a kiss when Kairi started to suck in Sora's face. In reality, it was his mother's Mr. Mime that was holding the vacuum in his face. This woke up Pikachu.

"Hey! What's the gag?!" Sora exclaimed. He got the vacuum off of his face. "Mimey! Why did you have to do that to me?!"

"Mime, Mr. Mime!" Mimey laughed as he exited Sora's bedroom. Sora had a sour look on his face and turns to Pikachu snickering.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that happened to you," Sora deadpanned.

"Sora! Breakfast!" Delia called from downstairs. "I'm making blueberry waffles!"

"Coming!" Sora called back. "Maybe mom's blueberry waffles will make me forget about my troubles."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

Sora quickly changed into his usual clothes and came downstairs and saw Ventus, Riku, Terra, Isa, Lea, Illima, Sophocles, and Kiawe enjoying the breakfast Sora's mother had prepared for them.

"These are pretty good, Mrs. K!" Lea complemented.

"Thank you, Lea," Delia said happily. "It just makes me happy to see you boys enjoy it so much."

"Hey Sophocles, don't hog all the syrup!" Ventus said.

"I just like to eat waffles with lots of syrup!" Sophocles defended.

"Morning everyone," Sora finally spoke.

"Good morning, Sora. Did you sleep well?" Delia asked.

"I did until Krusty the Clown decided to vacuum my face as well," Sora answered.

"Oh, Mimey is just getting adjusted to his new life here," Delia said.

"If you say so," Sora said taking his plate eating his waffles.

"So Sora. Since you now have eight Badges under your belt, where do you think the Pokémon League tournament is going to take place?" Ventus asked.

"The Pokémon League takes place in the Indigo Plateau," Terra answered for Sora. "It should take place within two months."

"And that's going to be the time you will need to start training," Riku pointed out.

"That's a good idea, Riku," Sora said. "I need to be on top of my game if I'm going to compete. I was thinking of heading down to Professor Oak's lab after breakfast."

"And we can help out with your training," Illima said.

"Just give the word and it'll be done," Kiawe added.

Sora was very appreciative to have such good friends. Sora and Pikachu stepped outside of the house he looked to the house next door and saw Kairi step out with Togepi in her arms.

"Well, good morning, beautiful!" Sora greeted his girlfriend.

"Morning, Sora," Kairi greeted back walking up to her boyfriend.

"So how was the first night in your new house?" Sora asked.

"Well, to be completely honest," Kairi paused for a moment, "I love my new house since you live right next door." That made Sora smile.

"I was hoping you would," Sora said. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"I'm really happy to see your mom and my grandma get along so much," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Me too," Sora said. "I was thinking of heading down to Professor Oak's lab to train for the Pokémon League. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"Sure thing, Sora," Kairi said. "I'm looking forward to seeing some of your other Pokémon again."

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee left for Professor Oak's lab to train for the upcoming Pokémon League tournament. Lea and Isa had stuck around with Delia for a bit longer. When they entered the lab the place was practically deserted.

"Hello, professor?" Sora called out.

No answer came in the lab as a large purple blob came in the room.

"Muk, Muk," Muk said.

"Hey Muk!" Sora called out grabbing Muk's attention. At the sight of Sora, Muk rushed over to Sora giving him slimy hug. "Hey, come on, Muk!" Sora laughed. "Get off me!" Sora laughed some more.

"Doesn't Muk seem different from when we met him at Gringey City?" Kiawe asked.

"But where's Professor Oak?" Terra asked.

"I'm over here," Professor Oak as he crawled from under Muk. The Pokémon professor gasped for air. "I heard from your mother that you and your friends arrived here yesterday." He got back up and patted himself off. He noticed Togepi in her arms and went up to her. "Ah, a Togepi! Such a rare Pokémon you have there."

"Well, I think Togepi is just cute," Kairi cooed.

"Pi, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"And judging on how happy it looks, you have been taking very good care of it," Professor Oak said. He then sets his attention to Riku. "And who might be you?"

"The name's Riku," he answered.

"Oh, so you're Riku. A pleasure to meet you," Professor Oak said. Sora had to make a stab at it right now.

"Um, Professor," Sora spoke up.

"Yes?" Professor Oak asked turning to Sora.

"I just came by to your lab to train for the Pokémon League if it's okay with you," Sora said.

"Oh, of course. Gary is already training as well," Professor Oak said. "But I guess you can do the same to get ready."

"Thanks, professor!" Sora said.

"Any time," Professor Oak said.

With that said, the group stepped out into the field to get started to train. Once outside, Sora called out all the Pokémon on his team while the rest of Sora's Pokémon started to gather around.

"Okay you guys," Sora addressed his Pokémon, "the Pokémon League tournament is taking place within a couple of months, so we all need to be on our toes for the big day! So let's get started!" All of Sora's Pokémon all shouted with agreement as they all got started with their training.

Blastoise, Primarina, Lapras, Kingler, Dragonair, Poliwhirl, and Psyduck trained by swimming to prepare for anything his opponents would try if they were swimming. But as soon as Psyduck got in the water, Psyduck was flailing around. Sora couldn't believe that he ended up with a Psyduck that couldn't swim.

Charizard, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Trumbeak, Venomoth, Haunter, Golbat, Decidueye, Scyther, and Aerodactyl did their flying excercises to get ready for any airborne surprises.

Pikachu along with Venusaur, Incineroar, Vulpix, Nidorino, Nidorina, Primeape, Muk, Rhydon, Hakamo-o, Tauros, Sandslash, Lycanroc, Kangaskhan, Arcanine, Salazzle, and Snorlax did a little running exercises for any land based tricks.

Kairi, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all watched on as Sora's Pokémon trained. They were really coming around with their training.

They all trained and exercised throughout the course of the day and took some breaks to avoid stress from time to time. Trumbeak has shown some huge improvement. He flew along Pidgeotto improving his speed. Trumbeak started to evolve shocking everyone.

"Whoa!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Trumbeak is evolving!" Lillie said.

Trumbeak evolved into a toucan-like Pokémon.

"Trumbeak is now a Toucannon," Illima said.

"Let's see what Dexter has to say about you," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Toucannon, the Cannon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Trumbeak**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **When it battles, its beak heats up. The temperature can easily exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit, causing severe burns when it hits.** **Toucannon smack beaks with others of their kind to communicate. The strength and number of hits tell each other how they feel.**

"Well, I shouldn't be touching that beak," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "But at least we got us an evolved Pokémon now!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Everyone agreed to Sora's statement on Trumbeak's evolution. Pidgeotto was mighty proud of Toucannon, but at the same time he was a bit jealous because he had fully evolved before Pidgeotto did.

"Now let's see how well your new move is after evolving," Sora said. "Beak Blast!" Toucannon's beak started to heat up instantly getting hotter and hotter. Toucannon slammed his beak onto the ground creating a small steaming crater.

"Wow! That was an awesome attack!" Ventus exclaimed.

"It sure is," Kiawe agreed. "That can cause serious burns when it makes contact."

"How about a sparring match you guys? It'll be even more fun to have a practice battle," Sora said.

"That's quite an idea, Sora," Illima agreed. "But whom shall volunteer for it?"

"I'll take a crack at it," Hapu volunteered. "You owe me a rematch anyway."

"Okay, Hapu. You're on!" Sora said accepting her challenge. Both trainers got ready for their one-on-one match. Hapu had already sent out Mudsdale, and Sora was sending out his Scyther for this match.

"Let's go Mudsdale! Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered as Mudsdale threw her mighty kick towards the mantis Pokémon.

"Scyther! Dodge it!" Sora called out.

"Scyther!" Scyther flew in the air as Mudsdale's Mega Kick missed. " Night Slash!" Scyther swung his sickle right at the horse Pokémon.

"Mudsdale! Dodge and use Superpower!" Hapu called out as Mudsdale's muscles bulked and used her attack on Scyther. Sora was impressed by that move.

"Nice one, Hapu!" Sora complimented.

"Thanks, Sora! Don't start slacking off! You need to be on top of your game, remember?" Hapu reminded him.

"How can I forget? Scyhter! Use Fury Cutter!" Sora ordered as Scyther took a good swing right at Mudsdale. "Now use Quick Attack!" Scyther charged at Mudsdale giving her a critical hit. "Now use X-Scissor!" Scyther gave Mudsdale a good clean hit with X-Scissor. Hapu clearly lost the battle as Mudsdale fell to the ground beaten.

"Not bad, Sora. I just got a taste of how tough you got since we last went at it," Hapu said.

"Thanks Hapu," Sora said. "Anybody else?

"How about me?" Acerola stepped up. "Mimikyu needs a little exercise." Accerola let her Mimikyu out of her Pokéball.

"Okay, Accerola. You've got it," Sora said. He looked over to Golbat. "Hey, Golbat! You wanna take another swing at Mimikyu?" Golbat nodded. "Great! Go in there!" Golbat flew into place as Mimikyu took her position. "Golbat! Air Slash!" Golbat fired Air Slash right at the disguise Pokémon and he remembered how much he freaked out about how he thought he accidentally killed Mimikyu; this time he was fully aware of the Disguise ability. Right on cue the head on the top falls on the side.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Claw!" Acerola ordered as Mimikyu took out her claw from underneath and swiped right at the bat Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Golbat flew in the air avoiding the attack. "Dive in with Wing Attack!" Golbat dove down and gave the ghostly Pokémon a hit with his wing. "Now use Poison Fang!" Golbat's teeth emitted poison and flew towards Mimikyu to deliver a good bite.

"Mimikyu! Dodge and use Play Rough!" Accerola ordered as Mimikyu dodged by simply jumping and headed towards Golbat and gave him a series of beatings.

"Golbat!" Sora called out. Golbat was sent flying, but not naturally. Golbat quickly regained his balance. Golbat started to evolve making everyone go in awe as Golbat was now a Crobat. "Yes! A Crobat!"

"Two evolutions in one day!" Ventus exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

"It looks like Sora has an edge now," Lana said.

"Sure does!" Sophocles agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Wanna continue this, Acerola?" Sora asked.

"Only if you're game, Sora! Mimikyu! Shadow Ball!" Acerola ordered as Mimikyu fired right at the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Crobat! Block that with Wing Attack!" Sora ordered as Crobat used his wings to cut through the Shadow Ball like a watermelon. "Now use Cross Poison!" Crobat's wings formed purple blades and heads towards Mimikyu.

Mimikyu gets hit by Crobat's attack and gets knocked out. Acerola walks over to Mimikyu and picks her up.

"You did great, Mimikyu. You should rest up," Acerola said. She looks over to Sora smiling. "You did great too, Sora!"

"Thanks!" Sora said. "Anybody else?"

Before anyone could answer everyone looked around to hear a sound of distress. They all saw a pink Butterfree being chased by a Fearow.

"That Butterfree is in trouble!" Kairi gasped.

"Not for long!" Sora said as looks over to Pikachu to help out, but his Butterfree just flew ahead. "Butterfree?" Sora looked over to his Butterfree fyling in front of the pink Butterfree. Upon closer inspection, it was clearly female because of the pattern on the bottom of its wings.

"It looks like your Butterfree wants to battle that Fearow," Riku said.

"I can respect that. Butterfree! Psybeam!" Sora ordered as Butterfree fired Psybeam right at the bird Pokémon. "Now use Bug Buzz!" Butterfree sends out a soundwave right towards the Fearow. The pink Butterfree watched Sora's Butterfree coming to her rescue dealing damage on the Fearow. "Silver Wind!" Butterfree blew Silver Wind making the bird Pokémon retreat having enough.

"And don't come back!" Ventus called out.

"Your Butterfree is pretty strong," Terra said.

"You did a good job at training him," Aqua added. Sora smiled as he scratched the back of his head. Kairi handed Togepi over to Ventus and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek making him blush as the Alolan nine all laughed.

"Hey guys, look!" Mallow said pointing to the two Butterfree. They all turned as Sora's Butterfree was doing a little dance as did the pink Butterfree.

"So that pink Butterfree is a girl," Naminé pointed out.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"What are they doing?" Ventus asked.

"They're doing a courtship dance," Lillie said. "That must be how Butterfree chooses their mates."

"Just like when Sora saved me from those Pokémon hunters," Kairi remembered.

"Yeah," Sora also remembered. He smiled as he was happy to see his Butterfree has a girlfriend now. "Hey there!" Sora called out to his Butterfree. "Come here!" Sora gestured his Butterfree to fly down and then looked to the pink Butterfree. "You too!" He gestured the pink Butterfree. She flew down.

"I never seen a pink Butterfree before," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"Gotta admit, it's pretty unusual," Riku said. "But it's not unheard of."

"Indeed not," Illima said.

"Say Sora. How about we have a practice battle," Riku said. "My Eevee against your Butterfree."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"You came a long way since you got started on your journey, so it's only natural that we get this over with. Besides, I owe you a battle anyway," Riku said.

"Okay, you're on!" Sora accepted. "Butterfree! You game?"

"Ree," Butterfree nodded.

Sora and Riku got into position with Butterfree and Eevee looking at each other. Kairi, Naminé, and the Alolan nine all watched the battle about to start. The pink Butterfree beside Kairi. She turned to the butterfly Pokémon next to her.

"Sora's Butterfree is something special," Kairi said. "I would know because I knew him as a little Caterpie." The pink Butterfree believed the words she said.

"Okay Eevee! Quick Attack!" Riku ordered as Eevee ran towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree! Silver Wind!" Sora ordered as Butterfree flapped hus wings sending out Silver Wind. Eevee managed to dodge, but Butterfree kept flapping following Eevee's movements.

"Eevee! Swift!" Riku called out. Eevee fired Swift right at Butterfree.

"Butterfree! Bug Buzz!" Sora ordered as Butterfree flapped his wings sending his sound attack blocking out the stars. "Now use Psybeam!" Butterfree fired Psybeam right at Eevee.

"Dig!" Riku called out as Eevee dug into the earth. Sora and Butterfree waited for Eevee to emerge. Eevee jumped out from behind Butterfree.

"Butterfree! Behind you!" Sora called out to Butterfree. He turned around and saw Eevee in the air.

"Shadow Ball!" Riku called out. Eevee shot a ball of shadow towards the butterfly Pokémon.

"Silver Wind!" Sora ordered as Butterfree flaps his wings and blew Eevee's Shadow Ball back. The attack blows back and lands right next to the Normal Type Pokémon. "Now use Gust!" Butterfree flapped his wings again and sends the wind attack towards Eevee.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Riku ordered. Eevee ran through Butterfree's Gust and landed a direct hit. "Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot Shadow Ball right into Butterfree landing some damage. Butterfree falls to the ground beaten. "Looks like I won, Sora."

Sora wasn't surprised that he lost to Riku again, but there was no shame in losing to him. The pink Butterfree flew up to Sora's Butterfree and nuzzled him. He nuzzled back to her.

"It looks you like you have someone to cheer you on no matter if you win or lose," Sora said with a smile. "You should rest for a while, Butterfree. You've earned one."

"Ree," Sora's Butterfree nodded as he obliged his trainer. The pink Butterfree flew along with his Butterfree and rested up in a tree.

"Back to more trtraining for the rest of us," Sora said. Sora's Pokémon trained a bit more longer right until to nightfall. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku,Naminé, and Eevee went back to the houses to rest for the night.

Once they reached their homes, Sora and Kairi kissed each other goodbye until the next day before they went inside. Once they entered, they saw Lea and Isa setting the table for dinner.

"Welcome back," Lea greeted.

"How'd your training go?" Isa asked.

"It went well," Sora answered.

"Two of Sora's Pokémon evolved and everything!" Ventus said.

"That's great," Lea said.

Sora and the rest of the boys sat down as Delia and Mimey brought out a pot filled with spaghetti and meatballs for everyone. As the boys ate their dinner, Delia smiled watching them enjoy their meal.

Over to Kairi's house, the girls had entered Kairi's bedroom and sat around like it was a slumber party.

"That meal you helped my grandma cook was amazing, Mallow," Kairi complimented.

"Thanks. She was nice enough to let me help her out," Mallow said.

The girls spent some talking about some random stuff, but Naminé was quiet for most of the time. The reason is Naminé had Riku on her mind. She and Riku had only been in Pallet Town for a short time, but she remembered when she heard someone said that they were a good pair. Lillie looked at her with a concerned look.

"Is something bothering you, Naminé?" Lillie asked.

"No," Naminé lied.

Lillie wasn't buying it and that caught the attention of the other girls. They all knew something was up. That was something Kairi all knew too well.

"You can tell us whatever is on your mind, Naminé," Kairi said kindly. "Just know we're listening."

Naminé looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Naminé gave off a sigh and spoke up.

"Okay. My mind is on Riku," Naminé admitted. The Alolan girls definitely knew where this was going. "Ever since he and I first met each other on Porta Vista when he got my sketchbook from those two bullies. So he's been occupying every bit of my mind. I went with him because I wanted to get to know him little by little. But I made a few drawings on that matter." Naminé took out her sketchbook and showed it to the girls.

When they opened the sketchbook they saw that many were different Pokémon. They even saw some of Riku and his Eevee. And some with all three of them. They even saw one with Riku and Naminé kissing with a heart above them.

"Well this one is cute," Mallow beamed making Naminé snatch it back blushing.

"You shouldn't have seen that one!" Naminé said hotly.

"What do you mean? You were the one who showed us your sketchbook," Acerola said.

"And they're very good drawings," Mina added. "And I would think mine are good."

"Yeah. And you and Riku would make a very cute couple," Lana said.

Naminé didn't say anything after that and she looked to the floor blushing. Kairi felt sorry for Naminé because that was how she used to feel before she confessed her feelings to Sora.

"You could let it off your chest, Naminé. You'll feel so much better when you do. Just know that we're right behind you," Kairi said.

Naminé looked back to her and smiled. Naminé started to feel better.

"Okay. I'll tell all of you; but you can't tell Riku or any of the boys," Naminé pleaded.

"Promise," all the girls vowed.

"I do love Riku," Naminé finally admitted. "I've always felt safe whenever I'm with him. I guess you can say that is the reason I wanted to travel with him."

"Didn't you kiss him?" Mallow asked.

"Well..." Naminé said in a blush. She deeply sighed to what she would have to admit next. "I did." Mallow, Lana, Acerola, and Mina became enthralled while Hapu stared interested. "On the cheeks and on the lips while he was sleeping." Naminé's blush grew even redder. "I mean he looked so cute sleeping."

"How many times on the lips?" Hapu asked.

"Once," Naminé admitted.

Kairi and Aqua both looked at each other and nodded.

"We won't tell Riku what you told us. But I think you should tell him," Aqua suggested. Naminé turned to the bluenette.

"Aqua is right," Kairi agreed. "You should let Riku know how you feel about your feelings." Naminé was about to speak when Kairi silenced the blonde. "I did the same thing. I kissed Sora on the lips in his sleep just before we became a couple," Kairi had finally admitted. "I had to tell him how I felt but I was afraid he didn't have any feelings for me; but I was happy to see that I was wrong. He did have the same feelings towards me."

Lillie remembered very clearly when she witnessed her and Sora kissing on that very night and blushed at the memory because she felt embarrassed for accidentally walking in on them. Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu just puffed their cheeks since they missed their first kiss.

"You're right Kairi. I should tell him," Naminé said. "And thanks for the talk."

"Anytime," Kairi said.

All the girls all got to bed and drifted off into sleep when Kairi turned off the lights. Naminé stayed awake for a few minutes more before she drifted off to sleep herself.

Over in Sora's house, all the boys were fast asleep. Riku woke up and turned to Eevee still sleeping. He got up without waking up his partner, but Sora woke up and saw him leave the room. He got back up and followed him downstairs. Riku got a drink of water as he approached him.

"You know that's how accidents in bed happen right?" Sora asked making Riku turn to him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Riku asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sora countered. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just got thirsty and came down for a drink," Riku said. Sora knew there was more to it.

"But something is up with you," Sora pointed out.

"Well," Riku said in a blush. "Since you've brought it up, yeah there is."

"You can tell me," Sora said.

"It's Naminé," Riku said and that got Sora interested.

"Go on," Sora told him.

"I'm starting to think that I'm staring to be like you. I think I have feelings for her," Riku admitted.

"And is that a bad thing?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm not saying that," Riku said. "What I'm saying is that's a really good thing."

"Then you should tell her right in her face," Sora urged him.

"What if she doesn't feel that way about me?" Riku asked.

"You're never gonna find out unless you confess to her," Sora said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I've been there." Riku knew Sora was right and nodded as he understood what he meant.

"Okay, Sora. But if you end up teasing me about my love life then we're going to have words," Riku warned him.

"I won't tease. Now let's get back to sleep before my mom catches us down here," Sora said. Both boys went back to his bedroom and they fell back to sleep. Riku stayed awake for a few more minutes before he drifted off to sleep himself.


	66. Jealousy Strikes

**Episode 66: Jealousy Strikes**

On the very next day, Sora and Kairi took a walk through the neighborhood with so many familiar faces looking upon them and noticed them holding each other's hands. They passed by an elderly couple sitting on the bench on their front porch.

"Oh, look honey. It's the Ketchum boy," the elderly woman pointed out. "And she must be his girlfriend."

"How very nice. Just watching those two takes me back when we were their age," the elderly man said.

As the couple had eventually reached the lab to proceed with their training while Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Isa, and the Alolan nine had joined Delia and Kairi's grandmother for an outing. Riku and Naminé stayed behind while Mimey did some sweeping on the Ketchum front porch.

Gary was already there getting an earful from Professor Oak about his encounter with Mewtwo.

"That was a very reckless thing you did, young man!" Professor Oak scolded his grandson. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"Look grandpa, I'm sorry for not letting you know ahead of time," Gary said. "I only went there to catch the Pokémon and show it to you afterwards."

"That is no excuse, Gary!" Professor Oak said. "What if something were to happen to you?! How would I be able to face your mother after that?!" Gary was about to retort when his grandfather gave him a stern look in his eyes.

"Okay, I admit that was very stupid. I won't rush in without a plan again. Happy?" Gary sarcastically asked.

"That is all I'm asking. At least Sora did before he went in," Professor Oak pointed out.

Gary just scoffed at the mention of Sora. He stepped outside and saw Sora and Kairi training with his Pokémon. He had his eyes on Kairi. The image of the two of them kissing back at the gorge was still in his mind and he felt his blood boil seeing those two together.

"Okay you guys! Same as last time! Let's go!" Sora said. All of Sora's Pokémon trained hard for the League tournament in less than two months. Kairi holding Togepi in her arms and joined by Butterfree's new mate.

Gary watched on until they took a break. Sora went over to Kairi to rest up.

"You're getting better," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora agreed. Sora's Butterfree went to his mate and they nuzzled. The couple smiled at the two Butterfree smiling at the sight. "That really takes me back. How about you, Kairi?"

"If you're saying how he saved her yesterday and how I saved you when we first met, then you'd be right," Kairi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Kairi started to take Sora's hand and pulled him close to her.

"Kairi! What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Just cuddling you," Kairi said.

"Oh come on, Kairi! Pikachu, Togepi and the other Pokémon are right here!" Sora reminded her.

"Let them watch," Kairi said in a flirting tone. She put her arms around Sora and kissed him on the lips. Sora placed his own arms around Kairi and returned the kiss. Gary was getting even more pissed off. They broke the kiss. "Gotta go make some lunch for us. The professor said I can even use my special recipe Pokémon food for the Pokémon." Sora beamed at the thought of eating lunch with her. She went to the laboratory doors and headed off to the kitchen. Gary was hiding out of sight and waited for her to be completely out of sight as Gary stepped out.

"Man, just thinking about the two of us eating together makes me feel so excited," Sora said smiling.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Oh, you're still here?" Sora questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I know you're pretty psyched for some of Kairi's Pokémon food again," Sora said. "Just admit it."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu admitted.

"That's what I thought!" Sora said. Gary approached Sora from behind and Sora looked at him.

"Hello Sora," Gary simply greeted.

"Hey," Sora said. "Something I can help you with?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Gary hissed. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Excuse me!" Sora exclaimed.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Gary asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Gary said with hostility.

"No I don't! Why don't you just tell me?" Sora asked.

"She's mine!" Gary told him.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Kairi is my girl!" Gary snarled.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Sora questioned not liking that claim.

"Says the future number one Pokémon Master!" Gary said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Kairi is my girlfriend, Einstein!" Sora argued.

"And who the hell decided that fact?!" Gary yelled.

"Kairi and I did!" Sora barked at his rival. "We're a couple and if I was you, I would just back the hell off!"

"What can a girl as incredible as Kairi see in a spiky headed loser like you?!" Gary retorted making Sora chuckle at that.

"Funny you should ask me that. What could she see in a spoiled snobby brat like you?" Sora asked him.

"Spoiled snobby brat?!" Gary snarled.

"Yeah! A spoiled snobby brat! That is what you are! Someone who would go around flaunting about how you're the grandson of a Pokémon researcher like a little kid with a fancy new bike on the schoolyard! I never knew my dad or my grandpa and your grandpa treated me like his own! He was even there for my mom when my dad died! He loved my mom like she was his own daughter ever since she was a kid! And he was your grandpa and you just took that for granted!" Sora stated.

"I did not take it for granted!" Gary yelled.

"Yeah you did! You've been rubbing my nose into it from day one! You go around and talk about how you're better than everybody else and those bimbo cheerleaders just follow you around and cheer you on for every little thing!" Sora said. "They just cheered you on just for every little thing you do! Just to boost your big fatass ego!"

"Well excuse me! Well, I don't know why you didn't just give up! The other two did!" Gary yelled.

"Because I am not a quitter," Sora argued.

"Not a quitter," Gary scoffed.

"And I can tell you something else I'm not! I'm not what I said before! A spoiled snobby brat! That's what I'm not! And that's why Kairi will never love a guy like you!" Sora said. That made Gary angry. "So now if you excuse me, I'll be heading inside." Sora turned around and started walking.

"You get the hell back here! I'm not done with you!" Gary called out to him.

"But I'm done with you!" Sora said not looking at him.

"I said get your loser ass back here!" Gary yelled. Sora just ignored him. Gary had enough of this and rushed over and gave Sora a shove on the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sora yelled getting up.

"My problem is you and her! It should be me and her! You stay away from her!" Gary yelled.

"You can't tell me to do that!" Sora retorted.

"Well I just did!" Gary said.

"Look, Gary! Kairi is my girlfriend and you are going to accept that fact!" Sora told him. Gary growled at him.

"I will not lose to you!" Gary gave Sora a punch on the chest.

"Why did you do that?!" Sora exclaimed as he wheezed.

"I will never lose to you on anything!" Gary retorted. "Come on! Come at me! Not a Pokémon battle! Just man-to-man!" Sora just shook his head.

"No. It's not worth it," Sora said.

"Why not? You afraid that you are going to lose to me?" Gary taunted.

"No, because it's stupid! Even for you!" Sora said. Kairi stepped out and saw Sora and Gary together. Gary growled as he tackled Sora and started to pummel him.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"Toge!" Togepi gasped.

"Get off me, Gary!" Sora shouted as Gary started to pounding him.

"You bastard! You bastard! You bastard!" Gary shouted as he was beating up Sora.

"Get off of him, Gary!" Kairi called out. "Leave him alone!" Riku and Eevee came to the scene and saw what was going on. Both Pokémon and trainer rushed to the scene. "Get off of him!" Kairi tried to pull Gary off only for him to push her off.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi gasped as he ran up to her.

"I'm okay, Togepi," Kairi assured Togepi. She tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain on her ankle. "Ouch!"

Gary was beating up Sora and Riku pulled Gary off of Sora and gave him a hard punch in the face giving him a black eye. He went over to Sora and helped him up.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but I'm fine," Sora wheezed.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran up to his trainer.

"What's is it, Pikachu?" Sora asked as Pikachu pointed to Kairi. "Oh my gosh! Kairi!" Sora ran to her. "You okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"I twisted my ankle," Kairi said.

"Let me help you," Sora said picking her up in a bridal carry. He carried her inside the lab with Pikachu and Togepi following. Riku watched them leave and then turned to Gary with an angry look.

"Why not just rub this in face why don't you?!" Gary hissed. "Just like ever-"

"You just shut up!" Riku coldly cut him off. He and Eevee went off to join them. Sora carried Kairi to a couch for her to rest her ankle and that was when Professor Oak came in. And saw Sora beaten up.

"What happened?" Professor Oak asked concerned.

"Gary happened," Sora answered. "Your grandson went ballistic on me!"

"What?!" Professor Oak exclaimed in shock. "Gary?"

"It's true, professor," Kairi said. "Gary was beating up Sora and I twisted my ankle when I tried to pull him off."

"And that's where I come in," Riku said. "I saw it happen and I gave punched Gary just to get him off of Sora. I'm sorry for doing that."

"I cannot believe Gary would do this!" Professor Oak said in disbelief. "I don't appreciate you punching my grandson like that, but I do appreciate you being honest with me. But I will give Gary a good talking to for this."

"Thanks for understanding, professor," Riku said.

"Sora, why don't you take a break from training for a day or two. And you should take Kairi home," Professor Oak said.

"Sure. I should make sure that she gets home safely," Sora agreed picking her up in a bridal carry. Riku picked up Togepi and walked back to Sora and Kairi's houses. By that time, Gary came in the lab with a black eye. Sora didn't say anything to him and took off. Riku gave him a cold look.

"Really nice," Riku deadpanned.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

Gary walked in the lab and saw his grandfather giving him a very stern look.

"Gary. We need to talk," Professor Oak said in a stern tone.

"You got that right. That silver head-" Gary started.

"Punched you in the face for beating Sora up and pushing Kairi causing her to twist her ankle?" Professor Oak finished making Gary wince. "I know all about it." Professor Oak crossed his arms.

"Um..." Gary paused letting off cold sweat.

"I have to say that I am very disappointed in you. What in the world has gotten into you? I have expected better! I mean, do you delight in me scolding you?!" Professor Oak scolded Gary.

"Why are you mad at me and not at Riku! Look what he did!" Gary shouted pointing to his eye.

"I can clearly see that! But what I want to know is what made you just attack Sora like that? What possible motivation is responsible for such an action?" Professor Oak asked.

"He stole her from me," Gary bluntly answered. Professor Oak was slightly confused. "He took her from me, when she was supposed to be mine!"

"Are you saying Sora took Kairi from you?" Professor Oak asked. That was when he put two and two together. "So that's what was distracting you." Oak sighed. "I should have realized that sooner." He shook his head. "And is that why you assaulted him?"

"I just don't understand what she sees in him. What could he have what I don't have? There shouldn't be anything that I don't have that he does!" Gary said.

Professor Oak just sighed as he just shook his head.

Sora carried Kairi all the way back to his house and placed her on the couch. He took off her shoes being careful not to hurt her some more. And he wrapped a handkerchief around her ankle.

"You sure that you're okay, Kairi? Nothing too serious?" Sora asked.

"Just about the fiftieth time you've asked me that," Kairi deadpanned. "It's only a sprang."

"Fifty first on my count," Riku joked making Sora glare at him. Riku realized that it wasn't appropriate since Sora was mighty upset. "Sorry. I didn't mean to poke some fun at you."

"It's okay, Riku," Sora accepted his apology. "I just can't believe Gary would do something like that! I mean, I know he hates to lose, but come on! This is way over the line!"

"Does Gary really wanna win that badly?" Riku asked.

"More times than I can remember. Especially when it's against me," Sora said. He took out of pocket the bottom of an old Pokéball.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"I fished this out a whole year ago," Sora said. "And so did Gary."

"Maybe you should share it with us," Riku suggested.

"Well, alright. I was fishing down at the river and Gary was right there as well. He smugly told me that I wouldn't catch anything except a cold and I just told him to shut up and fish. So we ended up with an old Pokéball. We squabbled over it and it broke apart. And you can both see which part I ended up with," Sora explained.

"That ended in a tie. How did Gary take it?" Riku asked.

"Not too well. He just stated that he should never lose to me; he shouldn't even be tied with me. He felt that he should be number one at everything," Sora concluded.

Riku and Kairi understood why was that. Just then, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa all came back and saw how beaten Sora looked.

"Geez Sora, what did you do to make Primeape go crazy on you?" Kiawe asked.

"It wasn't Primeape," Riku corrected his former classmate. "Gary did."

"What?" Ventus asked.

"What happened?" Delia asked concerned.

Sora explained to everyone that he was doing some training and Gary outed him on being Kairi's boyfriend and told him to back off and that was Gary started to beat up him and pushed Kairi when she tried to pull him off of him twisting her ankle. And then Riku came to his rescue.

"I seriously can't believe that guy!" Hapu exclaimed. "He has a lot of nerve doing that to him."

"I can only imagine how disappointed how his grandfather is," Delia said. "And then there's his mother. I doubt very much she will take this laying down."

Meanwhile at Gary's house, her mother being a woman with long brown hair going down her back and with olive green eyes recieved a phone call about what Gary did.

"I honestly don't know what to say. But I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Samuel," Gary's mother said.

"And try not to be hard on him," Professor Oak urged her.

"I will try my best," Gary's mother said as Gary tried to sneak in hoping to go unnoticed. "We'll talk again. Goodbye." She hung up. "Gary Oak!" Gary froze in place as he could tell by his mother's tone that he was in very big trouble. "Living room. Now."

"Yes mom," Gary simply said as he went into the living room and sat down on the couch. His mother walked in and crossed her arms giving her son a very angry look on her face.

"I am very, very, very disappointed in you, Gary," Gary's mother said. "Why would you do such a thing to Sora like that?!" Gary didn't answer and looked away. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" Gary looked at his mother. "I am going to ask you again! Why would you beat up Sora like that?! Tell me why!" Gary looked at his mom waiting for an answer.

"We were just talking and then he threw a punch in my eye," Gary lied hoping to get Sora in trouble.

"Who? Sora or that other boy? The one with the long silver hair?" Gary's mother asked him. Gary gave a loud gulp because he knew who she was talking about. "Your grandfather told me everything!" Gary an even louder gulp. "And about how hurt that girl when you pushed her!" Gary was starting to sweat because he knew he was in very deep shit. "Your behavior was absolutely unacceptable! Just imagine how disappointed your father must be if he heard about this!" Gary was about to say something and she cut him off. "I don't wanna hear any excuses because you are in enough trouble as it is! You are grounded for the next two weeks!"

Gary gasped, "Grounded?"

"That's right, young man! You will be doing your training at home! Also you will be going to bed without any dinner tonight!" Gary's mother stated.

"But mom!" Gary groaned.

"Sorry! That 'but mom' thing isn't going work on me! You are ten years old! Act your age! Now go to your room!" Gary's mom told her son.

"FINE!" Gary roared. He just marched upstairs into his room and slammed the door very hard. He laid down on his bed and gave a few punches on the pillow. "That damn Sora! He took her from me! She was supposed to be my girl! Not his! Sora isn't supposed to beat me at anything!"

Half-an-hour later, Gary's mother went over to the Ketchum house and apologized personality for what Gary did.

"Again, I am so very sorry about what happened, Delia," Gary's mother said.

"It's okay. No permanent damage was done," Delia reassuringly told her.

"Thank you for being so very understanding, Delia," Gary's mother said taking her leave.

When the girls got back into Kairi's house, Naminé was pretty surprised to hear what happened as Kairi had explained.

"At least you're okay, Kairi," Naminé said.

"Thanks, Naminé," Kairi said. "That means a lot."

"But just hearing about how Sora carried you in his arms must be very romantic," Lillie cooed.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"I can imagine something like that," Naminé began fantasizing about being in Riku's arms.

Kairi and the other girls all looked at her in fantasy mode. Naminé started to blush remembering the others are in the room with her.

After a couple of days, Kairi's ankle was fully healed and accompanied Sora to train for the Pokémon League. Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Isa, the Alolan nine went along with them just in case something else happens.

Luckily for Sora, Gary wasn't around to ridicule or attack him since he heard Gary got grounded for two weeks.

Meanwhile, in Celadon City, Jessie, James, and Meowth are seeing fleeing outside the city panting.

"Who would have imagined one of our own was an undercover cop?" James groaned.

"We better report this to the boss and let him know about this," Meowth said.

"I don't think he's going to like it very much," Jessie pointed out.

Jessie, James, and Meowth set up their computer and it shown a young woman with red hair and red eyes with golden triangle-shaped earings similar to Cassidy's.

"It's miss Ariana!" James gulped.

"What do you fools want?" Ariana coldly asked.

"We were making contact with the boss to make our report about our operation in Celadon City!" Jessie said.

"The boss is his private villa for some rest; so it's just us executives running the show," Ariana explained. "Now explain what has happened?"

"We got ourselves in a raiding situation involving the international police and several of our members got arrested," James said.

"And what of Attila and Hun?" Ariana asked.

"It is unknown. We only gotten to avoid capture," Jessie stated.

"And we can only presume that they had retrieved the Pokémon that we had taken from all over; and there's no doubt that they are being returned to their trainers," James added.

"And how did the international police force find out about our operations?!" Ariana asked.

"It was because one of our own wasn't one of our own, but an undercover cop," Meowth said.

"Well, this is very troubling. You have my thanks ffor bringing this to our attention," Ariana said. "Just don't let it go to your heads!" The transmission turns off.

Over to Team Rocket headquarters, Ariana is joined by Archer, a tall and thin young man with bright purple hair cut short at the sides with a large curl on top, a short purple beard, purple eyebrows and purple eyes. He wears a black jumpsuit with a yellow-gold lines and large R on the chest, elbow length silver-grey gloves and knee high silver-grey boots, all with a red stripe at the edge, and a silver belt around his waist. Another is a young man with blue hair and black eyes. He wears the Team Rocket uniform that consists of a shirt with the logo, white gloves, boots with red stripes, a white belt and the Team Rocket hat. Ariana wore a long trenchcoat that is colored white with black accents. She wears a black and white belt on her waist, and the Team Rocket logo is on the top part of the shirt, but in a smaller scale. Her nails are painted red and she wears knee-high white boots.

"What happened?" Archer asked.

"I had just recieved a transmission from those three bumblers, Jessie, James, and that talking Meowth," Ariana said.

"Oh, them," the man with the purple hair laughed. "What are they crying about now?"

"Well if you must know, Petrel, they're crying about a raid on Celadon City," Ariana said.

"No foolin?!" Petrel exclaimed. "Proton and I just heard from Cassidy and Butch about the same thing! The breeding center scam got blown out of the water and got arrested!"

"But what about Attila and Hun?!" Proton asked. "What happened to them?"

"It is not known. It could be possible that they had been apprehended as well," Ariana said. "They said also said our operation may have been blown by an undercover officer."

Before Archer could say anything else beeping is heard. Archer pressed a button on their boss's desk. The screen above them displays Attila and Hun.

"Attila and Hun reporting in," Hun greeted.

"Good to see you're still in one piece. We were beginning to fear fhe worst," Archer said.

"Those coppers can't lay a hand on us!" Attila stated.

"That's good to know. Return to HQ at once. We have much to discuss," Archer said.

"Sir!" Attila and Hun both said at once before ending the transmission.

"So what should we do about this? Our operations will be blown out of the water before we know what happens!" Petrel said.

"I agree with Petrel; especially with cops infiltrating our organization and blowing the whistle on our plans," Proton agreed.

"We can deal with it, but not now," Archer said calmly. "The international police wants us to panic. We carry on as planned."

"But I think we should let the boss know about this just to play it safe," Ariana suggested.

"Agreed. But I'll make contact with him myself," Archer said. "And we wait for his word." The other executives silently agreed to that plan. They didn't want their subordinates to panic in their ranks; as well as rumors and pointless accusations. "But for now we keep a lid on it. No one is to know except for the four of us and the boss."

"Right," the other executives agreed.

Back to to Jessie, James, and Meowth, they proceeded to their mission to capture Pikachu and bring it to Giovanni hoping for that promotion, but the only problem is they had no idea where they are.


	67. Shell Shock

**Episode 67: Shell Shock**

Sora and his Pokémon went back to training for the big tournament. Sora and Mallow decided to have themselves a little sparring match. It was going to be his Poliwhirl against her Bellsprout.

"Okay Poliwhirl! Go!" Sora called out as Poliwhirl entered the battle.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Bellsprout, go!" Mallow called out.

"Bellsprout!"

"Poliwhirl! Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered as Poliwhirl fired Bubble Beam right at the flower Pokémon.

"Bellsprout! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Bellsprout fired Razor Leaf right towards Poliwhirl.

"Dodge!" Sora ordered making Poliwhirl jump making Bellsprout's Razor Leaf miss. "Now use Body Slam!" Poliwhirl dived down to the ground.

"Dodge it, Bellsprout!" Mallow called out. Bellsprout moved out of the way before Poliwhirl's attack could land. "Now use Seed Bomb!" Bellsprout fired a seed right towards Poliwhirl and explodes on contact. The tadpole Pokémon does a handstand flip with one hand and lands on his feet.

"Okay, Poliwhirl! Water Pulse!" Sora called out. Poliwhirl formed a big ball of water and hurls it towards Bellsprout. Before Bellsprout could dodge it, she got hit by Poliwhirl's Water Pulse landing a critical hit. Bellsprout was definitely down for the count. "Way to go, Poliwhirl!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl beamed. Sora and Poliwhirl high-fives each other as Kairi comes and gives Sora a kiss on the lips for the win.

"For the winner," Kairi said.

Sora smiled as he chuckled, "You'd even give me one even when I lose, right?"

"Of course," Kairi said assuredly. She and Sora kissed for a few times. That made Mallow smile watching those two.

"It must be so nice to have a loving relationship," Mallow said. "I feel so jealous."

"Hey, knock it off, you two!" Lea chuckled. Hapu elbowed his side.

"Shut up! Don't ruin it," Hapu hissed.

"Okay, okay," Lea wheezed.

"Serves you right for opening your big mouth," Isa joked making most of the Alolan nine laugh.

"Anyway, that was a good battle, Sora," Mallow complemented.

"You too, Mallow," Sora complemented back. Bellsprout then started to evolve. Mallow was astounded as her Bellsprout was now a Weepinbell.

"Yay, Bellsprout! You're a Weepinbell now!" Mallow cheered.

"Weepinbell!"

"And when she becomes a Victreebel, just hope she won't chomp on your head like James's," Sora joked.

"Sora!" Kairi chuckled elbowing his side but not as hard as Hapu.

"Sorry," Sora apologized. "Anyway, congratulations, Mallow."

"Thanks Sora!" Mallow beamed. She gave her newly evolved Pokémon a hug.

Just a few more minutes later, Professor Oak approached Sora and his friends.

"Oh, Sora! I'm sorry to interrupt your training, but I have a huge favor to ask you!" Professor Oak stated.

"What is it, professor?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have just received word about exhibition on a beach not too far from here," Professor Oak said.

"What kind of exhibition is it?" Ventus asked.

"Just recently, Kabuto fossils have been discovered and they have asked for my assistance; but unfortunately I have been contacted by an old colleague and he have asked me for help for a class he is teaching and I cannot decide which I shall attend to," Professor Oak said. "I would have asked Gary to do it, but I cannot because he is grounded."

"We can look into the Kabuto fossils for you," Sora volunteered. "And we can fill you in on the details once we get back." Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all liked that idea.

"I knew I could rely on you, Sora," Professor Oak said.

"Also, Isa and I can keep an eye on things until you get back. Someone should look after the fort," Lea suggested. Isa sighed as he knew his friend just volunteered him before he could say anything.

"A very good idea, Lea!" Professor Oak said. "I trust you can have a handle of things while I'm gone."

"Everything will be in tip-top shape like you never left," Lea said.

Everyone went off to their errands and made it to the beach and spotted Nurse Joy in an explorer's outfit. She turned to see the group.

"Are you in charge of this exhibition, Nurse Joy?" Sora asked.

"I am. But do you know when Professor Oak is going to show up?" Nurse Joy asked. "He should be here by now."

"That's just the thing," Sora started. "He had some other business to attend to and he couldn't come."

"So he sent all of us in his place," Riku added.

"You mean Professor Oak isn't coming at all?" Nurse Joy asked making everyone shake their heads.

"Sorry," Ventus simply said.

"Oh dear. There were some people here who were looking forward in meeting him too," Nurse Joy sighed. "But there are some things that cancan't be avoided."

Just when the group were talking Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax all spot them.

"Guys! Look!" Tommy shouted out.

"I see them, Tommy!" Takuya said.

"We all do," JP added.

They went up to the group with happy smiles on their faces. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee definitely recognized them.

"Takuya!" Sora said. "Longtime no see!"

"Back at you, Sora!" Takuya said. "You won all eight badges yet?"

"You know it!" Sora said giving him a high-five.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Lana said.

"Same to you," Zoe said.

They noticed the three extras with them.

"So, who are they?" Kouichi asked.

"Right. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP! Meet Terra, Aqua, and this kid here is my cousin Ventus!" Sora introduced them.

"But call me Ven!" Ventus said.

"Terra, Ven, Aqua! Meet Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP!" Sora introduced them.

"Mime! Mime, Mime, Mime!"

"Munchlax!"

Ventus's eyes darted to the Pokémon with the other group.

"Hey cool! A Mime Jr. and a Munchlax!" Ventus said. He poked Munchlax on the belly making the Normal Type Pokémon chuckle.

"Ven!" Aqua was about to pull the younger boy back only for Terra to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him have fun, Aqua. He's not hurting anyone by doing that," Terra said.

"I guess not," Aqua said. "But still, he should behave himself."

With the introductions out of the way, the assisted with the exhibition. There a lot of disappointed looks on many of the people's faces because they hoped to meet Professor Oak.

A TV crews shows up. The reporter is a woman with blue hair amd violet eyes worewore a pink shirt has orange pearl earrings, wear and white pants looking around.

"So where's Professor Oak? I've got word that Professor Oak is gonna show up for fhis exhibition!" The reporter called out looking around.

"He's not here," Sora simply said.

"What do you mean he's not here? He has to be here!" The reporter said.

"He had some other business to attend to so he couldn't make it," Riku told the woman. "So he sent us in his place."

"Damn! I got my nails done for nothing!" She looks at her fingernails sparkling. She sighs. "We're gonna have to make due with what we've got, I guess." She looks towards the group. "Don't expect me to give you any interviews on this documentary!"

"We didn't know there were going to any interviews," Sora said bluntly.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, Mime Jr., and Munchlax all join in with the exhibition crew, and saw their Pokémon consisted of Machoke for the heavy lifting, Growlithe for sniffing and Rhydon for drilling.

"You sure we can make this work even without Professor Oak?" The cameraman asked.

"We're gonna have to," the reporter said. "It won't be a total loss. Now let's go!" She instructed the cameraman. He activates the camera.

"Okay rolling!" The cameraman announced.

The reporter starts, "Our exclusive report continues. I've just arrived on the bea h that's been recently become the object of so much speculation. Does this lush location, uninhabited by humans hold the key that will unlock the secret of the extinct Pokémon? An archeological teamis about to begin their historic explorations and we'll be be there with them if and when they solve the Kabuto mystery. And cut!"

"Nice job," The cameraman said.

Sora and his friends were helping out with the crew as best as they can. Sora called out Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise while Kiawe called out Turtonator and Marowak, Hapu had called out Mudsdale, Illima had called out Bewear.

Takuya looked at all three of his starter Pokémon all evolved impressed.

"They evolved. Tai did say your Charmeleon evolved just in time when you caught that Aerodactyl," Takuya said.

"How is Tai doing anyway?" Sora asked.

"He's doing alright. The same for his sister and the rest," Takuya said. "They told me to tell you that they said hello." Sora smiled at that. The TV crew comes to the tent Nurse Joy is occupying for an interview.

The reporter said, "I'm here at the team's base of operations for this fossil hunt and for a world television exclusive a first look at the object that's triggered their investigations." She looks at the fossilized remains of a Kabuto. "Beneath the layers of silt and soil lie the fossilized rremains ofof the long-extinct Pokémon Kabuto. Caught in a fisherman's net a week ago experts working round the clock have determined that it was somehow dislodged from its ancient resting place somewhere in this area and drifted into the international spotlight. Now let's get an up-close and personal perspective on this investigation from the director of the archeological team. Can we speak to you?" Nurse Joy steps out of her tent.

"Sure," Nurse Joy answered. She steps out of her tent. "One of the main reasons we've come here is to learn everything we can about the ha itat of the extinct Pokémon Kabuto. We'd also like to find out if there's any truth to the claims about Kabuto oil."

"Please, tell us just what these startling claims are," the reporter urged.

"Well, legend has it that the oil from the Kabuto shells not only brings good health, but it can make people immortal," Nurse Joy statstated.

"Immortal, you say?" The reporter asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy nodded. "But, of course we know that's impossible, but there could be some basis to the legend and Kabuto oil may prove to be of great historic importance to medical science."

"Fascinating," the reporter said.

The interview continued on unknown to the rest, it was Mad Ivan spying on them through a submarine shaped like a marine Pokémon with ovoid, black body. Its face has two beady, pink eyes and a white mouth shaped roughly like a star and a fluffy tail at the end (Pyukumuku).

"So it's an exhibition, is it?" Mad Ivan asked intrigued. "The rumors of a Kabuto fossil coming to light are true after all." Mad Ivan took out a Pokéball with a grin. "My brand new Pokémon will help out with my ambitions." He threw the Pokéball and lets out a Pokémon greatly resembling an anchor covered in green algae and has a ship steering wheel with one eye on the side. "Are you ready for some fun, Dhelmise?" Mad Ivan's Pokémon nodded. "Excellent!" Mad Ivan clapped his hands excitedly.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Nurse Joy called out to everyone.

"Hey!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and the rest of the exhibition crew called back.

"This dedicated band of explorers is beginning a torturous trek to find where the mysterious Kabuto fossil could have come from, and we'll be here to record every dramatic moment of their adventure," the reporter announced.

Everyone started off with their exhibition to learn of the Kabuto fossil's origin and the mystery of Kabuto.

"Just watch out, Kabuto fossils! Here we come!" Ventus said.

"Don't get too carried away, Ven," Sora told his younger cousin. "We don't really know if there are any others around here."

"Sora's right, Ventus. Don't get disappointed if we don't find anything," Illima said.

Unknown to the group, an old man with thick gray eyebrows and messy gray hair is watching them through the forest. What seems to be over an hour later, the exhibition team continues on.

"We're about to begin our climb along a treacherous mountain path, but these brave explorers are incapable of fear," the reporter said.

The exhibition team made it to a small cliff path.

"Okay. whatever you do, don't look down," Sora told everyone.

"Easy for you to say," Kiawe sarcastically said.

"Right. Don't look down," Tommy repeated to himself. He repeated to himself again and again until he took one misstep and looked down. "Guys! I'm looking down!" Tommy cried.

"Tommy! Grab my hand!" Takuya said holding out his hand. The younger boy grabs his hand. Mime Jr. and Munchlax shook as they skidded along the path. Mad Ivan along with his ghost Pokémon, and two being close to resembling sand castles are below the same mountain path. Those Pokémon are Sandygast and Palosand.

"Just a little further my precious babies," Mad Ivan said. "We will have all those Kabuto fossils.

Back to the exhibition team, the Growlithe stops and starts growling.

"What are we stopping for?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I think they hear something up ahead," One of the team members answered.

They all saw a huge boulder blocking the path.

"Up ahead? It's just a big boulder, Growlithe?" Nurse Joy said.

The same person from before pushes the boulder towards the exhibition team and it rolls towards them. Everyone starts running for their lives.

"Run for it!" Lana called out.

"Watch out!" Zoe also called out.

"Run for your lives!" JP added.

"We'll be okay, Togepi! Get inside!" Kairi said putting Togepi inside her backpack.

"And a giant boulder is bearing down on us as this group scrambles for survival," the reporter announced.

"We're going to be pancakes unless we do something!" Sophocles yelled.

"Nurse Joy, try using the Machoke!" Riku suggested.

"That's a great idea, Riku," Nurse Joy said. "Machoke, get in there and block that rock!"

The two Machoke rushed towards the rolling boulder and stopped it from rolling even further.

"Yes! A superpower-pair of Machoke have saved the day!" The reporter cheered. They lifted the boulder and hurls down below where it won't do anymore damage.

"Good thinking, Riku," Sora said panting.

"Thought we were goners," Mallow also panted.

"With the stone safely aside, the team's rejoicing over the last-minute miracle," the reporter announced.

"And it's a miracle nobody was hurt," Koji said.

But he spoke too soon when Mad Ivan looked up and saw the rock coming down and catches him in the fall.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Mad Ivan exclaimed

Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar went down to get him as Dhelmise, Sandygast, and Palosand watched them go down.

The man watched the exhibition team carry on with their mission, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pi."

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Sora asked. They both turned and saw nothing there. "You must have been hearing things, Pikachu."

"Pika."

It turns out that the man was hiding behind a boulder not wanting anyone to spot him. The exhibition team made it towards their destination. It was a bay on the other side.

"We have finally reached our destination, a hidden bay desolate in the beach's desolate nothern shore where experts believe the recently discovered Kabuto fossil may have come from," the reporter announced. "As you can see behind me, this team of explorers has already begun their painstaking work." With that said, the team started their digging. "Rhydon and Machoke are assisting in the operation as well as a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Blastoise, a Turtonator, a Marowak, a Mudsdale, and a Bewear; but will any new Kabuto fossils be discovered here? All these dedicated scientists can do is work, watch, wait, and see."

Sora, Riku, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, JP, Terra, and Ventus were digging in one spot while Aqua, Naminé, Zoe, and the Alolan nine were digging in another spot for Kabuto fossils.

"I never knew digging for fossils was such hard work," Lillie said wiping away some sweat.

"You have to make sure you examine everything carefully, too," Illima said.

"Yeah, but it's all worth it," Ventus said.

"I'll bet Professor Kukui will be so surprised when he sees what fossils we dig up if he were here with us!" Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Professor Burnet and Lusamine will be just as surprised," Mallow added.

"Well, let's keep at it," Riku said. "They're not just going to show up just by talking about it."

"Riku's right," Koji agreed.

"Just think, we might find something any second," Ventus said.

Just as they were digging, a boulder is pushed towards them and they all run for it.

"Crap! Not again!" Hapu exclaimed.

"Run!" Kouichi shouted.

Thus caught the attention of the rest of the exhibition team as more boulders are rolled towards them.

"Hurry, run for it!" Nurse Joy called out as everyone started to run for their lives.

The reporter announced, "This excavation is off to a rocky startas a dozen or more giant boulders are raining down on this intrepid, but terrified group." One boulder heads for the TV crew.

"Rhydon! Drill Run on that rock now!" Nurse Joy ordered as Rhydon rushed towards the boulder splitting it into two.

"Amazing! For the second time today, a Pokémon saves the group from almost certain disaster," the reporter announced. Rhydon roars in triumph. "Nice work, Rhydon!"

A little while later, the group gathered around to discuss the boulder incidents.

"I'm starting to think that these weren't accidents," Sora said.

"Sora's right," Riku agreed. "Someone dosen't want us here."

"So whoever is behind it is trying to get rid of us?" Takuya asked.

"Exactly," Riku answered with a nod.

Pikachu and Eevee spotted someone fleeing the scene and they started to pursue him.

"Pika!"

"Eevee!"

"Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Eevee?" Riku also asked.

They both got up and followed their Pokémon. Kairi, Naminé, and Takuya follwed them. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Naminé, the Alolan nine, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Nurse Joy and the reporter joined in the pursuit. Sora and Riku followed their partners and got a good look at the man.

"You think he might be responsible for this?" Sora asked.

"Very likely!" Riku answered. "Come on, I've got an idea!" Sora followed Riku through the trees as Pikachu and Eevee continued the chase. The two boys tackled the man to the ground. "Gotcha!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sora said. The man pushed the both of them off. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"Leave this place before it's too late," the man warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Riku!" Naminé also called out.

"You guys okay?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. And this guy was behind the so-called accidents," Sora said pointing to him.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told them. Leave this place," he told them.

"Are you the one who's responsible for all the accidents with those boulders?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You bet I am," he admitted.

The reporter gestures the cameraman to turn on the camera and start shooting. He obliges her and starts rolling, "Okay, go!"

The reporter starts, "Now a shocking revelation as this deranged old man claims responsibility for these brutal attacks."

"I'm not that old, and I'm definitely not deranged! And the name's Umberto!" The man proclaimed in defense. "I'm trying to do you people a big favor!"

"You mean by causing all kinds of accidents on us?" Sora asked.

"You could have gotten some of us killed and you call those favors?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to kill anyone! I was trying to scare you off to protect you from danger," Umberto said.

"To protect us?" Mallow asked.

"From what kind of danger?" Koji asked.

"Tell us what you're talking about," Nurse Joy said.

"And maybe we won't turn you over to Officer Jenny for this," Hapu said.

"I'll tell everybody," Umberto said as he took the microphone from the reporter.

"Hey! That's my job!" The reporter exclaimed.

"Hear and heed the ancient prophecy!" Umberto announced as imaginary thunder crashes "When the scavengers arrive to this land, the moon will glow an angry red. This land itself will vanish and be swallowed by the sea!"

"Swallowed by the sea?" Tommy whispered to Mina who just shrugged.

"Anyone knows what he's going on about?" JP asked.

"You're asking me?" Terra asked back.

"If you disturb this land, you will bring about great harm!" Umberto warned.

"But we didn't come here because to do any harm to this place, we came here to study Kabuto fossils and that's all," Nurse Joy reasoned.

"Nurse Joy is right, sir. We don't want to harm anything," Aqua said.

"You cannot disturb what lies here. Now go!" He told the group.

"And that justifies the attacks on us?" Aqua asked.

"You're disturbing this place by rolling those boulders at us," Ventus added.

"And you caused those rock slides too," Kiawe said.

"So technically, you're contributing to the disturbances yourself," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Quiet! Just stop arguing and get out of here!" Umberto yelled.

"We found one! We found one!" One of the explorers came running. "We've just found another Kabuto fossil!"

Umberto groans in frustration as the people had refused to listen to his warning. He led them into a cave and saw a pillar with Kabuto shells all over.

"That's an amazing sight," Illima said.

"There's no doubt about it. This is genuine Kabuto," Nurse Joy said.

Everyone cheered to an amazing discovery as the TV crew stepped in.

The reporter announced, "As you've just seen, the team has discovered an actual Kabuto fossil, exclusively on PXTV!"

"Hey guys," Naminé called out to everyone. "Don't all these look like Kabuto fossils to anyone?"

Everyone looked around and saw what she meant.

"Naminé's right," Lana said. "They're everywhere."

"The whole cave is made of Kabuto fossils," Kairi said.

"Togepi."

"They do look like rocks, but they're actually Kabuto shells," Lillie said holding one up.

"That's right, Lillie," Nurse Joy said.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ventus said.

"You've said it, cuz," Sora agreed.

"Pika, Pika!"

The reporter announced, "This underground graveyard grotto is actually a mammoth mausoleum a monumonument constructed by these incredible calcified Kabuto carcasses."

"Better go get Rhydon in here so we can start collecting!" An archeologist suggested as Umberto steps in.

"Stop! Disturbing this beach will bring disaster!" Umberto warned.

"We're not disturbing, we're collecting," the archeologist said as the cave began shaking. "The cave's caving in!"

"Everybody out!" Nurse Joy said. "Not needing to be told twice, the group runs out the cave.

"Our exclusive report is taking yet another dramatic twist! What could it be this time?" The reporter announced.

"That would be I, my dear," a familiar voice called out to them.

"Mad Ivan!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine recognized.

"Pikachu," Pikachu growled.

"You know this joker?" Riku asked.

"Sure do," Sora answered.

"He's that scientist guy who tried to steal Lapras a while back," Ventus remembered.

"We meet again, you little sea urchins," Mad Ivan said. "I should just sweep you away like dust bunnies, but instead I should thank you for leading me to these fossilized treasures." Sora took a look at the three Pokémon with Mad Ivan and took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

 **Dhelmise, the Sea Creeper Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost/Grass**

 **The soul of seaweed adrift in the waves became reborn as this Pokémon. It maintains itself with new infusions of seabed detritus and seaweed.**

 **Sandygast, the Sand Heap Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost/Ground**

 **Born from a sand mound playfully built by a child, this Pokémon embodies the grudges of the departed.**

 **Palosand, the Sand Castle Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sandygast**

 **Type: Ghost/Ground**

 **Once it has whipped up a sandstorm to halt its opponents in their tracks, this terrifying Pokémon snatches away their vitality.**

"So he's got himself new Ghost Type Pokémon," Sora said.

"Now if you do not mind, I will be helping myself to these Kabuto fossils," Mad Ivan said picking one up.

"You fool! If you disturb the Kabuto, a great disaster will befall us all!" Umberto exclaimed.

"Great disaster? How absurdly ridiculous!" Mad Ivan laughed. "But here's a disaster that will befall you now. Sandygast and Palosand! Earth Power in this cave!" Sandygast and Palosand obeyed as they shook the cave making the Kabuto shells fall as a net pulls them into his Pyukumuku submarine.

The reporter announced, "A mad scientist has just escaped with a cache of Kabuto fossils through the roof! And that's when my numbers are gonna go when these reports start airing."

"Are TV ratings all you care about?!" Sora exclaimed. "I mean seriously!"

Mad Ivan starts laughing at his success.

"Things are finally coming my way! Nothing is going to stop me now!" Mad Ivan chuckled as he glanced over to the moon turning red. "The moon is unusually red for some reason." Mad Ivan shook it off. "Bah! No matter! They're mine now!" The red moonlight shines on the fossilized Kabuto as they came to life.

"We've got to get those fossils back," Sora said.

"Yeah. He can't do that and get away with it!" Takuya agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Before everyone went after them Pikachu froze in place. "Pika?"

"Eev?"

"What's up, Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee pointed to the fossils as they all started to come to life.

"What the?!" Hapu exclaimed.

"Do fossils do that?" Ventus asked nervously.

"No they don't," Aqua said.

"What's going on?!" Sophocles asked.

"The Kabuto fossils are coming to life," Riku pointed out.

"That's impossible!" Nurse Joy said.

The reporter stepped in, "As incredible as it may seem, the ancient Kabuto fossils now appear to be alive." One Kabuto lands on the camera freaking out the cameraman. He accidentally dropped the camera destroying it "Shit! Everything we've shot is in there!"

The Kabuto then started to storm the cave faster and faster.

"Run for it!" Umberto shouted as everyone ran out the cave as the Kabuto were giving chase.

"I'd rather face the Shadow Empire again than having to deal with this!" Kiawe said.

"Me too!" Ventus agreed.

Over to Mad Ivan's submarine, the Kabuto broke out of the net and attacked the scientist and his Pokémon.

"Get off of me you little buggers!" Mad Ivan exclaimed. One of the Kabuto pokes a hole on the window of the submarine creating a flood. Mad Ivan quickly called his Pokémon back in their Pokéballs before he got washed out to sea. He swam up to the surface. "Once again, destiny laughs in my face. But I shall have the last laugh next time! The world has not seen the last of Mad Ivan! Scientist extraordi..." Mad Ivan sinks in the water and came back up in a few seconds later, "naire!" He finished after he spat some sea water from his mouth.

"Come on, we're leaving!" Nurse Joy announced as everyone ran out the cave.

"What do you mean we're leaving?" One archeologist asked.

"We have to get everyone out of this cost now!" Nurse Joy said.

"Why? What's the matter?" The same archeologist asked.

Not needing to be giving a second opinion, they all ran into the forest and ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Behind them, the land began to sink into the sea. The sea water was quuckly gaining on them until they reached outside the area panting for air.

"That was way too close for comfort," Sora wheezed.

"You've said a mouthful," Riku agreed gasping for air.

"But what about all those Kabuto?" Ventus asked. "What are they gonna do now?"

"They might just find a new home to call their own," Nurse Joy said.

"It was just as the prophecy foretold," Takuya said.

"The moon did glow an angry red," Tommy remembered.

"And the beach itself was swallowed by the sea," JP also remembered.

"Munchlax."

"Mime, Mime Jr."

"Pikachu."

"Eevee."

"Togepi."

Nurse Joy walks up to Umberto and he looks up to her.

"All I can say is I'm so very sorry I didn't believe the prophecy and the warnings you gave us," Nurse Joy apologized.

"I supposed it is for the best that the world never learns of the Kabuto secrets," Illima said.

"Yeah, that's right," the reporter agreed.

"I also agree. Thank you," Umberto nodded.

It was pretty late at night as they all decided to rest up for the night and head back home in the morning. On the next morning when the group got back to the lab, Professor Oak wanted to hear about the Kabuto mystery, but Sora just told them that they didn't find anything and left it at that.

Sora took another day off from his training for the Pokémon League to rest up from that experience he and his friends had.


	68. Bye, Bye, Psyduck

**Episode 68: Bye, Bye, Psyduck**

A week had passed since the Kabuto mystery, but that didn't distract Sora long enough from his training. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were sent off to make a delivery to a colleague of his, Professor Westwood who lives on the nearby beach not too far from their latest experience. Sora had taken taken Psyduck and Pidgeotto with him as well. Once the delivery was made, Sora did a little training on the beach hoping to get Psyduck to learn how to swim.

"Okay, Psyduck. It's time that you learned how to swim in the water," Sora said.

"Psyduck."

"It's said that Psyduck are naturally born swimmers; swimming is in your blood," Sora said. "And it'll be time that it came natural for you."

"Duck."

Sora and Kairi changed into their swimsuits and led Psyduck to the water to learn how to swim.

"Okay, Psyduck. Come on in, the water is fine," Sora said gesturing the yellow duck Pokémon. Psyduck looked at the water. He placed on foot in the water and shivered and ran behind Ventus.

"Psy-y-y-y."

Sora sighed and stepped out of the water, "Oh, come on, Psyduck. You're a Water Type Pokémon. And cold water shouldn't be any bother to you. So come on and go for a swim."

"Duck, Psy, Psyduck."

Sora took Psyduck by the hand and carried Psyduck all the way to the water to where Kairi is.

"See? It isn't so bad," Sora said. "You love the water."

Psyduck starts splashing around hysterically, "Psy-y-y-y-Psy-y-y-y-y-Psy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!"

"Hey, Psyduck! Take it easy! It's fine! It's fine!" Sora shouted trying to calm down Psyduck. Psyduck kept splashing around trying desperately to get out of the water only for Sora to carry Psyduck back out of the water. Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all looked at Psyduck.

"It's very unusual for a Psyduck not being able to swim," Terra pointed out.

"Most Psyduck I've seen were naturally born swimmers," Lana added.

"I know. I just thought Psyduck just had problems with performing a simple attack, but if I knew Psyduck didn't know how to swim, I would have that taken care of," Sora said.

"Also aren't Psyduck supposed to be smarter than yours, Sora?" Sophocles asked earning a glare from Sora and the rest.

"You calling my Psyduck stupid?" Sora asked in a tone of anger.

"That was a horrible thing to say!" Lillie snapped at him.

"Uncool," Mina added.

"That's why we don't open our big mouths," Acerola said.

"You shouldn't be making fun of Psyduck like that!" Mallow told Sophocles.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything like that," Sophocles defended.

"Well, I won't give on Psyduck," Sora said.

"And neither will I," Kairi agreed. She went up behind her boyfriend's Pokémon and gave him a hug. Psyduck felt warm at the feel of her hug. Sora bent down to Psyduck's level.

"Like I told you before, with me around, you'll be the best Psyduck you could possibly be. Just mark my words on that," Sora said.

"Psyduck."

Just then a ball of puff rolled by the group revealed to be Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff started singing to the group making everyone fall asleep. As everyone fell right to sleep, Psyduck was swept into the water before Jigglypuff stopped singing and saw everyone asleep.

"Puff!"

Jigglypuff took the top of the marker off and started to scribble on everyone's faces in the order of Sora, Lana, Pikachu, Kairi, Ventus, Illima, Kiawe, Mallow, Mina, Hapu, Terra, Lillie, Aqua, Togepi, Sophocles, and Acerola.

A girl wearing a pink jumpsuit fishing on a boat with her Tentacruel in the water.

"It's awfully quiet today," the girl said fishing.

"Tentacruel."

The girl turns to hear something coming up in the water's surface and Psyduck is splashing around and is confused at the sight. After Jigglypuff had left, everyone woke up and saw Psyduck was missing.

"Hey! Where's Psyduck?!" Sora exclaimed. "Psyduck! Psyduck! Where are you, buddy?!"

"Sora! Calm down! I'm sure Psyduck didn't go too far," Kiawe said trying to calm Sora down.

"Kiawe is right, Sora. Psyduck might have been sleepwalking," Hapu said. Sora winced to that possibility and looked towards the water. Kairi the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked towards the water. "Sleepwalk right into the water."

"That can't be good," Lillie said.

"No," Mina agreed.

"We should look for Psyduck before something happens to him," Aqua said.

"Sora will have to agree with you, Aqua," Ventus said.

Before anyone could mount a rescue the girl rowed in to the group.

"Excuse me!" She called out to the group. "Does this Psyduck belong to any of you?" Her Tentacruel is holding Psyduck in its tentacle.

"Tenta."

"Psy."

"That's my Psyduck," Sora answered. "And thanks for finding him for me!" Tentacruel handed Psyduck back to Sora. "Good go see that you're safe, buddy!"

"Psy-y-y-y."

Sora looked over to Psyduck's tail glowing pink.

"What the?" Sora asked confused. "Why is your tail glowing pink like that?" The girl went ashore and got off the boat. "Thanks again for finding my Psyduck. Anyway, I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself, "This would be my girlfriend Kairi and my cousin, Ventus; Ven for short."

"My name's Terra."

"I'm Aqua."

"My name's Lillie."

"I'm Illima."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Mallow."

"I'm Lana."

"Sophocles is my name."

"I'm Acerola."

"My name's Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"My name's Marina," she introduced herself. She bends down to and looks at Psyduck's glowing tail. "I'm really sure, but from the way your Psyduck's tail is glowing, I'd say your Psyduck's getting ready to evolve."

"Evolve? Really?!" Ventus asked excitedly. "So cool! That means you're going to have a Golduck, Sora!"

"Ven, don't get riled up," Aqua told him. "Anyway, how do you know that Sora's Psyduck is getting close to evolving?"

"A Pokémon trainer told me," Marina answered. "She said, sometimes before they evolve, a Psyduck's tail starts to glow pink just like this is."

"This is the first time I have every heard of something like this," Lillie said.

"Same with me," Illima agreed.

Sora wasn't a hundred percent sure if that was the case. He remembered how he battled a Golduck at one point and that was a tough Golduck. Sora did like the idea of having his Psyduck evove into a Golduck.

"I'm so jealous of you, Sora," Lana said. "I mean first you have a beautiful Primarina and then you're going to have a cool Pokémon like a Golduck."

"Wait a minute! A Primarina?! You have a Primarina?!" Marina asked enthralled.

"Y-yes?" Sora answered in a form of a question.

"Please tell me what other Water Types do you have," Marina pleaded.

"Well, I have a Blastoise, a Kingler, a Poliwhirl, and a Lapras," Sora answered her.

"You have a Lapras too?! I've always wanted one of those! Lucky!" Marina said.

"I take it that you're into Water Type Pokémon, right?" Lana asked.

"I am," Marina admitted.

"I'll have you know that all my Pokémon are all Water Type Pokémon," Lana said.

"You're a Water Pokémon trainer too?" Marina asked and Lana nodded. "It must be a small world, right?"

"It sure is!" Lana agreed.

"I just love the way Water Type Pokémon can float and swim and dive and surf and squiet," Marina beamed.

"Get out of my head! I was just thinking the same thing! And don't you love the cute way they waddle around?" Lana cooed.

"What is going on here?" Ventus asked.

"It looks like Lana made a new friend," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Shouldn't be surprising," Mallow said. "I would feel the same way if I met someone who has the same fashion for Grass Types and Kiawe for Fire Types."

"Yeah, that's true," Kiawe agreed.

Marina took her tackle box and shown her lures to Lana, "Here, look at these. I never buy my Pokémon lures. I always make them myself."

"So do I!" Lana admitted taking out her Popplio lure. "This one is my favorite lure! Isn't it cute?"

"Very cute," Marina agreed. "I would love to have a Pokémon like a Wailord! Or maybe the legendary Pokémon Kyorge!"

"Me too! Me too!" Lana agreed.

"You think we can do ?" Marina asked her eyes sparkling.

"I sure hope so," Lana said with her eyes also sparkling. Marina looked over to Sora and his Psyduck.

"Say, Sora. There's one thing I don't understand," Marina said.

"Yeah? What?" Sora asked.

"How come your Psyduck dosen't know how to swim?" Marina asked.

Sora sighed, "To be completely honest, I don't have the slightest idea."

"What do you mean you don't have any idea?" Marina asked not understanding.

"Sora and I were trying to get Psyduck to learn how to swim and he got pretty excited trying to get out," Kairi answered.

"But I'm not giving up on Psyduck," Sora said. "I know Psyduck can overcome any problems he has. Just never imagined that he'd have to evolve to do it."

"Really? What kind of problems?" Marina asked.

"Well, Psyduck had some trouble using some of his attacks. But, Psyduck made a pretty big comeback when I battled against Koga and his Crobat," Sora explained. "And that was by accident that I found out that he can perform his Psychic attacks when he gets a pretty bad headache."

"That was a pretty big shock for us all," Acerola said.

"Took us completely by surprise," Sophocles said.

"That does sound surprising," Marina agreed. "Say Sora. How about we have a battle; unless it'll make your girlfriend jealous."

"Just as long as you don't flirt with him, then it's okay," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi."

Sora thought for a moment then made up his mind and said, "Okay Marina. You're on."

"That's great! But let's make it an all Water Type Pokémon battle!" Marina suggested. "And it'll be three-on-three!"

"Great idea," Sora accepted. He accessed his Pokédex and exchanged his Venusaur for Lapras. He could have exchanged his Psyduck for Kingler, Primarina or Poliwhirl, but he had to see if Psyduck would evolve into a Golduck like Marina said he would. He took out a Pokéball. "Okay, Lapras! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Lapras.

"Your Lapras is such a cutie! I am so jealous that you have one! I want one of my own!" Marina gushed.

"Thanks for that," Sora said.

"Well, my first Pokémon will be Tentacruel," Marina stated.

"Tentacruel."

"Ladies first," Sora said.

"Being a gentleman isn't going to win this battle for you," Marina said. "Tentacruel! Start things up with Poison Sting!" Tentacruel fired Poison Sting right towards Lapras.

"Lapras! Dodge it!" Sora ordered as Lapras dove underwater to avoid the Poison Type attack. Lapras resurfaces. "Body Slam!" Lapras jumped out of the water and moved towards the jellyfish Pokémon.

"Tentacruel! Dodge it!" Marina ordered as Tentacruel swerved on its right making Lapras's attack miss. "Now use Wring Out!"

"Tentacruel." Tentacruel wrapped its tentacles around Lapras's body and squeezed.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Marina ordered as Tentacruel hurled Water Pulse right towards Lapras causing some real damage. Lapras bacame confused.

"Lapras! Shake it off! Ice Beam!" Sora called out. Lapras fired Ice Beam right at Tentacruel hitting one of its tentacles.

"Tentacruel!" Marina gasped. Lapras managed to snap out of her confusion. With a tentacle frozen, this was the edge Sora needed.

"Great! Body Slam!" Sora called out as Lapras lands a pretty good hit. Tentacruel became paralyzed from the hit. "Now fire Hydro Pump!" Sora called out making Lapras fire Hydro Pump from her mouth. Tentacruel couldn't move fast because of its paralysis. The jellyfish Pokémon got hit by Lapras's water attack earning a knockout.

"Tentacruel!" Marina gasped. "Not wasn't bad, Sora! You're a pretty good trainer!"

"Right back at you," Sora complemented.

"Tentacruel, why don't you take a rest for a while, you've earned it," Marina said.

"Tentacruel." The exhausted Tentacruel moved back to its trainer's side.

"Well, Sora. I'm going let you have a go with one of my strongest Pokémon," Marina said holding out her Pokéball. "Psyduck! Go!" She threw her Pokéball letting a Psyduck. It flexed its arms as it entered battle.

"So she has a Psyduck, too," Ventus said. "But it's really different from Sora's Psyduck."

"You're right, Ven. After seeing Sora's Psyduck, I've forgotten how tough they really are," Lillie agreed.

"And there's no doubt how tough that Psyduck is," Terra said. "Sora won't find it easy."

"No he won't," Lana agreed.

"I don't know how you raised that rubbery Psyduck as yours, Sora. But I can show you how tough a Psyduck can be if you train it the right way," Marina said making Sora sigh.

"Lapras! Ice Beam!" Sora ordered as Lapras fired Ice Beam right at Marina's Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Psychic!" Marina ordered as her Psyduck raised its hands up and used Psychic to reflect Ice Beam and sends it back at Lapras.

"Lapras!" Sora gasped at the sight. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were shocked at the sight.

"That Psyduck is just as tough as you said, Terra," Acerola said.

"Wonder which on Sora is gonna send out next?" Sophocles asked.

"Probably Blastoise," Mallow said.

"Okay Blastoise! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Blastoise.

"Blastoise!"

"Wow! Your Blastoise looks tough by the way you raised it," Marina complemented.

"Thanks, Marina! My Blastoise will mop the floor with your Psyduck," Sora said. "Blastoise! Flash Cannon!" Blastoise fired Flash Cannon right out of his cannons.

"Psyduck! Psychic again!" Marina ordered as her Psyduck reflected Flash Cannon and sends it back at Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered as Blastoise launched himself towards her Psyduck and cutting through his own Flash Cannon. The attack lands a pretty good hit.

"Psyduck!" Marina gasped as her Psyduck is sent flying in the air. "Not too bad, Sora. It's not over yet! Psyduck! Surf!" Marina's Psyduck lands on the water and raised it to a huge tidal wave and washes Blastoise in the fray.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired Hydro Pump right towards the duck Pokémon. Marina's Psyduck gets hit by the blast. "Now use Water Pulse!" Blastoise forms a ball of water and hurls it towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Hydro Pump!" Marina ordered as her Psyduck blasts a powerful jet of water from its bill at Blastoise.

"Fire back Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered as Blastoise fired Hydro Pump and both had held their ground, not one gaining an edge over the other. Both attacks broke through hitting each other earning a double knockout.

"Blastoise!" Sora called out.

"Psyduck!" Marina also called out. She pulls out her Pokéball and calls her Psyduck back. "You did a great job, Psyduck. You deserve a good rest." She puts her Pokéball away.

"Come back, Blastoise," Sora said calling Blastoise back to his Pokéball. "You did great, Blastoise." Sora smiled and took out his third Pokéball. "Okay, Psyduck! It's your turn!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Psyduck.

"Psy."

"I thought he was saving Psyduck for last. Sora must wanted Psyduck to evolve that badly," Aqua said.

"Or he just wanted to see for himself," Kairi said making everyone look at her.

"Why would you say that, Kairi?" Ventus asked. "I'm sure Psyduck will evolve. I just know it."

"I could tell how skeptical Sora looked when Marina mentioned about the glowing tail, so he wanted to see if she was right for himself," Kairi explained. "I just know how he thinks."

"I may have to agree with her," Illima said. "I for one want to see if it was true as well."

"Alright, Starmie! Go!" She threw her Pokéball and lets out a Starmie.

"Gotta hand it to you, Marina. That's a pretty cool Starmie you've got," Sora complemented.

"Thanks, Sora. But your Psyduck isn't going to beat my Starmie," Marina said.

"We'll see about that," Sora said. He said in his thoughts, "I hope so."

"Okay Starmie! Swift attack!" Marina ordered as Starmie fired stars right towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Psyduck stood there and took the hit. "Psyduck!"

"Psy-y-y-y!"

"Dosen't look good for Psyduck," Aqua said watching Psyduck taking a beating.

"Didn't Sora say anything about Psyduck unleashing his full power from a headache?" Terra asked.

"He did," Kiawe reminded him.

"And that happened when Sora battled Koga, right?" Aqua asked.

"Those attacks were aimed at Psyduck's head. The same thing happened when Sora battled a trainer with a Yungoos and a Gumshoos," Kairi remembered.

"Togepi."

"Okay, Starmie! Psychic! Lift Psyduck in the air!" Marina ordered as Starmie lifted the duck Pokémon in the air.

"Psyduck."

"Now drop it!" Marina commanded. Starmie deactivated Psychic dropping Psyduck onto the ground landing on his head.

"Psyduck! You okay?" Sora asked concerned.

"PSY!" Psyduck's cry lets out a screeching sound as his eyes glows blue emitting a telepathic power. "Psyduck."

"What just happened?" Ventus asked.

"Psyduck must be unleashing his power," Lana said. "That conk on the head really did it."

"Now Marina is in real trouble," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Toge."

"Starmie! Swift!" Marina ordered as Starmie fired Swift right towards Psyduck. Swift kept coming towards the yellow duck Pokémon.

"Psyduck! Block it with Confusion!" Sora ordered. Psyduck stopped the stars with his Psychic Type attack. Marina gasped at the sight. "Now send them back!" Psyduck pushed the stars right back towards Starmie taking serious blows. "Now fire Water Gun!" Psyduck fired Water Gun at his opponent landing heavy damage. Starmie's core started to blink.

"Starmie!" Marine gasped.

"It looks like Sora has won," Mallow said.

"That was pretty awesome!" Ventus cheered.

"It sure was," Hapu agreed.

"Way to go, Psyduck!" Sora said smiling. "You really did shine!"

"Psyduck?"

"That was a great match, Sora. You're a pretty good trainer, Sora," Marina said.

"Thanks, Marina. Your Pokémon were nothing to sneeze at. Even your Psyduck was no slouch when it took on my Blastoise," Sora said.

"Psyduck."

Everyone turned to Psyduck. This was the moment of truth. Was Psyduck about to evolve into a Golduck. Everyone waited for anticipation. After waiting for a few seconds, Psyduck let out a loud burp making everyone do an anime-style fall.

"Psyduck just has the burps," Sora said. "It must have been that sea-salt ice cream Lea fed him with earlier. Then ended up with a brain freeze as a result."

"Psy."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked at Marina as she knew she was in a corner.

"Didn't you say something about Psyduck's tail glowing pink before evolving?" Ventus pointed out.

"Well, I didn't say that it was really true," Marina admitted. Everyone continued to look at her. "But don't get mad at me, I just heard it from someone and..."

"It's okay, Marina," Sora said. "I didn't really get my hopes up anyway. But whenever Psyduck evolves or not, Psyduck will always be number one to me."

"And to me too, Sora," Kairi said. "Just like you would always be." That made Sora smile.

"I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend as good as you," Sora said giving Kairi a kiss on the cheek. "Very, very lucky," Sora said giving her another kiss. Kairi giggled between kisses. Psyduck watches Sora repeatedly kiss Kairi on the cheeks as Pikachu watches them sweetly.

"Pika, Pika."

"Toge, Toge, Togepi."

"Psy."

"You're a lucky girl, Kairi. You have such a great Pokémon trainer as your boyfriend. But I would like to know how you two met," Marina said.

"Well, Sora saved me from some Pokémon hunters when he was just starting out," Kairi said. "And I fell for him just like that."

"Same with me," Sora added, putting his arms around her.

"So romantic!" Marina cooed enthralled. "I hope I get lucky to meet someone like you, Sora."

"Same here," Kairi said.

The group decided to have themselves a private beach party before heading back to Pallet Town since they weren't in any rush to head back and Professor Oak did say to have a little fun. Marina joined in when she switched into a pink bikini splashing Lillie and Lana. Lana showed Marina her Cloyster, Seaking, and Gyarados to her and she adored them right away.

Before the sun started to set, everyone changed back into their clothes and said their goodbyes to Marina, but she and Lana said to write to each other from time to time. Once they returned home to Pallet Town.

Once reaching Professor Oak's lab, Sora looked over to his Psyduck.

"Okay, Psyduck. So far, you did good with Water Gun, but let's see if we can work on Scratch," Sora suggested, pulling out a sandbag. "But on something a wee bit softer since we don't want any accidents."

"Psyduck."

"Okay, Psyduck! Scratch!" Sora told Psyduck. Psyduck scratched the Sandbag. "Not bad for a first try. But let's try a little harder!" Psyduck did try a little harder each swipe. Psyduck kept scratching the sandbag until it ripped open; sand started to pour out. "You're getting better with Scratch. Just keep at it and you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Psy."

"And maybe after that, we can work on your swimming. And I can get Kairi to help out. Isn't that right, Kairi?" Sora asked, making Kairi come out from her hiding place.

"How did you know I was here?" Kairi asked in a pouting tone.

"I kinda heard you coming," Sora admitted.

"Boo! You spoiled my fun. And I was going to surprise you too," Kairi said.

"With what?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kairi lied.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. Come on and tell me," Sora pleaded her. "Don't make me beg." Kairi turned to her boyfriend with her tongue sticking out.

"Okay. With this," Kairi said giving Sora a kiss on the lips. Sora kissed her back putting his arms around her. They parted lips when they saw Psyduck hugging the both of them.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said sweetly.

"You wanted in on the love right?" Sora asked.

"Psyduck," Psyduck smiled.

"Well, we love you too, sweety," Kairi said. "Because you are super-duper cute."

"And you'd be the best Psyduck ever, cuz you have a trainer like me," Sora added.

Pikachu and Togepi joined in. Pikachu climed onto Sora's shoulder as Kairi picked up Togepi in one arm and they all hugged each other like a loving family.

Lea and Isa were watching the two of them smiling warmly at the sight. At another part of the ranch, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee were watching the couple and the Pokémon as well. Naminé wanted to give Riku a loving hug as Kairi would do for Sora, so Riku placed his arm around Naminé. The blonde blushed feeling his warm and welcoming touch.

Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine along with Delia and Kairi's grandmother were looking at them smiling while Delia cried tears of joy for her son as did Kairi's grandmother.

"My Sora is a lucky boy. It feels like only yesterday since I held him into my arms," Delia said tearfully. "Sora kinda reminded me of my late husband since I first met him."

"The same can be said for Kairi. She is so much like my daughter when she met her husband. I only wish she was alive to witness this sight," the elderly woman said tearfully.

Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all agreed with the two women. Ventus wondered if Sora and Kairi would get married one day, but he remembered Terra and Aqua say only time knows the answer to that. He just had to wait and see.


	69. Make Room For Gloom

**Episode 69: Make Room For Gloom**

A few more weeks came by and since then, Gary's mother lifted her son's punishment and Gary proceeded on to his training at his grandfather's, but Professor Oak warned him not to cause anymore trouble while there. Sora and Kairi weren't even speaking to Gary for what he did. Riku couldn't blame them, but he gave Gary a death glare warning him to keep his distance.

Gary still couldn't understand why Kairi picked Sora over him anyway, but he couldn't let that trouble him since he had to focus on his training.

With the Pokémon League tournament was a month away. One morning, a Dodrio was cawing loudly. Kairi and her grandmother decided to join the Ketchum household for some breakfast while Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Aqua, Lea, and Isa were going out for breakfast.

Sora, Ventus, and Pikachu were sleeping soundly in Sora's room. Mimey was about to come in to sweep only for Kairi to come to the scene.

"Why don't you let me take it from here, Mimey," Kairi whispered. "I know how to get him up."

"Mr. Mime," Mimey nodded as Kairi went inside of her boyfriend's room. She looked at him and she always found Sora very cute when he's sleeping. She lightly tickles Sora's nose. He stirs awake and sits up. Sora let out a yawn and laid back down only for Kairi to peek at him.

"WHOA!" Sora yelped making Ventus and Pikachu wake as well. She giggles. "Come on, Kairi. Not again."

"Good morning, lazy bum," Kairi greeted. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Sora answered. "Better than Mimey's wake up calls."

"Way better," Ventus added. "Remember when he swept at Pikachu's nose shocking all of us?"

Sora remembered that incident very well. That incident took place just a few days ago when Sora was tickled at the nose by the broom in his mother's Mr. Mime's hands. He then moved to Pikachu sleeping next to him giving all the boys a shocking wakeup call. That made Sora extremely sour as Mimey kept sweeping like nothing happened.

Kairi and the boys came down and Kairi got started cooking some breakfast for everyone. Kairi made a plate of eggs sunnyside down while Ventus's was over easy. Bacon were extra crispy just as Sora likes it and the toast had some strawberry jelly on it.

The boys chowed down on their breakfast while Pikachu was happily eating some apples and Kairi's grandmother was feeding Togepi.

She remembered how happily she used to feed her granddaughter when she was a baby. She wondered where those days could have gone.

"Good as always, Kairi," Sora said enjoying his breakfast.

"Ditto!" Ventus added.

"Thank you, boys," Kairi said.

Delia walked in the house with flowers in hand and putting up her gardening hat on a hook.

"Sora, since you're taking a break from training, why don't you help me in the garden; why you finished breakfast," Delia said. Sora winced at the thought of helping his mother in the garden.

"Um, actually mom, I'm going to be really busy today with my training. So I won't be able to help you with the gardening today," Sora said.

"And where do you plan on training today?" Delia asked her son.

"Just in the forest somewhere," Sora said. "In fact, the guys and I are gonna meet somewhere to do that. Right Ven?" Before when could ask what he meant and gave him a look; Ven knew that look very well.

"Uh, yeah. And we're going to do that right after breakfast," Ventus said.

Kairi looked at the boys on why their suddenly deciding to train in the forest when this was the first that she heard about it.

"I guess I could come along. Just to keep you out of trouble," Kairi said.

"I don't see why not," Kairi's grandmother said.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, The boys stepped out while Kairi picked up Togepi and went with them. Once they were outside Kairi had this to ask them.

"What's with you, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend. "Why didn't you want to help your mom in the garden?"

"Well, if you have to know, I used to help her out a lot then I get so tired, I could barely stand," Sora explained. "I even thought I could even pull out those weeds with my bare hands and my hands pay the price. To put it simply, I'm not a very good gardener like she is."

"And that made it okay to lie to your mom like that?" Kairi asked.

"I won't actually be lying if I actually did some training today," Sora reasoned.

"He does have a point," Ventus said.

"Pikachu."

"I guess I can go with that. But I did say that I'd come along just to make sure you stay out of trouble," Kairi said.

"Yeah, let's go before my mom asks me to pick up some fertilizer on the way back," Sora said as Kairi, Ventus, and Pikachu went with them.

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Pikachu, and Togepi met up with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, and Aqua.

"Hey you guys," Mallow greeted.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" Acerola asked.

"Sure did. You?" Sora asked.

"That place we went to was the best we've been to," Lana admitted.

"So what are you three up to?" Riku asked.

"Eevee."

"Just on our way to do some training," Sora answered. He noticed that Lea and Isa weren't with them. "Where did Lea and Isa go?"

"Back to your house. Why?" Riku asked.

"My aunt is doing some gardening today," Ventus said.

"And those two are walking right into it," Sora added.

Back to the Ketchum house, Lea and Isa came in the house.

"Oh! Lea and Isa! It's a good thing you two are here," Delia said. "I'm going to need a hand in the garden today."

"Couldn't you just ask Sora to help out?" Isa asked.

"I already did, but he and his cousin have already left for the forest. Also Kairi had left with them, so I'm going to need all the help I could get," Delia said.

"It's really no problem, Mrs. K. We can lend a hand for you," Lea said. Isa gave him a worried look.

"Why do I have a feeling that he just signed us up for some backbreaking labor again?" Isa asked himself in his mind. Isa remembered that one time the boys had to some odd jobs aroundlike when they worked at a shop in Vermilion City that one time. And then, some cleaning around a dojo in Saffron City afterwards. Isa sighed as he knew he couldn't get out of it even he wanted to; and he really wanted to. "Mom and dad were right to warn me about choosing my friends carefully."

"Thank you, Lea. Now you better get geared up because we have lots of work to do," Delia said. Delia, Lea, and Isa are joined by Kairi's grandmother as they began gardening.

Meanwhile not too far from Pallet Town, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua made it to a small part of the nearby forest.

"This looks like a good spot," Sora said taking out his Pokéballs. The Pokémon he had with him this time were Venusaur, Decidueye, Poliwhirl, Primeape, and Tauros. "Let's get to it!" Sora carried on with his training as they were getting an unexpected visit.

"You're doing well, Ketchum," a familiar voice called out from behind and everyone saw it was Tai, Kari, and their friends.

"Tai! Kari!" Sora recognized. "It's been a while!"

"Good to see all of you!" Kairi said.

"Right back at you," Kari said.

"What brings you out here?" Lillie asked.

"We just heard from Takuya and the others that you're training for the Pokémon League and we thought we drop in for a surprise visit," Sara said.

"And what a surprise," Riku said.

"Eevee."

Tai and the rest noticed three new people with them.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"Right, you guys hadn't met," Sora said. "The tall guy here is Terra and the girl with the blue hair is Aqua. And the kid here is my cousin, Ventus."

"But call me, Ven," Ventus said.

"Good to meet you. I'm Tai," he introduced himself.

"My name is Kari; Tai's sister."

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Matt's brother, TK."

"I'm Sara."

"My name is Izzy."

"I'm Mimi."

"The name's Joe."

"The name's Davis."

"I'm Ken."

"My name is Cody."

"And I'm Yolei."

Sora explained to the three of them on how Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew Tai and the rest. Tai told them that he battled Sora and lost. Ventus wasn't surprised to hear that Sora had won that battle. They even told them about they were even in a play at that one time along with Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP along with three others Takato, Henry, and Rika and a Charmeleon Takato nicknamed Guil.

Sora carried on with his training and that took up about three or four hours.

Sora wiped away some sweat, "Phew! That really did the trick." Pikachu and the other Pokémon agreed. "How about you guys take five?" He called them back. They wondered through the forest and they noticed a greenhouse in the middle of the forest. "Hey, I recognize this place."

"You do?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah. It's the Xanadu nursery. My mom and I used to come here all the time," Sora explained.

"You did?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. There were all sorts of Grass Type Pokémon around here. I'm talking Bulbasaur, Oddish, Bellsprout, Paras, and even some other Grass Types like some Bounsweet a few times," Sora remembered. "I'm surprised this place is still in business."

"What do you mean?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, a very nice old man used to run this nursery. He passed away just six years ago, so I have no idea who runs it now," Sora said.

"Well, I can see why your mom would come here. So much plants, trees, flowers," Kairi said.

Just inside they saw two little armless Pokémon that looks like a mangosteen. There were small and round shaphed. They had yellow eyes and a magenta colored body. They also has a skirt-like design that is colored white. They has three large leaves that are colored green on its head.

Along with the little Pokémon is a bipedal humanoid Pokémon. It has a white body with slender arms and big magenta eyes. It has a pink and purple torso that resembles a dress. Its legs are also the same color. On the top of its head are two big leaves that curl downward, with a smaller tuft in the center. The left leaf has a yellow circular design on the top left. They were joined by a female Gloom.

"Look at that!" Ventus said.

"Those are Bounsweet!" Mallow said.

"And that one is a Steenee!" Illima said.

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon they were looking at.

 **Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Bounsweet gives off a delicious aroma so bird Pokémon often mistakes it for a berry. It spins the leaves on its head as a propeller to drive them away.**

 **Steenee, the Fruit Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Bounsweet**

 **Type: Grass**

 **It's protected by its hard sepals, so it plays with bird Pokémon without worry. They peck it relentlessly, but it doesn't care.**

"Those Bounsweet are so cute!" Kairi gushed.

"They sure are," Naminé agreed.

"So rare to see them outside of Alola, that's for sure," Izzy pointed out.

"Hey! There's something else coming out," TK said. They all saw a few plant-like Pokémon coming out of the shrubs. They all had a small body with two light pink stripes and a big magenta stripe in the middle. For arms they had two light green small sickle-shaped petals with white tips and has a small green leaf collar around their necks. With a small pink head and magenta colored eyes and dark pink pupils. They also a big green leaf on it's head with a dark green bulb behind it.

"Propokus! Fomantis!" Izzy said.

"Fomantis, huh?" Sora asked pointing his Pokédex at them.

 **Fomantis, the Sickle Grass Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **During the day, it sleeps and soaks up light. When night falls, it walks around looking for a safer place to sleep.**

"They look wide awake to me," Sora said.

"Look at how cute they are," Kari said.

"Wait there's one more," Acerola said.

A Pokémon that looked like a cross between a plant and an insect comes out of the shrubs. The top half of its head is light pink, while the bottom half is white. It has light red eyes and two green antennae with a small green lump between them. There are four extensions to the top half of its head: two on the top with red tips that resemble ears, and one on each side with white tips that resemble stylized hair. It has a light pink body with wavy, skirt-like extensions around the waist and a green abdomen and neck. Its thin, white arms end in large, red scythes with white along the bottom rim and a single green claw on the tip. There are vertical, pink-and-red stripes down its legs, which have small, pointed green feet. The coloring and shape of the Pokémon's body and arms give it the appearance of wearing a long-sleeved dress, while its legs are similar to pants. Four red, wing-like appendages sprout from its back, each tipped with white.

"A Lurantis," Sophocles said.

Sora pointed his Pokédex at this new Pokémon next to the Fomantis.

 **Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Fomantis**

 **Type: Grass**

 **As it slashes into its enemies, it looks like it's dancing. Its elegant appearance has led some to call it the most glamorous Grass Pokémon.**

"Figured that's what Fomantis evolved into," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"You weren't kidding, Sora. Those Pokémon seem to like the place," Joe said.

Just then, a young man is seen and he spots the group peeking inside. He wore what looks like a flamethrower but it's spraying some water on the plants.

"What are you doing?" He asked them.

The group turns to him and saw the hose in his hands and they exclaimed in fright.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, man! We weren't making trouble! I swear!" Sora exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" The young man asked.

"We'll explain ourselves, just put that flamethrower down!" Sora said. He looked at them confusedly.

"Flamethrower? What are you-" his sentence was cut short when he realized what he meant. "Oh! This! Sorry. It's just an ordinary garden hose. I'll show, I'll show you." He proved it by spraying some water with it. "See?"

"I-i-it's just a garden hose," Sophocles said nearly wetting himself.

"That's a relief," Davis said.

Hapu growled then shouted, "Don't scare us like that! You made us believe that it was a real flamethrower!"

"Hapu! Knock it off!" Sora said. "It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah. You shouldn't yell at someone over a misunderstanding," Ventus agreed.

The young man apologized, "Anyway, sorry for scaring you like that. Well, I should introduce myself. My name is Potter and I'm one of the attendants here."

"My name is Sora."

"I'm Kairi."

"The Name's Riku."

"I'm Naminé."

"My name is Terra."

"I'm Ventus; but call me Ven!"

"I'm Aqua."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow.

"I'm Lana."

"Kiawe is my name."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"I'm Hapu."

"I'm Tai."

"I'm Kari."

"The name's Matt."

"I'm TK."

"My name is Sara."

"Mine is Izzy."

"I'm Mimi."

"I'm Joe."

"The name's Davis."

"My name is Ken."

"I'm Cody."

"And my name is Yolei."

"Pikachu."

"Eevee."

"Toge, Toge."

The group went into the greenhouse, and Sora explains that he was training for the Pokémon League and he just stumbled on the greenhouse completely by accident and they were just looking from the outside.

"So you're training for the Pokémon League. I always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer," Potter said. "A lot of trainers come here and let their Grass Type Pokémon loves it."

"Seeing those Pokémon enjoying it, I could understand why," Sora said. He took out two of his Pokéballs and lets out his Venusaur and Decidueye. "You two enjoy yourselves." Venusaur and Decidueye looked around and enjoyed the sights of the greenhouse. "Well anyway, I was wondering. The old man who ran this place died six years ago, but who runs the place now?"

"That would be Florinda," Potter answered. "She recently inherited it from her parents." He pointed to her. "That's her right there." He pointed to a young woman with long light purple hair with a red-violet eyes wearing a yellow dress and a green vest.

"That's her?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah," Potter answered with his face blushing. The girls noticed how red his face was getting. Sora pretty much noticed himself.

"So you love this job so much, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I do," Potter answered.

"It must be so nice getting to the sights of the beautiful flowers; and to get to know the boss, right?" Sora teased.

"Uh-huh," Potter nodded.

"But, it's not the plant life that you're interested in, isn't it?" Sora teased. Potter blushed.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't I be?" Potter asked embarrassed. Riku caught on to what was going on.

"This seems to be familiar," Riku said. "You have a thing for Florinda, don't you?"

Potter was looking at the two boys grinning slyly. He didn't know how to answer it. Before Sora and Riku could tease Potter even further, Kairi and Naminé pulls them by their arms.

"Okay, let's go," Kairi said.

"We should soak in the sights of the greenhouse," Naminé said.

Ventus and the Alolan nine all laughed to watch their friends being dragged by their significant other. Potter looked at the four of them.

"It must be so nice," Potter said sounding envious. "To be in such a loving relationship."

Everyone looked at him and he shifts back and forth.

"You got nothing to be ashamed of," Lillie said.

"Sora and Kairi was the same way at first when we met them," Mallow remembered.

"And we already knew they were crazy about each other," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Gotta admit that Riku and Naminé makes a pretty cute pair," Lillie said.

"They sure do," Acerola agreed.

"We kinda saw that when we met them when we were digging up Pokémon fossils," Sara remembered.

"Yes we did. Sora and Riku are so very handsome and it makes me so envious," Mimi said.

Yolei quietly agreed to that one, but she didn't want to risk making Ken jealous.

Potter looked at the two boys with the girls. He smiled at the sight. He wondered if he and Florinda would be as close as Sora and Kairi or as Riku and Naminé.

"Are you feeling that Florinda dosen't feel the same for you?" Illima asked.

Potter looked at him, "How did you figure that?"

"Sora felt the same way before he confessed his feelings for Kairi. And Riku is currently having those feelings," Illima explained. "Sora first met Kairi when he saved her life from a couple of Pokémon hunters. He would have given his life for her and his Pikachu."

Potter was pretty amazed to hear about Sora risking his life for a girl he hadn't met.

"And what about Riku and Naminé? How did they meet?" Potter asked.

"Riku helped her out when a couple of bullies were playing keep away with her sketchbook," Mallow said.

"They only did that to make her cry," Sophocles said.

"And if I ever meet those two, I'd surely make them cry after I gave them what for," Hapu said.

"Well, that wouldn't do," Joe said.

"But to answer your question about whether you should confess your feelings for Florinda; you should tell her. As Sora would say, you would never know until you tell her," Illima said.

Potter thought for a moment to let it sink in. He looked around to the group and nodded as he understood what they meant.

Everyone looked around the greenhouse. They admired the sights of the plants and the Grass Type Pokémon.

Florinda looked at Sora and Kairi and smiled at the sight. She even gazed at Riku and Naminé. She noticed how the blonde seemed timid for a reason. She looked at the Gloom and Lurantis below and saw how friendly they were to each other. Lurantis's face tinted a shade of pink.

"I'm so very happy for you, Gloom," Florinda said in her thoughts. "The same for the two couples below. But I'm not sure if I'm a good Pokémon trainer for Gloom." She looked at the Leaf Stone in her hand. She came down stairs and walked up to her Gloom.

"Gloom?"

"Are you ready to evolve, Gloom?" Florinda asked. She held the Leaf Stone to her Gloom. The Grass Type Pokémon touched the stone but nothing happened. "What? It's not working!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Tai, Kari, and their friends all noticed.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

She looks at him.

"I'm a failure. I'm a failure as a Pokémon trainer," Florinda said.

"What do you mean you're a failure?" Sora asked.

"My Gloom deserves a better trainer and my family deserves a better daughter. It's my fault that my Gloom won't evolve; so what good am I?" Florinda asked.

"You shouldn't say that," Riku said. "You're not a failure at all."

"But I am," Florinda said. "The reason my Gloom won't evolve is because of me."

She started crying. Everyone started to feel sorry for her. Izzy looked at the Leaf Stone and picked it up. He looked at the stone very carefully and he made a pretty big gasp as he realized something.

"Propokus!" Izzy shouted out.

"Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Florinda!" Izzy called out to her. "The reason that your Gloom won't evolve isn't because of you!"

Florinda looked at him not understanding what he had meant.

"What do you mean?" Florinda asked.

"The reason your Gloom won't evolve is beacuse this Leaf Stone is a fake!" Izzy proclaimed.

"A fake?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Elsewhere in Pallet Town, two men were packing up and laughing to themselves. It turns out that it was the Poké Bandits were at it again. They broke out of prison and carried on with their scamming ways.

Carl chuckled, "This phony Evolution Stone scam is working wonderfully."

"It sure is, Carl. But the one thing I would like to do is to get back at those kids who foiled our scam back on Scissor Street!" Frank said.

"When we do find those brats, we'll make them think twice before getting in our way!" Carl said.

The Poké Bandits both remembered the humiliation they endured by the hands of Sora and the Alolan nine; and not to mention the Litten as well.

"We can dwell on that another time. because we should get a move on before someone gets wise to us," Frank said.

"Good idea, Frank," Carl agreed.

They loaded up and drove down the road.

Back at the Xanadu Greenhouse, Florinda was just shocked to hear that she was handed a phony Leaf Stone.

"I just can't believe that I fell for it," Florinda said in disbelief. "Those two men assured that Gloom would evolve into a Vileplume."

"Two men? Can you describe them to us?" Kairi asked. Florinda described the two of them to the group. Everyone looked among themselves and set off to find the guys who sold her the fake Leaf Stone.

"They're probably looking for someone else to sucker," Kiawe said.

"Whoever is behind it won't get away with it," Matt said.

"No they won't," Cody agreed.

The Poké Bandits made a stop and looked for more stones to pass off as Evolution Stones. The group saw the two men searching. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all recognized them.

"It's those guys again!" Sophocles recognized them.

"The Poké Bandits!" Sora said in a tone of anger.

Florinda gasped at the sight of them.

"Those are the ones who sold me the fake Leaf Stone," Lorinda said.

"They're probably up to their old tricks again," Kairi pointed out.

"Not really surprising," Sora agreed.

"I heard of those two. I heard something about them running a phony beauty parlor back on Scissor Street months ago," Joe said.

"You heard right, Joe. And we put a stop to it," Illima said. He still couldn't forgive them for trying to ruin Suzy's massage parlor back then.

"Then let's teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Sora proclaimed. Everyone agreed to that as they all rushed over to the scene. "Stop right there!" Sora called out. The Poké Bandits turned and gasped at the sight.

"Carl, look!" Frank exclaimed.

"It's those meddling kids again!" Carl recognized. "You sent us to prison!"

"And we're very pissed off at you for that!" Frank stated.

"For the record, you two jerks deserved it after that scam you ran; and how you duped so many people," Sora said.

"Well, it won't be the same this time! Ready Frank?" Carl asked taking out a Pokéball.

"Ready, Carl," Frank answered also taking out a Pokéball. "Muk! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a Muk; but this Muk was different. It was mixture of bright color tones that consist of pink, green, and yellow; this gives Muk the appearance of an oil slick. In addition, crystals formed by solidified toxins cover most of Muk's mouth and hands that gives Muk the appearance of having claws and sharp teeth.

"You too, Persian!" Carl threw his Pokéball letting out a Persian, but this Persian is in a shade of gray However its most noticable distinction is its comically oversized spherical head, disproportionately large compared to its slimmer body. The gem on its head is now blue, and it has narrow, half-closed eyes and large rounded ears. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Alolan form Pokémon.

 **Muk Alolan Form, the Sludge Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Grimer Alolan Form**

 **Type: Poison/Dark**

 **The garbage it eats causes continuous chemical changes in its body, which produce its exceedingly vivid coloration.**

 **Persian Alolan Form, the Classy Cat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Meowth Alolan Form**

 **Type: Dark**

 **In contrast to its lovely face, it's so brutal that it tortures its weakened prey rather than finishing them off.**

"Alolan Muk and Persian," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "You guys aren't gonna get away with this!" Sora took out a Pokéball.

"That I can agree!" Riku said also taking out a Pokéball.

"Wait!" Florinda called out. "They conned me! I should deal with them!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded as they respected her decision.

"Okay," Riku nodded.

"Take them down several levels," Sora said.

"Are you ready, Gloom?" Florinda asked.

"Gloom, Gloom!"

"Count me in too, Florinda!" Potter said. She turned to see Lurantis with him. "Make it an even match!"

"So it's just the two of you!" Carl laughed. "This should be fun!"

"Sure will," Frank agreed. "Shall I have the honors of starting the battle, dear brother?"

Carl answered, "By all means, Frank."

"Thanks. Muk! Sludge Bomb!" Frank ordered as Muk fired a huge ball of Sludge at the Grass Types.

"Persian! Power Gem!" Carl ordered as his Persian fired a beam of energy from the jewel on its head.

"Gloom! Dodge it!" Florinda called out.

"You too, Lurantis!" Potter also ordered. Gloom and Lurantis jumped out of the way before the attacks could hit.

"Gloom, use Razor Leaf on Persian!" Lorinda ordered as Gloom fired Razor Leaf hitting the Dark Type.

"Lurantis! Use Leaf Blade!" Potter ordered as Lurantis's sickles emitted a green glow and charged towards the Alolan Muk. Both attacks hits their targets.

"Now use Dazzling Gleam!" Florinda called out as Gloom creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into Muk.

"Muk! Use Poison Fang!" Frank ordered as Muk's fangs glowed purple and headed towards Gloom.

"Lurantis! Solar Blade!" Potter ordered. Lurantis absorbs sunlight into itself and forms a large yellow ball of light above its head. Lurantis then raises one of its hands and turns the ball into a giant blade of yellow light. Lurantis then slams the blade down onto the opposing Pokémon.

"Wow! That was epic!" Ventus said.

"Yeah. Solar Blade is Lurantis's signature move," Lillie said.

"Agreed. Those two will have a hard time with those attacks," Izzy said.

"Gloom! Solar Beam!" Florinda ordered as Gloom started to absorb Sunlight.

The Poké Bandits knew all too well how powerful that attack is and they had to take out Lorinda's Gloom as soon as possible.

"Muk! Use Crunch on that Gloom now!" Frank ordered.

"Persian! You use Shadow Claw on that Gloom too!" Carl ordered.

Both Pokémon went off to take out her Gloom. Potter wasn't going to let it happen.

"Lurantis, Petal Blizzard!" Potter called out as Lurantis fired flower petals right at the opposing Pokémon. "Use Solar Blade again!" Lurantis absorbs sunlight into itself and forms a large yellow ball of light above its head. Lurantis then raises one of its hands and turns the ball into a giant blade of yellow light. Lurantis then slams the blade down onto the two Pokémon. Gloom fired Solar Beam right at Muk and Persian earning them a double knockout.

Carl gasped, "My Persian!"

Frank also gasped, "My Muk!"

"You two will pay for this!" Carl snarled.

Tai said taking out two Ultra Balls, "I don't think so. Drake! Dracaena! Go!" Tai's two Ultra Balls opens as they let out both of his Dragonite; stars swirls around Dracaena upon entry. "Drake! Thunderbolt! Dracaena! Ice Beam!" Both of his Dragonite fired their attacks at the Poké Bandits both shocking and freezing them. "Good work, guys!" Tai's Dragonite smiled as they nodded.

"Great work, Tai," Sora complemented.

"Thanks, Ketchum," Tai said.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and apprehended the Poké Bandits.

"We'll be back on the streets in two months!" Carl spat.

"We'll try to make it two thousand years," Officer Jenny said shutting the door as the truck drove off.

Everyone made it back to the Xanadu greenhouse. Everyone was complimenting and congratulating Florinda on her victory.

"You should be proud," Sora said. "You gave it everything you've got."

"You think so, Sora?" Florinda asked.

"He knows so," Riku said. Sora turned to him and sees him smiling. "You gave those crooks what they deserved. And you did it without making your Gloom evolve."

"Riku is right," Tai said. "Sometimes you don't need to evolve your Pokémon to prove yourself. When Ketchum and I battled, we both gave it what we had; and he still whooped me. Flame and my two Dragonite are awesome, but Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle were nothing to sneeze at."

"Because of the love you gave your Gloom, she's even stronger than you think," Sora said.

Florinda smiled seeing how much Sora, Riku, and Tai's friends all agreed.

"You're right," Florinda said. "I wasn't sure if I was doing such a good job. And because of all of you, I have total confidence to run this greenhouse. And I won't do it alone." Sora and his friends all knew what she meant. Florinda walked up to Potter blushing like crazy. "I was wondering if you would be running my family's nursery with me?"

"Really?" Potter blushed. Florinda nodded to confirm it. "Well, if I'm going to be running it with you, I should tell you something. Something that's been on my chest for quite some time."

"What is it?" Florinda asked curiously.

"What I wanted to say is... I love you," Potter finally admitted to her. "I've loved you from the first time we've met; but I was afraid that you didn't have any feelings for me."

"I had those exact same fears. But now that we both know, we can make my family proud," Florinda said. Potter moved his head and gave her a sweet loving kiss and she kissed him back and they put each other's arms around each other. Everyone smiled warmly and sweetly at the now-to-be couple. Sora placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Good for them," Sora said.

"Sure is," Kairi agreed. She and Sora turned to each other. Both Sora and Kairi entered the greenhouse once again and picked up some flowers for his mother. He even placed some in Kairi's hair.

"A little something for you, Kairi," Sora said sweetly.

"Sora," Kairi said sweetly. She gave Sora a kiss on the lips. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all said their goodbyes to Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei for now and headed back. Naminé wanted to speak with Riku alone once they went back. Once they got back, they saw both Lea and Isa exhausted from all the gardening Sora's mother and Kairi's grandmother put them through while they were gone.

Lea panted, "Next time, when I decide to sign us up for hard labor; try to talk me out of it."

Isa panted, "Already way ahead of you." He looked over to Sora. "I could see why you didn't want to help out your mom in the garden today."

Over to Riku and Naminé, they were both alone.

"So, Naminé. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Riku asked.

"Well, it's about back at the greenhouse. When Potter confessed his feelings for Florinda; it got me thinking," Naminé said.

"Just know that I'm listening," Riku said.

"Well, what I always wanted to say to you is that from the day we met; right on that beach. I always knew I would feel so safe with you. You already know that I wanted to be with you. But the reason behind it is really this," Naminé said taking a very deep breath. "I love you, Riku." That made Riku go wide-eyed.

"Naminé," Riku said astounded.

"I just wanted you to know I love you, Riku," Naminé said.

"That's the way I felt about you, Naminé," Riku finally admitted. Naminé was in awe. Before she could say more, Riku gave Naminé a kiss on the lips and she kissed him back. Their kiss was just as passionate as Sora and Kairi's kisses. Eevee watched the both of them kiss and he smiled for his partner.

"Eevee!" Eevee called out grabbing their attention as they stopped kissing. Eevee went up to Riku and Naminé. "Eevee, Eevee."

Riku bent down and picked up Eevee.

"Thanks, Eevee. You're so very supportive, just like Pikachu is to Sora," Riku said. He looked at Naminé and kissed her again. Sora and Kairi were watching them kiss happy for their friends. They both knew at some point, they would have a double date at some point, but that would have to come some other time.


	70. Enter Ryo!

**Episode 70: Enter Ryo!**

A few days came by since Riku and Naminé became a couple and things between them were going great. They openly admitted that they were officially a pair; the reaction from his former classmates was something he would expect. The conversation consisted of Sora, Riku, Terra, Ventus, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles while Lea and Isa were absent.

"I can't believe we missed it again!" Sophocles pouted.

"Leave him alone, Sophocles," Sora said. "I promised him not to tease him."

"But we are happy for you, Riku," Kiawe said.

"Sure are," Terra said. "I thought I saw a spark between you two."

"Same here," Illima said. "But I am happy for you, my friend." That made Riku smile.

Over to Kairi's house, the girls were ecstatic to hear about Riku and Naminé finally being a couple.

"Good for you and Riku, Naminé," Lana beamed.

"It's about time you two got together," Hapu said as Mina nodded.

Kairi and Aqua both agreed with Hapu.

"You two were made for each other," Mallow said.

"I'm thinking you're right," Naminé agreed.

"Makes me wonder if you'd go on double dates along with Sora and Kairi," Acerola said.

"I don't think we should go that far just yet. Riku and Naminé have just became a couple, so let's leave them to get acquainted with love first," Aqua suggested.

The girls continued on, as we see Lea and Isa elsewhere doing some training of their own. Lea had his Growlithe and Magmar out while Isa had Persian and a Dragonair out.

"Okay, Growlithe! Fire Fang! Magmar! Fire Punch!" Lea ordered his two Fire Types.

"Doge!" Isa ordered his two Pokémon. Persian and Dragonair dodged the attacks. "Persian! Use Slash on Growlithe! Dragonair! Use Waterfall on Magmar!" Persian moved in to swipe at Growlithe and Dragonair is surrounded by water and charged towards Magmar. Both attacks hit their mark.

"Very nice, Isa. But you should know that my fire won't be put out that easily," Lea said. "Flamethrower!" Both his Pokémon fired their attacks at their opponents.

"Persian! Power Gem! Dragonair! Dragon Breath!" Isa ordered as they fired their attacks right at their Flamethrower. All four Pokémon appears to be in a standoff as their attacks locks.

"Cease fire!" Both trainers called out. They obeyed as they stopped their battle.

"Gotta admit, Lea; you're getting stronger," Isa complemented. "But you still act like a little kid."

"And you still act like my dad. But he's a much bigger ass than you are," Lea said.

Both teens laughed. They shook each other's hands.

A few hours later, Riku and Naminé decided to go on a date since their confession to each other. Eevee along with Lycanroc, Salandit, and Incineroar watched their trainer and his new girlfriend leave for their date. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua headed up to the mountains for some training.

Sora had his team this time are Kangaskhan, Rhydon, Aerodactyl, Hakamo-o, and Snorlax. As soon as they reached a spot in the mountains, Sora took out his five Pokémon for his training.

"Okay, guys! You ready for some rock-hard training?!" Sora asked his team. They let out a loud roar as they answered. "Great! Pikachu! You use Iron Tail! Kangaskhan! Try using Brick Break! Rhydon! Practice with Horn Drill! Snorlax! You practice your Body Slam! Aerodactyl! Wing Attack! And Hakamo-o! Sky Uppercut! Go!"

Each of Sora's Pokémon used their moves on each of the rocks reducing them into dust and pebbles. Kairi, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all watched on as Sora had practiced.

They practiced for an half-hour and they all took a break for lunch, but they are greeted by three familiar faces. But they weren't alone. They had four new faces as well.

One is a boy witha young boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is slightly taller than the other kids in his age group. He wears a dark blue T-shirt with a stylized cross, yellow-cream shorts, reddish brown wristbands, olive green socks, and blue and grey shoes. He also wore a dark blue and dark green tennis visor.

There is also another young boy with light skin, straight dark green hair with bangs parted in the middle, and dark eyes. He wears large rimless glasses with silver temples. He wears an orange T-shirt under an opened khaki short-sleeved button-up shirt, dark brown shorts, white socks, and light grey shoes with aquamarine laces and soles.

And the third is a preteen girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair which is worn with a ponytail on the left side and a green hairclip. She wears a yellow shirt under a green dress, yellow socks, and white and cerulean sneakers. She had a Growlithe sock puppet on her side.

And the fourth is a little girl with lightly tanned skin, dark purple hair pulled to the sides in two small pigtails, and dark purple eyes. She wears a white T-shirt under a pink cheongsam-style vest with yellow trimmings, dark purple shorts, white socks and yellow shoes with white laces and soles.

"Hey there, Sora!" Takato greeted.

"Takato! Henry! Rika!" Sora recognized. "And you too, Guil!"

"Charmeleon!" Guil beamed.

"Is this the kid you telling us about?" The boy wearing the visors asked.

"That's him," Takato said.

"It's been a while," Kiawe said.

"It feels like it's been years," Lana said.

"Sure has," Henry agreed.

"So, who are they?" Sora asked.

"Right. These are friends of ours," Takato said. "The kid in the visors is Kazu. The kid in the glasses is Kenta. And the girl is Jeri." Takato blushed mentioning her name.

"Good to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pi, Toge, Toge."

The little girl looked at the little Pokémon in Kairi's arms.

"And who is she?" Kairi asked.

"Her name is Suzy. She's my little sister," Henry said.

"Hello there," Kairi greeted.

"Hi!" Suzy greeted back. "You're vewy pwetty!"

"Oh, you're so very sweet," Kairi said.

"And your Pokémon is vewy cute! What its name?" Suzy asked.

"His name is Togepi," Kairi answered.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi."

"So who are these three?" Rika asked.

"Right. This kid here is my cousin, Ventus; Ven for short," Sora said.

"And these are my friends, Terra and Aqua," Ventus said.

"Good to meet you," Terra said.

"Same here," Henry said. "Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, and Jeri. And here are some other friends of Sora and Kairi's; Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu."

"We've heard all about you guys," Kazu said.

"And we heard about how awesome a trainer you are, Sora!" Kenta said.

"Thanks," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "So what brings you guys out here?"

"Well, we've heard some talk about a Pokémon trainer around here; a really tough one too," Takato stated.

"And we came up here to see if those rumors were true," Henry added. "Are you here for those exact reasons?"

Sora and his friends all looked among themselves. Hapu just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not exactly," Sora admitted. "We only came up here for some training for the Pokémon League."

"And that's where all of you came in," Hapu said.

"I see," Henry said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua are joined by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Guil along with Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Suzy for some lunch. Once they had finished, they proceeded on their search for this rumored Pokémon trainer.

"So how did you hear about this rumor?" Acerola asked.

"We were at this nearby town; called Pallet Town. We heard someone talking about a Pokémon trainer heading up through these moutains," Henry said.

"And we also heard someone say that these mountains are homes of overgrown Onix," Rika added.

"You think that this trainer just came here for that reason?" Ventus asked.

"We think so," Kazu said. "What I heard is that he has a really cool Pokémon with him!"

"And it's a Dragon Type!" Kenta said.

"A Dragon Type, huh?" Sora wondered.

The group stopped when they heard something. They all followed the sounds. They all knew they were getting closer with the sounds growing louder. They all saw a boy with slightly tanned skin with brown hair not as spiky as Sora's. He also had blue eyes. He wore a dark gray shirt with one sleeve torn and brown pants, wearing a belt. He wore white shoes with red tongues.

With him is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon covered in scaly armor. Most of its body is gray with some lighter gray areas as well as yellow and red markings. It has a rounded, beak-ish snout and small eyes nearly hidden under its head armor. On the tip of its snout is a patch of pale gray, and both the upper and lower jaws have a small, tooth-like spike on each side. The top of its head is covered by an elaborate arrangement of scales. At the front of the headdress is an oval scale, which is yellow with a red heart-shape at the base. On either side of the front scale is a chain of four circular scales; the first three scales are red with yellow trim and the last scale is solid yellow. Three additional chains of plain yellow scales extend from the back of the headdress. Running down the front of its long neck is a line of overlapping scales: one solid gray at the top, three larger gray ones with yellow rims, and one solid yellow scale at the bottom. A thick yellow stripe with a rounded projection in the center runs across its chest. Covering its shoulders are tufts of spiky, white feathers with small, gray scales overlapping them. Four overlapping scales cover the tops of its arms: three are gray with yellow edges, and the scales that cover its hands are red with yellow edges. It has four chains of scales, all of which consist of four scales, extending from just behind its shoulders. The two foremost chains are made of overlapping scales, and have a solid gray scale at the top followed by three scales with yellow edges. The other two chains are made up of only solid gray scales and do not appear to overlap. The lower half of its legs is dark gray, and there is a pale gray marking across each knee. Its hands have four yellow claws, while the feet have only three. A long line of slightly raised, pale gray scales runs down the center of its back to about halfway up its tapering tail. Near the tip of its tail are three sets of loose scales that increase in size near the tip. Each set is made up of four separate scales that encircle the tail; the two lower sets are solid yellow, while the set nearest thebtip have gray centers. The very tip of its tail is pale gray.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kazu asked trying to contain his excitement.

"It is!" Kenta answered. "It's Ryo!

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Ryo! Only one of the most mightiest trainers there is!" Kazu said.

"There are rumors going around saying that he plans on taking on the Elite Four and become champion!" Kenta said.

Sora looked over to his friends and asked, "Have any of you ever heard of him?" Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all shook their heads.

"What's that with him?" Ventus asked.

"That's a Kommo-o," Lillie answered.

"And a strong one by the looks of it," Kiawe said.

Sora took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon to get some information.

 **Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Hakamo-o**

 **Type: Dragon/Fighting**

 **When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic.**

"Hakamo-o's evolved form," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "I can tell how tough it looks just by looking at it."

"Agreed," Illima said. "We should just observe and see."

"Kommo-o! Clanging Scales!" Ryo ordered as Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as it lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards the huge boulders. The boulder shatters into a million pieces. The group were in awe by the sight.

"Clanging Scales. Kommo-o's signature move," Illima said.

"And that was a pretty powerful move," Terra said impressed.

"It is," Aqua agreed.

"Okay, Kommo-o! Sky Uppercut! Follow it with Close Combat!" Ryo ordered. Kommo-o performed Sky Uppercut on another boulder shattering it. Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the attack being to strong. Kommo-o then performed Close Combat on another boulder breaking it down. "That was quite a performance. You did well." Kommo-o nodded and then it spotted the audience watching them. "What is it? What do you see?" Kommo-o ran passed its trainer and made its way to where Sora and the others are watching. It glares directly at the group growling.

"Whoa! Take it easy. We weren't causing trouble," Sora said waving his arms.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said also waving his arms.

Kommo-o was about to attack them when Ryo pulled out his Pokéball and called Kommo-o inside. He looked towards the group.

"Sorry about that," Ryo apologized. "My Kommo-o just thought you guys were spies. But why are you here? This mountain is full of overgrown Onix."

"We kinda figured that," Sora said.

"So what brings you here?" Ryo asked. Sora and his friends explained to Ryo that he was training for the Pokémon League tournament taking place in a month, and Takato explained the rumors of a Pokémon trainer training somewhere on the mountain to see if it was true. Ryo understood the situation. "So that's it." He looks to Sora. "You were training for the Pokémon League."

"Yeah. But since we answered your questions, how about you answer this one: why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Just training to battle the Elite Four. I need to be on top of my game to take them on," Ryo said. "But also I came here to see if I could find and catch one of those giant Onix I've been hearing about. So I thought of catching the biggest and baddest one of all."

"That's one rumor confirmed," Illima said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Sora, isn't it? I was wondering about something," Ryo said.

"Yeah, what?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you're any good in a battle?" Ryo challenge. Sora stood up with a grin.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Sora said.

"Great! But let's make it one-on-one," Ryo said taking out his Pokéball. "Come on out, Kommo-o!" He threw it letting out Kommo-o. Sora took out his Safari Ball and threw it.

"Hakamo-o! Go!" Sora threw his Safari Ball letting out Hakamo-o. "You ready for this, Hakamo-o?" Hakamo-o nodded to his trainer.

"Your Hakamo-o's pretty impressive by the way it looks. But you should know that Dragon Types are weakened by their own moves, right?" Ryo asked.

"The same can be said for you. My Hakamo-o won't back away and neither will I," Sora said.

"I don't doubt it. Show me what you've got, Sora," Ryo said. "Kommo-o! Close Combat!" Kommo-o charges in to deliver its attack at its pre-evolved form.

"Hakamo-o! Dodge and use Brick Break!" Sora called out. Hakamo-o moved before the attack could hit. Hakamo-o delivered a strong chop onto Kommo-o' right side. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Hakamo-o's claws emitted purple energy and swiped right at Kommo-o.

"Clanging Scales!" Ryo ordered as Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as it lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o steps back trying to block out the sound.

"Dosen't look good for Hakamo-o," Kiawe said.

"Hakamo-o is at a huge disadvantage due to its Type and evolutionary stage. Sora should have thought this through," Henry said.

"He'll pull through," Ventus said. "I've seen him battle and he's an awesome trainer."

"Pikachu."

"Henry may be right, Ven," Aqua said. "Sora may have bested the Gym Leaders of Cinnabar Island and Viridian City, but remember that they gave it their all as well."

"Dragon Claw again!" Sora called out as Hakamo-o charged towards his evolved form.

"Kommo-o! Use use Dragon Claw too!" Ryo ordered as both Pokémon charged towards each other. Their attacks clashed into each other like swords. Hakamo-o was giving it everything he had, but Kommo-o's attack was way stronger. Hakamo-o struggled to keep up, but it was just no use.

"Sky Uppercut!" Sora ordered as Hakamo-o delivered a pretty clean uppercut at his evolved form.

"That was a pretty good hit," Jeri said.

"It sure is," Takato agreed.

"But I doubt that it'll be enough to take that Kommo-o down," Hapu said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Mallow agreed.

"Sky Uppercut!" Ryo called out as Kommo-o rushed to deliver a powerful uppercut to Hakamo-o.

"You use Sky Uppercut too!" Sora ordered as both Pokémon moved in to deliver their attacks. Both landed pretty good hits before both land on their feet panting. Hakamo-o and Kommo-o starts panting as they stare into each other. The two dragon Pokémon continue the stare-down until Hakamo-o falls to the ground beaten. "Hakamo-o!" Sora ran to his fallen Pokémon. "You okay?" Hakamo-o nods in response. "You gave it everything you've got and I'm proud of you for it." Ryo walks up to Sora and his fallen Hakamo-o.

"Did you see that? Ryo won just like I knew he would," Kazu said.

"Yeah! But that other guy was nothing to sneeze at," Kenta said.

Both shook hands. They smiled at one another. Rika watched the battle closely, but mostly Ryo's Kommo-o. The reason Rika went along with the others is so that she could have the opportunity to battle him, but Sora beat him to it.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket lurks around looking for the biggest Onix they could find, since hearing about it through the rumors.

"Here, Onix, Onix, Onix. Come out wherever you are," Jessie sang as she and James carried a giant bazooka.

"We're waiting," James added.

"Just wait till we get one of those bad boys," Meowth said. "We'll be on top! We'll be as tough as the Elite Four!"

"We'll wishing for it isn't going to make one of those giant darlings show up," James said.

"So true, James! Now we just have to wait for one of those rock-headed reptiles show up," Jessie said. Team Rocket felt the ground beneath them shaking. They knew it was what they were expecting. "And speak of the devil."

"Stone cold," James said in a pun.

"Rock n roll!" Jessie added.

Just then an Onix much larger than a normal sized Onix rose from the ground. It had scars on its face crossed at its right eye. Team Rocket were intimidated by the size of the rocky Pokémon.

"Let's forget it!" Meowth exclaimed.

"We came here to bag an Onix and that's what we're gonna do!" Jessie proclaimed. James shuddered. They fired the bazooka right at the Onix's face. "We hit it!"

"And what a hit it was!" James said.

"Way to go, guys!" Meowth cheered.

The smoke cleared and they saw the giant Onix enraged by the attack and chased after them. The giant Onix charged right at the trio as they ran for it.

"Keep running! It's gaining on us!" James yelped.

"That's what we're doing!" Jessie said.

Team Rocket ran into a nearby cave.

"Safe!" Meowth said.

"But for how long?" James asked.

"That Onix can't get in here," Jessie said, "it's too big."

The giant Onix starts bashing the cave causing rocks to fall. They all knew they'd be trapped inside if the bashings kept up.

"This is bad!" James yelped.

"And this nowhere even close to the kind of bad we're used to," Jessie added.

"If I had a mommy, I would say that I wanted her now!" Meowth said.

"HELP!" Team Rocket screamed. Their screams echoed through the mountain catching the attention of Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, and Ryo.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"That sounded like Team Rocket," Kairi said.

"And whatever it is, they're the ones who are in trouble," Sora said. They all followed their cries of help. The sound grew louder as they were getting closer. They spotted the giant Onix ramming into the cave's entrance. "That's the biggest Onix I have ever seen."

"And those people are twapped inside," Suzy said pointing to Team Rocket.

"Are they the ones who are causing trouble for you, Sora?" Aqua asked.

"And are they the crooks you told us about?" Jeri asked.

"That's them," Sora confirmed. "Never thought I'd say this, but we should help them."

"You're kidding right? After all the trouble they've caused us?" Hapu asked.

"I'm with her. Why should we help those three?" Kiawe asked.

"Because if we don't, then we're no better than they are," Sora said. "Besides, even they don't deserve this."

"Sora is right. Even though they don't deserve it, we should help them," Illima stated.

"Let's do this!" Lana said taking out a Pokéball.

"No. I'll do this!" Ryo said. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Kommo-o! Golem! Go!" The two Pokéballs lets out his Kommo-o and his Golem. Ryo's Golem has two crystalline formations protrude from Golem's back while what appear to be a mustache and beard are actually iron filings. It also had shorter arms than any Golem Sora had seen.

"Henwy, what's that?" Suzy asked her brother.

"That's a Golem; an Alolan Golem," Henry said.

"An Alolan Golem, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex and pointed it at Ryo's Pokémon.

 **Golem Alolan Form, the Megaton Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Graveler Alolan Form**

 **Type: Rock/Electric**

 **It uses magnetism to accelerate and fire off rocks tinged with electricity. Even if it doesn't score a direct hit, the jolt of electricity will do the job.**

"Onix is a Ground Type," Sora pointed out. "What good will that do?"

"Just watch," Ryo said.

"Kommo-o! Golem! Go!" Ryo called out to his two Pokémon. They rushed over to the giant Onix as it stopped bashing the cave entrance. Team Rocket took the opportunity to get away and they ran just as fast as their feet could carry them. It noticed Team Rocket running and took a swing at them with its tail and sent them flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew into the sky; a star sparkles in the distance.

Onix then sets its sights on the two Pokémon and charged in with its head giving off a metal glow.

"It's attacking with Iron Head," Lillie said.

"Golem! You block that with your Iron Head!" Ryo ordered as his Golem jumped and blocked the attack. "Kommo-o! Clanging Scales!" Kommo-o used Clanging Scales on the giant Onix. The shockwave sends the Rock Type back and bashed into a cliff nearby. The giant Onix gets back up refusing to back down.

"I've seen my share of Onix, but this one really takes the cake at size and bravado," Hapu said.

Ryo looked at the Onix with so much interest. He knew first hand this Onix was exactly what he was looking for. It was much bigger than any of the other Onix in the mountain, and it's much stronger. The Onix then started to move about like something was bothering it. Ryo's Pokémon charged towards Onix. They gave it everything they had against the oversized Pokémon. Onix was getting exhausted pretty fast.

"Stop!" Ryo ordered his two Pokémon and they obeyed. He turns to Sora. "Sora, come with me."

"Wait, what?" Sora asked.

"I know what you're thinking, but there's something bothering that Onix. And I'm going to need your help with something," Ryo said. Sora looked at him like he was crazy, but he went along with it. Both trainers slid down to where Onix is and they approach the Pokémon slowly. "Onix, we only wanna help you. Just let us do that." They went over to Onix's midsection and Ryo saw something. "There's something jammed in there." Sora took a look inside.

"Hey! You're right," Sora said. He looked up to the giant Onix. "Is this what the trouble is about?"

"Help me pull it out," Ryo said.

"Right," Sora said. Onix then started to shake. "Relax, Onix. It'll only hurt for a sec! Just hold still." Ryo stuck his hands inside and Sora pulled from behind. Then strained to pull the obstructing object out. With one good yank they pulled out a Sandslash. Sora chuckled, "So, you're what's alll the fuss is all about."

"Slash, Slash."

"It was only just a Sandlash," Hapu said.

"No wonder that Onix went berserk. It was trying to get it out," Acerola said.

"You should be okay now, Onix," Sora said.

Onix looked over to the two trainers.

"So, Onix. You wanna come along with me?" Ryo asked. Onix nodded. Ryo took out a Pokéball with a dark blue top with lighter blue circles on either side at an angle from the central button, the top most of which is the largest and the lower-most of which are tiny and almost the same shade of blue as the majority of the top. "Heavy Ball! Go!" Ryo threw the Heavy Ball making it flow inside. The Heavy Ball wobbles around for a few seconds. Stars swirls around the Heavy Ball confirming the catch. "You're mine now, Onix."

With the catch a success, he was now ready to take on the Elite Four for championship. He looks at Sora's direction.

"That was so epic!" Kazu beamed.

"It sure was," Sora agreed. "But how did you know about that Sandslash was hurting Onix?"

"I could tell just by looking at it," Ryo explained. "The one thing they teach you about Pokémon is to tell how they're feeling. I learned that a long time ago. In my travels into different regions, I gained even more knowledge as I battle." Sora smiled as he respected that.

"Yeah. Not only you get stronger, but you get wiser as well," Sora said.

"That's true. Also, I'm looking forward to the day when we battle again," Ryo said.

"The next time you see me, I'll be stronger," Sora said.

"I know you will," Ryo said.

Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzy decided to stick around for a bit while the rest went off back to Pallet Town.

"We plan to cheer you on at the Pokémon League!" Takato called out to Sora.

"We'll see you there," Henry said.

"Count on it," Sora called back.

As they headed back, they saw Riku and Naminé watching the sunset with Riku with his arm over his shoulder. He moved in to kiss Naminé on the cheek as she giggles. Sora and the rest left them alone for their date to conclude without any interruptions.

Sora and Kairi were definitely happy for their friends, they same can be said for Riku's Pokémon. Sora and Kairi went to their homes, but not before giving each other a goodbye kiss before they stepped into their houses.


	71. Porygon So Far

**Episode 71:** **Porygon So Far**

Another week has passed and the Pokémon League tournament was fastly approaching, and Sora continued on with his training. Sora had practice battles with Riku, Lea, Isa, and the Alolan nine in the passing days. And today was no exception, Sora was having one with Lillie. Lillie had chosen her Ponyta for this battle while Sora was going with his Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Pidgeotto flew towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta! Dodge!" Lillie called out. Ponyta moved out of the way before the attack could hit. "Now use Fire Spin!" Ponyta fired a spiraling flame towards Pidgeotto. The attack made its hit and Sora knew he couldn't call Pidgeotto back as long it was in effect.

"Pidgeotto! Aerial Ace!" Sora called out as Pidgeotto flipped backwards and flew straight into Ponyta. "Now use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto's wings metalized and landed a hit on Ponyta. "Not bad, Lillie. Your Ponyta has gotten stronger from the day you two met."

"Thanks, Sora!" Lillie said. "Don't pull any punches with me. Ponyta! Flame Charge!" Ponyta stomped her hooves to the ground charged towards the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto! Aerial Ace!" Sora called out. Pidgeotto performed his Aerial Ace attack heading towards the fire horse Pokémon. Both attacks clollides and then sends each other back. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua watched on while Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles were assisting Professor Oak in the lab along with Lea and Isa; the rest of the girls weren't grocery shopping with Delia and Kairi's grandmother. Riku and Naminé were out on a stroll in the woods along with Eevee.

"Ponyta! Fire Spin!" Lillie ordered. Ponyta opened her mouth to fire the attack.

"Pidgeotto! Gust!" Sora ordered. Pidgeotto flapped his wings to block Fire Spin. Jigglypuff jumped in the middle of the battle. "Jigglypuff, get out of there!"

"Ponyta! Cease fire!" Lillie called out as Ponyta stopped the the attack before it could be launched, but Pidgeotto kept flapping and accidentally blew Jigglypuff into the air.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Jigglypuff goes flying into the air and a star twinkles in the distance.

"Sorry, Jigglypuff!" Sora called out.

Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went up to Sora and Lillie.

"I know you didn't mean it, Sora," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Yeah. Maybe we may have made Jigglypuff's singing ego a tad too big," Sora said.

Kairi and Lillie looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They were about to head back when a teenage boy with coke bottle glasses came to the scene.

"You! At last I have found you! I have searched all over the Kanto region for this opportunity to meet you at last!" The teenage boy exclaimed. "I have found at last, Sora Ketchum!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked at the teenage boy very confused.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Sora asked feeling creeped out by this potential stalker.

"I saw you on the P-1 Grand Prix months ago and your battling skills have impressed me and your victory has most certainly grabbed my attention," the teenage boy said. "So I made it my mission to seek you out and challenge you into a battle!"

"You mean you've been going around the Kanto region just to battle Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Precisely, my blue-headed friend," he said.

"But who are you?" Lillie asked.

"I shall introduce myself," he stated. "My name is Edgar! Edgar the Pokémon Collector! I collect Pokémon by their evolutions! Not only that, I seek out worthy foes to battle! And you have hit my radar!"

Kairi asked, "Where did you start looking?"

"That's really simple, missy," Edgar stated. "I began my search for Sora in Saffron City, but it turns out I have missed him just by three days. I then ventured into Matcha City and I missed you just by another three days! So, I made headed over to Porta Vista and asked around and one individual stated that you are the nephew of the owner of the Bay of Burgers restaurant and made my way there. When I asked your uncle about your whereabouts, he answered that he has headed towards Cinnabar Island. Knowing that you would have won a Gym Badge against the Gym Leader there, I made my way towards Cerulean City to catch you, but you were nowhere to be found so I continued on with my search. And then I heard whispers that you would be training for the upcoming Pokémon League competition, I made my way here; and at last, I have found you!"

Sora, Kairi, and Lillie all figured it had to be since when they headed down for Saffron City for Sora to win the Marsh Badge and pretty much since when they took part of that one play and right up to when Sora won the Volcano Badge and when they defeated the Shadow Empire and when Sora won the Earth Badge when Sora battled Hayner. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua pretty much had the same idea.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Edgar, isn't it?" Sora asked as Edgar nodded. "You said you went through all this trouble just to battle against me?"

"Indeed!" Edgar admitted. He took out three Pokéballs and threw them in the air. "Porygon! Porygon2! Porygon-Z! Come on out!" The three Pokéballs opens as they let out three Pokémon; one being a Porygon. Another being a Pokémon similar to a Porygon, but it appears to be a scientific red and blue Pokémon with a long bill.The Pokémon also has two round-shaped feet at the bottom of it. Its body is red and everything else appears to be blue. It's also smoother on the surface. The third Pokémon resembles Porygon and Porygon2 though darker in color when compared to both of them. It has a very smooth appearance much like Porygon2. It's head is not attached to its body and is now upside-down with a slight tilt. It has a blue beak, and yellow eyes with a bull's eye target pattern in them. Its legs now appear to be more wing like, while its tail points downward rather than up. The spot of blue that was located on its chest now goes across the chest, connecting the two wings.

"That's definitely a Porygon," Sora said taking out his Pokédex to get information on Porygon2 and Porygon-Z.

 **Porygon2, the Virtual Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Porygon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Porygon2 was created by humans using the power of science. The man-made Pokémon has been endowed with artificial intelligence that enables it to learn new gestures and emotions on its own.**

 **Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Porygon2**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error.** **Additional software was installed to make it a better Pokémon. It began acting oddly, however.**

"So two more artificial Pokémon," Sora said to himself putting his Pokédex away. Sora remembered coming across a Porygon before when he battled Lester. He also remembered Silvally and then Mewtwo.

"Those Pokémon look weird," Ventus said.

"I've never seen anything like those before," Aqua said.

"Look like computer data come to life," Terra said.

"Exactly what it is," Edgar said. "Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z are such amazing Pokémon to have." The three Pokémon levitated to his head level. "And these will be the Pokémon that I will be using for the battle."

"Fine with me," Sora said. "The first Pokémon I'll use is Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu entered the battle.

"Well, my first Pokémon will be Porygon," Edgar stated.

"Porygon," Porygon said in a robotic voice.

Porygon levitated in front of Pikachu ready for the battle. Porygon's eyes glowed blue and static electricity sparkled but it was for Porygon for a reason.

"All three of the Porygon evolution line all share Trace," Edgar explained. "That means Static is now mine to use."

"Yeah. But you know Electric Type Pokémon can't be paralyzed," Sora said.

"True, my spiky-headed friend," Edgar said. "Now let's begin! You may have the pleasure of having the first turn."

"Thanks Edgar," Sora said. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the virtual Pokémon.

"Porygon! Dodge!" Edgar ordered. Porygon floated in the air avoiding Pikachu's attack. "Fire Psybeam!" Porygon fired Psybeam towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran to the sides. Porygon kept firing the Psybeam while Pikachu kept dodging. "Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung at Porygon hitting the virual Pokémon on the side.

"Porygon! Sharpen!" Edgar ordered as Porygon made each of its parts even more jagged. "Now use Charge Beam!" Porygon fired a yellow beam of electricity towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Block it Thunderbolt!" Sora called out as Pikachu fired Thunderbolt blocking Porygon's Charge Beam. It resulted in an explosion as Kairi was holding Togepi, not wanting the little Pokémon to breath in the smoke while Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua braced themselves. "Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu charged into Porygon with a series of hits.

"Fire your Psybeam!" Edgar ordered as Porygon kept firing the attacks at Pikachu.

"Electro Ball! Wait for the right moment to fire it!" Sora called out as Pikachu formed a ball of electricity. Pikachu holds its waiting for the possible moment to use it. Pikachu waiting for the right possible moment and fired Electro Ball, hitting Porygon hard. Porygon falls to the ground exhausted.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ventus cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he won against Porygon.

Edgar calls Porygon back inside its Pokéball.

"Not bad, not bad," Edgar said. "You did an amazing job with your Pikachu. You're even better than I remember. But it's not over yet!" He looks over to Porygon2. "It's your turn now, Porygon2!" Porygon2 gets into position for the battle.

"Pikachu, return!" Sora called back as Pikachu runs back to Sora's side. He pulls out a Pokéball. "Your turn, Muk!" Sora throws the Pokéball letting out his Muk.

"Muk, Muk," Muk said.

Porygon2's Trace ability kicks in once again and emits a horrifying smell. Edgar knew first hand it was Muk's Stench ability that kicked in.

"So, it's a Muk is it? Fine with me," Edgar said. "Porygon2! Use Ice Beam!" Porygon2 fired Ice Beam towards the sludgy Pokémon.

"Muk! Fire Sludge Bomb!" Sora ordered as Muk fired a huge ball of sludge towards Porygon2.

"Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" Edgar ordered as Porygon2 charged towards Muk with blue energy surrounding its body. Porygon2 gave Muk a good hit with a strong headbutt.

"That was a super-effective hit," Lillie said.

"How's that?" Ventus asked.

"Zen Headbutt is a Psychic Type move; and since Muk is weak against Psychic Type attacks, that puts Sora at a disadvantage," Lillie explained.

"Sora was put in tight spots before. And this one isn't going to be any different," Terra said.

"Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Porygon2! Lock-on!" Edgar ordered. Porygon2's eyes glows red and releases a red ring at Muk from its body. The red ring shoots at the opponent and grows smaller when it hits it, turning into a red target that sticks to Muk. "Now fire Zap Cannon!" Porygon2 fires Zap Cannon towards Muk landing a strong hit. Muk's body lets out static electricity and becomes sluggish in his movements.

"Muk is paralyzed," Aqua said.

"Edgar must have been planning that," Kairi said.

Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked at her.

"He planned it?" Terra asked.

"Zap Cannon must be part of his strategy to make Muk paralyzed. And it won't surprise me if he taught them non-damaging attacks with status effects," Kairi said.

Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all agreed with that statement.

"Muk! Use Body Slam!" Sora called out to Muk. Muk struggles to move so that he would deliver his attack. Muk manages to move and slam into Porygon2.

"Ice Beam!" Edgar called out. Porygon2 fired Ice Beam. The attack hits Porygon2. The virtual Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. Edgar calls Porygon2 back inside. "Very impressive, Sora. You are a force to be reckoned with. Now it's time for the final round! Porygon-Z!" Porygon-Z floats into battle ready. Sora calls back Muk.

"You did great, Muk. You should rest up for a while," Sora said taking out another Pokéball. "Pidgeotto! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto doved down to deal damage to Porygon-Z.

"No you don't! Porygon-Z! Protect!" Edgar ordered. Porygon-Z forms a protective barrier around itself. "Charge Beam!" Porygon-Z fired Charge Beam towards Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Dodge with Aerial Ace!" Sora called out. Pidgeotto managed to dodge the beam and flew straight into Porygon-Z. "Now use Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings and was blown towards the ground. Porygon-Z floats back up.

Edgar chuckles, "Using a speed based move to dodge. Not bad, Sora. Not bad at all." Edgar chuckles again. "It'll be over soon enough. Porygon-Z! Charge Beam! Full power!" Porygon-Z fired an even more Charge Beam towards Pidgeotto and the bird Pokémon takes heavy damage.

"Pidgeotto!" Kairi gasped.

"Toge," Togepi also gasped.

Pidgeotto struggled to get back up.

"Pidgeotto! You okay?" Sora asked concerned. Pidgeotto gave a loud squawk. "Pidgeotto?" Pidgeotto gave off a loud yell as he began to evolve.

"Pidgeotto is evolving!" Terra exclaimed.

Pidgeotto was now a Pidgeot. Pidgeot spread his wings as he gave a loud cry. Sora's newly evolved Pidgeot reminded him of Red's Pidgeot.

Sora smiled, "You evolved just when you were on the ropes!" Sora said. Pidgeot nodded. "Now let's see how well you do after evolving! Gust!"

Pidgeot flapped his wings and everyone was in awe as they saw how much stronger Gust has become since after evolving. It created a strong tornado catching Porygon-Z in the twister.

"Porygon-Z!" Edgar gasped. "Try to to get out of there!" Porygon-Z tried to get out, but the tornado was way to powerful to evade. Once it had subsided, Porygon-Z became extremely dizzy. "Tri-Attack!" Porygon-Z regained its senses and formed a triangle and fired a beam of red, blue, and yellow cascading together and made its way to Pidgeot.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Sora call out as Pidgeot flipped and performed Aerial Ace and landed a pretty good hit. "Now finish it with Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's wings metalized and they landed a strong blow onto Porygon-Z's side, knocking it out.

"Yes! Sora won!" Ventus cheered as he ran to his cousin.

"That was amazing," Aqua said.

"You're getting better with each battle," Terra said.

"You really came a long way since we met, Sora," Lillie said.

"Thanks guys," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"And you too, Pikachu," Sora said patting his partner on the head. Kairi smiled as she walked up to her boyfriend. Sora placed his arm around her. "Come here, you!"

Kairi giggled, "You should be proud." Kairi gave Sora a peck on the cheek. Edgar walked up to Sora after calling back his Porygon-Z.

"She is right, Sora," Edgar said. "I know I have said it before, but you're better than I remember."

Sora smiled and shook Edgar's hand.

"You're nothing to sneeze at either," Sora said. "You really gave me a real run for my money."

"Well, I'm glad that I gave you something you couldn't see coming; and I'm going to give you something to look forward to. I'll be competing in the Pokémon League as well," Edgar admitted catching Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua off guard. "And I hope to battle you when we're there. So give me a real show like you did on the next time."

With that said, Edgar took his leave. Sora knew he had just gained himself a new rival and he also knew Edgar was right about him looking forward to their next battle.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Lillie, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all returned home and saw Riku, Naminé, Eevee Lea, Isa, and the rest of the Alolan nine were all waiting for them.

"So how did your training go?" Riku asked.

"It went okay," Sora said.

"We met a Pokémon trainer when they were done practicing," Ventus said.

"Really?" Naminé asked.

"He said his name is Edgar and he three Pokémon that were in an evolution line," Terra said. "Pokémon I have never seen before."

"And more," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. He threw it letting out Pidgeot. Everyone were amazed by the sight.

"Is that-?" Sophocles asked.

"It is!" Kiawe said.

"Pidgeotto evolved!" Mallow said.

"It's now a Pidgeot," Illima said.

"It happened during the battle," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Not really surprised here," Kiawe said.

"Sora's Pokémon do have a habit of evolving at certain times and ways," Acerola pointed out.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And that battle with Edgar is no exception," Illima said.

"And you end up with some neat Pokémon," Lana said.

Sora and his friends talked some more and then Sora carried on with his training for the Pokémon League. In the passing days, Sora and his Pokémon trained hard for the tournament fastly approaching while Kairi is watching. A few days later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa headed towards Professor Oak's lab, but as they entered, Professor Oak was waiting for them at the door.

"Sora and Riku! Your timing is surprisingly good!" Professor Oak said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"And what did you mean by surprisingly good?" Riku asked.

"Because we have very important visitors. And they're looking forward to seeing you," Professor Oak explained. "And they're someone the ten of you may recognize." Riku and the Alolan nine were all confused by what he meant. They wondered who could it be and then they got their answer. With was Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. Along with them was Lusamine and Riku's mother and a man with a three-layered hair: the bottom one being dark-colored, the middle one brown and the top being colored light-colored. His eyes are colored grey. He wears a blue jacket with red stripes around his fore-arms, a teal collared shirt with two stripes tied in a knot, some black pants and shoes. He also has hexagon-shaped glasses with a grey frame.

"Mom?" Riku asked.

"Mother?" Lillie asked surprised.

"Molayne?" Sophocles asked.

"Hello Sophocles. It's been a while," Molayne greeted as he rubbed his head. "Haven't seen you since Christmas. How is Togedemaru doing?"

"Togedemaru has gotten stronger since the last time," Sophocles said.

"Look at you, Riku! I missed you so much, my baby!" Riku's mother said hugging her son. "And Eevee too."

"Missed you too, mom," Riku said. She looked over to the blonde girl holding Eevee in her arms.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Riku?" Riku's mother asked.

"Right. Mom I want you to meet Naminé; she's my girlfriend," Riku said blushing. "Naminé, meet my mom Yuna."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Naminé said.

Yuna just smiled and had tears of joy in her eyes happy to see her son with a special somebody. Sophocles did some introducing for himself.

"Molayne, meet my new friends since coming here. The one with the spiky hair is Sora and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Kairi. The kid there is Sora's cousin Ventus, but we call him Ven along with his two friends Terra and Aqua. And these two are Lea and Isa. Guys, meet my cousin Molayne," Sophocles said.

"Good to meet you," Molayne said.

"Likewise," Sora said shaking his hand.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"I heard that you were here in Pallet Town so I decided to come for a visit. It feels like it was forever since I've seen you, Lillie," Lusamine said hugging her daughter. "Oh, my baby girl! Mommy has missed so very, very, very much!"

"Mother! Please!" Lillie said feeling embarrassed. "I missed you too."

Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet walked up to the group.

"It's been a while, Riku. You certainly come a long way since we last saw each other," Professor Kukui said.

"Thanks, professor," Riku said. Kukui and Burnet set their attentions to Sora.

"So who is he?" Professor Burnet asked.

"Professors Kukui and Burnet. Meet Sora. I met him when I was in Cerulean City. And the girl is Kairi; his girlfriend," Riku said.

"So you're Sora. I have heard so much about you from Professor Oak," Professor Kukui said. "Good things."

"Thanks," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What brings you here?" Illima asked.

"Well as Lusamine already said, we heard that you were here in Pallet Town, we decided to pay you a surprise visit," Molayne said.

"Along with two other visitors," Professor Kukui said.

"Who is it?" Mallow asked.

"They're someone you're very familiar with; especially you, Lana," Yuna said.

Before Lana said anything, two little girls ran in towards Lana. Both were identical twins resembling Lana greatly wearing small yellow headbands. One wore a Slowpoke shirt and had two hairy tips and the other wore a Shellder shirt and has three hairy tips.

"Lana! We missed you big sis!" The twin girls said excitedly.

"Sarah, Harper. You two grew a little," Lana said. The girls look over to Sora's Pikachu.

"A Pikachu!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"So cute!" The second twin added.

"Sarah, Harper! Stop that! Pikachu doesn't like that!" Lana told them.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Sora said. "Leave Pikachu alone!"

They look over to Sora and then to Lana.

"Hey, Lana. Is he your boyfriend?" The twins asked.

Lana's face turned extremely red and exclaimed, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" The twins asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, he's already spoken for," Lana said. The twins weren't convinced.

"Are you really, really, really sure he's not your boyfriend?" The twins asked.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu shocked everyone in the room. Pikachu looked around and saw what he did. "Pika..."

"Told you to cut that out," Sora said fried.

We'll end it here for now and we'll look more into the visit of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet along with Lusamine, Molayne, Riku's mother, and Lana's sisters. Until then.


	72. Sora vs Molayne

**Episode 72: Sora vs Molayne**

After everyone recovered from Pikachu's shock, Yuna went to her hotel room and asked Riku to bring Naminé over for dinner that night and Riku had to accept since she's making him his favorite meal. Lana introduced her little sisters to her new friends.

"Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Naminé, Lea, Isa. Let me introduce you all to my little sisters, Harper and Sarah," Lana said. Sarah is the twin the Slowpoke shirt and two points and Harper is the twin with the Shellder shirt and has three points. "Harper, Sarah, this is Sora; Pikachu's trainer and that is Kairi; she's Sora's girlfriend. And that boy there is Ven; and he's Sora's cousin. The guy with the brown hair is Terra and the girl with the blue hair is Aqua. The blonde girl is Naminé. And these two are Lea and Isa. Say hello." Sarah and Harper looks at the group.

"Hello!" The twins both said at once.

"They're definitely full of energy," Terra said.

"Makes me wonder if Lana was like that at their age," Sora said in his thoughts.

Sarah and Harper look at the Togepi in Kairi's arms and they squeal in excitement.

"A Togepi!" Harper said.

"I only seen it in books!" Sarah said. "So cute!"

"I thought the same thing when he first hatched," Kairi said.

"Pi, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Oh, such a little cutie!" The twins both said.

Kairi smiled at the sight of Lana's sisters playing with Togepi. She knew Togepi liked the twins instantly.

"Now girls, don't be so rough with Togepi; he's just a baby," Lana told her younger sisters.

"We won't," Harper and Sarah said.

"That's one thing that hasn't changed," Riku said. "I remember how excited they got when they first met Eevee."

"How did that go?" Naminé asked.

"Well..." Riku trailed off.

(Flashback, One year ago)

Riku, Eevee, and Lana had arrived in Lana's house located in Konikoni City on Akala Island.

"I'm home!" Lana announced.

Harper and Sarah ran in the entrance of the house and greeted their big sister.

"Welcome home, big sis!" Harper and Sarah greeted.

Riku looked at the twins and right at Lana. He was a total loss for words. He wondered if Lana was like that at their age. They looked over to the Eevee next to him.

"An Eevee!" Harper cheered.

"So cute!" Sarah agreed.

They rushed to pick up Eevee, but he just ran up to Riku's shoulder.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Eevee is my Pokémon. And he doesn't open up to anyone but me," Riku said.

The twins looks at Riku and ask, "Lana is he your boyfriend?" Lana blushed at the question.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT!" Lana shouted.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" The twins asked in unison.

"I am sure," Lana told them.

"But can we play with Eevee? Please?" The twins pleaded. They gave the silver-haired boy a puppy eye look on their faces. Riku was completely caught off guard when they gave him that look.

"Only if it's okay with Riku," Lana said.

"It's really no big deal. It's not like they're going to hurt him or anything," Riku stated as Eevee blanched.

"Yay!" The twins cheered as they started to play with Eevee. It didn't take long before Riku and Lana saw Eevee in makeup with ribbons in his hair.

"Eevee," Eevee scowled as Riku laughed.

"Harper and Sarah were right. You do look cute," Riku laughed some more.

(Back to the present)

Sora and Riku just ended up laughing at the memory

Eevee had a sour look on his face having to hear that story again. Although Pikachu did his best to keep from bursting out laughing. Eevee turned to the mouse Pokémon.

 _"You wouldn't be laughing if you were forced to wear makeup like a clown!"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Pikachu stuck out his tongue making Eevee pout in irritation. Naminé picked Eevee up and held him.

"You're even cuter without all that makeup on. Trust me," Naminé said.

That made Eevee feel so much better hearing Naminé say that.

A little while later, Sora and his friends spoke with Lusamine for a bit. Everyone except for Sophocles who was catching up with his cousin. Professors Oak, Kukui, and Burnet were comparing research notes to one another.

"So, Sora isn't it?" Lusamine asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sora said.

"I hear that you're quite a Pokémon trainer. Gotta admit that I was amazed to how well you battled against my son," Lusamine said.

"How do you know about that?" Sora asked.

"Lillie has written to me about you and told me quite about you," Lusamine explained. She looks over to Kairi on his side. "But it's quite a shame that you're in a relationship with someone else, because you would have been a cute couple with my daughter." Sora and Lillie blushed making Kairi jealous.

"Mother!" Lillie said.

"I'm only kidding," Lusamine said. "But the looks on your faces was priceless." Lusamine laughed.

Sora's cheeks puffed up, "I didn't think it was funny."

"Neither did I," Kairi said also with her cheeks puffed up.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Lusamine said.

"Well anyway, how is daddy doing?" Lillie asked.

"He's been doing so well since his experience in Ultra Space," Lusamine said.

"And with the Ultra Beasts?" Sora asked. Lusamine looks at the boy. "I know all about it."

"Not surprising. I just wish it was just a bad dream," Lusamine shuddered at the thought. "But I would like to have a look at your Pokédex if you don't mind."

"Um, Sure," Sora said handing her the Pokédex to her.

Lusamine picked up her phone and spoke, "You may enter." Faba stepped in the room.

"Need something ma'am?" Faba asked.

"Upgrade this young man's Pokédex if you please?" Lusamine instructed handing him the Pokédex.

"Yes ma'am," Faba said. Faba did some fiddling with it for a few minutes until it was ready. "Finished." Faba handed the Pokédex to Sora.

"What did you just do?" Sora asked.

"I just added the data of the Ultra Beasts into your Pokédex. And I must admit, I am amazed by how much data you've collected," Faba said. "Give it a whirl." Sora did some looking up and searched for the word Ultra Beast. Ten search results popped up. Sora remembered hearing about Nihilego and went to that entry. Nihilego's image popped up.

 **Nihilego, the Parasite Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Poison**

 **One of the Ultra Beasts. It's unclear whether or not this Pokémon is sentient, but sometimes it can be observed behaving like a young girl.**

"Looked more like a Water Type," Sora said.

"That, my boy is UB-01 Symbiont. Otherwise known as Nihilego," Faba said.

"And that's the Pokémon that tried to Lillie into their world," Kairi pointed out.

Sora remembered the story she and Gladion shared with the couple just after he competed in the P-1 Grand Prix.

"And there's something else," Faba said. "Just for you and Riku."

"What?" Sora asked curiously.

"What could you have in mind?" Riku asked.

"We have something for you two to have just in case," Lusamine said. Faba took out two Premier Balls to the two boys. "Take one." They did exactly that when they held the Premier Balls in their hands. They opened to reveal two Type: Null to them. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa were surprised to see these two Pokémon called out.

"Are these?" Sora asked.

"They are," Riku said. "Type: Null."

"So cool," Ventus said trying to contain his excitement.

Sora thought about his Pokédex and remembered about when Gladion stopped him from using it in the first place. Then he remembered the upgrade Red put on his Pokédex.

(Flashback, in the Shadow Empire's world)

"What is it that you wanna ask me?" Red asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you did to my Pokédex?" Sora asked. "When I came across an actual Mewtwo and my Pokédex picked it up and I would have known if anybody has heard about it."

"That's right. You would have," Red said. "I planted that data into your Pokédex. The same for two other Pokémon called Type: Null and Silvally. You should have all the data on them when you look them up."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because, you need all the information you can get," Red said.

(Back to the preaent)

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **The heavy control mask it wears suppresses its intrinsic capabilities. This Pokémon has some hidden special power.**

"Whoa," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"And you will both need these," Lusamine said taking out two cases containing discs for each Pokémon Type, excluding Normal. "They can only be able to use them when they're both a Silvally."

"Was Gladion's Silvally the only one?" Sora asked.

"It was until I created them," Faba said. "And I trust you will both take care of them." Sora's Type: Null approached its new trainer looking at him.

"I promise that I will," Sora vowed.

"Me too," Riku said. He called his Type: Null back inside. Sora's Type: Null nuzzles Sora making him laugh.

Everyone looked on as they watched both Pokémon and trainer get to know one another.

"Well, that didn't take long," Kiawe said.

"I'll say. I have a feeling that his new Pokémon is much like its trainer," Lea said.

"Gotta hand it to him. Sora and Riku have a special way with Pokémon," Illima said.

Sora brought out his brand new Pokémon and introduced it to the other Pokémon. Many of them were surprised to see this new Pokémon before them.

"Hey, guys. Meet Type: Null. Our new friend," Sora said. "Type: Null, these are your new friends." Type: Null walked up to them. Butterfree gave the new Pokémon a hello, and the same thing for the pink Butterfree. Type: Null looked around and saw how accepted it felt. Lana's sisters were ecstatic to meeting Sora's Pokémon. Sora and Kairi were worried about the big Pokémon scaring them; but they were super excited since it was some they never seen before.

"What neat Pokémon! A pretty Lapras! A blue Venomoth! A Nidorino and a Nidorina!" Haunter appeared before the twins and gave some funny faces at the twins making them laugh.

"Don't get too carried away, girls," Lana said.

"Gotta admit that you did an amazing job with these Pokémon," Moylane said.

"Thanks, Moylane. That means a lot. So, what Pokémon Type do you specialize in?" Sora asked.

"My cousin uses Steel Type Pokémon. And he's pretty good," Sophocles said.

"Steel Types, huh?" Sora asked interested. Kairi knew that look. "How about you show me how good you are in a battle?"

Moylane smiled, "I can take you up on that. I won't go easy on you just because you're my cousin's friend."

"I don't want you to go easy on me," Sora said. "I wanna test out Type: Null's power." He looked over to his new Pokémon. "You up for it?" Type: Null nodded.

"You sure that's a good idea, Sora?" Isa asked.

"It would been a good idea to train Type: Null a bit before considering an actual battle," Mallow said.

"Yeah. But it never hurts to get your feet wet," Sora said.

"That's true," Hapu said.

"Both of you go at it," Acerola said.

Kairi, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Harper, Sarah, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa watched the battle about to begin. Lusamine, Faba, Professors Oak, Kukui, and Burnet stepped out to watch the battle about to begin.

"Say Sora! Let's make it a double battle!" Moylane called out.

"Good idea!" Sora accepted. "Pikachu! Type: Null! You guys ready?" Pikachu and Type: Null nodded. "Great! Let's go!" Both of Sora's Pokémon got into position for the battle."

Moylane took out two Pokéballs and said, "Then my two Pokémon shall be... Sandslash! Magnezone!" The two Pokéballs opens to reveal his Magnezone and a Sandslash but it was blue and has ice crystals on its back. Sora looked at Moylane's Sandslash.

"Could that be an Alolan Sandslash?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Sandslash Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sandshrew Alolan** **Form**

 **Type: Ice/Steel**

 **The Sandslash in Alola lived in the deserts until a volcanic eruption had forced this Pokémon into the snowy mountains.** **This Pokémon's steel spikes are sheathed in ice. Stabs from these spikes cause deep wounds and severe frostbite as well.**

"Wouldn't want to have frostbite from one of those," Sora said.

Sora's Sandslash looked at his Alolan counterpart. He wondered how strong that Sandslash is. Sora's Sandslash had to cheer for his trainer to win the battle.

"Go get him, Sora!" Ventus cheered for his cousin. Sora turned around and gave a thumbs up.

"Let's get the show on the road," Sora said.

"My thoughts, exactly. Magnezone! Use Flash Cannon! Sandslash! Use Icicle Crash!" Magnezone fired Flash Cannon while Sandslash fired icicles from its spins and came hurling onto the ground.

"Pikachu! Type: Null! Dodge!" Sora shouted. Both Pokémon avoided the two attacks coming at them. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Sandslash! Type: Null! Use Crush Claw on Magnezone!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the Alolan Sandslash and Type: Null gave a mighty swing at Magnezone. Both Pokémon took the hit. Both of Moylane's Pokémon stands back up. Moylane just smiled confusing Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"What is he smiling about?" Aqua asked.

"What is he planning to do?" Terra asked.

"If he's planning what I think he's planning, Sora is in for a nasty surprise," Illima said.

"Not bad, Sora. That was pretty impressive, but let's see how you handle this," Moylane said. "Sandslash! Metal Burst!" Sandslash's body glows metallic as it swings its arms in the air. It releases a bright burst of energy from its body at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out. "Iron Tail on Magnezone! Type: Null! Use Tackle on Sandslash!" Pikachu and Type: Null charged in with their attacks. Pikachu swung at Magnezone with a full force of his metallic tail.

"Magnezone! Protect!" Moylane ordered. Magnezone formed a protective barrier around itself reflecting Pikachu's attack. "Sandslash! Icicle Spear on Type: Null!" Sandslash fired spears of ice from its spines and it hits Type: Null. "Magnezone! Use Electroweb!" Magnezone fires an electrified web hitting both Pikachu and Type: Null.

"Pikachu! Type: Null! Get up!" Sora called out to them. Both Pokémon struggle to stand up. Type: Null stands back up; Pikachu just fell back down beaten. Sora ran up to Pikachu. "You should rest up, buddy."

"Pika." Sora carried Pikachu and handed him to Ventus. "Pikachu."

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu. Just take it easy," Sora said. Sora patted Pikachu on the head.

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll look after Pikachu for you," Ventus said.

"Thanks, Ven," Sora said. He turned towards Type: Null. "Type: Null. I only known you for a short time, but I known that you can do it. Just don't give up until it's over." Type: Null looks at its trainer and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I know you're strong enough. I believe in you." With that said, Type: Null's mask started to shatter and everyone were amazed to see Type: Null's evolution. Kairi, Riku, Naminé, the Alolan nine Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all recognized it while Lea and Isa were totally shocked. Harper and Sarah looked at the Pokémon with stars in their eyes.

"What is that?!" Lea asked.

"Silvally," Kairi answered.

"That thing is Silvally?" Isa asked.

"Yes it is," Lillie said. "My brother has one of his own. I can't help but wonder how Sora handles his new Silvally."

Sora was amazed by the sight of his new Pokémon. He remembered how amazed he was when he first saw Silvally. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Silvally, the Synthetic Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Type: Null**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its trust in its partner is what awakens it. This Pokémon is capable of changing its type, a flexibility that is well displayed in battle.**

"And I know how it's done," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and taking out his Fire Memory. "Let's turn up the heat!" Sora threw the Fire Memory. "Now you're a Fire Type! We'll make it too hot to handle! Multi-Attack!" Silvally obeyed as the chimeric Pokémon performed its signature move on Molayne's Pokémon. It heavy damage due to the Type change.

Moylane was caught off guard by Type: Null's evolution. He knew at least one of them would evolve into a Silvally at some point, but that was sooner than he expected.

"Magnezone! Sandslash!" Moylane called out. Both of his Pokémon were down for the count. "No way! I've lost!" He adjusted his glasses and laughed. He called both his Pokémon back. "Not too bad, Sora! When Sophocles said that you're a good trainer, you weren't kidding. You handled your new Pokémon pretty well."

"Thanks, Moylane. You weren't bad yourself," Sora said. The two trainers shook each other's hands. Over to the adults.

"That Sora kid is even better than I thought," Professor Kukui said.

"I told you. Sora has some real potential. To be honest, I kinda doubted it until I have witnessed this display," Professor Oak said.

"I agree with the potential part. He was able to handle Faba's creation without a problem," Lusamine said. "You've outdone yourself once again, Faba."

"Well, what can I expect from my own genius? But, I was surprised to see how well he was able to handle that one. It was so rambunctious in those days, while the other one was pretty serious," Faba said.

"At least you treated them better than the first one," Professor Burnet said. The adults continued to talk among themselves.

A few hours later, Lusamine, Molayne, and Faba started to head back into Alola.

"It was good to see you again, mother. But you sure you have to go?" Lillie asked.

"The Aether Foundation needs its president. But when you see your brother, tell him that I said hello," Lusamine said.

"I won't forget. I love you," Lillie said.

"And I love you," Lusamine said. Both mother and daughter hugged each other.

Professor Kukui and Burnet decided to stay a little longer since it'll give them some alone time and get to know Sora as well. Harper and Sarah wanted to stick around a little longer. It turns out Lana's mother gave them permission to stick around, much to her dismay.

"Say Harper and Sarah. Would you two like to go for a ride?" Sora asked the twins.

"Really?!" The twins exclaimed.

"Really! But only if Lana says you can okay?" Sora asked. Harper and Sarah begged their big sister.

"Please Lana! Please, please, please, please?" Harper and Sarah begged.

"Okay, I'll let you. Just stop bugging me!" Lana said.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

Ventus wanted to join in since riding on one of Sora's Pokémon seems like a fun idea. Ventus rode Tauros back while the twins rode on Silvally along with Sora and Pikachu.

"Okay, Silvally! You ready?" Sora asked as Silvally roared. "Then go for it!" Silvally ran across the field with the twins cheering. Kairi watched them ride on Silvally and how much fun their having. Kairi felt a little jealous at the sight, but she smiled at how good he was to them. When the ride was over, Sora took the twins off Silvally's back. "You had fun?"

"We did!" Lana's sisters said.

"Great!" Sora said. He ruffled their hair laughing. Kairi walked up to her boyfriend and smiled. The twins looks at Kairi.

"You're very pretty," Harper said.

"Very pretty," Sarah added.

"Thank you. You're very sweet," Kairi said smiling.

"You have to be lucky to be Sora's girlfriend," the twins both said.

Kairi blushed at the compliment. Kairi places Togepi down so she can rub them on the head. The twins giggles.

"I'm kinda jealous of you Lana," Kairi said.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"I wished I had a little sister of my own," Kairi said. "Then again, two little sisters."

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee left Professor Oak's lab to have dinner with his mother. Riku knew very much she was using it an excuse to embarrass him, but he had to endure it anyway he can. When they reached the hotel room, Yuna made Riku's favorite; Alolan style curry.

"So, Naminé isn't it? How long have you been traveling with Riku?" Yuna asked.

"For a few months," Naminé answered.

"How did you meet?" Yuna asked.

"We met on the beach back at Porta Vista," Riku said. "Naminé was being bullied and I just happen to come along."

"Just like my Riku. He always did hate bullies," Yuna said.

"What was Riku like as a little boy?" Naminé asked.

Riku dreaded that question. Yuna obliges her question.

"Riku was pretty serious in his younger days," Yuna answered. "But whenever someone would get picked on, Riku always stepped in and give them a lesson they wouldn't forget."

Naminé did remember Riku sticking up to Sora when Gary taunted him. She even remembered when Riku gave Gary a punch on the face for beating up Sora.

"I've seen that on several occasions," Naminé said.

As the three of them ate, they talked more about Riku's childhood; including some of the most embarrassing moments in his life. When they finished eating, Yuna had shown some of Riku's childhood photos, even one Halloween photo when he was the black-suited Spider-Man. And there were several more when Riku was a baby. Naminé cooed at the sight of the baby pictures, embarrassing Riku. Eevee smirked at his trainer making them even.

Over to Kairi's house, Harper and Sarah didn't take long to adjust. Kairi's grandmother was amazed just by how much energy they had. But looking at them reminded her of Kairi at that age. They proceeded to play with Togepi until they fell right to sleep.

On the very next morning, Sora stepped outside of his house at the same time Kairi stepped out of hers.

"Morning, Sora," Kairi greeted.

"Morning, Kairi," Sora greeted back. "How did the night with Lana's sisters go?"

"They were pretty energetic for one thing," Kairi said. "But you gotta admit that they're pretty cute when they sleep."

"I was surprised to see that Lana has two little sisters, and that they look so much like her," Sora said.

"But it was good to meet Sophocles's cousin and Lillie's mom," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting it to happen," Sora said. "At the same time, that Faba guy along with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. And Riku's mom."

"And not to mention the newest addition to your team," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah. My Silvally is way different from Gladion's," Sora said.

Kairi put her arms around Sora and smiled. Sora just laughed as he did the same thing. The kissed each on the lips.

"AAAAAAWWWWW!" Sora and Kairi stopped kissing when they saw Harper and Sarah looking at the couple. "You do kiss just like mommy and daddy do."

"Girls! You shouldn't be spying on those two like that!" Lana scolded her sisters.

"We're sorry, Lana," Sarah said.

"We just wanted to see them kiss," Harper said.

Sora just laughed while Kairi just giggled. Sora and Kairi went back to Professor Oak's lab for more training since he knew how fast the tournament was approaching.


	73. Opening Ceremony

**Episode 73:** **Opening Ceremony**

The Pokémon League was just a week away and Sora was ready for the tournament to begin. Sora took Silvally, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Lycanroc with him for the tournament to start.

"You've trained long and hard for the Pokémon League, Sora," Professor Oak said. "You have come a long way since you began your journey. Despite a rocky start you worked hard to get to where you are today."

"I know I have, professor," Sora said.

"Well then, you should get a move on. Gary had just left and I suggest you do the same," Professor Oak said.

"Right then. Don't wanna be late," Sora said. Sora and his friends got ready to head out to the Indigo Plateau for the Pokémon League tournament. "I'm all set." Sora stepped outside his house with Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Sarah and Harper waiting for him. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Lea and Isa decided to stick around Pallet Town a bit longer. "You sure you guys aren't coiming with?"

"Sorry Sora. It's been a while since I saw my mom, so I'll be spending a little time with her," Riku said.

"And Lea and I will be sticking around to be Professor Oak's assistants," Isa said.

"But we'll be watching you on TV when the competition starts," Lea said. "Get that memorized."

"We will," Sora said.

Delia and Kairi's grandmother came out to see them off.

"Thank you very much for having us," Mallow said.

"You've helped us a lot," Lillie said.

"It was no worry, dears. I cannot remember how lively it was before all of you came along," Kairi's grandmother said. "Take care, Togepi."

"And thanks for having us too, Mrs. Ketchum," Sophocles said.

"I enjoyed having all of you here," Delia said.

"Before you go, Sora. I just want to say to you is do your best. I'm sure your hard work and sacrifice will pay off," Professor Oak said.

"I will. Come on, guys. Let's go!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!"

The group said their goodbyes to their families and friends and set off for the Indigo Plateau opening ceremonies. It took them a couple of hours and they finally made it to the Indigo Plateau. They made it just in time for the opening ceremony. They were approached by an elderly man with a huge white beard wearing a baseball cap backwards and a blue and purple stripe at the center. He also wore light brown shorts, white long socks and brown shoes.

"Well. You came just in time," the old man said.

"That's a good thing," Sora said.

The Alolan nine all looked at him quite confused as did Lana's sisters. They tug on Lana's shirt.

"Is that man Santa?" The twins asked making everyone do an anime-style fall.

"No, it's not! That guy is Charlie Goodshow. He's the president of the League Competition Committee," Sora explained.

"That is correct, young man. And I take it that you'll be competing in the Pokémon League," Charlie Goodshow asked.

"Yes sir," Sora said.

"And may I ask for your name?" President Goodshow asked.

"It's Sora Ketchum," he answered. "I came from Pallet Town."

"Sora Ketchum," Charles Goodshow said. He looks at the Pikachu on his shoulder. "I can see that you care deeply for your Pokémon."

"I do," Sora said smiling.

"That's good. Pokémon and their trainers can only get stronger when they work together. And seeing you and your Pikachu is living proof of that," President Goodshow said. "Also, I'm looking for some trainers who would carry the flame of Moltres to begin the competition."

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the twins looked among themselves for a moment and thought about it. Sora gave his answer.

"It'll be an honor, sir," Sora said smiling.

It didn't take long before Sora had been approved to carry the flame of Moltres. Sora got changed into a joggers uniform to carry on the torch. Sora had chosen Lycanroc for the opening ceremony. Riku, Naminé, and Eevee were on their way to the Indigo Plateau when they came across Team Rocket hearing their plan.

"Just imagine what money we can make with that," Jessie said.

"We can be even richer than the boss! We can even buy Team Rocket and make Cassidy and Butch our personal servants!" James said.

"And kick that snobby Persian out on the curve!" Meowth said.

"We're in the money! We're in the money!" Team Rocket sang.

"No, you are not," Riku said making an entrance. "You're in anything but the money." Riku took out a Pokéball and a Premier Ball. He tosses them up to let out Incineroar and Type: Null. "Incineroar! Type: Null! Teach them a lesson." Both Pokémon obeyed.

"You're not going to get in the way!" Jessie said taking out a Pokéball. "Arbok! Go!"

"Get in there, Victreebel!" James said. Both Pokéballs opens to let out Arbok and Victreebel. The flycatcher Pokémon chomps onto James's head once again. "How many times must I tell you not to do that with me!"

"Incineroar! Fire Punch! Type: Null! Aerial Ace!" Riku ordered. Incineroar throws a fiery punch to Arbok while Type: Null flips and charges towards Victreebel. Both Pokémon and their trainers takes a a series of hits. "Incineroar! Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar performs a lariat and spins into Team Rocket sending them flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted.

"That should take care of them for a while," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee agreed.

"But for how long?" Naminé asked.

"Who knows?" Riku asked.

Pikachu was with Kairi for the opening ceremony while Sora was passed the flame into his torch and ran with Lycanroc. Gary was among the spectators and many of them were in awe at the sight of his Lycanroc. Gary was amazed by the sight of this particular Lycanroc.

"A Lycanroc? How could I not have noticed that? That isn't the Midday Form or the Midnight Form! What form is that?" Gary took out his Pokédex.

 **No sufficient data available!**

"No data?!" Gary exclaimed.

Edgar watched as Sora and Lycanroc has made it to the Indigo Plateau. Sora hands President Goodshow the torch.

"President Goodshow. It pleases me to present you the flame of Moltres," Sora said.

"Thank you," President Goodshow said. "I trust that you will all be present for the opening ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Sora and his friends said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the twins looked around and took in the sights of the Indigo Plateau. As promised, Sora spotted Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Izzy, Sara, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei. He also spotted Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, and Suzy as well. He even spotted Takuya, Koji ,Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax as well. Edgar approached Sora from behind.

"We meet again, Sora," Edgar said. Sora turned to see Edgar standing there. "And it looks like you brought more of your friends with you."

"Hey, Edgar. How have you been?" Sora asked.

"I have been preparing for the Pokémon League tournament just the same as you, Sora. And don't expect the results to be the same as the last time." It was obvious to Sora that Edgar hasn't forgotten about the battle they had while training with Lillie and how Sora beat all three Porygon evolutions. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Lillie especially hadn't forgotten it.

"I don't," Sora said.

"I hope not," Edgar said taking his leave. "I hope that I battle again really soon."

"Who was that, Lana?" The twins asked their big sister.

"I'm guessing that was Edgar. Sora battled him and won," Lana said.

Riku, Naminé, and Eevee made it to the Indigo Plateau for the opening ceremony. They walked down the streets to get to the place their staying at when Gary spotted them while drinking his tea with his cheerleaders.

"Well, looks who's here," Gary said.

Sora and his friends just stopped and looked at Gary with a cold look on their faces. The twins just looked at him confused.

"You guys hear that? Did anyone?" Sora pretended not to notice him.

"You're probably just hearing things, Sora," Riku said.

"You're right. Let's just keep going," Sora said taking his leave.

"Hey! Don't pretend that you didn't see me! Get over here!" Gary barked at him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want now? Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Sora asked.

"It was your fault I got grounded by my mom!" Gary hissed.

"Funny. I remember it differently. I seem to recall you going ballistic on me over a girl," Sora said.

"And I just happen to come along," Riku said coldly.

Kairi, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all looked at Gary with sour looks on their faces not forgetting about what Gary did.

"Who is that?" Lana's sisters asked.

"Nobody worth mentioning," Lana said.

"And the same nobody whose going to be in a world of hurt if he dosen't watch himself," Hapu said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah," Mina said coldly.

"So why should we have anything to do with someone like him?" Mallow asked.

"Especially after what he did," Kiawe said.

Everyone else agreed with that statement. They turned their backs on him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gary said.

"Why shouldn't we?" Terra asked.

Gary looked at the sour looks on their faces.

"What you did was inexcusable and immature," Aqua said.

"So, we not one of us wanna have to look at your smug face," Sophocles said.

"So, do us all a favor and get lost," Riku said.

Gary growled at the comments made at him. He even looked at Kairi and she was just plain disgusted just by looking at him. She turns away from him.

"Oh, come on! Are you really going to take the side of a loser over someone like me?! I mean, what does he have what I don't have?!" Gary asked.

"Are you for serious?" Kiawe asked.

"You honestly don't know what he has and what you don't have?" Illima asked.

"I'll tell you what he does have what you do have," Riku said. "That is a lot of heart. I would know because I have seen it! Sure, Sora may be one of those carefree people, but not carefree enough to be distracted! And he has a girlfriend who will always believe in him! And what do you have? Just an ego that's bigger than a Wailord! And those hussies as well!" The cheerleaders were offended when he called them hussies. "There are several things I can say and do to you, but I won't do it because there are little kids present, but I don't have a problem doing that to you, Gary!"

"Well, let's go. I'm getting tired looking at him," Sora said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kairi said taking her boyfriend's arm into hers.

"Pika."

"Toge."

"Eevee."

"Hey! Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Gary called out to them. They all stopped. Kairi handed Togepi to Sora and gave Gary a cold look. She then gave Gary hard earned slap across the face. Sora, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the twins were shocked to witness that. The cheerleaders were also shocked at the sight.

"Why did you just do that?!" Gary yelled.

"Because you deserved it, you selfish brat!" Kairi spat. Gary frowned at what she just called him. "Sora is sweet as candy. And you're as sour as a lemon! Sora may be immature at times, but he's more of a man than you'll ever be! Sora is willing to help anyone in need while you just go around saying that you're better than everyone else! NEWS FLASH! You are not! And you never shown any respect for your opponents! Real Pokémon trainers show respect! And for those reasons, I would never be caught dead with someone like you! So I have this to tell you, Gary Oak! I hate you!" Gary's heart began to shatter into a million pieces when she said she hated him. Those three words echoed into his mind as the image of her as an angel just shattered. They all walked away leaving Gary heartbroken. Ventus took one last look at Gary and giving him an eyelid taunt sticking out his tongue. He walked away with the others.

"She hates me?" Gary asked in a whisper.

"There, there, Gary," one of his cheerleaders said.

"We still love you," another cheerleader said.

"You shouldn't let them distract you," another cheerleader said.

Gary didn't say anything as he felt those words pierce his heart.

The group made it to their quarters for the duration of the tournament and they made themselves at home.

"This place is nice," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Yay!" The twins cheered. The started to jump on one of the beds.

"Harper! Sarah! You shouldn't be jumping on the bed! You'll fall and get hurt!" Lana scolded them.

"How about we have ourselves some pizzas since we're going to have a blast here!" Sophocles said.

"Great idea!" Ventus agreed.

"I'll order. It's going to be on me," Lillie said.

As Lillie ordered the pizzas for their dinner, everyone made themselves at home when they turned on the TV and saw Ryo battle against Lorelei of the Elite Four and won. The Pokémon Ryo had out was a dragon-like Pokémon resembling a seahorse. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Seadra**

 **Type: Water/Dragon**

 **Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey.**

One of Lorelei's Pokémon is a Slowbro and Kingdra had beaten the pink Pokémon despite the odds. The pizzas had arrived just in time for everyone to watch some Mickey Mouse cartoons as well as Donald Duck and Goofy as well.

Sora stepped outside while everyone was having a bit of fun. He took the Rainbow Wing out and looked at it. He looked up to the night sky. President Goodshow steps outside and sees Sora outside. Kairi joins her boyfriend outside.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking," Sora said.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"Just about everything. Everything we've been through since the beginning. It's kinda funny, it feels like it was yesterday since we met," Sora said.

"I guess," Kairi agreed. "But, at least we've been through it together."

"Yeah, you're right," Sora agreed. He looked at Kairi and blushed at the moonlight shining on her. "You look really good in the moonlight."

"Sora," Kairi said blushing.

"I'm saying it because I mean it," Sora said.

"Well, it means a lot since it came from you," Kairi said.

"And I'm glad that you came along with me and Pikachu. Despite Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lillie, and the others being with us," Sora said.

"I'm glad that I was coming along with you too," Kairi said. "You'd be lost without me."

"Yeah. And that's why I'm happy to have you," Sora said. "And why I love you."

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi said. The couple kiss each other on the lips. President Goodshow smiles at the sight.

"So sweet. Young love," President Goodshow said in his thoughts. He went back inside to get some sleep. "Only to be young again."

On the very next morning, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Lana's sisters sat alongside President Goodshow take part of the festivities.

 **"And the opening ceremony Indigo Plateau Pokémon League is officially under way! This is where tough Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon come to prove their skills, their strength, and their spirit! These hopeful competitors will battle hard to thrive for excellence and victory! The victory being made in on the ranks of the Pokémon Master! And here they come!"** The announcer announced. All the competitors come marching onto the battlefield. Sora with Pikachu on his shoulder and Kairi saw Sora smile thinking about the talk they had. Gary was among them. They could tell that Gary was still thinking about what Kairi said. Edgar was right next to Gary and he just scoffed at him. **"They all proudly enter the stadium! Each having to prove their worthiness by acquiring all eight Gym Badges!"**

"Sora is in a chipper mood today," Acerola pointed out.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Hapu said looking at Kairi with a grin.

Kairi blushed when all her friends were looking at her.

"I would know maybe," Kairi said blushing.

They all stand as they await for the flame of Moltres to the central torch to begin the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. A girl wearing a joggers uniform comes running in with the torch.

 **"And now the trainer carrying the flame of Moltres has entered the ring to light the central torch which will burn throughout the duration of the Pokémon League competition!"** The announcer announced.

"This is exciting!" Ventus said.

"It sure is," Mallow agreed.

"I just can't wait until it starts! Can you Riku?" Naminé asked. She hears no response. "Riku?" Naminé noticed that Riku is no longer seated next to her; and neither is Eevee. "Where did he go?"

"Hey, look!" Lana said pointing to two mysterious figures at the central torch. And they saw Riku right at the scene. He had Type: Null and Incineroar out of their balls. "Are they supposed to be there?"

"No. They are not," President Goodshow said.

 **"This is a surprise. It looks like two robed figures representing the League have come to accept the flame,"** The announcer announced.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Riku said. "Incineroar! Darkest Lariat! Type: Null! Aerial Ace!" Both Pokémon obeyed and attacked the two robed figures and their disguises burn off to reveal Jessie and James.

"Ow! That hurts," James whined.

"Don't you ever learn from your mistakes?" Riku asked.

"You!" Jessie hissed.

Sora looked up and recognrecognized them, "Team Rocket?! What the hell are they doing here?!"

"We're just here to take the flame of Moltres and sell it to the highest bidder," Jessie said. "And you're not getting in the way!"

"You must be stupider than you look," Riku mocked. "And how are gonna take it?"

"Like this!" Jessie answered as she tossed the torch into the central torch and a giant robot Metapod climbs on.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! It appears that the torch is being stolen by a giant mechanical monster!"** The announcer announced.

"Incineroar! Break that toy! Darkest Lariat!" Riku ordered as Incineroar spun around and did exactly that breaking the giant robot.

"You'll pay for that! Weezing! Go!" James shouted throwing his Pokéball letting out his Weezing. "Poison Gas!"

"Incineroar! Throat Chop!" Riku ordered as Incineroar performed a straight chop into Weezing. Weezing tried to let out Poison Gas, but nothing was happening. "Now use Fire Punch!" Incineroar throws a fiery punch onto Weezing hitting James. Sora ran up to join the battle.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Team Rocket screaming while they're being shocked.

Suddenly, the flame started to come to life and it took a figure of Moltres. Everyone was at awe at the sight of the fire bird Pokémon. Sora and Riku were especially amazed as well as Pikachu and Eevee. Moltres flies into Team Rocket sending them into the air.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they go flying in the air.

Moltres returns to the central torch and reignites it, beginning the Pokémon League tournament.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The opening ceremonies will now continue! Here is President Goodshow to greet our competitors!"** The announcer announced.

President Goodshow smiles as he spoke into the microphone, **"Welcome one and all! This day has a very special place! As the flame of Moltres burns passionately, let too your flame burns passionately as you all battle with your hearts and your spirits! It is up to you to keep that flame alive! Along with your heart and your spirit!"**

Everyone cheered to the speech's conclusion. Sora and Pikachu looks at each other with a smile on both of their faces.

"We finally made it, Pikachu. Let's see if our hard work and sacrifice has paid off," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

As the opening ceremonies has came to a close, everyone returned to their villa and celebrated with a private party of their own.

"Here's a toast to Sora! The champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League!" Ventus said holding up a cup.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ven. I just have to win the tournament first," Sora corrected.

"He's right, Ven. Sora worked hard to get all the way here," Illima said.

"Everything you did was all through all the hard training you did to get to where you are today," Kiawe said.

"And we know that you'll do great in the tournament," Lana said.

"And you shouldn't let that jerk Gary get in the way with his words," Acerola added. "But it wouldn't hurt if I gave him a little nightmare tonight."

"Acerola!" Everyone shouted.

"Joking!" Acerola said laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Sophocles said.

"No it wasn't," Mina said.

"Just can't believe that Team Rocket was stupid enough to try to steal the flame of Moltres," Terra said. "Wouldn't surprise me if they literally try to steal candy from a baby."

"And then they lose all their teeth in the process," Hapu said laughing.

"But from who? The parent or the baby?" Mallow joked.

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"It was a good thing Riku put a stop to it before they did," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"A very good thing," Riku said. "We heard them planning to steal it before and we put a stop to it."

"And it seems that they don't learn their lessons," Naminé said.

"Eevee."

Everyone made some more jokes regarding Gary, his cheerleaders, and Team Rocket. They laughed at how bad the jokes were. Just then, Ventus had an idea.

"Say, how about we sing some karaoke songs!" Ventus suggested.

"Oh, come on, Ven!" Sora said. "What for?"

"Just for fun," Ventus said.

"Let's just watch a movie and go right to bed, okay? I wanna get a good night's rest for tomorrow," Sora said.

"Good idea," Kairi seconded it. "And I have the perfect one." Kairi said pulling out a dvd. It was the movie, A Cinderella Story. Togepi and the twins fell asleep at some point; Pikachu, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Kiawe and Sophocles pretty much did the same as the girls, the couples, and Illima kept watching, Sora held Kairi as Riku did Naminé.

After everyone else was asleep, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé cleaned up a bit and placed blankets around their friends. The couples fell right to sleep drifting off into dreamland. Sora was able to fall asleep despite the excitement he had. But he knew he would have to guve it everything he had to win the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League competition.


	74. Indigo Plateau Round 1

**Episode 74: Indigo Plateau Round 1**

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, the Alolan nine, the twins, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were heading to one of the many desks to register for the Pokémon League.

Over at Pallet Town in Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak along with Delia, Kairi's grandmother, Yuna, Lea, Isa, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet along with some of Delia's friends and neighbors were all watching the live coverage of the Pokémon League tournament.

"Welcome, Pokémon Fans for the live coverage of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League tournament. Right now the trainers are a out to learn where they will be competing in their first round battle who their first opponent will be," a reporter said as Sora and his friends walked by.

"Hey! Sora and the rest!" Lea said. "Wonder who will Sora be battling first."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Isa said.

When they reached the registration area where they're greeted by a young woman.

"Hello there. Which one of you is here to register?" The female clerk asked.

"That'll be me," Sora answered raising his hand.

"I would like to check your identification for your registration, please," the clerk said.

"Of course," Sora said. He handed his Pokédex to the clerk.

"Is this your time competing in the Pokémon League?" The clerk asked.

"Yes it is," Sora answered smiling.

He places the Pokédex in the slot of the computer and it took a few seconds and she hands it back to him.

"And that's it; you're all checked in," she said.

"Thank you," Sora said. "So who will I be battling first?"

"You'll be starting out on one of these four battlefields. The battlefields are Rock, Water, Grass, and Ice. You have to win all four matches on the battlefields in order to battle on the Indigo Stadium," the clerk explained. "You just have to press the button in front of you and you'll be set." She demonstrated by pressing the button in front of him. The cursor highlights each of the stadium symbols before Sora pressed the button. The cursor stops at the Water Field. "Now that you have been chosen for the Water Field, the computer will be selecting your first opponent. Sora's image on the screen shows up and the image next to him is a girl approximately the same age as him. She has blonde hair tied in a bun with violet eyes and is wearing a blue dress.

"So she's my first match," Sora said.

"Her name is Annette Huges. And you're going to be the third match," she said. "Be there by 1:00. And good luck."

"Thanks," Sora said.

Sora and his friends took the time they needed to relax before Sora's first battle. They spotted four bird Pokémon all with the same beak and pink feet.

One was red with numerous black feathers on the wings and tail. A white curly feather also appears nearthe head.

Another is yellow with white feathers covering the pelvic area. Clumped, yellow feathers in the shape of Pom Poms appear on the tips of the wings and feet. Yellow feathers also protrude from the head, but in a more organized manner.

The third is pink with three white and pink feathers at the tip of each wing. These feathers also appear at the waist and head to create a skirt and crown.

And the forth is purple with fan-shaped feathers on the head, wings, tip of wings, and tail. These feathers start purple, then become a light purple, then end baby blue in color.

"Wow! Oricorio," Lana said.

"All four different styles," Kiawe said.

"Oricorio, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Oricorio Baile Style, the Dancing Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **This Oricorio has sipped red nectar. Its passionate dance moves cause its enemies to combust in both body and mind.** **It beats its wings together to create fire. As it moves in the steps of its beautiful dance, it bathes opponents in intense flames.**

 **Oricorio Pom-Pom Style, the Dancing Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Flying**

 **This Oricorio has sipped bright yellow nectar. Its bright, cheerful dance melts the hearts of its enemies. It creates an electric charge by rubbing its feathers together. It dances over to its enemies and delivers shocking electrical punches.**

 **Oricorio Pa'u Style, the Dancing Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Flying**

 **This Oricorio has sipped pink nectar. Its enemies' hearts melt at the sight of its gently swaying hips.** **This Oricorio relaxes by swaying gently. This increases its psychic energy, which it then fires at its enemies.**

 **Oricorio Sensu Style, the Dancing Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost/Flying**

 **This Oricorio has sipped purple nectar. Its elegant, attractive dance will send the minds and hearts of its enemies to another world.** **It charms its opponents with its refined dancing. When they let their guard down, it places a curse on them that will bring on their demise.**

"They all look different," Ventus pointed out.

"That's because Oricorio's appearance depends on what kind of sap they drink; sap that can be only found in the Alola region," Lillie explained.

"Not only that. When they do change their forms, they also change their Types," Riku added.

"So cool!" Ventus beamed.

They watched the four Oricorio dance for a while before they were approached by Annette Huges.

"Excuse me," she said making everyone turn to face her. "I take it that you'll be my first opponent."

"That's right. Sora Ketchum," Sora introduced himself.

"Annette Huges," Annette introduced herself. "And I just thought that I should introduce myself before our battle."

"Well, that's pretty sporty of you," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Anyway, I just wish wanna you luck for our battle. And don't go easy on me just because I'm a lady," Annette said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm in it to win it," Sora said.

Both shook hands holding it to one another, and that was when Sir Charles and Claudia came along.

"Ah! There you are, Annette my dear. And it's the children back in Porta Vista," Sir Charles said.

"It's wonderful to see all of you again," Claudia added.

"Hey there. Didn't expect to see you here," Sora said. Annette looked at Sir Charles with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know them, uncle?" Annette asked.

"Of course, my dear. They provided an Alolan style charity dinner on Porta Vista a while back," Sir Charles said.

"Well he happens to be my first opponent," Annette told her uncle.

"Is that so?" Sir Charles asked.

"That's right," Sora nodded.

"Well, I expect you both to put on a splendid performance in your battle," Sir Charles said.

With that said the three of them took their leave of the group.

Sora and Kairi needed some alone time together as their friends, went to watch some of the battles already in progress and Sora was going over his strategy while Kairi was feeding Togepi.

"What strategy do you have for the battle with Annette?" Kairi asked.

"I was thinking giving Psyduck a shot in the battle. Also I'll be using Pikachu and Blastoise as backup," Sora answered.

"Are you sure using Psyduck is a good call? Especially considering that you'll be on a field consisting of water?" Kairi asked.

"You're right about that," Sora told her. "Psyduck isn't that strong a swimmer. And Psyduck is only able to use Water Gun. But at least you'll be right on my side." Sora took her by the hand.

"Of course, Sora," Kairi said. "I'll always believe in you," Kairi said. "Always."

With that said Sora smiled. They both looked into each other's eyes as Pikachu and Togepi looked at the couple sweetly. They joined their friends and saw it was Edgar in a battle with a young man on a rocky field. Edgar's opponent had a Magmar out and Edgar had a Diglett out, but it was slightly different. It had yellow tufts of hair on its head. And the ground around it was dark gray.

"Is that a Diglett?" Sora asked.

"An Alolan Diglett," Riku said.

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon on the field.

 **Diglett Alolan Form, the Mole Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground/Steel**

 **Its head sports an altered form of whiskers made of metal. When in communication with its comrades, its whiskers wobble to and fro. Its golden hairs function as sensors. It pokes them out of its burrow to monitor its surroundings.**

"Edgar did say that he collected Pokémon. So it dosen't surprise me that he would have Pokémon that came from different regions," Sora pointed out.

"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!" Edgar's opponent ordered as Magmar's fist lit on fire.

"Diglett, use Mud Slap," Edgar ordered as Diglett hurls mud right at Magmar's face. Magmar tried to get the mud off, but it was too thick. "Now use Earthquake!" Diglett dove underground as the battlefield began shaking. Magmar falls into the rocks knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Diglett wins! Edgar from Lumiose City Wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Edgar wins his first match! And he will be moving on!"** The announcer announced.

"As expected," Edgar said to himself as he took his leave of the battlefield. "I wonder if my next opponent will be more challenging." Edgar chuckled to himself.

Sora and his friends had some lunch at a hamburger stand when suddenly a female voice is heard over the speakers.

 **"Paging trainer Sora Ketchum. Paging Sora Ketchum. Please go to the nearest courtesy phone for an important call,"** the caller said.

"An important call?" Sora asked to himself. Sora and his friends went to the phones and made contact. "Hello. This is Sora." Professor Oak appeared on the screen. "Professor Oak?"

"Hello Sora. I had hoped that I would make contact with you," Professor Oak said.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"Well for one thing, I was wondering if you made the right decision for your first battle," Professor Oak said.

"I have professor. Why do you ask?" Sora asked.

"Oh, good. I just thought maybe you didn't think it through. But I must admit I was wrong," Professor Oak said. "But that's not the reason for the call."

"Then what?" Sora asked.

"Well, I have here with me are unique kind of Pokéballs that can used to contain the, well you know," Professor Oak said. "Lusamine dropped these off, but I forgot to give them to you before you left. I'll send you one of them. Just a moment." Professor Oak left to transfer the ball he was talking about. Delia came onto the screen.

"Sora! You look thin! Are you eating okay?" Delia asked.

"Mom?!" Sora asked. "What are you doing there? And is Kairi's grandma there too?"

"Professor Oak invited us over," Delia said. "Everyone is the neighborhood is rooting for you, sweetie!" Delia said as Sora saw Kairi's grandmother and some of the other neighbors there. They even had signs and banners rooting for Sora.

"That's real great," Sora said embarrassed. Sora looked over to his friends and some of them tried to hold their chuckles.

Professor Oak sets a a blue ball with two rings surrounding it on each side diagonally, "All set. Now to begin transport." Professor Oak pressed the button and sends the ball over to Sora. He, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Naminé were at awe at the sight.

"I just got it. What kind of ball is it?" Sora asked.

"Lusamine called it a Beast Ball," Professor Oak said. "More will be sent to your villa soon. You and Riku should have them soon." Professor Kukui said.

"The rest will be included with your delivery," Professor Kukui said. "We'll talk more about it later. Privately."

"Sure," Sora said. He puts the Beast Ball away.

"And be sure that you're treating Kairi nicely," Delia told her son.

"I will mom," Sora said blushing. "I should be going now. Goodbye." Sora hung up the phone and took off towards the Water Field for his first match. Sora had exchanged Silvally for Psyduck for the first battle while Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the twins took their seats among the spectators as Kairi went with Sora. They met up with one of the staff members there.

"You will be battling in the green corner," the staff member told him.

"Thanks," Sora said as he and Kairi went to the side waiting for his turn. As they waited for his turn, Kairi noticed that her boyfriend was sweating.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yes and no," Sora said. "Just feeling a little nervous."

Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder. Sora looks at her.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Kairi assured him. "You will do fine. You trained hard for this. Just do your best. Win or lose, you'll always be a winner to me." Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek. "Better?"

"Much better," Sora said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kairi said.

The doors open and Sora takes a deep, deep breath.

"Here we go, Pikachu. You ready?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. They entered the battlefield.

 **"Now it's time for the third battle on the Water Field!"** The announcer announced. Sora takes his place on the green podium. Annette takes her place at the red podium. The crowd roars with anticipation as the battle is about to go underway. Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei beamed at the sight of him. Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jeri, Susie, Kenta, and Kazu shared their enthusiasm. Also sharing their enthusiasm were Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax in a series of smiles. " **On the green side is newcomer Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town. Ketchum is accompanied by his coach as he battles Annette Huges in the red side. She is the niece of Sir Charles Reginald Huges III.** **And due to the fact that she comes from a long line of outstanding Pokémon trainers, she seems to be the crowd favorite. In fact, Sir Charles himself is in attendance at our VIP box along with his wife."** On TV, Delia recognized the man on the screen.

"I know him, it's that nice man who paid for my brother's restuarant for the damages," Delia recognized.

 **"Both trainers will be allowed to use three Pokémon each; and the battle will be over if all three Pokémon are unable to battle!"** The announcer announced. **"Now won't both trainers send out their Pokémon?"** Sora took out Blastoise's Pokéball and is about to throw it.

"Okay, Blastoise! It's time for you to g-" Sora was cut off when Psyduck let himself out instead.

"Psy!" Psyduck said upon making an entrance.

"Psyduck! I was going to use Blastoise! Not you!" Sora said.

"Psy?"

"Well, since you're out anyway, I might as well use you as is," Sora said.

"Psyduck."

"So it's a Water Type. Then my first Pokémon is going to be Exeggutor!" The Pokéball opens and lets out an Exeggutor.

 **"Sora has chosen Psyduck as Annette has chosen Exeggutor! And juding by Types, Exeggutor has the advantage. Will this be a quicky for Annette? Or does Sora has an ace up his sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

"You think Sora will be sticking with Psyduck?" Lana asked.

"If he just relying on Psyduck's headache, then it'll cost him," Illima said.

"I say that the problem is Psyduck isn't a good swimmer. We all saw how embarrassing that was," Kiawe pointed out.

"Yeah," Mina said.

The referee looked at both Pokémon and raised his flags, "BEGIN!"

"Exeggutor! Psyshock!" Annette ordered. Exeggutor fired Psyshock towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck! Fire Water Gun on the ground!" Sora called out. Psyduck fired Water Gun on the ground avoiding the attack. "Water Gun again!" Psyduck obeyed hitting Exeggutor on the spot.

 **"Will you look at that! Psyduck has dodged Exeggutor's Psyshock by using Water Gun and fired with another Water Gun. How will this go for this Water Type?"** The announcer asked.

"Exeggutor! Egg Bomb!" Anette ordered as Exeggutor fired egg-like projectiles and knocks Psyduck in the water. Psyduck starts splashing around.

"I was afraid this would happen," Aqua said.

"Psyduck still hasn't learned how to swim," Terra said.

"Now use Psychic on the water!" Annette ordered. Exeggutor used Psychic to create a whirlpool around Psyduck.

 **"Psyduck looks like a rubber duck in a bathtub caught in the whirlpool,"** the announcer announced.

"Psyduck won't last long at this rate. I have to switch to Blastoise now," Sora said in his thoughts. He tried to call back Psyduck, but Exeggutor's Psychic blocks all attempts.

 **"Annette's Exeggutor has created a wall of water keeping Ketchum from recalling his Psyduck. Annette has trained her Exeggutor well,"** the announcer announced.

"Now use Egg Bomb again!" Annette ordered. Exeggutor fired Egg Bomb hitting Psyduck right on the head. Each hit made Psyduck's headache even worse.

"Psyduck!" Sora shouted.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added.

"Psyduck," Kairi said worriedly.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

With one last hit of Exeggutor's attack, Psyduck's eyes started to glow blue.

 **"PSYDUCK!"** Psyduck cries echoed throughout the stadium.

Psyduck stops the whirlpool and hurls it back to Exeggutor. The coconut Pokémon gets drenched in the attack.

Sir Charles and his peers were at awe at the sight. Tai, Kari, and their friends were surprised by this as well.

 **"I am not sure what is happening! But Psyduck seems to be manipulating the water by using its psychic powers!"** The announcer announced

"Psyduck! Use Confusion!" Sora called out. Psyduck makes Exeggutor float in the air. Exeggutor tries to struggle, but nothing is working.

 **"Outstanding! Psyduck is holding Exeggutor with its Confusion attack! Exeggutor is trying to break lose, but Psyduck has a strong hold,"** the announcer announced.

"Exeggutor! Egg Bomb!" Annette ordered. Exeggutor tried to fire Egg Bomb, but Psyduck is preventing it from happening.

"Now use Scratch!" Sora called out. Psyduck gave a couple of scratches on Exeggutor. Exeggutor falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle! Psyduck wins!" The referee announced.

"Way to go, Psyduck!" Sora cheered.

"Pikachu!"

"You did it, Psyduck!" Kairi cheered.

"Togepi."

"Well, this was unexpected. That boy is better than I thought," Sir Charles said.

Psyduck then started to evolve. Sora and Pikachu as well as the spectators watched on as Psyduck had evolved into a Golduck.

Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak smiled at the sudden evolution.

 **"It looks like the intensity of the battle has caused Psyduck to evolve into a Golduck!"** The announcer announced.

"Sora now has a Golduck! So cool!" Ventus cheered.

"And it looks like it's going to be even more intense after evolving," Acerola said.

"Absolutely," Illima agreed.

"I knew you had it in you. You still good to go?" Sora asked.

"Golduck!" Golduck responded giving a thumbs up.

"Great! Let's go for another whirl!" Sora said.

"He's even better than I thought," Annette said to herself. "But I won't forget this." She pulls out another Pokéball.

 **"I wonder what other Pokémon will Annette unleash now."** The announcer announced.

"It's your turn, Sylveon!" She threw her Pokéball letting out her Sylveon.

 **"Annette has chosen her Sylveon as her second Pokémon! Will Annette have Sora on the ropes so that she can make a boucning comeback? Or will Sylveon be down and out?"** The announcer asked.

"Sylveon! Fairy Wind!" Annette ordered. Sylveon blows a pink wind right at Golduck.

"Golduck! Dodge!" Sora called out. Golduck dives in the water and the Fairy Wind misses.

 **"Golduck dodges Sylveon's Fairy Wind by diving in the water! It was pretty ironic that Psyduck wasn't able to swim, but that seems to have changed after evolving! What could Sora be planning to do?"** The announcer asked.

"Golduck! Water Gun!" Sora shouted. Golduck fires Water Gun right at the Fairy Eeveelution.

"Sylveon! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Annette ordered. Sylveon dodges the attacks.

 **"Sylveon is dodging Golduck's Water Gun attack! But it dosen't look like Golduck is going to give up hitting its target,"** the announcer announced.

"Now use Attract!" Annette ordered. Sylveon sends out some hearts towards Golduck.

"Golduck! Psychic!" Sora ordered. Golduck blocks the hearts with Psychic. "Send them back!" Golduck pushes the hearts back to its owner. Sylveon gets hit by Attract and became infatuated with Golduck.

 **"Oh, what an upset! Sylveon just got a taste of its own medicine! And that was due to Golduck sending Attract back with a powerful Psychic attack! And now Sylveon has fallen in love with its opponent!"** The annannouncer announced.

"Show Sylveon some tough love with Psychic! Now!" Sora called out. Golduck uses Psychic and hurls Sylveon straight to the podim knocking Sylveon out. The referee raises the green flag once again.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Golduck wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora has taken out two of Annette's Pokémon,"** the announcer announced. **"This boy is really on fire today! But it's not over yet because she just has one Pokémon left!"** Annette pulls out her final Pokéball and throws it.

"Slowking! Go!" Annette threw it letting out a Pokémon that is near similar appearance to Slowbro, but has a shell on its head, marking its royalty. It also has a red-white scarf around its neck.

 **"And Annette's final Pokémon is a Slowking!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Slowking, the Royal Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Slowpoke**

 **Type: Water/Psychic**

 **Slowking undertakes research every day in an effort to solve the mysteries of the world.** **It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected.**

"I knew she was saving her Slowking for last," Sir Charles said. "Her opponent will not find this easy."

"Agreed darling," Claudia said. "But I don't think she'll find it easy either."

"You are right, my dear," Sir Charles agreed.

Ventus and Lana's sisters rooted for Sora through and through as he had just knocked off two of Annette's Pokémon.

"That Slowking looks a tough one," Hapu said.

"Sure does," Mallow agreed.

 **"It looks like Annette has chosen Slowking as her final Pokémon! Will she take down Sora's Golduck or will Sora emerge victorious?"** The announcer asked.

"Slowking! Power Gem!" Annette ordered. Slowking fired Power Gem towards Golduck.

"Block with Water Pulse!" Sora called out as Golduck fired a huge ball of water cancelling the attack.

 **"Annette really wanna win this! And so does Sora! Slowking fires with Power Gem and Golduck cancels out with Water Pulse,"** the announcer announced.

"Now Slowking! Use Shadow Ball!" Annette ordered as Slowking fires Shadow Ball, but Sora had to think of a new move fast.

"Golduck! Dive in the water and use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Golduck dove in the water and reemerges to the surface and fires Water Gun, hitting Slowking. Annette smirks as Slowking's eyes glows blue.

"Slowking! Use Psychic!" Annette ordered. Slowking blocks Water Gun and picks up Golduck and tosses Golduck on the opposite side. Golduck stands back on his feet.

 **"An astonishing turn around! Slowking had just made a comeback with Psychic! This could the end for Golduck!"** The announcer announced.

"Finish it with Giga Impact!" Anette ordered. Slowking jumps in the air into the air and its body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura.Slowking heads towards Golduck.

"Golduck! Try to fight back with Water Gun again!" Sora called out. Golduck took in a deep breath and fired a more powerful water attack. Slowking gets hit and hits the wall on the side. The referee raises the green flag.

"Slowking is unable to battle! Golduck wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced. The crowd starts cheering.

 **"And it's all over and all finished! Sora Ketchum has just won a stunning perfect attendance victory! And he even won it without once changing Pokémon!"** The annoannouncer announced.

"I knew you could do it, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sora shouted.

"Pikachu!"

"He did it!" Ventus, Sophocles, and the twins shouted.

"Well, it looks like Sora will be moving on after all," Sir Charles said.

"She did her absolute best," Claudia said.

"Indeed. And that is something I should be proud of," Sir Charles said.

Sora and Golduck high-fives each other.

"I knew you had it in you," Sora said. "And I knew you would come through for me."

"Golduck," Golduck beamed.

Just then a reporter and camera crew came to Sora after he calls back his Golduck.

"And I am standing here on the Water Field with Sora Ketchum who had just won his first victory. Can you tell us how you feel about winning?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I feel great. Annette threw everything she had at me and that is something to be taken seriously," Sora responded. Gary and his cheerleaders are seen watching Sora's interview on the screen. "What I learned is that you should always show respect for your opponents; and that is always to be taken to heart."

"And would you feel the same even if you didn't win?" The reporter asked.

"Of course. Good sportsmanship is key to any competition," Sora answered. "And to someone I know, whose name I won't bother mentioning should think it over before you talk trash about them. Because there is such a thing as a bad winner." Sora imitated Gary's laugh.

"I know he's talking about me!" Gary hissed gritting his teeth.

"I'd take it seriously if I was you," Edgar said. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall if you aren't careful."

"What do you know? I'm the one who is going to win the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League," Gary said.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Edgar said adjusting his glasses.

Edgar takes his leave. Gary was really determined to win the tournament now. He wanted to battle Sora and Edgar and beat them both.


	75. Indigo Plateau Round 2

**Episode 75: Indigo Plateau Round 2**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Lana's sisters celebrated Sora's first victory in the Pokémon League tournament.

"That was quite a victory," Illima said.

"I had to admit that I had my doubts about Psyduck," Lillie said.

"But Sora didn't," Lana said. "And I became pretty jealous by the fact that you now have a Golduck." Lana pouted.

"It was amazing," Harper said.

"And it was so cool," Sarah added.

"And if I know dad, he'll probably have another special on you about your victory," Ventus said.

"Well, I don't doubt it," Sora said. "Mom is probably on the phone with your parents right now."

Meanwhile in Porta Vista, it was exactly how Sora had predicted. Delia is on the phone speaking with Danny and Cattleya.

"I know! Can you imagine?!" Danny said.

"Sora has done so well in his first round!" Cattleya said.

"I couldn't be even more proud," Delia said. "What plans do you plan to do, Danny?"

"A Sora special at the Bay of Burgers. Big Earl will have a field day cooking it," Danny said. "I'll give him the word when I open up tomorrow."

Meanwhile back in the Indigo Plateau, Sora was approached by some of the fans asking for his autographs. Many of them were girls around his age, and Kairi felt a little jealous.

"If this keeps up, my hand might fall off from signing so many autographs," Sora said.

"But at least I'll be on your side to keep that from happening," Kairi said. She kissed Sora on the cheek.

"I am so glad that you came along, Kairi," Sora said placing his arm around his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle. "How about we check the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center and have some alone time."

"You mean a date?" Kairi asked.

"Of course. What do you say? Just you and me," Sora said.

"Oh okay," Kairi said turning to Ventus. "Ven. You think you can babysit Togepi for me?"

"Okay," Ventus said.

"But Aqua and I will help out with that," Terra said.

"So it will be a learning experience for Ven on how to take care of a Pokémon," Aqua said.

With that matter settled, Sora and Kairi set off to a nearby Pokémon Center to drop off his Pokémon. Pikachu joined Ventus and his friends as Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and the Alolan nine set off for some sight seeing.

Sora and Kairi took on many of the sights at the Indigo Plateau. They made a stop to watch a movie together. It turns out to be based from the play they all performed together. Sora and Kairi especially remembered doing it, so they watched the film version of Loving Hearts, holding each other's hands while watching the movie. Sora was lucky that he was a participant because he got to eat for free. Sora took his girlfriend for a romantic dinner for two.

"Isn't that good?" Sora asked.

"Very good. Thank you for asking," Kairi answered.

"You're welcome, Kairi. Just happy to see you enjoying yourself," Sora said smiling.

The song My Sanctuary starts playing and Sora stands and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled and takes his hand, "Yes you may."

Kairi stands and they walk to the dance floor to have their first dance as a couple. Sora slowed danced through the song being sang looking into each other's blue eyes.

 _I_ _need more affection than you know_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music in time_ _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now_

 _I watch you_

 _Fast asleep_

 _All I fear means nothing_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_ _I need more affection than you know_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music in time_ _I need more affection than you know_ _What's left of me, what's left of me_

 _So many ups and downs_

 _My heart's a battleground_ _I need true emotions_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _I need true emotions_

 _You show me how to see_

 _That nothing is whole_

 _And nothing is broken_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music in time_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _What's left of me, what's left of me now_

 _My fears, my lies_

 _Melt away_

 _I need more affection than you know_

Sora and Kairi enjoyed themselves as they danced through the song "You Raise Me Up."

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come and sit awhile and with me_

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

 _There is no life - no life with out its hunger;_

 _Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

 _But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

 _Sometimes, I think I_ _glimpse eternity_

 _You raise me up,so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up, so Ican stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when Iam on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be..._

Sora gave Kairi a kiss on her forehead and she smiles.

"That's very sweet of you, Sora," Kairi said.

"Just happy to see you enjoying yourself, Kairi," Sora said.

The couple returned to their table for some dessert before heading back to their villa. Sora and Kairi went by the Pokémon Center from earlier to pick up his Pokémon and returned to their villa to find everyone else sleeping. Ventus was sleeping soundly with Togepi in his arms. Terra and Aqua were sleeping sharing a blanket and Pikachu sleeping beside them.

They looked over to Lana and her sisters sleeping from the board game they were playing with Mallow, Lillie, Acerola, and Mina. Hapu was fast asleep from watching Men In Black 3 on TV with Kiawe and Sophocles. Illima was fast asleep on the couch while Riku was sleeping on Naminé's lap with Eevee on his chest.

They cleaned up a bit and they turned off the TV and decided to share a blanket with one another as well. Sora wrapped the blanket around both himself and Kairi.

"You warm, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Very warm," Kairi answered. "Thank you for this wonderful date, Sora."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you had a good time," Sora said.

They kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep. As they had slept, both had wonderful dreams. Sora and Kairi held each other as they slept.

As everyone woke up the very next morning, they saw how early it was in the morning.

"Man, that was a pretty good sleep," Sophocles said.

"It sure is," Kiawe agreed.

Everyone looked over to Sora and Kairi with grins on each of their faces.

"So, did you two kids have a good time?" Riku teased.

"We did," Sora said putting his arm around Kairi causing her to giggle.

"A very romantic time," Kairi added.

They both kissed each other on the lips. The Alolan girls cooed at the sight while Sophocles rolled his eyes.

"Jeez guys. Again with the kisses?" Sophocles asked.

"Don't be such a child, Sophocles," Lillie scolded Sophocles. "There's nothing wrong with seeing two lovers kissing."

"I just kinda liked it when they were denying it," Sophocles pouted.

"Let's go get some breakfast. And then see who I'll be battling next," Sora said.

"Good idea. I'm starving," Ventus said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

Everyone went off to have some breakfast and ate to their hearts delight. As they ate, Tai, Kari, and their friends approached the group.

"Hey there, Ketchum. Congrats on your first win," Tai complemented.

"Your Golduck really came through for you," Kari said.

"And without making any switches," Davis added.

"Thanks you guys," Sora said. "That means a lot."

"So, who do you think you'll battle next?" Matt asked.

"Don't know yet. But I'll have to check and see," Sora said.

Sora and Kairi went off to the registration booth and saw that Sora will be battling on the Rock Field and his battle will be against a boy with light skin and brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt.

"Your opponent is named Arnold. And you'll be the second battle on the Rock Field," the clerk said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sora said.

As time went on, Edgar had won on the Water Field and Gary won on the Grass Field. Sora was awaiting his battle on the Rock Field as Kairi is on his side once more. Before that, Sora had switched Venusaur and Golduck for Tauros and Snorlax. He also decided to use Lycanroc for this battle. Sora retook his position at the green podium as Arnold took the red podium.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, the second battle on the Rock Field is about to begin!"** The announcer announced. **"On the red corner is Arnold from Pewter City and on the green corner is Sora from Pallet Town! Both trainers shall now select their first Pokémon!"** Arnold took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Onix!" Arnold threw his Pokéball letting out his Onix. Onix lets out a loud roar upon entry.

"Tauros! Go!" Sora said as he took out a Safari Ball and threw it letting out Tauros.

"Moo!" Tauros said upon entering the battle.

The referee raises the flags and shouted, "Begin!"

"Onix! Move in with a Tackle attack!" Arnold ordered as Onix charged in with a full force of its body.

"Tauros! Block it with Iron Head!" Sora called out as Tauros charged with his head glowing metallicly. Both attacks collided with one another. Tauros is sent back.

 **"Onix starts off with a brutal Tackle while Tauros attempted to block with an Iron Head! Tauros did have the edge with the Type the attack had, but that proved to be too much for this bovine Pokémon due to Onix's size! Sora needs to rethink his strategy!"** The announcer announced.

"Tauros! Horn Attack!" Sora called out as Tauros charges towards Onix.

 **"Tauros is charging in with a Horn Attack! What could he be thinking?"** The announcer asked.

"Onix! Rock Tomb!" Arnold ordered as Onix slammed its tail on the battlefield as Rock pillars started to sprout up and head towards Tauros. The rocks hits Tauros.

 **"That was a rock hard hit for Arnold! That could cut Tauros's speed pretty bad!"** The announcer announced.

"Tauros! Earthquake!" Sora called out as Tauros slammed his hooves on the ground causing the whole battlefield to shake. Onix started to get shaken by the attack.

 **"I can tell you ladies and gentlemen, I can feel the shakes from here! Sora must be attempting to catch Onix off guard with that Earthquake! And it seems to be working! Arnold better come up with a plan fast or Onix will be tasting dirt!"** The announcer announced.

"Onix! Fire your Dragon Breath!" Arnold ordered. Onix fired its Dragon Breath attack.

"Tauros! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Tauros runs across the battlefield avoiding the attack. Onix kept firing and firing until it landed a hit. Tauros started to sparkle a bit.

 **"It looks like that Tauros is paralyzed! Tauros dosen't look like it'll last much longer out there!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Tauros. **"It looks like Sora is switching Pokémon. Which one will he choose?"**

"Go! Snorlax!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Snorlax.

 **"It looks like Sora will be sending out his Snorlax! It appears to be another Normal Type Pokémon he has at his disposal!"** The announcer announced.

"That was a clever move on your part. But your Snorlax is no match for my Onix! And I'll prove it too! Onix! Heavy Slam!" Onix jumps in the air and dives head first towards Onix.

 **"Judging how this looks, it looks like Onix will be landing a pretty powerful blow due to both its size and weight! Can Sora make a comeback?"** The announcer aasked.

"Snorlax! Ice Punch!" Sora ordered as Snorlax threw an icy punch hitting Onix cancelling the attack.

 **"Snorlax has blocked Onix's Heavy Slam with Ice Punch! Sora is definitely starting to make a chilling comeback!"** The announcer announced.

"You got that right," Sora said to himself. "Now you throw your weight with Heavy Slam!" Snorlax jumps and landed right on Onix causing serious damage.

 **"Ooh! Snorlax has landed with its own Heavy Slam attack! Will it take?"** The announcer asked. Onix was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Onix is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" The referee announced.

 **"What a crushing defeat from Sora! His Snorlax really did a number on Arnold's Onix! What Pokémon will he choose next?"** The announcer asked. Arnold calls Onix back and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Okay, Scizor! Go!" Arnold said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Scizor. Arnold's Scizor is bright green and stars swirls around it upon entry.

 **"Arnold's second Pokémon is going to be his Scizor! It looks like Arnold has a shiny Scizor!"** The announcer announced.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Arnold called out as Scizor's pincers gives off a metallic glow and heads towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax! Heavy Slam!" Sora called out as Snorlax jumps in the air to hit Scizor, but the bug Pokémon avoids the attack.

 **"That was a close call for Scizor! Sora's Snorlax is going to have a real hard time with Scizor's speed,"** the announcer announced. **"How will he manage?"**

"Scizor! Quick Attack!" Arnold called out as Scizor hits Snorlax with its speed attack. "Now fire Swift!"

 **"Snorlax is really taking a pummeling from Scizor since Quick Attack and Swift is doing a real number on this heavyweight!"** The announcer announced. **"Arnold is looking confident for this one!"**

"Scizor! Hyper Beam!" Arnold called out as Scizor fired Hyper Beam hitting Snorlax hard. Snorlax hits the rocks behind him and his knocked out in the rubble. The referee raises the red flag.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Scizor wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Arnold knocks out Snorlax! Both trainers now has two Pokémon each! Will he bring back Tauros or will he send out something different this time?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Snorlax and pulls out his Safari Ball.

"Tauros! Go!" Sora threw the Safari Ball. Tauros is still pretty paralyzed from Onix's Dragon Breath.

 **"It looks like Tauros is back in the battle despite the paralysis it endured during the battle with Onix,"** the announcer announced. **"Will Tauros stay in this or will this be over in a heartbeat?"**

"Tauros! Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Tauros charged towards the shiny Pokémon.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Arnold ordered. Scizor charged towards Tauros with its metallic pincers.

Scizor and Tauros clashed into each other, not one was backing down. At some points, Scizor had the upper hand while Tauros had the same moment.

"Tauros! Iron Head! Sora called out as Tauros charged with a metallic glow.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Arnold ordered as Scizor moved its pincers giving that same metallic glow. Both give each other a heavy blow and both Pokémon falls to the ground exhausted. The referee raises both flags.

"Both Scizor and Tauros are unable to battle! The battle is tied!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora and Arnold has ended up with a double knockout! Both trainers has only one Pokémon each! And this one will decide which one will be moving on!"** The announcer announced. Arnold takes out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Machamp!" Arnold said letting out his Machamp.

"Machamp!" Arnold's Machamp flexes its muscles upon entry.

"Lycanroc! Go!" Sora shouted letting out Lycanroc. Lycanroc howls upon entry. Many of the spectators were at awe at the sight of Sora's Lycanroc.

 **"Arnold has chosen Machamp for his last Pokémon and Sora has sent out Lycanroc! Also, I just wanna point out that I have never seen anything like this before! And I may like to add that Machamp has the edge in Type! Will Sora pull through like last time? Or will it cost him?"** The announcer asked.

"Machamp! Use Cross Chop!" Arnold called out as Machamp has all four arms crossed and charges towards Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc! Rock Throw!" Sora called out. Lycanroc hurls rocks towards Machamp. Machamp gets hit, but isn't bothered by the hits. Machamp's Cross Chop hits Lycanroc hard.

 **"And that was a Super-effective hit!"** The announcer announced. Lycanroc gets back up and growls. **"It looks like Lycanroc isn't going to throw in the towel just yet! What could Sora have up his sleeve?"**

"Accelerock!" Sora ordered as Lycanroc charged towards Machamp with a full force.

"Strength!" Arnold called out. Machamp's body becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and grabs Lycanroc and gives him a toss.

 **"Outstanding! Machamp stopped that Accelerock cold! Arnold really wants to stay in this tournament! Can he do it?"** The announcer asked.

"The answer is yes! Machamp! Superpower!" Arnold ordered. Machamp flexes its muscles to increase power and its body becomes outlined in a light blue aura. It then moves in to grab Lycanroc.

 **"Machamp is moving in to use Superpower! It looks like it's all over for Sora!"** The announcer announced.

"Lycanroc! Accelerock! But aim for the rock pillars!" Sora ordered. Lycanroc does exactly that; Lycanroc dashes towards the rocks before Machamp could get a hold of Lycanroc. Machamp chases after Lycanroc hoping to grab him.

"Oh no!" Arnold gasped.

 **"Oh yes! Lycanroc seems to be dashing from rock pillar to another. And everytime Machamp has it in its sights, Lycanroc jumps onto a rock pillar like a flea on a hot brick! What an amazing turn of events!"** The announcer announced.

Arnold growls in frustration having enough of Lycanroc's speed. He ordered, "Machamp! Use Superpower! But use it to smash all those rocks!" Machamp begins to smash all the rocks one by one.

 **"Machamp is smashing every rock in sight! Arnold has really sunk Sora's strategy. Sora really needs to rethink his plan,"** the announcer announced as Sora smirked.

"Gotcha," Sora said. Kairi heard that and smiled as she knew what he had in mind. "Lycanroc! Crunch!" Lycanroc moves towards Machamp and gives the muscular Pokémon a bite on the leg. "Now use Rock Throw!" Lycanroc hurls rocks towards Machamp hitting it clean.

 **"So, Sora was leading Machamp into a trap! And Arnold fell for it! It dosen't look good for Machamp!"** The announcer announced.

"Accelerock!" Sora called out. Lycanroc charged in faster and stronger than before.

"Machamp! Cross Chop!" Arnold ordered. Machamp was about to move in when the injury from Crunch took its toll making Machamp unable to walk or run. Lycanroc hits Machamp pretty hard on the chest.

 **"That was a good clean hit!"** The announcer announced. Machamp skids backwards with all four arms in front. **"But will Machamp keep going after taking that kind of abuse?"**

"Machamp!" Machamp shouted raising its arms. Machamp falls to the ground on the front. The referee raises the green flag.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora wins his second match here in the Indigo Plateau! Will he keep going to battle his way to the top? Sora just has to win two more matches of the first round to go!"** The announcer announced.

The crowd roars as many had rooted for Sora to win. Some of the girls were wearing cheerleader outfits rooting for him. Edgar was watching the battle and grins.

"You're even better than I remember, Sora," Edgar said in his thoughts. "Just keep winning, Sora. I want that battle you owe me. Just stay in the tournament long enough for me to have that pleasure."

Gary and his cheerleaders were watching the battle as well. Gary was pretty amazed by his strength and skills as a Pokémon trainer.

"I hate to admit it, but Sora is a pretty good trainer. I never thought he took this seriously. Well, seriously or not, he is still no chance for me," Gary said taking his leave.

Back at Pallet Town, Delia, Lea, Isa, and Kairi's grandmother were watching the match in Delia's house along with the some of the other neighbors.

Back at Porta Vista, Danny, Cattleya, Big Earl, Candy and some of the Bay of Burgers staff were at the house cheering and celebrating Sora's victory. Cattleya was very proud of her nephew.

"I knew you could do it, Sora," Cattleya said.

Back at the Indigo Plateau, Team Rocket was popped out of trashcans.

"I'm tired of all the rotten luck we've been having lately," Jessie said. "Either we just have bad luck, or we just plain suck."

Meowth growls and shouts, "Let's think of a plan and get out of these cans!"

"Say, I have a plan so we can swipe Pikachu," James said. "Listen..." James whispered into Jessie and Meowth's ears and grins evilly liking the idea.

Everyone celebrated Sora's victory with some dinner at an all-you-can-eat buffet after Sora dropped his other Pokémon at a nearby Pokémon Center. As they ate, they're joined by Tai, Kari, and they're friends along with Takuya and his group. Also joined by Takato and his group. They laughed and toasts Sora. Kairi planted a kiss on Sora's cheek. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Lana's sisters, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all returned to the villa and slept resting for Sora's next battle.


	76. Indigo Plateau Round 3

**Episode 76: Indigo Plateau Round 3**

Team Rocket has set up their trap to snag Sora and his Pokémon and steal Pikachu from him. Jessie is wearing a nurse's uniform and a Nurse Joy mask. Meowth is seen playing solitaire. James come back in wearing a nurse's uniform as well, but wearing coke bottle glasses and a medical mask.

"Any luck?" Jessie asked under her mask.

"No. I looked everywhere for him, but I had no luck," James said. "We could just wait for him to come. Easier said than done!"

Team Rocket waited, and waited, and waited. Many hours came and went.

"We've been waiting for hours. He isn't coming at all," Meowth said. He looks over at the clock. "It's already 2:00 in the morning."

"James! I think you're plan just sprung a leak," Jessie hissed.

"I just thought it'll work. But we can wait for him for a little while longer," James said making Jessie and Meowth sighed. They waited for another two hours and fell asleep at some point. They snore so loudly when a woman wearing a secretary's clothes and has short purple hair and wearing glasses. With her is an Alolan Meowth and a red penguin-like Pokémon with a white hollow tail. Its face and chest are covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes. Black markings surround its circular eyes, and it has a light yellow beak and feet. There is a single white spot on its stomach. Its feet have two digits each (Delibird). She takes out a paper bag and blows into it and pops it waking them up.

"We're up! We're up!" Jessie, James, and Meowth yelped. They looked around and saw the woman and her Pokémon with her.

"It's Matori!" Meowth shaked.

"Miss Matori," James said.

"What brings you here?" Jessie asked.

"I have come for the monthly dues you owe," Matori said.

Jessie, James, and Meowth gave off really cold sweat.

"Yeah, about that," Jessie said.

Matori just sighed feeling incredibly irritable just by looking at them.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Namine, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Lana's sisters went out for breakfast once again before Sora went over to see which battlefield he was going on next.

As soon as they finished, Sora went over to the registration desk and saw that he'll be on battling on the Ice Field against a young man with sunglasses and short black hair wearing a dark blue jacket with a white shirt that reads "Johnny" across the chest.

"You'll be battling Johnny Blake on the Ice Field," the clerk said. "You'll be the third battle."

"Thanks," Sora said. He stepped outside and joined his friends.

"So where will you be today?" Ventus asked.

"It'll be on the Ice Field. Against someone named Johnny Blake," Sora answered making Aqua cringe at the name.

"Johnny Blake? That guy is a total egomaniac," Aqua said. "Thinks he's untouchable just because he's starred in some movies."

"Never liked him. He always tried to hit on Aqua and never succeeded," Terra said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all understood how Aqua must feel about him. Riku and Naminé were just confused since they never heard of him or seen any of his movies.

A boy wearing a big hat is seen walking with three Bug Type Pokémon. One is a small larva-like Pokémon with large, orange-tipped pincers. Mostly white, it has 2 yellow dots on the side of its body. Its head is primarily brown, with a yellow-rimmed orange helmet-like structure and a sideways, jagged mouth. Another that looks like a small Subway train/battery, the body is colored green, has blue square eyes, a rectangle gray mouth, and orange pincers. And the third is a beetle-like Pokémon that is equipped with a pair of long mandibles. It has a orange-colored face and two yellow robotic eyes. Its entire carapace is dark blue in color while its abdomen has a light gray coloration. Its wings are flat and transparent with a light blue color. Short spikes each line along the inside of Pokémon's mandibles.

"Hey! Look at that!" Ventus exclaimed. "Look at these Pokémon here!"

"Ven! You should settle down!" Aqua chided Ventus. She turns to the kid. "Sorry about that. He gets really excited when meeting Pokémon."

"It's no big deal. They don't seem to mind," he said. Ventus got close to the larva Pokémon only to get pinched on the nose.

"Ouch!" Ventus shouted. Lana's sisters laughed at his predicament while he rubbed his nose.

Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Grubbin, the Larva Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **It spits a sticky thread to stop opponents in their tracks, and then it grabs them in its sharp, sturdy mandibles to take them down. Its strong mandibles enables it to scrape trees and slurp out the sap. It normally lives underground.**

 **Charjabug, the Battery Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Grubbin**

 **Type: Bug/Electric**

 **It buries itself in fallen leaves and barely moves, munching away on humus. If you accidentally step on one, you'll get a shock!** **Its stout shell provides excellent defense from attacks. It uses electricity on persistent opponents.**

 **Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Charjabug**

 **Type: Bug/Electric**

 **It zips around, on sharp lookout for an opening. It concentrates electrical energy within its large mandibles and uses it to zap its enemies.** **It shares a fierce rivalry with Pinsir and Heracross for territory and food.**

"All three of bugs of an evolution line," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"I got them all as a gift," he said to them. "And I had loved them since."

"That's great. And just by looking at them, I can tell how good you raised them," Sora said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I should get them checked into a Pokémon Center. Good talking to you," he said as he and his Pokémon took off.

The group were going to have some lunch before Sora's battle started, but they get approached by Johnny Blake himself. He wore black pants with a "Blake" emblem on his belt.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little bluebird," Johnny Blake greeted much to Aqua's disgust. "It's been a while, honey. You on for our date?"

"What date? I never agreed to go out with you," Aqua said.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Still as feisty as ever," Johnny Blake said. "Just you and me. After I win my next battle."

"And that would be against me," Sora said. Johhny turns around and scoffs at him.

"Wait, seriously? This little shrimp is my next opponent?" Johnny asked.

"More like a big bad prawn," Sora countered.

"And big talk from a little kid; the one I'm gonna beat," Johnny taunted.

"Fraid not," Sora shot back.

"Fraid so," Johnny countered.

"Fraid not," Sora said.

"Fraid so," Johnny said.

"Fraid not," Sora said.

"Fraid so," Johnny said.

"Fraid so," Sora said.

"Fraid not," Johnny said.

"Fraid so," Sora said.

"Fraid not and that is that," Johnny said.

"Okay, have it your way. You won't beat me in our battle," Sora said as Kairi, Ventus, the Alolan nine and Lana's sisters chuckled.

"That's right. I won't beat you in our bat-HEY!" Johnny said realizing what he just walked into. Everyone started laughing at Johnny making his nostrils flare up. "Nobody makes a fool out of Johnny Blake and gets away with it!"

"Whoa! Take it easy. It was a joke," Sora said.

"That wasn't funny, shrimp. And when I beat you, you'll think think twice before you make a monkey out of me!" Johnny said leaving in a sulk.

After a few minutes, Aqua smiled at Sora.

"Thanks for that, Sora," Aqua said. "You made me forget about my dislike for him."

"Why is he so obsessed with you anyway?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's like this..." Aqua started.

(Flashback, one year ago.)

 _"It was back in Porta Vista. Johnny Blake had came to town and he had his sights on me when he first saw me,"_ Aqua narrated.

Johnny Blake had stepped out his limo and he spotted Aqua from afar. He lowers his sunglasses and he became interested.

"Mm-mm-mm. Such a lovely little bluebird. Here I come sexy momma," Johnny Blake said. He approached Aqua from behind. "Hey there beautiful. Johnny Blake."

"Good for you," Aqua said.

"What? Doesn't Super Macho mean anything for you? Agent Bobby Thunder? Anything?" Johnny asked.

"Not a one. Not much into movies," Aqua said.

"Oh. Don't matter anyway. How about a date? Just me and you," Johnny offered.

"No thanks," Aqua said. "I should be going." Johnny grabs her by the hand and Aqua turned around.

"Johnny Blake doesn't take no for an answer," Johnny said.

"I said no anyway. So let go of my hand!" Aqua said.

Aqua tried to fight back from his grip only for Terra to intervene and push him off.

"She said no!" Terra told him.

Johnny got up on his feet and smirked.

"Johnny Blake doesn't give up so easily. My dad always said no means yes," Johnny said.

"Well, our dads taught us no means no," Terra said.

Johnny made a swing at Terra only for him to twist his arm.

"Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Johnny bellowed. Terra lets go of him. "I'll remember this!" Johnny shouted. "Johnny Blake always gets what he wants!"

(Flashback ends)

"If Terra didn't come along, I don't even wanna think about it," Aqua said. Terra smiles. Aqua takes a look at Sora and she gives him a determined look. "Do me a favor and take him down!"

"You can count on me, Aqua!" Sora said.

Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Lycanroc, Tauros, and Snorlax for Primeape, Blastoise, and Poliwhirl. But he decided to go with Primeape, Poliwhirl, and Pikachu for this one. He called out Poliwhirl and he took put his Water Stone and used it to make Poliwhirl evolve into a Poliwrath.

It was time for Sora's battle against Johnny Blake on the Ice Field. Sora retook the green podium and Johnny took the red podium.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Up next we have international movie star, Johnny Blake versus Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!"** the announcer announced. Many of the fans started roaring as they held up Johnny Blake's name in a banner. The others are die-hard Sora fans after winning two matches. **"Juding how the crowd must be going, it's a fifty-fifty chance for both trainers. But only one of them will be moving on!"**

Sora took out his Dive Ball and threw it, "Poliwrath! Go!" Sora's newly evolved Poliwrath entered the battle. Johnny Blake took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go in there, Hitmonlee!" Johnny Blake shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out his Hitmonlee.

 **"Sora has chosen Poliwrath and Johnny has chosen Hitmonlee! They're both using Fighting Types! This should be interesting!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises his flags.

"Begin!" The referee instructed.

"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" Johnny ordered. Hitmonlee moves in to land a powerful kick.

"Poliwrath! Dynamic Punch!" Sora ordered as Poliwrath charged in and landed a punch to block the kick.

 **"Johnny starts up with Mega Kick and Sora blocks with Dynamic Punch! Talking about a real clash of power!"** The announcer announced making the crowd roar.

"Hitmonlee! High Jump Kick!" Johnny ordered as Hitmonlee jumped in the air really high and dove down foot first towards its target.

 **"Hitmonlee is diving like a missle with that High Jump Kick attack! I hope Sora has a counter measure against that,"** the announcer announced.

"Poliwrath! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Poliwrath slids on the ice making Hitmonlee miss and hurt itself.

 **"That has got to be painful! Hitmonlee has missed hurt itself upon missing! What a lucky break for Sora. But I wonder how long it will last,"** the announcer announced.

"Not for long. Hitmonlee! Rolling Kick!" Johnny ordered. Hitmonlee swings its leg around and roundhouse kicks Poliwrath. "Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee lands its kick on Poliwrath hitting him hard.

 **"Hitmonlee does a number on Poliwrath! Can Sora's Poliwrath stay in this battle long enough or will it be over before it really starts?"** The announcer asked.

"Mega Kick again!" Johnny ordered. Hitmonlee kicks Poliwrath in the air. "Now use High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumps in the air again and heads towards Poliwrath to deliver the finishing blow.

"Hydro Pump!" Sora called out. Poliwrath fired Hydro Pump towards the kicking Pokémon sending the kicking fiend back and hits an icicle sticking out. Hitmonlee falls to the side knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins!" The referee announced.

 **"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Sora has defeated Johnny Blake's first Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"Sora is once again, getting into a good start!"**

"That's what you think!" Johnny said calling Hitmonlee back. He pulls out a Pokéball and throws it. "Cloyster! It's your time to shine!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Cloyster.

 **"Johnny has let out his Cloyster! This Pokémon really has a hard shell to crack!"** The announcer announced. Poliwrath started panting from the Hydro Pump Poliwrath had fired. **"And Poliwrath looks pretty pooped from that Hydro Pump and the beat down it got."**

"Poliwrath does have the advantage over Cloyster because of Types, but Poliwrath is exhausted from that Hydro Pump and from all those kicks. Better switch with Primeape to play it safe," Sora said in his thoughts. He calls back Poliwrath.

 **"It looks like Sora is calling back his Poliwrath! Which one will he send out against Johnny Blake's Cloyster?"** The announcer asked. Sora took out Primeape's Pokéball.

"Primeape! Go!" Sora said throwing the Pokéball and letting out his Primeape.

 **"So it's Primeape against Cloyster! This kid came fully prepared for Cloyster since it's an Ice Type,"** the announcer announced.

"Your little furball won't even phase my Cloyster. And I'll prove it to you!" Johnny said. "Cloyster! Spike Cannon!" Cloyster closes its shell, glows white, and fires multiple white spikes from the shell at Primeape. Primeape takes several hits from the shellfish Pokémon.

 **"This looks like a devastating hit from Cloyster!"** The announcer announced. Primeape gets back up and began to get infuriated. **"And it looks like Primeape is really getting steamed up! And I doubt very much even the Ice Field will be enough to cool it down!"**

"Primeape! Use Power-Up Punch!" Sora called out as Primeape headed towards Cloyster to land a punch.

"Withdraw!" Johnny ordered as Closyter closes its shell. Primeape punches fhe hard shell of Cloyster.

 **"Johnny's Cloyster managed to save itself by using its hard shell for defense!"** The announcer announced. **"Sora's Primeape landed very little damage on Cloyster."**

"Let's see if I can do a little more damage," Sora said.

"Go for it, Sora! I'm with you all the way!" Kairi cheered.

"Togepi!" Togepi also cheered.

"Primeape! Stomping Tantrum on Cloyster's shell!" Sora called out. Primeape jumps and land onto Cloyster still having its shell shut. Primeape began stomping on Cloyster's shell.

 **"It looks like Primeape is trying to force Cloyster in opening up! But it doesn't seem to be working! What could Sora be planning to do?"** The announcer asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Johnny asked.

"Withdraw is a good defense, but Cloyster is taking damage at the same time," Sora said. "Primeape! Keep going!" Primeape continues the stomps.

 **"Primeape just keeps stomping on Cloyster! And it dosen't look like Cloyster is going to last much longer!"** The announcer announced as Cloyster opens up.

"Uh-oh," Johnny said.

"Power-Up Punch!" Sora shouted. Primeape shoots an even stronger punch hitting Cloyster hard.

 **"And that Power-Up Punch was even stronger than the last one! Sora really has Cloyster on the ropes now!"** The announcer announced. Cloyster falls over knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! Primeape wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And it doesn't look good for Johnny boy! Sora has knocked off two of his Pokémon! Johnny really needs to keep his head in the game if he wanna stay in the tournament!"** The announcer announced as Johnny growls in frustration. He calls back Cloyster and pulls out another Pokéball. **"But what Pokémon will Johnny send out next? Maybe another Water Type? Or will it be an Ice Type?"**

"Arcanine! Go!" Johnny said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Arcanine.

 **"This is an unexpected turn of events! He has sent out Arcanine! A Fire Type Pokémon! It looks like things are about to get hot now!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Primeape and pulls out his Dive Ball.

"Back to action, Poliwrath!" Sora said throwing the Dive Ball letting out Poliwrath.

 **"And Sora has sent out his Poliwrath! He really wants to win this since he knows very much about how Water Types are strong against Fire Types,"** The announcer announced.

"I knew you'd send Poliwrath back out to put out my fire," Johnny said. "But my fire isn't easy to put out!"

"Poliwrath! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Poliwrath fired Hydro Pump to land a hit on Arcanine.

"Arcanine! Dodge it!" Johnny called out. Arcanine jumps as Hydro Pump misses. Poliwrath kept firing, but each one misses.

 **"Poliwrath seems to be having a hard time keeping up with Arcanine's majestic speed! It looks like Johnny is making a comeback!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Johnny ordered. Arcanine fired a purple dragon-like aura towards Poliwrath and hits the icicle behind the amphibious Pokémon. The referee raises the red flag.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Fire trumps water! It looks like Arcanine was too hot for Poliwrath to handle!"** the referee announced. **"Sora needs to rethink his plan or else it's all over!"** Sora calls back Poliwrath and pulls out Primeape's Pokéball.

"Primeape! Back to action!" Sora threw it letting out his Primeape.

 **"And Ketchum sends Primeape back on the battlefield! Will Johnny mop the floor with Primeape or will Sora claim his victory?"** The announcer asked.

"Primeape! Stomping Tantrum!" Sora called out. Primeape went over to stomp on Arcanine as he did with Cloyster, but Johnny saw that coming.

"Arcanine! Flame Charge!" Johnny ordered. Arcanine charged towards the pig monkey Pokémon surrounded by fire. Arcanine hits Primeape clean and Primeape lands on his face knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Johnny has taken out two of Sora's Pokémon! Both has one left! Sora is now the one who needs to keep his head in the game!"** The announcer announced. **"What Pokémon will Sora send out next?"** Sora looks over to Pikachu.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and went into battle.

 **"And it looks like Sora's final Pokémon is his Pikachu! Let's see how this will go!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack! Run around the field!" Sora ordered. Pikachu started to run around hoping to catch Arcanine off guard. Arcanine watches the yellow mouse Pokémon run around and around.

 **"A very impressive bold move as Pikachu on ice runs circles around Arcanine!"** The announcer announced.

"Very cute. But not good enough! Arcanine! Fire Blast!" Johnny ordered. Arcanine fired its Fire Blast attack. It misses Pikachu, but melted part of the Ice Field. Kairi was pretty worried now.

"We're too fast for a Fire Blast!" Sora taunted.

"Yeah. But your only chance of winning is just melting away," Johnny countered as Arcanine fired the Fire Blast again and again until only two icebergs were left.

 **"Unbelievable! Arcanine's Fire Blast has melted the whole field into two little icebergs! Sora's speed plan has really backfired!"** The announcer announced. Sora looked at the melted field and gets an idea. **"With nowhere to run, Pikachu is trapped! It can't use its Quick Attack!"**

"Payback time for making a fool out of me, kid! Now I have you! Arcanine! One more Fire Blast!" Johnny called out. Arcanine fired its attack.

"Pikachu! Jump in the water!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumps in the water. Fire Blast misses and the small iceberg melts. Pikachu swims towards Arcanine. Pikachu resurfaces for air and Arcanine glares down at Pikachu. Sora began to grin. "Gotcha!" Johnny raised a brow. Kairi knew what her boyfriend was up to. She saw it on his last battle.

"What are you grinning about?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say that you'll be in for a shocking surprise," Sora said with a pun. Johnny frowned as he realized what he did.

"Uh-oh," Johnny said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave Arcanine a really big shock as Arcanine lands in the water.

"Arcanine!" Johnny gasped. Arcanine floats in the water dazed from Pikachu's shock. The referee raises the green flag.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced. The crowd roars as Sora had just won the third round.

"How do you like that, Mr. A-List?" Sora taunted.

"I don't believe it! I lost to some little kid?!" Johnny groaned. "This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening!"

Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Lana's sisters, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all cheered for Sora's victory over Johnny Blake. Aqua was especially happy about the fact Sora had taken him down.

A few hours later, everyone celebrated their victory only to find a package waiting for them.

"Could that be what I think it is?" Riku asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sora said taking the box. Once inside, Sora opened the box and saw several Beast Balls inside. "Just like the one Professor Oak sent me before my first League battle."

Sora and Riku took the Beast Balls and held onto them knowing of the possibilities of bumping into an Ultra Beast sooner or later.

Unknown to anyone, an Ultra Wormhole opens and a small purple and dark pink alien-like creature with a big head. It has three lavender needle-like horns on its head and cyan eyes. Its mouth is small. It has small arms and its neck is extremely skinny. It has stout, short legs with small feet and a very long tail (Poipole). It was an Ultra Beast!

"Poi, Poi!" Poipole chirped.

This turn of event happened sooner than expected. What could happen when Sora and his friends meets Poipole? Just keep reading and find out.


	77. Indigo Plateau Round 4

**Episode 77: Indigo Plateau Round 4**

On the very next day, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Lana's sisters, Terra,Ventus, and Aqua were watching Gary Oak begin his battle against Edgar on the Water Field. Gary's cheerleaders cheered on Gary for his battle. Gary looked at his opponent and smirked. Gary was in the red podium and Edgar was in the green podium.

 **"And the third battle on the Water Field is about to be underway!"** The announcer announced. **"It's Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town versus Edgar from Lumiose City in the far off Kalos region! What kind of surprises are these two gonna show us?"**

"This is going to be easy," Gary said.

"Don't be so sure," Edgar said. "I have anticipated that I will be facing the grandson of the famous Professor Samuel Oak. Just do not disappoint me." Edgar chuckled.

"You're going to be disappointed when you lose!" Gary said laughing.

"If you say so," Edgar said.

Both trainers readied their Pokéballs.

"For my first Pokémon shall be, Electivire!" Gary threw his Pokéball letting out a yello Pokémon that resembles a yeti or Sasquatch and has two long black tails with red tips that look like LED light bulbs. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Gary's Pokémon.

 **Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Electabuzz**

 **Type: Electric**

 **As its electric charge amplifies, blue sparks begin to crackle between its horns.** **It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power.**

Edgar smirks and threw his Pokéball, "Lickilicky! Go in there!" Edgar's Pokémon is a pink Pokémon resembling a Lickitung. It has a long tongue and a backwards curl upon its head. On each of its stubby arms is a small claw. It also has a long tail. It has a white mark similar to a bib and three yellow marks that look like waves. Sora scanned this Pokémon with his Pokédex.

 **Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Lickitung**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Their saliva contains lots of components that can dissolve anything. The numbness caused by their lick does not dissipate.** **It wraps things with its extensible tongue. Getting too close to it will leave you soaked with drool.**

"And I thought Lickitung had quite a tongue," Sora said making his cousin chuckle and his girlfriend giggle.

"You battled against this guy and won, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. The Pokémon Edgar had were pretty something. That Lickilicky looks pretty tough to me," Sora said.

"Indeed," Illima agreed. "And I doubt Gary will find it easy as he will soon discover."

The rest of the Alolan nine agreed as they watched the battle about to start.

"Begin!" The referee said raising his flags.

"Electivire! Use Thunder Punch!" Gary ordered. Electivire charged towards Lickilicky with its fists emitting electricity.

"Lickilicky! Dodge and use Rollout!" Edgar ordered. Lickilicky curls its body and rolls away making Electivire miss. Then comes back and hits Electivire on the mark.

 **"Lickilicky lands a pretty mean hit on Electivire. It gets stronger with each move being used,"** the announcer announced. **"** **Can Gary come up a backup plan?"**

"Like you have to ask," Gary said. "Electivire! Charge Beam!" Electivire fires a beam of electricity towards Lickilicky. Edgar didn't seem so worried.

"Protect!" Edgar ordered. Lickilicky forms a protective barrier around itself. Charge Beam fails to hit its mark. That made Gary growl with frustration.

 **"Just look at that! Edgar has blocked Gary's attack with Protect!"** The Announcer announced. **"But Gary isn't going to give up that easily!"**

"Electivire! Iron Tail!" Gary ordered. Electivire's two tails and swung at Lickilicky. Electivire's tails stops Lickilicky's Rollout. But Edgar is unphased.

"Lickilicky! Power Whip!" Edgar ordered. Lickilicky's tongue glows green and smacks into Electivire hard. "Now use Body Slam!" Lickilicky slams its body on Electivire. Lickilicky gets off of Electivire seeing its opponent knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Lickilicky wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Gary Oak gets into a shaky start!"** The announcer announced. **"Edgar has taken an early lead in this battle! What will Gary send out next?"** Gary calls back Electivire and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Go! Kingler!" Gary said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Kingler.

 **"Gary has chosen Kingler as his Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Edgar change Pokémon or will he stick with Lickilicky?"** Edgar calls back Lickilicky. And pulls out another Pokéball. **"It looks Edgar is making the switch!"**

"Exeggutor! Go!" Edgar had let out an Exeggutor, but this one has an extremely long neck. It has two stubby legs and a short tail. It has three coconut-like heads and a fourth on the end of its tail.

 **"Edgar has an Alolan Exeggutor! And this one is a Grass Type and a Dragon Type!"** The announcer announced as Sora pulls out his Pokédex.

 **Exeggutor Alolan Form, the Coconut Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Exeggcute**

 **Type: Grass/Dragon**

 **Alola is the best environment for this Pokémon. Local people take pride in its appearance, saying this is how Exeggutor ought to look. As it grew taller and taller, it outgrew its reliance on psychic powers, while within it awakened the power of the sleeping dragon.**

"Doesn't look very dragonish to me," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"That's an amazing Exeggutor," Terra said.

"The people on Alola say that is Exeggutor's true form since it originated from the tropics," Illima said. "Let's see how well he handles his Exeggutor."

"Kingler! Metal Claw!" Gary ordered. Kingler moved towards Exeggutor with its pincers metallic.

"Exeggutor! Dragon Hammer!" Edgar ordered. Exeggutor moves its long neck and slams its heads into Kingler.

 **"Exeggutor has stopped Kingler from coming close with its fierce Dragon Hammer attack. Gary better think of something fast!"** The announcer announced.

"Kingler! Crab Hammer!" Gary ordered. Kingler swung its large pincer towards Exeggutor.

 **"Kingler is coming out to swing with its Crab Hammer attack! Will hit or will it miss?"** The announcer asked.

"Energy Ball!" Edgar ordered. "Full power!" Exeggutor formed a huge green orb of energy and fired it towards the crab Pokémon landing a strong hit. "Dragon Hammer!" Exeggutor slams its heads into Kingler.

 **"Ooh! That was very painful to watch! Exeggutor has countered Kingler's Crab Hammer with an Energy Ball and followed with an Energy Ball! It dosen't look good for Gary's Kingler,"** the announcer announced. Kingler struggles to get back up only to fall in front. The referee raises the green flag.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Exeggutor wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's two-for-two! Edgar has Gary on the ropes now! Gary has only one Pokémon left!"** The announcer announced Gary calls back Kingler. **"Which one will it be?"**

"Go Blastoise!" Gary shouted as he took out his Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball opens and lets out his Blastoise. Edgar grins and calls back his Exeggutor.

 **"Edgar has called back his Exeggutor,"** the announcer announced. **"Is he sending his Lickilicky back out? Or does he have something else in mind?"** Edgar pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Here's my Blastoise! Go!" Edgar has thrown his Pokéball letting out his own Blastoise. Edgar's Blastoise has a marble-like stone that is silver with a blue and brown wavy stripe in the center. It is tied in a belt on its forehead.

 **"It looks like it's Blastoise vs Blastoise! Now we will see which Blastoise is the superior one!"** The announcer announced.

Sora and his friends were amazed to see that they both had a Blastoise of their own, but Sora was looking at Edgar's Blastoise.

"What is he planning to do?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"Now the stage is set. What you been through was only the overture," Edgar said pulling out a stone similar to the one his Blastoise is holding. "Now it is time for the finale." Edgar the stones both he and he and his Blastoise began to glow simultaneously.

Everyonewere caught off guard by the sudden burst of energy originating from Blastoise.

 **"I am not sure what is happening, ladies and gentlemen! But there's something going on with Edgar's Blastoise!"** The announcer announced.

Gary and his cheerleaders shielded their eyes while Edgar kept watching.

"Oh Mega Stone, Power from Kalos! Hear my prayer! Heed me on my side! Let me go beyond evolution and breath your power into my Blastoise! Give my Blastoise the power of Mega Evolution!" Edgar said.

With that said, Edgar's Blastoise underwent a transformation. Edgar's Blastoise has developed two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size that can retract into its shell. Small ridges develop over its now-red eyes and extend to its ears. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, the Alolan nine, Terra ,Ventus, Aqua and Lana's sisters were amazed by the sight of the transformation.

"That is so cool!" Ventus said almost yelling.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked.

"It is," Riku said.

"It could only be one thing," Kiawe said.

Sora and Kairi finished, "Mega Evolution."

Gary gasped in surprise at the sight of this Blastoise in front of him. He knew exactly what it was. He just never imagined that he would see it with his own eyes.

 **"Incredible! Edgar's Blastoise is now a Mega Blastoise! What we are witnessing is what is known in the land of Kalos is Mega Evolution!"** The announcer announced.

"What's Mega Evolution?" Ventus asked.

"It's an incredible power that can grant certain Pokémon with incredible power," Lillie explained. "It happens when the bonds of Pokémon and their trainers are strong. And they undergo a transformation. Evolving them further."

"Evolve further?! So awesome!" Ventus beamed with stars sparkling in his eyes.

"But Mega Evolution is only temporary," Lana said. "When the battle is over, they revert back."

Sora was very amazed by the sight. He had only heard about it, but it was the first time he actually got to see it with his own eyes. The same can be said for Kairi.

"So that's Mega Evolution. His Blastoise is even stronger," Gary said to himself. "But not stronger than my Blastoise! I'll be making a comeback! Blastoise Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fires Hydro Pump from its cannons towards Mega Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Show that Blastoise a real Hydro Pump!" Edgar called out. Mega Blastoise fired Hydro Pump from the cannons in its arms and the one on the shell and they go through Blastoise's attack.

"No way!" Gary exclaimed.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Edgar called out as Mega Blastoise sends out a dragon shaped aura towards Blastoise hitting Gary's first Pokémon.

 **"Mega Blastoise's power is amazing! First it cuts through its counterpart's Hydro Pump, then fires a devastating Dragon Pulse attack!"** The announcer announced. **"But will Gary's Blastoise withstand it?"** Blastoise is in the water knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Mega Blastoise wins! Edgar wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And Edgar has won it without losing a single Pokémon! Edgar has won all four rounds! He will be moving on to the Indigo Stadium!"** The announcer announced. Mega Blastoise reverts back to normal as Edgar calls it back.

"You were right about one thing," Edgar said. "I am disappointed; even after I told you not to. At least Sora put up a much better fight than you did. And there is no shame in losing to him." Edgar took his leave. Gary was at a total loss for words. Gary's cheerleaders were all crying over Gary's defeat.

Sora shared Gary's loss for words witnessing his defeat at Edgar's hands. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his rival.

"Edgar is way better than I remember," Sora said. "I know I'll have a hard time with him the next time I battle him."

"Yeah. You will," Kairi agreed.

Gary was taking his leave in the red car waiting for him. He spots Sora, Riku, and their partners standing outside.

"Come to gloat at me, Sora?" Gary asked.

"No I didn't. You should know that's not my thing," Sora said.

"We just found it hard to believe that you lost. Edgar really did a number on you," Riku said.

"Ha! He just got lucky because I got distracted by all the girls cheering for me," Gary said.

"More likely, he had an edge over you from the start," Riku said. Gary looks over to Sora.

"He mentioned that he battled you and he lost," Gary pointed out. "How is it that you won over him and I lost?" Sora didn't answer. Sora only knew he battled hard against Edgar and emerged. He also knew Edgar is especially going to be a difficult one in the tournament. And how tough it was going to be ahead on. "They're disappointed, but they'll get over it. Won't you, girls?" The cheerleaders kept crying as Gary got in the car. "Later, Sora." The car drives off leaving the Indigo Plateau.

"I just find it hard to believe that he got knocked out after winning three rounds," Sora said. "Edgar I did expect to win four; but against Gary."

"With that stunt Edgar pulled with that Mega Evolution, Gary never stood a chance," Riku said. "It gets tougher from here."

"Eevee," Eevee nodded in agreement.

"I know," Sora said. "You're right. I could lose even after my hard work to get here." Sora sighed. "I just have to try harder."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. He felt his trainer's confidence.

"Just don't overdue it," Riku said. "Just keep a cool head even the trying of circumstances." Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I believe you can make it so far. And so do Naminé, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, Hapu, and especially Kairi." Sora saw how serious he is. "You came so far." Sora knew Riku was right. Sora battled against all eight Gym Leaders and won a Badge from each victory. Those eight badges weren't just proof of his victories, but proof of his hard work. The battles against Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Hayner were trying, but he came through. The battle against Surge took him two tries, but he still came through.

Sora and Pikachu spotted Kairi carrying Togepi in her arms. The couple headed to the Grass Field for Sora's fourth round. Sora accessed his Pokédex and exhanged Poliwrath and Primape for Venusaur and Decidueye since Grass Types would be appropriate for the Grass Field. He also exchanged Charizard for Vulpix for the battle.

The Alolan nine, Lana's sisters, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all took their seats on the stadium as Riku, Naminé, and Eevee joined Kairi at Sora's side. Elsewhere on the stadium, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody had just taken their seats. It didn't take long until Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax joined them. Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jerri, Suzie, Kenta, and Kazu joined in as well. Elsewhere, Gladion and Hau had just arrived at the Indigo Plateau and on time for Sora's battle to begin; they are joined by Ryo as well. Edgar had taken his seat among the spectators on time for Sora's battle to begin.

"This will be Sora's fourth round. Sora is going to win it," Ventus said.

"If Kairi was with us, she would agree," Acerola said.

"Only because she's rooting for her boyfriend," Hapu said.

"That part is true at least," Kiawe agreed.

"Kairi was rooting for Sora even before they became a couple," Mallow pointed out.

"Mallow's right. Kairi was there for Sora and I think he had gotten stronger because of her," Illima said.

"It's like Kairi is one of the Island Guardians back home," Lana said.

"In one way, perhaps," Illima said.

"Well, if Kairi and Ven believes in Sora, we all should believe in him," Sophocles said.

"Sophocles is right too," Lillie agreed. "Sora came a long way since he left for his Pokémon training. And we were there along with him and Pikachu."

"His fire burns even hotter than mine," Kiawe said.

Terra and Aqua both agreed to what they all said.

"Yeah!" Lana's sisters both said.

"It's good to know Sora has really good friends to support him no matter the odds," a familiar voice said. They all saw that the voice came from Professor Oak. He is joined by Delia and Kairi's grandmother. "And you are all right to believe in him. And I was wrong to doubt him. His successes weren't all for nothing. He worked hard to make it this far. And I couldn't be even more glad to be wrong to doubt him."

"What are you three doing here?" Terra asked.

"And aren't Lea and Isa with you?" Aqua also asked.

"They're still at Pallet Town watching the tournament from there," Delia answered.

"So we came here to root for Sora as well," Kairi's grandmother said.

 **"Our next battle on the Grass Field is about to begin!"** The announcer announced. **"Arriving in the green corner is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town in his fourth round. Sora has won three so far and if he wins this one, then he will be moving on to the Indigo Stadium! But he has to win the battle before that happens!"**

"Sora can't lose," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

 **"And now coming to the red corner who hails all the way from the Kingdom Florinda, her royal majesty, Princess Angela Henrietta de Florinda!"** The announcer announced as a red carpet rolls out as a young woman with golden blonde hair in curls wearing a white princess dress comes walking out. She also has teal eyes and is wearing a platinum tiara with sapphire engraved on it. Many of the spectators were captivated by her beauty and elegance. They wondered why would a princess would enter a tournament like this. Lana's sisters were just as captivated as this was the first time they actually saw a real princess.

"I am honored," the princess greeted.

 **"Now let the match begin!"** The announcer announced. The referee raised both flags.

"Begin!"

"Vulpix! Go!" Sora said taking out his Pokéball and threw. The Pokéball lets out his Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Sora's Vulpix cried out upon entry.

"And my first Pokémon shall be..." Princess Angela out a Pokéball, "Vileplume!" She threw it letting out her Vileplume. The princess's Vileplume had big dots on the flower petals. "Vileplume! Petal Blizzard!" Vileplume fires a blizzard of flower petals towards Vulpix.

"Dodge and use Flame Burst!" Sora ordered. Vulpix forms a big fireball and hurls it towards Vileplume and burns the flower petals. "Now use Quick Attack!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" Princess Angela ordered. Vileplume fires Razor Leaf while Vulpix runs. The fox Pokémon gets hit by some and is sent back.

 **"It looks like the princess's Vileplume is fighting back against Sora's Vulpix! Vileplume seems to have the upperhand despite the Type disadvantage!"** The announcer announced.

"Full power Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Vulpix fired a full powered Flamethrower straight at Vileplume burning the leaves and the intensity of the attack hits Vileplume engulfing the flower Pokémon in flames. When the flames had subsided, Vileplume falls on its back in its burns. The referee raises the green flag.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Vulpix wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora takes an early lead in this battle! The princess has just got herself into a real hot situation,"** the announcer announced. **"Does the princess have a trick up her sleeve?"**

"I do, indeed," she said calling back her Vileplume. She throws another Pokéball. "Clefable! Go!" Her Pokéball opens and lets out her Clefable.

 **"Princess Angela's second Pokémon is Clefable! And this one looks like a force to be reckoned with,"** the announcer announced. Sora calls back Vulpix.

"You did great, Vulpix!" Sora said. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Venusaur! Go!" Sora lets out his Venusaur.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur stomps the ground.

 **"And Sora sends out his Venusaur! And Sora has once again taken advantage of Type since Fairy Type Pokémon don't fare so well against Poison Types,"** the announcer announced.

"Venusaur! Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Venusaur fires Razor Leaf towards Clefable.

"Clefable! Dodge and use Fire Punch!" Princess Angela ordered. Clefable charges in with its fist emitting fire.

"Vine Whip! Aim for Clefable's feet!" Sora called out. Venusaur launched Vine Whip towards Clefable and struck one of Clefable's feet making the fairy Pokémon trip and fall.

 **"How embarrassing for the princess! Her Clefable had tripped over Venusaur's Vine Whip!"** Clefable gets back up. **"But Clefable is still able to get up and dust itself off."**

"Clefable! Use Metronome!" Princess Angela ordered. Clefable swings its arms back and forth.

 **"Clefable is now using Metronome! Sora and Venusaur has to be ready for anything for this one because just about anything could happen!"** The announcer announced.

"Venusaur! Brace yourself for anything!" Sora called out. Venusaur braced himself as he got ready for anything being tossed at him. Clefable swung its arms until Clefable releases a strong wind with sparkling blue snow in it at Venusaur from its body.

 **"Venusaur just got hit by Icy Wind! And that was a pretty decent hit since Grass Types are weakened against Ice Type attacks!"** The announcer announced. **"And it cuts the speed of the target once it hits!"**

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Venusaur fires Razor Leaf again. The leaves heads towards Clefable. Clefable avoids the Razor Leaf attack.

 **"Clefable is dodging Razor Leaf from left to right! But it look like Venusaur is becoming relentless from the attacks!"** The announcer announced.

Clefable kept dodging and dodging until its luck ran out and gets hit by the leaves. Clefable falls on its back knocked out from the attack. The referee raises the green flag.

"Clefable is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes two in Sora's favor!"** The announcer announced as Delia and Ventus cheers as Sora has taken down both of the princess's Pokémon. **"Princess Angela now has one Pokémon left! What will she use next?"**

She calls back her fallen Clefable, "I have to admit, you are better than I thought. But the battle isn't over yet." She took out another Pokéball. "Now my final Pokémon shall be..." she throws it. "Cutiefly!" Her Pokéball lets out a small insectoid Pokémon. It has fairly large and wide wings, despite how tiny it is. Its face is varies in shades of yellow, following along with four black legs, with round feet. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Fairy**

 **It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom.** **Myriads of Cutiefly flutter above the heads of people who have auras resembling those of flowers.**

 **"It appears the princess has chosen** **has chosen Cutiefly as her final Pokémon! Venusaur has the advantage in both Type and size! How long will this little one last against his Venusaur?"** The announcer asked.

"Venusaur! Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Venusaur fires Razor Leaf straight at Cutiefly.

"Cutiefly! Dodge it!" Princess Angela called out. Cutiefly flies through the Razor Leaf like it was nothing. Cutiefly flies towards Venusaur while Razor Leaf misses.

 **"I do not believe it! Cutiefly is flying through Venusaur's Razor Leaf like it was nothing! I have to admit that I was wrong to underestimate this Pokémon for its size!"** The announcer announced.

"Stun Spore!" Princess Angela ordered. Cutie sprinkled Stun Spore on Venusaur and became paralyzed.

 **"Uh-oh! Venusaur is now paralyzed! Could it be over for Venusaur? We're about to find out!"** The announcer announced.

"Use Silver Wind!" Princess Angela ordered. Cutiefly flapped its wings creating a giant silver tornado and it struck Venusaur and goes flying.

 **"Venusaur has been taken into a silver twister! It's starting to look like the Wizard of Oz down there! I sure wouldn't wanna be crushed by Venusaur's weight!"** The announcer announced. Venusaur falls to the ground and lands on his stomach. The referee raises the red flag.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Cutiefly wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Cutiefly has triumphed over Venusaur! It was like David and Goliath down there!"** The referee announced. Cutiefly then started to evolve. **"Wait a minute! Cutiefly is starting to evolve!"** Cutiefly evolved into a Pokémon with a large head, slightly smaller body, and thin arms and legs. It is covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, lower body, and a tuft of hair on its back. It has big eyes with a one white and one brown square speck in the center. Over its eyes are white hairs similar to eyelashes, and it has two black antennae. Around its neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprout from its back. The wings are white with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet. **"Ladies and gentlemen! Cutiefly has evolved into a Ribombee!"** Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cutiefly**

 **Type: Bug/Fairy**

 **It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle.** **Rain makes pollen damp, so Ribombee hates rain. When it sees ominous clouds, it finds a hollow in a tree, where it waits stock-still.**

"A big Pokémon like Venusaur beaten by such a small Pokémon," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and calling back Venusaur. "Just gotta keep my cool like Riku said." He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Decidueye! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Decidueye.

 **"And Sora's third Pokémon is a Decidueye! Decidueye is both a Grass and Ghost Type! How will this Pokémon fare against Princess Angela's newly evolved Pokémon? Especially since Ribombee is a Bug Type Pokémon,"** The announcer announced.

"Decidueye! Use Ominous Wind!" Sora called out. Decidueye sends out the ghostly wind towards Ribombee.

"Ribombee! Dodge it!" Princess Angela ordered. "Now use Pollen Puff!" Ribombee makes a poisonous, purple ball of pollen and throws it at Decidueye. The ball of pollen explodes on contact.

 **"And that ladies and gentlemen was Ribombee's signature move, Pollen Puff! It either makes a ball of pollen for an ally Pokémon in a double battle or it hurls it at an opposing Pokémon resulting in an explosion as Sora had just found out,"** the announcer announced. **"It looks bad for Sora's Decidueye!"**

"Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Decidueye takes out an arrow and fires it. It explodes on contact. Ribombee takes damage from the explosion. "Now use Leaf Blade!" Decidueye charges towards the bug Pokémon with wings glowing green.

 **"Sora is seriously playing for keeps now! Decidueye charges towards Ribombee with Leaf Blade! Will it or will it miss?"** The announcer asked.

"Silver Wind!" Princess Angela ordered. Ribombee once again makes a silver tornado and takes Decidueye inside the silver twister.

 **"Looks like it's happening again! Decidueye is now caught inside of Ribombee's Silver Wind! It's all over for Decidueye!"** The announcer announced.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Decidueye fired Razor Leaf inside the twister. "Now use Ominous Wind!" Decidueye flaps Ominous Wind inside of the silver twister and send it to Ribombee. Kairi and the Alolan nine had seen that before.

"There's a familiar sight," Lana said.

"What is?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Sora used this combination before when he battled against Sabrina," Illima remembered. "If this succeeded, Sora may win this."

"That's my Sora. Always thinking on his toes," Delia beamed.

 **"Sora has Decidueye combine Razor Leaf and Ominous Wind and sent it to Ribombee! How does the princess plan to counter that?"** The announcer asked.

"Use Silver Wind and Pollen Puff! Now!" Princess Angela ordered. Ribombee uses Silver Wind first and then throws Pollen Puff inside resulting in an explosion, but it makes a tornado mixed in silver and purple. It cancels out Decidueye's combo attack and hits Decidueye.

 **"What an upset! Silver Wind and Pollen Puff has combined and blew what plans Sora had for a win!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises the red flag.

"Decidueye is unable to battle! Ribombee wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back Decidueye.

 **"The princess has beaten two of Sora's Pokémon and both has one each! This will be sudden death for the both of them!"** The announcer announced. **"Only one of them is gonna move on!"**

"Okay, Vulpix! Back to action!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.

 **"Sora sends Vulpix back out to tango with Princess Angela's Ribombee!"** The announcer announced. **"Everything depends greatly on this final round of the match!"**

"Ribombee! Use Stun Spore!" Princess Angela ordered. Ribombee send Stun Spore to paralyze Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Vulpix runs from the Stun Spore.

"Don't let it get away!" Princess Angela called out. Ribombee moves in to hit Vulpix with Stun Spore.

 **"Vulpix is just running away from Ribombee! What could Sora be planning to do? Ribombee is trying to get Vulpix with Stun Spore, but it's just moving!"** The announcer announced.

Vulpix just ran into a corner and has nowhere left to run.

"Vulpix," Vulpix said.

 **"Vulpix has been cornered! And now Ribombee has it where it wants it,"** the announcer announced.

Just when Vulpix thought it was about to get paralyzed, Vulpix's eyes starts glowing yellow and fired a purple flame from her mouth and it hits Ribombee.

"VUL!" Vulpix roared, unleashing the Fire Type attack.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika?!"

Kairi, Riku, and Naminé shared his disbelief. Eevee was pretty impressed by the sight. Even the princess was caught off guard by Vulpix's sudden attack.

 **"Incredible! Vulpix had just fired Inferno! And that must really burns her up!"** The announcer announced.

"Well, this is really gonna burn you up! Vulpix Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Vulpix fired Flamethrower hitting Ribombee.

"Pollen Puff!" Princess Angela ordered.

Ribombee forms a purple ball of pollen and hurls it towards Vulpix.

"Flame Burst!" Sora ordered. Vulpix hurls Flame Burst and collides with Ribombee's Pollen Puff. It creates an explosion.

 **"Would you look at that?! Flame Burst and Pollen Puff had collided and BOOM! I am at the edge of my seat!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Quick Attack!" Vulpix runs and strikes Ribombee hard. "Full power Flamethrower just like before!" Vulpix let out a powerful Flamethrower like the one she let out on Vileplume earlier. Ribombee was charred and fell to the ground. The referee raises the green flag.

"Ribombee is unable to battle! Vulpix wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it! Sora has won all four rounds! He will be moving on to the fifth round at the Indigo Stadium!"** The announcer announced. Riku high-fives Sora for his win.

Princess Angela calls Ribombee back to its Pokéball and she approached Sora smiling.

"Congratulations, Sora. I have never enjoyed a battle like ours," the princess said. She held out her hand. Sora shakes her hand.

"Same to you, your highness," Sora said. "You gave me everything you've got."

The princess smiled at that. After a few minutes, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee walked out and spotted their friends outside the stadium along with Professor Oak, Delia, and Kairi's grandmother waiting for them.

"Professor Oak and mom?" Sora asked.

"Grandma?" Kairi asked.

"When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"We arrived here earlier. And we were just in time for your match since we were late for Gary's," Professor Oak said. "You should be proud of your victories, Sora."

"Well, I didn't do it alone. I had Kairi with me all along," Sora said taking her hand. He also looked around at the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. "I had the others with me too. It was like they were right beside me battling."

The Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all smiled as they knew what he meant.

As they returned to the villa Delia had made them dinner and everyone ate their fill of Delia's cooking and beamed as she saw how much everyone was enjoying their meal.

Soon after the meal, Sora had stepped outside for some fresh air and Kairi joined him.

"What a day I had," Sora said.

"I'll say," Kairi said. "Sora?" Sora turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Did you mean what you said about me? And about Lillie, Ven, Terra, Aqua, and the others?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I did," Sora said. "You were right there with me from the very beginning. You gave me the confidence I needed. I'm glad that you came along with me on my journey, Kairi." Sora smiles and she smiles back at him.

"I am too," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi kisses each on the lips. Pikachu, Togepi, Delia and Kairi's grandmother were watching them from afar with the Alolan girls and Lana's sisters sweetly.

As they parted lips, they went back inside to get ready for bed and rest up for the fifth round. Poipole was in the area and watched the couple. Sora stayed awake a little while longer. He knew the tournament was gonna get tougher from the fifth round and so on to the finals. He just had to give it everything he had. The little purple Ultra Beast looked around and saw the sleeping faces of the humans and Pokémon. Poiple found a spot above them and slept there.


	78. Indigo Plateau Round 5

**Episode 78: Indigo Plateau Round 5**

Sora had finally made it to the fifth round of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League after winning all four rounds in the beginning. So many other trainers had already been eliminated, and Gary was among them.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi are joined by were joined by Professor Oak, Delia, and Kairi for the outing while Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all went to the movies joing Tai, Kari, and their friends.

It was supposed to be just Riku and Naminé, but the Alolan nine couldn't resist tagging along. Also there were other movies they all wanted to see. Aqua, Ventus, Illima and Lana took her sisters into a kid friendly flick while Terra, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Hapu are joined by Tai, Matt, TK, and Davis, checked out Avengers: Endgame. Lillie, Mallow joins Sara, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei to a romantic flick. Ken and Cody go watch a samurai movie. Acerola and Mina hits the arcade. Riku and Naminé sees a different one while Eevee plays in a pen with some of the baby Pokémon occupying there.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak went out to a restaurant only for Delia to the meals for everyone.

"Our customers do not come in here to cook," the head chef said.

"Well maybe they should try it sometimes," Delia said. "Sora! Come and get it!"

"And that's mom for you. Never shy from the kitchen," Sora said in a low tone.

"So, what do you think?" Delia asked.

"This looks great!" Sora and Kairi both said at once.

"Well, Sora," Professor Oak started. "When you win your next match, you will be allowed to use six Pokémon forward. Have you decided on which ones you will be using?"

"I just have to wait and see who I'll be up against first," Sora said taking a bite.

"I have gotta hand it to, Delia. This is excellent. It was no wonder the chef asked for the recipe," Kairi's grandmother said.

"Thank you," Delia beamed. She looks over to Kairi. "Sora tells me that he enjoys your cooking as well. Sounds to me that you did a good job with his diet."

"She should," Kairi's grandmother said. "The one thing both Kairi and her mother learned is that the one way to win a man's heart is through his stomach." She and Delia shared a laugh. "I remember when Kairi was little and she tried to cook on her own." She laughed at the memory. "Kairi did her best, she ended up burning the eggs; and I thought that the house was on fire." She laughed some more while Kairi felt embarrassed by the memory. Sora definitely heard this story before.

Once they were finished with their meal, they headed to the elevator going down, and they saw a familiar face coming. It was Cornelius and his Lycanroc.

"Hold the door, please! I'm heading down too!" Cornelius called out.

"Sure," Professor Oak said keeping the elevator doors from closing, he and his Lycanroc steps inside.

"Made it just in time," Cornelius said. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," Professor Oak said.

"Cornelius!" Sora and Kairi recognized. He turns to the two familiar faces and smiles.

"Sora! Kairi! What a happy coincidence! I never expected to see you two here!" Cornelius said. Lycanroc barks in agreement.

"It's been a while," Sora said. He and Cornelius locked hands. "And your Lycanroc is doing great!"

"I was gonna ask how yours was doing," Cornelius said. He looks to Pikachu. "And Pikachu is doing good I see." He turns to Kairi. "And Kairi! It's great to see you too!" He spots Togepi in her arms. "And who do we have here?"

"This would be Togepi," Kairi said. "Say hello to Cornelius, Togepi."

"Pi! Toge, Toge."

"So nice to meet you, Togepi," Cornelius said. "So, where are Lillie, Illima, and the rest? They they here too?"

"They are. They went to the movies along with Riku and his girlfriend," Sora answered.

"What?! Riku's here too?! This is too much of a coincidence!" Cornelius said.

"Sora, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Delia asked.

"Right. Cornelius, this is my mom," Sora said.

"And this lady here is my grandma," Kairi added.

"It's very nice to meet one of Kairi's friends," Kairi's grandmother said.

"You too, ma'am," Cornelius said.

Sora and Kairi explained about how they met Cornelius and his Lycanroc. It was Sora's Lycanroc was still a Rockruff and how he evolved during a green flash howling along with Cornelius's and Riku's Lycanroc.

"I remember that very well," Professor Oak said stroking his chin. "But, Sora wasn't the only case. There some others, though not many."

"Is that right?" Cornelius asked. He turns to Sora and Kairi. "So, you two a couple yet?"

"We are," Sora answered.

"And we've been a couple since," Kairi said giving Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"That's good to hear," Cornelius said smiling. "Anyway, I should be taking off to a nearby Pokémon Center. Tell the others I said hello."

"We'll do that," Sora said.

He turns to Sora's mother and Kairi's grandmother and said, "It was nice to meet you two." He turns to Lycanroc. "Come on, Lycanroc. Let's go." Lycanroc barks and follows her trainer.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket were hatching some plans to steal everyone's Pokémon and Gladion was in the area.

"Setting up a phony Pokéball inspection will be like taking candy from a baby," Jessie said.

"And convincing them of their disqualification will definitely seal the deal," James added.

"Just inagine how many Pokémon we can have and send over to the boss," Meowth said. "Plus Pikachu to boot." Team Rocket snickers as they put their plan into motion. But Gladion has a plan of his own.

Sora and Kairi met up with Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine and Lana's sisters and told them that they bumped into Cornelius.

"Cornelius is here?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah. We bumped into him just when we finished lunch," Sora said.

"I wonder if he's a participant here," Lana said.

"Most likely that he is," Illima said.

Team Rocket set up their disguises and drove in a truck they stole. Gladion set off to warn Sora about the scam.

 **"Attention please!"** Jessie announced over the speaker, **"May I have your attention please?"** Sora definitely recognized that voice.

 **"This is an emergency announcement to all our participants in the Pokémon League competition,"** James added. **"This is not only a test."**

 **"All participating trainers must bring their Pokéballs to the Pokémon Pavilion for an official inspection immediately!"** Jessie announced.

"Oh no," Sora groaned. "What are those stooges up to now?"

"Probably up to no good as usual," Hapu deadpanned.

"How dumb do they think we are?" Sophocles asked.

"They're probably pretty dumb if they think we're gonna fall for that one," Sora said.

"Then I came just in time," Gladion said walking up to the group. "Those three are here to steal all the Pokémon from all the trainers competing. Even yours." Sora thought for a moment and he gets an idea.

"How about this one," Sora said. He and the Alolan nine go into a huddle and whisper on how to trick the tricksters into exposing themselves like the idiots that they are. Sophocles chuckled a bit. "Everyone clear on the plan?"

The Alolan nine all nodded. They all saw a nearby Officer Jenny and told them that the people driving in a truck just now were members of Team Rocket and filled her in on the idea.

"I've got ya," Officer Jenny said.

Team Rocket drives in the truck unaware that their plan has already failed before it started.

 **"It is essential that you bring all of your Pokéballs to the pavilion as quick as possible!"** Jessie stated.

 **"And make it snappy!"** James concluded turning off the loud speaker.

"This is our most schemiest scam yet for gettimg greedy for Pokémon," Meowth said as he, Jessie, and James laughed evilly.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine, Lana's sisters, Gladion, and a few of the Officer Jennys were right on the scene about to spring their trap. Jessie and James stood outside the van with James holding a brown burlap sack.

"And here they are," Sora said turning to the Officer Jennys. "You ready to go?"

"We're ready when you are," one of the Jennys said. The rest of the Alolan nine were in position to jump Team Rocket.

"Okay. Lights. Camera. Action," Sora said.

Jessie grabbed a loudspeaker and spoke into it, **"We will now inspect all your Pokémon for physical examination. Please deposit all your Pokéballs into this offical looking man in the mustache."**

"And a very cheesy mustache at that," Sora said in his thoughts.

 **"Any trainers who fail to turn in all their Pokémon will be disqualified from the League,"** Jessie stated.

That was the Officer Jennys que to move in. They approached from behind the crowd as James opened the bag.

"Drop all your Pokéballs in here," James instructed.

"Let's hurry, trainers," Jessie said.

"Nobody moves!" A new voice called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the Officer Jennys came through. "Do you have a special license for the inspection?"

Team Rocket winced at the question.

"All inspections must be done so with a license," the second Officer Jenny said.

"So, let us see one right away," the third Officer Jenny demanded.

Jessie and James turned around and whispered to each other.

"Jessie, you said that it'll be like taking candy from a baby," James pointed out. "Well it dosen't seem to be working."

"Don't worry about it, James. It's not over yet," Jessie said. "We'll just have to improvise. Follow my lead." They turn around with smiles on their faces. "We just happen to have left our licenses at home."

"But license or no license, an inspection is an inspection," James said playing along.

"I'm sorry, but you must have a license with you at all times," the first Officer Jenny said. "So there no exceptions. So let us see them! Now!"

"So much for the old we left our license at home trick," James whispered. "Anymore bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Jessie said.

And it was time for Sora to move in for his part. He looks over to his partner and said, "You know what to do."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right at Jessie shocking her good.

"Guys! Now!" Sora shouted.

The Alolan nine and Gladion all sprung into action. Snowy fired Powder Snow, Bewear fired Focus Blast, Tsareena fired Magical Leaf, Turtonator fired Flamethrower, Gyarados fired Hydro Pump, Togedemaru fired Discharge, Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball, Clefairy fired Moonblast, Mudsdale fired Mud Bomb, and Lycanroc fired Stone Edge hitting Team Rocket sending them flying and landing back on the ground destroying their disguises.

"How could our plan failed so fast?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Maybe because you're even dumber than we thought," Sora taunted. They turned to him grinning. "What gave you away were your voices."

"You will pay for ruining our perfect plan you little!" Jessie scowled.

"Actually, you're the ones who are gonna pay," the first Officer Jenny said.

"Your debt to society," the third Officer Jenny said.

"You are under arrest!" All three Officer Jennys said.

Jessie and James started to dash off leaving Meowth behind.

"I knew this plan was gonna blow before we could get far," Meowth said. "I better get going so I don't get caught." Meowth tried to make a break for it only for Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Marowak, Cloyster, and Magnemite standing behind the cat Pokémon.

"Going somewhere?" Kairi asked.

Meowth gulped, "You won't hurt a poor defenseless little Pokémon like me, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Kairi said much to Meowth's relief. "They would." And that was the Pokémon's cue as Magnemite fired Thunderbolt and Cloyster fired Ice Beam. Marowak finished up by using Flame Wheel and sent Meowth flying in the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE MEOWTH IS BLASTING OFF SOLO!" Meowth yelled as he went flying in the air.

"That's one way to put the cat out," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Ventus agreed.

"Was anyone weirded out by the fact that Meowth was talking?" Terra asked.

"I was," Aqua answered.

Over to Jessie and James, they panted as they managed to get far enough from the police.

"I can't believe those brats saw through our plan like that!" James exclaimed.

"It only happened because you're so stupid!" Jessie barked at him.

"No! It was your brilliant idea! And that idea was stupid just like you!" James argued.

"You calling me stupid?" Jessie hissed.

"If the boot fits," James retorted.

"Say that again," Jessie dared him.

"If the boot fits," James repeated.

"Okay. Gloves off," Jessie said literally taking off her gloves. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Normally, I don't fight ladies," James said. "But you. Are. No. Lady." James took off his gloves and and about to have a fist fight with Jessie only to be interrupted by Meowth landing on top of them.

"Somebody catch the license plate on the truck that gone and hit me?" Meowth asked in a daze.

Back at the Indigo Plateau, Sora and his friends were celebrating their success over Team Rocket laughing at how stupid they must feel that their plan had failed. Sora decided to propose a toast.

"Say guys, how about we do a toast for Team Rocket?" Sora asked and none of his friends wanted to tribute them for it. "The biggest losers on the face of the earth!"

"I can drink to that," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"They definitely got what they deserved out of it," Mallow said.

"And now they're probably beating themselves up over it," Kiawe said laughing.

As they ate and laughed, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee had shown up just in time.

"Anything we missed?" Riku asked.

"Not too much," Sora answered. "Just foiled Team Rocket on another lame plan." Riku scoffed.

"And I missed it?" Riku sulked. "You couldn't save them for me."

"Sorry," Sora apologized.

"At least they're out of our hair; for now anyway," Naminé said.

"Eevee."

Just when Riku and Naminé joined in on the celebration, Poipole shows up catching everyone by surprise.

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted.

"Is that what it looks like?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex. He scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Poipole, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **An Ultra Beast that lives in a different world, it cackles wildly as it sprays its opponents with poison from the needles on its head.**

"An Ultra Beast?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Poipole, Poi."

"Pikachu! Get it!" Sora said as Pikachu charged in. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at the Ultra Beast and struck it. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocks Poipole and it falls to the ground. Sora remembered the Beast Ball he recieved from Professor Oak and threw it at the Ultra Beast. The Beast Ball opens and Poipole flows inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around and stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Poipole or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora decided to send the Ultra Beast to Professor Oak's lab.

"I don't believe it," Riku said. "Sora just caught an Ultra Beast."

"And he didn't use his Silvally for the job," Naminé added.

Over to Professor Oak's lab, Lea and Isa saw the Beast Ball being teleported in.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isa asked.

"I might be, or we wouldn't have it here now," Lea said.

"That's true I guess," Isa said.

Professors Kukui and Burnet walked in and saw the Beast Ball present.

"Is that what it looks like?" Professor Burnet asked.

"It just might be," Isa said.

"What now?" Lea asked.

"We better let Lusamine know about this," Burnet suggested.

"Good idea. But who caught this one?" Professor Kukui asked.

"It had to be Sora," Isa said. "The lab is set to respond to his Pokédex."

Back at the Indigo Plateau in a few hours later, Professor Oak had just gotten on the phone with Lea and Isa letting him know about the captured Ultra Beast.

"That's good to know," Professor Oak said. "What did Lusamine say?"

"She said we should hold on to it just hold on to it just for now," Lea said.

"She said she'll figure out what to do with it," Isa said.

"I'll be right over first thing in the morning to have a look at it," Professor Oak said. "Keep it inside the ball until I arrive."

"Of course," Isa said.

"Not one of us is gonna touch it until you get here," Lea said.

"I know I can count on you two," Professor Oak said.

On the very next morning, Sora's mother told him he had to head back to Pallet Town because something has came up. Sora knew what that something was. She also told him that he will be back in time for his battle.

It was time for Sora to choose his next opponent. He grabbed a fishing pole and waited his turn.

"Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town, you're next," the clerk said. Sora placed the fishing line in the little pond and pulled out a Magikarp and had A-3 on the side. "A-3. That means your next opponent will be displayed on the screen." Sora's photo shows up on the screen and the screen also reveals that his next opponent is going to be Cornelius.

"Cornelius?!" Sora asked in shock.

Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all shocked to witness the next trainer Sora will face will be Cornelius. Sora turns to see Cornelius who had shared Sora's shock. He walked up to Sora and sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be battling one another," Cornelius said.

"Yeah. It seems," Sora agreed.

"No matter who wins, just know that nothing will change," Cornelius said. "Your friendship with me means so much to me."

"Thanks Cornelius," Sora said. "Just don't hold anything back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cornelius said.

Both trainers had parted ways for now. They both knew very well, that only one of them will be moving on to the finals. Sora had thought long and hard about which Pokémon he was gonna use. He sent over Decidueye and Vulpix for Charizard and Lycanroc.

Sora figured Cornelius had to be using his Lycanroc for the battle, so he came fully prepared.

Several hours had passed and the battle of Sora and Cornelius was about to start. Sora had chosen his three Pokémon for the battle. He had decided that he was gonna use Pikachu, Charizard and Lycanroc. Delia and Kairi's grandmother have taken their seats with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine, and Lana's sisters to watch the battle to begin. Edgar had taken his seat to witness the battle.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The fifth round of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League tournament is about to begin! It will be a battle between Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cornelius from Cinnabar Island! Which one of these two gladiators will be moving on to the semifinals?"** The announcer asked. Sora, Kairi, and Cornelius enters the ring to get started with their battle. **"Cornelius and Sora has entered the ring. Sora's coach Kairi has taken her seat at the bench behind him while Cornelius has entered solo. Both trainers are using three Pokémon each and the battle is over when all three are unable to battle!"** The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee said. Cornelius threw his Pokéball letting out his first Pokémon.

"Go! Alakazam!" Cornelius's Pokéball and lets out his Alakazam. The psi Pokémon twirls his spoons upon entry.

"Alakazam!"

"Go! Charizard!" Sora shouted as he threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard. He lets out a loud roar upon entry.

 **"Cornelius has chosen Alakazam and Sora has chosen Charizard! Both are considered to be powerhouses! But which one will overpower the other? We'll have to watch to find out!"** The announcer announced.

"Charizard! Use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Charizard flies towards Alakazam with his mouth emitting fire.

 **"Sora's Charizard starts things up with a Fire Fang! How will Cornelius counter that?"** The announcer asked.

"Alakazam! Use Teleport!" Cornelius ordered. Alakazam teleports out of the way before Charizard could land a hit. Alakazam reappears behind Charizard.

 **"Charizard has missed its mark! Alakazam has teleported to avoid getting hit!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Mega Punch!" Cornelius ordered. Alakazam launched a powerful punch towards Charizard.

"Charizard! Dodge!" Sora called out. Charizard flies, Alakazam misses. "Now use Flamethrower!" Charizard fires Flamethrower and hits Alakazam clean.

 **"Charizard lands a good Flamethrower attack after Alakazam misses with Mega Punch! How will Cornelius manage against this red hot behemoth?"** The announcer asked.

"Alakazam! Psycho Cut!" Cornelius ordered. Alakazam forms five pink crescent-like blades of energy in front of its body. It then fires the blades at Charizard.

"Charizard! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Charizard tried to fly away from it, but the attack came too fast and the hit got critical.

 **"Alakazam's Psycho Cut has done some serious damage to Charizard! Just hope Sora has something up his sleeve!"** The announcer announced.

"Wing Attack!" Sora called out. Charizard flies towards Alakazam with his wings out.

"Alakazam! Teleport!" Cornelius ordered. Alakazam teleports out of the way once again to avoid getting hit by Charizard's wings.

"Keep going!" Sora called out. Charizard kept trying to hit Alakazam as he kept teleporting from each Wing Attack.

 **"Alakazam is evading Charizard's Wing Attack. Charizard is keep trying to land a hit!"** The announcer announced. Alakazam kept teleporting, but Alakazam was getting exhausted from each time. Charizard was just as getting as Alakazam. They kept going until Charizard landed a hit on Alakazam. **"And Charizard succeeds in hitting Alakazam! Cornelius's evasion plan has failed him."**

"Alakazam! Mega Punch!" Cornelius ordered. Alakazam moved in to land a strong punch on Charizard.

"Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Charizard lands a fiery hit on Alakazam's arm. "Now finish up with Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws glowed purple and slashed at Alakazam. The psychic Pokémon falls on his back. The referee raises the green flag.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Alakazam was taken out! Cornelius has only two Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. Cornelius was very impressed by how Sora handled his Charizard. He could tell how much stronger he got since be met him. **"Which Pokémon will Cornelius use next?"** Cornelius calls back Alakazam and takes out his Pokéball.

"Go! Farfetch'd!" Cornelius threw his Pokéball and lets out his Farfetch'd.

 **"Cornelius has sent out his Farfetch'd! Cornelius is feeling confident that his Farfetch'd will come through for him!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Charizard and looks over to Pikachu.

"You're up, Pikachu!" Sora said to his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he ran to the battlefield.

 **"And Sora has sent out Pikachu! Sora has the advantage in this one since Electric Type Pokémon has an edge over Flying Types!"** The announcer announced. **"This might cost Cornelius greatly!"**

"Farfetch'd! Cut!" Cornelius ordered as Farfetch'd charged towards Pikachu with its leek stalk.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges Farfetch'd's assault. Farfetch'd kept swinging its stalk hoping to hit Pikachu.

 **"Farfetch'd is trying to land a hit onto Pikachu, but Pikachu is just moving too fast for Farfetch'd to do so!"** The announcer announced. **"Both these young trainers are really holding on tight for this! But how long do you think it'll last?"** Farfetch'd kept swing and swinging until it accidentally threw its leek. **"Uh-oh! Farfetch'd has thrown its own weapon to the side! Farfetch'd has left itself defenseless! Sora won't waste any time! He is definitely gonna take advantage of Cornelius's disposition!"**

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail and landed a pretty good hit towards Farfetch'd. The duck Pokémon falls flat on the ground and struggles to get back up.

 **"Cornelius is in real trouble now! Farfetch'd is trying to stay in this battle! That is one determined Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and shocks Farfetch'd causing heavy damage to the brown duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd falls on its back dazed and next to the leek stalk. Farfetch'd used it get back up.

 **"Farfetch'd has taken back its stalk and is using it to get back on its feet!"** The announcer announced. Farfetch'd falls back down knocked out. **"But Farfetch'd dosen't have enough stamina to get back up!"** The referee raises the green flag.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced. Professor Oak managed to make it joining Delia, Kairi's grandmother, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine, and Lana's sisters.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Professor Oak apologized. "Took longer than I thought."

"It's understandable, professor," Delia said.

 **"And Sora has taken down two of Cornelius's Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"He has just one Pokémon left! Which Pokémon will he choose next?"** Cornelius took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Lycanroc! Go!" Cornelius said as the Pokéball lets out his partner.

 **"Cornelius has chosen Lycanroc for his final Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"He must have been saving the best for last!"**

"I knew you were gonna use your Lycanroc for this battle!" Sora said. "Just like our last battle!"

"You're right, Sora!" Cornelius said. "I can tell how much stronger you've gotten since then! So have I!" Cornelius raised his hand and threw it forward. "Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Lycanroc charged at Pikachu with her speed attack.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards Lycanroc matching speed for speed.

 **"Incredible! Pikachu and Lycanroc are going at each other like living bullets! The speed of these two Pokémon is astounding!"** The referee announced. **"But will one outrun the other?"**

"Lycanroc! Crunch!" Cornelius ordered. Lycanroc moved in to take a bite out of Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu swung at the wolf Pokémon. Lycanroc's Crunch missed as Pikachu's Iron Tail hits.

 **"That was a super-effective hit on Pikachu's part! Sora really must have done his homework to use a Steel Type move against a Rock Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Lycanroc wasn't gonna back down because of Type effects. **"Lycanroc doesn't seem to be phased by Pikachu's Iron Tail despite being hit! What will Cornelius have his Lycanroc do?"**

"Lycanroc! Rock Slide!" Cornelius ordered. Lycanroc formed rocks as Lycanroc's stone collar glows blue. And sends the attack towards Pikachu. The rocks come raining down and Pikachu tries to avoid them.

 **"Pikachu is really caught between a rock and a hard place trying to avoid getting squashed by Rock Slide!"** The announcer announced. Some of the rocks lands a hit on the yellow mouse Pokémon. **"But the rocks had made it difficult for Pikachu to use its speed!"**

"Accelerock!" Cornelius ordered. Lycanroc used her speed attack to finish off Pikachu. Pikachu falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Cornelius has taken out one of Sora's Pokémon! He was having a rocky start having to lose his first two Pokémon! Sora will have to come up with a plan to take down Lycanroc!"** The announcer announced. Pikachu goes to Kairi's side. She rubs him on the head.

"You did great, Pikachu," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said feeling guilty for losing. Sora pulls out Charizard's Pokéball.

"Charizard! Back to action!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Charizard.

 **"Sora lets out his Charizard! But Cornelius has the advantage in Type this time since Charizard is both a Fire Type and a Flying Type! Charizard will have a real hard time with this one!"** The announcer announced.

"Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Charizard moves in to slash at Lycanroc with his claws glowing purple.

"Rock Slide again!" Cornelius called out. Lycanroc throws another Rock Slide and causes heavy damage to the dragon-like Pokémon. "Accelerock!" Lycanroc uses her speed attack to finish off Charizard just like she did with Pikachu. The referee raises the red flag.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Things are really rocking since Cornelius is making a fierce comeback! Sora now has one Pokémon left! Will Sora send out a Grass Type, a Water Type, a Fighting Type, or maybe a Ground or Steel Type, perhaps?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Charizard.

"I know which one to use," Sora said taking out his Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Lycanroc!" The Pokéball opens and Dusk Lycanroc howls upon entry.

 **"So it's Lycanroc versus Lycanroc! This match could determine which one these two Pokémon will reign supreme!"** The announcer announced. **"I will be at the edge of my seat!"**

"I had a feeling you were going to send your Lycanroc against mine," Cornelius said. "Just wanna see how much stronger your Lycanroc gotten since evolving!"

"I'm just gotta show you, not tell you," Sora stated. smirking. "Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Dusk Lycanroc used his speed attack towards his Midday counterpart.

"Lycanroc! You use Accelerock too!" Cornelius ordered. Midday Lycanroc charged towards her Dusk counterpart with the same speed. They clash into each other. Then they skidded back as they stare into each other growling.

"Rock Slide!" Cornelius ordered. Midday Lycanroc fired Rock Slide towards Dusk Lycanroc, and Sora saw that coming.

"Rock Throw!" Sora ordered. Dusk Lycanroc fired Rock Throw towards Midday Lycanroc's Rock Slide making the rocks crumble into pebbles upon contact.

"Crunch!" Sora and Cornelius shouted at once. Both Lycanroc charged towards one another gave each other good bites on their legs.

 **"Wow! These two seems to be evenly matched!"** The announcer announced. **"With a battle this intense, it could go on for hours! They really wanna keep going like this!"**

"Lycanroc! Crush Claw!" Cornelius ordered. Midday Lycanroc moves in to swipe at Dusk Lycanroc.

"Dodge and use Accelerock!" Sora ordered. Dusk Lycanroc obeyed and charged towards Midday Lycanroc and hitting her on the side. "Crunch!" Dusk Lycanroc gave her a devastating bite attack on Midday Lycanroc's leg. "Rock Throw!" Dusk Lycanroc's glowed red as Lycanroc didn't use Rock Throw, instead he used Stone Edge. The attack headed towards Midday Lycanroc and she got hit by the attack.

 **"Incredible! Sora's Lycanroc has managed to give Cornelius's Lycanroc a pretty bad run with that Stone Edge attack!"** The announcer announced. **"Cornelius better come up with something fast!"**

"Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Cornelius ordered. Midday Lycanroc attempted to do so, when she felt the injury on her leg kick in. Midday Lycanroc couldn't use it due to the Crunch she got from Dusk Lycanroc.

"Now use Accelerock! Full speed ahead!" Sora called out. Dusk Lycanroc charged towards Midday Lycanroc and gives her a super clean hit. That would have been enough. Midday Lycanroc was still standing and panting. Dusk Lycanroc also panted feeling tired from that intense battle. They both stare into each other while panting. Midday Lycanroc smiles and then falls to the ground, beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Cornelius's Lycanroc is unable to battle! Sora's Lycanroc wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

 **"And now Sora is moving on to the semifinals! Sora has battled his way and it seems his hard work has paid off!"** The announcer announced. Kairi walks up to Sora and raises his hand in hers. **"And it looks like his coach is sharing his happiness!"**

Delia was very proud of her son for winning, while Ventus cheered along the roaring crowd. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and the Alolan nine were all proud to see how Sora came long since meeting him.

Cornelius walks up to his fallen Lycanroc holding her head up.

"You okay, Lycanroc?" Cornelius asked. Lycanroc barked in response and sadly. "Don't apologize to me. You did your best. Win or lose, you'll always be number one to me." Lycanroc licks Cornelius on the face while he laughs.

Sora has won the fifth round of the Pokémon League tournament! Now he will be using six Pokémon each! Can Sora make it to the final round and bring home the gold? And what does Professor Oak have in store for the Poipole caught by Sora? Just wait and see what happens next.


	79. Indigo Plateau Finals

**Episode 79: Indigo Plateau Finals**

It was at the semifinals of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! Sora has sent over five of his Pokémon and decided to be going with Primarina, Incineroar, Dragonair, Haunter, and Crobat. Sora was up against a girl a little bit older than he was and she wore a green shirt and dark blue jeans. She had maroon hair and violet eyes. Kairi stood by his side as usual holding Togepi in her arms, along with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. The Alolan nine and Lana's sisters sat along with Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen!** **The semifinals is about to begin! First up is Sora from Pallet Town and Sally from Celadon City!"** The announcer announced. **"Both trainers will be using all six Pokémon! And the battle will be over when all six Pokémon are unable to battle! Whom shall be moving on to the finals? Well, let's watch and find out!"** The referee raises his flags.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin!" The referee instructed.

"My first Pokémon is gonna be, Persian!" Sally said taking out her Pokéball and throwing it. The Pokéball opens and lets out her Persian.

"The fur is gonna fly with a cat of my own!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go! Incineroar!" Sora's Pokéball opens and lets out his Incineroar. The heel Pokémon roars upon entry.

"Persian! Pay Day!" Sally ordered. Persian's head jewel glows and fires golden orbs of light straight at Incineroar.

 **"Persian performing Pay Day! It looks like she'll be in the money!"** The announcer announced. **"How can Sora block that out?"**

"Incineroar! Block with Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered. Incineroar performed his signature attack blocking out Persian's Pay Day. "Now use Fire Fang!" Incineroar's fangs emits fire and the fearsome Pokémon charges towards Persian.

 **"Now Incineroar is moving in to deliver a red hot Fire Fang onto Persian!"** The announcer announced. **"Now that will burn!"**

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Sally ordered. Persian throws Shadow Ball right at Incineroar. Incineroar gets hit by Persian's Shadow Ball. "That was great, Persian! Now use Shadow Ball again!" Persian obeyed by firing Shadow Ball once again.

"Incineroar! Shadow Claw!" Sora ordered. Incineroar slashes through Shadow Ball like a melon. "Flamethrower!" Incineroar fired Flamethrower and Persian got hit. "Now use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar performed Darkest Lariat and landed a hit on Persian. Sally got frustrated watching her Persian take such a beating.

 **"Incineroar is doing a real number on Sally's Persian!"** The announcer announced. **"The fur is flying from these two feline Pokémon! Sally really needs to do something, fast!"**

Sally growled, "No way he's that good! No way!"

"Fire Fang!" Sora called out. Incineroar jumps towards Persian.

"Persian! Dodge it and use Slash!" Sally ordered. Persian leapt towards Incineroar to perform a slash.

"Incineroar! Stop that Persian!" Sora called out. Incineroar grabs Persian as it tries to fight against Incineroar's grip.

 **"Incineroar definitely has gotten its paws on Persian and it doesn't look like Persian likes it at all!"** The announcer announced.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Incineroar fired Flamethrower straight at Persian, letting go. Persian falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Persian is unable to battle! Incineroar wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora takes an early lead! His Incineroar is a force to be reckoned with!"** The announcer announced while Sally is calling back Persian. **"Now Sally will have to choose her next Pokémon."**

"Okay, Tentacruel! Go!" Sally said throwing her Pokéball. Her Pokéball opens as Tentacruel enters the battle.

 **"And Sally has sent out Tentacruel to counter Sora's Incineroar!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Incineroar and looked over to Pikachu.

"You're up, buddy!" Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu nodded and moved in.

 **"Sora is sending in his Pikachu! Sora has turned the tables on Sally since Pikachu has a shocking edge over Tentacruel!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu formed a ball of electricity and hurls it towards Tentacruel.

"Ice Beam!" Sally ordered. Tentacruel fires Ice Beam right at Pikachu's Electro Ball causing an explosion.

 **"Talk about a clash of power! These two are giving everything they have!"** The announcer announced. **"Neither one of them is backing down!"**

"Tentacruel! Use Poison Sting!" Sally ordered. Tentacruel fired Poison Sting towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield as Poison Sting missed its mark. Tentacruel kept firing and firing.

 **"Tentacruel is firing Poison Sting like a machine gun and Pikachu avoids the Poison Type attack!"** The announcer announced. Sally growled in frustration.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Tentacruel fired Hydro Pump hoping to hit Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon evades the move from left to right, but he accidentally slips and Hydro Pump makes a decent hit. Kairi gasps at the sight of Pikachu getting hit.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped.

"I've got you now! Ice Beam! Full power!" Sally ordered. Tentacruel fired a powerful Ice Beam and it freezes Pikachu solid.

 **"It looks like Sally is making a comeback! Pikachu is frozen solid! Now Pikachu is not only a popsicle, but also an easy target!"** The announcer announced.

"Hydro Pump again!" Sally ordered. Tentacruel fired Hydro Pump hitting Pikachu inside the ice block and sent towards the wall shattering the ice. Pikachu is knocked out from the attack. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Tentacruel wins!" The referee announced.

Kairi takes Pikachu in her arms as Aqua holds Togepi for a bit. She wraps Pikachu in a warm blanket.

"Does that feel better, Pikachu?" Kairi asked kindly.

"Pikachu," Pikachu beamed.

 **"Now both trainers have five Pokémon left to use! It looks like Sora needs to come up with a strategy fast before he ends up being washed away!"** The announcer announced.

"Can't use Dragonair against that Tentacruel because of Ice Beam," Sora said in his thoughts. "But I think I know which one she's gonna have a hard time with." Sora made up his mind and pulled out a Pokéball. "Let's go, Haunter!"

 **"Sora has sent out his Haunter! Wonder what does Sora have in store for Sally's Tentacruel!"** The announcer announced.

"I'll be sticking with Tentacruel!" Sally stated. "Tentacruel! Ice Beam!" Tentacruel fires Ice Beam as Haunter turns invisible and the Ice Beam misses. Sally gasps. Haunter laughs.

 **"Haunter seems to be playing Hide and Seek with Tentacruel!"** The announcer announced as Tentacruel looks around. **"But where can Haunter be?"**

"Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Sora called out. Haunter stayed invisible and threw a shadowy punch on Tentacruel. The jellyfish Pokémon looked around and got scared good. Haunter's hands show up and taps on Tentacruel's back. Tentacruel turns around and looks around. Haunter's laughter can be heard.

 **"I am not sure what is happening down there, ladies and gentlemen! But Haunter seems to be playing with its opponent!"** The announcer announced. Sally is gritting her teeth. **"And I don't think Sally is in a playful mood!"**

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Sora called out. Haunter dropped the invisibility act and fired Shadow Ball landing a shadowy hit knocking Tentacruel out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Haunter wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sally's brief comeback seems to have been derailed; for now at least!"** The announcer announced.

"Haunter is such a mischievous Pokémon Sora has," Kairi's grandmother said.

"No argument here," Sophocles said shuddering at the memory of being scared awake and having Sora chew him out. Kiawe also wanted to forget about that experience since the ghost Pokémon framed him for perversion.

"Well, Haunter just loves to be around others and have fun," Professor Oak said. "I would end up being a victim of Haunter's antics from time to time." Professor Oak seems to remember when he was taking a shower one morning and Haunter switched the professor's shampoo with some cheese whizz. And his hair smelled like cheddar for three days. And that one afternoon when he was checking the mail and he ended up with spring snakes in his mailbox. And another afternoon when he returning home only to be splashed on with some water. The Pokémon professor laughed at the memories. "I can tell you, Haunter never gets bored." Professor Oak laughed again.

 **"And now Sally gets ready to send out her third Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"Which will it be?"**

"Alright, Gengar! Go!" Sally sends out her Gengar.

"Gengar!"

 **"Sally has chosen her Gengar as her third Pokémon! Gengar has the advantage since Gengar is the evolved form of Haunter!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Sora be sticking with his Haunter?"**

"Okay Haunter! Use Night Shade!" Sora ordered. Haunter fired Night Shade right at Gengar.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Sally ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse and it cuts through Haunter's Night Shade. The attack hits Gengar's pre-evolved form knocking him out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Gengar wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sally trumps Sora's Haunter!"** The announcer announced. **"What Pokémon will he send out next?"** Sora pulls out his Dive Ball and threw it.

"Okay Dragonair! Go!" The Dive Ball opens and unleashes his Dragonair.

 **"And Sora has sent out his Dragonair! Will this Dragon Type Pokémon be enough to deal with this Ghost Type? Or will it be knocked out like Pikachu and Haunter? We'll have to wait and see!"** The announcer announced.

"No you don't," Sora said and ordered his Pokémon, "Dragonair! Use Dragon Breath!" Dragonair fired Dragon Breath towards Gengar.

"Like that'll stop me! Gengar! Use Dark Pulse again!" Sally ordered as her Gengar has fired Dark Pulse towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Dragon Rush!" Sora ordered. Dragonair avoided Dark Pulse and charged towards Gengar and hitting it. "Now use Dragon Breath again!" Dragonair fired Dragon Breath and it paralyzes Gengar.

 **"Dragonair is doing very, very well! Gengar is now paralyzed!"** The announcer announced. **"It doesn't look good for Sally!"**

"Gengar! Use Mean Look on Dragonair!" Sally ordered. Gengar's eyes glowed in a deeper red and red light came from Gengar's eyes and surrounded Dragonair's body.

 **"Sally is really playing for keeps now! She wants to finish off Sora's Dragonair!"** The announcer announced. **"But should Sora be worried?"**

"That's a good question," Riku wondered.

"Dragon Rush again!" Sora called out. Dragonair charges towards the paralyzed ghost Pokémon. Gengar takes out a Cheri Berry and eats it. The paralysis disappears. Gengar dodges the attack by levitating in the air.

 **"Oh, I doubt Sora was expecting that to happen! Gengar just ate a Cheri Berry and heals its paralysis!"** The announcer announced. **"Now Gengar is gonna fight back with a vengeance!"**

"Gengar! Use Shadow Claw!" Sally ordered. Gengar swings at Dragonair with its shadowy claw. The attack lands a hit. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Gengar fires Dark Pulse landing another clean hit on the dragon Pokémon.

 **"Ooh! Dragonair is really taking a beating!"** The announcer announced. **"And it doesn't look like Dragonair is going to last much longer out there!"**

"Dragonair! Hang in there! You have to try to win! I know you can! I believe in you!" Sora called out. Hearing Sora has faith in him Dragonair lets out a majestic cry as he started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all gasped at the sight. The Alolan nine, the twins, Sora's mother, Kairi's grandmother and the professor watched at awe at Dragonair's evolution. Dragonair was now a Dragonite. Dragonite lets out a loud cry after evolving.

 **"Incredible! Sora's Dragonair has evolved into a Dragonite!"** The announcer announced. Sora's newly evolved Pokémon flaps his wings for the first time and flew in the air. The spectators were very amazed by the sight. Even Sally was amazed. **"Dragonite had heard its trainer's voice call out to him!"**

"No way! His Dragonair evolved in the middle of the battle!" Sally exclaimed. "But doesn't matter. That Pokémon is going to lose! Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Gengar fired Dark Pulse towards the newly evolved dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonite! Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Dragonite let out Dragon Pulse and it lands a hit on Gengar. "Now use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite flew towards the ghost Pokémon and lands a devastating blow. "Wrap it up with Wing Attack!" Dragonite flew towards Gengar with his wings glowing and the wings hits Gengar and starts falling to the ground. Once Gengar had landed, it formed a dust cloud.

 **"What power! Dragonite has given Gengar a comeback of his own!** **"** The announcer announced. Gengar managed to get back, but slowly. **"Gengar seems to be having trouble getting on its feet. Will Gengar keep going?"** The announcer got his answer when Gengar had fallen back to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has eliminated three of Sally's Pokémon! And since Sora has beaten three out of six Pokémon, we will have a fifteen minute recess for both trainers to recover!"** The announcer announced.

Inside the locker room, Sora sat on the bench with a towel around his neck and chugging down some water. Sora gave a loud satisfying sigh.

"That hits the spot!" Sora said.

"That Sally girl is something," Riku pointed out. "You two were going neck to neck out there."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Sora said wiping away some sweat. "This is way tougher than I thought."

"You're tougher than you think, Sora," Ventus said. "You kicked some butt to get to the semifinals! And you're gonna win the tournament!" Sora would have corrected his cousin about winning the tournament. But he knew he was right. Kairi sat next to her boyfriend.

"Just get back out there and give everything you've got, Sora," Kairi said holding his hand into hers. "You came a long way since you started your journey. You had me and Pikachu all the the way. You said that I'm with you when you battle. And I'll always be." Kairi gave Sora a light kiss on the lips. "Win or lose, you're always my champion." That made Sora smile.

"You're right, Kairi," Sora said. "Thanks so much." Sora gave Kairi another kiss on the lips and she kissed him back. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua smiled at the sight. They parted lips. "I love you so very much, Kairi."

"And I love you too, Sora," Kairi said.

Fifteen minutes were up and Sally was down to three Pokémon and Sora still had four. Both trainers returned to their positions.

 **"And welcome back to the second half of the battle! Sora is leading the battle at four to three!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Sora be sending his Dragonite back out or will he choose another Pokémon?"**

"If you're gonna send out Dragonite or Incineroar, then I'll be sending out, Wigglytuff!" Sally said as she took out a Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball opens and lets out her Wigglytuff. Sora smirked and took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Crobat!" Sora said as his Crobat enters the battle.

 **"Sally has sent out Wigglytuff and Sora has sent out Crobat! Sally must be disappointed since she was expecting either Dragonite or Incineroar!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Crobat is a pretty good choice since Wigglytuff is a Fairy Type Pokémon," Terra said.

"Smart move on using a Poison Type Pokémon," Aqua added.

The referee looks at the two Pokémon and raises his flags.

"Resume the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Doesn't matter to me! Your Crobat is no match for my Wigglytuff! Alright, Wigglytuff! Use Double Slap!" Sally ordered.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff said.

Wigglytuff runs and jumps to land Double Slap on Crobat.

"Crobat! Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Crobat flies towards the balloon Pokémon and landed a hit. "Now use Poison Fang!" Crobat's fangs emits poison and flies towards Wigglytuff and lands a bite. Wigglytuff became poisoned by the move.

 **"A poor choice on Sally's part! Wigglytuff is not only weak against Poison Type attacks, but Wigglytuff is now poisoned itself!"** The announcer announced. **"This doesn't look good for Sally!"** Sally pulls out her Pokéball and calls Wigglytuff back. **"Sally is calling Wigglytuff back inside! She realized her mistake and decided to switch Pokémon!"** She pulls out an Ultra Ball.

"Go for it, Jynx!" She threw her Ultra Ball and it lets out her Jynx.

 **"So now she will be using a Jynx! A smart move since Sally has the advantage on Type this time!"** The announcer announced. Sora smirked and calls back Crobat. **"And now Sora is switching Pokémon! Which one will he go with now?"**

"Back to action, Incineroar!" Sora threw his Pokéball and is sending out Incineroar.

 **"Sora has switched his Crobat with Incineroar! And now Sora has regained the advantage since Incineroar is both a Fire Type and a Dark Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Incineroar! Use Shadow Claw!" Sora ordered as Incineroar moves with his claws emitting a shadowy aura.

"Jynx! Jump and use Body Slam!" Sally ordered. Jynx jumps in the air and lands on top of Incineroar.

 **"Sally is definitely fighting back now! Jynx has used Body Slam to cancel out Incineroar's Shadow Claw!"** The announcer announced.

"Incineroar! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Incineroar fired Flamethrower from his belt hitting the humanoid Pokémon send her off.

 **"Incineroar has managed to send Jynx off with Flamethrower!** " The announcer announced. **"What will Sally have Jynx do now!"**

"Jynx! Hyper Beam!" Sally ordered. Jynx fired Hyper Beam and towards Incineroar.

"Incineroar! Flamethrower! Full Power!" Sora called out. Incineroar fires a really powerful Flamethrower and it collides with Hyper Beam. Both attacks tries to push each other back, but not one was backing away.

 **"Unbelievable! Hyper Beam and Flamethrower are going neck to neck now! This round can go either way!** The announcer announced. The two attacks holds until an explosion occurs and creates a smoke. **"Sora and Sally are anxiously waiting to see which one of their Pokémon is still standing!"** Once the smoke has cleared, both Jynx and Incineroar are both seen knocked out. The referee raises both flags.

"Jynx and Incineroar are both unbale to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"This is an upset for both trainers since they lost two of their Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"But Sora is still leading since he still has three and Sally has two left!"** Sally took out her Pokéball and threw it.

"You're heading back out, Wigglytuff!" Sally said as her Wigglytuff is sent back out.

"Back to action, Crobat!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéball letting out his Crobat.

 **"Sora has sent Crobat back out while Sally is using her Wigglytuff! Sora must really wanna finish what he started!"** The announcer announced.

"Your Crobat isn't going to have an edge on me now! Poisoned or not! Wigglytuff! Drain Punch!" Sally ordered. Wigglytuff jumps and lands a punch on the bat Pokémon and replenishes a bit of its health.

 **"It seems Sally isn't afraid to go all out with Crobat now! That Drain Punch has given some of Wigglytuff's health back, but the poison is still taking its toll!"** The announcer announced.

"Crobat! Cross Poison!" Sora ordered. Crobat's wings formed purple venomous blades and moves towards the balloon Pokémon. The attack successfully hits its mark. "Now use Poison Fang!" Crobat flies down at Wigglytuff and lands a devastating blow to Wigglytuff. Sally gasped as her Wigglytuff lands on the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle! Crobat wins!" The announcer announced.

 **"And now Sally only has one Pokémon left to use! She needs to come up with something fast or it'll all be over for her!"** The announcer announced. She dosen't seem to be worried.

"Oh I already know what to do," Sally said as she calls back her Wigglytuff. "I was saving the best for last!" Sally pulls out her last Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Lapras!" She threw her Pokéball letting out her Lapras, but this Lapras was lavender with its shell being brown. Stars swirls around the Lapras upon entry.

 **"Sally has been saving her Lapras for last!** " The announcer announced. Many of the spectators were in awe at the sight of the Shiny Pokémon in front of them. **"And judging how that Lapras looks, Sora will have a hard time with this one!"**

"Crobat! Air Slash!" Sora called out. Crobat fired Air Slash towards Lapras.

"Lapras! Blizzard!" Sally ordered as Lapras fired Blizzard and it cancels out Crobat's Air Slash and hits Crobat freezing him and falls to the ground. Crobat was knocked out now. The referee raises the red flag.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Lapras wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sally takes out his Crobat!"** The announcer announced. **"Sora has two Pokémon left! Which one of his remaining Pokémon will he send out next?"** Sora calls back Crobat and pulls out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Primarina!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and Primarina flips her hair upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out his Primarina! Both trainers are using Water Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"Which one will be making a splash?"**

"Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered. Primarina stood on her tail fins and forms a ball of water as she sang. She sends it towards Lapras.

 **"Primarina is using its signature attack towards Lapras!"** The announcer announced. **"But will it be enough?"**

"No it won't!" Sally said. "Lapras! Sheer Cold!" Lapras's body glows light blue and releases a wave of light blue energy, freezing Primarina. Sora and Kairi gasped at the sight. Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua shared their shock. The referee raises the red flag.

"Primarina is unable to battle! Lapras wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora is down to one Pokémon left!** " The announcer announced as Sora calls back Primarina and pulls out Dragonite's Dive Ball. **"Sally really did a number on Sora's Pokémon; and the same can be said for Sora! Which one will it be?"**

"Okay, Dragonite! Back to action!" Sora said throwing his Dive Ball. The ball opens and lets out his Dragonite.

 **"Everything is hanging in the balance with this final round in the battle! Dragonite is at a Type disadvantage!"** The announcer announced. **"How will Sora manage to win this match?"**

"It is gonna be easy," Sally smirked. "Lapras! Ice Beam!" Lapras fires Ice Beam towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Dragonite flies out of the way before the beam of ice could hit the dragon Pokémon.

"Keep firing!" Sally ordered. Lapras kept firing the Ice Beam, but the attack kept missing.

 **"Sora isn't taking any chances here! He has learned from losing Crobat and Primarina from Sally's Lapras!"** The announcer announced. **"But Sora needs to land an offense maneuver and fast!"**

"Not a bad idea," Sora said. "Dragonite! Dragon Rush!" Dragonite flies towards Lapras and strikes the Shiny Pokémon. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite forms a purple orb and sends it out as it takes a serpentine form. Lapras gets hit by the attack.

"Lapras! Sheer Cold! Knock out that Dragonite!" Sally ordered.

"No you don't!" Sora said. "Dragonite! Dragon Rush! Quickly!" Dragonite flew fast and landed a pretty good hit before Lapras could use Sheer Cold.

 **"That was a close one for Sora's Dragonite! He had his Dragonite attack before she could eliminate his Dragonite!"** The announcer announced. **"But Sally isn't finished yet!"**

"Lapras! Ice Beam again!" Lapras fired Ice Beam right at Dragonite again, and the results are the same. Sora had to end it now.

"Dragonite! Fly straight into the air!" Sora called out. Dragonite nodded and flew into the air.

 **"Dragonite is flying straight into the air! What could he planning to do?"** The announcer asked.

"Dragon Rush!" Sora called out. Dragonite dives down to the ground like a meteor. Dragonite's power gets stronger with each speed passing.

 **"Dragonite is diving towards Lapras at incredible speed and power!"** The announcer announced. **"And Lapras has nowhere to run!"**

"Lapras!" Sally gasped. Dragonite lands on Lapras and flies back in the air.

 **"A direct hit!"** The announcer announced. Lapras gets back up with a loud yell, only to fall back to the side. The referee raises the green flag.

"Lapras is unable to battle! Dragonite wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora has won it! He is now moving on to the finals!"** The announcer announced. The crowd starts roaring as Sora has taken another step into the Pokémon League. The Alolan nine, the twins, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak were proud of Sora's victory. Edgar was in the stands watching the battle between Sora and Sally rage on. He grins as he knew how stronger Sora had gotten.

Later on, Sora and his friends celebrated his victory knowing how close Sora was getting to the championship round! Soon after Sora got his Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, he exchanged Haunter, Dragonite, and Crobat for Nidorino, Nidorina, and Vulpix. He evolved them into a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, and a Ninetales.

There were other battles that raged on and Edgar was on the last battle of the day. Edgar was up against a girl around Sora's age and she had an Ivysaur out while Edgar had out a Dugtrio with golden magnetic hair. Edgar had half his team eliminated while his opponent had one Pokémon left to use. The middle body has the longest and curliest hair, while the left body has shorter blond hair and the right body has the shortest and straightest hair. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Dugtrio Edgar had out. Edgar had half his team eliminated while his opponent had one Pokémon left to use.

 **Dugtrio Alolan Form, the Mole Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Diglett Alolan Form**

 **Type: Ground/Steel**

 **Its metallic whiskers are heavy, so it's not very fast, but it has the power to dig through bedrock.** **Its shining gold whiskers are advanced sensors that can detect vibrations from sounds several miles away.**

Sora remembered his battle with Edgar pretty well, and the same can be said for Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Lillie.

 **"This battle has taken an turn for the worse for Cassie since her Ivysaur is pretty sore** **!"** The announcer announced. **"And Edgar is ready to finish her off."**

"Ivysaur! Vine Whip!" Cassie ordered. Ivysaur let out Vine Whip to hit the Alolan Dugtrio.

"Dugtrio! Dodge with Dig!" Edgar ordered. Dugtrio dug into the earth and Ivysaur's Vine Whip missed.

 **"Ivysaur has missed its mark as Dugtrio dug into the ground!"** The announcer announced as Ivysaur looks around. **"And Cassie is really on edge since Edgar has her on the ropes!** **"** Dugtrio emerged from the earth throwing Ivysaur in the air like a football.

"Flash Cannon!" Edgar ordered. Dugtrio fired Flash Cannon right at Ivysaur and is sent to the opposite side of the stadium.

 **"Edgar's Dugtrio has blasted Cassie's Ivysaur into the wall!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Cassie continue on?!"** The referee raises the green flag.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Dugtrio wins! Edgar wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And Edgar has triumphed over Cassie and concluded the semifinals!"** The announcer announced. **"** **Only eight trainers remain as we now move finals! Who will emerge victorious in the finals? Will it be, Joey from Vermilion City?"** A photo on the screen displays shows a young man with messy blonde hair. **"Miranda from Viridian City?"** The screen displays a photo of a young woman with long black hair. **"Prince Wesleyan from the Kingdom of Orre?"** The photo shows a young man dressed in a white tuxedo with blonde hair and blue eyes. **"Howie from Gringey City?"** The photo shows a young man with brown hair and freckles and glasses. **"** **Michael from New Bark Town?"** The photo shows a boy a little older than Sora and he had brown hair. **"Louise from Cerulean City?"** The photo shows a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. **"Edgar from Lumiose City?"** Edgar's photo is now displayed. **"Or will it be Sora from Pallet Town?"** Sora's photo is displayed. **"The eight will now be selected within one hour to see whom shall battle whom and the finals shall begin tomorrow at noon!"**

"You've made it, Sora," Riku said. "You're among the eight finalists."

Sora agreed, "Yeah. You're right." Sora's heart was beating faster and faster as he felt overwhelmed by how far he came since he began his journey. Sora and Kairi along with Pikachu and Togepi needed time alone together so Sora could think of strategy for his next battle. Kairi looked to her boyfriend. She saw that he was sweating.

"You feeling okay, Sora?" Kairi asked. "You're not nervous are you?"

"Maybe a little," Sora answered. "Why?"

"You're sweating," Kairi pointed out. Sora wiped off some sweat with his right hand.

"So I am," Sora said. He knew why that was. Joey, one of the finalists spotted him and walked up to him.

"I take it you're that Sora kid, right?" Joey asked in a bronx accent.

"Yeah. And you're Joey right?" Sora asked.

"That's me!" Joey said. "And I watched that battle you had with Johnny Blake on the Ice Field." He looked at Sora's Pikachu on his side. "Gotta hand it to you, that Pikachu of yours is a real toughie."

"Thanks," Sora said. Prince Wesleyan walked up to Sora and Kairi.

"You must be Sora," the prince said.

"And you're Prince Wesleyan, right?" Sora asked.

"Indeed I am. But call me Wes," the prince said. "I watched your battle against my fiancee Princess Angela and I was mighty impressed by your skills. She has told me how much she had enjoyed it."

"Well, she was no pushover either," Sora said to the prince.

"I would say that she isn't," Prince Wes said. She gazes to Kairi sitting to him. "And who might be, my dear?"

"It's Kairi," she introduced herself. "His girlfriend." She held her hand to shake it, but instead he took by the hand and kissed it. Sora's cheeks puffed with jealousy.

"A lovely name for Sora's lover," the prince said. He looks over to Sora and saw the jealousy on his face. "You needn't be jealous. I apologize if I had made you jealous."

"It's okay," Sora said already forgiving the prince. Michael and Howie come up.

"You guys are in the finals too! I'm Howie and this is my best friend Michael!" Howie said.

"Hey guys!" Michael said.

"Good to see best friends having a friendly battle," Joey said.

"Thanks," Michael said.

"I had a feeling you'd make it this far," Edgar said walking up.

"Same here, Edgar," Sora said.

"You two know each other?" Howie asked.

"Sora and I met him while he was training for the Pokémon League," Kairi said. "He and Sora battled and Sora won."

"That he did," Edgar said. "I was very impressed with his skills when he had beaten my Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z." He adjusted his glasses.

"I don't doubt it," Prince Wes said.

"Look what we have here," a new feminine voice said getting the other finalist's attention. It was Miranda who walked up to them. "The rest of the finalists, except for that Louise girl."

"You mean me!" Louise called walking up to the group. "And all of you are gonna lose!"

All eight finalists looked among themselves while they all vowed to give it everything they had. A no holding back in the battles to come. Once the hour was up, the finalists all learned who will be battling who. Sora will be battling Joey and it's going to be the last battle. Edgar will be battling Miranda and it's going to be first. Prince Wes will be battling Michael. And Louise will be battling Howie.

Sora turns to Joey and smiles.

"May the best trainer win," Sora said.

"I plan on it," Joey said.

With Sora's opponent confirmed, He made a switch on his team once again. He has exchanged Incineroar, Primarina, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Ninetales for Butterfree, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Kingler, and Hakamo-o.

The very next day, Edgar had besten Miranda and he had already lost two Pokémon. Prince Wes has beaten Michael and Louise had taken out Howie. It was down to Sora and Joey.

 **"And the battle between Louise and Howie has concluded! Louise will be moving on to the championships!"** The announcer announced. " **Now it's what we have been waiting for! It's Joey from Vermilion City versus Sora from Pallet Town! Only one of these two will be moving on! So thses two will have to give it everything they have!"**

Sora had entered the stadium along with Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Kairi held Togepi in her arms tightly. Joey entered the stadium as well. The referee raises his flags.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and come out battling! Begin!" The referee instructed. Joey has chosen his first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Marowak!" Joey shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out his Marowak! The bone keeper Pokémon twirls its bone upon entry. Sora knew which one to use.

"Go for it, Kingler!" Sora said letting out his Kingler. The crab Pokémon clamps his pincers upon entry.

 **"Joey is starting things up with Marowak and Sora will be starting with Kingler!"** The announcer announced. **"And Sora has the advantage in Type! How will Joey manage against this?"**

"Marowak! Start up with Bone Rush!" Joey ordered. Marowak's bone glows light blue and grows longer. Marowak runs towards Kingler to land a hit.

"Kingler! Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Kingler's pincers glows metallic and used his large pincer blocks the bone and hits Marowak with his smaller pincer. "Now use Crab Hammer!" Kingler swings his large pincer and lands a powerful hit on Marowak.

 **"Kingler lands a devastating blow on Marowak with a mean Crab Hammer!"** The announcer announced. Marowak stands back up. **"But it dosen't look like Joey's Marowak is gonna give up that easily!"**

"Marowak! Iron Head!" Joey ordered. Marowak charges towards Kingler with its head metallic and charges towards Kingler.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Kingler fires Bubble Beam and Marowak gets hit by the barrage of bubbles.

 **"Uh-oh! It doesn't look good for Marowak! This Ground Type has its foot in the mud with that move!"** The announcer announced.

"Now finish it with Crab Hammer!" Sora ordered. Kingler swings at Marowak with another Crab Hammer attack. The force of Kingler's giant pincer sends Marowak straight down and knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Marowak is unable to battle! Kingler wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's one down and five to go!** **"** The announcer announced. **"Joey needs to get his act together if he wanna win this!"** Joey calls back Marowak and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Okay, Electabuzz! Go!" Joey threw it letting out his Electabuzz. Electabuzz lets out a cry upon entry.

 **"Joey has sent out his Electabuzz! Joey has the advantage in Type now since Water Type Pokémon are weaked against Electric Type attacks!"** The announcer announced as Sora smirked. Sora calls Kingler back. **"Wait a minute! Sora is switching Pokémon! Which one will he be sending out?"** Joey growls in frustration.

"Go! Sandslash!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out his Sandslash.

 **"Sora will be sending out his Sandslash!"** The announcer announced. **"Sora had regained the advantage! This kid really did his homework!"**

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Joey said in disbelief. "Aw, who cares, anyway! Not gonna stop me! Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz's fist emits electricity and threw a punch at Sandslash. Sora just shook his head.

 **"Joey has his Electabuzz use a Thunder Punch and it doesn't effect his Sandslash!"** The announcer announced. **"That's a mistake that's gonna cost him!"**

"Dude! You should know Electric Type attacks don't work on Ground Type Pokémon, right?" Sora asked his opponent.

"Uh..." Joey uttered realizing the mistake he made.

"Anyone would have told you that," Sora said. "Sandslash! Crush Claw!" Sandslash swung at Electabuzz with his claws at full force. "Now Dig!" Sandslash dug underground.

 **"** **Electabuzz is really on edge now! Sandslash will be popping out at any moment! What will Sandslash do?"** The announcer asked. Sandslash jumps out of the ground and hits the electric Pokémon in the gut and sent flying in the air. Electabuzz is knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Sandslash wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's two Sora has knocked out!"** The announcer announced. Joey was really getting pissed off. Kairi was really happy for her boyfriend for this one. **"This is really a good day for this kid!"**

"Not for long! Go! Hitmonchan!" Joey shouted throwing his Pokéball letting out his Hitmonchan.

 **"And Joey's third Pokémon is his Hitmonchan! Will this punching Pokémon make up for his mistakes** **?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Sandslash and took out his Safari Ball.

"Let's go Hakamo-o!" Sora shouted letting out his Hakamo-o.

 **"And Sora sends out his Hakamo-o! Both trainers are using Fighting Types!"** The announcer announced. **"Wonder how this will end!"**

"Hitmonchan! Mach Punch!" Joey ordered. Hitmonchan ran fast and delivered a lightning fast punch on Hakamo-o before he had some reaction time.

"Hakamo-o! Dragon Claw!" Sora called out. Hakamo-o's claws glows and moves in to swipe at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan! Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan delivered a powerful uppercut on Hakamo-o. "Now use Close Combat!" Hitmonchan then starts to pummel Hakamo-o like a punching bag.

 **"Hitmonchan is doing a real number on Hakamo-o now!"** The announcer announced. **"It looks like Joey is starting to have himself a comeback!"** Hakamo-o endured the hits and then Hitmonchan ceased the attacks as Hakamo-o started to evolve. **"Hold on! Hakamo-o is evolving!"**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua watched the evolution underway. The same for the Alolan nine, the twins, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak. Hakamo-o was now a Kommo-o. Kommo-o lets out a loud roar.

"Kommo-o," Sora said to himself.

 **"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Sora's Hakamo-o has evolved into a Kommo-o!"** The announcer announced. **"Another evolution on Sora's behalf!"** Joey wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Evolved or not! That thing is gonna lose! Hitmonchan! Sky Uppercut!" Joey shouted as Hitmonchan charges in to hit Kommo-o with another Sky Uppercut.

 **"Hitmonchan is heading in for another Sky Uppercut! Can Sora do anything to counter that?** **"** The announcer announced.

"Kommo-o! Clanging Scales!" Sora called out. Kommo-o folds his arms then unfolds them as he lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards the punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan gets hit by the attack. Joey had enough.

"Okay, I played by the rules so far!" Joey said taking out another Pokéball and throwing it. "Scizor! Go!" Joey threw his Pokéball letting out his second Pokémon.

 **"Hold on! Joey now has two Pokémon on the battlefield!"** The announcer announced.

"Stop the battle! Joey is disqualified! The victory goes to Sora!" The referee announced.

"What?!" Joey growled with disgust!

"You have sent out two Pokémon on the battlefield in a single Pokémon battle! And that is against the rules!" The referee said. "So you are hereby banned from the Indigo Plateau!"

Joey growls in anger, "I played by the rules so far! And I'm letting you stop me from getting to the top! Rules or no rules!" Hitmonchan and Scizor were about to gang up on Kommo-o only for the dragon Pokémon to use Clanging Scales stopping them good.

"Now use Sky Uppercut on the both of them!" Sora called out. Kommo-o performs a Sky Uppercut and sends the two Pokémon into the air and lands on Joey.

After a few minutes, Joey was escorted out of the Indigo Plateau. Sora couldn't believe that he won by disqualification. But at least he made it.

 **"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen! And since the battle is officially over, the four remaining finalists will be notified of their next match within one hour!"** The announcer announced.

One hour later, Sora, Edgar, Prince Wes, and Louise waited eagerly to see who will be battling who. And the selection was made. Sora is gonna battle Prince Wes and Edgar was battling Louise. With most of the competition already eliminated, these four trainers will be giving everything they have. Will Sora emerge on top or will he go through a crushing defeat? Just wait and find out.


	80. Indigo Plateau Final Round

**Episode** **80: Indigo Plateau Final Round**

The final four battles of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League was only a day away and Sora had a little trouble sleeping. Kairi came in and noticed he was still awake.

"Sora, why are you still awake?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," Sora answered.

Kairi walked over to Sora and sat on the bed he was on.

"You're not nervous again are you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I am," Sora admitted. She places her hand on his hand.

"Just do your best, Sora," Kairi said. "And you'll do fine."

Sora chuckled, "Where have I heard that before."

"And there's the Sora I know and love," Kairi said. She kissed him on the lips. "Better?"

"Always," Sora answered. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kairi said. "Get some sleep and rest up."

"I will," Sora said. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Kairi said.

Sora drifted off to sleep feeling better no longer feeling nervous. The very next day, Edgar had eliminated Louise and he will be moving on with the final round. The battle between Sora and Prince Wes was about to begin. Before the battle began, he switched Butterfree, Pidgeot, Kingler, Kommo-o and Sandslash with Decidueye, Arcanine, Muk, Toucannon, and Beedrill.

Up in the stands, Team Rocket were selling some food to the spectators.

"Hot dogs! Popcorn! Hamburgers! Get them while their hot!" Jessie cheerfully called out.

"Ice Cream! Get it while it's cold!" James cheerfully called out.

"Have some nice Soda pop! Wash it all down with some ice cold soda pop!" Meowth cheerfully called out.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The second battle of the finals is about to go underway!"** The announcer announced. **"The battle with royal majesty Prince Wesleyan Phillip de Orre from the Kingdom of Orre and Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Whomever wins this will move on to the final battle!"** Sora and Prince Wes enters the stadium. Sora and Pikachu are accompanied by Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

The Alolan nine, the twins, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak are in the stands watching the battle about to begin.

"You think Sora will win this?" Kiawe asked.

"I think so," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Me too," Acerola said.

"This battle will decide if he's ready for the final round," Illima said.

Sophocles, Lana, Hapu, and Lillie all agreed. Delia couldn't be any prouder of her son and impressed with how far Sora had went. She only wished that her husband was alive to see this. Kairi's grandmother remembered watching his Gym battle against Hayner and the other battles Sora had during the tournament. Tai, Takato, Takuya, and their friends were in the stands watching the battle about to begin.

"Sora! Give me everything you have! Just like you did with my fiance!" Prince Wes said.

"You too, Wes!" Sora called out.

The referee raises his flags and instructed, "Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin!" Prince Wes chooses his first Pokéball and threw it.

"Come to my aide, Butterfree!" Prince Wes said throwing his Pokéball. It lets out his Butterfree. Sora made his choice.

"Go for it, Beedrill!!" Sora said as he took out his Pokéball and threw it. Beedrill buzzes upon entry.

 **"Prince Wesleyan has chosen Butterfree and Sora has chosen Beedrill as his first Pokémon! Sora's Beedrill looks like it's ready to sting if the prince isn't careful!"** The announcer announced.

"Butterfree! Energy Ball!" Prince Wes ordered. Butterfree formed a ball of energy and fired to Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Beedrill moved to the right before the attack could hit. "Now use Pin Missle!" Beedrill fired Beedrill's stingers glow white and shoot multiple small, white needles at Butterfree. The prince was very impressed. "Now move in with Poison Jab!" Beedrill flew towards Butterfree to deliver a venomous jab.

"Butterfree! Dodge it!" Prince Wes called out. Butterfree avoids Beedrill's Poison Jab. "I have to hand it to you, Sora. You did a good job raising your Beedrill. But it's going to take more than those attacks to take down my Butterfree. Now use Air Slash!" Butterfree's wings glows fires Air Slash towards Beedrill.

 **"Butterfree has sent out Air Slash! Beedrill is in trouble now!"** The announcer announced.

"Beedrill! Dodge and use Fell Stinger!" Sora called out. Beedrill avoids Air Slash and flies towards the butterfly Pokémon. Beedrill's stingers glows light blue and uses them to deliver the finishing blow on Butterfree and causes heavy damage. Butterfree falls to the ground. The referee raises the green flag.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Beedrill wins!" The referee announced.

 **"What a miracle on Sora's part! His Beedrill has finished off its opponent with no problem and increased its own power!"** The announcer announced. Prince Wes calls back his Butterfree.

"Very impressive!" Prince Wes said smiling. He pulls out another Pokéball. "But this one will rock you!" He threw his Pokéball. "Golem! Come to my aide!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Golem.

 **"Prince Wesleyan's second Pokémon is a Golem!"** The announcer announced. **"Is Sora make the switch or will he be sticking with his Beedrill?"**

"Come back, Beedrill!" He calls back his Beedrill. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Decidueye!" Sora threw it letting out Decidueye.

 **"Sora has chosen Decidueye! A smart move on his part!"** The announcer announced.

"So, using a Grass Type Pokémon against my Golem is clever," the prince said. "Let's see how well you accomplish. Golem! Use Rock Blast!" Three rocks above Golem's head glow bright orange and its forehead glows silver. It then fires multiple silver rocks from its forehead at Decidueye. More rocks are thrown. The rocks come flying at Decidueye.

"Hurry Decidueye! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Decidueye flew out of the way before the rocks could hit.

 **"That was a close call! Rock Blast has missed!"** The announcer announced. **"But how will Sora respond?"**

"Use Razor Leaf now!" Sora ordered. Decidueye threw Razor Leaf right at the megaton Pokémon. Due to Golem's size and speed, Golem couldn't dodge, so it got hot. "Now use Leaf Blade!" Decidueye moves in to hit Golem with Leaf Blade.

 **"Decidueye is running towards Golem like a samurai ready to strike at Golem! And this Rock Type is stuck between a rock and a hard place since it can't dodge the attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Don't need to," the prince said. "Golem! Grab that Leaf Blade!" Golem holds out its hand and grabs Leaf Blade.

 **"Incredible! Golem has stopped that Leaf Blade clean just by grabbing it!"** The announcer announced as Decidueye struggles to deliver Leaf Blade to the rocky Pokémon. **"And these two are locked. It dosen't look like they're backing down!"**

"Golem! Fire Punch!" Prince Wes ordered. Golem's fist emits fire and threw the punch right on Decidueye's left eye.

 **"Ooh! Golem had to deliver a burning black eye on Decidueye! But I doubt Sora will take that laying down!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Got that right! Decidueye! But just to play it safe! Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Sora ordered. Decidueye fired an arrow and it strikes Golem in a small exlposion.

 **"Sora really isn't taking any chances here! He placed Spirit Shackle to keep the prince from changing Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Combine Razor Leaf with Ominous Wind!" Sora called out. Decidueye used both attacks at once. It picks up Golem with the power it's packing.

 **"Sora has his Decidueye use both Razor Leaf and Ominous to overwhelm Golem!"** The announcer announced. Prince Wes had seen this one before. He remembered seeing it when Sora battled Princess Angela.

"Now fly into the twister!" Sora called out. Decidueye flew inside the twister and that caught Prince Wes by surprise.

"What is he trying to do?!" Prince Wes exclaimed.

Kairi was confused by that move. Riku, Naminé, Terra, and Aqua were just as confused. Ventus was unphased.

 **"I don't believe what I am seeing, ladies and gentlemen! Decidueye had just flown inside its own combination! What is he up to?!"** The announcer asked. Golem flies in the tornado taking hits from both attacks.

"Leaf Blade!" Sora called out. Decidueye formed the green blade on his wings and flew towards Golem. Decidueye strikes Golem and flew out of the tornado. When it subsided, Golem falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Golem is unable to battle! Decidueye wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora has taken down two of Prince Wesleyan's Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. **"Things are really heating up for Sora now!"**

"Then let's turn up the heat!" The prince said taking out another Pokéball after calling back his Golem. "Rapidash! Come to my aide!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Rapidash. His Rapidash whinnies upon entry.

 **"Prince Wesleyan has unleashed his Rapidash! That puts Sora in a hot place since Decidueye is a Grass Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Decidueye and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Okay, Muk! It's your turn!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Muk.

"Muk, Muk."

The prince winced at the sight of the sludge Pokémon in front of him. He was surprised to see that he has a Pokémon like a Muk.

 **"Sora has chosen his Muk! That has to be an interesting choice on his part!"** The announcer announced.

"Sora would have been better off with using one of his Water Types against that Rapidash. Or maybe Aerodactyl, Lycanroc, or any one of his Ground Types," Riku pointed out.

"You're right about that, Riku," Terra agreed. "But Sora has to do it his way."

"Rapidash! Use Flame Charge!" Prince Wes ordered. Rapidash charges towards Muk at burning speed covered in fire.

"Muk! Dodge and fire Sludge Bomb!" Sora called out. "Aim at the ground!" Muk fired a huge ball of purple sludge at the ground in front of the equine Pokémon and it slips. "Now fire Mud Bomb!" Muk opens his mouth and fires a glob of mud from his mouth at Rapidash. The fire horse Pokémon gets covered in mud.

 **"Rapidash has really gotten in the muck with Muk as it slips on its Sludge Bomb and then gets hit by Muk's Mud Bomb!"** The announcer announced.

"That won't stop me! Rapidash! Use Fire Spin!" Prince Wes ordered. Rapidash fires a fire tornado and it traps Muk inside.

 **"It looks like Prince Wesleyan isn't taking chances either!"** The announcer announced. **"He trapped Muk in with Fire Spin just so Sora wouldn't switch Pokémon!"**

"Now use High Horsepower!" Prince Wes ordered. Rapidash stands on its hind legs as its body becomes surrounded in an orange aura. It then charges at the sludge Pokémon to land a devastating blow.

 **"Now Rapidash is charging in with High Horsepower! Now it's Muk that's in the muck!"** The announcer announced with a pun.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Sora said smiling. "Muk! Dodge it!" Muk dodges just by jumping before Rapidash could land a hit. "Now use Sludge Wave!" Muk fires a huge wave of sludge at the horse Pokémon and gets covered in sludge. "Now finish it with Mud Bomb!" Muk fires Mud Bomb and it takes out Rapidash. The referee raises the green flag.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Muk wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes three Sora has taken down!"** The announcer announced. **"There will be a fifteen minute break for both trainers to rest up!"** With that said, Sora calls back his Muk while Prince Wes had called back Rapidash.

"You're better than I thought, Sora," Prince Wes said. "But you will not be in the lead for long."

Inside the locker room, Sora was wiping off some sweat.

"Better than when Joey tried to get me by ganging up on me," Sora commented.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"But I have a feeling he's leading you on," Riku pointed out. Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all looked at him. "Just saying."

"Vee."

"Well, whatever it is, it won't work, because Sora is gonna win!" Ventus said.

"Ven is right," Kairi agreed. "Sora is going to win after coming this far."

"Yeah. Prince Wes is good. But not good enough against me," Sora said. "But Riku is right too. Just gotta watch my step out there."

"That's using your head, Sora," Terra said.

"Just come out swinging," Naminé added.

"And the championship is good as yours," Aqua said.

With that said, Sora couldn't forget he had Kairi and the Alolan nine to back him up. Up at the stands the Alolan nine sat feeling proud of Sora's accomplishments during the battle. But Illima wasn't so sure.

"I have a suspicion that the prince may be leading Sora into something," Illima said. "Why else have half his team taken out?"

The rest of the Alolan nine and the twins all looked at him.

"You mean the prince is losing his other Pokémon on purpose just for the sixth one?" Sophocles asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't," Illima said.

"Illima might be right," Hapu said. "That prince is really something down there."

"What could it be that he couldn't wait to use on Sora?" Mallow asked.

"I don't know," Illima admitted. "But I think we should have to wait and see."

"Like we have a choice," Lana said.

Once the fifteen minutes were up, both trainers returned to their positions.

 **"Welcome back to the second half of the battle!"** The announcer announced. **"And to those who are just joining us on TV, Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is leading at six to three! How will Prince Wesleyan make a comeback after three losses?"** He took out a Great Ball and threw it.

"Gyarados! Go!" Prince Wes said. The Great Ball opens and lets out a Gyarados. His Gyarados lets out a loud roar upon entry.

 **"Prince Wesleyan has chosen Gyarados as his fourth Pokémon! Which Pokémon will Sora be sending out against his Gyarados?"** The announcer asked. Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"Your turn, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said giving a thumbs up. Pikachu runs to the battlefield.

 **"And Sora has sent out his Pikachu against Gyarados! Another smart decision on his part!"** The announcer announced as Prince Wes smirked.

"I knew you'd send out Pikachu to deal with my Gyarados," Prince Wes said. "This won't be a walk in the park." The referee raises his flags.

"Resume the battle!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and threw it at Gyarados. Prince Wes smirked some more.

"Hurricane!" Prince Wes ordered as Gyarados releases a strong gust of wind from its mouth cancelling out Electro Ball before the attack could hit.

 **"Gyarados has blocked out Electro Ball with Hurricane! What other tricks could the prince has up his sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

"You will see," the prince said. "Gyarados! Rain Dance!" Gyarados roars as it forms a rain cloud and it began to rain.

 **"Gyarados has used Rain Dance! Could he trying to throw Sora off guard with the weather?"** The announcer asked.

"Won't work! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Pikachu ran across the battlefield and charged into Gyarados. "Now smack it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped up and ran onto Gyarados's back. When he reached Gyarados's head, Pikachu smacked the atrocious Pokémon on the side of the head. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Gyarados! Hurricane!" Prince Wes ordered. Gyarados created a tornado from the cloud and it trapped Pikachu inside.

"Pikachu!" Sora and Kairi shouted at once.

 **"Astounding! By using Rain Dance and Hurricane Gyarados has trapped Pikachu inside a tornado! How will Sora get himself out of this one?!"** The announcer asked. Sora looked at the twister and got an idea.

"Pikachu! Can you hear me in there?!" Sora called out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu answered through the tornado.

"Good! Use Thunderbolt on the tornado!" Sora called out. Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were caught off guard with that. The prince shared their confusion.

"What is he trying to do?" Prince Wes asked.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the tornado and it created electric currents. With that successful, Sora had to the next phase of his plan to work.

 **"Pikachu is using Thunderbolt right on the tornado!"** The announcer announced. **"And it has electric currents running through it! What is he trying to do?!"**

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack on the electric currents!" Sora called out as Pikachu ran across them.

"Of course! I see what he's doing!" Professor Oak said. That caught the attention of The Alolan nine, Delia, and Kairi's grandmother.

"What?" Kiawe asked.

"What is Sora trying to do?" Lillie asked.

"Sora knew very much that water can conduct electricity," Professor Oak said. "So he's using the moisture of the combined Hurricane and Rain Dance to his advantage and judging by how much moisture is in there, there seems to be enough!" Professor Oak laughed. "I doubt even Gary would have thought of that!"

"I would think no less of my granddaughter's boyfriend," Kairi's grandmother said.

"My Sora got that cleverness from his father," Delia beamed. "He would be so proud!"

"Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt right in that rain cloud!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right into the rain cloud. The cloud turned darker as it let out a huge bolt of yellow lightning and it strikes the battlefield. Pikachu ducks down with his tail sticking up.

 **"Sora has created a lightning storm and Pikachu is using its tail as a lightning rod!"** The announcer announced.

Ventus started to beam as he stared at his cousin's partner as lightning struck Pikachu.

"So epic!" Ventus beamed.

With that lightning increasing Pikachu's power, Sora knew which move to finish off Gyarados with.

"Okay Pikachu! Electro Ball! And make it a big one!" Sora called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity, but it got larger and larger in each passing second until it reached its limit.

 **"I am not believing what I am seeing! Pikachu is creating a ball of electricity and he plans on letting it go!"** The announcer announced. Prince Wes looked worried now as he knew what was coming. And Gyarados's Hurricane might not be able to stop it since it used up most of its energy. **"Could it be all over for Gyarados?!"**

"Ready! Aim! And SHOOT!" Sora called out. "Pikachu threw the oversized Electro Ball and went towards Gyarados. When the attack hits, Gyarados lets out a loud painful roar as electricity ran through its body. Gyarados falls to the ground in a daze and overwhelmed by the electric power unleashed. The weather returned to normal. The referee raises the green flag.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"So much for Prince Wesleyan's comeback! Sora had taken out four of the prince's Pokémon while Sora hadn't lost one!"** The announcer announced. The prince calls back his Gyarados.

"Not too bad, Sora!" Prince Wes said. "Not many would have did what you did! Taking advantage of the weather's moisture like that was genius!" Sora smiled at the complement. "But it isn't over yet!" He grabs another Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeot! Go!" He threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Pidgeot. Sora knew Pikachu had an edge against Pidgeot, he saw how exhausted Pikachu was against Gyarados. He decided to make a switch.

"Come back, Pikachu!" Sora called to his partner. Pikachu ran back to Sora's side as he pulled out a Safari Ball and threw it. "Go, Arcanine!" The Safari Ball opens as Arcanine lets out a mighty cry entering the battle.

 **"Sora has switched with Arcanine! He might have stuck with Pikachu since Pikachu had the advantage!"** The announcer announced.

"Arcanine! Use Flame Charge!" Sora called out. Arcanine charges at the bird Pokémon surrounded by fire.

"Pidgeot! You use Fly!" Prince Wes ordered as Pidgeot flew in the air and Arcanine misses the bird Pokémon. Pidgeot then comes diving back down and delivers a powerful hit. "Now use Gust!" Pidgeot flapped its wings creating a powerful cyclone sending Arcanine flying. "Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot flips backwards and zooms towards Arcanine delivering a pretty mean hit. Arcanine falls to the ground totally beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And the prince has finally taken down one of Sora's Pokémon! He might be making a comeback!"** The announcer announced.

"Not for long," Sora said as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Beedrill! Go!" As Sora lets out his Bedrill, the bee Pokémon buzzes upon reentry.

 **"Sora sends Beedrill back out!"** The announcer announced. **"But Sora has put himself in a real pickle sending out a Bug Type against a Flying Type! What is he planning?"**

"Beedrill! Poison Jab!" Sora called out. Beedrill lunged his stingers forward to land a terrifying sting.

"Pidgeot! Gust!" Prince Wes ordered. Pidgeot flaps its wings and sends Bedrill flying and hits the wall. The referee raises the red flag.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Looks like the prince is making a comeback after all! He has taken out two of Sora's Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls Beedrill back and pulls out another Pokéball. **"Which Pokémon will he send out next?"** Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Okay Muk! Back to action!" Sora said as the Pokéball opens and lets out his Muk.

 **"And Sora has sent Muk back out to play! Will Sora put a stop to the prince's comeback or will Muk fall victim to Pidgeot's onslaught?"** The announcer asked.

"Muk! Use Sludge Bomb!" Sora ordered. Muk fired Sludge Bomb out to the bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeot! Fly!" Prince Wes ordered as Pidgeot flew up into the air once again.

 **"Pidgeot has flown up into the air to avoid Muk's Sludge Bomb! It looks like the tables will turn on Muk!"** The announcer announced.

Pidgeot dives towards Muk and lands a direct hit onto the sludge Pokémon. The prince smirked as he saw the look on Sora's face.

"Now Pidgeot! Gust! Maximum power!" Prince Wes ordered. Pidgeot flies around and creates a large twister and Muk goes flying. Once Muk was in the air, it was his chance to finish Muk off. "Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot flipped backwards and darted another direct hit. Muk falls to the ground knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Muk is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes three down and three to go!"** The announcer announced as Sora calls back Muk. He pulls out another Safari Ball. **"Which one will it be now?"**

"Toucannon Go!" Sora said throwing his Safari Ball. The ball opens and lets out Toucannon.

 **"And now Sora has unleashed Toucannon! Both trainers have pretty strong bird Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora noticed how exhausted Pidgeot was getting after knocking out three of his Pokémon. That gave Sora an idea.

"Toucannon! Flame Charge!" Sora ordered. Toucannon flew at a fiery speed towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Air Slash!" Prince Wes ordered. Pidgeot formed a light blue orb and fired as Air Slash took a bladed crescent form.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Toucannon had did a vertical flip while Flame Charge was still in use. Toucannon successfully landed a hit. "Now use Beak Blast!" Toucannon started to build up heat in his beak. The prince knew how bad a blow that would be if that struck. He had to do something about it.

"Pidgeot! Aerial Ace!" Prince Wes ordered. Pidgeot flips into the air and heads towards the toucan Pokémon, hoping to finish him off. Once Pidgeot got into striking range, Toucannon swung his heated beak with full force and struck Pidgeot hard. Pidgeot falls to the ground. Pidgeot struggles to get back up only for Sora to perform one more attack.

"Toucannon! Boomburst!" Sora ordered. Toucannon fired Boomburst from his beak sending Pidgeot into a wall. The referee raises the green flag.

"Pidgeot! Is unable to battle! Toucannon wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora remains in the lead as Prince Wesleyan now has one Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. And that was Wes's moment of truth. He grinned as he called back his Pidgeot and pulled out another Pokéball.

"The moment that we have been waiting for," Prince Wes said. He threw it. "Let's go, Charizard!" Prince Wes's Pokéball opens as it lets out his Charizard, but it wore an Mega Stone around its neck like a necklace. The wavy stripe at the center was the same coloring as Charizard's flame. Sora winced at the stone.

"He's got a Mega Stone too?!" Sora exclaimed.

 **"And Prince Wesleyan's final Pokémon is his Charizard!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Sora take out this last Pokémon or will the prince be moving on to the final battle?"**

"Charizard, the battle is almost lost; but for you: the battle is just beginning," Prince Wes said in his thoughts. He held the smaller stone and the two stones began glowing and Charizard began transforming. With the transformation completed, Charizard's new form has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter, but its torso is thinner and longer. It features longer digitigrade feet. Its hands are less developed, with extremely shortened fingers that are no longer separated each from the others. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger, lose the wing finger passing through their membrane and end up with ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large spike at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame.

 **"Prince Wesleyan's Charizard has Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard Y!"** The announcer announced.

"Mega Charizard Y?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"That means this Mega Charizard is much stronger than regular Charizard," Sora pointed out. "But no matter the challenge, we can overcome this! Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Sora said. "Let's do this! Toucannon! Beak Blast!" Toucannon's beak started to heat up once again.

 **"Toucannon is once again building up heat inside of its beak! He must be doing what he did with Pidgeot!"** The announcer announced.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Prince Wes said. "Use Heat Wave!" Mega Charizard Y lifts its head into the air and spreads its wings and then it brings its head down and flaps its wings, creating an orange gust of heat that is sent towards Toucannon.

 **"Mega Charizard Y has sent out Heat Wave to deal with Toucannon! And it's looking like a barbeque down there!"** The announcer announced. Toucannon lays on the ground knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Toucannon is unable to battle! Mega Charizard Y wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's four Pokémon the prince had eliminated!"** The announcer announced. **"What will Sora do against that behemoth?!"** Sora calls back Toucannon and pulls out Decidueye's Pokéball.

"Okay Decidueye! Back to action!" Sora said throwing Decidueye's Pokéball. Decidueye enters the battle.

 **"And Sora had sent Decidueye back out! And Sora has a Type disadvantage on his hands!"** The announcer announced.

"Decidueye! Ominous Wind!" Sora called out. Decidueye flapped his wings and blew Ominous Wind towards Mega Charizard Y. The Mega evolved Pokémon blocked the attack with its wings.

"Use Fire Blast!" Prince Wes ordered. Mega Charizard Y shot out Fire Blast and it heads towards Decidueye.

"Spirit Shackle!" Sora called out. Decidueye fired Spirit Shackle and it strikes Mega Charizard Y and Fire Blast hits Decidueye, and then falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Decidueye is unable to battle! Mega Charizard Y wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And now both trainers have one Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. Sora looked at Pikachu and both nodded. Pikachu runs onto the battlefield. **"And now that Pikachu is on the battlefield, the final round is about to begin!"**

Sora knew it wasn't gonna be easy since this is the first time he had battled against a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. But he knew very well Decidueye's Spirit Shackle he Decidueye fire did some heavy damage on it before being taken out. Riku couldn't understand why he didn't tell Decidueye to dodge, but he figured Sora has something planned. He had to give it everything he had. Everything rested on his win to advance to the final round.

The Alolan nine were at the edge of the seats as they all knew this is the first time Sora is gonna deal with Mega Evolution.

"So that's it," Illima said. "I figured this was what the prince was leading him to."

"You were right all along," Acerola said.

"Just hope Sora is ready for this," Lana said.

"We all do," Kiawe said.

They all had to watch the final round of the battle begin. Sora had to give it everything he has. They all watched him in his Gym battles since Celadon City and they all know he will win this. They all had faith in him.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu formed a ball of electricity and sent it towards Mega Charizard Y.

"Mega Charizard Y! Fire Blast!" Prince Wes ordered. Mega Charizard Y fired its Fire Blast and cancels out Electro Ball and heads to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it! Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran across the battlefield and manages to avoid Fire Blast. Pikachu landed a hit in Mega Charizard Y in the gut. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung at Mega Charizard Y with his tail and smacked it at its left cheek.

"Slash!" Prince Wes ordered. Mega Charizard Y swipes its claws to land a hit.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumps as Mega Charizard Y swipes and swipes and the attacks misses as Pikachu dodges out of the way. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocks Mega Charizard Y dealing heavy damage.

"Heat Wave!" Prince Wes ordered. Mega Charizard Y sends out Heat Wave to Pikachu. Pikachu used his tail as a spring and jumped out of the way before Heat Wave could hit.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to Mega Charizard Y. The attack does hit. "Great! Electro Ball again!" Pikachu forms another ball of electricity and threw it to hit the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Mega Charizard Y! Heat Wave!" Prince Wes called out. Mega Charizard Y sends out Heat Wave. Both attacks collided with each other. It cteated a black smoke covering the stadium.

 **"Sparks are really flying here! These two are throwing everything at each other! Not one of is backing away!"** The announcer announced. **"If I didn't know better, I could have sworn they're enjoying this battle!"**

Kairi knew the announcer was right because she could tell how much Sora was having fun with this battle. The same can be said for the prince. He was having fun with Sora. Both trainers knew only one of them was gonna go on.

"Pikachu! Jump onto Mega Charizard Y's back!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped on and it tries to get the yellow mouse Pokémon off.

"Get Pikachu off your back!" Prince Wes called out.

 **"Now Pikachu is riding on Mega Charizard Y like it was a bronco! Ride 'em Pikachu!"** The announcer announced.

"Yippe ki yay! Way to go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu shocked Mega Charizard Y with full power. Pikachu got off just after Mega Charizard Y fell to the ground. Mega Charizard Y reverted back to normal as the referee raises the green flag.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins!" The referee announced. The crowd starts roaring.

 **"And there you have it! Sora Ketchum is now moving on to the Final Battle!"** The announcer announced. Prince Wes and Sora walk up to each other giving each other a handshake. **"And the two trainers shake hands!"**

"Congratulations, Sora. You're even better than I imagined," Prince Wes said. "I truly enjoyed our battle."

"Thanks Wes," Sora said. "I did too!"

"I wish you luck against Edgar," Prince Wes said. "And I will be rooting for you."

 **"Now with two trainers left, the final battle of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League will commence within three hours!"** The announcer announced. **"Both trainers will have to rest their Pokémon until then."**

Edgar was watching the battle closely and he grinned.

"I knew we'd face each other in the final battle," Edgar said to himself. "I just hope you do well like you did like in our last battle."

Sora checked his Pokémon in the Pokémon Center and tried to decide what Pokémon to use against Edgar. Once they were healed, Sora decided to go with Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

Sora had stepped out of the Pokémon Center and sees Edgar standing there waiting for him. Edgar grinned and walked up to Sora.

"Well, Sora. It comes down to this," Edgar said.

"It does," Sora agreed. "Just before we battle out there; I just want to say may the best Pokémon trainer win." Edgar smiled.

"My thoughts exactly," Edgar said. "I will show you more of my power as long as you show me more of yours."

"And that's a deal," Sora said sealing the deal with a handshake. They parted ways knowing they're going to see each other on the battlefield.

The time had come for the final battle. The crowd was roaring with anticipation. Sora looked over to Pikachu as he, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua walked into the stadium and Edgar doing the same.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The concluding battle of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League is about to begin!"** The announcer announced. All over the Kanto region, people were watching the battle being broadcasted on TV. At Porta Vista, Danny, Cattleya, Candy, Big Earl and the rest of the Bay of Burgers staff were watching it. Elsewhere, Duplica and her Ditto were walking by and saw Sora on the screen. Elsewhere, Tracey was in Saffron City and saw Sora on a TV screen outside a shop along with some other people. In Cerulean City, Harold was watching the battle on TV and smiled at the sight of Sora. In Pallet Town, Gary is in his living room watching the battle on TV. Over at Professor Oak's lab, Lea and Isa are watching the battle about to start as Poipole is out of the Beast Ball watching the battle with them. **"Whomever shall win this shall be the champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! Will it be Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town or Edgar from Lumiose City? Both trainers will be using all six Pokémon each and the battle will be over if all six of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle!"**

The referee raises his flags and instructed, "Trainers, choose your Pokémon and come out battling! Begin!"

Edgar took out his Pokéball and threw it, "Pikachu! Go!" Edgar's Pokéball opens and lets out his Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Edgar's Pikachu said sounding more gruff unlike Sora's Pikachu. Sora wasn't surprised to see Edgar had a Pikachu of his own. So Sora looked at his own Pikachu.

"You ready to go, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said as his Pikachu went into the battlefield.

 **"Both trainers will be using a Pikachu! I can tell you that sparks will be flying!"** The announcer announced. The two Pikachu looked at each other and Edgar's Pikachu just smirked. Kairi saw this before. She remembered when Sora had battled Ash's Pikachu. And how that ended. **"** **Now we shall see which Pikachu will come out on top!"**

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as his Pikachu jumped in the air and fired Thunderbolt right at Edgar's Pikachu. The opposing Pikachu takes the attack like it was nothing.

 **"And it's a high-flying, high-voltage Thunderbolt attack from Sora's Pikachu, but Edgar's Pikachu is taking every jolt and every volt!"** The announcer announced. Edgar's Pikachu shook it off. **"Despite the super shock, Edgar's Pikachu is still standing strong!"**

"Pikachu! You use Thunderbolt as well!" Edgar ordered. Edgar's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at back at Sora's Pikachu.

 **"Now Edgar's Pikachu's thundering Sora's Pikachu, but this Pikachu proves it can take the heat!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Sora's Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it towards Edgar's.

"Pikachu! Use Electeoweb!" Edgar ordered. Edgar's Pikachu forms an orange-yellow orb of electricity and fires it. The orb turns into a electric web. It collides with Electro Ball and causes an explosion.

 **"And here is what I meant by sparks flying! Something's gotta give!"** The announcer announced.

"Electroweb again!" Edgar ordered. Edgar's Pikachu fired the Electroweb right towards Sora's.

"Pikachu! Get out of there!" Sora called out. Sora's Pikachu tries to get away, but the Electroweb came too quick for Sora's Pikachu to get away.

 **"Sora's Pikachu now looks like a fly caught in a spiderweb as it gets caught inside of Electroweb. Edgar may have won this round!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Try to break out of the web!" Sora called out. Sora's Pikachu tries very hard to break free.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack now!" Edgar ordered as his Pikachu ran towards Sora's Pikachu and he goes flying out of the web. "Keep using Quick Attack!" Edgar's Pikachu ran across the battlefield. It turns to make another strike at Sora's Pikachu with full force.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Sora's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Edgar's Pikachu.

 **"Sora is trying a different approach!"** The announcer announced. Sora's Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and Edgar's Pikachu dodges the attacks. **"Edgar's Pikachu dodges Sora's Pikachu's Thunderbolt and keeps on coming!"**

"Pikachu! Electroweb now!" Edgar ordered. Edgar's Pikachu fires Electroweb right at Sora's Pikachu hoping to trap his Pikachu again. Sora wasn't fooled with that one.

"No you don't! Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Sora's Pikachu ran pass Electroweb just before the electrified web could hit.

"Let's match speed for speed! Quick Attack!" Edgar called out. Both Pikachu ran across the battlefield matching their speed. Both Pikachu collides with each other as they both used Thunderbolt right at the same time.

 **"Those two are really turning up the juice!"** The announcer announced. Edgar's Pikachu had started to lose its edge and Sora's Pikachu landed on top of Edgar's Pikachu. It turns out that Edgar's Pikachu had taken more damage from Sora's.

"Now finish it with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu got ready to swing at Pikachu with Iron Tail. Edgar's Pikachu didn't have enough reaction time and gets struck by Pikachu's Iron Tail before Edgar could do anything about it. The opposing Pikachu was knocked out as the referee raises the green flag.

"Edgar's Pikachu is unable to battle! Sora's Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that ends the Pokémon mirror match as Sora's Pikachu has proven to have a much more shocking impact!"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu, return!" Edgar said calling back his Pikachu. "Not too bad, Sora." He took out another Pokéball. "Now let's see how well you deal with this one. Steelix! Go!" Edgar threw his Pokéball letting out his Steelix.

 **"For his second Pokémon, Edgar has chosen Steelix, A Steel Type and a Ground Type. Edgar has made a wise move to counter his opponent's Pikachu!"** The announcer announced. **"Let's see how Sora responds."**

"You should rest up for now, Pikachu," Sora said.

 **"Sora is recalling his Pikachu for a well-deserved rest!** " The announcer announced. Sora thought of using either Charizard or Blastoise against Steelix. Sora decided to go with Blastoise just to play it safe, then have Charizard put in as backup.

"Let's go, Blastoise!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out Blastoise.

"Blastoise!"

 **"Sora has chosen Blastoise against his Steelix and taking advantage of Type weaknesses!"** The announcer announced. Edgar wasn't surprised that he had sent out a Water Type against his Steelix.

"I figured you would use a Water Type against my Steelix because of Steelix being a Ground Type," Edgar said. "Or a Fire Type, A Ground Type, or a Fighting Type because its a Steel Type. But Type alone won't save you."

 **"Even though Blastoise has the advantage in Type, Steelix doesn't look intimidated!"** The announcer announced.

"Blastoise! Water Pulse!" Sora called out as Blastoise forms a ball of water and got ready to hurl it at Steelix.

"Steelix! Dodge it with Dig!" Edgar ordered. Steelix digs underground before Water Pulse could hit the iron snake Pokémon.

 **"With lightning speed, Steelix has avoided Blastoise's Water Pulse and burrowed beneath the battlefield!"** The announcer announced. Sora knew Steelix will jump out at any moment. He had to think of something fast. **"It would seem Steelix has taken the advantage as Blastoise anxiously awaits its reappearance!"** Sora saw the hole Steelix used and got an idea."Blastoise! Fire Hydro Pump into that hole! Force that Steelix to resurface!" Sora called out. Blastoise nodded and headed to the hole to get Steelix to come out. Edgar grinned as he saw what he was trying to do.

"So using Hydro Pump to force my Steelix out of the earth, are you?" Edgar asked. "Good idea, but you have your hopes way too high. Steelix! Now!"

Just when Blastoise got close to the hole Steelix made, Steelix pops out of the ground and sends Blastoise into the air.

 **"Steelix has smashed through stunning Blastoise and sending it flying!"** The announcer announced.

"Blastoise! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered.

"Steelix! Bind!" Edgar ordered. Steelix wraps its body around Blastoise and stopping him from using Flash Cannon.

 **"Steelix is putting the squeeze on Blastoise! Blastoise is squirming, but it can't seem to use its cannons!"** The announcer announced. Sora figured if Blastoise can't use his cannons, then he'll use Aqua Jet to get out.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered. Blastoise's body became surrounded by water and goes flying out of Steelix's grip. Steelix had let go as soon as the water touched its body.

 **"And Steelix has lost its grip over Blastoise as it broke loose by escaping with Aqua Jet!"** The announcer announced.

"Steelix! Use Dig to get away from Blastoise's Aqua Jet!" Edgar called out. Steelix tries to do exactly that, but Blastoise came too fast for Steelix and got a clean hit from the large turtle Pokémon.

 **"Blastoise's Aqua Jet has stopped Steelix cold! Now Steelix's chances has really gotten wet!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay, Blastoise! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Flash Cannon right at Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon gets hit by the devastating attack and falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

With that done, Kairi and Ventus had cheered as Sora had taken down two of Edgar's Pokémon.

 **"That is the second consecutive defeat for Edgar!"** The announcer announced. Edgar chuckles.

"Using Aqua Jet to break through Steelix's Bind was truly something," Edgar said smiling. "But no matter. I still have plenty of fun tricks to use on him." Edgar laughs as he calls back Steelix. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go, Gengar!" His Pokéball opens and lets out Gengar.

 **"Edgar has chosen Gengar as his third Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Blastoise. **"Now which Pokémon will Sora send out next?"** It didn't take him long to decide which one to use. He pulls out his next Pokéball and threw it.

"It's your turn, Nidoking!" Sora said as his Pokéball lets out Nidoking. Edgar looked at his Nidoking with interest seeing his horns and spikes marked green. But, at the same time, he knew Gengar was at a Type disadvantage once again because Gengar is a Poison Type Pokémon as well.

 **"Sora has sent out his Nidoking! And judging by Type, he has the advantage!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Nidoking! Use Earth Power!" Sora ordered. Nidoking's outline flashes yellow and he slams his fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at theghost Pokémon.

 **"And Sora fires Earth Power and it looks very bad for Gengar!"** The announcer announced.

"Gengar! Jump now!" Edgar ordered. Gengar jumps out of the way before the attack could hit.

 **"Gengar springs to safety and escapes the Earth Power attack! Now that Gengar is in the sky, ground attacks are useless, and Nidoking is in trouble!"** The announcer announced.

"Confuse Ray!" Edgar ordered. Gengar's eyes glows light blue and sends out a golden ray towards Nidoking. When it hit, Nidoking became confused. Nidoking looks around. Then starts running around.

 **"That Confuse Ray is working and Nidoking is running wild!"** The announcer announced.

"Nidoking! Come back!" Sora said calling Nidoking back.

 **"Sora had no choice but to recall Nidoking and pick another Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

Sora wasn't going to call it quits yet. He had to go with his next one. He picked a Pokéball and threw it.

"Let's go Nidoqueen!" Sora said letting out Nidoqueen. Edgar was impressed as he saw the red markings on Nidoqueen, just like that Nidoking had the green markings.

 **"And Sora has switched Nidoking with a Nidoqueen!"** The announcer announced. **"Talking about a royal package!"**

"Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" Edgar ordered. Gengar formed a ball of shadow and threw it towards Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen! Dodge it and use Drill Run!" Sora ordered. Nidoqueen rotates her body and goes towards Gengar.

"Gengar! Stop that Nidoqueen with Dark Pulse!" Edgar ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse towards Nidoqueen. The attack cuts through Dark Pulse and hits its mark on Gengar.

 **"Ooh! And that's a direct hit! Nidoqueen had bulldozed through Gengar's Dark Pulse and hit its mark!"** The announcer announced. Gengar goes flying to the ground.

"Destiny Bond!" Edgar ordered. Gengar's eyes glows purple as a similar purple aura surrounds Nidoqueen. Once Gengar was down and out, Nidoqueen fell to the ground as well.

 **"Gengar had used Destiny Bond and had taken its opponent with it!** **"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags. **"Both Pokémon are down and out!"**

"Gengar and Nidoqueen are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

"Come on back, Nidoqueen," Sora said calling back his Nidoqueen. "You did great, Nidoqueen. You should rest up."

"You return too, Gengar," Edgar said calling back Gengar. "Good work. You've earned a good rest." Edgar smiled as he looked at Sora. "This battle is getting better than I expected." Edgar chuckles.

 **"Well, Sora may not have won that round, but he has taken out three of Edgar's Pokémon in a row!"** The announcer announced. **"And there will be a fifteen minute time-out for both trainers to rest up since Sora had eliminated three Pokémon."**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua stepped into the locker room. Sora wiped away some sweat.

"Man, that was something," Sora said.

"You took out three of his Pokémon and Edgar is nothing to sneeze at," Riku said. "After we saw him mop the floor with Gary."

"Edgar is really giving it everything he's got," Sora said. "And I think he's just gonna give me a whole lot more."

Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all agreed. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all remembered witnessing his skills.

"I know you can beat him again, Sora," Kairi said. She kisses Sora on the cheek for luck. Sora then gave Kairi some kisses on the lips.

"For extra luck," Sora said.

"Sora," Kairi said blushing.

Once fifteen minutes were up, Both trainers returned to their positions.

 **"And now it's time for the second half of the final round of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League, and these two young trainers are set for action!"** The announcer announced. **"Edgar has three Pokémon left to use while Sora is leading by five!"** The referee raises his flags.

"Resume the battle!" The referee instructed.

"It's now your turn, Dragonite!" Edgar said throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out his Dragonite.

 **"Edgar has chosen Dragonite as his fourth Pokémon! And judging by how it looks, Dragonite is a hard nut to crak!"** The announcer announced.

Sora had to think hard on how to win against Dragonite. He looked at that Dragonite and thought about using Charizard since he knows Dragon Claw, but he had to try something else.

"Back to action, Nidoking!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball and letting out his Nidoking.

 **"And Nidoking gets a second chance to make up by battling Dragonite! Nidoking looks rested and ready to rumble!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Nidoking! Move in with Horn Attack!" Sora called out. Nidoking charges towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonite! Ice Beam!" Edgar ordered. Dragonite fired Ice Beam right at Nidoking.

"Nidoking! Dodge and use Drill Run!" Sora called out. Nidoking avoids Ice Beam, and it was so close! Nidoking starts spinning his whole body.

 **"That was a close call for Nidoking! Sora has his Nidoking do a Drill Run to avoid Dragonite's ice cold Ice Beam!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Megahorn!" Sora ordered. Nidoking's horn glows white, as it hits Dragonite hard.

 **"And Nidoking strikes Dragonite hard with a Megahorn attack! I'd say ouch for Dragonite!** **"** The announcer announced.

"So that Drill Run was a trick," Edgar said. He smirked. "Not bad, Sora. But not good enough. Dragonite! Flamethrower!" Dragonite fires Flamethrower and does a direct hit on Dragonite.

"Drill Run again!" Sora called out. Nidoking's whole body spins around and it goes through Dragonite's Flamethrower.

 **"Nidoking is drilling through Dragonite's Flamethrower!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Horn Attack!" Sora ordered. Nidoking's strikes Dragonite hard and the dragon Pokémon falls to the ground hard.

 **"And it looks like Dragonite is down and out!"** The announcer announced. Dragonite lays on the ground in a total daze. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Nidoking wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes four Pokémon taken down! Edgar is really on the ropes now!"** The announcer announced. **"Which one will Edgar send out now?"** Edgar calls back his fallen Dragonite and he became impressed by Sora's skills. He remembered the first battle he had with him so very well.

"That was very amazing, Sora!" Edgar said to him. "Not many trainers would have taken down Dragonite, one of my strongest Pokémon down like you just did!" He pulls out another Pokéball. "Now it's going to be Electivire!" Edgar sends put his Electivire into the battle.

 **"And that is an unusual choice for Edgar since he is now sending out Electivire! Nidoking has the advantage here in Type!"** The announcer announced. Sora had saw how exhausted Nidoking was getting after dealing with Dragonite.

"Better make the switch," Sora said taking out Nidoking's Pokéball. "Come on back, Nidoking!" Sora said calling Nidoking back.

 **"Sora is changing Pokémon! Now what will he send out next?"** The announcer asked.

Sora thought for a moment, and figured Electivire had some tricks at its disposal. He figured one which one to go with.

"It's your turn now, Venusaur!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Venusaur.

"Saur!"

 **"And Sora has sent out Venusaur! And it dosen't look like Electric Type attacks won't do much damage on a Grass Type like Venusaur!"** The announcer announced.

"Electivire! Thunderbolt!" Edgar ordered. Electivire fires Thunderbolt right at Venusaur and it does little damage to Venusaur.

 **"Venusaur shakes off the shock! Sora has really thought this one through!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Venusaur fires Razor Leaf right towards the electric Pokémon. Electivire takes damage, but builds up electricity to reduce the damage.

"Now use Fire Punch!" Edgar ordered. Electivire's fist emits fire and lands a devastating hit on Venusaur. "Now finish it with Ice Punch!" Electivire's fist emits ice and lands a chilling Ice Punch on Venusaur. The grass Pokémon falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Electivire short-circuits Sora's Venusaur! Edgar has taken out two of Sora's Pokémon!** The announcer announced. **"Now Sora will have to try something to put a stop to the shocks!"**

"Return, Venusaur!" Sora said calling Venusaur back. "Good job, Venusaur."

 **"Now the heat is on for Sora!"** The announcer announced.

"Heat it is, then," Sora said taking out another Pokéball. "Move on in, Charizard!" Sora lets out Charizard.

 **"And Sora has sent out Charizard! But will Sora lose this one like he did with Venusaur and Nidoqueen? Or will he stay in the lead in this fierce battle?"** The announcer asked.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Charizard fires Flamethrower right at Electivire.

"Dodge it and use Thunder Punch!" Edgar ordered. Electivire jumps and threw a lighting fast Thunder Punch on Charizard.

 **"Electivire connects first with a devastating Thunder Punch!"** The announcer announced. **"Charizard is cooling off quick as Edgar grabs the early advantage!"**

"Hang in there, Charizard!" Sora called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Edgar ordered. Electivire sends Thunderbolt right at Charizard taking damage.

 **"Sora better come up with something fast, or I hope he likes his Charizard extra crispy!"** The announcer announced.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Charizard fires Flamethrower right at Electivire stopping his opponent from using Thunderbolt.

 **"A scorching response from Charizard who grounds Electivire with a searing counterattack!"** The announcer announced.

"That Charizard is even more impressive than I thought," Edgar said in his thoughts.

"Now move in with Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Charizard flies in the air and moves in to deliver a Dragon Claw to Electivire.

"Electivire! Thunder Punch!" Edgar ordered. Electivire threw Thunder Punch to Charizard's Dragon Claw. Both cancel each other out.

"Now use Fire Fang!" Sora called out. Charizard's fangs emits fire and delivers a burning bite on Electivire's right arm. The attack came too quick for Electivire to respond. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Charizard swipes at Electivire and the thunder bolt Pokémon falls to the ground exhausted. The referee raises the green flag.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it! Sora has taken down five out of six Pokémon of Edgar's!"** The announcer announced. **"Now Sora is one victory away from winning the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! But what does Edgar have in store for him?"** Edgar grins as he chuckles.

"Not bad, Sora! Out of all the opponents I dealt with in this competition, you are the most worthy! And for you, I have saved the best for last." Edgar calls back Electivire and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Go, Blastoise!" Edgar said throwing his Pokéball. Edgar's Blastoise enters the battle.

 **"And Edgar has sent out his Blastoise as his final Pokémon! It looks like there's something he wants to use on Sora just he did with Gary Oak!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he was saving his Blastoise for last," Sora said in his thoughts. "He's planning to use Mega Evolution on me just like he did with Gary."

Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all knew what was coming. Up in the stands, the Alolan nine, the twins, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak were amazed and proud by Sora's feats.

"How much do you wanna bet he's gonna use the same trick on him like he did Gary?" Hapu asked.

"More than a million," Kiawe said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"I do not doubt Edgar has been saving his Blastoise for last," Illima said. "Sora will not find it easy."

"Charizard! Wing it with Wing Attack!" Sora called out. Charizard charges towards Blastoise with his wings ready to strike.

"Blastoise! Dodge it!" Edgar ordered. His Blastoise moves to the right. Edgar took out the Mega Stone he was holding and held it. The two stones glows at once as Blastoise Mega Evolves into Mega Blastoise.

"I was afraid of this," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Mega Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Edgar ordered.

"Charizard! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out. Charizard flew in the air as Mega Blastoise fired its water attack to hit the flying fire Pokémon.

"Mega Blastoise! Keep firing Hydro Pump!" Edgar ordered. Mega Blastoise did keep firing Hydro Pump.

 **"Charizard dodges Hydro Pump with an impressive air force!"** The announcer announced.

"Don't let it get away! Water Pulse!" Edgar ordered as Mega Blastoise threw Water Pulse right at Charizard. This Water Pulse is much stronger than normal. Charizard fires back with Flamethrower. "Dragon Pulse!" Mega Blastoise unleashed a powerful Dragon Pulse attack and it strikes Charizard hard.

 **"OH! That Dragon Pulse has dealt heavy damage to Charizard!"** The announcer announced as Charizard is still barely standing. **"It looks like Sora's Charizard isn't ready to call it quits just yet!"**

"Flamethrower! Full Power!" Sora ordered. Charizard starts to build up power to launch at Mega Blastoise.

"Dragon Pulse!" Edgar ordered. Both Pokémon launched their attacks and collides resulting in an explosion.

 **"Both Flamethrower and Dragon Pulse hit home and both Pokémon appear to be shaken!"** The announcer announced. Both Pokémon were getting exhausted. **"This match can be over at any moment!"** Charizard falls on his back completely worn out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Mega Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora's Charizard is down and out! Both attacks drained both Pokémon, but Mega Blastoise has managed to hold on!"** The announcer announced.

Sora wasn't the only one who saw how exhausted Mega Blastoise was getting. Kairi saw how much Mega Blastoise got worn down. Sora calls Charizard back.

"I knew you were tiring Mega Blastoise when you battling," Kairi said in her thoughts. "The rest of your Pokémon will have to work as a team to take him down." Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Back to action, Blastoise!" Sora said letting Blastoise out.

 **"And Sora has sent out his Blastoise back out! I wonder how this'll go!"** The announcer announced.

"Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump from his cannons.

"Mega Blastoise! You use Hydro Pump too!" Edgar ordered. Mega Blastoise shot Hydro pump right at Blastoise and they both get hit.

 **"Both Blastoise and Mega Blastoise tags each other with bullseye blasts! But the regular Blastoise's battle with Steelix had softened the Water Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Dragon Pulse!" Edgar ordered as Mega Blastoise sends Dragon Pulse towards Blastoise and explodes on contact. Once the smoke cleared, Blastoise falls on his belly completely worn put. The referee raises the red flag.

"Blastoise is ununable to battle! Mega Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And now Sora has two Pokémon remaining! Which two will Sora send back out?"** The announcer asked.

"Back to action, Nidoking!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out Nidoking.

 **"Sora chooses Nidoking, but we'll have to wait and see if it's recovered from that brutal battle with Dragonite!"** The announcer announced.

"I know you're tired, but I really need you! Drill Run!" Sora called out as Nidoking rotates his body and charges towards Mega Blastoise.

"Mega Blastoise! Headbutt!" Edgar ordered as Mega Blastoise runs towards Nidoking lowering his head to deliver Headbutt.

"Nidoking! Just stand there!" Sora ordered as Nidoking stops and grabs Mega Blastoise once he got into arm's reach. Nidoking lifts Mega Blastoise in the air. "Great! Now send it flying!" Nidoking threw Mega Blastoise on ththe back of his shell and quickly gets back on his feet.

 **"Mega Blastoise is down, but it's far from out!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Hydro Pump now!" Edgar ordered as Mega Blastoise fired Hydro Pump right at Nidoking and the water attack had Nidoking knocked out.

 **"Nidoking is stopped in its track by a superpowered Hydro Pump!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises the red flag.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Mega Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Incredible! Mega Blastoise has taken down three of Sora's Pokémon and both are down to one left!"** The announcer announced. **"Which one will win the tournament and walk away a winner?"** Sora calls back Nidoking and smiles.

"I'm proud of you, Nidoking," Sora said. "You did great!" He looks over to his partner. "It's all up to you now, Pikachu."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

 **"Sora has sent back out Pikachu! Has it recharged its batteries after that battle with that other Pikachu or is it running too low to power to defeat Mega Blastoise?"** The announcer announced.

"Here it is," Mallow said.

"Everything depends on this final round," Lillie said.

"Sora has worked hard to make it this far," Professor Oak said. "He simply cannot afford to lose this round."

"Win or lose, Sora, you're always a winner to me!" Delia called out to her son.

"Move on in, Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted ready to battle Mega Blastoise.

"Mega Blastoise, let's go!" Edgar called out as Mega Blastoise was just as ready.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora called out as Pikachu fan across the battlefield.

"Mega Blastoise! Stop that Pikachu!" Edgar ordered. Mega Blastoise swung at Pikachu with his right arm and sends Pikachu flying.

 **"Whoa! Just a flick of its arm and Mega Blastoise sends Pikachu flying skyward!"** The announcer announced. Pikachu lands on his back.

"Pikachu, I know you can do it!" Sora said. "I have faith in you! We've been through everything together!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Edgar ordered as Mega Blastoise sends out an extremely powerful Dragon Pulse attack towards the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu uses his tail to jump. He hoped that it'll be fast enough to avoid the attack. Pikachu jumps into the air and Dragon Pulse misses before the attack could hit.

 **"Unbelievable! Pikachu used its tail as a springboard to escape the Dragon Pulse!"** The announcer announced. **"Pikachu has bounced back and Mega Blastoise dosen't look bouncy!"**

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered as Pikachu strikes at Mega Blastoise with his metallic tail. And then grabs hold of the cannon on his shell. Mega Blastoise tries to shake off Pikachu, but he just held on tight.

 **"Try as it may, the exhausted Mega Blastoise can't shake off Pikachu!"** Sora knew very well, Pikachu couldn't hold for much longer, so he had to act very fast.

"Thunderbolt! Now!" Sora called out. Pikachu gives Mega Blastoise a shock that he won't forget.

 **"Pikachu lights into Mega Blastoise with a tremendous Thunderbolt!"** The announcer announced. Once Pikachu was finished shocking Mega Blastoise, the mouse Pokémon slips off and the two Pokémon stare into each other panting as they both used so much energy. The stare down continues on until Mega Blastoise falls on his back and reverts back to normal. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all gasped at the sight. The Alolan nine, the twins, Delia, Kairi's grandmother, and Professor Oak all shared their shock. Tai, Takato, Takuya, and their friends were just as shocked. The referee raises the green flag.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! And the winner of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

The crowd starts roaring as they all cheered as Sora had won it. Tracey was amazed by Sora's victory and he smiles. Harold was at the edge of his seat as he was watching the match on TV. Danny, Candy, Big Earl, and the rest of the restuarant staff were cheering over Sora had won it. Cattleya was in tears feeling so proud of her nephew. Lea and Isa shouted with excitement as they started to celebrate Sora's victory. Poipole even joined the teens for the celebration. Even Gary was amazed by what he saw.

"I don't believe it," Gary said. "Sora actually won the competition. I never thought I'd say this, but he's a pretty good trainer. But he won't last long against me when I battle him." With that said, Gary turns off the TV.

Back at the Indigo Plateau, The Alolan nine and the twins all cheered along the crowd as they were proud of their friend for winning.

"He did it!" Kiawe, Sophocles, and Illima said.

"He did it!" Mallow, Lana, the twins, Lillie, and Acerola said.

"He did it!" Mina said.

"You bet you paint he did!" Hapu said.

Delia was in tears feeling so proud for his win. Kairi's grandmother was very proud as well. Professor Oak just smiled.

"Well done," Professor Oak said.

Sora walks over to Pikachu and picks up his partner.

"You're the best, buddy," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu beamed.

Edgar calls back his fallen Blastoise and he applauds along with the crowd. He walks up to Sora and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, Sora. You should be so proud," Edgar said. "You have proven to me that you deserved to win!"

"Thanks Edgar," Sora said. "You're an awesome trainer yourself. You should be patting yourself on the back." Edgar and Sora had shaken each other's hands.

That night, the time had come for the closing ceremony as President Goodshow presented the winners trophy as Edgar and Prince Wes stood on the stage along with him. Many of the competitors applauded for Sora. Princess Angela, Arnold, Annette, and Johnny Blake applauded with them.

As the closing ceremony had concluded, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee left the group and headed off to Saffron City to meet Naminé's parents. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua left to return to Porta Vista and promised to be there for the celebration party. Sora and Pikachu were packing up and getting ready to head on home, Professor Oak approached the Pokémon trainer.

"Hey professor," Sora greeted. "What's up?"

The Pokémon professor smiles and replied, "Just wanted to say that I am proud of you, Sora." He places his hand on his shoulder. "You really have come a long way ever since you began your journey. From the beginning, I had some doubts about you being a Pokémon trainer, but after seeing how well you battled out there, I can clearly see that those doubts are completely unfounded." Professor Oak looked over to Pikachu. "You have done a wonderful job raising your Pikachu. And now look at you. Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League!" Sora smiled.

"Thank you, professor," Sora said.

"Your accomplishments is not to be taken lightly, because you have achieved something not many could have," Professor Oak said. "You have grown up so much since then. But you're still the same as ever."

"I didn't do it alone, professor," Sora said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Professor Oak asked.

"I had Kairi with me the whole time," Sora said. "But not just Kairi, but Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu too. I even had my cousin Ven and Terra and Aqua there too. Also, Lea and Isa. And even Riku and Naminé." The professor laughs as he knew what he meant.

"Of course. You had the strength of your friends beside you," Professor Oak said. "That is something you should always take with pride. Just wish Gary would take that to heart as well."

With that said, Sora, Pikachu, and the professor steps out to see Kairi, her grandmother, Delia, the Alolan nine and the twins waiting for them. They all head back to Pallet Town. Just as they reached their houses, Sora and Kairi looked at each other and gives each other a passionate kiss under the moonlight. Their kiss lasts for fifteen seconds before they went inside with the memory of Sora's achievements still fresh in their minds.


	81. Alola Alola!

**Episode 81: Alola Alola!**

On the very next day, Delia polishes Sora's new trophy and places it next to Sora's eight Gym Badges. She was still proud of Sora for winning the competition.

Sora, Pikachu, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles were sleeping soundly in Sora's room as Mimey comes in and does some dusting.

"Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime," Mimey sang while dusting.

Mimey dusts Sora's face and Sora lightly bats the duster from his face, "Come on Pikachu. It's too early for that." Sora resumes sleeping as he snores loudly. Mimey then lifts Pikachu by the tail to dust and gives Sora a shocking wakeup call. That woke up Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles. He looked over to his mother's Mr. Mime and kept dusting. Mimey turns to Sora.

"Mr. Mime."

"We really need to sit down and talk about this someday," Sora said.

The Alolan nine decided to go out for breakfast, and Lana did her best to keep her sisters from getting too round up. Sora, Kairi, Delia, and Kairi's grandmother, and the two Pokémon ate their breakfast and suddenly comes a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be so early in the morning?" Delia asked as she answered the door. "Sora honey, there's someone who wants to see you."

"This early? Who?" Sora asked.

"You're have to come and see for yourself, hun," Delia said as Sora walked to the door and saw the whole neighborhood applauding him. But it wasn't just the neighborhood, but the whole town had come. Sora was just so overwhelmed by this. Some of the people held up a banner that reafs "CONGRATULATIONS!" on it. Kairi, her grandmother, and Pikachu went to see what the commotion was about and got their answer seeing the crowd.

"Ooh," Sora simply said as he saw the crowd outside. As he looked he saw Gary's mother and some of the people he recognizes. He knew it wasn't everyday that a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town would win something as big as the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. "I guess winning something like this wasn't gonna come cheap."

The Alolan nine and the twins came back from having breakfast when they saw the crowd outside.

"You think it has something to do with Sora winning the League yesterday?" Kiawe asked.

"It must have," Mallow said.

"Well, I just hope Sora won't let this go to his head," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Many days came and went as Sora couldn't go anywhere without getting mobbed. Even some of the local girls his age were getting selfies with him, much to Kairi's dismay.

"Man, I need a vacation," Sora groaned.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said comforting his partner.

"Sora," Illima said. "How would you and Kairi like to come to Alola with us?" Sora looked over to his friend.

"Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Illima said. "It'll get you away for a bit as you definitely need to relax. And I can guarantee that it'll give you and Kairi some romantic time alone." Sora beamed at the thought of spending time with his girlfriend in a tropical paradise. Also, he should have Lusamine and Faba have a look at Poipole. Also, he was thought about seeing the home of the Alolan nine. Sora went over to Professor Oak's lab and he dropped off most of his team and took Silvally and Poipole with him.

At the airport, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and the twins boarded the plane as Delia and Kairi's grandmother came to see them off. That gave the two women the time they needed to prepare Sora's party.

Within several hours, they finally arrived to the Alola region. They arrived on Melemele Island. Standing there were Professors Kukui and Burnet waiting for them.

"Alola, everyone!" Professor Kukui greeted.

"Alola!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine greeted back.

"Pikachu!"

"Togepi!"

"We trust you had a good flight," Professor Burnet said.

"We sure did," Acerola said.

"It's so good to be home again," Mallow said.

"That's good to hear," Professor Kukui said. "But where are Riku and Eevee?"

"They went with Naminé to Saffron City to meet her parents," Sora answered.

"Pikachu."

Kukui looked over at Sora and smiled, "We just heard about your victory over the Indigo Platue Pokémon League. And we just wanna say congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks a lot, professor," Sora said. "But it'll be very appreciative if you don't bring that up for a while."

"Of course," Professor Kukui said.

"What we ask for is that you enjoy yourselves," Professor Burnet added.

"Right!" Sora and Kairi both said.

"Pika, Pi!"

"Toge, Toge!"

The first stop was at the Pokémon school. Sora and Kairi were amazed by how the place looked. They wanted to try out riding on some Mudsdale, so Sora insisted of sharing a ride with her. Kairi handed Togepi to Lillie. He held out his hand and Kairi took it as the equine Pokémon lowered down and he lifted Kairi aboard. Sora climbed up after and Mudsdale raised up and cantered across. The Alolan girls looked at the couple sweetly as they found the sight romantic; especially when Kairi held Sora from behind. As they rode on, many of the students stepped out and witnessed the sight.

Many of the girls there started swooning at the sight of Sora and Kairi on Mudsdale's back. But there were some who recognized him.

"Hey, it's him! It's Sora Ketchum! The kid who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League!" One student pointed out.

"What is he doing here?" Another student asked.

"And who is that girl with him?" Another student asked.

"That has to be his girlfriend," another student said.

Before all the students could mob Sora, the Alolan nine all stopped them.

"Okay, don't go nuts," Sophocles said.

"He and his girlfriend are here to enjoy their vacation," Kiawe said.

Some of the students were disappointed that they didn't get any autographs from him and some of the girls were disappointed to see him already spoken for.

They started their tour by making a stop at the Pokémon Center and met the Nurse Joy there. They saw a Blissey and a small small, light green Pokémon with several flowers surrounding it. Its main body has an orange face with oval, light green eyes. On top of its head is a long, fluffy green crest that curls slightly over its face and extends backwards. A thin blue thread is attached to the back of its head, and has several flowers attached to it. The flowers are white, purple, red, and yellow. The Pokémon held the last flower in its two short arms. On either side of the main crest is a smaller, pale yellow tuft. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokémon**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **It attaches flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent.** **Baths prepared with the flowers from its vine have a relaxing effect, so this Pokémon is a hit with many people.**

"A good Pokémon for Nurse Joy to have," Sora said.

"And so cute," Kairi said. Comfey floats towards the couple and drops the flowers onto Kairi.

"Looks good on you, Kairi," Sora said.

"Sora," Kairi blushed. Sora gave Kairi a light kiss on the cheek.

"Comfey is welcoming you to Alola," a new voice spoke. The turned and saw a stocky old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail similar Hau, as well as white eyebrows and moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. He has squinty eyes. And with him us a Pokémon that looks like a cross between a yeti and a crab. But instead of crab-like claws it has feet-like claws instead.

"Mr. Hala?" The Alolan nine asked.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Hala is the Kahuna of Melemele Island," Illima said. "He's also Hau's grandfather."

"Hau's grandpa?!" Sora asked.

"I take it that you have seen Hau," Hala said. "The same can be said for Riku and Gladion." He looked over to Sora and Kairi. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Sora," he introduced.

"And my name is Kairi," she introduced herself.

"Good to meet you both," Hala said smiling. He turned to the nine kids with the couple. "And it's good to see all of again since you all left for Kanto." Sora turned to the Pokémon next to him.

"Is that what what it looks like?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex. He scanned the Pokémon next to Hala.

 **Crabomible, the Wooly Crab Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Crabrawler**

 **Type: Fighting/Ice**

 **Before it stops to think, it just starts pummeling. There are records of its turning back avalanches with a flurry of punches.** **It stores coldness in its pincers and pummels its foes. It can even smash thick walls of ice to bits.**

"That is cool," Sora said. "No pun intended."

"Glad you think so, Sora," Hala said. "I had Crabomible ever since it was a Crabrawler. So, Crabrawler and I have been through so much ever since."

They spent a few more minutes talking with Hala sharing some stories of their adventures together. The people and Pokémon they met and the experience they've been through.

"And that's pretty much it," Sora said.

Hala laughed, "That's quite a tale! Anyway, I should get going. It was nice meeting you. And give my regards to Riku when you see him."

"I will," Sora said.

The Alolan nine gave the couple a tour of Melemele Island. Along the way, they bumped into Lana's father. Had blue hair and blue eyes just like his daughters and a beard. He wore an outfit suitable for Alola's fishermen.

"Dad?" Lana asked.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted as they ran up to the man.

"Well, if it isn't my little girls," Lana's father said. "I missed you so very much."

"We missed you too!" Lana's sisters said.

Sora and Kairi smiled at the sight of father and daughters together again. Lana joined her little sisters in the reunion and felt jealous of them for their father still being alive since Sora never knew his and Kairi's parents both died since she was a baby.

"I heard from your mom that you and your friends were in Kanto just to see your old classmate," Lana's father said. He spotted two new kids with her daughter's friends. "Who are they?"

"Dad, this is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi," Lana introduced. "We met them in Kanto."

"So, you're Sora," Lana's father said. "I heard about you from my wife; she read the letters she's been recieving from Lana during her stay in Kanto." Sora was caught off guard with what Lana's father said. He already knew about Kairi and Lillie writing letters. He turned to the rest of the Alolan nine with a serious look.

"Anyone else writing letters to their family members? If so, raise your hand." Sora asked. And in the order Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Acerola, Illima, Mina, and Hapu all raised their hands. "I guess I'm the only one who didn't write any letter." Sora hung his head in defeat.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu added.

"Pi, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"So what brings all of you back here?" Lana's father asked.

"We're giving our friends a tour of Alola," Lana answered. "Also, dad, I have something to show you." Lana took out her Pokéball and threw it to let out Cloyster. Lana's father almost jumped in the air.

"Lana! Your Shellder evolved!" Lana's father said almost shouting. "What other Pokémon have you caught?"

"I got a Seaking, and a Gyarados," Lana said.

"What Pokémon did you catch, daddy?" Sarah asked.

"Show us, daddy! Please, please, please!" Harper added.

"Here's one of them," Lana's father said taking out a Pokéball. He threw it letting out small blue-and-white fish Pokémon. It has bright blue markings on its flanks, white teardrop-shaped patterns on its sides and its large eyes have blue puddle-shaped pupils inside.

"A Wishiwashi," Lana said.

"Wishiwashi?" Sora asked almost laughing. "That's funny." He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **When it's in trouble, its eyes moisten and begin to shine. The shining light attracts its comrades, and they stand together against their enemies. Weak Wishiwashi school together to concentrate their power. Their united force makes them the demon of the sea, feared near and far.**

The image of Wishiwashi changes to a form made with a bunch of Wishiwashi making a much larger fish. It was a darker shade of blue and the appearance scared Sora a bit.

"I wouldn't wanna mess with them all together," Sora said. Lana's father called the Wishiwashi back.

"And here's another," Lana's father said as he took out another Pokéball and let out another fish-like Pokémon. I has a tropical coloring on its body and sharp teeth. "This one is a Bruxish." Sora used his Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon.

 **Bruxish, the Gnash Teeth Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Psychic**

 **When it unleashes its psychic power from the protuberance on its head, the grating sound of grinding teeth echoes through the area.** **It stuns its prey with psychokinesis and then grinds them to mush with its strong teeth.**

Lana's father calls back Bruxish and said, "That's enough for now." He turns to his oldest daughter. "Your mom sent me here to pick up your sisters. She has a very special surprise for the both of them."

"What is it, daddy?! What is it?!" The twins asked excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I just blurted it out," Lana's father said. The twins held their hands to their mouths trying to contain their excitement. He turned to Lana and whispered. "I'm sorry to spring this on you. Your mom needed an excuse to get ready for their birthday party."

"I understand, dad," Lana whispered back.

"Try to make it just before we slice their cake," Lana's father said. Lana nodded. With that said, Lana's father took his two youngest daughters with him back to their house.

They continued their tour with the marketplace Hau'oli City where they spotted an elderly woman tending to a fruit stand. She had gray hair wearing small glasses and a pink shirt and wearing maroon pants. She also wore a white apron. She quickly took notice of the kids and smiled.

"Well, look who's here. The students of the Pokémon school," the woman said.

"Hello Ms. Anela," the Alolan nine all greeted.

"It's been a while," Kiawe said.

"How is everything here?" Mallow asked.

"To be honest, it was quiet ever since you all left for Kanto," Anela answered. "But it's wonderful to see you all again."

Sora and Kairi looked at all the fruit and saw how good they all looked and how sweet they smelled.

"Look at all this fruit," Kairi said. "They all look so good."

"So plump and juicy," Sora added.

"Packed with goodness from the sun; just delicious," Anela said.

"Pika," Pikachu drooled as he set his sights on one of the fruit there.

"Don't even think about it, Pikachu," Sora chided his partner.

"Now, now. Your Pikachu is welcome to help itself if it wants," Anela said. "Alola's bounty is for all to enjoy." She took out a plate enough for everyone to enjoy. "Have whatever you like."

"Thank you very much," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said as they all ate the fruit offered to them. Sora and Kairi's tastebuds started swimming.

"Wow! So good!" Kairi beamed.

"Very good," Sora added.

"I'm glad you like it," Anela said smiling.

After the marketplace they all went to a pancake restaurant and they all meet a young woman with mauve eyes and wine-colored hair. She wore a pink and white waitress dress. She has an Alolan Raichu with her.

"Mallow! Lana! Kiawe! Illima! Lillie! Sophocles! Mina! Acerola! Hapu!" The young woman recognized. "Welcome back!"

"Hi Nina!" Lillie greeted.

"It's good to see you again after so long," Sophocles said.

"Likewise," Nina said.

"The last time we were here you were pregnant," Mallow pointed out. "When did you deliver?"

"Just a few months ago," Nina answered. "And to a beautiful baby girl." Timing was perfect when a young man walked in pushing a baby carriage with a small baby girl resting inside. The man had light skin and brown curly hair and wore black square glasses. He has blue eyes under those glasses. The sleeping baby has her father's brown hair and her mother's face. "And here she is."

"Aw," Everyone all said as the baby woke up and saw new faces. She has her mom's mauve eyes.

"She is so precious," Lillie said.

"Such a little cute baby," Mallow said.

"You mean the cutest baby in the world," Nina's husband said.

"I'll say," Kairi said. She held handed Togepi to her boyfriend. She tickled her belly making the baby laugh. "Coochie, coochie, coo!"

Pikachu even joined in and stretched his face making it look funny. Even Sora got into it. He made some funny faces making her laugh at his goofy faces.

"So who are your new friends?" Nina asked.

"Right. The guy with the spiky hair is Sora and the girl with him is Kairi," Kiawe introduced them.

"And they're very sweet on each other," Mallow said.

"The Pikachu belongs to Sora and Togepi belongs to Kairi," Lillie added.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Togepi."

An Alolan Raichu floats in on its tail, catching Sora and Kairi off guard.

"Rai-Raichu!"

"So, whose Raichu is this?" Sora asked.

"Raichu is my Pokémon," Nina said. "Raichu is also our shop's tier mascot!"

"You should try our pancakes, because they're the best!" Nina's husband said. "They're just as sweet as the lady who made them."

Nina cooed and blushed, "Oh, thank you, darling! This is why I love you so very much!"

"I only say it because I mean it," Nina's husband cooed.

The couple then eskimo kiss each other before they give light kisses. It didn't take long before the couple served the towering pancakes to everyone. They were even served some dranks such as Raichu's electrifying float. Sora and Kairi took one bite and they instantly loved it.

"Wow! I mean wow!" Sora beamed. "The pancakes are as light as a feather!"

"So good!" Kairi also beamed. "The jam is just as sweet!"

"I know right?" Sophocles asked.

"They have been using Alola's finest berries," Illima said.

After their pancake lunch, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine made it to the local mall and did some shopping there. The girls bought all sorts of clothes and jewelry at the mall. Kairi tried on many dresses and possed in them for Sora. It didn't matter what she wore because to him, she looked good in all of them.

They paid for their purchases as the boys carried so many of the boxes. Kiawe and Sophocles weren't happy about doing it, Illima didn't mind it though. But Sora was happy to do it for Kairi. Sora and Kairi stopped by a photobooth to take some pictures. The couple made some faces in a few and kissed in one.

Lana took everyone to Lana's house in Konikoni City on Akala Island. Lana's mother resembles Lana and her sisters greatly but she tied her blue hair in a ponytail. Lana introduced Sora and Kairi to her mom and told her how she and the others met them. And it was just in time for the twins to blow out the candles on their birthday cake.

The twins opened the presents presented to them and many being toys much to their delight. And some being clothes much to their dismay. The party lasted right until the twins bedtime. Sora and Kairi were staying with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's house during their stay in Alola.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine were heading to the Aether Foundation's Aether Paradise.

"And here we are," Professor Burnet said.

Sora and Kairi were amazed to see how much Pokémon were residing there.

"Hey, look at that," Kairi said pointing at something. Sora turned to see a Pokémon that resembles an orangutan. While most of its body is covered in white fur, its hands, feet, and snout are bare with its light gray skin visible. The fur around its head and under its chin is longer and creates the impression of a long beard. It has a broad, flat nose and a black area around its eyes. Underneath each eye is a yellow ring marking, which is encircle by a light blue ring marking. In the center of its forehead is a yellow marking shaped like a four-pointed star. A cape of purple fur covers its back and is divided into many wavy clumps with strands of orange and light blue throughout. It's holding a fan created from green leaves woven together with its own purple fur. The Alolan nine all turned to see the Pokémon there.

"Wow, an Oranguru," Mallow said.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of those," Kiawe said.

"An Oranguru, huh?" Sora asked as he took out his Pokédex.

 **Oranguru, the Sage Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Psychic**

 **Deep in the jungle, high in the lofty canopy, this Pokémon abides. On rare occasions, it shows up at the beach to match wits with Slowking.** **Oranguru will look down onto trainers if it sees that they're inexperienced.**

"A Normal Type and a Psychic Type," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"And look at those over there," Lana said.

Sora and Kairi turned to see bunch of small, arthropod Pokémon. Their main body is purple and is covered by silver plating across their backs. There are four plates total. The first plate covers half of their heads, but leaves room for their eyes. The upper lids for their eyes appear to be covered with additional plating. The three plates on their back overlap, and each has a single black triangle in the middle. They have a long spike on each side of their heads that curves backward, large yellow eyes with two short extensions over them like eyelashes, and two flat antennae that extend over its back. There are four short legs on their underside, and they have a long, prickly tail.

"What are those?" Kairi asked.

"Those would be Wimpod," Professor Burnet answered. "You tend to see them on beaches normally." Sora took out his Pokédex once again and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Wimpod, the Turn Tail Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Water**

 **This Pokémon is a coward. As it desperately dashes off, the flailing of its many legs leaves a sparkling clean path in its wake.** **Its habitat varies from beaches to seabeds. A natural scavenger, it will gleefully chow down on anything edible, no matter how rotten.**

"No wonder its called the Turn Tail Pokémon," Sora joked.

Out of the water came a blue and purple bipedal, arthropod-like Pokémon. It has a domed carapace on its head and back, six arms (two large and clawed, and the other four are tiny and vestigal) and a section of exoskeleton on its lower body resembling a sumo wrestler's loincloth.

"I figured I'd see one of those as well," Lillie said. "That is a Golisopod."

"Golisopod, huh?" Sora asked as he used his Pokédex and scanned the large Pokémon.

 **Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wimpod**

 **Type: Bug/Water**

 **The shell covering its body is as hard as diamond. This Pokémon will do anything it takes to win. Its claws, which it can extend and retract at will, are its greatest weapons. Golisopod is sometimes accompanied by Wimpod.**

"I know this one is," Sora said. They all saw a few Pyukumuku there as well. "Alola is full of cool Pokémon." Sora scanned the sea cucumber-like Pokémon.

 **Pyukumuku, the Sea Cucumber Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **These Pokémon line the beaches. The sticky mucous that covers their bodies can be used to soothe sunburned skin.** **Its entire body is covered in its own slime. If you accidentally step on one, you'll slip, and it will get mad and smack you**.

"Smack me?" Sora asked.

"Pyukumuku has a fist-shaped organ that will give you a smack when it's agitated," Lillie explained.

Sora imagined an actual fist coming out of Pyukumuku's mouth giving Sora an incredible black eye.

Sora and Kairi all continued on with the Alolan nine when they spotted several Pokémon that resembles floating meteors. Some of them has a light brown covering. They have two large black-colored circular eyes and five spikes protruding from their bodies. They also have triangular markings covering their bodies as well. And there are others that are all smaller and in seven different colors; all of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. They all have white spiral-shaped eyes.

"What kind of Pokémon are they?" Sora asked.

"These are Minior," Hapu answered.

"They're pretty cute," Kairi cooed.

Some of the Minior circled around the group. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the small Minior. The image on the Pokédex shows Minor in both forms.

 **Minior, the Meteor Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Flying**

 **Originally making its home in the ozone layer, it hurtles to the ground when the shell enclosing its body grows too heavy. The color of its core depends on the materials that made up the food it ate.**

"So colorful," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Minior, don't get too far!" One of the Aether Foundation's employees shouted out. He turned to the group. "Sorry about that. They tend to be rambunctious." He recognizes Lillie in the group. "Lillie?! You're back? When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday," Lillie answered. "We're on our way to see my mother."

"Oh, yes. She's in her office," The Aether Foundation's employee said. "And let me say, welcome home."

Once they reached Lusamine's office, she is accompanied by Faba and and Wicke.

"Sora. Lillie. And the rest," Lusamine recognized. "Welcome to the Aether Paradise. I received word from Professor Kukui that all of you arrived yesterday. I trust you are enjoying your vacation here."

"Very much," Sora said.

"Wonderful," Lusamine said. She turns to Faba and Wicke. "Sora, Kairi, you already know Faba. But allow me to introduce you to Wicke. She's my vice-chief of the Aether Foundation."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sora," Wicke greeted bowing her head. "I have heard some things about you."

"Not surprising," Sora said.

"I just wanna say that we were amazed by your victory in the Indigo Platue Pokémon League," Lusamine said. She smiled. "I knew you had potential in you since we first met."

"I was at the edge of my seat watching your battles," Faba said. "I was very impressed by your skills."

"Thanks," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"But we didn't call you here because of that," Lusamine said. "It was brought to my attention that you had made contact with an Ultra Beast during the competition."

"That's right," Sora said taking out his Beast Ball. The ball opens and Poipole emerges from it.

"Poi, Poi," Poipole said.

Faba was at awe and said, "Ah, UB Adhesive. Or Poipole as you would put it."

"Not one of us was expecting to run into an Ultra Beast like this," Sora said. "Then again, I figured that we would bump into one of these sooner or later."

Poipole flies to Sora and taps his nose in a playful manner.

"Poipole," Poipole said.

"Sora is right," Illima said. "Ever since our experience in Ultra Space, we should have known Ultra Beasts would make an appearance."

"We all should have," Professor Burnet said.

"But so far, this one is the only one reported," Lusamine said.

"So what do you think we should do with this one?" Kairi asked.

"We should send it back home to Ultra Space," Faba suggested. "Since Ultra Beasts are coming into our world, we should have them sent back as soon as possible."

"He's right," Wicke agreed. "There's no telling what kind of chaos they'll bring if more show up without warning."

"And I doubt even the Island Guardians would be enough to stop them; especially throughout the planet," Lusamine said.

After a few minutes, Faba had successfully opened an Ultra Wormhole for Poipole to return home.

"So, here it is, Poipole," Sora said. "Here's your chance to go home."

"Poi, Poi," Poipole said.

"The wormhole is your way home," Sora said. "And I'm sure your friends and family miss you like crazy."

"Poi," Poipole said sadly. Poipole clings to Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I think Poipole wants to stay with you, Sora," Kairi said.

"She's right, Sora," Lusamine said. "It's clear to me that Poipole has made up its mind."

Knowing it was an argument he wasn't going to win, he had no choice but to let the purple Ultra Beast stay with him.

"Okay, Poipole, you win," Sora said. He sighs. "Welcome to the team."

"Poi, Poi!" Poipole said overjoyed. Lusamine smiled and turned to Faba.

"Close the wormhole," Lusamine said. And Faba did exactly that.

And so, it was settled, Poipole decided to stay with Sora and his friends. Who knows what kind of adventures they were gonna have together? Just keep reading and find out.


	82. Alolan Days!

**Episode 82:** **Alolan** **Days!**

Shortly after Poipole became a prominent member of Sora's team, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were given a proper tour of Aether Paradise by Burnet, Faba, and Wicke.

"This place is amazing," Sora said. "No wonder it's called Aether Paradise."

"I had hoped you would be pleased," Faba beamed. "Nothing but the best for our honored guests."

"I said this before, but if I was a Pokémon, I'd be happy here," Kairi said.

"And I'm happy to hear that," Wicke said. "The Pokémon here are very happy here."

"And I don't doubt it," Kairi said.

As they continued the tour, they came across statues of the four Island Guardians.

"Are these what I think they are?" Sora asked.

"They're the Island Guardians," Kiawe said. Illima pointed to the statue of Tapu Koko.

"This one here is Tapu Koko; the Island Guardian of Mele Mele Island," Illima said.

Lana pointed to the statue of Tapu Fini and said, "This one is Tapu Fini, the Island Guardian of Poni Island." Kiawe pointed to the statue of Tapu Lele, the Island Guardian of Akala Island." And Mallow pointed to the statue of Tapu Bulu.

"And this one is Tapu Bulu, the Island Guardian of Ula'ula Island," Mallow concluded.

"As you already know, they are the ones guarding the Cosmog at the request of Solgaleo and Lunala," Illima said. Sora pulled out his Pokédex to get information on the four Island Guardians.

 **Tapu Koko, the Land Spirit Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Fairy**

 **This guardian deity of Mele Mele is brimming with curiosity. It summons thunderclouds and stores their lightning inside its body.**

 **Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **As it flutters about, it scatters its strangely glowing scales. Touching them is said to restore good health on the spot.**

 **Tapu Bulu, the Land Spirit Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Fairy**

 **It pulls large trees up by the roots and swings them around. It causes vegetation to grow, and then it absorbs energy from the growth.**

 **Tapu Fini, the Land Spirit Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Fairy**

 **The guardian deity of Poni, it can control water. People say it can create pure water that will wash away any uncleanness.**

"Whoa," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"And as you know, they have fought the Ultra Beasts almost destroying Alola in the process," Faba said.

As they went further down they saw two statues of the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala. Sora remembered seeing the real ones back when he, Red, Ash, Blue, and Green were battling Salnius and King Grevil. He even saw what looks like a Cosmog and a smaller chrysalis.

"I know those are Cosmog, but are these...?" Sora asked.

"These are Cosmeom," Faba said. "Cosmog's evolved form." Sora was amazed and pulled out his Pokédex to get information on Cosmeom, Solgaleo, and Lunala.

 **Cosmeom, the Protostar Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cosmog**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **The king who ruled Alola in times of antiquity called it the "cocoon of the stars" and built an altar to worship it.**

 **Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Cosmeom**

 **Type: Psychic/Steel**

 **It is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday.** **Solgaleo** **was called the "beast that calls the sun."**

 **Lunala, the Moone Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Cosmeom**

 **Type: Psychic/Ghost**

 **Records of it exist in writings from long, long ago, where it was known by the name "the beast that calls the moon."**

"Whoa," Sora said again putting his Pokédex away.

"Now, that your business with Lusamine has concluded, how would like to continue on with your fun?" Faba asked.

Not one of them could argue with that. They made their way back to Akala Island and arrived at Kiawe's family farm. They all saw so many Mudbray, Tauros, and Miltank on the fields.

"So this is your farm, Kiawe?" Kairi asked. "It's so nice here."

"And I thought Aether Paradise was a paradise," Sora said.

On the farm, they're greeted by a dark skinned little girl with her hair colored in a similar to Kiawe done in a ponytail. She wore a pink dress and a necklace with a red jewel between two rocks.

"Kiawe!" The little girl called out. She ran up to Kiawe laughing.

"Mimo!" Kiawe greeted. He embraced the little girl and laughed as well. "You've gotten taller since I last saw you."

"You grew a few inches yourself!" Mimo said. She saw the rest of Kiawe's friends. "Hey everyone! Welcome back!"

"Hi Mimo!" Lana greeted.

"It feels like forever since we last saw you," Acerola said.

"Sure has," Mimo said smiling. She noticed two new faces with them. "Who are they?"

"This is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi," Kiawe introduced them. "Sora, Kairi, this is my little sister Mimo."

"Good to meet you, Mimo," Sora said. "And Alola!"

"Alola Sora!" Mimo said. She spots Pikachu next to him. "And this Pikachu us yours?"

"Sure is," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Mom and dad are going to be glad to see you again after so long," Mimo said.

"Kiawe!" A new voice called out. That voice came from his mom who has Kiawe's hair coloring as well. She wore an orange midriff baring top and an orange skirt while his dad has dark curly hair and wore glasses. He wore a buttoned shirt and greenish brown shorts. "My baby boy has come home."

"Mom!" Kiawe said feeling embarrassed. She sees the rest of Kiawe's friends as well. "And it's good to see the rest of you as well."

"Right back at you," Hapu said.

"So son," Kiawe's father said. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?"

"Mom, dad. Meet Sora Ketchum. The one I told you about in my letters. And this is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. Sora, Kairi, meet my mom, Sima and my dad, Rango.

"So, you're Sora," Sima said.

"Yes ma'am," Sora said.

"Kiawe told me that you're quite a Pokémon trainer," Sima said.

"Well, any friend of Kiawe's is always welcome here," Rango said.

That made Sora feel very welcomed. After a few minutes, Sora along with Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine did some work around the farm, such as feeding and cleaning the Pokémon living there.

"Look at these Mudbray," Sora said. "They really do eat mud." Kairi walked up to one of them.

"Alola there, Mubray," Kairi greeted before the Mudbray spat some mud in her face. That made Sora laugh as he got a faceful of mud himself. "That serves you right for laughing at me." She and the Mudbray all laughed. Sora wiped off the mud with the towels provided for him and Kairi.

After Mimo came in with some ice cream cones enough for everyone.

"Mommy said it's time for all of you to have a little break," Mimo said.

"Sweet!" Sophocles said.

"I could go for one of those!" Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Everyone took a bite of their ice cream and their tastebuds were instantly in heaven.

"This is great!" Sora and Kairi said at once.

"Good to hear it!" Kiawe said. "The ice cream is made from our finest Moomoo Milk. Our farm has been good business to all the shops and stores all over Alola."

"If only Lea and Isa came with us, they would have like this," Sora said taking another bite.

"They sure would," Mallow said.

"Who are Lea and Isa?" Mimo asked.

"They're two guys we met back in Kanto," Kiawe said. "And they treated us with some ice cream I never tasted before. Called Sea-salt."

"Sea-salt?" Mimo asked.

"It's really good," Lana said remembering the taste. "It's salty and sweet at the same time. It was like I had a taste of the sea."

Just hearing about it just made Mimo wanna try it herself. Just as everyone finished their ice cream and went back to work, they all heard a loud shriek coming from the barn.

"We should go see what's going on," Kiawe said.

Everyone agreed when they all saw a Kangaskhan at a silo drinking the water. The Kangaskhan kept any Mudbray and Miltank from getting any water.

"A wild Kangaskhan," Hapu said.

"How did it get here?" Lana asked.

"Kangaskhan must have came looking for something to drink," Kiawe said. He took out a Pokéball. "Maybe I could get Turtonator to scare it away."

"Wait," Kairi said stopping him. "Look at that pouch." They all looked at how empty the pouch it is. There was no baby in the pouch.

"You're right," Lillie said. "There's normally a baby in the pouch."

"And there it is," Mina said pointing to the parent Pokémon's right leg. They all the baby there.

"There's the baby," Sophocles said. "But why isn't it in the pouch?"

"I think I know," Illima said. "The baby must be injured and the adult Kangaskhan is just protecting the infant."

Before anyone could put a plan in motion, Sora went in to calm the parent Pokémon down.

"Sora," Kairi called out before Hapu grabbed her by the arm.

"I think he knows what he's doing," Hapu said.

"Kangas!"

"Easy there," Sora said trying to calm the wild Pokémon down. "Just here to help you. Not gonna let anything happen to your baby. I swear it." Sora got close enough which made the Kangaskhan growl in anger. "It's okay." Just as Sora was gonna pat Kangaskhan's arm, she swipes at his hand. "Ouch!"

"Sora!" Kairi called out in horror.

"Kairi! Stay back! I don't want you to get hurt!" Sora said. Sora tried again and said, "I know you're only protecting your baby. I won't let anything happen." Sora rubbed Kangaskhan's arm letting her know it's going to be alright. He turns to Kairi. "It's good to go." Kairi went up and wrapped a bandage around the baby's injured leg.

"There. Just keep your baby in your pouch for a while, because you'll heal faster," Kairi said.

With that said the wild Kangaskhan and her baby left the farm. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine left the farm and continued on with seeing Akala Island.

"And here is Wela Volcano Park!" Kiawe proclaimed.

"This place looks amazing," Kairi said.

"It sure does," Sora agreed. "This is where the Wela Fire Festival is held for year after year for over a century."

"That is correct, Sora," Illima said. "And Akala Island's Kahuna Oliva is the one who gives Pokémon the Wela Crown to Pokémon with additional power. It applies especially for Fire Types."

"Hey down there!" A new voice called out. The group turns to see where the new voice came from. It was Olivia and her Midday Lycanroc. "It's been so long!"

"Hey, it's Olivia!" Sophocles recognized.

"That's Olivia?" Sora asked.

"That's her," Lillie answered.

Olivia and her Lycanroc comes running down the trail towards the group. She looked at Kukui's former students smiling at everyone of them.

"I hope you've all been well. What brings you all here?" Olivia asked.

"Just showing our friends around," Acerola said.

"Is that right?" Olivia asked looking at Sora and Kairi. "Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Olivia."

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Kairi," she added.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

"I take it you two are enjoying the Alola region?" Olivia asked.

"We sure are," Sora said.

"This place is even more wonderful than I thought," Kairi said.

"That's good to hear," Olivia said. She turns to the Alolan nine. "So how's Riku and his Eevee doing?"

"They're doing well," Lana said.

"Riku is with his new girlfriend in Saffron City meeting her parents," Lana added.

"Riku has a girlfriend now? How nice," Olivia said. She turns to Sora and Kairi. "Are they a couple too?"

"They are," Hapu said.

"I figured as much," Olivia said. "They do look so cute together." That made Sora and Kairi blush.

"So, Olvia, what Type do you specialize in?" Sora asked.

"I use Rock Type Pokémon," Olivia answered. "And my Lycanroc is one of my Pokémon."

Olivia led the group to the queue where she performs the ceremony. They were amazed by how a crown could make Pokémon strong. It was no surprise to Kairi to hear about a crown as a symbol. In Sora's case, knighthood.

They made their way ti Ula'ula Island and they met an older man with grey hair, red eyes, and thick eyebrows. He also wears a burgundy shirt with a black jacket on it that has two yellow emblems on the sides. He also wears long black pants with sandals. He steps out his booth and smiles at the group.

"Well now," the man said. "If it isn't it Kukui's old class." He then notices two new faces with them. "And two more."

"Hello officer Nanu," Illima greeted.

"It's been a long time," Kiawe said.

"I haven't noticed," Nanu said. "So, who are they?"

"This is Sora and Kairi," Acerola said. "Our new friends from Kanto."

"Kanto, huh?" Nanu asked. He looks over to the couple. "I thought you didn't look familiar here. The name's Nanu. And in case you didn't guess it, I'm Ula'ula Island's Kahuna."

"Is that right?" Sora asked.

Just when Nanu was about to explain, a brunch of Alolan Meowth had shown up. They all crowded the the group.

"Hey, Meowth! Cut that out!" Nanu told the Meowth. One of the Meowth eyed Togepi in Kairi's arms.

Kairi turned to the Meowth leering at Togepi.

"Don't get any ideas!" Kairi told the Dark Type Meowth.

"Meowth."

The Meowth jumps onto Kairi's shoulder and start making faces to the baby Pokémon.

"Don't worry about a thing, missy," Nanu said. "This one happens to like babies; humans or Pokémon." Togepi laughed at the funny faces the the Alolan Meowth's funny faces. "And your Togepi likes Meowth too."

Nanu took the couple on the tour of Nanu Ula'ula Island. Kairi handed Togepi to Mallow while Sora and Kairi took a stroll in Ula'ula Meadow and Sora picked a flower to give Kairi. He placed a red one in Kairi's hair.

"Looks great you, Kairi," Sora complemented.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi cooed. She wrapped her arms Sora and he did the same thing with her. "Very thoughtful and sweet. I love you so very much." She kisses Sora on the lips. Sora kissed her back. They swirled around until they fell on their backs. Sora turns to look at Kairi and noticed some flower petals on her face. Sora picked the petals off her face.

"Much better," Sora said.

"Why's that?" Kairi asked.

"Those flower petals are better in your hair than on your face," Sora said as Kairi giggled.

"Your're right, they are," Kairi said giving Sora a light kiss on the lips. Sora and Kairi hugged each other in a loving fashion.

Nanu, Pikachu, Togepi and the Alolan nine all watched the scene. Togepi managed to wriggle out of Mallow's arms and went over to Sora and Kairi. Pikachu didn't waste any time heading to them. Nanu could only smile at the sight.

"Oh to be young again," Nanu said to himself.

After the tour of Ula'ula Island was completed, the group made their way to Poni Island. Hapu especially was looking forward to this visit. The group arrived on Poni Island and they made their way to a small house with a turnip garden in front.

"Look at that," Sora said. "This is where you live, Hapu?"

"Sure is," Hapu said. "This is where grandpa and I would grow our turnips."

"Your grandpa sounds like a great guy," Sora said.

"He is," Hapu stated. "He taught me so much. And the turnips here are the best there is. He taught me so much about the land when I was little. He loves the land the same way as I do." Just then, some wild Mudbray came to the house. At that time, a small elderly man walked out with cane in hand. He had a gray beard shaped like three scales and a gray tuft of hair on the top. Hapu beamed at the sight of the elderly man. He pulled out a huge turnip which almost made Sora and Pikachu jump. "Grandpa!" He turns turns and sees Hapu. His face lights up.

"Hapu? Is that really you?" Hapu's grandfather asked. Hapu went over to him and hugged her grandfather tight.

"I missed you, grandpa," Hapu said.

"I missed you too, Hapu," Hapu's grandfather said. "It feels like it has been years, I have hardly recognized you."

"Hi, Hapu's grandpa," Lana greeted.

"It's nice to see you again," Lillie said.

"I feel the same way, kids," the old man smiled. He took a look over to Sora and walked up to him. "Hmmm."

"Um, what?" Sora asked. He took Sora by the arm and felt it.

"You feel skinny, boy," Hapu's grandfather said. "You barely have any meat on those bones." Kairi and the Alolan nine all laughed. Hapu walked up to his grandfather.

"That would be Sora, grandpa. And the girl with him is Kairi," Hapu introduced them. She turned to Sora and Kairi. "Sorry about that, Sora. Anyway, this is my grandpa Sofu."

"What brings you back here?" Sofu asked.

"Just showing the lovebirds our home islands, grandpa," Hapu said.

"I thought for sure he was your boyfriend," Sofu said. Hapu and her friends did an anime-style fall hearing that. Sofu laughed heartily. "I was only kidding, dear. I just couldn't resit." Sofu laughed some more. He turns to Sora. "Sorry about that, sonny. I heard all about you from the letters she wrote to me. Just wanna mess with you."

"Oh, grandpa," Hapu said rolling her eyes.

Sofu took his granddaughter and her friends all over the island until the finally reached the Vast Poni Canyon. Sora and Kairi shared a ride on Silvally while Lillie rode on her Ponyta while Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Mina, Acerola, and Illima all ride on other Mudsdale. Hapu and Sofu rode on their own Mudsdale, but Sofu's Mudsdale was much, much older.

"Down there lays the Altar of the Sunne and Moone," Sofu said. "The sacred shrine of Solgaleo and Lunala."

Sora and Kairi definitely remembered hearing about the altar from Lillie and Gladion's story. The tour ended as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all returned to Mele Mele Island for the night. On the very next day, the group all hit the beach. They all ripped off their clothes and wore their swimsuits underneath.

"Yes!" Sora shouted as he jumped in the water.

"Pika!"

With one big splash, it hit Mallow, Lana, and Mina. Sophocles and Togemaru were laying on an innertube and he kicked the water to move.

"Kairi, think fast!" Sora said splashing water on Kairi.

"You are so dead, Sora!" Kairi said splashing him back. Sora laughed as he splashed some more. The splash off continued until Gyarados came out of the water and sprayed water all over Sora and Pikachu. The water got to Kiawe and Sophocles as well. Marowak was building a sandcastle with Togepi and Snowy when the wave got to Marowak but for Tsareena lift Togepi so Togepi wouldn't get wet. Marowak wasn't so lucky as he got soaked.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Sora said.

"All's fair in a splash fight. Right Gyarados?" Kairi asked as the atrocious Pokémon roared with agreement.

The fun went on for a few hours before everyone took a break for some lunch. They all got dressed and headed to a restuarant owned by Mallow's family.

The name of the restaurant is Aina's Kitchen, and it ran by Mallow's father. Sora and Kairi remembered Mallow sharing a story about her late mother being so sickly and became extremely saddened when she passed away.

Sora and Kairi felt sorry for her, but decided not to ask any painful questions about her deceased mom. Mallow's father had the same hair and eye color as his daughter and he smiles at the sight of her.

"Mallow. Good to see you and your friends again," Mallow's father said. He spotted Sora and Kairi with them. "Let me guess, you must be Sora. And you're Kairi. I was looking forward to meet you for a while."

"Thanks sir," Sora said feeling humbled.

"Anyway, my name is Abe. And I own this restaurant," Abe said.

"Mallow told us all about you," Kairi said. "And Mallow is quite a cook."

"Well, you're a pretty good cook too, Kairi," Mallow said. "Your grandma was nice enough to let me cook for us when we were staying with her."

"It does my heart to know my Mallow is making some more friends," Abe said. "I only wish my wife was alive to see you now. She would be incredibly proud." Abe said with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't cry, dad," Mallow said.

"Sorry, honey. I just can't help it," Abe said. "Anyway, I'm guessing that you're hungry. I'll make some lunch for you and your friends."

"I'll lend a hand, dad," Mallow offered.

Abe didn't want Mallow to go through any trouble, but he did miss her greatly since she left for Kanto with her friends, so he accepted her help.

After waiting for a little while, Mallow, Tsareena, and Abe came out of the kitchen with Alolan dishes. Their mouths watered at the sight of the delicious food in front of them.

"Time to dig in!" Everyone said in unison.

Everyone started to chow down on their meal loving every bite. Pikachu and Togepi even loved the special Pokémon food Mallow had provided.

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed at the taste.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi also beamed.

"Do you like it, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Togepi!"

"Togepi should, because I mixed in some ingredients that would satify Fairy Type Pokémon," Abe said.

After everyone ate their meal, they all thanked Mallow's father for the meal and continued on with their vacation.

"Lillie!" A new voice called out. Lillie recognized that voice. She saw it was her father Mohn had stepped out of a small limo. Stepping outside with a man wearing a dark red tuxedo and a monocle. He had black eyes and gray hair and mustache.

"Daddy? Hobbes?" Lillie recognized.

"Lady Lillie," Hobbes said. "I bid you a warm welcome back to the island. The same for all your friends."

"I'm so happy to see you again after so long," Mohn said embracing his daughter crying in joy. He turned to the rest of the Alolan nine and smiked. "Thank you all for taking very good care of my little girl!"

"Daddy!" Lillie blushed. Mohn looked at Sora and Kairi with her friends.

"You must be Sora and Kairi," Mohn said. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now. And from the letters my wife and I were recieving, she said that you're a skilled Pokémon trainer, Sora."

"Thanks for that," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Sora, Kairi, meet my father Mohn and our family butler Hobbes," Lillie introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Sir Sora and Miss Kairi," Hobbes said bowing his head. "And I trust Master Gladion, Sir Riku, and Sir Hau are doing well."

"They are," Kairi said.

"That's good to hear," Mohn said smiling. "I was hoping maybe if you would all like to come to the house. I have something I would like to show all of you."

"What is it?" Sophocles asked.

"You will all have to come and see for yourselves," Mohn said. He called for other limos for the others to get to the mansion. When they arrived, Sora and Kairi saw how small it was compared to the one James was staying at before he ran away. Once inside, they were both amazed by the size of the room.

"It looked smaller on the outside," Sora commented.

"Well, Riku said the same thing when he first came to visit," Lillie said.

"Indeed he did, Lady Lillie," Hobbes said.

They all reached Mohn's home office.

"And here is my office," Mohn said.

"So what is it you wanna show us, Lillie's dad?" Lana asked.

"Actually, it'll make its appearance any moment," Mohn said. And that timing was perfect when a mechanical Pokémon started to walk out of hiding. It had a pair of long ears and a teal dot (resembling its nose), two pink eyes with yellow outlines, a teal sphere connecting its head with its body. It has two short arms, a skirt-like sphere body, decorated with yellow lines and two short legs. Its head is a seven teeth gear and its skirt and torso greatly resembles a Pokéball. "And speak of the devil. Here it is." Everyone was at awe at the sight of the metallic creature walking. Lillie especially was astounded.

"What is that?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?" Togepi questioned.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu was at a loss for words.

"And how is it moving?" Sora asked.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet the artificial Pokémon, Magearna," Lillie's father introduced as it bowed. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all stunned by the way it moved.

"Magearna?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Magearna, the Artificial Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/Fairy**

 **500 years ago,** **Magearna** **was created by a scientist by order of a king to be a companion of a young princess. But amazingly, it began move on its own. It has been said what made this Pokémon come to life is what is known as the Soul-Heart. Where this Soul-Heart came from, no one knows.**

"500 years ago and Soul-Heart?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away.

"I was pretty surprised when Magearna began moving by itself. Lusamine was also shocked," Mohn said. "And like you, I have no idea what this Soul-Heart is."

"However did you find this one?" Illima asked.

"It was years ago and back then, Lusamine was pregnant with Lillie by that time," Mohn started his story. "I made a stop at this shop on my way home when I spotted this little one sitting on the windowsill. When I first found it, I thought it was just a metal doll at first, but the shopkeeper told me that it's actually a Pokémon called Magearna and it had been inactive for two hundred years. When I brought it home, Lusamine thought that it might scare her when she was born, so I decided to give it to her when she was old enough. And there Magearna stayed until it began moving on its own just four months ago."

"Whoa," Sora said.

"Pi," Pikachu shared Sora's bewilderment.

Togepi jumped out of Kairi's arms and walked up to the metallic Pokémon. Magearna looked down and picked Togepi.

"Toge, Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped in delight. Magearna beamed as it held the baby Pokémon in its arms.

"Well, Togepi doesn't seem to be scared," Kiawe said.

"Because Togepi is just a baby," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Pikachu walked up to the artificial Pokémon and smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Magearna won Pikachu and Togepi over," Sora said. "Let's see how well it does well with Silvally and Poipole." Sora took out his Premier Ball and Beast Ball. He let out Silvally and Poipole. The two Pokémon looked at their trainer. "Silvally, Poipole, meet Magearna. Say hello."

The synthetic Pokémon and purple Ultra Beast looked at the mechanical Pokémon. Silvally and Poipole became instant friends with it.

"Look at that, they're friends already," Mallow said.

"Well, Silvally is just like Sora," Hapu pointed out.

"And Poipole would make friends with just about anything," Kiawe said.

Magearna walked up to Lillie and looked up at the blonde. Lillie smiled and bent down and held out her hand.

"Hello, it's good to finally meet you," Lillie said. Magearna took her hand and nodded. "Would you like to come with me?" Magearna nodded as Lillie took out an Ultra Ball. The artificial Pokémon pushes the button on the Ultra Ball and flowed inside. Stars swirls around the Ultra Ball confirming the catch. Lillie held the Ultra Ball close to her heart and cried tears of joy as she turned to her father. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I just wish I was around to give it to you," Mohn said with a hint of regret in his voice. Lillie understood very well what he meant. She knew very well that he wasn't happy to hear about Gladion being a member of Team Skull. That did not surprise him since it was a result of him being in Ultra Space for all these years.

"I know Lady Lillie will take the very best care of Magearna," Hobbs said.

Later that night, the group was getting back to their vacation as a new addition to the group was added.

Everyone were greeted by the rest of the Alolan nine's families along the way. Sophocles parents were chubby in appearance. Sophocles's father had his face and dark brown hair while his mother had his eyes and light brown hair. Illima's mother had Illima's dark skin and pink hair and his father had light skin, brown hair and Illima's light blue eyes. Acerola's mother had almost the same appearance as her daughter, but her purple hair was longer and wore a dress similar to her. Mina's parents were dressed like stereotypical hippes. His father had Mina's hair and a big beard and a red cap and a blue shirt with a rainbow Pokéball in the center, and white pants, while her mother had a lighter blond hair and wore a sleeveless tie dye midriff shirt under a brown vest and blue jeans.

Sora and Kairi knew ahead of time they would get to meet Sophocles's, Illima's, Acerola's and Mina's families after meeting Lana's, Kiawe's, Mallow's, Hapu's and Lillie's families. They all took an immediate liking to the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer. Sophocles's mom pinched his cheeks while Acerola's mother gave Sora a hug suffocating him with her breasts.

"I need an adult," Sora wheezed.

The Alolan nine all laughed at Sora's dismay.

On the very next day, Sora and Kairi was doing some souvenir buying some gifts for Delia, Kairi's grandmother, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and for Danny and Cattleya as well. With that done, Sora had a surprise for Kairi that night.

"Got something for you," Sora said pulling out a small box. Kairi opened the box and saw a ring with a white heart-shaped stone inside.

"Sora," Kairi lovingly said.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked.

"I love it," Kairi said. Sora placed the ring on Kairi's finger. She gave Sora a kiss on the lips as he kissed her back. Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all watching them kiss as they're joined by Moylane and Kalihi and a young guy, whose green eyes are shaded by a dark veil from his white/red wild hair, which has a long ponytail. He wears a red bodysuit with yellow markings and black borders, decorated with black metal spikes on his boots, forearms and fingers (except his thumbs). His bodysuit is exposed in the midriff area, decorated with yellow spikes. He also has a black belt, and a black collar.

"Hey there, lovebirds," Mallow called out as Sora and Kairi broke the kiss. They turned to see the Alolan nine and Moylane and Kahlili walking up.

"Came to watch the fireworks show with you," Acerola said.

"And I just wanna say that I'm happy to meet you," Kalihi said. "My name is Kalihi. And I specialize in Flying Types."

"I saw you on TV," the young man said. "The name's Ryuki! And I do Dragon Types!"

"Um..." Sora could only say.

"I thought I challenge the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champ to a battle!" Ryuki said getting an Ultra Ball out. Illima stepped in.

"He's on vacation," Illima said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "I'm here enjoying my vacation with my girlfriend, so I'm going have to get back to you at that." Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all walked away from Ryuki.

"Yeah, whatever! You're just afraid you'll lose against me!" Ryuki barked at him.

"I don't know, I battled him and I lost," Moylane said.

"And judging by how you told us about his battle skills, I'm not surprised," Kalihi said.

As the fireworks show had gone off, everyone was at awe by the beauty of the colors and images the fireworks had taken. Sora held Kairi over her shoulder as she rested her head on his. This was something the couple will remember for the rest of their lives.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all headed towards the airport to board the plane back to Kanto. The Alolan nine's families all gathered to say goodbye to their kids taking off again. They promised to write them again soon. During the flight, Sora and Kairi held each other by the hands for the duration of the flight. Once they arrived in Kanto, they saw Riku, Naminé, and Eevee waiting for them.

"Alola guys," Riku greeted. "Had a good time?"

"We did," Sora said walking up to the couple. "How did the meeting the parents go?"

"Better than I thought," Naminé answered. "I was worried about them not accepting Riku right off the bat."

Riku and Naminé explained to their friends about the meeting and about how Naminé's father wasn't so open with him at first, but her mother accepted him with no problem.

Once everyone returned to Pallet Town, Delia and Kairi's grandmother were accompanied by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"Hey Sora!" Ventus shouted. He ran up to his older cousin. "How was Alola?"

"An awesome place to be!" Sora said rubbing his head.

"We should visit there sometime!" Ventus stated.

"Maybe, but not now," Delia said. "I'm glad to hear you had a good time, Sora." She smiles at her son. "Now come along. Professor Oak has a surprise for you at his lab."

"What?" Sora asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we just blurted it out," Terra said.

"No, it wouldn't," Aqua agreed.

As everyone made their way to Professor Oak's lab, Kairi had s surprise for her grandmother.

"Here grandma," Kairi said. "I have someone who would like to meet you."

"Who is it, dear?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"She's right in here," Kairi said taking out a Pokéball and letting out a Comfey.

"Comfey!"

Kairi's grandmother was at awe at the delightful gift her granddaughter had given her.

"Thank you, Kairi," Kairi's grandmother said. "A very thoughtful gift."

Comfey drop the flowers around the elderly woman's neck and let out a sweet smelling scent.

Once everyone arrives at Professor Oak's lab, they all saw just about everyone in town. Not just the locals, but Danny, Cattleya, Candy, and Big Earl was there. The large man ran towards Sora giving him a bear hug.

"Come here, champ!" Big Earl said squeezing Sora tight. He looked over to Kairi. "And you too, sweetie!" Kairi was caught in Big Earl's grip, but she giggled understanding how it must feel.

Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were in attendance enjoying the party. The same for Takato, Henry, Rika, Guil, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and Ryo was also attending. Ryo had defeated the Elite Four and earned the same reputation as Sora. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Munchlax, and Mime Jr. were there enjoying the festivities as well. Hau, and Gladion were attending as well. They came to congratulate Sora for his victory as well.

Sora and the Alolan nine let out their Pokémon so that they will enjoy the party. Gladion was surprised to see another Silvally other besides his own and an Ultra Beast of all things. Riku had explained to Gladion about the situation about his mother arriving in Kanto, but he decided not to let it ruin his mood.

And we'll close it right here for now. The next chapter is when Sora and his friends set off for the Johto region. And who knows what adventures awaits them there. Just wait and see!


	83. The Wind of New Beginnings

**Episode 83: The Wind of New Beginnings**

Where we last left off, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine had all just returned from the Alola region for a vacation and the whole town has arrived just in time to the party in Sora's honor. Team Rocket has some plans of their own to not only swipe Pikachu, but all of his Kairi's and the Alolan nine's other Pokémon as well. Sora is on the stage along with Delia and Professor Oak.

"Thank you all for coming!" Sora said. "I just wanna say that I'm glad to have your support since the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League tournament. I couldn't have won it if it weren't for the support of all of my Pokémon, friends and girlfriend." Kairi and the Alolan nine all waved. "And there's also the support from my cousin, Ven and his friends Terra and Aqua. And for the support of Riku and Naminé." Sora looked over to Riku and Naminé and saw what looks like Naminé's parents. Her father has black hair and wearing a suit while her mother has her blonde hair and blue eyes. They had a Jolteon, a Glaceon, an Umbreon, and a Leafeon standing with Riku's Eevee. "They were all with me in spirit."

"Truer words were never spoken," Professor Oak said. "We are here to honor Sora not his victory in the Indigo Plateau, but for representing Pallet Town for all his hard work!"

"And we all owe Professor Oak a big thank you for hosting this party!" Delia added.

"First, let's all propose a toast to Sora and to all his success!" Professor Oak said raising his glass. The townspeople raised their glasses and they all took a drink. Sora and Pikachu clanged their glass cups together.

"This is some party," James said. "Honoring that little twerp for his win."

"He's not so great," Jessie sneered.

"Then why do we always lose to him?" James asked.

"I hate admit it, but he's right," Meowth groaned.

"Every time we go at it we end up in the loser's circle," James said.

"Let's just face it; we're not real bad guys. We're just clowns," Meowth groaned. "And not even the funny kind."

Jessie whacks them on the head with a paper fan.

"What kind of talk is that?!" Jessie snarled. "We are real bad guys! And we will do what real bad guys do!" Jessie stood there for like a minute or two with a wind blowing by.

"You don't know, do you?" James asked.

"Don't rush me! I'm thinking!" Jessie said.

"That's a shocker," Meowth said under his breath.

Over at the party, Sora and Kairi spent the whole party together.

"Having fun, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Only if it's with you, Sora," Kairi said. She fork fed her boyfriend a piece of cake. And he did the same with her. "Is that good?"

"It is," Sora said. He kissed Kairi on the forehead. Ventus spent some time playing with Sora's other Pokémon. Muk especially tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"You're very fun to play with, Muk!" Ventus said.

"Muk, Muk!" Muk said.

"I could never forget when we met, Muk," Ventus said. "We both liked each other right away and we've been friends ever since."

"Muk."

"And maybe when I have a Muk of my own, maybe you and that Muk will be friends just like we are. And Sora and Pikachu too!" Ventus said.

"Muk, Muk!"

Muk gave Ventus another hug. The boy laughed as the sludge Pokémon smothered him. Terra and Aqua both laughed at how well he and Sora's Muk have been getting along.

Over to Team Rocket, they put their plan into action when they began a phony catering job. They had all kinds of Japanese food laced with hot sauce, spicy mustard, and wasabi sauce.

Once everything was ready, Munchlax rushed over to the scene at the very scent of the food.

"No, no, no!" James exclaimed. "That's not for you!"

"Stop! Go away!" Jessie shouted.

"Find another all-you-can-eat buffet!" Meowth yelled.

Munchlax jumps onto the cart and ate all the food there. The big eater Pokémon practically devoured all the food and even all the spicy sauces. Once Munchlax had finished, Munchlax gave off a loud burp bringing attention to Tommy and JP. Tommy and JP saw what was going on and rushed over.

"Hey, Munchlax!" Tommy called out.

"You shouldn't have eaten everything without at least saving some for us!" JP said. "Sorry about that."

"Munchlax dosen't know any better," Tommy said.

Team Rocket didn't say anything and the two boys and Munchlax just left.

"Munchlax," Munchlax burped.

"Don't those three look familiar?" Tommy asked.

JP just shrugged his shoulders. For a few minutes, Team Rocket stood their as their plan has just went into the stomach of a Munchlax, who didn't even seemed to be bothered by the spicy sauces on or off their food. James broke the silence.

"Anymore bright ideas?" James asked.

"That was the best I could come up with," Jessie said.

"And with the money we put in this fake catering job, we'll owe double or maybe triple to what we already owe," Meowth said.

"So, let's just skip trying to steal Pikachu for once and just run like hell! Let's head to Johto! The boss will never find us there!" Jessie suggested.

"Good idea!" James agreed.

"For once, you have a great idea!" Meowth added as he and James ran right behind Jessie running as fast as their feet could carry them.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S DASHING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they ran.

Sora turns around feeling a slight chill down his spine.

"Did you just hear that?" Sora asked.

"Probably just Team Rocket with another lame brain scheme that's obviously gonna fail," Kairi said. "We shouldn't think about them ruining the party."

"You're right, Kairi," Sora agreed. "We should just enjoy it." Sora placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

Kairi giggles at the kiss and she kissed him back. Sora and Kairi rejoined the party and saw his mom talking with someone who Sora hadn't seen in ages. The man talking with his mom has long brown hair and had black eyes. He wore a yellow buttoned shirt and brown pants with black shoes. His wife wore a light lavender dress and a white hat with a blue-green veil around it. And the little girl with them blue eyes, fair skin and brunette hair while her outfit consists of a blue dress and bow. Her dress is paired with a white short-sleeved shirt and blue gem and pink shoes with white knee-high socks.

"Professor Hale?" Sora asked.

The man and his family turned to see Sora and Kairi and smiled.

"Well, look what we have here! Sora! Look at how you've grown!" Professor Hale said. "I haven't seen you since you were this small." He held his hand to his daughter's head measuring the height. He looks over to Kairi. "And you must be Kairi. Delia did say Sora has a girlfriend."

"It's only been three years," his wife said. "I thought you wouldn't remember us."

"I kinda remember you a little," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "The last thing I remember is you moving to Greenfield in Johto." He looks over to the girl next to them. "Hey there Molly. It's been a long time."

"It was," Molly said. "I kinda remember how funny you are. You always knew how to make me laugh."

"How do you know each other?" Kairi asked.

"I have been a friend of Delia's and Danny's ever since we met in Professor Oak's class," Professor Hale said. "We've been good friends since then, keeping in touch since then."

"I was the one who introduced Danny to Cattleya," Mrs. Hale said. "And the same for Delia and her husband."

"We were disheartened when we heard about the accident. And how hard it is growing up without a father," Professor Hale said sadly.

"Don't cry, papa," Molly said.

"Now, now, Spencer," Mrs. Hale said reassuringly. "You shouldn't think of something tragic at an event like this."

"I know. But I'm just glad to see how well you've done since you began your journey as a Pokémon trainer," Spencer said. "Your father will very proud of you if he was around today." That made Sora smile knowing he was right. "Say Molly, how about you spend some time with Sora, Kairi, and their friends while mama and I talk with Sora's mama."

"Okay papa," Molly said. Molly joined the couple as they joined Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine along with their Pokémon. Pikachu jumps on Sora's shoulder and Kairi picked Togepi up.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted.

"Glad that you lovebirds could join us," Hapu said. She looked over at Molly standing next to Kairi. "Who's she?"

"This is Molly. Her dad and my mom and uncle were friends in their younger days," Sora said. "Molly, these are our friends. Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, Hapu, Riku, Naminé, Terra, and Aqua."

"Hey there, Molly," Ventus said. "Haven't seen you since you were so little."

"I really don't remember much, but I do remember seeing you in all our pictures with me, papa, and mama," Molly said. She pulls out an old photo showing Delia along with young Sora and Ventus and Spencer holding two year-old daughter on his shoulder.

"Look at that," Mallow said.

"Even though they're cousins, it's like they're brothers," Aqua said.

"That would be technically accurate," Naminé agreed.

"Those two do look alike," Lana said.

"We all thought the same thing," Kiawe said as Mina nodded.

Everyone laughed as Molly looked around. She looked over to the Pokémon with them.

"Are those Pokémon yours, Sora?" Molly asked.

"Some of them are," Sora said. "And the rest belongs to my amigos here."

Molly walked up to the Alolan nine's Pokémon and was pretty amazed by the alternate appearance of the Marowak and Vulpix.

"I never seen a Vulpix and a Marowak like these before," Molly said.

"What you see here are Vulpix and Marowak from the Alola region," Illima explained. "Kiawe's Marowak is a Fire and a Ghost Type while Lillie's Vulpix is an Ice Type."

Molly went up to Snowy and smiled at the white Vulpix. Snowy looks at Lillie.

"It's okay, Snowy. Molly is a sweet girl," Lillie said.

Snowy allowed Molly to pet her. The white fox Pokémon liked the gentle touch of the little girl. Sora and his friends all watched how gentle Molly is being.

"Look at that," Aqua said.

"At least Molly's first experience with Snowy went better than mine," Sora said as he remembered a Powder Snow in the face. He just shivered at the memory. "Brr."

Molly played with the Alolan Vulpix along with Pikachu, Clefairy, Weepinbell, and Togedemaru. They all watched as they all played. Poipole even joined in on the fun.

"Poi, Poi!"

"Hello. Do you want to play with me?" Molly asked.

"Poipole, Poi!"

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Molly asked.

"Poipole," Sora answered. She turns to see him walking up to them. "Poipole isn't really from around here." Poipole sat on his shoulder.

"Poipole sounds like a funny name," Molly said.

"Yeah. But Poipole is a Pokémon," Sora pointed out.

"But Poipole is also cute," Molly said.

"Poi, Poi!"

"Glad to see the two of you getting along," Sora said.

"Poi!"

After a few hours, Sora and his friends bid farewell to the Hale family as they set off home. Riku, Naminé, and Eevee had left for Johto as well. Gladion and Hau did the same thing continuing their journey.

"Wasn't it nice of Professor Oak to throw you this party in your honor, Sora?" Delia asked.

"It is. And I should thank him for it," Sora said. Sora entered the lab and walked up to Professor Oak. "Professor." Professor Oak turned to Sora and smiled.

"Oh, hello Sora," Professor Oak greeted. "Your timing couldn't be perfect."

"What's up, Professor?" Sora asked.

"Well, I had just recieved this mysterious Pokéball in a delivery just a week ago and I have a favor to ask of you," Professor Oak said. He took out what he was talking about. A gold Pokéball with "GS" engraved on it.

"A Pokéball?" Sora asked.

"This particular Pokéball couldn't be transferred over to me, so I was asked to open it, but I had no such luck," Professor Oak explained. "So I thought maybe you can run this important errand for me."

"Okay. What errand do you have for me?" Sora asked.

"I would like you to deliver the GS Ball over to Kurt for me," Professor Oak said. "I would love to deliver it myself, but I'm afraid that I am terribly busy with my research here. And I would have asked Gary, but he had embarked on a new journey just two days before you and Kairi returned."

"Well, okay. But who exactly is Kurt?" Sora asked.

"Kurt is an expert on Pokéball mechanics," Professor Oak answered. "He happens to live in Azalea Town in the Johto region."

"Johto?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And if I understand correctly, that where Gary has went. After his loss at the Indigo Plateau, he did a little soul searching and decided to head down to Johto. He took his Blastoise and five of his other Pokémon with him," Professor Oak said.

"Why would he go there?" Sora asked.

"I do believe it's because of the Johto region's Pokémon League," Professor Oak said.

"Johto has a Pokémon League too?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And I figured that you would compete in that as well," Professor Oak stated. "So I suggest that you register for that while you're there."

"That sounds like a fun experience," Sora said. "And Johto does have some Pokémon that I hadn't caught yet. So why not? I might as well since I'm running the errand for you anyway."

Professor Oak chuckled, "I thought you'd say that. And when you arrive, I suggest you visit Professor Elm. Like Professor Hale, he is a former student of mine. In fact, I will make contact with him and let him know of your arrival."

"Okay, Professor. Anything else?" Sora asked.

"That'll be all for now," Professor Oak said. "Just come by in the morning and you can pick up the GS Ball."

"Okay," Sora said. "I should head home anyway. And thanks for the party." Sora took his leave.

Once Sora had arrived home, he explained to his mother, his girlfriend, his girlfriend's grandmother, and to the Alolan nine about the errand Professor Oak is sending him on.

"Professor Oak is sending you to the Johto region?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered. "There's a mysterious Pokéball he wants me to deliver to a guy named Kurt who lives in Azalea Town. He must want his opinion on it."

"Does that mean there's another journey about to begin?" Delia asked.

"It does," Sora nodded.

"And it looks like we'll be tagging along with you as well," Illima said.

Sora was caught off guard with that one. But he knew Illima was right.

"Might as well," Sora said.

"Well, it looks like you're going to need the ten of us to keep you out of trouble," Kairi said. Sora looked over to his girlfriend.

"I agree," Kairi's grandmother said. "It will be a thrilling experience for you to share. But I would like it if you would write to me again."

"I will, grandma," Kairi said hugging her grandmother.

"And we will have to let our families know about our new traveling plans," Mallow said.

Everyone all agreed with that one. On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all headed to Professor Oak's lab to pick up the GS Ball. The Alolan nine did make contact with their families and they allowed them to continue to travel with Sora since they knew they were in good hands. Once they arrived, Professor Oak, Lea, and Isa were there waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," Lea said.

"Came here for the task at hand, professor," Sora said.

"Wonderful!" Professor Oak said. "Here is the GS Ball." Professor Oak handed the ball to the boy. "And here is your new Pokédex as well." Professor Oak handed him his new Pokédex. It was similar to his old one, but it opens from the bottom. "Your new Pokédex has the same features as your previous one. That means you will be able to access your Pokédex and exchange Pokémon when the need should come. And your new Pokédex will be making the same buzzing sound when you have six on your team."

"That's good to know," Sora said taking the new Pokédex.

"But the conditions are the same, so your range will be limited," Professor Oak said.

"Right," Sora said. He gave his new Pokédex a test. He got Aerodactyl, Scyther, and Snorlax on his team. "Well, good to know that still works." He puts his new Pokédex away. When they stepped outside, Delia and Kairi's grandmother were outside waiting for them.

"I'm glad to see my baby is out on a new journey. And just after winning the Indigo Plateau too," Delia said.

"A Pokemon Master's journey is never done," Sora said.

"I understand," Delia said. She turns to Kairi. "Now, Kairi. Make sure Sora stays out of trouble."

"I will, Mrs. Ketchum," Kairi said.

"And don't call me Mrs. Ketchum. Just call me Delia, okay?" Delia asked.

"Okay, Delia," Kairi said. She hugged her grandmother and she hugged her back. "I'll miss you, grandma."

"I will miss you too, dear," Kairi's grandmother said. "But I know you're going to be in good hands." Kairi smiled knowing she was right. "And continue to take care of Togepi."

"I will," Kairi said.

"Ready to go, guys?" Sora asked his friends.

"Pika!"

"You know it," Sophocles said.

"Let's get the show on the road," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Thank you for having us again," Mallow said.

"You've been good hosts," Kiawe said.

"And we enjoyed being with you," Lana said.

With all that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all set out for the Johto region to begin the new journey. They went down the road just on a path away from Viridian City. They walked for several hours. They made it towards the famous Tohjo Falls.

"This must be Tohjo Falls," Acerola said.

"The two waterfalls that separates Kanto and Johto," Illima said.

"How are gonna get there?" Hapu asked.

"Why don't we just take to the sky?" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Aerodactyl! Come on out!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Aerodactyl. Sora and Pikachu climbed onto Aerodactyl's back as Kairi did the same thing.

"Hold on tight, Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge."

"Great thinking, Sora," Kiawe said. Aerodactyl flapped his wings and Kiawe and Lillie grabbed the prehistoric Pokémon by the legs and flew over the waterfalls. Once everyone was on the other side of the Tohjo Falls, Sora calls back Aerodactyl when he noticed how Aerodactyl is.

"Good work, Aerodactyl," Sora said holding up Aerodactyl's Pokéball. "Rest up." He calls Aerodactyl back. They walked for another couple of hours in the forest.

"We must be in Johto," Lana said.

"But how close are we to the nearest Town?" Hapu asked. Illima took out his map.

"According to the map, we should be near New Bark Town by now," Illima said. "We just travel on this path, and we'll be there shortly."

"But let's take a break first," Sophocles suggested.

"Good idea," Sora said. "I think we need a small break before going forward."

Not wasting any time, they all sat down resting their feet.

"That's what I needed," Mallow said.

"Any more steps, and my feet will fall off," Lillie said.

They all took their break for like twenty minutes when Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika!"

Everyone turned to Pikachu.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked. The all saw a light blue aura coming from the direction they were heading. Togepi started to walk towards the aura.

"Togepi, don't wonder off," Kairi said following the spike ball Pokémon. Sora pursued as well. The Alolan nine weren't far behind. Sora gasped at the sight. Kairi and the Alolan nine were about to ask what he was looking at when they got their answer.

"Suicune..." Sora said in a whisper.

Suicune is sky blue in color, with white rhombuses around the body and a white belly. Suicune has an aquamarine crest on its head which is in the shape of a hexagram. Behind its crest is a purple mane with supposedly thick, smooth fur. Two white, ribbon-like tails sprout out from Suicune's back and In reverse. It was standing on a small spit of land in the middle of a lake.

"As in the legendary Pokémon, Suicune?" Lillie asked in disbelief.

"It's beautiful," Kairi said.

Suicune turned to see the eleven humans and two Pokémon looking at it. The Pokémon gracefully runs off.

"It's gone," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Come on, we should head to New Bark Town," Illima suggested.

"Yeah. We should make contact with Professor Elm when we get there," Sora said.

Everyone continued onward to New Bark Town. Elsewhere, Team Rocket were somewhere else in Johto as they felt like they're safe.

"That should distance us from any creditors," Jessie said.

"It should," James agreed.

"We better lay low all the same," Meowth said. "We'll never know who we might just run into out here."

"Point taken," Jessie agreed. "Let's go." The dastardly trio started to make their way as Jessie tripped and started to roll.

Not too far, a boy wearing a red shirt placed a Pokéball at the trading machine with another boy.

"So, how about it? My Wobbufett for your Stantler?" The boy asked.

"Fine," the other boy said. Just as they were about to make the trade, a girl with a brown round owl-like Pokémon is sitting on her shoulder. Most of its feathers are brown, but its belly is cream-colored. It has large, red eyes, a small, pinkish beak, stubby wings, and a fan-like tail with three feathers. Encircling its eyes are black rings; the lower rims of the ring have three protrusions that resemble the teeth on a gear while the upper rims have extensions that resemble the hands of a clock. It has two pinkish feet, each with five clawed toes. However, it will typically only stand on one foot at a time and alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. "On second thought, I was thinking of trading my Stantler for that Hoothoot!" He dashed off. The first boy was so close to having a trade when Jessie bumped her back to the trading machine and Lickitung's Pokéball lands on the vacant spot on the trading machine.

Unaware that the trade was in progress, Jessie has gained a new Pokéball. She stood up and saw the Pokéball and mistook it for either Arbok or Lickitung and just took it and ran off. The boy grabbed the new Pokéball and let out his new Pokémon.

"Wow! A Lickitung! So cool!" The boy beamed. Lickitung started to lick its new trainer liking him right away.

Back with Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they finally made it to New Bark Town.

"There it is! New Bark Town!" Kairi said.

"The town where the wind of new beginnings blow," Illima said.

"We've made it," Sora said. "Let's head down to the Pokémon Center and and give our Pokémon some time to rest. Also to register for the Johto region's Pokémon League."

"You sure about that?" Hapu asked.

"Well, the Nurse Joy here should have that taken care of, and we need directions to reach Professor Elm's lab anyway," Sora said.

"Point taken," Hapu said.

Once they reached the Pokémon Center, they were greeted by the Nurse Joy running the place along with a Blissey.

"Welcome," Nurse Joy greeted. "What can I do that can help you?"

"Well, two things. One, we'll need to have our Pokémon checked up," Sora said placing his three Pokéballs, his Premier Ball, and Beast Ball on a tray. "And second, I would like to register for the Johto region's Pokémon League."

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. "Just hand me your Pokédex please." Sora obliges the nurse as he handed her the Pokédex and she places it in a slot. She types in a few things and a few seconds later, Sora had been confirmed for participation. "There. You have been registered to participate in the Johto region's Pokémon League."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Sora said.

"My pleasure," Nurse Joy said. Kairi handed Togepi to Blissey and the Alolan nine all handed their Pokémon to the Chansey there. They made their way to the messhall for some lunch while they waited. Once their Pokémon were a hundred percent, Sora had this to ask.

"Say, Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could direct us to Professor Elm's lab?" Sora asked.

"Why, I was about to head there myself," Nurse Joy said. "It looks like we're all heading there."

That was a happy coincidence to them, so they all went with Nurse Joy and they were greeted by Professor Elm himself. He is a middle-aged man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He wears some glasses, a white lab coat with two pockets, some brown pants, black socks and brown shoes.

"Nurse Joy. It's good to see you again," Professor Elm greeted. He noticed eleven others with her. "And you brought guests." Sora spoke up.

"I was told to meet with you. I was sent here by Professor Oak back in Pallet Town," Sora said.

"Oh, so you must be Sora," Professor Elm said. "Professor Oak told me you were coming here." He smiles. "And he also told me that you will bring your friends as well."

"We're just happy to be here," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

"Pikachu."

"Well, anyway. You came to examine the Pokémon I have here," Professor Elm said.

"That's right," Nurse Joy nodded. "I trust they're ready."

"Of course. Right this way," Professor Elm lead the group through his lab. What caught their eyes were the sight of three Pokémon.

One is a Pokémon resembling a small sauropod dinosaur-like Pokémon. It is light green color and their eyes are dull red. Around its neck are tiny buds that have the ability to shoot out into long vines. Its most notable feature's the large leaf on the top of its head. They have four short legs with one toenail on each foot.

Another is a small quadrupedal Pokémon that resembles an echidna. They are covered with a flame-resistant fur that is dark blue in color on its back to its head and light yellow on its underside. There are also four red spots of fur on the back.

And the third Pokémon resembles a blue bipedal crocodile with yellow, V-shaped marking across their chest, red eyes and spikes that go down its back to its tail.It has large teeth.

"And here they are," Professor Elm said.

"Are these Johto's starter Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Professor Elm said. "This one is Chikorita; a Grass Type." He points to Chikorita. "This one here is Cyndaquil; a Fire Type." He points to Cyndaquil. The Fire Type Pokémon sends out flames from its back. "And finally we have here is Totodile; a Water Type." He points to Totodile. The little crocodile Pokémon almost bites the professor's hand. "Now, now. You shouldn't bite."

"Oh, so cute," Kairi cooed. "All three of them."

"The trainers here in New Bark Town chooses one of these three," Professor Elm explained.

"And if Ven were here, he'd be excited," Sora said.

"I would definitely go for a Chikorita," Mallow said.

"My pick would be a Cyndaquil," Kiawe said.

"And Totodile would be my choice," Lana said.

Sora wasn't surprised to hear that from them since they're Types they go for.

"It kinda takes me back," Sora said. "Remember when we first met, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I sure do," Kairi said. "And you three little cuties will be lucky to have someone like him." Kairi tickles Cyndaquil's belly making the little Pokémon laugh.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Chiko!"

"Totodile!"

"So, Sora. Professor Oak tells me that you had won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League not too long ago, is that right?" Professor Elm asked.

"That's right," Sora answered. "He was the one who suggested that I register for the Johto region's Pokémon League while making a delivery to Kurt down in Azalea Town."

"Oh, Azalea Town," Professor Elm said. "Well, you are well on your way."

"Does the Johto region have Pokémon Gyms to battle here?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes," Professor Elm answered.

"And how many do I have to collect to qualify?" Sora asked.

"You will have to collect eight Gym Badges after defeating the Gym Leaders here," Professor Elm explained. "The first Gym is located in Violet City. And to get there, you will have to make your way through Cherrygrove City."

"Eight badges? Why does that sound familiar?" Sora asked.

Nurse Joy has finishes her examination of the three starter Pokémon and said, "They're all incredibly healthy."

"That's good to know," Professor Elm said.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all said their goodbyes to Professor Elm and the Nurse Joy of the local Pokémon Center and took set off to Cherrygrove City.

"Those Pokémon were soooooooo cute," Kairi gushed.

"Yeah. And cool too," Acerola said.

As they continued walking, they all heard a loud cry close by and they saw the head of a small orange bear-like Pokémon. Its head has a mark that resembles a crescent moon on its forehead. It was stuck at a log.

"Oh, a Teddiursa," Mallow said.

"And poor thing is stuck," Kairi said. "He's hurting bad."

"Well, not for long," Sora went inside the log and began pulling the little bear Pokémon. "Hold still. It'll hurt if you keep moving." He pulled and pulled until Teddiursa was free. Sora came out first as Teddiursa's body has a big stubby tail. Teddiursa starts to hug Sora. "Does that feel better, little britches?"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa hugs Sora as he giggles.

"Now let's see what the new Pokédex has to say about you," Sora said as he scans the bear Pokémon.

 **Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.**

"Oh, such a cute widdle teddy bear," Kairi gushed.

"Teddiursa!" Teddiursa hugs Kairi.

"Well, we should get going," Sora said. "Nice meeting you, Teddiursa." Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all taking off when Teddiursa just ran up to Sora clinging to his leg. "You wanna come with me?"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa nodded.

"Well, okay," Sora said as he took out his Pokéball. Teddiursa pushes the button on the Pokéball and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's new Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Teddiursa or send him to Professor Oak's lab. He decides to keep Teddiursa as he sends Aerodactyl over. "You're gonna hang with me from now on, Teddiursa."

And there you have it, Sora and his friends had just arrived in Johto and Sora has made his first catch in Johto. And this concludes the first chapter of this new adventure.


	84. Enter Casey the Electabuzz Kid!

**Episode 84: Enter Casey the Electabuzz Kid!**

Not too long after leaving New Bark Town, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all set off to Violet City for Sora's first Gym Battle in the Johto region.

"We've only been in Johto for a short time and Sora has already caught himself a Teddiursa," Hapu said.

"Not bad for a first catch, eh?" Sora said.

"I would say a very cute addition," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge."

"But those Pokémon in Professor Elm's lab were just as cute," Lillie said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at something.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asks his partner.

They all looked ahead and saw a girl with purple hair and wearing a yellow jacket with black stripes and a white baseball cap also with black stripes and a yellow lightning bolt. She holds a yellow baseball bat with yellow stripes. She wore a teal shirt and white shorts. She has a Chikorita and is wearing a yellow and black striped bandana on its head.

"And up to bat is the crowd favorite hard hitter, Chikorita!" The girl announced as Chikorita spins the leaf on its head. Sora takes out his Pokédex and to get information on the Chikorita in front of them.

 **Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.**

"That headband makes Chikorita real sporty," Hapu said.

"Let's see how well she handles it," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

A Rattata jumps out the bushes ready to attack Chikorita.

"Just entering the field is Rattata! And Chikorita will knock it out of the park!" The girl announced. "Play ball!" She pointed her bat at the wild Pokémon. "Chikorita starts up with a Tackle attack!" Chikorita charges towards the wild Rattata only to miss. "Chikorita slids on the dirt, but Chikorita is just warming up! Go!" Chikorita lands another Tackle; this time it hits. Rattata falls to the ground dazed. She takes out a Pokéball. "Perfect! Chikorita has landed a home run! This game is over!" She threw it like it was a baseball sending Rattata inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "And Team Casey has won the game! And Chikorita is MVP!"

"Chiko!"

"It's time to celebrate with the Team Electabuzz theme song!" The girl announced. The girl began singing a song.

 _"_ _We all love Electabuzz no other teams the same! The players charge the field and electrify the game! the pitch and catch and run so quick, their baseball bats are thundersticks!"_

"Chikorita return!" The girl said before turning around and glares at the group. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all winced as she began charging in a furious yell.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Sora shouted. She skids to a stop when she gazes at Pikachu.

"I don't believe it! A Pikachu! Yay! Yay!" The girl takes Pikachu off his shoulders and cuddles the mouse Pokémon. "Your Pikachu has such a shiny coat."

"I'd be careful if I were you, because Pikachu is really high voltage," Sora warned her.

"You think Pikachu will really shock me? That's really cool! Come on, Pikachu! Gimmie a taste! Come on! Turn up the juice!" The girl said.

"Pika..."

"Don't even do it, Pikachu! She dosen't know what she's getting herself into!" Sora said.

"Come on, you little rat! Gimmie a jolt!" The girl shouted. Pikachu started to build up even more juice.

"No, Pikachu! Don't do i-!" Sora shouted as both he and the girl both got shocked. They both screamed being electrocuted.

"Bad idea," the girl said in a daze.

"Tried to warn you," Sora said in a daze.

"Thanks a lot," the girl said.

"You're welcome," Sora said before both she and Sora fell to the ground. Kairi ran to her boyfriend concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Sora answered.

Both Sora and the girl recovered from Pikachu's shock. She looks over to Sora.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I should have listened."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said. "I'm used to the shocks."

"Anyway, my name is Casey, and I'm a huge baseball fan," she introduced herself.

"And what gave that away?" Sophocles sarcastically said under his breath earning a kick on his leg from Hapu. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"Nothing, I just felt like smacking you," Hapu said.

"Well anyway, my name is Sora Ketchum and I came from Pallet Town. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge."

"And the rest of us came from Alola," Lillie said. "My name is Lillie."

"I'm Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"Kiawe."

"Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Pikachu!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Casey said taking off her basbeball cap bowing her head. "I'm just crazy yellow Pokémon! Especially when they're striped. The Pokémon that I really want is an Electabuzz. I plan on having a dream team of all striped yellow Pokémon!"

"I understand what you mean," Acerola said. "I'm the same way with Ghost Type Pokémon." She took out her Pokéball. "And here's what I mean." She lets out her Mimikyu. The disguise Pokémon looked around and jumps onto Acerola's lap. "Ghost Types all appeal to me." She cackles. "The same way for real ghosts."

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all looked at her. Sora just nodded.

"So, why are you into yellow striped Pokémon so much?" Sora asked the girl.

"Because my family has been rooting for the Electabuzz for three generations," Casey said.

"The Electabuzz baseball team?" Sora asked.

"That's right," Casey nodded.

"I thought that theme song sounded familiar," Sora said.

"That explains why you're so full of energy," Kiawe said.

"But, don't they all finish in last place?" Sophocles asked offending Casey.

"Sophocles!" Kairi chided him.

"This season is gonna be different! This is when they're gonna win the series!" Casey stated.

"No way! They all get creamed by the Starmie and Magikarp teams!" Sophocles said. Sora and Kairi saw how angry she was getting.

"Sophocles, shut up!" Hapu said.

"You take that back! You quit bad-mouthing the Electabuzz! They're gonna beat everybody!" Casey hissed.

"They couldn't even beat an egg," Sophocles said. Casey just gasped while Hapu fist conks him on the head and then stretches his cheeks. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out!"

"I told you to shut up and you're still running your mouth!" Hapu said.

"I was just being honest!" Sophocles defended. "Besides they suck!" That made Hapu stretch his cheeks even more.

"You should never ever say that to a dedicated baseball fan! They're just going to get offended by that remark!" Hapu yelled. "I mean what the hell is the matter with you?!"

Sora and Illima stepped in and stopped it from going too far.

"Okay, break it up kids," Sora said.

"That kind of violence is not acceptable," Illima said.

Sora turned to Sophocles with a stern glare in his eyes.

"You should really think before you speak!" Sora stated.

"I said I was being honest! That's all I said! Next thing you onow, she'll say something about the heavy hitters on the Electabuzz team, but I would have responded with I've seen better swings in a playground!" Sophocles said making Casey growl at his statement.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY INSULTS MY FAVORITE BASEBALL TEAM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOBODY! WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS WITH A POKÉMON BATTLE!" Casey yelled.

"What?!" Sophocles gasped. "But you don't stand a chance against me! I'm more experienced in battle than you are!"

"I don't care how experienced you are! I'm going to cream you like corn!" Casey said. Sophocles turns to Sora for help.

"Sora... help me," Sophocles said.

"Not my battle," Sora said. "And Hapu is right. It's your fault for running your mouth." Sophocles knew he couldn't get out of it.

"With a friend like you, who needs enemies?" Sophocles asked with his cheeks puffed. Both Sophocles and Casey got ready for their battle. "How do you wanna do this?"

"A three on three battle!" Casey suggested.

"Three on three it is," Sophocles accepted.

"Three on three? He just has Togedemaru and Magnemite," Sora pointed out.

"She's new at this, Sophocles," Mallow said.

"Just don't be so rough on her," Lillie said.

"It won't take so long," Sophocles said. "Choose your first Pokémon, Casey."

"The first one is the last one I'm gonna need," Casey said taking out a Pokéball. "Casey plays to deliver the pitch." She threw her Pokéball. "I choose you!" Her Pokéball lets out a Pidgey. Sophocles just smirked at the sight.

"Ooh, a Pidgey. I'm so scared," Sophocles said sarcastically. "How am I ever going to beat that?"

"Stop taunting me and just choose!" Casey called out.

"Fine," Sophocles said taking out a Pokéball. "Vikavolt! Go!" He threw the Pokéball letting out his Vikavolt. The stag beetle Pokémon clamps its mandibles upon entry.

"A Vikavolt?! When did he get that?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika..."

"He must have caught it while we were on Poni Island," Lana guessed.

"This won't end well for Casey," Kairi said.

"No," Mina said.

"That oversized bug dosen't scare me! Pidgey! Quick Attack now!" Casey ordered. Pidgey flew fast towards Vikavolt, but the electric bug Pokémon flicks the small bird Pokémon with its shell. Casey gasps. "Pidgey return!" She calls back Pidgey. "Then I'll use the rookie player. I choose, Rattata!" She threw her Pokéball letting out her Rattata. "Rattata! Keep your eye on the Vikavolt and take it out with a Tackle attack!" Rattata charges towards Vikavolt only to be knocked back with its mandibles. Rattata was down and out.

"Two down and one to go!" Sophocles said.

"Oh yeah?" Casey asked calling back her Rattata and pulling out her final Pokéball. "Now stepping up to the plate! Chikorita!" She threw her Pokéball letting out her Chikorita.

"Chiko!"

"Casey is at real disadvantage now," Sora sighed.

"Pikachu."

"I don't think we could convince her to stop even if we wanted to," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge."

"Okay, Chikorita! It's the bottom of the ninth! Vine Whip time!" Casey called out. Chikorita launched Vine Whip around Vikavolt in a tight grip.

"Give it your lightest Thunderbolt," Sophocles said. Vikavolt sends out a light Thunderbolt attack through Chikorita's Vine Whip, but it still did some damage to the leaf Pokémon. Chikorita was knocked out.

"And here it is," Sora said.

"I can't believe it was a total shut out," Casey said starting to cry. "Chikorita, return." She calls back her Chikorita. Sora walks up to the rookie trainer.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it," Sora said. "So, you lost. It's not the end of the world."

"Sora's right," Mallow agreed. "We all have bumps on the road from time to time."

"You played a good match even for a rookie," Kiawe said.

"And now that's over, why don't we shake and be friends?" Sophocles asked holding out his hand. "Whaddya say?" Casey looked to him and ran off crying.

"Just leave me alone!" Casey ran off crying. Kairi and Hapu both felt sorry for her. Everyone looked over to Sophocles.

"What?" Sophocles asked.

"It's bad enough that you make fun of her favorite baseball team, but you had to use that Vikavolt of yours as well!" Hapu sneered at him.

"That was overkill on your part," Mallow said.

"Overkill," Mina agreed.

"I was being honest with my opinions! I don't get why you're all so mad at me!" Sophocles said.

"That's right, you don't get it," Sora said. "Sometimes being too honest can hurt someone's feelings. And that's what you did!"

"We're going to find Casey and when we do, you're going to apologize for what you said!" Lillie said.

Everyone set off to find Casey. Hapu called out Mudsdale and Kairi hopped aboard. Casey ran through the woods still crying from her defeat.

"After all the support my family has given me, I don't know how I'm ever gonna face them again!" Casey cried in her thoughts. She tripped and fell. "Daddy. Grandpa. I'm such a loser!" She cried some more. She then remembered the moral support her family had given her. She remembered that she should never give up until it's over. "No! I'm not a loser! Daddy and grandpa would never let me get away with talking myself down like that! I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it! Win or lose, I'm gonna make it to the top! I know the Electabuzz team is gonna win! Watch out, world! Becasue Casey isn't going to be benched!"

"Well, someone regained their fire," Hapu said. She turns to see Hapu and Kairi coming. "Sora would agree if he was with us."

"You two. What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"We just wanna be sure that you're okay," Kairi said concerned. "What Sophocles said and did was uncalled for."

"Well, he should just apologize to me for what he said," Casey said.

"That's why we came," Hapu said. Casey turned to see her being serious about it. "Sophocles shouldn't have badmouthed your favorite team like that. Even after I told him to shut up." Hapu sighed. "I'd feel the same way if someone said something bad about my grandpa."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Hapu's grandpa is the Island Kahuna of Poni Island," Kairi explained. "Hapu had always looked up to him her whole life."

"He taught me so much about the land. He's the greatest man I ever known in my life," Hapu said proudly. "Not only that, but he's a pretty good Pokémon trainer; and a damn good one too."

"And I will always root for Sora even if never won a battle in his life," Kairi said.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"It's true," Kairi said nodding. "Sora never backed away from a challenge and he never gives up. He never gave up when he competed in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League and won."

"He won that?!" Casey exclaimed.

"He did," Hapu said. "And Kairi is right. We'd all do the same thing if he or another trainer named Riku would win or lose."

"Sora worked hard to win the tournament," Kairi said. "So, don't stop rooting for your team and I won't stop rooting for Sora."

Casey was amazed to hear Kairi's boyfriend had won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League despite him appearing to be the most unlikely one to win.

"You're right. I won't stop rooting for the Electabuzz! I will always be an Electabuzz fan when they win or lose!" Casey proclaimed.

Kairi and Hapu were happy to hear that. Just then, Sora, Pikachu, and the rest of the Alolan nine all shown up.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked.

"Just fine," Hapu said. "Just giving the rookie a pep talk."

"That's good to hear," Lillie said. "Because someone owes you an apology." Sophocles walked up to her.

"About what I said before, I'm sorry," Sophocles apologized. "What I said about the Electabuzz was below the belt. And my new Vikavolt was overkill. And I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't accept my apology." He looked around and took a deep breath. "There, I said it."

"I wasn't going to accept your apology at first, but that wouldn't be right," Casey said. "But, I'm glad to hear that you took it back." She held out her hand and Sophocles shooked it.

"There, was that so hard?" Sora asked. Casey turns to Sora.

"Anyway, Sora. I heard about your win at the Indigo Plateau and I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me," Casey suggested.

"Okay," Sora accepted her challenge. "Let's make it one-on-one. Your first versus my newbie."

"You're on!" Casey accepted. She took out her Pokéball and threw it like a baseball. "Chikorita! Take the plate!" Her Pokéball opens and it lets out her Chikorita.

"Chiko!"

"Okay, Teddiursa! It's your moment to shine!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball. It let out his Teddiursa as he is licking his paws. "This is your first battle, Teddiursa! You ready?"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa nodded.

"Hey, Casey! I won't hold back! And you don't hold back either!" Sora called out to her.

"Gimmie what you got!" Casey said. "Chikorita! Start up with Tackle!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita runs towards Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa! Dodge and use Scratch!" Sora ordered.

"Ursa! Teddiursa! Usra!" Teddiursa avoids Chikorita's tackle and Teddiursa swipes at Chikorita with his claws. "Give it licking with Lick!" Teddiursa starts licking Chikorita.

"Chikorita! Shake Teddiursa off and use Sweet Scent!" Casey ordered. Chikorita sends out a sweet smelling scent and it immobilized the bear Pokémon. "Now use Vine Whip!" Chikorita sends out Vine Whip and it hits Teddiursa right on the mark.

"Teddiursa! Move in with Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Teddiursa moves in with his claws metalized and charges towards the leaf Pokémon.

"Chikorita! Dodge and use Tackle!" Casey ordered. Chikorita charges and hits Teddiursa hard. Teddiursa hits the ground and gets back up.

"Urs..." Teddiursa starts crying. "URSA!" Teddiursa ran back to Sora and cries hardly.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry little one. It's okay, it's okay," Sora said. Teddiursa stops crying and starts sniffling. "I know you can do it, Teddiursa. I believe in you." Teddiursa looked to his trainer and nodded. Teddiursa got back in the battle. "Okay, now use Fury Swipes!"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa ran towards Chikorita pretty fast.

"Chikorita! Stop that Teddiursa with Vine Whip!" Casey ordered. Chikorita sends out a Vine Whip only to miss. Teddiursa dodged the Vine Whip and swipes his claws at the opposing Chikorita. The leaf Pokémon falls to the ground beaten. "Chikorita!" She ran right to her first Pokémon. "You okay?"

"Chikori," Chikorita answered sadly.

"Don't say sorry," Casey said. "You're always MVP in my book." She calls Chikorita back inside. She stands up and walks over to Sora. "I can see why you won that tournament, Sora. You're a pretty good trainer, Sora."

"And I can tell you're going to be a good one too," Sora said. "Just keep working hard and you'll make it."

"Well, maybe we'll battle each other again in the Johto region's Pokémon League one day," Casey said.

"Count on it," Sora said.

"And I hope when I do get my own Pikachu, I can only hope it'll be just as beautiful as yours," Casey said.

"Pikachu!"

"Bye you guys!" Casey said.

"Bye Casey," everyone said as she takes off. Sora had just gained another new rival. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on to Violet City and then stops for the night. Sora and Kairi went somewhere as Sora starts training for his first Johto Gym battle. He sends over Snorlax and Scyther to Professor Oak's lab. He lets out Teddiursa, Poipole, and Silvally, for some training. Sora took out an Electric Memory and gives it to Silvally. The color changes to yellow as Silvally is now an Electric Type.

"Okay guys," Sora said. "Let's get some training done shall we?" Pikachu, Silvally, Poipole, and Teddiursa nodded. "That's what I wanna hear! Silvally! Try Crush Claw on that tree over there!" Silvally obliges and swung the tree mighty hard. A small band of Hoothoot came flying out.

"Hoothoot!"

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"Toge, Toge."

Sora took out his Pokédex to get information about the Hoothoot flying away.

 **Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **These nocturnal Pokémon are always standing on one foot and it tilts its body in movement. Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day.**

"That's one way to keep track of time," Sora said.

"Sora! There's one left!" Kairi said pointing to the remaining Hoothoot. This Hoothoot was different from the others. It is yellow upon appearance and it's a tad smaller.

"A Shiny Hoothoot!" Sora stated. "Better get rhis one! Poipole! Go get it!"

"Poi!"

"Move in with Acid!" Sora ordered. Poipole releases a stream of violet acid from its mouth at Hoothoot. "Now use Venoshock!" Poipole sends out Venoshock right towards the owl Pokémon. Hoothoot charges with a full scale Tackle. "Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Poipole sends out Dragon Pulse and it gives the Shiny Hoothoot a good clean hit. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it. Hoothoot flows inside as the Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around it confirming the catch. "Gotcha! Hoothoot is as good as mine."

"A pretty good catch," Kairi said. She gave Sora kiss on the lips. He kissed her back. Pikachu, Silvally, Poipole, Teddiursa, and Togepi looked at the couple sweetly.

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Toge."

They stopped kissing and Sora went back to training.

"Okay, Silvally! Try Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally used its signature attack and saw how electrifying it was. Sora decided to test out the rest of the memory disks he hadn't seen yet. He saw how the different colors determined its type. Green meant that its a Grass Type. Lime Green meant that its a Bug Type. Turquoise meant that its a Water Type. Dark Brown meant its a Ground Type. Purple meant its a Poison Type. Maroon meant its a Ghost Type. A grayish color meant its a Steel Type. Pink meant its a Fairy Type. A darker shade of pink meant its a Psychic Type. Black meant its a Dark Type. Orange meant its a Fighting Type. And cerulean meant its a Dragon Type. "You really are full of surprises, Silvally." Silvally tackles Sora to the ground and nuzzles him.

Over to Team Rocket, they were about to have their own dinner in which consisted of old canned seafood.

"Better have everyone enjoy it," Jessie said. She and James had pulled out their Pokéballs and let out Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip.It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail. Team Rocket were stunned by the sight of this new Pokémon. "You're not Lickitung!"

"Wobbufett."

"James, what is this thing?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Just a moment," James said going through his cards and he found what he was looking for. "Aha! This Pokémon is called a Wobbufett! Let's see, it's known as the Patient Pokémon and it's a Psychic Type. Yadda, yadda." James looked at the card going pass the details. "It says here, Wobbufett dosen't do much of anything, but endure attacks." Team Rocket hangs their heads as they sighed. "I just don't know how that happened." Jessie thought for a moment, before she realized that thing she slammed into was a trading machine and she accidentally traded Lickitung for Wobbufett.

"Oh no," Jessie realized hanging her head in defeat.

And it looks like Team Rocket gets a new patient newcomer without realizing it at first until, too late. Let's leave them at this point and move on.


	85. A Buzzwole About Heracross

**Episode 85:** **A Buzzwole About Heracross**

It had been days ever since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made it to the Johto region. So far, Sora had already caught a Teddiursa and a Shiny Hoothoot.

As they were doing some traveling, a boy in a cap approached the group. "Hey there spikes!" The boy called out. "I came looking for a challenge! And you're it!"

"Um, okay," Sora said. The boy took out a Pokéball and held it out. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Three on three!" The boy proclaimed. "Wooper! Go!" The boy threw the Pokéball letting out a small blue amphibious Pokémon with four purple brances on the side of its head. It also has a large thick tail and curved markings on its belly. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Ground**

 **Wooper usually lives in water. However, it occasionally comes out onto land in search of food. On land, it coats its body with a gooey, toxic film.**

"So, it's a Water Type and a Ground Type," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Meaning electric attacks won't work." He pulls out his Pokéball and threw it. "Try this one instead! Hoothoot! Go!" Sora threw it letting out his Hoothoot. Stars swirls around the Pokémon upon entry.

"Hoothoot!"

"That's a cool looking Hoothoot," the boy complemented. "But not cooler than my Wooper. And I'll prove it too! Wooper! Water Gun attack!" Wooper fires Water Gun right towards the owl Pokémon.

"Hoothoot! Dodge and use Tackle!" Sora ordered. Hoothoot charges towards the opposing Pokémon and landed a successful Tackle. "Now use Wing Attack!" Hoothoot flies towards Wooper ready to strike with his wings.

"Wooper! Dodge it and use Scald!" The boy ordered as Wooper fired hot water from its mouth.

"Sora! Scald leaves a burn when it hits!" Lillie called out.

"Hoothoot! Dodge it! Hurry!" Sora called out as the hot water misses and it hits a tree leaving behind steam. "Now move in with another Tackle!" Hoothoot charges towards Wooper.

"Water Gun again!" The water fish Pokémon fires Water Gun again as Hoothoot swerves to the right. Wooper tries again and Wooper swerves to the left. Hoothoot lands a successful hit knocking out Wooper. "Wooper return." He calls back his Wooper. And he pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Pidgey! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Pidgey.

"Hoothoot, return," Sora said calling back his Hoothoot. He looks over to Pikachu. "You're turn, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran up entering the battle.

"Pidgey! Mud Slap attack!" The boy ordered. Pidgey whips up some mud and sends it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across as the bird Pokémon sends out the mud and the attack misses.

"Don't let that Pikachu get away! Aerial Ace!" The boy ordered as Pidgey did a backflip and flew towards Pikachu landing a hit. Pidgey got a nasty surprise soon after. "Pidgey!"

"Yes! Pidgey's paralyzed!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Toge!"

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu let out Thunderbolt shocking Pidgey landing a knock out.

"Pidgey, return!" He calls back Pidgey. "Okay, okay! You're better than I thought. "But try this one out! Go for it, Beedrill!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Beedrill.

"Okay, Pikachu. Come back," Sora said as Pikachu comes back to Sora's side. He pulls out his Beast Ball and threw it. "Poipole! Go!" The Beast Ball opens and it lets out Poipole.

"Poi, Poi!

"What the?!" The boy questioned. "I never seen that thing before!"

"And now you have!" Sora shot back.

"Well, I'm gonna beat that thing! Beedrill! Fury Attack!" The boy ordered as Beedrill charges towards the Ultra Beast.

"Poipole! Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered as Poipole sends out Dragon Pulse and it hits the poison bee Pokémon. But it wasn't enough to keep it down.

"Beedrill! Cut!" The boy ordered. Beedrill moves in to deliver a devastating blow to Poipole.

"Poipole! Dodge and use Venoshock!" Sora called out as Poipole sends out Venoshock and it finishes Beedrill off.

"No way!" The boy gasped. "I lost to that thing?!" He calls back his fallen Beedrill. "Not too bad." He said shaking Sora's hand. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks. You too," Sora said.

With that over and done with, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey. They ventured through a forest. but this section of the forest had trees with blue beetle-like Pokémon. They all had pair of yellow eyes and two clawed arms and feet.They all had small antennae with a large horn between them. Some of the horns were T-shaped while others were heart-shaped. They were all on the trees drinking the sap from the trees. They're also sharing the sap with the Butterfree.

"Look at that," Sora said in awe.

"There's a lot of Heracross around here," Kiawe said.

"And they all look like they're enjoying their lunch together," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge."

"Heracross, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Heracross, the Singlehorn Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Fighting**

 **Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn. Its favorite food is fresh tree sap from leafy trees.**

"It sure looks that way to me," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"I've seen Heracross before, but this is the first time that I've seen so many at once," Mallow said.

"Same here," Mina said.

"We should keep going," Sora suggested. "I don't think they'll be happy if we bother them."

"Actually, Heracross are docile Pokémon," Lillie said. "They'll only attack if they're threatened."

Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika!"

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Sora askes his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu points to the source of the problem. A horde of Pinsir were marching towards the trees and they scare off the Butterfree by clamping their prickled horns..

"Those Pinsir are taking up those trees!" Lillie said.

"And scaring away those Butterfree!" Kairi added.

"This is not your restuarant!" Sora shouted. The Heracross fly off from the tree and they charge towards the invading Pinsir. The stag beetle Pokémon clamps their horns and the Heracross all fly away in fear. Sora hung his head. "Of course."

"Guys! There's one Butterfree left!" Sophocles shouted. One last Butterfree was left behind as they all saw it too frightened to fly away, but at they same time it was too scared to stay. One last Heracross popped up in front of the Pinsir.

"And one Heracross remaining!" Lana added.

The Pinsir began attacking the lone Heracross.

"They're ganging up on him!" Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi!"

"Not for long!" Sora said. Sora took out a Premier Ball and threw it. "Okay Silvally! Go!" The Premier Ball opens and lets out Silvally. "Now let's use this Fire Memory!" Sora took out the Fire Memory and gave it to Silvally making it intona Fire Type. "Use Crush Claw on those Pinsir!" Silvally used Crush Claw on the invading Pinsir knocking them off the tree.

"That's showing them!" Kairi cheered.

Heracross still has his eyes closed as the last Butterfree flies away.

"Heracross is too exhausted to fly away!" Kiawe said.

"Heracross dosen't stand a chance against that army!" Acerola said.

The Pinsir gets back on the tree to finish what they started.

"No you don't! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu shocks the Pinsir off the tree making them drop off. Pinsir opens his eyes and sees a Pikachu and an unfamiliar Pokémon helping him. The Pinsir were angry now. They charged towards the two Pokémon for interrupting their meal. "Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally used Multi-Attack on the invading Pinsir. The Fire Type Mutli-Attack sends the Pinsir retreating. "And that takes care of that." He and his friends approach the tree. "You can come down now, Heracross. The Pinsir are gone."

The Heracross comes down and looks at Pikachu and Silvally. The chimeric Pokémon smiles and holds out its claw. Heracross returns the favor by shaking its claw thanking Silvally for the help.

"And the list of friends keeps growing," Hapu joked.

"Hey, that's my line!" Sora said as Kairi and the Alolan nine all laughed. "Well, on the side note, the Pinsir won't be coming back here."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," a new voice called out. They all turned around and saw what looks like a forest ranger. He had a brown beard. "Those Pinsir will be back. And it won't take too long."

"I don't like the sound of that," Sophocles said.

"Is really as bad as it is?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Those Pinsir has been invading this section of the forest for the last three days," the forest ranger said. "And it's been getting worse with each visit."

"Why is this happening?" Illima asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," the forest ranger said. "Like I said, it has been going on for three days. The Heracross and Pinsir have been living here in peace. They have their own territory. But for some reason, they have been invading here." He clears his throat. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Woodrow and I'm a ranger here."

"My name is Sora Ketchum," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I take it that you're Pokémon trainers?" Woodrow asked.

"That's right," Sora said. "Any idea on how they're getting here?"

"They had to be crossing the river to reach here," Woodrow said. "It's the only way they could have gotten here."

Everyone thought for a moment when they suddenly heard some ringing. Sora dug through his pockets and he pulls out a small phone-like device. He opens it and turns it on. Lusamine appears on the screen.

"Mother!" Lillie recognized.

"Lusamine? Hey," Sora greeted.

"I heard that you made it to Johto without a problem," Lusamine said. "It's so wonderful to hear."

"Well, I figured I would hear from you, but it seems pretty sooner than I thought," Sora said.

"Well, it's not a pleasure call, I'm afraid," Lusamine admitted. "Our sensors has just picked up a powerful source of energy not too far from your current position. It appeared approximately just three days ago." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked among themselves fearing the worst. They all knew it was precisely when the Pinsir began invading the Heracross's territory. "Faba has pinpointed the exact location of the abnormality." The map displays on the device as it shows a river of the area. A blue dot indicates Sora's group in one spot and a red dot indicates the opposite side of the forest.

"That's the Pinsir's territory," Woodrow pointed out.

"You don't think it's what we all think it is?" Sora asked feeling worried.

"I hope not. I will make contact with Professor Oak and tell him to prepare for a new arrival just in case," Lusamine said.

"Okay, Lusamine. We'll look into it," Sora said. "And we'll send straight to Professor Oak's lab as soon as we catch it." Lusamine breaks contact and Sora puts the device back in his pocket.

Sora had retrieved the device from Lusamine when he and Kairi were on vacation in Alola. Lusamine told him that she will make contact when an emergency raises. Sora knew that emergency will come whether he wanted or not.

"Anyone wanna fill me in?" Woodrow asked.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at the forest ranger and all nodded.

"Well, what you're about to hear is something you'll find to be unbelievable," Sora said. "I think what driving those Pinsir here is an Ultra Beast."

"Ultra Beast?" Woodrow asked.

"They're Pokémon from another dimension," Lillie said.

"They came here to our world from theirs through wormholes," Kiawe said.

"And they bring trouble with them whenever they visit," Acerola said.

"So we'll have to catch it before it causes any more trouble than it already did," Lana said.

"Lana's right," Sora agreed. "We can't look the other way on this."

"Well, if it is what you say it is, then I should go with you," Woodrow said. "I know these woods like the back of my hand. And wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Good idea," Sora said in agreement . "We wouldn't know where to turn anyway." Kairi and the Alolan nine would have rolled their eyes, but they knew he was right.

They ventured through the woods and came across thick bushes.

"It'll be slow going, the underbrush is pretty thick," Woodrow said.

"I can fix that," Mallow said as she threw her Pokéball letting out her Weepinbell. "Razor Leaf through!"

"Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell used Razor Leaf to cut through the thick floral.

"Good thinking, Mallow," Illima said.

"Thanks," Mallow said.

They proceeded with their mission, unknown to any of them, the same Heracross follows them through the woods.

"The path up ahead is clear now," Woodrow said. "We're through the thickest part of the woods." With that said, Mallow calls Weepinbell back to rest up. They all made it to the river which is located at the bottom of a canyon.

"Look at how deep it is," Sophocles said.

"Yes. It's quite a drop. The Pinsir's territory is just on the other side of this river," Woodrow said.

"Does that mean we all have to climb down and back up?" Sora asked dreading to climb.

"No, Sora. There's an old bridge here. We should be able to cross from here," Woodrow said. He looks to the bridge and saw the bridge is down and is dangling on their side. "Oh no! The bridge! It's gone!" They all looked at the other side and saw a piece of the cliff smashed.

"It had to be that Ultra Beast that did this," Hapu guessed.

"It was probably chasing the Pinsir from there and pounded the earth in frustration sending half the bridge down," Illima theorized.

"Well, that might explain the bridge," Kairi said.

"But the problem is how to get across," Sora finished. They all heard a sound behind them and saw the Heracross from before. "Can't you think of anything other than sucking up sap?"

"Wait a minute, Sora! I think he's trying to help by pushing that tree down for us," Illima said. Sora was skeptical, but he saw the Heracross push the tree. With all his might, Heracross pushed the tree down. Everyone moved out of the way before the tree came down and at the same time made a new bridge.

"That definitely did it," Kiawe said.

"Now we can cross," Sora said.

Kairi took off her backpack and puts Togepi inside it.

"It'll be safer in here, Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge."

One by one, they all slowly crossed the bridge not wanting to fall off. Woodrow, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all managed to get across.

"That went well," Sophocles said.

They all turned to Heracross wanting to thank the beetle Pokémon, but Heracross was helping himself to some sap.

None of them were surprised by the fact, Heracross had only pushed down the tree just for a snack. The continued on with their mission. Heracross had his fill and followed them.

"We should keep our eyes open," Hapu said. "That Ultra Beast might show up at any moment."

Everyone all agreed with her. They all looked around and saw some signs of its presence. Some trees broken in half and boulders smashed.

"Any idea what kind of Ultra Beast are we dealing with?" Woodrow asked.

"The only way we're gonna know if it shows up," Lana said.

"And we wanna see it before it sees us," Lillie said.

As they went down deeper and made it to the biggest tree in the forest, Woodrow could sense something amidst.

"We've made it to the Pinsir's tree," Woodrow said. "But something dosen't feel right."

Woodrow's worries were confirmed when they heard some rustling not too far from them. They all heard loud buzzing sounds. The buzzing grew louder and louder as they all knew it was getting close. They all saw what they were looking for. This creature resembles a red muscular anthropomorphic mosquito. Its head is small and flat with a black ridge up the center. It has two red compound eyes with two black, spherical basal joints for its red and black antennae between them. Protruding from under these joints is a long, silver proboscis. It has many bulging muscles that appear to be sacs full of red fluid with small white bubbles inside. There are three sacs on each arm, two on each leg, two on its chest, and several on its shoulders and down its back. Around its waist are three rings of smaller sacs. The muscles on its chest and some on its arms and waist have thin, grayish lines resembling tendons running across them. It has large, five-fingered hands with red knuckles and four pointed legs. There are several black spikes on its body: a small one on each side of its head, two on each shoulder, one on each elbow, and one on each leg. The portions of its body between its muscles are dark red or black. On its back are two pairs of pale orange wings with slightly darker veins.

"Pika!"

"What is that thing?!" Woodrow asked. Sora took out his Pokédex to identify the creature.

 **Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Fighting**

 **This Ultra Beast shows off its body, but whether that display is a boast or a threat remains unclear.** **This Ultra Beast is so strong, it can punch through any heavy machinery with a single punch.**

"It is an Ultra Beast!" Sora exclaimed.

"And that's what's been scaring the Pinsir!" Illima said. "Buzzwole is the Ultra Beast that we're after!"

"The Pinsir only came to the Heracross part of the woods because they were scared and hungry," Kairi pointed out.

"Because they probably saw what it could do because they knew not one of them stood a chance against it," Lillie said.

"Well, we came this far," Sora said taking out Silvally's Premier Ball and throwing it. "Silvally! Go!" Silvally enters the battle. Sora took out the Flying Memory. "Since Silvally is a Bug Type and a Fighting Type, lets see how it handles this!" Sora threw the Flying Memory towards Silvally making it into a Flying Type. "Okay Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally jumps towards the red Ultra Beast and used the Flying Type Multi-Attack. That seems to have hurt it.

"It's working!" Sophocles cheered.

"Good thinking on making Silvally a Flying Type!" Mallow said.

"But I don't think it's enough to bring it down," Woodrow pointed out. They all saw that the red Ultra Beast was still standing. Buzzwole flexed its muscles and its body became surrounded by light blue energy. Buzzwole strikes at Silvally.

"That was Superpower!" Kiawe gasped. Buzzwole moved in with its proboscis and hit Silvally clean.

"It just used Lunge," Lillie said.

The Ultra Beast didn't waste any time beating Silvally silly. It was about to finish Silvally off with a singal blow of its fist when suddenly, Heracross came and blocked the punch with his Horn Attack.

"Heracross," Sora simply said. "He came to help Silvally."

Heracross gave Buzzwole some beatings. The Ultra Beast tries to fight back, but Heracross was too quick for it. Buzzwole kept swinging and swinging and everyone saw how fast Buzzwole is getting exhausted. Silvally slowly got back up.

"Keep it up!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Togepi!"

"That's great Heracross!" Sora said. He looked over to his Silvally. "You still good to go?" Silvally nodded. "Great! Multi-Attack!" Silvally delivered its signature attack again and it was enough to bring Buzzwole down. Seeing his opportunity, he takes out a Beast Ball and threw it at the beaten Ultra Beast. Buzzwole flows inside and the Beast Ball starts wobbling around and around. Everyone waited anxiously to see if Buzzwole would stay inside. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. "Target captured." Sora picked up the Beast Ball. He accessed his Pokédex and sends Buzzwole straight to Professor Oak's lab. He pulls out his device and makes contact with Lusamine.

"How did it go, Sora?" Lusamine asked.

"It was a bit more challenging than I thought," Sora answered. "But, Buzzwole has been successfully captured. Professor Oak should transfer Buzzwole to you shortly."

"Thank you and congratulations on your successful capture," Lusamine said. "I will contact you again when the need comes, so just be ready."

"I will," Sora said before he broke contact.

The Pinsir all came and saw what they were running from is now gone.

"The Pinsir are coming home," Lana said.

"Now that Buzzwole is gone, the Pinsir will now won't cross the river just to get something to eat," Kairi said.

"That's right, Kairi," Woodrow agreed. "The balance of nature has been restored. Things are back to the way they should be."

Heracross walks up to the group smiling.

"I don't think we would have caught that Buzzwole if you hadn't come along," Sora said. "But you helped Silvally and I have to be grateful for that. So what I wanna say is thanks, Heracross."

"Heracross!"

"Well, we should get going," Sora said. "Violet City isn't going to find itself."

They all said their goodbyes to Woodrow and the Heracross as they continued on with their journey. Woodrow wished Sora luck for his Gym battle. Just when they made it far out of the wodds, they were unaware at first, but Heracross was follfollowing them.

"Heracross?" Sora asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Heracross, cross, cross," shook his head.

"I think Heracross wants to be with you, Sora," Kairi said to her boyfriend.

"Is that right, Heracross?" Sora asked.

"Heracross," Heracross nodded.

"Then welcome aboard!" Sora said as he threw a Pokéball right at Heracross as he flows inside upon making contact. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Gotcha Heracross."

"Pi, Pikachu!"

Now Sora had another new addition to the team, he was lucky to have a new Pokémon to come along and help save the day and Silvally from an assaulting Buzzwole. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey and to reach their destination for Sora's first Johto Gym battle. But what other surprises awaits our friends on the road ahead? Just wait and see.


	86. Roll On, Pokémon

**Episode 86: Roll On, Pokémon**

A few days came and went since Sora had added Heracross to the team, and they continued on with their Pokémon journey. The group made a stop for some lunch. Sora had let out Silvally, Poipole, Teddiursa, Hoothoot, and Heracross. Five out of six of Sora's Pokémon enjoyed the Pokémon food Kairi had made while Heracross happily enjoyed some tree sap.

"Heracross isn't wasting any time with that tree sap," Sora commented.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Well as they say, you can take the Pokémon out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Yeah, that's true," Sora said taking a bite of the sandwich Kairi had made for him. "Very, very good as always."

"Just happy to see you enjoy it so much," Kairi said. "You would be nothing but skin and bones if I hadn't come along."

"Technically, I came along," Sora said. "I came to your rescue in your hour of need."

"My point exactly," Kairi said.

Sora blushed as the Alolan nine all laughed. Just as they were enjoying their meal they all heard rustling in the bushes.

"You guys hear that?" Lana asked.

"I definitely heard it," Mallow said.

More rustling came as they turned to see the bushes move around. They all saw it a small. lue elephant-like Pokémon. It had red pads on its floppy ears and a pad on its trunk. It also has one toe on each foot.

"A Phanpy," Lillie said.

"Oh, so cute! Look at those ears!" Kairi cooed as Sora chuckled and took out his Pokédex.

 **Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **For its nest, Phanpy digs a vertical pit in the ground at the edge of a river. It marks the area around its nest with its trunk to let the others know that the area has been claimed.**

"Wonder what its doing here," Sora said.

"It must have gotten lost," Sophocles guessed.

"That makes sense," Illima said. "It must be a baby looking for its parents."

"And they must be looking for it," Acerola said.

Phanpy ran up to Sora and tugged on him.

"Or maybe he just wanna play," Sora said. He gently grabbed the small elephant Pokémon by the tail making him squeal. "Thought so."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Phanpy tugged on Sora again. Phanpy received no response so he tugged him again. Sora gently grabbed Phanpy by tail making him squeal again as he ran around only to trip. "You alright, Phanpy?" Phanpy looked up smiling. "You're okay, you're okay." Sora picked Phanpy and gently placed him down. He patted the little elephant Pokémon on the head. Then he got tackled by a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. It also has a pair of white tusks and has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three claws. "Ow!"

"Sora!" Kairi gasped as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Who did tha-?" Sora was cut off when he saw two of the same Pokémon, but the second one had smaller tusks than the one that attacked him.

"Donphan," Hapu said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Donphan, the Armor Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Phanpy**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.**

"I'm lucky that didn't kill me," Sora said trying to stand up. "Ouch."

"Try not to move so much, Sora," Kairi said. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Sora said trying to stand up. He manages to succeed. "See? A-ok!" Sora gave a thumbs up. Mina called out her Clefairy.

"Heal Pulse," Mina ordered. Clefairy used a pulse of pink energy on Sora healing completely.

"Ah! Much better," Sora said in a relaxing tone. He turns to Mina and Clefairy smiling. "Thanks Mina."

"No problem," Mina said.

The Donphan with the smaller tusks takes Phanpy with its trunk and sets Phanpy down. Both Donphan stood their ground.

"I'll take it those are the parents," Lillie said. "They must have thought we were poachers and they were protecting their young."

"That could be it," Mallow agreed.

"That's exactly what it is you thieves!" A female voice called out! They all saw a young woman a dress that resembles one in ancient times and wore an orange bandana on her head. She also wore a necklace with some sort of stone. "I should turn you over to Officer Jenny for trying to steal one of my Phanpy!"

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Sora said waving his hands. "We didn't know that one belongs to you! Honest!"

"We all thought it was a wild Phanpy," Lillie added.

"But we were going to help search for its parents," Kiawe said.

"Because we thought we thought he was lost," Kairi said.

"So, what you're saying is Phanpy just wondered right into your group?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said.

The girl sighed, "That dosen't surprise me. This little Phanpy has an act for wondering away from the herd. And sorry for accusing you like that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. And sorry for sending Donphan for attacking you." She bowed her head in forgiveness.

"It's okay," Sora accepting her apology. "Not the first time we were wrongfully accused." Sora remembered when they accused when they almost picked some grapefruit without asking first.

"Anyway, my name is Rochelle," she introduced herself. "And I would appreciate that you don't catch any Phanpy or Donphan here, since they all belong to me."

"Not a problem," Sora said. Illima noticed the stone on Rochelle's necklace. "I'm Sora. And this is my girlfriend Kairi."

"Pikachu."

"Hello," Kairi said.

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name is Mallow."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Is that what it looks like?" Illima asked.

"Oh, that would be Amberite," Rochelle said.

"Amberite? What's that?" Sophocles asked.

"It is a gemstone," Illima answered. "Amberite is highly valuable. It was worn by royalty just like gold and diamonds."

"Whao," Sora simply said.

Rochelle explains to the group after the Phanpy evolves into Donphan, they're trained to find Amberite and supply it to artists and craftspeople living in the area to make statues and jewelry.

"I should be going. And again, sorry about attacking you like I did," Rochelle said. "Goodbye."

"See ya," Sora simply said as she her two Donphan and their Phanpy took their leave. Phanpy took one last look and followed not wanting to get into trouble again.

Elsewhere, two men wearing orange ranger jumpsuits. One had brown hair and brown eyes and a big nose He also had dark tan skin. Another had light skin and he had red hair and red eyes. Both appear to be carrying two wooden boxes. The one with the red hair nearly tripped over a small rock and almost dropped the box. The one with brown hair turned to him.

"Be careful, Jake!" The brown haired man said. "The explosives are very sensitive."

"Sorry, Kearny. It was that damn rock in the way," Jake said.

"I don't care what excuse you have! We can't afford another fiasco like that one time in Fallarbor Town way back," Kearny said.

"I know, I know. I wanna forget about that experience just as much as you do," Jake said. "But when we get ourselves a shitload of that Amberite, we can start living the high life!"

"Damn right!" Kearny agreed. The two men laughed as they carried on with their operation. Unknown to the two of them, they were being followed by Looker disguised as a forest ranger. It turns out he had been on Kearny and Jake's trail for the last few days.

"Just gotta get them before they light the fuse," Booker said in his thoughts. They proceeded with his undercover work.

Prior to the Pokémon League tournament, he went undercover into Team Rocket's operation in Celadon City in which ultimately ended in a raid by not only the international police, but the local police as well. Many of the Team Rocket members were arrested and the Pokémon they have been trafficking were returned to their rightful trainers.

The international police first caught a whiff of Kearny and Jake's bombing operations in which they blow up mountains in pursue of rare and valuable gemstones; causing casualties in their jobs in which was viewed as a terrorist act and nearly succeeded in their plan in Fallarbor Town when the local authorities caught them in the act and almost apprehended them. They wore disguises to avoid detection from law enforcement; but unfortunately for them, that didn't work on Looker.

Elsewhere in the valley, Rochelle is by a river with two of her Donphan and the Phanpy. She had been training Donphan sniff out Amberite once after they evolved from Phanpy. And she had many Phanpy and Donphan in the valley so she didn't have sufficient time to train them all.

"Ready to try, Donphan?" Rochelle asked. Both Donphan nodded. She held her necklace to the trunks of the elephant Pokémon. "Okay, this is Amberite. Give it a good sniff. The Donphan sniffs the Amberite. They proceeded with their training while Phanpy his parents and their trainer.

Somewhere in the mountain, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all decided to stick around and have a look around. They thought maybe Rochelle didn't mind them doing that just as long as they weren't trying to catch any Phanpy or Donphan.

"This valley looks really nice," Mallow said. "So beautiful."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hapu said. "It's no Poni Valley, but still pretty nice."

"Well, I can see why those Phanpy and Donphan like it here," Sora said as he spotted several more Donphan with their young. The Donphan were teaching the Phanpy to charge when necessary to defend themselves from not only for danger, but for when they are choosing a mate.

"I see what you mean," Kairi said. She spotted two Donphan fighting each other. Sora, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all saw the two Donphan rolling into each other. They locked into each other until one pushes the other back. One with smaller tuskes walks up to the winner. "A good place to live and raise a family."

"We should keep looking around," Lana suggested.

"Great idea," Sora said. "Let's keep moving." The group kept going as they spotted some Phanpy practicing their rolls when one of them struck a nearby tree. The Phanpy that strucked the tree then started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all marveled at the evolution. Once the evolution was done the newly evolved Donphan rolled into the same tree knocking it down.

Back with Kearny and Jake, they came to a mountain wall and spotted a good place to plant the explosives.

"This spot should do," Kearny said setting his box down. Jake did the same thing. There were several sticks of dynamite and a clock to set the time.

"Just gotta set the time and that Amberite is as good as ours," Jake said.

"That's what you think!" Looker called out from behind. Kearny and Jake turn around and see Booker standing there. He takes off his disguise and points his finger at them. "You two stop what you are doing and come with me!"

"And who the hell are you?!" Jake snapped at him.

"The name's Looker! ooker as in I have been looking for you; and I'm going to book you two for possession of dangerous explosives and terrorism," Looker stated. He takes out his Pokéballs and threw them to let out Growlithe and Arcanine.

"I don't think so!" Kearny said as he and Jake took out two Pokéballs as well. They threw them to let out four kinds spider-like Pokémon. Three of them were Dewpider. Three are small and green. They have black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on their foreheads, and a pair of red mandibles. On their backs of their abdomen is are two black dots and a line that resemble a face. There is an additional line encircling the end of its abdomen. It has three pairs of yellow legs, each with a black band around the middle. Three are red and has purple eyes, a pair of whitemandibles a white horn on its forehead. Around their abdomen are two black stripes and there are two black spots and a yellow spinnerret on their rears. The spots and spinneret together form a pattern similar to a face. It has four yellow legs with two purple bands each; on its back are yellow structures similar to its legs with a single purple stripe each. Its feet are tipped with tiny hooks that allow it to climb ceilings and vertical walls. And there were three that had bubbles on their heads like Dewpider, but larger. The majority of its body is dark gray with accents of yellow green and light brown. It has large, blue eyes with a paler wavy line through the centers. Above its eyes are light brown markings similar to eyebrows. It has three pointed, blue bumps on top of its head and four fang-like projections underneath. Both the bumps and its eyes are capable glowing. Their abdomens were a light brown stripe down the center of its back with two horizontal lines crossing it. There are several light brown extensions at their neck that flare out and connect to the bubble around their heads. At the end of their abdomens is a light green spinneret. They all had six light green legs with opaque bubbles around the joints. The tips of its legs are dark gray.

"Spider Web!" Kearny and Jake ordered as the spider Pokémon all fired thick white fluids from their mouths. The thick thread entangled Looker and his Pokémon as the thread came too fast for Booker.

"Dammit! It's so thick!" Looker exclaimed.

Kearny and Jake both laughed.

"That should hold ya," Kearny said.

"What do ya reckon we do with him?" Jake asked.

"I'll think of something after we're done here," Kearny said. "But just to make sure nobody else gets in our way, we'll have Spinarak, Ariados, Dewpider, and Araquanid around to keep anyone or anything else snooping around."

"But there might some other people in the valley too," Jake pointed out. "What if they get caught in the blast?"

"You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," Kearny said as he laughed. Kearny and Jake sent their Pokémon all around the valley. The spider Pokémon fired the sticky thread at the Phanpy and Donphan keeping them from escaping.

The Araquanid eventually reached Rochelle as as her Donphan reached a spot to retrieve some fresh Amberite.

"You Amberite?" Rochelle asked. Both Donphan nodded. "Great!" She looks back to Phanpy. "Stay with me where it's safe, Phanpy. Don't want you getting hurt."

"Phanpy, Phanpy!"

"Okay, Donphan! Rollout!" Rochelle ordered. The Donphan rolled straight into the mountain shattering the mountain. Amberite of many colors came raining down from the shattered rock. "Great!" She started to gather up the Amberite pieces inside the bag. Just as she picked up the last piece, she heard her two Donphan shriek and turned to see them in a web. "Donphan!" She turns to see the culprits. The Araquanid fired their threads towards Rochelle. She ducked out of the way and ran off. Phanpy ran off into the bushes not wanting to get stuck.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all taking a small break when the Spinarak came across them. They stopped for a snack break with Sora enjoying the food Kairi had made.

"Tasty as ever, Kairi," Sora said taking the last bite of his sandwich. "The sauce you made is the best that I ever had!"

"Thanks Sora. I'm just happy to see you enjoying it," Kairi said. "Also, that sauce is your mom's recipe."

"Well, Sora's right. The sauce is very good," Lillie said.

"We could use this in my family's restuarant," Mallow added.

Just when everyone was about to take their leave, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. He saw the three Spinarak approaching them. "PIKA!" Everyone turned to see the Spinarak sending out they thread. Sora pushes Kairi out out the way in time. The Alolan nine weren't so lucky as they got caught in the sticky silk.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked worried. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you, Sora," Kairi said. That made him feel better.

"Hey Sora! Help!" Sophocles shouted. The couple and the Pokémon turn to see their friends tangled in the huge web.

"What happened to you guys?" Sora asked.

"Those Spinarak did this to us!" Acerola said. Sora and Kairi turned to see the small spider Pokémon looking at them. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

 **Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands.**

"What you got in your web is our friends!" Sora shouted to the Spinarak.

"Why would you do that?!" Kairi asked.

"Pika!"

The Spinarak fired their thread again making them run for it. They chased after Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Now!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sent out Thunderbolt right at the spider Pokémon shocking them. They started running not wanting to deal with the shocks again. "That was close." He looks over to his partner. "Think you can cut them loose?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu used Iron Tail to cut the sticky thread allowing the Alolan nine to be free.

"Thanks for the save, Sora," Kiawe said.

"You would have done the same for me and Kairi," Sora said.

"But what was that about?" Sophocles asked.

"Those Spinarak just spat out their webs at us. What gives?" Lana said.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Let's start by asking Rochelle what's going on," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed and went off to find her. They went through the valley trying to figure out what was going on, they all saw several Phanpy and Donphan tangled up in webs.

"This is terrible!" Mallow said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kairi asked.

She and the others got their answers when they spotted Dewpider and Araquanid in the area.

"Dewpider and Araquanid? Here?" Lana asked. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Dewpider's evolved form.

 **Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dewpider**

 **Type: Water/Bug**

 **It has a habit of storing things it values in its water bubble.** **Despite what its appearance suggests, it cares for others. If it finds vulnerable, weak Pokémon, it protectively brings them into its water bubble.**

"Well, these Araquanid are doing the exact opposite of help," Sora said.

"Absolutley," Illima agreed, "they must have been ordered to do that."

Just as they about start looking for whoever is responsible for this, the same Phanpy from before ran towards the group.

"Phanpy?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Wait a minute, Sora. This might not be the Phanpy we know," Kiawe said. Phanpy opened his eyes and tugged on Sora's jacket. "I stand corrected."

"Phanpy! Phanpy! Where are you?" Rochelle asked coming through the shrubs. She spotted the group from before. "It's you again."

"Rochelle, good timing because we were looking for you," Kairi said.

"What is going on here?" Hapu asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Rochelle said. "Three Pokémon I haven't seen before webbed my Donphan and it's going on everywhere."

"Did they look like one of these?" Sora asked as he shown her the images of Dewpider and Araquanid to her.

"It was those," Rochelle said pointing to the Araquanid on the Pokédex.

"We just saw some. And some Spinarak too," Sora said.

"Spinarak too?! But Spinarak doesn't live anywhere around here," Rochelle said.

"And neither do the Dewpider and Araquanid," Lana said. Sophocles turned and got wide-eyed.

"And neither do those, right?" Sophocles asked. Before they could ask what he means the Ariados fired their thread at the group.

"No way! Freaking Ariados too?!" Kiawe yelled. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Ariados in the tree.

 **Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Spinarak**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing.**

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora said taking out his Premier Ball and throwing it. "Go Silvally!" The ball opens and lets out Silvally. Sora took out the Fire Memory and threw it to make Silvally a Fire Type. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally performed Multi-Attack hitting the Ariados. They fell out the tree and retreated. "That should scare them off." Sora removes the Fire Memory and calls Silvally back.

"We should follow them," Acerola suggested.

"That's a good idea," Rochelle agreed. "Whoever sent those Pokémon to attack my Phanpy and Donphan isn't going to get away with this!"

They followed the Ariados in the valley. The Dewpider and Araquanid followed the Ariados and they caught up with the Spinarak. The group followed the spider Pokémon right to Kearny and Jake with Looker still in the webbings.

"Isn't that that guy we met in Porta Vista a while back?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," Sora remembered. "Those guys are new to me."

"What are they doing?" Lana asked.

"And what is that thing?" Lillie asked.

They turned to see the spider Pokémon and Jake winced when he saw his Spinarak and Ariados in bad shape.

"What happened to you?" Jake questioned.

"Did those Donphan do this?!" Kearny exclaimed.

"I don't think it was them," Jake said. "Some other cop must be here besides this guy." Both Kearny and Jake looked at Looker.

"I know what you're thinking, but you couldn't be anymore wrong," Looker said. "I'm the only cop here."

"Whatever, because you're not going to stop us from blowing up this mountain and gathering up the Amberite," Kearny said.

"Blow up the mountain?!" Rochelle exclaimed. "I won't allow that!" She ran towards the bombers. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine couldn't let her go alone so they went with her. "Stop right there!" They turned to face the group glaring at them. "Just who do you think you are webbing my Phanpy and Donphan and then blowing up my valley?"

"We do whatever we can to get what we want to be filthy stinking rich," Kearny said.

"And we don't care if who gets hurt, because we feel damn good about it!" Jake added.

"Well, you're not going to feel good after we get done with you guys!" Sora stated as he turns to Pikachu. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Great! Poipole! Heracross! Silvally! Teddiursa! Hoothoot! Go!" Sora shouted as he let out his whole team.

"Count me in, Sora!" Kiawe said as he threw his two Pokéballs. "Turtonator! Marowak! Go!" His Pokéballs opens and lets out Turtonator and Marowak into battle.

"Me too!" Lana said taking out her Pokéball. "Cloyster! Go!" She hurled it letting Cloyster out to battle.

"Tsareena! Weepinbell! Go!" Mallow shouted letting out her Grass Types.

"Vikavolt! Go!" Sophocles shouted throwing his Pokéball and letting out Vikavolt.

"Join on in, Mudsdale!" Hapu shouted throwing her Pokéball.

"Clefairy, Shiinotic! Go!" Mina said letting her Pokémon join the battle.

"Let's join the party, Mimikyu!" Acerola said letting out Mimikyu.

"You too Bewear!" Illima said letting out Bewear.

"You too, Snowy! Ponyta!" Lillie shouted letting out her Pokémon.

Kearny and Jake looked at the Pokémon feeling unsure if they would win, but they went going to back down.

"It's going to take more than an army of Pokémon to take us down!" Kearny shouted. "Dewpider! Araquanid! Frost Breath!" The Dewpider and Araquanid blows out a cold breath with sparkles from their mouths.

"Spinarak! Poison Sting! Ariados! Night Shade!" Jake ordered as Spinarak fired Poison Sting from their mouths and Ariados let out Night Shade from their eyes.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack! Heracross! Horn Attack! Teddiursa! Scratch! Poipole! Venoshock! Silvally! Crush Claw! Hoothoot! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. His team attacked the Spinarak and Dewpider.

"Cloyster! Water Gun attack!" Lana ordered. Cloyster fired Water Gun and it passed the Ariados and Araquanid.

"Ha! You missed!" Jake taunted.

"Did I?" Lana asked. Kearny and Jake didn't know what she was talking about when they saw their explosives getting soaked.

"Oh shit! Our explosives!" Kearny exclaimed.

"They're not any useful when soaked!" Jake said.

"And it looks like your plans just got flushed," Sora taunted.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Looker agreed. Kairi managed to get Looker loose.

"We're not done yet!" Kearny and Jake both shouted. "Attack!" They shouted as their Pokémon charged towards them. Sora and the Alolan nine's Pokémon all let out their attacks giving the spider Pokémon a series of pummelings and sent back to their trainers. It didn't take long for Looker to arrest the two of them.

"Thanks for the help, kids," Looker said. "You really have saved the day."

With that said, Looker drove off with his prisoners. Sora and his friends managed to free every last Phanpy and Donphan from the webs; especially the ones Rochelle was with earlier.

"Thank you so much for what you did," Rochelle said gratefully. "I am truly grateful."

"Not a problem," Sora said.

"You were just lucky we were around," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge."

Rochelle smiles knowing she was right. She looked down to Phanpy and he tugs onto Sora again.

"It looks like Phanpy likes you a lot, Sora," Rochelle pointed out.

"Yeah?" Sora asked. He bends down and pats Phanpy on the head.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to be this little one's trainer," Rochelle said.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Kairi asked.

"I am," Rochelle said. "I have so many Phanpy and Donphan here, so I won't be able to train all of them with enough time. So I figured that you'd do a better job with this one than I ever will."

"But what about his parents?" Kairi asked as she looked at the two Donphan. "Won't they miss him?"

"You're right to be worried about their well-being, but they only want what's best for their young one just like any parent," Rochelle said. "And I can tell Phanpy wants to be with Sora." The two Donphan looked at their child sadly.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all looked at Sora and he thought for a moment and nodded.

"I promise that I'll take very good care of Phanpy," Sora said. "Is there a Pokéball Phanpy has?"

"Actually no," Rochelle admitted. "My family has been caring for this valley and the Phanpy and the Donphan so we let them roam around freely."

At least it'll be easier for Sora since he took out a Pokéball and held it front of Phanpy. He pushed the button with his trunk and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and askes him if he wants to keep Phanpy or send him to Professor Oak's lab. He decides to keep Phanpy with him so he exchanges Poipole.

"Okay, Phanpy! Come on out!" Sora said letting Phanpy out. Phanpy looked up at Sora. "Couldn't let you come along without saying goodbye first."

"Phanpy, Phanpy."

The little elephant Pokémon went up to his parents and hugged his mother and father goodbye. They didn't want to let their baby go, but they both knew at some point the baby had to leave the nest.

Sora and his friends said their goodbyes to Rochelle and continued on to Violet City. Sora now had a new addition to his team, and a playful one at that.


	87. Flower Power!

**Episode 87: Flower Power!**

We open up with Delibird flying in the Johto skies searching for Jessie, James, and Meowth. The red penguin-like Pokémon managed to spot the three of them and dove down to their direction.

Unaware of the incoming projectile hurdling towards them, they're picking some berries at a bush.

"Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Cheri Berries," Jessie sang.

"Nana Berries, Perism Berries, Mago Berries," James also sang.

"Berries, berries, berries everywhere!" Meowth finished.

"Wobbufett!"

"I think this should last us for the whole week," Jessie said.

"I do believe that you are right," James said. "But we can never have too many berries."

"So true, James. We'll come back tomorrow if we wanna last for two weeks," Jessie said.

"But I got a haunting feeling that we're forgetting something," Meowth said.

"Gasp! I do believe you are right, Meowth!" Jessie said.

"Let's check the list just to make sure," James said as he pulled out the list. Then Delibird dives right in front of Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett.

"AAH!" They all coughed in the dust cloud. Once the dust cloud had cleared, they all saw a Pokémon they definitely recognize.

"A Delibird?" Jessie asked.

"Dosen't this Delibird look familiar to anyone?" James asked.

"Del, Deli! Deli, Deli, Delibird, Deli," Delibird chirped.

"I think Delibird is saying that we're behind on our payments so we have to pay it to him," Meowth translated.

"Oh no," Jessie sighed as she realized whose Delibird it is. She knew very well Delibird belongs to Matori. "I wonder how Delibird found us so fast."

It turns out, Matori caught wind of their departure as she grew suspicious on why she hadn't heard from them, so she sent out Delibird to find them. And that led her Delibird to Johto.

"Say Delibird, we're a tad short on funds so how about letting it slide just this once?" James suggested.

"Bird, Delibird, Deli," Delibird said shaking his head.

"Meowth? Translation?" James asked.

"Delibird said no deal. We have to pay no matter what," Meowth translated.

"Deli, Delibird, Deli, Deli," Delibird said.

"But since we don't have any money, he's going have to settle with whatever we've got," Meowth translated. With that said, Delibird quickly took all the berries. Delibird even took out a small dark green box and put it in his hollow tail.

"No, not my bottle cap collection!" James gasped.

"Funds or no funds we really are paying for it," Jessie said.

"Deli, Deli, Deli," Delibird chirped.

"See ya next month," Meowth translated.

Delibird took flight in the skies. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Meowth just stood there hanging their heads in defeat (I will have to say **UTTER** defeat).

"Anyone has any ideas?" James asked.

"Maybe we should get back to catching Pikachu," Meowth said. "He and the rest of the twerps has to be somewhere in Johto."

"Wait a minute! How do you know that?" Jessie asked.

"Have ya even watched the anime? I bet you didn't even read the fanfic! That's if you can even read at all!" Meowth hissed causing Jessie to grab him and stretch his cheeks.

"Well, read this!" Jessie said as she and the scratch cat Pokémon fought.

"Isn't there a town nearby?" James asked.

Jessie and Meowth stopped fighting and looked at him.

"You're right, Jimmy!" Meowth said.

"Then let's get to work! The twerps should be on their way there now!" Jessie said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all walking in the forest when Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?"

"What do you hear, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the sky when the group saw Matori's Delibird flying by them.

"Hey, a Delibird," Lillie said.

"Didn't think they'd be anywhere warm" Lana said. Sora took out his Pokédex to get info on Delibird.

"Let's see what Dexter has to say about you," Sora said.

 **Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Flying**

 **Delibird carries its food bundled up in its tail. There once was a famous explorer who managed to reach the peak of the world's highest mountain, thanks to one of these Pokémon sharing its food.**

"That's a useful Pokémon to have around," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Also so cute the way he's flapping those flippers," Kairi cooed.

"That Delibird looks like he was on a mission," Mallow said.

"And an an accomplished mission by they way he's flying," Illima said.

"Dosen't Delibird have an attack that they use that can both do damage or heal their opponents?" Sophocles asked.

"I think you're talking about Present," Lillie said. "But the attack has a power level that goes off at time to time."

Sora thought for a moment he imagines being given a white box wrapped by a red ribbon by a Delibird. The box then explodes in his face leaving behind soot on his face. Back to reality, he shakes his head.

"Not a good way to celebrate Christmas or your birthday," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"But we should keep going," Sora said. "Isn't there a town just close to here, Illima?"

"Just a moment," Illima said taking out the map and he pinpoints their current location. "The town near here is a town called Flowerender. And it's just a few hours away."

The group made their way to Flowerender after a few hours and looked around. They were pretty amazed by the sights that the city had to offer.

"So much to see," Sora said.

"What do you think we should do first?" Kairi asked. Sora placed his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Anywhere is fine just as long as you have some fun," Sora said giving hus girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. The Alolan girls all swooned at the sight while Sophocles rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother," Sophocles said under his breath.

"Don't ruin it for them, Sophocles," Kiawe whispered. "Do you want the girls to punish you?" Kiawe gave him a demonic look. Sophocles was definitely afraid not wanting to take a chance with their wrath.

Suddenly, a girl wearing a light pink dress and with pigtails carrying orange forms runs up to the group.

"Check out the Pokémon Exhibition," the girl suggested.

"Pokémon Exhibition?" Sora asked. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a giant outdooor Pokémon entertainment festival," the girl answered. "Every year, Pokémon trainers come from around the world to put on shows. That's what Flowerender is famous for."

"I guess we could stick around for a bit," Sora said. "After all it sounds like fun."

"I'm in," Kiawe said. "I could put on a real fire show!"

"And I could have some of my Pokémon do a live show," Sora said letting Hoothoot, Teddiursa, and Phanpy out.

"What kind of performance you thinking of?" Mallow asked.

"Maybe just a dance performance, maybe," Sora said. He looks over to Togepi. "And maybe it'll be something Togepi can get into."

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"I think that it'll be a very cute idea," Kairi said.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all looked around and saw some of the perfomances already underway. One was a Flareon jumping through ring of fire. Another was an Oddish running on a rolling Electrode. One was with involving a man dancing with some Mankey to some rap music. One was with an Alakazam with an oversized spoon using its psychic powers to bend an manages to succeed. And there was a stand in which a Starmie along with two Wartortle, two Psyduck, two Krabby, two Slowpoke, and two Poliwhirl putting on a water show. There was even some small blue Pokémon similar to Wobbufett jumping on a trampoline. They had ears for arms as it appears to be, and a bulbous growth on its head. These little Pokémon were doing all sorts of flips and tricks.

"What does Dexter have to say about these?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail.**

"They have to be happy if they're having a good time jumping around like that," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Pikachu."

They watched the performance when something else caught their eyes. They saw two Bellossom performing an acrobatic dance. The group watched the two Bellossom dance on.

"Wow! Bellossom!" Mallow said awestruck.

"Bell! Bell! Bell! Bellossom! Bell! Bell! Bell! Bellossom!"

Their trainer is a young woman wearing a teal long-sleeved shirt with blue shorts with long yellow stockings and black boots. Her long brown hair is tied by a red hair band and she has blue eyes. And wore a Pokéball around her neck.

"They're just like gymnasts," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"That girl has done a great job at training them," Illima said.

"Togepi!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our gravity-defying grand finale! The Bell Loopdeloop!" The young woman announced as both her Bellossom got into position. "Bell! Bella! Are you ready?"

"Bello!" The two Bellossom nodded.

"Just stay relaxed and you'll get it this time," the girl said. The Bellossom nodded. "Go!" One of the Bellossom ran towards the other. It flips the other over into the air. "Now the Bell Loopdeloop!" The Bellossom in the air flips in the air only to have trouble and hurdles out of control. "Oh no!"

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Sora said as he caught the Bellossom in his arms. He lands on his rear as she ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" The girl asked concerned.

"I'm doing okay," Sora said. "That was a lucky catch."

"You were at the right place at the right time for us," the girl said. She held out her hand and Sora grabs it to pull him up.

After the performance, she treated Sora and his friends for some drinks to thank Sora for the save.

"Again thank you for saving my Bellosom," she said. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Bailey and these are my Bellossom, Bell and Bella."

"Bellossom!"

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself. "This here is my partner Pikachu and my girlfriend Kairi."

"Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you. And this little one is my Togepi," Kairi introduced.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Bailey said.

"That was an awesome performance earlier," Sora said. "You and your Bellossom gonna try that trick again?"

"Well, that was our original plan," Bailey answered sadly before turning to Bell. "But we've been having some trouble with our Belloop-de-loop lately."

"Yeah, we kinda noticed," Kiawe said.

"What could have happened?" Lillie asked.

"Sadly, I don't know," Bailey said. "Bell used to get it perfectly, but ever since we came here, she's been having trouble."

"Bell must be in a real slump," Illima said.

"Yes, but we're just going to try our best! Right Bell?" Bailey asked.

"Bell," Bell nodded.

Elsewhere in Flowerender, Team Rocket continues on searching for Sora and his friends but they all looked around.

"There's something really festive going on here, wouldn't you say, James?" Jessie asked.

"Since you mentioned it, I thought it was Meowth," James said.

"Looks like to me the whole town is getting ready for some kind of street performance," Meowth pointed out.

"That sounds like it's right up our alley!" James said.

"It wouldn't it be exciting if James and I could demonstrate our talents here?" Jessie asked.

"It would be exciting if you had any talents to demonstrate," Meowth said. Jessie said as she switches her clothes with a Mexican-style tango dress.

"They would get a blast with my tango dance!" Jessie said in a bad Spanish accent. James even came in the scene with a pink ballerina outfit and a fake swan on his head. Meowth just facepalmed.

"Those two really need to have their heads examined," Meowth deadpanned. Wobbufett pops out from nowhere.

"Wobbufett."

They do a hand-to-hand pose with one another.

"We're gonna get rich!" Jessie satated.

"Yes. And you're going to help us do it," James added.

"Wobbufett and I don't have to dance or nothing, do I?" Meowth asked feeling afraid.

"Wobbufett."

"Oh no," Jessie and James said. "We'll do all the dancing and you two just be yourselves!"

"That's it?" Meowth just asked.

"Wobbufett?"

A few minutes later, Team Rocket switched into their regular clothes and set up on their own stage.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and witness the one-of-a-kind attraction guarantee to shock and amaze you!" Jessie announced. "Gather round feast your eyes on a walking talking Meowth that you won't find anywhere!" Meowth winced since he's about to be the center of attention.

"What do I say?" Meowth asked himself.

Not too long, some of the people gathered around to witness the talking Meowth. The cat Pokémon developed a case of stage fright and just acted like a normal Meowth.

"You call that talking?" One man asked disappointed.

Team Rocket were getting booed at and exited off the stage.

"Just gives us a few moments folks! There will be a short intermission," James said as he and Jessie carried Meowth backstage. "What is the matter with you, Meowth? Why didn't you talk?"

"I get nervous when I get on stage! Besides, I don't know what to say on stage!" Meowth barked at James.

"Who cares what you say? Just tell a joke, sing a song, I mean anything!" James said.

"I will not demean myself with an unscripted performance!" Meowth stated.

"And I thought I was the pre-madonna here!" Jessie said Jessie took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here! Just read these jokes!"

"This will be in the bag!" Meowth said taking the note.

"I don't know, Jessie. Comedy is tricky," James said.

"What are you worried about? They'll be rolling in laughter and we'll be rolling in dough!" Meowth said. Wobbufett once again pops out.

"Wobbufett!"

Team Rocket makes it back on stage.

"Sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen!" James said.

"And now the star of our show, Meowth," Jessie added as she and James exited the stage.

"Hi there folks! I've got some great jokes for ya!" Meowth announced. Everyone started to get their spirits up when the talking Meowth was gonna tell them jokes. "What does a Pokémon with allergies say? Give up? It says 'Pika-CHOO!" Everyone was silent for a moment. "When does a Pokémon trainer go see the doctor? When his Bulbas-SORE!" Only Jessie and James were laughing, but the audience didn't even find that even remotely funny. Everyone gathered just started to leave.

"Hey, the show isn't free!" Jessie hissed.

"Well, it should be because those are the lamest jokes that I ever heard," One man said. James stepped in.

"Meowth is just warming up! It'll get better!" James said as he ran up the stage and whispered something into Meowth's ear.

"Oh, they'll love this one!" Meowth said. "Hey, did you hear about the low-fat Pokémon food? Caterpie!" Jessie, James, and what remains of the audience just looked at Meowth confusingly.

"Butterfree! Not Caterpie! I said Butterfree!" James shouted.

"What difference does it make because it's the same thing!" Meowth argued. James and Meowth argued on when the remaining audience just took off.

"Where did everybody go?" James and Meowth asked.

"The only good thing about it is you two have managed to stop the show," Jessie deadpanned.

"Don't blame me!" Meowth said.

"Well, if your delivery was just right, you would have been a hit," James said.

"It's a hit you want? Then I'll give you a hit right side your head! Just believe it!" Meowth shouted.

"We needed you to warm up the crowd, not cool them off," Jessie said.

"And now they will never see Jessie and me dance," James said.

"And you think that's a bad thing?" Meowth asked sarcastically.

"We will put on the most spectacular dance this town has ever seen!" Jessie said.

"The best that the world has ever seen!" James said.

Jessie and James became enthralled into their own delusions as Meowth just shook his head in utter disbelief. And they set a plan into motion. They ride on a bulldozer with Meowth driving it.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Jessie shouted to the crowd.

"Move your cabooses!" James also shouted.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and Bailey heard them calling out to the crowd.

"Team Rocket?! Not here!" Sora groaned. Sora ran right in their path as their bulldozer came to a halt. "Just when we thought we were rid of you for good, you come right back to us."

"Sora! What's going on? Who are they?" Bailey asked. Jessie cackles as she claps her cassettes.

"Prepare for trouble and the dance!

"And I'm wearing tights instead of pants!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Wobbufett pops up stealing Meowth's thunder.

"Wobbufett!"

Meowth kicks Wobbufett on the side.

"That's my shtick!" Meowth shouted.

"Since when did they get a new Pokémon?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex to get information about Jessie's latest Pokémon.

 **Wobbufett, the Patient Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wynaut**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Wobbufett** **make their homes inside of dark caves in order to conceal their black tails. This Pokémon cannot attack on its own- they can only endure attacks.**

"A Pokémon that won't attack on its own and endures attacks?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away. "That's a good Pokémon for you to have." He looks over to Pikachu. "You ready to get rid of the moron trio, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Wait Sora!" Bailey called out. "This place is reserved for the trainers and Pokémon that are performing in the exhibition! We will be the ones who will defend it!"

"Well, if it's a battle you want!" Jessie sneered.

"Then it's a battle with you shall have!" James said.

"Alakazam! Use Psychic on that Bulldozer!" One trainer ordered. Alakazam used its Psychic powers to lift up the and send them falling.

"Let's put on a performance! Arbok! Let's go!" Jessie shouted throwing her Pokéball.

"Victreebel! Let's go!" James said throwing his Pokéball and it let out his Victreebel. The fly catcher Pokémon chomps onto James's head once more. "Not my head! I have my public to think about!"

"Bell! Bella! Let's scare them off!" Bailey shouted as her Bellossom went into battle.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting right at the Bellossom as they danced to avoid the attack.

"Victreebel! Use Leaf Blade!" James ordered as Victreebel's leaves glowed and charged towards the two Bellossom.

"Use the back step we've rehearsed!" Bailey called out. Victreebel swung with Leaf Blade right at the two Bellossom. They easily dodged the attack. Victreebel kept on swinging, but not one of those hits had landed.

"So fast!" Mallow said.

"They did a whole lotta dancing, so they have to be fast," Illima said.

"Bell! Bella! Keep it up!" Sora called out.

"Stop dancing around and just attack them already!" Meowth called out.

"Arbok! Use Crunch now!" Jessie called out.

"Victreebel! You use Leaf Blade again!" James also called out.

Both Pokémon charged towards the flower Pokémon.

"Now do the jump turn!" Bailey called out as they jumped in the air in a roll. They landed on the two opposing Pokémon. "Now use Sleep Powder!" The Bellossom used their Sleep Powder to put Arbok and Victreebel right to sleep. "Now let's finish them off!"

"Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!" The first trainer called out.

"Electrode! You use Sonicboom!"

"Flareon! Use Fire Blast!"

"Starmie! You use Power Gem!"

Other trainers in the festival ordered their Pokémon to launch their attacks right at Team Rocket.

"Wobbufett! Counter!" Jessie ordered. Wobbufett raised its tail to reflect the attacks, but they came too fast for the patient Pokémon to block so Team Rocket goes flying into the air.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBU!"

A star twinkles in the distance.

"You think it's the last we will see of Team Rocket?" Lillie asked.

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Hapu deadpanned.

"You're right. That's too good to be true," Lillie said.

"But as long as they're out of our hair, who really cares?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!"

"Togepi!"

They went flying right back into the forest when they happen to land in a bush.

"Ouch, that hurts," James said.

"I can't believe that we got foiled again! We were so close for a win too!" Jessie shouted.

"At least it can't get any worse," Meowth said as Wobbufett jumps out again.

"Wobbufett!"

But it did get worse when a bunch of large bear-like Pokémon came from all around. They all had a loop marking on its abdomen and some had longer shoulder fur. They glared at the intruders as they all saw their food all smashed up. The bear Pokémon all gave an angry roar.

"Aah! Ursaring!" Meowth shouted.

The Ursaring started to give Team Rocket a chase as they ran for their very lives not wanting to get mauled by the bear Pokémon.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they are running for their very lives.

"Wobbufett!"

Back in Flowerender, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all joined Bailey for some dinner. Sora had let out Hoothoot, Teddiursa, and Phanpy so they could have a dance with Pikachu, Togepi, and the Bellossom. Sora and Kairi watched on as they smiled watching the Pokémon dance. Sora was pretty happy to see how well Teddiursa and Phanpy were getting along with each other.

"Those two didn't very long to warm up to each other," Sora said.

"Not too surprising," Kairi said. "They became instant friends when you introduced them."

"Yeah," Sora said placing his arm around his girlfriend. He turns to Bailey. "So have you always been having your Bellossom dance and battle?"

"Not really. We always used dancing as way for cross-training for battle," Bailey answered. "But whenever I saw how happy Bell and Bella were happy together when they were dancing the looks on their faces convinced me to focus on training to dancing instead of battling. We've been communicating with each other much better since we focused on dancing. And now it's our goal to become the greatest Pokémon dance group anywhere."

"They sure love to dance," Sophocles said.

"They sure do," Mallow said.

"Just seeing those happy faces is convincing to me," Lillie said.

"And that's why we wanna do our best for the exhibition tomorrow," Bailey said.

"Bell!" Bell and Bella nodded.

"Well, you've heard about us, now we wanna hear about you," Bailey said.

"I'm dreaming of becoming a Pokémon Master," Sora said. "Kairi and I have been traveling together since we first met when I first got started. We met up with Lillie, Illima, and the rest along the way."

"Really? Where did you come from?" Bailey asked.

"I actually live in Pallet Town with my mom," Sora answered.

"Until my grandma moved to Pallet Town, I originally came from Viridian City," Kairi said.

"And believe it or not, she became the girl next door," Sora said making Kairi giggle.

"I'd believe it," Kairi said.

"So how did you and Kairi first meet each other?" Bailey asked.

"Sora saved my life when I was kidnapped by a couple of Pokémon hunters," Kairi answered. "And if he hadn't come along, I wouldn't have met him and I wouldn't even have Togepi."

"And I'd be completely lost," Sora said.

"And they wouldn't have met any of us," Lana said.

"That's for sure," Hapu said.

"So, it was love at first sight, right?" Bailey asked intrigued.

"That's one way of putting it," Sora said. "During the course of our journey we finally confessed our feelings for one another and sealed the deal with a kiss." He held her hand. Kairi smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"And those two have been so lovey dovey since," Acerola said.

"I even won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League with Kairi and everyone else by my side," Sora said.

"Wait a minute! You won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League?" Bailey asked surprised. "I never expected to meet the champ of the Indigo Plateau. Why are you here in Johto anyway?"

"Two reasons. One is to compete in the Johto region's Pokémon League and to make an important delivery," Sora said. "So how did you and your Bellossom beat Team Rocket just by dancing around? That's been on my mind for a while now."

"Dancing and battling aren't really that different at all," Bailey asked.

"How are they the same?" Sora asked.

"Dance steps can be just like a fighter's footwork," Bailey explained. "And rhythm is just as important in battle just as it is in dancing."

"You really think so?" Lana asked.

"Come to our workout tomorrow and we'll show you," Bailey suggested.

"Bell!" The Bellossom chirped.

"Pika!"

"Teddiursa!"

"Phanpy!"

"Hoothoot!"

On the very next morning, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and Phanpy, practiced dancing with Bell and Bella.

"One, two. One, two. One, two. Try to pick the timing with the beat, Pikachu," Bailey said clapping her hands. "You're doing great, Teddiursa. You too, Phanpy!" Pikachu, Teddiursa, and Phanpy followed the exact movements of the Bellossom and they were getting it. "That's good! Now try the backflip!" The Pokémon did a couple of backflips. Sora's Pokémon were enjoying the routine. "Sidestep, sidestep. And then doouble twirl and pose!" The five Pokémon sidestepped and did a double twirl and posed with Phanpy raising his trunk. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all clapped.

"That was great, Pikachu!" Sora said clapping his hands. Bailey walks up to Sora's three Pokémon.

"Don't forget those steps and the next time you're in a battle, you can use those to get away from your opponent's attacks," Bailey said.

"Pikachu!"

"Ursa!"

"Phanpy, Phanpy!"

Sora got into position just to make sure that none of the Bellossom could go flying again.

"All set!" Sora announced.

"Okay, Now that everyone is in position, let's practice the Bell Loopdeloop!"

"Bell, Bell!"

"Okay Bell, try picturing it in your mind and try to relax, okay?" Bailey asked.

"Bell!" Bell nodded.

"And Bella, you will you nedd to have split second timing to give Bell a boost!" Bailey said.

"Bell!" Bella nodded.

"Go!" Bailey shouted as Bell ran towards Bella and flipped her in the air. Just when Bell was in the air, Bell's flip was all wrong. Luckily, Sora caught just in time.

"It looks like we still need some practice," Bailey said.

"Bell," Bell said sadly.

"Please don't feel badly, Bell. I know you did your best, we can just leave the Bell Loopdeloop out for tomorrow," Bailey said. Bell looks to the ground saddened. Bell just shook her head. "No?"

"I think Bell is stating that she wants to get it right," Kairi said.

"Is that right, Bell?" Bailey asked.

"Bellossom!" Bell nodded.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I won't give up," Bailey said. "We can just try again." With that said, everyone got back into position. "Okay, Bell and Bella! Are you ready?"

"Bell!" The Bellossom nodded.

"Go!" Bailey shouted as Bell ran towards Bella again. Bella flipped Bell into the air. Bailey, Kairi, and the Alolan nine watched as they were worried about Bell tumbling again. Sora was ready for it. Bell remembered how it was done and successfully made the Bell Loopdeloop and did a twirl with pink flower petals raining down made a soft landing. "Bell did it!"

"They sure did!" Sora said.

"Pika!"

"Way to go!" Kairi added.

"Togepi!"

"I knew you could do it, Bell," Bailey said. "You just needed to believe in yourself."

"Bellossom!" Bell beamed.

At the day of the exhibition, it went down to Bailey and her Bellossom. They performed all sorts of dances and finished up with the Bell Loopdeloop. The audience roared as they applauded for a spectacular performance. When the exhibition was over and done with, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on to Violet City. Sora had learned that battling isn't the only way training with Pokémon.

Over to Team Rocket, they managed to get away from the angry Ursaring.

"I think we lost them," Meowth panted.

"I think we're lost ourselves," James said.

"And we just lost track of the twerps and Pikachu," Jessie groaned.

"Wobbufett."

"It looks like it's back to the drawing board," Jessie said.

Well, Team Rocket is in a real slump themselves. And it dosen't look like they'll be bouncing back anytime soon. But we'll just have to cut the chapter from here and move on.


	88. Spinarak Attack!

**Episode 88: Spinarak Attack!**

Less than a day had passed since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made a stop at the town of Flowerender and helped a trainer named Bailey and her Bellossom.

"So, this is Catallia City," Illima said. "This town has quite a history."

"What kind of history are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"From what I heard, Catallia City is famous for not only its buildings, but for the exploits known as the Black Arachnid," Illima explained.

"Black Arachnid?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu?"

"I don't think I ever heard of the Black Arachnid either," Kairi admitted.

"The Black Arachnid is said to be one of the greatest cat burglars in Johto history," Illima explained. "It dates back to a hundred years."

Before Illima could explain more, sirens start going off and a police car comes driving by them.

"Looks like trouble," Sophocles said.

"And this has Team Rocket's stink all over it," Sora said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hapu asked sarcastically.

"Well, if they're up to no good as usual, then it's a good thing we're here," Kiawe said.

The group went to follow the police car when Sora had tripped.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Pika, Pika!"

"I'm fine. I tripped over something," Sora said.

"What did you trip over?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Sora admitted.

Everyone looked around and wondered what was going on.

"Something dosen't feel right," Sophocles said feeling nervous.

"Toge!" Togepi chirped. Kairi looked at Togepi wondering what was up.

"What's wrong, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

They got their answer when a smiley face came down.

"Oh, look at how cute it is," Lillie cooed. But the smiley face made a frown when it was revealed to be a Spinarak hanging upsode down.

"Spinarak!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed. The Spinarak shot a web right at the group.

"What're you doing?!" Sophocles yelled.

"Stop it!" Lillie shouted.

"Stop that!" Illima exclaimed.

"Don't do that!" Lana shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Not again!" Mallow shouted.

"Cut it out!" Kiawe shouted.

"Help!" Acerola yelled.

"It's so sticky!" Hapu exclaimed.

"Get us out of here!" Mina shouted.

"Oh, this we don't need," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Sora said.

"Don't any of you move," a police officer said.

"We can't move!" Sora pointed out. "So, if isn't too much trouble, we would like it if you would cut us loose."

"Nice try, Black Arachnid, you're not getting away from us!" The policeman said.

"WE'RE NOT THE BLACK ARACHNID!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all shouted.

"Pika!"

"Oh, sure you're not," The policeman said.

Meanwhile at a mansion somewhere, a young man dressed in a black skin tight jumpsuit matched with a black cape and a black cap with a Meowth's gold coin on the cap with a feather in it and a masquerade mask along with a Meowth with a similar mask and cape sneaks into the grounds.

"This is it," the young man said. "It is time to avenge a hundred years of grievances for the disgrace that my family had suffered." He looked over to his Meowth. "You ready, Meowth?"

"Meowth!" The burglar's Meowth nodded. The Normal Type Pokémon undid the lock and the two had snuck in.

"Now let's see what treasures we have here," the young burglar said. He came across a small brown box and opens it to find a green ceramic bowl inside. He smiles. "This one will do nicely." He stashed the bowl in his bag as he and his partner in crime were about to leave when Team Rocket came in dressed in a similar fashion.

"Look, Jessie! Someone else just beat us to it!" James said.

"Then we will have to educate them on the matter!" Jessie said.

"Please don't use that word," their Meowth said. "It reminds me of school." Team Rocket saw the young burglar and his Meowth. "Look! Another Meowth!"

"We set our sights on this place first!" James shouted.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Jessie snarled.

"I am the descendant of the real Black Arachnid!" The young burglar said. "The true Napoleon of crime!"

"You? The descendant of the Black Arachnid?" Jessie asked. "The greatest cat burglar in the history of crime?"

"Was the greatest," the new Black Arachnid stated. "Until the the law shut him down. Why are you here?"

"We were just following in his footsteps," James said. "Just so as we can be famous as the original Black Arachnid." The new Black Arachnid laughed.

"How short-sighted you are," the new Black Arachnid said. "You think that you can gain fame and infamy just by dressing up like him and steal valuables just like that?"

"Well, yeah!" Jessie stated. "That is the general idea! And who are you calling short-sighted?"

"And why are you even dressed like the Black Arachnid?" James asked.

"What gives you the right?" Meowth asked.

"The name of the Black Arachnid is my birthright! I am doing to avenge his disgrace! And I will not allow any outsider to disgrace that name by masquerading as such!" The new Black Arachnid said. He looks to his partner. "Pay Day!"

"Meowth!" The Black Arachnid's Meowth nodded and hurled gold coins at Team Rocket making them flee.

"Just when we were going to be famous!" Jessie groaned.

"Even that would be too good even for us!" James also groaned.

"Any other idea you have, Jessie? Because, even from you, I'm open to suggestions!" Meowth yelled.

Just when Jessie was thinking of an idea, a Spinarak drops down and webs the trio.

"Just this once, can't have a shred of good luck?!" James exclaimed.

The Spinarak shoots out the sticky thread just as the new Black Arachnid and his Meowth had fled with what they stole.

"I just don't know how it could get even worse!" Jessie said just as the police had arrived.

"You just had to say it, didn't you, Jess?" Meowth asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Jessie hissed.

Team Rocket had been apprehended for questioning as the police investigate the crime scene. Officer Jenny examines the gold coins left behind.

"Hmm. Pay Day," Officer Jenny said stroking her chin.

Two officers come up to Officer Jenny.

"This makes the third burglary this week! There's definitely a copycat to the Black Arachnid," one of the officers said.

"It's a direct insult to the police force," Officer Jenny scowled. "What did you get from the ones in our custody?"

"They claimed that someone else had beaten to it," the second officer said. "They claimed that he is the descendant of the Black Arachnid."

"And the Meowth in their possession?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They claim that the Meowth dosen't know how to use Pay Day," the second officer answered.

"And we have searched them, and all we have found were nothing but old bottle caps, soda and beer can tabs, and all sort of garbage," the first officer said.

"Did you ask about the thefts?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They claim that they don't know about the thefts," the first officer said. "But one of them admitted that they're affiliated with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Officer Jenny questioned in a shock. "Well, at least there's one arrest so far. Keep them locked down."

"Yes ma'am!" The first officer said.

"And have the Spinarak reinforce the webs. This new Black Arachnid is our top priority!" Officer Jenny said.

"Yes ma'am!" The second officer said.

"We're on it!" The second officer said.

Another officer came along and walked up to Officer Jenny.

"I have the thieves right in my custody!" The officer from earlier said.

"Oh?" Officer Jenny asked. "Where?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," the officer said leading her to his catch. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all caught in the web. "Here they are!"

"They don't look like criminals," Officer Jenny said. "They look like a bunch of kids."

"Looks can be deceiving to the naked eye!" He told her.

"No, it's true! We caught in this web and we didn't even do anything!" Sora said. "Honest!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Get us out of here, please," Kairi pleaded.

"Toge, Toge!"

The group were cut out of the web.

"My apologies," Officer Jenny said. "We've hung those webs to catch the person who have been imitating the Black Arachnid"

"As in the Black Arachnid who used to live here over a hundred years ago?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes, that's right," Officer Jenny nodded.

"And look at what was left behind," Lana said looking at the coins. "Gold coins. Just like the one Meowth has."

Officer Jenny looked at the eleven kids and the two Pokémon they all had. She particularly looked at Sora and Kairi.

"Say, you wouldn't be those professional crime solvers I've been hearing so much about are you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"What makes you say that, Officer Jenny?" Sora asked. "And how do you know about us?"

"Pika?"

"I recieved a letter from my sister who happens to be in the international police and she told me how you rescued Looker from mountain bombers at a Donphan valley not too long ago. And she told me about a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a crown necklace and has a Pikachu in his possession. Also a girl with auburn hair who has a Togepi with her as well. And nine other kids matching your exact description," Offier Jenny said. "And if I remember right, he recognized you back in Porta Vista beach when he apprehended Stanley Silas. You were the ones running that Alolan style charity dinner as well."

"Yeah, that's us!" Mallow stated.

Spinarak came down on from the string.

"I know you," Sora recognized.

"This Spinarak is the cutest one on the force," Officer Jenny said.

"Most of the Officer Jennys I met used Growlithe for police work, but how come you use Spinarak for that?" Sora asked.

"It's a longstanding tradition in Catallia City to use Spinarak on the force instead of Growlithe," Officer Jenny said. She told her story as she led the group to the local police station. "It actually started with the first Black Arachnid. The Black Arachnid was a criminal mastermind who was famous for his stealthiness as he was for his thefts. His quick sneaky movements made it hard to tell from a Meowth that was his partner in crime, and earned him the nickname, the cat burglar. Whenever it looked they were close to being captured, the Meowth would use Pay Day and scare off the police. They got lucky each time. But one fateful night, their luck finally ran out. Officer Jenny, my ancestor from eight generations ago along with her loyal Spinarak. They waited patiently for the thieves who had attempted to flee from their latest crime. And using Spinarak's beautiful webs, the Black Arachnid's career in crime was put to a halt." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were at awe hearing the tale of her heroic ancestor who ended the thief's crime spree. "That wrapped up the case once and for all. And believe it or not, this Spinarak is descended from the Spinarak who helped out my ancestor long ago."

"That's an amazing story," Kairi said.

"It really does run in the family," Sora said. Officer Jenny opens the door and sees Spinarak everywhere. "Look at those Spinarak."

"I have never seen so many at one place before," Lillie said amazed.

"The Catallia City police started to use Spinarak on the force soon after my ancestor caught the Black Arachnid. And since then they became our most valued partners," Officer Jenny said.

"You think we could lend a hand? We can get this new Black Arachnid and throw his butt in jail," Sora said.

"That'll be great!" Officer Jenny said.

"If this guy think he can use Pokémon to commit crime and get away with it, then he made his first mistake," Sora said.

"You really are Pokémon crime fighters then, aren't you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Apart from Team Rocket and Mad Ivan we stopped some rustlers from stealing Tauros, Ponyta, and Rapidash at a farm at that one time and those same guys from stealing all those Kanagaskhan. Not to mention, shutting down the Poké Bandits twice," Sora remembered. They all remembered how they helped clear Team Rocket out of the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town and thwart the same members from time to time. Even when Mad Ivan made back at Hop Hop Hop Town and right up to when he attempted to swipe all the Kabuto fossils for his own. And how they thwarted the Poké Bandits twice. They even saved the entire multiverse from the evil Shadow Empire.

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, the new Black Arachnid is in his apartment and watching the news of his latest caper. His partner is eating the fish provided to him. He smiles as he hears the authorities are completely baffled. He looks out his window laughing evilly.

"This is working better than expected," the new Black Arachnid said. "The police are at a disarray and even with the Spinarak webs everywhere, the time to avenge my disgraced ancestor is close at hand. Officer Jenny and her Spinarak will pay dearly for their inference. And I thank those three fools for taking the fall for me. No-one is going to rob me of my revenge! Not even other criminals!" The clinched his fist. He had chosen his next victim and used newspaper cutouts to form a letter. "The time to accelerate my ambitions."

Back at the police station, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all gathered for a strategy meeting to capture the Black Arachnid and put an end to his crime spree. Officer Jenny and her Spinarak joined in on the meeting.

"Okay, this meeting will come to order," Sora started.

"If we're coming to order then I'll have a jumbo cheeseburger and a side of fries," Sophocles joked.

"Sophocles!" Sora, Kairi, and the rest chided him.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Sophocles said. "Just trying to lighten up the mood. Normally, that would be Sora's department."

"This is no time for jokes, Sophocles," Sora said. "We have a copycat criminal out there and we have to put a stop to it." Kairi and the Alolan nine nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan?" Kiawe asked.

"We'll have to start thinking like a burglar. So far he has been targeting the local mansions of art collectors. We're going to wait for the new Black Arachid's next move and have our Pokémon out all at once. We can have better luck if we all work together," Sora said. He starts putting a plan together. "Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Acerola, Mina. Your Pokémon will be waiting in the trees and shrubs along with Hoothoot, Teddiursa, and Phanpy. Lana, you can have Seaking and Cloyster wait at a fountain and Gyarados at a pool if they have one. Kiawe, Illima, Hapu. We can have Turtonator, Marowak, Mudsdale, and Bewear will pose as statues along with Silvally."

"I like the sound of that," Lana said.

"But the real trump card will be Spinarak," Sora said. "Spinarak will be sending out webs to keep the new Black Arachnid from escaping."

"A brilliant strategy," Officer Jenny complemented. Hapu leans over to Kairi.

"Did he come up with that himself?" Hapu asked. She simply shrugs. Mina raises her hand.

"Yes Mina?" Sora asked.

"Where is the Black Arachnid going to strike next?" Mina asked.

"If I knew that, you think we'd be holding a sectret strategy meeting to nab him ahead of time?" Sora questioned.

"Good point," Mina said.

Just then, a policeman came in the room.

"Terrible news! The new Black Arachnid is planning another robbery!" The policeman announced. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew it was a perfect time to put Sora's plan into action.

"Where did you obtain this information?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It was obtained from the mayor's mansion," the policeman said.

"The mayor?!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

Everyone rushed over to the mayor's mansion. The mayor being a bald elderly man with a gray mustache and gray eyebrows. He also has magenta eyes. He is dressed in his robe and came down the stairs in tears.

"Oh, thank goodness you've arrived! It's dreadful!" The mayor cried. "The fiend is after my trophy! The letter he sent said he'll strike at midnight!" He reveals a platinum tropy with Dragonair as the handles and has Oddish and Lapras engraved on it.

"Definitely not a coincidence," Officer Jenny stated. "The original Black Arachnid also sent letters to his victims as well."

"This guy is pretty cocky," Sora said.

"And I thought Mad Ivan was full of himself," Kairi stated.

"Um, who are these children?" The mayor asked.

"They're professional crime solvers," Officer Jenny answered.

"Wonderful! They can help!" The mayor beamed. "Kids, you must teach this copycat a lesson."

"Like don't pretend to be something you're not," Hapu said in a whisper.

The clock has struck five in the afternoon as the mayor pleaded, "Please protect my trophy."

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor. Nothing can go wrong just as long we have Pokémon on our backs." Officer Jenny emphasize when she turns around and Spinarak clings on her back.

"Spinarak! Spinarak!"

"The Black Arachnid is going to be sorry that he ever decided to make a comeback," Sora stated. Everyone went outside as Sora and the Alolan nine let out their Pokémon. "Okay, everyone! Tine to put our plan to motion."

"Right!" The Alolan nine got their Pokémon into different positions. Officer Jenny was amazed especially about Silvally. Sora gave Silvally a Fighting Memory turning the synthetic Pokémon into a Fighting Type Pokémon. Marowak did a pose while Turtonator and Mudsdale did the same thing. Heracross went a nearby tree and started to helping himself to the sap it provided.

"What amazing Pokémon you all have," Officer Jenny complemented. She turns to her partner. "Your turn, Spinarak!" Spinarak shot out its web to get to another tree and spitting out a web all over the mansion grounds. It quickly surrounded the whole place until it was completely surrounded.

"All that thread came from just one Spinarak," Mallow said in awe.

"The web is so strong, he won't be able to break free," Officer Jenny said. "Are all the Pokémon in position, Spinarak?" Spinarak nodded in confirmation. "Great! We'll be in the mansion waiting for midnight!"

Several hours came and went, Kairi rocked Togepi to sleep while everyone esle struggled to stay awake knowing he'll strike at any moment. They all checked outside and saw nothing in the web. Not even a single thing was seen.

The clock has strucked midnight as everyone anxiously waited for the thief to make an appearance and then catch him in the act. A whole minute had passed.

"Looks like he isn't coming at all," Sora said in a yawn. He hangs his head in defeat. "And my plan was perfect too." Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it was a good idea," Kairi said comfortably. Sora smiled feeling a little better.

"He must have been jerking us around," Kiawe said sitting on his knees.

"And we stayed awake for nothing," Hapu said.

"I guess," Kiawe said attempting to stand up only to fall back on his knees. "But I can't say the same for my legs." Sophocles and Acerola laughed as Sora and Mallow helped him up to get the blood flowing back in his sleeping legs.

"That's what happens if you just sit on your knees," Mallow said.

The mayor came in the room relieved to see his trophy is still in its place.

"Oh, thank heavens! My trophy is still safe!" The mayor cheered. "And there is no sign of the thief!" The mayor gave a sigh of relief.

"Didn't I tell everything will be alright?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I am terribly grateful to you all," the mayor said. "Please accept this meal as a small token of my appreciation and my esteem." He claps his hands as his servants roll in carts with meals enough for the group. They graciously accepted the reward ate to their heart's delight.

"I'd take burgers over burglars anyday," Sophocles said rubbing his full belly.

"No argument from me," Lana agreed.

"I don't think I remember the last time I ate this much," Sora said making Kairi giggle.

"I suppose you don't have room for dessert?" The mayor asked.

"If you're talking dessert, then count me in," Sophocles said making Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine laugh.

"I would have to take that for a yes," Illima said.

Without warning, the lights go off.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pay Day!" A new voice called out as gold coins go flying hitting the group.

"Ouch!" Kiawe yelled.

"That hurts!" Sophocles added.

"Who's there?!" Sora asked.

Out from the attic came a rope and the new Black Arachnid and his Meowth came climbing down the rope.

"I am here, little boy," the new Black Arachnid answered grabbing the trophy. "The new and improved Black Arachnid!"

"You are under arrest!" Officer Jenny stated. He looked over to the policewoman with a hateful glare.

"I will not repeat the mistake that my ancestor has made! I will avenge the dishonor that you have brought to my family!" The new Black Arachnid said.

"Meowth!"

"How did you get pass Spinarak's webs?" Lillie asked.

"I didn't," the new Black Arachnid said. "I was simply hiding in the attic since I sent the letter, knowing you wouldn't bother looking outside for me!"

"But why didn't you just come by midnight like you said that you would?" Kiawe asked.

"That would have been too predictable even for my standards. I just had to wait until you let your guard down and strike!" The new Black Arachnid gloated.

"He was playing us right from the start!" Mallow said. Sora growled in anger.

"Now, I'll be taking my leave!" The new Black Arachnid stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora said. Pikachu jumps in front of his trainer.

"Pikachu!"

"You think you can challenge me? You're either brave or a complete fool!" The new Black Arachnid said. "Well, normally I don't play with children, but I'll have to make this quick!" He turns to his partner. "Meowth! Go!"

"Meowth!" The new Black Arachid's Meowth got its claws ready for battle.

"Meowth! Use Fury Swipes!" The new Black Arachnid ordered. His Meowth leapt forward to swipe at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu used his speed attack to hit Meowth before it could land a Fury Swipes. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his metalized tail right at the Meowth.

"You use Iron Tail too!" The new Black Arachnid ordered. Meowth swung its own Iron Tail and collided with Pikachu's tail just like a couple of swords. The cat and mouse Pokémon were locked not one of them was backing off.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora called out as Pikachu used Thunderbolt right on Meowth shocking it to a crisp. The new Black Arachnid's Meowth was down, but not out. It got right back on its feet.

"Pay Day!" The new Black Arachnid ordered. Meowth hurled gold coins right towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu moved before the coins could hit. "Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards Meowth. The attack came too quick for Meowth to dodge and the attack landed a hit.

"Meowth!" The new Black Arachnid gasped. He turns to look at Sora with a glare. "I have to admit that I underestimate you, kid. You're even better than I thought. But, you will not keep me from my revenge!"

"If revenge is all you care about, then you already lost!" Sora stated. The new Black Arachnid was disgusted by that remark.

"I am going to have my victory! Fury Swipes!" The new Black Arachnid moved in to swipe at Pikachu. Sora remembered the dance routines Pikachu, Teddiursa, and Phanpy had with Bailey's Bellossom and now was a good time to use it.

"Pikachu! Remember Bailey's advice!" Sora called out.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Meowth moved in to swipe at Pikachu only to dance out of the way. Kairi and the Alolan nine all knew what Pikachu was doing. Officer Jenny was pretty impressed to see Pikachu dancing as Meowth kept swinging its claws. The new Black Arachnid growled growing frustrated.

"Is this little rugrat making fun of me?!" The new Black Arachnid exclaimed. "Meowth! Iron Tail!" Meowth swung its tail only for Pikachu to dance dodge the attack. "Pay Day!" Meowth hurled gold coins towards Pikachu and did a spin jump.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Kairi cheered. "Just keep dancing!" Togepi watched Pikachu feeling inspired. Togepi then moved his little arms back and forth.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi raised his arms in the air as Meowth is lifted in the air and hurled towards its trainer. When Meowth made contact, he accidentally threw the trophy in the air. The mayor and the Alolan nine all gasped as the trophy goes flying. Spinarak heard the commotion inside and came just in time. It shot out its thread to keep the trophy from hitting the ground And the fired another thread and sends to Officer Jenny for the save.

"Oh, my trophy is safe," the mayor said.

"It's all thanks to Sora and Spinarak," Officer Jenny said. Sora smiled since rubbed the back of his head as he scratched the back of his head.

"That was a nice save," Sora stated. "And good call on that Psychic on that Meowth, though."

"What do you mean? My Spinarak dosen't know Psychic," Officer Jenny said.

"HUH?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"If that wasn't Spinarak, then who did that?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu shared Sora's shock.

Sora knew for certain that none of the other Pokémon could have used Psychic. Could it be possible that they have a guardian angel?

Not one of them knew it was little Togepi had unexpectedly helped save the day. Spinarak webbed the new Black Arachnid and his Pokémon partner and made him confess on where he hid his loot. It was his very apartment.

"Everything that the new Black Arachnid had stolen is now back in the hands of its rightful owners," Officer Jenny said. "I can't thank you enough."

"We're just glad that everything worked out in the end," Lana said.

"I know one thing for sure, what you did for Catallia City will not be forgotten," Officer Jenny said.

"I agree. Catallia City will have itself a new legend," Illima said looking at Sora and Pikachu. He chuckled nervously at thought of being a legend.

"I guess," Sora said.

"I wish you luck on the rest of your journey," Officer Jenny said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all bid farewell to Officer Jenny and her Spinarak and continued on with their journey.

Meanwhile in the police station, the new Black Arachnid sits in his cell staring on the floor. Breathing angrily as his success has slipped out of his fingers. He clutched his fists.

"The humiliation," he said to himself. "The humiliation of being thwarted by a brat and his Pikachu. Revenge was within my grasp! I may have fallen, but the name Black Arachnid still lives on! Even if I meet my end one day, someone will avenge me! I will be avenged!"

Outside of Catallia City, Team Rocket had managed to escape from jail.

"Shit! I can't believe we get caught in the first act!" Jessie shouted. She turns to her colleagues. "This is all your fault! I mean it! If it weren't for your bumbling, we would have been rich and famous by now! You're gonna pay for this!"

"Why should we pay?" James asked.

"We're broke, remember?" Meowth asked.

"You two give the new meaning to the old expression as 'thick as thieves!'" Jessie said crossing her arms.

"Who the hell are you calling thick?!" Meowth roared.

"You know I'm watching my weight!" James hissed.

"Pipe down! I was talking about the size of your heads, not the size of your waists," Jessie said. Team Rocket then get themselves into a brawl.


	89. Snubbull Snobbery

**Episode 89: Snubbull Snobbery**

A couple of days passed since the group had foiled the resurrection of the Black Arachnid and left Catallia City. They made a stop for some lunch when a small boy approached the group and called out to Sora.

"Hey there! I'm looking for a Pokémon trainer who goes by the name, Sora Ketchum!" The boy called out. "The same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League a while back!"

The Alolan nine all point to Sora and his Pikachu.

"You know I would have said I was, guys!" Sora stated. "Anyway, if you wanna battle me then you've got it!" Sora accepted the challenge.

"Great!" The boy took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Rattata! Go!" The boy threw his Pokéball as it let out a Rattata, but this one had smaller whiskers and it was a greenish color. Stars swirls around the Rattata upon making an entrance.

"Rattata!"

"A Shiny Ratatta!" Sora said in amazement. He took out a Pokéball of his own. "Okay, Hoothoot! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and stars swirls around Hoothoot making an entrance.

"You have a Shiny Hoothoot! So cool! But it's not going to be a match against my Rattata! Okay, Rattata! Hyper Fang!" Rattata charges towards the owl Pokémon with its incisors glowing.

"Hoothoot! Fly up and use Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Hoothoot flew in the air making Rattata miss. Hoothoot then swooped down to deliver a blow to Rattata.

"Freeze that Hoothoot with Ice Beam! Freeze it good!" The boy called out as Rattata fired Ice Beam right at Hoothoot. The freezing beam hits Hoothoot right on the mark.

"Super-effective!" Sophocles said.

"This is a really bad call since Ice Type attacks can do serious damage on Flying Types," Illima said.

"Now use Super Fang!" The boy ordered. Rattata ran towards Hoothoot with glowing incisors. Sora had to think of a move fast.

"Tackle!" Sora called out as Hoothoot rammed into Rattata. "Now use Peck!" Hoothoot pecks at Rattata. "One more Tackle!" Hoothoot used the full force of his attack and strikes and knocks the opposing Pokémon out.

"Rattata, return," the boy calls Rattata back. And he pulls out another Pokéball. "You're better than I thought. But this one is gonna rock you! Geodude! Go!" He threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Geodude.

"Come on back, Hoothoot!" Sora said calling Hoothoot back. "You wanna rock, huh? Then also put a little roll in the mix." Sora took out another Pokéball. "Phanpy! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Phanpy.

"Rock and roll! That's a good one!" The boy said. "But my Geodude is going to roll on your puny Phanpy! Geodude! Move in with Focus Punch!" Geodude tightened its focus and then moved in to deliver a punch to Phanpy.

"Phanpy! Defense Curl!" Sora called out. Phanpy curled up into a ball and the attack boucnced right off. "Now use Rollout!" Phanpy rolled into the rock Pokémon. "That's it, Phanpy! Keep it up!" Phanpy rolled in to make another hit.

"Geodude! Use Rock Smash on that Phanpy!" The boy called out as Geodude's fist glowed into a brown-orange glow. Geodude's fist lands a clean hit on Phanpy. "Now finish it with one more Focus Punch!" Geodude tightened up its focus again and landed a successful punch on the little elephant Pokémon. That attack knocked Phanpy out.

"Phanpy, return," Sora called Phanpy back. "You did your best. You'll have your moment next time. Rest up for now." He puts the Pokéball away. "Great job!"

"Thanks," the boy said calling Geodude back. "Now here's one more Pokémon!" He took out a ball with a green top decorated with four red dots slanting toward the center button on both sides of the vertical mid-line on the top half and a gold dot near the "top" part of the ball's top half as seen from the front. "Okay, Togetic! Go!" The boy threw the ball and it let out a bipedal fairy-like Pokémon. It had the same red and blue triangular shaped markings and crown. It also had a long neck and a pair of wings giving it an angelic look. Kairi was amazed as she looked at her Togepi. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on this Pokémon.

 **Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Togepi**

 **Type: Fairy/Flying**

 **Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person.**

"Togepi's evolved form, huh?" Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He looks over to his partner. "You up for it, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu stands in front of Togepi's evolved form. Pikachu felt a little guilty about battling against Togetic since that's what Togepi evolves into, but he had to focus.

"Togetic! Fairy Wind!" The boy ordered as Togetic flapped its wings and a pink wind with sparkles in it blows at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across avoiding Togetic's Fairy Wind.

"Magical Leaf!" The boy ordered. Togetic forms glowing leaves cascading in many different colors and sends them towards Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora called out as Pikachu formed a ball of electricity and sends it towards Togetic.

"Fairy Wind!" The boy called out. Togetic flapped its wings again and sends out Fairy Wind and it sends Pikachu's Electro Ball up in the air.

The ball of electricity heads towards Pikachu. Sora had an idea about that.

"Swing at it with Iron Tail!" Sora called out.

Pikachu used his Iron Tail attack to swing at Electro Ball like a baseball bat and it only made the Electro Ball a tad stronger than before; too strong for Fairy Wind to blow back. The attack heads right back Togetic. It didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit by the attack. Togetic fell to the ground beaten.

"Aah! Togetic!" The boy ran up to Togetic and picked it up. "You okay, Togetic?" Togetic chirped sadly to its trainer. "Don't sweat it. You did your best. You're always a winner to me." He smiled calling Togetic back inside the Friend Ball. He walked up to Sora smiling. "You're even better than I thought. The way you battled is pretty awesome!"

"Thanks. You did pretty good yourself," Sora said. "And you took very good care of your Pokémon. I could tell just by how you battled."

Sora's opponent smiled at the complement. He pulled out a small book and a pen.

"I was wondering if I could have an autograph! The guys back at school will believe that I battled the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion and lost," the boy said as Sora was signing his name on the little book. "Unless, I get a selfie with you!" He took out his little phone and he took the picture. Sora just gave a goofy grin just the same as his opponent. The boy took his leave and waved goodbye at the group.

After Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine ate their and kept moving on. About a whole day later, they made their way to a town called Palm Hills. They all looked around at the surroundings.

"Where are we now?" Sophocles asked. Illima took out his map and looked inside.

"According to the map, we are in a town called Palm Hills," Illima said. "This place is famous for its sprawling estates and sweeping lawns."

"So we just hit the land of the rich," Sora said.

"Did you find it yet?" A new voice called out getting their attention. They saw three men wearing tuxedos. They appear to be searching for something frantically.

"No. We've checked all the usual places," the second man said.

"You two keep looking and I'll keep madame from getting frantic," the first man said.

"Right!" The other two men said at once as they took off.

"This place is said to homes for movie stars and supermodels!" Mallow said.

"I wonder what kind of shops this place has!" Lana said.

"Or maybe we could find what kind of restaurants that could be here!" Sophocles added.

"Oh come on, Sophocles! We already ate a big breakfast few hours ago," Sora pointed out. "And I don't think they'll let us in since we're not properly dressed for the occasion, if you know what I mean." Kairi and the Alolan nine all looked at their clothes saw what he meant. Not even Lillie's white dress would pass her off. "That and it's pretty pricy." Sora did a money hand gesture as everyone had to agree.

"You're right, Sora," Kiawe agreed.

"And I can imagine how those prices must be," Acerola said.

"Not even I have unlimited funds," Lillie said.

"Well, I don't see any point in sticking around. We should keep going," Hapu said.

"No arguement here," Sora said. "Let's go."

Just when everyone was about to keep moving on to Violet City when they saw a Growlithe running leaving behind a dust cloud.

"Hey, a Growlithe!" Kiawe said.

"Something must be wrong!" Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora agreed. He went over to the Growlithe. "You gotta calm down or we can't even help you! Huh?" Sora quickly noticed a pair of feet in the dust cloud. The Growlithe was trying shake off its tail. "Is that what's been bothering you?" Growlithe had flung what was clinging to Growlithe's tail and ran off. The thing that was bothering Growlithe was a small pink bulldog-like Pokémon. It had four ears and blue spots. It had stubby arms and small blue ruff around its neck. It also has an underbite as its fangs are coming upward. It also had pink ribbons on its ears.

"A Snubbull," Lillie recognized.

"I never seen one of these before," Kairi said.

"I wonder what does Dexter has to say about this one," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Despite its intimidating appearance, Snubbull is actually a cowardly Pokémon. By baring its fangs and making a scary face, Snubbull sends smaller Pokémon scurrying away in terror. However, this Pokémon seems a little sad at making its foes flee.**

"Makes me glad that I'm not a small Pokémon," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"She must be lost," Kairi said.

"You mean its not a wild Snubbull?" Acerola asked.

"Just look at the ribbons she's wearing," Kairi said pointing to the ribbons.

"She's right," Mallow said.

"But who does she belong to?" Sophocles asked.

"We better keep an eye out for her trainer," Hapu said.

Just when they were about to start looking one of the men from earlier came to the scene and saw the Snubbull.

"There you are!" The man said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all turned to him. "Madame! Your Snubbull is safe and sound!"

Came running is an obese woman wearing a red dress and is wearing glasses. She has purple hair and has orange pearls as her necklace and bracelets. And she wore pink pearl earrings.

"Hello, Snubbull! Here I am!" The woman cheered as she is running down the street. "Are these children responsible for saving my precious Snubbull?"

"Yes they are," the butler said.

"I just can't thank you enough!" The woman said.

"It's not a problem, madame," Sora said. "Any idea why your Snubbull just wondered out like that?"

"I simply don't know. Snubbull just disappeared last night and ever since then, I have been in a state of panic imagining the poor thing lost," she said. The woman picked up Snubbull, but Snubbull just didn't like the woman clinging to her like that. "There, there, isn't that better, now?"

"Snubbull! Snubbull!"

Snubbull tried to break loose, but the grip she had her in was too strong. Sora and Kairi noticed it right away.

"Snubbull, I know you had quite a scare, but there is no need to be upset. Afterall, you're going home now," she turns to the group. "Please join us for lunch. It's the least I could do to repay you for saving my precious Snubbull."

"Okay," Sora said.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Madame Muchmoney," she introduced. "And this is Jeeves; my faithful butler." Jeeves bowed his head.

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Kairi."

"Pikachu."

"Pi, Toge."

"I'm Lillie."

"My name is Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

Once the introductions were done with, Madame Muchmoney and Jeeves led the group to her mansion and were amazed by the sight of the placed. Not even Lillie's mansion was this impressive. There were strange looking sculptures on the front lawn and they were all blue, red, and yellow. Kairi thought maybe they'd have a blast playing hide and seek with that many rooms and the lawn was big enough for a camp out. What even got them amazed is when they have a conveyer belt on leading to the front door.

"Just look at this place," Mallow said.

"Why does it feel like I'm at the airport?" Acerola asked.

"And the driveway looks like a runway," Sophocles said.

Sora looks over to Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull and saw how unhappy she is for being back home.

"Is it just me or does Snubbull seem rather unhappy about coming home?" Sora whispered to his girlfriend.

"I noticed it too," Kairi whispered back.

Everyone entered the mansion and saw how huge it was on the inside.

"This place looked smaller from the outside," Kiawe said.

"This mansion is just like a palace," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"It's filthy outside, so we mustn't forget to wipe our feet," Madame Muchmoney said rubbing Snubbull's feet on the floor mat. The group frantically wiped their feet not wanting to get the floors inside dirty.

"This house could have at least fifty rooms in this house, huh?" Lana guessed.

"Jeeves would know the answer to that. How many rooms do we have, Jeeves?" Madame Muchmoney asked.

"Eighty-six at the last count," Jeeves answered.

"Right. We're planning an addition to the west wing," Madame Muchmoney said making everyone's eyes pop out. "But there is no time for the grand tour, but perhaps you would like to see Snubbull's suite."

"Sure," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine replied. She led the group to Snubbull's bedroom and saw were at awe.

"This is Snubbull's bedroom on Saturdays. She watches all her favorite cartoons in here every weekend," Madame Muchmoney said. "Her personal favorites are with Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. She even enjoys SpongeBob Squarepants. My precious Snubbull loves them so." She led the group to another room. The room is filled with clothes that is best suited for little girls and inside is a statue of a Snubbull wearing a red dress with white polka dots. Sora thought it made her look like Minnie Mouse. "And this is Snubbull's walk-in closet."

"More looks like a drive-in closet to me," Sora said. "Especially on how this place is."

"Pikachu."

"It has to be roomy because I couldn't bare having Snubbull wear the same thing twice," Madame Muchmoney said. She led the group into a workout room in which Pikachu and Togepi were having fun running on the treadmill inside. "We all know how important exercise is. So I had this workout room built to keep Snubbull in tip-top shape."

"Seems nice, but if I was a Snubbull, I would be happier going outside," Sophocles said.

"I try to keep Snubbull healthy by keeping out of that horrid sun and that polluted air," Madame Muchmoney said as Snubbull tries to break through. She led the group to a hot spring. "And here is Snubbull's private bubble bath." Pikachu and Togepi seems to enjoy the warm water.

"Pika," Pikachu said relaxed.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"I don't know about the bubble part, but the water seems nice," Lana said.

"And I have a feeling we're going to have a hard time getting those two out of there," Acerola said.

"Your Snubbull is pretty lucky to have someone who takes very good care of it," Mallow said.

"Thank you, dear. I spared no expense to make sure my Snubbull is perfectly happy," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Perfectly happy, huh? I don't know about that," Sora said in a low tone. Kairi nodded in agreement as Illima and Lillie took notice of their skepticism.

The clock had struck noon, and the bell rings.

"Oh, dear. It's time for Snubbull's lunch," Madame Muchmoney said. "I hope you will still join us for lunch."

"Okay," Sora said.

"It wouldn't be right to turn down a meal offered to you," Lillie said. She led the group into a large room with a table with chairs. They took their seats and looked around.

"I never seen a dining room this big before," Kairi said.

"That's because it's not the dining room, dear," Madame Muchmoney corrected her. "It's just our humble little breakfast nook." Jeeves rings his little bell upon entering the room.

"Lunch is now served," Jeeves announced as her servants came in the room and presented the food to the madame and her guests. "Bon appétit."

"Wow," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said awestruck.

"This looks amazing," Mallow said.

"Even the food is rich," Kiawe said.

"Please, everybody, help yourselves," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Thank you, we will," everyone said before they started eating.

"Do you like it, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Togepi!"

She looks over to Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull and sneered at the steak in front of her.

"What's the matter, Snubbly Wubbly, don't you like it?" Madame Muchmoney asked. She turned to her chef. "I'm sorry, Jaques, it looks like you'll have to clear the table and bring back something Snubbull will actually eat."

"But Madamé, I have tried everything I know, but mademoiselle Snubbull will will not eat," Jaques said. "Perhaps she is simply not hungry."

"That simply cannot be. There has to be something we can make for her," Madame Muchmoney said. That gave Kairi an idea.

"Excuse me. I think I have something Snubbull might like," Kairi said. She hands Togepi to Sora. She took out a small bowl and poured some Pokémon food in. "Just a little something I'm trying out. This special recipe caters to a Fairy Type Pokémon." She places the bowl next to Snubbull and the Fairy Pokémon smells the Pokémon food. "It's okay, Snubbull. You'll love it." Snubbull reaches for the Pokémon food and happily ate it.

"No matter how many times I say it, you don't stop amazing me," Sora said to his girlfriend.

"It's my gift," Kairi said.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing? From now on, I'll see to it that we have an endless supply of the finest Pokémon food money can buy," Madame Muchmoney beamed.

Meanwhile outside, Team Rocket had snuck in to cause trouble as usual. A Growlithe is seen sleeping outside.

"Get a load of these things," Meowth said. "Anybody who lives in a joint like this swanky must have more dough than a pizza parlor."

"They'd probably have the pizza parlor too," Jessie said. "That's how it is for the upper crust."

"James would know since he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth," Meowth pointed out.

"Yes it's true. We'd had to get rid of it right away to make room for my foot," James remembered.

Team Rocket lounges over by a streaming pool.

"It's just not fair, why is always the rich who has to have all the money?" Jessie asked.

"All I know the pool I had growing up was a cesspool," Meowth said with a pun.

"For your information, growing up with everything can be terribly hard on a child," James said. "As a boy, I used to get so bored that the servants had to take me fishing at our pool which is so devastating because I never caught a thing."

"You've got some nerve fishing for sympathy!" Jessie hissed.

"We'll smash it in every bone in your body until you know what it's like to be broke!" Meowth added.

"Come on you two," Jessie said as the humans crawled on their hands and knees. "This mansion is full of treasures that is ours for the taking if we just sneak in quietly."

"They'd never hear us, Jessie. You know why? Because they have money coming out of their ears," Meowth said as he and his human compatriots stopped in their tracks because of the Snubbull in front of them. Snubbull licks Meowth right on the face. "Aah! What is that?!"

"I don't know actually," Jessie said. She turns to James. "James?"

"I think that Pokémon is called a Snubbull. And if I remember right, it's a Fairy Type," James said. Alrams started ringing. "And the jig is up."

Three butlers come running in the backyard towards Team Rocket.

"Now you hold it right there!" Jeeves called out.

"Just what do you think you're doing with that Snubbull?" The second butler called out.

"Running away from it as fast as we can is what we're doing!" Team Rocket all said as they ran. Snubbull looks at Meowth's curly tail with interest. Snubbull happily bites on Meowth's tail as he screams in pain. James turns around.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Meowth?" James called out.

"I'm running as fast as I can, but I literally have a Snubbull on my tail!" Meowth shouted as Snubbull continued to bite on Meowth's tail. Team Rocket stops in their tracks as they spotted Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine in front of them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jessie sarcastically said.

"The feeling isn't mutual," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikacbu hissed.

"Who just happen to let you losers in here?" Jessie hissed.

"Out of the way, twerps!" James shouted.

"Who are you calling losers? You looked in the mirror lately?" Sora asked. "Also, we were invited for lunch. And you three aren't on the list!"

"Who cares who's on the list or not?! Just get this Snubbull off of my tail!" Meowth shouted. Jessie growls in frustration.

"Can't you do anything by yourself?!" Jessie growled as she swung around Meowth. "Okay you! Get off of Meowth right now!" Snubbull goes flying off and straight into Madame Muchmoney's arms.

"Oh! Well, hello there precious. Mommy's happy that you're home too," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Don't let them get away!" One of the butlers called out.

"After them!" Another butler shouted out. James took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Weezing! Smokescreen!" James called out as Weezing used Smokescreen to cover their escape. Everyone covered their mouths not wanting to breath in the smoke. Snubbull only got a glimpse of Meowth's tail and struggled to go after Team Rocket. Acerola took out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Mimikyu! Suck up that smoke!" Acerola called out as Mimikyu was let out. The Ghost and Fairy Type Pokémon inhaled the smoke so that everyone could breath again.

"Thanks a lot, Mimikyu!" Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said with a thumbs up. Mimikyu also did a thumbs up with her shadowy claw.

"Snubbull! Snub, Snub, Snub!" Snubbull tried to break through her grip.

"I can see how terrified you are, but I promise to never let you out of my sight again," Madame Muchmoney said.

"I am not surprised that Team Rocket had shown up here of all places!" Hapu said angrily.

"I would be surprised if we did see the last of them," Kiawe added.

"Same here," Mina said.

Everyone went back inside the mansion and Sora and Kairi they never took their eyes off of Snubbull.

"It might just be me, but your Snubbull is a tad unhappy," Sora said.

"She's not unhappy, dear. She's just a nervous just like most brides on their wedding day," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Wedding day?" Lillie asked.

"She gets so lonely, so I decided that she needed a companion," Madame Muchmoney said taking out a photo.

"Let me see that," Kairi said taking the photo in her hand.

"Here comes the groom!" Sophocles sang.

Everyone went wide-eyed at the photo of a Snubbull wearing a top hat and a monocle holding a cane. It also appearing to be chewing on a bone. Sora didn't know if he should laugh or cringe at the sight.

"His name is Winthrop Snubbull," Madame Muchmoney said. "A real dream boat, don't you think? They're going to make such a lovely couple."

"A match made in heaven," Sora said nervously. He whispered to Illima. "I have a feeling maybe Snubbull wasn't getting lost after all. She was just running away."

"I agree. She was just trying to escape before the ceremony could start," Illima whispered to Sora.

"I don't think Snubbull likes all that smothering and pampering either," Kairi pointed out as she also whispered.

"She dosen't exactly have enough free time, does she?" Lillie whispered.

"Well, we certainly don't want to be late meeting Snubbull's new husband. We would love it if you could come to the wedding later," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Uh... Sure," Sora said. He looked around to his friends. "Any ideas?"

"Not really. But I think we should help Snubbull," Illima said.

"How?" Lana asked.

"By making Madame Muchmoney see the error of her ways," Kairi said.

Everyone agreed with her went after her. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is hiding out. James is wrapping Meowth's tail with bandages.

"Let's get going before my tail loses anymore feeling than it already did," Meowth said.

"Meowth, you're not the only one who deserve to have a happy ending," Jessie said.

"I agree," James said. "And the only way we're going it if we get to a Snubbull-stealing plan."

"Good idea, James. And I already know what to use for bait," Jessie said looking at Meowth.

"Sounds kinda fishy to me," Meowth said not liking the idea.

"Oh, don't worry, Meowth. I won't feel a thing," Jessie said as Wobbufett pops out.

"Wobbufett!"

Back at Madame Muchmoney's mansion, the group followed her to one of the restaurants there. They all saw how unhappy Snubbull is as she desperately tried to break loose. Sitting with her is a younger woman in an orange dress and holding the Snubbull from before in her arms.

"And surely you can tell by Snubbull's behavior, we're delighted to meet you," Madame Muchmoney said.

"I assure you, young Winthrop and I are delighted to meet you and your Snubbull," the younger woman said.

"And to think I have never met such an extinguished young groom," Madame Muchmoney said.

"You obviously did an excellent job raising your Snubbull into a charming young lady," the other woman said.

"They are absolutely perfect for each other," Madame Muchmoney said.

"I'm sure they're going to get along just beautifully," the woman said.

"Does your Winthrop have any interesting hobbies?" Madame Muchmoney asked.

"Winthrop likes nothing more than staying inside and chewing on his gourmet bone. Isn't that right Winthrop?" The woman asked. The male Snubbull happily chewed on his bone.

"I am so pleased to hear that since my Snubbull loves doing her indoor activities," Madame Muchmoney said. "Don't you, darling?"

Snubbull tried her best to break through, ut her efforts were futile. Sora didn't like how they're just oblivious about what Snubbull would want.

"They're going to be so happy together," the woman said.

"Couldn't agree more," Madame Muchmoney said as she and the other woman laughed.

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Sora said as he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all came out of the bush they were hiding in.

"Oh, hello there," Madame Muchmoney said oblivious to Sora's tone. "Have you come to give Snubbull her wedding gift?"

"Maybe you should start thinking about your Snubbull once in a while," Sora stated.

"I am dear, that's why I'm asking about the wedding present," Madame Muchmoney said.

"If you really knew your Snubbull as you say you do, then you would see that she dosen't want any wedding presents," Kairi said. "And for the fact she dosen't even want a wedding."

"None of us mean any disrespect, but your Snubbull only wants room to be herself, but she will never have it when you keep smothering her all the time," Illima said.

"But children, keeping her close and giving her everything is a way to show her I care," Madame Muchmoney said.

"No it's not," Mina said. Two familiar laughs are heard and they knew exactly who they were.

"Aw man! Not now!" Sora groaned.

Team Rocket made their presence known standing on the chandelier above them.

"Ta da!" Jessie said.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Madame Muchmoney asked.

"Prepare for Snubbull Trouble!" Jessie started.

"And make it double-trouble Snubbull!" James said in a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth made his entrance tied up in a rope by the waist.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Is it too late to worm my way out of this one?" Meowth asked.

Snubbull looked at the cat Pokémon's tail and attempted to break out of her master's arms. Snubbull had succeeded and bit on Meowth's tail. Meowth screamed in pain once more.

"We've got a Snubbull!" Jessie cheered.

"And a wide-mouthed Meowth!" James added.

"Wobbufett!"

James reeled up Meowth on the fishing pole.

"If I knew I was gonna be the bait, I would try to get off the hook!" Meowth shouted in pain.

"Give Snubbull back, Team Rocket!" Sora shouted.

"Snubbull! Come back, darling!" Madame Muchmoney called out.

"We finally caught one! And this Snubbull's a real beaut!" Jessie said.

"You're not getting away with this!" Kiawe said taking out a Pokéball.

"Oh yes we will!" Jessie said throwing her cufflinks at everyone's legs.

"This we really don't need right now," Sora said.

"Damn you, Team Rocket!" Hapu hissed.

"You twerps can always use another pair of cufflinks!" James said.

"Sorry to break up the party!" Jessie said.

"And the marriage!" James added.

"I'm in real pain here!" Meowth said.

"Get back here!" Sora called out.

"Snubbull!" Madame Muchmoney gasped.

Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it up in the air.

"Come out, Teddiursa!" Sora said as he called out Teddiursa.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said.

"Teddiursa, we need you to use Metal Claw to get us out these cufflinks," Sora said.

"Teddiursa!" Teddiursa nodded. The little bear Pokémon used Metal Claw to get everyone loose one-by-one.

"Much better," Sora said rubbing his ankles. He went over to Kairi. "You okay, Kairi? You're not hurt are you?" Sora asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Kairi assured her boyfriend. "But thank you for asking." Sora and Kairi stare into each other for a moment before Kiawe interrupted them.

"Hey lovebirds! We have a Snubbull to save here!" Kiawe said.

"Right!" Sora and Kairi both said at once.

A few minutes later, the Palm Hills police are out and about searching for Team Rocket and the stolen Snubbull. Team Rocket ended up hiding in the estates shed. They knew they'd be caught if they carelessly stepped outside.

"I can't believe we're trapped in this crummy shed!" Jessie growled. She turns to James. "I hope you're happy. Because we're surrounded by those servants and the twerps. And not to mention the cops are outside as well."

"Actually, I am happy because it reminds me of my youth," James said making Jessie growl in frustration.

"This is no time for nostalgia!" Jessie hissed before turning to Meowth. "Meowth, where did you park our getaway balloon?"

"Well since rich people are full of hot air, I thought this would be a good place to have the balloon refilled," Meowth said. "I'll see if it's ready." Meowth took out a small remote control.

"THE BALLOON WASN'T EMPTY, YOU IMBECILE! BUT YOUR HEAD IS OBVIOUSLY EMPTY!" James yelled.

"I had enough of your hair brained schemes!" Jessie yelled.

"You're just as sharp as a butter knife, Meowth!" James added. Meowth was at a state of panic when Snubbull stood in front of him in defense.

"Snubbull dosen't like it when you yell at me, you guys," Meowth said.

"I don't believe what I'm saying, but I think Snubbull actually likes Meowth," Jessie said.

"And What's not to like?" Meowth asked before he chuckled. Snubbull looked at Meowth's tail before giving it a chomp. "YEOW!"

"Then again, Snubbull just likes to give Meowth a bite on his tail," Jessie pointed out.

"Snubbull had just shown us the meaning of a love bite," James said.

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Meowth shouted as he ran around the shed.

Outside, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine looked all over for Team Rocket and Snubbull.

"No sign of them. But they can't be too far," Sora said.

"Especially with the whole place surrounded," Mallow said.

"And knowing them, they're probably stupid enough to make themselves known either if it was on purpose or not," Sophocles said.

They heard Meowth's scream of pain and saw Meowth run out with Snubbull on his tail.

"Get off of my tail, Snubbull!" Meowth yelled.

"You were right, Sophocles. They are pretty stupid," Kiawe said.

"Meowth!" Jessie called out.

"Get the hell back in here!" James also called out.

"Caught ya!" Sora shouted drawing their attention as well as the police.

"There they are! After them! Arrest them in the name of the law!" The leading police officer shouted. Team Rocket runs out and they send out Arbok and Weezing to deal with them. Arbok swings at the police officers with his tail. Sora pulls out his Premier Ball and throws it.

"Silvally! Go!" Sora called out letting out Silvally. Sora takes out his Psychic Memory disk. "Since Arbok and Weezing are Poison Types, then let's see how they handle this! Silvally! Take this Psychic Memory!" Sora threw the disk at the synthetic Pokémon. Silvally became a Psychic Type. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally attacks Arbok and Weezing with multiple hits. It gave of psychic energy due to the Typings.

"Get this Snubbull off my tail!" Meowth shouted before Arbok lands on Meowth and Snubbull. Angered for having to been used to break the fall, Snubbull gives Arbok a bite on the tail. Arbok dashes around with Snubbull on his tail and giving Jessie and James a chase.

"Oh, stop behaving like that this minute, Snubbull! You'll get hurt!" Madame Muchmoney called out. "You stop this instant!"

"Snubbull is actually doing a good thing!" Sora said. "Snubbull will attack if you tell her to attack. Try to order an attack." Arbok swings Snubbull off his tail.

"I-if you insist," Madame Muchmoney said. "T-Tackle." Snubbull charges at the cobra Pokémon and lands a hard hit.

"What other moves does Snubbull know besides Tackle and Bite?" Sora asked.

"She knows Scary Face," Madame Muchmoney said. "I could give that a try. Snubbull darling! Use Scary Face!"

"Arbok! You use Bite on the Snubbull now!" Jessie called out. Arbok was about to give Snubbull a bite when Snubbull gave Arbok an extremely frightening look on her face. That face even scared Jessie and James.

"Now give that ruffian a good Bite!" Madame Muchmoney ordered. Snubbull gives Arbok another bite on the tail. Arbok dashes around once more. Meowth rubs his tail.

"I guess that's what they call a Bite to the bitter end," Meowth said.

"I'll save us! Victreebel! Go!" James said as he took out another Pokéball and threw to let out Victreebel. But the fly catcher Pokémon chomps on James once again. "How many times have we been through this?!"James's legs wiggle out of Victreebel. Snubbull gives Victreebel another Tackle attack and several hits. Madame Muchmoney watched her Snubbull proudly.

"Snubbull, I had no idea you had that extra energy," Madame Muchmoney beamed. Snubbull gives Victreebl a strong Bite attack. The other woman from before watched the battle holding her Snubbull still chewing on his bone.

"That wasn't very dignified was it?" She asked herself.

"If you're talking about that guy's head inside that Victreebel, then you'd be right," Hapu said as Mina nodded.

Snubbull gives Victreebel another twirl and threw both James and Victreebel straight at Jessie and Meowth. The police arrive to arrest Team Rocket. James got out of Victreebel just in time to see them.

"Don't look now! But we're in double trouble!" James gasped. The hot air balloon lowers down.

"Oh good! Just in time!" Jessie said. Team Rocket jumps in the balloon to get away. Sora had to give them an extra boost.

"How about I give you a jumpstart? Silvally! Use Air Slash!" Sora ordered. Silvally fires Air Slash right at Team Rocket sending them flying in the hot air balloon.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S FLIPPING OUT AGAIN!"

"WOBBU!"

"Great job!" Lillie said.

"You really gave them what they deserved!" Kairi said.

"And that is the boot!" Hapu said.

"Way to go, Snubbull!" Sora said.

"I am so very proud of you my Snubbull," Madame Muchmoney said. Snubbull kept looking in the sky as the Meowth with the tail she loved to bite on had flown in the air.

Later back at the mansion, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all setting off for their journey.

"I just hope my little Snubbull won't be so grumpy since the wedding is called off," Madame Muchmoney said.

"I have a feeling she's going to be just fine," Sora said.

"And she wouldn't be so happy if he did stick around," Lillie said.

"I suppose Snubbull was never so lonely to begin with," Illima said.

"You're right," Madame Muchmoney agreed. "Now that I have seen her battle, I can see she can be very independent. From now on, I'm going to be less overprotective of Snubbull and let her live a normal life."

"Then I'm sure she'll be happy," Kairi said. She walks up to Snubbull and smiles as she rubs her head. "Take care of yourself, Snubbull."

"Snubbull, Snubbull!"

Jeeves had shown Madame Muchmoney, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine the new excerise yard.

"The new excerise yard is all ready, madame," Jeeves said. "We've brought in the finest flora and the look of nature all the same."

"You see? And I'll be right here whenever you are ready to come back," Madame Muchmoney said placing her Snubbull on the ground so that she could enjoy it. "And I have plenty of Kairi's Pokémon food when you get hungry!"

"Well, I guess we should be shoving off," Sora said.

"And thanks for the invite," Acerola said.

"And I wish you luck in the rest of your journey," Madame Muchmoney said. "And thank you all for teaching me so much about Snubbull."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all waved goodbye and continued on towards Violet City for Sora's first Johto Gym battle. As Snubbull walks through the excerise yard, she came across a curly vine and it reminded her of Meowth's tail. Madame Muchmoney was talking to Jeeves about making an expansion to the garden by adding a waterfall. Snubbull goes through the hedges and made it outside in hot pursuit of Meowth.

Not too far away, Riku, Naminé, and Eevee walk through the Johto forest. Eevee is resting on Riku's shoulder as he's holding her hand.

"You sure it's okay coming to Johto with me?" Riku asked.

"Yes. My parents did say I should get some new experiences and meet some new people," Naminé said. "And as long it's with you, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm glad that you did come along," Riku admitted. He turns to face her and she did the same. The two of them kissed. They broke the kiss when they heard some rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" Riku, Naminé, and Eevee turned to see the Snubbull running out. "A Snubbull?"

"Eevee?"

"Oh, so cute!" Naminé cooed. "Look at those ribbons it's wearing."

Riku was pretty skeptical when he heard his girlfriend call the little Pokémon cute by the look of its face.

Snubbull turned to face them and then proceeded with her pursuit.

It looks like Meowth has a new admirer rather if he wanted it or not, but gotta admit, it'll be entertaining to imagine the pain on Meowth's tail and Snubbull's delight. Find out what happens next on the next chapter.


	90. The Little Big Horn

**Episode 90: The Little Big Horn**

A couple of days had passed since their unscheduled stop at Palm Hills as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made their way to another city. They make their way in the local park.

"Look at this place," Lana said.

"Gotta admit this city has such a nice park," Kiawe said.

"Sure does," Sora agreed. "We can cut through here and get to the center of the city." They all heard rustling in some nearby bushes and turn to see it. "Guys. There's something in there." They see what looks like eyes staring at them. The figure reveals itself as a caribou-like Pokémon. It has a tan pelt with a cream-colored belly and a few spots on its back. Its tail is large, short, and round, and each of its legs ends in a black hoof. It has a large, brown nose and a pair of pale cream-colored antlers, each with a black orb in the center. The shape of the antlers and the black orbs causes them to resemble eyes. Judging by how it appears, it looked incredibly young.

"A baby Stantler," Lillie said.

"I never seen one of those before," Lana said.

"Me neither," Sora said as he took out his Pokédex to get some information on the Pokémon.

 **Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand. Stantler's magnificent antlers were traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction by those who were after the priceless antlers.**

"What is it doing here in the city?" Kiawe asked.

"It's possible it got lost since it's so young," Illima said. "So it dosen't know where it is." Illima approached the young Stantler. He figured he could gain the caribou Pokémon by imitating one of them letting it know it's okay. Sora was pretty weirded out by Illima's sudden behavior.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Gaining this little one's trust so I wouldn't scare it," Illima said. "They're easily frightened so I have to pretend that I'm another Stantler." He explained scratching his neck with his foot. He slowly approached the baby Stantler. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The baby Stantler backed away a little feeling scared and confused.

"I think you're scaring him, Illima," Kairi said.

"And I think he's scaring me too," Sora said.

"I know what I'm doing seems rather out of the ordinary but, it's to convince the little one that I'm a Stantler too," Illima said rubbing his back against a tree. He noticed an injury on the young Stantler's leg. "Oh, you're hurt." He took out a can of Pokémon food and poured the contents into his hand. "Here you go. It's yummy. See?" Stantler sniffed the food. "It's okay. I can tell that you're hungry." The young Stantler approached slowly. He showed the baby Stantler it was good by putting some of the food in his mouth. "Mmm. See? It's good." Held the food out in his hand only for the infant Stantler to let out a sweet smelling scent from his antlers. Illima managed to win the infant's trust, but Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine went wide-eyed.

"Illima," Sora said in a whisper.

"Shh! Be quiet! We Stantler don't like loud noises!" Illima chided Sora.

"Illima..." Kairi and Lillie started.

"Look..." Mallow and Lana said.

"Right..." Acerola and Hapu said.

"Behind..." Sora, Kiawe, and Sophocles said.

"You..." Mina finished.

Illima turned around and saw a whole herd of adult Stantler glaring at the group. Illima winced.

"Just stay calm," Illima said. Illima slowly stood up and slowly backed away not wanting to make any sudden moves. The rest of the group pretty much the same thing. One of the Stantler snorted as it skidded the ground with its hoof. "Easy. Easy. Don't make any sudden movements."

"Any ideas here, Sora?" Kiawe asked.

"There's only one thing that I can think of right now..." Sora said still backing away slowly. "RUN!" Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all ran as the Stantler gave chase. Kairi held Togepi tightly in her arms as she ran fast. As the group ran for their lives, the baby Stantler limps off in the park feeling safe.

"WHY ARE THEY CHASING AFTER US?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"THEY'RE AFTER US BECAUSE THEY THINK WE WERE THE ONES WHO HURT THEIR BABY!" Lillie cried out.

They ran for a minute or two and stopped to catch their breath.

"That was too close for comfort," Mallow panted.

"For a moment there, my life was flashing right before my eyes," Acerola also panted. "I mean, I didn't want to be a ghost THAT badly."

"At least we gave them the slip," Sora said in relief.

"I think we lost them too easily," Illima said. "Just a moment ago, they were just right behind us and now they're not. Those Stantler couldn't have lost us so easily."

"Pika?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and looked to the rest of the Alolan nine and wondered what happened to the Stantler stampeding after them. They suddenly heard rustling in some nearby bushes and jumped in fright.

"Crap! They found us!" Kiawe said.

Much to everyone's relief, it was only the local Officer Jenny who came out of the bushes.

"Is everyone alright?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Please don't scare us like that. We thought you were one of those Stantler," Sora said.

"I apologize for startling all of you," Officer Jenny apologized. "But I would like all of you to accompany me to the station."

"What did we do now?" Sora asked in his thoughts. He and the rest feared they might be under arrest for attacking the baby Stantler in the park.

"Don't any of you worry, none of you are under arrest. I'm just going to ask you some questions just to fill out a report," Officer Jenny assured the group.

"Okay," Sora said feeling temporarily relieved.

Meanwhile in a nearby mountain, a vehicle drives up. An old gray jeep with Stantler antlers on the hood of the jeep owned by a man wearing a black trenchcoat and a black hat with a brown feather in it He was itting in the drivers seat accompanied by two black Pokémon that greatly resemble cats or weasels with sharp claws. One had a tail made of red feathers, with its left ear in a similar fashion. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead. It has slanted red eyes that are defined by markings that look like long eyelashes. The other had red ear-feathers and two red tail-feathers on their backsides. Additionally, they have a crown-like appendage on their heads, and a red collar around their necks. The man took out his binoculars and set them to night vision mode

"That baby Stantler has to be in the area somewhere," the man said as he turned to his two Pokémon. "Sneasel and Weavile! You know what to do!"

"Sneasel!"

"Weavile!"

Sneasel and Weavile jumped out the vehicle and sniffed around. As they followed the scent of the soil, they stopped sniffing around and pointed to the town nearby.

"So, that's where you're hiding, you little gold mine," the man said. "Don't think you can get away from Malcolm McCleet so easily." He laughs.

The young policewoman led the group at the station and explained to her that they were only passing through not causing any trouble and they came across a baby Stantler and then ended up being chased by a herd of Stantler.

"So that's it. That park you were in is usually a spot for families that are on vacation, but recently out of nowhere, a huge herd of Stantler moved in and scared everyone off. Now nobody wants to get anywhere near the place," Officer Jenny explained.

"That must the same herd that chased us out," Kairi pointed out.

"It just sounds fishy to me," Sora said. "They live up in the mountains, right?"

"They do. But, I don't understand why so many Stantler would just appear the way they did just recently," Officer Jenny said. Illima was sceptical about it.

"It may sound absurd, but I don't think those Stantler are really there," Illima said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Of course they were there! We saw them in plain sight!"

"True Sora. But how do you explain about the sudden disappearance of an entire Stantler herd?" Illima asked. Sora was in a real tight spot in that one.

"Okay, point taken," Sora said. Screams are heard from outside making everyone jump out their seats.

"Help us!" Familiar voices called out.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all went outside and saw Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody running for their lives.

"Help us! Stampede!" They human kids screamed as they ran.

"Tai! Kari!" Sora called out as Tai, Kari, and their friends skidded to the ground.

"Sora! It's a good thing you're here!" Kari said panting.

"We're glad to see you guys here, but what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, we just heard some rumors about a herd of Stantler so we thought we could get a photo opportunity," Tai explained.

"And we only just saw one at first," Joe said.

"And then from out of nowhere, that little squirt's buddies just showed up and then they just given us a chase of a lifetime," Davis said.

"The same thing happened to us," Sora said.

"A huge herd of Stantler had appeared and gave us a chase too and then disappeared," Lillie added.

"Disappeared?" Tai and Davis asked as they and the rest turned around.

"Where did they go?" TK asked.

"It's strange," Officer Jenny said. "The Stantler always disappeared just as they appeared."

"How is that possible? They were just right behind us," Izzy pointed out.

"That was what happened when we came here in the city," Lillie said.

"Just what was their problem? We only noticed one baby Stantler that seems to be hurt and then without warning and a whole bunch of Stantler just show up," Yolei said.

"Any idea on why and when all those Stantler came here, Officer Jenny?" Sara asked.

"It only happened just a few days ago, but why it's happening is something I do not know I'm afraid," Officer Jenny said.

Just when everyone were starting to wonder why was that when a Stantler antler comes out of an alley and sends out a familiar scent and everyone winced when the Stantler herd came stampeding.

"They're back!" Tai exclaimed.

"Everyone, quick! Get inside or we'll all get trampled!" Officer Jenny said. None of them needed to be told twice so they all rushed inside the police station; all except for Illima who stayed behind. He looked directly at the stampeding Stantler and notices how some of them had phased through a mailbox, a street light pole and a building.

"How can they just go through them like that, unless they were never real to begin with!" Illima stated. "We were all running from an illusion!"

"Illima! What the hell are you doing?! Get in here! Hurry!" Kiawe called out.

Illima stood his ground.

"Illima!" Sora called out when he is just about to save his friend's life and Officer Jenny stopped him.

"It's too dangerous," Officer Jenny said.

"Stantler! You don't have to be afraid!" Illima called out. The herd goes right through him. Everyone gasped as they just saw him get killed; or did they? Illima saw the baby Stantler limping. "Just as I thought." The herd started to disappear confusing everyone. He went over to the real Stantler. "I know you made these illusions because you were scared." Stantler chirped. "We only wanted to be your friends." Stantler looked at the pink haired young man. He gently lifted the baby Stantler inside the police building. Illima took out some bandages and wrapped his leg. "There, that's better." Stantler nuzzles Illima and rests on his lap.

"You managed to win over this little Stantler," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"But what happened to the other Stantler?" Sora asked.

"The other Stantler weren't really there. They were all just illusions. And this is the only one here," Illima explained.

"You're kidding," Sora said. "The only one?"

"Yes. It made all these illusions just because it was all alone and scared of us and all the people in the park," Illima said.

"I just can't believe one little guy could cause such big trouble," Matt said.

"And all because he was so scared," Lillie said.

"That's right. Stantler used the scent of his antlers to trick us into thinking we all saw an attacking herd," Illima said.

"Well, it sure fooled me," Mallow said.

"That makes a lot of sense," Izzy said. "But, how did you know they were all an illusion and not a real herd on the stampede?"

"When I saw the herd coming, I noticed some of them passing through the buildings and light poles outside," Illima said. "I knew it was suspicious for a herd to give chase and then vanish without a trace."

"But why such a big herd?" Davis asked.

"It was out of instinct," Illima answered. "Stantler was afraid that we would hurt him, so he created an illusion of a big Stantler herd to protect itself."

"That's real amazing and all, but none of it explains why it was here to begin with," Sora pointed out.

"Pikachu."

"That is something only Stantler knows," Illima said.

"I can see you have a special connection with Pokémon, Illima," Officer Jenny said.

"He attended the Pokémon school in the Alola region. So he and eight of my and Kairi's travel compadres learned what they know from there," Sora said. "Anyway, how did you know that he was afraid to begin with?"

"When I was trying to gain Stantler's trust, I got a glimpse of fear in Stantler's eyes. I could tell in an instant he was definitely afraid of all people in general," Illima said. "Also when I saw the injury on his leg, I could tell he was attacked by another Pokémon."

"So, Stantler was being hunted?" Kairi asked. Illima nodded.

"No wonder Stantler is afraid of people," Sora said. "He was hiding and he was afraid that everyone was out to get him."

A loud crash is heard outside. Sora, Pikachu, Illima, Tai, and Davis stepped out to see what that sound was.

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded close," Tai said. They looked around and Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the left.

"What is it-" Sora's sentence was cut when he ducked out of the way and Pikachu jumped off Sora's head before claws could strike. "Whoa! What was that about?" Sora got his answer when Sneasel did a backflip at a street light pole. Weavile came in the scene as well.

"A Sneasel and a Weavile!" Illima recognized.

"That explains the sound," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Ice**

 **Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away.**

 **Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sneasel**

 **Type: Dark/Ice**

 **They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others.**

"Could they be after Stantler?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away.

"They wouldn't be here if they weren't," Illima said.

"We'll have to protect Stantler from them," Davis said.

"Davis is right. We can't let them near him," Sora said looking at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"No!" Illima said. "I'll deal with them." He took out Bewear's Pokéball and held it in his hand. "I will not let anyone of you lay a claw on Stantler!" He threw his Pokéball. "Bewear! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out Bewear. Sneasel and Weavile weren't intimidated by the larger Pokémon. Bewear looked at her opponents waiting for Illima's instructions. "Bewear! Hammer Arm!" Bewear swung her arms down and the two sharp claw Pokémon dodged the attack. They moved in with Slash. "Bewear! Focus Blast!" Bewear forms a blue orb and sends it to the two opposing Pokémon.

"Keep it up, Illima!" Sora cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

The battle was getting fierce, the two Pokémon were cunning and fast, but Bewear kept swinging her paws at them. Stantler watched the battle outside and saw how Illima and Bewear were protecting him from them. Stantler was also scared, since Sneasel and Weavile were the ones who attacked him. Bewear picked the both of them and bashed them both against each other and threw them on the ground. Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine stepped outside just as they were retreating.

"We should follow them!" Lana said.

"Agreed!" Illima said. "Tai, Davis. You stay with the others and protect Stantler."

"You sure?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Illima simply answered.

"Okay," Tai nodded.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and Officer Jenny pursued the sharp claw Pokémon hoping that they'll lead them to their trainer. Malcolm McCleet was waiting for his Pokémon to come back when his two Pokémon did come back.

"Where's the baby?" McCleet asked.

"Sneasel."

"Weavile."

"Don't tell me that you lost it!" McCleet hissed.

"There they are!" Sora called out. McCleet saw the group of kids and the policewoman woman in front of them.

"That's the guy!" Acerola said.

"He's the one that's after Stantler!" Hapu hissed.

"Malcolm McCleet. A Pokémon hunter," Officer Jenny said. She called out to the poacher, "You're under arrest for Pokémon poaching!" McCleet growled. "There's no way you're sending down the river!" He took out four additional Pokéballs. "Scizor! Steelix! Skarmory! Fearow! Go!" He hurled them letting out Scizor, Steelix, Fearow, and a bird Pokémon that ostrich clad in steel armor, with long, sharp-taloned legs and a head that looks like wearing a steel helmet covering its beak. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the bird Pokémon.

 **Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/Flying**

 **Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.**

Sora, and the rest of the Alolan nine all let out their Pokémon to battle McCleet. Sora sent out Pikachu while Kiawe sent out Turtonator, Lana let out Gyarados, Mallow let out Tsareena, Sophocles let out Vikavolt, Acerola let out, Mimikyu, Hapu sent out Mudsdale, Mina, sent out Clefairy, and Lillie sent out Ponyta. Illima still had Bewear out.

"Send out all of your Pokémon at me if you want! It's going to take a helluva lot more than what you've got to take me down! Sneasel, Weavile! Slash! Scizor! Metal Claw! Steelix! Ice Fang! Fearow! Drill Peck! Skarmory! Steel Wing!"

"Turtonator! Shell Trap!" Kiawe called out. Turtonator got in front of his friends as his shell spikes started glowing. When the opposing Pokémon landed their hits, an explosion occurred. They were down, but not out.

"Nice save, Kiawe!" Sora said high fiving Kiawe.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kiawe said.

"Okay, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the ground and struck Weavile on the side.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Claw!" Acerola ordered. Mikikyu swiped her claw at Sneasel.

"Clefairy! Meteor Mash!" Mina ordered. Clefairy hurled a punch onto Fearow.

"Vikavolt! Vice Grip!" Sophocles called out as Vikavolt grabbed Scizor with his mandibles and gave a crushing squeeze.

"Ponyta! You use Fire Spin!" Lillie ordered as Ponyta fired her Fire Spin right on Steelix causing heavy damage.

"Mudsdale! Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered as Mudsdale gave Steelix a strong kick.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick!" Mallow called out as her leg glowed green and gave a good kick on Skarmory.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hyper Beam hitting Scizor and Fearow hard.

"Bewear! Use Thrash!" Illima ordered as Bewear charged over to Weavile and gave it a good thrashing.

"Fight back! All of you!" McCleet shouted. All of McCleet's Pokémon managed to push back all of their opponents.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu landed a devastating hit on all the poacher's Pokémon all except for Steelix due to being a Ground Type.

"Clefairy! Use Metronome!" Mina ordered. Just when Clefairy was about to use Metronome, Togepi jumps out of Kairi's arms.

"Togepi!" Kairi gasped. McCleet looked at the baby Pokémon and started laughing while cluthing his gut.

"You have to be kidding me! You're sending that little shrimp to battle!" McCleet taunted. "What is it going to do? Is it going to cuddle me and my Pokémon to death?" McCleet laughed.

"Togepi! Get back here!" Kairi called out fearing Togepi will get hurt.

"All of you! Focus your attacks on that little runt!" McCleet ordered. McCleet's Pokémon charged towards to attack Togepi. The baby Pokémon looked at Clefairy and raised his arms in the air. Clefairy did the same thing. Both Pokémon began swinging their arms back and forth. Sora and Kairi were amazed by what they were seeing.

"Is Togepi using...?" Kairi asked.

"He is! Togepi is using Metronome!" Sora said.

Togepi and Clefairy swung their arms until, releases a gold-rose-colored flame from their mouths at the poacher's Pokémon. McCleet couldn't believe what he just saw. All of his Pokémon were just beaten by a small and adorable Pokémon like Togepi.

"OH NO!" McCleet shouted. "My Pokémon beaten by a puny Togepi?!" Bewear grabs the poacher in her arms. "Let go of me you overgrown carnival prize!" Officer Jenny walked up and slapped the handcuffs on McCleet's wrists.

"I repeat, you're under arrest," Officer Jenny said.

Kairi picked Togepi in her arms and hugged Togepi tightly.

"Oh, Togepi, don't you ever, ever scare me like that again," Kairi said hugging Togepi. "I had no idea you knew Metronome."

"Me neither," Sora said. "Togepi must have learned that move while watching Mina's Clefairy." He looked over to Mina who only nodded in agreement.

After gathering McCleet's Pokémon and placing the poacher in custody. Sora explained to Tai, Kari, and their friends about the battle with the poacher.

"I had no idea Togepi was that powerful," Kari said.

"None of us did," Lillie said.

"But at least he and Clefairy helped save the day," Kairi said. "And I am very proud of you." Kairi held Togepi in the air.

"Toge!"

Illima stood in front of Stantler and smiled.

"You're safe now," Illima said. "That hunter will never harm you again." Illima patted Stantler on the head. "You can now head home now." Stantler nuzzles Illima's hand.

"I think Stantler wants to be with you," Acerola said.

"I should agree," Illima took out a Pokéball and Stantler presses the button and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "I promise to take care of you."

Not too long after, everyone stood outside the police station.

"Thank you all for what you did for us," Officer Jenny said. "I was so worked up about the illusionary Stantler, I didn't even noticed about the real problem close to home."

"We're just glad the problem is solved," Sophocles said.

"But at least no one has to worry over something that wasn't even real in the first place," Cody said.

"And we still would have that problem if you hadn't figured that out," Officer Jenny said smiling.

"You are welcome, Officer Jenny," Illima said. "Stantler is in very good hands now. And I swear to take very good care of him."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all said their goodbyes to the policewoman and their friends as they continued on towards Violet City. And Illima now has a new Pokémon to boot. There are many more adventures along the way.


	91. Kairi's First Catch

**Episode 91: Kairi's First Catch**

A little while after the group left the city, Kairi looked right at Togepi and held him by the arms.

"I honestly had no idea you knew Metronome," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I know the day you will have to battle will come," Kairi said. "But, you're still just too little."

"Then, I guess you'll have to capture more Pokémon for yourself," Sora said. Kairi turned to him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"I know you're right, Sora. But, I don't have any Pokéballs with me," Kairi pointed out.

"Not yet," Sora said. Kairi was about to ask why was that when Sora handed her five vacant Pokéballs. "Here."

"You're just giving me these?" Kairi asked.

"If you're going to catch your own Pokémon, then you're going to need your own Pokéballs. Besides, I have plenty of 'em," Sora said.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Kairi asked.

"I wouldn't give those to you if I wasn't sure," Sora said. "And the next wild Pokémon we come across is going to be yours." Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and saw how sincere he was being.

"Thank you, Sora. I really do love you," Kairi said giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. The couple rejoined the Alolan nine to get dinner ready for everyone when suddenly, a rustling in the bushes were heard.

"What is that?" Lillie asked starting to get worried. Everyone got their answer when a familiar Jigglypuff suddenly appeared before them.

"JIGLLYPUFF?!" Everyone exclaimed. Just before the balloon Pokémon could start singing, Kairi took the opportunity to make her first catch. She threw her new Pokéball and it tapped Jigglypuff on the head as she flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora and the Alolan nine were all in shock as they just witnessed her catch the Jigglypuff who thinks she's a star.

"I caught myself a Jigglypuff!" Kairi cheered. She went over to the Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Okay, Jigglypuff! Come on out!" The Pokéball opens as Jigglypuff looked around and huffed up in anger.

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff pouted.

"Sorry to do that, Jigglypuff," Kairi apologized. "Sora did say that the next Pokémon we come across would be mine to catch."

"I just never expected it to be you," Sora said.

"Jigglypuff," Jigglypuff said looking around.

"Welcome to the group," Kairi said.

Jigglypuff was about to sing a song to celebrate, but Sora took the microphone from her stubby hands.

"No, you don't!" Sora said. Jigglypuff looked at Sora with eyes getting all teary. "Sorry, but every time you sing, we all fall asleep."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff said sadly.

"That was a mean thing to do to Jigglypuff," Kairi scolded him. "You give that back to Jigglypuff."

"You mean for her to doodle on our faces when we're asleep?" Sora asked.

"It's not her fault her song puts everyone who hears it to sleep," Kairi said.

"I just don't wanna take that chance," Sora said. "I'll admit, it was funny the first time, after all the previous times were too much."

"If Jigglypuff does doodle on our faces, then I'll tell her not to do it again," Kairi said. She simply held out her hand. Sora knew it was an argument he couldn't win so he grudgingly handed her the microphone. Kairi handed the microphone back to Jigglypuff. "Here you go."

"Jigglypuff!" She nuzzled the microphone blowing a raspberry at Sora.

"You doodle on my face, and I'm putting that in the trash," Sora warned in a tone Kairi couldn't hear. "Just don't tempt me."

Kairi managed to get the meal done in for everyone. Kairi had prepared some special Pokémon food for Illima's new Stantler and her new Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff took a bite of the special Pokémon food and liked it in an instant.

A couple of days came and went, Kairi had practiced with Jigglypuff's attacks. With Sora's help, she learned her new Jigglypuff also knew Pound, Rollout, and Double Slap. She had to give it a try. She had her practice battle with Lillie and Snowy.

"Jigglypuff! Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff moved to deliver a series of slaps.

"Snowy! Dodge and use Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Powder Snow right at Jigglypuff.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out as Jigglypuff inhaled and floated in the air. "Deflate and use Pound!" Jigglypuff deflated herself and gave the Alolan Vulpix a good Pound attack. "Now use Sing!" Jigglypuff as multicolored music notes are unleashed. One of the music notes hits Snowy and she fell asleep. "Double Slap!" Jigglypuff smacked the sleeping Vulpix.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora cheered holding Togepi.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi also cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu held a thumbs up.

"You really did great," Sora said. "I mean it, Kairi."

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said. "That mean a lot coming from you." She pick up Jigglypuff. "You did a great job, Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff!" Kairi's Jigglypuff chirped.

"You really don't need a big stage to be a star," Kairi said. "You just need someone who understands you. I guarantee it."

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff beamed feeling accepted already.

"Why don't you rest up for a while?" Kairi suggested as she held Jigglypuff's Pokéball and called her back inside. She puts the Pokéball away.

A little while later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey when a girl with long black hair spotted the Togepi in her arms. She approaches her.

"Excuse me, miss," the girl called out to Kairi. "Does that Togepi belong to you?"

"Yes he does," Kairi answered. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to trade your Togepi for one of my Pokémon," she said taking out some Pokéballs. "Choose which ever Pokémon you want. I have a Clefable, a Slowbro, and a Dewgong."

"No thanks," Kairi said. "Togepi and I are very attached with each other. Right Togepi?"

"Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Okay then, how about we have a battle then? What do you say?" The girl asked putting the Pokéballs she took out and pulled out a Pokéball with a blue and black top, with blue on the left side and black on the right meeting in a zig-zag pattern in the middle. On the top of the border of the two sides is a yellow crescent moon. This ball is a Moon Ball. "Wigglytuff! Go!" She threw the Moon Ball letting out her Wigglytuff.

"Wiggly, Wiggly, Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff said upon entry.

"A Wigglytuff, huh?" Sora asked. "You sure you wanna battle, Kairi?"

"I'm sure," Kairi said taking out Jigglypuff's Pokéball. "I was there for your first battle. And you came through." Sora knew Kairi had a point. Even though, it wasn't a fair battle against Team Rocket he still won. Sora just smiled.

"Go for it," Sora said. Kairi handed Togepi to her boyfriend and got ready for her first official battle. Kairi threw her Pokéball and let out Jigglypuff.

"Wanna make it one-on-one?" Kairi asked her opponent.

"I'm game when you are!" The girl said. "You can have the first move!"

"Jigglypuff! Use Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff ran towards her evolved form ready to strike.

"Wigglytuff! You use your Pound too!" The girl ordered.

"Wigglytuff!" The opposing Wigglytuff waitied for its pre-evolved form to get closer and took the opportunity to strike. Jigglypuff was sent flying.

"Jigglypuff! Try to use Sing!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff sang a song as multicolored music notes came from her mouth.

"That's not going to phase my Wigglytuff," the girl said. "Disarming Voice!" Wigglytuff sends out Disarming Voice and it cancels out Jigglypuff's Sing attack. "Move in with Body Slam!" Wigglytuff jumps in the air to land a critical hit.

"Jigglypuff! Dodge it quickly!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff ran, but she barely gets away when some dirt debris goes flying along with Jigglypuff.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said as she twirls.

"Jigglypuff! Hang in there!" Kairi called out. "I know you can do it! You're the first Pokémon I caught! I believe in you, Jigglypuff!" Kairi's voice had reached out to Jigglypuff hearing her trainer has faith in her.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff had quickly regained her balanced.

"Move in with Double Slap!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff inhaled and floated towards her evolved form.

"Wigglytuff! Block it with Pound!" The girl ordered. Wigglytuff moved in to give the smaller balloon Pokémon a smack on the side, but Jigglypuff quickly dodged the attack. Jigglypuff gave Wigglytuff five sets of Double Slap. "Wigglytuff! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Wiggly!" Wigglytuff inhaled to prepare for an attack. Wigglytuff fired Hyper Beam right towards Jigglypuff.

"Dodge and use Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and rolled out of the way before the attack could hit.

Sora, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed on how good Kairi was getting.

"Can you believe it?" Lana asked. "This is her first official battle and she's doing pretty good!"

"I think it might be because, she watched Sora battled so much, some of his skills may have rubbed off," Illima said.

"That might be it," Sora agreed as he held Togepi. "Go get 'em, Kairi!" Sora cheered for his girlfriend.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi cheered.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu also cheered.

Jigglypuff rolled straight into Wigglytuff and landed a devastating blow to the belly.

"Tuff!" Wigglytuff huffed.

"No way!" The girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now use Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff used Sing once again. The music notes surrounded Wigglytuff as it could make another move because of Hyper Beam. Wigglytuff fell right to sleep.

"Wigglytuff! Wake Up!" The girl called out.

"One more Pound attack! Go!" Kairi called out.

Jigglypuff gave one more Pound attack and landed a successful hit. Wigglytuff fell on its back beaten.

"I don't believe it! I lost!" The girl said.

"Way to go, Jigglypuff! I knew you could do it!" Kairi cheered.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said triumphantly.

The girl calls back her fallen Wigglytuff and walks over to Kairi.

"Not too bad. Your Jigglypuff is pretty tough," the girl complemented.

"Thanks. To be honest, I was kinda worried that I might end up losing my very first battle," Kairi said.

"You're kidding! This is your first battle?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"My Togepi is still just a baby. And I figured I'd let Togepi battle when he's a little old enough," Kairi said. Sora handed Togepi back to Kairi.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"But Togepi managed to beat that McCleet guy by using Metronome against all six of his Pokémon," Sora pointed out. "None of us expected it to be Sacred Fire."

"Yeah. But was with Clefairy," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Sounds to me your Togepi is getting old enough for a battle," the girl said. "I'm looking forward to battling you again when I see you. The name's Raven by the way."

"Mine is Kairi," she introduced herself.

"Okay, Kairi. I'll see you around," Raven said. With that said Raven took her leave and headed off in the direction she came.

Not too far, Team Rocket were in the area trying to catch up with the group.

"They shouldn't be too far from us," Jessie said.

"That's what you said about an hour ago, and we ended up being attacked by a horde of angry Beedrill," James said.

"And just before that, a real huffy Steelix," Meowth said.

"And that was just after another Ursaring attack," James remembered. Wobbufett popped put of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute.

"Who asked for your opinion, anyway?" Jessie hissed pulling out Wobbufett's Pokéball. "Back inside!" She calls Wobbufett back inside the Pokéball. "And as for the rest of you; if you are applying that I have a terrible sense of direction, you couldn't be any more wrong than you already are!"

"Who are you trying to kid? We lose the twerp's trail more times than we actually lose to them!" James argued.

"And disaster lands right on our laps rather if we want it to or not!" Meowth added.

Team Rocket ends up going into a brawl until they hear someone coming. As luck would have it, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were coming their way.

"There they are! You see? I told they were in the area!" Jessie said.

"For once, your sense of direction was right!" Meowth said.

"You're darn tootin that it was right for on-" Jessie froze when she realized what she was about to say. "HEY!"

"No time for another brawl!" James shushed her. "We have a plan to do!"

"Right you are, James!" Jessie said. "We'll wait for them to fall asleep and then move in and swipe all their Pokémon when they least suspect it!"

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" James said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine stopped to set up for the night, unaware of Team Rocket were spying on them. Kairi had prepared some soup for the whole group. The smell of Kairi's cooking had reached Team Rocket's nostrils just imagining how good it must taste.

"Can you smell that?" Jessie beamed.

"Smells like heaven. Just like the soup that my Nana used to make whenever I would pay her a visit," James also beamed.

"I may not have a nose, but the smell is both music and catnip to my nostrils," Meowth said enthralled. Wobbufett popped out of his Pokéball again.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said in an enchanted tone.

Team Rocket watched the group for hours as they all ate. They all dozed off into sleep along with the group. On the very next morning, Team Rocket woke up in a yawn.

"What a catnap," Meowth said stretching his arms.

"It felt like a sleep for the ages," James said. They all got on their feet. "Now let's give the twerps a very rude awakening!"

"After we take all of their Pokémon!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" Team Rocket jumped out of the bushes.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"For once you waited your turn!" Meowth said. Before he noticed something was off. "Wait a minute, doesn't it seem rather quiet?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Jessie said.

"Isn't this the part where the twerps are annoyed to see us?" James asked. Team Rocket looked around and saw that the group had left.

"CRAP! WE ALL OVERSLEPT!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Just when we had them in our sights, we lose them again!" Jessie exclaimed.

Team Rocket screams at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile, Snubbull sniffs the ground for Meowth, when Tai, Kari, and their friends walk by and noticed the Snubbull walking by.

"Look at that," Davis said.

"What is that?" Yolei asked.

"It's a Snubbull," Izzy pointed out.

"You think it got lost?" Matt asked.

"Not sure," Izzy said.

Just before they could do anything, Snubbull jumps into the bushes nearby.

A little while later elsewhere, Sora and Kairi did some training together. Jigglypuff and Phanpy practiced with Rollout at a huge boulder.

"Doing great, Phanpy!" Sora said.

"You too, Jigglypuff!" Kairi said.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy said.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said.

"Gotta admit, you handled your Jigglypuff better than I thought," Sora said. "And I was worried about her singing her song and doodling on our faces again."

"I'm going to be honest, Sora. I was worried about the same thing," Kairi admitted. "But, I'm glad that she didn't do it."

"I guess we were both worried over nothing," Sora said. "But will ask if you remember the first catch I made."

"Of course I do," Kairi said. "It was back in Viridian Forset. I remember how cute your Caterpie was just before evolving."

"Yeah. And I stupidly sent out Caterpie just to catch Pidgeotto. And then you chewed me out for it," Sora remembered.

"I overreacted because I was worried about Caterpie's safety all because Caterpie was attacked by Spearow," Kairi said. "But you got better the whole time we were together."

"And I believe the same thing with you, Kairi," Sora said. That causes Kairi to smile and she kisses him on the lips. Sora kisses her back. Pikachu, Togepi, Phanpy, and Jigglypuff watches their trainers sweetly.

 _"It's a pretty sweet sight to watch."_ \- Jigglypuff subtitle.

 _"You should have seen their first kiss. I knew there was a spark between them the day they met."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"My mama and papa are the same way." -_ Phanpy subtitle.

The four Pokémon joined their trainers and just like a loving family, they all embrace one another.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and their Pokémon continued on with their journey and they were greeted by a young couple. The young man is dressed as a soldier and he had teal hair and indigo eyes and the young woman had blonde hair tied in curls and has blue-green eyes, she wore a pink dress with dark pink ribbons on the dress and on another ribbon on the back of her hair. They both noticed how Sora and Kairi were holding each other's hands.

"Excuse us you two lovebirds," the couple greeted. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all stopped in their tracks.

The man introduced first, "Oscar is the name."

"I'm Andie and love is the game," she finished with a rhyme.

"Get a load of those two," Sophocles said.

"What's up with them?" Hapu asked.

"The real question is who are they?" Kiawe questioned despite them already had introduced themselves.

"Now it is you who must reciprocate the introduction," Oscar said.

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

"Seeing how much in love you appear to be," Oscar said.

"We thought we offer you a challenge," Andie added.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked feeling weirded out.

"I'm think they're talking about you two holding each other's hands," Lillie pointed out. Sora and Kairi let go realizing they were still holding hands.

"Oh, right," Sora said blushing and chuckling nervously.

"Gotta admit, I kinda forgot were still holding hands," Kairi said giggling and also blushing.

"It's just so good to see two young lovebirds in so much love," Oscar said.

"And that is pretty clear as your faces are red," Andie said.

"And judging by the way you two were holding hands..." Oscar started.

"We have concluded that..." Andie said.

"...you two are in love!" They said taking each other by the hands and posed as they were dancing.

"You'd be right," Sora said.

"It's been like that from the day we met," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pi, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Ah, love at first sight. How romantic!" Andie said.

"Indeed. Takes me back when we were just their age," Oscar agreed.

"Do you remember our very first kiss?" Andie asked.

"How could I ever forget, my dear?" Oscar asked. "I wanted that kiss to last forever."

"Oh, Oscar," Andie said.

"Dear Andie," Oscar said. "I love you so very much."

"And I love you, my beloved Oscar," Andie openly said.

They lovingly embrace one another and kissed each other on the lips making Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all blush.

"Shall we?" Oscar asked.

"Yes we shall," Andie said.

"We challenge you two to a battle!" Oscar and Andie proposed.

"You mean a Pokémon battle?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But, not just any Pokémon battle," Oscar said.

"A battle shall test the true love of any couple," Andie said.

"It is, a Pokémon tag-battle!" Oscar and Andie said.

"A Pokémon tag-battle, huh?" Sora asked intrigued. He turns to Kairi. "Wanna give it a shot, Kairi?"

"Well, if it's with you, then I don't mind," Kairi said. "Should give you a leg up for your upcoming Gym battle."

"Now we shall explain to you the tag-battle rules!" Oscar said.

"The rules are very simple as each trainer uses just one Pokémon with no substitutes," Andie said.

"And so, just as you have to in love, you must rely on your partner and work together," Oscar said.

"Finally, which ever couple renders their opponent's Pokémon unable to battle wins!" Andie concluded.

"That sounds simple enough," Sora said.

"And I have one Pokémon that I can use anyway," Kairi said. She hands Togepi over to Lillie. "You'll cheer for me will you?"

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi cheered.

"I can tell you what that one means," Lillie said.

"So, let's put our love to the test!" Oscar announced.

"And may the couple with the strongest bond of love win!" Andie said.

"With the love you and I share, we're always winners," Oscar said.

"Oscar," Andie said lovingly.

"Dear Andie," Oscar said just as lovingly.

"You ready to rumba, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I am when you are," Kairi answered.

"Go Nidoking! Come on out!" Oscar said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Nidoking.

"I choose you Nidoqueen!" Andie said also throwing her Pokéball and letting out her Nidoqueen. Sora took out a Pokéball.

"Since their both part Poison Type, I'm going with Phanpy!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball. It opens letting out Phanpy.

"Phan!" Phanpy trumpeted.

"Take the stage, Jigglypuff!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said doing a twirl.

"So Sora is going with a Phanpy," Oscar said. "A wise choice."

"Kairi has chosen a Jigglypuff as her Pokémon. But, Jigglypuff is at a Type disadvantage as you know," Andie pointed out.

"I do. But sometimes you have to think outside the box to win!" Kairi said.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Sora joked making Kairi giggle.

"Just trying it on," Kairi said.

"Phanpy! Tackle on Nidoking! Let's go!" Sora called out as Phanpy ran towards the larger Pokémon.

"Jigglypuff! Pound on Nidoqueen!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff charges towards Nidoqueen to give her a good hit.

"Nidoking!" Oscar called out.

"Nidoqueen!" Andie also called out.

"Show us the love with a Mega Punch!" Oscar and Andie ordered. Nidoking and Nidoqueen launched their punches on their opponents. Nidoking on Phanpy and Nidoqueen on Jigglypuff.

"Phanpy! Use Rollout!" Sora ordered as Phanpy rolled into a ball and headed towards Nidoking.

"Jigglypuff! You use Rollout too!" Kairi ordered as Jigglypuff also rolled up into a ball and headed towards Nidoqueen.

"Share the love with a lovely Drill Run!" Oscar and Andie called out. Nidoking and Nidoqueen took each other's hands and ran towards their opponents. The smaller Pokémon managed to land a successful hit.

"Way to go, Phanpy!" Sora cheered.

"You did great job, Jigglypuff!" Kairi said.

"Their love is much stronger than we thought!" Oscar said.

"They're working together just as much as we are!" Andie said.

"Those two make a pretty good team just as they do a couple," Lana said.

"They sure do," Acerola agreed.

"I'm actually gonna admit it; I had some doubts when she battled that Raven girl," Kiawe said.

"I didn't," Lillie said. "I knew she'd be a good Pokémon trainer when she first got Togepi. Don't ask me how, I just knew."

"Nidoking!" Oscar called out.

"Dear Nidoqueen!" Andie also called out.

"Show us the love with a Submission attack!" Oscar and Andie ordered as Nidoking and Nidoqueen got into position and rolled towards their opponents. They rolled at a fast pace. Sora began to panic.

"Kairi! Think of something fast!" Sora said panicking.

Kairi thought for a moment, and remembered her battle with Raven. She wondered if it'll work while carrying Phanpy.

"Sora! I have an idea! Follow my lead!" Kairi said.

"Okay sure," Sora said. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Kairi said. "Jigglypuff! Inflate and float in the air!" Jigglypuff inhaled some air until she reached her limit. She started to float in the air. "Sora! Now!" Sora quickly caught on to what she had in store.

"Gotcha! Phanpy! Grab on to Jigglypuff!" Sora told the little elephant Pokémon and they both floated in the air avoiding their attacks. "Very good call, Kairi!"

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi beamed at the complement. "Jigglypuff! Deflate and use Rollout!"

"You use Rollout too!" Sora called out as both Pokémon curled into little balls and rolled towards their opponents.

"It's amazing," Oscar said.

"Their love definitely in full-bloom!" Andie said.

"But shall we end it?" Oscar asked his lover.

"Of course, my love," Andie answered.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen, share the love with a heavenly Hyper Beam!" Oscar and Andie ordered as the two drill Pokémon fired Hyper Beam right at their opponents. The beam formed a heart shaped.

"Phanpy!" Sora called out.

"Jigglypuff!" Kairi also called out.

The balloon and elephant Pokémon rolled out of the way and slammed into their opponents. Their attacks got stronger with each hit. The uncurled themselves waiting to give the finishing move.

"Okay Phanpy! One more Tackle on Nidoking! Full charge!" Sora ordered as Phanpy ran towards Nidoking faster than before.

"Jigglypuff! Use Double Slap on Nidoqueen! Slap her silly!" Kairi called out as Jigglypuff gave Nidoqueen a series of slaps on her large opponent. Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen fell to the ground beaten and exhausted.

"We did it!" Sora and Kairi embraced into each other's arms. "We won!"

"Gotta hand it to you, the idea you had about dodging that double Submission was a great idea!" Sora complemented his girlfriend.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was going to work," Kairi admitted. "But it worked better than I thought!"

Oscar and Andie watched the couple celebrate their victory very sweetly.

"It reminds me of our very first tag-battle," Oscar said.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday. The way you handled your Nidorino gave me the chills," Andie said.

The older couple embraces one another. Sora and Kairi approached their opponents.

"Thanks for giving us the chance for that Tag-battle," Sora said.

"That was an experience worth remembering," Kairi added.

"I guess you can say is.." Sora said.

"We both enjoyed it!" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"We're happy to hear that," Oscar said.

"And our Pokémon seems to agree," Andie said as Nidoking and Nidoqueen congratulated their smaller opponents for their victory.

"We only had those two for a short time and they're getting stronger just like we are," Sora said putting his arm around Kairi.

"We sure are," Kairi agreed.

"Win or lose, our love is just as strong as ever," Oscar said.

"I feel the same way, Oscar," Andie said lovingly.

"Farewell, happy couple!" Oscar and Andie said as they left by holding their hands while Nidoking and Nidoqueen did the same thing. "We must be on our way!"

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine watched the couple take their leave of the group.

"You both did great," Sophocles said.

"Not bad for your first battle as a couple," Mallow said.

"I knew you had trainer written all over you, Kairi," Hapu said.

"That was a splendid performance you two have displayed," Illima said.

The rest of the Alolan nine all congratulated their friends for their very first Tag-battle.

"First Tag-battle I had since with Brianna the Dragon Seeker," Sora remembered. Kiawe remembered that battle pretty well. His Turtonator was beaten by both Brianna's Ekans and Dragonair, and Sora managed to win by himself.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket continues their hunt for the group.

"I cannot believe that we overslept when the element of surprise was on our side," Jessie said. "I just don't understand how we could let that golden opportunity slip right through our fingers."

"Stop if I'm repeating myself, but it might be because we just plain suck," James said.

"And that truth cuts like a knife," Meowth said.

"Excuse us seemingly happy couple," Andie greeted. Team Rocket turns to them.

"Because you appear to be in love, we're challenging you into a Tag-battle," Oscar said.

"Who are you calling a couple?!" James exclaimed.

"And which one of the three of us did you ignore?" Meowth hissed.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen had been healed up for their next battle. Jessie looks at the two Pokémon with an idea.

"A new golden opportunity has just presented itself to us," Jessie whispered to her colleagues. They looked at her confused. "Just look at their two Pokémon. Just what do you think a Nidoking and Nidoqueen are worth?"

"A fortune!" James answered.

"And we don't have to worry about paying our debts when we give them to the boss as a present!" Meowth said.

"Lady luck is finally smiling on us!" Team Rocket chanted.

Team Rocket got ready for their battle with Oscar and Andie. Jessie and James had chosen Arbok and Weezing out.

"Okay," Oscar said.

"You may make the first move," Andie said.

"Weezing! Double the trouble with a Double Hit attack!" James called out as Weezing charged towards the two drill Pokémon.

"Arbok! Use Crunch now!" Jessie ordered as Arbok moved in to deliver a powerful bite on his opponents.

"Nidoking!" Oscar called out.

"Nidoqueen!" Andie also called out.

"Show us the love with your powerful Mega Punch!" Oscar and Andie threw their Mega Punch attack on Weezing sending him back to Arbok.

"Arbok! Get back up!" Jessie called out.

"You too, Weezing!" James also called out.

"Share the love with a heavenly Hyper Beam!" Oscar and Andie ordered as they fired Hyper Beam right at their opponents. The beam formed a heart shaped just like with the battle with Sora and Kairi.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they go flying in the air.

"It appears the power of love has favored us this time," Andie said.

"Truly. And the power of love shall never die," Oscar said.

"Oscar," Andie said lovingly.

"Dear Andie," Oscar said just as lovingly.

 **Up next is going to be a three chapter arc in which Sora has all three Johto starters. The Chikorita chapter shall be up first. And what do you think of Kairi making her first catch and then having her first battle and then a Tag-battle with Sora?**


	92. The Stubborn Chikorita

**Episode 92: The Stubborn Chikorita**

A couple of days came and went since Sora and Kairi's first Tag-battle, and since then Kairi and her new Jigglypuff have been closer than ever. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all make it towards a mountain covered in snow.

"Brr, it's so cold here," Sophocles said before he let out a sneeze. "I think I'm starting to catch a cold."

"And there's way," Kairi said pointing towards the source of the cold. "Look at that mountain." Sora, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all turn to what she was pointing at.

"No wonder it's so cold out here," Kiawe said. "That mountain is completely covered in snow."

"I would call it a good place to celebrate Christmas," Sora said. "But I wonder if they let us go skiing."

"I think they might," Illima said.

"Leave me out of the skiing since I'm more of a hiker," Hapu said.

"It reminds me of Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island," Lillie said.

"Yeah, but smaller," Acerola said.

"And not as cold," Mallow said.

"And Mount Lanakila is pretty rough," Lana added.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Let's make a stop towards the nearby Pokémon Center before we continue on. Our Pokémon could use a tune up," Sora suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sora," Lillie said. "Snowy, Ponyta, and Magearna could use a rest."

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine all agreed with that. Just when the group was about to set off Sora spotted something in the short distance. It was a Chikorita on the side of the road. The Chikorita was letting out a sweet smelling scent.

"Guys! Check it out!" Sora said getting his friend's attention.

"A Chikorita," Mallow beamed.

"Oh, she's so cute," Kairi said.

"Could it be a wild Chikorita?" Acerola asked.

"Most likely," Lillie said. "I read in a book that wild Chikorita enjoy doing some sunbathing. And doing so lets out a sweet smelling scent from the leaf on the top of its head."

"It kinda reminds me of Casey's Chikorita," Sophocles said.

"Me too," Hapu said.

Sora approaches the sunbathing Chikorita and she stirs awake at the sight of the incoming human. Chikorita rises up and spins the leaf on her head.

"You look like a tough one," Sora said. He takes out a Pokéball ready for a battle. "Then give me what you've got!" He threw the Pokéball. "Teddiursa! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Teddiursa.

"Ursa, Teddiursa!"

"Teddiursa! Scratch! Let's go!" Sora ordered. Teddiursa charges towards Chikorita, and she charges in with her Tackle. Teddiursa swipes at Chikorita with his claw. "That's the way, Teddiursa!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita said as she sends out her Razor Leaf attack.

"She's attacking with Razor Leaf!" Kairi said.

"Togepi!"

"That isn't going to scare me away! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Teddiursa moves out of the way before the Razor Leaf could hit. "Scratch again!" Teddiursa swipes at Chikorita again and falls to the ground. "Looks softened enough." He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it. "You're as good as mine!" Chikorita blocks the Pokéball with her leaf sending ot back to Sora. "She's tougher than I thought." Chikorita attacks with Vine Whip. "Watch out, Teddiursa!" Sora called out. Teddiursa got hit by Chikorita's Vine Whip and falls to the ground beaten. Teddiursa then starts crying. Kairi went over to the little bear Pokémon.

"Are you okay, Teddiursa? Let me see your owie," Kairi said examining his head. "You're okay, you're okay." She places Togepi down and takes out a band-aid and places it on his head.

"You did a great job, Teddiursa. You should take a rest," Sora said calling Teddiursa back. He looks back to Chikorita ready for what Sora can throw at her. "You may have gotten lucky with Teddiursa, but your luck is about to run out." He took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go, Heracross!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Heracross. As soon as Heracross was brought out, he went to the nearest tree and started to drink the sap within the tree. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all did an anime-style fall. "Heracross! Stop snacking and start attacking!" Heracross quickly got back into battle position.

"No surprises here," Kiawe deadpanned.

"As they say, you can take the Pokémon out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the Pokémon," Lana said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Lana," Illima said.

"Togepi."

"Don't underestimate this one, Heracross. This Chikorita is a tough one," Sora warned. Heracross nodded. "Okay, Heracross! Move in with Tackle!" Heracross charged towards the small sauropod Pokémon with a full force of his body. Chikorita also charges with her Tackle attack. Heracross manages to land a hit on Chikorita. "That's great! Now horn in with your Horn Attack!" Heracross charges in to hit the Grass Type with his horn, but Chikorita quickly runs under the Hercules beetle Pokémon and wraps her Vine Whip around Heracross's horn.

"That Chikorita isn't fooling around," Lana said.

"Makes me glad that I didn't call dibs on it, because I don't think I could control it," Mallow said.

"And she's giving Heracross for a run for his money despite a Type disadvantage," Lillie said.

Heracross starts flying out of control when Chikorita is dragged along for the ride. They started to head right towards a mountain.

"This looks bad," Kairi said.

"They're going to crash right into that mountain!" Kiawe shouted as Heracross crashes his horn inside the mountain and slams Chikorita on the back. Sora gasps at the sight.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran towards his companion.

"Heracross!" Sora gasped as he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine ran towards Heracross and Chikorita. Heracross tries to pull his horn out of the mountain, but it was just no use. "You okay, Heracross?" Heracross couldn't turn around because of his horn situation, but he gave a thumbs up confirming that he's alright. "You did great, Heracross. Return." Sora manages to get Heracross out by calling him back inside the Pokéball. The group looks at the small leaf Pokémon very concerned.

"Chikorita's hurt," Hapu said.

"Chikori," Chikorita said as she struggles to get back up.

"After everytheverything she's been through, she still wants to battle?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Pika?"

"She could barely stand up," Kairi said. Chikorita falls back down in total exhaustion. Sora gently picks Chikorita up in his arms.

"She dosen't look so good," Kairi said.

"She must have used up all her energy," Illima said.

"We can't just leave her here," Mallow said.

"Mallow's right," Sora agreed. "We'll have to take her with us since we were on our way to the nearest Pokémon Center anyway."

"Right," Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed.

"Pikachu."

"Toge."

Team Rocket were watching the battle and they have a nasty plan to making Chikorita one of their own.

"That is one pretty tough Chikorita," Jessie said.

"A Pokémon like that is definitely Team Rocket material," James said.

"And we'll be an unstoppable team with a Chikorita like that!" Meowth added.

"So let's get to work!" Jessie proposed.

"Yeah!" Team Rocket heads in the opposite direction to put their plan into effect.

The group take off for the Pokémon Center unaware of a bunch of eyes peeking through the flora. It had been revealed that the eyes belongs to a pack of purple Pokémon that looks like a cross between a bat and a scorpion. The inside of their wings appear to be blue. Some of them had smaller stingers on their tails than the others. These Pokémon are known as Gligar. Leading the the pack is a much larger bat scorpion Pokémon but has fangs like a vampire bat and has a barbed stingers on their tails. And the wings looks pretty stiff. And this is Gligar's evolved form, Gliscor. The Gliscor grins at the sight.

 _"It looks like we just found ourselves some potential victims, everyone. What do you say we follow them and have a little fun?"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

All the Gligar all nodded, liking the idea. They all followed the group, but one seems to be dozing off. It wakes up and quickly follows its pack not wanting to be left behind.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were getting close to the Pokémon Center as Chikorita wakes up.

"Don't worry, Chikorita. We'll take good care of you!" Sora said assuringly. Chikorita bites Sora on the arm. "Ouch! Take it easy! I'm trying to help you out here!" The group made it inside the Pokémon Center unaware of the pack of Gligar following them. Gliscor smirked wickedly as they followed them to the Pokémon Center.

 _"So this is where those humans were heading. We can take them while their pants are down."_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

Two more Gligar glide to the pack leader's side.

 _"Hey boss!"_ \- Gligar 1 subtitle.

 _"What do you want?"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

 _"Two humans and a Meowth that speaks human were in the area and they said something about getting their hands on a Chikorita."_ \- Gligar 2 subtitle.

 _"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Go and have some fun with them. And take some of the others with you."_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

Some of the Gligar went of to attack Team Rocket; speaking of which, they managed to tie up and gag a couple of paramedics and steal their uniforms.

"Operation Chikorita capture is officially underway," Meowth said.

"Now let's get to it," Jessie said.

"Roger," James said starting the engine. Team Rocket drive off leaving the paramedics on the side of the road. They snicker as they were on their way to the Pokémon Center. "We're finally gonna make it to the big leagues!"

"We're finally gonna put that do-right goody two-shoes and his friends in their place!" Jessie said.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong this time," Meowth said.

"Don't jinx it, Meowth!" Jessie and James said to the cat Pokémon. Just then, a Gligar clings on the windshield. Team Rocket starts screaming. Gligar starts slobbering all over the windshield.

"What the?!" James exclaimed. James swerves the ambulance truck trying to get it off.

"Get it out of the way!" Jessie told him.

"I'm trying! I'm hoping that my driving will scare it off!" James said.

"Your driving scares me; but I don't know about that Gligar!" Meowth said. Gligar jumps off the truck. Team Rocket screams again as they crash into a tree. The airbag goes off suffocating them. Lucky, Meowth deflates the airbag with his claws. They got out of the truck and saw several more Gligar on the top of the truck.

"Just what was that about?" James asked.

"How dare you attack us out of nowhere like that!" Jessie hissed at the Pokémon.

"Gligar, Gligar, Gligar, Gligar, Gligar, Gar, Gli, Gligar, Gar, Gligar, Gar!" One of the Gligar said.

"What did that one say, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"That Gligar said they can attack anybody they want, and if we don't like then we can get lost," Meowth translated.

"They can't do that to us and get away with it!" James said.

"We were supposed to be the villains here! And no Gligar are gonna steal our spotlight!" Jessie said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Arbok! Go!"

"Victreebel! Get in there!" James said throwing his Pokéball. As soon as Victreebel is let out, he began chewing on Jessie.

"James! Can't you control Victreebel?!" Jessie exclaimed while being chewed on.

"Victreebel! Use Vine Whip on those Gligar!" James ordered. Victreebel lets go of Jessie and attacks the Gligar with his vine. His vine misses them.

"Arbok! Poison Sting now!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting right at the Gligar and the dodge the attack. They swoop down and start their assault on Team Rocket and their Pokémon. One of them clings onto Jessie's face. She starts running around in circles. "Get off of my fabulously sexy face, you little flying vermin!" The Gligar obliges her as the others rejoin with each other and fire their Poison Sting right at Team Rocket.

They dive down and swipe them with their claws sending Team Rocket flying right into the air.

"Our plan foiled before we could put it into effect!" James complained.

"And I was certain it'll be a winner too!" Jessie said. Wobbufett popped out of his Pokéball again.

"Wobbufett!"

"And where you when I needed you?!" Jessie hissed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Meowth said.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they do the farther distance in the sky.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett echoed.

The Gligar laughed.

 _"I think we proved our point!_ _"_ \- Gligar 1 subtitle.

 _"Let's head back with the others."_ \- Gligar 2 subtitle.

The attacking Gligar take their leave and rejoins the group.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Kairi had bandaged Sora's arm.

"Any better?" Kairi asked.

"As always, it's better with you around," Sora said. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Kairi said. "That's what a girlfriend does for her boyfriend, right?" That made Sora smile. Just then Nurse Joy stepped out of the ER. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all went up to the young nurse. "How is Chikorita doing, Nurse Joy?"

"Chikorita is going to be just fine," Nurse Joy said smiling.

"That's a relief," Sora said.

"But, how is that arm of yours? Looks like Chikorita didn't cooperate," Nurse Joy said looking at Sora's bandaged arm. Sora looked at his arm and chuckled nervously.

"I took worse than a small bite," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"But, what's the deal with Chikorita?" Mallow asked. "I always thought they were pretty sweet and gentle."

"I was wondering about that myself," Lillie said. "Very different from what I read in books."

"I take it that not one of you is from around here?" Nurse Joy wondered. The group all nodded. "I'm not really surprised. People from the outside dosen't know how famous this place is for the local Chikorita."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"The Chikorita here are very stubborn and they're battling bigger and stronger opponents even though they know they have no chance of winning," Nurse Joy explained.

"And that's when they end up here isn't it?" Kiawe asked.

"They keep battling until they can't battle anymore. It's actually very sad," Nurse Joy said.

Sora looked over to the Chikorita and smiled and remembered how hard this Chikorita battled against both Teddiursa and Heracross even though there was no chance of winning. He had to admit, he was very impressed by her determination. He remembered how determined his Bulbasaur was at protecting an entire village when he and Kairi were over at Melanie's village. He even remembered this determination when Bulbasaur helped battle all those Spearow and that Fearow sent by the two Pokémon hunters he rescued Kairi from.

"Well, you've gotta admire her spirit," Sora said.

Suddenly, a sound of breaking glass is heard from the front desk.

"What is that?!" Sophocles asked.

Everyone got their answer when a horde of Gligar are tearing the Pokémon Center apart.

"What the hell are they?" Kiawe asked.

"Those are Gligar!" Lillie said.

"Gligar?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground/Flying**

 **Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb.**

"Something else you wanna fill us in on?" Sora asked.

"All these Gligar are wild!" Nurse Joy said. "They're known to attack anyone and anything they see!" Nurse Joy said. "It has been a problem for a while now!"

"Let's clear them out!" Sora said taking out a Premiere Ball.

"Right!" Kairi said as she also took out Jigglypuff's Pokéball as did the Alolan nine. "Jigglypuff! Go!" She threw the Pokéball letting out her Jigglypuff.

Lillie threw her Pokéball, "Snowy! Go!"

Illima threw his Pokéball, "Go! Stantler!"

Mallow threw her Pokéball, "Tsareena! Go!"

Lana threw her Pokéball, "Go! Seaking!"

Kiawe threw his Pokéball, "Marowak! Go!"

Sophocles threw his Pokéball, "Join the battle, Vikavolt!"

Acerola threw her Pokéball, "Go! Mimikyu!"

Mina threw her Pokéball, "Shinnotic! Go!"

Hapu threw her Pokéball, "Mudsdale! Go!"

Sora threw his Premier Ball, "Go for it, Silvally!"

The group let out their Pokémon to battle the invading Gligar. Sora took out the Ice Memory and threw it at Silvally. "Since they're Ground and Flying Types, then let's make it a tad chilly for them!" Silvally turned into an Ice Type.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang a song as multicolored music notes all hit the invading Gligar. Some of them fell asleep while more kept coming. "Now use Double Slap!" Jigglypuff slapped the invading Gligar like crazy.

"Marowak! Shadow Bone!" Kiawe ordered as Marowak's bone emitted a shadowy aura and swung it at the fly scorpion Pokémon.

"Mimikyu! Play Rough!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu leapt towards a bunch and pounded them in a dust cloud.

"Vikavolt! Vice Grip!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt manages to snatch a couple of Gligar in his manibles.

"Stantler! Use your antlers to create an illusion!" Illima called out. Stantler lets out a sweet smelling scent and the Gligar starts hallucinating seeing a huge herd of Stantler causing them to flee.

"Tsareena! Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena lets out glowing multicolored leaves and they all hit the Gligar.

"Seaking! Use Waterfall!" Lana ordered as Seaking forms some water around her and charges into the Gligar.

"Mudsdale! Stomp!" Hapu ordered. Mudsdale stomps her hooves on the ground sending the Gligar back.

"Shiinotic! Dazzling Gleam!" Mina ordered. Shiinotic creates a a rainbow colored sphere around her body and slams into theinvaders.

"Snowy! Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fires a flurry of powdered snow right at the invading Gligar.

"Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally attacks several Gligar at once. That did heavy damage to them due to the Type its signature move is. More and more kept coming at them and they managed to deal with them.

Once everyone made it outside, they saw just how many Gligar there were; at least more than a dozen.

"There has to be way more than we can count," Lillie said.

"It reminds of the Grimer situation back at Gringey City," Lana shuddered at the memory.

"At least we'll deal with them now!" Sora said. Just then Gliscor lands in front of the group. "Whoa!"

"What is that thing?" Mallow asked.

"A humongous Gligar, maybe?" Kiawe guessed.

"No. It's Gligar's evolved form! It's a Gliscor!" Lillie explained. Sora pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the large Pokémon.

 **Gliscor, the Fang Scorpion Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Gligar**

 **Type: Ground/Flying**

 **It observes prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance presents itself, it swoops to the ground. Its flight is also soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest.**

"I'm going to guess that's the ringleader," Acerola said.

"And you'd be right," Illima said. "Gligar and Gliscor hunt in packs. And this bunch is no exception."

"Also, the biggest ones usually leads," Lillie pointed out.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sora stated. "Silvally! Crush Claw on that Gliscor!" Silvally launched itself towards the Gliscor only to be knocked to the side by one its pincers.

"Silvally!" Sora gasped.

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll deal with him!" Kairi said. "Jigglypuff! Rollout!"

"Mudsdale! Move in for Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered.

"Seaking! Horn Attack!" Lana ordered.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Kiawe ordered.

"Vikavolt! Vicegrip!" Sophocles ordered.

The five Pokémon moved in to deliver their attacks. Gliscor managed to mop the floor with them. Gliscor started with Jigglypuff just by swinging his tail sending her flying. Gliscor swats Marowak and Seaking with his pincers. Gliscor then grabs Mudsdale and tosses the horse Pokémon straight at Vikavolt.

"Jigglypuff!" Kairi gasped.

"Marowak!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Mudsdale!" Hapu shouted.

"My Vikavolt!" Sophocles cried out.

"Seaking!" Lana shouted.

Gliscor didn't waste any time having to deal with Shiinotic, Tsareena, Stantler, Mimikyu, and Snowy. Gliscor had beaten them all like it was no probelm.

"That Gliscor is stronger than we thought," Acerola said.

"He has proven to be a force to be reckoned with," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"We can't throw in the towel yet!" Sora said. "We can take him down!"

"Sora's right! It's not over yet!" Kiawe said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were about try again only for a Razor Leaf to come out of nowhere. It strikes Gliscor right on the head. They all turned to see the source of the Razor Leaf. It came from Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita said spinning her leaf.

"You shouldn't be here, Chikorita! That Gliscor is too much for you!" Sora said. "Get back inside!"

"Chikor!" Chikorita said shaking her head.

"You wanna battle that Gliscor?" Sora asked confused.

"Chi!" Chikorita nodded. Before Sora could do anything, Chikorita charges at Gliscor with a Tackle and it hits the larger Pokémon right on the mark.

"SCOR!" Gliscor wheezed. Gliscor glared at the leaf Pokémon in a rage. The other Gligar wanted to get in on the action, but their leader tells them to stay back.

The two Pokémon stared into each other like a standoff. They waited for the other to make a move. When the opportunity came, Chikorita charges towards the Gliscor with another Tackle while Gliscor did the same. Gliscor starts up with his pincer emitted a dark aura.

"Gliscor is starting with Night Slash!" Sophocles said.

"Chikorita! Get out of there!" Sora called out. Chikorita refused to back down. Chikorita avoids Night Slash and sends out another Razor Leaf. Gliscor blocks it with his wings. And moves in a dive. Gliscor swings his tail and it manages to hit Chikorita right on the money. Chikorita then uses Vine Whip and wraps the attack around Gliscor's tail to bring it down. The fang scorpion Pokémon swings his tail and sends Chikorita flying. Gliscor swoops down and picks the leaf Pokémon with his pincer. Gliscor throws Chikorita down to the ground.

"Chikorita!" Kairi gasped.

"Toge!" Togepi covers his eyes.

Chikorita lands on the ground hard. Chikorita was pretty injured again, but she manages to get back on her feet. Gliscor saw the determination in Chikorita's eyes and liked it.

 _"Either you're very brave or you're just a complete fool! You can fight me to your heart's content, but you'll never be a match for me!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

 _"I don't care what you say! I can take you down and I will! I won't be stomped to the ground by the likes of you! So, come on! Give me your best shot! Do your worst!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Gliscor chuckles.

 _"Then you'll have my worst!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle. The fang scorpion Pokémon slams his tail to the ground making some dirt debris. Chikorita was caught in the blast and fell to the side.

Chikorita could barely stand up as Gliscor came towards Chikorita raising his pincer to deliver the finishing blow. Chikorita couldn't do anything but watch the inevitable to happen. Unwilling to watch anymore, Sora rushes towards over to Chikorita to save her. Sora succeeded to reach Chikorita, but he takes the hit from Gliscor. Everyone was aghast by what they just saw; especially Kairi and Pikachu. They both ran to his side.

"SORA!" Kairi cried out.

"PIKA PI!"

Chikorita couldn't believe what she just saw. A human had risked his life for her after what she been through. Chikorita looked at the spikey-headed boy as he barley sat up.

"Ugh," Sora groaned. "I had taken worse hits than this."

"Sora!" Kairi cried as she took her boyfriend in her arms.

"Ow, ow, ow! Not too hard! That hurts!" Sora said. Kairi started to cry.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" Kairi asked with her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Sora said. "I did it to save Chikorita."

"That would have killed you! I will never be able to face your mom if I've lost you!" Kairi said teary eyed.

Chikorita watched the scene, and became even more determined than ever. Chikorita then started to give off a green glow in her body.

"What's happening to Chikorita now?" Lana asked.

"I think it's Overgrow," Mallow answered.

"Mallow's right," Lillie agreed. "Seeing what Sora did to save Chikorita must have triggered her ability. Her Grass Type attacks will increase in Power!"

Chikorita stares back at Gliscor and spins her leaf again. Chikorita charges at Gliscor again and sends out another Vine Whip attack. The attack was much stronger than before. Chikorita then sends out another Razor Leaf and it strikes Gliscor hard. He falls to the ground totally beaten. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by the sight. A small Chikorita has managed to take down a huge Pokémon like a Gliscor. The Gligar were also shocked by the sight. Gliscor gets back up and scowls at the group. He turns to Chikorita.

 _"I'll remember this you little runt! And if I were you, I'd watch my back!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

Gliscor and the Gligar take off. All of them, but one have already been gone. This one was looking at Sora for some reason. It rejoined the pack not wanting to be left behind.

Mina had called out Clefairy to have her use Heal Pulse on Sora again. He was at one hundred percent.

"Much better," Sora said stretching his back. He looks at Chikorita and smiles. "And it looks like you're the hero here, Chikorita. You single-handedly took down a huge Gliscor despite the odds being against you."

"Chikor!" Chikorita beamed.

Everyone manages to have a look at the Pokémon Center and they didn't seem to that much damage to the place.

"The damage dosen't look all bad," Mallow said.

"How about we help fix the place before we take off?" Hapu suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Kairi said. "I'm sure Nurse Joy will be very appreciative of our help."

"Yeah, let's get to work," Sora agreed.

Everyone manages to help out with the repairs as best they could. Nurse Joy was grateful for what the group had done to protect the place from the invading Gligar. They managed to get down with the repairs at the best of their abilities and decided to leave the rest for professionals. On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all taking their leave.

"Thank you all for your help," Nurse Joy said gratefully. "You didn't have to all that."

"We know, but we couldn't leave it like this," Illima said.

"It's just our way for repaying you and your relatives for healing up our Pokémon," Lillie said.

"And that is very appreciated," Nurse Joy said.

"We have to be going now," Sora said. He looks down at Chikorita with a smile. "You try not to be stubborn, okay?"

"Chiko," Chikorita said sadly.

"Well, see ya," Sora said.

"Take care of yourselves," Nurse Joy said.

Chikorita runs over to Sora not wanting him to go without her.

"Chikorita? What's the matter?" Sora asked. Chikorita waves her leaf in face letting out a sweet smelling aroma.

"That smells really nice," Kairi said.

"Sure does," Sora said. Nurse Joy walks up to the group.

"I think Chikorita wants to come along with you and your friends," Nurse Joy said.

"Really?" Sora asked. Chikorita nuzzles Sora's leg.

"Really. Chikorita could use a trainer like you to teach her not to be so stubborn," Nurse Joy said.

"I think you're right," Sora said. He picks Chikorita up and holds her. "If this is what you want, then I can only say is, welcome aboard!" Chikorita kissed him on the cheek. He places Chikorita down so as Sora could take out a Pokéball. He throws it in the air and Chikorita jumps up. She pushes the button on the Pokéball and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Chikorita on his team or send her to Professor Oak's lab. She sends Heracross over to Professor Oak's lab to keep Chikorita. "I promise to take very good care of Chikorita."

"I know you will, Sora," Nurse Joy said.

The group said their goodbyes to the nurse and continued on towards Violet City. But, unknown to the group, Gliscor and his Gligar pack are following the group. What kind of trouble do they have in store for our friends. Just wait and see!


	93. Good Quil Hunting

**Episode 93: Good Quil Hunting**

A few hours came and went since adding Chikorita to the team, and since then, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey towards Violet City for Sora's first Johto Gym battle. But they are unaware of Gliscor and the Gligar pack following the group.

Pikachu's ears perk up when he heard the sound rustling in the woods.

"Pika?" Pikachu turned around and saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu."

Sora turned his head and he saw nothing there.

"There's nothing and nobody there, Pikachu," Sora said. "You were probably just hearing things."

Pikachu wasn't the least bit sure about that. He was certain there was something following them; and it sure wasn't Team Rocket.

Just a little while later, the group was encountered by a boy in a bandana. He approached Sora for a challenge.

"Hello there! I'm looking for some tough Pokémon trainers to battle! You pretty tough?" The boy challenged.

"Care to find out?" Sora asked taking out a Pokéball.

"Gladly!" He said also taking out a Pokéball. "Mareep! Go!" He threw the Pokéball letting out a sheep-like Pokémon. Its head and feet are blue and the wool is cream-colored. It also possesses black and yellow stripes on its tail and its ears. The Pokémon also possesses an orange orb at the end of its tail. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Mareep, the Wool Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail glows.**

"So it's an Electric Type," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "This one will do. Let's go, Chikorita!" Sora threw it letting out his new Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita said twirling her leaf.

"So it's a Grass Type against my Mareep huh? Types alone don't win Pokémon battles!" The boy said.

"Let me see what your Mareep can do! Chikorita! Tackle!" Sora ordered as Chikorita charges towards the sheep Pokémon.

"Mareep! Use Cotton Spore!" The boy ordered. Mareep lets out multiple, fluffy cottonballs from its wool. The cottonballs quickly surrounds Chikorita. That did slow the leaf Pokémon down a bit, but that wasn't enough to stop her.

"Cut on through with Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf cutting through the cottonballs. "Now smack it with Vine Whip!" Chikorita gives Mareep a few hits. "Now use Sweet Scent!" Chikorita sends out a sweet smelling scent towards Mareep. The sheep Pokémon became intoxicated with the aroma.

"Mareep! Fight back! Thunder Wave!" The boy ordered. Mareep couldn't do a thing due to the Sweet Scent affecting it greatly.

"Now finish up with your Tackle!" Sora called out. Chikorita charged towards Mareep and lands a critical hit. Mareep was knocked out. "Way to go, Chikorita! Not bad for your first battle, right?" Chikorita rushes over to Sora and nuzzles his leg.

"Your Chikorita is pretty cool!" He said calling back his Mareep. He took out another Pokéball. "Let's see how you do well against this one! Geodude! Go!" He threw the Pokéball and it lets out an Alolan Geodude.

"An Alolan Geodude?" Sora questioned. He looked to Chikorita. "You still up for another rumble, Chikorita?"

"Chiko!" Chikorita nodded.

"Great! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Chikorita sends out Vine Whip to strike the Alolan Geodude.

"Geodude! Dodge it!" The boy ordered. Geodude avoids the attack. "Move in with Fire Punch!" Geodude strikes Chikorita hard with a fiery punch. "Now use Explosion!" The Alolan Geodude lets out an explosion. Chikorita didn't have enough time to dodge it and got hit bad. Both Pokémon were down and out.

"Hey Chikorita!" Sora ran up to his fallen Pokémon picking her up. "You okay?"

"Chiko," Chikorita nodded sadly.

"You did a great job, Chikorita," Sora said kindly. He pulls out her Pokéball. "You should rest up for a while." Sora calls back Chikorita to her Pokéball. "Hey, not bad. Anymore surprises?" His opponent smirked.

"Do you have to ask?" He pulled out a Pokéball with yellow lightning bolt on the top and yellow half-circles on the side; this one is a Fast Ball. "Aipom! Go!" The Fast Ball lets out a purple Pokémon that resembles a squirrel monkey. It appears to have a cowlick on the top of its head and a three-fingered hand on the tail. The face, underbelly, and hand-like appendage are cream-colored. It appears to have a grin forever frozen on its face. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.**

"Sounds to be very handy to me," Sora jokingly said putting his Pokédex away. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. Hoothoot! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Hoothoot. Stars swirls around Hoothoot upon entry.

"Hoothoot!"

"Okay Hoothoot! Wing it with Tackle now!" Sora called out. Hoothoot charges at Aipom with a full force of his body.

"Dodge it, Aipom!" The boy ordered. Aipom jumps out of the way before Hoothoot could land a hit. "Now use Ice Punch!" Aipom's appendage clutched into a fist and it emitted ice. Aipom moves it to hoped it lands a cold hit.

"Hoothoot! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Hoothoot manages to avoid the hit. "Now use Wing Attack!" Hoothoot strikes Aipom hard with Wing Attack. Aipom tried to strike hard at the owl Pokémon, but he was just too fast. "Now use Peck!" Hoothoot pecks at Aipom knocking it out.

"No way! I just lost!" The boy said in disbelief calling Aipom back. "Just who is this guy?!" Sora went up to the boy and held out his hand.

"That was a great battle. You raised your Pokémon right," Sora complemented.

"Thanks a lot," the boy said. "You're a pretty awesome trainer."

With that done, the boy took his leave as did the group. Gliscor and the Gligar pack watched the battle closely. Gliscor was mighty impressed.

 _"That one human is better than I remember." -_ Gliscor subtitle.

 _"So let's rush em!"_ \- Gligar 1 subtitle.

 _"No! Not yet! we'll wait for them to let their guard down and then we'll strike!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

 _"Good idea, boss!"_ \- Gligar 1 subtitle.

 _"You have all the best ideas!"_ \- Gligar 2 subtitle.

 _"Of course I do! That's why I'm the boss!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

The pack continues to follow them further down, not making a sound. That one particular Gligar snoozes again and then quickly wakes up and rushes to catch up with them.

A short time later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all stopped to take a small break.

"So, how much further is Violet City, Illima?" Sora asked.

"Apparently, we're not too far," Illima said looking over the map. "To get to Violet City, we will have to make a stop in Cherrygrove City. And after that, we could make it there in less than two days."

"That's good to know," Sora said. "So where are we now?" Illima puts the map away and pulls out the guidebook to check their current position.

"According to the information in the guide book, this part of the forest is said to be home for wild Cyndaquil," Illima sad.

"Wild Cyndaquil?! Then I want one!" Kiawe said ecstatic!

"You sure that there are any Cyndaquil here?" Sora asked.

"That's what the guidebook says," Illima said. Kiawe then starts looking around for some Cyndaquil.

"Kiawe come on. I know you love Fire Type Pokémon, but control yourself," Sora said.

"I can't help it. Fire Type Pokémon really speak to me!" Kiawe said. "The flames that bursts from their backs burns ever so passionately."

"Okay, pyro. I have a fun idea for you. How about the two of us go looking for a Cyndaquil for ourselves," Sora suggested. "And who shall catch a Cyndaquil first has the right to keep it. Deal?" Sora held out his hand.

"Deal," Kiawe said accepting the terms. The two trainers shook hands. "May the best man wins."

"Right back at ya," Sora said. "The Pokémon I'm choosing is going to be Pikachu."

"Then the Pokémon I choose is going to be Marowak," Kiawe said taking out Marowak's Pokéball and threw it to let Marowak out. "You ready for a friendly competition, Marowak?"

"Maro," Marowak nodded.

The two Pokémon trainers took off looking for a Cyndaquil.

"I wonder how this will go," Sophocles said.

"I have a feeling this will go either way," Lana said.

"Should we go with them?" Lillie asked.

"I think we should," Kairi said. "I mean, you'd never know if they would run into trouble." The Alolan nine all agreed. Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola went with Kairi to follow Sora and Pikachu while Illima, Mallow, Hapu, and Mina went to follow Kiawe and Marowak. Gliscor and the Gligar pack split up to follow the group. Gliscor followed Kairi and the others that went with her. The same for that one Gligar, who for some reason seems connected to Sora in some way.

Sora and Pikachu searched the forest for any signs of a Cyndaquil; any burn marks, or a nest, or anything for that matter. Kairi, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola eventually found Sora and Pikachu who is currently searching the shrubs.

"Any luck, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said shaking his head.

"Better keep looking," Sora said.

"Sora," Kairi called out to her boyfriend. Sora turned to see Kairi, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just making sure you stay out of trouble," Kairi simply said.

"And to make sure trouble dosen't come to you since knowing Team Rocket," Acerola said.

Sora looked at his friends and gave off a sigh.

"Technically, you guys are right," Sora said. "We can look out for each other if we're together. But, where are Mallow, Illima, Mina, and Hapu?"

"They probably have already caught up with Kiawe by now," Lana said.

Elsewhere, some of the Gligar were following Illima, Mallow, Mina, and Hapu when they spotted a arrogant looking boy and his Sandslash. They decided to have a little fun with this.

"There has to be a Cyndaquil around here somewhere. And anyone who gets in my way is in big trouble," the boy said. Without warning, the Gligar swoops down and attacks him and his Sandslash. "Hey! Get away from me! Get out of my way!" The Gligar just kept coming. Sandslash tries to swipe them with its claws, but they were just too fast. "I said get out of my way!" He tries to swat them away. One of the Gligar clings to his face. "Get off my face you little bastard! I said get off!" A couple of the Gligar bites him on the leg. "OW!" He yelps. The Gligar gets off his face. The boy growls as he is now pissed off. "I'll teach you to bite me! Sandslash! Slash attack now!" Sandslash tried to fight back, but they were too fast. One of the Gligar dove in with Steel Wing and struck Sandslash hard. The spiny mouse Pokémon fell to the ground exhausted. "Get up Sandslash!" Sandslash struggles to get up, but the Gligar gave him a push. He calls back his Sandslash and starts running. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here!" The Gligar then started laughing and taunting their victim. One of them blew a raspberry at him as he ran just like a scared dog with its tail between its legs.

Not too far, Kiawe and Marowak kept looking for some Cyndaquil and at some point, Illima, Mallow, Mina, and Hapu had caught up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiawe asked.

"We thought we get to you before something happens," Mallow answered.

"And Team Rocket are just plain relentless with their attempts," Hapu said.

"And I'm going to guess Kairi and the others are with Sora, right?" Kiawe asked.

"Uh-huh," Mina said.

"It dosen't surprise me," Kiawe said. "That girl sticks to him more than gum."

"It was Kairi's idea to accompany you two since we don't want anything to happen to you," Illima said.

Just when the group were about to continue their pursuit of a wild Cyndaquil, Marowak turns and sees a boy who appears to be a total mess. He spots the five kids and runs up to them.

"You didn't see any Gligar around here, did you?" The boy asked.

"No. Why?" Kiawe asked.

"My Sandslash and I were just attacked by some Gligar just a little while ago," the boy explained. "I was looking for some Cyndaquil to catch and then out of nowhere, they just attack me!" Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Mina, and Hapu all had a bad feeling about they were just told. They had a recent encounter with a pack of Gligar not too long ago. They had to make sure.

"Was there by any chance a Gliscor with them?" Illima asked.

"A Gliscor? No! It was just some Gligar," he told them.

The dread didn't leave them because they weren't sure if it was the same pack or a different one completely.

"Are you sure?" Hapu asked.

"Very sure!" The boy said to them. "And those Gligar are crazy! So if I were you I'd get out of here while you still can! And that's what I'm going to do!" With that said he ran off as fast as he can run.

"This can't be good," Kiawe said.

"If it's the same pack, then Sora and the others might be in trouble," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"We better find them, just in case it is those Gligar and that Gliscor," Hapu suggested.

"Yes. That is what we must do! And hurry!" Illima said as the fivesome took off to look for their friends. As much as Kiawe wanted to keep looking for Cyndaquil, he knew his friends came first. Marowak wanted to pay Gliscor back for swatting him.

Meanwhile, over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola they made it to a series a rock wall dotted with many small caves.

"What could this be?" Acerola asked.

"I have no idea," Sora said.

"But it does look roomy for wild Pokémon though," Sophocles said. Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at something.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked. He looks at what Pikachu was pointing at. It turns out to be a wild Cyndaquil. "Guys look up there!" Sophocles and the girls look up and they see the Cyndaquil.

"Illima was right! That is a Cyndaquil!" Sophocles said.

"Oh, look at how cute he is!" Kairi cooed at the sight. Sora took out his Pokédex to see what information it has about Johto's Fire Starter Pokémon.

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Cyndaquil** **are normally timid and they curl up into a ball.** **Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion.**

"Looks like I just found me a Cyndaquil!" Sora said. "And it's as good as mine." He turns to his partner. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

Sora climbs up with Pikachu on his back. He manages to reach the fire mouse Pokémon.

"Now I have you right where I want you," Sora said. He looked over to Pikachu as he jumps off his shoulder. "Okay Pikachu. Let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu takes his position to battle. "Start up with Quick Attack!" Pikachu charges at Cyndaquil with his speed attack. It hits Cyndaquil on the mark.

"Quil! Cynda, Cynda, Cyndaquil, QUIL!" Cyndaquil's back starts flaring up in flames. Cyndaquil charges towards Pikachu with a Tackle.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to Cyndaquil. The attack hits Cyndaquil hard as the flames go out. Cyndaquil's back flares up again and fired Flamethrower right at Pikachu. Sora ducks out of the way before he could get cinged.

Kairi, Togepi, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola watched the battle go on.

"That looked like Flamethrower!" Acerola said.

"That has to be a pretty tough Cyndaquil," Sophocles said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt at it hits Cyndaquil hard. "Great! Finish up with Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at Cyndaquil once again and hits him on the mark. Once Cyndaquil is worn out, Sora takes out a Pokéball and threw it at the exhausted Cyndaquil. The Fire Type Pokémon flows inside the Pokéball and starts to wobble around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Cyndaquil with him or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Cyndaquil in exchange for Phanpy. "Gotcha! I got myself a Cyndaquil!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered. Sora picked up the Pokéball and climbed down along with Pikachu.

"Okay, Cyndaquil! Come on out!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéball letting out his newest Pokémon.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil yawned. He looked at the other new people around him.

"These are your new friends, Cyndaquil," Sora said. "Say hello."

"Cyndaquil!"

Kairi places Togepi down just so she could pick up Sora's new Cyndaquil.

"It's very nice to meet you, Cyndaquil," Kairi said. "You are so very cute! Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie coo!" Kairi started to tickle Cyndaquil's tummy. Cyndaquil squirms a bit liking the tickles.

"Here she goes again," Sophocles said.

"But I have to agree with Kairi. Cyndaquil is pretty cute," Lillie said.

"I wonder how Kiawe is doing out there," Lana said.

"I just hope he's found what's he's looking for," Acerola said.

"Me too," Sora said. "But we should go find him to congratulate him if he caught one." Just when they were about to take off, Gliscor and the Gligar made their move. "Aw, man! Not them again!"

"What are they even doing here?" Lana asked.

"They must have followed us here," Sora guessed.

"We better fight them back," Acerola said taking out a Pokéball.

"Good idea," Sora said taking out Silvally's Premier Ball. "Okay Silvally! Go!" Sora let out Silvally for battle. Sora took out the Ice Memory and gave it to the chimeric Pokémon making it an Ice Type Pokémon. "Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally obeyed and attacked the Gligar. Kairi places Togepi inside her backpack.

"You'll be safer in here, Togepi," Kairi said before she took out Jigglypuff's Pokéball. "Jigglypuff! Go!"

"I'm in too!" Lana said taking out her Dive Ball. "Gyarados! Go!" The Dive Ball opens and lets out her Gyarados.

"You go in too, Vikavolt!" Sophocles said throwing his Pokéball. It opens letting out Vikavolt.

"Magearna! Go!" Lillie threw her Ultra Ball letting out Magearna.

"Mimikyu! Go!" Acerola said letting her Mimikyu out to battle. "Shadow Claw!" Mimikyu uses the attack to strike at the Gligar.

"Jigglypuff! Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff smacked some the Gligar hard on their faces. "Now use Pound!" Jigglypuff smacks into the Gligar sending some of them into the others.

"Gyarados! Use Dragon Pulse!" Lana ordered. Gyarados sends out his Dragon Type attack and it sends some of the Gligar back.

"Magearna! Use Fleur Cannon!" Lillie ordered. Magearna opens its hand and fires a bright pink beam from it at the Gligar.

"Vikavolt! Use Bug Buzz!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt flaps his wings creating a strong soundwave sending the Gligar flying. One of the Gligar made his way over to Sora, but Pikachu smacks the Gligar with Iron Tail before he got close. It was the same lay back Gligar, he just retreated into the shrubs. Gliscor just shook his head. Gliscor flew down towards the group. Cyndaquil's back flare up and he fires Flamethrower right at the large Pokémon. Gliscor uses his wings to block the attack.

"Cyndaquil?" Sora questioned. "You wanna battle?"

"Cynda," Cyndaquil nodded.

"Then go for it!" Sora said. "Tackle!" Cyndaquil charges right towards Gliscor. The fang scorpion Pokémon slams his tail to the ground. Cyndaquil gets caught in the debris and is sent flying. "Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower right on the large Pokémon right on the face. Gliscor moves towards the fire mouse Pokémon to strike. "Use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil fires smoke from his mouth. The smoke concealed Cyndaquil as he moved through the smoky veil. Gliscor used his claw to blow away, but he sees Cyndaquil is gone. The Gligar warns their leader of where the Cyndaquil is. Sora had to act fast. "Cyndaquil! Flamethrower! Let's go!" Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower right at Gliscor. Having enough, he and his pack retreats for now.

"That's showing them, Cyndaquil!" Lana said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cheered as Silvally let out a roar in agreement. Sora smiled as he walked up to Cyndaquil with his back still blazing.

"You did a great job, Cyndaquil! You were pretty-" Sora's sentence was cut off when he burns himself. "HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!" Sora swung his hands around. Cyndaquil ceases the flames. "Good job. And welcome to the team."

"Cyndaquil!" The fire mouse Pokémon beamed and he climbed into his new trainer's arms. Sora started to hug the latest addition to the team.

"Sora!" Kiawe called out as he, his Marowak, Illima, Mallow, Hapu, and Mina came to the scene.

"Are you all okay?" Hapu asked.

"We are! And you guys just missed the party," Sora said.

"What happened?" Illima asked.

Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Acerola, explained to Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Mina, and Hapu of what just happened. Sora started up with when he had caught Cyndaquil right to when Gliscor and the rest of the pack attacked.

"So it was the same ones from before," Hapu said.

"And I thought Team Rocket were determined," Mallow said.

"Yeah, but it was Cyndaquil that sent Gliscor packing!" Sora said holding his newest Pokémon in arms.

"Cyndaquil."

"But what about you, Kiawe?" Sora asked. "Didn't you catch a Cyndaquil of your own?"

"No," Kiawe answered. "I was too concerned about you to keep looking. So I threw the contest. But since you caught one, then it's yours to keep."

"You sure, Kiawe?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure. And besides, a deal's a deal, right?" Kiawe asked.

"Right," Sora said remembering the terms. "Now that has been settled, we should keep going to Violet City."

"Right." Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed. They took off through the forest to head back to the road. Sora was pretty pleased with himself since he now has a new Cyndaquil on the team. The Gligar that made an attempt on Sora was still close by so he began to follow them. He knew he couldn't return with the pack since he didn't want Gliscor to chew him out for his failure. But, why is this Gligar so interested in Sora that much? Well, that is something only Gligar knows for certain.


	94. Never Smile At A Totodile

**Episode 94: Never Smile At A Totodile**

 **And here is the final chapter of the Johto Starter arc, and the final confrontation of the Gligar pack. And it's just a short time before Sora eventually reaches for Violet City for his first Johto Gym battle. And now on with the show!"**

A whole day came by since Sora has added Cyndaquil to the team, so he, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were still walking through the forest when they came across a young man in a mohawk.

"Yo! Like the do!" The young man said.

"Thanks, I guess," Sora said nervously.

"How 'bout we have a battle?" The young man said grabbing a Pokéball ready for a battle. "You game?"

"I'm game!" Sora said accepting the challenge.

"Great! Take the stage, Quagsire!" The young man threw the Pokéball letting out a a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of the Pokémon's body. It has a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe runs down its back. Its hands and feet both have three digits. Its outer layer of skin is slimy and slippery. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wooper**

 **Type: Water/Ground**

 **Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry.**

"I'll say it dosen't," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and taking out a Pokéball. "Okay Chikorita! Go for it!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita said twirling her leaf upon entry.

"Chikorita! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Chikorita sends out Vine Whip to hit Quagsire.

"Dodge and use Muddy Water!" The young man ordered. Quagsire dodges Chikorita's attaattack and releases multiple streams of brown water from its bodyand sends it to Chikorita.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Chikorita uses Vine Whip to avoid the attack by grabbing a nearby tree branch. Chikorita lets go and sends Razor Leaf right at Quagsire. The leaves hit their mark.

"Quagsire! Use Body Slam!" The young man ordered. Quagsire moves towards the leaf Pokémon to slam its body on her.

"Tackle!" Sora called out. Chikorita lands a hit on Quagsire causing it to wheeze. "Now use Vine Whip!" Chikorita smacks Quagsire on the mark knocking out the amphibious Pokémon. The young man calls back his Quagsire.

"That was pretty tight, kid!" The young man said pulling out another Pokéball. "Better see if you're really hot stuff! Go Vulpix!" The young man threw his Pokéball letting out his Vulpix. Sora knew Chikorita was at a disadvantage due to Types.

"Chikorita, return!" Sora calls back Chikorita. He pulls out another Pokéball and smiles as he nodded. "Let's fire with fire. Cyndaquil! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his latest Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil. Cynda," Cyndaquil yawns.

"Cyndaquil! Tackle!" Sora called out as Cyndaquil charges at Vulpix with a full force of his body. The attack lands a hit.

"Vulpix! Stop that Cyndaquil with Ember!" The young man ordered as Vulpix shot out a fireball at the fire mouse Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil rolls out of the way. "Now use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil sends out Smokescreen to make it difficult for the opposing fox Pokémon.

"That won't stop me! Blow it away with Tail Slap!" The young man ordered. Vulpix swung its tail blowing away the smoke.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil's back flare up as Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower right at Vulpix. The attack knocks out Vulpix. He calls back his fallen Pokémon.

"That makes two you took out!" He said taking out his next Pokéball. "Try this on for size! Kangaskhan! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Kangaskhan.

"Kangas, Kangas, Kangaskhan!" The Kangaskhan shouted as she entered the battle pounding her chest. Sora calls back Cyndaquil and looked over to Pikachu.

"You game Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battle. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu starts things up with a Thunderbolt hitting Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan! Move in with Stomp!" The young man ordered. Kangaskhan moves at the yellow mouse Pokémon and lifted her foot to stomp on Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumps out of the way before Kangaskhan could land a stomp. "Use Quick Attack to run circles around Kangaskhan!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu ran around the kangaroo Pokémon.

"Stop that Pikachu, Kangaskhan! Try Hammer Arm!" The young man ordered. Kangaskhan swung her arms at Pikachu, but misses because of his speed. Pikachu charged right into Kangaskhan.

"Keep it up, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Kangaskhan. The attack landed a hit paralyzing Kangaskhan in the process. "Now finish her with Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped in the air and did a spin lighting up Iron Tail. Pikachu swung his tail and it hits the large Pokémon right on the face and falls on her back beaten.

"No way! My humongous Kangaskhan taken down by a small Pikachu?!" The young man exclaimed.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Sora cheered.

"Pikachu!"

"Another win in the bag. Right Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

The young man walked up to Sora shaking his hand.

"That was a tight battle, kid," the young man said. "You're a cool Pokémon trainer."

"Same thing with you," Sora complemented.

The group took off unaware of the lone Gligar following the group. He looked around. He knew they were there for sure. He also knew he'll be labeled a traitor by his former pack.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made a small stop by a river since it's pretty close to Cherrygrove City and took a small break for some lunch. Kairi was about to have a special lunch ready for everyone; Sora especially. Unaware, a Totodile peeks its head out from the grass in the water.

Walking along the way is Riku, Naminé, and Eevee.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite merry band!" Riku called out to the group.

"Riku!" Sora said his lighting up. "It's been a while."

"Right back at you," Riku said.

"How are things between you two?" Kairi asked.

"Good so far," Naminé said taking Riku's hand. "And couldn't be better." That made Riku smile. Pikachu smiled and went up to greet Eevee.

 _"I haven't seen you since the party back at Pallet Town. You look great!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"The same for you, Pikachu. And I can see Togepi had grown a bit since I last saw him."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"Toge, Toge."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all shared their stories of their experiences since arriving in Johto. Kairi even shared about her experience as a Pokémon trainer since catching Jigglypuff and winning her very first battle right up to the first Tag-battle she had with Sora against Oscar and Andie.

"That's quite an experience," Riku said.

"Also, congrats on your first catch, Kairi," Naminé said.

"Well, I knew I would be a Pokémon trainer at some point," Kairi said.

"I think we all did," Kiawe said.

"None of us thought that the first Pokémon she'd catch was going to be that one Jigglypuff," Hapu said.

"I sure know that I didn't," Sora said shuddering at the memories of their first meeting. Pikachu patted Sora on the back.

"Pikachu."

"And what about Team Rocket at some point?" Riku asked.

"We only saw them quite a couple of times and thwarted them as usual," Sora said. "And I have no idea where they are now."

"I say, who cares? Because as long I want them to stay out of our hair," Sophocles said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Lana asked.

"I dunno," Mina shrugged.

"Well, I just wonder how things could get better," Sora said. And that was the cue of the wild Totodile to make an appearance.

"Totodile!"

Everyone stood up and gawked at the sight of the small crocodile Pokémon.

"Hey! A Totodile!" Lana called.

"And I think it's a wild one!" Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury. So be very, very careful!**

"I already have a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil, so I get myself a Totodile as well!" Sora said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Wait Sora! Look!" Kairi said as he and everyone else were witnessing Totodile dancing for the group. "Oh! So that is so cute! He's doing a little dance for us!"

"Well, he'll have to enjoy it while it lasts because Totodile will be doing his dancing for us!" Sora said. "Go for it, Chikorita!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Chikorita.

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped upon making an entrance. Chikorita rushed to Sora and nuzzles her trainer.

"Not again, Chikorita," Sora said.

"If I didn't know better," Naminé said. "I could have sworn his Chikorita has a crush on Sora."

"A crush? Why would say that-oh!" Sora quickly realized it was because he risked his life to save her from that Gliscor. "That." He rubs Chikorita on the side. "Okay Chikorita! charge at that Totodile with Tackle!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita charges towards the wild Totodile with a full force of her body and rams into the Totodile. The crocodile Pokémon moves in to deliever a bite on Chikorita, but Sora knew what to do.

"Dodge!" Sora called out as Chikorita moves out of the way before Totodile could land a bite. "That's great! Now use Vine Whip!" Chikorita smacks Totodile with her vines. "Sweet Scent!" Chikorita sends out a sweet smelling aroma at her opponent. Totodile caught a whiff and began dancing. "One more Tackle!" Chikorita charged into Totodile and he fell on his back. Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it at the Totodile. He flows inside the Pokéball and it wobbles around and around. It does so for a few seconds before, stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Totodile or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora choose to keep Totodile in exchange for Teddiursa. "And Totodile makes three!"

"And once more, Sora has caught all three starter Pokémon," Illima said.

Kairi remembered well when Sora had caught all three starter Pokémon from both Kanto and Alola. She had been proud of how Sora raised them since they were so small. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. Sora had raised them right to their fully evolved forms. Sora held Totodile's Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Okay Totodile! Come on out!" Sora said. The Pokéball opens and Totodile starts dancing upon making entry.

"Toto-Toto-Totodile!"

Sora bends down to his new Totodile smiling.

"Hey there, Totodile," Sora greeted. "It's nice to meet you." Sora held out his hand in front of his new Totodile only for him to bite on his hand. Sora took in a very deep breath before he really let out. "OUCH!" Sora gritted his teeth feeling the pain of Totodile's jaws on his hand. "Now I know James feels when his Victreebel takes a bite on his head!"

"Totodile really likes you, Sora," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu laughed.

"Now that's a real love bite," Riku jokingly said.

"That is not funny! You wouldn't be laughing if a Totodile was biting your hand!" Sora said. "Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand!" Totodile does let go. Kairi checks his hand to see if there are some serious injuries.

"Nothing to worry about," Kairi said assuredly. "You're going to be alright."

"Jeez. That was a pretty strong bite," Sora said. "Now wonder they call you the big jaw Pokémon."

"Toto!" Totodile does his little dance once again.

"Again with the dance," Sora said in a chuckle.

"I guess this Totodile is pretty suited to you because of his personality," Riku said.

"Eevee, Vee!" Eevee chirped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"I think Riku is right," Lana said. "Even if I managed to catch that Totodile, I don't think I could have controlled him. And I also think he might just do what he wants." Lana looked over to Totodile. "Besides, you'll have a better hold on him than I ever will."

Sora looked at his Totodile and figured that maybe Riku and Lana were right and it was for the best. Sora might do a better job of handling Totodile than Lana could.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the Alolan nine all let out their Pokémon as they could get ready for some lunch. Totodile didn't take long to get acquainted with the other Pokémon. Marowak didn't take a real shine to Sora's latest addition too lightly.

Gliscor and the rest of the pack had managed to catch up with Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine and grinned as there were now two more humans and an Eevee with them.

 _"Well, well, well. We have some more to pick on. Wanna have some fun, everybody!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

The Gligar pack all nodded as they all got ready to attack. Once everyone had started eating, the Gligar pack launch their attack on the group once again.

"Oh, come on! Don't they ever give up?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What's the deal with them?" Riku asked.

"All these Gligar have been giving us trouble lately," Lillie said.

"They attacked us when Sora's Chikorita was checked into a Pokémon Center we were at recently," Mallow said.

"They've been bothering us since we drove them out," Sophocles said.

"And they're being led by a Gliscor; a mean one at that!" Acerola said.

"Did you say a Gliscor?" Riku asked. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all nodded. His face lit up. "I have always wanted one of those! And if there is one here, then I'm going to catch it!"

Sora was pretty surprised to hear him say he'd catch the Gliscor that had been terrorizing him and his friends; but better them than Team Rocket at least.

Kairi tucked Togepi inside her backpack so that he'll be safe. All the other Pokémon started to fight back against the Gligar pack. Just when Gliscor landed in front of the group, Riku smiled as he just got what he wanted.

"Is that the one?" Naminé asked.

"That's him," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all answered.

"Pikachu."

"And that's the one I want!" Riku said. "Sora! You and the others deal with the Gligar! That Gliscor is mine!" Riku looked at Gliscor with a determined look on his face.

"Right!" Sora said. He looked over to Totodile as he danced as well shoot Water Gun at the invaders. "Totodile! Use Scratch!" Totodile swipes at one of the Gligar. "Now use Bite!" Totodile bites another Gligar by the tail and sends it totowards several of the others. "Water Gun!" Totodile fires Water Gun at several Gligar. The rest of the Pokémon fought back at the Gligar making them retreat.

Riku looked over to the Gliscor. He looked over to Eevee on his side.

"You ready, Eevee?" Riku asked his partner.

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded.

"Go get it!" Riku said as Eevee stood ready to battle Gliscor. The large Pokémon just scoffed.

 _"You think you're a match for me?"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

 _"I don't think I do! I know I do! I took down Pokémon a lot bigger than you!"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

 _"Then bring it on, shrimp!"_ \- Gliscor subtitle.

Gliscor started up with a Night Slash attack. Riku was mighty impressed by the power Gliscor is displaying.

"Eevee! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Riku ordered. Eevee used his speed attack avoid Gliscor's attack and landed a hit on the side. Gliscor moved his pincers back and swung them down into an X-shaped mark. "That's X-Scissor! Eevee! Swift!" Eevee fired Swift right at the large Pokémon hitting him hard. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Eevee fired Shadow Ball right at Gliscor. He blocked the attack by using Night Slash, then he charges towards Eevee with his own Quick Attack, but Eevee used his Quick Attack to avoid Gliscor's. Riku saw how fast Gliscor went, but he knew Eevee was much faster due to size.

Once the last of the Gligar were dealt with, the lone Gligar watched his old comrades retreat. He then watched the battle with his old boss and the Eevee. Gligar was amazed by how fast he was going. Gligar couldn't go as fast as Eevee, not even if it saves his life. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all watched the battle rage on. Naminé watched the battle closely. She had to admit she was worried about Eevee's safety, but she knew Riku had it under control.

"Eevee! Shadow Ball once again!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Shadow right on Gliscor's gut. "Bow use Swift!" Eevee fires Swift hitting Gliscor on the same spot. Gliscor moved in to deal X-Scissor one more time. "Eevee! Dodge with Dig!"

"Eev!" Eevee dug underground avoiding Gliscor's attack. The fang scorpion Pokémon looks in the hole waiting for Eevee to come back out. Eevee popped out of the ground right behind him. "Combine Swift and Shadow Ball!" Gliscor turned and saw Eevee fire Shadow Ball first and fired Swift right after. Stars circles around the shadowy orb and the combo attack strike Gliscor hard. The large Pokémon fell to the ground unable to stand up.

"Good job, Eevee!" Riku said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball strikes Gliscor and he flows inside. Everyone stares at the Pokéball anxiously hoping Gliscor would stay inside. After a few seconds, stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Yes! Gliscor is mine!" Riku picks up the Pokéball.

"Way to go, Riku!" Naminé cheered for her boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Naminé," Riku said. "I really mean it." He puts his arm around her.

Gligar was amazed by the sight. His former boss was caught by a human. He wondered how it'll be like being in Sora's pack.

Everyone cleaned up the mess the Gligar pack made before they proceeded on with their journey. Riku, Naminé, and Eevee said their goodbyes to the group as they continued on with their journey.

The group got closer to Cherrygrove City as they were approached by a boy in a red cap. He also has black hair reaching his shoulders.

"Hey you! The one with the spiky hair! I'm challenging you to a battle!" The boy called out.

"And I accept your challenge," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Okay Totodile! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out Totodile who did a little dance upon entry. Sora's opponent took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay, Sentret! Go!" The boy said as the Pokéball opens and lets out a Pokémon that looks like a ferret crossed with a raccoon and a squirrel. It has an egg-shaped body, its face is very small, with no visible nose, and long ears that are dark brown and pink on the inside. Its arms are stubby and very flying squirrel-esk. The Pokémon has very small legs, and round-shaped feet with three toes. It has a white circle on its stomach. It has a big, long, bushy tail with three dark brown stripes that it uses to stand up high to look around its surroundings. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon

 **Sentret, the Scout Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear.**

"Sounds like good teamwork," Sora said as he puts his Pokédex away. "Totodile! Start up with Scratch!" Totodile swiped his claws at the opposing Sentret. "Now use Water Gun!" Totodile fires Water Gun right at Sentret.

"Dodge and use Double-Edge!" The boy ordered. Sentret lands a hit on Totodile while taking recoil damage. It wasn't enough to keep Totodile down; he does his little dance to prove it. "Is that Totodile taunting me? I'll fix you! Sentret! Use Scratch now!" Sentret runs pass Totodile and delivers a scratch on Totodile's side.

"Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Totodile fires Water Gun right at Sentret and it hits a nearby tree. The brown ferret Pokémon tries to get back up only to fall on flat on its belly. "Way to go, Totodile!"

"Dile!" Totodile did a little dance to celebrate. The boy calls back his fallen Sentret and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Try this one!" The boy threw the Pokéball. "Go for it, Poliwhirl!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Poliwhirl but a little smaller than the one Sora used to have before evolving. "Poliwhirl! Ice Punch!" Poliwhirl moved in to deliver a punch with its fist emitting ice.

"Totodile! Use Bite!" Sora ordered. Totodile ran towards the tadpole Pokémon. Totodile bit Poliwhirl's hand. Yelping in pain, Poliwhirl tries to shake the crocodile Pokémon off. Kairi just giggled at the sight.

"Way to go, Totodile! Keep holding on!" Kairi cheered.

"Pi, Toge,Toge, Togepi!"

"Shake that little runt off!" The boy called out as Totodile kept holding on. Poliwhirl manages to shake Totodile off. The crocodile does his dance once again. "Okay, Poliwhirl! Use Body Slam!" Poliwhirl jumps to do a body slam.

"Water Gun again!" Sora called out. Totodile fired Water Gun right at Poliwhirl and it falls right on its back. He calls back his Poliwhirl.

"One more try!" He said pulling out another Pokéball. "Go for it, Nidorino!" He threw it letting out Nidorino. "Thunderbolt!" Nidorino sends out Thunderbolt and strikes Totodile. "Now use Horn Attack!" Nidorino runs towards Totodile to strike at his opponent.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Totodile danced out of the way before Nidorino could land a hit. "Now use Bite!" Totodile bites Nidorino on the leg. "Give him a toss!" Totodile spun around and around with Nidorino's leg in his mouth. He kept going until he let go and Nidorino heads right into the same tree as Sentret and gets his horn stuck.

"No way! I lost to one little Totodile?!" The boy exclaimed. Sora and Totodile high-five each other.

"Good work, Totodile! You're pretty good in a battle! Under my wing, and you'll be better!" Sora said.

"Dile! Totodile! Dile, Dile!" Totodile said dancing.

Everyone laughs at the antics of Sora's new Pokémon as he danced his little dance. They all saw how much energy he was definitely full of. The group eventually made it to Cherrygrove City and stopped by at the local Pokémon Center for some treatment and to stay the night. Unknown to the group, Gligar is still following them despite defeating his old pack.

Not only Sora has all three beginner Pokémon under his belt once again, but he could feel his first Johto Gym battle approaching fast. According to Illima's intel, he had learned the Gym Leader in Violet City uses Flying Type Pokémon and he knows Pikachu has a pretty good shot at it. But, what adventures or misadventures awaits them ahead. And why is Gligar interested in Sora so much? Just wait and see when we continue!


	95. On the Road To Violet City

**Episode 95:** **On the Road To Violet City.**

After a good night's sleep and a stay in Cherrygrove City, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all picked up some supplies before they took their leave of Cherrygrove City. The group walked by a meadow and they spotted wild several wild Pokémon living there. Among them were Pokémon that resembled ladybugs with their six legs looking like they're wearing gloves. Some of them all have shorter antennae than the others and there small pink Pokémon with cat-ears and long leaves protruding from their heads. They appear to be floating in the air. And there are some that resembles sunflower seeds. They have black, oval shaped eyes with a sprout coming out the of their yellow/black bodies; it functions as a propeller.

"Would you just look at how many Pokémon all live here?" Lillie asked.

"Caterpie, Weedle, Mareep, Bellsprout, Ledyba, Hoppip, Pidgey, Rattata, Sentret, Sunkern, Snubbull," Sophocles said.

"They all must be happy if they all live here," Kairi said.

"They sure do," Sora said taking out his Pokédex and scanned the ladybug Pokémon.

 **Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body. This fluid is used for communicating with others. This Pokémon conveys its feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent.**

Sora then scanned the Hoppip with his Pokédex.

 **Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Flying**

 **This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, Hoppip links its leaves with other Hoppip to prepare against being blown away.**

He then used his Pokédex to get information on the Sunkern to hear what Dexter has to say.

 **Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Sunkern tries to move as little as it possibly can. It does so because it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for its evolution. It will not eat a thing, subsisting only on morning dew.**

"They're just so very cute!" Kairi gushed at the sight. She sets her sights on a Ledyba with small antennae. "Okay, Jigglypuff! Go!" She threw her Pokéball letting out Jigglypuff.

"Puff, Puff, Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff! Use Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff used Pound to smack Ledyba hard. The ladybug Pokémon fights back with Tackle. "Use Double Slap!" Jigglypuff slaps Ledyba silly. Ledyba used Comet Punch hitting her three time. "Now use Sing!" Jigglypuff sang a song as multicolored music notes surrounded Ledyba and it fell asleep. Kairi threw one of her Pokéballs at the sleeping bug Pokémon and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few seconds until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Now I have a Ledyba!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Togepi!"

"Nice catch, Kairi," Sora complemented.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi smiled. "But, I'm feeling confident for another catch!" She sets her sights on a Sunkern. "You still up for it, Jigglypuff?"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff nodded.

"Great! Use Double Slap on that Sunkern!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff heads right towards Sunkern and lands Double Slap on the wild Sunkern. It fights back by firing Razor Leaf right at the balloon Pokémon. "Dodge it and use Pound!" Jigglypuff floats in the air and launches herself at the seed Pokémon. Sunkern gets struck hard. "Sing!" Jigglypuff sang her song again as multicolored music notes hits the seed Pokémon sending it to sleep. Kairi threw her Pokéball and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a couple of seconds before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Now I have a Sunkern!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Togepi!"

"And that makes two catches!" Mallow said. "I am so jealous since you have such a cute little one!"

"I can't help it," Kairi said. "Ledyba and Sunkern are pretty cute. The same for Togepi and Jigglypuff."

Mallow puffed up her cheeks and set her sights on a floating Hoppip.

"I guess I can settle with a Hoppip," Mallow said. "I always wanted one of those." Mallow took out Weepinbell's Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Weepinbell!" The Pokéball opens and released Weepinbell.

"Bell, Bell!" Weepibell said.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered as Weepinbell sends out Vine Whip and it hits Hoppip hard. The wild Hoppip charges at Weepinbell with a Tackle. "Vine Whip again! But hold it!" Weepinbell wraps Vine Whip around the pink plant Pokémon and brings it down. "Now use Seed Bomb!" Weepinbell sends out a huge seed and it explodes upon making contact with Hoppip. The cottonweed Pokémon falls to the ground exhausted. Mallow took out a Pokéball and threw it at the small Pokémon. Hoppip flows inside the Pokéball and it wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Hooray! I have a Hoppip!"

"Weepinbell, Bell, Bell!" Weepinbell cheered.

With three catches made by two Pokémon trainers, the group continues on with their journey.

The group made it to a town called Happy Town in the dead of night.

"Man, I'm so very, very tired," Sora groaned.

"My feet are killing me," Acerola said.

"I'm getting mighty hungry," Sophocles said.

"Same here," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I could use a hot bath," Lillie said.

"So could I," Lana said.

"I feel I could collapse at any moment," Kiawe said.

"Even for me, this is too much walking," Hapu said.

"We'll have to make our way to the local Pokémon Center for the night," Illima said.

"That's a good idea," Sora said. "I hope that it's close to use."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said exhausted.

"Our Pokémon could use a boost as well," Kairi said.

"Togepi."

The group wondered the streets until they found what they were looking for.

"Here's one!" Sora said as he and Pikachu rushed over with the rest of the group following them. "Good food and hot showers for everyone!" Sora tries to open the door and finds that it's locked. Sora groaned in disappointment. "I think it's closed."

"Closed?!" Hapu asked.

"No way," Mina groaned.

"Maybe someone inside is still awake. Better knock and find out," Sora said. He starts knocking on the door. "Hello in there. Anybody home?" Sora kept knocking. "Nurse Joy or anybody else inside? Anybody?" Sora got his answer when the door hits at the head knocking him down. "Ow!" Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all saw it was a Blissey inside and still awake.

"Blissey."

"Ow, my head," Sora groaned.

"Blissey, Blissey!" The egg-shaped Pokémon apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I took worse hits than a door at the head. Accidents happen," Sora said standing on his feet and accepting Blissey's apology. Sora's stomach starts growling. He chuckles nervously. "But I could use something to eat right about now." Blissey's face lit up and led the group inside right into the eating area. "Hey, you don't have to drag me." Sora chuckled a bit. Blissey went inside the kitchen and enough food for the whole group.

"What do you think that Blissey is up to in there?" Lana asked.

"I don't know, but she does sound happy," Kairi said.

"Blissey!" Blissey came out with trays of food freshly made for everyone.

"I thought as much," Kairi said.

"Blissey made a ton of food for us!" Lillie said.

"Let's stop talking and start eating!" Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Pikachu!"

"Togepi!"

Blissey carries the trays as they all wobble with eack skip.

"Hey, Blissey! Take it easy! Don't get carried away!" Sora told the happiness Pokémon.

"You're going to spill all that if you're not careful!" Kiawe said.

"Blissey, Blissey!"

Sora and Pikachu ran across the eating area with Blissey blissfully pursuing them. Sora trips as Blissey skips towards Sora and the food falls right on him. "YEOW! THAT'S HOT!" Sora ended up being covered in food. Sora saw how his baggy clothes wasn't too dirty.

"Blissey, Blissey," Blissey bowed her head in apology. Sora chuckled.

"That's okay, Blissey. That was an accident. I know you're just trying to help," Sora said assuredly. That made Blissey feel better knowing that the Pokémon trainer had forgiven her.

"Blissey, Blissey!"

Blissey led Sora to the showers just so he can get cleaned up. Sora took off his baggy clothes and entered the showers happily scrubbing himself with a sponge soaked with soap.

"That does feel nice," Sora said happily. Blissey enters the shower.

"Blissey, Blissey!"

"I guess you could wash my back," Sora said. "It has been quite a while anyway." Blissey grabs a broom and used it on Sora's back. "OOOOUUUUUCCCHHHH!!!!!" Sora's back ended up with scratches.

Sora lays on the bed on his belly and the scratches are burning red.

"That back is really scrubbed," Acerola said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You sure you're okay, Sora?" Kairi asked in concern.

"I'm fine Kairi," Sora said. "Really, I am. A scratch on the back isn't to keep me down." Blissey looked over to Sora feeling sorry for what she did.

"Blissey, Blissey."

"You don't have to apologize, Blissey. I know you didn't hurt me on purpose," Sora said. "Anything for the scratches?" Blissey grabbed a can of rubbing alcohol and a rag. Sora winced at the sight. "That's not rubbing alcohol, is it?"

"That looks like it's too much rubbing alcohol," Mallow said.

"And when they hit those scratches," Lana said.

"Blissey, wait! That's way too much!" Kairi tried to warn the happiness Pokémon. But, it was too late, because when it made contact, Sora screams in pain at the sensation. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy woke up in a yawn with earplugs in her ears. She walks down the hallway of the Pokémon Center removing the earplugs.

"I'll have to ask Blissey if anything happened whike I was asleep," Nurse Joy said. She opens the door and gasped as she thought she just saw a mummy wonder into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy screams in shock.

Meanwhile, an obese man wearing his pajamas and a night cap is seen sleeping in his bed and he jumps out of bed hearing the screams not too far away. He falls out of bed and he taps his fingers on the floor.

"That is it! I'm moving to Azalea Town!" The man said.

A few minutes later, Sora has his belly properly bandaged as the group explained to the nurse of what happened.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that my Blissey has caused for you, Sora," Nurse Joy apologized.

"Blissey, Blissey."

"I just hope you can understand that Blissey just wants to help," Nurse Joy said. "Don't hold it against her. Blissey's heart is always in the right place."

"Don't worry about it, Nurse Joy," Sora said. "I knew your Blissey didn't really do anything wrong."

"She only got carried away with being so helpful," Hapu said.

"Too carried away if you ask me," Sophocles said.

"I know how you must feel, but Blissey just tries very hard to be the best nurse she could possibly be," Nurse Joy said. "Isn't that right?"

"Blissey, Blissey!"

Everyone accepted Nurse Joy's apology and decided to head off to bed and get some sleep before anymore accidents happens to anyone else besides Sora. Sophocles wasn't too happy about going to bed without any dinner.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Sophocles groaned. Sora turned to Sophocles along with Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine.

"We're just as hungry as you are, but just stop complaining and go to sleep, will ya?" Sora scolded his friend.

"Try telling that to my stomach," Sophocles groaned as he tried to fall asleep.

Outside somewhere else in Happy Town, Gligar managed to the follow the group to the Pokémon Center. He knew there was food inside. Gligar snuck in through the air vents. Gligar got out and sniffed around for some food. The scent of food led the hungry Pokémon to the food pantry. Gligar happily helped himself inside a box and happily ate the contents inside.

Gligar let out a big yawn feeling satisfied and sleepy with a full belly and fell asleep inside the box. Gligar gave off a loud burp as he slept soundly.

 _"I needed that."_ \- Gligar subtitle.

Gligar slept like a baby in his crib snoring loudly. On the very next morning, Blissey was getting the food needed for the group's breakfast when she heard snoring from one of the boxes. She opened the box and saw a Gligar sleeping inside.

"Blissey!" Blissey's cheer stirred the fly scorpion Pokémon awake and saw the Blissey looking back at him. Gligar yelped in terror and quickly dashed out of the Pokémon Center fearing he'd be in very hot water if someone else saw him.

 _"Sorry for barging in! I was just hungry and sleepy!"_ \- Gligar subtitle.

Gligar ran out the door just when Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were all stepping out of the room they were staying at. They all saw the door closed, but no one entered or left; so it would seem. Gligar climbed up the nearest tree and hid in the leaves not wanting to be seen. The flying Pokémon panted heavily as he also sweated. Back inside, everyone was wondering what was that about.

"Any idea what was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't seem to know," Illima said.

None of them questioned it and ate the breakfast properly delivered to them with Nurse Joy's help making sure there weren't any accidents just like last night. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine ate their breakfast happily feeling satisfied with a full belly.

"What a meal!" Acerola beamed.

"I know I'm definitely full," Lana said.

"Me too," Sora said. "It was worth the wait after a good night's sleep."

"Would have been better if we had a meal from last night. But, Sora is right. It was worth it," Sophocles said.

Just as everyone ate, Nurse Joy had everyone's Pokémon in for a checkup. After waiting for a while, Nurse Joy came out with everyone's Pokémon brought back to them.

"All of your Pokémon are in good shape," Nurse Joy said smiling. "You all did a wonderful job with them."

"Thanks for that," Sora said smiling.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy and Blissey as they took their leave since Violet City wasn't too far away.

As the group took off, Gligar watched the group leave the Pokémon Center and continued to follow them not wanting to be seen by the group. After traveling a few hours or so, the group took a small break to rest their feet.

"I guess we've earned ourselves a little break," Sora said.

"I don't mind going further, but it's better to travel with your friends just so you don't get lost," Hapu said.

"I'd rather not get lost," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Lana said.

"We'll just rest up for a little while and take off once we're fully rested," Kairi said.

Sora and the Alolan nine agreed when they heard something close to them. It was a wild Mareep and it was taking a sip at a nearby pond.

"Guys! A Mareep!" Sophocles beamed. "I have always wanted one! Now I'm going to have one of my own!" He pulled out a Pokéball as he knew which one he was going to use. "Okay, Togedemaru! Go!" He threw the Pokéball letting out Togedemaru.

"Togedemaru!"

Mareep stops drinking and looked at the small hedgehog-like Pokémon in front of it.

"Okay, Togedemaru! Use Pin Missle!" Sophocles ordered. Togedemaru fired pins from her spins. The attack hits the sheep Pokémon as it fought back by sending out Thunder Shock. Luckily, Togedemaru's ability Lightning Rod allowed her to absorb the electric attack. "Use Zing-Zap!" Togedemaru performed her signature move and landed a hit on the Mareep. It falls to the ground beaten. Sophocles threw the Pokéball as it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "I just caught a Mareep!"

"Togede!"

"That was quite a catch, Sophocles!" Kiawe said.

"Thanks Kiawe," Sophocles said.

Once their break was done, the group continued on with their journey, but then a Poliwag ran across them. Lana's eyes lit up at the sight.

"A Poliwag! I wanted one of those for a long time! It's just so cute as the one Sora had!" Lana said as she took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Cloyster! Go!" She lets out her Cloyster to battle. "Okay Cloyster! Use Ice Beam!" Cloyster fires Ice Beam right at the tadpole Pokémon. "Now use Spike Cannon!" Cloyster fired spikes from the spikes on her shell and it strikes the wild Poliwag hard. She took out a Pokéball that seems to have a light blue top with black bands crossing it in a "net" pattern. "Net Ball, go!" She threw the Net Ball at the Poliwag as it flows inside. The Net Ball wobbles around and around as stars swirls around the Net Ball confirming the catch. "I have myself a Poliwag!"

"Cloyster, Cloy!" Cloyster shared her trainer's joy.

The group continued on to Violet City and they eventually made it to their destination. It was indeed Violet City, the home of the very first Johto Gym for Sora's Gym battle.

"This is it! Violet City!" Sora said.

"We finally made it!" Kairi said.

"We should hit the Pokémon Center before we look for the Gym," Illima suggested.

"You're right, Illima," Sora agreed. "Our Pokémon could use a checkup."

"Pikachu!"

Just when the group were about to head to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu stops to sniff some flowers when two kids; a boy and a girl spotted Pikachu thinking he was a wild Pokémon.

"Hey! A Pikachu!" The boy shouted in excitement. They accosted the mouse Pokémon grabbing their attention continually grabbing and poking him and then started fighting over Pikachu. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine knew Pikachu wasn't liking the pulls they were doing and they all knew Pikachu was getting ready to shock the two kids.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do that!" Sora called out running up to the kids and grabs Pikachu taking the shocks. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Pikachu stops shocking Sora. "This may come to a shock to you, but this Pikachu is actually mine."

"It is?" The girl questioned.

"Aw man, I was hoping it was a wild Pokémon," the boy said. Sora quickly recovered from the shock.

"Well, he's not! And you shouldn't have did that to my Pikachu," Sora scolded the kids. "Pikachu was going to shock the both of you if you kept doing that."

"But we only wanted to cuddle Pikachu because it was cute," the girl pouted.

"And it's also cool!" The boy said.

"But, did Pikachu like that?" Sora asked the kids.

The kids looked at Pikachu and they clearly saw Pikachu didn't like that one little bit.

"We're sorry," the little girl said.

"Zackie! Lizzie!" A woman's voice called out. They turned and saw a young woman run out. "What are you two doing out here? You should be in class right now!"

"I was only trying to catch a Pikachu," the boy said as the teacher took notice of the eleven kids standing there.

"Oh, I am so very sorry!" The teacher bowed her head in apology. "I hope my students didn't cause any trouble for you."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said accepting the teacher's apology. "I'm used to the shocks."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I'm glad to hear you're so forgiving," the teacher said.

"If Pikachu is your Pokémon, then you're a Pokémon trainer right?" Zackie asked.

"That's right," Sora said.

"All of us are," Kiawe said.

"That's wonderful! I'm Miss Priscilla, one of the teachers here at the Pokémon Academy," the teacher said.

"I'm Sora," He introduced himself. "The girl with the Togepi is Kairi, my girlfriend."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"My name is Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"It's very nice to meet you," Miss Priscilla said.

"So what's the Pokémon Academy exactly?" Sora asked. "I only heard of the Pokémon School on Mele Mele Island."

"Mele Mele Island? I take it you're from the Alola region?" Miss Priscilla asked.

"All of us except for these two here," Acerola said gesturing to Sora and Kairi.

"Well, to answer your question, Sora, this academy is to teach children about Pokémon training," Miss Priscilla explained. "But I was wondering if you would like to volunteer about Pokémon training; share your experiences. If you please?"

"We also wanna see what other Pokémon you have," Zackie said.

"I don't know," Sora said. "What do the rest of you think?"

"We could help teach the kids about Pokémon," Sophocles said.

"And this can be an experience for them to witness Pokémon from different regions," Illima said.

"I guess you're right," Sora said. "I'm no hurry for my first Gym battle anyway."

"How wonderful! I'm sure the principal will be pleased to have you as guest teachers!" Miss Priscilla said. The young teacher led the Pokémon trainers into the classroom. Once they got there they all saw the principal wearing a ballerina oufit doing some pirouettes in his office. Sora clearly didn't know to laugh of cringe at his behavior.

"I am the head of the board of the Pokémon Academy," the principal said doing his ballet dance. "I hereby make you honorary teachers ,so you could tell us all about Pokémon."

"This is our principal, Mr. Earl Dervish," Miss Priscilla introduced the principal.

"What do you say, trainers? Join us. Give teaching a whirl!" Principal Dervish pleaded dancing. Sora leans over to the teacher.

"Is there something wrong with him? You can tell me," Sora whispered.

"I just love a person who dances with that kind of energy," Miss Priscilla said. "I mean don't you?" Sora looked over to his friends and they all shrugged.

"And I thought Mad Ivan was a looney tune," Sora said in his thoughts.

"So, let's begin with you, Sora," Miss Priscilla suggested. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Sure thing," Sora said. "Well, I'll begin that I actually came from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I did my travels throughout the region and won the eight Gym Badges there." The kids muttered to each other. "I entered the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League and won the tournament." The kids got wide-eyed when they heard him say that.

"You mean you're that Sora Ketchum guy everyone is talking about?" One little boy asked raising his hand.

"Yeah, that's right," Sora answered.

"How did win it?" Another little boy asked raising his hand.

"I trained for it," Sora answered. "I did some serious training just before the competition started. Just before you consider going into battle, you have to remember to train your Pokémon, but don't work them beyond the point of exhaustion." The kids were hanging onto his every word. "If you work your Pokémon too hard, then you'll be in for a downfall." The room went silent. "Any questions?" Zackie raised his hand. "Yeah you." Sora pointed to him.

"Can your Pikachu really beat even a Ground Type Pokémon like a Sandshrew," Zackie asked.

"Yes, if you use Pikachu properly. And that's something I'm going to hand over to Sophocles here," Sora gestures Sophocles to take over.

"Thanks Sora. Electric Type Pokémon can beat a Ground Type when their trainers work hard enough," Sophocles explained. "So, it's important to pay attention to Type strengths and weaknesses." Sophocles said. "And I'll hand it to Kairi."

"Thanks," Kairi said taking over. "Battling with your Pokémon is one thing. But you should also have them healed on a regular basis. When you take proper care of your Pokémon and treat them with love, and they will love you in return."

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Lillie stepped up.

"It is important to build a strong bond with your Pokémon," Lillie said. "There are some Pokémon that will evolve when they're treated with enough love and care." Hapu takes over.

"But if you go and abuse your Pokémon and treat them like less than nothing, there will come a time when they turn on you," Hapu said. "That is the mark of an irresponsible Pokémon trainer." Zackie raises his hand.

"Let's say if you have a Pokéball and you use it to catch a Pokémon that belongs to another trainer and the Pokémon goes inside it; will the Pokémon obey the new trainer?" Zackie asked. He looked at Pikachu with the intention of taking a Pokéball from one of the trainers and use it to catch Sora's Pikachu.

"That is not possible," Illima answered. "Pokéballs are only designed to catch wild Pokémon; not human trained Pokémon. Even if it were possible, then that would be regarded as stealing. And that is against the law." Zackie groaned as his answer wasn't the answer he wanted.

"You should never steal Pokémon from another trainer because the trainer can and will press charges against you," Kiawe said.

"But the Pokémon already caught can obey new trainers when they are traded," Acerola said.

"But both parties has to be in a full agreement," Lana said.

"The important thing what you have to know about Pokémon is to have them on certain diets to keep them healthy," Mallow explained. "You must remember to feed them whenever they get hungry. Also, there will be certain foods they eat; food such as different kind of berries they will eat."

"Some berries can heal your Pokémon's stamina while there are others that can heal their statis," Mina said.

The kids were taking it all in. Zackie was still disappointed to hear a Pokéball won't work on Pokémon already caught by a trainer.

"So, who here wanna meet our Pokémon during recess?" Sora asked.

"ME!" All the kids said at once.

"Okay kids! Here they are!" Sora threw his four Pokéballs and Premier Ball letting out Silvally, Hoothoot, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

"Togepi isn't the only one I have! Come on out!" Kairi said as she let out Jigglypuff, Ledyba, and Sunkern.

"Now here are mine," Lillie said as she let out Snowy, Ponyta, and Magearna. The rest of the Alolan nine all let out their Pokémon. All the kids were amazed just by how many there were. Some of the kids were looking at Lillie's Vulpix very interested.

"Is this a Vulpix?" One little girl asked.

"It's so white," another little girl said.

"Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix; an Ice Type," Lillie explained.

Over to Kiawe, two of the boys looked at his Marowak pretty amazed by how he looks.

"This is a Marowak, right?" One of the boys asked.

"Is something wrong with it?" The other boy asked.

"Nothing's wrong with my Marowak," Kiawe said. "My Marowak is an Alolan Marowak. So, it's a Fire Type and a Ghost Type."

"How did Marowak get like this?" The first boy asked.

"Well, it was due to an adaptation to an environment," Kiawe said.

Over to Acerola, some of the kids were looking at her Mimikyu funny.

"What's wrong with this Pikachu?" One of the girls asked.

"Nothing's wrong. And that's not a Pikachu. It's a different Pokémon called Mimikyu," Acerola corrected.

"Mimikyu?" The kids asked.

"That's right. Mimikyu is a Ghost Type and a Fairy Type," Acerola said.

"Why does it look like a Pikachu?" One of the boys asked.

"Mimikyu is pretty lonely and just wants to be loved," Acerola said picking up the disguise Pokémon and giving her a hug. "And I really do love her."

Mimikyu blushed under her cloth feeling accepted by her trainer.

All of the kids had a blast playing with the group's Pokémon. A couple of the kids jumped onto Turtonator's shell despite Kiawe's warning about the spikes on his shell. One of them made contact and exploded.

The kids were pretty excited to meeting Silvally for the first time. Sora explains to the kids that Silvally is a special kind of Pokémon leaving out the details of the Ultra Beasts.

Once recess was over and done with, the group took their leave of the academy and set off for the Pokémon Center. The kids were saddened to see them take off, but they all wished Sora luck. But several of the kids wanted an autograph from him so he obliged them with some.

Since Sora found out he's going to be dealing with Flying Type Pokémon, he figured Pikachu is the best bet so he went with that. He also decided to have Phanpy since Rollout is a Rock Type move, so he exchanged Silvally for Phanpy.

Now that Sora and the others have made it to Violet City, he is closer than ever to win his very first Johto Gym badge. How will it turn out? Will Sora win it or will he lose it on the very first try? Just keep reading and find out.


	96. Falkner's Inner Peace

**Episode 96:** **Falkner's Inner Peace**

After having his Pokémon checked up and making a switch with Silvally for Phanpy, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all set off to find the Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym.

"This sure is a nice place," Kairi said. "I was wondering if you would to do some sightseeing after the Gym match."

"Okay, Kairi. We can do that," Sora said. He places his arm around his girlfriend. "I mean why not check things out while we're here?"

"Can we come too?" Sophocles asked as Hapu kicked him. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Two things. One: I felt like it. And two: it's not a date if we tag along," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right. We'll have to leave the happy couple be for some alone time," Illima said.

The group continued to head towards the Violet City Gym to ask the Gym Leader for a battle only for Team Rocket to show up. They put on some cheesy disguises in an attempt to swipe Pikachu from Sora. Out of all of them, Meowth's disguise was plain ridiculous, but Wobbufett was even more absurd.

"Are you ready to begin with our operation?" Jessie asked.

"With these uniforms, we're ready for anything," James said.

"When the twerp is preoccupied with his battle, we can go in and nab Pikachu and escape with our balloon made with extra rubber!" Meowth said.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Walkikg by is a middle aged good looking man with a long graying black beard wearing a crimson kimono walked by and overheard them talking about them stealing someone else's Pokémon. His right eye had glimmered a bit of anger and has no intention of letting that stand. Team Rocket were about to set off with their plan when he stepped in with a stern glare.

"So, you openly admit that you steal Pokémon from other trainers," the man said his voice sounding cold and enraged. "Unforgivable!"

"Unforgivable, you say?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"Oh, how will we ever live with ourselves," James added.

"You can cry us a river because Team Rocket does whatever Team Rocket wants to do," Jessie said.

"That is not allowed," the man said taking out a Pokéball and firmly held it in his hand. He prepares to throw it. "Noctowl! Come forth!" He threw his Pokéball and it lets out an owl-like Pokémon. It appears to have 6 dark brown, upside down triangles on its body. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown. It has cream-colored horns that look like eyebrows. Team Rocket take out their Pokéballs as well.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie said throwing her Pokéball.

"Go in there, Weezing!" James said throwing his Pokéball.

The Pokéballs open as Arbok and Weezing enter the battle ready to attack the owl Pokémon.

"Arbok! Use Crunch now!" Jessie ordered. Arbok moved in to deliver a bite to Noctwol.

"Weezing! Use Sludge Wave!" James ordered. Weezing fires a huge wave of sludge from his mouth.

"Noctowl! Use Confusion!" The man ordered. Noctwol blocks Arbok's Crunch and the sludge. Noctwol sends Arbok and the sludge back to Weezing. "Now use Sky Attack!" Noctowl's eyebrow tufts glow white and it flies into the air as it prepares for the attack.Team Rocket weren't going to let that happen.

"Arbok! Stop that Noctowl now!" Jessie ordered. Arbok jumped in the air to land a bite.

"Weezing! Double Hit now!" James ordered. Weezing charges towards Noctowl to deliver the attack. Noctowl's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it flies into the opponent. The attack sends the two Poison Types back to their trainers. Jessie growled in frustration.

"I'll show you!" She hissed turning to Wobbufett. "Wobbufett! Get in there!"

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett!

"Noctowl! Hypnosis!" The man ordered. Noctwol flies in front of Wobbufett and its glow bright red. Wobbufett stares into the owl Pokémon's eyes and falls right to sleep. "Now use Dream Eater!" A ball of energy flows from Wobbufett's body and into Noctowl's body. "Send these heathens flying with Confusion!" Noctowl's eyes glows blue and lifted Team Rocket in the air.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Don't tell me it's not what I think it is, is it?" James asked.

"I think it is," Meowth said.

"Now!" The man ordered. Noctowl sends the villainous, but moronicly trio and their Pokémon flying in the air.

"No fair! No fair! No fair! I hate it when an evil plan is thwarted before it's even set!" Jessie hissed.

"I just hate it when she gets like this," James said.

"I just hate to think about what's gonna happen once we land!" Meowth said.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket flies off in the distance as a star twinkles in the distance. The man calls back his Noctowl and took his leave unaware of Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull sniffing the area.

"Snubbull. Snub, Snub," Snubbull said as she kept going to find Meowth.

The man made his way to the Violet City Gym to see the group of kids standing outside speaking with the Gym staff members.

"What do you mean the Gym Leader isn't here?" Sora asked feeling disappointed.

"Like I said, Falkner had stepped out and he'll be back later tonight," the staff member said.

"So where is he now?" Sora asked.

"He should be at the Sprout Tower," another staff member said.

"The Sprout Tower?" Sora asked.

"Well..." The staff member was about to explain when the man walked up to the group.

"The Sprout Tower is where humans go to train to be one with Pokémon," the man said approaching them. "It is said a hundred foot Bellsprout was used to the swaying pillar."

"I think I heard about that," Mallow said. "My mom used to tell me that story when I was little. What I heard is the Sprout Tower is dedicated to the gentle and peaceful nature of Bellsprout."

"That is correct, young lady," the man said. "My son goes there often to train."

"Your son?" Kiawe asked.

"The Gym Leader Falkner," the man said. "Before him, I was the Gym Leader until he had inherited it from me."

"You said your son is the Gym Leader, right?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed. My name is Gozaboro, by the way," he introduced himself. He looks over to Sora. "And may I presume that you're the one who is challenging my son?"

"Yes sir. I am," Sora answered.

"And what is your name?" Gozaboro asked.

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora answered.

"Sora? Named after the sky," Gozaboro said. "A fine name." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You might find the Sprout Tower if you should follow this road." He points to his left. "You will see statues of Bellsprout on the front."

"Thanks," Sora said.

Gozaboro smiled and nodded as the kids took off in the direction to the Sprout Tower.

"That boy reminds so much of Falkner at his age," Gozaboro said in his thoughts.

The group made their way to the Sprout Tower and saw how tall it is.

"Whao," Sora said in awe.

"This place is huge," Lana said.

"But, I wonder how big it is on the inside," Kiawe said.

"I don't think we're going to find out by standing here," Hapu said.

"Right. Let's all go in," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all went with Sora inside the tower. Upon entering the structure, they all saw the swaying pillar; moving in a similar fashion of a Bellsprout. They all had concerns about it falling over at some point; but they wondered how they would deal with an earthquake. The group looked around and saw the monks with their Bellsprout. "Hm. No wonder they call it the Sprout Tower."

"Maybe we should ask if anyone knows where Falkner is," Mina suggested.

"Good idea. Let's do that," Sora said. Sora approached one of the monks whom was feeding some of the Bellsprout. "Excuse me." The monk turned to the visitors. "I was wondering if you would know where Falkner is. We were told he'd be here in the tower."

"Falkner is currently with Elder Li," the monk told him. "You can find them both on the top floor of the tower."

"Thanks," Sora said. "Sorry to bother you."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine started to make their way towards the top floor of the tower. Meanwhile on the top floor, a young man with blue eyes and blue hair, which covers his right eye is meditating along side an elderly man with a white beard. The old man's outfit is considered to be a higher ranking monk. The young man wore a white-outlined blue jacket, which is decorated with four white buttons. He also wore white socks and black shoes.

"Breathe deeply, Falkner, " the elder said to him. "Become one with the universe." Falkner takes a deep breath. "Now tell me what you see."

"I can see nothing," Falkner stated. "Nothing but a black void."

"And what do you see beyond that?" The elder asked. Falkner was silent for a moment. He struggles to come with an answer, but so far he came across nothing. The elder took notice of his frustration.

"I can't see anything!" Falkner said. He let out a frustrated groan. "What am I trying to accomplish? I can't do it! I honestly don't know what to do!"

"What is it that you think you are doing?" The elder asked the young Gym Leader.

"I am trying to be the Gym Leader that my father expects me to be! But I just don't know if I have what it takes!" Falkner said.

"You fear that you will displease your father, but the one you really are displeasing is yourself," Elder Li said. Falkner looked at the elder, but he couldn't argue with him since Falkner knew he was right. "What do you think your father would say if he sees you doubting yourself?"

"He would think that I'm just a disappointment in his eyes. He would think that I'm not taking my position as Gym Leader seriously," Falkner said.

"Is that what you believe?" Elder Li asked. Falkner nodded. "Your father would be disappointed if he had heard you say that about yourself. You expect too much of yourself. Look out to those trees outside." Falkner looks outside and sees the peach trees outside. "You cannot expect the trees to bloom when it suits you; nor can you expect it to bare its fruit before its time."

"But there are things that I can expect, elder," Falkner said. "I can expect the fruit to fall. And I can expect to plant the seeds. And that is not too much."

"Yes," the elder agreed. "You can wish to your heart's content for apples, oranges, lemons, or even pears. But the seeds will grow into a peach tree."

"But what does a peach has to do with me?" Falkner asked.

"A lot to do with you," the elder said. "Your father planted that seed and you are not letting it grow. As a result, you are like a caged bird. The cage is opened, but you are afraid to fly out because you are afraid you will fall." Falkner looked at the elder. "Am I wrong?"

"I have no idea," Falkner admitted.

Falkner didn't know what to make of what the elder said, but he knew he had to consider it. A little while later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made it to the top of the tower and met up with Falkner and the elder. The old monk smiled and stood up.

"Welcome, young visitors," the elder greeted. "I am Elder Li. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could have a Gym battle with the Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym," Sora said. "But we can come back later." Elder Li raised his hand.

"You needn't do that, child," the elder said. "The Sprout Tower welcomes all." He gestures the group to come. "Please, come closer." They all do come closer. "Please sit." Sora does sit down. Pikachu jumps off of Sora's shoulder.

"Thank you," Sora simply said.

"It is good of you to come here. Please speak your name," the elder said.

"My name is Sora," he introduced himself.

"Sora. Let me ask you something. Do you believe you have a special bond with your Pokémon?" The elder asked. Sora was caught off guard with the elder's question.

"Of course I do," Sora said. "My Pokémon and I have been through so much ever since I became a Pokémon trainer."

"Is that so?" The elder stroked his beard. "Then you should show me your bond." He stands up. "I shall test your battling skills." He took out his Pokéball. "We shall have a two on two battle."

"Then you're on," Sora accepting the challenge. He took out a Pokéball ready for anything the elder can throw at him.

"Yin, go," the elder said sending out a Bellsprout. The Bellsprout wobbles its body similar to the tower's pillar. This Bellsprout seems to be calm and collective.

"Okay Cyndaquil! Go!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out Cyndaquil.

"Quil," Cyndaquil yawned.

"Can't use Flamethrower because I don't want to burn the place by accident," Sora said in his thoughts. "Better battle smart in this one."

"Using a Fire Type Pokémon such as Cyndaquil is a wise move, young Sora. You may have the first move," Elder Li offered.

"Thanks. Cyndaquil! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil charged towards the flower Pokémon with a full force of his body.

"Yin, use Tickle," Elder Li ordered. Bellsprout waited for Cyndaquil to come close. Bellsprout tickles Cyndaquil's belly causing him to laugh.

Sora, Pikachu, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were caught off with by the elder's Bellsprout having Cyndaquil in a tickling fit.

"Doesn't Tickle lowers the attack and defense of the target by one stage when used?" Sophocles asked.

"It does," Lillie said. "That Bellsprout is doing a number on Cyndaquil without hurting him."

"Can Sora look around it?" Acerola asked.

"Hope he does," Hapu said.

"Cyndaquil! Try to resist the tickles!" Sora called out. The Bellsprout keeps tickling the fire mouse Pokémon with its leaves. Cyndaquil laughed so hard he accidentally shot out Swift and it hits Yin in the face.

"Bellsprout," Yin said.

"Cyndaquil just learned to use Swift," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Do not worry, Yin. Use Tickle again," Elder Li said. Yin moved towards Cyndaquil to tickle him again. Sora was ready for it this time.

"Cyndaquil! Smokescreen!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil fired smoke around the Bellsprout and himself. Elder Li figured Sora thought he had the advantage because of the smoke covering himself.

"Yin. Remain calm and collective. Sense where Cyndaquil is hiding," Elder Li said.

"Sprout, Bellsprout, Sprout," Yin said closing its eyes. Yin had sensed Cyndaquil's movements. He began moving towards it slowly not wanting to risk another tickle attack. Once Cyndaquil was just close enough, Yin grabs Cyndaquil by the paw and gave Cyndaquil a toss. It blows the smoke away.

"Cyndaquil! Use Swift now!" Sora called out as Cyndaquil fired Swift. The stars strikes Yin hard. "Use Tackle!" Cyndaquil charges towards the Bellsprout with his back blazing. Yin dodges just by simply moving to the side. "Tackle again! Move when Bellsprout moves!" Cyndaquil moved much faster this time. Yin moved to the side again, but Cyndaquil moved to the side Bellsprout moved and this time his Tackle made a successful hit. "Swift one more time!" Cyndaquil fires Swift at the Bellsprout and it falls to the floor beaten. Elder Li smiled as he calls back Yin.

"Magnificent. Your skills are impressive," Elder Li said. "Most trainers would have used a Fire Type attack to deal damage to Bellsprout. But you considered the possibility of the attack could miss and turn the tower on fire, correct?"

"Yes," Sora simply answered. "I didn't want burn down the tower by accident and endanger any lives here." Elder Li stroked his beard.

"So it was the concern for the safety of others. You have displayed compassion for others by considering the outcome of possible dangers. And you relied on your instincts as well. Well done," Elder Li said. He took out another Pokéball. "Now here is my next Pokémon. Yang go." He let out another Bellsprout, but this one was a bit hostile than the one Sora had just battled; in fact, a tad aggressive. Cyndaquil yawned and fell asleep, feeling pooped from the battle with Yin. Sora pulls out Cyndaquil's Pokéball.

"Okay Cyndaquil, you should rest up for a while," Sora said calling back Cyndaquil. He looked over to Pikachu. "You up for a battle, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu entered the battle to battle the aggressive Bellsprout.

"Pikachu against Yang. Hm. An interesting choice," Elder Li said.

"Remember Pikachu. Your Electric attacks won't do much damage on a Grass Type Pokémon like this Bellsprout," Sora reminded Pikachu.

"Chu," Pikachu nodded as he understood.

"You may have the first move once more, Sora," the elder said.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the floor towards the Bellsprout.

"Yang, use Vine Whip," Elder Li said. The aggressive Bellsprout smacked Pikachu on the sides. "Now use Sludge Bomb." Yang fires a huge ball of Sludge at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" Sora called out avoiding the ball of sludge. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail at the aggressive Bellsprout. Yang blocks the attack with its leaf. The two of them were locked in combat not one was backing away.

"Your Pikachu's spirit is very impressive. You have done a splendid job of raising it," Elder Li complimented. "But is your Pikachu's spirit in sync with your spirit?"

"You're going to find out," Sora said. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi, the Alolan nine, and Falkner were surprised by what Sora told his Pikachu to do. Pikachu gave Yang quite a shock. The electric shock was enough to paralyze the Bellsprout. Elder Li has noticed the paralysis pretty quick. "Now use Iron Tail again!" Pikachu swung his tail at Yang. The Bellsprout falls to the ground and struggles to get back up. The Bellsprout refused to give up and attempted to attack Pikachu, but falls to the ground before Yang could land a hit.

"Perhaps Yang still has much to learn," Elder Li said calling back his fallen Bellsprout. He sets his attention to Falkner. "The same for you, young Falkner." He looked at the elder who is in content even after he lost the battle. "What this boy has displayed is his inner peace?"

"Inner peace?" Sora asked.

"You said I was going to find out and I have," the elder said. "The way you battled is truly elegant. You and your Pokémon are truly one. But as we battled, I sensed there was something more." He looked over to the ten other kids and the elder knew what it was.

"If you're talking about my friends here, then you'd be right. They all have been with me since the day we met," Sora said. He even looked over to Kairi as she smiled at her boyfriend. "But there was one who was with me right with me from the start." That made Kairi smiled because she knew how true it was. Sora had saved Kairi's life from Pokémon hunters and fell in love with her instantly, and she did the same for him. Their first offical kiss was something Kairi will always treasure for as long as she lived.

"Well, it's no surprise to me," Illima said. "Sora's is pretty much the most optimistic person I have ever known."

"He's always so positive," Lillie said.

"And so upbeat," Mallow said.

"He does have fun from time to time, but he's loyal to a cause," Kiawe said.

"Examples of inner peace. Young Sora has already found his inner peace," Elder Li said.

Falkner looked over to Sora and walked up to him.

"Sora isn't it? I gotta admit you're pretty good. But I would like to see how well you do against me," Falkner said.

"I was going to challenge you to a Gym battle anyway," Sora said. "Besides, I would like to see what power does the Johto region has to offer."

The group made their way back to the Gym for the upcoming battle. Gozaboro was waiting for the group to return.

"I see you have returned, son," Gozaboro said setting his sights on Sora. "The same with you, Sora."

"When did you come back, dad?" Falkner asked.

"Just today; just came to see how you're doing," Gozaboro explained. "I just never expected you to be challenged into a Gym battle."

"I didn't expect it either, dad," Falkner said. "But, it's always good to see you."

"The same with me, boy," Gozaboro said. He looked towards Sora and then back to his own son. "I hope the both of you will put on quite a performance."

"I know we will. Right Falkner?" Sora asked.

Falkner nodded, "Right Sora." Both trainers shook hands hoping to have themselves a wholesome battle. "You said you wanted to see what Johto has to offer and you will not be disappointed."

Both trainers took their positions for the battle. Gozaboro sat along with Kairi, and the Alolan nine for the battle.

"Okay! The battle between the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using two Pokémon each! In accordance to the rules of the Johto region's Pokémon League, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! The battle is over if both of either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to battle! There is no time limit! Let the battle begin!" The referee announced. Falkner chose his first Pokéball.

"Alright Pidgey! Go into battle!" Falkner said throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out a Pidgey; this Pidgey is a tad bigger than normal. Sora took out Phanpy's Pokéball and threw it.

"Then I'm going to send out Phanpy!" Sora said while he was throwing his Pokéball.

"Phanpy-Phan!" Phanpy said making his entrance.

"He's starting up with a Pidgey. And a big one too," Lana said.

"His Pidgey was a little smaller the last time I saw it. I wonder if Falkner's training has paid off," Gozaboro said.

"Pidgey! Begin with Quick Attack!" Falkner ordered. Pidgey flew at lightning speed.

"Phanpy! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Phanpy managed to move out of the way before Pidgey could land a hit. But, Pidgey came back around and strike Phanpy hard. "Phanpy! Use Tackle now!" Phanpy charges towards the little bird Pokémon at a full charge of his body.

"Pidgey! Dodge it and use Wing Attack!" Falkner ordered. Pidgey avoids Phanpy's Tackle and dove down at the little elephant Pokémon hitting him with his wings.

"Did you see that? His Pidgey is tougher than I thought," Acerola pointed out.

"That's what we're thinking too," Kairi said feeling worried. "But, it does bring back memories." Kairi remembered the first Gym battle Sora ever had. She remembered how intense the battle with Brock was. Brock was a rock-hard opponent to deal with. Kairi had to see how Falkner is different from Brock and the rest of the Kanto Gym Leaders.

"Phanpy! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Phanpy charged towards Pidgey ready to strike.

"Pidgey! Use Twister!" Falkner ordered. Pidgey flapped its wings and whipped up a tornado creating a strong wind heading towards Phanpy.

"Phanpy! Try to dodge out of the way! Rollout!" Sora called out. Phanpy rolled up into a ball and rolls away from the tornado, only to get caught in the Twister. "Phanpy, stay as a ball!" Sora called out. Phanpy stayed a ball and kept rolling and rolling faster and faster. Once the tornado has ceased, Phanpy rolled straight into Pidgey landed a direct hit. The little bird fell to the ground beaten from the full force of the rolling attack. Phanpy unrolls himself.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Phanpy wins!" The referee announced.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Very impressive," Gozaboro said smiling. "My son's opponent has took down his Pidgey by using the speed of the tornado to his advantage. Very good strategy."

"None of us were expecting that to happen," Mallow said.

"I know I didn't," Mina said.

"Now Falkner has one Pokémon left," Kiawe said.

Falkner calls back his fallen Pidgey and smiles.

"That was very impressive, Sora," Falkner said. He took out his second Pokéball. "Now here is my second Pokémon!" Falkner threw the Pokéball. "Pidgeotto! Go!" He threw the Pokéball and lets out his Pidgeotto. Falkner's Pidgeotto spreads its wings upon entry. Sora looked over to Phanpy.

"You still good to go, Phanpy?" Sora asked.

"Phanpy, Phan!" Phanpy nodded.

"Great! Use Rollout!" Sora ordered. Phanpy rolled into a ball and hurdled towards Pidgeotto like a cannonball, but Falkner was ready for it.

"Pidgeotto! Gust now!" Falkner called out as Pidgeotto flaps its wings and it takes Phanpy in the air. "Now use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto flew towards Phanpy and landed a hit. Phanpy falls to the ground beaten.

"Phanpy is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" The referee announced.

"Both has one Pokémon left," Sophocles said.

"Yeah and we all know he'll be sending Pikachu right out," Hapu pointed out.

"Falkner would take that as insult," Gozaboro said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all turned to the man.

"Why would he take it as an insult?" Kairi asked.

"Falkner loves bird Pokémon with a passion, but he finds the use of an Electric Type Pokémon against a Flying Type Pokémon as an insult," Gozaboro said. "I know you are concerned for your friend for losing, but I feel that way about my son. His love for bird Pokémon will ultimately be his downfall if he is not careful."

"Okay Pikachu! Go!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu enters the battle ready to battle. Falkner started to have a look of anger on his face since Pikachu is out on the field.

"I figured he'd send out his Pikachu against me," Falkner said in his thoughts. "In the name of bird Pokémon everywhere, I will avenge the honor that Electric Type Pokémon has disgraced."

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto just stood there ready for the attack.

"Pidgeotto! Double Team!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto created several copies of itself to catch Pikachu completely off guard. "Now use Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto flew towards the mouse Pokémon with its wings metalized. They all hit Pikachu on the mark.

"Pikachu! Try to find the real one! Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to one of the Pidgeotto, but that one wasn't real.

"Pidgeotto! Use Rain Dance!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto creates a rain cloud making it rain inside the Gym.

Meanwhile, just outside the gym, Gligar managed to find the group and watch the battle through the window. Gligar has finally found them again.

"Doesn't anyone remember this from somewhere?" Acerola asked.

"I do," Illima said. "If I recall, Prince Wesleyan used this trick before."

"His Pidgeotto didn't know Rain Dance or Hurricane the last time I was here," Gozaboro pointed out. "Falkner has come up with an excellent strategy while I was away."

"Now Pidgeotto! Use Hurricane!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto and the copies manipulate the winds sending out towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran as fast as his feet couple carry him. The winds were getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeotto and the copies hit Pikachu again. Pikachu was taking a real beating.

Gligar was watching the battle with Pidgeotto go on. He had to cheer for Pikachu since he used Iron Tail to protect his trainer. Sora had to put an end to it quickly, then he remembered something back at the Indigo Plateau finals. He remembered he took down Prince Wesleyan's Gyarados by sending Thunderbolt into the rain cloud. He wondered if he could try that again.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Aim for the cloud this time!" Sora called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all saw this move before. Pikachu sends Thunderbolt straight into the rain cloud creating a lightning storm. It was even more intense than the last time Sora did that. Pikachu ducked down sticking out his tail using it as a lightning rod. The yellow lightning strikes Pikachu's tail and Pikachu became electrified.

"We definitely seen this before," Kairi said.

"What is he trying to do, exactly?" Gozaboro asked.

"Sora used this trick on Prince Wesleyan's Gyarados back in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League finals," Kairi explained. "Sora's Pikachu used the combo of Rain Dance and Hurricane against him. I think he's trying that again."

"Okay Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Use it on all of the Pidgeotto now!" Sora called out. Sora figure he couldn't find the real thing, then he had to attack all of them. When the attack hits all of the Pidgeotto, all of the others disappeared and the real one fell to the ground. Pidgeotto tumbled to the ground right into Falkner's arms.

"Pidgeotto, no!" Falkner gasped.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

Sora's friends cheered for their friend especially Kairi. Gozaboro was very impressed by Sora's skills as a trainer. Falkner calls Pidgeotto back into its Pokéball and fell to his knees.

"Damn! I can't believe I lost!" Falkner said pounding the ground. "I lost to an Electric Type Pokémon!" Gozaboro walked up to his son.

"Falkner. Stop feeling bad for yourself, " Gozaboro said. "You have to remember you are a Gym Leader now."

"Dad. I let you down," Falkner said.

"How so?" Gozaboro asked.

"I was trying to live up to your expectations. I was trying to be the Gym Leader you can be proud of," Falkner said.

"Is that what's bothering you, son?" Gozaboro asked. Falkner nodded. "Son, you shouldn't try to win my approval. You already had my approval. I'm just sorry that I put some pressure on you without realizing it at first. The thing is, you are not me."

"Your dad is right, Falkner," Sora said. "You can't be your dad. I battled each Gym Leader and they all did their own thing. Not one of them lost sight of what was important. And if everyone says they liked your dad better as a Gym Leader, then you haven't done much as a Gym Leader." Falkner started to let it all sink in.

"You're right. It wasn't my dad I was worried about disappointing. It was myself," Falkner said. "I guess that's what Elder Li was trying to tell me." He looked right at Sora. "But, as Gym Leader, I have something for you." Falkner took out a badge shaped like a pair of wings. "As living proof of your victory of the Violet City Gym, I reward you with the Zephyr Badge." Sora takes the badge.

"Thanks Falkner," Sora said. "One down, seven to go."

"The next Gym is located Azalea Town," Falkner said. "Azalea Town is famous for the apricorn Pokéballs."

"And that's where Kurt is," Sora said. "One of the reasons we're here in Johto is to deliver the GS Ball so as he can have a look at it."

"I wish you luck on the rest of your journey," Gozaboro said. With that done, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine returned to the local Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon checked in and for Sora and Kairi to have their own date before heading out to Azalea Town. Gligar follows the lovebirds the whole time being careful not being seen.

Sora has won his first Johto Badge and he now has to require seven more to participate in the Johto region's Pokémon League tournament. Not only that, but he has to deliver the GS Ball to Kurt as well. Many more adventures will be on the way!


	97. A Date In Violet City

**Episode 97:** **A Date In Violet City**

After dropping off their Pokémon at the local Pokémon Center, Sora and Kairi decided to have themselves a date since Sora had promised her one once the battle was over. The couple made their way to the local ice cream parlor and they order a single milkshake to share.

"One banana strawberry milkshake with two straws, please," Sora said.

"Coming up," the clerk said as he got started making their order. "Two strays. Anything else?"

"We're good," Sora said as he paid for the purchase. He and Kairi made their way to a table and sat down. They started to drink the beverage. Once they finished their milkshake, Sora gave Kairi the cherry on the top. Sora fed the cherry and she happily ate it.

"Does that taste good?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"It does. But it tastes better with you around," Kairi said smiling. Sora chuckled a bit.

The couple take their leave of the ice cream parlor unaware of Team Rocket watching them leave. It turns out they took out a part-time job as construction workers doing reconstruction on the road.

"There they are," Meowth said.

"The twerp couple, but no sign of Pikachu or Togepi," James pointed out.

"They must have left them with their twerpy friends," Jessie guessed. "This is just plain perfect! Pikachu and the other Pokémon are left virtually unguarded!"

"Pikachu is as good as ours now!" Meowth said.

The foreman came along.

"Hey you three! Get back to work! I'm not paying you to talk! Now hop to it! Put your backs into it!" The foreman yelled.

"Yessir!" Team Rocket said.

"You work with your hands! Not your mouths! Come on, come on! Swing it harder! Swing it faster! Come on! My grandma can swing those sledgehammers faster than you three! Keep going! Keep going!"

"What a slave driver," Jessie said in a whisper.

"I don't why we ever let you talk us into it," James said in a whisper.

"I didn't know it was going to be really hard work," Meowth said in a whisper.

"Stop your whispering!" The foreman yelled. "That roadwork isn't going to do itself! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Back to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu had been given the task of babysitting Togepi once again despite that one time. Pikachu had to make sure Togepi stayed out of trouble until they came ba k to the Pokémon Center to pick them up and head to Azalea Town.

(Flashback, it was shortly after coming back from the Violet City Gym.)

Sora had to have a talk with Pikachu just before they take off. Pikachu was holding Togepi at the time.

"Okay, Pikachu. I'm giving you another chance to look after Togepi while Kairi and I have our date," Sora said. "You think you can handle it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave a salute.

"Atta boy! Just make sure Togepi takes his nap by the time we come back and whatever you do, don't let Togepi out of your sight, no matter what," Sora instructed his partner. "We don't wanna have a repeat of the last time."

"Pikachu," Pikachu remembered that incident well. But Pikachu was grateful that he was forgiven for what happened and he had to make sure it didn't happen again. Kairi walked up.

"Come on, Sora," Kairi said. "We a date to go on."

"Okay. I'm ready to go anyway," Sora said. Kairi picked up Togepi and gave her baby Pokémon a little hug.

"Be good for me till we come back, baby," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Okay, we're off," Sora said. "See you later, Pikachu."

(Back to the present)

Pikachu kept a vigil watch over Togepi since he's still a baby. Pikachu had to keep Togepi close to him no matter what. At some point, Nurse Joy let Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine's Pokémon out so they could play in the pin. The Alolan all stood at the pin and watched their Pokémon have some fun. Kairi's new Ledyba and Sunkern played happily with Snowy while Magearna sat along Mudsdale, Vikavolt, Turtonator and Gyarados. Stantler mostly stayed close to Bewear since she is a bit of a mother figure to the caribou Pokémon. Sophocles's new Mareep played with Ponyta with Lana's new Poliwag riding on it. Kairi simply knew this Mareep is a male.

Pikachu and Togepi played together with some of the other Pokémon. Marowak simply loved Togepi to pieces. Marowak seems to remember one time, Togepi was going to happily eat an apple when a hungry Pinsir tried to scare Togepi off only for the bone keeper Pokémon smack the stag beetle Pokémon with his bone. That Pinsir ended up being scared off.

It turns out all of the Alolan nine's Pokémon all loved Togepi, as the same for all of Sora's Pokémon. Although Kairi had been worried about some of them scaring him since some of them are on the big side. But luckily, Togepi wasn't scared of them at all.

The Alolan nine all took their leave of the pin just so as they could get some needed excerise. They told them to help Pikachu keep an eye on Togepi.

"So. What do you guys feel like doing?" Hapu asked.

"I was thinking we should hit the arcade whike we're here!" Sophocles suggested.

"I don't we can find one here," Kiawe said.

"We'll have to do a restock on some supplies before we take off," Illima said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Good idea. We were starting to run low," Lillie seconded it.

The Alolan nine took off to the local market to pick up the supplies they needed before they take off.

Over to Sora and Kairi, they make a stop to the local movie theater and caught a romantic flick. Sora placed his arm around Kairi as they watched the film.

Once the movie was over and done with, they decided to have a stroll on the park. They passed by an elderly couple sitting down on a bench.

"Oh, look at, honey," the elderly man said. "This takes me back when we were younger. Remember honey bun?"

"Yes, dear," the elderly woman responded. He held out his hand.

"Take my hand, honey bunch," the man said. The woman obliges him.

The couple take a seat at a fountain among other couples present. Sora took Kairi by the hand and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"It's really nice for us to have a some time to ourselves on occasion," Sora said. "Just you and me alone."

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole alone part," Kairi said referring to the other couples around.

"How about we pretend we're the only ones here. I mean, it's more romantic that way, right?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at her boyfriend's face and giggles.

"I guess you're right," Kairi said. She and Sora kissed each other on the lips again only to be interrupted by a loud gasp. They all turned to see a slim young girl of medium height. She has long brown hair tied in low bunches, peach skin and brown eyes. Her attire and appearance consists of a white rounded hat with a red ribbon on it, brown hair tied in pigtails, brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a black top under a quarter-sleeved dark red sweater with a light beige collar, denim jean overalls, a yellow handbag, white and black knee-length stockings, and red shoes with white soles.

"I'm sorry. It's just so nice to see such a happy couple like you two like this," the girl said. "So very romantic! You two are so very good as a couple!" The girl went on with her eyes twinkling with stars.

"Um, thanks," Sora said.

"That is very nice of you to say," Kairi said. "But who are you?"

"Oh sorry! I hadn't introduced myself," the girl realized. "My name is Lyra."

"Well, I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Sora," he also introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Lyra said. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We were just having ourselves a little date," Kairi said.

"One I promised her after I had the battle with Falkner," Sora said. Lyra was surprised by what he just said.

" You battled Falkner and won a badge? So, you're a Pokémon trainer? Where did you come from?" Lyra asked.

"Kairi and I both came from Pallet Town in Kanto," Sora answered the girl's question.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer also," Kairi admitted. "We left our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center."

"But what town are you from?" Sora asked.

"I came from New Bark Town," Lyra answered. "And I just became a trainer just a fee days ago."

"Did you get your first Pokémon from Professor Elm?" Sora asked.

"Yes I did. And I came here to battle the Gym Leader while I'm here," Lyra said. "Anyway, I should be going. It was nice meeting you. And sorry for bothering you." Lyra took her leave of the couple. Sora and Kairi just shared a laugh having a feeling they were going to see her again.

The couple went back to their date. They both had their dinner at a restaurant with karaoke booths. Sora was searching for some songs to sing.

"So, what song do you wanna sing?" Sora asked.

"What are the options?" Kairi asked.

"There's a lot of songs to sing," Sora said. "I mean a LOT."

"You think there are some we can sing together?" Kairi asked. "I think we should do duets." Sora smiled and nodded.

"Okay, if you feel that way," Sora said. "You pick the first one." Sora handed Kairi the booklet. Kairi looked through the titles of the songs and smiled when she found one.

"I was thinking of this one," Kairi said pointing to the song title.

"You wanna sing that, huh?" Sora asked.

"I do," Kairi said.

"Okay Kairi. If that's what you want," Sora said smiling. That made Kairi smile.

The song she wanted to sing with Sora is entitled "A Whole New World" and for some reason, it seemed appropriate to sing. Sora selected the song and he grabbed one of the microphones as the music starts playing. Kairi grabbed the other one.

(Sora)

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

(Kairi)

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Sora)

 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Kairi)

 _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world_

(Sora)

 _Don't you dare shut your eyes_

(Kairi)

 _A hundred thousand things to see_

(Sora)

 _Hold your breath, it gets better_

(Kairi)

 _I'm like a shooting star_

 _I've come so far_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

(Sora)

 _A whole new world_

(Kairi)

 _Every moment, red-letter_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

(Sora)

 _A whole new world_

(Kairi)

 _A whole new world_

(Sora)

 _That's where we'll be_

(Kairi)

 _That's where we'll be_

(Sora)

 _A thrilling chase_

(Kairi)

 _A wondrous place_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _For you and me_

The song ends and they smiled a bit. Kairi's eyes filled a bit with tears having to sing a song with Sora.

"That was such a wonderful song," Kairi said.

"And I'm glad you chose it," Sora said. "I always pictured you as a princess when we met. Also, you sing beautifully."

"Oh, Sora," Kairi said feeling moved. The couple kissed each other. "Do you wanna choose the next one?"

"Sure," Sora answered. He searched for one. "Ah, here's a good one. How about it?" The song Sora has chosen is entitled "Somewhere Out There." Kairi knows she's never alone, but she'll be happy to sing it with him. "How about you start up?" Kairi nodded. Sora started the song and Kairi started with the lyrics.

(Kairi)

 _Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

 _Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

(Sora)

 _Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

 _That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there_

 _And even though I know how very far apart we are_

 _It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star_

(Kairi)

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_

 _Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

 _Out where dreams come true_

Sora gave Kairi a kiss on the lips and she kissed him back as the solo part played. They broke the kiss just so Sora can sing his part again.

(Sora)

 _And even though I know how very far apart we are_

 _It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star_

(Kairi)

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_

 _Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

 _Out where dreams come true_

Kairi hugged her boyfriend and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"That was a good one," Kairi said.

"Let's sing one more song and then head back," Sora suggested.

"Okay. But let's choose together this time," Kairi suggested.

"Okay," Sora said. They looked through the booklet and chose a song called "Looking Through Your Eyes." Sora started the song and started to sing the first part.

(Sora)

 _Look at the sky_

 _Tell me what do you see_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And describe it to me_

 _The heavens are sparkling_

 _With starlight tonight_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

(Kairi)

 _I see the heavens_

 _Each time that you smile_

 _I hear your heartbeat_

 _Just go on for miles_

 _And suddenly I know_

 _My life is worthwhile_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world we're meant to see together_

 _And it is so much more than I remember_

(Sora)

 _More than I remember_

(Kairi)

 _More than I have known_

(Sora and Kairi)

 _Here in the night I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark our two hearts are one_

 _Its out of our hand_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took me by surprise looking through your eyes_

 _Looking through your eyes_

Once the song had ended, Sora and Kairi kissed each other again and took their leave towards the Pokémon Center. It was already night and by then, the Alolan nine had already picked up their Pokémon. Sora and Kairi did the same thing. Kairi had seen Togepi sound asleep.

"Have you been a good by while I was gone?" Kairi cooed. Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"Good job, Pikachu. I knew I was right to pick you for the job," Sora said patting Pikachu's head.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu chirped.

Sora and Kairi went into one of the rooms they were sharing with their friends, but there was one bunk bed left.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight," Sora said.

"No you won't," Kairi stated grabbing his hand. "You're going to share one with me."

Sora just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure," Kairi said. "I don't want you to catch a cold while sleeping on that floor."

"It's okay, Kairi," Sora said. "You really need it more than I do. And it looks like it's built for one. So, I'll..." Sora's sentence was cut short when she grabs him by the arm.

"No it's not okay," Kairi said. "You're sharing one with me and that's that." Sora saw how serious he is. Sora sighs as he caves in.

"Okay. You win," Sora said.

The couple climbed into the bunk bed and made themselves comfy; or try to in Sora's case.

"It's not as cramped as you thought," Kairi said.

"I guess you're right," Sora said. He was worried about falling off the bed. "You need a little more cover, Kairi?" Sora offers some of the blanket.

"I have enough, Sora," Kairi said. "But I would like it you gave me a goodnight kiss." Sora smiled and gave a light kiss on the lips. The couple falls asleep happily as the date after the Gym battle was still fresh in their minds.

Kairi managed to sleep soundly despite Sora's snoring. The Alolan nine even managed to sleep through Sora's snoring. It was early in the morning and Sora woke up with a yawn and looked over to Kairi is still sleeping happily. He managed to see her arms around him. She held Sora in her arms all night. Her touch felt so warm to him and he liked it.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all slowly woke up and had some breakfast in the messhall. Once they were all ready, the group stepped outside.

"Everyone ready to go?" Sora asked.

"I know I am," Lillie said.

The rest of the group nodded as they started to go Sora had bumped into a tall, slender boy with crimson red hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a high-collared navy coat with red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colours of his coat. He scowls at Sora.

"Sorry about that. Didn't see you th-" Sora's sentence was cut short when the redhead grabbed Sora by the jacket.

"Watch where you're going, you spiky-haired runt!" The boy snapped at him before pushing him down to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as he fell to the ground. "Excuse you!" Kairi helped him up as the rude boy just kept going. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know, but what a jerk," Kiawe said.

"It's best not to dwell on it so much," Illima said. "I don't think we're going to see him again anyway."

"I guess," Sora said.

The stormed through the city with his eyes filled with a hateful glare. His breathing was heavily due to his anger.

"I hate the weak. That applies to everyone! It dosen't matter who or what. I will have Pokémon that are strong! Not like my own father," the boy said.

(Flashback, it was a short time after Giovanni stepped down as Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym)

Giovanni walks down the streets and the boy, the son of the Team Rocket boss get into a heated argument about him being away from his family for so long.

"I just don't get you, father! You never had any time for me! How long did mom get tired of it and just leave you all together?!" Giovanni's son yelled. "And to top it off, you're letting some kid run the Gym! Why father? Tell me why!"

"It is in order to secure a tight organization," Giovanni said. "The loss of the Gym is not going to derail my ambitions."

"What ambitions?!" Giovanni's son yelled.

"The ambitions to have the world beneath my heel. The world will belong to Rocket to rule," Giovanni said.

"I don't care about that! I don't care about the world! I don't care if you are the boss of Team Rocket! I only wanted someone to be there for me! I wanted it to be like when mom was living here! But, you had to put Team Rocket before your family!" Giovanni's son yelled.

"Life isn't always fair! I learned that the hard way when my mother was the boss of Team Rocket; and I hope one day, Silver, you would learn that too," Giovanni said. Silver growled.

"You don't care about me at all! All you care about is running your little organization! You were never there for me at all! You weren't present on any of my birthdays or any of the Christmases from every year! And the reason is you left the Gym to some kid is because you're weak! I don't want anything to do you or any of your affairs!" Silver yelled as he ran off.

Giovanni just stood there and watched his son leave. He did and said nothing to stop him.

(Present day)

Silver strolls down the streets of Violet City still angered by the memory. Silver looked into a nearby window and looked at himself in the reflection.

"On the day I cut ties with my old man, I vowed to get stronger. And I vowed to do that on my own," Silver said in his thoughts. "But there was one thing my old man was right about. Life isn't always fair. But, I will not become anything like you! And if your flunkies from Team Rocket get in my way, then I'll crush them just like I'll do to anyone who crosses me!"

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they had set off to make it to Azalea Town to deliver the GS Ball to Kurt and for his second Johto Gym battle. Gligar follows them still not being seen by the group.

The group walked down the road when they came across a boy with black hair and pale skin. He wears a red hoodie, black shorts, gray and red sneakers, a gray backpack, a yellow and black backwards cap.

"Hey there," he greeted the group. He sets his sights on Sora and his Pikachu. "Just wondering if you're any good in a Pokémon battle."

"I am," Sora nodded.

"Great! The name's Ethan by the way," he introduced himself. "Ethan from New Bark Town."

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora introduced himself. Ethan was shocked to hear him say his whole name.

"Sora Ketchum? The same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League a while back?" Ethan asked.

"That's me!" Sora said.

"I can't believe that I'm about to challenge the number one Pokémon trainer from Kanto!" Ethan said.

"Well, I don't know about the number one Pokémon trainer in Kanto part," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding?! You're a real celebrity here! I heard there was a Pokémon trainer who said he battled you and lost! And I just heard you had left Violet City after you beat Falkner!" Ethan stated.

"I had no idea how my name goes out so fast like that," Sora said chuckling nervously.

"So what do you say, Sora? Wanna battle?" Ethan challenged him.

"Okay Ethan. How do you wanna do it?" Sora asked.

"Let's make it two on two," Ethan suggested.

"You got it," Sora said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Hoothoot! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Hoothoot. Stars swirls around the owl Pokémon upon making an entrance.

"Hoothoot!"

"A Shiny Hoothoot, huh? That's pretty cool," Ethan said taking out his own Pokéball. "Now here's my Hoothoot! Go!" Ethan threw his Pokéball letting out a normal Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot!"

"You can have the first move, Sora," Ethan said.

"Hoothoot! Tackle, let's go!" Sora ordered. Sora's Hoothoot charged towards the normal colored Hoothoot.

"Okay Hoothoot! You use Tackle too!" Ethan ordered. Ethan's Hoothoot charges towards Sora's Hoothoot and the attack landed a hit on the smaller Hoothoot.

"Move in with Wing Attack!" Sora called out. Sora's Hoothoot flew towards Ethan's Hoothoot and that attack did hit.

"Okay Hoothoot! Use Take Down!" Ethan called out. Ethan's Hoothoot rams into Sora's Hoothoot also taking recoil damage. "That was great! Now use Peck!" Ethan's Hoothoot pecks at Sora's Hoothoot and he fell to the ground knocked out. Sora picks up his fallen Hoothoot.

"You okay, Hoothoot?" Sora asked.

"Hoot," Hoothoot responded sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You did a great job," Sora said pulling out Hoothoot's Pokéball. "Take a rest." He calls back Hoothoot. "That was pretty good, Ethan. You did a great job raising your Pokémon."

"Thanks Sora," Ethan responded. "But the battle's not over yet." He calls back his Hoothoot and pulls out another Pokéball. "Now try this one on!" He holds the Pokéball in his hand. "Now let's see how well you handle my partner! Let's go, Cyndaquil!" Ethan threw his Pokéball letting out his Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil."

Ethan's Cyndaquil shoots out the flames on its back.

"So Ethan's first Pokémon was a Cyndaquil," Mallow pointed out.

"My best bet is to use Totodile against that Cyndaquil if I were Sora," Lana said.

"Yeah, but knowing Sora," Kairi started," he'll probably send in Pikachu instead." Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said as his partner rushes in.

"So you're sending Pikachu against my Cyndaquil, huh? Your Pikachu looks very strong. But not stronger than my Cyndaquil," Ethan said.

"You never know until you battle, Ethan," Sora said.

"You're right. Cyndaquil! Go for it!" Ethan called out. "Tackle!" Cyndaquil runs towards Pikachu to land a tackle.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards the fire mouse Pokémon and lands a hit on the side.

"That was great! Now let's turn up the heat! Cyndaquil! Use Flame Wheel!" Ethan ordered. Cyndaquil ignites the flames on its back and somersaults in the air, rolling right into Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu moved to left before Flame Wheel could hit. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards Cyndaquil. The Fire Type Pokémon takes heavy damage from the attack. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sends Thunderbolt right at Cyndaquil and it shocks Cyndaquil and it fell to the ground beaten. Ethan was amazed by what he just saw.

"Now way," Ethan said. "You beat me. I can see why you're the champ." Ethan shook his hand. "I hope I can have a battle with you again sometime."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sora said.

Ethan took his leave as did the group. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey and Sora sets his sights to acquire seven more badges to compete in the Johto region's Pokémon League. Many more adventures awaits them.


	98. For Crying Out Loud!

**Episode 98:** **For Crying Out Loud!**

We open to a scene with Riku, Naminé, and Eevee as they made a stop for the night.

"This is a good place as any," Riku said.

"Vee," Eevee agreed.

"I guess you're right," Naminé said. "My feet were starting to get sore." Riku went up to Naminé and took off one of her shoes and rubbed her feet. He did it pretty gently.

"Does that feel good?" Riku asked.

"It does," Naminé said. "You're pretty gentle."

"I'll have to tell you that I'm not really a foot person," Riku said.

Riku rubbed Naminé's foot as gently as he could go. Eevee sniffed around for a bit and he spotted something. It was a blue egg with white polka dots. Eevee turned to Riku and Naminé and ran up to them.

"Eevee! Eevee! Eev! Eevee! Vee!" Eevee ran up to the couple to get their attention.

"What is it, Eevee?" Riku asked. Eevee gestures Riku to follow him only to find the egg. "Is this what you wanted me to see?"

"Vee!" Eevee nodded.

"Naminé, you should see this," Riku said.

"What is it, Riku?" Naminé asked. "Oh my! An egg!" Naminé's heart melted at the sight of the egg. "What could it be doing here?"

"Maybe someone must have abandoned it here or something," Riku guessed.

Naminé picked up the egg and held it.

"Don't worry, little egg. I won't leave you," Naminé said. "I promise that I'll never leave you."

Riku knew Naminé was going to have her very first Pokémon of her own soon enough.

Meanwhile, it had been a couple of days since the group left Violet City and set off to Azalea Town to make an important delivery and to challenge the Gym Leader of the Azalea Town Gym.

The group made a small stop by a river as they went in for a small swim.

"So nice," Mallow said.

"The water is very cool!" Acerola said enjoying the water.

"I think that was Lana's line," Sora joked. Lana splashed Sora in the face for that statement. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just felt like splashing someone," Lana said sticking out her tongue. Sora made some major splash backs as Totodile joined in the water fight.

Unknown to the group, an Ultra Wormhole opens and several Poipole come out of the wormhole aling with a purple dragonic-insectoid creature. Its Its upper body is slender with thin arms and a long neck. The upper chest, neck, head, and arms are light purple, while its waist is dark purple with a fuchsia stripe on each side. It has three stingers at its rear end. This was an Ultra Beast known as Naganadel. The Poipole and Naganadel flew off to see the world they had just entered.

Once they were done having fun, everyone got dried off and took off their wet swimwear when a ringing sound is heard. Sora knew what it could mean.

"Oh great," Sora groaned. He took the communicator from out his pocket and answered it. "Hey there, Lusamine." Kairi and the Alolan nine all joined Sora to hear what she had to say. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. An Ultra Wormhole has just opened just a little while ago and it our belief that more than one Ultra Beast has arrived into our world," Lusamine said.

"A dozen Ultra Beasts? That can't be good," Sora said.

"Mother, where can they be?" Lillie asked.

"They may have already have spread out by now. So, I will need you to keep an eye open for the Ultra Beasts. Capture them as soon as you see them," Lusamine said.

"I'm on it," Sora said. Lusamine broke contact and Sora took out his Pokédex and exchanged Hoothoot and Phanpy for Silvally and Poipole just to play it safe.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey and at the same time, kept looking for the Ultra Beasts just in case any one of them shows up. A Poipole jumps out of nowhere catching the group by surprise.

"There's one!" Hapu yelled. Sora took out his Premier Ball and threw it.

"Silvally! Go!" Sora called out letting Silvally out. Sora accessed his Memory disks and gave Silvally a Psychic Memory since Psychic Type Pokémon has the advantage over Poison Types. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally attacked the lone Poipole and took it down with one hit. Sora took out a Beast Ball and threw it at the Poipole. The Ultra Beast flows inside the Beast Ball and it wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and he sends the newly caught Poipole to Professor Oak's lab so as he could transfer it to Lusamine. "That's one of the targets captured."

Meanwhile back at Pallet Town, Professor Oak, Lea, and Isa waited for the Beast Ball to arrive to them.

"Sora has successfully captured another Ultra Beast," Professor Oak said. "I wonder what he sent this time?"

Isa analyzes the ball and got a confirmation.

"It turns out that it's another Poipole," Isa stated.

"Aw man. I was hoping it was going to be a badass one! Just like the last one Sora sent over," Lea groaned.

"Any Ultra Beast can be dangerous if we leave them out on the loose," Professor Oak said. "And I do agree that Buzzwole was a mighty contender. But who knows how many more Ultra Beasts are out there."

Lea and Isa both knew how right Professor Oak was since learning of the Ultra Beasts. They had to be ready for anything just in case. Isa set the coordinates to the Aether Paradise while Lea is making contact with Lusamine at once.

"Sora has caught another one. And this one is a Poipole," Lea said. "The prof is sending it to you now."

"Good. I knew I picked the right one for the job," Lusamine said. "And thank you."

"Anytime," Lea said.

Professor Oak activates the teleporter and sends it straight to Lusamine. Once the Beast Ball arrived in the Aether Paradise, Faba took the ball while Wicke and Professor Burnet informed Lusamine of its arrival.

"The Ultra Beast has arrived safely," Professor Burnet stated.

"Good. Have the Ultra Wormhole opened as soon as I arrive," Lusamine instructed.

"Of course," Wicke said.

Once Lusamine arrived, Faba activated the Ultra Wormhole and Professor Burnet let out the Poipole Sora had captured. The little Ultra Beast entered the Wormhole as soon as it is let out.

Back in Johto, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all passed by a beautiful looking lake town.

"Look at this place," Lana said. "So beautiful."

"Sure is," Mina agreed.

"A town this nice is definitely a good place to live in since it's across a gorgeous lake," Mallow said.

They all took a moment to gaze at the lake across from them. Gligar manages to catch up with the group. He plucks an apple from a tree he's roosting on and ate it. He spotted Team Rocket being attacked by some Pokémon he never saw before.

"What the hell are these things?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I don't know! Meowth! Talk to them!" James shouted.

"I tried to do that, but I can't understand what they're saying!" Meowth stated.

The Poipole launch their Venoshock at Team Rocket causing them to go flying in the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," Jessie said.

"That's for sure," James added.

"I just hope we land somewhere soft for once," Meowth said.

Back over to the group, they gazed over to the lake while Kairi is holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay, enough sightseeing. We have to keep our eyes peeled for some Ultra Beasts while we're heading to Azalea Town," Sora said.

"That's right. Lusamine did tell us to catch them when we see them," Illima remembered.

"And they can show up at any moment when we least expect it," Sophocles said.

"And that can be at anytime," Kiawe said.

"But shouldn't we be worried about Team Rocket showing up at anytime too?" Lillie asked.

"Lillie's right. They might be planning a big plan to catch Pikachu," Kairi said.

"I had thought of that too. But those three aren't worth worrying about right now," Sora said. "But if they do try anything, we can always send them packing."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed with Sora and decided to keep going. Just when they were about to get a move on they heard some rustling in the bushes. Sora got Silvally's Premiere Ball ready.

"Another Ultra Beast," Kairi whispered getting Ledyba's Pokéball ready as did the Alolan nine just in case it's a powerful one.

"Alright, everyone. Get ready," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all nodded as they were ready for just about anything. Well, anything except a Marill wearing a pink ribbon on its tail. "Wha?"

"A Marill," Kiawe said.

"It was a false alarm," Mallow said.

"Made us think it was for real," Acerola said.

"But what could a Marill be doing here?" Hapu asked.

"You don't think it may have gotten lost?" Lillie asked. Lana stood there gushing at the sight.

"A Marill! I want a Marill! I want this one!" Lana said as she took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Marill.

"Wait Lana! Don't!" Kairi tried to warn, but it was too late. The Pokéball hits the Marill, but the catch has failed. The Pokéball returns to Lana.

"It didn't work?" Lana asked.

"Mari..." Marill started to cry. Marill cried a powerful cry making a piercing sound on their ears.

"WAY TO GO, LANA! YOU MADE IT CRY!" Hapu yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GET MARILL TO STOP CRYING!" Sophocles also yelled.

"HOW?!" Sora also yelled.

"MAKE SOME FUNNY FACES! WHAT ELSE?!" Sophocles suggested. Sora and Pikachu went over to Marill making some funny faces to get the aqua mouse Pokémon to stop crying. It wasn't working. Kairi went up to the Marill picking the blue Pokémon up and giving it some upsies. That made Marill stop crying.

"There, there. Upsie daisy," Kairi said. "There, there. Who's a happy girl? Who's a happy girl?"

"That's a relief," Mallow said.

"Boy, I'll say," Sora said digging his finger into his ear to get his hearing back. He walked up to Kairi and smiled to see his girlfriend win over another Pokémon.

"I think this Marill belongs to someone," Kairi pointed out looking at the ribbon on her tail. Sora looked at the ribbon.

"Hey, you're right. That bow does give it away," Sora said.

"Oh, I thought it was a wild Marill," Lana groaned. "Oh well, maybe next time." Lana walks up to Kairi and takes Marill out from her arms. "I'm sorry, Marill. I didn't know you belong to someone. I'm sorry for trying to catch you." Marill starts crying again. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"I DON'T THINK SORRY WAS GOING TO DO IT!" Hapu yelled. "KAIRI MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP!" Kairi did exactly that as she got Marill to stop crying again.

"There, there," Kairi said calming Marill down. "I think she's scared of you, Lana."

"I wonder why?" Lana asked.

"I think it's because you attacked her," Illima pointed out.

"Yeah. That could be it," Hapu said. "Lana does go crazy for Water Type Pokémon."

"Like you don't, little miss Ground Type enthusiast!" Lana barked at her. As they kept arguing, a bunch of more Poipole came along with Naganadel waited to attack.

"At least I have a stronger willpower unlike you, Mallow, and Kiawe. Even stronger than Sophocles!" Hapu argued at her.

"I just didn't know that Marill belonged to someone before I threw it," Lana said to her.

"Kairi tried to tell you that before you dived into it like the little water baby that you are!" Hapu snapped at her.

"Like you don't, little miss Ground Type enthusiast!" Lana barked at her. Lana and Hapu argued some more while Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the rest of the Alolan nine watched them argue. They kept going until a when all the Poipole came out and attacked the group.

"Ultra Beasts!" The group said all at once.

They were surrounded by the Ultra Beasts and that was when Naganadel descended down to them. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on this Ultra Beast.

 **Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Poipole**

 **Type: Poison/Dragon**

 **It stores hundreds of liters of poisonous liquid inside its body. This Ultra Beast fires this glowing, venomous liquid from its needles. The liquid is also immensely adhesive.**

"So an Ultra Beast can evolve too," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He takes out Silvally's Premiere Ball and threw it. "Silvally! Back to action!" Silvally is let out and Sora gives the chimeric Pokémon the Psychic Memory once again. "Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally attacks Naganadel only to be reflected by Dragon Pulse. "Kairi! Take Marill and run!"

"Right!" Kairi said as she carried Marill in her arms along with Lana and Hapu. Some of the Poipole surrounded the girls. Marill got pretty scared of the strange Pokémon and caused her to cry once more. Pikachu came rushing towards the three girls and threw Thunderbolt right at the Ultra Beasts. They started to run again. The Poipole fired Venoshock at the running girls causing them to tumble. Sora took notice of Kairi and Pikachu tumbling to the cliff.

"Kairi! Pikachu!" Sora gasped.

"Lana!" Mallow gasped.

"Hapu!" Kiawe and Sophocles also gasped. The rest of the group ran towards them trying to save them. Sora slips and does some tumbling of his own. He bumps into a tree. Kairi, Lana, Hapu, Pikachu, and Marill falls into the falling river. The Ultra Beasts take their leave and went elsewhere. Lana keeps Kairi and Hapu's heads out of the water as Pikachu did Marill.

"Kairi!" Sora called out.

"Sora! Take care of Togepi for me!" Kairi called back being washed downstream.

"Kairi! Kairi! KAIRI!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. Sora tried to go in the river after her, Pikachu, Lana, and Hapu only for Kiawe to stop him. "Let me go! Let me go!" Sora tried to break loose.

"Sora stop it! It's not worth it!" Kiawe said holding him. "You'll drown if you dive in after her!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving her!" Sora screamed still struggling.

"Don't be stupid, Sora!" Kiawe shouted.

"Kiawe is right, Sora," Illima said.

"They had to be washed downsream," Mallow said.

"They're going to be fine," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right, Sora. Kairi is with Lana, Hapu, and Pikachu," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"So we'll follow the river down and we can save the girls, Pikachu, and Marill," Sophocles said. Sora managed to calm down and stopped struggling to break free. Suddenly, a girl wearing a pink dress and a yellow bow along with red shoes with teal hair and blue eyes carrying a parasol came rushing down the hill leaving behind a dust cloud with every step. She pants to catch her breath.

"Something we can help you with, miss?" Mallow asked.

"You can help me by telling me what did you do with my little Marill, you Pokémon thieves?" The girl demanded.

"Pokémon thieves?" Acerola asked.

"Your little Marill?" Sophocles asked.

"I heard you talking about my Marill, so where is she?" The girl asked "What did you do to my Pokémon?"

"Your Marill went downstream in the river," Illima explained. "And I want to assure you we had nothing to do with what happened." The girl looked over to Sora who is on his knees panting heavily.

"What's the matter with him?" The girl asked.

"Sora is upset because his girlfriend and his Pikachu got washed down the river along with your Marill and two of our friends," Sophocles said.

"That's awful!" The girl said. "I'm sorry for accusing you like I did. My name is Wilhomena."

"My name is Illima," he started. "These Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina. And Sora whom Sophocles had already pointed out." Sora got back on his feet and rushed off.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Sora!" Acerola called out.

"Wait for us!" Sophocles said.

"I can't wait! Kairi and Pikachu are out there! We have to find them now!" Sora stated.

Wilhomena went along with the group since she wants to find Marill. They all explained to her about what happened.

"Ultra Beasts?" Wilhomena asked surprised.

"That's right. They're Pokémon from a different dimension known as Ultra Space," Illima explained. "They did battle with the legendary Pokémon the four Island Guardians. Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Lele."

"Their battle almost detroyed the Alola region as a result," Lillie said. "The legendary Pokémon known as Solgaleo and Lunala created small Pokémon known as Cosmog and left them in the care of the Island Guardians until they have matured into Solgaleo and Lunala themselves."

"But when the Ultra Beasts started showing up in our world again, Sora was tasked by Lillie's mother, the president of the Aether Foundation to capture the Ultra Beasts before they could serious damage," Illima said.

"So, what do you do with these Ultra Beasts after you catch them?" Wilhomena asked.

"We send them home," Kiawe said.

"And you don't even want to know what kind of damage they can do when we leave them alone," Sophocles said.

"No," Mina said.

Meanwhile down river, Kairi, Pikachu, Lana, Hapu, and Marill comes out of the river. Pikachu shakes himself dry.

"What a ride," Lana said.

"At least we're safe now," Kairi said.

"At least," Hapu said. Marill then starts crying again. "Oh come on! I'm wet enough as it is!" Hapu couldn't take it anymore. "STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW!" That made it worse as Marill starts running off again.

"Marill!" Kairi called out.

"Don't run away!" Lana also called out.

"Come back here you, little cry baby!" Hapu called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

They follow Marill unaware of the ribbon left behind. Marill runs through the forest only to trip and cry some more and more. Kairi picked Marill up and she stopped crying completely.

"There, there, Marill. It's okay. It's okay," Kairi cooed.

"Thanks Kairi," Hapu said. "I couldn't stand it."

"Any idea where we are?" Lana asked.

"No I don't," Kairi said. "But we'll have to make it back to town and get Marill back to her trainer. Also, Sora must be worried about me."

"The same for Mallow and the others too," Lana said.

"Yeah. But where do we start looking?" Hapu asked.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

Kairi thought for a moment and then she got an idea.

"Wait a minute! You remember Tracey's Marill, right? We can have Marill listen for Sora and the rest," Kairi suggested.

"That's right! Marill have pretty good hearing. But it's also just in case we run into any nasty surprises," Lana said.

"Well, if it's those Poipole and that Naganadel, I would rather see them before they see us," Hapu said.

"Marill, if you try as hard as you can use your cute little ears to listen for your trainer and our friends," Kairi said. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Marill, Marill?"

"Pikachu!"

"Marill, Marill!"

Marill tries pretty hard to listen for her trainer and for their friends.

"Getting anything, Marill?" Lana asked. Marill jept trying to listen for anything familiar. "Anything?" Marill kept listening and listening.

"Nothing huh?" Kairi asked.

"This Marill is probably still young so it must take longer than usual," Lana guessed.

"Maybe," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Marill kept listening and listening, but still got nothing. Kairi, Pikachu and Lana stayed patient for the most part, but Hapu was growing frustrated.

"CAN YOU HURRY UP AND HEAR FASTER?!" Hapu yelled.

"Hapu!" Kairi and Lana said at once.

"Marill?" Marill started to cry again.

"VERY NICE, HAPU! VERY, VERY NICE!" Lana yelled.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?! I FORGOT MARILL WILL START CRYING WHEN YOU YELL AT HER!" Hapu yelled.

"PIKA!"

"I'LL HANDLE IT!" Kairi went up to Marill and held her up in the air again making Marill stop crying. "There, there, Marill. No more tears. No more tears."

"Marill."

"Call me crazy, but I think Kairi is the only one of us Marill likes," Lana guessed.

"You'll have to call me that too since I'm thinking you're right," Hapu said.

Meanwhile, Sora, Togepi, Illima, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Wilhomena followed the the river unaware of Gligar still following them. Sora is carrying Togepi in his arms and looked for the three girls.

"Kairi will take very good care of your Marill," Mallow assured Wilhomena.

"Mallow's right. Lana and Hapu are right there with her," Kiawe said.

"It's all my fault," Wilhomena said. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"Your fault?" Sophocles asked.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"I should never have let little Marill out of my sight for a second," Wilhomena said.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Acerola said.

"This is the first time Marill has been on her own. She evolved from an Azurill just a few days ago and she's still just a baby," Wilhomena said. "She could wonder around out here for days or even weeks out here and never find her way home. And I could never see a poor little Marill ever again." Wilhomena started crying. Illima went up to her and took her hand into his.

"You shouldn't be thinking that, Wilhomena. We'll find Marill. And I promise you she'll be safe and sound when we do," Illima said.

"You think so?" Wilhomena asked.

"I know so," Illima said. "We'll keep looking for her no matter how long it takes."

"You're right, Illima," Sora said. "We'll find our friends. I know it. I mean, I got extremely worried, but I know she's with Lana and Hapu. And Pikachu too. Let's keep looking." The rest of the group agreed with that when Togepi jumps out of Sora's arms. "Togepi? Where are you going?"

"Toge, Toge, Toge." Togepi walked over to what caught his eye. "Toge?" Togepi found Marill's ribbon and held it up for everyone to see. "Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi waved the ribbon in his little hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked.

"That's my little Marill's ribbon!" Wilhomena said recognizing the ribbon.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

Sora picked up the little Pokémon and took the ribbon from Togepi.

"That's a very good boy, Togepi," Sora said. "Kairi's gonna be so proud of how smart you are, little buddy."

"Toge, Togepi!"

"We must be on the right trail," Lillie said.

"They can't be too far," Kiawe said.

"Then let's go," Sora said.

Not needing a second opinion, they made off to follow the trail. Gligar glided ahead to look for Kairi, Pikachu, Lana, and Hapu along with Marill.

Over to Kairi, Pikachu, Lana, Hapu, and Marill, they took a small break while Pikachu and Marill ate some Pokémon food Kairi had just made. Marill instantly liked the Pokémon food instantly.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to find Marill's trainer?" Lana asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I hope we can keep Marill calm long enough to find whoever Marill belongs to," Kairi said.

"I hope so too, Kairi," Hapu said. "Because I don't know how much longer I can take it."

A wild Butterfree comes flying by and Marill playfully chases it.

"Marill, wait," Kairi said.

"Not again," Hapu said as she and Lana join in the pursuit. Marill follows the wild Butterfree to a small meadow. Marill fires Water Gun right at the Butterfree. The wild Butterfree ducks with each time Marill shoots Water Gun.

"Marill!" Lana called out.

"There you are," Kairi sighed with relief. She picks Marill up in her arms. "Were you getting a little target practice, Marill?"

"Marill! Marill!"

Kairi giggled as she tickled the aqua mouse Pokémon on the belly.

"You're such a little cutie," Kairi said. Pikachu looked at the meadow worriedly.

"Pi-ii-Pika," Pikachu said feeling scared and backing away. The girls looked at the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Kairi asked.

"I think I know what," Hapu said sharing Pikachu's fear. Before either Kairi or Lana could ask what she meant, they saw Caterpie and Weedle soaking wet.

"Caterpie and Weedle," Lana said.

"And if there are Weedle, then there are..." Kairi worriedly said when a swarm of angry Beedrill buzzed out of the meadow.

"BEEDRILL!" The girls exclaimed.

"PIKA!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

They all start running for their lives not wanting to get stung by the Beedrill. Gligar suddenly appears and hit one of the Beedrill. They turned to the fly scorpion Pokémon and he blew them a raspberry. That made them mad and they chased Gligar, no longer caring about the girls and the two mouse Pokémon. Kairi still carrying Marill along with Lana, Hapu, and Pikachu were running for their lives unaware that the Beedrill were no longer chasing them.

Over to Sora, Wilhomena, and the rest of the Alolan nine, they come across the log. Illima turned to Wilhomena.

"That jump gets very tricky in those shoes. Why don't you let me help you down," Illima offered.

"Oh Illima, you're such a gentleman," Wilhomena said. She took that one step causing her to slip. Illima manages to catch her.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Illima asked.

"I'm fine," Wilhomena said.

"I'm glad," Illima said.

Sora, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina looked and smiled knowing there's a bond between those two.

"Pika!" Everyone turned to the sound.

"Pikachu?" Sora asked. Sora got wide-eyed as he realized what that means. "Kairi!"

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

"Lana! Hapu!" Lillie said.

Sora ran ahead of the group as they followed. They saw their friends running.

"Pikachu! Kairi!" Sora called out to them.

"Lana!" Mallow called out.

"Hapu!" The rest of the Alolan nine called out.

"Marill!" Wilhomena called out.

Sora ran towards his girlfriend with Togepi in his arms as Kairi ran blindly into each other. Sora accidentally tossed Togepi in the air as Lillie manages to catch Togepi in her arms. Togepi laughed wanting to go again. Marill is also tossed by accident. Wilhomena gasps, but Lana catches Marill in her arms as well. Marill also laughs wanting to go again.

"Ow!" Sora said.

"Ouch. What did I bump into?" Kairi asked. She opened her eyes and realized it was Sora who ran into her. "Sora!"

"Kairi!" Sora said as he grabs her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I am so glad you are safe!" Sora's voice sounds shaken.

"Sora," Kairi said hugging him back. "I'm sorry for making you worry." She turned his head and kissed his lips repeatedly. Sora kissed her back holding her tight.

"Guys!" Hapu called out.

"Run for it!" Lana also called out.

"Why?" Acerola asked.

"Because of the Beedrill," Hapu said.

"What Beedrill?" Kiawe asked.

"The ones right be-" Lana's sentence was cut off when she saw they were no longer chasing them. "Where did they go?"

"They were right behind us a second ago," Hapu said.

"What happed out there?" Kiawe asked.

Over to Gligar, the Beedrill were still chasing after him. Once Gligar was far ahead of the Bedrill, he hid in the leaves up in a tree. The Beedrill buzzes by and they don't see Gligar anywhere. They keep looking. Gligar pokes his head out and chuckled to himself.

 _"Gave them something to worry about for a while."_ \- Gligar subtitle.

Gligar glides back in pursuit of Sora and his friends.

Back to the group, it started to rain and the group headed to a nearby cave big enough for all of them.

"Man, it's a good thing we found this cave before it got worse," Sora said.

"Yeah. Good thing," Hapu said.

"Better a rain storm than having to deal with an Ultra Beast," Sophocles said.

"Or Team Rocket," Kiawe said.

"Don't any of you jinx it," Sora said. "We'll head back to town once the storm us over."

Lightning flashes and thunder claps scaring Togepi, Wilhomena and Marill.

"Pi!" Togepi to curl up.

"Don't be scared, Togepi. I'm right here, baby," Kairi said calming Togepi down. Sora hold Kairi in his arms. She blushes, but she felt warm at his touch. Kairi could hear Sora's heartbeat knowing the fear he was having, and it was not the storm he was afraid of.

Once the storm was over, everyone started to make their way back to town and keeping their eyes open for any nasty surprises coming their way.

"No sign of any Ultra Beast or of Team Rocket," Acerola stated.

"That's a good thing," Lana said.

"Don't any of you let your hair down," Sora said. "After what we been through I'm not taking any chances."

No chances were taken when seven Poipole had shown up and launched their attack.

"Poipole ho!" Sophocles said.

Sora turned and ducked out of the way before one of them could land a hit. One that happens to be white was leading the other six. Sora took out his Premier Ball to deal with them.

"Silvally! Go!" Sora threw the Premier Ball letting out Silvally. Sora gave Silvally a Ground Memory making the chimeric Pokémona Ground Type. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally had struck six of the Poipole. They were all still standing, stronger from the one Sora had caught before. "They just won't quit."

"What are they?" Wilhomena asked.

"Ultra Beasts," Illima answered. "Those are Poipole."

The white Poipole struck Silvally with Sludge Bomb. It didn't do much damage due to Silvally being a Ground Type, but it still hurt.

"Silvally! Never mind the small fry! Focus on that white one!" Sora called out. Silvally nodded and went after the white Poipole. "Crush Claw!" Silvally raised its claw and swung at the white Poipole only to dodge the attack. The white Poipole fires Venoshock at Silvally and it lands a hit. "Silvally! Hang in there, Silvally!" Kairi couldn't just stand by and watch Silvally take a beating, so she took out Ledyba's Pokéball and threw it.

"Ledyba! Go!" Kairi called out letting her Ledyba out. "Ledyba! Tackle!" Ledyba charges towards the white Poipole and it lands a hit. "Now use Comet Punch!" Ledyba gave the white Poipole four sets of punches on the Ultra Beast.

"We can't let Sora and Kairi have all the fun!" Hapu said.

"Yeah!" Mina said taking out a Pokéball.

"Let's do this thing!" Kiawe said.

The Alolan nine all let out their Pokémon to attack the attacking Poipole. Ponyta, Stantler, Weepinbell, Cloyster, Marowak, Magnemite, Mimikyu, Shiinotic, and Mudsdale were sent out.

"Ponyta! Use Fire Spin!" Lillie ordered. Ponyta sends out a spiral of fire from her mouth. It burns one of the Poipole.

"Stantler! Tackle!" Illima ordered. Stantler charges right at another Poipole hard.

"Cloyster! Ice Beam!" Lana ordered. Cloyster fires Ice Beam at the same Poipole that Stantler had tackled.

"Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell fires Razor Leaf and it hits a couple of the Poipole.

"Marowak! Iron Head!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak's head gave a metallic shine and rams into one of the Poipole.

"Magnemite! Use Shock Wave!" Sophocles ordered. Magnemite fires light blue electricity from the magnets on the side and it shocks them.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Claw!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu swswings her claw at the Poipole hitting one of them.

"Shiinotic! Moonblast!" Mina ordered. An image of the moon appears behind Shiinotic and forms a pink orb of energy and sends it at the Poipole.

"Okay Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Hapu ordered. Mudsdale whinnies and stands on its hind legs as her body becomes surrounded in an orange aura. She then charges at the Ultra Beasts and slams into them with great force.

They all took a serious beating, but they refused to throw in the towel.

The six Poipole attacked the nine Pokémon overpowering them despite the Poipole being outnumbered.

"They're even tougher than we thought," Mallow said.

"Can't throw in the towel yet," Kiawe said.

"We have to keep trying," Lana said.

Sora and Kairi battled the white Poipole hard on. Once the white Ultra Beast was down and out, Sora threw a Beast Ball and it flows inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora sends the newly caught Ultra Beast right to Professor Oak's lab so he could transfer the white Poipole to Lusamine.

Marill watched how hard the other Pokémon were fighting against them. One of the Poipole sends Venoshock towards and Marill jumps out Wilhomena's arms and fires Water Gun cancelling out the attack.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and it shocks the poisonous Ultra Beasts. Having enough, the Poipole make a full retreat.

"They got away," Sophocles groaned.

"Not all of them," Sora said. "I caught that white one with Kairi's help," Sora said.

All of the Pokémon were celebrating their victory with Marill joining them. Wilhomena smiled as she saw her Marill got along with the other Pokémon.

"It looks like you made a lot of new friends for yourself," Wilhomena said.

"Marill," Marill nodded.

The group made it back to town as the sun was setting and Wilhomena had a limo waiting for both her and Marill.

"I can't thank you enough. I'm so grateful that I, I mean we would love if you would stay at our lake house for a while," Wilhomena said.

"Thanks a lot, Wilhomena, but we have to head to Azalea Town to make an important delivery and for my next Gym battle," Sora said.

"Also, all those other Poipole and that Naganadel are still out on the loose," Kairi said.

"But at least your Marill is safe and sound," Lana said. She looked at the blue mouse Pokémon. It looks like Marill isn't afraid of Lana anymore. Even Hapu was sad to see Marill go.

"But I do hope that we will meet again," Illima said.

"I feel the same way," Wilhomena said.

Both she and her Marill took their leave as they drove off. Marill looked out the window in tears having to leave the friends she had made, but at least they wished each other happiness. The group continued on with their journey and their mission to apprehend any Poipole or any other Ultra Beast coming their way.


	99. Chikorita's Big Upset

**Episode 99: Chikorita's Big Upset**

A couple of days came and went since their Ultra Beast encounter. Since then it has been quiet for the most part. They kept their eyes open for any surprises coming their way.

"No signs of any Poipole," Kiawe said.

"Or of that Naganadel either," Hapu added.

"Not yet anyway," Lillie said worried.

"We should keep our wits up," Lana said.

"Lana's right. They can pop out at any moment," Sora said. And that the cue for five Poipole to launch their assault. "And speak of the devil." Sora took out the Premier Ball and threw it. "Silvally! Go!" He threw the Premier Ball letting out Silvally. He took out the Psychic Memory and gave it to Silvally. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally used its signature attack on the purple Ultra Beats and they easily went down. Sora guessed they weren't as strong as the ones with that White Poipole. Sora threw five Beast Balls at the five Poipole. All of the Beast Balls wobbles around and around and stars swirls around them confirming the catch. Sora had sent them to Professor Oak's lab so as he have them sent to Lusamine. "And that's that."

"We really have our work cut out for us," Sophocles said.

"What do you mean OUR hard work? I did all the real work!" Sora said sourly.

Everyone laughed hard at that statement.

"You are the only one who has the means to send Pokémon to Professor Oak," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Sora scratched the back of his head seeing she had a point. "But it won't have to be that way."

"What do you mean, Sora?" Lana asked.

"You mind filling us in on what you mean?" Acerola asked.

"What if I asked Professor Oak about having the rest of you having to catch Ultra Beasts along with me," Sora suggested. "That way, I wouldn't be the only one doing all the work."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Lillie said.

"How about we use that thingy to contact Professor Oak just so as he give your Pokédex another udgrade?" Hapu suggested.

"I would do that, but Lusamine made it just so the transmission would work to contact Aether Paradise. I tried to make contact with the professor, but that didn't work. Also, it's only for Ultra Beast related matters," Sora said.

"Well that sucks," Kiawe said.

"But I can contact him to have an upgrade put in my Pokédex whenever we would catch more than six Pokémon," Sora said.

"Really?" Sophocles asked. Sora nodded.

"You truly are one-in-a-million, Sora," Mallow said.

"I'll make contact with Professor Oak when we hit the closets Pokémon Center," Sora said.

"And luck would be on our side because, the next town isn't too far from our current position," Illima said.

"Just how far is it?" Kairi asked.

"We should already be heading there in less than an hour," Illima said.

"That's great! And I can whip something for our Pokémon as soon as we get there," Kairi said.

With that said, they proceeded on towards the nearest town. Once they arrived, Sora is approached by a young inspiring.

"Hey there! Are you a Pokémon trainer?" The boy asked Sora.

"I am," Sora answered.

"I'm challenging you into a battle, so what do you say?" The boy asked.

"I'm gam," Sora said.

"Great! Let's make it a three on three battle," he suggested.

"Okay. Let's go!" Sora said accepting his challenge. The boy pulled out a Pokéball.

"Alright, Magby! Go!" He threw the Pokéball letting out his Magby. Sora took out Totodile's Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Totodile! Go!" Sora said as threw Totodile's Pokéball. Totodile did a little dance upon entry.

"Magby! Dynamic Punch!" The boy ordered. Magby ran towards Totodile to deliver a powerful punch on the crocodile Pokémon.

"Totodile! Dodge and use Water Gun!" Sora called out. Totodile swerved out of the way before Magby could land a hit. Totodile let out Water Gun knocking out Magby in a single hit. Sora's opponent pulls out Magby's Pokéball.

"Magby return!" The boy said calling Magby back. "Not too shabby, but here's my next Pokémon." He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Sentret!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Sentret. Sora pulls out Totodile's Pokéball as well.

"Okay Totodile, return," Sora said calling back Totodile. He pulls out Chikorita's Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Chikorita! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Chikorita who just nuzzles his leg upin making an entry. "Um, Chikorita, you have a battle to go into right now."

"Chiko!" Chikorita spun her leaf.

"Sentret! Use Scratch now!" The boy ordered. Sentret moved in to land a scratch on Chikorita.

"Chikorita! Tackle now!" Sora ordered. Chikorita dodges the Scratch and lands a tackle on the ferret Pokémon. "Now finish up with Vine Whip!" Chikorita smacks Sentret with her Vine Whip and one last smack sends Sentret flying. The boy calls back Sentret.

"Your Chikorita is something. But, it won't be a match against this one!" The boy said pulling out another Pokéball and threw it. "Raticate! Go!" The boy threw his Pokéball letting out Raticate.

"You still good to go, Chikorita?" Sora asked.

"Chiko!"

"Great! Razor Leaf!" Sora called out. Chikorita sends Razor Leaf right at the rat-like Pokémon.

"Raticate! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" The boy ordered. Raticate ran around the leaves and lands brutal hit. "Now use Bite!" Raticate lands a bite on the leaf Pokémon. As the battle raged on and on, Chikorita was getting pretty exhausted.

"Tackle now!" Sora ordered. Chikorita ran towards Raticate to land a tackle.

"Okay Raticate! Hyper Fang!" The boy ordered. Raticate moved in and used its front teeth to land a successful hit on Chikorita.

"Chikorita! Are you okay?" Sora asked. Chikorita got back on her feet and moved in with another Tackle.

"Raticate! Stop that Chikorita with another Quick Attack now!" The boy ordered. Raticate ran at Chikorita and it hit Chikorita hard.

"You did great, but I think you had enough for the day," Sora said. Chikorita just ignored that order and rushed at Raticate again. Kairi quickly noticed how defiant Chikorita was getting. Chikorita lands a Razor Leaf hitting Raticate hard. That made Chikorita even more exhausted. "That was a good Razor Leaf and your aim was perfect, but you should rest up. I'll be sending Pikachu to finish the job." Chikorita perked up at the mention of Pikachu. "Okay Chikorita, return." Chikorita avoids the Pokéball's beam. "What gives? I said return!" Chikorita avoids the beam. "I'm not playing, young lady! Return now! Oh come on! I said return! This isn't a game!" Sora tries to call Chikorita back as Kairi and the Alolan nine all noticed how Chikorita was getting defiant. The boy's mother's voice is heard not too far.

"Dinner's on!" The boy's mother called out.

"Coming mom!" The boy called back. He pulls put Raticate's Pokéball and calls back Raticate. "Raticate return."

"You're just taking off?" Sora asked.

"Well, it is pretty late and I can't wait all night for you to call back your Chikorita," the boy said.

"I guess not," Sora said as the boy took his leave. He looks towards his Chikorita with a sour look on his face. "I just don't get why you wouldn't come back like I told you." Sora calls back Chikorita and sighs. "What has gotten into you?"

As soon as everyone arrived in the Pokémon Center, Sora makes contact with Professor Oak to tell him his accomplishments since arriving in Johto. The screen pops up with Professor Oak smiling.

"Ah, Sora. It's good to finally hear from you since your journey in Johto began. I trust everything is going well for you," Professor Oak guessed.

"Yes professor," Sora answered. "As soon as things went down more smoothly than my firat journey in Kanto and I have caught some Pokémon and won a Zephyr Badge in the Violet City Gym. Also, Kairi had caught some Pokémon for her own and she had proved to be a good trainer."

"Well done, Sora," Professor Oak smiled. "But in all excitement, I hope you don't forget to deliver the GS Ball."

"Don't worry, professor. That's the first thing we're going to do as soon as we hit Azalea Town," Sora said.

"That's good to hear," Professor Oak said.

"But, my accomplishments in Johto isn't the reason why I'm calling," Sora said.

"Oh? It isn't?" Professor Oak asked growing curious with what Sora has in mind.

"Well, I was wondering if you would make an upgrade on my Pokédex just so as Kairi and the others can send Ultra Beasts to you just so as I don't do all the heavy work. I mean, I don't mind doing it. And I know that I'm asking a bit much though," Sora explained.

"Not at all, my boy. And I thought Kairi would have a taste of being a Pokémon trainer as soon as I saw her little Togepi," Professor Oak said. "And I'll be more than happy to give the upgrade to you. But, normally that would be done when they have a Pokédex of their own."

"I don't mind sharing it," Sora said. "I wouldn't ask you if you weren't up for it."

"Of course," Professor Oak as he understood. "Just slip your Pokédex in the slot of the picture phone and I'll install the upgrade." Sora does exactly that as the upgrades are uploaded on his Pokédex. Once the upgrade was finished, Sora took his Pokédex. "There. Now Kairi and your other friends now has an app put into your Pokédex. Also, they should also be able to have the same condition as you once they exceeded the limit of six Pokémon." Sora accessed his Pokédex and saw the digital heads of Kairi and the Alolan nine along with Sora's digital head. Sora decided to access Kairi's app and he saw Togepi, Jigglypuff, Ledyba, and Sunkern present.

"It really does work!" Sora beamed.

"I hoped you would be happy with that! Also, I have installed something fun for you. You should now be able to take some pictures on it. Also, the limit of range is still in effect unfortunately, but I will do what I can to solve that issue," Professor Oak said.

"At least I got something out of it. Thanks for the upgrade, professor," Sora said.

"Of course, my boy," Professor Oak said.

"Anyway, how are all of my other Pokémon doing so far?" Sora asked.

"They are doing wonderfully," Professor Oak said. "Your Teddiursa, Phanpy, Hoothoot, and Heracross didn't take long to get acquainted with your other Pokémon. Also, Lea and Isa had done a wonderful job keeping them entertained. Also, I'm still the victim of your Haunter's antics, and your Muk is still as cheerful as ever." To illustrate his point, Muk tackles him to the ground. "See what I mean? Well anyway, it was wonderful to hear from you. Goodbye for now! And give my regards to Kairi!" Professor Oak and Muk waved goodbye to Sora as he chuckled.

"Same ol' Muk," Sora said to himself. "But at least Haunter is doing good." Sora laughed to himself thinking about what kind of pranks the ghost Type Pokémon has in store for him, Lea, and Isa. Sora returned to the group and saw the Pokémon enjoying the Pokémon food Kairi had made. Kairi even fed Togepi with some.

"So, what did the professor say?" Kairi asked.

"I got good news for everyone of you! You guys should now be able to send Ultra Beasts to Professor Oak just so as I don't do all the heavy lifting," Sora said.

"That's good to know," Kairi said.

"But wait! There's more!" Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all wanted to hear what Sora has to say. "You guys should also be able to send over some Pokémon over to Professor Oak when you guys already have six with you or just keep the newly caught Pokémon with you just as long you exchange of yours."

"Also good to know!" Lillie beamed. Sora looked at all of everyone's Pokémon enjoying the Pokémon food Kairi had made.

"Good to see everyone enjoying their dinner," Sora said.

"Well, not everyone," Lana corrected him. Sora was about to ask what she meant she gestured to Chikorita sitting by herself looking out the window.

"Has Chikorita been like this the whole time?" Sora asked.

"She has ever since that battle from earlier," Mallow said.

"And even after you called out your Pokémon to eat, she has been refusing to eat with the other Pokémon," Acerola said.

"Pikachu even tried to offer some of his, but she just batted it away," Sophocles said.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Sora said as he sighed.

"No idea what has been eating her," Hapu said. "Even I don't have that bad an attitude."

"Maybe we should call her crabby and I don't mean the Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi."

"Pokémon behavior is driven by psychology," a new voice called out grabbing everyone's attention. This Nurse Joy isn't wearing her usual nurse's outfit, but dressed like more as a psychologist and wore glasses to boot. "Does that Chikorita belong to you?"

"Yes ma'am," Sora answered.

"And what's your name?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name is Sora Ketchum," Sora answered.

"And I'm Kairi. And we already know your name is Nurse Joy," Kairi said.

"Correct. I have a degree in Pokémon psychology from Celadon University," Nurse Joy said. "I provide innovated console techniques in new Pokémon therapy."

"Is that right?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy nodded. "So I have an idea for you. Why don't you and your Pokémon join me and we can have a counseling session."

"And maybe you can figure out why my Chikorita has such a bad attitude?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy sat Sora down for the session to begin. "So, tell me of when you first met your Chikorita."

"Well, it's like this. It wasn't too long ago, so we were passing by a mountain and we came across this very Chikorita so I decided to capture her," Sora explained. "Chikorita battled hardly and refused to stand down even against my Heracross. Chikorita took a real bad beating. She even battled hard against a pack of Gligar led by a Gliscor."

"But when did your Chikorita finally open up to you?" Nurse Joy asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"I remember when she took on that Gliscor and she took a bad beating, so I..." Sora paused when he realized that was the moment Chikorita opened up to Sora. "I took a brutal swing from that Gliscor. And that was when Chikorita took down Gliscor. The pack pretty much followed us until Gliscor was captured by a other Pokémon trainer named Riku."

"So your Chikorita has shown respect for you after you have saved her from a Gliscor. Has your Chikorita has been displaying any unusual behaviors?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, Chikorita has been nuzzling to me whenever I would call her out for meals or for battle," Sora answered. "And earlier this evening, I was battling another trainer against his Raticate. That Raticate did a number on Chikorita. And when I tried to call her back to her Pokéball she just refused."

"And why is that?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I guess it has something to do when I was gonna switch her with Pikachu. That pretty much sealed the deal," Sora guessed. That definitely got the therapist's attention.

"Has your Chikorita been like this towards Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Now that you mention it, she has been pushing Pikachu to the side. And not just Pikachu, but just about any other Pokémon," Sora answered. Sora pretty much saw the signs when Chikorita just brushed Pikachu and the other Pokémon to the side."

"Just as I thought," Nurse Joy said. "It appears that your Chikorita is suffering from envy."

"Envy? You mean Chikorita is jealous of Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"I am afraid so," Nurse Joy concluded. "It would appear that the reason your Chikorita is jealous is beacuse you wanted to substitute for Chikorita when at the verge of victory and as a result your Chikorita believes you care more about Pikachu more than her." Sora looked over to Chikorita and sighs.

"I should have seen the signs," Sora said. "She has been like that even after the attention I have been providing." Kairi places her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sora," Kairi said assuredly. "We all should have."

Sora would remember when Chikorita just brushed Pikachu to the side whenever Sora would pat or complement Pikachu. Also, Sora would wake up and see Chikorita sleeping next to him.

"I may have a solution for the problem. That's if you're willing to go along with it," Nurse Joy said.

"To get Chikorita out of the funk she's in, I'm willing to try anything," Sora said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me. I'll show you," Nurse Joy said standing up. She led the group to the greenhouse just outside the Pokémon Center. "I propose to leaving Chikorita in the greenhouse for the night. It'll make Chikorita more comfortable when she is in her natural surroundings."

"This is an ideal paradise for Grass Type Pokémon," Mallow said. "It's so nice in here."

"Yeah, you would," Kiawe said.

"You sure this will help Chikorita out?" Sora asked.

"Of course. The new Pokémon threapy is very effective and I guarantee your Chikorita will come out of her shell," Nurse Joy said.

With that said, Sora places Chikorita's Pokéball on the table in the greenhouse and the group went off to bed. Sora couldn't help but worry about Chikorita and the same can be said for Pikachu. Sora was sleeping soundly as Pikachu woke up and went to the greenhouse to check on Chikorita. When Pikachu got to the greenhouse, he saw the Pokéball sitting there on the table. Then without warning, the Pokéball opens and Chikorita had emerged. She saw the sliding glass door open and went out and Pikachu went off after her. Both Pokémon were unaware of the security camera recording the whole thing.

Chikorita got far enough as Pikachu managed to catch up with her.

 _"Chikorita! Wait!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"What do you want?"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I want you to come back to the greenhouse with me! Sora will be worried when he sees you're not there!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Why would you care? Sora loves and care about more than he does me!"-_ Chikorita subtitle.

 _"What is your problem?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You are my problem! So go away!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf at Pikachu. He ducks out of the way and Chikorita ran into some tall grass.

 _"Chikorita! Wait! You shouldn't be out here by yourself! Especially with Ultra Beasts on the loose! Chikorita! Chikorita! Chikorita where are you?!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Once she was sure Pikachu was no longer close by she went off elsewhere. She managed to find an old warehouse. She looked around and saw nothing there. The leaf Pokémon went to a nearby cardboard box and dusted it off. She climed on the box and fell asleep. Chikorita had dozed off into sleep. But when she got comfortable, she was waken up by a Hitmonchan, a Hitmonlee, and a Machoke.

 _"Look what we have here, boys!"_ \- Machoke subtitle.

 _"An uninvited guest sleeping in our warehouse_ _."_ \- Hitmonlee subtitle.

 _"That is not going to do."_ \- Hitmonchan subtitle.

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't know this place was occupied."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

A Primeape appears behind the three Fighting Type Pokémon angered by Chikorita's presence in the warehouse.

 _"Not as sorry as you're about to be you little freeloader! Nobody trespasses in our warehouse without paying the toll! And you're about to pay it right now!"_ \- Primeape subtitle.

 _"Well, I'm sorry. I was sleepy. When the sun comes up, I'll be out of your hair."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"It's not as simple as you think!"_ \- Primeape subtitle. Primeape picks up a bolt and threw it at Chikorita. The bolt hits the box and Chikorita jumps off the box to fight the pig monkey Pokémon. Primeape charges over to the leaf Pokémon as Chikorita starts smacking it with Vine Whip. Primeape falls to the ground beaten. She turns to see the furry Pokémon on the floor. Chikorita stares at the three remaining Fighting Type Pokémon ready to battle them. What caught off guard was when they just bowed in respect for her.

 _"Boss!"_ \- Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Machoke subtitle. Chikorita looked at them with a puzzling look.

 _"Boss?"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Primeape was our boss."_ \- Hitmonlee subtitle.

 _"But you beat him."_ \- Machoke subtitle.

 _"That makes you our boss!"_ \- Hitmonchan subtitle. Chikorita smiled at that.

 _"I like the sound of that!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

The next morning, Sora and Kairi woke up and saw Pikachu was missing.

"Pikachu? Pikachu?" Sora asked looking around.

"Maybe he went to check on Chikorita," Kairi guessed.

"You're right. We should go check on her too," Sora said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine went to check on Chikorita, but saw the Pokéball was opened. "Chikorita! Where is Chikorita?!"

"I think the security camera may have caught something," Nurse Joy said entering the greenhouse. She played the footage to when Chikorita ran outside and Pikachu went after her. That made Sora worry greatly. "This is a textbook case."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Your Chikorita craves your attention so badly, she figured the only way to get it is by running away," Nurse Joy said.

"But why would Pikachu go too?" Acerola asked.

"Pikachu only went after Chikorita because he's worried about blaming himself; just like I would," Sora said. "We've got find them both now!"

"Then you better hurry! This is a rough neighborhood full of rough Pokémon," Nurse Joy said.

"They could get attacked at any moment?" Illima asked.

"How terrible!" Kairi gasped.

"Well, that's not what's worries me," Sora said. "What worries me are a bunch of Ultra Beasts on the loose could be out there. And those two could be in ultra trouble before we know it!"

Kairi and the Alolan nine all knew Sora was right, so they all went out to look for both Pikachu and Chikorita before they could get attacked by the neighborhood Pokémon or the Ultra Beasts.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine went all over the neighborhood looking for both Pikachu and Chikorita.

"This may have gone from bad to worse," Lana said.

"We could cover more ground when we split up," Kiawe suggested.

"Kiawe's right, Sora. And we could have a better chance of finding Pikachu and Chikorita that way. And it'll be just in case we bump into any Ultra Beasts," Kairi said.

"You're right too, Kairi," Sora said. "Illima and Lillie are with me and Kairi. Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles can check one way while, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu can check another way. Also, be on the lookout for Ultra Beasts. Capture on sight!"

"Right! Let's go!" Lana said.

Sora, Kairi, Lillie, and Illima went one way as Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles, went another and Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went another way.

Over to Pikachu, he searched for Chikorita all night worring about her safety, but at the same time Naganadel and a small band of Poipole were following the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu entered the warehouse looking for Chikorita.

 _"Chikorita! Chikorita! Where are you, Chikorita? I looked all over for you and this is the only place I haven't checked!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Chikorita comes out from somewhere in the warehouse.

 _"I can see you haven't wasted your time searching for me."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Chikorita! So glad I found you! C'mon! We should be heading back! Sora and the others might be looking for us!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I am not going anywhere with you!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I get that you don't like me, but just imagined how upset Sora must feel. And if I know him, he'll just blame himself."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Of course you would know him."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I've been with him since the start. And yeah, he and I didn't get into a good start, but I wouldn't be here now if he hadn't risked his life for me! And neither would you!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"How come he trusts and cares about you more than he does me?"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"He cares about you just the same way he cares about the same way as the others! The world does not revolve around you! Also, Sora wouldn't forgive himself if an Ultra Beast just attacked you from out of nowhere!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

And the timing was perfect for Naganadel and a band of Poipole to launch their assualt on the two Pokémon. Primeape, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Machoke came and knocked away the attacking Poipole.

 _"Good timing, boys! Teach guys a lesson they won't forget!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

The Fighting Type Pokémon attacked the Poipole and some of them went down pretty easy while others just kept going. Naganadel even got in on the action swatting Primeape to the side. A dozen more Poipole charges towards Pikachu, so he fires Thunderbolt at the attacking Ultra Beasts.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had regrouped to report their findings.

"Any luck?" Sora asked.

"So far no," Mallow said shaking her head.

"We asked around if anyone had seen Pikachu, Chikorita or any unusual purple Pokémon, but no one did," Acerola said.

"We can't just give up," Sora said. "There has to be somewhere we hadn't looked yet." A yellow flash caught their attention. They all saw yellow electricity coming upwards. They all knew that flash from anywhere. "Pikachu! Looks like trouble!" Sora took out his Premier Ball and threw it to let out Silvally. He accessed the Ground Memory and made the chimeric Pokémon a Ground Type. "Let's go!" Sora got on Silvally's back as did Kairi. Silvally charges towards the direction of Pikachu's attack as the Alolan nine all followed.

Over to the warehouse, Chikorita looks over to Naganadel and then she turned to the four Fighting Types.

 _"That one with the dragon wings is their boss! Take it down!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Right boss!"_ \- Primeape, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Machoke subtitle.

They rushed to attack the Ultra Beast, it proved to be too much for them as Naganadel swipes at the Fighting Type Pokémon like it was no problem. The Ultra Beast then sets its sights on Pikachu and Chikorita and moved in to crush them with its claw. By that time, Sora, Kairi, and Silvally had arrived at the scene.

"Silvally! Multi-Attack now!" Sora ordered. Silvally ran towards Silvally and used its signature attack on the Ultra Beast. Naganadel was taken back. Sora ran towards Pikachu and Chikorita panting and he hugged both his Pokémon. "That was too close for comfort! Good thing we got here just on time!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Chikori."

"I'm just glad to see you're safe," Sora said. Silvally fought Naganadel hard, but the Ultra Beast proved to be too much for it. "Silvally!" Sora was aghast when he saw Silvally hit the ground hard despite being at a Type strong against a Poison Type. Pikachu looked over to Chikorita.

 _"Now don't you see? Sora came out of his way to come help us. And now we have to do the same to help Silvally."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You're right. We can only beat that thing if we work together. Silvally could use our help since that monster is doing a number on it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

Both Pikachu and Chikorita threw Thunderbolt and Razor Leaf to grab Naganadel's attention. The Ultra Beast set its sights on the two smaller Pokémon. Naganadel was strong, but Pikachu and Chikorita were just too fast. The dragonic creature swung its claws at the two of them only for Silvally to slowly stand up. Silvally used Multi-Attack to finish off Naganadel since it was too tired to keep fighting. Sora was proud to see Pikachu and Chikorita working together.

"Good work you guys! You beat it!" Sora cheered. He got a Beast Ball ready and threw it at Naganadel and it flows inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around and around, Sora knew it probably wouldn't stay in for long even when tired. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora accessed his Pokédex and sent the Ultra Beast to Professor Oak's lab so that he would send it to Lusamine. The Alolan nine arrived on the scene and caught all of the Poipole laying around. Sora had sent all of the captured Ultra Beasts to Professor Oak's lab.

"That should be the last of them," Kairi said wiping off some sweat.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"At least there aren't anymore Ultra Beasts to worry about for a while," Acerola said.

"You're right, Acerola," Sora agreed. "And to top it off, Pikachu and Chikorita are a-ok!"

"Pikachu!"

"Chikori!"

Sora laughed as he and his friends took off back to the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy waiting for them. They explained to the therapist about how Pikachu and Chikorita had worked together to save Silvally and distract an Ultra Beast long enough for Silvally to finish up.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! You really do understand Pokémon!" Sora said gratefully.

"Thanks, Sora. I'm just glad I could help out. I just wish I had time to explore Chikorita's psyche," Nurse Joy said.

"We're just glad it all worked out in the end," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi!"

"Same here," Sora said. Pikachu climbed up into Sora's left shoulder and he let out a hearty laugh. He looks at his Chikorita with a smile. "What are you down there for? There's room for one more!" He gestured the leaf Pokémon to climb up.

"Chiko!" Chikorita beamed as she climbed up onto Sora's right shoulder as he and his friends took off for Azalea Town. Not only he recieved another upgrade on his Pokédex, but his Chikorita has gotten over her jealousy for Sora's affection. Also, Naganadel and the Poipole posse were captured and they had to assume that they had already been returned to Ultra Space. The adventure continues on!


	100. Grin To Win!

**Episode 100:** **Grin To Win!**

A whole day has passed since Chikorita had been cured of her envy and the Ultra Beast threat neutralized for the moment. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continue on towards Azalea Town to deliver the GS Ball to Kurt and for his second Johto Gym battle.

The group took a small break and Kairi gives Sunkern a little watering.

"Does that feel good, Sunkern? Do you like your water?" Kairi asked.

"Sunkern! Sunkern!"

"I'm glad!" Kairi said. Togepi had been a big help with giving Sunkern some water since caring for Grass Type Pokémon. "I want all my Pokémon to be very happy and healthy." She sets her sights on Togepi. "The same for you, Jigglypuff, and Ledyba."

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"So glad you agree, Togepi," Kairi giggled. Once Sunkern was watered enough, she calls the seed Pokémon back inside just so she could rest.

A few dayss later, the group were walking down on the road under the scorching sun. Sora wipes the sweat off his head.

"I'm dying of thirst here," Sora said. Lana holds up an empty canteen.

"And all of our canteens are dry as a bone," Lana said.

"Not even enough for Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge." Togepi said under the sun.

"Illima, how far is the nearest town?" Sora asked. Illima pulls out the map.

"According to the map, we should be approaching a town called Bloomingvale," Illima said.

"I hope it isn't too far," Sophocles said sweating.

"Me too. This is too much heat even for me to handle," Kiawe said wiping away some sweat. Hapu was about to retort when she spotted a pipe with a leak.

"Guys! Look! Water!" Hapu shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Hapu is right! That is water!" Lillie said.

"Could that be real?" Mallow asked.

"Or could it be a mirage?" Acerola said.

"Who cares because I'm thirsty!" Kiawe said.

"Me too!" Lana, Mina, Mallow, and Sophocles said.

Just before any of them could have a drink, a young woman holding a giant wrench came and started to fix the leak.

"Excuse us, miss," Sora said grabbing her attention. "You don't mind if we could fill our canteens with some of that water, do you? Because we're thirsty and everything." She smiles at the group.

"Not at all. You're more than welcome to help yourselves if you like," the young woman said.

"Thanks. We appreciate it very much," Sora said taking out his canteen filling it up. Kairi and the Alolan nine all did the same thing satisfied to have some water. The young woman fixed the leak in the pipe. "Again, thanks for letting us fill up our canteens."

"You're welcome. Just where are you heading?" The young woman asked.

"We're passing through Bloomingvale it's on the way to Azalea Town. Do you know where that is?" Sora asked.

"I actually come from there. My name is Sonrisa," she introduced herself.

"My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Togepi."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name is Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Very nice to meet you," Sorina said. "Why don't you come with me just so as you can rest your feet?"

"You sure?" Sophocles asked.

"How very nice of you," Lillie said.

Sonrisa led through the town as the group all look around.

"Such a nice town to live" Mallow said.

"I could see why it's called Bloomingvale," Hapu said.

"I love it here. The sun shines here almost every single day," Sonrisa said. "The weather is perfect for raising my favorite Pokémon." They reached her house with a greenhouse on the side. "Well, here we are."

"Look at that," Lana said.

"That looks like a nice house you have," Illima said.

"There's even a greenhouse on the side," Kairi said.

She turns a reb nob and turns on the sprinklers.

"Is that from your own water supply?" Kiawe asked.

"Uh-huh. I built my own system of pipes to bring pure water down from the mountains," Sonrisa said. "Okay, it's time for your daily sprinkle!" Coming out the greenhouse were Pokémon that looked like sunflowers. They all had leaves for arms. One of them was gloomy. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by the sight.

"Look at that!" Mallow beamed at the sight.

"Those are Sunflora!" Lillie pointed out.

"That's right. Bloomingvale is famous for Sunflora," Sonrisa said.

"Sunflora, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sunkern**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Sunflora converts solar energy into nutrition. It moves around actively in the daytime when it is warm. It stops moving as soon as the sun goes down for the night.**

"Sunkern's evolved form," Sora smiled looking at Kairi. She took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Sunkern! Come on out!" Kairi said calling her Sunkern out.

"Sunkern!"

Sunkern looked at the Sunflora dancing in the water sprinkling. Sunkern smiled as she joined them. Sunkern danced alomg with the Sunflora. That made Kairi giggle watching her Pokémon dance with her evolved form.

"Sunkern is really having fun with those Sunflora," Kairi said smiling. "That is so cute!" Sora snapped a picture with his Pokédex. He figured he'd have it printed out later when Kairi sends a letter to her grandma.

"Wow Kairi. Your Sunkern is really having fun out there," Sonrisa said.

"You're right. I'm going to guess that maybe it's the first time Sunkern ever saw some Sunflora in her life," Kairi said.

"I would say you did a great job raising your Sunkern," Sonrisa kindly said.

"Thanks," Kairi said.

"Sunflora needs to have clean water to keep them happy," Lillie said.

"Pure water makes the Sunflora happy and they have to be happy or they wouldn't stand a chance at the Sunflora Festival," Sonrisa said.

"What's the Sunflora Festival?" Hapu asked.

"It's a big celebration they have here every year. And every year they have the best Sunflora," Sonrisa explained.

"So cool," Sophocles said.

"Sunflora trainers like me train here all year long to have a chance at the first place trophy," Sonrisa said.

"Have you ever come in first?" Mallow asked.

"No. But I think I have a chance this year," Sonrisa said. Just then, one of the locals along with a Sunflora of his own walks by with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing, Sonrisa? How come you're not training your Sunflora?" The man asked.

"We did some training earlier and now I'm just watering them," Sonrisa said.

"Well, I hope they look happy becasue I just turned Lester's Sunflora's smiles even happier," the man said. "He just hired a comedian." He and his Sunflora laughed as they walked away.

"A comedian? I wonder who did he hire, Fozzie Bear?" Sora asked as he imagined a man hurling a pie in Sora's face making Sunflora laugh. "Is that guy a friend of yours, Sonrisa?"

"Cyrus is a Sunflora trainer who lives down the street. He won the Sunflora of the year award three times," Sonrisa answered.

"Sounds like they're all desperate to desperate to win," Kiawe said.

"People try everything to give their Sunflora an advantage," Sonrisa said. She looked around to the neighboring people with their Sunflora with one woman wearing a lavender dress and a Sunflora with a white face. "That trainer there makes her Sunflora wear mud pack over night to prevent wrinkles." Sora just laughed. She gestured to another woman with tanned skin and her Sunflora's face is tanned the same way as its trainer. "That girl over there takes her Sunflora to a tanning salon." They look over to a young man holding a stop watch as his Sunflora has a tire tied to its waist. That Sunflora ran across the side dragging the tire while running. "And that guy over there thinks daily workouts would work."

"I think I'm getting tired just by watching that," Sophocles said.

"Yeah me too," Sora said.

"What methods have you been using?" Kairi asked.

"I just gave my Sunflora some fresh air, clean water and try to keep them happy," Sonrisa said. "But the only one who isn't happy is Sunny." Sora walked over to the saddened Sunflora. "Sunny is the one I'm going to enter in the competition, but lately he's been very unhappy and I don't know why."

"How long has Sunny been like this?" Sora asked.

"For a few days now," Sonrisa answered. "He used to be so happy and cheerful all the time and then suddenly something changed." Sora had an idea of how to make Sunflora smile. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all grateful to Sonrisa to let them have some water when they needed it so they wanted to return the favor.

"Hey there, Sunny. Why so gloomy? You should try smiling," Sora said.

"Flora, Sunflora," Sunny sadly said. Sora tried to make Sunny smile by making some silly faces to make the Sunflora laugh, but so far he had no such luck. Pikachu even tried to make Sunny laugh only to have the same results. Both the Pokémon and the trainer hung their heads in defeat.

"So much for the goofy faces," Sora groaned.

"Pika," Pikachu sadly agreed.

The three Sunflora yawned and returned to the greenhouse to sleep as soon as the sun was setting. Sunkern returned to Kairi's side.

"Did you have fun with those Sunflora?" Kairi asked.

"Kern!" Sunkern chirped.

"I'm so glad. You should rest up for a while," Kairi said calling her Sunkern back inside her Pokéball. The group made their way to the local Pokémon Center and stayed there for the night. After they had their dinner in the messhall they all drifted off to sleep.

Over to a greenhouse just down the street from Sonrisa's house, Team Rocket sneaks around up to no good as usual. They look around to make sure nobody was around. They go to the greenhouse as James picked the lock.

"Beautiful!" Meowth cheered.

"You are awfully good with locks!" Jessie complemented.

"I always knew how to pick 'em," James said.

They all entered the greenhouse and they all saw the Sunflora with the flower petals on their faces closed.

"Look at this! There has to be a zillion Sunflora in here!" Meowth said.

"Let's grab as many of them as we get our hands on," James said.

"And then we'll sell them and a fortune," Jessie said.

"We could do that, but I have a much better idea," Meowth said.

"What are you planning, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Instead of stealing a bunch of Sunflora, we just swipe just one and use that one to enter that Sunflora contest," Meowth suggested.

"Why in the world would we do that?" Jessie asked.

"No reason, except the grand prize is a year supply of instant noodles," Meowth reasoned.

"A whole year supply of instant noodles?!" Jessie and James beamed at the thought.

"Shh! Don't wake up them Sunflora," Meowth said to them.

"What would it be like to win those delicious and nutritious instant noodles, Jessie?" James asked with joy.

"It'll feel like winning the instant flowering with only one noodle! We've got to find a Sunflora that can win that contest," Jessie said.

"And I have just the thing to help us look," Meowth said as he pulled out what looks like an ordinary flashlight. "I give you the sunlight simulator!" Meowth turns it on and the whole room lights up like it was the real sun's light waking up every Sunflora in the greenhouse.

"Sunflora!"

"Sunflora!"

"Sunflora!"

All of the Sunflora starts dancing around thinking it was actually morning. Jessie was skeptical about which one to nab.

"Is it me or do all these sappy Sunflora look just the same?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, each of these Sunflora is different and their unique characteristics are obvious to a trained observer like me," James said.

"Just how do you know so much about Sunflora, Jimmy-boy?" Meowth asked.

"I leaned about them from the gardener from my grandmama's estate when I was a tot," James answered.

"So what are you waiting for? Get out a stick and pick put our little meal ticket," Meowth said.

"Right," James said as he started looking for the suitable Sunflora to take. James observed each one carefully. "Hm. The leaves on this one is out of proportioned with its petals. This one has a nice smile, but it's shapley to be disired. This one is physically nice, but it lacks personality. This one has an insincere smile while this one just dosen't want to win badly enough; I could tell just by the look in its eyes."

Jessie looked around at the Sunflora inside as they all danced around still feeling skeptical.

"To be honest, all these Sunflora all look alike to me," Jessie said.

"They all have that same dopey grin," Meowth said as he took a step and tripped over a garden hose accidentally pushing a small button activating the alarm. "Crap! That button just ran into my paw!" A net falls right on the cat Pokémon trapping him.

"Now what are we supposed to do?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Run for it!" James stated as he and Jessie ran fast leaving Meowth behind.

"Hey guys! Where ya going?" Meowth asked.

Jessie and James ran fast leaving behind a dust cloud. Cryrus had stepped out of his house and called out after them, "COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!"

That woke up Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine while Togepi was still sleeping.

"You guys hear something?" Sora asked.

"There must have been a burglary and not too far," Lillie said.

"You don't think it might be Team Rocket again do you?" Acerola asked.

"It might be. There's only one way to find out," Sora said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine went to the source of the sound and saw Cyrus holding a flashlight and a watering pail. "Cyrus! What's going on?"

"I heard a bell go off in my greenhouse and when I came to check it out, I caught this little cat burglar," Cyrus said pointing his flashlight at Meowth.

"Is that supposed to be funny? Cuz I ain't laughing," Meowth said.

"Meowth!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all said at once.

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed. "It was them!"

"I can't believe Jessie and James just left me there, like I was yesterday's kitty litter," Meowth said sadly. Kairi remembered Meowth can translate what other Pokémon can say so she had an idea.

"Sora. I have an idea," Kairi said.

"What kind of idea?" Sora asked. Kairi whispered something into her boyfriend's ear. "Are you nuts?"

"We need to find out why Sunny is down lately. And not one of us can speak Pokémon like Meowth can," Kairi said. Sora groaned. He knew Kairi had a point.

"Okay, I guess," Sora said grudgingly. "Just don't expect me to like it." She handed Togepi to Sora.

"Say Cyrus. Why don't you let this Pokémon be in our custody since he's an innocent victim of circumstance," Kairi said.

"I am?" Meowth asked.

"We'll do our best to keep Meowth put of trouble," Kairi said.

"Well, this Meowth didn't actually steal anything, but I guess it's okay," Cyrus said.

"Thank you for understanding," Kairi said. She grabs the rope. "Say thank you to the nice man, Meowth."

"Thank you, nice man," Meowth said as he and the group took their leave for the Pokémon Center.

"Come along," Kairi said.

Sora had untied Meowth as soon as they returned to the room they were staying at.

"Whew! Wait till Jessie and James hear about how you helped me out," Meowth said. "You losers ain't so bad after all."

"Too bad I don't feel the same way," Sora said to the cat Pokémon.

"Sora! Heel!" Kairi told her boyfriend. She sets her attention to Meowth. "We had to rescue you for a good reason."

"She's right," Lana said.

"We helped you, so now you have to help us out," Sora said.

"Help you out? And why should I?" Meowth asked.

"There's a Sunflora that's down in the dumps and his trainer doesn't know why. So you can translate why is that," Kairi said.

"Well, that's pretty sad and everything, but what's in it for me?" Meowth asked.

"We'll let you go," Sora said. Meowth looked at Sora like he was joking.

"Are you pulling my tail?" Meowth asked.

"Nope. You help us out just this once and then we let you go; no strings attached," Sora said.

"And if I said no?" Meowth asked.

"We let that Sunflora trainer deal with you," Sora said.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it," Meowth said. "But, I don't have to like it."

"There's a surprise. Meowth is going to put that big mouth of his to good use," Kiawe said.

Back outside of Cyrus's greenhouse, Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull sniffs around for Meowth. She knew Meowth had been there because of the cat Pokémon's smell.

The very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all bring Meowth over to Sonrisa's house to speak with Sunny.

"Hey, Sonrisa," Sora greeted.

"Hello everyone. It is good to see you again," Sonrisa greeted back. She spotted Meowth with them. "Who does this Meowth belong to?"

"None of us actually," Sora admitted.

"You may find this hard to believe, but this Meowth can talk," Illima said.

"It's true. I can," Meowth said.

"I heard from Cyrus he caught a talking Meowth in his greenhouse. I guess this is the one," Sonrisa said.

"Well, he agreed to help us out by finding out why Sunny is sad," Mallow said.

"And I did tell youse not to expect me to like it," Meowth said.

"You wanna earn your freedom? Then do it!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm on it, I'm on it!" Meowth said in a huff. "Lookie here, smiley. Why so glum?"

"Flora, Flora, Flora. Sunflora, Flora, Sunflora, Sunflora, Sun," Sunny said sadly.

"Is that it? Well, that is pretty sad and I do feel for ya," Meowth said.

"What did he say?" Kairi asked.

"This Sunflora just said that the reason for the long face is because another Sunflora he used to play with ain't around no more," Meowth translated.

"Which Sunflora are you talking about, Sunny?" Sonrisa asked.

"Flora, Sunflora, Flora," Sunny said.

"One of the Sunflora from the guy who lives just down the street," Meowth translated.

"That must be one of Cyrus's little Sunflora," Sonrisa guessed.

"That explains why Sunny isn't in such a sunny mood," Lana said.

Then a lasso goes around Meowth and he's pulled over the hedge. Meowth yelps upon being pulled over. It was revealed to be Jessie and James that pulled him over.

"Meowth that hurts," Meowth said in pain.

"Oh, you're going to be just fine," Jessie said.

"Now we have a plan to win those instant noodles!" James said.

"Now let's make our getaway!" Jessie and James said as they dragged Meowth behind them.

"Thanks for the help, Meowth!" Kairi waved to them.

"Togepi!"

The group went over to Cyrus's house and they ask about the Sunflora who Sunny used to play with a lot and that struck a cord with him.

"Oh, I know which one you're talking about," Cyrus said. "I traded that Sunflora a few days ago for one of Joy's Pokémon."

"Joy?" Lana asked.

"Do you mean Nurse Joy?" Kiawe asked.

"Sure do," Cyrus said.

"Well, thanks for the info, Cyrus. You've been more helpful than you think," Lillie said.

The group made it back to the Pokémon Center to speak with Nurse Joy.

"Say, Nurse Joy," Sora said. "We were just told just recently you made a trade with a Sunflora for one of your other Pokémon."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. You mean my new Pokémon Gwendela," Nurse Joy said letting that Sunflora out.

"Sunny, is this your little friend?" Sonrisa asked.

"Sunflora, Flora!" Sunny beamed.

"Flora, Sunflora!" Gwendela also beamed.

The two Sunflora did a little dance before they hugged each other happy to see each other again.

"Those two are really happy to see each other again," Mallow said.

"Good for them," Sophocles said almost in tears.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I kinda wish I knew what they were saying," Sora said.

"I think it'll sound like," Kairi spoke with Meowth's voice making her face cat-like, "'I was so sad when I didn't see you back in the playground and I thought I never see you again.' Something like that," Kairi stated dropping the cat face. That made Sora chuckle.

"You sound more like Meowth than Meowth," Sora chuckled. Kairi laughed along her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm just happy to see my little Sunny happy again," Sonrisa said. It felt like it was forever since she saw Sunny this happy. To her, it felt like years. Nurse Joy had arranged for the two Sunflora to hang out again after being apart for a short time; but it felt like forever.

Once the Sunflora Festival started, Sora and Kairi took it as opportunity to use it as a date. Sora and Kairi made a stop at a game stand and threw a baseball at some tin bottles knocking them off. Sora won a plush Sunflora for her as a prize and she loved it instantly. Over to the Sunflora contest, Team Rocket were displeased with Meowth about failing to nab a real Sunflora, so they had to settle with Meowth. And, that disguise was just plain ridiculous. His face was taped just so he couldn't give himself away.

"How come I have to wear this stupid Sunflora getup?" Meowth asked.

"Because you ruined our plan to steal a real Sunflora," Jessie hissed at Meowth.

"You wanna win all those noodles do you?" James asked the disguised Pokémon.

"My face is all stretched out, my tail is squished in and my paws are all messed up! Those judges ain't gonna buy a Meowth posing as a posse!" Meowth said.

"Stop your complaining!" Jessie told Meowth.

"If you won't do it for us, then do it for all those noodles!" James added.

Meowth sighed, "Okay I'll try."

They rejoined their friends just in time for the contest as Sonrisa, Cyrus, and Team Rocket were the remaining finalists. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine knew it was Meowth since they how poor that disguise was, but they decided to let the judges figure that one out and have them thrown out. Sora and the others were amazed by a Sunflora tall enough to be in the NBA. The judges made their opinions known about the Sunflora, but they were suspicious about Meowth in disguise, but Snubbull made her way on stage. Meowth recognized that particular Snubbull.

"Crap! It's that Snubbull from that rich lady's house!" Meowth said in his thoughts. Snubbull runs on stage and tears off Meowth's disguise and bit his tail. "OW!" Meowth ran around on stage. Sora decided that they saw enough and Pikachu launch Thunderbolt on Jessie and James as Meowth had shaken Snubbull off. The pink bulldog-like Pokémon goes flying.

"Didn't that Snubbull look familiar to anyone?" Kiawe asked.

"Who cares? We have to stop them!" Hapu said.

"Right!" Lana and Mallow said.

"No you guys!" Kairi said.

"Kairi and I will stop them," Sora said. The Alolan nine nodded as they backed away.

"You are not going to stop us!" Jessie scowled taking out a Pokéball. "Arbok! Go!" Jessie threw the Pokéball letting out Arbok.

"Go Weezing!" James said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Weezing. Kairi handed Togepi to Lillie and took out a two of her Pokéballs to join in on the battle.

"Jigglypuff! Sunkern! Go!" Kairi threw her Pokéballs letting out both Jigglypuff and Sunkern. Sora took out a Pokéball to assist his girlfriend.

"Okay Pikachu, go in!" Sora said as Pikachu went on stage and threw his Pokéball. "Go for it Chikorita!" The Pokéball opens and Chikorita twirls her leaf upon entry. "Chikorita, you use Tackle and Pikachu use Iron Tail on Arbok!" Pikachu and Chikorita worked together to strike at Arbok.

"Jigglypuff! Double Slap! Sunkern! Razor Leaf on Weezing!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern pelted Weezing with Razor Leaf while Jigglypuff slapped Weezing four times on the face.

"Arbok! Wrap on Chikorita and Jigglypuff!" Jessie ordered.

"Weezing! Use Double Hit on Pikachu and Sunkern!" James ordered.

Arbok wrapped his body around Jigglypuff and Chikorita and Weezing landed Double Hit on both Pikachu and Sunken.

"Chikorita! Vine Whip!" Sora called out. Chikorita smacked Arbok with Vine Whip letting go of Jigglypuff and Chikorita. "Your turn, Kairi."

"Thanks Sora. Jigglypuff! Use Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song with multicolored music notes from her mouth hitting Arbok making fall asleep.

"Chikorita! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Chikorita rammed into the sleeping cobra Pokémon sending him towards Weezing. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu smacked Weezing with his metallic glowing tail. Jigglypuff hops over to Arbok and takes out her microphone marker and doodles on Arbok's face.

"Sunkern! Use Mega Drain!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern spins the little leaves on her head as a green beam shoots from the leaves and hits Weezing. The attacks drains Weezing's energy and the poison gas Pokémon falls to the ground from exhaustion Jigglypuff doodles all over of Weezing's faces. Jessie let out a frustrated grow and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Wobbufett! Get in there!" Jessie called out letting out Wobbufett. James took out another Pokéball as well.

"You join in too, Victreebel!" James said throwing his Pokéball letting out Victreebel. But as usual Victreebel chomps on James's head. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Sora called out.

"Sunkern! You use Razor Leaf too!" Kairi ordered.

Both Chikorita and Sunkern fired Razor Leaf right at their opponents.

"Wobbufett! Use Counter!" Jessie ordered.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett lifts his black tail as his body glowed orange; Wobbufett reflects the two Razor Leaves right back to their owners.

"Sunny! Use your Razor Leaf to block those attacks!" Sonrisa called out as Sunny used her own Razor Leaf to cancel out the Razor Leaf backfire.

"Thanks Sonrisa!" Kairi said.

"No problem," Sonrisa said smiling.

"Sunflora, Flora, Flora," Sunny chirped.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack on Victreebel!" Sora ordered.

"Jigglypuff! You use Sing on Wobbufett!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu ran across the stage and landed a direct hit on Victreebel. Jigglypuff sang her song as multicolored music notes headed towards Wobbufett.

"Like that is going to work! Wobbufett! Counter now!" Jessie ordered.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett did use counter again, but it back fired as the music notes quickly surrounded the blue Pokémon and then went into dreamland. Jigglypuff doodles on Wobbufett's face like she did with Arbok and Weezing.

"Wobbufett! Arbok! Both of you wake up now!" Jessie scowled, but both of her Pokémon just slept hardily.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Arbok and Wobbufett!" Sora ordered.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout on Victreebel!" Kairi ordered. Pikachu sent out Thunderbolt and shocks the sleeping Pokémon waking them up and Jigglypuff rolls right towards Victreebel.

"Victreebel! Stop that powder puff with Leaf Blade!" James ordered. Victreebel tried to land a slash on the balloon Pokémon, but she was just too fast and rolled right into the fly catcher Pokémon.

"Sunkern! Use Seed Bomb!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern shot out a big seed right at Team Rocket and explodes upon contact. "Very good, Sunkern!"

"We'll take it from here," Sonrisa said. Sora and Kairi nodded and let her and Cyrus wrap it up. "Sunny! Use Solar Beam!"

"Dorabelle! You use Solar Beam too!" Cyrus ordered.

"Sunflora," Dorabelle said.

Everyone knew how bright the sun was shining and both Sunflora fired their Solor Beam attack sending Team Rocket and their Pokémon in the air once again.

"No year supply of noodles for us," James sobbed.

"It would have gone down smoother if that stupid Snubbull didn't get in the way and ruin everything!" Jessie scowled.

"I told you too that Sunflora getup wouldn't work!" Meowth said.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted out as they went flying.

"WOBBU!" Wobbufett also said as a star twinkles in the background.

The crowd cheered as the battle had concluded. Many of them had applauded to the couple as they had thwarted four evolved Pokémon while one of them is a Sunkern. The judges has done a final evaluation on the remaining two Sunflora and had selected Sunny as the winner of the contest. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all applauded along with the crowd. Later, the group were taking their leave.

"Thank you so very much. If it weren't for all of you, we wouldn't have won the Sunflora Festival," Sonrisa said.

"You don't have to thank us," Sora said. "I never thought I would say it, but it's Meowth deserves part of the credit. He did interpret Sunny's problem."

"I never thought you'd say it either," Hapu said.

"None of us did to tell the truth," Illima said.

"But more importantly, it was your hard work that really won it," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all set off towards Azalea Town waving goodbye to Sonrisa and Sunny. As they continued on with their journey, Sora places his arm around Kairi.

"Gotta hand it to you, Kairi. You're getting better each time you battle," Sora said with a compliment.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said blushing a little. "I only wanted to back you up. You okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Sora answered his girlfriend's question with a question. Kairi giggled.

"You're right. And I would feel the same way," Kairi said. The Alolan nine smiled warmly at the couple. All of the girls were so moved by the love in the atmosphere.

Not far behind, Snubbull sniffs around for Meowth and she continues to follow the cat Pokémon's trail. Also, Gligar had been searching for Sora and the rest of the group for days since the Beedrill chase.

Gligar glides down to the dancing Sunflora. The sunflower Pokémon all looked at the newcomer waving happily.

 _"Have you seen a human boy with spikey-hair along with some other humans and a Pikachu too?"_ \- Gligar subtitle.

 _"Uh-huh. He and his friends left not too long ago."_ \- Sunny subtitle.

 _"Which way did they go?"_ \- Gligar subtitle.

 _"They went that way. Just out of town."_ \- Sunny subtitle. Sunny points to down to where Sora and his friends had left.

 _"Thanks a lot, buddy! Thanks a lot!"_ \- Gligar subtitle. Gligar shook Sunny's leaves and took off. Sunny smiled as he danced with Sonrisa's other Sunflora in the sprinkling.

 _"What a nice Pokémon."_ \- Sunny subtitle.

Gligar continues to follow the trail for Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine and hoped to catch up with them eventually.


	101. Team Rocket's Misadventures

**Episode 101:** **Team** **Rocket's Misadventures**

Several days came and went since their stay at Bloomingvale, so Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on towards Azalea Town for Sora's next Johto Gym battle.

"So, how far is it till we reach Azalea Town, Illima?" Sora asked. Illima took out the map.

"We should be reaching Azalea Town pretty soon. We can make a shortcut by going through the Union Cave," Illima said.

"Well, that sums it up," Hapu said.

"The catch is, the cave is home to a hoard of Onix," Illima said. "And the Onix there are very hostile."

"At least they're not oversized like the ones on Mt. Hideaway; I hope not," Sora said.

"There shouldn't be," Illima said.

"That takes a load off of my mind," Sophocles said.

"What do you mean? Team Rocket were the victims of that huge Onix attack. Remember?" Kiawe asked.

Sophocles shrugged, "Better them than me."

"Even Team Rocket never deserved to have that happen to them," Lillie said.

"She's right. But, luckily Ryo caught that one Onix to stop its rampage," Mallow said.

"Only after he and Sora pulled out a Sandslash that was the case in the first place," Kairi remembered.

"Toge, Toge."

"But, at least we don't have to worry about them for a while," Sora said.

"I don't even want to think about what they have cooking up," Lana said.

"Well, the cave invested with Onix isn't our only worry," Illima said. "The guidebook also says a pack of Houndour and Houndoom live in this area as well. Also a flock of Skarmory, a horde of Ursaring, a hive of Beedrill and other dangerous Pokémon here."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine wondered how they were going to get around the dangers along the way.

"We'll have to worry about it after we eat some lunch," Sora said. Kairi took out sandwiches and handed each of them to everyone else and started to eat.

Up ahead, Team Rocket were wondering the woods looking for any signs of Sora and his friends and it turns out they had no such luck.

"Where could those twerps be?" James asked. "They should be around here somewhere."

"James! You've been saying that for days! And every time you say that, we get so giddy, we don't realize the dangers until it's too late," Jessie said.

"Also we end up being attacked by some wild Pokémon living in the woods. And all those Electabuzz really gave us a real charge of a lifetime," Meowth said.

"And you two say my sense of direction was bad," Jessie deadpanned. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said making Jessie growl in annoyance.

"Who's side are you on?! You were supposed to say that I'm never wrong!" Jessie scowled calling Wobbufett back inside his Pokéball.

"Okay, I was wrong and I admit it. But the least you two can do is pretend that you're thrilled that we're even close to them," James said.

"Pretending to be thrilled isn't the same as actually being thrilled," Jessie said.

"And I couldn't agree with ya more," Meowth said as he picked up a small rock and blindly threw it at a bush hitting something. It turns out to be a Scyhter and it was angry. Team Rocket yelped and wetted themselves in terror as they saw how angry Scyther was getting.

"Scyther! Scyther, Scyther, Scy, Syther?" Scyther asked.

"You wanna know who threw that rock?" Meowth asked. Scyther nodded. Meowth had to think fast and then he looked over to James and grinned. "It was him." Meowth pointed to James.

"No it wasn't you furry little liar!" James shouted. "You were the one who threw that rock!" Scyther flew towards James making him scream. James started to run for his life as the mantis Pokémon chased him. "Jessie! Meowth! Help me!"

"Nice one, Meowth. Shifting the blame on James like that," Jessie complimented.

"I had to. It served him right for getting us lost," Meowth said.

Jessie and Meowth's stomachs started to growl getting hungry.

"We should find something to eat," Jessie said. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too!" Meowth said. They looked around and they spotted a wild Teddiursa with a big red apple in its paws. "An apple!" Jessie's eyes lit up and she ran to the little bear Pokémon swiping the apple from the Teddiursa. The little Teddiursa started to cry.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa bawled. "Teddi, Teddi, Teddiursa, Ursa, Teddiursa."

"Meowth, what is this Teddiursa's problem?" Jessie asked.

"That Teddiursa just said to give that back or she's going to tell her mama on you," Meowth translated.

"Oh, is that so?" Jessie asked sarcastically. "You can have it back after I'm done with it." Jessie ate the apple in front of the little Teddiursa. The little bear Pokémon cried louder. "Here you go. Here's your apple core. Enjoy." Jessie laughed as Meowth froze in fear and shaking like a leaf in autumn.

"Uh, Jessie," Meowth said shaking.

"What do you want, Meowth? Can't you see that I'm trying to savor the apple in my tummy?" Jessie asked.

"I can see that. And so can she," Meowth said.

"Yes, I can see this Teddiursa could see it," Jessie said.

"Not her," Meowth corrected her before he jumped on her shoulder and turned her head to face what he was looking at. "HER!" It turns to be an Ursaring. This Ursaring has long shoulder hair indicating that its a female.

"Oh, Meowth. It's just an Ursaring," Jessie just scoffed before she realized what she just said and almost jumped out of her skin. "URSARING?!" Jessie and Meowth ran as the Ursaring chased the two of them. Ursaring roars after them swiping her claws at Jessie and Meowth.

"Meowth! What is she saying?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"She says, 'How dare you steal my baby's apple and make her cry! Nobody does that to my child and gets away with it!' Does that clear it up?!" Meowth translated.

Jessie and Meowth blindly ran pass Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine not noticing them. Hearing a sound, the group turns to see Ursaring passing by.

"Hey, an Ursaring," Acerola said.

"Not uncommon to see one of those around here," Kiawe said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the bear Pokémon.

 **Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Teddiursa**

 **Type: Normal**

 **In the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokémon walks through its forest gathering food every day.**

"Well, this Ursaring isn't in the hungry mood," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Something must have happened to make her angry," Kairi said.

"Ursaring are very territorial Pokémon, so I would say someone or something got in her territory," Lillie theorized.

"That could be it," Sora said. "We'll just ignore her and maybe she'll go away." The group did exactly that as Ursaring just shrugged and walked away not forgetting about them promising to give them what was coming to them the next time she sees them.

Jessie and Meowth managed to get far enough from the pursuing Ursaring.

"I think we lost her," Meowth panted.

"At least things can't get any worse," Jessie said before a pack of black canine Pokémon with their nuzzles and underbellies red. Their Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. The canine Pokémon appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws. Jessie shivered with fright as they were growling at them. "Houndour."

"I don't they look happy to see us," Meowth pointed out.

"Don't you think you think you could tell them it's all a misunderstanding?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think that'll do any good," Meowth said.

Houndour barked at the woman and the cat Pokémon and they started to run for lives. The Houndour chased them both passing Sora and his friends. They turned and saw nothing there.

"Did any of you hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hear what?" Acerola asked.

Sora was about to answer that he heard some sounds, but shakes it off and shrugs his shoulders.

"Never mind. Let's just finish up and get a move on," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed as they all ate their lunch. When they were finished they walked through the forest and heard some barking. They all saw the pack of Houndour barking at something in the tree.

"Look at that," Kiawe said in awe. "Houndour."

"What could they be chasing?" Sophocles asked.

"I have no idea," Sora said taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Houndour for some information.

 **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Fire**

 **Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.**

"They have to be if they have whatever is up there cornered," Sora said.

"What is up there?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. Probably a squirrel or something. But, I think we should leave them alone and move on," Sora said.

"Yes. It is best not to interfere with nature," Illima said as he and the rest of the group took their leave before the pack could notice them. The hound Pokémon continued barking up in the tree which is actually Jessie and Meowth trapped up the tree.

"This is not we need!" Meowth said.

"I hate to say this, but I hope James has it better than we do right now," Jessie said.

Over to James, the Scyther from before is still chasing after him.

"I am going to get you for this Meowth!" James vowed.

"SCYTHER!"

James ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He managed to slip down a hill and into some high grass. Scyther came to the scene trying to find James, but gave up and left. James lifted his head from the grass and sighed.

"That's a relief," James said. "Just glad my troubles are over." Just then, a Skarmory flies down in front of him.

"SKARMORY!" The Skarmory squawked. James screamed and he started to run for his life again. Skarmory flee after the man as the armor bird Pokémon grabbed James with its talons. James started kicking and screaming causing it to drop James. He starts running again and ran into a tree making a bunch of Zubat fly out.

Some of the Zubat fly off as some of the others bit him while James kept running from the Skarmory. The metal bird Pokémon dives down to grab him with its talons again only to miss. James trips on a tree root and Skarmory flies by him. James sits back up and waited for Skarmory to be completely out of sight.

"That was way too close for comfort. But, at least nothing else bad can happen," James said. He suddenly felt a warm breath on his neck. He turned to see a canine Pokémon similar to a Houndour only slightly larger and it had curved horns on its head and it has an arrow point at the end of its long tail. James started to shake in fear when it started to growl at James. "Shit... a Houndoom." James slowly stood up, being careful not to make any careless movements. Houndoom's growls grew more hostile as James moved further away very slowly. James then started to pick up the pace as Houndoom chases after him. "JESSIE! MEOWTH! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR THE TWERPS! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" James yelled as he kept running. "Nice doggy! Nice doggy! Good doggy!" Houndoom bit James on his rear end tearing off his pants to reveal he wears white boxers with hearts.

Houndoom snorts a small ember from its nostrils and leaves with its souvenir. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were passing by when they spotted Houndoom walk by with a piece of cloth in its mouth.

"There's another sight," Kiawe beamed. "It's a Houndoom." Kiawe's face lit up like it was like Christmas at the sight of this canine Pokémon.

"That's a pretty cool Pokémon alright," Sora agreed while taking out his Pokédex.

 **Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Houndour**

 **Type: Dark/Fire**

 **I** **n a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves.**

"Better than drawing straws," Sora joked putting his Pokédex away.

"What is that he got in his mouth?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno," Hapu said.

"It's probably best not to question it," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

They waited for Houndoom to be completely out of sight since they didn't want to risk being attacked. They kept going heading to their destination. Gligar manages to catch up with the group and smiles.

Over to Jessie and Meowth, they're still up in the tree with the Houndour still barking at their targets.

"Meowth! Why are they after us?!" Jessie asked.

"I think they're after us because we were on their turf uninvited," Meowth guessed. All the Houndour stopped barking much to Jessie's relief. One Houndour barked something to them.

"So, what did that one say?" Jessie asked.

"That one Houndour just said, we can't stay cooped up on that tree forever and we'll have to come down sometime. They can wait," Meowth translated. "And he's right. We'll probably get down when the branches break off."

"Or maybe one of us make them chase one of us," Jessie suggested.

"Oh sure. I would feel sorry for the poor sap who would be stupid enough to climb down while they're down ther-" Meowth's sentence was cut short when Jessie was looking at him. Meowth winced when he realized she meant him. "What?! You want me to head down there?! No way! There's no freakin way I'm going down there!"

"I chose you for two reasons. One: you can run faster than I can. And two: it's because I said so!" Jessie stated. "And besides, everyone knows dogs chases cats around for fun.

"To think I was worried about being catfood, but I'm going to end up being dog food instead," Meowth said. He made a big gulp. "I guess a Pokémon's gotta do what a Pokémon's gotta do." Meowth jumped off the branch grabbing the dog Pokémon's attention. "Time to run!" Meowth started running making the Houndour pack chase after him.

"Go forth, little Meowth!" Jessie saluted. Jessie climbed down the tree as James comes along panting. "You don't look so good."

"I've been through hell. How about you?" James asked.

"Same thing. We should check on Meowth to see if he's okay," Jessie said.

Both Jessie and James went to follow Meowth.

Over to Riku, Naminé and Eevee, they made a stop by a river to wash up. Naminé washed the egg and scrubbing it.

"Do you like that, little egg? Do you like that?" Naminé asked making Riku chuckle a bit. Eevee was taking a small sip when his ears perked up. He turned to the source of the sound and saw Meowth being chased by the Houndour. Eevee recognized that Meowth, but he knew it wouldn't be right to let him be their chew toy even if Meowth didn't deserve to be helped, so he had to do his good deed. Eevee went off to save Meowth. The Houndour had Meowth trapped by a high mountain. The pack quickly surrounded Meowth so he wouldn't escape. Just when they were about to advance on the cat Pokémon Eevee jumps in front of Meowth defending him. The Houndour pack growls at Eevee.

 _"Get out of the way you little runt!"_ \- Houndour alpha subtitle.

 _"And if I don't?"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

 _"And we'll do the same thing to you as the Meowth."_ \- Houndour alpha subtitle.

The alpha barked orders to the rest of the pack and they launched their attack on the evolution Pokémon. Eevee started up with Quick Attack on one of the Houndour and fired Shadow Ball on another. A few more Houndour fired Ember at Eevee, but he blocked it with Swift cancelling out the fire attack. The stars hits the Houndour making them retreat. One of the other Houndour had Eevee cornered thinking the little Pokémon was trapped, but Eevee fired Shadow Ball hitting it in the face. Meowth watched the one Eevee take on an entire pack of Houndour. All of the others ran off, but only the alpha remained. The two Pokémon stare at each other not one of them was backing off.

 _"Last chance to back off." -_ Eevee subtitle.

 _"I won't back away from anything! Not even from a puny Pokémon like you!"_ \- Houndour alpha subtitle.

 _"I gave you a chance. Now you just pissed it away."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Eevee and the alpha fought each other fiercely. Eevee did take a few blows from the alpha, but it was going to take more a few bites and scratches to make Eevee flee; a lot more. Eevee dug in the ground. The alpha knew Eevee could pop out at any moment. Eevee emerged from behind the alpha. Meowth smiled a bit as Eevee used Quick Attack on the hound Pokémon. Eevee used a combination of Swift and Shadow Ball striking the alpha hard. Having enough, the alpha Houndour ran off rejoining the rest of the pack. Eevee turned to Meowth.

 _"You okay, Meowth?"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was never NOT okay!" Meowth said.

 _"You're welcome."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Meowth asked. But then he blinked twice. "Wait a minute. How did ya know I was being chased by those Houndour?"

 _"That was easy. I saw you. I don't know what you did to piss them off, but I knew they were pretty pissed. And I knew they were going to rip you apart. It wouldn't be right to let them do it to you. So, I decided to help you out even though you don't really deserve it after the trouble you and those two gave to Sora and Pikachu."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"But why did ya help me anyway? We're enemies after all," Meowth reminded Eevee.

 _"You don't need a reason to help someone out. Riku would have done the same for your human compadres."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"Yeah, you're right. He would have. He's a pretty lucky trainer to have a Pokémon like you," Meowth said.

 _"The same for Jessie and James. Now, if you excuse me. Riku and Naminé are probably wondering where I went. So, don't expect me to go easy on you the next time we meet."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Meowth did not expect him to do it, but he understood that fact well. He went to find Jessie and James only for Snubbull to finally to have caught up with Meowth. Snubbull ran towards Meowth beaming to finally to find him again and give his tail a good chomp.

"YEOW!" Meowth yelled. His painful screams echoed through the woods. Elsewhere, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all stopped when they heard Meowth's scream echoing.

"Does anyone recognize that yell?" Sora asked.

"It kinda sounds like Meowth," Lillie said.

"How far do think is Team Rocket," Kairi asked.

"Knowing them, they'll probably open up with that weak and lame motto of theirs," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

Kairi and the Alolan nine all nodded with agreement and moved on.

Jessie and James did manage to find Meowth with Snubbull on his tail. Meowth ran around dragging the fairy Pokémon around.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Meowth shouted as he ran around. Meowth managed to swing Snubbulloff his tail and she goes flying once again.

"Snubbull!"

Meowth rubs his tail hoping there was still some feeling left in it.

"A nip at the tail wasn't what I needed," Meowth said rubbing his tail.

"Say Jessie. Didn't that Snubbull look familiar to you?" James asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, that did look like that Snubbull from that rich lady's house," Jessie pointed pointed out. "But, what was it doing out here?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe it came all this way just to be with Meowth," James guessed.

"Yes. That could be it," Jessie agreed.

Meowth did not want to think about that Snubbull and her little love bite.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued their journey when Sora was challenged by a trainer wearing a fiery jacket.

"What do you say? Wanna battle with me?" The trainer challenged.

"Sure thing! Just a little excerise before my next Gym battle," Sora said. "How many Pokémon?"

"Three on three!" He said pulling out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Koffing!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Koffing. Sora took out a Pokéball as well.

"Go for it, Cyndaquil!" Sora said as he threw it and let out his Cyndaquil.

"Quil," Cyndaquil yawned.

"Your Cyndaquil looks like a real dozer, just like you do!" The fire breather taunted. "Koffing! Start up with Gyro Ball!" Koffing spins its body around and its body becomes surronded by a light blue aura heading towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil avoids Koffing's attack as it hits the ground. Cyndaquil makes a turn around and strikes back at Koffing.

"Don't let that little one get away! Flamethrower!" The fire breather ordered. Koffing inhaled and let out Flamethrower right out of its mouth.

"Cyndaquil! Get away from there! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil ran around with Koffing's Flamethrower following him. Cyndaquil ran next to the Fire breather. He ducks out of the way just before his own Pokémon struck him.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" The fire breather barked. "Koffing! Gyro Ball again!" Koffing performed Gyro Ball to land a hit on Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower now!" Sora ordered.

"CyndaQUIL!" Cyndaquil fired a huge Flamethrower right at the poison gas Pokémon. Koffing fell to the ground pretty cooked.

"That's showing 'em Cyndaquil!" Sora said smiling.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Way to go, Sora and Cyndaquil!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

Sora smiled as he gave a thumbs up to his girlfriend. The fire breather calls back his Koffing.

"You are real hot stuff, kid," the fire breather complemented pulling out another Pokéball. "But let's see how you handle this one. Slugma! Go!" He threw his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens to reveal a Pokémon that resembles a slug that looks like its entire body is made of magma. It droplet-like fangs hanging on the bottom of its mouth has yellow eyes and a ponytail-like fire coming off its head. Sora took out his Pokédex to get info on this Pokémon.

 **Slugma, the Lava Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Molten magma courses throughout Slugma's circulatory system. If this Pokémon is chilled, the magma cools and hardens. Its body turns brittle and chunks fall off, reducing its size.**

"A whole body made of magma. That sounds too hot to handle," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "But not too hot for me." Sora calls back Cyndaquil and pulls out another Pokéball.

"That's what I like to hear, kid! Throw what ever you have in store right at me!" The fire breather dared.

"And you'll have it! Totodile! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Totodile. Totodile did his little dance entering the battle.

"Figured. But your Totodile is going to be toast! Slugma! Ember!" The fire breather ordered. Slugma fired Ember at the crocodile Pokémon.

"Totodile! Dodge and use Water Gun!" Sora called out. Totodile danced out of the way before Slugma's Ember attack could hit. Totodile fired Water Gun right at the magma slug Pokémon. Slugma took a pretty bad hit, it stood its ground.

"Slugma! Harden!" The fire breather ordered. Slugma's body hardened up making the water bounce off. "Now use Rock Throw!" Slugma forms rocks around it and sends the Rock Type attack at Totodile. The attack hits Totodile on the mark.

"Totodile! Move in with Scratch!" Sora ordered. Totodile swiped his claw at Slugma landing a good hit. "Now use Water Gun again!" Totodile fired Water Gun hitting Slugma in the face. The slug Pokémon falls to the ground beaten. The fire breather calls back Slugma.

"You're very good. But this one will be too much for you. You're welcome to call it quits if you want," the fire breather dared Sora taking out another Pokéball.

"There's no way I'm going to call it quits. And I'm ready for what you got," Sora said.

"I didn't think you'd back away. I admire your bravado, kiddo. Weezing! Go in there!" The fire breather said throwing his Pokéball letting out his Weezing. This Weezing is a little bit larger than James's Weezing. Sora calls back his Totodile. He looks over to Pikachu.

"Your turn, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu entered the battle.

"Weezing! Start up with Double Hit!" The fire breather ordered. Weezing moved in to deliver the attack on Pikachu.

"Smack Weezing with your Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his Iron Tail attack and hits Weezing on the cheek of its second face. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and throws the attack at Weezing. The attack hits Weezing knocking it to the ground. Weezing floats back in the air.

"Weezing! Use Sludge Bomb!" The fire breather ordered. Weezing fired Sludge Bomb at Pikachu. Weezing kept firing Sludge Bomb but, they all miss the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu let out Thunderbolt shocking Weezing to a crisp. The Poison Type Pokémon falls to the ground beaten.

"No way!" The fire breather exclaimed. "I just lost!" The two trainers shook hands for the battle. "You ain't bad in a battle, kid."

"Thanks, man," Sora said.

"Wish you luck in your Gym battle. And I can say, you have this in the bag after that battle you gave me," the fire breather said taking his leave. "And good luck on the rest of your journey!"

"What a nice guy," Sora said. "Let's get a move on."

"Right!" Hapu agreed.

"Let's go!" Acerola said.

Before any of them could take a step further, Gligar had appeared before them.

"Hey! A Gligar!" Sophocles said.

"Dosen't this one look familiar to anyone?" Kiawe asked.

"What is he doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Beats me," Sora said shrugging hus shoulders.

"Gligar, Gligar, Gli, Gli, Gligar, Gar!" Gligar said.

"Are you saying you want to be my Pokémon?" Sora asked. Gligar nodded. "Okay. You got a deal." Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. Gligar jumped in the air and pressed the button on the Pokéball flowing inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Gligar or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora decided to keep Gligar with him in exchange of Silvally. He could always bring Silvally back to him when he comes across another Ultra Beast. "Welcome to the team, Gligar."

After adding a new addition to the team, the group made it to the Union Cave unaware of Team Rocket right behind them.

"There they are," Meowth said.

"They're heading right into that cave," Jessie said.

"And inside, we can swipe Pikachu while they're not looking," James said.

"This must be the union cave," Mallow said.

"Didn't the guidebook say anything about some Onix inside?" Sora asked.

"That's right," Illima said.

"How are we gonna get pass them?" Sophocles asked.

"Maybe, Sora, Kairi , Lillie, Mallow, Hapu, and I can handle it," Lana suggested. "Onix are weak against Water, Grass, Ice, and Ground Type moves."

"Or maybe we can just get pass them while they're sleeping," Kairi suggested.

"How?" Mina asked.

"With my little star," Kairi said pulling out a Pokéball. "Jigglypuff! Come out!" Kairi calls out Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff, you think you can go in that cave and sing a song to the Pokémon inside?" Jigglypuff's eyes lit up at the thought of having an audience.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff ran towards the cave. Sora smiled at his girlfriend putting his arm around her shoulders.

"That's why I love you, Kairi," Sora said making her blush. After a few seconds, Jigglypuff came out in a huffy mood. They all knew the Pokémon inside all fell asleep.

"Did your little audience fall asleep?" Kairi asked.

"Puff," Jigglypuff said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You're always a star to me," Kairi said. She pulls out Jigglypuff's Pokéball. "You need to rest after your performance."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all went into the cave and they quietly made it pass the sleeping Onix being careful not to wake them up. As they went further, Team Rocket followed them inside.

"Those twerps aren't half bad," James said.

"Those twerps put these Onix right to sleep," Meowth said.

"And this is our chance to sneak behind them without any trouble," Jessie said. They crept silently being careful not to wake them up. As they crept, Meowth steps on a small rock sticking up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Meowth yelled out causing the Onix to wake up. The infuriated rock snake Pokémon attacked the trio making them run for their lives again.

"This is just great!" Jessie hissed. "I thought it was smooth sailing going further!"

"With us, we can never have any smooth sailing!" James shouted.

"Quit blabbering and keep running!" Meowth shouted.

Team Rocket kept running with the Onix continuing to chase them. The group made it to the end of the cave. They saw Azalea Town up ahead.

"This is the place!" Lillie said.

"Azalea Town! The first place we should hit is Kurt's house to deliver the GS Ball to him," Sora said.

"Right. Let's go," Lana said.

The group went into the town, unaware of an evil plot about taking place. Members of Team Rocket had a bunch of Slowpoke in cages. Among them is a man with red hair and violet eyes and a woman with blonde short hair and blue eyes with her top showing off a bif of her navel.

"This is a great plan there, Kahnnie," the man said.

"Thanks Genghis," Khannie said. "Rasputin will be so happy about us taking over the Slowpoke Well."

"Our take in Johto is at a pretty good start," Genghis said.

Other members of Team Rocket has taken over the Slowpoke Well. Will Sora and his friends stop them from taking all the Slowpoke before its too late? Just keept reading and find out!


	102. Trouble At The Slowpoke Well Part 1

**Episode 102:** **Trouble At The Slowpoke Well** **Part 1**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine had finally arrived in Azalea Town. The group looked around for a bit.

"Azalea Town is such a nice place," Lillie said. "But there is something a little off." Everyone stopped and turned to the blonde.

"What do you mean, Lillie?" Sora asked.

"Well, what I heard about this town is the people here belive that Slowpoke can make it rain," Lillie explained.

"Is that right?" Kairi asked.

"Mm-hm. We should be seeing a lot of Slowpoke out here," Lillie pointed out.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all looked around and they had noticed some signs indicating Slowpoke, but no Slowpoke were in sight. They also noticed that some of the plant life were withering and dying.

"Lillie's right," Lana said.

"We should be seeing a lot of Slowpoke around here," Acerola said.

"And not to mention, this place does seem rather dry," Kiawe said. Sophocles took a noticed that the local fountain wasn't running.

"And there's no water gushing out of that fountain," Sophocles said.

"Something is really wrong here," Mallow said.

"I agree. Maybe Kurt may know the cause of this phenomenon," Illima said.

"We should do that. We should head to the Pokémon Center and ask Nurse Joy if she knows where Kurt lives," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed and headed towards the Pokémon Center for directions to Kurt's house.

Just outside of town, Jessie, James, and Meowth had just made it out of the cave getting pass those irate Onix. They panted after all the running they did.

"That was too close for comfort," Meowth panted.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Jessie said.

"Me too," James said. "That was even more exercise than we got when we were in bootcamp."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Jessie said. "That was when we met Cassidy and Butch, remember?"

"Yeah it was," James scowled at the memory. "But, there was always Genghis and Kahnnie."

"Yeah. And not to mention, their Spearow," Meowth said fondly. "Now there was a cool bird."

"I do wonder how they are doing, though," James said.

"I did hear they're working under a higher member by the name of Rasputin the Mad Thief," Jessie said.

"That's what I remember too," James said.

They happily sigh at the memory remembering their only friends in bootcamp.

"It's not like we're going to just run into them or something," Jessie said.

"You're probably right," James said.

"And I doubt that little Spearow is even gonna remember me anyway," Meowth said.

"But a good memory all the same," Jessie said.

"Hey! You two with the Meowth!" A new voice called out. They turned to see a short hunchbacked man with a long beard wearing a Team Rocket Uniform, but it's crimson red and the R on his shirt is blue. "Why aren't you at your post?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth recognized the man very well.

"Rasputin the Mad Thief!" They all said at once.

"That would be me! Now I repeat the queation! why aren't you at your post?!" Rasputin questioned.

"Post?" Jessie asked.

"Your post at Slowpoke Well! Get over there now! Do you want someone snooping around?" Rasputin said. Unknown to the Team Rocket members, Silver was watching them.

"I knew you would try this, father," Silver said in a scowl. "Who even cares? I'll just let them do what they want, just as long as they don't get in my way!"

Back in Azalea Town, the group made it to the Pokémon Center and saw some familiar faces. It was Riku, Naminé, and Eevee. Riku was chatting with Ethan and Naminé was talking with Lyra.

"Riku!" Sora called out to the silver-haired Pokémon trainer.

"Naminé!" Kairi called out to the blonde.

The couple turned to their friends with smiles on their faces. Lyra saw the couple there, but she wondered who the others were.

"Hey there, Sora," Riku greeted with a high-five. "Looks like you're doing well."

"You too, Riku," Sora said.

Riku turned to his old classmates.

"Hey guys," Riku greeted.

"Hello Riku," Illima greeted back.

"It's always good to see you," Sophocles said.

Ethan walked up to the group with a smile.

"When you told me that you met the Indigo Platue Pokémon League champion, I thought you were pulling my leg," Ethan said.

"Well, I wasn't bluffing," Riku said.

"Hey Ethan. How have you been since our last battle?" Sora asked.

"I've been training hard," Ethan said.

Kairi walked over to Naminé and sat down next to her.

"How you've been, Naminé?" Kairi asked. "Has Riku been treating you right?"

"You know it, Kairi," Naminé said.

"That's good," Kairi said smiling.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Kairi gazed over at the blue egg in Naminé's arms.

"When did you get that egg?" Kairi asked.

"Days ago. Eevee was the one who found it actually," Naminé said.

"Oh, I can bet that the Pokémon in that egg will be as cute as my little Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi."

"I don't doubt it," Naminé said. Kairi had set her attention on Lyra.

"And it's good to see you again, Lyra," Kairi said.

"You two, Kairi," Lyra said. "And I have to tell you that your Togepi is very adorable." She gushed at the sight of the baby Pokémon.

"Thank you," Kairi said.

"So, who are the others with you?" Lyra asked.

"Those are Riku's old classmates from the Pokémon school in Alola," Naminé answered for Kairi. "The one in the white dress and the hat is Lillie. The one with tanned skin and pink hair is Illima. The girl with blue hair is Lana. The girl with green hair is Mallow. The boy with the fiery hair is Kiawe. The short chubby boy is Sophocles. The girl with the purple hair is Acerola. The girl with the pink paint on her face is Mina. And the girl in the bonnet is Hapu."

"They're Sora and my travel companions," Kairi said.

"So, it isn't just you and Sora traveling together?" Lyra asked.

"It was at first. It was when Sora and I first met each other," Kairi said.

"How did you two meet? Please tell me!" Lyra pleaded eagerly. "I just love hearing romantic stories of love at first sight."

"Well, we met when he saved my life," Kairi answered.

"Saved your life? What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"I was kidnapped by Pokémon hunters," Kairi said.

"How did that happen?" Lyra asked.

"I was out on a nature walk when I came across a Caterpie in a cage. I helped him get away when I smashed the lock with a rock. And that's when they took me. They told me they were going to kill me once they were done in the area," Kairi said.

"Those jerks! I can't believe people like them are around in our world," Lyra said.

"I couldn't believe it either," Naminé said.

"A short time after they left, Sora stumbled on their camp and found me in a burlap sack they put me in. He pulled me out of the sack and cut off my restraints and he cut the ropes off my wrists. And when I saw his face for the first time, I knew I would feel safe around him," Kairi said smiling with a tinge of pink on her face. "That's when I fell in love."

Lyra was incredibly moved by the tale Kairi was telling her. Her eyes filled up with tears flowing down to the floor.

"How romantic!" Lyra said crying. "Sounds to me you were just a damsel in distress. And then a brave hero had come to your rescue." Kairi and Naminé looked at her awkwardly.

"That's putting it one way," Kairi said giggling nervously.

"Same here," Naminé agreed.

Over to Sora, Riku, Pikachu, Eevee, and Ethan, Riku explains to the young Pokémon trainer about he and Sora know each other.

"So that's it," Ethan said. "I guess there was no shame in losing to him, huh, Sora?" Ethan asked. Sora chuckled a bit.

"No, there wasn't," Sora said. "And that was just the first battle."

"Ever since then, I could tell how Sora was getting better each time," Riku said. "I was there when he won the Indigo Platue Pokémon League."

"Anyway Riku. Is this the first time you met Ethan?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I met him when Naminé and I first arrived in Johto," Riku answered.

"That was the very first battle I ever had and I lost," Ethan said. "I had no idea his little Eevee could be so tough. And when I met you, I could tell how good you are. Your Pikachu was nothing to sneeze at."

Sora petted Pikachu on the head as he smiled.

"My Pikachu is something special," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"But, just you know, I have gotten stronger since then," Ethan said.

"I don't doubt it," Sora said kindly. "I can tell you've got what it takes."

"Thanks Sora," Ethan said. "So, what brings you and your friends here?"

"Two things," Sora said holding up two fingers. "One is to earn my second Johto Badge, and to make a delivery to Kurt."

"What kind of delivery?" Ethan asked. Sora took the GS Ball out of his backpack to show him.

"Just this. Professor Oak asked me to deliever this to him," Sora explained.

"Oh Kurt. You mean the guy who creates Pokéballs from apricorns?" Ethan asked.

"That's him," Sora said. "Also, what are apricorns?"

"Apricorns are fruit that can only be found in the Johto region," Riku said. "But they aren't usually eaten, but instead, they are used to create special kinds of Pokéballs. And they all come in seven different colors; red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, and black."

"Now that is something," Sora said.

"That's one of the things they teach you when you take a class at the Pokémon school," Riku said.

"Eevee."

"Excuse me," a new voice called out. The three boys turned to see a medium height and slim girl. She has long teal-blue hair tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked bangs at the front, dark eyes and pale peach skin. She wears a yellow seamed-cap, a white jacket with red stripes on the cuffs over a crimson red turtleneck sweater, a black necklace, yellow and black bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, with white ankle-style socks, and red white hi-top shoes with black stripes. She also has a beige shoulder bag. "I couldn't help overhear you three talking about Kurt."

"Yeah, that's right," Sora said.

"I happen to know where it is," the girl said. "I can take you there if you want me to."

"That'll be great!" Sora said.

"Sora!" Lillie called out. Sora, Riku, Ethan, the girl and the two Pokémon turn to see the Alolan nine all coming their way.

"We have a problem," Mallow said.

"A problem?" Riku asked.

"Eevee?"

"What kind of problem are you guys talking about?" Sora asked starting to get worried.

"We just found out why there aren't any Slowpoke out and about right now," Hapu said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The reason is because of Team Rocket," Illima said.

"Team Rocket?!" Sora, Riku, and Ethan all exclaimed. The girl didn't like how that sounded.

"We heard a couple of trainers talking about it in the mess hall," Sophocles said.

"They just came to town just a few days ago and they had taken over the Slowpoke Well just outside of town," Lana said.

"Oh, this is just great," Sora said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why would they be there?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but they won't get away with it," Sora stated. Sora ran up to Kairi and told her of the situation at hand. Kairi and Naminé both knew nothing good involving Team Rocket was never good.

"We have to get down there," Kairi said.

The group ran out the Pokémon Center heading to the Slowpoke Well to rescue the Slowpoke before they get taken by Team Rocket. Naminé stayed behind not wanting anything to happen to the egg. She was worried it'll get smashed or stolen from her by Team Rocket.

"Come back in one piece," Naminé's prayed for their safety. The egg then started to move. She knew the egg was getting close to hatching.

Elsewhere in town, an old man wearing a teal kimono stepped outside his house upon hearing the news of Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well.

"Is there no low you cannot sink?" The old man scowled. "I'll have to head down to Slowpoke Well and teach you scoundrels some manners!" With that said he ran out the door, only for his granddaughter, being a girl with maroon hair tied in looped pigtails.

"Wait! Grandpa! You've got a bad back!" The girl called out to him, but he was too far off to hear her. She started to get worried. "Just don't overdo it, grandpa." She sighs with worry.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Riku, Ethan, Lyra, and the girl from before rushed towards the Slowpoke Well.

"Say, have you dealt with Team Rocket before?" The girl asked.

"We did," Sora said. "It was when they took over the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. We drove them out."

"And there other members of Team Rocket we deal with," Riku said.

"So, you're Pokémon trainers?" The girl asked.

"We all are," Sora said.

"Well, if we're going to work together, I should introduce myself to you. My name is Kris," the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Sora and this is my Pikachu. And the girl with the Togepi is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced himself and Kairi.

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"I'm Riku and this is Eevee," Riku introduced himself and his partner.

"Eevee!"

"I'm Ethan."

"My name's Lyra."

"Lillie."

"Illima."

"Mallow."

"Kiawe."

"Lana."

"Sophocles."

"Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"It's wonderful to meet all of you," Kris said. She took a look over to Sora and sworn she had seen him before. She was trying to remember where she saw him before, but the group were being caught up by an old man running up pass them.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora called out to him.

"There is no time to wait!" The old man called back. "I have get to the Slowpoke Well and stop Team Rocket!"

"That's what we're going to do too!" Kairi said.

"Then we have a common goal! We must hurry!" The old man said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they continued on to Slowpoke Well. Meanwhile, in the well Rasputin had led Jessie, James, and Meowth inside. They all saw some of the Slowpoke in cages as well as Team Rocket grunts. As they walked through, Genghis and Kahnnie saw three familiar faces and smiled. The Fearow with them also beamed at the sight of Meowth. The bird Pokémon flew towards Meowth and nuzzled him.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing? Cut that out! Just who do ya think ya-" Meowth paused when he recognized the Fearow in front of him. "It's you! I can't believe it! I didn't recognize you at first! And no wonder! You evolved!" The Fearow nodded and continued to nuzzle Meowth.

"James!" Genghis called out.

"Jessie!" Kahnnie also called out.

"Genghis?" James asked.

"Kahnnie!" Jessie beamed.

"You look great, Jessie!" Kahnnie said.

"You too, Kahnnie!" Jessie complemented. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Well, we've been on a lot of missions," Kahnnie said. "As you know, a villain's work is never done."

"I don't doubt it. And you cut your hair," Jessie pointed out. "You look good with short hair."

"Yeah. And you hair is a little bigger than last time too," Kahnnie said.

"Hey James! Do you still have that bottle cap collection? I just couldn't help but ask," Genghis said.

"I kinda lost most of them. But I'm starting a new collection," James stated.

"And I can imagine how much better it'll be than your last collection," Genghis said. Rasputin came between his fellow Team Rocket members.

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but we have work to do if you remember!" Rasputin said.

"Right Rasputin," Genghis said.

"Of course," Kahnnie said. Rasputin poitned to Genghis and Kahnnie.

"You two! You head over to Proton and report to him of our progress," Rasputin told them.

"Yes sir," Kahnnie said.

"Of course," Gengis said.

Genghis and Kahnnie went off to report to Proton of their progress. Fearow flew after them. Rasputin turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth with an assignment for them.

"You two go outside the well and make sure nobody interferes with our operations!" Rasputin instructed. Meowth couldn't help but feel invisible since there were three of them.

"Of course, Mr. Rasputin sir," James said.

"We're on it," Jessie said.

Jessie, James, and Meowth went outside to stand guard just to keep invaders out of the cave.

Further inside, Genghis, Kahnnie, and their Fearow approached the Team Rocket executive Proton to make their report.

"What do you two want?" Proton asked them.

"We're here to report, that we have almost every Slowpoke in the well," Kahnnie said.

"And things are running more smoothly than ever, sir," Genghis said.

"Good work," Proton said. "Rasputin has chosen his crew well. But, I will need you to begin loading what Slowpoke we already have and get the truck ready."

"Sir sir," Genghis said.

"We'll start loading right away," Kahnnie said.

Proton felt confident that his plan to swipe all the Slowpoke is working like a charm.

"If the legend of the Slowpoke's yawning bringing them rain is true, then let's see how well they can last without their precious Slowpoke," Proton said in a very sinister tone and let out an evil chuckle.

Jessie, James, and Meowth had stepped outside of the well to stand guard just in time for Sora and his friends along with the old man glared at them.

"So, it's true. Team Rocket is here," Sora said.

"We'll have to clear them out," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"But how?" Lyra asked.

Just before Sora could start thinking of a plan, the old man rushed over and everyone tried to call him back, but he just ignored them. Jessie, James, and Meowth were about to ask what he was doing, the old man pushed the three members inside the Slowpoke Well.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind, but I'll take it," Sora said. The group went inside and they found him laying on the ground. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine," the old man said trying to stand up only to hear a cracking sound on his spin. "But, I can't say the same about my back."

Jessie, James, and Meowth goraned as they stood up.

"Jeez, what just happened?" Jessie asked.

"A crazy old man just rushed us, that's what," Meowth said.

"You guys are crazy if you think we're gonna let you get away with this stunt!" Sora stated. Jessie, James, and Meowth gasped at the sight.

"You again!" Jessie scowled.

"Seeing you guys is no picnic with us either," Sora said.

"Now how about you prepare for trouble," Riku suggested.

"And you make that double," Kairi finished with a rhyme.

"That's our schtick you copycats!" Meowth shouted. Ethan, Lyra, and Kris were caught off guard with what they just heard.

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Ethan exclaimed

"It did!" Lyra said.

"Oh wow! A talking Meowth!" Kris shouted when she ran up to the cat Pokémon giving him a big bear hug. "And he's so very cute! Just look at those big eyes!" Kris snuggled Meowth hard. "You're so very, very, very, very cute!"

Meowth struggled to break loose. Meowth did get out of the girl's death grip.

"Who would have thought being cute could have some consequences?" Meowth asked to himself.

"You ready to come along quietly or do we have to use force?" Sora asked.

"You are gonna have to use force," Jessie said taking out a Pokéball. James did the same thing.

"And we'll can show you we can be just as forceful!" James spatted.

Sora was about to deal with them when Riku stepped in.

"How about you leave them to me, Sora, and you go inside and free the Slowpoke?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded, "Okay!" He turned to the rest. "Let's go!" Kairi, Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine all followed Sora and Pikachu as they went inside the Slowpoke Well to deal with other Team Rocket members. Meowth tried to stop them only for Eevee to step in front of him.

 _"I told you not to expect me to go easy on you."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

"I don't plan on it," Meowth said.

"So, we're gonna have to settle with one twerp," Jessie said.

"It's better than nothing!" James said.

"Give me your best shot," Riku dared. "I'm ready for whatever you have."

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie said throwing her Pokéball.

"Victreebel! You join in!" James said throwing his Pokéball as well. As soon as Arbok and Victreebel are both let out, Victreebel chomps on James's head. "Can't you once go into battle without you biting me on the head?!"

"Eevee! Move in!" Riku called out.

"Eev!" Eevee nodded. Riku took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Gliscor! Go!" Riku let out his Gliscor.

Inside the well, the group saw all the Slowpoke inside the steel cages.

"This is horrible," Lyra said.

"How could they do such a thing?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"They are not going to get away with this!" Hapu said.

"Oh yes we will," Kahnnie said as she, Genghis and Fearow approached the group. "Everyone of these Slowpoke are coming with us."

"And not one of you is going to stand in our way!" Genghis added.

"Wanna bet?" Sora shouted at the Team Rocket members.

"How about we have a battle?" Genghis suggested taking out a Pokéball. "Marenie! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out Mareanie. Kahnnie took out a Pokéball that s almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold.

"Mimikyu! Go!" Kahnnie said letting out her own Mimikyu.

Acerola was shocked to see her with a Mimikyu of her own. Sora couldn't use Pikachu because he didn't want to risk shocking the Slowpoke, so he had to go with his latest Pokémon.

"Okay Gligar! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Gligar.

"Gli, Gligar, Gli!" Gligar said entering the battle.

Kairi took out a Pokéball and decided to join in.

"Ledyba! Go!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out Ledyba.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Ball at Gligar!!" Kahnnie ordered.

"Mareanie! Use Spike Cannon on Ledyba!" Genghis ordered.

Mimikyu and Mareanie at their selected opponents. Sora and Kairi had to think fast.

"Gligar! Dodge it!" Sora called out.

"You too Ledyba!" Kairi ordered. Both Flying Types avoided the attacks from the Team Rocket trained Pokémon. "Ledyba! Use Supersonic on Mareanie!" Ledyba let out a soundwave hitting the brutal star Pokémon making it confused.

"Gligar! Use Steel Wing on Mimikyu!" Sora ordered. Gligar moved in with his wings glowing metallicly. The attack strikes Mimikyu, but Sora knew the disguise ability would kick in since battling Acerola's Mimikyu. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar moved in and gave an X-Scissor attack on the opposing Mimikyu.

"Mareanie! Use Sludge Bomb now!" Genghis ordered. Mareanie fired Sludge Bomb right towards Ledyba.

"Ledyba! Dodge and use Swift!" Kairi ordered. Ledyba fired Swift while flying around sending out the stars to hit Mareanie hard. "Now use Comet Punch!" Ledyba gave a series of three punches on the marine Pokémon.

"Mareanie! Hang in there!" Genghis called put. Kahnnie noticed the distress Mareanie was in.

"Mimikyu! Forget that Gligar and help Mareanie!" Kahnnie ordered. Mimikyu obeyed and headed towards the ladybug Pokémon. "Shadow Claw!" Mimikyu got ready to swipe at Ledyba with its claw, but Sora wasn't having it.

"Gligar! Protect Ledyba with Steel Wing!" Sora called out. Gligar flew right towards Mimikyu giving it a strike on the side. "Now use X-Scissor again!" Gligar gave Mimikyu another X-Scissor attack.

"Thanks for the assist, Sora," Kairi said to her boyfriend.

"No problem, Kairi," Sora said.

Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine knew Sora and Kairi could handle the battle with Genghis and Kahnnie. But will they able to save the Slowpoke before Team Rocket could haul them out of town? Just wait and see.


	103. Trouble At The Slowpoke Well Part 2

**Episode 103: Trouble At The Slowpoke Well Part 2**

 _Previously on Pokémon: Sora's Journey..._

 _Where we have last left off..._

 _Inside the well, the group saw all the Slowpoke inside the steel cages._

" _This is horrible," Lyra said._

 _"How could they do such a thing?!" Ethan exclaimed._

 _"They are not going to get away with this!" Hapu said._

 _"_ _Oh yes we will," Kahnnie said as she, Genghis and Fearow approached the group._

" _Everyone of these Slowpoke are coming with us. "_ _And not one of you is going to stand in our way!" Genghis added._

" _Wanna bet?" Sora shouted at the Team Rocket members._

" _How about we have a battle?" Genghis suggested taking out a Pokéball._

 _"Marenie! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out Mareanie. Kahnnie took out a Pokéball that is almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold._

 _"Mimikyu! Go!" Kahnnie said letting out her own Mimikyu._

 _Acerola was shocked to see her with a Mimikyu of her own. Sora couldn't use Pikachu because he didn't want to risk shocking the Slowpoke, so he had to go with his latest Pokémon._

 _"Okay Gligar! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Gligar._

 _"Gli, Gligar, Gli!" Gligar said entering the battle_. _Kairi took out a Pokéball and decided to join in._

 _"Ledyba! Go!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out Ledyba._

 _"Mimikyu! Shadow Ball at Gligar!!" Kahnnie ordered._

 _"Mareanie! Use Spike Cannon on Ledyba!" Genghis ordered._

 _Mimikyu and Mareanie at their selected opponents. Sora and Kairi had to think fast._

" _Gligar! Dodge it!" Sora called out._

 _"You too Ledyba!" Kairi ordered. Both Flying Types avoided the attacks from the Team Rocket trained Pokémon. "Ledyba! Use Supersonic on Mareanie!" Ledyba let out a soundwave hitting the brutal star Pokémon making it confused._

 _"Gligar! Use Steel Wing on Mimikyu!" Sora ordered. Gligar moved in with his wings glowing metallicly. The attack strikes Mimikyu, but Sora knew the disguise ability would kick in since battling Acerola's Mimikyu. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar moved in and gave an X-Scissor attack on the opposing Mimikyu._

 _"Mareanie! Use Sludge Bomb now!" Genghis ordered. Mareanie fired Sludge Bomb right towards Ledyba._

 _"Ledyba! Dodge and use Swift!" Kairi ordered. Ledyba fired Swift while flying around sending out the stars to hit Mareanie hard. "Now use Comet Punch!" Ledyba gave a series of three punches on the marine Pokémon._

 _"Mareanie! Hang in there!" Genghis called put. Kahnnie noticed the distress Mareanie was in._

 _"Mimikyu! Forget that Gligar and help Mareanie!" Kahnnie ordered. Mimikyu obeyed and headed towards the ladybug Pokémon. "Shadow Claw!" Mimikyu got ready to swipe at Ledyba with its claw, but Sora wasn't having it._

 _"Gligar! Protect Ledyba with Steel Wing!" Sora called out. Gligar flew right towards Mimikyu giving it a strike on the side. "Now use X-Scissor again!" Gligar gave Mimikyu another X-Scissor attack._

 _"Thanks for the assist, Sora," Kairi said to her boyfriend._

 _"No problem, Kairi," Sora said._

 _Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine knew Sora and Kairi could handle the battle with Genghis and Kahnnie._

 _And now, the concluding chapter of Trouble At The Slowpoke Well..._

Outside the Slowpoke Well, Riku was facing off against Jessie and James with both his Eevee and Gliscor ready for battle.

"Arbok! Use Wrap on Gliscor now!" Jessie ordered.

"Victreebel! Use Leaf Blade on that Eevee!" James ordered.

"Eevee! Dodge and use Dig! And Gliscor, you use Night Slash!" Riku ordered. Eevee dug underground before Victreebel could hit him while Gliscor swiped his claw at Arbok. The cobra Pokémon bumped into Victreebel.

"Arbok! Get back and use Crunch on Eevee!" Jessie ordered. Arbok moved towards Eevee to land a big bite on Eevee.

"No you don't! Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Shadow Ball right into Arbok's face. "Now use Swift!" Eevee fired Swift right at Arbok and Victreebel. "Okay, Gliscor! X-Scissor!" Gliscor used his X-Scissor attack on Team Rocket sending them off in the opposite direction.

"Too bad we didn't get a chance to catch up with Genghis and Kahnnie," James said.

"Too bad we won't get a share of the profitsprofits from those Slowpoke," Jessie said.

"Too bad, I didn't a chance to ride on Fearow's back!" Meowth said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they were flying in the air. With that done, Riku called back Gliscor as he and Eevee ran over to the old man helping up.

"How's your back?" Riku asked.

"It's fine," the old man said. He looked at the young man smiling. "But, I have to say, that I am mighty impressed, young man. You are a talented Pokémon trainer."

"Thanks. We should help the others out," Riku said.

"Yes," the old man agreed. "Let's go." Riku, Eevee, and the old man entered the Slowpoke Well unaware of Snubbull coming along.

Snubbull sniffs around for Meowth and finds nothing. She keeps searching for the cat Pokémon.

"Gligar! Use Slash on Mareanie!" Sora ordered as he swiped his claw at the marine Pokémon.

"Ledyba! Supersonic on Mimikyu!" Kairi ordered. Ledyba sent out her sound attack affecting the Ghost and Fairy Type Pokémon. Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine called out their Pokémon so that they can let the Slowpoke out. Kris has a Totodile of her own while Lyra had let out her Chikorita. Ethan had a Pokémon that seems similar to Cyndaquil, but more weasle-like. And two red spot is located on its head (Quilava). Magnemite used its magnetism to move the locks just so Marowak could bash them with his bone.

Some of the Team Rocket grunts came and saw what they were doing.

"Hey you kids! Get away from those cages!" The Team Rocket grunt shouted.

"Make us, butthole!" Hapu shouted back!

"I'll make you alright!" He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Zubat! Use Bite on these brats!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Zubat. The bat Pokémon flew towards the kids to land a bite on them.

"Quilava! Use Flame Wheel now!" Ethan ordered. Quilava used its Flame Wheel on the opposing Zubat sending it back to its trainer.

"Zubat!" The Team Rocket grunt gasped. He scowled at the kids. "I'll remember this!" He took off running.

It didn't take long before several more Team Rocket grunts had come along.

"More members of Team Rocket," Lillie said in a scowl.

"We'll have to deal with them like the others," Sophocles said.

"Right!" Kiawe said.

The Team Rocket grunts threw their Pokéballs letting out a Rattata, an Ekans, a Grimer, a Houndour, a Magneton, a Haunter, a Ariados, a Golbat, a Sneasel, and a Pokémon that greatly resembles a crow with its feathers on its head look like a hat and its tail looks like a broom. Its beak and feet are yellow, and its eyes are red (Murkrow).

"Attack!" One of the grunts shouted. All of the Team Rocket Pokémon attacked all their opponents, but they were quickly overpowered. "Those kids are tough!"

"And you guys are in trouble!" Acerola said. "Mimikyu! Play Rough!" Acerola's Mimikyu heads towards the opposing Pokémon giving them all a proper beating as a dust cloud surrounds them; both the Pokémon and their trainers. They broke out all the Pokémon out of the cages freeing all the Slowpoke.

"Run along little Slowpoke," Mallow said.

"You're free now!" Lana said.

Just then, Rasputin came to see what the fuss was about and saw the Slowpoke being let out.

"What is the meaning of this you little brats?!" Rasputin shouted as he ran towards them. "You get away from those cages this minute!"

"Why don't you make us?" Kiawe dared.

"Then I shall!" Rasputin took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Hypno! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Hypno.

Over to Sora and Kairi, their battle with Genghis and Kahnnie continued on.

"Mareanie! Frost Breath on Gligar!" Genghis ordered. Mareanie shot out an icy breath at Gligar.

"Dodge it quickly!" Sora called out. Gligar did try to get away, but got hit by the Ice Type attack. Gligar falls to the ground.

"Kahnnie! It's down! Move in!" Genghis told her.

"Mimikyu! Use Wood Hammer on that Gligar!" Kahnnie ordered. Mimikyu's stick-like tail grows larger and becomes surrounded in a wispy, dark-purple aura. It then strikes its tail onto Gligar. The Fly Scorpion Pokémon takes a serious beating.

"Gligar!" Sora called out watching his newest Pokémon take a beating.

"Ledyba! Help Gligar!" Kairi called out. Ledyba rushes over and pushes Mimikyu off of Gligar.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Now we're even for the save," Kairi said. "Now let's win this battle!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Sora agreed. "Gligar! Steel Wing on Mimikyu!" Gligar got back up and struck Mimikyu. "Now use X-Scissor on Mareanie!" Gligar used X-Scissor in the brutal star Pokémon sending it to Mimikyu. Genghis and Kahnnie growled in frustration.

"Those two brats are making fools out of us!" Genghis snarled.

"I'll fix that!" Khannie said looking at Fearow. "Fearow! Fly in and teach those two wannabes some manners!" Fearow flew right towards the two Flying Type Pokémon when Type: Null moved in and pushed Fearow back. The large bird Pokémon fell to the ground. The couple turned to see Riku, Eevee and the old man had shwon up.

"Riku! Great timing!" Sora said doing a thumbs up.

"I took care of Jessie and James, so I thought I'd help wrap this up," Riku said. What he said struck a cord with Genghis and Kahnnie.

"You whooped Jessie and James?!" Kahnnie shouted getting angry.

"You're going to pay for that!" Genghis snarled.

"Type: Null! Air Slash!" Riku shouted as Type: Null fired Air Slash right at the opposing Pokémon. With that done, the mask on Type: Null's face had shattered and evolved into a Silvally. Riku smiled. "I knew it was a matter of time before you evolved." Riku took out the Dark Memory Disk and gave it to Silvally making it into a Dark Type. "Multi-Attack!" Riku's newly evolved Pokémon attacked both Mimikyu and Mareanie and they both fell to the ground beaten. They called back their fallen Pokémon and they had a scowl on their faces.

"We'll remember this!" Genghis hissed.

"And the next time we meet, all three of you will pay for getting in Team Rocket's way," Kahnnie vowed as they both fled. Riku was proud of his new Silvally for thwarting Genghis and Kahnnie. He called back his newly evolved Silvally intonits Premier Ball and took off to join their friends.

Over to Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine, they were face-to-face with Rasputin and his Hypno.

"Hypno! Psycho Cut!" Rasputin ordered. Hypno formed a blade made with psychic energy and sent it to its opponents.

"Marowak! Shadow Bone!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak's bone emitted a shadowy aura and it cut through the attack. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Marowak charged towards the hypnosis Pokémon surrounded in green flames.

"Hypno! Stop that Marowak with another Psycho Cut!" Rasputin called out.

"Snowy! Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Powder Snow hitting Hypno before it could use Psycho Cut. Marowak's Flame Wheel hits Hypno hard. He pulled out two more Pokéballs and threw it. "Go Weavile! Scizor!" He threw his Pokéballs letting out Weavile and Scizor. "Both of you use Metal Claw!" The two Pokémon moved in to deliver Metal Claw to their opponents.

"Quilava! Ember!" Ethan ordered.

"Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" Lyra ordered.

"Wani-Wani! You use Water Gun!" Kris ordered.

The three Pokémon used their attacks to block Rasputin's Pokémon from using Metal Claw. Rasputin snarled with anger.

"I will not be insulted like this!" Rasputin spat. All three of you! Hyper Beam!" Hypno, Scizor, and Weavile readied themselves to fire Hyper Beam hoping it'll finish them off. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the old man rushed in just in time. Riku took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Incineroar! Go!" Riku shouted letting his strongest Pokémon out. "Use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar's hands emitted a yellow-orange fire and spins around towards the three Pokémon. All the Pokémon fall to the ground beaten.

"What?!" Rasputin exclaimed.

Ethan, Lyra, Kris, and the Alolan nine all turned to see Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Riku, Eevee, and the old man had shown up. The Alolan nine weren't surprised by the fact all three of their friends won against Jessie, James, and the those other two members.

"Don't tell me that the party is over!" Sora said. "I was just starting to have fun!"

"So, you made it this far," Rasputin said. "But I must admit, that attack has impressed me." Rasputin looked over to Riku's Incineroar interestingly. Riku shifts to Sora and the rest.

"I have a feeling this guy isn't the one in charge here. Don't ask me how, but I got a sixth sense about it. You deal with whoever runs the show," Riku said in a whisper.

"Gotcha," Sora nodded. He, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine went further down to the well with Ethan joining them. The girls and the old man stayed behind to watch the battle between him and Rasputin.

"I must say, young man. Your Incineroar is such an impressive Pokémon. And judging by how it looks, you have done a splendid job at raising it," Rasputin complemented.

"I don't need any praise from the likes of you," Riku hissed. "You're nothing more than a thief. You go around stealing Pokémon from other trainers after all the love and care they give them. And there is no way in hell I'm going to let you get away with it." Rasputin just chuckled.

"Oh won't you?" Rasputin asked as he chuckled some more. "You've got some real guts to make it in here. You would make a fine member of Team Rocket."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in your little club!" Riku said.

"How unfortunate. But still, you had helped ruin our plan; so for that, I'm going to teach you some manners, child!" Rasputin called back his three Pokémon and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "And I'll use my strongest Pokémon to destroy you!" He threw his Ultra Ball. "Tyranitar! Come on out!" The Ultra Ball lets out a green large, bipedal dinosaurian Pokémon. It has a gray diamond shaped scale on its belly and has a hard green-colored armor covering its entire body, with some holes on it. Several spikes protrude from its body. Its arms and legs are small and chubby with three sharp claws extending from it. It has a pair of sharp, pointed teeth on both of its jaws, along with a large powerful tail protruding from its back. Tyranitar lets out a loud roar upon entry. Riku knew his Incineroar was at a disadvantage against this Pokémon because of Types, but it was going to take more than Type to scare him and Incineroar.

"So it's a Tyranitar. Big whoop. That thing dosen't scare me. And my Incineroar isn't easy to scare either," Riku said. Rasputin grinned evilly.

"Really? How interesting. Well, judging how confident you are, I don't doubt your bravery," Rasputin said. Rasputin gave off an evil laugh. "Show me what you've got boy!"

Deeper down in the Slowpoke Well, they all saw a face they haven't seen before. Proton turned around and gave off a grin.

"So, we have company. I knew it was a matter of time before someone would eventually come around," Proton said. "But I never expected it to be a bunch of children."

"Well, get ready to pack your bags, because we're kicking you right out of here," Kiawe snapped at him.

"Is that so? I have to admire your bravery," Proton said.

"Just who do you think you are coming here and taking all these Slowpoke?" Ethan asked.

"I might as well introduce myself. My name is Proton and I am one of the top four executives of Team Rocket. Our boss has sent us here to expand our resources in Johto. And eventually, into Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola regions. One day in the Galar region itself. The whole world will know and fear the name Team Rocket!" Proton proclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora said to the Team Rocket executive.

"What do all these Slowpoke have to do with your plan?" Illima asked.

"Well, around four hundred years ago, a terrible drought like the one plaguing the town right now; the land had suffered greatly because if the harsh heat of the sun. Then one day, a Slowpoke had arrived and with a single yawn, rain poured down from the heavens and the land had prospered. Since then, the people of Azalea Town had valued the Slowpoke like gold. And for that reason, we are here," Proton explained.

"So, you would make a whole town dry up and make innocent people suffer for your greed?!" Lana hissed.

"Unforgivable!" Hapu shouted clutching her fist wanting to punch Proton's teeth in.

"It never hurts to spread little suffering while we're at it," Proton said.

"You're just plain horrible!" Kairi spatted at him.

"Toge, Toge!"

"And I thank you for the kind complement. But you still foiled our plan; so for that, you must be punished!" Proton said taking out his two Pokéballs. "Golbat! Weezing! Go!" The Pokéballs lets out a Golbat and a Weezing. Sora looks over to his Pikachu.

"Let's do this thing, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Ethan stepped in.

"I'm joining in too!" Ethan said taking out his own Pokéball. Sora nodded.

"Okay!" Sora said with a smile. "Pikachu! Go for it!"

"Pikachu!"

"And my Pokémon for this battle is going to be Quilava!" Ethan threw his Pokéball letting out his Quilava. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Ethan's Pokémon.

 **Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cyndaquil**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foe with flames.**

"Your Cyndaquil evolved since our last battle," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Like I told you, I have been training to get stronger," Ethan said.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards the two Poison Types.

"Quilava! You use Quick Attack too!" Ethan ordered. Quilava uses its speed attack along with Pikachu.

"Golbat! Poison Fang! Weezing! Sludge!" Proton ordered. Golbat dived towards Pikachu to deliver a poisonous bite and Weezing fired a hunk of sludge at Quilava. Both speedy Pokémon dodged the attacks.

Over to Riku and Rasputin, the battle starts up when Tyranitar whips up a sandstorm at the start of the battle. The old man, Lyra, and Kris shields their eyes not wanting the sand getting in their eyes.

"I'm going to guess that's Tyranitar's ability Sand Stream. It whips up a sandstorm upon entering battle," Riku pointed out.

"That is correct, boy," Rasputin said. "And it's going to keep going until the battle is over. Now Tyranitar! Start up with your Crunch attack!" Tyranitar charges towards Incineroar to land a strong bite.

"Incineroar! Use your Throat Chop!" Riku ordered. Incineroar charged towards with his hand emitting a purplish aura and taking damage from the sandstorm. Tyranitar and gave the dinosaurian Pokémon a chop at the throat.

"Tyranitar! Use Crunch again!" Rasputin ordered. Tyranitar tried to do that, but it Tyranitar couldn't because of Incineroar's Throat Chop effect.

"Now use Fire Punch!" Riku ordered. Incineroar gave Tyranitar a fiery punch in the face. "Now use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar used his signature attack and spun right into Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar! Use Dark Pulse!" Rasputin ordered. Tyranitar fired the Dark Type attack from its mouth heading towards Incineroar.

"Bulk Up!" Riku ordered. Incineroar flexed his muscles taking the hit. The attack did little damage as Incineroar's offense and defense had increased. "Now use Throat Chop!" Incineroar moved in to deliver the attack to Tyranitar, but Rasputin wasn't going to fall for that.

"Tyranitar! Dodge it!" Rasputin ordered. Tyranitar avoided the attack. Tyranitar snarled at its opponent. "Now use Crunch!" Tyranitar bites Incineroar on the arm.

"Fire Punch!" Riku ordered. Incineroar gave a Fire Punch on Tyranitar's cheek, but the rock solid Pokémon refused to let go. Incineroar kept punching Tyranitar again and again. Tyranitar's armor skin did hurt Incineroar's fist, but the attack was hurting Tyranitar as well. Tyranitar felt its body burn from the punches the feline Pokémon was giving it.

"Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Rasputin ordered. Tyranitar was going to fire Hyper Beam right at Incineroar. Rasputin hoped to end the battle quickly.

"Throat Chop! Quickly!" Riku called out. Incineroar gave a Throat Chop fast enough cancelling the attack. "Now use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar spun around with his hands giving off orange-yellow flames. The spinning attack knocks Tyranitar onto the ground. The two Pokémon wrestled each not one was backing away.

Lyra, Kris, and the old man watched the battle and saw how impressive a trainer Riku is.

"He's so good," Kris said looking at him with stars in her eyes. "The way he handles his Incineroar is really something!"

"You said it. I can why that blonde girl with him looks up to him," Lyra said.

"Eevee!"

The old man was even more amazed by what he was seeing. He saw his Incineroar take damage from the sandstorm, and how he was giving it to Tyranitar despite a Type disadvantage.

"Tyranitar! Give that Incineroar one more Hyper Beam!" Rasputin ordered. Tyranitar wrestled Incineroar all over the ground. Once it got the feline Pokémon right where it wanted him, Tyranitar was about to deliver the final blow. Incineroar wasn't going to call it quits just yet. Incineroar gave Tyranitar a kick on the underbelly. Tyranitar's eyes popped wide and fell to the ground beaten. The sandstorm has ceased and Rasputin gritted his teeth pulling his beard. "Impossible! How could I have lost?! My Tyranitar is a Rock Type Pokémon! How is it possible that I lost?!" Rasputin calls back his Tyranitar.

"You relied heavily on Types alone and that is why you lost," Riku said. "Also, the real reason you lost is because you use your Pokémon to commit crimes. You should know by now, the good guys always wins and the bad guys just plain suck!" Rasputin growled at the silver-haired boy.

"Savor your victory while you can, boy! But, mark my words! You haven't seen the last of Rasputin the Mad Thief!" With that said, Rasputin took his leave of the Slowpoke Well vowing revenge on Riku.

Eevee ran towards his partner and climbed up his shoulder.

"I always knew you had faith in me, Eevee," Riku said to his partner.

"Eev! Eevee, Vee!" Eevee chirped.

"Gotta hand it to you, Riku. You're a talented trainer," Lyra said.

"Thanks. Been at this for a long time," Riku said. He turns to where Sora and the others had gone to. "Sora. I know you can stop Team Rocket."

Over to Sora, Ethan, and Proton. The battle raged on as Pikachu and Quilava managed to give Golbat and Weezing some beatings and recieving some beatings themselves.

Kairi, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all watched how fierce the battle was getting.

"Come on Sora. I know you can beat him," Kairi said holding Togepi tight.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu formed Electro Ball with his tail and threw it at Golbat.

"Golbat! Use Air Cutter!" Proton ordered. Golbat fired Air Cutter right at the two Pokémon. But it hit the ground making a dust cloud. "Weezing! Will-O-Wisp at Pikachu!" Weezing sends out a light blue flame right towards Pikachu.

"Quilava! Get in front of Pikachu!" Ethan called out. Quilava jumps in front of the yellow mouse Pokémon taking the hit. The attack had no effect on Quilava whatsoever.

"Clever to have your Quilava take the hit with Will-O-Wisp, kid!" Proton said. "But your cleverness is not going to help you! Golbat! Dive in with Poison Fang! Aim it at Quilava!" Golbat dives towards Quilava to deliver a poisonous bite on Quilava.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave the wide-mouthed bat Pokémon a shock saving Quilava from Golbat's Poison Fang.

"Thanks for the save, Sora," Ethan said.

"You helped Pikachu. And that's what you do for a friend," Sora said making Ethan smile.

"Yeah. We are friends. Thanks Sora," Ethan said smiling. "Quilava! Use Ember!" Quilava ignited the flames on its rear and its head, but instead of it being Ember it turns out to be Flame Burst. The fire attack strikes at both Poison Type Pokémon burning them in a crisp. Proton was at a loss for what he saw.

"Golbat! Weezing! No!" Proton exclaimed.

"Yes! Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

"Quilava! You use Flame Wheel!" Ethan ordered. Pikachu hurled Electro Ball while Quilava rolled into a big fireball. Electro Ball hit Quilava's Flame Wheel, but it let out electric sparks. With a combination of fire and electricity, the two attacks hits both Golbat and Weezing knocking them both out.

"Impossible!" Proton exclaimed calling back his fallen Pokémon. He scowled at the two Pokémon trainers. "Don't think you won the won, kids! But Team Rocket will have their revenge on you yet! Juat watch your backs!" With that said, Proton took out a jet pack and used it to escape.

Team Rocket had been stopped and the Slowpoke had been saved.

"It's over," Sora said.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. He smiled at Sora did a high five with him. "Gotta hand it to you, Sora. You're even better than I remember. I can see why you won the Indigo Plateau."

"Thanks Ethan," Sora said. "And you gotten better yourself." Sora placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "The way you handled your Quilava is living proof to me."

A few minutes later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and Ethan stepped out of the Slowpoke Well and saw Riku, Lyra, Kris, and the old man looking upwards. They all saw the Slowpoke on top.

"Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?" Sora asked.

"They are," the old man said. "The Slowpoke are going to make it rain. The town is going to be saved from the drought and it is thanks to all of you." They all watched the Slowpoke carefully and then, all of the Slowpoke gave off a yawn. The power of their yawns formed storm clouds blocking the fierce sun causing it to rain.

"What Proton said is true. The Slowpoke are making it rain," Sora remembered.

"Pika."

The rain grew stronger and the townspeople came out of their homes rejoicing the miracle. Naminé stepped out still holding the egg. She smiled because she knew who were the source of the miracle.

"Riku. Sora. I knew you wouldn't let me down," Naminé said.

Back at the well, the group made it to higher ground not wanting to get washed along the flood. The water made its way into the well. Once the rain had concluded, they all returned to the town greeted by the townspeople.

"Look everyone! Those kids were heading to the Slowpoke Well! They were the ones who saved the Slowpoke!" One man called out.

It didn't take long before everyone got mobbed and lifted into the air like the heroes they are. News of how they drove Team Rocket out from the Slowpoke Well spread out through the town. The news even reached Silver who was by himself. He went back to the town and saw the same group of eleven and he recognized the one with the brown spikey hair.

"Him!" Silver recognized. Silver saw him back in Violet City when he bumped into him. He looked the boy feelikg skeptical. "There is no way he could have driven out Team Rocket. No way."

Over in the Pokémon Center, the group explained to Naminé about what happened while in the Slowpoke Well.

"That has to be quite an experience," Naminé said.

"It sure is," Acerola said.

"But I don't think we seen the last of those Team Rocket thugs," Kiawe said.

"I don't either, Kiawe," Illima admitted.

"But at least we stopped them before they could make off with all those Slowpoke," Hapu said.

"And I could easily see he's not the Indigo Plateau champ for nothing!" Ethan said. Kris let out a loud gasp.

"Again with that," Sora deadpanned.

"I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU!" Kris exclaimed. "Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town! The same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League!" She pulled out a magazine and flipped it to a page with Sora's picture along with his Pikachu and all his Pokémon he had while traveling in Kanto. "I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner! I have been wanting to meet you for a while now!" She took him by the hand. "And I have to say that you're even more handsome in person."

That made Sora blush while Kairi puffed her cheeks in jealousy.

"She better not be coming onto my boyfriend," Kairi said in her thoughts. Lyra took notice of the jealousy.

"You better cool your jets, because he already mentioned that he's spoken for," Lyra pointed to Kairi.

"Oh, too bad. Because if you weren't taken, I would have dated you in a second," Kris said. "And when I become a big star we would have been a fabulously incredible couple. The media might have called it 'Sorkris!' Dosen't that sound splendid!"

"It would be if Kairi wouldn't be jealous," Riku joked. Kairi was getting into a raging red at the thought of Sora with Kris. She turned to Kairi and smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'm not going to steal him away from you," Kris said. "But I will say you two are a pretty cute couple."

"Thanks," Kairi said trying to get over her jealously. Sora put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I told you before, Kairi. You are the one for me," Sora said. He kissed her on the lips making all the girls swoon at the sight while Ethan blushed. Sora broke the kiss. "Convinced?"

"Every time," Kairi said.

"Anyway Kris. You said you know where Kurt lives," Sora pointed out. "Do you know him or something?"

"I didn't say that I met him; I only said I know where he lives," Kris said.

"Well, at least we have one clue," Sora said.

"Excuse me," an old man's voice called from behind Sora. He turns around as the whole group saw the old man from earlier. "I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for me. Is that right?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at the old man when they heard him admit that he is the person they're looking for. "Why are you all staring at me funny? And why are you looking for me?"

And there you have it. The group has finally found Kurt. The man they were looking was with them all along. What mystery does the GS Ball contain? And why is it so important? More to come the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	104. The Mystery of the GS Ball

**Episode 104:** **The Mystery Of The GS Ball**

Where we last left off, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were staring at Kurt as they all realized that he is the man they were looking for.

"Would you quit staring at me like that? I would like to know why you're looking for me," Kurt said. Sora shook off his shocked expression.

"Oh right!" Sora said. "We were sent by Professor Oak to make an important delivery to you."

"An important delivery, you say?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"This is the first that I have heard anything about a delivery being made to me. But, I do wonder what could be so important that Professor Oak could send you all the way out here just to reach me," Kurt said. "Perhaps we should discuss this at my house."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all said their goodbyes to Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Ethan, Lyra, and Kris as they all made their way to Kurt's house. Everyone made it to Kurt's house. Sora still couldn't believe that the man who helped thwart Team Rocket was with them all this time. Kurt, an expert of Pokéball mechaniacs.

When they all arrived to the house, they were greeted by Kurt's granddaughter.

"Grandpa! You're okay!" The girl cried when she went to hug her grandfather. "You didn't throw your back again didn't you?"

Kurt chuckled a bit as he hugged his granddaughter, "Stop your worrying, I'm fine. And it's thanks to all these kids right here." He gestured to the guests. All of them are talented Pokémon trainers" The group entered the house. "All of you wait here. There's something in my workplace I want to give you." With that said Kurt went to his work room.

"Thank you for helping my grandpa. My name is Maizie, by the way," The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Maizie. I'm Sora and this is my partner Pikachu and my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"And this little guy is my Togepi," Kairi introduced.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

The name's Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name is Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Good to meet you," Maizie said. "I hope my grandpa didn't slow you down too much. Not because he's old, but he's been known to have back problems from time to time."

"He didn't slow us down. He did help us out in his own way. Right Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I'm glad," Maizie said. Kurt came out a few seconds later and handed Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine Fast Balls to the young Pokémon trainers.

"Here kids. A little something to show you my gratitude. Fast Balls for the lot of you. Just consider it as a thank you present for everything you've done," Kurt said.

"Well, thank you, sir," Lillie said.

"We are just glad to help out anyway we can, Kurt," Illima said. Kurt smiled as he nodded. He set his sights onto Sora.

"Now young man. You said you have an important delievery for me, is that right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Professor Oak had sent me down to Azalea Town to make this delivery to you," Sora said as he took the GS Ball out from his backpack. Kurt was a bit amazed by the sight of this mysterious Pokéball. "This Pokéball couldn't be transferred like any other Pokéball, so that's why we all made it here by foot. We don't even know if it's empty or not."

"I see," Kurt stroked his chin. "I have to say I am pretty amazed by the sight of this Pokéball. In all my years, I have seen every kind of Pokéball currently known to man, but I have never seen anything like this before. But, I will say that this is definitely no ordinary Pokéball."

Sora nodded letting him know that he understands what he meant. Sora already knew it wasn't a normal ball. But he did wonder why it's so important. What kind of Pokémon was in it. And more importantly; who made it in the first place? And he thought the Pokémon themselves were full of mysteries.

Kurt looked at the GS Ball quite carefully, turning it to have a good look at the Pokéball to see every angle of it.

"How fascinating. What could this possibly mean?" Kurt asked in his thoughts. Unknown to anyone, a mysterious man outside wearing a hat and trenchcoat with a pair of sunglasses watched from outside. He smiled as he knew the GS Ball has at last arrived.

"This is even better than I thought. The GS Ball has made its way to Azalea Town. Only then, will the legendary Pokémon be set free," the mysterious man said. "I just wish that I didn't have to use it on you without thinking of the consequences that came with it."

(Flashback, twenty-five years ago)

A youmg man with black hair was strolling throught the Illex Forest taking snapshots of the wild Pokémon living in the woods. His goal was to get as many good snapshots as he can until he was completely out of film.

Elsewhere in the forest, a small, angular Pokémon with short arms and stubby rounded feet. Its cranium is shaped similarly to a flower bulb, extended upward in a left stroke. its blue eyes are rather large, compensating most of its face. Also extending from its head are two small string-like antennae with blue tips. They seem to curl in a different direction most of the time. The larger space of its back is covered with two, white moth-like wings, short and small extending only halfway up its arm length. Its head is similar to an onion. The Pokémon was flying away from a pursuing Houndoom. The hound Pokémon fired its Flamethrower attack, but missing the target completely. Just then, a Scyther came to the scene and swiped its claws at the little Pokémon.

It managed to get away from the two Pokémon only for a short time.

"BI!" Celebi cried.

The boy heard something in the forest and followed it to its source. He saw the Scyther and Hounddom had cornered the little Pokémon. He couldn't stand to watch. He took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Raichu! Go!" The boy called out letting his Raichu out. "Raichu! Help that Pokémon out! Thunder Punch!"

"Raichu!" Raichu let out an electrifying punch onto Houndoom, sending it tumbling on Scyther. He rushed over to the small Pokémon with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Bi, Bi," the little Pokémon nodded.

"I'm glad," the boy nodded.

Just then, a man with an eyepatch over his riht eye came to the scene.

"Hey kid! Get away from that Celebi!" The man called out to the boy.

"Celebi?" The boy asked in a whisper. He just realized that the Pokémon he just saved in the legendary Pokémon was a Celebi. "Why should I hand it over to you?"

"I'm a Pokémon hunter, kid. And I make money by catching rare Pokémon. Then, I sell them off to the highest bidder," the man said.

"Well, you're not going to have this Pokémon!" The boy snapped at the hunter.

"GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" The hunter yelled.

"No way! Get lost!" The defied the Pokémon hunter.

The boy ran through the woods carrying Celebi in his arms. The hunter and his two Pokémon continued to chase after him to get Celebi. The boy ran for it carrying Celebi in his arms. He slid down a hill Scyther kept going after him while Houndoom made a stop at the ledge.

The boy and Celebi slid into shrubs. Scyther had lost sight of the boy and Celebi, so it kept searching. Once he made sure the Pokémon hunter and his Pokémon were nowhere close, he took out the GS Ball and held it in front of Celebi.

"Here Celebi. You can be safe in here," the boy said holding the mystery Pokéball. "I know it's a bit cramped inside, but it's the only way."

"Bi, Bi" Celebi nodded. Celebi pressed the button on the GS Ball and flows inside. The boy made his way out of the Illex Forest making sure there was no sign of the Pokémon hunter.

"That's great! Now Celebi! Come out!" He threw the GS Ball in the air, but nothing happened. The GS Ball didn't open and release the Pokémon inside. "This is impossible! This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't supposed to happen!" The boy felt incredibly guilty. Twenty-five years had passed and during that time he made his way into the Orange Islands and there, he placed the GS Ball in the care of a slender woman who is light skinned with purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a necklace and a white lab coat over her salmon top. She also wore a black skirt and pink shoes.

"I doubt you will figure it out, Professor Ivy. But, it'll have to make its way back to the Illex forest," the man said as he took his leave.

(Present)

The man took his leave of Kurt's house before anyone could see him and mistake him for a tresspasser.

Inside of Kurt's house, they all marveled at the GS Ball as their curiosity started to escalate. They all looked at the GS Ball for like five minutes or so until they all they gave off a huge sigh.

"Well, this is a huge heap of nothing," Hapu said. "How are supposed to know that there's even anything inside this ball?"

"And how do we even know if this Pokéball is even empty or not?" Kiawe asked.

"This is a big mystery even for me," Kurt said stroking his chin. "I will have to look into this some more."

"You do that, Kurt. We'll have to head back to the Pokémon Center and rest up. I need to report to Professor Oak anyway," Sora said.

"Very well. I will find out whatever I can to determine the GS Ball and let you know what I have discovered. And thank you very much for bringing this to my attention," Kurt said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine made their way back to the Pokémon Center. Sora dialed Professor Oak's number on the picture phone. Professor Oak answered the phone with a smile on his face.

"Ah Sora. It's good to hear from you. I trust that you have your second Gym battle by now?" Professor Oak guessed.

"Well, not exactly. Not yet. I had a run-in with Team Rocket," Sora said.

"Is that right? Tell me what has happened," Professor Oak said.

"Well, Kairi, the others, and I had just arrived in Azalea Town; but as soon as we did we noticed that there weren't that any Slowpoke around and we didn't know why at first. That was when Lillie and the others told me, Riku, and another trainer named Ethan about Team Rocket in Slowpoke Well. We managed to take care of them, only that we had a little help from Kurt without even realizing it at first," Sora explained.

"So you've met Kurt. And to top it off, you saved the Slowpoke in the mysterious Slowpoke Well. I remember hearing that old tale when I was around your age. And what have you learned about the GS Ball?" Professor Oak asked.

"Kurt is looking into that right now. And he said he will let us know what he has found out," Sora said.

"Well, the best part of the mystery is having to wait for what comes," Professor Oak said. He noticed Sora's troubled face. "But I feel there is more you want to ask me."

"That's right, professor. I would like to know if you know who has made this Pokéball and why?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. There are diffirent kinds of Pokéballs as well as there are Pokémon. When I asked my colleague, Professor Philena Ivy about it, she has replied that she doesn't know either. She sent it from her home on Valencia Island in the Orange Islands and asked me to look into it, but I'm afraid I am stumped as well. And that was when I thought of Kurt," Professor Oak said.

"But, where did Professor Ivy get it?" Sora asked.

"The GS Ball was delivered to her doorstep, and even up to this date, she doesn't know the identity of the sender," Professor Oak said.

"You think I could make contact with her and ask her myself?" Sora asked. "Just thought maybe I could hear her side of the story."

"Very well. I have the number for you to make contact," Professor Oak said. Sora took out his Pokédex and typed the number Professor Oak had provided.

"I got it. And thanks," Sora said.

"You are very welcome, Sora. And let me know of the results. And good luck in your Gym battle," Professor Oak said hanging up.

Just as soon as Professor Oak had hung up the phone, Kairi had approached Sora and tapped his shoulder. Sora turns to her.

"Did he say?" Kairi asked.

"Told him about our experience at the Slowpoke Well. And about Kurt looking into the GS Ball," Sora said. "And I asked him about it."

"What did you ask?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"I asked if he knew who made the GS Ball and why," Sora said.

"And what was his answer?" Kairi asked.

"He told me he didn't know. So he gave me the phone number of one of his colleagues, Professor Ivy so as I can ask," Sora said. "I think she might know a little." Sora dialed the number to Professor Ivy's lab and waited for her to answer.

Meanwhile on Valencia Island, Professor Ivy comes into the room to answer the call.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Professor Ivy said. She answered the picture phone and sees the two kids on the screen. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can. I was told that you holding onto the GS Ball," Sora said.

"Yes, that's right. But, how do you know about the GS Ball?" Professor Ivy asked.

"Professor Oak was the one who asked me to deliever it right to Kurt in Azalea Town," Sora said.

"Oh, so you must be Sora. Professor Oak did tell me you were making a delivery to him," Professor Ivy said smiling. She sets her attention on Kairi. "And I'm going to guess you are Kairi."

"Yes professor," Kairi said.

"I have to say, that it's a real pleasure to hear from you. So what did Kurt say about the GS Ball?" Professor Ivy asked.

"Not too much," Kairi answered.

"But he did say that he'll let us and the rest of our friends know when he does find something out," Sora said.

"It's good to know Professor Oak knew who to turn to figure it out. Just as well he knows who to send," Professor Ivy said.

"But, the reason I'm calling is I am curious if you know anything else about it. We already know it can't be teleported just like any other kind of Pokéball," Sora stated.

"Yes. That is true for the most part. But, I was pretty amazed by the sight of this Pokéball, but I had a feeling something was inside the GS Ball. So, my assistants and I made it our mission to open it up. Tried to use the normal method when dealing with a Pokéball, but there was no such luck. We tried to cut it open with hacksaws, buzzsaws, hammers, crowbars, power drills, lasers, and we even tried blowing it up with some TNT, but nothing we try would work," Professor Ivy said. "It was just no use. Just like I said, nothing we did would work. When Professor Oak told me he couldn't figure it out himself, I was surprised to hear it because he was the only one I could really turn to. When he told me you and your friends were heading down to Johto and give it to Kurt to figure it out, I had to keep hoping."

Sora and Kairi were amazed to hear about the duriablity of the GS Ball. They both knew that a regular Pokéball would never survive such abuse. They even had to guess not even an explosion from Electrode would be enough to crack that nut.

"You really think there's something in the GS Ball?" Sora asked.

"I do, but don't ask me what's in it, because I haven't figured that part out. And even if we did, none of this would be possible," Professor Ivy said.

Meanwhile over Kurt's house, Kurt stayed up late in the night looking over every inch of the GS Ball trying to figure out the mystery inside this particular Pokéball.

"Just amazing. Whoever designed this Pokéball definently knew what he was doing. But why won't it open like any other ball. But, I do wonder who designed it though," Kurt said to himself. He gave off a yawn and decided to call it a night when he suddenly heard something. "What on earth was that?" He looked around to see what the noise was coming from. He saw it was nothing. "I was probably just hearing things." He was about to step out when he heard it again, but this time he saw the GS Ball move. His eyes nearly popped and he went over to the GS Ball. "The GS Ball is moving on its own? That is not possible. Could there be a Pokémon inside this Pokéball? I did promise to let Sora and his friends to let them know what I find out. I'll do that first thing in the morning." Kurt took his leave of his workplace to sleep.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi all stepped out after having breakfast in the messhall to do some training for the Azalea Town Gym. Since Sora has learned that the Gym Leader uses Bug Type Pokémon, he figured he would exchange his Poipole for Hoothoot since another Flying Type along with Gligar as a back up flyer would have an edge. Also, Cyndaquil would be a logical choice as well.

"Have you thought about which Pokémon you're going to use in your battle?" Kairi asked.

"Well, since the Gym Leader uses Bug Types, I figured I'd use Cyndaquil for this one. Also, send out Hoothoot and Gligar as backup," Sora said.

"That's real good thinking, Sora," Kairi said. "That's using your head." Sora chuckled as he placed his arm around his girlfriend.

"It's always to have a girlfriend like you for moral support," Sora said. Kairi gave a little giggle and gave Sora a light kiss on the lips. Sora had kissed her back. That moment was going to have a very rude interruption. Silver gagged at the sight of the lovebirds.

"Hey you! The one with the spiky hair!" Silver called out. The couple turned and they instantly recognized the red headed boy.

"Hey! I know you! You were that guy who pushed me out of the way! What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I heard you're one of the trainers who dealt with Team Rocket, right?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I am. And she did too," Sora said. Silver looked over to the auburn haired girl and the Togepi in her arms.

He scoffed, "And if she used that little weakling, then they must be weaker than she is." Kairi was offended by what he just said to her and that got Sora steamed.

"Hey! I don't care what you say about me, but don't insult my girlfriend or any of her Pokémon!" Sora snapped at him. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"The name's Silver. And I'm a Pokémon trainer just like you are. And I'm here to challenge you into a battle," Silver said taking out a Pokéball. "Do you accept?"

"Oh, I accept," Sora said. "You can't just insult Kairi and get away with it!"

"Then who are you?" Silver asked.

"The name's Sora Ketchum and I came from Pallet Town," Sora said. "And if I win, you're going to take back what you said to her!"

"Whatever. Houndour! Go!" Silver said throwing it. The Pokéball opens and lets out a Houndour. It lets out a howl upon entry.

"So it's a Fire Type you're sending out first, huh? Then I'll be sending out a Water Type," Sora said taking out Totodile's Pokéball. "Okay Totodile! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his Totodile. "Totodile! Use your Water Gun now!" Totodile fired Water Gun right at the dark hound Pokémon. It just stood there for a moment, before it dodged at the last minute.

"Houndour! Move in with Bite!" Silver ordered. Houndour moved in and gave Totodile a bite on the torso before giving him a toss. Totodile fell to the ground, but he got back up in slight pain.

"Totodile! Move in with your Scratch now! " Sora ordered. Totodile gave Houndour some scratches on the side. "Now you use Bite too!" Totodile gave Houndour a bite on the leg.

"Houndour! You give it a Thunder Fang!" Silver ordered. Houndour gave Totodile a shocking bite making Totodile let go. "Finsih it with Bite!" Houndour moved in to make another bite on the crocodile Pokémon, but Sora had to think of something fast.

"Totodile! Water Gun at full power!" Sora called out. Totodile gave Houndour a powerful Water Gun attack knocking his opponent out. Silver became enraged over the fact his Houndour had lost. He pulled ou another Pokéball and threw it.

"Ivysaur! Go!" Silver said letting out his Ivysaur. This Ivysaur was much larger than the one Sora had before his evolved into a Venusaur.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur said.

"Return, Totodile," Sora said calling back his Totodile. He pulled out Cyndaquil's Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Cyndaquil! Go for it!"

"Cyndaquil. QUIL," Cyndaquil yawned.

"How predictable. A Fire Type against my Ivysaur. But a smart move on your part," Silver said.

"I don't doubt how tough your Ivysaur is. Just show me what your Ivysaur can do," Sora said.

"I shall," Silver said. "Ivysaur! Seed Bomb now!" Silver ordered. Ivysaur fired a seed from Ivysaur's flower and it heads down to the fire mouse Pokémon resulting in an explosion.

"Cyndaquil! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil charged with a full force of his body.

"Ivysaur! Vine Whip!" Silver used Vine to smack Cyndaquil hard. "Now use Leaf Storm!" Ivysaur fired leaves right at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was quickly surrounded by leaves and he couldn't do a thing about them. "Now finish it with Sludge Bomb!" Ivysaur fired a huge ball of sludge and it hits Cyndaquil head on. The attack knocks Cyndaquil out.

"Cyndaquil!" Sora gasped as he ran up to Cyndaquil. "You okay?"

"Cynda..." Cyndaquil responded.

"Don't sweat it, Cyndaquil. You did your best," Sora said calling Cyndaquil back inside his Pokéball. Silver calls back his Ivysaur.

Silver scoffed, "Your Cyndaquil only lost because it was weak. And being nice to your Pokémon is a sign of how weak you are!" Sora growled at that staement.

"What is your problem? First you insult my girlfriend and her Togepi, and now you're making fun of my Pokémon too! I love and care about all of my Pokémon! The bonds that Pokémon and their trainers grow stronger as time pass," Sora stated.

"Why do you care about your Pokémon so much?" Silver asked.

"Because that's what a trainer does! Pokémon can grow stronger when trainers work hard with them. That's what I learned on my travels. And something you should get," Sora said. "And if that makes me weak, then that's your problem."

"How pathetic," Silver scoffed making Sora growl. "You act like Pokémon are like people. But, they are not people! They are things! And they were put on this planet to do whatever we tell them to do!"

"They do more than that! They have actual thoughts and feelings just we do. That means they can think for themselves! They're alive just like you and me," Sora said. "They all have souls like we do."

"Then let's see if you can put that little speech of yours to the ultimate test," Silver said holding up a Pokéball and threw it. "Croconaw! Go!" Silver's Pokéball opens to reveal a Pokémon similar to Totodile, but it has a yellow body with blue spots, which resembles a Pokémon egg. Two noticeable things on this Pokémon are the huge jaws and red spikes that run down its back, with the spike on its tail resembling a diamond. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon.

 **Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Totodile**

 **Type: Water**

 **Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in.**

"The evolved form of Totodile," Sora said in his thoughts. "I better be smart about this one." Sora turns to his partner. "You ready to go, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Great!" Sora said. "Start up with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Croconaw dead on.

"Croconaw! Ice Fang!" Silver ordered. Croconaw charged towards Pikachu with its fangs emitting ice.

"Dodge it, Pikachu and use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards Croconaw and gave Totodile's evolved form a smack on its belly. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms Electro Ball with his tail and sends it to Croconaw.

"Water Gun! Stop that Electro Ball!" Silver ordered. Croconaw fired Water Gun and it sends Electro Ball back to its owner.

"Pikachu! Hit a homer with Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu swung at Electro Ball with his tail like a baseball bat. The attack came too fast for Croconaw and got hit bad. "Woo-hoo!"

"Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

Croconaw fell on the ground beaten as Silver calls Croconaw back.

"You only got lucky. And I am not taking back what I said about her!" Silver hissed.

"Just what gives you the right to say who's weak and who is strong?" Sora asked. "The hell is your deal?"

"My deal is I only care about having strong Pokémon! Especially when they win!" Silver said to Sora. "I just hate the weak! Pokémon! Trainers! It doesn't matter who or what! That even goes for Team Rocket as well! So, just stay out of my way!" Silver said when he stormed off from the couple. Sora was still angry over the insult Silver gave to Kairi, Togepi, and Cyndaquil; but she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora. You won. Let it go," Kairi said.

"Just where does he get off with a remark like that? What kind of person would just go around saying he hates the weak?" Sora asked.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Don't think about what that guy said. It doesn't matter what he says. You should focus on your upcoming Gym battle," she reminded her boyfriend. Sora smiled at her.

"You're right. I should keep a cool head," Sora said. Just when they were about to head off to the park, Kurt ran up to them.

"Good! I've caught you both!" Kurt said panting.

"Kurt!" Kairi said.

"We were going to check up on you later," Sora said. "What did you find out?"

"You have to get your other friends, because they need to know this as well," Kurt said.

Sora, Kairi and the Alolan nine were about to hear what Kurt has found out about the GS Ball. How are they going to let the Celebi contained inside it, and who is the mystery man and what does he know about the GS Ball that Kurt couldn't have? More to come later on.


	105. Getting the Bugs Out

**Episode 105:** **Getting the Bugs Out**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made it back to Kurt's house to hear what he had to tell them.

"Okay, everyone is here," Sora said.

"We all got here as soon as Sora and Kairi filled us in," Kiawe said.

"What did you find out about the GS Ball, Kurt?" Kairi asked.

"Not too much I'm afraid, but I did make a very startlinig discovery," Kurt said. He gestured to the group to follow them to his workplace and led them to the GS Ball itself. "Like I said, I was doing some research on the GS Ball, but so far I didn't find out much. And just when I was heading to bed, I heard a strange sound and I saw the GS Ball move. And it moved all on its own."

"It moved on its own?" Mallow asked.

"Pokéballs don't move on their own," Sophocles said.

"Well, this one did," Kurt said. "And I saw that as clearly as I see all of you."

"What could it mean, Kurt?" Sora asked.

"I can only say that the GS Ball has a Pokémon inside of it. And the purpose of the GS Ball is let whatever is inside of it out," Kurt guessed. "But, I think that there might be some special way to do it."

"A special way?" Sora asked.

"I think you should take it with you and head into the Illex Forest and there you will find the shrine that resides there," Kurt said.

"A shrine?" Kairi asked.

"What kid of shrine are you talking about?" Lillie asked.

"The shrine of the legendary Pokémon Celebi," Maizie said.

"Celebi?" Sora asked. Maizie nodded. "The shrine in the Illex Forest." Sora stroked his chin. "We'll have to check out this shrine after we hit the Azalea Town Gym. I mean, there's no hurry, right?"

"Sora's right. We can get to the shrine on our way over to the next town," Ilima said.

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine all agreed.

"Also, we should check our the apricorns while we're here. I would like to see what kind of Pokéballs can come out of them," Sora said turning to Kurt. "Only if it's okay with you, Kurt." Kurt shrugged

"Not at all, my boy. It'll give me something to do while you have your battle. And Maizie can show you around the orchard as well," Kurt said.

"Great!" Maizie said. The group followed Maizie out to the backyard and showed them the tree growing there. Sora looked at the white fruit growing on the tree.

"I can guess that these are arpicorns huh?" Sora guessed.

"That's right. These are White Apricorns. These are used to make Fast Balls. The reason they're called that because they're used for Pokémon that can quickly run away," Maizie said.

"And depending on the color, they are used to make a spefic Pokéball," Sota said. "Riku did mentioned what color they all came in."

"That's right. There are other apricorns that grow on the hills behind the house," Maizie said.

"Sweet," Kiawe said.

"I just can't to see those apricorns," Sophocles said.

"Come with me and you'll see," Maizie said leading the group to the hill. When they arrived up in the hill, they came Pink Apricorns. "This tree is a Pink Apricorn tree. These are used to make Love Balls. They're used to catch Pokémon of the opposite gender."

"Say like when Kairi used one to catch a male Oddish when she has a female Sunkern," Illima said.

"That's right," Maizie nodded. "But those don't look ripe enough to be picked."

"You seem to know a lot," Mallow said.

"Well, it helps if you're Kurt's granddaughter," Kiawe said.

"How can you tell if an apricorn is ready to be picked?" Lana asked.

"I just can. I learned it from my mom, dad, and grandpa. You shouldn't pick an Apricorn before its time and you should never, ever pick too many at once or else you can risk damaging the whole tree," Maizie said.

"Good thing you warned us," Acerola said.

"Because we wouldn't want to harm any tree by accident," Hapu said.

"No," Mina said shaking her head.

Maizie led the group to another tree containing Yellow Apricorns.

"You see that tree right there? That one has Yellow Apricorns. And those becomes a Moon Ball," Maizie said.

"And what do those do?" Sophocles asked.

"They're used to catch a Pokémon that can evolve with a Moon Stones like Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Nidorino, and Nidorina," Maizie said.

"All right!" Sophocles shouted with joy and moved in to pick one. Sora, Kairi, and Lillie saw something in the tree as well. They happen to be Pokémon that looks like a large green pine cone with two red eyes on the inside of its "shell".

"Sophocles! Wait!" Sora shouted.

"Stop!" Lillie also called out.

"Don't go near that tree!" Kairi called out.

Sophocles stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Sophocles asked.

"They were right to stop you, Sophocles. Because those trees all have Pineco up there," Maizie said.

Everyone else did take a closer look and saw the Pineco up in the tree.

"Maizie's right! Those are Pineco," Acerola said.

"Do they all live here?" Illima asked.

"Yes they do. And they have an act to explode when you're not careful," Maizie said. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on them.

 **Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Pineco hangs from a tree branch and patiently waits for prey to come along. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning.**

"And I thought Voltorb and Electrode has an explosive personality," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"I agree with Sora," Illima said. "Pineco can be a dangerous Pokémon when you're not careful enough."

"And they would have exploded on me!" Sophocles exclaimed. He turned to Maizie. "Thanks for the warning, Maizie." Sophocles bowed his head in repent.

"You are forgiven," Maizie said. Maizie led the group to trees full of Green Apricorns. "All of these trees are full of Green Apricorns. And they're used to make Friend Balls. Like a Luxury Ball, they're used to make a Pokémon you caught a lot more friendlier. They are especially used for Pokémon that can evolve by friendship."

"Friend Balls, huh?" Sora asked intrigued. "Are these good to pick?"

"Go ahead. Those look ripe enough," Maizie said. Sora went over to the Green Apricorn Tree and picked one.

Maizie led the group to a tree filled with Red Apricorns.

"Here we have are Red Apricorns. And they're used to make Level Balls. They're used on Pokémon that are less experienced than the Pokémon you're using in battle," Maizie said. "And those look ripe enough. Help yourself."

Sora went over to the tree and picked one as well.

"Got one!" Sora said. "So, anything else?"

"Yeah. Follow me," Maizie said leading the group to a tree filled with Blue Apricorns. "And here we have is a tree filled with Blue Apricorns. And they're used to make Lure Balls. Lure Balls are used to catch aquatic Pokémon just by fishing. And they look ready to be picked."

"I know I want one of those," Lana said with her eyes sparkling.

She and Sora went over to the tree and picked one each. Mazie led the group to a tree filled with Black Apricorns.

"And now we have is a Black Apricorn tree," Maizie said.

"And what kind of Pokéball can you make with those?" Kairi asked.

"They're used to make Heavy Balls," Maizie said.

"And those are made to catch Pokémon that can be total heavyweights," Kiawe guessed.

"Yeah. Just like a Snorlax or an Onix," Maizie said. "That big one looks ready though." Sora went over and picked the big one Maizie was talking about.

Suddenly, a Pineco appears out of the tree.

"What's this one's deal?" Sora asked.

"That Pineco must be mad because you bothered it," Maizie said.

"You're not gonna scare me off my blowing up," Sora said. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt now!" Pikachu rushed to Sora's side and gave the pinecone-like Pokémon quite a shock. Pineco looked weak enough and took out a regular Pokéball and threw it at the weakened Pineco. Stars swrils around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Pineco or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send the newly caught Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab. "I got myself a Pineco."

Over to Professor Oak's lab, Lea and Isa ar at the Pokéball teleporter awaiting for Sora's latest catch.

"Look at this, Isa!" Lea said.

"Sora managed to get himself another new Pokémon. But I wonder what he sent usa" Isa wondered. The Pokéball opens and lets out Pineco.

"Pineco!" Pineco said.

"Is that a Pineco?" Isa asked.

"Don't those usually explode?" Lea asked.

"Yes they do," Isa said. Pineco's body glowed as Pineco exploded right in their face. Professor Oak had returned to the lab accompanied by Delia and Kairi's grandmother. They all saw the smoke and once it had cleared they have been covered in smoot with the teens coughing a bit.

"I see that is a Pineco," Professor Oak guessed.

"Yes professor," Isa said.

"And it's Sora's," Lea said. "And that explosion has got me to memorise that fact." Lea falls to the ground along with Isa.

"It looks like this little one is going to fit in just fine," Kairi's grandmother said.

"I know you're right," Delia said. "Welcome to your new home, Piney."

"Pineco, Pineco!' Sora's new Pineco felt welcomed and beamed at the feeling of Sora's hug.

Back in Azalea Town, the group made it back to Kurt's house and brought the Apricorns they have picked to him.

"What a fine haul," Kurt said. "I'll get to work on them at once. And I promise, when I get through with them, they will be the finest Pokéballs yet!"

"Thank you very much, Kurt. We'll leave it all to you," Sora said.

"And we'll be backto check on your progress once Sora has his Gym battle," Acerola said.

"I wish you luck in your battle, Sora. I hope you'll win," Maizie said.

"Thanks Maizie," Sora said. "Let's get amove on. That Gym won't just come to us."

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed as they all set off for the Azalea Town Gym. Once they arrived to the gym, they all entered and all saw what looks like an indoor forest.

"Is this a Gym or a greenhouse?" Hapu asked.

"I think that was Sora's line," Mallow said.

"Yeah. That was my li-" Sora cut his sentence when he realized what he said. "Oh thanks a lot, Mallow!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all laughed. Pikachu and Togepi laughed along with them.

"Wasn't funny," Sora said with a sour expression.

They all looked around to see if the Gym Leader was in. Just when they went further in, Kairi was greeted by a Caterpie coming down by a string. At the very sight of the little green caterpillar Pokémon, Kairi let out a scream of delight.

"Oh, so, so, so cute! Caterpie are just so very cute! Hello there you little cuites!" Kairi cooed. Sora laughed at the sight of her cooing and fawning over the Caterpie.

"Hey Kairi. Take it easy. You might make Togepi jealous," Sora joked.

"Gotta hand it to her, she was nice enough to compliment those Caterpie like that. Most girls would be bugged out, but they're just plain ignorant when it comes to Bug Type Pokémon," a new voice called out; a boy's voice. Everyone looked around wondering where that voice came from.

"Where are you?" Mallow asked.

"Up here!" The voice called out. They all turned to see a boy with purple hair and eyes. He is seen holding a net. He wore a green shirt and green shorts, suspended by a belt and brown shoes over his yellow-striped knee socks. He wore a neckerchief. "And as I was saying, Bug Type Pokémon are the best in the whole world."

"So, who are you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Bugsy; the Azalea Town Gym Leader. And I specialize with Bug Type Pokémon. And now it's your turn to tell me who you are," Bugsy said.

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town. And I'm here to challenge you to a Gym battle," Sora said.

"The same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League a while back?" Bugsy asked.

"Yeah. That's right," Sora said.

"I knew I wasn't hearing any wild rumors. I heard someone say that the same guy who won that tournament was the same guy who helped out the Slowpoke at the Slowpoke Well. And the same trainer who beat Falkner in the Violet City Gym. I have to say that I am honored to have you in my Gym. And it is an honor to accept your challenge," Bugsy said.

Sora scratched the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed by the fact this Gym Leader has heard of him.

"Um, thanks," Sora said.

"But before we get started," Bugsy said.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Could you get the ladder up for me. As you can see, I'm stuck," Bugsy said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine did an anime-style fall. Sora got the ladder set up for him. "Thanks a lot."

"Just how did you get stuck up there? You don't seem to be the clumsy type," Sora pointed out.

"Well, I got startled by that girl's shriek and I accidentally knocked the ladder over," Bugy pointed to Kairi making her blush in embarrassment. "It was kinda her fault I got stuck up therein the first place."

"Sorry about that," Kairi said. Bugsy laughed a bit.

"It's okay. I just always knew I'd get stuck up in a tree one of these days; if I wasn't careful," Bugsy said.

"What's with the forest look to this?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, a bug's natural enviroment is the forest. It also brings back loads of memories for me as a kid. My dad used to take me camping a lot when I saw a kid," Bugsy trailed off. "Oh, sorry. I know you didn't come in here to hear my life's story."

Bugsy led the group to the battlefield with a staff member acting as a referee.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using three Pokémon each! Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions! The battle will be over when all three of either the Gym Leader's or the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle! There is no time limit! Choose your Pokémon and begin the battle!" The staff member announced. Bugsy took out a Pokéball.

"Get ready to be bugged out, Sora! I choose Butterfree!" Bugsy threw his Pokéball letting out his Butterfree. Bugsy's Butterfree flutters around upon entry.

"Then I'm going to start up with Hoothoot!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and threw it to let out Hoothoot. Stars swirls around Hoothoot's body upon entry.

"I knew Sora was going to send out a Flying Type to deal with with Bugsy's Pokémon," Mallow said.

"So did I," Lillie said.

"H still has Gligar and Cyndaquil as backup," Kairi said. "But I don't think Sora will find this easy."

I agree. I don't doubt Bugsy has some tricks up his sleeve," Illima said.

"So it's a Flying Type sent out. I figured as much," Bugsy said. "Butterfree! Start things up with Psybeam!" Butterfree fires Psybeam right at the small Shiny Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Hoothoot flew out of the way before the psychic beam could hit the owl Pokémon. "Move in with Wing Attack!" Hoothoot dove in to deliever a Wing Attack on the opposing butterfly Pokémon.

"Butterfree! Fire Electroweb!" Bugsy ordered. Butterfree fired an electric web on Hoothoot hitting hard.

"So, Electroweb is how he deals with Flying Types," Kiawe said.

"That's a pretty good strategy," Acerola said.

"You use another Electroweb!" Bugsy ordered. Butterfree fired another Electroweb at Hoothoot giving him another hard hit. Sora calls back Hoothoot.

"Come back, Hoothoot!" Sora said calling back his Hoothoot.

"Good move on recalling your Hoothoot. I guess retreating is better than losing," Bugsy said. Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Gligar! Go for it!" Sora said when the Pokéball opens and lets out his Gligar.

"Gli, Gligar, Gli!" Gligar said sticking out his tongue on the side.

"That's a good move on Sora's part. That Butterfree won't be able to use Electroweb since Gligar is a Ground Type," Sophocles said.

"And Sora still has the advantage on Type," Lillie said.

"I don't think Bugsy is going to back away from this one," Hapu said.

"So it's another Flying Type against me," Bugsy said. "Wonder if your Gligar can tap toes with my Butterfree."

"You'll have to see for yourself," Sora said. "Gligar! Steel Wing!" Gligar moved in with his wings giving a metallic glow.

"Butterfree! Stop that Gligar with your Silver Wind!" Bugy ordered. Butterfree flapped its wings sending out Silver Wind.

"Gligar! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Gligar dodged the Silver Wind attack while flying. Gligar struck Butterfree hard. "A nice hit! Now use Slash!" Gligar swiped his claw on the butterfly Pokémon hard. "Finish off Butterfree with X-Scissor!" Gligar swiped both his claws into an X hitting Butterfree knocking it on the ground.

"Butterfree! Get up!" Bugsy called out. Butterfree tried to get back up, but it became too tired from that attack to do anything.

"Wrap it up with Wing Attack!" Sora called out. Gligar moved in and gave Butterfree one more hit knocking it out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Gligar win!" The referee announced. Gligar did a bakflip onto Sora's shoulder.

"Look at that! Gligar just won his first Gym match!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Yes. But, the battle's not over yet," Kiawe said.

Bugsy calls back his fallen Butterfree into its Pokéball.

"You're even better than I thought, Sora. Gotta hand it to you, switching your Hoothoot with your Gligar to beat my Electroweb plan was a smart idea," Bugsy said taking out another Pokéball. "My next one is ready to sting." Beedrill! Go in!" Bugsy threw his Pokéball letting out his Beedrill. This bee-like Pokémon buzzes and clangs its stingers together as it were holding two swords at once.

"Gligar, return," Sora said calling back Gligar. He takes out Hoothoot's Pokéball and threw it. "Okay, Hoothoot! Back to action!" Hoothoot is sent back out as stars swirls around upon entering the battle.

"You think Hoot has recovered a bit since going against that Butterfree?" Lana asked.

"I hope so," Mina said.

"Me too," Kairi said. "Sora's Beedrill is something, but this Beedrill looks like nothing to sneeze at."

"Pi, Toge, Toge." Togepi chirped.

"You can have the first move if you want, Sora," Bugsy said.

"Thanks Bugsy!" Sora accepted. "Hoothoot! Tackle!' Hoothoot flew towards Beeedrill with full force.

"Beedrill! BFire Poison Sting!" Bugsy ordered. Beedrill fired Poison Sting at the owl Pokémon hoping to land a hit.

"Hoothoot! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Hoothoot flew pass the poison attack the same way Gligar did against Butterfree. Hoothoot landed a direct hit onto Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Fury Cutter!" Bugsy ordered. Beedrill moved in to deliver a cutting attack on Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot! Use Wing Attack!" Sora oredered. Hoothoot flies right into Beedrill and lands a critical blow on the poison bee Pokémon. "Okay Hoothoot! Use Confusion!" Hoothoot used Confusion to lift Beedrilll in the air and send it right into a tree. Beedrill slides down knocked out from the attack.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Hoothoot wins!" The referee announced.

"Way to go Hoothoot!" Sora cheered.

"Hoothoot! Hoothoot! Hoot?" Hoothoot felt strange for a meoment before he began to evolve. Hoothoot evolved into a Noctwol. Noctowl still has the same yellow feathers, but the plumage on his wings was now red and the crest on his head was now white. Kairi, Pikachu, Togeepi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by the sight of the evolution. Even Bugsy wasn't expecting it to happen.

"Hoothoot has evolved into a Noctwol!" Lillie said.

"That battle with Beedrill gave him the extra boost he needed," Kiawe said.

"Now Sora has another new addition to the team," Illima said.

"Pikachu!"

Togepi!"

"Cool! Noctowl!" Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved Noctwol to hear what infomation it has.

 **Noctowl** **, the Owl Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Hoothoot**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.**

"First I get a Pineco today, now I have myself a new Noctowl!" Sora beamed putting his Pokédex away. "You still good to go, Noctowl?" Noctowl spreads his wings and hoots. "Great!" Bugsy calls back Beedrill.

"Bugsy now has one Pokémon left to use," Kairi said.

"And knowing Sora, he's just ready for anything," Lana said.

"I can see why you're the Indigo Plateau champ, Sora. You're a pretty tough Pokémon trainer," Bugsy said taking out a Pokéball. "Now it's time for you to battle my strongest Pokémon. Scyther! Let's go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Scyther.

"Scy! Scyther, Scy!"

"That Scyther looks pretty tough," Mallow said.

"And not to mention scary," Sophocles said.

"Noctowl may have won over that Beedrill, but I think Noctowl might not stand a chance even after evolving," Lillie said.

"Also, I think Noctowl is exhausted," Mallow said.

Noctowl panted even after evolving. Sora saw it as well. He knew he had to end it fast if he wants win that second Badge.

"Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl flew towards the mantis Pokémon with his wings sticking our.

"Scyther! Double Team!" Bugsy ordered. Scyther formed several copies of itself. Noctowl flew through one of the copies only to find it wasn't the real thing.

"No way!" Sora gasped.

"Okay Scyther! Slash!" Bugsy ordered. All of the copies disappeared and Scyther gave Noctowl a Slash attack knocking out Noctowl. Sora was afraid it would happen.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Scyther wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back Noctowl.

"You did your best, Noctowl. You should rest up," Sora said putting Noctowl's Pokéball away and pulling out Gligar's Pokéball.

"Back to action, Gligar!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Gligar.

"Gligar, Gar!"

"Gligar! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Gligar flew towards the mantis Pokémon to land a pretty good hit.

"Scyther! Slash now!" Bugsy ordered.

"Scyther!" Scyther swiped its' bladed foreleg at the fly scorpion Pokémon to hit, Gligar dodges the attack.

"X-Scissor!" Sora called out. Gligar moved his claws back to deliever the attack to Scyther. Bugsy wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Scyther! Block that with your X-Scissor as well!" Bugsy ordered. Scyther moved its blades back and then moved them down to make an X. Gligar did the same thing. Both met each other, but Scyther's X-Scissor was much stronger than Gligar's. He fell to the ground with his face on the ground. Kairi and the Alolan nine were shocked to witness how strong the attack is. Gligar struggles to get back up, but fell back to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Gligar is unable to battle! Scyther wins!" The referee anouncced.

"Both now has one each," Acerola said.

"I just hope Sora's trump card is up for it," Kairi said in a worry.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

"You're my last hope. And I hope you'll pull through," Sora said taking out Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "Go for it, Cyndaquil!" Sora threw the Pokéball letting out Cyndaquil.

"Quil," Cyndaquil said in a yawn. Both Sora and Kair were worried if Cyndaquil was a bit softened up since the battle with Silver's Ivysaur. They didn't doubt how tough Bugsy's Scyther is after wiping out Gligar and Noctowl like it was nothing.

Bugsy wasn't shaken by the fact Sora has sent out a Fire Type Pokémon to deal with his Scyther. But, he knew Sora was prepared for it.

"It's going to take more than a Fire Type Pokémon to scare off my Scyther!" Bugsy said.

"I don't plan to win by scaring Scyther off!" Sora countered.

"That's what I expected to hear! Scyther! Use Slash!" Bugsy ordered. Scyther moved in to slash at the fire mouse Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil! Dodge it quick!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil dodged Scyther's slashes. Cyndaquil kept dodging and dodging the attacks. "Cyndaquil! Hang in there!"

Hang in there, Cyndaquil," Kairi said in a whisper.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

Sora watched Scyther trying to slash at Cyndaquil and noticed the mantis Pokémon was backing him up towards a tree. That give him an idea.

"Cyndaquil! Keep dodging!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil did keep dodging Scyther's attacks. Bugsy was confused by what he just told Cyndaquil to do.

"What is he planning to do?" Bugsy asked confused.

"I think I see what's he trying to do. Sora is trying to lead Cyndaquil right into that tree," Illima said.

"You're right, Illima," Kairi said. "I knew Sora was going to bounce back when it got sticky."

"He always does," Lana said.

"Sora has to win this for the sake of all Fire Type Pokémon!" Kiawe said. "Keep going!"

Scyther kept slashing at Cyndaquil until he was completely backed up against a tree. Sora knew what to do next. Scyther raised its scythe in the air. Scyther moved it to knock out Cyndaquil and then right at the last minute.

"NOW!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil moves out of the way before the scythe even hit him. Scyther's scythe was now stuck. "Now use Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil's back flared up and then fired Flamethrower and hits its mark on the mantis Pokémon. Bugsy gasped at the sight.

"Scyther!" Bugsy called out. "Pull yourself out of the tree! Hurry!" Scyther tryed to pull out of the tree while being burned by Flamethrower. Scyther did manage to pull out and the Flamethrower hits the tree.

"Cease fire!" Sora told Cyndaquil since he didn't want to burn the place down.

"That was really a good move, Sora. You leading my Scyther into a trap like that was clever. But you still won't win this battle!" Bugsy said.

"Let's agree to disagree," Sora said. "Cyndaquil! Flamethrower again!" Cyndaquil fired Flamethrower again right at Scyther, but he saw that one coming.

"Scyther! Swords Dance!" Bugsy ordered. Scyther spun around cancelling out the Flamethrower attack.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Bugsy must be desperate to win," Mallow said.

"He has to be since he's blocking Cyndaquil's Flamethrower," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Gotta think of a way to get pass Scyther's Swords Dance," Sora said in his thoughts. "But how?" Sora looked at Scyther still spinning around like a fan blowing any fire away before they could land a hit; and he figured if he can't do a direct attack on the ground, then he'll try one from up above. "Try Flamethrower again!"

"Bad move on your part, Sora! That is not going to work! Scyther! Keep using Swords Dance!" Bugsy ordered. Scyther did keep spinning.

"Cyndaquil! Jump above Scyther!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil jumps above the mantis Pokémon. "Now point your body straight down at Scyther!" Cyndaquil points down at the mantis Pokémon while its still spinning. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine knew what was coming next.

"Oh no!" Bugsy gasped.

"Flamethrower now!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower right at his opponent covering it up with flames. Scyther stopped spinning around feeling dazed from the attack and dizzy from the spinning. "Finish it off with Tackle!" Cyndaquil lands one last Tackle on Scyther knocking it out.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Cyndaquil wins! The winner of the battle os the challenger, Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

"Way to go, Cyndaquil!" Sora cheered.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered.

Kairi cheered for her boyfriend for his victory while the Alolan nine all shared her enthusiasm. Bugsy called back his fallen Scyther.

"You battled hard, Scyther. You deserve a good rest," Bugsy said. He walked over to Sora when he called back his Cyndaquil. "Congratulations for your win, Sora. It's no wonder you won the Indigo Plateau. There's no shame in losing to you."

"Thanks Bugsy. I've gotta admit you almost had me," Sora said.

"You battled hard against my bug team and gave me something to enjoy, so you deserved to win after that battle you gave me. So, to prove that you won, I'm giving you this." Bugsy pulls out a badge that looks like a ladybug's back if viewed from above. "It's known as the Hive Badge."

"Thanks Bugsy," Sora said accepting the badge from the young Gym Leader.

"No. Thank you for the enjoyable battle," Bugsy said. "I would like ti challenge you to another battle someday; not as a Gym Leader, but as a Pokémon trainer."

"You've got yourself a deal," Sora said shaking Bugsy's hand.

"Just don't expect the results to be the same next time," Bugsy said.

"You won't be disappointed next time," Sora said. He and his friends took their leave of the Gym and hit the Pokémon Center before they headed to Kurt's house to check if the Apricorn Pokéballs are ready. Just then Maizie came in the Pokémon Center looking for them.

"There you are! I thought you'd be here," Maizie said. "Did you win the Gym battle?" Sora chuckled and opened the Badge Case.

"What does the Hive Badge tell you?" Sora playfully asked.

"Wow! You did win! That's great!" Maizie said.

"We were going to check on you to see if the Pokéballs your grandpa was working on was finished yet," Kairi said.

"Well, he sent me to deliver them to you," Maizie said. She showed the newly forged Pokéballs to them. One was a Heavy Ball, two were Lure Balls, one was a Friend Ball, and there was one yellow with a black spot on the top and a V in the middle of the top of the Ball. "Two Lure Balls, a Heavy Ball, a Friend Ball and a Level Ball."

Kairi took a Lure Ball and Lana took another, Sora took a Friend Ball, Kiawe took a Level Ball and Hapu took a Heavy Ball.

"Thanks Maizie," Lana said.

"You're welcome," Maizie said.

"Well, now we should check out the shrine in the Illex Forest since winning the Badge. Maybe we can try our luck there and we can see what's inside the GS Ball," Sora said.

"It is on the way to the next town anyway," Lana said.

"The next Gym is in Goldenrod City. And I wish you luck on the way," Maizie said.

"Thanks Maizie," Sora said smiling.

Once Sora's Pokémon were healed up, the group said their goodbyes to Maizie and told her to tell Kurt that they said thanks. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all entered the Illex Forest and wondered around looking for the shrine.

"Where do you think that shrine is?" Sophocles asked.

"Maizie did say it's a shrine to the legendary Pokémon Celebi," Kiawe pointed out.

"And it should be around here somewhere," Illima said.

The group made it to the shrine. It had two statues of Celebi at the sides. Sora placed the GS Ball on the shrine and then the GS Ball started moving around. Then suddenly without warning, the GS Ball had shattered to reveal Celebi itself.

Now that Celebi is let out, what will happen next? Just wait and see. Until the next time!


	106. The Illex Forest

**Episode 106:** **The Illex Forest**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all stood at awe, not believing what they were seeing. It was the legendary Pokémon Celebi.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mallow said.

"I am seeing it, but I don't believe it," Kiawe said.

"It's Celebi," Illima said.

"I have always thought Celebi was just a legend," Lillie said.

"That's what we thought of Mew and looked how well that turned out," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon**

 **Type:Grass/Psychic**

 **Legends say Celebi has the power to travel through time. Legend also states it appears into the forests it dwells in only in peaceful times.**

"A Pokémon that can travel through time," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "And it was in the GS Ball this whole time!"

Celebi opened its eyes and looked around at the eleven humans present and became scared. Celebi feared they were after it as well.

"BI!" Celebi yelped and flew off and then vanished through the forest shrubs.

"Hey! Celebi! Wait!" Sora called out heading to the shrubs.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said. Sora and Pikachu searched through the shrubs and didn't see any signs of the little Pokémon.

"It's gone," Mallow said.

"For some reason it was afraid of us," Acerola said.

"You don't think it thought we were gonna hurt it, right?" Sophocles guessed.

"That might be it, Sophocles," Lillie said. "I guess it's for the best that we let Celebi stay in the forest where it belongs."

"Lillie's right. Celebi is home and we should leave it be," Kairi said.

With that said, Celebi flew through the forest and froze in its tracks when another human in a trench coat is in the forest as well. He smiled when he saw Celebi for the first time in twenty-five years.

"Hello old friend," the man said taking off the sunglasses and hat. Celebi saw it was the boy who helped it from the Pokémon hunter all those years ago. "It has been twenty-five years since we met right here in the forest. And I haven't forgotten it."

"Bi, Bi," Celebi chirped

"I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did. I only did it because I wanted to keep you safe," the man said.

"Bi."

(Flashback, Twenty-five years ago)

The boy had returned to his home and told his father of what happened while he was in the forest. His father was the one who was the one who created the GS Ball.

"I do not belive it. You used the GS Ball to capture the legendary Pokémon Celebi, which can only mean that it was an overwhelming success!" The boys father said in a cheer.

"It worked too well," the boy said.

"Why is that Edward?" The boy's father asked.

"When I attempted to let Celebi out, it wouldn't open. I don't know what you did to make the Pokémon permanently remain inside this Pokéball, but it's in there good," Edward told his father.

Edward's father was stunned to hear that his creation could not open. He let out a big sigh.

"I have to admit, not even I was expecting this to happen. Perhaps it was such a failure. I would never have attempted this if I knew what would happen," Edward's father said.

(Present day)

"Luckily those kids figured out the way to let you out is through the shrine here in the forest," Edward said. "Unlike me and my father. Now that you're free. I am glad to see that you can freely roam this forest just like before. I thought I could see you again brfore I said goodbye. I will never forget you, Celebi."

Edward turned around and started to walk off, but he turns one last time and waved goodbye to Celebi.

"Bi?" Celebi asked sadly.

"You should thank the kids you returned you home. When you have the chance someday," Edward said sincerely. "And I hope we meet again someday." Edward turned back around and walked back to where he was going.

Celebi didn't go after him, because it knew Edward was right. Celebi also knew Edward was right so iwent off to follow Sora and his friends in the Illex Forest.

Over to Sora and his friends, they wondered through the forest finding the way yo Goldenrod City.

"So, how far is it till we reach Goldenrod City?" Sora asked. Illima took out the map.

"According to the map, just outside these wodds is a town nearby and it's called Marion Town. We should be able to reach there in no time as long as we stay on track," Illima said.

"That's good to hear," Hapu said.

"We should contact Professor Oak as soon as we get to the Pokémon Center," Lillie suggested.

"Do you think he's going to believe that the GS Ball had shattered and let out a real-life Celebi?" Sophocles asked.

"I doubt it, but I did promise to let him know what I find out. And I can bet a million dollars Kurt is letting him know too," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"And I bet Kurt would be surprised to hear about Celebi," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"And Ven would be bouncing off the walls if he heard about our run-in with another legendary Pokémon," Lana said. "Just like Harper and Sarah."

Everyone laughed at the very thought of it. Sora especially laughed knowing Lana was right about his cousin being right about being excited.

As they got deeper in the forest, they became quick to notice that the woods became thicker the further they went.

"Man, is it me or is this forest is getting thicker than peanut butter the further we go?" Sophocles asked.

" I think we're all seeing it," Kiawe said.

"Not only that, but it's getting darker the further we go too," Lillie said.

"I'm trouble seeing where we're going!" Kairi said.

"Here Kairi. You can hold my hand," Sora offered. Kairi does take him by the hand. "It's best you stay close to me because I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The Alolan girls were swooning at the romantic gesture while Illima just smiled and Sophocles rolled his eyes.

As they went further and further, the forest got thicker and darker the further they went. They managed to get through the thick foliage of the forest, but they ended up being covered in some the forest's debris.

"I do love nature, but not this much," Mallow said.

"At least we made it out," Lana said taking a stick out from her blue hair.

"Lana's right. It would have been a lot worse if we didn't," Sora said.

Just when they were about to keep going, an elderly man saw the group and approached them.

"Excuse me, youngsters. Couldn't help but notice you kids covered up in leaves, sticks and whatnot," the old man said.

"Yeah we are," Sora said.

"There's a Pokémon Center not too far from here. You kids could use a clean up to wash all that off," the old man told them.

"That's great! We could use a bath," Kairi said.

"You think you can tell us which way to go?" Acerola asked.

"I'll just show you the way," the old man said. "Come this way." the old man led the group to the Pokémon Center after it took about twenty minutes later. "And here we are, kids."

"Thanks a lot, sir," Hapu said.

"Think nothing of it. I was just happy to help," the old man said.

"We still would have been lost if you haven't come along," Kiawe said.

Once they entered the Pokémon Center they all had their Pokémon checked in. Whil Nurse Joy had begun to run some check-ups on he Pokémon, Sora decided to make his report on the GS Ball and what was inside. Sora dialed the number to Professor Oak's lab. The professor had answered the picture phone.

"Ah, Sora. It's good to hear from you again. I trust that you have found out more on the GS Ball," Professor Oak assumed.

"Yeah. We kinda did," Sora said.

"What have you found out?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well first, did Kurt tell you anything when we about it himself?" Sora asked.

"Well, sort of. He has told me he suspects something is inside the GS Ball, but he didn't tell me exactly what," Professor Oak said. "Why do you ask?"

"As soon as we left Azalea Town after winning my second Badge, we entered the Illex Forest and we came to a shrine in the forest," Sora said.

"A shrine you say?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah. The shrine to a Pokémon called Celebi. And it turns out that was what was inside the GS Ball," Sora said.

"So Kurt was right. There was something inside the GS ball. Not even I would have expected this," Professor Oak said stroking his chin.

"None of us did to be honest," Sora said.

"At least that is one piece of the mystery solved," Professor Oak said. "Perhaps it is best we leave the rest as it is. There is no use looking into mysteries too complex. Also, I would like to point out is you look like you could use a bath." He made note of how dirty Sora looked.

"Yeah. I would have told you about it after I got cleaned up. But, I couldn't wait," Sora said.

"I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention all the same," Professor Oak said. "You should get yourself cleaned up. I could imagine how your mother would react if she saw you like that." The professor laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," Sora also laughed.

"Anyway, keep up the good work and do your best while you're out there. I'll hear from you again soon," Professor Oak said.

"And you too, professor. Goodbye for now," Sora said hanging up. Sora decided to take up Professor Oak's advice about taking a bath. "Man, at least mom isn't here to see the mess I'm in. She'll never get away with being so dirty even now." Sora remembered so well how hard Delia came down on him when he was a little kid whenever he got his clean clothes dirty.

Outside in the forest, a boy waing tradional Japanese clothing with a rack on his back was wondering the forest frantically searching for something.

"Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd where are you?!" The boy called out. He recieved no answer. He looked every inch of the area and so far, he has found nothing. He didn't find a brown plume. "I better check the Pokémon Center and see if Nurse Joy has seen it."

Back in the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine came out feeling refreshed from the shower they had and recieved their Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"All of your Pokémon are fighting fit," Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Sora said. "It was a good thing the old man here led us here or we would have still be in the woods with no idea where to go."

"You must be talking about Mr. Winslow. He's very nice to everyone he meets and he delights in helping others in need. You were lucky to run into him," Nurse Joy said.

"After helping out like that, I'd believe it," Sora said.

Sora went off to rejoin his friends when the boy ran into the Pokémon Center in a frantic fit.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" The boy called out getting the attention of Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

"Hello Sylvester. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Have you seen Farfetch'd? Has it come here at all?" Sylvester asked.

"No. I haven't, not since you came here last week looking for it," Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh no! My dad is going to kill me if I come home without Farfetch'd again," Sylvester goraned.

Sora, Kairi and the Alolan nine went over to the troubled boy wanting to help him out.

"Excuse me," Sora called out. "Couldn't help overhear you're looking for your Farfetch'd."

"Actually, it's my dad's Farfetch'd. And I come here checking to see if Nurse Joy has seen it," Sylvester said.

"What happened to make your Farfetch'd run away in the first place?" Mallow asked.

"Well, I was trying to tell Farfetch'd to do a Cutting attack on some wood, but I managed to mess up the commands and because of that, it ran away from me," Sylvester.

"Why do you have your Farfetch'd cutting wood?" Kairi asked.

"Sylvester's family are known for their charcoal. They have been providing charcoal for this Pokémon Center, to the people wh live in the forest and to travelers for many years now," Nurse Joy explained. "Sylvester's father is very strict, so Farfetch'd would be too afraid to make him angry, so I think you should check at home."

"I already did," Sylvester admitted. "When I told him what happened, he got mad at me. He kept telling me that I have to work with my Pokémon if I'm going to make charcoal the same why he does."

"How does your dad do it?" Kiawe asked.

"Your Farfetch'd does the cutting, so what kind of Pokémon does the fire?" Illima asked.

"He has a Magmar to do it," Sylvester said. "Farfetch'd is never gonna obey a loser like me."

"You shouldn't give up so easily," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. We can help you search for your father's Farfetch'd," Illima offered.

"You would do that?" Sylvester asked.

"Of course," Illima nodded.

"Thank you guys so much. My name is Sylvester," he introduced himself.

"I'm Sora and this is my partner Pikachu," Sora introduced.

"My name is Kairi and this little guy is Togepi. Also I'm Sora's girlfriend," Kairi introduced.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name is Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"I'm Hapu."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all left as they started looking for Farfetch'd.

"How about you lead us to where you last saw Farfetch'd," Hapu suggested.

"Sure," Sylvester nodded. "I'll show you."

Sylvester led the group to the spot to where he last saw Farfetch'd. Not to far off, a young man carrying a net is walking through the forest searching for some Pokémon to catch.

"Nothing in this forest but, bird and bug Pokémon. What I'm looking for something rare. Something that not just anybody can normally find. A catch that is challenging," the boy said. His luck was struck as he spotted a Farfetch'd. "Well, hot damn! A Farfetch'd! You don't see one of those every now and then!" He took out a Pokéball. "I'm going to catch you!" He threw his Pokéball. "Okay Graveler! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a huge Graveler. "Use Rock Tomb!" Graveler stomps the ground as pillars of rocks come up from below. Farfetch'd jumps out of the way of the rocks and runs off from the boy and his Graveler. "You're not going to get away from me! Graveler, go get it!" Graveler does do after the running Farfetch'd. The rock Pokémon manages to catch up with the wild duck Pokémon only to be assaulted by its leak.

"Farfetch'd, Far, Far, Farfetch'd!"

"You can't do that and get away with it!" The boy shouted running after the duck Pokémon.

Sylvester led the group to the spot which is a huge tree.

"This is the last spot where I last saw Farfetch'd before it ran off," Sylvester said.

"What exactly were trying to do when your Farfetch'd to run off? Just as a refresher," Hapu said.

"Well, I tried to get Farfetch'd to perform Cutting and it didn't do anything I said and then it ran off as usual," Sylvester explained.

"I see what you did wrong," Sora said confusing Sylvester.

"What did I do wrong?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, the way to train Pokémon is get the name of the move right," Sora said. "The name of the attack isn't Cutting; it's just Cut."

"You mean it's not cutting?" Sylvester asked. He groaned in frustration. "OH! I am so stupid! I always get those two mixed up!"

"Don't feel bad," Kairi said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Toge, Toge."

"Kairi's right. Making a mistake is how we learn," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina said nodding.

"You just need to practice and you'll do better," Illima assured.

"You think so?" Sylvester asked.

"Illima's right, Sylvester," Sora said. "Training Pokémon can be hard at first, but it gets easier the more practice you get. Take it from me, I know."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Sora," Sylvester said.

"We could cover more ground when we split up," Lana suggested.

"Right. Good idea," Sora said. "Half of us can search one way and the other half can search the other way. Kairi, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and I can go this way," Sora pointed to his left, "and Kiawe, Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu can go with Sylvester down there," Sora pointed to his right.

"Okay, let's go!" Kiawe said.

The group split up in two to search for Farfetch'd. Sora, Pikachu, Kairi, Togepi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles started their search for Farfetch'd.

"Here Farfetch'd," Mallow said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Lillie said. "Please?"

They searched around for a few seconds before they took a break.

"Anything?" Sora asked.

"Sorry Sora," Kairi apologized.

"Togepi."

"No luck," Sophocles said.

"Didn't find a thing," Lillie said.

"Not even a feather," Mallow said.

"Not even its leak," Lana said.

"I guess, Farfetch'd isn't around here then. We'll have to check some other spots before we rejoin the others," Sora said. He and the started to head to another spot.

Over to Sylvester, Illima, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu they looked around for any signs of Farfetch'd.

"It feels like searching for a needle in a haystack," Hapu said.

"Don't remind me. I have real experience with moving some around," Kiawe said.

"Only because you spent your life on a farm," Acerola said.

"Try to imagine Mina not painting anything at all," Hapu said.

"I try to do that, but that would be impossible," Illima said.

"Okay, no time for jokes. We have to find Farfetch'd," Kiawe said.

"And as soon as possible!" Sylvester added.

"Agreed. We should keep searching," Illima said. They all heard rustling in the bushes and turned to see what it was. It turns out to be Farfetch'd running by.

"My dad's Farfetch'd!" Sylvester said. "Am I glad to see..." Farfetch'd ignored him and ran by, "...you?"

Illima, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu weren't surprised to see Farfetch'd running away from Sylvester. Just then a Graveler came out of the bushes chasing after Farfetch'd. Its trainer came out of the bushes with it.

"Don't let it get away!" The boy shouted. He ran agter with Graveler to catch Farfetch'd, but he was stopped by Kiawe. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Kiawe said holding his arm. "That Farfetch'd actually belongs to someone else!" The boy looked at the fire trainer not buying it.

"Yeah? To who?" The boy snarled.

"To my dad," Sylvester said. "And I need it to cut some wood to make purified charcoal."

"Yeah right! You just want that Farfetch'd for yourself!" The boy said breaking away from Kiawe's hold.

"He's telling the truth," Acerola said.

"It does belong to his dad," Mina said.

"And I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't come home without it," Sylvester said.

"Stop pulling my leg and don't tell me what I can catch and can't catch!" The boy said. "I'm getting that Farfetch'd and I don't care what lies you tell me to make me stop!"

"Are you even listening!?" Hapu yelled. "He said it belongs to his father, you moron!"

"Just stay out of my way!" The boy said. He went after Farfetch'd to catch it.

"Get back here you!" Hapu yelled.

"Hapu wait!" Kiawe called out.

"Too late," Mina said.

"Mina's right. She can't hear us. And we all know how stubborn she can get," Acerola said.

"We should let Sora and the others know about this immediately," Illima said. Sylvester, Kiawe, Acerola, and Mina nodded in agreement. They went off to where they started to tell their friends what they found.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles were all at the tree waiting for Illima, Kiawe, Acerola, Mina, Hapu, and Sylvester to come back with or without Farfetch'd. They did come back, but they quickly noticed one of them was missing.

"Where's Hapu?" Kairi asked.

"Before we answer that we would like to say we have good news and bads news," Acerola said.

"The good news is we found Farfetch'd," Mina said.

Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles knew they would have brought Farfetch'd with them if they did, unless it ran away.

"What's the bad news?" Lillie asked.

"The bad news is there's a trainer after it thinking it's a wild Farfetch'd," Kiawe said.

"We tried to tell him that it was Sylvester's father's Farfetch'd, but he wouldn't listen," Acerola said.

"I'm going to be in even bigger trouble if it ends up being stolen," Sylvester said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sylvester. We're going to get Farfetch'd back," Sophocles said.

"And we better do it before Hapu does a number on him. You guys remember how Lillie's brother went out of his way to get her Pokémon back for her right?" Sora asked. The Alolan nine, Lillie especially remembered how brutal that was.

Over to Hapu and the boy, by that time she had called out Mudsdale and rode after him.

"You better stop if you know what's good for you!" Hapu called out.

"Why should I?" The boy hissed.

"Because I'll knock your teeth out if you don't!" Hapu stated.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the boy said with sarcasm. He turned to his Graveler. "Graveler, you use Headbutt to stop it!" Gravelerturned and ran towards the horse Pokémon to stop Hapu.

"High Horsepower!" Hapu ordered. Mudsdale stands on her hind legs as her body becomes surrounded in an orange aura. She then charges at Graveler and slams into it with great force. Graveler goes rolling and slams into a tree. The impact knocks some pears from the tree and a rotten one slams onto Graveler's head.

"My Graveler!" The boy ran up to the rock Pokémon. He wipes off the rotten fruit and glares at her. "You can't do that to my Graveler and get away with it!"

"You were the one who started it," Hapu pointed out. "And you deserved it too." The boy calls back his Graveler. He turns to her scowling.

"I'm going to remember this! And I'm going to get you back after I get that Farfetch'd!" He said running off. Hapu shook her head in disbelief.

"How dumb is this kid?" Hapu asked.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Sylvester, and the rest of the Alolan nine have managed to catch up with her by following the hoof prints on the soil.

"Hapu!" Sora called out making her turn. "Did you find him yet?"

"Yeah I did. He's still after Farfetch'd though," Hapu said. "And he's not too far."

"The more reason to hurry," Illima said.

The boy managed to catch up with Farfetch'd and he grins.

"Aha! I found you at last you little pest!" THe boy said taking out a Great Ball. "Now I have you where I want you." He threw his Great Ball. Licktung! Go!" He threw the Great Ball letting out his Lickitung.

"Lickitung!"

"Okay, Lickitung! Move in with Ice Punch!" The boy ordred. Lickitung ran towards Farfetch'd with its fist emitting ice. Licktung attempted to land a punch when the duck Pokémon just dodged out of the way and gave Lickitung a Fury Attack on the pink Pokémon.

"Farfetch'd Far, Far!" Farfetch'd taunted twirling its leak.

"Lickitung! Get that leak!" The boy ordered. Lickitung used its tongue to grab the leak. Farfetch's tries to fight back by keeping it close to it, but Lickitung's tongue was too strong and the leak gets taken out from its wing. "Now use Body Slam!" Lickitung moved in and slams its body on the duck Pokémon. "Now I got ya where I want ya!" He took out a Pokéball and threw it. When the Pokéball hit Farfetch'd the catch method had failed to take effect. "WHAT?! it didn't work! Why no?!"

"Because Farfetch'd belongs to someone else!" Sora called out from behind. He turned to face the group. Half of the group looked familiar to him.

"Just like we were trying to tell you!" Hapu said grtting her teeth.

"AH shoot! And I thought it was a wild Farfetch'd. So much for catching a rare Pokémon. I just thought you were competing against me for it," the boy said. He calls back his Licktung. He walks over to Sylvester and sighs. "Sorry about that. I really didn't know this Farfetch'd belonged to anyone. I guess you shouldn't believe anything you see."

"It's okay. I'm just glad Farfetch'd is okay; I hope," Sylvester said. He noticed how injured it is after getting a Body Slam from Lickitung. Kairi took out some Super Potion and sprayed some on Farfetch'd to heal up.

"That should do it," Kairi said.

"Thanks for healing Farfetch'd for me," Sylvester said.

"You're welcome Sylvester," Kairi said kindly.

"But, Farfetch'd will just run away from again if I just mess up giving some commands.," Sylvester said.

"That explains why Farfetch'd was wondering around," the boy figured out. "No wonder I mistook it for a wild one."

"Not if you don't work with your Pokémon," Sora said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I mean giving commands to a Pokémon when battling is one thing, but you gotta work with them if you want to succeed. How about you let me demonstrate with you, okay?"

"Um, sure," Sylvester said. Sora turned to the boy.

"You! What's your name?" Sora asked.

"It's Richter," the boy answered.

"How about we teach Sylvester here how a trainer and their Pokémon work together by having a battle? One-on-one," Sora suggested.

"Okay. You're on," Richter accepted.

Both Sora and Richter got into postions to start their Pokémon battle. Both Sora and Richter grabbed one Pokéball each.

"Okay Chikorita! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out Chikorita. She rushes to Sora and nuzzles his leg. "Save that for later, okay?"

"And my Pokémon is gonna be Dunsparce!" Ricther threw his Pokéball letting out a yellow serpentine Pokémon.It has blue stripes and underbelly. Its eyes appear dull, and it has two blue prongs on its blue chin. It has two small white wings on its back. Its tail is shaped like a drill. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon.

 **Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backward. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground.**

Sora put his Pokédex away and made the first move, "Chikorita! Start off with Tackle!" Chikorita charges at Dunsparce with a full force of her body.

"Dunsparce! Headbutt!" Ricther ordered. Dunsparce charged head first towrads the Johto Grass starter. Both attacks met their mark.

"Chikorita! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Chikorita sends out Vine Whip to smack Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce! Dodge it!" Ricther ordred. Dunsparce flapped its wings and flew in the air to avoid the vines. "Use Headbutt again!" Dunsparce charges towards Chikorita wth its head forward.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Chikorita fired Razor Leaf and it hits Dunsparce good. Sylvester watched the battle with awe and he finally saw what his dad was trying to tell him.

"You're not bad. And your Chikorita is nothing to sneeze at either. But this battle's not over yet!" Ricther said. "Dunsparce! Flamethrower!" Dunsparce fired Flamethrower at the Grass Type.

"Chikorita! Dodge it!" Sora called out. "Stop Flamethrower with Vine Whip. Chikorita sends out Vine Whip to stop Dunsparce's Flamethrower by wrapping the vines around its mouth. "Give it a good slam!" Chikorita slams Dunsparce onto the ground. The land snake Pokémon was knocked out. Ricther was shocked to see that he lost.

"You really are good. Gotta admit, I thought I had you," Ricther said.

"You did your best, man," Sora said. "Also in the future, think before you act."

"That won't be problem with me," Ricther promised taking his leave. "Thanks for the battle though."

Once Ricther had left, Sylvester was amazed by what he saw so he turns to his father's Farfetch'd. It looked at Sylvester and knew something in him had changed.

"Let's give it a try now," Sylvester said.

"Fetch'd, Far, Far," Farfetch'd said.

"Okay Farfetch'd! Cut!" Sylvester ordered. Farfetch'd obeyed by cutting some tree gathering some wood. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by how well Farfetch'd has cut the wood.

"That was a good clean cut," Mallow said.

"Sure is," Kairi said.

"And I wouldn't have done it without your help," Sylvester admitted. "After that battle Sora and Ricther had, I am finally working with my Pokémon. I really didn't get what my dad meant at all, but now I do."

"That's good to hear," Sora said.

Sylvester gathered the wood and led them back to his house. Though his father was scary looking, but when he told his father he had Farfetch'd finally listen to him he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Sylvester,' his father said. " Now you won't have any problems with training Pokémon."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it , if weren't for them," Sylvester gestured to his friends.

"Thank you kids for teaching my son to be one with his Pokémon," Sylvester's father said.

"It's really no problem, sir," Sora said.

"So show you my appreciation, I'm going to give you some our charcoal free of charge," Sylvester's father said. "Just my way of saying thank you."

With that done, the group accepted the charcoal and said their goodbyes to Sylvester as they took their leave. The road to Goldenrod City is hard up ahead, but the stop to Marion Town is just up ahead. And now we close for now. Until then.


	107. Celebi and Joy

**Episode** **107: Celebi and Joy**

 **This is a take on another Pokémon Chronicles episode, so it features Sora and Kairi going back in time to prevent a tragedy with a little help from Celebi. Unstead of going back to 75 years it'll take place 50 years in the past.** **And now on with the show!**

Afer exiting the Illex Forest, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all enter Marion Town to take in the sights and smells the city has to offer. A truck's exhaust blows into their faces causing them to cough.

"Jeez! This place is terrible," Mallow coughed.

"At least it's nicer than Gringey City," Sophocles said.

"Not until they go crazy with setting up a bunch of factories," Sora said.

"I heard Marion City used to be such a nice place," Illima said.

"I wonder what could have happened that made it like this?" Kiawe asked.

"I'm not sure about it," Illima said.

"We'll do some looking around for a bit," Hapu said.

"We'll meet you at the Pokémon Center later," Lana said.

"Okay," Kairi said.

"Take care," Sora said. "Think we should head to the Pokémon Center, Kairi?"

"I think we should. We should have Togepi down for a nap," Kairi said.

"Not a bad idea," Sora said. "I could use a rest myself. My feet are starting to hurt."

"Mine too," Kairi said. "We should ask around. The people here should know where it is."

"Let's do that," Sora said. The couple and their Pokémon walked down the street looking for someone willing to tell them where the local Pokémon Center was. Luckily they came across a middle-aged man fixing a door on one of a shrine of Celebi. "Excuse us." The man turned to the couple.

"We're sorry to bother you. But, do you know where the Pokémon Center is?" Kairi asked.

"It's about three blocks north of here, and that's if it's still there. They're tearing the place down today," the man said.

"Tearing the place down?" Sora asked.

"Why would they do that?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.

"Togepi?" Togepi asked.

"I don't know to be honest. The order came from the mayor's office," the man said.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi hurried down to the Pokémon Center and they spotted an elderly woman with a striking resemblance to Nurse Joy standing in defiance as a construction crew with a Machoke, a Rhydon, a Pinsir, and a Scyther standing outside.

"If you want to tear it down, then you'll have to go through me!" The elderly Nurse Joy protested.

"Don't make it any harder, lady," the first construction worker said.

"Yeah, we've got enough work to do today as it is,' the second construction worker said.

A younger Nurse Joy steps outside and sees what was going on. She knew it was a bad sign if a construction crew has come.

"No. Not today of all days," the young Nurse Joy said to herself. "What's going on out here? You promised the demolition wouldn't start until next week."

"Well, the mayor said it has to come down today. There's nothing we can do about it," the first construction worker said.

"I don't understand," the young Nurse Joy said.

"What it means is the new fancy schmancy Pokémon center has to be built just in time for the holiday, so this old building has got to come down today!" The second construction worker said.

Sora and Kairi heard what they were saying and they didn't like how they were talking to the two Nurse Joys.

"Okay men! Let's get to work!" The first construction worker said.

"SIR!" The rest of the crew all said. "Okay ladies! Out of the way!"

"NO!" The two Nurse Joys said definitely.

"Send in the Pokémon!" The first construction worker said as the four Pokémon got into position. "Move them out of the way!" Seeing enough, Sora, and Kairi took out their Pokéballs and sent out their whole team to deal with them. Pikachu started up with a Thunderbolt.

"Hold it right there!" Sora called out as the Thunderbolt stops the Pokémon in their place. Th crew turns to see the couple and their Pokémon standing behind them. "I don't know what's going on, but there's no excuse for attacking the two Nurse Joys!"

"I have to agree," Kairi stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with sparks coming out from his cheeks.

"You want us to attack you instead?" The first construction worker barked.

"Get those kids!" The second construction worker ordered the Pokémon to get them.

"Noctowl! Gligar! Take to the sky!" Sora called out.

"Jigglypuff! Ledyba! Sunkern! Follow their lead!" Kairi also called out. Jigglypuff puffed up joing the other air borne Pokémon as Machoke, Pinsir, Rhydon, and Scyther chased them. The couple saw how distracted they were chasing the Pokémon in the air around. Kairi turns to Sora and nods. He nods back.

"Chikkorita! Razor Leaf! Cyndaquil! Flamethrower! Totodile! Water Gun! Pikachu! You use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Sunkern! You use Razor Leaf! And Ledyba! You use Swift!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu, Ledyba, Sunkern and the Johto starters fired their attacks at the larger Pokémon doing a number on them. The result of the attacks combined had the constrution crew's Pokémon were beaten.

"What the?! Who are these kids?!" The first construction worker exclaimed.

"The name's Sora and Kairi and don't you forget it!" Sora said.

"So get lost!" Kairi pitched in. The construction crew and their Pokémon starts running after taking such a beating.

"Wait until the mayor hears about this!" The first construction worker called out.

"The both of you will be sorry!" The second construction worker added.

"And good riddance," Sora said.

The two Nurse Joys smiled at the couple and their Pokémon for what they did.

"Thanks so much for that," the young Nurse Joy said.

"That was a very noble deed," the elderly Nurse Joy added.

"You're welcome," Kairi said.

"But the ones who deserve the thanks is our Pokémon," Sora said with a chuckle.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Chikori," Chikorita chirped.

"Cyndaquil," Cyndaquil said.

"Totodile!" Totodile said.

Gligar, Gli!" Gligar said.

"Hoo!" Noctowl hooted

"Lee!" Ledyba said.

"Sunkern, Sunkern!" Sunkern chirped.

"Jigglypuff!" Jugglypuff said, taking a bow.

The two Nurse Joys both laughed.

"Come inside, everyone. Let us treat you to delicious Pokémon food," the elderly Nurse Joy said.

Unknown to anyone, the Celebi from before had teleported to the Pokémon Center in one of the rooms upstairs had found two of the humans inside.

Later as the sun was setting, the Alolan nine were done doing some shopping and having fun. They all heard what was going on, Sora and and Kairi told their friends what had happened.

The Alolan nine's Pokémon joined Sora and Kairi's Pokémon on the Pokémon food that the Nurse Joys had provided.

"So you're retiring?" Lillie asked.

"That's right. Tomorrow I'm hanging up my hat and leaving my granddaughter in charge of the Pokémon Center," the elderly Nurse Joy announced.

"Tomorrow is important. Tomorrow is my grandma's birthday and the anniversary this Pokémon Center first opened; fifty years ago," the young Nurse Joy explained.

"Is that right?" Acerola asked. The young Nurse Joy nodded.

"Wow, fifty years," Sora said. "Quite a milestone."

"So that's why you wouldn't let them tear it down. You just wanted to celebrate the occasion before they do," Kairi pointed out.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"What I want is for them to leave the center as it is. But they're going to build an office tower and shove us in the basement," the young Nurse Joy said.

"That won't do," Illima said.

"No way," Mina said.

The elderly Nurse Joy stood up and walked over to the fireplace, "This town is becoming a city and they don't want to save room for a old fashioned center like this one." She held an old photo of what the town used to be. "This sure used to a beautiful place." Sora and his friends noticed the photo.

"Is that what the town used be?" Lana asked.

"That's Marion Town it used to be," the young Nurse Joy answered.

"It looks so peaceful and quiet compared to what we saw outside," Mallow said.

"Chaotic and noisy," Hapu said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Celebi used to live here before the city was overtaken by concrete and skyscrappers," the elderly Nurse Joy said.

"Celebi?!" Mallow asked in surprise.

"As in the legendary Pokémon Celebi?" Kiawe asked just as surprised.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Togepi?" Togepi asked.

"The very same," the elderly Nurse Joy confirmed. "Celebi is said to be the divine protector of forests. According to legend its prescence indicates harmony between humans and nature."

"My grandma has actually seen Celebi before, right?" The young Nurse Joy asked.

"On the night before we finished building this Pokémon Center, yes. A time of joy and tragedy," the elderly Nurse Joy answered. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were amazed to hear that. They all remembered their recent excounter with a Celebi before it fled after the GS Ball has shattered. Sora did remember to take Professor Oak's advice about not dwelling on it because he did not want to think about it too much. But, unfortunately that was not what was bothering him. Kairi had noticed it right away.

"Why's that?" Sora asked starting to feel sad.

"On the day of our grand opening, there was a terrible landslide that resulted in the sad death of my dear friend Nick. Both him and his father," the elderly Nurse Joy said. "It's funny how some days can be so happy and so sad at the same time." The elderly Nurse Joy had a tear slide down her cheek.

"So heavy," Mina said in a sob.

"Heavily sad," Mallow said starting to cry.

"Come on, Mallow stop. You're going to get me going," Sophocles said.

"What was he like?" Acerola asked.

"He was such a sweet boy. If only if he had stayed for my birthday party on that day, then such a tragedy would never have taken place," the elderly Nurse Joy said.

Sora and Kairi knew first hand about tragedy. Sora's father died three months before Sora was even born and both of Kairi's parents had perished right after she was born. They both already knew what they were like before they died, but they both knew it wasn't the same as actually knowing them.

The kids were shown up to the rooms upstairs for the night. Sora was still thinking about the tale the elderly Nurse Joy had shared about when it opened fifty years ago and more. Kairi had noticed it.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sora said in a sniffle. "Nothing's wrong."

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong," Kairi said.

Sora sighed, "Okay. I have been thinking. About the stuff the granny Nurse Joy told us. About Nick and more."

"What do you mean by more?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it's like this. This place is alive with memories, but they tear it down, then the memories will just disappear; like it never happened," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

"You're right. It's not right," Kairi agreed. "I just wish there was something we can do, Sora."

"Yeah. Me too, Kairi," Sora said. "But I don't think there is."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi all saw a light green glow in the room they're staying in.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shred Sora and Kairi's confusion.

The light green glowing ceased when the figure revealed itself to be Celebi itself.

"Bi," Celebi greeted.

"Celebi?" Sora and Kairi asked at once.

"Twice in one day?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said.

Celebi heads over to the desk and points to one of the drawers.

"You want me to open that for you?" Sora asked. Celebi nodded.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Pikachu pulls the drawer all the way out with the drawer hitting him on the head. Celebi flies inside the dresser.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"That's weird," Sora said. Celebi pulls a small box with a small wooden figure of a Celebi out of the dresser. The box falls and Pikachu catches the wooden figure.

"Nice catch Pikachu," Sora said. He takes the wooden figure from Pikachu's paws. "What's this thing?"

"Pika," Pikachu in amazement.

"I think it's a carving of Celebi," Kairi said.

"You're right. But, what is it doing in there?" Sora asked. Celebi gave off the same light green glow taking Sora, Kairi, and their Pokémon with it. Somehow they end up being outside and it looked like morning. "Okay, what just happened?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm not sure, but how did we end up being outside? We were just inside just a second ago," Kairi pointed out.

"Also, Lillie and the others are probably organizing a searching party by the time they find us gone," Sora said.

The couple and the two Pokémon turn to their right when they heard a scream and saw a girl around their age hanging by a cliff with a Ponyta standing at the ledge not leaving her behind. Ponyta whinnies for help. Not needing to wait for someone to come Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon rush over to help the little girl in distress.

"Someone, please, please help me!" The girl pleaded. The girl's grip on the ledge started to slip when Sora grabs her by the hand.

"Gotcha!" Sora said getting her in time. "No matter what, don't let go of me!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Kairi, give me a hand here! I don't know how long I'm gonna hold!" Sora said.

"I'm right behind you," Kairi said helping her boyfriend pull the girl up.

"That was close," Sora said in a huff.

"Pikachu," huffed.

"Told you I was right behind you," Kairi said.

"Anyway, it was a good thing we were around. You okay?" Sora asked the girl.

"Yes I am. Thanks for helping me," the girl said. What caught Sora and Kairi off guard is this girl looked awfully familiar. She has the same hair color and hairstyle as a certain nurse they know. The couple shook itnoff.

"That's good to hear," Sora said.

The three of them walked down the trail in the forest.

"Again, thank you for helping me," the girl said.

"No need to thank us. But what happened that made you get into that situation?" Sora asked.

"I saw these flowers growing on the ledge and I thought maybe Celebi might like them," the gil explained.

"Celebi?" Sora asked.

"Legend says a Celebi lives here in this forest, and I believe it, because there's an ancient shrine and stuff," the girl said.

"Really?' Kairi asked.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I guess that's what you call it, because it's a statue or something and it's really lovely," the girl said. "I think it was built a long, long time ago. It's right up ahead."

Uphead, there is a boy wearing a tannish white shirt along with brown overalls and a hat. It looked like he was fixing a door or on something.

"I think that should do it," the boy said. He turns around and it's revealed he has yellowish brown hair and green eyes. He notice the girl along with two visitors. "Oh, hey Joy."

"Hey there, Nick!" Joy greeted back to the boy. "Looks like you're finished repairing the door."

"Sure did," Nick said. "They open and close just perfectly." He opened the shrine's door. "See that? Cool huh?" One of the doors falls off.

"Nick?" Sora asked.

"Joy?" Kairi also asked.

Sora and Kairi were definently sensing a pattern here. They also noticed a familiar shrine.

"It was just working a second ago," Nick groaned trying to fix the door again.

"I think it's crooked," Joy said.

"Yeah, you're right. When it comes to carpentry, I'm still not nailing it," Nick joked. Sora laughed a bit to the check, but feeling lost about what was going on.

"Good grief, that was a bad joke, Nick," Joy said.

"That's what I thought about some of his jokes," Kairi said putting a jab on Sora.

"Hey! You laughed at some of them," Sora said.

"Only because they were so bad," Kairi teased. Nick and Joy laughed a bit.

Sora's cheeks puffed up a bit, but he had to let that slide. Pikachu laughed at his trainer. Sora sets his attention to his partner. "What you laughing at? And who's side are you on?" Pikachu stuck his tongue out.

"So who are they?" Nick asked.

"Right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet," Sora pointed out. "My name is Sora. And this is my girlfirend Kairi."

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. My name is Nick," he introduced himself.

"And my name's Joy," she also introduced herself. "And I want to point out that your clothes are strange looking. And Sora, your hair looks funny. Kinda looks like a Cyndaquil's flame. You two must come from really far away."

"That's one way of putting it," Sora said.

"You must be one of those traveling Pokémon trainers," Joy said. "That's so neat!"

"Well, yeah. Sora and I have been doing some traveling for a long while," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Along with some friends of ours," Sora said.

"My mom wants me to run the Pokémon Center when I grow up, but I wanna travel around and stuff," Joy said.

Sora turns to and asked, "What about you, Nick? What do you do for a living?"

"Me? I help my dad and stuff," Nick answered.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called out pointing at something.

Sora and Kairi looks at what Pikachu was pointing at.

"Is that the Pokémon Center?" Kairi asked.

"That's right. My family decided to have it built as soon as we moved out here," Joy said.

"My dad works for the company they hired to build it," Nick said.

"They're almost done," Joy said. That struck a big cord with them when they realized they traveled fifty years from their time to the past. They realized how they managed to get outside of the Pokémon Center in the first place, but they had a feeling there was one more piece of the puzzle. "There's lot to celebrate tomorrow. I hope I see you at the party." She rode off with Ponyta to rejoin her mom.

"What party is she talking about?" Sora asked.

"Is a two-for-one party to celebrate both the completion of the Pokémon Center and Joy's birthday," Nick said. And that has been confirmed. Kairi gave him a look and Sora understood what she meant. "Do the two of you have a place to stay while you're here? And if not, you should come stay with me."

"It's a pretty generious offer, Nick," Kairi said.

"Thanks so much," Sora said accepting the offer.

A few minutes later, they sat down in the cabin Nick and his father was staying at. Nick introduced them to his father, but they didn't know if Pallet Town or Viridian City existed back then, so they had to come up with a city.

"So Sora and Kairi. Where did you say you two were from?" Nick's father asked.

"We're from Destiny City," Sora answered not wanting give away too much.

"It's very far away," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You three kids rest all you want, I know what's like to travel hard," Nick's father said.

"My dad and I travel all over going where the work takes us; but we've been here for a year now," Nick said.

"That sounds like a good job to have," Sora said. He turns to Nick's father. "So what are you working on now?"

"I just like to leave a little secret compartments when I build things," Nick's father said.

"That desk is the last thing we have to build here," Nick said. "Right dad?"

"Yup. And our next job starts right away. As soon as we deliver this tomorrow morning, we gotta hitting the road," Nick's father said.

"But, aren't you going to the party?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

"We don't have time," Nick said with a little blush on his face.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you celebrate a job well done at Joy's birthday?" Sora asked. Nick's father laughed at the question.

"Nick is a tad too shy to go, because he has a little crush on the birthday girl," Nick's father teased.

"No I don't!" Nick said with blush burning redder. "I don't even know what youre talking about! We're just friends!" He started to eat his meal fast enough to make him choke a bit on his meal. Nick's father laughed some more.

Later that evening, heavy rain started to pour down. Nick stayed awake carving something from a block of wood. It turns out to be the carving of Celebi Sora and Kairi saw in their timeline.

"That's a nice figurine, Nick," Kairi said.

"She's right," Sora agreed. "Could that be Celebi?"

"Yeah. It's a little something I'm making for Joy as a present just to remember me by," Nick said.

"So you do like her then," Sora guessed.

"Maybe," Nick said. He started to feel sad. Sora and Kairi noticed right away. "But I wouldn't be able to tell her. She wouldn't be into a carpenter like me."

"You'll never know unless you tell her," Kairi said. Nick looked at the two of them.

"Kairi's right. I felt the same way as you when I met Kairi," Sora said. "I was afraid that she would reject me if I confessed my feelings to her."

"And I also had the same exact fears," Kairi said. "I opened up first with my confession." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Our friendship bloomed into a relationship."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than her," Sora said making her smile. Nick looked at the couple and he had to admit he envyed them.

There was something he wanted to ask her, "Just when Sora told you about his feelings, how did you react?" Kairi smiled warmly.

"I had to admit, I was moved. When he confessed to me too, I cried; they weren't tears of saddness. They were tears of happiness," Kairi said.

"Well, things may have worked out for the two of you, but I can't let her know. I just can't! It doesn't matter anyway, because we're leaving town. I'm just going to leave this in my desk and..." Nick said when his sentence was interuppted by a knock on the door.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" A man's voice called out knocking on the door. "IS ANYONE THERE?!"

Nick's father came out his room with a yawn.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Nick's father asked in a yawn. He opened the door and found one of his co-workers at the door wearing a rain cape holding a lantern.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but we need everyone's help! It's little Joy! Her parents can't find her anywhere!" The man said. The kids didn't like how that sounded, especially Nick.

Nick's father put on his cape and set out to search for the missing birthday girl. Sora and Kairi were worried just watching the adults searching for her.

"You don't think she's out in this storm, do you?" Kairi asked.

"I hope not," Sora said. "I mean, where could she be of all places?" That question struck a cord with Nick.

"Only one place! The shrine!" Nick said. He gave two extra rain capes to the couple while he wore one himself and grabbed a lantern leading them down the path. "Come on Sora and Kairi! It's not much farther!"

"Would she come all the way out here just to check on the shrine?" Sora asked. Something caught Pikachu's eyes.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu pointed to something in the distance. They turned to see Joy laying next to a fallen tree, unconcious.

"JOY!" Nick gasped at the sight. He ran up with Sora and Kairi running beside him.

"The lightning must have knocked down the tree," Sora said.

"You don't think she's hurt right?" Kairi asked with worry.

"Doesn't look like it," Sora said. "Nick, help me lift her."

The boys lifted Joy up while the kids made it to an open tree and went in. Sora wrapped his cape around Joy to keep her warm. Kairi placed her hand on her forehead making sure she wasn't sick. They waited for the rain to stop.

"It looks like the rain stopped," Nick said.

"That's a good sign," Kairi said. "Joy isn't hurt too bad."

"Another good sign," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, but if she stays out here for too long, she might catch a cold or have pneumonia! I'm going to get my dad!" Nick said. Lightning strikes just when he stepped out.

"Nick! Get back in here! It's not safe out there!" Sora said.

"You think it's safer at the bottom of a tree?" Nick asked. Lightning goes off again and it strikes around the shrine making a fire. "The shrine!" He took off his cape and used it to put out the fire.

"Nick! Don't!" Sora tried to warn him, but Nick ignored him and fought the fire as best as he could. Joy stirred awake and saw Kairi looking back at her.

"You're awake," Kairi said with relief.

"Kairi? Where are we?" Joy asked.

"At the shrine. Nick, Sora, and I found you next to a fallen tree and brought you here," Kairi explained.

"Nick! Get away from there!" Sora called out to him.

"I can't, Sora! I can't! This shrine is Joy's favorite thing in the world! I can't let it get destroyed! I have to protect it!" Nick argued. Lightning crashes again, but it's coming straight down to the shrine and Nick fighting the blaze.

"WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled.

"NICK!" Kairi gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out.

"Nick! No!" Joy also called out. The three kids ran towards the boy to save him from the incoming lightning only to be saved by a light green force field. They were braced for the lightning to strike, but they found themselves surrounded by the force field. It turns out their savior was Celebi who have come to their aid.

"Bi, Bi," Celebi chirped.

"It's Celebi," Joy said in amazement.

"Pika," Pikachu chirped.

"Celebi just saved our lives," Sora said. Sora was at a total loss since he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine met Celebi for a brief moment before fleeing. And then sent them back fifty years in the past. Celebi flies around the four kids and Pikachu.

Celebi set its attention to Nick and Joy. The time travel Pokémon nods and then flies back into the forest.

"Bi, Bi!" Celebi chirped as it vanished.

"I knew the legend Celebi in the forest was true," Joy said.

"You were right to believe it," Sora said.

"Celebi shielded us from the lightning," Nick said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Thank you, Celebi," Joy said. "I wil make this promise under the starry sky that I will run the Pokémon Center when I grow up, so I will help Pokémon all my life." Nick felt down since he knew he wasn't going to be around to see it. Sora and Kairi knew what was coming next since they remembered the part with the landslide.

On the very next morning, the Marion Town's Pokémon Center began it's grand opening as well as Joy was celebrating her birthday party. Sora and Kairi helped out with the party preperations. Joy walked up to the couple.

"Thanks so much for helping out by pouring all the water and setting all the tables," Joy said.

"Think nothing of it, birthday girl," Sora said.

"We were just happy to help out," Kairi added.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped

"But shouldn't you be resting, Joy?" Sora asked.

"On a great day like this? I could hardly sit still!" Joy said. She looks around for a bit. "I was wondering if you seen Nick anywhere. I've been looking all over for him."

"Sorry Joy. We haven't seen Nick since last night," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Well, he and his father delivered that desk earlier, so I haven't seen them either one of them since," Joy said.

"That confirms it!" Sora said. He, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi headed upstairs and went into the room they were in before they were warped back in time. Sora opened the drawer of the desk and pulls out the figurine of the time travel Pokémon. "Aha! I knew I'd find you here!"

"Sora, we have to stop Nick from leaving," Kairi said.

"You're right," Sora agreed. "We better get a move on." Sora and Kairi rode on the backs of two Ponyta riding after Nick and his father. They saw signs of the landslide and galloped faster.

Further ahead, Nick was feeling down about having to leave Marion Town before he got a chance to confess his feelings to Joy. This didn't escape his father's notice, so he makes an attempt to cheer him up.

"We could go back to the party if you want, son," Nick's father said in a comforting tone.

"It's okay dad. I don't want to," Nick said sadly.

"Nick!" Sora and Kairi called out. He turns around and sees them riding on two Ponyta after them.

"Sora? Kairi?" Nick asked. They rode pass them startling Tauros.

"Sora! Kairi! Be careful on these ledges!" Nick's father told them.

"It's a good thing we managed to catch up with the two of you," Kairi said. Sora pulls out the figurine.

"Joy would never have found this in the secret compartment in the desk. Kairi and I thought it'll be best if you gave it to her in person," Sora said.

"I wanted to. I really did. But, I just can't imagine someone as beautiful and amazing as her to have any interest in someone like me," Nick said. "I mean, I wanted to tell her how I feel, but what if I had and she'd laugh right in my face?"

"Do you think Celebi was the only one saving lives last night?" Sora asked. Nick turned to look at Sora. "You're much braver than you think. If you can save Joy's life like that, than confessing your feelings shouldn't be hard."

"Sora's right," Kairi said. "Joy won't laugh in your face, because she may feel the same way."

"Toge, Toge,"Togepi chirped.

"You think so?" Nick asked looking at the figuirine in his hands.

"Only one way to find out, Romeo," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Let's head down to that party," Sora said. Nick turned to his father and he knew what it meant.

"Hold on tight, son; we're going to fly!" Nick's father said. "Okay Tauros! Turn around and run as fast as you can!"

"Moo!" Tauros said.

Sora and Kairi moved out of the way just so they could pass through. They turn around and head back to town, and not a moment too soon. The landslide Joy had mentioned in the future had occured.

"Tragedy adverted," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"They were walking towards their deaths and we just saved their lives by convincing them to stay fro the party," Kairi said.

"Now the rest is up to Nick," Sora said.

With that said, they rode back to town to see how it'll turn out. Over to the Pokémon Center, the whole town has come to celebrate the grand opening and Joy's birthday.

"Thanks everyone! So, who wants a piece of cake?" Joy asked the party guests.

"I do," Nick called out. Joy got wide-eyed to the voice she heard.

"Nick!" Joy gasped.

Nick already came this far and it was now or never; now was the only option. He felt nervous, but he didn't care how nervous he felt. He approached the table. Her mother knew what was coming and she ledher to meet with Nick.

"Joy I just wanted to say something that has been on my mind for a long time. So, what I want to say is I really like you a lot and happy birthday!" Nick said finally confessing to Joy. He held up the Celebi figurine.

"Thank you, Nick," Joy said blushing and accepting the gift. "I like you too." Nick's face lit up and the whole town started to celebrate. Nick's father was proud to finally do it.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi had watched from the distance smiling.

"Way to go, Nick," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"That was quite a pep talk," Kairi said. Sora chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. A light green glow appears behind them as Celebi appears before them.

"Celebi?" Sora asked. Celebi went to the couple and their Pokémon sending them back to the present. Upon arrving, they saw they were in front of the Pokémon Center, but they saw the construction crew working on the place.

"Great. They're tearing down," Sora groaned as he started to head over to stop them, but Kairi stops him.

"Wait a minute, Sora," Kairi said in a whisper. "I think they're doing something, but they're not knocking it over." Sora didn't know what she was talking about, but he then saw that she was right.

"You're right. It looks better than before," Sora said also whispering.

"I wonder what else changed while we were on our filed trip in the past," Kairi whispered.

They both looked around and saw the whole city wasn't like the one they had just entered from the Illex Forest.

"It does look different than I remember," Sora said. Just then the Alolan nine had came to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey! Sora and Kairi!" Mallow called out.

"The stores were totally packed," Kiawe said.

"I guess everyone is going where the action is," Sophocles said. Sora and Kairi looked at their friends knowing they couldn't have gotten out the Pokémon Center being demolished. "Why are two looking at us funny?" Sora shook it off.

"Um, it's nothing," Sora lied not wanting to tell them about going back in time.

"Yeah. Nothing," Kairi also lied.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

The Alolan nine looked among each other and just shrugged. They decided not to dwell on why Sora and Kairi are acting so strange.

"Just look at this Pokémon Center," Lillie said.

"This Pokémon Center has been standing here for fifty years," an elderly man said walking up from the crowd.

"Um, who are you?" Sora asked. The two Nurse Joys come into the scene.

"That's Nick; the mayor of Marion Town," the young Nurse Joy said.

"Nick?" Sora asked his thoughts. He turns to Kairi and she nods in confirmation. By undoing Nick's death, he became the mayor of Marion Town.

"Marion Town has always been a quiet place for humans and Pokémon to live together in peace," Nick said. "Our beloved Pokémon Center is the heart of our town. And for that reason we are restoring it."

"We've built it when I was just a little girl," the elderly Nurse Joy said. "Even though it's old, it's still full of spirit and life."

"This Pokémon Center is here to stay. Isn't that right everyone?" The mayor asked the crowd. The people gave their cheer of approval.

"I knew it. Buy saving Nick from that landslide, we undid his death. Nick stayed in town," Sora said in a whisper.

"We changed it for the better," Kairi said.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. And I think we're the only ones in the world who remembers that one."

"That's right," Kairi agreed. Nick approached the couple and their Pokémon.

"Excuse me, I have a feeling that we have met previously. Have you two been here before?" The mayor asked.

"I think it might be someone who looks like us I guess," Sora stated.

"It's a pretty small world," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

The Alolan nine all knew something was up, but they decided to ask them later. Suddenly, a light green glow appeared and flows around the Pokémon Center. Celebi's body was glowing. Nick and the elderly Nurse Joy smiled warmly as did Sora and Kairi. Celebi looked over to the younger couple and winked at them and disappeared.

Now the crowded polluted city they came across now only exists in the memories of Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Togepi. Marion Town has become a quiet town valley settlement where humans and nature can coexist in harmony. Sora and Kairi has made the present a much better place. Sora and Kairi had both learned that destiny is so powerful, sometimes not even time has the power to stop it from fulfilling itself.


	108. The Ruins of Alph

**Episode 108:** **The Ruins of Alph**

A couple of days had passed since Sora and Kairi's time traveling experience. On their day in Marion Town, Sora and Kairi did have a hard time explaining to their friends about going fifty years in the past; but it didn't surprise them because of their recent encounter with Celebi since the GS Ball shattered.

The group made for lunch when they were being watched by a small round, brown Pokémon with the top of its head resembling a club. A rim goes around the middle of its body. There are three yellow spots on its face, two of which surround its eyes, which are small black dots. It has short legs and toeless feet. The Pokémon also has a hole on its rear similar to the draining hole of a flowerpot. It went over to wherr Kairi is preparing the meal. It consisted of sandwiches containing her friend's favorite lunch meat. Kairi made one very special sandwich.

"I know Sora is going to love this one," Kairi beamed. She hands them over to the others "Here you go everyone. Plenty to go around!"

"Sweet!" Kiawe said taking his.

"This looks so yummy!" Mallow said taking hers.

Kairi handed them to the rest of the Alolan nine unaware of the little Pokémon taking one of the two remaining sandwiches. Kairi was about to hand one to Sora when she noticed it's gone.

"Where did it go?" Kairi asked. "It was just here a second ago." She looked around and heard some munching sounds. She looked below her and saw the little Pokémon eating what she made for Sora. "Oh. Hello there. Was that you?"

"Bonsly?"

"You shouldn't be taking things that aren't yours," Kairi scolded. The little Pokémon then started crying. Kairi waved her arms. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

Sora and the Alolan nine went over to see what Kairi was looking at and they all saw the Pokémon crying, but Lillie had a different view on the matter.

"It's a Bonsly," Lillie said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of those," Mallow said.

"When I was handing your lunch to all of you, this little one just took it and started eating it," Kairi said. "And I scolded him, he started crying."

"It's not actually crying," Lille corrected her. "It's an attack it's using called Fake Tears. It does it to fluster an opponent." Bonsly stopped fake crying and took off with the sandwich.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora called out. He chased after Bonsly for the sandwich, but Bonsly had finished eating what was left of the sandwich and hopped into the bushes. Sora came to the bush Bonsly had disappeared into, only to run off from the spikey-headed boy.

"Bonsly, Bonsly!"

Sora gave up searching for the little thief and went back to the others.

"He got away," Sora said. "But he won't next time." Kairi had decided to share hers with him.

"You can have half of mine. You need to eat more, and I'm not too hungry anyway," Kairi offered.

Sora smiled, "Thanks Kairi." Sora took the half she offered to him. "But what was that all about?" Sora took out his Pokédex to hear about Bonsly's information.

 **Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Bonsly is known to cry in order to get away from danger. It does so as an act of defense to get its attackers to drop their guard. However, this Pokémon never goes anywhere near areas with water because of its fear of liquids.**

"Looked like a Grass Type," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

When the group was done with their meal the group made their way through the forest when they heard something in the shrubs. It turns out to be a pretty big Rattata.

"A Rattata! And a big one too!" Illima said.

"And he looks so cute!" Kairi said. She took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Jigglypuff! Let's go!" The Pokéball opens an lets out Jigglypuff. "Okay, Jigglypuff! Double Slap!" Jigglypuff started to smack Rattata hard. Rattata gave Jigglypuff a bite on the stubby hand, but Rattata became infatuated with the balloon Pokémon.

"That was Cute Charm," Lillie said.

"And since that Rattata is a male, he won't be attacking much," Sophocles said.

"That makes it easier. Jigglypuff! Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff gave the mouse Pokémon a hard smack. Kairi knew Rattata was weakened enough and she took out a Fast Ball threw it at the mouse Pokémon. Rattata flows inside the Pokéball and it wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "I just caught Rattata!"

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi cheered.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Way to go, Kairi! That was a pretty good catch," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said picking up the Fast Ball. "I'll do my best to take care of you." She puts the Fast Ball away.

With that settled, the group continued on to their journey to head to Goldenrod City for Sora's third Gym battle.

Just a little further up, a boy in a red shirt and blue jeans was filling up his canteen with some water when he spotted the group. His eyes had been on Kairi. He dropped his canteen not caring if his water was spilling.

"She's so very beautiful," he said almost losing his voice. "Who is she? Just who is she?" He ran up to the group and called up to them. "Exucse me there, miss!" They all stopped to face him. "To the girl with the auburn hair. I would like to know your name if you don't mind."

Kairi answered the boy, "It's Kairi."

"Kairi? Such a pretty name for a pretty face," the boy said in a flirting tone. "Never have I ever seen such a beauty like you!" He ran up to the girl and holds up a boquet of red roses. "My name is Stanley. You have got to tell me everything about yourself. What are your hobbies and do you have a boyfriend; and if not, then I would like to be your boyfriend."

Sora started gritting his teeth in jealousy when some random boy started to flirt with Kairi right in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Stanley, but I already have a boyfriend," Kairi said. Stanley stood there shocked and heartbroken. Every petal on the roses started to fall off and blow in the sudden wind.

"You're... already taken...?" Stanley said shocked. He looked over to the boys in the group and looked at three usual supects. "Which one is your boyfriend?"

"That'll be me," Sora spoke up. "And I'll thank you not to hit on her." Sora took her in his arms.

"Oh, shoot! My love life has once again taken a point blank fall! Am I doomed to live a life of loneliness?!" Stanley exclaimed. Staneley sobbed. Sora looked to Kairi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Sora asked.

"It does seem like it," Kairi said. "Maybe you should apologize."

"Why should I? I was only being honest. And I didn't like it when he was coming onto you like that!" Sora argued.

"Maybe Kairi is right," Illima stepped in. "At least let him you didn't mean any ill will."

"I guess you're right," Sora grudgingly agreed. He turned to Stanley. "Look. Stanley was it? Sorry that I snapped at you like that." He turns to Sora with tears in his eyes. "So how about we start over?" He looked over to Kairi and he got an idea.

"How about I have a battle with your girlfriend instead?" Stanley suggested. "Unless that'll make you jealous?"

"I don't have a problem just as long as it's just a battle," Sora said. He began to think, "At least I hope it is." He turned to Kairi. "What do you think?"

"I know I'll do okay," Kairi said. "Besides, I did well against Raven on my very first battle and won. And there was that one couple and against Team Rocket."

"You're right," Sora said. "Go for it!" Kairi was thrilled to have such a supportive boyfriend. She looked towards her opponent.

"How do you want to do this?" Kairi asked.

"Three on three work for you?" Stanley asked.

"I'm game," Kairi said.

"Great! Remember, just because you're pretty dosen't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!" Stanley said taking out his first Pokéball. "Okay Tyrogue! Go!" Stanley threw the Pokéball and it lets out his Tyrogue. Kairi took out her Pokéball knowing who to use first.

"Okay, Ledyba! Go!" Kairi threw her Pokéball and let out Ledyba.

"Kairi made a smart move sending out Ledyba since her Ledyba is a Flying Type," Hapu said.

"She does. But don't underestimate his Tyrogue. He looks like a tough Pokémon," Illima said.

"Ledyba! Start up with Tackle!" Kairi ordered. Ledyba charged towards Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue! Use Fake Out!" Stanley ordered. Tyrogue's hands glows orange and claps his hands creating a shockwave. Ledyba stops her attack and flinched. "Now move in with your Tackle!" Tyrogue ran towards the ladybug Pokémon and landed a Tackle on her.

"Ledyba! Use Swift!" Kairi called out. Ledyba fired her Swift right at the Fighting Type Pokémon. Tyrogue tried to dodge it, but the stars hit their mark. "Now use Comet Punch!" Ledyba moved towards Tyrogue to deliver a punch, instead of being Comet Punch, it was a completely different kind of punch attack.

"That was Mach Punch!" Sophocles said.

"And that was a good one!" Lana said.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora cheered.

Mach Punch had enough power to take down the scuffle Pokémon and hard. Stanley calls back his Tyrogue.

"That was pretty good, Kairi. But let's see how you handle this one," Stanley said taking out his next Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go Flaaffy!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a Pokémon that appears to a be a pink sheep that has wool on its back to its chin along with black stripes on its ears and its tail. It also possesses a blue orb at the tip of its tail. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to scan this Pokémon.

 **Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mareep**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity.**

Knowing Ledyba will be at a disadvantage, Kairi calls back the ladybug Pokémon and pulls out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn, Sunkern!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball. It lets out Sunkern whom spins her leaves upon entry.

"You really are smart as you are pretty," Stanley complemented. "How long can your little Sunkern stand up against my Flaaffy?"

"We're never going to find out if we don't battle," Kairi said.

"True. We won't. Flaaffy! Start things up with Fire Punch!" Stanley ordered. Flaafy moved in with its stubby fist emitting fire.

"Sunkern! Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Sunkern floats up in the air avoiding Flaaffy's Fire Punch. "Fire your Seed Bomb!" Sunkern fired a few seeds and the attack makes contact with the sheep Pokémon resulting in some explosions.

"Flaaffy! Hit that Sunkern with Electroweb!" Stanley ordered. Flaaffy fired a web made of electricity and it traps the seed Pokémon in the electrified web. "Now use Fire Punch!" Flaaffy moved in to deliever Fire Punch on Sunkern with no way of escaping the hold. Kairi had to think very fast.

"Razor Leaf!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern fired Razor Leaf and the attack hits Flaaffy while in the air. "Now finish it off with Mega Drain!" Sunkern's leaves started to glow green and a green beam hits Flaaffy sucking out what energy was left. It also replenishes her stamina. Flaaffy falls over in exhaustion. Stanley calls back Flaaffy.

"That's two of mine you took down," Stanley said. "But the battle's not over yet." He took out one last Pokéball and threw it. "Granbull! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Pokémon that looks like a purple bulldog with its sharp fangs on the bottom jaw and a black collar around its neck and black wristbands on its front paws. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Snubbull**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Granbull has a particularly well-developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled, it will not try to bite indiscriminately.**

"I do wonder how Kairi will handle this bruiser," Sora said in thoughts putting his Pokédex away. Kairi could tell how strong Granbull is just by looking at it. She calls back Sunkern and pulls out her Fast Ball containing her latest catch.

"Okay Rattata! Go!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out her Rattata.

"Rattata!" Kairi's Rattata stood before the larger Pokémon fiercely.

"That Rattata of yours looks like a mean one," Stanley said. "And it's bigger than it's supposed to be."

"I only just caught Rattata, and I wanna see how he does," Kairi said.

"How can you even tell what gender your Rattata is?" Stanley asked.

"Rattata is pretty easy because of the size of the whiskers," Kairi explained. "Okay, Rattata! Start things up with Quick Attack!" Rattata ran towards Granbull at such speed.

"Granbull! Stop that Rattata with your Crunch!" Stanley ordered. Granbull moved in to deliver a bite attack, but the bulldog Pokémon just missed the mouse Pokémon. "Don't let it get away! Crunch again!" Granbull tried another Crunch attack, but Rattata avoided Granbull again just by jumping on its arm.

"Bite!" Kairi called out. Rattata gave Grannbull a bite on the arm. Granbull yelped in pain as Rattata jumps off the larger Pokémon. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Rattata surrounds himself with fire and shoots at Granbull hitting it in the gut.

"Granbull! Use Close Combat!" Stanley ordered. Granbull charged towards Rattata to deliver its attack on the smaller Pokémon.

"Quick Attack!" Kairi called out Rattata ran right under the bulldog Pokémon before it could give him a Close Combat attack. "Now use Flame Wheel again!" Rattata curls into a ball and rolls as flames surrounds his body once again. The attack knocks Granbull on the ground. Rattata then stands on top of the fallen Pokémon. When Granbull tries to lift its leg to stand up, Rattata noticed right away and stomps on the belly as hard as he could stopping the leg lift completely.

"No way! I can't believe it! Not many trainers could have taken down my Granbull like that!" Stanley said calling his fallen Pokémon back.

Rattata ran up to Kairi and nuzzled up to his new trainer.

"I'm so proud of you, Rattata," Kairi said. "You did very good in your first battle!"

"Rata!" Rattata beamed.

Stanley took his leave after shaking Kairi's hand for her victory. As the group continued on with their journey, they all came across what looks like an old temple of some kind.

"What could that place be?" Sora asked.

"Give me a second," Illima said taking out his guidebook. "Here it is. According to the guidebook, this must be the Ruins of Alph. Legends tells of this place of a group of Pokémon lives in there known as the-" Illima's words were cut off.

"The Unown," a familiar voice called out. The group turned around and saw a familiar face. With Professor Hale is a young man with his brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a searchers outfit the same the professor.

"Professor Hale?" Sora asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking into the Ruins of Alph in research of the Unown, before I retire from exhibitionism," Professor Hale said. "I didn't expect to run into all of you here of all places."

"Neither did we to be honest," Sora said. "How is Molly doing?"

"She's doing well since we last saw you," Professor Hale said. "She was very happy to see you again after so long." That made Sora smile. "I figured I would see you eventually when I heard you and your friends had arrived in Johto."

"I kinda did too," Sora said looking at his assistant. "So who is this guy?" The man spoke up.

"My name is Schuyler, and I assist Professor Hale in his research," Schuyler said. "Professor Hale has told me so much about you, Sora."

"Thank I guess," Sora said.

"You said something about something about the Unown; as in the Symbol Pokémon," Lillie pointed out.

"That's right," Professor Hale nodded. "I've been researching the mysteries of the Unown for many years now. I have reported my many findings to Professor Oak. There's also theories about the prehistoric Pokémon Kabuto and Omanyte living here as well."

"After catching Aerodactyl, I think I would believe it," Sora said as he remembered his first encounter with actual Pokémon from prehistoric times. And Sora would be considered to be one of the few trainers who would have one or two of them. "Would it be okay if look into this with you?"

"I don't really know," Professor Hale said stroking his chin.

"It'll go faster if there more people along for the exhibition," Mallow said.

"And it'll be a thrill to see such rare Pokémon," Acerola said.

"And we promise not to get in the way," Kairi said.

"Oh, okay. I guess I can make an exception for you," Professor Hale led the group right to the Ruins of Alph, unaware of the Kabuto and Omanyte living underneath it. Two of the Pokémon sensed the presence of invaders. Kabuto and Omanyte went up to the surface and saw humans enter the Ruins. They had to do something.

The group had arrived to the Ruins of Alph; Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked around and saw it got its name, but they all wondered what could have happened that made it like it is today. Perhaps that itself is a mystery.

"The Ruins of Alph," Schuyler said.

"What could have happened here?" Kiawe asked.

"It's possible that the Unown were the cause of this," Professor Hale theorized.

Sora took a look at the strange symbols on the walls. They all looked like letters for some reason, but they appeared to have one eye.

"Are they what I think they are?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex. He looked up Unown and the image of them appearing as the entire alphabet and two that looked like an exclamation point and a question mark appeared.

 **Unown, the Symbol Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **This Pokémon is shaped like ancient writing. It is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown. Research into this topic is ongoing but nothing is known.**

"That explains where they got their name," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He looked at the walls and he saw it was a thriving civilization with people and Pokémon living happily together, until he reached a wall that shows an image of Kabuto and Omanyte attacking the city.

The next image showed the prehistoric Pokémon being driven underground by the symbol Pokémon; but the sea dwelling Pokémon had aldready had the city destroyed. He quickly realized it was Omanyte and Kabuto that did it, not the Unown and it might have been what has happened, or what they foretold would happen. Sora knew it was bad either way.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shared his trainer's worries.

"I know Pikachu," Sora said. "Uh, professor. You said that it was the Unown that destroyed the city, right?"

"It's only a theory," Professor Hale said. "Why?"

"I think you should come and see this for yourself," Sora said. Kairi, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Professor Hale, and Schuyler all came over to what Sora was looking at. Their eyes got wide-eyed to what they saw.

"Omanyte and Kabuto," Lana said.

"They're fighting the Unown," Mina said.

"But why?" Hapu asked.

"I may have a new theory," Professor Hale said. "The Unown must be protecting the city from behind further destroyed, so they drove them under ground. But, it have been too late for the inhabitants."

"What could the inhabitants do to make them so mad?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know," Professor Hale admitted.

"I think I may have an idea," Schuyler spoke up. "It's possible that they had lived here before the inhabitants did. And they thought of them as invaders so they drove them away."

"I hope they're not around now, because of his experience with prehistoric Pokémon," Sophocles said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"And like that red moon incident a while back," Hapu remembered.

"I suppose we should take our leave," Illima said.

Suddenly two huge balls of mud came right at the group. Sora and the rest saw both of Kabuto and Omanyte.

"An Omanyte and a Kabuto," Lillie pointed out.

"So, the hydrographics were accurate," Professor Hale said.

"They do look angry that we're here," Lana pointed out.

"And it dosen't look like they're going to let us leave," Mallow said.

Sora and Kairi knew what to do since they had to do something about it.

"You guys stay back," Sora said.

"We'll deal with them," Kairi said. Pikachu jumped in front of Sora while Kairi had a Pokéball ready to deal with the prehistoric Pokémon. "Sunkern! Go!" Her Pokéball unleashed her Sunkern.

"Which one do you want?" Sora asked.

"I'll take Omanyte," Kairi said.

"Okay. Then I'll take Kabuto," Sora said looking to his partner. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran across the ruins floor and makes a strike at Kabuto.

"Sunkern! Use Razor Leaf!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern unleashed Razor Leaf and headed towards Omanyte. The spirial Pokémon avoided the attack and moved towards the seed Pokémon. "Keep firing Razor Leaf!" Sunkern fired Razor Leaf again and again. The attack hits its mark on Omanyte.

Pikachu literally ran circles around Kabuto as it tties to scratch Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu smacked the shellfish Pokémon with his tail and hits a wall close by. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocked Kabuto hard. The prehistoric Pokémon wasn't going down so easily. "Dosen't this thing quit?

Omanye fired a Mud Shot attack and Sunkern dodges the muddy projectiles. Omanyte tried again by sending out Water Pulse. The attack hits its mark with the Seed Pokémon and became confused in the process.

"Sunkern! Try using Seed Bomb!" Kairi called out. Sunkern did fire several seeds all over. All of the seeds exploded upon landing. One of the seeds landed in front of Kabuto and went flying upon exploding. The impact made Pikachu do a backflip avoiding the attack.

"Pika," Pikachu panted.

"Hey Kairi! Watch the friendly fire!" Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Sorry Sora," Kairi said. "And Sorry Pikachu! You okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said giving a thumbs up.

"Wanna wrap this up?" Sora asked.

"Gladly," Kairi nodded. "Sunkern! Take Omanyte to the sky!" Sunkern manged to shake off the confusion, and went to Omanyte who wrapped itits tentacles around the seed Pokémon. Sunkern to the sky.

"To the sky," Sora said getting an idea. "Pikachu! Home run with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu swung his Iron Tail like a baseball bat and batted Kabuto to the sky heading to Sunkern and Omanyte. The spiral Pokémon manages to let go of Sunkern. She floats up while Kabuto and Omanyte bashes into each other. Both were low on energy. Sora threw his Pokéball and traps Kabuto inside. Kairi also took out a Pokéball and threw it at Omanyte who also flows inside the Pokéball. The two Pokéballs wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéballs confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Kabuto in exchange of one the others or does he want to send to Professor Oak's lab. Sor chose to keep Kabuto in exhange for Gligar.

The couple managed to catch two prehistoric Pokémon.

"Pretty good catches you two," Professor Hale said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Now let's get out of here before any more show up," Hapu said.

Not needing to be told twice everyone made a break for it. Once they all made it far enough, they all gave a sigh of relief.

"I think that was close," Acerola said panting.

"Too close to find out what would happen," Schuyler said also panting.

"You think we should let the world know about the Ruins of Alph's latest discovery?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so, Kairi," Professor Hale said. "I think it's best that the ancient ruins stays a mystery for now."

"Now that's an idea," Kiawe said.

"Agreed. The last thing those other Kabuto and Omanyte need is uninvited guests coming to their doorstep," Illima said.

"And I did say it'll be my final exhibition," Professor Hale said. He looked over to the group. "So where are you heading now?"

"Down to Goldenrod City," Sora said.

"Well, if you get the chance, do you think you could come over to Greenfiled. I mean it wouldn't be too much trouble," Professor Hale.

"Not at all," Kairi said.

"We could drop in to say hi," Sora said smiling.

Professor Hale smiled and said their goodbyes to Sora's parent's old friend and took their leave. Later that night, Team Rocket manages to make it to the Ruins of Alph.

"Do you think we could find any rare Pokémon here, Jessie?" James asked.

"I don't think we can find any rare Pokémon. I know we'll find any rare Pokémon," Jessie said. "There have to be some gems to give to the boss."

"Jessie's right. The boss will be tickled pink with delight when we come back with them," Meowth said.

"I can dig it," James smiled.

Suddenly a bunch of Kabuto and Omanyte had shown up. They all knew the prehistoric Pokémon were within their grasp and rushed over to nab them only to end up being their victims. They end up running for their lives as the prehistoric sea Pokémon chased them off the grounds of the ancient ruins.

Team Rocket kept running for their lives unaware that they had stopped chasing them.

TEAM ROCKET IS RUNNING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they kept running.

There will be more to come the next time, so keep reading and waiting for it.


	109. Hour of the Houndour

**Episode 109: Hour of the Houndour**

A few days had passed since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine made an unforgettable stop to the Ruins of Alph. Sora and Kairi had caught both Omanyte and Kabuto. Since then, things have been quite for the most part.

Sora had been challenged by a young male Pokémon trainer.

"What do you say that we have ourselves a match?" The boy challenged. "You game?"

"I'm game!" Sora said accepting his challenge.

"Thought so!" The boy said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it Kadabra!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Kadabra.

"Time to test your might! Kabuto!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball and threw it to let out Kabuto. Sora's opponent was amazed by the sight of the prehistoric Pokémon in front of him.

"No way! You got a Kabuto! Those have been extinct for a very long time! How did you get one of those?!" The exclaimed.

"I have my own secret," Sora said.

"Secret or not, your Kabuto is going down! Kadabra! Fire Psybeam!" The boy ordered. Kadabra fired Psybeam towards the shellfish Pokémon.

"Kabuto! Dodge and use Mud Shot!" Sora ordered. Kabuto fired a ball of mud towards the Psychic Type Pokémon. The mud ball was getting closer to Kadabra, but the boy had a counter measure.

"Kadabra! Block it with Confusion!" The boy ordered. Kadabra blocked Kabuto's Mud Shot with its psychic powers and sent it back to its owner.

"Block it with Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Kabuto fired Bubble Beam blocking out his own attack. "Now use Ancient Power!" Kabuto creates silver rocks and sends the Rock Type attack towards Kadabra. It tries to block the rocks with its psychic powers, but the rocks came too fast and Kadabra was almost knocked out.

"Recover!" The boy ordered. Kadabra recovered from its injuries. Sora figured it wasn't going to be easy. "Now use Psybeam!" Kadabra fired Psybeam right towards the prehistoric Pokémon.

"Kabuto! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Kabuto does dodge the attack by ducking out of the way before the attack could strike. Kabuto crawls along to the ground as Kadabra fires Psybeam again and again. Kabuto came into striking range of the psi Pokémon. "Bubble Beam!" Kabuto fired Bubble Beam hitting Kadabra hard. "Now finish it with Scratch!" Kabuto gave Kadabra one more scratch finish it off.

"Aah! My Kadabra!" The boy screamed. He calls back his fallen Kadabra. "That was a great your Kabuto put up." He took out another Pokéball. "Go for it Haunter!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Haunter. Unlike Sora's Haunter, it looked less mischievous.

Sora pulls out Kabuto's Pokéball and calls back his Kabuto, "Come on back, Kabuto." He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "It's your turn Totodile!" Totodile gave a little dance upon making an entrance.

"Haunter! Start up with Lick!" The boy ordered. Haunter moved in to give Totodile a lick.

"Totodile! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Totodile managed to dodge the ghost Pokémon.

"Grab Totodile and try again!!" The boy ordered as Haunter grabs Totodile and gives him a lick paralyzing him in the process. "Now finish it off with Energy Ball!" Haunter forms a ball of pure energy. Totodile was knocked out.

"Totodile!" Sora called out picking up his Totodile. "You okay there, Totodile?"

"Toto," Totodile nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do better next time," Sora said kindly calling him back. Sora's opponent calls back his Haunter to its Pokéball.

"Not bad. Now it's time to you deal with my final Pokémon," the boy said taking out his Pokéball. "Go for it, Psyduck!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his Psyduck.

"Psyduck."

"That looks like a tough Psyduck. Just like that one girl, Marina's Psyduck," Kiawe pointed out.

"You know it," Mallow said.

"It's pretty different from the Psyduck Sora used to have just before evolving during the Indigo Plateau," Lillie remembered. "Let's see how tough this Psyduck is." Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Go!" Sora said to his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded entering the battle. sparks emits from his red cheeks ready to battle the duck Pokémon.

"So it's a Pikachu against my Psyduck. I like the way you think," the boy said. "Using Pokémon that has an advantage over mine just makes the battle even more fun. Psyduck! Fury Swipes!" Psyduck moved in to deliver Fury Swipes onto Pikachu. Luckily, he remembered Bailey's dancing practice.

"Pikachu! Dodge it! Use Bailey's moves!" Sora called out. Pikachu nodded as Psyduck swiped its claws at the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Psyduck! Use Signal Beam! Psyduck fires Signal Beam right towards Pikachu, but it hits the ground in front of him sending him up in the air.

"Pikachu! Fire Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu flipped around as he formed Electro Ball and sends out Electro Ball right towards the Water Type.

"Psyduck! Water Pulse!" The boy ordered. Psyduck formed a ball of water and sends it towards Pikachu's Electro Ball, but it gets passed Water Pulse and hits Psyduck. Water Pulse headd towards Pikachu as he heads back to the ground.

"Cut that Water Pulse with Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu sliced through Water Pulse like a melon as the water splits up. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sends Thunderbolt right at Psyduck shocking it. The duck Pokémon rolls towards its trainer knocked out from the attack.

"Psyduck! You alright?" The boy asked.

"Psy-y-y-y," Psyduck responded.

"You did your best," the boy said taking out Psyduck's Pokéball. "You should rest up." He calls his Psyduck back. Sora approached his opponent smiling.

"That was a great battle. You raised your Pokémon right," Sora said to his opponent.

"Yeah. You two. I honestly thought I had you there," the boy admitted.

"I did too," Sora said.

The two trainers shook hands and went their separate ways.

A few hours later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all made a stop for some lunch.

"It was a good thing we made a stop at that bakery on the road," Sophocles said.

"The bread we bought will make the soup Kairi will make for lunch will make it even more enjoyable," Mallow beamed.

"It sure will!" Lillie agreed.

Everyone had set up to get ready for some lunch. Not too far away, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax made their own stop for lunch as well. They took out some hot dogs to cook up. Munchlax was taking a little nap before lunch.

"Man, these hot dogs are going to be the best we ever had made," Tommy said.

"Especially with all the sauces we brought," JP added.

Unknown to the group, a few Houndour had come and took all the food the kids had. One of them sniffed JP's backpack and saw the contents were all chocolate bars. The Houndour took some of them as a few more had come and took the candy.

"Now that everything is set up, we can get started on those hot dogs," Takuya said.

"And about time too," JP said drooling.

Zoe and Tommy went over to where the food was and saw the mess.

"Oh no! Our food!" Zoe exclaimed.

"It's all gone!" Tommy also exclaimed.

"What do you mean it's all gone?" Koji asked.

Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and JP walked over to the two of them saw what they meant. Mime Jr. even came to the scene and saw the mess.

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

"What could have taken our food?" JP asked frowing.

"More like who could have taken our food," Koji said glaring at Munchlax. Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, and JP started to look at Munchlax sleeping soundly. Mime Jr. marched to Munchlax and gave him a conk on the head.

"MUNCH!" Munchlax cried out in pain.

"Mime, Mime Jr., Mime!" Mime Jr. scolded.

 _"Is it time for lunch yet?"_ \- Munchlax subtitle.

 _"It dosen't look like it because you ate our food!"_ \- Mime Jr. subtitle.

 _"What are you talking about? I was asleep the whole time we were here."_ \- Munchlax subtitle.

 _"You might have been sleep eating! I seen that before!"_ \- Mime Jr. subtitle.

 _"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!"_ \- Munchlax subtitle.

"I just can't believe you, Munchlax!" Zoe said.

"Not the first time you did something like this!" Takuya said.

Kouichi called out, "I don't think it was Munchlax that ate our food."

The five other kids just looked at him as he was looking at something on the ground.

"What do you mean it wasn't Munchlax?" Koji asked.

"Look," Kouichi said pointing to the paw prints on the soil. They went over to Kouichi and saw the paw prints. "And judging by the paw prints, there's more than one."

"There's no way Munchlax would do this on his own," Zoe pointed out.

"And if it wasn't Munchlax, then what did this?" JP asked.

"I'm not really sure," Kouichi said.

The six kids looked over to Munchlax with Mime Jr. still scolding Munchlax for his gluttony. They went over to the two Pokémon.

"Sorry for accusing you, Munchlax," Takuya apologized.

"We shouldn't have jumped into conclusions," Zoe said.

"That was my bad, Munchlax," Koji said.

Mime Jr. ends up rubbing the back of his head similar to the way Sora does it.

 _"Sorry about that. Just jumped on board when fingers were pointing at you."_ \- Mime Jr. subtitle.

 _"You can't believe every little thing you hear about a Munchlax like me."_ \- Munchlax subtitle.

"We better follow the prints," Tommy suggested.

"Good idea, Tommy. We can learn who's the culprit just by following the trail," Takuya said.

The rest of the kids and the two Pokémon followed the footprints in the dirt to find out what took the food.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they were setting up for lunch, so Sora had left to get fetch some water for the soup. Sora had set the bread in his backpack before he did.

"Toge, Toge!'Togepi chirped getting hungry.

"Are you hungry, Togepi?" Kairi asked. "Don't worry, baby. We'll eat soon enough. Just as soon as Sora and Pikachu comes back with the water." Kairi and the Alolan nine were distracted while a lone Houndour quietly made its way to the group and grabbed the backapack and took off.

"I'm back," Sora announced. "And brought the water."

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Great!" Hapu said.

"So where's the bread?" Acerola asked.

"I put in my backpack before I took off," Sora said. He walked over to the spot where his backpack used to be. "Hey! Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Sophocles asked.

"My packpack. That's where I put the bread. And I put it right here," Sora said. Mallow looked over to Kiawe.

"You didn't move it by any chance did you?" Mallow asked.

"No," Kiawe said.

"Did anyone?" Mallow asked.

"I didn't," Lillie said.

"Don't look at me," Sophocles said.

"I didn't touch it," Acerola said.

"Neither did I," Lana said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"I haven't seen it since Sora took off," Illima said.

"You sure you didn't just misplace it?" Hapu asked.

"Very sure. I've been so very careful with it too," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"What could be in your backpack that's even worth stealing?" Lillie asked.

"It can't be my badges, my Pokéballs or my Pokédex, because I had those in my pocket as always," Sora said.

"So, that couldn't be it," Kairi said. "You don't think it could be the bread, right?"

"That might be it," Illima sad stroking his chin. "It could just be a hungry thief."

"The only hungry thieves we could know is Team Rocket," Hapu pointed out. She glances at the spot where Sora had his backpack and noticed something heading away from the scene. "Hey! a Pokémon footprint!"

"Whatever left that footprint must have taken my backpack," Sora guessed.

"I think you're right about that, Sora," Hapu said.

"What kind of Pokémon do you think it was," Kairi asked.

"I think it has to be a canine Pokémon that left it behind," Lillie said.

"Let's track it down and find my backpack," Sora said. "And I'm going to get it no matter what."

"Pika," Pikachu seconded that statement.

Meanwhile at a nearby city Nurse Joy and a Chansey are walking down the street carrying their groceries when they spotted an ice cream truck. What caught the nurse's eye was the advertisement of a new ice cream flavor.

"Sea-salt, huh? That sounds quite unusual, but it doesn't mean it dosen't deserve a chance. How aboout we give it a try, Chansey?" Nurse Joy offered.

"Chansey, Chansey!"

"What can I do for you today, miss?" The ice cream man asked.

"I would like two sea-salt ice cram bars please," Nurse Joy said.

"Two sea-salt ice cream, coming right up," the ice cream man said. Nurse Joy set the grocery bag down on a nearby bench and she paid for her purchase.

"I'm so glad that we got our grocery shopping done, aren't you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Chansey!" Chansey nodded.

Unknown to anyone, Team Rocket were close by and they gazed at the ham sitting in the bag.

"Lunch time," James drooled.

"It's a whole buffet," Meowth also drooled. Wobbufett pops out of his own Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said doing a little pose.

"Meowth wasn't talkning about you!" Jessie said calling Wobbufett back inside his Pokéball. They get started setting up a plan to swipe the ham from the unsuspecting nurse and Chansey.

"Here you go. Two sea-salt ice cream bars. And are you in luck, because this flavor is all the range," the ice cream man said.

Chansey beamed, "Chansey!"

Once they were one hundred percent distracted, James had tied Meowth at the end of a fishing line.

"Alright! I'll do the angling, and Meowth can do the dangling!" James said in a pun. James lowered Meowth in arm's reach of the ham.

"I got it, guys," Meowth said as he grabbed the ham.

"Good work, James!" Jessie complemented.

"Thanks. I always found rods, reels, and tackle to be quite alluring!" James said with another pun.

"Time to say ciao to your chow," Meowth said with James reeling Meowth in. Nurse Joy and Chansey got finished eating the sea-salt ice cream and they both found it to their likking.

"This is very good. So salty, yet so sweet," Nurse Joy said. "I think we'll order this again sometime."

"Chansey!" Chansey nodded.

"Now let's get our groceries back to the Pokémon Center and-" Nurse Joy stopped her sentence and gasped. "What happened to the ham?" She looked at the bag and the only thing Team Rocket didn't take were the vegetables. "Where could it be, Chansey?"

"Chansey," Chansey shrugged.

Over to a back alley Team Rocket were unwrapping the ham unaware of a Houndour watching them to take what they took

James shrieked with delight, "She fell for that one hook, line and stinker!"

"Yeah. And for once I was happy to put myself on the line for Team Rocket!" Meowth said in a chuckle.

"And without further adieu, I present you the catch of the day!" Jessie said taking the ham out from the wrapper. "Ta-da!" Jessie said holding the pork product in her hand.

"It looks beautifil," James said with his mouth drooling.

"It looks delicious!" Meowth also said with his mouth drooling as well. Meowth jumped to the ham to take a bite only for Jessie to swing the cat Pokémon off.

"Hey wait a minute! Just where do you get off my ham!" Jessie barked.

"Your ham?! You mean our ham!" James argued. Team Rocket ends up going into a brawl over the ham. The ham rolls away from them. Houndour took advantage of the discord and took off with the ham. Wobbufett had poppoed out of his Pokéball during the commotion. "Does anyone know where the ham is?"

"Wob," Wobbufett said.

They turn to Wobbufett and they already had a suspect.

"Hey, I know where!" Meowth said jumping on the blue Pokémon. "Wobbufett must have it!" Meowth starts shaking him.

"Wobb, Wobb, Wobbufett, Wobbu!" Wobbufett said shaking his head.

"Come on, Wobbufett! Hork over the pork!" Meowth said shaking Wobbufett. James pushes Meowth off.

"Hold it! Are you saying it wasn't you?" James asked.

"Wobb, Wobb, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett nodded.

"And if you didn't take it then tell us who did!" Jessie demanded.

"I think I hear someone over this way," Nurse Joy said startling Team Rocket.

"Crap! It's that nurse!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Better run!' James said.

"Better hide!" Meowth also said.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said before all four of them jumped out of sight when Nurse Joy said coming to the corner.

"I could have sworn there was somebody here," Nurse Joy said before she gasped at the sight of the ham wrapper left behind. "Who'd do something like this?"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine saw Nurse Joy in the area and went over to her.

"Nurse Joy!" Sora called out. "It's a good thing that we found you."

"What are you doing back here?" Kairi asked.

"Togepi."

"Are you having some kind of problem?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I only put our grocery bag down and when I turned back around a second later, I saw that my ham was gone. Whoever stole my ham only left this behind," Nurse Joy explained showing them the ham wrapper.

"The same thing happened with me, but the thief just made off with my backpack containing the bread we were gonna have with our lunch," Sora said.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said in shock.

Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax had shown up a second later and saw eleven familair faces.

"Sora!" Takuya called out as he and his five friends and the two Pokémon run up to them.

"Takuya, hey. No time to talk. We have a backpack theft on our hands," Sora said.

"Did it have any food in it?" Koji asked.

"Yeah it did. Why?" Sora asked.

"The same thing happened with us," JP said. "The thieves took our hot dogs and all of my chocolate bars!"

"You didn't see anyone take it, did you?" Lillie asked.

"No we didn't," Zoe said.

"The same thing happened when someone took the ham I had purchased," Nurse Joy said. Pikachu, Mime Jr., and Munchlax saw footprints leading away from them.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out. The group went over to the three Pokémon saw the same footprints.

"It's the same footprints from before," Kiawe said.

"We saw those before, but there were more than one," Tommy said.

"This one must have been alone," Illima said.

The footprints were leading right into the forest.

"Whatever we're dealing with must have gone into the woods," Lana said.

"We should hurry and catch it before it gets away," Sora said.

"And we're coming with you," Takuya said.

"The more the merrier," Sora said.

The kids and the Pokémon went into the woods to follow the Pokémon that stole the ham.

"Good luck and be careful!" Nurse Joy called out to them.

Team Rocket were listening on the group while they were hiding behind the boxes.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Jessie said.

"Very interesting," Meowth said.

"It seems that the Pokémon who stole from our twerps and those other twerps is also the one who stole the food we stole from Nurse Joy," James said as Wobbuffett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!"

"If it had to take something, they could have at least taken this big blue ham," Jessie deadpanned calling Wobbufett back inside. "Now we just have to follow the twerps and they can lead us to that thieving Pokémon."

"Yeah," James seconded it.

"And we'll do a little thieving too," Meowth said.

The kids and the Pokémon followed the footprints to the woods until they reached the graa and that's where the trail goes cold.

"Lost it," Sora said.

"Now we're back to square one," Kiawe said.

"Not exactly," Illima said. Every turned to to the Normal Type trainer confused.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I have an idea on how we're going to get the thief or thieves to come to us, since we can't get to them," Illima said.

"So, what's the idea you have in mind?" Acerol asked.

"We can carve some decoys out of some wood and use the direction of the wind to lure them out," Illima explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Kairi asked.

"We'll put the fake food in some boiling water and the smell of the cooking food will lure them out of hiding," Illima said.

The group get everything ready for their trap to work. They waited right through the night. The wind starts blowing and the scent reached the nostrils of the Houndour pack. Clouds covered the moon just as the Houndour pack could get close to the food.

Pikachu's perked as he heard snap of a twig.

"You hear something, Pikachu?" Sora asked as one of the Houndour took the decoy. Sora quickly noticed and chased in even though he couldn't see it. "Got away."

"Perfect," Illima said.

"What do you mean perfect?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Fill us in," Takuya said.

"The thief has to come back for the real food since making off with fakes," Illima took out some real sausages.

The group heard growling all around them.

"What was that?" Tommy asked feeling afraid.

"I think it's the thieves," Koji said.

"And judging by those growls, they sound very close," Zoe said.

"And they sound very mad," Lana said.

"Come on out and show yourselves," Sora called out. The moonlight reveals to be the Houndour pack. One of them is holding the decoy in its mouth growling with the rest of its comrades. "So it was a pack of Houndour."

"You were right about to be canine Pokémon afterall," Hapu said. The Houndour tossed the decoy back to the group.

"Maybe giving them fake food wasn't a good plan afterall," Illima said.

"I'm having the exact same thought," Sora said. He looked at a ledge and sw a Houndour looking down at them and growling at them. "Guys! Up there!" They all saw the Houndour they were looking at. This Houndour had a scar on its right eye and a scar on the left side of its head.

"Another one?" JP asked.

"That one must be the alpha," Lillie pointed out.

"Give me back my backpack!" Sora called out to the alpha. The alpha barked an order and the pack attacked the group. "Okay, if you wanna do this the hard way, then let's do this the hard way!" He took out two Pokéballs for the occasion. "Totodile! Kabuto! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéballs letting out Totodile who did a little dance upon making an entry. Kairi placed Togepi in her backpack and took out a Pokéball and her Fast Ball and threw them in the air.

"Omanyte! Rattata! Go!" Kairi said letting out two of her newset Pokémon.

"Bewear! Go!" Illima threw his Pokéball letting out his Bewear.

"Go Ponyta!" Lillie said as she threw her Pokéball. Ponyta whinnies upon entry.

"Go for it Gyarados!" Lana said throwing her Dive Ball. Gyarados roars upon entry. Lana also took out a her Net Ball too. "Poliwag! Go!" She threw the Net Ball letting out her Poliwag.

"Hoppip! Go!" Mallow said letting out her Hoppip.

"Go Mareep!" Sophocles said throwing his Pokéball letting out Mareep.

"Marowak! Go!" Kiawe said throwing his Pokéball letting out Marowak who twirls his bone.

"Go Mimikyu!" Acerola said letting her Mimikyu join the battle.

"Go Clefairy!" Mina said letting ouot Clefairy.

"Mudsdale! Go!" Hapu said letting out her Mudsdale who whinnies the same way as Ponyta.

"Not letting you guys have all the fun!" Takuya said taking out his Pokéball. "Aguni! Go!" Takuya threw his Pokéball letting his Charmander join the battle.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sora said.

The Pokémon launched their attack on the Houndour pack. Marowak smacks them with his bone while Mimikyu used Play Rough on a couple of them.

Rattata used Flame Wheel while Omanyte launced Water Gun along with Poliwag on a few of them. One of the Houndour made its way to Ponyta, but Mudsdale saved her just by giving it a Mega Kick on the side. Hoppip floated in the air while a couple of them tried to snatch her with its jaws. Hoppip launches Tackle on the dark Pokémon.

A couple of the Houndour had Gyarados pinned to the ground while Kabuto saved Gyarados with Bubble Beam. A few Houndour had Mudsdale pinned down while Pikachu and Mareep saved her with their electric attacks. It was a good thing that her immunity to electricity is working for them.

Clefairy pounded one them with Meteor Mash to help Mimikyu while Ponyta had Marowak and Aguni riding her back. Marwak fought with Shadow Bone while Aguni fought on with Metal Claw. The pack fought hard as did the human trained Pokémon, but the pack refused to stand down. The alpha looked at Sora with interest and stepped in and ordered the pack to back away.

"Why are they backing away?" Tommy asked.

"I think the alpha wants to have a one-on-one battle with Sora," Kairi said.

"Then it's going to have one," Sora said. "Pikachu! Go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with his cheeking sparkling.

The alpha starts up with Flamethrower. Sora wasn't easy to drive away.

"Use your Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran across the grass. Houndour dodges the attack before Pikachu could land a hit. "Houndour's fast." The alpha leaps towards Pikachu to land a bite on the yellow mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu! Look out!"

"Pika?!" Pikachu yelped as Houndour was getting close to land a bite.

"Dodge it! Hurry!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to dodge before Houndour could land a bite. Houndour fires another Flamethrower. "Pikachu! Jump!" Pikachu jumps out of the way of Houndour's Flamethrower. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Houndour dodges out of the way. The alpha became tired from the battle. Pikachu was also tired. Suddenly a howl is heard from the distance. The pack let black smoke just so they could get away. Everyone covered their mouths not wanting to breath in the smoke.

"What was that?" JP asked.

"That must be Houndour's Smog attack," Kiawe said.

The group followed the pack wanting to see where it leads them. Over to a cave, a lone Houndour is battling a Golem and was about to attack it when the pack returned just in time growling at the megaton Pokémon. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and the Pokémon caught up with the pack and saw what was going on.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Sora asked.

"Sure do," Illima said.

"That one Houndour laying down must belong to their pack," JP said.

"I don't think its laying down. I think its just sick," Kiawe said.

"So that's it," Sora said. "They stole the food just so as they could feed their sick friend." The group watched the battle, but it was a losing one for the alpha. Sora seeing enough rushed over to save the alpha just before Golem could crush them both. "That was close. You okay, Houndour?

"Sora! Watch out!" Kairi called out. Sora and Houndour turned just in time to see Golem charge towards them both.

"Kabuto! Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. The prehistoric Pokémon fired Bubble Beam at the Rock Type making it retreat out of fear of water. Sora and Kairi went over to the sick Houndor and saw some bad signs. "What do you think?"

"The leg is in bad shape. The wound on the leg dosen't look deep, but it's showing signs of affections," Kairi said. "I'll have to clean it out." She took out some Super Potion to use on the wound. The pack growls at the girl. Sora stand in front of her to protect her.

"Back off, Houndour! I promise, we're only trying to help," Sora said to the pack. The alpha just looked at him wondering why he saved it from that Golem. He went over to the wounded Houndour. "It'll sting a bit, but it's going to help your leg heal faster." Sora sprayed the potion on the wound causing it to yelp in pain. The pack growls at the Pokémon trainer. "Calm down!" Sora took out Totodile and Kabuto's Pokéballs and used them to call them back. The alpha was confused by that. The alpha wondered why he would call them back.

"You feeling better?" Kairi asked placing her hand on the Houndour's forehead. "Guys! The fever's getting worse!"

"We have to get it to the Pokémon Center as quick as possible!" Takuya said.

"You're right, Takuya," Sora agreed. He turns to the alpha. "We have to get your friend to the Pokémon Center and fast, because if we don't, it won't live to see tomorrow morning. I know we got off the wrong foot, but it was because we didn't know why you were doing it at first. I promise to get your pack member to the Pokémon Center safely, but I can't do it if you don't trust me to do it. So please." The alpha looked at Sora and saw how serious and determined he is. The alpha saw it in his eyes. Sora lifts Houndour on his back.

"What are you trying to prove?" Hapu asked.

"You can't just carry it to the Pokémon Center," Kouichi said.

"I can if I have to," Sora said. The pack surrounds him and starts barking at him. Sora wasn't afraid and he didn't care if they end up tearing him apart. The alpha barks out and tells the others to stand down. Not daring to question their leader, they moved out of Sora's path. "I'm glad that I gained your trust. I'll be back before you know it."

"Hold it, twerp!' Jessie called out from above. "Don't run away. Prepare for trouble."

"By all means stay and we'll make it double," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said in disgust.

"I would ask if you learned your lesson back at the Slowpoke Well with the rest of your buddies, but I would be asking a pretty dumb question," Sora said bluntly.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"What will it take for you to get lost? Wait a minute that itself is a dumb question," Sora said making fun of them.

"Stop making fun of us and hand over that Pikachu and all those Houndour!" Jessie said.

"And that ham too," James said.

"So it was you stole that ham and then the Houndour stole it from you," Kairi said. Sweat ran off of Team Rocket.

"Well, sort of," Jessie said.

"Give us Pikachu and the Houndour and keep the ham," Meowth said.

"No way," Sora said.

The pack stands in front of the group and barks to Sora and his friends.

"Uh-oh. Trouble. That Houndour just said you kids take off and we'll take care of these jokers," Meowth translated.

"Well, they obviously never tangoed with the likes of us," Jessie scoffed.

"After that battle you gave us, I don't doubt it," Sora said. "Give them a good roasting." The kids take off with the sickly Houndour.

The pack glared at Team Rocket ready to battle.

"Now let's teach them who the jokers really are! Arbok! Go!" Jessie said throwing her Pokéball letting out Arbok.

"Go Weezing and Victreebel!" James said throwing his two Pokéballs letting out Wezing and Victreebel. But as usual Victreebel chomps on James.

"Let me out! Let me out!" James squealed.

"Arbok! Use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting on the canine Pokémon as they dodged.

"Weezing! Use Double Hit! Victreebel! Use LRazor Leaf!" James ordered. Weezing made an attempt to hit one of the Houndour with Double Hit while Victreebel fires Razor Leaf. The Houndour dodged those as well. The Houndour fired Flamethrower. Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet ducked out of the way, but completely. The humans had their rears on fire while Meowth and Wobbufett had their tails on fire making them retreat.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, and the Pokémon ran fast as they could, but ended up getting tired in the process.

"I can't keep going," Zoe said.

"We can't give up," Sora said panting. "We have to keep... going..." Sora panted some more, but the pack managed to catch up to the group. Sora smiled when the alpha came to him. "I knew you would pull through." Sora placed the sickly Houndour on the alpha's back and continued on to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! Emergency!" Sora yelled out carrying the sickly Houndour in his arms. "This one isn't doing so good."

Nurse Joy did an examination on the Houndour.

"It's burning up with fever! We have to move fast! Get t on the stretcher!" Nurse Joy said. Sora places the sick Houndour on the stretcher. They waited for twenty to thirty minutes. Nurse Joy came out with a smile. "The fever's broken. Houndour is going to okay. It just needs to have a goodnight's sleep."

"That's good news," Sora said. He turns to the alpha. "I told you you had to trust me." The alpha barked in appreciation. Growling is heard from outside. Sora came out to see what the pack were growling at, it turns out to be Riku, Naminé, and Eevee. Naminé holds the egg close to her not wanting them to attack the egg. Eevee stood there defending them both.

"Eev," Eevee said.

"Riku. Naminé," Sora recognized. He stood in front of the pack. "It's okay. They are our friends. You can trust them." Riku was a bit lost by what was going on.

"Sora. Fill me in," Riku said.

The alpha barked and the pack stood down.

"It's a long story," Sora said. When they all went into the Pokémon Center, they explained to the silver-haired trainer and to the blonde about the Houndour stealing food just to help feed their sick friend an about Team Rocket stealing ham from Nurse Joy. Riku wasn't surprised by what he heard.

"It's just like those three," Riku said.

"I know, right?" Sora asked. More growls are heard from outside. "Now what?" Sora and Riku stepped outside and saw their balloon. Team Rocket laughs upon making an entrance.

"You didn't think you get rid of us that easily, did you?" Jessie asked.

"It's payback time for busting up our ham scam," Meowth said.

"Ham scam?" Nurse Joy asked.

"They're the hams who stole your ham," Sora told the nurse. Riku took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air letting out Incineroar.

"Incineroar. Get rid of them. Darkest Lariat!" Riku ordered. Incineroar jumped in the air and used his signature move and spins around into the balloon. The balloon pops as Incineroar used Fire Punch to send them flying in the air.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"That got rid of them," Sora said. The Houndour pack jumped onto Sora giving him licks on the face. Sora laughs as the tongues all tickle him.

Inside the Pokémon Center, the group were amazed to see the egg was starting to hatching. The Houndour pack were witnessing the egg's activities. The egg hatched into a small blue mouse Pokémon with a round water balloon attached to the end of its tail. Its balloon-tail is blue and is used to bounce very high. It also has small ears and small feet. On its face there are two white circles. The little Pokémon looked over to Naminé smiling.

"Hello there," Naminé greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, how cute!" Kairi cooed.

"Toge, Togepi."

"It's an Azurill," Lillie said.

"Kairi is right. It is pretty cute," Zoe said.

"Let's see what does Dexter has to say about Azurill," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Fairy**

 **Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail.**

"Looked more like a Water Type," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Azurill!" The blue baby Pokémon nuzzled Naminé.

"I like you too," Naminé said hugging her newly hatched Pokémon.

On the next morning, the formerly sick Houndour made a full recovery and Kairi gave the real sausage to the Houndour eating it happily.

Riku and Naminé decided to join Sora and the others for a bit while Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax said their goodbyes to the group for now.

The pack had watched their new friends leave feeling mighty grateful for helping them the way they did, despite getting off the wrong foot.

Over to Team Rocket, they are hanging on a branch on a cliff.

"What's the use of hanging on?" Jessie asked sadly.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said standing on the cliff.

"That's easy for you to say, Jessie," James said dangling his legs.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said.

"Wanna know what our mistake was?" Meowth asked.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said.

"We shouldn't have gotten out on a limb!" Team Rocket all said.

"Wobbu, Wobbu!" Wobbufett said.

I guess, we'll have to shut off from this point just for now, since they had once again suffered from such a humliating defeat. I just hope the next time they get a break; **NOT!**


	110. No Big Woop!

**Episode 110: No Big Woop**!

A couple of days had passed since Naminé's egg had hatched into an Azurill. With the help of Kairi and the rest, Naminé had taken good care of Azurill. The group took a break for some lunch, Naminé feeds Azurill with a bottle.

"Drink up, Azurill. Don't drink too fast or you'll have a tummy ache," Naminé said feeding Azurill.

Riku smiled at the sight of Naminé and Azurill bonding. He was happy to see his girlfriend with a Pokémon of her own. Eevee was even affected by this. Azurill has shown to like Eevee since day one. Togepi and Azurill has formed a friendship since knowing each other for a short time.

"How does it feel to see your girlfriend with her own Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"It's good to see her happy for one thing. Ever since that little Azurill hatched Naminé had spent lots of time with her. But, I can only say that I'm a little jealous," Riku admitted. "How did you deal with Kairi with her own Pokémon when she first got Togepi?"

Sora thought for a moment to think of an answer to give him.

"I guess you can say that I was just happy to see Kairi with her very first Pokémon. I was worried about how Kairi will ending up loving Togepi more then she would love me, but it kinda sounded silly to being jealous of a Pokémon," Sora explained. "But after a few days of bonding, Togepi had warmed up to me, so you could say that I was worried over nothing."

"It does sound silly to be jealous over a Pokémon," Riku said. "But, I am worried about Azurill not being able to like me after hatching."

"Give it a few days and she'll warm up to you," Sora said. "Trust me. I know from experience."

Riku felt better from that pep talk he had with Sora. The group had finished their lunch and continued onwards. Naminé had placed a pink ribbon on her tail just because it makes her even cuter.

"You are so adorable with that little bow on your tail," Naminé cooed.

"Azu, Azu, Azurill!" Azurill chirped.

The group made their way through the forest when they spotted something just down the hill from them.

"Hey, look at that, guys," Kairi said noticing a small building down from them.

"Wow, that looks like such a cute little place," Mallow said.

"What do you think they use that building for?" Sophocles asked.

"I really don't have a clue," Kiawe said.

"But, it does look interesting," Illima said stroking his chin. Unknown to the group, a Wooper runs up a tree and jumps down to the back of Sora's jumpsuit.

"WHOA!" Sora yelped. "Something just in my jumped my neck! Something cold and wet just jumped on my neck! Get it off! Get it off!" Sora flailed around and slips down the hill with a small blue tail sticking out.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said sliding down after him.

"We better go after him before he gets hurt," Lana suggested.

"Or worse," Mina said. Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and the Alolan nine followed him down the hill.

Down the hill a woman with her blue hair in a teacher's uniform is addressing a group of Wooper.

"Okay class. I hope everybody is ready to learn a lot today," the teacher said. Sora's scream is heard. "What was tha-?!" She turned just in time to see Sora laying on the ground in front of her.

"That is a definently a three for style for that landing," Sora groaned as a Wooper pops out of his jumpsuit.

"Wooper!" The Wooper chirped.

The woman gasped at the sight of Sora laying down in pain," Oh my goodness!" She rushed over to the boy taking the Wooper off of him. "That was quite a fall. I hope you're alright!"

"I'm fine. I took worse falls than that," Sora said.

"I'm just glad to hear that. I was worried my Wooper may have gotten you injured. Sometimes he gets a little mischievous and causes all kinds of trouble," the woman said.

"Wooper?" Sora asked as he was getting up and sees the Wooper in her arms. "Oh, so you're what's the fuss is about." Sora laughed as he patted the little amphibious Pokémon on the head. "Anyway, it's really okay. Just about anything could happen when you least expect it."

"I'm so glad to hear that you're not mad," the woman said. Just then, Kairi, Pikachu, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and the Alolan nine had slid down to see Sora was okay. Azurill enjoyed the ride she had while in Naminé's arms.

"You okay, Sora?" Kairi asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I just found out what caused the fall," Sora said pointing to the Wooper in her arms.

"So it was just a Wooper," Lana said.

"Oh, so cute," Kairi cooed.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Are these your friends?" The woman asked.

"Yes they are," Sora said. "And we're travelling together."

"So you're Pokémon trainers, huh?" The teacher asked. "I do see many trainers pass by here from time to time. My name is Olesia."

"My name is Sora. And the girl with the Togepi is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu greeted.

"Togepi," Togepi also greeted.

"I'm Riku. And the girl with the Azurill is my girlfriend Naminé," Riku introduced.

"Hello Olesia," Naminé greeted.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

"Azurill!" Azurill chirped.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what place is this?" Illima asked.

"Oh, this is a preschool just for Wooper," Olesia said.

"A preschool just for Wooper?" Sora asked.

"That explains why the building looks so cute," Naminé said.

Olesia places the Wooper down and it shows a heart-shaped mark on its torso. He jumps back in the water along with the other Wooper. Some of them had smaller two branches on their purple antenna's on their heads.

"Wooper! Wooper. Wooper. Wooper."

"Why is there a preschool for Wooper?" Riku asked.

"I loved Wooper ever since I was a little girl. When I was a teenager, I used to babysit them all the time. Then one day, I found this pond and figued it to be the perfect place to raise them. Pretty soon, the Wooper just started coming and I ended up building up this preschool," Olesia said.

"Wooper!" The Wooper said.

"They're just so very cute," Kairi cooed again. "They really love it here."

"I would too if I was a Wooper," Lana said.

"I guess all of us would," Kiawe said.

"I just can't explain it, but the Wooper just give me a good feeling," Olesia said.

"I see what you mean," Lana said. "I always loved Water Type Pokémon."

"I would like to see how you teach the Wooper," Lillie said.

"I'll show you right now," Olesia said.

Lilllie smiled a bit. Kairi and Naminé places Togepi and Azurill down to the ground.

"Now pay attention, Togepi and maybe you'll learn something too," Kairi said.

"You too Azurill," Naminé said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

"Azu, Azu, Azurill!"

"Wooper! Wooper, Woop!" The Wooper chirped.

Olesia takes out a small tambourine, "Okay class! t's time for our recess!" She plays the tambourine and the Wooper starts to chant along with the beat of the music performed by the little instrument.

"Isn't that just adorable?" Mallow gushed.

"Yeah. It's almost like they're singing," Sophocles said.

"The one with the heart-shaped mark is the cutest one," Lillie said.

"It sure is," Acerola said.

Togepi and Azurill moves with the rhythm the same way as they Wooper. Kairi and Naminé just saw how cute it is seeing them enjoy it.

Elsewhere, two hikers are wondering the woods looking for some food growing around. One of the hikers spotted a mushroom next to a tree.

"Hey! A mushroom! And a big one too!" The hiker plucked the mushroom getting ready to eat it.

"Barry! Wait! Don't eat that one!" The second hiker called out.

"Why not?" Barry asked.

"Because that one looks poisonous! I can tell just by looking at the coloring on it," the second hiker said. Barry winced at the thought realizing what he almost did tossing the mushroom.

"Thanks a lot Morton. You just saved my life you did," Barry said. "But why do we have scrounge around for acorns and mushrooms like a hungry Zigzagoon?"

"Because pop said we have to learn the ways of nature if we're going to be real hikers like dad was. And besides, it just makes the experience even more fun," Morton said.

"It'll be even more fun if I had something in my stomach instead of looking for lunch before we actually eat some lunch," Barry said.

"Stop complaining. We'll have to search for non-poisonous mushrooms and some berries," Morton said. "Those mushrooms aren't going to find themselves."

"Yeah, yeah," Barry said as he went back to foraging.

Barry grumbled as the two brothers went back to foraging for food like wild Pokémon.

Back to the preeschool, the group were offered some tea and cookies made my Olesia herself.

"The Wooper already had their snack, so I thought maybe you could all like one too," Olesia said.

"That's very generous of you," Illima said.

"And these cookies do look delicious," Hapu said taking one of them.

"These taste great," Lana said.

"And the tea is just as good," Kairi said taking a sip.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you," Olesia said. She hears her phone ringing. She answeres the phone, "Hello." Sora imagined how good the cookies Kairi baked for him will taste. He imagined her holding out a bagful of cookies and Sora was scarfing them down like a Munchlax. She smiles in delight seeing her boyfriend enjoying them so much.

"Man, those cookies will hit the spot," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Oh no!" Olesia gasped grabbing the attention of the group. "That is just terrible! What did the doctor say?" She listened. "That's good. Do you need me to come over there and take care of anything for you?" She listened again. "Well, if you don't want me to, I could come over later. Take care of yourself." She hanged up the phone.

"What was that about?" Mallow asked.

"That was my mom. She lives in the next town and she fell down the stairs and broke her leg," Olesia explained.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine all gasped.

"How is your mom? Is she doing okay?" Hapu asked concerned.

"She says she's just fine and her leg's mending, but I know my mother, she's acting like everything is okay just so I wouldn't worry," Olesia said. "But I am." She had a worried look on her face. "There is no one I can call who lives in her neighborhood, so I should go and see how she's doing for myself. But, I can't just leave the Wooper here all by themselves."

The group all knew it was quite a predicament. Sora looked among his friends and they all nodded in agreement to take care of the Wooper while she's gone.

"We can keep an eye on them until you get back," Sora volunteered.

"Oh, I don't know," Olesia said.

"It's the least we can do," Sora said.

"Sora's right. You have been so hospitable towards us, so it wouldn't be right if we just take off and leave them here alone," Kairi said.

"These little ones will be in our good hands until you come back from your mom's," Mallow said.

"Thank you so very much," Olesia said with gratitude. "I won't be gone for very long." She hopped on her motorcycle to ride off to see her mother. She hands Riku a handbook on Wooper care. "Everything you need to know about taking care of the Wooper is right there in that little book."

"No problem," Riku said.

"Thank you very much," Olesia said. "Bye you guys! I'll be back as soon as I can!" She rode off.

The group waves goodbye to Olesia as she rode off.

"It's not like they're going to be any trouble, right?" Lana asked.

"What could be possibly be hard about taking care of Wooper? I mean it's not like they're going to any trouble or anything," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right. Everything we need to know is this little book," Riku said.

Everyone was going over the schedule about how to deal with Wooper, but as soon as they came back to the pond, they had found that all of the Wooper were gone.

"Oh no! Where did they go?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Everybody relax. I'm sure they haven't gone too far," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. If we just keep our cool, we can find them," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"But the question is where could they have gone?" Naminé asked.

"Azurill," Azurill chirped.

Everyone was starting to look into it, when Pikachu and Eevee spotted some water coming out of the pond and they knew they had to come out and walk somewhere.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out.

"Eevee, Vee!" Eevee also called out.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"What did you find, Eevee?" Riku asked.

Pikachu and Eevee pointed to the water coming out the pond.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"It must be a trail," Sophocles said.

"Okay, we're in luck," Lillie said. "The Wooper must have left these tracks." The saw the trail was leading them inside the building.

"And it's leading to the preschool," Illima said.

"Then let's follow it," Acerola said.

"Right," Kairi said.

Everyone headed to the preschool building and all saw the Wooper inside the kitchen making bit of a mess, a couple of them were fighting over a bag of cookies.

"We gotta get them out before they wreck the place," Lana said. Riku opened the book and read.

"Wooper will likely behave if you show them affection and food," Riku read.

"Food! Right!" Sora said taking out a piece of Pokémon food and holding it out to the Wooper. "Kairi's Pokémon food to the rescue!" Sora dangled the food around. "Hey Wooper! Over here!" That grabbed the Wooper's attention. "That's right, little guys and girls. Come and get the yummy food from uncle Sora." The Wooper walked over to the Pokémon trainer. "That's right. Come on here and have the yummy food." The one with the heart-shaped mark starts to lick his face. Sora chuckled as the tongue starts to tickle his face. "That tickles. That's right. Come this way." Before he knew it, the Wooper all dog piled on him and he struggles to get out.

Sora got out from under the Wooper covered with their saliva panting as he got some air back in his lungs.

"For a minute there, those Wooper looked like they were going to eat you, Sora," Riku said.

"For a few seconds that would have been ugly," Sora said. Kairi looked over to the small book and found something.

"Here's something," Kairi said reading the book. "Wooper will obey your instructions more easily if you use a tambourine."

"Just like when Olesia played it earlier," Sophocles pointed out.

"The tambourine is one of my favorite instruments. I used to play with it all the time when I was little," Kairi said. She took the the little intrument and starts playing it. Togepi waves his little arms along with the beat. "Jingle, jangle, jingle, jangle, jingle, jangle." The Wooper used their antennas to block out the sound. Kairi was confused by this.

"They must not like the way you're playing it, Kairi," Acerola said.

"I don't get why," Kairi said dropping the tambourine. Togepi picks it up in his little hands. "I must be out of practice." Togepi starts playing it getting the Wooper's attention.

"Tog, Toge, Toge, Toge, Tog, Toge, Tog, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Tog," Togepi said playing the tambourine.

"Woop, Wooper, Woop, Wooper, Per, Woop! Wooper, Woop, Wooper, Woop, Wooper, Woop!" The Wooper chanted along with the baby Pokémon. Togepi led the Wooper back to the pond like the pied piper.

"Toge is way better than I am," Kairi said.

"Pokémon must have a much better sense of Pokémon rhythm, Kairi," Kiawe said.

Kairi hung her head in defeat. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Kairi. I thought you played good," Sora said in comforting matter. She turns her head to glare at him. "I'm saying it because it's true, not because you know it's what you wanna hear." Sora starts letting off sweat.

Togepi managed to lead all the Wooper back to the pond, but Lillie quickly noticed something was a tad off.

"Togepi did it. They're back in the pond," Riku said.

"Eevee, Vee!" Eevee chirped.

"Wait a minute, guys. I think we're missing one," Lillie said.

The rest of the group saw that Lillie was right when they noticed the Wooper with the heart-shaped mark is missing.

"Lillie's right! That one Wooper is still gone!" Haou said.

"Where did he go?" Lana asked.

"He must have snuck out when Kairi was playing the tambourine," Illima guessed.

"He couldn't gone far. He might be still be inside the preschool building," Naminé guessed.

"That's the first place we should check," Mallow said.

"Right. Let's get started," Kiawe said. The Alolan nine and Naminé went inside while Riku was busy entertaining the Wooper. Eevee stayed with his trainer to keep an eye on Togepi and Azurill.

The Alolan nine went looking in different places of the building while Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Naminé checked the kitchen. They heard a sound of something falling in the kitchen and they went to the source. It was that one Wooper.

"There you are," Sora said.

"Pikachu."

"Wooper."

"Now just stay right there like a good Wooper," Kairi said.

"We can get you back in the nice pond with all your friends. Won't that be neat?" Naminé asked. Wooper bounced out the sink while the three humans and Pikachu chased Wooper all over the kitchen. Wooper went by a flower pot, knocking it over. Sora manages to catch it before it could hit the ground. Wooper hopped over to some stacked plates making them wobble around. Kairi manages to keep the stack from falling over.

Two plates fall from the top, but Naminé dives in to catch the plates keeping them from shattering. Wooper hops over to some glass cups and knocks a couple of them over. Sora rushes over and catches the glass cups before they shattered. Sora gave a sigh of relief.

"Pikachu! Follow that Wooper!" Sora called out. Pikachu chased oafter Wooper not wanting him to cause anymore trouble. Wooper knocks over some knives and forks. Pikachu skidded to a stop since he didn't want to be sliced into ribbons. Pikachu manages to faint since it was a close shave. "You okay?"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Naminé came outside to look for the little Wooper.

"Wooper! Wooper! Where are you?" Kairi called out.

"Where did he go?" Naminé asked.

"He should be around here some-AAH!" Sora screamed as he pointed at the sight of Wooper hopping up the cliff.

"How did he get all the way up there" Kairi asked.

"We can figure that out later. We have to get Wooper down from there before he hurts himself!" Sora said.

"Sora's right. Olesia trusted us to take care of them," Naminé said.

The Alolan nine stepped outside and they saw Riku is doing a much better job at keeping the Wooper in the pond than expected. Togepi and Azurill danced along the Wooper to the beat of Riku's playing.

Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and Pikachu climbed up after the little Wooper. Naminé slips before she Sora grabbed her by the hand.

"Naminé! Hang on!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu, Pi!" Pikachu also called out.

"Are you okay, Naminé?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Naminé said climbing back up. Wooper manges to clmb to the top. "That little Wooper isn't so cute anymore."

"What was that about Hapu saying that what kind of trouble they could get into?" Sora asked sarcastically. Wooper runs into the woods as Pikachu manages to climb up first and pursue the little Wooper.

"Pika! Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said running after the water fish Pokémon.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Sora said.

"Wooper! Don't run away!" Kairi called out running along Sora. Naminé climbs up and chases him as well. Wooper hops over to an old plank bridge with the three kids and Pikachu catching up to them.

"Look! There's Wooper!" Naminé said.

"Better be careful with this bridge, because it might collapse at any moment," Sora said. The girls nodded in agreement as they all got on the rickety old bridge being careful not cause any of the planks to break. Once of the planks falls making Sora shake.

"Be careful, Sora," Kairi said. The Wooper hops over the group. "Hey, Wooper. I have a good idea. How about we go back to the pond. What do you say?" Wooper hops over to Kairi thinking she had won over the Wooper, but he just hops on the planks thinking it was a game. "No Wooper stop! That's dangerous!" The rope started to break apart.

"Pikachu! Catch that Wooper before he gets away!" Sora said as the bridge is shaking.

Pikachu tries to stop Wooper from bouncing further, but the little Pokémon slips out Pikachu's hold and ran across the rope.

"Woop, Woop, Wooper, Per, Per, Per," Wooper said.

"Wooper! Get down from there!" Sora called out.

"You're going to fall!" Naminé said. Wooper made it to the end of the bridge and ran into the woods.

"At least Wooper made it out okay," Sora said.

"But that little Wooper doesn't care what happens to us," Kairi said.

"We have to catch him before he gets away," Sora said.

"But the bridge will fall apart if we run for it," Naminé argued.

"It's falling apart anyway!" Sora argued back.

"Right. Point taken," Naminé said.

Kairi and Pikachu ran ahead while Sora and Naminé ran behind them making the bridge collapse. Sora and Naminé manages to grab the rope still hanging on.

"Sora! Naminé! Are you two okay?" Kairi asked in concern.

"We're fine," Sora said. "Don't worry about us. You and Pikachu just run ahead and catch that Wooper!"

"Okay!" Kairi nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu also nodded. Kairi and Pikachu ran ahead while Sora and Naminé climbed up the rope to catch up with them.

"Just hold on, Naminé," Sora said.

"I'm holding on as best as I can," Naminé said. "Just you do the same." Sora nods as continued to climb.

Sora manages to climb up first and he grabs hold of Naminé just as soon she was within reach.

"You doing okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am," Naminé said. "How about you?"

"Doing just fine. I just wouldn't be able to show my face around Riku if something happened to you," Sora said. Both Sora and Naminé went off to join Kairi to search for the missing Wooper.

Over to the hikers, Barry manages to get the water needed to make a mushroom soup to boil.

"This mushroom soup isn't going to have that much flavor without some mushrooms," Barry said. "I just hope there aren't that much poison mushrooms around here." He turns to his right and saw Wooper thinking it was a mushroom. "Wow! That is an incredible mushroom! A blue mushroom is going to make a fine soup!" Barry ran towards Wooper and he slips out of the hiker's hold. "What the? Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" Morton asked coming back with a hanful of mushrooms.

"I just saw a huge blue mushroom right here," Barry said. "And when I went over to grab it, it was gone."

"Where?" Morton asked placing the mushrooms down. Wooper went over to the mushrooms and scarffed them down fast. Once Wooper had finished the last mushroom, he took off into the woods. "Are you sure it was a mushroom?"

"I was certain it was," Barry said.

"Well, mushrooms don't grow any legs and walk off," Morton said. "Oh, nuts to this. Let's just settle with what we got and make some- AAH!"

"Make some-Aah?" Barry asked confused.

"The mushrooms! They're gone!" Morton exclaimed.

"What do you mean gone?" Barry asked.

"I placed them down, right here and now they are gone," Morton said. Kairi and Pikachu had shown up and spotted the two hikers.

"Excuse me," Kairi said getting the attention of the hikers. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but have you seen a Wooper come by here?"

"A Wooper?" Morton asked.

"Yes. It's a boy Wooper. It has four brances on their antennae and it has a heart-shaped mark on its torso," Kairi discribed.

"No we haven't, Morton said. Barry saw some footprints.

"Morton! Footprints!" Barry called out. "They head into the woods down there." He points in the direction.

"That's Wooper's trail!" Kairi said. She and Pikachu went to follow the footprints.

"Wait girl! Come back!" Morton called out.

"Some Raichu live down there!" Barry called out, but she was too far for her to hear them.

A wild Raichu has picked a lot of berries for its dinner. It had the berries in a big pile, unaware of Wooper hopping in the Raichu's nest. Wooper started to chow down on the berries. Raichu had turned and saw the Wooper greedily eating the berries it had picked.

"Rai, Rai!" Raichu ran towards the Wooper with an angry look on its face. Raichu used a Thunderbolt attack on the little Pokémon, but had no effect since being a Ground Type. Wooper laughed and grabbed Raichu by the tail. Raichu tries to shake Wooper off just in time for Kairi and Pikachu to come to the scene. Kairi gasped at the sight.

"Hey you Raichu! You leave that little Wooper alone right now!" Kairi called out.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu barked at his evolved form with his cheeks sparkling.

"Rai!" Raichu glares at Pikachu with its cheeks also sparkling. Raichu swings Wooper off the tail and starts up with Thunder Punch while Pikachu dodges the attack. Kairi takes out Sunkern's Pokéball and threw it.

"Sunkern! Go!" Kairi said letting out her Sunkern.

"Sun, Sunkern, Sun!" Sunkern said spinning the leaves on her head.

"Sunkern! Use Seed Bomb!" Kairi ordered. Sunkern fired Seed Bomb right at Raichu. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Sunkern fires Razor Leaf hitting Raichu. Raichu became irrate and charged at the seed Pokémon. Raichu lets out Thunderbolt and gives Sunkern a good shock. Kairi gasped when Sunkern was taken down like it was nothing. Kairi calls back Sunkern. Raichu headed towards Kairi, but Pikachu smacks it with Iron Tail before his evolved form could even reach her. "Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said doing a thumbs up. Sora and Naminé came just in time to witness the battle underway.

"A Raichu!" Sora said.

"Just like those two hikers warned us about," Naminé said.

They heard a motorcycle engine and saw Olesia and Riku ride in.

"Riku! Olesia! Good timing!" Sora said.

"We got here as soon as I heard Wooper got loose," Olesia said.

"So what's going on?" Riku asked.

"Pikachu is battling that Raichu!" Naminé said pointing at the mouse Pokémon battling each other.

"I heard the Raichu around here are very territorial, so no one around here bothers to mess with them. Especially when they don't want to get shocked," Olesia said.

"But your Wooper is in big trouble, Olesia," Sora said.

"Actually that Raichu is the one who is in trouble," Olesia said. "Wooper! You use your Water Gun!"

"Per!" Wooper got into the battle spryaing Water Gun on Raichu's face. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé were amazed by what they saw.

"Wow. That's a real super Wooper," Sora said.

"Now use Slam!" Olesia ordered. Wooper grabs Raichu by the leg use his tail and slams Raichu on the ground. Kairi drew out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Jigglypuff! Go!" Kairi said letting out her Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said making an entry.

"Put that Raichu to sleep with Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song as multicolored music notes surrounds Raichu and puts the mouse Pokémon to sleep. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and threw it at the sleeping Raichu making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and Sora hands it over to Kairi. It asks here if she wants to keep Raichu or send it to Professor's Oak's lab. She chose to keep Raichu in exchange for Omanyte. "Now I have a Raichu!"

"That was a great catch, Kairi!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said blushing.

The five kids look over to Olesia and her Wooper, they had no idea how tough one little Wooper can be. And that one Wooper Sora battled was something.

Once they returned to the preschool, they saw the Alolan nine, Eevee, Togepi, and Azurill still with the Wooper. Togepi played the tambourine and the Wooper dancing along with the rhythm. Naminé went over to her Azurill.

"Did you have a good time dancing along with your new friends?" Naminé asked.

"Azurill, Azurill, Azu!" Azurill nodded.

"I think Togepi had a great time too," Kairi said.

"We're glad to hear your mom is out of that cast and walking about again," Sora said.

"Me too. I'm just sorry that the Wooper became a handful while I was away," Olesia apologized.

Sora sratched the back of his head, "Oh, don't worry about it. It turned out into a fun experience." At least he hopes not counting the part with the bridge.

"Not to mention, I got a new Pokémon in the process," Kairi said taking out her Pokéball containing her new Raichu.

"We were just happy to help you out," Lillie said.

"Well, I am very grateful to all of you," Olesia said. "I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank us," Riku said.

"Just like Lillie said, we're just happy to help out," Naminé said.

The group said their goodbyes to Olesia and continued on. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill went a different way. She promised that she and Togepi will be able to play again the next time they see each other.

A little while later, Kairi decided to test out her new Raichu's strength by challenging Sophocles into a battle.

"What do you say, Sophocles? One-on-one work for you?" Kairi asked.

"Sure thing," Sophocles said accepting the challenge. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Mareep! Go!" Sophocles had chosen Mareep.

"Raichu! Go!" Kairi threw her Pokéball letting her latest catch.

"Raichu!" Raichu said flexing his muscles.

"No way! A Raichu?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"My new Raichu looked like a heavy contender, so I wanna test him out. You ready to go?" Kairi asked.

"Rai!" Raichu answered.

"Great! Start up with Thunder Punch!" Kairi called out as Raichu threw Thunder Punch at the sheep Pokémon.

"Mareep! Dodge it!" Sophocles said. Mareep manges to avoid Raichu's Thunder Punch attack. "Now move in with Tackle!"

Mareep charges at Raichu to land a hit, but Raichu grabs Mareep and gives her a toss.

"Okay Raichu! Give her another Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu gave Mareep another Thunder Punch and this time the attack landed. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Raichu grabs Mareep and jumps in the air doing a spin. Raichu tosses Mareep downward and lands on the ground. Mareep struggles to get back up and then started to evolve.

Sophocles was amazed as Mareep was now a Flaaffy.

"Yes! Flaaffy! Okay Flaaffy! Use Thunderbolt!" Sophocles ordered. Flaffy fires Thunderbolt right at the mouse Pokémon.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi called out. Raichu ran towards Flaaffy knocking her out. Kairi had won that battle.

"No way! I just lost!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Way to go, Raichu!" Kairi beamed. "You did great in your first match!"

"Rai, Raichu, Rai!" Raichu ran towards his new trainer and hugged her.

Sora and Pikachu were pretty proud. Pikachu ran up to Raichu to congratulate him, but Raichu just looks at him skeptically at first. But he took Pikachu by the paw and shook.

Kairi now has another new Pokémon on her team. Not only that, Sophocles's Mareep has evolved into a Flaaffy. What other adventures awaits them? Only one way to find out.


	111. Twirling With A Bang!

**Episode 111: Twirling With A Bang!**

A few days had passed since Kairi had caught herself a Raichu; the first fully evolved Pokémon in her possession. And since then, Kairi and her new Raichu have formed a bond together despite getting off on the wrong foot.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey and so far not a single sign of Team Rocket was seen or they haven't heard anything about any Ultra Beasts since dealing with all those Poipole and Naganadel. But, little do they realize that silence was about to come to a halt.

An Ultra Wormhole had opened and a creature that resembles the headless horseman wearing a jester's outfit. It has a slender torso and wide hips are yellow with alternating blue and pink stripes. There is a white sphere in the middle of its body and another on its back in place of a tail. It has thin arms with white frills on its wrists and teardrop-shaped hands. The right arm is pink, while the left is blue. Each arm has a spherical bulge near the shoulder. Its legs are shaped like white high-heeled boots with curled toes. Each foot has a sphere on it: blue on the left and pink on the right. Around its neck is a white frill with a hole in the center. Its head is a white ball with a multitude of pink and blue dots, which are a collection of tiny sparks. On either side of the ball are stars that are blue on the outside, pink on the inside, and have a yellow dot in the center. It took off its head and did a little twirl on its finger. The creature is the Ultra Beast known as Blacephalon. Blacephalon hops and flips around into the worldit is unfamiliar with.

Elsewhere, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine made to the town's local Pokémon Center to stop for the night. And they came just in time.

"Man, so glad we came here when we did," Sora said.

"Me too," Lillie said. "I heard there's going to be a fireworks show tonight."

"And not to mention, the carnival had just come to town," Sophocles said. He starts rubbing his belly. "I can just imagine the food they're going to have there. Candy apples, cotton candy, corn dogs, caramel popcorn, pies, fried bananas." Before Sophocles could say more, Hapu places her mouth on his mouth.

"You're going to make us hungry just thinking about it," Hapu said.

"Sophocles has the right idea about the carnival. What I wanna check out is the haunted house," Acerola said. "I do mean," Acerola sang in a dark tone, "When the crypt doors creak. And the tombstones quake. Spooks come out for a singing wake Happy haunts materialize. And begin to vocalize. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize." Acerola cackled hauntingly.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all laughed.

"Okay, okay, we can check it out once our Pokémon are a hundred percent," Sora said.

"I second that," Illima said. "After all, it'll be much more fun when our Pokémon take part of the festivities."

"Sure would," Mina said.

After retrieving their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, they all headed down to where the carnival was located. As predicted, not only the people were enjoying the carnival, but there were some Pokémon there as well.

"Look at that," Kairi said.

"Everybody must be having a great time if they have come to gather here," Kiawe said.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Sora asked. Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed and went off to have some fun. But, Kairi had placed Togepi in the care of Lillie while she and their and the Alolan nine's Pokémon while the human group had their own fun. Luckily, there was a place for the Pokémon to have some fun, when an Alolan Raichu with a pink bow came to greet them. Kairi's Raichu was instantly smittened with it since it was a female. He held out a boquet of roses for her, but turned him down. Kairi's Raichu hung his head in defeat as Pikachu patted his evolved from on his back.

Over to Sora and Kairi, the couple used this carnival as an opportunity for a date.

"It's nice to be by ourselves for a change," Sora said.

"Yeah it is," Kairi said. "Just wanna be able to spend time with my favorite boyfriend." Kairi placed her head on his shoulder. Sora smiled as he puts his arm around her. The ride they both went on was a tunnel of love. The couple held each other closely as they rode on the heart shaped boats. They kissed each other several times.

Acerola got her wish having fun in the haunted house and Sophocles ended up being scared out of his mind while Kiawe and Hapu ended up laughing at his predicament.

Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Mina went their own way when several of the guys there were checking them out.

"Look at that fellas. Don't you think those girls look cute?" One of the boys asked.

"Sure do. I kinda like the one with the blue hair," the second boy said.

"My eyes is on the blonde in the white dress," the first boy said. "What about you?"

"I think the one with the flower in her hair is the one for me," the third boy said. "Then again, there's the one with the paint on her face."

The boys went over to mingle with the girls. Elsewhere, Illima has hit the game booths amd many of the girls there were very interested in him.

He had stopped at a booth with baseballs throwing them hitting the empty milk bottles knocking them over.

"We have a winner," the carni said handing Illima a prize, a plush Pikachu doll. He handed it to one of the girls.

"Perhaps, you will enjoy it more than I will," Illima said.

"Thank you," the girl said blushing.

"Anytime," Illima said smiling. The girls could have sworn they saw his teeth sparkle as he took his leave.

After several hours of fun at the carnival, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had picked up their Pokémon just before they caught the fireworks show.

Everyone had gathered around for the fireworks show to begin, when they happen to spot a familiar face. It was Kris along with a Croconaw.

"Sora, Kairi, and their friends," Kris said smiling. "I never expected to bump into you here."

"Kris," Sora recognized.

"Haven't seen you since we took down Team Rocket at the Slowpoke Well," Acerola said.

"How have you been?" Lana asked.

"I've been good," Kris said. "I guess all of you can say the same thing." Sora set his attention on Croconaw.

"Your Totodile evolved!" Sora said.

"Wani-Wani evolved just a week ago. And it was against a Graveler," Kris said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all smiled feeling happy for the girl. Just then, Lyra was walking with a yellow saurapod dinosaur-like Pokémon with small leaves around its neck and a large leaf on its head like Chikorita.

"There's some familiar faces," Lyra said making everyone turn to her.

"Lyra," Mallow said.

"Alola Lyra!" Lana greeted.

"It's good to see you again," Kairi said.

"Same to you, Kairi," Lyra said setting her attention on Togepi. "And you too, Togepi."

"Toge, Toge, Togepi."

"Togepi seems to agree," Sora said turnimg to the Pokémon next to her. "Was that Chikorita?"

"Until Chikorita evolved into a Bayleef just three days ago. It was a sight to beheld," Lyra said.

"Bay, Bay!" Bayleef said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the evolved Pokémon.

 **Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon**

 **The evolved from of Chikorita**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.**

"Peppy huh?" Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"So Sora. Did you win that Gym battle against Bugsy?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I did," Sora said showing her the Hive Badge. "That Scyther of his was pretty something. Also, it turns out he's heard of me."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Kris said. "You are the Indigo Platue Pokémon League champion after all."

"I think it's best you ease up with that before you draw some unwanted attention this way," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right. I just don't wanna see any girls coming onto him," Kairi said.

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Toge."

"Yeah. The show is about to begin," Kiawe said.

The fireworks show had began and everyone all watched in awe. During the course of the fireworks show, Sora and Kairi held each other's hands enjoying the fireworks display.

Some of the fireworks displayed images of a Pikachu and the Johto starters. It even displayed images of various Pokémon as well.

"There's Chikorita!" Mallow said.

"It's Totodile!" Lana said.

"Cyndaquil too!" Lillie said.

As the fireworks show raged on, Blacephalon has shown up and witnessed the fireworks display. Blacephalon was impressed, but it decided to make an appearance once the show has concluded.

"Those are so cute!" Kairi said.

"Next one up is the finale," Kiawe said.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon were at awe at the finale as was the whole crowd. A series of oohs and aws rivaled the exploding fireworks blast.

"That was so amazing!" Lillie said.

"Memories of a lifetime," Acerola said.

"Aren't fireworks the best?" Sora asked.

"They are," Kairi answered. She held Togepi up. "Did you have a good time watching the show, Togepi?"

"Pi, Toge, Toge, Togepi!"

Just when everyone was about to call it a night, Blacephalon made its presence known by tossing its head in the air. Everyone were caught off guard by its sudden appearance. Its head exploded in pink and blue, and then reformed itself. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Kris, Lyra, and the Alolan nine were surprised by the sight. Blacephalon's head bounced around in the air freaking all of them out.

"WHA?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine, Kris, Lyra, all exclaimed. Togepi waved his little arms enjoying the encore.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi waved his little arms while cheering.

"I never expected this to happen!" Sora said.

"Must be a new evolved of fireworks!" Kairi said.

"Yeah! And it's not over just yet!" Mallow said. Illima checked the program having a feeling something was very off.

"That's odd. This dosen't make sense," Illima said.

"Illima's right. That should have been the finale," Kiawe said.

"You don't think they had some extra fireworks right?" Acerola asked.

"I dunno," Mina said.

"I don't know what's going on, but the rest of the crowd seems to be enjoying it," Lyra said.

"Bay, Bay!" Bayleef said.

"Maybe so. It's like an encore," Lillie said.

Blacephalon's head returned to its host and glows a greenish yellow aura among returning to its body. The group saw the Ultra Beast out in the distance.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What is that?" Kris asked.

"I don't know," Sora said.

"Is someone in there?" Kiawe asked.

"I think it's more like something," Illima said.

Blacephalon bounced and rolled its head around just like a beach ball. It did some tricks making everyone gasp at awe.

"Look at that," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi!"

"It's like magic," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Check it out," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Blacephalon jumps right over to where Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Lyra, and Kris are waving its hands around and the head starts gllowing. Everyone all winced as they all knew what was coming next. The head explodes catching everyone off guard.

"That was a shock," Hapu said.

"I thought was going to stop," Sophocles said.

"My heart is still pounding," Lillie said.

The head rettaches to Blacephalon's body and did a moonwalk right in fron of the group before it tossed its head in the air and exploded quite a few times.

"You gotta admit, that is pretty cool!" Sora said.

"It's like rocking fireworks," Kiawe said.

"That just gives me an idea about what to use in a music video," Kris said. The head reattaches itself and Blacephalon gives a bow to the crowd before exploding again. Everyone all applauded to the Ultra Beast as it gives off the same glow.

Blacephalon continued to showoff for the crowd captivating everyone watching the display. But, not too far, another Ultra Wormhole has openedand let out a tree that looks like it has been crossed with electrical wiring. Its hands are made out off copper wiring, and it has feet designed to look like plugs. Its head resembles a spiky lamp or treetop of some sort. The creature also has a tail that extremely resembles an ordinary household plug. Its white "leaves" are probably cable ties, used to hold various cables and cords together. This is an Ultra Beast called Xurkitree.

Back to Blacephalon, it one last bow to the crowd before hopping away in the distance.

"Looks like the show's over," Sora said.

Everyone took their levae of the carnival grounds and returned to the Pokémon Center to turn in for the night. But, during the next morning, the sudden appearence of the mysterious creature has the whole place in an uproar, talking about how its head was able to regenerate itself after exploding.

"You gotta admitted that fireworks dance was pretty amazing," Sora said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what was that all about?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Sora said.

"But what was it anyway?" Lyra asked.

"A Pokémon?" Lana asked.

"It might be," Acerola said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had a grave suspicion that it had to be an Ultra Beast, but they weren't a hundred percent sure..

"Well, I made contact with Lusamine just before I went to sleep just to make sure. She, Wicke, and Profesoor Burnet are looking into it right now," Sora said. "Just to play it safe." Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed it was a good idea to contact Lusamine just to make sure. And speak of the devil, Sora's device starts going off. He turns it on as Lusamine appears on the screen along with Wicke and Professor Burnet. "Hey Lusamine. What did you find out?"

"Before I answer, I just want to say that you made the right call to contact me when you did. Also, the scans had confirmed your suspicions. It was an Ultra Beast that all of you saw last night," Lusamine confirmed.

"Ultra Beast?" Lyra asked. She turned to Kris who just shrugged having no idea what she was talking about.

"I knew it. It was an Ultra Beast after all," Sora said.

"Indeed," Lusamine said.

"According to Faba, this Ultra Beast has been identified as UB Burst, AKA Blacephalon," Professor Burnet said.

"No wonder it got that name," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"It did do a lot of showing off last night," Sophocles said.

"But, there's also more," Wicke said. "We had picked up another Ultra Wormhole not too far from your current position. It's possible that we are dealing with more than Ultra Beast just like last time."

"Last time?" Kris asked Lillie.

"It's a long story," Lillie said knowing an explanation was coming later.

"So, how many Ultra Beasts are we dealing with?" Sora asked.

"Two that we know of. We don't know the identity of the second Ultra Beast just yet, but we'll contact you as soon as we do," Lusamine said.

"Great. We'll keep our eyes open for the Ultra Beasts and catch them as soon as we see them," Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora. And good luck," Lusamine said before breaking contact. He puts the contact device away and takes out his Pokédex. He exchange Kabuto and Noctowl for Silvally and Poipole to deal with the Ultra Beasts. He looked over to the two girls.

"I guess we got some explaining to do,"

Sora chuckled nervously. "Where should I start?"

"You could start by telling what eexactly are Ultra Beasts," Lyra suggested.

"Are they Pokémon or something like that?" Kris asked. Sora didn't know where to start or if there was a right way of explaining, but Lillie spoke up.

"Ultra Beasts are Pokémon; but they are not from this world," Lillie answered.

"Pokémon from another world?" Kris asked not understanding.

"You mean they could be aliens from another planet?" Lyra asked.

"From another planet, but from a different dimension," Sora said.

"They came to our world before," Kiawe said.

"Many centuries ago, the Ultra Beasts came from their world and into ours. They battled against the Four Island Guardians Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini," Kairi explained.

"But their battle almost destroyed the Alola region as a result," Hapu said.

"The legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala had created small Pokémon called Cosmog and left them in the care of the Four Island Guardians until they have matured into a Solgaleo or a Lunala," Illima said.

"We know all about it because we had experienced it before," Acerola said.

"And now, the Ultra Beasts are coming back over to our world causing all sorts of trouble," Sophocles said.

"So my mother had tasked us to capture the Ultra Beasts when we come across them and send them back into Ultra Space," Lillie said.

"And I have a Pokémon that can deal with Ultra Beasts," Sora said taking out his Premier Ball. "And it's a Pokémon none of you ever heard of. Riku and Lillie's older brother Gladion has one too."

Lyra and Kris were at a loss not believing what they heard. Everything about Pokémon from another dimension, legendary Pokémon, pretty much everything else.

"So, that thing from last night. You think that was one of those Ultra Beasts?" Lyra asked.

"Just gotta look it up," Sora said taking out his Pokédex to see what Blacephalon is.

 **Blacephalon, the Fireworks Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Ghost**

 **This Ultra Beast** **slithers toward its opponent. Then, without warning, it triggers the explosion of its own head. It then takes advantage of opponents' surprise to rob them of their energy.**

"It kept surprising us a bunch of times," Sophocles said.

"Just so as it could absorb our energy," Kiawe said.

"At least that one we know of," Sora said before the whole Pokémon Center went into a blackout. "What the?!" Sophocles starts freaking out because it's so dark.

"Wah! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Sophocles shouted when Togedemaru got out of her Pokéball and starts glowing. The two of them ran into each other. "Thanks Togedemaru."

"What just happened?" Hapu asked.

"I don't know. The whole place just went black," Acerola said. Everyone started panicking when some backup power came on.

"Backup power is on," Kris said.

"I could do without that happening," Sophocles said. Sora's device went off again. Sora activated it and it displayed a map of the area and a flashing red dot.

"I think I know what's causing it. According to the scanner, the signal's coming from a nearby power facility," Sora said.

"You think it could be Blacephalon?" Mallow asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sora said. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Kris, and Lyra all agreed and set off to the source of the disturbance. Sora had let out Poipole as back up. The group ran through the town, then Pikachu's cheeks starts sparkling.

"Pi!"

"Are you picking up on something, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu nodded. Togedemaru started sparkling as well.

"It's Togedemaru too," Sophocles said.

None of them was sure it was Blacephalon, but why would it just cause a blackout? They all had to find out. Pikachu and Togedemaru's sparkling became stronger knowing they were getting close. They saw one of the Ultra Beasts, but it wasn't Blacephalon at all. Xurkitree waved its arms around absorbing electricity.

"There it is," Hapu said.

"It's not Blacephalon, that's for one thing," Kiawe said.

"But it is an Ultra Beast," Sophocles said.

"But, what is this one called?" Kris asked.

"Only one way to be sure," Sora said taking out his Pokédex.

 **Xurkitree, the Glowing Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Xurkitree stand around unmoving, like trees, with their arms and legs stuck into the ground. Astonishing electric shocks emanate from its entire body.**

"Xurkitree. And it turns out to be our second Ultra Beast," Sora said.

"Weren't we just after Blacephalon just a moment ago?" Lyra pointed out.

"We'll deal with Blacephalon after we get Xurkitree. It'll just absorb more electricity if we just leave it alone," Sora said.

"Sora's right. Xurkitree is our priority right now," Illima agreed. Xurkitree took notice of its visitors and raised its hand to launch an attack while its spikey head starts emitting electricity.

"What is it doing?" Sora asked.

"It's sparking!" Lana said.

Xurkitree fires its electricity from its plug-like hands making everyone scatter.

"We can't get close!" Sophocles yelled.

"Executing a capture is going to be hard," Kiawe said. Xurkitree continued absorbing electricity and sparks course through its body.

"What could it be doing?" Lyra asked.

"I think its abosrbing electricity," Lillie said.

"Maybe that's why it attacked us. It was mad because we were interrupting its meal," Kairi guessed. Sora's device went off again. Sora answered it with her face on the screen

"If you're calling to ID this Ultra Beast to us, the Pokédex already beat you to it, because it's called Xurkitree," Sora said.

"That's one of the reasons I'm making contact. But there's another. We were able to confirm the situation that all of you are currently in. Wicke had made contact with the local power company and ordered an emergency shutdown just so Xurkitree couldn't absorb anymore power into itself," Lusamine said.

"That's good," Sora said. "I hope." He hung up. Xurkitree couldn't absorb anymore electricity and it became enraged by this.

"Why is it so angry?" Kris asked.

"Just because the power is shut off, it won't be able to absorb anymore," Mallow said.

"It's sparking and angry," Lana said.

"We'll have to draw its attention to us somehow," Kairi said.

"I think I have an idea," Sora said. "You, me, and Sophocles will have to draw Xurkitree's attention with the electricity from our Pokémon."

"Right Sora," Kairi nodded.

"Got it," Sophocles said. Poipole flew up to Xurkitree to annoy it. "Poipole! Get away from there! It's dangerous without electricity!"

Kairi had let out Raichu while Sophocles let out Flaaffy, Magnemite, and Vikavolt to draw the Ultra Beast's attention.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Raichu! You use Thunderbolt too!" Kairi ordered.

"Vikavolt! Triple the Thunderbolt! Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap! Magnemite! Use Discharge! Flaaffy! Use Shock Wave!" Sophocles ordered. All of the Electric Type Pokémon let out their electricity to attract the Ultra Beast's attention and it seems to be working.

The Ultra Beast chased after the Electric Type Pokémon to absorb the electricity for the rest of the Alolan nine to take advantage of the distraction.

"Okay, everyone. Sora, Kairi, and Sophocles has gotten Xurkitree's attention. Everyone get a Beast Ball ready; one for us should have make this catch," Kiawe said. Everyone nodded agreement getting out a Beast Ball.

"That's it, Xurkitree! Come and get the yummy electricity!" Sora said with the Electric Type Pokémon drawing the Ultra Beast to them.

Unknown to them, a woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes; she's also wearing a black top with purple pants with a sweater tied around the waist and wearing wearing black shoes is holding a camera and getting it to catch the action.

"Just when unusual Pokémon appear, another one just as unusual makes an appearance," the woman said getting camera ready and snaps some pictures. She sees Sora, Kairi, and Sophocles, running with their Electric Type Pokémon with Xurkitree chasing them. "What are they doing? Don't they realize the danger they're in?" She spots some of the other kids running behind the Ultra Beast when suddenly, Blacephalon's head appears in front of them.

"It's taken the bait! Now!" Kiawe shouted as the rest of the Alolan nine got a Beast Ball ready to capture Xurkitree, but then Blacephalon's head floated in front of them. "Oh crap!"

Lillie, "Is that-?"

Lana, "Could it be-?"

Mallow, "From last night?!"

Blacephalon's head exploded right in front of them and just strong enough. The woman's eyes got wide when she saw the Ultra Beast.

"That's the fireworks dancer from last night. But what is it doing here?" The woman asked in her thoughts. "Better get a picture all the same." She takes a picture of the Ultra Beast. The flash draws the attention of the Ultra Beasts and they set their sights on the woman. She got ready to take another picture when they started to come towards her. Sora, Kairi, and Sophocles saw her with the camera.

"Lady! Get away from here!" Sora called out. Xurkitree fired its electric attack right at the woman. She gasped with fright, but Sophocles had to think fast.

"Togedemaru! Jump in front of that attack!" Sophocles called out.

"Togedemaru!" The hedgehog-like Pokémon jumps in front of the woman absorbing the electricity in her body. "Good job, Togedemaru!"

Sora and Kairi ran up to the woman who was stunned by what just happened.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I am. But what are you kids doing here?" The woman asked them.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out grabbing their attention. They all saw Blacephalon had arrived and started to make another fireworks show using its head while Xurkitree started sparkling.

"But that'll have to wait for now," Sora said.

"Agreed," Kairi said.

The rest of the Alolan nine, Kris, Lyra, and the Pokémon gathered to where Sora, Kairi, Sophocles, and the woman were standing.

Blacephalon continued with the explosions while Xurkitree started to sprinkle electrical sparkles in the air.

"What are they doing now?" The woman asked.

"Boom-boom and spark-spark," Lana said.

"So it's a boom-boom spark-spark battle, huh?" Sora asked.

"That's what it looks like," Illima said.

"What does that mean?" Mallow asked while Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait. Look close. It does look like they're competing with each other," Lillie pointed out.

Xurkitree fires electricity from its hands while Blacephalon jumps out of the way and hurls its head at Xurkitree and explodes on contact.

"You're right, Lillie. It does look that way," Illima said.

"Maybe can catch them while they're competing," Sophocles said.

"Everyone get a Beast Ball ready," Kiawe said taking one out. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine took out a Beast Ball while Lyra, Kris, and the woman looked at the balls knowing they never seen those before.

"And here we go!" Sora said throwing the Beast Ball. Kairi and the Alolan nine all threw their Beast Balls as well, but they're reflected with the Ultra Beasts comepeting. "No use!"

"The Beast Balls are bouncing off that booming and sparking!" Mallow said.

The booming and sparking battle has raged on between the two Ultra Beasts and it looked like it could go on for days or even weeks.

"I don't think they'll be stopping any time soon," Lillie said.

Xurkitree spins its arms around as the static electricity collides with Blacephalon's fireworks making it look like a nebula. The group was captivated by the sight.

"Look at that," Lyra said.

"Do you see what I see?" Acerola asked.

"That's neat!" Lana said.

"It's like outer space," Sophocles said.

"Wait a minute! This is no time to stand around and watch!" Hapu shouted.

"Hapu's right. We have to try something," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi."

"Wow, it don't look good," Mallow said.

"You think?" Lana deadpanned when a piece of paper hit her in the face. Sora's communicator starts going off and answered it.

"Lusamine! We have a serious problem here," Sora said.

"I thought you would since we were picking up the increase of Ultra energy in your area," Lusamine said.

"Mother, how could this have happened?" Lillie asked.

"It would seem because of their powerful performances, they are here competing with all their might. It's possible that it's the first time in their lives that they have met someone who could match their capabilities," Lusamine said.

"So they're rivals," Kiawe said.

"And not one of them wants to lose," Sora said.

"It's hard to tell if this competition escalates. We need to send them back to their world as soon as we can," Professor Burnet spoke up.

"That's a problem. We all tried to throw a Beast Ball while they were competing, but their performance just caused them to bounce back right into our faces," Sora said. "If only I could figure out how to get their attention just like this lady and her camer-" Sora stopped as he just thought of an idea. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" He looks over to the woman. "The flash from your camera!"

The woman blinked twice, "What about it?"

"Xurkitree attacked you because it thought you were a competitor. Blacephalon would have done the same thing if it had noticed you," Sora pointed out. The woman nodded her head.

"That makes sense. But what does that has to do with anything?" She asked.

"Yeah Sora. Fill us in," Kris said.

"If they want a performance, then they're going to get one. We're going to have much bigger fireworks than theirs!" Sora said. Everyone else was confused by what Sora has proposed.

"Bigger fireworks?" Kairi asked.

"But how Sora?" Mallow asked.

"We can make one just by borrowing power from our Pokémon," Sora said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu was at a loss to his idea.

"We can have a create a huge flash of fireworks just by combining their moves," Sora said.

"I see what you have in mind. The Ultra Beasts will be drawn to our display and they will think we were stealing their thunder," Illima said.

"Then, I can send in Silvally using a Ground Memory to have Multi-Attack to break up the act," Sora said pulling out Silvally's Premiere Ball. He turns to the woman. "Do you have any Pokémon with you? And if so, do any of them know Fire Blast?"

"I have a Dragonair, a Rapidash, and a Ninetales; and they all know Fire Blast. Why?" The woman asked.

"Because we're going to need it," Sora said. He filled to the rest of the group on how it'll work. He called out Cyndaquil and Silvally to help out. Lyra has called out her Marill. "Is everybody else ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Mallow said.

"Just say the word!" Lyra said.

"Sophocles! You first!" Sora said.

"Right! Vikavolt! Electroweb!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt fired an electrified web in the sky. "Great! Togedemaru use Zing Zap!" Togedemaru used her signature attack and adds to the web.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Raichu! You use Thunderbolt too!" Kairi ordered.

Both mouse Pokémon fired Thunderbolt into the combined attack.

"Marill! Use Bubble Beam!" Lyra ordered. Marill fired Bubble Beam into the combined attack.

"Tsareena! Magical Leaf! Let's go!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena let out Magical Leaf and contributes to the fireworks plan.

"Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered.

"Cyndaquil! You use Flamethrower too!" Sora ordered. Both Fire Type Pokémon fired Flamethrower into the combo attack.

"Cloyster! Ice Beam!" Lana ordered as Cloyster fired Ice Beam into the combo attack. Sora turns to the woman.

"Your turn!" Sora said.

"Right," she nodded not needing to be told twice. "Dragonair! Rapidash! Ninetales! Fire Blast!" All three Pokémon let out a combined Fire Blast and sends it into the fireworks display in progress drawing the attention of the competing Ultra Beasts.

"Snowy! Top it off with Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy used Powder Snow into the combined attack. Poipole sprays a red-violet powder into the fireworks display making it sparkle.

"It's so beautiful," Kris said.

"It is," Illima said.

"But too bad we can't say the same about them," Acerola said.

The Ultra Beasts had taken the bait. Blacephalon took off its head and got ready to make it bigger than before to let out a much bigger explosion. Xurkitree began building even more power than before. Sora gave Silvally the Ground Memory to put the final phase of his plan into effect.

"Okay Silvally! Multi-Attack! Now!" Sora ordered. Silvally nodded and used its signature attack on the two Ultra Beasts causing them both heavy damage due to their Type weakness. The Multi-Attack was much more powerful than before. The Ultra Beasts began wobbling around feeling exhausted by the chimeric Pokémon's attack. Sora smiled as he knew his plan had worked to perfection. "Lillie! Lana! Now!"

"Right!" Lillie and Lana said each holding up a Beast Ball. Both girls threw the Beast Balls at their chosen targets and they both flow inside. Stars swirls around the Beast Balls confirming the catch. Sora accessed his Pokédex and sent the newly caught Ultra Beasts straight to Professor Oak's lab. He made contact with Lusamine again.

"Good news, Lusamine. Blacephalon and Xurkitree has been captured. Professor Oak should be sending them both to you," Sora said.

"Good work, Sora. And congratulations on your successful capture," Lusamine said. Sora broke contact with the Aether Foundation's president and gave off a big sigh.

"Another mission accomplished," Sora said. The woman was still with the group. He knew what was coming next. "I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?"

"Well, yes. I do have some questions to ask you since I am a journalist," the woman said. "Oh, by the way, the name's Nancy."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Kris, and Lyra all went back to the Pokémon Center along with Nancy to explain what happened, but as soon as they got there, Tai, Kari, and their friends were in the Pokémon Center as well.

"Ketchum! It's been a while," Tai said.

"Tai?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu shared his shock.

"Kari!" Kairi greeted.

"Toge, Togepi."

The two groups had quite a tale to tell. Matt and TK had recognized the woman with the other kids.

"Mom?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing here?" TK asked.

"Just came to Johto for some vacation," Nancy admitted. "But you both look like you're doing well."

"You too, mom," TK said hugging her. Matt also hugged her. Nancy returned the hug to her sons.

"So, anything you wanna fill us in on?" Tai asked. He noticed the two girls with them. "And who are they?"

"First, I would to introduce you to Kris and Lyra," Sora introduced them. "Kris, Lyra. Meet Tai and his sister Kari. Those two happens to be Matt and his brother TK. The girl with the orange hair is Sara, the guy in the short red hair is Izzy. The girl with the long brown hair is Mimi. The guy in the glasses is Joe. The guy in the goggles is Davis. The girl with the glasses is Yolei. The guy in gray is Ken. And the kid here is Cody."

The two girls were pleased to meet Tai and his friends. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all explained to the girls and to Nancy about they know each other. Nancy spoke up asking them about what they were doing in the area when Xurkitree was absorbing electricity. They explained that they were sent to capture the Ultra Beasts and have them sent back to Ultra Space as soon they are caught. Tai, Kari, and the rest were shocked to hear about the otherworldly Pokémon. But they do remember seeing Poipole at Professor Oak's lab and hearing about them from Takuya and his group.

Nancy was incredibly shocked to hear it as well, as she remembered hearing stories of Pokémon from another world doing battle with the Four Island Guardians in Alola, but had always thought it to being a fairytale.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Nancy said. "But I have to admit I have not expected this to happen. Even when that Blacephalon appeared from last night."

"Well, I had my suspicions, so I made contact with Lusamine, Lillie's mom about it before heading to bed," Sora said.

"Now that those Ultra Beast things are back hime, now what?" Davis asked.

"Well, we'll be continuing on to Goldenrod City for my third Johto Badge," Sora stated.

"You wouldn't mind if we traveled with you for a bit, do you?" Yolei asked.

"Takuya and the others did say you did great in yoir battle against Sabrina," Sara said.

"And we even got more of a taste of your power in your other battles," Cody said.

"I don't see why not," Sora said.

The group decided to stay for one more night since Matt and TK decided to spend some time with their mom before they took off.

On the very next morning, they all said their goodbyes to Nancy, Lyra, and Kris as they took their leave for Goldenrod City. Now what awaits them ahead could be even more adventures. Things could be quite exciting.


	112. Pokétude Hijinks

**Episode 112:** **Pokétude** **Hijinks**

A whole day had passed since the recent incident of dealing with two Ultra Beasts and meeting Matt and TK's mother; Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody joins Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine on the road to Goldenrod City for Sora to win his third Gym battle. Sora had accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Poipole and Silvally for Gligar and Pineco.

Along the way Sora got challenged into a battle by a passing Pokémon trainer. It was a teen boy wearing a pair of glasses and has long black hair. Sora got challenged into a full six on six battle.

"I could use a little practice on my way to Goldenrod City. How about you, dude?" Sora asked.

"I can see we're feeling confident here. But you're not going to feel confident after I whoop you," the teen boy said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, man," Sora said.

"I could say the same for you," the teen boy said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Larvitar!" The Pokéball opens and reveals a small small, olive green reptilian Pokémon with rock hard skin. It has small olive-green Pokémon reptilian with a rock hard skin. It also has small chubby arms and legs. It has a blunt spike protruding from its head. Its body is covered in a green armour with few diamond-shaped holes on it. It has a red diamond-shaped chest plate. Its eyes have a black pupil with red iris and black markings around it. Its tail is conical in shape. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on this Pokémon.

 **Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parents.**

"Now that dosen't sound nice," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "My best bet will have to be Chikorita, Totdile, and Gligar. They have Types that has an edge on Rock Type Pokémon." He made up his mind and chose his first Pokémon. "Gligar! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out Gligar as it sticks his tongue out on the side and winked.

"Gli, Gligar, Gar!" Gligar said.

"So, you're sending out a Gligar to deal with my Larvitar? A smart move on sending a Ground Type out, but that isn't gonna help you!" The teen boy said. "Larvitar! Rock Throw!" Larvitar forms rocks around itself and hurls them at Gligar.

"Okay Gligar! Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Sora ordered. Gligar came down to swipe at Larvitar with a metallic glow.

"Larvitar! Use Protect!" The teen boy ordered. Larvitar formed a protective barrier and Gligar's attack bounces off. "Okay Larvitar! Throw in your Rock Throw!" Larvitar forms rocks around itself and hurls rocks at the Fly Scorpion Pokémon.

"Gligar! Dodge and use X-Scissor!" Sora called out. Gligar glided towards Larvitar and swipes at Larvitar pretty hard. "Now use Steel Wing again!" Gligar flies towards Larvitar to land a hit on the rock skin Pokémon.

"Larvitar! Try another Protect!" The teen boy called out. Larvitar used Protect again and reflects Gligar's Steel Wing again. Sora figured a way around Protect; he knew Larvitar couldn't do it twice in a row, so he had to try again. "Steel Wing again!"

The group got wide-eyed by what he just told Gligar.

"Again?! Why is he telling Gligar to use the same move again?" Davis asked.

"What is he planning to do?" TK asked.

"I think he found a way around Larvitar's Protect," Lillie said.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"I think I know. Sora knows his opponent can't use Protect twice in a row because it fails the second time it is used," Izzy said.

Gligar glides down and strikes Larvitar hard on the side causing heavy damage.

"Now use Slash!" Sora ordered. Gligar slashes his pincers on the rocky Pokémon making it hit the ground. Suddenly out of the blue, Larvitar started to evolve. Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden burst of evolution. Larvitar had evolved into a Pokémon encased inside a thick grayish-blue shell, sporting a hardness that is comparable to bedrock. Its red eyes can be seen through two holes in the shell, and two more holes directly above resemble eyebrows. The upper portion of its body is covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes protrude from its forehead.

"What just happened?" Davis asked.

"That Larvitar has evolved into a Pupitar," Hapu said.

"That makes Larvitar into a softy compared to this newly evolved Pokémon," Matt said.

"And not to mention, it's going to be much tougher," Kiawe said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon that Larvitar had evolved into.

 **Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Larvitar**

 **Type: Rock/Ground**

 **Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable—it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel.**

"Man, it's going to even harder on Gligar since after evolving. Better keep my wits about," Sora said in his thoughts.

"You think Sora can crack Pupitar's shell?" Sara asked.

"We all saw him in tight spots during the Indigo Plateau and that princess was no pushover," Sophocles said.

"Sophocles is right. Sora will have to think hard if he wants to win this battle," Kairi said.

"Is anyone here surprised to hear Kairi support her boyfriend in every battle he's in?" Yolei whispered to Mimi. She giggles.

"You know we're not," Mallow whispered to Yolei.

"Pupitar! Iron Head!" The teen boy ordered. Pupitar charges at Gligar with its head in a metallic glow. Gligar glides out of the way.

"Steel Wing!" Sora called out. Gligar dives down to deliver another hit on Pupitar.

"Pupitar! Protect!" The teen boy ordered. Pupitar forms a protective barrier around itself, but it came pretty slowly and the shield shatters. Sora quickly noticed how slow Pupitar had gotten. It had to he the evolution that robbed it of its speed.

"Gligar! Fly circles around Pupitar!" Sora called out. Gligar flies around and around the chrysalis-like Pokémon as it tries to stop Gligar in its track.

"Rock Throw!" The teen boy ordered. Pupitar hurls rocks at the flying Pokémon, but Gligar was just too fast.

"Does anyone notice how that Pupitar is moving so slowly?" Acerola asked.

"Since you brought it up, I have noticed it. And there is no doubt he noticed as well, and is now taking advantage of the situation," Illima said.

"You're right, Illima. I saw how fast Larvitar was at delivering attacks just before evolving," Ken said.

"What does that mean?" Davis asked. Everyone groaned to that question.

"It means Pupitar is slow," Hapu said.

"And it looks like Pupitar is also getting tired," Kari said.

Pupitar started panting out of exhaustion, unable to catch up with Gligar's speed.

"Good work, Ketchum. Now's your chance to finish it off.

"Gligar! X-Scissor!" Sora ordered. Gligar moved his pincers back and delivered an X mark on the rocky Pokémon. Pupitar is down and out.

"No! Not my Pupitar!" The teen boy exclaimed. He calls it back. "You're pretty good, I can give you that." He took out another Pokéball. "But this one will be giving you a hard time. Girafarig! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a Pokémon that greatly resembles a giraffe. Its front half is yellow in color with brown spots and its bottom is brown with yellow spots. It has white horns on its head and pink spikes on its back. Its most unusual feature is its tail, which has a head that looks like it has a mind of its own. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Psychic**

 **Girafarig's rear head also has a brain, but it is small. The rear head attacks in response to smells and sounds. Approaching this Pokémon from behind can cause the rear head to suddenly lash out and bite. The rear head also never sleeps keeping a close watch of its surroundings 24 hours a day.**

"I guess that's what they mean by having on the back of the head," Sora said. "But not on the butt." Sora calls back Gligar and chooses his next one. "Time to test your might, Pineco!" Sora threw his Pokéball letting out his latest Bug Type Pokémon.

"Pineco!"

Yolei shudders at the sight of the Girafarig in front of Sora's Pineco.

"A Girafarig. I used to have nightmares about being bitten by the head tail," Yolei admitted. "That makes Girafarig so scary."

"I'm with her. I wouldn't want to be bitten by one of those," Sophocles said.

"At least Sora made the right call in switching Gligar with Pineco since Bug Types have an advantage over a Psychic Type like Girafarig," Cody said.

"Right Cody. But, if I were him, I'd be more worried about Pineco's explosive personality," Kairi joked.

"Kaboom," Mina said.

"Girafarig! Start up with stomp!" The teen boy ordered. Girafarig raised its hooves in the air and moved downward at Pineco.

"Use Protect!" Sora ordered. Pineco forms a protective barrier around itself causing Girafarig to stomp on the barrier. Once the barrier had faded, Sora had to move fast. "Bug Bite!" Pineco jumped on Girafarig's leg and gave a bite making the giraffe Pokémon yelp in pain.

"Okay Girafarig! Move in with Tackle!" The teen boy ordered as Girafarig moved in with a Tackle. The Tackle hits Pineco on the spot.

"Now use Explosion!" Sora ordered. Pineco's body gives off a glow. Everyone knew what devastating effect it could have.

"What do you think?" Tai asked.

"I can think of three words right now: hit the dirt," Lana said.

Everyone ducked as Pineco let out an explosion knocking out Girafarig. Pineco falls to the ground out of exhaustion using up all his stamina. Sora and his opponent calls back their fallen Pokémon.

"Not bad, kiddo. That Explosion attack was pretty powerful, just like your Pineco," the teen boy complemented.

"Thanks man. Your Girafarig wasn't so bad either," Sora said. The teen boy took out another Pokéball getting it ready.

"Try your luck with this one! Tauros! Go!" He threw his Pokéball letting out a Tauros.

"Moo!" Tauros said skidding the ground. Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Chikorita! It's your turn!" Sora said letting out Chikorita.

"Chikori!" Chikorita runs up to Sora and nuzzles his leg.

Tai, and the others were a bit caught off guard by the sight of Chikorita's affection.

"I'm going to guess his Chikorita is a girl, right?" Sara asked.

"I knew when I first saw her," Kairi said.

"I think it's pretty cute when you think about it," Kari said.

"But how can a little Chikorita take down a big Pokémon like Tauros?" Davis asked.

"You should have seen her in action, Davis," Lana said. "Chikorita is actually pretty stubborn."

"She put up quite a fight against his Heracross; not giving up an inch," Acerola said.

"I think I remember hearing something a mountain area with Chikorita like that," TK said. "It's said that the Chikorita there just keeps on going even if the chances of overcoming a larger opponent is pretty slim."

"We've been by there once," Lillie said.

"And that's where Sora got his Chikorita," Mallow said.

"Chikorita! Start thungs up with a Tackle!" Sora ordered. Chikorita ran towards the bull Pokémon with full force.

"Tauros! Stop that Chikorita with Flamethrower!" The teen boy ordered. Tauros fired Flamethrower right at the leaf Pokémon, but she dodges and lands a hit on Tauros. "Don't take it like that! Use Smart Strike!" Tauros charges towards Chikorita with his horns glowing silver.

"Stop Tauros with Vine Whip!" Sora called out. Chikorita used her Vine Whip to grab the horns "Pull him down!" Chikorita pulled as hard as she could dragging the bull Pokémon down. "Now move in with another Tackle!" Chikorita gives Tauros another Tackle right on the mark.

"That's a pretty tough Chikorita," Yolei said.

"I never expected Chikorita to be so strong. Or even this strong," Izzy said.

"You weren't kidding when you said she's tough," Joe said.

"Tauros! Double-Edge!" The teen boy ordered. Tauros charged towards Chikorita again. Chikorita charges towards Tauros as well. The two had collided with each other both dealijg damage to each other. Tauros had suffered recoil damage. "Now use Flamethrower!" Tauros fired Flamethrower to hit Chikorita hard.

"Chikorita! Dodge!" Sora called out. Chikorita used her Vine Whip to dodge the attack for an extra boost. "Razor Leaf!" Chikorita fired Razor Leaf hitting Tauros in the face. Chikorita then fell flat right on Tauros's body dealing heavy damage. "I think Chikorita just learned to use Body Slam."

"Tauros! Get up!" The teen boy called out. Tauros tries to get back up ,but he fell back down. "Dammit!" He calls back his fallen Tauros. "That's three for three. But, I won't call it quits just yet." He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Natu! Go!" The Pokéball lets out a small green bird Pokémon with small red wings. Sora took out his Pokédex.

 **Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Flying**

 **Natu cannot fly because its wings are not yet fully grown. If your eyes meet with this Pokémon's eyes, it will stare back intently at you. But if you move even slightly, it will hop away to safety.**

"A good opponent for a staring contest," Sora said putting his Pokédex away and pulling out Chikorita's Pokéball. "You battled hard, Chikorita. Take five." Sora calls back Chikorita. He turns to Pikachu. "You're up, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded as he ran in front of Sora.

"Smart move. Pikachu has the edge against Natu since being a Flying Type," Tai said.

"You're right, Tai. But don't underestimate that Natu. It looks like it was well trained, so I have no doubt that it knows some powerful Psychic Type attacks," Illima said.

"Natu! Begin with Future Sight!" The teen boy ordered. Natu flutters its little wings as its eyes glowed blue and an orb of blue light floats into the air and vanishes.

"What was that about?" Davis asked. "Why launch an attack and then have it vanish?"

"Don't underestimate Future Sight, Davis," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. It can come at any moment," Izzy said.

"I just hope Sora is ready for it," Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Thunderbolt heads right towards Natu as the bird Pokémon just stood there; or it would seem.

"Natu! Teleport!" The teen boy ordered. Natu teleports out of the way just in time and then reappears right behind Pikachu. "Now use Ominous Wind!" Natu flapped its small wings blowing Pikachu along with it.

"Pikachu! Stand your ground!" Sora called out. Pikachu used his tail to stop himself from going forward back. The ghostly wind has ceased. Sora figured Natu might just use Teleport again if he used Thunderbolt again, he had to try something. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right towards Natu.

"Natu! Teleport!" The teen boy ordered. Natu teleports again taking the bait. Sora smirked at that.

"Be ready for anything, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu moved his tail around waiting for the right moment to strike. Natu appeard right behind Pikachu again.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu quickly smacks Natu on the head. Everyone looked up when a wormhole appear in the sky, raining down onto Pikachu with the blasts of electrified psychic energy. The impact creates a cloud of smoke.

"That was Future Sight," Kiawe said.

"That didn't take as long as I thought," Izzy said.

"Can Pikachu keep going?" TK asked.

The smoke cleared and Pikachu is still standing and panting from the Future Sight hit. Sora knew his partner wasn't going to last much longer, but he had to make the final hit count.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Natu and shocks the bird Pokémon causing serious damage. Both Pikachu and Natu had earned a double knockout. Sora went to his parnter and gently picked him up. "You did great, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You should take a rest for a while," Sora said handing him to Kairi. "Gotta hand it to you, man. You really knew how to your Natu."

"Thanks! Your Pikachu was no pushover either. But my next one isn't a pushover either," the teen boy said taking out his Great Ball and throwing it. Go for it, Growlithe!" The Great Ball opens and lets out a Growlithe. The Growlithe barks upon entry. Sora pulls out his next Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Totodile!" Sora said as Totodile was let out. Totodile did a little dance upon entry.

"A Water Type Pokémon like Totodile is a logical choice to use against a Fire Type like Growlithe," Izzy said.

"Yeah," Mina said in agreement.

"But he's never underestimate his opponents," Illima said.

"That's something he learned when he first started out," Kairi said.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Totodile fired his Water Gun attack hoping it'll do some heavy damage on the puppy Pokémon.

"Growlithe! Dodge it!" The teen boy ordered. Growlithe gets out of the way of the Water Gun attack and heads to the crocodile Pokémon. "Now use Wild Charge!" Electricity sparkles from Growlithe's body and cgarged into Totodile dealing heavy damage. Sora remembered when Blaine's Arcanine also used Electric Type attacks as well. Growlithe even took some recoil damage as well.

"Can you still battle?" Sora asked.

"Toto!" Totodile nodded.

"Great! Be careful with that Wild Charge," Sora told his Totodile.

"Okay Growlithe! Move in with Bite!" The teen boy ordered. Growlithe moved in to deliver a bite on Totodile.

"You bite me, I'll bite back," Sora said. "Totodile! You use Bite too!" Totodile moved towards Growlithe and he delivered the first bite due to speed Growlithe's leg was in Totodile's jaws. Totodile danced around with Growkithe's paw in his mouth. Knowing Growlithe would retaliate in this position, Sora knew which to use.

"Okay, Totodile! Wrap this up with Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Totodile fired Water Gun after letting go of Growlithe's paw. Water Gun pushes Growlithe up against a tree knocking the puppy Pokémon out.

"Not surprising to see Growlithe lose to a Water Type Pokémon like your Totodile," the teen boy said calling back Growlithe. "Now you're going to have a rough one." He pulled out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Glaceon!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Glaceon. Sora calls back his Totodile and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it! Cyndaquil!" Sora said letting Cyndaquil out to battle.

"Cyndaquil! Quil!" Sora's Cyndaquil flares his back upon entry.

"Sora is now using a Fire Type Pokémon to deal with that Glaceon," Ken said.

"And such a cute little one it is," Mimi said.

"Another smart move. But that Glaceon dosen't look like it's afraid of fire," Kiawe said.

"I'll say not," Illima said.

"This one will decide who wins," Tai said.

"I know it's going to be Sora," Kairi said. Kari just looked her feeling moved to see her loyal to her boyfriend.

"Glaceon! Icy Wind!" The teen boy ordered. Glaceon opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth atCyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil fired Flamethrower as it went through the attack and hits Glaceon on the spot. "Now move in with Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil used his speed attack and hits the Ice Type Eeveelution.

"Glaceon! Ice Fang!" The teen boy ordered. Glaceon leapt towards the Johto Fire starter.

"Cyndaquil! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Cyndaquil manages to dodge Glaceon's Ice Fang, but Glaceon kept trying to hit him with it.

"Keep going, Glaceon! Put out that Cyndaquil's fire!" The teen boy ordered. Glaceon kept going and going. Cyndaquil kept dodging and dodging until he slips and Glaceon lands an icy bite.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Despite a Type advantage, Cyndaquil was clearly going to lose the battle. Sora gritted his teeth and gave off a little sweat, but he had to remain calm.

"Come on, Cyndaquil! I know you can do it! I have faith in you! You have to pull through!" Sora called out. The flames on Cyndaquil's back burned even hotter as Cyndaquil's ability Blaze has kicked in. Cyndaquil rolled into a fireball and rolled into the Ice Type causing heavy damage. "Yes! You did it!"

"That was Flame Wheel!" Kiawe said.

"Now Glaceon is in a real hot spot," TK said.

"Glaceon! Ice Fang again!" The teen boy ordered. Glaceon moved in to deliver another icy bite on the fire mouse Pokémon.

"I don't think so. Cyndaquil! Use Flame Wheel again!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil rolled into a fireball once again and rolled into Glaceon again. "Wrap it up with Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil fires a more powerful Flamethrower right at Glaceon, giving it more heat than it can handle.

"Glaceon! No!" The teen boy gasped. Glaceon fell to the side exhausted. Sora had clearly won the battle. The teen boy called Glaceon back into his Pokéball and shook Sora's hand on his victory.

"You've done well, kid. You're one ofbthe toughest trainers I have ever battled," the teen boy said.

"Thanks. You too," Sora congratulated back.

The two trainers parted ways as Sora and his friends continued on with their journey. Along the way, the group took a break to rest their feet. Sora and Kairi sat together holding hands with Pikachu and Togepi joining them. Kari looked at the couple and smiled when they kissed on the lips.

"No matter how many times I see them kiss, I just can't help but swoon," Kari said in her thoughts. She remembered hearing about how they met to that play they performed together.

After a few minutes of alone time, everyone got ready to set off when a wild Azurill bounced by.

"An Azurill?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it," Mallow said.

"It's not unusual to see one out here," Izzy said.

Sora remembered the Friend Ball he got from Maizie so he got Chikorita's Pokéball ready.

"Okay Chikorita! Go!" Sora said as he threw the Pokéball letting out Chikorita. "Chikorita! Tackle!" Chikorita did launch a full body assault on the little blue Pokémon. Sora took the Friend Ball out and threw it at the wild Azurill making it flow inside. The Friend Ball wobbles around and around for a bit until stars swirls around the Friend Ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Azurill or send it to Professor Oak's lab. He decided to keep Azurill in exchange for Pineco. "Gotcha Azurill." Sora took the Friend Ball and threw it letting it out.

"Azurill. Azu? Azu?" Azurill looked around a bit.

"Hiya Azurill. Welcome to the group," Sora said.

"Oh, she's really cute. Just like the one Naminé has," Kairi said.

"Sure is," Mallow agreed.

"I also have to agree. Azurill is such a little cutie," Kari said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Azurill!" Lana said.

"Azurill! Azurill! Azu, Azu, Azu!" Azurill bounces up and down before she started to evolve. Everyone had saw that Azurill was now a Marill. "Marill! Marill! Marill!"

"Look at that!" Sophocles said.

"Sora had just caught an Azurill, and she evolved into a Marill! I'm so jealous!" Lana said. "I'm super jealous!"as she puffed their cheeks.

Everyone laughed at Lana's puffy cheeks since Sora has another Water Type Pokémon that are pretty amazing just like a Lapras, a Poliwrath, and a Primarina.


	113. Love Totodile Style

**Episode 113: Love Totodile Style**

A couple of days later, the group made a stop my a lake where Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine let their Pokémon out to have some fun. Marill squirted water on Davis just to have some fun. Totodile even showed off by using Water Gun to juggle a few Magikarp like they were little balls.

Totodile floated on his back when he heard something coming from behind. He saw what looked like a Marill, but it had floppy ears like a rabbit, and it had white bottom and six white circles in various sizes. She also had a pink ribbon the tail.

 _Azumarill_

 _Azumarill_

 _Azuma, Azuma, Azumarill_

 _Azumarill_

 _Azumarill_

 _Azuma, Azuma, Azumarill_

Hearts formed in Totodile's eyes as he instantly fell in love with the blue Pokémon and rushed over to introduce himself. Totodile Started up with a Water Gun shaped heart to show his affection, but she just wasn't interested and sprayed Water Gun right in the face. Totodile got back up and took her by the hand. The Blue Pokémon ran off and Totodile chased after her.

Back with the group, Kairi along with Matt and Mallow were making some lunch enough for everyone.

"Looking good, Matt," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi," Matt said. "Gotta hand it to you, it looks like you know what you're doing."

"Thanks," Kairi said smiling. "I just want Sora to enjoy what I whip up for him."

"The way she cooks for him, it's almost like they're married," Mallow jokingly said.

Kairi started blushing at the thought. Matt started laughing at the joke.

"Just hope that they don't end up like when my folks split up," Matt said. That caught Kairi and Mallow's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think you ever mentioned that," Mallow pointed out.

"Well, it happened when TK was just about three years old. My parents divorced each other and well, I didn't take it so well. It didn't bother TK that much since he wouldn't remember it anyway," Matt explained.

Kairi and Mallow were at a loss for words and they felt sorry for the two brothers. They already did meet their mom, but they hadn't met their dad. They wondered how and why it happened, but they thought it best not to pry into their personal lives.

"Just sorry to hear that," Mallow said. "But at least she's still alive unlike mine and Kairi's."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, my mom died when I was a little girl," Mallow started. "She died from an illness she had. She went in and out of the hospital from time to time. The Tsareena I have was only a Bounsweet at the time, just so I wouldn't be so lonely. It went on until I grew so frustrated with her and I ended up telling her that I hated her." Mallow's eyes filled with tears. "It was the last time we ever spoke to each other." More tears slid down her face.

Matt and Kairi both felt sorry for her and decided not to pry into her personal life because they didn't want to make a risk of saying the wrong thing.

Kairi, Matt, and Mallow went back to cooking lunch not wanting to bring back any painful memories and risk burning the food.

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered to start eating the meal prepared for everyone. Kairi even had the Pokémon food ready for them as well.

Sora called out to his Pokémon, "Okay eveyone! Meal's on!" Almost all of Sora's Pokémon had came to eat up their meal. Pikachu, Gligar, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Marill had started eating along with Kairi's and the Alolan nine's Pokémon when he quickly noticed one was missing. "Wait a minute! Where's Totodile? Totodile! Where are you?"

He looked over to the lake and he didn't see Totodile there at all. Sora was frantically searching for Totodile. Kairi and everyone else quickly noticed it.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Lana asked.

"What are you looking for?" Lillie asked.

"I can't find Totodile anywhere! He was out on the lake the last time I checked and now he's not!" Sora said.

"Where could Totodile go?" Joe asked.

"And what kind of trouble can that little Pokémon cause?" Hapu asked.

"It looks we're going to have to look for Totodile before something happens," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. We might cover more ground when we split up," Acerola said.

"Good idea. Kairi, Tai, TK, Davis, Mimi and I can search that way," Sora pointed one way. "Lillie, Illima, Kari, and Izzy can search that way," he pointed another way. "Sophocles, Acerola, Hapu, Joe, and Cody can search over there," he points to a tree. "Matt, Ken, Kiawe, and Mina can search over there," he points another way. "Sara, Yolei, Mallow, and Lana can search around here just in case he's close by." Everyone understood and began searching.

Meanwhile, a girl with lavender hair that appears to be almost as spikey as Tai's wearing a pink shirt, yellow pants, white shoes and white long socks was walking by when she heard something coming.

"Azum!" Azumarill cried.

She turned to see what was that about.

"What was that?" The girl asked. She saw the blue rabbit Pokémon being chased by Sora's Totodile.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill cried.

"Totodile! Toto, Toto, Totodile!" Totodile ran after her.

"An Azumarill and a Totodile? What is going on?" The girl asked. She saw the two Pokémon run towards her and she shakes her arms. "Hey! Wait a minute! Don't run into me!" Azumarill bulldozes right through her not even noticing her. The same for Totodile as he bounced off her head chasing Azumarill. "Now I know how a pancake feels." She got up and dusted herself off.

Not too far away, a couple of Pokémon hunters are in the area snatching some wild Pokémon with net guns. One of them had blonde hair and is wearing a white jacket, blue jeans and a black vest while the other is dressed like a Russian soldier topped with a black ushanka-hat.

'Nothing like good ol' Pokémon hunting, huh Boris?" The blonde hunter asked.

"Da Comrade Alex. With really good Pokémon to catch and sell to black market, we be rich as czars," Boris said in a Russian accent.

"I know what you mean, Boris. All we need is something we really can get our mits on. A Pokémon that haven't even come across yet," Alex said.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill cried.

The loud cry caught the attention of the two Pokémon hunters and went over to investigate. They both saw an Azumarill and a Totodile, but the Azumarill is running from the Totodile.

"Comrade! Look! An Azumarill and a Totodile!" Boris said.

"I see them, Boris. An Azumarill is one thing, but a Totodile is worth some big money. We should catch them both," Alex said getting a net gun ready.

"Wait, comrade!" Boris said stopping him. "We should just follow and see where they lead us. There could be more Pokémon for us to catch," Boris said.

Alex smiled as he liked the idea already, "That's a much better idea. There might be even more valuable Pokémon to catch and sell."

The two hunters followed the two Pokémon to see where they lead them.

"Here Totodile, Totodile, Totodile. We're looking for you," Davis said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Tai, TK, Davis, and Mimi searched hard for any signs of Totodile.

"Totodile! Come on! I'm not playing around here!" Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You make us worry like this then you are grounded, mister," Sora said.

They kept looking for any signs, but so far nothing.

"Any luck?" Sora asked.

Kairi, "No Sora. Sorry."

Tai, "Nothing."

TK, "Nada."

Davis, "Zip."

Mimi, "Sorry."

Sora sighed as he looked at his feet and kicked a little dirt.

"Maybe Mallow, Lana, Sara, and Yolei had better luck than we did," Sora said. They all went back to camp to compare notes.

They all made it back and Sora didn't take long to notice not one of them seen Totodile with any of them.

"So, no one had any luck?" Kairi asked.

"Not one of us," Kari said. The rest had said they found nothing.

Sora sighed, "That's what I thought. But, why would Totodile just run off like that? That's what I don't get."

"None of us don't get it. Totodile has never given you any reason to just run away," Kairi said.

"Kairi is right, Sora," Illima said. "Totodile is rambunctious, but there were no signs of ever running away." That made Sora feel better.

"You're right, Illima. We'll just keep looking," Sora said. Before the group could keep looking, they all saw a girl who was unfamiliar with Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine, but very familiar with the twelve other kids; especially Matt and Davis.

"Hiya Matt," the girl greeted.

"Oh no," Matt groaned. "How in the hell did she find me?"

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Why, I just want to spend some time with Matt," Jun answered. Sora leaned to Tai and whispered to him.

"Who is that girl? And how is she familiar with Matt and Davis?" Sora whispered.

"That girl is Davis's older sister. She has an Onix-sized crush on Matt," Tai answered when he whispered back.

"Davis never mentioned anything about a sister," Sora pointed out.

"He doesn't like to talk about her," Tai said.

Sora couldn't help but wonder why, but he decided not to ask why he didn't, but he remembered about the relationship Misty has with her older sisters.

"So Matt, are we on for our date?" Jun asked in a flirting tone.

"I'm... going to have to take a rain check about that," Matt said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I can wait just as long as you can, Matty boy," Jun said giggling lovingly. She then noticed the eleven other kids and two Pokémon with them. "So, who are they?"

"I think I'll introduce you to them," Davis spoke up. "The kid with the Pikachu is Sora and the girl with the Togepi is his girlfriend Kairi. The blonde girl in the white dress and hat is Lillie. The guy with the pink hair is Illima. The girl with the green hair is Mallow. The shirtless guy with the fire hair is Kiawe. The girl with the blue hair is Lana. The chubby kid is Sophocles. The girl with the purple hair is Acerola. The girl with the paint on her face is Mina. And the short girl with the bonnet is Hapu."

"Watch it with the short-crack, goggle-head!" Hapu snapped at him.

"So, how did you meet them?" Jun asked.

"Tai battled him and lost," Davis said. "His Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle really put up a fight even they were on the ropes."

"Not to mention, they all evolved at once," Tai said. "But, there's no shame to losing to Ketchum here."

"Thanks Tai," Sora smiled. Jun was caught off guard when she heard Tai mention his last name.

"Wait a minute. Ketchum? As in Sora Ketchum? The champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League?" Jun asked. Sora have a loud gulp.

"Um, yeah," Sora admitted.

"I thought you looked familiar. I never expected my brother Davis to be friends with a Pokémon League champion. I watched all of your battles and your skills are really something! The whole neighborhood all became fans of yours," Jun said.

Sora didn't know how to respond to that statement. Only he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously knowing her had even more fans than he already knew he had.

"Is that so?" Sora finally responded.

Jun nodded, "Mm-hmm." She took out a marker and the magazine featuring his picture. "I was wondering if I could have an autograph. Please?"

Sora had thought about for a moment, but then he shook it off because he just remembered about his missing Totodile.

"I would like to give you one, but we're in a middle of a crisis right now," Sora said.

"What kind of crisis?" Jun asked.

"We're looking for his Totodile. We were just about to go back to looking for him when you shown up," Davis said.

"Totodile?" Jun asked. That's when it hit that the Totodile she saw was Sora's. Then she remembered a Totodile chasing after an Azumarill for reasons she didn't know. Just before she could tell him that she had seen his Totodile, Lana spotted something.

"Guys! Look!" Lana said pointing at something.

A Golduck comes out of the shrubs looking around. Lana's eyes lit up with stars at the sight of the duck Pokémon that suddenly appeared.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Acerola asked.

"A Golduck," Izzy said.

"Not unusual to see one around lakes," Illima said. Lana took out her Lure Ball hoping to land a catch.

"A good catch like this doesn't come along everyday. Now's my chance to catch it before it gets away," Lana said. Sora stops her.

"Wait a minute, Lana. We should see why it's here in the first place," Sora said.

"Sora's right. We shouldn't be going around and catching every Pokémon we see," Kairi said.

"Maybe it's looking around for something," Sara said.

"Maybe it's just looking for something to eat," Cody guessed.

"That might be possible. But Golduck do most of their hunting in the water," Lillie said.

"Golduck!" A new feminine voice called. The voice belonged to a young woman with blue eyes red hair with a blue ribbon tied on it. She is also wearing a blue midriff shirt and tan pants. She also had a green wristband on her left wrist. She has a Pidgey perched on her shoulder. "Have you any luck yet?"

"Golduck," the Golduck answered shaking its head.

"Oh dear. Where can she be? She has never been gone this long," the young woman said.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, and the rest all knew she was having the same kind of problem they were having. Sora and Tai both went up to her.

"Excuse us," Tai spoke up.

"We couldn't help but notice that you're looking for something," Sora said.

"Yes. My Golduck and I are looking for my Azumarill. So far we had no such luck," the young woman said.

"Your Azumarill?" Tai asked.

Jun remembered being ran over by an Azumarill just a little while ago. She was about to let out that she saw both of those Pokémon when they all heard something coming fast.

"Azu, Azu, Azumarill, Azumarill, Azu, Azu, Azumarill, Azu, Azu!" Auzmarill cried.

"Azumarill!" She said her lighting up. Azumrill ran behind the young woman's legs. "Azumarill, what's wrong?"

"Better check this out," Sora said taking out his Pokédex for some information.

 **Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Marill**

 **Type: Water/Fairy**

 **Azumarill can make balloons out of air. It makes these air balloons if it spots a drowning Pokémon. The air balloons enable the Pokémon in trouble to breathe.**

Rustling in the bushes are heard when Azumarill flinched. Everyone turned to see it was Totodile who came out of the bushes and finally found Azumarill.

"Totodile!" Sora said seeing the Johto Water starter. Totodile runs to embrace Azumarill only to trip. "Hey, Totodile! You okay?" Sora picked up Totodille "You had me worried about you, little mister." Totodile got loose from Sora's hands and made his way to Azumarill. He blew some kisses her way.

"I see what's going on," Mallow said.

"That little Totodile has a big crush on Azumarill," Sara said.

"Yeah. But, I don't think Azumarill is interested," Lana pointed out.

"Is that why you ran off like that?" Sora asked. He turns to the young woman. "I'm so very sorry about what happened. My Totodile just has an act of being rambunctious."

"It's quite alright. My name is Trixie by the way," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sora. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi," Kairi greeted.

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"The name's Hapu."

"I'm Tai and this is my little sister Kari."

"Nice to meet you," Kari greeted.

"I'm Matt and this is my little brother TK."

"Hi there," TK said.

"I'm Sara."

"My name is Izzy."

"I'm Mimi."

"My name's Joe."

"I'm Davis."

"I'm Jun; Davis's older sister," Jun said.

"My name's Yolei."

"I'm Ken."

"And my name is Cody," he bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you all. You should all come to my tent and stay for the night," Trixie said.

"Your tent?" Kiawe asked.

"Where is your camp staying, exactly?" Illima asked.

"Not too far. Now come along," Trixie said. Everyone went with her since they didn't want to be rude. Unknown to anyone, Alex and Boris were following the two Water Type Pokémon.

"Did you see that? A Pikachu and a Togepi," Alex said.

"Da, comrade! But what other treasures are there?" Boris asked.

"Only one way to find out," Alex said.

The two poachers followed their potential targets wanting to see what else could be there. Trixie and the rest had arrived and they were surprised to see it was actually a circus tent.

"This is your tent?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, it's my circus tent. A Pokémon circus," Trixie said.

"A Pokémon circus? Now that's something," Sora asked.

"Uh-huh. When I was little, I loved both the circus and Pokémon, so I put together this circus. We've been traveling around and caught different Pokémon and taught them certain tricks that suited their abilities," Trixie explained. Everyone all looked around and saw different kind of Pokémon around. Among them were a bunch of Machoke, Ponyta, Rapidash, Mudbray, and a bird Pokémon that looked like Natu, but larger. It almost looked like a totem pole. It has large, white wings that is placed in front of it, almost covering their entire front. When it opened its chest, there is a patch of green with a pattern in it that resembles two eyes. It had two yellow stripes on its lower part of its body. There were a few Mr. Mime doing some juggling. And a Jynx doing some hula dancing in a grass skirt.

"Man, you weren't kidding, Trixie," Davis said.

"All these Pokémon look like natural performers," Matt said.

"Only because Trixie did an excellent job at training everyone of them," Illima said.

"Absolutely. Both you and Matt have a point," Izzy said.

"Some of them could do some solo acts if they wanted to," TK said.

"Or maybe have their own talk shows," Sophocles said.

"Not sure if I could go that way," Joe said.

"Have to go with Joe here," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"It must be lots of fun," Kari said.

"It is," Trixie said. "But we've been having a little problem with our little star."

"What kind of problem is it?" Yolei asked.

"Well, lately my Azumarill has been acting different," Trixie said looking at Azumarill sitting in her chair drinking a fruit juice from a straw and wearing sunglasses.

"Just how different?" Acerola asked.

"And how long has Azumarill been acting like this?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. Azumarill has been acting temperamental. Sometimes she just disappears just before showtime," Trixie said.

"And today's no exception," Lillie pointed out.

"And to answer your question, Cody, it was right after I had added Golduck to the show just a few weeks ago," Trixie said. "I never had this kind of problem before Golduck came around."

"I don't doubt that," Sora said stroking his chin.

"Pika," Pikachu also said stroking his chin like Sora.

"That explains why Golduck was out looking for her," Lana said.

"But it doesn't explain what she was doing out there in the first place," Jun pointed out.

"Any idea why she's been acting so strange lately?" Kairi asked.

"Trust me, I wish I knew," Trixie said. "Azumarill was so happy and she wouldn't dream of causing any trouble for anyone. And now we have been spending time chasing after Azumarill than training for our show."

Sara looked over to Golduck and saw the duck Pokémon take a glance to the aqua rabbit Pokémon and saw them blush and that was she put two and two together. She looks over to Kairi and the rest of the girls who also noticed it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sara asked while whispering.

"Azumarill has a thing for Trixie's new Golduck," Mimi whispered back.

"It looks like Totodile dosen't stand a chance," Kairi whispered.

"There's nothing like a love triangle between those Water Types," Mallow said.

"No," Mina whispered.

"But it does seem rather familiar though," Acerola whispered. Kairi blushed as she knew what the Ghost Type trainer was talking about.

"I think she knows what we mean," Lana whispered before she chuckled.

Totodile came in with a kiddie pool and used Water Gun to fill it up.

"Totodile, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Maybe your Totodile wants to help out with the show," Trixie guessed.

"Totodile," Totodile nodded.

"That's a good boy," Sora said.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Thank you," Trixie said as Totodile rushes over to Azumarill and picked up. He places her in the kiddie pool Azumarill wasn't happy about being forcefully put in the kiddie pool and fired Water Gun in the face. Azumarill then jumps out of the kiddie pool.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think Azumarill likes Totodile all that much," Sora said.

"You can also call me crazy, because I'm thinking the same thing," Tai said.

"Is that why Totodile is acting really goofy?" Davis asked.

"Like you don't get all goofy with Kari?" Jun teased her brother.

"You have no room to talk. I mean, how are things between you and Matt?" Davis asked. Jun stuck her tongue at her brother making Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, and Cody laugh. Matt was the only one who didn't find it funny.

"Man. Who would have thought having charmingly good looks can have some consequences," Matt said in his thoughts.

A few hours later, the show was officially underway as Trixie got changed into a magician's outfit. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun took their seats.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on Trixie and her fascinating Marill!"** The announcer announced.

Trixie held her top hat in front of her Marill making it jump inside. She taps the hat twice.

"One, two, three!" Trixie counted as several Pidgey flew out. The Pidgey flew around in the air until they all flew back in the hat. Trixie taps the hat three times and Marill is placed on her head.

"Now that's a trick," Kairi said.

"It sure is. Trixie is pretty talented," Sora agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Totodile!" Totodile also cheered.

 **"And now the moment you've been waiting for! Get ready for the Amazing Azumarill Spashtacular Water Extravaganza!"** The announcer announced. The curtain raises as Azumarill is holding nine balls; three each color, red, yellow, and green. Azumarill threw the balls in the air used her Water Gun to form a heart shape making the balls flow along them. She turns it to a whirlpool, and changes itbto a star and then swirls around like a river.

"Look at that!" Sophocles said.

"That Azumarill is very talented," Ken said.

"No wonder she's the star of the show," Sora said as Totodile got out of his arms. "Hey! Totodile! Come back!" Totodile got on stage and did a Water Gun show along with her. Some of the other kids threw some streamers and fruit at Totodile's Water Gun making them float along. Azumarill didn't like it when Totodile tries to upstage her and stormed off. "Come on, Totodile! Get down here!" Sora and Pikachu went on the stage and makes an attempt to grab Totodile only to catch an apple instead. Sora managed to catch the other fruit. Pikachu got one more apple before it could hit him on the head. The crowd loved it as they all applauded. He chuckled nervously. "Thanks everyone." He chuckled nervously again.

"How about that. Sora just saved the show after Totodile ruined it," Kairi said.

"It doesn't look like Totodile is going to call it quits," Lillie said.

"No," Mina agreed.

As the crowd continued to cheer and applaud, Alex and Boris are outside watching the show.

"It reminds of circus back home, eh comrade?" Boris asked.

"Yeah. It's almost too bad we have to swipe that Azumarill from the show. And sell it to the highest bidder," Alex said as the two hunters chuckled evilly getting into positions to steal the star of the show.

A little while after the show, Sora rubs the back of his head feeling pretty bad about Totodile getting on the stage like that.

"Trixie, I am so very sorry about what my Totodile did. I never meant to ruin the show," Sora said.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. Totodile didn't really ruin the show. The crowd really loved it. I just wish Azumarill could learn that she has to share the spotlight," Trixie said.

Sora felt better to hear that Trixie isn't angry at all at him. But, it didn't excuse Totodile for disobeying him like he did during the show.

"Well, that takes a load off of my mind," Sora said.

Just outside, Azumarill is sitting up against a tree just when Totodile took out a can of Pokémon food. Kairi had made earlier. Totodile tries to offer some to her, but there was no luck. The crocodile Pokémon tries again, but once again no luck. Azumarill ran off trying to get away from Totodile, but he runs after her.

Sora steps outside the tent to look for Totodile to keep going, but suddenly, without warning a net gets caught onto Azumarill and Totodile. Sora runs to the scene.

"Hey! Totodile!" Sora yelled. The yell caught the attention of the others and ran to the Pokémon trainer.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Look there!" Sora said as the net is being pulled on by a rope. "It's gotta be Team Rocket again!"

"Wrong!" A new voice called out. The voice belonged to Alex. "It was we who did the deed."

"Now that we have Azumarill and Totodile, Pikachu and Togepi are coming with us," Boris said.

"No way!" Sora said defyingly.

"Never in a million years!" Kairi said.

"Then we'll take them by force," Boris said taking out a Pokéball. He then threw it. "Ursaring! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a huge Ursaring. The large Ursaring lets out a loud roar.

"You go in too, Golbat!" Alex said letting out his Golbat. "Golbat! Use Crunch now!" Golbat dove down to land a bite attack.

"Pikachu! Go in and use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered as he jumped off of his shoulder. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and shocks Golbat.

"Ursaring! Use Slash!" Boris ordered. Ursaring moved in to deliever Slash on the yellow mouse Pokémon, but Pikachu dodged the attack. Kairi took out her Fast Ball and decided to join in too.

"Go Rattata!" Kairi said throwing her Fast Ball. The Fast Ball lets out her Rattata as it growls at the large bear Pokémon. "Rattata! Flame Wheel!" Rattata rolled into a huge fireball and rolled into Ursaring. "Now use Hyper Fang!" Rattata's front teeth starts glowing and they land a bite on Ursaring. It manages to knock the mouse Pokémon off, but Rattata manages to get back up. Rattata starts to evolve.

"Are you seeing this?" Hapu asked.

"Rattata is evolving!" Illima said.

Rattata was now a Raticate. The newly evolved Raticate is much bigger than a normal-sized Raticate and snarls.

"Pika," Pikachu said bewildered.

"Your Rattata evolved," Sora said.

"Looks like Ursaring is going to find this twice as hard," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Don't think so, little girl! Ursaring! Use Focus Punch!" Boris ordered. Ursaring moved in to deliever a punch on Raticate.

"Raticate! Flame Wheel!" Kairi ordered. Raticate rolled into a huge fireball and rolls into Ursaring causing huge damage.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball on Golbat!" Sora ordered. Pikachu formed Electro Ball and sends it to Golbat, landing a hit. Alex saw it wasn't going to be easy after all.

"Golbat! Use Haze!" Alex ordered. Purplish-black smoke comes out of Golbat's mouth. Everyone covered their mouths not wanting to inhale the smoke. Once it had been cleared, they saw that the hunters and their Pokémon were gone along with Azumarill and Totodile.

"Dammit! They're gone!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"They're not going to get away with this!' Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right! We should find those guys and teach them a lesson they're not going to forget!" Davis said.

Trixie then came out of the circus tent hearing the commotion and became worried.

"What happened? Trixie asked.

"A couple of Pokémon poachers came and stole your Azumarill and my Totodile," Sora said. "And they took off in the middle of our battle."

"That's awful! I can't believe somebody would do something this horrible!" Trixie said.

"But, don't worry. We'll get them before they get too far," Hapu said.

"But where should we start looking for those guys?" Jun asked.

"They're probably in the woods somewhere," TK said.

"TK's right. And if we don't act now, we'll never see Totodile and Azumarill again," Kari said.

Pikachu and Raticate found tire tracks on the forest's soil.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out getting everyone's attention.

"What did you just find?" Sora asked his partner. Pikachu points to the tracks. "That's probably from the vehicle they came in."

"We should follow it while the trail is still good," Acerola said.

"Agreed," Izzy said.

"Right," Sora said turning to Pikachu. "You go on ahead and see if you can find those guys before they get too far. Be careful not to be seen."

"You go with him, Raticate," Kairi said. Pikachu and Raticate nodded and set off ahead before the rest of the humans followed them. Further ahead, Pikachu and Raticate followed the tracks and sniffed the ground knowing they were getting close to the hunters.

Over to a cabin not too far from the circus, Alex and Boris had just arrived with their latest catch.

"I can't believe we let Pikachu and Togepi slip by us. Why did you use Haze and make us retreat?" Boris asked.

"That Pikachu is much tougher than we thought," Alex said. "So, we have to settle with what we've got. Also, we'll have to start getting whatever we've got and set off before the cops find us. And those kids too!"

Unknown to them, Pikachu and Raticate had managed to catch up to the hunter's hideout. They saw that there were several other Pokémon in cages. Pikachu and Raticate turned back to report to their trainers.

Further back, Sora and the rest have managed to make it halfway through the woods when they came across Pikachu and Raticate.

"Pikachu," Sora said.

"Raticate," Kairi also said.

"Did you find anything?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Raticate," Raticate also nodded.

The two mouse Pokémon led them to the hunters hideout. Boris and Alex along with Boris's Ursaring were loading their captive Pokémon into a huge truck to take the Pokémon they poached. Everyone had caught up to them.

"There they are," Tai said.

"This must be their hideout," Matt said.

"And those poor Pokémon are all very sad in those cages," Kari said.

"But, I don't see Totodile and Azumarill anywhere," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said pointing to the left. Sora saw Totodile in a cage right next to Azumarill's.

"Better get the show on the road," Sora said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they were about to put the rescue plan into motion. Sora took out Chikorita's, Cyndaquil's, and Gligar's Pokéballs ready to launch a surprise sneak attack. Trixie, Kairi, and the Alolan nine did the same thing. Jigglypuff, Ledyba, Sunkern, Raichu, Marowak, Mimikyu, Clefairy, Togedemaru, Hoppip, Poliwag, Stantler, Snowy, and Mudsdale were all let out. Tai wasn't going to be left out since he had Flame and his two Dragonite for this. Everyone got ready for the word. "Now!"

All of the Pokémon came out and launched their assault on the hunters and the Ursaring.

"What the?!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's those snot-nosed little welps!" Boris also exclaimed.

"We'll take care of them," Alex said taking out his Pokéball. "Golbat! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Golbat. "Golbat! Use Crunch now!" Golbat moved in to deliever Crunch.

"Ledyba! Use Swift!" Kairi ordered. Ledyba fired Swift hitting the bat Pokémon.

"Poliwag! Use Double Slap!" Lana ordered. Poliwag slapped Golbat five times on the face.

"Mimikyu! Use Play Rough!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu headed towards Ursaring and gave the large bear Pokémon some smack and whacks.

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap!" Sophocles ordered. Togedemaru used her signature attack hitting both Golbat and Ursaring. The Alolan nine and the Pokémon all had the hunters and their Pokémon distracted, so Sora, Kairi, Trixie, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Jun, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody went to the cages and let out the Pokémon they had caught allowing them to escape.

Golduck glared at the hunters quite angrily and didn't waste any time attacking them. Golduck fired Hydro Pump on Golbat and Ursaring sending them back to their trainers. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Wanna make it double?" Sora asked.

"Sure, those two are in trouble," Kairi finished with a rhyme.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"Raichu!" Kairi also called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered at once.

Pikachu and Raichu fired Thunderbolt and shocking the hunters and their Pokémon causing extra damage due to all of them being wet.

Once that was done, they placed the hunters and their Pokémon in two vacant cages and left them only for Officer Jenny to come along and arrest them both.

"Glad that's over," Sora said.

"Sure is," Davis agreed. "We gave those jerks exactly what they deserved."

"I agree with Davis. Now Officer Jenny should be putting them behind bars," Illima said.

"But, we never figured out why Azumarill was ditching rehearsal," Jun pointed out.

"No," Mina said.

Totodile was about to go up to Azumarill and froze in his tracks when he saw something. He saw his crush hugging Golduck. Sora shook his head and chuckled.

"Too bad, Totodile. It's better to love and lost than to never love at all, right?" Sora asked.

"Sure is," Sara agreed. "Gotta admit, those two are pretty happy together." That caught Sora right off guard when she said that.

"Wait a minute! You knew about it?!" Sora asked.

"I did. And the other girls did too," Sara said. Sora turned to all the girls who seem to be playing innocent; especially Kairi.

"So that's why Azumarill kept disappearing. She has been in love with Golduck the whole time," Trixie said. Everyone got ready to depart, but Trixie along with Azumarill and Golduck holding hands. "Thanks so much for helping to save Azumarill. It was nice meeting all of you. And thanks to you, Azumarill's secret is out, and she's happy again."

"No problem, Trixie," Sora said. He looked over to his Totodile looking onto the lake. "But at least Totodile got over it quick." He went up to the Johto Water Starter and found it wasn't the lake he was looking at. It was a Quagsire with a red ribbon. The back fins are much smaller. Sora gave a loud groan and knew what was coming. "Oh no. Totodile, we don't have time for this!"

Totodile just ignored his trainer and tried to woo the female Quagsire, but like Azumarill, she wasn't interested. Sora chased after Totodile who was running after Quagsire. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Jun, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody all watched both Sora and Totodile running aroun and around knowing that it'll be a while. But, nonetheless, Jun had decided to join the group for the time being. And the adventure continues.


	114. A New Species

**Episode 114:** **A New Species**

A whole day came, meeting Davis's sister Jun, came and went since their unexpected stop at a Pokémon circus, and Totodile's infatuation with an Azumarill, things were quiet at the most part. Well... almost quiet since Team Rocket is just up ahead.

"I see them. Twerps ahoy!" Jessie said.

"After all the hell we've been through, it was worth it," Meowth said.

"And apart of having to pay Matori's Delibird with the funds we had from the money we just happen to steal from a bank," James said.

"Our debt was paid one way or the other," Meowth said.

"Yeah, I guess," James said.

"Quiet your blabbering! We have a job to do!" Jessie said. "Get ready to set it up!"

"Aye! Aye!" James and Meowth said. They were about to get started when they found that their mechanical equipment were damaged. It looked like they were eaten.

"What the hell?!" James exclaimed.

"What just happened?!" Meowth also exclaimed.

"All of our mechanics have been eaten!" Jessie also exclaimed.

"And we already spent a shitload of cash to getting it!" Meowth yelled. "How could this happen?!"

Team Rocket felt flabbergasted unknown to any of them, a bunch of small Pokémon with a gold head, which resembles a hex nut, and a glossy silver body. A black sphere floats in the center of their heads like a magnet; the sphere itself is the Pokémon's eye. A red cable sticks out from their backs, acting as a tail. One of them takes out a small screw and devours it. The Pokémon lets out a loud, but not a loud enough burp before it kept going.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun, they all made a stop as they spotted a wild Hitmonchan doing some exercising by throwing a few punches in the air.

"That's definitely a wild Hitmonchan," Davis said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Hopefully not like the one Takuya tried to catch when we first met him," Sora remembered.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all remembered how that turned out when it belonged to a trainer named Anthony who was practicing for the P-1 Grand Prix. Sora figured he'd go with Marill since Fairy Type Pokémon has an advantage over Fighting Type Pokémon. Sora took out his Friend Ball and threw it.

"Okay Marill! Go for it!" Sora said as Marill is let out of the Friend Ball. Hitmonchan took notice of the aqua mouse Pokémon and moved in.

"Marill, Marill!" Marill chirped.

"Good thinking, Sora. A Fairy Type Pokémon is the way," Izzy said.

"Izzy's right. Good thinking," Kairi said.

Hitmonchan moved in and started up with his boxing glove emitting electricity.

"That Hitmonchan is starting up with a Thunder Punch!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"That can be very bad for Marill since she's weak against electric attacks," Davis said.

"Marill! Dodge and use Play Rough!" Sora called out. Marill did dodge and gave Hitmonchan a series of poundings to the punching Pokémon. "Nice! Now use Water Pulse!" Marill forms a ball of water and sends it to Hitmonchan.

"That Marill is doing a real number on that Hitmonchan," Jun said.

"You're right, Jun. But, I doubt Hitmonchan is going to take it lightly," Kiawe said.

Hitmonchan threw a punch with his glove emitting ice.

"Marill! Dodge that Ice Punch and counter with your Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Marill barley dodges Hitmonchan's Ice Punch and gave him an Ice Punch of her own. When the attack had hit, Hitmonchan became frozen solid.

"Hitmonchan is frozen," TK said.

"Looks like he's got a chance," Sara said.

Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it at the frozen Hitmonchan making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Gotcha! Hitmonchan is good as mine!" Sora said. His Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Hitmonchan or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Hitmonchan to Professor Oak's lab. He smiles because he had added another Fighting Type Pokémon to the team. "Good work, Marill! I knew you would come out smelling like a rose."

"Marill, Marill!" Marill said.

Sora was about to call Marill back when he heard someone clapping. It belonged to an old man with a long white goatee. He wore traditional Chinese clothes.

"Well done, grasshopper," the old man said. "Your battling skills are very impressive. The way you handled your Pokémon is living proof that you are one with your Pokémon. But, I wish to see it for myself." It was clear to Sora that he has been challenged into a battle.

"Well thanks, sir. I will have to warn you that I'm very good," Sora said.

"After that display, I don't doubt it. We shall use three Pokémon each," the old man proposed. "Before we begin, I shall introduce myself; I am Shang."

"The name's Sora," he introduced himself. "I'm ready when you are."

"I admire your spirit," Shang said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Come forward, Crabomible!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Crabomible. Sora knew which one he was going with.

"Okay Marill. You're going to be up. But, don't underestimate your opponent just because you have the edge in Type. Especially after your battle with Hitmonchan," Sora said.

"Rill," Marill nodded and entered the battle.

"Marill is a very good choice to go against that Crabomible," Lillie said.

"A very good choice," Mina said.

"Don't count out that Crabomible just yet. He looks like he has more experience in battle than Marill does," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"I'm just a little curious. How can you tell what sex a Pokémon is?" Jun asked.

"I just can. There are some that have big giveaways to tell which was which. And Pikachu was very easy to tell," Kairi said.

"You shall have the honor of the first move, young Sora," Shang offered.

"Thanks Shang. Marill! Start things up with Water Pulse!" Sora ordered. Marill forms a fall of water and sends it at the wooly crab Pokémon.

"Crabomible! Use Frost Breath!" Shang ordered. Crabomible sends out on icy breath and it feezes Water Pulse into a ball of ice. It falls to the ground. "Now use Ice Hammer!" Crabomible's pincers emitted ice and headed towards Marill with intentions to strike at her.

"Marill! Dodge it! Now use Ice Punch!" Sora ordered.

Marill ran towards the woolly Pokémon and landed an icy punch. That attack makes barley hurts Crabomible, but that made him mad. Crabomible tries to strike at Marill, but she dodges the attacks. Sora quickly noticed how slow Crabomible was moving.

"Crabomible may have some experience, but it's so slow. Must have been fast when it was a Crabrawler," Sora said in his thoughts. "Better take advantage of this." Sora smirked. "Marill! Run circles around Crabomible; literally!" Marill ran around Crabomible. He tries to stop Marill, but she was just too fast.

"Why is Marill just running around like that?" Yolei asked.

"I think what it is," Illima spoke up. "Sora must have noticed Crabomible's speed and he's using it against him. An excellent strategy."

"Just like Ketchum to use his head. That Crabomible is getting wiped," Tai said. And he was right, Crabomible was starting to pant out of exhaustion. Each swing made him even more tired.

"Okay Marill! Play Rough!" Sora ordered. Marill jumps towards Crabomible and delivers a series of hits like with Hitmonchan. "Now use Ice Punch!" Marill's fist emitted ice and she lands a powerful hit on the woolly crab Pokémon knocking him out.

Shang pulls out Crabomible's Pokéball and calls him back, "Impressive. Using my Crabomible's slow speed to your advantage was clever." He takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Now, Rhyhorn! Go forth!" The Pokéball lets out a Rhyhorn, skidding the ground upon entry. Sora saw how exhausted Marill was after doing all that running and decided to call her back. He pulls out her Friend Ball.

"Okay, Marill. Come on back," Sora said calling Marill back. He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Totodile!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Totodile; he did his little dance upon entry.

"So, using another Water Type Pokémon against my Rhyhorn is a wise choice, young man. But, my Rhyhorn is well trained when battling Water Types," Shang said.

"I don't doubt it," Sora said. Sora figured Rhyhorn had to know Electric Type attacks to deal with Totodile. He had to be ready for anything.

"Rhyhorn! Use Thunder Fang!" Shang ordered. Rhyhorn charged towards the crocodile Pokémon with its jaws emitting electricity.

"Totodile! Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Totodile manages to dodge before Rhyhorn could land a hit with Thunder Fang. Totodile fires Water Gun and it washes Rhyhorn in it.

"Good work, Sora!" Mallow cheered.

"Score this one for Water Types everywhere!" Lana said.

"Stay on your toes!" Davis said.

"Rhyhorn! Megahorn!" Shang ordered. Rhyhorn charged with its horn giving off a light green glow. Totodile jumps to avoid Rhyhorn's attack and then leapt towards the rhino Pokémon with his teeth emitting ice and landed a chilling bite on Rhyhorn's leg.

"Was that?" Matt asked.

"It was," Lillie said. "Totodile had just learned to use Ice Fang!"

"And that's what I call a cold snap," Kari said.

"Totodile! Use Bite!" Sora ordered. Totodile gave another bite on the same leg as before. "Now use Ice Fang again! Aim at the horn!" Totodile did land Ice Fang on Rhyhorn's horn doing some heavy damage. "Now use Water Gun!" Totodile fires Water Gun it was enough to finish Rhyhorn off.

"Well done," Shang said calling back his Rhyhorn. "Your skills with your Pokémon are very impressive. But, the battle is not yet over." He took out one last Pokéball and threw it. "Go forth Poliwrath!" The Pokéball lets out a Poliwrath whom flexes its muscles upon entry. Sora calls back Totodile and looks to his partner.

"You up for it, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. He stand in front of the tadpole Pokémon ready to battle it.

"Your Pikachu is a wise choice. But, we shall see if it is enough," Shang said. "Poliwrath! Begin with Mud Bomb!" Poliwrath forms a ball of mud and sends it to Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu! Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to avoid the attack.

"That was close for comfort," Sophocles said.

"Yeah, but Pikachu should have the edge in against that Poliwrath," Davis said.

"That's right, Davis. But there are Water Type Pokémon that can learn Ground Type attacks to counter Electric Type Pokémon," Cody said.

"Cody is right. But that's when they can use certain moves. Just was well Water Types can use Ice Type attacks to counter Grass Types," Illima said.

"Poliwrath! Superpower!" Shang had ordered. Poliwrath flexes its muscles and its body gives off a light blue aura. Poliwrath moves in to make a devastating blow onto Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity from hisbtail and sends it to Poliwrath. Once Electro Ball had hit, Poliwrath's Superpower was cancelled out. "Now use Thunderbolt! Turn up the juice!" Pikachu gave it everything he had and gave Poliwrath a powerful Thunderbolt shocking it good. Poliwrath fell to the ground, down and out. Shang calls back his fallen Poliwrath and smiles.

"Well done," Shang said. "You have proven to me that you are one with your Pokémon. Well done." Shang bowed his head with respect and took his leave.

Not too far away, the little hex nut Pokémon all march through the woods searching for more metal to devour. But as they went deeper and deeper, a Murkrow is perching on a tree branch, then something caught its eyes. They appear to be sparkling and shining. Murkrow dove down towards the little metal Pokémon making them scattering.

One of the little Pokémon is separated from the group and ran pretty fast for a little Pokémon. A Rattata scares the little Pokémon making it run faster. It makes a stop to catch its breath. It felt so scared and alone. But, its fears suddenly disappears when it spots a bunch of humans and two Pokémon. What caught its eye was the crown-shaped object hanging from around the neck of one of them. It wags its wire-like tail panting hungrily.

It dashes over to the group with lightning speed hoping to get to the metal delicacy before they went too far. The group managed to reach a nearby Pokémon Center with the tiny Pokémon following them. Sora had set down his backpack and the little Pokémon went inside to see if there were metal inside.

Sora had his Pokémon checked in to Nurse Joy, the same for Kairi, Tai, and the Alolan nine; he gave off a loud sigh finally resting his feet.

"Man. I needed to sit after going that long way," Sora said.

"Well, we have been on our feet all day," Kairi said. Sora places his arm around his girlfriend.

"But it was totally worth it just as long it's with you," Sora said smiling. Kairi smiled back as he kissed her on the check making her giggle from the affection. All the girls all looked upon the couple smiling warmly.

Inside of Sora's backpack, the little Pokémon sighed sadly since it couldn't find any metal to eat and grew hungry. It looked around at the contents and not one of it was metal. The small Pokémon popped its head out looking around for anything metal. It spotted an opened toolbox and spins its hex nut head as it dashes over to the toolbox and started to devour the metal inside. Once it had eaten its fill, the little Pokémon returns to Sora's backpack to get some sleep for some reason, it found Sora's backpack comfortable.

A man walks back to the bench where he set his toolbox and gasped in shock and horror to discover all of his tools are gone. The metal part of the screwdrivers and all the heads on the hammers were gone, like they were eaten.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MY TOOLS ARE GONE!" The exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL OF MY TOOLS!" He searched frantically wondering what happened. Ken and Yolei took notice and went over to the man.

"Excuse us. Is something wrong?" Ken asked.

"All my tools are gone! I don't know how this could have happened! I have been so very careful with all these tools after all these years!" The man explained. "All the screwdrivers don't have any drivers on them and all my hammers are now headless!"

"Who would go around stealing a bunch of tools?" Yolei asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You're right, missy. But, I'm so glad that my old man ain't around to see this, because he will never let me live it down," the man said.

"We'll keep an eye out for someone with so much a bolt in their hand," Ken said.

"Thanks kids. I really appreciate it," the man said.

Once all of the Pokémon were at a hundred percent, Sora decided to do some training for his upcoming Gym battle. He let out Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Gligar, and Marill for some exercise.

"Okay guys. We have gotta practice to be on our toes. Not because of our Gym match, but against any other Pokémon trainer coming our way," Sora said. "Pikachu, you try dodging Cyndaquil's Flamethrower; and Cyndaquil, you can dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Chikorita, you can try dodging Totodile's Water Gun; and Totodile you can dodge Chikorita's Razor Leaf. Gligar, you try to dodge Marill's Bubble Beam; and Marill, you can try to dodge Gligar's air assault. Is everybody clear?" All of Sora's Pokémon nodded. "Then let's get started. Go!" All of Sora's Pokémon did the exact moves they were instructed to use.

Pikachu and Cyndaquil dodges each other's moves, but the cascade of fire and electricity was something to beheld. The same can be said for Chikorita, Totodile, Gligar, and Marill. Totodile danced around for a bit annoying Chikorita and Gligar did slip a few times, but manages to dust himself off.

"They're getting better in their practice," Ken said.

"We all saw it when Sora battled in the Indigo Platue," Sara said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"And that Edgar guy in the final round was nothing to sneeze at," Joe said.

"You should have met him before the tournament started," Kairi said. The thirteen kids all turned to her. "Edgar gave it everything he had and Sora still beat him. That second battle with him was something he was looking forward to."

Sora and his Pokémon had practiced a bit when Ethan and his Quilava had come along. He smiled and approached him.

"Hey Sora!" Ethan called out. Sora turned to face him. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt,TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun all turned to him and his Quilava. "I was hoping that I'll see you again."

"Ethan! Quilava!" Sora recognized.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted.

"Training hard, I see," Ethan said giving him a handshake.

"You know it," Sora said.

"Who is that?" Tai asked.

"That would be Ethan. He's a Pokémon trainer we met on our way to Azalea Town," Kairi said. "And that Quilava was the Cyndaquil he got from Professor Elm."

"I thought he was a trainer. Judging by how that Quilava looks," Tai said.

Ethan turned to Kairi and the Alolan nine and he noticed some unfamiliar faces with them.

"So, who are they?" Ethan asked.

"They're friends of ours," Sora said as he and Ethan walked up to them. "Ethan, let me introduce you to Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and, Jun. Guys, meet Ethan."

"It's good to meet you, Ethan," Tai greeted.

"Same with you," Ethan.

"So Ethan. How do you know Sora?" Davis asked.

"Well, I met Sora and the rest when I challenged Sora to a battle. I lost," Ethan said. "I have to admit, there was no shame to losing to a great trainer like Sora. We met again when he reached Azalea Town when Team Rocket were at the Slowpoke Well poaching all of the Slowpoke living there."

"Team Rocket?" Kari asked surprised. "Poaching the Slowpoke?"

"It's true. Lyra, Kris, and Riku were with us when it happened," Illima said. "Among them happens to be someone who goes by Proton. He and his forces had left when we thwarted them."

"Also with us was the Pokéball mechanics expert Kurt," Lillie said. "He forged some Pokéballs for us as a way of saying thanks."

"I just can't believe there's someone out there who would go around and taking Pokémon and make them do bad things," Ethan said.

"I couldn't believe it either," Cody said.

"But at least they're out of our hair for now anyway. Because we have enough problems other than Ultra Beasts coming into our world," Kiawe said.

"Just like those ones you guys dealt with," Izzy pointed out. Izzy stroked his chin. "I would like to study those Ultra Wormholes."

"Not sure that would be a good idea," Sophocles stated.

"I'm gonna side with Sophocles with this one," Lana agreed.

"Especially with a bunch Nihilego or just about any kind of Ultra Beast that just come out without warning," Acerola said.

Jun and Ethan were at a loss about what Ultra Beasts were. Jun remembered hearing about them from Lillie and about why they're cathing them and sending them back, all except for that one Poipole.

Ethan remembered hearing about them from Lyra when she and Kris pitched in to contain Blacephalon and Xurkitree with Nancy on the scene. Ethan decided that he shouldn't be dwelling on it so much.

"So Sora. I just figured you would like to have a practice battle with me," Ethan offered.

"Sure Ethan. I'm game," Sora said.

"Just don't expect me to pull any punches with you," Ethan said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sora said. "How many?"

"One-on-one good for you?" Ethan asked.

"I had a feeling you would go with that," Sora said. "Since we're going one-on-one, I'm going with Pikachu."

"Then my Pokémon is gonna be Quilava," Ethan said. He turned to his partner. "You up for it, buddy?"

"Quilava!" Ethan's partner nodded. The volcano Pokémon looked over to Pikachu ready for the rematch against the Electric Type. "Lava, Quilava."

"Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Both trainers got to the battlefield with Kairi, Togepi, the rest watching the battle about to start. Sora had chosen Pikachu and Ethan had chosen Quilava.

"Quilava! Go!" Ethan shouted out as Quilava charged towards Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Go for it!" Sora also shouted as Pikachu charged towards Quilava. Both were matching speed for speed.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Ethan ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball of fire and headed towards the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to avoid Quilava's Flame Wheel attack. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms Electro Ball from his tail and sends it towards Quilava.

"Quilava! Block it Flame Burst!" Ethan ordered. Flames were ignited on Quilava's head and rear as a fireball is formed above him. Quilava hurled the fireball and it cancels out Pikachu's Electro Ball resulting in an explosion.

"Did you see that? Ethan is really getting into it," Yolei said.

"I know right? I don't doubt Ethan trained since they last met," Mallow said.

"We kinda saw it when he and Sora battled Proton," Kairi said. "I could tell how Quilava grew stronger since evolving from Cyndaquil."

"Quilava! Use Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered. Quilava ran fast across the battlefield.

"Let's match speed with speed! Pikachu! You use Quick Attack too!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran across the battlefield the same fashion as Quilava. Once again, they matched speed for speed.

"Is anybody getting dizzy just watching this?" Davis asked.

"I know I am," Mina said.

"Those two are moving faster than a couple of rockets. The fur is really flying out there," Acerola said.

"Fur followed by sparks and fire," TK said.

"I gotta admire Ethan's spirit. His flames are burning just as passionately as Quilava's," Kiawe said.

"Why is Ethan looking at that Quilava with so much interest?" Jun asked.

"Kiawe came from a long line of Pokémon trainers whom specializes with Fire Types. He became inspired when he saw his grandfather's Charizard take on a an Electivire and won," Hapu explained. "I never met the guy, but he and my grandfather go way back. They were good friends back then."

"Okay Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Ethan ordered. Quilava rolled into a huge fireball once again and headed towards Pikachu. Sora had an ace up his sleeve.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, but aim for the ground!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it struck the ground. As soon as Quilava got to the hole left by Pikachu, Quilava tumbled making the flames cease. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gave off a metallic glow and slams right into Quilava striking him hard. Quilava was knocked out.

"No way! I lost again!" Ethan said.

"You did great, Ethan. You're getting better every time we meet. Those attacks just proves it," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks Sora. Just you wait. I'm going to beat you next time!" Ethan said shaking SoraSora's hand.

"Just don't expect me to make it easy for you when you try," Sora said. Ethan took out some Super Potion and sprayed it on Quilava. He said his goodbyes to the group and took off. Sora turned to his partner. "I bet you can use some pepping up too, huh?"

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Great! Just gotta get something out of my backpack and give it to you," Sora said as he placed his hand inside. Sora suddenly felt something unusual inside the backpack. "What the?" He pulled out what he was touching. It happens to be the little Pokémon. "What is this?"

Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun all saw what Sora had pulled out.

"Where did you get that thing, Sora? Don't tell me that you're starting to collect junk too?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think I am. And I never seen this thing before in my life," Sora said.

"Something is dangling from the bottom," Lillie said. Davis went over and started poking at it.

"What is that? It's kinda squishy," Davis said poking the Pokémon.

"Let me feel it," Mallow said.

"Me too," Lana said.

"Let me see that," Acerola joined in on the poking. The small Pokémon didn't like the poking it was getting from the human's fingers.

"Feels kinda nice," Davis said.

"There's a weird wire coming out of it," Yolei said pulling the wire tail.

"And what's with this ball thing?" Kiawe said touching the eye. "What is it all about?"

The little Pokémon had enough of the poking and pulling as it started moving startling everyone. The little Pokémon fired Flash Cannon from the hex nut eye. Everyone freaked out as Sora tossed in the air. Kari manages to catch it.

"Was that Flash Cannon?!" Joe exclaimed.

"It couldn't have used Flash Cannon unless, it's a Pokémon!" Tai said.

"But what kind of Pokémon is it? Do you know Lillie?" Kiawe said.

"To be honest, I don't have any idea," Lillie admitted.

"Izzy. What do you think it is?" Mimi asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue. I don't think I have ever seen this kind of Pokémon before in my life," Izzy said.

"What about you, Ken?" TK asked.

"I'm just as stumped as Izzy. Not even my late brother Sam could make heads or tails of this Pokémon; whatever it is," Ken said.

"Maybe we don't need Izzy or Ken for this, because we can just find out with the Pokédex," Sora said pulling out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon. The image on the Pokédex is just a question mark.

 **No sufficient data available.**

"What?! I don't get it! Even the Pokédex doesn't know what it is!" Sora said.

"There's a surprise," Matt said.

"That thing doesn't know what that Pokémon is?" Jun asked.

"I think I have an idea why that is. It's possible this could be a brand new kind of Pokémon," Lillie guessed.

"A brand new kind of Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"And we just discovered it," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Never thought any of us could do that," Matt said.

"Why did it attack us like that?" Mimi asked.

"I think it had to be from the attention Davis, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, and Yolei were giving overstimulating it. I think we should be careful around it," Illima said.

"Well, whatever it is, I think it's kinda cute," Kari said.

"I'm with her," Kairi agreed. "Maybe we can win it over with some food." Kairi handed Togepi to Lillie and took out a piece of Pokémon food and held it in front of the little Pokémon. It smells the food to get the scent. It sneered the Pokémon food refusing to eat it. Kairi hung her head defeat. "I just don't get it. It never failed before " Sora went over to Kairi trying to comfort her.

"There, there, Kairi. You gave it your best shot," Sora said. The little Pokémon saw the crown necklace and struggled to get out of Kari's hand.

"Wait a minute! Don't get excited!" Kari told the little Pokémon. It breaks free of Kari's hold and jumped onto Sora's head. "I think it likes you, Sora."

"You think so?" Sora asked. The small Pokémon climbed down to where the necklace is and wags its wire tail. Sora saw what it was doing and heard it smack its non-existent lips. He gasped and quickly took off his necklace. "Hey! My necklace is not on the menu!" The little Pokémon moved to his right hand to get to the crown necklace only for Sora to move it to his left hand. "I said no!" Sora kept moving around and around. "Come on! Take a hint! Leave my necklace alone!"

"I think it's Sora's necklace that little thing was interested in," Kairi said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Kari said. Ken stroked his chin when he heard Sora said his necklace not being on the menu. Ken turned to Davis.

"Hey Davis. Do you still have those old toenail clippers?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I was gonna throw them away, but I keep forgetting. Why?" Davis asked as he took out the toenail clippers.

"Good! Because I have an experiment to conduct," Ken said taking the clippers. He whislted to the small Pokémon. "Yoo-hoo!" This caught the small Pokémon's attention eyeing the toenail clippers in his hand. "Come and get it!" The small Pokémon climbed down from Sora and wag its wire tail wanting the piece of metal. Ken handed the clippers as it happily ate it. "I knew it! It does eat metal!"

"Ken? What does that have to do with anything?" Yolei asked.

"Remember that guy back in the Pokémon Center?" Ken asked.

"You mean the guy going on about his tools?" Yolei asked.

Ken nodded, "I think this might be the tool thief. It stole all those tools. Or to be more accurate, it ate those tools."

"Why would eat all those tools?" Davis asked.

"All those tools are made of metal," Ken said. "So, I'm going to guess that it could be a Steel Type."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Lana said.

"We now know what it eats," Sora said putting his necklace back on. "But what's with the cord?"

"I think it might be its tail," Cody said.

"So what other attacks can it use?" Sara asked. Sora took out his Pokédex to see.

"According to the Pokédex, it says it knows Headbutt, Flash Cannon, Thunder Shock, and Harden," Sora said.

"It can use Electric Type attacks as well?" Sophocles asked.

"That Flash Cannon looked like it would have blown our heads off," Matt said.

"It was wagging its wire tail, so it was happy when Ken offered Davis's clippers to it," Jun said.

"I think it meant that it's happy," Kairi said.

"But what's with the black ball in the center?" Mallow asked.

"Maybe it could be its eye," Kiawe said.

"It does look like it's floating. Why is that?" Kari asked.

"Maybe it's magnetism," Sophocles said. "Wait! I know! Magnemite!" Sophocles took out Magnemite's Pokéball and let the magnet Pokémon out. "Magnemite can use magnetism as well And magnetism can only work on metal. Okay Magnemite. Do your thing!"

"Magnemite," Magnemite said.

The magnet Pokémon used its magnetism on the little Pokémon making it stick to one of the magnets on the side.

"Propokus! It worked! Ken was right! It is a Steel Type!" Izzy said typing on his laptop. Lillie was taking notes of her own.

"Where did it come from?" Sara asked.

"That's a good question," Tai said. "What do you think we should do, Ketchum?"

"We should tell this to Professor Oak about this," Sora said. "I know for certain that he'll be in for quite a surprise when he sees this."

"But, what do we call it?" TK asked. Sora thought for a moment letting TK's question sink in. It's body looked like metled metal and has a hex nut for a head and only one thing comes to mind.

"I think we should call it, Meltan," Sora said.

"Meltan?" Everyone questioned.

"Well, yeah. And since it has a hex nut head, it should be classified as the Hex Nut Pokémon," Sora said. He turned to the newly discovered Pokémon. "What do you say, Meltan? Wanna come with us?" Meltan looked at him and then started to spin its hex nut head.

"What's it doing now?" Tai asked.

"I think it's spinning its head," Lillie said. "It must be how it communicates."

"Propokus! I can't seem to get enough of this," Izzy said as he kept typing on his laptop.

Meanwhile, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill were walking along the road as Takato, Guil, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax had joined them. Susie had to head home, but the rest tagged along with the trio and met up with Takuya and the rest at some point. They joined up with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill just days after the Wooper school incident.

As they walked down the road, Eevee ears perked up.

"Eev!" Eevee said.

"What's up Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Eevee! Vee, Eevee, vee!" Eevee said. Eevee jumped off of Riku's shoulders and Riku ran after his partner.

"Eevee! Wait up!" Riku called out to his partner.

"Riku!" Naminé called after her boyfriend.

"Azurill!" Azurill chirped liking the running Naminé was doing thinking it was a fun ride. Takato, Guil, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax followed the couple and the evolution Pokémon. Eevee made it to a stranded truck on the side with a man wearing a man with brown hair and black eyes wearing a gray buttoned shirt with a dark blue tie and brown pants with a black belt also wearing black shoes.

"What the hell is the matter with this thing?! I just made my last payment on this thing!" The man exclaimed. "If only I didn't agree to come down to Johto all because of strange Pokémon sightings, I would have gone for a vacation." He sighs. "If only I still had that recording of migrating Bouffalant, I would have repeated I'm a happy little Bouffalant to myself." He steps outside of his vehicle to check the engine.

"Eevee!" The man turned to see the Eevee standing next to him. "Eevee! Eev, Eev, Eevee, vee!"

"Go away, Eevee. I can't play now!" The man said trying to shoo Eevee away, but he just stood there. "I said go away. Go on! Shoo!"

"Eevee!" Riku called out to his partner. The man sees a bunch of kids and three more Pokémon coming their way. "Sorry about that. I don't know what got into my Eevee."

"I had a feeling this one was yours. Judging by the hairstyle," the man pointed out to his and Eevee's hairstyle. "You think you can call off your Eevee, just so as I can check my engine?"

"Sure," Riku said. He tried to get Eevee to obey him. "Come on, Eevee. Let's go." Eevee just refused. "Eevee! I said come on!" Riku tried to pick up Eevee, but he dashed pass his trainer and bashed the vehicle. "Eevee! Cut that out!" The bashes causes a bunch of Meltan to swarm out and start fleeing. "What the?!"

"What are those things?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea," Henry said.

All the Meltan retreated to Mime Jr. and Munchlax. Riku turned to his partner.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Riku asked his partner.

"Vee!" Eevee nodded.

"That explains it," the man said before he checked the engine and saw the state it was in. "What the?! Did those little things to this to my engine?!" Everyone looked at the Meltan. Kazu and Kenta had a look inside.

"Man, they did a number on the engine," Kazu said.

"It's almost like they were eating it," Kenta said.

"You've gotta be kidding. They ate the engine?" The man questioned.

"At least we know they eat metal," Riku said. "Professor Kukui would be amazed by this."

Team Rocket managed to see Riku and the rest.

"Not the usual twerps, but twerps are twerps," Jessie said.

"Along with brand new Pokémon for us to catch," James said.

"The boss will pay us with a huge bonus for a brand new species!" Meowth said. "Plus an Eevee, a Mime Jr., a Munchlax, and a Charmeleon to boot."

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said, popping out of his Pokéball.

"Then let's get cracking!" Jessie said. A few minutes later, firecrackers start going off.

"Now what?!" The man exclaimed. Familiar laughter is heard.

"We're what's what," Jessie called out.

"Oh no," Riku groaned. "Not them again."

"Who?" The man asked.

"Prepare for trouble, we're who," Jessie started..

"And make it double, what's it to you?" James finished with a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket!" The kids exclaimed.

"Char!" Guil also exclaimed

"Mime Jr!" Mime Jr. said.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax added.

"Eevee!" Eevee said!

"What do you losers want now?" Riku hissed.

"It's quite simple. We want all those Pokémon," Jessie said pointing to the Meltan.

"And we'll be helping ourselves to Eevee, Azurill, Charmeleon, Mime Jr., and Munchlax as well," James added.

"So just make it easy for us and just hand em over," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"No way in hell," Riku said taking out two Pokéballs. "Salandit, Gliscor! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and lets out his Salandit and Gliscor. Jessie and James took out their own Pokéballs.

"Then it looks like a battle is on! Arbok! Go!" Jessie said throwing her Pokéball.

"Weezing! Victreebel! You join in too!" James said throwing his Pokéballs. The Pokéballs opens and lets out the three Pokémon only for Victreebel to chomp on James's head. "No, no, no! Not me! How many times do we have to go over this!"

"Let's make this quick! Salandit! Use Dragon Rage and Gliscor! Use X-Scissor!" Riku ordered. Both of his Pokémon launched their attacks on the Team Rocket Pokémon sending them back. Unknown to anyone, Snubbull came to the scene finally to have found Meowth. The fairy Pokémon runs towards Meowth gave him a bite on the tail.

"YEOW!" Meowth screamed in pain. "Get off my tail! Get off my tail!" Meowth ran around trying to get Snubbull off his tail. Guil grabs Snubbull and pulls the fairy Pokémon making Meowth yelps even worse. "Hey! Quit yanking! You're making it worse!" Takuya pulls out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Aguni! Help out Guil!" Takuya said letting out Aguni.

"Charmander," Aguni said assisting Guil by pulling Snubbull. Mime Jr. and Munchlax joins in on the pulling. The pulls got worse with each yank.

"GUYS! QUIT YOUR PULLING!" Meowth shouted. The four Pokémon managed to get the bulldog-like Pokémon off and the man managed to catch the Snubbull.

"Nice catch," Tommy complimented.

"Thanks," he said.

"Now that Snubbull is out of harm's way, we'll have to finish this," Takuya said.

"You're right," Takato agreed. "Guil! Use Flamethrower!"

"Aguni! You use Flamethrower too!" Takuya ordered.

The Charmanader and Charmeleon fired their Flamethrower attacks right at Team Rocket also the Meltan jumped right beside them and all fired Flash Cannon right at Team Rocket as well. The attacks collided together and strikes Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Just once can't we ever catch a break?" Jessie groaned.

"No bonus for us," James said.

"Just be glad you two don't have any tails," Meowth said rubbing his tail.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket as they went flying.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said as a star twinkles in the distance. Snubbull struggles to get out of the man's grip.

"Hey, Snubbull, take it easy! Don't struggle so much!" The man said. Snubbull breaks out of his hold and runs off in the direction where Team Rocket had blasted off.

"Snubbull! Snubbull!" Snubbull shouted.

Everyone was at a shock about why Snubbull would just run off just like that.

"I don't get it. Why would that Snubbull just run off like that?" Jeri asked.

"I don't get it either," Naminé said.

"I think that Snubbull has a thing for Meowth. I think it's pretty cute, if you ask me," Zoe said.

"Well, let's focus on these little guys right here," Kenta said. "Hard to believe they took on Team Rocket like that."

"They did," Henry said. "And judging by how they look, they must be Steel Type Pokémon."

"Okay, the eat metal and they're Steel Type. But, what are they?" Rika asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I can only think of one possibility," Henry said. "These can be a brand new species of Pokémon. And we have just discovered it."

"You sure they're not Ultra Beasts?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think they are," Riku said. "Also, I would have gotten word from Lusamine about it."

"Well, this new species just ate my engine like it was a pot roast," the man said looking at his engine. All the kids looked at the engine.

"It's hard to believe something so small can cause a problem this big," Koji said.

"Especially when in a group," Kouichi said.

"I just can't believe those little guys could pack so much power," Takato said. "That Flash Cannon was something."

"Charmeleon," Guil said.

"But, you gotta admit, they're pretty cute," Zoe said.

"You sure?" Rika asked skeptically.

Everyone looked at the Meltan wondering what to make of them. Before they could anything, the Meltan all just take off from them.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Sora along with Tai and Davis are about to make contact with Professor Oak about the incredible discovery. They waited a few minutes until Professor Oak had answered.

"Ah, Sora. Good to hear from you. And I can see Tai and Davis are with you as well," Professor Oak said.

"And you should know the others aren't far behind," Sora said.

"Hey Professor Oak," Davis greeted.

"Haven't seen you since that party you hosted in Ketchum's honor," Tai said.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you again," Professor Oak turned to Sora. "May I ask for the reason for the call?"

"Well, professor, we all made a pretty big discovery," Sora said.

"A pretty big discovery you say?" Professor Oak asked.

"Let's just say, that you have to see it to believe it," Sora said taking Meltan out of his backpack and showing him the new Pokémon.

"My word! This is quite a discovery!" Professor Oak said.

"Izzy is sending you the data we collected about it. Also, we're calling it 'Meltan' and classified it as the Hex Nut Pokémon. A Steel Type," Sora said.

"You can tell Izzy that I appreciate the data, just as I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I shall begin my analysis as soon as I receive the collected data," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks professor. I'll let you get to it," Sora said. Both Sora and the professor broke contact.

The new species Meltan has been discovered. What will Sora do with the one he already has with him. Just wait and find out.


	115. Got Meltan?

**Episode 115:** **Got Meltan?**

Shortly after getting off the phone with Professor Oak, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun all waited to hear back from Professor at any moment. In the meantime, they all kept a watch over Meltan making sure it didn't just go wondering off or causing trouble by eating anything made of metal; especially Sora's necklace.

"So, what did the professor say?" Kairi asked.

"He said he'll let us know as soon as he finds out about Meltan," Sora said.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Yolei asked.

"The best bet is to make sure Meltan dosen't get anywhere," Kiawe said.

"I agree. But, the hard part would be keeping it fed," Illima said.

"Well, it eats metal right? We could tell people we're starting recycling program," Davis suggested.

Everyone just looked at Davis that just said "are you serious?" Sora facepalmed at the very thought.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Toge," Togepi also deadpanned.

"How are we gonna carry all that metal? And especially all the heavy stuff?" Sora asked.

"Sora is right. You think we should come up to some random stranger and say 'excuse me, do you think you can spare some scrap metal for us?'" TK asked. "Do you think anyone would anyone will be willing to give some to us?"

"TK does have a point. We can't just go around the trash like a Diglett looking for some food," Acerola said.

"Maybe Sora could ask Professor Oak do deliver some scrap metal when we hear from him," Cody suggested.

"That's a great idea, Cody. We could just do that," Sora said. Meltan looked at his necklace quite hungrily and he places his hand on the necklace. "But, I hope he doesn't take long to do it."

"Don't worry so much. I got Magnemite to help out just in case Meltan tries anything," Sophocles said.

"I guess," Sora said. It was true Sophocles's Magnemite can use its magnetism to keep Meltan from trying to eat his necklace, but Sora was still worried about his necklace being on Magnemite's magnet as well.

Not too long after, the man from before had entered the Pokémon Center and walked up to Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Excuse me, nurse. You think you can direct me to the phones?" The man asked.

"The phones are located on the right," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. Also, I was wondering if you could give my Elekid and Electabuzz a checkup?" He asked taking out his two Pokéballs.

"Of course sir. Your Pokémon will be fighting fit when we're done with them," Nurse Joy said handing them to her Blissey. "Blissey, give these two proper treatment."

"Blissey!" The Blissey said taking the two Pokéballs with her. The man walked over to the phones and saw that most of them were busy. He sighs.

"I guess some guys just can't catch a break," the man said. He went over to a bench to sit down. "I really need a vacation."

"So, what do we do for lunch?" Mallow asked.

"We could just hit the mess hall," TK suggested. The man's ears perked up when he recognizes one of them. He turns to see Matt and TK with their friends and some other kids with them.

"Great idea, TK. There isn't a pizza parlor in miles of here," Matt said.

"Matt? TK?" The man called out making the group freeze in place.

"Dad?" Matt and TK both asked.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all had already met their mom, but now they're meeting their dad for the first time.

"I didn't expect to run into you and your friends here," Matt and TK's father said.

"You too dad," TK said.

"Just what are you doing here anyway? Did mom tell you we were down here?" Matt asked.

"No. I didn't bump into your mother," The bother's father said. "Tai, Kari, and the rest. I had a feeling I would see you as well."

"It's very good to see you again, sir," Kari said. The brother's father noticed the other kids with them.

"So, who are they?" He asked.

"Dad, these are some friends we made on our travels," Matt said. "The one with the spiky brown hair is Sora and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Kairi. They're from Pallet Town."

"The rest of our new friends came from the Alola region," TK said.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow.

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name is Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And my name's Hapu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu? Togepi?" The brother's father asked. He looked over to the couple and their two Pokémon. He looked around to the nine other kids and that's where it hit him. "So you kids have something to do with the strange Pokémon sightings I've been hearing about?"

"Strange Pokémon sightings?" Sora asked.

"Something about strange Pokémon coming in and then just vanishing just as they appeared. The strange part of it is there are rumors about a bunch of kids being seen battling those Pokémon. One kid had brown spiky hair, wearing baggy clothes and is wearing a crown necklace and has a Pikachu with him. Also, another kid is a girl with a Togepi," Matt and TK's father said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew they had some things to explain.

"Yeah, about that," Sora said. "I think we should talk it over at lunch." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all explained to him about the Ultra Beasts showing up and Sora and Riku had been tasked by Lusamine to capturing them and send them off to Professor Oak just so as he can transfer them to the Aether Foundation's base in Alola. When he asked about Silvally, Sora had explained that he, Riku, and Gladion each have one. They even told them about how his ex-wife had helped out when Blacephalon and Xurkitree were competing with each other. Sora told him that they met up with his sons and their friends shortly after. "And that's about it."

Matt and TK's father took a moment to let it all sink in. He remembered hearing about it from Nancy at one point and he thought it was a fairytale along with just about any legendary Pokémon he heard stories about.

"I just don't belive it. You to tell me that those things are actually Ultra Beasts coming in our world?" Matt and TK's father asked.

"That pretty much sums it up," Kiawe said.

"Sora caught one of those Poipole back at the Indigo Plateau and he was going to let it go, but it just refused to go back and stated it wantes to stay with him," Kairi said.

"So, we've been keeping an eye out for them ever since we came her in Johto," Sora said.

"You know something, I remember one kid mentioning something about Ultra Beasts about some other kind of Pokémon I saw," Matt and TK's father said.

"What do you mean?" Mallow asked.

"I came in to make a phone call, and heal up Elekid and Electabuzz about the strangest Pokémon I have ever seen," he said. Meltan came out of Sora's left pocket and climbed up to reach Sora's necklace. "Small with a hex nut shaped head." He looked to Sora and saw Meltan climb up. "Just like that one!" He pointed to Meltan on his shoulder. Sora took off his necklace and held it in his right hand.

"No! No! I told you, Meltan! You don't eat my necklace! That's not for you to eat!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi took Meltan off his shoulder.

"I got it, Sora," Kairi said. She did gently so as Meltan wouldn't use Flash Cannon again.

"Meltan?" Matt and TK's father asked.

"That's what we decided to call it since we discovered it," TK said.

"How did you kids do that?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask," Sora said. "I kinda found it in my backpack by accident. I have no idea how or when it got into my backpack."

"We also heard about someone with some missing tools, and we found out that this new Pokémon was the one who ate them," Ken said.

"But the question is how do you know about Meltan?" Lana asked.

"Like I said, I was doing my job getting the story about the Ultra Beasts as you call them, when my I started to have some engine problems. That was when a bunch of kids came along and one of them had an Eevee. I thought it was trying to play with me, but it bashed my truck and those things came out. I was shocked when I saw what they did," Matt and TK's father explained.

"Eevee?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. This Eevee had the same hairstyle as the kid," he described. Sora had to ask this.

"Did this kid have long silver hair? And was there a girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress carrying an Azurill?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Matt and TK's father asked.

"Riku and Naminé!" Sora and Kairi said at once.

"You know them?" Matt and TK's father asked.

"Yes we do," Illima said.

"Nine of us are his old classmates," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"So we all go way back," Hapu said.

Matt and TK's father put two and two together and guessed the kid with the silver hair was the Riku Sora had mentioned. He turned to his sons.

"Have you two ever met him before?" He asked.

"We did a few times," Matt said.

"Riku is a pretty good Pokémon trainer by the way he battles," TK said.

"I don't doubt it. I've seen him go at it," Matt and TK's father said. "And those little Pokémon all fired Flash Cannon at some weirdos who wanted to catch them," Matt and TK's father said. "And after that, they just ran away."

"Well, at least we now know that this one isn't the only one," Joe said.

"Just the only one we've seen," Acerola said.

"And it's a good thing we're not using any metal utensils because, Meltan might just end up eating them," Sara said.

"And we would be in a lot of trouble and have to pay for the eaten spoons, forks, and knives," Kari said.

"But is metal is all they eat?" Matt and TK's father asked.

"Kairi tried to feed it with some Pokémon food she made, but it just sneered and refused to eat it," Mallow said.

"And that has never failed before," Hapu said.

"No," Mina said.

"But we collected some interesting data about its behavior," Izzy said.

"And I took some notes on the matter," Lillie said taking out her notebook. She handed him the notebook and he read through what she wrote down.

"So Professor Oak is probably doing some research on Meltan right now," Cody said.

"And if anybody would know if it's a new species of Pokémon, he would," Yolei said.

"If Professor Oak is surprised by this, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet will be just as surprised," Sophocles said.

"The same for Professor Elm when he catches wind of it," Illima said.

"But, how long would it take for Professor Oak to contact us?" Jun asked. Before Sora could answer Davis's sister, his Pokédex starts buzzing. He checks it and it's from Professor Oak.

"He must have found something out!" Sora said. "I better go have a word with him." He and everyone else got off to hear what Professor Oak has to say about Meltan.

Sora dialed Professor Oak's number and waited for him to answer it. Professor Oak answered the phone with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Sora my boy! I am exited to give you the excellent news!" Professor Oak said. "But before we get to that. Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Cody; I just want to say it's good to see all of you again." The Pokémon professor smiled.

"You too, Professor," Kari said.

"I can't believe that my little brother actually knows Professor Oak, the famous Pokémon researcher," Jun said.

"And who are you?" Professor Oak asked.

"My name is Jun; I'm Davis's sister," Jun introduced herself.

"And my name's Hiroaki; I'm Matt and TK's father," he introduced himself as well.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Professor Oak said. "But before I get sidetracked, I have news regarding this 'Meltan' as you call it. I have done some general research and compared to the data of all the Pokémon you have encountered during your travels; but, at first I thought it may have been an Ultra Beast, but it doesn't show any ultra power to it and there no such records of this particular Pokémon which only confirms to be a brand new species. And just as you suspected, it is a Steel Type. Also, it has the ability Magnet Pull which traps Steel Type Pokémon during battle."

"I knew you would confirm it, professor," Sora said. "We weren't the only ones who have actually seen it. Infact, Hiroaki along with Riku and Naminé have seen more of them."

"I know, Sora. He had contacted me not too long ago describing what you have shown me. But, he surprised to hear that you have come across one of them," Professor Oak said. "In fact, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP have made this discovery along with them. So I have made sure that they have been accredited for this astounding discovery." Sora had wondered when they met up with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill, but he decided to save it for later.

"Did you find anything else about Meltan yet?" Sora asked.

"Well, according to the data I have recieved from Izzy, the one you have with you knows the attacks, Headbutt, Flash Cannon, Harden, and Thunder Shock; but it turns out it can also use other attacks as well. Those attacks happens to be Thunder Wave, Acid Armor, and Tail Whip."

"Do you think it's capable of evolution?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid I do not have an answer for that. Additional research is required; but I shall inform you if I happen to find the answer," Professor Oak said. "But, I can provide the data I have onto your Pokédex." Sora nodded as he took out his Pokédex and placed it into the slot for the upgrade. Once the upgrade was finished, he saw Meltan's data had been added. "Give it a whirl."

"Okay, Meltan. Let's see what Dexter has to say about you," Sora said using his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

 **Meltan, the Hex Nut Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel**

 **It melts particles of iron and other metals found in the subsoil, so it can absorb them into its body of molten steel.**

"Professor Oak must have compared some data he had about Meltan," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Once again, I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention," Professor Oak said. "Lea and Isa were pretty surprised to hear the discovery you made. I also passed the news to Professors Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, Magnolia, and Kukui. They were pretty amazed by this discovery."

"Figured as much," Sora said. "I know Lea is going to have this memorized for the rest of his days."

"Also, I would like to add your father would be so very proud of you if he was alive to this day," Professor Oak said. "Of course if your mother hasn't gone grocery shopping today, she would agree with me."

Sora sighed heavily as he wished his father was around as well. He only wish that he knew his father as he placed his hand on his crown necklace. Meltan looked up at the spikey-headed human and understood why it meant so much to him. Kairi then spoke up for Sora.

"Has my grandma received the last letter I sent?" Kairi asked.

"Why yes she did, infact she recieved it just yeaterday," Professor Oak said. "In fact, I have been hearing how well you have been doing as a Pokémon trainer since you began raising Togepi." He turned to Sora. "So Sora, don't forget to make contact with mother when you get the chance."

"I'll try not to, professor," Sora said.

"And by the way. Have you thought of catching Meltan?" Professor Oak asked. "I mean since you have a brand new species, it's only appropriate to have a new addition to your team." Sora looked over to the Steel Type Pokémon for a moment.

"I think you're right, professor. Catching Meltan would be a good idea," Sora agreed. He took out a Pokéball and held in front of Meltan. "How about it, Meltan? You wanna be my Pokémon from now on?" Meltan looked at him. It looked over to Pikachu and nodded. Pikachu gestured for Meltan to press the button on the Pokéball. Meltan did exactly that as Meltan flows inside the Pokéball. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Meltan or send it to Professor Oak's lab. He decided to keep Meltan with him in exchange for Marill. "As of right now, Meltan; you are my Pokémon."

Sora now had one of every Type, except for Psychic. Time will tell if he should ever come across one, but for now he has to settle for the Types he has. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Jun, and Hiroaki couldn't believe that he caught a newly discovered Pokémon.

"Well, since you decided to keep Meltan with you, I'll be sure you would like to test its battling skills," Professor Oak said. "I don't have any doubts it'll be the best Pokémon it can be." Professor Oak smiled once again. Poipole, Lycanroc, Silvally, and Muk all waved to Sora. "The rest of your Pokémon will be thrilled about the newest addition as well. It was wonderful talking to you, though."

"You too, professor," Sora said hanging up the phone. He looked around to Kairi and the Alolan nine. "Which one of you wants the honor of battling Meltan?" Before anyone could answer.

"I can take you on that offer, kid," Hiroaki said. "I did some Pokémon training in my younger days, so I figured someone with some experience under his belt can prove its metal."

"You're not just saying that because it's a Steel Type, right?" Sora asked.

"Don't think he's going to pull any punches with you, Sora," TK said. "Our dad is pretty good."

"In other words, you won't find it easy just like when you battled Tai and won," Matt said.

"I don't expect it," Sora said. "I accept your challenge. I just wanna see how sharp is this old dog's teeth." Hiroaki smiled. He and his younger opponent shook hands.

Nancy had just entered the Pokémon Center and spotted her ex-husband and her sons.

"Matt? TK? Hiroaki?" Nancy asked.

"Mom?" Matt and TK said at once.

"Nancy?" Hiroaki asked. "Heard you were here in Johto."

"I didn't know you were here," Nancy said. "Why are you here?"

"Working," Hiroaki said. "You still look good though."

"Thanks. You too," Nancy said.

Both Sora and Hiroaki got ready for their upcoming battle. Hiroaki's family were standing along the rest of the group as the battle was about to start. Sora held out Meltan's Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Meltan!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting out his newest Pokémon. Meltan spins its head around like a top. Nancy was stunned to see this new kind of Pokémon for the first time.

"Then I'm going with Electabuzz!" Hiroaki threw his Pokéball. His Electabuzz starts sparkling static electricity from its body. It had a few scars indicating some battle experience. But it was a little on the chubby side.

"Dad's Electabuzz is a chubbier than I remember," TK said.

"His Electabuzz always did eat between meals," Nancy said. "But, even when over weight he looks still looks fit to battle."

"I don't doubt it," Illima said.

"Sora isn't going to find it easy," Matt said.

"Don't think you'll win so easily just because it's small," Hiroaki said. "A bunch of those things are tough working together." He remembered the power of their combined Flash Cannon attack they threw at Team Rocket. He wondered how tough they are when by themselves. "Show me what you've got, kid!"

"Okay, but you asked for it!" Sora said. "Meltan! Start things with Headbutt!" Meltan jumped towards the larger Pokémon to bash Electabuzz.

"Dodge it!" Hiroaki called out. Despite being so chubby his Electabuzz manages to be a fast runner. Kairi and the Alolan nine were surprised by the sudden speed.

"Whoa! That Electabuzz is fast!" Sophocles said.

"I guess not even being fat can slow down an Electabuzz," Mallow said.

"Okay Electabuzz! Use Thunder Punch!" Hiroaki ordered. Electabuzz's fist emitted electricity and threw a punch on the small Steel Type. Meltan goes flying in the air.

"Meltan! Thunder Shock!" Sora ordered. Meltan sends out Thunder Shock at the fat Electabuzz barley even making him flinch. "Now use Headbutt again!" Meltan launched itself like a rocket and beaned Electabuzz in the gut. Nancy was amazed by how tough can one little Pokémon could be.

"Hiroaki is a tad rusty, but that kid is better than I remember. After the way he handled those Ultra Beasts, I have wondered how tough Sora was," Nancy said in her thoughts. She remembered just how good a trainer her ex-husband was since their younger days. His Electabuzz at the appropriate weight, but as she said ate between meals.

"Electabuzz! Brick Break!" Hiroaki ordered as Electabuzz got ready to use a chop attack.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Meltan's body became stiff raising its defense. The attack did hit, but it did a little damage. Meltan darted to the ground like a bullet, getting stuck in the soil.

"Good, it's trapped! Move in now! Another Dynamic Punch now!" Hiroaki ordered. Electabuzz ran towards Meltan. The hex nut Pokémon spinned its head again making its sound.

"Meltan! Get out of there!" Sora called out. Meltan manages to get out of the soil as Electabuzz was fastly approaching to deliver a powerful punch. "Use Flash Cannon!" Meltan creates a white ball of energy in front of its eye and then fires a white and light blue beam from it at Electabuzz. Flash Cannon makes contact and hits Electabuzz resulting in an explosion. Everyone watching the battle braced themselves as the attack had hit and created a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Electabuzz is seen laying on the ground knocked out. Nancy, Matt, and TK were surprised to see that Hiroaki had lost. Tai, Kari, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun were just as shocked.

"I don't belive it. Dad lost," Matt said in disbelief.

"I don't believe it either," TK said sharing his brother's disbelief. "Meltan is much stronger than any of us thought."

Nancy just stood there in shock seeing her ex-husband had lost the battle to a Pokémon she had never seen before.

"Just who is he?" Nancy asked herself in her thoughts. Meltan went up to Sora as he smiled.

"Not bad for your first battle, Meltan. Your Flash Cannon was pretty awesome," Sora said smiling. He picked Meltan in his hand. "As long as you're with me, we can be a real team."

Hiroaki helped his Electabuzz on his feet.

"You okay, Electabuzz?" Hiroaki asked. Electabuzz nodded. "It was nice getting back on the saddle. You did your best. You always do."

"Dad's right," TK said. "You're always a winner to me," TK said. That made Electabuzz smile hearing him smile as he remembered how he always liked to see TK so cheerful.

In Electabuzz's memory, a younger TK is seen wearing a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

"You're always a winner to me, Electabuzz; win or lose," young TK said laughing.

Back to the present, Electabuzz is smiling warmly at the memory. Nancy smiled knowing how Electabuzz was always so fond of TK. Hiroaki walked over to Sora.

"You're better than I thought, Sora. You handled your new Pokémon pretty good, but I had a little rust on me," Hiroaki said.

"Thanks Hiroaki. Rust or no rust, you're no slouch either," Sora said.

Joe healed up Hiroaki's Electabuzz since training to become a Pokémon doctor wrapping his arms with some bandages.

"Just let your Electabuzz rest up for a couple of days to heal faster," Joe said taking out some pills. "And give it some pills after each meal."

"I will, Joe," Hiroaki said taking the pills. "So where are you kids heading?"

"Down to Goldenrod City for my very next Gym battle," Sora said.

"I was heading down there myself," Hiroaki said to the group.

"Same here," Nancy said. "I was going to catch the Magnet Train there."

"Since we're heading there anyway, we might as well head there together," Kairi offered.

Matt and TK's parents didn't wait to take them on that offer and obliged them. Everyone headed towards Goldenrod City since it was not too far away from them. Just when they got close, the group had encountered a wild Aipom swinging in the woods. This Aipom had a longer cowlick than that one Aipom he battled. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Gligar! Go!" Sora said letting out Gligar. "Gligar! Wing Attack!" Gligar flew towards the squirrel monkey Pokémon hitting her on the mark. Aipom fired with Swift hitting Gligar hard. "Move in with Slash!" Gligar swung his pincer at Aipom hitting her hard. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar swiped his pincers into an X and hit Aipom on the spot. Once she was at her weakest, Sora took out the Fast Ball and threw it at her. Aipom flows inside and the Fast Ball starts to wobble around and around. Stars swirls around the Fast Ball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Aipom or send her to Professor Oak's lab. He decides to send her to Professor Oak. "Another successful capture."

After a few hours, the group had finally made it to Goldenrod City, the sight of Sora's very next Gym battle. The city had even more wonders there. But, will the Gym Leader there give Sora a run for his money or will he emerge on top and win his third Johto Gym battle? Just wait and see.


	116. A Goldenrod Opportunity

**Episode 116:** **A Goldenrod Opportunity**

After arriving in Goldenrod City, Matt, TK and their friends said their goodbyes to the parents as they went their separate ways. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun wondered around the city not believing how huge it is.

"Just look at this place. It's so huge!" Hapu groaned.

"I have heard Goldenrod City is pretty huge, but I never would have imagined how huge it is," Illima said.

"This place looks very easy to get lost in," Davis said.

"Sure does," Sophocles agreed.

"As long as we stay together, we'll be okay," Sara said.

"Sara's right. We stick together and we won't get lost," Sora said taking Kairi's hand. Kairi blushed a bit.

"I always feels safe around you, Sora," Kairi said. Sora blushed just as much as Kairi did. Davis looked at the two of them.

"Here Kari, let me hold your hand," Davis said grabbing Lillie's hand.

"I appreciate it, Davis, but that's my hand you're holding; not Kari's," Lillie said. Davis turns around and he flinched when he realized he grabbed the wrong hand.

"Sorry Lillie," Davis said. Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Jun, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow laughed.

"What are you sorry for, Davis? You were just being a gentleman holding a lady's hand to make sure nothing happened," Kiawe teased.

"Not even I would have believed it if I haven't seen it," Jun also teased. Davis's cheeks puffed up in irritation being teased by his own sister. Everyone did stick together since not wanting to get lost in the huge city.

As everyone made it to the Pokémon Center just so as Sora can go over his strategy for his upcoming battle. He thought for a while as he learned that his opponent to be specializes in Normal Type Pokémon like Illima does, so he figured Fighting Type Pokémon would be a likely choice. He accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Chikorita and Cyndaquil with Heracross and Hitmonchan since both are fighting Types; the reason for it is because he wanted to test his new Hitmonchan's strength, especially after demonstrating it to Marill, also he he wanted to use Heracross for a Gym match.

"Okay, Heracross and Hitmonchan are my best since coming to Johto; but, I have Meltan as backup, but I don't think relying heavily on Meltan's power would help me out even after battling Matt and TK's dad," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora rejoined his friends going over his strategy for his upcoming Gym battle.

Just when Sora is going to over his strategy, a young girl, probably in her mid-teens came in the Pokémon Center. She has pink hair, being pulled into two ponytails, and two small yellow barrettes help hold it back. Her eyes are a light pink, matching her hair color and overall personality as she did a little giggle. She is wearing a white shirt with red stripes over the end of the sleeves and down the middle with gold buttons, denim shorts and long black and blue striped socks that nearly cover her entire shins. Her right arm has a red wristband and her shoes have the same red and white pattern as her shirt. She has a Clefairy with her.

"Ah, I finally made it," the teen girl said. "Can't believe I got lost again," the teen girl said.

"Clefairy," the girl's Clefairy said patting her by her leg. She looked at the Clefairy and smiled.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," the teen girl said. The girl looked around the Pokémon Center and spotted a Pikachu on Sora's shoulder and her heart melted instantly at the sight of the yellow mouse Pokémon. "Oh my gosh! A Pikachu!" She rushes over to Sora. This catches the attention of Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun as hearts forms in her eyes. "I'm going to eat you up!" Sora yelps.

"I need an adult," Sora said as the girl bumps into Sora and Pikachu goes flying off his shoulder and hits his head on the wall.

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly. Pikachu slides down the wall and falls on his back as soon as he slid to the floor. "Chu."

Sora got up with a bunch of Pikachu running around his head. Kairi ran up to her boyfriend all concerned.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked with concern.

"Did anyone catch the license plate of the truck that just hit me?" Sora asked in a daze.

"He's fine," Hapu deadpaned. Sora shook off his daze and looked over to the girl.

"What was that about?" Sora asked. The girl also got up on her feet shaking off a little daze. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am," the girl said. "Sorry about that. I just saw your Pikachu and..." she looks around the Pokémon Center. "Hey. Where is your Pikachu anyway?" Sora looked around and saw Pikachu with a lump on his head.

"Pikachu!" Sora said in a frantic. He rubbing his partner's head gently not wanting to make his injury worse. "Ooh. I heard of a pounding headache, but this would be too literal." He picked up Pikachu in his arms.

"Pika," Pikachu said rubbing his head. The girl went over to Sora and Pikachu.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, Pikachu. I didn't mean to hurt you," the girl said with remorse.

"Don't worry about it. Pikachu took worse hits than a bump on the noggin. Isn't that right, buddy?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

She took Pikachu from his arms and cuddled the mouse Pokémon.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing? I know how to make a boo-boo feel better," the girl said kissing Pikachu on the spot Pikachu got conked. "Is that better?"

"Pika," Pikachu beamed.

Sora was a little steamed about being ran into like that, but he knew she didn't mean any harm to him or to Pikachu. Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Does that feel better?" Kairi asked.

"Yes and no," Sora said pointing to his forehead. "But, it hurts more right here." Kairi giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "Now I feel better."

"Again, I'm so sorry about bumping into you like that. Just like I said, I saw your Pikachu and I just went for it," the girl said. "By the way, my name's Whitney and this is my Clefairy."

"Hey Whitney. My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," he introduced.

"Hello. This my Togepi," Kairi introduced her Pokémon.

"Pi, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"I'm Hapu."

"My name's Tai and this is my little sister Kari.," Tai introduced.

"Hello," Kari greeted.

"I'm Matt and this is my little brother TK," Matt introduced.

"Hey Whitney," TK also greeted.

"My name's Sara."

"I'm Izzy."

"My name's Joe."

"I'm Jun and the google-head is my goofy little brother Davis," Jun introduced.

"Hey! What do you mean goofy?" Davis snapped at his sister.

"My name is Ken."

"I'm Yolei."

"And my name is Cody."

"Nice to meet all of you," Whitney said. "Just what brings you here anyway?"

"Just here for a Gym match against the Gym Leader of the Goldenrod City Gym," Sora said. "So we thought of making a stop before we do that."

Whitney looked to Sora and saw something in him. She smiled a bit and said in her thoughts, "So he's here to challenge me to a Gym battle. Luckily, I'm ready for anything he can throw at me."

Meanwhile, at the train station, Nancy had arrived at the local train station, but it turns out to be experiencing some technical problems, so she got on the phone to her superiors back home making her report about the strange Pokémon sightings and a new species.

"That's right. The unusual Pokémon that have been appearing all over Johto happens to be Ultra Beasts. And they were captured by a group of kids," Nancy said. "And what's more, the same group of kids along with my sons and their friends have discovered a new kind of Pokémon. And it's a Steel Type. This new Pokémon is called Meltan."

"That's an amazing scoop you got since you left for your vacation, Nancy," her boss said. "I hate to pull this on you, but we're going to need you to stay put in Johto because I just recieved word that the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion is down in Johto."

Nancy knew who he was talking about when she spoke with Lyra and Kris since their encounter with Blacephalon and Xurkitree. She was a bit surprised to hear that one of the friends of her sons happens to be the champion of the Indigo Plateau.

"Don't worry, chief. I have a feeling that I don't have far to look," Nancy said.

"I knew you were the right woman for the job. But, there's also something more. I have been hearing rumors about some activity going on by the organization Team Rocket. Again, I'm sorry to pull this on you," Nancy's boss said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll look right into it," Nancy said. "And besides, the train's not running anyway. Something about some technical problems."

"Sorry to hear that, Nancy," her boss said.

"Don't be. It was a nice vacation while it lasted," Nancy stated.

With that being said, she got off the phone and headed out to get to work.

Over to Whitney and the group, she tells Sora that the Goldenrod Gym is closed at the moment, but he wasn't too disappointed since he wanted to spend some time Kairi when they got there anyway.

"So, since the Gym isn't open right now, how about we spend a little time at the Goldenrod Galleria while we're here?" Sora suggested.

"I would love to, Sora," Kairi said smiling.

Sora and Kairi gave each other a light kiss on the lips making the girls swoon at the sight. Whitney and her Clefairy were swooning along with them.

"Aw! Those two are so cute together," Whitney said swooning. "I just can't get enough of it."

"Join the club, Whitney," Mallow said.

"We pretty much think the same thing," Yolei said with her cheeks with a tinge of pink on her face.

"So, how did they meet?" Whitney asked all giddy.

"I can answer that question," Kairi said. "I was out on a nature walk when I came across a Caterpie in a cage. I broke the lock with a rock letting her escape. That was when I was kidnapped by two Pokémon hunters. They were going to kill me, but I would have been dead, if Sora didn't come to save me." She wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

"And I would be lost without you," Sora said also wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Sora gave Kairi a light kiss in the cheek making her giggle.

"Oh! Oh! Stop! You're making me all warm inside!" Whitney said. Everyone just laughed.

"Okay enough of the lovey-dovey stuff, let's have a go at the Goldenrod Galleria," Tai said.

"Okay, okay," Sora said with his arm still around Kairi's shouler. The couple joined Whitney and their friends to the Goldenrod Galleria for some fun and maybe for something to eat.

"Well, some of you would end up getting lost since I know this whole city like I know the back of my hand," Whitney offered.

"Well, since you're offering, we can take your word for it," Illima said.

"Great! This way guys," Whitney said. The followed the girl to a stairway that leads to an underground tunnel. "We can take this way."

"Why are we going down there?" Sara asked.

"It's easier to get around, underground. There's a shopping arcade down here that leads straight to the galleria," Whitney said. Everyone followed the girl downstairs and saw that she wasn't kidding. There were some shops at every corner. "There should be a stairway that should take us right to the lobby." She looks around and spots the stairs. "Oh! There it is." The group followed Whitney to the stairs. "I discovered this route myself. There's no traffic and it's kinda secret."

"It was a good thing we met you," TK said.

"Yeah. Good thing," Mina agreed.

They went up the stairs and they all saw that they weren't even close to the galleria.

"Well, it's no wonder it's a secret," Sora said. "I'm sure no one would of thought of coming to wherever we are now."

"Oops. Sorry. I guess we took the wrong secret stairway," Whitney said blushing in embarrassment.

"Fairy," Clefairy said in a sigh.

They all went back the way they came and followed Whitney down.

"Just follow me. There's another shortcut right through here!" Whitney said. Everyone took her word for it and they went into a barbershop that happens to be for Pokémon. "Um." Instead of being stairs they all saw twin redheaded young men.

"You're right on time," one of the barbers said in an English accent.

"We can work on your Pokémon right away," the second barber said with the same accent. They took Pikachu and Clefairy from their trainers and places them on the perm chairs.

"Let's get started," the first barber said. "A Poké perm for Pikachu." Both trainers grabbed their Pokémon off the chairs.

"No way!" Sora said after taking Pikachu and Clefairy. "We're looking for a shortcut, not a haircut!" The group all step out of the barbershop.

"Sorry again. I honestly thought I knew the place like I knew the back of my hand," Whitney said.

"It's not your fault, Whitney. It happens to the best of us," Joe said trying to make her feel better.

"Joe's right. None of us are angry at you," Lana said.

"Well, I'm glad. How about I treat you to some burgers," Whitney offered. "It'll be my way of saying I'm sorry."

"Sure thing, Whitney," Sora said.

"I'm down with that," Matt said.

"Same here," Sophocles said.

"Do you know the way to get there?" Hapu asked skeptically.

"I sure do! Come with me!" Whitney said as everyone followed the girl to get to where they're going only to end up getting to the Goldenrod Galleria. "How did we manage to get to the Goldenrod Galleria. I guess I only know where I'm going when I don't know where I'm going."

"Don't sweat it, Whitney. You did get us there just when we were just giving up, so that's something to feel proud about," Sora said.

"Sora's right. You did your best," Kairi said.

"That's really nice of you to say, Kairi," Whitney said. "How about I show you around for a bit."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Jun, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody were all skeptical, but they all obliged. Whitney showed the group around the different shops at the galleria. All the boys did carry what the girls had bought, and just like back in Alola, Sora didn't mind carrying the boxes for Kairi.

Just when the group were about to get some lunch, they had spotted some green Pokémon that seems similar to Hoppip, but a bit larger.

"Look at that. A bunch of Skiploom," Mallow gushed. "Those are so very cute!"

"So that's what Hoppip evolve into, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex.

 **Skiploom the Cottonweed Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Hoppip**

 **Type: Grass/Flying**

 **Skiploom's flower blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees Fahrenheit. How much the flower opens depends on the temperature. For that reason, this Pokémon is sometimes used as a thermometer.**

"A good way to check the temperature," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Whitney chuckled a bit.

"That's one way of putting it that way," Whitney said.

Another Pokémon is seen floating in the air along the Skiploom. The Pokémon seems to have three dandelions; one its head and two at the hands.

"Wow. A Jumpluff," Mimi said at awe. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Skiploom**

 **Type: Grass/Flying**

 **Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating.**

"A good way to travel; saves a lot of money," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

They made it to all-you-can-eat buffet in the galleria as Whitney got to know them all. Whitney was pretty amazed to hear all about their adventures in Kanto, leaving out the part of the Shadow Pokémon and the Shadow Empire since she wouldn't have bought it anyway.

After they all ate, there was a girl around Sora's age looking dreamily at a magazine looking into Sora's picture when he accepted the trophy from President Goodshow. She sighed a bit lovestruck when she clutched the magazine in her arms.

"If only I could meet him," the girl said. "It will be the best day of my life." She looked at the ceiling for a moment before she saw Sora for real. Her heart started beating like a hummingbird as she saw him as a suave pretty boy and his eyes sparkled. "Omigosh! OMIGOSH! SORA KETCHUM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs grabbing the attention of the girls attending the galleria.

"Uh-oh," Sora said in a gulp.

"Pika," Pikachu.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun all saw where this was going, but Whitney was a bit confused by this.

"Escape plan?" Sora whispered to his partner.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Right," Sora said before he and Pikachu took a headstart. "It's a good thing we trained for this!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said running just as fast as Sora. Hiroaki met up with his crew as they had some lunch. Just as they finished, Sora and Pikachu had shown up frantically tried to look for a place to hide.

Hiroaki looked Sora and Pikachu and wondered what he was doing.

"Sora? What are you doing?" Hiroaki asked.

"Trying to avoid some crazy fangirls if that answers your question," Sora said. Hiroaki hands him and Pikachu a book and gestures him to come sit next to him. Not needing to be told twice, they did exactly that and sat down as the fangirls were looking around for Sora.

"Where is he?"

"Where did he go?"

"Did he just vanish?"

"We can still catch him at the Goldenrod City Gym since I heard he came here for a Gym match against Whitney."

Sora almost blew his cover when he heard one of the fangirls mention Whitney being a Gym Leader.

"Well, let's head down there!"

All the fangirls all stormed towards the gym hoping get to him there.

"You two can put those down now since they're gone, kid," one of Hiroaki's staff said; he wore glasses and a bandana.

"I can't believe that I was with the Gym Leader this whole time and I didn't realize it," Sora said lowering the book.

"Pika!" Pikachu also said.

"What was that about?" Hiroaki asked.

"That's how it is when you're a Pokémon League champion. Fangirls will be crowding over you like crazy," Sora said. Hiroaki's female staff member stroked her chin.

"I thought you looked familiar," she said. "My niece has been going on about you for a long time. She's been bugging me to get an autograph for her."

"Well, I'm pretty flattered," Sora said to the woman. He turned to Hiroaki with a sigh.

"Thanks for the save, man," Sora said.

"Just don't plan on making this a regular thing with us just because you're friends with both my sons. But, I'll tell you that you have a lot to learn about women," Hiroaki said.

"My dad would say the same thing if he were alive now," Sora said. "And of course, I'll say this again, my mom was right about me turning heads." Sora was grateful to Hiroaki for saving him from his fans and gave the female staff worker that autograph she promised her niece.

Kairi, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Whitney, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun were looking all over for Sora and Pikachu.

"Where are they?" Kairi asked.

"They have got to be around here somewhere," Kiawe said.

"Is that a regular thing with him?" Whitney asked.

"Things tends to happen with us," Sophocles answered.

"But, it usually involves Pokémon," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I just hope Sora is okay and not torn apart by those fangirls," Kairi said. She was a bit jealous at the thought of them catching him and giving kisses on the cheeks and the lips; the spot where no-one's but her's should go.

The group had finally found Sora and Pikachu with a sour look on their faces. They were squarely aimed at Whitney.

"You okay, Sora?" Kari asked. Sora turned his head to face Tai's sister.

"Yes I am, Kari. Thanks for asking. Matt, TK, your dad said hi," Sora turned to Whitney. "You think that you have something you would like to share with the rest of us?"

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked.

"Funny you should ask. Because do you want to know what I just heard? Don't answer, I'll tell you. I heard from one of my fans that there's a Gym Leader here that goes by the name Whitney. And the girl we're all hanging out with goes by the name Whitney. Isn't anybody sensing a pattern here?" Sora asked making everyone turn to her. Whitney chuckled nervously as she knew she was on the spot now.

"Before you start thinking that it's a coincidence, I just wanna say that Sora is right. I am the Gym Leader of the Goldenrod City Gym," Whitney finally admitted. The group let out a collective gasp. "In all the excitement, I just never mentioned it. And you came all this way for a Gym battle, I can accept your challenge."

Everyone followed the Goldenrod Gym Leader to the Goldenrod Gym only to see Nancy waiting at the front gates. This surpised both Matt and TK.

"Mom?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing here?" TK asked.

"The train station happens to be closed due to some techical difficulties. But, at least it's not a toal loss," Nany said.

None of them could question why Nany had come to the Gym of all places, but they all went with what she said. Sora and Whitney got ready for their battle as the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Jun, and Nancy took their seats on the bleachers as many of the local girls all came along to witness the battle Sora was about to have all cheering him on.

"The battle between the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town has challenged the Gym Leader Whitney to a Pokémon battle. Each trainer will be using three Pokémon each. Only the challenger will be allowed make subsitutions. The battle will be over if either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to continue battling," the referee announced.

"I'm ready for a real rumble! Are you?" Whitney asked her opponent.

"Ready when you are!" Sora said to her.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee said. Whitney pulls out a Pokéball and threw it.

"I choose, Ambipom!" Whitney said as she let out a Pokémon that resembles Aipom, but it is taller and it has two tails. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to scan the Pokémon.

 **Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Aipom**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Ambipom uses its two tails to perform most of its tasks either it is eating food or using them to hang around on trees. This Pokémon rarely uses its hands.**

"Figured that's what Aipom evolves into," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He pulls out a Pokéball and threw it. "The first one I'm using is going to be Hitmonchan!" The Pokéball opens as Hitmonchan punches the air upon entry.

"Smart move of Sora to use a Fighting Type to use against a Normal Type," Matt said.

"That is true, Matt. Hitmonchan should have the upperhand since being a Fighting Type; but I'm not sure if it's a good call to call out Ambipom considering how strong it looks," Izzy said.

"I agree. Those two tails will give him twice the trouble," Illima said.

"Hitmonchan! Start up with Mach Punch!" Sora ordered. Hitmonchan charged with his fist heading towards the two-tailed monkey Pokémon. The punch lands a hit, but it didn't even phase Ambipom.

"Ambipom! Use Bounce!" Whitney ordered. Ambipom jumps in the air using its two tails and held out the tails moving in for a landing.

"Hitmonchan! Use Thunder Punch!" Sora ordered. Hitmonchan jumps in the air and lands an electrical punch on Ambipom getting pass the twin tails. All the fangirls cheered on as his Hitmonchan had made Ambipom's bounce attack backfire.

"Gotta hand it to Whitney. Getting it to learn Boounce to counter against Fighting Types is a clever move. I wonder what else she's got," Cody said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Sara said.

"Ambipom! Use Tail Slap!" Whitney ordered. Ambipom slaps Hitmonchan twice, but the punching Pokémon wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Hitmonchan! Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Hitmonchan lands an icy punch on the monkey Pokémon, freezing it in the process. "Now finish up with Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan lands a devastating punch on Ambipom. The ice shatters and lands on its back.

"Ambipom is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins!" The referee anounnced. All of the fangirls cheered on as they witnessed Sora winning his first round with Whitney. SHe calls back her Ambipom.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Pika, Pi, Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"You should rest up, Ambipom. You've battled enough," Whitney said. She looks over to Sora. "Not bad, Sora. You're even better than I thought. But it's not over yet." She turns to her Clefairy. "It's your turn, Clefairy."

"Fairy, Clefairy," Clefairy nodded as she skipped onto the battlefield.

"Look at that. Whitney is sending in Clefairy," Davis said. "I thought this gym uses Normal Types."

"It does. But, since Clefairy is a Fairy Type, it has to be another counter measure against Fighting Types," Lillie said.

"That Clefairy looks like she's more experienced in battle than Mina's Clefairy," Kari said.

Sora pulls out Hitmonchan's Pokéball and calls Hitmonchan back and pulls out another Pokéball.

"It'll be your first offiial Gym battle, but I know you'll do your best!" Sora threw his Pokéball in the air. "Go for it, Meltan!" The Pokéball opens and Meltan spins its head upon entry. Whitney was at a loss to what kind of Pokémon Sora had let out.

"I never seen that kind of Pokémon before. What is that?" Whitney asked.

"This is a Pokémon called Meltan. Me and my friends had just discovered it just recently," Sora said.

"New species or not; it's dosen't stand a chance against my Clefairy. Okay, Clefairy! Metronome," Whitney ordered. Clefairy swings her arms back and forth, everyone knew just about anything could happen when Metronome is used. Sora had to think fast.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Meltan formed a small white ball in front of its eye and fired Flash Cannon right at the Fairy Type Pokémon causing heavy damage. The attack creates a cloud of smoke.

Whitney gasped, "Clefairy!" The smoke clears and Clefairy is on the floor with swirls at the eyes.

"Clefairy is unable to battle! Meltan wins!" The referee announced.

"Just like when he battled against Hiroaki," Nancy pointed out.

"Now Whitney has just one Pokémon left to use," Mallow said.

"I'm at the edge of my seat!" Lana said.

"I think we all are," Yolei said.

"Here we go, Sora! Here we go! Here we go, Sora! Here we go!" The fangirls sang.

'"I just hope those girls don't destract Sora long enough to focus on the battle," Hapu said.

"But, at least he's more modest than Gary," Acerola said in a joke.

Whitney runs up to her Clefairy.

"Are you okay, Clefairy?" Whitney asked kindly.

"Fairy," Clefairy said in a sob.

"There, there, Clefairy. Don't cry. You should rest up," Whitney said placing Clefairy on the bench behind her. "That was unexpected, Sora. That Flash Cannon was a pretty strong one." She pulls out her next Pokéball. "But this one is the one that's going to give you a hard time." She threw her Pokéball. "Alright Miltank! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out her Miltank.

"That Miltank looks like a tough one," Sophocles said.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Joe agreed.

"I wonder what kind of attacks this Miltank knows," TK said.

"I think we're about to find out, TK," Kiawe said.

Sora calls back Meltan and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Heracross! Go!" Sora said as he lets out his Heracross.

"Another FIghting Type at his disposal," Ken said. "Takuya wasn't kiddinng when Sora came prepared for Types when battling a Gym Leader."

Nancy looked at Whitney's Miltank and she could tell how tough it is just by looking at her. Kairi did the same thing and she began to worry about the fierce power that the cow Pokémon was about to let out.

"Heracross! Start up with a Horn Attack!" Sora called out. Hercross charged towards Miltank ready to strike at Miltank. Whitney smirked.

"Miltank! Dodge it!" Whitney ordered as Miltank simply stepped out of the way before Heracross's horn could land a hit. "Now use Attract!" Miltank sends out hearts as they surround the beetle Pokémon. Heracross instantly became infatuated with Miltank.

"Heracross! Snap out of it!" Sora called out.

"It's no use, Sora! Once Attract hits, the Pokémon of the opposite sex from the user falls in love and won't attack much. Now use Rollout!" Miltank rolls into a ball and rolls right into Heracross.

"That can't be good," Tai said.

"No," Mina agreed.

"Why not?" Davis asked.

"Because Rollout gets stronger each time it lands a hit," Lillie said.

"And that means it's bad news for Sora," Jun said.

"Very bad," Sara said.

"Oh no," Mimi said.

Miltank rolls right into Heracross landing four more hits and he falls to the ground beaten.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Miltank wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back Heracross and pulls out Hitmonchan's Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay, Hitmonchan! Back to action!" Sora said letting his Hitmonchan reentering the battle.

"I knew you would be sending your Hitmonchan back out, Sora! But Types alone isn't going to win this battle! And my Miltank is living rolling proof!" Whitney said.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!" Sora countered to her.

"Care to live up to that? Miltank! Attract!" Whitney ordered. Miltank used her Attract atack on the punching Pokémon and the results was just as the same as Heracross.

"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!" Sora ordered. Even when infatuated. Hitmonchan's boxing glove emits fire and tries to land a hit on Miltank. She has dodged each of the punches, but one of the punches lands right on Miltank casuing a burn. Sora knew that was good since it'll cause some damage to the cow Pokémon.

"Not bad, Sora, but it's no use! Miltank! Rollout again!" Whitney ordered. Miltank rolls right into Hitmonchan and the attacks got stronger each time Rollout hits. Hitmonchan has landed on his back knocked out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Miltank wins!" The referee announced. Sora couldn't believe that two of his trump cards had been knocked out by a single Miltank, he it didn't surprise him. He had no choice but to use Meltan for the battle. He took out Meltan's Pokéball.

"I have faith in you, Meltan. I don't think you might get lucky with that Miltank like you did with Clefairy, but I know you'll do your best out there. I'm counting on you!" Sora threw his Pokéball. "Meltan! Back to action!" The Pokéball letting Meltain out. "Meltan! Headbutt!" Meltan jumps in the air head first to land a hit

"Miltank! Dodge and use Attract!" Whitney ordered. Miltank did use Atrract on the hex nut Pokémon, but she gave a loud gasp when nothing happened. "How could attract fail?!"

"Maybe because Meltan is a genderless Pokémon," Sora pointed out. "I guess your attract move just backfired on you."

"Yes! I knew he sent out Meltan for a reason!" Izzy said. The Alolan nine, Nancy, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Jun, Ken, Yolei, and Cody all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"Why did Sora send out Meltan in the first place?" Mimi asked.

"Sora must have known that Meltan is a genderless Pokémon; so Attract wouldn't be any use against Pokémon that have no gender or is the same sex as the user. Attract only affected both Heracross and Hitmonchan were both males."

"I have deduced it as well," Illima said. "I don't doubt for a second Kairi had also known that as well."

"But, I don't think Whitney and her Miltank is ready to throw in the towel just yet," Kiawe said.

"I'm not finished yet! Miltank! Rollout!" Whitney ordered. Miltank rolled into a ball and headed towards Meltan making it run for it. Meltan ran pretty fast and Miltank kept rolling after the Steel Type.

"Meltan! You have to land a hit sometimes! I don't think that Miltank is going to get tired anytime soon," Sora said.

"Meltan, Sora. Hang in there," Kairi said holding Togepi tight.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Everyone watched Meltan run from the rolliing Miltank like the boulder scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, but Sora quickly noticed that the floor was getting worn out from the rolling. That gave him an idea.

"Meltan! Jump on Miltank!" Sora called out. That confused everyone watching the battle wondering why he would tell Meltan to do that. Meltan jumped on Miltank and ran across the rolling.

"What is he trying to do? Is he trying to be funny or something?" Whitney asked her thoughts.

"Meltan! Thunder Shock! Aim it at the floor!" Sora called out. Meltan sends out Thunder Shock and it hits the floor right on Miltank's path. "Great! Now jump off!" Meltan does jump off and Miltank kept rolling and rolling and the ground was getting worn out and she ended up going deeper and deeper. Miltank kept going until she got deep in the earth's crust.

Whitney gased as she realized that Sora has lead her right into a trap.

"Oh no! He used my own stragedy against me!" Whitney cried out. Miltank stopped rolling and she began panting out of exhaustion from all the rolling.

"I guess I was wrong about the not getting tired part. Oh well. Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Meltan fired a full-powered Flash Cannon sending it right at the cow Pokémon hitting her good. Miltank goes flying out of the ditch and lands on her back. Miltank was knocked out from the battle.

"Miltank is unable to battle! Meltan wins! The challenger Sora Ketchum wins the battle!" The referee announced.

All of the fangirls cheered as Sora had won the battle. Many of them began crowding him asking for his autograph.

"Alright, everyone, let me through, let me through," Whitney said getting through the fangirls.

"That was a great battle, Sora. Not many of my challengers would have done what you just did. So, as proof of your victory, it pleases me to present you the Plain Badge," Whitney said as she handed Sora a badge that resembles a plain yellow diamond. Sora takes it.

"Thanks Whitney. Gotta admit, I thought you had me when you took out my Hitmonchan and Heracross. But, it was a great match all the same," Sora said.

Whitney smiled at the complement. Sora has won three Johtho Gym Badges and he only needs five more to compete in the Johto Region's Pokémon League tournament. But, there are other adventures awaiting him, Kairi, and their friends up ahead. Stay tuned.


	117. A Diary Tale Ending

**Episode 117: A Dairy Tale Ending**

A few hours had passed since Sora's victory over Whitney at the Goldenrod City Gym. Sora and Whitney's Pokémon were placed under intensive care after the battle the two trainers have given them. As Heracorss and Hitmonchan were recovering from their injuries and Meltan was happily eating some metal, Nancy had sat Sora down for an interview.

"Alright Sora. Here's how is it's going to go down. As a journalist, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I need you to answer the questions I ask," Nancy said.

"Okay," Sora said understanding what she meant.

"We'll begin with the first encounter with your Silvally as you call it. How did you come across that Pokémon?" Nancy asked.

"It's like this. It was after I did some training for the tournament when I met Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation along with her scientists, Professor Burnet, and Faba at Professor Oak's lab. At the same time, I also met Professor Kukui and a trainer named Moylane, Sophocles's cousin," Sora said. "Faba had created two more Silvally or should I say Type: Null for our encounter with Ultra Beasts. I challenged Moylane to a battle."

"You wanted to test out Type: Null's abilities in battle?" Nancy asked.

"Yes I did. I also used my Pikachu for the battle as well. During the intensity of the battle, Type: Null had evolved into a Silvally," Sora explained. He took out the Memory Disks and shown them to her. "And these Memory Disks turns Silvally into whatever Type I give it."

"I see," Nancy said. "Now about your Poipole. That is an Ultra Beast, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I caught that one during the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League and sent it to Professor Oak's lab and it stayed there until I left all my other Pokémon instead of my Pikachu and Silvally and took Poipole with me to the Alola region along with my friends and girlfriend for a vacation," Sora said. "When we got to the Aether House, I attempted to let Poipole return to the world it came from, but it just refused to go back." Nancy looked at him.

"Could it be possible your Poipole just wanted to stay with you?" Nancy asked.

"We all had that thought. Just after returning home from Alola from our vacation, Professor Oak asked me to make an important delivery to a Pokéball expert by the name of Kurt," Sora said.

"What kind of important delivery is that?" Nancy asked.

"It was a mysterious Pokéball that was delivered to him a week before we all departed for Johto. He figured I would partake in the Johto region's Pokémon League taking place which was the other reason for coming here," Sora said.

"What happened shortly after?" Nancy asked.

"As soon as we all got to the Johto region, my girlfriend, my friends and I came across an amazing Pokémon," Sora said. "Would you believe that it was a legendary Pokémon?" Nancy looked at him and saw he wasn't making it up.

"Go on," Nancy said.

"It was the legendary Pokémon Suicune. I just couldn't believe my eye. None of us did. Suicune looked at us and took off," Sora said. "That was something. A few days after we all arrived in Johto, Lusamine contacted me and informed us about an Ultra Wormhole that opened just three days before arriving into a forest occupied by Heracross. It was an Ultra Beast called Buzzwole that was terrorizing a group of Pinsir making them flee into the Heracross forest because they were scared and hungry. Silvally did have the edge since I gave it the Flying Memory Disk, but Buzzwole was too strong."

"But, how did you manage to capture this Ultra Beast?" Nancy asked.

"We had some unexpected help from a wild Heracross. He did his part to push Buzzwole back. Heracross helped tire Buzzwole out and Silvally moved in for the finishing blow," Sora said.

"And I'm going to guess that the Heracross you used for your Gym battle is the same Heracross who helped you out," Nancy guessed.

"Yeah, that's right," Sora nodded. "Not long after I won my first Johto Gym Badge from Falkner, Lusamine contacted me again about a bunch of Ultra Beasts appearing all at once. It was a bunch of Poipole being led by an Ultra Beast called Naganadel. Knowing I couldn't make all the captures myself, I asked Professor Oak to make an upgrade on my Pokédex just so as my firends can be able to send the captured Ultra Beasts to Professor Oak's lab and he could send them to Aether Paradise. Also, it'll be the same with me when they caught more than six Pokémon. And he went with it."

"And I presume that the caputure of all those Ultra Beasts were successful," Nancy said.

"And you would presume right. And I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't easy," Sora said.

"Now changing the subject, I have recently heard some rumors about some activity going on not too far from Azalea Town which involved the poaching of Slowpoke. And the poachers have been identified as Team Rocket. Would you know about that?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. I was involved. Along with Kurt, Lyra, Kris, and two Pokémon trainers Riku and Ethan," Sora said. "Among them is a high-ranking Team Rocket member who called himself Proton. We managed to foil their plan and saved the town."

"I have heard a legend about Azalea Town. You mentioned before that Kurt is the expert of Pokéball mechanics, is that right?" Nancy asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. None of us knew who he was until he revealed his name to us. We delivered the GS Ball to him and not even he could make heads or tails about it. So after I won my second Gym Badge, his granddaughter delivered the new Pokéballs he was working on. We took the GS Ball to the Illex forest which actually contained the legendary Pokémon Celebi." Nancy's eyes got wide when he mentioned Celebi. "Yeah, that Celebi."

"How did that Celebi even end up inside of this GS Ball?" Nancy asked.

"No idea. We don't know who made and why, but we decided to leave it be," Sora said.

"I already know about Blacephalon and Xurkitree, but shortly after that, you and your friends made a discovery of a new species of Pokémon along with my sons and their friends and my ex-husband. How did you do that?" Nancy asked.

"Well, that was an accident. It was after my second battle with Ethan when I grabbed Meltan from my backpack. Don't ask me how it got in there, because I don't know how," Sora said.

"Who came with the name Meltan, anyway?" Nancy asked.

"I did," Sora simply said.

"You?" Nancy asked. Sora nodded. "Well, you did discover it. And I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when I first saw it."

"We all were when we first found it," Sora said. "Professor Oak is probably trying to figure out if Meltan can evolve or not."

"I think I got everything I needed," Nancy said standing up. "Thank you for the interview."

"No problem," Sora said.

Nancy said her goodbyes to her sons and their friends and headed towards a hotel to stay for the night while everyone else stuck with the Pokémon Center.

"So, how did it go?" Tai asked.

"Went better than I thought," Sora said. He went over to Nurse Joy as she, Chansey, and Blissey came out of the infirmary. "Nurse Joy! Are my Heracross and Hitmonchan okay?"

"Your two Pokémon are doing just fine. They just need a good night's sleep after that battle Whitney gave them. Also, her Pokémon are recovering nicely," Nurse Joy said.

"That'll be good news for Whitney," Sora said.

"Sure is," Kairi said.

Everyone went in the messhall for some dinner celebrating Sora's victory at the Goldenrod City Gym.

"Say Sora. How about you close your eyes and I'll give you a kiss?" Kairi asked.

"And it's going to be on your lips right?" Sora asked. She giggled.

"Of course, you big goof," Kairi playfully teased. Sora did close his eyes and Kairi did give him what she promised. Kari, Sara, Mimi, Yolei, Jun, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu smiled warmly as the couple had kissed each other on the lips.

"It's always such a lovely sight to see," Lillie said.

All of the girls nodded in agreement. Jun was pretty jealous having to see such a couple being so close to one another. She imagined herself in their place with Matt.

After everyone got done with their meal, Whitney has shown up to check on her Pokémon.

"Oh! Hi Sora! Good to see you again after our battle," Whitney greeted.

"I can guess you came to check on your Pokémon, right?" Sora guessed.

"Yes. How are they doing?" Whitney asked.

"They're doing fine. Nurse Joy said that they need a good night sleep; the same for Hitmonchan and Heracross," Sora said.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I gotta admit, I had some fun battling you. You really surprised me," Whitney said.

"Me too," Sora said.

"Well anyway, checking up on my Pokémon isn't the reason I came here," Whitney admitted.

"It isn't?" Sora asked.

"The reason I came down here is because I wanted to show you and your friends something very special," Whitney said. "And I know your Pokémon is going to love it."

Sora smiled, "I can take you up on that offer."

"Great! I'll meet you right here tomorrow," Whitney said as she took her leave. After a couple of hours, everyone drifted off to sleep. Sora had exchanged Hitmonchan and Heracross for Chikorita and Cyndaquil. They wondered what could Whitney have planned for everyone; they'd have to wait and see. On the very next morning, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Jun had taken off after they said their goodbyes to Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine for now. Tai told them they had something to do and promised to catch up with them another time. Hitmonchan and Heracross were fully healed as well are Whitney's Miltank, Clefairy, and Ambipom.

"She is going to be so happy to see you guys are at a hundred percent," Sora said to Whitney's Pokémon. And speak of the devil, Whitney has come with all of her Pokémon waiting for her. "Perfect timing."

"Hey everyone!" She noticed that Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun weren't with them. "What happened to the rest of your friends?"

"They had to take off. But, they'll meet up with us sooner or later," Sora said.

"Well, you're lucky to have some good friends like them," Whitney said as she called back all of her Pokémon into their Pokéballs. "I hope that you're ready for what I have in store for you."

"We're already looking forward to it," Mallow said.

"Great!" Whitney said as she grabs Pikachu and carried him and the group followed.

"Where are you taking us?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah. You have been acting like it was a big surprise, so you might as well tell us," Kairi said.

"Just taking you to my uncle's Miltank diary farm. It's called Moomoo Farm," Whitney said.

"Moomoo Farm?" Sora said almost laughing. "Sorry Whitney. Didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay, Sora. I laughed too when I first got here when I was a little girl," Whitney said.

"I think I heard of Moomoo Farm. It's pretty much famous for all the Miltank milk, that's if I remember right" Kiawe said.

"You got it exactly right, Kiawe," Whitney said. "I would like to know if you work on a farm yourself."

"I did," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe actually worked and lived there his whole life," Mallow said.

"That's amazing," Whitney said.

"Kiawe would ride on his late grandfather's Charizard to make deliveries all over the Alolan Islands. His family does great work," Lana said.

"I know that right. Kairi and I got a taste of it since meeting his family," Sora said.

"Well, you're going to love it on my uncle Milton's farm. The Moomoo Farm is the best dairy farm in all of Johto," Whitney said as she lead them to their destination. They were at awe at the sight of the dozen Miltank present. There had to be even more Miltank than they can even count.

"Look at all of these Miltank," Hapu said.

"There's even more than on my family's farm," Kiawe said.

"This is the first time that I have ever seen this many Miltank in one place," Mallow said.

"Me too," Lana said as Mina nodded.

"This place is where I first met my Miltank," Whitney said. "We've best friends ever since we first met each other."

"And I can see why," Kairi said. She looked around and saw how happy all of these bovine Pokémon looked. There was one young Miltank that caught her eye. The young Miltank looked back at her and waved at her. Kairi giggled and waved back at her. Sora took notice of it and smiled knowing that Miltank calf already liked his girlfriend.

When the group approached the farm house, a middle-aged man dressed in a farmers getup had stepped out and saw Whitney and what he presumed to be some new friends.

"Howdy there, Whitney," the farmer greeted.

"Hi uncle Milton!" Whitney waved to her uncle.

"And what brings you here today?" Milton asked.

"Just showing some of my new friends around. There were some other kids with them, but they had to take off," Whitney said. "Everyone, this is my uncle Milton. He's the owner of the Moomoo Farm. Uncle Milton, meet my friends; Sora and his girlfriend Kairi. Also, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu," Whitney introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Sora said.

"Any friends of my niece is welcome on my farm. Just how do you know my niece so much?" Milton asked. Sora and the rest explained to the farmer about the funny yet painful meeting between her and Pikachu. Whitney facepalmed not believing she did that. Milton just laughed as it didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Some things never change. She had that act ever since she was a little girl."

"You mean when she sees a cute Pokémon, she gets all goofy and rushes right over to it?" Sora guessed.

"Yup," Milton laughed again. "Her approach isn't always subtle, but she has a big heart." He smiled warmly. "But she does have an act to get lost so easily."

"We all seen that happen," Sophocles said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. But I gotta admit, I was a bit surprised to hear that she's a Gym Leader," Sora said.

"Well, you're not the only one. She may lack common sense, but she's a skilled Gym Leader," Milton said.

"You can say that again," Mallow said.

"She gave it everything she had and Sora still whooped her," Acerola said. That surprised Milton. He turned to his niece.

"He beat you?" Milton asked.

"He sure did. I almost had him too," Whitney said. "But, there was no shame in losing to him." That made Milton laugh again. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, dearie. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, you usually start crying whenever someone would beat you," Milton said making Whitney blush in embarrassment.

"I don't do that anymore," Whitney stated.

"You were quite a crybaby when you were little. You cried when you scrape your knee. You would cry when came home with bad grades on your report card. And you even cry when you have a hard time with your homework," Milton said. Sophocles laughed under his breath and Hapu kicked him on the leg shutting him up.

"I don't think our guests needs to know that," Whitney said with her face still red in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Whitney. I'm not gonna poke some fun into you," Sora said. "Lots of us did some embarrassing things when we were younger."

That made Whitney feel better hearing Sora say that to her.

"I suppose all of you would like to sample some of our Moomoo Milk since you came all this way," Milton said.

"Thank you, Milton!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said at once.

"Pikachu!"

"Togepi!"

"Come on in and I'll get it ready for you," Milton said. Everyone entered the house awaiting the Moomoo Milk coming their way.

Meanwhile, a wild Hitmonlee starts kicking the air. This Hitmonlee had been terrorizing the whole community just by attacking people and Pokémon he met.

A flock of Spearow had shown up to attack the wild Hitmonlee, but it wasn't intimidated so Hitmonlee jumps forward at the flock with his leg extended. As he reaches the leading Spearow, he bends his leg and slams his knee into the bird Pokémon. It wasn't enough to keep the Spearow alpha down when it evolved into a Fearow. The newly evolved Fearow flew towards Hitmonlee and spun its body around delivering a Drill Peck attack. One of Hitmonlee's legs emitted fire and gave the Fearow sending it back. Fearow and the whole Spearow flock had retreated from the rampaging Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee nodded knowing that he made his point. Hitmonlee takes off looking for a challenge. Hitmonlee saw some sets of footprints and followed them to where they are.

After waiting for a few minutes, Milton and Whitney came out with plenty of Moomoo Milk.

"Hope you're ready for some Moomoo Milk, because there's plenty to go around!" Milton said. With that said, Sora and Kairi decided to let their Pokémon have some of the delicious Miltank milk. Pikachu, Gligar, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile had a taste of it as did Togepi, Ledyba, Sunkern, Raticate, Raichu, and Jigglypuff; they all loved it instantly. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all drank the Moomoo Milk and their tastebuds started go into overdrive. Whitney wondered why Sora hadn't called out Meltan for the Moomoo Milk, but he explained to the Gym Leader that Meltan only eats anything that's made of metal.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"This is great," Kairi said

"So good," Mallow, Lana, Acerola, and Mina all beamed.

"It's almost like the Moomoo Milk my family produces. What's your secret?" Kiawe asked.

"The key is keeping happy and healthy Miltank," Milton said.

"That's his way of saying, he's not telling," Whitney said. Kiawe just shrugged his shoulders and went with it.

"I have to admit, I never had Moomoo Milk like this before," Lillie said.

"Me neither. I can imagine how great is the ice cream made from this," Sophocles said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hapu said.

"That can come later, you guys. How about I show you around the place," Whitney offered.

"That'll be great," Mallow said.

"It sounds like fun," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

Once everyone had finished with their refreshing taste of the Moomoo Farm, Whitney shown everyone around the farm.

"Here at the Moomoo Farm, we have all the Miltank in certain places to make certain dairy products," Whitney said.

"I see," Illima said amazed.

"Gotta admit, it's pretty clever," Kairi said. The Militank calf from earlier comes up to Kairi and nuzzles the girl. "Hello again." Whitney smiles.

"That Miltank calf must really like you, Kairi," Whitney said.

"Well, I like you too," Kairi said petting the young Miltank on the head. "I think you're very cute." The little Miltank moos in appreciation. Sora smiled knowing Kairi had won over a young Miltank.

Just when Whitney was about to continue with the tour, a loud yell is heard.

"What was that?" Hapu asked.

"I'm not sure," Whitney said. Everyone went over to where the yell came from only to see the Hitmonlee attacking some of the Miltank.

"What is that Hitmonlee doing?" Kiawe asked.

"Why is he attacking all those Miltank?" Kairi asked.

"I think I've heard about that Hitmonlee," Whitney said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I heard there's a rogue Hitmonlee going around and attacking everyone and everything it sees," Whitney explained. Sora didn't like what he heard.

"We have to stop him," Sora said taking out his Pokéball and was about to throw it when Whitney spoke up.

"Wait Sora! Leave it to me," Whitney said. "That Hitmonlee can't just attack anyone and get away with it." Sora looked at her and nodded in acceptance.

"It's your family's farm. You should battle for it," Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora," Whitney said as she turned to her Miltank. "Miltank! Rollout!" Miltank rolled into a ball and headed towards the kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee turns to the rolling Miltank and jumped into the air. Hitmonlee comes down and strikes Miltank by the foot stopping Rollout. "Miltank!"

"That was Hitmonlee's Jump Kick!" Lillie said. Hitmonlee's leg emitted fire and landed a kick on Miltank.

"That was Blaze Kick," Kiawe said.

Hitmonlee gave Miltank a Mega Kick and finished Miltank off.

"Miltank!" Whitney gasped. Sora had enough and turned to Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu. Go for it!" Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu ran towards Hitmonlee.

"Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across Hitmonlee, hitting him in the process. Hitmonlee moved in with a Rolling Kick, but Pilachu manages to dodge the attack. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and moved in with Blaze Kick. "Dodge it!" Pikachu manages to dodge the attack. Hitmonlee jumped in the air and moved in to deliver Jump Kick. Pikachu dodged the attack and Hitmonlee got hurt in the process. Sora thought of catching Hitmonlee since he saw how his kicks can be useful as Hitmonchan's punches, so he took out a Pokéball and threw it. Hitmonlee flows inside and it wobbles around and around for a bit and Hitmonlee pops out of the Pokéball. "It's still got a nasty kick. We'll have to try again."

The Miltank calf ran towards the Hitmonlee.

"Come back, Miltank!" Kairi called out. The Miltank calf moves in with a Tackle and hits Hitmonlee on the mark. Hitmonlee was about to give the Miltank calf another kick when Sora saved the day.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and it shocks Hitmonlee. Sora took out another Pokéball and threw it at the Hitmonlee and flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Hitmonlee or send him to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to send Hitmonlee to Professor Oak's lab. "Got me a Hitmonlee." He turned to the Miltank calf. "Brave of you to help out, but that was very dangerous. You could have been hurt."

"Miltank," The Miltank calf said.

"But, what matters is you're safe," Kairi said. The Miltank calf gave Kairi a hug and she hugs her back. Whitney smiles.

"Say, Kairi. I was wondering if you would like to be this little one's trainer," Whitney said.

"Really? You sure?" Kairi asked.

"It's obvious she likes you a lot and she'll be sad if you went away, so it's only right if you let her come," Whitney said. Kairi looked at the Miltank calf and she smiled.

"You're right, Whitney. I promise to take care of Miltank," Kairi said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. Miltank flows inside and stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asks if she wants to keep Miltank or send her to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Miltank in exchange for Raticate.

"The Gym you wanna go is in Ecruteak City. And I wish you luck for your next Gym battle," Whitney said.

"Thanks Whitney. And bye," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and Alolan nine all continued on to their journey and to the next gym in Ecruteak City. Two new Pokémon had been caught and the adventure continues.


	118. To Catch A Bug

**Episode 118: To Catch A Bug**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all returned to the Pokémon Center to get ready to take off for Ecruteak City for his fourth Johto Gym battle, just then a heavy man wearing a pink shirt under a red jacket covered with yellow stars, white pants, black shoes and a pair of sunglasses came to the Pokémon Center.

"Doth my eyes deceive me? Could it be you?" The man asked. This creeped out Sora.

"Um, yes?" Sora responded.

"You have to be on our show! All the trainers who challenged Whitney and win a Plain Badge has to be on our radio show for an interview," the man said.

"Radio show? Interview?" Sora asked not understanding the situation.

"Who are you, anyway? Are you the host?" Kairi asked. The man was very flattered and did an eccentric pose.

"Oh! Oh no, my dear, but people have often said that I have spark of personal flare, but I'm far too shy to show it in public," the man said taking Kairi's hands. "But I thank you, kind young lady."

"So, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes. I am the producer of Poké Talk Radio. A little bird named Nurse Joy has told me that a young Pokémon trainer has won over Whitney and won himself a Plain Badge. And not only that, I have been lots and lots of whispers about the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion happens to be the one who has challenged Whitney and won! I even bumped into a female journalist who told me she had met with him. Tell me if that's you!" The man said.

"That'll be me," Sora admitted. He knew very well he had to speak with Nancy after she spoke with him. He just hoped that he wasn't going to get mobbed again. "You said you wanted me on your radio show for an interview?"

"That is correct, you little rascal! Our DJ, Mary has been waiting to meet you for a while now," the producer said.

"She has?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu shared his trainer's expression.

"Oh yes she has! Now come along all of you! Mustn't keep the hostess waiting!" The producer said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine follwed the producer right to a tall tower. "Andhere we are! The Goldenrod Radio Tower."

"This is a radio tower?" Mallow asked surprised.

"It looks tall enough to be a department store," Lana said.

"Well, appearances can deceive the naked eye," Illima said.

Everyone entered the tower and saw busy it looked. A clerk looked over to Sora.

"Is that the kid who beat Whitney and won a Plain Badge?" The clerk asked.

"This is him!" He said with enthusiasm. "Now Sora, you're going to be on within an hour once Mary is done with her current guest. You don't have a problem waiting, do you?"

"Not at all," Sora said.

"Wonderful! I'll let Mary know that you got here and she'll get everything ready once she's done," the producer said. "Now don't go away!" He took off. A phone rings and the clerks answered it and nodded as he listened. He looked over to Sora.

"Say kid," the clerk said making Sora turn to him. "You have a phone call."

"Phone call? Who could be calling?" Sora asked.

"Professor Oak," the clerk simply said. That made his eyes pop out of his head.

"Then, I'll have to take that!" Sora said.

"I'll transfer the call over to one of the picture phone," the clerk said. Sora went over to the picture phone and Professor Oak appears on the screen.

"Sora! Always joyful to see you!" Professor Oak said.

"It's good to hear from you too, but why are you calling?" Sora asked.

"Well, just wanted to congratulate you on winning the Plain Badge," Professor Oak said.

"How did the whole town find out so fast?" Sora asked.

"Word tends to spread around when the Goldenrod radio station phoned your mother," Professor Oak said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"That's right. A producer called me and asked if I knew you and I contacted your mother and she told the whole town," Professor Oak said. Sora wasn't surprised to hear him say that. "You shouldn't be worried since we all know what station and what time you're going to be interviewed. The whole town will be listening. Goodbye." Professor Oak hung up. The time had come and he, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine were led to

They got to the booth where waited is a young woman wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and a brown skirt, glasses above her brown eyes and dark pink hair. She smiled and greeted Sora as he and his friends had entered.

"Hello Sora. I was looking forward to meeting you someday," Mary said. "I have to say, Professor Oak did say you look like your dad." That surprised Sora.

"Did he tell you that?" Sora asked.

"He has," Mary said. "I have known Professor Oak for a long time and he has told me a lot of things. I even know about how your dad died. Just wanna say that I'm sorry that you never knew him." Sora clutched the crown at his necklace and sighed. Mary placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let that distract you and just pretend that you're somewhere else."

"Okay," Sora nodded. Mary got everything ready for the interview.

"Hello, greetings, and salutations to everyone out there in Radio Land! This is DJ Mary and today we have a very special guest; he didn't just win a Plain Badge, but he's also the champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! Let me introduce you to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town. along with his Pikachu." Kairi, and the Alolan nine were sitting with the producer as the interview went on. "Now Sora. Can you tell our listeners a bit about yourself?" Sora thought of pulling a little gag.

"Hi, I'm Pallet Town and I'm from Ketchum!" Sora said pretending to be nervous. Mary laughed.

"I think you have that a little switched around," Mary said.

"No, this is Sora and I'm Pikachu," Sora said before he did a little laugh. "Ha! I was just kidding, I was only pretending to be nervous." Meanwhile at Pallet Town in Professor Oak's lab, all of his Pokémon left there along with his new Hitmonlee and along with Kairi's Raticate and Omanyte were listening and they all laughed at the joke. Even Professor Oak found it funny.

"Just like Sora to open things up with a joke," Professor Oak said.

Back at the radio station, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all laughing at the stunt Sora had pulled.

"Can't believe I walked into that one. Gotta admit, that was a good one," Mary said. "Not only skilled in a Pokémon battle, but also a great sense of humor. So, what other Pokémon do you have with you now, if I may ask?"

"Other than Pikachu, I have a Gligar, a Chikorita, a Cyndaquil, a Totodile, and a new kind of Pokémon called Meltan," Sora said.

"Meltan? Must be a new kind since I never heard of it," Mary said.

"You wouldn't have anyway. Like I said, it's a new kind of Pokémon. And don't ask how I came across it, because I don't even know," Sora said.

"And what Type is this new Pokémon?" Mary asked.

"Steel," Sora said. "Also, it eats metal. So to all you car owners out there, check your engines."

Over to Porta Vista, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were listening to the broadcast going on and Ventus was hanging on to every word and became ecstatic to hear his cousin and his friends had discovered a new species.

"So cool," Ventus said trying to contain his excitement.

"Since you won the Plain Badge, where are you heading next?" Mary asked.

"Well, I'll be heading to Ecruteak City for my fourth win," Sora said.

"Good to hear that you're well on your way, but there are rumors that there's a special somebody in your life, is that right?" Mary asked. That made Sora blush. Back at Pallet Town, all of Sora and Kairi's Pokémon were snickering among themselves and Charizard made a kissy-kissy sound only for Incineroar to nudge him on the side. Back, at the radio station, he looked over to Kairi, she smiles.

"What I can say about that is true; and she's one in a million," Sora said. Kairi's smile never left her face. "So, sorry girls, I'm taken."

All of the local girls were listening and they were heartbroken to hear that he is already in a relationship.

"It must be nice to be in quite a relationship," Mary said. "She must be a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you."

"Actually, it's really the other way around," Sora said.

"Could you explain that?" Mary asked. Sora knew his mom was listening to the broadcast so he had to describe his explanation about Kairi.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know how my life would be if I hadn't met Kairi on the day I first met Pikachu," Sora explained.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"But, I'm glad I met her and she got to travel woth me because us gave me the time we needed to get to know each other. And saw that she is even sweeter than honey. I wouldn't trade her anything in the world for anything," Sora said smiling. Kairi felt moved by what he said. Mary took a glance of Kairi and smiled.

"How romantic. I take it she's been with you since the very beginning," Mary guessed.

"Yes," Sora simply said. "I guess you can say that I dedicate everyone of my battles to her."

"And that is a dedicated trainer," Mary said. "I'm afraid that our time is up. I would like to close by saying that it has been an honor to have you with us."

"It's a real honor just to be here," Sora stated.

"Now to all our listeners out there, just keep tuning in to our daily show. Until the next time!" Mary said turning off the radio. A few minutes later, Mary and the rest of the group walked down the hallway. "That went great. That stunt you pulled about being nervous was pretty funny."

"Just couldn't help myself," Sora said.

"I was very happy to meet you, Sora. Really. Professor Oak has been telling me very good things about you," Mary said.

"I figured he would," Sora said. "He was always there for me and my mom my whole life."

"Even after your dad died. He told me all about it. And he did tell me about how you two met," Mary said. "Gotta say that was a good thing you did." Kairi took Sora by the hand and he chuckles a bit.

"Did you mean those things you said about me during the broadcast?" Kairi asked.

"Every word of it," Sora said. With that said, Sora gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek. She blushes as the Alolan nine and Mary smiled at the sight. As the group said their goodbyes to Mary they all returned to the Pokémon Center and got their gear together and sets off to Ecruteak City and they met a couple of people, a man and a woman with a dummy Meowth.

"Excuse us," the man said, "we were wondering if you kids would point us to Goldenrod City."

"We were supposed to be there to do a radio show and we got kinda lost," the woman said.

"The reason these two got lost is because they took directions from me and I'm just a dummy," the dummy Meowth said and did a chuckle. Sora laughed.

"Dummy Meowth is funnier than the real one," Sora said under his breath. He pointed to the road behind them. "Just go down this road, we all just left there."

"Thanks," the man said before they took off in the direction behind the group. They come across a national park when they saw a crowd.

"Excuse us," Illima spoke up. A boy in front turned to them.

"Is something going on?" Lillie said.

"Yeah. There's a Bug Catching Contest going on today," the boy replied.

"A Bug Catching Contest?" Sophocles asked.

"And it's happening today?" Mallow asked.

"It sure is. Whoever wins first prize wins a Sun Stone and they get to keep the Bug Type Pokémon they caught," the boy said. "I'm heading to that line to sign up." Just when the group got to the signup line, a very familiar face along with her Chikorita smiles and runs up to them.

"I don't believe it! Sora, Kairi, and the rest!" Casey said coming up to them.

"Casey!" Sora recognized.

"It's been a while," Kiawe said.

"So what brings you here?" Lana asked.

"Just came here to compete in the Bug Catching Contest. And since you're here, Sora, I figured that you would be too," Casey said.

"It just sounded fun, so I thought I give it a shot," Sora said. He looks over to her Chikorita. "I can see your Chikorita has gotten stronger since the last time."

"Since theast time we saw you, we've been on a major winning streak, just like my favorite baseball team the Electabuzz!" Casey said.

"Sounds like you're still a dedicated fan," Kairi said.

"Sure am. I'll even sing a new fight song for the season!" Casey said as she swings the flag of the Electabuzz baseball team. Whistles are blurring

(Casey)

 _Let's all cheer on Electabuzz_

 _Greatest Team of all!_

 _The Players charge the field_

 _And Double Team the Ball!_

 _They all threw Mega Punch_

 _When they are in a Crunch!_

 _Metronome safe at home_

 _Hyper Beam too!_

 _Win! Win! Through thick and thin!_

 _Electabuzz beats you! Yay!_

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all stare at her saw her determination.

"The Electabuzz are riding their winning streak just like I'm riding my winning streak to win a new Bug Type Pokémon!" Casey said.

"That kind of attitude just makes the contest even more fun," Sora said.

"Glad to hear it! And since it's against the Indigo Plateau champ, I'm going to do my best to win this for the Electabuzz!" Casey said.

"Don't hold anything back, Casey! I wanna see if you can live up to your promise!" Sora said. The two trainers shook hands knowing they're going to give it everything they have.

Kairi and the Alolan nine knew it was going to be an intense competition between the two of them. They both registered for the Bug Catching Contest and the judge of the competition steps out.

"Attention contestants!" The judge announced. "Before we begin the contest, I will explain the rules. Trainers will only be permitted to use one Pokémon each! All the competitors will be given twenty Sports Balls!" The said as he took out a Pokéball that appears to have an additional "eye" at the top. "Once you feel that you have found a winner, you may decide of you may keep it or let it go." A staff member hands Sora and the rest of the competitors a small box filled with small Sports Balls. "Once the conest had concluded, the judging committee will decide which Pokémon is the winner, judging by strength, size, or appearance. First prize will be the fabulous Sun Stone, but the contestants will keep the last Pokémon they caught during the contest. Now let the Bug Catching Contest begin!" With that said, all the trainers take off to find the strongest, biggest, and most beautiful Bug Type Pokémon they could find.

Sora and Pikachu wondered the park looking around for a Bug Type Pokémon to find.

"Keep your eyes open and ears up, because a bug might just show up at any moment," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

They heard some rustling in the top of the trees and saw a blue Spinarak with pink legs coming down on a string. Sora knew it wasn't a naturally colored Spinarak and he remembered by it being judged by strength, size, and appearance.

"Pikachu! Go get it!" Sora said as Pikachu leapt towards the spider Pokémon. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and shocks Spinarak good. The spider Pokémon falls out of the tree and Sora throws a Sports Ball at the Spinarak. Spinarak flows inside and the ball starts wobbling around and around. Stars swirls around the Sports Ball confirming the catch. "I think we found our winner, Pikachu."

"Ooh! A Shiny Spinarak. That's pretty good, but it'll be nothing compared to the one I'll bring back," Casey said. She looks over to her Chikorita. "Come on, Chikorita! Let's go!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita nodded and they take off. Sora and Pikachu decided to follow Casey and her Chikorita for a bit to see for themselves. Itbturns out that Casey has been pushing Chikorita hard and hard. She spots a Beedrill and sends Chikorita after it. Chikorita battled Beedrill hard and once it was at its weakest, Casey threw a Sports Ball making Beedrill flow inside. Stars swirls around the Sports Ball confirming the catch.

"I got me a Beedrill!" Casey cheered. Chikorita starts panting from that battle. Chikorita almost falls to the ground in fatigue. "Hey, what's the matter, Chikorita?"

"Chiko!" Chikorita chirped.

"We've gotta keep our team spirit high until we win the game!" Casey told Chikorita. Chikorita nodded when they spotted a wild Scyther in the tall grass.

"Alright! A Scyther! If we bring back a Scyther, we're just guaranteed to win!" Casey proclaimed. "First we'll knock it out of the box and show it who's boss. Play ball! Razor Leaf!" Chikorita sends out Razor Leaf and Chikorita starts panting out of exhaustion. Scyther charges towards the Grass Johto starter.

"Chiko!" Chikorita said feeling scared.

"Don't be afraid, Chikorita! Stay tough and hang in there!" Casey told her partner as Scyther swipes at the leaf Pokémon. Sora and Pikachu made it just in time and saw what was happening.

"This can't be good," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Chikorita! Use another Razor Leaf!" Casey ordered. Chikorita fired Razor Leaf and Scyther sends it back at Chikorita. "A blowback! Chikorita! Quick! Dodge it!" Chikorita dodges his own attack only to be open for Scyther's attack. "Chikorita! Jump onto Scyther's face!" Chikorita jumps on Scyther's face and the mantis Pokémon tries to shake Chikorita off. Sora saw how tired Chikorita was getting just barely holding on. He and Pikachu steps in.

"Casey! This isn't fair!" Sora stated.

"Who asked you? You should find your own Scyther!" Casey hissed.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about your Chikorita! You're pushing him too hard!" Sora said.

"Chikorita will do what I say!" Casey said. Scyther manages to shake off Chikorita and he hits a tree. Scyther moved in to finish Chikorita off when Sora stepped in.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and it shocks Scyther making it retreat having enough.

"You're not getting away from me, Scyther! Chikorita! Let's go after-" Casey's sentence was cut short when she noticed Chikorita was gone. "Chikorita?" She, Sora, and Pikachu went off looking for Chikorita and found him in the bushes. "Chikorita! Come on! Let's go get Scyther!" Chikorita shakes his head sadly and walks off. "Hey! You get back here! Quitters aren't allowed in this team! We have to win this game!"

"At least Chikorita knows when to call it quits!" Sora stated. She turns to Sora and saw he had a stern look on his face. "What's more important to you? Winning some contest or the well-being of your Pokémon?"

"How can you ask me that! My Pokémon mean the world to me!" Casey argued back to the experienced Pokémon trainer. Chikorita didn't go too far.

"Well, that's a funny way of showing it!" Sora stated. "Your Chikorita is all worn out and you were too busy thinking about winning when you should have been thinking about your Chikorita! He knocks himself out for you and you were pushing him beyond his limit!" Casey was about to argue back when she saw the look in his eyes. "A Pokémon trainer should always know the limitations of their Pokémon. You should always know what your Pokémon can do and can't do! The same can be said for the Electabuzz baseball team! The reason for their winning streaks is because they worked together to win!" Casey didn't know how to counter what he just said to her, but she saw that he did have a point.

"You're right, Sora. I was pushing Chikorita so hard I wasn't even thinking about him; I was thinking only about myself," Casey said. "I got caught up with winning so much, I forgot that caring for your Pokémon is the most important thing!" Chikorita comes back to Casey with a saddened look on his face and he listened to the whole thing. "Chikorita!" Casey embraces her partner in her arms. "I'm sorry, Chikorita. I was pushing you so hard, I just forgot about about your limits. Can you ever forgive me?" Chikorita nuzzles his trainer.

"I think that's a yes," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks for talking some sense into me, Sora. When I saw you show up, I thought you were trying to upstage me, but I guess I was wrong," Casey said.

"Sometimes we forget what's important. I know I did," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"There was a Pokémon trainer named AJ who I battled against; I lost because I lost my cool," Sora said.

"You? Lose your cool?" Casey asked not believing it.

"It's true. I lost my cool when he made fun of my necklace," Sora said. Casey looked at his necklace.

"Why is that so important to you?" Casey asked.

"This necklace has been in my family for generations. All of the Ketchum boys would wear it, because the crown necklace was considered a symbol of knighthood. The boys in the family were viewed as knights in the eyes of the people. It belonged to my dad before I was born," Sora said.

"Wow. I never thought of it that way," Casey was amazed to hear it.

"You came from a long line of dedicated baseball fans and I was descended from the line of knights in the days of old. We both want to live up to the expectations of our families," Sora said. Casey had just forged a new form of respect for Sora since hearing of his family legacy.

Once the competition was over, all of the competors were inspected of the Bug Type Pokémon that were caught. When the judge had a look at the Shiny Spinarak, the judge was pretty amazed just by the coloring and its appearence. The judge had made his decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have our winner for the Bug Catching Contest! First prize goes to Sora Ketchum for cathing a Shiny Spinarak!" Sora takes the Sun Stone and the Spinarak as his prize. "As promised, Sora gets to keep Spinarak as his own Pokémon!" Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Spinarak or send it to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to keep Spinarak in exchange for Gligar.

The group had stepped outside the national park with Casey joining them. Casey walks up to Sora with a request.

"Say Sora. I was wondering if you could have a battle with me. I wanna show you how much stronger I got since the last time," Casey said.

"Okay, Casey," Sora said. "Let's see if you can land a home run." Sora has chosen his new Spinarak since he wants to test out his new Pokémon's skills in battle and Casey will be going with Chikorita.

"Casey knows she's at a disadvantage since Spinarak is both a Poison Type and a Bug Type, right?" Sophocles pointed out.

"You're right, Sophocles. But, she's not the type of trainer who is going to back down all because of Chikorita's disadvantage," Lillie said.

"You can make the first move, Casey," Sora said.

"Chikorita! Tackle!" Casey ordered. Chikorita charges right at Spinarak with full force of his body.

"Spinarak! String Shot!" Sora ordered. Spinarak fired String Shot from its mouth making Chikorita get caught in the silk. "Move in with Bug Bite!" Spinarak moves in to give the leaf Pokémon a bite to cause a super-effective hit.

"Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Casey ordered. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf and it hits Spinarak hard. "Cut out of the silk and use Tackle again!" Chikorita charges at Spinarak landing a hit. The battle raged on as Chikorita began to evolve. Everyone was at awe, especially Casey. Chikorita was now a Bayleef. "Yes! Chikorita is now a Bayleef! Tackle!" Bayleef charged towards Spinarak again, but Sora had to think fast.

"String Shot! Aim for Bayleef's feet!" Sora ordered. Spinarak fired String Shot tangling Bayleef in the silk making him slip. "Now use Bug Bite!" Spinarak moves in and lands a bite attack. "Now wrap it up with Night Shade!" Spinarak his Bayleef and the newly evolved Pokémon falls knocked out from the battle. Casey helps up Bayleef.

"You did great, Bayleef. You're still MVP even if you don't win," Casey said.

"Bay, Bay," Bayleef said. She calls Bayleef back inside his Pokéball. "Well, Sora. What did you think?"

"The way you battled is a sign that you have been getting stronger. Just don't overdo it," Sora said.

"I'll be sure to take it easy," Casey said with a promise. With that said, she took her leave of the group and hoped to see her again soon enough. The group continued on to Ecruteak City and for Sora's fourth Johto Gym Badge.


	119. Three Men and A Sudowoodo

**Episode 119: Three** **Men and** **A Sudowoodo**

 **Before we get started on this chapter, I would like to announce that this chapter will feature a special guest; well three of them actually. I figured I was in a Three Stooges mood and went along with it. So enjoy. Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk.**

A couple of hours came and went since the Bug Catching Contest and Sora gave Kairi the Sun Stone he won.

"You're just giving me this Sun Stone? But, it's yours," Kairi said.

"Yeah. It's mine to give to you and you're the only one that has a Pokémon that can evolve with a Sun Stone in use," Sora pointed out. "But, it'll be up to you if Sunkern wants to evolve or not." Kairi took the Sun Stone from her boyfriend and smiled.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said taking out Sunkern's Pokéball and threw it letting out Sunkern. Sunkern spins the leaves on her head. "Sunkern. You can evolve with the use of a Sun Stone and I want you to decide if you want to evolve or not. The choice is yours, of course." Sunkern went to the Sun Stone in her trainer's hand and started to evolve. Sunkern was now a Sunflora.

"Sunflora, flora, flora," Sunflora said.

"Looks like Sunflora made up her mind," Sora said.

"You're right, Sora. And thanks so much for the Sun Stone, Sora," Kairi said.

"You're welcome, Kairi. Besides, I won it for you anyway. That was why I entered the Bug Catching Contest in the first place," Sora said making Kairi smile.

"This is why I love you so much, Sora! You're always thinking of me!" Kairi said in a pleased tone. Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the lips making Pikachu and Togepi smile warmly.

The next morning, the group continued on to Ecruteak City when they came across what looks like a tree, but something was a tad off about it. Sora approached the strange looking tree quite curiously.

"What in the heck is this?" Sora asked.

"This is a funny looking tree," Sophocles said.

"But, what kind of tree is it?" Mallow asked.

"Not any tree I have ever seen," Illima said.

"Looks too small to be a tree. It must be still growing," Sora said. Kairi took out a water pail.

"It looks like it could use some water," Kairi said. "I was going to use this on Sunflora, but she won't mind sharing it." The tree sprang to life and began running off.

"Sudowoodo! Sudowoodo! Sudowoodo!" It turns out it wasn't a tree after all. It was just a Pokémon that looked like a tree. The tree-like Pokémon ran into the shrubs losing them

"What was that?" Acerola asked.

"That wasn't a tree at all. It was just a Sudowoodo," Lillie said.

"Sudowoodo?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex. He looked up Sudowoodo to hear what information it has on it.

 **Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Bonsly**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because its hands remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter. It also has a distaste for water.**

"It has to be since Sudowoodo is a Rock Type," Sora said.

"That explains why he ran off like that," Kairi sId.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi."

"That is pretty obvious," Illima said.

"A lot of us thought it was a Grass Type Pokémon when we first saw it," Lana said.

"And that ended up being such an argument," Lillie said. "But because we all saw how it behaves, we all realized Sudowoodo is a Rock Type Pokémon afterall."

Sora had thought about what was being said and did think Sudowoodo is a Grass Type because of its appearance, but the appearance of the Pokémon can play tricks on your eyes.

Elsewhere, the same Sudowoodo manages to come across three men; one with a bowl cut haircut, one with curly red hair, and who is fat and bald. Sudowoodo took his position pretending to be a tree. They were out on a hike with the man with the bowl haircut behind the other two moving brances as they walked. One of the brances smacks the man and he glared angrily at the other two. He pulls the red-haired man by the hair.

"Hey! Why don't ya watch where ya are swinging!" The bowl cut man hissed.

"If I was watching where I was swinging, then I wouldn't be looking where I was going!" The man with the curly red hair said. The bowl cut man smacks him on the head.

"Get out of here!" The bowl cut man said. He pokes in the eye and conks him on the top of his head.

The fat bald man came to Sudowoodo not knowing it was the imitation Pokémon. He swung his arm thinking it was a branch. Sudowoodo conks him on the head.

"Oh!" The fat bald man exclaimed. "MMMM!" He stood up as the other two men walked up. "What's the idea of smacking me?"

"I didn't smack you," the bowl cut man said, "yet!" He slaps him on the cheek and punches him in the gut, conks him in the forehead, and pokes him in the eye. Sudowoodo smacks the bowl cut man and he turns to the curly haired man. "Oh a wise guy, huh? A head conker."

"No I didn't. I was only," the bowl cut slaps him across the face.

"That was bonking me on the head!" The man with the bowl cut said. Sudowoodo moves a little slower not to get attention. As Sudowoodo moves slowly, a snap of a twig is heard and they all hear it.

"Hey Moe. You hear that?" The fat bald man asked.

"Hear what?" Moe asked. The men hear nothing and Sudowoodo moves a little slower not being noticed. They turned and saw the tree-like Pokémon and froze in place realizing he was caught red-handed. The three men shriekd in horror as did Sudowoodo as they all ran. Moe and the curlt-haired man ran one way as the fat bald man ran the other way. Sudowoodo ran straight through the shrubs and stops to catch his breath.

Over to Moe and the curly-haired man they ran far enough and stopped to catch their breath.

"If I knew these woods were haunted, I should never have agreed on this camping trip," the curly-haired man said.

"You can say that again, Larry," Moe said.

"If I knew these woods were haunted I should never have-" His sentence was cut when Moe pulls him by the hair.

"What are ya repeating yourself for?" He slaps Larry on the forehead. "Get outta here!" Larry noticed the third memeber of the trio is missing.

"Wait a minute! Where's Curly?!" Larry asked. Moe looked around and noticed he wasn't with them.

"He was with us just a moment ago," Moe said.

"We have to do something and find him before that ghost gets him," Larry suggested.

"Good idea. I'll lead the way. Go ahead!" Moe said as they started looking for Curly. Curly is seen running around the forest getting away from the Pokémon he and the other two thought was a ghost.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-! Hey Moe! Hey Larry!" Curly called out. "Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" He looked around for them. Sudowoodo manages to catch his breath and walks backwards keeping his eyes open for anyone following him. They bumped into each other from behind. "Excue me, stranger."

"Sudowoodo," Sudowoodo said. They both screamed and ran off into different directions.

Over to Moe and Larry, they continued looking for Curly and to keep their eyes open for any signs of the 'ghost" lurking around the forest.

"Curly," Moe called out quietly.

"Curly," Larry also called out quietly.

"Curly. Come out or I'll tear your tonsils out," Moe whispred. A Weedle crawls by and sees the two men. Weedle climbs up Moe's leg and he stops and looks to see anyone behind him. He shrugs and went back to searching as Weddle climbs up tt he top f his head. Larry notices and grabs a huge tree branch. Weedle saw the branch and jumps off before Moe gets smacked in the head. Moe glares at Larry seeing him with the tree branch. "What's the idea?"

"I'm sorry, Moe! I just saw a Weedle and-" Larry tried to explain when Moe grabs th branch and chases Larry with with.

"Why you!" Moe barked chasing Larry to hit him with it. He threw the branch and it unexpedidly hits an Ursaring in the baack of the head as it was happily eating some lunch and turned to dee them. Ursaring roars and chases after the two men. The large bear Pokémon swings its claws at the men.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they heard the two men screaming and they saw them both being chased by the angry Ursaring.

"Guys! An Ursaring!" Sora excalimed.

"He's chasing after those two guys!" Kairi said.

"We should help them!" Sora said. Kiawe stepped in.

"Leave that to me!" Kiawe said as he stepped in.and took out a Pokéball and threw it ."Marowak! Go!" The Pokéball opens and uneashes the Alolan form Marowak twirling his bone. "Marowak! Use Flame Wheel!" Marowak ignites the green flames at the edges of his bone and swirls them around and heads towards the Ursaring. Flame Wheel hits the bear Pokémon and it charges towards te bone keeper Pokémon only for Marowak to dodge the claws. "Now use Iron Head!" Marowak's head shines metallicly and conks the Ursaring on the head. "Now finish it with Flare Blitz!" The Alolan Marowak taps the bone on his head a few time igniting the green flames setting the boone on fire. Marowak twirls the bone around before his body is surrounded by the green flames and while running towards the Ursaring. The Alolan Marowak rams into the Ursaring sending the attacking Pokémon packing as it whimpers and retreats. Kiawe walks up to his Marowak and smiles. "Good work, Marowak. That should prove your point to that Ursaring."

"Marowak," Marowak said before he felt the recoil kick in. Kiwae gave Marowak a Sitrus Berry to recover. Eeryone else went up to Moe and Larry.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked.

"It was a good thing we were nearby when you two were being chased by that Ursaring," Mallow said.

"Thanks for helping us out, kids," Moe said.

"What happened that caused that Ursaring to chase you?" Sophocles asked.

Moe and Larry thought for a moment and they realized they were looking for Curly.

"Curly!" Moe and Larry exclaimed.

"We were looking for Curly!" Larry said.

"Yeah, that's right! Were doing a little hiking when a ghost just popped out and gave us a scare," Moe said.

"A ghost?! Where?! Where, where?!" Acerola exclaimed.

"Right in the woods and it probably got Curly! The poor kid!" Moe said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine looked among each other and all nodded in full agreement.

"We'll lend a hand to help find your friend," Sora said. "And just so that we don't all get lost, we'll all stay together. And no chasing after any ghosts; I'm looking at you, Acerola!" He turns to the Ghost Type trainer and stuck her tongue at him.

Meanwhile, Curly manages to make a stop resting his feet up to a tree. He gave off a sigh of relief having to lost the 'ghost' again.

"That was a close one. But, what am I scared for? Only babies are scared and I'm no baby," His stomach starts growling making him hungry. Curly said to himself. He pulls out a small bag and takes out an Oran Berry to eat. He sets the berry down only for A Paras to grab the berry and eat it. He looked back to pick up the berry only to see it gone. He shrugs his shoulders and took out a cookie and this time he held it. Paras climbs up the tree behind him and grabs the cookie and eat it before Curly bit his index finger and thumb "Ow!! He realized the cookie was gone. "That's a coincidence. He took out a Razz Berry only for Paras to eat that one. Curly turned to eat it when he saw the berry was he was holding was no longer there and he runs hiss hands down his face. "MMM!" He took out a banana and this time it was an Aipom that came down shooing Paras away and grabbing the banana.Aipom unpeeled it and eat the inside and threw the banana peel on the ground. Curly growls as he saw the banana gone. "RUFF! RUFF!" He clangs his teeth and made a metalic sound.

"Aipom!" The wild Aipom said making him look up. Aipom blows a raspberry and did an eyeball taunt at the man. Curly got up and stammered his feet.

"Oh! A comedian, eh?" Curly said. Aipom climbed down and poke Curly in the eyes with its palm tail. Aipom takes off through the woods. Curly was still hungry and his stomach starts growling in frustrastion. "Ruff! Ruff!" He clutched his growling stomach and he spots Farfetch'd sitting in a pond. He pictured the wild duck Pokémon as an oven-roasted duck laying on a bed of lettuce. His mouth watering. "Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" He grabs a tree branch and a piece of shrubbery to disguise himself.

"Farfetch'd!" The duck Pokémon wan't fooled by the disguise and saw him approaching him as he got into the pond with branch in hand. Curly moved the shrub from his face and was about to whack at Fafetch'd only for Farfetch'd to quickly take some water in its mouth a srayed Curly in the face.

"MMM!" Curly groaned as Farfetch'd laughs at his face. Curly swings the branch down only for Farfetch'd to dive down and miss resulting ina huge splash. "I'll get you." Curly held the branch above his head not knowing Farfetch'd was behind him and whacks his rear end with its stalk. "Ow!" He turns to Farfetch'd laughing at him. "Aw, a back fighter, eh?" He attempts another swing when Farfecth'd spits some more water in his face. Curly swings again and Farfetch'd dives down resulting in another splash. "I'll fix you!" Curly takes another swing only for the results to be same with every swing. He looks around knowing Farfetch'd will pop out at any moment. Farfetch'd bites him on the nose with his beak. "MMM!" He rubs his nose with Farfetch'd laughing. "I'll get you!" He dives down after Farfetch'd and come back up a few seconds later looking for the duck Pokémon unaware of it sitting on his head. "Where'd it go? Here ducky, ducky! Here, duck, duck, duck, duck. Got away, huh? I'll find you! MMM!" He searches for Farfetch'd.

A couple of Pokémon trainers come walking through the forest one has a a small Ghost Pokémon with a dark bluish-green coloring and yellow eyes with red irises. With no arms or legs, its body ends in a small "skirt". Around its neck are spherical, jewel-like, red pieces that give it the appearance that it is wearing a necklace. The Pokémon also has gaseous, long, flowing hair with faded magenta highlights (Misdreavus). And the other has a Girafarig with him.

"Look! A Farfetch'd!" The trainer with the Farfetch'd exclaimed. They were unaware that they were sitting on Curly's head as the shrubs were pretty tall.

"First one to catch it wins!" The trainer with the Girafarig stated.

"Gotcha!' The trainer with the Misdreavus said.

"Psybeam!" Both trainers ordered as they fired Psybeam right at the same time both hitting Curly as the duck Pokémon took off flying. Both trainers groaned as their luck has just ran out.

"Crap! It took off!" The trainer with the Misdreavus groaned.

"Don't worry about it. We can just chase after it. C'mon!" The trainer with the Girafarig said. Both trainers took off looking for the Farfetch'd not noticing Curly getting up.

"What happened?" Curly asked.

Elsewhere, Sudowoodo looks around not seeing any sign of anybody, but he wasn't gonna take any chances here. Sudowoodo kept walking through the forset when he came across a crying Pichu because it couldn't reach the apple it wanted; it was a pretty big apple. Sudowoodo knew Pichu could easily climb tree, but this one just can't. The tree-like Pokémon felt sorry for the baby Pokémon and decided to help it out. Sudowoodo looked up and used Wood Hammer to smack the tree making the apple to fall. Sudowoodo grabbed the apple and handed it to the crying Pichu. This made the tiny mouse Pokémon happy, but it was too big to eat by itself. Sudowoodo broke the apple in half and gave it to Pichu. Sudowoodo took the other half of the apple and ate it.

Apparently Sudowoodo is afraid of water, but he has a big heart. Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Moe, and Larry, they search the woods for Curly.

"Where do you think he could be?" Illima asked.

"I just hope that he isn't hurt out there," Lillie said.

"Same here," Hapu said.

"Let's just hope that there isn't a real ghost out here. No offense to Acerola," Sophocles said.

"None taken. But I would like to see one just like the one back at the Pokémon Tower. That was pretty amazing," Acerola said. That made Larry turn around to attempt to get away only for Moe to grab him by the hair and smack him.

"What are you? A fraidy cat?" Moe asked.

"Meow," Larry said. Moe pokes him in the eye. "Ow! I can't see! I can't see!"

"What's the matter?" Moe asked.

"I got my eyes closed," Larry said in a playful tone. Moe slaps him in the face, and flicks on the nose and conks him on the top of his head.

"Now c'mon! The sooner we find Curly, the sooner we get out of here," Moe said as they continued to search for Curly.

"So, Moe and Larry, right? You said the reason you three got seperated was because of a ghost?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah. It was a horrible terrible, scary ghost!" Moe said. "Larry, you explain it." Larry was about to speak when Moe interuppted him. "That's enough! We were out taking a hike and then one the trees came to life!"

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all froze in place when Moe said that.

"One of the trees came to life?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. It had red eyes and smoke coming out its mouth. It was like we met with the devil himself," Larry said. He turns to Moe with a stern glare on his face and flinched at the sight. "Just like that."

"Who?" Moe asked as he bonks with both his hands in fists him on the nose making a honking sound.

The kids all knew it had to be a Pokémon that to scare them, and the only one that matches the description was a Sudowoodo since a Pokémon known as a Trevenant aren't native in the Johto region. They figured by the red eyes and the smoky mouthes must have been slightly exaggerated since they were too scared to tell the difference.

"Say. How about we find your friend and we keep an eye out for this ghost. And we can catch the ghost if it gets in the way," Sora suggested. Moe and Larry were surprised to hear him say that.

"You sure you wanna do that, kid?" Moe asked.

"Don't worry. I dealt with a real ghost before and drove it off," Sora said making Moe and Larry feel better and safe despite the fact it's the adults that's supposed to do make the kids feel safe.

Kairi leans towards her boyfriend and whispered to remind him, "That ghost was only a mother Marowak worried about her baby and then descended to the great beyond after seeing her baby again or did you forget that?"

"They don't know that," Sora whispered back.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi said.

"So let's keep looking for Curly and keep our eyes open for the 'ghost' while we're at it," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi and the Alolan nine all said at once.

The eleven kids and the two adults kept searching for Moe and Larry's missing chum and at the same time kept watch for Sudowoodo in case of he shows up.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket floating in their hot air balloon searching for Sora and Pikachu as well as cooking some potatoes.

"They should be around here somewhere," Jessie said.

"You've been saying that for days, Jessie," Meowth said.

"You wanna start that again?" Jessie hissed at Meowth. She turned to James doing the cooking. "James! Aren't those potatoes ready yet?"

"Not yet, Jess," James said.

"Can't you hurry it up a little?" Jessie asked. That gave Meowth a real red hot idea.

"Maybe we can them cook faster if we turn up the heat," Meowth suggested.

"Good idea," James said turning up the flames, but it proved to be a terrible idea when the flames spread quickly burning the balloon making them fall. The fall created a small dust cloud and it had cleared up and the potatoes had burned up.

"Maybe that wasn't such a hot idea," Jessie said in a daze.

"Are the spuds done?" Meowth asked in a daze.

"Well done," James said in the same daze.

Curly makes his way to the crash sight and not noticing Team Rocket. He accidentally steps on Meowth's tail.

"YEOW!" Mepwth exclaimed.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" Curly screamed as he started running once again. "Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" Meowth rubs his tail.

"It's bad enough that a certain Snubbill takes a bite of my tail, but having someone step on it is even worse," Meowth said.

"At least the worset of our problems hasn't happened," Jessie said. James sat up and his eyes got wide.

"Not yet anyway," James said. Beofre she could ask him what he meant by not yet, she saw a bunch of wild Stantler and they all attack Team Rocket chasing them off.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!"

They yelled as they kept running.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Moe, Larry, and the Alolan nine all hear Team Rocket's voices echo in the woods.

"What was that?" Mallow asked.

"It's probably just Team Rocket again," Sora said.

"At least we don't have to deal with them for right now," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"We can worry about them another time. We have Curly to find," Hapu said.

"She's right. They sound pretty far away just by the way they screamed," Kairi said.

"My thoughts exactly," Sora said.

Sudowoodo had to make certain nobody was around this time and sighed. Just to make sure, Sudowoodo posed as a tree once again since he was too pooped from all that running he did. Curly shows up a little while later and sat right up to Sudowoodo. He wipes some sweat off his head As he pants, Sudowoodo was getting nervous not wanting to give himself away again.

Sudowoodo starts shaking and Curly notices the shaking and conks Sudowoodo behind him.

"Stop shaking, tree!" Curly said as he froze as he realiazed what he said. "Wait a minute! Trees don't move." He turns around and he sees Sudowoodo smiling nervously. "N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!"

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo said as he managed to run despite being tired, but he ran right into the same humans from before coming to a screeching halt. Larry jumped right into Moe's arms shaking in fear.

"That's it! That's the ghost!" Moe exclaimed with Larry pointing at the tree-like Pokémon. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all laughed.

"Your ghost just happens to be a Sudowoodo," Illima said.

"Sudowhatto?" Moe and Larry said at once.

"Sudowoodo. It's a Pokémon," Sora said laughing. "You guys were running from a Pokémon that can pretend to be a tree." Sora looked at the Pokémon remebering his word. "Looks like I got a new Pokémon to catch. And I know which one to use." Sora took out Totodile's Pokéball and threw it. "Totodile! Go!" The Pokéball opens and Totodile does a little dance upon entry. "Water Gun!" Totodile fires Water Gun making Sudowoodo dodge the water attack.

Curly comes after the imitation Pokémon with a pretty big club only to get a facefull of water.

"A victim of soicumstance!" Curly said.

"Water Gun again and again!" Sora ordered. Totodile fires Water Gun at Sudowoodo again and again hoping that it'll land a hit, but Curly ended up getting wet himself.

"MMM!" Curly said as he kept getting sprayed on by water. He hides behind a tree and the water hits it again. "Ya miss me!" He sticks out his tongue only to sprayed by water again. He runs up to the group. Only to notice Moe with them.

"If I knew you were coming over, I would have baked a cake," Moe said.

"Oh, how nice," Curly said before Moe smacks slaps him in the face, bonks him on the forehead, pokes in him in the eyes, punches him in the stomach and conks him in the forehead. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm a victim of soicumstances!" Curly said as Larry smacks him in the side of the head.

"You puddinghead!" Larry said before Moe smacks him on the forehead.

"You stay out of this!" Moe said. He pokes Larry in the eyes.

"Ooh!" Larry groand.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" Curly laughed before Moe smacks him in the face.

"Totodile! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered as Totodile moved in with his fangs emitting ice. Sudowoodo jumps up and one of his legs glows white, and he kicks Totodile with it.

"That was Low Kick," Lillie said. Sudowoodo moves in with a Wood Hammer and manages to smack the crocodile Pokémon with it.

"Now it used Wood Hammer!" Illima said.

"Dosen't that cause recoil damage?" Sophocles asked.

"Normally yes, but that Sudowoodo must have the ability known as Rock Head; it prevents recoil damage," Lillie said.

"Water Gun!" Sora called out as Totodile fires a huge Water Gun hitting Sudowoodo hard. Once he was sure that he was at his weakest, Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it. Sudowoodo flows inside the Pokéball and began to wobble around and around stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Sudowoodo or send him to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to keep Sudowoodo in exchange for Meltan. He figured Professor Oak would like to do some research on the hex nut Pokémon. "Gotcha Sudowoodo."

"You see that? That kid just the ghost," Curly said.

"You dummy! It was a Pokémon that was scaring us," Moe said before conking him on the head.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew it was the one they were looking for and saw that he was safe at the most part.

"So now Curly is found, what are you guys gonna do?" Sora asked.

"We're gonna go back to our camping," Moe said.

"Yeah our wives are probably wondering where we are," Larry said.

"And they'll probably kill us when they found out we left them too long even after we promised a few minutes," Moe said.

"What if we told them we went out for a cup of coffee?" Curly asked. Moe just looked at him.

"How many lumps do you take with your coffee?" Moe asked.

"I'll take two," Curly said holding up two fingers.

"You've got it," Moe said giving him two conks on the head. "Anyway, thanks for helping us out, kids."

"It's not a problem," Sora said.

"We were just happy to help out," Kairi said.

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Togepi."

A trio reunited and a brand new Pokémon has once again had been added to the team. Our young friends continues on to Ecruteak City and who knows what other misadventures might unfold?


	120. Two Hits And A Miss

**Episode 120: Two Hits And A Miss**

A couple of days have passed since Sora had caught a new Sudowoodo and Kairi's Sunkern had evolved into a Sunflora and since then, Sora and Kairi had some practice battles with the Alolan nine.

Today was no exception since they were about to get started with their practice battle with Mallow and Lana. Sora had sent out Sudowoodo and Kairi had sent out Sunflora while Lana sent out Poliwag and Mallow had sent out Hoppip.

"You ready to get started?" Sora asked.

"We're ready as you are, lovebirds!" Mallow said.

"Don't expect us to pull any punches just because you're our friends," Lana said.

"We won't go easy on you either," Kairi said.

"This should be fun to watch. Two best friends working together to take down two sweethearts," Kiawe said.

"Mallow and Lana has the advantage over Sudowoodo since being a Rock Type, but Kairi's newly evolved Sunflora has the advantage over Poliwag since being a Water Type," Illima said.

"Yeah. But, Mallow's Hoppip is at a disadvantage oppip is also a Flying Type and that can be a problem," Acerola said.

"Sora, Kairi, Mallow, Lana! Give us a fun battle to watch!" Acerola said.

"Hoppipp! Begin the battle with Fairy Wind on Sudowoodo!" Mallow ordered.

"Poliwag! Use Bubble on Sudowoodo too!" Lana ordered.

Hoppip sends out a pink glittering wind and Poliwag sends out Bubble and both attacks heads towards Sudowoodo.

"Sunflora! Razor Leaf!" Kairi ordered. Sunflora send out Razor Leaf and they leaf attack cuts through the two opposing attacks and it hits both Poliwag and Hoppip. "Your turn, Sora."

"Thanks Kairi. Sudowoodo! Use Wood Hamer on Poliwag!" Sora ordered. Sudowoodo ran towards the tadpole Pokémon and smacks her on the side. "Now use Low Kick!" Sudowoodo ducks down and kicks Poliwag from underneath. "Now use Rock Throw on Hoppip!" Sudowoodo forms rocks from above and sends them towards Hoppip.

"Hoppip! Dodge those rocks! Hurry!" Mallow called out.

"Poliwag! Help out Hoppip!" Lana called out.

Poliwag jumps in front of Hoppip and fires Water Gun and the attacks sends the rocks back to their owner.

"Sunflora! Razor Leaf!" Kairi called out. Sunflora sends out Razor Leaf and they cut the rocks into dust. "Now use Seed Bomb! Aim it at Poliwag!" Sunflora shoots out a seed projectile as it glows green. It hits Poliwag and she goes flying backwards alongside Hoppip.

"Hoppip!" Mallow gasped.

"Poliwag!" Lana also gasped.

Both Hoppip and Poliwag bothwere laying on the ground and they struggled to get back up as they started to evolve. Poliwag is now a Poliwhirl and Hippip is now a Skiploom.

"Hoppip is now a Skiploom!" Mallow said with awe.

"And my Poliwag is now a beautiful Poliwhirl!" Lana also said in awe. "Poliwhirl! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Skiploom! Use Bullet Seed!" Mallow called out. Both Pokémon fired their attacks combining with each other.

"Dodge it!" Sora and Kairi both called out as Sudowoodo and Sunflora ran fast narrwoly avoiding the combo attack. It hits Dunflora, but not too bad. Kairi turns to Sora with an idea.

"Sora. Let's try that trick you pulled when we battled Sophocles and Kiawe yesterday," Kairi said in a tone so Mallow and Lana couldn't hear. Sora grinned and nodded.

"I like they way you think, Kairi," Sora said nodding. Sudowoodo! Give Sunflora a boost!" Sora called out. Sudowoodo went to Sunflora and gave her a toss in the air. The sunflower Pokémon does a backflip while in the air. It turns out when Sora and Kairi battled against Turtonator and Vikavolt, Chikorita used Razor Leaf and she sent it out too fast for the larger Pokémon to respond all thanks to Miltank's throw.

"Sunflora! Razor Leaf!" Kairi ordered. Sunflora moved her leaves and sends out a barrage of Razor Leaf hitting both Poliwhirl and Skiploom giving them no time to respond. Both Mallow and Lana gasped with shock was both of their Pokémon took such serioous blows. "Now use Seed Bomb on Poliwhirl!"

"Sudowoodo! Rock Throw on Skiploom!" Sora ordered. Sudowoodo and Sunflora fired their attacks to their assigned targets. Both suffered devastating blows and they both fell to the ground knocked out. The couple embraced in each in their arms as they won while Sudowoodo and Sunflora shook.

 _"That was even more intense than I thought."_ \- Sudowoodo subtitle.

 _"I told you that you have nothing to worry about when you face your fears." -_ Sunflora subtitle.

 _"I wasn't sure if I was going to win from that tag battle all because of the water. But, I'm glad that we did because it kinda made me forget about my fear of water." -_ Sudowoodo subtitle.

Mallow and Lana weren't disappointed that they lost to Sora and Kairi

"I gotta admit that I wasn't expecting them to pull that stunt when they battled against Kiawe and Sophocles yesterday," Mallow said.

"Me neither. I had fun battling against them. How about you, Mallow?" Lana asked.

"I did too. I especially had fun battling alongside you," Mallow said smiling. Lana smiled back and felt proud that their friendship is just as strong as Sora and Kairi's love for each other.

"I appreciate that, Lana. I'm glad that you're my best friend; you're like the sister I never had," Mallow said.

Now it was Acerola and Hapu's turn and they chose both Mimikyu and Mudsdale for this battle while Sora had sent out Totodile and Kairi had sent out Jigglypuff.

"Kairi, you be careful of Mimikyu's Disguise ability," Sora reminded his girlfriend.

"Right. I rember that," Kairi said. She remembered seeing Acerola's Mimikyu in action and she was at a shock when the head on her head cover. She said in her thoughts, "Pound and Double Slap won't work because Acerola's Mimikyu is a Ghost Type Pokémon. But Hapu's Mudsdale is even a much bigger problem since she's a hard battler and even with Totodile's advantage in Type, it's still going to be hard. And Sora knows that too."

"Totodile! Start up with Water Gun on Mudsdale!" Sora ordered.

"Jigglypuff! Sing on Mimikyu!" Kairi ordered.

Totodile fires Water at the draft horse Pokémon while Jigglypuff sang her song with multicolored music notes heading to Mimikyu. Totodile's Water Gun manages to hit Mudsdale, but it wasn't enough to take her down.

"Mimikyu! Dodge and use Play Rough on Jigglypuuf!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu avoids the music notes and heads towards the balloon Pokémon.

"Totodile! Jump in front of Jigglypuff! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Totodile fired Water Gun and it sends Mimikyu back. Mimikyu's Disguise ability kicked in as the head on the cover slumps to the left.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said.

"Anytime, Kairi!" Sora said.

"Impressive save, Sora!" Hapu complemented. "But not enough. Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Mudsdale whinnies and raises up glowing in an orange aura. Mudsdale charges towards the two smaller Pokémon.

"Jigglypuff! Dodge it!" Kairi called out.

"Totodile! Grab hold of Jigglypuff!" Sora called out. Totodile grabs the balloon Pokémon by the feet and floats in the air. Mudsdale misses her targets. "Kairi, would like to do the honors?"

"You are such a gentleman, Sora. Jigglypuff! Double Slap on Mudsdale!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff slaps Mudsdale silly as Totodile jumps in front of Mimikyu.

"Okay Totodile! Use Bite!" Sora called out. Totodile moved in to deliever a bite on the diguise Pokémon.

"Mimikyu! Dodge with Wood Hammer!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu swung her tail right at Totodile to do some heavy damage. THe attack land, but Totodile landed a bite on Mimikyu and that caused heavy damage as well.

"Jigglypuff! Sing on Mudsdale!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song at the horse Pokémon and the multicolored music notes quickly surrounds Mudsdale making her fall asleep. "Sora! Let's trade dance partners!"

"That's a fun idea!" Sora said. "Totodile! Full-powered Water Gun on Mudsdale!" Totodile fires a very powerful Water Gun knocking out Mudsdale even while asleep.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and struck Mimikyu hard. Mimikyu tries to get away, but she got struck with each Rollout getting stronger. That knocked out Mimikyu.

"Kairi is getting better and better each time she battles," Hapu said calling Mudsdale back.

"Sure is. She's even better when she's alongside Sora," Acerola said.

Hapu nodded in agreement, "Yep."

With that over and done with, both Sora and Kairi continued on with their training. Sora handed his Pokédex to Kairi and she exchanged Jigglypuff and Sunflora for Raticate and Omanyte and she handed it back to Sora and exchanged Spinarak and Sudowooodo for Kabuto and Noctowl.

Kairi even had Togepi practice Metronome for a bit and the last Metronome turned out to be Sleep Powder and it put a bunch of Venomoth to sleep.

"That was very good, Togepi," Kairi said picking up Togepi. "You'll be ready to battle one of these days." Sora walked up to his girlfriend.

"Thought you weren't going to have Togepi battle at all," Sora said.

"I may not Togepi to be hurt, but they'll be a day when it's going to happen," Kairi said. "But, I have a feeling Togepi won't need me to rely on." A small tear slids down her cheek. Sora places his hand on her shoulder.

"Togepi won't be a baby forever. You know that right?" Sora asked.

"I know. But, Togepi will always be a baby to me," Kairi stated. She picked up the baby Pokémon snd starts tickling his little feet. Togepi laughed to the tickles. She smiles warmly as she remembered the day Togepi hatched and she became the first thing Togepi saw. Kairi will always cherish that memory as long as she lived.

A few more days came and went as they were walking through a rugged mountain tourane in order to head to Ecruteak City. But suddenly without warning a Tauros comes stampeding down the same path catching everyone's attention.

"Whoa!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"What was that about?!" Kiawe asked.

"And what was Tauros's problem?" Sophocles asked.

Tauros's trainer comes running down the moutain tourane after him.

"Tauros! Take it easy! Come back!" The trainer called out. Sora looked at the Tauros and then saw an old man wearing what appears to be wearing karate clothing. He also has gray hair and a gray mustache.

"That old man is in trouble!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped. Sora skids down with Pikachu riding on his shoulders.

"Sora, be careful!" Kairi pleaded.

Tauros kept charging towards him and he turns and wasn't intimidated, so he took out a Pokéball to battle the rampaging Tauros; Sora came down just in time.

"Mister! Look out!" Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Noctowl! Go!" The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around Noctowl upon entry.

"A Shiny Noctowl. How interesting. I am curious how this young man will handle this Pokémon," the old man said in his thoughts.

"Noctowl! Fly around to get his attention!" Sora called out. Noctowl flew around the bull Pokémon getting his attention. This quickly annoyed Tauros.

"The way he commands this Noctowl is impressive," the old man said in his thoughts.

Tauros charges at the owl Pokémon with a Horn Attack, but Sora wasn't worried.

"Noctowl! Stand your ground and wait until the last minute to fly!" Sora called out. Noctowl nodded. Noctowl waited for the rampaging Tauros to get close and once Tauros was close enough, "NOW!" Noctowl quickly flew out of the way before Noctowl could get gored.

"Clever," the old man said in his thoughts. Tauros turns back around to face Noctowl.

"Tauros is coming back around! Use Confusion to lift Tauros in the air!" Sora called out. Noctowl uses his Psychic Type attack to lift Tauros in the air. "Quick! Use Hypnosis!" Noctowl's eyes glows light blue and a swirling aura in a mixture of blue and purple mesmerizes Tauros making him fall right to sleep. "And that was that."

"Good work, Sora," Lillie said.

"Good idea about putting Tauros to sleep," Mallow said.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I was practicing some attacks when a Beedrill stung my Tauros and he just went crazy," the trainer said calling Tauros back.

"Excellent, excellent," the old man spoke out loud cathing everyone's attention. "Young man, you have raised your Noctowl exceptionally well."

"Thank you, sir," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"If you're interested in Pokémon training, I may have a job for you," the old man said. "But before we set off, I would like to introduce myself. I am Kenzo. Now what is your name?"

"It's Sora Ketchum," Sora said.

"Sora, I would like you to come with me," Kenzo said. Sora could tell that there was a catch, but he had to consider it. He, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all followed Kenzo to the their destination; a dojo. The gates on the dojo has a fist and foot colliding with each other. "Well, this is it." While outside, they all could hear them all counting.

"What's going on in there?" Hapu asked.

"Just my graddaughter foolish idea of Pokémon training," Kenzo said.

"What do you mean foolish?" Kairi asked.

"For centuries, our home has been an honored training school for Fighting Type Pokémon. It is a dojo; a Pokémon dojo. Just like a martial arts dojo," Kenzo said.

"I never heard of a Pokémon dojo," Sora said.

"Nor have I," Illima said. "But it does sound interesting."

The gates open and they see some of the students and some Fighting Type Pokémon: A Mankey, a Primeape, a A Machop, and a Hitmonchan practicing some kicks and Kenza's granddaughter happens to be a young woman with salmon-colored hair with crimson eyes and her outfit consisted of a martial arts outfit exposing her midriff and wore leg-length boots. She has a Hitmontop leading the kicks while she claps with each count.

"Alright class! Pay attention!" She calls out to the class. It's important to make your attacks gracefl; Hitmontop will now demonstrate the proper form." She turns to her Hitmontop. Will you do the honors, Hitmontop?" Hitmontop deomnstrates by doing some kicks and finishes with a spin.

"Look at that," Acerola said.

"I've never seen anythinig like this before," Lillie said.

"Just looking at makes my head spin," Mallow said.

"Just looking at it makes my head spin," Sora said.

"Hmph! She's turning this place into a circus," Kenzo said. That made the eleven kids and the two Pokémon look among themselves and wondered how he could say such a thing. Kenzo's granddaughter and Hitmontop waved to the students goodbye.

"Okay, great workout. We'll see you tomorrow," Kenzo's granddaughter said. The students took their leave, but not before they bowed their heads in respect for Kenzo.

"Goodday, Shiian," the students said.

"Shihan?" The Alolan nine all asked.

"Could that mean?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I am the Shihan of this Pokémon dojo," Kenzo stated.

"Is that right?" Sora asked.

Kenzo's granddaughter turns to the group with her grandfather.

Oh hi, grandfather. And who are they?" She asks.

"Yes. Chigusa, this is Sora Ketchum and he will be replacing me as Shihan of this dojo," Kenzo said. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon had a reation when he said that.

"I knew there was a catch!" Sora said. "And I still went along with it!"

"You cannot be serious, gradfather! I'm taking over as Shihan! It was decided a long time ago and you know that!" Chigusa stated.

Kenzo laughed, "I would never let you be Shihan here!"

"Why not!" Chigusa hissed. Kenzo turns to Chigusa.

"A Shihan must teach the traditional ways of battling. You only like to teach ballet," Kenzo said.

"That is not true, grandfather! I'm teaching Pokémon how to be winners!" Chigusa argued.

"Yes you are teaching Pokémon how to be winners of dance contests," Kenzo retorted.

"How can you say that?" Chigusa hissed.

"If I knew I was going to get dragged into this little family squabble, I wouldn't have agreed to come along," Sora said. He turns to Kenzo. "Look Kenzo, I'm going to say this to you with some respect: I DON'T WANT TO BE SHIHAN OF THIS OR ANY DOJO!"

"Sure you do," Kenzo said patting Sora on the back. You'll make a great Shihan."

"Well, I'm not taking it if it means taking it from someone else if it was already decided," Sora said. Chigusa glres at Sora.

"Alright, if you wanna be the one to take over here, then you're gonna battle me for it," Chigusa said.

"Top!" Hitmontop said.

"Is anybody listening to a word I'm saying?!" Sora exclaimed."I am going to repeat myself! I'm not taking over any dojo!" Sora turns around and he was about to take off when Chigusa grabs him by the shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Chigusa snarled. "You're not going anywhere until you battle me for the dojo!"

"I'm not going to battle you for the dojo because it's stupid to fight over something that I don't want," Sora said.

"You're not getting out of it! C'mon! Send out one of your Fighting Type Pokémon and show me how much of a man you are!" Chigusa taunted.

"I have Fighting Type Pokémon, but just not with me at the moment," Sora said.

"Then how are you going to take over the dojo if you don't even have a FIghting Type Pokémon, huh?" Chigusa asked.

"What part of I don't want to take over the dojo don't you get?" Sora asked.

"He does have a Noctowl," Kenzo pointed out.

"Noctowl is a Flying Type, not a Fighting Type," Chigusa reminded her grandfather.

"True. But, I have seen his Noctowl in action. In fact, I can imagine that the rest of his Pokémon has more fighting spirit than your Hitmontop," Kenzo said. That infuriated Chigusa.

"I don't care what kind of Pokémon he has because Hitmontop and I can mop the floor with this kid and any kind of Pokémon he has!" Chigusa said.

"I said I'm not going to battle you for anything! I will say this again, I don't want to be Shihan of this dojo and don't give me any of that 'sure you do' crap because there's isn't a thing you can say or do that'll make me change my mind!" Sora said.

"The reason you won't battle me is because you know you will lose to me!" Chigusa said. That made Sora laugh.

"That's funny. The old 'because you'll lose' trick. That's a classic. You can say that to my face all you want, but I'm not going to battle you for the dojo because I have already a goal that I have set for myself and I'm not going to be forced into something that I don't want to do just to make someone else happy!" Sora said. Just wehn Chigusa was about to retort, a student came in through the gates.

"Master Kenzo! Master Kenzo! The Dojo Destroyer has struck again The Shihan of the Dojo nearest to us has lost to him!" The student reported. Kairi and the Alolan nine didn't like how that sounded. Sora was at a loss to what he meant.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The Dojo Destroyer is a Pokémon trainer named Shiro. And if I recall correctly, he has a Hitmonlee with him," Kenzo said. And I don't doubt he has set his sights on our very dojo now." He takes a deep breath. "I must train for this battle." He takes out a Pokéball and threw it along with his back. His Pokéball opens and lets out a Machoke who happens to be pretty old itself. Machoke flexes for a bit before Machoke also threw its back out. "Ooh my back went out again!"

"Machoke!"

"My poor grandfather," Chigusa said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all went over to the old man with his hand on his back.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm quite alright. I just threw my back out again," Kenzo said.

Everyone got Kenzo inside the house and laid him down on a futon.

"You should rest up," Lana said.

"You're really in bad shape," Sora said.

"I must train for the battle against the Dojo Destroyer and keep the plaque of our dojo," Kenzo said.

"No you're not. You should rest your back," Sora retorted. Chigusa stepped in.

"I'll battle in your stead, grandfather." Chigusa said.

"No! You have no hope of winning if you battle the way you teach your students," Kenzo said. Chigusa was apalled by what he said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I do! I'm only doing this just as I can show you that you are wrong!" Chigusa said.

"You need training!" Kenzo stated.

"What kind of training?" Chigusa asked.

"Sora. I was wondering if you would help my granddaughter with sometraining?" Kenzo asked. Sora was a bit skeptical about it since he felt like he was lied to, but he knew it for a good cause and he had to go along with it; for now.

"Okay. I'll do it. But, if you're battling this Shiro guy and his Hitmonlee, then you'll need some practice with my Hitmonlee," Sora said taking out his Pokédex and he exchanged Noctowl for Hitmonlee. Evderyone stepped out to the battlefield and Sora has let out his Hitmonlee for this battle while Chigusa will be using her Hitmontop.

"This is the first time Sora will be using his Hitmonlee for this battle," Sophocles pointed out.

"Yeah," Mina said with a nod.

"I don't doubt he'll handle his Hitmonlee since he caught him back at the Moomoo Farm," Kiawe said.

"Me neither," Kairi said.

"We will have train for a battle by having a battle! Salute your opponent!" Kenzo instructed. Sora, Chigusa, Hitmontop, and Hitmonlee bowed their heads. "Begin!"

"Okay, Chigusa! Give me what you've got! You'll be up against a Hitmonlee so just pretend this is Shiro's Hitmonlee," Sora said.

"That's what I'll do! Hitmontop! Kick away!" Chigusa called out as Hitmontop rushed over to the kicking Pokémon.

"Okay Hitmonlee! Dodge Hitmontop's kicks!" Sora called out. Hitmonlee nodded and dodged Hitmontop's kicks.

"Keep it up! Don't let Hitmonlee dodge it!" Chigusa told her Hitmontop. Hitmonlee kept dodging the kicks. Hitmontop kept on kicking and Hitmonlee kept on dodging. "Your form and rhythm are breaking down! Use Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop stops kicking and stand on the point on his head and begins spinning like a top. "That's the way! Now use Triple Kick!" Hitmontop moves in to deliver Triple Kick to his Kicking counterpart.

"Hitmonlee! Dodge when I tell you to!" Sora said. Hitmonlee waited for his trainer's instructions. Sor watched Hitmontop spinning a waited until the right moment to dodge. He saw it. "Right!" Hitmonlee moved to right as the first kick missed. "Left!" Hitmonlee moved to the left and the second kick missed. "Duck!" Hitmonlee leans backwards and avoids Hitmontop's third kick. This surprised Chigusa.

"He dodged all three kicks?!" Chigusa gasped.

"Now move in with a Rolling Kick!" Sora ordered. Hitmonlee flipped with roundhouse kick and struck Hitmontop's point stopping Hitmontop from spinning and landed on his face. "Now use Blaze Kick!" Hitmonlee's right leg emitted fire and gave Hitmontop a burning kick. "Now use Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee gave Hitmonyop a pretty powerful kick stretching his springy legs. Hitmontop falls to the ground beaten.

"Hitmontop!" Chigusa gasped. She ran over to her fallen Pokémon helping him up.

"Enough!" Kenzo announced. "The match is over! Sora and his Hitmonlee have proven to be the stronger team." Sora went over to his Hitmonlee.

"Not bad for your first battle, Hitmonlee. You're even tougher thanI remember," Sora said with a complement. "You must have had some sparing matches with Hitmonchan at Professor Oak's lab."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. Chigusa went up to Sora.

"You have to tell me your secret, Sora. How were able to dodge Hitmontop's Triple Kick?" Chigusa asked.

"Well, I kinda waited until the right moment to dodge and went for it," Sora said.

"Sora was able to win against you because he and his Hitmonlee are a team," Kenzo stated.

"But, we're a team too," Chigusa said.

"Simply because the Pokémon and the person who trained it are battling the same opponent dosen't mean they are truly a team," Kenzo said. "I have seen that in your previous battles before this one. "Spinning can be a defensive offensense, but it makes it difficult for HItmontop to sense the next attack; you put him in danger. A wise trainer would have known to avoid that."

"I never thought of that," Chigusa said. "Maybe you're right."

"Young people always think that they are always right, even they are wrong. All you care about is having your Pokémon dance and prance like they're in a show. And if you don't work with your Pokémon as a team, then you will never be aShihan of this dojo," Kenzo stated making Chigusa gasp realizing what her grandfather said was true.

"Sora always tries so hard and he come out on top whenever he gets himself into a tight spot," Kairi said. "Out of all of us here, I have seen that the longest. He got good with his battling skills in the short time he became a Pokémon trainer and he never let it get him down. Sora is as good the best when it comes to working with his Pokémon."

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped. Chigusa falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Hitmontop. I was just focused on how your attacks looked, I lost sight of working as team. Maybe gradfather is right, I'm not cut out be Shihan at all," Chigusa said. Hitmontop pats her the back. She looks over to her partner. Hitmontop, would you be willing to give me one more chance?" Hitmontop nods. "I promise this time, we'll be aa real team." She stands on her feet. "Will you and your Hitmonlee practicing with us some more?" Sora smiles.

"I'd love to help out, Chigusa," Sora accepted. "You are already on the right track and it begins with just one step. Now let's go!"

Sora and Chigusa practiced and trained for hours and hours and Chigusa has gotten better with her battling skills.

Finally, the day has come and Chigusa awaits for the chance toprove to her grandfather that she can succeed him as Shihan of her family's dojo. The gates open to reveal a young man with teal hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a brown bandana around his head. He wore a red shirt and black pants and black shoes with blue streaks and red laces.

"I take it that you're the Dojo Destroyer Shiro?" Chigusa asked.

"That's me. I want to be Shihan, so I've been challenging the Shihans of different dojos and earning their plaques as my trophies," Shiro said.

"I already know you have you have elven in your possession, so why challenge the Shihans?" Chigusa asked.

"I plan to open my own Pokémon dojo back home and my student's respect," Shiro stated. "So I thought I could have an even dozen."

"Then I'll accept your challenge," Chigusa said. Both trainers got to the battlefiled with Kenzo, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine watching the battle to begin. The student from before was acting as the judge of the battle.

"The battle between the future Shihan Chigusa and the challenger Shiro is about to begin1 Both trainers will be using one Pokémon each and the battle will be over if the chosen Pokémon can no longer battle!" The student stated. "Now let the Pokémon battle begin!"

"Go Hitmonlee!" Shiro called out as his Hitmonlee rushes in to battle.

"Okay Hitmontop let's go!" Chigusa called out as the two Fighting Types duked it out at first. "Hitmontop! Use Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop starts spinning around and around.

"That Hitmontop won't read our moves while spinning. Move in and prepare for an attack, Hitmonlee!" Shiro called out as Hitmonlee charged towards Hitmontop to take advantage of the situation. Chigusa had to put what she learned in the practice battles she had with to good use. Even when Hitmonlee was approaching the handstand Pokémon, Hitmontop and his trainer can sense the opponent's movement's. "Give that Hitmontop a barrage of Rolling Kicks!" Hitmonlee used the same movements as Sora's Hitmonlee and she was ready for it.

"It's coming from the right!" Hitmontop moved to the left. "Not from the left!" Hitmontop moved to the right. "Now from the right again!" Hitmontop has dodged all the attacks. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all smiled as they all knew her training was starting to pay off. Sora especially was impressed.

"That's it, Chigusa. Put everything we worked for to good use," Sora said.

"Keep spinning and move in with a Triple Kick!" Chigusa called out as Hitmontop does keep spinning around and around Hitmonlee tries to kick him to stop the spinning, but it was no use, because Hitmontop blocked with his spinning feet. Hitmontop kicked Hitmonlee hard with Triple Kick.

"Hitmonlee! No!" Shiro gasped.

"Now give it one more kick!" Chigusa called out and delievered a devastating kick on the kicking Pokémon and falls to the ground exhausted.

"Hitmonlee cannot continue! Hitmontop is the winner! Chigusa wins the battle!" The student announced.

"Oh yeah!" Chigusa cheered and she ran to embrace her Hitmontop. "I knew you would come through for me!" Shiro just smiled and too a deep breath.

"I never would have expected this to happen," Shiro calls back Hitmonlee. "You did your best, HItmonlee." He walks over to the future Shihan to congraulate her for her victory. "I can see why your dojo has an excellent reputaion, Kenzo-san. And your graddaughter is living proof of it."

"You are gracious in defeat. Well done," Kenzo said.

"Thank you," Shiro said bowing his head.

Hours later, the sun was setting and the group was aboout to depart.

"Say Sora. I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to steal my birthright from me. I should have listened to you when you said that you didn't want it," Chigusa apologized.

"Don't worry aboout it. Even if I did agree with that battle with my Noctowl, I still wouldn't take your grandpa's place as Shihan," Sora said.

"And maybe one day, you'll be an even better Shihan than your grandpa is," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"My grandpa is going to train me to be a Shihan from now on," Chigusa said.

"Franly I'm getting too old to being a Pokémon trainer," Kenzo said.

"Grandpa! We have to keep up the traditions!" Chigusa stated.

"I suppose you're right," Kenzo said.

"But, that can only be done by learning from the best," Kairi said.

"And that one is true," Sora said placing his arm around his girlfriend.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all bowed their heads and took their leave of the dojo and the memory of the experience is fresh in their minds, but, one can wonder what else lays ahead for our friends.


	121. Grim Grinning Ghost Pokémon

**Episode 121: Grim Grinning Ghost** **Pokémon**

A couple of days passed since their stop at a Pokémon dojo and since then, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey and towards Ecruteak City for Sora's upcoming Gym battle. Along the way, Sora and Kairi were challenged into a tag battle by twin brothers.

"What do you say, big brother Rick? Should we take on these two lovebirds?" The younger twin asked.

"I say that we should, little brother Nick. We can show them that brotherly love is the strongest kind love of live there is," Rick said.

"So it's siblings versus couples, is it? Then you're be in for a battle of your lives," Sora said.

"But, we warn you, it's not easy going up against us," Kairi said.

"Then let's do it the hard way," Rick said.

"Because that's how we like it!" Nick said.

The twins took out two Pokéballs and threw them in the air.

"Go for it, Wartortle!" Nick said.

"Go for it, Croconaw!" Rick said.

The two trainers let out a Wartortle and a Croconaw and they did the same pose as their trainers. Sora and Kairi knew which ones to use against those two twins. Kairi took out Raichu's Pokéball and Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"You up for it, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battle.

"Then the one I'm going with is Raichu!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out her Raichu.

"Rai, Rai, Raichu!" Raichu said entering the battle.

"So, it's a Pikachu and a Raichu, huh?" Nick said.

"Smart enough to use Electric Type Pokémon to counter us; also an evolution team-up. None of that is goinna help you," Rick said.

"You'll have to see for yourselves," Kairi said. "Raichu! Start things up with Thunder Punch on Croconaw!" Raichu moved in to deliver a punch on Totodile's evolved form.

"Wartortle! Jump in front of Croconaw and use Protect!" Nick ordered. Wartortle jumps in front of Croconaw and formed a protective barrier around both Water Types.

"Thanks for the save, little brother!" Rick said smiling.

"Anytime, big brother!" Nick said smiling back.

"Now let's do this! Croconaw! Ice Punch on Pikachu!" Rick ordered. Croconaw moved in to deliver a chilling punch on the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to dodge Croconaw's Ice Punch just by leaning backwards. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used his electric attack to shock Croconaw hard landing heavy damage.

"Croconaw!" Rick gasped.

"Wartortle! Move in with Scald!" Nick ordered. Wartortle shoots out hot water from its mouth.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Pikachu ran and the hot water attack misses its mark. He looked over to Kairi. "Should we speed things up?"

"I like the sound of that, Sora!" Kairi said smiling affectionately.

"Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi called out as both mouse Pokémon ran with such speed. Pikachu rammed into Wartortle and Raichu rammed into Croconaw.

"Wartortle! Bite on Raichu!" Nick ordered. Wartortle moved in to deliever a bite attack on Raichu, but Pikachu's evolved form just grabbed the turtle Pokémon and picked it up despite being smaller.

"That's great Raichu! Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu jumped in the air and rolled around making Wartortle dizzy. Raichu threw Wartortle right down at Croconaw conking them both in the head. "Let's wrap this up!" Sora smiled as he took Kairi's hand.

"Couldn't agree more," Sora said.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi said at once. Both mouse Pokémon launched their Thunderbolt attack combining with each other. The combined attacks hits the evolved forms of Squirtle and Totodile shocking them with tremendous power.

Rick and Nick stood amd saw both their Water Type Pokémon were beaten by two mouse Pokémon from the same evolution line. Pikachu and Raichu both shook while Sora and Kairi embraced while Sora spun her around.

"I just don't believe!" Rick exclaimed.

"We both got creamed by a pair of lovebirds!" Nick shared his brother's exclamation.

Sora and Kairi approached their opponents and shook the brother's hands.

"You two gave it everything you had," Kairi said.

"Thanks, but we still lost," Rick said.

"But, the important thing is you both had a blast battling us. Isn't that what counts?" Sora asked. Nick looked over to his twin.

"He's right, big brother. I don't care if we win or lose, just as long as it's with you. We win together and we lose together. What's what brotherly love is all about," Nick said. That made Rick smile and ruffle his younger twin's hair.

"You're right, little brother. That's why I'm so lucky to have a little brother like you. Even though you get on my nerves most of the time, you're the best little brother I could ever ask for and I wouldn't trade it for a big pot of gold," Rick said.

"Me neither, big brother," Nick said as the twins hugged each other.

Sora and Kairi smiled warmly knowing the bond between siblings was and is just as strong as ever. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all ventured through a dark forest in the dead of night unaware of a pair of red eyes appearing from the darkness. It actually belonged to a wild Gengar leading a horde of Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus, and a ghost Pokémon with its head shaped like a wizard's hat and has three gems on the body. This Pokémon is known as a Mismagius. All of the Ghost Pokémon all vanish hoping to have some fun with their visitors.

The group decided to make a stop for the night and proceed in the morning.

"I think we'll have better luck heading into Ecruteak City when it isn't so dark," Sora said.

"No argument from me. I think it'll be a good idea if we all stick together because we don't know what could be lurking around," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"According to the guidebook, the area we're currently occupying is said to be home to Ghost Type Pokémon," Illima said. Acerola's face lit up like a kid's face in Christmas at the thought of Ghost Type Pokémon and hopes to catch one of them.

"I don't think I wanna see any," Sophocles said shivering with fright.

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with them," Lillie said.

"I don't know. Remember that old house we spent the night at? That Haunter really gave us some trouble when we were trying to sleep," Mallow said.

"Yeah and Sora caught him," Acerola said in a pout. "He called dibs when it was supposed to be mine."

"Maybe you'll have your chance one of these days," Lana said.

"Lana's right. Any Ghost Type Pokémon would be lucky to have a trainer like you. Just ask Mimikyu," Hapu said. That made Acerola smile since she loves her Mimikyu dearly.

Everyone got ready for bed and went into their sleeping bags to fall asleep. Kairi slept close to Sora knowing she'll be in good hands. The rest of the girls always did like seeing them kiss each other good night.

Over to Team Rocket, they sat around a campire roasting some acorns and pinecones they found in the forest.

"Makes me wish that we had some marshmallows to roast," Jessie groaned.

"We would have some s'mores to enjoy if a certain someone didn't eat any of the marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers," James stated with him, Meowth, and Wobbufett glaring at Jessie.

"Well, I was hungry, so sue me," Jessie hissed at her colleagues.

"And what attorney would represent you?" Meowth asked under his breath.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett nodded.

"I just wish we had some popcorn," James said.

"Two things wrong with that. One: We don't have any corn to pop. And two: we don't have any salt, butter or anything to put it in," Jessie said.

"Exactly my point," James said pinning.

"It's a good thing Delibird ain't here with us because he'd just take our stuff again just because we don't have any moola," Meowth said.

James spat, "Well, glad that dirty bird Pokémon isn't here because that little tuft of feathers will just keep taking my bottle caps just like my mother keeps throwing them out after all the hard work I put into collecting them!" James sobbed.

Unaware, a group of Gengar show up with their eyes glowing red and they snicker among themselves to give Team Rocket plenty of trouble and discord among the ranks.

The Gengar turned themselves invisible and they snuck up on Team Rocket. An acorn is lifted up and is flicked at James.

"OW!" James yelped. He knew it had to come from Meowth's direction and he gave the cat Pokémon a good kick.

"Hey! What's the idea?" Meowth hissed.

"That served you right for throwing an acorn at my head!" James roared.

"I didn't throw anything at you!" Meowth argued. Jessie stood up and broke up the fight between them.

"That's enough the both of you!" Jessie said turning to Meowth. "I didn't see who threw what at who so don't start thinking it's funny to-" Jessie paused when she felt a smack on her butt. She turns to James with a growl and starts strangling him. "AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPANK ME IN MY ASS, YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!"

"I didn't smack you!" James said being strangled. Jessie stops choking James.

"Don't play coy! I've seen the way you look at me. And if seeing me in the most sexiest swimsuits wasn't enough to give you a nosebleed, I wouldn't be surprised if you pictured me naked," Jessie said.

"I do not picture you naked!" James argued. "And I do not get any nosebleeds from looking at your body! In fact, I wouldn't even take a peek at your sagging boobs!" That pissed Jessie off.

"MY BREASTS ARE NOT SAGGING!" Jessie roared. Wobbufett felt a kick from behind and glares at Meowth.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett yelled.

"What are you going on about?" Meowth asked.

"Wobbu, Wobb, Wobb, Wobbufett, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett accused.

"I did not kick you! I was was sitting right here roasting this pinecone!" Meowth stated.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"What do you mean a likely story? And don't roll those eyes at me!" Meowth said. He could somehow tell if Wobbufett is rolling his eyes.

"And in another thing! The only time I ever see you lift a finger is when you fix your makeup!" James stated. James was pushed by the invisible Gengar and he tumbles on Jessie. Meowth and Wobbufett stop their arguing and they see James on top of Jessie with his hands on her chest. James was red with embarrassment while Jessie's face was red with rage and starts pummeling him.

"FIRST YOU TELL ME THAT I HAVE SAGGY BOOBS, NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GROPE ME! YOU'RE NOT ONLY A PERVERT, BUT YOU'RE A LYING PERVERT!" Jessie yelled.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop beating me up! I didn't mean it! Something pushed me!" James said in defense. Meowth facepalmed feeling embarrassed by watching those two.

"I hate to say it, but I hope those two twerps won't turn out like those two," Meowth said.

"Wobbu," Wobbufett nodded in agreement when suddenly, Meowth hears some laughing.

"What the hell is that?" Meowth asked looking around. Meowth saw some Gengar laughing themselves silly to the discord they're having. That's was when Meowth figured it out. "So that's it. It was those Gengar that were causing us trouble; then let's make it double."

"Fett," Wobbufett said in agreement. Wobbufett scratched the back of his head. "Wobbufett, Wobbu, Wobbu."

"Forget about it. Besides, let's break up their brawl before they kill each other," Meowth said. Jessie had James in a bind by his legs.

"Admit it, James! You grabbed me by my butt!" Jessie barked.

"I'M NOT ADMITTING TO ANYTHING I DIDN'T DO!" James yelled.

"TALK YOU SEX-CRAZED PIG!" Jessie yelled.

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT I DIDN'T DO IT!" James yelled. Meowth grabs a wooden hammer and bonks them both on the head.

"Now that I have your attention how about we talk about what's going on," Meowth said. Jessie and James started beating up the cat Pokémon.

"What was that for?!" James yelled.

"I was in the middle of getting James to admit his misdeeds!" Jessie snarled.

Before James could talk Meowth stepped in, "James didn't do it! It was just a bunch of Gengar that were playing tricks on us!" Jessie and James blinked twice.

"Say Jessie, didn't that crazy old man we bumped into today say anything about Ghost Type Pokémon living here in the woods?" James asked.

"That does sound about right, but he was too far away for us to hear him," Jessie said.

"They were the ones who were responsible for what's going on," Meowth said.

"We should find those troublemakers and make them pay for making them fight among ourselves," James said.

"The first right thing you've said all day," Jessie said.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett nodded.

"Niw lets get those Gengar and see if they'll be grinning when we get done with them!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth agreed.

"Wobbufett!"

Team Rocket were about to take their revenge when the Gengar suddenly appeared before them.

"There you are!" James said.

"You think you can play some nasty tricks on us, we can show you how nasty we can be!" Jessie said. Team Rocket were about to jump them when the Gengar hypnotizes Team Rocket and they see a table nicely set with a white tablecloth and topped with so much delicious food it made their mouths water.

"Do you see that?" Meowth said drooling.

"Oh, I do!" James said also drooling.

"What I see is a meal," Jessie said also drooling.

"What I see is a feast!" James said.

"No! A banquet!" Meowth said.

"Wobbu, Wobbu!" Wobbufett said drooling.

"Who cares what is, because it's time to eat!" Jessie proclaimed.

"YAY!" Team Rocket all cheered when suddenly, the table revealed itself to be a monster with teeth as sharp as daggers and rhe most monstrous roar they ever heard; and no Pokémon has a roar that scary. Team Rocket screams and they run away from the monster table screaming.

"All I wanted is a bite, but I didn't want to be the one who gets bitten!" James yelled.

"They say that it's rude to eat and run, but it dosen't count if you're gonna eaten by a monster!" Jessie yelled.

"For once, you're not getting any lip from me since that thing is smacking its lips!" Meowth yelled.

"Wobbu, Wobbu!" Wobbufett yelled in fright.

"TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as their voices echo in the woods. Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they all woke up hearing the screams.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"It's either Team Rocket or it's just someone who got lost in the woods," Hapu guessed.

"Probably just some hair brain scheme to nab Pikachu," Sora guessed. "They have to be lower than dirt if they're thinking about swiping our Pokémon while we were sleeping."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing to worry about now right?" Sophocles asked.

"Wrong. If there are Ghost Type Pokémon living here, then whatever scared Team Rocket or whatever it was, it's most likely they'll target us next," Sora said.

"I agree. We can be some potential victims," Illima said. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon huddled up together and Sora whispered to them not knowing when they might be listening.

Almost half an hour later, a bunch of Gastly, Haunter, and Misdreavus all appeared along with the leading Gengar and the Mismagius alongbwith them. The ghostly Pokémon all went over to the Alolan nine sleeping soundly.

Gastly and Haunter's eyes glowed blue and a wave came from them and it hits them all. They all snickered to themselves hoping they would be jumping out of their sleeping bags in fright. But they noticed something was off.

 _"Shouldn't they be scared out of their wits by now?"_ \- Gastly subtitle.

 _"They should be, but they're just laying they there. I don't know what gives, but that shouldn't be."_ \- Haunter subtitle.

 _"One of you go check it out and see what's up."_ \- Misdreavus subtitle. Haunter went for it since itbl has hands. Haunter went over to Sora and saw his spikey hair sticking out and uncovered Sora's sleeping bag and saw him wearing some kind of goggles.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat," Sora chanted. Kairi and the Alolan nine were all wearing similar goggles and all the Ghost Pokémon were caught in a bind. Sora smiled.

(Flashback, half an hour ago)

"Okay Acerola, we all know Ghost Type Pokémon can make themselves invisible and float around. Is there anything else we can do to deal with them?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Ghost Types can create illusions just for fun," Acerola said also whispering. "That can be used for defense."

"Okay, that's useful," Sora said turning to Sophocles. "I can bet that you have something we can use." Sophocles nodded.

"I have made some special goggles for all of us. It should work as well aas the Sylph Scope Team Rocket used back at the Pokémon Tower. So, I thought it might come in handy after coming back from Alola," Sophocles said.

"How many did you make?" Sora asked.

"One for each of us," Sophocles said.

"Great! Those Pokémon won't know what hit them," Sora said.

(Flashback ends)

"I'm so glad that I learned my lesson about Ghost Type Pokémon after the last time and at the Pokémon Tower," Sora said in his thoughts. He took a glance to Misdreavus and took out his Pokédex.

 **Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition.**

"Those crocodile tears won't work on me," Sora said as he turned to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu! Go for it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he engaged the Ghost Pokémon. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out Kabuto.

"You help out too, Kabuto!" Sora said. Kabuto nodded.

"Great idea, Sora!" Kairi placed Togepi in the sleeping bag. "Stay in there, Togepi. It's safer in there." She took out two Pokéballs. "Raichu! Omanyte! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and lets out Omanyte and Raichu.

"Snowy! Magearna! Go!" Lillie called out throwing her Pokéball and Ultra Ball letting out her two chosen Pokémon.

"Stantler! Go!" Illima said letting out Stantler.

Acercola, "Go Mimikyu!"

Kiawe, "Go Marowak! Turtonator!"

Sophocles, "Togedemaru! Flaffy! Magnemite! Vikavolt!"

Mallow," Tsareena! Weepinbell! Skiploom!"

Lana, "Seaking! Poliwhirl! Cloyster!"

Mina," Shiinotic, Clefairy!"

Hapu, "Mudsdale!"

The Alolan nine all summoned their Pokémon to battle against the Ghost Type Pokémon to a battle. Kabuto and Omanyte fought on using Bubble Beam while the Electric Type Pokémon shocked them.

Turtonator and Marowak drove them away with their fire while Seaking, Cloyster, and Poliwhirl made a big splash aginst them. All the Pokémon fought hard against the ghostly Pokémon as many of them started to retreat. Gengar and Mismagius stayed behind to engage them.

"Look you guys!" Kiawe said.

"That Gengar must be the ringleader," Sora pointed out. "But, what about the other one?" Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Mismagius next to Gengar.

 **Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Misdreavus**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Mismagius appears out of nowhere and starts chanting some incantations. The incantations could either bring** **happiness to its friend, or it will bring torment to its victims.**

"I don't think bibbidy-bobbidy-boo is among those incantations," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Acerola's eyes lit up as she's smiling warmly.

"Two Ghost Types! Somebody pinch me because I must be dreaming!" Acerola said. She turned to her friends. "Let me take these two. Ghost Types are my specialty!" Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all understood.

"Go for it, Acerola," Kairi said. Acerola gave a thumbs up and turned to her Mimikyu.

"Okay, Mimikyu! We have two Ghost Type Pokémon to capture, so you still game?" Acerola asked. Mimikyu nodded. "I knew you would be! Start up with Shadow Ball!" Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball as Gengar and Mismagius had dodged the attack. Mismagius's eyes starts glowing red and forms a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. Mismagius then unleashes it from its mouth while Gengar unleashes Dark Pulse from its hands.

"Watch out! Mystic Fire and Dark Pulse!" Lillie gasped.

"Mimikyu! Dodge them both!" Acerola called out. Mimikyu simply jumps through the trees avoiding the attacks and confusing her opponents. Gengar turns to Mismagius and nods. Both Ghost Pokémon searched for the disguise Pokémon. "Shadow Claw!" Mimikyu jumps out of the treetops and swiped at both Gengar and Mismagius with her shadowy claws. Gengar fires Sludge Bomb while Mismagius sends out Magical Leaf. Mimikyu dodges the attacks catching the ghostly Pokémon off guard.

"Nice moves, Mimikyu!" Sora called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered on.

"You're doing great!" Kairi also cheered.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Okay Mimikyu! Play Rough!" Acerola called out. Mimikyu's eyes glowed yellow and headed towards Gengar and Mismagius creating a dust cloud and Mimikyu pummelled her opponents into submission. Once the cloud had cleared up, Acerola took out two Pokéballs and threw them at Gengar and Mismagius. They hit the two Pokémon and they flow inside. The Pokéballs wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the two Pokéballs confirming the catch. "Hooray! I caught both Gengar and Mismagius!" Acerola ran up to Mimikyu and embraced her Pokémon. "You did awesomely, Mimikyu!" Mimikyu smiled under the cloth.

Not too far away, the ghost Pokémon watched the battle and they all backed away not wanting to get messed with since seeing what happens if they mess with them.

"Do you think we proved our point?" Kiawe asked.

"I think we did if there are anymore left behind," Sora said.

"Sora's right. I for one could use a good night's sleep after all the excitement," Illima said.

"Me too," Sophocles said in a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy."

Everyone said goodnight to each other and they all fell asleep soundly.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket is still running for their lives with the illusion still chasing them.

"Why is it still chasing after us?!" James exclaimed.

"Who cares?! Just keep running!" Jessie screamed.

"I don't think I would want to run anymore!" Meowth said still running. A Hoothoot pops out and a red light comes out from the eyes making the illusion vanish. Team Rocket starts panting as they stopped and saw the illusion gone.

"Where did it go?" James asked.

"It's gone," Jessie said.

"It was never there, whatever it was," a new voice called out confusing them. They all turned to see it was Ryo who helped them out. The same Hoothoot comes to Ryo's side. "What you were running from was only an illusion. Ghost Type Pokémon can do that to frighten their victims."

"We were running from an illusion?" Meowth asked.

Ryo nodded, "Yes. And since not one of you has a Hoothoot or any other Pokémon that can use Foresight, your best bet is to go around the forest instead of through it. Unless you want to get to you again." Ryo took his leave with the Hoothoot.

"We should head back in," Jessie said. James, Meowth, and Wobbufett all looked at her like she was crazy. "What's with the looks on your faces?"

"I don't know if you remember this, but we were fooled by some illusions conjured by those Gengar," Meowth said.

"Meowth is right. Ghost Type Pokémon can be pretty when they want to be and that's whenever they want," James said shivering.

"Come on, you two chickens. I don't even care if Jason is in there waiting for us, we're going in there," Jessie stated. Team Rocket ventures through the forest only to be met with more illusions.

At the raise of morning, everyone woke up with a yawn.

"Man, that was a great sleep I had," Sora said stretching his arms.

"I think we all a great sleep after all the excitement from last night," Mallow said.

"Acerola especially," Lana said.

Acerola looked at her two Pokéballs still smiling to her latest catches. She joins the others for some breakfast which consisted of a box cereal with some of Miltank's Moomoo Milk to make it better. As they ate their breakfast, Acerola thought of putting her two new Pokémon to the test. She thought of challenging Sora to a double battle.

"Say Sora. I was wondering after breakfast and before we go, we could have a double battle. Just wanna test out the power of my newest Pokémon," Acerola said. Sora smiled.

"Sure Acerola. We can do that," Sora said accepting the challenge. Once everyone had finished, Sora and Acerola got ready for a double battle and Sora knew which ones to use. He looked over to Pikachu and took out a Pokéball. "You're up, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said entering the battle.

"Okay Cyndaquil! Go for it!" Sora said throwing his Pokéball letting Cyndaquil out. Cyndaquil ignites his flames. Acerola took out the Pokéballs containing her latest Pokémon.

"Gengar! Mismagius! Go!" Acerola said letting the ghost Pokémon out to battle. "Wanna make the first move, Sora?"

"How about I let you have the honors, Acerola," Sora insisted.

"Thanks," Acerola said. "Gengar! Sludge Bomb! Mismagius! Mystical Fire!" Gengar fires Sludge Bomb while Mismagius performs Mystical Fire making a little chant. Both Pokémon sends them out to their opponents.

"Pikachu! Cyndaquil! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Both of Sora's Pokémon ran in order to dodge the attacks. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Mismagius! Cyndaquil! Use Flamethrower on Gengar!" Pikachu and Cyndaquil fired their attacks on their selected targets.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse! Mismagius! Power Gem!" Acerola ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse to block Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Mismagius's gems and sent out a beam of blue energy blocking Cyndaquil's Flamethrower. The clashed attacks causes an explosion making Pikachu and Cyndaquil skid back.

"That was great, Acerola!" Sora complemented the Ghost Type trainer.

"Thanks! Just a little something I took from your playbook," Acerola said.

"Will it be enough?" Sora asked. Acerola grinned.

"How about we find out! Gengar! Sludge Bomb again, but aim at Cyndaquil! And Mismagius! Use Magical Leaf on Pikachu!" Acerola ordered. Gengar and Mismagius sent out their chosen attacks to their chosen opponents. SoSora thought for a moment and remembered the trick he used on Razor Leaf.

"Wonder if it'll work on Magical Leaf?" Sora asked. "Cyndaquil! Flamethrower on Mismagius's Magical Leaf!" Cyndaquil fired Flamethrower right at the glowing leaves cathing them on fire. The burning leaves falls on the two ghost Pokémon. "It does work."

"Gengar! Mismagius!" Acerola gasped.

"Pikachu! Full powered Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and shocks both of them greatly paralyzing them. "Okay Cyndaquil! Flamethrower again!" Cyndaquil fires a full powered Flamethrower and the flames engulfs them both earning a double knockout.

"Gengar! Mismagius!" Acerola gasped running up to them. She helped up her Gengar and then her Mismagius. She giggles. "You're both still awesome even if you don't win." Gengar and Mismagius both smiled and felt accepted. "If you two stick with me, you and Mimikyu will be an unbeatable team." She turns to Sora with a smile. "That was a fun battle, Sora. No shame to losing to you."

"Thanks Acerola. I would say the same thing," Sora said shaking his friend's hand.

With that settled, the group conticontinued on with their journey to Ecruteak City. Several hours later, Team Rocket managed to get out of the darkest part of the forest. And they all had dark spots under their eyes.

"Maybe we should have listened to that kid back there about going around the woods instead of just through it," Meowth said.

"It's too late now because we got out," Jessie said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"But at least the worst is over," James said. Unfortunately, it wasn't over because of a swarm of angry Beedrill coming their way. "Oh no."

Over trees, their screams are heard as a certain Snubbull is continuing her pursuit of Meowth. Her ears perk up hearing Meowth's voice and chases after the sound. And this is where we cut off from the story for now.


	122. Power Play

**Episode 122: Power Play**

A day had passed since their push against the eventful Ghost Pokémon attack and Acerola had gained two new Pokémon and Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey and towards Ecruteak City.

While the group made their way through the woods they spotted a very familiar face; Ethan and his Quilava.

"Ethan!" Sora called out. Ethan turned to Sora and beamed.

"Hey Sora! It's been a little while," Ethan greeted.

"Yeah it has," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Lava, Quilava, Lava!" Quilava said.

"So, what brings you here?" Ethan asked.

"On our way to Ecruteak City," Sora said.

"Going for a Gym Badge, huh? You're well on your way," Ethan said.

"What about you, Ethan?" Sora asked.

"Same with me," Ethan said. "And I'll tell you, that Whitney really gave me a real hard time the first time."

"You mean-?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I got creamed on the first try. But, I came bouncing back in the second round," Ethan said.

"That's good to hear," Sora said.

"So how many tries did it take you?" Ethan asked.

"One," Sora simply answered and Ethan blanced at the fact it took him two tries and it took Sora just one try. "Not the answer you were expecting were you?"

"Not really, but I have to tell you, you're even more awesome than I thought," Ethan said. Ethan joined the group for some lunch in which consisted of a spicy rice curry. As Ethan took a bite of the curry, he instantly liked the taste that hit his tongue. "Wow! This is great! My mom will probably bug you for the recipe."

"Thank you, Ethan. And I don't doubt it for a second," Kairi said.

"When it comes to cooking, Kairi is the best I know," Sora said.

"But, my family's cooking is nothing to sneeze at," Mallow said.

"Totally," Sora agreed. Everyone stops eating as they all heard something roll by. It turns out to be what looks like a red shell with many holes. A yellow turtle-like head pops out along with four leg-like appendages coming out as well. "Never seen one of those before."

"That's a Shuckle," Lillie said. "And I never saw one before either." Sora became curious and used his Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon.

 **Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Rock**

 **Shuckle quietly hides itself under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its hard shell while eating berries it has stored away. The berries mix with its body fluids to become a juice.**

"Shuckle are known for that. The juice from those berries can made into medicine," Illima said. Kairi looked over to the Shuckle and her face lights up.

"I think she's very cute," Kairi said. "And a Shuckle would be good to have." Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Omanyte! Go!" The Pokéball opens to let out her Omanyte. Shuckle turns and spots the prehistoric Pokémon in front of her. "Okay Omanyte! Start up with Bubble Beam!" Omanyte fires Bubble Beam and hits Shuckle hard. Shuckle's head and other limbs went into the shell and the shell began glowing a different shade of red.

"That was a pretty good hit," Ethan said. "And that Shuckle had just used Withdraw and now using Bide."

"Omanyte! Cease Bubble Beam!" Kairi called out. Omanyte did stop using Bubble Beam, but it was too late because Shuckle had unleashed a white beam hitting Omanyte. The attack knocks out Omanyte. Kairi takes out Omanyte's Pokéball. "Omanyte, return." She calls back Omanyte and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Ledyba!" Her Pokéball opens and lets out Ledyba. "Mach Punch!" Ledyba moved swiftly and hits Shuckle hard on the shell. Shuckle fights back with Rock Throw. "Ledyba! Dodge it!" Ledyba manages to dodge the rocks thrown at the ladybug Pokémon. Shuckle's body briefly becomes surrounded in a red aura. The aura then fades away. "Ledyba! Swift!" Ledyba fired stars right at the mold Pokémon and then Shuckle crouches its body together and a brighter red aura appears around her. Shuckle raises her head and a huge some of red energy bursts out of her body cutting through Swift and hitting Ledyba. Kairi gasped at the sight and then Ledyba started to evolve. "Ledyba!"

"Ledyba's evolving!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Ledyba had now transformed into a moderately large, bipedal creature with a rather large head and six small limbs. She also has star patterns on its back. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon and saw it has larger antennae than the one he was looking at.

 **Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Ledyba**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live Ledian in countless numbers. There is a good reason for this—the Pokémon uses the light of the stars as its energy.**

"Kairi's Ledyba is now a Ledian," Sora said to himself.

"Ledyba evolved for me," Kairi said in a whisper. Her newly evolved Ledian looked at her and smiled. Kairi smiled back. "Let's do this!" Ledian nodded. "Ledian! Mach Punch!" Ledian moved swiftly and gave Shuckle a good punch. "Now use Bug Buzz!" Ledian's wings gave off a huge soundwave affecting the mold Pokémon. Shuckle used Withdraw and Bide again. Ledian stopped attacking just in time for Shuckle to fire a white beam, but Ledian just avoided it. "Great job, Ledian! Now use Supersonic!" Ledian used Supersonic and it confused Shuckle greatly. "Now Swift!" Ledian fired Swift again and the stars repeatedly hit Shuckle. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it at Shuckle making her flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "I have myself a Shuckle!"

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and Sora hands it over to Kairi. It asks her if she wants to keep Shuckle with her or send her to Professor Oak's lab. She chose to send her to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi hands the Pokédex back to Sora whom kisses her on the lips.

"Congratulations on your catch, Kairi," Sora complemented. Kairi smiled and hugs him tight.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said still hugging her boyfriend not caring who's watching them. Ethan joined Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine for a bit and they took a stroll through the mountain and all was quiet at the most part untl...

"I don't care who you are! You are still a weakling to me!" A familiar voice called out. Sora and Kairi especially recognized that voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sora asked. They turned to the side and they all saw exatcly who it is. It was Silver and his Croconaw. His opponent is Gary and he stares at him quite smugly with his Umbreon standing beside him. "Silver? Gary?"

Ethan turned to Sora. and asked, "You know them?"

"Yeah I do. Gary is a rival of mine who I knew back in Pallet Town. He's also Professor Oak's grandson. Rubbing my nose into it trying to belittle me," Sora explained. "And as for Silver, he ran into us back at Violet City. Saw him again in Azalea Town after that Slowpoke Well incident." Ethan stroked his chin. He knew there was more than Sora was telling and he looked at Kairi and he could tell she didn't like him one bit.

"Silver..." Ethan said. "That's his name."

"Did you meet him before?" Sophocles asked.

"I did. I battled him and I beat him. He just looked at me and told me to stay out of his way. Didn't know what his problem was," Ethan explained.

Over to Gary and Silver, the red-haired boy looked at Gary with hate in his eyes.

"You really think that I'm weakling? Then you don't know who you're dealing with," Gary said.

"And I don't care. I will crush anyone and anything that gets on my bad side. That applies to every sinlge Pokémon and Pokémon trainer that I come across with! And I'll crush you and any Pokémon you have!" Silver said. Gary kept his cool, but he didn't like the tone in his voice.

"What's this guy's deal? I can't tell if he's trying to scare me off or he's just a plain jerk," Gary said in his thoughts. "Dosen't matter, because he'll lose." He spoke out loud, "Let's get this over with."

"Croconaw! Hydro Pump!" Silver ordered. Croconaw inhaled and fired a powerful Hydro Pump right at Umbreon.

"Dodge it, Umbreon!" Gary called out. Umbreon dodged Hydro Pump just by jumping out of the way before the water attack can hit it.

"Croconaw! Slash now!" Silver ordered. Croconaw ran towards Umbreon and swipes at the Dark Type Eeveelolution only to miss. "Get it! Get it! Get it! GET IT!" Croconaw kept swiping and swiping his claws. Gary looked at Silver but mostly his face.

"Umbreon! Use Pursuit!" Gary ordered. Umbreon's eyes glows red and a purplish aura surrounds Umbreon and hits Croconaw hard. Gary scoffs at his opponent. "Now what was that about crushing me?"

"I still plan to do so! I will show you how weak that Pokémon is! And everyone of your Pokémon as well! And how weak you are just like that pathetic old fart grandfather of yours!" Silver yelled. Gary couldn't believe how he just insulted his grandpa right in his face.

"Is insults all you've got?" Gary taunted. "That's the only thing you're going to lose at."

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Alolan nine watched the battle fiercely and they could tell how bad Silver was taking it since Gary has him on the ropes.

"Silver isn't taking it laying down," Kairi said.

"I know. This wont end so well," Sora agreed. He looked at Silver's Croconaw and saw how tired he was since the battle first started.

"Finish it wth Dark Pulse!" Gary ordered. Umbreon let out Dark Pulse and Croconaw was sent flying into a nearby tree. Croconaw was defiently knocked out. "And that's how you win a Pokémon battle!" Silver didn't care if Gary was tauting him as he walked over to his Croconaw. The crocodile Pokémon stood up and walked up to his trainer and Silver just gave his Pokémon a kick on the belly. Gary didn't like what he just saw. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Alolan nine were all just as appalled.

"WORTHLESS WEAKLING!" Siler shouted. "THAT'S ALL I HAVE!" Gary walked towards Silver.

"Hey! You can't just kick your Pokémon like that! A good Pokémon trainer should take proper care of his Pokémon!" Gary stated. Silver pushed gary to the ground.

"Shut up!" Silver roared. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO BE A POKÉMON TRAINER! I ONLY CARE ABOUT HAVING STRONG POKÉMON AND THEY'D BE UNBEATABLE! I CAN RAISE MY POKÉMON HOW EVER I WANT! SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Sora didn't like that one bit and he remembered Silver telling him to stay out of his way.

Sora skids down the mountain side and Ethan joins in. Silver calls his Crocnaw back insode his Pokéball and was about to take off when Gary called out to him.

"Caring about a Pokémon is the way to being a good Pokémon trainer! If all you care about is having strong Pokémon that can win battles, then you really are a loser!" Gary told him and Silver gave Gary a punch in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LOSER!" Silver snapped at him giving him a nosebleed. He turned back around to leave. Umbreon ran to its trainer's side. Gary looked at Umbreon letting the Pokémon know he's fine. He was surprised to see Sora has shown up.

"Gary is right, Silver!" Sora called out to him. Silver stopped in his tracks hearing his voice. "A Pokémon can only get stronger when trainers work with them."

"That little speech again? I can't tell you how often I've been hearing that," Silver said. He turns around. Gary had to guess they knew each other. "It's kinda funny, I wa thinking of you when I lost to you when we met the second time."

"You lost because you were thinking about yourself and not your Pokémon!" Sora said. Silver turned and looked into his eyes. Silver didn't bother saying anything else and just took off. He turned to Gary helping him up.

"Didn't ask for your assist, Sora," Gary said.

"Didn't know I had to have permission to assist," Sora said.

"I just hope that winning the Indigo Plateu didn't go through your head though," Gary said.

"Like it wouldn't go to yours?" Sora shot back.

"So how do yu know him anyway?" Gary asked.

"Just like Silver said, he battled me and he lost. And he was no pushover as I saw it," Sora said. Gary turned and saw Kairi along with Sor's other friends and he still remembered how hurt he was when Kairi said those three words to him.

 _"I hate you!"_

Those three words still made his heart shatter feeling rejected by a girl who he fell in love with only to fall in love with someone like Sora.

"Hey Kairi. You look like you're doing well," Gary simply said. Kairi simply turned away from hom not forgetting about how he just beat up Sora the way he did. Gary didn't say anything else and took his leave of the group. Ethan saw how hurt Gary must have been. "It looks like she still hates me."

Not to far away, an Uktra Wormhole opens a large creature appears out of it. It looked like a cross between a space shuttle and some bamboo. It has a small, white head with a tiny mouth and a skinny neck with three segments. On top of its head is a gray structure resembling a hat with long, flowing hair underneath. The hair reaches midway down its body and is rimmed with bright blue. The "hat" has two small blue dots and four white spikes arranged in a X-shape. These spikes resemble decorative hair sticks. On the very top of its hat is a long gray horn similar to a drill bit. It has large, disembodied gray arms that resemble bamboo stalks. At the end of each arm is a ring of bright blue, fin-like projections and a collection of smaller, black bamboo shoots. Each smaller stalk has bright blue ring with a small line extending back up the stalk. Its main body is conical and resembles a dress with four overlapping layers. The shortest and outermost layer is the shortest and appears metallic, while the inner layers are each a lighter shade of green, progressively longer, and seem to be cloth or plant material. Underneath all the layers is a white body with a light gray crisscross pattern covering it and a bright blue ring along the base. Below the dress is what appears to be a collection of six black bamboo stalks. On the bottom of each stalk is a bright blue ring with a small line extending back up the stalk; this causes the stalks to also resemble rocket boosters. It was the Ultra Beast Celesteela that has emerged.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Ethan, and the Alolan nine all entered the Pokémon Center and everyone had their Pokémon checked in. Ethan went up to Sora.

"You don't mind if we have a talk do you? Just the two of us?" Ethan asked.

"Sure Ethan. Why not," Sora answered. Once Ethan made sure they were alone he turned to Sora. "I've been thinking hard since earlier with Gary and Silver."

"Yeah? What's up?" Sora asked.

"Well, when you told me some things about Gary I saw how Kairi just looked away from him. Why is she so cold to him?" Ethan asked. Sora sighed knowing there was no way out of it.

"Gary had a thing for her, but she didn't have anything for him," Sora said.

"You mean Gary had a crush on Kairi?" Ethan asked.

"I kinda saw it when Gary was flirting with her," Sora said. "And that was before we became a couple. Just when I was training for the tournament, Gary went up to me and told me that she was his. And then we ended up having an argument. I told him the reasons why Kairi would never love him."

"Could one of those reasons be when you said something rubbing your nose into things?" Ethan asked.

"It was that. And there was the fact he had to boast about being better than everyone else when it comes to Pokémon training. Also, about him being Professor Oak's grandson," Sora said.

"You also said something about Kairi being his. Why'd he say that if you and she are in a relationship?" Ethan asked.

"Because he didn't want to accept that he lost as something. Gary tried to coax me into a fist fight and I told him it was stupid even for him. So he pushed and started to beat me up. Kairi tried to pull him off me and he just pushed her off," Sora explained. Ethan just couldn't believe he'd do that. "Just when Gary was beating me up, Riku came and saw what was happening and gave him a punch in the eye." Ethan smiled a bit for Riku helping him.

"Riku must be a good friend if he saved you like that," Ethan said.

"Yeah. Just when Gary was talking crap about me Riku stuck his neck out for me and taunted to him about how he beaten Gary in a battle. What burns me up the most is the fact Gary was treating like she was a prize," Sora said. Ethan liked Riku even more since he met him back at New Bark Town. "Anyway, how do you know Silver?" Sora asked.

"I bumped into him just when I started my journey. And he's even ruder than I remember," Ethan said with a chuckle. "He took a Totodile from Professor Elm's lab and took off. That first battle with Cyndaquil ended in a draw. I never knew his name until he stormed pass me and told me to stay out of his way."

Sora wasn't surprised to hear that since Silver said that to him.

Over to Team Rocket the got work buidling a new robot greatly resembling Wobbufett.

"This is going to be the most ingenious plan we ever cooked up. Those twerps won't know what hit them," Jessie said.

"After witnessing Wobbufett using Counter to block Meowth's scratch, the idea hit us right on the head," James said.

"Yeah! For once the useless blue blob is being a symbol of useful," Meowth said as Wobbufett popped out once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute.

"Now all we need is some power to power it up," James said.

"That powerplant in the moutain should do it," Meowth said.

"And that's where we're gonna go!" Jessie proclaimed. "Not only we'll take off with Pikachu and deliver it to the boss, we'll be the most invincible team on the face of the earth!"

"Yeah!" James and Meowth proclaimed.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett also proclaimed.

Just before they could put a plan into motion, they felt a vibration on the ground.

"WHAT THE?!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

They all saw a large Pokémon they seen before float by through the trees and they stood still with fright and awe.

"W-w-what is that?" Jessie asked.

"The hell if I know," James said. He looked over to Meowth. "Any ideas, Meowth?"

Meowth shrugged his shoulders, "You're asking me?"

"Whatever it is, it's going to earn us big bucks with the boss!" Jessie said with eyes having dollar signs.

"Very, very, very big bucks!" James agreed also having dollar signs.

"We're going to richer than kings!" Team Rocket all exclaimed taking out their Pokéballs and threw them.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie said as her Pokéball opens and lets out Arbok.

"Weezing! Victreebel! Go!" James said as his Pokéballs opens and lets out Weezing and Victreebel. Once again, Victreebel chomps on James's head. "Here we go again! What is so tasty about my head?!"

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting, but the attack had no effect on the Ultra Beast. "It had no effect?!"

"Weezing! Double Hit! Victreebel! Leaf Blade!" James ordered as Weezing and Victreebel charged towards the Ultra Beast, but it fought back just by swinging one of its arms at James's Pokémon. "Wha?!"

"That thing is way strong!" Meowth yelped.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said feeling scared.

Celesteela moved both its arms into position and and forms a ball of white energy. It fires Flash Cannon and it heads towards Team Rocket. Jessie pushes Wobbufett in front of her.

"Wobbufett! Use Counter to block that attack!" Jessie told Wobbufett. Wobbufett's body glows orange and prepares to send Flash Cannon back to Celesteela, but Celesteela's Flash Cannon was way too powerful! The attack hits Team Rocket and destroys the giant robot in the process.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket exclaimed as they go flying in the sky.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said as a star twinkles in the distance.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora and Ethan rejoins Kairi and the Alolan nine for some dinner in the messhall as Sora's communicator goes off.

"Please let it be a nice friendly chat," Sora said in a low tone. He activated the communicator and Lusamine appears on the screen along with Professor Burnet and Wicke.

"Hello Sora. I trust that you and everyone else is doing great since we last made contact," Lusamine greeted.

"We have," Sora nodded.

"Well, I didn't call for a friendly chat," Lusamine said.

"I knew it," Sora said in his thoughts.

"You think there's another Ultra Beast, mother?" Lillie asked.

"I'm afraid so," Lusamine said.

"I knew it," Sora said in his thoughts.

"We identified it to be Celesteela and it appeared just mere hours ago. And it's not too far from your current location," Lusamine said.

"Celesteela?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And we believe it came to our world in search for energy. I mean so much energy, it will launch itself on earth destroying all life in the area as we speak," Wicke said making everyone let out a collective gasp.

"Including this town," Kiawe said.

"That is anything but good," Sophocles said.

"There's no telling what kind of disator it'll bring," Hapu said.

"Y-yeah," Mina said.

"That's why it's absolutely important to capture this Ultra Beast and send it back to Ultra Space as soon as possible!" Lusamine said.

"You can count on us, Lusamine. We're on it!" Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora. And becareful all of you," Lusamine said. Sora broke contact and took out his Pokédex ato get what data it has.

 **Celesteela, the Launch Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/** **Flying**

 **Celesteela** **is an extremely dangerous Ultra Beast that can burn down a forest from both of its arms.**

"And that is something we don't want!" Sora said when he exchanged Hitmonlee for Silvally. "And since Celesteela is a Steel Type Pokémon, Fire Type Silvally will have to be a go!" And with that said the lights go out.

"Hey! The lights!" Lana gasped.

"It has to be Celesteela doing this!" Mallow said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine and Ethan went up to Nurse Joy was trying to make a phone call.

"I can't get through!" Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy!" Kairi called out.

"What's the matter?" Acerola asked.

"I'm trying to make contact with the powerplant, but I can't seem to get through!" Nurse Joy said.

"That can't be good," Ethan said.

"Where is the powerplant?" Sora asked.

"Just up in the mountain," Nurse Joy said.

"That's all we need to know," Sora said as he and the rest went out to capture Celesteela. Over to Gary at his camp. He poured some Pokémon food for Umbreon.

"Dinner Umbreon," Gary called out to Umbreon. He looked at the town and saw it was pitch black. "What happened to the lights? There must be a blackout."

"I think it's closer," Sora said. Gary turned to see Sora and his friends going through the forest and he could tell something is up."What are they up to?"

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine got to the powerplant and they saw what they were looking for. It has smashed into the powerplant. It was much bigger than any of them thought.

"There it is!" Sora said.

"An Ultra Beast!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all proclaimed. Gary and Umbreon manages to catch up and he was shocked at what he was looking at.

"What in the world?" Gary asked. He took out his Pokédex to get some information.

 **No sufficent data available.**

"Must be a new species," Gary said. "But why is Sora here?"

"Any ideas about to deal with it?" Kiawe asked.

Sora didn't answer since he was thinking about how to get the Ultra Beast's attention.

"There might be some people inside the powerplant," Acerola pointed out.

"That's what I was thinking about. Xurkitree and Blacephalon gave us a hard time since it was the two of them. And this Ultra Beast will probably do the same thing," Sora said. "And if there is somebody inside the plant, then we should let them out of harm's way." He turns to Illima. "Illima. You, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Mina, and Hapu head inside and make sure if anybody is inside. If so, then lead them out."

Illima nodded, "Of course."

"Kairi, Kiawe, Acerola, Sophocles, and Ethan; you're with me. We're going to draw Celesteela our way," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Ethan nodded.

"Okay Silvally! Go for it!" Sora said after he got his Premier Ball out and threw it. As soon as Silvally was let out, Gary was stunned by the sight of this Pokémon.

"How and when did he get that thing?" Gary asked. Sora took out the Fire Memory Disc and gave to the synthetic Pokémon making it a Fire Type. Kairi placed Togepi inside her backpack and took out her Pokéball and Fast Ball.

"Raichu! Raticate! Go!" Kairi said as she threw them letting them out.

"Raichu!"

"Raticate!"

"Marowak! Turtonator! Go!" Kiawe said taking out two of his Pokéballs and throwing then letting them out. Sophocles took out all of his Pokéballs and threw them.

"Togedemaru! Magnemite! Vikavolt! Flaafy!" Sophocles said as the Pokéballs opens and lets out his Pokémon. Acerola takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Mismagius! Go!" Acerola said as Mismagius is let out. Ethan takes out two of his Pokéballs and threw them.

"Quilava! Elekid! Go!" Ethan said letting out Quilava and Elekid.

"Now we have to get its attention," Sora stated. Kiawe stepped up.

"I'll take the plate," Kiawe said. He turned to Marowk. "Okay Marowak! You know what to do."

"Marowak," Marowak nodded and threw his bone at the giant Ultra Beast. Celesteela turned and saw the visitors standing before it. Since they got its attention, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Mina, and Hapu went inside the powerplant while Sora, Kairi, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Ethan dealt with Celesteela.

"Let's do this," Sora said. He turned to Kiawe. "You first, Kiawe!"

Kiawe nodded, "Gotcha, Sora! Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Turtonator fired Flamethrower right at the Ultra Beast hitting it hard.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered as Raichu sends out Thunderbolt and combines with Turtonator's Flamethrower.

"Mismagius! Mystical Fire!" Acerola ordered. The magical Pokémon gave a small chant and performed Mystical Fire.

"Togedemaru! Discharge! Flaafy! Shock Wave! Vikavolt, Magnemite! Thunderbolt!" Sophocles shouted as the Electric Type Pokémon all fired their Electric attacks.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms Electro Ball from his tail and hurls it at the Ultra Beast.

"Quilava! Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Quilava fired Flamethrower along with the other Pokémon hitting Celesteela. But, little do they know, Celesteela's body is giving off a metallic glow protecting it from the combination of fire and electricity. "That should do it!"

"It should! But something's off!" Kairi pointed out. All of the Pokémon ceased their attacks and saw it was still standing.

"What?!" Acerola exclaimed.

"No way!" Kiawe also exclaimed.

"There's no way Celesteela could take all that abuse unless it's defending itself with Iron Defense!" Sophocles said. Sora took a closer look and recognized the metalic glow on its body.

"Sophocles is right. Celesteela did protet itself by using Iron Defense," Sora said. "But it dosen't mean it can't be beaten." He turned to Silvally. "Go for it!" Silvally nodded and rushed in. Celesteela swung at the synthetic Pokémon. Kairi turned to Sophocles with an idea.

"How about we try a something of our own," Kairi suggested. "Have your Vikavolt carry my Raticate and I can tell him to use Flame Wheel!"

"Works for me!" Sophocles stated smiling. "Vikavolt! Fly towards Celesteela!"

"Raticate! Jump on Vikavolt's back!" Kairi called out. Vikavolt starts flying with Raticate riding on. Once the two Pokémon got into range of Celesteela's head. "Flame Wheel!" Raticate rolled into a ball of fire and smacked into the Ultra Beast.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel as well!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak tapped his bone against head a few times igniting the green flames. Marowak twirls his bone and charged towards Celesteela. He turns to Sora. "It's your turn now, Sora!"

"Got it!" Sora said with a nod and turns to Silvally. "Go for it! Multi-Attack!" Silvally nods and went towards the Ultra Beast to deliver the attack only for Celesteela to smack it with one of its arms.

Silvally lands on its feet and skids on the ground. Gary was amazed by how Sora was able to handle this Pokémon despite being smacked away.

Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Mina, and Hapu came along with the powerplant employees and they tried to escape only for Celesteela to notice and attacked them by sending its other arm to deal with them. Seeing enough, Gary stepped in as he took out a Pokéball.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called out as he threw it. The Pokéball opens and lets out his very first Pokémon and blocks Celesteela's arm.

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Alolan nine all turned to see Gary and his Umbreon standing there.

"Gary? How long were you standing there?" Sora asked.

"Long enough. I'll have Blastoise protect the workers while we deal with that thing!" Gary said. Sora didn't know why Gary was there, but he didn't bother questioning it and allowed him to assist them.

"Okay," Sora nodded. Celesteela was about to attack again, but this time Gary had a plan.

"Umbreon! Dark Pulse!" Gary ordered. Umbreon fired its Dark Type attack hitting the Ultra Beast.

"Elekid! Thunderbolt!" Ethan ordered. Elekid fires its electric attack and it hits the Ultra Beast in the same spot as Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Celesteela rose itself into the sky and poistioned itself for an attack. Celesteela came falling down like a meteror. Gary turned to Sora.

"Watch out, Sora! It's getting ready for Heavy Slam!" Gary called out.

"That attack can cause heavy damage depending on the user's weight," Sora pointed. "And Celesteela looks like it could cause pretty heavy damage on us because of its size."

"And it's coing down fast!" Gary said.

"Everyone! Get out of there fast!" Sora called out. All of the Pokémon manages to get out of the way, but they were all close enough to dirt debris to hit them. Blastoise stood its ground protecting the workers and the other kids while Pikachu, Silvally, Quilava, and Umbreon were left standing.

"That thing is pretty strong," Ethan said.

"Much more than any of us thought. It's gotta have a weakness and I'm talking about Type," Sora said. Gary spoke up.

"I think I found it," Gary said making Sora, Ethan, and Kairi look at him. "While you getting its attention, I noticed how slowly it was moving. It may be strong in appearance, but its pretty slow at moving. But the biggest problem is its arms." That hit him.

"That's it! The arms are Celesteela's main choice of weapon. And we can have Pikachu, Umbreon, and Quilava run around and Celesteela will be focused on them," Sora stated.

"And then have Silvally move in when the time is right!" Kairi stated making Sora nod.

"And when Celesteela is at its weakest, Kairi will hurl a Beast Ball right at Celesteela and mission accomplished," Sora said. Gary looked over to Sora.

"Let's do this," Gary said. He looked over to Umbreon. "Okay Umbreon. Use your Quick Attack to make it focus on you." Umbreon nodded. Ethan turned to his Quilava.

"I know you can do it, Quilava," Ethan said petting Quilava on the head. Sora turned to his partner.

"Okay Pikachu. Go for it," Sora said as Pikachu nodded.

"Quick Attack!" Sora, Gary, and Ethan ordered as the three Pokémon ran around the Ultra Beast. It swung its arms around and they all dodged the arms due to the slick appearence and speed. Celesteela was moving pretty slow just as Gary said it was. It was too focused on the speedy Pokémon it didn't care about Silvally going behind it.

"Okay Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora called out as Silvally used its signature attack on the Ultra Beast. The attack was so powerful due to the Type of the Multi-Attack. It was hurt but still had enough fight. "Knew it wasn't gonna go down that easily. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Quilava! Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered.

"Umbreon! Dark Pulse!" Gary ordered.

The attacks combines and they all hit Celesteela pretty hard making it hit the ground. It was now Kairi's turns as she threw the a Beast Ball making it flow inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around for a bit and stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the attack. Sora took out his Pokédex and sends the newly caught Ultra Beast right to Professor Oak's lab. He made contact with Lusamine with the communicator.

"Good news, Lusamine. The target has been captured. Professor Oak should be sending your way at any moment," Sora said.

"Excellent work, Sora. I knew you could pull it off. And thank you once again for your assistance," Lusamine said. Sora nodded and broke contact.

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Gary, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Acerola rejoined the others who were still tending to the powerplant workers.

"Are you guys okay?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes we are. Thanks to you, kids," the first worker said.

"How bad is it?" Sora asked.

"So far it damaged our power generator," the second worker said.

"How soon before you can get it back on?" Sophocles asked.

"Well, judging by how the generator got damaged, it may take us a while," the first worker said.

"It might take us weeks to fix," the third worker said.

"And that's time we dont have," Sora said. "If we don't because if we don't get the power back to the town as soon as possible, then Nurse Joy won't be able to treat any of the injured Pokémon back at the Pokémon Center."

"But we do have a backup generator. But it hasn't been in use for years and we don't know if it still works," the first worker said.

"I think we should risk it. We can't just sit around and do nothing," Sora said.

"The kid's right. Any ideas on how to do it?" The seond worker asked.

"The water's flowing through the turbines, but I don't know if it'll be enough," the first worker said.

"Then we're going to need some extra power to help out," the third worker said.

Sora turned to Pikachu.

"I know you're probably tired from that battle with Celesteela, but you still think you still have some juice left? Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

The plant workers checked the systems and they saw everything is working smoothly.

"Just as I thought," the first worker said. "The turbines are working smoothly, but it's not enough power."

"And that's where we come in," Sora said. Sora got Pikachu straped in the powerlines. "Okay Pikachu. Give whatever power you've got left to help out."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Pour on the juice, Pikachu," Sora said. Pikachu started giving off the electricity he has and gave power to the backup generator. and the whole town got their electricty back. The third plant worker came out.

"It worked. The backup power generator is taking the power and we're at peak ouput!" The third worker said.

"Okay Pikachu. You can stop now," Sora said as Pikachu stopped letting out elcetricity. Pikachu came close to falling on his back when Sora picked him up.

"You should rest up for a while, Pikachu. After a goodnight's sleep and you'll be good as new," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said in a yawn. Kairi smiled at her boyfriend as Gary was looking at her. His heart was still aching about what she said to him. Kairi looked over to Gary just as he turned around as he and his Umbreon were about to take off.

"Gary," Kairi said making Gary stop. He turned to face her. "Thank you." That surprised Gary a little, but at least it was nicer than the last time.

"You're just lucky that I was around. You wouldn't have caught that thing if I weren't," gary said.

"You're right about that, Gary," Sora said. He got wide-eyed by that. "Taking advantage of Celesteela's size and speed as a good plan on your part. So thanks."

"I'll admit this, Sora. You're a pretty good trainer. I just couldn't say it to your face. And I guess Riku is right about that," Gary said and that made Sora laugh.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Gary?" Sora joked.

"But you still make with the jokes," Gary said chuckling a little. "So don't be surprised when I challenge you into a battle." Sora grinned. "I'll have to hold you to that."

Just as Gary was taking his leave, his Umbreon looked up at him and wondered what was that about. Gary took a look at his Pokémon. He rubs Umbreon's head.

"Here's another thing I would never say to his face. He's a lot braver than I remember," Gary said. "A lot more than I can ever be." Umbreon looked at its trainer confused. "I know what you're thinking, it's odd to think that I'd be scared of anything right?" Umbreon nodded. "Well, I never admitted to anyone. I guess I could tell you. It started when we were little kids."

(Flasback, Sora and Gary's childhood)

It was a stormy night and the kids were all hurdled in an old cabin after getting seperated from the rest of the group. Sora in those days wore a white T-shirt with blue lining and red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps and had his father's crown necklace. Gary wore a blue shirt with a front pocket along with brown shorts and brown shoes and white socks.

"A lot of us kids were scared by the storm raging outside. I know I was and I couldn't let any of the other kids see it; especially Sora," Gary narrated. Lightning crashed as one little boy with glasses started crying. He was about a couple years younger than Sora.

"I wanna go home," the little boy cried. Sora saw him crying and Gary did too.

"But for some reason, Sora was the only one who wasn't scared. I thought he would start crying along with him, but he didn't," Gary narrated.

"Don't be scared," the younger Sora said. "Just think of it as a bunch of lights flashing on and off. And some pots and pans being thrown on the floor. It'll be okay." The little boy looked up at him. The lightning crashed again and the kids all screamed, except for Sora and Gary. "Hey! Don't be like that! Come on! We have to be brave. Lightning dosen't scare me! I can just go up to Mr. Lightning and laugh right in his face."

The younger kids all looked at Sora and saw how brave he was. Gary was especially surprised by this.

"I coundn't understand why he was always so cheerful and upbeat all the time, but I just thought he was crazy. But he managed to keep them from being scared and stopped them from crying. Sora managed to do that by telling them jokes even though some of them were pretty bad, but they were still funny. And we also sang some songs to lift our spirits," Gary narrated.

(Flasback ends, present time)

"That is one more way that I'm jealous of Sora. He is always been so positive and all the younger kids liked him for it. And many of the girls in our class had eyes for him because they all thought he was cute," Gary said. "And that his mom married a guy who is more of a man than my old man could ever be, even if he dead." Gary remebered hearing about Sora's dad and he felt sorry for him on both his birthdays and the anniversary of his death, but he could never admit it to Sora. "That brave and upbeat personality l of his probably why Kairi loves him so much."

Umbreon looked at its trainer and nuzzles his side. Gary smiled as he knew his Pokémon would never think any less of him.

On the next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine all said their goodbyes to Ethan as they went down their separate ways and continued on towards Ecruteak City. And as for Sora, he could tell Gary had matured a little, but it didn't mean he forgave him for what happened back at Pallet Town.


	123. The Return of Duplica

**Episode 123: The Return of Duplica**

A couple of days had passed since running into Gary, Ethan, and the capture of Celesteela. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine bumped into Tai, Kairi, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun along the way.

"Hello again, Ketchum," Tai greeted.

"It's been since Goldenrod City," Sora said.

"We heard you on the radio," TK said.

"And we gotta admit, the way you pretended to be nervous was pretty funny," Davis laughed hard.

"I didn't think it was that funny," Jun deadpanned.

"So what have you been up to?" Joe asked.

"Had a run-in with another Ultra Beast of that sums it up," Sora said. Jun blinked twice.

"Ultra what?" Jun asked.

"They are those Pokémon which has been making an appearance lately," Izzy said. "Gotta admit, I have been interested in them ever since hearing about them."

Sora didn't doubt it for a second, but he knew it was too risky even when he has a Poipole of his own. But, he knew it wouldn't stop Izzy from doing some research on the matter.

"Is that right?" Jun asked.

"But, how did you get it?" Matt asked. Sora looked at him blunty.

"We had a little help from an unexpected source," Sora said refering to Gary.

Tai smiled and nodded not finding it surprising that he would pull through even when he is pinned down. Sora had taken out his Pokédex and made an exchange of Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Silvally for Teddiursa, Phanpy, and Gligar. As the group continued on they came across a girl around Sora's age and she chellenged him to a battle.

"At last I found you! The Indigo Plateu Pokémon League Champion! I have found you at last!" The girl called out to him.

"And who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Christina and I am on a mission to challenge the mightest Pokémon trainers I can find and you've hit my radar!" Christina proclaimed. Now I challenge you to a full six-on-six battle. Do you accept my challenge?"

"I'll accept it. I'm just hoping you can make this a fun battle for me," Sora said. Christina grinned as she looked at him.

"I like your attitude, Mr. Champion," Christina said taking out her first Pokéball. "Now get ready! Go for it, Murkrow!" She threw her Pokéball letting out a Murkrow. This Murkrow has a small "hat" on the head. Sora took out his Pokédex.

 **Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Flying**

 **Murkrow was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This Pokémon shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women.**

"And it's supposed to be the Darkness Pokémon," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it Gligar!" The Pokéball opens and it lets out his Gligar as he stuck out his tongue with a wink.

"So it's another Flying Type against my Murkrow? Thought you were sending in your Pikachu for this," Christina said.

"Just thought we have the first round on an even level. Afterall, the sky's the limit," Sora said. Christina chuckles.

"I can go with that. Murkrow! Night Shade!" Christina ordered as Murkrow fired a black stream from its eyes.

"Gligar! Dodge it!" Sora called out as Gligar had avoided Murkrow's attack. "Now move in with Steel Wing!" Gligar dives towards the crow Pokémon with incredible speed.

"Murkrow! You use Steel Wing too!" Murkrow flew towards Gligar and they collided their attacks and they are both pushed bak.

"Now use another Steel Wing!" Sora called out as Gligar flies to Murkrow to git the crow Pokémon again, but Christina has a trick up her sleeve.

"Use Torment!" Christina ordered. Murkrow's eyes glows red and glares at Gligar making him stop using Steel Wing.

"Why didn't Gligar use Steel Wing again?" Davis asked.

"It was because of Torment. It keeps the opponent from using the same attacks twice in a row," Lillie said.

"Sora is gonna have to think of a new plan and fast," Hapu said.

"Gligar! Use Slash!" Sora ordered. Gligar flew towards Murkrow to deliver a slash attack on it.

"Murkrow! Night Shade!" Christina ordered. Murkrow fired Night Shade, but the fly scorpion Pokémon avoids the attack and swipes his claw at the crow Pokémon.

"Steel Wing!" Sora ordered. Gligar hits Murkrow hard with his metalized wings with speed on his side. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar moved his pincers back and swiped them down to form an X hitting Murkrow making fall to the ground knocking it out. She calls back her Murkrow.

"Impressive. You trained your Gligar well," Christina said taking out another Pokéball. "Get ready for my next one. She threw it "Go Furret!" Her Pokéball opens and reveals a ferret-like Pokémon. It has long, dark brown/tan fur, 7 rings on its body, no visible nose, and four brown, whisker-like marks on its cheeks. It also has small limbs. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Furret, the Long Body Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sentret**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet.**

"So that's what Sentret evolves into," Sora said in his thoughts. "I'll have to match speed with speed." He calls back Gligar and looks to Pikachu. "You ready for this, buddy?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I knew I can count on you. Go for it!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battle. Christina smiled.

"Pikachu is the one Pokémon I wanted to battle since hearing about how it took down two Mega Evolved Pokémon back at the Indigo Plateu finals. And those are hard to take down," Christina said.

"My Pikachu can do anything when he sets his mind on anything," Sora said.

"I don't doubt it for a second. But, you should know that ferrets eats mice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Christina said in a cackle.

"Well, this little entree's fighting back," Sora said. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran across the battle.

"Furret! Quick Attack!" Christina ordered. Furret ran at a speed almost equal as Pikachu's speed. Sora knew Furret was fast, but it was much faster than he thought. Both Pokémon matched their speed with their speed, neither one was gaining an edge over the other.

"Those two are really fast," TK said.

"Indeed. It looks like it could last for hours," Illima said.

"Furret! Use Fury Swipes!" Christine ordered. Furret moved around to swipe at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu moved swiftly as the ferret Pokémon swipes its little claws at the yellow moue Pokémon. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks cackled with electricity and let out Thunderbolt to shock Furret. Furret fel to the ground, but Sora knew Furret was down, but it wasn't out. Furret slowly gets back up still willing to fight even after taking a serious blow from Pikachu's attack.

"Furret! Water Pulse!" Christina ordered. Furret forms a ball of water and hurled it at Pikachu. Sora remebered that there was a chance that attack will cause confusion to a Pokémon when it hits. Furrt threw the ball of water at its yellow opponent.

"Pikachu! Dodge it quickly!" Sora called out as Pikachu had narrowly avoided Water Pulse. It was too close for comfort, but he had to end it before what other nasty surprises she had in store for him. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran across the ground.

"That trick again? Furret! Quick Attack!" Christina ordered. Furret ran across the ground just the same speed as before and Sora knew he had her Furret where he wanted it.

"Okay Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Christina was caught off guard as Pikachu just jumped in the air and landed an Iron Tail on Furret's head. Furret's speed was Furret's weakness as Sora figured that it ran so fast, it became oblivious to the danger it was getting itself into. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of Electricity and hurls it at the ferret Pokémon and hits it hard knocking it out.

"That wasn't bad, Sora," Christina said calling back her Furret. Sometimes my Furret runs so fast it forgets what it's doing. It was clever of you to take advantage of the situation like that." She took out another Pokéball. "But, my next one isn't so careless." She threw her Pokéball. "Go for it, Graveler!" Her Pokéball opens and lets out a huge Graveler, but it was brown and starts swirls around the Pokémon upon entry.

"Propokus, a Shiny Graveler!" Izzy said in amazement.

"And it's a big one too," Hapu said.

"Knowing Sora, he'll just make a switch since he knows Electric Type attacks won't have any effect on it," Sophocles said. Sora looked at Pikachu and saw how exhausted he was from doing all that running while battling Furret. He thought he'd better switch with Phanpy since Ground Type Pokémon like Phanpy has a better chance to beating a Rock Type Pokémon like Graveler.

"Okay Pikachu. Come on back," Sora said as he returned to his side. He pats Pikachu on the head. You did great, Pikachu. You should rest up after that running you did."

"Pika," Pikachu said in a pant. He placed him next to Kairi since he knew she can take care of her. Pikachu climbed up her shoulder since holding Togepi in her arms. He took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Phanpy! Go!" Sora's Pokéball opens and Phanpy lets out a trumpeting sound upon entry.

"A Phanpy, huh? A good choice on your part. But, my Graveler will squish your Phanpy flat even when at a Type disadvantage!" Christina said.

"Wanna put that to the test?" Sora asked his opponent.

"It will be a pleasure. Graveler! Start up with Mega Punch!" Christina ordered since Graveler moved towards the elephant Pokémon to land a powerful punch on him.

"Phanpy! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Phanpy remembered the dance moves he learned with Pikachu and Teddiursa so he moved swiftly avoiding the larger Rock and Ground Type Pokémon.

"Use Stone Edge!" Christina ordered as Graveler forms rocks around itself, but it was slightly different from Rock Throw and sends it out towards Phanpy. Phanpy manages to avoid some of them while getting hit by a few of them.

"Earth Power!" Sora called out. Phanpy's body glowed an orange aura and slammed his front legs to the ground and cracks on the ground forms heaing towards Geodude's evolved form. The attack strikes at Graveler hard. "Rollout!" Phanpy rolls into a ball and heads towards the larger Pokémon landing a hit.

Christina saw how strong that Rollout attack was, but she also knew Rollout gets stronger with each hit it lands. She had to stop that Phanpy before anything else happened.

"Graveler! Rock Blast!" Christina ordered. Graveler forms a rock and sends it towards Phanpy and it misses. Phanpy lands a second hit on Graveler and it was stronger than the first one as she figured it was. As Kairi watched the battle, she knew Rock Blast also gets stronger with each time it's used.

Graveler tries another Rock Blast and it hurls towards Phanpy and hits the ground and sends the rolling Pokémon in the air landing another stronger hit. Graveler tries another Rock Blast, but it took a little longer than the first two and Sora saw it. It hurls at Phanpy, but this time it manages to land a hit.

Despite being hit, Phanpy manages to hold on. Phanpy then started to evolve making everyone gasp in surprise. Phanpy was now a Donphan and let out a loud trumpet after evolving.

"Yes! Donphan!" Sora said with glee.

"Look at that!" Mallow said in awe.

"Sora's Phanpy has now evolved into a Donphan!" Acerola said.

"It had to be from the Rock Blast that Graveler had thrown at him," Kiawe said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Joe said.

"That means Donphan is much more stronger," Matt said.

"And slow since Phanpy was fast and nimble because of his small size," Lana said. Graveler forms a fourth Rock Blast and Sora knew time was on side since it was taking a little bit longer than the last one.

"Okay Donphan! Earth Power!" Sora called out. Donphan's body glowed in the same orange aura and slams into the ground and the attack became stronger than before. Graveler got hit and knocked out bfore it could use it.

"That wasn't bad," Christina said. "Your Phanpy evolving into a Donphan wasn't something I was expecting." She calls back her Donphan and pulls out her next Pokéball. "Now here's my next one!" She threw her Pokéball. "Go Yanma!" She let's out a dragonfly-like Pokémon as it has a green head, and a red body. It has red stripes at the wings and red horns on its head. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey.**

Sora calls back Phanpy and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Kabuto!" Sora said letting Kabuto out to battle.

"So it's a Kabuto. Using a Rock Type against my Yanma is a good call since Bug Types and Flying Types are weak against Rock Types," Christina said.

"My Kabuto can handle whatever you got!" Sora said. Christina grinned.

"That remains to be seen," Christina said. "Yanma! Start things up with Supersonic!" Yanma started up with a Supersonic and hits the prehistoric Pokémon making him confused.

"Kabuto! Try to focus! Bubble Beam!" Sora called out, but Kabuto ended up hurting himself.

"Okay Yanma! Sonicboom!" Christina ordered. Yanma flapped its wings letting out a soundwave at Kabuto landing a hit. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Yanma flipped into the air and darted towards Kabuto landing a hit. "Now use Ancient Power!" Yanma forms silver stones and sends them towards Kabuto. The attack strikes him and he lands on his back. Kabuto manages to regain his senses and stands back up. But Yanma started to evolve. Yanma evolved into a dark green dragonfly-like Pokémon with its compound eyes around the head and has spins on the back and one on its tail. It has red spots on the sides of its body and on the tail. The tips of its wings are completely red. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Yanma**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **By churning its wings, it creates shock waves that inflict critical internal injuries to foes. It also has incredible jaw power capable of biting apart its prey while flying at a high speed.**

"I wouldn't want to mess with one of those if I was smaller than that," Sora said. "Kabuto! Ancient Power!" Kabuto forms Ancient Power and sends it towards Yanmega.

"Yanmega! Sonicboom!" Christina ordered. Yanmega flaps its wings much faster than it was a Yanma. It shatters the rocks into dust. "Now use Quick Attack!" Yanmega flew towards Kabuto and landed a hit. It grabs Kabuto as it flies in the air.

"Didn't expect that Yanma to evolve," Lillie said.

"Now it's even faster than before," Cody said.

"And it's pretty scary just by looking at it," Sophocles said.

"Okay Yanmega! Bug Bite!" Chrisitna ordered. Yanmega was about to land a bite when Kabuto shot out Bubble Beam in the face and drops the prehistoric Pokémon. Kabuto looked up and saw Yanmega was flying around, but not so well as it tries to get the water out of its compound eyes.

"Whay is Yanmega just fluttering around?" Jun asked.

"It has to be when Kabuto was being held by her," Kairi said. "Kabuto must have fired Bubble Beam as an act of defense and Yanma got too much in her eyes."

That was my theory as well. It it has affected her abilities to see and fight," Izzy said.

Christina saw how bad affected Yanmega was in flying and had some trouble focusing.

"Yanmega! Pull yourself together and use Ancient Power now!" Christina ordered. Yanmega manages to form Ancient Power and send them out to Kabuto, but they all miss Kabuto. "Move in wit Bug Bite!" Yanmega flew towards Kabuto despite being able to see, but Sora wasn't worried.

"Kabuto! Scratch!" Sora ordered. Kabuto gave scratch on Yanmega's face and hits the rocks and landing a knock out. Christina calls back Yanmega.

"Thought I had you there," Christina said.

"Actually you did. Kabuto got away on his own. But, I gotta hand it to you, you're a real top-notch trainer," Sora said in a complement. She smiles at her opponent.

"Thanks Sora. I was thinking the same about you," She took out another Pokéball and threw it. "My next Pokémon is Ariados!" She threw her Pokéball letting out Ariados. Sora saw how tired Kabuto was after that battle and calls him back. He pulls out another Pokéball.

"Your turn Teddiursa!" Sora said as he threw his Pokéball letting Teddiursa out to battle.

"Ursa," Teddiursa said.

"Ariados! Poison Sting!" Christina ordered as Ariados fired Poison sting at the little bear Pokémon.

"Teddiursa! Dodge it! Sora called out as Teddiursa avoids the poisonous attack. "Now use Metal Claw!" Teddiursa moved in with his metalized claws to swipe at the spider Pokémon.

"Ariados! Dodge it!" Christina ordered. Ariados avoids the attack by shooting out a string of silk to a tree and lands on the branch before Teddiursa could land a hit. "Now use Spider Web!" Ariados shots out silk making a web trapping Teddiursa in it. Teddiursa tries to struggle to get loose, but the silk was too strong. Ariados wraps its opponent in the silk. "Now use Bug Bite!" Ariados gives Teddiursa a bite with its fangs glowing white and landing a bite on Teddiursa.

Everyone gasped at the sight as Ariados tosses Teddiursa out of the web still wrapped in the silk. Teddiursa let out a cry knowing he lost the battle. Sora manages to get him out of the silk.

"Don't cry, Teddiursa. You'll do better next time. I gurantee it," Sora said kindly. Teddiursa gave Sora a hug while crying. He calls Teddiursa back inside his Pokéball to rest up.

"Didn't think that Teddiursa of yours was such a crybaby, unlike your other Pokémon," Christina said. She calls back her Ariados. "Now let's see how you handle my last one." She took out one more Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Vileplume!" She threw her Pokéball letting out a female Vileplume. Sora took out his last Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Chikorita!" Sora said as Chikorita enters the battle and nuzzles Sora's leg. Sora points to Vileplume and she twirls her leaf glaring at the large opponent. Christina could tell how determined his Chikorita was just by looking at her.

"That Chikorita looks pretty tough, but there's no way it'll beat my Vilplume," Christina said her thoughts.

"You think Chilkorita could take down that Vilplume?" Tai asked.

"I don't think so, since Vileplume looks more experienced in battle and Chikorita is ata disadvantage since Vilplume is also a Poison Type," Ken said.

"You should have seen how she managed to battle Sora's Heracross when we first met her," Kairi said.

"Shes right. You remeber when she took down a Tauros when we first saw her?" Kari asked.

"Right. How could I forget?" Ken asked.

"I wonder how stronger Chikorita got since the last time," Matt said.

"You're just about to find out," Mina said.

"Vileplume! Sludge Bomb!" Christina ordered. Vileplume fired a ball of sludge right at the leaf Pokémon.

"Chikorita! Dodge it!" Sora called out as Chikorita managed to avoid the sludge attack. "Now use Tackle!" Chikorita ran towards the flower Pokémon and landed a hit.

"It'll take a lot more than to take down my Vileplume, Sora! Vilplume! Poison Powder!" Christina ordered. Vileplume sends out a purple powder towards the leaf Pokémon, but she manages to undo the Poison Powder just by twirling the leaf on her head. "That never happened before!"

That's the way, Chikorita! Now use Vine Whip!" Chikorita smacks Vileplume with Vine Whip. Vileplume was taken back by how strong the hit was.

"Don't take that laying down! Energy Ball!" Christina ordered as Vileplume forms a ball of energy and sends it towards Chikorita.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out as Chikorita jumps out of the way before the attack could hit her. "Now use Body Slam!" Chikorita lands a hit with her body paralyzing Vilplume, but she manages to eat a Cheri Berry to rid her paralysis.

"Petal Blizzard!" Christina ordered as Vileplume fires a flurry of flower petals hitting Chikorita hard, not giving her time to dodge it. "Another Petal Blizzard!" Vileplume fires Petal Blizzard again hitting Chiorita in the process.

"Chikorita! Hang in there!" Sora called out. Chikorita's body glows a green aura as her ability had kicked in.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"I think it's Overgrow! Chikorita's ability," Illima said.

"It looks like Chikorita's Grass Type attacks will go up since taking so much damage from Petal Blizzard," Tai said.

"Sora! Chikorita! I know you can do it!" Kairi cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Fire Energy Ball!" Christina ordered as Vilplume fired another ball of energy, but Chiorita avois it completely. "What the?!"

"Okay Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Sora called out as Chikorita fires Razor Leaf hitting Vileplume hard. "Now smack it with Vine Whip!" Chiokorita didn't waste anytime and gave the flower Pokémon smacks on the sides. "Body Slam!" Chikorita jumps in the air and lands another Body Slam attack. Vileplume falls to the ground beaten. Christina was amazed by what she just saw.

"I don't believe it. That Chikorita is way tougher than I thought.And not to mention, that kid is something else," Christina said to herself. She calls back her Vileplume and walked up to Sora shaking his hand. "Not too bad, Sora. No wonder you're the champ. Out of all the trainers I battled against, you're among the top five."

"Thanks Christina. You're pretty tough yourself," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "Your Vileplume almost had my Chikorita just like with my Kabuto."

"Well, I can honestly say that I had a thrill battling you," Christina said. "Oh! And here is something I give to trainers who beat me." She takes out what looks like a fang. "This is a Razor Fang. It'll make your Gligar evolve into a Gliscor. But, it'll only work at night." Sora takes the fang from the girl.

"Thank for the fang," Sora said.

And thanks for the battle," Christina said. With that said Christina took her leave and went off to heal up her Pokémon fter the battle she had them go through and the group made their move towards the Pokémon Center in the nearest town.

They reached the town just a couple of hours later, and they looked to the town.

"This must be it," Sora said. The group made it down to the Pokémon Center unaware of a familiar face inside and chuckles to herself. Duplica turns to her Ditto.

"You ready to have a little fun, Ditto?" Duplica asked.

"Ditto," Ditto nodded. Duplica disguised herself as Nurse Joy as Ditto transformed into a Chansey. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun all walked in.

"Hello!" Sora called out to the place. "Is anybody here?" A Chansey steps out to greet the group.

"Chansey!" Chansey greeted.

"Hey there, Chansey. Where's Nurse Joy?" Kairi asked. Duplica disguised as Nurse Joy steps out.

"Nurse Joy is performing a Pokémon examination at the moment," Duplica said using Nurse Joy's voice.

Huh?" Everyone all said at once.

"Isn't that Nurse Joy?" Davis asked.

"There must be two Nurse Joy's working here," Kari said.

"That might be it," Matt said.

"So when are we going to see the other Nurse Joy?" Sora asked.

"As soon as she is finished, handsome," Duplca said making Sora blanch and the rest jump.

"Wait a minute. You're not Nurse Joy at all!" Sora said. "Aren't you-?"

"My fault for giving myself away," Duplica said. Chansey reverts back into a Ditto.

"This is exactly how we met for the first time, Duplica," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all recognized her right away. Duplica steps to the back and comes back out a second later to her regular clothes.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself," Duplica said laughing. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has," Sophocles said.

"How is everything so far?" Lana asked.

"Everything is going down slimmingly," Duplica said as she looked over to the thirteen other kids with them. "So who are they?"

"You haven't met them, have you? We think we should let them introduce themselves," Sora said.

"My name is Tai and this is my little sister Kari," Tai introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Duplica," Kari said.

"I'm Matt and this is my kid brother TK," Matt introduced.

"Like Kari said, it's nice to meet you," TK said.

"I'm Sara."

"My name is Izzy."

"I'm Mimi."

"My name is Joe."

"I'm Davis and the girl here is my sister Jun," Davis introduced.

"Hey there," Jun greeted.

"My name is Ken."

"I'm Yolei."

"And my name is Cody."

"Nice to meet you all," Duplica said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all explained that they met twelve out of thirteen of them just after Sora had won the Marsh Badge from Sabrina and beaten Tai in a triple battle. Sora explained that Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle evolved during the battle and they were able to finish off his Charizard and two Dragonite after evolving. "Not surprising to me. Not only that, Ditto and I saw you in the final round of the Indigo Plateu tournament and won. I was very amazed."

"So Duplica, what have you been up to?" Kairi asked.

"Ditto and I took our act out on the road. We made a stop at Porta Vista beach and I mistook a kid there for you and he asked me if I knew you. And when I told him I did, he dragged me to the Bay of Burgers and told me he's your cousin. Your uncle even invited me to dinner since I'm a friend of yours. Your aunt was a very nice lady," Duplica said.

"That's just like Ven. I haven't seen him since the party back at Profesor Oak's lab," Sora said.

"He got super excited meeting Ditto when it transformed into different Pokémon. I think Ven is a pretty nice kid. Terra and Aqua were all nice too. And they told me to tell you they said hello," Duploica said. Sora smiled at the thought of Ventus, Terra, and Aqua and wondered what they were up to.

"So what brings you down to the Johto region?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, I was invited to perform in this," Duplica shows them a poster with a couple of clowns with a Wooper doing a trapeze act with a Bellsprout doing a handstand on a Shuckle and a Teddiursa doing some juggling.

"Isn't that the Pokémon Acting Competition?" Izzy asked.

"It is. Every year, the Pokémon Council of the Performing Arts asks a whole bunch of trainers and their Pokémon to come for a week to perform different acts. Something like shows and scenes from different plays," Duplica explains.

"That sounds like fun," Lillie said.

"It is when you think about it," Duplica said.

"So, why are you at the Pokémon Center, anyway?" Sara asked.

"Your Ditto must be doing okay," Cody said.

"Well, about that," Duplica said scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. Just when Duplica was to explain why she was in the Pokémon Center to begin with Nurse Joy and her Chansey steps out with another Ditto on a stretcher and she rushes over to the side.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nurse Joy asked. The other Ditto jumps into Duplica's arms and she embraxes the other Ditto.

"So who is this?" Mallow asked.

"This is our newest addition to our performace commitee. A Ditto that I nicknamed Mini-Dit," Duplica said.

"Nice to meet you, Mini-Dit," Sora said.

"Ditto," Min-Dit said.

"Why was Mini-Dit in the examination room? Was it hurt or something?" Joe asked.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with it at all. I gave it a thorough examination and it is in perfect condition," Nurse Joy said.

Everyone stepped outside and they all wondered why Mini-Dit was put inside the Pokémon Center if it was healthy.

"So why have Mini-Dit examined if it wasn't anything wrong?" Acerola asked.

"I'll show you," Duplica said. "Mini-Dit, transform into a Pikachu!" Mini-Dit did transform into a Pikachu.

"Looks alright to me," Yolei said.

"Watch closely. Mini-Dit, now transform into Togepi," Duplica said as Mini-Dit went from Pikachu to Togepi.

"The transformations all perfect," Sora said.

"Not exactly, Sora. How about one of you let out a big Pokémon and I'll show you what I mean," Duplica said. Tai took out an Ultra Ball.

"How about I let out Drake for this one," Tai threw his Ultra Ball letting out Drake.

"Okay Mini-Dit, tranform into this Dragonite," Duplica said as Mini-Dit did Transform into a Dragonite, but the size stayed the same. Everyone all looked at the transformed Ditto not believing what they're seeing.

"Is this what you mean?" Hapu asked being the first one to speak.

"That's right. Mini-Dit can transform into any kind of Pokémon, but it stays the same size when transforming into bigger Pokémon," Duplica said.

"Propokus! I have never seen anything like this before. A Ditto should be able to change its size along with its appearence," Izzy said.

"How come Mini-Dit doesn't change its size?" Kari asked.

"That I don't know. My first Ditto only had a problem changing its face and that was something I should have figured sooner if I knew what the problem was," Duplica said.

"Yeah. But having Mini-Dit change size when transforming is going to be very tricky," Sora said. Duplica nods to that statement. Sora turns to Duplica. "How about we have a battle to have Mini-Dit prove its meddle."

"Really?" Duplica asked.

"Sure. But, I will warn you; I learned my lesson the last time we battled," Sora said.

"Since watching you battle in the finals, I don't doubt it. Show me what you've got!" Duplica said. With that said, Duplica sent out Mini-Dit as Sora pulled out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Kabuto!" Sora said as the prehistoric Pokémon entered the battle.

"Mini-Dit! Transform into Kabuto!" Duplica ordered. Mini-Dit transformed into Kabuto. The two Pokémon look into each other like it was a standoff.

"Care to make the first move?" Sora asked.

"It'll only take one move! Mini-Dit! Use Bubble Beam!" Duplica ordered. Mini-Dit fired Bubble Beam right at Kabuto, but the shellfish Pokémon dodges the attack just by moving to the side.

"Kabuto! Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Kabuto forms silver stones and hurls them at his opponent.

"Mini-Dit! Dodge and use Mud Shot!" Duplica ordered as Mini-Dit had avoided the rocks and fired Mud Shot right at the original Kabuto.

"Okay Kabuto! Block it with your own Mud Shot!" Sora called out as Kabuto fired Mud Shot cancelling out the other Mud Shot. "Scratch!" Kabuto rushes over to Mini-Dit to deliever Scratch to the transformed Ditto. Kabuto scratched Mini-Dit with his yellow claws.

"Hang in there, Mini-Dit," Duplica said. Mini-Dit manages to push Kabuto off of it. As Kairi watched the battle, she could tell how tough Kabuto has gotten since battling against that Yanmega from earlier. It made her want to have her Omanyte prove himself in a battle soon enough.

"Okay Kabuto! Mud Shot!" Sora called out. Kabuto fired Mud Shot right at at the transformed Ditto, but she wasn't fooled.

"Time to pull out a trick from your playbook! Block it with Mud Shot!" Duplica called out as Kabuto fired Mud Shot cancelling it out.

"Nice one!" Sora said.

"You're even better than I remember. Mini-Dit! Scratch!" Duplica ordered. Mini-Dit moves towards Kabuto and once Mini-Dit got into position to scratch Kabuto, the shellfish Pokémon just grabs it and toss it to the ground. "Mini-Dit! Get up!" Mini-Dit tried to get up, but Mini-Dit wasn't as agile as a real Kabuto. Sora would have taken an advantage of the situiation, but he decided not to.

"Help Mini-Dit up," Sora said. Kabuto does help Mini-Dit on its feet. "Wouldn't be fair if your opponent can't fight back."

"Thanks, Sora. Mini-Dit! Ancient Power!" Duplica called out. Mini-Dit performs Ancient Power and sends it towards Kabuto again.

"Dodge and use Bubble Beam!" Sora called out as Kabuto fired Bubble Beam and hits Mini-Dit hard. Now use Mud Shot!" Kabuto fired Mud Shot and it came so quick, Mini-Dit didn't have enough time to react. Tha attack landed and knocks out Mini-Dit. Duplica gasped as she went up to Mini-Dit as it transformed back to its original form.

"Mini-Dit! You okay?" Duplica asked.

"Ditto," Mini-Dit answered sadly.

"Don't worry. You did your best. You and Ditto will always be number one to me," Duplica said. She went up to Sora. "You weren't kidding. You really beat me. You gotten stronger than the last time."

"Thanks. So did you," Sora said.

"But, I wish I could do something about Mini-Dit's condition," Duplica said. Everyone thought for a moment trying to think of something. An idea formed into Davis's head as an imaginary lightbulb lights up.

"I've got an idea!" Davis said makig everyone turn to him.

"You got an idea?" Kairi asked.

"Uh-oh," Jun and Yolei said.

"What's your idea, Davis?" Lana asked.

"Fill us in," Mallow said.

"I was thinking we have Mini-Dit transform into large Pokémon and have it amaze everyone" Davis suggested.

"You sure abouth that, Davis?" Kiawe asked.

"Hear me out, hear me out. When Mini-Dit transformed into Drake we were all amazed by the mini transformation, right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"What about it?" TK asked.

"Maybe if we have Mini-Dit transform into large Pokémon like maybe an Onix or a Steelix, we can draw in a crowd," Davis said. Everyone was a tad skeptical to the plan, but Duplica liked the idea.

"I think we should give it a try," Duplica said. "Davis might have a point and we'll let the crowd decide if Mini-Dit can wow them or not."

"I guess we'll have to give it a try. But how?" Sora asked.

"We can make it into a double battle. Now who among you will provide it?" Duplica asked. Kairi stepped up.

"I will," Kairi said. Duplica said. "I have an Omanyte and a Miltank, so it's only fair if I step up." Duplica said smiling.

"Okay Kairi. I can take you up for it. Just don't expect me to go easy on you," Duplica said. Everyone made it to a public as people started to gather around knowing that a battle was about to start. Duplica has naturally chosen her two Ditto as Kairi has took out her two Pokéballs and threw them.

"Omanyte! Miltank! Go!" Kairi said as Omanyte and Miltank had entered the battlefield. A lot of people were amazed to see that she has a prehistoric Pokémon like an Omanyte.

"Okay Ditto, you transform into Omanyte and Mini-Dit, you transform into Miltank!" Duplica said as Both Ditto has transformed; Ditto into Omanyte and Mini-Dit into a Miltank.

"Did you see that?" One man asked.

"That other Ditto has transformed into a mini Miltank!" Another man said.

"And that other girl has an Omanyte too!" One boy said.

"This should be fun to watch!" One girl said.

"Omanyte! Bubble Beam on Mini-Dit! Miltank! Move in with Tackle on Ditto!" Kairi ordered. Omanyte fired Bubble Beam at Mini-Dit and while Miltank charged Tackle at Ditto.

"Ditto! Mud Shot on Miltank! Mini-Dit! Body Slam on Omanyte!" Duplica ordered. Ditto fired Mud Shot and hit the milk cow Pokémon and Mini-Dit had used Body Slam on the spiral Pokémon.

"Miltank! Rollout! Omanyte! Ancient Power!" Kairi ordered. Both of Kairi's Pokémon used their attacks on their selected opponents. Miltank rolled into Mini-Dit while Omanyte's attack hits Ditto.

"Mini-Dit! You use Rollout! Ditto! Bubble Beam!" Duplica ordered. Mini-Dit did use Rollout towards Omanyte as Ditto fired Bubble Beam on Miltank. The bubbles hits Miltank, but the bubbles bounces right off, not even bothered. Sora watched and figured it had to be when she lived on the farm and learned to use Rollout just by watching Whitney's Miltank.

"Omanyte! Mud Shot on Mini-Dit!" Kairi ordered. Mini-Dit gets hit hard by Mud Shot stopping Rollout. Everyone was amazed by the minature version of Miltank taking on an Omanyte. Miltank rolls right into Mini-Dit and it was stronger than it was when it hit Ditto.

"Not bad Kairi! You're just as good as your boyfriend," Duplica complemented.

"It helps when you learn just by watching," Kairi said.

"Let's see if it pays off! Mini-Dit! Stop that Miltank with Body Slam! Ditto! Aim Mud Shot at Omanye!" Duplica called out as Mini-Dit rushes over to stop Miltank from rolling, but as soon as the Ditto got to Miltank, it got bounced off and lands on its back. Ditto fires Mud Shot right at Omanyte, but Kairi had an ace up her sleeve.

"Bubble Beam!" Kairi ordered. Omanyte fired Bubble Beam and there was so much bubbles it completly dissolved the mud attack and hitting Ditto in the process. Miltank rolls right into Ditto knocking it out. "Wrap it up with Ancient Power!" Omanyte hurls Ancient Power and it hits Mini-Dit. Both Ditto were down for the count.

The crowd were amazed by the two Ditto, especially Mini-Dit not caring if they had lost.

"Look at that!"

"I wonder other big Pokémon that one Ditto can transform into!"

The group were pretty amazed by this turnout.

"You were right, Davis! This idea of yours was better than we thought," Sora said smiling.

"Thanks Sora. I wasn't sure if it was gonna work," Davis said.

Hours came and went, once both of Duplica's Ditto were healed up she had put on a performnce of her Ditto. She used the Ditto swap to make the crowd which was which. And when it was Mini-Dit's turn...

"And now for our latest addition, I am proud to present Mimi-Dit! Mini-Dit can transform into a minature version of any large Pokémon. I would like a volunteer to prove it," Duplica said. She looks around and spots a trainer with an Ursaring. "How about you? Woulnd't you like to see a mini Ursaring?"

"After hearing it transformed into a mini Miltank, I would love to see that," the trainer said.

"Alright then! Mini-Dit! Transform into an Ursaring!" Duplica instructed. Mini-Dit transformed into a mini Ursaring making the crowd watch with awe.

"Look at that!"

"It's so cute! It's like a teddy bear!"

Everyone loved it and Duplica smiles and takes a bow.

"Thanks again you guys. Mini-Dit was something really special. You all taught me that," Duplica said.

"Just glad to help out," Mimi said.

"And it was Davis's idea since it brought in a crowd as he said it would," Tai rubbed his head.

Duplica has decided to specialize with Ditto that has a unique way of transforming and her Mini-Dit being among them. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to their friends and continued off to Ecruteak City for Sora's upcoming Gym battle.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are once again lost trying to find Sora and Pikachu.

"Those twerps has got to be around here somewhere," Jessie said.

"Must you keep saying that?" Meowth said annoyed.

"We've been wondering around for days and we still haven't found a single rare Pokémon to bring back to the boss," James said.

"And that Delibird showing up yesterday and taking all of the food we had just for our debt didn't help one bit," Meowth said.

Team Rocket hung their heads in defeat as they all gave a loud sigh. Jessie was the first to look up when she spotted Silver and what looks like a large blue cocodilian Pokémon. It was large and bulky with the same pattern as Totodile.

"James! Meowth! Look!" Jessie said getting their attention.

"A Feraligatr!" James pointed out.

"Those have to be worth something!" Meowth said.

"And we must aquire it!" Jessie said.

Just as Team Rocket put their plan together, Silver and Feraligatr made a stop as they spotted Team Rocket in front of them.

"Hold it right there, twerp!" James said.

"We would like to have a little chat with you if you don't mind," Jessie said.

"And it involves your Feraligatr!" Meowth said. Silver wasn't affected by the talking Meowth part, but he gave a hateful scowl at them.

"Team Rocket. I am going to tell you this once. Get out of my way," Silver said to them.

"Not until you give us that Feraligatr!" Jessie said.

"And if I don't?" Silver asked.

"Then we will have to steal it by force," James said.

Silver glared at them and turned to his Feraligatr.

"You know what to do," Silver said. Feraligatr nodded and fired Hydro Pump at them. Team Rocket were about to brace themselves when the water attack hits them. Jessie stands up with a growl.

"How dare you little runt!" Jessie took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Arbok! Teach this twerp some manners!" The Pokéball opens letting out Arbok. James took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Weezing!" James said as the Pokéball opens letting out Weezing. "Weezing! Sludge Wave!"

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Both Poison Types fired their attacks as Fearligatr fires Hydro Pump at the attacks hitting them both.

"Now use Slash on that weakling of an Arbok!" Silver ordered. Feraligatr swipes his claw at Arbok. The large crocodile Pokémon turns to Weezing. "Now use Crunch!" Feraligatr lands a bite attack on Weezing and tossed him right at Arbok. Feraligatr picks them both up and tosses them both right at Jessie and James. Silver approaches Team Rocket with a hateful glare.

"What do you want from us now?" Jessie hissed at him.

"This is the only warning Team Rocket is ever going to get from me! Stay out of my way! And if I ever see you three again, then this time will be a picnic compared to the next time!" Silver said. He gave Jessie a kick in the chest making her wheeze.

"Why did you do that?!" James exclaimed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell ya it's not nice to kick girls?" Meowth asked making Silver turn to Meowth with an evil look in his eyes scaring the cat Pokémon.

"Don't lecture me! I despise Team Rocket with a passion! I despise them because they are weak just like the man you call boss!" Silver said with hatred in his voice.

"You shouldn't be talking about our boss like that you little deliquent!" Jessie wheezed.

"And why shouldn't I say that about my own father?" Silver asked them. Jessie was a bit confused by what he said and Meowth put two and two together.

"I can see you've made your point, so we'll be going!" Meowth said. He grabs Jessie and James and just when they were about to ask what he was doing, Meowth ran off. Silver scoffed as he and his Feraligatr took off. Meowth made sure they were far enough.

"What was that for, Meowth?" James asked.

"We were about to teach that twerp a lesson about direspecting Team Rocket and our boss! He can't call him weak and get away with it!" Jessie scowled.

"That twerp just happens to be the boss's kid!" Meowth said. Jessie and James winced knowing he was right.

"He did mention that before," James pointed out.

"And we were about to steal from him too," Jessie said.

"And if we mess with him, the boss will come down on us and he might give us the axe since it's the same as messing with the boss himself," Meowth said. Jessie and James became frightened at the thought.

"And we don't want that!" Jessie and James said feeling scared.

Team Rocket has met the son of Giovanni and many will wonder what will happen if any other member decides to mess with him. I doubt it will be a pleasent encounter. But, as for Sora and his friends, the journey continues on and many more adventures awaits them.


	124. Trouble With Snubbull

**Episode 124: Trouble With Snubbull**

About a day had passed since running into Duplica again as well as meeting with Tai, Kari, and their friends and for Phanpy evolving into a Donphan. Just as they continued on, Sora had accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Teddiursa, Donphan, Gligar, and Kabuto for Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, and Noctowl. Kairi exchanged Omanyte for her Shuckle.

Sora and Kairi made a stop to have a practice battle with Lillie and Mina. Lillie and Mina took out one Pokéball each.

"Snowy! Go!" Lillie said throwing her Pokéball letting out her Alolan Vulpix.

"Vul!" Snowy said upon entry.

"Shiinotic! Go!" Mina said throwing her Pokéball letting out Shiinotic.

Sora took out his Fast Ball while Kairi took out a Pokéball.

"Okay Aipom! Go!" Sora said throwing the Fast Ball. The Fast Ball opens and lets out Aipom doing a stance on her tail palm.

"Go Shuckle!" Kairi said letting her out her Shuckle for her first battle.

"I think Kairi made a good choice Type-wise," Mallow said.

"She has. Since being a Bug Type, Shuckle has the advantage over Shiinotic and also being a Rock Type, she has the advantage over Snowy since being a Rock Type," Illima agreed.

I wonder how this'll turn out," Hapu said.

"You two wanna make the first move?" Sora asked.

"Snowy! Powder Snow on Aipom!" Lillie ordered. Lillie sends out Powder Snow to hit the squirrel monkey Pokémon.

"Aipom! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Aipom jumps into the trees to avoid Powder Snow from the Alolan Vulpix.

"Shiinotic! Energy Ball on Shuckle!" Mina ordered. Shiinotic forms a ball of energy and sends it out to Shuckle.

"Shuckle! Withdraw and Bide!" Kairi called out as Shuckle withdrew in her shell and took the hit. And it was a powerful one by the way it hit Shuckle.

"Aipom! Tail Slap on Snowy!" Sora called out as Aipom towards Snowy to deliever a slap with her tail.

"Snowy! Dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Lillie called out. Snowy managed to avoid Aipom's first attack, but Aipom succeed with a smack on the face.

"Shiinotic! Use Moonblast!" Mina called out as Shiinotic forms another ball of energy.

"Mina! Don't!" Lillie tried to warn her, but it was too late, because Moonblast had hit Shuckle while in the shell. Shuckle took her head out and fired a white beam of energy and it hits Shiinotic hard. "I tried to tell you! Bide gets stronger from each time the user is hit!" Mina realized the mistake she made.

"Oops," Mina said.

"Shuckle! Rock Throw!" Kairi ordered. Shuckle forms rocks above her and sends them to both Pokémon.

"Aipom! Swift!" Sora called out as Aipom fires Swift just by swinging her tail and the stars strike both Snowy and Shiinotic.

"Another Rock Throw!" Kairi called out.

"Aipom! Another Swift!" Sora also called out.

Both of the couple's Pokémon fired their attacks and they hit their targets on mark. Both Snowy and Shiinotic were knocked out.

"YES!" Sora and Kairi said as they embraced each other celebrating their victory. Lillie and Mina smiled feeling happy for their friends for their victory. Aipom had Shuckle in her arm and nuggies Shuckle on the head.

Just when they went further down to the woods, they made a stop to rest their feet and fill up on water. Just when Sora was drinking some water from his canteen Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu points to a familiar Snubbull running on the other side of the river.

"No way. It couldn't be," Sora said. This caught Kairi's attention.

"What couldn't be, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"I don't think you'll believe me, but I think I just saw Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull right now," Sora said.

"What?" Hapu asked.

"Where?" Kiawe asked.

"Right across the river," Sora said pointing to the bush Snubbull went into.

The Alolan nine were all skeptical about seeing that one particular Snubbull.

"It couldn't be that Snubbill," Acerola said.

"It might just be a wild Snubbull you saw," Sophocles said.

"You would think so, but where would those pink ribbons tied to her ears could come from?" Sora asked.

"He does have a point," Lana said.

"Come to think of it, I remember seeing that Snubbull when we were watching the Sunflora Festival," Mallow said.

"And she did bite on Meowth's tail when she ripped off that cheesey disguise Team Rocket had him wear," Kairi said.

"We should keep our eyes open just in case we do see Snubbull. And if it is that same Snubbull, then we should try to get a hold of Madame Muchmoney," Sora said.

"An excellent idea. There is no doubt in my mind that she must be dreadfully worried," Illima said.

With that said, everyone stood back up and continued on with their journey. But, as for Team Rocket, they stroll through the woods using big sticks as canes to support them due to their weakness to hunger.

"We have to get something to eat soon, James," Jessie said.

"When we get to the nearest little hamlet, let's have a great big ham omelet," James said. Unaware, Snubbull has managed to finally find Meowth once again.

"I just hope they're just giving them out because we don't have any money to spend on food," Meowth said.

"I don't think I have ever been this hungry in my life. I don't even care of it's moldy or rotten, I'd do anything for a bite," Jessie said. Snubbull runs behind Meowth and gives the cat Pokémon another bite on the tail.

"AAAHHHH!" Meowth screamed in pain. Jessie and James stops and turns around to see the same Snubbull on Meowth's tail. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Lookie here, James. It's our old friend Snubbull," Jessie said.

"I think you are right. I was wondering how that little nibbler was doing and it looks like she's just as chipper as ever," James said.

"Don't just stand there! Help me! Get it off me!" Meowth yelled dragging Snubbull around.

"Isn't that cute, Jessie? Snubbull is giving Meowth a love bite to show her affection," James said.

"You should be happy to have a pretty little Pokémon who loves you, Meowth," Jessie said.

"I hate this stupid Snubbull!" Meowth yelled. Snubbull was shocked to hear Meowth say that. 'Get off my tail now!" Meowth swings Snubbull of his tail sending Snubbull flying in the woods. Snubbull fell through the trees and landing on the belly of a sleeping Snorlax. Snubbull slides off and feels heartbroken about what Meowth said.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Alolan nine, they all wonder through the forest keeping their eyes open for Snubbull just in case they saw her.

"No Snubbull around here," Mina said.

"She's probably already miles away by now," Sora said.

"Probably," Hapu said.

As they walked on they all saw a man on his knees and he looked dehydrated from thirst. They all rush over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kiawe asked.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I collasped," the man said. Kairi took out her canteen and held out to him.

"Here. Have some water," Kairi offered.

"Thank you, young lady," the man said as he took the canteen and took a drink. "Ah! Water is such a refrshing beverage. We've been in these woods for quite some time. And unfortunatley, my canteen is dry." The group all looked him and they all recognized him.

"Jeeves?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all asked. Jeeves looked around and his face lit up.

"My word! It's you! The young trainers who rescued the madame's Snubbull!" Jeeves said.

"I thought you looked familiar. We met you back at Madame Muchmoney's mansion," Sora pointed out.

"How is Madame Muchmoney doing these days?" Lillie asked.

"Well young Lillie, I'm actually traveling with her as we speak," Jeeves said.

"But, why isn't she with you?" Lana asked.

"Madame and I had to split up to forage for food I'm afraid," Jeeves said.

"Forage for food?" Mallow asked.

"You're looking for food out here in the woods?" Sora asked.

"I hope Madame Muchmoney will be alright," Kairi said. Everyone was caught off guard when they all heard a familiar voice letting out a Tarzan cry. The familair voice turns out to belong to Madame Muchmoney who seemed rather different. She didn't have the same pearl necklace and it was replaced with a scarf. The white clothe on her dress is missing and she appears to be musculiar.

"Mdame Muchmoney?" The kids all asked in surprise.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise to see all of you again," Madame Muchmoney said. She takes out a Mushroom from a basket she has strapped on her back. "And how luckily, you've arrived just in time for lunch."

The group had joined the rich lady and her faithful butler for some mushroom soup as it turns out to be plenty for everyone.

Plenty because Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon all pitched in with some finding some mushrooms to forage for since they might not reach the next town within days until they buy some supplies.

"This mushroom soup really hits the spot," Sora said smaking his lips. "So Madame Muchmoney. What brings you all the way out here? And why isn't Snubbull with you?" Madame Muchmoney sighs sadly.

"It was a short time after you had left to continue on with your journey and gave her the chance to be independent. I waited for weeks and my precious little Snubbull never returned," Madame Muchmoney said. "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, and I couldn't even eat. I decided to do something, so I took Jeeves with and we set off to find my Snubbull. We scaled the higest mountains, we swam the wettest oceans, and crossed the deserted deserts searching for my little Snubbul." She flexed her newly formed muscles. "I may not have found Snubbull, but muscles I didn't know I had." She laughs. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all amazed by this result.

"Madame has always been such a delegate creature, but searching for Snubbull has put such a strain on her," Jeeves explained. "But fortunately, she has risen to the challenge vigorously and in strange ways, it has given her strength." Madame Muchmoney continued with her flexes. "We even asked some people around."

(Flashback, a week ago)

Jeeves had approached Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill as they got ready for some lunch. Naminé is seen bottle feeding Azurill.

"Excuse me, children. I do apologize for disturbing you, but have you seen this Snubbull, by chance?" Jeeves asked. Riku looked at the photo and he nods.

"I think we had seen this Snubbull. There's no way I could forget the pink ribbons," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

"But, we don't know where it is," Naminé said. "Sorry."

"Oh dear. Well, I shall thank you anyway. Again, my apologies for disturbing you," Jeeves said.

"It's okay. We can keep an eye out for your Snubbull, if you want," Riku offered.

"Wonderful! And thank you for your consideration," Jeeves said.

(Flashback ends)

"There were some other people who have claimed that they had not," Jeeves said. Kiawe rose on his feet.

"Madame Muchmoney, now that you're in great shape, you can become a great Pokémon trainer," Kiawe said.

"What do you mean, Kiawe?" Sophocles asked.

"To raise a strong Pokémon, the trainer has to be strong with it to become a great role model," Kiawe said.

"I'll have to agree with Kiawe," Illima said. "Madame Muchmoney has gone through great lengths to search her Snubbull and allowed her to let out her inner strength." Sora looked at his arms and saw that they were skinny little sticks. He hung his head defeat. Kairi pats his back.

"It's okay, Sora. I don't care if you're ripped or not. I still love you," Kairi said. That made Sora feel better.

"I would agree, but the only problem is Madame can't be a Pokémon trainer if she does not have a Pokémon. And I hate to say it, we may never see Snubbull again," Jeeves said.

"I think I saw that one Snubbull just a little while ago," Sora said. That got Madame Muchmoney and Jeeves's attention.

"Are you a hundred percent it was her Snubbull?" Hapu asked.

"I did mention the pink ribbons. And there's no way that I would mistake them," Sora said.

"Right. The pink ribbons," Hapu said remembering the ribbons.

"Oh! You've seen my precious little Snubbull?!" Madame Muchmoney asked anxiously.

"Yes. She was running by the riverbank. And we an use our Pokémon to find Snubbull pretty quick. We only need something that belongs to Snubbull; just about anything as long it has her scent," Sora said.

"I just happen to have an old ribbon my Snubbull used to wear. Will that do?" Madame Muchmoney asked taking out the ribbon.

"That'll do perfectly," Sora said taking the ribbon. He heads over to Pikachu.

"I think Raichu can help out too, Sora," Kairi suggested.

"Great idea. Two heads are better than one," Sora said. Kairi took out Raichu's Pokéball and threw it in the air letting Raichu out. Sora bent down to the mouse Pokémon's level.

"Okay guys. Take a whiff of this," Sora said holding the ribbon to them. Pikachu and Raichu took a whiff and they got the scent.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Rai!" Raichu said.

"They got the scent! Let's go!" Sora said.

Pikachu and Raichu led the group trying find the fairy Pokémon's scent along the riverbank where Sora had seen Snubbull. They both sniffed around around until their noses perked up.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out.

"Rai, Raichu!" Raichu said.

"They got something!" Sora said. Th group followed the two mouse Pokémon. I knew they could do it!"

"Don't worry, Snubbull! Mama's coming to get you!" Madame Muchmoney said eagerly.

Not too far away, Snubbull finds a rock and sits down thinking about the hurtful thing Meowth had said to her.

 _"I hate this stupid Snubbull!"_

Those words cut right into her like a knife. She suddenly hears some rustling in the bushes thinking it might have been Meowth. Snubbull switched into fantasy mode.

Meowth came out wearing a blue tux, black shoes, and a red bow tie and carrying a boquet of red roses.

"I didn't mean the mean thing I said, my sweet princess Snubbull," Meowth said lovingly and turns around to wag his tail to her. "And I love it when you bite me by the tail. Come on, my princess. Bite my tail to all your heart's content! Let it be a symbol of my love for you."

Snubbull was getting all giddy at the thought. Her face flushed with a different shade of pink when a curly tail came out of the bushes thinking it was Meowth's tail. Snubbull ran towards the tail lovestruck and bit the tail letting out a loud shriek. Snubbull opened her eyes realizing it wasn't a Meowth at all. It belonged to a Mankey and it was angry. Snubbull winced at the mistake she realized she made and Mankey smacked her as a result and ran off feeling the pain on its tail.

The group was fastly approaching and they all saw Snubbull laying on the ground beaten from that Mankey attack. Madame Muchmoney gasped in horror.

"Oh! Snubbull! Oh, my precious darling! What ever has happened to you?!" Madame Muchmoney asked.

"Snubbull," Snubbull said weakly.

"Oh, she sounds terrible. Something must be terribly wrong!" Madame Muchmoney said.

"We need to get Snubbull straight to a Pokémon Center right away!" Illima said.

The group rushed Snubbull over to a nearby Pokémon Center and the they explained to the Nurse Joy running the place about the situation and she begins a physical examination. She placed the resonator on the stethoscope to listen in the internal making sure everything is in shape.

"How is my baby, nurse?" Madame Muchmoney asked worriedly. She takes off the stethhoscope.

"Everything is normal. Your Snubbull is a bit shaken up, but there aren't any damge done to it," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank goodness my Snubbull's alright," Madame Muchmoney said in relief.

"But, why was Snubbull all they way out here to begin with?" Lillie asked.

"I think that is something only Snubbull knows," Acerola said.

"We went through the trouble to get Snubbull the freedom she deserves and she wonders out," Hapu said.

"There was no way we could know what might happen afterwards," Kairi said.

"Kairi's right. We can't control everything that goes on," Mallow said.

"I know, but still," Hapu said.

"What we control or not, we have to count ourselves lucky we were able to find Snubbull before something else happened," Sora said.

"He's right. It was absoltely a good thing all of you had found Snubbull," Nurse Joy said.

"Wait until you see what is happeing back at home, Snubbull. Soon, you can enjoy running free and exploring nature without ever leaving the estate," Madame Muchmoney said.

"Exploring without leaving the estate?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes. Madame is having a multi-million dollar renovation to change the gardens on the estate into a nature park so Snubbull can play there," Jeeves explained.

"That sounds cool," Sora said.

"It will be once the renovations are complete, and Snubbull can frolic and play there to her heart's content. And since I got these muscles, I can be able to frolic and play right along with my baby," Madame Muchmoney said flexing her muscles. Sora took a look at Snubbull and noticed her feeling down.

"Snubbull dosen't look so very happy," Sora pointed out.

"The poor thing must have suffered some trauma while wondering out on her own," Madame Muchmoney said.

"If you like, madame, I could have your Snubbull checked in and I can some test on her to figure out what's bothering your Snubbull," Nurse Joy offered.

"Oh yes! Please do!" Madame Muchmoney pleaded.

"But, right now you shold all leave the room just so as Snubbull can get some rest," Nurse Joy said as everyone stepped out.

Hours had passed into the night and they stayed put for Nurse Joy to examine Snubbull just so as she bring back the results. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine ate dinner in the messhall while thinking about Snubbull. Speaking of Snubbull, she looked outside the window and gazed into the moon and the image of Meowth appeared. The image shifted to Meowth's tail. Snubbull got up and went out to search for Meowth

Nurse Joy walked back to Snubbull's room to deliever the results.

"Good news, Snubbul. Your tests came out fine," Nurse Joy said as she saw the room empty. "Oh no! Snubbull is gone!"

The next day, Team Rocket is wondering around town satisfyed.

"It was a good thing we stumbled on that apple orchard. Just wish it was a nice pizza parlor," Jessie said.

"Well, the apples were free for the picking so at least we had a bite to eat," James said.

"Speaking of bites, why did you have to be so nasty to that poor defenseless Snubbull?" Jessie asked.

"I don't care what anybody says because I did what I did to save my tail," Meowth said proudly.

A very familiar voice called out. "Snubbll!" Meowth winced and became scared at the thought of the pink bulldog-like Pokémon biting on his tail again. "Oh no! Not again!" Meowth ran off.Jessie and James followed him.

"Meowth!" Jessie called out after him

"Wait a minute!" James also called out after him. They hid in the nearby shrubs.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Madame Muchmoney, and Jeeves ran down the street searching for Snubbull.

"Snubbull sweetie!" Madame Muchmoney called out.

"Snubbull! Come out!" Sora also called out.

"Snubbull!" Kairi, the Alolan nine, and Jeeves all called out. Team Rocket pops their heads out of their hiding place.

"Hey, isn't that the fabously wealthy woman we ran into back at Palm Hills?" Jessie asked.

"There's no mistaking her. And she's obviously looking for her Snubbull," James said.

"Maybe the only good Snubbull is a lost Snubbull. And that is good to me," Meowth said. Jessie had an idea pop into her head.

"I bet that lady will give us a great big juicy reward if we catch that Snubbull for her," Jessie said. James squeals with delight.

"And there is only one way we know to catch that Snubbull too," James said

"Oh yes there is!"Jessie said. Meowth flinched at the thought of the idea.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Meowth said clinging to his bandaged tail. Jessie and James snicker sinsterly as they look at Meowth. "My tail is on the line once again!" Snubbull wonders around the local park looking for meowth when she hears a loud scream. "Hey! Let me down! Help!" Snubbull stops in her tracks hearing him.

"Snubbull, Snubbull," Snubbull said.

Meowth is seen tied up dangling in a tree.

"Help! Untie me! Let me go! This cruelty to Pokémon! It's an inhuman violation! I can't take it anymore! Why would you do this to me?!" Meowth shouted.

"Prepare to say goodbye to all our troubles, Jessie said

"Prepare to say hello to Snubbull," James said.

"To protect ourselves from being poor."

When we get enough, we'll still get more."

We'll capture Snubbull and return rich owner and get a big reward."

"Then there can't be anything we can't afford!"

"Jessie!"

James!"

"Team Rocket's life blasting off in the speed of light!"

"Cathing that Snubbull for that reward will be a delight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished. "Wait a minute! This ain't right! Why would you do this to me! You're supposed to be my friends!"

"We are your friends, Meowth. And sometimes friends has to make sacrifices," Jessie said.

"What's the big deal? Once we get that reward, we can buy you a new tail!" James said.

"I don't want a new tail! I want this tail!" Meowth said.

"Just think of something besides that mangy old tail," Jessie said.

"Just think of all that money," James said.

"I feel like a worm. All I can do is wait around and wait for a bite," Meowth said in a deadpan tone. Jessie and James pulled out a couple of loud speakers.

"Okay Snubbull!" Jessie called out.

"Come and get it!" James said called out.

Jessie and James calls out to the fairy Pokémon trying to get her to come out from wherever she was hiding at. Snubbull came out of the bushses following the sound.

"Oh crap! There's Snubbull!" Meowth shouted. Jessie and James looked in the direction he was looking.

"There you are, you little darling! Meowth is so glad you're back!" Jessie said.

"There's a nice juicy Meowth tail just waiting for you to sink your teeth into. Come and get it, it's waiting for you," James said.

Snubbull glares at Meowth while he chuckles nervously to Snubbull's glare knowing the inevitable bite was coming. But, Snubbull wasn't budging.

Something's not right, Jessie," James said.

"She should have clamped down on Meowth's tail by now," Jessie said.

Then suddenly, something unexpected happened. Snubbull was evolving. Snubbull had evolved into a Granbull.

"Holy schnikies! She evolved into a Granbull!" Meowth exclaimed. Granbull looked over to Meowth. "This isn't supposed to be like this! Guys! Cut me loose! Untie me! Get me out! If that thing takes a bite of my tail, there won't be any tail for me to have left!" Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball with a salute.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"For once, I'm glad to see you," Jessie said pointing at Granbull. "Go in there an get that Granbull!"

"Wobbu, Wob!" Wobbufett said backing away. "Wobbufett!" Wobbufett backed further away. "Wobbufett!" Jessie glared at the patient Pokémon frustrated.

"I meant the other way!" Jessie said. "I should have known better than to rely on a coward." She pulls out Wobbufett's Pokéball. "Back to the ball." She calls Wobbufett back inside as Granbull approaches Team Rocket to get to Meowth.

"I'll show you!" Jessie said taking out another Pokéball and threw it. "Arbok! Go!" The Pokéball opens letting out her Arbok. "Arbok! Use Crunch on that Granbull!" As Arbok went towards the newly evolved Pokémon, Granbull looked at Arbok's tail curled up like Meowth's tail and gave the cobra Pokémon the same bite as Meowth. Arbok screeched in to the bite. James took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Weezing! Smokescreen!" James said as the Pokéball opens and Weezing is let out. Weezing lets out smokes from his pores making Granbull catch a whiff letting go of Arbok.

"It's get away time!" Meowth said as he bites through the ropes and lands on his feet. He manages to get loose of his remaining restraints and pulls out a remote control. "Luckily, I came prepared for such an emergency!" He puses the button as rumbling is heard and a giant meowth robot comes out through the trees. Jessie watches in amazement. "Say hello to the Meowth Mecha 2.0! Come on! Let's get that Granbull!"

"Meowth! You're a genius!" Team Rocket said as they entered the giant robot.

"This is Opertaion: Tail Bait! Meowth Tail Switch activating!" Meowth said pushing a button. The giant Meowth robot turns around and wags the giant tail to get Granbull's attention; and it worked. Meowth spoke through the speakers. **"Here Granbull!"** Granbull jumps towards the giant robot with delight and clamps on the robot's tail. Meowth chuckled. "She bit the bait. Now I'll have to lock her up nice and tight." Meowth pushed another button. The back of the head opens to a steel cage just the right size for Granbull. The giant robot backs up to the cage and shakes Granbull to get loose, but she just held on. "Hey! She won't let go!"

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, Madame Muchmoney, and Jeeves heard the commotion and they saw a Granbull clamped onto the robot Meowth's tail.

"That's a Granbull!" Kairi exclaimed.

"But look at those ribbons on her ears!" Madame Muchmoney said.

"You're right! Snubbull must have evolved," Sora said.

"And that's Team Rocket's robot!" Kiawe said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lana asked.

"I think they're trying to steal Granbull just like the last time!" Lillie said.

"She may be a Granbull, but to me, she's still my little Snubbull!" Madame Muchmoney said. Meowth activates the screen and smiles because she was the one they wanted to see.

"Look! It's the twerps and that rich dame! This is a synch, guys, all we gotta do is hand her over Granbull and collect our big reward!" Meowth said smiling.

"Mmm-hmm!" Jessie said.

"This is your best invention ever, Meowth! I think you deserve cheers!" James said.

"Hip-hip-hooray!" Team Rocket all cheered.

"Let's do it!" Meowth also cheered. With that said, Jessie and James all stepped out with smiles on their faces.

"Well, hello there," James greeted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jessie said.

"Is it me or are they pretending to be nice?" Acerola asked.

"I say we should ram them down," Hapu said.

"Keep that option open. We don't know what they're trying to pull, so we'll have plan our attack carefully. So be ready," Sora said. Madame Muchmoney and Jeeves approached them.

"What are you two are trying to do, catch my Snubbull?" Madame Muchmoney asked remembering their last meeting.

"That's exactly what we were trying to do," Jessie admitted.

"And we're so glad you're here," James said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine weren't buying it one bit since it's Team Rocket.

"As soon as we heard that your darling Snubbull was missing, we thought we'd find her for you," Jessie said.

"We heard news in east, so we went east," James said.

"And when we heard news in the west, we went west," Jessie said.

"We searched every inch of the compass until we found your little Snubbull," James said.

"Naturally, it took lots of hard work and sacrifice, but we did it for you," Jessie said.

"We're just glad we can make this heartwarming reunion happen," James said.

Madame Muchmoney and Jeeves looked at them smiling while Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine still weren't going for it.

"Now?" Mina asked.

"Not yet," Sora said.

"This is so wonderfuly thoughtful and and kind!" Madame Muchmoney said.

"I personally owe you a great deal of thanks," Jeeves said.

"What are you talking about? No thanks needed," James said.

"Your happiness is our reward," Jessie said.

"Oh thank you, both!" Madame Muchmoney said as she and Jeeves passed them both.

"You don't think she took me seriously, do you?" James asked.

"We have to be careful. We can't let her know we need the money and act like we don't care about the reward or we don't get one," Jessie said.

"Right. Rich people are always happy to give money to people who don't need it," James said.

"Oh, hello my precious little Snubbly Wubbly. It is time to go home," Madame Muchmoney said. Granbull kept biting refusing to budge. "What's the matter, Snubbull?" Madame Muchmoney and Jeeves tried to move Granbull, but she refused to let go. "Come, come now Snubbull. Let go."

"I hate to say this, Madame, but it seems to be some kind of trick," Jeeves strained.

"This ain't a trick honest. Believe me, I wanna get rid of her, but Granbull won't get off my tail," Meowth said. "If I can't shake Granbull off my tail, then I'm goonna shock Granbull off my tail." Meowth pushes a button and the robot's tail shocks the three of them.

"I knew it! You never intended to give Granbull back at all!" Sora accused.

"It's not what you think it is," Jessie said.

"We really have good intentions," James said. He glares at the robot. "The elcetric shock didn't work!"

"Get her off some other way," Jessie said.

"What are ya yammering at me for? I ain't the one withe Granbull on my tail," Meowth said pushing the button. Team Rocket gasped as the robot tries to wing them off.

"See? That just proves it!" Sora said.

"We were right to never trust you," Kiawe said.

Team Rocket were in a real tight bind now since their pretending to be nice trick didn't work.

"It looks like we're gonna have to go with Plan B," Jessie said.

"Agreed," James said as he and Jessie entered the giant robot and gave Meowth a beating of a life time. "That served you right!"

"Now we're never gonna get that reward thanks to you, moron!" James hissed. Jessie spoke through the loudspeakers.

 **"We tried to be nice, but we're passed that point! Give us Pikachu or we'll just take Granbull instead!"** Jessie said.

"There's no way you will ever get your grimey hands on Pikachu, you old bat!" Sora called out. That pissed Jessie off.

"O-o-o-old bat?!" Jessie roared. "Flatten them into pancakes, Meowth!"

"Initiating Fighter Mode!" Meowth proclaimed. Meowth pushes a button and it plays "The Wheels On The Bus" jingle. "Oops. Wrong button. Again."

"We have got to get Granbull let go of that robot's tail," Sora said in his thoughts. "Can't use Pikachu because the electricity will only end up shocking Granbull too. Maybe Cyndaquil will do." He picked Cyndaquil's Pokéball and threw it. Sora spoke out loud, "Go for it, Cyndaquil!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Cyndaquil. "Use your Flamethrower on that robot!" Cyndaquil fired Flamethrower right at the robot making it hot inside.

"Phew! It sure is hot in here," James said wiping off some sweat.

"Isn't there an air conditioner in this thing?" Jessie asked.

"Right! Activating air conditioning systems now!" Meowth said pushing a button, but he winced when he realized the pushed the wrong button. "Oops!"

"Oops? What oops? What do you mean oops? What's oops?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't push the air conditioning button," Meowth said.

"Then what button did you push instead?" James asked.

"I may have accidentally pushed the Tail Launcher without thinking," Meowth said making Jessie and James gasp. The end of the Meowth robot's tail launches off with Granbull still holding on tight.

"Granbull is being sent flying!" Mallow gasped.

"And she's gonna make a pretty big crash unless we stop her!" Acerola said.

"I'll save you, my darling Snubbull!" Madame Muchmoney called out.

"Madame!" Jeeves gasped.

The wealthy woman flexed her muscles and prepared to catch Granbull in her arms. She caught Granbull being pushed back by the missle and rams into a tree.

"Are you alright, Snubby Wubby?" Madame Muchmoney asked. Granbull looked to her. "Let's battle them together, my precious little Snubby... I mean my rough tough big strong Granbully." Granbull looked at her owner and saw how strong she gotten and the way she took a hit from behind just proved it. Granbull nodded. "Now let's give Team Rocket the reward they deserve!" Granbull nodded in agreement.

"See Jessie? She's gonna give us a reward," James said with glee.

"I don't think it's the kind of reward we want," Jessie deadpanned. James turned to Jessie.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Don't worry, guys. This Mecha Meowth still has plenty of fight left in it," Meowth said. Meowth pulls a lever. **"Here we come!"** Meowth spoke through the speakers.

"Granbull! Use your Take Down!" Madame Muchmoney ordered. Granbull charges towards the robot.

Meowth fires the paw missles, **"Fire one! Fire two!"** Granbull dodges the both of them. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and Jeeves all watched amazed.

"Way to dodge it, Granbull!" Sora cheered.

"Now use Headbutt, Granbull!" Madame Muchmoney ordered. Granbull rams into the robot causing Team Rocket to rock on the inside. "Now for the big payofff, Granbull! Power-Up Punch!" Granbull gave the Meowth robot a powerful punch causing the robot to short out on the inside and the outside.

"Aah! Granbull knocked out our TV monitor!" Meowth gasped.

The robot began to motor out of control.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"I think I'm getting robot sick!" James said feeling queasy.

"I can't see where I'm going!" Meowth exclaimed.

Wobbufett pops out of his own Pokéball once again, "Wobbufett!"

"We're in enough trouble without you popping up!" Jessie hissed. The Meowth robot rams into a tree. Sora turns to his girlfriend and she nods as she took out Raichu's Pokéball and threw it to let Raichu out.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"Raichu!" Kairi called out.

"Hit that robot with a Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered. The two mouse Pokémon sent out a double Thunderbolt shocking Team Rocket causing the robot to explode and go flying in the air once again.

"Now we're not gonna get any reward money!" Jessie cried.

"It could have been worse; that Delibird would have been here and take it away from us," James said finally realizing the obvious.

"The only good thing about this is I won't have that Snubbull bite on my tail anymore," Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying in the sky. A Star twinkles in the distance.

Madame Muchmoney and Granbull run into each other for a hug.

"Granbull! You were magnificent!" Madame Muchmoney praised.

"Granbull!" Granbull said.

"I think from now on, we'll be a great combination! Dosen't that sound lovely?" Madame Muchmoney asked.

"Gran, Gran," Granbull nodded.

Sora placed his arm with Kairi feeling happy for both Madame Muchmoney and Granbull. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and their Pokémon are preparing to take off for Ecruteak City. but not before saying goodbye to Madame Muchmoney and her Granbull.

"Again, thank you all so much! Granbull hasn't been home in ages, so we must be going," Madame Muchmoney said.

"I'll bring the car around in just a moment, Madame," Jeeves said.

"No need for that, Jeeves. Granbull and I would prefer some exercise," Madame Muchmoney said. Both the wealthy woman and Granbull started to race home. "The first one back gets the can of caviar!"

"Madame! Please wait for me!" Jeeves called out running after them. The group smiled knowing how Madame Muchmoney and Granbull has become a lot closer.

"It looks like Granbull now has a a way to make Madame Muchmoney a run for her money," Kiawe said jokingly. That made Sora laugh.

"That was a good one," Sora said laughing. "But, Snubbull wasn't the only one who evolved."

"Indeed," Illima agreed. "The both of them did."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

As the group went off to their journey, also the feeling of seeing them grow together was something they will always remember. Kairi even knew there will be a day for Togepi's first battle to come, but she will be proud of Togepi just as she is with her other Pokémon.


	125. Sora's Fever

**Episode 125:** **Sora's Fever**

Several days came and went since their run-in with Madame Muchmoney and her Snubbull evolving into a Granbull and giving Team Rocket the boot once again and the road to Ecruteak City is much closer than expected. But today is has an unexpected turn.

The sun rises as Kairi got up and decides to give her boyfriend her usual wakeup call just to tease him despite him being on to her.

"Just hope that lazy bum isn't too asleep for me this time," Kairi said to herself. She looked over to Sora laying in his sleeping bag and she quietly sneaks up to him and she peaks down to him with a playful look on her face. "Rise and shine, you lazy bum!" She giggled, but she realized something was off. "Sora?" She saw that he wasn't doing so good. His face was red and he was sweating a lot. "Sora!" This woke up Pikachu as well.

"Morning, Kairi," Sora greeted weakly. "You sleep okay?" Sora starts to get up, but he was too fatigue to do so. He starts to collapse and she catches him.

"Sora! You need to lay back down! You don't look so good!" Kairi told her boyfriend.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine," Sora tried to argue back only for Kairi to lay him back down.

"No arguments, Sora! You're sick!" Kairi said.

Not too long, the Alolan nine all woke up with some stretches and yawns. Illima quickly noticed something was wrong.

"Kairi, is something wrong?" Illima asked with concern. Kairi turned to him.

"Illima, good! Sora's sick!" Kairi said.

"Sick?" Illima asked as he took a look at him and saw his red face and seeing him sweat. "Oh my."

Lillie and the rest all gathered around and saw how red he looked.

"What's the matter with Sora?" Mallow asked with worry.

"He looks redder than a tomato," Hapu said.

"It looks like he has a fever," Lana said.

"How could this have happened? He was just fine yesterday," Kiawe pointed out.

"Fever tends to come and go within days or possibly a couple of weeks," Illima said.

"Well until Sora gets better we'll have to do what we can to make him better," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. We can do some of the heavy lifting to help out," Hapu said.

"We should give him some medicine to help get the fever go down," Kairi said.

"I think we might haves some here," Kiawe said as he went for the first-aid kit and saw the medicine cabinet is empy. "What the?! How could this happen?! Our medicine is gone and we're just down to band-aids and some of the other stuff, but nothing in it about fevers."

"How could have not any of our meds?" Acerola asked.

"How is right. How could we have lost some it after we bought some in case of an emergency?" Hapu asked.

Sophocles shifted his eyes when he remembered when he may have accidentally lost it when he tripped and fell over a tree root and the first-aid kit flew out of the backpack, unaware of the medicines being lost.

"If only I knew about the medicines sooner, I would have saved them," Sophocles said in his thoughts. "Kairi is going to be so mad at me." Sophocles gulped as he thought of the possibilities.

The Kairi in his imagination chased after him with a huge mallet swinging it around.

"How could you have made such a foolish mistake, Sophocles?! It's all your fault Sora is sick with a fever! I will never ever forgive you for it! And you're never have any of my cooking again!" Kairi yelled at with malice in her voice.

Sophocles screamed in horror as he found Kairi scary when she's angry. Sophocles shivered in fear to the thought.

"I don't want that to happen!" Sophocles said in his thoughts. He shakes in fear.

"I don't think how we lost it is important because we have to think about a way to make his fever go down," Kairi said.

"Agreed. There should be some villages not too far from here," Illima said.

"And there should be some shops in there as well. One of them might be a pharmacy," Mallow said hopefully.

"It'll be worth to look," Lillie said.

"Sophocles, Kiawe, and I will have a look in that direction," Illima stated pointing to the left.

"Great! Mallow, Lana, Mina, Acerola, Hapu and I will head that way," Lillie said pointing to her right.

"And I'll stay here with Sora to do what I can to bring the fever down," Kairi said. "Also, I can have mine and Sora's Pokémon help out.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Take Pikachu with you," Sora weakly to pull his head up only to have it brought back down.

"Don't move or speak, Sora. You need to rest," Kairi said.

"But, having Pikachu with us isn't a bad idea," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. Pikachu might be useful to listen for danger," Illima said. Sophocles remained quite the whole conversation.

"And we'll meet back here later," Lana said.

With that said, the Alolan nine went their own ways to get medicine for Sora's fever. Pikachu went with the boys and he knew Sora was right to do so, because Pikachu had more speed and sense of hearing than any of the other Pokémon, almost as good as a Marill's.

Togepi stayed beside Kairi to be her little helper. Kairi had let out Raichu, Miltank, Shuckle, Ledian, and Raticate. Kairi also called out Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Aipom to help out.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to need all of you to help out. Pikachu went with Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles to find some medicine for Sora. Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went off for the same reason. You think you can lend me a hand until they get back?" All of the Pokémon nodded as they understood what was at stake. "Great! Ledian and Noctowl can pick some fruit off of a few trees." The flying Pokémon nodded. She turned to Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Raticate, and Shuckle. "Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Aipom, Raticate, Shuckle; you can pick some berries, and Shuckle, don't eat any because we'll need them. Shuckle blushed. She turned to Raichu and Miltank. "Raichu, Miltank, You'll have to gather some fire wood and bring back some water." Raichu and Miltank nodded as they understood.

All of the Pokémon went on with their assigned tasks. Togepi stayed along with Kairi and he handed her some washcloths to keep his head moist.

"Toge," Togepi chirped as he looked at Sora not liking the sight one bit. She looked over to her first Pokémon and rubbed the crown with her finger.

"Don't worry, Togepi. Sora is going to be okay. I promise, baby," Kairi said. That made Togepi feel a little better, but he still wasn't sure. "Sora would want you to stay srong for him. No fever is gonna beat him." Togepi smiled knowing Sora hasn't lost a battle for as long as he can remember.

Not too far from camp, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Raticate, Shuckle, and Aipom looked around and saw a wide-spread of berries and they're ripe for the picking.

 _"So what do you think, guys? Do any of these look good enough?"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"These look perfect"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"They all look so yummy for the tummy!"_ \- Totodile subtitle. Totodile picked an Oran Berry and was about to eat it when Chikorita smacked the berry from Totodile's hand before he could eat it.

 _"Kairi sent us to pick some berries! Not to eat everyone of them up!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Chikorita's right. She might get mad at us if we came back empty handed."_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle.

 _"And she tells me not to eat any of them."_ \- Shuckle subtitle. Shuckle laughs.

 _"But, the question is: how are we gonna carry of them?"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"He is right to ask that. Wonder if there's a big leaf or something. Something we can use."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

All of the Pokémon thought for a moment before Totodile spotted something what looks like an old wagon.

 _"Guys! Look!"_ \- Totodile subtitle. Totodile pointed to the wagon. The Pokémon all looked at the wagon and they got confused.

 _"What is it exactly?"_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"The answer to our problem. It's a wagon. We can use it to carry as many berries it can hold."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"That's not a bad idea. But, I don't think we can use it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Why not?"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"Just look at it. It looks old and dirty. I'm not even sure those wheels will even turn when we push it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Only one way to find out. But, I'll need some help to push it."_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"I think I can help out."_ \- Aipom subtitle.

Raticate and Aipom went over to the wagon as Raticate pushes while Aipom pulls. The wagon budges and the wheels on it rolls perfectly.

 _"Silly me. It does work."_ Chikorita subtitle.

" _You were right though._ _Looks kinda dirty though."_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"She's right. It could use some cleaning."_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle.

 _"I was thinking the same thing."_ She looked over to Totodile. _"Why don't you do the cleaning. Finders cleaners."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Don't you mean finders keepers?"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"Not in this case."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"What is 'finders cleaners' and what does it mean?"_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"Since Totodile found it, Totodile is gonna clean it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Aren't you worried about Totodile going overboard with Water Gun?"_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle.

 _"Cyndaquil's right. We all know how he is."_ Raticate subtitle.

 _"I did think of that, actually. Totodile, when you use Water Gun, try not to get carried away and blast it into splinters because we need it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Don't worry. When I'm done with it, it's going to look like something you never seen before!"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"And that's why I'm worried."_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Raticate leaned over to Cyndaquil.

 _"Like she's the only one."_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"I know I'm worried too."_ \- Shuckle subtitle.

 _"I'll help you out just to make sure it's done right. Aipom, Cyndaquil, Shuckle, Raticate, you start picking."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Where would we put them?"_ \- Shuckle subtitle.

 _"Just right in the middle where we can see it."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

Raticate, Cyndaquil, Shuckle, and Aipom started picking berries from left to right. They made sure if some of them were good or not. So far, there were a lot of good ones.

Unknown to Sora and Kairi's Pokémon, two Sneasel and three Beedrill were spying on them.

 _"Do you see that? Those chumps are picking those berries and without our permish too."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"I don't think they even need it. We can just let them pick as many as they can and tax them just like the others."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle. The first Sneasel grinned liking his idea.

 _"I see. The boss lady is going to be happy to see the food we swiped from them."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"You and I will go tell her the good news."_ He turns to the three Beedrill. _"You three buzzers keep an eye on them."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle. The three Beedrill nodded as the two Sneasel took off.

Over to the Alolan boys they walked down the path to buy some medicine at a nearby town hoping they would have a pharmacy.

As they walked down, Sophocles felt guilty about losing the medicine and still fearing Kairi might blame him for his illness. Kiawe looked over to his friend's way.

"You've been quiet, Sophocles. What's eating you?" Kiawe asked. Sophocles let off some small sweat.

"Nothing," Sophocles fibbed.

"You sure? You're not getting Sora's fever are you?" Kiawe asked.

The mention of Sora's fever made him shout out, "LOOK! WHEN I SAY THAT THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, THEN NOTHING'S WRONG! SO GET OFF MY CASE WILL YA?!" Kiawe was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Sorry. You didn't have to yell," Kiawe said. Sophocles sighed.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Sophocles said apologetic.

"You're only about Sora's fever. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't," Illima said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Kairi is with him to care for him. He's pratically helpless if we left him there alone," Kiawe said. Sophocles started to feel even more guilty.

Just as they kept walking, Pikachu sniffs something in the air.

"Pika," Pikachu beamed.

"What is it, Pikachu? What do you smell?" Illima asked. Sophocles takes a whiff as he sniffled.

"I smell it too," Sophocles said.

The three boys rushed over to the source of the smell and found it to be an apple orchard.

"Chu," Pikachu drooled.

"Look at all those apples!" Sophocles said.

"It looks so good," Kiawe said.

"I agree. Simply amazing," Illima said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"We should check it out," Sophocles stated using it as a distraction for his troubles.

"Hold on! We can't go around picking apples! That's just stealing!" Kiawe told him.

"Also, we have some medicine to acquire," Illima reminded Sophocles.

"It's not against the law to look at the apples though," Sophocles countered.

"Technically, he is right," Illima said.

The three boys looked around the apple orchard and they were amazed by the sight.

Up in the sky elsewhere, Noctowl and Ledian flew through the sky and picked some picked some oranges while Noctowl made sure which ones were fresh and which were no good with his sight. It turns out Noctowl's keen eyes help him even when it's in the brightest of days. The two flying Pokémon searched the skies and flew over an apple orchard. Noctowl spotted a young woman wearing red overalls and her purple hair in pigtails. Noctowl also spotted several bells in the trees.

 _"Those apples look pretty sweet. How about we help ourselves?"_ \- Ledian subtitle.

 _"Not a good idea. There's someone down there. Wouldn't want to steal them by accident. Besides, there are noise makers in the trees."_ \- Noctowl subtitle. Ledian sees the noise makers.

 _"Right. Kairi might get mad at us for stealing."_ \- Ledian subtitle.

The two flyers flew off searching for something else.

Meanwhile, Raichu and Miltank had gathered some fire wood for the fire. They broght back the wood they needed to the camp. They set off to fetch some water just so Kairi could moisten Sora's head. Miltank was carrying the bucket.

They searched around for a pond or a lake when they saw a few Magikarp splashing in a few puddles and that didn't seem to be unusual.

 _"That looks like fun! I wanna play with them!"_ \- Miltank subtitle. Raichu stops the milk cow Pokémon.

 _"No time to play. Kairi is counting on us to bring back some water."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"They seem to be having fun."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Because Magikarp do that when they're not swimming around. It's not a game they're playing."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

The Magikarp splashed around some more trying to keep themselves moist.

 _"Nothing we're trying is working!"_ \- Magikarp 1 subtitle.

 _"Splashing around in puddles is something, but it's just the same as actually swimming."_ \- Magikarp 2 subtitle.

 _"If only someone would come along and drive out that water hoarder just so we can swim in the lake again!"_ \- Magikarp 3 subtitle.

Raichu and Miltank casually walked by the Magikarp, but the milk cow Pokémon sulked because she couldn't play around in the puddles like she wanted to. As they went forward, a Furret jumps in front of them.

 _"You two are going the wrong way!"_ -Furret subtitle.

 _"Nope. We know where we're going."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"You must not be from around here."_ \- Furret subtitle.

 _"How do you know, mister?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"I only guessed. Putting that aside, you shouldn't be going to that lake ahead."_ \- Furret subtitle.

 _"Why not?"_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Becasue a Feraligatr and a gang of Qwilfish are swimming there and they drove off anybody who comes there. People or Pokémon."_ \- Furret subtitle.

 _"Why would they do that?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Because the Feraligatr in the lake saids he's the king and the whole lake belongs to him and and his 'subjects.' The subjects who just happens to attack anyone who so much touch the water."_ \- Furret subtitle.

 _"They won't even let you even take a drink?"_ \- Raichu subtitle. Furret nods.

 _"Well, that's not very nice."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"And that Feraligatr is going to have to share his water rather he likes it or not!"_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Okay. It's your funeral."_ \- Furret subtitle. Furret climbs back up the tree wishing them both good luck. Raichu and Miltank continued on with their task.

Meanwhile, the two Sneasel rushed through the forest andone of them bumped into a Beedrill.

 _"Hey! Watch it!"_ \- Beedrill subtitle.

 _"Get out of our way! We have to tell the boss lady!"_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

The two Sneasel made it pass a gang of wild Beedrill. Leading them is a Teddiursa that has long curly hair and happily ate some honey sitting in a throne formed by some Ekans. The Teddiursa happilies licks her palms.

 _"Sweet, sweet honey."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Excuse us, boss."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle. The Teddiursa turns to the two Sneasel.

 _"There's something we want to report to you."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle. The Teddiursa stood up from her "throne" and smacks both Sneasel on the heads.

 _"What's the number one rule for our little gathering of friends?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Never come by without first addressing you as Princess Teddiursa."_ The two Sneasel subtitle.

 _"That's better. Now you just said you have something to tell me? Otherwise you wouldn't be here wasting my time just like the last Pokémon who did?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Actually there is. Some Pokémon were seen picking some of our berries and without your say so, Princess."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"Without MY permission?! Golly, that's just stealing. And it's not very nice to steal from a princess. Especially when they do it without asking me! Every Pokémon should only be picking berries for me, me ME! All the food is mine, mine, mine!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

The two Sneasel were shaking in fear knowing how irritable she gets when she doesn't get her way. They remembered when a Butterfree refused to pick berries for her and she didn't like it taking it to be "rude" and her gang did something about it.

 _"We know, we know, princess."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"A Chikorita, a Totodile, a Cyndaquil, a Raticate, an Aipom, and a Shuckle were seen doing so. And some of our Beedrill are watching them now."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"It was very sweet of you to tell me. So, I'll have you to keep watching them and wait until they have enough and then take it away!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. The two Sneasel bowed their heads and went back to where the human trained Pokémon are occupied.

Over to the girls, they took a break and drank some water.

"Ah! That's what I needed," Hapu said.

"Me too," Mallow sighed.

"Is everyone ready to get going again?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I know I am," Lana said.

"We do need to get some medicine for Sora's fever," Acerola pointed out.

"I still can't believe that we lost the medicine we had and just after we bought it just recently!" Hapu groaned.

"That's something we can't help," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. Buying some more for Sora to fight his fever is more important," Mallow said.

Just before the girls could take off, a Wobbufett pops out of the bushes.

"Wobbufett," the Wobbufett said.

"Wobbufett?" The girls asked.

"Team Rocket must be nearby," Lana said.

"Come out here you cowards! Come here and recieve your just desserts!" Hapu snarled.

"Wait a minute! I think it might be a wild Wobbufett," Lillie pointed out.

"Wobbufett," the Wobbufett said.

Before long, a whole bunch of Wobbufett had shown up from the bushes along with a few Wynaut. Some of the Wobbufett had red lips looking like lipstick.

"Wynaut and Wobbufett!" Acerola gasped.

"They're everywhere!" Lillie gasped.

Back to Sora and Kairi, she never left Sora's side not even bothering eating something because of her concerns for Sora.

"Kairi," Sora spoke weakly.

"Shh. Don't speak. Rest," Kairi said.

"I only wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me," Sora said.

"I have to. It's because I love you," Kairi said. "You'd do the same for me."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to go anywhere," Sora said falling asleep. Kairi smiled seeing his sleeping face even when in a feverish state.

"Sleep well, Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. "Sleep well."

As Sora slept, Kairi placed her hand on his head feeling him still warming up.

Back to the Alolan boys and Pikachu, they looked around at the orchard. Pikachu froze when he heard some chomping sounds. The yellow mouse Pokémon looked up and saw apples disappearing from left to right. A few apple cores were tossed out and lands in front of Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles approached Pikachu and saw the apple cores.

"Pikachu! You ate some apples even after we were just looking around!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Sora would be disappointed in you if he saw this!" Kiawe said.

"Pika, Pika, Pika! Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu said pointing up to the trees.

"Are you saying there's something else here?" Illima asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles looked around. Illima took his eyes off the trees just in time for an apple to fall off one of the trees and lands in Pikachu's paws. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelped.

Kiawe and Sophocles turned around away from the trees and they wenched when they saw the same apple.

"Crap! Pikachu did take the apples!" Kiawe said.

"We don't know that," Sophocles said.

"I agree with Sophocles," Illima said. "That apple fell from one of these trees I saw it myself." A net comes out of nowhere and lands on Pikachu. "Pikachu!" The young woman from before came up to the yellow mouse Pokémon with a stern look on her face.

"I've got you now, you little criminal!" The young woman said. "So, you're the sneaky little apple poacher I've been looking for."

"Wait a minute! You're making a mistake! It wasn't Pikachu!" Kiawe said.

"He's telling the truth. That apple simply fell into this Pikachu's paws. I know because I saw it," Illima said.

"Oh, sure you did," the young woman scoffed. "I caught this Pikachu red-handed. And how do you plan to prove it?" Illima knew she did have a point and he saw something on the apple. He saw small bite marks on the apple.

"I know very well how to prove it," Illima said taking the net off and taking the apple from his paws. "Pikachu, open your mouth as wide as you can." Pikachu opens his mouth to the widest he can go. "Have look at these bite marks. These are too small to be Pikachu." She looked at the apple and realized the mistake she made.

"You're right. These are too small to be Pikachu's," the young woman said bowing her head in apology. "I am so very sorry to blame your Pikachu. Please forgive me."

"You should never have jump to a conclusion, but judging by the situation, it was not unreasonable," Illima said. "Also, Pikachu is not ours."

"When you work as hard as me, you tend to get carried away. My name is Charmaine," she introduced.

"I am Illima," he introduced himself. "And these are my friends Kiawe and Sophocles. And this Pikachu belongs to a friend of ours."

A few minutes later, Charmaine lead the boys inside and they explained they went off to a nearby town to buy Sora some medicine for his fever and she understood the situation. Illima even took out some photos of Sora and Kairi to prove it. Charmaine fed Pikachu and the Alolan boy's Pokémon. She was pretty surprised to see an Alolan Marowak for the first time.

"That explains why you're making all this trouble. And Sora must be a lucky guy to have a supportive girlfriend as her to tend to him," Charmaine said.

"He is," Sophocles said.

"But again, I am so sorry. I have no excuse," Charmaine apologized.

"It's okay. You were only protecting your orchard," Kiawe said.

"Just glad that you're so understanding," Charmaine said.

"Just how did you know that your apples were disappearing?" Sophocles asked.

"How about I show you and you can see for yourselves," Charmaine suggested. The Alolan boys accepted the invitation.

Meanwhile back with the girls, the Wynaut Wobbufett from earlier led the girls to a village made up of Wobbufett and Wynaut.

"Look at that," Mallow said.

"There's a whole lot of Wynaut and Wobbufett everywhere you look," Lana said.

"It looks like you can't take one step without seeing a Wobbufett or a Wynaut," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"This the first time I seen two kinds of Pokémon in one place," Mallow said.

"Wobbufett!" The Wobbufett bunch said. An obese woman wearing a Wobbufett T-shirt and with her own Wobbufett comes walking up to the girls. This Wobbufett has red lips like some of the other ones.

"Hello there, young ladies. Welcome to Wobbufett Village," the woman greeted.

"Wobbufett Village?" The girls asked.

"Yes. This is a village in which everyone has a Wobbufett or a Wynaut of their own," the woman explained. "Anyway, my name is Lulu and this is my Wobbufett."

"Wobbufett," the chubby Wobbufett said.

"My name is Lillie," she introduced herself.

"My name is Mallow."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet you, ladies. Are you here to participate in the Wobbufett Festival?" Lulu asked.

"Wobbufett Festival?" The girls asked.

"Yes. It is a festival that celebrates the bonds of Wobbufett and Wynaut," Lulu said.

"Not exactly. We came by looking for a store that has some flu medicine for our sick friend," Hapu said.

"Your friend is sick? How dreadful," Lulu said.

"Just hope it won't ruin your mood in the festivities," Mallow said.

"Oh no. Just wasn't expecting this. It's just a shame that your friend is sick on today of all days. But, your friend is lucky to have such good friends," Lulu said with a smile.

"Wobbufett," the chubby Wobbufett said.

"Thank you for understanding, Lulu," Lana said.

"But, I guess we could stick around for a bit. Kairi wouldn't mind us being a tad late," Acerola said.

"But, what if his fever gets worse?" Hapu asked.

"Only if tries anything," Acerola reasoned.

"Acerola is right though. Even if he does try anything, Kairi will just place him back down. Also, the boys probably has it by now anyway," Mallow said.

"All the same, we should get some medicine just so we don't forget," Lillie said. The rest of the girls agreed and headed off to the local pharmacy to pick up some medicine for Sora.

Over to Pikachu and the Alolan boys, Charmaine shown them around the orchard.

"Up there in the trees are several bells. Those happen to be my alarm system," Charmaine said.

"No wonder you came so fast. Pretty good way to get around," Kiawe said.

"I just hate the thought of somebody of stealing my apples after all the hard work of tending to them," Charmaine said.

"Kinda reminds of me of Ruby and the grapefruit incident," Sophocles pointed out.

"Grapefruit incident?" Charmaine asked blinking twice.

"He's referring to the time we passed by a grapefruit plantation being invaded by a Snorlax," Illima said.

"Is that right?" Charmaine said.

"Whatever is here is way smaller than a Snorlax," Sophocles said.

"Maybe we should stick around and catch the apple poachers red-handed. Sora would do the same," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe is right. We can't let some other Pokémon frame Pikachu and get away with it," Illima said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Over to Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle, they were busy picking berries still unaware of the Pokémon being spied on by the three Beedrill. Chikorita helped Totodile with the cleaning while keeping the crocodilian Pokémon from getting too rambunctious. In the meantime, they placed the picked berries on a huge leaf. The two Sneasel came back.

 _"How are things coming?"_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"They picked a lot of berries while you were gone."_ \- Beedrill 1 subtitle.

 _"What did the princess say?"_ \- Beedrill 2 subtitle.

 _"She wants us to take the picked berries when they picked enough. And they look like it's enough."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

The two Sneasel snuck in with out any one of them knowing and the two Sneasel dragged the leaf with them. One of the Sneasel gestured to Beedrill to cover the drag marks left behind right up to the bush. The Sneasel placed the berries in a big basket and the Beedrill carried it not wanting to leave anymore drag marks.

The wagon looked clean enough and Chikorita managed to keep Totodile from letting out too much pressure.

 _"Well, it looks great."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I just wish you would let me use my full-power Water Gun."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"We don't know how old it is, so we don't want to risk any of them falling out of a hole that you made if I hadn't done my part."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Yeah maybe."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

Cyndaquil, Raticate, Shuckle, and Aipom went to put the ones they picked and they all shrieked at the sight of the berries gone. Chikorita and Totodile stepped outside and saw what happened.

 _"What happened?! And where are the berries?!"_ \- Chikorita Subtitle.

 _"None of us know!"_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"We were so busy, we didn't see where they went!"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

Just when the Pokémon were about to think it was Team Rocket, a wild Persian jumped down from a nearby tree.

 _"Who the heck are you?"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Just a Persian just passing by. Also, a Persian who knows who took your hard earned food."_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"You were watching us the whole time weren't you?"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

" _And I can bet she's the one who stole the berries we picked!"_ \- Aipom subtitle. Persian looked at the primate Pokémon raising a brow.

 _"And how would I be able to carry all that food all by myself? And would I be able to do it without any of you noticing?"_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"She does have a point."_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle.

 _"Well, if it wasn't you, then would you tell us who did? We really need to know!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I should be angry for that accusation you gave me, but I guess I can help you out. I saw who took the berries you picked. Two Sneasel and three Beedrill. They all work for a spoiled brat Teddiursa."_ \- Persian subtitle. None of the Pokémon liked what was being said.

 _"Why would a Teddiursa tell them to such a thing?"_ \- Shuckle subtitle.

 _"A spoiled brat, like I said. She's been having the Pokémon who live here give her their food. And a lot of them have starving."_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"That isn't right!"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"We have to do something!"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"I'm with him. If Pikachu was here, he would never let this go unanswered."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"Totodile's right. And I know for a fact Sora will never take it laying down. So, he have to get it back! Not just for us, but for every Pokémon here!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Sora and Kairi's Pokémon nodded in agreement. Raticate and Shuckle knew Kairi would feel the same way. Persian just laughed at the group.

 _"You are going to stand up to that so-called princess? There was a lot of Pokémon who tried that, but she'll let her Beedrill thugs give you such a sting if her two Sneasel flunkies don't tear you into ribbons."_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"I don't see you being scared of her!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Because I came from another part of the forest. And even if I lived here, I would just fight back. And I know I would last longer than any of you."_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"For your information, madame, we can last pretty good in a battle since we have pretty good trainers._ " - Chikorita subtitle.

 _"She's right! Bring on an army of Beedrill and we can shown them who's boss!"_ \- Raticate subtitle. Persian just looked at them like they were pretty crazy. Also, she can tell how determined they are.

 _"Either you're brave or crazy. But, I like your enthusiasm. So, I will help you out. Just go up to that bush. The best way to find your food is to follow your nose, because it should know. And the rest is up to you."_ \- Persian subtitle.

With that said, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle went to the bush and saw the drag mark leaving the area. They followed it to see where it goes.

Over to Raichu and Miltank, they managed to reach the lake.

 _"This must be the place."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Didn't that Pokémon from earlier say something about a Feraligatr and a bunch of Qwilfish? And what are Qwilfish, anyway?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"I never seen any before, but I've heard of them. They are poisonous fish Pokémon. They have toxic spikes all over their bodies. And they normally live in the ocean. Even if I ever been to a place with Qwilfish around them, they wouldn't be a problem with me. And also, that Furret did say something about a Feraligatr too."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

Just when they were about to come near the water, several spikes came shooting out of the water. They dodged the spikes without even getting hit. The attack ceased and out of the water came a bunch of dark teal pufferfish-like Pokémon. They had a yellow underside and pink puffy lips. They also had paddle-like tails. And they also had a serious look on their faces.

 _"What are they?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Those must be Qwilfish. And they fired those spikes at us."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Well, that wasn't very nice. They should never throw spikes at us because someone would get hurt."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"I think that's the idea."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

The Qwilfish moved aside on both sides as a large Feraligatr comes walking out of the water. The Feraligatr wore a silver crown with purple rhinestones engraved on it. He glares at Kairi's two Pokémon.

 _"You are not allowed to be here. This is my lake, and I say who can be in my lake and who can't."_ \- Feraligatr subtitle.

Raichu and Miltank knew this had to be the Feraligatr they were warned about.

Back to Sora and Kairi, Noctowl and Ledian came back with some apples and oranges. Kairi smiled feeling proud of her Ledian and Sora's Ledian.

"You both did great," Kairi said. "I knew I was right to send you two." She pets them both on the head. Ledian and Noctowl looked over to Sora. "Don't worry. He's just resting." Noctowl smiled knowing his trainer is in good hands.

Meanwhile back at Wobbufett Village, the girls had made it to the pharmacy after asking the villagers around. The shopekeeper and his Wobbufett are standing at the counter.

"Hello there, young ladies. How may we be of assistance today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Wobbufett," the shopkeeper's Wobbufett said.

"We're here to pick up some medicine for a fever," Mallow said.

"Well, you are just in luck because we have plenty of those," the shopkeeper said kindly. He turned to his Wobbufett. "Say Wobbufett, could you go get the fever medicine?"

"Wobbufett," the shopkeeper's Wobbufett nodded and went to the back. The Wobbufett grabbed the medicine for colds and fevers and brought it back for them.

"Here you go, girls," the shopkeeper said smiling.

"You have no idea how lucky we are," Lana said.

"It's a good thing we came here before the store closed for the festival," Lillie said as Mina nodded.

"Very," Mina simply said.

"I will have to agree with you since I was about to close up for the festival. And I do hope you enjoy it," the shopkeeper said smiling.

"Wobbufett!" The shopkeeper's Wobbufett said.

The girls smiled knowing their errand was completed. They paid for the purchase and decided to stick around and have a little fun. They played with some of the Wynaut and Wobbufett.

Meanwhile outside of town, three delinquents are standing and looking at the Wobbufett and Wynaut and the whole town below.

"Just look at 'em down there," the delinquent with the long cyan hair said.

"While they were preparing for their little festival, we were doing some serious training," the delinquent with the big spiky hair said.

"But, none of them were ready for us," the delinquent with the blonde hair said.

"Let's have some fun," the delinquent with the long cyan hair said pulling out a Pokéball. "Go Hitmonlee!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Hitmonlee. The other two took out their Pokéballs and threw them.

"Go Machoke!" The delinquent with the blonde hair called out.

"Go Primeape!" The delinquent with the big spiky hair called out.

"Let's do it!" They all said as they set off to cause trouble.

Over to the apple orchard, the noise makers go off.

"It's them again!" Charmaine said.

"They're on the move!" Sophocles said.

Up in the trees, the thieves turns out to be some Pichu. One of the Pichu took a bite of the apple and took off through the trees. Pikachu lead the pursuit.

"They're fast!" Kiawe said.

As the Pichu ran for it, one of them drops the apple it took a bite on and falls onto the ground. Pikachu stops at a bush as Charmaine, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles stopped Charmaine picks up the apple and examines it.

"This has the same bite marks as the one you showed me," Charmaine said.

Pikachu went through the same bush and followed them inside. The Pichu sighed with relief that they managed to get away.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted coming out of the bushes. The Pichu yelped in surprise.

 _"So it was you. It's wrong to steal. I almost got into trouble for something you did!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"We're sorry."_ \- Pichu subtitle.

 _"It's just, we were hungry."_ \- Pichu 1 subtitle.

 _"We haven't eaten for a while all because of a mean Teddiursa."_ \- Pichu 2 subtitle.

 _"She and her Sneasel and Beedrill bullies kept taking our food, so we came here."_ \- Pichu 3 subtitle. Pikachu understood the situation pretty well.

 _"Is that why you're out here? Where does that Teddiursa get off to doing that?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"She calls herself princess and she says she can do what she wants and she don't care if we starve to death."_ \- Pichu 2.

"PICHU!" A loud cry is heard as Pikachu and the three Pichu went to the source. A whole bunch of Pichu were huddled together scared. The three Pichu and Pikachu came and saw a Fearow flying above them.

 _"A Fearow?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"That Fearow works for the Teddiursa we told you about."_ \- Pichu 2 subtitle.

Charmaine, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles looked up and saw the same Fearow flying around the area.

"Is that a Fearow up there?" Sophocles asked.

"It Is. And it has its eye on something," Charmaine said.

"And it's flying in the same direction Pikachu went," Kiawe said.

The Fearow kept circling the sky as Charmaine, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles saw the Pichu.

"Oh my!" Charmaine said.

"Pichu," Sophocles said.

"I knew I recognized those bite marks," Illima said.

"So these are the Pokémon that has been stealing my apples?" Charmaine asked.

"If Kairi were here, she would gush over how cute they are. And she'd be right," Sophocles said.

"But, how did they get here?" Kiawe asked.

"Excellent question," Illima said.

The Fearow flies down to attack the little Pichu knowing they were too scared to run. Two more Pichu, one has the same yellow coat as Pikachu and one has a spiky ear heard the other Pichu cries climbed up a tree and shocked the Fearow, but the shock themselves as well.

"You see that?" Sophocles asked.

"That one Pichu is a Shiny Pichu and that other one has a spiky ear. They must be protrecting those other Pichu," Illima said.

"They did hurt that Fearow, but they also hurt themselves too," Kiawe said.

The two Pichu fell to the ground with the other Pichu. Fearow shook off the shock and came down. They covered their eyes fearing the inevitable. Pikachu ran in front of the Pichu.

 _"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU BUZZARD!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The Shiny Pichu and the Spiky-eared Pichu opened their eyes and saw Pikachu shoot out his Thunderbolt attack shocking Fearow making the bird Pokémon fly away.

A few minutes later, some of the Pichu gave some of the apples the stole and gave Charmaine an apologetic look.

"Pichu, Pi," the Pichu said when its stomach grumbled. All of the bellies of the Pichu growled as they were all hungry.

"These Pichu must not have eaten for quite some time," Illima pointed out.

"Most of them must have been weak from hunger so they been stealing the apples just to feed them," Kiawe said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've heard something about wild fruit and berries being scarce," Charmaine said.

Pikachu knew the source of the scarcity of food; it was because of a greedy Teddiursa and her followers. The yellow mouse Pokémon felt sorry for his pre-evolved forms and wanted to help them. The Shiny Pichu and Spiky-eared Pichu looked to the Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. I'll take care of it," Charmaine said. She placed a bunch of apples on leaves and presented. "Okay, come and get it." All the Pichu were scared. "Don't be scared, they're all for you." The Pichu happily ate the apples feeling so happy about finally being able to eat without any Beedrill buzzing around.

"They're eating like they never seen food before," Kiawe said.

"The problem is they love the apples so much, now they'll never leave the orchard and they'll eat all the apples faster than I can pick them. I can't let that happen," Charmaine said.

"That is a problem," Illima said stroking his chin. "If only there was some way the Pichu can stay and Charmaine can pick apples."

Pikachu, Kiawe and Sophocles thought for a moment too. Sophocles looked at the Pichu and the trees. He looked back and forth until he got an idea.

"Wait a minute! I got something!" Sophocles said. Charmaine, Illima, Kiawe, and Pikachu looked at the Electric Type Pokémon trainer.

"What's your idea, Sophocles?" Charmaine asked.

After a few minutes of explaining, Sophocles had Pikachu teach the Pichu about protecting the apple orchards. Pikachu demonstrated it by having Vikavolt pretending to steal an apple. Pikachu shocked the stag beetle Pokémon and Vikavolt flew away. And when a flock of Pidgey came to steal some apples the Pichu got to work in defending the orchard. The tiny mouse Pokémon shocked the Pidgey, shocking themselves in the process. After defending the orchard, Pikachu then teaches the Pichu about apple picking. Pikachu picked an apple and put in the the basket. The Pichu quickly caught on and picked the apples and placed them in the basket.

"That was very good thinking, Sophocles! You found a way for Charmaine to pick the apples and for the Pichu to stay," Kiawe said.

"Just a little something I took out of Sora's playbook," Sophocles said.

"Agreed. Sora would definitely approve of this idea," Illima said.

"With the Pichu pitching in, I can pick even more apples than I have picked before," Charmaine said smiling.

"You might as well consider it their way of paying you back for all the fruit they stole," Kiawe said.

"Is that right, Sophocles?" Charmaine asked.

"That's exactly it, Charmaine," Sophocles nodded.

"And instead of being enemies, you and the Pichu can be friends. Your orchard will be safer than before," Illima said. Charmaine smiled knowing he was right.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Shiny and Spiky-eared Pichu chirped. They went up to their evolved form with a hug.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked confused. The Pichu looked up and smiled. They nuzzled him and Pikachu returned the favor with a hug.

"I think those two Pichu likes Pikachu," Sophocles said.

"I think so too. And I think they want to be with Pikachu," Illima said.

"Sora will be proud. You got yourself two new little brothers," Kiawe said.

"Or sisters," Sophocles said. "Kairi'll tell if they're boys or girls."

"True," Illima said chuckling.

As the boys continued to pick apples. Pikachu became a big brother to the Pichu since he protected them from that Fearow.

Speaking of Fearow, it flies back deep in the forest and lands between two Beedrill as Teddiursa sits in her Ekans throne. Fearow barely raised its head with a salute with its wing.

 _"Reporting for duty, Princess Teddiursa."_ \- Fearow subtitle.

 _"Golly! You don't look so good. But, enough of that. Did you teach those naughty Pichu for running away and refusing to share with me?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Fearow winced sweating up a waterfall.

 _"About that. It's a bit in a gray area."_ \- Fearow subtitle. Teddiursa stood up getting into an irate look on her face. She grabs the beak Pokémon by the chest feathers.

 _"Excuse me. What do you mean by gray area? I mean, you did teach those little mousies a lesson? Right?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Fearow was getting even more afraid.

 _"No."_ \- Fearow subtitle.

 _"Did I hear you say 'no' about the Pichu?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Yes?"_ \- Fearow subtitle. Teddiursa changed from a sweet and innocent look to a an evil and extremely angry look and slammed the beak Pokémon to the ground making the Beedrill shake in fear not wanting to cross her.

 _"WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE, YOU BIG STUPID DUMMY DOODIE-HEADED TURKEY?!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"I found those Pichu hiding in an apple orchard, and when I was about to make an example out of them, a Pikachu jumped in front of me and he shocked me. I had to retreat! That was no ordinary Pikachu."_ \- Fearow subtitle.

 _"A Pikachu saved those Pichu?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Fearow nodded.

 _"That's what happened."_ \- Fearow subtitle.

 _"Have I ever told you how utterly WORTHLESS YOU ARE?!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Teddiursa plucks off a feather from Fearow's head making it shriek in pain. All the Beedrill shook even harder in fear. The Ekans throne even shook in fear.

 _"She's crazy."_ \- Ekans 1 subtitle. A second Ekans smacks it with its rattle tail.

 _"Shut up. She's in a bad mood as it is."_ \- Ekans 2 subtitle.

 _"WHAT IS THIS FOREST COMING TO?! Can't they see that a princess should be given whatever she wants?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"I can see it."_ \- Fearow subtitle.

 _"What you see don't mean a thing to me. And I'll have to teach you a lesson about not doing what you were going to do even after you said you were going to do it."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Fearow shook in fear.

 _"No, no, no. Please don't! I can make things right! Just give me another chance!"_ \- Fearow subtitle. Teddiursa gave the beak Pokémon a cold look.

 _"I don't give second chances. And it's not nice to break a promise to a princess."_ \- Fearow subtitle. Teddiursa looked at her Beedrill flunkies gave them a slid throat gesture. The Beedrill took the Fearow with them to deal with it.

 _"Princess Please! Can't you just make a one-time exception! Please, please, please!"_ \- Fearow subtitle. Fearow kept begging as the Beedrill took off with the bird Pokémon.

None of the Beedrill dared to question their boss unless they wanted to end up like that Fearow.

Further back, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle made their way towards the spoiled Teddiura's lair following her flunkie's trail.

 _"Can you believe that a Teddiursa would be such a bad apple?"_ \- Shuckle subtitle.

 _"_ _To be honest, no,"_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle.

 _"The Teddiursa we know is sweeter than honey, and a bit of a crybaby."_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"We shouldn't be underestimating any Pokémon. We don't know what she's capable of."_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"Raticate's right. I remember our run-in with several Ultra Beasts, and all those Poipole were nothing to sneeze at."_ \- Chikorita subtitle. The newest Pokémon were a tad confused by what she meant.

 _"Ultra Beasts?"_ \- Shuckle subtitle. Shuckle turns to Cyndaquil.

 _"Explanations will come later."_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle. Raticate sniffed the air again.

 _"Guys! The scent is getting fresh! We're getting closer!"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"Great! I really wanna teach them a lesson they won't forget!"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"You're not the only one, Totodile! Nobody messes with Sora and his Pokémon and gets away with it!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"I think you mean Sora and Kairi's Pokémon. Shuckle and I are right here."_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"Doesn't matter right now because we have a Teddiursa to teach!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle all agreed with her and pressed on.

Over to the lake where we last left Raichu and Miltank, the Fearligatr they were told about has emerged from the lake and told of Kairi's Pokémon to get lost.

 _"Just who do you think you are to decide who can be at this lake and who can't? What gives you that right?"_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"The king of the lake. Me and my loyal followers have made this lake our own personal swimming hole. So I will like for you to leave this lake and not come back."_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. The Qwilfish nodded in agreement.

 _"But, it you were just scaring away any Pokémon and people who want to come here. Our trainer sent us to get water to help her boyfriend. Just let us have some of the water, please?"_ \- Miltank subtitle. Feraligatr stroked his chin.

 _"HM? Let me think about it. NO!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. The big jaw Pokémon laughed hard along with his Qwilfish followers. Miltank just frowned.

 _"Please? You would be doing a nice thing for someone just by sharing your water with us."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Well, I don't do nice. And I don't share with anyone, but ME, MYSELF, AND I! And also the Qwilfish, just as long as they do as I say."_ \- Feraligatr subtitle.

 _"Listen here you, big blue walking suitcase!"_ \- Raichu subtitle. Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump at the two Pokémon sending them back several feet.

 _"Again, I will ask you to get lost!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Raichu and Miltank slowly stood up.

 _"I don't know what your problem is, but we're not going anywhere without that water!"_ \- Raichu subtitle. Feraligatr glares at two of Kairi's Pokémon.

 _"Then, you're not going anywhere at all."_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Raichu glares at the big jaw Pokémon with anger in his eyes and his cheeks sparking.

 _"If you want to do it the hard way, then we'll do it the hard way."_ \- Raichu subtitle. Raichu charges towards the crocodilian Pokémon. Feraligatr swipes his claws at the mouse Pokémon only to miss. Raichu jumped and gave Feraligatr Thunder Punch in the face. Feraligatr glares at Raichu.

 _"You had your chance."_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Feraligatr threw an Ice Punch at Raichu, but he mananged to avoid the punch with a Quick Attack in the gut making the crown fly off his head.

The crown landed in front of Miltank's feet and she picked it up and marveled at the crown.

 _"Ooh, it's pretty. It's just like Sora's necklace."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

As Raichu and Feraligatr fought on, the larger Pokémon started to move faster to match Raichu's speed. But, despite Feraligatr's speed, he couldn't land a hit on the mouse Pokémon. He turned to the Qwilfish.

 _"Don't just float there! Do something!"_ Feraligatr subtitle. The Qwilfish fired fired spikes right Raichu and he manges to avoid them. Feraligatr watched Raichu run across the lake's shore right when Raichu ran pass Miltank who was holding the crown. Feraligatr felt the top of his head and let out a huge gasp. _"MY CROWN!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Feraligatr turned to the Qwilfish. _"Stop, stop, stop! Don't hit my crown!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Too late when several spikes hit the crown as Raichu got her down on the ground. Feraligatr stared in shocked and disbelief as his followers had just destroyed his crown.

 _"What a shame. It was such a pretty crown."_ \- Miltank subtile. Feraligatr picked up the remains of the crown in utter shock, then started to growl in anger and his eyes were burning in rage.

 _"You two did this to my crown! You'll pay for that!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Miltank turned to Raichu.

 _"Will it help to tell him that we're sorry?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"I don't think so. And even if it does, I don't think he'll be in a mood to listen."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"What do we do?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Roll faster than you have ever rolled before."_ \- Raichu subtitle. Raichu started to run while Miltank rolled as Feraligatr started to pursue them.

Over to the Wobbufett Village, the Alolan girls were playing with the Wobbufett and Wynaut along with their Pokémon. A young man with a Wobbufett with bushy eyebrows was amazed to see Lillie's Vulpix and Magearna.

"I had no idea Wobbufett could be so fun," Lillie said pushing a Wobbufett on a swing. The young man introduced himself as Nario. He explained to the girls about something nobody can see about Wobbufett.

Suddenly, a villager came running up to Nario in a frantic panic.

"Nario! Nario! We got trouble!" The villager said.

"What's wrong?" Nario asked.

"It's Annie! Someone attacked her Wobbufett!" The villager exclaimed. This got the Alolan girl's attention.

"Attacked?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Nario asked.

"By the river!" The villager said. They all raced to the river and gasped to see a little girl crying over Wobbufett being beaten up. Hapu didn't like it one bit. She growled in anger over who would make a little cry.

"What happened, Annie?" Nario asked.

"We were playing by the river when three bad men and their Pokémon came and hurt my Wobbufett," Annie cried.

"This is horrible," Lillie said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mallow asked.

"Someone who is obviously heartless," Hapu said with a tone of anger in her voice. "This is absolutely unforgivable! Whoever did this isn't going to get away with this!"

"Hapu's right. Sora would do the same thing for these people," Lana said. "And if someone did that to my little sisters, I would feel the same way."

"Yeah. Let's find them," Mina said.

Another villager has come to the scene.

"There was another Wobbufett attack!" The villager called out. The girls gasped and they went over to a shack by the same river.

"They took us completely by surprise! The three of them came out of nowhere and before I could stop them, they did this to my Wobbufett!" The middle-aged man explained.

"Wobbufett," the injured Wobbufett said weakly.

"Don't worry, Wobby. Just take it easy!" The middle-aged man said.

"Three of them," Mallow said.

"What kind of Pokémon did the attackers have?" Acerola asked.

"They had Fighting Type Pokémon with them! A Hitmonlee, a Machoke, and a Primeape," the middle-aged man said. Nario thought for a moment.

"This sounds vaguely familiar," Nario said stroking his chin.

Meanwhile, over to the Alolan boys and Pikachu, they said their goodbyes to Charmaine and the Pichu; with the exception of the Shiny Pichu and Spiky-eared Pichu wanting to be with Pikachu.

They managed to make it to the nearest town and saw the pharmacy closed and all the windows were boarded.

"Well, this is just nice," Kiawe said sarcastically.

"What could have happened here?' Illima asked.

"A bunch of Beedrill is what happened," a woman's voice came. "They've been causing trouble for the town for a while and some of the food there has been stolen from the local supermarket." The Pichu hid behind Pikachu to hear about Beedrill since they knew who they work for.

"Why would Beedrill just attack your town?" Sophocles asked.

"Not just Beedrill, but a couple of Sneasel as well. They even stole vegetables from the farm just outside of town," the woman said. The local baker walked up.

"Those Pokémon have been a nuisance around, so nobody even bothers coming here. Most of the businesses had gone under and many of the people have moved away because of them," the baker said.

"Well, I'm starting to think they had the right idea since I'm moving to Olivine City," the woman said. Pikachu shook his head in disbelief. He turned to the two Pichu.

 _"Is she seriously like that?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"She really is."_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"The other Pokémon in the forest has it worse,"_ Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"Well, we need to teach her a lesson!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. The Pichu looked at Pikachu with a serious look.

Just when the Alolan boys were about to take off, a buzzing sound is heard and a small squad of Beedrill come buzzing in.

"It's them again!" The baker exclaimed.

"Take cover!" The woman yelped as she ran off. Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles got their Pokéballs ready and threw them.

"Bewear! Stantler! Go!" Illima called out as the Pokéballs opened and let out Bewear and Stantler.

"Turtonator! Marowak! Go!" Kiawe called out letting Marowak and Turtonator enter the battle.

"Togedemaru! Magnemite! Vikavolt! Flaaffy! Go!" Sophocles called out letting out his team.

Pikachu even joined the battle, figuring the Beedrill will target them next. The Pokémon prepared to the incoming Beedrill. Pikachu looked at the two Pichu.

 _"Don't worry. I won't let them get near you. I promise." -_ Pikachu subtitle. The Pichu smiled as they felt safe. But, it didn't take away their fears.

"Bewear! Focus Blast! Stantler! Take Down!" Illima ordered. Bewear sends out a ball of energy and sends towards the Beedrill. Stantler rams into one of them.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel! Turtonator! Dragon Tail!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator swung at one of the Beedrill, while Marowak plows through them.

"Vikavolt! Magnemite! Flaaffy! Thunderbolt! Togedemaru! Discharge!" Sophocles ordered. The electric Pokémon sent out their electric attacks. Pikachu joined in on the attack shocking the poison bee Pokémon. Having enough, the Beedrill retreated. Pikachu chased right after them with the Pichu following them.

"Pikachu! Pichu! Come back!" Kiawe called after them. Illima holds him back.

"Let them go, Kiawe. Pikachu knows what he's doing," Illima said. Kiawe nods as he knew Illima was right. As for Sophocles, he looked at the damaged pharmacy and gave a sad sigh.

"I can't believe this. We came here for nothing," Sophocles said feeling depressed.

"Don't take iit that way, Sophocles. It wasn't for nothing. We had quite an adventure. Isn't that what counts?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah. But everything that happened today is all my fault!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"All your fault?" Illima asked not understanding what he means.

"What do you mean all your fault? What are you talking about?" Kiawe asked.

"Remember that one day that I tripped over a tree root and the first-aid kit went flying?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes," Illima and

"Well, the thing is..." Sophocles paused for a moment as he took a big gulp, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it, "the first-aid kit was opened and the medicines went flying out of it and I didn't even notice it until Kiawe checked on it this morning and Kairi will blame me for Sora's fever!" Illima and Kiawe stared at their friend letting it all sink in. Kiawe grabbed him by his shirt.

"YOU LOST THE MEDICINE WE HAD AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL I CHECKED ON IT? HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE IT?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"I just assumed everything was all there. I didn't think it was worth worrying about and if I noticed it, I would have done something about it sooner," Sophocles said.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THE CONTENTS! OTHERWISE, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT NOW!" Kiawe shouted.

"That's enough, Kiawe. Yelling at Sophocles isn't going to make things better. It will only make his guilt worse," Illima said.

"He was carrying the first-aid kit. He should have been more careful and he should have told us about it sooner," Kiawe said.

"I agree. He should have, but this experience today isn't going to change what happened," Illima said.

"And now Kairi is probably make me starve for letting this happen," Sophocles said. Illima and Kiawe looked at him with a surprised look.

"Why in the world would you think such a thing? You should know Kairi would never do such a cruel thing to you," Illima said.

"She wouldn't do that to anyone. You should know that by now," Kiawe said.

"It's just because, Sora is her boyfriend and she loves him as much as Pikachu loves apples and she might get mad at me for it," Sophocles said sobbing.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice like that. I just overreacted. I know it was an accident," Kiawe said.

"It's only because it was an emergency. And Kairi will never get angry over something you had no control over, but you made this matter worse by not telling us sooner," Illima said.

"I'll be more careful," Sophocles said.

"But, since the store is closed, we should head back and tell her we did our best," Kiawe said.

"Yeah. The girls probably had better luck than we did anyway," Sophocles said. As they started to head back, Sophocles knew for certain he had to tell Kairi about the accident and will gladly except anything coming his way.

Pikachu and the Pichu followed the Beedrill through the forest and bumped into Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle.

 _"What are you guys doing here?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"We should be asking you the same thing."_ Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Were you following a bunch of Beedrill just now?" -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Sort of. It's actually three of them."_ \- Aipom subtitle.

" _Along with two Sneasel."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"And all of them working for a Teddiursa."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Yeah, that's right."_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"How do you know that?"_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle. Pikachu looked at the two Pichu with him.

 _"Just call it an educated guess. Anyway, it looks like we're on the same trail." -_ Pikachu subtile.

Not needing any second opinions, Pikachu and the two Pichu joined the rest of the Pokémon in dethroning the so-called princess.

Back to Sora and Kairi, she continued to wipe off Sora's sweat to the best of her abilities. She was about worried about him, but at the same time, she was glad that she was tending to Sora since this is the first time it happened.

"I can imagine how well your mom took care of you whenever you were sick. I might tell you the same thing since my grandma would tend to my needs whenever I was sick," Kairi said in her thoughts. She placed her hand on his forehead. "The temperature has dropped a little. But, I hope the others come back soon with the medicine." Kairi clearly didn't care who comes back with it just as long as it gets to her just so as Sora can have it.

Back at the Wobbufett Village, a dozen more Wobbufett and Wynaut were mercilessly attacked.

"This is awful," Mallow said.

"Where could they be?" Acerola asked.

"How hard is it to find a Hitmonlee, a Machoke, and a Primeape?" Lana asked.

"We have to keep looking. Where's the one place we haven't looked yet?" Lillie asked.

Two villagers came into the scene.

"Did you hear? There was another Wobbufett attack!" The woman said.

"Where did it take place?" The man asked.

"It took place in the middle of the park! Right at the festival symbol!" The woman said.

"That answers that question," Mallow said.

The girls went over to the park and they headed to the festival symbol just in time to witness another Wobbufett assault. The punks laughed as the Wobbufett went flying.

"I betcha didn't know Wobbufett can fly like that," the punk with the cyan hair said.

"You again?" Nario exclaimed.

"So, you're the ones who are attacking all of these Wynaut and Wobbufett," Lillie said.

"That's right, blondie. Got a problem with it?" The punk with the cyan hair asked.

"You bet we do," Lana said.

"Why don't you leave them alone?" Mallow asked.

"What did they ever do to you?" Acerola asked.

"Yeah. What gives you the right?" Hapu asked.

"They deserve it! They're weaklings!" The punk with the big spiky hair said. Hapu growled at that response.

"I don't know these punks, but I already hate them," Hapu snarled.

"You asked what the Wobbufett ever do, well I'll tell you," Nario said. "About a year ago, these punks came into our village to cause some trouble. They use Fighting Type Pokémon, but instead of actually training them, they sent them to attack our village to build up their strength. They caused loads of damage and they eventually ended up at Lulu's house and that was their mistake. They thought they were tough. They underestimated her Wobbufett and she beat them good."

"And we told you were wouldn't forget it," the punk with the cyan hair said.

"We never forget," the punk with the blonde hair said.

"It's payback time for beating us the last time," the punk with the big spiky hair said.

"That's why you came back? Just for revenge? That's unforgivable!" Hapu snarled.

"You guys are just plain disgusting!" Acerola said.

"You're also pretty low to do this!" Lana hissed.

"Rock bottom," Mina said.

"I should go get Lulu and Officer Jenny," Nario said as he left to get help. The girls stay behind to deal with the punks.

"We've been training all year and this time we're a lot stronger," the punk with the big spiky hair said.

"Just ask those wimpy Wobbufett," the punk with the cyan hair said.

"They'll tell you exactly how stronger we are," the punk with the blonde hair said.

"Did you actually train them or did you just have them break a few windows?" Hapu snapped at them.

"You already proven your point now get lost!" Mallow said.

"We're not going anywhere until we have whipped every single Wobbufett in this crummy town," the punk with the blonde hair said.

"And the score isn't settled until we do," the punk with the spiky hair said.

Not too far from the village, Raichu and Miltank ran (and rolled in Miltank's case) through the forest knowing the angry is still behind them. Miltank uncurled her body as they took a stop.

 _"You think that Feraligatr is still behind us?" -_ Miltank subtitle.

 _"Yes I do. I can hear him coming this way. And I don't think he's going to stop until he does get us." -_ Raichu subtitle. Fraligatr's roar is heard through the trees.

 _"You can run, but you can't hide!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle.

Raichu and Miltank running unaware of Lulu, Officer Jenny and their Wobbufett rushing to the scene.

"They're at the festival symbol!" Nario said.

"I never thought we see them again," Lulu said.

"And they couldn't come at the worst possible time as the festival," Officer Jenny said.

"Wobbu, Wobbu," Officer Jenny's Wobbufett said.

Feraligatr rushed out of the woods still in hot pusuit of Raichu and Miltank. He managed to follow them just by smelling for them.

 _"There isn't a safe place you can go that I can't find you two! Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are! Ready or not, here I come!" -_ Feraligatr subtitle.

Over to Pikachu and some of Sora and Kairi's other Pokémon, they finally caught up with the Sneasel and the Beedrill carrying the berries they picked.

 _"Those are the Sneasel and Beedrill we told you about." -_ Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"And those are the berries we picked and those thieves stole them from us!"_ \- Raticate subtitle.

 _"We should follow them. See where they lead us."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"And we're coming with you."_ \- Spiky-ear Pichu subtitle.

 _"No. You two are staying here. That Teddiursa and her goons will recognize you. The best you can do is stay here where it's safe. And if Sora were here, he would say the same thing."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Pikachu is right. You two little guys will get hurt and Pikachu will only blame himself."_ \- Cyndaquil subtitle. The Pichu didn't want to stay behind, but they were afraid of the Teddiursa inside.

Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Aipom, Raticate, and Shuckle went inside the lair and hid in the shadows where they can't be seen. They looked at the two Sneasel and three Beedrill bring in the berries they stole. Teddiursa stood up from her Ekans throne.

 _"Here it is, Princess. The berries that you requested."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"How wonderful! All these berries look so yummy, tasty, and delicious!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Glad that you think so, Princess. Those Pokémon should think twice before crossing us, I mean you."_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"Would have to agree." -_ Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"Since those naughty Pokémon decided to take my berries without asking me first, I thought I'd take back what's all mine."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Pikachu scoffed.

 _"More likely, you just stole them from my friends."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Ooh! That Persian was right. She does look like the spoiled type."_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

 _"She fits the bill perfectly."_ \- Totodile subtitle. Some rustling is heard from the bushes over to Teddiursa.

 _"Quiet. Someone's coming."_ \- Raticate subtitle.

The rustling came from a Persian who has two familiar faces with her. She has the two Pichu by the tail. Pikachu winced knowing they were found out.

" _Pichu. That Persian found you."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"That Persian! I knew we couldn't trust her!"_ \- Aipom subtitle.

 _"Well, if it isn't it my favorite kitty cat. And I can see that you found two of those naughty Pichu that got away and refused to share with me. Where did you find them?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"I found them lurking around outside. Didn't know why they're here, but doesn't matter, because they made the fatal mistake of coming back."_ \- Persian subtitle.

 _"Oh, goody-goody! And today is such a good day!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"These two Pichu aren't the reason I came here. That Chikorita and those other Pokémon are heading your way and they plan on stealing back the food you had stolen._ " - Persian subtitle. The Sneasel winced at the thought of leaving them a trail.

 _"So they're on their way here. Perfect, because I personally want to meet them and put them in their place. You did the right thing by telling them about me just so as they can come running."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Sora and Kairi's Pokémon couldn't believe what they heard.

 _"You were right, Aipom! They set us up!"_ -Raticate subtitle.

 _"She wanted us to come!"_ \- Totodile subtitle.

 _"Well, it worked. And we're going to dethrone that spoiled rotten princess."_ \- Chikorita subtitle. An Arbok comes up from behind them and joined by some of the Beedrill.

 _"That is what you think."_ \- Arbok subtitle. The human trained Pokémon turned around and saw the Arbok and Beedrill. They quickly surrounded their stingers poiting at them. They were about to attack them, but Pikachu stops them.

 _"Stand down, guys! They win this round."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Smart desicion, rodent."_ \- Arbok subtitle. Arbok nods to them as the Beedrill takes the captives to their princess.

Back at camp, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles came back and Kairi took her eyes off her boyfriend and smiled.

"Welcome back guys," Kairi greeted. She noticed a certain yellow Pokémon isn't with them. "Where's Pikachu?"

"About that," Kiawe said. The boys explained to her about their stop at an apple orchard with Charmaine running it. They told her about two certain Pichu coming with them after settling a fued between its owner and its tendents.

They told her when they reached the nearest town, they found the place partically desserted. And the local pharmacy was closed after taking some serious damage caused by wild Beedrill. They chased the Beedrill off, but Pikachu and the two Pichu after them.

"I think there must be a reason why Pikachu went after those Beedrill. Sora would agree if he was out there," Kairi said.

"Also, there's something more," Sophocles said. Kairi looked at the Electric Type trainer. "The thing is, when I tripped over a tree root, I lost the medicine in the first-aid kit and I didn't check the contents. I didn't know about it until this morning, and I didn't say anything, because I was afraid you were going to be mad at me and blame me for Sora's fever."

Kairi looked at and saw how sorry he was for what happened. Sophocles was expecting to get an earful from Sora's girlfriend. She places her hand on his shoulder. Sophocles looked up and saw she wasn't angry at him.

"The important thing is you tried your best. I'm not happy about what happened to the medicine, but I appreciate that you tried to make up for it. And it'll be silly to blame you over a fever," Kairi said. That made Sophocles feel better and he smiled.

"You see, Sophocles? Kairi has forgiven you," Illima said.

"I see it now," Sophocles said.

"So how is he feeling?" Kiawe asked.

"Sora's feeling a little better. He's sleeping soundly like a baby," Kairi said. The boys knew that was a good sign.

Over to the Wobbufett Village, Raichu and Miltank are still running for it while Feraligatr has finally caught up to them.

 _"I found you at last!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Feraligatr swiped his claws at the two Pokémon.

 _"Catch us if you can!"_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Don't taunt me!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle.

Raichu and Miltank continued to run for it while Feraligatr chase after them. They quickly hid in the nearby bushes as Feraligatr blindly ran ahead. Raichu and Miltank panted.

 _I don't think I ever runned and rolled so fast in my life."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"First of all, it's ran, not runned. And seond, neither have I."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"I guess. But, that meanie will keep chasing us if we let him see us."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Not if he's chasing after one of us. I'll draw his attention and you head back to the lake and get some of the water to bring back to camp."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"No, I want to go with you."_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"I can run much faster than you can mostly, and you can carry it back since you're bigger than me. Kairi is counting on you. Sora's counting on you."_ \- Raichu subtitle. Miltank knew he was right and nodded as she started crying. Raichu went out of the bushes and followed Feraligatr's scent. Miltank waited for Raichu to keep going and went off to the lake once she was certain he was far enough.

Feraligatr looked around as he realized he lost both of the Pokémon he was chasing.

 _"Where are you little creeps?!"_ \- Feraligatr subtitle. Raichu ran up behind the big jaw Pokémon and gave him a Thunder Punch on the left leg. He looks at the mouse Pokémon giving him an eyelid taunt. Feraligatr growls in anger and chases after him.

Back to the Alolan girls and the punks.

"So, who's next? Who wants to try their luck?" The punk with the cyan hair asked. Each of the girls took out a Pokéball.

"I wanna try my luck, you brain-dead knuckle dragging, butt scratching, nose picking Neanderthals!" Hapu shouted to them.

"Yeah, me too!" Mallow said.

"Let's have a battle right here, right now!" Acerola said.

"Yeah!" Mina said.

"With you?!" Two of the punks exclaimed.

"Now, why would we waste our time with some little girls like you?" The punk with the cyan hair asked.

"You afraid of losing to us?" Lana asked.

"We're ready to prove to you how much big cowardly babies you are," Hapu said.

"Babies," Mina taunted.

"You wanna prove how strong you are, then show us how strong you aren't," Lillie said. The villager tried to tell the girls they couldn't battle.

"So, it's six against three. Let's have some fun! Hitmonlee!" The punk with the cyan hair called out.

"Go Machoke!" The punk with the blonde hair called out.

"Go for it, Primeape!" The punk with the big spiky hair called out. Three fighting Type Pokémon got ready for battle. The Alolan girls threw their Pokéballs.

Hapu, "Go Mudsdale!"

Lillie, "Go Ponyta!"

Mallow, "Tsareena! Go!"

Lana, "Poliwhirl! Go!"

Acerola, "Go Gengar!"

Mina, "Go Clefairy!"

"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" The punk with the cyan hair ordered.

"Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Hapu ordered. Mudsdale whinnies as she was about to attack when whistles are blown.

"Stop! Nobody is battling anybody!" Officer Jenny called out.

"You can't have a Pokémon battle here," Lulu said.

"Why not?! We're giving them what they deserve for attacking everyone's Wobbufett!" Hapu said.

"We had a feeling you'd show up," the punk with the cyan hair hair.

"We'll battle you too, lady! And this time, we'll run both you and your Wobbufett out of town!' The punk with the big spiky hair said.

"Nobody is battling anybody!" Lulu called out.

"Why not?" The punk with the cyan hair asked.

"All Pokémon battles are strictly prohibited during the Wobbufett Festival," Officer Jenny said and the girls realized what they almost did. "Wobbufett never attack first. So, to honor that spirit the founders of the festival forbids Pokémon battles during the festival. That's the tradition and nobody is going to break it."

"Wobbufett," Office Jenny's Wobbufett said.

"We honestly didn't know that," Mallow said.

"That explains why those bullies and their Pokémon could beat all the Wobbufett," Lillie said.

"So please, you will have to save your battle until after the festival," Lulu said.

"We will save our battle if that's the rule," Lana said. Hapu just couldn't believe what she said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hapu snapped.

"That's enough, Hapu!" Lillie said.

"But, Lillie," Hapu said.

"Lillie's right. I don't agree with it either, but rules are rules," Mallow said.

"You three know the rules and now get going!" Officer Jenny told the punks.

"You heard what Officer Jenny said. Get out of our village and don't ever come back!" Lulu added.

"We came to whip all your Wynaut and Wobbufett and that's what we're gonna do!" The punk with the cyan hair said.

"You can't order us around like kids," the punk with the blonde hair said.

"We'll leave this dump when we're good and ready," the punk with the spiky hair said.

"And if we can't whip the real Wobbufett," the punk with the cyan hair said before he and his cohorts turned to the festival symbol. "We'll whip this one instead!" The townspeople gasped.

"They wouldn't dare!" Lulu exclaimed.

The punks ordered their Pokémon to attack the festival symbol. The Alolan girls were appalled by this sight. They were glad Sora wasn't here, because he wouldn't let this stand. But, they knew Sora had to grudgingly follow the rule even if he didn't agree with it.

Not too far, Raichu lead Feraligatr unkowingly to the festival symbol. Raichu climbed up a tree and blew a raspberry at the large crocodilian Pokémon. Feraligatr didn't like being taunted and teased by the mouse Pokémon. Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump at Raichu and he dodges it just in time.

The Fighting Type Pokémon kept wreaking the festival symbol unaware of the water attack coming towards them until it hits all three of them. The punks gasped at the sight. The Alolan girls and the townspeople were just as shocked.

They all turned to where it came from to see a Raichu running from a Feraligatr. The Alolan girls recognized the Raichu.

"Isn't that Kairi's Raichu?" Lana asked.

"It is. But, what is he doing here?" Lillie said.

"And is that Feraligatr chasing him?" Hapu asked.

Feraligatr chased after Raichu right up to the festival symbol and plowed through the punks like they weren't there.

"What was that about?" The punk with the cyan hair asked.

"I think I know that Feraligatr," Nario said. The girls all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Acerola asked.

"That Feraligatr is a wild Pokémon that lives at a lake not too far from the village. It also shares the lake with a bunch of Qwilfish. It attacks anyone who gets near the lake. It usually wears a big silver crown," Lulu explained.

The girls didn't know what Raichu did to make it angry, but they watched the chase continue. The punks glared at the large Pokémon.

"That Feraligatr picked the wrong gang to mess with!" The punk with the cyan hair said.

"Let's teach it that it can't run into us and get away with it!" The punk with big spiky hair said.

"Yeah! Let's get it!" The punk with the blonde hair said.

"Hitmonlee! Forget the stupid festival symbol and focus on that Feraligatr instead!" The punk with the cyan hair ordered.

"You too, Machoke!" The punk with the blonde hair said.

"Go get it, Primeape!" The punk with the big spiky hair said.

The three Fighting Types set their attention on the Feraligatr and went after him.

"Hitmonlee! Rolling Kick!" The punk with the cyan hair ordered. Hitmonlee performed a roundhouse kick and it strikes Feraligatr hard.

"Machoke! Karate Chop!" The punk with the blonde hair ordered. Machoke gave him a good chop attack on Feraligatr's back.

"Primeape! Close Combat!" The punk with the big spiky hair ordered. Primeape ran up to Feraligatr giving him a series of beatings. Raichu wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to go for it.

 _"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

"Raichu!" Lillie called out. Raichu turned to see the girls and wondered what they were doing there. Raichu went over to the girls.

"You think that Feraligatr is down?" Lana asked.

"Looks like it, but I don't think so," Hapu said.

The assault Feraligatr was getting only made him angrier and angrier. And, if thought Primeape had a bad temper, well this one had rage that would rival Primeape's temper. Feraligatr rose up with a burning rage. Fearaligatr grabs Primeape and spins it around and around and threw it at Hitmonlee. Machoke tries to use Seismic Toss, only for Feraligatr to grab the superpower Pokémon by the neck and give it an Ice Punch in the face. Feraligatr grabs Hitmonlee by its springy leg and slammed it to the ground.

The three Fighting Type Pokémon stood up and started to run away having enough beatings from the big jaw Pokémon. Feraligatr then turns to the punks and they start wetting their pants; literally. They started running as soon as Feraligatr took one step towards them.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Hapu said.

"We may not have shown the town what cowards they were, but I'm glad that Feraligatr did that for us," Mallow said.

"I don't think they'll be back. And even if they do, I won't have a problem arresting them on sight," Officer Jenny said.

"What about that Feraligatr?" Lillie asked.

"That I don't seem to know," Officer Jenny said.

Back to the lake, Miltank comes back to the lake and the Qwilfish stick their heads out of the water.

 _"Please don't throw your spikes at me. I only want to get the water and you can have the lake to yourselves."_ \- Miltank subtitle. One of the Qwilfish jumps out of the water and in front of the milk cow Pokémon.

 _"Actually, you can have some of the water if you want."_ \- Qwilfish subtitle. Miltank was surprised by what Qwilfish said.

 _"You're sharing the water with me? Why did you act so mean to me and my friend earlier?"_ \- Miltank subtitle.

 _"Because that Feraligatr told us to. We didn't mean anything by it. We all lived in peace until he came along and made us his flunkies. And now he's not here, you can have the water whenever you want. Just think it as our way of saying sorry for all the trouble."_ \- Qwilfish subtitle.

 _"Well, you did say sorry and I now know you're very nice after all."_ \- Miltank subtitle. Miltank filled up the bucket and happily headed back to camp, but not before she waved goodbye to the Qwilfish. All the Qwilfish smiled knowing how understanding she is.

 _"What a sweet kid."_ \- Qwilfish subtitle.

Back to the village, the girls and Raichu were invited to partake in the festival, but they remembered they had to give some medicine to give Sora for his fever.

Over to Pikachu, and some of the other Pokémon, they were presented to Teddiursa by Arbok and some of the Beedrill.

 _"Took you long enough to get here as I knew you would. And you're just in time to bare witness to me giving these two a lecture about running away._ _"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Pikachu didn't like this Teddiursa's attitude.

 _"You mean just for leaving the forest only because they were only hungry?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I just don't like it when they leave my forest. They must give me their food, because I'm a princess. And a princess can do whatever she wants."_ Teddiursa subtitle. That made Pikachu and the other Pokémon growled in anger, but the Beedrill pointed their stingers at them.

 _"I don't know what fairytale book you read, but we'll take the Pichu with us, but you can keep the food too."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _Sorry, but no. These Pichu were very bad for leaving with their friends, so I'm going to make an example out of them."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Pikachu didn't like this one bit. Chikorita glares over to Persian who was grinning wickedly.

 _"I can't believe we listened to you! You told us all about her and you were working for her! How could you do this to us?"_ Chikorita subtitle.

 _"Poor naive little Chikorita. It was easy. The princess made me a deal you have to be crazy to turn down_. _"_ Persian subtitle. Chikorita glares at Persian some more.

 _"Why you!"_ \- Chikorita subtitle. Chikorita twirls her leaf ready to attack the classy cat Pokémon. Persian places a claw to the Spiky-eared Pichu.

 _"Take one more step. I dare you. I can't gurantee their safety if you do."_ \- Persian subtitle. Chikorita stepped back. Persian grins evilly as she thought so.

 _"They're only little kids. I met a real princess before and she's even more of a princess than you."_ Pikachu subtitle. Teddiursa and the other Pokémon laughed.

" _Do you expect me to believe that? You have to be stupid if you think I bought it when you said something about me keeping the food."_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Pikachu laughed.

 _"You're right about one thing. I didn't mean a thing when I mentioned you keeping the food. My trainer Sora wouldn't let this go unanswered. Your rule is over."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Teddiursa laughed.

 _"I sincerely doubt it. The forest is mine by right. That means, I run it however I want! And I don't care who likes it and who doesn't. Every Pokémon will do as I say because I'm a princess!_ _"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. She turns to her Sneasel flunkies and nods to them knowing what to do.

Both Sneasel walked over to the Pichu shaking in fear. Pikachu and the other Pokémon wanted to stop them, but couldn't because of the Beedrill. As soon as one of them raises a claw, Persian swipes at them both. Persian fired Power Gem at the Beedrill holding Pikachu and the other Pokémon hostage. Persian looks over to Teddiursa with a sly grin.

 _"How do like that, you royal brat?" -_ Persian subtitle. Teddiursa growled in anger.

 _"Traitor!_ _You've been playing me this whole time?!_ _"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Yes I was. When they told me they were coming to deal with you, I knew this was the chance to bring you down! And it easy to convince Pokémon to deal with you and your followers. Now your regime is going down!"_ \- Persian subtitle. Chikorita couldn't believe it.

 _"Were those_ _Pichu in on it?"_ \- Chikorita subtitle.

" _No_ _. I had to make them believe they in trouble. Take as much food as you can carry and go! We'll deal with the rest."_ \- Persian subtitle. Before any one of the Pokémon could question by "we" many more Pokémon and shown up. Pikachu and the other Pokémon knew it was a good sign.

 _"We should help out!"_ \- Raticate subtitle. Pikachu stepped in.

" _Normally, I would agree, but we should leave it to them, because it's their battle; not ours." -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I actually agree_. _They look like they can handle it by themselves."_ \- Chikorita subtitle. With that settled, Sora and Kairi's Pokémon took back the stolen berries and took off with the two Pichu joining them. Teddiursa saw the Pokémon trying to make a break for it and she growls in anger.

 _"Don't let them get away!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Yes princess!"_ \- Beedrill subtitle.

The Beedrill tried to stop them, only to be attacked by Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Hoothoot. Arbok tries to stop them, only to be pounced by some Snubbull. As the wild Pokémon took on Teddiursa's army, the oppressed wild Pokémon drove off the bully Pokémon. Teddiursa looked around and saw them retreating.

 _"Where are you fraidy cats going?! Get back in there! Keep fighting! Retreat backwards! Stop running away!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Persian pounces on the spoiled little bear Pokémon.

 _"You're princess no-more, princess."_ \- Persian subtitle.

Sora and Kairi's Pokémon and the Pichu made it back to camp with Kairi and the boys waiting.

"Welcome back everyone," Kairi greeted. She saw the berries and she was amazed by how much there was. "You came back with quite a haul." She adverts her attention to the two Pichu with them. "Oh my gosh! You must be the Pichu I was told about! You're a million times cute!" Kairi gushed over the Pichu. The Pichu started to nuzzle Kairi since being called cute by her.

The Pichu looked over to Sora and went over to him. Kairi giggled as she wiped off some sweat.

"Pichu?" The two Pichu questioned.

"He's not doing so good today. He's just resting right now," Kairi said. Sora opned his eyes and saw them. "Sleep okay?"

"I must be going crazy with fever or I'm seeing double," Sora said feverish. Kairi giggled.

"You really are seeing double, and they're real," Kairi said. Sora smiled.

"It must be if an angel is looking at me," Sora said. Kairi smiled and gently placed her forehead against his. Pikachu, Togepi, and the other Pokémon smiled warmly along with the Alolan boys. The Pichu looked at them confused. Miltank came back with the bucket of water.

"Welcome back, Miltank. But, where's Raichu?" Kairi asked.

"With us," Mina said. Kairi and the boys saw the girl and Raichu come back. Hau took out the medicine.

"And more," Hapu said.

The girls shared their story about the Wobbufett village and the festival held there. She was surprised to hear about the Wynaut and Wobbufett being attacked just for fun. What got her even more surprised is that her Raichu being chased by a Feraligatr. They even told her that Feraligatr took on three Fighting Type Pokémon and literally chased them out of town. Kiawe was disgusted by the idea someone raising Pokémon just by terroizing towns and villages.

"I can't believe those guys. We should find them and teach them a lesson," Kiawe said.

"We should let them go. They deserve whatever that Feraligatr can throw at them," Lillie said.

"Especially after what they done," Hapu said.

The punks and their Pokémon kept running for their lives from the angry Pokémon until a Magnezone came and scare Feraligatr away with some flashes.

"Thanks for that," the punk with the cyan hair said. He turns and winced when he saw Looker behind them. He held out his badge.

"Just doing my job," Looker said putting his badge away. "And the best part is coming." The punks and their Pokémon quickly got surrounded by the international police and their Pokémon. "You three are under arrest for property destruction in both Kanto and Johto." A Machamp takes Machoke while Alakazam takes Primeape and Hitmonlee.

The cops cuffed the punks and hurled them in the back of the truck.

Back to the group, Kairi gave Sora some of the medicine let Sora sleep. The Alolan nine joined in the festivities. They knew Sora would enjoy it since it wasn't the same without him. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu stayed behind taking care of Sora. The Alolan nine came back and saw them all asleep. They quietly went to their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

Sora woke up with a pretty big yawn. Kairi woke up and she smiled her boyfriend looked better.

"Morning, sleepy head. Sleep okay?" Kairi asked.

"I did, thanks to you," Sora said. Kairi placed her hand on his forehead.

"You feel fine," Kairi said. "That medicine did the trick."

"Yeah. But, you did the real work," Sora said smiling. "You took care of me and you did a very good job at it." Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around him and giggled.

"Like I told you. It's because I love you," Kairi said. "I was happy to take care of you."

Sora and Kairi gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine woke up just in time for them to part lips.

 _"No matter how many times I see it, I always feel warm seeing them together._ _"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Togepi went up to Kairi. She picked him up. Sora looked at the two Pichu.

"Well, it looks like they'll be with us just as Illima said," Sora said.

"Chu," Pikachu nodded.

"Well, if they'll be your little brothers, that means they'll be your responsibility from now on. So, don't wrestle around with them," Sora said.

Pikachu accepted the role of big brother and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. But, the times looking after Togepi was no walk in the park either. But, he made it work.

The group continued on with two new additions to the bunch. The group had finally made it to Ecruteak City and Sora's fourth Gym Battle was closer than ever. Will Sora win his fourth Johto Badge or will he lose epically? Just wait and see.


	126. Sora and the Burned Tower

**Episode 126: Sora and the Burned** **Tower**

After the group had finally arrived in Ecruteak City, they all looked around the city.

"So, this is Ecruteak City. It's place is even more amazing than I thought," Lillie said.

"This city is very historical. It is home to many of the legends in Johto. Among them is the legend of Ho-Oh," Illima said. Sora and Kairi remembered it very well, especially their first meeting. Kairi held Sora's hand as she smiles warmly.

"But as long as we're here, we should head to the Pokémon Center to rest up our Pokémon since they could use it. And check out the sights of the city," Sora said.

"I like the sound of that," Kairi said.

"Me too! I wonder what kind of food they might have here," Sophocles said.

"We can eat later. Right now we'll have to head to the Pokémon Center," Hapu said.

"Hopefully, it isn't too far away," Mallow said as they took off for the local Pokémon Center. Once they arrived, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had all their Pokémon checked in.

"Say, are you here for a Gym battle?" Nurse Joy asked the young Pokémon trainer.

"Yeah, why?" Sora responded.

"Then you should know the Gym Leader specializes with Ghost Type Pokémon. And the Gym Leader here goes by the name Morty. He is not going to be easy," Nurse Joy said.

"That's good to know. And thanks for the heads up and for taking care of all of our Pokémon," Sora said.

"It's my pleasure," Nurse Joy said.

Sora looked over to Pikachu while the Shiny and Spiky-eared Pichu were playing together.

"Okay, Pikachu. This is your time in actually watching them, so do a good job in keeping them out of trouble, okay?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in a salute. Sora chuckled as he pat Pikachu on the head. Nurse Joy took Togepi and the three mouse Pokémon to the playpen outside, and they started running as soon as they got in. Togepi joined in on the frolic.

 _"Stay where I can see you two! And try not to short-out electricity, because it'll hurt Togepi too!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The two Pichu played with some of the little Pokémon in the pin apart from tag to hide and seek. And it was a good thing Pikachu was around, because he had to be in case something happens.

Somewhere in the city, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were amazed by the sights of the city. Not too far, a very familiar face saw the group and chuckled as he ran to Sora catching him by surprise.

"Sora!" Ventus called out hugging his cousin.

"Ven! What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Came here with mom and dad. Terra and Aqua are here too," Ventus said.

"Figured as much," Sora said rubbing his cousin's head. "When did you get to Johto?"

"Just a week ago. Dad has Candy running the place until we head home. Everyone in the diner says hi," Ventus said. Sora laughed.

"Especially Big Earl, right?" Sora asked making Ventus laugh. Terra and Aqua had managed to catch up with Ventus.

"Ven! There you are!" Aqua called out. "We told you to stay close to-" Aqua froze when she saw Sora and the rest.

"Sora! Kairi! I never expected to see you here," Aqua said.

"You too, Aqua!" Kairi said.

"Haven't seen you since we left for Johto," Kiawe said.

"What brings you here?" Terra asked.

"We came here for a Gym Battle, but we decided to have a look around before we do," Sora said.

"I thought you would," Aqua said.

"How many Badges have you earned since coming to Johto?" Terra asked.

"Three," Sora simply answered. "And I'm here for a fourth."

"How about we meet up with mom and dad? They would want to see you guys again," Ventus suggested.

"Sure thing," Sora said laughing. "I've been looking forward to seeing them again," Sora said.

With that said, the group with his Sora's cousin and his friends. Ventus lead the group to the hotel his parents and his friends are staying at. Sitting in the hotel lobby is Danny and Cattleya. Ventus's parents stand up with warm smiles on their faces.

"Sora!" Danny said. "What a happy coicidence that you happen to be here!"

"My little Sora! It's so wonderful to see you and your wonderful friends again!" Cattleya said.

"Uncle Danny and Aunt Cattleya. Ven told us you're down here for a vacation," Sora said.

"Yes, that's right," Danny said.

"Everyone in the staff were mighty proud of your accomplishments since we heard you won your third Badge. We were mighty surprised to hear that you and your friends had discovered a new species," Cattleya said.

"You didn't drop by Professor Oak's lab before you left for your vacation, right?" Kiawe asked.

"It was before we left for Saffron City when we visited Delia and Kairi's grandma. The Pokémon Kairi had there was that same Jigglypuff who doodled on our faces after singing. I was even stoked for seeing a real Omanyte. And the Pokémon you caught were awesome!" Ventus said.

"What really caught us off guard was the Pokémon you called Meltan. It was a lot smaller than I expected," Terra said.

"But, Ven didn't waste time getting to know Meltan a little. Ven even fed it a piece of tin," Aqua said.

Sora and Kairi weren't surprised to hear Ventus being excited about meeting new Pokémon for the first time.

"During our stay in Johto, we met a kid who said he knows you. He had a Quilava with him. He told us how you met for a battle and won. And he told us how he helped you kids give that Team Rocket the boot," Danny said.

"I'll have to say, the idea of people like them poaching Pokémon like that is unbearable to think about," Cattleya said. "But, this boy Ethan said some good things about you."

Sora and Kairi figured Ethan had to mistake Ven for Sora at some point. But, they figured they'd treat Ethan like family; the Alolan nine all figured that as well. Sora and Kairi figured they would meet the new Pokémon they obtained during their stay in Johto.

As they went off to the Pokémon Center, the group shared their adventures to Sora's relatives about what Pokémon they met and about their run-ins with some Ultra Beasts. They also shared some tales about meeting some interesting trainers like Casey and her Chikorita and meeting her again during the Bug Catching Contest.

"Not surprising to hear that you would have all sorts of adventures since you started your last Pokémon journey. I think I remember meeting a girl that matches your description," Danny said.

"She had lots spirit such a dedicated baseball fan," Cattleya said.

"That Bayleef of hers was something," Terra said.

"You kidding? The way she handled that Bayleef was simply awesome! The Mamoswine she battled was pretty bug, but that Bayleef took it down like it was nothing!" Ventus said.

"Gotta hand it to her, she did raise her Bayleef right. Even though she treated it like it was a baseball game since she called her Bayleef her MVP," Aqua said.

"And I bet she sang the Electabuzz baseball team theme after she won," Sora said under his breath. Kairi and the Alolan nine all laughed along with Sora. The group arrived to the Pokémon Center and introduced the Pokémon they caught since arriving in Johto. Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu arrived along with the other Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Sora and Kairi let out their Pokémon to show his relatives. "Here they are. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Aipom, meet my Uncle Danny, Aunt Cattleya, my cousin Ventus, and his two best friends, Terra and Aqua. And these two Pichu are our new travel companians and Pikachu's new adoptive little brothers."

"And here my Pokémon as well. Ledian, Shuckle, Raticate, Raichu, and Miltank," Kairi introduced her Pokémon. "Ven already met Jigglypuff, Omanyte, and Sunflora."

"Cool," Ventus said as he looked over to some of Sora's Pokémon. He then set his sights on the two Pichu and remebered when Sora's Pokédex saying Pichu evolved into Pikachu. "So you guys are what Pikachu used to be." He held out his hand letting the Pichu know he's friendly. The Spiky-eared Pichu looked to his Shiny brother and nodded. They Shiny Pichu climbed up his shoulder first while the Spiky-eared Pichu climbed up after. Ven laughed as he found them climbing up to his shoulders to be tickling.

"Looks like those two Pichu must like you," Cattleya said to her son.

"And I like them too," Ventus said.

"Just be careful not to scare them. Pichu are unstable when discharging electricity," Aqua said.

"Right. If I remember right, they can hurt themselves when letting it out," Ventus said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, if I recall correctly, I do remember something about a burned tower located in this city," Illima said.

"You got it exactly right, Illima," Terra said.

"The Burned Tower is where three nameless Pokémon had perished consumed by the flames when the tower caught fire. And when the fire was finally put out...," Aqua said.

A new voice said, "The three deceased Pokémon were rivied by the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh by shining a rainbow light onto them. The people began to fear them because of their power to manipulate life and they tried to surpress it with violence. The deceased Pokémon were reborn as the Pokémon we call Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. They never retaliated against the humans, but instead they left on their own accord as they felt sorrow for the people's reactions to them. Sorry, just couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and his parents turned to see a tall man, who green eyes and brown hair, with one lock standing out. He wears a short white cape, a large red ribbon on his neck, a purple suit with four violet rectangles on his chest and white sleeves with red spheres, a white shirt, a pair of white gloves and white shoes with brown soles.

"You seem to know a lot," Ventus said.

"It helps if you have done some research on legendary Pokémon for many years. Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Eusine," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi and my cousin Ventus," Sora introduced.

"Ven for short," Ventus said.

"My name is Terra."

"I'm Aqua."

"I'm Danny; Ventus's father."

"I'm Cattleya; Ventus's mother."

"My name is Lillie."

"I'm Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name is Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Anyway, Eusine, you said something bout doing research about legendary Pokémon," Sora pointed out.

"Yes. Ever since I was a small boy, I have been fasinated hearing about these stories about about Suicune, Raikou, and Entei," Eusine said. Sora took out his Pokédex and looked up the three Pokémon. The first one was Suicune.

 **Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water.**

Sora then looked up the Pokémon known as Entei and he saw an image of a massive, brown lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It has a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes.

 **Entei, the Volcano Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.**

Sora looked up the Pokémon known as Raikou and the image he saw is a a quadruped, yellow tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes on its body. Its iris is red in color with a black pupil. It has a purple mane on its back, with white fur around its face. It has a thin, light blue colored tail with a spark shaped figure at its tip. It has a black forehead plate, with a light blue muzzle in the shape of an 'X'. It has three claws on each of its feet.

 **Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.**

"And these are the ones," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora remembered seeing Suicune when he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine first arrived in Johto and it was an amazing sight.

"I was on my way to the Burned Tower to meet up with a longtime friend of mine. If you excuse me," Eusine said.

"Actually, we were about to head to the Burned Tower ourselves," Sora said.

"I guess you can come along since we're going to the same place," Eusine said.

Danny and Cattleya decided to check out the Bell Tower while the kids decided to have a look to the Burned Tower.

The group made their way to the Burned Tower and they all saw very well how it didn't get its name for laughs.

"How could it happen?" Lillie asked looking at the remains of the inside.

"It predated back to one-hundred fifty years ago, and before it was burned down, it was known as the Brass Tower. It has been said that the legendary Pokémon Lugia once lived here," Eusine explained.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all remember seeing a Lugia before, but it wasn't a real Lugia. But, they knew it was different from the Shadow Pokémon they dealt with during their battle with the Shadow King.

"Now that's something," Sophocles said. Sora took out his Pokédex to hear what it has to say about Lugia itself. The Lugia in Sora's Pokédex states it has a silver coloring.

 **Lugia, the Diving Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Flying**

 **Lugia's wings pack devastating power—a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.**

"In the sea, huh," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"To answer your question, it has been said that the tower was intentionally burned down by people. Who and why remains a mystery up to this day. As a result, Lugia was forced to retreat for its life and it is said to live in the ocean," Eusine said.

"I'm going to guess Ho-Oh lived at the Bell Tower, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Eusine bluntly answered. "There is a legend that also states Ho-Oh left the Bell Tower in search of Pokémon trainers whom happens to be pure of heart." That struck a cord with Sora as he remembered seeing Ho-Oh along with Kairi. He looked over to Kairi and she nodded. He pulled out the Rainbow Wing as a tall young man with golden-yellow hair and dark peridot eyes walked out of one of the rooms. He also wore a purple bandana. He has a purple scarf with red ends and a round-like symbol. He also has a long-sleeved striped black shirt, a pair of purple double bracelets around his arms, some white jeans and a pair of black and purple sneakers with red soles. He saw the feather in Sora's hand and gasped.

"It cannot be!" The young man exclaimed. He went up to Sora. "Tell me! Where did you get that?!

"Would you believe me if I said it came from Ho-Oh itself?" Sora asked. That got Eusine's attention.

"Are you telling me that you saw Ho-Oh? That has to be impossible!" The man said.

"It's true. I saw Ho-Oh too. In fact, we saw it twice," Kairi said.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua turned to Lillie and Illima and they nodded in confirmation.

"You never told us you saw Ho-Oh," Ventus said.

"Didn't think you would believe me," Sora said.

"And you say that you saw Ho-Oh twice?" Eusine asked.

"Yes," Kairi said. "We both saw it when Sora and I first met. And again just before we became a couple." Kairi held Sora's hand. The young man stroke his chin.

"It is said in legend Ho-Oh only appears to trainers who are pure of heart. It's possible it might be the both of you," the young man said. Sora and Kairi couldn't really respond to it, but they figured it would make sense for Ho-Oh to appear to them since they have a strong connection with Pokémon. And that would explain why the Rainbow Wing given to them on their second meeting.

"I never thought of it that way," Sora said.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Morty," he introduced himself. Sora got wide-eyed. "Is something wrong?"

"When you said 'Morty,' you don't mean 'Morty' as in the Gym Leader of the Ecruteak City Gym, right?" Sora asked.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Morty asked.

"I actually came here to challenge you into a Gym battle," Sora said.

"Is that right?" Morty asked. Sora nodded. "Well, before I accept your challenge, you must return the introduction."

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town. So far, I gained three Gym Badges since I came to the Johto region," Sora said.

"And I'll have you know he's the Indigo Platue Pokémon League Champion," Ventus said.

"Ven!" Sora, Terra, and Aqua chided him.

"I see," Morty simply said. Sora figured Morty wasn't even phased by this claim. "If you would follow me to the bottom. There is something I want to show you all." Morty and Eusine led the group to the basement of the Burned Tower and the group found something they had not expected to see. They were statues of the legendary Pokémon Lugia and Ho-Oh. And there minature statues of the other legendary Pokémon as well. With Ho-Oh were Suicune, Raikou, and Entei; and with Lugia were Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

"Are those what they look like?" Lana asked.

"Yes. Ho-Oh and Lugia along with their servants. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou serves Ho-Oh. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres serves Lugia. You know this, right?" Morty asked.

"The Ho-Oh part. I had no idea the three legendary birds worked for Lugia," Sora said in disbelief.

"Entei, Suicune, and Raikou patrolled the land while Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres patrolled the sky. IT has ben said that these six Pokémon patrols the world to keep a watchful eye on humanity. Other statues similiar to these are also occupying the Bell Tower. It was shortly after the Brass Tower has burned down and these statues have been placed inside," Morty said.

"Why would people want to destroy the Brass Tower?" Ventus asked.

"In those days, people naturally fear what they don't understand. And they did not want to understand. And because of the humans distrustful nature, these Pokémon had distrusted humans as well," Eusine said. "But, I believe these Pokémon will trust humanity again someday."

Sora and Kairi believed it since they both saw Ho-Oh since they met. Sora and Kairi wondered if they would see Suicune again, then again, they wondered if they would see Raikou and Entei as well. Also, they wondered if they would meet the three legendary bird Pokémon.

Suddenly without warning, the Rainbow Wing starts glowing like crazy. Sora takes it out.

"What the heck is happening?" Sora asked.

"The Rainbow Wing must be reacting to something," Morty said.

Before Sora could ask what he was talking about a flash came and everyone screamed as a blinding light ook them. Sora opened his eyes and looked around and he found himself to be alone.

"Where is everyone? Pikachu? Ven? Kairi? Anyone!" Sora called out. Hehe didn't hear anyone answer back. "Great. I'm lost in a big empty void with no idea how I'm gonna get out."

 **"RAWR!"** Sora almost jumped hearing a loud roar close to him.

"What was that?!" Sora exclaimed.

He looked around unaware of a mysterious prescense approaching him from behind.

 **"Are you the one who holds the Rainbow Wing?"** A new voice asked. Sora turned around to see a Pokémon he did not expect to see; Entei.

"No way. Are you...?" Sora asked.

" **Yes. I am Entei. One of the three Pokémon whom has perished in the Great Fire,"** Entei said. **"I am the guardian of the volcano."**

"I knew I would meet you, but it's sooner than expected," Sora said. "But why am I here?" Raikou and Suicune appears at the same time.

 **"We may know the answer. But we do not always tell,"** Raikou said.

 **"Nor do we share with those who seek us for personal glory,"** Suicune said. Sora was amazed by what he was seeing. All three of the legendary beast Pokémon were right with him.

"Raikou and Suicune. Am I going crazy or am I dreaming?" Sora asked.

 **"Perhaps you are or you are not,"** Raikou said.

 **"That might be up to you to detemine,"** Entei said.

 **"Just as it was faith that delievered you here, Sora Ketchum,"** Suicune said. Sora was surprised to hear Suicune speak his name.

"How do you know my name? And did you know I was coming?" Sora asked.

 **"It was our master Ho-Oh who told us of your arrival,"** Entei said.

"Ho-Oh told you about me?" Sora asked.

" **Both you and her,"** Raikou said.

 **"It was foretold one-hundred fifty years ago that two Pokémon trainers who are pure of heart will come to us and you have arrived,"** Suicune said.

"If Kairi and I are something special, then why am I the only one here?" Sora asked.

 **"Because you hold the Rainbow Wing,"** Suicune said. Sora looked at the aurora Pokémon and took out the Rainbow Wing.

"How did you know about me and Kairi to begin with?" Sora asked.

 **"It began one hundred fifty years ago. The Brass Tower was full of life, until humans who sought out Lugia and Ho-Oh for their selfish gain had come to obtain them for themselves,"** Entei said.

 **"Ho-Oh saw the darkness in their hearts and refused to grant them their power. And as a result, we paid the price,"** Suicune said.

The scene changes to the tower as it was. Suicune, Raikou, and Entei all vanish. Inside the tower were the three nameless Pokémon whom greatly resemled divine dogs. Sora was amazed by this sight. Standing before him was Lugia itself.

"Those must be what Suicune, Entei, and Rakou looked like before the tower burned down," Sora said. Sora saw Lugia look troubled. Lugia was looking at the window across from it and he went to see the trouble. A bunch of men wearing traditional Japanese clothing were carrying torches. The men threw the torches and the tower began to burn. "No! Not the tower!" Lugia rose up and flapped its wings and flew out creating a huge hole on the wall. The fire has spread quickly, and the nameless Pokémon coudln't get out.

Outside the tower, the people and the Pokémon living there saw the tower burning down and they were all helpless to do something about it.

 **"We could have escaped for our lives, like Lugia did, but the flames were too widespread for us to do so,"** Raikou said.

 **"And we died as a result,"** Entei said.

The nameless Pokémon had breathed in too much smoke and they collapsed. Sora could only watch helplessly witnessing three Pokémon die before him. Tears came from his eyes and he fell to his knees.

"No," Sora simply said tearfully. Rain fell from the sky and it combated the raging inferno until the flames were finally put out. A rainbow light appears from the clouds and Ho-Oh descends from the heavens. The people outside were amazed by the sight.

 **"I shall breathe new life into you. You shall watch over humanity and not engage in violence against them. But, you shall guide them,"** Ho-oh said.

The charred remains of the dead Pokémon began to glow red, blue, and yellow. The nameless Pokémon were resurrected as Entei, Rakou, and Suicune. The people outside were awestruck by the sight of the dead Pokémon coming back to life, but they began to fear them and they were about to attack them. But they looked at the people with sorrow in their eyes; the same sorrow Sora had watching them die. They did not engage in violence, but instead they had left.

"Watching over humanity as the legend says," Sora said. The scene switches back to where he started. The legendary beast Pokémon appeared before him once again.

 **"Ho-Oh had foreseen two individuals whom are pure of heart would one day meet and fall in love upon their first meeting,"** Suicune said.

 **"Your desire to keep Kairi and Pikachu safe from the ones who uses Pokémon to capture and sell to those to exploit them has drawn Ho-Oh to you,"** Raikou said.

 **"Just as her desire to help Pokémon in need did. You and Kairi were destined to meet each other and begin your journey together,"** Entei said.

"You mean everything Kairi and I went through was meant to be this way from the start? You guys and Ho-Oh knew it before we did?" Sora asked.

 **"Only the meeting was foretold,"** Entei said.

 **"** **Everything else was something you and her have done for yourselves. And in the process you have touched the hearts of the people and Pokémon you met,"** Raikou said.

 **"No one has the power to shape your destiny, but you two. The future is up to you shape and only you can decide what to do for yourselves,"** Suicune said.

"I don't understand," Sora said.

 **"When the time comes, you will,"** Suicune said before the world Sora was in began to vanish along with the legengary beast Pokémon. Sora woke up and everyone was all around him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake!" Lillie said with relief.

"We were afraid that you gone away from us," Illima said.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Kairi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Sorry," Sora said. "Just had a weird dream." Mentioning the dream, Sora took out the Rainbow Wing and it was still glowing, but it was slightly dimmed. Sora said in his thoughts, "Or was it a dream?" Kairi looked her boyfriend with concern

"Sora?" Kairi asked with concern in her voice. He looked at her and saw how worried she was. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything did you?" Sora didn't give an answer, but instead he just gave her a hug and held her tight. "Sora?"

"I don't want you to leave me," Sora said in a low tone voice. Kairi was the only one who heard him. She could tell something had happened in this "dream" of his. She decided to leave it be for now.

"Perhaps we can have our battle tomorrow. My Pokémon are no condition to battle after my recent defeat," Morty said.

"I'm in no hurry. It just gives me time to make stragedy for our battle. You just bring your A-game and show me everything you've got," Sora said. Morty smiled.

"You will not be disappointed," Morty said. With that settled, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and their Pokémon returned to the Pokémon Center for Sora make a battle plan against Morty. He figured Ghost Type Pokémon will ginve him a hard time, so he decided to go with Silvally and give it a Dark Type Memory to boot and to go with Spinarak since he knows some useful moves. Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Aipom and Chikorita for Silvally and Spinarak.

Sora had to win his fourth Johto Gym battle and then he'll be half way where he needs to be. But, the talk he had with Suicune, Entei, and Raikou was still in his mind. And he still thought of witnessing the nameless Pokémon die in the burning tower. Sora joined his friends in the messhall and went off to sleep in the rooms provided. He wondered what they meant by shaping his and Kairi's own future. That will be a something Sora and Kairi will have to discover on their own.


	127. Ghost to Ghost

**Episode 127: Ghost to Ghost**

On the very next morning, Sora had woken up and he looked down to the bunk bed below him and saw Kairi wasn't in the bed below an neither was Togepi. Only the two Pichu were there.

"Where could she have gone?" Sora got out of his bunk bed as Pikachu had woken up and climbed on his trainer's shoulder. The two Pichu had woken up and joined in with their adoptive big brother.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu chirped as they rode on Sora's shoulders.

"You know, you two didn't have to ride on me like that," Sora said. Pikachu laughed a bit. Sora and the three mouse Pokémon went off to the lobby and saw Kairi sitting there. Sora knew she had to be waiting for him. "Hey Kairi. Morning."

"Morning," Kairi greeted back to her boyfriend. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did, thanks for asking," Sora said. He looked at Kairi and he knew she was very concerned look on her face. "Something on your mind?"

"You know very well there is," Kairi said. "You mentioned your little dream to us and I could tell something happened. So, I woke up early and I knew you would come looking for me. So, I came to the lobby and waited for you."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just so as we can talk. I want to know. What happened to you in that dream of yours?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked at Kairi and he knew he couldn't get out of it even if he wanted to. He took in a deep breath and he had to tell her everything that happened not caring if she would believe him or not.

"Okay Kairi. I'll tell you. After the Rainbow Wing started glowing and a flash of light came out almost bllinding me, I found myself in a big void. Nothing and nobody was there. Not you, not Pikachu, not anybody. I had no idea where I was. I was all alone in there, until they came," Sora said.

"Who came?" Kairi asked.

"Suicune, Entei, and Rakou. They all came to me and they all talked," Sora said. She looked at him knowing there was more coming. "And not like Meowth; in a more intelligent way."

"They talked to you?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"They did. And they told me they know all about us because of Ho-Oh," Sora said. Kairi was getting more amazed.

"Keep going," Kairi said.

"The reason Ho-Oh flew by us twice was because Ho-Oh saw it coming. It knew about our meeting before we did. And Ho-Oh knew we would be a couple," Sora said.

"That's why Ho-Oh gave us the Rainbow Wing," Kairi said.

"Yeah. And because I was holding it, they were able to talk to me," Sora said. "After that, they shown me something else."

"What they did they show you?" Kairi asked.

"They showed me the day the Brass Tower burned down. Lugia was there when it happened. Also Entei, Raikou, and Suicune before Ho-Oh came and brought them back to life," Sora said. Kairi was awestruck by what her boyfriend was saying. "Lugia flew away, but the three Pokémon died in the fire." Sora's eyes filled with tears just thinking of them dying right in front of him. Kairi's eyes filled with tears as well, she knew it was painful for him to watch that. "It was because some people tried to destroy Lugia and Ho-oh if they couldn't have them. When the fire went out, Ho-Oh came from the sky and brought them back to life. And you know how the rest of the legend goes."

"I just can't believe it," Kairi said.

"They also told me we were brought together because of our desires to help out Pokémon from being poached and sold. And they said something about us making our own future and I don't know if there's a right way of explaining it," Sora said. Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure either, but I believe you," Kairi said. Sora looked at her and she saw the tears in her eyes and he knew what caused it. "Your tears saids it. I thought it was a coincidence that we met and fell in love, but after hearing about your experience, I don't think that anymore. I'm glad that we met." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah. Me too," Sora said smiling. Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek.

"And I promise that I'll never leave you, Sora," Kairi said. "Ever since we met, I thought there will be a point that we would part ways, but when we came to Viridian City and grandma packed up our things to move to Pallet Town, that sadness went away, because that meant I can see you whenever I wanted." She giggled. "I don't ever want to imagine my life without you."

"And I don't want to imagine my life without you, either," Sora said as he and Kairi kissed on the lips. Pikachu and Togepi smiled warmly as the couple kissed while the two Pichu just blushed and covered their eyes. They peeked through their little fingers. "I love you more than anything, Kairi."

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi said. They held hands and went off to the messhall to get some breakfast. The couple smiled as they walked with Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu joined them. They both knew this whole experience made them closer than ever.

As they got their breakfast, the Alolan nine came to the messhall as well.

"You couldn't bother to wait for us?" Kiawe asked.

"Knock it off, Kiawe," Hapu chided him. "Can't we let the lovebirds have time for themselves?"

"Doesn't count of Pikachu, Togepi, and those Pichu are with them," Kiawe deadpanned.

As the Alolan nine joined the couple for breakfast, Sora decided to do some training for his Gym Battle after they eat and Kairi was gonna join him for his training.

After breakfast, Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon went off somewhere in the city to train for his Gym Battle against Morty. Sora took out one Pokéball, his Sports Ball, and his Premiere Ball and threw them in the air.

"Okay guys. You three were carefull chosen for this exercise because what we're up against are Ghost Type Pokémon, so it's no walk in the park," Sora said taking out a Dark Type Memory and gave it to the chimeric Pokémon. "Morty might have some ways to take us down, so we'll have to work hard just so we can get him before he gets us. Spinarak, you'll work on your Night Shade, and Noctowl, you'll practice with Confusion. Silvally, with the Dark Memory Disc, you'll practice Multi-Attack." Sora's three chosen Pokémon nodded as they understood. "Let's get to it!"

With that said, Sora's Pokémon practiced their attacks. Spinarak practiced with Night Shade. Noctowl practiced with Confusion.

Unaware, Team Rocket had finally caught up with them.

"There they are," Meowth said.

"Not only Pikachu and Togepi, but a Shiny Spinarak, a Shiny Pichu, and a Shiny Noctowl," Jessie said.

"Also Silvally and a Spiky-eared Pichu to boot," James said.

"The boss will be tickled pink when we bring him back such rare Pokémon and give us that promotion we sorely deserve," Meowth said.

"Now let's get to planning!" Jessie suggested.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth cheered. Team Rocket were about to get started when Silvally jumped and used Multi-Attack on Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Once again, foiled before we even started," Jessie said.

"I know I'm used to failure, but this is way too much," James said.

"And we have twenty years of failure right under our belt," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"And twenty years is just too many," Jessie said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as a star twinkles in the distance. Kairi turns her head.

"Could have sworn I just have something," Kairi said in her thoughts. She shook it off since she it didn't matter. Just as Sora continues his training, Kairi is joined by her boyfriend's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Terra and Aqua joined up with the Alolan nine since they made a stop at the famous Ecruteak Dance Theater.

They were amazed to see eight young women with an eveloution of Eevee and kimonos matching their exact coloring. The dancers each danced to the Japanese music playing and their dance were very graceful. Vaporeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon were just as graceful.

"Simply amazing," Illima said.

"Too bad Ven is missing this. He would have enjoyed seeing those Pokémon dancing like that," Aqua said awestruck.

"He would have. But, he said he wanted to watch Sora train for his Gym match," Terra said.

"I guess you're right," Aqua said.

Back to Sora, he was proud to see his Pokémon improving their skills. He only had Spinarak for a short time, but he was mighty proud.

"That was great you guys!" Sora said to his Pokémon. "Even after our training, we're not going to find it easy. Be ready for anything." Spinarak, Noctowl, and Silvally nodded. Everyone met at the Ecruteak City Gym and they all knew Morty was waiting inside. The group entered the Gym and Morty smiled warmly.

"Sora. Welcome. I knew you would arrive," Morty said.

"I'd never run away, Morty. I came here for a Gym Battle and I'm going to have one," Sora said.

"And you won't be disappointed. But, instead of being three on three, let's go for four against four," Morty said.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me," Sora said. Sora's relatives, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Terra, Aqua, and the two Pichu took their seats on the bleachers as the referee came in.

"The battle between the Gym Leader and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using four Pokémon each! In accordance to the rules, only the challenger is permitted to make substitutions during the battle! The battle will be over when either the Gym Leader's or the challenger's Pokémon is unable to battle! Let the battle begin!" Morty takes out a Pokéball.

"The first Pokémon I'll be using will be Gastly!" Morty said as he threw his Pokéball letting out his Gastly.

"So, it's a Gastly, then I'm going to go with Spinarak!" Sora said taking out his Sports Ball and threw it. Stars swirls around Spinarak upon entry. "Spinarak! Start up with Night Shade!" Spinarak fires Night Shade at the ghost Pokémon.

"Gastly! Dodge and use Lick!" Morty ordered. Gastly avoids Night Shade and gives the spider Pokémon a lick on the face. "Now use Confuse Ray!" Gastly fires a blue beam at the Shiny Pokémon making him confused.

"Spinarak! Try to shake it off!" Sora called out. Spinarak was running around in circles. Sora remembered when he battled Misty and when Zubat flew around in circles.

"That Gastly is doing a serious number on Sora's Spinarak," Danny said.

"Just hope Sora will make a switch before Gastly gets to do more," Hapu said. Sora had to think of something, so he pulled out Spinarak's Park Ball.

"Come back, Spinarak!" Sora said calling Spinarak back. He pulled out Noctowl's Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it Noctowl!" Stars swirls around the owl Pokémon upon entry.

"So you have yourself another Shiny Pokémon. I'll have to admit, I am impressed. And it's clever of you to send out a Normal Type Pokémon since Ghost Type attacks no effect on them," Morty said. Morty grinned. "But, it won't help you."

Sora knew was right, and his Gastly probably knows an attack that can hit Noctowl good, so he had to think fast.

"Noctowl! Move in with Wing Attack!" Sora ordered.Noctowl flew down as Gastly with his wings sticking out.

"Gastly! Dodge it!" Morty called out. Gastly tried to dodge, but it got hit by one of Noctowl's wings. Morty knew his Noctowl had to be pretty fast since it managed to hit Gastly with ease.

"Gastly! Use Dark Pulse!" Morty orderd. Gastly fired Dark Pulse right at Noctowl. Sora knew he figured right and Confusion wouldn't reflect it, but he had to get Noctowl to dodge it instead.

"Noctowl! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out. Noctowl flew out of the way before Dark Pulse could hit. "Now use Confusion!" Noctowl grabs Gastly with his Psychic Type attack and slam it to the ground.

"Way to go, Noctowl!" Ventus cheered.

"I figured Noctowl being the team would come in handy for Sora. Gastly is a Poison Type as well as a Ghost Type," Kiawe said.

"And that can be a problem for him," Mallow said.

"I knew he would pull through right at the start," Cattleya said.

"But, for how long?" Acerola asked.

"Gastly! Dark Pulse again!" Morty ordered. Gastly fired Dark Pulse once again. Noctowl tried to avoid it, but Noctowl got hit on the side.

"Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora called out. Noctowl flew towards the gas Pokémon and smacked it with his wings. "Now finish it with Confusion!" Noctowl grabs Gastly and slams Gastly against the wall hard. Gastly slides down knocked out.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" The referee announced. Morty calls back his fallen Gastly.

"Very impressive, Sora. You raised your Noctowl well. But, my next Pokémon is even stronger than my Gastly." Morty said taking out his next Pokéball. He threw the Pokéball. "It's your turn, Haunter!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Haunter.

"So, it's a Haunter next," Lana said.

"Morty's Haunter is pretty different from Sora's Haunter," Sophocles said.

"I don't doubt it," Terra said.

"I wonder if Sora will be sticking with Noctowl or will he switch Pokémon," Lillie said. Sora calls back Noctowl answering Lillie's question and looks over to Pikachu.

"You game, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I know I can count on you," Sora said. Pikachu enters the battlefield.

"That is an interesting choice. You're sending an Electric Type to deal with my Haunter. And judging how your Pikachu looks, you did a great job raising it," Morty said with a compliment.

"My Pikachu has been through a series of hard battles the whole time I got him. Pikachu and I ready for anything your Haunter can dish out," Sora said.

"There's no doubt about it. I want to see it with my own eyes. Haunter! Begin with Shadow Ball!" Morty ordered. Haunter forms a ball of shadow and hurls over to the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Block it with Electro Ball!" Sora called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it at Haunter's Shadow Ball and explodes upon contact.

"Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Morty ordered. Haunter sends out its shadowy punch and it strikes Pikachu on the spot. "Now to make things less easy. Mean Look!" Haunter's eyes glows red as several eyeballs appear around Pikachu. Pikachu's body became surrounded by a red aura.

"Uh-oh. Mean Look," Lana said.

"That keeps Sora from switching Pokémon until Haunter is down," Aqua said.

"Hey! That's cheating!' Ventus said.

"Using Mean Look in a Gym Battle isn't against the rules," Kairi said.

"She's right, son. A Gym Leader comes up with ways to make the battles challenging for the trainers. And Sora knows that," Danny said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt. Haunter avoids by vanishing. Sora knew Haunter only turned itself invisible. "Pikachu, listen for Haunter." Pikachu swerved his ears listening for Haunter's breathing. Pikachu heard Haunter's breathing and struck Haunter with Iron Tail. Haunter dropped its invisiblity act after getting hit. Morty chuckled. The Shiny and Spiky-eared Pichu cheered for Pikachu for the hit.

"Impressive. Your Pikachu is even better than I thought. I guess I should never have underestimated it," Morty said with a smile. "But, I did get to see your Pikachu's bravado with my own eyes like I wanted."

"Just glad I was able to impress you," Sora said.

"And you have. Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Morty ordered. Haunter launched a shadowy punch on Pikachu again. "Now use Shadow Ball!" haunter forms Shadow Ball and throws the ball of shadow towards the mouse Pokémon.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu swung his tail glowing metalically and it slices through the Shadow Ball like a sword cutting a watermelon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Haunter causing heavy damage. The ghost Pokémon falls to the ground beaten.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Pikachu! Wins!" The referee announced. Morty calls back his fallen Haunter.

"Very impressive. You took down two of my Pokémon and you have not lost any of yours," Morty said. "Not yet at least." Morty takes out a Pokéball and throws it. "Go Misdreavus!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Misdreavus.

"You still good to go, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Great! "Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt as Misdreavus had turned invisible and then reappeard behind again behind Pikachu. "Pikachu! Watch out behind you!"

"Power Gem!" Morty ordered. Pikachu turned around just in time for Misdreavus to fire Power Gem at Pikachu causing heavy damage. "Mean Look!" Misdreavus used Mean Look the same way Haunter did with Pikachu.

"Mean Look again?" Mallow asked.

"I think Morty wants to finish this off fast," Acerola said.

"Looks like it," Mina said.

"Now use Ominous Wind!" Morty ordered. Misdreavus blows a ghostly wind at the yellow mouse Pokémon hitting the wall. Pikachu was knocked out for the count.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins!" The referee announced. Sora went over to Pikachu.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded.

"Don't sweat it. You did your best. That's what counts," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"You should rest for right now," Sora said as he handed Pikachu to Kairi sitting on the bleachers. Cattleya ends up holding Togepi so Kairi can hold Pikachu. Sora retook his position and took out his Sports Ball and threw it. "Okay Spinarak! Back to action!" The Sports Ball opens as stars swirls around the spider Pokémon upon entry.

"So it's your Spinarak again, huh? Bug and Poison Type attacks won't even phase my Misdreavus. You know that, don't you?" Morty reminded Sora.

"Type isn't everything, Morty. The battle's not over until it's over!" Sora said. Morty laughed

"So true. Now let's go. Misdreavus! Use Psybeam!" Morty ordered. Misdreavus fired Psybeam right at the Shiny Spinarak.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Spinarak shot out a string from his mouth and climbed up to the ceiling as Psybeam has missed. Misdreavus fired Psybeam again and Spinarak swung around on his string.

"Don't lose sight of Spinarak!" Morty called out.

"Great job, Spinarak! Night Shade!" Sora ordered. Spinarak fired Night Shade and hits the screech Pokémon hard. "Now use Spider Web!" Spinarak fires a web at the ghostly Pokémon trapping it. Misdreavus couldn't phase out of it because the web was too strong and too sticky to get loose. "Bug Bite!" Spinarak lands on the web and gives it a bite attack of Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus! Try to get loose!' Morty called out.

"No use! Misdreavus is good as caught! Spinarak! Night Shade!" Sora ordered. Spinarak fired Night Shade and it hits Misdreavus hard. Spinarak runs up to Misdreavus and wraps it in the web and throughs it to the ground.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle! Spinarak wins!" The referee announced. With that done, Spinarak began to evolve. Everyone figured it had to be the battle got so intensed it jumpstarted Spinarak's evolution. Spinarak had evolved into an Ariados. Ariados is now purple and the srtripes on Ariados's legs and and structure on his abdomen has blue stripes.

"Whoa! A Shiny Ariados!" Ventus said with his eyes sparkling.

"Spinarak evolved!" Kairi beamed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu

"Morty has one left. Sora isn't going to find it easy," Illima said.

Everyone knew he was right. Sora will have to be on extra careful when going up against Morty's final and very likely his most strongest Pokémon.

"Not bad, Sora. Your skills are very impressive. You are quite a Pokémon trainer," Morty said calling his Misdreavus back.

"I was thinking the same about you, Morty. And I can assume that you saved the best for last," Sora said. Morty grinned.

"Indeed I have," Morty said taking out his final Pokéball. "And here is my last Pokémon. Not only that; my most strongest one as you said. Go Gengar!" Morty threw his Pokéball letting out his Gengar. Morty's Gengar enters the battlefiled.

"I figured he had a Gengar to go with that Gastly and Haunter. And since Gengar is Haunter's evolved form, that means it's going to be much stronger than both of them put together. Ariados and Noctowl might be able to stop it, but I think they'll soften it up first," Sora said in his thoughts. Kairi could tell Sora has something up his sleeve and she knows him so well. Cattleya smiled as she also he also has something planned.

"Gengar, the battle is almost lost, but for you, the battle is just beginning," Morty said in his thoughts.

"Ariados! Night Shade!" Sora ordered. Ariados fired Night Shade at Gengar. But, Gengar floats out of the way before it could hit.

"Excellent dodge, Gengar! Keep it up!" Morty called out. Ariados fired and fired Night Shade at the ghost Pokémon. Gengar wasn't just strong just by its looks, but it was also fast. Ariados managed to land a few hits, but it wasn't enough.

"Ariados! Spider Web!" Sora called out. Ariados fired a web hoping to rap Gengar in it. Morty saw that coming.

"I don't think so! Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Morty ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse and it shot through the web hitting Ariados in the process.

"Shake it off! Make Gengar chase you around!" Sora called out. Ariados climbed up the walls. Gengar did chase Ariados around and around. Ariados jumped from one wall to another every time Gengar had him in its sights.

"Trying match for speed? Clever. But, not enough. Gengar! Shadow Punch!" Morty ordered. Gengar landed a Shadow Punch on the spider Pokémon. "Now Shadow Ball!" Gengar forms a powerful Shadow Ball and sends it towards Ariados. The attack knocks Ariados off the wall. Ariados shoots out another string. "No you don't! Shadow Punch!" Gengar lands a Shadow Punch on Ariados and it was enough to knock him out as he fell on his back.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Gengar wins!" The refereee announced.

"Morty has taken down two of Sora's Pokémon," Danny said.

"Looks like Morty is making a comeback," Terra said.

"Blaine and Hayner gave him a run for his money too if you remember," Aqua said.

"Right," Terra said. Terra remebered those battles pretty well. Their Pokémon managed to take down most of Sora's Pokémon despite a disadvantage. The most memeorable time was when Pikachu manged to take down Hayner's Rhyperior; and that was because he took advantage of Rhyperior's size and speed, size and speed.

"Return Ariados," Sora said calling back his Ariados. "You did great. You only did part of what I wanted you to do." Sora pulls out Noctowl's Pokéball and threw it. "Noctowl! Back to action!" The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around Noctowl upon entry.

"Your Noctowl may have taken down my Gastly, but it'll find my Gengar is no pushover in battle," Morty said.

"I don't doubt it, Morty. Your Gengar is really something, but my Noctowl is nothing to sneeze at," Sora said.

"Indeed not. But, still. Your Noctowl dosen't stand a chance. Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Morty ordered. Gengar send out Dark Pulse to deal heavy damage on the owl Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Noctowl flew out of the way before Dark Pulse could hit.

"Don't let it get away! Dark Pulse again and again!" Morty called out. Gengar did keep firing Dark Pulse again and again. Noctowl did keep dodging the attacks. Sora figured Gengar would waste some energy trying to hit Noctowl. He knew Noctowl couldn't keep it up for long, so he had to make an attack.

"Noctowl! Confusion!" Sora called out. Noctowl got hold of Gengar and hurled it to the ground. "Now use Wing Attack!" Noctowl flew and gave Gengar a few hits on the sides. "Now move in with Peck!" Noctowl was about to hit Gengar with a peck, but Morty wasn't taking any chances.

"Dark Pulse!" Morty ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse and it hits Noctowl hard. Noctowl lands on the ground. Noctowl tries to get back up, but falls to the ground beaten.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Gengar wins!' The referee announced.

"Both just has one Pokémon left to use," Kiawe said.

"And judging how this battle is going, I think it could go either way," Sophocles said.

Kairi and Sora's relatives knew he was saving Silvally for last since it has been training with Sora since this morning. They also saw how exhausted Gengar was getting. The shadow Pokémon was panting, but it was still standing. Sora calls back Noctowl and smiles.

"Perfect. Ariados and Noctowl tired Gengar like I wanted them to. Gengar used up so much of its energy firing Dark Pulse trying to hit Noctowl. Morty is going to be in for one helluva surprise," Sora said in his thoughts. Morty took notice of Sora's smile.

"What is he smiling about? I already taken down three of his Pokémon. Could he have something up his sleeve? Could he be leading me up to something? Whatever he's got planned isn't going to help him," Morty said in his thoughts. Sora took out his Premiere Ball and threw it.

"Go for it, Silvally!" Sora said as the Premiere Ball opens and Silvally enters the battle. The Alolan nine were surprised to see the synthetic Pokémon enter a gym battle. They knew its Dark Memory Disc was in play. Morty was a bit surprised to see this new kind of Pokémon for the first time.

"That is an interesting Pokémon. Not even I was expecting anything like this. But, no matter what it is, it'll fall like the others," Morty said in his thoughts.

"Okay, Morty. This is the final round. Care to show me what you've got left?" Sora asked. Morty looked into the eyes of the young Pokémon trainer with determination in them. Morty grinned once more.

"Yes Sora," Morty answered. "I agree that this is the final round. So, this will decide it."

"Let's go!" Sora and Morty both said at once.

"Gengar! Shadow Ball!" Morty ordered. Gengar forms Shadow Ball and hurls it towards Silvally.

"Crush Claw!" Sora ordered. Silvally swipes away Shadow Ball with its claw. "Air Slash!" Silvally fires Air Slash right towards Gengar whom avoids it by floating into the air.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Mortry called out. Gengar fires Dark Pulse right at Silvally. The attack does hit, but it did little damage much to Morty's surprise. Morty said in his thoughts, "That didn't do much damage as I thought it would. There's no doubt, this Pokémon is a Dark Type. I wonder how powerful is this Pokémon?"

"That's great, Silvally! Aerial Ace!" Sora ordered. Silvally did a backflip and lunged forward right towards the ghostly Pokémon landing a hit.

"Gengar! Use Shadow Punch!" Morty ordered. Gengar threw a Shadow Punch towards the synthetic Pokémon. It lands a hit the same way as Aerial Ace hit Gengar. The spectators watched seeing how fierce the battle was getting between them. Kairi and Sora's relatives were especially at the edge of their seats.

Gengar and Silvally were locked in mortal combat, not one of them was backing away. Gengar can easily see Silvally wasn't easy to take down. Silvally saw that too, but the chimeric Pokémon took on Ultra Beasts that were just as fierce.

"Silvally! Aerial Ace!" Sora orderd. Silvally used this move again and struck Gengar just as hard.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Morty ordered. Gengar let out Dark Pulse, but it was weaker from the last several times it was used.

"Time to wrap this up!" Sora said. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally jumped towards Gengar and delievered its signature move on Gengar. Once Silvally stopped using it, Gengar was still standing, but it was panting. Silvally was also tired from the attack as well. Both Pokémon stared into each other panting. Kairi, Danny, Catttleya, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, the Alolan nine, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu waited anxiously to see who would keep standing after the fireceness. They kept staring into each other until Gengar has fallen on its belly out of exhaustion.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Silvally wins! The battle goes to the challenger, Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

The spectators were estatic to see Sora had won the battle against Morty. He calls back his fallen Pokémon and smiled.

"You battled hard, my friend. You deserve a good long rest," Morty said through Gengar's Pokéball. He walked up to Sora just as his friends and relatives were congratulated him for his victory. "Well done, Sora. I can now see what Ho-Oh sees in you. You truly have the potential in ways, not even I can see. As a Gym Leader, I am obligated to present you this." Morty takes out a badge that is shaped like a wispy ghost. "Take the Fog Badge as proof of your victory." Sora takes the Fog Badge and places it in his Badge case.

"Thank you, Morty," Sora said.

"No Sora. Thank you for this battle," Morty said. Everyone steps outside of the Gym and Morty points the group to their next destination. "Your next challenge shall take you to Olivine City, just west of here. You should earn a Badge from there."

"And that's where we should go," Sora said. The group returned to the Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon. Once Pikachu, Noctowl, and Ariados were at a hundred percent, he accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Silvally and Ariados for Chikorita and Gligar. He turns to his relatives and his cousin's friends. "Sorry we can't stick around for a little longer."

"It's okay, Sora. What matters is we got to see you down here," Danny said.

"And I know you'll win your next Badge," Ventus said. Sora laughed as he and Ventus fist bumped.

"We hope we get to see you again soon," Cattleya said hugging both her nephew and his girlfriend.

The group said their goodbyes to Ventus, his parents and his two friends for now and set off to Olivine City for Sora's fifth Johto Gym challenge. The road up ahead will be more difficult as Sora will soon discover, but it wasn't nothing he couldn't handle. Who knows what lays ahead for him and his friends? More to come, soon.


	128. It Takes a Pillage

**Episode 128:** **It Takes a Pillage**

A couple of days had passed and Sora already had half of what he needed to enter the Johto region's Pokémon League and he and his travel companions are currently in route for Olivine City.

"So, how far are we when we reach Olivine City?" Sora asked.

"As longs as we don't get sidetracked, we should be there in a matter of days," Illima said.

"I could only wonder for how long," Kiawe said in a whisper not want to hear the rest hearing him and being told not to jinx it. The group continued on towards the road only to find that it has been completely blocked off by a flashflood.

"What are the odd of this happening?" Mallow asked.

"I have no idea. There hasn't been any rain out here, a dam must have broken open or something," Sophocles said.

"No, it couldn't be that serious," Lillie said.

"We should find a another around," Kairi said.

"I think we should," Hapu agreed.

With no one giving a second opinion, the group turned right around and decided to take a short cut right through the mountains. Along the way, a wild Onix attacked. This Onix gave off a yellowish green color.

"This Onix is good as mine," Hapu said taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Mudsdale!" Mudsdale is let out with a loud whinnie. "High Horsepower!" Mudsdale whinnies again as her body became surrounded by an orange aura and charges towards the Shiny Onix. Onix made an attept to fight back with a Stone Edge attack, but the rocks dosen't even phase the equine Pokémon and she lands a hit on the wild Onix. Once Onix was down, Hapu took out her Heavy Ball and threw making the Shiny Pokémon flow inside. The Heavy Ball swerves around and around until stars swirls around the Heavy Ball confirming the catch. "Yes! I got me an Onix!" Mudsdale whinnies sharing her trainer's joy.

"That was a nice catch, Hapu," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot coming from you," Hapu said.

Just as the group continued through the mountain trail, Sora slips over an ice puddle on the ground.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled. Kairi went up too her boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay. But, what was that about?" Sora asked as he got up and rubbed his rear end. "I just slipped on an ice puddle and all." Lillie saw the culprit of the ice.

"Look over there!" Lillie said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the rest of the Alolan nine saw what looks like a tiny tan pig-like Pokémon with brown stripes on its back. "I don't believe it. It's a Swinub!"

"Could that made that ice puddle?" Acerola asked.

"I think so," Lillie said. Sora became curious and he took out his Pokédex and used it to scan the pig-like Pokémon.

 **Swinub, the Pig Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Ground**

 **Swinub roots for food by rubbing its snout against the ground. Its favorite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This Pokémon occasionally roots out hot springs.**

"An Ice Type, huh? And also a Ground Type. Pikachu's electric attack isn't going to hurt it, but I think Cyndaquil is the best way to go," Sora said taking out Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "Okay, Cyndaquil! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball and let out Cyndaquil as he flares his back flames. Swinub turns and took notice of the Johto Fire Starter. "Okay Cyndaquil! Tackle!" Cyndaquil charges towards Swinub and hits it. Swinub fires Powder Snow at the fire mouse Pokémon.

"He's using Powder Snow!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the two Pichu also chirped.

"Cyndaquil! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil ran out of the way before the icy attack could land a hit on Cyndaquil, then he lets out Flamethrower and hits the pig Pokémon causing heavy damage. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it. Swinub flows inside and the ball wobbles back and forth. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Swinub or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Swinub to Professor Oak's lab. "Just caught myself a Swinub."

"A pretty good catch, Sora," Kairi said giving him a kiss on the cheek. The group kept going as the spotted a Smoochum along the way. Kairi called dibs on this one since her cute appearence has captivated her. She took out her Fast Ball for this one. "Okay Raticate! Go!" Kairi's Fast Ball opens and Raticate enters the battle against Smoochum. Smoochum starts up with a Pound attack on Raticate. "Raticate! Quick Attack!" Raticate smacks into Smoochum with his speed attack. Smoochum charges towards the rat-like Pokémon with an Ice Punch.

"That Smoochum is moving in with Ice Punch!" Mallow gasped.

"Raticate! Flame Wheel!" Kairi ordered. Raticate rolled into a ball of fire and struck the kiss Pokémon making her fall on her tush. Kairi got out a Pokéball and threw it. Smoochum flows inside and the Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex as it starts buzzing. She chose to keep Smoochum in exchange for Miltank. "I just got myself a Smoochum!"

"I'll repeat what you said, a pretty good catch, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she gave Sora a kiss on the lips.

"I owed you for that one," Kairi said. That made him smile as he kissed Kairi on the lips again. The group made their way off the mountain trail when something caught their eye. It appears to be a brown and white beagle-like Pokémon with a light brown cap on its head and a light brown tail. On its front legs it has two brown stripes on both arms, it has one brown stripe on its hind legs. The tip of its tail happens to be green. This Pokémon is holding its tail as it was a paintbrush. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon they were looking at.

 **Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found.**

"That is something," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Smeargle is known to be the master artist in the Pokémon World. I have heard many artists has a Smeargle to help with creating some the greastest artworks of the world," Illima said as he simply threw his Pokéball at the unsupecting Smeargle. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch.

"Man. First, Hapu, then Sora, then Kairi, and now Illima. I wonder who is going to be next?" Sophocles asked as a Voltorb rolls by.

"Voltorb!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Oh no! It's attacking!" Sophocles exclaimed taking out a Pokéball. "Magnemite! Go!" The Pokéball opens and Magnemite enters the battle. "Sonic Boom!" Magnemite sends out a white shock wave hitting the ball Pokémon. Voltorb fights back with a Gyro Ball hitting the magnet Pokémon. Magnet fires Thunderbolt and it hits the ball Pokémon good and slams into a huge boulder. Sophocles took out a Pokéball and threw it. Voltorb flows inside the Pokéball and wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Problem solved."

"There must be an old power station around here. It's probably where that Voltorb came from," Kiawe said.

"We should get out of here before any more Voltorb or any Electrode show up," Sora suggested. No one argued with that fact since Voltorb and Electrode are a dangerous combination. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon made a break for it unaware of Team Rocket in the area.

"I could of sworn they were here," James said.

"We were so close last time and how the hell did we lose track of them again?" Jessie asked.

"At least that Delibird ain't here to make us hork over what little cash we have left," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett holding a big red and white ball. Jessie, James, and Meowth winced when they saw what Wobbufett was holding.

"Wobbufett, you idiot! That's an Electrode you're holding!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Wobbu?" Wobbufett asked. Electrode spun around with an angry look on its face. "Fett!" Wobbufett panicked as he dropped the evolved ball Pokémon and a whole bunch of Voltorb and Electrode had shown up. The ball Pokémon started to glow and they all exploded sending Team Rocket flying in the sky again.

"It looks like..." Jessie started.

"Team Rocket's..." James continued.

"Blasting off again..." Meowth finished.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett wheezed.

Team Rocket went flying in the sky as a star twinkles in the distance.

As the group made it out of the danger zone, they stopped and started panying out of exhaustion.

"That was way too close for comfort," Mallow said panting.

"Way too close," Mina said also panting.

"I agree with both Mallow and Mina. It was a good thing we got away from those Voltorb and Electrode before anything happened," Sora said as he panted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu panted.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu panted.

"Pi," The Shiny Pichu panted.

Sora looked over to his girlfriend and walked up to her. Kairi was panting from the running she was doing and Sora took out a handkerchief and wiped off some sweat from her forehead.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Just wiping off some sweat from your beautiful head. All that sweat dosen't suit you one bit," Sora said making Kairi smile. Kairi placed Togepi on the ground and she gave Sora a loving kiss on the lips. Sora returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

"You're so very sweet, Sora. You're very considerate," Kairi said very lovingly. The Alolan nine smiled warmly happy to their friends so very close. The two Pichu blushes once more and they cover their eyes and peeked through their fingers.

"Good to see those two in so much love, huh?" Lana asked.

"It feels like it was yesterday when they were denying that they were together," Acerola said.

"But after the talk we had with them seperately, the finally confessed their feelings to each other," Kiawe said.

"Gotta admit, it's a pretty cute sight between them," Mallow said.

"I just wish that we didn't miss their very first kiss," Hapu groaned. Lillie blushed as she remembered their first kiss.

(Flashback, chapter 33)

Lillie and Snowy were going for walk.

"Come along Snowy. We could use some excerise and have a look at the sights before we get to bed," Lillie said

"Vulpix," Snowy chirped.

Both Lillie and Vulpix were going out for their walk when they spotted Sora and Kairi kissing each other on the lips with so much passion. She and Vulpix blushes madly.

"Sora... Kairi..." Lillie said in her thoughts. Lillie's face was getting pretty red witnessing them kiss for the very first time. "They did it. They finally did it. They finally confessed their feelings for each other and they're kissing, kissing, kissing!" She and her Vulpix kept watching unawarw of Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Popplio coming and witness the kiss between them. Lillie and Snowy quickly turns away and walks away. "I can't believe it happened. Wait until I tell the others about it. But, what if Sora and Kairi gets mad at me for spying on them? How am I going to let it out?"

The rest of the Alolan nine were unrolling their sleeping bags to get ready for bed. Mallow and Lana took a look at the blonde.

"Back so soon, Lillie?" Lana asked.

"Just thought you would be gone until we were fast aslee-" Mallow said before Lillie quickly cut her off.

"Nothing!" Lillie quickly said. That confused Mallow and Lana and they didn't know how to respond to that. They shrugged their shoulders and went off to bed. Lillie had a little trouble sleeping still thinking about their kiss and she shut her eyes letting her body do the work.

(Flashback ends)

Lillie smiles warmly thinking about their first real kiss, and not counting the one she planted to Sora when he was sleeping the night before.

A little while later as the sun was starting to set, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and the two Pichu made it to a small village.

"It's a good thing we found this village before it started to get dark," Mallow said.

"A very good thing, because there might be all kinds of Pokémon out here and I don't think they'll be friendly towards us," Sora said.

"We should find an inn to stay at since it doesn't look like it has a Pokémon Center around here," Kairi suggested.

"I'm down with that. I could go for something to eat," Sophocles said.

"And we can all rest our feet since we all had a very long day," Kiawe said.

"And not to mention, we caught some Pokémon over that mountain; also that one area with that Voltorb from before," Hapu said.

Sora gave off a big sigh and said, "I could use a rest just as the rest of you. And Kairi is right since I'm not seeing a Pokémon Center around here. So, why not? We could use a good long rest since we came all this way." Everyone agreed with him and went down to the village to rest up for the night. As they looked around, they all saw not so many happy faces on both people on some of the Pokémon. The group finally made it to the local inn. When they entered the inn, they found Two girls who appears to be almost identical except one has long hair and the other has short hair. They both had silver hair, almost like Riku. The took notice of the group.

"What do you want?" The girl with the long hair asked.

"Just wondering if the person who runs the place is in," Sora said.

"Well, he and his daughter should be back any minute," the girl with the short hair said. She took a look at the two Pichu with the group. "Oh my. gosh! These two Pichu are very cute!" The short-haired girl gushed as she cuddled them. "I just wanna keep them in a little pin and never, everm ever, let them go!" The two Pichu didn't like that one bit and they give her quite a shock. Both Pichu hurt themselves in the process. The Spiky-eared Pichu hides behind Sora while the Shiny Pichu hides behind Kairi. The girl with the long hair laugh.

"Sorry about that. My sister gets like that when she meets really cute Pokémon," the girl with the long hair said.

"Kairi is kinda the same way, when she meets cute Pokémon," Sora said earning a nudge from Kairi's elbow. "What? You do."

"I can't help myself. And you deserve it for blurting it out like that," Kairi said. She sticks her tongue at her boyfriend. The Alolan nine laughs.

"She's right to say that to you," Mallow said.

"You deserved that," Mina said.

"Some things were best left in your head. I would know from experince," Sophocles said with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. You guys made your point," Sora said turning to Kairi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that slip and keep it in my head like Sophocles said. Forgive me?" Kairi kissed on his cheek giving him her answer. "I can accept that answer."

"Anyway, my name is Ciel and this is my younger twin sister Celine," Ciel introduced herself.

"I'm Sora. And this is my girlfriend Kairi. And these are our friends," he introduced placing his arm around Kairi.

"I'm Lillie."

"My name is Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"The name's Hapu."

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Togepi."

"Pichu."

"Pichu."

"So, what bring you two here?" Sora asked.

"We're Pokémon trainers that have been hired by the mayor of this village to deal with some creeps that have been terrozing the villages in the area," Ciel said.

"And we've been on their trail for the last couple of weeks," Celine said.

"And we figured they'll make their move here, so we thought we get them ahead of time," Ciel explained. "What are you and your friends doing here?"

"We're just passing through," Kairi said.

"And what's this about some creeps terrorizing villages?" Hapu asked.

"They have been using the Pokémon they're training to rob and pillage the villages. They all have Salandit, Slugma, Houndour, and to burn the houses and they have a bunch of Murkrow, Spearow, Zubat, Golbat, and a Honchkrow to take the valuables. They also have some other, Pokémon to smash property," Celine said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew a chance to relax after a long hard day was too good to be true.

"Should have guessed this was going to happen," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And I was looking forward for a bath too," Lana groaned.

"Me too," Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu said at once.

"And I waas looking forward to some dinner," Sophocles whinned.

"I know, I know," Kiawe said patting him on the back.

"Some things are just beyond our control," Illima said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked skeptically. Kairi giggled as as she looked at the twins.

"Things tend to happen with us," Kairi said.

The group explained of the adventures they have while on their travels. Ciel and Celine looked at the group and found it hard to belive what sort of crazy adventures they all have.

"When you said things tend to happen, you weren't kidding," Ciel said in bewilderment.

"I don't doubt it either," Celine said.

"Just when did these guys start targeting this village?" Sora asked.

"They made the threat just a couple of days ago. And they're probably making their way over here as we speak," Celine said.

"I guess we'll have to lend a hand if there are a lot of these guys," Sora said. Sophocles and Kiawe both groaned feeling even more tired.

"Why do I have a feeling you were gonna say that?" Kiawe said.

"I know you guys are all tired, but this village isn't going to stand a chance if we don't defend it from the guys coming this way," Sora said.

"Hold on there spiky-head! Who said something about you lending a hand? Are you trying to muscle in and take our reward?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I don't know anything about a reward, but we should work together, because we have better luck taking them down that way," Sora said. Ciel was about to retort to Sora when Celine spoke up.

"He's right, sis. We don't stand a chance if it's just the two of us. We're talking about an army's worth of bad guys if we just rush in without a plan; which you have a history of doing," Celine said.

"I just have a way of acting! Big deal!" Ciel argued.

"Yes! You act, but you never think! You would already be dead if it weren't for me! I saved your skin more times than you would save mine! And these additional trainers are our best bet in taking them down when we're in greater numbers!" Celine said. Ciel would have argued back, but she knew her younger sister was right because she remembered the number of mistakes she made and she would have ended up dead if Celine didn't save her.

"Okay, okay. You win. I guess I'll have to go along with it. But it's only if they stay out of our way!" Ciel stated. She turns to Sora. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll have our Flying Types attack in thair drawing their Flying Type Pokémon's fire Magnemite can float up and help out... While our other Pokémon deals with the Salandit, Slugma, and Houndour," Sora turns to the twins. "What Flying Type Pokémon do you two have?" Celine took out three Pokéballs.

"Just two of these are Flying Types," Celine said as she threw them in the air letting out her own Togepi. But, she also has a Togetic and a large white avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red-tipped one on the right, a blue-tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. The Pokémon has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes. "My Togetic and my Togekiss." Sora and Kairi were quite amazed by this new Pokémon. Kairi looked at her own Togepi and looked over to Togetic and Togekiss. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Togetic**

 **Type: Fairy/Flying**

 **As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. When Togekiss senes conflict, hate, and violence, Togekiss will fly away to avoid it.**

"I just find it hard to believe Togepi will evolve into something like this," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"I take it this is the first time you've ever seen Togekiss," Celine pointed out.

"It is," Sora said.

"The same with us. I heard Togekiss only appears in times of peace," Lillie said.

"That's right," Celine nodded. "But my Togekiss isn't afraid to get her wings dirty defending innocent people and Pokémon." Togekiss nodded in agreement.

"I don't doubt it," Sora said taking out his Pokéballs and threw them letting out Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Gligar. Kairi handed Sora Togepi just as she took out her four Pokéballs and her Fast Ball letting out Raticate, Ledian, Raichu, Shuckle, and Smoochum.

The inn's staff which consisted of a large muscular man along with his daughter came in the inn. He looked over to the kids and the Pokémon and started to scratch his head.

"I take it that you're Pokémon trainers, right?" The man asked.

After doing some explaination to the inn's owner about taking down some punks, they were provided them a few rooms. They all met in a single room to go over a stragedy to take down the pillagers.

Not too far away from the village, a whole bunch of men came to the village and they were ready to launch their attack.

"This is it, boys. Our very next hit list. What do you say? You guys ready to have a little fun?" The leader asked. All the men shouted with approval as they took out their Pokéballs and held them in the air. The leader laughed evilly. "That's what I wanted to hear! Come on! Let's rock n roll!" The leader took out a Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball opens and lets out a large black bird Pokémon that more resembles a raven unlike Murkrow. It has red feathers under its wings and at the tip of its tail. Its legs are also black instead of yellow and has white markings around its eyes. It also has a white chest. Its hat is also differently shaped and so is its tail, which is longer and has white on it. "Honchkrow! Go!"

Honchkrow flew ahead just as the rest had thrown their Pokéballs letting out Salandit, Houndour, Slugma, Murkrow, Spearow, Zubat, and Golbat.

Just when everyone was going over their battle plan to take the muraders on, they heard a loud shrill cry outside.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Lillie took a look outside and saw a Honchkrow flying outside.

"It's a Honchkrow! And it's a pretty big one too!" Lillie said. Sora, Kairi, the twins, and the rest of the Alolan nine saw the bird Pokémon flying around. Sora took out his Pokédex.

 **Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Murkrow**

 **Type: Dark/Flying**

 **Honchkrow is known to lead a gang of Murkrow and calls them to come to its aid, earning it the nickname "Summoner of Night." Honchkrow is a merciless Pokémon as it never forgives failure nor betrayals from from its gang.**

"That's one of them," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"There's usually a flock of Murkrow with it just as the Pokédex says," Celine pointed out.

Just as she predicted, a whole flock of Murkrow had appeared along with some Spearow, Zubat, and Golbat as well.

"And here's our flyers," Hapu said.

"Then we should take to the skies!" Kairi said making Sora chuckle.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Sora said. Sora, Kairi, Lana, Acerola, Mallow, Sophocles, Acerola, and Celine sent out Noctowl, Gligar, Ledian, Gyarados, Magnemite, Gengar, Mismagius, Skiploom, Togetic, and Togekiss to deal with the Flying Types. "Okay. The rest of the Pokémon can handle the Salandit, Houndour, and Slugma on the ground." Everyone agreed to that. Ciel took out some Pokéballs and they all saw her team were mostly the evolved forms of Eevee; a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, an Glaceon, an Leafeon, and a Sylveon. Sora and Kairi already had the rest of their Pokémon out, so the rest of the Alolan none called out the rest of their Pokémon to deal with them.

And that was their cue because the marauder's Pokémon started to launch their attacks on the houses causing some fires. The people and Pokémon began screaming and running for their lives much to their delight.

"It's even easier than shooting Magikarp in a barrel," one marauder said. The other nodded in agreement. A few Houndour had some families pinned in a corner and they were ready to maul them. Just then, Marowak came and smacked them with his bone. A few Slugma hears the commotion and they come across Bewear and Stantler. Bewear stomps on the ground making the Slugma fall to the side. Stantler uses the scent of his antler affecting the Slugma. The slug Pokémon start thinking their seeing a giant version of a Miltank and they crawl off fearing it'll roll over them. The families were at awe at the Alolan Marowak, Stantler and Bewear who came to save them.

"That sure scared them off," Kiawe said.

"Yes. We still have many to go," Illima said.

"Right," Kiawe agreed. He turned to the families. "You're good to go! Head somewhere safe! Hurry!" They didn't need to be told twice since they started to run for it. One little boy stopped and turned to them.

"Thank you," the boy said. Kiawe smiles and nodded.

Elsewhere in a different part of the village, some Salandit being led by a big Houndour chases some of the Ratatta in an alley only to me met by an icy blow stopping them from chasing the mouse Pokémon. Snowy and Smoochum stand in front of the enemy Pokémon. Knowing of their Types, they weren't worried, but they were met by Ponyta who gave a kick to Houndour. One Salandit got bitten by Raticate, and a few more got washed in water by Totodile, Poliwhirl, Cloyster, and Vaporeon. Seaking strikes one of them with her horn.

Up in the sky, Noctowl used Confusion to deal with the Spearow, Zubat, and Golbat, while Gligar dealt with the Murkrow. Three Spearow dove towards Gligar while Ledian, Togetic, and Skiploom got them. Skiploom sends out Fairy Wind hitting the crow-like Pokémon. Magnemite shocked several Zubat and Golbat.

Honchkrow noticed the trouble the others were having and flew towards them to deal with them. Gyarados roared as it rammed into the raven-like Pokémon. Honchkrow was thrown off course and quickly regained its balance. Togekiss came to the scene and and gave Honchkrow something elese to worry about while Gyarados dealt with the others.

Outside the village just at the same spot Sora and the rest had entered, Gladion has came to the scene. He looked around and saw the melee taking place. He got wide-eyed when he saw his sister and her friends dealing with the marauder's Pokémon, so he decided to help out by sending out his Silvally. Knowing his opponents are mostly Fire Type Pokémon, he took out a Water Memory disk and gave it to his Silvally.

"Come. We have much to do," Gladion said. Silvally nodded in agreement as Gladion had let out Lycanroc, Umbreon, and Crobat to deal with the maraders and their Pokémon. "Let's go."

As the maraders leader laughed with delight to the destruction he and his followers were causing, he heard a loud yell coming from somewhere. He turned to see several Salandit slam into a few of them and saw Tsareena doing a pose while Weepinbell and Chikorita smacked Houndour with Vine Whip.

"What the hell is going on?!" The leader exclaimed. Turned to see several Slugma being shocked by Pikachu, Raichu, Jolteon, Togedemaru, Flaaffy, and Voltorb. He also saw several Houndour leap towards Turtonator and the shell spikes explodes upon contact. "Are these villagers fighting back?!" He saw Sora and Sophocles high-five each other and growls with anger. "Those damn kids!" He was about to rush them when a Houndour slams into him from behind. That came from Onix as it roars dealing with the Fire Type Pokémon.

Gligar managed to take a few Murkrow down when Honchkrow started to dart in from behind. Ledian saw the black bird Pokémon coming towards him.

 _"Gligar! Look out!"_ \- Ledian subtitle. Gligar turns around, but he gets into Honchkrow's talons. Ledian was about to launch Swift at Honchkrow when Noctowl flew in front of her.

 _"No! You might hit Gligar instead!"_ \- Noctowl subtitle.

 _"But, I gotta help him!"_ \- Ledian subtitle. Gladion's Crobat flew and hits Honchkrow with his wings making Honchkrow let go of Gligar as he started to fall. Luckily, Skiploom managed to catch him. Honchkrow turned to some of the Murkrow.

 _"Tell the others to stay on those Pokémon! That Crobat is mine!"_ \- Honchkrow subtitle. The Murkrow nodded as Honchkrow flew after Crobat.

Down at the ground, several Slugma fired Ember at Shuckle whom withdrew into her shell taking the damage. But, Shuckle was using it to build up some energy. After building enough, Shuckle fired a white beam hitting the Slugma hard. They started retreated when Umbreon and Lycanroc had shown up and smacked them. Shuckle stuck her head out and saw them.

 _"Don't know who you two guys are, but thanks for showing up."_ \- Shuckle subtitle. Lycanroc and Umbreon nodded as they joined the other Pokémon in the battle. Cyndaquil and Flareon fired Flamethrower making the Salandit retreat. Smeargle grabs its tail and waves it around, causing the image of a pencil to circle around Cyndaquil while leaving behind a trail of pink sparkles. Smeargle then learns to use Flamethrower. Smeargle joins in on Flamethrower.

Sora and Kairi smiled as the maraders and their Pokémon were getting what they deserve out of it. The twins were amazed by how good trainers they were. Several Houndour and Salandit came to attack them when Silvally came and used Multi-Attack on the Fire Type Pokémon causing heavy damage due to it being a Water Type. Sora turned to the direction Silvally came from and saw a familiar blonde boy.

"Gladion?! What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I was passing by when I saw Lillie and figured you would be here," Gladion said. Sora smiled.

"Good thing you showed up. The job can get done even faster with even less damage," Sora said.

"We can catch up later. Right now, we have to get what's left of the people somewhere safe," Kairi suggested.

"Agreed. Harming innocent people is unforgivable," Gladion said. The three trainers nodded as they set off with the twins joining them.

The Pokémon continued to battle the offending Pokémon and the maraders causing many of them to retreat. Their numbers were quickly going down. Their leader was not taking it so well.

"What the hell is going on here?! Those brats are becoming a such a gigantic Wailord-sized pain in the ass! I am going to put a stop to it!" The leading marader said taking out five other Pokéballs. "Tyranitar! Kommo-o! Golisopod! Houndoom! Rhyperior! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and lets out his five other Pokémon. "What do you say, everyone? Wanna teach some kids a lesson about staying out of the affairs of grownups?" All the Pokémon nodded with agreement and followed their trainer. Honchkrow had chased after Crobat for a few minutes before the bat Pokémon struck Honchkrow with a Cross Poison attack.

Honchkrow started to fall to the ground, but quickly regained its balance. Crobat returned to Gladion as he joined his sister and her friends. Honchkrow flew back to its trainer and perched on Rhyperior.

"So, how is everything so far?" Sora asked.

"Those guys have fled. They just couldn't handle us very well," Kiawe said.

"Then we won!" Mallow cheered.

"Not yet you didn't," the marader said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiawe asked.

"The leader of the men you drove away," the marader leader answered. "Me and my Pokémon has a huge problem with that." Sora growled at that statement.

"Why attack a village? What did these people do to you?" Sora questioned.

"I just want to show them that the strong has the right to live in this world and the weak does not," the marader Leader said. Sora didn't like that response; neither did Gladion.

"If you think that way, then you are weak yourself," Gladion stated. The marader leader glared at the blonde Pokémon trainer.

"What did you say to me?!" He snarled.

"Those who think that the strong who believes they shall rule over the weak is a coward in my eyes. I find it unforgivable to attack innocent people without reason and without cause," Gladion said. The marader glared at Gladion with rage grinding his teeth

"I didn't come here to be lectured by some kid who dosen't know a thing about life! I'll say it again, in life the strong is to rule over the weak and this village is full of weaklings and we were spreading our message to the world and you kids are making everyone forget the message!" The marader leader said.

"Wow. I find your words to be amazing. And how do you ask? I'm very amazed by the fact that every word that came out of your mouth is absolutely wrong," Sora said. The marader didn't like Sora's tone either. "Your idea to spread the word of strong people being in charge is by destroying towns and hurting people who didn't do a thing to deserve it. That isn't for you to decide!"

The marader leader shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT FOR ME TO DECIDE?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Sora took a deep breath and replied, "People and Pokémon can get stronger when time passes. You can't just expect to have great strength and use it on whoever you want. Also, Pokémon aren't meant to be used for that either. You said he didn't know a thing about life, when he does know a thing about hardships and regrets. He didn't make the right decision growing up either, but at least he knows when to use power and where and how to use it." Gladion smiled and closed his eyes.

"Riku would say the same thing," Gladion said in his thoughts. "And so would Hau."

Ciel and Celine were amazed by how mature it came from him, but they both knew he was right. The strong shouldn't abuse their strength against those weaker than themselves. The marader didn't seem to take that to heart.

"You really are a dumb kid. You don't know that the survival of the human race depends on strength and strength alone. I don't belive the fact weak people gets stronger and stronger. Once a weakling, always a weakling. That's the policy I live by and that's a policy I'm always going to stand by," the marader said. Sora shook his head.

"I guess there's no point in trying to help someone who dosen't want to be helped. I guess I'll have to battle you and show you my strength," Sora said. Gladion stepped up.

"Wrong! We both will," Gladion said. Sora smiled and he accepted his help. The marader laughed.

"Two against one? That sounds like an unfair fifht! And that's how I like it!" The marader said looking at his Tyranitar. "You ready to rumble, Tyranitar!" The large Pokémon nodded as it enters the battle. He turns to Golisopod and it joins in too. Sora took his Pokédex and scanned the Tyranitar in front of him.

 **Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pupitar**

 **Type: Rock/Dark**

 **Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight.**

"You got two opponents ready to go!" Sora said turning to Chikorita. "You're up, Chikorita!" The leaf Pokémon nodded and entered the battle. Gladion kept the Water Memory Disc in because of Tyranitar's Typings. The marader grinned. Tyranitar's ability, Sand Stream activates after entering the battle.

"Golisopod! First Impression!" The marader leader ordered. As the battle starts, Golisopod quickly dashes right in front of Chikorita so fast it seems to disappear for a second. It then strikes the Johto Grass starter with one of its claws. "Tyranitar! Use Rock Slide!" Tyranitar forms rocks around itself and fires rocks at both Pokémon.

"Silvally! Multi-Attack! Grind those rocks into powder!" Gladion ordered. Silvally uses its signature attack to turn the stones to dust.

"How about I make things gloomy for you. Golisopod! Rain Dance!" The marader ordered. Golisopod raises its claws in the air and summoms a dark rain cloud making it rain. Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the twins wondered he had Golisopod use Rain Dance to cancel out Sand Stream. Even Sora and Gladion were caught off guard by his decision.

"What do you think, Gladion? You think he's leading us on to something?" Sora asked.

"I think so, otherwise he wouldn't pull this off," Gladion.

"Tyranitar! Thunder!" The marader leader ordered. Tyranitar roared as its body became surrounded by yellow electrical energy and sends it out to both Pokémon shocking them both. Silvally was caused heavy damage due to the Water Memory Disc.

"Chikorita!" Sora called out.

"Silvally!" Gladion called out.

Both Pokémon were down, but not out. They slowly got back on their feet, refusing to stay down. The marader leader just smirked at the sight.

"I guess your Pokémon are just gluttons for punishment. Better wrap this up. Golisopod! Razor Shell! Tyranitar! Ice Fang!" Golisopod's claws starts clowing light blue and headed towards Chikorita. Tyranitar headed towards Silvally with its fangs emitting ice. Just as Golisopod was about to strike at Chikorita, she used her Vine Whip to stop it and fired Razor Leaf in the face. Didn't stop Golisopod and it struck Chikorita hard with Razor Shell. Chikorita refused to stay down and she started to evolve. Chikorita's evolution took everyone by surprise. Sora's Chikorita is now a Bayleef. Sora especially couldn't believe it.

"Bayleef," Sora said in awe. The newly evolved Bayleef looked at her trainer and he smiled at her. "Let's do this thing!" Bayleef nodded in agreement. "Bayleef! Razor Leaf!" Bayleef swung her leaves and they fire leaves hitting the both water bug and armor Pokémon . It was much stronger than as a Chikorita. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bayleef stuck them both with her vines. He turned to Gladion.

"Okay Gladion! Your turn!" Sora said.

"With pleasure! Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Gladion ordered. Silvally used its signature attack and dealt damage on both opposing Pokémon. Tyranitar and Golisopod was still standing. Golisopod flows back inside its Pokéball on its own.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"That was Golisopod's ability, Emergency Exit," Celine answered. "Golisopod retreats when it senses danger. It happens when it feels close to losing a battle."

"Golisopd made the right choice to get out of there. The next Pokémon I'll be sending out is going to be Honchkrow," the marader leader said.

Honchkrow flew in Golisopod's place. Sora looked over to his Bayleef and noticed how tired she got from the battle. Sora calls Bayleef back just so she can rest. He looked over to Pikachu, but Gligar stepped in.

"You want to battle, Gligar?" Sora asked. Gligar nodded. "Okay. Go for it." Gigar enters the battle while Gladion calls back Silvally and sends out Crobat.

"This should be fun! Honchkrow! Tyranitar! Get them both!" The marader leader told his Pokémon. They both headed towards the Flying Types hoping to take them out quick. Sora turns to Gladion.

"Which one do you want?" Sora asked. Gladion looked at the raven Pokémon.

"Honchkrow is mine," Gladion said.

"Great! I have no problem taking out Tyranitar," Sora said. "Gligar! Fly circles around Tyranitar!" Gligar did fly around the armor Pokémon trying to catch it off gurad.

"Ice Fang!" The marader leader ordered. Tyranitar tried to land an icy bite on the fly scorpion Pokémon, but it's having a hard time due to Gligar's speed.

"Steel Wing!" Sora called out. Gligar swiped at Tyranitar with Steel Wing the results ends up being the same. "X-Scissor!" Gligar gave Tyranitar an X-Scissor on the chest dealing heavy damage. Tyranitar falls to the ground beaten. As for Crobat, Honchkrow was softened up from their last enounter, so the bat Pokémon quickly disposed the raven Pokémon. Crobat gave Honchkrow a Cross Poison on the side making Honchkrow fall to the ground.

The marader leader didn't expect to be losing the battle, but he really had enough taking abuse from these two young Pokémon trainers.

"Enough is enough! I'm not losing to you two punks! Houndoom! Kommo-o! Rhyperior! Get those kids!" The marader leader ordered. The three reamaining Pokémon charges towards the group to get to them. Ciel and Celine saw this coming.

"No you don't!" Ciel said.

"You're not getting away with this! Togepi! Togetic! Togekiss! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Celine ordered. All three of the Togepi line releases a sparkling rainbow light from their bodies and sends it out to the opposing Pokémon.

"Jolteon! Vaporoeon! Flareon! Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, and Flamethrower on Houndoom! Leafeon! Glaceon! Sylveon! Razor Leaf, Ice Beam, and Fairy Wind on Rhyperior and Kommo-o!" Ciel ordered. The remaining Pokémon were all brought down as fast as a whip; even more so after taking Dazzling Gleam. The marader leader calls back all of his Pokémon in an attempt to flee.

"I'm out of here!" The marader leader said, but he quickly found himself by some of the townspeople. It turns out, they noticed how quiet it was and heard and watched the battle. He looked at the people and saw they weren't afraid of him anymore. The people had hog-tied him and threw him in a local jailhouse to await judgement.

On the very next morning, the group were treated as heroes for thwarting the maraders and saving their village.

"We are mighty grateful to you. We simply cannot thank you enough for saving our village from those scoundrels and taking down their leader," the mayor said. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"We only did what anyone would have done in this kind of situation," Sora said.

"And that selfless act you and your friends have displayed saving the people and the Pokémon in the village had its courage rub onto us. As we watched you battle their ruthless leader, we have gained the courage we lacked and now our village will be safe since we will not be seeing them again," the mayor said. That was good news for everyone to hear. They all hoped those other guys will probably get what is coming to them.

Meanwhile not too far away, they did get what they deserve. They were all arrested for their anarchy by the international police and one of them was made to tell them where their leader is.

As the day went on, the village threw a party in honor of Sora and his friends along with the twins. Gladion showed no interest in the festivities and left. Looker came to the village and took the leading marader into custody and vowed that he'll get what was coming.

As the day came to a close, Sora and Kairi looked out the window. Sora held Kairi by the shoulder.

"Loads of fun, huh?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Sure us. This town is actually a nice if you look pass the destruction," Kairi said.

"Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting to bump into Gladion like that. But, it was nice to see him, though," Sora said.

"And if he's here, then Hau isn't far behind," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him since the party back home. And I'm not going to be surprised to bump into him again. He his Decidueye and his Raichu are probably having a blast down here in Johto," Sora said. Kairi giggles.

"Nope. And I think he'd be surprised to see how good a trainer I got since I caught Jigglypuff," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Just don't expect him to go easy on you just because he's our friend," Sora said. He and Kairi both shared a laugh.

"You don't need to worry. I only got so good just by watching you," Kairi said. "You gave me strength the same way I gave you strength."

"If that guy was a lot like us, then I guess he wouldn't believe that talk about strong people ruling over weak people," Sora said.

"Yeah. But I just can't say the same thing about Silver," Kairi said.

"I'm not sure why he is the way he is, but I know he'll see how wrong he is," Sora said. Kairi blinked twice.

"Why's that?" Kairi asked.

"Something had to happen to make Silver lash out like that. I don't know if Gladion met him yet, but I doubt he found it easy against him. Gladion is a bit on the serious side, but Gladion is a nice guy because he has a sister like Lillie," Sora said.

Kairi understood what he meant. She remembered when a thief with a Farfetch'd stole Snowy and Ponyta from her and Gladion went out of his way to get them back for her. Kairi kinda wished she had a brother like Gladion. But she had to count herself lucky, because she has a great boyfriend like Sora. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

"Oh Sora," Kairi said in a playful tone. Sora was about to respond when she planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Sora asked.

"Just wanted to kiss you again," Kairi said giggled.

"We kissed several times at the festival. And all those village boys were having their eyes on you," Sora said.

"Just not enough," Kairi said. "And having all those village girls eyeing you didn't help so much either; especially when I had my eyes on you first." Sora chuckled.

"My eyes are on you and only you," Sora said kissing Kairi on the forehead. "And it's not going to change." Kairi smiled as she knew he meant it. Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips ever so passionately. Ciel and Celine were watching through the crack on the door and were watching and listening to the whole thing. Celine was more of a romance enthusiast, but her sister not so much. But she was happy to see them in such a loving relationship.

"It's must be so nice to be in such a loving relationship," Celine said.

"Yeah. It sure is. Not much into romance, but I'll admit, it's pretty nice," Ciel said.

"I guess it won't be long before someone has his eye on you," Celine teased.

"Celine, don't tease me like that. You know I don't like that," Ciel hissed.

"Sorry. Just couldn't help it," Celine said.

The twins entered the room they're staying at, sharing it with Lillie, Lana, and Mallow.

On the very next morning, the travelers said their goodbyes to the villagers and continued on towards Olivine City while the twins went their own way. Despite a long day and a fierce battle, they managed to have some fun the day before. Also, their courage had been passed down to its inhabitants.


	129. Remoraid Lake

**Episode 129:** **Remoraid Lake**

A few days had passed since saving a village by an army of maraders and adding some new Pokémon to the mix. The group continued on to Olivine City with a few little things going on. Kairi had her sights set on an Elekid who happens to be occupying itself with some flowers. Kairi took a look at the yellow Pokémon and she can tell it's a girl. Elekid wore a wreath made entirely of flowers.

"Oh, come on Kairi, I want that Elekid," Sophocles said.

"Sorry Sophocles, but I think she's more better suited for me," Kairi said.

"You have yourself a Raichu, so it's fair that I get that one!" Sophocles argued.

"Don't be selfish, Sophocles!" Sora scolded Sophocles. "If Kairi said she had her sights on Elekid then let her have it!" Sora said.

"Fine!" Sophocles pouted. Sora handed his girlfriend his Pokédex just because he knew she'll need it. Kairi handed Togepi to Sora.

"Wish me luck, you two," Kairi said.

"I always take your side," Sora said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"See? Togepi agrees with me," Sora said. Kairi got out a Pokéball and got into position to catch the electric Pokémon.

"Go for it, Raichu!" Kairi called out as she threw her Pokéball letting her Raichu enter the battle. Elekid took notice of the mouse Pokémon and stood up removing her flower wreath not wanting to have anything happen to it. Elekid spun her arms around building up electricity. "Raichu! Quick Attack!"

"Raichu, Rai!" Raichu obeyed. Raichu ran towards Elekid and slams into her with her arms still spinning. Elekid sends out a Thunder Shock and it strikes Raichu hard, but it didn't even phase Raichu.

"That Thunder Shock didn't do that much damage on Raichu," Mallow said.

"Even after spinning her arms around to build up that power," Acerola said.

"Raichu must have a better tolerance for electricity than any of Sophocles's Pokémon. Even his newest Voltorb," Lana said.

"Yeah. Even my Pokémon wouldn't hold a-HEY!" Sophocles exclaimed. Sora and the rest of the Alolan nine laughed as Sophocles pouted.

Elekid and Raichu collides with a Thunder Punch to each other. Elekid did her best to hold her own with Raichu, but he was too strong for her. Elekid slipped and Raichu landed a Thunder Punch on the side.

"Great Raichu! Now use Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs Elekid and does a rolling flip and tosses Elekid on the ground. Kairi got a Pokéball out and threw it at Elekid. The yellow Pokémon flows inside and the Pokéball starts wobbling around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking her if she wants to keep Elekid or send her to Professor Oak's lab. She chose to keep Elekid in exchange for Shuckle. Kairi picks up her Pokéball containing her new Elekid. "Now I have an Elekid!"

"Way to Kairi!" Sora cheered.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped. Kairi hands Sora back his Pokédex. She walked over to the flower wreath and tossed her Pokéball letting Elekid out. She placed it on her new Pokémon's head.

"Here you go, Elekid. Your flower wreath," Kairi said kindly. Elekid looked at her new trainer and saw how kind she is. Sora placed Togepi down to the ground and the baby Pokémon went up to Elekid giving her a hug of greetings. Elekid smiled as she instantly took a liking to Togepi.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Do you like Elekid, Togepi?" Kairi asked her first Pokémon.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi nodded.

"I thought you would," Kairi said giggling. She gave both her Pokémon a hug.

The group continued on the road when Sora and Kairi ended up being challenged by another couple. These two were in their early teens wearing matching outfits.

"What do you think, Cindy? Don't you think they look cute together?" The teen boy asked.

"I think they do Ian. They are obviously right for each other," Cindy said. Sora and Kairi look at each other chuckling nervously.

"Thanks," Sora and Kairi said at once.

The Alolan nine and the Pichu laughed a bit.

"So a tag battle, Cindy?" Ian asked.

"You always knew what to say! And that's why I love you," Cindy said.

"I love you more," Ian said lovingly. Ian took out a Pokéball. "How about we get the show on the road before we get too distracted."

"You are so right, Ian baby," Cindy said also taking out a Pokéball. The opposing couple threw the Pokéballs. "I choose you, Miltank!" Cindy has let out a Miltank that is somewhere older than Kairi's Miltank, but a bit younger than Whitney's Miltank.

"Go for it, Tauros!" Ian said as the Pokéball opens and lets out his Tauros. Sora took out Cyndaquil's Pokéball and Kairi had taken out Elekid's Pokéball. Sora knew she wanted to test out her new Pokémon's strength.

"Go for it, Cyndaquil!" Sora said as threw his Pokéball letting Cyndaquil enter the battle. Cyndaquil's back flares up upon entry.

"Go for it Elekid!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting Elekid enter the battle. She spins her arms upon entry.

"Two bovine Pokémon against the power of fire and lightning. This should be fun to watch," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said in a nod.

"You two shall have the first move," Sora said.

"Thank you," Ian said smiling. "Tauros! Take Down on that Cyndaquil!"

"Miltank! Use Gyro Ball on Elekid!" Cindy ordered. Miltank rolls into a ball as a blue ring surrounds her body heading towards Elekid.

"Cyndaquil! Use Flamethrower on Tauros!" Sora ordered.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock on Miltank!" Kairi ordered. Cyndaquil fires Flamethrower as Elekid fires Thunder Shock at Miltank. Cyndaquil's Flamethrower hits Tauros affecting his focus. Elekid's Thunder Shock hits Miltank turning the blue ring into a ring of electricity. As Miltank kept rolling, it was hurting the milk cow Pokémon at the same time. "Sora. Wanna trade opponents?"

"Sure thing, Kairi. Cyndaquil! Flame Wheel on Miltank!" Sora ordered. Cyndaquil rolls into a fireball and right into Miltank. The opposing Miltank uncurls into a ball as static electricity emits from her body.

"Elekid! Thunder Punch on Tauros!" Kairi ordered. Elekid lands a Thunder Punch right into the bull Pokémon's face also landing a paralysis.

"Nice one, Kairi!" Sora said with a compliment.

"Thanks Sora. Cyndaquil's work with Flame Wheel did the trick too," Kairi said smiling.

Ian and Cindy were pretty impressed by how the younger couple were doing.

"You two really are so good," Cindy said.

"Yeah, totally. But, it's not over yet. Tauros! Use your Earthquake!" Ian ordered.

"Miltank! Protect!" Cindy ordered. Miltank forms a protective barrier around herself while Tauros slammed his hooves onto the ground making the ground shake.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi called out. Cyndaquil and Elekid dodged the Earthquake just by using their speed attack to reach a tree and they launched themselves at Tauros, since Miltank is using Protect.

"Miltank! Use Water Pulse on Cyndaquil!" Cindy ordered. Miltank forms a ball of water and sends it to Cyndaquil, hitting him.

"Tauros! Horn Attack on Elekid!" Ian ordered. Tauros moved in and landed a devastating blow on the electric Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower on Tauros!" Sora ordered.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock on Miltank!" Kairi ordered.

Cyndaquil fired Flamethrower at Tauros hitting him. Elekid fired Thunder Shock at Miltank again, but Cindy just smirked.

"Miltank! Protect!" Cindy ordered. Miltank forms a protective barrier around herself again and Thunder Shock bounces right off. "That's great Miltank! Water Pulse again! Send it to Elekid!" Miltank started to form a ball of water, but she failed to complete it due to her paralysis. That was Kairi's chance.

"Elekid! Low Kick!" Kairi ordered. Elekid ran towards Miltank and gave a swiping kick to the milk cow Pokémon making her fall on her back.

"Tauros! Zen Headbutt!" Ian ordered. Tauros charged towards Cyndaquil with his head glowing in a blue aura landing headbutt to the fire mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil flops to the ground, but quickly gets back up. Cyndaquil then starts to evolve. Sora and Kairi were amazed to watch Cyndaquil's evolution; the same can be said for their opponents. The Alolan nine and the two Pichu were also stunned by this. Cyndaquil was now a Quilava.

"Can you believe it? Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava!" Sora said excitedly.

"I can believe it," Kairi said. "Cyndaquil has evolved for you," Kairi said smiling. Sora smiled back since he knew she is right.

"Your Cyndaquil evolving wasn't expected to happen," Ian said.

"But it's not everyday that we get to see a Pokémon evolve during battle," Cindy said. "Miltank! Gyro Ball on Quilava!"

"Tauros! Zen Headbutt on Elekid!" Ian ordered. Tauros charged towards Elekid as Miltank's body is once again surrounded by a blue ring heading towards Quilava. Sora looked over to Kairi. "Let's give them something else not to expect. Thunder Shock on Quilava."

Kairi remembered seeing that when he and Ethan battled Proton back at the Slowpoke Well.

"I gotcha, Sora. Elekid! Thunder Shock on Quilava!" Kairi ordered. Ian and Cindy were confused by that one.

"Could she be throwing the battle?" Ian and Cindy asked.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Quilava quickly rolled into a fireball before Elekid's Thunder Shock could land a hit. Quilava rolled towards the bovine Pokémon. Ian and Cindy were amazed and stunned by the combination of fire and electricity. The Alolan nine were awestruck by this sight as they remembered seeing this before. Quilava rolled into both Tauros and Miltank causing heavy damage to them both creating a smokescreen in the process. Once the smoke cleared, Quilava was standing while Tauros and Miltank were both knocked out.

"Yes! Alright!" Sora and Kairi both said at once as they embraced each other celebrating their victory.

"That was a great idea, Sora," Kairi said.

"Credit goes to you for that Thunder Shock," Sora said. Ian and Cindy calls back their fallen Pokémon and walked up to the younger couple.

"Congratulations on your victory," Ian said.

"You two really gave us a run for our money," Cindy said.

"You did too," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I think you would have gotten us if my Cyndaquil didn't evolve just in time," Sora said.

"I guess you're right," Cindy said giggling.

"Evolved or not. You two did a great job with those Pokémon," Ian said.

Sora and Kairi were happy to hear the kind compliment from the older couple and they bid the group farewell.

The group continued onward to Olivine City for Sora's very next Gym battle when they all walked by a lush river. As they walked on, they spotted what looks like a small, light blue fish-like Pokémon. It has a dorsal fin protruding from its head, saucer-like eyes and two dark blue stripes on its body. It has four pointed teeth, and two pectoral and caudal fins. They spotted several of them.

"Wow. Just look at all of these Remoraid," Lana said.

"This is the first time I've seen so many at once," Lillie said. Sora became curious about Remoraid and scanned them.

 **Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Remoraid sucks in water, then expels it at high velocity using its abdominal muscles to shoot down flying prey. When evolution draws near, this Pokémon travels downstream from rivers.**

"Don't Remoraid normally live out in the sea?" Sora asked.

"Yes they do. They're normally seen with Mantine and they're pre-evolved form Mantyke. But, it's not unusual to see them in rivers and lakes since they swim up them from the ocean," Lillie said.

"And this river must lead to the ocean," Illima pointed out.

"And it must lead up to a lake," Kiawe said.

"Then let's follow them," Sora suggested. Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed as they followed the river. Pikachu rode on Sora's shoulders while the Pichu rode on Kairi's shoulders.

Uknown to them, a couple of Pokémon hunters, one with a eyepatch on his left eye and one with a nose ring came out of hiding from behind a huge boulder.

"Did you hear that? A lake full of Remoraid," the eyepatched hunter said.

"I heard them. We've trying to get to those little darlings for years and we never came close to a single one," the nose ring hunter.

"Now we finally going to have ourselves the Remoraid that had been under our radar after all the years of bad luck," the eyepatched hunter said. Both Pokémon hunters nodded and followed the group to where the Remoraid are heading up to.

As the group had reached the lake, they saw how big it is, and just how many it was able to hold.

"Look at that," Sora said amazed.

"That's a lot of Remoraid," Mina said.

"There's got to be more than even I can count," Illima said.

"That saves me a question on how many there are," Sora joked. Kairi giggled to that.

"I guess," Sophocles said. Lana's eyes lit up and the rest of her friends all saw the look she had; especially Mallow. Lana took out a Pokéball just so as she could catch one of them.

"This is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Lana cheered. She threw the Pokéball at one of the Remoraid, but five other Remoraid suurounds the one Lana threw the Pokéball at and the Pokéball bounces back to her. "What just happened? I didn't do it wrong, did I?"

"No. You did it right. And so did they," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right. A Pokéball can only catch one at a time; not many at once," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"I guess that's their way of protecting one another," Mallow said.

"You're right. It is," Illima said.

Just as the group were looking upon the Remoraid, Nurse Joy had come to the scene and spotted the group standing by the lake.

"Um excuse me," Nurse Joy called out to the group. Everyone turned to face the young nurse. "Have you all come to do research on the Remoraid as well? It just feels good to know there are knowledge seekers out there."

"Research?" Sora asked. He looked over to his girlfriend and the Alolan nine who all shrugged their shoulders. "Well, not exactly. We were just traveling along the river and we just followed them here." Sora chuckled nervously leaving out the part where Lana made an attempt to catch one of the Remoraid only to fail.

"I see. Well, either way, the more the merrier," Nurse Joy said happily.

"Anyway, what's so special about this lake?" Mallow asked.

"I see that you don't know about Lake Remoraid," Nurse Joy guessed.

"Lake Remoraid?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all asked.

"Yes. It got its name because the Remoraid comes to this lake year after year," Nurse Joy explained. "But, why they come here remains a mystery even today."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Alolan nine, and the Pichu all were amazed to hear this.

"No wonder it's called Remoraid Lake," Sora said.

"And that is not all. We're also doing research on Remoraid's evolution into a Pokémon called Octillery. For many years, this has baffled researchers on Remoraid and Octillery and why Remoraid's evolved form is completely different," Nurse Joy said.

Sora accessed his Pokédex once again and he looked up Octillery. The image on the Pokédex shows a Pokémon that looks like a cross between a red octopus and a tank. It has multiple tentacles, but two of them are in front while the others are on the rear; and the tentacles all have yellow suction cups. It also has a a turret-like mouth, a row of three yellow protrusions, and a pair of white slanted eyes that appears to make Octillery look sad.

 **Octillery, the Jet Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Remoraid**

 **Type: Water**

 **Octillery grabs onto its foe using its tentacles. This Pokémon tries to immobilize it before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be too strong, Octillery spews ink to escape.**

Sora thought for a moment thinking about coming across an actual Octillery and it putting a squeeze on Sora right until his face turned blue and his soul coming out his body with angel wings and a helio playing a small harp.

Back to reality, he winced at the thought of having the life squeezed out of him by the octopus Pokémon and his hands rubbing his neck.

"It does look like a squeezer to me," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Octillery's real weapon of choice is its rock-hard head," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about how hard it is," Sophocles said.

"Don't worry about that. Octillery only do that out of self-defense. Though human trained Octillery are more docile and humbled compared to the ones in the wild," Nurse Joy said.

"That's what I read about in a book when I was younger," Lillie said.

"I know why it's called Remoraid Lake, but how did it get that name to begin with?" Acerola asked.

"It was about three hundred years ago, when the settlers of the forest made a startling discovery of Remoraid in the lake. They didn't know what to make of it. But they were just amazed by the sight," Nurse Joy said.

"I would be too back in three hundred years," Kairi said.

"Yes. But legend says that the lake is cursed. It is said to bring bad luck to anyone who would come here to catch the Remoraid for personal glory," Nurse Joy said. Lana gasped as she realized what she did. "But of course, it's only a myth. No one really believes that anymore." Nurse Joy laughed at the thought. Sora laughed as well.

"Yeah. I guess it does sound silly having to be cursed by Remoraid just for catching them. I mean, you have to be superstitious to believe that," Sora said laughing. Lana laughed nervously along with Sora.

"Yeah. Sora's right. It does sound silly," Lana said. She chuckled nervously at the thought of having bad luck on a daily basis like not being able to enjoy Kairi's cooking or maybe worse, her Water Type Pokémon not obeying her at all.

"I'm sure your Pokémon must be tired. You should all come with me and have them rest up for a bit," Nurse Joy suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hapu said.

"And it's a good thing we bumped into you," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Then come along, everyone," Nurse Joy said leading the group. As the group followed the young nurse, the two Pokémon hunters had at last come to the lake and they were amazed by the sight of the numerous Remoraid swimming and splashing about in the lake. The hunter with the eyepatch smirked.

"We've just hit the motherlode," the hunter with the eyepatch grinned.

The group had entered the Pokémon Center and she had done a checkup all of their Pokémon while they had lunch in the messhall to have two familiar faces take notice of them. It was Professor Oak and Lea.

"Sora!" Professor Oak called out to the young Pokémon trainer. Sora and the group turned to see the two of them.

"Professor?" Sora asked surprised.

"Lea?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it's been a while. It looks like everyone is doing great," Lea said smiling.

"You too, Lea," Kiawe said.

"Where's Isa?" Acerola asked.

"He's still in the lab. He insisted that he stayed behind and keep an eye on things while we were down here. Isa has been doing a good job since I last made contact with him. I trust you have won some additional Gym Badges since we last spoke," Professor Oak said.

"Just got the Fog Badge back at Ecruteak City. We bumped into my aunt, uncle, cousin, and his friends while we were there," Sora said.

"I guess you're heading to Olivine City for your next Gym battle right?" Lea asked.

"Yeah it is. And we came across Remoraid Lake while we were at it," Lillie said.

"I guess great minds think alike," Professor Oak said.

"Anyway, I meant to check up on you sooner. How is Meltan doing since I sent it to you?" Sora asked.

"Actually, it's funny you should ask. Ever since you sent your Meltan to me to keep your Sudowoodo with you, I have been doing some research on it. I tell you, it has quite an appetite for metal. But, that's not what I wanted to share with you," Professor Oak said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine became curious about what he had to say about Meltan.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"As I have done some research, it turns out Meltan is capable of evolution just like so many Pokémon, but what triggers that evolution is still a mystery," Professor Oak said.

"What kind of research did you try?" Kairi asked.

"We ran some tests on it to make certain of what Pokémon can evolve and what Pokémon can't. It was Isa who found that out; and by accident," Lea said.

"This test was conducted by Professor Rowan many years ago in his younger days when he began studying Pokémon evolution. The test is to see the signs of how Pokémon would evolve either it was either by gaining experience in battle, a certain stone, or through other methods. Nurse Joy has acquired my assistance on Remoraid's evolution into Octillery. The reasons for certain evolutions," Professor Oak said.

"Anyway Professor. Do you know the whole story about Remoraid Lake?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I do. About three hundred years ago, this lake was founded by the settlers and they built their village there. Upon completion, the Remoraid themselves were discovered in the lake. The settlers there were called the Remoraidians; meaning they worshipped the Remoraid in the lake. Since then, the Remoraidians and the Remoraid they worshipped lived peacefully," the Pokémon professor explained.

"I kinda did a little reading since I got really bored on the way over here, but there's a legend that said that the land has a curse on it saying to bring bad luck to anyone that tries to take the Remoraid from the lake," Lea said.

"That part we already know," Sophocles said.

"But do you know the reason why?" Lea asked. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all ears.

"I am sad to say that I don't," Illima said.

"The reason behind is around those same times, some bad guys tried to catch the Remoraid from the lake and sell them off as food. But the whatchacallem," Lea stated.

"That would be the Remoraidians," Professor Oak said.

"Right," Lea said feeling a little embarrassed. "The Remoraidians fought back against the fisherman. They didn't want that to happen again, so the priests placed a curse on the lake that is said to bring... ah you get the idea."

Lana really got the idea all right. She was shaking in fear about having bad luck without thinking about the consequences of her actions.

"Whatever happened to the Remoraidians after that?" Kairi asked.

"Also a mystery," Professor Oak said. "You should have a look to the ancient city and see for yourselves." After everyone took their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, Professor Oak, Lea, and Nurse Joy led the group to what looks like the ruins of ancient city. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and their Pokémon companions were all amazed by the sight. "Here it is. The ancient city of Remoraidia." Sora looked over to Lea who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I don't where they get these names from. It's just called that," Lea said.

"If you say so," Sora said also shrugging his shoulders. Everywhere they looked all the stone carvings all had Remoraid on them. There also some statues of Remoraid as well.

Over to the two Pokémon hunters, they stared at awe at the Remoraid swimming around.

"This is a gold mine! More Remoraid than we can even count!" The hunter with the nose ring said.

"You got that right," the hunter with the eyepatch sId.

"You think we should have our Pokémon battle them?" The hunter with the nose ring asked.

"No. There's way too many of them. Our Pokémon would be knocked out faster then we can battle them. I have a better idea," the hunter with the eyepatch said. The two of them got planning.

Meanwhile in a not to far town, Team Rocket ends up being lost once again and James is sent to get some sandwiches for all of them when a familair vendor calls out to James.

"Hey you!" The salesman called out to him. James turns to him. "Yes. You. Come here." James walked up to him. "You got a likable face. I think I have something special for you."

"Yeah? What?" James asked. The salesman hands James a Magikarp. "You're giving me a Magikarp?"

"Yes I am, my friend! Like I said, you got a face I like, so I'll let you in on a little secret. This Magikarp is a Pokémon gold mine. This Magikarp can lay golden eggs. And golden egg is worth a fortune. It'll make you the richest man in the world," the Magikarp salesman said.

"Funny. I think I heard that line before. Also, you look oddly familiar. There was a guy who told me the exact same thing and he sold me a Magikarp just like this one. So I-" James paused as he gasped as he realized who it was. "Hey! I know you!" athe Magikarp salesman winced. "You're that no-good slimy lying crooked rat-faced swindler! You took all my money the last time we met!"

"Uh-oh!" The Magikarp salesman said taking the Magikarp from James's arms and grabs his bag and starts running.

"Hey! Come back here, you!" James shouted chasing after him. "Wait until I get my hands on you!" The Magikarp salesman ran into an alley and hid behind a couple of trashcans. James looked around for him. "I think I proved my point. That crook better think twice before conning me again." Luckily, James didn't lose his money this time and took off to his task.

Back to the Remoraid Lake, the group went back to the Pokémon Center taking in all the experience of the ancient city of Remoraidia. Sora accessed his Pokédex and he exchanged Gligar and Noctowl for Meltan and Swinub while Kairi had exchanged Raticate and Ledian for Jigglypuff and Sunflora.

"So you want to test out Swinub's skills in battle?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. And I'm gussing you're bringing Jigglypuff and Sunflora here just because, right?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled.

"So you noticed. I was thinking we can have a tag battle with Hapu and Kiawe later," Kairi suggested.

"We could just ask them later," Sora said. "And I don't doubt Hapu was pretty sore for losing to us last time."

"I HEARD THAT!" Hapu yelled from another part of the Pokémon Center. Sora and Kairi both shared a laugh at Hapu's expense. Lea joined the couple.

"And what we laughing about?" Lea asked jokingly.

"Just at Hapu's reaction," Sora said.

"And she didn't take what he said with good humor," Kairi said.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING EITHER IF YOU LOST A BATTLE AGAINST YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Hapu called out. Kairi stuck her tongue at the Ground Type trainer.

"Thinking of having a battle, huh? Gotta hand it to you, Kairi. I was pretty surprised to hear how good a trainer you got. So, I was wondering if you can have a battle with me. Just for fun," Lea said.

"You sure, Lea?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure. I can have my Magmar battle with one of yours. Wanna see how good you got," Lea said. Kairi looked over to her boyfriend and he thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like he stands a chance or anything," Sora said jokingly.

"Hey! I'll have you know, porcupine head, I'm very skillful in a battle. And that kid Ash was no slouch," Lea said.

"You mean when he beat you with his Pikachu?" Sora asked laughing.

"Very funny," Lea said in a low tone voice. He looked over to the couple's friends and noticed Lana wasn't present. "Say. Where's Lana? Isn't she usually with you guys?" Sora and Kairi turned around and noticed her gone as well.

"Since you mentioned it. She has been acting weird ever since we got here," Kairi pointed out.

"Where could she be?" Sora asked as Mallow walked up to them.

"She said she needed some air. Lana wouldn't tell me what's bugging her," Mallow said. Sora and Kairi could tell she was worried since she and Lana are best friends. "I'm really worried about her."

"And you're right to be worried. Lana is our friend. And we should check the lake first. Just to be sure," Sora said. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Mallow, and Lea went off to find the blue-haired Water Type trainer and to make sure she's okay.

Lana strolled down to the lake thinking about what Nurse Joy and Lea both said about a bad luck curse.

"What if it is true. Could I be cursed and not know about it? What is going to happen?" Lana asked herself in her thoughts.

"Lana!" Mallow called out to her. She turns to see Sora, Kairi, Mallow, and Lea running up to her. "Thought you would be heading to the lake."

"I don't think you should have anything to do with me anymore. I will take you guys down with me," Lana said.

"What are you talking about, Lana? How could you say that we shouldn't have anything to do with you?" Mallow asked.

"And what do you mean by taking us down with you?" Sora asked.

"Because... I'm... cursed!" Lana admitted.

"What do yoh mean cursed?" Sora asked.

"Remember when I tried to catch one of the Remoraid earlier?" Lana asked.

"Yes?" Sora, Kairi, and Mallow responded. Lea just looked at them not getting it.

"Well, when Nurse Joy and Lea explained about a curse that inflicts bad luck to anyone who tries to catch a Remoraid at the lake. I tried to do that when I failed at the catch," Lana admitted.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Mallow asked. Lana hesitated for a moment before she eventually nodded. "Lana! You really surprised me."

"You and me both, Mallow. Lana, you should have talked to us about your problem earlier and we would have listened," Sora said.

"Sora's right, Lana. You should know by now that I will always be there to help you out," Mallow said.

"I didn't want to take that risk," Lana said.

"Risks is what friends does for each other. You listened to me when I told you, her, Lillie, and the other girls about my feelings for Sora," Kairi said.

Lana knew Kairi was right about that since she was there for that pep talk and she remembered saying that she'll be supportive if Sora didn't feel that way. She looked towards Mallow and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Mallow. I should have said something. I was so worried about the whole bad luck curse, I just forgot about coming to you guys when I need to talk. I won't forget again," Lana said.

"You do remember me saying when you would cry, I'd give you a great big hug right?" Mallow asked. Lana smiled and she nodded. Mallow hugged her best friend and Lana hugged her back. Sora and Kairi were happy to see that their friendship is just as strong as ever.

"I'm glad we became best friends when we first met, Mallow. I was there for you when your mom died. I only wished I would have met her," Lana said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Me too, Lana. My mom would treat you like she had another daughter," Mallow said with tears coming dow her cheeks as well.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff," Lea said coming up to the two girls. "That whole thing about a bad luck curse is just a bunch of hocus pocus. Also, it only said it effects the ones who happens to be greedy and impure of heart. In other words you have to be a complete bad person; that's what it meant." Lana was relieved to hear that because she was glad she was not anyone of those things the legend said. Lana would have bursted out about being worried over nothing, but she didn't care.

Just then a loud shot came from the direction of the lake and it was so loud, it made everyone almost jump out of surprise.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What was that?!" Lea exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

The kids and the Pokémon went over to the direction of the loud sound only to find the two Pokémon hunters reeling on a net full of Remoraid. All of the fish Pokémon tried to struggle to get out, but the net was just too strong.

"The good news is, it isn't Team Rocket," Sora said.

"The bad news is, it's a couple of Pokémon poachers," Mallow said.

"We should take 'em," Lea suggested.

"Hold on, Lea. I think the professor and the others should be here. It'll be a good idea if you head back to the Pokémon Center and let them know what's going on," Sora said.

"You sure about that?" Lea asked.

"We can handle them," Mallow said.

"Just hurry back," Lana said.

"I got it memorized," Lea nodded.

"And take Togepi with you. I don't want those hunters getting any ideas," Kairi said handing Togepi to Lea. He knew those Pokémon hunters might try to take Togepi from her despite she will protect him.

"Roger," Lea said taking Togepi. "Come on, Togepi. It's not safe here." Lea started running off, but gently.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Sora turned to Pikachu and nod to each other. Kairi took out Raichu, Elekid, and Smoochum's Pokéballs while Mallow took out Tsareena and Skiploom's Pokéballs and Lana took out Poliwhirl's Net Ball and Cloyster's Pokeball.

"Look at this mighty haul," the hunter with the eyepatch said. "When we sell these to the highest bidder, we can be filthy stinking rich."

"You got that right. Nobody is gonna stop us now," the hunter with the nose ring said.

"That's what you think!" Sora called out as he and the girls came out of hiding with their chosen Pokémon out.

"Your days of Pokémon hunting is over," Mallow said.

"So you better put those Remoraid back in the lake," Kairi added.

"Or we'll do that for you," Lana said. The two hunters just laughed.

"You kids think you can stop us? We'll have to teach you to stay out of our affairs," the hunter with the eyepatch said taking out two Great Balls and threw them. "Go Qwilfish! Golduck!" One of the Great Balls opens and lets out a Qwilfish and it huffed and puffed upon entry.The second Great Ball opens and it unleashed a Golduck that has a cold look in its eyes. The hunter with the nose ring took out a Great Ball and threw it as well.

"Kingler! Tentacruel! Go!" The hunter with the nose ring said as the Great Ball opens and lets out a Kingdra. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the blowfish Pokémon.

 **Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Poison**

 **Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and took out three more Pokéballs to battle.

"Okay then! "Bayleef! Totodile! Meltan! Go!" Sora said letting out Bayleef who twirls her leaf upon entry while Totodile did a little dance and Meltan spun its head. Kairi turned to Sora.

"We can't use Thunderbolt because we might hurt the Remoraid," Kairi said.

"She's right, Sora. And that's something we don't want to do," Mallow said.

"Then we're going have to be smart about it. Pikachu! Quick Attack on Kingler! Bayleef and Meltan! Headbutt on Tentacruel and Golduck! Totodile! Water Gun on Qwilfish!" Sora called out to his Pokémon. Pikachu ran towards the large crab Pokémon to land a hit on Kingler while Bayleef and Meltan rammed their heads towards Tentacruel and Golduck and while Totodile fired Water Gun on Qwilfish.

"Qwilfish! Use Sludge Wave on Bayleef! Golduck! Use Zen Headbutt on that little thing!" The hunter with the eyepatch ordered as his Qwilfish fired Sludge Wave towards Bayleef while Golduck moved in with Zen Headbutt.

"Kingler! Metal Claw on Totodile and Tentacruel use Poison Jab on Pikachu!" The hunter with the nose ring ordered. Kingler moved in with its claws metalized and moved towards Totodile. Tentacruel moves in with on of its tentacles glowing purple and headed towards Pikachu.

"Meltan! Jump in front of Bayleef and take Sludge Wave!" Sora called out.

"Smoochum! Use Powder Snow on that Qwilfish! Raichu and Elekid! Quick Attack on that Tentacruel!" Kairi ordered.

"Poliwhirl! Water Gun on Kingler!" Lana ordered.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick on Golduck!" Mallow ordered.

Meltan jumps in front of Bayleef and it takes the hit of the Sludge Wave. Smoochum fires Powder Snow on the blowfish Pokémon freezing it into a block of ice. Raichu and Elekid uses Quick Attack on the jellyfish Pokémon cancelling out Poison Jab. Poliwhirl fires Water Gun hitting Kingler on the spot while Tsareena's leg glows green and gives Golduck a kick on the side.

"You damn brats will pay for that! Golduck! Brick Break to get Qwilfish out of that ice!" The hunter with the eyepatch ordered. Golduck used a chop attack to break Qwilfish out of the ice and its lips literally turns blue while its shivering.

"Tentacruel! Poison Jab on Tsareena! Kingler! Crabhammer on Poliwhirl!" The hunter with the nose ring ordered.

"Skiploom! Use Cotton Spore!" Mallow called out. Skiploom sends out cotton right towards Kingler and Tentacruel and they both quickly became immobilized by the cotton making it impossible for them to attack.

"Cloyster! Spike Cannon on Qwilfish!" Lana called out as Cloyster fired a spikes right at the blowfish Pokémon hitting it five times.

"Brick Break on Cloyster!" The hunter with the eyepatch ordered. Golduck moved in and landed a hit on the bivalve Pokémon.

"Bayleef! Vine Whip on Golduck!" Sora ordered. Bayleef used her vines to grab Golduck and give it a toss. "Kairi! Your turn!" Kairi gives a thumbs up.

"Right Sora!" Kairi said. "Raichu! Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs Golduck and performs a roll in the air and then tosses the duck Pokémon to the ground. Elekid! Low Kick!" Elekid performs a Low Kick the same way she did with Cindy's Miltank.

The Pokémon hunters just couldn't believe that their Pokémon were just taking a beating from the Pokémon trained by one boy and three girls. They called back their Pokémon and drew out regular Pokéballs.

"This is getting us nowhere!" The hunter with the nose ring said.

"You're right. We need the big guns," the hunter with the eyepatch agreed.

"Go Gyarados!" The two hunters shouted as they let out their Gyarados. They both let out roars upin entry. "Dragon Pulse!" The Gyarados fired their Dragon Pulse attack. Totodile, Cloyster, a d Poliwhirl, and dodged just by jumping in the water, but Pikachu and the land dwelling Pokémon weren't so fortunate since they all got hit by Dragon Pulse.

"Pikachu! Bayleef! Meltan!" Sora gasped.

"Raichu! Elekid! Smoochum!" Kairi also gasped.

"Tsareena! Skiploom!" Mallow also gasped.

"Those Water Types just dodged us by jumping in the water!" The hunter with the nose ring pointed out.

"Then we'll make this a water battle!" The hunter with the eyepatch said. Sora, Kairi, and Mallow calls back their fallen Pokémon while Lea came back with Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, and the rest of the Alolan nine along with Togepi and the two Pichu.

"Brought the cavalry!" Lea announced. Sora, Kairi, and Mallow took out some Pokéballs.

"Just in time too," Mallow said. Sora, Kairi, and Mallow had let out Swinub, Jigglypuff, and Weepinbell to help out with the Gyarados.

"So you've brought your friends. Big deal. Our Gyarados is going to mop the floor with any Pokémon you've got!" The hunter with the eyepatch said.

"These grounds are a research facility and you two are trespassing," Nurse Joy said. "I suggest that you let those Remoraid go at once!"

"You can save it for someone who cares about that," the hunter with the nose ring said.

"I for one am someone who cares. You no right to poach whatever Pokémon you want," Professor Oak said.

"Oh spare us of the lecture, old man," the hunter with the eyepatch said.

"He's right. Pokémon shouldn't be sold. And you guys plain just don't get it," Sora said. "And we'll show you the error of your ways." He turns to the lake. "Totodile! Water Gun!"

"Cloyster! Poliwhirl! You too!" Lana called out. The three Water Type Pokémon popped their heads out of the water and they struck the Gyarados.

"Get them!" The hunters ordered. Both Gyarados dove in the water after them. Professor Oak took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Vaporeon!" Professor Oak threw the Pokéball letting out Vaporeon! "Vaporeon! Dive in the water after them!" Vaporeon obeys and dives in after the Gyarados. Both the atrocious Pokémon were about to chomp down on smaller Pokémon when Vaporeon swam in front of them. "Use Muddy Water!" Vaporeon unleashes a stream of brown water hitting both of them.

"Totodile! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered.

"Cloyster! Ice Beam! Poliwhirl! Ice Punch!" Lana ordered.

Totodile lands an icy bite on one of the Gyarados's tail while Cloyster and Poliwhirl aims their ice attacks on the other one.

"Wonderful! Vaporeon! Blizzard!" Professor Oak ordered. Vaporeon unleashes a blizzard from its mouth.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell smacks both Gyarados hard with her vines.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi oredered. Jigglypuff sang her song and several multicolored music notes surrounded the Gyarados and puts them both to sleep.

"Swinub! Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Swinub forms silver crystalized rocks and sends them towards the sleeping Gyarados. One of them lands on the hunters and the other accidentally knocks the net of the captured Remoraid into the river and it opens letting them out. The hunters managed to get out from under the fallen Gyarados only to be met with a barrage of Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, and Bubble Beam from sevreal Remoraid. Both hunters were beaten senseless as the kids tied them up.

Not too long after, Officer Jenny came and apprehended the hunters and their Pokémon.

"That certainly serves them right," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"At least it wasn't Team Rocket, since they'd take their beatings way worse," Hapu said.

The rest of the Alolan all shared a laugh knowing how right Hapu she was. Lana was happy not only helping out the Remoraid from those two hunters, but the fact Mallow and her other friends has her back.

"Gotta admit, Kairi. You're a pretty good trainer. The way you handled your Jigglypuff just proved it," Lea said.

"I thought the same way when she had her first battle and came out on top. And that Wigglytuff was nothing to sneeze at," Sora said.

"Yeah. You also had my back when we had our first tag battle against that one couple," Kairi said. Sora remembered the battle with Andie and Oscar pretty well.

"You still up for our battle, Kairi? I'm going to warn you. I'm not going easy on you," Lea said.

"And I'm not going easy on you either," Kairi said. Sora, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all gathered to the battlefield outside while Kairi and Lea got into position for battle.

"Show me your stuff!" Lea said taking out his Pokéball "Go for it, Magmar!" Lea threw it and Magmar spews out fire upon entry.

"Okay! Go for it, Raichu!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball letting out her Raichu.

"Your Raichu looks like a tough one. But it's not tough to go toe-to-toe with my Magmar," Lea said. "Okay Magmar! Fire Punch!" Magmar starts up by moving in to deliever a fiery punch.

"Raichu! Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Raichu moved to his right avoiding Magmar's Fire Punch. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Raichu landed a punch on Magmar's side. Magmar takes several steps back and rubbed his cheek.

"Don't take that laying down! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Lea ordered. Magmar forms dark purplish blue flames and sends the flames at Raichu.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Kairi called out. Raichu manages to avoid the flames and he lands a Thunderbolt shocking the spitfire Pokémon.

"Not too shabby, Kairi. You're even better than I thought. But, can you stand up against this? Fire Blast!" Lea ordered. Magmar fires his Fire Blast right towards the mouse Pokémon. The attack came too fast and Raichu didn't have enough time to avoid it. The attack hits its mark. Lea smirked as he presumed Raichu was taken down. "And that's that." Kairi didn't think so.

"I don't think so," Kairi said. Lea was about to ask what she meant when he saw Raichu was still standing on his feet. "Raichu isn't easy to take down. Raichu! Seismic Toss!" Raichu ran up towards Magmar and grabbed him from behind. Raichu gained control holding Magmar despite being bigger than Raichu. He jumps in the air and did the same thing with Golduck earlier and gave Magmar a toss to the ground. Kairi knew that couldn't take down Magmar that easily. "Thunderbolt!" Raichu fires a Thunderbolt shocking Lea's fire Pokémon. It was enough to take down Magmar and he lays on the ground knocked out.

"No way!" Lea exclaimed. Sora and the Alolan nine weren't surprised by the fact Kairi had won. Lea laughed. "Okay. You win." Lea walked up to his fallen Magmar. "You okay, buddy?"

"Magmar, Mar," Magmar responded.

"Don't sweat it. You put up a good fight. That's all that matters," Lea said. "You're always a winner to me. Got it memorized?" Magmar nodded feeling better about losing. "I guess I bit off more than I can chew, huh?"

"You did your best, Lea. And I'll have to admit, that Fire Blast could have taken down Raichu like that Dragon Pulse from earlier," Kairi said.

Lea didn't feel bad about losing to Kairi, but he was glad Isa wasn't around because he knew he will never hear the end of it.

Later, the Remoraid take their leave of the lake to return to the sea they came from. But, the mystery of what made Remoraidia so special and why Remoraid evolved into an octopus-like Pokémon still remained a mystery despite some serious reseach.

"I suppose you'll be continuing on?" Professor Oak asked.

"Sure am. Olivine City isn't going to reach itself," Sora said.

"No. It won't," Professor Oak agreed. "I'll be sure to tell your mother that you said hello."

"Thanks professor," Sora said. Kairi handed an envelope to Lea.

"When you get back to Pallet Town, can you hand this to my grandma for me?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry your little head about it. Your granny will get this as soon as I get there," Lea said. He looked over to Togepi. "Take care, Togepi." Lea tickled Togepi's spike making the baby Pokémon giggle.

The group took their leave of the Pokémon Center on Remoraid Lake, but the experience is something is something they'll always remember and Sora was glad to learn his Meltan is capable of evolution. He did wonder what will Meltan look like after evolving, but he had to wait and see one day.


	130. Kairi's First Tournament Part 1

**Episode 130: Kairi's First Tournament** **Part 1**

A few days came and went since their stop at Remoraid Lake and Sora learning something new about his Meltan. As they stopped to take a break, Sora and Kairi spotted a wild Magby in the area. Kairi can tell this one was a girl just by looking at it. As she took a look at the little Pokémon and she reminded her of Lea's Magmar. Sora knew a new catch when he saw one, so he handed Kairi his Pokédex.

"Here Kairi. You're going to need it," Sora said handing his Pokédex to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said as she took her boyfriend's Pokédex and placed it in her pocket for easy access. She took out Jigglypuff's Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Jigglypuff!" The Pokéball opens and Jigglypuff does a twirl upon entry.

"Jigglypuff!" The balloon Pokémon said.

"Jigglypuff! Start up with a Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff slapped Magby by doubles three times in the face. Magby responded by shooting Ember at Jigglypuff.

"Magby is using Ember!" Sora excalimed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Jigglypuff! Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff lands a Pound attack on Magby. "Now use Sing!" Jigglypuff sang her song as multicolored music notes surrounded Magby and putting her to sleep. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it at the sleeping Magby making her flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and she took it out and it asks her if she wants to keep Magby or send her to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Magby in exchange for Sunflora. Kairi hands the Pokédex back to Sora and picks up the Pokéball containing her lastest catch. "I got my very first Fire Type Pokémon."

"You sure did. Lea and his Magmar will be pretty impressed with this new addition," Sora said. "He might even think you might be copying him for a reason."

Kairi giggled, "Yeah maybe." Kairi calls back her Jigglypuff. "But, I only caught Magby because she's cute. The same for every Pokémon I have."

Sora smiled and he chuckled a bit knowing she's right about that. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

After the couple rejoined their friends, they made it to a nearby town and stopped by a local Pokémon Center to rest up their Pokémon. Kairi spent some time playing with Togepi.

"Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I'm always having a good time with you, Togepi. It's because you're just the cutest wittle Pokémon in the whole wide world," Kairi cooed.

"Pi! Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

Kairi continued playing with Togepi while doing some baby talk to the baby Pokémon. Kairi rejoined her boyfriend and the Alolan nine when she found them looking at a poster. The psoter read " Poké Maiden Tournament."

"Poké Maiden Tournament?" Kairi asked.

"Any idea what that is?" Sora asked. The Alolan nine all nodded. "I sure don't have a clue."

"I do," a boy's voice spoke up. "It's a tournament that is held every year. In fact, it's an all girls Pokémon tournament. Lots of girls, either local or traveling enters it."

"I think you should enter it, Kairi," Sora suggested.

"I don't know, Sora. I don't think I'm ready to enter a Pokémon tournament just yet," Kairi said. "Besides, it might already be too late."

"Actually, registrations hasn't started yet. It'll start in just a couple of hours," the boy said. "And Nurse Joy will be handling it. You just have to go see Nurse Joy for it."

"Still," Kairi paused looking down at Togepi in her arms. She knew it might come to Togepi's very first official battle since hatching. She even thought about Sora telling her that her Togepi isn't going to be a baby forever. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to do fine. I made it through the P-1 Grand Prix okay, didn't I?" Sora reminded Kairi.

"That was because Primeape is more experienced in battle. Togepi is still just a baby and I don't want him to get hurt. Also, his Metronome is too unpredictable," Kairi said.

"You're right about those things. But, I didn't give you those extra Pokéballs just for show. I mean come on. You caught that one Jigglypuff that has been scribbling on our faces when we fell asleep while she was singing," Sora said.

"Sora's right, Kairi. You caught a Ledyba and a Sunkern before they evolved into a Ledian and Sunflora," Mallow pointed out.

"You caught a pretty big Rattata, an Omanyte when Sora caught Kabuto and on the same day. And a extremely cool Raichu too. And trust me, when my Mareep evolved into a Flaaffy, he still whooped her good," Sophocles said.

"You even got your own Miltank that is pretty strong, despite still being a calf," Illima said.

"You got even a Shuckle, a Smoochum, an Elekid, and just today, Magby. But, Togepi is your first Pokémon and he'll do great in his first battle when you feel Togepi is ready," Lillie said.

"I rest my case, right?" Sora asked. Kairi thought for a moment and she had to consider what they all said. She knew her friends were right. Kairi had become a pretty good Pokémon trainer and she didn't have to tag battle with Sora to know that. She handed Togepi to Mallow just so she can hug Sora.

"Yes. And you're right, Sora. I think Togepi is ready. I mean, that one Pokémon hunter was quick to underestimate him and I'll admit, I was scared of Togepi getting hurt, but it's only because I love my little Togepi so much," Kairi said. "I also love my other Pokémon as well. Jigglypuff, Raichu, Elekid, Smoochum, Magby. Also, Ledian, Sunflora, Miltank, Omanyte, Shuckle, and Raticate too." Sora was happy to hear her say that.

"I feel the same way about Pikachu and my other Pokémon. But it doesn't take a Pokémon researcher to figure that out," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Yeah. And I love you just the same, Sora. I know you'll always have my back," Kairi said.

"You're right. The same way that you have mine. And I'll always be supportive of you and root for you. I can promise you that," Sora said. "And for the record, I love you too."

Kairi smiled as she blushed. The couple kissed each other on the lips not caring who can see it. The Alolan nine smiled seeing their friends so happy together. The boy who spoke up blushed redder than a tomato and walked away.

Couple of hours later, Kairi was up next for the Poké Maiden Tournament.

"Welcome. Name please?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name is Kairi," she responded.

"And what town are you from?" Nurse Joy asked. Kairi would have said Viridian City, but since she and her grandmother moved to Pallet Town she'll go with her current hometown.

"Pallet Town," Kairi answered.

"Do you have the maximum of six Pokémon with you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes," Kairi answered. She leaned over to Nurse Joy and whispered, "Is that question really necessary since you healed up my Pokémon earlier?"

"It's part of the registration. And even if you didn't answer it, I would have already put you down for six," Nurse Joy said. "And I already put down the six Pokémon you have." Nurse Joy had done the rest. "There. You're all set, Kairi. And I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Kairi thanked the nurse. "And I'm not going to need luck," Kairi said to herself. Kairi rejoined Sora and the Alolan nine. "I'm in."

"Knew you'd get in," Sora said.

"And we know you're going to do well in the tournament," Illima said.

"I believe it," Sophocles said.

The rest of the Alolan nine all voiced their opinions on the matter. Kairi was really lucky to have such supportive friends.

"What time does it start?" Lana asked.

"It starts tomorrow at eleven in the morning. And what I'm going to bring my A-game!" Kairi said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sora said.

"But, what Pokémon are you going to go with?" Acerola asked.

"Just the ones I have," Kairi bluntly said. "Magby could use the experience and I can go with Togepi if the need comes." Sora accessed his Pokédex and looked up Kairi's Togepi and saw something.

"Metronome isn't the only attack Togepi had learned. Have a look," Sora had shown what attacks Togepi can use. Kairi had no idea Togepi knew such useful attacks. Later at a battlefield just outside the Pokémon Center, Sora and Kairi decided to train for the competition. Togepi practiced with his Metronome. When Togepi used it, Metronome came out as Gust. Togepi used it again and it came out as Tackle. Rammed right into Sora.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi called out with concern.

"I'm okay, Kairi. That was a pretty good Tackle on Togepi's part," Sora wheezed.

"He's fine, Kairi. And he's right. That was a pretty good Tackle," Hapu said.

"And it looked like it hurt," Mallow said.

"A lot," Lana added.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Kairi picked up Togepi in her arms. Sora slowly got up on his feet.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Sora. I hope Togepi didn't hurt you that bad," Kairi said.

"I told you. I'm okay. I took worse hits than that. Remember when that Donphan tackled right into me?" Sora asked.

"And that scared me," Kairi said. She looked over to Togepi giving the baby Pokémon a stern look. "And you should be more careful about where you aim your attacks." Togepi went from a happy expression to a sad one. Her heart just melted and caved in. "Oh, I'm sorry Togepi. I can never ever stay mad at you." Sora and the Alolan all knew Kairi gave into Togepi's cuteness rather than scolding him.

The day went as Kairi had trained for the tournament. Raichu and Elekid worked on their speed and their electric attacks while Smoochum and Jigglypuff pounded a little sandbag. Magby even practiced her Ember attack on some rocks.

Things were going well as Kairi's Pokémon had done well in their training. Everyone went off to bed as soon as they had their dinner at the messhall just so they can get an early start in the morning. Kairi was still awake at the most part since this is the first competition she'll be participating in. She looked over to Togepi sleeping soundly.

"Pi," Togepi chirped sleepily.

"Now I know how Sora feels," Kairi said in her thoughts. "But, whenever he got into a tight spot he always came through. And maybe the same can happen with me. I hope." Kairi shut her eyes and slept. She wondered if her nervousness will disappear by the next morning.

On the very next morning, it was just a couple of hours before the Poké Maiden Tournament began. All of the contestants all gathered around. Kairi was walking with Sora, Pikachu, and the two Pichu.

"You sure you're okay, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I think that's like the fiftieth time you asked me that," Kairi said. Sora chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"It felt like fifty-one on my count," Sora joked. Kairi giggled at the joke. "Made you laugh!"

"Yeah you did. And I appreciate it," Kairi said.

"You sure it's okay for me to accompany you as your coach?" Sora asked.

"I didn't see anything about boys coaching the participating trainer. I did the same thing back in the Indigo Plateau, remember?" Kairi reminded her boyfriend.

"Yeah. You stood by my side in every battle I had. And you know I'm going to do the same thing for you," Sora said. Kairi was happy to hear her boyfriend say that to her. Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek. "For luck. Not that you need it."

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said blushing. She joins up witht the rest of the competitors for the tournament. Sora joins up with some other guys whom he presumed are the coaches.

"Coaches?" Sora asked.

"Coaches," the guys said.

"Brothers," the young males said.

"Dads," some of the older males said.

"You?" One of the younger males asked.

"Boyfriend," Sora simply said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pi," the Shiny Pichu said.

"Chu," The Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"Is that right? Which one is it?" One of the older males asked.

"The girl with the Togepi in her arms," Sora said pointing to Kairi.

Kairi stood with the other participants awaiting for instructions. The forewoman of the tournament steps out and gives the girls instructions on how the tournament is done.

"Alright ladies. The competition is to begin shortly. But, before we begin, I will be going over how it will be done," the forewoman said. "All of you will be using two Pokémon each at the first round. As the tournament progresses, the number will go from two to three. And when you reach the final battle of the tournament, you will be permitted to use all six of your Pokémon. And as you know, the battle will be over if all of your Pokémon is unable to battle. Is that clear?"

All of the girls understood the rules clearly. Kairi looked around and she saw how many of them were anxious to show off their stuff.

"Hmph! All of these girls don't have any hope to win this competition; if you can call this a competition," a young woman's voice called out. The voice belonged to a young woman with lightly dark skin with red hair. She wore a dark purple jacket over a white top greatly exposing her midriff. She also wore a short skirt the same color as her jacket. She wore dark purple high heel shoes and wore gold ring earings. "You might as well just cancel the competition and give the trophy to me." Kairi instantly disliked her. All of the other girls had a hardened dislike for her as well.

"To be honest, I don't care who wins, just as long as one of us beats that witch," one of the other girls said.

"My thoughts exactly," Kairi said in her thoughts. Her blue eyes burned with passion knowing her want to beat her was getting stronger.

"Now girls, the competition is about to begin. And as you know, you will be using two Pokémon each," the forewoman explained. "The computer will randomly choose one of you for the first round." The computer had all of the girls mugshots and they did a shuffle. Kairi will be the third round and the dark skinned girl will be the first. The dark skinned girl is revealed to be named Crimson and Kairi's first opponent is named Marie.

Crimson had won the first round with ease. She sent out a Dragonair against a Vileplume with a Flamethrower. It was now Kairi's turn to battle. Sora stood beside her the whole time. The Alolan nine watched with anticipation knowing Kairi is up against some heavy competition. Kairi steps out with Togepi in her arms and her opponent has blonde hair and wearing a light green blouse.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The third battle of the Poké Maiden Tournament is about to begin! Making her debut in our tournament is Kairi from Pallet Town versus Marie from Verdanturf Town! Both these young ladies are from totally different regions! Let's see how they will do!"** The announcer announced. The screen featuring Kairi and Marie's mugshots flashes around to see which one will be choosing Pokémon. And it's Marie who will be making the first choice. The referee steps out and raises her flags.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and come out battling!" The referee stated. Marie took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Kecleon!" Marie shouted. The Pokéball opens to reveal a Pokémon that greatly resembles a chameleon. The color of this Pokémon is mostly green. The second main color on it is yellow as it shows on its frills and the yellow circles around the eyes. It has a red zigzag stripe on its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Magby!" Kairi called out letting out Magby for her first battle.

 **"Marie has chosen Kecleon as her first Pokémon and Kairi had chosen Magby! Not only from two different regions, but these two Pokémon are of two different Types!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon battling Magby.

 **Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Kecleon is capable of changing its body colors at will to blend in with its surroundings. This allows Kecleon to sneak up on its prey unnoticed. Then it lashes out with its long, stretchy tongue to instantly ensnare the unsuspecting target. However, it cannot change the zigzag pattern on its belly giving itself away to upcoming danger.**

"That sucks. Not being able to hide completely with that giving me away," Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"Kecleon! Dizzy Punch!" Marie ordered. Kecleon ran towards Kecleon with its fist glowing in multi colors.

 **"Marie has made the first move and is moving in to deliver a Dizzy Punch! How will Kairi respond to that?"** The announcer asked.

"Magby! Fire Punch!" Kairi ordered. Magby gave the chameleon Pokémon a fiery punch in the belly. "Now use Ember!" Magby fired a big ball of fire and it hits Kecleon.

 **"Kairi's Magby had countered Marie's Kecleon with a powerful Fire Punch followed by a burning hot Ember! Kecleon had activated its Color Change ability!"** The announcer announced.

"Color Change?" Sophocles asked.

"It's Kecleon's ability. It allows Kecleon to change its Type into the same Type as the attack the user used. Meaning Kecleon went from a Normal Type to a Fire Type," Lillie said.

"This girl must have thought ahead," Kiawe said.

"Kecleon! Shadow Claw!" Marie ordered. Kecleon charged towards Magby with its claw emitting a shadowy aura. The attack swipes at Magby.

"Magby! Use Smokescreen!" Kairi called out. Magby let out a fog of smoke for Magby to hide in.

"Kecleon! Don't let Magby get away! Go after it!" Marie called out. The chameleon Pokémon searched the thick black smoke searching for Magby.

"Kecleon isn't the only Pokémon to have a good hiding technique," Kairi said. "Magby! Move in and strike at Kecleon when the time's right!" Magby heard her trainer and waited for Kecleon to show up. Magby landed a Fire Punch as soon as Magby saw an opportunity.

 **"Incredible! Magby's Smokescreen is making it difficult for Kecleon to tell where its opponent is! Marie must be in for a tizzy. What can Marie do?"** The announcer asked.

"Kecleon! Blow that Smokescreen away with your tongue!" Marie called out. Kecleon used its tongue like a whip and it blows away the smoke. Once the smoke was completely blown away, it was revealed Magby is standing on Kecleon's left.

 **"Uh-oh! With cover no longer in effect, Magby is now wide opened for an attack!"** The announced announced.

"Kecleon! Psybeam!" Marie ordered. Kecleon launched Psybeam right at Magby knocking her out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Magby is unable to battle! Kecleon wins!" The referee announced.

 **"It looks like Kecleon has put out Magby's fire. Kairi has one Pokémon left to use! Will she make a comeback or will she fall like a ton of bricks?"** The announcer asked.

Kairi calls back Magby and smiles.

"You did great on your first battle, Magby," Kairi said. She looked at Kecleon and noticed how tired it got during the battle. "You wore her down, like I knew you would." Kairi pulls out another Pokéball. "And I know the perfect one with the perfect note." She threw her Pokéball. "Go for it, Jigglypuff!" The Pokéball opens and Jigglypuff takes a bow upon entry.

 **"Kairi's second Pokémon is a Jigglypuff! And this little one is very enthusiastic!"** The announcer announced.

"Your Jigglypuff isn't going to sing its way out of this!" Marie said. "Kecleon! Dizzy Punch!" Kecleon ran towards Jigglypuff to land a punch with her fist glowing multicolored like before.

"Jigglypuff! Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff gives Kecleon a series of slaps across the face. "Now use Sing!" Jigglypuff sings her song with multicolored music notes surrounding Kecleon. The music notes puts the chameleon Pokémon to sleep.

 **"Kairi is making a spectacular comeback! Her Jigglypuff has just sang Kecleon a little lullabye and now its in dreamland!"** The announcer announced.

"What was that about not being able to sing her way out of this?" Kairi taunted. Marie growled for having her words used against her. "Jigglypuff! Rollout!" Jigglypuff rolls into a ball and rams into the sleeping Kecleon. Even when asleep, Kecleon was down and out after taking that hit. The referee raises the green flag.

"Kecleon is unable to battle! Jigglypuff wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now both these girls has just one Pokémon each! Which one will Marie send out to take out Kairi's Jigglypuff? She'll have to hope it'll get the job done!"** The announcer announced. Marie calls back her Kecleon and pulls out another Pokéball.

"I have just the one! Go Xatu!" Marie threw her Pokéball and it lets out her Xatu. Her Xatu has two stripes on the bottom part of its body.

 **"Now Marie has sent out her Xatu to deal with Jigglypuff!"** The announcer announced. Sora pulls out his Pokédex and scanned the bird Pokémon.

 **Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Natu**

 **Type: Psychic/Flying**

 **Xatu is known to stand motionless while staring at the sun all day long. Some people revere it as a mystical Pokémon out of their belief that Xatu is in possession of the power to see into the future.**

"Kairi can handle this one. I know Xatu looks tough, but her Jigglypuff is nothing to sneeze at," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Xatu! Drill Peck!" Marie ordered. Xatu flew in the air and spun its body around like a drill heading towards Jigglypuff!

"Dodge it, Jigglypuff! Hurry!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff quickly inhaled some air and floated in the air making Drill Peck miss. "Move in with Pound!" Jigglypuff lands a Pound attack on the totem pole-like Pokémon. "Now use Double Slap!" Jigglypuff slaps Xatu silly.

 **"Incredible! Jigglypuff is really moping the floor with its opponent! This Jigglypuff is really showing this Xatu who is boss! Marie better think of a new plan fast!"** The announcer announced.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolls towards Xatu with full force, but Marie wasn't going to have that.

"Xatu! Teleport!" Marie ordered. Xatu teleports out of the way of Jigglypuff's Rollout. "Now use Steel Wing!" Xatu flew towards Jigglypuff with its wings metalized.

 **"This doesn't look good for Kairi and her Jigglypuff! Xatu is moving in with Steel Wing and being a Fairy Type Pokémon, Jigglypuff is at a disadvantage!"** The announcer announced.

"Jigglypuff! Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff deflates, but she deflated too fast and goes flying everywhere making Xatu miss its mark.

 **"Oh, that was too close for comfort! Jigglypuff has managed to avoid Xatu's attack and it's flying all over the place!"** The announcer announced. Jigglypuff keeps going until she had expelled all the air she sucked in.

"Puff," Jigglypuff sighed.

"No more miss nice girl! Xatu! Future Sight!" Marie ordered. Xatu's eyes glows blue and creates four wormholes then blasts of electrified psychic energy through the wormholes and in between the wormholes.

 **"Marie is really playing for keeps now! Her Xatu is getting ready to finish off Kairi by using Future Sight on her Jigglypuff! Can Kairi hope to win or will she trip just when she was at the starting line?"** The announcer asked.

"This isn't good. I remember when Pikachu took a pretty bad hit from Future Sight before. I should be careful since it can come out at any moment. I'm going have to stall Xatu until then," Kairi said in her thoughts. Sora looked over to Pikachu and for a reason, his tail is moving back and forth like a metronome. The two Pichu did the same thing thinking it was a game.

"I'm going to guess you're telling when Future Sight is going strike unlike your last experience with it, right?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Good thinking, buddy," Sora said. He looked over to the Pichu having fun moving their tails about.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song and multicolored music notes came and surrounded Xatu.

 **"It looks like Kairi wants to end this now because of Future Sight! But I doubt Marie is going to fall for that again!"** The announcer announced.

"Xatu! Teleport!" Marie ordered. Xatu teleports out of the way before the music notes could make contact canceling each other out. Xatu appears in front of Jigglypuff making her flinch.

 **"Xatu doesn't look happy about almost being put to sleep like that!"** The announcer announced. Jigglypuff shook in fear at Xatu's glare.

"Jigglypuff! Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff gave Xatu a Pound attack right in the face.

"Drill Peck!" Marie ordered. Xatu flew in the air and spun around like a drill once again.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff inhaled some air and inflated herself once again to keep Xatu from hitting.

"Don't let it get away!" Marie called out. Xatu tries to land a hit on Jigglypuff, but she kept dodging and dodging.

 **"Xatu is trying to pop Kairi's Jigglypuff like a balloon, but Jigglypuff is just too fast for Xatu to land a hit!"** The announcer announced. Sora, Pikachu, and the Pichu kept watching the battle. Sora smiled at how Jigglypuff is giving her opponent a hard time landing a hit.

"Keep it up, Jigglypuff!" Sora cheered.

"Pika, Pika!" Piachu cheered.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Spiky-eared Pichu cheered.

"Pi!" The Shiny Pichu added.

Pikachu stops waving his tail as he now knows about Future Sight.

"Pika!" Pikachu warned.

"Kairi!" Sora called out. Kairi turned to Sora.

"I know!" Kairi stated before she turned back to the battle. "Jigglypuff! Deflate now!"

The balloon Pokémon deflates just in time for the wormholes to open and the electrified energy comes out. Jigglypuff manages to accidentally push Xatu right into the path of one of the electried energy and hitting it making smoke. All the rest couldn't land a hit on Jigglypuff since she's going too fast and out of control.

 **"Jigglypuff is on another high flying act, but I don't think it's on the script since Jigglypuff is going everywhere!"** The announcer announced. Jigglypuff manages to finally stop when she exhaled the air. **"Jigglypuff has finally stopped, but what about Xatu?"** The smoke clears to reveal Xatu has been taken out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Xatu is unable to battle! Jigglypuff wins! Kairi wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And Kairi has won the third battle of the first round! I must admit, I had my doubts, but I can gladly say that I see them to be not to be true!"** The announcer announced.

The Alolan nine all cheered for Kairi since she won her first tournament battle. Sora was just as proud as she was when he was in her shoes. Among the cheering spectators, Crimson was mighty impressed by this.

"Well, not bad. I guess it's not as easy as I thought. But, the tournament is just getting started!" Crimson said in her thoughts. Other battles had occurred after Kairi's battle with Marie. Kairi is now moving on and her next battle is third again and Crimson's is once again on first.

After Crimson's battle and the battle after that, Kairi is up next. Kairi's opponent is about the same age as her and she has long orange hair.

 **"Now it's time for our next battle! Kairi from Pallet Town is taking on Olga from Cherrygrove City!"** The announcer announced. **"Like before, both trainers will be using two Pokémon each!"** The computer has chosen Kairi to make the first choice. **"And it'll be Kairi to make the first move!"** Kairi had taken out her first Pokémon and threw it.

"Go for it, Raichu!" Kairi said as the Pokéball opens and lets out Raichu. Olga chose her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Bellossom!" Olga called out. Her Pokéball opens and lets out a Bellossom much bigger than a normal Bellossom.

 **"Olga has sent out Bellossom to counter Kairi's Raichu! Smart move on Olga's part since Electric Type attacks doesn't do much damage on a Grass Type Pokémon like Bellossom!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee stated.

"Bellossom! Start things with Leaf Blade!" Olga ordered. Bellossom ran towards Raichu with one of the leaves at its skirt like a sword.

"Raichu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Raichu ran around the flower Pokémon making its Leaf Blade miss. Bellossom kept coming at Raichu.

 **"Bellossom is trying to land a hit on Raichu, but it doesn't look like it's going to be happening!"** The announcer announced.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu landed an electrified punch on Bellosson stopping it from using Leaf Blade. "Now use Quick Attack!" Raichu ran towards Bellossom landing a hit. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Raichu grabs Bellossom and gives it a twirl in the air.

 **"Looks like Raichu is making Bellossom dizzy with that Seismic Toss. I think I am too!"** The announcer announced.

Raichu tossed Bellossom down to the ground knocking it out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi has taken the lead! Now Olga has just one Pokémon left to use! I wonder what she has in store for her!"** The announcer announced. Olga calls back Bellossom and took out another Pokéball.

"Try this one on for size! Go for it, Piloswine!" Olga threw her Pokéball. It opens to let out a brown pig-like Pokémon covered in thick hair and has small white tusks and a pink nose.

 **"Looks like Olga has sent out a Piloswine just so Kairi won't use Raichu's electric attacks!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Piloswine. The Piloswine in the image has larger tusks than the one Kairi is dealing with.

 **Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Swinub**

 **Type: Ice/Ground**

 **Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair that enables it to endure the freezing cold. This Pokémon uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.**

"I figured that would be what Swinub evolves into," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Kairi would have to use Magby for this one." Kairi pulls out Raichu's Pokéball.

"Raichu return," Kairi said calling back Raichu. She takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Magby!" Magby is sent out and she lets out a small puff of flame upon entry.

 **"Kairi has made a real smart move to call back her Raichu and send in her Magby in its place! But Magby is also at a disadvantage since Piloswine is also a Ground Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"It's a good thing Lillie has given me a recipe for healing Pokémon food. And I'm glad I gave it to Magby and Jigglypuff after my first battle," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"Piloswine! Start up with Take Down!" Olga ordered. Piloswine charged towards Magby.

"Magby! Dodge and fire Ember!" Kairi ordered. Magby managed to avoid Piloswine's Take Down attack and Magby had fired Ember right at the swine Pokémon causing heavy damage; but it wasn't enough to take down Piloswine.

"Piloswine! Mud Shot!" Olga ordered. Piloswine fired a ball of mud right towards the Fire Type Pokémon to cause some damage.

"Magby! Avoid it!" Kairi called out. Magby ran to avoid the mud attack and it almost hits Magby, but hits Sora in the face making the Pichu laugh. He looked at Pikachu's adoptive little brothers as he wiped the mud off his face.

"Not funny," Sora deadpanned. Pikachu laughed along the Pichu. "Oh, not you too, Pikachu! You're supposed to be setting a good example!" Pikachu stuck out his tongue along with the Pichu.

"Piloswine! Don't let that Magby get away!" Olga called out. Piloswine chased after Magby as she ran around. Kairi noticed how slow the swine Pokémon was going just by running after her.

"Magby! Keep running!" Kairi called out. Magby obeyed her trainer. Sora smiled as he knew Kairi has taken advantage of Piloswine's speed.

 **"I'm not sure what is going on down there, but I could have sworn Magby is running around and Piloswine is chasing after it, but it doesn't seem to be catching up!"** The announcer announced.

"Is that girl making fun of me?" Olga asked in her thoughts. "I better do something about that Magby before it beats me." Olga spoke out loud, "Piloswine! Ice Fang!" Piloswine kept running towards Magby and it gained up on Magby with its tusks emitting ice.

"Magby! Ember! Make it a big one!" Kairi called out. Magby shot out a huge Ember and it stops Piloswine from getting closer. "Now use Fire Punch!" Magby's fist emits fire and she lands a hit on Piloswine. This causes Piloswine to fall on its side.

 **"No pun intended, but that really burns! Magby not let out a powerful Ember, but a high powered Fire Punch! Will it be enough to keep Piloswine down? Only one way to find out!"** The announcer announced. Piloswine struggles to get back up, but it falls back on the ground. The referee raises the green flag.

"Piloswine is unable to battle! Magby wins! The match goes to Kairi!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi had won without losing a single Pokémon! And not only that, she'll be moving on in the second round of the tournament!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew you could do it, Kairi," Sora said proudly. Kairi giggled.

"I knew I could do it too," Kairi said. She noticed some of the mud on his face. "Not kissing you until you wash off that mud."

"Fine," Sora pouted. "And that was your opponent's fault. Her Piloswine wasn't looking where it was going."

"You should have ducked out of the way," Kairi told him. Sora and Kairi both shared a laugh. Sora had entered the boy's bathroom and washed off the mud as best he could with a good a amount of soap and water.

"There. Much better. Better do a double check to make sure I didn't miss any," Sora said. He checked his face to make sure everything is in perfect order. "Don't see any mud left, so I definitely got it all."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said climbing up on his shoulder and took a took a small chunk off from his hair. Sora chuckled nervously.

"Thanks, buddy," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Now that has been taken care of. We should rejoin Kairi and coach her on for next battle," Sora said. As soon as he stepped outside of the bathroom, he saw there were so many boys that quickly crowded her. "WHAT THE-?!" Much to his shock and dismay, Sora had saw Kairi was being surrounded by the many boys.

"I love you! Say you'll be my girlfriend!" A younger boy said. A boy a little older pulls him out of the way.

"No way, shrimp! You're too young! Besides, I saw her first!" The older boy said. He took out a bouquet of violets. "I never met a girl even more beautiful than you are. Say that you'll be my girlfriend."

"As if!" Twin boys said. They gave him a shove. "Will you go out with me?" They glared at each other. "Back off! I saw her first! No! I did! No you didn't!" The twins ended up fighting each other.

Kairi now knew how Sora felt when a bunch of girls crowding him and she knew Sora wasn't going to like that one little bit. The boys all held out flowers and heart-shaped boxes of chocolates for her. Kairi was in a real bind.

"I don't know how Sora deals with this," Kairi said in her thoughts. Sora and Pikachu have made it towards Kairi and shocked the lovestruck boys. They all screamed while the electricity was shocking them. They all fell to the ground with their hair sparkling.

"Pikachu, that was too extreme," Sora said. Pikachu scracthed the back of his head realizing that he overdid it.

"Extreme or not, Pikachu really got me out of that jam," Kairi said going through the boys on the floor. "Credit goes to Pikachu and his trainer. And for the record, you're the only one for me." Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Sora and Pikachu."

Sora and Pikachu blushed for a bit. Sora took Kairi by the hand and walked back to meet with the reamianing partcipants.

"It seems you girls did pretty well for yourselves," the forewoman said. "Now you will be permitted to use three Pokémon each. And just like before, the battle's over if all three of your Pokémon are unable to battle. Now the computer is going to randomly choose which one you will be up against." The computer pairs trainers up and it turns out that Kairi will be on the first battle while Crimson will be that last battle of the round. "Winnie and Kairi will be the first round. You begin in ten minutes." Kairi looked over to the girl she's battling and she has short blue hair and is wearing a green dress. The forewoman has gone over to who will be battling who. Kairi came to the battlefield with Pikachu and the Pichu with her.

 **"No now the first battle of the second round of the Poké Maiden Tournament is about to begin! Kairi from Pallet Town will be taking on Winnie from Mahagony Town! And the rules states the trainers will be using three Pokémon each. Now the computer will determine who will make the first Selection!"** The announcer announced. The computer had selected Winnie to choose her first Pokémon. **"And it looks like Winnie is going to make the very first selection!"** The referee raises both flags

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and come out battling!" The referee instructed. Winnie has taken out her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Butterfree!" Winnie called out. Her Butterfree has a purple body along with green eyes and pink hands and feet. This was clearly a female Butterfree due to the purple stripes at the bottom. Stars swirls around the Butterfree upon entry. Many of the spectators were astoundied by this different colored Butterfree. Kairi had made her first choice.

"Go for it, Elekid!" Kairi said letting Elekid enter the battle. She spins her arms around upon entry.

 **"Winnie has chosen her Butterfree and Kairi has chosen her Elekid! Winnie's Butterfree is a Shiny Pokémon which has captivated even me!"** The announcer announced.

"Butterfree! Start things up with Silver Wind!" Winnie ordered. Butterfree flapped her wings and blows a silver sparkling gust of wind.

"Elekid! Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Elekid ran pass Butterfree's Silver Wind and struck Butterfree hard. "Now use Thunder Shock!" Elekid shocks the Shiny Butterfree into a crisp. "Thunder Punch!" Elekid landed a punch attack on Butterfree knocking her out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi's Elekid has taken down Winnie's Butterfree like it was no problem! And Winnie is going have to think of a new plan to take Kairi down!"** The announcer announced.

"Go for it, Persian!" Winnie called out letting out her Persian.

 **"Winnie's second Pokémon is a Persian! And judging how this looks, it's going to be a tough battle!"** The announcer announced. Kairi calls back Elekid and took out another Pokéball.

"Go Smoochum!" Kairi threw her Pokéball letting out her Smoochum.

 **"Kairi has chosen Smoochum as her second Pokémon! This is an interesting choice she has made, but I'm going to bet my money of Persian in this one!"** The announcer announced.

"Persian! Shadow Claw!" Winnie ordered. Persian moves in to swipe at the kiss Pokémon.

"Smoochum! Dodge and use Powder Snow!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum dodges and fires Powder Snow and it heads towards Persian.

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack!" Winnie ordered. Persian had vanished for a bit. Smoochum was briefly looking around, but she got hit on the side by Persian's claw.

 **"Ooh! Persian has taken its opponent by surprise and landed a successful hit on Smoochum! How will Kairi respond to this?"** The announcer asked.

"Smoochum! Use Confusion!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum used her Confusion to lift Persian up in the air. "Now use Powder Snow!" Smoochum fires Powder Snow at the classy cat Pokémon covering its body with icicles on its fur.

 **"Brr! I can tell you, I'm getting cold from up here!"** The announcer announced. **"And I doubt Persian and Winnie will take that warmly!"** Persian shook off the ice.

"Persian! Fury Swipes!" Winnie ordered. Persian jumped towards Smoochum to land a series of scratches on Smoochum.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Smoochum managed to avoid Persian's claws for the time being. Smoochum tried to keep going, but the cat Pokémon just came too fast. "Ice Punch!" Smoochum lands an icy punch on Persian.

 **"Both Smoochum and Persian seems to be playing for keeps now! Both these Pokémon are giving everything they've got!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Smoochum! Powder Snow!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum fired Powder Snow and it sent Persian back. "Now use Ice Punch!"

"Persian! Shadow Claw!" Winnie ordered. Persian's claw gave off a shadowy aura as Smoochum got ready to throw an icy punch on Persian. Both Pokémon has struck each other hard. Sora, Pikachu, and the Pichu had waited anxiously for the results. Both Pokémon had fallen earning a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Persian and Smoochum are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Both Persian and Smoochum are down and out! This battle is starting to turn fierce! Winnie is down to one Pokémon left in reserve while Kairi still has two!"** The announcer announced. Kairi and Winnie calls back their fallen Pokémon. They both took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it Skarmory!" Winnie called out. The Pokéball opens and lets out a Skarmory.

"Elekid! Go!" Kairi said letting Elekid back out.

 **"Winnie's final Pokémon is a Skarmory while Kairi has sent her Elekid back out! Will Elekid find an easy win like with Butterfree? We'll have to wait and see!"** The announcer announced.

"I seriously doubt that," Winnie said openly. "Skarmory! Night Slash!" Skarmory flew towards Elekid with its talons emitting a dark energy.

"Elekid! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi called out. Elekid ran to avoid Skarmory's talons and she struck Skarmory hard, but did little damage.

"Skarmory! Agility!" Winnie ordered. Skarmory flew around for a bit. Skarmory flew increasing its speed.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Kairi ordered. Elekid tried to launch a Thunder Shock on Skarmory, but the armor bird Pokémon was flying way too fast for Elekid to catch up.

 **"Skarmory is just flying circles around Elekid! That Agility is really making it harder for Elekid to catch up!"** The announcer announced.

"Keep firing!" Kairi called out. Elekid kept firing Thunder Shock again and again and one hits it and lands a paralysis in the process. Kairi knew it was good news since Skarmory won't be moving so fast. She smirked. Winnie didn't know what Kairi was smirking about, but she had to end it.

"Skarmory! Lift Elekid in the air!" Winnie ordered. Skarmory grabbed Elekid by her arms and lifted her up.

 **"Skarmory is taking Elekid in the air and it looks like she's going pretty high! What could she be planning to do?"** The announcer asked.

"I don't know what she's trying to pull, but I don't think it'll be good. I have to try something fast," Kairi said in her thoughts. Kairi shouted, "Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Elekid shocks Skarmory hard, but it didn't let go and it stayed in the air.

"Skarmory! Drop Elekid to the ground now!" Winnie ordered. Skarmory lets go of Elekid's arms and she falls to the ground. Elekid tries to get back up, but she falls on her back beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Skarmory wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And both these girls has one left to use! I sure hope Kairi has something to turn this thing around!"** The referee announced. Sora smiles as he crossed his arms.

"I think she does. Skarmory is paralyzed and is totally exhausted from all that flying around. And either Raichu or Magby will be able to end this one," Sora said in his thoughts. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Raichu!" Kairi called out. The Pokéball opens and Raichu punches the air upon entry.

 **"Kairi has now sent out her other Electric Type Pokémon, Raichu to deal with Skarmory! Only one of these young ladies will he moving on after this!"** The referee announced.

"Skarmory is tired and Raichu can end this quickly. Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu jumped towards Skarmory and landed a lightning fast Thunder Punch on Skarmory.

"Skarmory! Agility!" Winnie ordered. Skarmory tried to do so, but its paralysis kept it from doing so.

 **"Skarmory is having a hard time flying! It looks like it's all over for Skarmory!"** The announcer announced.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu gives Skarmory a good shock and it falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Raichu wins! The match goes to Kairi!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it! It's Kairi That'll be moving on! Congratulations to her!"** The announcer announced.

As the tournament continued on, the battles came and went quickly. Crimson has bested her opponent's Dewgong with her Dragonair.

It was once again Kairi's turn for battle and her opponent is a girl with short brown hair wearing a red crop top and blue jean pants.

 **"And now we begin with our next part of the tournament with Kairi up against Samantha from Cianwood City! Only one Which one will be moving on to the semi-finals? Only one way to find out!"** The announcer announced. Samantha was going to choose her first Pokémon. **"And it's Samantha that'll be making the first choice of Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Samantha has taken out her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Vulpix!" Samantha called out as her Pokéball opens and lets out a Vulpix doing a little twirl upon entry.

"Go in, Magby!" Kairi said as she threw her Pokéball and Magby makes her entrance.

 **"It looks like both of these girls are using Fire Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee instructed.

"Vulpix! Quick Attack!" Samantha ordered. Vulpix ran towards Magby to land a hit.

"Magby! Smokescreen!" Kairi ordered. Magby sent out smoke and it covers the battlefield. "Now use Ember when Vulpix is in your sight!" Magby waited for Vulpix to get close to her. Magby fired Ember as soon as Vulpix was in range for attack. Vulpix falls to the side. "Now use Fire Punch!" Magby lands a fiery punch on the fox Pokémon.

The smoke clears and Vulpix is down on the ground as Magby stands over her opponent.

 **"It looks like Vuplix has taken some serious damage from Magby's attacks despite being a Fire Type as well!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Magby! Finish her with Incinerate!" Kairi ordered. Magby shoots a beam of orange, yellow, red, and black fire at Vulpix knocking her out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Vulpix is unable to battle! Magby wins!" The referee anounced.

 **"Kairi's fire has burned more fiercesly than Samantha's fire! Her Magby has more spunk than I thought when shooting out that Incinerate attack!"** The announcer announced. Samantha calls back her Vulpix and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"I choose you, Kadabra!" Samantha said as she lets out her Kadabra; this one has a much shorter mustache than the one Sora had battled before.

 **"Samantha has chosen her Kadabra as her second Pokémon! And will Kairi switch Pokémon or will she be sticking with her Magby?"** The announcer asked.

"Can you still keep going, Magby?" Kairi asked. Magby nodded. "Great! Magby! Fire Punch!" Magby ran towards the psi Pokémon to deliever Fire Punch.

"Kadabra! Block with Confusion!" Samantha ordered. Kadabra's eyes glowed blue and moved its spoon in front of it and it lifts Magby in the air. The spoon began glowing as well.

 **"It looks like Kadabra has stopped Magby in its tracks! And I doubt very much Kairi had planned on that to happen!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Mega Punch!" Samantha ordered. Kadabra landed a powerful punch on Magby and sending her flying.

"Magby! Ember!" Kairi ordered. Magby fired Ember right into Kadabra. This causes Kadabra to be burned. Kadabra activated its ability to pass on Magby, but it didn't work due to her being a Fire Type.

"Incinerate!" Kairi called out. Magby fired a beam of red, yellow, orange, and black fire once again. Kadabra didn't have enough reaction time to block or get out of the way and was instantly knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! Magby wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Kairi stays in the lead with Magby finishing Kadabra off with Incinerate just like with Vulpix! Now Samantha has one Pokémon left to use and she is hoping it'll be enough to put out Magby's fire!"** The announcer announced. Samantha calls back her Kadabra.

"And I have just the one to do it!" Samantha said taking out her third Pokéball and threw it. "Go Rhydon!" Her Pokéball opens and it lets out a Rhydon, but this one has a little smaller horn than Sora's Rhydon. Kairi calls back Magby to rest up and she knew Magby wouldn't last long for reasons of Types and for using Incinerate in which exhausted her energy. She pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Smoochum!" Kairi said letting out Smoochum.

 **"Kairi has sent out her Smoochum to deal with her Rhydon! It appears Smoochum has the upperhand when it comes to Type; let's see how long she lasts!"** The announcer announced.

"Smoochum! Powder Snow!" Kairi called out as Smoochum sends out Powder Snow right at the large rhino Pokémon.

"Rhydon! Megahorn!" Samantha ordered. Rhydon charges towards Smoochum with her horn glows light green and grew larger. Rhydon kept charging even though Powder Snow is hitting her.

 **"This doesn't look good for Smoochum since Megahorn is a Bug Type attack and that can cause heavy damage since Smoochum is a Psychic Type!"** The announcer announced. Kairi had to think fast so she calls back Smoochum before Megahorn could land a hit. **"That was so close! Kairi has withdrew Smoochum just before Rhydon could land a hit on Smoochum! What does she have in store?"** Kairi did think of something.

"I think I know who to use," Kairi said taking out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Jigglypuff!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Jigglypuff.

 **"Kairi has sent out Jigglypuff! Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?"** The announcer asked.

"Oh no!" Samantha gasped when she realized what Jigglypuff can do.

"Oh yes! Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song with multicolored music notes quickly surrounding Rhydon. The music notes came too fast for Rhydon to avoid despite her speed and they all hit Rhydon putting her to sleep.

 **"Just as I thought! Jigglypuff has placed Rhydon right to sleep! And I got sleepy just by watching it!"** The announcer announced. Jigglypuff takes out her microphone and scribbles on Rhydon's face. **"It doesn't look like Jigglypuff is happy that its opponent has fallen asleep while she sang her song!"** The spectators all laugh at the doodles. Kairi pulls out Jigglypuff's Pokéball.

"Return Jigglypuff!" Kairi said calling Jigglypuff back. She pulls out Smoochum's Pokéball and threw it. "Back to action, Smoochum!" The Pokéball opens as Smoochum enters the battle once again. Sora's cheeks puffed up.

"Copycat," Sora pouted.

 **"Kairi has sent Smoochum back out to deal with Rhydon! Unless Rhydon knows Sleep Tallk, it's all over!"** The announcer announced.

"You got that right! Smoochum! Ice Punch!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum lands a hit on the sleeping Rhydon. "Confusion!" Smoochum lifts Rhydon in the air, but she's having a hard time holding Rhydon due to size and weight, so she drops her. Rhydon fell back to the ground and is still asleep. "Powder Snow!" Smoochum fires Powder Snow and it hits Rhydon making her tumble over. Rhydon was definetly down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Smoochum wins! The match goes to Kairi!" The referee announced.

 **"And what a battle! Kairi is really going to move on to the semi-finals!"** The announcer announced.

Kairi is doing well for herself since she began particitating in the tournament! How far will she go? And can she make it to the top? And how well will Togepi do in his very first battle? Just keep reading and find out!


	131. Kairi's First Tournament Part 2

**Episode 131:** **Kairi's First Tournament Part 2**

Where we last left off, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine continued onwards to Olivine City for Sora's next Gym battle; Kairi had caught herself a female Magby along the way.

Upon making a stop to the town's Pokémon Center they learned of an all-girl's Pokémon competition called the Poké Maiden Tournament. Kairi was reluctant about entering it at first because Togepi being a baby and she has never entered a Pokémon tournament before. After some convincing, Kairi has decided to enter the battle and she knew she had to have Togepi battle when need shall come.

Kairi had entered the tournament and won every battle she had entered. She was placed in the corner at times, but she remembered all the times Sora was in those situtations since his Gym battles and the Indigo Plateau.

Now Kairi has entered the semi-finals of the Poké Maiden Tournament and she was up against a girl named Aoi; she has long black hair and she wore a pink kimono with white strawberries on it. She was going on after Crimson who has easily beaten her opponent with her Dragonair.

 **"The semi-finals of the Poké Maiden Tournament shall continue on with Kairi from Pallet Town being up against** **Aoi from Ecruteak City!"** The announcer announced. Kairi had entered the stadium along with Sora, Pikachu, and the Pichu. Aoi had entered the battlefield as well.

"I know you can do this, Kairi. I believe in you," Sora said. That made Kairi smile hearing her boyfriend say that.

"Thank you, Sora. I dedicated all the other battles to you," Kairi said. That made Sora happy to hear that.

"Go get 'em," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks! I will!" Kairi said.

Kairi got into position for battle the same for Aoi. Kairi could tell how tough her opponent is judging how far she came despite that innocent appearance of hers.

"This girl is very good," Aoi said in her thoughts. "She has to be if she's made it this far. I have to take her out if I'm going to have my battle with Crimson." The referee steps in and raises both flags.

"Begin the battle!" The referee raises the flags. Aoi chose her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go forth, Scizor!" Aoi called out. The Pokéball opens and lets out a Scizor; this one has a large abdomen. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Magy!" Kairi called out as Magby had entered the battle.

 **"Kairi starts things up with her Magby while Aoi has sent out Scizor! Kairi has really done her homework when it comes to Types, but will it be enough?"** The announcer asked.

"Scizor! Steel Wing, let's go!" Aoi ordered. Scizor flew towards Magby with its wings metalized.

"Magby! Dodge and use Ember!" Kairi called out. Magby moves out of the way and fires Ember right at Scizor.

"Use Swords Dance!" Aoi ordered. Scizor moved its pincers around as they were swords and it cuts through Ember. "Now use Bullet Punch!" Scizor darted like a rocket and landed a series of punches on Magby.

 **"Magby's Ember has been cancelled out with Swords Dance and followed by a barrage of Bullet Punch! Kairi will have to think of something fast!"** The announcer announced.

"Fire Punch!" Kairi ordered. Magby jumped foward and gave Scizor a fiery punch on the side.

"Double Team!" Aoi ordered. Scizor made several images of itself. "Bullet Punch!" Scizor and the clones launched their attacks on Magby and she goes flying in the air.

Scizor and the copies quickly got the better of her as Magby was having a hard time trying to tell the real one from the fakes.

 **"Scizor and the copies are really giving Magby a run for its money! Kairi needs to think of something fast or else they'll be putting out its fire!"** The announcer announced. Kairi thought of what to do.

"Magby! Focus and you can find the real Scizor! And fire Ember when you find her!" Kairi called out. Magby nodded and shut her eyes. She focuses on finding the real Scizor. They all circle around Magby and when she found the real Scizor, she fired Ember hitting her with a strong Ember. All the copies all disappear. "Now use Fire Punch!" Magby lands a powerful Fire Punch on Scizor knocking her out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Magby wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Magby has come out on top and Kairi has once again took an early lead! Aoi will have to think fast if she wants to stay in this tournament!"** The announcer announced. Aoi calls back her Scizor.

"Very impressive, Kairi. But my next one won't be so easy!" Aoi said taking out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Chinchou!" The Pokéball opens and reveals a blue Pokémon that resembles a small deep-sea fish with an oval-shaped body, two small fin-like arms, a pair of stubby legs, and two long antennas tipped with a yellow bulb-shaped sac. The Pokémon also also has two yellow eyes, each with a proton-shaped pupil. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on this Pokémon.

 **Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Electric**

 **Chinchou lets loose positive and negative electrical charges from its two antennas to make its prey faint. This Pokémon flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others.**

"A Water Type and an Electric Type. That's gotta be a tough combo to handle," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "I know you can do it, Kairi."

 **"Aoi has sent out her Chinchou! This Pokémon really has an advantage when it comes to Type this time! I wonder how Kairi will respond to this?"** The announcer announced. Kairi pulls out Magby's Pokéball and calls her back.

"Better go with this," Kairi said taking out her next Pokéball. "Take the stage, Jigglypuff!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Jigglypuff.

 **"And Kairi has sent out her Jigglypuff to deal with Chinchou!"** The announcer announced.

"Jigglypuff! Start up with Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song and multicolored music notes surrounds Chinchou very quickly. Aoi wasn't going to have that.

"Chinchou! Dodge it! Use your antennae to jump!" Aoi jumped out of the way before the music notes could hit Chinchou. Kairi wasn't expecting that. "Now use Ion Deluge!" Chinchou's body becomes surrounded in blue static electricity that illuminates the battlefield. "Now use Take Down!" Chinchou charges towards Jigglypuff with static electricity emitting from its body.

 **"Using Ion Deluge has turned that Take Down into an Electric Type attack and it's giving Jigglypuff a real hard time! Jigglypuff won't be able to sing its way out of this!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Kairi. Think. You need to think of something fast. Can't use Sing again because Chinchou will only dodge it again. Unless you get her in a corner," Kairi said in her thoughts. Kairi spoke out loud, "Jigglypuff! Pound!" Jigglypuff landed a pound on Chinchou. "Now use Double Slap!" Jigglypuff slaps Chinchou right across the face. Each attack only sent Chinchou further back. "Rollout!" Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and rammed into the deep sea fish Pokémon. Kairi has gotten Chinchou cornered now; but she knew it wouldn't keep Chinchou there for long, so he had to act fast. "Now use Sing!" Jigglypuff sang her song again as multicolored music notes had hit Chinchou making her fall asleep.

 **"Incredible! Jigglypuff has given Chinchou a trip to snoozeville! I hope Aoi has a new trick up her sleeve!"** The announcer announced.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout once again!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff rolled right into the sleeping Chinchou and she hit the wall pretty hard. Chinchou was definitely knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Chinchou is unable to battle! Jigglypuff wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes two Pokémon Aoi had lost to Kairi and her Pokémon! Can Aoi make a comeback before Kairi can win the battle? Or will Kairi be moving on? I am at the edge of my seat!"** The announcer announced. Aoi calls back Chinchou. And she takes out a Moon Ball.

"I can't believe it! She took out two of my heavy hitting Pokémon! But she won't take this one down! Go forth, Clefable!" The Moon Ball opens and reveals Clefable.

 **"Aoi has sent out her Clefable to deal with Kairi! And judging how this looks, I doubt her cute little Jigglypuff is going to make a dent on this one!"** The announcer announced.

"Don't judge a book by the cover," Kairi said. "Jigglypuff! Use Rollout again!" Jigglypuff rolls right towards Clefable.

"Oh no you don't! Clefable! Stop that Jigglypuff with your Ice Punch!" Aoi ordered. Clefable lands an icy punch on Jigglypuff freezing her in the process. "Now fire Hyper Beam!" Clefable fires Hyper Beam right at Jigglypuff and sending right into a wall. Sora, Pikachu, and the Pichu all gasped in shock. The Alolan nine were all shocked to see that. Jigglypuff had been knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Clefable wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Aoi has finally taken down one of Kairi's Pokémon! I guess she's been saving that Clefable for last!"** The announcer announced. Kairi calls back her Jigglypuff.

"It's okay, Jigglypuff. You should rest up. She takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Magby!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Magby.

 **"Looks like Magby is sent back out to battle with Clefable! I would have to say it's a good thing for Kairi that Aoi's Clefable won't be able to make a next attack after using Hyper Beam!"** The announcer announced.

"Magby! Incinerate!" Kairi ordered. Magby fired the beam of red, orange, yellow, and black fire right towards Clefable and the fairy Pokémon takes the hit.

 **"Clefable has taken a pretty bad hit from Magby's Incinerate! But, it doesn't look like it's enough to bring this bigger Pokémon down!"** The announcer announced.

"I don't think Magby can take Clefable down completely, but she can try to tire Clefable out before Magby gets knocked out," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"Clefable! Get that Magby! Ice Punch!" Aoi ordered. Clefable's fist emits ice and heads towards Magby.

"Magby! Fire Punch!" Kairi ordered. Magby throws a Fire Punch and the two punch attacks collides with each other. Both Pokémon were locked in the punches; not one was backing off.

 **"This match is starting to heat up as Ice Punch and Fire Punch are colliding! Magby's Fire Punch is holding its own with Clefable's Ice Punch! Not one of them is backing away!"** The announcer announced.

"That Magby is tougher than I thought," Aoi said in her thoughts. "The same can be said to this girl. But, it doesn't mean she's going to win!"

"Magby! Hit Clefable with Ember!" Kairi ordered. Magby fired Ember right on Clefable's side. "Again!" Magby did again, but this time, on the front.

"Clefable! Hyper Beam!" Aoi ordered.

"Smokescreen!" Kairi ordered. Magby shot a cloud of smoke into Clefable's face making it difficult for Clefable to attack.

 **"Magby's Smokescreen is really giving Clefable a real hard time to see! It looks like Kairi has Aoi on the ropes now!"** The announcer announced.

"I don't think so! Clefable! Ice Punch!" Aoi ordered. Despite not being able to see, Clefable swung around and managed to hit Magby hard sending her flying into a wall. Magby slides down the wall knocked out from that attack. The referee raises the red flag.

"Magby is unable to battle! Clefable wins!" The referee announced.

 **"It could be anyone's battle now! Aoi and Kairi has one Pokémon left to use! What might Kairi have up her sleeve?"** The announcer asked. Kairi took out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Raichu!" Kairi said. The Pokéball opens and Raichu's cheeks emits electricity upon entry.

 **"Kairi's final Pokémon is her Raichu! And this Raichu is raring to go!"** The announcer announced.

"Even though she already took out Jigglypuff and Magby, Clefable is still having a hard time seeing because of Smokescreen. And she tired her out like I knew she would," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"So she saved that powerhouse for last. That Raichu is going down just like the others!" Aoi said in her thoughts.

"Raichu! Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Raichu ran towards Clefable and struck her on the sides. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Raichu launches Thunderbolt shocking Clefable paralyzing her in the process.

"Clefable! Ice Punch again!" Aoi ordered. Clefable tries to land a hit on the mouse Pokémon, but she misses him.

"Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu lands a Thunder Punch in the stomach. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Raichu manages to grab Clefable despite her being larger than he is and gives her a rolling flip. Clefable falls to the ground with Raichu on top. Clefable goes for a slam on the ground as Clefable was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Clefable is unable to battle! Raichu wins! The winner of the battle is Kairi!" The referee announced.

 **"And Kairi moves right on to the finals!"** The announcer announced. So many of the boys who rooted for Kairi all cheered for her. They all had banners with her name on her mugshot in a pink heart. They all wore bandanas with her mugshot on the center.

"Okay boys! Who do we worship?!" One of the boys shouted.

"KAIRI!" All the other boys roared.

"Who do we honor?!" The same boy shouted.

"KAIRI!" All the other boys roared.

"Who do we love?!" The same boy shouted.

"KAIRI!" All the other boys roared

"And who do we want to be this year's Poké Maiden Tournament champion?!" The same boy shouted.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI!" All the boys roared at the top of their lungs.

The Alolan nine were in range listening to the cheering and roaring of Kairi's newly formed fanclub.

"It's official. Kairi's fanclub has been born," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Won't they be disappointed if they know Kairi is already spoken for?" Mallow asked.

"They would. But, it won't stop them from daydreaming about it," Illima said.

"Must be nice to have such a nice pipe dream," Kiawe said.

"Sure does," Lana said.

"I'm just amazed by how fast they made those banners and everything else with Kairi's face all over 'em," Sophocles said.

"You're not the only one, Sophocles," Acerola said.

"It wouldn't surprise me how many girls did the same thing for Sora," Lillie sighed.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"It's a good thing Kairi is doing the participating otherwise she would give you the evil eye just for saying that," Acerola said as she laughed.

"Acerola!" Lillie and the rest chided her.

"I'm just kidding. Normally Sora would joke about that," Acerola said.

"I don't think he would. Even he has a limit about joking around and what kind of jokes; mostly. And we all seen how serious he can at certain situations," Kiawe said.

"True," Illima agreed. "Sora tends to be laid back at times, but he has proven he can be focused when dealing with Ultra Beasts or with the likes of Team Rocket and Pokémon hunters." The rest of the Alolan nine all agreed with the Normal Type Pokémon trainer.

Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon all rested up while the next battle was underway. The tournament was down to four remaining and Crimson is among them along with Kairi and two other girls.

The time has come for the finals of the Poké Maiden Pokémon Tournament as the four remaining finalists awaited to hear who will be battling who.

"I must say, I am mighty proud and impressed by your efforts. Each of you have worked hard in this tournament and now, the time has come to determine if your hard work will pay off," the forewoman said. "And I must say, I had my doubts about a few of you; but, I'm glad to be proven wrong. The computer shall decide who you'll be up against." The computer has pinned Crimson against a girl named Abbie and that battle will be on first. And Kairi will be up against a girl named Christy on the next. Abbie has orange hair and she wears glasses and a pink dress. Christy has dark blonde hair and she wore a sleeveless top and blue jean pants. "Alright, Crimson and Abbie will be up first. Christy and Kairi will be next."

"It doesn't matter who wins the second round because I already feel sorry for the two of you," Crimson said smugly before she laughs.

"She's right about one thing; it don't matter who wins, because I only care if one of us beats her," Christy said.

"Then I wish you luck," Kairi said.

"Thanks. You too. Just don't go easy on me," Christy said.

"And don't you go easy on me either," Kairi said. Both girls shook hands for the good luck.

Crimson had won over Abbie and the crowd roared for her victory.

"Naturally, I knew I would win," Crimson said smugly. She walked by Kairi with Sora and the mouse Pokémon with her. Crimson turns to look at her. She said in her thoughts, "She couldn't be this good. I better watch and see how good this girl is."

 **"And here we are to the finals of the Poké Maiden Tournament! Christy from Pewter City is up against Kairi from Pallet Town! Only one of these two will be moving onto the final round against Crimson! Just who will it be? Well, there is only one way to find out!"** The announcer announced.

"This is it. The winner if this battle is going to move on to the final round," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The computer has chosen Christy to make the first choice. The referee raises both flags and instructs Kairi and Christy, "Trainers! choose your Pokémon and come out battling!" Christy took out her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Octillery!" Christy shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out her Octillery. Christy's Octillery has small suction cups. Kairi takes out her own Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Elekid!" Kairi called out. The Pokéball opens and Elekid spins her arms around upon entry.

 **Christy has chosen Octillery and Kairi has sent out her Elekid to dish it out! Elekid has the advantage in this battle it would seem! But, that Octillery is no slouch when it comes to battling!"** The announcer announced. Kairi didn't doubt that for a second; she knew for certain how strong Octillery looked.

"Come on, Kairi! You can take it down! I know you can!" Sora cheered for her.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Spiky-eared Pichu added.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu added.

Kairi was lucky to have a supportive boyfriend like Sora and good Pokémon friends like his Pikachu and his adobtive little brothers. She could also hear the cheers of the Alolan nine as well. Kairi got into position for battle.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Kairi called out. Elekid kept swinging her arms as electricity emits from her body and heads towards the octopus Pokémon.

"Octillery! Dodge and fire Ice Beam!" Christy ordered. Octillery jumps out of the way and fires the beam of ice right at the minute electric Pokémon.

"Elekid! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi called out. Elekid ran across the battlefield as Ice Beam had missed its mark. Elekid raced towards Octillery and rammed into it. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Elekid threw an electrified punch on Octillery.

"Octillery! Fire your Octazooka!" Christy ordered. Octillery's eyes widen and it fires a large and powerful beam of ink from its mouth at Elekid. The attack hits Elekid covering her body with black ink.

 **Octillery has fired its signature attack right at Elekid covering its entire body with ink! And I may add, extremly thick ink!"** The announcer announced.

Elekid tries to wipe off the ink, but there was just too much and the ink was just too thick to take off.

"Elekid! Hang in there!" Kairi called out.

"Good work, Octillery! Now fire Psybeam!" Christy ordered. Octillery fired Psybeam and it hits Elekid pretty hard.

 **"Judging how this battle is going, Octillery has Elekid on the ropes! It looks like Type advantage isn't going to cut it with Christy's Octillery!"** The announcer announced.

"That Octillery is pretty tough. Sora has been in tighter situations than this. Elekid can't see a thing with all that ink in her face. But, she can hear," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"Move in with Wring Out!" Christy ordered.

"Elekid! Listen for Ocillery's movements!" Kairi called out. Elekid nodded and listened to the light sounds Octillery's suction cups were making. The octopus Pokémon sent her tentacles to grab Elekid, but she lands a Thunder Punch on Octillery.

 **"It looks like the tables are starting to turn on Octillery! Elekid has landed a Thunder Punch right in the face! Christy probably isn't happy about having her ink the face stragedy sunk!"** The announcer announced.

"Not too bad. Most of my opponents would have just rushed right in to attack. She must have figured her way around it. I wonder how long that will last. Octillery! Fire Bubble Beam!" Octillery fires Bubble Beam to hit Elekid.

"Use your arms to block that Bubble Beam! Swing them around!" Kairi called out. Elekid did exactly that, but she didn't use any electricity. All of the bubbles had popped making contact with her hands. The water from the popped bubbles has splashed onto Elekid's face; just as Kairi planned. Kairi is using the water to wash off the ink. Sora smiled as he knew what she was doing.

"Atta girl, Kairi. Keep going at it," Sora said in his thoughts.

Octillery kept firing Bubble Beam and Elekid kept swinging her arms and the water only got Elekid even wetter and Christy winced as she realized what that means.

"Crap! Water conducts electricity! She planned to use my own attack against me!" Christy exclaimed in her mind. "Octillery! Cease fire!"

"Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Kairi ordered. Elekid used Thunder Shock before Octillery could stop. Octillery felt electricity course through her body and falls to the ground sparkling. Octillery was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi has taken down Octillery by using Thunder Shock being carried by Octillery's Bubble Beam! Christy needs to think fast if she wants to make it to the final round!"** The announcer announced.

"I have to admit, Kairi; you really are good. And your last opponents were no pushovers themselves," Christy complemented calling back her Octillery. "Let's see how well you do well against my next one." Christy took out her next Pokéball. "Go for it, Ivysaur!" The Pokéball opens and lets out an Ivysaur; its color is light green and the spots are dark green. And the flower on the bulb is yellow. Stars swirls around Ivysaur upon entry.

 **"Christy's second Pokémon is her Ivysaur! And it's in a different Shiny color!"** The announcer announced.

"Another Shiny Pokémon. I guess having Shiny Pokémon must be in all the range these days," Kairi said her thoughts.

"My Ivysaur is strong enough to take down any Pokémon you can throw at me! C'mon! Show me what you've got!' Christy said in her thoughts. Kairi calls back Elekid and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Smoochum!" Kairi said. The Pokéball opens and lets out Smoochum.

 **"Kairi has sent out her Smoochum to deal with her Ivysaur! And once again, Types advantages is in her favor since Smoochum is an Ice Type and a Psychic Type! But, will her Ivysaur get the best of her Smoochum like her Octillery did with Elekid? I'm starting to get the chills!"** The announcer announced.

"Ivysaur! Start up with Tackle!" Christy ordered. Ivysaur charges with full force of its body to hit Smoochum.

"Okay Smoochum! Dodge and use Powder Snow!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum avoided Ivysaur's attack and fired Powder Snow right towards the Shiny seed Pokémon. Ivysaur got hit by the ice attack.

"Ivysaur! Bullet Seed!" Christy ordered. Ivysaur fired seeds right at the kiss Pokémon like a machine gun.

"Powder Snow again!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum fired Powder Snow and the seeds all froze in place.

 **"It looks like those two are cancelling each other out with those attacks! Smoochum's Powder Snow is freezing over Ivysaur's Bullet Seed, turning them into minature popsicles!"** The announcer announced.

"Very good. Blocking my attack with your attack. I was right to take you seriously," Christy said.

"Thanks for that, Christy. You're not bad yourself. Smoochum! Case fire!" Kairi called out.

"Ivysaur! You stop firing too!" Christy called out. Both Pokémon ceased their attacks. They stare right into each other like a standoff.

 **"Smoochum and Ivysaur has stopped their attacks and they're staring at each other and they're waiting for the other to make the first move!"** The announcer announced.

"Ivysaur! Tackle!" Christy ordered. Ivysaur moved in with a Tackle attack.

"Smoochum! Ice Punch!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum lands an icy punch on Ivysaur's face before Ivysaur can land a Tackle.

"Vine Whip!" Christy ordered. Ivysaur smacks Smoochum with Vine Whip in the face. Ivysaur kept smacking and smacking.

 **"It looks like those two are really giving everything they've got! Only one of them is going to make it out on top!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Christy ordered. Ivysaur sent out multicolored leaves at Smoochum hoping to finish her off.

"Smoochum! Confusion!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum's eyes glows blue as she stops the leaves in their tracks. Smoochum sends them back and sends Ivysaur's Magical Leaf right back to its owner. "Now finish up with Ice Punch!"

"Ivysaur! Tackle!" Christy ordered. Both Pokémon ran towards each other to land the finishing blow to each other. Both did land a hit, but it resulted in a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Ivysaur and Smoochum are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi remains to be in the lead while Christy has one left in reserve! I wonder if Christy can turn things around for herself and what other surprises does she have in store!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew you could do it, Kairi! The battle's not over yet!" Sora said. Kairi turned to Sora and smiled.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi said. She calls back her Smoochum as Christy calls back her Ivysaur.

"We may have both lost one at the same time, but you're doing better than I thought you would. I saved the best for last," she said taking out her last Pokéball. "Go for it, Arbok!" The Pokéball opens and lets out her Arbok!" This Arbok was slightly larger than Jessie's Arbok and possibly more stronger. Kairi took out Elekid's Pokéball and threw it.

"Come back out, Elekid!" Kairi called out as Elekid came back into the battle.

 **"And Kairi has sent Elekid back out to deal with her Arbok! Both of these Pokémon look strong enough, but it looks like Arbok has the advantage when it comes to both strength and size!"** The announcer announced.

"Arbok! Poison Fang!" Christy ordered. Arbok launched itself towards Elekid with its jaws emitting poison.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" Kairi ordered. Elekid launches Thunder Shock on Arbok shocking it good. But, it wasn't enough to take Arbok down; but it was enough to stop Arbok from using Poison Fang.

"That was great, Elekid! Now use Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Elekid threw an electrified punch to the cobra Pokémon.

"Acid Spray!" Christy ordered. Arbok spewed out a large blob of purple acid right at Elekid.

 **"Arbok has let out a nasty Acid Spray and things aren't looking good for Elekid!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Elekid! Use Thunder Shock again!" Kairi ordered. Elekid fires Thunder Shock again and it strikes Arbok hard.

"Arbok! Poison Fang!" Christy ordered. Arbok lunged towards Elekid once again even when taking the hit from Elekid's electricity.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi called out. Elekid ran pass Arbok, but the cobra Pokémon struck Elekid with its tail. Arbok turns back around with its fangs emitting poison and struck Elekid. "Now finish it with Headbutt!" Arbok rammed its head right into Elekid knocking her out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Arbok wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Kairi has one Pokémon left to use! I'm going to guess after losing Smoochum in a double knockout, she doesn't have any other Pokémon that has an advantage over Arbok!"** The announcer announced.

"That announcer is right; Smoochum was the only one on my team that has an advantage over Arbok. I can't use Togepi or Jigglypuff against Arbok because they'll be taken out quickly because they're Fairy Types. I guess I'll have to go with Raichu in this one," Kairi said in her thoughts. Kairi has taken out her third Pokéball.

 **"Has Kairi made up her mind? I wonder which one is she gonna have to use!"** The announcer announced.

"Go Raichu!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball and lets Raichu enter the battle.

 **"It would seem Kairi has sent out her Raichu to deal with Arbok! Will the mouse conquer over the snake? Or will the snake keep its dominance in the food chain? There is only one way to find out!"** The announcer announced.

"Arbok! Acid Spray!" Christy ordered. Arbok fired another large drop of purple acid right at Raichu.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Raichu ran pass Arbok, but Raichu dashed back and rammed into Arbok.

 **"Raichu did a better job with Quick Attack than Elekid did! And it would seem Arbok has gotten exhausted from that battle with Elekid and Raichu had just gotten out!"** The announcer announced.

"I couldn't agree more with that," Christy agreed. "But my Arbok is just getting started and so have I! Arbok! Headbutt!" Arbok dashed over to Raichu to land a headbutt.

"Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu landed an electrified punch on Arbok's head sending the cobra Pokémon on the ground. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Raichu gave Arbok quite a shock. It was enough to completely bring down Arbok. The referee raises the green flag.

"Arbok is unable to battle! Raichu wins! Kairi wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And** **there you have it! Kairi is moving on to the final round of the Poké Maiden Tournament against Crimson! The battle with begin within an hour!"** The announcer announced. Crimson watched the whole battle pretty impressed.

"I'll have to admit, I was impressed by her battling skills. Her Pokémon are really something else. But, why hasn't she sent that Togepi out to battle. It's a good thing it's a full six-on-six battle, because she'll have no choice but to send out her Togepi against me," Crimson said. "And I'll take it out just like I will do her." Crimson laughs smugly.

Once Kairi had her Pokémon healed up for the final battle, Kairi was approached by all the other participants who were already eliminated during the competition.

"Um, something I can help you guys out with?" Kairi asked feeling nervous.

"You can help us out alright," Winnie said.

"You can help by putting that snobby bitch in her place," Marie said.

"She goes around saying that she's better than the rest of us and decides herself the winner even if some of us didn't even battle her," Marie said.

"Yeah, I already got a taste of it," Kairi said.

"So, you'll make it really bitter for her, right?" Aoi asked.

"Don't any of you worry. I'll give her a battle she won't forget. I'm not just going to dedicate it to my boyfriend and my friends; I'm dedicating it to all of you too," Kairi said.

Even though they all lost, they all rooted for Kairi hoping to send Crimson down several levels down. Sora was mighty proud of his girlfriend showing some hope for the other girls because they all dislike Crimson.

The time has come for the battle between Kairi and Crimson. Kairi came to the battlefield with Togepi walking beside her with Sora and the mouse Pokémon right beside him and right behind her.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now entered the final round of the Poké Maiden Tournament! Crimson and Kairi have both come so far and only one of them is walking away with that winner's trophy!"** The announcer announced.

"She may have climed to the top, but she's going to make a pretty big fall," Crimson said in her thoughts.

"I couldn't care less about some trophy, because taking her down is all I need to prove to this stuck up bimbo about how real Pokémon trainers should respect other trainers and save that kind of talk on the battlefield," Kairi said in her thoughts. The referee steps out and explains the rules to the both of them.

"As you know, this is the final round of the Poké Maiden Tournament! Both of you will be using all six Pokémon each! The battle will be over when all six of your Pokémon are unable to continue battling! Are you ready to begin?" The referee asked.

"Yes!" Kairi and Crimson answered.

"Good!" The referee stated. She raises both flags. "Begin the battle!" Crimson took out her first Pokéball as did Kairi. The computer has selected Kairi to make the first choice.

"Take the stage, Jigglypuff!" Kairi called out. She threw her Pokéball and Jigglypuff takes a bow upon entry.

"Then my first Pokémon is going to be Persian!" Crimson said as she threw her Pokéball letting out an Alolan Persian. The Dark Type cat Pokémon purrs and snarls at the opponent.

 **"Kairi has chosen Jigglypuff while Crimson has sent out an Alolan Persian! And I must say Jigglypuff has the advantage against this Persian since Jigglypuff is a Fairy Type as well as a Normal Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Is she trying to throw Kairi off her guard? She's not easily fooled as she'll be disappointed to know," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Persian! Begin with Night Slash!" Crimson ordered. Persian jumped towards Jigglypuff with its claws emitting a dark aura.

"Jigglypuff! Dodge and use Pound!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff swerved out of the way and landed a Pound on the Dark Type Persian. "Now use Double Slap!" Jigglypuff slaps Persian hard four times.

"Power Gem!" Crimson ordered. Persian fired Power Gem right at the balloon Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff quickly inhaled some air and floated in the air. "Now move in with Pound again!" Jigglypuff floats towards the classy cat Pokémon and landed another Pound. "Now use Rollout!" Jigglypuff slowly exhaled the air and rolled into a ball and rammed into Persian.

 **"Kairi is doing a serious number on Crimson's Persian! Jigglypuff may be cute, but it packs quite a punch!"** The announcer announced.

"Persian! Stop that puny Jigglypuff now! Night Slash!" Crimson ordered. Persian moved in with Night Slash again, but Jigglypuff rolled into Persian again and that came pretty fast. Jigglypuff kept rolling until she delivered the finishing blow to Persian knocking it out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Persian is unable to battle! Jigglypuff wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi has taken the early lead in this battle! Even though Jigglypuff didn't know any Fairy Type moves, it still overcame its opponent!"** The announcer announced.

"Not bad, girl. Didn't expect to have this happen to me so soon," Crimson said calling back her Persian and pulls out another Pokéball. "The results won't be the same again." She threw the Pokéball. "Go Granbull!" The Pokéball opens to reveal a Granbull and it lets out a loud roar upon entry.

 **"Crimson's second Pokémon is a Granbull! Crimson isn't messing around when dealing with this powerful biting machine!"** The announcer announced.

"Neither am I," Kairi stated. "You still able to go, Jigglypuff?"

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff nodded.

"Great! Now start up up with Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff headed towards Granbull to land a Double Slap attack.

"Granbull! Thunder Fang!" Crimson ordered. Granbull charged towards the Balloon Pokémon and lands an electrified bite on Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is sent back.

 **"Ooh! Granbull has stopped Jigglypuff from attacking with that Thunder Fang! And it doesn't look like Granbull is going to put up with Jigglypuff at all!"** The announcer announced. Kairi thought of an idea.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song as multicolored music notes surrounded Granbull and the music notes make contact with Granbull putting it to sleep.

 **"Kairi wasn't messing around either since she had Jigglypuff sing Granbull a lullaby! How does Crimson intend to handle this?"** The announcer asked. Crimson pulls out Granbull's Pokéball and calls Granbull back. She pulls out another Pokéball.

"My Granbull may be asleep, but my next one won't be affected at all!" Crimson said as she threw her Pokéball. "Go Primeape!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Primeape and it banged its chest on entry.

 **"It looks like Crimson has got around Kairi's lullabye strategy with her Primeape! This Primeape must have the Ability Vital Spirit at its disposal!"** The announcer announced.

"That was a good move on your part, Crimson," Kairi said calling back Jigglypuff. She pulls out another Pokéball. "But, you're still sunk! Go Smoochum!" Kairi threw her Pokéball and it lets out Smoochum.

 **"Kairi has sent out her Smoochum to deal with Primeape! Smoochum has the advantage being a Psychic Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"My Primeape isn't afraid of anything! Primeape! Pound that pipsqueak with your Rage!" Crimson ordered. Primeape's nostrils blows like a train as its entire body glows in a red aura. Primeape charges towards Smoochum.

"Confusion!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum stops Primeape in its tracks not being able to move.

 **"Primeape appears to be having trouble moving towards its opponent! Smoochum has used its Psychic Type attack to prevent Primeape from getting closer!"** The announcer announced.

"No way! Primeape can't get loose! I better call Primeape back," Crimson said taking out her Pokéball.

"Send Primeape flying!" Kairi called out. Smoochum levitates Primeape in the air and then all over the place making it hard for Crimson to call back her Primeape.

 **"It appears Kairi isn't taking any chances with Crimson's Primeape and it's using Confusion to send Primeape literally all over the place! I'm getting dizzy just watching it!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Powder Snow!" Kairi called out. Smoochum fired Powder Snow turning Primeape into an ice sculpture. "Now use Ice Punch!" Smoochum used her Confusion and landed a finishing freezing punch on the pig monkey Pokémon. The referee raises the green flag.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Smoochum wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes two Pokémon Kairi had eliminated! She is well on her way!"** The announcer announced.

"Sending my Primeape flying around like that was a clever ploy to stop me from calling it back. Now I'm really done playing around!" Crimson said as she calls back Primeape and took out another Pokéball. "Go Ninetales!" Crimson threw the Pokéball and Ninetales enters the battle.

 **"And Crimson has let out her fourth Pokémon! And this time, Crimson has gained the Type advantage!"** The announcer announced. Kairi calls back Smoochum. **"Look at that! Kairi is withdrawing Smoochum for another one of her Pokémon!"** Kairi took out Jigglypuff's Pokéball.

"Take the stage again, Jigglypuff!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball and letting Jigglypuff back in the battle.

 **"Kairi has sent Jigglypuff back out to battle Ninetales! I wonder if Jigglypuff will mop the floor with Ninetales like it did with Crimson's Persian!"** The announcer announced.

"Ninetales! Confuse Ray!" Crimson ordered. Ninetales sends out a white flashing light towards the balloon Pokémon to confuse her.

"Jigglypuff, dodge!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff bounces out of the way and Confuse Ray had missed its mark.

"No you don't! Get that powderpuff! Heat Wave!" Crimson ordered. Ninetales sends out a wave of red-orange wave of flames to hit Jigglypuff. The attack strikes her on the side.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song as multicolored music notes heads towards Ninetales and puts her to sleep. "Now use Rollout!" Jigglypuff rolls into a ball once again and she strikes the fox Pokémon very hard and the force of the attack knocks Ninetales out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Jigglypuff wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi has taken down three of Crimson's Pokémon! And with three Pokémon eliminated, we are going to have a fifteen minute recess for both trainer's to rest up!"** The announcer announced. Crimosn growls with anger and frustration.

"How dare she make a fool out of me," she hissed in her thoughts. "Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. This brat may have already eliminated half of my team, but she won't be so fortunate next time."

Kairi wiped off some sweat with a towel Sora handed her nd he gave her some water to drink.

"I don't know how you handled it back in the Indigo Plateu, but I'll have to admit, it's even more intense than I thought," Kairi said taking a drink.

"The important thing is you're having fun with this, right?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I am. It's even more fun when you're right here beside me," Kairi said.

"I'm always going to be right beside you, Kairi. The same way you were right beside me," Sora said smiling at her. Kairi smiled back at her.

Fifteen minutes came and went and it was time for the second half of the final battle.

 **"We enter the second round for the final round of the Poké Maiden Tournament as Kairi leads by three!"** The announcer announced. Kairi's fanclub roars as they cheered on Kairi.

"Kairi is our princess! Win this for all of us because we love you, our princess!" The fans cheered.

Crimson glared at Kairi with a hateful look in her eyes having to lost half her team when she was supposed to in the lead right from the start. The referee steps out and raises her flags.

"Trainers! Resume the battle!" The referee instructed. Kairi and Crimson took out their Pokéballs.

"Go Starmie!" Crimson threw her Pokéball letting out her Starmie.

"Go Elekid!" Kairi called out throwing her Pokéball letting out Elekid spinning her arms making an entrance.

 **"Crimson has sent out Starmie and Kairi has sent out Elekid! Kairi has gained the Type advantage in this one! But I wouldn't count out that Starmie just yet!"** The announcer announced.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Kairi ordered. Elekid fires Thunder Shock right at the star-like Pokémon.

"Starmie! Psychic!" Crimson ordered. Starmie's jewel core glows as it sends Thunder Shock right back at Elekid with twice the power and it was enough to knock out Elekid. The referee raises the red flag.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Starmie wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Crimson has finally taken out one of Kairi's Pokémon! Kairi will have to rethink her plan to conquer that Starmie!"** The announcer announced. Kairi calls back Elekid.

"It's okay, Elekid. You tried and that's what matters," Kairi said taking out another Pokéball. "Go for it Raichu!" Kairi threw it and Raichu flexes upon entry.

 **"Kairi has sent out her Raichu to deal with Starmie to make up for Elekid's hiccup!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew you would send your other Electric Type to deal with my Starmie. I can't even tell you how many Electric Type Pokémon my Starmie has taken down; and your Elekid is no exception!" Crimson gloated.

"I might send out Thunderbolt to deal with Starmie, but she'll just send it back. Maybe, I'll try something like with Aoi's Clefable," Kairi said in her thoughts. Kairi spoke out loud, "Raichu! Quick Attack!" Raichu ran across the battlefield and landed a hit on Starmie.

"Is that how you want to play it? Then that's how I want to play it too! Starmie! Dazzling Gleam!" Crimson ordered. Starmie's core glows pink and sends out Dazzling Gleam to hit Raichu.

"Dodge!" Kairi called out. Raichu used his tail as a spring to avoid Dazzling Gleam.

 **"It looks like Starmie is having a hard time keeping up with Raichu's speed! Starmie keeps firing Dazzling Gleam, but Raichu keeps throwing off Starmie with its speed!"** The announcer announced. Starmie kept firing and firing, but Raichu was just too fast. Kairi saw how quickly tired Starmie got from firing those attacks.

"Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu ran up to Starmie and landed a Thunder Punch on Starmie causing heavy damage. Starmie quickly regained its balance. "Quick Attack!" Raichu rammed into Starmie again. Raichu got on top of Starmie. Crimson gasped in realization.

"Starmie! Shake Raichu off!" Crimson called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu gave Starmie quite a shock causing heavy damage. Starmie falls to the ground with its core flashing. The referee raises the green flag.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Raichu has mopped the floor with Starmie! Kairi is still leading with five Pokémon while Crimson still has two! Which one will she send out next?"** The announcer asked. She takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Back out, Granbull!" Crimson threw her Pokéball back out with her Granbull still asleep.

 **"And she sends Granbull back out and it's still asleep! Could she be throwing the battle or could she have an ace up her sleeve?"** The announcer asked. Kairi calls back Raichu and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Go Magby!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out Magby.

 **"Kairi has sent Magby out to deal with the sleeping Granbull! I wonder what could Crimson have in store for Kairi's Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"That Granbull could wake up at any moment. Better take her out quickly," Kairi said in her thoughts. Kairi spoke out loud, "Magby! Fire Punch!" Magby lands a fiery punch on the sleeping Granbull. That woke up Granbull. "Uh-oh."

"Thunder Fang!" Crimson ordered. Granbull charged towards Magby with her fangs sparkling with lightning.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Kairi called out. Magby moves to the left with Granbull in hot pursuit of her target. Magby fired Ember right into Granbull's face.

"Mega Punch!" Crimson ordered. Granbull threw a powerful punch at Magby. The full force of the punch sends Magby flying knocking her out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Magby is unable to battle! Granbull wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it! Granbull takes down Kairi's Magby! Maybe Crimson is making quite a comeback!"** The announcer announced. Kairi calls back Magby and pulls out Raichu's Pokéball.

"Come back out, Raichu!" Kairi called out as the the Pokéball lets Raichu back out to battle.

"Sending your Raichu to deal with my Granbull? She must be desperate if she's sending out that rodent to battle. She must be saving that Togepi for last," Crimson said in her thoughts.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Kairi called out.

"Granbull! Mega Punch!" Crimson ordered. Both Pokémon threw powerful punches at each other.

"Thunderbolt!" Kairi called out. Raichu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks the fairy Pokémon, but it wasn't enough to bring her down.

"Granbull! Thunder Fang!" Crimson ordered. Granbull charges to the mouse Pokémon with her fangs emitting lightning. Granbull lands a hit on Raichu.

"Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu threw another punch in Granbull's right eye. "Now use Quick Attack!" Raichu dashed into Granbull's gut making her skid the ground.

 **"Those two are really giving everything they've got! Neither one of them wants to lose! And juding how this is going, it looks like it could go either way!"** The announcer announced.

"Granbull! Mega Punch! Crimson ordered.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Both Raichu and Granbull came at each other with their fists coming at each other. Raichu lands a punch and the same for Granbull. Both Pokémon falls to the ground in exhaustion earning a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Granbull and Raichu are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Both girls have earned a double knockout! Crimson has one left and Kairi has three remaining! How will the tables turn for Crimson?"** The announcer announced. Crimson took out her last Pokéball.

"I've been saving the best for last. Dragonair! Go!" Crimson threw her Pokéball and it lets out her Dragonair letting out a majestic cry.

 **"Crimson has sent out her final Pokemon: Dragonair! Dragonair had served her well during the tournament! But will this Dragonair be enough to take down Kairi's remaining team?"** The announcer asked. Kairi takes out Jigglypuff's Pokéball.

"Jigglypuff, Smoochum and Togepi are the only ones left and their the only ones on my team that has an edge over a Dragon Type Pokémon like Dragonair. I'm going to send Jigglypuff in first," Kairi said in her thoughts. She threw her Pokéball, "Go Jigglypuff!" The Pokéball opens and Jigglypuff twirls upon entry.

 **"Kairi has sent Jigglypuff back out! Will Jigglypuff be able to take down Crimson's final Pokémon or will Jigglypuff fall victim despite a Type advantage? There is only one way to find out!"** The announcer announced.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and headed towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonair! Thunderbolt!" Crimson ordered. Dragonair's jewel glows yellow as it sends out Thunderbolt on the balloon Pokémon stopping her from using Rollout. "Now use Ice Beam!" Dragonair freezes Jigglypuff into a block of ice. The ice block with the balloon Pokémon inside falls and the ice block shatters. Jigglypuff's eyes swirls upon being knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle! Dragonair wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Kairi now has two Pokémon left to use! Which one does she have that can stand up to Crimson's Dragonair?"** The announcer asked. Kairi took out Smoochum's Pokéball.

"Back to action, Smoochum!" Kairi called out as the Pokéball opens and lets out Smoochum.

 **"Kairi has sent Smoochum to deal with Dragonair! Kairi has the Type advantage over Crimson once again! Let's see how this turns out!"** The announcer announced.

"I figured she'll send her Smoochum back out. It's revenge for what she did to my Primeape," Crimson said smirking.

"Smoochum! Powder Snow!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum fired Powder Snow right at the serpentine dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonair! Dodge and use Dragon Rush!" Crimson ordered. Dragonair surrounded itself with a purple aura and headed towards Smoochum.

 **"Crimson really wants to end this badly! She's having her Dragonair move in with a devastating Dragon Rush attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Dodge it quick!" Kairi called out. Smoochum narrowly avoids Dragonair's attack, but she gets caught in the blast of the Dragon Rush. "Try using Ice Punch!" Smoochum regained her balance upon landing on her feet and leapt back up and threw an icy punch on Dragonair giving it a chilling hit.

"That won't be enough to take down my Dragonair! Use Flamethrower now!" Crimson ordered. Dragonair fired Flamethrower right at the kiss Pokémon and quickly became overwhelmed by Flamethrower.

 **"Ooh! That Flamethrower looks too hot for Smoochum to handle!"** The announcer announced. Smoochum falls on her back knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Smoochum is unable to battle! Dragonair wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it! Both Kairi and Crimson have one Pokémon left to use! This can be anybody's battle now!"** The announcer announced. Kairi looked over to Togepi and he looked back at her.

"This is your first battle ever, Togepi," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi nodded.

"I'm going to admit that I'm worried like when you helped with that Pokémon hunter that one time, but I know you can pull through for me. I believe in you," Kairi said. That was the encouragement Togepi needed. The spike ball Pokémon went onto the battlefield without any fear on his face.

 **"And Kairi's final Pokémon is her Togepi! Togepi may be small in appearance, but Togepi has the advantage as a Fairy Type Pokémon! Let's see how it does!"** The announcer announced.

"Not so well, I can tell you. I've waiting patiently for her to send out that little runt. Dragonair! Flamethrower!" Crimson ordered. Dragonair fires Flamethrower right at Togepi. Kairi had some aces up her sleeve.

"Togepi! Safeguard!" Kairi ordered. Togepi formed a protective shield in front of him. The Flamethrower is blocked as Togepi's defenses have risen. Crimson wasn't expecting that to happen. "Now use Swift!" Togepi fired Swift and the stars smacks Dragonair.

 **"This is incredible! Togepi is tougher than I expected! Crimson must have thought she was going to find an easy win with this little Pokémon! She must have been disappointed to find out how hard she is!"** The announcer announced.

"What the hell is going on?! This isn't how I planned at all!" Crimson exclaimed. "Thunderbolt!" Dragonair fires Thunderbolt right at Togepi.

"Safeguard!" Kairi called out. The protective shield blocks Thunderbolt and Togepi's defenses raises again. "Now use Metronome!" Togepi swings his little arms back and forth. Dragonair moved along with Togepi's movements. The Pichu did the same thing as Pikachu.

 **"Togepi is now using its Metronome! I'm at the edge of my seat because just about anything can happen when Metronome is used; I wonder what could happen!"** The announcer announed. Togepi stops swinging his arms around as they gave off a little blue glow. Togepi fires a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it from Togepi's little hands. The attack is sent towards Dragonair and the attack hits it hard. Crimson was at a disbelief to what she was witnessing. **"Incredible! If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that was Fusion Flare! That is a very powerful Fire Type attack!"** Sora and Kairi were surprised by what they saw.

"Fusion Flare?" Sora and Kairi asked in shock. Even the Alolan nine were amazed by this sight.

"Fusion Flare. If I remember right, the legendary Pokémon Reshiram uses that attack," Lillie pointed out.

"How right you are, Lillie. You have to remember, Togepi can use any just attack when using Metronome. With the exceptions of certain ones like Protect, Assist, Sleep Talk, or Counter," Illima said.

"Kairi's Togepi is just full of surprises," Hapu said.

"I'm with Hapu. I had no idea how Togepi could have learned those moves despite never being in an actual battle before," Kiawe said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"And I thought Sora was full of surprises," Lana said. The rest of the Alolan nine agreed.

"Dragonair..." Crimson gasped. Dragonair had some burns on its body from taking Fusion Flame. Dragonair could make another move towards Togepi, but it was too tired and injured to do so.

 **"Crimson's Dragonair doesn't look so good! Taking that Fusion Flare must have taken loads of damage despite having a good defense from Fire Type attacks!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Togepi! Finish up with Last Resort!" Kairi ordered. Togepi body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into his body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Togepi's body and is fired at Dragonair, bringing it down. Dragonair was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Togepi wins! The championship battle goes to Kairi from Pallet Town!" The referee announced. The crowd starts roaring as the tournament has now concluded.

 **"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! This year's Poké Maiden Tournment champion is Kairi from Pallet Town!"** The announcer announced. The girls who participated the tournament all cheer as they were all glad to see Crimson had lost. Kairi's fanclub cheered even more as they chanted for their princess for her victory. Crimson was at a loss to her defeat as she turned comepletely white as chalk.

"I can't believe it. I lost to some little brat? Just who is this girl?" Crimson asked in disbelief as she felt herself eroding away into dust.

Kairi had recieved the championship trophy from the forewoman with all six of her Pokémon standing beside her.

"Concragualtions, Kairi. Your hard work and dedication to your Pokémon has paid off. This trophy is living poof of it," the forewoman congragulated.

"Thank you," Kairi said accepting the trophy. "I didn't do it alone. I had the support of my friends and my boyfriend right beside me; especially my boyfriend." Sora smiled as he felt proud of his girlfriend for her victory.

A couple of hours later, Kairi had placed her trophy and her winning photo inside a cardboard box filled with styrofoam pellets. She even placed her latest letter inside as well.

"I'm sure your grandma will pretty surprised to see your trophy and your victory photo when she gets it," Sora said.

"Yeah. I can just hear her say how proud of me she really is. And how much my grandpa and my parents feeling the same way if they were alive today," Kairi said.

"But, I'm proud of you too. You were in pretty tight spots, but you came through like I knew you would," Sora said. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's shoulders.

"I couldn't have done it without you. We're pretty strong when we're together," Kairi said.

"And that is never ever gonna change," Sora said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Kairi."

"And I love you too, Sora," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds when a mail carrier arrived.

"Are you the one who requested this package to be delivered to Pallet Town?" The carrier asked.

"Yes. Would you see to it that it gets there as soon as possible?" Kairi asked.

"It'll be my pleasure," he said with a smile. He gently placed it in the back of the truck and drove off to have it delievered.

The couple rejoined their friends as they celebrated in the messhall of the Pokémon Center. But, it wasn't pretty quiet since there were times that some of the locals would ask for her autograph and some of the boys took selfies with her. Sora knew how she felt when some of the girls back at Pallet Town would do the same thing.

The group stayed for the night to rest up to continue on with their journey and for Sora's very next Gym battle getting closer than ever.


	132. UnBEARable

**Episode 132: UnBEARable**

A couple of days came and went since Kairi had won the Poké Maiden Tournament and it didn't take long before her name reached over cities and towns her fanclub became international.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all continued onwards to Olivine City when the group is approached by a boy around Sora and Kairi's age.

"Excuse me there, miss! Are you by chance the champion of the Poké Maiden Tournament known as Kairi?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" Kairi asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me, if it's not too much trouble," the boy said. "If not, then it's cool." Kairi looked over to Sora for his opinion.

"He made the challenge, so it's up to you if you accept or not," Sora said.

"I guess you're right, Sora. After all, I should have known winning a tournament would have it's consequences," Kairi said. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Brian. And I just want to warn you that I'm pretty good," Brian said.

"Okay, Brian. You're on," Kairi accepted. "How many Pokémon to use?"

"Let's make it two-on-two," Brian challenged.

"Okay," Kairi said taking out a Pokéball.

"I'll make the first choice," Brian said taking out his Pokéball. "Go for it, Hitmontop!" The Pokéball opens and Hitmontop spins upon entry.

"I'm going to go with Smoochum!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball and it lets out Smoochum.

"You can make the first move," Brian offered.

"Thanks for being such a gentleman. Smoochum! Powder Snow!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum fired Powder Snow as it heads towards Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop! Detect!" Brian ordered. Hitmontop's eyes glows blue and he avoids Powder Snow like it no problem. "Now use Gyro Ball!" Hitmontop flipped onto the tip of his head and spun around as a blue circle flows around as Hitmontop spins around.

"Smoochum! Confusion!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum's eyes glows as she uses her Psychic Type attack to lift Hitmontop in the and slam him on the ground. "Now use Ice Punch!" Smoochum lands an icy punch on the handstand Pokémon freezing him in the process. Now use Shadow Ball!" Smoochum forms a ball of Shadow and send it towards Hitmontop knocking him out. Brian takes out Hitmontop's Pokéball.

"Return Hitmontop," Brian said calling back his fallen Pokémon. "You did your best. You just need to rest up." He looked to Kairi. "That was very good, Kairi. Now let's see how you handle this one. Go Yanma!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Yanma.

"Think he sent out that Yanma to deal with Kairi's Smoochum since being a Bug Type," Sophocles pointed out.

"Yeah, but Smoochum has the advantage since being an Ice Type Pokémon," Sora said.

"Sora's right. Rather the choice to switch Smoochum or keep her in battle is up to her," Illima said. Kairi calls back Smoochum and pulls out Magby's Pokéball.

"Go for it, Magby!" Kairi called out throwing her Pokéball letting out Magby.

"So you've sent a Fire Type to take out my Yanma, huh? My Yanma won't be scared off so easily. Yanma! Secret Power!" Brian ordered. Yanma's body glows in a pink aura. Yanma fires pinkish-white energy right towards Magby.

"Magby! Dodge and use Ember!" Kairi called out. Magby narrowly avoids Yanma's attack and fired Ember towards the dragonfly Pokémon.

"Sonicboom!" Brian ordered. Yanma rapidly flapped its wings and it cancelled out Magby's Ember. "Now move in with Wing Attack!" Yanma flew towards Magby with its wings glowing white.

"Magby! Incinerate!" Kairi ordered. Magby fired Incinerate and it had more than enough fire power to take down Yanma and it falls to the ground beaten.

"Wow. I can see why you won that tournament," Brian said calling back Yanma. "But you should be careful around these parts of the woods." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all confused by what Brian had told them.

"Why and how?" Kiawe asked.

"I heard that there's a scary Pokémon around here. It has been a nuisance around here for quite sometime. I don't know what kind of Pokémon could be lurking around here. It's been known to steal food from unsuspecting travelers along with your backpack. I just think it's best that you don't have anything to do with it," Brian warned the group. He took off leaving the group alone.

The group continued on keeping a lookout for any scary Pokémon Brian had warned them about.

Meanwhile, over to Team Rocket, they were at a nearby gravel pit site exhausted from so many hours of hard work; and it all started several days ago. They all wore yellow hardhats.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm bushed," Meowth said. "There has to be a better way to make some money rather than shovelling rocks and dirt all day."

"I don't like the gravel pit, but if we save our pay, we can pay off our debt and fund our secret weapons," Jessie reminded him.

"But Jessie, we've barely made enough to do some pit shopping," James said. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbu, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute.

"Jessie, can you deal with this? I don't have the strength take care of this today," James said.

"I feel for you, James. I don't think I have the strength to get angry," Jessie said. "Let's face it, James; we've literally and metaphorically hit rock bottom."

"We're even lower than a Bulbasaur's bellybutton," James said. "And if they had a bellybutton."

"We outta be soaring higher than the stars, but instead we're down here scratching around in the dirt like a Sneasel in an Easter Egg hunt," Meowth said.

"Well, we better report in for the night shift," James said.

"HELL FREAKING NO!" Jessie yelled tossing her pick aside. "I can't take one more second of this! I wasn't made for backbreaking labor!"

"I wasn't made for backbreaking labor either. I'm all for a buck, just not for an honest one," Meowth said.

"I'm with you," James said.

Jessie tossed her hardhat when she spotted a cornfield across from them.

"LOOK! A CORNFIELD!" Jessie exclaimed cheerfully. "I have an idea how we can make our money problems go away!"

"Huh?" James asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I bet it's corny," Meowth said with a pun.

Back over to Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon, they continued on through the woods thinking about the scary Pokémon in the woods.

"That Brian guy said something about a pretty scary Pokémon. Just what kind of Pokémon that could be it?" Sophocles asked shivering.

"If we knew that, then we wouldn't be wondering what it is," Hapu pointed out.

"Point taken," Sophocles said.

"It might just be anything," Sora said stroking his chin. "It might be a pretty big Gengar in an extremely bad mood and hungry. Or it could be a Snorlax that's very angry because it didn't get enough sleep for a while. Or maybe a rogue Tyranitar attacking travelers just to steal food."

"All of those theories might make sense," Illima said stroking his chin as well. "Brian was right to warn us. We should be careful." Everyone all agreed as they kept going a little further.

"It's getting pretty dark fast; especially in these woods," Lana said.

"I think we should make a stop for the night," Lillie said.

"We're not setting up camp here are we? These woods are way too scary," Sophocles said.

"Stop being such a scared little baby, Sophocles. We made it through the woods without a problem. And you can send out your Pokémon to deal with whatever it is!" Hapu told him.

"If you say so," Sophocles said.

"We don't need to set up camp," Mina said. The others were about to ask what she was talking about and they spotted an old cabin.

"A cabin?" Kiawe asked.

"It doesn't look so roomy," Mallow said.

Sora knocks on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sora asked knocking on the door. He slowly opens the door. "Sorry to barge in." He looked inside and saw no one in sight. "It's totally deserted."

"Judging how this place looks, it looks like no one has lived here for sometime," Illima said.

"A good place to spend the night," Acerola said.

"How are we doing on food so far?" Kiawe asked.

"Just some apples and some sandwiches from a sandwich stand we stopped by yesterday," Kairi said.

"I guess we'll have to make due with what we've got," Sora said.

"I don't think it's big enough for all of us," Lillie said.

"I think she's right though," Kairi said.

"Well, none of us wants to sleep outside and I know I don't," Sophocles said.

"I can. And I do. Mimikyu, Gengar, and Mismagius can handle anything out there," Acerola said.

"I might as well sleep out here too, since I'm used to weird things happening to us by now," Hapu said.

"You two sure you wanna do that?" Sora asked.

"It's roomier that way," Hapu said.

"I might as well sleep out here too," Kiawe said. "I'm used to sleeping outside anyway. Also, Acerola's right; Turtonator, Marowak, Mudsdale, Mimikyu, Gengar, and Mismagius will be enough to deal with whatever Pokémon were warned about."

The grup ate what was left of their sandwiches and set up for bed. But, unknown to them, they were being watched by an unknown creature in the bushes. Kiawe, Acerola, and Hapu slept on the outside while Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Illima, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Mina slept inside the cabin. Sora and Kairi slept close together with their heads against one another.

The mysterious creature tossed a rock gaining the outside trainer's attention.

"What was that?" Hapu asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. But, it sounded pretty close," Kiawe said.

"What do we do? Should we wake up Sora and the others?" Acerola asked.

"I think we should. We could have better luck when there is more of us," Kiawe said. Acerola went inside as everyone slept soundly.

"Sora. Sora, wake up," Acerola said stirring him awake.

"Acerola? What's up?" Sora asked.

"We heard something. And we need everyone," Acerola said.

Sora nodded as he understood. He woke up Kairi and before she could ask whay he woke her up he shused her and pointed outside. Kairi understood the situation. Sora woke up Pikachu as Kairi and Acerola woke up the rest. Everyone stepped outside with Illima holding the lantern.

"Keep your eyes open, everyone. It might be the scary Pokémon Brian warned us about," Sora said. Everyone looked around and listened for what made the sound. The mysterious creature snuck inside and crawled into Lillie's sleeping bag.

"I don't see anything," Mallow said.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Kairi asked.

"We wouldn't be up if we haven't," Kiawe said.

"So, what is it?" Lana asked.

"Like what Sora said, it might be the scary Pokémon we were told about," Illima said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine all looked around and they saw and heard nothing coming or going anywhere.

"There's nothing. False alarm. Sorry," Hapu said.

"It's okay, Hapu. I guess with what we were told earlier, we tend to get jumpy from time to time," Sora said.

"Sora's right," Illima agreed. "But, this is nothing compared to having to deal with Ultra Beasts coming our way."

"Now let's get back to sleep and take off in the morning," Sora said as he Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Mina went back inside while Kiawe, Hapu, and Acerola went back into theirs. Lillie gave off a yawn when she saw something moving around in her sleeping bag and she screamed.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked.

"There's something moving around in my sleeping bag," Lillie said.

"Something moving around?" Kairi asked. She saw that something and uncovered the creature in the sleeping bag. It was a little Teddiursa. "It was only a Teddiursa." Sora and the rest saw the little bear Pokémon sleeping soundly. Teddiursa woke up and placed it's index claw at its mouth and looked at the blonde and seeing how cute it was her heart instantly melted.

"Oh my gosh, such a little cutie," Lillie cooed. She takes out a Pokéball to catch the Teddiursa. "Sora has a Teddiursa of his own and now I want one."

"Urs. URSA!" Teddiursa cried and clinged to Lillie's leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to scare you," Lillie apologized. She puts the Pokéball away. "See? The mean old Pokéball is good as gone. I won't catch you if you don't want me to. We can just be friends."

"Urs," Teddiursa beamed.

"Oh, you're ever so adorable," Lillie gushed.

"Teddiursa," Teddy said.

"That Teddiursa really knows how to turn on the charm," Sora said jokingly.

"I didn't think a charm attack would work on humans," Illima said.

Lillie had gushed over how cute Teddiursa is and then went off to sleep with Teddiursa in her arms. Just when everyone was deep in their sleep, Teddiursa woke up and snuck into Lillie's bag and grabbed the two apples inside and ate them, leaving behind two apple cores. Teddiursa smirked wickedly and climbed back into Lillie's arms and slept soundly.

As the sun rose in the next morning, Lillie woke up first and saw the two apple cores by her back.

"Oh no! My apples!" Lillie excalimed. "Who ate my apples?!" This woke up the rest inside.

"What's the matter now?" Sora said in a sleepy tone.

"Someone ate the two apples in by bag and left these behind," Lillie said.

"Well, don't look at Pikachu, because he was with me and Kairi the whole time," Sora said.

"The same can said for Togepi," Kairi said.

"Pi," Togepi yawned.

"Well, they didn't eat themselves," Lillie said. She looked over to the two Pichu sleeping soundly. "I bet it was those two. They're the only ones who could have."

"What?" Lana asked.

"That can't be true," Mallow said.

"Pichu," the two Pichu shook their heads in denial.

"Hey, that's not fair, Lillie! You don't have any proof that they did it!" Sora said to the blonde.

"Sora's right. Even if they did, they wouldn't know better," Mallow said.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Pichu," Lillie apologized.

Everyone stepped out of the cabin as Kiawe, Acerola, and Hapu had just woken up.

"I guess we did better than I thought we would. But, I would like to see the scary Pokémon we heard about," Acerola said.

"Only because you assumed it was a Ghost Type," Hapu pinted out. The Ghost Type trainer blew a raspberry at the Ground Type trainer.

"Knock it off, you two. The both of you can such children sometimes," Kiawe said. He looked over to the Teddiursa with Lillie. "This isn't Sora's Teddiursa is it?"

"No, it's not mine," Sora admitted.

"Lillie just found him sleeping in her sleeping bag last night," Kairi said.

"So, that's what it was all about?" Acerola asked.

"Yeah," Mina said nodding.

"And little, Teddy is going to be joining us from now on," Lillie said.

"Not surprising that another wild Pokémon joining us for our trip," Kiawe said. Everyone got set up for travel with the Teddiursa joining the group.

Over to Team Rocket further up, they set up a little stand cooking some corn on a grill.

"Hey! Get your hot corn!" Jessie called out cheerfully.

"Step right up here, if you want a hot ear!" James called out.

"Hot corn, fresh from the husk! Hurry up, folks! We're only here until dusk!" Jessie called out.

"Yo! I'll take a bag full!" A teen said.

"Here you go! Enjoy every kernel!" Jessie said happily handing him a bag full of hot corn.The teen paid for his purchase and took off.

"Wow! We're doing great, Jessie!" James said fanning some of the corn.

"With my charming good looks, I can sell butter to a Butterfree," Jessie said.

"Well, here comes the new crop, kiddies!" Meowth said coming in with a wagon full of freshly picked corn.

"Looks like quite a hefty harvest!" Jessie said.

"Just think! Mother Nature does all the planting and we reap all the benefits!" James said happily.

"If we keep this up, not only we can pay off our debts, but we can have extra money left over to build our new weapons!" Jessie said.

"You've said it!" James added.

"Hey! You guys smell that?" Sophocles asked.

"I think I see the source; some roasted corn up ahead," Sora said.

"Crap! It's those twerpy-twerps!"James gasped.

"We can't let them recognize us!" Jessie said trying her best to hide her idenity. Sora and Kairi both saw through their ploy.

"What do you think, Kairi? Think that they got a job at a local farm or something?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Not a chance. I can bet my money they stole that corn," Kairi whispered back.

"Think we should blow the whistle on them?" Sora asked.

"We could do that, but I think there might be a farm nearby, and let whoever owns the cornfield deal with them," Kairi stated. "Besides, there isn't a cop in miles of here."

"Good idea. But, let's pretend that we don't recognize them and keep moving," Sora suggested. Kairi nodded to the idea and they kept going. Teddiursa gazed at the roasted corn and Lillie noticed.

"Are you hungry, Teddy? Do you want one?" Lillie asked. Teddiursa turns and puts on the charm.

"Ursa," Teddiursa chirped.

"Ooh! I can't say no to that face," Lillie said walking up to the stand. "I'll have five of your biggest ears of roasted corn, if you please."

"Here you go," Jessie bluntly said handing her the bag. She glances over to the Teddiursa by her side. "Is that a Teddiursa?" The little bear Pokémon looked at Jessie and did the same charm he did with Lillie upon their first meeting. "Oh, you are such a cutie!" Jessie hands Teddiursa an ear of roasted corn. "Here, have an ear of corn on the house." Jessie handed Teddiursa the roasted corn. He takes the corn from her hand.

"Say thank you to the nice lady, Teddy," Lillie said.

"Teddiursa!" Teddy said.

"And thank you for the corn," Lillie said as she rejoins her friends.

"You idiot! I had to haul that corn all by myself! We're never make any profit if you just give it away for free!" Meowth hissed. He kicks her leg.

"Ow!" Jessie yelped. "I do whatever I want to!"

"If I recall correctly, Teddiursa are pretty rare and valuable," James said.

"They are. And once we earned enough money, we can build a new secret weapon and steal both Pikachu and that Teddiursa!" Jessie said.

"Let's get back to work!" Jessie and James both said in unison.

"Fresh hot corn on a stick!" Jessie called out.

"The corn's great and the sticks not bad either!" James added.

"Step right up!" Jessie called out.

"Corn here!" James called out.

"Don't be shy!" Jessie called out.

"Buy, buy, buy, buy!" Jessie and James called out.

Over to Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon, Sora was chewing Lillie out about what she did.

"I can't believe you bought some roasted corn from those jokers, Lillie! It didn't occur to you that all those ears of corn were stolen?" Sora scolded her.

"I couldn't help it. I just couldn't say no to this cute little face," Lillie said as she looks over to Teddiursa happily eating the roasted corn.

"I guess that's okay at the most part, but you can't just cave-in every time Teddiursa does that thing. Even Kairi doesn't spoil Togepi that much!" Sora said.

"Sora is right, Lillie. You have to set boundries with Teddiursa," Illima said.

"Okay. I'll try to be firm with Teddy from now on," Lillie said.

After a few minutes, they made it by a beautiful lake.

"This looks like a nice spot," Lana said.

"We can have our lunch here," Sora said taking out his Pokéballs and let out Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Swinub, and Meltan. "Anyway, how are we doing on food?"

"We only got loaf of bread and a big hunk of ham," Kiawe said. "I think that might be enough for all of us for the most part."

"It's better than nothing," Hapu said.

Teddiursa grinned so wickedly as he had some plans for that ham.

Kairi had called out her Pokémon to join Sora's Pokémon for some fun.

Sora, Pikachu, the Pichu, and Togepi gathered some rocks to build a fire while Kairi sliced the ham making sure it was enough for everyone. The Alolan nine were gathering up some firewood.

"Hey Kairi, think you can give me and Mina a hand with some of this firewood?" Acerola asked.

"Sure thing," Kairi said. Teddiursa waited for the aubrun haired girl to leave the ham unattended and went over to it. Totodile Jigglypuff was doing a rehearsal when she noticed Teddiursa over to the ham. Teddiursa got started eating the ham.

 _"Hey! What do you think you're doing? That ham is for Kairi and the others! That's not yours!"_ \- Jigglypuff subtitle.

 _"Back off!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Teddiursa smacks Jigglypuff. That made her puff up in anger.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff huffed up.

"I'm starving. Let's make those sandwiches now," Sora said. Teddiursa hears the kids coming back and hands the balloon Pokémon the wrapper and pretends to cry. Lillie saw Teddiursa crying thinking he was crying for real.

"Jigglypuff! What did you do to Teddy to make him cry?" Lillie chided Jigglypuff.

"What's all the commotion about?" Kairi asked.

"Look at what your Jigglypuff did!" Lillie said accusingly. "Jigglypuff ate our ham and she scared Teddiursa!"

"What? Is that true, Jigglypuff?" Kairi asked.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly, Jiggly," Jigglypuff denied shaking her head. "Puff!" Jigglypuff pointed to Teddiursa.

"Don't you dare accuse my sweet little Teddy! We know you're the one who ate the ham and don't you dare frame Teddy for it!" Lillie scolded.

"Hold on a second! How do we know it was Jigglypuff at all?" Sora asked.

"We just caught her red-handed! That's how I know!" Lillie said.

"Lillie is right. It does seems rather suspicious," Illima said.

"I don't care how suspicious it is, you can't accuse Jigglypuff for something like that! And if Jigglypuff said she didn't do it, then I believe her!" Kairi said.

"So you're defending a thief, are you?" Lillie argued.

"My Jigglypuff is not a thief! Unless you have picture evidence that supports it, you can't prove anything!" Kairi argued back.

"The ham's gone and Jigglypuff is holding the wrapper! What more proof do you want?" Lillie argued. Sora heard enough arguing from the two of them and broke them up.

"That's enough! What's done is done! We can just head over to the supermarket and buy some food there and maybe make some lunch with that. Won't that make everything better?" Sora asked. Kairi and Lillie glared at each other for a moment.

"Fine!" Kairi and Lillie both said.

After a little while, Sora, Kairi, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles came back with food from the supermarket and got set up to make some lunch. Sora and Kairi were making some soup.

"How am I doing, Kairi?" Sora asked while he was tirring the soup.

"You're doing great, Sora. It's looking better than you thought it was," Kairi said.

"Good. I was worried about burning it or something," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Mallow and Lillie were setting the table while Teddiursa swiped the bananas from the table. Teddiursa was about to eat the bananas when Togepi came over to see what he was doing.

"Hey! Where did those bananas go?" Mallow asked.

"They were here a second ago," Lillie said. Teddiursa handed Togepi the bananas to frame the baby Pokémon. Togepi thought it was a game and shoved the bananas in his mouth. "Teddy, did you see a bunch of bananas?" Teddiursa was worried about being caught with his mouth full of bananas, so he shook his head.

"Maybe Sophocles took them. He probably couldn't wait until lunch anyway," Mallow guessed. Kiawe placed the grocery bag on the table and Teddiursa has eyed the sausages.

"So, how's that soup coming along?" Kiawe asked.

Teddiursa jumped on the table and grabbed the sausages. Magby saw what Teddiursa was doing and tried to stop him. The little bear Pokémon just shoved her out of the way. Teddiursa left a sausage link trail.

"Are you sure you left them on the table, Mallow?" Sophocles asked.

"I'm positive, Sophocles," Mallow said.

"Well, I didn't take them," Sophocles said.

"Didn't take what?" Sora asked.

"We had some bananas on the table here and now they're gone," Mallow said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped as they saw the sausage links.

"So, the food theif is in that bush!" Acerola said.

"Then let's pull it out," Sora said as he grabbed the sausages and started yanking. Magby was giving him a piece of her mind when Teddiursa felt the tug and tried to pull back the sausages. "I got you now, you little bandit!" Teddiursa winced knowing he was going to get caught in the act so he wrapped the sausages around Magby and shoved the end he was eating in her mouth and pretended to cry.

"What is going on here?" Sora asked as he saw Magby with the sausage in her mouth.

"This is hard to believe," Mina said.

"Magby stole them," Lillie said. Magby shook her head and spat the sausage out. Teddiursa ran up to Lillie. "You were trying to stop Magby weren't you?"

"Is that right, Magby?" Kairi asked. Magby shook her head. "I want to believe you, Magby, but it does look suspicious." Magby couldn't believe what she heard Kairi say, so she ran off crying. "Magby! Wait!" Sora and the Alolan nine after her.

"Kairi, wait up!" Sora called out after her. With the human kids gone, this was the chance that the little bear Pokémon was waiting for.

The kids caught up with Magby and saw her crying her eyes outs.

"Magby. I know you didn't do it. And if you said you didn't do it, then I believe you," Kairi said.

"Gotta admit, this whole thing is suspious. First Jigglypuff, now Magby. And both were around when Teddiursa was crying," Sora said stroking hos chin.

"What are you getting at, Sora?" Lana asked.

"Is anybody sensing a pattern here? Our food is disappearing and Jigglypuff and Magby have been caught with food in their possession. And isn't it a coincidence to see Teddiursa crying at the scene? We never had this kind of problem before," Sora pointed out.

"I agree. Two of Kairi's Pokémon has been caught with food with them and they never shown any misbehavior like this before," Illima agreed.

"No way! Teddy wouldn't do something like that!" Lillie stated.

"We don't know that for certain, Lillie. And until we do, we have to keep a pretty close watch on Teddiursa just in case," Sora said.

"Sora's right. I didn't buy that cutsie act for a second," Hapu said. Lillie was about to retort when Totodile, Jigglypuff, and Swinub came to the scene.

"Totodile!" Totodile said.

"What's up, Totodile?" Sora asked. Meltan made its sound as they all came back and saw Teddiursa rummaging through Illima's backpack.

"Teddy?" Lillie asked.

"Curious. What could Teddiursa be looking for in my backpack?" Illima asked. Teddiursa took out a loaf of bread and took a bite out of it.

"Aha! Caught ya!" Sora shouted. Teddiursa flinced and handed the bread to Meltan and pretended to cry once again. "Nice try, you little liar! Meltan doesn't eat bread!"

"So, it was Teddiursa stealing our food all along!" Kiawe said.

"He had us wrapped around his paw right from the start!" Kairi said. "And he framed Jigglypuff and Magby for the thefts!"

"No! It can't be true!" Lillie said. She went up to Teddiursa. "Please tell me you're not the one stealing our food and all is forgiven." Teddiursa tried his little charm once again. "Cutie! How can I doubt a sweet face like that?"

"Seriously, Lillie?" Hapu asked.

"Teddiursa was lying to all of us the whole time!" Lana said.

"And now we're on to your little act!" Sora said. Teddiursa knew his ploy could no longer fool them, so he strapped on Illima's backpack and ran off.

"Hey! That's mine!" Illima exclaimed.

"Give that back!" Sophocles shouted.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon chased after Teddiursa. They quickly lost his trail when Teddiursa went into some bushes.

"Where did he go?" Kairi asked.

"Teddiursa can't be too far!" Kiawe said.

"Let's keep looking!" Sora said. Everyone all agreed and kept looking. Teddiursa took off with the backpack.

Over to Team Rocket, they started to celebrate their successful day; let's see how that lasts, shall we?

Jessie laughs and said, "We've made a bundle today!"

"We've sold a whole bunch of hot corn and we still have three ears left for us to chow down on," Meowth said.

"We got it made," James said. Team Rocket heard something jump into their wagon and saw the same Teddiursa from before with a new backpack. He was looking for some corn and saw it was gone. He spotted the three that was left and decided to have some fun with them. "Say, I think this is the same Teddiursa we saw with the twerps earlier today."

"I wonder what it's doing here," Jessie said.

"Teddiursa. Teddi, Teddi, Teddiursa, Ursa, Ursa, Teddi, Teddiursa, Teddi," Teddiursa said..

"That makes louds of sense. He's saying that he couldn't stand being with those goody two-shoes losers no-more," Meowth translated.

"Teddiursa, Teddiursa!" Teddiursa said.

"But, he said he was too loanesome being by himself; so he decided that he wants to be your Pokémon," Meowth translated.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa charmed.

"Cutie! Adorable!" Jessie cooed.

"Teddiursa, Ursa!" Teddiursa said.

"Our little friend has a pretty big secret too," Meowth translated.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said pointing to his right.

"He just said that there's a forest nearby that's got a zillion apple trees in it!" Meowth translated.

"Ah! A zillion apple trees," James beamed.

"We'll get into the apple business!" Jessie said.

"And all those apples will sell just like hotcakes!" James said.

Teddiursa saw how distracted they were and made his move to swipe the three remaining hot corn while they weren't looking. Team Rocket turned to ask Teddiursa how to get there when they saw he was gone.

"Where did it go?" Jessie asked.

"He was standing right here," Meowth said. They all turned around and saw Teddiursa stealing the corn from them.

"That cuzzy little fuzzy-wuzzy is stealing our lunch!" James exclaimed. Teddiursa growls at Team Rocket and then puts on the charm.

"I know, but all because it's just so cute and cuddly, I don't even care!" Jessie cooed.

"Open up your eyes, Jessie!" James chided her.

"That little furrball is even more crooked than we are!" Meowth hissed. Just then, an angry farmer carrying a shovel comes running towards them.

"There ya are! You're them dirty varmits who gone and stole all the corn off of my farm!" The farmer shouted. Team Rocket screams in horror as they started running for it.

"Let's get out of here!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Get the hell back here, ya crooks! Nobody steals mah corn and gets away with it!" The farmer shouted.

Teddiursa watched them run off and took off with the backpack.

Meanwhile over to the group they all looked around and realized that their trail has gone cold.

"We lost him," Sophocles groaned.

"That Teddiursa could be miles away from here by now," Sora said.

"Indeed. If it was just about about food, I wouldn't care so much, but all the important things were inside it. The guidebook is included," Illima said.

"We better keep looking then," Sora said. Kairi spotted a Pokémon Center nearby.

"Guys look! There's a Pokémon Center over there!" Kairi said.

"Maybe Nurse Joy should know something that can help us how to find that Teddiursa," Hapu said.

"It's worth asking," Sora said. "Come on." Lillie still couldn't believe how such a cute and innocent Pokémon could do such a thing. The group explained about the backpack theft and Nurse Joy was shocked when she heard it.

"Oh no! That's the third report of a backpack theft had this week!" Nurse Joy said.

"Just when a Farfetch'd thief wasn't already bad enough," Mallow sighed. The group sighed as they remember that incident well.

"Did any of the victims mention anything about a Teddiursa?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. But was the Teddiursa you mentioned extra cute, extra cuddly, and sweet as can be?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's my Teddiursa!" Lillie beamed.

"That's how it fools everyobody, I'm afraid," Nurse Joy said. Lillie sighed as she hung her head in shame.

"That's how he fooled me," Lillie said with regret. She turns to Kairi with a look of regret in her eyes. "Kairi, I'm so sorry for falsely accusing your Pokémon like that."

"It's okay, Lillie. What's important is we get that Teddiursa as quick as possible," Kairi said.

"I think I see a pettern. That Teddiursa must be the scary Pokémon Brian had warned us about. He didn't seem that scary to us and he knew we wouldn't see his cute little ruse as a threat," Illima said.

"And that was until he was caught in the act," Kiawe said.

"Let's find that little fuzzball and teach him a lesson he won't forget!" Acerola said.

"She's right. Something has to be done about that Teddiursa. It would be best if we all look for it together," Nurse Joy said.

Everyone agreed as they all set off to search for the thieving bear Pokémon.

Over by a lake, Teddiursa was happily eating some corn he stole from Team Rocket when suddenly a net traps Teddiursa in it.

"Prepare for trouble, Teddiursa!"

"Make it double, and things are gonna get worsa!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Think you can con us and get away with it?" Jessie asked. "Guess again!"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said as he cut through the net with his claws. That made Jessie growl with rage.

"We'll have to do this the hard way then!" Jessie growled taking out a Pokéball. "Arbok! Go!" James takes out a Pokéball and tosses it.

"Victreebel, get ready to attack!" James shouted. Victreebel comes out and chomps on James once again. "Wait! I didn't mean a snack attack!"

"Hurry Arbok! Use Your Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting right at the little bear Pokémon. Teddiursa swipes at Arbok's Poison Sting like it was no problem. Teddiursa swipes at the cobra Pokémon with his Slash attack and sends Arbok back to the balloon.

"Victreebel! Use your Razor Leaf attack!" James ordered. Victreebel fires Razor Leaf and Teddiursa did the same thing as he did with Arbok's Poison Sting. Teddiursa then swipes at Victreebel with Slash and sends him back to James.

"It looks like a toy, but it ain't playing around with us," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

Teddiursa fires Swift right at the balloon and sends them flying in the air.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, the Pokémon, and Nurse Joy came by through the woods.

"That tip we got from those two trainers should help us find Teddiursa," Sora said.

"It should be around here somewhere," Nurse Joy said. They all sa what looks like Team Rocket's hot air balloon flying in the air.

"Was that Team Rocket just now?" Kiawe asked.

"It sure sounded like them," Sophocles said. Mina turned to see the where they came from and spotted Teddiursa.

"Look!" Mina said pointing to Teddiursa. "There's Teddiursa!"

"And Illima's backpack too!" Lana said.

The group charged towards Teddiursa eating what remained of the hot corn.

"The jig is up, Teddy!" Sora said.

"Give back that backpack this minute!" Kairi added. Teddiursa just refused and took out another loaf of bread and ate it in two bites.

"He's not in the least bit ashamed that he's a liar," Lillie said. "And I even trusted you." Lillie was about to send out Snowy to deal with Teddiursa when Kairi stepped in.

"I'll take this. That Teddiursa can't frame my Jigglypuff and Magby and get away with it," Kairi said taking out Magby's Pokéball. "Magby! Go!" Kairi threw her Pokéball and Magby puffs some smoke upon entry. "Fire Punch!" Magby runs towards Teddiursa and lands a fiery punch on him. Teddiursa fought back with Swift. Then swipes at the Fire Type with a Slash attack. "You can beat him, Magby! Ember!" Magby fires Ember at Teddiursa and he just uses Double Team avoiding Ember.

"Great. Double Team," Sora deadpanned. Teddiursa and the Teddiursa duplicates all swipe at Magby with Slash.

"I know how to find the real one! Fire a barrage of Ember!" Kairi ordered. Magby fired Ember at the two of the duplicates and then found the real one. "Found the real one! Finish Teddiursa off with Incinerate!" Magby fired Incinerate at Teddiursa knocking him out. Illima walks up to the backpack and takes it.

"I believe this is mine," Illima said as he took off to rejoin the group. Suddenly, Teddiursa started to evolve. Everyone knew what Teddiursa evolves into and took off before the evolution was complete. Teddiursa was now an Ursaring.

Everyone made it back to the Pokémon Center and had some lunch to make up for the one they didn't get to have because of the food thefts.

"Just glad we made it out of there just in the knick of time," Sophocles said.

"Yeah. And I would like to add, it was a good thing that Teddiursa had evolved into an Ursaring," Sora said.

"Very good thing," Mina said.

"Now he'll have to get his own food instead of stealing it, since his charms will no longer work," Kairi said.

"I would feel sorry for some poor sap who wold cuddle an Ursaring," Sophocles laughed. Once they finshed eating up, they continued on towards their journey and for Sora's very next Gym battle.

Later that night, Team Rocket were popping some popcorn in a small pot on a campfire. They were all in a funk.

"It's too bad that farmer caught up with us," Jessie groaned.

"And he made us give him all the money we made. And after all the hard work we did and all the corn we stole," James added.

"And all we have left is this pot of popcorn without any butter," Meowth said. They all turned to their left when they heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. They all saw it was an Ursaring.

"URSARING!" Team Rocket screamed as they ran off screaming forgetting the popcorn. Ursarinf looked at the pot of popcorn and took it.

 _"Okay, maybe my cute charms aren't going to work on anyone anymore since I evolved. But, at least I got something out of it."_ \- Ursaring subtitle.

Team Rocket kept running for their lives as they climbed up a tree, before they found it occupied by some Spinarak and some Ariados. They ended up being wrapped up in some threads and gagged. We can just leave them here just for now at least.


	133. Moving Pictures

**Episode 133:** **Moving Pictures**

A whole day had passed since an unexpected incident with a food-stealing Teddiursa, things had been quite at most parts. Sora decided to have a practice battle with Hapu whom sent out her Shiny Onix while Sora had sent out Swinub to battle with Onix. Kairi along with Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu watching the battle.

"Okay, Swinub. You ready?" Sora asked.

"Swinub, Swin," Swinub snorted.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Sora said proudly.

"Like Pokémon, like trainer! Just because you have an edge of Ice over Ground dosen't mean you're gonna put me on ice!" Hapu stated.

"Was that a pun, Hapu?" Sora asked.

"Maybe," Hapu said. "You ready, Onix?" Onix roars in response. "Great! And since I'm a lady, I should make the first move."

"Be my guest," Sora gestured.

"Onix! Start things up with Slam!" Hapu ordered. Onix moves its tail to smack Swinub.

"Okay Swinub! Dodge and use Powder Snow!" Sora ordered. Swinub jumps out of the way of Onix's attack and fires Powder Snow at the Shiny Onix. The attack makes contact. "Now use Ancient Power!" Swinub fires silver crystalized rocks at the Shiny rock snake Pokémon.

"Onix! Dig!" Hapu ordered. Onix dug underground to avoid the attack. The rocks misses their mark. Sora knew Onix would pop out of the ground at any moment and he had to be ready for it.

"Swinub! Onix might come out of the ground at any time! Keep your guard up!" Sora called out. Swinub did look around for a bit. Hapu anticipated that his Swinub was sniffing around for Onix.

After a few seconds of waiting, Onix emerges from the ground with Swinub caught in the mix. Swinub tumbles around landing on his back.

"Swinub! You doing okay?" Sora asked. Swinub manages to get back up. "Great! Ancient Power again!" Swinub fires Ancient Power right at Onix, but this time it came too fast for Onix to dodge. The rocks hits Onix dead-on. "Now use Mud Bomb!" Swinub forms a huge ball of mud and sends it towards Onix.

"Quickly Onix! Dodge with Dig!" Hapu ordered. Onix dug into the ground, but Onix got hit with Mud Bomb before Onix was even half way down.

"Not this time, Hapu! Swinub! Powder Snow again! Send it down in that hole!" Sora ordered. Swinub fires Powder Snow into the hole Onix had dug into. The cold and icy attack forces Onix out and its entire body is covered in icicles. A glowing, light blue block of ice forms in front of Swinub's nose, and it then fires it at Onix, finishing it. Onix falls to the ground beaten.

"No way! Swinub just learned to use Ice Shard!" Hapu gasped.

"Way to go, Swinub!" Kairi cheered.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Spiky-eared Pichu added.

"You did great, Swinub!" Sora complemented. Swinub smiled having to hear that from Sora. Swinub then started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Hapu, and the Pokémon were amazed by the sight. Swinub had evolved into a Piloswine. The newly evolved Piloswine let out a loud cry after evolving.

"Whoa! Piloswine!" Sora cheered.

"Didn't think Swinub was ready to evolving just yet," Kairi said.

"Me neither. And I feel kinda jealous," Hapu admitted.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Since Piloswine knows Ancient Power, that means Piloswine is gonna evolve at anytime. And you're going to have another cool Pokémon with you. Mamoswine is a Pokémon that I wanted," Hapu pouted. Sora was amazed to hear Piloswine can evolve into a Mamoswine pretty soon.

Soon after the practice battle with Hapu, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine continued on with their journey and their destination towards Olivine City when they all noticed gray clouds in the sky.

"I don't like the looks of all those clouds," Sophocles said.

"Me neither. Those clouds do look very dark You think it's going to rain?" Kairi asked.

"It sure looks like it," Sora said.

They all stopped when the heard what sounds like a camera taking some pictures.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kiawe asked.

"I do. What's that sound?" Lillie asked.

"It sounded like a camera shutter," Illima said.

They went closer to the source of the clicking when they spotted a familiar photographer. He was shooting some pictures of a couple of Bellossom.

"Todd!" Sora and Kairi Todd turns and takes some snapsots of the group.

"Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu! I don't believe it!" Todd waved to them.

"It's been a long time," Illima said. Everyone remembered their meeting very well. They couldn't forget when Sophocles mistook his camera for a gun and Todd being set up by Team Rocket to steal Pikachu. Fortunately, their plot was foiled when Red wearing a black hooded cloak came along.

"It sure has! And I can see Pikachu and Togepi are doing great!" Todd said.

"You know it," Sora said. Todd noticed two new additions to the group.

"Pichu! And one of them is a Shiny Pokémon and the other one has a spiky-ear!" Todd said. He snapped some pictures of the two Pichu scaring them. They hid behind Pikachu.

"I don't think they like to have their pictures taken, Todd," Kairi said.

"I guess not. Anyway, what have you guys been up to since I last saw all of you?" Todd asked.

"We've been doing some traveling," Mallow said.

"And we met some pretty interesting Pokémon along the way," Acerola said.

"I heard Sora is the Indigo Platue Pokémon League Champion ! Is that right?" Todd asked.

"You heard right," Lana said.

"I figured as much. I was pretty surprised when I saw heard about it. And when I saw your face in some magazines, I was more surprised than ever," Todd said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine knew Sora's popularity was spreading around like wildfire, and it didn't surprise them to hear that one of their old friends would catch wind of Sora's success. "So, what else is new with you guys?"

"Well, Kairi got a taste of being a Pokémon trainer and she's already caught some Pokémon of her own," Sora said.

"And I got pretty good at handling them since then. What pictures have you been taking lately?" Kairi asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Kairi. I have a massive load right here," Todd said taking out a photo album and showing them his latest shots. "Isn't this Bellsprout cute? And look at that sad expression on that Gloom's face. This Weepinbell really cracks me up. And looks at this happy little Hoppip I found."

"Sounds like you've been such a busy little bee, have you?" Mallow asked.

"Looks like your talent has gotten better and you were already a natural," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"It looks like you've been consentrating on taking photos of Grass Type Pokémon," Lillie said.

"It feels like that I have my share of wild Pokémon photos so far; but the one Pokémon that I want to snap a picture of is the legendary bird Pokémon Articuno," Todd said.

"Articuno?" Sora and Kairi both asked at once.

"Yup. I came around here looking for one," Todd said.

"Why are you searching for Articuno, Todd?" Hapu asked.

"Yesterday, a kid told me that some people in a village nearby said they saw an Articuno," Todd said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked among themselves and knew this Articuno had to be real and not counting the one Salnius had used to battle along with his Shadow Zapdos and Shadow Moltres. They also remembered them meeting Mew and its genetic counterpart Mewtwo in a cave at Cerulean City. Also, seeing Solgaleo and Lunala while battling along with Red and Ash against the Shadow King. Sora and Kairi defendly remembered their time traveling experince since meeting Celebi again. Sora definitely remembered meeting Suicune since arriving in Johto.

"What do you say, guys? Would any of you like to experince this for yourselves?" Sora asked.

"We all had a feeling you would say that, Sora. It's not everyday that a legendary Pokémon like Articuno comes our way," Illima said.

"I really wanna see it!" Lana said.

"Me too, me too!" Acerola said unable to contain her excitement.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu chirped. Pikachu felt a snowflake land on his nose and lokked up as a couple more snowflakes dropped by.

"What's the matter, Pikachu? Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing up to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw something falling very fast. "What is that?"

"Could it be a shooting star?" Lana asked.

"I don't think it is a shooting star," Lillie corrected her.

"Whatever it is, it's falling pretty fast," Kiawe said.

"It must be a meteor!" Sophocles said.

"And it's heading right towards us!" Kairi said.

"I think it might be Articuno," Todd said getting his camera ready. "I gotta get a shot of this." Todd pointed the camera at the myterious object when Sora jumped towards him.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Sora shouted moving him out of the way before it could land a hit. The myerious object crashes creating a huge dust cloud..

"Sora!" Kairi cried out.

"I'm okay! And so is Todd!" Sora said.

"That was so very close," Hapu sighed with relief.

"You've said it. My heart was racing," Lana said.

"What the heck was that?" Mallow asked.

"It must really be a meteor," Lillie said.

"I guess it wasn't Articuno afterall," Todd said.

"And it's way too small to be a meteor," Sora pointed out. The dust cloud cleared to reveal a Sunjern frozen in a block of ice. "No way. It's a Sunkern."

"Why is it flying around and how did it end up being frozen in a block of ice?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something!" Kairi said taking out a pink towel. "We don't have time!"

"I just passed a lodge. We can take it there," Todd said.

"Great! Let' go!" Kairi said. Everyone took off carrying the frozen Sunkern. Unknown to the group, another familair face has popped out from a nearby bush.

"Aha! I the legendary Pokémon Articuno is somewhere around here. It is a golden opportunity to capture it and use its freezing powers as my own! And soon, I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire shall capture it!' Mad Ivan proclaimed. "But, it is just unfornate that I had to bump into those brats again. I'll have to follow them even further and hope that they'll lead me to it." Mad Ivan cackles evilly as an opportunity for both power and revenge had presented themselves.

The group made it to the lodge Todd was telling his friends about. Outside there happens to be an elderly woman sweeping some dust off the curb.

"There it is!" Todd said.

"We got there in just the knick of time!" Sora said.

"And a very good thing too. I don't know how much longer this little Sunkern can last," Kairi said.

"Excuse us, ma'am!" Lillie called out getting the woman's attention.

"My, you kids seem to be in a hurry," the elderly woman said. "Can I help you with something?"

"We just found this Sunkern and she's frozen solid!" Kairi said showing her the frozen Sunkern.

"Oh, that's terrible! Let's go inside and see what we can do," she said. She and the kids got inside with the frozen seed Pokémon.

"You'll be okay, Sunkern," Kairi said.

"I still can't believe something like this happened," Lillie said.

"Neither can I," Acerola said.

"Now, this shouldn't take long," the elderly woman said. She placed a basin on the table and holding a teapot. "Now place Sunkern in the basin, dear."

"Okay," Kairi said placing the frozen Sunkern in the basin removing the towel. She starts to fill it up with hot water.

"A nice warm bath should do the trick," Sophocles said.

"I'm getting warm just thinking about it," Mallow said.

"Me too," Lana said feeling warmed up just imagining being in a hot spring. The ice block had completely melted and Sunkern beamed at the feeling of being in such a warm bath.

"Kern, Sunkern!" The Sunkern said happily.

"Do you like that, Sunkern?" The elderly lady asked.

"Kern, Sunkern, Sun!" The Sunkern replied.

"I think she really does," Kairi said.

"All that ice only slowed down her metabolism," Lillie said.

Sunkern starts singing in the basin enjoying the bath she is retrieving.

"Oh, that is so cute! Sunkern is singing in the bath," Kairi cooed.

"If her voice is warmed up, the rest of her body must be warmed up too," the elderly lady said.

"If I was taking a nice hot bath, I'd be happy too," Kiawe said.

"And I have to say that all of you have done a noble thing by helping out this little Sunkern," the elderly woman said. "My name is Sophia by the way."

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced placing his arm arounnd her shoulder.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"I'm Hapu."

"And my name is Todd."

"Nice to meet all of you," Sophia said with a smile. "And I was happy to help this little Sunkern since this place is known as the Sunflora Lodge."

"Then it's a good thing we all came here since Sunkern evolves into a Sunflora," Mallow said.

"That is exactly right. And the reason we call it the Sunflora Lodge is..." Sophia paused. She walks over to a bookshelf and takes a couple of photo albums. "Oh well. It is a long and complicated story and I'm sure you young people wouldn't be interested in listening to an old lady reminisce." The group were definitely stuck now and none of them could get out of it. She pours some tea and brought out some snacks. "Of course, it rather interesting and I am more than willing to tell it if you insist."

"We would like to hear it if you're sharing your story," Sora said not wanting to be rude. Before long, Kairi, Todd, and the Alolan nine all started to listen to Sophia's tale.

"I wonder if she's got any string cheese," Sophocles said in his thoughts.

"Well, if you insist. This story began about fifty years ago," Sophia started. "I had a very special man named Marcello and he was leaving to work in another town in just a few months. And he left, we had promised to be married. Many months have passed and Marcello never returned. But still, I waited for him. What I didn't know was Marcello was in the hospital for several months and he has been placed into a coma as a result of an unfortunate accident. But, day after day, week after week, I have waited. Hoped. Finally, I got the letter I have been waiting for. I remember exactly what it said, 'My darling Sophia, please forgive me. I'll be passing through the lodge tomorrow, but if you are in love with another, then I wish you happiness. If you will still have me, stand a Sunflora in front of the lodge, I will will know.' And without any hesitation I ran outside and asked every Pokémon trainer I could find and asked if they had a Sunflora. He had returned and we got married. But, unfortunately, the accident had only weakened Marcello and he sadly passed away. My Marcello was gone forever." The group broke out in tears upon hearing the story.

'Such a beautiful story," Lillie sobbed.

"Yeah," Mina also sobbed.

Sophopholes took a napkin and blew on it.

"Someone took a picture on our first day with the Sunflora. And that's what we looked like fifty years ago tofay," Sophia said showing them the photo.

Mad Ivan who had been following the group also sobbed hearing Sophia's story. He blew his nose on the handkerchief he had stored after using it to wipe away some tears.

"Even Mad Ivan's soul is touched," Mad Ivan sobbed. "And to think I never believed in love and now I am even wiser." Mad Ivan sobbed some more. His wrings his handkerchief and it floews like a waterfall.

"That is some story," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I can bet that you miss your husband so much," Sora said. Everyone was caught off guard when they heard a man laughing.

"Not as much you would expect, sonny. But, she can tell a Wailord of a tale, can she?" The elderly man asked.

Everyone was confused by this. It couldn't be who they it is; is it?

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I hate to disappoint you, kids, but my name is Marcello," he introduced. Everyone was surprised by this turn of development.

"GHOST!" Sophocles yelped as he fainted and fell on his back. Hapu pats his cheeks to get him back to consciousness.

"Sophocles, Sophocles. Wake up. It's not a ghost," Hapu said patting his cheek.

"I apologize for my wife and for scaring your friend like that. My wife just loves romance stories and loves to put herself and me in 'em," Marcello.

"What did you think of that one, dear?" Sophia asked her husband.

"It had me tearing up," Marcello said. They shared a laugh together. Sora leaned over to Kairi.

"Your grandma dosen't do that, does she?" Sora asked.

"No she doesn't. But, she would tell me stories about her and grandpa when I was younger," Kairi stated.

"I didn't think so. I had to make sure," Sora said.

"Hey, is Sophocles okay?" Todd asked.

"He's just fine. He just dosen't like being scared like that. Especially when it comes to ghosts," Kiawe said.

"I will admit, I was ensnared by her story," Illima said. Todd took a look at the photo.

"This is an interesting picture. Are all these Sunflora real?" Todd asked.

"Oh yes. The Sunflora have been coming by here for years and years because of the weather," Sophia said.

"It has always been warm here down at the south slope in this time of year and the Sunflora always spent the winter there," Marcello said.

"And after we got married, we took a picture and we had our picture taken once a year for forty-nine years," she said showing their young guests the photos. They looked through the photos and saw them with so many Sunflora in the background.

"Look at this," Mallow said amazed.

"So many Sunflora. So very sunny," Lana said.

"There has to be even more Sunflora than we can even count," Sophocles said.

"This year is going to be your golden anniversary," Kiawe said.

"That should make an extra special picture," Lillie said. The elderly couple frowned hearing it from the blonde.

"Well, yes," Sophia said bluntly. Sora and Kairi caught a whiff something was wrong.

"Hundreds of Sunflora. That'll make a pretty good picture. I'm a photographer and I will be honored to take your for your golden anniversary," Todd offered.

"I'm afraid there won't be a picture this year," Marcello said.

"Huh? Why not?" Todd asked.

"We would love one, but the south slopes have been unusually cold this year," Sophia said.

"And for the first time in fifty years, there hasn't been a single Sunflora," Marcello said.

"You mean, they're just gone?" Lana asked.

"Too bad. I would like to see all those Sunflora," Kairi said.

"Yeah me too," Sora agreed.

"We should go up to the south slope and take your picture anyway," Todd suggested. Marcello and Sophia looked at him with surprise.

"You know, he's right. Is is our anniversary tradion after all, Marcello, " Sophia said.

"Sunflora or no Sunflora, we should go up to the south slopes and have our picture taken," Marcello said.

"That's a great idea, Todd," Kairi said. "And I think my Sunflora should be a part of this." Sora smiled taking out his Pokédex.

"I had a feeling you would say that. And I couldn't agree with you more," Sora said handing the Pokédex to his girlfriend. Kairi had accessed her app on the Pokédex and exchanged Raichu for Sunflora. Once the Pokéballs were switched, Kairi sent Sunflora out of her Pokéball.

"Sunflora, flora, flora," Sunflora said.

"That's also a great idea, Kairi," Illima said.

"My, that's quite a beautiful Sunflora you raised, dearie," Sophia said.

"Thanks. I had her when I caught her as a Sunkern. Sora used the Sun Stone he won at the Bug Catching Contest to make her evolution possible," Kairi said.

"Like I said, I won that Sun Stone for you," Sora said.

"And I really appreciate it, Sora," Kairi said lovingly. Sora smiled as he took her by the hand. Todd and Alolan nine smiled warmly as they pictured them as they elderly couple before them. Marcello and Sophia could see it as well.

"I can just picture them in Marcello and Sophia's place in fifty years," Acerola whispered to Mina.

"Yeah," Mina said.

A little while later, they couple had a change of clothes and prepared to head to the south slopes. Kairi's Sunflora decided to carry Sunkern the whole way. Kairi understood the special connection her Sunflora was having with her pre-evolved form.

"Is everybody ready to get going?" Marcello asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Sora said.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"And maybe, while we're up there, we can figure out what happened to the Sunflora," Mallow said.

"It would be worth looking into," Kiawe said.

"Now, before we go, I should get a bon voyage shot," Todd said as he readied his camera. Everyone stood still for Todd to take his picture. Sora scrunched up his nose just for fun. "Sora, don't scrunch up your nose." Sora unscrunched his nose. "Perfect." Todd snaps the picture.

"Alright everyone, let's get going," Marcello said. Not needing to be told twice, everyone took off towards the south slopes. Mad Ivan watched them leave from on top of the roof.

"I know exactly what happened to those Sunflora. I have no doubt the cold weather is Articuno's doung. I shall continue following them and then take a chance for revenge while I am at it," Mad Ivan said snickering.

While the group headed up to the south slope, the elderly couple had some questions to ask about Sora and Kairi.

"Now Sora. You mentioned you and Kairi are together. I hope you don't mind if I would ask how you two have met," Sophia wondered. Sora blushed a bit while Kairi giggled.

"I can field this one, Sora," Kairi said. Sora chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sora and I actually met just when Sora got started as a Pokémon trainer."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. Things didn't turn out like I planned. I kinda messed up on my very first try. And Pikachu didn't exactly help out," Sora said. Pikachu gave his trainer a look and Sora noticed. "Don't give me the stink eye; you know it's true."

"Pi," Pikachu stuck his tongue out.

"Out on the same day, I was on a nature walk outside the city I grew up in while living with my grandma. I spotted a Caterpie in a cage. I bashed the lock with a rock and he was set free. And that was when a couple of Pokémon hunters came and kidnapped me," Kairi said.

"Pokémon hunters?" Todd asked surprised.

"How deadful," Sophia said.

"Those guys had a flock of an entire Spearow by their side and they sicced them on me and Pikachu. We both managed to end up at their camp. And that's when I met Kairi here," Sora said.

"He saved my life and I instantly fell for him," Kairi said.

"So it was love at first sight," Marcello said.

"Well, Pikachu got hurt pretty bad by their Spearow, but we managed to beat them and get Pikachu healed up," Sora said.

"It was just the two of us at first, but we met up with nine of them and we've been traveling together since," Kairi said. "We became offically a couple when we both confessed our feelings to each other. I will admit that we both worried that one of us wouldn't feel the same way as the other would."

"It was pretty obvious when we first met first them," Kiawe said.

"Lillie got a glimpse of their first kiss and we missed it," Mallow pouted. Lana also pouted.

"Yeah," Mina also pouted.

Lillie blushed at the memory. She had to admit, it wouldn't be possible if she and the other girls didn't encourage her.

"I was wondering how two met each other since we met, but I never got a chance to ask since I was tricked by Team Rocket to take Pikachu when they thought I actully caught Pokémon for real," Todd said. He felt ashamed that he unkowingly played a role in an attempted theft of a Pokémon until a hooded figure came along and foiled their plot.

"It's okay, Todd. You didn't know you were duped," Sora said.

Todd felt better to know how forgiving Sora was to him despite getting off on the wrong foot. Sophocles even forgave him for what happened since what happed during their first meeting was a misunderstanding. Of course, he knew anybody would have made that mistake.

"So, how much further is the south slope?" Haapu asked changing the subject.

"We're actually close to it," Sophia said. "And there it is. That's the south slope." Sora, Kairi, Todd, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon looked at the south slope and saw brown and gritty it was.

"Just a few weeks ago, the slopes were covered with even more Sunflora than we can even count," Marcello said.

"Wow. No wonder the Sunflora dosen't come here anymore," Todd said "It's all gloomy here."

Without warning it started to snow. Everyone weren't expecting any snow on the slopes so soon.

"It's starting to snow," Lillie said.

"And I didn't pack my snow boots," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"This reminds me of the first time Marcello and I first came up here in the winter. Don't you remember, dear?" Sophia asked her husband. He chuckles.

"Of course, my dear," Marcello said.

"I slipped to the side and Marcello grabbed my hand before I completely fell off. I urged him to let me go or we would both perish," Sophia said.

"And I said that my life would be worthless without you, my darling Sophia," Marcello said. "I pulled you up and carried you into my arms." The elderly couple embraced each other into each other's arms. Sora, Kairi, Todd, and The Alolan nine were moved by their story once again.

"Yep, that'll be Sora and Kairi in a nutshell," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Love is stronger than the harshness of winter," Lillie said.

"Wait a minute," Sora started to speak. "If you two crossed a bridge to get here, then how come we didn't?" Marcello and Sophia stopped their embrace.

"I guess you got us again," Sophia said with a light laugh.

"The story itself is true, but it didn't happen to us," Marcello admutted..

"I only saw it happen to one of those reality shows," Sophia added.

"D'oh!" Sora shouted facepalmed.

"Fooled us again," Lana said.

The snow was staring to get even heavier than before.

"Guys, the snow is getting even heavier than before," Todd pointed out.

"It's too early for snow!" Illima said.

"And it dosen't look natural," Hapu said.

"I wonder if there's a connection to this weather and whatever made this Sunkern freeze," Kairi said.

"Sunflora," Sunflora shivered.

Everyone heard what sounds like a machine and they saw what looks like a tank erupting snow.

"That machine must be making it snow!" Sophocles said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Marcello asked. Suddenly, Mad Ivan appeared before the group on a jetpack.

"Greetings and salutations, you annoying little neophytes! It has been such a long time since we last met! But, not long enough as it seems!" Mad Ivan stated.

"Mad Ivan!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" Sora hissed at the scientist.

"Do you know this guy?" Todd asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Sora said.

"Mad Ivan is a mad scientist who specializes with Ghost Type Pokémon. He also goes around trying to steal Pokémon and use them as living weapons for his chance for world domination," Lillie explained.

"And I can bet my money this creepazoid is who is behind this!" Hapu stated.

"Actually, I played no role for the weather condition, whatsoever. But, I am certain that the legendary Pokémon Articuno is around here," Mad Ivan said.

"And you're here to snag Articuno just to make it your weapon!" Sora said almost yelling.

"You're wasting your time if you think we're going to tell you where Artucuno is!" Kairi said.

"I have no intention of interrogating any of you. Instead, I came here to have my absolute revenge for always foiling my plans since we last met!" Mad Ivan said. He took out three of his Pokéballs to attack. "Gengar! Dhelmise, Pallosand!" The three Pokéballs opens and lets out his three Ghost Type Pokémon.

"Wow! A Gengar, a Dhelmise, and a Pallosand. I gotta get a picture. Don't move now," Todd said getting his camera ready. He snaps some pictures of the three ghost Pokémon. "Got it! Ghost Type Pokémon are pretty hard to snap pictures of."

"Now to let it snow!" Mad Ivan said as he pressed the button on a remote control he took out. A flurry of snow fired at the group. Mad Ivan cackles madly. "Let the storm rage on!"

"And I thought Team Rocket played dirty!" Sora exclaimed holding onto Kairi. Marcello did the same for his wife.

"Remember the last time we were caught in a storm like this, darling?" Sophia asked her husband.

"Yes I do," Marcello responded. Sora sighed.

"Here we go again," Sora said under his breath.

"The blizzard was so harsh and fierce, I grew weak from the cold. I couldn't go on and urged him to go on ahead," Sophia said.

"I don't think, it's time or appropriate for storytelling," Lillie said.

"And it's also too cold to hear it," Sora said turning to his girlfriend. "Let's say we turn up the heat!" Sora out Quilava's Pokéball.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Kairi said taking out Magby's Pokéball.

"Go Quilava!" Sora shouted throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets Quilava out to battle.

"Go Magby!" Kairi shouted letting her Magby join the battle. Kiawe knew the couple had the right idea. He took out his two Pokéballs.

"Three can play at this! Marowak! Turtonator! Go!" Kiawe shouted throwing his Pokéballs. Marowak twirls his bone and Turtonator snorts out flames upon entry. "Marowak! Flare Blitz on that machine!" Marowak taps his bone on his head a few times and his bone ignites light green flames. Marowak charges towards the snow making machine covered with light green fire.

"Oh no you don't! Dhelmise! Stop that Marowak Anchor Shot!" Mad Ivan ordered. Dhelmise lengthens its chain with the anchor at the end and swirls it around a few times before throwing the anchor to stop Marowak completely.

"Turtonator! Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator rushed and had his shell spikes glow. The Anchor made contact with his shell before resulting in an explosion. The anchor is sent back to its owner and smacks itself. Marowak successfully destroys Mad Ivan's machine.

"Aah! Dhelmise! And my machine!" The scientist gasped. He growled at the Fire Pokémon trainer. "You'll pay for that, you annoying little firebug!"

"Quilava! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered.

"Magby! Incinerate!" Kairi ordered.

Quilava fired Flamethrower while Magby fired Incinerate turning it into a combo attack.

"Pallosand! Sand Tomb!" Mad Ivan ordered. Pallosand fires a torando of sand and blocks the combo fire attack. Acerola decided to join in and took out Mismagius's Pokéball.

"Go Mismagius!" Acerola shouted throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and Mismagius anxiously awaits orders. "Use your Magical LLeaf on Pallosand!" Mismagius send out Magical Leaf and the multicolored leaves hits the sand castle Pokémon. The combo attack got through and overcomes Pallosand and Dhelmise.

"My babies!" Mad Ivan exclaimed. He calls back his fallen Pokémon. "Damn you brats! You can't do that to my babies and get away with it!" He turns to his Gengar and it looks back at its trainer. "Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Gengar fired its attack and it knocks out both Quilava and Magby, but Mismagius manages to avoid it. Sora and Kairi calls them both back. The little Sunkern flies out of Sunflora's leaves and her eyes glows yellow and sunlight shines melting all the snow.

"Did you guys just see that? Sunkern just used Sunny Day!" Sophocles cheered.

"We all did!" Hapu added. Kairi turned to her Sunflora.

"You ready for a battle, Sunflora?" Kairi asked.

"Flora," Sunflora nodded.

"Shall I join in, Kairi?" Sora asked taking out another Pokéball.

"You shall," Kairi said.

"That's my girl. Go Meltan!" Sora threw his Pokéball and the Pokéball opens letting the hex nut Pokémon out. Meltan spins its hex nut head upon entry. Todd, Sophia, Marcello, and Mad Ivan were surprised to see such a tiny Pokémon. They knew it was something they never saw before.

"Wow! What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Todd asked excited.

"Meltan," Sophocles said. "And if you didn't get it, it's actually a new kind of Pokémon that was recently discovered."

"A new kind of Pokémon... I have got to get a picture of this," Todd said as he readied his camera and took a picture.

"Incredible. Not even I know what kind of Pokémon it is and those little parasites had discovered it?! I must acquire it!" Mad Ivan stated. "Gengar! Get that Pokémon!" Gengar heads towards the hex nut Pokémon to snatch it.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered.

"Sunflora! Solar Beam!" Kairi ordered.

Meltan had fired Flash Cannon and Sunflora's yellow petals had glowed and fired right at the shadow Pokémon. Gengar is caught in the blast and sent back to Mad Ivan as he goes flying in the air.

"YOU HAVEN'T THE LAST OF MAD IVAN, SCIENTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE!" Mad Ivan yelled as he and his Pokémon go flying. A star twinkles in the distance.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Sora said. He turned to Kairi with a smile. "Gotta hand it to you, Kairi, your Sunflora's Solar Beam was awesome!"

"Thanks Sora. Meltan's Flash Cannon was spot on!" Kairi complemented.

"Thanks. But Mad Ivan might have beaten us if it weren't for that little Sunkern's Sunny Day chasing away all those clouds," Sora said.

Todd snaps a picture of Sunkern floating around in the air.

"Picture perfect!" Todd said happily. He walks up to Sora. "Also, Meltan is such an amazing Pokémon. I was wondering if I could have a few snapshots, if that's okay with you. Sora smiles.

"Sure thing, Todd. I think Meltan deserves a pot in the spotlight," Sora turned to look at Meltan only to find it gone. "Hey, where did it go?"

"I think I have an idea, Sora," Kairi said. She points to Meltan helping itself some of the debris from the wreckage. Sora and Kairi shared a laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised to see Meltan eatin all that metal."

"I know. Meltan is like a Munchlax when it comes to metal," Kairi said. The younger couple both laughed as they watched Meltan enjoy and savor the metal from the remains of Mad Ivan's machine.

"That's it, Meltan. Keep eating," Todd said snapping some pictures. Everyone was just amazed by how much metal one little Pokémon was able to eat. Meltan came across a Sun Stone and sniffed it to see it was metal, but tossed the evolutionary stone aside. The stone landed right in front of Sora's feet.

"A Sun Stone?" Sora asked picking it up. Sora suddenly got an idea.

"Well, the snow may have melted and the sun is out, but I'm afraid the Sunflora may be gone forever," Marcello said.

"Yes, that's true. I miss them too, but we can still keep a beautiful snapshot of them in our hearts," Sophia said. "Also we have Kairi's Sunflora to take part of this."

"You're right, dear," Marcello agreed.

"How about we evolve this Sunkern into a Sunflora?" Sora suggested holding the Sun Stone Meltan had found. Illima nodded in agreement.

"A great idea, Sora. Sunkern does evolve into Sunflora with a Sun Stone," Illima stated. Sora approached Sunkern and placed the evolutionary stone in place and Sunkern landed on the Sun Stone. Sunkern then evolved into a Sunflora.

"Sunflora, flora! Sunflora, flora!" The newly evolved Sunflora called out. Before long, more have been calling back.

"You hear that?" Kiawe asked.

"I do," Lana said.

"I think it might be an echo," Sophocles said.

"Maybe not," Illima said. He looked into the distance and saw something approaching. "Look!" He pointed to the upcoming figures, revealed to be a whole bunch of Sunflora.

"Whoa! Sunflora!" Mallow said in awe.

"There has to be more than we can count," Kairi said.

"They must have heard the new Sunflora calling them to come back," Lillie guessed.

As the Sunflora had gathered, the whole south slope began to turn green again. The grass started to regrow. Kairi's Sunflora and the newly evolved Sunflora joined the bunch.

"It's so wonderful," Sophia said.

"Yes. But, it's almost as wonderful as everyday with you, my love," Marcello said. The couple embraced each other. Sora placed around Kairi's shoulder making her blush.

"It's so nice to see them so happy like this," Kairi said.

"Yeah it is," Sora agreed.

"They're still in so much love even after fifty years," Kairi said. Kairi didn't doubt how happy about how her grandparents felt when they were younger. Sora even had the same thoughts about his parents. He placed his hand on his crown necklace.

"Okay you two. Get in the same position you were in fifty years ago," Todd told them. The elderly couple got into place between Kairi's Sunflora and the newly evolved Sunflora.

"How's this, Todd?" Marcello and Sophia asked.

"Beautiful!" Todd said taking the picture. As he took the snapshot, he spotted what looks like a blue bird-like shadow flying across the sky.

"Todd? What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

"I think I saw what looks like an Articuno fly by," Todd said.

"Articuno?" Sora and Kairi asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Pichu," the two Pichu pitched in.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Maybe you just imagined it," Sora said.

"Maybe not. Mad Ivan did mention Articuno bringing the cold weather to the south slope," Illima said.

"Yeah, that does make sense," Sophocles said.

"And that might account for the frozen Sunkern," Kiawe said.

"We should go find Articuno and I can snap a picture of it!" Todd said.

"Great idea!" Acerola said.

"We should all head out and find it together," Sora said.

"Great!" Todd said excitedly.

Todd had the photos developed and handed the photo he shot for Marcello and Sophia and gave it to them. They said their goodbyes to the elderly couple and proceeded on with their journey. Kairi's Sunflora waved goodbye to her fellow Sunflora as well.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains, he pops his head out of the snow.

"Mad Ivan does not give up so easily! Articuno will be mine and use its freezing power for my total conquest! And the same can be said for that mysterious little Pokémon as well! Once I get them both, then I, Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire shall rule the world!" Mad Ivan cackles as he puts his next plan into motion.

It looks like the hunt for Articuno has begun. How will Sora and the others stop Mad Ivan from capturing Articuno? Just keep reading and find out.


	134. Spring Fever

**Episode 134: Spring Fever**

After meeting up with their old friend, Todd, the Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine are joined by the young photographer for the search of the legendary bird Pokémon known as Articuno.

They went deeper in the mountains and they come to a cliff facing a tall mountain with its top shrouded in a cloud.

"Look at the size of that mountain," Lillie said.

"I know, it's huge," Kiawe said.

"It has got to be one of the tallest mountain I have ever seen," Hapu said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sora?" Todd asked.

"Articuno has to be roosting somewhere on that mountain," Sora said.

"You guys might be right. A picture of an Articuno will be very valuable," Kiawe said.

"Just about anyone would do just about anything to see a picture of an Articuno," Sophocles said.

"Yeah. It'll be my most prized picture yet!" Todd said.

"But, before we go anyfurther, how about we make a stop for some lunch first," Acerola suggested.

"I think you're right, Acerola. This looks like a perfect stop for lunch anyway," Kairi said. That made Sora beam with happiness and delight on having to taste Kairi's cooking once again.

"That's a great idea, Kairi. I'm starting to get hungry, anyway. And I'm going to guess Sophocles is too," Sora said looking at him with his mouth drooling.

For lunch, Kairi had prepared some riceballs for everyone. Todd got a taste of Kairi's riceballs and was amzed by the taste.

"Wow! This is great, Kairi!" Todd said. "I can see why Sora enjoys it so much," Todd said as he took a bite.

"Thanks Todd. Just makes me happy to see others enjoy it so much," Kairi said.

"Anything she makes just tastes great. But, the air up here makes the food taste even better," Sora said taking a bite. "Her hands are hands are magic."

"again with the flatter," Kairi said giggling. Togepi tries to open a canteen.

"Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped getting Kairi's attention.

"What is it, baby? Are you thirsty," Kairi asked.

"Toge," Togepi nodded. Kairi opened the flask and poured some water in the cap for Togepi to drink out of. Little d they know, a Swinub comes out of the corner of a rock and eyes the riceball Sophocles was about to eat.

"Swinub!" The Swinub shouted, startling Sophocles making him drop the riceball. The swinub starts to eat it. Sora, Kairi, Todd, Pikachu, the Pichu, and the rest of the Alolan nine wall watched the Swinub eat the riceball fast.

"A Swinub," Hapu said.

"Not unusual to see one up in the mountains," Illima said. Two more Swinub had shown up and started to eat the same riceball.

"I guess these little guys likes Kairi's cooking too," Todd said snapping a picture.

"Actually, I think they're girls; all three of them," Kairi corrected the photograper.

"And they must like eating more than Sophocles does," Sora joked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sophocles hissed. Sora laughed along with Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe. "That wasn't funny!" Sophocles puffed his cheeks.

"Hey! Quit stealing food from strangers!" A new voice called out. The voice belonged to a little girl with her green hair in little pigtails wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts and red shoes over white socks and violet eyes. "Cut it out right this minute!" The Swinub stops eating and huddled up to her. "That's very rude." She turns to the visitors. "I'm so very sorry about them. I hope they haven't caused you any trouble."

"Don't worry about it. We still have plenty of food with us," Sora said.

"And they're very cute in mu opinion," Kairi said.

"They're very hard to control when they're hungry and smell stuff to eat," the little girl explained. "Where are your manners, Su, Ein, and Ub?"

"I'm going to guess those are they're names, right?" Hapu asked.

"That's right: the girl said. She placed her hand on the Swinub on her left. "This one is Su." She places her hand on the one on her right. "This one is Ein." She picks the one in the middle. "And this one is Ub. And my name is Peggy."

"Good to meet you, Peggy. My name is Sora," Sora introduced himself. "Along with my best friend and partner, Pikachu, and his adoptive little brothers the Pichu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pi," thhe Shiny Pichu said.

"Chu," the spiky-eared Pichu said.

"My name is Kairi and this little cutie is Togepi," Kairi introduced herself and Togepi.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"My name is Todd," he introduced.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Sophocles."

"The name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"So, do Su, Ein, and Ub belong to you?" Kairi asked.

"No. They belong to my father," Peggy said.

"Your dad?" Kairi asked.

"Uh-huh. I'll even take you to meet my daddy if you want," Peggy offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Sora accepted the offer. Peggy led the group to the site she and her father are staying at while working. "Daddy!" The man has thick black hair and a thick beard. He wore a turquoise shirt under a dark blue vest jacket, gray jeans and brown shoes. He turned to see his daughter bringing back the three missing Swinub.

"Oh, Peggy! It's a good thing you found Su, Ein, and Ub. I was starting to worry,' Peggy's father said. He noticed the twleve other kids with his daughter. "Who are your friends, honey?"

"These are Sora, Kairi, Todd, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. I met them when Su, Ein, and Ub was eating some of their food," Peggy introduced the group.

"But, we forgave them for it, sir. They didn't cause too much trouble," Sora said. "And besides, it was just one riceball."

"That's good to hear. They get pretty hard to control whenever they smell food. Anyway, my name is Rory and if figured it out, I'm Peggys father," Rory said.

"So, what brings you two up in these mountains?" Kiawe asked.

"My dad is a professional hot springs digger," Peggy answered.

"And we've been working up in these mountains for a month," Rory added.

"A whole month?" Lillie asked.

"That sounds cool," Lana said.

"A big hotel company hired me to find some hot springs. I dig 'em out and they build resorts," Rory said.

"Really?" Sophocles said.

"I travel all around the world and help daddy, Su, Ein, and Ub," Peggy added.

"The company that hired me wants to build a resort up here, but to do that, I have to find for a hot spring just so they can," Rory said.

"I guess you can find a hot spring with all the experince you have," Illima said, making Rory frown.

"Oh, all my experince hasn't helped us much in the last few months, I'm afraid," Rory said sadly.

"We can't seem to find hot springs anymore." Peggy said. The group all shared a frown.

"Too bad. It must be pretty hard for you," Sora said.

"You are right. It is hard for us," Rory said. "But, I won't throw in the towel just yet."

"How do you find a hot spring to begin with?" Kairi asked.

"I'm glad you asked. From my little helpers of course," Rory said making the Swinub jump excitedly. Then it hit Lillie.

"Of course. The Swinub can smell for things. They must be able to smell for steam of hot water," Lillie said.

"That's right, Lillie," Peggy nodded. "How do you know so much?"

"I read in a book that pig Pokémon like Swinub has a keen sense of smell depending on what they're looking for. Chefs at various restrurants often used them to sniff for wild truffles to use," Lillie said. That gave Sora an idea.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Lillie," Sora said taking out a Pokéball. He tosses it letting out Piloswine.

"Why are you letting out Piloswine?" Kiawe asked.

"Lillie did say that pig Pokémon has a keen sense of smell, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I did say that," Lillie said.

"I thought maybe my Piloswine can help out since Swinub can evolve into Piloswine and help out by sniffing for the steam of the hot water," Sora said.

"I think you wanted to test out your Piloswine's sense of smell, like when you volunteered your Growlithe to work like a police Pokémon before evolving into Arcanine," Kiawe said.

"A good trainer should get to know what their Pokémon is capable of. How else can a Pokémon Master have a good connection with his Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"He does have a point," Hapu said. "I'm the same way with Mudsdale."

"And Piloswine can be a pretty big help since four heads are better than three; even better than a Dodrio's," Sora said. That made Peggy laugh. "Okay Piloswine. How about you lend a hoof and help Su, Ein, and Ub search for some hot springs?" Piloswine nodded liking that idea. "Thought so. Give a whiff. What you're looking for is a steamy smell. Su, Ein, and Ub will be sniffing around too.

Piloswine, Su, Ein, and Ub sniffs around for the steamy smelling around for the steamy smell. The little pig Pokémon starts circling around making Piloswine starting to get dizzy.

"Look! They found something! This could be the spring we're looking for!" Rory said taking out a Pokéball. "Go Graveler!" Once Graveler is let out, the rock Pokémon starts digging. "Whenever there are hot springs, my graveler will find them."

"So, Graveler does all the digging," Acerola said.

"Now that's clever," Hapu said.

"I've gotta shoot a picture of this!" Todd said taking a picture.

While Graveler dug for hot springs, they were being watched by two men in their late twenties. One had long blonde hair while the other had short hair of the same color.

"What do you think, Stan? You think there might be some hot springs up here?" The blonde man with the short hair asked.

"I think it does, Dan. Otherwise, we wouldn't be up here looking for it," Stan answered. "But, what I didn't count on while being up here, that it was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. We didn't have a plan before we got started up here," Dan said.

"That's true, little brother. But, our problems are over. We have three little Swinub and a pretty big Piloswine. Pig Pokémon like those can sniff them out and we can do some digging," Stan said.

"That's a good idea, but how about we help them out instead," Dan suggested. Stan looked at his brother for a moment.

"Help them?" Stan asked.

"Hear me out, hear me out. How about we stick around and help that guy and those kids find the hot springs and then just steal it right under their noses?" Dan asked.

"No! That won't work!" Stan stated. "We'll just stick with my plan," Stan said. He anazyled the Swinub. "We'll have to scratch the Piloswine, since it looks too heavy to carry, but those Swinub will do much better." Dan nodded with agreement. "Let's get to work." The two brothers put on some brown jumpsuits and yellow hardhaats and carrying pickaxes.

Graveler came out the hole it was digging and waited for some hot water to come gushing out, but so far, nothing.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Nothing again," Rory said in a sigh. "I guess I was wrong again. Sora hung hung his head in defeat. Kairi patted her boyfriend's back for comfort.

"I thought for sure, Piloswine would be able to find some hot springs," Sora sighed.

"It's okay, Sora. You did your best. You always do your best. And you always come out a winner to the end," Kairi comforted him. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Kairi. You always know what to say," Sora said. Sora was very proud to have a girlfriend like her.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I thought they were, because they've been standing next to each other so much," Peggy said.

"Hate to change the subject, I'm thinking this dosen't surprise you one bit, right?" Hapu asked.

"No. Daddy hasn't been able to find any good springs for months. He had to quit his last two jobs because of the hard time they've been having," Peggy said.

"Well, finding hot springs isn't easy. Even for Swinub and Piloswine," Lillie said.

"She's right. We all had the right idea," Illima said.

"Yeah. But, we're starting to run out of food and other supplies. I hope we find a hot spring pretty soon," Peggy said.

"I hope so too, Peggy," Kairi said. Everyone turned to see Rory laughing and playing with the Swinub.

"Hey you little rascals. Don't worry, we'll find those hot springs soon," Rory said laughing.

"Daddy plays with the Swinub almost as much as I do," Peggy said. Rory took out some Pokémon food for the Swinub to eat.

"Now don't these look yummy? Here, have one, Pikachu," Rory offered.

"Pika!" Pikachu said eating the piece offered to him.

"And here's some for the two of you," Rory offered to the Pichu. The two tiny mouse Pokémon ate the pieces offered to them.

"Pikachu, Pika," Pikachu said to the Pichu. Both Pichu knew it was just to tahnk him.

"Pichu, Pi!" Both Pichu said happily.

"Glad that yu two little guys enjoy them," Rory said. The two Pichu started to play with Su, Ein, and Ub already becoming fast friends.

"Look at that, it's so cute. They're friends already," Kairi cooed.

"They obviously like those Swinub. And they like the Pichu back," Sora said.

The two Pichu and the three Swinub continued playing with Rory when they two men spying on them comes down from their hiding place wearing a pair of sunglasses each.

"You ready?" Stan asked.

"Only when you are," Dan asnwered.

"Good man," Stan said. Let's do this." He and Dan headed down to Rory to put their plan into motion. "Oh, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"The company that hired you has sent us to assist you since you haven't been having too much luck lately," Dan said.

"They decided that three is better than two," Stan said.

"This is wonderful! Just what we need!" Rory smiled.

"Now let's get cracking because that hot spring isn't going to find itself," Stan said.

Sora Kairi, Todd, and the Alolan nine were relieved to see someone lending a hand for Rory and his daughter.

"I think we should lend a hand too, since the work can go much faster," Hapu said.

"That's a good idea, Hapu. We should all pitch in," Sora said. He turned to his Piloswine. "Wanna try again, Piloswine?" Piloswine nodded and helped his pre-evolved forms search for the hot spring.

Everyone dug for the hot spring and they didn't even feel even the slightest warmest steam shoot out. Sophocles wiped off some sweat.

"This one is much dryer than a Cubone's bone," Sophocles said.

"No hot spring," Lana pouted.

Over to Stan and Dan, they stopped digging and they made sudden realization about their plan.

"I don't think we can find any hot springs around here, Stan," Dan said.

"I think you're right. We'll have to accelerate our goal," Stan said.

"Who's gonna get the Swinub?" Dan asked his brother.

"You are. And I'll be meeting you over to that way," Stan said pointing to his right.

"Right," Dan said. Stan went the one way while Dan grabbed a burlap sack to bag the Swinub inside. Once he was certain no one was around, he whistled to the little pig Pokémon. "Here, Swinub, Swinub, Swinub. Some yummy treats inside this sack." The Swinub got excited and and he bagged them. "Gotcha, you little piggies!" The Swinub then started to stuggle inside. He laughed to himself. "Like taking candy from a baby." One of the Swinub tried to get out, but he kept her inside the bag. "Oh, no you don't! Stay in there!"

Not too far, Peggy were looking for the little Swinub.

"Su, Ein, Ub, where did you all go?" Peggy called out to the Swinub.

"Swinub!" Onee of the Swinub called out. Peggy saw what was going on while Dan was keeping the Swinub from getting out. He tied the sack with a small rope.

"There! That should keep you contained!" Dan said. Peggy gasped at the sight.

"Everyone! Come quickly!" Peggy called oout to everyone getting their attention. "Su, Ein, and Ub are being taken away!"

"What?! Kiawe exclaimed.

"That cannot stand!" Illima said.

"You got that right! Which way, Peggy?" Hapu asked.

"That way!" She said, pointing to the direction she came from. The group saw the Swinub being carried in the sack. "One of the resort people are taking Su, Ein, and Ub away!"

"Hey you! Come back here with my Swinub!" Rory called out. Dan turned to see the group coming.

"Crap! Gotta get going!" Dan panicked. He took out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air. "Gumshoos! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Gumshoos. "Use your Hidden Power!" Gumshoos forms a a light green orb of energy in its mouth. It then fires the orb at the group, making them stop in their tracks. The attack crates a dust cloud and everyone shileded their eyes. Dan and his Gumshoos made a run for it while carrying the sack.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted.

"Sora wait!" Illima stops him.

"What do you mean wait? He's getting away!" Sora stated.

"We can't rush in without a plan. Pikachu and Piloswine can sniff their scent and we can follow them," Illima said. Sora nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right, Illima. We'll have to be smart about this," Sora said. He turns to Pikachu and Piloswine. "Guys. Pick up the scent."

"Piikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Pilo!" Piloswine also said. Taking a whiff.

"One more thing," Sora said accessing his Pokédex. He exchanged Bayleef and Quilava for Noctowl and Gligar for sky support. Once the switch was done, Sora put his Pokédex away and he and the rest followed the two Pokémon.

Dan and his Gumshoos ran as fast as they could despite carrying the sack containing the three Swinub.

"You goth them?" Stan asked his brother.

"Yeah. But, now we have a problem. That guy and all those kids caught me in the act," Dan said.

"We'll have to make a break for it now; it won't be long until they catch up with us," Stan said.

"You mean like right now?" Sora called out to them. The brothers turns to see the group had finally caught up with them. "Give back those Swinub! Now!"

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Stan taunted.

"Try us and find out!" Kiawe countered.

"You heard him, bro. Let's find out," Stan said, taking out a Pokéball. He tosses it. Magcargo! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a snail-like Pokémon, with its body made out of molten lava and a rocky shell with an ember spouting out. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

 **Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Slugma**

 **Type: Fire/Rock**

 **Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile—just touching it causes it to crumble apart. Its body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog.**

"Not too hot for me to handle!" Sora said pulling out Totodile's Pokéball. "Totodile! Go!" Sora threw the Pokéball and Totodile dances upon entry. "Water Gun!" Totodile fires Water Gun right at the magma snail Pokémon.

"Magcargo! Overheat!" Stan ordered. Magcargo fires a huge stream of fire and it overpowers Totodile's Water Gun and lands a hit. "Now use Smokescreen!" Magcargo lets out a black cloud of smoke. "Now let's get going!" Dan didn't need to be told twice, so he and his brother started running for it.

Acerola took out Mimikyu's Pokéball and tossed it.

"Okay Mimikyu! Come on out!" Acerola said letting out her Mimikyu. "Suck up that smoke. Mimikyu inhaled all of the black smoke and once that was done, Mimikyu let out a small burp. "Great job, Mimikyu." Mimikyu did a thumbs up with her shadowy claws.

"Su, Ein, Ub!" Peggy called out.

"Gone. They couldn't have gone far," Kairi said.

"But, where could they have gone?" Mallow asked.

"It's a good thing I made a switch for such an emergency," Sora said taking out two of his Pokéballs. "Noctwol! Gligar! Go!" The Pokéballs lets out both of his Flying Type Pokémon. Stars swirls around Noctowl while Gligar stauck out his tongue on the side. "Guys, I need you to find a couple of guys carrying a burlap sack. They have three Swinub with them. Report back to us once you're done."

Noctwol and Gligar obeyed their trainer and flew to find the two guys Sora was telling them about.

"Good thinking on switching Pokémon, Sora," Todd said.

"I figured they can help us search from the sky and we can get to them on the ground," Sora said.

"Then, we don't have time to lose," Lillie said.

Over to the two brothers, they let the swinub out of the sack and they laugh.

"This is great! Not only we got clean away, but we have our own Swinub to dig us our own hot spring!" Stan said laughing.

"Yeah! I'm getting warm just thinking about it!" Dan said smiling. "We just have to get them to start smelling for it."

"How right you are, bro. Okay Swinub, start sniffing for the hot springs," Stan told them. The Swinub starts smelling around, but they were sad about being seperated from Rory and Peggy. They circle around. "Hot damn! They already found something!"

"Start digging!" Dan said as they starting digging. As they dug into the ground, they didn't find any hot wter shooting out.

"What the hell gives?! There's no water gushing out!" Stan groaned.

"We should try some place else," Dan suggested.

"It's worth a look, I guess," Stan said. The Swinub did the same thing again, and the brothers did the same thing again, only to find nothing again. Stan groans in frustration. "There's nothing! Not even gold!" He rammed his showvel into something hard and oil comes gushing out.

"Oil!" The brothers exclaimed.

"Who needs a hot spring! We've got oil instead!" Dan shouted with excitement! Stan wasn't too sure and he checked and his suspicions were confirmed.

"We didn't strike an oil well, Dan," Stan said.

"What do you mean we didn't strike an oil well?" Dan asked.

"We only struck an oil pipe. We should get going before someone from an oil company finds us and throws us in jail," Stan said. They took off with their Swinub captive Swinub unaware of Noctowl and Gligar watching them from the sky.

 _"There they are. We should report back to Sora right now."_ \- Noctwol subtitle. Gligar nodded in agreement and followed the owl Pokémon back to Sora and the rest.

Sora, Kairi, Todd, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan nine, Rory, and Peggy continued their pursuit of the brothers and to rescue the Swinub. As they kept going, Todd stopped as he saw a blue figure fly by.

"Articuno," Todd said in his thoughts. Mallow made a stop and turned around.

"Todd?" Mallow asked. Todd turned to the Grass Type trainer. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just thought I saw something," Todd said.

"What?" Mallow asked.

"I thought I saw Articuno fly by in the sky," Todd said.

You did? Sora and the others would be excited to know," Mallow said.

"I know you're right. But, that's going have to wait until we get Su, Ein, and Ub back," Todd said.

"And you're right about that," Mallow said.

"Kepp up, you two!" Hapu called out to them Mallow and TOdd caught up with the group.

"My poor Swinub," Rory said sadly.

"Don't worry, Rory," Lana said.

"We'll get them back for you," Kairi said. Noctwol and Gligar come flying back to the group. "There's Noctwol and Gligar!"

"I think they found something!" Acerola said.

"Noctowl, Gligar, did you guys find those guys?" Sora asked.Both of Sora's Flying Types nodded and pointed to their right. "That way, huh? Come on!" The group followed the two Pokémon to the snatchers.

The two brothers tried again with the Swinub, but before they could carry on, the group had found them at last.

"Got you now!" Sora called out getting their attention.

"You again!" Stan exclaimed.

"Give back those Swinub right now!" Kairi called out.

"You want them, then come and get them!" Stan said.

"Figured you were gonna go the hard way. And that is how we'll do it too!" Sora said taking out a Pokéball. "Go Totodile!" Sora threw it letting Totodile back out. Kairi and Rory took out their own Pokéballs as well.

"I choose you Smoochum!" Kairi said.

"Graveler, come on out!" Rory said letting his Graveler out to battle. The thieves threw their Pokéballs as well.

"Get in there, Magcargo!" Stan called out.

"Go Gumshoos!" Dan called out.

Magcargo and Gumshoos were let out to battle against Sora, Kairi, and Rory. None of the three Pokémon were intimidated by them.

"Don't think you're going to best my Totodile again just like last time!" Sora said. "Totodile! Water Gun on that Magcargo!" Totodile fired Water Gun right at Magcargo.

"Okay Magcargo! Use Overheat!" Stan ordered. Magcargo fired a stream of fire right towards Totodile again.

"Don't think so! Smoochum! Stop Overheat with your Confusion!" Kairi ordered. Smoochum's eyes glows blue and it controls Overheat, sending it back to its owner. Magcargo gets hit by its own attack and Totodile's Water Gun as well, dealing twice the damage.

"Gumshoos! Crunch on that Smoochum!" Dan ordered. Gumshoos ran towards Smoochum to deliver a strong bite on the kiss Pokémon, but Rory stepped in.

"Graveler! Stop that Gumshoos with your Dpuble-Edge!" Rory ordered. Graveler's body glows silver and lands a tackle on Gumshoos.

"Thanks Rory!" Kairi said thanking him.

"Anytime Kairi!" Rory said.

"You're going to pay for that! Magcargo! Earth Power!" Stan ordered. Magcargo's body glows in an orange aura and the ground cracks underneath and the cracks moves further towards Graveler.

"Dodge and use Heavy Slam!" Rory ordered. Graveler jumps and heads down towards the snail Pokémon to land heavy damage to it.

"Dodge and use Smokescreen!" Stan ordered. Magcargo sends out a black of smoke once again.

"I don't think so!" Kiawe said taking out a Pokéball and throws it. "Marowak! Go!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Marowak. "Blow that smoke away with Shadow Bone!" Marowak's bone emits a shadowy aura and cuts through the smoke. "Great! Get to the Swinub!" Marowak does so, but the brothers tries to stop him.

"Oh no you don't!" Stan said, both him and his brother holding up shovels to smack him. "You're not going through us!"

"Iron Head!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak's head glows metallicly and rams into the brothers. Marowak lets out the Swinub and they run back to their trainer.

"Su, Ein, Ub! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Rory said.

"Me too!" Peggy added.

The Swinub then turns to the men who stole them from their trainer.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked.

The Swinub growls and glares at them and that's when it struck Rory. Todd gets his camera ready.

"I have got to get a shot of this," Todd said, snapping a picture.

"What's the deal with them?" Stan asked.

"The deal is, they're very angry at you for stealing them from me and my daughter, and they want to pay you back! And so do I!" Rory stated. "Su, Ein, Ub! Go!" The Swinub obeys and heads off into battle.

"Don't think those little pip squeaks are going to scare off my Magcargo so easily! Overheat!" Stan ordered. Magcargo sends out Overheat, but it's a tad weaker than the last time it was used.

"Gumshoos! Hidden Power!" Dan ordered. Gumshoos forms a light green from its mouth and sends out to one of the Swinub.

"Su! Dodge it!" Rory called out. Su avoids the attack. "Okay Ein! Use your Take Down on Gumshoos!" Ein rams into the mongoose Pokémon. "Ub! Use Mud Shot on Magcargo!" Ub sends out a huge ball of mud and it hits Magcargo dead-on.

Sora, Kairi, Todd, and the Alolan nine were all impressed by how well those Swinub were battling. Even Peggy was impressed, but it didn't surprise her to see how skilled her dad is in a battle. Todd snaps some pictures for the occasion.

"What great snapshots these will make!" Todd said snapping pictures.

"Su, Ein, Ub! All of you use Powder Snow!" Rory ordered. The three Swinub fires Powder Snow hitting both Pokémon at once and freezing their trainers in the process. "That is what you get for stealing my Swinub from me!

"And now you're going to be sent flying!" Sora stated, turning to his girlfriend. "Wanna do the honors, Kairi?"

"My pleasure," Kairi accepted. "Smoochum! Confusion!" Smoochum's eyes glows blue and she levitated both trainers and Pokémon in the air. Smoochum sends them flying in the air, making them scream.

Not too far, Mad Ivan is seen surveying the area for any signs of Articuno, but so far he didn't even find a blue plume. He turns his head when he heard some screams going over him.

"Articuno?" Mad Ivan asked looking around. "Perhaps not. I'll have to keep looking." And he did exactly that as he continued hus search for the legendary Pokémon.

"Thank you very much! It's thanks to you we have all of our Swinub back safe and sound!" Peggy thanked the older kids.

"Those Swinub are a lot tougher than I thought," Sora said.

"They may not be able to find hot springs like they used to, but they put up one heck of a battle," Rory said. The Swinub leaves Rory's arms and they sniff around, but for some reason, they are even more full of energy than usual. "Look! They found something!"

"Could it be it?" Lana asked.

"Only one to find out," Rory said. He turned to the rock Pokémon. "Graveler, start digging!" Graveler starts digging after the Swinub moves out of the way.

"Is it a hot spring, this time?" Peggy asked.

"Let's wait and see," Rory said. They waited for a few moments as Graveler kept digging. After waiting a few moments, Graveler came rushing out and hot water erpupts out of the ground. Everyone were at awe and happiness that the Swinub had finally found a hot spring. "They did it! They finally found a hot spring! Yeah baby, yeah!"

"Isn't it great, guys? They finally found a hot spring," Acerola said.

"I think battling has made them stronger and improved their sense of smell," Illima said.

"Sure looks like it," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Su, Ein, Ub, you were great," Peggy said proudly.

"It's times like this that I'm glad I'm always carrying a camera," Todd said snapping a picture.

Everyone returned to the spot Rory and Peggy were staying at, as everyone were preparing to depart.

"You sure you have to take off? It was loads of fun," Peggy said.

"We'd like to, but we have a mission to go back to," Sora said.

"I'm sure all of you will drop by once the resort is finished and try out the hot spring," Rory said.

"And that we will love very much," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Thanks guys!" Peggy called out to the group when they started to take their leave. "Bye!"

"Best of luck on your journey!" Rory called out to the group.

"Thanks! And take care of yourselves and the Swinub!" Kairi called out. Todd turned and faced the mountain they were looking at earlier.

"Now I know Articuno is somewhere on that mountain! Nothing is going to stop me from getting it's picture!" Todd said.

"Then let's get the show on the road, guys!" Sora said.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed and they proceeded on with their journey to find Articuno. But as for Mad Ivan, he was determined to find the legendary bird of ice and weaponize it for world domination. How will Sora and his friends stop him from doing so? Just wait and find out.


	135. Freeze Frame

**Episode 135: Freeze Frame**

A whole day had passed since running into Todd and the legendary Pokémon Articuno had been rumored to have been sighted. Sora, Kairi, Todd, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine were getting closer to the tall mountain where Articuno had been said to roost. Sora had let out Noctowl and Gligar to check into it. Todd brought out his binoculars and peaked through them.

"You sure you saw Articuno around here, Todd?" Mallow asked. Todd lowered his binoculars.

"I know I did. It flew right towards that mountain," Todd said pointing to the mountain.

"It's no surprise. Snowtop Mountain is said to one of the sightings of Articuno. And it's feezing all year round," Lillie said.

"I can see why that is," Sora said. Noctowl comes right back. "Find anything, Noctowl?" Noctowl shook his head in response. Sora sighed. "At least you tried, Noctowl."

"How could it be? I saw it fly this way. I know I did," Todd stated. Sora places his hand on Todd's shoulder.

"If you said you saw Articuno fly over here, I believe you. And we're with you to the end. You have my word, Todd," Sora told the young photographer. Todd felt better and nodded as he smiled.

"You're right, Sora. Not gonna give up just yet," Todd said.

"We're all with you, Todd," Sophocles said.

"Sophocles is right. You started this and we're gonna help you finish it," Acerola said.

"Thanks guys. And you're right. I won't give up just yet," Todd said. Just when they were about to keep going, Kairi saw Gligar fly back.

"Guys! Gligar's coming back!" Kairi told everyone. They all saw the fly scorpion Pokémon come right back to them.

"Gligar! Did you find anything!" Sora asked his Pokémon. Gligar nodded and pointed to his right. Figured you would, Gligar!" He turned to his friends. "Everyone follow Gligar!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

The Pokémon trainers and photograper followed Gligar even further in Snowtop Mountain. Gligar landed on the ground as everyone made a stop and gasped at what they saw. It was a Cubone frozen in a block of ice.

"A Cubone?" Lana asked.

"And it's frozen in a block of ice," Lillie said.

"Odd. Cubone don't normally wonder around in areas with snow. It's possible, it may have gotten lost," Illima said.

"Cubone is a Ground Type Pokémon; and ice and snow wouldn't be very ideal for them," Mallow said.

"And I have a pretty good idea on how Cubone got frozen in the first place. It has to be Articuno that did this," Todd guessed.

"I think you're right. How are gonna get Cubone out?" Sora asked. Kairi stepped in taking out Magby's Pokéball.

"I know how. Magby! Go!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out Magby. "Okay Magby, use your Ember to thaw out Cubone." Magby shoots Ember at the block of ice making the ice block melt. Cubone shook itself dry. Kairi handed Togepi to her boyfriend and walked up with a blanket to keep warm. "There, there now. Does that feel better?"

"Cubone, bone," Cubone said shivering.

"You poor girl. I'll keep you warm. I promise you that," Kairi said. Cubone looked up to the auburn haired girl's face and saw her smiling at her. Under her skull mask she smiled back at her. Todd snapped a picture of the shivering Cubone.

"There!" Todd said satisfied. "Think you can ask Cubone if she had seen Articuno, Kairi?"

"I can try," Kairi said. She looked to the lonely Pokémon in her arms. "Cubone, do you know where a bird Pokémon called Articuno go to? I'm only asking because we want to know."

"Cubone, the Cubone said pointing to the mountain.

"So that's it. Articuno must have headed up to Snowtop Mountain," Kiawe said.

"You were right, Todd. It was Articuno heading up there," Sora said.

Meanwhile further up Snowtop Mountain, Mad Ivan is seen climbing up the mountain with some minature picks and ropes to help him climb up. He laughs with glee.

"Yes. I know you came here to Snowtop Mountain, Articuno! Once I get hold you, then you shall serve Mad Ivan, scientist extraordinaire!" Mad Ivan proclaimed climbing up the mountain. Just when he kept climbing, a Spearow grabs the pick on his right hand. "Hey! Give me back that pick this minute, you flying turkey!" He winced when a dozen more Spearow fly around the scientist. "Musn't make a careless move. Just gotta grab either Gastly's, Haunter's, or Gengar's Pokéball and let out whosever I grab and then, let them deal with them." Mad Ivan moved slowly, but the Spearow started to peck him pretty fast. "Hey! Stop that! Stop pecking me, you dirty birds! Don't do that!" A couple of Spearow pecked at the bolt above him and it makes him fall. "No!" Mad Ivan shouted taking a fall. "Can this be the untimely end of Mad Ivan! scientist extraordinaire?!" Mad Ivan screams as he plummets down the mountain.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pihu, Todd, and the Alolan nine walk down the path to get to the mountain. The group is joined by Cubone, whom is walking next to Kairi. She knew that the lonely Pokémon had already liked her and she wanted to stick around. Sora took Kairi's hand as he gave a small chuckle.

"You know, this Cubone kinda reminds me of the one we met back in Lavender Town way back," Sora remembered.

"Why bring that up?" Mallow asked.

"I think it was right after all of us met Sora and Kairi," Lillie pointed out. "We made a stop at the Pokémon House ran by Mr. Fuji."

"Right. It's a housing facility for abandoned and orphaned Pokémon, if I remember right," Illima said.

"You remembered it right, Illima," Kairi said.

"Really? I only heard of Mr. Fuji, but I never really met him," Todd said.

"You never met Mr. Fuji?" Mina asked.

"No," Todd answered shaking his head. "Like I said, I only heard of him, but I met some people who used to work for him as volunteers."

"We only met him twice before," Sora said. "The first time was when Team Rocket had taken over the Pokémon Tower and tried to make it their secret base. But, it wasn't so secret when everyone already knows about it."

"Yeah. And unlike Jessie, James, and Meowth, those other guys were tough," Hapu said.

"And we gave them the heav-ho and many of them ended up in jail," Sophocles added. Todd thought of something for a moment.

"You mentioned a Cubone back in Lavender Town, Sora. Was this Cubone you met abandoned or orphaned?" Todd asked. That question made Sora sigh.

"The Cubone I was talking about was an orphan. It's mother, A Marowak, died trying to protect her baby from some Team Rocket members. Mr. Fuji was the one who found him and brought him to the Pokémon House. Cubone became so very distant, so he sht his heart out from the rest of the world," Sora explained. That made Todd gasp, not believing what he was hearing.

"No way," Todd said in disbelief.

"Mr. Fuji was the only one Cubone opened up to; but, that kinda chaned when Kairi comforted him to the best of her abilities," Sora said. Kairi's eyes filled with tears remembering that experience. She looked to the Cubone right into the bone carrying Pokémon's eyes.

"I don't doubt it. I've seen how she is with her Togepi and her other Pokémon," Todd said.

Just when the group kept going, Lillie spotted something and she made a stop.

"Everyone look," Lillie said pointing to something. Everyone did stop and saw two Stantler not too far from them. One Stantler was smaller than the other, so they figured it was a parent and a child.

"Stantler. Two of them," Sophocles said.

"I think it's a mama and her baby," Mallow said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"This'll be great!" Todd said taking their picture. The two Stantler pranced away. Todd felt proud for the picture he had taken. "Maybe I'll print up a whole bunch of 'em and make 'em into Christmas cards."

"Those will sell great!" Sora said. He already imagined getting one of those for Kairi just to celebrate the holidays.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to something. Everyone turned to see what Pikachu was pointing at.

"A Pokémon Center!" Lana said.

"I didn't think there was one all the way up here," Sora said.

"Me neither. But, I'm already getting warm just thinking about drinking some hot cocoa and sitting by a nice warm fire," Sophocles beamed feeling warm.

"Yeah, me too," Kiawe said.

"Our Pokémon could use a rest though," Kairi said.

"And we can rest our feet," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

The group went up to the Pokémon Center and they all noticed a sign just outside of it.

"Guys, there must something on the bulletin board," Kiawe said.

"Welcome trainers, this the Snowtop Pokémon Center; the highest Pokémon Center in the world," Sora read. "And no wonder."

"Sora, Kairi! How about you two stand close to the sign and I take a picture?" Todd suggested. Sora and Kairi liked that idea.

"That sounds fun," Kairi said. She grabs Sora by the arm. "Come on, Sora! Let's have Todd take our picture. Please?" Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and saw they were really pleading for him to have a picture with her. Seeing no way out of it, he caves in.

"Okay, okay. You can have our picture together. I do want to see you happy," Sora said. Kairi grins happily knowing Sora would cave in so easily.

"Works every time," Kairi said.

"Okay you two, get ready," Todd told the couple.

"How's this?" Sora and Kairi asked. They got behind the sign with Sora's arm around Kairi's shoulder and her head on his shoulder.

"Perfect! Now hold it!" Todd said. He took the picture and the flash made them blink several times. "Now how about one more. But this time, how about Kairi kisses Sora on the cheek. Get ready!" Todd got his camera ready and Kairi gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek just in time for Todd to snap a picture. "Beautiful!"

The Alolan nine weren't surprised that Todd had asked them to do that. The girls all giggled to themselves like little girls.

"I think you took that one just so they can have something to remember the occasion," Kiawe said. He and Sophocles both shared a laugh, making the couple stick their tongues at them.

Just then, Officer Jenny came rolling in on a snowmobile.

"Oh, Officer Jenny. Hey," Sora greeted.

"Hi kids. Let's go warm up," Officer Jenny said.

"Good idea. Because Kiawe's here probably shivering so much since going shirtless all the time," Sora joked.

"Hey! I just forgot to pack a jacket, okay?" Kiawe snapped at him. The group laughed at his expense. "Not funny."

Once everyone got inside, they warmed by the heater to keep warm. The group explained to the policewoman that they were looking for Articuno for Todd to snap a picture. In the meantime, Togepi started to play with Cubone. Kairi giggled at the sight and saw how cute it is.

"Do you like your new friend, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi nodded.

"Cubone, bone," Cubone added.

The two Pichu joined in by jumping on Cubone from behind. The four little Pokémon shared a laugh.

"It's not surprising to see those little guys getting along well with the new girl of the bunch," Sora said with a joke. He turned to the young photographer. "What's up, Todd?"

"I was just thinking. Just looking at that mountain, it's going to be much harder to get a picture of Articuno than I thought," Todd said.

"Don't worry, Todd. We'll get it somehow," Kairi said.

"Kairi's right. We came all this way to make that happen," Mallow said.

"The question is, how are gonna get a picture of Articuno, anyway?" Sophocles asked.

"Good question," Acerola said. Everyone thought for a moment. Sophocles then got an idea.

"Wait a minute! I've got it! How about we get Kairi let out Jigglypuff and her sing!" Sophocles suggested. "We can have her Jigglypuff sing a song for Articuno and it'll fall right asleep. And Todd can snap a picture!"

"Problem! Jigglypuff's song will put us all to sleep with Articuno too," Sora said. Sophocles realized how right he was and he remembered the first time it happened.

"Okay, you're right. Well, it was a pretty good idea," Sophocles said.

"No it wasn't! It was a dumb idea!" Hapu said.

"I appreciate your suggestion, but even if I could stay awake, I wouldn't want to snap a picture while it was asleep," Todd said.

"Good for you, Todd. It's not enough to catch a picture sleeping legendary Pokémon. Also, it'll be best if you could get it while it's flying," Kiawe said.

Just when the group was talking, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny walks up to the group.

"Officer Jenny tells me that you're looking for Articuno, is that right?" Nurse Joy asked them.

"Yes, that's right," Lillie said.

"I just saw Articuno fly up here yesterday!" Todd told them.

"Well, that's not too surprising," Officer Jenny said.

"Articuno has been coming here far longer than anyone can remember," Nurse Joy added.

The group were pretty surprised by what the two young women had told the group.

"Wait a minute! You mean you know about the Articuno?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes," Nurse Joy nodded. "Come with us and we'll show you."

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and Todd followed them both while Pikachu gestured the little Pokémon to follow along. When they stepped outside, the nurse and policewoman led the group to a shrine of Articuno. They were very amazed by how the statue looked. It looked exactly like how they imagined it.

"A statue of Articuno?" Sora asked.

"It looks so lifelike," Lana said.

"Could it be how whoever carved this statue saw it?" Illima asked.

"It is. This statue was carved more than 1,200 years ago. Ever since then, Articuno has been a familair sight around here," Officer Jenny said.

"Travelers say Articuno watches them over them on their journeys," Nurse Joy added.

"I'd belive that," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

"There are some people say that the Articuno still has nests in all the highest mountains in the coldest places. And that it flies from nest to nest bringing winter weather with it," Officer Jenny said.

"Snowtop is a very high mountain and it's very cold too. That's the reason why people say it has a nest up here as well," Nurse Joy said.

"There are lots of stories and legends about Articuno; and it's no wonder it's called a legendary Pokémon," Officer Jenny said.

"Maybe, it's just a legend about those travelers, but I know I saw one fly up here," Todd said.

"At least one of the traveler's story is true; there's a diary from one of the people who carved the statue that said Articuno rescued him and lots of others," Officer Jenny said.

"Rescued?" Sora asked surprised.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"You mean Articuno saved those people?" Kairi asked just as surprised.

"Maybe that's what it's doing up here now," Todd guessed.

Everyone let the story of the Articuno sink in as they were amazed by how Articuno rescued so many people in the last 1,200 years. They couldn't help but wonder how many the legendary bird of ice had rescued over the centuries.

Over to the mountain, Mad Ivan managed to land on a ledge and his heart was beating faster than a drum and breathing heavily not believing he survived such a fall.

"For a moment there, my life was flashing before my eyes. Everything from the day of my birth to right to this very moment," Mad Ivan said to himself. "Well, there is only one silver lining; it cannot get any worse than this." Suddenly, it began to snow. "I had to say it, didn't I?" The snowfall then suddenly turned into a blizzard. "Oh! Curse me and my bad luck! How could my life turn into such a fiasco?! I did everything absolutely right and what do I get in return?! It's bad enough I get humiliated by some brats, but I get stuck into a blizzard!" Just when Mad Ivan was close to sudden doom, a glowing blue image of a bird appears before the scientist. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHO'S THERE?!"

Back to the Articuno shrine...

"Legend has it that three travelers were stranded on the mountain, but an Articuno found them and led them to safety," Nurse Joy explained.

"Then a year later, the same three carved the statue and brought it here, thanking and honoring Articuno for saving their lives," Officer Jenny concluded.

"If an Articuno lived here, then it has to be the same Articuno and it still lives by," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I gotta go find one!" Todd said determined.

"If we all work together, we will find Articuno," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"I don't think you realize how difficult it is to climb an icy mountain like Snowtop. It's very dangerous," Nurse Joy warned them.

"Nurse Joy's right. We've been in sticky situations before and this one will be no different from the others," Acerola said.

"Then, one mistake we make while going up there might be our last," Sora said. He strokes his chin. He knew Acerola was right about them being in dangerous situations before, but they already came this far and it was too late to turn back. Suddenly, it started to get colder as it starts snowing and he starts shivering. "Lillie. Snowy's still in her Pokéball, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Why?" Lillie asked.

"Just checking," Sora said.

"Cubone!" Cubone exclaimed.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu's ears perked up.

"Pika!" Pikachu's ears also perked up.

"Pikachu?" Sora asked, then that's when it hits him. "The Pokémon all sense something."

"Maybe Articuno's coming!" Todd said as he readied his camera. The snowfall then turns into a blizzard. Cubone was close to being blown away, but Kairi saved her while tucking Togepi in her backpack.

"I've got you, Cubone!" Kairi said grabbing the lonely Pokémon. "I won't let anything happen to you!" Cubone held on tight. Kairi held Cubone's bone in her hand, not wanting her to lose it.

"Let's not take any chances! Let's all head back to the Pokémon Center!" Officer Jenny suggested.

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Sophocles agreed.

"Todd! Come on!" Sora said holding onto Pikachu with his eyes shut.

"There's something out there!" Todd said still holding his camera. Sora opened his eyes. "I can just feel it!" In a brief moment, Articuno flies up in the sky, having to drop something. "That looked like-!" The blizzard then ceased.

"What was that about?" Hapu asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that's over," Lana said.

"That has to be a mini-blizzard," Sora said.

"But, it dumped more than snow," Todd said looking at the something Articuno left behind. Sora took a look and saw that it wasn't a something; it was more like someone. It was revealed to be Mad Ivan buried in a heap of snow.

"Guys! It's Mad Ivan!" Sora exclaimed.

"I knew he'd lurking around here somewhere!" Kiawe said.

"Look at him. He looks so blue," Mallow said.

"He must be so very cold," Sophocles said.

"We've gotta help him get warm!" Kairi stated. Sora and the Alolan nine all looked at her suspiciously.

"You're kidding right?" Acerola asked.

"You mean after all the times we foiled him before?" Mallow asked.

"I know he's our enemy, but even he dosen't deserve to freeze to death," Kairi said.

"Kairi is right. Even our enemy needs our help from time to time," Illima agreed.

"Then let's do it," Sora said. He pulled the scientist out the snow heap and he groans stirring awake.

"Where am I?" The scientist asked. He looked around and he found himself off the mountain. He turned to see Sora dragging him. "You." He shivered.

"I don't like this either, but it's not like I had a choice here," Sora said.

"Why are you helping me?" Mad Ivan asked.

"You don't need a reason to help someone. You only do it because it's right," Sora said.

Mad Ivan couldn't understand why his mortal enemy would help him out like this. He was certain they would let him freeze to death, just as he would have let them.

Once inside, the scientist was wrapped in a huge blanket just so he doesn't catch a cold. Jenny and Joy went into the kitchen to prepare some chicken noodle soup for him. The Alolan nine were doing their part to help while Sora, Kairi, and Todd stayed with the scientist.

"Again, I just cannot believe you pulled me out," Mad Ivan said.

"Okay, spill it! How did you end up in that blizzard?" Sora interrogated him.

"Since our last encounter, I have on pursuit of Articuno, and I recieved a clue on it's whereabouts, so I came here," Mad Ivan explained. "I climbed up to get to the top of the mpuntain, when I was attacked by some Spearow and I fell onto a ledge as luck would have it. But, I knew it was a long way up and down, and even my Pokémon wouldn't last long in such a cold condition; Sandygast and Pallosand included. Then, a blizzard came from out of nowhere, and there was something in there as well."

"Did you see what it was?" Kairi asked.

"No. I blacked out before I got a good look. I had no idea how I even got here and to add to my list of misfortunes, I bumped into all of you," Mad Ivan concluded.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I know exactly what it was," Todd said. "It's just like the story Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy told us. He ended up stranded and an Articuno camr and helped him out."

"Articuno?" Mad Ivan asked under his breath.

"I've got to go!" Todd said, heading to the door.

"Wait a minute, Todd!" Kairi said.

"We need to make a plan first!" Sora said.

"I came up here to take a picture of an Articuno! I don't have time to sit around and plan!" Todd said heading out. Sora sighed and turned to Kairi.

"Should we go after him?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing. I'm going with you just to make sure you two boys come back safe," Kairi said. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Figured you'd come along. Let's go!" Sora said. The couple went after the photograper. The Pokémon saw the couple go after him, so they went after them. Pikachu and Togepi especially didn't want something to happen. Mallow and Lana came in carrying some blankets.

"Sora! Todd!" Mallow called out.

"Kairi!" Lana also called out.

"They can't go climbing up that mountain dressed like that!" Mallow said.

"We have to tell the others about this!" Lana said.

"Right," Mallow agreed. The two girls went to tell the others what had just happened, leaving Mad Ivan completely alone.

"I don't believe it! The legendary Pokémon I saw was an Articuno! I had it within my sights and I let it slip right through my fingers!" Mad Ivan exclaimed in disbelief. "But, I will not let this one slip by again!" Mad Ivan stood up, but quickly sat back down when he heard the Alolan nine come back. They all wore some jackets and carried three extra jackets for Sora, Kairi, and Todd. They all went out the door after them. Mad Ivan quickly stood back up and threw off his blanket and went outside. "A snowmobile! Perfect! Now to get to the mountain!" Mad Ivan got on the Snowmobile and rode off to the mountain.

A few minutes later, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy came out with a hot pot of chicken noodle soup.

"Here's some hot soup for you," Officer Jenny said. Both women saw that everyone was gone. "Where did everyone go?"

"You don't think maybe, they went after Articuno, do you?" Nurse Joy asked worried.

"That's very likely, Joy," Officer Jenny said. The policewoman placed the soup down on the table and then they both stepped outside and saw the snowmobile was missing. "My snowmobile's gone!"

"You don't think the kids took it, do you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, it wasn't the kids," Officer Jenny corrected her. She saw one set of footprints in the snow. "Look at those footprints. He took it. And they couldn't pick a worse time to go out with a storm on the way."

"You're right. That storm is heading right to the mountain," Nurse Joy said.

"We better find them before the storm hits," Officer Jenny said.

"Let's go," Nurse Joy said. Both women put on some warm coats and went after the kids hoping to find them before it's too late.

Almost an hour later, the Alolan nine finally caught up with them and gave them the jackets to keep warm.

"Good thing we found you," Sophocles said.

"Your mother and grandmother would disapprove of you two catching a cold up in this weather," Illima said handing them the jackets.

"It's a good thing you all came," Kairi said putting on her jacket. She placed Togepi inside the jacket to keep warm.

"Yeah. I don't know how it might have gotten worse," Sora said. The wind started to blow and everyone was caught in a blizzard. "Shouldn't have said that."

"The weather was just fine a second ago!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Blizzards do happen here a lot!" Hapu said.

"This blizzard could mean Articuno is somewhere nearby," Sora stated.

"I hope you're right about that, Sora," Todd said. "I'm not gonna give up until I get its picture!"

"Articuno is not going to fly out looking for us," Kiawe said.

"You're right, Kiawe. We have to move fast," Sora said. Before they could keep going, a blizzard came again. "What the?!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with his ears perking up.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Shiny Pichu said with his ears also perking up.

"Pi, Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu also said.

"Cubone, Cu," Cubone also said.

"I think they sense something," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora said. They all gasped as they all saw something descend down to them. They all saw a familiar long blue tail come down.

"That tail," Todd pointed out.

"Looks so familiar," Lillie said.

The mysterious bird turns out to be Articuno itself.

"Articuno!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"It's so amazing!" Lana said.

"It looks exactly like the statue!" Illima said.

"But it's even more beautiful than I thought," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Articuno, it's really you," Sora said as he walked forward. Articuno screeched in warning. "What's wrong?" He got his answer when he looked down and he saw they almost plummeted down to a cliff. "There's no ground!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We almost walked off a cliff!" Kiawe said.

"And that would have been bad," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"If we just kept walking right through the snow, we might have gone over the edge and we would have died in the fall," Todd said realizing what almost happened. "Articuno saved our lives by stopping us from going further."

"So that's it. Articuno knew the danger before we did. And it came here to warn us," Illima said.

"Gotta get this picture now!" Todd said. He readied his camera to snap the picture, but suddenly, balls of shadows heads towards the legendary ice bird Pokémon only to avoid it. "Something's attacking it!" Everyone turned to see it was Mad Ivan who had finally caught up with them. He had Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and Dhelmise out to battle.

"At last! The bird of legend, Articuno! But, the only obstacle in the my way to unimaginable glory happens to be all of you. It's only unimaginable to you, but not me," Mad Ivan said.

"Seriously?! How could you make an attempt to capture Articuno after saving your miserable life?!" Hapu exclaimed.

"That was then, and this is now. And I had made it clear to capture Articuno and I am not leaving until I get it! And with the bird of ice as one of my weapons, I will use its power to rule the world!" Mad Ivan proclaimed.

"You're just as low as Team Rocket!" Mallow stated.

"We're going to stop you, Ivan!" Lillie stated.

"You are welcome to try!" Mad Ivan said. "Dhelmise! Anchor Shot! Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar! You use Dark Pulse on those urchins!" Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar fired Dark Pulse right at the group while Dhelmise fired Anchor Shot right at Articuno. It flapped its wings sending the anchor back. The anchor hits Dhelmise clean. Everyone avoided the attack and resulting in an explosion. Articuno got ready to fire Ice Beam and they all knew how powerful it was going to be. Articuno fired Ice Beam. "Gengar! Dark Pulse! Full power!" Gengar fired Dark Pulse to counter Ice Beam. "Gastly! Haunter! Shadow Ball!" Both ghost Pokémon fired Shadow Ball right at the legendary bird Pokémon as Gengar had ceased fire. Articuno did the same thing when it saw Shadow Ball coming right forwards it. The attacks missed, but it struck the wall. Articuno got struck by some of the ice while Sora, Kairi, and Todd fell when the edge under them broke, running to it.

"Sora! Kairi! Todd!" Lillie gasped.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Bone!" Cubone added.

Pikachu and Cubone went the cliff's edge. Pikachu grabbed Cubone as she used her bone to slide down the wall, just so they don't fall.

"Guys!" Kiawe called out to them. A blizzard starts raging again, but it was even stronger than last time. Mad Ivan and his Pokémon were blown away by the blizzard they go flying in the air.

As they fell, Sora grabbed Kairi in his arms.

"Kairi! No matter what, I won't let you go!" Sora promised. Kairi put her arms around Sora and Togepi held on to her tight. Articuno opened its eyes and they glowed red.

"Where the hell did that blizzard come from?!" Kiawe asked.

"When Articuno was struck by that falling ice, the power it was holding back must have been unleashed," Lillie theorized.

"We have to find them before something happened to them!" Mallow said.

"We should head back to the Pokémon Center and get help from Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy," Illima suggested.

"Right. We're going to need some help finding them!" Acerola agreed.

Down to a ledge, Togepi pokes Sora's face a few times.

"Toge," Togepi chirped. Sora regained consciousness pretty quickly.

"Togepi?" Sora asked. He saw Kairi sitting up. He was relieved to see her okay. "Kairi. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. But, what about Todd?" Kairi asked. He turned to see the photographer.

"Todd? Todd!" Sora said shaking him. "You still alive?"

"Yeah I am," Todd confirmed.

"Man, we had a pretty big fall," Sora said.

"I know. I just can't believe we survived that fall," Todd said.

"But how did we survive in the first place?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

They all heard flapping and turned to see Articuno watching over them.

"It's Articuno!" Todd said happily.

"I'm glad it's safe. Maybe Articuno can help us get out here," Kairi said.

"Hold on a sec! I can bet my badges it was Articuno that saved us," Sora said.

"I think you're right, Sora," Todd said. They all looked at the majestic bird Pokémon. "Thank you, Articuno."

"You really saved our lives," Sora said.

"And we are grateful to you for doing that," Kairi said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

The three kids heard a scrapping sound and turned to see Pikachu and Cubone sliding down the wall.

"Pikachu!" Sora beamed.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu chirped. Pikachu jumped right into Sora's arms.

"I'm so glad to see you," Sora said.

"I am too, Pikachu," Kairi said petting the mouse Pokémon on the head. She turned to Cubone. "And you too, Cubone." Cubone gave Kairi a hug. Kairi giggled at the gesture. "You're so very sweet and so very cute."

"Cubone, bone, Cu," Cubone said.

They heard screaming as Mad Ivan and his ghost Pokémon came crashing down.

"Out in the cold again. And just when I had Articuno in my si-" Mad Ivan's words were cut when he saw the bird of ice. "SAINTS BE PRAISED! ARTICUNO!"

"No you don't, Ivan!" Sora stated standing up and taking out a Pokéball. "The only way to Articuno is through me!"

"I intend to! Gastly! Haunter! Gengar! Dhelmise! Go!" Mad Ivan shouted. His ghost Pokémon charged in for battle.

"Go! Piloswine!" Sora shouted throwing his Pokéball. Piloswine snorts upon entry. "Okay Piloswine! Use Ancient Power!" Piloswine forms silver crystalized rocks and sends them towards the ghost Pokémon.

"Dodge it, all of you!" Mad Ivan ordered. They all dodged Piloswine's Ancient Power hitting the ground instead.

"Shadow Ball!" Mad Ivan ordered. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar threw their balls of shadow at the swine Pokémon. It was becoming too much to handle for Piloswine. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Smoochum!" Kairi shouted throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball lets Smoochum out as she starts pumping up. "Okay Smoochum! Powder Snow!" Smoochum fires Powder Snow right at Ivan's Pokémon. The attack hits only Gastly and Haunter. It wasn't enough to keep them down.

"Dhelmise! Anchor Shot at Smoochum!" Mad Ivan ordered. Dhelmise hurls the anchor right towards the kiss Pokémon. Sora saw it coming.

"Piloswine! Protect Smoochum!" Sora called out. Piloswine went in front of Smoochum and takes the hit. Articuno became astonished to the teamwork Piloswine had displayed by taking the hit for Smoochum.

"Serves that disgusting swine right for getting in the way," Mad Ivan said.

"Don't you say anything bad about my Pokémon!" Sora snapped at him. Piloswine slowly starts to get back up. Piloswine lets out a loud cry and starts to evolve. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Todd were amazed by the evolution.

"Isn't this great?" Kairi asked.

"Wow! Piloswine is evolving!" Todd snapped pictures of the evolution. Piloswine had finished evolving and became a Pokémon that looked like a woolly mammoth crossed with a wild boar. The tusks are much larger and appear to be going downward. It had a blue colored face mask with a white rim. The only place that wasn't brown was the area that was around the snout; it was a dark cream color.

"Sora," Kairi could only say.

"Wow! Piloswine evolved into a Mamoswine!" Todd said taking a picture. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Piloswine**

 **Type: Ice/Ground**

 **Mamoswine was believed to be extinct since the end of the Ice Age dating back to 10,000 years, until a live specimen was found and thawed from a block of ice. Its tusks are said to be made of ice.**

"Hapu was right. I got myself another cool Pokémon; Mamoswine," Sora said with awe. He looked at his newly evolved Pokémon and walked up to him. He placed his hand on his newly evolved Pokémon. "You ready to give those ghostys a taste of your ice power?" Mamoswine nodded. "Great! Move in with your Ice Fang!" Mamoswine's tusks glows light blue and grow larger. Mamoswine charges at Dhelmise, sticking the anchor-like Pokémon.

"AAH! DHELMISE!" Mad Ivan gasped.

"That was great, Sora!" Kairi cheered. Smoochum! Shadow Ball!" Smoochum forms a ball of shadow and sends it to Gastly. "Now use Ice Punch!" Smoochum lands an icy punch on Haunter. Mad Ivan growled with frustration.

"Now I am angry! You little rugrats have stood in my way for the very last time! Gengar! Dark Pulse! But, aim it for that girl!" Mad Ivan ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse, bypassing the battling Pokémon and heads towards Kairi. Sora gasped in horror, seeing what he had done. Cubone jumps and takes the hit for Kairi.

"CUBONE!" Kairi gasped. Articuno became angered by what the scientist had done. He ordered his Pokémon to aim for the trainer and the Cubone took the hit for her. Seeing enough, Articuno fired Ice Beam at the shadow Pokémon landing a devastating hit.

"AAH! My baby!" Mad Ivan gasped.

"Mad Ivan! You tried to hurt Kairi! I will never forgive you for what you did!" Sora shouted in anger.

"That's the price to pay for getting in my way, boy! And it looks like that Cubone did that for her," Mad Ivan said. Kairi was apalled by what he did. She picked up the injured Cubone in her arms.

"You monster," Kairi said in digust.

Articuno fired another Ice Beam attack right at Mad Ivan's Gengar.

"Articuno must be angered by Mad Ivan's actions. And now it's battling to avenge Cubone's honor," Todd said.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Mad Ivan ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse again, but the freeze Pokémon manages to avoid it.

"That was Articuno's Agility!" Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi said.

Articuno's body become surrounded by a blue aura and freezes the ghost Pokémon instantly.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Sheer Cold," Todd answered. Articuno flaps its wings and a blizzard comes out from them. "Now it's using Blizzard!" The blizzard blows Mad Ivan and his Pokémon right into the wall.

"DENIED AGAIN!" Mad Ivan shouted as he went flying right towards the sky.

"Well, he's gone," Todd said.

"After what he tried to do to Kairi, I say good riddance," Sora said.

The sun started to come out from behind the clouds and the sunlight shone upon them.

"The sun's coming back," Kairi said. Cubone stirs awake. The couple and the photographer looked to the legendary Pokémon and they were amazed by the sunlight shining down it, making it even more beautiful and majestic.

"This is the shot I have been waiting for," Todd said getting out his camera. He snapped its picture. "Thank you, Articuno. You're the best."

Articuno nodded to them and nodded to them. It ascended into the sky leaving them blessed, and saw how much the couple cared not only for their own Pokémon, but other Pokémon as well.

"You know something? I think Articuno knew you wanted its picture," Sora said.

"I think you're right, Sora," Todd said.

"I believe it too," Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Cubone, bone," Cubone said weakly.

"And Cubone, thank you for saving me like that. I was pretty worried when you jumped in front of Gengar's Dark Pulse to help me," Kairi said.

"Cubone," Cubone said.

"GUYS!" Sophocles called out. Officer Jenny, the Alolan nine, and the Pichu all came in riding on snowmobiles. Hapu rode in on Mudsdale's back.

"Thank goodness we made in time!" Lillie said.

"Yeah. What luck!" Kiawe said. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the Mamoswine with them. "Is this what I think it is?!"

"Yeah. Piloswine evolved into a Mamoswine," Sora confirmed.

"But, where's Articuno?" Lana asked.

"Up there," Sora said pointing to the sky. Articuno was flying straight up.

"So beautiful," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina said feeling inspired.

"It is really such a sight to behold," Officer Jenny said.

Sora, Kairi, and Todd climbed on Mamoswine and they rode off the mountain. Todd was amazed by how is riding a big Pokémon like Mamoswine.

The group made it off Snowtop moutain and right to the Pokémon Center for Cubone to be healed up. After waiting for a half-hour, Nurse Joy and her Chansey helpers come strolling out Cubone on the stretcher.

"Cubone is going to be a-okay," Nurse Joy said happily.

"That's a good thing," Lillie said.

"I'm very glad to see Cubone is alright. I wouldn't be, if she hadn't taken the hit for me," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Cubone jumped off the stretcher and started to cling to her leg.

"I have a feeling, Cubone wants to be your Pokémon, Kairi," Officer Jenny said.

"I think you're right," Kairi said bending down to Cubone's level. If you want to be my Pokémon, then I'm more than happy to have you," Kairi said taking out a Pokéball. Cubone presses the button on the Pokéball and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and he hands his girlfriend the Pokédex asking her if she wants to keep Cubone with her. She shose to keep Cubone with her in exchange for Sunflora.

"Looks like Cubone made the right choice," Todd said.

"You're right. She did," Sora agreed. "So Todd. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to stick around here for a while and see what other Pokémon live around here. And who knows? Maybe, I'll snap some more photos all around," Todd said. Sora smiled. He didn't find it the least bit surprising.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I'm going to wish you luck in your career," Sora said.

"You too, Sora. I wish you luck in the Johto Pokémon League and hope you win like you did at the Indigo Plateau," Todd said.

"Thanks Todd," Sora said. The two friends shook hands. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon bid the photographer farewell and continued on to Olivine City for Sora's fifth Johto Gym Badge.

 **Well, all's that ends well. I was thinking of doing a Legend of Thunder Arc next. It'll be three chapters long and it will feature Sora and his friends dealing with Team Rocket Members, Attila and Hun, as well as Jessie and James. Also, they'll be teaming up with Eusine, Ethan, Lyra, and Kris on the next one. Until the next time!**


	136. The Legend of Thunder Part 1

**Episode 136: The Legend of Thunder Part 1**

Several days have passed since Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine parted ways with Todd. Since then, Sora had exchanged Noctowl and Meltan for Bayleef and Quilava. As they continued onwards, the group made their way to a nearby town.

"How far are from Olivine City, Illima?" Sora asked. The Normal Type Pokémon trainer took out the map and examined it.

"We should be getting close to Olivine City by now. It's only days away when we get there by foot," Illima answered.

"Then we're already on the right track," Sora said.

"Don't you think we should check this town first?" Mallow asked.

"Judging how place looks, it might be full of tough trainers," Acerola added.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"They might be gathered at the park since there's some battlefields there anyway," Kiawe said.

"And we might get pulled into some battles ourselves," Sophocles said.

"When it happens, we can show them our stuff," Lana said.

"And make them sorry that they did," Hapu said.

"Okay, okay. We hit the local park and check it out. Besides, we could use the excerise anyway," Sora said. With the matter settled, they headed out to the park and battle when they get challenged into one.

Unknown to the group, Team Rocket comes out of hiding from the bushes.

"Did you hear that, boys? The twerps are heading to the park," Jessie said.

"I believe I did, Jessie! A park filled with topnotch trainers and their Pokémon!" James confirmed.

"And chances are, there might be some super-rare Pokémon among the others! And it'll get us a leg-up for the boss and get rid of our debt lickity-split!" Meowth said. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said giving a salute.

"We already have too much to think about without you butting in!" Jessie hissed calling Wobbufett back.

"Just one question. How are gonna do that?" James asked.

"We could try that phony inspection trick again, but the twerps will see through us like glass," Meowth said.

"Then, we'll have to be extra sneaky about it! Now come on!" Jessie said. Team Rocket set off and followed them down the path the kids and Pokémon went down.

Upon arriving, each of the Alolan nine were challenged into a battle by some random battle, leaving Sora, Kairi and the Pokémon alone.

"Looks like it's just us now, Sora," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I guess," Sora said. He took Kairi by the hand while blushing. The Pichu looked up at the two kids and blushed madly again knowing that they will possibly kiss.

The couple made their way through the park and they get approached by a boy a little older than Sora. He points his finger at the Pokémon trainer.

"Hey you! The guy with the spiky-hair with the Pikachu! I'm challenging you into a battle!" The boy challenged.

"I'm game! How do you wanna do this?" Sora asked.

"Make it three-on-three!" The boy dared him.

"If that's how you want it, then you're going to get what you want! Just don't regret it afterwards!" Sora said. The two trainers made it to a battlefield and they got a small gathering of people.

"If you wanna chicken out, now's a good time," the boy warned.

"If you're trying to scare me away, you'll be disappointed to know, I'm not easy to scare away," Sora said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the boy said as he took out a Great Ball. "My first Pokémon is going to be Persian!" The Great Ball opens and Persian readies its claws upon entry. Sora took out a Pokéball of his own.

"Looks like you're about to get all wet. And here's why! Go Totodile!" Sora shouted letting out Totodile. The water starter danced on the battlefield upon entry.

"The only one who's going to be wet is you! Persian! Begin with Fury Swipes!" The boy ordered. Persian lunged at the crocodilian Pokémon and raised its right paw to swipe at him. Its claws starts glowing white.

"Totodile! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Totodile moved out of the way before Persian could land a Fury Swipes.

"Don't let it get away!" The boy told his Pokémon. "Fury Swipes again!" Persian tried again, but Totodile manages to dodge, but the classy cat Pokémon kept swiping and landed a few hits.

"Totodile!" Sora called out.

"That was great, Persian! Now use Thunderbolt!" The boy ordered. Persian let out a bolt electricity from its body and it landed a hit on the Water Type. "Finish it with Aerial Ace!" Persian does a backflip and dashes towards Totodile. The attack lands a hit, knocking Totodile out. Sora pulls out Totodile's Pokéball and calls him back.

"That wasn't bad. I wasn't expecting that to happen," Sora admitted. Sora pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Mamoswine! Go!" The Pokéball lets out his Mamoswine and it snorts upon entry.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at the big Pokémon!" One little boy said pointing at Mamoswine.

"Yes, it's pretty big," his mother said.

"Whoa! Never seen a Mamoswine up close before. Gotta admit, it's an impressive Pokémon. But, it's going to lose," the boy said, calling back his Persian and took out a regular Pokéball. "Go for it Leafeon!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Leafeon.

Sora knew Leafeon had the advantage of being a Grass Type and Mamoswine being a Ground Type. And also he didn't doubt Leafeon is faster than Mamoswine, but he had the advantage too. Mamoswine is an Ice Type Pokémon as well.

"Leafeon! Start up with Razor Leaf!" The boy ordered. Leafeon swung its tail and fired Razor Leaf right at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine! Ice Shard!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine releases multiple glowing, light blue icicles from its mouth and it cuts through the leaves.

"Quickly Leafeon! Dodge it!" The boy ordered. The grass eeveelution manages to dodge the shards of ice. "Now move in with Leaf Blade!" Leafeon charges at Mamoswine making its tail into a long broadsword. Sora had an idea of his own.

"Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine's tusks glowed blue and grew longer and covered with ice and charges at Leafeon. Both Pokémon had both landed a hit. Mamoswine started stumbling. Sora's opponent smirked, hoping Mamoswine was down for the count, but Mamoswine stomped his right front leg on the ground. Everyone were amazed by the sight.

"Look at that," one woman said.

"That Mamoswine isn't going down after taking that Leaf Blade," one man said.

"That is one determined Pokémon," another man said.

"So, your Mamoswine is still standing! It won't be for long when I do this! Leafeon! Solar Beam!" The boy ordered. Leafeon opened its mouth and energy starts to build up. Sora had to think of something fast or else, it's going to be lights out.

"Mamoswine! Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine forms silver crystalized rocks and they are sent over to Leafeon. "Now fire Ice Shard!" Mamoswine fires Ice Shard right at the silver rocks. Once collided, they all shattered and they all turned into pebbles and they start pelting Leafeon.

"Fire it now!" The boy ordered. Leafeon got hit by one of the pebbles and Leafeon was way off target and it gets pass Mamoswine instead.

Team Rocket drove in a truck they stole, wearing business suites. Meowth was way too obvious, but he went along with it all the same.

"This looks like the spot to do so," James said.

"Now let's get to it then," Jessie said.

"I'll fetch the megaphones," Meowth said.

Before the scratch cat Pokémon had a chance to do so, a beam of energy hits the truck causing the engine inside to explode.

"No!" James exclaimed. "That was our only means of transportation!"

"Our plan was ruined before it started!" Meowth said.

"At least things can't get any worse," Jessie sighed. But, it did get worse when a large trucker came running towards them with a baseball bat.

"Hey you jackasses! What the hell did you do to my truck?!" The trucker roared. Team Rocket screams and they started running. "Come back here and take your beatings like a man!"

Back to the battle in progress, Leafeon was on the ropes, but its trainer was far from giving up.

"Leafeon! Leaf Blade now!" The boy ordered. Leafeon tried to use Leaf Blade, only to stumble a few steps.

"Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine landed an Ice Fang on the grass eeveelution, knocking it out. The crowd applauded Sora for it.

"Hey, that kid is really good," another man said.

"And Mamoswine too," one little girl said. The boy calls back his Leafeon.

"Gotta hand it to you. You're no slouch in a battle," the boy said. "Next one decides winner."

"You're on," Sora said. His opponent pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Ursaring! Go!" The boy shouted throwing his Pokéball. The boy's Ursaring lets out an epic roar upon entry, swinging its arms in the air.

"Ooh, an Ursaring. I'm shaking," Sora joked, pretending to be intimidated. He stared to make fake sniveling sounds making the crowd laugh.

"Okay funny man. You ready to rumba?" The boy asked. Sora calls back his Piloswine.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sora said. He looked over to his partner. "How about it, Pikachu? You game?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Figured! Go for it!" Sora said. Pikachu entered the battle.

"So, it's a Pikachu. My Ursaring can take anything you can throw at him!" The boy said.

"I don't doubt it! How about I give your Ursaring more than he can handle!" Sora taunted. "Okay Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Pikachu started running around and landed a hit on the large bear Pokémon.

"Don't take that laying down! Thrash!" The boy ordered. Ursaring starts running towards Pikachu to land a hit.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to dodge the attack; but Ursaring just kept coming towards the yellow mouse Pokémon. The crowd were impressed by how fast Pikachu was running. Pikachu kept it up until Ursaring succeeded with a hit.

"That's the way, Ursaring! Once my Ursaring starts thrashing, stopping him is almost impossible!" The boy said.

"Yeah. But, you know Ursaring will end up being confused, right?" Sora asked. The boy looked at his Pokémon and saw he was right.

"Uh-oh," the boy said.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it struck the bear Pokémon pretty good. Ursaring roared from the shocks he was getting. Despite taking a shock, Ursaring still stood his ground.

"What was that about giving Ursaring more than he can handle?" The boy taunted.

"Just getting warmed up," Sora said. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards Ursaring.

"Hammer Arm!" The boy ordered. Ursaring swung his arm and it smacks into the Electro Ball like it was nothing. "Now move in with your Play Rough!" Ursaring started to run towards the mouse Pokémon, but he ends up tripping on his feet, still confused.

"Thunderbolt! Full Power!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired an extremely powerful Thunderbolt, shocking the bear Pokémon. "Now give him a good smack with Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gave a metallic glow and gave Ursaring a brutal blow, knocking him out. The crowd applauded for Sora's victory for the battle.

"No way! Ursaring!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hey, that kid is pretty good," one man said.

"And so was Pikachu," a little girl said.

"Didn't you say something about deciding the winner?" Sora asked smugly.

"Yeah, and I meant it," the boy said. He walked up to Sora and shook his hand. "Not too bad, bud."

"Thanks. Gotta hand it to, you battled pretty hard. And I'll admit, you almost had me at the second round," Sora said.

"So did I. You raised your Pokémon right. And I really had fun battling you," the boy said.

"So did I," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon went off to look for the Alolan nine, but it turns out, they all had some battles under belts.

"How did any of you do?" Kairi asked.

"There were some pretty tough hombres around here," Sophocles started.

"And there were some pretty hard core girls here too" Hapu said.

"What about you two?" Mallow asked.

"Sora got pulled into one and he came out on top," Kairi said. "Like I knew he would." She gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

A short time later, a young man with a Growlithe beside him came walking by and he noticed a Togepi with her.

"Excuse me, miss?" The young man addressed the auburn haired girl. She turned to him. "Are you by any chance a trainer?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Kairi asked the young man.

"Well, I noticed the Togepi with you and I had to presume you had to be its trainer. So I was wondering if I may have a battle with you?" The young man asked.

"Okay," Kairi said.

"Great! Let's make it a one-on-one match," the young man suggested.

"I can take you up with that offer," Kairi said. She hands Togepi over to Sora. "Cubone could use the excerise to test out her stuff." Both trainers got to another battlefield with another gathering.

"Then the Pokémon I'm going with will be my Growlithe," the young man said. Kairi took out her Cubone's Pokéball.

"Then, I'm going with Cubone!" Kairi said, throwing her Pokéball letting out her latest Pokémon. Cubone twirls her bone upon entry.

Some of the crowd were murmuring to each other to the Pokémon chosen for the battle.

"She's sending out a Cubone. That's a smart move for her part."

"Yeah. A Ground Type Pokémon like Cubone has an advantage over a Fire Type Pokémon like a Growlithe."

"This should be interesting to watch."

"Growlithe! Start things up with your Bite!" The young man ordered. Growlithe ran twards the Ground Type to land a bite.

"Cubone! Use Bone Club!" Kairi ordered. Cubone gave Growlithe a conk on the head with her bone. "Now use Headbutt!" Cubone rams her head into Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Flame Charge!" The young man ordered. Growlithe builds up energy and charges towards the bone carrying Pokémon with its body covered in flames.

"Bonemerang!" Kairi ordered. Cubone threw her bone like a boomerang and it stuck Growlithe. Cubone caught the bone once it came back and threw it again. The bone beans Growlithe in the head and it knocks it out.

"Now way! I just lost!" The young man exclaimed.

"Look at that!"

"That girl just mopped the floor with him pretty quick!"

Kairi was even surprised by this turnout.

"I had no idea how tough you really are," Kairi said. "But all the same, not bad for your first ever battle."

"Cubone, bone," Cubone said.

And that was that. Once everyone had battled at least once, they made their way over to a Pokémon Center and what luck they had.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a rocky mountain, a helicopter is seen flying through the rocky terrain, and it has Team Rocket's logo on the side. Over to a ledge, a security door opens as the plan makes a slow landing. Once inside, the Team Rocket members, Attila and Hun arrive and they are greeted by three scientists. One of the scientists has black hair and a goatee and wearing square-lensed glasses.

"Welcome Hun. And may I presume this is your partner Attila?" The scientist asked.

"Yes Professor Sebastian. Attilla's the world's foremost wrangler. Isn't that right?" Attilla asked his partner.

"Nothing I can't catch, given the right gear," Attila said.

"Oh, the gear is very right. If you would you please come with me," Professor Sebastian said. The Team Rocket members got to a testing room with several other scientists typing. They approached a window and they have a look at a dark purple crystal. "I believe you will find this to be quite electrifying."

"A crystal?" Hun asked, unimpressed. "Is that it?"

"Yes it is, Hun," Professor Sebastian answered him. "That is the Miracle Crystal. Once it is activated, it can control electricity itself. We have prepared a little demonstration for you." He turned to the low-ranking scientists. "Let us begin."

"Yes sir," one scientist said. "Removing the safety lock."

"Activating the crystal's resistance coating," another scientist said.

"Powering up," a third scientist said.

The crystal had been activated and it began glowing in a lavender color. A force field builds around the crystal.

"Alright. Prepare the artificial lightning," Professor Sebastian instructed. The walls open and lightning generation rods come out aiming at the crystal.

"Lightining generation rods standing by," one scientist said.

"Fire now," he instructed. Bolts of electricity is fired out of the rods and they get drawn into the force field surrounding the crystal. Attila looked at the crystal at awe, while Hun kept his poker face. "The crystal will absorb electricity that passes within ten feet of it; no matter how powerful or concentrated the elcetric blast. The crystal captures it and stores it in its central grid. And that power belongs to you. You can use it anytime and in anyway you choose." The forcefield increases in size and more rods of lightning come out from the floor and fires at the forcefield. "The brilliant part is the crystal doesn't just capture power, it also attracts it by transmitting an arch that's so irresistible, that everything electrical is drawn to it." The lightning rods become overwhelmed by the electricity and incinerate. "But, as you are already aware, we are not after mere lightning."

"No we're not," Attila said.

"If this works like you said it does, it won't be long before unlimited power is in our hands," Hun said.

"Oh, it will work as I say it does," Professor Sebastian assured them. "Believe me." The scientist snickers wickedly.

Back to the group, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had already recieved their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and Kairi had exchanged most of her team, except for Cubone for Raichu, Sunflora, Ledian, and Shuckle.

Pikachu played with Togepi and the Pichu while Cubone had joined in on the fun. Sora and Kairi watched sweetly as the Pokémon played.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it is," Sora said. "It's always to good to see some of our Pokémon have some fun every once in a while." The couple walked up to the Pokémon and gestured them to come. Kairi calls Cubone back to her Pokéball.

"How about we rejoin the others?" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea," Sora agreed. They went to join their friends for lunch then they spotted Ethan brushing what looks like a cross between a wolverine and a badger with the same coloring as Cyndaquil and Quilava.

"Erhan!" Sora and Kairi called out. Ethan turns to see the couple.

"Sora! Kairi! When did you get here?" Ethan asked.

"A little while ago," Sora answered. "How about you?"

"Same," Ethan said. He looked at the two Pichu with the couple. "You two look like you've been quite busy." Sora patted the Spiky-eared Pichu and Kairi patted the Shiny Pichu.

"I guess you can say that," Sora said.

"We've been through so much since then," Kairi said.

"Don't doubt it," Ethan said. Sora took a look at the Pokémon next to him.

"Is that Quilava?" Sora asked the Pokémon trainer.

"Yep. Quilava evolved into a Typhlosion not too long after we caught that Ultra Beast," Ethan confirmed patting his Pokémon on the head. "Typhlosion and I have been working hard ever since." Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Ethan's Pokémon.

 **Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Quilava**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.**

"Now that's cool," Sora said. "And congratulations, Typhlosion." Sora rubbed him on the head.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu chirped.

"Thanks Sora. If you and Kairi are here, then are the others here too?" Ethan asked.

"We were about to meet up with them when we bumped into you and Typhlosion," Sora said.

And with impeccable timing, the Alolan nine had shown up and they all stopped and took notice of Ethan and the fully evolved Fire Type Pokémon.

"Ethan!" Mallow said cheerfully. "I don't believe it!"

"It's been a while!" Lillie said.

"Right back at you," Ethan said.

"Your Quilava evolved! You are so lucky!" Kiawe said.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it. Typhlosion is getting stronger and smarter with each battle. All it took was some hard work and pretty tough battles to make it," Ethan said.

"Well said, Ethan," Illima said.

"How are Kris and Lyra?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen those two in a while," Ethan said.

"It was absolutely fabulous, Lyra!" A familiar voice said, grabbing everyone's attention. They all saw Kris sitting at the picture and they guessed it was Lyra she was talking to. She had a Misdreavus floating by her side.

"Speak of the devil," Sora said.

"Is fabulous all you have to describe it?" Lyra asked.

"Correction, it wasn't just fabulous, it was fabulous-o! I did a perfect pirouette with Misdreavus and we knocked out of the competition on the final note of the song!" Kris said. The group approached her while her Misdreavus saw them coming. "It was my best battle show yet! The applause was absolutely thunderous! You should have seen it, Lyra." Lyra laughs.

"I'm glad to hear that! It's no surprise the crowd went wild, but I have to say WOW!" Lyra said. She saw the group behind Kris and Sora waves at her. "Ethan? Sora? Kairi?" Kris turned around and saw the group. The one she was especially glad to see was Ethan.

"Oh, hey Ethan!" Kris greeted. "Sora and Kairi too!"

"Hey Kris!" Sora greeted.

"It's been a while!" Kairi said.

"Yes it has," Kris said. She looked at the two Pichu sitting on each of the couple's shoulders. "Oh my gosh! Look at these two Pichu! They're so very cute!" She even looked at Typhlosion. "And look at this! Your Quilava evolved!"

"Yeah. It happened a short time after our run-in with an Ultra Beast," Ethan admitted.

"It's true," Acerola confirmed.

"I was just talking with Lyra, but I'll be done in one sec," Kris said. She turns back to Lyra who is still on the phone. "Gotta go now, Lyra."

"Sure, but I would like to talk with Ethan for a sec," Lyra said.

"Okay," Kris said. Ethan got to the phone and spoke with Lyra.

"Hey there, Lyra. How's it been?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, can't complain. Everything is going well so far," Lyra said. "But, I would like you to lean in closer. I figured we can talk and I don't think you want Sora to hear it." Ethan does lean in.

"So, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Lyra said smugly.

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious? You've got a thing for Kris, am I right?" Lyra asked. That causes Ethan to blush. "I know you got a thing for her. You know you can tell me. You're crushing bigtime."

"THAT IS SO UNTRUE!" Ethan exclaimed. "I'm hanging up now." Sora, Kiawe, and Sophocles all chuckled while Kairi elbowed her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't laugh at him," Kairi whispered.

"And why not?" Sora whispered back.

"Because you were in the same boat with him, remember?" Kairi reminded him. Sora did remember crushing for her the first time he met her and knew she was right.

"Okay, point taken," Sora said.

Ethan and Kris joined Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine for lunch while the Pokémon all ate some Pokémon food Kairi had prepared.

"So Kairi. I saw you on TV and I was pretty impressed when you won the Poké Maiden Tournament. You gave a dazzling performance," Kris said. Kairi giggled.

"I didn't do anything special. I only won because my Pokémon and I all worked together," Kairi said. "That and some of Sora's skills rubbed off on me."

"That's totally amazing!" Kris said. "So, what did you do with that trophy anyway?" Sora answered for her.

"Kairi sent it off to her grandma. And I can already imagine her surprise when she sees it," Sora said.

"Also with a letter to her," Kairi added.

"Your grandma must be very proud of you, Kairi," Kris said.

"I don't doubt it. And I have to admit, she's such a nice lady," Mallow said.

"It must be nice to have a grandma like her," Kris said.

"It is. She's been taking very good care of me ever since my mom and dad died," Kairi said. "I guess you can I say that I'm never alone because I have her with me." She looks to her boyfriend. "And I have Sora with me as well." Sora smiled and put his arm around Kairi's shoulder. He gave a kiss on the cheek.

"And I've got you as well," Sora said. Pikachu gave his trainer a stare that told him that he's right here.

"It's very sweet!" Kris gushed. She looks to Ethan. "Say Ethan You've been quiet. What's the matter?" Ethan blushed.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he lied.

"I don't know about that. I think I know what it might be," Kiawe said teasingly.

"No you don't. You shouldn't be talking about stuff you don't know what you're talking about," Ethan told him. He started to drink his soda.

"I think Kiawe is right, Ethan," Kris said. "I think you might have a crush on me." Ethan almost spat out his soda hearing that. He then started coughing.

"WHAT?! A CRUSH NO WAY!" Ethan excliamed blushing.

"No way? Then how come your face is all red?" Acerola asked trying not to laugh.

"It is not red!" Ethan lied, trying to hide his blush.

"Yes it is. Your face is redder than an Octillery," Sophocles teased.

"Yeah," Mina said trying not to giggle.

"I think this is very familiar," Mallow said, looking at Sora and Kairi. "Ethan and Kris would make a very cute couple just like Sora and Kairi."

"I think so too, Mallow," Lana agreed. "I only wish we all saw their very first kiss. And Lillie only caught a glimpse of it." Lana puffed up her cheeks. Lillie blushes at the memory. The rest of the girls just imagined how it would turn out if they witnessed such a romantic moment. Typhlosion shared a laugh with Pikachu.

 _"You saw that too, didn't you?"_ \- Typhlosion subtitle.

 _"Yes I did. And that one from the night before."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"What do you mean the night before?"_ \- Typhlosion subtitle.

 _"Sora was sleeping during that one. I got a peek of her landing one on his lips. while he was asleep. I knew they were meant for each other before he did."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Typhlosion smiled and wondered the same thing about Ethan and Kris.

"I never meant for it to happen!" Lillie argued.

"Sure you didn't," Mallow said pouting.

Ethan kept blushing and he saw Typhlosion give him a face that said "you looove her."

"No, not you too, Typhlosion!" Ethan exclaimed. Typhlosion teased his trainer some more.

"How about we talk about something else other than mine and Kairi's romance," Sora stated.

"Yeah. Like how about the trainers we battled," Ethan said.

"Well, now that you mention it, some people I battle always told me that I look like a rock star or an actress. One of them even said I look just like a supermodel," Kris said.

"I just don't get why you're into all of that stuff," Ethan said.

"Because I enjoy it. When I see people clapping their hands and cheerimg, I get a very warm feeling from it. I want them to laugh and have a good time. It just makes me happy to see other people happy," Kris explained.

Sora and Kairi smiled at that, because they knoew it was good that she makes other people happy and enjoy themselves.

"That's a good thing," Kairi said.

"Yes it is," Illima agreed.

"I'm glad you all feel that way. I'm going to be such a big star someday!" Kris said.

"If you say so," Ethan said.

"Yeah? Well, I do say so!" Kris hissed at him. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all laughed knowing they were having a lover's quarrel.

"Well, since we all know what Kris battles for, what do you battle for, Ethan?" Sora asked. Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"Like you had to ask. I'm going to admit, you're the reason I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, Sora." Ethan admitted. Sora was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" Sora asked shocked.

"It's true. When I saw you battling at the Indigo Plateau, I knew how awesome a trainer you are. I got so inspired, I decided that I wanted to be a great trainer just like you. And when I first met you, I knew I had my chance. And when I lost to you, I wanted to get stronger just so I can battle you again and show you how strong I got," Ethan explained. Sora chuckled a bit.

"I had no idea I gave you some inspiration, Ethan. But, that really doesn't answer my question," Sora pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking about the kids in my neighborhood, so I thought of going back one day and help them out. They'd get stronger," Ethan told him.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all knew Ethan was a bit like Sora since he is also willing to help out people in need.

"Hey, maybe you can be a great Pokémon Master just like Fabu-Lance!" Kris said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at her, wondering if she's talking about who they think they're talking about.

"Fabu-Lance?" Kiawe asked confused.

"You mean Lance of the Elite Four?" Sophocles asked.

"I do," Kris admitted. "I think he is so incredibly handsome, but also strong and brave."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all remembered meeting Lance before. It was when Sora came to Viridian City for his eighth Gym battle against Hayner who had recently became a Gym Leader since the previous Gym Leader had resigned for unknown reasons.

"I always thought he was just some guy who just wore a cape twenty-four seven," Ethan said under his breath.

"I don't know about that. He was pretty cool when we saw him that one time," Mallow said. That got Kris's attention.

"No way! You mean you met Fabu-Lance before?!" Kris exclaimed.

"We did. Once. It was when we made a stop at Viridian City for my last Gym battle before getting into the Indigo Plateau. We were with my cousin, his friends, and two other guys, Lea and Isa," Sora said.

"I remember that. When we made a stop to my old house, I was surprised to see most of the place had already been packed up," Kairi remembered.

"You mean you lived Viridian City before?" Ethan asked.

"I heard the story from Lyra. She told me you were kidnapped by Pokémon hunters before," Kris remembered. "All I have to say, it's very romantic." Sora and Kairi blushed a bit. They both shared a chuckle with each other. "I hope I get to meet Fabu-Lance one day and we can be quite a pair. He and I can become the biggest stars in the whole entire world!"

"You know what? Training Pokémon and being a star are two completely different things," Ethan said.

"Oh yeah?" Kris asked standing up. "That what you think, but I say you're wrong and I'll battle you to prove it. What do you say?" Ethan stood up as well.

"Alright! You got it! Let's go!" Ethan accepted the challenge.

Everyone stepped outside to the battlefield as Ethan and Kris got ready for their battle. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon decided to watch the battle.

"This should be interesting," Illima said.

"I wonder how this'll turn out," Acerola said

"Me too," Mina said.

"Let's make this a two-on-two Pokémon battle! You lose when both of your Pokémon are unable to battle!" Kris stated.

"Okay," Ethan said.

"And action!" Kris said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kris, not only a great Pokémon trainer, but also a great soloist dancer!" Ethan blushed at the moves she made. The group had to presume she was talking to them. She took out her first Pokéball. "And now, joining her on stage is Pink, the Jigglypuff!" she threw her Pokéball, letting out a Jigglypuff. Once let out, her Jigglypuff did a pirouette in the same fashion as Kris. "What do you think?" Kris winked.

"I thought we were gonna battle, Kris," Erhan said to her, feeling embarrassed.

"First lesson in Pokémon battling, you're only as good as you look," Kris said.

"I don't remember a lesson like that," Sora said.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Don't even ask me," Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought the first lesson is choose the right Pokémon!" Ethan told his opponent. "And the Pokémon I'm choosing is Beedrill!" He took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out his Beedrill.

"I think his Beedrill is kinda similar to your Beedrill," Kairi pointed out.

"I think you're right, Kairi. I remember when I first got him as a Weedle," Sora remembered.

"Me too. It didn't take long for Weedle to evolve into a Kakuna after Metapod evolving into a Butterfree," Kairi said. "But, he got stronger because of you." Sora smiled warmly at the memory.

"I can say, it's a good move on his part since Beedrill is a Poison Type Pokémon and Jigglypuff is a Fairy Type as well as a Normal Type," Kiawe said.

"Say Kris, how about you make the first move?" Ethan offered.

"I'll be glad! Pink! Time to Sing!" Kris ordered. Pink sang a song and multicolored music notes came out of her mouth. But, the music notes evaporated before they reach the poison bee Pokémon since flapping its wings so much.

"Beedrill! Agility!" Ethan ordered. Beedrill buzzed around the Jigglypuff. Kris was caught off guard by seeing Beedrill still awake.

"That song is a lullaby! It should be asleep by now," Kris stated.

"Beedrill's wings beat so fast, they erase all soundwaves before Beedrill can even hear it," Ethan told her.

"That explains those music notes were dusted away before they hit Beedrill," Lana said.

"Okay Beedrill! Twineedle!" Ethan ordered. Beedrill's forelegs glows white and they extend. Beedrill flies Pink to land a hit.

"Pink! Lift off!" Kris called out. Pink inhaled some air and floated in the air before the poison bee Pokémon could strike.

"Don't let it get away!" Ethan told Beedrill. The bee Pokémon flew towards Jigglypuff to land Twineedle, but Pink just kept doding the attack. "How can your Jigglypuff just dodge Beedrill like that?"

"Lots of dance lessons!" Kris said. "Not to mention, endless hours of rehearsal." Kris had an idea pop in her head. "Hey! This can be part of a great routine! We can add some rap music! And then we can add some lights a few background singers and we can call it Jigglypuff's Jam! Or how about Victory Vogue?"

"Are they battling or making a music video?" Kiawe asked. The rest of the group just shrugged their shoulders.

"Beedrill! Fire Pin Missle!" Ethan ordered. Beedrill's forelegs glows white again and they fire pins right at the balloon Pokémon. Pink got hit by a barrage of pins and deflated.

"No! Little Pink!" Kris gasped.

"Looks like I win the first round!" Ethan said. Pink floats in the air and lands on the ground, totally knocked out.

"Return, little Pink," Kris said, taking out the Jigglypuff's Pokéball and calling it back.

"So, what do you have next?" Ethan asked. Kris took out her next Pokéball.

"Behold! My next performer is-" Kris said. Ethan stepped up.

"Please no dancing!" Ethan said.

"Why not?" Kris asked, pouting.

"It's embarrassing to watch," Ethan simply said.

"You are such a joker!" Kris said doing her dance anyway. "And now on center stage is Wani-Wani, the Feraligatr!" She threw her Pokéball letting out her Feraligatr to battle. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Wani-Wani.

 **Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Croconaw**

 **Type: Water**

 **Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.**

"Looks like Wani-Wani evolved at some point," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He even found it hard to believe Totodile will evolve into a Pokémon like Feraligatr.

"Beedrill, return!" Ethan calls back his Beedrill. He pulls out another Pokéball. "For round two, I choose Typhlosion!" He threw his Pokéball letting out his partner Pokémon. Flames sput out of his neck. "Typhlosion's isn't big on singing, and Typhlosion's not big on dancing either! What Typhlosion is big on, is winning!"

"Big on winning or not, Typhlosion is a Fire Type Pokémon, and Feraligatr is a Water Type Pokémon. Bad choice to make," Kris said.

"We like to challenge ourselves, that way we learn more," Ethan said. "Right buddy?" Typhlosion noddded.

"Sounds like hot air to me," Kris said, laughing.

"Kris is right. Typhlosion is at a huge disadvantage in this battle. Looks like he'll lose before Feraligatr is gonna get tired," Sora said in his thoughts. Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. He turns to see some thunder clouds coming.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked his partner. He turned to see the very same clouds. "I don't remember hearing about this from the weatherman. Thought it was gonna be sunny."

"Since when those guys were ever right," Kairi stated.

"Point taken," Sora said. Togepi then starts wriggling around.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped, moving around.

"What's the matter, Togepi? Those are only clouds," Kairi said. Pikachu and Togepi weren't the only ones, the Pichu even were affected by it; as well as Kris's Misdreavus.

"Uh-oh. Look at those clouds," Kris said.

"It's gonna pour soon," Ethan said.

"Well, we're gonna have to put out its flame before the weather does. Wani-Wani! Water Gun!" Kris ordered. Wani-Wani fired Water Gun right at the volcano Pokémon.

"Charge Typhlosion!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion took the hit, but he just kept moving forward. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were all surprised by what they were seeing. Kris was even more surprised. "Quick Attack!" Typhlosion charged towards the fully-evolved Wani-Wani to land a hit.

"Wani-Wani! Sidestep now!" Kris called out. Before the Feraligatr could do that, lightning crashes.

"WHAT THE?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Is everybody okay?!" Ethan asked.

"We're all good," Sophocles said.

"We're just not sure what just happened," Acerola said.

"I think it has something to do with the weather," Lana said. She pointed to the clouds above.

"Wow. That sure is strange," Ethan said.

"And how," Mina said.

"I never seen lightning like that," Kris said.

"Me neither. This is way too weird," Sora said. "We should head back to the Pokémon Center right now!"

"Right. Let's do that," Ethan said. The Alolan nine all went for the Pokémon Center while the Pokémon just went to the direction of the clouds. Togepi jumps out of Kairi's arms and went with them.

"Togepi! Come back!" Kairi called out.

"Pikachu! Pichu! Where are you going?" Sora called out to them.

"They're going the wrong way!" Kris said. Ethan took out Typhlosion's Pokéball.

"Typhlosion, return!" Ethan said calling back Typhlosion. Kris took out Wani-Wani's Pokéball.

"Return, Wani-Wani!" Kris said calling back her Feraligatr. She pulled out Misdreavus's Pokéball to call it back, but it was too far from her.

"We'll have to follow them!" Kairi said.

"Kairi's right. Let's go!" Ethan said.

Sora and Kris nodded in agreement and followed the Pokémon to see where they're going.

Not too far, Jessie, James, and Meowth all panted heavily, making their stop.

"I'm so glad that's over," James said panting.

"Me too," Meowth agreed.

"It's a good thing we lost that trucker, because I don't want to find out how it'll turn out if he caught us," Jessie said. Meowth looked up to the clouds.

"Guys. I think we're in trouble," Meowth said.

"What do you mean, Meowth?" Jessie asked. Lightning crashes, and they huddled up to each other. "Nevermind."

"We better find some shelter before we get caught in the rain!" James stated.

"Good idea, James. I don't want my makeup to get wet," Jessie said.

The Team Rocket members ran through the woods and made a stop. They spotted what looks like a forcefield along with a couple of familiar faces.

"Oh no. Attila and Hun," James groaned.

"I am not happy to see those two right now. Or ever," Meowth said. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait a minute, you two. They are here up to some no-good, just like we are. But, the question is what are they doing all the way out here?" Jessie asked.

"You know, I think you're right, Jessie. How about we watch and see for ourselves," James suggested.

"And when some super-rare Pokémon comes along, we can just swipe it right under their noses," Meowth finished.

"And the boss has to recognize us!" They all cheered. They proceeded to watch the action.

"It looks like the good doctor is right, its signal is irresistible," Attila said looking on the screen of the machine he was piloting. He saw several signals on the screen. "Electric Type Pokémon are coming in from every direction."

"Yes, but about the one?" Hun asked.

"There's no sign of it yet," Attila said. "I'm not even sure it even exists. Aren't legends are just made-up stories or fairytales or something?"

"Well sure, they can be. But, there's only one way to find out. They say that wherever there are Pokémon in trouble, it shows up to help them. So, why don't we make some trouble for these Pokémon?" Hun asked.

"Good idea," Atilla said, liking how Hun thinks. Not too long, several Electric Type Pokémon had shown up and looked at the crystal. Many consisted of several Magnemite, Magneton, Voltorb, Electrode, Mareep, a few Flaaffy, and a Raichu. Pikachu and the Pichu were even affected by the curiosity. "Alright! It's round-up time!" Togepi and Misdreavus made a stop in the bushes. "You know, this reminds me of roping and ranching at my uncle's place, somewhere in the Black Hills. The machine sends out several mechanical claws and snags a Voltorb and a Mareep. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Attila, but his electricity got abosorbed by the Miracle Crystal.

"Pi!" Pikachu gasped.

The crystal sends back the electricity right back at the mouse Pokémon and it srrikes several other Electric Type. Attila laughs evilly.

"Now all we have to do is sweep them all up," Attila said. The mechanical claws grabs a couple more Pokémon.

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and Kris had finally caught up.

"Got you, Little Miss," Kris said, grabbing her Misdreavus from behind. Kairi picked up her Togepi.

"Got you now, Togepi," Kairi said. "You had me worred." She noticed someone was missing. "Where are Pikachu and the Pichu?"

"Over there," Sora answered pointing to the source. Ethan and the girls saw the man riding in the mecha holding a Raichu and another Voltorb.

"Hey, this is like that contest game," Attila said, laughing. "Only here, you win a prize every time!"

"Stop playing around and throw those in the hold! Then, quickly grab all the others!" Hun said. Pikachu didn't like what he said. "And no need to be delegate either. When you knock them around, it might speed things up. Pikachu slowly got up and went over to his adoptive little brothers.

 _"Go run. And don't stop until you get to Sora and Kairi."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. The two Pichu didn't want to leave their adoptive big brother, so they decided to stay with him.

"How much do you want to bet, those two are from Team Rocket?" Sora asked.

"Like I would think it's someone else," Ethan stated.

"I say we go and help them!" Kris said.

"I second that," Kairi agreed.

Suddenly, lightning crashes, but it was a natural lighning. Or was it? The four kids stops in their tracks before they got further. They all heard a roar coming from atop of a nearby mountain.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"That's either the world's biggest lightning pole, or that's a living legend," Attila said, looking on the screen. "Either way, it's about to pop in and say hi."

"Here it comes," Hun said.

Lightning crashes down the same spot and the flash of yellow surrounds the creature on the mountain top. Jessie, James, and Meowth were amazed by what they were seeing.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

"I have no idea," James answered.

"I can bet all nine of my lives, it's something extremely rare," Meowth said.

The mysterious creature is revealed to be the legendary Pokémon Raikou. The legendary Pokémon let out a loud roar as the lightning crashes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kairi asked.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"It is. It's Raikou," Sora confirmed. He remembered seeing Raikou and it spoke to him, but he wasn't sure if it was the same Raikou he met.

"I thought Raikou was just a legend," Kris said.

"So did I," Ethan added.

Raikou roared again and it came running down the mountain with magnificent speed. It told the wild Electric Type Pokémon to flee and they all did. Pikachu and the Pichu watched Raikou rescue the wild Raichu and Mareep. They ran off with the others.

"Those guys don't seem to be scared of Raikou at all," Kris said.

"No they don't," Sora said.

"It's like they're happy Raikou is here," Ethan said.

"Alright. Looks like it's rodeo time, cowboy," Hun said.

"Hey Hun, I just had a thought. Maybe if we catch it since it's legendary, maybe we can be legendary too," Attila said.

"We should catch it first, then we can worry about our reputations," Hun said.

"Alright! C'mon here, little striper!" Attila said, sending a bunch of mechanical claws to grab Raikou. The thunder Pokémon simply dodged the claws and sends out electricity to attack them.

"Look at that!" Sora said.

"Raikou is using Thunder!" Ethan said. The electric attack gets redirected into the Miracle Crystal. Raikou looks at the crystal as it is sparkling with power.

"Excellent, the meters are off the charts! We are loaded with juice!" Hun said. "Now let's show that big behemoth how it likes it, when we reverse the charges."

"They're taking its power," Ethan said.

"But, it doesn't know it," Kris said.

Raikou sends out another Thunder to destroy the crystal, but it just absorbs the electricity and the forecefield surrounds it and the crystal completely.

"Hey there! Fire again!" Attila taunted. Raikou turns to them. "Come on! I dare ya!" Raikou fires Thunder again, aiming at the forcefield, but it bounces back and hits Raikou again. Raikou kept firing and firing, but Raikou took even more damage the times it is struck.

"It's perfect. The more it fights, the stronger we get," Hun said. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and Kris watched in horror, seeing Raikou taking more and more hits. Raikou falls to the ground, beaten. "Now the legend has shifted to legendary creature to legendary captures." He turns to his partner. "Attila, pick it up."

"Right," Attila nodded.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sora yelled. That got their attention. Jessie, James, and Meowth who had been watching all recognized that voice. Pikachu and the Pichu all turned to see Sora run up. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM RAIKOU! LEAVE IT ALONE!"

"Sorry kid. We can't do that," Hun told him. "Raikou belongs to us now."

"So, if I were you, I'd get going, while it's still an option," Attila said.

"Not on your life!" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Mamoswine!" The Pokéball opens and Mamoswine snorted upon entry.

"So, it's a battle you want?" Attila asked taking out a Pokéball.

"This won't take very long," Hun said, taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. They both let out a Skarmory and a Steelix against Mamoswine.

"How about I help out!" Ethan said, joining Sora. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares his neck upon entry. "Now it's an even match!"

"Because it's been such a great day, I'm going to give you two a warning. Leave now or be destroyed," Hun warned.

"Here's our warning," Ethan said. "You let Raikou go or you're in the fight of your lives."

"What he said," Sora added.

"Skarmory! Fury Attack!" Hun ordered.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fires Flamethrower towards Skarmory.

"Steelix! Sandstorm now!" Attila ordered. Steelix spins some of its joints and whips up a sandstorm stopping Typhlosion's Flamethrower and hitting the volcano Pokémon.

"Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine's tusks emits ice and grow longer and plows through the sandstorm, striking Steelix hard.

"That wasn't bad. You got some guts there, kid. But, guts isn't going to save you from this! Steel Wing!" Attila ordered. Skarmory struck Mamoswine hard. Attila laughed as Mamoswine is down for the count. Sora ran up to Mamoswine.

"Come on, Mamoswine! Get up!" Sora said. Mamoswine tries to get back up on his feet. Kairi runs up to her boyfriend to help him.

"I won't let you get away with that!" Kairi said taking out her Pokéball. "Go Cubone!" Kairi threw her Pokéball letting Cubone battle. "Bonemerang on that Steelix!" Cubone throws her bone at the iron Snake Pokémon, and it strikes it a few times, but it was still standing.

"I'll help out too!" Kris said, joining in. "Little Miss! Perish Song!" Little Miss sang a song, letting out a black soundwave. It hurts not only, Skarmory and Steelix, but also Cubone and Misdreavus as well

"How is it doing that?!" Attila asked.

"It's an attack called Perish Song! It hurts any battling Pokémon who happens to hear it," Hun answered his partner. Kairi quickly calls back Cubone, not wanting her to be affected by Perish Song.

"I know it hurts you too, Little Miss, but please hang in there a little while longer," Kris pleaded.

"Just because they're busy, doesn't mean I can't round up Thunder Wonder," Attila said sending the remaining mechanical claws.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora stated. He looked over to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu ran towards the mecha and swung his metallic tail destroying one of the claws. Ethan took out a Pokéball of his own.

"You join in too, Beedrill!" Ethan shouted, throwing his Pokéball. "Pin Missle!" Beedrill fired Pin Missle in the other claw, destroying it completely.

"Now I can't grab up anything now!" Attila said.

"We have no choice but to retreat. Give us some cover!" Hun said.

"Roger," Attila said. The mecha blows some smoke, masking their escape. Once the smoke had cleared, they found Attila and Hun were already gone.

Jessie, James, and Meowth saw where they were going and they decide to follow them.

"They're gone. Do you think they'll come back?" Kris asked.

"I know they will," Sora said.

We'll have to cut the story short here for right now. Attila and Hun had only retreated, but they will be back. How will Sora and his friends do better against the Team Rocket agents on the next time? Just read, favorite, and follow to find out.


	137. The Legend of Thunder Part 2

**Episode 137** : **The Legend of Thunder Part 2**

Where we last left off, the Team Rocket agents, Attila and Hun were forced into a retreat, leaving Raikou behind. The legendary Pokémon was totally injured.

Little Miss floats back into Kris's arms after using Perish Song.

"Oh, Little Miss. The reviews are in and you did splendidly. Sora and Kairi went over to the Pichu. Both of Pikachu's adoptive little brothers nuzzled Kairi's leg.

"There, there, Pichu. The bad men are gone," Kairi said.

"It's a good thing those guys didn't get to you," Sora said.

"Sora!" Lillie called out. The couple turned to see the Alolan nine all coming towards them. "Oh, thank goodness. We were so worried when we noticed you weren't with us."

"And we came looking for you," Mallow said.

"Sorry guys," Sora said.

"Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu and the other Pokémon came running over here," Kairi said. Sophocles looked to what was laying on the ground.

"I think I know why," Sophocles said.

The rest of the Alolan nine all turned to see what he was looking at and they looked at it with awe.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kiawe asked.

"If you're thinking, that's the legendary Pokémon, Raikou, then you would be right. It is," Sora said to them.

"No way! It really is a Raikou!" Mallow said amazed.

"How did it get hurt like that?" Lana asked.

Before anyone could answer, Raikou gets back up.

"Raikou?" Ethan asked. Raikou starts to walk off into the direction it came. "Wait Raikou! Wait! You're hurt and we can help you!" Raikou turns and fires and electric bolt at the young Pokémon trainer, striking him.

"Ethan!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"Oh! Ethan!" Kris gasped. She ran up to him. "Are you okay?" Ethan quickly gets back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ethan said "Raikou!" Ethan shouted. He started to run up to Raikou, only for the thunder Pokémon to give him a warning shot He stops in his tracks. The two of them look into each other. Raikou was giving him a distrustful look while Ethan stood there. He could tell Raikou didn't trust him at all. He knew he had to get Raikou to listen to reason anyway possible. Raikou fires another bolt, only for Typhlosion to fire a Flamethrower at the bolt. The volcano Pokémon didn't want to battle Raikou, but he knew he would have to, if he did. "Typholiosn, calm down." Typhlosion fired another Flamethrower and Raikou fires another bolt of electricity. "Wait Typholsion!" Ethan grabs Typholsion by the arm. "It doesn't understand. It thinks we're trying to hurt it." Typhlosion looked into his trainer's eyes and saw how right he is. "Hey Raikou!" Ethan walked up slowly. "We only want to help you. And to prove it, I'll even come to you without any protection. And even if you strike me, I won't run away!" Raikou sends out another bolt, but he just stood his ground.

"Ethan!" Kris said worriedly. She tried to run up to him, but Sora stopped her.

"Let him do this, Kris. He knows what he's doing. I hope," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine looked on with worried looks on their faces.

"You can trust me, Raikou," Ethan said in his thoughts. Raikou just looked him and saw he didn't even run away, like he said he wouldn't. The young trainer stood there, not budging an inch. "I promise." Raikou stared at the boy for a few moments later, before it fell onto the ground.

Everyone rushed Raikou to the Pokémon Center to have Raikou healed up as soon as possible. To get Raikou there, Bewear and Turtonator had to carry the injured Pokémon there pretty quick.

"Nurse Joy! Help!" Sora called out. Nurse Joy came into the lobby.

"What's all the yelling abou-?" Her sentence was cut off when they brought in the injured Raikou to the Pokémon Center. "Is that what it looks like?"

"Yes it is. Raikou got hurt by some bad guys and we have to help it as soon as possible," Hapu said.

"I'll get started right away!' Nurse Joy said. "Your Pokémon will have to carry it to the operating ward."

"Sure," Kiawe said. Bewear and Turtonator carries the injured Raikou right into the ward.

"Can I watch you heal up Raikou, Nurse Joy?" Ethan Asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow it," Nurse Joy said.

"I promise, I won't be in the way. I promised Raikou, that I would help and I'm not breaking that promise," Ethan said.

"I might as well too. I battled hard to help out Raikou too," Sora said.

Nurse Joy looked at the two boys and sighed.

"Very well. I guess I can allow you two, just this one time," Nurse Joy said.

They followed the young nurse into the operation ward while Kairi decided to make a phone call to Professor Oak. She dialed the number to him.

Professor Oak had answered the phone with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello there, Kairi. It's so good to hear from you, my dear," Professor Oak greeted.

"The same to you, professor," Kairi said.

"And I must say, I was pretty surprised to hear from your grandmother when your package arrived several days ago. She tells me how incredibly proud of you," Professor Oak said.

"Thank you, professor. I figured she would be. And I can already imagine her sharing the news with Sora's mom and my old neighborhood," Kairi said picturing it in her head.

"But, I suspect that's not why you are calling me," Professor Oak pointed out.

"No it's not," Kairi confirmed.

"Then may I ask the purpose of your call? Normally, it is Sora who is makes these calls," Professor Oak pointed out.

"Yes. He's with a friend of ours down here in Johto. We had an incredible encounter with the legendary Pokémon Raikou," Kairi explained.

"Raikou? Really?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. A couple of guys from Team Rocket are the reason it's injured. They have some kind of a weird crystal that steals its electric power and it sent it back right back at Raikou. We battled them and they retreated. And now it's right here in the Pokémon Center being healed," Kairi explained. Professor Oak stroke his chin.

"With Team Rocket, involved, this is indeed troubling. Team Rocket doesn't seem to understand that Pokémon are living creatures, and they shouldn't be stolen and sold. They should be captured properly in the wild. That way, bonds between Pokémon and people can be truly be forged," Professor Oak said. Kairi smiled, knowing he understands that as much as Sora and she does. "But, since Raikou is in the Pokémon Center, it may draw some attention. And also, when kept in captivity, it cannot heal properly. And that could present a danger of being withdrawn and depressed."

"You mean, Raikou might begin to lash out at everyone it meets?" Kairi asked.

"Exactly. It is imperative that Raikou is to released back into the wild as soon it has fully recovered," Professor Oak said.

"You don't have to worry, professor. We will see to it that Raikou is let go once Raikou is better," Kairi said. "Afterall, Sora would think the same thing."

"Of course. Just be sure to remind Sora to make contact with his mother when you get the chance," Professor Oak said.

"I will, professor. And thank you for listening," Kairi said.

"Oh no. Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Professor Oak said, hanging up the phone.

Of course, it didn't take long for news to spead about Raikou being brought in.

"Raikou's in there!"

"I never thought I see one!"

Before long, trainers from all over all came to see Raikou, but a Chansey is standing guard of the operation war, preventing anyone entrance.

"Man, this is huge," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Well, it's not everyday that a legendary Pokémon is brought in. It tends to draw in a pretty big crowd," Illima said.

"Gotta admit, it's not really a surprise, since we're kinda used to this kind of thing. Remember the Ultra Wormhole incident?" Acerola asked.

"Don't even bring that up," Lillie said. She really wished the memory of seeing her mother merged with an Ultra Beast was only a bad dream, she wants to forget.

"I think Acerola is right. Apart from Celebi, Articuno, and others, we really are used to this sort of thing," Kiawe said.

The Alolan nine all agreed. Meanwhile, somewhere in town, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were wondering around town while, Danny and Cattlya were having a romantic outing when they heard some trainers talking.

"You know what I just heard?" One trainer asked.

"Heard what?" The other trainer asked.

"I heard that there's a legendary Pokémon Center not too far from here! And it's a Raikou!" The first trainer told him.

"What?! No way!" The second trainer said.

"Way! I heard it got badly hurt and some kids brought it in," the first trainer said. Terra and Aqua couldn't believe what they heard, but Ventus' face lit up, hearing it was a Raikou of all things.

"Raikou?" Aqua asked.

"No way. It has to be a legend," Terra said.

"You mean like with Mew?" Aqua questioned, giving him a look.

"Okay, okay. Point taken. But, still, I don't know," Terra raised a brow. "But, we might as well, see it for ourselves, just before Ven explodes from excitement."

"We should let his parents know where we'll be before we do," Aqua said, taking out her cellphone.

"Great idea," Terra said.

Aqua dialed the number and made a call to Ventus's parents. Back at the Pokémon Center, Raikou found itself in captivity and tries to get out.

"It's alright, Raikou. Nobody is gonna hurt you here," Nurse Joy assured the Legendary Pokémon. Raikou looked at the two boys and Pikachu. They looked at the Pokémon. Sora had to know, it wasn't the same Raikou he met before.

Menwhile, over to Attila and Hun, the Team Rocket agents are repairing their machine.

"I tell ya, Hun. If it weren't for those meddling brats, we would have bagged that Raikou by now," Attila said. "And it'll be sending out lightning bolts on demand!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Hun said going over the computer.

"What do you mean?" Attila asked.

"According to this, Raikou still had some power left inside," Hun explained.

"It still had some kickass power even after all those hits it took?" Attila asked.

"It didn't get to be called a legendary Pokémon just being a slacker, now did it?" Hun asked. Attila slams his fist on the mecha.

"Next time we find that thing, we'll have to hit it much, much harder," Attila said.

"Or we can be smarter about it. Just remember, the stronger Raikou is, the more powerful our crystal can become," Hun said.

Suddenly, they hear a crash outside and Attila went out to investigate. Hun hears some screams and Attila came back with Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Now look who I found lurking around outside! It's Messie, Lames, and that so-called talking Meowth!" Attila said throwing them on the ground.

"Hands off, you big gorilla!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yes! Put us down!" James added.

"And for the record, I can talk! You can clearly see my lips moving and words coming out!" Meowth stated.

"What are you three doing here?" Hun asked, unconcerned.

"I heard they ran away after some fiasco a while back. I really didn't think I'd see them again after that," Attila said. He puts them down. Meowth lands on his butt.

"Ouch! Four for style on that landing," Meowth said, rubbing his rear.

"Well, seeing you is no picnic for us either, Attila!" James snarled.

"Not that I care, but why are you here?" Attila asked.

"We figured we could try to get some rare and valuable Pokémon and present them to the boss, when we happen to stumble on your little project," Meowth explained.

"But, we didn't expect you two to turn your tail and run away, like the cowards I knew you were," Jessie taunted. Attila grabs Jessie by her top and pulls her to his face.

"I dare you to say that to my face again, you scrawny little skank!" Attila roared at her.

"Attila. Control yourself," Hun said. Attila lets go of her. "I think they can help in some way."

"Really?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said.

"I think you might be right about them, Hun. We might have something useful for them to do," Attila said.

"As long it's not us scrubbing toilets again, we're in," James said.

"I like your attitude, rich boy. Because we've got something for you to do," Attila said. James leans over to Jessie.

"How did they find out baout me and my family?" James asked.

"Word must must have gotten out," Jessie guessed. Wobbufett popped out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua entered the Pokémon Center and found Kairi and the Alolan nine along with a girl they never met before.

"Ven!" Lillie said.

"Terra and Aqua!" Lana said.

"Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles," Terra said.

"Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, Hapu," Aqua said.

"Kairi!" Ventus said. Ventus went to hug his cousin's girlfriend.

"What brings you here? I thought you'd be back in Kanto, by now," Illima said.

"We were heading over to the Whirl Islands for our final vacation destination. So, we made a stop here," Terra explained.

"And when we heard that a Pokémon called a Raikou was here, we all came here. We told Ven's parents where we would be," Aqua finished. "Is it true?"

"It is," Illima confirmed. "Raikou got badly injured by members of Team Rocket. They were trying to catch it."

"Team Rocket? You mean like the guys with the talking Meowth?" Aqua asked.

"That's them," Mallow said.

"But, they were even more ruthless than them. Also, they were much stronger. And not to mention, they were actually component," Kairi said.

Kris walked up to the group.

"So, who are they?" Kris asked.

"Oh right. You haven't met them. These two are our friends," Kiawe said. "Big guy here is Terra."

"And the girl is named Aqua," Lillie introduced her.

"And this kid right here is my boyfriend's cousin, Ven," Kairi introduced her boyfriend's cousin.

"It's short for Ventus; but call me Ven," Ventus said. Kris looked right at Ventus and smiled.

"I thought the resemblance is uncanny. You two look more like brothers than cousins," Kris said.

"And if you guys are here, then where's Sora?" Terra asked.

"He's in there," Lana said pointing to the operation ward. "He and Ethan have been in there ever since we brought Raikou in."

"Why would they do something like this?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, Ven. I only know that they're very bad people," Kairi said.

"Say, why don't we go check in on them. And you can say hello to Ethan," Kris offered. "Also, Sora would be thrilled to see his cousin."

Ventus smiled at the thought of seeing Sora again, and he gets to see Raikou with his own eyes.

Sora and Ethan watched Raikou sleep soundly. They both knew how bad it would be if Team Rocket came back and tried to take it again.

Just then Kairi, Ventus, and Kris all walked in with some cold drinks for the each of them.

"Sora," Kairi spoke to her boyfriend. He turns to see his girlfriend, but he wasn't expecting to see his cousin with her.

"Ven? I thought you'd be at home by now," Sora said.

"We were going to see the Whirl Islands before we did. And we came here before we did," Ventus told his cousin. Sora rubbed his head. Ethan looked between Sora and Ventus.

"Um, Sora. Is he your little brother?" Ethan asked.

"He's my cousin Ventus," Sora told him. He turned to his younger cousin. "Ven, this is Ethan."

"Ven?" Ethan asked.

"That's what everyone calls me," Ventus said.

"Okay. That's what I'm going to call you too. It's very good to meet you," Ethan said. Ethan high-fived Ventus before he took a look at Raikou.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ventus asked.

"That's it. It's Raikou," Sora said.

"Whoa," Ventus said with awe. He never seen anything like it before. He knew it defiently real and it was even more awesome than he thought it was. The girls handed the boys their drinks.

"How's Raikou doing?" Kairi asked.

"It's been asleep for a while now. Nurse Joy is going over the final results right now," Sora said.

"That's good to know," Kairi said.

" I'm just glad that we saved it," Kris said.

"Yeah, me too," Ethan said.

"Gotta hand it to you, though. The way you and your Typhlosion were way awesome!" Kris said.

"It was you and your Misdreavus that saved the day," Ethan said, blushing. Kris blushed as well. Sora cleared his throat.

"You know, Kairi and I were right there too," Sora said. "Pikachu destroyed one of the claws."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"And Cubone did hit that Steelix," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Out of my way!" A familiar voice called out. The voice turns out to belong to Eusine. "Is it true?! Is it here?! I must see it!" He stops when he spots three familiar faces in there. "Oh, hello again, Sora."

"Hey Eusine," Sora greeted.

"You know this guy?" Ethan asked.

"We met this guy at the Burned Tower back in Ecruteak City. He was with Morty when we were there," Kairi said.

"Yeah, he was," Ventus said.

"Don't tell me, let me guess; you're here to see Raikou, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am. I came here to see it with my own eyes," Eusine said. He saw Raikou sleeping inside. "Yes! It is Raikou! It does exist! Do you have any idea what a find this is?!"

"A bigtime find," Sora said. "Those two guys made a real big deal out of it."

"Can you describe these 'guys' to me?" Eusine asked.

"One guy had white hair, and the other is buffed and has blonde hair. Both are members of Team Rocket," Sora described.

"So, it is them. It doesn't surprise me," Eusine said.

"Right this way," Officer Jenny said. They saw her with a young man wearing a yellow shirt and black pants, a brown vest. He had viridian eyes.

"Kudo. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Eusine said.

"Neither did I Eusine," Kudo said.

"Just who are you, people?" Ethan asked.

"Right. My name is Kudo. Archeologist and researcher," Kudo introduced himself.

"As Sora has already introduced, I am Eusine. Scientist and Pokémon trainer," Eusine reintroduced himself.

Kris started to admire his suit and his cape. She even felt his cape. Sora just shook his head along with Pikachu, while Kairi just giggled. Ethan just felt embarrassed.

"This cape is just like Fabu-Lance's. So cute," Kris said.

"Young lady, nobody is ever permitted to touch the cape," Eusine said.

"Makes me glad I didn't touch it," Ventus whispered to his cousin. Sora just shushed him. Kairi grabbed Kris by the arm and pulled her away from him.

"Now, I shall begn. Raikou is a legendary Pokémon, as you are aware. It is both unique and extraordinary," Eusine said.

"I have always thought Raikou couldn't be caught," Ethan said.

"But, for some reason Team Rocket thought different. Why were they after it?" Kris asked.

"Well, Raikou answers to no one, and it is both free and independent. For centuries, man has always tried to capture that they cannot possess," Euisine said. "When they can see that Raikou can control thunder and lightning, they are envious. They think that if they catch, they too will have this power. So, men have always hunted Raikou."

"And that's why Raikou doesn't trust humans," Kudo added. "Raikou believes that we are all the same and we will bring it harm."

"That explains why it attacked Ethan, when he tried to help it," Sora said. Sora thought for a moment and realized, he would have done the same thing, not caring if Raikou would hurt him or not. Kairi knew he would do that too. "You were lucky Raikou didn't kill you."

"Very lucky," Kairi added.

"Whoa," Ventus said.

"Sora's right, Ethan. You could have been killed," Kris said.

"Look! Raikou was just confused and frightened, that's all," Ethan argued.

"Doesn't mean you can't get fried by a bolt of lightning," Kris argued back.

"I think Raikou can sense who its enemines are and who its friends are. I trust Raikou and I think it trusts me back," Ethan said. Sora took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think you're right, Ethan. Raikou can tell friend from foe. We can just have to prove it by letting Raikou go once it's healed," Sora stated.

Kairi was just thinking the same thing since speaking with Professor Oak on the matter.

"And what about those men. You mentioned their from Team Rocket, right?" Kudo asked.

"Yeah. And I think they'll be back," Sora said.

"I think you're right," Officer Jenny said. "And if they're trying to take over the world, they might use Raikou as a weapon."

"We can't let them do that. Raikou has to stay free or else it'll die if stays in captivity for too long," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"The girl is correct. The legendary Pokémon must be protected," Eusine agreed.

"Besides, we can't let Team Rocket get hold of that kind of power," Officer Jenny said. "They would be far too dangerous."

"I will personally head off the mission, Officer Jenny," Eusine offered.

Hours later, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had left to meet with Ventus's parents and promised to meet them at the Whirl Islands when they get the chance. In the meantime, Kairi stayed with Sora for the night, since she wants to be with him.

Sora, Kairi, and Ethan slept on the bench, while she slept with her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Raikou had woken up and saw it was still in the Pokémon Center and it used its electric attack to destroy the window, waking them up.

"What was that?!' Ethan exclaimed.

"I think I know it was," Sora said. He points to the legendary Pokémon and saw it was wide awake.

"Raikou is wide awake!" Kairi cheered.

"Pikachu!' Pikachu added.

Raikou looks at the three kids and the two Pokémon with them. Raikou took a glance at Pikachu and recognized him.

 _"I know you! You were there when those humans attacked me!"_ \- Raikou subtitle.

 _"Yeah. But, those two humans were the bad guys. And these three are the good guys!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Good or bad; that doesn't mean anything to me! All humans are the same to me! They always have hunted me! They want to use my power for their own selfish interests!"_ \- Raikou subtitle.

 _"Not all humans are like that! Sora and Kairi aren't like that at all! I know from experience!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked.

"I think Pikachu's trying to reason with it," Sora said. "He's trying to tell Raikou, we're not its enemies. I think"

Raikou fired a bolt of lightning again. Pikachu and the kids ducks out of the line of fire. Kris, Eusine, Kudo, Nurse Joy, and the Alolan nine all came in the operation ward.

"What's going on in here?!" Eusine exclaimed!

"GUYS! STAY BACK!" Sora shouted. Raikou fired more electricity, destroying the wall to get out. Raikou spots the same clouds and is drawn into whatever is attracting it. "Raikou! Come back! You're not at full strength!" Kairi looked up to the sky and saw the clouds.

"Look at that! It's those clouds again!" Kairi said pointing at them.

"You don't mean it's them again?" Kris asked.

"Yup. Team Rocket's back," Ethan said.

A red car drives up and Eusine sticks his head out the driver's window.

"Sora! Kairi! Ethan! Kris! You four come with me!" Eusine called out. The four kids didn't need to be told twice and went to the car. Ethan took the passenger seat while Sora, Kairi, and Kris took the back seat.

"Hey! What about us?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"There is no room for the rest of you!" Eusine told him. "Kudo! You and the others stay behind and call Officer Jenny!"

"Understood! Go save Raikou!" Kudo called back to him.

It turns out to be the Miracle Crystal doing the work. Attila, Hun, Jessie, James, and Meowth are waiting for the thunder Pokémon to come.

"It won't be long now," Hun said.

"Why's that?" Jessie asked.

"The crystal's attraction is irresistible," Hun answered.

"Good! I am itching for a rematch!" Attila said.

"How do we even know it's going to show up at all?" James asked.

"Oh, it'll show up. I can bet my wrangling trophies on it," Attila said.

With that said, Raikou had shown up and it glares at the four humans and Mewoth. Raikou snarls at the crystal, remembering it pretty well.

"It did show up," James said.

"Now what?" Meowth asked.

"Now watch how we're going to be legends," Attila said.

"Welcome Raikou. Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are your new masters. You belong to us now," Hun said. Raikou lets out a few roars. Meowth happens to understand what it was saying to them.

"Hm. Gotta hand it to Raikou, it doesn't seem to be worried," Meowth said.

"What did it say, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Raikou just said that we can never hope to master it. Raikou will fight us to its last breath, so we can do our worse," Meowth translated.

"If it wants our worse, then we're going to give it our worse," James said.

"Hey, you know what? That four-legged lightning bolt still thinks it's still free," Attila said.

Raikou fires its Thunder attack right at the crystal, hoping to destroy it, but it just absorbs the electric attack.

"Just a few more power bolts like those, it'll make the crystal totally unbeatable," Attila said.

"Let's put Steelix on the job," Hun said, taking out a Pokéball .He tosses to let out the iron snake Pokémon to do so. Steelix has an act for coaxing aggression out of others." Raikou fires Thunder to strike Steelix, but its electric attack gets drawn into the Miracle Crystal once more. The crystal sends the electric power out from itself. Raikou manages to dodge its own attack. "And now, Steelix! Dig!" Steelix spins some of its joints on its body and burrows underground. Raikou looks around knowing Steelix will pop out at any moment. Steelix pops out of the ground like a Jack-in-the-box, hitting the thunder Pokémon hard. Raikou falls onto the side.

Suddenly, Eusine drives in, Sora, Kairi Ethan, and Kris steps out. Sora saw the Team Rocket he normally deals with, but he wasn't surprised to see them.

"Hey! That's enough!" Ethan shouted.

"It's those little pests again!" Attila snarled. "Look kids! If you get in our way again, we're not going to go easy on you just like the last time!"

Sora and Ethan looked at Raikou, standing back up on its feet.

"What did you just do to Raikou?" Sora asked.

"We just softened it up a little for capture," Hun said.

"Don't know why you're tied up in a knot, we're just adding it up to oour collection. It's no different than what you did with your little pals," Attila said.

"Huge difference. I didn't hurt Typhlosion and he didn't hurt Pikachu," Ethan said.

"He's right. Why not fight Raikou fiar and square?" Sora asked.

"That's a cute little idea you have there, kiddo. But, our goal is far too grand to be restricted into something as acquaint as a fair fight. You don't get to run the world by being fair, you get to run the world by being ruthless and relentless," Hun said.

"Even if it means hurting Pokémon just for your own goals?! And that also means to attack other people whenever you want?! I won't let that stand!" Sora yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Give me a break, kid. We're just doing the same thing as all Pokémon trainers," Attila said.

"No! You guys are not!" Sora shouted back. "You guys don't know a thing about Pokémon! They were not put on this world just for people like you to steal from others and for you poach! When we battle, we have respect for each other! When we battle, it's to learn and get better! And we never do it by stealing power from a normal or legendary creature!" Sora's words had touched Raikou greatly. It thought about what Pikachu had said. Raikou knew Pikachu was right about Sora afterall.

"Oh please! That Doesn't mean a thing to us," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"We are not going to let you get a hold of Raikou!" Sora said.

"You wanna get wiped out all for the sake of a Pokémon, then be my guest," Hun said.

"And just know, if you do make that choice, I'm going to squash you like an overripped grape," Attila said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Bring it on!" Sora taunted.

"If that's your final answer! Steelix Rock Slide!" Hun ordered. Steelix forms a barrage of rocks and sends the rocks to the group, only to be saved by an unexpected source.

"Meganium! Solar Beam!" A familair female voice ordered. The Solar Beam is fired by a Pokémon that resembles a sauropod dinosaur with a a pink and white flower around its neck. It has two short yellow antennae on its head. They all turned to see Lyra standing there with her Pokémon. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Lyra's Pokémon. The Pokémon's image on the Pokédex had a much longer antennae.

 **Meganium, the Herb Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Bayleef**

 **The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit.**

"I knew it. Lyra's Bayleef evolved!" Sora said putting his Pokédex away.

"I didn't miss too much, did I?" Lyra asked.

"Actually, your timing was just plain perfect!" Kairi said.

"I was just in the area, and I figured I'd lend a hand!" Lyra said.

"Great! Your help is very appreciated!" Ethan said.

"Glad I could help out!" Lyra said, smiling. "Okay Meganium! Solar Beam!" Meganium's flower petals starts glowing and it fired the beam of energy right at the Steel Type.

"Sandstorm!" Hun ordered. Steelix spins its joints and it blocks out Meganium's Solar Beam.

"What?! No way!" Lyra gasped.

"Your Meganium's Solar Beam is no match for Steelix's Sandstorm! Steelix! Crunch now!" Hun ordered. Steelix moved towards the group to land a crunch attack. Sora took out three Pokéballs and threw them.

"Totodile! Gligar! Mamoswine! Go!" Sora shouted. Totodile, Gligar, and Mamoswine entered the battle. "Totodile! Water Gun! Mamoswine! Ice Shard!" Totodile fired Water Gun, knowing Steelix is a Ground Type as well. Mamoswine fired his Ice Shard and the shards of ice strikes Steelix.

"I won't let you have all the fun, Sora!" Kairi took out her three Pokéballs as well. "Ledian! Sunflora! Cubone! Go!" Kairi shouted. Ledian, Sunflora, and Cubone enters the battle. "Ledian! Mach Punch! Sunflora! Razor Leaf! Cubone! Bonemerang!" Ledian threw a fast moving punch on Steelix, while Sunflora fires Razor Leaf right at it. Cubone then threw her bone to strike Steelix.

"Oh no you don't!" James shouted, joining the battle. "Go get them, Victreebel!" James took out a Pokéball and threw it. Victreebel munches on James as soon he is let out. "Get them! Don't get me!" Jessie takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"I'll take care of this! Arbok! Go!" Jessie shouted. Arbok is let out of the Pokéball. "Arbok! Stop that bone!" Arbok jumps forward and gets struck by Bonemerang instead and lands on Jessie. The bone naturally comes back to Cubone. "I heard of taking one for the team, but this is way too literal.

"Victreebel! Leaf Blade!" James ordered. Victreebel's leaves glows green and moves towards Totodile.

"Gligar! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Gligar flew towards Victreebel and struck the flycatcher Pokémon hard. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gligar swung his pincers into an X and goes flying towards James.

"Now I'm gonna have to clean up your mess once again!" Meowth said, reading his claws.

"I don't think so!" Kairi said. "Togepi! Swift!" Togepi fired Swift and right at the scratch cat Pokémon, hitting him with those stars.

"Great! Okay Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail and it struck Meowth pretty hard.

"Looks like I got just got cleaned out," Meowth said.

"Crunch!" Hun ordered. Steelix moved in to land a bite. Mamowswine would have avoided that, but he became an easy target due to his size. "Now use Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail slamed onto the ground making a rock slide and striking Totodile, Ledian, Sunflora, and Cubone.

"I'll save you!" Eusine said, taking out a Pokéball. But, he gets caught in the blast. Raikou gets struck by its own power. Raikou fell to the ground, drained of its stamina.

"Looks like we silenced the naysayers don'cha think?" Attila asked.

"Yes we did. Now open the captivators!" Hun instructed his partner.

"Right. Activating Capture Bubble!" Attila said, pushing some buttons. The crystal generates a forcefield and it moves towards Raikou. Just when Raikou had touched it roared in pain. Thinking fast, Ethan had sent out Typhlosion, while Sora had let out Quilava. Both Pokémon fired Flamethrower, pushing it back.

"Remember us?" Sora taunted.

"They're back?! I thought they were history!" Attila exclaimed.

"The Miracle Crystal can only absorb electricity. It cannot absorb any other energy!" Hun said.

"You can do it, Typhlosion! Push it back!" Ethan called out.

"You too, Quilava!" Sora also called out.

Both Quilava and Typhlosion did their best to push back the forcefield.

"We should help out too, Little Miss!" Kris said. Her Misdreavus nodded and joined in. "Psybeam!" Misdreavus fires Psybeam right at the forcefield. Kairi turned to Lyra.

"How about we join in too!" Kairi suggested.

"I like that idea!" Lyra said. "Meganium! Solar Beam!"

"Sunflora! You use Solar Beam too!" Kairi ordered.

Both Grass Type Pokémon joined in by firing Solar Beam. The beams joins forces with the Flamethrower and Psybeam. Raikou had just watched with amazement at how well the humans and Pokémon are working together. Attila had been monitoring the scanner and saw how much abuse the forcefield was taking.

"Crap! Hey Hun! That force bubble is gonna blow at any moment!" Attila warned his partner.

"Just grab Raikou, just so we can get out of here!" Hun told him.

"Right!" Attila stated. Attila activated the mecha claws to grab Raikou.

"Steelix! Move those kids out of the way!" Hun ordered. Steelix swung its tail once again, but Mamoswine had blocked it with his tusks. The forcefield had exploded and the five kids gets thrown back. Togepi goes flying, but fortunately, Pikachu manages run out of harms way to catch him. Sora wraps his arms around Kairi, not wanting anything to happen to her. Raikou lands to where Kris is, causing her to get caught in its mane. "Hurry up, Attila! Grab up Raikou now!" The mecha claws grabs Raikou and it gets put in their cargo hold. Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Victreebel jumps inside the hold as well.

"Raikou! No!" Kairi cried out.

"They took it!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Tragedy, misfortune, and woe," Eusine added.

"Those guys are not gonna get away with this! We'll get Raikou back, no matter what!" Sora stated.

"Right Sora! We're going to work together to do that!" Ethan said.

"And you can count me in too!" Lyra pitched in. Sora smiled and nodded. Kairi did too, but she quickly noticed something was off.

"Wait a minute! Something's isn't right!" Kairi said. She looked around and she didn't see Kris anywhere, she didn't even see her Misdreavus either. "Wait a minute! Where's Kris?"

"What?!" Sora, Ethan, and Lyra exclaimed.

"Crap!" Sora said.

Over to the Cargo hold, Team Rocket makes their escape.

"Now that was a piece of cake, wasn't it, Hun?" Attila asked.

"But why did you grab that girl as well?" Hun asked.

"What?" Attila asked, looking at the security camera. "Shit! I must have grabbed her with the outside claw."

"Hey! Let me out!" Kris shouted banging the walls. Raikou wakes up and saw where it is. "Oh, Raikou. You're awake." Raikou got ready to fire Thunder. Kris didn't like how it was going to turn out. "No wait! Don't!" Kris waved her arms. Raikou aimed its attack on the wall. The walls were. ot destroyed. "The walls are non-conductive, so electricity won't effect them." Raikou then starts ramming into the walls. "That's not going to work either!" Raikou just ignored her and kept ramming. "Raikou, you need to stop and think! I'll figure out a way for you to get you out! I promise!" Raikou's right hind foot scarpes the floor to reveal some wires. "That's it!" Kris pulls the wires as hard as she could, they come apart and the cargo hatch opens. "Yay! We're free!" She ran to the door's edge. "Whoops! That's a long way down!"

"The cargo hatch is opened!" Attila snapped. "And something's wrong with the controls!"

"Switch to the emergency override!" Hun told him. Attila tried to steer it.

"Now something's wrong with the engine!" Attila yelled. Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled.

"Don't you think we should have kept watch on her?" James whispered.

"I think we should have," Jessie said.

"Okay Raikou! This is a jump you can definitely make! But, it's way too far for me, so I'll stay here! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kris said. Raikou looked at her and saw how she was willing to risk her safety for it. The cargo hatch door starts closing. "You have to hurry! Kris starts pushing Raikou's hind legs. "Raikou! Go now! You have to get free! That's all that matters! Hurry! Please hurry!" Raikou looked back at her. Seeing no choice, Raikou jumps out leaving her behind just in time for the cargo door to close. Raikou had escaped, but the flying vehicle had turned around to retrieve it.

Now that Raikou is free, Team Rocket will make a third attempt to nab Raikou and use its power of thunder and lightning. How will Sora and the others rescue Kris before it is too late? And will Team Rocket succeed in capturing Raikou? Just wait and see!


	138. The Legend of Thunder Part 3

**Episode 138: The Legend of Thunder Part 3**

 **This the third and final chapter of the Legend of Thunder Arc for this fic! The final battle against Attitla and Hun will prove to be intense. How will Sora, Ethan, and the others manage? Just read and see for yourselves!**

"I just can't believe this happened!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Me neither! This is a worse case scenario we couldn't even see coming," Eusine said.

"We need to think about rescuing both Kris and Raikou! They can't just do this to them and get away with this!" Ethan said.

"You have a point there, Ethan. But, we need to have a plan before we go after them. They might be expecting us to show up again and then mess up like before," Sora said.

"Sora is correct. Team Rocket will probably be using that Crystal to finish us off. We need a way to disable that crystal and save both Raikou and Kris," Eusine said.

"What kind of plan do you have, Eusine?" Kairi asked the scientist.

"I'm afraid I didn't plan anything as of yet," Eusine answered her.

"Well, I hope we come up with something soon, because I don't think she can last in their 'care' for long," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi said.

Just then, the Alolan nine and the two Pichu riding on Lillie's shoulders come running.

"Sora! Kairi!" Lillie called out.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Shiny Pichu called out.

"Pi, Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu also called out.

"Guys!" Sora called back. Kairi, Ethan, Lyra, and Eusine turned to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help," Lillie said.

"So, where are they? Where did they go?" Kiawe asked.

"And where's Kris?" Mallow asked. Sora, Kairi, and Lyra winced at the question. Ethan clutched his fist at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, about that," Sora started. Hapu walked up to the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer.

"What do you mean about that? What happened?" Hapu asked.

"Team Rocket took her along with Raikou," Lyra told them.

"WHAT?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Team Rocket took Kris and Raikou?!" Hapu also exclaimed.

"Not good," Mina said.

"Mina's right. This is bad," Lana said.

"Where did they go?" Acerola asked.

"They went somewhere up there. And even if we start going after them by foot, they would already be miles away," Eusine said.

"I agree. And with Raikou as their weapon, they will be an unstoppable force. Not even the Four Island Guardians of Alola or any Ultra Beast would be able to stop them," Illima said.

"Well, that is something we can't let happen. That kind of power can and will be extremely dangerous not for us and for everyone else," Sora said.

Everyone thought for a moment, then Lyra gets an idea.

"Wait a minute! We can contact Kris on her PokéGear!" Lyra said, remembering. She pulled out a pink device that what looks like a cellphone. She looked at Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine whom were giving her a cryptic look. "What?"

"You had a way to contact Kris and you wait until now to let us know?" Sora asked with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"Hey, I just forgot about that fact until now. So don't judge me," Lyra said.

"Okay, okay. Make contact," Sora told her and apologized, "and sorry." Lyra dialed Kris's PokéGear number and it started ringing.

"Kris! Kris! Come in! It's me, Lyra! Come in!" Lyra said.

"Hello? Lyra? Is that you?!" Kris asked. "Come in! I need he-" Kris was cut off. "Hey! Give that back!"

The group all knew that didn't sound very good and why that was.

"Well, this is just dandy," Sora said with sarcasm.

In Team Rocket's cargo hold, Kris is trying to get her PokéGear back from Attila.

"Give that back to me this instant!" Kris told him.

"Pipe down, you little twerp!" Attila said, pushing her down. Little Miss charged right the Team Rocket agent, only to end up being grabbed. "And you too!" Kris took out a Pokéball and used it call back her Misdreavus.

"Return, Misdreavus!" Kris said. She succeeds in calling back her Pokémon.

"You really are getting on my nerves, you little brat!" Attila growled.

"Kris! Kris! What's going on? Answer me!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Gimmie that!" Hapu said, taking the PokéGear from her. She spoke into it. "Listen to me, you Team Rocket buttholes! If you harm one hair on her head, so help me, I'll stomp into mush like a Charizard would do to a Caterpie!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Attila shouted through the PokéGear. Sora and Ethan's eyes went wide covering their ears from the yell. Most of the Alolan nine did the same thing. Hapu tosses it in the air for Ethan to catch it. The signal suddenly goes dead.

"Not good," Ethan said.

It turns out, Attila had crushed Kris's PokéGear and dropped it.

"Your friend shouldn't have made fun of Caterpie. I used to collect them and they're very sweet Pokémon," Attila said.

"Kris! Kris! Come in!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan! Let see that let see that apparatus," Eusine told him.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"If we check the call log subsettings, we can be able to pinpoint Kris's exact location," Eusine explained.

"Hey, you're right! That'll work!" Ethan said.

"That means we have the element of surprise on our side!" Sophocles said.

"Don't get too cocky, Sophocles. We need to know where they are first. And we need to be smart about our next move," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. They hit us pretty hard and we need to hit just as hard. We're going to have a battle they won't forget," Sora said.

With that said, Eusine had pinpointed the location the aircraft was heading. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu rode on Mamoswine, while Lana, Mallow, and Acerola rode on Gyarados. Hapu, and Mina rode on Mudsdale Lillie rode on Ponyta. Turtonator carried Kiawe and Sophocles while Bewear carried Illima. Ethan and Lyra rode with Eusine and went towards Team Rocket's location.

Team Rocket made a landing and they had tied up Kris just so she couldn't send out any of her Pokémon. Jessie, James, and Meowth were put on guard duty for failing to stay with her. Attila retook his position in the mecha.

"You know, once we gain control over that power, we can have attacks like the 'Attila Thunderbolt!'" Attila stated.

"Yeah. Or the 'Hun Shockwave!'" Hun added.

Attila and Hun both shared a laugh.

"Hey, not bad!" Attila said, liking the idea.

"Now! Activate the crystal!" Hun told him.

"Roger!" Attila said. He turned on the crystal, it opens up.

"Launch the signal!" Hun told him. Attila pushed a few buttons and it creates the same kind of clouds to bring Raikou right towards them. The starts buzzing.

"Well, it was faster than expected! Raikou is coming this way!" Attila said. "And it's coming very fast!"

"Be ready!" Hun told him.

"Aren't I always ready?" Attila asked. Just then, Beedrill, Gligar, and Ledian come flying around. "WHAT THE?! THAT'S NOT RAIKOU! NONE OF THEM ARE RAIKOU!"

"Beedrill! Gligar! Ledian! Tell them I'm here!" Kris spoke through the cloth. They nodded and turned back to get them. Jessie and James tried to stop them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie said.

"You're not going anywhere!" James added.

Gligar swiped his pincer at James, sending him on the wall of the mountain. Ledian threw a punch on Jessie, sending flying her to the cargo hold.

"Crap! The twerps will know where we are!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Where the hell is Meowth and Wobbufett?" James questioned. With perfect timing, they came out the bushes.

"What's going on? We were heading to the bathroom and when we came back, we heard a commotion," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett nodded.

Meowth saw the three airborne Pokémon fly off the direction they came from.

"Oh," Meowth simply said.

"It looks like we're going to have some company!" Attila said.

"Let them come, Attila! This is a good chance to deal with them once and for all," Hun said.

"Good! Because, those kids are going to pay for getting in our business!" Attila said, cracking his knuckles.

Sora, Kairi, and the smaller Pokémon rode on Mamoswine's back when Gligar and Ledian made their report to their trainers. Beedrill went to the car to report to Ethan.

"Ledian," Kairi said.

"Gligar! Did you find Kris and Team Rocket?" Sora asked. The two Pokémon nodded and pointed to the direction of the mountain ridge.

"We're on the right trail!" Kairi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Good! It's time to settle the score with those guys!" Sora said.

"Totally right, Sora!" Kairi agreed.

"Full-speed ahead, Mamoswine!" Sora said. Mamoswine picked up the pace as the rest had followed them. They made it to Team Rockets's location, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu climbed down from Mamoswine, as the rest had shown up.

"I was hoping I'd see you again! And it looks like you brought some friends with you!" Attila said.

"You better belive it, Musclehead!" Hapu hissed.

"Now where's Kris?" Mallow asked.

"She's right here!" Hun answered, holding her up and saw her tied up.

The group didn't like how that looked; especially Ethan. He growled in anger, wanting to defeat Team Rocket more than ever.

"Okay, now hand both her and Raikou over!" Sora called out to them.

"They don't have Raikou!" Eusine corrected him. The kids all looked at the scientist. "If Raikou were here, then why would they need that wretched crystal?"

"He's right," Illima agreed. "That crystal has been set out and Raikou is nowhere in sight."

"So that means Raikou got away!" Sophocles cheered He then started to taunt the Team Rocket members. "Losers! Losers! Losers!"

"I wouldn't say Raikou got away. I would say Raikou is out for a little walk and will be back very soon," Hun said.

"I'd take a walk from you if I were Raikou," Sora taunted. "And I wouldn't fall for any of your tricks for a second time."

"That kid is really getting under my skin," Attila growled.

"Same here," Hun added.

"How about you let Kris go and forget about Raikou. There's no way Raikou is going to come back again!" Ethan said.

"It's not a matter of if WE get Raikou. It's a matter of when," Hun said.

"You're the ones who act who are the legendary ones instead of Raikou," Ethan stated.

Lightning crashes down and strikes the crystal. The lightning was a well-conentrated blast. The Miracle Crystal absorbs the lightning and it sends the lightning back and it stikes in all directions. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Ethan, Lyra, and Eusine avoided the electric blast. Attila moved his mecha, avoiding the blast as well.

"What was that?!" Lyra exclaimed.

"It's Raikou! Raikou is coming!" Eusine exclaimed.

"But where is Raikou?!" Acerola asked.

"Raikou must be attacking from outside the range of the crystal! The good news is Raikou is much stronger than ever; but, I'm afraid that's the bad news as well," Eusine explained.

"Does that mean we're in the line of fire?" Kiawe asked.

"If it does, then that's a bad thing," Lillie said.

Lightning strikes the crystal again, and the crystal sends the lightning blast back out again. It shocks Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett. Lightning strikes up a dust cloud near Hun and it causes Kris to fall.

"Go Beedrill!" Ethan told his Pokémon. Beedrill dives in and catches Kris before she could hit the ground.

"Thank you, Beedrill," Kris said. Beedrill buzzed in appreciation.

"Way to go!" Lyra cheered.

Ethan and Lyra went off to meet her landing safely. But, Attila had other plans.

"Oh no you don't!" Attila said, getting out a Pokéball. "Skarmory! Show these punks who's sky it is!" Attila threw the Pokéball and the armor bird Pokémon chases after Bedrill carrying Kris. Acerola took out two of her Pokéballs.

"Gengar! Mismagius! Go!" Acerola shouted, throwing them. The ghostly Pokémon are let out and they float around. "Gengar! Dark Pulse! Mismagius! Mystical Fire!" Both Pokémon fired their attacks, Skarmory had easily avoided them.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Kairi said.

"I can fix that!" Sophocles said. He took out Vikavolt's Pokéball and threw it. "Go Vikavolt!" When Vikavolt is let out, he clangs his mandibles twice. "Vikavolt! Vice Grip on that Skarmory!" The stag beetle Pokémon flew towards the opposing Skarmory, but it attacks him back with Steel Wing and continues to pursue Kris and Beedrill.

Kris turned and saw Skarmory was gaining on the two of them.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Kris repeated.

"That Skarmory is gaining on them!" Kairi gasped.

"Quickly Beedrill! Use basic maneuvers!" Ethan told Beedrill. Beedrill let go of her and she screams while she's falling.

"Ledian! Catch her!" Kairi told her Pokémon. Ledian flew in to catch Kris. Ethan ran to catch her. "Kris I got you!" He ran to catch her. Ledian flew right towards Kris and caught her. Ethan slowed down as Ledian had fluttered to where Ethan had stopped. Ledian let go of her, but he caught her in his arms, making him blush. Kris blushes as well. "You okay, Kris?"

"Y-yes. I am thanks to you. I never saw anything more brave," Kris said. Ledian flew to Kairi and she smiles to her.

"Good job, Ledian," Kairi said.

"You sure you're okay?" Ethan asked wanting to make sure.

"Mmm-hmm. More than okay," Kris said. Ethan stared into each other nearly forgetting about the situation. Sora and Kairi smiled at the sight. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Nice save, Kairi," Sora complimented.

"You would have done the same for me if I was in her situation," Kairi said.

"Yeah, I would," Sora agreed.

"Such a sweet and gushy sight, but it's going to end here! You're all gonna take a fall and no one is gonna be catching you!" Hun said. He took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Steelix! Go!" Steelix roars upon entry. Hapu took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out her Onix.

"Onix! Go!" Hapu shouted. Stars swirls around Onix upon entry.

"Iron Tail!" Hun ordered. Steelix moved forward to swing its tail at them.

"Onix! Move in!" Hapu called out. Onix crawled towards its evolved form and got struck by Steelix's Iron Tail. "Onix!" Hapu ran to her Pokémon.

"Iron Tail again!" Hun ordered. Steelix waved its tail to strike the group. Eusine took out a Pokéball to join the battle.

"I will not allow this to stand!" Eusine stated. Before he could let out his Pokémon to battle Team Rocket, Raikou comes running in. The legendary Pokémon rams right into Onix's evolved form and Steelix crashes on the foot of the mountain. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett all fall off the trail and they land in the bushes beneath them.

"Look who it is, Attila!" Hun said.

"Raikou!" Attila said.

"Raikou! You have to get out of here!" Sora said.

"We can't protect you, Raikou! You have to run!" Kairi said.

"She's right, Raikou! Run! Now!" Sora stated.

Raikou charged right towards the Team Rocket agents. Attila grins evilly, knowing this was what he wanted.

"Oh yeah! Come to papa," Attila said. He pushed some buttons, but the thunder Pokémon jumped out of the line of its own electricity and headed right towards Attila himself. "WHAT?! Attila jumps out before Raikou landed on the mecha, destroying the controls to the Miracle Crystal. Hun scowled at what he was looking at.

"This beast is going to be way more difficult to capture than I thought," Hun said.

"This is remarkable. Raikou has figured out how to disable that crystal's control unit," Eusine said.

"If they can't control the crystal, they're done," Ethan said.

"And that's good for us," Mallow said.

"Yay Raikou!" Sophocles cheered.

"Skarmory! Sky Attack!" Attila ordered. Skarmory's body started to glow. The armor bird Pokémon headed right towards Raikou, but Raikou jumped off right when the mecha started to explode and Skarmory is caught in the blast. The Miracle Crystal then stops glowing. Hun looked at the Crystal, not affected by the sight.

"It worked! The crystal powered down!" Kiawe said.

"Raikou was winning from afar. Why did Raikou come in close when it didn't have to?" Illima asked.

"I think I know why," Sora bluntly said. "Raikou came here to save us."

"I think you're right, Sora. But, why do you say that?" Kairi asked.

"Raikou does protect Electric Type Pokémon, but that's something we already know. I think it doesn't just protect them, just because they're electric like Raikou. It protects them because it sees them as its friends," Sora said.

"That does make a lot of sense," Ethan agreed. "After what we did to help it, I can see why."

With that said, Raikou let out a loud roar. Attila and Hun stood their ground, not moving an inch.

"I believe Raikou is the victor, but why hasn't Team Rocket fled?" Eusine asked. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, and the Alolan nine all wondered the same thing. Raikou fired a Thunder attack right at Team Rocket, but its attack gets drawn into the crystal once again. The group gasped when they saw the crystal was still active. The crystal fires the electricity right back at Raikou. It dodges its own attack.

"Guys! The crystal!" Sophocles gasped.

"What?!" Acerola exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding!" Hapu exclaimed.

"I thought that crystal was all busted up!" Lyra added.

"The crystal's control unit is busted. But, the crystal itself has officially switched to auto-destruct. Tell them what that means, Attila," Hun said.

"Its powers is twice as focused now," Attila told them.

The crystal starts flashing and sparkling.

"Now that the crystal is on auto-destruct, it will hone in on its target. And then, it will turn from purple to black," Hun concluded. The crystal turns completely black.

"What does he it mean when it turns black?" Ethan asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Lana said.

"That's when the electric hook sinks into the target. That's the point of no return!" Attila stated. Raikou's electricity flows right into the blackened Miracle Crystal and starts to pull in Raikou itself.

"Raikou! You have to break away!" Sora said.

"Raikou can't break away from the crystal, than a planet can break away from its orbit around the sun. Raikou now belongs to the black crystal and there's nothing you can do to stop it. The more Raikou resists, the greater the crystal's pull. The less Raikou resists, the easier the capture becomes. Either way, it's game over!" Hun said.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett pop their heads out of the bushes and saw what is going on.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Meowth asked.

"I think I do, Meowth. How about you, Jessie?" James asked.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I think we're winning!" Jessie cheered.

"For real?!" James exclaimed.

"For real!" Jessie also exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Meowth cheered.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett added.

"YES! Score one for the bad guys!" Jessie cheered. She laughs.

Raikou gets pulled in and levitates right above the crystal. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Eusine, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon all gasps at the sight.

"When I'm legendary, I don't ever want to be caught and put on display like that striper. It'll be down right humiliating," Attila said.

"We don't have to worry about that, because we have science on our side!" Hun said. "We don't just rely on brute strength and wild instincts. That's why our legend will last forever!" Hun said.

"Not if we have anything to say aboout it!" Sora countered.

"And what say do you have?" Hun grinned evilly. "You can say that all of you were here when it all began. The legend of Attila and Hun was born!"

"Your legend is going to end before it starts!" Sora stated. He took out his three Pokéballs and threw them. "Bayleef! Quilava! Totodile! Go!" The Pokéballs opens as Bayleef, Quilava, and Totodile enter the battle joining Pikachu, Gligar, and Mamoswine.

"I'm with you, Sora!" Ethan said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion's flames flare up upon entry. Kairi took out a few of her Pokéballs and threw them.

"Go! Sunflora! Cubone!" Kairi shouted, letting out two of her Pokémon to battle. The rest of the Alolan nine took out their Pokéballs and threw them into battle.

"Snowy! Magearna! Go!" Lillie shouted.

"Stantler! Join in!" Illima shouted.

"Go for it! Tsareena! Weepinbell! Skiploom!" Mallow shouted.

"Marowak! Go to battle!" Kiawe shouted.

"Go! Cloyster! Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted.

"Togedemaru! Magnemite! Flaaffy! Voltorb! Go!" Sophocles shouted.

"Go! Mimikyu!" Acerola shouted.

"Shiinotic! Clefairy! Go!" Mina shouted.

"Go! Little Miss!" Kris shouted.

"Go! Meganium! Marill!" Lyra shouted.

All of the Pokémon awaited their trainer's instructions to battle.

"Ethan, why don't you go first?" Sora offered.

"Gladly," Ethan accepted the offer. "Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Quilava's evolved form fired a powerful Flamethrower right at the crystal, hoping to destroy the crystal's field. But, the flames doesn't touch it.

"It didn't work?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"I was sure that it would work. That field is still in play. Hey Sora. How about we all try a combination attack. We might free Raikou that way," Ethan suggested.

"I'm afraid that is not going to work," Eusine said. "You can't explode the field. Not while Raikou is still inside. The blast will be so powerful, not even Raikou will survive the impact. We must come up with another plan."

"Yeah, but what?" Sora asked.

"If we don't come up with one soon, there won't be any Raikou to save," Kris said. They all watched Raikou in pain, and they all knew they were in a sling.

"Don't waste your brain power. You're just gonna get a headache," Attila said.

"Yes. It's almost like a long physics, the perfect plan simply cannot be foiled," Hun said.

"Come on, Eusine! There has to be something we can do! Is there a way we can save Raikou without killing it?" Sora asked.

"There is, but it is dangerous," Eusine said sadly.

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Tell us," Kris said.

Eusine thought for a moment and he knew it was a great risk, but he couldn't afford to hesitate. It may either result in Raikou's demise or Raikou may be okay. He knew it was a fifty-fifty risk; one he had to take.

"The all-or-nothing," Eusine simply said.

"All-or-nothing?" Ethan asked. "What is that?"

"It is the last ditched battle technique for everyone goes in and rather everyone comes out alright, or no one comes out at all," Eusine explained.

"Oh, I don't like that," Mallow said.

"It does seem rather extreme," Sophocles said.

"How exactly will it work?" Kairi asked.

"They'll have to break open the field, grab Raikou, and then get out fast," Eusine said.

"Before the explosion. Oh man," Sora said.

"And if they don't get out..." Lana said.

"Does that mean, whoever goes in is gonna die as well?" Acerola asked.

"I'm afraid so," Eusine stated. Ethan looked at Typhlosion and he was worried he may lose him to the explosion and then blame himself if something went wrong. Typhlosion wasn't afraid, so he nods. Ethan understood the risk.

"Typhlosion? Are you sure?" Ethan asked. Typhlosion let out a loud cry letting him know he was willing to sacrifice himself for Ethan. "You are so right! That's what we're going to do! A go-for-it all-or-nothing mission! Now go! Go free Raikou!" Typlhosion ran towards the crystal field to free Raikou. All of the Pokémon, except for Togepi and the Pichu all went to join Typhlosion.

"If you wnt to go on a suicide mission, then be my guest! Skarmory! Sky Attack! Now!" Attila ordered. Skarmory dove down with its body glowing. Pikachu jumps onto Typhlosion and smacked the armor bird Pokémon with Iron Tail.

"Steelix! Rock Slide!" Hun ordered. Steelix sent out a barrage of rocks, it sends the Pokémon back, but not for long.

"We're not going to let the good guys win today!" James said.

"Right James! We're going to show those two, we're not chopped liver!" Jessie said. Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs to join the battle. "Arbok! Go!"

"Weezing! Victreebel! You go get 'em!" James said. The Pokéballs open and lets out the dangerous Pokémon, but Victreebel chomps on James's head once more. "Go get them! Not me!"

"Arbok! Poison Sting" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting right at Snowy, Sunflora, and Flaaffy, but the Steel Type Pokémon take the hit knowing the poison will not affect them.

"Weezing! Double Hit!" James ordered. Weezing slams right into Cubone, striking her twice. "Victreebel! Leaf Blade!" Victreebel charged with his leaves glowing green and struck Tsareena, Marowak, Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava, and Weepinbell.

"I have stood on the sidelines, long enough!" Eusine said, holding out a Pokéball "Go! Alakazam!" The Pokéball opens and Alakazam twirls its spoons upon entry. "Alakazam! Psychic!" Alakazam uses its telepathic attack and lifts Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel right back to Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Now use Psybeam! Aim it at that Steelix!" Alakazam fires Psi Beam right at the iron snake Pokémon . It gave Typhlosion a chance to get pass Steelix.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion rolled into a ball of fire and struck the forcefield.

"I can help out too! Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine's tusks, extended and emiited ice. Mamoswine and Typhlosion both struck the forcefield. The combined power of fire and ice was making good work of getting through the forcefield.

"Hey you little twerps! Don't forget your raincoats and your galoshes!" Attila shouted. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. It let out a Muk. "Okay Muk! Sludge Bomb!" Muk fired Sludge Bomb, striking Mamoswine.

"Cubone! Bonemerang!" Kairi ordered. Cubone threw her bone right at the sludge Pokémon, striking it. Arbok came right behind Cubone to strike her, but Marowak strikes the cobra Pokémon with Shadow Bone.

Victreebel came to stike Marowak for it, but Gengar hits Victreebel with Dark Pulse. Snowy fired Powder Snow right at Victreebel, but Weezing came and struck her. Gyarados struck Weezing with his tail. Ledian gave a Supersonic attack on Wobbufett, who only to use Counter to block it, but it backfired, making the patient Pokémon confused.

"Okay, I'm going to earn my keep since I'm a Pokémon! Okay Twerps! Here comes a Fury Swipes!" Meowth said. Kairi took out another Pokéball.

"I don't think so, Meowth. Raichu! Go!" Kairi said, throwing her Pokéball, letting Raichu out to battle. "Seismic Toss!" Raichu grabs Meowth and does a rolling jump, making the scratch cat Pokémon dizzy. Raichu then throws Meowth straight down to the ground, landing on Jessie and James.

"That was great, Kairi!" Mallow complimented.

"Thanks, Mallow!" Kairi said.

"I'll take care of these guys now! Tsareena! Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena sends out Magical Leaf and the attack strikes them good.

"Marill! Bubble Beam! Meganium! Petal Blizzard!" Lyra ordered. Marill and Meganium sends out their attacks and it hits both the Team Rocket members and their Pokémon.

Attila's Muk attempted another Sludge Bomb, only to be struck by Misdreavus's Psybeam. Skarmory flew behind the screech Pokémon and struck her. Alakazam fired Psybeam, but Skarmory avoids the attack. The battle raged on between the group's Pokémon and Team Rocket's Pokémon.

As for Mamoswine and Typhlosion, they continued on with the forcefield, weakening it. Attila and Hun watched on and they knew what was happening.

"It can't be! Those wannabe pests are actually draining energy from the black crystal's forcefield," Attila said. Raikou began to regain control of of its own body again.

"Look! Raikou is waking up!" Lillie said.

"The crystal's forcefield must be weakening! If they manage to keep this up, the forcefield should shatter," Illima said.

"Indeed. And if Raikou can stay awake until we break the forcefield, then it can flee on its own and it can the other Pokémon time to escape the explosion safely," Eusine said.

"Perhaps we better give your Pokémon something else to worry about," Hun said. "Steelix! Forget about the other Pokémon and focus your attention on those meddlers! Crunch!" Steelix moved in to deliever a Crunch on the group, but Togepi fought back with a Safeguard, and it reflected Steelix's Crunch.

"Great work, Togepi!" Kairi cheered. "Now use Metronome!"

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi said, swing his little arms around back and forth. Togepi stops swinging his little arms and then, giant pillairs of fire rushed towards Steelix. As soon as the pillars of fire reaches the iron snake Pokémon, they form a ring of pillars and then merge into one giant pillar, causing heavy damage to Steelix. Hun growled in frustration.

"Whoa! That was Fire Pledge!" Ethan said.

"That was amazing!" Kris exclaimed.

"This is really getting to me," Hun said.

"Same here. That Typhlosion and Mamoswine won't last long if we keep hitting them. Muk! Sludge Bomb on Mamoswine! Skarmory! Fury Attack on Typhlosion!" Attila ordered. Muk fired Sludge Bomb at Mamoswine and Skarmory pecked at Typhlosion.

Just when they thought they won, Steelix springs back up and heads towards the two other Pokémon to attack them.

"Steelix! Crunch now!" Hun ordered. Steelix moved in to deliever the attack to Typhlosion and Mamoswine. Sora, Ethan and Pikachu moved in front of Steelix to defend them both. Raikou watched and saw what they were doing.

"Sora! No!" Kairi shouted in fear.

"Sora! Ethan! Get out of the way or you'll be crushed!" Eusine shouted. Seeing enough, Raikou pours some power into the black crystal. The lightning gets sent to Steelix, striking it despite the Type resistance.

"Raikou?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes! Way to go, Raikou!" Sora cheered.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"How in the hell is that blasted beast doing that?!" Attila excalimed.

"It shouldn't be possible!" Hun said. "This is the ultimate system! There's no way it can be defeated!"

"I'd hate to say it, Hun. But, the ultimate system is no match for the ultimate Pokémon," Attila said.

"It appears becoming a legend will have to wait for another day," Hun said.

"Let's beat it before that thing blows!" Attila said. The Team Rocket agents heads inside their cargo hold, shutting the door. Jessie, James, and Meowth turned to see them leave.

"Wait! Attila! Hun! Where are you going?!" Jessie asked.

"You can't leave us here!" James added.

"Let them go! We got the twerps to ourselves!" Meowth stated.

"You're right, Meowth! And we can take Pikachu while we're at it!" James said, but their plan hit a snag with Alakazam giving them a Psychic sendoff. "Then again, I could be wrong!"

"At least, we didn't get hit by the imminent explosion," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said, all dizzy.

"That's good, because that smoot doesn't go so well with my makeup," Jessie said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted. A star twinkles in the distance. Raikou had made an escape and the couple looked at the crystal and then each other.

"Hey Kairi. How about we make sure this thing doesn't cause any trouble for anyone or anything ever again," Sora suggested.

"I like that idea, Sora," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"Raichu!" Kairi called out.

"THUNDERBOLT! ON THAT CRYSTAL!" Sora and Kairi ordered. Both mouse Pokémon fired their electric attack on the crystal, destroying it completely.

They turned to see Raikou had made it to the other side of the ledge. Sora and Kairi looked at the legendary Pokémon, and it back at them. Raikou looked over to Pikachu, smiling at it.

 _"I told you you can trust Sora."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Perhaps, not all humans are the same after all. I know that now. I suppose, the day when humans and Pokémon can truly live together in peace does come, I will truly see the wisdom of your words."_ \- Raikou subtitle. Raikou took one last look at the humans and Pokémon before taking off.

"I am never going to forget Raikou for this," Sora said.

"Me neither. This is an experince I think we're all going to remember," Kairi said. Sora puts his arm around his girlfriend and she places her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Raikou. And thank you, my friend," Sora said in his thoughts.

Now that the threat of Team Rocket has been foiled, the legendary Pokémon Raikou is safe and once again, good had triumphed over evil.

Elsewhere, Attila and Hun are greeted by a lanky nerdy looking young man with a red afro, wearing large glasses and his mouth appears to be opened. He wore a high-ranking Team Rocket outfit.

"Atiila! Hun! We heard you heading down to snag up an incredibly awesome Pokémon and now I see you come back empty-handed. What happened?" The lanky Team Rocket member asked.

"Cool your jets, Napolean! We had everything under control until some kids came around and screwed everything up," Attila hissed.

"It's already bad enough for some kids to get in our way back in the Slowpoke Well, but now this crap? The boss is going to be pretty PO'd," Napolean said.

"Don't worry your curly little head about it, Napolean. We'll have our chance for revenge on those kids soon enough," Hun said.

"You you two will have to wait to get that chance! Petrel and Ariana wants to see you two," Napolean told them.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going," Attila said.

Napolean escorted the Team Rocket agents right to the Team Rocket exectutives. Attila and Hun saw both Petrel and Ariana in the same room.

"Ariana! Petrel! I brought them like you asked," Napolean said.

"Thank you, Napolean. We will take it from here. You may leave," Ariana said.

Napolean took his leave and shuts the door behind him.

Napolean wonders down the halls when he's greeted by Rasputin.

"Aw, Napolean. Good to see you as always," Rasputin greeted.

"What do you want, Rasputin? I was about to do what I feel like! Gosh!" Napolean hissed.

"I trust Attila and Hun were successful in their mission to acquire the legendary Pokémon Raikou with the Miracle Crystal Professor Sebeastion had provided," Rasputin guessed.

"They just said something about some kids throwing a monkeywrench into our plans again. GOSH! Do you how many freaking idiots we got working for us?" Napolean asked.

"Too many, I'm afraid. The incompetence we have working beneath us is unbearable. And because of that, we failed to keep a tight lid on the situations and it won't take long before the criminal underworld catches wind of our failures and our villainous reputation will suffer a devastating blow," Rasputin said.

"People are going to think that we're a bunch of idiots! Just like those two doofuses with that talking Meowth," Napolean said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, my boy. I have sent Genghis and Kahnnie out on a mission days ago. Our plan for the Lake of Rage is already underway. It will take some time before my plan is ready to go into effect," Rasputin said. He chuckles evilly. "And who knows? It may draw out that brat with the silver hair." Napolean sighes.

"Are you still going on about that kid who beat your Tyranitar with that Incineroar? You've been obessing over that ever since that Slowpoke Well mission got flushed down the crapper," Napolean pointed out.

"Revenge knows only obession. And when I do see him again, I will completley destroy him and all of his Pokémon; especially that Incineroar," Rasputin proclaimed. "Mark my words, Napolean. I will not rest until that silver-haired brat has been brought to his knees and wished he has never come across Rasputin the Mad Thief!"

Napolean knew for certain Rasputin was right. He wanted to find the kids responsible for sabotage back at the Slowpoke Well and pay them back for foiling their objective.

Back to the Pokémon Center, the group celebrated their victory over Team Rocket. Ventus, his parents, and his friends arrived to the Pokémon Center to join in on the celebration. Sora introduced Ethan, Kris, and Lyra to his aunt and uncle, and they were surprised to hear that he's related to her. Sora and his friends explained to his relatives, Terra, and Aqua about the situation and how Raikou had helped out.

"I'm just glad to hear Raikou is free again," Ventus said.

"Me too. At least Team Rocket is out of our hair; for now anyway," Sora said.

"I couldn't agree more. Those guys will stop at nothing until they control the world," Terra said.

"No," Mina simply said.

"But, hopefully those two guys will think twice before messing with us again," Lyra said.

"I'd like to hope so too, Lyra," Lillie said.

"I agree. But, I for one think we shouldn't think too much about them and enjoy our meal," Illima said.

"You got that right, Illima," Danny agreed.

"And besides, the one we owe this to is Raikou!" Sora said.

"You got that right, Sora!" Hapu said.

"I'll eat and drink to that!" Sophocles said.

Cattleya was once again proud of how brave her nephew is when dealing with an organization like Team Rocket. And she was surprised to hear that he and his friends had helped a legendary Pokémon like Raikou of all things.

The group said their goodbyes to Ventus and his family and friends once again as they went back to their vacation. They decided to stay the night to build up their strength since it was a hard long day they went through and one they are certain to remember for a long time.


	139. The Case of the Missing Fire Stones

**Episode 139: The Case of the Missing Fire Stones**

Night came for the Pokémon Center and the trainers inside. As they all slept, only Sora and Kairi were awake. They both step outside with Togepi still sleeping along with the Pichu.

"You sure you want to be out with me this late, Kairi? I don't want you getting into trouble because of me," Sora said.

"That's my problem. If one of us gets into trouble, then the both of us should be in trouble. My mom and grandma pretty much did the same thing, I think," Kairi said.

"Okay, good point. But still. I-" Sora's words were cut when Kairi plaed her finger at his lips.

"Like I said, it's my problem. And besides, we should do things together, Sora," Kairi said.

"We do things together all the time," Sora pointed out.

"I know. But, it includes this thing," Kairi said. Sora lausghs, knowing she was absolutely right.

"Okay, okay. I guess you can do some training with us too," Sora offered.

"Thanks, but I think I like to watch you train," Kairi said.

"Okay," Sora said. Sora got outside and he let out Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Mamoswine, and Gligar to train. Gligar yawns upon being let out. His team all look at Sora and he chuckles a bit nervously. "I know it's very late, but we should be on our toes. So what do you say? You guys game?" All of his Pokémon nodded despite being tired. "Great! Let's do this! Pikachu! You're sparring with Quilava, Totodile, you're sparring with Gligar, and Bayleef, you're sparring with Mamoswine. Is everybody clear?" The Pokémon all nod. "Okay! Go!" Pikachu and Quilava work well on their speed, while Gligar flew up in the air, avoiding Totodile's Water Gun, and Bayleef and Mamoswine get locked into close combat. Mamoswine appears to have the edge due to his size, but she wasn't going to back away just because Mamoswine is bigger than she is.

Kairi watched Sora's Pokémon work so hard and she could easily see how his Pokémon are all working hard.

"This is going so well, Sora," Kairi said.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Sora said.

"I would, but I don't what to tell you," Kairi joked. That made Sora laugh.

"Very funny," Sora said. The Pokémon continued on with their training. Gligar was getting faster and Totodile was getting fierce with aiming Water Gun, but Gligar had dodged each hit. Sora quickly noticed how Totodile was getting sharp with Water Gun. "Hey Totodile! Take it easy1 It's only training." Totodile did stop firing when he started to evolve. "Totodile?" Sora stared at awe.

"Totodile is evolving!" Kairi cheered. Sora smiled as the other Pokémon stopped sparring and saw Totodile evolve. He was now a Croconaw. The newly evolvred crocodilian Pokémon started to flex his muscles.

"Way to go, Totodile, I mean, Croconaw! I knew you would evolve sooner or later," Sora said. He hugged his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Croconaw!" The newly evolved Croconaw said. "Naw. Croco, Croconaw." Croconaw hugs Sora back.

"I am so very proud of you, Croconaw. Can't wait to see you in action the next time we battle," Sora said. Coroconaw felt fired up hearing that from him. Sora calls back all of his Pokémon and he and his girlfriend went back to bed.

The very next morning, Soraa, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon stood outside the Pokémon Center saying goodbye to their friends for now.

"It was great to see you again, Sora," Ethan said.

"You too, Ethan. If you wanna have a battle the next time we cross paths, just don't expect me to pull any punches with you," Sora said. Ethan smiled to his friend and rival.

"I won't pull any punches with you either," Ethan said.

"And don't you guys be strangers now," Kris said.

"The same for you, Kris. Lyra," Lana said.

The three trainers took their leave as Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon waved goodbye to their friends. The group took their leave and continued on towards Olivine City for Sora's next Gym battle.

Just as the kept going, the group are approached by a dark skinned boy wearing a yellow basbeball cap.

"Are you by chance Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town back i the Kanto region?" The boy asked.

"That'll be me," Sora responded.

"I have come to challenge you into a battle! The both of us uses three Pokémon each!" The boy challenged. Sora knew an opportunity to witness his Croconaw's toughness when he saw one.

"Okay. You are so on," Sora accepted the challenge. They both took out a Pokéball.

"I'll make the first move! Flareon! Go!" The boy shouted throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and his Flareon is a tad smaller than normal.

"A Flareon. And I know which one to use! Croconaw! Go!" Sora threw his Pokéball and it lets out his Croconaw, flexing his muscles. The Alolan nine were surprised to see Totodile had evolved.

"Did Totodile evolve? I don't remember that happening when we battled Team Rocket!" Kiawe pointed out.

"It was last night," Kairi admitted. "I would know, because I was with him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kiawe asked with a little hint of sarcasm, without realizing it.

"Oh come on. Sarcasm, Kiawe? Really?" Mallow scoffed him.

"Did it sound sarcastic?" Kiawe asked. The Grass Type trainer nodded.

"You can have the first move," the boy offered.

"Thanks. Croconaw! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Croconaw fired a much stronger Water Gun right at the Fire Eeveelution.

"Flareon! Dodge and use Ember!" The boy ordered. The tiny Flareon dodges the Water Gun and fired Ember right at the crocodile Pokémon. The attack landed a hit. "That was very good! Now use Quick Attack!" Flareon darted towards Croconaw like a bullet, hitting him in the gut.

"Try using Scratch!" Sora called out. Croconaw moved in and gave Flareon a scratch on the side. "Now use Bite!" Croconaw landed a bite on Flareon's tail, making it yelp.

"Flareon! You use Bite too!" The boy ordered. Flareon bit Croconaw on the arm. Flareon's bite was pretty good, but Croconaw still held its tail in his mouth.

"Okay Croconaw! Give Flareon a toss!" Sora said. Croconaw did give the flame Pokémon a toss alright. A toss right next to its trainer.

"Flareon! Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Flareon," Flareon responded sadly.

"You did your best. You'll do better next time," he said, calling back his fallen Pokémon. "That was a great battle, Sora. Now let's see how you handle my next one." He pulls out another Pokéball. "Your turn, Sandslash!" The Pokéball lets out an Alolan Sandslash and it clangs its claws together.

"An Alolan Sandlash. This just makes this even more fun," Sora said. He calls back his Croconaw and pulls out another Pokéball. "Okay Quilava! Go for it!" Sora threw his Pokéball and Quilava enters the battle with flames flaring.

"Quilava shouold have the advantage since that Sandslash is an Ice Type, and a Steel Type. Then again, That Sandslash looks pretty tough," Lillie said.

"I'm with Lillie," Kairi said. "I'm getting the chills just looking at him. That Sandslash's claws look sharp enough to slash through a boulder. The same can be said for his spines."

"Sanslash! Slash!" The boy ordered. Sandlash headed towards Quilava and moved his claws to swipe at the volcano Pokémon.

"Dodge and with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Quilava dodges Sandlash's claws with ease. "Now use Flamethrower!" Quilava fired Flamthrower at the Alolan Sandslash.

"Dodge with Dig!" The boyordered. Sandslash dug into the ground to avoid Quilava's Flamethrower.

"Be careful, Quilava. Sandslash will jump out at any moment," Sora told his Pokémon. Quilava looked around, waiting for the Alolan mouse Pokémon to make its move. Sandslash comes behind Quilava. "Behind you!" Too late! Sandslash lands a hit on Quilava.

"Now use Icicle Crash!" The boy ordered. Sandslash's spins glows turquoise and icicles shoot out and they fall right towards Quilava.

"Try to avoid it!" Sora called out. Quilava did his best to avoid Icicle Crash, but the icicles were coming too fast. They were slowing it down. Quialva's eyes glows red and the flames burns intensly. Quilava curlls into a ball and his body is covered by fire and plows through the icicles. Quilava rolls right into Sandslash. "No way."

"Quilava just learned to use Flame Wheel," Lillie said.

"Yes. And now things are going to be too hot to handle," Illima said.

"That was awesome, Quilava! One more Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Quilava curls into a ball and surrounds his body with fire. Quilava rolls right into the Alolan Sandslash once again, earning a knockout.

"No way! Sandslash!" The boy exclaimed. Sora and Quilava both high five each other for the victory.

"Excellent job, Quilava! You did great!" Sora said.

The boy called back his Sandslash and pulled out a Premier Ball.

"You're even better than I thought. Now I wanna see how you handle my next one," the boy said. He threw the Premier Ball. "Go for it Fearow!" The Premier Ball lets out a Fearow. It let out a loud cry upon entry. Sora would have gone with Pikachu, but he decided to go with Gligar for this one. He took out Gligar's Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Gligar!" Sora shouted. Gligar is let out of his Pokéball with the Razor Fang around his neck.

Kairi knew he was planning to have Gligar evolve into a Gliscor for his next Gym battle.

"Fearow! Start things up with Drill Peck!" The boy ordered. Fearow spun around like a drill and headed towards the fly scorpion Pokémon.

"Gligar! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Gligar avoided Fearow's beak and darted right into the bird Pokémon. "Now use Slash!" Gligar swiped his pincer on Fearow. The beak Pokémon fell towards the ground, but it quickly regained its balance and got back in the air.

"Not too bad, Sora! You're even better than I thought! Fearow! Sky Attack!" The boy ordered. Fearow's body glows white, preparing for an attack.

"Get ready, Gligar. Move when it feels right," Sora told Gligar. He stood his ground and waited for the right moment to dodge. Fearow charges towards Gligar to land a devastating hit. Gligar stood his ground and waited for Fearow to get closer. Just when Fearow was close enough, Gligar got onto Fearow's back and rode the bird Pokémon like a cowboy. "Yee-haw! Riding Gligar!"

"Shake Gligar off your back!" The boy called out. Fearow tries to shake off Gligar, but he just held on with his claws around his neck. Fearow flies around and around. Kairi, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine moved their heads, following the movements Fearow was making.

"Is anyone getting dizzy just watching this? I know I am," Sophocles said.

"I think I'm starting to," Lana said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu said.

"That's great! Get off and use X-Scissor!" Sora ordered. Gligar jumps off of Fearow and delievers X-Scissor right onto Fearow, sending it straight down to the ground like a lawn dart. Fearow lands beak first right into the ground.

"No way! You're even better than I thought!" The boy exclaimed. He calls back his Fearow and walks up to Sora to congraculate him. "Not too bad. You really gave me a run for my money."

"Thanks. You gave me quite a battle," Sora said.

With that settled, the trainers parted ways and the group continued on with their journey. Night came for the group and the stopped to camp for the night. Kairi was setting up to make a ramen dinner while Sora and Kiawe decided to do some sparring before they eat. Sora had sent out Gligar while Kiawe had sent out Turtonator.

"You ready for this, Sora?" Kiawe asked.

"You know I am, Kiawe. Show me what you've got!" Sora dared him.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Don't I always?" Kiawe asked. Okay Turtonator! You ready?" Kiawe asked.

"Turtonator!"

"That's the spirit, buddy! Get ready!" Kiawe said.

"Be careful of Turtonator's shell spikes! They'll explode when you make contact!" Sora warned Gligar. He nods to his trainer's warning and readied himself. The two trainers and Pokémon looked at each other like it was a standoff. "Gligar! Quick Attack!" Gligar dashed right towards Turtonator, but Kiawe saw it coming.

"Turtonator! Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator quickly turned and his shell spikes started to glow. Sora winced to what he saw.

"Gligar! Pull up!" Sora called out. Gligar headed straight up just before he could touch the spikes on Turtonator's shell. The spikes stops glowing. "Thought you had me, didn't you?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying, Sora. Okay, Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator fired Flamethrower and it hit Gligar on the spot. "Great! Now use Dragon Tail!" Turtonator's tail glowed turquoise and swung it to hit Gligar when he reached his level. But, Gligar dodged it quickly.

"Nice dodge! Now use Slash!" Sora called out. Gligar swung his pincer at Turtonator's head, but he ducks his head inside his shell. "Okay, that's cheating."

"Oh, come on, Sora. That's the defense that a turtle Pokémon like Turtonator has," Kiawe said. Turtonator pokes his head back out. "Okay! Now use Focus Blast!" Turtonator forms a ball of energy and hurls it at Gligar, but he quickly dodges the attack. Sora had to think of a plan fast. Kiawe's weapon is his shell, and it hits him on the face.

"Gligar! Use Slash! Aim for the under part of the shell!" Sora called out. Gligar headed right for the under part of the shell and swiped his pincer at it. Turtonator steps back.

"Don't take that laying down! Just use Shell Trap when Gligar tries it again!" Kiawe told his partner. Turtonator nodded and waited for Gligar to try it.

"Gligar! Slash again! But this time, go around!" Sora called out. Gligar obeyed, but the Razor Fang started to glow. The same for Gligar when he started to evolve. Sora and Kiawe were awestruck by the sight. Gligar was now a Gliscor. The newly evolved Gliscor did go around the blast turtle Pokémon, and he struck the underside of the shell, but a dark aura emitted from Gliscor's claw. "That was Night Slash!"

"Gliscor must have learned it after evolving!" Kiawe guessed.

Sora knew Kiawe was right. Gligar didn't know Night Slash before evolving. He quickly realized Gliscor was now big enough to lift up Turtonator in the air. He figured Gliscor can grab the blast turtle Pokémon by the tail and lift him up.

"Gliscor! Give Turtonator a lift! But, grab him by the tail!" Sora called out.

Gliscor did grab Turtonator by the tail and flew up. Kiawe didn't know what to think when he saw Gliscor do that to him.

"Turtonator! Try to shake yourself loose!" Kiawe called out. Turtonator tried to do that, but Gliscor was unphased by Turtonator's movements. Turtonator then tried to use Shell Trap again. Sora wondered what might happen if Turtonator landed on the back of the shell.

"Okay Gliscor! Drop Turtonator!" Sora called out. Gliscor dropped Turtonator and he landed on his back, resulting in an explosion. That creates a crater bigger than he was, but Sora and Kiawe were almost blown away by the blast. Turtonator lands on his back again. Kiawe ran right towards his fallen partner.

"You okay, Turtonator?" Kiawe asked.

"Turtona," Turtonator nodded.

"Don't sweat it. You always do your best. And I can't for anything more of you," Kiawe said. Turtonator is fortunate to have a good trainer like Kiawe. "That wasn't too bad, Sora. Gotta hand it to you, I totaly forgot about the Razor Fang Gligar was holding."

"Thanks Kiawe. I didn't forget about the bond you and Turtonator have since we first met," Sora said. Kiawe was very lucky to have a friend like Sora. The two trainers and their Pokémon rejoined the group, just in time for Kairi to get done with the ramen.

"Here you go, boys. Soup's on," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi," Kiawe said.

"No matter how many I tell you this, your cooking's the best," Sora said. That made her smile to hear him say that.

Everyone drifted off to sleep a couple of hours later. Gliscor slept upside down wrapping his tail around a tree branch like a opossum. But he was more like a bat.

A few days later, the group were walking down a rocky path, taking a shortcut to get to Olivine City and to reach for his next Gym battle.

"Everyone. I don't like how unstable those boulders look. They look loke they could fall over at any moment," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. We better get through here fast!" Hapu agreed.

"Let's get a move on!" Sora said.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows Sora grabs Kairi, while Pikachu placed Togepi and the two Pichu in Sora's backpack to keep them safe. The Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine started to run off, but the wind is so strong that the boulders. The group froze in place, only for a pack of Arcanine to come along and save them. Two of the Arcanine had people riding on them.

The two people riding two of the Arcanine happens to be a teenage girl with light purple hair, weaing a dark blue shirt showing a little of her navel also wearing an orange-red pair of pants, held by a belt and red shoes; and the other is a boy with dark purple hair, wearing a red shirt under an orange jacket yellow pants and green shoes.

"Are you all okay?" The girl asked the group.

"Yeah. We would have been pancakes if you haven't shown up," Sora said.

"Yes. Thanks so much for saving us," Kairi said.

"It's no problem. We're just glad that you're all in one piece," the girl said.

"And you were lucky we were in the area," the boy said. "And it was a good thing too."

"My name is Ramona and this guy here is my little brother, Keegan," she introduced.

"Keegan at your service," Keegan said.

"I'm Sora Ketchum. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," he introduced, putting his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Hi," Kairi greeted.

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

Sora looked over to the Arcanine and he remembers his Arcanine.

"These are some pretty impressive Arcanine. They kinda remind me of my Arcanine," Sora said.

"That's pretty much the same way for me," Kairi added.

"You have an Arcanine of your own?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, I do," Sora answered. "And I can tell you, the Growlithe he used to be was full of so much energy." Sora turned to Kairi with a smile. "Remember how affectionate he was towards you?" Kairi giggled at the memory.

"How can I forget? Growlithe was more into girls than boys. And when you tripped and one of your Fire Stones flew out, he just thought you were playing fetch. And I still remember how jealous Kiawe got when that happened."

"I can hear you, you know!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Sora and Kairi shared a laugh at Kiawe's expense.

"And I thought Lana got jealous of me for having a Pokémon as amazing as a Lapras and a Primarina," Sora joked.

"Hey!" Lana pouted.

"Just kidding, Lana," Sora said.

"Putting all jokes and memories aside, I think I saw some Fire Stones not too far from here," Acerola said.

"Well," Keegan said, taking out a blow bag on the pouch on the Arcanine he was riding on. "I have some in here." He opens the bag and shows the group the Fire Stones. "See?"

"Whoa," Mina said.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Mina. I seen Fire Stones before, but I never seen this much before," Sora said.

"Nor have I," Illima said. "Are you by chance collecting them, trading them, or selling them?"

"No, but you're right to think that, Illima. These Fire Stones are the prizes they're gonna give to the winner of the big competition," Keegan said.

"What competition?" Mallow asked.

"It's a competition for Fire Type Pokémon. And it's been held in a town on the other side of these mountains. And it's being held tomorrow," Keegan said.

"That makes a lot of sense for a Fire Stone to be given as a prize for a Fire Type tournament," Lillie said.

"My brother and I have delivery business, so we transport all kinds of cargo from town to town and village to village using our Arcanine," Ramona said.

"And Acanine is a perfect Pokémon to have since it's well known for their awesome speed," Kiawe said. "The way they run, it has been longed believed that they can be flying." Kiawe's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Kiawe's right. It does sound interesting," Kairi said.

"Maybe we can travel together. Where are you guys heading for?" Ramona asked.

"We're on our way to Olivine City. I'm challenging the Gym Leader there," Sora said.

"Olivine City? It's in the direction we're going," Keegan said. "Ramona, we can get them there a whole lot faster."

"You're right, Keegan," Ramona agreed. "That is you don't mind riding on one of the Arcanine."

"Not a problem. Kairi and I can share one," Sora said.

"I have my Mudsdale," Hapu said.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Hapu! Arcanine are much faster," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"And it'll be loads of fun," Acerola said.

The group rode on Acanine and they enjoyed the ride since it was more majestic than they could fream of. Hapu still didn't feel right about riding on other Pokémon than she was used to, but she knew Acerola was right about Arcanine being faster.

Sora and Kairi shared one. Lillie shared one with Ramona, Kiawe shared one with Keegan, Illima shared one with Sophocles, Mallow shared one with Lana, Acerola shared one with Mina, and Hapu rode one by herself.

"You enjoying this Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I know you are," Kairi answered.

"You're right! I am!" Sora said.

"Let's speed it up just a little," Keegan said.

"This part is going a little faster too, Lillie," Ramona said.

"Okay," Lillie said.

"Okay, Arcanine! Step on it!" Ramona said. All of the Arcanine ran a little faster and the group enjoyed the ride; especially Sora.

"WHOOO!" Sora shouted.

As the Arcanine ran, Hapu held on as best as she can, trying to keep herself from falling off the canine Pokémon's back.

The group made a stop for a break. Sora and Kairi brushed the fur on Arcanine and they found the brushing to their liking.

"You're pretty good at brushing," Keegan said.

"I had a little help," Sora said. He took a glance over to Kairi who is continuing brushing one of the Arcanine's fur.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sora, you are so lucky to have a girlfriend like her. I mean, she's so very pretty," Keegan said.

"She is," Sora said lovingly. He turns to Keegan with a stern look on his face. "Don't get any ideas about her, Keegan."

"Don't worry about it. I won't make any moves on her. Did she teach you how to brush?" Keegan asked.

"She did. It was a a while back. I kinda remember it like it was yesterday," Sora said.

(Flashback)

"It was before we met Lillie and the others and when I was just starting out. I was watching Kairi brushing Pikachu's fur and I saw how he liked it so much," Sora narrated.

"Chu, chu, CHA!" Pikachu beamed. Kairi brushed Pikachu's fur and he smiles happily feeling the brush.

"Do you like that, Pikachu? Does it feel so good?" Kairi asked.

"Pik, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said happily.

Sora polished his Pokéballs and at the same time, he eyed Kairi brushing Pikachu's fur.

"Pikachu seems to be very happy," Sora said.

"Well, Pikachu's fur needs to be cleaned and groomed on a regular basis, otherwise his fur might get rough and messy," Kairi said.

"I guess taking care of Pokémon isn't as easy as I thought," Sora said. Kairi stopped brushing Pikachu and handed him the brush.

"How about you give it a try," Kairi suggested.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Consider it a way of learning about caring for Pokémon," Kairi said.

"You sure?" Sora asked, unsure.

"You'll do fine. trust me," Kairi said. She handed Pikachu to Sora. He started to brush Pikachu's fur, but he didn't do it the way Kairi did and he did too rough.

"Pika! PI! PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Calm down, Pikachu! Take it easy!" Sora said.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu gave a shock to Sora and he screamed between the shocks. He falls to the ground with his hair in a Bart Simpson hair-style.

"Cool man," Sora said in the after shock.

"Okay, I was wrong," Kairi said.

"Well, the reason that happened is I never brushed any Pokémon fur before and when I was handed the brush, I did it way to hard and rough," Sora narrated. "She showed me how it was done. whenever I screwed up, Pikachu shocked me again. That kept up, until I got the hang of it. Pikachu didn't shock me for it."

"Well done, grasshopper," Kairi said in a joke. That made Sora laugh.

(Flashback ends)

Sora and Keegan both laughed at the memory.

"I got better with it ever since. Kairi taught me so much about taking care of Pokémon," Sora said.

"I can tell you enjoyed riding on Arcanine when we were on the run," Keegan said.

"Yeah. At least it went better than when I first rode on my Tauros," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked.

"Well, my Tauros didn't really like me much at first. Hapu taught me some things about riding Pokémon. It took me a few hours to get the hang of it," Sora explained.

Sora remembered the hard time he would have trying to ride on Tauros's back for the first time. He remembered how painful it was when Tauros bucked him off his back. But, he managed to get the hang of it.

"Must have been hard," Keegan said.

"It sure was. And that is no bull," Sora said. That made Keegan laugh.

Mpt too far, three teenage boys are watching them. One is tall and bulky, and he a blue and stripped shirt with a purple vest over it; also blue jeans and black shoes; one is tall and slim and he wore a levender shirt and small purplish glasses, and dark blue jeans and maroon shoes, and one is the shortest one of them all and he wore a dark yellow shirt and blue shorts. The bulky one has big black spiky hair and his tied with a ponytail, the slim one has pointy brown hair and the short one has whitish blue hair and he appears to be like a ghost. The short one appears to be the leade of the group.

"You see what I see, boys?" The short boy asked in a grim tone.

"Yeah I do," the slim boy said in a cockney english accent.

"Those are the chumps we were told about," the bulky one said.

"And they're the ones who has the haul of Fire Stones. And it'll be a shame to rob them after all the hard work they did," the short one said. He then started laughing. "But, I'm not feeling it one little bit."

The other two teens laughed along with their leader.

"So Bonz. How are we gonna swipe em?" The bulky teen asked.

"We can have our Pokémon do the job for us, Zygor," Bonz answered. "And I know just the right one. for the job." He took out a Pokéball and threw it up in the air. The Pokéball opens and lets out a Murkrow. "Okay Murkrow. Go and swipe that bag." He pulls out a bag that is similar to the one with the Fire Stones. "And replace it with this." Murkrow grabs it with its beak and silently fluttered over to the bag, being careful not to draw attention. Murkrow got to the Fire Stones and switched the bags. Once it was in place, Murkrow took flight, but left a black feather behind. Murkrow flew back to Bonz. He takes the bag and checks out the contents. "Excellent work, Murkrow." He feeds it a piece of jerky.

"This is great! We got em!" The slim teen said.

"Sid's right! Those losers won't know we switched the Fire Stones for the rocks inside it!" Zygor said.

"Not until we want them to know; and it'll be too late!" Bonz said. "Let's go before they see us."

The three teens took off with their haul. Not too long, Sora has sent over Mamoswine for Poipole and Kairi had sent Shuckle for Miltank.

"There! The exchange is complete," Kairi said, handing Sora his Pokédex.

"Sure is," Sora took out his Beast Ball and threw it to let out Poipole.

"Poi, Poi!"

"Hey Poipole! I bet you would like to have some fun," Sora said.

"Poipole, Poi!" Poipole chirped.

"Is that why you had Poipole brought over here?" Kairi asked her boyfriend. Sora sheepishly smiled.

"Pretty much," Sora said.

"I guess I can go with that," Kairi said.

Poipole floated around and started having some fun. Ramona and Keegan were amazed to see a Pokémon they never seen before.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Ramona asked.

"I don't know," Keegan said. Poipole floated right over to the blue bag and saw a black feather. It picked up the feather.

"Poi? Poipole Poi," Poipole chirped. Poipole floated over to Sora and tickled its trainer with it. Sora laughed upon being tickled.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Sora laughed uproariously. Poipole kept tickling and tickling him. Keegan went over to the bag and he quickly noticed something amiss.

"Huh?" Keegan asked. He opened the bag and saw a bunch of rocks wrapped with newspapers and screamed in horror. Ramona, Illima, Acerola, and Mina went over to Keegan. The rest of the group did as well.

"What's wrong, Keegan?" Ramona asked her brother.

"The Fire Stones has been stolen!" Keegan said. He shows the rocks to his sister.

"Oh no! How could this have happened?!" Ramona exclaimed.

"And who would do such a thing?" Lillie asked.

"Someone very greedy. That's who," Hapu said.

"Hapu's right. And that fits Team Rocket's description perfectly," Kiawe said.

"Or maybe somebody else," Sora said. He took the feather from the Ultra Beast's hands. "Whoever took the Fire Stones has a bird Pokémon with black feathers."

Sora handed Lillie the feather and she examined it.

"I think this feather belongs to a Murkrow. I can tell just looking at it," Lillie said.

"Whoever did it won't get away with this," Sora said. "We should find who did it and take them back."

"We can take them back ourselves, Sora. We don't want you to go through any trouble for us," Keegan said.

"It's the least we can do. You saved our lives from that rock slide; so it's only fair that we pay you back by getting the Fire Stones back for the competition," Sora told Keegan.

"He's right, Keegan. We can work better together and get them before they get too far," Ramona said. Keegan knew his sister was right. They can have better luck if there were more in numbers than just the two of them.

"Then, let's get started," Keegan said. He took the feather from Lillie and he held in front of the Arcanine to sniff. "Get the scent." The canine Pokémon sniffed the black plume and they led them to where the thieves have been hiding. They found prints on the dirt. All of the Arcanine barks to the group. "They found something!" The group went over to where the Arcanine had sniffed and saw the prints.

"So, it happens to be three people spying on us," Sophocles said.

"And they look pretty fresh too," Mina said.

"We should follow them. They can't be too far," Keegan said.

"Good idea," Ramona said. She gestures one of the Arcanine to come. It sniffs the ground. Once it got a whiff, the group got on their backs once again and rode off to pursue the thieves.

Not too far, Bonz, Zygor, and Sid were laughing among each other, feeling proud of their accomplishment.

"Man! I can't believe how easy that was!" Sid said.

"Yeah! We let some losers do the work for us and then take 'em when they ain't lookin," Zygor said.

"It feels just like the good ol days back when we ran with Team Skull," Sid said. "Remember?"

"How could I forget? We were the bigeest and the most badass gang in all of Alola. That was until some silver-haired punk and his Eevee came along and ruined everything!" Bonz exclaimed.

"Yeah! Boss Guzma and big sister Plumeria didn't take any shit from anybody! And when I do find that punk who flushed our reputation down the crapper, I'll ring his scrawny little neck! The same for that little fuzz ball!" Zygor said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"I know the feeling, Zygor. But, ever since we came to Johto, we've been making ourselves known here," Bonz said.

"You got that right, Bonz. We did an excellent job of stealing and the coppers here are a bunch of jokers," Sid said. Zygor chuckled.

"Those pigs couldn't even catch a cold," Zygor said between laughs.

The Arcanine eventually caught up with the three thugs and surrounded them.

"Gotcha, you thieves!" Kiawe said.

"You better hand over those Fire Stones right now!" Sora said to them.

"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do if we don't?" Zygor taunted.

"Battle us right now and find out," Sora dared them.

"You heard him, guys. If he wants a battle, then he's going to have a battle," Bonz said. Bonz took out his Pokéballs, as did his goons. "Marowak! Golbat! Murkrow! Go!" The Pokéballs lets out his three Pokémon. Bonz's Marowak was a tad more aggressive than Kiawe's Marowak.

"Rapidash! Salandit! Magmar! Go!" Sid said throwing his Pokéballs. They let out his chosen Pokémon for the battle.

"Machoke! Fearow! Muk!" Zygor shouted throwing his Pokéballs. His Machoke, Fearow, and Alolan Muk is sent out to battle. Sora took out his Beast Ball and Pokéball to battle.

"Gliscor! Poipole! Go!" The two balls open and his Gliscor and Poipole enter the battle. He turns to Pikachu. "You help out too, Pikachu!" His partner nodded in agreement. Kairi gets out her own Pokéballs to assist her boyfriend.

"Cubone! Raichu! Ledian! Go!" Kairi said. Raichu, Cubone, and Ledian joins Sora's Pokémon. Sophocles decides to join the battle as well.

"Not letting you two hog all the fun!" Sophocles stated, taking out his three Pokéballs. "Vikavolt! Flaaffy! Voltorb! Go!" Vikavolt, Flaaffy, and Voltorb are unleashed and sparked upon entry.

"This'll be fun," Sid said.

"Then, let's have fun," Bonz said.

"I like the sound of that! Machoke! Brick Break on that Cubone! Fearow! Drill Run on Raichu! Muk! Poison Fang on Ledian!"

"Rapidash! Flame Charge on Voltorb! Salandit! Overheat on Vikavolt! Magmar! Fire Punch on Flaaffy!" Sid ordered.

"Leftovers are fine by me! Golbat! Crunch on Pikachu! Murkrow! Dark Pulse on Gliscor! Marowak! Shadow Bone on that thing!" Bonz ordered.

"Dodge!" Sora, Kairi, and Sophocles called out.

All of the thug's Pokémon went right for their opponent's Pokémon. Golbat dove down to give Pikachu a bite, but he just dodges the attack. Murkrow fires Dark Pulse, but Gliscor blocks it with his tail. Marowak performs Shadow Bone, but Poipole floats around.

Machoke moves in to give Cubone a chop on the head, but the lonely Pokémon narrwoly avoids the attack. Fearow dove towards Raichu, but the mouse Pokémon dodges it the same way Pikachu dodged Golbat. Muk moved to deliver a poisonous bite on Ledian, but Ledian flew up in the air, and Muk bit the soil instead.

"Gliscor! Night Slash on Marowak! Pikachu! Electro Ball on Murkrow! Poipole! Dragon Pulse on Golbat!" Sora ordered. Gliscor's claw emits a dark aura and swiped right at Marowak, landing a hit. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it to Murkrow, but the crow Pokémon dodges it. Poipole fires Dragon Pulse right at Golbat. It tries to avoid it, but the attack came too fast.

"Cubone! Bonemerang on Muk! Ledian! Mach Punch on Machoke! Raichu! Thunderbolt Fearow!" Kairi ordered. Cubone threw her bone and it struck Muk hard. Ledian landed a punch on Machoke, and Raichu gave Fearow quite a shock with his Thunderbolt.

"Voltorb! Rollout on Rapidash! Flaaffy! Shock Wave on Magmar! Vikavolt! Signal Beam on Salandit!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt fired Signal Beam right on spot on Salandit, Voltorb rolled straight into Rapidash, and Flaaffy sends out Shock Wave, hitting Magmar clean.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack on Murkrow!" Sora ordered.

"Murkrow! Steel Wing!" Bonz ordered. Both Pokémon headed right towards each other. Pikachu ran towards Murkrow, as it flew towards Pikachu. He watched Murkrow's wings carefully and struck the black avarian Pokémon right in the under belly.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Murkrow to land a hit.

"Murkrow! Double Team!" Bonz ordered. Murkrow made several images of itself and they spread around. The Thunderbolt phases through one of them, but that was a fake. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Murkrow and the duplicates all fired Dark Pulse and they all struck Pikachu. "Dark Pulse again! Aim it at Gliscor!" Gliscor was quickly surrounded by the Murkrow swarm and they all fired Dark Pulse, hitting Gliscor hard.

"Muk! Sludge Bomb!" Zygore ordered. Muk fired Sludge Bomb right at Raichu, Cudone, and Ledian, covering them up with sludge.

"Hey guys, how about we have a Hyper Beam blast?" Sid suggested.

"Oh, hell yeah! That's sounds loads of fun!" Zygore said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Golbat!" Bonz called out.

"Fearow!" Zygore called out.

"Rapidash!" Sid called out.

"Hyper Beam!" The three punks ordered. The three Pokémon fired a powerful beam of energy and they combined their attack. Poipole managed to avoid it, but Pikachu and the other battling Pokémon weren't so lucky.

"Pikachu! Gliscor!" Sora gasped.

"Cubone! Ledian! Raichu!" Kairi also gasped.

"Flaaffy! Vikavolt! Voltorb!" Sophocles also gasped.

All of the Pokémon are seen laying on the ground, beaten from that Hyper Beam. All of the Pokémon battling, except for Poipole as it floated down to its comrades.

"It looks like we missed one," Sid said.

"That puny little thing won't get away from us again," Zygor said.

"You got that right! Let's gang up on it!" Sid suggested.

"All of you! Target that urple thingy," Bonz ordered. All of the opposing Pokémon set their sights on Poipole. The purple Ultra Beast avoided the onslaught of the brutal Pokémon as best as it could, but it got hit by Golbat, Fearow, and Murkrow. Marowak, Rapidash, Magmar, and Salandit quickly surrounds it. Seeing enough, Ramona and Keegan steps right in.

"Arcanine! Flame Charge!" Ramona ordered. All of the Arcanine charged right at the thug's Pokémon. It knocked out only Murkrow, Machoke, and Rapidash. The rest are still standing, refusing to call it quits.

"Nine against one isn't a fair fight!" Keegan said to them.

"Well, we don't do fair, kid! We only do nasty!" Bonz countered.

"And nobody is going to get in our way," Sid said.

"And not espcially your orange furballs," Zygor taunted.

"Why do you even want our Fire Stone? Why not just go and find some yourselves?" Keegan asked.

"We don't like to get our hands dirty," Zygor said. "It's only fun when someone else just finds them first and then swipe their hardwork from them."

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine didn't like that response one bit.

"Now I'm seeing a pattern," Sora said. "You're not only greedy, but you're also lazy! You steal the very items they worked for and then pull this off!"

"This act is unforgivable!" Illima said.

"Cry us a river, dweebs," Zygor taunted.

"We only do it, because it makes us feel good," Sid said. Bonz dangles the bag right in front of them teasingly.

"And if you want them back, then you'll have to get them back by force," Bonz dared them. "If you can."

"Gladly! Arcanine! Get that bag back!" Ramona ordered. The Arcanine she rode on charged right at the thugs to get it back. Bonz nods to Marowak who just strikes it with a Shadow Bonne. Golbat hits it with a, Air Cutter, Salandit hits it with Dragon Rage, and Magmar gives Arcanine a Fire Punch. "Arcanine!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Keegan called out. He ran towards them to get the bag from them.

"Keegan!" Ramona called out to him.

"Keegan! Come back!" Sora also called out.

"We worked hard to find those Fire Stones and we're not letting you take that away from us!" Keegan said. Fearow pelts him to the side with its wing. Keegan hits a tree, breaking his arm. Ramona gasped to what she saw. That made Sora angry now.

"You bastards have done it now!" Sora yelled in an enraged tone. "Poipole! Dragon Pulse!"

"Poi!" Poipole cried. It's body glowed in a deeper shade of purple and fired a powerful Dragon Pulse right at Fearow, knocking it out. Poipole let's out a loud cry when it started to evolve. Everyone gasped in awe to what they were seeing.

"Poipole?" Kairi asked.

"What's going on?" Ramona questioned.

"It's Poipole! It's evolving!" Hapu said.

"Pika," Pikachu said amazed.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the two Pichu chirped.

Poipole had now become Naganadel. The newly evolved Naganadel lets out a loud roar once it has finished evolving.

"Nagandel," Sora said in disbeleif.

"How did Poipole evolve just now?" Lillie asked.

"I think I know. Poipole must have sensed Sora's anger and it became Poipole's anger. Heaaring his voice, must have caused Poipole to evolve," Kiawe answered.

"I think you are correct, Kiawe," Illima said.

"Naganedel," Sora said. Sora was amazed to see his newly evolved Naganadel and it looks back at him. The trainer and Pokémon stared into each other's eyes and they nod to each other. "Okay! Let's do this!" Nagandel roars back. Sora checked his Pokédex and saw what attacks it now learned after evolving. "Naganedel! Thunderbolt!" Nagandel fired Thunderbolt right towards the opposing Pokémon and it hit both Golbat and Marowak.

"Marowak! Golbat!" Bonz exclaimed. He growls in anger. "Get them!"

"Got it!" Sid said.

"Leave that punk to us!" Zygor added. "Muk! Sludge Bomb!"

"Magmar! Flamethroweer! Salandit! Flamethrower!" Sid ordered.

The remaining Pokémon fired their attacks at the newly evolved Ultra Beast, but Naganedel has sent out another Dragon Pulse and sends it right towards them, cutting through their own attacks. The attack sends Salandit flying and landed on its back.

"That was great, Naganedel! Now use Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Naganedel's claws glows dark purple and they swipe right at the Alolan Muk and sets its ights on Magmar. The spitfire Pokémon shakes in fear of the Ultra Beast. It runs right behind Sid, sucking on its thumb.

"Get back in there!" Sid said. He tried to drag Magmar by the tail, but it just refused to budge. Come on! Come on!" Naganedel went up to the three punks and floated right in front of Bonz. He just stared at the Ultra Beast and saw an enraged look in its eyes. It swiped the bag from the trio's leader and floated right back to the group, giving the bag back to Ramona.

"You guys are in serious trouble now! You stole the Fire Stones from us and then you hurt my little brother! I can never forgive you for this! Now you're going to pay for it right through your noses!" Ramona said. "Arcanine! Flame Charge!"

Arcanine charged right towards the thugs and their Pokémon, sending them flying in the air just like Team Rocket.

"WE WILL REMEMBER THIS!" The three punks called out.

"And that's that," Ramona said. Keegan rubs his arm, feeling hurt. "Keegan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sis. I don't think it's hurt that bad," Keegan reassured his sister. She wasn't buying it, so she poked his arm. "OUCH!"

"You are hurt," Ramona said.

"I'm fine. We just need to get the Fire Stone over to the town as soon as possible," Keegan said. Ramona smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Keegan. Let's get going," Ramona said.

The group made it to the town, and the grand marshal of the competition sat on the front desk waiting for the delievery.

"Did somebody order some Fire Stones?" Keegan opened with a joke.

"Because that's what we have," Ramona added.

"Good! You've made it," the grand marshall said. "I was starting to worry that you weren't going to make it on time for the competition. You didn't have any problems, did you?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle on our own," Ramona said, leaving out the theft of the stones.

"Us and the Arcanine, right sis?" Keegan asked.

"Right, bro," Ramona said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine smiled, feeling proud of their accomplishments. The siblings made a trip to the town doctor, and it turns out Keegan just has a bad sprang on his arm, but it'll heal up in a matter of days. The group made it outside of town.

"Thanks so much for getting the Fire Stones back for us," Keegan said. "We wouldn't have gotten them here in time if it weren't for you."

"You don't need to thank us, Keegan. We were just glad to help out," Sora said.

"And we're also glad to hear that you're okay," Kairi said.

"I really hate to say goodbye, but I know you have to continue on with your journey," Ramona said.

"We do too, but who knows? We might meet again at some point," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

With that said, the group said their goodbyes to the siblings and continued on with their journey and right towards their destination at Olivine City.


	140. Kiawe's Romance

**Episode 140: Kiawe's Romance**

Several days have passed since Poipole had evolved into a Naganadel. And since then, the group had some wild adventures on the way.

Like one day, they were passing through a city with so many of the local kids with a Dunsparce of their own. All except for one kid named Timothy. The group managed to help him catch a Dunsparce and enter a Dunsparce race to see which one is the fastest.

After leaving the town, Sora came across a wild Dunsparce just outside the town.

"Looks like I'm about to have a Dunsparce of my own," Sora said, grinning. Kairi giggled.

"I can tell that you want one for yourself since coming here," Kairi said teasingly. Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"When in Rome, do what the Romans do, right?" Sora asked.

"Okay. Go for it," Kairi said. With that settled, Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Go!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu stood in front of the land snake Pokémon and it huffed up and flapped its wings. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran right towards the wild Dunsparce, but it avoids Pikachu and stopped flapping its wings for a Body Slam attack! "Dodge!" Pikachu manages to dodge. Dunsparce then charges at Pikachu with a Dragon Rush, but Pikachu manages to avoid it. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt and it shocks Dunsparce right on the spot. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his metalized tail right at the land snake Pokémon. Sora threw a Pokéball and it struck Dunsparce, and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for about a few seconds. Kairi and the Alolan nine waited to see if the capture was successful. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Dunsparce or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Dunsparce to Professor Oak for now. "Another successful capture."

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"I'll say it is," Kairi said. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

A couple of days later, Sora had acessed his Pokédex and exchanged Quilava, Croconaw, Gliscor, and Naganadel for Teddiursa, Aipom, Marill, and Kabuto.

"Okay. This'll do," Sora said. He turned to his girlfriend. "Hey Kairi. You need to make switches to your team?"

"No. I think I'm good for now," Kairi said. "Thanks for asking though."

"You're welcome," Sora said. He and his girlfriend kisses each other on the lips. As the couple kisses each other, they completely forgot aout their friends being present.

"Here they go again," Sophocles said.

"I think it's very sweet," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I'm gonna admit, that I'm very jealous of those two. If only I was in Kairi's shoes, with a such a great boyfriend like Sora," Lana said.

"But, you're dreamboat would be a tad more mature than Sora," Hapu said jokingly. The Alolan nine pretty much laughed, but except for Kiawe.

Kiawe sighs and looks to the ground. Lillie quickly took notice and went up to her comrade.

"Is something wrong, Kiawe?" Lillie asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Kiawe lied. "Really."

Lillie clearly wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure, Kiawe?" Lillie asked.

"I'm sure. Sure as I'll ever be. Let's leave at that," Kiawe said.

"You might as well tell me because, it'll make you feel better to get it off your chest. I can promise you that," Lillie assured the Fire Type trainer. Kiawe looked at the blonde and sighed.

"Oh, okay. It's my mom," Kiawe said.

"What about her?" Lillie asked.

"Just when we made a stop at a Pokémon Center just a few days ago to have my grandfather's Charizard brought over here to help out, she asked me if I had a girlfriend yet," Kiawe said.

"Is that it?" Lillie asked.

"I just never had the chance to find one because we've been traveling around for so long, and even if I was back on Akala Island helping out with my family, I wouldn't have time to do so. I just think she's trying to tell me to find a nice girlfriend and bring her home to meet her," Kiawe said. Lillie started to put two and two together.

"Is that it? Are you jealous of Sora and Kairi? Are you jealous that they're the only ones who are a couple?" Lillie asked.

"Well, yes and no," Kiawe said. "I'll admit I am a tad jealous of those two for being so lovey dovey all the time, but there's a down side to that."

"What?" Lillie asked.

"Embarrassing baby photos," Kiawe said bluntly. Lillie understood what he meant. She rememered seeing Sora's mom showing Kairi some of Sora's baby photos to her and everything. "If that ever happens, I will know how he feels more than I already do."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Lillie said trying to make him feel better.

"No. It might be just as worse," Kiawe said. "I don't wanna to let her down, but I don't know if there is a right girl for me."

"I know there is, Kiawe. And I will say Sora is incredibly handsome, but so are you. I can guarantee that there are some ladies who would love to be paired up with you," Lillie said.

That really made Kiawe feel so much better and he was glad to have a friend like her. It was true that he is a looker and he did notice some young ladies eyeing him, since he is mostly seen shirtless. Kiawe smiled happily.

"Thanks Lillie. I really do appreciate it," Kiawe said.

"Anything for a friend," Lillie said.

"And do you think we can keep this between us? Just for now?" Kiawe asked.

"Of course," Lillie said.

Unknown to the two of them, Acerola and Mina was listening to what they were talking about. Not risking getting caught eavesdropping, they rushed back to the group, setting up to get going.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine have been traveling all day and now i was getting late, and they need to find a place to stop for the night.

"Did you figure out where the Pokémon Center is yet, Illima?" Mallow asked.

"Not yet," Illima said.

"I hope you find one soon, because my feet are getting blister the size of a Steelix," Sophocles said.

"Of course I feel fine. But, I will admit that I could use a rest myself," Hapu said.

Sora spots a woman wearing a red business suit and went up to her.

"Excuse me there, miss. Do you know where we can find the Pokémon Center?" Sora asked.

"Pokémon Center?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "My friends and I have been traveling all day and we need to find the nearest Pokémon Center before it gets dark. So, we were wondering if you know where that was, maybe?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that there isn't a Pokémon Center in this town. There is one just ten miles away in the next town," the woman said. Sora hung his head in defeat and sighed.

"We've been on our feet all day," Lana said.

"And that's way too far," Acerola said.

"Where are going to be for tonight?" Mallow asked.

"I don't think we have a choice, but to hit the park for the night," Sora said. Sora turned to the woman.

"I know where that is. You will have to head down that way," she pointed in the direction she came. "Just walk down straight and make a turn on your left. There's a fountain right there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Sora said. The group took off in the direction she pointed them to. The group had made it to the park to rest for the night. Kiawe was getting some water while Kairi was setting up to make some dinner for them.

"So glad we came to this park. Especially when it has good clean running water," Kiawe said to himself. He turned his head when he spotted a Nidorina running up to the fountain for a drink. "Hey, a Nidorina. She started to drink the water happily. A young woman wearing a young woman with aquamarine hair and indigo eyes wearing a yellow shirt, red vest, and a red skirt. She also wore an orange bowtie and a yellow bow on her head. She also wore red shoes and white socks. She was running up to her Nidorina.

"Hey! Come on, Nidorina! We have to go home!" The young woman called out. Kiawe turned off the water and saw her coming. He had to assume this is Nidorina's trainer. She trips on a rock in her path and Kiawe tosses the water, splashing Hapu.

"Look out!" Kiawe called out, cathing her.

"What the hell is the big idea, Kiawe?!" Hapu exclaimed. She turned to yell at him, but he saw why he did that.

"You almost fell in," Kiawe said.

"Yeah, thanks a-AAH!" The young woman gasped lovestruck. Her face had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She felt her heart beating faster than a drum and she looked right into his eyes and they sparkled to her.

"It sure was a good thing I was right here to catch you," Kiawe said.

"Oh yes! It was the luckiest thing ever! My name is Temacu! And what is the name of the dashing hero who have saved me?" Temacu asked her savior.

"Well, Temacu. My name is Kiawe," he said.

"I love that name! And I love the man it belongs to!" Temacu said lovingly. Kiawe was getting weired out by this.

Sora and Kairi both laughed when they remembered a certain Gym Leader who once flirted with Nurse Joy and the same one from a parallel universe who just happen to flirt with Aqua and was about to flirt with Princess Cosmea.

"Why does this scene look so familiar?" Sora whispered to hi girlfirend.

"I don't know, Sora. It just does," Kairi whispered back.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Chu, Pi, Pichu," the spiky-eared Pichu also chirped.

"The name Temacu come from a combination of names from Pokémon that match my personality. The Te comes from cute Teddiursa, the Ma comes from super-coated Mareep, and the Cu from the lonely little Cubone. That's why my name is Temacu," she explained.

"That must be very nice for you," Kiawe said nervously.

"Your name should have been 'Exbracloy. You wanna knw why?" Temacu asked.

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me," Kiawe said.

"I'll be very glad to explain it. You're tough on the outside just like Exeggcute. You're so brainy and handsome just like Abra, and you beautiful on the isde, just like the beautiful pearl inside Cloyster," Temacu sai. She took him by the hand. "But, you don't have to change your first name just for me, Kiawe. I'll be glad to change my last name."

"You don't have to do that for me," Kiawe said. She just ignoed that last part, feeling lost by her love for Kiawe.

"I can just picture it now. You wearing a pure white tuxedo and me wearing a pale pink wedding gown," Temacu said, lost in fantasy.

Kiawe's friends just watched the scene.

"Wow. Just imagine Kiawe married to her," Sophocles said.

"You know Sora and Kairi will be married someday," Mallow whispered to Lana. The bluenette chuckled a bit. They both imagined the couple in the wedding clothes Temachu was talking about. The Alolan girls being braidsmaids, wearing pink gowns.

They then fast forward further to Sora and Kairi strolling through a park with Sora pushing the baby carriage.

"Oh look at our son, Sora! He looks so much like you," Kairi cooed.

"Yeah, but he has your good looks," Sora said to her. The Alolan girls all gathered around the baby who has his mother's hair and his father's hairstyle. They started to coo over how cute the baby is. Their fantasy is interrupted by Hapu snapping her fingers.

"Cut that out!" Hapu told them.

A man with mahagony hair and indigo eyes wearing a turqouise shirt and brown pants, brown shoes also wearing a white lab coat.

"So glad I found you. You ready to go?" The man asked.

"I'm glad you're here, daddy. I want you to meet Kiawe," Temacu introduced him.

"Hello Kiawe. It's very nice to meet you,' Temacu's father greeted. He saw the tents on the side of him. "Do any of these tents belong to you?"

"Yes sir. There isn't a Pokémon Center in town, so we decided to camp out here for the night," Sora said.

"I have an idea. Kiawe, how about you come over to our house," Temacu offered. "Please daddy! Can they stay, please?"

"Sure. They're more than welcome to stay," Temacu's father nodded.

"Thanks very much," Sora said, gratefully. "At least we won't wake up to hear sprinklers hitting the tents in the morning."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The group made their way down to the father and daughter's house with the daughter clinging to Kiawe's arm the whole way over.

Once inside, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were amazed by the numbers of Pokémon that were all staying there.

"Wow. There's a lot of Pokémon here. Not as much as Professor Oak's, but still it's a lot," Sora said.

"That's because daddy does his research here at home," Temacu said.

"In other words, it's a Pokémon laboratory," Kairi said. Temachu's father laughed.

"I suppose you can call it that," Temacu's father said. "I'm going to be very busy here, so please make yourselves right at home."

It didn't take long for the group to get settled. Temacu had prepared quite a spread of food, enough for everyone. Her Nidorina even helped out with the Pokémon food. Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu joined the female poison pin Pokémon for the meal, while Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine enjoyed the dinner Temacu made.

"I hope you all enjoyed the dinner I made. I was thinking of Kiawe the whole time I was making it," Temacu said.

"It tastes great! Kairi is no slouch when it comes to cooking. She pretty much thinks of Sora whenever she does," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Kairi blushed a bit to the complement Acerola had given her.

"Well, they say that the best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach," Illima said.

"So, tell me, Kiawe. Do you like it?" Temacu asked.

"Yeah. It tastes great," Kiawe said, swallowing his meal.

After dineer, they stepped out into the balcony to have some refreshments just outside.

"So, Kiawe is from Akala Island in the Alola region?" Temacu asked.

"Yes. It's the same for the rest of us. Sora and Kairi are from Kanto," Illima said.

"And I gotta tell you, Kiawe is an ace when it comes to Fire Type Pokémon," Sora said.

"So, how is it that you all met?" Temacu asked.

"Most of us happens to be old classmates at the Pokémon school on Mele Mele Island. Professor Kukui happens to be one of the teachers there," Lillie said.

"On days he's off from school, he helps out with his family's farm," Lana said.

"Wow! He workds on a farm?" Temacu asked interested.

"He does. The place is pretty amazing. There were so much Tauros, Miltank, and Mudbray there. More than I could even count," Kairi said. "And the Moomoo Milk there is pretty tasty." She remembered getting a taste of the ice cream there.

"What do you do there, Kiawe?" Temacu asked.

"I mostly make some delieveries. I use my grandfather's Charizard to get to island to island to make the delieveries to the stores and shops," Kiawe said.

"Oh wow! I can just imagine riding on your grandfather's Chrizard! It'll be just like a fairy tale. I can't wait to meet your grandfather someday," Temacu said. Kiawe sighed.

"Actually you can, because he passed away a long time ago," Kiawe said. Temacu looked over to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Temacu said.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Kiawe said. "I was pretty lucky to have a grandfather like him, because he was my grandfather. He inspired me into training Fire Type Pokémon."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"I ddidn't know that," Sora said.

"Well, that's because I didn't tell you," Kiawe said. "And when he died, he left his Charizard to me. I left him behind at home, so my mom transferred him over to me." He took out Charizard's Pokéball.

Not too far away, an Ultra Wormhole had opned up and a Nihilego had come out. The Ultra Beast looks around to its surroundings and floated around.

On the very next morning, Temacu's father had shown their guests around the grounds.

"Wow. This is cool. Just how many Pokémon do you have so far?" Sora asked.

"I have about fifty Pokémon. I'm planning to expand my lab, so I could be able to have more than a hundred," Temacu's father said.

"With all those Pokémon, it'll be nice to have an assistant," Temacu said.

"Yes, that's true. I'll need help," Temacu's father said.

"Kiawe's family has a farm on Akala Island and he'll be super-helpful around here," Temacu said. "He even attened the Pokémon school in Mele Mele Island, so he'll be perfect to help out in the Pokémon lab."

"Perfect?" Kiawe asked.

"Don't you think it'll be great, spending everyday working with daddy side-by-side just so we can get to know each other better and better?" Temacu asked.

"Maybe?" Kiawe answered with a question. Sora and Kairi shook their heads, knowing it'll end up being bad for him.

"I don't know if he can survive all that love Temacu is gonna dish out to him," Sora said.

"I throw all kinds of love at you all the time, and you made it okay," Kairi said.

"That's because, I didn't act like a silly Aipom like Brock did," Sora said.

"So, Kiawe, if you had a Nidorino, we might raise both him and Nidorina together," Temacu said.

"That's great, but I don't have a Nidorino," Kiawe said. She giggles.

"Don't worry about that, because I already raised one ahead of time," Temacu said. "Come on out, Nidorino!" Her Nidorino came out of the shrubs and Temacu places Nidorina down just so they could nuzzle each other. "Aren't they cute? Isn't it nice to see love like this? I think we can learn a lesson from them."

"Maybe, I guess," Kiawe said. He really didn't know what to do. He thought about the talk he had with Lillie about not having a girlfriend and being a tad envious at Sora and Kairi since they're in a relationship themselves. He had to at least give her a chance.

Just then, Nihilego came floating around and the group all gasped to the sight they all saw.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sophocles asked.

"No way!" Hapu exclaimed.

Memories of her being nearly abducted by Nihilego began to flow back to her and she remembered the nightmares she used to have about it.

"Nihilego," Lillie said worried.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Temacu's father asked.

"It's Nihilego. It's an Ultra Beast," Sora said. He took out the communicator and it starts going off. He activates it and Lusamine appears on the screen. "Funny you should call. I was about to contact you."

"Then you know what is at stake! The Ultra Beast has been identified as Nihilego. An Ultra Wormhole has been opened just last night and our sources has just picked it up," Lusamine said. "It is important that you capture it at once!"

"We'll get started right now!" Sora said. The turns off the communicator and pulls out his Pokédex. He sends over Croconaw in exchange for Silvally. Onve that was done, he threw his Premier Ball. "Go for it, Silvally!" The Premier Ball opens and Silvally roars upon entry. Sora gave it a Ground Type Memory since Poison Type and Rock Type Pokémon are weak against Ground Type Pokémon. "Move in with Multi-Attack!" Silvally charges right towards the Ultra Beast, but it dodges the chimeric Pokémon with ease. Nihilego fires a Power Gem right at Silvally. The attack strikes the synthetic Pokémon hard. Kiawe took out his grandfather's Charizard's Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Charizard! Let's go!" Kiawe shouted. The Pokéball opens and Charizard roars upon entry. "Charizard! Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew in the air and adrted towards the Ultra Beast, striking it. "Now use Fire Punch!" Charizard's fist emitted fire and threw the feiry punch to land a hit, but Nihilego's tentacles wrapes around Charizard's arm and sends the flame Pokémon right to the ground. Nihilego squeezes Charizard's arm. "It's using Constrict!"

"Nidorina! Poison Sting!" Temacu ordered. Nidorina fired Poison Sting right at the Ultra Beast, but it stood there and took the hits from her. Nihilego sends out a large drop of purple acid right at Nidorina, hitting her.

"Was that Acid Spray?" Sophocles asked.

"That's exactly what it was," Hapu said.

Nihilego fires another Power Gem right at the group. The dust picks up and Temacu is knocked out from the battle.

"Temacu!" Her father gasped. Kiawe also gasped in horror to what he just witnessed.

"That thing is tough! Tougher I remember," Sophocles said.

"Please don't remind me about what happened when we were in there," Lana said. She didn't like seeing Lusamine merged with an Ultra Beast one bit since it abducted her when the real target was Lillie.

Silvally manages to get back up on its feet. Kairi placed Togepi on the ground and took out her Pokéballs to battle Nihlego.

"Raichu! Cubone! Miltank! Ledian! Sunflora!" Kairi shouted out, joining the battle. "Sunflora and Ledian! Help out Silvally! Raichu, Cubone, and Miltank! Thunderbolt! Bonmerang! Rollout!" Sunflora and Ledian went over to assist Silvally while Raichu fires Thunderbolt, shocking it. Cubone threw her bone and it strikes the jelly-fish Ultra Beast on the side. Miltank rolls right into the Ultra Beast. "Sora! Some of the other Pokémon should join in on the battle!"

"Good idea!" Sora nodded. He took three of his Pokéballs, Fast Ball, and his Friend Ball and tossed them up in the air. "Teddiursa! Aipom! Marill! Kabuto!" The balls opens and lets out four of his Pokémon to battle Nihilego. "Teddiursa! Metal Claw! Marill and Kabuto! Bubble Beam! Aipom! Swift!" Teddiursa went in first and swiped his claws at Nihilego, Marill and Kabuto fired a double Bubble Beam and they both hit the Ultra Beast. Aipom swung her tail and the stars all strike Nihilego. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt and it shocks Nihilego hard. It was still standing after the abuse it took. Nihilego fires Power Gem and it strikes Sora and Kairi's Pokémon. Not calling it quits, Teddiursa and Marill started to evolve. Teddiursa was now an Ursaring and Marill was now an Azumarill. "Ursaring. Azumarill." He smiles, feeling proud of his newly evolved Pokémon. "Great! Ursaring! Metal Claw! Azumarill! Bubble Beam!" Ursaring swiped his claws right at Nihilego and Azumarill fired Bubble Beam right at it. Nihilego fired Power Gem once more and struck both Pokémon.

Ursaring and Azumarill have been hit by the blast, but Silvally takes its stand to battle Nihilego once again. Charizard joins in for the battle.

"Sora. I think you and I should take this together," Kiawe offered.

"Not a bad idea, Kiawe. Let's do this thing," Sora agreed. "Silvally! Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash right at the Ultra Beast, but it just avoided the attack, leaving itself open for Charizard.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered. Charizard fires Flamethrower right on Nihilego. It gets sent right towards Silvally.

"Crush Claw!" Sora ordered. Silvally swiped its claw on Nihilego, taking the hit.

"Fire Punch!" Kiawe ordered. Charizard lands a burning punch on the Ultra Beast pretty hard. "Let's finish it off at the same time!"

"Right! Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Charizard! Aerial Ace!" Kiawe ordered.

Both Pokémon landed their attacks on the Ultra Beast and it got too overwhlemed and exhausted from taking the combined attack. Sora turned to Kiawe.

"Won't you do the honors for the capture, Kiawe?" Sora asked.

"My pleasure," Kiawe said. He got a Beast Ball ready and threw it right at the exhausted Nihilego. The Beast Ball stikes the Ultra Beast and it flows inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the capture. Sora accessed his Pokédex and sent it right to Professor Oak's lab to have it sent back to Ultra Space. Sora accessed his communicator and made contact with Lusamine.

"Good news, Lusamine. The target has been captured. Professor Oak should have it sent over to you shortly," Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora. Once again, you managed to get the job done. And we'll know who to make contact with if another one shows up," Lusamine said.

"I'll keep in touch. Over and out," Sora turns off the communicator.

"It looks like you've saved my lab. I just wish I could study that Ultra Beast you would call it. But, I doubt I will ever get that chance," Temacu's father said.

"We're just forfunate nobody else was hurt," Kiawe said. He went over to Temachu and picked her up in his arms. Her father went over to her.

"Oh my baby. I hope that creature didn't hurt her too bad," he said.

"Me too, sir," Kiawe said. "Me too."

Kiawe manged to get her into her bed to rest up and he explains about him saving her from falling into a fountain and falling in love with him the first time she sees him. Her father understood the situation.

"Oh, I see. I think I know what's going on," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Sophocles asked.

"My daughter and I attened my niece's wedding last week and she was so amazed and so very excited by how the wedding looked, she became totally obessed with weddings. All she did was think and talk about weddings and getting married."

"That does explain a lot," Kairi said.

"Sure does," Sora said.

Not too long, a young doctor comes up to Temacu's room.

"Hello there. Where is the patient?" The young doctor asked.

"She's right in here," her father said.

The doctor did an examination on her to see if there were any physical damage to her. Kiawe went up with a look of concern in his eyes. Temacu opens her eyes and she eyed the doctor looking back at her.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. I was worried about you," the doctor said.

"So was I," Kiawe said. "You okay?"

"Doctor," Temacu said. Kiawe felt a gunshot go through his heart when she was looking at the doctor and not him. "Oh, doctor, I know we had only just met, but I strobgly believe in love at first sight!" She took the doctor by the hand. "I can see now. Me in a golden gown and you at my side."

"I thought she pictured herself in pink," Sophocles said.

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine knew where this was heading.

"Poor Kiawe. He just had his first heartbreak," Lillie said. The young doctor had looked right into her eyes and he instantly fell in love for her and his face had a tinge of pink on his face.

"Temacu. I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?" The doctor asked.

"Yes doctor!" Temacu accepted.

Kiawe turned pale white and felt the fire in his heart get extinguished and cooled down. He hung his head in defeat feeling heartbroken and feeling rejected.

"Even a farm boy like Kiawe can't compete with a doctor," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's better to love once than to never love at all," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi said.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon said their goodbyes to Temacu, her father, and her husband-to-be and continued on with their journey. Kiawe was still heartbroken by the decision Temacu made, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Kiawe. There'll be someone right for you someday," Sora said.

"I don't know about that, Sora. I don't think I'm going to try my hand into romance anytime soon," Kiawe said.

"Take as long as you need, Kiawe. Time heals all wounds," Illima said.

"Illima's right. Afterall, the right girl will show up to you someday," Lillie said.

That made Kiawe feel better. It didn't take long for him to get over Temacu and move on. And then, he realized he was in no hurry on getting a girlfriend and decided to wait and see what happens. And maybe it'll come naturally like it did with Sora and Kairi.


	141. The Long Vault Home

**Episode 141: The Long Vault Home**

A couple of days have passed since Kiawe's brief infatuation. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon decided to try a little excercise along the way. Luckily, they made it to a Pokémon Center and the Nurse Joy there allowed them to use a springboard and six stack vault. The group had let out all of their Pokémon for moral support.

"Okay guys. I think we try some leaping excercises. And Kairi should keep score of who can jump the farthest and how many stacks," Sora said.

"You sure you wanna do that, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I wouldn't be if I hadn't come up with this idea," Sora said.

"He does have a point. I think some excersise can help us out here," Kiawe said.

"Glad to hear that you're on board, Kiawe," Sora said. "Now who wants to go first?"

"I think that'll be me, Sora," Mallow said. Mallow ran and successfully jumps over the stack.

"Way to go, Mallow! That was a perfect score!" Kairi cheered.

"Oh, it was nothing, Mallow said modestly. Tsareena comes up to her and they high-five each other.

"Okay Lillie. You're up," Kairi said.

"Alright! I studied this thoroughly. If I use the momentum from running to jump on the springboard, I should be successful!" Lillie said. "And here I go!"

"You can do it!" Mallow cheered. Kairi blew the whistle. Lillie ran towards the springboard and jumped up, but her efforts were in vain, since she didn't even come close to jumping over it; she was on top of it.

"That wasn't my best effort," Lillie said, blushing.

"You'll do better next time, Lillie," Kairi said kindly. She turns to the next person in line. "Okay Sophocles! You're up!" Sophocles winced she called him up.

"Vaulting isn't one of my specialties," Sophocles groaned. Kairi blows the whislte again.

"You can do it if you just try," Sora said. Sophocles wasn't so sure. He walked slowly to fail with dignity. Togedemaru decided to give her trainer a little nudge and manages to jump over the stacks.

"I did it," Sophocles said.

"Good job!" Kairi cheered.

"See Sophocles? I didn't doubt you for a second!" Sora said.

"I didn't either, Sophocles!" Lana added.

"You did better than you belived you could!" Hapu stated. Sophocles chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't do it alone," Sophocles said. "Togedemaru only helped me out."

"Togede!" Togedemaru chirped.

"Okay Sora! You're up!" Kairi called up her boyfriend.

"Alright people! Watch this one! I'm going to go higher by two stacks!" Sora proclaimed. Miltank places two more stacks. "Now here we go!" Sora ran towards the stacks to jump over it. Sora's Pokémon cheered hard for him, but he tripped and his face hits the stacks.

"You okay, Sora?" Sophocles asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Sora said, getting up, rubbing his sore face.

"Ooh. That looks like it hurt," Mallow said.

"Maybe you should be a little more careful next time, Sora," Kairi suggested. "Up next is Kiawe!"

"Who needs an eight stack? Make it even higher by two!" Kiawe shouted. Miltank added two extra stacks.

"Wow. That's quite a height," Acerola said.

"I think Kiawe just likes to push himself," Illima said.

"It'll be like jumping over Wela Volcano!" Kiawe stated. Kiawe ran and jumped over the stacks with relative ease. Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles were amazed by the sight.

"Awesome!" Sora shouted.

"That was nothing. You just saw my Wela Fire Spirit in action," Kiawe said. Miltank added two more stacks. Kairi blew her whistle and Lana jumped over the stacks, sacking Kiawe's record.

"Way to go, Lana!" Kairi cheered.

"That was nothing! I could jump fifteen stacks," Lana said.

"NO FREAKIN WAY! SHE JUMPED WAY HIGHER THAN I EVER DID!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Illima was the next one and he made it over okay. Hapu pretty much did the same thing, but she put a little more effort into it. Mina tried to do it, but she didn't make it over, but at least she did better than Sora. Acerola to make it over with the same effort as Lana. Kairi even got into it. She managed to jump over the stacks like it was no problem.

"That was fun. We should try again soon," Kairi suggested.

Most of the Alolan nine all groaned in irritation hearing that statement. Kiawe was all for it, but he suggested a thirty stack vault. Nurse Joy didn't even have that much, but she told the group that she'll do what she could do. In the meantime, Sora had exchanged Ursaring, Kabuto, and Azumarill for Croconaw, Gliscor and Dunsparce. Kairi decided to exchange Sunflora, Ledian, and Cubone for Raticate, Shuckle, and Omanyte.

Sora decided to do some training for his upcoming Gym battle when he was approached by a boy in the Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me. Are you heading for Olivine City for a Gym battle?" The boy asked.

"That's me. Why do you ask?" Sora asked.

"I wanna challenge you into a battle. And the name's Aldo in case you're wondering," he said.

"Okay, Aldo. You're on. How many Pokémon do you wanna battle with?" Sora asked.

"Make it three against three," Aldo said. "That is unless you're afraid,."

"Well, I guess you can say that I am afriad... that you will be dispointed," Sora said jokingly. That made Aldo laugh.

"You're quite a comedian, buddy. I just hope you can battle better than you can tell jokes," Aldo said.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is? Because you're going to be sorry for not taking me seriously," Sora said.

The two trainers stepped outside to the battlefield. Kairi stood by Sora's side to root for her boyfriend.

"Go for it, Sora! I know you can win this!" Kairi cheered.

"Well, I don't know about that!" Aldo said, taking out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go for it, Beedrill!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Beedrill, buzzing upon entry. Sora took out Dunsparce's Pokéball and threw it.

"Okay Dunsparce! Go for it!" Sora shouted. Dunsparce is let out and he flutters his wings upon entry. "Wanna make the first move, Aldo?"

"Thanks for giving a chance for the lead! Beedrill! Fury Attack!" Aldo ordered. Beedrill charged in to deliever a barrage of hits with its forelegs.

"Dunsparce! Dodge!" Sora called out. Dunsparce flaps his wings and flies out of the way. Use Body Slam!" Dunsparce comes down and slams his body onto the poison bee Pokémon.

"Beedrill! You okay?" Aldo asked. Beedrill buzzed and nodded. "Great! Use Payback!" Beedrill forces Dunsparce off and smacks him with one of its stingers. "Now use Brick Break!" Beedrill's stinger glows red and swings it to strike the land snake Pokémon.

"Dunsparce! Dragon Rush!" Sora ordered. Dunsparce charges right at Beedrill with a purple aura surrounding him and strikes Beedrill. Aldo's Beedrill falls to the ground beaten. Aldo calls back his fallen Beedrill.

"That was a good battle," Aldo said. He pulls out another Pokéball. "Now lets see how you handle this one! Electabuzz! Go!" Aldo threw his Pokéball letting out a small Electabuzz. Sora calls back Dunsparce. He looks over to his partner.

"Okay Pikachu! You up for it?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said. Pikachu ran onto the battlefield with his cheeks sparkling.

"Your puny Pikachu is no match for my Electabuzz! I'll prove it too! Electabuzz! Hammer Arm!" Aldo ordered. Electabuzz raised its arms and swung them down to strike Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped out of the way and Electabuzz slams its arms onto the ground instead.

"Don't let it get away! Thunder!" Aldo ordered. Electabuzz fired a powerful electric attack right towards the yellow mouse Pokémon. Pikachu ran to dodge the attack, but he got caught in the blast. "Dynamic Punch!" Electabuzz's fist becomes surrounded by a red-orange aura and threw the punch on Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu swung his tail and it clashes with Electabuzz's punch attack. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed right into Electabuzz's gut, making it wheeze. "Now use Iron Tail again!" Pikachu swung his tail and used it to strike Electabuzz's face. The electric Pokémon falls to the ground beaten. "Great job, Pikachu!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Way to go Sora and Pikachu!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

Sora turned around and gave a thumbs up to his girlfriend. Aldo calls back his fallen Pokémon and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Not too bad. But, I have just one more to throw at you," Aldo said, taking out a Great Ball. He threw it. "It's your turn now, Kecleon!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Kecleon.

"Okay Pikachu! How about you take five," Sora said. Pikachu went back to Sora's side. He pulls out his Fast Ball. "Your turn now, Aipom!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Aipom.

"Kecleon! Begin with a Psybeam!" Aldo ordered. Kecleon fired Psybeam right at the monkey Pokémon.

"Aipom! Dodge and use Tail Slap!" Sora ordered. Aipom smacks Kecleon in the face twice with her palm tail. "Now use your Mega Punch!" Aipom lands a powerful punch with her tail fist. "Now use Swift!" Aipom swungs her tail and Swift strikes the chameleon Pokémon.

"Kecleon! Dodge and use your Fire Punch!" Aldo ordered. Kecleon's fist emitted fire and threw it to Aipom. The attack lands a hit. Aipom's tail sudden starts glowing pink and started to smack Kecleon silly with it.

"Aipom's using Double Hit!" Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

Sora knew what that meant, but he had a battle to finish and he had to think about that later.

"Aipom! Double Hit again!" Sora ordered. Aipom gives Kecleon another taste of her Double Hit and Kecleon falls to the ground beaten from the attack. "Way to go, Aipom! You did great!" Aipom smiled and felt better hearing how that went. Aldo calls back Kecleon and walked over to Sora. "Congrats on your victory. You're a pretty good trainer."

"Thanks Aldo. You're pretty good too," Sora said. With that done, both trainers had their Pokémon healed up and they fell right to sleep as soon as it got late. Unknown to anybody, a myterious object appears from the sky. High above, there was an Ultra Wormhole. The creature appears to be made up of s dark gray tones stacked onto each other. The corners appear to be a darker color.

The next morning came around an there was a buzz going around about the mysterious object appearing right at the Pokémon Center.

"This thing defiently wasn't here last night, I can tell you that," Hapu said.

"What is it?" Mallow asked.

"Huge, that's what it is," Sora said.

"Nurse Joy must have placed it here last night," Kiawe said. "It was very nice of her to let us do some vaulting yesterday and today." Lana jumps up and down, getting ready to vault

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Mallow said.

"Me too," Sophocles said.

"Not me. I'm going to give it a shot," Hapu said.

"Better her than me," Sora said in his thoughts.

Hapu got into position and ran towards the mysterious object, only to trip on a Diglett, poking its head out of the ground and hits her face. Diglett burrows back underground.

"You okay, Hapu?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine, Kairi. Now I know how Sora feels," Hapu said.

"I'm up next!" Kiawe shouted. He ran towards the mysterious object and gave a loud yell. "I'M GONNA CLEAR IT THE FIRST TIME!" Kiawe pictured it as Wela Volcano upon running. "WELA VOLCANO! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He jumps up into the air.

"He's so close!" Acerola said.

One of the stones flips over and reveals a blue eye.

"Piece of cake! AAH!" Kiawe screamed, falling in. Once inside, he saw several blue eyes and they were all staring at him. Kiawe became frightened half to death.

"Did he make it?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Illima said. Kiawe screams on the inside. Kiawe gets outside when the stones open.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu run over to his side.

"Kiawe? What happened?" Sora asked. Kiawe turned to Sora and Kairi shivering. "What's the matter with you?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kairi said. The rest of the Alolan nine along with Togepi and the Pichu rushed over to him.

"So many eyes. They were all staring me! It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen!" Kiawe cried in fear. 'STOP STARING AT ME! STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Pull yourself together, Kiawe," Mina said.

"Even I don't freak out that much," Sophocles said.

"I can take care of it," Mallow said. She calls out Tsareena. "Tsareena." Tsareena walks over to Kiawe and stomps on his head to calm him down. "I think that was a bit too much."

"But he stopped freaking out," Acerola said.

"What happened to you in there, Kiawe?" Lillie asked.

"It's this thing. I don't think Nurse Joy left it here for us," Kiawe said. The group all look at it and wondered about it. Just then, Sora's commicator goes off once again.

"Oh no," Sora said to himself. He answers the communicator and Lusamine along with Wicke and Professor Burnet

"Greetings Sora. A new Ultra Beast has had just appeared," Lusamine said.

"What kind of Pokémon is it this time?" Sora asked.

"We have just detected it, and an Ultra Wormhole had opened last night, not too far from your current location. This Ultra Beast has been identified as Stakataka," Lusamine explained.

"Stakataka?" Sora asked, trying not to laugh.

"The name may sound humerous, but don't let its name fool you. I can gurantee that it's not too far away. Capture it at once," Lusamine said.

"Roger that. We'll keep our eyes open," Sora said. He deactivates his communicator and pulls out his Pokédex to get information about Stakataka. The image on the Pokédex matches the object they're looking at.

 **Stakataka, the Rampart Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Steel**

 **It appeared from an Ultra Wormhole. Each one appears to be made up of many life-forms stacked one on top of each other. And then they began moving on its own, creating one gigantic life-form.**

"This thing is an Ultra Beast?!" Sora exclaimed.

"And this thing is Stakataka?!" Kairi also exclaimed.

"I call it a good thing I didn't send Silvally back home yet. We're going to need it to weaken it," Sora said.

"I don't think that'll be nessasary, Sora," Illima said. "Stakataka isn't even moving, so it appears to be docile."

"Don't underestimate any Ultra Beast, you guys. Stakataka isn't as harmless as it looks. This thing might be capable of things we haven't seen before," Sora said.

"He's right, but what do we do with it?" Mallow asked.

"We capture it, that's what. That's what Lusamine said. And besides, we can't leave it here. It'll become a nuisance if it stays here," Sora said.

"He's right. There might be people from all around trying to capture it for themselves," Lillie said. "And that's not even close to the danger at hand."

"It'll go out on an ultra rampage," Kairi said. She began to fear just how many casualties there will be if Stakataka was moving on its own.

"And that's why we gotta send it back home," Sora said. He pulls out a Beast Ball. "HERE WE GO!" Sora threw the Beast Ball, but the Ultra Beast dodges it, by shifting the stones on top. "No way! It dodged that?!"

"Don't worry, guys. I can handle this," Kiawe said, getting out a Beast Ball. "Like the Great Mountain of Akala! INFERNO OVERDRIVE BALL!" Kiawe threw the Beast Ball with all of his might. But, the Ultra Beast openes its body and the Beast Ball goes right through. The ball bounces right off of a tree and sends it right back to Kiawe, hitting him in the face.

"So much for the Inferno Overdrive Ball," Sora said. "Maybe we can try tiring it out in a battle before cathing it."

"I was about to suggest that anyway," Lillie said.

"We we all have much better luck if we all attack it all at once," Hapu said.

"Right. We're going to need all of our Pokémon to deal with this one," Sora said. Sora got Pikachu standing beside him and had Silvally, Croconaw, Dunsparce, Aipom, and Gliscor sent out. Sora had given Silvally the Fighting Memory Disc since he knew Rock and Steel Types are weakened against Fighting Types.

"Kairi has Togepi standing beside her and had sent out Raichu, Shuckle, Omanyte, Miltank, and Raticate sent out.

Lillie had sent Snowy, Ponyta, and Magearna sent out. Illima had sent out Bewear, Stantler, and Smeargle. Mallow had called out Tsareena, Weepinbell, and Skiploom. Kiawe had sent out Turtonator, Marowak, and Charizard. Lana had sent out Cloyster, Seaking, Gyarados, and Poliwhirl. Sophocles had sent out Togedemaru, Magnemite, Vikavolt, Flaaffy, and Voltorb. Acerola had sent out Mimikyu, Gengar, and Mismagius. Mina sent out Clefairy and Shiinotic. And finally, Hapu had sent out Mudsdale aand Onix.

"Okay. Here we go," Mallow said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Croconaw! Water Gun! Gliscor! Night Slash! Dunsparce! Dragon Rush! Aipom! Double Hit! Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Stakataka and Croconaw fired Water Gun, carrying Pikachu's electricity. Gliscor moved in and his pincers emitted a black aura and he swiped at the Ultra Beast when Pikachu and Croconaw ceased their attacks. Dunsparce rushed in with Dragon Rush and Aipom gave five hits with her Double Hit. Silvally moved in to deliever a Fighting Type Memory Disc. Silvally landed a hit, but none of Sora's Pokémon have manged to damage it. It was Kairi's turn up to bat.

"Togepi! Swift! Raichu! Thunderbolt! Shuckle! Rock Throw! Omanyte! Bubble Beam! Miltank! Rollout! Raticate! Flame Wheel!" Kairi ordered. Togepi sent out Swift right at the Ultra Beast as Raichu sent out Thunderbolt, like Pikachu did. Shuckle performed Rock Throw and Omanyte fired Bubble Beam right at Stakataka. Finally, it was Miltank's turn. She rolled into a ball and hurled herself right into Stakataka, but they didn't do any damage to it either.

"Snowy! Use Powder Snow! Ponyta! Use Fire Spin! Magearna! Use Fleur Cannon!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired out Powder snow and Ponyta fired Fire Spin. Magearna fired Fleur Cannon and all three attacks hit the Ultra Beast, but the results ended up being the same.

"Bewear! Focus Blast! Stantler! Use Signal Beam! Smeargle! Use Flamethrower!" Illima ordered. Bewear fired Focus Blast, Stantler fired Signal Beam from his antlers, and Smeargle fires Flamethrower. All three attacks hit Stakataka, but it didn't have a scratch on it.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick! Weepinbell! Vine Whip! Skiploom! Seed Bomb!" Mallow ordered.

"Cloyster! Razor Shell! Seaking! Waterfall! Gyarados! Ice Fang! Poliwhirl! Water Pulse!" Lana ordered.

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap! Magnemite! Shock Wave! Vikavolt! Thunderbolt! Flaaffy! Power Gem! Voltorb! Sonic Boom!" Sophocles ordered.

"Turtonator and Charizard! Flamethrower! Marowak! Flare Blitz!" Kiawe ordered.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Ball! Gengar! Shadow Punch! Mismagius! Magical Mystical Fire!" Acerola ordered.

"Shiinotic! Clefairy! Moonblast!" Mina ordered.

"Mudsdale! High Horsepower! Onix! Use Dragon Breath!" Hapu ordered.

Tsreena started up by giving it a tropical kick on the side while Weepinbell smack the Ultra Beast with her vines. Skiploom fires a seed right on Stalataka and explodes upon contact.

Cloyster sliced with Razor Shell while Seaking charges with her water attack, making contact. Gyarados's fangs emitted ice ang bit Stakataka on the side and Poliwhirl hurls her water ball right at the Ultra Beast. Togedemaru zips aound and dashed right into Stakataka and Magnemite fired Shock Wave right from its magnets. Vikavolt fired Thunderbolt and Flaaffy fires Power Gem right from her tail. Voltorb sends out a wave of gust right at the Ultra Beast, hitting hit. Charizard and Turtonator both fired Flamethrower while Marowak charged towards the Ultra Beast covered in green flames. All three have made contact, but Marowak suffered a recoil hit.

Mimikyu forms a huge ball of shadow and throws it at Stakataka while Gengar threw a Shadow Punch and Mismagius sends out her Mystical Fire. Shiinotic and Clefairy both fired Moon blast both hitting it at once. Mudsdale galloped right into Stakataka with her body glowing orange and Onix fires Dragon Breath right on th Ultra Beast. Even with everyone pitching in, it didn't do any damage to it at all.

"Okay, it's way tougher than I thought it was," Sora said hanging his head in defeat. Lillie did the same thing.

"It was such a brilliant idea," Lillie shred his disbelief.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Acerola asked. Lillie got a new idea in a blink of an eye.

"I think I have a brand new plan that we should consider," Lillie proposed. Everyone looked at her, wanting to know what she has in store. "Sora, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana should surround Stakataka on four corners. They each throw a Beast Ball in all four directions. Once a Beast Ball makes contact, it'll flow inside. Sora will then use his Pokédex to send it right to Professor Oak and then problem solved. I call it Opertaion: Surround And Capture!"

"I like the sound of that!" Mallow said.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"That works for me," Kiawe said.

"I really don't care who catches it, just as long as one of us catches it," Sora said.

"Is everybody ready?!" Sophocles called out.

"ONE TWO!" Sora, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana called out. They each threw a Beast Ball in the directions, but eyes on all four directions appear and Stakataka opens its sides. The Beast Balls then get thrown back to where they came. Sora got hit in the mouth, Kiawe right in the face, Lana in the forehead, and Mallow on the cheek. The four trainers go down for the count.

"It dodged so easily!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Lillie apologized. Kairi went up to her boyfriend helping him up.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora got up in a daze.

"Uh. Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon," Sora recited in a daze. Kairi shakes him back to his senses. "Thanks for your concern, Kairi."

"Anytime," Kairi said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"Always with you around," Sora said. The couple both smiled. "How about we all try throwing a Beast Ball until it's caught!"

"Yeah!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed. They all threw various Beast Balls at the Ultra Beast, but all the results ended up being the exactly the same. This went on for hours, but no one has managed to land a successful capture. With such a disappointing effort, they all ended up tiring themselves out. Sora made contact with Lusamine.

"Sora. I was about to make contact with you. Have you made the capture yet?" Lusamine asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We all tried to catch it, but everytime we threw a Beast Ball, it just threw it back at us, like it was a game of dodge ball. We even tried to weakened it with every Pokémon we had, but nothing we did was enough to bring it down," Sora explained.

"I see. I thought you were having such difficulties. but, it does seem docile for the moment. All we can do is keep an eye on it for the time being," Lusamine said.

"That's a good idea, because we're all so tired and we could use a break," Sora said.

"Very well. We'll be thinking up of a plan as well, so we can pick it up tomorrow," Lusamine said.

"Of course," Sora said.

Everyone went back inside to get some rest and at the same time have a check on it when the need comes. Later, late in the night, two men, one being tall and slim and one being short and chubby come into the scene.

"Do you think that we can find one of those Ultra Thingies, Abner?" The tall slim man asked.

"First of all, Auggie, they're not called Ultra Thingies; they're Ultra Beasts. And I just heard from someone that there is one around here. Also, I've been hearing rumors about them showing up and disappearing. I just wanna get one before the one we're after vanishes. I mean, just imagine what a fortune we can make when we sell it to the highest bidder," Abner said. Both men formed dollar signs into their eyes, feeling like they're in the money.

"We're not just gonna be rich, but we'll be famous to boot! We'll have class shooting out of our asses!" Auggie said.

"Right you are, Auggie! Our luck will finally turn aorund and we can be the best damn Pokémon hunters that ever lived!" Abner said.

"Yeah. Let's get searching," Auggie said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out a Houndoom. "Okay Houndoom. There's an ultra rare Pokémon somewhere around here, so we want you to sniff around and let us know if you find it." The Houndoom barked in response and sniffed around. Houndoom sniffed around for any signs of the Pokémon they're looking for. Once it reached for Stakataka, Houndoom gave a bark to the hunters. "Houndoom's found something!" The two hunters went over to where it was. "Where is it, boy? Where could it be?" Houndoom paws Stakataka. The two hunters looks at it.

"This thing?" Abner asked. He taps on it. "It looks like some crappy piece of art."

"Yeah. No idea what it's supposed to be," Auggie said. One of the stone slabs turns and an eye looks right the hunters. "Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?"

"I didn't hear wrong!" Abner argued. "I only heard that there's an Ultra Beast around here and I ain't leaving until we nab it!"

Stakataka's corners formed into legs and got up. The Ultra Beast then starts walking off. Abner and Auggie were surprised by the sudden movement Stakataka was making and strolled off right into town.

"I'm going to guess, that's our cash cow!" Auggie said.

"And literally walking away! We better get it fast!" Abner said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Mamoswine!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Mamoswine that was a tad larger than Sora's. "Go after that thing! Take Down!" Mamoswine charges right into the Ultra Beast. It turns right around and its eyes go from blue to red and it responds by ramming its whole body right into Mamoswine. "Hey! You can't do that to my Mamoswine and get away with it!" Abner took out a tranquilizer gun and fired it right at Stakataka. The dart ricochets right off its coating and hits him in the arm. "OW! This wasn't how it was supposed to..." He fell to the ground sleeping.

"Don't worry, Abner! I'll get it!" Auggie said. Goes after the Ultra Beast and jumps on one of its legs. Stakataka then starts to violently shake Auggie. He then goes flying into some shrubs and he's knocked into unconsciousness. Stakataka continues to make its way over through town. It made its way into a local park and took a rest there.

On the very next morning, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Jun come into the Pokémon Center and they're greeted by Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

"Ketchum! It's been a while," Tai said.

"Hey Tai. How's it going?" Sora asked.

"Good so far. What's new with you?" Davis asked.

"Pretty much I got four badges and we're on our way to Olivine City. How about you?" Sora asked.

"We were just passing by and we came here. We didn't expect to run into you here," Matt said.

"Well, we would like to talk, but we have a bit of a situation with an Ultra Beast at the moment," Mallow said.

"An Ultra Beast?!" Tai, Kari, and the rest exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I think I remember something about an Ultra Beast story from before," Jun pointed out. "Wasn't with two of those things along with those girls and your mom, Matt?"

"Blacephalon and Xurkitree, I think," Matt said.

"This Ultra Beast is called Stakataka. And it's right outside," Sophocles said.

Kari then noticed two Pichu with the group and her heart melted at the very sight of them.

"Are those two Pichu? They're so very cute," Kari cooed. She gently picked up the lttle Pichu and they liked Kari instantly.

"We met them in an apple orchard a while back," Kiawe said. "But, putting that aside, we have an Ultra Beast to capture."

"Right. Let's go get it," Sora said. Once everyone got outside, they found Stakataka was gone. "No way! It's gone!"

"Where did it go?" Acerola asked.

"Maybe it got homesick and went back home," Davis guessed.

"Maybe. But, I don't think that's what happened," Lillie said.

"Why do you say that, Lillie?" TK asked.

"Look," Lillie said, pointing to the ground. They all lokked over to the prints. Pikachu and the Pichu sniffed the footprints. "I think those are footprints." Everyone went over to the prints.

"Lillie's right. And look where they're heading," Mallow said.

"Right into that town," Lana said.

"And that sounds pretty bad," Sara said.

"And not to mention what kind of destruction, it might cause," Kairi said.

"So, now it's gone from bad to worse," Joe said.

"We better follow those tracks and see where it has gone," Izzy suggested.

"That's what we should do. And we better hope that we find it, before something happens," Sora said. The group followed the tracks down to the town and they saw the tracks in the pavement. A lot of people were at a loss to what caused it and how it happened. The town looked alright for the most part, but they didn't know how long that'll last. Once they reached the park, they saw what looks like they're putting a gold statue on it. The statue is under neath a huge blanket. Supervising the construction happens to be a man dressed in a dar blue business suit.

"That's it, boys! Bring it down carefully," the man said. "You bunch will be in so much trouble if that breaks!"

The group saw what was going on. And they saw what the statue was being placed on. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all winced at what they all saw.

"St-St-St-Stakataka," Sora said nervously.

"And they're putting that statue on it?" Hapu asked.

"They don't know what they're doing," Illima said.

"We gotta stop this now!" Sora stated. He ran up to the sight. "NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!" The workers stop what they're doing.

"Hey kid. You're going to have to move along. TWe're very busy here!" One of the workers said.

"You don't understand! What you're putting that statue on is an Ultra Beast! A Pokémon!" Sora said. The workers just looked at it and shrugged it off.

"It's not a Pokémon. It's just a pedastal. We don't know how it got here, but we need to put the staute on this thing pronto!" The worker said.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Bring it down!" The man called out!

The workers placed the statue down and it was nice and secured since glue was on the feet. Stakataka opened all four of its eyes.

"Oh no," the group said in their thoughts.

"Feist your eyes on this, kiddies!" He pulls the sheet and unveils his statue. It was a statue of a girl wearing a tiara and clothing suited for a rich girl. "The symbol of my pride and joy! My precious little princess! Now feel free to take as many pictures as you wish." A limo pulls up and the girl that the statue represents comes running out of the limo.

"Is that it, daddy?! Is that my statue?!' The girl asked getting all giddy.

"Yes it is, pumpkin. Nothing is too good for my precious little girl," the man said.

"I think nothing is too strong a word," Sora said worriedly. Then suddenly, Stakataka then starts moving. Stakataka's corners forms into legs once again and the eyes turns from blue to red again. The Ultra Beast then starts to stomp around.

"Is that-?" Sara asked.

"It is," Kairi said.

"Its Stakataka!" Sophocles said.

"What is going on?!" The man exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Kiawe yelled. He dives and gets the man out of the way before Stakataka could stomp on the both of them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the man said.

"Daddy!" The girl ran to her father. "Daddy! That thing is going to knock over my statue!"

"Why is it going berserk like that?" Yolei asked.

"I don't have any idea," Kari said.

"I think it's mad about something," Cody said. Sora's communicator goes off again and he answers it.

"Lusamine! Did you find anything aout about Stakataka yet?" Sora asked.

"We did," Lusamine said. Wicke pokes her head into the camera view.

"We have found out that Stakataka detests having anything on top of it. It will try to knock it away at all costs," Wicke said.

"That explains it," Ken said.

"Okay, we'll just have to knock it off and maybe it'll calm down," Davis said.

"I think you're right about that, Davis! It'll be worth a shot!" Illima said.

"You can't! I worked hard for months to get that ready!" The man exclaimed. "You might smash it!"

"And if we don't then Stakataka will smash it anyway!" Matt said.

"He's right! We'll have to get it off!" Sora said. He and Pikachu jumped onto Stakataka's leg, but the Ultra Beast shakes them off. Kairi ran up to the both of them. Tai stops her.

"Kairi! Don't!" Tai told her. Sophocles took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out Togedemaru.

"Save them, Togedemaru!" Sophocles said. Togedemaru rolls into Sora, saving both him and Pikachu before Stakataka could stomp on them.

"Thanks Sophocles and Togedemaru," Sora said in a daze.

"Togedemaru!" Togedemaru chirped.

"Anytime Sora," Sophocles said, calling Togedemaru back inside.

"I may have a new theory on why it swung both Sora and Pikachu off. If one should try to climb its legs, then it will try to shake that individual off," Izzy stated.

"There has to be a way to get that statue off of it before it goes on a total rampage," Yolei said.

"And I'm worried it might target maybe the shopping mall just so I wouldn't be able to get any shopping done," Mimi said.

"Not just the mall, but every building in town," Hapu said.

"And we have to get that statue and get it off," Acerola said.

"How about we jump right on top of it!" Davis is suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" Ken asked. Davis didn't answer and sighed by defeat. Kiawe got an idea.

"I know how! By vaulting!" Kiawe stated.

"Vaulting?" Matt and TK asked.

"Yeah. One of us has to try to get top of it and get the statue off," Kiawe said.

"I'll do it!" Sora said. "When you don't succeed, then try again!"

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Ketchum?" Tai asked. "You might end up getting yourself killed!"

"Turtonator will help out!" Kiawe said. He took out Turtonator's Pokéball and threw it to let him out. "Sora will run on top of Turtonator's shell and the explosion will throw him up in the air.

"It's worth a shot! Here goes nothing!" Sora said. He ran towards Turtonator and stepped on one of his shell spikes. Sora and Pikachu goes flying in the air and land on the statue.

"Propokus! He made it!" Izzy cheered.

"Go to work, Sora!" Davis called out. Both he and Pikachu got to the statues feet and tried to push it off. He looked down and saw it was glued.

"No good. It's glued on. Gotta get it off by force," Sora said. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu swung his tail at the foot of the statue and it managed to get off of the Ultra Beast. Tai threw out an Ultra Ball.

"Drake! Go!" Tai called out. Drake lets out a loud cry upon entry. "Grab that statue!" Drake flies and grabs the statue and sets it down. Even though thr statue is off, Stakataka is still shaking and it tries to get Sora off of it.

"Why is it still going crazy?" Davis asked.

"That's because he's still on top of it!" Cody said.

"And if he and Pikachu falls off, they'll both go splat!" Mimi said.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"THE STATUE'S OFF YOUR HEAD! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" Sora yelled.

"PIKA!" Pikachu also yelled.

Stakataka kept going for a few seconds, but it eventually calmed down. The red eyes turned blue again. Stakataka went back to its mobile form.

"You calmed down," Sora said. "I guess you heard me."

"It was ballistic just a little while ago. Why is it calm now?" Sara asked.

"I think I know why. Stakataka becomes peaceful with anyone who manages to ride it out," Joe said.

"That's exactly it, Joe. I had the exact same thought," Lillie said. Sora leaned forward and looked right into the Ultra Beast's eye.

"Hey, Stakataka. How about you get inside this Beast Ball?" Sora asked, holding it in front of the Ultra Beast. "There are people who wants to help you get you home. And I promise, that's what I want for you too. So, how about it? Wanna go home?" Hearing the word "home" made Stakataka get all teary. It let Sora and Pikachu off just so he can catch it. He threw the Beast Ball right at Stakataka and it flows inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora accessed his Pokédex and sent the newly caught Ultra Beast right to Professor Oak's lab. Sora made contact with Lusamine with some good news. "Stakataka has been caught and Professor Oak shall be sending over to you, soon."

"Thank you, Sora. I'm just so glad things worked out better than yesterday," Lusamine said. Sora broke contact and he and his friends went back to the Pokémon Center. They all had a meal and shared some stories about their experiences since they last saw each other. Tai, Kari, and their friends were pretty amazed to hear them about their encounter with Raikou and Articuno. Also about Kairi winning the Poké Maiden Tournament a while back.

Once everyone had rested up, the two groups went their separate ways once again and promised to meet each other soon. They decided to take a break from vaulting for a while and stick with some basic exercises, for now. Especially since Sora might get blown by Turtonator's shell spikes again.

Meanwhile, Abner and Auggie searches for the Ultra Beast.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Abner asked.

"It should be around here somewhere," Auggie said.

"Keep searching! I mean, how hard is it to find a huge stone pile with eyes?" Abner asked.

The two hunters kept searching and searching and they had no luck searching for Stakataka. And you would think Team Rocket had a hard time.

Meanwhile, in Ultra Space, Stakataka is happy to return home and it celebrated its joy for its return home.


	142. Right On, Rhydon!

**Episode 142: Right On, Rhydon!**

About several hours after capturing Stakataka, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all continued on with their journey to Olivine City.

By that time, Sora and Kairi are challenged into a battle by twin girls.

"Look what we got here, Mindy. The Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion and the Poké Maiden tournament's champion," one twin said.

"It's not everyday we come across such two trainers like them, Cindy," Mindy said.

"Do you see what I see, Kairi? They heard of us," Sora said with a joke. That made Kairi giggle.

"I think you're right, Sora," Kairi said.

"How about we make this an interesting battle?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. Interesting," Mindy added. The couple looked at each other, not sure how to make of it.

"What?" Sora and Kairi asked. The twins both grinned wickedly at each other before they gave off a cackle.

"When we win," the twins both said in unison. "We wanna have a selfie with the both of you!" They both held out their cellphones. That made Sora and Kairi a bit confused. Pikachu and Togepi were just as confused.

"You mean the both of you were coming all this way just to have a selfie with us?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

"The thing is, my sister and I take all sorts of selfies with famous people. We usually have them with movie and tv stars," Cindy said.

"We've been hearing all about you, we just wanna have a selfie with you, so we came to challenge you into a battle before we do," Mindy said.

Sora and Kairi didn't know how to make a proper response, but they didn't want to disappoint the twins and it was too late to back out of the battle since they already accepted the challenge. They had no choice but to go along with with.

"I think we can hold you two up to that," Sora said.

"But, that can be decided after we had our battle, okay?" Kairi asked.

"Great!" The twins cheered. The twins each took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out their chosen Pokémon.

"Go for it, Fluffy!" Cindy called out. The Pokéball lets out a Mareep.

"I choose you, Fuzzy!" Mindy called out. The Pokéball opens and it unleashes a Flaaffy. Both sheep Pokémon bleats upon entry.

"A Mareep and a Flaaffy. Evolution pairs really be a fad," Sora said.

"We have our own combos as well, Sora. So, how about we use it?" Kairi suggested. She took out a Fast Ball.

"Great!" Sora also took out a Fast Ball. The couple both threw the Fast Balls. "Go for it, Aipom!" The Fast Ball opens and Aipom does a tail stand.

"Come to battle, Raticate!" Kairi called out. Kairi's Raticate does a flip upon entry. The twins were a bit amazed by the size of the mouse Pokémon, but they wondered how big a fall he was going to make. "So, do you two want to make the first move?"

"Gladly! Fluffy! Start up with Tackle!" Cindy ordered.

"You too, Fuzzy!" Mindy ordered.

Both the Mareep and Fllaaffy charged in with a tackle to land a hit.

"Aipom! Use a Mega Punch on that Mareep!" Sora ordered.

"Raticate! Quick Attack on that Fllaaffy!" Kairi ordered.

Aipom swung her tail and she threw it and it landed a hit on the Fluffy. Raticate quickly charged staright into Fuzzy landing a hit as well. Both the Mareep and Flaaffy skidded the ground.

"Fluffy! Use Electro Web!" Cindy ordered.

"Fuzzy! You use Electro Web too!" Mindy ordered.

Both the Mareep and Flaaffy fired an electrified web right at the couple's Pokémon. The two webs turned into one big electric web. But, Sora had an idea how to block it.

"Aipom! Swift!" Sora ordered. Aipom swung her tail once again and the stars stops the web, and they get caught inside. "Now use Double Hit!" Aipom threw five hits on the stars caught in the web and the attack gets sent back at them, ending up getting caught in their own attack.

"Raticate! Flame Wheel!" Kairi ordered. Raticate curls into a ball of fire and rolls right into the twin's Pokémon. They got flying in the air. "Your turn, Sora!"

"Thanks, Kairi!" Sora thanked his girlfriend. "Double Hit again!" Sora ordered. Aipom jumped in the air and landed a Double Hit on both Fluffy and Fuzzy. Once that was done, Aipom started to evolve. Aipom had now evolved into an Ambipom.

"Aipom evolved!" Sora and Kairi said at once.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Both Fluffy and Fuzzy fell to the ground, and they were both beaten.

"Fluffy!" Mindy gasped.

"Fuzzy!" Cindy also gasped. The twins looked at the couple. "We just lost! Can't believe it!"

"I guess we don't get our selfies," Mindy groaned.

"We didn't say that," Kairi corrected her. The couple walked up to the twins. "We would have gotten along with it even if we had lost. And of course, Sora would say the same thing."

"Yeah. But, the problem is, I might have gotten you jealous in the process," Sora said.

The twins were so very happy that the couple got to have their selfies either way. Kairi told them not to kiss Sora on the cheeks; but they went along with it. The twins had different selfies with the couple along with Pikachu and Togepi in the mix. There were even a couple when the Pichu got into it.

The group continued on with their journey. Along the way, Sora had exchanged Silvally and Ambipom for Bayleef and Quilava. The group made a stop by a lake to spend the night.

"This looks like a pretty good spot," Lana said.

"I'll it is. Just look at this lake. It's so very beautiful," Lillie said.

"And a good place to spend the night, since the two of us can gaze into it," Sora said, wrapping his arm around Kairi. She sighs happily, placing her head on his shoulder. Lillie, Mallow, and Acerola high-fived Lana for the call.

The group fell right to sleep and Sora and Kairi shared a tent along with Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana. Pikachu, Togepi and the Pichu slept close to each other.

In one of the other tents, Sophocles and Illima shared one together; Sophocles had Togedemaru out and she slept close to her trainer. Illima wasn't bothered by the dim light. Hapu, Acerola, and Mina shared one with Lillie and she had Snowy close to her.

As Sora and Kairi slept, she clinged to her boyfriend despite having her own sleeping bag. Kairi began to dream that she was in a scene of the Little Mermaid and she looked over to Sora who was now unconscious. She sang to him.

(Kairi)

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

Sora stirs awake and sees her looking back at him. Sora and Kairi stare into each other's eyes and she kisses him on the lips. He kissed her right back.

Back to reality, Kairi smiles happily to the dream. On the very next morning, Togepi and the two Pichu woke up and stepped outside. Pikachu joined in on the fun. As they exited the tent, the sun's light hits Sora in the face. Sora just shuts the tent again to get some more sleep.

"More sleep. Need more sleep," Sora said with a yawn. Kairi continued to cuddle her boyfriend in her sleep.

Pikachu, Togepi, and the two Pichu stepped outside and started to play. Togedemaru and Snowy joined in on the fun. Sophocles woke up and stepped out.

"Man, that was a good sleep," Sophocles yawned. He looked over to the Pokémon playing and he went up to them. "Try not to be so noisy this early the morning." As they Pokémon kept playing, Pikachu saw something moving around in the water. Something pointy was swimming in the lake. Togedemaru went over to Sophocles who was doing some stretches.

"Maru! Maru!" Togedemaru warned. She starts to tug her trainer's shirt.

"What's the matter, Togedemaru?" Sophocles asked.

"Togedemaru! Maru!" Togedemaru said, pointing to the lake. He looks into the lake and he saw nothing.

"There's nothing there but water," Sophocles said. "It's too cold and early to go for a swim. So, don't bother me abou-" his sentence was cut short when he saw something swimming in the water this time. "What the? Is that what you were trying to tell me?" The pointy object was moving he fell on his rump when that something jumped out of the water. It was a Rhydon. He didn't know what a Rhydon was doing in the lake, but he knew his friends had to see it to believe it. "Guys! Guys! Wake up! There's something here you will not believe!" Rhydon dove back in the water and kept swimming. Sora, Kairi, and the rest came out of the tents all drowsy.

"What is it, Sophocles? Why did you wake us up?" Sora asked.

"I just said there's something in the water that you wouldn't believe! And I saw that something in the water!" Sophocles said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"What I saw was a Rhydon. And it was swimming in the water," Sophocles said. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all looked at each other. Hapu growled in irritation.

"Sophocles, if you woke up just to pull a prank on us, I'll give you such a kick so hard you'll flying around the world and land in the lake!" Hapu yelled.

"It's not a prank! I know what I saw and what I saw was a swimming Rhydon!" Sophocles said.

"It might not have been a Rhydon. You were probably just seeing things," Kiawe said.

"I'm telling you, I saw a Rhydon! Pikachu, Togepi, Snowy, Togedemaru, and the Pichu saw it too," Sophocles said.

"Kiawe might be right. You were probably just still half asleep when you saw it. It might have been a Feraligatr or a Blastoise; or maybe a Snorlax taking a swim," Sora said.

"It might have been, but none of them had a horn sticking out of their noses!" Sophocles said, placing his hand on his nose and moving it to make it like a Rhydon's horn.

"There is no way that a Rock and Ground Type like a Rhydon can live in water. And if so, then how could it live in water?" Lillie asked.

"I can tell you how," a new voice called out. The group turned around and saw a young woman green long hair tied in a ponytail and has green eyes. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt and purple pants wearing yellow loafers. She also has a red pouch on her left. She was carrying a Marill with its right ear pierced. "Easily."

"Um, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Right. My name is Pietra and this is my Marill," Pietra introduced herself.

"Marill," her Marrill chirped.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"I'm Lillie."

"My name is Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And the name's Hapu."

"Nice to meet you all," Pietra said bowing her head. "Anyway, I came here because I heard you talking about a Rhydon swimming in the lake. Is that right?" Everyone all looked over at Sophocles.

"Yeah! I did! I just saw a Rhydon swimming in the lake. It was the most unusual thing I have ever seen!" Sophocles said.

"How can it be a Rhydon?" Mallow asked.

"A Rhydon normally doesn't live anywhere near water," Illima said.

"That's right, Illima. It is unusual for Rhydon to swim; unless they know an attack known as Surf," Pietra said.

"Pietra's right! Rhydon can use Surf! That can account for the reason it swims," Lillie said.

"That's right. Anyway, which way did it go?" Pietra asked.

"It shot out of the lake like a Wailmer and then it turned around and swam to the far side of the lake before it disappeared," Sophocles answered. That made Pietra disappointed.

"It sounds to me that you're looking for that Rhydon too," Kairi pointed out.

"To be honest, I am," Pietra said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you why," Pietra said. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon followed her to a mountain tunnel and saw what she meant.

"Whoa. It must be pretty difficult to work on a tunnel like this," Sora said.

"It is. It'll be worth it. My grandma had to cross this mountain to get to town, but it's a long trip and just the other day, she tripped and spranged her ankle. If she could cut straight through, it'll make her life a whole lot easier," Pietra explained. three Dugtrio are seen carrying huge boulders and amazed by how such small Pokémon can carry such big rocks.

"Look at that! Dugtrio!" Sophocles said.

"Does this tunnel have anything to do with why you're looking for that surfing Rhydon?" Lillie asked.

"I'm afraid it does. We're almost at the point of breaking through," Pietra said. A Sandslash and a Graveler are seen digging in the tunnel, trying to get through the tunnel.

"You even have a Graveler and a Sandslash helping you," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Yeah. They're having trouble breaking through this rock and some water started leaking out," Pietra said. Water drips on the two Ground Type Pokémon and they flee out of the tunnel, not wanting to get wet.

"I can see why you need that Rhydon. You know it's not afraid of water like most Ground Types and completely get through the tunnel," Illima said.

"How about we head back to the lake and help you catch that Rhydon," Sora offered.

"That'll be great!" Pietra said.

"Marill!" Pietra's Marill chirped.

Up above, Team Rocket is up above and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Jessie asked.

"I certainly did," James said.

"The boss will flip over for a Rhydon that likes the water! We gotta go and catch it before they do!" Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"It's too bad we simply couldn't make a trade," Jessie calling Wobbufett back inside his Pokéball.

Over to the group they made back to the lake to begin their search for the surfing Rhydon.

"Okay, we're back here in the lake. So, Pietra. How often have you been seeing this surfing Rhydon?" Sora asked.

"I have only seen a few times," Pietra answered. "But, from from what I can figure out, that Rhydon lives somewhere in these woods."

"Then that's where we should start looking," Kiawe said.

"Are there any clues on how we're going to find it?" Hapu asked.

"There is a place where I have seen some Rhydon tracks. And I can show you where it is," Pietra said.

"That's a good start," Acerola said.

"Let's go there," Sora said. Pietra led the group to where she found the tracks. And judging how they looked, they seemed pretty fresh. And they also lead right into the lake.

"Here they are," Pietra said.

"Marill," her Marill chirped.

"Those footie prints should be a synch to follow," Sora said.

"Why didn't you just follow them on your own, Pietra?" Kairi asked.

"I tried that, but it's not as simple as I orginally thought," Pietra said.

"And I can see why. Look," Lillie said, pointing to the trail.

"No wonder you're having a hard time. Those Rhydon tracks are heading into that lake," Acerola said.

"And I thought Lana loved the water," Sophocles said.

"I did too," Lana said.

Sora looked down and he saw what looks like an apple core on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

"Guys, it's an apple core," Sora said. "Did that Rhydon eat this one?"

"Yes. The Rhydon loves apples and I see those laying around all the time," Pietra said.

"Judging by how it looks, I would say it was freshly eaten and left behind. My theory is that it came for a swim here because it was hungry," Illima said.

"There must be an apple tree somewhere around here," Kairi pointed out.

"And with any luck, we can find Rhydon," Mallow said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" Both Pichu said.

The group took off searching for the apple tree where Rhydon likes to pick and eat some apples. Team Rocket tiptoed right behind them, poorly disguising themselves as bushes.

"Now that we know what it likes to eat," Jessie said.

"All we have to do is lay and wait," James said.

"Heh! Laying and waiting is what I do best!" Meowth laughed. Team Rocket did their own tracking and they found some round footprints on the soil. "Look."

"Those are footprints. Could they be Rhydon's?" James asked.

"Well, of course their Rhydon tracks! What else could they be?" Jessie hissed.

"Beats me," James asked in a rhyme.

"Let's go!" Jessie proclaimed. Team Rocket followed the tracks and they heard some crunching sounds coming from behind a bush.

"Hey, you hear that?" Meowth asked.

"It's right behind that bush!" Jessie said. Team Rockets snickered wickedly and they leapt to nab Rhydon, but they fell straight to the ground when they found it was just Wobbufett eating an apple. "Hey! What's the big idea, Blobbo?!"

"Yeah! We're starving too! What about us?!" James exclaimed.

"And how and when did you get out of your Pokéball?!" Meowth added. Jessie and James both looked at him. "What? There was no way he could pop out without us knowing! I mean, how the hell do not wonder about something like that?!"

"Wobbu," Wobbufett said, pointing to an apple tree. Team Rocket forgot about logic and they picked apples as fast as a whip and chowed down on the apples and carelessly threw the cores.

Sora, Kairi, Pietra, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon approached the area and they all saw apple cores flying from behind the bush.

"Come on, guys," Sora said. They all peeked and they saw it was only Team Rocket. "I should have guessed it was too good to be true. What are you three morons doing here?" Team Rocket started to give their motto with their mouths full. When the motto was done, Sora just rolled his eyes. "You can think you can do your stupid motto when your mouths aren't full; because I didn't hear any of it."

"All we heard was mmf, mmf, mmf," Mallow said.

A roar was then heard. They all turned to see the Rhydon had shown up. And he looked pretty angry when Team Rocket was eating his favorite food.

"I have a sinking feeling that it's pretty angry," James said.

"And I have a sinking feeling that it's pretty hungry too," Jessie said.

"Wobbu," Wobbufett said. Meowth held up some apple cores in front of Rhydon.

"Here, take these. I haven't even touched 'em," Meowth fibbed. Rhydon charged at Team Rocket with his Horn Attack and they got sent flying in the air.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFETT!"

Rhydon gives another roar and Pietra steps in.

"Rhydon!" She called out to the rhino-like Pokémon. "You're strong and I need your help! Let me battle you so I can catch you!" Rhydon stomps on the ground three times and then runs off. "Yes! That's the kind of power I need!" They chased after the Pokémon, only to jump in the water. "No! It's going to get away!"

"Not for long!" Sora said, taking out his Pokéball. "Rhydon isn't the only one who likes the water! Go Croconaw!" Sora throws his Pokéball and Croconaw dives in the water as soon he is let out.

"I'm in too, Sora! Omanyte! Go!" Kairi said throwing her Pokéball. Omanyte joins in on the pursuit. Lana takes out her Pokéball and Net Ball.

"Go Seaking and Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted. Seaking and Poliwhirl joins the couple's Water Type Pokémon to chase after Rhydon.

"Marill! Join in!" Pietra said.

"Marill!" Marrill chirped.

"Everyone! Go and find that Rhydon!" Lana said.

"And don't let him get away!" Kairi said.

"Hurry!" Sora added.

"Move out!" Pietra said. All of the Water Pokémon all nodded and swam in the lake to find Rhydon. "We can follow them in my boat!"

"The most of us will stick on the land keep it from getting away!" Kiawe said.

"Right! Kairi, Lana, and I can go with Pietra!" Sora said. With that said, Sora and the girls got to the boat and Pietra steered her boat. Team Rocket landed in a nearby tree and climbed right down.

"We may not have gotten Rhydon, but we did get the boot," Meowth said.

"More like the horn," Jessie said.

"At least we went with a little dignity," James said. Team Rocket heard a motor of a motorboat and saw Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Pietra on the boat. "What is that?"

"It's the twerps and that girl," Jessie said.

"What are they doing?" Meowth asked.

Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Hapu came along and spotted Team Rocket looking at the group.

"What? Are you still here?" Hapu asked.

"We'll have to get rid of you," Kiawe said. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Charizard! Go!" Charizard comes out of the Pokéball and roars upon entry. "Charizard! Fire Punch!" Charizard's fist emitted fire and threw a burning punch. Team Rocket goes flying once again.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE ANIME!" Team Rocket shouted when they went flying.

"WOBBU!" Wobbufett echoed.

A star twinkles in the distance.

"That takes care of them; for now," Kiawe said.

"Even I would have learned my lesson by now," Sophocles said.

"Yeah. Me too," Acerola said.

On the lake, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Lana, and Pietra keep an eye open for Rhydon.

"That Rhydon can't be too far," Sora said.

Marill comes out of the water to make a report.

"Did you find anything, Marill?" Pietra asked.

"Marill," Marill shook her head.

Croconaw swam around, keeping his eye open. His eyes shifts around like a crocodile that it's based on waiting for an imminent prey to come around. Sora looked over to Croconaw and figured if Totodile hadn't evolved, then he would have used the search as an excuse just to play around in the water. Croconaw stopped swimming and saw something in the water. He bit the object, but it turns out to be Rhydon's horn. Rhy don comes out of the water with Croconaw on it. Rhydon spins the horn to get him off. Rhydon's horn spinned faster and fast and the crocodile Pokémon goes flying. Croconaw makes a pretty big splash (no pun intended).

"Rhydon! Battle me!" Pietra challenged.

"Seaking! Poliwhirl! Surround Rhydon, so he won't get away!" Lana told them.

"Omanyte! You surround him too!" Kairi told Omanyte.

"Croconaw! You too!" Sora said.

All of the Water Type Pokémon quickly surrounds Rhydon just so he won't escape again; or it would seem. Rhydon dove underwater. All of the Pokémon swam after the rhino-like Pokémon to catch him. Rhydon stops swimming and used Horn Drill to create a whirlpool.

"Omanyte!" Kairi gasped.

"Everyone! Get out of the water!" Lana called out. It was no use, since all of the Pokémon gat caught in the whirlpool. As they all went for a spin, all of them got very dizzy.

 _"I don't feel so hot."_ \- Croconaw subtitle.

They called back their Pokémon with the rest of the Alolan nine still on the shore and witnessing what happened. The group got back together to come up with a new plan.

"Man, I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't think it'll be THIS hard," Sora groaned.

"I'll be lying if I said that I didn't think that too," Lana said. Kairi looked at the Rhydon coming out of the water and walked on the island on the lake.

"Guys! Look!" Kairi said. They all turned to see Rhydon coming out of the water. "He's going ashore on that little island!" Illima took out a pair of binoculars and looked inside. He noticed something red in the trees on the island. He zoomed in and saw what they were.

"Apple trees. I can see why Rhydon loves to swim so much. The Rhydon must love apples so much, he got over his fear of water to swim there," Illima said.

"We should get over to the island!" Sophocles suggested.

"I don't think that boat is going to support all of us," Mallow said.

"And the motor won't last for long if we make a few trips; I think," Acerola said.

"There are some other boats you can use. Those are spares in case the one I'm using sinks!" Pietra offered.

"Now that we know every inch of the area, Rhydon has nowhere to get away," Kiawe said.

"Then let's get a move on!" Sora said. The group got to the boats Pietra told them about. They all rode over to the island to get hold of the Rhydon before he gets away again. "Okay, let's split up. Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu, you guys check the woods that way, and the rest of us can try to do the same that way."

"Sounds like a plan," Acerola said. With that said, they all slpit up to search for Rhydon. Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu got deep in the woods.

"This spot should do," Illima said.

"Any ideas of how we're going to get him?" Acerola asked.

"We might just dig a hole and trap Rhydon in it," Mina suggested.

"You mean take a play from Team Rocket's playbook?" Hapu asked. The Fairy Type trainer nodded. "Works for me." Hapu took out her Heavy Ball and threw it to let out her Shiny Onix. Stars swirls around upon entry. "Onix, you dig a hole, big enough for Rhydon to fall in, but not too deep." Onix nodded and dug the hole. It wasn't deep enough, so they all took some debris from the trees and covered it up... They all headed into the shrubs to lay and wait.

They waited for a few moments. After that, they heard something fall right into the pitfall trap.

"Could it be?" Illima asked.

"It might be," Mina said.

"Better check it out," Hapu said.

Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went over to see what fell in the trap, hoping it was Rhydon, but it turns out out to be a Slowpoke.

"Slow, Slowpoke, Slow," Slowpoke said. They all did an anime-style fall.

"Maybe not," Acerola said.

"It was worth a try," Mina said.

"We should get that Slowpoke out of there before, it figures out where it is," Hapu said.

"Yes. It wouldn't be right to leave it in there. I hope Sora and the rest had much better luck than we did," Illima said. They took a vine and put it down in the hole for Slowpoke to snag it.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Pietra, and Marill wait in the bushes in the nearby bushes waiting for Rhydon to come.

"I hope Rhydon is pretty hungry," Lillie said.

"Me too," Sophocles said.

"He had to be working up an appetite after all that excitement," Kiawe said.

"And we'll be ready for him. Right Marill?" Pietra asked.

"Marill!" Marill nodded.

They all heard some stomping and they quieted down. What they saw was Rhydon coming to eat the red delicious apples in the tree. Pietra comes out of their hiding place.

"Rhydon! Battle us!" Pietra challenged. Rhydon shrugs her off and just kept going.

"You're not getting away that easily! Pikachu! Thunderbolt on the ground in front!" Sora ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt in front of Rhydon and he stops in his tracks.

"Don't run away, Rhydon! I challenge you to a battle!" Pietra said. Rhydon looked at the girl and saw how determined she is. Rhydon could have kept going, but he had no choice but to accept Pietra's challenge, since he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone. "Thank you, Rhydon! I knew you'd come through!" She turns to her Marill. "Okay Marill, this is what we have been waiting for."

"Marill!" Marill said.

Marill got into position for battle. Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu came in just in time to witness the battle. Rhydon starts things up with Dragon Tail.

"Rhydon is using Dragon Tail! Stand your ground!" Pietra called out. Rhydon's tail smacked Marill, but it had no effect since Rhydon's attack is a Dragon Type move. "Use Water Gun!" Marill fires Water Gun, but Rhydon wasn't phased by the attack.

"It's not afraid of water, Pietra! Try something else!" Sora called out to her.

"Marill! Try a Play Rough attack!" Pietra ordered. Marill charges towards Rhydon to use Play Rough on him, but Rhydon smacked Marill off. Rhydon moved in with Horn Drill. "Fire your Ice Beam!" Marill fired Ice Beam and hit the large Pokémon in his tracks.

"Too bad Rhydon didn't get over his fear of ice," Kairi said.

"That's right. And Now Rhydon is on the ropes!" Lillie said. Marill fired Ice Beam again and it froze Rhydon in place. Pietra took out a Pokéball and threw it at the frozen Rhydon. The Pokéball wobbles around, but the Pokéball burts open. Rhydon breaks out of the ice.

"No good! That Rhydon still has some fight left in him!" Hapu said.

"Marill! Ice Beam again!" Pietra ordered. Marill fired Ice Beam again, but Rhydon moves on the right. Rhydon charges with another Horn Drill. "Dodge it!" Marill dodges the attack. "Now use Iron Tail!" Marill's ball on her tail gave off a metallic glow and she swung it around like a mace. Rhydon charges right at the aqua mouse Pokémon with ferocity. Marill smacked Rhydon right on the side of his face and fell to the ground beaten. Pietra took out another Pokéball and threw it at Rhydon. He flows inside and the Pokéball starts wobbling around again. The group watched anxiously to see if it will hold Rhydon this time. Stars swirls around Rhydon, confirming the catch was successful. She walks over to the Pokéball and picked it up. "We finally caught the swimming Rhydon!"

"Marill!" Pietra's Marill jumped into her trainer's arms.

"Thank you, Marill!" Pietra said happily.

"I'll have to admit, I thought that Rhydon had you beat, but using Iron Tail on it was a very smart move," Sora said.

"I may have thought of it, Sora, but it was Marill who did it. You were perfect, Marill," Pietra said with pride.

The group went back to the tunnel Pietra and her Ground Type Pokémon to complete the shortcut. Knowing her new Rhydon isn't going to be troubled by water, Rhydon used Horn Drill to break through the boulder blocking the way. Rhydon then broke it with Dragon Tail. Now the tunnel was completed. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Pietra and continued on towards Olivine City to earn his next Gym Badge.


	143. Ring Masters

**Episode 143:** **Ring Masters**

A couple of days have passed since their encounter with a swimming Rhydon, and their journey to Olivine City continues on. They enter an intriguing little village called Rikishii Town. The town itself is modeled after an old Japanese village.

"This plae seems rather nice," Lillie said.

"What is this, exactly?" Sophocles asked.

"It's a village known as Rikishii Town. According to the guidebook, this town is famous for Pokémon sumo wrestling," Illima explained.

"Pokémon sumo wrestling?" Sora asked.

"Is it some kind of Pokémon battle?" Kairi asked.

"In some ways it is," Illima said. "But, instead of using different attacks in battle, they rely heavily with their physical strength. It caters mostly for heavyweight Pokémon such as Snorlax, Golem, and Rhydon."

"That sounds pretty fun. And I'm game for it," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all chuckled a bit. Not one of them was surprised to hear him say that.

"Thought you would like to take part of that since you have some heavy Pokémon at your disposal," Kiawe said.

"Which one are you going to go with?" Sophocles asked.

"The heaviest one I got; Snorlax," Sora said. He took out his Pokédex and he exchanged his Dunsparce for Snorlax. Once Snorlax had arrived, Sora was feeling confident to have fun in it.

Not wanting to be left out, Kiawe decided to enter it with his Turtonator.

"Don't think I'm going to pull any punches with you just because we're friends, Sora! Turtonator is going to push Snorlax like a boulder," Kiawe said.

"I don't expect it, Kiawe," Sora said.

"And not to mention, I kinda owe you for that stunt you pulled on me and Turtonator when your Gligar evolved," Kiawe stated.

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine knew this was going to be twice as intense since both of Sora and Kiawe are entering the sumo wrestling competition.

As they walked down the street to register, they heard something going happening. They saw it was a Pokémon battle between a Feraligatr and a Nidoking. It was a sumo style battle as the two large Pokémon tried to push each other out of the ring. Feraligatr threw Nidoking out of the ring. A tall muscular man wearing a red tank top and dark blue pants. He wore black shoes. His hairstyle appears to be a swirled cowlick and he has brown eyes. Sitting and observing is an elderly man who is bald on top and gray hair on the side of his head and he has a mustache. He is wearing traditional Japanese clothing. They were amazed to see the battles as Fearligatr had already bested a Lickitung, a Tangrowth, a Magmar, an Elctivire, a Heracross, and a Granbull.

"That's the spirit, Feraligatr!" The praised his Feraligatr. "Let's take a little break." He patted Feraligatr on the back.

"Feraliogatr!" Feraligatr said.

"Your Feraligatr has defiently grown stronger, Raiden," the old man said.

"You just mark my words, Shonosuke. This year, we're going to win the King's Rock," Raiden said.

"King's Rock?" Sora asked.

"It's an item that can held. It has a ten percent chance of making them flinch," Lillie explained. "Also, it makes a Slowpoke evolve into a Slowking when a Shellder bites on the crown of the King's Rock. And it makes a Poliwhirl evolve into a Politoed when wearing one."

"That makes sense," Sora said, crossing his arms. The group noticed that Lana is missing and she's marveling at Feraligatr.

"So cool," Lana said lovestruck.

"Lana! We really need to put a leash on you!" Sora said.

"Uh, excuse me. But, who are you?" Raiden asked.

"Sorry about that, man. Our friend here is just very enthusiastic when it comes to Water Type Pokémon," Sora apologized.

"It's quite okay. Anyway, you didn't answer my question," Raiden said.

"No. My name is Sora Ketchum and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi," Kairi greeted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu greeted.

"Toge Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu also chirped.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Raiden and this is Shonosuke, he is the executive director of the Pokémon Sumo Society," Raiden introduced.

"That sounds pretty cool," Sophocles said. Shonosuke laughed.

"Only in title, son," Shonosuke said.

"We're very sorry if we bothered you. You probably have some training to do," Kairi said.

"Not at all. Stay and watch if you want. It never hurts to have an audience," Raiden said. He turns to his Fearligatr. "Okay Feraligatr, work out time."

"Feraligatr!" Raiden's Feraligatr nodded. It walked over to a thick pole and did some arm thrusts. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon were mighty impressed by how strong the Feraligatr is. Sora took out Croconaw's Pokéball and Croconaw is let out.

"Look there, Croconaw. That is what you'll evolve into next," Sora said. Croconaw looked at his evolved form and was pretty amazed by how strong and powerful he looked. Croconaw wondered if he would be just like that.

"You and your friends are in luck. The conference begins today," Shonosuke said.

"You mean the Pokémon sumo wrestling competition?" Sora questioned.

"That's right, young man. That is what Raiden and Feraligatr are training for," Shonosuke said.

"And since you're the executive director, I was wondering where I should go to register," Sora said. He turned to Kiawe, remembering he was entering too. "Me and Kiawe I mean. I have a Snorlax I can use."

"And I have a Turtonator," Kiawe said.

"A Snorlax and a Turtonator, huh? Both of those Pokémon are just appropriate to enter the conference since they are heavy," Shonosuke said. "And if to answer your question, you two are to head for the Pokémon Center."

With that said, the group started to head to the Pokémon Center to enter the Pokémon Sumo Conference. Along the way, the group had spotted Nancy in town.

"Hey! Isn't that Matt and TK's mom?" Acerola asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"What's she doing here?" Sora asked. Nancy turned to see the group and their Pokémon companions with them.

"Hi there, kids. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you here to enter the Pokémon Sumo Conference?" Nancy asked.

"Me and Kiawe are," Sora answered.

"We didn't expect to bump into you either," Kiawe said.

"What brings you here anyway?" Kairi asked.

"I came here for a break and I thought I would have some fun watching a competition for a bit. And how are Matt and TK doing so far?" Nancy asked.

"They're doing good. Saw them several days ago," Mallow said.

"Glad to hear it," Nancy said.

They all headed to the Pokémon Center and they all saw there were others waiting in line to be measured. Sora and Kiawe had been registered and they both wait their turn.

"Attention everyone! If your Pokémon has finished the official weigh in, please move to the waiting room. If not, please step up to the scale," Nurse Joy instructed. It led down to Kiawe next.

"I think it's my turn now, Nurse Joy," Kiawe said.

"Oh, yes. Kiawe right? What Pokémon will you be entering?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I have a Turtonator with me," Kiawe said. He took out his Turtonator's Pokéball and he let out the blast turtle Pokémon. He steps on the scale and his exact weight is displayed.

"Wonderful! Your Turtonator weighs more than the required kilogram and is approved to participate," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Kiawe said. "You ready to have a blast, buddy?"

"Turtonator!" Turtonator said.

"Next please," Nurse Joy said. Sora steps up to the young nurse. "Sora Ketchum, I presume?"

"Yes," Sora answered. Some of the competitors weren't surprised to see him take part of the tournament, since he won the Indigo Platue chamspionship, but Raiden became interested in him since he saw a bit of himself in Sora. "What Pokémon will you be entering in the Conference?"

"I will be entering my Snorlax," Sora said. He took out Snorlax's Pokéball and threw it in the air. Once Snorlax was let out, his weight smashed the scale. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Nancy and the Pokémon gasped at the sight and he feared he would end up being in trouble. "I am so very sorry, Nurse Joy."

"It's quite alright. Even when the scale is smashed, that means Snorlax is approved to enter the tournament, Sora," Nurse Joy said. That made him feel better to know he wasn't disqualified. Snorlax slept soundly.

Sora, Kiawe, Raiden along with the rest of the competitors all enter the ring with their chosen Pokémon. Shonosuke makes the announcement.

 **"Welcome to the 35th annual Pokémon Suno Conference! We have a heavyweight mantra of contenders who are are ready for sumo wrestling matches, but only one of them is will walk away the winner!"** Shonosuke announced. Nancy sat with the rest of the Alolan nine as Kairi along with Pikachu and the Pichu stood along with the other coaches.

"Keep your cool, Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. "You too, Kiawe."

 **"As always, the victorious team will win the confident King's Rock; in addition, the winner will win a year supply of Pokémon food!"** Shonosuke announced. Snorlax perked up upon hearing about the mention of food. **"Losing Pokémon will be elimnated and the winning Pokémon will advance forward until the final two Pokémon will face each other for the crown."** Sora had to keep Snorlax under control since he knew Snorlax and food is a dangerous combination, especially when in the same place. **"Good luck and may the best Pokémon win!"** He concluded.

"Hey Kiawe. No matter which of us wins, just know we had a blast. May the best trainer win," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. You too," Kiawe said.

"That's what I like to see. Two friends giving each other a friendly competition. I will admit your Snorlax and Turtonator are looking quite fit for sumo wrestling," Raiden said.

"Thanks Raiden," Sora said.

"It looks like your Feraligatr could mop the floor with the rest," Kiawe said.

"Maybe so, but this year, there's a crowd favorite in the ranks," Raiden said. Sora and Kiawe saw what he meant. It was a Blastoise. Both fully evolved Water Starters glanced a leer to each other.

"I'd hate to be caught in the middle between those two," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"We are now ready for the first sumo match to begin!" Shonosuke announced. A Gyoji steps in as Kiawe and Turtonator are in the first round.

 _From the east... Ursaring!_

 _From the west... Turtonator!_

"So, who are you going to root for during the conference?" Sophocles asked.

"If you're talking about Sora and Kiawe; it's going to be both of them," Lillie said.

"Face your opponents!" The gyoji instructed moving his gumbai. "Let the match begin!"

"Push it out, Ursaring!" Kiawe's opponent shouted. Ursaring charges towards Turtonator.

"Stand your ground and start pushing!" Kiawe instructed. Turtonator stood firmly in place and both Pokémon started to shove each other. Ursaring was strong, but Turtonator gave more horsepower pushing back the bear Pokémon. Ursaring pushed back, making a comeback. Turtonator made a comeback and managed to push Ursaring out of the ring.

"Turtonator wins the match!" The gyoji announced. The crowd starts roaring for the Fire Type trainer.

"Way to go, Turtonator! I knew you could do it!" Kiawe praised his partner.

"Nator!" Turtonator said.

Up next is Raiden and his Feraligator against an opponent with a Golem.

 _From the east... Feraligatr!_

 _From the west... Golem!_

"Golem weighs more than Feraligatr. I doubt this will be easy," Illima said.

"I think you're right. But, I don't think he's too worried about that," Nancy said.

"Face your opponents!" The gyoji instructed, moving his gambi. "And begin!"

"Let's go, Feraligatr!" Raiden called out. Feraligatr charges right in.

"Get in there, Golem!" Raiden's opponent shouted. Golem charges towards Feraligatr and both Pokémon are locked into combat. Golem had the advantage in weight, but Raiden had an ace up his sleeve.

"Let Golem get closer, Feraligatr!" Raiden ordered. Feraligatr waited for Golem to move closer. Once Golem did, Raiden had to make his move now. "Feraligatr! Strike now!" Feraligatr landed a chop on Golem, making it fall out of the ring.

"I can't believe it!" Golem's trainer gasped.

"Feraligatr wins!" The Gyoji announced.

Sora and Kairi were amazed by the display Raiden had displayed. Sora knew he had to use both the strengths and weaknesses of his first opponent. As the tournament raged on, it had proved to be intense. It led to Sora's turn. The next matchup was against a Poliwrath. Many of the girls in the spectors were all rooting for Sora to win.

 _From the east... Snorlax!_

 _From the west... Poliwrath!_

"Give it everything you've got, Snorlax! Show everyone you can throw your weight around!" Sora called out. The gyoji waved his gambi.

"Face your opponent and begin!" The gyoji instructed.

"Poliwrath! Go for the gut!" Poliwrath's trainer ordered.

"Stand your ground, Snorlax!" Sora called out. Poliwrath came towards the sleeping Pokémon with both speed and power, but Poliwrath went flying when Poliwrath made contact with Snorlax's belly. Poliwrath fell right out of the ring and that surprised Sora, his opponent, and his girlfriend. The gyoji was even stunned.

"Snorlax wins the match!" The gyoji announced.

"Way to go, Snorlax!" Sora cheered. Nancy and eight of the Alolan nine were amazed by what they just saw.

"Wow. Poliwrath just got bounced off like a Spoink on a trampoline," Hapu said.

"Snorlax's belly is pretty, pretty durable," Lillie said.

"That Poliwrath came at Snorlax with so much speed and power, but it's just no match for guts," Sophocles said. His friends all look at him.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Mallow deadpanned.

"Hey, Sora would say the same thing," Sophocles defended.

"He's right. He would," Illima agreed.

"Yeah," Mina added.

"Don't look now, kids, but I think Snorlax is heading for the food," Nancy warned them. Snorlax walked up to the Pokémon food to start wolfing it down.

"Oh no you don't, Snorlax! Sumo first! Eat later!" Sora said, taking out Snorlax's Pokéball. He quickly calls back Snorlax. "Too close." Raiden laughed a bit.

"That Snorlax may be a goofy Pokémon, but it can get the job done," Raiden said impressed.

"I think Snorlax just likes to eat and sleep more than you, Sora," Kiawe said in his thoughts.

The tournament continued to rage on with Snorlax, Turtonator, Feraligatr, and Blastoise being the four remaing contenders.

"The time has come for the semi-finals sumo matches. And here how it is going to go down: Feraligatr versus Blastoise; Snorlax versus Turtonator," Shonosuke explained.

"Sora, Kiawe," Raiden said to them. Both trainers turned to him. "I wish you both luck. And whoever wins, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"We don't want you to," Kiawe said.

"Wouldn't be challenging if you did," Sora said.

"Sora and Kiawe made it to the semi-final round. It feels like the P-1 Grand Prix all over again," Acerola said.

"Yes. But, Kiawe made it even further than I ever did," Illima said.

The rest of the Alolan nine all remembered that tournament very well. It was the match between Feraligatr and Blastoise.

 _From the east.. Feraligatr!_

 _From the west... Blastoise!_

"This is going to be amazing," Lana said with her eyes sparkling.

"Those two are powerful Water Types," Lillie said.

"Judging how this is going to go, it's going to end up being either way," Hapu said.

"Wrestlers ready? Face your opponent and begin!" The gyoji instructed.

"Let's go, Feraligatr! Charge it!" Raiden called out.

"Come one, Blastoise! Let's win this!" Blastoise's opponent shouted.

Both Water Type Pokémon charged into each other and they gave it everything they had. Not one was overpowering the other. Sora, Kairi, Kiawe, and the Pokémon were watching and saw how intense it was getting.

"Push it out!" Raiden called out. Feraligatr started to push even more, giving Blastoise more of a shove. Blastoise was getting closer out of the line.

"Blastoise! Jump on it!" Blastoise's trainer ordered. Blastoise jumps in the air to land on top of Feraligatr "Hurry up!"

"Dodge it, Feraligatr!" Raiden ordered. Feraligatr swerves out of the way before Blastoise could land on the big jaw Pokémon. "This is your chance, Feraligatr! Push it out!" Feraligatr gave a shove to Blastoise's shell, but it just skids on the dirt before Blastoise was completely pushed out.

"Blastoise! Pour it on!" Blastoise's trainer shouted. Blastoise pummeled Feraligatr with some arm thrusts, pushing Feraligatr closer to the line. Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, Hapu, and Nancy looked on anxisosly knowing how it'll turn out. "Go Blastoise!" Blastoise going to give Feraligatr one more shove outside the line.

"Palms together and twist!" Raiden ordered. Feraligatr ducks out of the way and grabs the large turtle Pokémon by the shell and gave Blastoise a mighty throw. Blastoise went flying out of the ring and landed on the lower shell.

"Feraligatr wins!" The gyoji announced.

"Hey! We did it again, old buddy!" Raiden praised Feraligatr.

"That was so close," Kiawe said.

"Yeah, it sure was," Sora agreed. Both Sora and Kiawe knew it was their turn to go in. Both trainers and Pokémon took their positions in the sumo semi finals.

 _From the east... Turtonator!_

 _From the west... Snorlax!_

"Man, this is going to be hard to root for both of them since both of them came so far," Sophocles said.

"Sora is good, but Kiawe's fire isn't easy to put out," Mallow said.

Nancy didn't say anything and looked at the two of them. She remembered how strong a trainer Sora is since he battled her ex-husband and and against Whitney.

The girls in the spectaors booth cheered Sora on, hoping to win the match.

"Face your opponent and begin!" The gyoji instructed.

"Turtonator! Move in!" Kiawe shouted. Turtonator charged right in.

"Stand your ground, Snorlax!" Sora called out. Snorlax did stand his ground. Both large Pokémon gave it everything they had. "Be careful with Turtonator's shell spikes! Push him out!"

"Don't underestimate Snorlax's size and speed! Use his weight against him!" Kiawe shouted.

Both Snorlax and Turtonator gave it everything they had, and there time that one had the edge over the other, but they kept on going. Turtonator was on the edge of winning, but Sora had an edge up his sleeve.

"Snorlax! Twist and turn!" Sora shouted. Snorlax grabbed Turtonator by the arm and gave the blast turtle Pokémon a toss out of the ring.

"Snorlax wins!" The gambi announced.

The crowd roars for Sora's victory. Raiden was so impressed by the display that the young trainers had shown. Sora and Kiawe shook hands.

"Not too bad, Sora. Got me again," Kiawe said.

"Thanks Kiawe. You gave me what you've got. You always do," Sora said.

The time had come for the final round of the match.

"You and how your Snorlax really come a long way, Sora. I came here to win this," Raiden said to him.

"I know. I'll be sure to give you what I've got, Raiden," Sora said. Shonosuke walked up to the two trainers.

"You should be proud, Sora. You're the very first newcomer to make it all the way to the final round. This is it. Just make sure you both give it your all," Shonosuke said.

"Yes sir," Sora and Raiden both said.

Sora and Raiden took their positions and awaited instructions for the final round.

 _From the east... Feraligatr!_

 _From the west... Snorlax!_

"I know you can do this, Snorlax," Sora said.

"Lax," Snorlax said.

Snorlax and Feraligatr looked at each other, knowing aonly one of them is going to walk away with that prize. Snorlax is in it to win it since he had all of that Pokémon food hanging in the balance.

Kairi had faith in him as always, knowing he was going to give it everything he's got.

"Face your opponent and begin!" The gyoji instructed.

"Get in there! Knock it out! Grab it, Snorlax!" Sora called out.

"Hang tough, Feraligatr!" Raiden shouted. "Knock Snorlax off balance!" Both Pokémon charged into each other. As Snorlax got close, Feraligatr moves to the left and Snorlax starts to lose his balance.

"Hurry! Regain your balance!" Sora called out.

"Throw it out!" Raiden called out. Feraligatr was about to push Snorlax out, but he quickly moves out of the way. Kairi never imagined Snorlax ever moving that fast before. Shonosuke was even surprised. "It can't be!"

"Way to go, Sora and Snorlax!" Kairi cheered on.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi also cheered.

"PICHU!" Both Pichu cheered.

"Snorlax may not look fast, but he is when he wants to be," Sora said.

"If you think that's fast, then wait till you see this, Sora! Go Feraligatr!" Raiden shouted. Feraligatr starts to throw some thrusts onto Snorlax, pushing him back.

"Snorlax is almost out of the ring," Nancy said.

"It's all over!" Hapu added.

"Snorlax is gonna fall!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Snorlax doesn't have the strength to beat Feraligatr. So, I'll have to use Fealigatr's weakness," Sora said in his thoughts. He just hoped that it works. "Snorlax! Take a deep breath!" Snorlax in hales in the air.

"What is he doing?" Raiden questioned.

Snorlax took in some air and his belly expaned causing Feraligatr to get pushed off. Feraligatr almost gets out of the ring.

"Did you just see that?" Lana asked.

"Just like Sora; whenever he gets in a fix, he always bounces right back," Sophocles said.

"I never seen a defensive move like that," Raiden said.

"Great move, Snorlax! We're back right in!" Sora said.

"Maybe, Sora, but not for long," Raiden said.

"We'll see about that, Raiden!" Sora said.

"Feraligatr! Go!" Raiden shouted.

"You too, Snorlax!" Sora called out.

Both Pokémon charged at each other again, but Feraligatr grabs the sleeping Pokémon by the arm.

"Throw it out of the ring!" Raiden ordered. Feraligatr gives Snorlax a powerful throw and the heavy Pokémon goes flying in the air. "This is it!" Snorlax lands on the ground before he even reached the ring limit. The whole stadium starts shaking. Kairi, Kiawe, and the Pokémon were trying to keep their balance. The rest of the Alolan nine and Nancy did the same thing; as did Shonosuke. Raiden and Feraligatr were affected as well.

"Hurry Snorlax! Push Feraligatr out of the ring!" Sora shouted. Snorlax charged at Feraligatr and gave the large crocodilian Pokémon a powewrful push. Feraligatr's right foot skids right outside the ring.

"Snorlax is the new champion!" The gyoji announced.

Many of the girls were all cheering to see had won the sumo wrestling match.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend.

"Don't feel bad, Feraligatr, you were great as always," Raiden said. It made Feraligatr feel better despite losing the conference. All of the participants all gathered with Sora and Snorlax in the winner's circle.

 **"And so in recognition in his triumph over Raiden and his Feraligatr, I proclaim Sora Ketchum and his Snorlax the winner of the 35th annual Pokémon Sumo Conference! And it is my honor to present Sora the King's Rock as a symbol of their victory!"** Shonosuke announced. He presented Sora the King's Rock. "Concragulations, Sora."

"Thank you very much, sir," Sora said as he accepted his prize.

"And don't forget your other prize," Shonosuke said.

"A one-year supply of Pokémon food!" Nurse Joy added. With that being said, Snorlax didn't waste anytime wolfing down all the food. Nancy and the rest of the Alolan nine watched Snorlax quickly devour all of the Pokémon food, faster than Winnie the Pooh wolfing down honey. Once Snorlax had finished eating the last of the food prize, Snorlax had gave a loud yawn and fell right to sleep.

"I would be lying if I ever told you that I didn't see that coming," Sora said.

"The good news is, we don't have to carry all that food around with us all year round," Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"And now Snorlax is full, he should be dead asleep by now," Kiawe said. Sora calls back his Snorlax and took out his Pokédex and sends him back to professor Oak in exchange for Kabuto.

"There. Now Snorlax is back home, he can sleep there as much as he wants. And wake up to whatever's around," Sora said. He knew that not one of them could afford to keep Snorlax fed and how Snorlax might wonder off and eat some food.

"Sora," Raiden said to him. He turns and he shakes Raiden's hand. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks Raiden. You were pretty tough yourself," Sora said.

"I hope you have the same success in all of your matches in the Johto Pokémon League," Raiden said.

"Thanks. I'll do my best," Sora said.

With that done, they headed down to the Pokémon Center's messhall to celebrate. Nancy even joined in it.

After a good night's sleep, the group said their goodbyes to Nancy and promised to tell both her sons she said hi to them. Their journey continues onward to Olivine City.


	144. Krabby Town

**Episode 144:** **Krabby Town**

A couple of days have passed since the Pokémon Sumo Conference and they continued on with their journey and their way to Olivine City.

Along the way, Sora gets approached by a young woman with long red hair.

"You any good in a battle, kid?" The young woman asked him.

"How about you battle me and find out?" Sora countered.

"I shall. How about we use four Pokémon each," the young woman suggested.

"Four it is then," Sora said. The both of them took out a Pokéball and threw them.

"Go for it, Granbull!" The young woman shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out a huge Granbull.

"Go Croconaw!" Sora shouted. Croconaw flexes his muscles upon entry.

"Granbull! Crunch!" The young woman ordered. Granbull charges towards Croconaw.

"Dodge it and use Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Croconaw manges to avoid the attack and land a chilling bite on the bulldog-like Pokémon. "Now use Slash!" Croconaw swipes at Granbull right on the side of its face.

"Granbull! Thunder Punch!" The young woman ordered. Granbull throws an electric punch on Croconaw's right cheek. Croconaw had to admit, that was a good hit, but it wasn't enough to take him down.

"Use Water Gun now!" Sora ordered. Croconaw fired Water Gun right into Granbull's body and it stood its ground. Granbull kept coming towards Croconaw even when taking a full-scale water attack. "Cease fire and use Slash!" Croconaw stopped firing Water Gun and swiped his claws right on Granbull.

Uknown to anyone, a short girl with long brown hair and wine colored eyes wearing a yellow dress was watching the battle with a telescope. She was watching the battle from a distance and was amazed by strong the Croconaw is. She saw how how a Croconaw was keeping up with a large Granbull.

"This kid is pretty something," the short girl said to herself.

Back to the battle, Croconaw and Granbull were still at it.

"Granbull! Play Rough!" The young woman ordered. Granbull rushes over to Croconaw again.

"Water Gun! Turn up the pressure!" Sora ordered. Croconaw fired a powerful Water Gun and it carried Granbull in it. It hit a tree, knocking it out. "Way to go, Croconaw! That was awesome!"

"Croconaw!" Croconaw shouted. The echo is heard in the nearby town that is overunning with Krabby. All the people and Krabby heard the echo from not too far. In another nearby town the same echo was heard. The sound made the townspeople almost jump. One of them is a young man with light brown hair and has brown eyes and wearing glasses.

"What was that?" The young man asked.

Some of the other townspeople heard the echo. Also among them were three other teens; two girls and two boys.

One of them is a boy with tanned skin and has blonde messy hair and with light brown eyes. He wore a light green shirt and white shorts. He wore blue sandals.

One girl has long red hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a blue and white dress. He wore brown shoes and white socks with a red stripe.

One boy has short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow buttoned shirt and blue shorts. She wore white shoes with white socks.

One girl has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink midriff baring top and a white skirt. She also wore white shoes.

Back to the battle, the young woman calls back her Granbull and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Forretress!" The young woman shouted. She let out a silver spherical Pokémon that doesn't have any visible limbs. Its upper and lower halves of its body are capped by bumpy steel plates. The outer plates have zigzagging ridges that open along its back and front, revealing its smooth, red inner shell. The inner shell is punctuated by four cylindrical spikes, each tapering to an open point. Between the spikes, the inner shell opens along a straight line to reveal Forretress's eyes, which are round with large pupils. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

"Let's see what does Dexter has to say about this one," Sora said.

 **Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Pineco**

 **Type: Bug/Steel**

 **Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen.**

"So that's what Pineco evolves into," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. He calls back Croconaw and pulls out another Pokéball. "How about we heat things up. Go Quilava!" Sora threw the Pokéball and Quilava bursts his flames upon entry.

Over to the short girl, she grins, knowing he switched a Water Type with a Fire Type. A young woman walking down wearing a green shirt and a long white white skirt. She was eating a tasty candy treat and she noticed the short girl.

"Huh?" The young woman asked. "Miss Isabelle?" The girl turned around and noticed her.

"Oh, hi Miss Michelle," Isabelle greeted.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Miss Michelle asked.

"Just watching a Pokémon battle from afar," Isabelle said. "And it's a pretty interesting battle, by the looks of it." Miss Michelle took a look inside and saw what she meant. A battle was underway.

"Forretress! Use Double- Edge!" The young woman ordered. Foretress chaarges towards Quilava with incredible force.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Quilava fired Flamethrower right towards Forretress.

"Protect," the young woman ordered. The fire attack bounces right off. Some Krabby nearby got hit by the flames and ran off.

"Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball of fire and headed towards Forretress.

"Dodge!" The young woman called out. Forretress moves out of the way before Flame Wheel could hit it. "Now use Headbutt!" Forretress headed towards Quilava.

"Hurry! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Quilava tried to dodge, but he got hit by Forretress's Heabutt.

"Flamethrower again!" Sora ordered. Quilava darted right in front of Foretress cathing both the Pokémon and the trainer by surprise. Quilava fires a full power Flamethrower right in its face.

Forretress falls right on the ground beaten and its body all red and steamy from the Flamethrower attack.

"No way! He took down two of my Pokémon like it nothing!" The young woman exclaimed.

"Way to go, Quilava!" Sora praised his Pokémon. Quilava felt pretty proud to win it for his trainer. She calls back Forretress after it cooled down a bit.

"That wasn't bad, kid. Let's see how you handle my next one." She said. She took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go Machoke!" The Pokéball opens and Machoke flexes upon entry. Sora calls back Quilava and takes out another Pokéball.

"Go for it, Bayleef!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Bayleef runs towards Sora and gives her trainer an affectionate nuzzle. Sora wheezed, "Bayleef! I love you too, but you have a battle to do!"

"Bay, Bay!" Bayleef said. She got into position. She smirks.

"Go Machoke! Move in with Poison Jab!" The young woman ordered. Machoke charges right at the leaf Pokémon to land a venomous jab.

"Bayleef! Dodge and use Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Bayleef manages to dodge Machoke's Poison Jab and rammed her head into the superpower Pokémon's back. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bayleef sent her vines to smack Machoke.

"Machoke! Grab those vines!" The young woman called out. Machoke grabs the vines and held on. "Now pull Bayleef towards you!"

"Bayleef! Stand your ground!" Sora ordered. Bayleef manages to stand firmly in the ground as Machoke pulls Bayleef right towards it.

"Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Bayleef fired her Razor Leaf right at Machoke. The leaves did hit Machoke, but isn't bothered by the attack.

"That's great, Machoke! Now use Fire Punch!" The young woman ordered. Machoke threw Fire Punch right onto Bayleef's left side.

"Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Bayleef landed a headbutt into Machoke.

"Now use Vital Throw!" The young woman ordered. Machoke swings Bayleef by the vines and moves around and around. Machoke throws Bayleef and she hits the same tree as Granbull. She fell to the side all knocked out.

"Bayleef!" Sora gasped. He ran up to the leaf Pokémon. "You okay, Bayleef?"

"Bay," Bayleef answered.

"Don't apologize. You did your best; and that's all I expect from you. Don't feel bad about losing," Sora said. He took out her Pokéball. "You should rest up for a while." Bayleef flows back inside of her Pokéball.

"I knew you could do it, Machoke!" The young woman cheered.

"Machoke, Macho!" Machoke also cheered. She calls back her Machoke. "Looks like I finally took down one of yours."

"That wasn't bad. Next round decides winner," Sora stated. The young woman grinned.

"How right you are," the young woman agreed. She took out another Pokéball. "Your turn, Politoed!" She threw the Pokéball and it let out a Politoed this Politoed has smaller pink spots on its cheeks. Sora took out another Pokéball and threw it.

"It's your turn now, Kabuto!" Sora said. The Pokéball opens and Kabuto stands on his feet. The young woman was pretty amazed to see a Kabuto.

"Whoa! A prehistoric Pokémon! Never battled one of those before!" The young woman said.

"Not surprised. Now you have the pleasure of battling one," Sora said.

"Don't take that laying down! Bubble Beam!" The young woman ordered. Politoed fired Bubble Beam to hit Kabuto.

"You use Bubble Beam too!" Sora ordered.

"And it'll be a pleasure to beat it! Politoed! Start up with your Bubble Beam!" The young woman ordered. The frog Pokémon fired Bubble Beam at Kabuto.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Kabuto jumped out of the way before the attack could land a hit. "Now use Mud Shot!" Kabuto forms a ball of mud and throws it right at Politoed.

"Dodge it, Politoed!" The young woman ordered. Politoed hopped out of the way before the ball of mud could hit Politoed. Kabuto kept firing Mud Shot until the attack landed a hit.

"Don't take that laying down! Bubble Beam!" The young woman ordered. Politoed fired Bubble Beam to hit Kabuto.

"You fire Bubble Beam too!" Sora ordered. Both Pokémon fired Bubble Beam and the two attacks collided with each other.

Back to Isabelle and Miss Michelle, they were amazed by how the two Pokémon managed to keep up the attacks. Isabelle has particular interest in Sora; interested that he's very skillful and the fact he has an extinct Pokémon.

"He's no ordinary Pokémon trainer," Isabelle said. "Just who is he?"

"Cease fire and move in with Ice Punch!" The young woman ordered. Politoed jumped and stopped using Bubble Beam and dove down to land an Ice Punch. Kabuto stops using Bubble Beam as well.

"Jump and use Scratch!" Sora ordered. Both Pokémon threw an attack to one another. Only one of them actually landed a hit and there was no telling which one did hit. It turns out to be Politoed and it fell to the ground beaten.

"No way! I lost to some kid?!" The young woman exclaimed.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend. She gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. The Alolan nine all smiled warmly at the sight.

Over to Isabelle and Miss Michelle, she smirks after witnessing an intense battle from Sora and his opponent.

"That kid is good. It's not everyday that a Pokémon trainer like him comes around," Isabelle said. She snickered wickedly.

As the group continued on with their journey, they come across the nearby town and they found that the place is totally deserted.

"Strange," Illima said. "This town should be overflowing with people and there is nobdy here."

"None of the shops and restaurants are opened," Sophocles groaned. "I'm starting to get very hungry."

"Me too," Mina said.

"You don't think it might be an official holiday, do you?" Mallow asked. Illima checked the guidebook to make sure.

"I am not seeing anything about any holiday in the town. But, it is a tad unusual," Illima said.

"It is the fastest way to get to Olivine City, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"It should be. I'm not seeing any other way around it," Illima stated.

"I guess we no choice but to go through the town," Sora decided.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed it is the only way to get to Olivine City pretty quick and they needed to get there pretty soon. They kept going and wondered about how the town ended up in such a state. Some Krabby were peeking through the windows, watching the kids and Pokémon walking through.

Another Krabby runs by an alley; Pikachu and the Pichu's ears all perk up hearing something.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned. Sora stops for a moment.

"What's wrong, Pikachu? Did you hear something?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked around and they didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," Sora said.

"Don't you think maybe we might being watched?" Kiawe asked.

"I have that exact same feeling," Acerola said. The group all looked around and they heard something come by.

"I think I saw something move over there!" Lana said. She pointed to a mailbox.

"I think one of those trash cans moved too," Sophocles said.

"What is going on here?" Hapu asked.

"I don't know, but I think we we should keep moving," Sora said.

"Right. I don't think whatever is lurking around here wants us to be here," Illima agreed.

Not needing a second option, the group moved forward, something unexpected happened. A ball of mud is fired at them. The group stopped in their tracks when that happened.

"Where did that mud come from?" Kairi asked.

"And you're asking me, why?" Sora questioned.

Without warning, a barrage of bubbles are fired right at the group. They all scream upon being pelted by the bubbles.

"Is this Bubble Beam?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Nothing is gonna get in the way!" Sora said having enough. He took out Bayleef's Pokéball and he threw it. "Go Bayleef!" The Pokéball opens and lets out Bayleef. "Bayleef! Razor Leaf on where those bubbles are coming from!" Sora ordered. Bayleef fired her Razor Leaf and the attack forces out the source of the attack. A bunch of Krabby come out of hiding and began to retreat. "What do you know? It was just some Krabby."

"That explains the mud and bubbles. Krabby were using Mud Shot and Bubble Beam. I don't think Krabby were this hostile," Lillie said. She stroked her chin.

"Yeah. I always thought Krabby only attack when they're provoked," Lana said.

"I think they were provoked when they attacked us," Kairi said.

"I agree. I don't understand why they're so angry. They don't normally accupy urban areas," Illima said.

"But, why are they here? Isn't there a lake or pond they normally hang at?" Kiawe asked.

"There should be. That is according to the guidebook," Illima said. He checked it to make sure. "And the lake is known as Lake Crab Claw."

"We can't stay here. We should keep moving before anymore Krabby gives more of an unwelcoming committee," Sora said.

"I'm with him. Who knows what else could happen?" Sophocles said.

With that settled, the group continued onwards to Olivine City, but it turns out that more Krabby are watching them. As they kept moving, they soon became encountered by some more Krabby. Many of them started to attack the group with their pincers.

"OUCH!" Hapu yelled.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Mallow also yelled.

The rest of the group shouted out in pain as they were being pinced by the Krabby. They started to run the opposite way with the crab Pokémon pursuing them. It didn't take them long before they became trapped by a brick wall.

"This is great! We can't get through!" Sora said.

"And we can't go back either!" Lillie said cried. They were trapped between a wall and claws.

"This isn't how I pictured this," Mina said. Sora held Kairi in his arms and she started shaking. Soon after an Abra appears out of nowhere.

"Abra?!" The group asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

"Chu," The Pichu also chirped.

Abra teleports the group away before the crab Pokémon could reach them. They looked around and gave up looking for them since they figured that the Krabby proved their point.

In a small appartment over in the next town, Miss Michelle was happily enjoying some tea when Abra teleports right in.

"Oh! Hello Abra. Where have you been?" Miss Michelle asked. The group teleports above the woman and they all fell on top of here with Pikachu and the baby Pokémon on top.

"Say Pikachu, you think you can get off my back?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to be rude, but I would appreciate that you don't dogpile on me," Miss Michelle said. After a few minutes, they got the introductions out of the way and they explained on how they ended up in such a situation. "I see. You were just on your way to Olivine City and then you were encountered by some Krabby."

"Yeah, but the thing is, we don't know why those Krabby just attacked us and everything," Sora stated.

"I'm afraid that I don't know either, because it only just happened very recently. The people in that town weren't bothered by them at first, but then things started to escalate when more began showing up. The Krabby started to attack the townspeople and they all cleared out. Not too long after that, they claimed the entire town as their territory," Miss Michelle said.

"Anyway, thanks for sending your Abra over to help us out like that," Lillie said.

"You don't need to thank me, Lillie. Because I didn't send Abra to help you. Also, this Abra isn't even mine. It is a wild Abra. Naturally, he just sensed the danger you were in and came to your aid," Miss Michelle explained.

"If Abra's not yours and he's a wild Pokémon, then why is he here?" Kiawe asked.

"I think Abra just likes it here. I do enjoy his company, so I decided to let Abra stay as long as he wanted," Miss Michelle.

"Abra."

The Psi Pokémon teleports again and sits right next to Kairi. She turns to him and she saw him blushing as it looked.

"I think Abra has a crush on you, Kairi," Miss Michelle said. That made Sora facepalm.

"This is what I need: a Pokémon version of Brock," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Lake Crab Claw is just outside the town we're in and the one we were in before. This town dosen't have any Krabby here too, right?" Kiawe asked.

"Fortunately no. The Krabby only made it there because it is closer to the lake they live in; that is until now," Miss Michelle said.

"Any idea on why they left the lake in the first place?" Mallow asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Krabby do live near water since their Water Type Pokémon," Lillie said.

"I wish I did. Some of the townspeople have cleared out and came here while others went elsewhere," Miss Michelle explained.

"Why haven't anyone done anything about it?" Hapu asked.

"Because of the Stantler living in the forest. The Stantler have been living there for ten years and no one could go in without being affected by the illusions they create," Miss Michelle said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all remembered that very well. Also since Illima's Stantler only did that all because he was frightened.

"That would make loads of sense since Stantler don't trust human beings all too much," Mallow said.

Just then, a doorbell rang and Miss Michelle stood up and went to answer the door.

"Coming!" Miss Michelle called out. She opened the door and she saw Isabelle and the three other teens from before. "Oh, hello everyone. What brings you all here?"

"We came to talk about the Krabby situation," the boy with the glasses said.

The group all eyed each other and knew very much that it was definitely serious.

Miss Michelle sighed, "I know we had talked about it, but I kept telling you that it's too dangerous because of the Stantler."

"We know we're asking too much, but we can't sit on our butts and not do anything about it. Also, I wanna go there again," the boy with the messy blonde hair said.

"Yeah, me too," the girl with the red long hair said.

"I think we all do," the girl with the brown hair said. The boy with the short black hair noticed the group inside.

"Hey, you have company in there?" The boy with short black hair asked. Miss Michelle turns around and she remembered the kids that teleported into her apartment.

"Oh yes. These kids were teleported here by Abra. He sensed the danger they were in," Miss Michelle said. The boy with the messy blonde hair came in and pats the psi Pokémon on the back.

"Way to go, Abbie! You always know when something is going to happen!" The blonde boy said grinning stupidly. Abra's eyes glows red and threw him out the door. The other teens managed to catch him before he fell over.

"I told you not to call Abra that! You know that he hates being called 'Abbie!'" The girl with the brown hair exclaimed.

Sora looked at the Psychic Type Pokémon and knew for certain that he shouldn't call that name to Abra, unless he wants to tossed out like he did.

"And Abra's Psychic attack is nothing to sneeze at," the boy with the glasses added. Isabelle walked inside along the other teens and she took an interesting look at him.

"Um, what?" Sora asked.

"I know you. I saw your battle from earlier," Isabelle said. Sora blinked twice as did Kairi, the Pokémon and the Alolan nine. "You're the one with the Bayleef, Croconaw, Quilava, and Kabuto." She snickered.

"A Kabuto? Not possible. Those have been extinct for millions of years," the boy with the short black hair said.

"You were watching that battle?" Sora asked.

"You couldn't see me, but I could see you," Isabelle told him. "And I know who you are too. You're Sora Ketchum. You're that Pokémon trainer from Kanto who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League." The rest of the teens went up to the group.

"This is the kid? He doesn't look like that to me," the boy with the short black hair said.

"Yeah, he's just a puny little shrimp. And he has hair just like a porcupine," the boy with the messy blonde hair said.

"Well, you have hair that looks like you slept in a rubbish heap!" Sora countered. The blonde got flustered by that remark while the boy with the glasses laughed.

"I always thought he looked like he dunked his head in the toilet," the boy with the glasses laughed. "And I can still smell it."

Everyone all laughed at that statement.

"Anyway, yeah. I am Sora Ketchum," he said.

"I'm Kairi; I'm actually his girlfriend," Kairi admitted.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name is Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And the name's Hapu."

"Good to meet you guys. I'm Caleb," the boy with the glasses introduced himself.

"My name is Kelly," the girl with the brown hair said.

"I'm Isabelle," she introduced.

"My name is Mikey and this is my girlfriend Katie," the messy blonde boy introduced.

"And I'm Montague; Monty for short," the boy with the black hair introduced.

"Anyway, are you guys heading for the lake?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! All those Krabby were becoming a problem for everyone there and we wanna do something about it," Kelly said.

"We would call it a good thing they didn't come here since it's too far from the lake," Montague said.

"I wonder what made the Krabby wanna go there in the first place?" Kairi asked.

"I think we should find out by heading to the lake ourselves," Sora said.

"That's a good idea. But, what about all the Stantler in the forest?" Lana asked.

"That's a bridge we will have to cross when we get to it," Sora stated. He turned to Illima. "Besides, Illima here has a Stantler of his own." The Normal Type Pokémon trainer nodded and stroked his chin.

"Yes. My Stantler won't be seen as a possible threat, so we might be able to pass through; I hope," Illima said.

"But, you're going to need our help since we know the way," Caleb said.

"He's right, Sora. We might end up getting lost and back in the Krabby infested town again," Acerola agreed.

"Then, let's get started," Sora stated. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine are all joined by Caleb, Kelly, Mikey, Katie, Isabelle, Montague, Miss Michelle, and Abra.

They reached the forest and they stopped when they realized they were close to the territory of the Stantler.

"This is the place I told you about," Miss Michelle said.

"It isn't odd to find any Stantler in the woods," Acerola said. Hapu sighed.

"I wouldn't have a problem with Stantler if the one Illima didn't have use his power of illusion on us," Hapu said rembering that one time.

"Something like that happened before?" Kelly asked.

"The Stantler Illima has was a baby that got separated from his family all because of a Pokémon hunter," Kairi explained. "He had his Sneasel and Weavile to attack Stantler, making him afraid of people."

"Us and some friends that were in the same place as us at the time," Kiawe said.

"What kind of illusion did that Stantler create for you and your friends?" Katie asked.

"A whole herd of Stantler," Sophocles said. He shudders at the memory. "Made me think they were real."

"We all thought they were real, until Illima figured that they weren't real at all," Mina said.

"I knew he was frightened when I first made eye contact with him," Illima said. "I didn't know if he had a mother or father, but I decided to adopt Stantler and have him as my own Pokémon."

"That was very noble of you, Illima," Katie said.

"What about that hunter? Did you ever get him?" Isabelle asked.

"We did. That hunter got what he deserved all thanks to Kairi's Togepi, and Mina's Clefairy," Mallow said.

"And now for the Pokémon in question," Illima said. He took out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air. Stantler is let out. "Stantler, we're going to need your help getting through the woods." Stantler nodded. The caribou Pokémon led the group through the woods keeping their eyes open for the wild Stantler. Several Stantler did poke their heads out of the shrubs, but Illima's Stantler stepped in and told them that their no threat.

Some of the Stantler weren't going to go for it, but he did win them over as best as he could. The group managed to get through without a problem, so far.

"Well, that went well," Sophocles said. "What's next?"

"The lake," Caleb told him. "We're almost there."

"That's good to know," Lillie said. The group did make it to the lake and they found that it was peaceful at the most part; there was just one little element that was a tad off. Sora took in a whiff.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Sora said holding his nose. Everyone else took a whiff and all held their noses.

"Whew! I sure as hell do," Mikey said.

"You don't think that all those Krabby made it all the way towards the town all because of the smell, do you?" Mallow asked.

"I know I would want to get away from it too, Mallow," Acerola said.

"Same here. But, what is causing it, is what I wanna know," Hapu said.

Hapu got her answer when a whole bunch of Grimer came out of the lake and attacked the group.

"GRIMER!" The group exclaimed.

"So that's it! Those Grimer are the reason why all those Krabby up and left this lake! Those Grimer just came and stole it just to pollute it!" Sora said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Miss Michelle said. "I just don't know how and when they got here, because there aren't any factories and power plants around here for miles."

"How about we just clear them out!" Kiawe suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Mikey agreed.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had sent out Kabuto, Omanyte, Smeargle, Magearna, Weepinbell, Marowak, Poliwhirl, Voltorb, Mismagius, Clefairy, and Mudsdale to deal with the Grimer. Miss Michelle and the teens except for Isabelle were surprised to see Sora and Kairi both had prehistoric Pokémon. Not only that, they were also amazed to see Magearna as well.

"Kabuto/Omanyte! Bubble Beam!" Sora and Kairi ordered. The prehistoric Pokémon fired Bubble Beam right on the sludgy Pokémon, but more started to show up.

"Magearna! Fleur Cannon!" Lillie ordered. Magearna fired its signature attack on the Grimer, but they weren't going to back off.

"Smeargle! Flamethrower!" Illima ordered.

"Weepibell! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered.

"Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Kiawe ordered.

"Poliwhirl! Water Pulse!" Lana ordered.

"Voltorb! Spark!" Sophocles ordered.

"Mismagius! Mystical Fire!" Acerola ordered.

"Clefairy! Meteor Mash!" Mina ordered.

"Mudsdale! Mega Kick!" Hapu ordered.

Smeargle fired Flamethrower right at the Grimer, burning them up. Weepinbell fired Razor Leaf and the leaves all strike the Grimer. Marowak taps his head with his bone three times and forms a ball of green fire and rolls into the Grimer. Poliwhirl forms a huge ball of water and hurls it right towards the sludge Pokémon. Yellow sparks of electricity surround Voltorb's body before shocking the Grimer. Mismagius sends Mystical Fire at the Grimer, burning them like before. Clefairy lands a punch attack on the poisonous Pokémon sending them back into several others. Mudsdale kicks the Grimer hard and they all went flying.

No matter how many were taken down, more kept coming, and they were very angry. Caleb, Miss Michelle, and the rest decided to join in. They each took out out one Pokéball to battle.

"Head in there, Quagsire!" Caleb called out. He threw his Pokéball and lets out a slightly small Quagsire.

"Join in Vileplume!" Miss Michelle said, throwing her Pokéball. Stars swirls around Vileplume upon entry. Vileplume is green and the flower petals were all orange. This is a female Vileplume.

"Jolteon! Make sparks fly!" Mikey shouted as he threw his Pokéball. His Jolteon has messy fur matching its trainer.

"Go in, Jynx!" Kelly shouted throwing her Pokéball. Her Jynx happens to be holding a parasol in her right hand. And her hair is tied in braids.

"Jynx!" Her Jynx shouted upon entry.

"Join the fight, Geodude!" Montague shouted, throwing his Pokéball. His Geodude is wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie. It has a flower on the right side of its body.

"Go Vaporeon!" Katie shouted as she threw her Pokéball. Her Vaporeon is wearing several ribbons on her fins.

"Rhyhorn! Go in!" Isabelle shouted. Her Pokéball lets out a female Rhyhorn, due to the small horn.

"Quagsire! Mud Slap!" Caleb ordered.

"Moonblast, Vileplume!" Miss Michelle ordered.

"Jynx! Blizzard!" Kelly ordered.

"Jolteon! Wild Charge!" Mikey ordered.

"Vaporeon! Aurora Beam!" Katie ordered.

"Geodude! Superpower!" Montague ordered.

"Rhyhorn! Horn Drill!" Isabelle ordered.

Quagsire whipped up some mud and hurls it at the Grimer as Vileplume forms pink energy from the top of the flower on her head and sends it at the Grimer. Jynx fires a fearsome blizzard from her mouth as Jolteon charges towards the sludge Pokémon with sparks coming out of its body. Vaporeon fires a beam of aurora from its mouth hitting them. Geodude flexes its muscles and its body gives off a light blue aura. Geodude threw its fists right at the sludge Pokémon. Rhyhorn's horn spun like a drill and charged right at the Grimer hitting several of them.

All of the Pokémon managed to to overcome the Grimer, but some Muk started to show up as well.

"You've got to be kidding me! Muk too?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"We shouldn't be surprised to see those here since Grimer do evolve into Muk!" Lillie said.

All the Muk fired a Sludge Wave attack and the attacks all strike the opposing Pokémon. They ended up being covered in sludge. Omanyte and Kabuto stood back up and got ready for more battle.

"We can take them!" Sora said.

"You're right, Sora! Let's do this!" Kairi added.

"Ancient Power!" Sora and Kairi ordered Both prehistoric Pokémon fired their rock attacks right at the large sludy Pokémon and they all dodge it and one of them moves towards them and lands a Body Slam attack on them. Underneath, both have been firing Bubble Beam, sending it back. A few more Muk grabbed both Kabuto and Omanyte and gave them a toss into each other.

"Kabuto!" Sora called out.

"Omanyte!" Kairi gasped.

Abra heard Kairi's voice and saw how worried she was for her Pokémon. Kabuto and Omanyte heard their trainer's voices and started to evolve. Kabuto was now a Kabutops and Omanyte was now an Omastar.

"They evolved!" Sora and Kairi proclaimed.

"How about we try this again?" Sora suggested.

"Right behind you, Sora!" Kairi agreed.

"Kabutops! Slash!" Sora ordered.

"Omastar! Spike Cannon!" Kairi ordered.

Kabuto swung his psyche-like arms on one of the Muk and Omastar fired spike-like projectiles from hus spiny shell hitting another one. The Muk weren't going to take that laying down so they fought back. Some of the Grimer evolved into Muk and overwhelmed the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Not again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Omastar!" Kairi gasped. One of the Muk fired a Sludge Bomb and it was heading right towards Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora gasped. She froze in place watching it coming right at her. Abra wasn't going to let Kairi get hurt, so he used his telekinesis to stop the sludge and send it back to its owner. Abra teleported right in front of the Muk.

"Abra?" Kairi asked. Abra turned and nodded. "You saved me. Thank you." Kairi smiled gratefully. That melted Abra's heart seeing her smile. The psi Pokémon turned to the sludge Pokémon and headed right towards them. Abra threw a Mega Punch on one of the Muk and landed a Mega Kick. Abra lifted several Grimer and Muk and tossed them like he was juggling. Some of the sludge Pokémon fired sludge at the Psychic Type Pokémon, but he teleported out of the way, dropping them. Abra used Psychic to lift several rocks and pelted them with them.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and their Pokémon were amazed by how powerful Abra is. Caleb and the orhers weren't surprised to see this since Abra can fight whenever his friends are in trouble.

Abra uses Psychic to lift all of the Grimer and Muk, but he was straining his own strength, so he teleported along with his many opponents and then telported back a second later. Abra teleported next to Kairi.

"Abra, Ab," Abra said. Kairi looked at the psi Pokémon and and smiled at him.

"Thank you for what you did, Abra. You're a pretty strong Pokémon. Any trainer would be lucky to have you," Kairi said kindly. Abra smiled and gave her a hug while blushing. Miss Michelle smiled and giggled.

"Kairi, I think Abra wants to be with you," Miss Michelle guessed. "Isn't that right, Abra?"

"Abra," Abra nodded. Kairi places Togepi down and picked Abra up.

"I guess I'm the lucky one after all. I will be happy to have you with me. After all, you are pretty cute," Kairi said. Abra's face lighted up hearing her call him cute. Abra teleported out of Kairi's arms and stood in place. Kairi took out a Pokéball and Abra pushed the button on the button and flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asked her if she wants to keep Abra or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi decided to keep Abra with her in exchange for Miltank. "Welcome to our team, Abra." Kairi threw the Pokéball and lets out her newest Pokémon. "How about you help us take the Krabby home, huh?" Abra nodded, wanting to please his new trainer. Suicune suddenly appeared before the group and it astonished everyone.

"Suicune," everyone all said. Suicune leapt onto the water and it cleaned and purified the water making it safe for the Krabby again. Once the task was completed, Suicune had vanished the same way it had appeared.

Everyone set off for Krabby infested town and managed to gather all of the Krabby with all of their Pokémon. Once the Krabby were all in once place, Miss Michelle turned to Kairi.

"Won't you do the honors, Kairi?" Miss Michelle asked.

"Gladly," Kairi said. She turned to Abra. "Okay Abra. Use your Teleport to take the Krabby home." Abra obeyed and teleported along with all of the Krabby. Abra teleported back right next to Kairi. "That was very good."

Once everything was back to normal, Miss Michelle and the teens stood outside the town once infested with Krabby.

"So now that the Grimer and Muk are gone and the Krabby back home, how will it take for everyone to move back?" Sora asked.

"Probably not too long. Thank you for everything you've done," Miss Michelle thanked the group.

"We're just glad we were able to help out," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pi, Pichu, Pi," the shiny Pichu chirped.

"That's one thing. But, it won't be the same without Abra here," Isabelle said.

"I think I'm going to miss him," Katie said.

"I think we all will," Caleb said.

"Yes. But, you have to remember that Abra will be in very good hands," Miss Michelle said. She gave Abra a goodbye hug. "Goodbye Abra. We will miss you very much. And we all love you." Miss Michelle's eyes filled with tears as did the teens. Abra's eyes got all teary as well. Abra took one last look at his old friends before joining his new trainer and her friends. Kairi took him by the hand.

"You don't need to worry, Abra. They'll be okay," Kairi assured Abra. "As long as you keep them close to your heart, you won't forget them." Abra smiled happily at that. The group had finally arrived in Olivine City and the battle for Sora's next badge was just a short time away.


	145. Sparkle the Ampharos

**Episode 145:** **Sparkle the Ampharos**

It was later in the same day that Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all arrived in Olivine City and the battle with the Gym Leader was closer than ever. Nurse Joy hands Sora his Pokémon back to him.

"There you go. Your Pokémon are fighting fit," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Sora said, taking back his Pokémon.

"It was my pleasure. Are you by any chance here to challenge the Gym Leader of the Olivine City Gym?" Nurse Joy asked the young Pokémon trainer.

"Yeah I am. That's why me and my friends all came here," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Well, you should be in luck because the Gym Leader here goes by Jasmine and she specializes with Steel Type Pokémon," Nurse Joy said.

"Jasmine, huh? And she uses Steel Types," Sora said, stroking his chin. He already had his Quilava and Gliscor with him so he figured he'd have to make two more exchanges for the battle. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. "I think I already know which ones to use." Sora turned to go to rejoin his friends, but he turns back around. "Thanks for the tip, Nurse Joy." The young nurse smiled and nodded. Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Bayleef and Croconaw for Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. "There!" Sora rejoined his friends as Kairi had introduced Raichu, Shuckle, and Raticate to her new Abra. Kairi's new Pokémon is already fitting in.

"Looks like Abra is fitting in just nicely," Sora said.

"Sure is," Kairi said. Sora placed his arm around Kairi's shoulder, making Abra jealous in the process. "So, any clue on the new Gym Leader, Sora?"

"Only that her name is Jasmine and she uses Steel Types," Sora explained. He pulls out two Pokéballs. "And I just got Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee sent here since they're both Fighting Types and they both know Fire Punch and Blaze Kick."

"Good thinking. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan would be a good choice to use. The same for Gliscor and Quilava since being Fire and Ground Types," Kairi said.

"And I think some training would do me some good," Sora said.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Kairi asked.

"As if I leave you behind," Sora said. That made her giggle.

"I thought you would say that," Kairi said.

With that said, Kairi calls back all of her Pokémon and joined her boyfriend to train for his Gym battle.

Once they found a good spot, Sora called out Quilava, Gliscor, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee to do some training. Quilava was firing Flamethrower while Gliscor flew up in the air and swiping at Quilava with his claws. Hitmonchan was launching some punches while Hitmonlee was practicing some kicks.

Unknown to the couple or anyone else, a Rockruff exited off a ship and sniffed around for a bit. A Cutiefly buzzed off a different ship and flew around for a bit. Cutiefly flew doing some looking around when she spots something that caught its eye; a girl holding a Togepi. Cutiefly flew over to Kairi and landed on her shoulder. Togepi took notice of the Bug and Fairy Type Pokémon resting on her shoulder.

"Toge, Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped. Kairi looked at her baby Pokémon.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Togepi?" Kairi asked. "Is there something on my-" she turned to see the little Pokémon on her shoulder. "Oh! Hi there. Where did you come from?" Cutiefly turned to face her. She slowly tapped Sora on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the little Pokémon on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Is that a Cutiefly?" Sora asked.

"It is. And it's a girl Cutiefly. I don't know who's this is and where she came from," Kairi said.

"Well, wherever it came from, I think this little Cutiefly likes you a lot, Kairi," Sora said.

"Yeah? Well, I think I like her too," Kairi said. She took out a Pokéball, and Cutiefly landed right on the button. The Pokéball opens and the bee fly Pokémon flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep Cutiefly with her or send her off to Professor Oak. She decides to keep Cutiefly in exchange for Shuckle.

Sora went back to some more training and that was when Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill came along and caught Sora training for his upcoming Gym battle.

"Doing some training I see," Riku said. The couple and Sora's Pokémon turned to see Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill come along.

"Riku," Sora said.

"Naminé," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped excitedly seeing Azurill again.

"Azu! Azu! Azu!" Azurill chirped happily.

"It's been a while," Naminé said.

"It sure has," Kairi agreed. Both Kairi and Naminé placed their baby Pokémon down to the ground just so they can play with each other.

"So, what's new with you?" Riku asked.

"Well, everything was almost the same since we heard you saw that new kind of Pokémon. The kind with the hex nut head," Sora said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAW THEM TOO?!" Riku exclaimed.

"I did. Professor Oak also mentioned that you Naminé, Takato, Takuya and the others did too," Sora said. Riku looked over to Sora and he wondered about one thing.

"You didn't get a hold of one of those did you?" Riku asked. Sora looked at him for a moment and he nodded.

"Yeah," Sora responded. "Professor Oak has been doing some research on Meltan for a while now."

"Meltan?" Riku asked.

"That's what we decided to call it," Sora said.

"How did you come across that Pokémon to begin with?" Naminé asked.

"You know it's kinda funny when you think about it," Kairi said with a chuckle. "Sora found it in his backpack on our way to Goldenrod City. I kinda mistook it for a piece of junk until Meltan used Flash Cannon."

"I gotta tell you, that freaked all of us out," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"And you caught it just like that?" Riku asked.

"Well, as soon as Professor Oak suggested it," Sora said. "You should have seen it in action. Meltan might be small, but he really packs a powerful punch."

Riku already knew how they were all together, but he wondered how Meltan is all by itself. Naminé decided to change the subject.

"So, Kairi. How are things going with you since you started training Pokémon?" Naminé asked.

"Well, things have going smoothly. I even entered an all-girls Pokémon tournament," Kairi said.

"I think I heard something about that," Riku said. He then realized something and took a look at her. "Hey! Wait a minute! You don't mean you at the Poké Maiden tournament a while back were you?!"

"Yes, that's right," Kairi nodded. "I entered that tournament and I won it. And it was Togepi's very first battle."

Riku was at a loss for words and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wow. That explains why your face all over those banners when we passed by," Riku said.

"And they were all worshipping you like a princess or a goddess," Naminé added.

"Eevee, Vee," Eevee said.

Riku wondered about something for a moment and then got an idea.

"Say Kairi. How about you and me have ourselves a battle? The two of us uses one Pokémon each. What do you say?" Riku challenged. Riku grinned slyly. "Unless it'll make Sora jealous." Sora gave off a chuckle.

"Gee, I dunno. I'm more worried about making Naminé jealous," Sora joked.

"Pika," Pikachu laughed. Naminé glared at the spiky-haired boy and he stopped laughing.

"I'll shut up now," Sora said.

"Okay Riku. I can take you on that offer," Kairi said. She took out her Pokéball and opened it to let out her Abra. "How about I use Abra for this one?"

"Fine with me," Riku said. "And I'll be going with Eevee."

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Abra," Abra said.

Both Riku and Kairi stood in position for battle. Sora and Naminé took watch as their significant other get started.

"Wanna make the first move?" Riku asked.

"So, you're being a gentlemen. Let's see if that'll help you out. Abra! Mega Punch!" Kairi ordered. Abra ran towards Eevee to land a powerful punch.

"Eevee! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Riku ordered. Eevee dodged the punch and darted right into Abra.

"Mega Kick!" Kairi ordered. Abra swung his leg and it landed a kick on the evolution Pokémon. Eevee wasn't going to take that laying down.

"Swift!" Riku ordered.

"Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleported out of the way of the stars, but they pursued the Psi Pokémon. Abra kept teleporting from one place to another until the stars landed a hit on Abra. "Don't worry about it, Abra! Use Psychic!" Abra's eyes glowed blue and he lifted Eevee in the air.

Riku wasn't too worried about Eevee in the air in a psychic lock. Abra gave the evolution Pokémon a twirl around in the air for a while until Riku knew what to do.

"Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Once Eevee had Abra where he wanted him, he fired Shadow Ball right into Abra and he dropped Eevee. "Dig!" Eevee burrowed underground as Abra was regaining his footing. Abra looked around and knew Eevee would come out of the ground at any moment. Eevee came up from behind.

"Abra! Behind you!" Kairi called out. Abra turned to look to see Eevee right behind him.

"Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Shadow Ball pretty fast, not giving the psi Pokémon enough time to react or teleport in time. Abra had fallen on the ground beaten. Eevee returned to Riku while Kairi had helped Abra up.

"Are you okay, Abra?" Kairi asked her Pokémon.

"Abra," Abra said sadly for losing. He was worried about his trainer being so angry at him for losing.

"Don't feel bad for losing. You did your best and that's all that matters to me. You'll do better next time," Kairi said. That made Abra feel better about losing. Riku walked up to her.

"That wasn't bad, Kairi. I guess watching Sora battle has rubbed off on you," Riku said.

"Thanks Riku. I now know how Sora feels when he first battled you and lost," Kairi said. Sora's cheeks puffed up. Kairi turned around and giggled a bit. "But, it's okay, because you did your best too." That made Sora smile.

"That's true. I did do my best," Sora said. Sora looked over to Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. "And it looks like those two agrees with us." Kairi turned and patted the Psychic Type Pokémon on the back for that punch and kick Abra performed. Hitmonchan didn't even care if Abra's Mega Punch didn't even land a punch.

Sora and Kairi called back their Pokémon and headed back to the Pokémon Center with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill joining them for some lunch and there they met up with the Alolan nine and the two Pichu. Azurill started to play with Pikachu's adobtive little brothers as soon as they met. Naminé smiled warmly seeing her Azurill playing with the Pichu.

"Do you like your new friends, Azurill?" Naminé asked.

"Azu, Azu!" Azurill chirped. The blonde giggled.

"Okay. Just don't wonder off too far like last time," Naminé said. Azurill nodded and continued to play with her new friends. Eevee remembered that one tie when he accidentally let Azurill out of his sight, but luckily he managed to come to her aid when a territorial Scizor came and tried to attack her and bested the red bug Pokémon. The good news is, Azurill wasn't hurt. The bad news is, Eevee got an earful for his carelessness; but luckily, it wasn't too severe. The little Pokémon kept playing until it was time to eat.

Riku looked at the two Pichu and saw how unique they were compared to the Pichu Hau had before evolving. When he asked how they come across them, Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles explained it was when they met at an apple orchard when Sora was sick with a fever.

"Wow. Didn't think that you end up with a flu, Sora," Riku poked fun at him. Riku laughed a bit and Naminé jabbed him on the arm with her elbow. "Ow! I was kidding."

"I know. I just felt like jabbing you because I love you," Naminé said. Sora, Kairi, and Riku's old classmates laughed.

"Gotta hand it to you, Naminé. You really know how to put Riku in line like that," Mallow said.

"Well, I actually got that from my mother. She always how to put daddy in line whenever it came to me," Naminé said.

Sora wanted to know how the meeting with her parets went, but decided not to touch that issue.

"So, Riku, any encounters with some Ultra Beasts?" Sora asked changing the subject.

"There were some Nihilego, and a Buzzwole, and a Xurkitree, but that was just recently," Riku said. "What about you?"

"The last one was a Stakataka. It didn't do much; except scaring the daylights out of Kiawe," Sora said.

Everyone laughed except for Kiawe, since he was still shivering from the memory of that experience. He was just happy that he doesn't have to go through that again.

"Anyway, Sora. I can bet that you're on your way to the gym, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. We're heading down there as soon as we're finished eating," Sora stated.

"Figured, that's what you'd be doing," Riku said. "I guess we'll be joining you for this." As the human kids ate, the two Pichu were pestering Eevee for a while.

 _"How come you have your fur like his?"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Yeah. How come?"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.Eevee stopped eating and looked the tiny mouse Pokémon.

 _"Is there a special reason?"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"No reason. I just like it." -_ Eevee subtitle. Eevee went back to eating.

 _"Oh, come on! Tell us more!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Yeah, tell us more!"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"Guys! Stop pestering Eevee! It's impolite to ask too many questions!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Don't worry about me, Pikachu. They were only curious. And it wasn't that many questions."_ \- Eevee subtitle.

 _"Yeah, but still._ _"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Eevee laughed.

 _"But, after meeting your little brothers, I can imagine you were like them once."_ \- Eevee subtitle. Eevee patted the Pichu on their heads.

Once everyone was done eating, the group joined by Riku and Naminé head on down to the Olivine City Gym only to find Silver standing at the outside the gym doors.

"Silver?" Sora asked. Silver turned around and he gave them a hateful glare.

"Oh, it's you again," Silver said disgusted. Riku took an immediate dislike for him.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately, we do," Lana said.

"He's a very rude and disrespectful Pokémon trainer we met back in Azalea Town," Kairi said. "He said that he hates anyone weaker than he is." Riku knew another bully when he saw one. "He abuses his own Pokémon. He even called Togepi weak." That made his blood boil. Having to tease girls just to make them cry was one thing, but making fun of a baby, either a human or a Pokémon was crossing the line.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"I only came here to challenge the Gym Leader into a battle and found that she isn't here. Something about a sick Pokémon at the lighthouse," Silver said.

"A sick Pokémon?" Sora asked. Kairi was starting to worry. The Alolan nine all shred her concern.

"Yeah, but who really cares? Just let sick Pokémon die because Pokémon that can't battle are useless," Silver stated.

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE THING TO SAY!" Naminé exclaimed. Silver glared at her.

"What do you know, blondie? I don't need to be what to say from a weakling like you!" Silver spat. That infuriated Riku.

"HEY!" Riku yelled. He walked up to him and held him by the shirt against the wall. Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and the Alolan nine were shocked by what they were seeing. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A WEAKLING!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Silver asked.

"Just keep running your mouth and find out!" Riku yelled. Naminé handed Azurill to Lillie and ran up to her boyfriend.

"Riku stop! Let him go! He's not worth it!" Naminé said. Riku turned to look at her and saw she didn't like how Riku was acting. He let go of Silver.

"Just get lost," Riku said.

"Anything to get away from all the wimps," Silver said. He took off.

The group just watched him walk off and they were thankful for seeing go since not one of the group can forgive the way he raises his Pokémon. Just then, a little girl wearing a yellow dress with orange stripes at the skirt and wearing pink shoes. She wore pink shoes and a pink single pearl necklace and a lavender single pearl necklace.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Jasmine?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, we are," Sora said. "We were just told that she was down at the lighthouse tending to a sick Pokémon. Is that true?"

"Yes. The sick Pokémon is her Ampharos Sparkle. She's not accepting any challenges until Sparkle is much better. Anyway, my name is Janina," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sora."

"My name's Kairi."

"The name's Riku."

"My name is Namine."

"Pikachu."

"Togepi."

"Eevee."

"Azu, Azurill!"

"Pichu!" Both Pichu chirped.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet all of you," Janina said.

"Say Janina. Do you by any chance know where the lighthouse is?" Sora asked.

"Hm-hm," Janina nodded. "I can show you the way if you want."

"You're thinking of challenging Jasmine in the lighthouse?" Hapu asked.

"I am, but, I'm just concerned about the sick Pokémon right now. And I'm wondering how sick her Ampharos is," Sora said.

"He's right. The least we can do is be considerate," Illima agreed.

Everyone all agreed and Janina led the group to the lighthouse.

"Here it is, everyone. The Shiny Lighthouse," Janina said. Everyone looked at the lighthouse at awe.

"This kinda reminds me of the lighthouse we once visited just before we got to Vermilion City that one time. Remember Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I do," Kairi said. "That was something."

"What lighthouse would that be?" Mallow asked.

"The lighthouse that belongs to a Pokémon researcher named Bill. I can never forget that one time," Kairi said.

(Flashback, before Chapter 13)

It was a rainy night and Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were desperate to get out of the storm. They made across a lighthouse along the way.

"A lighthouse! Maybe we can sleep there for the night," Sora suggested.

"I think you're right, Sora. We might end up catching a cold if we stay out in this weather," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu raced towards the lighthouse and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Hello! Is anybody home?!" Sora asked.

 _"Yes? What can I do to help you?"_ A voice asked through the speaker.

"Yes, my friend and I have been traveling together for a while and we were wondering if we can stay here for the night?" Sora asked.

 _"I don't mind at all. By the way, you wouldn't know how to cook do you?"_ The voice asked. Kairi spoke in the speaker.

"I can. I might make a some soup for the two of us, but you're welcome to have a bowl of you like," Kairi offered.

 _"That's awfully kind of you. Can you make it without any tofu?"_ The voice asked.

"I can make just about anything without using tofu," Kairi said.

 _"That's good, because I have been eating nothing but tofu ever since my cook left for a vacation. Let me let you in, just so you can get out that weather,"_ the voice said. The doors of the lighthouse opens and the kids and mouse Pokémon walks in. Pikachu shakes himself dry.

"Hey Pikachu! Watch it! I don't want to get wetter than I already am," Sora said.

"Welcome you two. May I ask what are your names?" The voice asked.

"My name is Sora Ketchum. And I came from Pallet Town," Sora introduced.

"And my name is Kairi. I came from Viridian City," Kairi said.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Bill, by the way. Sora right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"May I presume that you know Professor Samuel Oak?" Bill asked.

"Yes I do. Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I have been inspired to be a Pokémon researcher ever since I first saw him give a lecture on human and Pokémon bondings," Bill said.

"Where are you? We can hear you, but we can't see you," Kairi said.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. How rude of me. Let me get the lights," Bill said. The lights comes on and a giant Kabuto comes down the stairway. Sora and Kairi jumped in shock.

"A Kabuto?! No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kabuto is an extinct Pokémon! What is a Kabuto doing here?!" Kairi asked.

"Wait! I'm not a Kabuto! I'm really Bill! A Pokémon researcher!" Bill said through the Kabuto.

"Wait a minute! You're a human being?" Sora asked.

"Yes! This is just a costume and I'm trapped inside it!" Bill said. Sora walked up to him.

"How can I get you out of there?" Sora asked.

"Just push that button. It's a red button on the right," Bill instructed.

"This one here?" Sora asked.

"Yes! I've been trying to reach for that button, but these stubby arms are too short to reach the button!" Bill said. Sora pressed the button and underneath is a young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a lavender shirt and blue jean pants. He aslo wore white socks with a gray tip. "Whew! That's much better. I've stuck in that costume for hours."

"Why were you wearing that costume in the first place? Was it for a party or something?" Kairi asked.

"No, it wasn't for a party," Bill corrected her. "I was doing some research by getting into a Pokémon's skin when I got trapped inside." Bill took a look at the costume. "It's a good thing I saved the recite for it though."

"So, how do you know that much about Pokémon, Bill? Could you know more than Professor Oak?" Sora asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, Sora," Bill said. "But, I would like to say that I know about Pokémon more than anyone else I know." He presses the button to show images of several Pokémon all in a certain order.

"Just how many kinds of Pokémon are there?" Kairi asked.

"There are many kinds. So far there are at least 800 or possibly 900 kinds of Pokémon currently known," Bill said.

"900?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes. Pokémon that are in certain Types and sme that can evolve and some that cannot. There certain regions that they are only indegious to also some that gain a new appearence depending greatly on what enviroment they're exposed to. And there are some that have yet to be discovered. The possibilities are boundless."

(Back to the present)

The group were going up the stairs right to the top of the lighthouse to meet with Jasmine.

"I used to think that it's find hard to believe that there many kinds of Pokémon out there and I still do," Sophocles said.

"Bill was right that the possiblities being boundless. We made a new discovery ourselves," Illima said.

Upon reaching the top of the lighthouse There was a teenage girl with milky chocolate brown eyes. She has long brown hair that reaches her waist with two orange beads that tie two locks of her hair in pigtails. She wore a teal sundress with a bridal hem that reaches her knees and an orange puffy bow on her chest with a snow white coat that reaches her waist and sleeves that go over her elbows. She also wore white sandals which have two teal decorations.

She was tending to a tall, yellow sheep Pokémon who has black stripes on its ears, neck and tail. The Pokémon also has a red orb on its forehead and at the end of its tail. It also has a white belly underneath it that ends at the bottom. They all figured it the Ampharos Sparkle. It didn't look all too well.

"Jasmine," Janina said. The group then knew it had to be Jasmine the Gym Leader of the Olivine City Gym. "We have some visitors."

"Oh. Hi there. Did you come here for a Gym battle?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I did, but at the same time, we came to see how your Ampharos is doing," Sora said. "Just how bad is it?" She took a look on her Ampharos.

"To be honest, I don't even want to think about it, but I can't stop worrying about it. I do appreciate that you came to share your concerns for Sparkle," Jasmine said. Sora took a look at Sparkle and too out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Ampharos, the Light Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Flaaffy**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokémon to send signals back and forth with others far away.**

"Wow. That is something," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. "Hard to to believe Ampharos can used to light up a lighthouse."

"That's right," Jasmine said. "Since the old days, people would use the light glowing from Ampharos's tail to light the way for ships out in sea." Sparkle's tail orb glowed a bit, but it was weak due to her sickness.

"How long ago did Sparkle get sick?" Lillie asked.

"Just a few days ago, I first noticed when her light was getting dim," Jasmine said. She turned to the group. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you hear about Sparkle being sick?"

"We heard about it from a Pokémon trainer named Silver. He told us that you would be here at the lighthouse," Sora said.

"And it was Janina who led all of you here?" Jasmine asked. She turned to the little girl.

"I did. I heard about them coming to the Gym to challenge you, so I brought them here," Janina said.

"I appreciate that, Janina. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me, but I'm afraid I'm not accepting any challenges at the moment; that is until Sparkle gets better," Jasmine said.

"Not a problem for me," Sora said. He rubbed Sparkle on the head. "It wouldn't be right to make you battle when a Pokémon is sick like this. And being sick is no fun." Kairi smiled seeing how Sora can be mature at a time like this and she remembered taking care of him when he had his fever.

"Couldn't you just go buy some medicine to help your Ampharos?" Riku asked.

"I did think of that. There isn't a pharmacy in town that has the medicine I need to cure Sparkle; but there is a pharmacy in Cianwood City that does have it. But, I can't leave Sparkle unattendented and I can't find anyone reliable to help me out," Jasmine said. Janina got an idea to help out Sparkle.

"How about I go and get it for you, Jasmine?" Janina suggested. "I can take a ship and sail there to get it!" Jasmine looked at the young girl with a disapproving look.

"I can't let you do that. You might end up getting on the wrong ship and end up getting lost on the way over," Jasmine said.

"But, I know this place like the back of my hand. And I been to Cianwood City before," Janina argued.

"That was because I was with you before. I would go with you and get it, but what if something happened to you? Your mother won't forgive me if something does happen," Jasmine said.

"I only wanted to help Sparkle; and now you're not letting me help," Janina said.

"Actually, Janina. Jasmine's right. You can't go there by yourself. Because we're going with you," Sora said. Janina looked up to the Pokémon trainer.

"That's a good idea. We wouldn't want you getting lost on your way there and on your way back," Lana said. Jasmine smiled nodded.

"I suppose that's okay as long as you're accompanied by some older kids," Jasmine said. She looked over to Sora. "But, before you go, I would like to tell you something since you're collecting Gym Badges." Sora looked at the young Gym Leader.

"Yeah? What?" Sora asked.

"Cianwood City just happens to have a Gym there and the Gym Leader of the Cianwood City Gym is named Chuck. He specializes with Fighting Type Pokémon," Jasmine said.

"Chuck? Fighting Type Pokémon? You didn't meet him by chance, did you?" Sora asked.

"I did whenever I went down there. He's nothing to sneeze at and he takes his training very seriously," Jasmine said. "And his wife is a very good cook."

Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine all looked at Sora and Kairi along with the Pokémon did the same thing. The couple both noticed the looks they were getting and blushed heavily. Janina even made a grin, knowing something was up. Sora looked at all of his friends.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last much, much longer," Sora said sarcastically.

"So, it's okay to immortalize your expressions just so you can see them again and again, right?" Riku asked. Riku's old classmates all laughed, but Sora did not find that funny.

"Why did I promise not to make fun of his love life I will never figure out," Sora said under his breath.

"There's a ferry that heads there and you can get there if you leave now," Jasmine said.

"Then let's get the show on the road," Sophocles said.

The group made their way to the port and she found the ship that heads down to Cianwood City. Once they boarded the ship, Sora made the switch on his team. He exchanged for Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan for Noctowl and Azumarill. He figured Flying and Fairy Type Pokémon had a good chance since he's going to be up against Fighting Types.

Sora had to be ready for anything and his battle with Chuck was getting closer he could almost taste it. They went by the Whirl Islands, which got its name due to the whirlpools around the islands.

"I figured Jasmine is a pretty hard opponent, but I how tough is this Chuck guy is," Sora said in his thoughts. "I'll have to wait and see when I see him."

Sora is now on his way to Cianwood City to challenge the Gym Leader Chuck. How will Sora be able to beat a tough opponent? Will he earn his next badge or will he lose bigtime? Just wait and find out.


	146. Machoke, Machoke Man

**Episode 146: Machoke, Machoke Man**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Togepi, Eevee, Azurill, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine are all joined by Janina to go to Cianwood City for Sora's upcoming Gym battle and to pick up some medicine for Jasmine's Ampharos, Sparkle.

Along the way, Janina had some questions for the group involving Jasmine's challenger and a certain auburn haired girl.

"So, are Sora and Kairi boyfriend and girlfriend?" Janina asked.

"Oh, I say that they are," Hapu said. The Alolan nine all shared a laugh.

"How long have they been a couple?" Janina asked.

"For a long while now," Acerola said.

"Of course Sora and Kairi weren't sure if one felt the same for the other," Illima said. Janina looked at the Normal Type trainer quite confused.

"Why do you say that? They are made for each other, right?" Janina asked.

"Well, yes. But, there might be some times that you might doubt that if that someone has special feelings for that someone. Sora and Kairi did go through that," Illima said.

"We all saw it from the minute we met them," Mallow said.

"How did you meet them in the first place?" Janina asked.

"It was after Sora had won his third Gym Badge in Kanto. He and Kairi were on their way to Celadon City and they made their way to Cerulean City to get to the Rock Tunnel and to head to Lavender Town to get there," Lillie said.

"But, it was also the first battle between Riku and Sora," Lana said.

"We left Alola and went off to meet with Riku because we wanted to see him," Sophocles said.

"Sora really put up a fight despite that he lost to him. So, we decided to travel along with them," Kiawe said.

Janina was amazed to hear quite a story. She wanted to know more about it. Particularity the first time they kissed each other.

"Did ever kiss?" Janina asked.

"All the time," Sophocles deadpanned.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I think that was only possible because we were the ones who made them like that; but, at the same time, they would have done that on their own," Lillie said.

"I would like to know how they met," Janina said.

"Sora saved her life from some Pokémon hunters that were poaching some wild Pokémon in an area between Pallet Town and Viridian City," Hapu said.

"Pokémon hunters?" Janina asked not understanding.

"They're these people who go around and poach wild Pokémon and sell them to the highest bidder," Lana said.

"They're very bad people," Mallow said.

"Sora accidentally stumbled on their camp and got her out," Kiawe said.

Janina just couldn't believe that there are some people who would go and poach some Pokémon and sell them; she knew very well, that Pokémon shouldn't be sold to people like they were materials for money.

Everyone got off the ship and started to walk to the pharmacy for the medicine Jasmine needed for her Ampharos.

"Do you know the way to the pharmacy, Janina?" Naminé asked.

"Hm-hm. I remember going there once when my mom had a flu. Jasmine was with me at the time," Janina said. "We should already be almost there." And they were almost there when they finally made it to the place they needed to go. The shopkeeper wore traditional Chinese clothing and he smiled upon seeing Janina.

"Hey there, Janina. I trust you're here to pick up the medicine for Sparkle, am I right?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes, that's right," the little girl answered. He took a look at the kids with her.

"And can I presume that they accompanied you as well?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah. Jasmine wouldn't let me go by myself, so they decided to let them come along with me," Janina said.

"Jasmine wanted to make sure that she gets here safely," Sora said.

"Well, it's always good to see you," the shopkeeper said. He took out the medicine needed for the sick Ampharos. "And here is the medicine she ordered. Don't worry about making a payment, because Jasmine has already made the payment."

"Thank you," Janina said taking the medicine.

"Oh no, thank you for doing such a good thing for her," the shopkeeper said.

"Now that you have the medicine, you better get back to Olivine City as soon as possible," Lillie said.

"If you leave right now, you can catch the express ferry. It goes right up to Olivine City. It'll get you there before nightfall," the shopkeeper said.

"Naminé and I should be going with you. Just to make sure that you get there safely," Riku said.

"That and we wanted to have a look around Olivine City while we're there," Naminé said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"Azurill," Azurill chirped.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew what Riku had in mind and they smiled warmly.

"We'll head on back as soon as we get my badge here," Sora said.

"You better have that badge when I see you," Riku said.

"You know I'll have it when I do see you," Sora said. The two friends and rivals sealed that pact with a hardy handshake. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, and Janina made it to the express ferry and set off to Olivine City. "Here they go."

"We should find that Gym," Kairi suggested.

"You are so right, Kairi. Let's get to it," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Suddenly, they hear some grunting and punching sounds. They all turned to see a tubby looking, but a muscular man, who has brown eyes, a short brown hair and a large moustache. He is shirtless and is barefooted. He wore red jagged pants, which are colored white on the ends. His pants is tied with a black belt. He was seen sparring with a Machoke. The man was delivering some punches while Machoke was doing some defenses.

"You defended yourself very well, Machoke! Now let's switch to offense!" The man said.

"Machoke!" Machoke nodded. Machoke did move on to the offensive and the man dodged out of the way.

"Come one, Machoke! Is that all you got?" The man asked. "Gimmie more!

"Machoke!" Machoke said. The group watched the brawl and they were a bit off by what they were seeing.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked.

"I think they're doing some training. It's not unusual for a martial arts fighter to be sparring with a Fighting Type Pokémon like a Machoke," Illima said.

"Do you think it's a good idea having to be sparring with a Machoke like that? Especially without any protection?" Kairi asked. Machke landed a Karate Chop right on the man's chest, but he just shook it off and smiled.

"That was a nice Karate Chop, Machoke. Alright! Let's see you use your Submission!" The man said. Machoke rushed over to the man, flips and grabs him with its legs. Machoke does a full-body roll with the man and then gives him a toss. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon all gasped and rushed over to him. He slowly got back on his feet. "That was perfect." He fell on his knees.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said concerned.

"You okay, sir?" Sora asked.

"That was quite a nasty toss," Sophocles said.

"I'm... just..." the man said with tears streaming down his eyes, "I'm just so very proud of you, Machoke!" The group were caught off guard with that one. "That Submission of yours was perfect! You hear me?"

"Choke," Machoke nodded with tears streaming from its eyes as well. The superpower Pokémon and the man gave each other a hug. "I'm just so pleased by your progress! "You've come a long way, Machoke!"

"Machoke, Ma," Machoke said. The man and Machoke stopped hugging and took a look at the group; particularly Sora.

"Hey sport! The one with the spiky hair!" The man called out to him.

"I guess he means me," Sora said in his thoughts.

"What's your name, son?" The man asked.

"I'm Sora," he answered.

"Sora, huh? So, what brings you to town, sport?" The man asked.

"Well, the thing is..." Sora said before the man interuppted him.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me, I can guess. You're a Pokémon trainer, right? And you came all this way for a Gym battle, right, kid?" The man asked. Sora got wide-eyed when he was asked that.

"Yeah! That's exactly it!" Sora said.

"Alright then! Let's go! March!" The man said.

"March?" Sora asked. The man and his Machoke demonstrated a proper march.

"Like this, kid! Come on! March! I wanna see those knees of yours in the air!" The man stated. Sora and Pikachu started to march in the sand. "Yeah! That's it, Sora! And the rest of you too!" Kairi, and the Alolan nine pretty much did the same thing. The Pichu were having fun with it, since they thought it was a game they were playing.

This went on all through the city with Machoke in the lead. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine manged to catch up with it. The group stopped when Machoke did.

"What a ride," Sora panted.

"I thought my feet were gonna fall off," Acerola panted.

The man managed to catch up with the group and he stopped and started panting.

"What's the matter? You kids out of shape or something?" The man panted.

"I dunno. Looked in the mirror lately?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"Are you going to be okay, sir?" Kiawe asked.

"How much further are you going to take us?" Lillie asked.

"We're here," the man panted and pointed to what looks like a dojo. "This is the Cianwood Gym." The group turned to see it was the Gym and sees several kids with Fighting Type Pokémon there; a Mankey, a Machop, a Machamp, a Hitmontop, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, a Tyrogue, a Passimian, and a Stufful. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Master!" The students greeted.

"Master?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all questioned. The man stood on his feet.

"Students! Have you finished all of your training while Machoke and I were away?" The man asked his students.

"Yes!" The students responded.

"Wait a minute. Are you by chance-?" Sora asked before he was cut off.

"I am! I'm the Cianwood Gym Leader! I'm the meanest, leanest, roughest, tougest Fighting Pokémon Master in all the land! But, you can call me Chuck," the man introduced himself.

"The one Jasmine told us about," Kairi pointed out.

"So, you kids met Jasmine, huh? I take it that you already have a Gym Badge from there?" Chuck presumed.

"Well, we came here first and she wasn't accepting any challenges all because her Ampharos was sick and we came here with Janina to pick up some medicine," Sora explained.

"Oh, is that it? Figured Jasmine would send you with Janina since it's unsafe for a little girl by herself," Chuck said. "But, since you came all this way, how about we get a bite to eat first? A good hearty meal would do you some good. It'll put some meat on those bones of yours." The group were all led to a table and sat down to chow down. "Now we, EAT, EAT, EAT, to be strong fighting machines!" Chuck gave Sora and Pikachu big spoonfuls of what looks like fried rice mixed in all sorts of meat and vegetables. Chuck and Machoke started to wolf down the food.

"You heard the man, Pikachu! Let's get started!" Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Sora and Pikachu ate the same fashion as Chuck and Machoke while Kairi just giggled to herself.

"Just don't choke to death, Sora," Kairi warned her boyfriend. Chuck's wife came in and laughed a bit and she's seen carrying some more food.

"I said the same thing to Chuck before," Chuck's wife said. Kairi turned to face her. "Is he here to win a Storm Badge?"

"Yes he is," Kairi said.

"And may I presume that he's your boyfriend?" Chuck's wife asked her.

"Yeah," Kairi admitted. Some of Chuck's students were shot down since they started to have eyes for her.

"Well, it's always to see such a cute couple travel together. And I don't think he's going to beat that flabby ol' husband of mine," Chuck's wife teased.

"Hey! Who are you calling flabby?" Chuck retorted. She giggles. The Alolan nine looked at the older pair and the younger pair with some smiles.

"What do you think? You think Sora might be a bit of the chunky side, like Chuck?" Lana asked.

"He might, if Kairi keeps cooking the way she does," Mallow said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "I am right here, you know!" The two best friends both shred a laugh.

"Okay! Enough talking and resume eating! You need lots of nourishment in ya to keep your strength up!" Chuck told Sora.

"Right!" Sora said. He resumed eating while the guests helped themselves to some seconds. Sora kept eating until he got full. "Oh man, I'm so stuffed." Sora rubbed his belly.

"That was quite a meal," Kairi said. "Did you like that, Togepi?"

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"I think it was more than a simple meal," Illima said. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all looked at the Normal Type trainer. "What were just eating was Pokémon Power Food. It's a nutritious meal that is designed to strenghten trainers and Pokémon alike. Everything the students do here is about their training." Sora saw what Illima was talking about and he understood. Chuck stood on his feet.

"Alright! Time to burn off those calories! What do you say? Are you ready for that battle now, Sora?" Chuck asked his challenger. Sora smiled and stood up.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sora said.

Once the meal had concluded, Sora and Chuck got into position for the battle between Gym Leader and challenger. One of Chuck's students is acting as a referee of the battle.

"The battle between the Cianwood Gym Leader Chuck and the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using four Pokémon each! During the battle, only the challenger is allowed to make subsitutions! The battle will be over when all four of either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to continue! Are you both ready?" The student asked.

"Yes!" Sora and Chuck responded.

"Then begin!" The student instructed.

"My first Pokémon is going to be my Poliwrath!" Chuck said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. Chuck's Poliwrath makes an entrance flexing its muscles. Sora took out his Friend Ball and threw it.

"Go for it, Azumarill!" Sora said. The Friend Ball opens and Azumarill moves her long ears upon entry.

"So, it's an Azumarill, huh? I like the way you think, son! But, let's see if your Azumarill can keep up with my Poliwrath," Chuck said.

"Only one way to find out, Chuck! Azumarill! Begin with an Ice Punch attack!" Sora ordered. Azumarill's hand emits ice and heads right towards Chuck's Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath! Dodge and use your Ice Punch!' Chuck ordered. Poliwrath dodges Azumarill's Ice Punch and moved in to deliever an Ice Punch on Azumarill.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Azumarill ducked out of the way before Poliwrath could hit her and landed an icy punch on Poliwrath. Both dual Water Types kept up with their Ice Punches like a boxing match. Sora figured Azumarill had to be taking boxing lessons from his Hitmonchan. "Now use Play Rough!" Azumarill rushes towards the tadpole Pokémon.

"Poliwrath! Dodge it!" Chuck called out. Poliwrath jumps out of the way.

"Don't let Poliwrath get away!" Sora called out. Azumarill pursuded the Water and Fighting Type Pokémon and a dust cloud forms around them as Azumarill pounds the amphibian Pokémon like it was a cage fight. "Now use Bubble Beam!" Azumarill fires Bubble Beam right at Poliwrath.

"Focus your energy!" Chuck called out. Poliwrath stood there and it abosrbed the water attack and healing Poliwrath. Sora gasped when he realized his mistake.

"Why did Poliwrath just take Bubble Beam like that?" Kairi asked.

"I think that was Water Absorb; Poliwrath's ability," Lillie said. "Whenever Water Type attacks makes contact with a Pokémon with this ability, it heals it of its injuries.

"I think Chuck knew that," Lana said.

"Indeed. And it looks like Poliwrath is going to be even harder for Azumarill despite a Type disadvantage," Illima said.

"Water attacks aren't going to cut it with that Poliwrath. Looks like I'm going to rely on Ice Punch and Play Rough for this one," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora spoke out loud, "Play Rough!" Azumarill heads towards Poliwrath again to land Play Rough on it.

"Poliwrath! Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" Chuck ordered. Poliwrath avoided Azumarill's attack and started to deliever a punch on the aqua rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill ducked and gave Poliwrath the same kind of beating as the last time. Sora knew that Poliwrath wasn't going to go down so easily, and his Poliwrath was a tough one.

"Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Azumarill's hand emitted ice and started to give a punch on the amphibian Pokémon.

"You use Ice Punch too!" Chuck ordered. Both Pokémon gave each other a series of punches to each other and kept up the pace. Poliwrath and Azumarill kept it up and they started to get exhausted from the intense battle. Both Pokémon gave each other a punch before they earned a double knockout.

"Both Azumarill and Poliwrath are unable to battle! The first round is a draw!" The student announced. Sora took out the Friend Ball and used it to call back Azumarill.

"You did great, Azumarill. You deserve a good rest after that battle," Sora said. Chuck calls back his Poliwrath. His eyes filled up with so much tears.

"I'm so very proud of you, Poliwrath! I'll never forget the battle you gave me," Chuck cried. "And now a well deserved rest." He took out his next Pokéball and threw it. "And now it's your turn, Primeape!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Primeape who starts huffing upon entry. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"You're up, Noctowl!" Sora said. Noctowl's body is surrounded by stars upon entry.

"Aw, so now it's a Flying Type Pokémon now, is it? You really are smart as you are tough! And I like that, kid!" Chuck said.

"Ready when you are!" Sora said.

"Primepae! Use your Thunder Punch!" Chuck ordered. Primeape ran towards the owl Pokémon with its fist emitting electricity.

"Noctowl! Dodge it and dive down with your Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl flew down and pelted the pig monkey Pokémon with his wings. "That's the way! Now use your Confusion!" Noctowl's eyes glowed blue and used his Psychic Type attack to lift Noctowl in the air.

"Primeape! Try to get loose!" Chuck called out. Primeape tries to get loose, but the hold Noctowl has on the pig monkey Pokémon was too much.

"Okay Noctowl! Let go!" Sora said. Noctowl let's go of Primeape and it falls straight to the ground and landed on its head.

"Get back up and focus youe energy!" Chuck called out. Primeape got back up and pounded on its chest. "Now use Rock Slide!" Primeape creates multiple gray rocks with white outlines and sends them flying towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it! Quickly!" Noctowl did his best to avoid the rocks, but they were coming too fast and he found himself quickly surrounded. Sora pulls out Noctowl's Pokéball and quickly calls back Noctowl. "That was close." He turns to Pikachu. "You up for it, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Pikachu entered the battlefield.

"I guess Chuck had his Primeape learn Rock Slide to deal with Flying Type," Sophocles said.

"He did. With all those rocks flying around, it had to be difficult for Noctowl to fly around," Kiawe said.

"I think Primeape is pretty exhausted from using that attack," Acerola said.

Primeape started to pant from using that attack on the owl Pokémon. Sora thought for a moment and decided to use that to his advantage.

"Okay Pikachu! Quick Attack! Let's go!" Sora ordered.

"Speed isn't going to win this battle! Primeape! Stop that Pikachu in its tracks! Use your Cross Chop!" Chuck ordered. Primeape crosses its arms and moves towards Piikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges out of the way before Primeape could land a hit and darted right into Primape. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail emitted a metallic glow and swung it to strike the pig monkey Pokémon on the side. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gave Primeape a powerful shock and Primeape was just taking it. Once Pikachu had stopped using Thunderbolt, Primeape fell to the ground beaten.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The student announced. Chuck call back his Primeape.

"You did a great job, Primeape," Chuck said tearfully. "You've earned yourself a good long rest." He puls out another Pokéball. "Not too shabby, Sora! You did a great job raising your Pokémon. But, my next one is really gonna give ya a hard time! Hitmontop! Go!" Chuck threw his Pokéball letting out a Hitmontop and it did a spin upon entry. Sora knew Hitmontop was going to be a hard one since it looked not only fast, but tough just like Poliwrath and Primeape.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the hanstand Pokémon.

"Detect!" Chuck ordered. Hitmontop dodged Thunderbolt like it was nothing. That shocked both Sora and Pikachu. "Now move in with a Triple Kick!" Hitmontop spinned towards Pikachu and gave him three sets of kicks. That gave Pikachu quite a hard time. "Now use your Bullet Punch!" Hitmontop gave Pikachu a series of punches and then he fell to the ground backwards.

"Pikachu!" Sora and Kairi gasped. Pikachu was now on the ground, knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Hitmontop wins!" The student announced. Sora went over to Pikachu and picked up his partner.

"You did great, Pikachu. I'm always proud of you," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You should rest up for a while," Sora said. Kairi handed Togepi to Mallow and she took Pikachu in her arms. Sora went back into position and pulls out Noctowl's Pokéball. "Okay Noctowl! Back to action!" Sore threw his Pokéball and Noctowl's body sparkles upon entry.

"Sending your Noctowl to deal with my Hitmontop are you? I told you this one was going to give you such a hard time," Chuck said.

"Yeah. He did. My Noctwol isn't going down without a fight. Right Noctowl?" Sora asked. Noctowl hoots in response. "Thought so! Noctowl! Use your Wing Attack!" Noctowl dove down to deliever Wing Attack on the Fighting Type.

"Hitmontop! Focus your energy! Bullet Punch!" Chuck ordered. Hitmontop lands a bunch of punches on Noctowl and he took the heavy hit. "Now move in with Triple Kick!" Hitmontop spins around to deliever another three sets of kicks on the owl Pokémon. Sora remembered the practice battle he had with Chigusa and her Hitmontop. Chuck's Hitmontop must be into spinning, he won't even notice Noctowl coming towards him. That gave him an idea.

"Noctowl! Hit Hitmontop with Wing Attack again!" Sora called out. Kairi and the Alolan nine were wondering what he was planning. Noctowl flew towards Hitmontop and hit him a few times with his wings. "Great! Now use your Moonblast!" Noctowl 's head feathers glowed light pink and fired a pink orb and it heads right towards the spinning Hitmontop. When it landed a hit, Hitmontop stops spinning and lands on his back, knocked out.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" The student announced.

"Great job, Noctowl! You did a good job!" Sora praised his Noctowl. Chuck calls back his Hitmontop.

"Not bad, Sora! Now it's really gonna get serious! Machoke!" Chuck called out to his Machoke.

"MA!" Machoke said.

"Machoke! Karate Chop!" Chuck ordered. Machoke gave its trainer several chops across the chest. It looked so very painful, but the Gym Leader was just taking it.

"What is he doing?" Lillie asked.

"Chuck must want his Machoke to get psyched up for battle. It also helps the trainer stay focused. That's the kind of determination I admire," Kiawe said. His eyes lit up with fire.

"COME ON! FOCUS YOUR ENERGY! FOCUS ON WINNING!" Chuck said. "IT'S ALL ABOUT THE FOCUS, MACHOKE!" Machoke kept karate chopping Chuck until it got the inspiration it needed to win.

"MACHOKE!" Machoke shouted.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Machoke! Get in there and give it everything you've got!' Chuck said.

"CHOKE!" Machoke said, entering the battle. Machoke looked at the owl Pokémon flapping his wings in the air.

"Noctowl! Moonblast!" Sora ordered. Noctowl formed a pink ball of energy and sent it towards Machoke.

'Focus your energy, Machoke! Dodge and use your Karate Chop!" Chuck ordered. Machoke avoided Noctowl's Moonblast and moved in to deliever a Karate Chop on Noctowl.

"Dodge it quickly!" Sora called out. Noctowl flew out of the way, before Machoke could land a hit. Machoke grabs Noctowl by the feet and both he and Sora knew this didn't look good. Machoke gave Noctowl a toss on he hit the wall. Noctowl slides down the wall and lands on his belly.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Machoke wins!" The student announced. Sora calls back his Noctowl.

"You did great, Noctowl. You need to rest up," Sora said.

"Both has one Pokémon left to use," Hapu said.

"And I think I know which one he has in mind," Kairi said. Sora took out his Pokéball and gave it a toss.

"Go for it, Gliscor!" Sora said. The Pokéball opens and Gliscor lets out a loud yell upon entry.

"Oh, so another Flying Type. Looks like you have yourself a powerhouse saved for last!" Chuck complimented. "Machoke! Focus your energy to take down that Gliscor!"

"You too, Gliscor! You focus your energy and you'll be able to win!" Sora said. Gliscor nodded. "Move in! Night Slash!" Gliscor flew towards Machoke with his claw emitting a dark aura.

"Machoke! Cross Chop!" Chuck ordered. Machoke crossed its arms and charged towards the fang scorpion Pokémon. Both attacks collided and both take damage, but at the same time, it pushes them back. "Now use Karate Chop!" Machoke moved in and swung its arms to strike Gliscor.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Gliscor dodged out of the way as best as he could, but he got hit a few times. Machoke was about to make one more chop when Gliscor grabs Machoke by the arm and gives it a toss over his shoulder. "That's the way, Gliscor!"

"Get up, Machoke! Focus your energy!" Chuck called out. Machoke stood back up and moved in to grab Gliscor.

"Gliscor! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Gliscor struck Machoke with his wings and it sends Machoke back a few steps. "Night Slash again!" Gliscor's claw emits a dark aura again and struck Machoke on the side.

"Use Submission!" Chuck ordered. Machoke moved and grabs Gliscor with its legs and rolled around all over the battlefield holding Gliscor. Machoke then gave the fang scorpion Pokémon a toss and headed right towards the wall.

"Gliscor!" Sora called out. Gliscor hears Sora's voice and he used his tail to bounce against the wall. Kairi cheered Sora and Gliscor on when Gliscor made that bounce. The Alolan nine weren't expecting that to happen. "That's great! Wing Attack!" Gliscor strikes Machoke with his wings.

"Machoke! Cross Chop again!" Chuck ordered. Machoke crosses its arms again and charges towards Gliscor to land a hit.

"Earthquake!" Sora ordered. Gliscor stomps on the ground and the whole Gym starts to shake. Machoke was starting to lose its footing as well did Chuck. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all felt that too. Sora saw an advantage and he had to take it now. "That's great, Gliscor! X-Scissor!" Gliscor flew towards Machoke and delievered X-Scissor right on mark on the superpower Pokémon. Machoke fell to the ground.

"Machoke! Get back up! Focus your energy!" Chuck called out. Machoke struggled to get back up, but it fell right back on the ground beaten.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Gliscor wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The student announced.

"That was a great battle," Kiawe said.

"I gotta admit, Chuck almost had him with that Submission," Sophocles said.

"I thought so too. But, I knew Sora would pull through," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

Gliscor grabbed Sora and gave him a hug. Sora laughed feeling Gliscor's hug and he knew how he felt.

"You did great, Gliscor. I knew you would come through," Sora said.

"You okay, Machoke?" Chuck asked his Machoke.

"Machoke, Ma," Machoke answered.

"I'm proud of you, Machoke. You put up quite a battle today. You're a champion in my book; win or lose," Chuck praised Machoke. Machoke smiled, feeling better about losing. Chuck walked up to Sora with a smile on his face. Gliscor places his trainer down. "I gotta tell you, Sora, you really put up a great fight. I can say that there's no shame in losing to a trainer like you." Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Chuck. I guess I'd say the same thing if I lost to you," Sora said.

"Battling you, it brought back a lot of good memories. You really reminded me of myself when I was your age. So, I'm gonna give you the Storm Badge for beating me," Chuck said. Chuck hands Sora a badge that is shaped like a fist. Sora accepts the badge and places it in his badge case. He now needed three more to enter the Johto region's Pokémon League.

"Thanks a lot, Chuck," Sora said.

"Say, why don't you and your friends stay for the night? The ferry doesn't leave until morning," Chuck offered.

"Not a bad idea," Sora said. "I should check in on Jasmine and see if Sparkle is doing better, anyway." With that said, all of Chuck's students have left for home while Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine are staying as guests. Sora made contact with the Gym in Olivine City. Janina answered the phone.

"Hi there, Sora! Did you win the Storm Badge from Chuck?" Janina asked.

"Yeah, I did. Chuck really gave me a hard time, but I managed to pull through. Anyway, I'm calling to check up on Jasmine and Sparkle. Is she doing any better?" Sora asked.

"Sparkle did take the medicine, but she'll have to rest up for the next few days before she gets completely better. Jasmine is stiill not accepting any challenges at the moment. Sorry," Janina apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Janina. Just glad everything worked out. And how are Riku and Naminé doing?" Sora asked.

"They decided to stick around for a while just so they can watch your Gym battle. And Riku told me to tell you that you better be ready for her when you get here," Janina said.

"That's sounds like him, alright. Okay, I'll let you go now and let Jasmine know what's up," Sora said.

"I will. Goodbye," Janina said, hanging up. Sora hung up as well.

"Looks like your battle has been postponed for later it would seem," Chuck's wife said.

"Yeah. Sparkle just needs to rest up," Sora said.

"How about you check out the Whirl Islands, Sora?" Chuck suggested.

"I think we should. My relatives might be there and I did promise to see them when I had time," Sora said.

"If they are there, then they picked the right place. The Whirl Islands is said to be home to many legends and myths for many years," Chuck said. Sora knew it sounded like a good experience and there had to be plenty of good places and locations to check out the Pokémon that live there.

"Why not? I'm not in a hurry to earn my next badge anyway," Sora said. Chuck's wife hands Sora a card.

"Take this card. It'll pay for your passage for you and your friends," Chuck's wife said. "Consider it as a gift for that great battle you gave my husband." She snuggles him. "Even though he is on the flabby side, but that only means more of him to love."

"Aw, honey. You're embarrassing me," Chuck said, blushing.

"That's what a wife is for," Chuk's wife said. The married couple moved on into their room as Sora returned to the guest room provided to him and the others. Along the way, he couldn't help but imagine himself and Kairi in their shoes. Kairi and the Alolan nine all had futons set for them. They all took notice of him coming in.

"Is Jasmine's Ampharos doing any better?" Hapu asked.

"Yes and no. Ampharos is still under the weather, but Janina did say that Jasmine will have a battle with me when she does get better," Sora said.

"That's good to know," Mallow said.

"It sure was nice of Chuck's wife to let us stay for the night," Acerola said.

"It sure was," Kiawe agreed.

"Well, there's more. I was thinking of checking out the Whirl Islands tomorrow," Sora said. He took out the fare card. "Chuck's wife just handed this to me."

"If I recall, you did promise your relatives about meeting with them on your spare time," Illima pointed out.

"I can bet Ven will be tickled with joy to see you again," Lana said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. He turned to Kairi and he saw her with a smile on her face. "Hey, Kairi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just in a good mood," Kairi said. "Also, there's one more thing I want to give you." Sora knew what that could be, so he shut his eyes as Kairi gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. The group went off to sleep in the guest room.

On the very next morning, Sora and his friends boarded the hip to the Whirl Islands to meet up with Sora's relatives, if they were there at all. Chuck and his wife said their goodbyes to their guests. Kairi was happy because she got some recipes from her and she knew Sora was going to enjoy it so much. Sora turned to Illima.

"So, which island are we heading towards?" Sora asked.

"According to the guidebook, we should be heading to Blue Rock Isle. And it should take us a couple of hours to reach it," Illima said.

"That's good to know," Sora said.

Unknown to the group, Ventus takes a look out to the ocean and he spots his cousin and his friends.

"Sora!" Ventus called out. Sora and the rest turned to see his cousin.

"Ven!" Sora said. The cousins went up to each other. "Haven't seen you since the Raikou incident. Still on your vacation?" Sora asked.

"Sure am! Mom, dad, Terra, and Aqua are here with me!" Ventus said.

"We have much to catch up on. So how about we have a word with them?" Sora suggested. Ventus nodded and led them to the cabin they were staying.

Their adeventures in the Whirl Islands is about to begin and who knows what mysteries are they going to come across during their stay? Just keep waiting and find out.


	147. A New Challenge On the Whirl Islands

**Episode 147: A New Challenge On the Whirl Islands**

Last time, Sora had just defeated Chuck and earned his fifth Johto Gym Badge. After learning Jasmine is still isn't taking any challenges until Ampharos is better, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine decide to check out the Whirl Islands, but on the ship they are currently on, they bumped into Ventus and he leads them into the room where he, his friends, and his parents are staying.

"Sora! I had a feeling we would see you around the Whirl Islands," Danny said.

"Have you won your Gym badge from Olivine City, dear?" Cattleya asked her nephew.

"I won a Gym Badge from the Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck and earned a Storm Badge. But, the Gym Leader Jasmine wasn't accepting any challenges until her Ampharos is no longer sick with an illness," Sora said.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Cattleya said.

"We managed to get the medicine we need by accompanying a girl named Janina along with Riku and Naminé," Lilile said.

"I was wondering how they were doing," Terra said. "What about Gladion and Hau?"

"We saw Gladion at some in point after we left Ecruteak City. No idea about Hau," Sora said. "But, I did win the Pokémon Sumo Conference a little while ago."

"I thought you would, Sora," Danny said proudly. "Your aunt is always saying you would be a talented Pokémon trainer."

"What about you, Kairi? How many battles did you get yourself into?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I got into several. Also, I came on top at the Poké Maiden tournament. I didn't bring that up since the last time," Kairi said.

"Right. All because of Team Rocket," Danny remembered.

"Did you catch some more Pokémon on your way?" Ventus asked.

"We did," Sora said. "I'm sure they're looking foward to meeting you." Ventus became excited on meeting some of Sora's new Pokémon when they get back to Kanto.

"So, how about you go and enjoy the cruise?" Cattleya suggested. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all liked that idea.

"I like that idea," Sophocles said. "I wonder what they have to eat here."

The group didn't waste any time enjoying the cruise to the Whirl Islands and they had a blast. Sora and Kairi had changed into their swimweaf and started to take in some sun when a familiar face came along. It was Misty who had come all the way from Cerulean City and she wore a she wears a white and blue crop top and blue denim shorts, and also wore red, blue and white sneakers.

With her is a Pokémon that is composed of a pink and white, coral-like substance. It has a small face and a white underbelly. In addition to the coral branches situated all over the upper half of its body, it also has a growth like a horn on its head. She spotted the couple sunbathing.

"Sora? Kairi?" Misty asked surprised. Sora and Kairi sat up and they saw the Cerulean City Gym Leader and they were surprised to see her again.

"Misty?!" Sora and Kairi both questioned.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

"I don't believe it! It's really you!" Misty said smiling. "And I trust you've been doing well."

"What did you expect?" Sora asked.

"What about you, Misty? What brings you here?" Kairi asked.

"I came here looking for a new Water Type Pokémon for my Gym," Misty said. She bends down and picks up the coral-like Pokémon. "And I found one. I want you to meet Corsola."

"Corsola! Corsola!" Misty's Corsola said.

"Oh, how cute," Kairi gushed at the sight. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Misty's Pokémon.

 **Corsola, the Coral Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Rock**

 **Corsola's branches glitter very beautifully in seven colors when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokémon grows it back in just one night.**

"Man, Lana would go ape just by seeing you," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Where did you find this little cutie?" Kairi asked cooing.

"I caught this Corsola on Yellow Rock Isle, just a couple days ago. I heard there were some Corsola living there, so I came here," Misty explained. She took a look at her Togepi. "Now you tell me where you got this little cutie?" Kairi picked Togepi up in her arms.

"I had him ever since he was just an egg," Kairi said. "And I am thankful for that I have a very cute little thing as my first Pokémon."

"Pi, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Oh, you're so lucky," Misty cooed.

"Anyway, this ship had already left Cianwood City; how did you go from Yellow Rock Isle to Cianwood City?" Sora asked.

"I took a ferry to get to Cianwood City for a little swim. But, I also ended up seeing what it had to offer. Then, I decided to see what more the Whirl Islands has to offer," Misty said.

"That makes sense, I guess," Sora said, crossing his arms. Misty looked back and forth on Sora and Kairi.

"You have got to tell me. Are you a couple yet?" Misty asked all giddy. "Please tell that you are!" Sora and Kairi laughed and Sora put his arm around his girlfriend.

"You caught us, Misty. We really are," Kairi admitted.

"I KNEW IT!" Misty shouted at the top of her voice. Almost everyone around heard the Gym Leader shout, but some of them didn't bother with ine little girl pointing at her. "I knew it! I knew it!I knew it! I knew you two were good together from the second I met you two!" Misty took Sora by the hand. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Sora! Kairi must be very happy with you!" Sora looked at the redhead quite confused. She took the couple in her grip. "I am so very happy for the both of you!"

"Um, thanks, Misty," Kairi said.

"Ditto," Sora added.

Sora and Kairi silently agreed not to tell her that they met her alternate self with an alternate Brock and a boy named Ash since they both knew Misty would picture them in straitjackets. Just then, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine came were having a blast in the pool and having some fun when they all spotted a very familiar face.

"Isn't that Misty?" Terra whispered.

"I think so. But, it's gotta be the one Sora and Kairi met before," Aqua whispered back.

"She's right. That other Misty had a Togepi like Kairi. So, in other words, she's a total stranger to us," Illima whispered.

Everyone all agreed not to bring up anything regarding the Shadow Empire and other worlds and dimensions. Ventus came out of the pool to get his cousin and his girlfriend to have some fun. Misty turned to the younger boy, but he only smiled at her.

"Hey Sora. How about you and Kairi join us for some fun? It's going to be even more fun that way," Ventus said. Sora smirked and grabbed him to nuggie him.

"You are so on, Ven," Sora said. He nuggies his younger cousin and he laughs. Misty looked at the two of them.

"I didn't know Sora had a little brother," Misty said.

"He doesn't. That's his cousin Ven; short for Ventus," Kairi said. "You're not the first one to think that." Misty understood what she meant.

"I get it," Misty said. Aqua came out of the pool and walked up to the cousins.

"Okay, enough of the horseplay, you guys. You can do that when you're in the pool," Aqua said. She turns to the young Gym Leader. "Oh! Hi. I don't think we met. My name's Aqua."

"Hi Aqua. I'm Misty," she introduced. "Are you Ven's older sister?"

"No, but I would like to think that," Aqua said. "Why don't you join us?" Aqua looked at the Corsola in her arms. "Is that a Corsola?" Ventus broke out of Sora's hold and looked at the coral Pokémon.

"Wow! I never seen one of these before," Ventus said.

"Now you have," Misty said. Terra, and the Alolan nine came out of the pool and dried themselves off and decided to get to know their world's Misty. "So, are they friends of yours?"

"They are. Kairi and I have been traveling with them for a long while now," Sora said.

"I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Terra," he introduced himself.

"My name is Misty," she introduced herself.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"The name's Lana."

"I go by Sophocles."

I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet you," Misty said. Sora and Kairi explained to her about how they met their travel companions and about why they're traveling with them. Misty was amazed to hear what kind of adventures they had. They left out the part about the Shadow Empire and the Shadow Pokémon. "Wow. That was something. Sounds like none of you have a boring day."

"You have no idea," Sora said. "Anyway, how are things back in Kanto?"

"For beginners, I was pretty surprised to hear that the old Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym had resigned for no apparent reason and I heard there was a kid named Hayner running it," Misty explained. "It was sometime after that, I came down to Cerulean City to see for myself and I met him and his friends there."

"We also met them," Kiawe said.

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette, I think their names were, treated me for some Sea-salt ice cream and I liked it right away. And he told me about how he accepted the position as Gym Leader. He told all about the battle with a Pokémon trainer with brown spiky-hair, baggy clothes, and a crown necklace. And I already knew who matched that description." Misty took a glance to Sora.

Sora must have figured Hayner had to already met the other Gym Leaders back in Kanto and probably told them all about the battle he and Hayner had.

"Yeah, that was a pretty intense battle," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what he told me. He got to know both me and Brock after a short while. We even saw you in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League and became its champion. I gotta admit, we were taken by surprise when we saw that," Misty said. Sora's theory was confirmed even the Kanto Gym Leaders did hear about it, but it didn't surprise him since all of Kanto already knows about it, and he didn't doubt that almost everyone knows about it.

Misty got to know Terra, Ventus, and Aqua for a tad longer and joined the group for some lunch. And just as Sora predicted, Lana fell for Corsola and decided that she wanted one. Misty was surprised to see an extremely attractive woman just happens to be Sora's aunt and Ventus's mother. The group had finally arrived to Blue Point Isle.

"Here we are. Blue Point Isle. And this place is Inland City," Danny said. Everyone got off the ship and noticed how festive everything is and how colorful it looked. It almost looked like a gang of Smeargle went on a painting spree.

"Okay, for an island to be called 'Blue Point Isle' it's pretty colorful here," Sora said.

"I wonder what's the occasion?" Misty asked.

"I can answer that for you," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a tall man who has wild deep blue hair with a large strand arched over his head and two more stretching from both sides. He also has light blue eyes and deep blue eyebrows. He wore light blue swimming goggles and keeps them around his neck. His entire upper body is bare, revealing him to have light brown skin upper body whereas his feet are peachy. He wore a skin-tight, blue and light blue striped swimsuit that starts at his waist forming a V, all the way down to his feet, only covering a portion of his feet separating his heels to his toes. Near his calves, light blue fins stuck out, with two on each leg. Finally, he wore blue sandals. "The Whirl Islands are preparing for the Whirl Cup coming up."

"Whirl Cup?" Kairi asked.

"It's a tournament that is held once every three years and it caters for Water Type Pokémon," the man told them. And I have to say, that you're lucky because you're just in time." Misty and Lana's eyes both lit up hearing that it's a tournament for Water Type Pokémon.

"Did you say a tournament for Water Type Pokémon?" Lana asked.

"And is it just for Water Type Pokémon?" Misty added.

"That's right," the man nodded. "Anyway, my name is Marlon."

"I'm Lana!" She introduced herself.

"And my name's Misty," she also introduced herself.

"A pleasure," Marlon said.

"Since we're introducing ourselves, my name is-" Sora spoke when Marlon cut him off.

"I already know who you are. You're Sora Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Sorry for interrupting you. Your name has spread from across the ocean and reached Humilau City," Marlon said.

"I take it that you came from the Unova region?" Illima asked.

"You got that right," Marlon said.

"Anway, I am Illima," he introduced himself.

"My name's Lillie."

"I'm Mallow."

"The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles."

"The name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"My name's Kairi; and Sora's my boyfriend," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pi, Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"My name's Danny and this is my wife Cattleya. We're his aunt and uncle," Danny introduced.

"And this is our son Ventus," Cattleya introduced, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Also, my name's Terra."

"And I'm Aqua," she finished.

"Good to meet all of you," Marlon said. He took a look at Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu. Kairi looked to Togepi in her arms.

"Um, why are looking at Togepi, like that?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry, it's just, this is the first time that I have ever seen a Togepi. A pretty rare Pokémon," Marlon said. "But, it's the same for Pikachu and Pichu." Sora and Ventus looked at each other.

"Why would you say Pikachu and Pichu are rare?" Ventus said.

"Well, it's rare to see a Pikachu or a Pichu in Unova since they're not native there; that's what I meant," Marlon said.

"That makes sense," Lillie said, understanding.

"Anyway, we should register for the Whirl Cup at the Pokémon Center. Also, it's more than a month away, so there should be plenty of time to register," Marlon said. Sora knew Lana wanted to partake in the tournament, and Sora decided that he should go along with it. Kairi took Sora by the arm.

"Thinking of signing up for the Whirl Cup, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"You seem to know what I'm thinking, don't you? I might as well since Lana and Misty are taking part of it, I might as well take part since it sounds pretty fun," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"As long as you participate in a tournament, I'll always root for you," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I would too," Sora said. He wrapped his arm around Kairi's arm and went off to the Pokémon Center to register. Once they arrived, Sora, Lana, Misty, and Marlon had been registered.

"There. You four have been officially registered to participate for the Whirl Cup competition," Nurse Joy said. She hands them a Whirl Cup guidebook and handed one to one of each. "And here are the rules and regulations during the tournament."

"Thank you," Lana said smiling. Sora accessed his Pokédex and he exchanged Gliscor, Noctowl, and Quilava for Croconaw, Blastoise, and Primarina. He took out his Pokéballs and Friend Ball and tossed them in the air. Blastoise, Primarina, Croconaw, Kabutops, and Azumarill were let out. Marlon looked at Sora's Water Type Pokémon impressed.

"Impressive. Those Pokémon of yours look very fit. You must have done a great job at raising them," Marlon complemented Sora.

"Thanks Marlon," Sora said smiling. Misty's eyes sparkles as she gazes at Primarina.

"Oh, I am so very jealous! Your Primarina is so very beautiful! I want one ever so bad!" Misty said gushing and fawning over Primarina.

"Um, thanks," Sora chuckled nervously. He spots a pool outside. He remembered how the alternate Misty fawned over Primarina when he battled Red. "Is that a pool?"

"Yes. That pool is used by many trainers in which most of specializes in Water Types," Nurse Joy said. Sora knew what that meant. He turned to his five Water Types.

"Hey guys, how about you go in the pool and have some excerise. And have some fun while you're at it," Sora said. His Pokémon didn't waste any time heading to the pool. Lana took out her Pokéballs, Dive Ball, and Net Ball and let out Cloyster, Seaking, Gyarados, and Poliwhirl and joined Sora's Pokémon in the pool.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Kairi said.

"They should. They love the water here," Misty said. As Sora and Lana's Pokémon played in the water, a small head poked out of the water and squirted some water into Kiawe's face.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Mantyke! That's enough!" A female voice called. She went up to the pool. The water was squirted by a small Pokémon that looked like a manta ray It has a round body with wide, flat fins. Its back is dark blue, while its underside is light blue. There are two red spots with white outlines and a light blue, curved line on its back. It greatly resembles a smiley face. It has two long, curving antennae on top of its head and black eyes with eyelash-like markings underneath. The woman bowed her head in forgiveness. "I am so sorry. My Mantyke doesn't know any better because she was just born a few days ago."

"Mantyke, tyke!" Mantyke chirped. Sora laughed.

"It's okay. Your Mantyke was only playing," Sora said. He got curious and took out his Pokédex and scanned the little Pokémon.

 **Mantyke, the Kite Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Flying**

 **When it swims close to the surface of the ocean, people aboard ships are able to observe the pattern on its back. The pattern on its back varies by region. It often swims in a school of Remoraid.**

"Wow. A pattern that looks different depending on where it lives, huh," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"You gotta admit, she is very cute," Kairi cooed.

"You're right. She is," Misty agreed.

Everyone stepped inside and Sora opened his guidebook and gone over the rules.

"Okay, this makes sense," Sora said. He puts the guidebook away. "So any idea on where the Whirl Cup is being held?"

"I didn't go that far," Marlon admitted.

"May I presume that this is the first time you came to the Whirl Islands?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah," Sora admitted.

"I thought that was the case. As you know, the Whirl Islands are made up of these four islands," Nurse Joy said. She led the group to the map of the Whirl Islands. "Blue Point Isle is not only the southernmost island, but also the largest. There are other islands as well. There's Yellow Rock Isle; the most common location for Corsola as well as other Water Type Pokémon living there. And there's Red Rock Isle. That's where the Whirl Cup is being held."

"That's pretty cool. But, what about that fourth island?" Ventus asked.

"That one is Silver Rock Isle. That one is said to contain many legends of the sea there," Nurse Joy said.

"Whoa," Sora only said.

"So, what happens after someone wins?" Lana asked.

"The tournament begins with qualifqualifying rounds. As the tournament progresses, whoever makes it by winning every single challenge, the winner is given the prestigious title of Water Pokémon Alpha Omega

Lana, Misty, and Marlon liked how that sounded since they had a special connection for Water Type Pokémon. He wondered what kind of legends could lay there, but he decided that would wait until he saw the rest of the Whirl Islands. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine were standing outside the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry we can't stick around for the tournament, Sora, but we should be heading home soon," Danny said.

"It's okay, uncle Danny. You got a restuarant to run and Ven still has school to attend," Sora said. It makes Ventus groan.

"We wish you luck, dear," Cattleya said.

"Thanks aunt, Cattleya," Sora said.

"I'm rooting for you for the Whirl Cup, Sora," Ventus said.

"Thanks Ven. It's not like I'm gonna need it," Sora said, rubbing his cousin on the head. Kairi gave Ventus a hug. Cattleya gave both Sora and Kairi a loving hug and they hugged her back.

The group started to make their way towards Red Rock Isle, and to train along the way. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu took for the beach while the rest of the Alolan nine helped Lana to train for the tournament. But, Kairi also thought of catching some Pokémon along the way. Kairi came across a Seel sleeping on a rock and wakes up seeing her. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Abra!" Kairi called out. Abra comes out of his Pokéball to please his trainer. Seel started up with Aurora Beam. "Abra! Teleport!" Abra teleports out of the way and comes behind Seel. "Use Psychic!" Abra used his telekinetic attack to lift the sea lion Pokémon up and send it flying. Once Seel was softened up, Kairi had taken out a Pokéball and threw it at Seel. The Pokéball strikes Seel, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep Seel or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Seel in exchange for Shuckle. "I got me a Seel!"

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi cheered holding one fan in each hand.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora praised his girlfriend wearing a bandana with her name stitched on it.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Thanks Sora. How about we add some more Pokémon in? I think I'm on a roll today," Kairi suggested. Sora smiled and laughed.

"Course," Sora said. Sora and Kairi looked around for a bit and Kairi countered a Staryu. Abra was used to battle the star shape Pokémon and was weakened for capture. Kairi took out her Lure Ball and threw it at Staryu. Once Staryu was caught, Kairi had sent Cutiefly to Professor Oak's lab and kept Staryu. A Horsea popped out and attacked Abra with Water Gun. Abra landed a Mega Kick on the seahorse-like Pokémon. Kairi threw her Pokéball and Horsea flows inside. Kairi had Horsea to Professor Oak's lab for her new Horsea. Kairi came across a male Goldeen and Abra weakened the goldfish Pokémon with Psychic and she caught Goldeen and decided to send him to Professor Oak's lab. A Tentacool popped out and fired Poison Sting only Abra to use Psychic like with Goldeen. Kairi had threw her Pokéball at the jellyfish Pokémon and sent Omastar to keep Tentacool. A wild Shellder fired Ice Beam and Kairi landed a Mega Punch on the bivalve Pokémon and Kairi had caught Shellder. She sent that one to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi wiped away some sweat.

"Wow. What a rush," Kairi said.

"You really made it like a bandit with those catches," Sora complemented his girlfriend. He handed her a towel to help wipe the sweat off.

"I know. I mean, what a haul" Kairi said. She took out the balls containing her new Pokémon as well as Raichu. Come out Raichu, Seel, Staryu, and Tentacool! Come on out!" Kairi let out her Pokémon. Raichu turned to see the new Pokémon added to the team. Abra and Togepi joined in. "Seel, Staryu, Tentacool, meet your new friends." The three Water Types looked Togepi, Raichu and Abra. Togepi went up to Tentacool and gave the jellyfish Pokémon a hug. Tentacool blushes. Seel claps its flippers.

"Seel! Seel! Seel!" Seel clapped.

"Oh, you're a happy girl!" Kairi gushed at the sea lion Pokémon.

"Seel! Seel!" Seel clapped again.

"I guess getting thrown by Abra's Psychic didn't make her sour," Sora said. Seel clapped as the Pichu clapped along with her.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" The Pichu clapped.

"Seel! Seel! Seel!" Seel clapped.

Sora and Kairi shared a laugh as they knew the two Pichu liked Seel right away. Kairi watched her Seel clap and clap and she giggled because she knew how cute it is to watch. Kairi figured Lana was going to be apart of the Whirl Cup, so she decided to test out Seel, Staryu, and Tentacool in a battle.

"Say Sora. I was thinking of sparring with Lana, just to help her out," Kairi said. Her boyfriend nodded to placed his hand on his chin.

"That's not a bad idea," Sora agreed. "I can bet Lana will be go from blue to green when she sees what you got." Sora laughed.

"Sora, that was a mean thing to say," Kairi scolded him. "Lana would be happy for me." Kairi said that with a pouting tone."

"You're right. Sorry," Sora apologized. Kairi giggled and she grabbed Sora by his hands. Abra got wide-eyed at the sight.

"Apology accepted," Kairi said. She kissed Sora on the lips and Abra used his Psychic to crush the rock Seel was sleeping on earlier. Abra was defiently jealous of Sora since Kairi had stolen his heart (or so he believed) and became her Pokémon. Kairi calls back five out of six Pokémon bck inside and she and Sora rejoined their friends. When they got back, they found that they were splashing around in their swimsuits.

"So, what were you two crazy kids up to?" Mallow asked playfully.

"Just went for a little stroll," Sora answered in a half-truth.

"And I got hold of some of the local Pokémon living here," Kairi added. She looked over to Lana. "Hey Lana. How about you have a practice battle with me? Your opponents will be all Water Types anyway." Lana smiled and nodded.

"You're on, Kairi," Lana accepted. Kairi had changed into her bikini while Lana still wore her swimsuit. Both were standing on two big rocks. Both agreed to a three-on-three battle and it'll be over when all three Pokémon aren't able to continue battling. Lana took out a Pokéball while Kairi took out a Lure Ball. "Go! Seaking!" Seaking makes a splash in the water upon making an entry.

"Then it's my turn. Kairi calls: Staryu!" Kairi shouted when she threw her Lure Ball. Staryu is let out and twirls around.

"HIYA!" Staryu shouted upon entry. Sora knew that came from Misty when he and her battled back in Cerulean City.

"Staryu! Start up with Rapid Spin!" Kairi ordered. Staryu spins like a shuriken and headed towards Seaking.

"Seaking! Dive underwater and use Waterfall!" Lana ordered. Seaking dives in the water to avoid Staryu's Rapid Spin. Seaking jumps out of the water and water surrounds her body as she heads for the star shape Pokémon.

Staryu and Seaking had collided. Both landed in the water and not one was going down without a fight.

"Staryu! Swift!" Kairi ordered. Staryu fired Swift as its gem glows bright red and the stars strikes Seaking. "Now fire Power Gem!" Staryu's gem glows bright red again and fires Power Gem at the goldfish Pokémon.

"Seaking! Megahorn!" Lana ordered. Seaking's horn started to glow a light green and charged towards her opponent fiercely.

"Staryu! Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Staryu dives underwater to avoid Seaking's attack. "Rapid Spin!" Staryu spins around again and strikes Seaking hard.

"Seaking! Megahorn again!" Lana ordered. Seaking charges towards Staryu again and this time, Megahorn lands a hit. Both aquatic Pokémon gave it everything they have.

"Staryu! Water Gun!" Kairi ordered. Staryu fires Water Gun right at the goldfish Pokémon with a full power shot. Seaking got hit by Water Gun and then starts to charge towards Staryu.

"Use Drill Run!" Lana ordered. Seaking drilled right through Water Gun and landed a hit on Staryu. Both Staryu and Seaking floated in the water, earning a double knockout. Staryu's core starts blinking. Kairi and Lana calls back their fallen Pokémon. "You did a good job, Seaking. You deserve a good long rest."

"That was a great battle, Staryu. You earned a rest," Kairi said kindly through her Lure Ball. She puts it away and takes out a Pokéball. Lana takes out her Net Ball. "Go for it, Tentacool!" Her Pokéball opens and lets out out Tentacool while her red orbs starts blinking.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted. The Net Ball opens and Poliwhirl makes a splash upon entry. "Poliwhirl! Ice Punch!" Poliwhirl starts up with an icy punch to deliever on the jellyfish Pokémon.

"Tentacool! Dodge and use Poison Sting!" Kairi ordered. Tentacool dove underwater when Poliwhirl got close and fired Poison Sting on her rump. Poliwhirl jumps out of the water and rubs it.

Sora, the Alolan eight, Pikachu, his adoptive little brothers, and Togepi all laughed, not expecting that to happen.

"I guess there's no BUTTS about it, huh?" Sophocles laughed. Sora also laughed at the pun.

"That was a good one, Sophocles!" Sora said also laughing. Poliwhirl dives back in the water and got irate at Tentacool for that.

"Poliwhirl! Double Slap!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl didn't need to be told twice, so she slapped the jellyfish Pokémon very furiously. Kairi and Lana knew Poliwhirl was really angry about that stunt.

"Tentacool! Supersonic!" Kairi ordered. Tentacool fired a soundwave right at Poliwhirl making her confused. "Now use Poison Sting again! Not on the rear this time." Tentacool fired Poison Sting right in front. Poliwhirl fell backwards and floated up in the surface, knocked out. That's two for two."

"Tentacool!" Tentcool cheered.

"That wasn't bad, Kairi! But, you know there's one left to use!" Lana said, taking out her Dive Ball. "Go Gyarados!" Gyarados roars upon entry.

Tentacool was intimidated by Gyarados's appearence, but Kairi kept her cool since she had seen the atrocious Pokémon in action.

"Get ready, Tentacool!" Kairi said. "You shouldn't be scared of Gyarados, because I'm right here beside you. Tentacool turned to her trainer and nodded. "Water Pulse!" Tentacool formed a huge ball of water and sent it towards Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Lana ordered. Gyarados moved out of the way and the water attack bursts mid-air. Gyarados's jaws emitted ice and dove down to the jellyfish Pokémon. Kairi had to figure that Gyarados had to be slower in the water and Tentacool i faster, so she decided to take advantge of that.

"Tentacool! Dodge!" Kairi called out. Tentacool dodged out of the way and moved under neath him. Tentacool moved fastly in the water, but she got struck by Gyarados's tail and forced up in the surface. "Tentacool!"

"Tentacool is out of the water! Dragon Pulse!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired a purplish dragon-like aura and sends it right towards the jellyfish Pokémon. The attack was too much for her to handle, so she fell back in the water and resurfaced all knocked out. Kairi calls back Tentacoool. "You did okay, Tentacool. You should rest." She puts the Pokéball away and pulls out Seel's Pokéball.

"Way to go, Gyarados! I knew you could do it!" Lana praised her Pokémon. Gyarados rored upon being appreciated.Kairi had lost two of her Pokémon, but she felt proud for her friend.

"Great job, Lana! But, the battle's not over yet!" Kairi said. She then threw her Pokéball. "Go for it, Seel!" The Pokéball opens and Seel claps upon entry.

"Seel! Seel! Seel!" Seel clapped.

"Looks like you're ready for a good battle, Seel! Show me what you've got!" Kairi said. "Seel! Start things up with Aurora Beam!" Seel fires Aurora Beam right at the atrocious Pokémon.

"Gyrados! Hydro Pump!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hydro Pump, blocking Seel's attack. "Okay Gyarados! Ice Fang!" Gyarados dove down at the sea lion Pokémon to land an icy bite. Seel dove underwater and Gyrados missed.

"Seel! Use Headbutt!" Kairi ordered. Seel swam towards Gyrados and headed Gyarados, htiing him, and getting his head out of the water. "Now use Ice Shard!" Seel forms some pieces of ice and sends it towards Gyarados. The atrocious Pokémon gets pelted by Ice Shard hard. Gyarados dove back in the water and pursuded Seel. Seel was fast in the water, but Gyarados was catching up with her. Seel turned around and landed another headbutt right between the eyes. "Great work, Seel!"

"That wasn't bad, Kairi! Your Seel is really something!" Lana complemented her opponent.

"Thanks Lana! The same for Gyarados!" Kairi complemented back.

"Don't hold back, Kairi!" Lana shot at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lana!" Kairi shot back. "Seel! Ice Shard again!" Seel forms Ice again and sends it right at the atrocious Pokémon.

"Gyarados! Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Lana ordered. Gyarados had avoided Ice Shard and fired Hydro Pump. The water attack heads right towards the sea lion Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Seel!" Kairi called out. Seel dove underwater and gets blown underwater when she got hit. Seel gets pushed through the water. Kairi got an idea on how to deal with Gyarados. "Seel! Ride that Surf!" Seel manipulates the water and creates a giant tidal wave. The wave came too fast for Gyarados to dodge and gets hit by the attack. Gyarados tries to get back up, but falls back down. Lana had gasped, knowing that she had lost.

"Wow. I don't believe it. I just lost," Lana said. She sighs and calls Gyarados back inside. She looked over to Kairi as she hugs her new Seel.

"Good job, Seel! I'm so very proud of you," Kairi praised. Sora walked up to his girlfriend.

"I'm proud of you too, Kairi," Sora said.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said. Kairi gave Sora a kiss on the lips and he kissed her back. She jumped in the water along with Seel when they stopped kissing. She then splashes her boyfriend.

"Hey! Watch the waterworks!" Sora said laughing. Lana swam up to Kairi.

"Thanks for the practice battle, Kairi. I thought for sure I had you," Lana said.

"You almost did. I can bet that you're getting even more psyched for this, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" Lana nodded.

Sora and Lana got started on their training for the Whirl Cup as well as Lana had begun her search for a Corsola of her own. Their first stop will be on Yellow Rock Isle and moved on towards Red Rock Isle. Plus, the tournament will be twice as difficult since Misty and Marlon are competing. Only one of these four trainers will be named the Water Pokémon Alpha Omega. But, the question is: which one?


	148. A Marshadow Of A Doubt

**Episode 148:** **A Marshadow Of A Doubt**

A couple of days had passed since the group had learned of the Whirl Cup, so Sora and Lana had been training hard for it along the way. Sora had handed Kairi his Pokédex just so she can exchange Tentacool, Staryu, and Seel for Horsea, Shellder, and Goldeen. Sora had Blastoise, Primarina, Croconaw, Kabutops, and Azumarill do some swims along with Cloyster, Seaking, Gyarados, and Poliwhirl.

"That's it guys! Keep it up!" Sora said.

"You're all doing great!" Lana added.

Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine watched their friends train hard for the Whirl Cup.

"It's no surprise to me that they're getting into it," Kiawe said.

"Yeah. And when we do find some Corsola around here, we might have a hard time containing Lana when she gets excited. Especially when we saw the one Misty has," Sophocles said.

"We're gonna have to do our best to contain her," Hapu said.

"Oh, come on, Hapu. Lana is our friend. I wanna be supportive of her," Mallow said.

"There's a best friend for you. Always so supportive," Illima said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Kairi didn't say anything and kept watching her boyfriend and her friend train hard for the Whirl Cup. They stopped training when they spotted a small boy swimming with a periwinkle Pokémon that resembles a deep-sea fish. It has yellow spots on its head and tail. On top of the Pokémon's head are two glowing organsresembling lightbulbs. The boy and the fish Pokémon swam up to the group with a smile on his face.

"Hi there!" The boy greeted. "I just saw you all here, so I thought I come right over."

"What are you doing here by yourself, kid?" Sora asked the boy.

"I'm not by myself. I have my Lanturn with me," the boy said.

"Lanturn, Lan!" Lanturn said.

"Lanturn, huh?" Sora asked. He got curious about the Pokémon and took out his Pokédex to get information about it.

 **Lanturn, the Light Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Chinchou**

 **Type: Water/Electric**

 **Lanturn is known to emit light. If you peer down into the dark sea from a ship at night, you can sometimes see this Pokémon's light rising from the depths where it swims. It gives the sea an appearance of a starlit night. It has been nicknamed "the Deep-Sea Star."**

"I can see why," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Anyway, why are you all the way out here?" Lana asked.

"Aren't you a tad worried about the whirlpools around here?" Hapu asked.

"No, because my Lanturn knows Whirlpool. It goes through the whirlpools, no problem. Right Lanturn?" The boy asked.

"Lan, Lan!" Lanturn nodded.

"That's one way of doing it. But, aren't you kind of young to be out here by yourself?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay. My name is Oliver. What's yours?" The boy asked.

"I'm Sora."

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu chirped.

"I'm Kairi."

"Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

The name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"The name's Hapu."

"So, what are you doing? Lanturn and I were doing some swimming when I spotted your Pokémon doing some swimming," Oliver said. He turned to see the nine Pokémon on his right.

"Lana and I are training for the Whirl Cup. Also, if you're curious, Blastoise, Primarina, Kabutops, Croconaw, and Azumarill are mine," Sora admitted.

"Cloyster, Seaking, Poliwhirl, and Gyarados are mine," Lana added.

"So cool. I wonder who's going to win the Whirl Cup?" Oliver asked. Sora and Lana both laughed and fist bumped.

"You should wait and see. But, I'm going to be in it to win it," Sora stated. Lana glared at him.

"So am I, Sora. Just don't think I'm gonna go easy on you if we end up battling each other," Lana warned him.

"That's fine. I won't pull my pucnches with you either, Lana. And let me see what you've got," Sora said. Lightning sparkles between them. The same was said for Sora and Lana's Pokémon. Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine could tell there was tension between them. But, it wasn't so bad; they hope.

Not too far, a boy with red curly hair and wearing a maroon shirt with blue swim trunks and wearing black and white sandals come walking by. With him is a Krabby and a Kingler.

"Oy!" The boy called out in an Australian accent. Sora and Lana turned to face him. Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine turned to him. "I hear you blokes are competing in the Whirl Cup, right?"

"He and I are," Lana said.

"Thought as much. The name's Derek," he introduced.

"My name's Lana," she also introduced.

"And I'm Sora Ketchum," Sora also introduced. Derek winced when he heard that.

"Hold on! Sora Ketchum? You mean you're that Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champ everyone was going on about?!" Derek exclaimed. Sora sighed.

"Yeah," Sora deadpanned.

"I heard all about you. I wanted to battle you for a long while now. How about it, mate?" Derek asked. Sora laughed since he wasn't surprised for trainers to approach him and challenge him into a battle.

"But, I wanna battle him," Lana pouted.

"He challenged me," Sora told the Water Type Pokémon trainer.

"Yeah so?" Lana asked.

"So wait in line," Sora said.

Sora and Lana argued over who gets to battle with Derek when Kairi stepped in and broke them up.

"That's enough, you two! How about you both battle him. Make it a Double battle, okay?" Kairi suggested. Sora and Lana looked at each other.

"Fine," Sora and Lana both said at once.

Sora sent in Croconaw while Lana sent in Poliwhirl to battle. Derek sent his Krabby and Kingler to deal with them. Both crab Pokémon clamps their pincers.

"Krabby! Kingler! Start up with Vicegrip!" Derek ordered. Krabby and Kingler rushes over to their opponents to land a piercing pinch.

"Croconaw! Dodge and use Crunch on Kingler!" Sora ordered.

"Poliwhirl! Dodge and use Body Slam on Krabby!" Lana ordered. Both Water Type Pokémon dodges their opponents attacks. Croconaw lands a critical bite on Kingler while Poliwhirl slams her body right into Krabby.

"Kingler! Shake Croconaw off! Krabby! Get Poliwhirl off!" Derek called out. Kingler succeeds in getting the crocodilian Pokémon off and Krabby pushes Poliwhirl off. "Both of you use Crab Hammer!" Krabby and Kingler swings their pincers at Croconaw and Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl! Ice Punch!" Lana ordered.

"Croconaw! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Croconaw bite Kingler on the crown with his jaws emitting ice and Poliwhirl gives Krabby an icy punch. Both Krabby and Kingler were frozen solid by the attacks. "Finish up with Slash!"

"Use Water Pulse!" Lana ordered. Croconaw swiped his claws on Kingler while Poliwhirl forms a ball of water and hurls it at the crab Pokémon, knocking them both out. Derek couldn't believe that he had lost.

"No way! I can see why you're the champ, Sora," Derek said. He turns to Lana. "You did great too," Derek said. He took off where he came with Sora and Lana waved goodbye.

"That was a great battle. I completely forgot what we were arguing about," Sora said.

"I think we were arguing about who was gonna battle Derek," Lana deadpanned. Sora chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Right," Sora suddenly remembered. "How about we save the competitive stuff for the battlefield. The last thing I need is to be a giant hypocrite about it."

"That's a deal," Lana agreed.

Both trainers sealed the deal with a hearty handshake, promising each other a good battle when they do end up battling each other. Kairi and Mallow were relieved to see their friendship is just as solid as ever. The rest of the Alolan nine all agreed.

Unknown to them, a small shadowy figure was watching them through the shadows. The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows started to follow the group. This Pokémon appears to be made of smoky gray shadows. The area around its face resembles headgear, such as a helmet. On top of the helmet are two curled horns or ears with a wispy horn between them. Its eyes are orange-red with yellow pupils, and above each eye is a yellow, oval marking. Each arm has a small bump on the wrist. Around its neck is a smoky collar and there is a trail of shadows on each foot. This Pokémon is known as Marshadow. It goes right into Acerola's shadow and stays close. But, it does not escape the Ghost Type Pokémon trainer stops and turns around to see if someone was following them. She sees nobody behind her.

"That was weird. I thought I felt something just now," Acerola said in her thoughts. "Maybe I just imagined it." She turns back around and caught up with the group. Lillie took a look at her.

"Why did you stop back there?" Lillie asked.

"I just had a feeling that someone or something was just following us," Acerola said.

"You mean Team Rocket up to their nasty tricks as usual?" Lillie asked.

"No. I think it was something else," Acerola answered. Lillie didn't like how that came out, and she remembered her mentioning someone or something. She wondered what she could have mean by that. Could it be a Pokémon? Or is it something else altogether. Lillie quickly shook it off, not wanting to let her imagination go wild.

"I think you need to cut back on the horror novels for a while. It's no good to let your imagination to get the best of you," Lillie said.

Acerola nodded and sighed, "I guess you're right." She figured Lillie was right about reading some horror novels. Marshadow peaks through Acerola's shadow with its orange-red eyes, doing a good job at hiding. Marshadow didn't want to be seen until it really wanted to be seen.

As they continued to make their way towards Yellow Rock Isle for Lana to catch a Corsola, Marshadow stayed close in the group's shadows; especially Acerola's shadow.

A heavy rainstorm came down and they all sought refuge in a nearby cave to escape the rain.

"Man, that was a close call," Sophocles said.

"Sure is. Can't believe all those rain clouds came so fast," Kairi said.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"I know right? The weather was just so perfect yesterday and today," Kiawe said.

Lightning crashes and Togepi got scared by loud sound of thunder and flash that came from the lightning. The Pichu huddled right into Pikachu. Togepi started crying and Kairi did whatever she could do to calm him down.

"Don't cry, Togepi. There, there. Don't be scared," Kairi cooed. Togepi stopped crying feeling better with Kairi rocking him.

Pikachu being the big brother he is, did the same keeping his adoptive little brothers calm. He did so by rubbing their heads.

 _"It's okay, guys. It's going to be okay."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. The Pichu managed to calm down a bit, but they were still afraid because of the storm outside.

"Jeez, how long do we have to put up with this weather?" Sora asked. Illima took a look outside.

"Judging by how those clouds appear to be, I would have to say all night. Or maybe for a few days," Illima said.

"A few days?" Lana asked. "I can handle a little rain." Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine took a look outside and saw the weather getting worse and they all knew it wasn't a little rain at all.

"I know about the rain part, but I'm so sure about the little part," Hapu said.

"Not little at all," Mina added. She shook her head.

"Well, at least we're out of the rain. I mean who else, but Team Rocket will be stupid enough to be out there and have nowhere to go? I mean who?" Sora asked.

And bad luck would have them, Team Rocket are in their Gyarados submarine instead of the usual Magikarp submarine.

"How much further are we until we reach Cianwood City?" Meowth asked.

"The twerps had to be there to win a Gym Badge and we have to get there if we wanna get Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"But, do we have to do this during ththis weather! The storm up above is going on so much, I'm having trouble peddling! That and I'm getting seasick in here!" James said. His face starts to turn green.

"Shut up and keep peddling! Besides the storm isn't that bad!" Jessie said. The submarine courses through the ocean when suddenly red eyes appear in the distance. Jessie noticed it on the monitor. "Huh? What's that?" Jessie got her answer in a form of angry Gyarados. Jessie and James screams in horror. "GYARADOS!"

"What are Gyarados doing out here?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I think it's a Gyarados mating season. And during mating season, they don't like having their romance disturbed," James said.

"Then, let's leave," Jessie said.

"Aye, aye," James and Meowth agreed. They peddled as fast as they could, casually getting by the Gyarados. But, one of the Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam right at the submarine, causing it to break in half.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted when they were flying in the air. Back on Blue Point Isle, Sora looked outside.

"Did any of you hear that?" Sora asked his friends.

"No. Why?" Kairi and the Alolan nine all asked.

"Thought I heard something just now," Sora said.

"Maybe you were just hearing things," Kairi said. Sora kept looking outside and thought for a moment, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're probably right. I guess it was just the wind," Sora shrugged.

The wind kept blowing as the plants blows and rain came raining down like darts. Everyone was setting up for dinner when Acerola heard some breathing. She looked around to see who was doing that.

"Are any of you breathing loudly?" Acerola asked.

Lillie, "No."

Sora and Kairi, "No."

Mallow and Lana, "No."

Mina, "No."

Illima, "No."

Kiawe and Sophocles, "No."

Hapu, "No."

"Did you at least hear the breathing?" Acerola asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What do you mean, Acerola?" Lillie asked.

"I mean listen. Really listen," Acerola said.

Everyone all listened and they all heard some breathing echoing inside the cave. They all looked around and they saw nothing inside the cave with, but they can hear it.

"What is that?" Kiawe asked.

"You don't think maybe there's someone in here with us, do you?" Mallow asked.

"Or maybe it might be a Pokémon trying to scare us out of the cave," Lillie said.

"I don't know. Here's what I do know. We're not alone here. Someone or something is with us," Sora said.

Everyone looked around again and wondered who and what could make that sound. Mimikyu pops out of her Pokéball and did some looking around when something had caught her eye. Mimikyu saw the orange-red eyes in Acerola's shadow and went over to it. Marshadow shifted its eyes to the diguise Pokémon and saw she was staring at it. Marshadow quickly shut its eyes but Mimikyu wasn't buying it. Mimikyu starts jumping up and down making her sounds. Everyone all turned around and saw Mimikyu jumping around.

"What is Mimikyu doing?" Kairi asked.

"I think she's trying to entertain us, maybe?" Mallow guessed.

"We don't have time to play right now. We're searching the cave to see if there's something in here with us!" Sora stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu chipped in.

"Mimikyu, I can't play right now. We're kinda busy right now. We'll play later," Acerola said. Mimikyu shook her head under her hood and pointed to her trainers shadow with her shadowy claw. "I know, it's my shadow. I promise we'll play later." Mamikyu just facepalmed, not believing how oblivious her trainer is. Mimikyu just used Shdoaw Claw to swipe at the shadow, only for Marshadow to throw Shadow Ball over the Ghost and Fairy Type. Acerola gasped when she saw what Mimikyu was trying to tell her. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all saw that. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Mimikyu gave a small humph sound when Marshadow came out of hiding and stood before the group. Everyone was wide-eyed and awestruck to what they were seeing.

"Can it be?" Illima asked in disbelief.

"There's no way," Hapu said.

"But, it is. It is Marshadow," Lillie confirmed.

"Marshadow?" Sora asked in disbelief. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of them.

 **Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting/Ghost**

 **It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating.**

"So, it was that Pokémon hiding in our shadows the whole time?" Sora asked. He puts his Pokédex away. Acerola's eyes sparkle with so much joy.

"I don't believe it! It's really Marshadow! A real live Marshadow! I always believed it was real and I'm seeing one for real!" Acerola exclaimed.

"What do you mean that it's real?" Kairi asked.

"Marshadow was and is considered a myth since it's never seen by humans. And after seeing one up close, I do believe it," Illima said.

"I'd even believe in Santa Clause after everything we've seen," Sophocles said. Marshadow challenges the humans into a battle.

"Marshadow wants to battle us?" Kairi asked. Marshadow nods to confirm it.

"Then it's going to get one," Sora said. He took out two of his Pokéballs and threw them. "Primarina! Azumarill! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and unleashed the Pokémon contained within. "Primarina! Disarming Voice! Azumarill! Play Rough!" Primarina fires her Disarming Voice at the gloomdweller Pokémon and Marshadow simply steps to the right to avoid it. Azumarill tries to land Play Rough on Marshadow, only to be stopped and tossed right into the soloist Pokémon. Kairi then steps in to make up for Sora's mishap.

"Go Abra, Shellder, Goldeen, and Horsea!" Kairi called out her Pokémon. Abra, Shellder, Goldeen, and Horsea got into postion to attack the Fighting and Ghost Type. "Abra! Psychic!" Abra lifts Marshadow in the air and slams it to the ground. "Great! Shellder! Razor Shell! Goldeen and Horsea! Water Gun!" Shellder swiped at Marshadow and Goldeen and Horsea both hits it with Water Gun; or did they hit it? It was revealed as a shock, Marshadow has dodged Shellder, Horsea, and Goldeen's attacks. "Where did it go?" Kairi got her answer when Marshadow came out of Abra's shadow and its headgear and collar went from smoky gray to green and the top turns yellow like they were flames. Marshadow lands a devastating punch on Abra. Kairi gasped in shock. "Abra!" Marshadow then throws Shadow Ball right at the three Water Types. The attack knocks them all out.

Sora and Kairi were stunned to see their Pokémon were taken out and by how Marshadow managed to change its color.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"Incredible! Marshadow has changed into its Zenith Form and then use Spectral Thief!" Illima said.

"I don't care what form it takes! We can't let it get away with it!" Kiawe stated. He took out his three Pokéballs and tosses them. "Turtonator! Charizard! Marowak! Go!" The Pokéballs lets out his Fire Types to battle Marshadow. The rest of the Alolan nine had let out the rest of their Pokémon to battle the mythical Pokémon, but Marshadow had overwhelmed them all, except Mimikyu. Some Mimikyu had used Close Combat. When Marowak attempted to smack Marshdow, it creates a shadow of itself and heads right towards the Alolan Marowak attacking him.

"That thing is way too strong!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Cloase Combat and Shadow Sneak?! Thi is too much!" Hapu proclaimed.

Only Mimikyu was left standing to battle with Marshadow and it stares right back at the disguise Pokémon.

"Mimikyu wants to battle Marshadow now? Why?" Sora asked.

"I think I know why," Illima said. Sora turns to him. "Mimikyu must be studying her opponent and she may have figured out its weakness." Mimikyu stares at her opponent with her eyes burning with passion and her body letting out a shadowy aura. Acerola understood Mimikyu's desire to win and she had to assist anyway she can.

"I'm right behind you, Mimikyu! I can feel your determination! Give it what you've got!" Mimikyu nodded. Marshadow started with Shadow Ball. "Mimikyu! Match Shadow Ball with Shadow Ball!" Mimikyu fired Shadow Ball right into the ones Marshadow had fired. The two Ghost Types gave it everything they had. Marshadow then used its Shadow Sneak to deal damage to Mimikyu, but she saw it coming. Once Marshadow's shadow was in position, Mimikyu struck the shadow down with her Shadow Claw attack. Marshadow then sinks into the ground again. Everyone knew what Mimikyu was gonna do.

"Marshadow is gonna use Spectral Thief again?!" Mallow questioned.

"That means we'll be seeing that Zenith Form again, doesn't it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid so, Kairi," Illima said.

Acerola and Mimikyu weren't worred since she knew Marshadow had to be hiding in Mimikyu's shadow. Mimikyu knew that as well. Marshadow had changed into its Zenith Form again and attempts to land a punch only for Mimikyu to block it with Wood Hammer.

"That's the way, Mimikyu! Now use Shadow Claw!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu swipes at Marshadow with her shadowy claw, dealing some damage. "Now use Play Rough!" Mimikyu charges at the gloomdweller Pokémon and pounded into a dust cloud. Marshadow was getting pummled like crazy and it was dealing heavy damage since Marshadow is a Fighting Type Pokémon as well. Mimikyu stops her attack and Marshadow falls to the ground beaten. Acerola takes out an Ultra Ball and throws it at the mythical Pokémon, making it flow inside. The Ultra Ball wobbles around and around for a bit, hoping the catch was successful. Stars swirls around the Ultra Ball to confirm the catch. Acerola's face lit up and she laughs. She went and picked up the Ultra Ball and held it up in the air. "Hooray! I have caught myself Marshadow!" Mimikyu jumps up and down with joy. "I'm so proud of you, Mimikyu!" Both the Pokémon and trainer then share an embracing hug. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine were all proud of Acerola's accomplishment.

"Way to go, Acerola!" Sora praised his friend.

"That was a pretty good catch, Acerola!" Kairi added.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

The rest of her friends all pitched in and patted the Ghost Type trainer on the back.

"Thanks everyone!" Acerola said. Acerola throws the Ultra Ball in the air to let out her newly caught Pokémon. Marshadow looks around to see its new trainer. "Hey. How about you stick with me from now on? The way you battled everyone else's Pokémon has impressed me. Even Gengar and Mismagius did their best with you. What do you say?" Acerola held out her hand. Marshadow looked at its new trainer and it saw serious she was. Marshadow then smiles and took her hand, feeling accepted. "That's it! I knew you would be in!" The other Pokémon went up to Marshadow and welcomed it to the group. Togepi went up to Marshadow and it picked up the baby Pokémon and held him in its hands.

"Pi! Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped happily. Marshadow's eyes filled up with tears seeing how a baby Pokémon had accepted it. Pikachu even patted the Fighting and Ghost Type on the back.

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said. Marshadow nodded. With that settled, Marshadow has joined the group as Acerola's newest Pokémon.

Later that night, Marshadow had slept with all of the other Pokémon, except for Pikachu, Togepi, and the two Pichu whowere with Sora and Kairi. As the others slept, Marshadow saw Kairi clinging to Sora and was amazed by how she isn't bothered by his snoring. Marshadow then fell back to sleep.

All the kids and their Pokémon woke up and saw how sunny and beautiful it was after that rainstorm from last night. They were all amazed by the beautiful rainbow.

"Man, why does thi seem to be a familiar scene?" Sopholes asked.

"I don't know. It just does," Sora said.

"It sure does," Kairi said. Sora places his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and she leans her head against his. Marshadow looked the two of them. Mimikyu taps it on the shoulder and it looks at her.

 _"You'll get used to seeing that. Trust me."_ \- Mimikyu subtitle. Marshadow understood what Mimikyu meant and nodded. Kairi had gotten breakfast ready for everyone and it was blueberry pancakes. Kairi even made some Pokémon food for all the Pokémon around. Marshadow even looked at the food presented to it. It looked at how the Pokémon were all eating their meal and enjoying every bite. The gloomdweller Pokémon even took a taste and instantly liked it. Marshadow then started to eat it fast.

Elsewhere, Team Rocket were stuck up in a tree all cold, wet, and shivering from the storm.

"I don't get why there would be such beautiful weather, but I'm just glad it's over," James said in a feverish voice. He sneezes.

"Me t- me t- me t- ACHOO!" Meowth sneezed. "Me too." Meowth spoke in a feverish voice as well.

"Me three," Jessie said. Jessie sneezes. "I can't believe we stayed out here all night in the stupid rain and caught a cold." Jessie sneezes again.

"Like they say: no weather too bad can stop us," Meowth said before he sneezes again.

"I don't know how that worked for those postal workers do it, but at least they get the job done," James said. He coughs.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm too sick to go after those twerps right now," Jessie said. She sneezes.

Passing by, a young woman heard the sneezing and saw the three of them stuck in the tree.

"Excuse me!" The young woman called out to them. "You three don't look so good. And what are you doing up in a tree? Have you been up there all night?" Team Rocket didnt answer and they passed out and fell off the tree they were on. "Oh, you poor souls. Don't worry. My husband is a doctor. He'll take care of you." She took two of her Pokéballs and lets out her Vileplume and Meganium to carry Jessie and James while she carried Meowth right to her house. Once she got them inside their house she prepares some hot water for them to soak their feet in. She took off their boots and wraps some blankets around them once their wet uniforms were taken off. Team Rocket then regained consciousness. "Good to see you three awake. I'll get you some dry clothes to wear and I can make you some chicken soup. And my husband will be home to determine your health."

"Thank you," Team Rocket said all at once.

"Well, at least something good is happening to us for once," Jessie sad smiling.

"Sure is. Good hot food and a place to rest our feet is exactly what the doctor ordered," Meowth said.

"Maybe we'll stick around for a few days and go back into action once our colds are gone," James added.

"Yeah," Team Rocket all said.

 **Perhaps we can end it here for right now, but least the bad guys are getting a break despite having a shaky night. Also, I was think of having Sora and Kairi being sent into a whole other world apparently sometime after Sora wins his battle against Jasmine. What do you think? Just let me know in the reviews and we'll see which makes the cut.**


	149. A Corsola Caper

**Episode 149:** **A** **Corsola Caper**

Several hours have passed since they left the cave and a whole day Marshadow was added to Acerola's team and their journey towards Red Rock Isle continues onward. Lana became more determined than ever to have a Corsola of her own. Along the way, they came across what looks like an island that was occupied by pudgy Pidgey. Professor Oak was quite amazed when he was told about it and found that Pudgy Pidgey Isle is a nature reserve for the obese Pidgey. All, but one Pidgey named Orville belonging to a young man named Wilbur that seems to be smaller than the rest had no interest in knowing what's for dinner , but to fly straight into space to witness the stars, the sun, and the moon. After getting an amount of support from the trainers, Orville had mangaed to make it all the way into space despite being chased by Spearow and a Fearow, but Orville managed to make it all the way, but fell back down to earth due to lack of oxygen.

Luckily for Wilbur and Orville, Sora and Pikachu managed to save his life with Pikachu's electricity. Sophocles manages to keep track of Orville's progress and the rest of the Alolan nine were amazed to see the pudgy Pidgey have been inspired and they have remembered that they are bird Pokémon and they have wings to use. Now hopefully, the other Pidgey would soon start flying and getting into shape.

As the sun was setting, the group started to make their way to Bluefinland and made a stop to the local Pokémon Center to plan before they can take off.

"Good thing we came to Bluefinland to stay for the night. I could rest my feet," Sora said. He took off his shoes and rubbed his sore feet.

"Oh, poor baby," Kairi said. She fills a pail with water and opens a bag of ice into the water to cool his feet. Sora shivers a bit feeling the ice extremly cold.

"Too cold!" Sora shivered. Sora then starts to get used to it and he places his arm around Kairi's shoulder. "It's getting so much better." Sora sighs happily. "Of course, it's always better with you around." Kairi giggled.

"Is there anything I can do to help make it even more better?" Kairi asked. "I mean, ask me anything you want. I don't mind." Sora's stomach growled a bit knowing he was getting pretty hungry.

"I was wondering if you would fetch me a chesseburger with some crispy bacon in it," Sora said. Kairi giggled. "Maybe an orange soda without some ice in it."

"I got you covered," Kairi said. Sora sat down feeling his feet soaking in the ice water, and after a few minutes, Kairi had come back with what Sora had asked for. "The staff were out of bacon, sorry about that," Kairi said handing him his meal. Sora took his meal.

"It's okay. It's better than nothing," Sora said, taking a bite of his burger. His face got smeared with ketchup and musturd. Kairi just shook her head at how big a mess he was making on his face. At the same time, she found it to be pretty cute as one of the baby pictures she saw when Sora was in that highchair of his. She took out a napkin and wiped the sauces off of her boyfriend's face.

"Honestly, Sora. You are such a child sometimes," Kairi said wiping his face clean.

"Why not blow my nose while you're at it?" Sora joked. Kairi giggled while she wiped his face completely.

"There. How are your feet?" Kairi asked.

"Much better thanks to you. Are Lillie and the others finished settling in?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. When Lana saw those Corsola, she wanted to make her move, but Hapu managed to stop her before she got too excited," Kairi said.

Sora laughed as he didn't find that too surprising since Lana wanted to catch a Corsola of her own.

"That Lana," Sora said.

"How about you get up and get settled in for bed yourself?" Kairi said.

"Sure thing," Sora said. Sora took his feet out of the water and dried them off.

"Also, brush your teeth before you head to bed," Kairi told him.

"Okay 'mom,' I'm right on it," Sora said jokingly. Kairi giggled at how much a goofball he can be.

"That Sora. He always has such a sense of humor," Kairi said. She got up and dumped out the water into the ocean below and stepped back inside. She got Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and hers and Sora's other Pokémon back from Nurse Joy and went into the room she and some of the others were staying in. Sora and Kairi were sharing one with Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles, while Illima, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu was sharing another room. Kairi had asked Sora to hand her his Pokédex just so she could exchange her Pokémon. She sent over Shellder, Horsea, and Goldeen for Elekid, Magby, and Cutiefly.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon got up and headed towards Yellow Rock Isle in order to reach Red Rock Isle just so they would be on time for the Whirl Cup.

"Wow! Yellow Rock Isle! We made it!" Mallow cheered.

"And I can see why it's called Yellow Rock Isle," Sora said, looking at the rocks he saw how the island got its name. All the rocks were as yellow as Pikachu's fur. "I mean look at the rocks! And look at the streets!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"You're right, Sora. This is really something," Kiawe said.

As the group walked down the streets they came to a small market that has what looked like figures of art resembling that looked like pink crystals.

"Oh, look at that!" Kairi said. She ran up along with Sora and the Alolan nine. Pikachu and the Pichu even were affected by the sight. "So very pretty."

"They sure are," Lillie agreed.

"I would love to have one of those," Mallow said.

"So would I," Lana added.

"These look they were nicely carved," Illima said. A young man at the booth chuckled a bit.

"That's because they are. These are carved from the discarded Corsola horns since they shed their horns and regrow new ones," the young man said.

"Corsola horns?" Kiawe asked.

"I heard of that Corsola sheds their horns and grows new ones in their place. And they discarded horns are crafted into works of art and sold to art collectors and enthusiasts," Lana said. Sora and Kairi all looked at the Water Type Pokémon trainer.

"Just how do you know that, exactly?" Sora asked.

"My dad told me all about it when I was Sarah and Harper's age," Lana answered.

"You got that right exactly," the shop attendant said smiling. He looks right at the Pikachu on Sora's shoulder and Pichu riding on Kairi's shoulder. Sora looked right at the shop attendant.

"Um, something I can help you with?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry to stare. I just wanted to say that I like your Pikachu. And those little Pichu too," the shop attendant said.

"Thanks, I guess," Sora said.

"It's just, everyone who lives here on Yellow Rock Isle are extremely fond of yellow Pokémon. And your Pikachu is it," the shop attendant said. Sora looked at Pikachu and patted his partner on the head.

"Thanks," Sora said. Kairi realized she has yellow Pokémon of her own, so she hands Togepi to Mallow and takes out three Pokéballs.

"I have yellow Pokémon of my own," Kairi admitted. She lets out Abra, Cutiefly, and Elekid. "What do you think of my Abra, Elekid, and Cutiefly?" The shop attendant smiled.

"Those are pretty neat Pokémon you've got there. An Abra and an Elekid are one thing. And this is my first time seeing a Cutiefly," the shop attendant said. Abra smiled having to be complemented.

"Thank you. All of them are very cute," Kairi said making her Abra blush.

"Just where did you find all those Corsola horns to make this stuff?" Hapu asked.

"I found those on the beach just in that direction," the shop attendant said pointing straight ahead. "When you get there, you'll be amazed by what you can find there."

"Yeah? What would we find there?" Sora asked interested.

"Just a bunch of Corsola nests and more," the shop attendant said. Lana's eyes lit up hearing about Corsola nests being straight ahead.

"Corsola nests?! Corsola nests mean actual Corsola! I want one! I really, really, really want one!" Lana shouted out and started to pull Mallow just like her younger sisters.

"Hey! Don't pull me so hard! Take it easy, Lana!" Mallow pleaded. Watching this, Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all chuckled a bit to what they were seeing.

"And I thought Acerola was like this whenever she meets a Ghost Type Pokémon," Sora joked.

"Yeah. So did I. You are so rig- Hey!" Acerola exclaimed. Sora laughed along with Sophocles and Kiawe. Kairi elbows her boyfriend making Lillie, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu laugh. Sora wheezes as he stops laughing. "Served you right, wise guy."

"Worth it," Sora wheezed. "We better go after those two before Lana gets too excited. Kairi and the rest of the group agreed and went in the direction Mallow and Lana went. They reached the beach and looked around for the two girls. "Mallow! Lana! Where are you? And don't tell me that you're hiding!"

"GUYS!" Mallow and Lana screamed. They both came running right up to their friends and they frantically point to the sea. "LOOK OUT TO SEA! LOOK OUT TO SEE! LOOK OUT TO SEA!"

"Okay, okay! Don't shout!" Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the rest of the Alolan nine all looked out to sea to witness a house floating out to sea. "A floating house?" A Corsola and a little girl with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow dress and has her hair tied in pigtails by orange bands wearing a pair of sandals along with a Corsola on the front porch.

"CORSOLA! CORSOLA! CORSOLA!" The Corsola cried out.

"HELP US PLEASE!" The little girl cried. The group gasped upon seeing the little girl and Corsola in trouble.

"I see what you're trying to tell me," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

"Look where's that house is heading towards!" Kairi said pointing to a whirlpool. The little girl cried so much. "We got to help that girl!"

"Yeah, but how?" Hapu asked.

"We might get our Pokémon to get to the house before the house reaches the whirlpool," Sora suggested.

"No! Our Pokémon might end getting sucked in as well. Even Lana's Gyarados won't make it there," Kairi said.

"Kairi's right. It's too risky," Lillie said.

"But, how are we gonna get to the house?" Kiawe asked.

"We don't have to. We can make the house come to us," Kairi said. Sora and the Alolan nine all wondered what she meant when she gestured to Abra. "Abra can use Psychic to move the entire house since he can move a whole bunch of Grimer and Muk."

"It's worth a shot. Try it," Sora said. Kairi nodded. She turns the psi Pokémon.

"Abra, use your Psychic to move the house and bring it right to us. Can you do that?" Kairi asked.

"Abra," Abra nodded.

"Great! Use your Psychic to lift the whole house!" Kairi ordered. Abra happily obeyed his trainer/crush and lifted the entire house. The little girl had stopped crying and saw she was levitating in the air. The house levitated right to the shore and Abra gently placed the house down. Kairi gave Abra a hug causing the Psychic Type Pokémon to blush. "You did great, Abra! I knew you could do it!" Abra smiled warmly and blushed into a deeper shade of red having to been complemented by Kairi.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lillie asked concerned.

"Yes I am, thanks to all of you," the little girl said.

"Corsola! Corsola Corsola!" The Corsola chirped.

"That's good to know. What's your name, kid?" Kiawe asked.

Before the little girl could introduce herself, a man with black hair wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with black shoes along with a teenage girl identical to the little girl and has hair tied in a ponytail wearing a light blue dress and wore white sandals.

"Mika!" The man's voice called out with a happy tone.

"Mika!" The teenage girl also called out.

"Daddy! Andrea!" Mika called back to the two people. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had to assume those two were her father and her sister. The two people hugged the little girl tightly.

"Oh my baby! I'm just so happy to see that you're okay!" Mika's father cried.

"You gave us quite a scare when you floated out to sea in our house," Andrea said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Mika apologized.

"Don't apologize, Mika. What matters is you're safe," Andrea said.

"It was these people here you saved me from that whirlpool," Mika said pointing to Sora and the rest. They looked right over to the group and they smiled warmly.

"We're so very grateful" the man said gratefully.

"You saved my little sister," Andrea said.

"You don't have to thank us. It was my Abra who saved the day," Kairi said. That made Abra blush again.

"Thank you for saving my little sister," Andrea thanked the group. "How can we ever thank you?"

"You don't have to do that. It was just a good thing we were around when it happened," Sora said. "My name's Sora."

"I'm Kairi."

"Pikachu."

"Toge, Togepi."

"Pichu," The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina"

"And I'm Hapu."

"Good to meet all of you. My name is Andrew and this is my oldest daughter Andrea and my youngest daughter Mika," he introduced himself and his family.

"You too. But, how did your house end up like that in the first place?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's because we live on top of a pile of Corsola," Andrea said.

"On top of Corsola?" Acerola asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Mallow asked.

"What I mean is we actually live on top of a Corsola nest," Andrea summarized.

"On top of a Corsola nest? Lucky!" Lana said.

"I'm with her. That does sound cool," Sophocles said.

"Why do you live on top of a Corsola nest, anyway?" Kairi asked.

"It's been a tradition on Yellow Rock Isle to build our homes on top of Corsola nests," Andrea explained.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember reading about it in the guidebook. That is quite interesting," Illima said.

"Daddy is an artist who works with Corsola horns and since Corsola sheds and regrows them all the time, living on top of a Corsola nest makes them very easy to collect," Andrea said.

"I get it," Sora said understanding.

"Corsola! Corsola! Corsola!" The coral Pokémon chirped.

"This one seems to be booming with energy," Kairi said.

"This one Corsola had just appeaared on our doorstep," Andrea said.

"Appeared on your doorstep?" Mallow asked.

"This Corsola came around just recently, and its personality isn't like any of the others around here. It just started to tackle all of the other Cosrola and it went on until they all just had enough and left," Andrea said.

"Corsola!" Corsola chirped.

"Daddy and I were shocked to see that all of the Corsola were just gone. And without any of the Corsola left, the foundation just broke apart from the shore and our house just slid out to sea," Andrea said.

"That explains that. But, how did this Corsola end up in that situation too?" Sora asked.

"Corsola just swam out and bravely tried to pull our house back to shore, but it just wasn't strong enough," Andrea said.

"And that's where we came in," Mallow said. Mallow and Lana understood the situation when Mallow and Lana went looking for some Corsola when the two girls saw the drifting house with Mika on it. Corsola looks right over to Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't sure about how to resond since he felt a bit weirded out. Corsola happily dove right at Pikachu, but he moves out of the way only to hit Abra instead.

"Abra!" Kairi called out in concern. She ran up to her Pokémon, helping him up. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Abra happily smiled hearing her call him that. Abra drifted off into fantasy mode and Kairi picked him up and gave him all sorts of affection.

"Did that mean ol' Corsola hurt you badly?" The fantasy Kairi asked. Abra nodded to confirm it. Kairi showered Abra with all sorts of affections with Abra's face giving an even happier smile.

Back in reality, Kairi was just relieved to see Abra wasn't too hurt.

"Just glad that you're doing okay," Kairi said. She took out Abra's Pokéball. "You should rest up for a while." Abra flows back inside the Pokéball to rest up.

"Corsola, Corsola, Corsola!" Corsola chirped happily, jumping up and down.

"Is it safe to assume that this Corsola is a wild Corsola?" Lana asked.

"Yes it is," Andrea said.

"This is great! Now it's time to move right in," Lana said. Sora took her by the ear.

"No, it's time to move right out," Sora said.

"Oh?" Lana groaned.

"Somehow we have to find a way of getting our Corsola back," Andrew said.

"Oh?" Lana groaned.

"It's very important that the Corsola back as soon as possible," Andrew said.

"Because our future dedends on them," Andrea said. Sora looked right at the other houses and the other Corsola nests and he knew for certain that it would be a problem, not only for the other Corsola living on the island, but for all of the other houses if that wild Corsola keeps going at it.

"Then we'll have to help out to find all of those Corsola," Sora said.

"I'm with Sora. It'll be a bigger problem for everyone else if this keeps up," Kiawe said.

"Also, we need to keep Lana focused on the task at hand," Hapu said, looking at Lana. She chuckles nervously knowing what the Ground Type Pokémon trainer was talking about.

With that settled, the group and the family got started searching for the missing Corsola. The wild Corsola tagged along for the search.

Meanwhile at the shop from earlier, Team Rocket had gotten over their illness and dropped in through the ceiling.

"It's such a miracle that we got over our colds pretty fast," Jessie said happily.

"That chicken soup and that medicine really did the trick," James said in a chipper mood.

"Hate to cut this short, but we have some stealing to do! And we have to make double time to make up for it," Meowth said.

"How right you are, Meowth. Let's see what all sorts of treasures you have!" James said when he took a box and exaimed it. His eyes popped out of his head. "Jessie! Meowth! Look at this! Corsola artwork!"

"What?! Corsola artwork?!" Jessie exclaimed. James shushed her.

"Shut up, Jessie! Do you want someone to hear us?" James chided her in a whisper. Jessie took the box he was holding and her eyes sparkled seeing all the pink aircrafts. Among them was a pink crown engraved with emeralds and rubies all around.

"Such beauty! Worthy for a queen!" Jessie beamed, putting the crown on her head. "A perfect fit!" Jessie began to lose herself in fantasy.

"What a widespread of goodies here! When we sell these, the money we make can take care of our debts in a blink of an eye," James said.

"And when we keep it up, our Corsola art will sell faster than hotcakes!" Meowth said.

Of course Jessie wasn't listening and she got lost into her fantasies.

"Ah, to live the good life! To live the bounty of beauty!" Jessie said. Jessie snapped back to reality. "I just an epiphany! Why should we spent our lives following twerps when our true calling is living in a life of luxury. Jessie imagined herself as a queen wearing an elegant white gown. "Living large and commanding my own kingdom where even servants have servants! All thanks to you, my loyal subjects!" Jessie bows her head. We switch back to reality with James and Meowth filling their bags with Corsola artwork. "Thank you, my subjects! Say hello to your lovely queen." Jessie laughed happily.

"Either she's still delirious from her cold or she's has that crown on too tight, I'd believe both," Meowth said.

"At least Attila and Hun are more modest. I even hate to say this, but even Cassidy and Butch are more settle. I mean, talk about a legend in her own mind," James said.

"I'm starting to mind!" Meowth said. He turns to the day dreaming Jessie. "Hey, your highness! How about getting with the freaking program!" Jessie scowled at the scratch cat Pokémon.

"Oh alright! I'm helping!" Jessie grumbled. She places some Corsola artwork in a bag of her own.

"Shake a leg, Jessie!" James yelled. Just outside, the shopkeeper hears the voices inside.

"What's going on in there?!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. He opens the door and sees Team Rocket in the storage room. "Hey! How did you three get in here?!" Team Rocket winced when they were spotted.

"Uh, we were just leaving!" Meowth said. "Bye-bye!

"Run Jessie!" James told her. Team Rocket dashed towards the other door when the crown Jessie was wearing starts spinning in the air.

"Oops! One more thing!" Jessie said taking the crown.

"STOP! THIEVES!" The shopkeeper shouted. Outside, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine helps Andrew, his two daughters, and the wild Corsola search for the missing Corsola from their home when they heard someone shouting. "HELP! POLICE! ANYONE! ROBBERS!" They stopped in their tracks when they spotted Team Rocket running from the shopkeeper.

"Not them again," Sora groaned.

"Let's face it, Sora, it's too good a thing to be rid of them," Kairi said. Sora sighs and he knew his girlfriend was right.

"You have a good point there. But, still," Sora said, "There's no way that we're going to let them get away with this!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed. They blocked Team Rocket's escape. "I don't know why you're here and I really don't care, but you're not going anywhere with those."

"You shall pre~pare for trouble!" Jessie sang doing a pirouette.

"This ain't time for spouting out the motto!" Meowth snapped at her. Andrew saw the crown sitting on top of her head.

"I made that crown! It's invaluable!" Andrew exclaimed. The shopkeeper caught up to the thieves.

"They stole every piece of Corsola artwork from my shop!" The shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Give those back!" Kairi said.

"A queen and her beautiful crown are never parted! Never!" Jessie refused. The wild Corsola tackled right into Jessie, causing her to fall right on the ground. "WHY YOU INSOLENT PUNY PINK PUNK!"

"Looks like Queen Jessie had just been overthrown," Sora joked.

"Not so fast!" James said, holding a Pokéball. "Victreebel! Go!" James threw the Pokéball. Upon being let out, Victreebel munches on James's head once again. "NOT ME YOU PUTRID PLANT! THEM!" His legs wiggles around. Sora and Kairi stepped in to deal with Team Rocket. Both took out a Pokéball each.

"Gor for it, Kabutops!" Sora called out.

"Cutiefly! Go!" Kairi also called out.

The couple's Pokémon entered the battle. Jessie took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Arbok! Defend the honor of your queen!" Jessie yelled. "Arbok! Use your Crunch now!" Arbok moved in to deliver a hard bite.

"Victreebel! Use your Leaf Blade!" James ordered. Victreebel charges towards Sora and Kairi's Pokémon to land an attack.

"Kabutops! Use Slash on Victreebel!" Sora ordered. Kabutops swipes his claws on the fly catcher Pokémon.

"Cutiefly! Bug Buzz on Arbok!" Kairi ordered. Cutiefly flapped her wings and the soundwaves coming from her little wings increased in size as Cutiefly flapped harder and harder and Arbok starts to get a gigantic headache.

"Arbok! Poison Sting on that puny bug!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Stong right at Cutiefly.

"Kabutops! Block it with Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Kabutops fired Bubble Beam, blocking Arbok's Poison Sting.

"Victreebel! Hit Kabutops with Vine Whip!" James ordered. Victreebel swung its vine to strike at Kabutops. Kairi was going to counter that.

"Cutiefly! Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Cutiefly flapped her wings to blow Silver Wind right at the fly catcher Pokémon. Victreebel lands right on Arbok.

"Thanks for the save, Kairi," Sora thanked his girlfriend and smiled.

"You saved Cutiefly with Kabutops's Bubble Beam. So, fair's fair," Kairi said. Kairi also smiled.

"Arbok! Wrap attack now!" Jessie ordered. Arbok charges towards the two Pokémon to wrap his body around them.

"No you don't, you witch!" Kairi shouted. "Cutiefly! Stun Spore!" Cutiefly sprinkles both Arbok and Victreebel with yellow powder and they both end up being paralyzed.

"Nice one, Kairi!" Sora praised her.

"Thanks Sora! Wanna do the honors?" Kairi asked.

"With pleasure," Sora said, taking out another Pokéball. "Go Blastoise!" Sora threw his Pokéball to let out Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise said getting his cannons ready.

"Okay Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired highly pressurized water from his water cannons and washes Team Rocket and knocking the Corsola artwork off of Jessie.

"No! All of my royal finery!" Jessie cried.

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried being washed away with Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack.

"Good riddance to those three losers," Kairi said. Sora laughed and wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"You've been reading my mind," Sora said. Kairi giggled at that. Blastoise, Kabutops, and Cutiefly were in full agreement having to beat Team Rocket once again and get back the stolen art pieces. The shopkeeper was now picking up his property.

"Thanks so much for getting them back for me," the shopkeeper said, gratefully.

"It was just a good thing we were nearby when you were chasing them," Sora said.

"It sure was," the shopkeeper said picking up all of his stolen property. "I honestly don't know what those troublemakers were thinking."

"I do. That girl was thinking she was queen in her own mind," Sora said making Kairi, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, and Acerola laugh.

"There, that's all of them," the shopkeeper said.

"We should get these back inside," Andrew said.

"You didn't see any Corsola around here by chance have you?" Lillie asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Somehow, all of our Corsola from home are gone," Andrea answered.

"What?! You mean all of your Corsola are gone?! That's terrible!" The shopkeeper said in shock.

"But, we're helping out to find them," Lana said.

"Hm. I'm sure you will," the shopkeeper said.

The group went into the nearby woods and continued their search for the missing Corsola. It turns out that the Corsola were all given names.

"Annie! Danny!" Mika called out. "Kenny! Denny!

"Ronnie! Vonnie!" Andrew also called out.

"Question: do they all have names?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah. All the Corsola are part of the family," Mika answered the Electric Type trainer.

"Keep looking. You'll never know when one of them shows up," Sora said. The wild Corsola proves its point when it found one of the other Corsola.

"Corsola?" The wild Corsola asked. "Corsola! Corsola! Corsola!"

The frightened Corsola winced to been found by the wild Corsola and retreated. Andrea heard the Corsola call out and ran up to it. She recognized the Corsola.

"Annie! Oh, Annie, I'm so very happy that we finally found you. Where are the others?" Andrea asked.

"Corsola, Corsola," Annie shook her head.

"What? You don't know?" Andrea asked.

"Corsol," Annie answered sadly.

"That's one of them," Sora said. "Now let's keep looking for the rest and keep our focus on finding them, LANA!" Sora looked right at Lana who was chuckling nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know why you would think that," Lana said, laughing nervously. Kairi poured some Pokémon food on the forest floor in piles, hoping it'll get some of their attention knowing they would find it and eat it when hungry.

The group set off for the shore and figured they would be hiding somewhere around the beach.

"How could so many Corsola be so hard to find?" Mallow asked. The wild Corsola found another Corsola and got scared. It hopped to get away from that Corsola and jumped right into Mika's arms.

"Look! It's Bonnie!" Mika cheered.

"Corsola, Corsola, Corsola!" The wild Corsola said happily. Kairi looked at the Corsola and figured something out.

"I think I know why this Corsola is happy," Kairi said.

"Why's that, Kairi?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't think she was challenging the other Corsola into a fight. She was just lonely and she just tackled into other Corsola as a sign of affection," Kairi said.

"That does explain why she tried to tackle into Pikachu earlier. She just wanted to be his friend," Mallow said.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned. He knew how Abra must have felt after getting tackled by Corsola when he dodged. Pikachu thought the same thing at first.

"But, the other Corsola didn't like it and just left," Illima added.

"And they thought she was challenging them in a fight," Acerola said.

"No wonder they left. The reason they left is only because they didn't want to be tackled again," Hapu said.

"I guess no one had ever told this Corsola that's not how you make friends," Sora said. "How about we head back where Kairi had dumped that Pokémon food for some of the Corsola. I can think they have already gotten to it by now."

"Good idea. That's what we'll do," Andrea agreed. The group did go back to the spot Kairi had left the food bait and found two Corsola eating the Pokémon food.

"Look. Two more Corsola," Sophocles said in a whisper.

"And which ones are those?" Kiawe asked in a whisper.

"That's got to be Benny and Kenny," Andrea said.

"Corsola! Corsola! Corsola!" The wild Corsola shouted with excitement. Benny and Kenny turned to hear her just in time for Mallow and Lana to pick them up.

"Don't be scared," Lana said.

"We're your friends," Mallow said.

"Corsola! Corsola!" The two Corsola chirped.

Not too far, Team Rocket have been blasted off in a tree spies on the group gathering the Corsola.

"Hm. They're gathering together all those Corsola for something," Meowth said. He lowers the binoculars.

"That means there might be even more Corsola right around here," James said.

"There will be once they're done," Jessie said.

"And the boss is going to be so happy when we bring back all of those Corsola for him. I mean so very happy, he will give that promotion we've been dreaming of and he'll completely forget about our debts," Meowth stated. Jessie and James liked that idea. "But, not only that, but he'll have all of Corsola, instead of the Corsola horns. And when he sees all of those Corsola in the backyard of his estate, he's going to be thinking of us! The boss will freaking love us!"

"Then let's go! Let's collect those Corsola and collect our reward and get the hell out of our debt!" James said happily.

"Hold on, you two," Jessie said. "I'm thinking there might be an even better way." Jessie chuckles.

Kairi had let out Cutiefly to search the sky for the renaming Corsola. Cutiefly flies back to Kairi to give the report.

"Did you find the Corsola, Cutiefly?" Kairi asked. The fly bee Pokémon nods to confirm it. She leads the group to where they are. Two Corsola stand on the beach and they looked at a tiny Pokémon they never seen before. "There they are!" The Corsola turns to see where the voice came from.

"Ronnie! Vonnie!" Andrea said happily. The two Corsola saw the wild Corsola and attempted to run away, only for Marowak and Kiawe to catch up with them.

"Don't run away you two! You're perfectly safe," Kiawe said assuringly.

"Marowak," Marowak said.

Kairi smiled warmly at her Cutiefly.

"You did a great job, Cutiefly. You've been such a big help," Kairi said. Cutiefly buzzed happily.

They all went to the house and Andrea does a count to make sure they didn't miss any of the Corsola.

"Let's see here, Annie, Danny, Connie, Bonnie, Johnny, Donny, Ronnie, Lonnie, Vonnie, Benny, Kenny, and Denny. This is all of them," Andrea said.

"We sure have couldn't have done it with out your help, Sora," Andrew said.

"We were just glad to help out," Sora said. He scratched the back of his head. Lana had to make her move to catch the wild Corsola. Just then, a whole bunch of ropes comes shooting down only for Marowak to use Bonermerang and cuts all the rope. The bone returns to Marowak. He throws his bone again and it hits the rope wrangling machine and damaging it. Sora looked at all the cut ropes as did Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the family. "Nice try Team Rocket!"

"Why can't you ever let us take whatever we want?! I mean we are supposed to win!" Jessie scowled at the group.

"You're joking right? I mean, the bad guys don't win at all! Just ask Mad Ivan. I mean, he's more competent than you three jokers!" Sora taunted. That made Jessie growl at the mere mention of Mad Ivan and his insult towards Team Rocket.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT FRUITCAKE! I SWEAR IF I EVER MEET THAT SCIENTIST AGAIN, I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET THAT HE HAS EVER MADE FUN OF TEAM ROCKET!" Jessie scowled.

"Jessie! We have some Corsola to swipe! Steal now! Vendetta later!" James told his colleague. Jessie groaned.

"Fine," Jessie hissed. She then sets her attention to the group. "Now hand over all of those Corsola and Pikachu too!"

"You wanna get them, then get down here and get them yourself!" Sora dared Team Rocket.

"Yeah!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu chipped in.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu also chipped in.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Then, that's what we're gonna do!" Jessie said taking out Arbok's Pokéball. Team Rocket comes out of their balloon to battle Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine. "Arbok! Go!" The Pokéball opens and Arbok hisses upon entry.

"Go Victreebel!" James shouted when he threw Victreebel's Pokéball. When Victreebel is let out, he immediatley starts munching on James once again. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!" James exclaimed being munched on. Sora takes out Kabutops's Pokéball to battle again.

"Go for it, Kabutops!" Sora shouted when Kabutops is let out of his Pokéball. Lana didn't want to be left out this time.

"Go for it, Cloyster!" Lana shouted. Cloyster is let out to battle with Team Rocket. All of the Corsola joined in battling Team Rocket along with Cutiefly. Kairi takes out Abra's Pokéball to enter the battle.

"Go for it, Abra!" Kairi shouted when Abra is let out.

"Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" James ordered. Victreebel fires Razor Leaf to strike his targets.

"Watch out! They're sharp!" Andrea gasped.

"Abra! Block it with Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra blocks Victreebel's attack with Psychic and sends it back to its owner.

"Arbok! Use Wrap on Abra!" Jessie ordered. Arbok charges towards Abra to wrap around Abra.

"Kabutops! Slash now!" Sora ordered. Kabutops slashes at the cobra Pokémon and he is sent falling to the ground. Arbok gets back up only to be tackled by the Corsola again.

"Thanks for the save, Sora!" Kairi thanked her boyfriend, making Abra jealous.

"Anytime, Kairi!" Sora said.

"Cloyster! Spike Cannon!" Lana ordered. Cloyster fired Spike Cannon right towards the opposing Pokémon. The Corsola all moved out of the way, letting it hit Arbok and Victreebel. James takes out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Go Weezing!" James called out letting out Weezing. "Weezing! Double Hit!" Weezing moved in and delievered Double Hit on Kabutops and Cutiefly. Kabutops is sent back, and also Cutiefly. "Now use Sludge Wave!" Weezing sends out a wave of Sludge right at his opponents.

"Cutiefly! Bug Buzz!" Kairi ordered. Cutiefly flapped her wings and created a huge soundwave to cancel out Sludge Wave and strikes Weezing hard.

"Arbok! Headbutt and that puny bug!" Jessie ordered. Arbok headbutted into Cutiefly. She starts spiraling out of control and then, Cutiefly started to evolve. Everyone stared in awestruck.

"Cutiefly's evolving!" Lillie beamed. Cutiefly then evolved right into a Ribombee. Kairi was mighty proud to see her newly evolved Ribombee right in front of her.

"This is great! Cutiefly evolved into a Ribombee!" Kairi beamed. "Okay Ribombee! Pollen Puff on Arbok!" Ribombee forms a ball of purple pollen and sends it towards Arbok. Once it makes contact, the ball of purple pollen explodes.

"Now Victreebel! Vine Whip!" James ordered. Victreebel grabs the wild Corsola by the horn and slams her to the ground. Corsola's body glows a yellow aura.

"Corsola is using Recover," Lillie said.

The wild Corsola and the family's Corsola all join forces and gather to give Team Rocket what they have coming. They all aim their horns right at Team Rocket.

"Oh crap..." James winced.

"I think they want..." Jessie started.

"...target practice," Meowth finished.

The Corsola fires Spike Cannon and Team Rocket starts running as they were getting pelted with the attack as well. They make it back to their ballon, but one of the spikes hits the lighter in the hot air balloon, causing it to explode. Team goes flying in the air once again.

"My dream of royalty up in smoke!" Jessie cried in disdain.

"How many times did we blast off in the last twenty-something years?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know. I lost count," James said.

"THIS IS TOO MANY!" Team Rocket shouted when they went flying in the sky.

With Team Rocket thwarted again, Lana and the wild Corsola got into position to battle.

"I have been waiting for this for a while and it was worth the wait. Now I'm going to have a Corsola of my very own," Lana said. She took out her Net Ball to battle the coral Pokémon. "Are you ready, Corsola?"

"Corsola," the wild Corsola nodded. Lana threw the Net Ball.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Lana called out, letting Poliwhirl enter the battle. "Once this battle is over with, not only I get a new Pokémon, but you get a new friend." Poliwhirl got fired up hearing it. "Poliwhirl! Bubble Beam!" Poliwhirl fired Bubble Beam, hitting Corsola on the spot. Corsola charges in with a Tackle and strikes the tadpole Pokémon. "Use Ice Punch!" Poliwhirl launches an icy punch on Corsola and the attack hits her hard. "Great! Now use Double Slap!" Poliwhirl slaps Corsola in the face five times and lands in the sand. Corsola uses Recover to heal herself of her injuries. "She used Recover to heal. Poliwhirl! Bubble Beam!" Poliwhirl fires Bubble Beam and it gets reflected back when Corsola's body glows a blue aura and sends it back to Poliwhirl.

"Corsola just fought back with Mirror Coat!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Better play this smart. Gotta give Corsola a hard time just so she won't use Recover," Lana said to herself. "Poliwhirl! Ice Punch!" Poliwhirl gave Corsola another icy punch on the side. "Now use Double Slap!" Poliwhirl slaps Corsola silly again, doing it four times. "Now use Body Slam!" Poliwhirl slams her whole body into Corsola, knocking her out. Lana got a Lure Ball ready and threw it at the coral Pokémon. Once Corsola is struck with the apricorn Pokéball, Corsola flows inside. The Lure Ball wobbles around and around for a bit, hoping Corsola would stay inside. Stars around the Lure Ball confirming the catch is successful. Lana's face lit up and she went over to the Lure Ball and picked it up. "Hip hip hooray! I have my very own Corsola!" Mallow felt proud of her best friend and went up to her and hugged her.

"Way to go, Lana! It was sure worth the wait!" Mallow cheered.

"Thanks Mallow! I couldn't be happier!" Lana cheered. Sora and Kairi were both proud of Lana since she now has a Corsola of her own.

After that was settled, the house was placed on the Corsola nest it once occupied and the family and the Corsola said their goodbyes to Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon as they continued onward to Red Rock Isle and to compete in the Whirl Cup competition.


	150. Mantine Overboard!

**Episode 150: Mantine Overboard!**

About several days later since Kairis Cutiefly evolved and Lana caught herself a Corsola, the group had arrived in Ogi Town and they are rushing to catch the very next ferry that will carry them to Red Rock Isle and to the start of the Whirl Cup competetion.

"If you didn't have to have such a big breakfast, we wouldn't be in such a hurry to get to the port to catch the ferry, Sophocles!" Sora exclaimed.

"I was hungry, so sue me!" Sophocles argued back to the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer.

"No time to argue! We have to make double time!" Kiawe pitched in.

"Right! Get on now! Argue later!" Sora agreed. They saw a ferry leave the port and they all gasped at the sight.

"Crap! That looked like our boat!" Hapu exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no!" Sora repeated.

"Come on!" Mallow said.

"Wait for us!" Kairi called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

The group ran towards the port, only to see that it was too late. The group just hung their heads in defeat.

"Looks like we just missed it," Lillie said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to wait for the next one," Illima said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu said.

"Bummer," Mina said.

Kairi spotted a sailor walking by and she knew hed to know when the next ferry to Red Rock Isle would arrive.

"Excuse us, sir," Kairi said to the sailor. He turns to the girl.

"Is there something I can do for you, young miss?" The sailor asked.

"You wouldn't know when the next ferry to Red Rock Isle would be going, would you?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid that you missed it," the sailor told her. "The ferry for Red Rock Isle only goes once a day. It looks like you're going have to wait until tomorrow for the next one." The group groaned in exasperation and disappointment.

"Thank you anyway," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi said.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed, lowering his ears. Not too far, a young woman wearing a white tank top with a pink stripe on the middle, wearing blue jeans and she also wore sandals. She has long red hair and green eyes. She spots the group feeling down.

"So, what do we do now?" Sophocles asked.

"I guess we'll have to rest up at the local Pokémon Center and wait until tomorrow," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all had to agree with that since they didn't feel like sitting at the port and wait for it to come.

"Hello there," the young woman greeted. The group turned to face her. "Judging by the way you're sulking, it looks like you've missed the ferry to Red Rock Isle."

"That's exactly it," Acerola said.

"And so, we have to wait a whole day for the next one to show up," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said, nodding.

"Well, if you wann go to Red Rock Isle, I'll be happy to take you there in my boat," the young woman offered.

"Really?! For real?!" Lana asked.

"Sure. By the way, my name's Luka," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Luka. My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," he introduced.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Nice to meet you, Luka," Kairi added.

"Pichu," the two Pichu chirped.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And the name's Hapu."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm heading out to sea for some Pokémon research and it's right on the way," Luka said. She smiles. She leads the group right to her boat. It looks a bit rundown, but it looked stable. "Here it is. Sorry that it's a bit rundown,but it'll get us there safely."

"If you say it'll get there safely, then it's okay with me," Sora said.

"Well then, all aboard!" Luka said. The group entered the boat. Unknown to them, a small boat containing two teenage boys, one witha turquoise bowlcut haircut and wore big bug glasses wearing a green trenchcoat and a red bowtie and blue jeans. He had dark blue eyes under those glasses. Along with a teenage boy with his hair being long and brown with a dyed purple strands by his forehead. He wore a red beanie cap, a green jacket over a yellow shirt and tan pants.

"There she is, Weevil! It's that boat we were looking for!" The long-haired boy said.

"It's a good thing we tailed her all this way, Rex. Now, we have to follow her and hopefully, lead us to some treasure below," Weevil said.

"Treasure? You mean like pirate booty? Jewels, doubloons, a really big crown and a gold scepter?" Rex asked.

"It's gotta be. I just know it. Just imagine what we can do with treasure like that. We'll be extremly rich and powerful. We can have a shitload of cash as our couch cusins. Hell, we can have servants for our servants!" Weevil said. Rex snickeres, already liking the idea his colleague was getting.

"Now you're talking, Weevil! but, how will we be able to know what's she's even looking for?" Rex asked. Weevil looked right at him and snickers.

"Don't you worry about that. I have snuggled a tracker and a microphone on her ship while she was away.

"Great. And what about that bunch that was with her? Also, there was something familair about that one kid. The one with the Pikachu. I have a feeling that I have seen him before," Rex said. Weevil grabs him by the jacket.

"Don't think about that runt! He's not even worth worrying about at this point. Now, let's get a move on , just so we don't lose them," Weevil said. Weevil got the boat started and they followed the other boat heading towards Red Rock Isle and hoped whatever she was searching for is really worth anything. On the ship, a beetle-shaped device is blinking a flashing red light and so far, no one has noticed it.

Over to the boat, Sora and Kairi were looking out in the ocean and held each other's hand while gazing out to sea.

"This kinda takes me back," Sora said.

"You mean when Big Earl's brother took us right towards Cinnabar Island for your seventh Gym Badge? I was thinking that too. But, it was at night. And it was so beautiful," Kairi said. That made Sora smile.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as close to beautiful as you, Kairi," Sora said to his girlfriend. That made Kairi blush. The Alolan girls only swooned when they were hearing that.

"Lucky," Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, and Mina said sweetly.

"Oh brother," Sophocles said under his breath, only for Kiawe and Hapu to kick him on both legs.

"Shh. Don't ruin it," Hapu silently snapped at the Elctric Type trainer.

"Count yourself Sora and Kairi didn't hear you," Illima said. Sophocles rolled his eyes and he kept his mouth shut.

The couple rejoined their friends and looked among the diving equipment.

"Look at all this diving gear. There's even a communicator that allows you to talk even when underwater," Lana said.

"She did say that she is researching the Pokémon that live in these waters," Illima said. "I can't help but wonder what kind of Pokémon she's talking about."

"That is a lot of equipment," Sophocles said. The group looked inside the ship's helm in which Luka was currently occupied. Sora noticed a map inside and he got curious. Kairi shared his curiosity and went along with him.

"Luka, what is this?" Sora asked.

"It looks like an old sea map," Kiawe said.

"There's some kind of mark here," Acerola said, looking at the mark.

"What could be out there?" Mallow asked.

"What do you think, Mina?" Kairi asked the Fairy Type trainer. She looked at Kairi.

"I think it's a treasure map," Mina said. Sora just scoffed at the idea.

"A treasure map? No way," Sora said laughing.

"Well, you're not too far off," Luka said. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon got wide-eyed when she said that.

"Wait a minute! Actual treasure?!" Hapu exclaimed.

"You mean like gold and silver?" Kiawe asked.

"And other things like pearls, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds?" Lillie added.

"No, but it's very valuable. Well, at least to me it is," Luka said.

The group were amazed to hear that. Sora's eyes darted over to an old photo of a man with a mustache and wearing a sailor's hat.

"Who's that guy?" Sora asked.

"That is my great-grandfather," Luka answered. "For three generations, my family has been explored these seas and researching all of the marine Pokémon living around the Whirl Islands. And my great-grandfather was the one who started this tradition. One day when I was cleaning out the attic, I discovered his secret journal and this map hidden inside. In his journal, he wrote that after twenty long years of globing the ocean floor, he had actually acquired the actual Silver Wing."

Sora was surprised to hear her mention the Silver Wing. He wondered if could be connected to the Rainbow Wing he got from Ho-Oh. He even remembered speaking with Raikou, Entei, and Suicune and what he saw in the past. He figured it had to connected to the legendary Pokémon Lugia. It had to make sense. But, he wasn't sure if it was the actual Raikou, Entei, and Suicune he spoke with since the Raikou he, Kairi, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, and the Alolan nine was different from the one who spoke with him.

"Lugia," Sora said in his thoughts. Luka turned to Sora and saw his face staring off into space. Kairi knew what her boyfriend had to be thinking.

"Sora?" Luka spoke, getting his attention. Sora snapped back into reality. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all," Sora chuckled nervously. Kairi placed her hand on his shouler. She remembered him telling her how he cried when he had witnessed the unfortunate deaths of three unknown Pokémon. The Alolan nine weren't sure what was going on through Sora's head.

"So, what happened to the Silver Wing after that?" Lillie asked, bringing the tension away from Sora.

"He was returning from a diving exhibition when when his ship, the I.S.S Raspberry got caught in a whirlpool and and sank to the bottom of the ocean," Luka said. The group weren't surprised to hear that the ship was affected by a whirlpool, but they were surprised to hear that the Silver Wing was now lost. "Fortunately, there were no casulties when the ship had sank. The Silver Wing went down with it. And he told other people about it, nobody believed a word of it. People started to say that he was mad and he was making up stories after being out to sea for so long. According to his journal, it was very upsetting. The only way to convince people is to locate the sunken ship and recover the Silver Wing. But, every mission to locate them both ended up in failure. Now is my job to find the wreckage and clear my great-grandfather's name. Based on this map and the caculations made by the morning tide, it pinpoints to the exact location of the Silver Wing."

"So, that means you know where it is," Sophocles said.

"And that's why you marked an X on the map," Mallow said.

"Right," Luka nodded. "Between my great-grandfather's map and my computer, I was able to solve an age-old mystery."

Sora looked at the map and he wondered if there would be a special connection between the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing. He knew he had to compete in the Whirl Cup, but he had to see it for himself.

"Say Luka," Sora spoke. She looked right at him. "I was wondering if I could tag along with you." Luka wondered why he would suggest a thing. "I just feel that it's something I should see for myself." Luka looked at the young Pokémon trainer and smiled.

"Sure. Okay," Luka said. With that settled, Kairi and Lana decided to join in. Sora handed his girlfriend his Pokédex and she had exchanged all of her Pokémon except for Togepi for Seel, Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacool, and Horsea. She hands Sora his Pokédex back to him.

"Now let's get set," Sora said.

Kairi and Lana both nodded with agreement. Little do they realize, Rex and Weevil were listening to the whole thing and the glasses teen snickers evilly to the interesting development.

"So, that's what she's up to. She''s searching for the Silver Wing," Weevil said.

"The Silver Wing? Tell me if I'm wrong here, but, isn't that supposed to be connected to a legendary Pokémon?" Rex asked.

"I think it is. It's gotta be connected to the Pokémon of legends! Lugia," Weevil said. Rex looked at him, unsure of what to make of it.

"I thought Lugia is just a myth. Something out of a fairytale," Rex said.

"I didn't. Lugia is very real and the Silver Wing is just as real. And since that girl wants that Silver Wing so bad, then so do I," Weevil said and then he stammered to when he realized what he said, "I mean so do we." He wipes off some small sweat and whispered to himself, "Nice recovery."

"Then, why are we sitting here? Let's go find it before those chumps finds it," Rex suggested before Weevil smacks him on the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"For not thinking, you dinosaur-brained moron!" Weevil stated. He smacks him again. "Even if I did go with your idea, we wouldn't know where to look. And besides, we're going to let them find it for us. And then, we'll swipe the Silver Wing right from under their nose!" Rex smiled and he liked that idea so much better.

"Right. That's a better idea. Then let's keep following them dive right in," Rex said.

"Also, your Pokémon can survive underwater way longer than mine can, so Totodile, Croconaw, and Ekans are our best go," Weevil said.

Both teens nodded in agreement and continued to follow Luka's boat.

Back on Luka's boat, they kept sailing as Sora thought about how he'd react upon seeing the Silver Wing.

"How much further are we?" Sora asked.

"We're almost there," Luka said.

"So, do we dive in or what?" Lana asked.

"Yes, but that'll be the easy part," Luka said.

"Is it gonna get harder afterwards?" Mallow asked.

"No, but I'm going to need help going down," Luka said. Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka got dressed in wetsuits and put on snorkles, diving masks, and flippers. Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka let out their Pokémon and dove down in the ocean. Luka's Pokémon happens to be three Magikarp. Blastoise, Croconaw, Primarina, Seel, Horsea, Goldeen, Tentacool, Staryu, Cloyster, Seaking, Gyarados, Poliwhirl, and Corsola got into the water along with the Magikarp.

"Good luck, you guys. We'll keep an eye on the boat til you get back," Kiawe said.

"Be careful down there," Lillie said.

"We will," Luka said. She turns to her three guests. "Sora, Kairi, Lana, you ready to go?"

"We're ready when you are," Lana said. The four of them put on their oxygen tanks and got ready to dive underwater.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Not this time, Pikachu. You'll going have to stay behind for this one," Sora said.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Sorry Pikachu. The ocean isn't your turf. Also you have to keep an eye on Togepi and the Pichu while we're down there," Sora said. Pikachu didn't know how to counter that, but he knew his trainer was right. Pikachu will have to triply babysit the baby Pokémon and keep them safe. The rest of the Alolan nine will be there to help out.

"I'll be back soon, Togepi. Be good for Lillie and Pikachu until we come back," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Ready to go?" Luka asked.

"Ready," Sora, Kairi, and Lana said with a thumbs up. Sora grabbed Croconaw, Kairi grabbed Staryu, and Lana grabbed Corsola while Luka grabbed one of the Magikarp and dove down. The other Water Types dove down in the water to search for the sunken ship.

Over to Rex and Weevil, they got into their wetsuits and made sure their oxygen tanks were full and Rex let out his Totodile, Croconaw, and Ekans since they can swim in the water.

"Okay. Let's do this. One, two, three," Weevil said, getting his oxygen on and he and Rex dove in the water with his Totodile, Ekans, and Croconaw. They followed the four other divers hoping they'll lead them to the sunken ship.

As Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka swam through the ocean, Sora and Kairi were amazed by what they saw. The ocean was even more beautiful than what they remembered seeing on the nature shows.

Up in the surface, Kiawe turned on the radio to communicate with the diving team.

"This is Kiawe. Sora? Kairi? Lana? Luka? How is everything down there?" Kiawe asked through the com.

 _"I'm not sure if anyone but Lana has ever went deep sea diving before, but it's pretty awesome down here!"_ Sora responded. Kiawe and the others all remembered when Riku went deep-sea diving with Professor Burnet at one point to do some underwater research for the Aether Foundation.

"Kairi, how is it down there for you?" Kiawe asked through the com.

 _"To be honest, it's an amazing experience! It's even more beautiful than I could ever imagine!"_ Kairi answered.

As the they got deeper, they didn't just see sea Pokémon, but other sealife as well. A Dewgong and some Seel had swallowed whole actual fish.

 _"Do you see anything down there?"_ Lillie asked through the com.

"So far all we saw so far were some Pokémon swimming around," Lana said. She gasped when something caught her eye. The group up in the surface got wide-eyed when they heard her.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Mallow asked with concern.

 _"I think we found it!"_ Lana exclaimed.

Back underwater, Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka managed to find the sunken ship. Before, they could go further, Luka stops them.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Kairi asked.

"I just have a pretty bad feeling about this. I'll have my Magikarp go in and make sure if it's safe," Luka said.

"Good idea. We'll never know what's down there with us," Sora said.

"Right," Luka nodded. She turns to her Magikarp. "Okay Magikarp. Go on ahead and see if the coast is clear." The Magikarp nodded and went on ahead.

As the Magikarp got close, a mysterious figure swims by the ship. The figure is revealed to be a Pokémon that resembles a manta ray. This Pokémon is a large combination of a Mantyke and a Remoraid. And that Remoraid is seen attached to it. It has gills, two large antenna, and "wings" which makes it look like that it's flying through the water. The Pokémon's tail and underbelly is a tan color and the top is a dark blue.

"What's that coming right toward us?" Kairi asked.

"It's a Mantine," Lana said.

"And it looks like it lives in the sunken ship," Luka said.

The Mantine scares the Magikarp away making them retreat right back to Luka. The Magikarp huddle right up to her.

"It's okay. It's okay. All that matters is you're safe," Luka assured her Magikarp.

"I don't know what's that Mantine's problem, but we came all this way to get the Silver Wing, and that's what we're going to do! Even if have to battle that Mantine to do it!" Sora stated. Sora and his aquatic Pokémon were about to deal with Mantine when Lana stopped him.

"No Sora. We can't," Lana told him.

"Why not?" Sora asked the Water Type trainer.

"Because we might damage the ship if we do battle Mantine. Also, we don't know if this is the only one. A whole bunch of Mantine might show up and attack us," Lana said.

"Lana's right," Luka agreed. "That Mantine doesn't look like it wants us anywhere near the ship. We'll have to retreat for now and come up with a new plan."

Sora didn't want to admit it, but he knew both girls were right. He nodded to confirm that he understands. He, Kairi, Lana, and Luka swam back up and the Mantine gets back to guarding its home from any other potential intruders.

All of the divers and Pokémon came back up to the surface and they took off their oxygen masks.

"What happened down there?" Acerola asked.

"You said you found it when we heard from you the last time," Hapu pointed out.

"We kinda hit a pretty big snag down there," Sora said.

"What kind of snag?" Sophocles asked.

"A Mantine. A territorial one to put it in that way," Lana said.

"A Mantine? Really?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Sora said. He went over to his clothes and pulls out his Pokédex and looked up Mantine. "Let's see what Dexter has to say."

 **Mantine, the Kite Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mantyke**

 **Type: Water/Flying**

 **On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the sea's waves. This Pokémon is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides.**

"It's going to be pretty hard to get that Silver Wing as long as that Mantine is down there. And I think it's going to attack anyone who gets even close to the sunken ship," Luka said.

Down below, Weevil and Rex had made it down to the sunken ship and they both smiled under their oxygen masks.

"There it is! Our ticket to riches is just inside that ship!" Weevil said with delight.

"Ticket? I thought were looking for the Silver Wing," Rex said. Weevil gave him an annoyed look on his face.

"You're lucky we're underwater otherwise I'd give a smack upside the head!" Weevil snapped at him. "The Silver Wing is just inside that thing and we're going in to get it!"

"Oh!" Rex said realizing the obvious.

"Now come on! We got a Silver Wing with our names on it," Weevil said.

Weevil and Rex both swam as Totodile, Croconaw, and Ekans were leading them when the same Mantine came out and charges at the divers.

"A Mantine!" Rex gasped.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Get that thing out of the way!" Weevil barked at him.

"R-r-right. Ekans! Poison Sting! Totodile! Croconaw! Aqua Jet!" Rex ordered. Ekans fired Poison Sting when Mantine dodges. Totodile and Croconaw launched right at the manta ray Pokémon to strike it. Both Pokémon landed a hit, but it didn't do any damage to it. Mantine fired seeds at the two crocodile Pokémon, instatnly knocking them out. Rex couldn't believe what he say. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"That Mantine just fired Bullet Seed!" Weevil stated. "Get your Ekans to finish the job!"

"Don't you think I'm was going to do that?! Ekans! Sludge Bomb!" Rex ordered. Ekans fired Sludge Bomb to hit Mantine, but it fired a Bubble Beam attack, cutting the ball of sludge like a melon and it hits Ekans clean on the mark. Mantine swims around the divers and Pokémon causing a whirlpool all around them. They screamed when they get caught in it and they get thrown out before the whirlpool subsided. Weevil, Rex, and the Pokémon makes a big splash in the ocean and resurfaced. Rex gave him a bitter look. "Any more bright ideas, genius?!"

"Don't give me that attitude! I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Weevil snapped back at him.

Back on Luka's ship, the group had been thinking of a way of how they were going to get to the Silver Wing and how to get pass the Mantine.

"How are we gonna be able to get it while that Mantine is just right there?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. We came this far and we can't be able to get close without him attacking," Kairi said. Sora thought for a moment trying to figure out a plan when it suddenly hit him.

"Wait a minute! Why don't we just coax that Mantine to follow us?" Sora suggested. Luka, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What are you suggesting, Sora?" Illima asked.

"I was thinking that one of us get Mantine to follow us while the rest of us to go in to get the Silver Wing. With Mantine distracted, we swipe the Silver Wing, get out, and none's the wiser," Sora said with a chuckle.

"So, make him think that we're coming to pick a fight with him?" Kairi asked.

"I like that idea," Luka said smiling. "I was thinking, you and the girls can get Mantine's attention while I go on and get the Silver Wing," Luka said.

"We can get Croconaw, Corsola, and the rest to taunt Mantine into coming. Make him wanna come," Sora said.

With that settled, Sora and the three girls went back down with their Pokémon back to the sunken ship. When they were getting closer to the ship, they saw two other guys they didn't recognize getting pelted by Mantine and a whole bunch of Remoraid.

"Remoraid?" Kairi asked.

"Just who are they?" Luka asked.

"No idea, but they're doing the job for us. Going in," Sora said. Kairi, Lana, and Luka all nod and went in while the Remoraid Mantine kept Weevil and Rex occupied. They reached the ship without anybody noticing. Luka turned on the flashlight and they explored the ship and saw a whole bunch of Remoraid and some Mantyke as well. "Mantyke too?"

"I figured we'd see some Mantyke too," Lana said. Sora looked at her.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Mantyke and Mantine live well together, so that Mantine and all those Remoraid outside must be protecting their home. They must think we're after their babies," Lana said.

"Well, we're not here to harm any of the babies," Kairi said.

"Right. Let's keep looking before Mantine and those other Remoraid notice," Luka said.

Not needing to be told twice, they swam searching for the Silver Wing. As they went further, they found a whole bunch of Remoraid hunched together. They looked at the new visitors feeling scared.

"Those must be the babies," Kairi said.

"And they're very scared," Lana said. Sora and Kairi knew why that was. Outside, Rex's Croconaw attempted to strike Mantine with a Slash only for two of the Remoraid to strike at the Croconaw, hitting the ship. The rocking scares the Remoraid and swam away. "What was that?"

"It came from outside," Luka said. She moved the flashlight and saw a treasure chest.

"A treasure chest," Kairi said.

"The Silver Wing has to be inside," Sora said. Luka takes the chest.

"Now we got what we came for, we can get a move on," Lana said.

"Right. Let's go," Luka said.

Sora and the girls started to swim out of the ship while Totodile noticed them going. Totodile swims towards Rex swatting the Remoraid with a pipe..

"Get away! Get away!" Rex shouted swinging the pipe around. Totodile swims up to Rex and points to them. Rex saw them with the chest. He turned to Weevil. He points to them leaving. "Hey Weevil! They have the chest!" Weevil looks and sees them swimming off.

"Don't let them take it!" Weevil told him. He grabs Totodile while Rex grabs his Croconaw and went after them. They went after Sora and the girls. Blastoise, Primarina, Seel, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Seaking, and Corsola turns and they engage the opposing Pokémon.

Goldeen and Seaking started to come in from behind, but Ekans swam at the goldfish Pokémon to land a bite. Corsola tackles into Ekans. The crocodilian Pokémon caught up with them and Rex swipes it from Luka.

"I'll take that!" Rex gloated.

"Give that back!" Sora demanded.

"Why should I?" Rex asked. Horsea rammed into Rex's gut. He didn't let go of it.

"That's why," Sora said. Tentacool swims up to Rex and attempts to take the chest back from him and for Rex to refuse to let go of it. Rex's Totodile swipes its claw at the jellyfish Pokémon, but Staryu bashes Totodile in the ribs. Rex's Croconaw attempted to swim towards Staryu, but Horsea fires Dragon Rage at it. Sora's Croconaw gives the other Croconaw a Slash across the face. Sora grabs the chest and Rex definitely held on. "Let go!"

"You let go!" Rex countered. Kairi swam up behind her boyfriend and joined in on the frenzy and so did Weevil.

"Don't let go, Rex!" Weevil told him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Rex exclaimed. Lana grab hold of Gyarados's fin and the atrocious Pokémon swam chasing after Rex's Croconaw and for Lana to grab the chest from the squabble.

"Nice save, Lana!" Kairi praised.

"Give that back!" Weevil called out.

"That's our ticket for riches in that chest!" Rex added.

"No it's not!" Sora said when he Kairi, and Luka swam passed them. Weevil and Rex growled in anger. Rex turned to Ekans and saw it tangoing with Blastoise, Primarina, Seel, Goldeen, Corsola, Poliwhirl, and Seaking.

"Ekans! Forget about them and go after them!" Rex ordered. Ekans swam towards the group. Ekans attempts to land a bite on Kairi only for Horsea to ram into the snake Pokémon. Ekans lunged towards the seahorse-like Pokémon. Ekans had landed a hit on her.

"Horsea! Dragon Rage!" Kairi ordered. Horsea fired Dragon Rage right at Ekans and it misses. Weevil manages to catch up with Lana and swipe the chest from the Water Type trainer.

"I'll take that!" Weevil said. Blastoise takes the chest from him and swims off. Mantine and the Remoraid watched the scuffle go on and Croconaw swims towards them.

 _"Okay, I get that you were only protecting your home. But, that chest is what we came for. But, those others only came here because they're greedy. They didn't even care about your home!" -_ Croconaw subtitle.

 _"Neither did you for that matter?"_ \- Mantine subtitle.

 _"We din't even know you were even here. So, we just wanna take that chest and leave you alone. Maybe if you help us out, and we will leave in peace."_ \- Croconaw subtitle.

Mantine thought for a moment and decided to help them out. Mantine and two of the Remoraid swam along with Croconaw to deal with the offending duo. Weevil swam after Blastoise to get the chest back from him, only to be hit by one of the Remoraid's Water Gun.

Mantine dealt with the opposing Totodile, Croconaw, and Ekans. But, the snake Pokémon just swims out of the manta ray Pokémon's path and headed towards Horsea and landed a Headbutt. Horsea had taken a crtical hit, but she refused to let that stop her. Horsea forms a tornado and sends it towards Ekans. Kairi was amazed by what she saw.

"Was that Twister?" Kairi asked surprised.

It wasn't enough to keep Ekans down, so it wrapped its entire body around Horsea. The crushing squeeze was becoming too much to handle, so Horsea strarted to evolve causing Ekans to let go. Horsea's sudden burst of evolution surprised especially Sora and Kairi.

"Horsea's evolving!" Sora said.

Horsea was a Seadra. The newly evolved Seadra glares at the snake Pokémon and is ready to go another around with it.

"This is great! Seadra! Twister!" Kairi ordered. Seadra creates another twister and sends it towards Ekans and it's much stronger than the last time. Ekans gets caught in the twsiter. Mantine dealt damage to both of Rex's Totodile and Croconaw, and they were knocked out once again.

Weevil was swimming after Blastoise, but he felt himself behing pulled into Seadra's twister as was Rex and his two other Pokémon. They go around and around and it courses through the ocean.

Mantine and the two Remoraid looks at the other four visitors and they look back at the Pokémon. Mantine knew for certain, they couldn't be bad guys since the other ones had their Pokémon attack and just wreck the ship in the process. Mantine smiles at them and they return home.

"I think that Mantine finally trusts us," Sora said.

"I think you're right," Luka said. Blastoise hands Luka back the chest and they all head back to the surface.

On the ship, the rest of the Alolan nine waited anxiously for Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka to come back. Mallow was especially worried about Lana since she knew there could be possible dangers down there.

The four divers and their Pokémon came back up with chest in hand.

"Kids, we're home!" Sora announced.

"You're okay!" Mallow cheered. "Thank goodness!" Mallow and the rest were relieved to see the group had come back safe and sound. Sophocles and Mina looked at Kairi's newly evolved Seadra and were pretty shocked to see her.

"Did Horsea evolve down there?" Sophocles exclaimed.

"She did," Kairi said, coming back up.

"What happened down there?" Kiawe asked. Sora, Kairi, Lana, and Luka explained the events that had occured and about two other divers they didn't recognize. They mentioned to them that one of them had a Totodile, a Croconaw, and an Ekans and they were trying to swip it from them after finding it. "At least you made it back."

"That's defiently for sure. But, what did happen to those two and those Pokémon, anyway?" Hapu asked.

"That we don't know," Lana answered.

Over to Rex and Weevil, they along with Totodile, Croconaw, and Ekans are still caught in a twister and they hurdle right into their own ship and destroying itand they going flying. The both of them screams as they were in the air and they land right on the nearby island's beach and they skid right into the sand.

"I can't believe! I just don't believe it! We had the Silver Wing right in reach and we let it slip through our fingers! Those meddlers will pay for this!" Weevil exclaimed.

"I'm with you! We would have had it, if they didn't get in our way! And now, that Luka is going to get rich off of what we would have gotten rich off of!" Rex bellowed.

"When I ever see them again, I will make them regret that they have ever crossed us!" Weevil stated.

"It's a pretty big ocean. And there's no way, they'll ever come to wherever we are," Rex said. He looked around. "Say, where are we anyway?" Weevil paused and looked around and saw that the rocks there are red.

"I think we're on Red Rock Isle," Weevil confirmed.

"Hey you two!" A new voice called out. It turns out to belong to Officer Jenny. "That area is off limits! I'm placing you both under arrest for tresspassing!" Weevil and Rex wince and they take off running with Officer Jenny pursuing them.

Back on the ship, the sun was setting and Luka looked at the chest and opened it. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon watched anxiously. Sora was shaking a bit, but Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder. When she opened the chest they saw that there was another box inside if it.

"Another box?" Luka asked.

"Hopefully, it's inside of that one," Illima said. Luka took the other box our and opened it. And there she saw what looked like a silver feather resting inside it.

"The silver Wing," Luka said.

"Everything inside your great-grandfather's journal was true afterall," Lillie said.

"Yes. And now, I'm gonna prove it," Luka said. The Silver Wing began to glow in a silver light. Kairi shieled Togepi's eyes, just so he couldn't get blinded. Pika chu did the same for the Pichu and Sora and the Alolan nine shieled their own eyes.

"Beautiful," Lana said.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen," Acerola said.

"Neither did I," Luka said. "And now thanks to this experience, I can study the clues from this wing. And I prove that these mysterious aquatic Pokémon do exist."

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all smiled at knowing Luka had finally acquired the Silver Wing.

On the next morning, the ship continued to sail towards Red Rock Isle for Sora and Lana to compete in the Whirl Cup. During that time, Kairi had accessed Sora's Pokédex to exchange Seadra, Tentacool, and Goldeen for Raichu, Abra, and Jigglypuff.

"Is that Red Rock Isle up ahead?" Mallow asked.

"That's it," Luka confirmed.

"That's where the Whirl Cup tournament is going to be held," Lana said.

"Yeah. And here we come," Sora said. Lana knew what he meant. Both of them knew it was a tournament only one of them was going to win and they had to give it everything they have to make it to the top.


	151. Before the Whirl Cup

**Episode 151:** **Before the Whirl Cup**

 **This chapter will begin the arc for the Whirl Cup and introduce Pokémon from Generation 8 in honor of Pokémon Sword and Shield. Just don't be surprised if any other new Pokémon show up or those with Galarian Forms to boot! And now, on with the show!**

Upon arrving on Red Rock Isle, Sora and Lana stood in line for the registration for the Whirl Cup tournament. Misty and Marlon were there as well and they have already registered.

"Look at this line! We could be here all day!" Lillie goraned.

"That's what I thought too," Misty said. "But, it goes on pretty fast."

"Misty's right. Lana really wants to enjoy herself and so does Sora," Illima said.

After so many other regitrations it was down to Sora and Lana.

"Next in line please," Nurse Joy said. Sora and Lana came to the counter. She smiles at the two trainers. "May I have your names and the names of the cities you're from?"

"Right. My name is Sora and I came from Pallet Town," Sora said.

"My name is Lana and I came from Konikoni City," Lana said.

Nurse Joy typed in Sora and Lana and their hometowns.

"There, you're in. The preliminaries will take place in several stadiums," Nurse Joy said, taking out two sets of maps for Sora and Lana. "This map will help you locate them." She hands the maps to Sora and Lana. "Sora, you will be in Stadium A."

"Okay," Sora said, taking his map.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"And Lana, you will be Stadium B," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Lana said, taking hers. "How many rounds are there going to be?" Lana asked.

"After the preliminary rounds, only sixty-four trainers will be allowed to battle in the finals. But, the numer of preliminary rounds depends on the number of total entries," Nurse Joy said. She types into her computer. "Let's see, based on the total number of entrys in this year's competition, it looks like two wins are needed to move onto the finals."

"Only two rounds? Then, I got nothing to worry about," Sora joked. Lana laughed at that. After the registration was complete, Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing. He checks it and it's a message from Professor Oak.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Professor Oak wants me to make contact with him as soon as possible. He said there's something he wants to give to me," Sora said. Kairi understood what Sora said and she wanted to hear what Professor Oak had to say. The couple made it to one of the phones and he made contact with the Pokémon professor of Kanto. Professor Oak answers the phone with a smile on his face.

"Sora! What wonderful timing! And Kairi too! I can see you two have been so well since I last heard from you," Professor Oak said.

"You too, Professor," Kairi asked. "How is everything down there?"

"Everything is going wonderfully. And I must say, the Pokémon you have caught from the Whirl Islands are adjusting nicely. Also, when you sent your Abra here, Lea and Isa had a hard time containing him. But, luckliy your grandmother was able to calm him down," Professor Oak said. Kairi smiled knowing, how well Abra was getting along with her grandma. Sora had to drive the conversation to the important matter.

"Um, professor, you said that have something you want to give to me," Sora reminded him. Professor Oak gasped in realization to what he said.

"Right! I nearly forgot!" Professor Oak said. He clears his throat. "Now, the reason for me contacting you is, I am doing an upgrade on your Pokédex. So far, your Pokédex can only give you data that are native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. But not ones from the Galar region." Sora looked over to his girlfriend and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with it?" Sora asked. Professor Oak smiles.

"I am glad you asked! I will be upgrade your Pokédex just so it can give you information on Pokémon that are indegious to the Galar region. It was thanks to my colleague, Professor Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia who has given me the idea," Professor Oak said.

"You're really doing that?! That is so awesome of you, professor!" Sora said with glee. Professor Oak laughed.

"I knew it would please you greatly, Sora. And to add, it'll also give you information on Pokémon that has alternitive forms since living in the Galar region. Quite similair to the enviroment adaptions of those on Alola," Professor Oak said.

"I'll slide my Pokédex in, just so you can give me the upgrade," Sora said when he took it out. Sora slides in the Pokédex and it took a few seconds for the upgrade to be completed. Once it was done, Sora took out his Pokédex and he smiled when he knew he will be able to get info on Pokémon he hadn't seen before. "I got it, professor. And thanks."

"You are welcome, Sora.And I wish you and Lana luck in the Whirl Cup," Professor Oak said. Sora almost jumped and the professor laughed. "I knew all about it when your aunt and uncle called your mother and she wasn't a least bit surprised to hear it." Sora puffed up his cheeks and he knew Danny was probably already to start another special based on Sora. And he knew what kind of crowd it was gonna draw.

"Thanks again for the upgrade, professor. And I'll do my best," Sora said.

"I know you will," Professor Oak said before he hung up.

"Wow. Galar's Pokémon. I only heard about them, but I never actually seen any of them," Kairi said.

"Me neither. But, it's not like one's going to show up righ in front of us anyway," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pi," Togepi chirped.

The couple joined up with the Alolan nine and the two Pichu.

"What did the professor had to say, Sora?" Lillie asked with curiosity.

"The professor just gave me another upgrade on my Pokédex," Sora simply said. Hapu just rolled her eyes.

"Again? What is it now? Did he put in an Angry Birds app or something?" Hapu asked. That made Sora and Kairi laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's not that. It'll be nice to play Angry Birds on it, but no. It was just an upgrade to give me information on the Galar region's Pokémon," Sora said.

"The Galar region? I heard about that place and I never been there before in my life," Lillie said.

"None of us have. And I doubt Riku and Hau has," Illima said.

"What kind of stories have you heard from Galar to begin with?" Sora asked. Illima looked at the couple.

"To be completely honest, I don't know the whole details. But, I have heard stories about two particular Pokémon that occupy there," Illima said.

"Two particular Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Toge?" Togepi asked.

"Yes," Illima said in a nod. "These two Pokémon are known as Zacian and Zamazenta. I have only seen them in textbooks, so I don't know what they really look like." Sora and Kairi stared at the Normal Type trainer awestruck. "But, there were people who have claimed they have seen them. My great-grandfather was no exception."

"What do you mean, Illima?" Kiawe asked.

"Do you know know more? And if so, then don't leave us in the dark," Sophocles said.

"Tell us what you know," Acerola said.

"Yeah. Tell us," Mina added.

"And what does that have to do with your great-grandfather?" Hapu asked. Illima cleared his throat.

"Well, it begins just like this. My great-grandfather was a Pokémon reseacher at the time. He was called down to the Galar region by a colleague who lives down there. This colleague was my great-grandmother's second cousin thrice removed living in Galar as a reseacher. The two of them were doing some exploring in the Slumbering Weald and it was off limits for mysterious reasons. As researchers, they dared to enter the Sumbering Weald and they did some exploring and all they have found was nothing but mist. Or it would seem." The group were caught into the story and wondered what that meant.

"Did they find something in the weald?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. It was a mysterious Pokémon," Illima confirmed. "It was an amazing sight to beheld. Neither one of them could tell if it was Zacian or Zamzamenta since the mist was incredibly thick. But, the mist grew thicker as the Pokémon of msytery has disappeared the same way as it had appeared and they both have passed out. When they have regained consciousness within an hour or so later, they were found in the weald by the local villagers. And when they have told others of what they have encountered, no one believed them."

Sora and Kairi were especially amazed to hear such a story from their friend. They were curious to know if it was Zacian or Zamzamenta that appeared before the two of them. Sora was pretty curious himself. He wondered what might happen if he had ever come to face with either one of those two Pokémon.

Everyone was about to get some lunch when suddenly, something unexpected happened. A small blue lizard-like Pokémon had appeared before them. It had a yellow fin on its head and a curly tail.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Lillie said.

"What are we looking at exactly?" Lana asked.

"It's a Sobble. I heard all about those. It's the Water Starter for the Galar region," Lillie said. Sora wanted to test out the upgrade he got from Professor Oak and scanned the Sobble in front of them.

"Okay Dexter. Tell us what you know about this Sobble," Sora said.

 **Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **When scared, this Pokémon cries. Its tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, and attackers won't be able to resist weeping. When it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged.**

"No wonder it's called Sobble," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. Kairi was instantly captivated by this Pokémon's cuteness.

"Oh, he's so cute," Kairi cooed.

"Sobble aren't native in the Johto region. This one must be lost," Kiawe said.

Sobble stares at the group and then it starts tearing up. Sobble began crying Kairi did what she could to calm Sobble down.

"There, there, Sobble. Don't cry. Don't cry," Kairi said as she tried to calm the Water Starter of Galar down.

"Sobble!" A girl with long brown hair comes running towards the group and Sobble runs to what they guessed is his trainer. She wore a red dress and brown shoes. She wore a tan hat that was similar to Lillie's. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you."

"Could that be your Sobble?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Sorry if he had caused you some trouble," the girl apologized.

"He was no trouble," Kairi said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, my name is Minerva and of course you've already met Sobble," Minerva said.

"Sobble, Sob," Sobble cried.

"My name is Sora and this is my girlfirend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet all of you," Minerva said smiling.

"Minerva!" A boy's voice called out. She turns to see two other boys running up to her. One had red hair and freckles and he had violet eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants. He also wore blue shoes with white socks with a blue stripe. With him is a Pokémon that looks like a rabbit with reddish-orange patches at both the tips of its ears and feet and light yellow rectangles on its face right between the eyes and the soles of it's feet. Around its neck comes with a red item that looks like a circular pillow that gives an impression of the collar. The other boy is wearing small round glasses and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown pants and black shoes. With him is a Pokémon that looks like a green monkey with brown ears and tail, orange hands, feetand muzzle, yellow face surrounding its eyes and two leaves with a twig on its head. The monkey-like Pokémon is carrying a stick. "You found Sobble!"

"Thank goodness. That is a relief," the boy with the small round glasses said. He looked over to the eleven other kids. "Who are they?"

"They are the ones who saved my Sobble," Minerva said. She turns to the group. "Everyone I want you to meet my friends. The with the red hair and Scorbunny is Caesar and the one with the glasses and Grookey is Chumley." She turns to her friends. "Guys, meet Sora and his girlfriend Kairi, along with Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu."

"Nice to meet you," Caesar said.

"Bunny, Scorbunny!" Scorbunny chirped.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance," Chumley said also smiling.

"Grookey! Grookey!" Grookey said.

Sora shook Minerva's friend's hands and looked at the other two Pokémon.

"A Grookey and a Scorbunny. The Grass and Fire Starters of Galar, right?" Lillie asked.

"Indeed," Chumley confirmed.

"So cool," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Grookey, the Chimp Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **When it uses its special stick to strike up a beat, the sound waves produced carry revitalizing energy to the plants and flowers in the area. It attacks with rapid beats of its stick. As it strikes with amazing speed, it gets more and more pumped.**

 **Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **A warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power. It has special pads on the backs of its feet, and one on its nose. Once it's raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat.**

"All three starter Pokémon in one place. And I thought the starters in Alola were something. And the starters in Kanto and Johto are nothing to sneeze at," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Look at how cute they are," Kairi gushed. Grookey and Scorbunny blushed at the complement they got. Grookey climbed onto Kairi's shoulder and Scorbunny hopped over to her and nuzzled her leg. That made her giggle. "I like you two too."

Sora wasn't surprised to see the sight. Sora took a picture for the occasion. The Pichu went up to the rabbit Pokémon and it smiled right at the two tiny mouse Pokémon. Scorbunny rubs them on the head. Scorbunny looked right over to Pikachu smiling.

 _"Such cute little brothers you've got there."_ \- Scorbunny subtitle.

 _"Yeah, they are. They just never seen a Pokémon like you before. And come to think of it, neither have I."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Grookey playfully ruffled through Kairi's hair and she giggled to that. The Galar Grass Starter set its sights on Togepi and smiled.

"Toge, Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"I think my Grookey likes your Togepi, Kairi," Chumley pointed out.

"I think so too," Kairi said. She places Togepi down to the floor as Grookey climbed down and started to play with the baby Pokémon. Togepi enjoyed playing with the green monkey Pokémon as he was entertained by its stick tricks. "Do you like your new friend, Togepi?"

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped. That made Kairi smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kairi said.

"Anyway, since you three are from the Galar region, what brings you down here in the Johto region?" Sora asked.

"We began traveling through Johto months ago. It was after we each got our first Pokémon from Professor Magnolia. But, we caught ourselves some of the Pokémon there. So, we been traveling and collecting Gym Badges here," Minerva said.

"And I have got to tell you, it wasn't easy. That Whitney was a real piece of work. I mean she and that Miltank really did a number on us," Caesar said.

"And there was Morty. His Ghost Type Pokémon really did a number on us," Chumley said.

"And when we heard about the Whirl Cup we had to enter it," Caesar said. "Are any of you entering the Whirl Cup by any chance?" Sora and Lana looked at each other.

"Lana and I are," Sora stepped up.

"We came here and registered for the Whirl Cup just a short time before Sobble showed up," Lana said.

"I see," Minerva said.

"So did we," Chumley said.

"We were going to get some lunch when Sobble got excited and just ran off. Don't know why," Minerva said.

"How about you join us. We would like to hear about you though," Mallow suggested.

The trio accepted the offer and joined the group. Meanwhile, Weevil and Rex were hiding in an alley and huffing after losing Officer Jenny.

"That was so close. And I thought door-to-door salemen were persistent," Rex huffed.

"We got away and now we're safe. At least, for now anyway," Weevil huffed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should find ourselves a boat and get off this island since our last one was destroyed in that Seadra's Twister," Rex stated. Weevil growled at the memory.

"Don't get me started about that! I really wanna get my mitts on those meddlers for letting the Silver Wing slip through our fingers! We were so close, we could taste it," Weevil started sobbing. "I feel so humiliated, it's not even funny!" Rex joined in the sobbing since Sora, Kairi, and Lana had foiled them along with their Pokémon.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Minerva, Ceasar, and Chumley got to know the group and they shared some stories about the adventures they had and what kind of Pokémon they came across in the past.

The Alolan nine even shared a story about how Sora and Kairi had first met and fell in love. They were amazed to hear how Sora risked his life for a girl he hadn't even met in the first place from a couple of poachers, but Minerva was moved by how romantic it sounded. Lillie blushed when they went up to when Sora and Kairi had their first official kiss.

"Now that's something," Caesar said.

"I'll say," Minerva said totally moved.

"And after earning the Storm Badge from Chuck, we decided to check out the Whirl Islands for a bit. And that was how we learned about the Whirl Cup," Sora concluded. Caesar looked at Sora and wondered about his skills as a trainer.

"Say Sora. I was wondering after lunch, if we could have a battle. One-on-one. What do you say?" Caesar asked. Sora wasn't sure about that.

"I don't know. I need to save my strength for the competition," Sora said.

"The competition is just for Water Type Pokémon, so it'll be my Scorbunny against your Pikachu. And besides, Scorbunny could use the excercise. Right Scorbunny?" Caesar asked.

"Bunny," Scorbunny nodded.

"He's right, Sora. And Pikachu looks like he could use the energy," Kairi said. Sora sighed and nodded.

"Okay. You've convinced me, Caesar," Sora said. "We'll go whenever you're ready."

"Great. Just don't hold anything back, okay?" Caesar asked.

Both trainers got ready for their battle as Sora and Caesar had their chosen Pokémon facing each other. Chumley and Minerva stood along with Kairi and the Alolan nine. Both Pokémon looked at each other and smiled as they got ready for their battle.

"Wanna make the first move, Caesar?" Sora asked.

"Gladly. Scorbunny! Start up with Quick Attack!" Caesar ordered. Scorbunny ran across the battlefield to strike at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield in the same speed as Scorbunny. Both the mouse and rabbit Pokémon clashed each other when it came to speed. "Strike it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gave a metallic glow and swung it to strike Scorbunny, but Caesar wasn't going to have it.

"Scorbunny! Dodge!" Caesar ordered. Scorbunny dodged the attack just by jumping backwards. "Now use Flame Charge!" Scorbunny stomped its feet and charged right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it struck the rabbit Pokémon even when in the flames.

"Shake it off and use Double Kick!" Caesar ordered. Scorbunny kicked Pikachu twice in a row. "Quick Attack again!" Scorbunny ran towards Pikachu to land a hit.

"You use Quick Attack too!" Sora ordered. Pikachu clashed right into and the two of them clashed into each other matching their speed. Scorbunny was giving everything it had, but Pikachu started to overpower the rabbit Pokémon since Pikachu was stronger and more experienced. Scorbunny couldn't take anymore and got pushed out of the way. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gave Scorbunny a shoking finish and fell to the ground. Scorbunny tried to get back up to keep battling, but it was too injured to do so, and he fell back down to the ground beaten.

"No way! I lost!" Caesar gasped. He went up to Scorbunny and picked up his partner. "You okay, buddy?"

"Bunny," Scorbunny answered.

"Don't sweat it. You did your best. And I'm proud of you. You should rest up for a while. You've earned it," Caesaer said. Scorbunny smiled. He turned to Sora and shook his hand. "That was a great battle, Sora. You're better than I thought."

"Thanks. Your Scorbunny was really something. I can see why your Scorbunny looks up to you," Sora said. Caesar smiled at that.

"Your boyfriend is pretty good, Kairi. I wonder if you're just as good as he is," Minerva said.

"Wanna find out?" Kairi asked.

"I would. How would you wanna do it?" Minerva asked.

"How about we make it a double battle. You and Chumley against me. What do you say?" Kairi asked. Minerva looked over to Chumley and he smiled.

"I have no objections," Chumley said. He looked over to his Grookey. "So, how about it, Grookey? Wanna have a go?"

"Grookey, Groo!" Grookey ooked.

"Thought so," Chumley said.

"Can't use Sobble, since I need him for my battle in the Whirl Cup. I have another that I can use," Minerva said taking out a Pokéball. Kairi, Chumley, and Minerva got into position for their double battle. Kairi took out two Pokéballs as Chumley had Grookey already out. Minerva threw her Pokéball. "Go for it, Wooloo!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a sheep-like Pokémon. It has white fleece and the rest of it's body is dark brown, with gray fleece in style of braids, and a little bit of pink in its ears and on its nose. It has two tiny horns on both sides of its head. The Pokémon wore a gold sheep bell around its neck.

Sora and the Alolan nine were amazed by what they were looking at.

"Wow! A Wooloo! Those are very common in the Galar region! Wooloo kept mostly in farms and raised for their wool," Lille said.

"Another one of Galar's Pokémon," Sora said taking out his Pokédex. He used it to scan it.

 **Wooloo, the Sheep Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed. If its fleece grows too long, Wooloo won't be able to move. Cloth made with the wool of this Pokémon is surprisingly strong.**

"Man, that's really some tough wool," Sora said putting his Pokédex away. Kairi threw her Pokéballs.

"Go for it! Raichu and Jigglypuff!" Kairi called out. Raichu and Jigglypuff enters the battle to battle against these new Pokémon.

"Wanna make the first move, Kairi?" Chumley asked.

"Thanks. Raichu! Quick Attack on Grookey! Jigglypuff! Pound on Wooloo!" Kairi ordered her Pokémon. Raichu charged towards Grookey with Quick Attack and Jigglypuff ran towards Wooloo.

"Grookey! Dodge Raichu and move in with Branch Poke!" Chumley ordered.

"Wooloo! You dodge Jigglypuff and move in with Tackle!" Minerva ordered.

Grookey avoided Raichu and took out its stick. Grookey poked Raichu in the belly with it. Wooloo avoided Jigglypuff and tackled right into the balloon Pokémon.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt on Wooloo! Jigglypuff! Rollout on Grookey!" Kairi ordered. Both of Kairi's Pokémon switched opponents and fired Thunderbolt right at the sheep Pokémon landing a devastating electric shock. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and rolled right into Grookey causing heavy damage.

"Grookey! Razor Leaf!" Chumley ordered.

"Wooloo! Use your Take Down attack on Jigglypuff! Move in!" Minerva ordered.

Grookey fired Razor Leaf and it struck both Raichu and Jigglypuff. Wooloo charged right into Jigglypuff and Wooloo took some recoil damage.

"That was pretty good! But, it's not over yet! Jigglypuff! Sing on Wooloo!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song and multicolored music notes surrounded Wooloo. When the music notes struck it, Wooloo fell right to sleep. "Great! Now use Rollout!" Jigglypuff rolled right into Wooloo, causing heavy damage to the sheep Pokémon. Wooloo was down and out. Minerva calls back her Wooloo.

"Not bad, Kairi. You're a pretty skilled trainer," Minerva complemented.

"Thanks Minerva," Kairi said. She looked right at Chumley. "How about it, Chumley? Wanna continue?"

"Sure do," Chumley said. "Let's make it one-on-one." Kairi nodded.

"You're on," Kairi said, calling back Jigglypuff. "You up for it, Raichu?"

"Raichu, Rai!" Raichu answered.

"Great! Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu moved towards Grookey to deliever an electrifying punch.

"Grookey! Branch Poke!" Chumley ordered. Grookey lunged towards Raichu with its stick. Raichu dodged the stick and landed a hit on Grookey.

"Good work! Now use Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs Grookey and jumped in the air and a rolling flip, holding Grookey Raichu tosses Grookey down to the ground. Grookey struggled to get back up. Grookey's body gave off a green aura.

"Grookey's Overgrow ability has been activated. That means his Grass Type attacks will he getting stronger," Chumley said in his thoughts. Kairi saw this and she knew that since seeing Sora's Pokémon in action for so long. She had to play it smart. Grookey charges towards Raichu Chumley ordered out loud, "Branch Poke!" Grookey held the stick like a sword and prepared to lunge it towards Raichu.

"Raichu! Toss Grookey in the air!" Kairi called out. The mouse Pokémon grabs the green monkey Pokémon and did exactly that. "Thunderbolt!" Raichu lets out a powerful Thunderbolt and Grookey takes a huge load of electricity. Grookey fell to the ground beaten. Chumley picks Grookey in his arms.

"You did your best, Grookey. That is something I can be proud of," Chumley said kindly. Grookey smiled at that.

With those battles over and done with, Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley had their Pokémon healed up and congratulated the couple for those battles.

Hours later, Sora and Kairi decided to partake in the festival just before the tournament started, just the two of them. Pikachu, Togepi, and the other Pokémon were left at the Pokémon Center.

"How often do we get to be alone like this?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Not too often," Kairi admitted. "But, it's nice to spend some time just the two of us."

"I'll say," Sora agreed. He places his arm around Kairi's shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled at the gesture.

"You're so very sweet," Kairi said.

Rex and Weevil were heading towards the port to swipe a boat off the island when Rex spots the couple and he taps his shoulder.

"Weevil! Look!" Rex said. Weevil turns and spots them. "It's them!" Weevil smiles and completely fogets about the boat plan.

"A chance for revenge has just presented itself to us," Weevil said. "And it looks like their having themselves a little romantic outing."

"Would be a shame if something were to ruin it for them," Rex said smiling.

"How right you are, Rex. It would be a shame," Weevil said. He grabs him by the arm. "Let's go, Rex." He drags Rex by the arm to set up their revenge plan. Weevil and Rex started with a basic fake spider scare. Weevil would lower the rubber spider and it'll scare Kairi senseless and cause her to run off. And then, Rex would spray them both with white string foam making look like spider webs, humiliating them both.

Weevil and Rex waited for the right moment to strike. Once the couple were in position, the spider slips out of Weevil's hand and the spider lands on the ground and Sora steps on it.

"Huh?" Sora stopped to look. Kairi caught on.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora looked around and then he shrugs his shoulders.

"It's nothing. I just thought I stepped on something," Sora said. Kairi went along with that and they continued on with their date. Weevil climbed down and then Rex sprays Weevil with the silly string. Weevil growls in irritation and grabs a stick and beats him silly with it.

"You idiot! You moron! You stupid! You imbecile! You dumbass!" Weevil shouted in anger.

They followed the couple to a restaurant to where they have a spaghetti dinner. Rex and Weevil made their attempt at it when they grabbed two waiters and dragged them in the closet to steal their uniforms. A brawl occurs inside. The waiters drags the teens and throws them out.

"Get out and stay out!" One of the waiters shouted.

"Any other bright ideas?" Rex asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Weevil said.

Next, it involved throwing some water balloons at the couple, making them totally wet. Once the last balloon was filled they waited for the couple to show up and they got the water balloons ready.

"Here they come," Rex said.

"Okay Rex. No mistakes this time. You ready?" Weevil questioned him.

"Ready," Rex said.

"Aim!" Weevil shouted. Both he and Rex got ready. "And fire!" Both teens threw the water balloons and they missed when the couple made a turn on the left. The water balloons may have missed their intended targets, but they hit a large man sitting happily and enjoying his cotton candy and then, the cotton candy gets knocked out of his hand and he gets pelted in the face with one of them. He stands up and he looked towards where they had come from. Weevil and Rex chuckles nervously.

"It was him!" Both Weevil and Rex pointed at each other. He stomped over to them and grabs them both by the shirts and dragged them into a porta potty and sounds of beatings erupts from it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Weevil shouted.

"Mommy! Make it stop!" Rex cried out.

The large man steps out of the porta potty with Weevil and Rex stepped out all beaten. Both had nosebleeds, black eyes on each side, and Weevil's glasses all cracked.

Later, Rex and Weevil followed them when they went to get some ice cream and attempted to put a live worm in it. Weevil switches to new glasses and they cleaned up their injuries pretty well.

"We're trying the scare tactic again?" Rex asked.

"That was with a rubber spider. And you just rushed in and sprayed that silly string at me," Weevil reminded him. "And this'll teach them not to screw with us!" Weevil snuck into the back and placed the worm in the ice cream sundae and snuck out as fast as a whip.

Joke's on them, because Sora and Kairi were sharing a large milkshake and they snickered unaware. Sora and Kairi took their shake and sat down to enjoy it. The man from before took the sundae instead.

"Man, when they find that worm in that milkshake, they'll be so sick," Rex snickered wickedly, but Weevil gasped realizing the mistake he made. Rex looked at him.

"It's not in the shake," Weevil corrected him. "I put it in the sundae. And that guy is gonna eat it." Rex winced to what he did. The large man was about to enjoy it when Rex and Weevil throws the sundae in the trash, along with the spoon he was using. Infuriated, he stands back up and cracks his knuckles. He grabs the both of them by the back of their shirts and headed someplace private.

Sora and Kairi were gazing into each other's eyes enjoying the milkshake, not hearing the screams coming nearby. They enjoyed their milkshake and he slurped a small bit of ice cream on his lips. Kairi giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"You got a small piece of ice cream on your lips," Kairi told him. He was about to wipe it off when Kairi stopped him. "I'll do it for you." Kairi kissed him on the lips and taking the ice cream off. The large man dusted off his hands and turns around.

"And if you two cause me trouble one more time, then the next meal you're going to have will be through feeding tubes!" The man barked at them. Rex and Weevil lay on the ground totally beaten senseless. He went back to sit down and saw the couple kissing and smiled. "Isn't that sweet? It always warm my heart to see kids like them in love like that." He sat back down and the vendor gives him another sundae.

"Here. Have another sundae on the house. I saw what those two did," the vendor said. The large man smiled and enjoyed his sundae to his hear's content.

Several hours later, Rex and Weevil tries to sabotage their date with every attempt a failure. The couple went back to the Pokémon Center and turned in just so they could rest for the Whirl Cup preliminaries. Rex and Weevil were at a disarray when their chance for revenge kept getting flushed down the shitter. And it didn't help that they ended up getting beat up by the same man.

On the very next morning, Sora and Lana set off to their assigned stadiums. Misty and Marlon had eliminated their opponents in the preliminaries, so it was now Sora's turn. Kairi had accompanied her boyfriend as Mallow had accompanied her bestfriend.

Over to Sora, he was up against a boy wearing what is appropriate for an academy. He pulled out a Lure Ball and hurled it in the air.

"Go Kingdra!" The boy shouted. The Lure Ball opens and lets out a Kingra. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Primarina!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Primarina swerved her hair upon entry.

"Primarina!" Primarina sang upon entry.

"Kingdra! Ice Beam!" The boy ordered. Kingdra fired a beam of ice from its mouth.

"Dodge and and use Dazzling Gleam!" Sora ordered. Primarina creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the dragon Pokémon. It causes heavy damage. "Now use Ice Beam!" Primarina fires her own Ice Beam and it freezes the opposing Pokémon in a block of ice. Kingdra's trainer had lost.

"No way!" The boy exclaimed. "I can't believe that I lost!"

"Way to go, Sora! I knew you could do it," Kairi praised her boyfriend.

"Thanks Kairi. It's not over yet," Sora said.

Over to Lana and Mallow in Stadium B, Lana is up against a boy against a Quagsire and Lana sends out a Pokéball.

"Go Seaking!" Lana shouted. The Pokéball lets her Seaking out to enter the battle.

"Quagsire! Mud Shot! Let's go!" The boy ordered. Quagsire fired Mud Shot towards the goldfish Pokémon. Lana has an ace up her sleeve.

"Seaking! Dodge!" Lana called out. Seaking dodges by diving in the water. The Mud Shot misses its target. "Now use Drill Run!" Seaking jumps out of the water and charges towards Quagsire, rotating her whole body and landed a hit on Quagsire. "Now use Megahorn!" Seaking's horn glows white and struck Quagsire, delivering the finishing blow.

"That's the way, Lana!" Mallow cheered for her. Lana high-fived Mallow.

Back to Sora and Kairi in Stadium A, Sora has been pinned up against a girl with an Azumarill and Sora had sent out Croconaw.

"Azumarill! Iron Tail!" The girl ordered. Azumarill swung its tail glowing metallicly towards Croconaw.

"Send it back with Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Croconaw fires Water Gun and the ball at Azumarill's tail gets sent back and is conked in the head by its own attack. "Now use Slash!" Croconaw swipes his claws right on the aqua rabbit Pokémon, landing the finishing blow.

"Two for two!" Kairi cheered.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along with her.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu, Pi!" Both Pichu cheered.

Sora smiled and nodded, knowing that he had made it to the Whirl Cup. Over to Lana, she was face-to-face with a male trainer who has himself an Octillery. Lana takes out her Net Ball and threw it.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted. Poliwhirl is unleashed from her Net Ball.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl said upon entry.

"Poliwhirl! Double Slap!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl moved in to deliver her slap attack on the octopus Pokémon.

"Octillery! Octazooka!" The boy ordered. Octillery fires Octazooka right towards Poliwhirl and it lands a hit. Poliwhirl is covered in black ink.

"Jump in the water!" Lana called out. Poliwhirl jumps in the water to wash off the ink. Lana's opponent saw an opportunity to attack.

"Octillery! Go get Poliwhirl! Use Water Pulse!" The boy ordered. Octillery forms a ball of water and hurls it in the water, forcing Poliwhirl to resurface. "Now use Flamethrower!" Octillery fires Flamethrower right towards the tadpole Pokémon, but Lana had an ace up her sleeve.

"Poliwhirl! Bubble Beam!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl fires a barrage of bubbles, pushing Octillery's Flamethrower back. "Full power!" Poliwhirl increases the power of Bubble Beam and it pushes Flamethrower completely back and the bubbles hits the octopus Pokémon.

"Octillery! Try to endure it!" The boy called out. Octillery tried to do that, but Octillery was too overwhelmed by the attack to move.

"Now use Body Slam!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl jumps and slams her body right into Octillery, knocking it out. Lana had won her second round.

Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon met with the rest of the Alolan nine back to the Pokémon Center to see if the other had made it to the Whirl Cup.

"So Lana. Did you make it?" Sora asked.

"You can bet your spiky-hair that she did!" Mallow said proudly. Lana smiles and chuckles.

"Pretty easy," Lana said. She looked over to Sora. "How about you, Sora? You win your two matches?" Sora also chuckled like he was expecting that.

"I won my two matches," Sora said proudly. "Looks like we both made it!" Both Sora and Lana high-fived and that's when Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley walk to the Pokémon Center. Caesar and Chumley hung their heads along with Grookey and Scorbunny, while Minerva carries both her head and Sobble with pride. "Hey guys!" Sora waved to the trio. Minerva waved back to the group.

"Hey," Caesar and Chumley responded sadly.

"What's the matter with them?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, Caesar and Chumley got eliminated in the preliminaries by two trainers who said they were Gym Leaders," Minerva answered. "One of them is named Misty and the other one goes by Marlon. They were pretty tough."

"Bunny, Scorbunny, bun," Scorbunny said, patting its trainer on the leg.

"And brutal," Chumley said.

"Grookey, Grook," Grookey said.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, Misty is pretty strong. I would know, because I battled her and won. And I don't doubt that Marlon is pretty strong too," Sora said.

"I know what you mean, Sora," Caesar said. "I mean, that Marlon really gave me a real run for my money."

"Misty did the same thing with me," Chumley said. He wiped off some sweat. "And I thought the Gym Leaders here were tough."

Unknown to any of them, Team Rocket had managed to catch up with the group since their encounter on Yellow Rock Isle. Jessie became intrigued by the sight of those three Pokémon.

"Here they are. We finally found the twerps!" Jessie said with glee. "But, what kind of Pokémon are those?"

"Search me," Meowth said. James got an idea.

"Say, how about I look it up in my laptop and see?" James suggested. He turns on his laptop typed in a few things. After a few seconds, he identifies the three new Pokémon in the database. "Eureka! According to my laptop, those Pokémon are Grookey; a Grass Type, Scorbunny; a Fire Type, and Sobble; a Water Type. They're the Starter Pokémon for the Galar region."

"Those have to be worth a pretty bug raise. The boss will love us when we bring all three of them straight to him!" Jessie said. Wobbufett popped out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett saluted.

"With those Galar Pokémon back with us, the boss will completely forget about our debt!" Meowth said.

"Yay! Debt free! Debt free! Debt free!" Team Rocket snag.

"Wobbu, Wobbu!" Wobbufett added.

Later, Caser and Chumley walked around Scarlet City to get their minds off of their troubles. Grookey and Scorbunny rode on their shoulders the whole way.

"I still can't believe we got knocked out during the preliminaries. Even after all that training we did," Caesar said.

"We did our best, and that's what really matters. And besides, we should be happy for Minerva since she got to enter," Chumley said.

"I know, I know. I just wanted all three of us to be able to compete and have together. Just like when we were kids," Caesar said. Chumley chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Chumley said. The duo made a stop and came to an ice cream stand. "How about we have some ice cream? My treat." Caesar smiled and smacked his lips.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," Caeser said. He looked at the selections, but there was one that truly caught his eye. "Hello, what's this?" He took a glance at the Sea-salt Ice cream presented on the menu. "Sea-salt Ice cream? I don't think I ever had that before."

"Neither have I," Chumley said. "Four of those Sea-salt Ice cream please," he gestured to the vendor. He took out the four ice cream bars and Chumley paid for the purchase. Scorbunny and Grookey took a bite of the ice cream and they liked it. Caesar and Chumley took a bite of the ice cream. "Wow. This tastes great."

"Salty, but sweet," Caeser said.

The two trainers and Pokémon enjoyed their ice cream treats when they were approaching Team Rocket's phony Pokémon masseuse booth.

"Here they come! Are you ready?" Jessie asked wearing crimson Chinese-style clothing. Jessie's hair is tied in two buns.

"Ready when you are," James said, wearing yellow Chinese-style clothing and wearing a false gray mustache and a Chinese coolie hat and small sunglasses.

"Then, let's get the show on the road," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute.

James got into position and Jessie did her magic, while Meowth and Wobbufett were starting to get some steel cages ready. Caeser and Chumley were casually walking by, when Jessie made the direct approach.

"Excuse me, sirs," Jessie said to the two trainers. They stopped in their tracks and saw how enthusiastic she was being. "Wouldn't you be interested in partaking in our Pokémon massage parlor? I can bet that your Pokémon could use some tuning up."

"No thank you. I think our Pokémon are just fine, thanks," Chumley said.

"Yeah, I don't do those, anyway," Caesar said.

"Scorbunny, Bun, Bunny, Bun," Scorbunny said, shaking its head.

"Oh, but I insist!" Jessie stated. "I'm sure your Pokémon must be feeling all sorts of stress and tensions. Wouldn't it be right to let it go unchecked would it?"

"Well, I uh..." Caesar paused.

"And I'm sure that your Scorbunny's fur is starting to get to be thick, when it was as smooth as baby lotion," Jessie said.

"Well, since you mentioned it, Scorbunny's fur was starting to feel pretty prickly lately," Caesar said.

"Ny?" Scorbunny asked. It feels its own fur and knew how the trainer felt.

"And not to mention, your Grookey is probably suffering from some stress that you don't even know about," Jessie said. Chumley stroked his chin for a moment.

"There is a possibility of it. I think we should give a try. Just to play it safe," Chumley said.

Caeser looked at his friend and then right at his Scorbunny. He then remembered something about not to he too trusting, but he had to consider that it had to be for a good cause.

"I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt anybody. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?" Caeser asked.

"Wonderful!" Jessie said. She takes both Pokémon off their shoulders and went to the booth.

"And don't you two worry! Grookey and Scorbunny will be in the best care by the time you come back," James said, taking Grookey. And he said under his breath, "And we'll be long gone by the time you come back." He laughs evilly.

When the two trainers left the phony booth, Jessie and James places the Grass and Fire Starter Pokémon in the cages.

"Yes! This is great! We almost have the whole set!" Meowth said.

"All we need is that Sobble to make it complete!" Jessie said.

"We should make contact with HQ just to be safe," James said.

"Good thinking there, Jimbo!" Meowth said. "It's best to let them know before something happen." Jessie kicked the scratch cat Pokémon on the butt.

"You moron! Don't jinx it!" Jessie hissed. She made contact with Matori in Team Rocket HQ and she had a sour look on her face. "Oh, Miss Matori. You're going to be pleasantly surprised to the good news we have."

"I sincerely doubt it. If you're trying to weasle your way out of your debts, then I can honestly say that this is a very, very poor attempt on your part," Matori said coldly.

"We can see that you're skeptical, but we have managed to capture a Grookey and a Scorbunny just moments ago," Jessie said.

"And we have them right here to prove it," James said, setting the camera to the caged Pokémon, trying to get out of the cages. Matori's expression didn't change a small bit.

"A Grookey and a Scorbunny, hm? An adequate capture," Matori said unimpressed.

"But wait! There's nore!" James said joyfully.

"There is also a Sobble in our current location and we will make contact with you as soon as we do," Jessie said.

"See that you do. And I must warn you, if something happens; even the tiniest thing, then we'll double your debts! Comprende?" Matori asked.

"Comprende," Jessie, James, and Meowth said in a worried tone.

"Just don't blow it," Matori said, ending the communication.

"You don't think she sounded serious when she said that about doubling up on our debt, do you?" James said, still worried.

"She sounds awfully serious to me. And I'm too much of a scaredy cat to find out how bad it's going to be for us when that does actually happen," Meowth said. Jessie kicks Meowth again.

"I told you not to jinx it. And we're not going to fail again. Just leave it to all to me. We'll get that Sobble to come to us. And along with Pikachu," Jessie said.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu played with Togepi and the Pichu while Lana dialed her home's phone number.

"I could just call home to see how everyone is doing since I last saw them," Lana said. Answering the phone was Lana's mother. "Hi mom!"

"Lana! Hello! How are things down in the Johto region?" Lana's mother asked.

"I'm doing great! Sora and I won our preliminary rounds and we're going to participate in the Whirl Cup starting tomorrow," Lana said, proudly.

"How wonderful! I have some news myself. We got ourselves some new neighbors the other day and your little sisters have made themselves a new friend. It's a girl who happens to be the same age as they are," Lana's mother said.

"And I can bet that she's just as full as energy as they are," Lana deadpanned.

"Actually, quite the opposite," her mother corrected her. "She's rather a shy child, but Sarah and Harper like her. Now regarding the Whirl Cup; do you think you will win it?" Lana laughed at her mother's question.

"I aim to win it!" Lana stated.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Lana's mother said. Lana hears her sisters in the background.

"Mama! Is Lana on the phone?" One of the twins asked.

"See for yourselves," Lana's mother said. Sarah and Harper came to the picture phone and their little faces lit up, seeing their big sister again.

"Hiya Lana!" Sarah and Haper greeted.

"Hi Sarah. Harper. Have you two been good girls while I was gone?" Lana asked his little sisters.

"We sure have," Sarah said.

"We missed you like crazy," Harper added.

"I missed you too," Lana said.

"Did you catch anymore Pokémon while you're there?" Lana's sisters asked. Lana smiled and took out her Lure Ball.

"Here's my newest one since I caught a wild Poliwag. Come on out, Corsola!" Lana said. The Lure Ball opens and Corsola is let out. The faces of the girls lit up seeing the coral Pokémon with their sister. "Girls, meet Corsola. Corsola, meet my sisters, Sarah and Haper." Corsola turned to the screen.

"Wow! A Corsola!" The twins beamed. "So cute!"

"Corsola, Corsola," Corsola blushed.

"I agree with your sisters, Corsola is a very cute addition to your team. And I'm very proud of you since traveled with Sora and your other friends. Also, how is Riku and his Eevee doing?"

"They're doing good. He and his girlfriend are still traveling together. Gladion is still flying solo, but, I don't know about Hau," Lana said.

"It's no surprise to me that Riku is getting stronger. The same goes for Gladion, Hau, and Sora. Also, you and your other friends too. I am very proud of you, Lana," Lana's mother said.

"Thank you, mom," Lana said.

"You're welcome, dear. Do your best in the Whirl Cup. Win or lose, you'll always be a winner to all of us," Lana's mother said.

"Always!" Lana's sisters pitched in. Lana smiled at that.

"Thank you. It was great talking to you. And can you give dad my love for me?" Lana asked.

"Already ahead of you, honey. You should rest up for the Whirl Cup tomorrow," Lana's mother said. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom. And the both of you too, girls," Lana told her sisters. Lana's sisters laughs.

"Bye-bye, Lana!" Sarah waved to her.

"Bye-bye!" Harper said also waving. Lana smiled.

"Bye-bye," Lana said. She hung up.

With that done, Lana rejoined her friends. Sora and Kairi noticed the smile on the Water Type trainer's face.

"How did the call with your mom go?" Sora asked.

"No different from when you call your mom," Lana said. Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"And how are your little sisters? Still full of energy as ever?" Kairi asked laughing a little. Lana also laughed a little.

"Yeah they are. And on top of that, they made themselves a new friend," Lana said. "And one on the shy side."

"Well, that's something," Sora said. Caesar and Chumley returned to the Pokémon Center hoping to join Minerva for dinner. Sora smiles at the both of them, but he noticed Grookey and Scorbunny weren't with them. "Hey you guys. Where are Grookey and Scorbunny? Aren't they with you?"

"Maybe their just resting inside their Pokéballs," Kairi guessed.

"No. We just dropped them off at a Pokémon massage parlor right here in town," Caesar said.

"A Pokémon message parlor?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. And it was a good thing that we found one when we weren't expecting it," Caesar said. Nurse Joy had just handed one of her Chansey helpers a Pokéball for a checkup when she heard them talk about a Pokémon massage parlor on the island.

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy called out to the group. They all turned to the young nurse. "I couldn't help but overhear you say something about a massage parlor for Pokémon right here on Red Rock Isle, is that correct?"

"Yes. And it was fortunately that we have managed to find one without even trying," Chumley said. That struck Sora like a cord when he heard him say that. "One for Pokémon nonetheless."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there isn't a Pokémon massage parlor right here on the island. There is one for humans, but not Pokémon," Nurse Joy said. Caesar and Chumley winced when she told them that.

"How can that be?" Caesar asked.

"We've been swindled!" Chumley exclaimed.

"We have to get them back!" Caesar said.

"Wait a minute, you two," Sora said. They turned to him. "About who has your Pokémon in their quote-unquote Pokémon massage parlor. Just who told you they were who they said they were?"

"There were two people. One was a girl with a pinkish colored hair tied in a bun and has green earrings and a guy with a blusih color," Ceasar described.

"Just did this guy," Sora paused to do James's voice, "sound just like this?"

"And this girl," Kairi also paused to do Jessie's voice, "sound something like this?"

"Yeah. That's exactly them," Caesar nodded. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at each other.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Who?" Caesar asked.

"How about you take us to where you left Grookey and Scorbunny? We'll explain on the way!" Sora said. With that said, the group stampeded out of the Pokémon Center, not noticing Weevil and Rex and Weevil coming to attack the group. Shoe footprints were left on the teens.

"Did someone catch the license plate of the Rhyhorn that hit us?" Weevil groaned.

"Not even a pancake can get as flat as I feel right now," Rex said.

Back with Team Rocket, Minerva had arrived and Team Rocket were about to begin to spring their trap.

"There she is! The girl with the Sobble," James said.

"Places, everyone," Jessie said. James, Meowth, and Wobbufett got into position, reading the next cage. As soon as Minerva approached the booth, Jessie and James popped out, with big enthusiastic smiles on their faces. "Welcome young lady."

"And how can we help you on this fine evening?" James asked.

"I was hoping to have my Sobble have itself a good massage. It's not too late, is it?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's never too late and never too early," Jessie said eagerly. "And besides, I can imagine your Sobble getting the care it desperately needs."

"How very considerate of you! Sobble could really use one. Isn't that right, Sobble?" Minerva asked her Pokémon.

"Sobble, Sob," Sobble nodded.

"Glad you feel that way! Now, all we is..." Jessie said. Luckily, the group came just in time and they saw Team Rocket making their move. He turned to Caesar and Chumley.

"Is that them over there?" Sora asked

"That's them," Chumley confirmed. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Can you get Abra to teleport himself over to that booth and have him teleport Grookey and Scorbunny?" Sora suggested.

"That might work. Hopefully, Meowth and Wobbufett would be distracted when they do their motto," Kairi said.

"Motto?" Caesar asked.

"Don't ask," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine deadpanned.

"Pika," Pikachu also deadpanned.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Kairi had let out Abra and he blushes at the very sight of her.

"Abra, I have a very important task for you. Can you teleport yourself to that booth over there and while that Meowth and Wobbufett are distracted?" Kairi asked.

"Abra," Abra nodded. Abra would do anything for Kairi in any task she asks. His face has a tinge of pink.

"I knew you were up for it," Kairi said, hugging the psi Pokémon. Abra smiled being hugged by her.

Abra went into position and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Team Rocket were about to take Sobble when the group moved right in.

"Minerva! Don't!" Caeser warned. She turns and Jessie and James winced when they saw them.

"They're not who they say they are!" Chumley stated.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked. Jessie just swipes Sobble right out of Minerva's hands. "Hey! Sobble! Give Sobble back!"

"Just what gives you the right?" Chumley asked.

"Prepare for trouble, we don't care about right and wrong," Jessie started.

"Make it double, we're on the long," James added with a rhyme. Team Rocket had removed their disguises.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Meowth and Wobbufett jumped into place and that's what Abra was waiting for. Abra teleported right to their booth.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett finished.

Grookey and Scorbunny were confused by Abra's sudden appearance and he shushes them. He gestures them to take his hands. The monkey and rabbit Pokémon obliged him and Abra teleported right to where Abra was waiting. Abra teleported again and took the grappling hook with a rubber glove at the end as protective precaution.

"Give me back my Grookey!" Chumley demanded.

"Give Scorbunny back too!" Caesar also demanded.

"If you want them back, then just give us Pikachu," James said.

"And if we don't?" Sora asked, taking advantage of their obliviousness.

"Then, you're never going to see Grookey and Scorbunny again!" Meowth said laughing.

"Like, we're going to buy that you're even going to give them back if we do," Kiawe said.

"What does it matter, anyway?" Jessie taunted. She took the cages that once contained Grookey and Scorbunny. "We have your Pokémon and there's nothing you can do about it!" Jessie stuck out her tongue. James joined right in and Meowth winced when he saw that the cages were completely empty.

"Uh, Jessie?" Meowth said nervously.

"Shut up, Meowth," Jessie hissed at the scratch cat Pokémon. James pointed right at the empty cage, gloating until he took a look and saw that the cages were empty as well.

"Oh shit!" James gasped.

"That's right! They're in deep shit!" Jessie gloated. "Meowth, go get the grappling hook for Pikachu as well." Meowth didn't want to piss Jessie off at the moment obliged her.

"R-R-right," Meowth said. Meowth went to get it, when he saw that the grabber was gone as well, Meowth screams. "SOMEONE JUST GRABBED OUR GRABBER!"

"Meowth! What is taking you so long?!" Jessie shouted.

"Grab the grabber!" James pitched in, using it as a distraction

"Somebody already beat us to it," Meowth said, tearfully.

Once Team Rocket was preoccupied, Abra holding the grabber came to the scene with Grookey and Scorbunny, happily reunited with their trainers. Abra hands Kairi the grabber Sora whistles to them. They turned to see Kairi with their grabber.

"Lose something?" Sora taunted.

Jessie got wide-eyed, seeing not only the grabber, but two of the Galar starter Pokémon with their trainers. James and Mewoth both winced because they both knew how it was going to come out.

"Hey! How did you get them back?! We had them right with us!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Abra did his thing during the motto. I guess it's no good having to be outwitted by some kids again," Kairi said. Jessie growled in irritation.

"We still have Sobble! So, what does it matter?" Jessie hissed.

"We gotta get them back or our debt will be doubled," James whispered to her. Jessie realized what he meant.

"Right. That matters bigtime," Jessie whispered back. She takes out a Pokéball. "Go! Arbok!" Jessie threw the Pokéball and Arbok is let out. James takes out a Pokéball.

"Go Weezing!" James shouted. He threw his Pokéball and Weezing wheezes upon entry. Caser and Chumley got awestruck by the sight of Weezing.

"A Kantonian Weezing?" Chumley asked. "Never seen one of those before." Chumley became interested.

"Chumley! Interest later!" Caeser reminded him.

"Right," Chumley said, realizing the current situation. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"How about we teach them a lesson, Kairi," Sora stepped up.

"Right!" Kairi nodded.

"No! We'll deal with them!" Caeser said. "They robbed us and we have to teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

"They cannot do that and get away with it!" Chumley said.

Sora looked at the two trainers and nodded in respect.

"Go for it," Sora said. Caeser and Chumley stepped in with Grookey and Scorbunny entering the battle.

"If you want to get Grookey and Scorbunny! Then you're going to battle us for them!" Caesar said.

"Our pleasure!" Jessie said. She pointed right towards their opponents. "Arbok! Poison Sting!" Arbok fires Poison Sting to strike at them.

"Dodge!" Caeser and Chumley called out. Both starter Pokémon avoided Arbok's attack.

"Weezing! Double Hit!" James ordered. Weezing in to strike Scorbunny.

"Grookey! Branch Poke!" Chumley ordered. Grookey pokes Weezing in the face with its stick. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Grookey fires Razor Leaf and strikes both Poison Types.

"Scorbunny! Flame Charge!" Caeser ordered. Scorbunny charges towards Arbok in flames and struck Arbok and knocked into Jessie, accidentally throwing Sobble in the air. Minerva ran to catch Sobble in her arms.

"I gotcha!" Minerva called out. She catches the water lizard Pokémon in her arms. "Are you okay, Sobble?"

"Sobble, Sob," Sobble cried. Minerva's eyes fills up with tears.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if you were taken away from me," Minerva said.

"Sobble, Sob, Sobble," Sobble said. Sobble joins the other two starters, dealing with Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Mind if we join the party?" Minerva asked.

"The more the merrier!" Chumley nodded.

"Great! Go Sobble!" Minerva said.

"SOBBLE!" Sobble cried out.

"Arbok! Crunch!" Jessie ordered.

Arbok lunged towards his opponents to land a bite.

"Sobble! Tearful Look!" Minerva ordered. Sobble took a look at Arbok and started to cry its eyes out. Arbok stops his attack and started bawling.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Tearful Look. It causes the target to cry when used," Lillie said.

"Well, for crying out loud!" Sora joked. Kairi giggled at the pun.

"Come on you legless lizard! Keep your head in the game!" Meowth said.

"Sobble! Pound!" Minerva ordered. Sobble slapped its tail right on Arbok's on the head. "Now use Water Gun!" Sobble fired Water Gun right into Arbok.

"Scorbunny! Quick Attack on Arbok!" Caeser ordered. Scorbunny ran right into Arbok.

"Weezing! Sludge Bomb!" James ordered. Weezing fired Sludge Bomb.

"Dodge!" Caesar, Chumley, and Minerva ordered. All three Pokémon dodged the sludgy attack and it strikes the ground instead.

"Sobble! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Sobble creates a sword of water in between its hands. It then slashes Arbok with the sword.

"Grookey! Wood Hammer!" Chumley ordered. Grookey slams Weezing with its stick. "Branch Poke!" Grookey pokes Weezing again.

"Don't worry, Weezing! Help is on the way!" James shouted, taking out Victreebel's Pokéball. "Go Victreebel!" The Pokéball opens and Victreebel chomps on James's head once again. "No, no, no! Not me, me, me! Them, them, them!"

"Scorbunny! Flame Charge on that Victreebel!" Caesar orordered. Scorbunny gave the flycatcher Pokémon a flaming charge. Victreebel goes flying with James still inside.

"Sobble! Liquidation again!" Minerva ordered. Sobble forms a sword of water again and slashes right into Victreebel, making James come right out and accidentally chomps on Wobbufett by mistake.

"Wobbu! Wobbufett! Woobu!" Wobbufett shouted, running around.

"Hey! Take it easy, Wobbufett! Don't get carried away!" Jessie yelled. Wobbufett bumps into Jessie and knocks Meowth down and lands on James. Caesar looks over to Chumley.

"Wanna do the honors, Chumley?" Caesar asked. Chumley smiles and takes out a Pokéball.

"With pleasure," Chumley said. He threw the Pokéball. "Go Weezing!" Chumley's Pokéball opens and a Weezing comes out, but this Weezing was incredibly different than the ones Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had seen. This Weezing has a gray body with green smog clouds radiating from its mouth, which gives it the appearance of facial hair; the larger head has a mustache while the smaller head has a beard and eye brows. It also has a tall smoke stack on both heads, which resembles a top hat, with light-gray smoke clouds. The skull and crossbones on the larger head now has a golden tint, which is also applied to the circular marking on the smaller head.Also to add, both of its mouths are open. "Weezing! Explosion!" Chumley's Weezing's body glows brighter and brighter until finally, the Weezing explodes.

Rex and Weevil had finally caught up to the group and was about to ambush them when they get caught in the explosion as well. They go flying along with Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Rex said.

"Why do things like this always happen to us?" Weevil groaned.

"Like you're the only one who feels that way," Meowth deadpanned.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," Team Rocket said.

"And us with them," Weevil and Rex added.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett added. A star twinkles in the distance.

"That takes care of those three," Caeser said.

"It sure does. But, I have to admit, that is the first time I have ever seen a Meowth and Weezing like that," Minerva said.

"The same with me," Chumley said. Sora and Kairi walked up to Chumley, holding his Weezing in his arms.

"You mean, that thing is a Weezing?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. This is a Galarian Weeing. It happens when Koffing evolves there," Chumley said. Sora got curious and scanned the alternate Weezing.

 **Weezing Galarian Form, the Poison Gas Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Koffing**

 **Type: Poison/Fairy**

 **Long ago, during a time when droves of factories fouled the air with pollution, Weezing changed into this form for some reason. This Pokémon consumes particles that contaminate the air. Instead of leaving droppings, it expels clean air.**

"Wow. A Poison and Fairy Type? If Ven saw this, he'd be so excited," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"The same for Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble," Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Thanks for exposing those phonies for us, Sora. We wouldn't have gotten them back if Nurse Joy hadn't spoken up," Caesar said gratefully.

"No problem. We're just glad that they didn't get away with anything," Sora said.

"And we're happy to know that they got exactly what they deserved out of their actions," Kairi added.

Everyone else agreed and headed back to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night and get ready for the Whirl Cup competition.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket who landed not too far along with Weevil and Rex.

"Victory was going to be ours, but we were screwed when that damn Abra ruined everything. And we lost our grabber too," Jessie said.

"And all three Galar starters were were in our reach and then this happened," Meowth added.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," James said. And it did get worse when Team Rocket HQ were contacting them. Jessie, and Meowth gulped when they heard it go off.

"James, you really should stop saying that," Jessie said. James answered and Matori had the same expression as before.

"Hello down there. You three took your sweet time making contact, so I just saved you the trouble of doing that. I trust you have those Pokémon in captivity by now?" Matori asked. Jessie, James, and Meowth started to sweat like a waterfall.

"About that..." James paused.

"You didn't capture the third starter Pokémon from the Galar region, correct?" Matori deadpanned. They didn't answer her. "May I presume that you will bring the other two with you at least." They again didn't answer her. Matori raised a brow. "Let me guess; you lost them, didn't you?"

"Uh..." Jessie said.

"I was just going to double it just for your failure, but now because of your incompetence, I'm not going to double your debt! I'm tripling it! And I will close by saying, you are an utter embarrassment to Team Rocket," Matori stated, breaking contact.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all hung their heads in shame, knowing they had screwed up again.

"It looks like..." James started.

"...our problems..." Jessie continued.

"...had just been tripled," Meowth said.

"Aw," they groaned.

 **It looks like Kairi was right; they did get what they deserved out of it. But, we're going to cut it here for now and continue on when the Whirl Cup begins. Also, regarding when Sora and Kairi being sent into another world, I was thinking of throwing in Guzzlord into the mix. Who do you think I should put in? I am open to suggestions. Until next time.**


	152. Dueling Heroes

**Episode 152: Dueling Heroes**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan nine, Misty, Marlon, Minerva, Caesar, Chumley, and the remaining competitors stood in amazement in the sight of an ancient colosseum rise from the whirling sea.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked.

"The Whirl Cup," Misty said.

"It's beautiful," Lana said.

Everyone standing there watched as the colosseum slowly rise up until it had completely risen. The Whirl Cup battlefield is a giant water field with some platforms and pillars, similar to the Water Field back in the Indigo Plateau.

The opening ceremony of the Whirl Cup has opened. All of the competitors that survived the preliminary rounds all stood in boats. Sora, Lana, Misty, Marlon, and Minerva were no exception. Sora and Lana stood in one boat while Misty and Marlon stood in another. Minerva stood in another with another competitor.

Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan eight, Caesar, and Chumley all sat in their seats among the spectators.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! We now begin our opening ceremony!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roars upon the anticipation. **We welcome the many trainers who have survived their preliminary battles to strive to become Water Pokémon Alpha Omega! Since ancient times, the Whirl Islands have been home to many Water Type Pokémon! The ritual associated with this great tradition are kept vital and alive up to this day and taught by Maya, the sea priestess!"** Maya is a beautiful young woman with long lavender hair and wearing garments appropriate for a sea priestess. She holds a scepter with a blue orb.

"So that's a sea priestess," Lana said awestruck.

"She's very gorgeous," Misty said.

 **"We will now hear from Maya who give us her greeting!"** The announcer announced. Maya raises her hands holding the scepter in her right hand.

"Welcome! Welcome to all our friends, both old and new as we celebrate the battle for the Whirl Cup!" Maya greeted. "We are most pleased to be able to share with you the love and appreciation for all the Pokémon of the sea! And at the same time we are happy to include each and everyone of you as true heroes of the sea! And may everybody recieve the ability to communicate with our Water Type Pokémon brothers and sisters with this magnificent Sea Spirit!"

Among the spectators, Team Rocket along with Weevil and Rex are working as vendors passing out treats and drinks.

"Lookie there," Jessie said, looking through the binoculars. "Our very next target." Jessie's eyes sparkled at the sight of the Sea Spirit, admiring its beauty.

"What?" James asked.

"Feast your eyes on our next brilliant scheme," Jessie said, placing the binoculars to his eyes.

"I see. Someone is about to lose their marble," James said.

"You two can sure relate to that," Meowth said.

"And I thought Weevil lost his marbles," Rex said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Weevil snapped at him.

"Hey! Four-eyes! How about some service here!" A man the spectators called out.

"Coming up!" Weevil said. Weevil left to serve the man.

""Shall we say it?" Jessie asked her colleagues.

"Yeah," James and Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's gonna bring it home!" Team Rocket said all at once.

"My very own Sea Spirit," Jessie beamed.

"Hold it," James and Meowth said.

"Excuse me!" Another man called out. Team Rocket turns to him. "Can I get a soda here?" Team Rocket rushes over with enthusiasm.

"How about three?" Team Rocket asked.

"And so, with our united purpose, I shall now envoke the Sea Spirit Union!" Maya announced. Maya positions the Sea Spitir in place of the sun. Kairi, Chumley, Caeser, the Alolan eight and the Pokémon watched in awe to the sight.

Sora, Lana, Misty, Marolon, and Minerva were amazed as the blue light had shined down upon them.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Sora," Misty said.

"What was that about?" Lana asked.

"I think she has brought together the energy from all Water Type Pokémon," Marolon said.

"And now, let the Whirl Cup begin!" Maya announced. The crowd roars upon the start of the Whirl Cup tournament.

 **"The honored Water Pokémon Alpha Omega will recive the prized Mystic Water pendant!"** The announcer announced.

"Mystic Water, huh?" Sora asked.

Later, Sora and Lana met up with their friends. Illima was going over the guidebook about the Mystic Water.

"According to the guidebook, the Mystic Water can increase the Water Type attacks of a Water Type Pokémon," Illima read.

"Now that's something," Sora said.

"I love love to have that," Lana said, with her eyes sparkling.

"One of us has to win it first, Lana," Sora said. Lana's cheeks puffed up.

"Nice of you to burst my bubble, Sora," Lana pouted.

"You should have let her have it, Sora," Mallow said.

"Maybe so, but he's right. Their not just giving those out," Kiawe said.

"So, how many Pokémon do Sora and Lana have to use during the tournament?" Sophocles asked.

"It says that we have to use two Pokémon each on the first few rounds. Then we'll use three," Lana said.

"Lana pressured me into going over the rules just so we don't accidentally screw up," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"The two of you will do your best. I would know, because I constantly watched you battled and you didn't think about giving up," Kairi said. "And I battled Lana a few times myself."

"Yeah. And there were some that we had tag-battles with her and Mallow," Sora said.

"And whooped us," Mallow groaned.

"Shouldn't you two go see who you're up against during the tournament?" Hapu asked.

"Good idea. I have been wondering who's up against me first," Sora said.

"Me too," Lana said.

"Just know that we'll be rooting for the both of you," Acerola said.

"Go get 'em!" Lillie said.

"Do your best," Illima said.

"Knock 'em dead," Mina added.

"Okay, guys. Come on, Lana. Let's go," Sora said.

"Right behind you, Sora," Lana said, following Sora.

As they joined up with the rest of the competitor's they both saw who they'll be up against first. Sora is said to be battling Minerva and Lana is battling against an experienced Pokémon trainer named Harrison, Misty is battling a boy named Marcellus, and Marolon is battling a girl named Missy.

The tournament raged on as trainers gave it everything they had. Marolon and Missy had entered the stadium ready for their battle.

 **"Now, ladies and gentlemen! The battle between Marlon from Humilau City and Missy from Blackthorn City is about to begin!"** The announcer announced. Marlon's opponent has long magenta hair growing down to her back and she wore a black short skirt and a tank top that partially exposed her midriff. Both trainers have taken out their Pokéballs. **"Marlon is clearly the crowd favorite since being the Gym Leader of the Humilau City Gym in Unova!"** The crowd starts cheering to prove the announcer's point. Sora, Lana, Misty, and Minerva were watching from the locker room on the screen provided inside. **"Both trainers will be using two Pokémon each and the battle will be over when both are unable to continue."** The referee looks at both trainers.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin battling!" The referee instructed.

"You're up first, Wailmer!" Marlon threw his Pokéball. The Pokéball let's out a Pokémon that greatly resemles a whale with a spherical body. Its top half is blue and the bottom half is either yellow or peach colored. Missy threw her Pokéball as well.

"Go Golisopod!" Missy shouted. Her Golisopod is let out and throws its arms in the air upon entry. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to scan the whale-like Pokémon.

"A Wailmer, huh?" Sora asked.

 **Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Wailmer's nostrils are located above its eyes. This playful Pokémon loves to startle people by forcefully snorting out seawater it stores inside its body out of its nostrils.**

"This should be interesting to watch," Sora said.

"Yeah," Lana agreed.

"I wonder how tough is that Wailmer," Misty said.

"I'm more worried about that Golisopod since it looks so tough. It's a menacing Bug Type as well as a Water Type," Minerva said. Misty had shuddered at the sight of Golisopod and she found it to be creepy even when it's a Water Type. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee instructed.

"Wailmer! Water Pulse!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer forms a ball of water and sends it towards the hard scale Pokémon.

"First Impression," Missy ordered. Golisopod quickly dashes right in front of Wailmer so fast it seems to disappear for a second. It then strikes the ball whale Pokémon with one of its claws.Water Pulse may have missed its target, but Golisopod's First Impression didn't.

 **"Missy had started her battle with Golisopod's signature attack! I looks like Wailmer had taken a pretty bad hit. How will Marlon respond?"** The announcer asked.

"Wailmer! Ice Beam!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer fired Ice Beam and the opposing Bug and Water Pokémon stood its ground. Golisopod blocks the attack with its claws.

 **"Incredible! Golisopod isn't even phased by Wailmer's Ice Beam!** **But, it dosen't mean it's not hurting it!"** The announcer announced.

"What does that mean? That Golisopod is just taking it, like it was nothing," Sophocles said.

"Maybe so, but Golisopod's armor can still take damage. And that Wailmer is delievering it," Illima said.

"I agree. That Wailmer looks so strong. That Water Pulse may have done little damage to it," Chumley said.

"Golisopod! Razor Shell!" Missy ordered. Golisopod's claws forms into blades of water and charges towards Wailmer.

 **"** **Golisopod is moving towards Wailmer with its Razor Shell! And Wailmer is just sitting there awaiting for the inevitable! What is going through his mind?"** The announcer announced.

"Wailmer! Underwater!" Marlon called out. Wailmer dove underwater before Golisopod could even reach it.

 **"Wailmer has dodged Golisopod just by diving underwater! Marlon must have an ace up his sleeve!"** The announcer announced.

"More likely, just chickening out," Missy said to herself. "Golisopod! Jump in the water and get that Wailmer!" Golisopod obeyed it trainer and followed Wailmer in the water. Marlon smirked just as Missy had played right into his hands.

"Whirlpool!" Marlon called out. Wailmer creates a whirlpool, trapping Golisopod inside it.

 **"Incredible! Golisopod has jumped right into Marlon's trap! I doubt Missy will think of a counterattack against Wailmer's Whirpool!"** The announcer announced. Golisopod's ability, Emergency Exit kicks in and forces itself right back into its Pokéball. **"It looks like Golisopod's Emergency Exit has saved it from Wailmer's Whirpool! Missy will have to use another one of her Pokémon against that Wailmer!"** Missy takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Araquanid!" Missy shouted when she threw her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out her Araquanid.

 **"Missy's second Pokémon is an Araquanid! Another Bug Type and Water Type Pokémon! She must have been saving that one for last! But, it would seem Golisopod's Emergency Exit had been activated too soon on Missy's behalf!"** The announcer announced. Marlon calls back his Wailmer and takes out another Pokéball. **"Wait a minute! Marlon is calling back his Wailmer! What is he planning to do?!"** Marlon smiled.

"You're the one whose going to get me to the top here, my friend," Marlon said. He threw his Pokéball. "Go Mantine!" The Pokéball lets out his Mantine. Mantine lands in the water prepared to battle Araquanid.

 **"Marlon had recalled his Wailmer and sent out his Mantine! And judging by Types, Mantine has the upper hand! I hope Missy will have something done about this marine Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he would use his Mantine for this. He used that thing against me and I got creamed," Caesar said. Illima stroke his chin.

"I am curious about how he acquired Mantine to begin with. If I may recall correctly, Mantine are not indigenous in the waters of the Unova Region," Illima said.

"That's exactly right, Illima. Wailmer aren't either. Also, I think he had Missy cornered right from the start," Lillie said.

"I think you're right, Lillie. Besides, I heard of her anyway," Mallow said. Everyone all looked at the Grass Type trainer. "Missy uses Bug Type Pokémon. Not only that, but she used to be a student at the Pokémon School back in Alola. Her battling skills were nothing to sneeze at when it came to Bug Type Pokémon, so she was given the nickname 'The Insect Princess.' I just never thought she would make an appearance out here.

"Araquanid! Blizzard!" Missy ordered. Araquanid fires a blizzard attack from its mouth.

 **"It looks like Missy wants to win this match bad! That Blizzard attack looks like it could end it in a feezing instant!"** The announcer announced.

"Mantine! Jump out of the water and use Wing Attack!" Marlon ordered. The manta ray Pokémon swims and jumps out with its wing-like fins glowing. The fins strikes the water bug Pokémon on the mark. "Now fire Bubble Beam!" Mantine fires Bubble Beam, making so brutal for Araquanid. "Now! Finish it with Aerial Ace!" Mantine does a flip and dashes towards Araquanid towards Araquanid and hits it right on the money!"

 **"Ooh! Marlon's Mantine is really doing a number on Araquanid! This Pokémon is just throwing one attack after another! And that Aerial Ace was the icing on the cake!"** The announcer announced. Araquanid falls in the water and floats up, beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Araquanid is ununable to battle! Mantine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And Marlon had unsurprisingly taken the lead over Missy! And it looks like she is down to her last option!"** The announcer announced. Missy took out Golisopod's Pokéball and threw it.

"Head on back out, Golisopod!" Missy shouted. Golisopod is let out and is exhausted from the battle with Wailmer.

 **"And Golisopod is back out for another round! Will Golisopod last long against Mantine after taking a Whirpool abuse from Wailmer? Or will Missy make a comeback?"** The announcer announced.

"Golispod! Liquidation!" Missy ordered. Golisopod forms a sword of water and heads towards Mantine to deliver a devastating blow to its opponent.

 **"Golisopod is attacking with Liquidation! How will Marlon's Mantine respond to that?!"** The announcer questioned.

"Mantine! Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine did the same trick as before and launched itself towards Golispod and landed a brutal hit despite its protective armor.

 **"Mantine has aced Golisopod with Aerial Ace! Marlon really has her on the ropes now!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Marlon ordered. Mantine fired a powerful water attack and it strike Golisopod hard and it hits one of the pillars. Golisopd had skidded down beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Golisopod is unable to battle! Mantine wins! Marlon from Humilau City is the winner!" The referee announced.

 **"And there's no surprise that Marlon would win this battle! And I can see why he is Humilau City's Gym Leader!** **Our next battle will begin shortly!"** The announcer announced.

Back in the locker room, Sora, Lana, Misty, and Minerva were watching and they were amazed by Marlon's battling skills.

"Whoa. I knew this guy was good, but he's better than I thought," Sora said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lana said. "It looks like it's going to be a lot harder since Marlon had won it."

"You're right, Lana. Marlon is no slouch when Gym Leader. I would know from what I had heard," Misty said.

Sora didn't doubt it. He had listened to Lana telling him about Missy and when she moved to Blackthorn City after attending the Pokémon School in Alola.

Battles have come and gone. Up next was Sora and Minerva. Both trainers shook hands.

"Hey Minerva. No matters who wins, no hard feelings, right?" Sora asked.

"No hard feelings, Sora. Just don't go easy on me out there," Minerva said.

"Don't worry. I won't," Sora told her.

Both trainers parted their handshake and went to opposite sides. Sora was retaking the green side while Minerva was taking the red side.

 **"Now our next battle is about to begin! Hailing from Postwick in the faraway Galar region is Minerva and the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion Sora Ketchum hailing from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!"** The announcer announced. Caeser and Chumley both looked at their new friends.

"Sora is the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion?!" Caeser exclaimed.

"He is," Kairi admitted.

"I never would have guessed," Chumley said.

Weevil and Rex gasped when they realized who he was. They never would have suspected that they were trying to get revenge on the Pokémon League champion of the Indigo Plateau.

"I knew he looked familiar!" Rex exclaimed.

"I can't believe we got our asses handed to us by this famous brat and we didn't know it!" Weevil added.

Minerva was surprised to hear that since Sora and Kairi had not mentioned it to her. She would understand why he didn't bother mentioning it. Minerva decided not to let it distract her. The girls among the spectators were cheering hard for Sora to win. Among, Maya's handmaidens the youngest one became smitted by him, finding to be cute. One of the older handmaidens turned to her with a strict look and she regained her posture.

 **"Sora is the crowd favorite for this battle, but I am beginning to have a strong feeling about Minerva in this battle! I wonder she's going to last against Sora!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises his flags.

"Trainers! Select your Pokémon and begin!" The referee instructed. Minerva takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Vaporeon!" Minerva shouted. Minerva's Vaporeon enters the battle in a pose. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Kabutops!" Sora shouted. Kabutops clashes his claws together upon entry.

 **"Minerva has chosen Vaporeon and Sora has sent out the long-extinct Pokémon, Kabutops! I am wondering how this battle will go!"** The announcer announced.

"Vaporeon! Double Kick!" Minerva ordered. Vaporeon moved in and positioned itself to land a kick on Kabutops.

"Kabutops! Slash!" Sora ordered. Kabutops moves out of the way of Vaporeon's attack and landed a Slash on the Water Type Eeveelution.

 **"Kabutops had dodged Vaporeon's attack and landed the first blow! It looks like she was trying to take advantage of Kabutops's vulnerability to Fighting Type attacks! But, it didn't look like Sora was going to have it!"** The announcer announced.

"That was good, Sora! How long can your Kabutops last?" Minerva asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Sora stated.

"I agree! Vaporeon! Ice Beam!" Minerva ordered. Vaporeon fires Ice Beam to strike Kabutops.

"Jump in the water to dodge!" Sora called out. Kabutops jumps in the water and avoids Vaporeon's Ice Beam.

 **"Kabutops had avoided Vaporeon's Ice Beam just by jumping in the water! Could Sora have an idea up his sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

"Vaporeon! Jump in after it!" Minerva told the bubble jet Pokémon. Vaporeon jumps in after Kabutops. A screen over the stadium shows both Kabutops and Vaporeon in the water.

 **"Vaporeon and Kabutops are on equal terms when comes to both land and sea! This could be an underwater battle here!"** The announcer announced.

"Vaporeon! Quick Attack!" Minerva ordered. Vaporeon dashes right into Kabutops, landing a hit.

"Kabutops! Slash again!" Sora ordered. Kabutops swipes at Vaporeon with his syche-like claw. "Now use Bubble Beam!" Kabutops fires Bubble Beam, but Vaporeon absorbs the attack. Sora exclaimed in his thoughts, "Crap! Vaporeon has Water Absorb. It heals Vaporeon when it hits. Can't use Bubble Beam again."

 **"Looks like Sora had healed Vaporeon's injuries with Bubble Beam! Now Minerva's Vaporeon might make a comeback!"** The announcer announced.

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam!" Minerva ordered. Vaporeon fires Ice Beam to hit Kabutops in the water, hoping to freeze him.

 **"Vaporeon fires an underwater Ice Beam to freeze Kabutops! Could it be all over?"** The announcer questioned. Kairi was getting worried for Sora's Kabutops.

"Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Kabutops forms silver crystalized stones and hurls the rocks, blocking the attack and pelting Vaporeon with it as well.

 **"Sora's Kabutops has stopped Ice Beam cold with Ancient Power! Not only that, but he had sent the attack right at her!** " The announcer announced.

"Use Slash again!" Sora ordered. Kabutops dashed towards Vaporeon and slashed right onto its side. Vaporeon goes flying out of the water. Kabutops jumps out of the water and onto the platform. "Finish it with Mud Shot!" Kabutops fires Mud Shot and it strikes Vaporeon hard. Vaporeon falls right into the water and floats back up, but knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Kabutops wins!" The announcer announced.

 **"And Sora has taken the lead in this battle! Now Minerva has only one Pokémon left in reserve! Which one will she use?"** The announcer asked. She calls back her Vaporeon.

"Great work, Vaporeon. You did your best," Minerva said. She smiles as she takes out another Pokéball. "That was great, Sora! But, it's not over yet!"

"Show me what you've got!" Sora dared her.

"You asked for it! Sobble! Go!" Minerva threw the Pokéball and Sobble does a flip, upon entry.

 **"Minerva has sent out her Sobble! This Galarian Pokémon makes its debut right here in the Whirl Cup!"** The announcer announced. Kabutops pants in exhaustion. Sora knew he had to use so much energy since battling Vaporeon. **"Will Sora be sticking with Kabutops or is it too tired to keep going** **?"** Sora pulls out Kabutops's Pokéball.

"Come back, Kabutops," Sora said. Kabutops is recalled into his Pokéball. He pulls out another Pokéball. "Go for it, Croconaw!" The Pokéball opens and Croconaw is let out.

 **"And Sora has sent out Croconaw! These two Water Type Pokémon will put on quite a performance in this round! I can't help but wonder how this'll go!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew she was going to send out Sobble. She must be relying on his Tearful Look to keep Croconaw from attacking much," Chumley said.

"Yeah, but Croconaw looks stronger than Sobble, anyway," Caesar said.

Kairi and the Alolan eight didn't say anything, but they had to cheer Sora on, even when battling a new Pokémon. Both Croconaw and Sobble stare into each other. Sobble was quite intimidated by Croconaw since being a bigger Pokémon than he is. Sora had to make the first move.

"Croconaw! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Croconaw charges towards Sobble with his fangs emitting ice.

"Dodge it, Sobble!" Minerva shouted. Sobble jumps out of the way before Croconaw could hit him. "Hit it with Water Gun!" Sobble fires Water Gun and it heads right for Croconaw.

"Block that with Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Croconaw fired Water Gun and the attack has proven to be much stronger than the Galarian Water Starter's.

 **"Look at that! Sobble's Water Gun has been overpowered by Croconaw's Water Gun! It looks like Minerva has made a pretty bad decision on her part!"** The announcer announced.

"Sobble! Pound!" Minerva ordered. Sobble ran towards Croconaw and smacks him with his tail.

"Croconaw! Slash!" Sora ordered. Croconaw tries to slash into Sobble, but the water lizard Pokémon has proven to be too fast for Croconaw to land a hit.

 **"I stand corrected! Sobble's speed seems to be overpowering Croconaw! Doesn't look like those two are going to give up!** **"** The announcer announced. Croconaw kept swiping and swiping, until Croconaw lands a hit. **"It looks like Croconaw has finally landed a hit! And it looked pretty critical!"** Sobble gets back up.

"Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Sobble creates a sword of water and heads towards Croconaw.

 **"Looks like Sobble is charging towards Croconaw with Liquidation!"** The announcer announced. Croconaw stood his ground as the water lizard Pokémon just headed his way. **"For some kind of reason, Croconaw isn't even budging! What is he planning?"** Sora grinned a bit.

"Grab Sobble!" Sora called out. Croconaw grabbed Sobble by the little arms and the blade of water reverts back into water.

 **"Croconaw has proven itself to be too much for Sobble, yet again! Sora must have planned for Sobble to come towards his Croconaw!"** The announcer announced.

"Full power Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Croconaw lets go of Sobble and fired a Water Gun attack that was more powerful than the last time. C

 **"Croconaw has given Sobble a brutally powerful Water Gun right in the face! Could it be all over?!"** The announcer announced. Sobble lands in the water and floats back up, beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Sobble is unable to battle! Croconaw wins!" The referee announced. The crowd starts roaring once again. Sora's fan club cheers hard and loudly for his victory.

 **"And Sora has triumphed over Minerva! And he has done it without losing a single Pokémon! He'll be moving on in the next round!"** The announcer announced.

After the battle, Sora and Minerva shook hands again.

"That was an amazing battle, Sora. You're better than I remember. And, for the record, I had no idea you were a Pokémon League champion," Minerva said. Sora chuckled nervously.

"Just didn't show off," Sora said. Minerva gave him a look.

"Really?" Minerva raised a brow.

"Well, there was that and I didn't want to draw any attention to myself," Sora said. He remembered all those times when all those fangirls chased him back at the Goldenrod Galleria way back. Luckily, Hiroaki was there to help him out.

"I can understand," Minerva said. "Anyway, I wish you luck in the tournament. Also, if we do battle again, just know that I'm going to be much stronger by then." Sora nods.

"And I'll hold you to that," Sora said.

Lana was up next. Sora was walking by her and both trainers smiled at each other.

"Way to go on your battle, Sora!" Lana praised Sora.

"Thanks Lana! Good luck; not that you need it," Sora said.

"Thanks," Lana said.

"Take that guy down!" Sora said. He and Lana high-fived each other. Lana took the red side and her opponent Harrison took the green side. Harrison is revealed to be a middle-aged man wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt, red shorts, a straw hat, and brown sandals.

 **"Now our next battle is about to begin! Let us all give a strong Alola to newcomer Lana from Konikoni City making her debut right her in the Whirl Cup! Her opponent, Harrison has years of experience in Pokémon training under his belt**! **"** The announcer announced. Lana took a deep breath and made her first choice. She took a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Seaking!" Lana shouted. The Pokéball opens and Seaking makes a splash upon entry.

"Piece of cake. No little girl is gonna get pass this trainer," Harrison said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Bruxish!" The Pokéball opens letting out his Bruxish. It does a chomp-chomp upon entry.

 **"** **Harrison has chosen Bruxish and Lana has sent out Seaking! Talking about a battle between these two fish Pokémon! The scales will fly in this bout!"** The announcer announced.

"A Seaking, huh? This battle will be over by lunch time! Bruxish! Bite! Let's go!" Harrison charges towards Seaking.

"Seaking! Drill Run!" Lana ordered. Seaking charges towards Bruxish with her horn making an orange drill-shaped horn from her own horn. It spins like an actual drill and charges towards Bruxish. The attack strikes Bruxish hard.

"No way! She used Drill to block my attack?!" Harrison exclaimed.

 **"So much for Bruxish's direct approach! Seaking's Drill Run attack has backed Bruxish off for the moment! Harrison needs to think of something fast!"** The announcer announced.

"Brusxish! Psybeam!" Harrison ordered. Bruxish fires Pybeam right towards Seaking. Lana wasn't going to have it.

"Seaking! Dodge it and use Waterfall!" Lana ordered. Seaking avoids Bruxish's attack and water surrounds the goldfish Pokémon and heads towards gnash teeth Pokémon. Seaking strikes Bruxish hard.

 **"Lana's Seaking has struck Bruxish right on the money-maker! But, I doubt Harrison is going to take that laying down!"** The anouncer announced.

"That girl isn't going to get the best of me! Bruxish! Psychic Fangs!" Harrison ordered. Bruxish charged towards Seaking and struck her with its fangs giving off a light blue glow.

 **"Brusxish has struck Seaking with its signature move Psychic Fangs! And that was a devastating attack on Harrison's part!"** The announcer announced.

"That's the way, Bruxish! Use another Psychic Fangs!" Harrison ordered. Bruxish charges towards Seaking with Psychic Fangs again.

 **"Bruxish is making its move! Seaking will be in big trouble if that Psychic Fangs hits again!"** The announcer announced.

"Lana is going to be in trouble alright. That old guy sure isn't fooling around," Kiawe said.

"I see what you mean, Kiawe. I hope Lana has an idea about how to deal with that," Sophocles said.

Mallow stayed quiet and hoped for her friend to bring that Bruxish down and hopefully, fast.

"Seaking! Megahorn! Go!" Lana ordered. Seaking's horn started to glow a lime green and charged right into Bruxish. Both Pokémon clashed right into each other. Bruxish felt a very hit due to its weakness to Bug Type attacks and Seaking felt the same due to how strong it was.

 **"Lana strikes at Bruxish hard with Megahorn! She has taken advantage of Bruxish's vulnerability to Bug Type moves, but Seaking took an equally heavy blow! Can these two go on?"** The announcer questioned. Both fish Pokémon stood their ground and both waited to see who would stay in the battle. Both had had earned a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Seaking and Bruxish are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"** **Lana and Harrison had both lost a Pokémon! Now both has one left in reserves!"** The announcer announced. Harrison and Lana both calls back their fallen Pokémon. Lana takes out her Lure Ball while Harrison brought out another Pokéball.

"Go Corsola!" Lana shouted. The Lure Ball opens and Corsola starts jumping up and down with joy.

"Corsola! Corsola! Corsola!" Corsola chirped.

Go Qwilfish!" Harrison called out. Qwilfish is let out and splashes right into the water.

 **"Harrison has chosen his Qwilfish and Lana has chosen her Corsola!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the pufferfish-like Pokémon.

 **Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Poison**

 **Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging.**

"Ha! A Corsola, huh? Corsola may be a Rock Type as well as a Water Type Pokémon, so I better keep a sharp eye," Harrison said.

"Resume the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Qwilfish! Go! Water Gun!" Harrison ordered. Qwilfish fired Water Gun to strike at the coral Pokémon hard.

"Figured he would try using Water Gun right off the bat. Time to throw it right back in his face! Corsola! Mirror Coat!" Lana ordered. Corsola's body glowed a golden yellow aura and sends Qwilfish's Water Gun right back.

 **"Corsola has blocked Qwilfish's Water Gun with a Mirror Coat!"** The announcer announced.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Harrison exclaimed.

 **"And when Water Gun is reflected with Mirror Coat, it sends it back with twice the power!"** The announcer announced. Qwilfish got hit hard by its own attack. Qwilfish rolls on the water, but it quickly regains its balance. **"Qwilfish is a bit shaken, but in still in the battle!"** Lana noticed the Water Gun had landed a hit on her despite reflecting it with Mirror Coat.

"You okay, Corsola?" Lana asked. Corsola was still chipper as ever.

"Corsola! Corsola! La!" Corsola answered with a cheer.

"Way to go, Lana!" Mallow cheered for her best friend.

"I bet he had to assume that Water Gun was going to be quick win," Hapu said.

"I can agree. Mirror Coat was a very good save for Lana," Illima said.

"You don't think maybe, it was all because of a Rock Type's weakness over water?" Acerola asked.

"Yes. But, he had forgotten about Corsola being a Water Type and a Rock Type, so he'll have to come up with something new and soon," Illima said.

Harrison growled, "That does it! Qwilfish! Fire your Pin Missle!" Harrison ordered. Qwilfish began sucking up water.

"What now?" Lana asked.

 **"Qwilfish is beginning to swallow water at an incredible rate! It might be getting ready to launch a Pin Missle!"** The announcer announced.

"Look at that!" Kairi said.

"In order for Qwilfish to fire Pin Missle with all the pins on its body, it has to inhale all of the water it could possibly can in order to make its body expand," Lillie said.

"And the bigger the pins, the faster Qwilfish's Pin Missle is fired, right?" Sophocles asked.

"I think that is his idea," Kiawe said.

"I would hate to be a real balloon against that Pokémon," Acerola said.

"And now Lana won't be able to use Mirror Coat to block Pin Missle and that spells trouble for her," Kairi said.

"Correct," Illima said.

"Come on, Lana! I know you can do it!" Mallow shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Pichu!" The Pichu added.

 **"** **Qwilfish is continuing to expand! How much longer can it possibly grow?"** The announcer asked.

Weevil and Rex watched the battle between those two go on and they rooted for Harrison to win.

"Come on, old timer! Take that brat down several feet!" Weevil shouted.

"Make her regret messing with us!" Rex shouted.

They both snickered wickedly. They hoped that Lana would be humiliated upon her entry in the Whirl Cup. They were disapointed that Sora had won against Minerva. Speaking of Sora, he along with Misty and Marlon were watching on the screen.

"You can do it, Lana," Sora said in his thoughts.

Back to the battle, Qwilfish has taken as much water it could inhale and gets ready to fire it.

 **"It looks like Qwilfish has finally taken on as much as it possibly can!"** The announcer announced.

"Let's match Pin Missle with Spike Cannon. Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Lana ordered. Corsola fired Spike Cannon to strike the blowfish Pokémon.

"Qwilfish! Pin Missle now!" Harrison ordered. Qwilfish has fired Pin Missle to counter Corsola's Spike Cannon. Both attacks had collided and resulted in an explosion. The force of the explosion has sent Corsola flying. Lana gasped when Corsola made a splash in the water. Qwilfish had avoided it just by diving under water.

"No! Corsola!" Lana gasped.

 **"Corsola appears to have taken some damage! But, where's Qwilfish?"** The announcer asked. He got his answer when Qwilfish had resurfaced. **"Incredible! Qwilfish avoided injury just by diving under water!"** Harrison just grinned arrogantly.

"Hang on Corsola," Lana said.

"Qwilfish! Take Down!" Harrison ordered. Qwilfish rams into Corsola.

 **"Corsola has taken a Take Down direct hit!"** The announcer announced. The group gasped at the sight. **"Could it be all over for Corsola?"**

"No way! Recover!" Lana ordered. Corsola's body glows yellow to heal herself from her injuries.

 **"Corsola is using Recover to heal itself of its injuries,"** The announcer announced.

"Take Down now!" Harrison ordered. Qwilfish charges towards the coral Pokémon with full force once again.

"Watch out, Corsola!" Lana called out. Corsola looks up to see Qwilfish coming down.

 **"Harrison** **has his Qwilfish charge right in with another Take Down attack! And Corsola is unable to move after using Recover!"** The announcer announced.

"Dodge it!" Lana shouted. Corsola dives down in the water and Qwilfish dives in after her. Both Pokémon resurfaced and Qwilfish is stuck in her horns. Corsola tries to shake Qwilfish out of them. Kairi, Caesar, Chumley, and the Alolan eight were stunned by the sight.

"Well, that's new," Illima said.

In the locker room, Sora, Misty, Marlon, and Minerva were also stunned by the sight.

"So much for Take Down," Sora said.

"And I don't think Harrison is going to take that too lightly," Marlon said.

Back to the battle, Corsola races across the battlefield trying to shake Qwilfish off of her horns.

 **"Talk about a twist of fate! After that Take Down attempt, Qwilfish has actually got stuck in Corsola's horns!"** The announcer announced.

"No! Get out of there!" Harrison exclaimed.

Qwilfish tries to struggle its way out of Corsola's horns and she's still trying to get Qwilfish out of her horns. Lana watched her Corsola race across the battlefield and gets an idea.

"Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Lana ordered. Corsola nodded and fired Spike Cannon to force Qwilfish off of her and the pufferfish Pokémon goes flying straight up in the air and suffered with a barrage of spikes in the process.

 **"The power of Corsola's Spike Cannon has sent Qwilfish on a trip not soon to be forgotten!"** The announcer announced.

"Oh no!" Harrison gasped.

Qwilfish starts to fall back straight into the battlefield at an alarming speed. Qwilfish is in a daze from Corsola's Spike Cannon. Qwilfish lands back in the water knocked out. Harrison gasped at the sight. The referee raises the red flag.

"Qwilfish is unable to battle! Corsola wins! The match goes to Lana from Konikoni City!" The referee announced. The crowd roars for the young Water Type trainer's victory. Mallow was especially proud of her friend.

"Oh no! Why me?!" Harrison exclaimed.

Back in the locker room, Sora smiled for Lana's victory in her first battle in the Whirl Cup.

"Way to go, Lana! Knew you could do it!" Sora said.

Weevil and Rex were pretty pissed off seeing Lana had won her battle against him.

"No, no, no!" Weevil yelled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Rex took off his hat and stomped it to the ground.

"Don't worry, Rex. Her luck is gonna run out. The same for that Sora kid. And when we find that girl with them, we'll fix her too!" Weevil said.

"Now you're talking," Rex said.

 **"Lana is victorius! And she will be moving onto the second round! The battle between Misty from Cerulean City and Marcellus from right here on Red Rock Isle will begin shortly!"** The announcer announced.

Lana rejoined Sora in the locker room when Misty and Marcellus went off for their battle.

"Hey Lana! Great job out there!" Sora said to her.

"Thanks Sora. I did better than I thought I would," Lana said.

"Yeah. Gotta admit, that old guy almost had you. But, I knew you'd pull through. Mallow would say the same thing," Sora said. Lana smiled at that.

"Yeah, she would," Lana agreed.

Over to Misty and Marcellus, the young Gym Leader takes her spot in the red corner and Marcellus takes the green corner. Marcellus has greenish-blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and

 **"Now our last battle for the day is about to begin! Local boy Marcellus takes on the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty! Only one of these two young trainers will be moving on to the next round!"** The announcer announced.

"Trainers! You may use two Pokémon each! The battle is when either one is unable to continue battling! Let the match begin!" The referee instructed raising both flags. Misty takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Misty calls: Golduck!" Misty shouted. Her Pokéball opens and Golduck swipes its claws upon entry. Marcellus takes out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Remoraid!" Marcellus shouted. The Pokéball opens and Remoraid splashes in the water, ready to battle against Misty's Golduck.

 **"Misty has sent out Golduck and Marcellus has sent out Remoraid!"** The announcer announced.

"Remoraid! Bubble Beam!" Marcellus ordered. Remoraid fired Bubble Beam and right towards Golduck.

 **"Marcellus has started off with Bubble Beam! How will Misty respond?"** The announcer asked.

"Golduck! Psychic!" Misty ordered. Golduck blocks Remoraid's Bubble Beam with its Psychic. "Now send it back!" Golduck sends Remoraid's Bubble Beam attack right back at Remoraid and it strikes the jet Pokémon hard. Remoraid is knocked out from the blowback. The referee raises the red flag.

"Remoraid is unable to battle! Golduck wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Remoraid never stood a chance against Golduck! Marcellus has one left to use and he better hope that it'll make up for Remoraid's hiccup!"** The announcer announced. Marcellus calls back Remoraid. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Octillery!" The Pokéball opens and Octillery enters the battle.

 **"Marcello's second Pokémon is Remoraid's evolved form, Octillery! Hopefully, Octillery will do much better than Remoraid did!"** The announcer announced.

"Octillery! Octazooka!" Marcellus ordered. Octillery fired Octazooka towards Golduck. The attack was coming too fast for Misty to have Golduck to send back with Psychic, so she had to dodge it instead.

"Golduck! Dodge!" Misty shouted. Golduck jumps in the water and avoids Octillery's Octazooka.

 **"Golduck miraculously dodged Octillery's Octazooka! And now it's using the water as cover from Octillery, but how long will it last?"** The announcer questioned.

"Octillery! Jump in after it!" Marcellus called out. Octillery jumps in the water after Golduck.

 **"Marcellus is taking no chances with Misty and her Golduck! Looks like it'll be an underwater battle!"** The announcer announced.

The screen displays both Golduck and Octillery in the water.

"Golduck! Blizzard!" Misty ordered. Golduck fires Blizzard and freezes Octillery in a block of ice in the process.

 **"Octillery is now frozen solid! Now it won't be able to attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Psychic!" Misty ordered. Golduck tosses the octopus Pokémon straight out of the water and strikes a pillar shattering the ice. Octillery slides down the pillar and is knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Golduck wins! This match goes to Misty!" The referee announced.

 **"And Misty has won over Marcellus and will be moving on in the next round!"** The announcer announced.

Over to Team Rocket, they panted heavily from all the hard work they were doing from the food services they were doing.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," Jessie groaned.

"No matter which way we turn, there's always someone there screaming at us for service," James said.

"The good news is, we managed to turn all that grub to cash. The bad news is, it's not even close to enough for what we owe," Meowth said. "And I have no idea what happened to those two other guys."

"Forget about those two! Also, instead of slaving away for money, we should have stolen and sold that Sea Spirit for serious money!" James stated.

"Yeah. That Sea Spirit has got to be worth a lot of money and we need to pay our tripled debt," Meowth said. Jessie didn't like the idea one bit.

"There will be no Sea Spirit sale!" Jessie stated. James and Mewoth both looked right at her. "Something as lovely as the Sea Spirit should belong to a woman of equivalent beauty."

"What about the money?" James asked.

"We're already in the doghouse as it is, Jess! Even if we decide to keep it, Matori's Delibird will just take it anyway! And our debt will probably be increased if we don't pay! Or maybe have us fired!" Meowth said.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR DEBT!" Jessie shouted. "And I would love to see that four-eyed bitch try to take it from me! The Sea Spirit is going to be mine! And that's that!"

Not too far, Moe, Larry, and Curly were listening to the whole thing.

"Did ya hear that?" Moe asked.

"Yeah. The Meowth can talk," Curly said. Moe smacks Curly on the head. "Oh!"

"No, you lunkhead! Those three crooks are gonna swipe the Sea Spirit from the sea priestess. And that'll put the kibosh on the Whirl Cup tournaments after this one," Moe said. "You got that?"

"I think I do, but I don't know about him," Curly said, pointing to Larry. Moe pokes Larry with his arm.

"Hey porcupine! You get that?" Moe asked.

"Get what?" Larry asked. Moe looked at him irritated and pulls his hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Come one, you guys. We gotta prevent those crooks from getting it. Ya get me?" Moe asked.

"Get what?" Larry asked. Moe pulls him by the hair again.

"Wanna start that again?" Moe asked. He smacks pokes Larry in the eye and pulls them both by the ear.

Sora and Lana rejoined their friends and started to celebrate their victories in the first round and wondered who is going to battle who next.

"Whoa. That was sure an intense tournament," Sora said.

"Gotta admit, I was kinda nervous about the first round, but we both made so far," Lana said. She looked right at Sora. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament tomorrow."

"You too, Lana," Sora said. They shook hands promising each other luck.

"According to the guidebook, tomorrow's matchups will be shuffled from the winning trainers from the first round," Illima said. Misty and Marlon had entered the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Sora. Lana. Came to see who's battling who?" Misty asked.

"Are you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Misty answered.

"You two did good on the first round. And who knows. I might end up battling one of you," Marlon said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe," Sora said.

Sora and Lana along with Misty and Marlon joined up with the remaining tournament participants and they waited for the decisions to come out. It turns out that Sora and Lana will be battling each other and the same for Misty and Marlon.

Sora and Lana were prepared for the inevitable battle between the both of them and they promised each other a good battle. Only one of them was going to continue on with the tournament. But, which one was going to keep going? Just wait and find out.


	153. Sora and the Tsunami

**Episode 153:** **Sora** **and the Tsunami**

Night came as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine slept. Lana suddenly wakes up and sighs. She sat up on the bed she was sharing with Mallow and Lillie.

"I wonder if I'm biting off more than I can chew," Lana said in her thoughts. She bega to have second thoughts about her battle with Sora. She knew very well how good a trainer Sora is when it comes to Pokémon battles, but she wasn't sure if she could win over her friend. Lana walked over to the window and looked out to the moon.

Mallow woke up and saw her friend standing at the window

"Lana?" Mallow asked in a whisper. Lana heard Mallow's voice and turned to face her. "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be asleep?" She yawned.

"I should be asking you the same question," Lana said also whispering.

"What's bothering you, Lana?" Mallow asked with concern.

"I-it's nothing," Lana lied. Mallow was clearly not buying it from her.

"Come on, Lana. You know you can tell me anything. That's what we said agreed on when we were little," Mallow reminded her. Lana looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Well, I have been thinking," Lana admitted.

"About what?" Mallow asked. She blinked twice.

"About the the rest of the Whirl Cup. I mean if I beat Sora in our battle tomorrow I might move on to the finals. But, when I do, I might end up against Marlon or Misty and I never came up against Gym Leaders before. And those are very big ifs," Lana stated.

"Are you worried about winning over Sora?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah. And at the same time, I'm worried about losing. I'm worried about letting down my family after the moral support they gave me when I called them," Lana said. Mallow placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Lana. You shouldn't be so worried about these kind of things. You battled Sora before and you did your best," Mallow assured her.

"Those were practice battles," Lana said.

"Battles are battles. You did your best even if they aren't official Pokémon battles," Mallow said. "Sora always did his best too. He never thought of giving up. And I know you don't give up either." Lana was about to speak when she places her hand over her mouth. "Sora would tell you the same thing. Trust me." Lana understood what she was talking about.

"You're right, Mallow. He would say that too," Lana said. She got over her fears and hugged her friend. "Thanks Mallow." Mallow hugs her back.

"You know you can always count on me when you need me," Mallow said. They stopped hugging. "Now, let's go back to sleep. We want you looking your best for tomorrow." Lana smiled.

"Yeah," Lana said. Both girls climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep. On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all had breakfast and not bring up anything about the battle, not wanting to give them any ideas. Sora and Lana strategized about which one of their Pokémon they would use for the battle.

Sora decided to go with Blastoise, Croconaw, and Primarina. Lana decided to go with Gyarados, Poliwhirl, and Cloyster.

Over to Moe, Larry, and Curly, Moe had dialed the tip number for the police.

"Hello police. I have just recieved word that someone is gonna swipe the Sea Spirit from the Sea Priestess," Moe said as he listened on the phone. "Who am I? I'm just a concerned citizen with too much time on his hands." Curly taps his shoulder. Moe turns to face him.

"What time does your hands say?" Curly asked.

"Five," Moe simply said before he smacked him by the palm of his hand right on his forehead.

"Ooh!" Curly yelped. "MMM!"

"Just giving you the heads-up about what's happening," Moe said. He listened from the other end. "Yes, I will keep my eyes peeled. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "Success! We let the coopers know what's happening and they'll protect the Sea Sprit from all around!"

"What about from above and below?" Larry asked. Moe just glared at him. He holds out his hand.

"What's this?" Moe asked.

"That's your hand," Larry answered.

"That's right," Moe stated. He smacks Larry right on his right cheek. His neck bends on the left.

"Oh, my neck!" Larry cried. Moe smacks his head back in place.

"How's it feel now?" Moe asked.

"Feels good," Larry said.

"That's good," Moe said. He smacks Larry with both hands. "From above and below?" Moe conks Larry on the head. "Get away!" Larry was about to literally get away when Moe pulls him by his red curly hair. "Listen ya guys! The cops will be on of the Sea Spirit, right?"

"Yeah," Larry and Curly said.

"So, the cops will be seeing them guys making their move and get them in the act. Easy as pie," Moe said, laughing.

"I like apple," Curly said.

"I like chocolate," Larry said.

Moe grabs them both by the shoulders and bangs their heads together. As Curly rubs his sore forehead and they bumped right into Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon on their way to the Whirl Cup stadium.

"Well, looks who's here! The kids from way back," Moe recognized.

"Moe? Larry? Curly? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We just got here yesterday and we came to watch the Whirl Cup. What are you doing here?" Moe asked.

"He and I are participating in the tournament and we're battling each other today," Lana said.

Moe, Larry, and Curly were surprised to hear her say that. They weren't expecting to run into them during the Whirl Cup and just arrived a short time after it started.

Sora and Lana went off to the locker room to await their battle in the Whirl Cup while Moe, Larry, and Curly joined Kairi and the Alolan eight in the spectators. They arrived just in time when Misty and Marlon were about to start battling. Minerva, Caeser, Chumley, and their Pokémon joined the group watching the battle about to start.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Our first battle for the day is about to begin! This a battle between two Gym Leaders! We have Misty, the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym and Marlon, the Gym Leader of the Humilau City Gym!"** The announcer announced. Misty took the red corner and Marlon took the green corner. **"These two may come from two different regions, but their passion for Water Type Pokémon remains the same! As well as their goal! But, only one of them is going to keep moving beyond this battle** **!"** The referee takes place.

"Trainers, you are permitted to use three Pokémon each! The battle will be over when all three are unable to continue! Let the battle begin!" The referee raises his flags. Misty takes out her first Pokéball and threw it.

"Misty calls: Kingdra!" Misty shouted when she let out Kingdra. Marlon takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"The Pokémon I'm gonna go with is Wailmer!" Marlon shouted. Wailmer spouted water when it was let out.

 **"Misty has sent out Kingdra and Marlon has unleashed Wailmer!"** The announcer announced.

"Marlon is sending out the same Pokémon he sent out first the last time. I don't doubt he plans to send his Mantine out just like before too," Illima said.

"We've seen first hand how strong those two Pokémon were," Kiawe said.

"And that Golisopod and that Araquanid were nothing to sneeze at," Sophocles added. Curly sneezes in Moe's face.

"Hey! What's the idea of sneezing in my face?" Moe asked irritated.

"It was a minor compulsion!" Curly said.

"So it is?" Moe asked.

"Yeah," Curly said.

"So's this!" Moe pokes Curly in the eye with two of his fingers.

"Oh!" Curly cried.

"And this!" Moe said, conking him on the head.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Larry stepped in. Moe pulls his hair.

"What're you butting in for?" Moe asked. Moe conks his nose making a honking sound. "Now keep quiet!"

"Kingdra! Dragon Breath!" Misty ordered. Kingdra fires Dragon Breath right at Wailmer.

 **"Kingdra starts things up with a Dragon Breath!"** The announcer announced.

"Wailmer! Water Pulse!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer opens its mouth forms a ball of water. The ball whale Pokémon throws the water attack and it collides with Kingdra's Dragon Breath, resulting in an explosion.

 **"Marlon counters Dragon Pulse with a Water Pulse! Marlon used this offensive attack as a defensive move! How will Misty counter that?"** The announcer asked.

"Kingdra! Brine!" Misty ordered. Kingdra fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth atWailmer. Brine hits Wailmer pretty hard.

 **"Brine is doing a number on Wailmer!"** The announcer announced. Marlon is keeping his confidence. **"But Marlon doesn't seems to be bothered by this? What could Marlon be planning with that poker face of his?"** Marlon smiles.

"Wailmer! Whirlpool!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer creates a whirlpool, surrounding the dragon-like seahorse Pokémon. Kingdra tries to get loose, but the current was too strong for Kingdra to fight.

 **"Kingdra is trapped in Wailmer's Whirlpool! Also, Kingdra can't seem to get out, no matter how hard it tries!"** The announcer announced. Misty was getting flabbergasted by the sight.

"Oh no! That Wailmer is tougher than I thought! I need to think of something fast!" Misty said in her thoughts.

"Wailmer! Body Slam!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer jumps out of the water. As the ball whale Pokémon started to come down, everyone watching all watched on awe as it was coming down like a cannonball.

 **"Wailmer is coming down fast with that Body Slam! And Kingra has nowhere to swim!"** The announcer announced. Wailmer slams into Kingdra and creating a huge splash. Wailmer emerged out of the water and so did Kingdra whom is knocked out from Wailmer's Body Slam attack. The referee raises the green flag.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Wailmer wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Marlon has taken the lead in the battle! His Wailmer really threw its weight around!"** The announcer announced. Misty calls back her Kingdra. **"I certainly hope Misty can do something to turn this battle around!"** Misty pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Misty calls: Staryu!" Misty shouted. Staryu swirls around the battlefield.

 **"Misty has sent out Staryu! I wonder if Staryu can make up where Kingdra had failed!"** The announcer announced.

"A Staryu, huh? What could be planning to do against that heavyweight Wailmer?" Hapu asked.

"I think we should wait and see," Kairi suggested.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped as well.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"So, it's a Staryu. This battle is getting me worked up so much!" Marlon said in his thoughts.

"Staryu! Go! Use Gyro Ball!" Misty ordered. Staryu spun around as a blue glowing orb surrounded Staryu and heads right for Wailmer.

"Dive in the water!" Marlon shouted. Wailmer dives in the water and avoids Staryu's attack.

 **"Wailmer had dived in the water to escape Staryu's Gyro Ball! What could he be planning to do?"** The announcer asked.

"I think I know what," Kiawe said.

"He's going to use the same trick he did before, right?" Mallow asked.

"That's the one," Kiawe said.

"He's probably gonna lead me into another Whirlpool trap. That must be an ace he has when he's been challenged. Not gonna work on me," Misty said in her thoughts. Misty spoke out loud, "Staryu! Dive in after Wailmer!" Staryu obliges its trainer and went in the water.

 **"Staryu has gone after Wailmer! Dose she have an ace up her sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

"Wailmer! Whirlpool!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer's eyes glows dark blue and creates a whirlpool around the star shape Pokémon.

 **"Marlon has trapped Staryu inside of Whirlpool! It looks like it's all over!"** The announcer announced.

"Staryu! Gyro Ball!" Misty ordered. Staryu spins into Gyro Ball inside the whirlpool. Staryu has taken control of Wailmer's Whirlpool attack.

 **"I don't believe what I am seeing, ladies and gentlemen! But, Misty has taken over Marlon's Whirlpool trick!"** The announcer announced. Kairi, the Alolan nine,Minerva, Ceaser, Chumley, Moe, Larry, and Curly couldn't believe it either.

"It looks like the tables have turned on Marlon," Chumley said. Curly looked around on the battlefield.

"What tables?" Curly asked. Moe smacks him on the forehead.

"Misty must have figured that out. That's probably why she had her Staryu dive in after Wailmer," Lillie said.

"That does make sense," Minerva said. "Marlon makes whirlpools to make it challenging for anyone who challenges him."

"Looks like Marlon is gonna need a new strategy," Kairi said.

"Staryu! Move right towards Wailmer!" Misty ordered. Staryu still using Gyro Ball moves the whirlpool right towards Wailmer. Staryu has span faster and faster each passing second. The speed of Staryu's spinning is making the whirlpool's hold much stronger and stronger.

 **"Uh-oh! Wailmer is in trouble! Staryu is using its own move against it! Staryu's Gyro Ball had sunk Marlon's Whirlpool strategy!"** The announcer announced.

"Wailmer! Get out of there!" Marlon shouted. Wailmer tried to get away, but it was no use. Wailmer's own Whirlpool is pulling the ball whale Pokémon into a spiral. Wailmer was definitely trapped now.

"Staryu! Fire Swift!" Misty ordered. Staryu fired Swift right into the whirlpool even while spinning. The stars flows through the water and lead right into Wailmer and hitting it when making contact.

 **"Wailmer is taking such a serious beating from Staryu's Swift! Misty really has Wailmer on the ropes now!"** The announcer announced.

"Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck! Wailmer's really seeing stars," Curly joked.

"And that's not all Wailmer's gonna see after taking all of that," Caesar said.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered. Staryu stops spinning and fired Hydro Pump right into the ball whale Pokémon. Wailmer goes flying out of the water and lands on one of the platforms. The referee raises the red flag.

"Wailmer is unable to battle! Staryu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"The battle is back to being even!** **Both trainers are down to two Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. Marlon calls Wailmer back.

"Get some rest, Wailmer. You totally deserve it. This is so epic and awesome! Not many trainers would pull off what you just did, Misty!" Marlon complemented.

"Thanks Marlon! You were pretty awesome too!" Misty complemented back.

Over to the stand where Maya is overseeing the battles, a police officer went up to Officer Jenny. She follows the officer out of sight. Two other police officers stayed at their post.

"What is it now?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We recieved another call regarding the Sea Spirit," the officer explained.

"And?" Officer Jenny asked.

"The second call sounded more threatening than the first one. The person or persons who made that call probably will stop at nothing to get it," the officer said.

"We can't let that happen," Officer Jenny stated. "Track to where the number came from and move in." The police officer saluted and went off. Officer Jenny returned to her post.

 **"Now which Pokémon is Marlon going to send out next?"** The announcer asked. Marlon took out his Pokéball and held it in his hand.

"Just the one," Marlon said. Marlon threw his Pokéball. "Mantine! Go!" The Pokéball opens and Mantine hovers over the water, making it look like it's flying.

 **"Marlon had sent his Mantine back out! What nasty surprise could he have in store?"** The announcer questioned.

"Can Staryu last much longer out there?" Larry asked.

"I don't think so. After using Gyro Ball to control Whirlpool like that has taken its toll on Staryu," Illima said. Undoubtably Staryu was getting tired after making that comeback with Wailmer.

"Staryu is exhausted from using Gyro Ball from inside the whirlpool. And I don't think it's going to last much longer against Mantine. I'll have to switch Pokémon," Misty said in her thoughts. She calls back her tired Staryu.

 **"Misty is calling back her Staryu. What other Pokémon is she planning to use?"** The announcer asked. She takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Misty calls: Starmie!" Misty shouted. Starmie spins around upon entry.

 **"Misty has sent out her Starmie! It appears she has been saving Starmie in reserve to use against the toughest opponents!"** The announcer announced.

"I had a feeling she was going to use that Starmie of hers when I saw her Staryu," Kairi said.

"Why do you say that, Kairi?" Caesar said.

"She would know because she's been with Sora the longest," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"We never even met her when they were in Cerulean City for his second Gym battle in Kanto," Acerola said.

"If Sora had battled against that Starmie, then I don't doubt he had a real hard time against it," Chumley said.

"It was. But, Sora managed to turn it around on her before Starmie could have him in a fix," Kairi said.

"I do wonder how tough that Starmie is," Minerva said.

"Starmie! Swift!" Misty ordered. Starmie fired Swift right towards Mantine. Marlon knew Swift wouldn't be dodged, but it can be blocked.

"Mantine! Fire Bullet Seed!" Marlon ordered. Mantine fired seeds from its mouth like a machine gun and the seeds collides with the stars.

 **"Incredible! Marlon is using Bullet Seed to cancel out Misty's Swift!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine dove in the water and jumped back out to do a flip.

 **"Look at that, everybody! Mantine is jumping out of the water to prepare an attack!"** The announcer announced. Mantine darted into Starmie and scored a direct hit on the mysterious Pokémon. **"Mantine had landed a beautiful Aerial Ace!"** Starmie falls on the platform and gets back up.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Marlon ordered. Mantine moved towards Starmie with its wing-like fins glowing.

 **"Mantine is moving in for a Wing Attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Starmie! Dodge it!" Misty shouted. Starmie barley avoids Mantine's Wing Attack and got hit by the side. Starmie wobbles a bit, but regains posture. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Starmie fires Hydro Pump right at the manta ray Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Bubble Beam!" Marlon ordered. Mantine fires Bubble Beam and the water attack strikes Starmie right into the jewel, causing heavy damage. Starmie's jewel starts blinking.

 **"Starmie has taken a heavy hit from Mantine's own** **Hydro Pump! Doesn't look like Starmie is going to last much longer against Mantine!"** The announcer announced.

"That's a tough Mantine. He's really giving it to Misty's Pokémon," Acerola said.

"You can say that again," Minerva said.

"Her Staryu has exhausted its energy from battling Wailmer, and now Starmie is gonna get creamed," Sophocles said.

"Mantine! Finish it with Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine did a flip and darted right towards Starmie and delievered a devastating blow. Starmie goes flying and hits a pillar. The referee raises the green flag.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Mantine wins!" The referee announced.

" **Misty is down to her last Pokémon! Can Misty make a comeback against Marlon and his Mantine?"** The announcer asked. Misty takes out Staryu's Pokéball and seeing that there's no choice, but she had to send out Staryu against Mantine.

"Misty calls: Staryu!" Misty shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out her exhausted Staryu.

" **Misty has sent Staryu back out to deal with Mantine! Can Staryu avenge its evolved form's honor? Or will Staryu fall to this Water and Flying Type Pokémon?"** The announcer asked.

"Misty's done for. Staryu is too tired to keep going," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"And after all that spinning it did, I got dizzy just by watching," Moe said.

"Well, I get dizzy in high places," Curly said.

"And you get dizzy in low places," Moe said. Moe conked Curly on the forehead. He also conks Larry on the head.

"I didn't do nothing!" Larry exclaimed.

"That's why I slugged ya," Moe said. He poked him in the eye. Caesar and Chumley were confused by their antics.

"Is that normal?" Caesar asked in a whisper.

"I think it is with them," Chumley whispered back.

"I know you're tired Staryu, but I need you to hang on just a little longer," Misty said. "Use Hydro Pump!" Staryu fires Hydro Pump to strike at Mantine.

"Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine flips and darts through Staryu's Hydro Pump.

 **"Mantine is cutting through Hydro Pump and making its way towards Staryu!"** The announcer announced. Mantine strikes at Staryu and goes flying into the water. Staryu resurfaces and the jewel began blikning. The referee raises the green flag.

"Staryu is unable to battle! Mantine wins! The winner of the battle is Marlon of Humilau City!" The referee announced.

 **"Marlon has elimainated Misty and is moving on in the Whirl Cup!"** The announcer announced. Misty calls back her Staryu.

"You did great, Staryu. I'm proud of you even if you don't win," Misty said. She looked over at Marlon and smiled. "Hey Marlon!" Marlon looked at Misty when he was calling back Mantine. "That was an amazing battle you gave me. Thanks!" Marlon smiles back at the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"No! Thank you! That was an awesome battle, Misty!" Marlon said to her. Misty smiled having to been complemented by the Humilau City Gym Leader.

 **"The second battle of the day will take place within a few minutes,"** the announcer announced. Weevil and Rex were watching the battle and they anxiously waited for the battle between Sora and Lana to begin.

"This is what we have been waiting for, Rex! The battle between Sora Ketchum and that blue-haired girl, er what's-her-name," Weevil said.

"Are we gonna strike them when they're battling?" Rex asked. Weevil smacks him right upside the head.

"No you moron! We're going to get them right after the battle! No matter who wins, we can have our revenge! As soon as the battle is over, they'll be heading for the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed up. And as soon as Sora's cute little girlfriend come along, we can strike and get all three of them!" Weevil explained his plan. Rex smiled at the plan.

"Yeah! Those Pokémon will be too exhausted to battle us and then we can take care of them all at once!" Rex said. He blinked twice. "But, that girl isn't in the tournament. Her Pokémon will be fighting fit."

"Big deal! They're still weak," Weevil said.

"Just like that Seadra of hers," Rex said under his breath.

Sora and Lana went off to have their battle and before they reached the battlefield and faced each other.

"Hey Lana. No matter who wins, just know that we gave each other a pretty good battle," Sora said to her. Lana smiled.

"Thank you, Sora. I really appreciate it," Lana said.

"Also, you're not letting down anyone when you lose," Sora said. Lana looked at him. "I heard you and Mallow talking last night. Give me your best shot." Sora held out his hand.

"And you do the same, Sora," Lana said taking his hand and giving a handshake.

Sora and Lana reached the battlefield. Sora took the red side and Lana took the green side. The crowd starts roaring for the battle to begin. Sora's fanclub starts cheering heartily for Sora to win the battle.

 **"Our second battle is about to begin! Pokémon League champion Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town versus Lana from Konikoni City! I wonder what kind of battle these two youngsters are gonna give us!"** The announcer announced.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Kiawe asked.

"I'm already at the edge of my seat!" Sophocles said. He turns to Lillie. "So, which one are you going to root for, Lillie?"

"For the both of them of course," Lillie retorted.

MKairi and Mallow stayed quiet and hoped for the best for Sora and Lana. Kairi and Mallow did agree that they wanted this battle to be over and done with.

Up to the Sea Preistress, Officer Jenny had made Maya aware of the threat of the theft of the Sea Spirit.

"Hm, I understand. Someone has made a threat to steal our precious Sea Spirit, huh?" Maya asked unconcerned.

"Yes. The call that was made before the threating call sounded like a warning. And they said, by the games end, they vowed that the Sea Spirit Sapphire will be theirs," Officer Jenny said.

"Well, Officer Jenny, there have been many threats in the past," Maya said. Officer Jenny turns to the sea preistress with concern.

"But Maya," Officer Jenny said.

"You know that the Sea Spirit has always been safe with us," Maya said. She then smiles. "Right?" Officer didn't answer and didn't understand how she was so calm, but she knew that she was right, the Sea Spirit has always been safe and sound. Every attempt on the Sea Spirit has ended in failure.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie smiled all giddy knowing that the threatening phone call she made had worked its magic.

"I think they're starting to get nervous!" Jessie sang. She then started dancing with joy. "I think I finally outdone myself!"

"If you ask me, I think we were better off selling those hot dogs, that wasn't so bad," Meowth said. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball and opens with a salute.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"But Jessie, how are going to steal it with all of those guards standing around? " James asked. Jessie smiled all giddily.

"Yes, but I have a little plan," Jessie said, waving her inidex finger. "Thanks to my little phone call, every guard in the stadium is surrounding the Sea Spirit, they'll never expect our aerial attack." James and Meowth was on board to that plan.

"That's brilliant, Jessie! Their guard is up for something going down!" James praised.

"And things are looking up for us!" Meowth added.

"Yes, that's right!" Jessie said.

Unknown to Team Rocket, three Pokémon were lidtening to the plan Team Rocket were making. Two of them are Mr. Mime, but one of the Mr. Mime looked different from the first one. It has blue arms and legs and it has an ice shard on its chest, resembeling a tie. It looked like it's wearing a blue tuxedo and the hair isn't as frizzy and it's feet resemble tap-dancing shoes. Along with them is a Pokémon that almost looks like a Mr. Mime, but it looks like it's wearing a suit with yellow dotted eyes and a big red ball on its belly. The tips of its feet are light blue and the front of th feet are rounded with its blue legs looks like pants. It has a mustache and yellow eyes and on top of its head looks like a derby hat and its hair has two points down has mitten-like hands attached to blue arms similair to its legs and holding a cane that appears to be made of never-melting ice. One of them is a Galarian Mr. Mime, and the other is its evolved form, Mr. Rime.

The three Pokémon remained at their posts, and at the same time, they entertained the crowd.

Sora and Lana stared into each other after they promised each other a good battle and holds bargin.

"Trainers! The both of you may use three Pokémon each! The battle will be over when all three of your Pokémon are unable to continue!" The referee instructed. Sora and Lana didn't waste any time choosing their first Pokémon.

"Go for it, Cloyster!" Lana shouted when she threw her Pokéball. Cloyster enters the battle shut in her shell and then opens up. Sora threw his Pokéball to let out his chosen Pokémon.

"Go Blastoise!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Blastoise readies his water cannons to battle against Lana's Cloyster. Sora remembered battling Cloyster back when she was a Shellder, but he knew Cloyster isn't going to go down without a fight. "Ready when you are, Lana!"

"Cloyster! Ice Beam!" Lana ordered. Cloyster starts up with an Ice Beam.

"Blastoise! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Flash Cannon and it blocks Cloyster's Ice Beam. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Blastoise surrounds himself with water and heads right towards Cloyster.

 **"Lana has started with Ice Beam and Sora used his Blastoise's Flash Cannon to block it! Talking about a good defense!"** The announcer announced.

"Cloyster! Shell Smash!" Lana ordered. Cloyster's shell glows white. A faint red glow surrounds Cloyster's shell and disappears in a burst. Lines of a blue aura shoot down her body and an orange aura shoots up her body. Cloyster has lowered her defenses and raised up her attack power and speed.

 **"Cloyster is using Shell Smash to build up its offense and speed, but in doing so, Cloyster has lowered its defenses!"** The annoncer announced.

"Lana must be planning to give me a run for my money just by doing that. Cloyster will be tough to handle even with a weak defense," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Why did she just do that? Why weaken her defense and boost up her attack and speed?" Caesar asked.

"Lana must want to end this pretty fast. She's putting her faith in Shell Smash," Mallow said.

"I don't think Sora is going to let that stop him," Kairi said. She then spoke in her thoughts, "Sora. Lana. Give it everything you've got. I believe in you both."

"It kinda feels like when Sora and I were competing in the Pokémon Sumo Conference. His Snorlax really gave me such a shove," Kiawe said.

"I remember that," Hapu said.

"And remember the P-1 Grand Prix? Sora and Illima competed with Riku and Sora came out on top," Sophocles said.

"Yes. The battle between Sora and Riku was an exicting battle to watch. Unlike the one their first battle," Illima said.

Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley were amazed to hear about Sora's feats so far. Moe, Larry, and Curly were amazed by how good he was and when the announcer said that he is a Pokémon League champion.

"Okay Cloyster! Use Icicle Crash!" Lana ordered. Cloyster releases a wind with light blue sparkles in it from her spikes then into the air. Then, small clumps of ice form in the wind and grow longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then start to rain down over Blastoise.

 **"This doesn't look good for Blastoise! Icicle Crash is coming down faster than a Dodrio can run!"** The announcer announced.

"Dodge it! Jump in the water!" Sora shouted. Blastoise jumps in the water to avoid Cloyster's Icicle Spear. The icicles strikes the platform instead of Blastoise.

 **"Good fortune smiles on Sora now! Blastoise has dodged Icicle Crash! I will say that it was too close for comfort!"** The announcer announced.

"Way too close for comfort," Chumley said.

"For a turtle Pokémon, Blastoise sure can move fast," Caesar said.

"Cloyster! Go after Blastoise!" Lana called out. The bivalve Pokémon jumps in the water and pursues the large turtle Pokémon.

 **"This turns into another underwater battle! Cloyster chases after Blastoise!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Razor Shell!" Lana ordered. Cloyster's spikes extends in a blue aura and comes right at Blastoise. Sora smirked at that.

"Knew you would come after me," Sora said. "Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump from his cannons and they strike the charging Cloyster. Cloyster goes flying out of the water. Blastoise resurfaces. "Flash Cannon!" Blastoise fires Flash Cannon and it strikes Cloyster hard. That caused heavy damage due to Cloyster's Shell Smash weakening her defense. Cloyster splashes back in the water and floats back up knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has taken an early lead with all of his Pokémon still intact!"** The announcer announced.

"That kid is better than I remember," Larry said.

"You can say that again," Moe said.

"That kid is better than I remember," Larry repeated. Moe conks him on the head.

"You don't need to repeat yourself," Moe said. Moe slaps Larry right across the face.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted holding a fan with Sora's name printed on.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu joined in.

Lana calls back her Cloyster and takes out her Net Ball.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted. The Net Ball opens and Poliwhirl flexes her arms upon entry. Sora calls back Blastoise.

 **"Lana has sent out Poliwhirl and Sora is calling back Blastoise! Which Pokémon is he going to send out to battle?"** The announcer asked. Sora takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Croconaw!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Croconaw flexes his muscles upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out his Croconaw!"** The announcer announced.Moe, Larry, and Curly all smiled when they saw Croconaw.

"Hey now. Little Totodile is such a big boy now," Moe said. Kairi giggled.

"Sure did. He evolved after doing some training," Kairi said.

"It sure surprised us to see his Totodile evolve. Surprised us very much," Illima said.

"Did Sora forget about Poliwhirl's Water Absorb ability?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't think he did," Kairi said. "Sora is going have to rely on the other attacks Croconaw knows since Water Gun can help Poliwhirl and not hurt her."

"Kairi's right," Chumley agreed. "It's common knowledge that Water Absorb is an absorbing ability."

"Poliwhirl! Bubble Beam!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl fired Bubble Beam right at Croconaw.

"Croconaw! Dodge and use Slash!" Sora ordered. Croconaw jumped out of the way of Bubble Beam and came down. Croconaw swipes his claw right into Poliwhirl. Croconaw and Poliwhirl dukes it out.

 **"Croconaw isn't fooling around with its opponent! And Poliwhirl isn't fooling around either! Those two are giving it their all down there!"** The announcer announced.

"Croconaw! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Croconaw gave Poliwhirl an icy bit on one of the legs. Poliwhirl's legs then became frozen solid.

 **"Croconaw's Ice Fang has frozen Poliwhirl's legs! Now Poliwhirl can't move!"** The announcer announced.

"Poliwhirl! Try to get loose!" Lana shouted. Poliwhirl tried to break the ice, but it was too cold and too strong to get loose. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Croconaw! Crunch!" Sora ordered. Croconaw came at Poliwhirl with his teeth glowing white and landed a bite. Croconaw yanks Poliwhirl off of the ice and gave her a toss. Poliwhirl heads in the water with a splash. Poliwhirl was down and out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle! Croconaw wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes two that Sora had taken out of the match! Lana has just one more Pokémon left to use! Will her last Pokémon be enough for her to make a comeback?"** The announcer asked.

Lana takes out her Dive Ball and threw it.

"Go Gyarados!" Lana shouted. The Dive Ball opens and her Gyarados emerges from the Dive Ball and roars upon entry. Moe, Larry, and Curly were scared out of their wits when they saw the atrocious Pokémon.

 **"Lana's final Pokémon is Gyarados! She must have been saving that one for last!"** The announcer announced.

Croconaw looked at his opponent and began growling. Croconaw became determined to win this battle no matter the circumstances that may come. After staring at the atrocious Pokémon for a few seconds, Croconaw began to evolve. Everyone watching were captivated by the evolution. Sora and Lana shared everyone's captivity. The same with Maya watching from her seat.

"Croconaw," Sora simply said.

"What's going on down there?" Larry asked.

"Croconaw's evolving," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Pichu said.

When the evolution was finished, the newly evolved Feraligatr let out a loud roar.

"FERALIGATR!" The newly evolved Feraligatr shouted to the heavens.

 **"I am not sure what is going on, but Sora's Croconaw had evolved into a Feraligatr! It would be either be from the battle with Poliwhirl or the fiereceness it felt when gazing on Lana's Gyarados!"** The announcer announced.

"I was not expecting Croconaw to evolve into a Feraligatr during the battle. Sora wouldn't back away even when a Pokémon evolves, and I won't either!" Lana said in her thoughts. Lana shouted, "gyarados! Dragon Pulse! Gyarados fired Dragon Pulse right at the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Feraligatr! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Feraligatr jumps in the water to avoid Dragon Pulse and swam towards his opponent. "Now use Ice Fang!" Feraligatr's jaws emits ice and lunged towards Gyarados. Lana wasn't going to have that.

"Gyarados! You use Ice Fang too!" Lana ordered. Gyarados landed a chilling bite on Feraligatr's left arm.

"Slash!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr swipes at Gyarados with his right claw into Gyarados's face. "Now fire Water Gun!" Feraligatr fires Water Gun.

"Hydro Pump!" Lana ordered. Gyaraos fired Hydro Pump and it cuts right through Feraligatr's Water Gun.

 **"Feraligatr and Gyarados are giving each other a fierce battle! Not one of them is backing down an inch! And judging by how it's going, this could be any one of their round!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Crunch!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr lunged towards Gyarados to deliver a devastating bite.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hyper Beam right at the large crocodilian Pokémon and strikes the wall behind him. Sora was shocked and impressed by Lana's resolve. Feraligatr tries to keep battling, but he didn't have enough power to keep going. The referee raises the green flag.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Lana has finally taken down one of Sora's Pokémon! It looked like Feraligatr had Gyarados in a fix and Sora's claim to victory was pratically in his fingertips when Lana made a bouncing comeback with that Hyper Beam!"** The announcer announced.

"Way to go, Lana!" Mallow cheered.

"She finally brought one down," Minerva said.

"She sure did. I can easily say, even Sora was impressed by that stunt," Kiawe said.

"I agree. He expects nothing less of his opponents; even Lana," Illima said.

"But, I wonder what he has in store for her now," Hapu said.

Up to Maya, more and guards start showing up.

"Those guards aren't fooling around," Meowth said.

"Neither are we, Meowth. And those chumps are going to see why we call ourselves Team Rocket," James said. Meowth turns to James.

"Why do we call ourselves Team Rocket anyway?" Meowth asked. James didn't know how to answer that question. Jessie chuckles to herself.

"Almost time," Jessie said.

Sora calls back Feraligatr to rest up.

"Get some rest, Feraligatr. You earned it," Sora said. He puts Feraligatr's Pokéball away and pulls out Primarina's Pokéball. "Hey Lana! That was a pretty good move on that Hyper Beam!"

"Thanks Sora! Show me what you've got!" Lana dared him. Sora grinned and he got ready to throw it.

"Okay! But, just don't end up regretting it! Go Primarina!" Sora shouted when he threw the Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and Primarina makes an elegant entrance.

" **Sora's third Pokémon is his Primarina! What could he be planning with that?"** The announcer asked.

"I knew he would use Primarina for this one," Kairi stated. The Alolan eight, Caesar, Chumley, Minerva, Moe, Larry, and Curly all looked at her.

"Why's that?" Mina asked.

"If I know Sora and I do, he figured Lana would use Gyarados because of Dragon Pulse. The both of them knew that Dragon Type attacks won't work on Primarina because she's a Fairy Type Pokémon. So, I knew he was going to make it hard for her," Kairi said.

"That's a clever move on his part," Chumley said.

"Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Sora ordered. Primarina Primarina stands up on her tail and sings, forming an orb of water above her head. the orb burst and turns into multiple bubbles that are fired at Gyarados. Sparkling Aria strikes hard on Gyarados.

 **"Primarina starts things up with a beautiful Sparkling Aria!"** The announcer announced. Curly sang an opera song and stops when Moe glares into his face. Moe smacks Curly, feeling irritated by his singing.

"Shut up and watch the battle!" Moe said. He pokes him in the eye.

"Oh!" Curly yelped. "MMM!" Curly gets Moe to follow his hands movements and smacked him at the forehead. Moe got his revenge by slapping his face twice.

"Gyarados Hydro Pump!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hydro Pump. The water attack heads right for the soloist Pokémon with tremendous force.

"Primarina! Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Sora ordered. Primarina dodged Hydro Pump and fired Ice Beam, freezing Gyarados's attack. It made an ice log.

 **"That was a narrow escape from Gyarados's Hydro Pump! How will Lana counter that** **maneuver?"** The announcer asked.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered. Gyarados prepares to fire Hyper Beam again. Sora saw that coming, so he had to think fast. He knew Hyper Beam is powerful enough to bring down both Blastoise and Primarina like it did Feraligatr, but he also knew Gyarados won't attack again in a row after each use, so he had to take advantage of this predicament while he still can; when Hyper Beam misses.

"Primarina! Aqua Jet!" Sora called out. Primarina surrounded herself with water and darted towards Gyarados when he fired Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam missed its intended target as Primarina swerved to her left. She then turns to her right and lands a hit on the atrocious Pokémon.

 **"Primarina had dodged Gyarados's Hyper Beam with Aqua Jet and scored a hit onto Gyarados's right side! Lana's Pokémon is going to feel that in the morning!"** The announcer announced.

"That makes two of us," Curly said.

"Gyarados won't be able to attack again because of Hyper Beam. And Sora is gonna take advantage of that!" Hapu said.

"You're right. He is," Lillie agreed.

"Primarina! Dazzling Gleam!" Sora ordered. Primarina slams into Gyarados with her Dazzling Gleam. Gyarados got hit by a rainbow slam and fell to the side.

"Get up, Gyarados! I know you can do it!" Lana pleaded. Gyarados struggles to get back up.

 **"Primarina's Dazzling Gleam has done a critical hit onto Gyarados, but can it continue to battle?!"** The announcer announced. Gyarados manages to get back up and let out a loud roar. But, Gyarados fell back to the water. Gyarados had fighting spirit, but not enough to keep battling. The referee raises the red flag.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Primarina wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has triumphed over Lana! He is moving on in the next round!"** The announcer announced. Lana wasn't too surprised that she lost to Sora. She smiled knowing that she and Sora had enjoyed the battle.

Weevil and Rex who were watching the battle closely were pretty impressed by the battle and knew an opportunity to strike had made itself known.

"At last. The time for revenge is coming," Weevil said.

"Make those punks pay for getting in our way and sweaping the Silver Wing from our mitts!" Rex stated.

"They should be heading to the Pokémon Center to habe them healed up and we will get to them before they do get there," Weevil said. "Come on, Rex! Let's go!"

Both teens got up out of their seats and started to set their revenge into motion.

When Sora and Lana left the battlefield, both trainers smiled at each other.

"That was a fun battle, Sora. I enjoyed battling you," Lana said.

"Yeah. You too, Lana. I thought you had Primarina with Gyarados to be honest; if I hadn't used that Aqua Jet to dodge," Sora said.

"I thought the same thing," Lana said.

Sora and Lana met up with Kairi and Mallow, seeing how proud they both were.

"You two gave it everything you had," Mallow said.

"I couldn't be happier that it ended," Lana said. "For me anyway."

"You did your best, Lana. That's all that counts," Kairi said. "And besides, you should be proud of your Pokémon. They battled hard for you."

"Kairi's right, Lana. All of our Pokémon worked hard and all it took was pretty good trainers to do it," Sora said. Lana smiled and she was glad that she was able to do her best in the tournament even if it was just one round she won.

Sora, Kairi, Mallow, Lana, Pikachu, Togepi, and the two Pichu started to make their way to the Pokémon Center to have a check up on their Pokémon and to rest up when Weevil and Rex managed to finally catch up with them.

"Stop right there!" Weevil shouted. Sora and the girls stopped to turn. Sora, Kairi, and Lana recognized the two teens from back at the sunken ship. Mallow was a bit confused.

"You two again?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"We have a score to settle with you! You took the Silver Wing right from our fingers!" Rex stated.

"The same Silver Wing that would have made us famous!" Weevil added.

"And now we came here toget our revenge on all three of you!" Weevil said. Sora, Kairi, and Lana stared at the two teens ready for anything they've got.

"Um, who are they?" Mallow asked. Sora, Kairi, and Lana then realized they didn't know their names.

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Sora asked. Weevil and Rex did an anime-style fall and regained their posture.

"I'm Weevil Underwood! The Bug Pokémon specialist! There isn't a single Bug Type Pokémon that I had not mastered!" Weevil introduced.

"And I'm Rex Raptor! And reptile Pokémon are my specialty!" Rex introduced.

"And we both know who you are, Sora Ketchum!" Weevil said, pointing squarely at Sora. "The Indigo Plateu Pokémon League champion!"

"Though we didn't even recognize you at first," Rex said. Weevil kicks on his butt.

"Shut up, you idiot! That isn't important!" Weevil yelled.

"How did you two end up here in the first place?" Kairi asked. Weevil adjusted his glasses and chuckled.

"I am glad you asked," Weevil said. "We owe that to you when had your Seadra use its Twister and have sent us on this spit of land! We had no idea you would be here until we saw you two out on your little romantic outing We also knew the little water baby had to be here too."

"We tried to ruin your little date when crap kept happening to us," Rex added.

"You mean, you didn't follow us here just to get back at us?" Lana asked.

"Uh, like he said, we didn't know you guys were here," Rex admitted.

"And when the two of you had your battle, we decided to wait until your battle concluded and strike when all three of you were present and accounted for!" Weevil said. Both opposing trainers took out their Pokéballs.

"Now we battle!" Weevil and Rex challenged. Sora growled at both Weevil and Rex. Kairi stepped up and so did Mallow.

"You two sit this one out," Mallow said.

"You had your battle, and we'll battle them both and teach them some manners," Kairi said.

"Go Raichu!" Kairi shouted.

"Go Skiploom!" Mallow shouted.

Raichu and Skiploom emerges out of their Pokéballs and waited for their trainers instructions. Weevil and Rex threw their Pokéballs as well.

"Exterminate them, Pinsir!" Weevil shouted.

"Go Salandit!" Rex shouted.

Pinsir clamps its mandibles on its head and Salandit snarls upon entry.

"Pinsir! You use your Slash on that rodent of hers!" Weevil ordered.

"Salandit! Poison Jab on that rodent too!" Rex ordered.

Both Pinsir and Salandit charged right towards Raichu, not caring about Skiploom.

"Skiploom! Fairy Wind!" Mallow ordered. Skiploom blew Fairy Wind on the opposing Pokémon. Pinsir lands right on Salandit. Kairi looked over to Mallow.

"Thanks Mallow!" Kairi said.

"Anytime!" Mallow said.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch on Salandit!" Kairi ordered. Raichu landed an electric punch on the toxic lizard Pokémon. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Raichu grabs Salandit and jumps in the air. Raichu twirls into a roll and threw Salandit right at Pinsir. Weevil and Rex growled in frustration.

"You brat! Salandit! Willi-O-Wisp! Send it to Raichu!" Rex ordered. Salandit calls forth bluish-purple flames and comes right towards Raichu.

"Skiploom! Seed Bomb!" Mallow ordered. Skiploom fires seeds and the attack makes contact with Will-O-Wisp, resulting in an explosion.

"I had enough of that meddling weed! Pinsir! Forget about that electric rat and go for that Skiploom! Brutal Swing!" Weevil ordered. Pinsir grabs Skiploom and swings her around in its claw. Pinsir then throws Skiploom. Mallow gasped.

"Salandit! Dragon Claw on Skiploom!" Rex ordered. Salandit swipes his claw emitting a purple aura and strikes Skiploom hard. Skiploom took heavy damage from Piinsir and Salandit.

"Skiploom!" Mallow gasped. Kairi didn't like how brutal they were battling.

"I thought it was me you were after," Kairi pointed out.

"Don't get jealous. You'll get what's coming to you!" Weevil said.

"Then bring it on, you cockroach!" Kairi taunted. She turns to Rex. "You too, lizard boy!"

"As you wish! Pinsir! Super Power!" Weevil ordered. Pinsir's body glowed a light blue aura and headed towards Raichu.

"Salandit! Poison Jab!" Rex ordered. Salandit also headed right towards Raichu. Kairi knew she got their attention.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu shocs both Pinsir and Salandit hard. Skiploom gets back up and then starts to evolve. Mallow was awestruck at the sight. Skiploom was now a Jumpluff. Mallow smiled, knowing how adorable her newly evolved Pokémon looked.

"Jumpluff! Cotton Spore!" Mallow ordered. Jumpluff sends out some cotton and it tangles up both Pinsir and Salandit.

"Get that cotton off of you!" Weevil shouted.

"Salandit! Just burn it off!" Rex added.

Salandit tried to burn off the cotton, but it was no use, because it was on its mouth and there was too much. Pinsir's mandibles also, got too much cotton to rip off.

"How about we finish them off, Kairi!" Mallow suggested.

"Sure thing!" Kairi agreed. "Togepi! Metronome!" Togepi swung his little arms back and forth. Weevil and Rex both laughed at how how predictable Metronome is.

"It might just end up being Splash or something," Weevil said.

"Right. There's nothing to worry about," Rex said. Togepi's little arms glows. Togepi's little arms raises above his head and forms a blue ball. Togepi glows blue. fires multiple beams of yellow-orange from Togepi's arms and fires a massive beam of blue energy and blasts into Weevil, Rex and their Pokémon. They go flying into the air screaming.

"We may not be Team Rocket, but we are really blasting off now!" Weevil yelled.

"Biggtime!" Rex added.

A star twinkles in the distance.

"That takes care of those two," Kairi said.

"It sure does," Mallow agreed.

"Pluff! Jumpluff!" Jumpluff added. She jumps up and down in happiness.

Sora went over to Kairi and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back. Mallow and Lana looked at the couple sweetly.

Over to Moe, Larry, and Curly, they met with the two Mr. Mime and Mr. Rime.

"You you guys. What's the 911?" Moe asked. The Galarian Mr. Mime imitated Jessie's exact movements, while the Kantonian Mr. Mime imititated the police. Mr. Rime imitated Maya stiing in the throne and holding its cane like the Sea Spirit. The two Mr. Mime then started to imitate more cops standing around. "So, they're getting more coppers to show up, huh?" Mr. Rime and the two Mr. Mime nodded. "And they think they're going to get it easier with so many guards around, eh?"

"Mr. Rime," Mr. Rime said nodded.

"Mr. Mime!" The Kantonian Mr. Mime said. It flapped its hands.

"And they're going to fly?" Curly asked. Moe glares at him.

"Would you like to see some little birdies?" Moe asked in a playful manner.

"You mean really pretty, pretty little birdies?" Curly asked.

"Why certainly," Moe answered.

"Then I wanna see some birdies," Curly said.

"You've got it," Moe conks Curly on the head. Birds start flying around his head.

"Pretty, pretty little birdies," Curly said.

"But, how are they gonna do it?" Larry asked.

"I dunno, but we should make sure they don't succeed," Moe said.

"Right!" Larry and Curly said.

"Mime!" The two Mr. Mime added.

"Rime!" Mr. Rime pitched in.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Mallow, and Lana made it to the Pokémon Center and met up with their friends waiting for them to come back.

"Good to see that you came back," Lillie said.

"But, you're kinda late. What took so long?" Kiawe asked.

"We had a run-in with a couple of old 'buddies' of ours," Sora said.

"Old buddies?" Acerola asked.

"You remember those two divers we met back at the sunken ship?" Lana asked. Lillie, Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu nodded. "They said that their names are Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor and they were on the island just to get their revenge on us."

"But, Mallow and I sent them packing," Kairi said.

"Man, those two clowns must have been determined to get some payback. And I thought Team Rocket were determined," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I hope we meet them again, because I'm looking forward to teaching them some manners myself," Hapu said.

"So do I," Kiawe stated, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

Entering the Pokémon Center, a young man who has dark skin, thick eyebrows, black eyes and black spiky hair. He even has a scar on his right cheek. He wore a blue sleeveless kimono with dark blue shorts. He also wore dark brown sandals. He grins when he spots Sora.

"Excuse me," the young man spoke up. The group turned to see the young man approaching them. "Are you by chance a Pokémon trainer who goes by name of Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah. But, who are you?" Sora asked him. The young man grinned.

"My name is Mako Tsunami; a master fisherman. And I must say, I have watched your battles. I must say, the way you handled your Pokémon has impressed me," Mako said. He turns to Lana. "And you Lana, you battled honorably as well." Lana smiled at that.

"Thanks," Lana said.

"Also, I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time. Your tales of greatness has reached me from across the sea. And I wondered what kind of Pokémon trainer you were, and watching your battles have answered my question," Mako said. Sora grinned.

"I'm starting to wonder about your battling skills, Mako," Sora said.

"You will find out firsthand, because you and I will be battling each other tomorrow," Mako said. Sora was surprised to hear that his next opponent is Mako himself. "I am looking forward to a fine battle."

"You too, Mako. Give me everything you've got," Sora said, shaking his hand.

"You shall not be disappointed, my friend," Mako said.

On the very next day, Sora and Mako enter the battlefield. Sora comes into the green side and Mako takes the red side.

 **"It's a beautiful day here in the Whirl Cup as we enter the third round of the competition. Only sixteen trainers are left and the competition is fierce! The winners will be moving on in the semi-finals tomorrow! First up, Mako Tsunami versus Sora Ketchum!"** The announcer announced.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley take their seats. Moe, Larry, and Curly are with the Mr. Mime and Mr. Rime to foil Team Rocket's plan.

"Remember you guys. Be inconspicuous," Moe said.

"Aye-aye sir!" Larry and Curly saluted. Curly smacks him in the hand by mistake.

"Oh!" Moe yelped. Curly winced. Moe grabs him by the collar. "Do that again and I'm going to give you such a pop."

"Which flavor?" Curly asked.

"Here's ten delicious flavors," Moe suggested. He smacks Curly's face with both hands. Moe was about to give Curly more of a beating when Larry intervened.

"Quit clowing around. Here they come," Larry said. They spot Team Rocket coming and spy on Maya and her guards.

"Good eye Larry," Moe said, patting Larry on the head.

"As soon as they make their move we move right in. Right?" Moe asked.

"Right," Larry said.

"Wrong," Curly said. Moe and Larry glare at him. "I mean Right!"

"That's what I thought," Moe said.

Down to Sora and Mako, they both await for their battle to start. Mako has taken dout a Dive Ball while Sora has taken out a Pokéball.

"Same rules as the second round! The both of you will be using three Pokémon each! The battle is over when all three Pokémon are taken down!" The referee announced.

Up to Team Rocket, they wait for the right moment to strike.

"How much longer are we gonna wait, Jessie? My legs are starting to stiffen up!" James said.

"How are we gonna be able to swipe the Sea Spirit with all those guards standing around?" Meowth asked. Jessie got wide-eyed to the many guards standing around. She also started sweating.

"I said I have a plan," Jessie said.

The referee raises the flags and said, "Begin!"

"Come forth, Poliwrath!" Mako shouted when he threw his Dive Ball. Poliwrath is let out and raises its arms in the air upon entry. Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Go Blastoise!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Blastoise gets his cannons ready for battle.

 **"Sora has chosen Blastoise and Mako has chosen Poliwrath! These two Water Type Pokémon are pretty tough to handle!"** The announcer announced.

"Poliwrath! Begin with Dual Chop!" Mako ordered. Poliwrath charges towards the large turtle Pokémon to chop him.

"Blastoise! Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered. Blastoise surrounds himself with water and darts towards Poliwrath, dealing a direct hit.

 **"Blastoise has blocked Poliwrath's Dual Chop with Aqua Jet! Sora has once again used a good offense as a godd defense!"** The announcer announced.

"Now fire a fullpower Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Flash Cannon and it strikes Poliwrath hard.

"Poliwrath! Scald!" Mako ordered. Crosses its arms and uncrosses them to unleash a stream of scalding water from its spiral pattern belly. The hot water doesn't just strikes Blastoise, but the attack burns Blastoise as well.

 **"Blastoise is really feeling the burn from that Scald! Blastoise is slowly going to feel some damage from its burns! Can Sora find a way to bring down Poliwrath before it takes down Blastoise?"** The announcer questioned.

"Gotta take down Poliwrath before those burns get the best of Blastoise. Maybe I can wait for Mako to make his next move and maybe try a direct Water Pulse," Sora said.

"Poliwrath! Dynamic Punch!" Mako ordered. Poliwrath charges towards Blastoise to deliever a devastating punch.

"Blastoise! Water Pulse!" Sora ordered. Blastoise forms a ball of water and hurls it right into Poliwrath, causing heavy damage. Water Pulse confuses Poliwrath in the process.

 **"Poliwrath has walked right into a trap! Now that Poliwrath is confused, it's up to Sora's Blastoise to deliever the finishing move!"** The announcer announced.

"You can do it, Sora," Kairi said.

"Okay Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump and the water attack hits Poliwrath hard. Sora figured this Poliwrath didn't have the Water Absorb ability, so that meant Water Type attack can hurt it. Poliwrath hits a pillar and floats in the water, knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has once again taken the lead in this match! It's no surprise to me that he has!"** The announcer announced. Sora's fanclub seems to agree as they all cheered for his victory. Mako smiled at Sora when he was calling back his Poliwrath.

"Most impressive, Sora. You have raised your Blastoise well. The way you used those attacks has proven it!" Mako said to Sora.

"Thanks Mako. I'm ready for what you've got next!" Sora said. Mako takes out another Dive Ball.

"And you shall have it! Slowking! Come forth!" Mako shouted. Slowking adjusts the shell crown on its head.

 **"Mako's second Pokémon is Slowking!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Blastoise into his Pokéball. **"Sora is recalling his Blastoise! Which one is he going to send out next?"** Sora took out his Friend Ball.

"Go Azumarill!" Sora shouted. The Friend Ball opens and Azumarill moves her ears upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out his Azumarill!** " The announcer announced.

"Azumarill! Play Rough!" Sora ordered. Azumarill charges towards Slowking to deliever a pummeling.

"Slowking! Iron Defense!" Mako ordered. Slowking's body gave off a metallic glow. Azumarill gave Slowking such a beating, but it did little damage.

 **"Azumarill has started up with Play Rough, but it didn't do much to damage Slowking!"** The announcer announced. Mako smirks as his plan had worked.

"Excellent. You have taken the bait, as I knew you would," Mako said in his thoughts. Sora didn't know what he was smirking about, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Play Rough didn't do much to hurt Slowking, but why is he so calm?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"You walked right into my trap, Sora. Slowking! Trick Room!" Mako ordered. Slowking's eyes glows and a golden-orange cube surrounds both Azumarill and Slowking.

Kairi, the Alolan nine, Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley didn't like how that looked.

"Oh no. Not Trick Room," Lana groaned.

"As we all know, it boosts up the speed of slow moving Pokémon that used it," Lillie said.

"And now he's going to have a hard time with it until it wares off," Acerola said.

"Sora found the weakness to Trick Room before and I hope he can use it again before Slowking gets the better of him," Sophocles said.

"Slowking! Water Pulse!" Mako ordered. Slowking forms a ball of water and hurls it right towards Azumarill.

"Dodge and fire Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Azumarill fires Bubble Beam to strike Slowking.

"Dodge it!" Mako called out. Slowking moves out of the way and Bubble Beam misses. "Now strike with Aqua Tail!" Slowking's tail emits water and moves towards Azumarill. Before Azumarill could dodge the attack, Slowking strikes at Azumarill with Aqua Tail.

 **"Mako's Slowking is really giving Azumarill an unrelenting onslaught! Can Sora pull through before Mako could knock Sora's Azumarill out?"** The announcer asked.

"Gotta be a way to get rid of Trick Room before his Slowking takes out Azumarill. How? Come on, Sora, think!" Sora said in his thoughts. Sora remembered doing so when he battled with a trainer's Slowpoke. But, this time he thought of something new. "That's right! How could I have forgotten?" He spoke out, "Azumarill! Bubble Beam!" Azumarill fires Bubble Beam right at Slowking.

"Ha! That attack again? Slowking! Aqua Tail!" Mako ordered. Slowking avoids Azumarill's Bubble Beam and comes towards Azumarill to strike Azumarill with Aqua Tail again.

 **"Slowking come right at Azumarill with another Aqua Tail! Azumarill is just standing there! What is he up to?"** The announcer asked. Mako was confused by why Sora didn't tell Azumarill to dodge.

Kairi saw what he had in mind and she smiled to her boyfriend.

"I knew you would figure it out," Kairi said. Once Slowking was close enough, Sora had to spring his trap.

"NOW!" Sora shouted. Azumarill jumps to her right and Sloking misses the aqua rabbit Pokémon and struck the walls of Slowking's Trick Room instead. Mako gasped when he saw the walls of Slowking's Trick Room to shatter.

"No! He had baited me now! Clever," Mako said to himself.

Trick Room had shattered into pieces and now Slowking is back to its normal slow moving speed.

 **"Sora has turned the tides on Mako once more! How will Mako get the best of him again?"** The announcer asked.

"Slowking! Water Pulse!" Mako ordered.

"Azumarill! You use Water Pulse too!" Sora ordered.

Both Water Type Pokémon forms balls of water and they collide into each other. It results in a watery explosion, pushing back both Azumarill and Slowking.

"Slowking! Aqua Tail!" Mako ordered.

"Azumarill! Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Both Pokémon come at each other. Azumarill landed an icy punch before Slowking swung its tail right at her.

"Water Pulse!" Sora and Mako ordered. Azumarill and Mako forms balls of water and this time, bigger than normal. They threw their Water Pulse right at each other, resulting in another watery explosion. Both Pokémon are hit by the blast and it results in a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Slowking and Azumarill are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora still remains in the lead with two to one! Mako needs to get his head in the game if he wants to stay in this competition!"** The announcer announced. Sora and Mako calls back their fallen Pokémon.

"You battled hard, Slowking. Get some rest. You have earned it," Mako said. He pulls out another Dive Ball. "Well done, Sora. You have taken down two of my Pokémon!"

"You did a pretty good job too, Mako!" Sora said, taking out his Pokéball.

"My final Pokémon shall be Lapras!" Mako threw his Dive Ball. He let out a large Lapras. "My Lapras is my strongest Pokémon! None of my challengers have never brought him down!"

"We'll see about that!" Sora said, taking out his Pokéball. Back to action, Blastoise!" Sora shouted. Blastoise re-enters the battle, despite the burns.

 **"Sora has sent his Blastoise back out and Mako's final Pokémon is his Lapras! And judging by how tough his Lapras looks, Sora is going to have a hard time against that behemoth!"** The announcer announced. Sora didn't doubt it for a second.

"That Lapras looks pretty tough, and he'll probably take out Blastoise pretty quick; and Blastoise's burns will also do the job. I just need to tire him out before he does," Sora said in his thoughts.

"He's sending his Blastoise back out?" Sophocles asked, stunned.

"What could he be planning?" Kiawe asked.

"Lapras! Freeze-Dry!" Mako ordered. Lapras charges an orb of light blue energy in his mouth. He then fires a beam of light blue energy from the orb and sends it right towards Blastoise.

 **"Lapras has fired Freeze-Dry and it deals heavy damage to Water Type Pokémon despite being an Ice Type attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Blastoise! Dodge it! Jump in the water!" Sora called out. Blastoise jumps in the water Lapras's Freeze-Dry misses.

 **"That was so close! Blastoise has avoided Freeze-Dry just by jumping in the water! A close shave for his Blastoise!"** The announcer announced. Blastoise resurfaces.

"Lapras! Body Press!" Mako ordered. Lapras swam towards Blastoise to press his body against him.

"Blastoise! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Blastoise fires Flash Cannon and it strikes Lapras hard. Lapras had been stopped from using Body Press. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fires Hydro Pump from his cannons and the attack strikes Lapras hard.

 **"Blastoise is really giving it to Lapras! How is Mako going to manage?"** The announcer asked.

"Lapras! Hyper Beam!" Mako ordered. Lapras fired Hyper Beam right at Blastoise.

"Hurry Blastoise! Dodge it!" Sora ordered. Blastoise dove underwater and moved to the left. The blast from Hyper Beam pushes Blastoise forward. "Blastoise!"

 **"Lapras had fired a devastating Hyper Beam! But is Blastoise okay?"** The announcer asked. Blastoise resurfaces. Sora saw how Lapras was getting tired from using Hyper Beam. Sora looked over to his Blastoise and saw how bad his burns were taking their toll.

"Aqua Jet!" Sora ordered. Blastoise surrounds himself with water and headds right towards Lapras. Mako knew Lapras couldn't attack again because of Hyper Beam and before he could tell Lapras to dodge, Blastoise lands a direct hit.

 **"Sora is really turning the tables on Lapras! Can it continue?"** The announcer asked. Blastoise's burn condition took its toll and Blastoise couldn't keep going. The referee raises the red flag.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Lapras wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Blastoise's burns has finished the job before Lapras could! Both trainers are down to one Pokémon left!"** The announcer announced. Sora looks over to Lapras and he was even more exhausted. Sora calls back Blastoise.

"You did great, Blastoise. You tired him out, like I wanted you to," Sora said. He takes out his next Pokéball.

"I did warn of my Lapras's power, did I not?" Mako asked.

"You did, Mako! But, your Lapras's winning streak won't last forever!" Sora stated. Mako chuckled.

"You presume too much. My Lapras shall crush your next Pokémon into dust!" Mako said.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked. He threw his Pokéball. "Go Kabutops!" His Pokéball opens and Kabutops clangs his claws upon entry.

 **"Sora's final Pokémon is his Kabutops! Kabutops has the advantage being a Rock Type Pokémon and Lapras being an Ice Type Pokémon! Mako doesn't seem too worried!"** The announcer announced.

"His Kabutops had my attention ever since I first laid eyes upon it. Truly, a Pokémon worth battling," Mako said. Sora knew his Lapras couldn't attack again after using Hyper Beam, so he had to take advantage of the situation while he can.

"Kabutops! Move in with Slash!" Sora ordered. Kabutops charges towards the transport Pokémon and gave it a swipe of his claw.

"Lapras! Dodge it!" Mako ordered. Lapras avoids Kabutops's attack.

"Try again!" Sora called out. Kabutops tries to swipe at Lapras, but Lapras was moving too fast, but Sora saw how tired Lapras was getting at dodging.

 **"Kabutops is swiping at Lapras and it's not taking any hits! How long can these two can keep it up?"** The announcer asked.

"Is Mako trying to tire out Kabutops like Sora is trying to do with his Blastoise?" Sophocles asked.

"I think he is. If Sora keeps wasting energy, he'll be knocked out of the tournament retty fast," Illima said.

"Come on, Sora. I know you can turn this around," Kairi said in her thoughts. Mako grinned because he now he had Kabutops where he wanted him.

"Once again, you have taken the bait. Lapras! Body Press!" Mako ordered. Lapras moved in to press his body against Kabutops.

"Kabutops! Mud Shot!" Sora ordered. Kabutops fired Mud Shot right into Lapras's face and he falls right in the water.

 **"That Mud Shot attack had saved it from Lapras from delievering a Body Press attack!** **"** The announcer announced.

"Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Kabtuops forms silver crystalized rocks and hurls them right at Lapras, and he got pelted by the rocks. Mako knew it caused heavy damage due to typings. "Now use Bubble Beam!" Kabutops fired Bubble Beam and it strikes Lapras good.

 **"Lapras is really taking a beating from Kabutops! Can Mako put a stop to it before he is defeated?"** The announcer asked. Mako grinned.

"You are a worthy opponent, but your victory shall not be today! Lapras! Freeze-Dry!" Mako ordered. Lapras fired Freeze-Dry to finish Kabutops off.

"Kabutops! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Kabutops avoids Lapras's Freeze-Dry, before the attack could reach him. The attack had created a cold mist. Kabutops had avoided Lapras's Freeze-Dry just by diving in the water. Kabutops swam across the battlefield. Many of the spectators thought it was over for him, but not Kairi. She saw Kabutops resurfae right next to Lapras.

 **"Incredible! Lapras's Freeze-Dry has stopped Kabutops clean! It looks like it's over!"** The announcer announced. The fog had cleared, they all found Kabutops was nowhere to be seen. **"Wait a minute! Where is Kabutops?"** Mako was confused by what he was seeing. Sora looked over to Lapras and saw Kabtutops right next to him.

"Kabutops! Slash!" Sora ordered. Kabutops jumps out of the water and gave Lapras a slash on the side before Lapras could react.

 **"There's Kabutops! Kabutops had just avoided That Freeze-Dry just by jumping in the water! Talking about a last minute escape!"** The announcer announced. Mako was shocked to see Sora's Kabutops was still in one piece.

"Impossible! Even I should realized that. He used my attack as a cover just so his Kabutops can swim about without Lapras noticing!" Mako said in his thoughts.

"Kabutops! One more Slash!" Sora ordered.

"Lapras! Body Press!" Mako ordered. Both Kabutops and Lapras charged towards each other. Kabutops moved in with Slash and Lapras movd in with Body Press. Both Pokémon manages to strike each other. Kabtops and Lapras did their stance even when in the water.

Everyone waited to see who had won and who had lost. Kabutops took a pretty bad blow from Body Press and Lapras did from Slash. Lapras smirked knowing Body Press was enough to bring him down, but he fell to the water. Lapras was done and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Lapras is unable to battle! Kabutops wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora had taken out Mako Tsunami and he is now moving on in the Semi-Finals of the tournament!** **"** The announcer announced. Mako was awestruck. He couldn't believe that his strongest Pokémon had been taken down. Mako then starts laughing.

"I may not have won, but an enjoyable battle nonetheless," Mako said. He calls back his Lapras and Sora saw he was patting Kabutops on the head.

"I knew you could do it, Kabutops. So proud of you," Sora said.

Sora met up with his girlfriend, the Pokémon and the Alolan nine and Kairi hugs him tight.

"I knew you would pull through, Sora," Kairi said proudly.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said. He hugs her back. Mako walks up to the group. Sora and Kairi turns to see Mako coming.

"Concragulations Sora. You have battled honorably today," Mako said. Sora smiles and shakes Mako's hand.

"Thanks Mako. You battled pretty hard too. Gotta admit you almost had me," Sora said.

"Indeed. You did the impossible. You defeated my strongest Pokémon. You were right when you said my Lapras won't win forever. I look forward to when we battle again. And the results will not be the same next time," Mako said. He took his leave.

Sora was now in the semi-finals and he had to take extra care when battling his next opponent. Sora figured Marlon had to make it there as well. Also, Team Rocket's next plan in stealing the Sea Spirit is about to spring up and how will their plan be foiled. More coming in the next chapter.


	154. Sora vs Marlon

**Episode 154: Sora vs Marlon**

 **Here is my final chapter for the Whirl Cup arc. The battle between Sora and Marlon will be one to conclude the tournament and Sora or Marlon will be victorious!**

Sora had made it to the semi-finals of the Whirl Cup along with Marlon and six other trainers. He knew only one of them was going to make it to the top.

Sora decided to go over his battle plans after dinner. After they ate, Sora and Kairi were alone and Sora were going over the rules of the tournament, making sure he wasn't breaking any rules by mistake.

"It turns out that you can exchange your Pokémon during this tournament," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, just as long they're Water Type Pokémon," Sora said. He took out his Pokédex and he exchanged Blastoise, Primarina, Azumarill, and Kabutops for Kingler, Golduck, Poliwrath, and Lapras. "There. Now my other Water Types can have a shot at the tournament's semi-finals."

"I figured you would do that," Kairi said. Sora looked at her.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said. He stared at her and she became confused by his stare.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I've been wondering about this for a while, but I never asked," Sora said.

"Ask about what, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Back at the Poké Maiden Tournament, how come you didn't switch any of the Pokémon you had with you and use any of the others you had? I didn't it was against the rules or anything; I just wanted to know," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"I just figured, I would stick with the team I got for it. Switching Pokémon wasn't against the rules, but they told me that it wasn't required to switch teams, but I decided to use the ones I had with me anyway," Kairi said. Sora understood what she meant.

"I can respect that choice, Kairi. You had to do it your way. It was your very first tournament. I was proud of you when you won it," Sora said. He placed his arm around Kairi. "And I'm proud of you now." Kairi smiled hearing that and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sora. Just know I'm always be proud of you too," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips and he wraps his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him.

It was the morning of the Whirl Cup semi-finals and Sora is up against a young woman named Angelica; she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a violet shirt and a dark purple short skirt. She wore red heels. Marlon had already won the first battle using his Wailmer and now it was Sora's turn after the second battle. Sora takes the green side once again.

 **"Up for our third battle for the Whirl Cup semi-finals as Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town takes on Angelica from Snowbelle City!"** The announcer announced. The referee looks at both trainers.

"The rules are the same as the secondand third rounds! You're both allowed to use three Pokémon each! And the battle is over when all three are defeated!" The referee instructed. Sora took out a Pokéball and Angelica took one out as well. The referee raises both flags. "Begin!"

"Go for it, Kingler!" Sora shouted. Kingler clamps his large pincer upon entry.

"I'm going with you, Primarina!" Angelica shouted. The Pokéball lets out her own Primarina. Sora saw how different this Primarina was from his own.

 **"Sora begins with Kingler and Angelica begins with Primarina!"** The announcer announced.

"Kingler! Start things up with Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Kingler makes his way towards Primarina with his claws metalized.

"Primarina! Echoed Voice!" Angelica ordered. Primarina lets out a loud sound sending Kingler back. As the name suggested, it echoed throughout the whole island.

 **"Primarina blocks Kingler's Metal Claw with Echoed Voice! And many of you have now found out why it's called that!"** The announcer announced.

"Primarina! Icy Wind!" Angelica ordered. Primarina releases a wind with light blue sparkles inside from its mouth at Kingler.

"Kingler! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Kingler manages to avoid Icy Wind just by jumping to one of the platforms. "Now move in with Crabhammer!" Kingler charges towards Primarina and swings his large pincer right at Primarina, delievering a powerful blow.

 **"Kingler comes swinging with a powerful Crabhammer!"** The announcer announced.

"I have to take that Kingler down a notch. And I know how. Primarina! Perish Song!" Angelica ordered. Primarina sang a song and crimson music notes surrounds both Primarina and Kingler.

 **"Looks like Angelica is taking no chances here!** **Angelica must want to end this quickly! Perish Song is sure to do wonders on both Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"She must have been planning this right from the start. She figured she could take out my Kingler with a time limit. That's going to be bad for me and her. Even if I do make a switch, my next one will only be affected by Perish Song," Sora said in his thoughts. "Gotta stick with Kingler until then."

"Primarina! Icy Wind!" Angelica ordered. Primarina blows Icy Wind right at Kingler again.

"Kingler! Dodge and use Vice Grip!" Sora ordered. Kingler dodged Vice Grip and used it to grab Primarina.

 **"Kingler has Primarina is a pretty tight hold! And I don't think Kingler is going to let go!"** The announcer announced.

"Why doesn't Sora just switch Pokémon? He still has others to use!" Sophocles said.

"It's because of Perish Song. Even if Sora does switch, his other Pokémon will only be affected until Perish Song has ran its course," Lillie said.

"She's right. And Sora knows that. He plans to keep Kingler in the battle until Perish Song ran its course," Illima said.

"Primarina! Try to get loose! Icy Wind!" Angelica ordered. Primarina shoots Icy Wind right at Kingler's feet. Primarina then tries to get loose from Kingler's grip.

"Keep holding on, Kingler!" Sora called out.

 **"Primarina is trying to get loose from Kingler's grip! I guess I stand corrected about I said earlier!"** The announcer announced.

"Hold on just a little longer, Kingler," Sora said in his thoughts. "I know you can do it."

Kingler started lose his grip over his opponent just as Perish Song was taking its toll on the crab Pokémon.

"Primarina! Echoed Voice!" Angelica ordered. Primarina used its sound attack to blow into Kingler's face, loosening his grip. Primarina kept it up until Kingler was forced to let go of Primarina.

 **"Primarina is now loose and Kingler is going to have a hard time on its claws!"** The announcer announced.

"Looks like things are getting intensed down there," Mallow said.

"If I was still in the tournament, I would know how he feels," Lana said.

"Come on, Sora! You can take her out!" Kiawe stated.

"And come out on top!" Acerola added.

"Primarina is out of Kingler's hold, but I have to move fast to get Primarina down. But, Kingler is also going down, but at least he gave it a shot," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora spoke out loud, "Kingler! Move in with Crabhammer!" Kingler was about to move towards Primarina when he saw his feet were frozen solid. "Crap!"

 **"Kingler can't seem to move! Primarina's Icy Wind seems to have frozen Kingler's feet and can't get loose itself!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Primarina! Sparkling Aria!" Angelica ordered. Primarina fired its signature attack and it strikes Kingler good. Sora had to do something to take down Primarina before Kingler goes down as well. He had to get Kingler's feet free.

"Kingler! Crabhammer on the ice!" Sora ordered. Kingler slams his pincer on the ice, breaking it in the process.

 **"Kingler is trying to get free just by using Crabhammer!"** The announcer announced. Kingler broke the ice on his feet.

"Okay Kingler! Razor Shell!" Sora ordered. Kingler's pincers extended emitting water. Kingler swings his pincers at Primarina. The soloist Pokémon goes flying in the air and lands on one of the platforms. Perish Song had finished its job and Kingler was brought down as well. The referee raises both flags.

"Primarina and Kingler are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Both trainers are down to two Pokémon each! This could be anyone's guess who's going to be in the lead!"** The announcer announced. Sora and his opponents calls back their fallen Pokémon. They take out another Pokéball.

"Go Golduck!" Sora shouted. Golduck makes his entrance by doing a few poses. Many of Sora's female fans all scream loudly seeing how a trainer like Sora has such a smooth Golduck. Sora's expression went into a deadpan expression. "Your personality has changed after you evolved, you know that?"

Sora just couldn't believe his Golduck is the Psyduck who he didn't even try to catch and he accidentally ended up being his Pokémon one that couldn't perform an attack unless it was done by an extreme headache and couldn't swim.

 **"Sora's second Pokémon is his Golduck! And it looks like it's showing off to the crowd!"** The announcer announced. Angelica just looked at Golduck quite confused.

"How couldba twip like him get a pretty cool and smooth Pokémon like that Golduck?!" Angelica exclaimed in her thoughts. Lana ended up being more jealous. Her cheeks just puffed up.

"Sora gets all the cool ones," Lana pouted.

"And I thought Sora was popular with the girls," Kiawe said. Kairi turns and glares at the Fire Type trainer. He got scared. "Uh, I didn't mean it!"

"I hope not, for your sake," Kairi said in a threatening tone.

"If there's one thing I've learned since meeting Sora and Kairi; never ship Sora or Kairi with anyone of the opposite sex," Sophocles said.

"Never ever," Mina agreed.

Angelica continued to stare at Sora's Golduck and the referee was getting impatient. He clears his throat, snapping Angelica back to reality.

"Angelica! Please select your next Pokémon right away or you forfeit the battle!" The referee stated.

"R-r-right!" Angelica said, suddenly remembering the battle. She threw her Pokéball. "Go Dewgong!" Her Pokéball opens and her Dewgong lands on the pillar.

 **"Angelica's second Pokémon is her Dewgong! This should be interesting!"** The announcer announced.

"Dewgong! Use your Headbutt!" Angelica ordered. Dewgong charged towards Golduck with its head.

"Golduck! Psychic!" Sora ordered. Golduck stops Dewgong with Psychic. Dewgong started to squirm around in Golduck's telekinesis. "Now fire Hydro Pump!" Golduck fires Hydro Pump and it sends Dewgong right back to its trainer's feet.

 **"Golduck stopped Dewgong cold with its Psychic and sends Dewgong flying back with Hydro Pump! How will Angelica counter that?"** The announcer announced.

"Dewgong! Use Signal Beam!" Angelica ordered. Dewgong fired Signal Beam. Sora had an ace up his sleeve.

"Golduck! Block it with Water Pulse!" Sora ordered. Golduck forms a ball of water and sends it right into Dewgong's Signal Beam. It results in an explosion. Golduck jumps in the water in the smokescreen.

 **"Sora's Golduck collided Water Pulse with Dewgong's Signal Beam! And now, the smoke is making difficult to tell what is happening!"** The announcer announced.

Once the smoke cleared, Angelica, Dewgong, and everyone else watching saw Golduck was gone. Angelica knew Golduck had to dive in the water during the smokescreen.

"Dewgong! Jump in the water!" Angelica called out. Dewgong dived in the water.

Dewgong saw Golduck in the water as well. The underwater cameras activate and the battle is viewed.

 **"Golduck has dived in the water during the commotion! Both are once again on equal grounds! Or should I say, equal waters!"** The announcer announced.

"Golduck! Full powered Psybeam!" Sora ordered. Golduck started to build up some energy to prepare to attack Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Headbutt!" Angelica ordered.

Dewgong starts to charge at Golduck.

 **"Golduck is building up some juice to use a powerful Psybeam! And now Dewgong is coming right at Golduck with a Headbutt! How will this go?"** The announcer asked. Kairi and the Alolan nine all watched with worry, knowing it could be a direct hit. Golduck fires Psybeam, and the beam hits Dewgong clean on the chest and goes flying in the air. Dewgong then comes crashing down back in the water. Dewgong was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! Golduck wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Golduck has taken out Dewgong and earned its trainer the lead in this battle! Now Angelica has one more Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. She calls back Dewgong.

"I can't belive that I'm losing to this little punk!" Angelica exclaimed in her thoughts. She drew out another Pokéball. "My last Pokémon shall be able to turn this battle around!" She grinned. Sora didn't what she was grinning about, but he knew it didn't look good for him. She threw her Pokéball. She shouted, "Go Lanturn!" The Pokéball opens and her Lanturn enters the battle.

 **"Angelica's final Pokémon is her Lanturn! And it looks like she's gained the advantage in Types since Lanturn is an Electric Type as well as a Water Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Uh-oh. This is going to be pretty hard for Sora to handle since he's using all Water Types in this battle," Sophocles said.

"I agree. Unless he has a Ground Type Pokémon like a Quagsire, he might be able to turn it around," Illima said.

"I just he's got an idea about how to handle Lanturn," Hapu said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu shouted.

"Toge, Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. She started to worry about how his Pokémon are going to get eliminated and be knocked out of the tournament.

"Lanturn! Start things up with Ion Deluge!" Angelica ordered. Lanturn's bulbs starts to glow bright yellow and its whole body starts glowing in blue static electricity and it illuminates the entire battlefield.

 **"Lanturn has turned the entire battlefield into an electrified one! That also means Normal Type attacks will now be Electric Type attacks!"** The announcer announced.

"Lanturn! Flail!" Angelica ordered. Lanturn swims towards Golduck and smacks Golduck with its tailfin. Static electricity emits from the hits.

 **"That was a nasty hit for Golduck; Super-effective that is!"** The announcer announced.

"Golduck! You doing okay?" Sora asked. Golduck looked his trainer with a thumbs up. "Great! Hydro Pump!" Golduck fired Hydro Pump heading right towards Lanturn.

"Dodge!" Angelica called out. Lanturn dived underwater. Hydro Pump splashed some water creating a small tidal wave.

 **"That Hydro Pump looked like a strong blast, but Lanturn managed to save itself just by diving! Angelica has really come prepared!"** The announcer announced.

"Was she hoping she would be battling Sora?" Kairi asked.

"That's what it sounds like to me," Lillie said.

"Me too," Mina added.

"Let's just hope Sora can mop the floor with her before she does that to him," Mallow said.

"Lanturn! Flail again!" Angelica ordered. Lanturn smacks Golduck with its tailfins again, giving off sparks. "Now! Finish it with Charge Beam!" An orb of yellow electricity electricity gathers in front of Lanturn's mouth and its bulbs starts glowing. Lanturn fires a beam of yellow electricity fromthe orb and it strikes Golduck. The Electric Type attack knocks the duck Pokémon right out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Golduck is unable to battle! Lanturn wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora is down to one more Pokémon! Will Sora's next Pokémon turn things around for him or is it going to end miserably?"** The announcer questioned. Sora took out his next Pokéball.

"Go for it, Lapras!" The Pokéball opens and his Lapras enters the battle.

 **"Sora's third and final Pokémon is Lapras!"** The announcer announced.

"Lanturn! Charge Beam!" Angelica ordered. Lanturn forms a yellow electric orb and fired the beam of electricity right towards the transport Pokémon.

"Lapras! Dodge it!" Sora ordered. Lapras dodges just by diving underwater. She then resurfaces. "Now use Ice Beam!" Lapras fires Ice Beam and the attack heads right towards Lanturn.

"Lanturn! Dodge and use Flail!" Angelica ordered. Ice Beam had missed, but Lapras kept firing and firing. Lapras got lucky and struck Lanturn on the side. "Surf!" Lapras creates a huge tidal wave and rides on the wave.

 **"Lapras has created a huge tidal wave and riding that Surf like a professional surfer! Cowabunga dude!"** The announcer announced.

"Lanturn!" Angelica called out. Lanturn stopped in its tracks and turned right around. The wave came down and Lanturn got swept in the wave.

 **"Lanturn just got wiped out in Lapras's Surf! Can Lanturn keep going?"** The announcer asked. Lanturn resufaces and it didn't have enough energy to keep going. The referee raises the green flag.

"Lanturn is unable to battle! Lapras wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora is now moving on in the finals!"** The announcer announced. **"The fourth and final battle of the semi-finals will begin shortly."** Sora calls back his Lapras and Angelica calls back her Lanturn.

"I can't believe that I lost to some kid!" Angelica exclaimed.

After the battle, Sora went off to the Pokémon Center to have his Pokémon heal up. He, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine all went with him.

Up to Maya and the many guards, Team Rocket waits for the right moment to strike and swipe the Sea Spirit. Moe, Larry, Curly, Mr. Rime, and the Mr. Mime wait for the right moment.

"Look at 'em all!" Meowth said.

"There's way too many of them and besides, I'm getting an even more powerful cramp than yesterday," James said.

"Let's just call it a day," Meowth said.

"You both are impatient, skeptical fools!" Jessie stated. "Okay then!"

"Okay then what?" James and Meowth asked.

"Okay what?" Moe, Larry, and Curly whispered.

Jessie turns around and points her right hand straight into the sky.

"We'll steal it tomorrow!" Jessie stated. James and Meowth did an anime-style fall

"Tomorrow's good with me," James said.

Moe, Larry, Curly, Mr. Rime and the Mr. Mime were listening to the small conversation being held.

"You hear that, you guys? They're making their move tomorrow. Got it?" Moe asked.

"Got it," Larry said. Moe turns to Curly.

"How about you, apple-head?" Moe asked.

"Got what?" Curly asked.

"Oh, ignorant, eh?" Moe smacks Curly in the forehead. "Listen, I'll explain this even a bonehead like you can understand. Those guys are gonna swipe the Sea Spirit and we'll be right here to stop em. "

"Right," Curly said.

"Now come on. Let's get out of here, before those guards get suspicious," Moe said. They take their leave along with their Pokémon friends.

On the very next day, Sora and Marlon both won the battles. Sora came through with his Poliwrath, Feraligatr, and Kingler and Marlon pulled through with his usual team.

Sora knew he had to battle the Humilau City Cym Leader in the final round and he was ready for anything he was going to through.

Sora had chosen Poliwrath, Feraligatr, and Lapras for this round and Sora figured Marlon will be throwing in his Wailmer, Mantine fist, so he had to take them both out to get Marlon to reveal his third Pokémon.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The final battle of the Whirl Cup is about to begin! Pokémon League champion Sora Ketchum will be taking on the Humilau City Gym Leader Marlon! Both trainers have worked their way to make it to the top, but only one of them is going to be walking home with the Mystic Water pendant!"** The announcer announced.

"This is it. Marlon is gonna be throwing everything he's got at me and I'm going to be doing the same thing to him. Both his Wailmer and Mantine are going to my biggest challenges," Sora said in his thoughts.

"You can do it, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend. Togepi looked up and saw something in the air. The Pichu both saw something too.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped. Kairi turned to Togepi.

"What's the matter, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pi!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu added.

Pikachu looked to where Togepi and the Pichu were looking at and he saw something as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted when he pointed in the air. Kairi and the Alolan nine turned to see Team Rocket's hot air balloon floating by.

"Oh no," Lillie said.

"Team Rocket!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all exclaimed. They all got up off their seats and rushed towards to where Maya and her gurds are occupying. Moe, Larry, and Curly saw the balloon coming.

"Remember, you guys. Make them come to us. Got it?" Moe asked.

"Got what?" Curly asked. Moe grabs Curly bt the ear.

"Wanna start that again?" Moe asked. He smacks Curly on the forehead again. Kairi and the Alolan nine stopped in their tracks when they met with Moe, Larry, and Curly in front of them. "What are you kids doing here?"

"We might ask you the same thing," Hapu said.

"We saw a hot air balloon just float by," Sophocles said.

"So did we," Curly said.

"What are Team Rocket up to this time?" Kiawe asked.

"They're gonna swipe the Sea Spirit and ruin the Whirl Cup for everyone!" Moe explained.

"WHAT?!" Kairi and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"They can't do that and get away with it," Lana said in a pulse of anger. "This is unforgivable!"

"Agreed. We have work to do," Illima said.

"We can show you the way. Come on," Moe said. The group have set off to foil Team Rocket's plan. The balloon hovers above Maya and her guards, unaware of the impending danger.

"I hear the fishing's good here," Meowth said.

"Then let's drop anchor!" Jessie said. They all take out fishing poles.

"For you folks reading this, here's the play-by-play," James said, breaking the fourth wall.

"And today, we'll be going after the biggest catch of them all! The Sea Spirit Sapphire!" Jessie said, pointing her fishing pole outwards. She lowers her hook attached to a Wobbufett lure. "Here goes." The hook got closer to the Sea Spirit when Maya is watching the battle about to start. She successfully hooks the Sea Spirit. "Got it!"

"Mr. Rime! Ice Shard!" Moe ordered.

Mr. Rime fires Ice Shard, catching everyone's attention. The shards of ice cuts through the fishing line. Team Rocket gasps when their catch is no longer hooked.

"Nice try, Team Rocket! Your plan was gonna fail one way or the other!" Kairi called out. Everyone turned to see the hot air balloon. Sora and Marlon turned to see what everyone else was looking at when they spotted the balloon. Sora facepalmed when he recognized the balloon.

"Oh man. Not those idiots again," Sora said annoyed. Marlon looked at Sora confused when he heard him say that.

"Who are they?" Marlon asked.

"Long story," Sora said while still in a facepalm.

 **"I don't think I believe what I'm seeing, but a hot air balloon carrying three suspicious fishermen is hovering above the Sea Spirit!"** The announcer announced. Mako stood up and growled in anger.

"How dare they try to steal the Sea Spirit!" Mako roared in disgust. Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley couldn't believe what they were doing themselves.

"So it must have been Team Rocket that made that threatening phone call," Officer Jenny said.

"And I made the phone call about the threat," Moe stated.

"Soitenly!" Curly said.

"We know because we heard them talking about it!" Larry added.

"We told you to prepare for trouble!"

"And then you went and made it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Our plan worked to get all the guards surrounding the Sea Spirit and we swoop from above," James said.

"But, it would've gone smoother if you didn't come sticking your noses in our places," Meowth said.

"Why do you even want it in the first place?" Kairi asked.

"The Sea Spirit is a beautiful jewel and it should belong to someone who is truly more beautiful; and that is me," Jessie said.

"No one has ever been able to take the Sea Spirit away from its home," Maya said calmly.

"Then you obviously don't know who you're dealing with, your highness! Allow me to introduce myself!" Jessie said. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Go Abra!" Kairi shouted. Abra does a flip upon entry. "Blow them away with Psychic!"

"You too, Mr. Rime!" Moe ordered. He looks to his left and his right. He smacks Larry and Curly.

"Psychic!" Larry and Curly ordered.

All of the Psychic Type Pokémon focused their Psychic attacks and gave Team Rocket a well-deserved toss into the air.

"All of that effort for nothing!" James said.

"I told you we should have stuck with food-service!" Meowth exclaimed.

"No! My Sea Spirit!" Jessie cried.

Moe turns to Mr. Rime and chuckled.

"How about an Icicle Spear their way?" Moe suggested.

"Mr. Rime," Mr. Rime nodded. Mr. Rime forms a spear of ice using its cane and threw the spear of ice and it went flying in the air at lightning speed. The spear of ice pierced the balloon and it goes flying out of control and hopefully, it sends them far away. The two Mr. Mime pats Abra on the head.

Maya stood up to thank Kairi, Moe, Larry, and Curly for their heroics.

"I am grateful to you all for defending the Sea Spirit from Team Rocket," Maya said to them. Kairi smiled.

"We're just glad we acted just in time," Kairi said. She bowed her head in respect. Moe, Larry, and Curly attempted to do a bow when they bumped heads into each other. They rubbed their heads.

"One at a time," Moe said to them. They bowed again only to bump each other in their heads. Maya giggled a bit at their antics. Kairi looked in the battlefield.

"Sora! Go for it!" Kairi called out to him. Sora smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Sora turned to face the Humilau City Gym Leader.

 **"Sorry about the interruption, ladies and gentlemen! Now the battle proceed as planned!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Dive Ball and Marlon took out a Pokéball.

"This is the final round! The battle is over when all three of either Pokémon is unable to battle!" The referee instructed. He raises both flags. "Begin!"

"Go! Poliwrath!" Sora shouted.

"Surf's up Wailmer!" Marlon shouted. Poliwrath and Wailmer both entered the battle. Poliwrath stares at the ball whale Pokémon.

 **"Marlon had started up with his Wailmer and Sora has sent out his Poliwrath!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he was going to send his Wailmer out first. He might use Whirlpool to do some damage," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Wailmer! Water Pulse!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer forms a ball of water and sends it towards Poliwrath.

"Okay Poliwrath! Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" Sora ordered. Poliwrath charged to deliver a powerful punch.

"Wailmer! Dive in the water!" Marlon shouted. Wailmer ducked in the water just when Poliwrath got close enough. Sora had a dreaded thought.

"Poliwrath! Stay out of the water! no matter what!" Sora called out. Poliwrath nodded.

 **"Poliwrath isn't going after Wailmer! Sora must be playing it safe!"** The announcer announced.

"He thinks staying out of the water is going to help him. That's one smart little dude, but not smart enough," Marlon said in his thoughts. He called out, "Wailmer! Knock Poliwrath in the water!"

Wailmer rams into the platform Poliwrath is standing on like a killer whale trying knock off a seal on an iceberg. Poliwrath manages to hold on to the side as best as he could.

 **"Wailmer is trying to get Poliwrath in the water! But, I don't know how long it's going to last!"** The announcer announced. Wailmer kept ramming.

"His Poliwrath is holding on as best as it possibly could," Chumley said.

"Why is it trying to knock Poliwrath in the water like that?" Minerva asked.

"Marlon must have figured out that if he couldn't get Sora's Poliwrath to follow Wailmer; then he would force Poliwrath in the water," Chumley explained.

"Also, I think he saw right through Marlon's Whirlpool plan and that's why Sora didn't tell his Poliwrath to go after it," Caesar guessed.

"Exactly Ceasar. I didn't think he would walk victimly into a trap," Chumley said. Caesar smiled and continued to watch the battle.

Wailmer kept ramming into the platform trying to shake Poliwrath off the platform, but he refuses to give up. Sora had to think fast before he was going to be sunk.

"If I don't do something fast, Poliwrath is going to go for a spin! And not a very fun spin," Sora said in his thoughts. He looked around and saw some other platforms and the pillars. He figured he could get Wailmer to chase him around. He shouted, "Poliwrath! Go to platform to platform!" Poliwrath runs and jumps on another platform. Marlon was caught off by this sudden change of plan.

"I don't know what he's trying to pull, but it's not going to work!" Marlon said in his thoughts. He yells out, "Wailmer! Go after that Poliwrath if you have to! Jump out of the water!" Wailmer jumps out the water and bounced right after the tadpole Pokémon. Wailmer bounces right at where Poliwrath was before he jumped off to the next one. Wailmer started to chase after Poliwrath just as he hoped it would. Kairi smiled seeing what Sora was doing.

"Yes! That's using your head, Sora!" Kairi cheered. The Alolan nine, Moe, Larry, and Curly all looked at her.

"What do you mean using his head?" Larry asked.

"Fill us in, Kairi," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina added. Kairi turned to them.

"Sora knew Poliwrath will eventually fall in the water, so he decided to have Wailmer chase after him. Wailmer won't be able to use Whirlpool in the water," Kairi explained.

"Now that's a kid whose using his head," Moe said. He looked at Larry. "Why didn't you figure that out?" Moe slaps Larry. He turns to Curly.

"Why didn't you figure that out?" Larry asked. He slaps Curly.

"MMM!" Curly groaned, running his hand on his face. He turns to the Galarian Mr. Mime. "Why didn't you figure that out?" The Galarian Mr. Mime slaps him. "MMM!" Wailmer kept chasing after Poliwrath.

"Wailmer! Whirlpool!" Marlon ordered. Wailmer forms a large whirlpool above itself.

 **"Wailmer has started to use Whirlpool right out of the water and its getting ready to throw it!"** The announcer announced. Wailmer hurls the whirlpool right at Poliwrath.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Poliwrath jumped out of the path of the whirlpool by jumping on one of the pillars. Poliwarth climbed right to the top. Sora's plan was working, no he had to deliever the blow. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath waiteed for Wailmer to be in place. Wailmer jumped after Poliwrath. Once the ball whale Pokémon was in place, Poliwrath jumped off and delievered Dynamic Punch right into Wailmer. The punch landed a critical blow. Wailmer became confused in the process.

 **"Poliwrath has made a bouncing comeback with that dynamic Dynamic Punch! It looks like Wailmer is going to have itself a very hard time!"** The announcer announced. Wailmer spashes back in the water and bumps into the pillars. Marlon couldn't believe what Sora just did.

"Whoa. That little dude tricked me into chasing after Poliwrath. That was a wicked plan," Marlon said.

"Okay Poliwrath! Now use Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Poliwrath fires Bubble Beam and strikes the confused Wailmer. "Now use Body Slam!" Poliwrath slams his body into Wailmer. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath fires Hydro Pump and it sends Wailmer right into a wall. That combination attacks took a toll on Wailmer as it was now knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Wailmer is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has taken the lead by defeating one of Marlon's ace Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. The Humilau City Gym Leader calls back his fallen Wailmer and smiled.

"That was an epic battle you just gave me, Sora. But, I'm just getting started," Marlon said taking out another Pokéball. "Go for it, Mantine!" Marlon threw the Pokéball and Mantine enters the battle by levitating over the water.

 **"Marlon's second Pokémon is his Mantine!"** The announcer announced. Sora smiled knowing Marlon was going to send Mantine out next.

"Figured he would send out Mantine out next. After seeing it battle, I should watch my step," Sora said. He takes out Poliwrath's Dive Ball and calls back Poliwrath. He pulls out a Pokéball and throws it. "Go Lapras!" The Pokéball opens and Lapras enters the battle.

 **"Sora had switched out Poliwrath and is sending in his Lapras! A good move on his part since Poliwrath was at a Type disadvantage!"** The announcer announced. Marlon smiled.

"Thought you would switch Pokémon. Mantine is getting worked up for this!" Marlon said. "Mantine! Wing Attack!" Mantine charged right at Lapras with its wing-like fins ready to strike.

"Lapras! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Lapras moves out of the path of Mantine's Wing Attack. "Now use Ice Beam!" Lapras fires Ice Beam.

"Dodge it!" Marlon called out. Mantine moves out of the way of Ice Beam when Lapras was getting started firing it. "Now use Bullet Seed!" Mantine fired started to fire seeds like a machine gun.

"Lapras! Try to get away!" Sora shouted. Lapras swims to move from Mantine's Bullet Seed, but the attack was coming too fast and so relenlessly.

 **"That is not good for Sora! Mantine fires Bullet Seed and the seeds are really doing a number on it!"** The announcer announced.

"Lapras! Use Deep-Freeze!" Sora ordered. Lapras fired Deep-Freeze right at the manta ray Pokémon. Marlon knowing how super-effective it is on Water Type Pokémon had to think fast.

"Mantine! Dodge it!" Marlon called out. Mantine dodges the ice attack and misses its mark.

 **"Looks like Sora wanted to end this fast with that Freeze-Dry! But, Mantine manages to get away before it could hit it!"** The announcer announced.

"Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine moved like it did during its previous battles and darted right into Lapras, landing a heavy blow.

 **"Marlon's Mantine strikes hard with that Aerial Ace! How will Sora respond to that?"** The announcer asked.

"Lapras! Ice Beam! But, fire it on the water!" Sora ordered. Lapras does so by firing Ice Beam on the battlefield. It makes an icy floor. Everyone was caught off guard looking at it.

 **"Lapras is freezing the battlefiled! I wonder what he could be planning to do!"** The announcer annoounced. Lapras kept firing her Ice Beam and once of them manages to freeze Mantine in place, by trapping it by its tail, leading up to its torso. Before anyone knew it, the battlefield was turned into an ice field. **"Lapras has frozen the entire battlefield! Now Mantine is trapped in the process and it seems to can't get loose!"** Mantine tries to struggle to get loose.

"Mantine! Aerial Ace!" Marlon ordered. Mantine couldn't do it, because it was too cold to do it. Sora saw his opportunity to move. "Mantine can't move, because of the chills."

"Lapras! Slide on the ice!" Sora called out. Lapras gets on the ice field and slides on the battlefield towaards the frozen Mantine. "Now use Body Slam!" Lapras pressed her body onto Mantine once she got close enough and the force of her body on Mantine shattering the ice. It created icebergs all over the battlefield. Lapras manages to deal heavy damage to Mantine, but Sora knew it wasn't down that easily.

"That was pretty sweet, Sora! Freezing the battlefiled like that was a pretty cool move!" Marlon complemented his opponent. That made Sora laugh.

"Was suppose to be a pun? That was a good one!" Sora said laughing.

Marlon could tell Mantine was still bothered by the cold, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He had to settle this fast.

"Mantine! bubble Beam!" Marlon ordered. Mantine fired Bubble Beam right at Lapras.

"Ice Beam!" Sora ordered. Lapras fires Ice Beam and the bubbles freezes in the process. "Move in with Body Slam!" Lapras swam through the cold icy water to deliever the attack.

"Mantine! Wing Attack!" Marlon ordered. Mantine also swam through the cold icy water heading towards Lapras.

 **"Sora and Marlon are moving into each other, hpoing that at least one of their attacks lands a hit! Which one is going to be still standing; I mean still floating!"** The announcer corrected himself. Lapras slams her body right on the manta ray Pokémon and she got a hit from Mantine's Wing Attack in the process. Both Pokémon have taken such serious blows and they were too exhausted to keep going. Both trainers have earned a double-knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Lapras and Mantine are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora remains to be in the lead while Marlon had suffered two losses!"** The announcer announced. Marlon smiled at Sora.

"You're a totally righteous trainer, Sora! You took out my two best Pokémon when no one else did!" Marlon said. Sora knew Marlon was right about that. He saw how Misty was able to take down Wailmer after giving her such a hard time. But it was Mantine that had given her a harder time. Sora and Marlon calls back their fallen Pokémon for some rest.

 **"Since Sora had taken down Marlon's top Pokémon, what could be his third Pokémon?"** The announcer asked. Marlon took out his thrid Pokéball.

"Looks like you're making your debut, dude," Marlon said. He threw his Pokéball. "Surf's up!"The Pokéball opens to let out a small cyan snapping turtle-like Pokémon. It had a big head and an orange spike on top of its head. It has orange cheeks and bucked teeth. It has a greenish-blue shell and one claw on each foot.

 **"It turns out that Marlon's final Pokémon is a Chewtle!"** The announcer announced.

"Chewtle?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex. "What does Dexter has to say about this one?" He pointed his Pokédex at the new Pokémon.

 **Chewtle, the Snapping Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **It starts off battles by attacking with its rock-hard horn, but as soon as the opponent flinches, this Pokémon bites down and never lets go. Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it.**

"Talking about bitey," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Is that a Chewtle? I didn't think he had one of those," Lana said.

"Chewtle are indigenous in the Galar region. I wonder how he came across one," Illima said.

Here's an answer to his question. Chewtle was given as a gift to him from Nessa. In Marlon's memories, Nessa is a tall dark-skinned girl with long blue hair and eyes. She wore a uniform consisting of a white crop top and shorts with blue and orange details as well as a number 049 on it. For accessories, she wore hoop earrings, two armlets, a band and a blue single glove on her hand. She also wore a belly chain and white and blue sandals with buoys on them.

"Nessa would be proud to see the Chewtle she gave me is having his very first battle," Marlon said in his thoughts. Sora takes his Dive Ball and throws it.

"Back to action, Poliwrath!" Sora shouted. The Dive Ball opens and Poliwrath is once again ready to battle. Poliwrath was confused by the smaller Pokémon in front of him. He didn't know if he should battle it or tickle it. Poliwrath knew better than to underestimate his opponents since being a Poliwag.

"Alright Chewtle! Start things up with Jaw Lock!" Marlon ordered. Chewtle jumped over to Poliwrath and gave him a bite on the leg with his left leg. Poliwrath now knew he should battle it.

 **"Chewtle has started things up with Jaw Lock!"** The announcer announced.

"Jaw Lock? What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Jaw Lock is a Dark Type trapping move. It'll prevent Sora from switching Pokémon until either Chewtle or Poliwrath are unable to battle," Lillie explained. She looked back to the battle and she could tell how tough that Chewtle looked despite how small it is.

"Okay Poliwrath! Dynamic Punch!" Sora ordered. Poliwrath moved towards Chewtle to land a punch, but it dodged the attack.

 **"Chewtle has dodged Poliwrath's Dynamic Punch! No easy win for Sora in this round!"** The announcer announced.

"Chewtle! Ice Fang!" Marlon ordered. Chewtle's bucked teeth emitted ice and landed a bite on Poliwrath's arm.

"Shake it off!" Sora called out. Poliwrath swung his arm and Chewtle went flying off. Chewtle splashes in the water and resurfaces. "Hit it with Bubble Beam!" Poliwrath fires Bubble Beam right at the small snapping turtle Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Marlon called out. Chewtle dodges Poliwrath's Bubble Beam by diving underwater.

"Go after it!" Sora ordered. Poliwarth dives in the water to pursue Chewtle.

 **"Poliwrath is pursuing Chewtle in the water!"** The announcer announced. Poliwrath swims after Chewtle. The snapping Pokémon was fast in the water, but it was no match for Poliwrath's speed. **"Poliwrath speed is a force to be recognized with when it's in the water as Chewtle is about to find out!"** Marlon had been calmed so far.

"Chewtle! Hydro Pump!" Marlon ordered. Chewtle fires Hydro Pump and it strikes Poliwrath hard. The water attack sends the tadpole Pokémon flying and he struck the pillar behind him. Poliwrath falls back in the water and floats on his back. Poliwrath hahad been knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Chewtle wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora has one Pokémon left to use! It looks like Marlon is making a comeback!"** The announcer announced. Chewtle smiles before it started to evolve. Chewtle's appearance had changed into a much larger snapping turtle. Its upper shell is brown and is divided into three segments, and has a yellow section around it. Its lower shell and its lower jaw is flat and are pale yellow. Its head has a yellow horn on it and has two large sections coming off of it. Its eyes are white and somewhat rectangle shaped with small pupils. Connecting its head to its lower jaw are two yellow circles. Its front legs have one large yellow protrusion each, and each of its feet have three white toes. Its tail is long and has two spikes coming off of it. **"Ladies and gentlemen! The intensity of the battle had caused Chewtle to evolve into a Drednaw!** **"** Sora was amazed by the sight of Marlon's newly evolved Pokémon.

"Drednaw?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex and used it to scan this newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Drednaw, the Bite Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Chewtle**

 **Type: Water/Rock**

 **With jaws that can shear through steel rods, this highly aggressive Pokémon chomps down on its unfortunate prey. This Pokémon rapidly extends its retractable neck to sink its sharp fangs into distant enemies and take them down.**

"Now I know that bites," Sora said as he puts his Pokédex away. He pulls out another Pokéball. "It's time to see who has a much bigger bite." He throws his Pokéball. "Go Feraligatr!" The Pokéball opens and Feraligatr enters the battle throwing his arms in the air.

 **"Sora has sent Feraligatr as his final Pokémon! It looks like these two Pokémon are going to be at it tooth-to-tooth!"** The announcer announced.

"An appropriate pun since both these Pokémon have such strong jaws," Illima said.

"If Sora hadn't lost Poliwrath to Chewtle before evolving, he would have had a chance," Lillie said. Kairi looked at the blonde.

"Why's that?" Kairi asked.

"Drednaw is a Rock Type as well as a Water Type. So, if Poliwrath hadn't lost to Chewtle before evolving, then Sora would have had a Type advantage," Lillie explained. Kairi understood what she meant.

"You can win this, Sora. I know you can," Kairi said. Maya looked over to Kairi and smiled. She could tell how much she had faith in Sora so much.

"Drednaw! Ice Fang!" Marlon ordered. Drednaw charged towards Feraligatr with its fangs emitting ice.

"Feraligatr! Dodge and use your Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr manages to avoid Drednaw and land an Ice Fang onto Drenaw's head. Feraligatr gives the large snapping turtle Pokémon an icy bite on the head.

 **"Feraligatr is really putting the bite onto Drednaw with an Ice Fang!"** The announcer announced. Feraligatr gives Drednaw a toss to the side. Drednaw gets back on its feet. **"It doesn't look like Drednaw is going to stay down!"** Both Pokémon stare into each other for a mement.

"Dreadnaw! Hydro Pump!" Marlon ordered. Drednaw fires Hydro Pump at the crocodilian Pokémon. Feraligatr stood his ground and took the hit.

"Feraligatr! Slash!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr walked forward despite having so much water being thrown his way. He plows right through it.

 **"Feraligatr isn't showing any signs of giving up! Feraligatr is just moving towards Drednaw!"** The announcer announced. Feraligatr got close enough to the bite Pokémon and landed a Slash right across the face.

"Now fire Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fires Water Gun right on Drednaw and it sends it right into the water.

 **"Now Drednaw has been pushed into the water!"** The announcer announced. Drednaw swims in the water, but Feraligatr dives in after it. **"Feraligatr has gone after it!"** The screen turns on to show the two Water Types floating in the water.

"Drednaw! Crunch!" Marlon ordered. Drednaw swam towards Feraligatr and gave him a bite on the arm. Feraligatr's arm glows white and he slams his arm onto Drednaw making it let go. That landed a devastating hit.

 **"Feraligatr had just used Brick Break! That's a super-effective hit!"** The announcer announced.

"Feraligatr didn't know that move before. He must have just learned it right now," Kairi pointed out.

"This should be very interesting for Marlon," Kiawe said.

"I wasn't expecting your Feraligatr to use Brick Break, but it won't stop me from winning this battle!" Marlon said.

"Give me what you've got, Marlon! Feraligatr! Brick Break!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr's arm glows white again and Feraligatr swung his arm again.

"Dodge it!" Marlon shouted. Drednaw dodges Feraligatr's attack by swimming to the left. Feraligatr chases after Drednaw. It shifted its eye and turns right around and charges right into the fully evolved Water Starter. Both are locked in mortal combat.

" **Both these** **Pokémon aren't showing any signs of backing down! Not one of them is conceding an inch!"** The announcer announced.

"Drednaw! Crunch!" Marlon ordered. Drednaw bit Feraligatr on the shoulder. Feraligatr was bothered by the bite, but he wouldn't let it stop him.

"Feraligatr! Water Gun! Your strongest one!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fired an extremely powerful Water Gun. Drednaw had let go, but got pushed in the powerful Water Type attack.

"Drednaw! Ice Fang!" Marlon ordered. Drednaw swam towards Feraligatr to deliever Ice Fang, but Sora had to counter that.

"Feraligatr! Brick Break!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr swung his arm once more and landed a heavy blow on the snapping turtle Pokémon. Drednaw and Feraligatr got exhausted from the intense battle and both had resurfaced. Feraligatr and Drednaw stared into each other. Drednaw got started to swim towards Feraligatr, its injuinjuries got the best of it and stopped moving. That Brick Break did a serious number on Drednaw. The referee raises the green flag.

"Drednaw is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the Whirl Cup competition!" The referee announced.

 **"And that concludes the tournament!"** The announcer announced. **"Sora Ketchum is taking home the gold!"** The crowd roars. Many of the girls cheered even louder when Sora had won it.

Drednaw barely swims back to Marlon. He bends down and pats the bite Pokémon on the head.

"Don't sweat it, dude. You did your best. That's what matters," Marlon said. That made Drednaw feel better about losing. Marlon looked over to Sora with a smile. "Hey Sora!" He looked at the Humilau City Gym Leader.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"That was a pretty sweet battle. If this was an official Gym battle, you would have won the Wave Badge after that wicked battle," Marlon said. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Marlon. You did pretty awesome too," Sora said.

After the battle, Lana, Misty, Minerva, Mako, and along the other competitors stood in boats fir the closing ceremonies

 **"Days of fierce competition has brought us to the end of the Whirl Cup and the final closing ceremonies! And now the honorable Maya will present the Mystic Water pendant to Sora Ketchum!"** The announcer announced.

Sora along with Marlon and a trainer Sora had battled before Marlon, stood before Maya as she presented Sora the Mystic Water pendant.

"Sora. You and your Pokémon have done wonderfully well. The commitment and dedication that you have displayed has truly touched me. For those reasons, you have proven yourself to be worthy of being recognized as Water Pokémon Alpha Omega. It is an honor to reward you the Mystic Water pendant," Maya said, giving Sora the Mystic Water. Sora accepted his prize.

"Thank you," Sora said. He raises the Mystic Water above his head. Maya smiled kindly to Sora.

 **"A new sea hero has been born!"** The announcer announced. Lana, Minerva, Misty, Mako, and the rest of the competitors applauded with the crowd. Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan eight, Caesar, Chumley, Moe, Larry, and Curly applauded as well. Kairi was especially proud of Sora.

Maya took her place and raises the Sea Spirit sapphire above her head.

"Oh, great Sea Spirit and past heroes of the sea! Please continue to watch over the Whirl Cup competition and the harmony between humans and Pokémon alike!" Maya prayed. The Sea Spirit gave off a blue glow in the setting sun's light.

After the Whirl Cup had concluded, Sora, Lana, Misty, Minerva, Marlon, and Mako met up with everyone else.

"Again, thanks for that epic battle, Sora," Marlon said.

"Anytime Marlon. The way you raised your Pokémon just showed me how hard you battled," Sora said. He turned to Lana. "And more thing." He took out the Mystic Water and held it in front of Lana. She was caught off guard when he just did that.

"Sora. I can't take this," Lana said. "It's yours." Sora smiled.

"You're right. It's mine and I can do what I want with it. And I want you to have it," Sora said. "Besides, you deserve it way more than I did." She smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks Sora," Lana said. She was lucky to have such a good friend like Sora. Kairi was happy to see Sora display such good sportsmanship.

"Now that the Whirl Cup is over and done with, what now?" Caesar asked.

"We should be heading back to Olivine City. I still have a Gym Badge to earn from Jasmine," Sora said.

"I guess we should get set for our own journey as well," Minerva said.

"We do hope we meet again," Chumley added.

"Yeah. Me too," Sora said. Kairi turned to Mako.

"What about you, Mako? Where will you he going?" Kairi asked.

"I will continue to travel through the sea. I have many more places to see," Mako said.

Mako, Minerva, Caesar, and Chumley took their leave. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, the Pokémon, Moe, Larry, and Curly went off to the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. Upon arriving, Sora had exchanged Kingler, Poliwrath, Lapras, and Golduck for Bayleef, Quilava, Meltan, and Noctowl after healing them.

"There," Sora said. He put his Pokédex and noticed two Pokémon that seems rather off. "Hey wait a minute. Is that a Mr. Mime?" He points to the Galarian Mr. Mime.

"Yeah, that's a Mr. Mime. Just like this one," Larry said pointing to the Galarian Mr. Mime and then to the Kantonian Mr. Mime. Sora even looked over to Mr. Rime. He used his Pokédex to scan the two Pokémon.

 **Mr. Mime Galarian Form, the Barrier Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Psychic**

 **Its talent is tap-dancing. It can also manipulate temperatures to create a floor of ice, which this Pokémon can kick up to use as a barrier. It'll spend the whole day tap-dancing on a frozen floor.**

 **Mr. Rime, the Comedian Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mr. Mime Galarian Form**

 **Type: Ice/Psychic**

 **Its amusing movements make it very popular. It releases its psychic power from the pattern on its belly. It's highly skilled at tap-dancing. It waves its cane of ice in time with its graceful movements.**

"I didn't think Mr. Mime could evolve," Sora pointed out.

"Kantonian Mr. Mime can't evolve. Only Mr. Mime in the Galar region can evolve into a Mr. Rime," Lillie said. "This is the first time I have ever seen these two."

"I am curious to know how you three came across Pokémon like these," Illima said. Moe, Larry, and Curly didn't know how to answer that. They had a look that screamed that they knew something.

"We just came across them shortly after meeting you," Moe said. He turned to Larry. "Right Larry?"

"Right," Larry nodded. He turned to Curly. "Right Curly?" He didn't answer. Larry kicked him. He got peeved by the kicked. "Right Curly," Larry gritted his teeth.

"Right," Curly answered.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine didn't question it and shrugged it off. The kids and Pokémon went off to the messhall to get some dinner before they took off, so Moe, Larry, and Curly were alone.

"So, how is it gonna look if the higher-ups finds out those Team Rocket chumps slipped right through our fingers? Even after I forgot about it?" Moe asked.

"We prevented the Sea Spirit from being stolen and that's something," Larry said.

"Right. We could just tell them they got away," Moe suggested.

"But, they didn't get away," Curly said. Moe turned to him.

"I know that they didn't!" Moe said, smacking Curly on the forehead.

"Oh!" Curly cried. "MMM!" Curly was about to get him back when Moe gave him a stern look and Curly backed away.

"You guys remember when we got recruited?" Moe asked.

(Flashback, sometime after chapter 119)

Moe, Larry, and Curly were approached by Looker.

"Excuse me. Are you three Moe, Larry, and Curly?" Looker asked.

"I'm Moe."

"I'm Larry."

"And I'm Curly. Nyuck-nyuck-nyuck!" Moe conks him on the forehead. "Oh!" Curly rubs his forehead. Looker took out his police badge for them to see.

"I'm Looker and I came here for you." Moe, Larry, and Curly flinched to hear him say that he's a police officer.

"It was him!" Moe, Larry, and Curly said, pointing at one another. Larry points at Curly, Moe points at Larry, and Curly points at both Moe and Larry.

"Oh, a pair of snitches, huh?" Moe asked. He conks them in the gut and then the head. "A couple of double-crossers are ya?"

"Takes one to know one!" Larry said.

"Shut up!" Moe said. He slaps him.

You're not under arrest," Looker stepped in. "You have been approved to join the international police."

"You mean it? No foolin?" Moe asked.

"Nope. You report in first thing in the morning," Looker said.

He left the trio as they celebrated their recruitment. On the very next morning, Moe, Larry, and Curly enter a room and sat next to a man with hair that is slicked down over loving-cup ears. He had a somewhat homely appearence, but in a comical way.

"Oh boy! I made it in! I made the international police force!" The man said. He got so excited he started laughing hardily. "Be-be-be-be-be-be-be!" Just then, Looker had entered the room. He was carrying a folder.

"Okay everyone. Settle," Looker called out to the new recruits. Everyone quited down just so they could hear what he had to say. "As many of you know, Team Rocket has made themselves known in the Johto region. Their recent caper took place in the Slowpoke Well just outside of Azalea Town. Their efforts have been folied by an unknown band of trainers. None of the Slowpoke have been reported to been poached, but there's no denying that they were there, due to witnesses and evidence that supports it." Everyone starts talking among themselves about the Slowpoke Well. He pulls up photos and displays them over the projection. Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Attila, Hun, Genghis, Kahnnie, along with two young women, one had silverish hair and the other had huge blonde hair tied in a large bun. "These are members that have been identified and have been on our most wanted list for years. As you all know, Team Rocket have been involved in Pokémon related crimes." He pulls up a photo of Giovanni. "And all for this man. As many of you know, he is the boss of Team Rocket. His goals are for world domination. And that is why all of you are here." Several people have entered the room with Pokéballs with a dark blue top and a police star. Moe, Larry, and Curly takes one each. The man next to them takes one as well. "Inside those Pokéballs are the Pokémon that has been carefully selected for you. That also means they are going to be your assigned partners. You will work with them and they will work with you." Looker gave everyone their assignments looking into any signs of Team Rocket activities and the reported sightings of mysterious Pokémon known as Ultra Beasts.

Moe, Larry, Curly, and the man who said that his name is Shemp have been assigned to look into the area with a recent Ultra Beast sighting. Moe is assigned with Mr. Rime, Larry is assigned with the Kantonian Mr. Mime, and Curly has been assigned with the Galarian Mr. Mime. Shemp was assigned with a Wobbufett.

As time went on, Moe, Larry, and and Curly were sent off in different places in Johto to look into the Ultra Beasts and the rumored Team Rocket activities. And hilarity followed them everywhere they went. Taking on odd jobs in the wake.

(Back in the present)

Moe, Larry, and Curly sigh happily at the memories.

"Sweet, sweet memories," they said.

The very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to the three men and set off to return to the mainland and for Sora to earn his Gym battle with Jasmine as promised.

Elsewhere, in Ultra Space, a creature whose body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backward from each arm. Its small legs bend backward like a bird's and have three toes each. This creature is known as the Ultra Beast, Necrozma. It appears to be searching for something. Perhaps it's searching for a way into the other world others have been through.

Could Ultra Beasts be appearing in other worlds as well? If so, then how will Sora and his friends deal with that kind of situation? Only time knows the answer. Until the next time.


	155. Kairi vs Hau

**Episode 155: Kairi vs Hau**

Several hours had passed since the group left Scarlet City and the Whirl Cup still fresh in their memories, the group started to make their way to Olivine City for Sora's battle with Jasmine. Lana was glad that she got to be part of the Whirl Cup as was Sora.

"So to get to Olivine City, we have to go through Silver Rock Isle, right?" Sora asked.

"Most definitely," Illima said, checking the guidebook. "We should be heading there in a couple of days, just as long we don't have any run-ins with anything else."

"That's all I needed to know," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"But, won't we need a boat to get there?" Mallow asked. Everyone all looked at the Normal Type trainer.

"I guess we should ask for a boat as soon as we get there," Illima said.

"I just hope so," Sophocles said. He took off his one of his shoes and poured out some dirt. "I'm getting more dirt and rocks in my shoes so much, it's not even funny."

"At least it's better than having blisters on your feet the size of a mountain," Kiawe said, rubbing his feet. "Man, I should have wore regular shoes."

"How about we have ourselves a break. Maybe it would rest our feet," Sora said.

"I could a break. And it might be good for Togepi," Kairi said.

"Pi," Togepi chirped.

"You're right, Kairi," Sora agreed. He turned to the Pichu. "Pikachu's adopted little brothers could use a rest too." He turns to Pikachu. "Is that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu said tifed.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu said also tired.

Everyone got to a much deserved break having to be out walking since leaving the Pokémon Center. Not too far away, Hau and his Pokémon Decidueye and the Alolan Raichu came down the path exploring Red Rock Isle.

"Man, this place is amazing. I never imagined I would see anything like this!" Hau said. "I wonder if Riku and Naminé have been here yet." He turns to his two Pokémon. "Or maybe Gladion, Sora, Kairi, and everyone else too." They both smiled, having a feeling that they were going to see them pretty soon.

Fortunately, Hau didn't have to wait any longer since he spotted Sora, Kairi, and his former classmates. He laughed hardily.

"Rai, Rai!" Hau's Raichu said.

"How right you are, Raichu! I was hoping to see then real soon!" Hau cheered. Hau and his Pokémon ran towards they group with so much excitement. "Hey! Sora! Kairi! Lillie! Illima! Mallow! Lana! Sophocles! Acerola! Mina! Hapu!" The group turned to see a very familiar and a friendly face.

"Hau?!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"We haven't seen him since the party back at Pallet Town!" Kairi pointed out.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see!" Hau said.

"Same to you, Hau," Kiawe said.

"We can see you're as chipper as ever," Hapu said.

"You know Hau just as well as the rest of us. He's always happy," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"What are you doing on Red Rock Isle?" Lillie asked.

"Just looking around. What about you?" Hau asked. "What have you been up to?" Sora smiled.

"It's a pretty long story, Hau," Sora said. "Just hope you don't get too bored." That made Hau laugh.

"That's a good one, Sora," Hau told him. He looked over to Kairi and her Togepi. "You look great, Kairi. And your Togepi's doing good since I last saw you."

"Thanks Hau," Kairi said. Hau smiled.

"You know, you're even cuter than I remember," Hau complemented. That made Kairi blush. Sora got a little jealous when he said that to her. But, he wouldn't let his jealousy get the best of him. "Again, how are things with you?"

"Good between me and Kairi if you're wondering," Sora said. He cleared his throat. "If hadn't heard, we've traveling throughout Johto and we caught some Pokémon since then."

"Yeah?" Hau asked.

"Yup. Kairi too," Sora said. That caught Hau off guard.

"Really? Kairi caught some Pokémon too?" Hau asked.

"It is. Sora gave me some Pokéballs and I have got into some battles. I even got into tag-battles along with Sora," Kairi said.

"She even won the Poké Maiden Tournament a while back," Sora pointed out. Hau laughed at that.

"Wow! That explains that one little fan club I've been seeing lately," Hau said laughing. "That DOES explain a lot." He remembered seeing Kairi's face on some portraits in some cities and towns with so many of the boys worshipping her. "I never would have guessed! What other Pokémon do you have with you?" Kairi handed Togepi to Sora and she took out Her Pokéballs and Lure Ball.

"I'll show you," Kairi said. She let out her Pokémon; Abra, Jigglypuff, Raichu, Seel, and Staryu. Hau was pretty impressed by what he was looking at.

"A Jigglypuff, an Abra, a Seel, A Staryu, and a Kantonian Raichu. Lucky!" Hau said.

"Jigglypuff was the first one that I caught," Kairi said. Hau looked at her Raichu and then his Raichu floated down and waved at Kairi's Raichu. The two Raichu started to get along with each other; becoming fast friends.

"Look at that. They already like each other," Hau said. Kairi giggled.

"I think you're right, Hau," Kairi agreed. The two Raichu definitely hit it off pretty quick. The two Pichu walked up to the Alolan Raichu getting curious. The Alolan Raichu smiled at the two Pichu.

 _"Hey there, little guys. Don't you look cute?"_ \- Alolan Raichu subtitle.

 _"How come you can float on your tail?"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"And why do you look like that?" -_ Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Are you using magic or something?"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

They started to bombard the Alolan Raichu with questions in Pokémon language when Pikachu went up to his adoptive little brothers.

 _"That's enough, you two! It's rude to ask that many questions."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"No, it's okay. They were only curious."_ \- Alolan Raichu subtitle.

 _"Yeah, but Pikachu is right. They shouldn't be asking so much."_ \- Kantonian Raichu subtitle.

 _"Again, it's okay. They just never seen a Raichu like me before. Come to think of it, I was just like them before I met Hau."_ \- Alolan Raichu subtitle.

Hau's Raichu remembered about living out in the grasslands on Mele Mele Island. He had been full of curiosity. Like when he stumbled on a nest occupied by Pikipek. Everyday was pretty much the same right up to when he met Hau and his Rowlet. Pichu was weakened in battle and captured. Time went on when Pichu evolved into a Pikachu and then eventually an Alolan Raichu due to his current environment. They went through a lot since then.

Elsewhere, Moe, Larry, and Curly made contact with the international police hq to make their report.

"What news do you have for us?" A woman's voice asked.

"For starters we have foiled a Team Rocket plot tonstto steal the Sea Spirit and ruining the Whirl Cup; but the Team Rocket members have escaped before we could nab 'em," Moe explained.

"How unfortunate that they got away. But, it's not surprising that they would elude capture. Putting Team Rocket aside, what Ultra Beats activity did you come across?" She asked.

"Nothing. We were hearing some talk about a mysterious Pokémon sighting, but so far nothing," Moe said.

"Nothing, but seweed and rocks," Larry added.

"Covered in green moss," Curyl added.

Moe smacks them both on the head.

"Quiet!" Moe hissed.

"Well, since you couldn't find anything else back there, then return to base at once and await your next assignment," the woman said.

"On our way," Moe said. He broke contact and set off to return to the international police headquarters.

Back over to the group, Hau and joined up with the group to head back to the mainland by going through Silver Rock Isle. Unknown, to anyone, a Bounsweet is seen following the group. Everyone stopped when Sora stopped. He took a whiff.

"Anybody smell that?" Sora asked. Everyone smelled the air and it smilled pretty sweet.

"I do smell it," Lillie said.

"It smells so very familiar," Mallow said.

"And it smells mighty close to us," Hau said.

Everyone looked around and they spotted a Bounsweet hopping right behind them.

"Guys! It's a Bounsweet!" Mallow said.

"Bounsweet! Bounsweet!" The bounsweet chirped. Kairi's eyes lit up when she saw the little Pokémon. She knew she wanted it.

"So cute! So cute! Every since I saw those little cuties back at the greenhouse, I wanted one of those! Now I can get me one!" Kairi said. She placed Togepi down so she could have him weaken the wild Pokémon. "You ready Togepi?"

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Great! Togepi! Swift!" Kairi ordered. Togepi fired Swift and the seeking stars struck the fruit Pokémon. Bounsweet struck back with Razor Leaf. Kairi had an ace up her sleeve. "Swift again!" Togepi fired Swift and it cancelled out Bounsweet's attack. The stars cuts through Bounsweet's Razor Leaf and struck the fruit Pokémon. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it at the weakened Pokémon. Bounsweet flows inside and the ball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Hurray! I've got a Bounsweet!" Kairi cheered.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi also cheered. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex when it starts buzzing. Kairi was asked if she wants to keep Bounsweet or send her to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi decided to keep Bounsweet in exchange for Staryu. She hands it back to Sora and walked up to the Pokéball containing her new Pokémon.

"A pretty impressive catch, Kairi," Hau said. "And the way you handled your Togepi was pretty sweet." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks Hau," Kairi said.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me. Right here and now," Hau challgenced. "I got a taste of Sora's skills, so I want to have a taste of yours. So how about it, Kairi?"

"You wanna have a battle with me?" Kairi asked.

"Just as long as Sora wouldn't be so jealous," Hau said.

"As long it's just a battle, then it's cool," Sora agreed.

"Great! Let's make this a full six-on-six battle" Hau said.

"Okay." Kairi accepted. Hau took his Pokéball.

"Go Crabraawler!" Hau shouted. The Pokéball opened and Crabrawler punched the air upon entry. Kairi looked over to Togepi.

"You ready, Togepi?" Kairi asked her first Pokémon.

"Toge!" Togepi nodded.

"Hau is starting off with the same Pokémon he started like with Sora," Acerola said.

"Yes. Togepi has the edge in this since Crabrawler is a Fighting Type and Togepi is a Fiary Type Pokémon," Sora said.

"He's right. But, Togepi doesn't know any Fairy Type moves," Lana pointed out.

"No," Mina agreed.

"You're starting off with your Togepi, huh? This will be fun," Hau said. "Crabarawler! Power-Up Punch!" Crabrawler moved towards Togepi to land a powerful punch attack.

"Tgeopi! Safeguard!" Kairi ordered. Togepi forms a protective barrier and Crabrawler's punch attack bounced off. "Now use Metronome!" Togepi swings his little arms back and forth.

"Kairi is using Metronome now?" Hapu asked.

"Kairi might be relying on luck in this one, because just about anything can happen when Metronome is effect," Kiawe said. Sora didn't say anything and watched the battle.

""It might be a damaging attack," Lillie said.

"It might be something that either help his attack, defense, or speed," Illima said.

"Crabrawler! Crabhammer!" Hau ordered. Crabrawler charges towards Togepi to deliever Crabhammer. Togepi's little arms glows in a blue aura finishing Metronome. Static electricity emitted from Togepi's arms. Crabrawler was now paralyzed. "Wow! I didn't see that see that coming!"

"That's what Metronome can do. I never figured it would turn out to be Thunder Wave," Kairi said.

"Wanna keep at it?" Hau asked.

"Please," Kairi answered.

"Crabrawler! Power-Up Punch!" Hau ordered. Crabrawler tried to move, but it couldn't move because of its paralysis.

"Togepi! Swift!" Kairi ordered. Togepi fired Swift and it struck Crabrawler hard. "Now use Last Resort!" Togepi's body glowed the same way he did with Crimson's Dragonair and chared right towards the boxing Pokémon. Crabrawler was down and out. Hau smiled.

"That was sweet! You took out my Crabrawler without a sweat! You're pretty good!' Hau complemented.

"Thanks Hau," Kairi said. She picks up Togepi and Sora walks up and takes him in his arms. "What else you've got?" Hau smiled and took out another Pokéball.

"Just this one! Flareon! Go!" Hau shouted. The Pokéball opens and Flareon is let out. Kairi remembered being the second Pokémon Hau used against Sora in their battle. She pulls out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Seel!" Kairi shouted. Seel is let out and she claps her flippers.

"Seel, See, Seel!" Seel clapped.

"Figured you would send out a Water Type against my Flareon. This one be so easy like with Sora's Squirtle taking down my Flareon," Hau said.

"I don't. Show me how much stronger Flareon is," Kairi said.

"With pleasure. Flareon! Fire Fang!" Hau ordered. Flareon charges towards Seel with its fangs emitting fire.

"Seel! Dodge and use Headbutt!" Kairi ordered. Seel dodges and lands a headbutt on the flame Pokémon. "Now fire Aurora Beam!" Seel fires Aurora Beam and it hits Flareon on the mark.

"Flareon! Will-O-Wisp!" Hau ordered. Flareon forms blusih white flames and sends them off towards the sea lion Pokémon. Kairi knew that move will cause Seel some burns when it hits. She had to think fast.

"Seel! Ice Shard!" Kairi ordered. Seel forms shards of ice and sends them to block Will-O-Wisp, but the flames metled right through the shards of ice, resulting in steam. Seel moved right passed the flames, missing their target. Flareon couldn't see Seel coming.

"That Ice Shard must be pretty cold if steam is being made," Sophocles said.

"It is common knowledge Seel came from the coldest regions in the world. What else could she have in store?" Illima asked.

The steam cleared andd Seel is seen standing right beside Flareon.

"Headbutt!" Kairi ordered. Flareon turned to look and Seel lands a headbutt on Flareon. "Now finish up up with Surf!" Seel forms some water and rides the tidal wave. The attack lands a hit on Flareon. The water had subsided and Seel claps happily. Flareon was down and out as well.

"Wow! That's two you took down!" Hau said, calling back his Flareon. He pulls out his next Pokéball. "Go Komala!" The Pokéball opens and Komala is let out. Kairi knew how tough Komala is since seeing her the last time.

"That was different. Hau used his Raichu before Komala. I guess this is not as close to the last time as I thought," Illima said.

"He must be trying something new," Sora said. He remembered how his Raichu took out Pikachu. It was either because of experience or it was because of telepathy. Kairi calls back Seel and takes out the Pokéball containing her newest Pokémon.

"Go Bounsweet!" Kairi called out throwing her Pokéball. It opens and Bounsweet spins her leaves upon entry. "This is going to be your first battle and I want you to do your very best, Bounsweet!"

"Bounsweet! Bouns!" Bounsweet chirped.

"I just hope Kairi doesn't have a hard time with that Komala like I did," Sora said.

"Bounsweet! Use Sweet Scent!" Kairi ordered. bounscent lets out a sweet smelling scent. It reached the nostrils of the sleeping koala Pokémon. Komala found the smell to her liking.

"Komala! Wood Hammer!" Hau ordered. Komala rolled onto her log and swung it right at the fruit Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Kairi shouted. Bounsweet dodged the log. "Now use Energy Ball!" Bounsweet forms a green ball of energy and fires it right at Komala. The attack strikes hard. Now fire Razor Leaf!" Bounsweet fires Razor Leaf right towards Komala.

"Block with Wood Hammer!" Hau ordered. Komala blocks Razor Leaf, knocking the leaves down to the ground. "Now use Shadow Claw!" Komala's shadowy claw takes a swipe right on Bounsweet. Kairi figured she had to be softend up from that battle with Togepi, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Bounsweet! Sweet Scent!" Kairi ordered. Bounsweet lets out the sweet smelling scent again and Komala became dazed by the smell. "Now fire Energy Ball!" Bounsweet fires Energy Ball and it strikes Komala hard. She goes down for the count. Sora was pretty proud of his girlfriend.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora praised her.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu!" The two Pichu added.

Kairi smiled back at Sora. She felt proud to beat the Pokémon that Sora couldn't beat before. She figured he woud use his Raichu, Tauros and Decidueye next. She had to be ready for anything Hau had next. Hau took out his next Pokéball after calling Komala back.

"It's your turn, Tauros!" Hau shouted. Tauros skidded the ground upon entry. Kairi calls back Bounsweet after the battle with Komala.

"You should rest up. You earned it," Kairi said. She takes out her next Pokéball and threw it. "It's your turn, Abra!" The Pokéball opens and Abra gladly enters the battle for Kairi.

"Tauros! take DOwn! Let's go!" Hau ordered. Tauros charges towards the psi Pokémon with the full force of his body.

"Abra! Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports out of the way of Tauros's attack. Abra reappears again. Tauros wasn't going to take that with good humor. The bovine Pokémon snorts. Tauros charges towards Abra again. "Mega Kick!" Abra gives Tauros a clean cut kick in the face. That made Tauros angry.

"MOO!" Tauros roared angrily.

"That didn't look good," Sophocles said.

"Abra's Mega Kick in the face really made Tauros mad," Hapu said.

"And Tauros wants to have payback with Abra. Bigtime," Mallow said.

"Tauros! Horn Attack!" Hau ordered. Tauros charges towards Abra again with his horns.

"Abra! Teleport again!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports before tauros could land a hit. Tauros looks around for the psi Pokémon. "Psychic!" Tauros felt himself getting lifted and Abra appearedright in front of the wild bull Pokémon and slams Tauros down to the ground. Tauros manages to get back on his hooves and was angered by that move. Kairi saw how it wasn't enough to keep Tauros down.

"Tauros is much tougher than I remember. Sora managed to take him down with Growlithe, but I don't think it's going to be easy. Better play this smart," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"That Tauros is tougher than I remember," Sora said in his thoughts. "I know Kairi will put that heffer down just like I did."

"Tauros! Iron Head!" Hau ordered. Tauros charges towards Abra with his head giving a metallic glow.

"Abra! Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports again and Tauros misses his mark. "Mega Punch!" Abra appears again and lands a Mega Punch right on Tauros's side. Tauros huffed and rams into Abra with a full force, causing heavy damage. "Abra!" She ran up to her Pokémon, helping him up. "Are you okay?" Abra looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. Abra nods. "I'm glad to hear that, Abra. I know you can do it. "Mega Punch!" Abra ran towards Tauros to land a Mega Punch.

"Tauros! Use Horn Attack!" Hau ordered. Tauros ran towards Abra with his horns. Both attacks collides with each other and they both take heavy blows. Both Kairi and Hau suffered a double knockout. Kairi and Hau calls back both Tauros and Abra. "Man, that was an intense round. One of yours goes down.

"But, the battle's not over ye, Hau," Kairi said. She takes out her next Pokéball. Hau did the same thing.

"Let's give it everything we've got," Hau said.

"Go Raichu!" Kairi and Hau shouted. The Pokéballs opens and both Raichu enters the battle ready to battle with each other. Pikachu remembered losing to the Alolan Raichu pretty well.

"Your Raichu looks awesome, Kairi. But, my Raichu is even more awesome since he's both an Electric Type and a Psychic Type," Hau said.

"It doesn't matter whose is better because both of our Raichu are going to give it everything they have," Kairi said. Hau nodded.

"Then, show me everything you've got!" Haue dared her.

"I plan to," Kairi said. "Raichu! Quick Attack!" Raichu ran across the ground to deliever a direct assault on his Alolan counterpart.

"Raichu! You use Quick Attack too!" Hau ordered. The Alolan Raichu rode on his tail and clashed with the Kantonian Raichu. Both were taken back. "Now use Electro Ball!" The Alolan Raichu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards Kairi's Raichu.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu's fist emits electricity and lands a powerful punch on the Alolan Raichu.

"Use Focus Blast!" Hau ordered. Hau's Raichu forms a ball of blue energy and sends it towards Kairi's Raichu.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Her Raichu manages to avoid the Focus Blast as Raichu ran. The Alolan Raichu kept firing Focus Blast again and again. One of the blasts manages to hit Kairi's Raichu on the mark.

"This is so epic! A battle between two Raichu," Sophocles said.

"I am curious to see how this will turn out," Illima said.

"I'm so excited! I don't think I can contain it!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Me meither!" Lana said.

"Me neither!" Lillie and Mina said together.

"Raichu! Psychic!" Hau ordered. The Alolan Raichu lifted Kairi's Raichu in the air and slams him to the ground. It wasn't enough to take him down as Hau soon found out. "Your Raichu is tougher than I thought! But, will he withstand another Psychic?"

"Try it!" Kairi dared him.

"Raichu! Psychic!" The Alolan Raichu manages to lift his Kantonian counterpart in his telepathy. Kairi smiled as she knew he took the bait.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Kairi's Raichu fires Thunderbolt and struck the Alolan form mouse Pokémon. The Alolan Raichu drops Kairi's Raichu and he lands on his feet. The Alolan Raichu falls right to the ground. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Kairi's Raichu went over to the Alolan Raichu and gave him a toss. The Alolan Raichu plummets straight to the ground, but Hau had an ace up his sleeve.

"Raichu! Electro Ball!" Hau ordered. THe Alolan Raichu forms a ball of electricity and throws it to the ground to soften his landing. He manages to regain his control of his psychic powers. "Now Use Focus Blast!" The Alolan Raichu fires Focus Blast and it hits Kairi's Raichu right on the money. Kairi's Raichu goes down and he's out of the match.

"And that makes two you lost!" Hau said.

"Yeah, but you lost Tauros when my Abra was knocked out too," Kairi said. She calls back her fallen Raichu. "You battled hard. You deserve a good rest."

"You battled awesomely, Raichu! I knew you could do it!" Hau praised his Raichu.

"Rai, Rai!" The Alolan Raichu said. Kairi knew what was coming next when she took out her next Pokéball. Hau calls back his Raichu and takes out his next Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Decidueye!" Hau shouted. Decidueye came out preening his leafy feathers. Kairi threw her Pokéball.

"Go for it, Jigglypuff!" Kairi shouted.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said, taking a bow.

Hau knew Spirit Shackle and Phantom Force won't do anything since Jigglypuff is a Normal Type Pokémon as well as a Fairy Type.

"Decidueye! Leaf Blade!" Hau ordered. Decidueye rushes towards the balloon Pokémon with his wing giving a green glow.

"Jigglypuff! Disarming Voice!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff opens her mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Decidueye.

"Jigglypuff must have learned that attack just recently," Lillie pointed out.

"That makes sense," Sora said.

"Now use Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and rolls towards the arrow quill Pokémon.

"Leaf Storm!" Hau ordered. Decidueye whips up a storm of leaves and they head right towards Jigglypuff. She manages to roll pass the leaves and strike Decidueye on the mark. Hau knew it gets stronger from every hit. Jigglypuff rolls right towards Decidueye again. "Leaf Blade!" Decidueye swings his wing while it's glowing and struck Jigglypuff hard. Decidueye flew towards Jigglypuff to land another Leaf Blade.

"Jigglypuff! Sing!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff sang her song and multicolored music notes swirled around Decidueye.

"Get away from there! Hurry!" Hau called out. Decidueye flew straight up and narrowly avoids Jigglypuff's song. "I guess trying a little lullabye back fired on you, didn't it?"

"It was pretty close, don't you think?" Kairi asked.

"It sure was. Now it's time to wrap this up! Leaf Blade!" Hau called out. Decidueye charged towards Jigglypuff to land another hit.

"No you don't! Jigglypuff! Disarming Voice!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff givves another Disarming Voice and Decidueye stops in his tracks. "Now use Sing again!" Jigglypuff sang her song again and this time, Decidueye fell right to sleep.

"Decidueye! Wake up!" Hau shouted. It was no use. Decidueye was out like a light.

"Jigglypuff! Rollout!" Kairi ordered. Jigglypuff rolled into a ball again and rolled right into Decidueye. He wasn't bothered too much since sleeping. Jigglypuff landed another successful hit and it was much stronger. Sora was once again proud of her.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora praised her.

Jigglypuff was about to land another hit when Decidueye woke up and stopped her with his talon and gave her a toss.

"Puff!" Jiggly puff shouted. Jigglypuff rolls to the ground in a daze from the throw, but she regains her posture.

"Good to see you up and aboout! Leaf Blade!" Hau ordered. Decidueye charges towards Jigglypuff to land another hit, but Kairi had an idea on how to tire out Decidueye.

"Jigglypuff! Make him chase you around!" Kairi called out. Jigglypuff nodded and floats up in tha air. Decidueye chases after Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff inhales some air and floats up in the air. Jigglypuff makes Decidueye chase her around in the air. Hau wasn't sure what she was doing, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Sora knew she was planning to tire out Decidueye and probably do what she did in that one battle at the Poké Maiden tournament with a Xatu. "Exhale!" Jiggly dose that and Decidueye kept chasing after her, but he quickly gets dizzy and tired from the chase. Decidueye lands on the ground panting and stumbling around. Kairi saw her chance to end the battle. "Rollout!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff rolls into a ball and rolls straight into Decidueye, earning her a knockout. The Grass and Ghost Type Pokémon was down and out. Hau was shocked to see his strongest Pokémon had lost and he knew Kairi had won the battle.

"No way. I lost," Hau said in disbelief. He starts to smile. "That was so epic! You really are Sora's girlfriend! You're just as aweome as you are cute!" Kairi blushed at that. Sora went up to her and gaver her a hug.

"I knew you could do it, Kairi," Sora said. He gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back. Hau went up to his fallen partner.

"You okay, Decidueye?" Hau asked. Decidueye nodded. He looked at his trainer quite saddened. "You don't need to worry about it. You're always be a winner to me, buddy. I promise you that." Now Decidueye didn't feel bad about losing. Hau walked up to Kairi as she and Sora had stopped kissing. He shook her hand. "Again congragulations, Kairi."

"Thanks Hau," Kairi said.

"Now that the battle is settled, how about we get a move on. We should be reaching the nearby city by nightfall," Hapu said.

"Right! Let's get a move on," Sora agreed.

The group made their way to the nearest city and stayed at the local Pokémon Center to stay for the night. Kairi had exchanged Jigglypuff and Seel for Cubone and Magby as soon as her Pokémon were healed up along with everyone else's.

Sora and Kairi had left their Pokémon in the room of the Pokémon Center as the couple decided to have their own dinner as their friends got to spend some time with Hau.

Over to Weevil and Rex, they are on Silver Rock Isle, still recovering from their injuries.

"I can't believe we got our asses kicked by those punks again!" Rex exclaimed.

"This is way too much!" Weevil also exclaimed.

"They won't get the best of us again! That Ketchum kid and that girlfriend of his are going to pay through the nose the next time we see them!" Rex stated.

"Here, here!" Weevil agreed. Just as they started to get a move on, they heard something behind them. They turned to see a wormhole open. They gasped when something came out of it. This creature that resembles an anthropomorphic, feminine cockroach. It is primarily white with a thin build. Its torso is composed of five thin discs that droop slightly downward. The widest disc makes up its shoulders, the second widest its hips, and the two smallest its chest and waist. There is a gold ovoid inside of the widest disc, where its long, thin neck protrudes from. Its arms and legs are also long and thin with gold joints. Its hands and feet are both composed of two golden claws. The creature has a small, semi-flattened head with a yellow, crown-like structure on top. The two tallest points of the crown point to its long, thin antennae, which are white with small gold balls at the tips. Attached to the back of its head are two structures resembling insect wings. The wings are transparent, curve slightly inward, and reach nearly to the ground. It has narrow, purple eyes with bright blue pupils. This is an Ultra Beast known as Pheromosa. Along with Pheromosa were tiny creatures that looked like origami. It appears to be folded out of a sheet of paper which is white on one side and red on the other. Its head is folded slightly inside its body and has a four-sided star in the center, but no discernible facial features. On top of its head are two short antennae or horns that are wider at the top. It has long, thin arms that resemble katanas with a yellow, sheath-like structure around the upper area. The sheath connects to a red, slightly raised hexagon on its torso. Extending up and out from the base of each sheath are three yellow projections that are nearly as long as its arms. Its legs appear creased with areas of red visible along the edges. Those were Ultra Beasts known as Kartana. Rex and Weevil screams and their screams are echoed throughout Silver Rock Isle.

Pheromosa and Kartana have made themselves known and it won't be long before Necromza crosses over as well. How will Sora and the others be able to deal with these Ultra Beasts? Just wait and see.


	156. Hi Ho Silver Away!

**Episode 156: Hi Ho Silver... Away!**

On the very next morning, The group had left the Pokémon Center and started to make their way to Silver Rock Isle. The group are joined by Hau for the journey towards Olivine City and to witness Sora's next Gym battle. While they're there, they decided to do some sightseeing.

"Wow. I can't believe how much stuff is there that matches the Silver Wing," Kairi said.

"You said it, Kairi. And those Silver Wing cookies look pretty tasty," Sophocles said with his mouth drooling.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I can wager that the Silver Wing has a lot to do with Lugia," Illima said.

"You would really win that wager, Illima. The Silver Wing has a lot to do with Silver Rock Isle, just like the one that lizard lips and beetle boy tried to swipe," Sora said. Hau looked at them confused.

"Lizard lips? Beetle boy? Who are you talking about?" Hau asked.

"You remember us telling you about Team Rocket, Hau?" Lillie asked. He nods. "Those two tried to steal the Silver Wing from someone we met here named Luka. They even tried to exact their revenge on Sora, Kairi, and Lana."

"But, Kairi and I took care of those two," Mallow said proudly.

"Man, they sound determined," Hau said.

"They are. But, I won't hesitate to teach them a lesson when they come into range of us again," Hapu said.

"Me neither," Mina added.

The group were now approached by a man wearing a blue suit and red glasses with a black beard to match his black hair. He was carrying a cart filled with red small boxes.

"Strangers, welcome!" The man greeted. The group were taken back by his sudden approach. "My fine young friends, seems obvious to me that you demand nothing but the finest. And when it comes to jewelry, there is nothing anything finer than these!"

"Then what?" Sora asked.

"I am so happy that you asked, young fella! Just have a look at this quality! Each item is crafted from one hundred percent Silver Rock stone! Buy two of these and get one free! So, how about it? Something for your girlfriend, my young friend. Nothing says 'I love you' than a piece of Silver Wing jewelry, wouldn't you agree?" The man asked.

"It's a pretty good offer, but I don't know about this," Sora said. Just then, a young woman with long dark blue hair with blue eyes wearing a light orange vest above a black shirt, wearing orange pants, and red women's shoes came along. She had what looked like the Silver Wing, but it's pretty old.

"Excuse me. May I have a look at your merchandise?" The woman asked. She takes one and she bends it, breaking it in two in the process. The man gasped when she did that. The group were presently surprised when she did that.

"Why did you just do that?!" The man exclaimed.

"Just as I thought! This is a fake! The Silver Rock stones wouldn't break in two like these just did!" The woman said. The group quickly realized that they were almost jilted by a conman.

"Um, it's real Silver Rock stone," the conman lied. "It's just sensitive." He chuckled nervously. Sora, Kairi, Hau, and the Alolan nine clearly weren't buying it.

"If so, then let's go talk to the police and see what they have to say about, huh?" The woman suggested. The conman started to sweat up a storm and ran off.

"No need!" The conman said running off.

"That's the fifth Silver Rock phony I've caught this week," the woman said.

"How could you tell if it was a fake just from far away?" Hau asked.

"Silver Rock stones have a brilliant shine and they wouldn't break in two," the woman said. She demonstrates it by attempting to break the Silver Wing button she wore and saw how strong it is. "See?"

"Yeah, I do see," Sora said.

"You are looking at one of the hardest and most beautiful substances in all the world, and they could only be found right here on Silver Rock Isle," the woman explained.

"No wonder they call it Silver Rock Isle," Kiawe said.

"Anyway, my name is Ariene," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sora. And this is my girlfriend Kairi," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Pichu chirped.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"My name's Hau."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet you," Ariene said. Sora looked at the pin and noticed how old and beat up it looked.

"Ariene, about that pin of yours," Sora started.

"It's really a good luck charm," Ariene said.

"Good luck charm?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"There's an old legend that says that any jewelry made from Silver Rock stones will protect whoever wearing it from danger," Ariene explained. She rubs the pin.

"That's an interesting story," Sora said. He remembered seeing an actual Silver Wing when he, Kairi, and Lana dove down to find it in the ship Luka's great grandfather searched for. "You wouldn't happen to know more about the Silver Wing by any chance?"

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have a friend who lives right here on the island. He's happens to be an expert on Silver Wings," Ariene answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Sora said.

Not too far, Weevil and Rex managed to run for their lives when a bunch of Kartana have been chasing all through the night.

"Just what are these things?!" Rex exclaimed.

"I don't have the slightest clue!" Weevil shouted.

They ran as fast as their feet could possibly carry them and ran into the nearest town. The Kartana managed to get bored chasing after them and retreated back. Weevil and Rex started panting having to lost the tiny Ultra Beasts.

"Man. I thought my life was flashing before my eyes for a moment there," Rex panted.

"Mine too," Weevil also panted. The teens look around and noticed something oddly familiar. They all saw what looks like the Silver Wing; the very same Silver Wing they tried to get rich off of. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Rex?"

"I think I am, Weevil. They all look exactly like the Silver Wing," Rex recognized.

"If only we had the real thing! It was right in our fingertips and it still would have if it weren't for those meddlers!" Weevil exclaimed.

The conman from before watches them from a nearby alley and smiles.

"What luck! A new pair of suckers! Papa needs a new bag of everything!" The conman said. He approaches the two teens.

"Hello there, gentlemen!" The conman greeted. This startles both Weevil and Rex making them both shriek in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Weevil and Rex exclaimed.

"I do apologize, gents! But, you two look a bit down in the dumps," the conman pointed out. "Am I right?"

"More than you can ever know," Weevil and Rex both said.

"Well, say no more; because I have the solution to your sorrows. You can go from blue to silver with these authentic Silver Rock jewelry! Made from one hundred percent genuine Silver Rock stones found only right here on Silver Rock Isle!" The conman said. He looked around, making sure there weren't any signs of Ariene or any police. "So, what do you boys say? Are you interested?"

Weevil and Rex got an idea about how they can turn things around and get out of the slumps that they're currently in. They could sell some of the jewelry and get rich off of it. Dollar signs forms in their eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Weevil and Rex shouted.

"We'll go into business by selling those Silver Wing things!" Rex said.

"And this time, we won't have to worry about that Sora kid and those friends of his!" Weevil said as he snickered. "And this time, it won't fail!"

"We'll take everyone you've got!" Weevil and Rex said in unison. They take every one of the Silver Wings the conman has in his possession.

"Thank you for your business, boys. Best decision you have made!" The conman left the duo after he gave away all of his merchandise. He snickered once he was out of earshot. "What a pair of suckers! And what a gullible duo they are." He laughs again.

Meanwhile at the Aether House. Several of the Aether Foundation's staff members were having some difficulties keeping track of any Ultra energy since the computers were going haywire.

"The tracking systems were down for HOW LONG?!" Faba exclaimed. It didn't long before Lusamine, Faba, Wicke, and Professor Burnet to take notice of the situation.

"For quite sometime, sir. But we're doing our best to get them up and running again," the staff member said.

"You better or else it's going to be the axe for you!" Faba told him.

"Y-Yes sir," the staff member said. He got to work on it right away.

Up in Lusamine's office, she sat her desk filling with worry. Wicke and Professor Burnet were monitoring the progress on the matter.

"How could this have happened?" Lusamine questioned. "How could something like this happen?"

"Don't worry so much, Lusamine. We'll have it up and running in no time. I guarantee it," Wicke assured her.

"Wicke's right," Professor Burnet agreed. "Let's just hope for the best when the Ultra Beast tracking system is up and running again."

"I just hope nothing happens when we do. Just like that report Faba gave us a week ago," Lusamine said. Wicke and Professor Burnet knew what she meant.

(Flashback, a week ago)

Faba runs down the halls of the Aether House in such a frantic rush.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Faba shouted. The staff members stepped aside just as the Aether scientist comes running towards Lusamine's office. He slams the doors open. "Lusamine! Lusamine! I have made a very startling discovery!" Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnet all looked at him. He starts panting. "Just gimmie a second."

"What could be so important, Faba? You just burst right into my office and make an announcement about some discovery," Lusamine said.

"You remember when we began researching Ultra Beasts about entering our world?" Faba asked.

"Of course I do. But, what could be so startling?" Lusamine asked.

"It turns out that our world isn't the only one," Faba explained. The three women looked at him and blinked twice. "It turns out they're showing up in other worlds in different dimensions. I accidentally made that discovery from a drone in Ultra Space." He switches the screen to display the footage. "Look!" The camera shows several portals opening to different worlds; worlds that Pokémon are not present in. Lusamine was shocked to see this, as was Wicke and Professor Burnet.

"How is this possible?" Lusamine asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue! I only just found out about this and I thought it would be best to inform you at once," Faba said.

"You were right to come here about this, Faba," Lusamine said.

"If Ultra Beasts are appearing in other worlds besides our own, then we could have interdimensional chaos on our hands," Wicke said.

"That is anything but good," Professor Wicke said.

"Indeed," Lusamine agreed. "We'll have to research this matter thoroughly. No one but us is to know this. Is that understood?" The scientists all nodded in confirment.

(Back to the present day)

"By the way, has Faba send his latest drone into Ultra Space yet?" Lusamine asked.

"Yes. Faba has done so as soon as he arrived. Fortunately, that is something that works," Wicke answered.

"Good. We need to keep track on any Ultra Beast activity," Lusamine said.

In Ultra Space, a drone rolls on remote control as the staff members kept track on that. A wormhole opens and the drone goes through.

"Okay, we're in," the staff member said. Everything appears to be normal as the background appears to have green grass and white flowers growing. Add to that grass is a dirt road. The staff members heard the sounds of screams and the camera picture got whipped with dust and debris as something came running by and dust comes flying. A loud roar is heard and the drone's camera got a shot of a large black bipedal creature highlighted by bioluminescent blue and yellow markings. On its round bloated stomach is an enormous mouth filled with sharp teeth, and from it protrudes a pair of tongues, each with a set of jaws and teeth of its own. It has a small triangular head on the top of its body, four glowing blue eyes, a pair of small three-clawed hands and a tail tipped with a mace-like club. The staff member's eyes went wide-eyed. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's got to be UB-05. Codename: Guzzlord," the second staff member said.

"Guzzlord?" The first staff member asked. The second one nods. The staff members continued to watch as Guzzlord took the camera and devoured it. The camera goes off and the sign reads: SIGNAL LOST. "Great. Now we lost it."

"Yeah. We better tell Faba about this. But, I don't think he's going to be happy about his camera being eaten like it was candy," the second staff member said.

Back on Silver Rock Isle, Ariene led the group to the house where this friend of hers lives.

"This is the place," she said. She knocks on the door. "Jenaro. Hello. Jenaro". No answer came from inside. "That's odd. He doesn't seem to be home."

"What's so odd about it?" Lillie asked.

"He's usually home around this time," Ariene said. She turns the doorknob and the door opens. "It's unlocked. I guess he is home. Come on in."

"Are you sure it's not breaking and entering; even if the door is unlocked?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. We're good friends," Ariene said. She went in and the group followed inside. "Jenaro! Jenaro! Where are you?" No answer came. Sora still wasn't sure about just walking in someone's house without an invitatio, but he had to take her word for it since she mentioned him being her friend. As many more thoughts came to mind, Sora and Hau trip over something.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped. She went over to his side. "Are you okay?" Sora looked at his girlfriend as she had concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Kairi. I just tripped over something," Sora said.

"I tripped too," Hau added. The Alolan nine saw what they tripped over.

"There's something moving around," Mallow said.

Mina went over to a window and opened the shutters and saw it was a Sandslash Sora and Hau had tripped over.

"It's a Sandslash!" Lana exclaimed. Kairi bent down to the mouse Pokémon and placed her hand on its forehead.

"He's burning up with a fever!" Kairi gasped.

"Jenaro!" Ariene gasped. The group turned to see a man with short brown hair wearing a green shirt, brown shoes and tan pants. "Jenaro! Wake up!" She nudges him to wake up. Jenaro wakes up; it's revealed that he has blue eyes.

"Ariene," he spoke weakly. "I'm afraid it's all over." He loses consciousness.

"No please! No Jenaro! C'mon! Wake up!" Ariene pleaded. Kiawe and Illima got Jenaro into bed and Kairi tended to the ill Sandslash.

"How's Sandslash doing?" Sophocles asked.

"Sandslash is going to be fine. He just needs to rest up for a while," Kairi said.

"That's good to know," Sora said. He remembered how Kairi tended to him when he was sick and how she never once left his side, because he knew he would need her to take care of him. Sora had been very grateful to her.

"Pika," Pikachu said. Sora pats his partner on the head. Ariene moistens a cloth before putting it on his forehead.

"What do you mean that it's all over? You just have a bad cold," Ariene said. He sits up.

"You know, it'll be nice if you would show a little concern you know," Jenaro said.

"What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't properly take care of yourself until you finally collapsed?" Ariene questioned.

"That should be obvious even for you. I was up all night sculpting," Jenaro said.

"That's not sculpting. Those statues you have are just some ugly eyesores," Ariene insulted him.

"How dare you criticize my passion when you know that I am the greatest Silver Rock jeweler that ever lived!" Jenaro argued with her. Sora, Kairi, Hau, and the Alolan nine were watching them argue and they all knew it sounded like a lover's spat.

"I know. And Jenaro, you know that I love all of your jewelry, but your leaves an awful lot to be desired," Ariene countered.

"Watch what you're saying, Ariene!" Jenaro snapped at her. She silenced him before he could say more.

"Stop. You need your rest," Ariene said. He sighs. She turns to the group. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Jenaro; he's a very fine Silver Rock craftsman."

"Hi there. Thanks for taking care of my Sandslash," Jenaro said.

"I'm sure you have loads of questions you wanna ask him, but that's going have to wait until I get some food into him," Ariene said.

"No rush," Sora said.

She went off into the kitchen to get Jenaro something to eat. Over to Weevil and Rex, the duo decide the title of their business.

"So, how about it? We can name it 'Weevil and Rex's Silver Wing Palace.' That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Weevil asked.

"Why Weevil and Rex? I say we name it 'Rex and Weevil's Silver Wing House!' That ring sounds way better," Rex said.

"No way! It's Weevil and Rex's Silver Wing Palace! The queen of the insects would say that a house is better suited for fleas! And that's what I think of your idea!" Weevil said. "Also, the Silver Wing House title is already taken."

"Big deal! We can add the Rex and Weevil name to it," Rex said.

"I am not going to put your name first! I am going to put my name on it first!" Weevil said to him. They kept arguing and arguing until Weevil has gotten an idea about the matter. "Okay, I can see we are never going to settle this like gentlemen, so I'm thinking of a solution." He took out a coin. It turns out to be a two-headed coin.

"Okay, what?" Rex asked.

"We'll flip a coin. Heads: we're calling it what I want. Tails: We call it what you want. And since it's my coin, I get to make the flip," Weevil said. He flips the coin and catches it and places it on his arm. The coin shows heads. "Yes! It's heads! Weevil and Rex's Silver Wing Palace!" He laughs. Rex groans.

"I never win this," Rex pouted.

Back at Jenaro's house, he had finished the soup Ariene had just made.

"That was delicious. At least there's one thing you're good at," Jenaro insulted. She takes the bowl.

"Excuse me, but what about that scarf that I gave you on your last birthday? That took me three whole months to knit, if I remember right," Ariene said.

"I never worn it. That scarf was just too small to fit around my manly neck," Jenaro said.

"Well, FYI, that wasn't really for you, it was for your Sandslash," Ariene said.

"WHAT?!" Jenaro exclaimed.

"Ha! I gotcha! You are obviously feeling better since you're back to your cranky old self," Ariene said.

"Stop calling me cranky or I'm going to show you cranky!" Jenaro warned her.

"Ooh! I'm so scared," Ariene said, pretending to be scared. Hapu leans over to Acerola.

"So, what do you think? A lover's quarrel?" Hapu asked in a whisper.

"Oh yeah. No denying it," Acerola answered with a whisper.

"Oh, to be young again," Hapu said. Sora took a glance at them.

"Since when have they been acting like old ladies?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"Didn't we come here to talk about the Silver Wing?" Sophocles remined everyone.

"He's right. We did come here for that exact reason," Illima agreed.

"Well, it's starting to get late, so I'll probably be heading home soon," Ariene said.

"Do you have to? We haven't heard about the Silver Wing yet," Sophocles pouted.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"You're right. So, I'd like to invite you all here to spend the night here as my guests," Jenaro offered.

"Ariene did say that it's getting late and it'll be a good idea to stick around," Kairi said. She leans into Sora. "Even when I do have Pokémon with me, I know a certain someone is going to keep me safe." Sora chuckles as he already knew who she's talking about. Hau chuckles a bit.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Why not? Some interesting company might do this poor sculptor some good," Ariene zinged him.

"Here we go again! Don't start!" Jenaro faltered.

"Kairi is right about us sticking around since it's such a good idea. I could rest my feet," Lillie said.

After Ariene had left for home, everyone became curious about hearing the tale of the Silver Wing.

"It all started in such a long time ago; in fact so long, it was when my great-great-great-great grandfather was still a small child. Then one day as a fishing boat was passing near our island, a storm suddenly came. It was an incredibly violent angry storm. The thunder roared, the ocean raged, and tidal waves bigger than anything seen before pounded on those poor sailors. And just when everyone had just given up hope, a whirlpool shining mysteriously in a silver bright light appeared and the storm vanished. In no time at all, the skies cleared and the seas were in peace once again. And what should come falling from the sky, but a shimmering Silver Wing. The sailors thought it was a sign from the sea. And that was what saved all of their lives that day," Jenaro told his story. "Since then, people held to believe Silver Wing-shaped jewelry holds the power to help protect them and bring them good luck."

"What a wonderful story," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Mallow, Lana, and Mina agreed. Sora didn't say anything, but he knew it had to be connected to Lugia since it made loads of sense for Lugia to live in the sea since the Brass Tower had burned down. But, he wondered why Lugia helped those sailors since it was humans who burned down the tower in the first place. Hau looked over to Sora and noticed his expression.

"Sora. You okay?" Hau asked. Sora didn't answer him. He taps on his shoulder. "Sora?" Sora snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Hau. I was just thinking," Sora said. Sora looked at the scultor. "Say, Jenaro. You wouldn't know anything else about the Silver Wing, could you? I mean, anything at all."

"Sorry Sora. I don't know anything else," Jenaro said.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"But, I heard that the ship's journey ended somewhere on Ogi Island. It's not too far from here, and you should be able to reach it just by going through the caves by foot," Jenaro said.

"It's better than nothing," Sora said. "We'll all head off to Ogi Island first thing in the morning."

Kairi and the rest of the group all agreed with Sora on that matter.

A couple of hours later, everyone went off to sleep. Hau smiled to see Kairi clinging to Sora when she slept. Sora told him that he was pretty surprised when she started to do that, but he got used to it in the passing time. Hau went off to sleep as well.

As everyone slept, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked and woke up the couple.

"What is it, Pikachu? Did you hear something?" Sora asked. They noticed Jenaro and his Sandslash weren't in bed. "Jenaro?"

"Where could he be?" Kairi asked.

"We could go see for ourselves," Sora said. "Should we wake up Hau and the others?"

"No. Let them sleep," Kairi said. Sora nodded.

"You're right. We let them sleep," Sora agreed. Kairi bent down to Togepi sleeping along with the Pichu.

"Going to be gone for a little while, Togepi. I won't be long," Kairi said in a whisper.

Outside, Jenaro and his Sandslash are working on a Silver Wing pin.

"All set," Jenaro said, finishing up the pin. "Okay Sandslash. Sand Attack." Sandslash nodded. Sandslash kicked up some sand and gave the new Silver Wing pin a shine. "That's great! It couldn't be anymore shinier. Now let's finish her up." He got started to apply the finishing touches by filing the edges gently. Sandslash watched his trainer work on it and knew how he felt. Once Jenaro was done, he began rubbing the pin, wiping off any dust and debris. "Perfect. Look at that." Jenaro held the Silver Wing right into the moon's light and gave the pin such a silver shine.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had stepped out and found him.

"There he is," Sora said. It got Jenaro's attention. The couple and the mouse Pokémon walked up to the sculptor. "Jenaro, what are you doing up so late? I mean shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm wide awake!" Jenaro said pumping his arms in the air. "So, what do you think? I have been working on this one as a very important birthday gift." The couple looked at the pin in his hand. "I wanna surprise her with this beautiful pin, Made from one-hundred percent pure Silver Rock."

"Doesn't Ariene already have one?" Sora pointed out.

"She does have one. That one is old and it has a tiny piece missing," Jenaro said. "It was the very first pin that I ever made."

"I'm sure Ariene is going to love it, Jenaro," Kairi said.

"Since tomorrow is her birthday, I'm going to give her this pin first and then, pop the question," Jenaro said. Kairi's face lit up when she heard that.

"Pop the question? You mean, you're going to propose to her?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how I'm going to do it," Jenaro said.

"You just have to tell her how you feel. And give it right to her," Kairi said.

"She's right. It's simpler than you would think. I just wish I knew that before," Sora said. Kairi places her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Jenaro asked curiously.

"It's like this," Sora started. Before we were an actual couple, Kairi and I have been traveling around. We had feelings for each other, but we weren't sure if one felt anything for the other. I almost chickened out of telling her."

"But, then I stepped in and confessed my feelings for him," Kairi said. "I told him that I loved him from when we first met and when he saved my life from those Pokémon poachers."

"And we sealed the deal with our very first kiss," Sora said. Kairi would have retorted back, when she realized that one when Sora was sleeping didn't count. Jenaro smiled at that tale.

"I guess you two are right. I guess it is pretty simple when you put it that way. I'm going to do it," Jenaro said. With that settled, Jenaro, the couple, Pikachu, and Sandslash went off to bed to sleep for the night.

In the very next morning, Hau and his former classmates were filled in on the situations and the girls were pretty estatic to hear about the proposal. Luckily, Lillie had him fitted in a white tuxedo.

Over to Weevil and Rex's stand, they started to sell their merchandise in a stand entitled "Weevil and Rex's Silver Wing Palace." They were selling their Silver Wing jewelry like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you for your time," Weevil said, accepting money from the latest customer. "Please come again."

"Gotta hand it to you, Weevil. This is a great idea. None of your get-rich-quick schemes worked in the past, but we're really going to get rich with this scheme," Rex said, counting the money.

"For once, you have a pretty good point. Let the good times roll," Weevil said. He spots Ariene coming down. "Hold on. Here comes another one." He gives a big smile when she stops by. "Well, hello there! And welcome to Weevil and Rex's Silver Wing Palace! I'm Weevil and that is Rex." He waves to her. "May I guess that you're interested in some of our Silver Wing jewelry? A little something for your mom or grandma?"

"Actually, I would like to have a closer look at your jewelry if you don't mind," Ariene suggested.

"Not at all. Feel free," Weevil said, handing her one. She closely examines the Silver Wing jewelry and stroke her chin. She wondered about something. She broke the jewelry in two making Weevil and Rex gasp in shock. "Hey! You break it, you buy it, lady!"

"I don't think so. Just who do you think you are selling a bunch of fakes to good honest people like this?" Ariene asked.

"Fakes?!" Weevil and Rex exclaimed.

"These can't be fake! The guy who gave these to us said that these are one hundred percent real!" Rex said.

"If these were made from actual Silver Rock stones, then these wouldn't break in two," Ariene said, holding it in their faces.

"No, it can't be!" Weevil said as he rubbed one and the cover came off revealing to be coal. "Coal?!"

"We've been double-crossed!" Rex snarled.

"Wait until I get my hands on that guy!" Weevil also snarled.

"Hey! There they are, officer!" One man said. They both turned to see the people they have sold the fake Silver Wings to with a police officer. "Those are the two jackasses who sold us those knockoffs!"

"SHIT!" Weevil and Rex exclaimed. They started to make a run for it with the crowd chasing after them.

Over to Jenaro and guests, he wore a white tuxedo and he carried a bouquet of maroon flowers.

"I don't know about this. Don't you think maybe that the tux is a bit too much?" Jenaro asked, feeling skeptical.

"Well, you have to look good if you're going to ask for Ariene's hand in marriage," Lillie said.

"And you very sharp in that suit," Acerola added.

"Mm-hm," Mina agreed.

"Well, what if she laughs?" Jenaro asked.

"You've already got started and it's too late to turn back now," Mallow said.

"I hope she'll like what I made for her," Jenaro said.

"Of course she will," Kairi assured him. He looked at her. "You've been working hard to make it perfect. And if she liked the first one you made for her, then she's going to like the one you made for her. I guarantee it." Sora, Hau, and the rest all nodded in agreement. Jenaro looked over to Sandslash and even he agreed with her.

"You're right, Kairi. I'm going to do it," Jenaro said. Before he could take a step, he and everyone else heard a couple of screams running down. They turned to see Weevil and Rex running down the street with a crowd chasing after them. "What the?"

"What are those two doing here?" Sora facepalmed.

"Who are they?" Hau asked.

"Those are the guys were just telling you about. Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor," Mallow said.

"Whatever they did to piss off the crowd, they probably deserve what's coming," Kiawe said. The duo stops when they saw Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

"You again?!" Weevil and Rex exclaimed.

"We're having the exact reaction just looking at you two, you termite and you gecko," Sora taunted. They tried to get away, but their retreat were quickly cut off. The crowd chasing them along with the group chasing after them. The police officer approached the duo.

"Okay, you two. Just come along quietly and maybe we won't hurt you," the cop said.

"Wait a minute! This is all a mistake!" Weevil stammered.

"Yeah! We were duped the same way you were!" Rex added. "The guy who gave us those cheap knockoffs told us those were the real thing."

"Oh, sure they were," the cop said. "Who was it then?"

"He wore a blue suit and he had red glasses," Weevil described him.

"And did he have a whole bunch of Silver Wing trinkets with him?" Sora asked. Weevil and Rex turned to him.

"YES!" Weevil and Rex both said.

"But, how did you know that?" Weevil asked.

"Lucky guess," Sora said.

"You mean that one guy?" The cop asked. The duo nods. "Did you know they were fake when he gave them to you?" They shook their heads. "Okay, you two are getting off with a warning, but you're going have to give back all the money you've earned or you're going right to jail."

"I'd take it if I were you," Sora said.

Weevil and Rex gave back all the money they had earned. Luckily for them, not one of them was going to press charges against them since they got their money back, but Weevil and Rex decided to stick with the group for a while; just to bide their time. Ariene saw Jenaro with the group.

"Jenaro? What are you doing out of bed? And what's with the suit?" Ariene asked.

"Well, the thing is... um..." Jenaro started. Sora, Kairi, Hau, and the Alolan nine were encouraging the sculptor to let out his feelings while Weevil and Rex were lost to what going on. Jenaro takes out a small box with a reddish pink ribbon at the edge. "Happy birthday!"

"What is it?" Ariene asked, taking the box.

"Why don't you just open it and see for yourself?" Jenaro said to her. Ariene opens and she became surprised when she saw it.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

"Ariene. W-Would y-y-you..." he paused. Ariene caught on pretty quick.

"You wanna marry me, right?" Ariene asked.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Jenaro snapped.

"Okay then, why don't you say it yourself?" Ariene asked, giving him another chance. Jenaro was confused for a second before he tried again.

"Ariene, would you marry me?" Jenaro proposed.

"Yes. I will marry you," Ariene answered. Jenaro smiled and the soon-to-be bride and groom hugged and kissed each other. The group, except for Weevil and Rex applauded them.

"Way to go, Jenaro," Sora praised him.

"You just needed confidence and you let it out," Kairi said.

The group said their goodbyes to Jenaro and Ariene as they all headed towards Ogi Island and hopefully catch a boat to Olivine City.

"Are are lizard boy and the flea with us?" Hapu asked in a whisper.

"They said they said they wanted a safe passage out of town. And knowing Sora, he will be willing to help them, despite being undeserving," Illima said.

Hapu didn't trust them as far as her Mudsdale can kick them, but she knew Illima was right. They came across a cave that led to Ogi Island.

"This must be the cave we were told about," Lillie said.

"Then we should get through," Kiawe said.

Weevil and Rex froze fearing that they would run into Pheromosa and all those Kartana again, but they didn't say anything and went in. They ventured through the cave. As they kept going, they could hear the ocean above them.

"Just being in a dark cave under the sea is kinda giving me the creeps," Lana said.

"I just find it hard to believe that there's even one tunnel that can take us to another island," Kiawe said.

"Well, just as long we don't run into any problems, we can be okay, right?" Sora asked. Kairi, Hau, and the Alolan nine all agreed. The Pichu climbed up onto Illima's shoulders. Weevil and Rex kept quiet about that when they heard him mention it. As they finally reached the outside, they stopped when they spotted something familiar to them.

There was a Charmeleon looking through the grass.

"Hey! A Charmeleon!" Kiawe said.

The Charmeleon heard Kiawe and turned around. Kairi definitely recognized that Charmeleon just by looking into its eyes.

"Isn't that Guil?" Kairi asked.

"Guil? Takato's Charmeleon?" Sora asked. Sora took a closer look at the Charmeleon and he realized that it was Guil. "Hey, you're right. That is Guil."

If Guil is on Ogi Island, then could Takato and the others be on the island with him? And what do Weevil and Rex plan to do? And what kind of world the Ultra Beast Guzzlord has come across? And how will the group handle Lugia, Pheromosa, the Kartana, and the eventful arrival of Necromza? More to come until the next time.

 **"Okay, who do you think shall have the next guest appearance in my fic? Let me know in the reviews and you shall see.**


	157. An Ultra Whirl

**Episode 157:** **An Ultra Whirl**

Where we last left off, Sora, Kairi, Hau, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon are joined by Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, but they had devious intentions for the group have entered Ogi Island for a way to reach Olivine City for the battle with Jasmine, but they came across a very familiar Charmeleon.

"Hey! A Charmeleon!" Kiawe said.

The Charmeleon heard Kiawe and turned around. Kairi definitely recognized that Charmeleon just by looking into its eyes.

"Isn't that Guil?" Kairi asked.

"Guil? Takato's Charmeleon?" Sora asked. Sora took a closer look at the Charmeleon and he realized that it was Guil. "Hey, you're right. That is Guil."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Rex and Weevil were a bit lost since they had no idea who they were talking about.

"I don't believe it. That is Guil," Mallow said.

"How did you know, Kairi?" Sophocles asked.

"I could tell by looking into his eyes. There's no other Charmeleon that has a look like that in the eyes; not even Sora's Charmeleon," Kairi explained.

Guil looked at the group and smiled. The happy Charmeleon rushed and landed right into Sora's arms and started to lick him affectionately. Sora laughed between licks.

"Guil! Stop it! I missed you too!" Sora laughed between licks. Weevil leans over to Lillie.

"How can she tell which sex the Pokémon is?" Weevil asked.

"She explained that it has something to do with how some Pokémon behave and act. I guess you can say that she has an insight on Pokémon," Lillie answered.

"She even knows which gender is my Bug Types?" Weevil asked. Lillie nodded. Weevil definitely learned something about her, but he wasn't sure if he understood. But, he doubted Rex did.

"Guil! Where are you, boy?" A familiar voice called out. The voice turns out to belong to Takato. Guil stops licking Sora's face. "Sora, Kairi, Hau, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu! I didn't expect this!"

"Takato! Hey!" Sora greeted.

"Gotta admit, we weren't expecting to run into you here," Hau said.

"I can see Guil is still his old Charmander self," Kiawe said. Takato laughed.

"Sure is. Wouldn't surprise me if he stays like this even after evolving," Takato said.

"How are Henry, Rika, and the rest are doing?" Kairi asked.

With perfect timing, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had shown up. But, along with them is a a small, pink, bipedal Pokémon. Its large head has two pointed ears and a black, bat-like wing on the back of its head. It has large eyes with small pupils and black markings on its face. It has a long, pointed nose with a single nostril. Its mouth has a black tongue and two fangs sticking out. Its hands have three digits and its feet are digitless.

"Henry! Rika! Kazu! Kenta! Jeri!" Hau said smiling.

"Sora! Kairi!" Henry said.

"Hau! And everyone else!" Rika said.

"It's been a while," Sophocles said.

"It feels like years," Kenta said.

"True that," Sophocles agreed.

"So, what brings you here to Ogi Island?" Sora asked.

"For starters, we've been hearing some rumors about a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live here," Henry explained.

"Mysterious Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Henry said. "We should find some place to sit at and talk about it." The group set up camp and decided to speak up about what Henry meant. Before he could talk, he noticed Weevil and Rex with them. "So, who are those two?"

"Just Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Just a couple of guys traveling with us," Sora said. Weevil and Rex weakly waved at them. Henry was a bit skeptical and Rika took a distrust towards them right off the bat. Sora even took a look at the little pink Pokémon with Guil. "Looks like you got yourselves a new Pokémon with you."

"We kinda noticed that with those two Pichu with you," Takato said. He smiled seeing Guil playing with Pikachu's adoptive little brothers. Togepi wanted to play with the pink Pokémon.

"So, what kind of Pokémon is it?" Sora asked.

"It's an Impidimp," Henry answered. "It just appeared right before us just weeks ago."

"I think I heard of those. But, this is the first time that I have ever seen one in my life," Lillie said.

"Me too," Hau said.

"Impidimp, huh?" Sora asked taking out his Pokédex. "Let's hear what good ol' Dexter has to say about you, okay?" Sora pointed his Pokédex at the imp-like Pokémon.

 **Impidimp, the Wily Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Fairy**

 **It sneaks into people's homes, stealing things and feasting on the negative energy of the frustrated occupants.** **Through its nose, it sucks in the emanations produced by people and Pokémon when they feel annoyed.**

"A Pokémon that feeds of the negativity of people and other Pokémon?" Sora asked putting his Pokédex away.

"And that's what makes them scary," Lillie said. Weevil and Rex didn't like how Sora's Pokédex had described Impdimp, fearing how it might just cause trouble for them at some point.

"So, getting back on subject, we all came here because of the rumors of a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live somewhere on the Whirl Islands," Henry said.

"We all heard about that too," Kiawe said.

"Just how did any of you hear about it?" Acerola asked.

"We heard some people talking about it just a few weeks ago and we came to the Whirl Islands to look into it," Rika said.

"We thought it would be pretty awesome if we actually seen it, but we haven't found any sighns of a clue," Kazu said.

"We didn't find a footprint," Kenta said.

"Maybe we thought it might just be an Ultra Beast," Kazu said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine went wide-eyed at the possibility and Hau chuckled nervously at the thought.

"Ultra Beast?" Weevil asked.

"What's an Ultra Beast?" Rex asked.

"That's what they're hoping for," Jeri said. "We've been doing some research on the mystery Pokémon just because not everybody could agree on what it actually looks like. Takato, Henry, and I thought it couldn't be an Ultra Beast since the legend seems to revolve around a Pokémon that lives in the sea around here."

"You didn't hear anything about anything called a Silver Wing, did you?" Sora asked.

"We heard some people mentioning a Silver Wing too, but we thought that we should look for the source," Takato said.

"And you're barking up the right tree," a girl's voice called out. Everyone turned to see the girl who had called out to them. This girl has fair skin and red going down on opposite sides going down her back. She wore a green cap, yellow sunglasses, two necklaces with an orange or blue gem, a pink and black top, blue jeans with large leg cuffs, an orange belt and cream sandals. "The Silver Wing and the stories you've been hearing is all from Lugia." She took off her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Mallow asked.

"The name's Melody. I was passing by when I heard you lot talking about a myterious Pokémon. It's a local legend around here," Melody said.

"It is common knowledge that Lugia is said to live around here," Illima said. He turned to Melody. "Do you live here on the island, Melody?"

"No, I actually live in Olivine City. I have been hearing all about it all my life," Melody said. She took a glance over to Sora. "Hey! Wait a minute!" She walks right over to Sora. "Are you by any chance Sora Ketchum? The Indigo Plateu champian from Pallet Town?"

"Um, yeah," Sora admitted.

"Thought you looked familiar," Melody said. "A lot of the girls back home were going crazy over you, talking about how cute you are. And I'll have to agree." Melody gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. Sora was shocked to recive it from her and making Kairi jealous.

"Man, Sora's a babe magnet too!" Hau said in his thoughts. The Alolan nine were just as shocked as Sora. Melody saw Kairi's jealous look. "Are you his little sister?"

"No," Kairi quickly answered.

"That's his girlfriend actually," Takato said.

"Is that right? Too bad, because, I would have went for it if he was single," Melody said. "I mean, what heard about him being a total dreamboat is even more true than I thought." Kairi's blood starts boiling in jealousy. Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Hau slowly backed away, not wanting to feel the girl's wrath. Sora went towards Kairi and placed his arm around her.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times; you're the only one for me. And that is not gonna change, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi manages to calm down hearing his reassuring words and feel his gentle touch on her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheeks. "Better?"

"Much better," Kairi said. She gives her boyfriend a loving embracing hug. The Alolan girls and Jeri swooned at the sight while Rika, Weevil, and Rex rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother," Rika, Weevil, and Rex said under their breaths.

Meanwhile in Ultra Space, Necrozma tries to make it into the other world while Solgaleo and Lunala had shown up, trying to stop the black Ultra Beast. The three Pokémon then starts fighting each other. Necromza realized it'll need some additional power to get through, so it set its sights on both the legendary Pokémon themselves.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Sivally was anxiously waiting to be fed by either Lea or Isa. But, it turns out to be Isa who was doing the feeding.

"Here you go, Silvally. Feeding time," Isa said, pouring some Pokémon food into its bowl. "There you go. Bet you're pretty hungry." Isa couldn't be more right when Silvally started to chow down on the food faster than a whip. Silvally stopped eating when it felt something admist. It looked up in the sky. "Silvally? What's the matter?"

The synthetic Pokémon was starting to go berserk. Isa tried his best to calm it down when Lea came in the room.

"Isa! What's all the ruckus? What did you do to make Silvally go nuts like this?" Lea asked.

"Nothing! It was just fine a second ago!" Isa told him. Lea and Isa let out Persian and Magmar to calm down and that's when Professor Oak and Kairi's grandmother came in and heard the commotion.

"Boys! What's going on in here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Silvally is going crazy and we don't know why!" Lea said.

"Silvally was just fine when I was feeding it," Isa added. Professor Oak looked into Silvally in the eyes and saw the fear in its eyes. Silvally manages to calm down a little, but it looked into the sky and stayed silent. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. I better go see if the other Pokémon are doing okay," Lea said.

"Yes. You do that, Lea," Professor Oak said.

"Whatever could have gotten into it, professor?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. But, I doubt it's anything good," Professor Oak said. He had a grave suspicion about something. He knew Sora's Silvally was created by the Aether Foundation's scientist Faba; as well as Riku's and Gladion's Silvally. He wondered if it could be an extremely powerful and extremely dangerous Ultra Beast. Lea came back in.

"I just checked on the other Pokémon and they're all doing fine. Especially both of Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon," Lea said.

"Just as I suspected. Only Silvally was affected," Professor Oak stated.

"What could you mean, professor?" Isa asked.

"As you know, Silvally was created to combat Ultra Beasts. And somehow, only Silvally can sense it. I have a very grave feeling that an Ultra Beast of unimaginable power is probably trying to make it's way into our world. And if Sora's Silvally can sense it, then there is no doubt in my mind that both of Riku's and Gladion's Sivally have sensed this disturbance as well," Professor Oak said.

The Pokémon professor didn't know how right he was. Back in Olivine City just outside of Jasmine's house, Riku's Silvally was going berserk the same way as Sora's Silvally. Riku had sent out Lycanroc and Incineroar to calm it down.

"Hey! Silvally! Calm down! Take it easy!" Riku said. Silvally didn't listen and continued to go on a rampage. This caused Azurill to cry and Naminé was doing her best to calm the baby Pokémon down.

"It's okay, Azurill. Don't cry," Naminé said. Azurill kept on crying as Jasmine came outside to see what is going on.

"What's all the noise?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine! Riku's Silvally is acting strange. One minute, it was doing just fine and in the next, it started going crazy. It scared Azurill so badly," Naminé said, trying to calm the polka dot Pokémon down just by rocking her in her arms.

Hearing the commotion, a small group of people came to the scene and witnessed the commotion. They were accompanied with a Zeraora.

One is a short boy with violet eyes and a child-like face and has extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He wore a uniform with a black sleeveless shirt under the blue coat and blue pants to go with it. He also wore black shoes and wore a gold upside down pyramid with an eye symbol on the center.

Another is a girl taller than the boy and she has brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it, and a blue miniskirt. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit.

Another is a teenage boy has a sporadic hairstyle and brown eyes. He wore a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Another is a teenage boy that has brown hair that is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. He wore a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans.

Another is a teenage boy with white hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

One is a teenage boy with green eyes and black hair in a ponytail and a mark on his right eye. He wore a black shirt under a red vest and black pants. He wore a red bandana with black diamond shapes on it. He had a dye on his right ear and he wore gold bands on his arms.

One is a young woman has large blonde hair and lavender eyes. She wore a sleeveless light purple vest and a white tank top that exposed her midriff and wore long white fingerless gloves. She wears a dark purple miniskirt.

And another is a young teenage girl with long auburn brown hair and gentle dull greenish eyes. She wore light blue denim shorts and long white socks with blue sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt.

"What is going on over there?" The small teenage boy asked. "And what kind of Pokémon is that?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to help out," the blonde boy suggested.

"You're right," he said, looking at Zeraora. "Okay Zeraora. Try to calm down that Pokémon." Zeraora nodded and went over to help out. Riku was caught off when he saw that Pokémon come. Silvally was surrounded by Lycanroc, Incineroar, and Zeraora. Riku slowly approaches Silvally.

"Silvally. It's okay. It's okay," Riku said.

"Riku, be careful!" Naminé pleaded.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

Silvally stared at Riku then started to calm down. But, it still acted hostile and looked forward in the sky.

"I don't know what just happened, but I have a bad feeling about this," Riku said.

The group came up to the silver-haired trainer and they looked at the Pokémon quite amazed, but they something was up.

"You doing okay?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"I'm doing okay. But, I'm sure about Silvally," Riku said.

"Silvally?" The blonde woman asked.

"That's this Pokémon is called. Don't act so surprised when you say that you never heard of it," Riku said. Silvally kept looking up in the sky. Naminé rocked Azurill as she stopped crying.

"I don't get it. Silvally was just fine a moment ago. Why was it acting up like that?" Naminé asked.

"No idea. I should make contact with Lusamine just to play it safe," Riku said, taking out his communicator. Riku had made contact and Lusamine came on the screen.

"Riku. You seemed to be troubled," Lusamine pointed out.

"That's one way of putting it," Riku stated. "The reason I'm calling is because Silvally just went berserk and I don't know why it was. So, I thought I would make contact with you." Lusamine was silent for a moment and sighed.

"You did the right thing, Riku. Professor Oak had just made contact with me and told me about a similar incident Sora's Silvally went through. And he theorized that Gladion's Silvally might be going through the same situation," Lusamine said.

"Well, why are mine and Sora's Silvally going nuts?" Riku asked.

"Professor Oak states the reason behind these incidents may be connected to an Ultra Beast; a powerful Ultra Beast if I may add," Lusamine said. Riku went wide-eyed and Naminé gasped.

Zeraora looked over to the smaller teenage boy.

 _"Yugi,"_ Zeraora spoke through telepathy. The boy called Yugi can only hear the Pokémon speak to him.

"What is it, Zeraora?" Yugi asked.

 _"You know those mysterious sightings that has everyone talking?"_ Zeraora asked.

"Yeah. Rumors of strange creatures appearing in the Johto region has been spreading around like wildfire," Yugi said. "What about it?

 _"I believe those sightings are connected with those they called Ultra Beasts. Though, I am not completely certain,"_ Zeraora said.

"Neither am I. It's not like one is going to show up just like magic," Yugi said.

 _"True. But, I suspect that this Pokémon can sense something coming. Something not of this world,"_ Zeraora said. Yugi started to get worried.

"What is Zeraora saying, Yugi?" The brown-haired girl asked. The rest of the group all looked at him.

"Zeraora is saying that there is something coming into our world. And it has a lot to do with all those weird sightings," Yugi explained.

"You mean those things that everyone was talking about?" The boy with the long black hair asked.

"That's exactly it, Duke. Zeraora isn't a hundred percent sure," Yugi said. Zeraora nodded.

"Man, this is creepy. Those things were just appearing and then disappearing like they weren't even here," the blonde boy said.

"I'm with Joey. We only heard about it and we never seen one of those things," the boy with the brown hair said.

"You think that maybe, those two may know about them?" The girl with the long auburn hair asked.

"I think they might, Serenity. It never hurts to ask them," the blonde woman asked.

"I agree. I am very curious about that Pokémon with them. I don't think you can find one quite naturally in the wild," the boy with the white hair said.

"He did say that it's called Silvally, Bakura. How did he get that thing in the first place?" The girl with the brown hair asked.

"Like Mai said, Téa; it never hurts to ask," Yugi said.

"If there is an Ultra Beast coming into our world, then why didn't you let us know about it sooner?" Riku asked. "And where is it?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know at this point. And I do apologize for bringing you bad news, but we are currently having some difficulties getting our Ultra tracking system and we are doing what we can to get it fixed up again," Lusamine said. Riku nodded to confirm he understood. "But, when we do find out where the disturbance is coming from, I shall inform you immediately. And I will make contact with Sora shortly. So, stay where you are and await further instructions until you hear from me." Riku nodded.

"Right. I'll be waiting," Riku turned off his communicator. He looked at the group.

"Excuse us, um Riku isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" Riku responded.

"We have been wondering about what you can tell us what you know about the mysterious creatures that have been appearing all over the place lately," Bakura said.

"And all about your Pokémon here," Joey pinted to Silvally. It never took its eyes off the sky. Silvally had a look of fright in its eyes.

Meanwhile, Gladion was doing his best to calm down his Silvally. Not too far, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Jun, Ken, Yolei, and Cody were coming by when they saw the scene. Also not too far, Takuya, Koji, Kouchi, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Mime Jr. and Munchlax were walking by and they had no idea what was going on. Silvally was going berserk and Gladion was trying to calm the synthetic Pokémon down.

"Isn't that Gladion over there?" Joe asked.

"It is," Izzy said.

"Who?" Jun asked.

"That guy there is Gladion. He's Lillie's older brother. And that's his Silvally," Davis said. "But, it's acting weird.

"Weirder than you, Davis," TK said. Davis took offense to that remark.

"Who asked you TP?" Davis taunted.

"We should go see what's up," Tai said. The rest of the group agreed.

"Come on, Silvally! Calm down! Now!" Gladion said. He looked right into Silvally's eyes and he knew something was wrong. "Wait. Are you... are you afraid?" The two groups went up to the trainer with concern.

"Gladion!" Tai and Takuya called out. He turned to see the two groups.

"Tai? Takuya?" Gladion asked. "What brings you here?"

"We would like to know what's wrong with Silvally," Kari said with concern. "We saw how distressed it looked."

"It's not distressed, Kari. Silvally is afraid," Gladion said.

"Afraid?" Tommy asked.

"Afraid of what?" Yolei asked. "Silvally doesn't to be the kind of Pokémon to be spooked so easily."

"You are right, Yolei. But, even Silvally has something to fear. And I do too, because I think something is going to happen," Gladion said.

"What do you mean?" JP asked.

"I don't know if it's true or not, but I hope it's not; an extremely powerful and potentially dangerous Ultra Beast is approaching our world. And I think it's more powerful than any Ultra Beast that may have crossed over here before," Gladion said. Everyone went wide-eyed fearing how powerful this Ultra Beast is. Silvally continued to look straight into the sky in fright.

underwater, Lugia swims through the sea and saw something was admist. Through the skies of Johto, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos sensed something wrong. In seperate locations, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei roared as they have sensed something in the air. Suicune looked out to the sea and dashed towards to where it would take place.

Back on Ogi Island, Melody had joined the group for some lunch and that gave her a chance to get to know them. Kairi had made enough soup for everyone to enjoy; when Weevil and Rex took a bite, they went wide-eyed to how tasty it turned out. Melody was amazed to hear about how Sora and Kairi first met for the first time. Weevil and Rex were shocked to hear about that how Kairi got mixed up with a couple of poachers.

"Wow! I never pictured that happening in a million years," Melody said.

"I didn't either at first. I couldn't leave her there. I mean, what kind of person would that make me if I did?" Sora asked, placing his arm around Kari's shoulder.

"I'm just grateful that you came along when you did," Kairi added. She kissed him on the cheek, making Sora blush.

"About the rest of you guys?" Melody asked.

"Some of us came from the Alola region to meet up with old classmate and we ended up traveling with these two," Sophocles said.

"The same thing with me. I was traveling around and I met up with them, but I was surprised to see Lillie and the rest again since graduation," Hau said.

"Three of us met them thwarting a Pokémon abduction from three losers," Rika said. She looked over to Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. "Three more came along just the same."

"I was also looking after my little sister just because she wanted to see the Pokémon League," Henry said.

"No comment from us," Rex said.

"Ditto," Weevil added.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine didn't question it when they shifted their eyes. Their plan for revenge was not hinted the whole time they have been with the group.

"You sure you don't want to share about about those times when you tried to have your payback with us?" Sora asked.

"Hey! That Silver Wing would have made us millions if you didn't show up and ruin everything for us!" Rex retorted.

"But, we don't care about getting rich anymore," Weevil lied. Rex was about to correct him and he kicked him in the shin. "Right Rex?"

Uh, right. Don't care," Rex said, before he said something stupid.

"Anyway, we came here to find a boat to get to Olivine City, but we decided to check out the rumors of a Lugia before we did," Sora said. Sora's communicator starts going off. Sora sighed having to answer it, but he had to admit it had been a while since an Ultra Beast had appeared. He answers his communicator and he saw Lusamine with a worried look on her face.

"Sora. Thank goodness I was able to reach you. I think we all have ourselves a serious problem on our hands," Lusamine said.

"If it's Ultra Beast related, then I can already tell that we do. What kind of Ultra Beast are we dealing with now?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Our Ultra Beast tracking systems have been down for quite some time and we cannot track the current locations or identify the Ultra Beasts to you until we do. But, that doesn't mean an Ultra Beast hasn't already opened," Lusamine said. Sora didn't like how that sounded. Kairi, Hau, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri didn't either. Melody, Weevil, and Rex was at a loss. "Also, I would like to add this." Sora became curious to what she had to hear. "Your Silvally had went into a frantic fit earlier today. Professor Oak suspects that an extremely powerful Ultra Beast might be coming into our world."

"You mean Silvally can sense it?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But, yours wasn't the only one. Riku's Silvally went through the same fit and he had made contact with me not too long ago. I fear Gladion's Silvally may have gone through the same experience," Lusamine said.

"An extremely powerful Ultra Beast?" Mallow asked.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sophocles said fearfully.

"This is anything but good," Takato said.

"If an Ultra Beast is coming or on its way, then I better bring Silvally over here just in case," Sora said.

"But, if what my mother said is true; Silvally may act the same as before," Lillie said.

"She's right, Sora. What if Silvally may attack you and won't recognize you?" Kairi asked.

"That's a chance I'm going have to take. I'd rather not have to wait for that Ultra Beast to come and attack us when we aren't ready for it," Sora said.

"Even though I am against it, but you are right, Sora. You may need Silvally to deal with this or these Ultra Beasts if there is one nearby. So I want you all to be very careful," Lusamine said.

"Right," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all agreed. Once Lusamine had broke contact with Sora, he pulled out his Pokédex and he exchanged Noctowl for Silvally just in case of an Ultra Beast encounter. He handed Kairi his Pokédex and she exchanged Bounsweet, for Raticate for additional Fire power.. Once she had made the necessary switch, everyone became vigilant to the imminent danger. But, they didn't wait too long when a bunch of Kartana had appeared before them. Weevil and Rex winced having to see them again.

"Are these what I think they are?" Sora asked.

"Ultra Beasts?" Lana asked.

"Not them again!" Weevil and Rex shouted in fear.

"What are they?" Melody asked.

"Only one way to find out," Sora said when he pointed his Pokédex at them.

 **Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Steel**

 **Because of its small size and paper-like appearence, it is believed that this Ultra Beast is mistaken for origami. Its sword-like appendages are sharp enough to split a gigantic steel tower with a single stroke.**

"So these are Ultra Beasts," Sora said.

"Who would have thought something so small cause such big problems?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't think that matters, because we have to deal with them now," Hapu said.

"Right! Take out your Pokémon to battle them!" Sora said, taking out Silvally's Premier Ball. "Silvally! Go!" The ball opens and Silvally starts huffing, but still troubled. He took out the rest of his Pokéballs. "Bayleef! Quilava! Meltan! Feraligatr! Go!" Sora's other Pokémon stand side-by-side to each other. Weevil and Rex were at a loss about the small Pokémon he had. Sora turned to Pikachu. "You join in too, Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu stood with Sora's other five Pokémon.

"Go! Raichu! Abra! Magby! Cubone! Raticate!" Kairi shouted when her Pokéballs opens and they all enter the battle alongside Sora's Pokémon.

"Go! Snowy! Ponyta! Magearna!" Lillie shouted when her Ponyta entered the battle against the Ultra Beasts.

Hau and the rest of the Alolan nine threw their Pokéballs to battle them.

"Decidueye! Raichu! Tauros! Flareon! Komola! Crabrawler!" Hau shouted.

"Bewear! Stantler! Smeargle! Go!" Illima shouted.

"Tsareena! Weepinbell! Jumpluff! Go!" Mallow shouted.

"Turtonator! Marowak! Charizard! Go!" Kiawe shouted.

"Go! Cloyster! Gyarados! Poliwhirl!" Lana shouted.

"Togedemaru! Magnemite! Vikavolt! Flaaffy! Voltorb! Go!" Sophocles shouted.

"Go! Mimikyu! Gengar! Mismagius! Marshadow!" Acerola shouted.

"Go! Clefairy! Shiinotic!" Mina shouted.

"Go for it, Mudsdale and Onix!" Hapu shouted.

The Pokémon of the Alolan trainers stood alongside the couple's Pokémon ready to battle the tiny Ultra Beasts. Weevil and Rex weren't going to feel left out.

"How about we join them?" Weevil asked.

"What? Battle against those things with them?" Rex asked.

"What choice do we have? Besides, can't beat 'em, join 'em and then stab 'em in the back later," Weevil said in a whisper. Rex chuckled liking his idea.

"Then, let's not let them have all the fun," Rex said, taking out his Pokéballs. "Totodile! Croconaw! Ekans! Salandit! Go!" Weevil took out his Pokéballs as well.

"Pinsir! Venomoth! Scizor! Yanmega! Go!" Weevil shouted. Both of Weevil and Rex's Pokémon stood alongside the Pokémon of their enemies. Guil even rushed to the side. Sora gave Silvally a Fire Memory to make the chimeric Pokémon a Fire Type Pokémon.

"This should be fun," Hau said.

"Let's do this thing," Kiawe said.

"Everyone attack!" Sora shouted.

All of the Pokémon engaged the tiny Ultra Beasts. They pretty much had trouble keeping up with them, due to their small size and quickness.

One of the Kartana's bladede edge glows light blue and grows bigger. Kartana then slices into Totodile and Croconaw.

"Totodile! Croconaw!" Rex exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?!" Weevil questioned.

"That looked like Sacred Sword," Illima said. "It's a Fighting Type attaack, normally known by Pokémon known as the 'Sacred Swords of Justice.' And that looked a powerful blow."

"Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally used its signature move right on the Kartana causing heavy damage to them since being a Fire Type. "Throw a Beast Ball at the weakened ones!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine took out some Beast Balls and threw them at the weakened Kartana. Sora manages to send the Beast Balls containing the Kartana to Professor Oak to have him send them off to Lusamine. As the battle raged on, one Kartana saw how well those Pokémon work together. The battle went on until there were about four left. Three of them have retreated elsewhere, but one ended up hiding. "Man, that was a workout."

"Sure was," Takato agreed.

Sora took out his communicator and he made contact with Lusamine.

"Sora? What is heppening down there? You look whipped," Lusamine said.

"We just had a run-in with a bunch of Kartana after talking to you. We caught most of them, but a few of them have escaped," Sora said.

"That's good to know. But, don't relax so soon, because there might be more coming your way," Lusamine warned him.

"Roger that," Sora said. He broke contact with her.

In Ultra Space, Necrozma continued its pusuit of Solgaleo and Lunala, and the two legendary Pokémon tried to make a getaway. Necrozma's prisms glow white, with a red glow surrounding the prism and it fires multicolored lasers from its body at the sunne and moone Pokémon. They tried to avoid the attack, but they got hit by one each. An Ultra Wormhole manages to open and they fled inside it, but Necrozma pursues them both.

Meanwhile back in Olivine City, Riku had explained what he knew about the Ultra Beasts to Yugi and his friends and about his experience with one before. They found hard to believe that these mysterious creatures coming in and out of the world were Ultra Beasts.

"I don't believe it. Pokémon coming in our world through wormholes," Téa said.

"And all because some scientist opened right up," Joey said. "What do you think, Tristan?"

"Kinda sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie," Tristan said.

"you're not alone to think it. It was hard to believe at first, but it was all true about the Ultra Beasts, the Four Island Guardians, and about Solgaleo and Lunala," Riku said.

"What can you tell us about that dream you mentioned before. You said something about seeing them and then seeing a Cosmog," Yugi said.

"Yeah. Nebby," Riku said. Naminé smiled warmly at the memory of her boyfriend and Hau telling her about Nebby and imagined how cute Nebby must have been. "Like I said, it was pretty starnge. When Tapu Koko led me to it, the name Cosmog stuck to me like a sticker. And when Nebby evolved into Cosmeom and then right into Solgaleo, i couldn't believe we were with a legendary Pokémon and we didn't know it." Yugi looked at Riku as did Zeraora. The Thunder Clap Pokémon looked right into Riku and knew how special he seems if the Four Island Guardians, Lunala, and Solgaleo have entrusted a Cosmog to him.

"So, what ever happened to Nebby after that?" Serenity asked.

"Nebby stayed behind in Ultra Space along the rest of its kind. But, you gotta admit, that little guy really grew on me," Riku said.

"Sounds like that to me," Mai said. "Now what about Silvally? You said the one Gladion had was the only one until Faba made two more. And if you have one and Gladion has one. Who has the other one?"

"A Pokémon trainer named Sora. Lusamine, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Wicke, Faba, my mom, and Sophocles's cousin Molayne, and Lana's little sisters came over to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town and personally delievered them to us," Riku said. "The both of them came down as Type: Null and Sora wanted to test his out in a battle, so he challenged Molayne to a battle and his Type: Null evolved before mine even did. And it was during our battle with Team Rocket back at the Slowpoke Well." Duke quickly realized something when that struck him like a cord.

"You mean you there when Team Rocket tried to poach the Slowpoke back in Slowpoke Well?" Duke asked.

"Not just me. Sora, his girlfirend, my old classmates, and three trainers named Ethan, Lyra, and Kris were there and we thwarted them," Riku said.

"So, that was you. I heard some talk about Team Rocket being at the Slowpoke Well and then left after being beaten by a bunch of kids," Mai said. "But, looking at you, I don't doubt how good a trainer you are. The same for that Sora kid."

"Me neither," Yugi said. "I'm already looking forward in meeting him." Riku laughed a bit.

"I already know you and he are going to get along just fine," Riku said. Yugi smiled knowing how right he is.

Not too long, an Ultra Wormhole has started opening. Everyone gasped at the sight of the wormhole.

"What the hell?!" Joey exclaimed.

"What is that?!" Tristan asked.

"An Ultra Wormhole!" Riku recognized.

"Does that mean an Ultra Beast is gonna come right out?" Bakura asked.

"That's exactly it," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said, standing his ground.

Azurill started to get scared, and Naminé holds her tight, but gently.

"It's okay, Azurill. Don't be scared," Naminé said.

Emerging from the Ultra Wormhole is Solgaleo and Lunala. Yugi and his friends were amazed to see such legendary Pokémon emerge from the wormhole.

"Solgaleo. Lunala," Riku said.

"They're beautiful," Serenity said.

"I never thought I would see those," Téa said. Zeroara kept looking at the Ultra Wormhole and it wasn't closing. Necrozma emeges from the wormhole and pursues the two Pokémon contiusly. "What is that?"

"An Ultra Beast!" Riku exclaimed.

"It must have chased both of Solgaleo and Lunala through that Ultra Wormhole," Naminé said.

"But, why is it chasing after them?" Téa asked.

"I don't know. But, we should put a stop to it," Riku took out Gliscor's Pokéball when Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres appeared and started to engage the black Ultra Beast. Solgaleo and Lunala used the sudden appearance of the legendary bird Pokémon to escape.

"Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," Yugi said.

"More legendary Pokémon right above us. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it," Joey said.

"None of us would have," Duke said.

Moltres started up by firing Flamethrower, but Necrozma slashes through the fire attack like a turkey. Zapdos fires lightning right at Necrozma, but Necozma blocks it with its arm. Articuno flies and fires Ice Beam, freezing Necrozma.

"An Ultra popsicle," Joey snickered.

"Does that mean they won?" Serenity asked.

"No!" yugi said. Everyone looks at him. "I don't think it's over!" Everyone glued their eyes back on the frozen Ultra Beast and saw the ice cracking. Necrozma broke free and attacked. Necrozma's prisms glow white, with a red glow surrounding the prism and it fires multicolored lasers from its body at Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. The legendary birds did their best to dodge, but they got hit by the multi-colored lasers. It wasn't enough to bring them down. Necrozma charged towards them and they fly off with the Ultra Beast pursuing them. There were a huge sum of people who witnessed the battle. Even Jasmine when she watched it from the lighthouse.

Over to Gladion, Tai, Takuya, and the rest, they turned their heads when they heard something above them. Silvally growls fiercelessy.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded awfully close," Joe said.

"And judging how louder it's getting; it's getting closer," Ken said.

What they didn't expect to see have appeared when Necrozma had chased the legendary birds their way.

"Moltres. Zapdos. Articuno," Izzy said astounded.

"But, what is that black thing?" Davis asked.

"For once, I don't have any idea," Izzy answered.

"I do," Gladion spoke up. Everyone all looked at him. "It's an Ultra Beast. UB-Black. Necrozma."

"Necrozma?" Kari asked.

"It's an Ultra Beast that can abosrb light into its body. It does soby using Solgaleo and Lunala's power. I read all about it in my mother's research papers and from an ancient tablet," Gladion explained. "And if it's here, then we're in over our heads."

The battle with the three birds of legend continues as Articuno fires Blizzard, but the Ultra Beast dodges the attack. It strikes the ground, making a ice puddle. Zapdos fires lightning again, but Necrozma does dodge and it strikes the ground near the group. Moltres fires Flamethrower at the black Ultra Beast, but Necrozma dodges it and heads for the bird of fire and struk it down. Necrozma forms a ball of black energy surrounded by a red aura. Necrozma fires the attack coming out as a golden yellow beam as the prisms on Necrozma's arms glows white. The attack strikes Moltres hard and falls to the ground. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"What was that?" JP asked.

"That was one of Necrozma's signature attacks. That was Photon Geyser," Gladion explained. Necrozma's prisms glow white, with a red glow surrounding the prism and it fires multicolored lasers from its body at Articuno and Zapdos. They both fall the ground beaten. "That was Necrozma's other signature attacks; Prismatic Laser."

"I can't believe they lost to that thing," Matt said.

"Man, it's so powerful," Takuya said.

Just when Necrozma was about to leave, a red stream of fire strikes Necrozma and the Ultra Beast saw it was Entei. The legendary Pokémon roars at the Ultra Beast and caused it to chase after it.

Not too far close to a nearby town, Hiroaki and his crew were having a coffee break when they looked outside to see Entei pursued by Necrozma.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's Entei. No idea what the other one is," Hiroaki said. He turned to Charlie. "Get the camera!" He does so and he starts to record the whole battle. Entei fires with Fire Blast and it strikes Necrozma, but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Necrozma fires Photon Geyser and it strikes Entei hard. The legendary Pokémon gets back on its feet and roars. Entei fires Flamethrower, but Necrozma swiped at Entei hard. Necrozma flew off leaving Hiroaki and his crew recrding it.

"I don't believe it. It's actually real. Entei," Charlie said.

"Yeah, but what about that thing it was fighting?" Sakurada asked.

"I don't know," Hiroaki said. "If you think that small Pokémon I told you about was something; then that one takes the cake."

Necrozma was flying to pursue Solgaleo and Lunala, but something struck the Ultra Beast again and it was Mewtwo who had done it. Mewtwo charges towards the otherworldly Pokémon when it struck the genetic Pokémon with its claw.

Nancy along with a woman baring a resemblence to Kari but with a ponytail wearing a blue and white stripped shirt and brown shorts along with a woman with purple hair wearing a green shirt and a lavender skirt. Along with a woman who bares a resmblence to Mimi, but has short orange hair and she wore a white dress under a pink apron. Another is a woman with brown eyes and long black hair, which is tied in the back. She wears a purple shirt with elbow-length sleeves, yellow knee-length pants, and orange sandals.

"Yuuko. Kae. Satoe. Toshiko. I missed you, girls," Nancy said. "I can't believe that it feels like it has been forever."

"It has been a while since you left for Johto for a vacation," Toshiko said.

"And you look as fabulous as the day you left," Satoe said.

"You didn't run into the kids while you were down here, did you, Nancy?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes I did. And the friends they all made are in Johto too," Nancy said. "And they're all doing wonderfully."

"It must be nice to run into the kids every now and then since they left on a Pokémon journey," Kae said.

"And what about all those sightings about those strange Pokémon that has a lot of people talking about lately?" Toshiko asked. "My husband has been on board about it ever since he heard about it." Nancy knew she was about talking about the Ultra Beasts.

"Come to think of it, it's kinda like those stories you told us about those Ultra things," Satoe said.

"Ultra Beasts," Nancy corrected her.

"I know Izzy would be all over it, just like that Lycanroc he had sent a picture of. I was pretty amazed by that one," Kae said.

"Me too. And to think our kids are friends with a Pokémon League champion," Yuuko said.

"I couldn't believe it either," Nancy said.

Before the women could speak more, they all gasped when something came crashing down. When the dust cleared, they all saw what fell is a Pokémon they had never seen before. Mewtwo looked up as did the women as Necrozma approached down towards it. Necrozma fired Photon Geyser right at Mewtwo, only to reflect the attack with Psychic. Necrozma blocked its own attack just by using its right arm.

"What are they?" Yuuko asked.

"I don't know," Nancy said. She saw two kinds of Pokémon she had never seen before and they were fighting each other.

"Get out of my world!" Mewtwo told the Ultra Beast. The women were shocked to hear the Pokémon talking.

"Did that Pokémon just say something?" Kae asked.

"That's what it sounds like," Toshiko said.

Necrozma's Necrozma's prisms glow white, with a red glow surrounding the prism and it fires multicolored lasers from its body at Mewtwo. Mewtwo screams in pain as the attack came too quickly to block with Psychic. Mewtwo had fallen to the ground beaten. Necrozma flew off looking for Solgaleo and Lunala. The women were shocked to see how brutal that battle was.

Mewtwo slowly gotten up despite its injuries. Mewtwo looked up into the sky.

"I have never faced such a powerful Pokémon in all my life," Mewtwo said. "What could this mean?" Mewtwo fell back down only for Mew to come. The women were amazed to see Mew for the first time in their lives.

"Isn't that what I think it is?" Yuuko asked.

"It's Mew. I thought it was just a legend," Toshiko said.

"So did I," Nancy added.

"You shouldn't expect to face such a powerful opponent yourself, Mewtwo," Mew said. "Come and I shall heal you." The genetic Pokémon used its psychic powers to lift itself up and the two Psychic Type Pokémon left. The women were stunned to witness the sight.

"Izzy is going to have himself a field day when he hears about this," Kae said.

Back on Ogi Island, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Hau, Melody, Weevil, Rex Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and the Pokémon were on edge just in case they were in for a surprise from another Ultra Beast. But, they didn't wait long as another Ultra Beast had appeared before them. Weevil and Rex winced at the sight of Pheromosa.

"Not that thing too!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Is that another one of those Ultra Beasts?" Melody asked.

"I know what can answer that?" Sora said when he took out his Pokédex and used it to scan the Ultra Beast.

 **Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Fighting**

 **Pheromosa's lithe, elegant body is capable of sudden feats of acceleration, able to twitch its limbs at an estimated 120 mph instantaneously, a speed previously unseen in the world. It also produces a sort of disarming pheromone, which was described as "previously unknown to science" that causes those nearby to become awestruck by its presence. It displays a considerable reluctance towards touching anything, as if it interprets the world as being unclean somehow.**

"Now that's just harsh. An Ultra Beast that's a total neat freak?" Sora asked, putting his Pokédex away.

"We should send it back to where it belongs," Kairi said.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Sora agreed. He took out the Fire Memory and put in the Flying Memory since Pheromosa has the same typings as Buzzwole. He looked at Silvally and noticed how exhausted it was from battling those Kartana. "Silvally. I know you're tired from battling those Kartana, but I know you can do this." Silvally nodded. "Go get it! Multi-Attack!" Silvally launches itself to deliver its signature attack, but Pheromosa gives Silvally three kicks in a row. "Triple Kick?!"

"That can't be good," Henry said.

Silvally barely stood on its feet and stared at the Ultra Beast. Pheromosa wasn't a bit impressed and it gave the synthetic Pokémon another kick. Sora had to think what to do next, before Pheromosa could do more damage to it.

"Bayleef! Vine Whip! Aim for the legs!" Sora ordered. Bayleef wrapped her Vine Whip around Pheromosa's legs. He turned to Kairi. "Your turn, Kairi!"

"Right!" Kairi nodded. "Cubone! Headbutt!" Cubone launches herself towards the Ultra Beast head first, landing a heavy blow. "Now use Bone Club!" Cubone smacks Pheromosa in the face making fall on its back. That made Pheromosa angry.

Pheromosa manages to break free from Bayleef's Vine Whip and grabs the vines. It swung the leaf Pokémon around and around.

"Bayleef!" Sora gasped.

"Decidueye! Help Bayleef!" Hau called out. Decidueye flew towards Pheromosa to help Bayleef, but the Ultra Beast just threw her right into the arrow quill Pokémon.

It sets its sights on Cubone and ran to give the lonely Pokémon a kick.

"Raticate! Flame Wheel!" Kairi ordered. Raticate rolled into a fireball and rammed into Pheromosa. "Now use Hyper Fang!" Raticate landed a devastating bite on the Ultra Beast's left arm. "Okay Cubone! Headbutt again!" Cubone launched herself towards Pheromosa, but it swung Raticate off of her and she ramming into Cubone. "No! Raticate! Cubone!" She ran up to her two Pokémon.

"Charizard! Use Fire Punch!" Kiawe ordered.

"Bewear! Hammer Arm!" Illima ordered.

"Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Hapu ordered.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Weevil ordered.

"Salandit! Poison Fang!" Rex ordered.

"Tauros! Horn Attack!" Hau ordered.

All of the Pokémon rushed the Ultra Beast, but it moved way too fast and it struck them all one-by-one. Bayleef slowly stood up and attempted to land another hit with Razor Leaf, but Pheromosa dodged the leaves just by running. Pheromosa strikes Bayleef hard with another kick.

"Bayleef!" Sora gasped. Pikachu ran towards her. "Pikachu! Come back here!" Pheromosa turns to see Pikachu coming and it kicks him hard. Kairi gasped at the sight.

"PIKACHU!" Sora and Kairi screamed. Bayleef shared Sora and Kairi's shocked expression and she remembered how Pikachu helped her out to get over her jealousy when she dealt with a whole bunch of Poipole and that Naganadel. Bayleef let out a loud cry, making her evolve. Bayleef had evolved into a Meganium and her antennae were small.

"Meganium!" The newly evolved Pokémon shouted out. She fires a flurry of flower petals right at the Ultra Beast. Sora catches Pikachu in his arms.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly.

"You really had me worried sick about you. Pheromosa really did a number on you," Sora said.

"Pika Pi," PIkachu said.

"Pikachu is just like you, Sora. He is willing to put himself on the line," Kairi said. Sora knew she was right about that. He looked over towards his newly evolved Pokémon and he smiled.

"Bayleef evolved," Sora said.

"She did," Kairi said.

"She did," Kairi said. "And she's firing Petal Blizzard on that Ultra Beast."

Phersoma took the hit, feeling the barrage of flower petals. Pheromosa jumps out of the way of Meganium's Petal Blizzard and comes on down to deliever a devastating kick on the sauropod dinosaur Pokémon.

"It's coming down with a High Jump Kick!" Lillie said.

"Meganium! Dodge it!" Sora shouted. Meganium tried to dodge, but Pheromosa came too fast and landed a kick on the herb Pokémon. The Ultra Beast as about to do more damage when something unexpected happened. Pheromosa was struck from behind with an Ice Beam.

"Where did that come from?" Sophocles asked. Everyone all turned to Lana since Cloyster can use Ice Beam.

"I didn't tell Cloyster to use Ice Beam," Lana said. Everyone all turned to Rex who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't any of you look at me. Neither of Totodile or Croconaw knows Ice Beam at all," Rex stated.

"Then, where did it come from?" Kiawe asked.

They got their answer when Suicune suddenly appeared right before everyone. They all gasped at the sight.

"Suicune?" Everyone asked.

Sora and Kairi were aghast seeing Suicune again. They remembered seeing this legendary Pokémon when they first arrived in the Johto region and then dashed off into the woods, disappearing. They all wondered what brought it to Ogi Island. Pheromosa saw this legendary Pokémon as a threat, so it had to defeat it.

Pheromosa came at the aurora Pokémon with incredible speed to launch an attack, but Suicune just dodged the Ultra Beast with graceful speed. Suicune fired another Ice Beam, but Pheromosa dodges the Ice Type attack. Pheromosa came at Suicune with another High Jump kick, but Suicune dodges. Pheromosa ends up hurting itself upon missing. Suicune fires Bubble Beam and it strikes the Ultra Beast hard.

"Look at that. Suicune is really giving it to the Ultra Beast," Takato said.

"Charmeleon," Guil said.

"Impidimp," Impidimp added.

Pheromosa attempted to run when Suicune attempted to make another attack, but due to its injury from that failed High Jump Kick, Pheromosa became unable to do it. Suicune's eyes glows as crest glows with a mixture of yellow and pink and its eyes glows lavender and it grabs Pheromosa in the air nd rams it into a rock, causing heavy damage.

Pheromosa attempted to retaliate with another kick attack, but the Ultra Beast was too tired to do so, and it collapsed as a result. Suicune had ran off and disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared. Sora and Kairi were amazed to see an incredible battle between an Ultra Beast and a legendary Pokémon. He turns to his girlfriend.

"Say Kairi. How about you catch this one and I send it right to Lusamine?" Sora suggested.

"It would be my pleasure," Kairi said, taking out a Beast Ball. She threw the ball at the Ultra Beast, making it flow inside. The Beast Ball wobbles around for a bit before stars swirls around the Beast Ball, confirming the catch. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to send Pheromosa right to Professor Oak's lab. He then makes contact with Lusamine to make his report.

"Lusamine. Good news. There was an another Ultra Beast called Pheromosa and we just caught it. Professor Oak should be sending it to you pretty soon," Sora said.

"Wonderful job, Sora. I knew there had to be more than the Kartana you captured. But, don't think that you're out of the woods just yet, bacause there might be others here in our world as we speak," Lusamine said.

"Right," Sora understood.

"I'll make contact with you as soon as I hear more or if my Ultra Beast tracking system is up and running again," Lusamine said.

"Roger that. And We'll keep our eyes open just in case we see or hear anything out of the ordinary," Sora said. With that said he broke contact with Lusamine. Everyone called back their Pokémon and headed off to the local Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed up after the battles they all had today.

Over to Lusamine, it didn't take long before Riku had made contact with her as well. She intercepted the transmission from him.

"Yes Riku?" Lusamine greeted.

"Lusamine! I have some big news coming from Olivine City!" Riku announced.

"What is it?" Lusamine asked.

"There were three of 'em this time. Solgaleo and Lunala came out of an Ultra Wormhole and they were followed by some black thing," Riku explained.

"What?!" Lusamine gasped. "Solgaleo and Lunala both came out of the same Ultra Wormhole? And can you describe this black thing to me?" Lusamine asked.

"Well, its whole body looked like it's made out of crystals," Riku described. Lusamine knew it had to be one thing.

"Necrozma," Lusamine stated.

"And there's more," Riku said and Lusamine wondered what he could have more to tell. "After those three came out, that black Ultra Beast was attacked by Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres starting another battle."

"What? You mean it battled Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos? What happened to Solgaleo and Lunala after that?" Lusamine asked.

"I don't know where they went, but they ran off as soon as it started to battle them," Riku said.

"You did the right thing to contact me about this. As soon as our Ultra Beast tracking systems are operational again, we'll make contact with both of you and Sora," Lusamine said.

"Of course. I'll stand ready wait for what you have to say," Riku said, breaking contact with her. Riku looked up in the sky. "I hope you're not having the same predicaments we're having, Sora." Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Yugi and his friends were staying at the Pokémon Center hoping for the best.

Meanwhile, in the oceans depths, Lugia senses something in the surface. Lugia emerges from the water and sees Solgaleo and Lunala above it. Lugia flies right after them and follows them right towards the Whirl Islands.

Necrozma had made its appearence known in the world, and Lugia is following Solgaleo and Lunala towards the Whirl Islands. Could it be a battle of territory or is it that they all have a common enemy? What will happen when Necrozma comes for Solgaleo and Lunala on Ogi Island? More to come in the next chapter.


	158. Lugia and the Sun and Moon

**Episode 158: Lugia and the Sun and Moon**

Night came for Ogi Island and everyone is recuperating from dealing with all those Kartana and with Pheromosa in the local Pokémon Center. Sora and Kairi couldn't help but worry about what might be coming their way next.

As soon as they all arrived, they told Nure Joy what happened and she agreed to have a look at all of them. She came right out and the group approached the young nurse.

"Nurse Joy. Are Pikachu and the other Pokémon doing okay?" Sora asked.

"They're all doing fine. They just need to sleep for the night to rebuild their strength. I would never would have imagined something like this to happen in a million years," Nurse Joy said.

"We might, after everything that has happned to us so far," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"All of those Kartana and that Pheromosa really tired out our Pokémon good," Hau said. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't experienced it with Riku."

"Is it always like this?" Melody asked Lillie.

"Things tend to happen with us. We all got used to it after a short time," Lillie explained.

"After that experience, I can get that," Melody said.

"Anything from Lusamine since catching Pheromosa, Sora?" Kiawe asked.

"No. She said she's going to make contact as soon as the tracking system on the Ultra Beasts is up and running," Sora answered.

"And it has been a while since we heard from her," Kairi added. She looked at Illima who is stroking his chin. "Is something wrong, Illima?"

"I have been thinking," Illima said.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"For starters, it has a lot to do with Suicune making an appearance to battle Pheromosa. It's almost like the legendary Pokémon are feeling threatened by the Ultra Beasts," Illima said.

"Threatened?" Acerola asked.

"You mean, like they're fighting the Ultra Beasts just because they've been coming in our world?" Mallow asked.

"Like when the Island Guardians were battling the Ultra Beasts centuries ago?" Lana asked.

"How can that be? We never seen any legendary Pokémon battling any Ultra Beasts at all," Hapu pointed out.

"That is true, Hapu. But, I have a bad feeling about something; and I fear that particular something is far different than anything we have ever encountered," Illima said.

"Where did that come from?" Rika asked.

"It was when Lusamine stated that both Sora and Riku's Silvally were acting strange I began to suspect something was amidst," Illima said. "What if, it's an overwhelmingly powerful Ultra Beast coming into our world?" No one else said anything about that since they figured he's probably right about that.

Meanwhile at the Aether Foundation's base of operations, Faba has kept track of the repair systems on the Ultra Beast tracking systems since discovering it has been down.

"How much is it finished?" Faba asked.

"The repairs is at 96%. We're making terrific progress, sir," the Aether staff member said.

"As long we're almost done, we should be," Faba said. He then spoke in his thoughts, "I am quite curious about that other world my drone has discovered."

(Flashback, from earlier)

Two staff members were leading Faba right to the screening room.

"This better be important. I have to help get the tracking systems working again. And we're already at 50%," Faba said.

"Well sir. It is mighty important. The drone you sent has gone through an Ultra Wormhole and we discovered something," the first staff member said.

"So, we thought it'll be better that you'd be the first to know about this," the second staff member said.

"Fine. Show it to me," Faba told them. The staff members nodded to each other and played the footage from the drone's camera. As the video played, Faba heard roar and screams coming from the video and he knew something was off when dirt and debris went onto the camera's lens and then became clear when Guzzlord devoured the camera.

"What do you think sir?" The second staff member asked. Faba stroked his chin trying to come up with an answer.

"Try your best to defog that footage. I think I saw something unusual about it. As soon as you finished, inform me at once," Faba said.

"Yes sir," the staff members said.

"And gentlemen," Faba said. They both look at him. "Do not breathe a word of this discovery to no one else, but me, Wicke, Professor Burnet, or to Lusamine. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the staff members acknowledged.

(Flashback ends)

Faba kept thinking about the footage ever since witnessing it with his own eyes. He wondered what kind of world it was and what wonders it held.

Back on Ogi Island a few hours later, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Hau, Togepi, the Pichu, Impidimp, Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Melody have fell asleep as soon as they all laid down, but Weevil and Rex remained awake. They stepped outside the room they shared with Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta, making sure nobody heard them.

"How much longer are gonna hang out with them? I'm starting to think our revenge plan is all for nothing," Rex said.

"Quit your bellyaching, Rex. We can't do anything about it now because all of our Pokémon are recovering with theirs. Also, it's just for a little while longer," Weevil said.

"However long that is," Rex deadpanned.

"So, we'll just stick with them until tthe time is right and then we'll stab them all in the back," Weevil said making Rex chuckle.

They snuck back in the room and fell asleep along with them.

Meanwhile, Solgaleo and Lunala have found themselves a safe spot in a cave to rest since arriving and they both needed to rest to replenish their strength. Unknown to them, Lugia has followed them both. Lugia has wondered what were their intentions and why they were in its world.

On the very next morning, Sora had woke up and Kairi is seen clinging to him as usual. He smiled and he gently got out of her hold only for him to be dragged back down by her again.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped. He sees Kairi looking at him playfully and giggled. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning Sora," Kairi greeted back. She kissed Sora on the forehead. "Sleep okay?"

"Like a baby," Sora replied.

"More like a Snorlax," Kairi joked. That made the couple laugh.

"Well, I know I'm hungry like one, because I could use some breakfast after that rest," Sora said.

"I like the sound of that," Kairi said, picking up Togepi.

"Pi," Togepi yawned.

"You sleep okay, baby?" Kairi asked.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

The Pichu woke up with a yawn and climbed onto Sora's shoulders.

"How about we pick up Pikachu and our other Pokémon?" Sora suggested.

"Great idea," Kairi agreed.

The couple exited the room and went to the counter to pick up their Pokémon. In the next room, Weevil and Rex were wide awake with bloodshot eyes.

"Weevil. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Rex asked.

"I would have if it weren't for that snoring," Weevil said. "You?"

"Hardly," Rex admitted. "I just don't get how they could sleep through that snoring. It was so loud, I thought another Ultra Beast was attacking."

"I thought the same thing," Weevil said.

"Now that the snoring has stopped, maybe we can finally get some shuteye," Rex said with a yawn.

"Can't argue with that," Weevil also said with a yawn. "Goodnight, Rex."

"Goodnight, Weevil," Rex said.

The two teens fell asleep and what a sleep they both had. Nothing could ruin it for them right? WRONG! Impidimp woke up and he saw the sleeping faces of Weevil and Rex and decided to have some fun with them. The imp-like Pokémon took out a marker from Takato's backpack and used it to draw on their sleeping faces. Once Impidimp was finished, it placed the marker back in Takato's backpack and fell back asleep laughing quietly to itself.

Once Sora and Kairi had picked up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, they decide to let their Pokémon join them for breakfast as Sora and Kairi both had a breakfast burrito made with egg, bacon, potatoes, and cheese while Pikachu and the other Pokémon had the Pokémon food Kairi had made for them recently.

Abra got jealous when Kairi had landed a kiss on Sora's cheek and had an urge to teleport Sora to the middle of the ocean, but Pikachu stopped him from doing it.

It didn't take long for Hau and the Alolan nine to wake up and pick up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and her Chansey helpers.

"Hey guys. Sleep alright?" Sora asked.

"Despite the snoring you were doing, I slept like a baby," Hau said. Sora winced at the part of him snoring and Hau's old classmates laughs. He turns to Kairi.

"I don't snore, do I?" Sora asked his girlfriend in a whisper.

"You kinda do. But, I'm not bothered by it," Kairi whispered back. Sora wanted to get mad at her and say that he doesn't snore, but he relented since he knew he wouldn't win an arguement with her. Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta along with Guil and Impidimp joined in the group.

"Morning guys," Takato greeted.

"Morning," Mallow greeted back.

"We trust you slept well," Illima said. Sophocles looked around.

"Where are Weevil and Rex?" Sophocles asked.

"They're still sleeping. They must be pretty tired if they're sleeping that deep," Kazu said.

"I'll bet," Hapu said. She could swear that those two were plotting something and she wanted to give them a kick off the island if they tried anything.

Back at the Aether House, The Aether Foundation have managed to fix the Ultra Beast tracking system.

"It's done!" Wicke said with glee.

"Wonderful!" Lusamine said.

The tracking systems starts blaring and the locations of Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma had been confirmed. Solgaleo and Lunala are on Ogi Island and Necrozma is heading there.

"No," Wicke gasped.

"Necrozma is heading for Ogi Island!" Professor Burnet gasped.

"Sora and Riku must know about this at once!" Lusamine stated. She made contact with Sora first.

Back on Ogi Island, Sora heard his communicator go off and he answered it.

"I'm going to guess your tracker works now?" Sora asked.

"Yes and more," Lusamine said grimly. Sora didn't like how that came out.

"Let me guess. Another Ultra Beast has made itself known," Sora groaned.

"Not just any Ultra Beast as you will find out," Lusamine said. The group wondered what she had to say. "This Ultra Beast is UB-Black; aka Necrozma. It arrived in Olivine City yesterday pursuing Solgaleo and Lunala. I am sorry for not informing you sooner. Solgaleo and Lunala are on Ogi Island and Necrozma is on its way over." That made Sora groan in exasperation.

"I was afraid it was going to be very, very, very bad news. We'll keep an eye out for Necrozma and catch it as soon as we see it," Sora said.

"Be careful. This Ultra Beast is incredibly different than the previous ones you've encountered before," Lusamine warned Sora. She breaks contact with Sora and then she makes contact with Riku. Riku's communicator goes off and he answers it.

"Tell there's good news, Lusamine," Riku said.

"Good and bad I'm afraid. I have learned Solgaleo and Lunala are currently on Ogi Island; but the bad news is Necrozma's is already on its way towards them," Lusamine said. Riku winced when she said Ogi Island.

"Ogi Island? Isn't Sora and the others still on the Whirl Islands?!" Riku exclaimed.

Lusamine winced he mentioned it.

"Unfortunately, yes. I told him to keep a lookout for Necrozma just before making contact with you," Lusamine admitted.

"I have to get down there right now!" Riku said. "Sora is going to be way over his head when he comes across that thing!"

"Be careful, Riku," Lusamine said, before breaking contact with him. Riku looked over to Eevee and he nods to his trainer. Riku nods back.

"Eevee, Eev, Eev, Eevee, vee!" Eevee said.

"You're right, Eevee. We should head there and help Sora if he's in trouble," Riku said.

"Eev!" Eevee said.

"We're going to need a boat to get there!" Riku said.

"And we're going with you, Riku," Yugi spoke up. Riku turned to see Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Zeraora along with Naminé and Azurill. "If they're in trouble like you said, then we should help out." Zeraora nods.

"We can't let you go by yourselves, even if you're a skilled trainer," Joey said.

"And we'll be in greater numbers when showing up," Duke said.

"They're right, Riku," Naminé agreed with him. "We're talking about a powerful Ultra Beast and legendary Pokémon here. And who knows what else might happen out there?" Riku would have argued back, but he knew his girlfriend was right and he had no choice, but to except their help.

"Fine. Let's go!" Riku said. The group went off to the group headed off to the docks to catch a boat to head to Ogi Island and luckily, it's the first one departing. But, they weren't the only ones. The Rockruff from before follows them to the docks. "Made it!"

"And a good thing too," a sailor said. "This is the first one to depart for the Whirl Islands for the day. In fact, the first island it's going to make a stop at is on Ogi Island."

"How long will we get there?" Naminé asked.

"In about a few hours, missy," the sailor responded.

"Just a few hours?" Joey groaned. "Can we really wait that long?"

"That's what it seems like," Tristan said.

"Any ideas about how to pass the time?" Joey asked. Riku didn't say anything because he was too worried about Sora, Kairi, and his old classmates.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan nine, Hau, Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta explored Ogi Island to keep their eyes open for any signs of Necrozma.

"Nothing. Not even a footprint. Anybody found anything?" Sora asked.

Kairi, "No."

Melody, "No."

Hau, "No."

Lillie, "No."

Illima, "No."

Mallow, "No."

Kiawe, "No."

Lana, "No."

Sophocles, "No."

Acerola, "No."

Mina, "No."

Hapu, "No."

Takato, "No."

Henry, "No."

Rika, "No."

Jeri, "No."

Kazu, "No."

Kenta, "No."

"Pikachu," Pikachu shook his head.

"Char," Guil also shook his head.

"Dimp," Impidimp also shook his head.

Sora sighs, "I guess it would have been way too easy. I mean, it's not likely for an unusual Pokémon would just show up just because we're looking for it."

"Especially that we don't even know what it looks like," Hapu pointed out.

"And we don't even what Type it is either," Sophocles added.

"Hapu's right," Kiawe agreed. "We might as well be a pack of Growlithe barking up a whole bunch of trees without even knowing what we're chasing after."

"You mean to tell me that you never even seen it before?" Melody asked.

"The only Ultra Beasts we've ever seen were the ones we've dealt with," Lana said.

"And that Nihilego that took Lillie's mom was the first for us," Mallow added.

"Poipole was the first for me and Sora," Kairi said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Maybe, instead of going in blind, we should all know what we're up against when Sora looks it up in his Pokédex. Maybe that can gives us a clue," Henry suggested.

"Good idea, Henry," Sora agreed. He took his Pokédex out and looked up "Ultra Beast" and all the results came in. He went to "Necrozma" and pulled up its info.

 **Necrozma, the Prism Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **It needs light to survive, and it goes on a rampage seeking it out. After a long time spent slumbering underground, impurities accumulated within it, causing its body to darken.** **Its laser beams will cut anything to pieces.**

"Okay, it's a Psychic Type Pokémon, so Bug, Dark, and Ghost is our best bet against it," Sora said.

"Speaking of Bug, wouldn't Weevil's Pokémon be able to subdue it too?" Jeri asked.

"On a normal basis, they would. But, we'll be overestimating our chances because we don't even know how powerful it is," Lillie said.

"Why do I have the feeling we're going to find out first hand?" Takato asked.

"Soon enough, Takato," Henry said.

Anyway, Lillie is right. That Buzzwole we bumped into was a real hassle. It did a real number on Silvally even after I gave it the Flying Memory. The same can be said with Pheromosa," Sora said.

"I agree," Illima stated.

"Let's get back to looking. Necrozma might be already here and we might not know it until we see it," Sora said. Everyone all agreed and resumed searching.

Elsewhere, Solgaleo and Lunala slept in the cave, undisturbed. Unknown to them, A Natu comes hoping by looking for something to eat. Natu had hoped for a big fat earthworm or maybe a big plump beetle to chow down on. Unknowingly, the little Psychic Type Pokémon hopped into the cave and pecked the ground. Finding no luck, Natu tried again. Natu kept looking around and not notcing at the two legendary Pokémon sleeping nearby.

As Natu kept looking around, Lugia never took its eyes off of Solgaleo and Lunala. The Pokémon of legend aproaches the cave right towards Solgaleo and Lunala. Hearing the footsteps, Solgaleo opened its eyes. The legendary Pokémon of the sun stands on all four of its feet and growls defiently at the silver legendary Pokémon. The sound of the growl wakes up Lunala as well and it sits right up. Natu kept looking around for some food until it hears Solgaleo's roar. The tiny bird Pokémon turns right around and wondered what kind of Pokémon they were and when did they get there.

Lugia began by charging right into Solgaleo, but the sunne Pokémon pounces right on the diving Pokémon, making the ground shake. Natu flapped its little wings not wanting to feel the shakes.

Lugia pushes Solgaleo off of it, but Lunala flies towards Lugia and an another battle starts. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, Natu tried to fly away, but couldn't because of its small wings. Natu then started to run for it. Natu was so tiny, the three legendary Pokémon didn't even notice it.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Weevil and Rex were sleeping soundly, and Nurse Joy have come in with their Pokéballs. Not wanting to wake them, she places the Pokéballs right next to their backpacks.

Weevil and dreams of having Sora, Kairi and their friends becoming a laughing stock of the Pokémon world since Weevil has gotten his revenge on all of them. Weevil laughs hardily having Sora grovel at his feet.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Master Weevil," Sora begged. "I should have known that a weak and puny little kid like me never stood a chance against someone as awesome, mighty, and superior as you. Will you ever find it in your awesome intelligence to forgive me?" Weevil thought for a moment.

"Well, let me think about it. Um... NO!" Weevil responded. He took out a giant can of bug spray and used it to suffercate them greatly. Weevil laughed evilly watching them choke to death on the insecticide.

Back in reality, Weevil laughs just as evilly in his sleep. As for Rex, he dreamt of having Sora, Kairi, and their friends being fed to a dinosaur. Sophocles had an apple in his mouth just like a roasted pig. Rex takes out a triangle and clangs it.

"Come and get it!" Rex shouted between the clanging. A tyrannosaurus rex comes rushing in and roars hungrily and follows the sound. Rex kicks the group in the mouth of the dinosaur and chewed them up. The t. rex burps in satisfaction. Rex laughs just as evilly as Weevil was in his dream.

Back in reality, Rex grins wickedly at the dream. Both revenge motivated trainers slept soundly and without a care in the world.

Back with the group, they looked around for some clues of Necrozma when suddenly, without warning, the Natu from before runs as fast as its little feet could carry it, it didn't even notice Sora up ahead and rams into him, making him wheeze. This catches everyone's attention. Kairi ran up to her boyfriend.

"Sora! You okay?" Kairi asked with concern.

"I'm okay," Sora wheezed. He saw the little bird Pokémon on his chest. Natu then starts looking right back at him. "Hey there, Natu. Where's the fire?" Natu starts squawking indicating that it was scared. "If only Meowth were here; he would know what Natu was saying." He turns to Kairi and asked, "Is Natu a boy or girl?"

"This one is a girl," Kairi said. "And she looks like she's scared about something."

A loud roar echoes and it catches everyone's attention.

"And I think I know why," Takato said.

"It's got to be Necrozma. I just know it," Sora said. He places Natu down. "It's best you stay here, Natu. Don't want you to get hurt. The group were about to take off, but Natu tries to stop Sora by standing in front of him and shaking her head frantically. "You don't want us to go there?" Natu nodded. "You were right there, weren't you?" Natu nodded. "There might be a very dangerous Pokémon there and it might end up hurting people if we don't do anything to stop it. And we don't want that to happen." Natu nuzzled Sora's leg. "if you wanna come with us, then yu'll have to stay close to us, because we don't want you getting hurt." Natu nodded. Sora went off with the rest of the group and followed the sound of the battle. They came to a screeching halt when they spotted Lugia battling Solgaleo and Lunala.

"I don't believe it. Lugia, Solgaleo, and Lunala," Kazu said. "So cool!"

"And they're battling each other for some reason," Henry said.

"You don't think maybe, what Illima said is true?" Jeri asked.

"He really hit the nail on the head with that one, Jeri," Hapu said.

Solgaleo changes into its Radiant Sun form and charges up in an orange-yellow orb that looks like the sun, and slams into Lugia with great force.

Lugia responds by opening its mouth and gather blue energy inside it. It then fires a massive beam of energy from its mouth and it heads right towards Solgaleo.

Lunala counters by forming a blue circular forcefiled in front of itself, before creating swirly light blue lines from the edge to the center as the shiled disappears. Lunala then fires a light blue beam from the center of the lines, blocking Lugia's attack.

The clash of power makes the group lose their balance. Impidimp almost falls on its back as the Pichu huddled right to Sora and Kairi, scared by the tremor.

"Lugia just used Aeroblast. But, what were those other moves?" Melody asked.

"Solgaleo usd Sunsteel Strike and Lunala just used Moongeist Beam. I seen those moves before," Sora said. He remembered when a Solgaleo and a Lunala used those moves when Sora, Ash, and Red battled Salnius and King Grevil in the Shadow Empire's world.

"It's just like when Suicune fought Pheromosa yesterday. Legendary Pokémon are feeling threatened by the arrival of Ultra Beasts, just like Illima said. And they didn't do a thing about it because they didn't think it was worth worrying about at first," Henry said.

"We'll it looks like Lugia is doing something about it now," Kenta said.

The battle between the Pokémon of legends raged on in the sky as Lugia creates a ball of fire and fires it right at Lunala, but dodges by using Phantom Force.

"What attack did Lugia just throw at it?" Rika asked.

"I think that was Weather Ball. Depending on the weather, the attack can be either Fire Type, Water Type, or Ice Type. And since it's sunny, it turned out to be a Fire Type move," Hau said.

Lunala comes up behind Lugia and strikes it hard. Lugia roars as it began to rain. The group knew it was using Rain Dance.

Solgaleo charges right towards Lugia with a Metal Claw, but Lugia used Dragon Rush and slams right into the sunne Pokémon.

Not too far, Necrozma senses Solgaleo and Lunala were close by and dashes right towards the source.

Back to the battle, Solgaleo manages to send Lugia down using Zen Headbutt. The diving Pokémon falls right onto the ground and Lunala prepares to fire Moongeist Beam right at Lugia when suddenly, multicolored lasers struck the moone Pokémon before it could fire Moongeist Beam.

"What was that?!" Melody exclaimed.

The group looked around and Kairi spotted something coming right towards the three legendary Pokémon. It was indeed Necrozma

"Look at that!" Kairi said, pointing in Necrozma's direction. Everyone all turned to see Necrozma levitating in the sky. Lugia regained consciousness and looked up. Lugia became enraged when it saw the black Ultra Beast.

"It's Necrozma," Sora said.

"The Ultra Beast we were told about," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"This can't be good," Kazu said.

Necrozma started to rush towards Lunala, but Lugia intervenes by plowing into the Ultra Beast with Dragon Pulse. Necrozma pushes Lugia off using its claw and then fired Photon Geyser right into the legendary Pokémon. Lugia retaliates by preparing to fire Aeroblast when Necrozma fired Prismatic Laser and it strikes Lugia hard. Lugia falls right into the ocean. The rain stops when Lugia falls into the sea. Everyone gasped at the sight. Lugia lost to Necrozma. It had to be because Lugia used up huge sums of energy.

"Lugia," Sora said in his thoughts. He looked up to the sky and he knew an eventful battle was about to start. Silvally pops out of its Premiere Ball on its own accord. The synthetic Pokémon looked up in the sky and saw the black Ultra Beast.

"Silvally came out on its own?" Rika asked.

"And I know why," Sora said. Everyone all looked at him. "It's because of Necrozma. Mine, Riku's, and possibly Gladion's Silvally have sensed it and it has come into our world. And they were built to deal with them." Silvally looked right at Sora and nodded. He nodded back. "Silvally! Go!" Silvally gave a loud yell. Sora took out a Ghost Type Memory and gave it to Silvally making it a Ghost Type Pokémon. "Okay Silvally! Air Slash!" Silvally rushes over to the black Ultra Beast and launched Air Slash, striking it. Necrozma turned to the chimeric Pokémon seeing it glaring right at it. Necrozma fired Prismatic Laser and Silvally manages to dodge the lasers. Necrozma fires Photon Geyser and Silvally dodges the attack. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally rushes towards Necrozma and lands its attack and caused a super-effective hit.

"Good thinking on that Ghost Memory, Sora!" Acerola praised him.

"Thanks. But, it's not going down that easily," Sora said. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Hau, Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta knew he was right. Necrozma was still up. Before Necrozma could attack Silvally, Solgaleo attacks Necrozma with Sunsteel Strike. Necrozma took a pretty bad hit and turns to see the legendary Pokémon of the sun and set its sights on it.

Lunala attacked Necrozma and pushes Necrozma off. Lunala manages to save Solgaleo, but Necrozma grabs the legendary Pokémon of the moon.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Char!" Guil also shouted.

"What is Necrozma doing?" Melody asked.

"No idea," Sora said.

"I think Necrozma is trying to absorb Lunala," Lillie said.

"No it won't!" Sora stated. "Silvally! Help Lunala! Crush Claw!" Silvally rushes over to the black Ultra Beast to save Lunala, but Necrozma bats Silvally away and lets go of Lunala. Necrozma came apart and the brain prism is surrounded by a black aura and attached themselves on Lunala. It looked like that Lunala has an armor on its head and torso. Necrozma's arms extend from the center of its chest. The armor surrounding its body has two large spikes jutting up from around its shoulders and four, glowing pink lights in the center. On its lower back are two thin, antennae-like growths extending downward. A structure similar to Necrozma's tail extends from the center of its back. There are eleven crystalline spikes attached around the body, four each on the wings, and three on Lunala's tail. The brain prism heads towards the helmet and Necrozma had taken control of Lunala. "Crap."

Lugia had lost to Necrozma and has absorbed Lunala. What else might go wrong so far? More coming in the next chapter soon.


	159. The Legend Of The Blinding One

**Episode 159: The Legend Of The Blinding One**

Last time on Pokémon: Sora's Journey:

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Hau, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Melody, and the Pokémon were told about Necrozma, Solgaleo, and Lunala being in the world and they left the Pokémon Center as Weevil and Rex were asleep; staying awake all night because of Sora's snoring.

But, Lugia had challenged Solgaleo and Lunala into a battle and that brought the group over to the scene. Just as the battle intensifies, Necrozma had arrived and briefly battled Lugia and the Pokémon of legend fell victim to Necrozma's assault.

Sora's Silvally battled Necrozma, but it couldn't overpower Necrozma enough as Solgaleo and Lunala had battled Necrozma, but it set its attentions on Lunala and the two had merged. How can Sora and his friends will be able to deal with that? This chapter shall answer that to you.

Sora, Kairi, Hau, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Melody, and the Pokémon were in shock, seeing Necrozma had merged with Lunala.

"What was that?!" Hau asked.

"Either Lunala got itself some new gear or Necrozma just placed itself on Lunala," Sora said.

"How can this be possible?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Lillie said.

Sora gave off a small stream of sweat wondering how he could face a legendary Pokémon merged with an Ultra Beast. He had to admit he was way over his head. He had dealt with impossible odds before; but this was too much. He turned to Hau for support.

"Hau," Sora said.

Hau nodded as he understood what Sora was thinking, "I'm right with you, Sora." He took out Decidueye's Pokéball since he knew he had an edge over Necrozma since its vulnerability to Ghost Type attacks. The only downside is Decidueye will be vulnerable to Ghost Type attacks since being a Ghost Type Pokémon. But, it was a risk he had to take. "Go! Decidueye!" The Pokéball opens and Decidueye awaits for instructions from Hau. Kairi steps in.

"Don't you boys even think about leaving me out of the fun," Kairi said, taking out her Pokéballs as well. "Abra! Raichu! Cubone! Raticate! Magby!" Kairi had let out her Pokémon to join Silvally and Decidueye. Sora took out three of his Pokéballs and threw them.

"Meganium! Quilava! Feraligatr! Join in!" Sora shouted. The Pokéballs open as Meganium, Quilava, and Feraligatr are now joining the battle. He turns to Pikachu. "You up for it, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered and nodded.

"Figured you would be, buddy," Sora said smiling. He rubs the mouse Pokémon on the head.The Alolan nine were about to join in too when Hau stopped them.

"Not this time, guys," Hau said.

"What? Why not?" Hapu asked.

"We're going to need you to be on standby just in case. Nothing personal, but the rest of you with us will just be overkill," Hau said.

"Hau's right. There will be too many players on the playing field as it is," Illima said.

"We'll be here for moral support," Lana said.

"And you're never going to know when someone comes along to fill in," Kiawe said.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Kazu said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Quilava! Flamethrower! Feraligatr! Water Gun! Silvally! Air Slash!" Sora ordered. Pikachu, Meganium, Quilava, Feraligatr, and Silvally fired their attacks right on Necrozma and it took the hit, but it wasn't even phased. "No way!"

"Not even a scratch on it!" Hau stated.

"This is even tougher than I thought," Sora admitted.

"Let's try even harder!" Hau suggested. Sora and Kairi both nodded in agreement.

"Right," the couple said.

"Magby! Incinerate! Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu and Magby fired their attacks right at Necrozma. Both the beam of fire and stream of electricity combined with each other and struck Necrozma hard. "Okay Raticate! Flame Wheel! Cubone! Bonemerang!" Raticate rolled into a ball of fire and Cubone threw her bone right towards Necrozma. Raticate tried first only to be blocked by the claw attached to Lunala and the bone to miss its mark when Necrozma used Lunala's Phantom Force. Cubone looked around and Necrozma appeared right behind her. "Cubone! Behind you!" Cubone turns around and gets struck hard by Lunala. "Cubone! Raticate!"

"Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!" Hau ordered. Decidueye prepared an arrow from its wing and fired it right at the Ultra Beast merged with Lunala. Necrozma prepared to fire Prismatic Laser right at all of the opposing Pokémon, but Solgaleo charges at Necrozma before it did. Necrozma attacks with Moongeist Beam and strikes Solgaleo. Lugia reemerged from the sea and launched an attack onto Necrozma. Lugia began with a Dragon Rush and it struck Necrozma hard. Lugia was shocked to see the Ultra Beast graphed on Lunala like that.

"Lugia has recovered from its injuries," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"But, how did it recover so fast after taking that kind of abuse?" Mallow asked.

"Lugia must have been healed by the sea," Lillie guessed.

"And I can say Lugia is back with a vengeance," Takato said.

"Charmeleon," Guil said.

"Impidimp," Impidimp said.

Lugia had once again used Rain Dance and it once again started raining. Magby ran around desperately trying to stay dry. Quilava did the same thing since fire and water don't mix at all. Lugia prepared to fire Weather Ball and it turns out to be a ball of water. Lugia fires it right at Necrozma, but blocked it and performed Prismatic Laser and multicolored lasers shot out and hit Meganium, Feraligatr, Decidueye, and Solgaleo hard. Solgaleo fell right to the ground.

"Meganium! Feraligatr!" Sora gasped.

"Decidueye!" Hau also exclaimed.

"We've got to help Solgaleo!" Kiawe said.

"Agreed," Illima concured. He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Bewear!" The Pokéball opens and Bewear is unleashed from the Pokéball. "Bewear! Go help Solgaleo!" Bewear ran towards the lion-like Pokémon to tend to it.

Solgaleo manages to regain consciousness and lifted back into battle before Bewear even reached it. Solgaleo rams into Necrozma and tried to seperate Necrozma from Lunala.

Lugia rushes into Necrozma with Dragon Rush once Solgaleo had let go. Solgaleo got into its Radiant Sun form and rams into Necrozma and it was enough to seperate Necrozma from Lunala. Lugia fired Weather Ball right at Necroma.

"Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally started to run and then it jumped in the air surrouned by ghostly energy and its claws glowing red. Silvally successfully landed a bit on Necrozma. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Quilava! Flamethrower! Feraligatr! Water Gun!"

"Raichu! Thunderbolt! Magby! Incinerate!" Kairi ordered.

"Decidueye! Leaf Storm!" Hau ordered.

Sora's, Kairi's, and Hau's Pokémon have sent out their attacks and they all combined together and struck the black Ultra Beast and it fell into the sea. Lugia looked over to the humans and saw how well they work with their Pokémon.

Not too far in an aircraft, it turns out that a Team Rocket squad led by Napolean were observing the battle closehand. Cassidy and Butch were accompaning him as well.

"Dang. Lugia, Solgaleo, Lunala, and that new black one. The boss is going to shit a solid gold brick when we bring these back to him," Napolean said.

"Indeed, Napolean," Cassidy agreed.

"We'll be an unstoppable force when we bring them back to him," Butch said.

"Prepare to capture them!" Napolean instructed.

"Sir!" The Team Rocket grunts acknowledged.

Solgaleo had tened to Lunala having to be seperated from Necrozma, but Solgaleo gets struck by a beam of electricity from the aricrafts probe.

"Mr. Napolean! We managed to make a successful hit on Solgaleo!" One of the grunts said.

"Yes!" Napolean said. "Activate the electro magnetic nets and turn up the juice as far as it'll go." Another grunt turned to him.

"But sir. We might end up detroying ourselves if we do," the second grunt said.

"Just do what I freakin' say! Gosh!" Napolean groaned.

"Sir!" The Team Rocket grunts acknowledged. The craft fired a net and it shocks both Solgaleo and Lunala in the process.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Henry exclaimed.

"I don't know, but they're not going to get away with it!" Sora stated. "Pikachu! Silvally! Cut that net! Thunderbolt and Air Slash!" Both of Sora's Pokémon fired their attacks and cuts the net. Solgaleo fired a Flash Cannon and it hits the aircraft.

"Sir! We've been hit!" The third grunt said.

"Retreat for right now! We need to rethink our plan!" Napolean said.

"Sir!" The Team Rocket craft turns and takes off. Sora saw the Team Rocket logo and he knew it couldn't be Jessie, James, or Meowth, but someone like Attila and Hun.

"Team Rocket," Sora said in a low tone. He clinched fist at the memories of their takeover back at the Pokémon Tower back in Lavender Town, their attempt at poaching all of the Slowpoke in the Slowpoke Well, and when Attila and Hun tried to take Raikou and use it to take over the world, plus all those times he had to deal with Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Kairi took notice of Sora's angered expression.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke in concern. He turned to her. "Is something wrong?" Sora could tell she was worried about him. He didn't want her to worry so much.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later," Sora said. Kairi was still worried, so she nodded to him. She looked back to Solgaleo and the whole group gasped when Necrozma came right back up from the sea.

"Holy schickies!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Necrozma!" Sora, Kiawe, and Hapu exclaimed.

Necrozma charged towards Solgaleo; and Solgaleo charged right back at Necrozma. Necrozma did the exact same thing as it did to Lunala and merged with Solgaleo giving it armor all around its body.

Necrozma's tail splits into two and attaches to the sides of Solgaleo's torso and its large claws extend from Solgaleo's back. The front feet have five black claws attached to it with two V-shaped crystals on top of it while the back foot has only three claws. It has a triangular helmet with a long, thin antenna on each side and Necrozma's brain prism prominently displayed. Solgaleo's own eyes and nose are visible as bright, blue lights. The host's tail gains a three black spikes attached to each other, as well as three spikes under the chin. A structure similar to one of Necrozma's legs extends from its back. The Solgaleo merged with Necrozma gave out a loud roar.

"No way," Sora said.

"Just like before," Melody said.

"And I thought Lunala getting all that black armor was bad. This is very bad," Sora said. "Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally attempted to launch its signature attack when Necrozma had used Sunsteel Strike by making the same glow as before and taken Silvally down. "Silvally!" Necrozma then fired Prismatic Laser and it strikes the chimeric Pokémon as well as the rest.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Before the Alolan nine could do a thing about anything, an Ultra Wormhole opened and Necrozma had rushed right over towards the Ultra Wormhole. Lugia wasn't going to let it get away so easily, so it tried to stop it, but Necrozma fired Photon Geyser and it struck Lugia hard. making the silver legendary Pokémon fall right into the sea. Necrozma had escaped and the Ultra Wormhole had closed.

"Sogaleo!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!" A familiar voice called out. Sora, Kairi, Hau, Melody, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and the Pokémon turned to see Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill coming along with some people Sora had not met before. They had a Zeraora with them.

"Riku," Sora said. "Hey."

"Right back at you. What happened here? And where's Necrozma?" Riku asked.

"It's gone," Sora answered.

"What do you mean Necrozma is gone?" Riku asked.

"It's like this," Sora started. He told Riku everything that happened when they saw Solgaleo and Lunala battle against Lugia and then Necrozma had appeared. Sora explained that he, Kairi, and Hau tried to bring Necrozma down, but it was too strong. Sora told them even how Necrozma had absorbed Lunala after battling with it and Solgaleo. He even told them about a Team Rocket aircraft showing up and attempted to take both Solgaleo and Lunala. Pikachu and Silvally had stopped the attempt and Solgaleo fired back at them, making them retreat. Kairi knew his anger weren't for nothing. And when Lugia had appeared again and ended up with the same results after Necrozma had done the same with Lunala and escaped through an Ultra Wormhole. "And that's when you showed up."

Riku was pretty surprised to hear all that and he figured that explained why Necrozma was chasing after Solgaleo and Lunala, but he didn't know why it was doing so. Naminé, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Duke, and Serenity were just as shocked, not believing what Sora had told them. Zeraora looked over to Yugi and he back at the yellow Pokémon. Zeraora even looked over to the injured Lunala. They both nod to each other knowing it wasn't good.

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting that to happen, but jeez," Riku said.

"That explains why those two Pokémon tried to get away from Necrozma. They must have known what it was going to do," Yugi said.

"We knew that from the moment when Necrozma first did that to Lunala," Henry said.

"But, the only thing is, we don't know why it absorbed Solgaleo like it did with Lunala and then escaped through an Ultra Wormhole," Illima said.

"Maybe my mother should know something about this. We should make contact with her and tell her," Lillie suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, Lillie. But, first we should get Lunala to the Pokémon Center and get it treated as soon as possible," Sora said.

Everyone agreed. Kiawe had called out Charizard and Turtonator to carry Lunala back. Natu even tagged along and sat on Sora's shoulder like a parrot on a pirate's shoulder. As they were taking Lunala to be healed, it was absolutely bringing some attention. Weevil and Rex woke feeling fully rejuvenated from their sleep.

"Man, that was quite a nap," Rex said in a yawn.

"Boy, you've said it. I haven't felt so relaxed since, I don't even remember," Weevil said.

Weevil put on his glasses and they both looked at each other with a scream when they saw the doodles on their faces.

"WHAT'S WITH YOUR FACE?!" Weevil and Rex both yelled. They washed off their faces and ran out of the room they were staying in and that was when Sora and the rest have came back with Lunala injured. They both stopped when they saw the legendary Pokémon in the very same Pokémon Center they were staying in.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"It can't be. It's Lunala," Weevil said.

The two trainers apprached the group and they had taken notice of them.

"Glad that you two can join us, because you missed out on the action," Hapu said, pretending to care.

"What the heck happened and how did Lunala get here?" Weevil asked.

"Would you guys believe it was with Solgaleo and they battled Lugia?" Kiawe asked.

"Are you serious? Lugia and Solgaleo?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. And another Ultra Beast too," Sophocles said.

"Not another one!" Weevil and Rex groaned, remembering having to deal with Pheromosa and all those Kartana.

Sora had taken out his communicator and used it to make contact with Lusamine. She answered him.

"Yes Sora?" Lusamine greeted.

"Lusamine, we have some news that you will be able to believe," Sora told her.

"What is it?" Lusamine asked, wanting to hear what he had to hear.

"Okay, it's like this. We found Solgaleo and Lunala on the island and it was battling Lugia and during the battle, Necrozma made itself known; Kairi, Hau, and I tried to bring it down to catch it, but it was too strong and then it absorbed Lunala," Sora explained. Lusamine got wide-eyed when he said that.

"Necrozma absorbed Lunala?!" Lusamine questioned.

"Yeah. We managed to get Necrozma off of Lunala, but then Team Rocket had shown up and tried to poach them, but we put a stop to that. But, more importantly, Necrozma and Lugia didn't stay down for long and then Necrozma did the same thing to Solgaleo and then escaped through an Ultra Wormhole."

"Necrozma absorbed Solgaleo as well? And on top of that, it escaped through an Ultra Wormhole?" Lusamine asked.

"Um, yes?" Sora responded. "But, the thing is we don't know why it needed Solgaleo and Lunala, so we thought we let you know about this."

"You were right to come to me, Sora. And you did your best. And judging by what you said, what you witnessed was Necrozma in both of its Dawn Wing form and Dusk Mane form," Lusamine explained.

"Dawn Wing and Dusk Mane?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Ever since Riku made contact with me about Solgaleo's, Lunala's, and Necrozma's appearence from an Ultra Wormhole, We have been doing some research and we have made a startling discovery," Lusamine said.

"What?" Sora asked, becoming curious.

"Perhaps you and the rest should wait and see when I get there. I think it'll best that we spoke face-to-face; because it's something you should all hear," Lusamine said. Sora nodded as he understood.

"Okay. I guess we can wait for you to get here and hear what you have to say, Lusamine," Sora said.

"Good. I will see you all soon," Lusamine said, before breaking contact. Sora placed his communicator in his pocket and he went back to his friends as they got to know Yugi and his friends. They all saw Sora come back and wondered what Lusamine had said.

"What did Lusamine say, Sora?" Mallow asked.

"Well, she said she's coming here," Sora said.

"What? You mean my mother is coming here?" Lillie asked, fearing imminent embarrasment.

"She is. She said she found something out and she's coming all the way down here just to talk to us; something she felt we should all hear," Sora said.

"You think it has something to do with Solgaleo and Lunala getting that black armor makeover?" Kazu asked.

"That was it seems like to me, Kazu," Illima said. "Did she say she knew about why it absorbed them like that?"

"She only said what we saw was Necrozma in its Dawn Wing and Dusk Mane forms," Sora said.

"Dawn Wing and Dusk Mane?" Kairi asked confused.

"What's she called them. She didn't say anything more after that," Sora said. "Except she was coming down here to talk to us."

"Do you think maybe she knows more than she was saying?" Duke asked.

"If it is, we're about to hear it," Mai said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"If it is, then we should have to wait and hear what she has to say. But, till then, let's just try to get our minds off of it, because I could use something to distract me for a little while," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I second that. We haven't heard much about you anyway," Yugi said. "Anyway, Sora. My name is Yugi Muto." Yugi held out his hand and Sora smiled and shook it.

"Good to meet you, Yugi," Sora said.

"And this is my partner, Zeraora," Yugi introduced his partner; Zeraora bows its head in respect.

"My name is Téa Gardener," Téa introduced herself.

"I'm Joey Wheeler. And this girl with the long hair is my little sister Serenity," Joey introduced.

"I'm happy to meet you, Sora," Serenity said.

"I'm Tristan Taylor," Tristan introduced.

"I'm Duke Devlin," Duke introduced.

"My name is Bakura," he introduced.

"And I'm Mai Valentine," Mai introduced.

"I wonder if her middle name is funny," Sora said in his thoughts.

"We already know about Hau and the others through Riku; and he told us some things about you and Kairi," Joey said. Sora looked at Joey for a moment and he remembered battling someone named Joey and he came from Vermilion City. "Is something up, Sora?"

"You just kinda remind me of someone. But, I don't think you're him," Sora said. Joey grinned and chuckled.

"I can bet you think that I might be a movie star," Joey guessed.

"The only movies I can think of that face of yours would be suitable for the movies would be horror flicks," Tristan joked. Joey didn't like joke one little bit.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Joey hissed.

"Let's face it, Joey; you're not exactly get any leading roles in action movies; except for someone with a deformed face," Tristan said. Joey snapped at him and Tristan snapped back at him, starting an argument between the two.

"Definitely not that Joey. I mean, the Joey I battled was an impatient cheater," Sora said in his thoughts

Meanwhile in Vermilion City, the Joey there was drinking at the local bar and he was drinking himself stupid. In fact, he was drinking until he puked his guts out.

"I was supposed to be champion; but no... I was thrown out just for breaking one silly little rule. And they gave it to that kid and he got to battle Prince What's-his-name and that four eyes," the Vermilion City Joey said in a hiccup. He downed another drink. The bartender turned around and saw how drunk he was getting.

"Jeez, buddy. I think you've had enough," the bartender said. The Vermilion City Joey grabs him by the shirt.

"I'LL LET YOU KNOW I HAD ENOUGH, YOU KNOW-NOTHING BOOZE JOCKEY!" The Vermilion City Joey screamed. Having enough, he just throws him out into the streets.

"Get out! And stay out! You're a problem for the cops now!" The bartender yelled out. He slams the door. He got up on his feet and he drunkly stumbles around town until he was picked up by Officer Jenny and brought to the police station.

Back on Ogi Island, the group got to have their lunch in the messhall for lunch and to kill some time before Lusamine arrived.

"So, what do you guys wanna know about?" Sora asked. Mai grinned slyly.

"Well, for one thing, I am curious how you two lovebirds first meet," Mai said. Serenity got all giddy wanting to hear it. Sora looked over to Kairi and she nods indicating that it was okay to tell them.

"Okay, it's like this. It all started when I just became a Pokémon trainer and I had already gotten Pikachu as my very first Pokémon. I was trying to make my very first catch; and that didn't work out as I planned," Sora explained. He still felt embarrassed about how stupid he felt when he tried to catch a Pidgey using his pajama shirt.

"What do you mean? You said Pikachu is your first one, right?" Tristan pointed out. "Couldn't you have your Pikachu battle the wild Pokémon first?"

"You're right to point that out, Tristan. But, the only problem was I had a Pikachu that wouldn't do a thing I told him to do," Sora said. Pikachu chuckled a bit, remembering the mistakes Sora made.

"Your Pikachu wouldn't listen to you?" Serenity asked. "I didn't think that could happen."

"You would tyhink so, but it happened. I wasn't close to giving up and I accidentally found a Pidgey in a cage," Sora said.

"A cage?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. And it was set by a couple of Pokémon hunters with a huge flock of Spearow. They even set their sights on Pikachu," Sora said.

"But, that doesn't answer what that has to do you and Kairi," Mai stated.

"The thing is, I was kidnapped by those very same hunters," Kairi said.

"What?!" Joey hissed.

"How did that happen?" Duke asked.

"I was out on a nature walk just outside of Viridian City when I saw a Caterpie in a cage. I felt sorry for her, so I got her out of the cage and she escaped. And that's when those guys took me from behind and brought me to their camp," Kairi said. "They told me they were going to kill me when they finished."

"Those assholes!" Joey said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Well, this is the part where I come in," Sora said. "Pikachu and I managed to get away from the hunters and the Spearow when we accidentally stumbled on their camp. And that's when I found Kairi in a burlap sack in their tent."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. He remembered the blush on Sora's face when he first saw her.

"So, it was love at first sight, hm?" Téa asked teasingly. Sora and Kairi couldn't help but blush at the question. Riku, Hau, and their old classmates laughed a bit.

"You could say that," Sora said blushing making his face even redder; then his entire head turned red in embarrassment. Kairi's entire head was just as red as Sora's.

"So, what happened after that? I mean, did those guys ever find you?" Yugi asked.

"They did. They sent their Spearow after us and they all just attacked Pikachu," Kairi said. "We had to get to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible and get away from those hunters."

"I was gonna stay behind and take whatever those birds and the hunters would throw at me, but Pikachu got on his feet and jumped right in front of those Spearow and shocked the entire flock and the hunters," Sora explained. That left a huge shocked look on the newcomers faces. "Pikachu ended up using up what bit of energy he had left and we headed off to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City to get Pikachu healed up." He left out the part of Ho-Oh appearing in the sky above them, but that didn't escape Zeraora's notice. The Thunderclap Pokémon sifted its eyes over to Yugi and he caught on.

"Sora and I traveled together just soon as after Pikachu was all healed up; and we both been traveling together ever since," Kairi said.

"Riku told us that you and he first met in Cerulean City and you two battled," Bakura pointed out.

"Yeah. I battled Riku and he creamed me like it was nothing," Sora said.

"Yeah I did," Riku said proudly. "But as time went on I saw how much stronger he was getting each time we saw each other. Lillie and the rest of our old classmates came down to Kanto from Alola just to see me and they ened up traveling with the lovebirds here."

"Eevee," Eevee nodded.

"We all got to know Sora when we started to travel with him," Lillie said. "We were pretty curious if they were a couple."

"But as soon as I asked, they just quickly denied it," Mallow said.

"What? Really? Don't tell me it was just friends excuse," Mai said laughing.

"That's exactly what it was," Kiawe said.

"His aunt and uncle even knew there was something going on with them just like Sora's cousin Ven and his two friends Terra and Aqua," Hapu said.

"You mean they weren't a couple when you met them?" Téa asked. The Alolan nine all shook their heads.

"The whole problem with the two of them was that they didn't know if one had the same feelings for the other," Illima said. "But, we all saw it was very obvious."

"The girls spoke with Kairi and the boys spoke with me. They encouraged us to confess how we felt for each other. An it was after Kairi kissed me on my lips when I was sleeping." Kairi blushed at that memory. "And we sealed the deal with a real one the very next night." Serenity was incredibly moved by the story, taking in every word of it.

"And ever since then, they've been open with each other about their feelings," Sophocles said.

"Sora and Kairi had met never met me before when I first came down to the Kanto region, but seeing Lillie and the rest was a real treat for me. I battled Sora and I lost," Hau said. "But, man was that a fun battle!"

"My thoughts have been on Togepi. How did you ever end up with that one?" Duke asked. "Togepi are extremly rare Pokémon and not many people has seen one."

"Togepi was just an egg when we first found him," Sora said. Pikachu glared at his trainer. "Pikachu and some my other Pokémon found him actually. Right?" Pikachu smiled and nodded, feeling satisfied.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"So, we decided to let Kairi have the egg since she was the only one of us who didn't have a Pokémon of her own yet; so Togepi became her very first Pokemon," Sora said.

"And just after Togepi was just a few days old, you tried to teach him how to battle," Kairi said.

"Hey! I only did that once!" Sora argued. Everyone laughed. He rubbed his head, remembering how much of a headache he ended up with. "But, at least it was once." Togepi got out of Kairi's hold and went over to Sora. He smiled and picked the little Pokémon up.

"Pi! Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"You won't believe this, but Togepi managed to take care of a Pokémon hunter along with Mina's Clefairy with Metronome, turnng into Sacred Fire," Sora said. "And he had some pretty agressive Pokémon."

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, Napolean had made contact with Giovanni and his four executives, Archer, Proton, Ariana, and Petrel.

"Have you anything to report, Napolean?" Giovanni asked.

"I would like to say that we have come across some awesome Pokémon and we made it our plan to catch them for you and bring them right to you, sir," Napolean said. "But, we kinda hit a snag when we were doing it."

"I'm sure it's nothing you and your forces can't handle," Ariana said.

"I hope so, because I can hardily do it with all these idiots we got working for us," Napolean said.

"I can understand, Napolean. IT's hard to get good help these days," Petrel said.

"But, we have great news. Our senssors have picked up some Ultra energy and we are thhikning of going in through an Ultra Wormhole and bring back loads of Ultra Beasts and bring them back to you," Napolean said. "Especially the Blinding One."

"We hope you make good of your promise, Napolean. I'm sure you won't want to end up failing like Attila, Hun, and Raspuin did on their missions," Ariana said.

"No," Napolean said. "I'll make contact with you again when our mission is a success," Napolean said, breaking contact.

A few hours later, Lusamine along with Faba, Wicke, Professor Burnet, and even Professor Kukui had finally arrived on Ogi Island's Pokémon Center. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, the Alolan nine, Hau, Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Weevil, Rex, and the Pokémon have been waiting for Lusamine to arrive.

"We've been waiting for you," Sora said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Is Lunala inside the Pokémon Center as well?" Professor Burnet asked.

"Yeah. We brought it in to be healed," Riku said.

"Good. Because we have much to discuss," Lusamine said. The Pokémon Center had been closed down for an emergency and trainers won't be able to have their Pokémon healed up until the very next day. A lot of other trainers were asked to leave, and Nurse Joy did apologize for this developement. Everyone except for Sora and the rest had cleared out. "Now, if I would remember when you last made contact with me, you said that Necrozma had merged with Lunala and then with Solgaleo shortly, correct?"

"Y-Yeah. That's what happened. And you mentioned them being Dawn Wing and Dusk Mane forms. What did that have to do with anything?" Sora asked.

"A lot, I'm afraid," Lusamine said. She turns to Faba. "Whhy don't you begin, Faba?"

"Of course, Faba said. He clears his throat. "A short time after Riku had made contact with Lusamine and stated that Necrozma had pursuded Solgaleo and Lunala through an Ultra Wormhole in Olivine City, we have been doing some research and at the same time, we were repaing our tracking system, and we have made a very startling discovery."

"Necrozma's entire body is made of crystal and it needs light in order to survive," Professor Burnet said.

"That's what the Pokédex said," Sora stated.

"Well, there's more to it," Wicke said. "More than it says."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"What I mean is, Solgaleo and Lunala has what Necrozma needs; light," Wicke explained.

"Light?" Yugi asked.

"Is that why it merged with Lunala and Solgaleo at first?" Takato asked.

"Yes. It turns out that Necrozma is trying to regain its true form," Lusamine said.

"True form?" Sora asked.

"You mean, it's not supposed to look like it did when it first got here?" Riku asked.

"That's right, Riku. Our reseach has come down to this," Faba said, taking out a document and he showed everyone an old mural of the ancient days of Alola and the Alolan Pokémon. In the mural was Solgaleo, Lunala, and a third Pokémon that looked like a dragon with four wings and it appears to be made entirely of light as the mural indicated.

"What you are seeing is Necrozma's true form; Ultra Burst Necrozma. Or as the ancients have called it: The Blinding One," Lusamine said.

"The Blinding One?" Everyone asked.

"It was so long ago. The ancient people of Alola have worshipped these three Pokémon as they gave light and life to the Alolan Islands. But, then Ultra Wormholes have began openeing all over adn Ultra Beasts have began appearing," Lusamine said. "It happened as Necrozma had lost its power. The Island Gurdians battled the Ultra Beasts, but their conflict nearly destroyed the Alola region."

"So, Solgaleo and Lunala went with the other Ultra Beasts when, but Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini were beaten by Solgaleo and Lunala," Sora remembered.

"Yes. And that's when started," Lusamine said.

"Necrozma needed the power of light from these legendary Pokémon in order to be able to use turn into its true form, but it kept losing power as a result," Professor Burnet said.

"And that's why Necrozma had been pursuing them for all this time," Faba stated.

"And when Necrozma came here, it got into a battle with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," Yugi pointed out.

"The same with Suicune when it battled Pheromosa," Melody added.

"None of us had come across legendary Pokémon battling with Ultra Beasts when we cam across from them. Why's that?" Illima asked.

"I have a theroy that none of them saw the other Ultra Beasts as a threat before, so they must have sensed Necrozma the same why the Silvally did before," Faba said. "Suicune must have thought Pheromosa was that threat."

"And that's probably why Lugia attacked Solgaleo and Lunala when it did," Sora guessed. "And you said that Necrozma needs the power of light to turn back into its true form?"

"That's right, Sora," Lusamine said. "That can create a problem for everyone when Necrozma does regain its true form."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Téa asked starting to get worried.

"The longer Necrozma is in its Dusk Mane Form, the closer it'll be in its Ultra Burst Form; and as a result, Ultra Wormholes will open from all over and then we may end up with more Ultra Beasts than we will know what to do with," Lusamine said. A collection of gasps spread all around and all their faces went pale at the thought of Ultra Beasts coming from Ultra Wormholes and then taking the entire planet within days.

"That doesn't sound good at all," Joey said.

"It sounds like a total disaster," Henry said.

"Now, we will need you to take us where the battle with Lugia, Solgaleo, and Lunala had taken place before Necrozma had shown up," Lusamine said.

Wasting no time, the group led the adults to where it had occured

"Right here," Sora said when he, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and Natu had led the adults to the spot where it took place. "This is where it took place."

"Oh my," Wicke said.

"That's what we all thought," Kairi said.

"And where is Lugia now?" Faba asked.

"Probably still in the ocean, recovering from that battle," Sora said.

"I see," Faba said, stroking his chin. "And you said that an Ultra Wormhole had opened here as well?"

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Where are you going with this, Faba?" Professor Burnet asked. He looked around for a bit.

"I have an idea about the Ultra Wormhole," Faba said. He turns around. "With your permission, Lusamine, I would like to stay here and try to see if I could get the Wormhole opened again."

"Of course," Lusamine said, seeing no objections. "We'll let you get to it."

Sora, Kairi, Lusamine, Wicke, Professor Burnet, and the Pokémon had turned to head back to the Pokémon Center, but they were unaware of the Rockruff sniffing around and then followed the group having such an interest in them.

The group returned to the Pokémon Center and the rest of the group were waiting for them to come back.

"Guys. Your timing is just perfect," Riku said.

"What's up Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nurse Joy had just stepped out and she said Lunala is going to be just fine. All it needs is to rest for the night," Riku said.

"That's great news, Riku. We can let Lunala go after a goodnight's sleep," Sora said. Unknown to them, Cassidy and Butch were outside, listening to their conversation.

"You hear that, Butch? The kiddies are planning to let Lunala go after getting some rest," Cassidy said.

"I suppose they won't mind that we take it right off of their hands and present it as a gift for the boss," Butch said.

"We better get to planning and then make our move," Cassidy said.

Not wasting anytime, Cassidy and Butch got to planning to swipe Lunala from the Pokémon Center, so the needed some pretty good disguises to get in. They dressed up as news reporters and wore wigs to hide their hairstyles, since they would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Great idea on the disguises, Cass. Those kids won't be able to recognize us in this getup," Butch said.

"And when the time should arrive, those kids will think twice before meddling with us back in Lavender Town," Cassidy said. She hasn't forgotten about how Sora and the Alolan nine had beaten her and Butch.

"You've said it, Cassidy. That only happned because Jessie and James were there cramping our style," Butch said.

"At least they're here to make that happen this time," Cassiday said. Both Team Rocket agents enters the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy had called out to them.

"Excxuse me, but the Pokémon Center is closed for the rest of the day. You will have to leave," Nurse Joy said.

"Actually we are from the press," Cassidy said, taking out her press pass.

"And we have just heard word of a legendary Pokémon being here; Lunala,is that right?" Butch asked, holding his press pass.

Nobody could tell that they're fake. Zeraora got suspicious of the two of them.

"And besides, they're staying here," Cassidy pointed out.

"I supposed that's true," Nurse Joy said. She stepped out of the room to check on the inventory.

 _"Yugi!"_ Zeraora called out. He turns to his partner.

"What's wrong, Zeraora?" Yugi asked.

 _"I don't think those two are who they say they are. I don't know what they're planning to do, but I will have to watch them closely just so I won't cause suspicion,"_ Zeraora said. Yugi nodded as he understood.

"Okay. I trust you. You've never stirred me wrong before," Yugi said. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Now we would like to talk to you, young man," Cassidy said.

"Um?" Sora said, not knowing where to start.

"How about you start by telling us what you know about Lunala and Solgaleo's sudden appearence and about Lugia's apparence as well," Butch said. That struck a cord with Sora since no one else saw those two and no one saw him or his friends there as well. He decided to play dumb to get them to drop their act, if he suspects they're with who he thinks they're with.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't really see anything," Sora stated. Kairi was about to retort on that, but he gave her a look that said play along. She caught on quickly.

"Right," Kairi said, speaking in a tone only Sora could hear. Riku caught on to what he was doing.

"Oh come now. I'm sure that you know so much about it. Like how Solgaleo had to come to Lunala's aide after battling that mysterious black Pokémon. How can you summerize on that?" Butch asked. The Alolan nine got suspicious pretty quick. Yugi began to suspect Zeraora was right.

"Yes, we would love to know all about it," Cassidy said.

"Before we answer that, we would like to know how did you hear about it," Sora stated. "Just how do you know about Solgaleo, Lugia, and that one black Pokémon? Can you sum that up?" Cassidy and Butch were in a real bind when Sora pointed that out.

(Cassidy)

"Prepare for trouble."

(Butch)

"And make it double."

(Cassidy and Butch)

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!"

(Cassidy)

"To infect the world with devastation."

(Butch)

"To blight all people in every nation."

(Cassidy)

"To denounce the goodness of turth and love."

(Butch)

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

Both Cassiday and Butch tore off their disguises to reveal themselves.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

(Cassidy)

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth, day and night."

(Butch)

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight."

Sora, Kairi and the Alolan nine recognized those Team Rocket members.

"You're the ones from Lavender Town. You tried to make the Pokémon Tower one of your secret bases," Sora pointed out.

"And we know you're the same kid who gave Jessie and James a run for their money," Cassidy said.

"But, it ain't gonna be the same as last time, kid," Butch said.

"So now, we're here to take Lunala with us. And we'll get some payback while we're at it," Cassidy said, taking out a Pokéball. Butch took one out as well.

"It will be a pleasure to teach you lowlives a lesson just like with those losers. Also with those Team Rocket goons too," Sora said. Kairi joined in with her boyfriend, holding out a Pokéball.

"So, the only way you're going to get to Lunala is going to be through us," Kairi stated.

"If that's you want, then we'll give it to you, little girl," Cassidy said.

"We'll teach you to stay out of the affairs of Team Rocket," Butch added. Sora turned to Pikachu.

"move in, Pikachu!" Sira said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said entering the battle. Kairi threw her Pokéball in the air.

"Go Cubone!" Kairi shouted. The Pokéball opens as Cubone enters the battle with the Team Rocket agents.

"Go! Houndour!" Cassidy said, throwing her Pokéball.

"Go get 'em, Hitmontop!" Butch shouted.

Both Houndour and Hitmontop entered the battle against Sora and Kairi's Pokémon.

"Houndour! Use your Bite on that Pikachu!" Cassidy ordered.

"Hitmontop! Triple Kick on that puny Cubone!" Butch ordered.

Houndour and Hitmontop charges to deliever their attacks on their opponents.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Cubone! Use Bonemerang!" Kairi ordered. Pikachu manages to dodge Houndour with his speed attack and Cubone throws her bone and it struck the handstand Pokémon as it came back and forth. "Now use Headbutt!" Cubone rams her head into Hitmontop.

"You little snot-nosed brat! You'll pay for that!" Butch hissed.

"And she will. Houndour! Smog on that Cubone!" Cassidy ordered. Houndour fired a smog from its mouth and it headed towards the Ground Type Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Blow that Smog away with your Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu's tail gave off a metallic glow and sweeps Smog away. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, letting out Thunderbolt and it struck the dark hound Pokémon.

"Hitmontop! Rolling Kick!" Butch ordered. Hitmontop perform a roundhouse kick and headed towards Pikachu.

"Cubone! Bone Club!" Kairi ordered. Cubone smacks the Fighting Type Pokémon with her bone, hitting him.

"Hooundour! Bite!" Cassidy ordered. Houndour lands a bite on Cubone.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu lands a hit on Houndour.

"Hitmontop! Rapid Spin!" Butch ordered. Hitmontop spins around and strikes both Pikachu and Cubone.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped.

"Cubone!" Kairi also gasped.

Natu watched the battle and saw how well Sora and Pikachu work together, despite taking a hit from the Team Rocket Pokémon.

"Nice work, Butch," Cassidy complemented her partner.

"Thanks. Now let's finish them off," Butch said.

"You're speaking my language. Houndour! Flamethrower!" Cassidy ordered. Houndour fired Flamethrower and Cubone manages to get up and block the attack using her bone.

"Cubone, what are you trying to do?" Kairi asked. Cubone just stood there and she held on as best as she could. Pikachu opened his eyes just in time for Cubone to evolve.

Everyone were at awe when Cubone was evolving. Cubone had evolved into a Kantonian Marowak and charged through the Flamethrower and plows right into Houndour, stopping the attack. Kairi was at awe to see her Cubone was now a Marowak.

"Cubone just evolved into a Marowak," Takato said.

"A Kantonian Marowak," Kiawe said.

Kairi was proud to see her Pokémon evolve. The newly evolved Marowak looked back at her trainer and she smiled at her. She turns to her boyfriend.

"Shall we finish this, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah! Let's!" Sora nodded. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

"Marowak! Bone Club!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Hitmontop while Marowak gives Houndour a swing of her bone. Both Pokémon fall to the ground, beaten. Cassidy and Butch calls them both back.

"Don't think that you've won yet," Cassidy hissed.

"We're just getting started," Butch added.

Both Team Rocket agents took out two more Pokéballs to battle the couple some more. Riku stepped in.

"I don't think so," Riku said. "Eevee! Swift!" Eevee fired Swift and it struck them both and they go out flying as the automated doors opened.

"We lost again!" Cassidy groaned.

"How can this be?!" Butch exclaimed.

They kept flying out as they went with the stars, passing by Rockruff.

Back inside the Pokémon Center, Sora and Kairi were relived having to give Team Rocket the boot, for now.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," Sora said.

"For now anyway," Riku said. "They'll try to get Lunala again."

"We won't let that happen," Lusamine said.

Nurse Joy came back and saw the mess the place was.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy gasped.

"Sorry about the mess, we'll clean it up," Sora said.

"And we'll get started on that right away," Yugi said.

Everyone pitched in and started to clean up the mess that was made on the Pokémon Center making it almost like it was when they all came in and explained that those reporters were members of Team Rocket in disguise.

"Well, I'm just glad that you all took responsibilty for your actions; and I'm also glad you did it to protect Lunala," Nurse Joy said.

"It's a good thing that you're so very understanding, otherwise we would have been in hot water," Lana said.

"I know you didn't do intentailly. Next time, try to keep the damage to minimum," Nurse Joy said.

"We'll try to remember that," Sora said.

Rockruff manages to come inside and it sets its sights on Kairi. The little Rockruff went up to the girl and nudges her leg. She looked down and saw the puppy Pokémon.

"Hello there. Where did you come from?" Kairi asked. Rockruff nuzzles her as she bent down. Everyone took notice of the Rockruff. This Rockruff was different from the ones Sora and Riku had before evolving into a different Lycanroc. Sora's Rockruff was extremly energetic while Riku's Rockruff was a bit on the agressive side. Kairi took out a Pokéball and the puppy Pokémon flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, and he hands it to Kairi. It ass her if she wants to keep Rockruff or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Rockruff in exchange for Raticate. Kairi now had her own Rockruff.

Lusamine and her staff went to check into a hotel while Sora and the rest went down to the messhall for some dinner.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sora, you did pretty good against those Team Rocket chumps," Mai said.

"Well, it helps if you have someone to have your back like she does," Sora said. Kairi smiled at that, knowing she always will.

"And it helps to know you'll always have my back as well, Sora," Kairi said. That made him blush as hbe knew she was right.

Mai had been wondering about how good Sora was as a trainer, and she got her answer when she and the others watched the battle with Cassidy and Butch.

"How did you know those two?" Joey asked.

"Just like we said, we met them in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. It was when we were on our way to Celadon City and when we heard Team Rocket were at the tower and kidnapped Mr. Fuji, we had to go and save him," Sora said.

"And those two were were there trying to stop us," Kairi said.

"And we drove them out of the tower," Acerola said.

"I think I remember hearing about how Team Rocket had muscled in the Pokémon Tower and they were then driven out. I never imagined it was you. Riku even told us that it was also you who did the same when they tried to poach all those Slowpoke in Azalea Town," Duke said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll give up so easily," Sora said.

Over to the downed aircraft, Cassidy and Butch made their report.

"You failed to nab Lunala?" Napolean snapped at them. "Idiots!"

"It wasn't our fault. Those kids just got in the way," Butch said.

"We were almost close we could pratically taste it," Cassidy said.

"Now, we won't get anywhere near the place because they'll know our tricks," Napolean said. "We'll have to wait for them to come and let Lunala go. And when they open the Ultra Wormhole, we'll follow it inside and nab as many Ultra Beasts as we can."

"But, what about Lugia?" Butch asked.

"We'll get that one too after we get back here," Napolean said.

What might happen if Team Rocket gets through an Ultra Wormhole and enter Ultra Space? And how will Sora and his friends be able to stop them before they get that far? And will happen when so many Ultra Beasts enters the world all at once? Those wanswers will come next time.


	160. Sora and Kairi Enters Ultra Space

**Episode 160: Sora and Kairi Enters Ultra Space**

The very next morning, everyone had gotten up after a whole night's worth of sleep, Lusamine along with Wicke, Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet had come back to the Pokémon Center. The group notice that Faba wasn't with them.

"Isn't Faba with you?" Lillie asked.

"He isn't. He was out there all night and he's still there," Professor Burnet said.

"He stayed out there all night? What else could he be doing out there?" Riku asked.

He bursts in the Pokémon Center with tremendous news.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Faba shouted. Everyone turned to see the scientist, but he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "I have found it! I know how we can enter Ultra Space!"

"Enter Ultra Space?" Hau asked.

"Yes. I can open an Ultra Wormhole to where the previous battle had occured and we can enter right through it!" Faba said.

"Well, that's good news," Takato said.

"But, there is a catch. The wormhole will be opened for a short time and once it closes, you may not be able to get out until you find a way out; and who knows how long that'll take," Faba said.

"Just how long do you think it'll that someone will stay in Ultra Space until then?" Sora asked. Faba sighed at the question.

"It may take years. But, make sure it's something you want to do, because this will be a one-way trip," Faba warned.

"Just how long will the Ultra Wormhole stay opened until then?" Sora asked.

"It might be for hours. But, the problem is who is going to go through while the rest of us goes through?" Faba asked. Everyone thought for a moment and they all knew tit's a suicide mission since they may spend the rest of their lives inside Ultra Space.

"I'll go," Sora bluntly said. Everyone all looked at the young trainer. "I'll go inside of the Ultra Wormhole and get to Ultra Space and free Solgaleo from Necrozma." Kairi looked at her boyfriend and saw how serious he is.

"Wait a minute, Sora. If what Faba said is true, then you might end up being trapped inside of Ultra Space for many years. There's a slight possibility that you'll end up lost in there forever!" Lusamine said.

"I'll find a way out; somehow," Sora said. "All we have to do is seperate Necrozma and Solgaleo before it gets worse, right?" Sora questioned.

"Yes. But still, we may end up losing you in there!" Lusamine said.

"As long as we save Solgaleo, it'll be worth it, right?" Sora asked.

"It's too risky!" Lusamine argued.

"I know! I'll head right in and find Necrozma. I'll do it all by myself if I have to!" Sora stated.

"No Sora. You're not going to be by yourself," Kairi spoke up. He turned to her. "Because I'm going with you."

"But, Kairi! What if something happned to you in there! I don't want to put you in harm's way!" Sora argued.

"You're putting yourself in harm's way already! And don't tell me to stay behind, because I'll be coming with you and someone has to make sure you come back out safely," Kairi argued back.

"I can't let you-" Sora stated before he was cut off.

"Let her go with you, Sora," Riku said. He turned to his friend and rival. "Her mind is made up. And she's right. Someone has to be there to drag you back."

"Riku," Naminé said.

"Azu, Azu," Azurill chirped.

"You sure you really wanna do that, Sora?" Yugi asked. "Lusamine might be right. Something might happn to you in there."

"I know. The least we can do is try," Sora said.

"Sora is right. We have to let Sora and Kairi go through this mission. We are out of options," Lusamine said. "But, I can't let you go through with it unless I ask you, if that's what you wanna do?" Lusamine asked.

"I am," Sora said.

"And so am I," Kairi said.

The couple nodded in acknowlegement.

"Then let's get to it," Lusamine said.

Not wasting any time, the group had woke up Lunala. The moone Pokémon opened its eyes and saw Sora looking back.

"Hey Lunala. Sleep good?" Sora asked. Lunala nodded in response.

"We're going to need your help, Lunala. We're planning to head into Ultra Space and we need your help to do it. Solgaleo needs our help and yours and you're the only one who can guide us there, since you know the way around Ultra Space." Lunala looked at him and it didn't understand how he could want to head right in despite the dangers it'll present. "I what I'm asking is a lot, but we need your help." Lunala knew he was right and nodded to let Sora know it's with him. "I knew you would understand. Can you fly after that battle with Lugia?" Lunala didn't know, but it had to try. Lunala manages to flap its wings and lifted itself in the air. "And you're doing great!"

Not too far, Team Rocket got ready to set their plan into action, and to swipe Necrozma, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Lugia.

"Okay, everyone! We'll try this again, but this time no screw ups! And I'm looking at you two!" Napolean said, pointing at Cassidy and Butch.

"Sir!" The grunts all said.

"Now let's get cracking!" Napolean said.

The aircraft starts flying and heads back to where the legendary Pokémon were seen.

The whole group along with Lunala have made it to the spot where the battle had taken place, so Faba had prepared to open the Ultra Wormhole with his machine.

"There! The Ultra Generator is up and running!" Faba said with pride.

"So, now we have to turn it on and get inside it," Sora said.

"That's what I was gonna do," Faba said, pressing a few buttons. "We'll get to it as soon as you're ready, Sora."

Sora turns his gaze over to Kairi and she nods to confirm that she is ready. He turns over to Pikachu and he nods as well.

"We're ready," Sora said.

"You heard him, Faba. Get it started, Faba," Lusamine said.

"Yes, ma'am," Faba said. He activated the machine and an Ultra Wormhole opened. Sora and Kairi got onto Lunala's back along with Pikachu. Natu and the Pichu didn't want to be left out and joined the couple before Lunala took off. Lugia re-emerged from the sea and saw the Ultra Wormhole. Lunala had entered the Ultra Wormhole and Lugia followed the legendary Pokémon of the moon inside. Everyone was shocked to see Lugia had gone after them.

"Was that Lugia just now?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why did it go after them like that?" Serenity asked.

"Probably wanted to finish what it started," Henry guessed.

"That would make sense. Lugia didn't even look like it was done yet," Kiawe agreed.

"I agree," Illima concurred. "I just hope nothing happens to them while they're in there."

"Me too," Acerola said.

"Sora, Kairi. You two better come back safe," Riku said. Naminé places her hand on Riku's shoulder. He turns to the blonde and saw a confident look on her face.

"Don't worry, Riku. Sora and Kairi are going to be alright," Naminé said reassuring. "You'll see."

"Azurill, Azu, Azurill," Azurill chirped.

"Eevee! Vee! Eevee!" Eevee added.

Riku smiled and bent down and to pick Eevee up in his arms. He then gave his girlfriend an affectionate hug.

"You're right, Naminé. You always knew what to say," Riku said. Naminé smiled and hugged him back. She knew she knew she had such a loving boyfriend just like Kairi does.

The couple and the Pokémon had finally entered the world of the Ultra Beasts known as Ultra Space. It was an amazing sight to behled; but, they had to admit, it was incredibly different than they thought it would look like. Also, it was raining. Lugia had emerged from the Ultra Wormhole and followed the moone Pokémon inside. Lugia looked around and saw it was no longer in the world it was familiar with.

"I think I might be speaking the obvious, but I'm thinking that this is Ultra Space," Sora said.

"I think you're right, Sora," Kairi agreed. She looked down and saw a group of Poipole float by and then a small group of Kartana as well. "Any idea on where we should start looking?" Sora thought for a moment and he pretty much didn't come up with one.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Sora admitted. Kairi sighed, since she didn't wanna hear that.

"Pika," Pikachu also sighed.

"Pichu," the two Pichu chirped. Pikachu's ears perked up and he saw his adoptive little brothers along with Natu. Pikachu winced upon seeing them.

 _"I thought I told you two to stay put! Eevee was supposed to keep an eye on you!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"But, he's no fun!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Besides, we wanna go on an adventure too!"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"It's not a game! What if something happned to the both of you when I'm not looking? I won't be able to forgive myself if something happned to you!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Aw, come on, big brother! We wanna do some exploring with you!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Besides, Togepi got to go too!"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"That's because Kairi is caring him around! And when we get back to our world, the both of you are grounded!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"But!"_ \- Pichu subtitle.

 _"No buts!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"That's not fair!"_ \- Pichu subtitle. Pikachu looked over at Natu.

 _"And you. Why are you tagging along with us?" -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"I just wanted to be with you guys. Sora looks like he knows what he's doing, right?"_ \- Natu subtitle. Pikachu did a facepalm.

 _"I can go with that. Just don't let them out of your sight. No matter what."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Natu nodded and understood.

Back in Sora's world, Team Rocket flew in their aircraft catching up with the Ultra Wormhole. Eevee's ears perked up. Eevee turns around. Riku quickly notices his partner's distress.

"What is it, Eevee? What do you hear?" Riku asked.

"Vee!" Eevee pointed in the direction behind them. Riku turns and he spots the aircraft.

"Guys! We've got company!" Riku groaned.

Everyone turns around and sees the aircraft coming in the sky.

"It's Team Rocket!" Mallow gasped.

"Just as we said would happen, they won't give up," Mai said.

"I can take care of that," Kiawe said, taking out a Pokéball. He threw it in the air. "Go Charizard!" The Pokéball opens and Charizard takes flight. "Okay Charizard! Move in and use Flamthrower on that thing!" Charizard flew and fired Flamethrower on the aircraft.

Inside, the whole thing starts rocking. Alarms were blarring.

"What the hell is going on?!" Napolean shouted.

"We're under attack!" One of the grunts said.

"We've taken 25% of damage from our right!" The second grunt said. The aircraft rocks again. "Now we have taken 34% damage on our left!"

"I don't care about that! Just stay on freakin' course!" Napolean shouted.

"We won't be able to reach the Ultra Wormhole if we're under attack!" The third grunt said.

"We're picking up several heat signatures up head! Displaying on screen now!" The second grunt said. He projects the group on screen. Charizard flies back by Kiawe's side.

"Good work, Charizard," Kiawe said.

"Hey! I know you can hear me! If you're smart, you'll turn right around right now!" Riku warned them.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Gosh!" Napolean snarled. He turned to Cassidy and Butch. "You two get ready to engage the enemy!" He turns to the rest.

"Roger!" Cassidy and Butch nodded.

Riku turns to his partner.

"Eevee! Fire your Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Shadow Ball and it struck the aircraft.

"Not letting you hog all the fun, Riku!" Hau said, taking out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Decidueye! Raichu! Go!" He threw them and out of the Pokéballs they came. The Alolan nine then joined in on the action.

"Eevee! Swift!" Riku ordered.

"Decidueye! Spirit Shackle! Raichu! Electro Ball!" Hau ordered.

Lillie, "Go for it, Magearna!"

Illima, "Join in Bewear!"

Mallow, "Tsareena! Go!"

Kiawe, "Turtonator! Go right in!"

Lana, "Go for it, Corsola!"

Sophocles, "Join in on the fun, Vikavolt!"

Acerola, "Go right in, Gengar!"

Mina, "Go! Clefairy!"

Hapu, "Onix! Go!"

Their Pokémon joined in for the battle against Team Rocket.

"Magearna! Use Fluer Cannon!" Lillie ordered.

"Bewear! Use Focus Blast!" Illima ordered.

"Tsareena! Use Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered.

"Turtonator! Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered.

"Vikavolt! Use Thunderbolt!" Sophocles ordered.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Acerola ordered.

"Clefairy! Use Moonblast!" Mina ordered.

"Onix! Rock Slide!" Hapu ordered.

All of the Pokémon fired their attacks and they all strike the aircraft and the Team Rocket members were forced to make a landing.

"Get ready, guys," Riku said to his old classmates.

Meanwhile in Ultra Space, Lunala flew the skies of the alternate world and so far, the couple saw were Ultra Beasts they had already encountered in the past. A couple of Blacephalon were showing off to each other and a couple of Buzzwole were having a flexing contest to see who were the strongest.

"Any idea where we're going, Lunala?" Sora asked. Lunala nodded and it didn't take its eyes off the path, not even once since entering Ultra Space.

"I think Lunala knows where it's going," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Lugia have been following Lunala the whole time and then, it draws the attention of some Ultra Beasts, having to see a creature they are not familar with just flying over them. Lugia got close enough to Lunala and then fired Aeroblast right at the moone Pokémon. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and Natu all turn to see Lugia flying behind them.

"Crap! Lugia!" Sora gasped.

"You don't think it followed us in?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't think it did that just to say hello, I can tell you," Sora told her. Lugia fired Weather Ball and it turns out to be a ball of water and it fortunately missed Lunala, but the ride was getting shakey. "Wait a minute! Lugia stop! There Pokémon and kids here!" Lugia just ignored him and fired another Weather Ball and Lunala got hit, knocking Kairi off. "Kairi!" Sora gasped in shock.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted back to him. Lunala hears her voice and it dove down to catch her and into Sora's arms. And it was just in time before she could even hit the ground.

"You can open your eye now, Kairi. You're safe," Sora said to her. She does open her eyes and hugs him tightly.

"Sora!" Kairi weeped.

"Thank Lunala. It heard you and saved your life," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Thank you, Lunala," Kairi said. The moone Pokémon nodded and landed to put the couple down in a safew place, wanting them to fall off again. Lunala flew right into Lugia with a mighty force of its body.

The two legendary Pokémon fought each other and not one of them was getting the best of the other. Lunala began with Moongeist Beam and fired its signature attack on the diving Pokémon. It caused heavy damage due to it being a Ghost Type attack, but it wasn't enough to bring it down.

Lugia fired another Weather Ball, but missed when Lunala perfomred another Phantom Force. Lugia looked around, but Lunala comes up behind Lugia and delievers a strike from behind causing more heavy damage.

Back outside, Napolean, Cassidy, Butch, and some several Team Rocket grunts have stepped out and glared right at the kids. Some of them recognized the Alolan nine and Riku.

"Hey! Those are the kids that foiled our plan back at Azalea Town!" One of the grunts pointed out.

"The kids Genghis and Kahnnie warned us about!" Another grunt said.

"One of them has an Eevee is what I heard!" Another grunt said. "And that's him!"

"Shut it, you guys! We gotta teach these punks a lesson about sticking their noses in our business!" Napolean said.

"Is it me or that nerdy-looking guy looks like he's in charge?" Mai asked.

"Sure looks like; but I think it's a pretty bad joke," Rika said.

"Look, whoever you are," Riku said.

"The name's Napolean. And you little brats have stood in our way for the last time! But, it's going to be your only chance to stand aside and let us pass into that Ultra Wormhole," Napolean said.

"Not gonna happen, four-eyes," Riku said to the Team Rocket agent. Napolean frowned at the insult Riku just gave him.

"You had your chance," Napolean said. "Take the rest of the kiddies, but the one with the Eevee is all mine, Cassidy's and Butch's!"

"Sir!" The grunts all said.

They all took out their own Pokéballs and threw them in the air to let out their Pokémon. All of the Pokémon consisted of a Raticate, a Magneton, a Yungoos, a Salandit, an Ariados, a Fearow, a Grimer, a Pinsir, a Scyther, a Venonat, a Haunter, an Ekans, and an orange-maroon fox-like Pokemon with a slender body and a large head relative to its body size. It has long, black ears, white spots on its head that resemble eyebrows, markings around its eyes that make it look like it's wearing a mask, and yellow eyes. Small white dots around its eyes almost make this Pokemon look like it's crying.It also has also has tuffs of fur on both sides of its head. It has a white belly and chest. Its feet are black and its tail is long, has a black tip, and resembles a sack of stolen items. This Pokémon is known as a Nickit.

Cassidy had let out her Houndour and Butch had sent out his Hitmontop. Napolean had sent out what looks like a Meowth, but something was different about it; very different from the Meowth he has seen in Alola and Kanto. This Meowthgrayish-brown color with thicker fur and a grinning mouth with sharp dagger-like teeth. It also has yellow eyes, and has black a black coin on its head and its feet and tail were black as well.

"Is that a Meowth?" Riku asked curiously.

"What you're seeing is a Galarian Meowth. The reason they look like this is all because they lived with Vikings in the old days," Napolean explained. "My Meowth is just the most awesomest Meowth in like ever! Also, it's a Steel Type!"

"Meowth!" The Galarian Meowth snarled.

"Meowth! Metal Claw!" Napolean ordered. The Galarian Meowth lunged towards Eevee with its claws metalized.

"Eevee! Dodge and use Dig!" Riku ordered. Eevee dug underground to avoid the Galarian Meowth. The Steel Type Meowth. Eevee popped out of the ground and gave the Meowth a hit.

"Cassidy! Butch! What are you standing around for?! Get that furball!" Napolean shouted.

"Houndour! Use Ember!" Cassidy orordered.

"Hitmontop! Rolling Kick!" Butch ordered.

Houndour fired Ember and Eevee dodged the fire attack with ease and Hitmontop did a roundhouse kick, and Eevee dodged it just as easily.

"Swift!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Swift and the attack strikes Houndour and Hitmontop. "Now use Quick Attack on Houndour!" Eevee used his speed attack and strikes the dark hound Pokémon hard.

Houndour skids on the ground, and dust debris kicks up.

"Not bad, kid. You're just as good as the kid with the Pikachu," Cassidy said.

"But, you're still going to lose, kid," Butch added.

"I don't think so," Riku said. "Eevee! Swift again!" Eevee fired Swift and the stars struck the Team Rocket Pokémon hard. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Eevee fired Shadow Ball and it struck Hitmontop on the spot.

Back in Ultra Space, Sora and Kairi continued to watch the battle between Lugia and Lunala, but it was so time consuming.

"Sora, we need to break this up and fast!" Kairi said.

"I know, you're right!" Sora said. "We don't have time for this! The Ultra Wormhole will be closed by the time this battle is over!" He wished he just knew how. Luckily, Pikachu had an idea. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right between the legendary Pokémon and they stopped battling each other. Lugia turns to see the two humans from before. Lugia didn't understand what they were there for and why. "Good thinking, buddy." He pats Pikachu on the head.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Lugia! You have to stop! Solgaleo and Lunala didn't mean to come to our world uninvited, but they had to get away from Necrozma and you saw why they wanted to get away!" Sora said. Lugia looked at him and it turned to Lunala; the moone Pokémon nodded to let Lugia know he's right. "We came here to help Solgaleo to keep something bad from happening. Other Ultra Beasts will just keep coming into our world if you won't let us do what we have to do! They'll cause all kinds of trouble for all the people and Pokémon in our world, and I know you don't want that to happen!"

 _"Listen to him, Lugia! You know that he is right!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Lugia took in every word Sora had said and nodded to let him know it understands. Lugia lets out a roar confirming that it'll help out save Solgaleo from Necrozma.

"Lugia is going to help us!" Kairi said.

"It listened to me," Sora said. Lugia went over to the couple and told them to get on. They obliged the legendary Pokémon and Lugia followed Lunala right in the path it was on before the battle started. Lugia and Lunala flies around looking around. Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon did the same thing. "I'm not seeing anything around here. How about you, Kairi?"

"Nothing," Kairi said.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Natu," Natu chirped.

"We better keep our wits up since Dusk Mane Necrozma wil show up at any moment," Kairi said.

"You're right, Kairi. Better keep your eyes peeled," Sora said. Kairi and the Pokémon didn't need to be told twice and they kept an eye open for Dusk Mane Necrozma and suddenly, a multicolored laser comes out of nowhere and it nearly threw Lugia off balance. They saw the fused Pokémon just below them. "Necrozma."

Back outside, the Alolan nine's Pokémon had dealt with the Team Rocket Pokémon like it was not a problem. The grunts calls them all back and glared at them. Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Guil, and Impidimp watched the battle closely and were proud to witness it. Melody, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Weevil, and Rex watched the battle just as closely. Weevil and Rex wondered if they should join in on the battle against them, but they knew they would be outnumbered.

The adults were occupied with the Ultra Wormhole, never letting the battle distract them.

"Sora, Kairi. Please come back safely, the both of you," Lusamine said worryingly.

Eevee had bested both of Houndour and Hitmontop despite taking some hits himself. And he was getting exhausted himself. The Galarian Meowth was just getting started.

"Meowth! Night Slash!" Napolean ordered. The Galarian Meowth came at Eevee with its claws emitting a dark aura.

"Eevee! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Riku ordered. Eevee dashed by the Steel Type cat Pokémon before it could land a hit on him. "Now use Dig!" Eevee dug underground. The Galarian Meowth waited for Eevee to pop out at any moment. Riku saw the look on Napolean's face and he had to wait for the right moment. Eevee pops his head from underground.

"Meowth! Behind you!" Napolean shouted. The Galarian Meowth turns and sees Eevee heading back down. It jumped towards the evolution Pokémon and attempted to dig after him.

"Eevee! Swift!" Riku ordered. Stars came shooting out of the ground they all came too fast for Meowth to handle. "Now use Shadow Ball! Full power!" Eevee created a huge ball of shadow and sends it right towards the Galarian Meowth and the attack was enough to knock the Steel Type scratch cat Pokémon out. Napolean calls back his fallen Meowth.

"You got lucky, twerp. But, you won't be so lucky next time," Napolean said. He, Cassidy, Butch, and the grunts retreated in the aircraft and they proceeded to head for the Ultra Wormhole, but Kartana didn't think so. Just before they could get halfway there, Kartana used its Sacred Sword and slashed right into the aircraft and it starts to head right into the ocean. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know, sir! We have substained 35% of damage!" The first grunt said.

"What should we do, Napolean?" Cassidy asked.

"Just retreat!" Napolean told them. The aircraft makes a turn and it takes off. The group celebrated their victory over the evil organization and having to watch them take off.

"And don't come back!" Hau shouted to them.

"Now we can hope for Sora and Kairi to come back without any problems," Lana said.

"I hope you're right, Lana," Sophocles said.

"Me too, Sophocles. I honestly do," Hapu said.

Back in Ultra Space, Lugia, Lunala, and the Dusk Mane Necrozma have started their battle and Sora and Kairi couldn't feel left out.

"What do you say, Kairi? Shall we join in?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yes! Let's!" Kairi said. She and Sora took out their other Pokéballs, just after setting Togepi down. They both threw their Pokéballs in the air.

"Silvally! Meganium! Quilava! Feraligatr! Meltan! Go!" Sora shouted.

"Raichu! Abra! Rockruff! Marowak! Magby! Go!" Kairi shouted.

The couple's Pokémon have entered the battle and ready to help battle against the Dusk Mane Necrozma, despite the fact the might not win, but they had to try before the Ultra Wormhole closes and traps them inside. Sora gave Silvally the Fire Type Memory, making it a Fire Type, since the Ultra Beast taking over Solgaleo is a Steel Type.

"Okay! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Quilava! Flamethrower! Feraligatr! Water Gun! Silvally! Air Slash! Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered.

"Togepi! Swift! Raichu! Thunderbolt! Abra! Psychic! Rockruff! Rock Throw! Magby! Incinerate! Marowak! Rock Slide!" Kairi ordered.

All of the couple's Pokémon fired their attacks along with Natu who fired a Night Shade and they all struck Dusk Mane Necrozma before it knew what happned. Lugia fired Aeroblast and Lunala fired Moongiest Beam and they struck Dusk Mane Necrozma as well.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Did it work?" Sora asked.

Sora got his answer when Dusk Mane still stood on all four legs and let out a loud roar. Dusk Mane Necrozma attacked Lugia using Sunsteel Strike and it took the legendary Pokémon of the sea and then it attacked Lunala with Photon Geyser and it struck Lunala on the spot. Dusk Mane Necrozma then fired Prismatic Laser and it the lasers headed right towards Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon.

"Togepi! Safeguard!" Kairi ordered. Togepi formed a protective barrier in front of them and the lasers bounced right off. Dusk Mane Necrozma ceased fire and then it started to transform again. Necrozma had transformed into the same light being matching the mural and the parts from Necrozma was now gold. They knew Necrozma had absorbed enough light from Solgaleo and Lunala. "Sora?"

"Yeah Kairi. I'm seeing what you're seeing," Sora said.

"Ultra Necrozma," Sora and Kairi both said at once. Ultra Necrozma let out a loud roar and several Ultra Wormholes opened all at once. Several Ultra Beasts have gone towards the wormholes and crossed right over.

Over to Gladion, Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Jun, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Mime Jr., and Munchlax, a few Nihilego and a Xurkitree have emerged from an Ultra Wormhole.

"Ultra Beasts," everyone said.

"Munchlax," Munchlax said.

"Mime Jr, Mime," Mime Jr. said.

Over to Hiroaki and his crew, they saw an Ultra Wormhole open and a Celesteela come out.

"An Ultra Beast," Hiroaki said under his breath. "I hope Nancy isn't going through this. The same for Matt and TK."

Over to Nancy, Yuuko, Kae, Satoe, and Toshiko, they witnessed an Ultra Wormhole and several Poipole have emerged from it.

"Are these what I think they are, Nancy?" Toshiko asked.

"Yes. These are Ultra Beasts," Nancy confirmed.

"I was afraid you gonna say that," Yuuko said.

"These things are everywhere!" Satoe cried.

"Why are they are here?" Kae asked.

"I honestly don't know," Nancy said. She spoke in her thoughts, "Could it have something to do with that black thing and that other Pokémon from yesterday?"

On Ogi Island, a Buzzwole, a Blacephalon, and a Naganadel appeared out of another Ultra Wormhole.

"No! This cannot be!" Faba exclaimed.

"What?! What cannot be?" Wicke asked.

"Don't leave us in the dark, Faba! What's going on?" Professor Burnet asked.

"Ultra Beasts are appearing all over the Johto region! It's going to be difficult to capture all of them!" Faba stated.

"That could only mean one thing; Necrozma has the power that it needs," Wicke said.

"That is what I was worried about. What I feared would happen did happen. I just hope Sora and Kairi can be able to take down that monster and soon," Lusamine said. She knew that the Ultra Wormhole Faba had opened won't stay opened for long, but they had to hurry.

In Ultra Space, Sora, Kairi, and their Pokémon stood in amazement at the sight of Ultra Necrozma, but they had to think of a way to take down Ultra Necrozma and separate Solgaleo from it.

"What Lusamine said would happen happened," Kairi said.

"No kidding. And just as long as Necrozma stays like that, those wormholes are going to stay opened. And there's only one way to do it; we have to battle it," Sora said. Kairi looked at him with shock the same with hers and his Pokémon.

"Are you sure about this, Sora? Necrozma is way too powerful now. Our Pokémon might be able to battle it. Togepi won't even last long even he was at full-strength from using Safeguard," Kairi said.

"I know, but I don't think we have a choice. We already came this far and it's way too late to turn back now," Sora told her. Kairi didn't know how to counter that one, but she knew he was right. They already came so far, but she felt that she was in too deep.

"Okay Sora. I'm with you in this. We've been through a lot since the very start and this won't be any different," Kairi said. She looked over to Raichu, Abra, Magby, Marowak, and Rockruff and she knew they all had her back the same with Pikachu and Sora's other Pokémon. Natu even fluttered to the couple and nodded. Sora smiled and patted the tiny bird Pokémon on the head. "We started this together and we might as well finish it!"

"That's the spirit, Kairi!" Sora said to her. Sora took out the Fire Memory disk and put in the Fairy Memory disk. Silvally is now a Fairy Type since being a Dragon Type. "Let's do this!"

Kairi placed Togepi and the Pichu in her backpack.

"You three stay in here while it's safe," Kairi said. They all nodded. Despite being cramped inside, they felt safe. The couple looked at Ultra Necrozma and it's studying the two humans and their Pokémon. Lugia and Lunala even got ready to battle Ultra Necrozma. She turns to her boyfriend and she held out her hand. Sora smiled and took it. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before the nod to each other.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Silvally! Air Slash! Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Quilava! Flamethrower! Feraligatr! Water Gun! Meltan! Flash Cannon! And Natu! Night Shade!" Sora ordered.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt! Abra! Psychic! Magby! Incinerate! Marowak! Rock Slide! Rock Ruff! Rock Throw!" Kairi ordered.

Lunala prepared to fire Moongiest Beam and Lugia prepared to fire Aerblast and both legendary Pokémon fired their attacks along with Natu, Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon. Ultra Necrozma fought back by firing a Dragon Pulse attack and it cut through the combined attacks, like it was nothing.

The force of Ultra Necrozma's attack blew the Pokémon back, but Sora and Kairi held on to each other tight.

"Hold on to me, Kairi! No matter what!" Sora said.

"You do the same, Sora!" Kairi said.

And they both did hold on. When it was over, they all slowly got up on their feet and they stared defiently at the Ultra Beast. Abra looked over to Sora and Kairi and he didn't like how Kairi was holding him like that. But, he had to focus on the Pokémon in front of him and the others. Natu stood up on her feet and so did the rest. Sora saw how their Pokémon are hurt, but how they refuse to stay down; Kairi saw that too.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I'm glad to see your fire hasn't gone out yet," Sora said. He looked over to his other Pokémon. "All of you."

"We have been in tight situations before and we knw we can overcome this. And we can do that when we work together," Kairi said. Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon nodded and they knew what was at stake. They all turned to Ultra Necrozma and they started their assualt on the Ultra Beast, hoping they would get Ultra Necrozma to waste some energy to make Solgaleo's rescue easier.

Outside, Riku, Hau, and the Alolan nine had their hands full dealing with Buzzwole, Naganadel, and Blacephalon. Guil and Zeraora joned the battle against the three Ultra Beasts.

Buzzwole attacked Guil using Lunge and Naganadel attacked with Dragon Claw against Zerora. Guil managed to duck out of the way of the muscular Ultra Beast and Zeraora came at Naganadel with Close Combat.

Blacephalon dashed towards the Alolan nine's Pokémon to make an explosive assault. The Alolan nine already got their fill dealing with one of them before.

"No you don't, Blacephalon!" Kiawe stated.

"You're not fooling us again! Corsola! Bubble Beam!" Lana ordered. Corsola fires Bubble Beam and it strikes the fireworks Pokémon on its slim body, causing its head to go flying. It heads right towards Yugi and his friends.

"Run for it!" Yugi yelled. Everyone except for Weevil and Rex make a break for it and the head explodes, causing Weevil and Rex to go flying.

"NOT AGAIN!" Weevil yelled.

"So much for our revenge scheme," Rex deadpanned.

"We'll have better luck next time," Weevil vowed.

They go flying straight into the sky and so far, a star twinkles in the distance.

Over to Gladion, Tai, Takuya, and their friends, Gladion sent out his Silvally, Lycanroc, and Umbreon to battle Xurkitree and the Nihilego. Gladion had given Silvally the Ground Type Memory disk since Electric, Rock, and Poison Types are weak against Ground Type attacks. Flame, Drake, Dracaena, and Aguni battled along side Gladion's Pokémon.

"Flame! Drake! Dracaena! Mega Punch!" Tai ordered.

"Aguni! Metal Claw!" Takuya ordered.

"Flame, the two Dragonite, and Aguni attacks the Nihilego; they respond by firing Acid Spray their way. Tai's Charizard and two Draginite gets away, but Aguni was about to get struck by Acid Spray. Gladion saw where the attack was heading.

"Lycanroc! Rock Slide!" Gladion ordered. Lycanroc forms rocks and they block the acid. "Now Umbreon! Use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon fires Dark Pulse and it strikes one of the Nihilego. "Lycanroc! Use Crush Claw!" Lycanroc swings at one of the Nihilego and it falls back onto another. "Now Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally used its signature attack on the jellyfish-like Ultra Beasts and takes them all down. Gladion was glad Silvally had gotten stronger since its first encounter with a Nihilego when it tried to take Lillie with it. Xurkitree fired an electric blast at Silvally and it has no effect, due to it being a Ground Type thanks to the Memory Disc.

Over to Hiroaki and his crew, they record every momnet of the Ultra Beast's behavior when Auggie and Aber came around and saw it.

"Look Abner! It's gotta be an Ultra Beast!" Auggie said.

"Let's just hope this one won't get away like the last one," Abner said. He and Auggie took out some Pokéballs and hurled them in the air. A Hitmonchan, a Houndoom, a Magcargo, and a Machoke with an eyepatch had popped out.

"Go get that thing!" Abner and Auggie ordered.

All of the Pokémon cahrged towards the Ultra Beast to launch an attack. Hiroaki noticed the Pokémon and the hunters coming into the scene.

"What are those guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"They're getting in our shot, that's what," Sakurada stated.

The Pokémon hunters and their Pokémon have attempted to land a hit on Celesteela, but nothing could leave a dent; except for the fire attacks. Celesteela didn't like the fire treatment it was getting, so it responded with a Flash Cannon and it sent them flying in the air.

"MOMMY! MAKE THE HURTING STOP!" Auggie and Abner shouted.

Hiroaki couldn't help but feel sorry for those hunters since, but he had to admit, they had it coming since they provoked the Ultra Beast.

"Man, I wasn't expecting that to happen," Charlie said.

"Me neither," Jeremiah added.

"Got to hand it to them, though; it'll only attack when we provoke it," Hiroaki said.

"So, we play nice and it won't use Flash Cannon on us," Sakurada said.

"Right. Just keep recording," Hiroaki said.

Charlie kept recording Celesteela's behavior. Celesteela just seems so consent on its current surroundings and not noticing the humans with it.

Over to the mothers, Nancy had her Dragoniar, Rapidash, and Ninetales out while Yuuko had sent out their Persian Miko out while Toshiko had sent out a Pidgeotto, Kae had sent out a female Butterfree, and Satoe had sent out a Vileplume and a Bellossom to deal with the attacking Poipole. They sent out a Venoshock attack and Miko blocked it using Icy Wind. Miko then uses Fury Swipes on the purple Ultra Beasts.

Back on Ogi Island, Faba kept tabs on the Ultra Wormhole while Riku, Hau, and their former classmates along with Guil and Zeraora dealt with the attacking Ultra Beasts.

"Man, that Buzzwole we dealt with was a hassle, but this one is much stronger," Hapu said.

"Sora wouldn't back down because of that and we won't either," Kiawe said.

"He's right," Mina agreed.

"Let's keep going," Acerola said.

And they did. Naganadel and Blacephalon came to the assistance, Onix wrapped her body around Blacephalon and it struggled to get loose; it even tried to fight back by blowing up its head, but the hold that the Shiny rock snake Pokémon was giving it was too great. Buzzwole had given Turtonator a toss and he landed on his back and the shell spikes exploded and he goes flying and lands on Vikavolt.

"Turtonator!" Kiawe gasped.

"Vikavolt!" Sophocles also gasped.

Buzzwole was about to finish them off when Zeraora attacked the mosquito-like Ultra Beast with Plasma Fists. Buzzwole turned to see the yellow Pokémon and its body glows in a light blue aura and swung its fist at Zeraora, but it quickly avoided the attack and charged into it with Wild Charge. Buzzwole was taken back and Zeraora had suffered some recoil damage from its own attack.

Back in Ultra Space, the couple and the Pokémon continued with their battle with Ultra Necrozma. The Ultra Beast made of light attacked with Prismatic Laser and several multicolored lasers shot out.

"Abra! Psychic! Block it!" Kairi ordered. Abra brings a few huge rock with Psychic and it manages to block some of the lasers and the lasers breaks the rocks down into dust. Abra uses Psychic on some of the rock debris and he pelts Ultra Necrozma with them. "Okay Abra! Teleport and than Mega Punch! Magy! You use Fire Punch!" Abra teleports both himself and Magby right in front of Ultra Necrozma and they launched good punches on both sides on of its face.

"Feraligatr! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr lands a chilly bite on the Ultra Beast's tail, causing heavy damage. Ultra Necrozma swings the large crocodilian Pokémon off its tail.

Pikachu and Raichu used their Quick Attack and they ran across the ground and Ultra Necrozma had a hard time keeping track on both of the mouse Pokémon, almost making it dizzy.

"Marowak! Bonemerang!" Kairi ordered. Marowak threw her bone and it struck Ultra Necrozma on one side and then struck it on another side. "Rockruff! Bite!" Rockruff lands a bite on Ultra Necrozma's foot. The Ultra Beast tries to swing the puppy Pokémon off, but Rockruff refused to let go.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"Raichu!" Kairi also called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered.

Pikachu and Raichu shocked Ultra Necrozma, creating a giant bolt of yellow lightning and it strikes Ultra Necrozma in the chest. Rockruff lets go of the Ultra Beast's foot and Lugia charges towards Ultra Necrozma with Dragon Rush. That caused heavy damage since Dragon Type Pokémon are weakened against Dragon Type attacks.

Lunala's eyes glows blue and lets out a loud cry. Lunala's body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Lunala then brings its wings down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appears around Lunala's body and expands outwards throughout the wholearea. The attack strikes Ultra Necrozma.

Ultra Necrozma fell to the ground and then, it regains its balance and then roars in anger at the assaults.

"Man, it's angry now," Sora said.

"And it'll strike back with a vengeance," Kairi said.

"Then we'll have to strike hard," Sora said. "Quilava! Flame Wheel! Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Quilava rolled into a ball of fire and headed right towards Necrozma. Meltan builds up energy and then fires Flash Cannon. Ultra Necrozma blocks the attacks with its two top wings. Sora winced when he saw that. He turned over to Meganium. "Meganium! Petal Blizzard!" Meganium fires a blizzard of flower petals. Sora hoped that it'll distract Ultra Necrozma and he and Kairi would try again, but it didn't, as Ultra Necrozma roars again and attacks with Photon Geyser. The attack hits both of Meganium and Feraligatr since they became easy targets due to their large sizes. Both of the fully evolved starter Pokémon were taken down. "Meganium! Feraligatr!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Necrozma just took them both down," Kairi said.

Sora turned to Silvally and the synthetic Pokémon nodded, letting him know he's ready to battle.

"Okay Silvally. I know you can do this. You been through some tight situations and you helped me out in the battle against Morty, and I know you can do this." Silvally nodded. "Okay! Go!" Silvally charges into battle right towards Ultra Necrozma. "Silvally! Crush Claw!" Silvally strikes at Ultra Necrozma in the right leg. "Now use Air Slash!" Silvally fired Air Slash and it struck the same leg. Lugia fires Weather Ball and the ball of water hits Ultra Necrozma in the chest. Lunala then uses Phantom Force and strikes Ultra Necrozma on the back as soon as it reappeared.

"That's the way, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend.

"Thanks Kairi. But, I'm not gonna take full credit," Sora said. "Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally launched itself and giving off a fairy-esque pink glow, it strikes Ultra Necrozma and it lets out a loud roar and falls to the ground. Parts on Ultra Necrozma's crystals then all turns black. Ultra Necrozma then glows and reverts back into what it was before it was before it absorbed Solgaleo. Speaking of which, Solgaleo laid on the side and then regained consciousness and saw Lunala looking back at it.

"We did it," Sora and Kairi both said. They were relieved they fulfilled their mission and they kisses each other.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said, falling on his back.

Back on Ogi Island, another Ultra Wormhole opens and it sucks in Buzzwole, Blacephalon, and Naganadel back into Ultra Space. They all knew what that meant.

"Sora, Kairi," Lillie said.

Over to Gladion, Tai, Takuya, and their friends, their Pokémon were injured from the battle and Xurkitree and the Nihilego were about to attack when another Ultra Wormhole opens and pulls them in. The Ultra Wormhole closes, and everyone were caught off when it happened.

"What was that about?" Jun asked. Takuya looked over to Tai who is smiling.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Tai?" Takuya asked.

"Ketchum," Tai simply said.

"Sora. I know this has something to do with you," Gladion said in his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile.

Hiroaki and his crew were surprised when the large Ultra Beast was sucked into an Ultra Wormhole as soon as it opened and then closes.

"Where'd it go?" Charlie asked.

"I think it went home," Hiroaki said.

Nancy and the other mothers and their Pokémon were surprised when all of the Poipole were being sucked into an Ultra Wormhole after it opened and then it closes.

"Please tell me that it's over," Satoe pleaded.

"Somehow I think it is," Nancy said.

None of the other women thought they would see any Ultra Beasts, but after what they witnessed, they were wrong.

Back on Ogi Island, everyone were pleased to see that the Ultra Beasts have been sucked back into Ultra Space.

"Man, so glad that it's over," Joey said.

"Me too," Kazu said. "Those things were such a hassle."

"Yes. Now we can hope those two can get out safely," Wicke said.

"You're right, Wicke; but, how are gonna get a hold of them?" Professor Kukui asked.

"I'm working on that," Faba said, doing some modifications on the communicator "There! That should do it!" He handed it to Lusamine and she makes contact with Sora, hoping that it worked.

In Ultra Space, Sora and Kairi had called back their Pokémon to rest up when his communicator starts going off.

"Better answer that," Sora said. He takes his communicator out and he answered it to see Lusamine on the screen. "Lusamine! How did you-?" Lusamine cut him off.

"Just a little something Faba was working on. But, I'm making contact to see if it works. I'm glad to see that it does," Lusamine said. "How are things on your end?"

"Necrozma and Solgaleo have separated and Solgaleo is doing great!" Sora said.

"What about Necrozma?" Lusamine asked.

"Out. It hasn't moved an inch since we took them down," Sora said. He looked at the unconscious Ultra Beast and the couple saw Solgaleo and Lunala seal Necrozma into a huge crystal. "And now Solgaleo and Lunala has placed it into a crystal.

"They must not want to risk Necrozma chasing them again," Lusamine said.

"So, what about out there?" Sora asked.

"Several Ultra Beasts have appeared while you're in there, but Ultra Wormholes have opened and they have been sucked inside. I had to assume you had something to do with them being dragged back home," Lusamine said.

"Come to think of it, some Ultra Beasts have gone through some Ultra Wormholes as soon as Necrozma opened some," Sora said. "But, at least the worse of it is over."

"Lusamine!" Faba called out. Lusamine turned to the scientist. "The Ultra Wormhole is slowly closing! And the pace is gonna pick up!"

"What?!" Lusamine exclaimed.

"Lusamine! What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Kairi! Listen! The Ultra Wormhole is closing and if it does, you'll be trapped in Ultra Space unless you get out of there immediately!" Lusamine said. The couple got wide-eyed hearing that they're going to be trapped.

"We have to get going now!" Kairi said.

"You're right! We just gotta figure out how we're going to get out and soon!" Sora said. Lugia looked over to them and gestures them to get on its back. "Lugia! Good! We need to get out of here!" The couple get on Lugia's back and the diving Pokémon started flying. The couple took one last look at the legendary Pokémon of the sun and moon, and they watched the couple and their Pokémon friends leave for their homeworld. As Lugia flew, they saw the Ultra Wormhole was shrinking fast.

"The wormhole is shrinking!" Kairi said.

"Pick up the pace, Lugia!" Sora told the legendary Pokémon. Lugia flew faster and flew inside the wormhole before it got smaller.

Back outside, everyone were just made aware of the situation and they had to hope that they make it out.

"Sora, Kairi," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee chirped.

Naminé took his hand as the Alolan nine, Hau, Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Yugi and his friends crossed their fingers, hoping for the best. Lugia has emerged from the closing Ultra Wormhole with Sora, Kairi, and the smaller Pokémon coming through. Lugia lands on the ground just so as they could get down. Sora catches Kairi in his arms.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted. "Told you we'll make it out." Everyone had smiles on their faces and they all crowded the couple, feeling happy to see that they're safe. "Good to see you too."

"What happened in there?" Takato asked.

"What was it like in there?" Tristan asked.

"How did you see?" Jeri asked.

"We can tell you a lot, but we need to rest up first," Sora said.

"And so do the Pokémon," Kairi added.

Everyone returned to the Pokémon Center and they explained everything that happened while Sora and Kairi were in Ultra Space and the couple had shared what happened while they were in there. Sora had wondered what happened to Weevil and Rex since he didn't see them anywhere, but Hapu was glad they were gone.

"And that's about it," Sora concluded.

"At least the worse of it is over," Kenta said.

"For now at least," Riku said. "I just have a sickening feeling we're going to hear from Team Rocket again."

Everyone silently agreed and they had to be on alert since the Team Rocket organization will probably make their next move and soon.

Sora's next Gym battle was on his mind right now, so he exchanged Meganium, Feraligatr, and Silvally, for Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Donphan. Sora had thought about using Gliscor against Jasmine, but he decided to go with either Donphan or Mamoswine, but he decided to go with Donphan since Mamoswine probably won't last long against Steel Type Pokémon.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta took a boat back to Olivine City piloted by Melody. Lusamine, Faba, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and Wicke headed back to the Aether House in Alola and Hau decided to explore the Whirl Islands along with Yugi and the rest.

"You sure you don't wanna stick with us a little while longer?" Sora asked.

"Thanks for offering, but I'm going to look around the islands more and see what else I can see," Hau said.

"But, we do wish you luck in your Gym battle, Sora," Yugi said.

"And we're hoping that we can hang around with ya again," Joey said.

"Likewise," Sora said.

They waved goodbye to their friends and they had a feeling they would see them again. Sora's next Gym battle was getting closer and closer and he just hopes for an exciting battle up since he missed out on the battle due to an ill Ampharos. Sora knows Jasmine is going to make it hard for him, and he's fully prepared for it. The overdue Gym battle is coming up in the next chapter.


	161. Nerves Of Steelix

**Episode 161: Nerves Of Steelix**

Melody had sailed through the ocean to reach the mainland for a few hours and it was worth the wait; but Kazu and Kenta ended up being seasick during the cruise. And Impidimp took advantage of it.

"Ugh, we only been out here for a few hours and I'm more seasick than ever," Kenta groaned.

"Even with Impidimp maing our seasickness worse," Kazu groaned. Impidimp took out a peanut butter and sardine sandwich and waved it around and around. Not only that, but sandwiches that also had pickles with onions, octopus tentacles, and all sorts of disgusting and moldy things. Their faces turns green and they spewed on the side. Impidimp laughs at their predicament and ate one of the sandwiches. The wily Pokémon kept laughing as it chewed its sandwich and then started to regret eating it, since it was making the imp-like Pokémon sick and heaved along with them.

Pikachu and the Pichu watched the two boys and Impidimp as Pikachu gives them a lesson on teasing.

 _"What you two have just saw was Impidimp getting a taste of his own medicine. Not only he teased them into making them more sick, but he then got his comeuppance for it."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You do realize I can hear you, don't you?!"_ Impidimp subtitle. His cheeks puffs up and he heaves some more. The Pichu laughs at the Dark and Fairy Type Pokémon having to be as sick as ever.

 _"Okay, stop laughing at Impidimp. It isn't right to laugh at someone's misfortune like that; especially when they deserve it."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"But the face he makes is funny."_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"It went from pink to green."_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Come on, you two. Leave Impidimp alone and come on. Besides, you're not getting out of my sight since you two are still grounded for coming into Ultra Space without me knowing." -_ Pikachu subtitle.

Unknown to anyone, Natu had snuck aboard and she didn't want to be left out of the group. Natu wanted to be with Sora even though she slept in back at the Pokémon Center and finally caught up with them despite having such small wings.

Over to Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé, Eevee played with Togepi and Azurill to keep them entertained for a bit and while the kids talked for a bit. Sora was sharing a story about him and Lana competing in the Whirl Cup and how Sora had won it.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sora; it's no surprise to me that you would win it. I would say the same for Lana if she won," Riku said.

"And it was pretty sporty of you to give Lana your prize, even after winning it," Naminé said.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie, she gave me everything she got when we ended up battling each other. And I did the same thing with her," Sora said.

"She did the same thing with me when she and I had our practice battle," Kairi stated.

"I don't doubt it. You had Togepi ever since he was just an egg and you got pretty good when you started to catch your own Pokémon," Naminé said. She looked over to Sora. "I was wondering about what moves Azurill has."

"I did check and saw that she knows how to use Bubble, Water Gun, Water Sport, and Charm. Azurill will get better with some practice," Sora said.

"Naminé and I had a talk about that ourselves. But, she feels that Azurill is still too little to start battling. I didn't wanna argue about it, but I knew she's not going to stay too little forever," Riku said.

Naminé knew her boyfriend was right, but she just didn't want to see Azurill getting hurt, because she's just a baby. The boat eventually made it to Olivine City and the group saw Janina on the shore waiting for them.

"Sora!" Janina called out to him.

"Hey Janina!" Sora called out. The boat had made its way to the port and they all got off to meet with her. They all got the younger girl. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Janina. Hope we didn't take too long to come back."

"You didn't. But, I was surprised when Riku and Naminé left for Ogi Island after that black thing came out and battled Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," Janina said.

"How is Jasmine doing? And is Sparkle doing okay?" Kairi asked.

"Sparkle is doing great, thanks to you. And Jasmine has been looking forward to battling you since then," Janina said.

"Well then, we should get some training done and to make up for the time lost since heading to Cianwood City," Sora said. He took out the Pokéballs containing Quilava, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Donphan. He threw them up in the air and his chosen Pokémon had come out. "Okay you, guys. I know I said this the last time, but your opponents are going to be Steel Types and you should be in top shape for the battle to come. Quilava, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Donphan. You guys up for it?" The four Pokémon nods in confirment. "Thought so! Now let's go for it!" Sora and his Pokémon had trained hard for the battle against Jasmine and he wanted them to be ready for anything Jasmine can throw at her. Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu Kenta, Guil, Impidimp, and Melody watched him train hard for the upcoming battle. Natu fluttered her way to the group and she was mighty impressed by how hard they were training. Sora took a small break as did Quilava and Donphan while Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee kept training. Kairi walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thirsty Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Very," Sora said, taking a drink of the water she handed him. "Aah! That hits the spot. I really needed that." He wiped off some sweat.

"Well, you were working up a sweat ever since we came back to the mainland," Kairi said. She petted Donphan and he takes her hand in his trunk. Kairi giggled happily remembering how playful Donphan is when he was just a little Phanpy. And she could imagine how proud his parents must be when they see that their baby isn't a baby anymore.

"Natu!" The Natu chiped. Natu fluttered her way to the couple, and it caught the whole group off. They looked down and saw Natu looking at him.

"Hey, I know you. I thought you decided to stay behind. Did you come all this way just to be with me?" Sora asked. Natu nodded. "Okay Natu. But, let's make it official. Both Sora and Natu got into position to battle. Sora has chosen Pikachu to battle the Psychic Type bird Pokémon. "Okay Natu, give me everything you've got. Don't hold back either."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Natu!" Natu chirped.

"I can't believe that little Natu came all this way just to be with Sora. Until now I had forgotten all about it," Kiawe said.

"I'm pretty amazed myself, Kiawe. I think Natu must have saw how well Sora works with his Pokémon and she wants to prove herself that she can get stronger by becoming Sora's Pokémon," Illima said.

"Okay Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards Natu and it naturally dodges and moves in with Peck. "Dodge it!" Pikachu dodges Natu's beak. "Now fire Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, firing Thunderbolt. Natu created several images of herself and avoids Pikachu's attack. Natu and the duplicates moves in using Zen Headbutt and they all strike Pikachu hard.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out. "Focus and you can find the real one!" Pikachu shuts his eyes and he listens for Natu's movements. Pikachu listened very carefully and he heard a small flutter. Pikachu had figured that none of the other duplicates made the identical sound and that was how he knew that was the real Natu. Pikachu used Quick Attack and he landed a hit on Natu and the duplicates all disappeared. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gave Natu a pretty good shock and she became paralyzed. Natu's abilitiy Synchronize kicked in to pass the paralysis to him, but he's immuned to it since being an Electric Type Pokémon.

Passing by, Brock saw Sora and the rest of the group and he smiles having to see him and Kairi again after so long. Brock wore long-sleeved orange shirt with black lining over a black v-neck shirt and green pants.

"Sora," Brock said.

"That was great Pikachu!" Sora praised his partner. He took out a Pokéball and threw it right at the paralyzed Natu. Natu flows inside and the Pokéball wobbles around for a bit before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Natu with him or send her to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Natu in exchange for Meltan. Sora takes the Pokéball containing his newest Pokémon. He smiles. "Welcome to the team, Natu."

"That was a pretty good catch, Sora," Janina said.

"She's right. Natu is going to go far with you as a trainer," Hapu said.

"I think you're right. We should get her healed up and have the others checked in," Sora said. Everyone agreed and he called back Hitmonlee, Donphan, Hitmonchan, and Quilava to be checked in. Before they could go further, Sora and Kairi spotted a familiar face; Brock. The Alolan nine all remembered meeting Brock, but it wasn't the Brock they met before.

"Hey Sora! Hi Kairi. Long time no see," Brock greeted.

"Hey Brock," Sora greeted back.

"It's been a long time," Kairi added. "How have you been since we last saw you?"

"Things are going pretty good; but, my mom is the same as ever. Gotta hand it to you, Sora, I was surprised to hear that you became a Pokémon League champion," Brock said. He smiles at the couple. "Just how has everything been going between the two of you?"

Sora and Kairi could tell Brock teasing them, but they didn't care who knew they were together.

"It's a pretty long story, Brocky," Sora said, putting his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

As the group headed right towards the Pokémon Center, they shared some stories about their adventures and when Sora and Kairi became a couple. They even introduced Riku and his girlfriend and his old classmates along with Takato and his friends. Brock laughed having to hear it. Sora and Kairi had left out the time they met the Brock from Ash's world and their dealings with the Shadow Empire.

"I knew you were such a pair from the moment we met," Brock laughed. "My brothers and sisters are going to be so sad when they hear that you two are spoken for each other." Brock laughed again.

"Anyway, what brings you down here in Johto?" Sora asked.

"I pretty much came down here to take a break for a while," Brock said.

"But, what about the Gym?" Riku asked.

"My brother Forrest is running it for me until I get back," Brock said. "So, I have been doing some travels here in the Johto region to get my head together." Brock takes out a small book that reads: "Brock's Book of Very Pretty Girls."

"What's the book?" Naminé asked in a deapan tone.

"Oh, it's a little something I have been studying up on. So, I came down here to meet the prettiest Gym Leaders in Johto. First was Whitney, then there's Claire. And now it's Jasmine!" Brock said flipping into Jasmine's pages in the book. Sora chuckled a bit.

"Now that's the Brock I know," Sora said in a whisper.

"Always going out of his just to meet pretty girls," Kairi said, laughing.

"What do you mean by that, even though I'm seeing the obvious?" Riku asked.

"Brock kinda goes gaga for girls. Brock's brothers and sisters were chips off the Brock when they had shown interest in us," Sora said.

Riku imagined seeing minature versions of Brock and how they would come on to Naminé since being a pretty girl. Then female versions of Brock coming onto him seeing how much a pretty boy Riku is. He couldn't help but feel scared of the possibility.

"Oh boy," Riku said in his thoughts.

Everyone arrived at the Pokémon Center and Janina speaks with Sora just when they get in.

"I'm going to let Jasmine know you came just so she can ready," Janina told him.

"Thanks for doing that, Janina. Just tell her that I'm looking forward to it," Sora said.

"I will. I'll see you at the Gym," Janina said. She takes off and heads for the Gym to inform Jasmine. Sora wanted her to give him everything she can throw at him.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Brock took a look at Impidimp and he became intrested in it.

"I am pretty curious about how you came across an Impidimp. They don't live in the Johto region," Brock pointed out.

"To be completely honest, Brock, we have no idea how he got here, but it just started following us around for a while and then we just got used to having it with us after a little while," Henry said.

"You mean Impidimp just going everywhere with you?" Brock asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Takato said. "But, it was pretty was a real pain when it started to play pranks on us." Brock understood what he meant and he heard some stories of Impidimp and how mischievous they can be; apart to how they feed on the negativity of humans and Pokémon.

Sora came bac and he picked up his Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Your Pokémon are doing incredibly well. I wish you luck in your upcoming Gym battle," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Sora said, taking his Pokémon back.

"It was my pleasure," Nurse Joy said.

Brock appeared right in front of Nurse Joy and took her by the hands.

"I think it'll be a pleasure that you would have such a romantic outing with me. I'm sure that someone as beautiful as you would love to have a romantic dinner for two in a resturant somewhere," Brock wooed her. Luckily for Sora, he manages to learn something from the alternate Misty and drags him by the ear.

"She's just gonna have to take a raincheck on that dinner since it won't be for two," Sora said, dragging him away.

"Ow! My ear!" Brock cried.

Kairi giggled rembering how the otherworldly Misty would pull Brock by his ear to keep him in line. Kairi had to bet her money that her world's Misty did the same thing whenever Brock meets some girl and falls head over heels for.

Upon reaching the Olivine City Gym, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, the Alolan nine, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Guil, Impidimp, Melody, and Brock had come to the Gym and he is fully prepared for anything Jasmine can throw his way.

The group entered the Gym and a smile forms on Jasmine's face as she sees Sora enter the Gym.

"Sora. I have been looking forward to this. I hope that you're ready for what I'm about to give you, Sora," Jasmine said.

"And I hope you're ready for what's coming your way, Jasmine," Sora said.

"Just so you know, just because you helped me out by getting the medicine for Sparkle doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you," Jasmine warned him.

"I don't want you to go easy on me," Sora said.

Sora and Jasmine took their positions to battle as Kairi and the others took their seats in the bleechers. Janina is serving as the referee for the duration of the battle.

"The battle between the Gym Leader, Jasmine, and the challenger, Sora Ketchum is about to begin! Both trainers will be using four Pokémon each! Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon! The battle will be over when all four of either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to continue! Let the battle begin!" Janina announced. Jasmine makes the first choice bringing out a Pokéball.

"Go! Magnemite!" Jasmine shouted when she threw her Pokéball. Magnemite enters the battle. Sora takes out Quilava's Pokéball.

"Go! Quilava!" Sora shouted. Quilava enters the battle against Jasmine's Magnemite.

"Good call for Sora to use a Fire Type Pokémon right off the bat; especially that they have an edge over Steel Type Pokémon like Magnemite," Brok said.

"I'm with Brock. Sora does have the Type advantage, but I think I'm concerned about how Jasmine deals with that," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Magnemite! Begin with Shock Wave!" Jasmine ordered. Magnemite sends out a blue jolt of electricity and it strikes Quilava since it can't be dodged.

"Quilava! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Quilava rolls into a ball of fire and heads right towards the magnet Pokémon. Jasmine saw that coming.

"Magnemite! Double Team!" Jasmine ordered. Magnemite created several images and Quilava misses his mark. "Now use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite's body surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Quilava. The attack lands a hit, sending it back

"Talk about a shaky start. Jasmine must have taught Magnemite Double Team to make it difficult for any challenger with Fire Type Pokémon to hit. Jasmine was fully prepared," Illima said.

"That's our local Gym Leader. She never did easy for anybody," Melody said.

"I just hope Sora can make a comeback and soon," Sophocles said.

"Hang in there, Quilava. Try using Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Quilava fired Flamethrower and the attack missed, hitting a mirror image instead. "Keep firing Flamethrower!" Quilava kept firing Flamethrower and each one had missed.

"Okay Magnemite! Magnet Bomb again!" Jasmine ordered. Magnemite fired Magnet Bomb and the attack pelts Quilava hard. Sora knew he wasn't going to last long if this kept up, so he calls back Quilava and takes out Hitmonchan's Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Hitmonchan!" Sora shouted. Hitmonchan punches the air upon entry.

"I'm impressed, Sora. It's clever of you to have a Fighting Type Pokémon as a backup against my Steel Types. But, it won't help you out here," Jasmine said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Sora said. "Hitmonchan! Use Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan moved with amazing speed and he landed a powerful punch on Magnemite and the punch attack makes contact and sends Magnemite right into a wall, making the dupicates disappear. Magnemite skids down the wall knocked out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle. Hitmonchan wins!" Janina announced.

"One down, three to go," Kazu said.

"Yeah, but it's just getting started," Kiawe said.

"And it's gonna get much harder as the battle keeps going," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Jasmine calls back her fallen Magnemite and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Magnemite. You did a good job. You deserve a good rest," Jasmine said. She looked over to Sora. "Riku did say that you were good. "I wanna see how well you handle my next one." She takes out her next Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Magneton!" Her Magneton enters the battle floating around in the air.

"Jasmine's next Pokémon is a Magneton," Jeri said.

"Magneton iss much stronger than Magnemite. And it looks like it'll last much longer than Magnemite did," Brock said.

"Same here. Let's see how he handles this one," Riku said.

"Hitmonchan! Mach Punch!" Sora ordered. Hitmonchan dashed towards Magneton with lightning speed to land a hit on the magnet Pokémon; Jasmine saw that coming.

"Magneton! Dodge it!" Jasmine called out. Magneton dodges Hitmonchan's Mach Punch with some speed of its own.

"Did you see that?" Acerola asked.

"Magneton just dodged Hitmonchan's Mach Punch like it was nothing," Mallow said.

"Just how fast is that Magneton, anyway?" Kenta asked.

"Pretty fast," Mina said.

"Faster than Magnemite," Lana said.

"Alright Magneton! Thunderbolt!" Jasmine ordered. Magneton sends out Thunderbolt from its magnets and sends it right to the punching Pokémon.

"Hitmonchan! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Hitmonchan ran across the battlefield to avoid Magneton's Electric attack. Magneton kept firing its Thunderbolt as Hitmonchan kept running.

"What is Sora doing?" Jeri asked.

"I think he's having Hitmonchan jog around the battlefield, maybe," Takato said.

"No. He's getting Magneton to chase him around with Thunderbolt," Kairi said.

"Why would he do that, Kairi?" Naminé asked.

What do you mean by that anyway?" Kazu asked.

"Sora knows Magneton is too fast to attack directly, so he's going to have Magneton chase him by guiding Thunderbolt after him," Kairi said.

"That makes sense. He's trying to tire it out," Riku said.

"Magneton! Thunderbolt! Aim for the feet!" Jasmine ordered. Magneton fired Thunderbolt and it struck him by the feet, making him trip Hitmonchan falls on his back.

"Looks like Jasmine wasn't gonna have that," Takato said.

"No kidding. She only watched for Hitmonchan's movements and struck," Rika said.

"Magneton! Magnet Bomb!" Jasmine ordered. Magneton fired Magnet Bomb and the attack bombards Hitmonchan before he had a chance to dodge the attack.

"Hitmknchan!" Sora gasped. Hitmonchan was hurt, but he manages to stand on his feet and he was determined to win the battle.

"Hitmonchan wants to keep going?" Rika asked.

"That's what it looks like," Brock said. "Hitmonchan isn't ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"That's what I think too," Kairi said. She knew Hitmonchan wasdoing better than when Sora battled Whitney; but, she didn't doubt how tough Jasmine's Magneton was. "Come on, Sora. I know you can do it."

"Alright Magneton. Finish it with Mirror Shot!" Jasmine ordered. Magneton's eyes glows white and points its magnets at Hitmonchan. Its body becomes surrounded by a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Magneton's Magnemite bodies. Magneton then fires the orb at the punching Pokémon to land a hit. The orb comes its way towards Hitmonchan. Sora had an idea on how to stop it.

"Hitmonchan! Stop that attack with Thunder Punch!" Sora ordered. Everyone watching the battle were confused by what he told Hitmonchan to do. Hitmonchan blocks the move with his Thunder Punch. THe electrified punch sends Mirror Shot back and the attack came too fast for Magneton to dodge, but not to block.

"Magneton! Block it with Thunderbolt!" asmine ordered. Magneton blocks Mirror Shot with its electric attack and the ball explodes. Everyone shieled their eyes from the smoke and braced themselves feeling the tremor of Mirror Shot.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen," Lillie said.

"Man, that was so epic!" Kazu shouted with excitement.

"And booming," Kenta said, putting his finger in his ear to get his hearing back.

"A booming shot attack," Lana said.

"That wasn't bad, Sora," Jasmine complemented him. "Not many of my challengers could have thought of that like you just did."

"Thanks Jasmine. I'm really getting into this," Sora said.

"So am I," Jasmine said. "Magneton! Mirror Shot again!" Magneton was tired from blocking its own attack and the explosion. Sora saw an opportunity to strike. "Hitmonchan! Mach Punch!" Hitmonchan dashed towards Magneton and landed a punch on Magneton, dealing a heavy blow. "Now use Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan's boxing glove emitted fire and landed a fiery punch on Magneton, dealing even more heavy damage and it falls to the ground, beaten.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins!" Janina announced.

"That makes two," Takato said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"I wonder what powerhouse she has in store for him," Henry said.

"I think we're about to find out," Naminé said. Jasmine takes out her third Pokéball after she calls back her fallen Magneton.

"Go! Magnezone!" Jasmine shouted. The Pokéball opens and a Magneton is let out. The magnets sparkles upon entry. Sora saw how tired his Hitmonchan is from that battle with Magneton, so he takes out his Pokéball.

"Return, Hitmonchan," Sora said, calling Hitmonchan back. He pulls out Hitmonlee's Pokéball and threw it. "Come on out, Hitmonlee!" The Pokéball opens and Hitmonlee kicks the air making an enterance.

"So, it's another Fighting Type against my Steel Type Pokémon," Jasmine said. "Let's see if your Hitmonlee can kick it like your Hitmonchan did."

"You'll see. Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick!" Sora ordered. Hitmonlee's leg emits fire and comes right at the magnet area Pokémon.

"Magnezone! Dodge it!" Jasmine called out. Magnezone hovers like a UFO and Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick misses. "Now use Lock-On!" Magnezone's eyes glows red and then sends a bullseye onto Hitmonlee.

"HItmonlee! HIgh Jump Kick!" Sora ordered.

"Sora knows that High Jump Kick is gonna hurt Hitmonlee when he misses, right?" Kiawe asked.

"He knows the risk. And he wouldn't use it if he didn't know the risk," Illima said.

Hitmonlee dives his foot down towards Magnezone to land a hit and hoping that he won't miss. Hitmonlee landed a successful kick, but Magnezone was still floating.

"Magnezone! Zap Cannon!" Jasmine ordered. Magnezone releases a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil and sends it right at Hitmonlee. The attack strikes Hitmonlee and he falls on his back.

"Hitmonlee!" Sora called out. Hitmonlee stand back up and kicks the air. Something was up.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Zap Cannon paralyze a Pokémon when it hits?" Rika asked.

"Normally it does. But, Sora's Hitmonlee must have the ability called Limber," Brock said.

"That's right. Pokémon with Limber cannot be paralyzed," Lillie said.

"Jasmine must have known that, but presumed Hitmonlee had Reckless as an Ability instead," Henry said.

"But, I wonder how much longer will Hitmonlee last against that Magnezone," Kairi said. She held Togepi tight. Hitmonlee looked at his opponent and it was surprised to see that it wasn't paralyzed by Zap Cannon. Jasmine shared that surprise.

"I didn't think your HItmonlee had Limber, Sora. But, it's not going to stop my Magneton so easily," Jasmine said.

"Show me more, Jasmine!" Sora dared the Steel Type Gym Leader. She smirked.

"I plan to. Magnezone! Zap Cannon again!" Jasmine ordered. Magnezone fired Zap Cannon again.

"That Zap Cannon will only follow Hitmonlee around as long as Lock-On is play," Sora said in his thoughts. An idea popped in his head and he remembered the trick he pulled on Misty when he was collecting Badges in Kanto. "That's it! I'll do the same with Zap Cannon like I did with Swift!" He spoke out loud, "Hitmonlee! Run around the battlefield. Hitmonlee obeys and runs around the battlefield. Just as he planned, the Zap Cannon follows the kicking Pokémon around. Jasmine was caught off guard by what he was doing.

"Why did he order his Hitmonlee to run around? What is he planning to do?" Jasmine asked.

Kairi, Riku, and the Alolan nine all saw this move before while Naminé, Melody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Brock were caught off guard when they saw this.

"What is he doing?" Rika asked.

"You don't think maybe he's trying to be funny?" Jeri guessed.

"No. He's using Jasmine's attack against her," Kairi said. Naminé, Melody, the six kids and the Charmeleon all looked at her.

"Using Zap Cannon against Jasmine? How?" Melody asked.

"Sora used that trick before on Misty and Riku way back, and that was with Swift," Kairi said.

"She's right. He must have figured how the weakness to using Lock-On and Zap Cannon and he's using it to his advantage. To be honest, I wasn't sure why would try that move when I first battled him," Riku said.

The Alolan nine remembered the battle well. THey had to admit, they were at a loss at first, but as time went on, they have seen him pull all sorts of tricks.

Hitmonlee kept running with Magnezone's Zap Cannon quickly gaining on him. Hitmonlee had to put this to bed and soon. He jamups over Magnezone and Zap Cannon follows him, but Hitmonlee kicks the Zap Cannon right into the magnet area Pokémon and took the damage it would given to its opponent. Jasmine gasped at the sight.

"Magnezone! No!" Jasmine gasped.

"That was great, Hitmonlee! Now use Rolling Kick!" Sora ordered. Hitmonlee performed a roundhouse kick and gave Magnezone a good kick on the side. Magnezone fell to the ground. It struggled to get back up, but it didn't have enough juice to keep going and it gave up and fell back down in exhaustion.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins!" Janina announced. Jasmine smiled and calls back her fallen Magnezone.

"That was mighty impressive, Sora. You are just full of surprises; more so than any challenger I have ever had. But, my last Pokémon is going to be very hard for you to handle," Jasmine said with a guarantee.

"I'm ready for anything you can dish out, Jasmine!" Sora said.

"I don't doubt it," Jasmine said, taking out her last Pokéball. "The Pokémon I'm sending out is the strongest one I've got! Go forth, my friend! Show your beauty and your power! Steelix!" The young Gym Leader threw her Pokéball and it lets out a Steelix. Jasmine's Steelix has one tooth on the outer jaw on each side. Sora figured Jasmine had a pretty strong Pokémon like Steelix waiting to come out and he knew it sat in the sidelines long enough.

"I thought she saved the best for last," Sora said in his thoughts. "I can bet all my money this Steelix is much stronger than the one those Team Rocket guys had and that Steelix was a toughie."

"So, Jasmine's last Pokémon is a Steelix," Kiawe said.

"Jasmine's signature Pokémon. There's no doubt in my mind she trained her Steelix well for this battle," Brock said. Brock was amazed by Sora's battling skills and he saw how much stronger he had gotten since their battle back in Peweter City. Brock spoke in his thoughts, "He's really come a long way since our battle." He smiles.

Sora saw how exhausted Hitmonlee was after all that running he did; Sora decided to call back Hitmonlee just to play it safe.

"Okay Hitmonlee, you should take a break right now," Sora said, calling back Hitmonlee. He pulls out Donphan's Pokéball and threw it. "Okay Donphan! Go right in there!" The Pokéball opens and Donphan trumpets upon entry.

"You really came prepared; using Fire, Fighting, and now Ground Type Pokémon against my Steel Type Pokémon. Just like I said before; you're going to have a hard time trying to take down my Steelix," Jasmine said.

"Care to prove it?" Sora asked.

"I'll show you why. Steelix! Ice Fang!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix moved in with its fangs emitting ice and headed for the elephant Pokémon.

"Donphan! Dodge and use Rollout!" Sora ordered. Donphan rolled into a ball and avoided Steelix's attack. Donphan rolled right into Steelix, but it blocks Donphan's attack with its tail.

"Steelix! Bind!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix wraps its body around Donphan, making it difficult for Donphan to move around, making him struggle.

"That Steelix has Donphan in a real bind; no pun intended," Takato said.

"Ice Fang must be how Jasmine deals with Ground Types. But, I'm more concerned about what other surprises she has in store for Sora," Brock said.

"Same with me," Illima said.

"Donphan! Horn Attack!" Sora ordered. Donphan tried to get loose to attack, but Steelix kept holding on.

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix swung its tail giving off a metallic glow and smacks Donphan hard. She wasn't done yet. "Okay Steelix! Ice Fang!" Steelix moves in towards Donphan and delievers an icy bite and it knocks Donphan out.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" Janina announced.

"She finally takes down one of Sora's Pokémon," Acerola said.

"Man, I have a feeling that it's going to be another one of those battles," Sophocles said.

"I think you're right, Sophocles," Mallow agreed.

"Sora is going to have his hands full," Lana said. He calls back Donphan and takes out Hitmonlee's Pokéball.

"I know you're tired from battling that Magnezone, but I don't have a choice here," Sora said. He threw his Pokéball. "Okay Hitmonlee! Back to action!" Hitmonlee comes back out and he is panting from the last time he battled.

"So, you're sending your Hitmonlee back to play, huh? I wonder how long it can last against Steelix," Jasmine said. "Steelix! Ice Fang!" Steelix moves in to deliever an icy bite on the kicking Pokémon.

"Hitmonlee! HIgh Jump Kick!" Sora ordered. Hitmonlee jumps in the air and dove down to give a kick to the iron snake Pokémon. But much to dismay to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and even to Hitmonlee, he missed and he makes a crash landing. Hitmonlee rubs his legs after making the crash.

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix swung its metallic tail at Hitmonlee before he could regain his balance. Hitmonlee falls on his back losing the fight.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" Janina announced.

"And that makes two in Jasmine's favor," Kiawe said.

"And if this keeps up, Jasmine might just win this," Kazu said.

"It's only down to Quilava and HItmonchan left," Jeri said.

"Which one is he going to send out?" Riku asked. Sora calls back his Hitmonlee.

"You battled hard, Hitmonlee. You derve a good rest," Sora said. He takes out Hitmonchan's Pokéball and threw it. "Back to action, Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan re-enters the battle ready to battle the larger Pokémon. "Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan charges towards Steelix to deliever a feiry punch on it.

"Steelix! Didge with Dig!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix burrows underground and Hitmonchan misses his mark. The punching Pokémon looks around. Sora knew Steelix will make an appearence at any moment. "Keep your guard up! Steelix will come back out at any moment!" Hitmonchan nods and kept his wits up.

"Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts.

Hitmonchan kept looking around for any signs of Steelix. The ground shakes and Steelix comes out of the ground, and gives Hitmonchan a smack with its tail before he had enough time react.

"Alright Steelix! Finish it with Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix smacks Hitmonchan with Iron Tail. The force of Iron Tail knocks the punching Pokémon out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" Janina announced.

"Now both has one left to use," Riku said.

"This could be anyone's match now," Henry said.

Sora calls back Hitmonchan and takes out Quilava's Pokéball.

"Okay Quilava! Back to action!" Sora shouted. Quilava re-enters the battle. Sora figured Quilava was still softened from the Magnet Bomb bombardment he took, but he knew Quilava had recovered a little.

"This is it. The final round," Riku said.

"Vee," Eevee agreed.

Kairi only hoped for the best. Sora and Quilava stared at the iron snake Pokémon and he knew Steelix had half the advantage being a Ground Type; but he had to keep his head in the game.

"Steelix! Ice Fang!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix lunged right towards Quilava with its jaws emitting ice.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Quilava avoids the icy bite using his speed. Steelix kept trying to land a hit on the volcano Pokémon, but Quilava was too fast.

"Stop Quilava with your Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix slams its tail to the ground and Quilava is caught in the force of the attack. "Now use Bind!" Steelix wraps its tail around Quilava and puts the squeeze on him.

"Quilava!" Sora called out. Steelix kept squeezing Quilava in tight bind. Quilava struggled to get free. Sora quickly thought of something; he just hoped it works. "Quilava! Flamethrower!" Quilava struggled to use Flamethrower. He just had to aim it just right. He turned his head to the tail and fired Flamethrower. The fire attack strikes Steelix, forcing it to let go. Quilava lands on his feet and breathes in some air. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Quilava rolled into a fireball and rolled right into Steelix. Quilava stopped rolling and started to evolve.

Everyone were amazed to witness Quilava's evolution. Kairi was especially captivated by Quilava's evolution. She smiled at the sight.

"What is going on?" Kenta asked.

"Quilava is evolving!" Brock said.

"I was not expecting this," Melody said.

Sora was amazed to see his Quilava evolving and he had evolved into a Typhlosion. Flames flares up his neck as he lets out a loud cry.

"Typhlosion," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora's newly evolved Pokémon turned to him and nodded to his trainer. Sora nodded back to his Typhlosion.

"Let's put an end to this battle, Typhlosion!" Sora said. "Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rooled into a ball of fire once again, but much larger, just because he just evolved and headed right for Jasmine's Steelix.

"Steelix! Block it Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix swung its tail and struck the volcano Pokémon, hitting Typhlosion and injuring itself.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired Flamethrower and heads right towards the iron snake Pokémon. Jasmine wasn't going to have that.

"Steelix! Dig!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix dug into the ground making Flamethrower miss. After waiting a few seconds, Steelix came out and came up behind Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Behind you!" Sora shouted. Typhlosion turned to see Steelix and struck Typhlosion on the shoulder. The volcano Pokémon stood his ground. "Typhlosion! Flamethrower again!" Typhlosion fired Flamethrower, but Steelix digs underground again. Steelix pops out of the ground and again and again, but Typlhosion loses track of Steelix every time he gets it in his sights. Sora said in his thoughts, "I need to keep my head in the game. Steeelix will just keep coming out of the ground until Typhlosion gets warn out. How am I gonna get Steelix stay still?" He looked at the holes and he gets an idea. "The holes. That's it!" Sora spoke out loud, "Typhlosion! Flamethrower again! But this time, aim it for one of the holes!" Typhlosion fires Flamethrower right in a hole.

Everyone were confused by what Sora had in mind; everyone except for Kairi and Riku.

"He's going for the hole? Why?" Melody asked.

"I think I know. Sora knew he couldn't get to land a hit just as long as Steelix dodges any Fire Type attack. But, he found the weakness to that," Riku said.

"He's making it too hot for Steelix to handle; too hot even for Steelix. And when it does get hot enough, she'll have no choice but to come up," Kairi said.

Typhlosion kept firing into the hole and flames erupted from the ground, making the Gym scorching hot. Sora and Jasmine were starting to sweat from the heat. Janina wiped off some sweat as she kept her eye on the battle.

The extreme heat forces Steelix to emerge from underground and her body is red from the heat and is steaming. Sora and Typhlosion stood their ground as they prepared for what Steelix has coming for them; but, she wasn't moving, so Steelix fell to the ground Steelix was knocked out.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Janina announced.

"I knew he would win it," Riku said.

"Same here," Kairi added. Rika just looked at her with a serious face.

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend," Rika stated. Kairi didn't care she said; that because nothing was going to displace her pride. Jasmine smiles and calls back her Steelix.

"You fought hard, Steelix. You deserve a good rest," Jasmine said. She and Janina walked over to Sora who hi-fived Typhlosion for the win. "That was a great battle, Sora. I can't say that I have ever had a more challengeing challenger as you."

"Thanks Jasmine. You put up a great fight," Sora said.

"Thanks. I'll have to say, using that Flamethrower underground to force my Steelix to resurface was genius. And to let everyone know that you won the battle, I'm giving you the Mineral Badge," Jasmine said, holding a badge that is a steel-colored octagon. Sora accepts his badge and smiles.

"Six down, two to go," Sora said. He takes out his badge case and places it in his Badge Case. Everyone steps outside of the Gym along with Jasmine and Janina. Brock tried to ask Jasmine out on a date, but, she turned him down, making him sulk in the corner. Sora and Kairi just shook their headds, not surprised by the results. Riku just felt embarrassed for the Pewter City Gym Leader and Naminé just felt sorry for him.

"Before you go, Sora, I would I like to tell you where your next Gym challenge is gonna take you," Jasmine said.

"So, where is the next at?" Sora asked.

"The next Gym is in Mahogany Town. It's just east of here," Jasmine said pointing to the east. "The Gym Leader over there is more experienced than the rest of us Gym Leaders here in Johto. And he's nothing to sneeze at."

"Neither am I," Sora said. "I'm going to give it my best."

"I know you will," Jasmine said.

Everyone left for the Pokémon Center, except for Melody because she had to take off for home.

"It was a real blast hanging with you. And whenever you're in my neck of the woods again, you know where to start looking," Melody said.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sora said.

"Oh and Kairi, and you too, Naminé. I would like to have some girl talk, if you don't mind," Melody said, taking both girls by the arms.

"What do you wanna talk about, Melody?" Naminé asked.

"Just to tell you to keep your boyfriends with you at all times, or else, someone like me might just steal them away. I mean, both are pretty handsome stallions you have there," Melody said. Naminé got jealous when she heard Melody say that. She didn't like it when other girls came onto her boyfriend like that. She knew how Kairi felt.

"I'll do exactly that," Naminé said.

"Ditto," Kairi added.

With that said, Melody left the group as they headed for the Pokémon Center to heal up from that battle. As they got into the Pokémon Center, Kairi and Naminé were talking among each other about something. Sora and Riku were with their partners waiting for Sora's Pokémon to make a full recovery. The girls approaches their boyfriendsalong with their Pokémon in their arms. Both had grins on their faces.

"Something up, girls?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why are you looking at us like that?" Sora asked.

"Well boys, Kairi and I have been talking. Since we're all couples here, we thought of an idea that should sound like loads of fun," Naminé said.

"Fun for all four of us anyway," Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Azu, Azurill, Azu," Azurill chirped.

Sora and Riku blinked twice, not knowing what they meant by that. They then looked at eah other and to their partners who had the same grins as their significant others.

"What?" The boys asked.

"We were thinking that we should double date sometime," Kairi proposed.

"It's just, we never got to do things toether before and to get to know each other outside the Pokémon journey," Naminé added.

"And I would like to have some fun with other girls for a change," Kairi said. Sora was to speak up when she interrupted her boyfriend. "Not counting the times with Lillie and the other girls since they were with us; with the exception of that one time."

"She's got you there, Sora," Riku said. Sora glared at the silver-haired trainer

"You two went on dates didn't you?" Sora asked. Riku chuckledat the question.

"Plenty. And I can't tell you how many boxes I had to carry, I thought I was gonna get buried alive; that and she seems to wear the same white dress," Riku whispered to the spiky-haired trainer. "But, it's all worth it. I mean, if you can endure it, I can."

"Yeah. You would," Sora said. He looked over to his girlfirend and to Riku's girlfriend. He forms an idea in his head. "How about we put up a double date the next time we see each other? So, no Pokémon battles, just the four of us."

"I can deal with that," Riku said.

"I like the sound of that idea, Sora," Naminé seconded that motion.

"I'm sure we'll have a blast," Kairi added.

They all made a vow to go on a double date the next time they shall meet. They all sealed the deal with hands in a circle. The two couples have made themselves a pact.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine have departed from the Pokémon Center and set off for Mahogany Town for Sora's seventh Johto Gym challenge. The group said their goodbyes to their friends and went on with their journey.

Sora now has six Badges since arriving in the Johto region and now he just needs to win two more to enter the Johto region's Pokémon League. What other adventures awaits them on the way over? You will have to wait and see.


	162. Abra's Jealousy

**Episode 162: Abra's Jealousy**

A couple of days came and went since Sora won his sixth badge; since then, they have started to make their way for Mahogany Town for his seventh Gym badge. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine had made a stop for some lunch. Sora had accessed his Pokédex and e changed Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Donphan for Pineco, Meganium, and Feraligatr.

Their lunches just consisted of sandwiches made prior to leaving earlier this morning with sauce from Kairi's late mother. The group enjoyed the sandwiche they all had with their heart's content.

"These tastes great, Kairi. The sauce is just good enough to serve at my family's resturant," Mallow said.

"Thanks Mallow. It was when my mom was alive. My dad enjoyed the same way Sora does," Kairi said. Soras face lit up taking a bite of the sandwich.

The Pokémon enjoyed their lunch as well, but Abra was looking at Sora enjoying the sandwich he was eating. The Psi Pokémon just couldn't understand why she had to choose Sora. Abra just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Abra remembered when he first saw her. It was when they were on their way to Olivine City and when Sora was having a battle with that one trainer.

(Flashback to Chapter 144)

Abra was out gathering some berries for lunch when he saw somnething he had not expect to find. Ot was a human girl with short auburn hair, holding a Togepi. When he first saw her, his heart started to beat at a rapid pace; faster than a Doduo and a Dodrio put together.

 _"She's beautiful! Just who is that girl? I must know who she is!"_ \- Abra subtitle. Abra's eyes forms hearts.

He watched the girl closely and he was so captivated by her beauty.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend. She gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Abra watched the girl kiss him on the cheek and he crushed the berries with his telepathic powers.

Abra followed the group to the Krabby infested town he knew what they were walking right into.

 _"They don't seem to realize that they're heading right into what is now Krabby territory. I have got to keep a close watch on her; and them too."_ \- Abra subtitle.

Abra followed the group through the town and saw them battle the Krabby. Just when the group got into a real pinch (no oun intended) and saw them trapped between a wall and an huge swarm of Krabby, he had to do something about it. He teleported his way to the group and teleported them to the safety of Miss Michelle's apartment. Miss Michelle simply thought Abra had sensed them in danger, but what she didn't know was that Abra was watching them from the shadows like a ghosts; not wanting them to know until he wanted them to. Abra wanted to know her name. When he heard it, his heart had fluttered faster.

 _"Kairi. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. The angels sings the name of Kairi to me."_ \- Abra subtitle. He imagines himself in a tuxedo and wearing a top hat with Kairi wearing a formal dress with a bunch of Togepi as cherubs.

(Back to the present)

Abra was happy that he got to be Kairi's Pokémon., and that he can be with Kairi; both his trainer and his crush. But, he had just one bit of competition to Kairi's affections: Sora himself.

 _"What could she see in someone like him? How can someone as incredible and so beautiful as Kairi love someone like him? I mean, what does he have that I don't?"_ \- Abra subtitle.

Raichu, Rockruff, Magby, and the Kantonian Marowak all looked the Psychic Type Pokémon while Togepi and the Pichu ate their lunch in bliss, oblivious to Abra's melancholy.

 _"There he goes again. Pining over Kairi like an orphaned baby Kangaskhan crying for her mom."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"Has he always been like that?"_ \- Rockruff subtitle.

 _"For as long as I knew him. Abra had a crush on Kairi since the day he first laid eyes on her. I seriously can't how he can be like that."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"I remember him being like that when he first came out to Professor Oak's lab and he was pretty lonesome for her. Luckily, Kairi's granny was there and she manages to calm him down."_ \- Magby subtitle. Rockruff wagged her tail hearing about Kairi's grandmother.

 _"She sounds a real nice lady."_ \- Rockruff subtitle.

 _"She is. I met her when I was just a Cubone. She had taken a liking to all of us when we first came to Professor Oak's lab. A lot of us have seen how nice she is towards us." -_ Kantonian Marowak subtitle.

 _"Yeah. And Togepi was the first of us to meet her. I can't even tell you how much we heard about her when she was little. Even Abra couldn't believe it. Abra just said that she's cute as a child as she is beautiful now."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"You think he's ever going to accept that Kairi is Sora's mate?"_ \- Rockruff subtitle.

 _"I hope so, because I don't wanna imagine what might happen if he doesn't."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"I don't either."_ \- Kantonian Marowak subtitle.

Pikachu noticed Kairi's Pokémon talking about a certain Psychic Type Pokémon and about something that can never be.

 _"Let me guess; you're talking about A-B-R-A, right?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"You know it, brother."_ \- Raichu subtitle. Pikachu sighs.

 _"Does anyone know what is going through his head?"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"None of Sora's or Kairi's other Pokémon even knows what he's thinking. Not even Smoochum and she's a Psychic Type. And I don't even think Natu could tell us what. - "_ Magby subtitle.

Pikachu had to agree with the live coal Pokémon since Natu is the newest one on Sora's team and she couldn't figure Abra out on his obession.

After a enjoying some lunch, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and their Pokémon got on with some training; Sora for his Gym challenge, Kairi and the Alolan nine for anything coming their way like Team Rocket coming their way, or maybe Mad Ivan, or a rogue Pokémon attacking for no reason.

Unknown to the group, a young man comes by and he watches the group doing sometraining. He has lilac hair that falls over his left eye, while a bang frames his right eye. He wore a tight domino mask that covers his eyes and the space between them. He wore a black sleeveless tailcoat-like vest, with a pink tuxedo top underneath it, while the vest sports two rows of double brass buttons, with a gold line between them. He wears pink pants, with black derby shoes, while a frilled white cravat is present on his neck.

"This is an interesting group," the young man said in his thoughts. "These youngsters are training hard. I wonder what could they be training for. This could be fun to watch."

The group's Pokémon are training hard, unaware of Team Rocket had finally caught up with them ever since the Whirl Cup.

"Found them at last! And it took us just several days to do it!" Jessie said.

"And what a miracle that was," Meowth deadpanned.

"The twerps sure are training hard for something," James guessed.

"This is perfect! We can get the drop on them while they're busy and move in to swipe Pikachu! They won't even see it coming!" Jessie praised.

"Oh boy," Meowth said.

"I just hope your plan works better than the last time. Getting all those guards to surround the Sea Sprirt idea didn't exactly work. We would have pulled it nicely if that twerpette and those three guys didn't screw with us," James said.

"This time it's completely different. We'll just put on extremely convincing disguises and then move and lead the twerps to a cave somewhere and shove down in a ditch and make off with all of their Pokémon and none's the wiser," Jessie said.

"I love that idea, Jessie!" Meowth said.

"Then, let's get to it, then!" Jessie said. Wobbufett pops out of his own Pokéball once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute.

The Team Rocket trio and the patient Pokémon had gotten started to get their evil plan into effect, acquiring disguises to wear to fool them; but Sora will just recognize them because of their hair, and Jessie's hair is just a big fat giveaway.

Once the diguises were put on, the proceeded to get on with their scheme to steal all of their Pokémon.

"Everybody ready?" Jessie asked her cohorts.

"Ready," James and Meowth both said.

"Fett," Wobbufett nodded.

Charizard was sparing with Typhlosion and fired Flamethrower right at Team Rocket, making them burnt to a crisp. Pineco rolled over and explodes right into Team Rocket, making them go flying.

"So much for this idea, Jessie," Meowth said. "I knew it wasn't gonna work!"

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well, there's always next time," James said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!' Team Rocket shouted. A star twinkles in the distance.

Everyone's Pokémon took a break, resting for a while until they get their strength back. Sora walked to Pikachu and gave him some water.

"Here buddy. Here's some water to cool you down," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, drinking the water.

"Gotta admit, this was a pretty good idea, Sora. After everything we've been through lately, we have got to be on our toes," Kiawe said.

"Thanks. Just makes me wish I thought of it a lot sooner," Sora said.

"But, all the same, we should be ready for anything. We can never tell where there might be some Ultra Beasts around," Illima stated. Unknown to them, one of the Kartana was passing by.

"Not only that, but also for Team Rocket and for any wild Pokémon gone rogue," Lillie said.

Everyone all nodded in agreement and they all heard clapping coming from their right and they all turned to see the young man, wearing some formal clothing and a mask. He was applauding them.

"Bravo. I was watching you train your Pokémon and I was mighty impressed. You and your Pokémon work well together," the young man said. The group all looked at him and they all found him to be a bit odd.

"Um, thanks. We just didn't know we had a small audience," Sora said.

"But, you do. Allow me introduce myself. My name is Will. And Psychic Type Pokémon are my specialty," Will introduced himself. He he bows his head, placing his hand on his stomach. "And now you must return the introductions."

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Kairi."

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"A pleasure to meet you," Will said. "I apologize for intruding, I just I would make my presence known to you out of respect."

"You don't need to apologize, WIll. We were just getting some training done, but you already know that. But, what brings you out here?" Sora asked.

"I was merely passing through and I had noticed you. And I was impressed by your skills. It's not very often I see such young trainers who shows promise and has potential to add," Will said. He looked over to Sora's Natu and to Kairi's Abra. "And I must say, judging how your Psychic Type Pokémon look, they have loads of promise." He looked over to Abra once again and he notices something about Abra. "Your Abra seems to be very attached to you, Kairi."

"He's always been like this ever since I first got him. He's just ever so loyal," Kairi said. Abra takes her by the hand.

"I can see that," Will said. He then sets his sights onto Sora's Natu. "And how long has this Natu been with you?"

"Just for a couple of days," Sora asnwered. "First met her on the Whirl Islands and she came all this way just to be with me."

"I see. Where are you currently heading towards?" Will asked.

"We're actually on our way to Mahogany Town for a Gym battle," Sora said.

"Ah, you're collecting Gym Badges, hm? And how many Badges have you won?" Will asked.

"Six," Sora simply said.

"And you need only two more to enter the Johto Pokémon League," Will guessed. "Sounds to me that you are well on your way, Sora. Well on your way indeed. I was hoping if you would like to join me for dinner this evening. I would love to have some company."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you up on that offer, Will," Kairi said.

"We're not too far from my place. Come along," Will said. The group abliged him and Will led them to a mansion and it was huge. "And here we are." They all entered the place and a butler is standing in the doorway and he bows his head.

"Welcome home, Master Will. And I see that you have guests," the butler said.

"They will be joining us for dinner this evening. See to it that everything is in perfection, Douglas," Will said.

"As you wish, sir," Douglas said, bowing his head. He heads off into the kitchen to make the preperations.

"Our meal will be prepared around six in the evening,so I figured you would like to freshen up and enjoy the baths here," Will offered.

"We really appreciate it, Will," Acerola said.

"Wonderful," Will said. He takes out a small bell and rings it. A couple more butlers have come and bowed their heads in respect. "Bartholomew, Christopher, will you our guests to their quarters? One for the girls and one for the boys?"

"Yes sir," Christopher said.

"And we shall see that they have been made at home, Master Will," Bartholomew added. "Right this way, sirs."

"Won't you young ladies follow me please?" Christopher asked.

The group followed the butlers to their guest rooms and when they entered the rooms, the boys had two beds, while two will be sharing each. The room for the girls has the same amount of beds and three will share one and four will be sharing one.

After getting settled in, the girls took their bath first as the boys had followed after. Kairi came out wearing a white bathrobe and drying her hair.

"I really needed that," Kairi sighed. Sora was wearing the same kind of bathrobe and he smiles at his girlfriend.

"Had a good bath, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. It was very refreshing. The water was so nice and warm," Kairi said.

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it so much," Sora said. Kairi smiled and she gave Sora a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back. Abra was watching the couple kissing and he didn't like the very sight of it. Abra's eyes were glowing red and he clutched his fists.

 _"I want Kairi all to myself. I love her. She's mine! She's mine!"_ \- Abra subtitle.

An Kadabra is seen floating above Abra and he just shook his head in disbelief.

 _"The poor delusional Pokémon. You're just gonna end up with a broken heart. I just know it."_ \- Kadabra subtitle.

Sora and the other boys had enjoyed their bath to wash away the sweat. Abra teleported in the hot spring and in the cover of steam, Abra used his Psychic to manipulate the soap and shampoo.

"Huh? Wha?" Sora asked. He tried to get hold of the soap to wash himself and he ends up getting pelted with it. "Hey! What's the gag?!" The soap smacks Sora in the face. "Ow! Ow! OW!" Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles saw what was going on.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Illima asked.

"I don't know, but I think my soap has a mind of its own!" Sora said. The shampoo conks him on the head. "Ouch!"

"Funny, nothing is going on with mine," Kiawe asked.

"Nor mine," Illima said.

"Maybe it's just happening with Sora," Sophocles guessed. He didn't know how right he was; Abra used Psychic to unscrew the shapoo top and just pour it all on his head.

"Hey! I wanna have my hair clean, but not THIS clean!" Sora exclaimed.

Abra carried on all through the bath and teleported out before he could be spotted. Soon after the bath was over, he came out with a sour look on his face.

"What is going on here? Why was it only happening with Sora?" Sophocles asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to bring it up," Illima said.

"But, at least the dinner will go down smoothly," Kiawe said.

Dinnertime came around six and the guests took their seats; most of them. Sora was about to sit down when his chair just moved way back before he could sit down.

"What is going on?" Sora whispered to himself. He took his seat and sat down. He just didn't get what was going on. "And I thought I had a hard time in the bath." This had not escaped Will's notice.

"Is something the matter, Sora?" Will asked.

"Everything is okay," Sora answered him with a smile, pretending nothing was wrong. Abra was hiding in the corner and used Psychic to move the chair.

"Well, I hope you enjoy this soup my chefs have prepared. It is divine," Will said. The cooks have brought the bowls of soup and presented it to the guests. Sora smiled and he took a spoonful of the soup and he blew on it, just so he won't burn his tongue. Abra uses Psychic again and used it to push the bowl on his lap.

"YEOW!" Sora yelled, feeling the soup spill on his lap. It made such a mess on his clothes. Will, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all looked his way.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know! The soup just spilled on my lap! And it's so hot!" Sora said.

"My, my, my. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Perhaps I can provide you some pajamas and some other clothes until yours dry?" Will offered.

"I appreciate that, Will," Sora said gratefully. Sora got changed into some clean clothes and he was provided some pajamas of his own. Once he came right back and given a new bowl of soup, Abra got ready to use Psychic again, but Kadabra took its pre-evolved form and teleported outside. Abra was not happy having to have his evolved form teleport him outside.

 _"Why did you do that? What is your beef?"_ \- Abra subtitle.

 _"What is yours? You're going out of your way to make that one boy's stay here excruciating for him. And for what? All for a human girl?"_ \- Kadabra subtile.

 _"That is none of your business! She is something special to me. I mean, really, really, special."_ \- Abra subtitle.

 _"You have the lovebug, I just know it. But, it won't work for you. That girl is your trainer and that boy is her signifigant other. Just face it, she's a human and you're a Pokémon. It's never gonna happen. The better you accept that, the better you're going to be."_ \- Kadabra subtitle. Abra refused to accept that fact.

 _"No! You are wrong! i love her! I love Kairi and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind! Not you or any other Pokémon on this planet!"_ \- Abra subtitle. Kadabra sighed.

 _"Don't take my word for it. And when you end up with a broken heart, just don't say that I didn't warn you. But, if you do get caught red-handed into your little monkeyshines, you're going to be on your own."_ \- Kadabra subtitle.

Both Psi Pokémon teleported back inside the house. Abra teleported back in the girls guest room and he flows back inside his Pokéball just so he wouldn't risk getting caught.

The rest of the meal went on without anymore complications; for Sora at least. Sora and Kairi strolled outside in the garden, just the two of them. Some Hoothoot, Aipom, and some Caterpie, Weedle, and sleeping Exeggcute in the trees.

"Look at this garden. I can guess those Pokémon must like living here," Sora said.

"And I can see why. It's very pretty here," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you," Sora said. Kairi was so moved by the compiment he just given her.

"Oh, Sora. You're so very sweet," Kairi said lovingly. Abra pops out of his Pokéball and teleported out to the garden. Pikachu was asleep along with his adoptive little brothers and Togepi and then his ears perks up. He saw one of Kairi's Pokéballs were opened; and he knew which one it was. He saw the couple taking a stroll.

"Gotta say, Kairi, taking a walk out here in the garden was a great idea. Mallow would probably love it since she uses Grass Type Pokémon," Sora said.

"Yeah, she would. But, the love for the garden has nothing to top the love I have for you, Sora. I said it to you more times I can count since we became a couple and I'm never going to stop saying it," Kairi said to him. Abra didn't like how that sounded one bit.

"I love you too, Kairi. And I'm going to say that I love you and I don't care if I sound like a broken record saying it. And like you, I won't stop saying it," Sora said. Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips with so much passion and they became enthralled their kiss. Abra felt a sharp stab in his heart. He wondered what Kadabra said was true. Refsuing to let it go unanswered, Abra teleported to the couple and used Psychic on Sora. "Hey! What'sgoing on?!" Abra used Psychic on Sora and Kairi saw what Abra was doing.

"Abra! What are you doing?! Stop that right now!" Kairi told Abra. Abra refused and slams him on the ground. Sora gets back on his feet and landed a Mega Punch on Sora's gut and then followed it with a Mega Kick in the same spot. "I said stop it, Abra!" Abra still refused and used Psychic on his love rival. Pikachu came to the scene and saw what was happening. Pikachu rushes over to Abra, occupied with holding Sora in Psychic.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, using Thunderbolt on him. The Electric Type attack shocks Abra and he loses his Psychic grip on Sora. He was hurt and Kairi rushes to her boyfriend. Hearing the commotion, the Alolan nine all rush to where Sora and Kairi are. They were all concerned.

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"We heard a commotion," Hapu said.

"So, we came out to see what was what," Sophocles said.

"Is Team Rocket here?" Kiawe asked.

"No. Team Rocket didn't do this," Kairi said.

"Then, what happened?" Acerola asked.

"And what happened to Sora?" Mallow asked.

"Abra just attacked him. And Pikachu came and stopped him," Kairi told her friends.

"Abra?" Kiawe asked.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Why would Abra just attack Sora like that?" Lillie asked.

"I think I know," Will spoke up. He came out to the garden. "There is a good reason why Abra attacked Sora. Abra is jealous of him," Will said.

"What? Jealous?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes. Abra is devoted to Kairi so much, he feels that Kairi cares about him and she does about Abra. So, he wanted to get him out of the way," Will stated.

"That would make sense. Abra had this crush on Kairi since we met him in the Krabby infested town," Illima stated. Kairi glared over to Abra and went over to him.

"Abra, I am very surprised at you. I just can't believe that you would attack Sora like that. What you just did was absolutely unacceptable! I honestly don't know what you were thinking doing that! And I told you to stop and you disobeyed me! When I tell you to stop, I expect you to stop! Don't you ever disobey me like that again! Do you understand?" Kairi scolded her Pokémon. Tears flows from his eyes and he teleports away. "Abra? Where did you go? Abra!" Kairi frantically looks around for Abra.

Kairi looked around for her Abra and saw no signs of him. Sora slowly got on his feet and he walked over to her.

"Kairi," Sora wheezed. Kairi turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Abra's gone," Kairi said. "And I don't know where he went." Sora puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Abra is going to be alright. He'll come back. I'm sure of it," Sora assured his girlfriend. Kairi smiled at him, but she realized how little that helped her. It was getting too dark out to do anything, so they decided to search Abra in the morning if he didn't come back.

Elsewhere, Abra ended up crying his eyes out, hearing Kairi scolding. It was the first time Kairi was ever so cold to him and he didn't like it one bit. Abra thought about what Will's Kadabra said to him and he knew his evolved form was right; he was on his own.

In the very next morning, everyone got up and checked to see if Abra had come back at all from last night; but, it turns out that he didn't.

"Abra hasn't come back at all," Acerola said.

"You don't think he ran away because of what Kairi said to him?" Mallow asked. Kairi was starting to feel more guilty with what she said to him.

"Abra, I'm so sorry for what I said. I just want to find you and let you know that I forgive you," Kairi said in her thoughts.

The group searched every inch of the garden and so far, found nothing.

"Anything?" Illima asked.

"Not a single sign," Lillie said.

"Same here," Mina said.

"I guess we're all drawing a huge blank here," Sora said. He ran his hair through his hair and gave off a huge sigh. "We better keep searching."

"I don't think Abra is in the garden any longer. It's my belief he is somewhere in thie forest. And we should keep a sharp look out for him because there is a huge flock of Spearow in the area. They will attack anyone and anything that crosses their territory carelessly."

"You don't seem too bothered by them," Kiawe said.

"They will not attack me just as long I have my Kadabra and my other Psychic Type Pokémon with me. But, we should hurry because there's no telling what will happen to Abra when we don't." That made Kairi worry since she knew Spearow are territorial bird Pokémon. And she dreaded the very thought of something happening to Abra before she had a chance to makeup with him.

"We better get moving and search for Abra before something happens; And I don't know who I should be worried about more, Team Rocket or all those Spearow.

Meanwhile, over to Team Rocket, they all roam the woods totally beat from their unfortunate fiasco from the previous day.

"Just when we had a plan good and ready, we have it blown up in our faces," Meowth groaned.

"And I didn't think it would be too literal," James added.

"And to add insult to injury, we lose their trail again. I don't know how much of this I can take," Jessie said.

"We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life," Meowth said. Jessie and James just looked at the scratch cat Pokémon when they heard that line before. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just we didn't need to hear anything about us suffering," Jessie said. They kept walking and they didn't notice some eyes peeking through the leaves on top of the leaves. It turns out to be the Spearow they were warned about. There were some hiding in the shrubs. Their stomachs were grumbling in hunger.

"I'm starting to get very hungry," James said.

"Me too. Makes me wish that there was a burger stand or maybe a fried chicken joint. Hell, I'll even settle for an apple tree or an orange tree!" Meowth said.

"How about that peach tree," Jessie suggested. James and Meowth all look at her and she's pointing to a peach tree with a single peach left. James squeeled with delight having to find themselves a peach tree and with a peach on it.

"Just look at tht peach!" James said with his watering.

"And it looks ripe for the picking!" Meowth added.

"And it's mine, all mine!" Jessie said.

Team Rocket races towards the tree, arguing over who gets to have the single fruit on the tree. Jessie, James, and Meowth reached the top of the tree and Meowth grabs the peach.

"Got it!" Meowth cheered.

"No you don't you greedy little feline!" Jessie snarled, taking the peach from his paws. "It's mine!"

"No way, Jessie! It's mine! I got to the tree first!" James snarled.

"Well, I saw it first, so finder's eaters!" Jessie argued.

"I reached for the top and grabbed it first, so it's only fair that who gets it, eats it!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket continues to argue over the peach. Jessie holds it over her head as James and Meowth tried to grab it out her hand, when one of the Spearow swipes it from her hand.

"Huh?" Team Rocket all questioned.

"What just happened to the peach?" Jessie asked.

"I think something just came and swiped it out of your hand," James said. Meowth turns around and he winced when he saw the bird Pokémon behind them.

"And I know what it was," Meowth said, pointing to the Spearow. Jessie and James turns and they see the flock of Spearow attacking Team Rocket and they all run off screaming in pain when the Spearow were pecking them senseless. There was one Spearow that is much larger than the rest of them; that made that Spearow is the leader of the entire flock.

Abra was sleeping soudly, unaware of a Rattata in the same area as him. Rattata saw the psi Pokémon and woke him up.

 _"What wre you doing in here? This is my den! Do I break into your home and just sleep where I please?"_ \- Rattata subtitle.

 _"Sorry. I didn't know anybody lived here. I'll be going."_ \- Abra subtitle. Abra stepped out of the Rattata's den when he was spotted by a couple of Spearow. They turned to each other and nodded in agreement. They flew to inform their leader.

After the drove Team Rocket off of their turf, one of the Spearow flew to the alpha Spearow and whispered to the alpha, telling them about the Abra. The alpha Spearow turned to the informants and told them to lead it to the lone Abra.

Over to the group, they had split up to cover more ground and to stay in a group, just so they be ready for the attacking Spearow. The couple stuck with Will. He let out his Kadabra, Xatu, Slowbro, Exeggutor, and Jynx to help find Abra. Sora had his Natu let out to help them out. Pikachu looked around on Sora's shoulders searching for Abra and for any signs of him.

"We've been looking for hours. You sure this is where Abra might be?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure. I have a special connection with Psychic Type Pokémon ever since I was a little boy. Guess you can say that I have a very special connection with them," Will said. "Also, our Psychic Type Pokémon working together will help increase our chances, since they can sense him, better than we can and for in case of any Spearow attacks."

"I just wanna find Abra before that even happens," Kairi said. Sora looked at her.

"Don't worry, Kairi. We'll find Abra and get out of here before it happens. I mean, he was probably out here pouting for a while and he'll be happy to see you again and give you a big ol' hug," Sora assured her.

"Probably. But, what if he doesn't wanna come back with me after yelling at him last night? And I wouldn't blame him if he started hating me for it," Kairi said, tearfully.

"Abra is not going to hate you, Kairi. None of your Pokémon hate you. They all love you the same way as all of my Pokémon love you; the same for Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement. That made Kairi feel so much better hearing him say that.

"You're right, Sora," Kairi said. Sora wiped off the tears on her eyes. "And thank you, Sora." Kairi gave her boyfriend a hug. He placed boith arms around her. Will smiled at the sight. He looked down and saw a red feather on the ground. He picked it up and he looked at it.

"Sora, Kairi. You should see this," Will said. The couple went over to Will and he showed them the feather. "This feather came from the wings of a Spearow. I fear that they are close to us. We should be alert."

Not needing to be told twice, they nodded inagreement and continued to search for the missing Abra.

Not too far away, Meowth got seperated from Jessie and James and is running for his life. He pants frantically having to finally lose the Spearow.

"What was their deal?" Meowth panted. He spotted Abra and he noticed how depressed he looked. "Hey, I know you. You're that Abra who are with those twerps. And especially that twerpy girl." Abra used his Psychic on the scratch cat Pokémon and pinned him down.

 _"Don't you dare call her that you no-good feline!" -_ Abra subtitle.

"Hey! Loosen your grip and get a grip! I had a hard time giving those buzzards the slip! I don't need you to make my problems worse!" Meowth said. Abra places Meowth down. "Anyway, why the long face, pal? And why ain't ya with your buddies?"

 _"I don't wanna talk about it."_ \- Abra subtitle.

"Oh c'mon. It'll make ya feel better. Just to get it off your chest," Meowth said. Abra just looked at the cat Pokémon and sighed.

 _"The girl I love is in love with someone else and she rejected me. I just thought something we had was magic."_ \- Abra subtitle. Meowth caught on to his predicament.

"Oh, it's girl problems. I dunno what to tell ya, buddy, but it was never gonna work out between the two of yas. Take it from someone who's been there," Meowth said. Abra just looked at him.

 _"Really? What happened?"_ \- Abra subtitle.

"Okay, it's like this. I was just a young Meowth in my day and I fell head over heels for a girl Meowth. Her name was Meowzie. You may believe this, but she's the reason I can walk and talk like a human," Meowth said.

 _"Really? Pikachu and the other Pokémon never told me that story."_ \- Abra subtitle.

"That's becasue they don't know about it. I never even told them my backstory. I never even told Jessie and James about it," Meowth said. Abra got curious to hear Meowth's backstory and how he learned how to talk.

 _"What happened?"_ \- Abra subtitle.

"Well, it's like this," Meowth started. "I started out as an little orphan Meowth and nobody cared about me and nobody wanted to have anything to do with me. I lived in the streets my whole life. I met up a gang of alley Meowth all led by a Persian. We went on many raids on food everyday. I lived that kind of life, until I first saw her." Meowth's face grew red just remembering her. "Ah, she was the most beautiful Meowth that my peepers ever set on. I went over to introduce myself, when her owner came and shooed me away. And Meowzie, said that she wouldn't have anything to do with me if I was the last Meowth on Earth. She even said that she would rather be with a Grimer than with me. And those words cut through me like a knife. And I saw the way she looked at the diamonds on that Pokéball, and how can I compete with that? So, to win her over, I had to make myself human." Abra just looked at the scratch cat Pokémon and found it hard to believe he had such a rotten life, while he never knew such hardships.

 _"You mean to tell me, the only way to win her is to make yourself a human?"_ \- Abra subtitle.

"Yeah. So, I went to a building to learn how. I learned to walk like a human, since humans walks on two legs and not four," Meowth said. I then started to learn how to talk like a human. And I ain't gonna lie, it wasn't easy. Did I give up? No, I didn't." Meowth smiled having to to remember his first words. "I kept going until finally, I learned how to talk. And when I went back to woo Meowzie again, but she turned me down again and she called me a freak in my face." Meowth sighed sadly. Abra was holding onto every word he said. "That was the last time I had ever seen her and I joined up with Team Rocket to become rich and powerful just to show her and well, you know the rest."

 _"I guess you just tried too hard. And I'm sure if you met Kairi before joining Team Rocket, she would never turn you away."_ \- Abra subtitle.

"I figured she wouldn't. She would take me in the same way as she took you in. So, here's a word of advice to save yourself from heartbreak. Don't try to impress a girl who isn't gonna return your affections. I learned that the hard way. And I can tell you, it ain't worth the pain," Meowth said. Abra just nodded to let Meowth know he understands where he was going with it. The two Spearow from before led the alpha to where Abra is and the alpha recognized the Meowth with him. The alpha makes a loud cry, getting both Meowth and Abra turn their heads. "Crap! It's them!" The flock had started to come to where the alpha and the other two are. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, Will, and his Pokémon saw the flock and saw where they were going.

"It's the Spearow!" Will said. "And it looks like they have something in their sights," Will said.

"No. Abra!" Kairi gasped.

"We can get there! We just have to hurry!" Sora said.

"Agreed. Come on," Will said.

Some of the Spearow dove down towards Meowth and Abra, but Abra fights back using Mega Punch and Mega Kick. A couple of Spearow started to peck on Meowth making him scream in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Meowth yelped. Abra used Psychic to get the Spearow off of him and sent them flying in the air. The alpha dove down towards Abra, but he teleported out of the way, before Spearow could land a hit on him. Abra reappeared up in a tree, but the alpha wasn't going to give up that easily. "Abra, be careful. That big turkey ain't screwing around!" The alpha dove down and Abra teleported again, and right back down, but Spearow attacked using Aerial Ace and struck Abra with it. The alpha Spearow's body becomes surrounded by a gradually intensifying light blue aura. Abra levitated to deliever a Mega Punch to the alpha. Once the aura flares up, the alpha Spearow flies into Abra, causing some damage to him. Abra falls on and lands on his stomach. The alpha Spearow glared at Abra and planned to finish him off by tearing him to shreds with his talons, but luckily, the couple, Will, and the Pokémon had come just in time to save him.

"Natu! Moe in with Zen Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Natu fluttered her way to the alpha Spearow surrounded with a blue and purple aura and slams right into the alpha, causing it to lose his focus.

"Abra!" Kairi cried out. She ran to her Pokémon and she picked him up. "Abra! Please be okay!" Meowth walked up to her.

"He's okay. He's just out," Meowth assured her. Kairi felt better knowing Abra was alright, not caring if Meowth was there. Kairi looked up and saw Natu battling the alpha Spearow. The flock didn't take too kindly to the interference, so they were about to attack when Will stepped in.

"Xatu! Confuse Ray!" Will ordered. Xatu fired a golden ball and sends it to the attacking Spearow, making them confused. "Slowbro! Exeggutor! Kadabra! Jynx! Xatu! Psychic!" All of the Psychic Type Pokémon had sent the flock flying, except for the aplha who is still battling Natu. The alpha tried to land a hit on Natu, but she was too quick for it and she was getting tired fast. "Sora! That Spearow is much larger than any of the others! That has to be the leader!"

"Good to know! Natu! Peck!" Sora ordered. Natu fluttered right towards Spearow and pecked at the larger bird Pokémon. Spearow attacked with Drill Peck. "Double Team!" Natu made several images of herself and the alpha's attack had missed. "Use Peck again!" Natu and the duplicates all attacked the alpha hard. The alpha knew it wasn't going to be able to find the real Natu, unless it used Aerial Ace. Spearow used that attack to find the real one and the attack had knocked her out. Sora takes out Natu's Pokéball to call her back. "Come back, Natu!" Sora called out. He looked over to Pikachu. "You're up, Pikachu!"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. The alpha Spearow glared at the mouse Pokémon with a hateful look and dove down to tear him into shreds like it was about to do to Abra, but Sora knew what to do.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it shocks the alpha Spearow good and it falls to the ground and then quickly regains its balance. "That Spearow is never gonna give up. The only way to end this is that I catch it." He took out a Pokéball to get ready to throw it. "Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu gives Spearow another Thunderbolt and it does even more damage, but Sora knew it wasn't gonna be enough to keep it down. As soon as the alpha starts falling, Sora threw the Pokéball before it could regain its balance and the alpha flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a bit, knowing he's got a stubborn one judging how the Pokéball was wobbling. The Spearow inside is trying to get loose. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Spearow or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Spearow over to Professor Oak. "There. Problem resolved." Sora puts his Pokédex away. He looked over to Kairi and went over to his girlfriend and to her Abra. "Is Abra doing okay?"

"Abra is just knocked out, but he'll be okay," Kairi said.

"That's good," Sora said. Abra starts to stir awake. "I think he's starting to come around."

"How can you tell?" Meowth asked.

"I just can," Sora said. "Also, why are you here?"

"Long story," Meowth simply said. Abra opened his squinted eyes and sees Kairi looking back at him.

"Abra. Thank goodness you're okay," Kairi said with relief. "It was a good thing we came before things got worse."

"Abra?" Abra was surprised to see both Sora and Kairi had come looking for him after what happened.

"I guess she wouldn't turn ya away either," Meowth said.

"Wait? Who turn who away?" Sora asked confused.

"Pika?" Pikachu was just as confused

"Abra told me what happened just before those birds showed up. And I gave him a helpful advice," Meowth said.

"Helpful advice? You?" Sora asked, raising a brow.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's true," Meowth said.

"I'm just happy to see that you're okay," Kairi said. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Abra was starting to feel guilty for making her worry like he did.

"Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra," Abra said.

"Abra is saying that he's sorry that he made ya worry so much and he appreciates that ya through the trouble just to find him," Meowth translated.

"Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra," Abra said.

"And he's sorry for attacking Sora like that. And he promised he won't ever do it again," Meowth translated.

"Why did you do it, Abra? Did you attack Sora because you were jealous of him, just like Will said?" Kairi asked. Abra nodded. "Was it because you had a crush on me and you wanted me all to yourself?" Abra nodded, not caring who knew it. "I am flattered, Abra, but I'm sorry. I think you're a cute Pokémon, but Sora is my boyfriend and your my Pokémon. And I'll forgive you for attacking him, if you forgive me for overreacting. You just scared me." Abra looked over to her and he smiles. "But, I'll love you all the same as my other Pokémon; and nothing is ever gonna change that." Abra was touched by what his trainer said to him, but he wanted a little closure.

"Abra, Abra, Abra, Abra?" Abra asked.

"Abra is asking if you're happy with him," Meowth translated.

"Yes. More than ever," Kairi answered.

"Abra, Abra, Abra," Abra said.

"Then that's all that matters to him, because he wants ya to be happy," Meowth translated.

"Thank you," Kairi said, hugging Abra. "You should thank Sora, because he saved you by battling and catching that big Spearow. He would have ripped you apart if we hadn't come along." Abra was very grateful for Sora saving him.

"Looks like everything has worked out for the better," Will said.

"Almost," Sora corrected him. "Hey Meowth, how would you like to come with us? We can use a Pokémon like you. And you can use your gift for something productive." Meowth couldn't believe what he heard; Sora was willing to give Meowth a chance, even if he didn't deserve it after all of the previous times they went at it.

"Thanks, but my place is with Team Rocket. But, I'm gonna let you slide this time, but the next time will be different," Meowth said. Sora had to respect that.

"If you feel that way, then I'm going to respect your decision. But, the offer is still standing if you change your mind," Sora said.

"Don't bet on it," Meowth said, before he dashed off.

Sora, Kairi, Will, and the Pokémon met the Alolan nine back at Will's mansion and they saw their friends and their host come back with Abra.

"Guys! You found Abra!" Lillie said.

"Is everything okay?" Mallow asked.

"Everything is fine," Sora said.

"Everything worked out in the end," Kairi added.

"That is a relief," Lana said.

"Just tell us what happened," Kiawe said.

Sora and Kairi told their friends about how they found Abra; but not only that, but Sora got himself a new Pokémon to boot.

"So, you caught one of those Spearow?" Acerola asked surprised.

"And not just any Spearow, but it was the alpha," Lillie added.

"It was the only way to end it. Spearow would have kept attacking if I didn't think of catching him," Sora said.

"I would have to agree," Illima said.

"I second that," Will agreed. The group got ready to depart for Mahogany Town and said their goodbyes to Will. "I do wish you luck on your journey, my friends."

"Thanks Will; for treating us for a meal and everything," Sora said, not counting the bath fiasco.

"Not at all. Just promise that you will keep training those Pokémon of yours," Will said. Sora smiled at that.

"We all will, Will," Sora said. The group departed from Will's mansion and continued to be on their way to Mahogany Town and for Sora's seventh Johto Gym battle to come closer.

As for Abra, he had finally accepted his trainer's love for Sora. If she was happy with him, then he was happy for her. Pikachu and the other Pokémon were glad to see Abra had matured. Many more adventures awaits them on their way.


	163. Getting the Raboot

**Episode 163: Getting the Raboot**

Couple of days had passed since Abra had accepted Kairi's relationship with Sora, meeting Will and Sora catching a Spearow. The group had continued onward towards Mahogany Town and along the way, the group had come across something, they couldn't expect to find; it was a wild Mareep, but it has purple wool and its tail is dark dark yellow striped. The Shiny Mareep was happily eating some grass and Kairi decided to have that one as well.

"Oh, she's so cute. I have got to have that one," Kairi gushed. Sora chuckled at that.

"I figured you would go for that Mareep, Kairi. So, what are you waiting for?" Sora asked. Kairi grinned at her boyfriend.

"Not much," Kairi said, taking out Raichu's Pokéball. "Go! Raichu!" Kairi tossed her Pokéball and Raichu enters the battle. The Shiny Mareep turns around and she gets startled by the sudden appearance of a Raichu. "Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Raichu lands an electrified punch on the sheep-like Pokémon and she responds by firing Signal Beam right at her opponent.

"That Mareep is firing Signal Beam!" Sophocles said.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Raichu uses his speed attack and slams into the Shiny Mareep. Mareep attacks using Electro Web.

"Dodge and move in with Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs the Shiny Mareep and goes for a twirl in the air. Raichu gave the Shiny Pokémon a toss to the ground. Kairi was certain Mareep had to be too exhausted from battling, so she takes out a Pokéball and threw it. The Pokéball strikes Mareep and she flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex when it starts buzzing. It askes her if she wants to keep Mareep or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi decides to keep Mareep in exchange for Rockruff. Kairi was happy to have her own Mareep.

"Nice catch, Kairi," Sora praised his girlfriend.

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot coming from you," Kairi said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He kisses her back. The Alolan nine and Pikachu watches the scene sweetly, and the Pichu were blushing at the sight.

The couple broke the kiss when they heard a loud sound coming from their right. They went to investigate the sound and they saw a familiar face, it was Ceasar and with him is a rabbit-like Pokémon. It was humanoid in appearence. It a white head and red eyes. Its fur is mostly red and black, resembling a sweatsuit. It has red fur resembling a turtleneck covering its mouth and it has a headband pattern. Caesar and the rabbit Pokémon was up against a Pinsir.

"Isn't that Caesar?" Kiawe asked.

"It sure is. But, what kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and used it to scan the rabbit-like Pokémon.

 **Raboot, the Rabbit Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Scorbunny**

 **Type: Fire**

 **It kicks berries right off the branches of trees and then juggles them with its feet, practicing its footwork. Its thick and fluffy fur protects it from the cold and enables it to use hotter fire moves.**

"I guess Scorbunny evolved since we last saw them," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"It looks like Caesar is in the middle of a battle," Illima said.

"Raboot! Use Quick Attack!" Caesar ordered. Raboot lands a hit on the stag beetle Pokémon with his speed attack. "Now use Mega Kick!" aboot gives Pinsir a powerful kick on the chest. "Now use Flame Charge!" Raboot charged right at Pinsir and the fire attack causes Pinsir some burns. "Now use another Mega Kick!" Raboot lands a kick on Pinsir, making it fall to the side. Caesar takes out a Pokéball and tosses it right at Pinsir and it flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit, until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. "Way to go, Raboot! I knew you could do it!"

"Raboot!" Raboot said happily. He saw the familiar group and points to them. "Boot! Rab, Raboot!"

"What is it, Raboot?" Caesar asked. His face lit up when he saw the group. "Sora! Kairi! Lillie! Illima! Mallow! Lana! Sophocles! Acerola! Mina! Hapu! I knew I was gonna see you again sooner or later. And it looks like you're doing very well for yourselves!"

"Right back at you, Caesar!" Sora said hi-fiving him. "And for Scorbunny evolving." Caesar laughed.

"Glad you noticed," Caesar said.

"When did Scorbunny evolve?" Lana asked.

"Just last week. I gotta say, it was a tough battle he was in," Caesar said.

"How are Minerva and Chumley doing?" Kairi asked.

"They're doing good. We went our seperate ways after the Whirl Cup," Caesar said.

"What brings you out here?" Hapu asked.

"Just came here for some training, and that was when that Pinsir had shown up. It must have thought I was muscling in on its turf. But, I sure taught it a lesson when I caught it," Caesar explained.

"We kinda caught a glimpse of it," Sora said. Caesar laughed.

"Didn't know I had an audiece. Hope that you enjoyed the show," Caesar said. "What about you? What are you up to?"

"We're on our way to Mahogany Town for Sora to get to his next Gym battle," Kiawe said.

"Not surprising to hear it," Caesar said. Caesar and Raboot joined the group for a bit to catch up with them and hear what happned after the Whirl Cup. They explained about meeting up with Hau and how Kairi battled him and won. "Get out! You know Hau?"

"How do you know Hau?" Mallow asked.

"I battled him and I lost. Gotta say, he was pretty tough. His Decidueye creamed Scorbunny and he had the advantage over it, since being a Fire Type Pokémon," Caesar said.

"Really? I battled him before and he almost had me," Sora said.

"Gotta admit, those two came pretty close," Lillie said.

"I'm sure it was," Caesar said. He looked over to Sora with a smile. "Say Sora. I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me. We'll make it three-on-three. What do you say?"

"Okay, I'm game," Sora said, accepting the challenge.

"Don't expect the results to be same as the last time," Caesar warned him.

"Don't worry. I don't expect it," Sora said.

Both trainers got into positin for their battle. Both trainers has gotten a Pokéball ready to throw. Caesar threw his first.

"Go! Yamper!' Caesar shouted. The Pokéball opens and lets out a small puppy-like Pokémon that greatly resembles a corgi. It has has a brown body with yellow fluff around its neck and yellow highlights around its eyes. It has a yellow bolt shaped tail and a heart shaped pattern on its rear. Its four feet are white. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Yamper, the Puppy Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail. It is gluttonous in nature, because it will do any task for a treat.**

"And I thought Munchlax would do things for food," Sora joked, putting his Pokédex away. Kairi's heart melted at the sight of the small dog Pokémon.

"Oh, how cute!" Kairi gushed at the sight of it.

"You got that right! I always wanted a Yamper! I want one! I want one! I want one!" Sophocles also gushed.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Okay Pineco! Go!" Sora shouted when he made his first choice. "Wanna make the first move, Caesar?"

"Thanks Sora. I would like to," Caesar answered. "Yamper! Move in with your Bite!" Yamper charged towards the pinecone-like Pokémon to land a bite.

"Pineco! Protect!" Sora ordered. Pineco forms a protective barrier and the Bite bounces right off. "Now use Bug Bite!" Pineco moves in to deliever a bite, the same way Yamper attempted.

"Yamper! Dodge!" Caesar called out. Yamper moved out of the way. "Use Thunder Fang!" Yamper moved towards Pineco with its fangs emitting lightning.

"Protect!" Sora ordered. Pineco formed a protective barrier once again and Yamper's Thunder Fang bounced off. "Rapid Spin!" Pineco spins his body around and heads right towards Yamper. Caesar wasn't gonna have it.

"Yamper! Spark!" Caesar ordered. Yamper's body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity and tackles right into Pineco. Pineco wasn't close to giving up and neither was Sora.

"Pineco! Explosion!" Sora ordered. Pineco's body glows white and builds up energy to explode. When Pineco exploded, Yamper is sent flying back to Caesar, earning a double knockout.

"Not too bad, Sora. Your Pineco's Explosion was a good way to end it," Caesar complimented. Both, he and Sora calls their fallen Pokémon back.

"Thanks Caesar. Your Yamper was pretty cool! Just be careful because my next one is a real handful!" Caesar said. He takes out another Pokéball and throws it. "Go! Farfetch'd!" Caesar's Pokéball had let out a Farfetch'd he didn't expect to see. It's darker brown and its leek is much larger.

"Is that a Farfetch'd?" Sora asked curiously. He takes out his Pokédex and he scans the Farfetch'd in front of him.

 **Farfetch'd Galarian Form, the Wild Duck Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **The Farfetch'd of the Galar region are brave warriors, and they wield thick, tough leeks in battle.** **Like their Kantonian cousins, the leek doesn't just serve as their weapon, but as its main source of food.**

"So, Galraian Farfetch'd are Fighting Type Pokémon, huh? And I have just the one to henadle that," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. He threw it. "Go! Natu!" Natu flutters around upon entry.

"Sora's going with Natu. I'll give him that it's a good choice since my Farfetch'd is a Fighting Type. But, his Natu doesn't look experienced enough. Gonna have to take it out fast," Caesar said in his thoughts. He ordered, "Farfetch'd! Night Slash!" Farfetch'd's leek emits a dark aura and swings it right at the little bird Pokémon.

"Natu! Dodge and use Peck!" Sora ordered. Natu barleys dodges the Galarian Farfetch'd's attack and lands a Peck attack on the wild duck Pokémon.

"That Farfetch'd looks pretty tough," Hapu said.

"I would think tougher than the Kantonian Farfetch'd, if they have those big leeks," Kiawe said.

"You may think so, but size isn't everything," Illima said.

"Natu! Night Shade!" Sora ordered. Natu fires Night Shade and it hits the Galarian Farfetch'd in the chest. It wasn't enough enough to take it down.

"Farfetch'd! Use your Leaf Blade!" Caesar ordered. The leaves on the leek glows green and Fatfetch'd swings it around like a mace ready to strike.

"Natu! Double Team!" Sora ordered. Natu creates several images of herself, catching Farfetch'd off balance. The attack did not cease as it swings the leek down to one of them. The leek hits a duplicate as it found out. "Use Peck!" Natu and the duplicates lands a series of pecks on the Galarian Farfetch'd, and it was having a hard time to tell which was which.

"Farfetch'd! Night Slash!" Caesar ordered. Farfetch'd swings the leek as it gave off dark energy and finds the real one, landing a critical hit. "Again!" Farfetch'd lands another one, and Natu goes down on the ground. Natu barley gets back up. "Again!" Farfetch'd smacks Natu again with another crtitcal hit. Natu struggles to get back up.Caesar was surprised to see Natu was just taking a beating, but manages to get back up. Both avian Pokémon stared at each other before they went through a double evolution. "Farfetch'd?"

"Natu?" Sora asked in shock.

Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine were just as amazed. Natu had evolved into a Xatu; she had two yellow stripes.

Farfetch'd had evolved into a white duck-like Pokémon still has the traits of a Farfetch'd, but the leek it holds has turned into a lance and it is holding a leafy shileld as well.

"Wha?" Sora was awestruck by not only the evolution of his own Pokémon, but he was seeing another he had never seen before. "Okay, Natu evolved into a Xatu, but what kind of Pokémon is that?" He takes out his Pokédex and used it to scan the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Sirfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Farfetch'd Galarian Form**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Only Farfetch'd that have survived many battles can attain this evolution. After deflecting attacks with its hard leaf shield, it strikes back with its sharp leek stalk. The leek is held like a sword owned by knights in the days of old.**

"Sirfetch'd, huh?" Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Xatu may have the upperhand, but Sirfetch'd won't be easy; but I can't help but wonder how it won't be easy. Xatu! Air Slash!" Xatu's wings glows blue and fires Air Slash right at the white duck Pokémon.

"Shield up, Sirfetch'd!" Caesar called out. Sirfetch'd raises its shield and used it to block the attack. "Now attack with Meteor Assault!" Sirfetch'd's leek glows golden-yellow and prepares to charge at Xatu. Sirfetch'd charges right towards Xatu and lowers the leek to make a devastating blow. Sora knew a pretty move when he saw one, and he was looking at one.

"Xatu! Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora shouted. Xatu expanded her wings and flew out of the way before Sirfetch'd could land a hit on the mystic Pokémon. "Now use Night Shade!" Xatu's eyes glows black and shoots Night Shade from out the eyes. Sirfetch'd blocks the attack using its shield.

"Sirfetch'd is blocking Xatu's attacks with that shield of his," Kairi said.

"You're right, Kairi," Illima agreed. "That shield must be made of thick leaves which makes it difficult for Xatu to land a hit. Sora will need to find a way around it. Also, after using Meteor Assault, Sirfetch'd won't be able to attack again right away. But, it'll cause it to stagger."

Sirfetch'd did stagger around after using Meteor Assault and that attack missed. Caesar had to think fast to bring Sora's Xatu down.

"This is getting intense. If this keeps up, Xatu is going to wipe Sirfetch'd out before he could make a comeback, even after evolving," Caesar said in his thoughts. "I need to take it down fast." Caesar spoke out loud. "Sirfetch'd! Use Night Slash!" Sirfetch'd's leek emits a dark aura to swipe at Xatu. Sora checked his Pokédex and saw Xatu had learned a new move, so he had to use it.

"Xatu! Use Psyshock!" Sora ordered. Xatu forms a purple orb of energy in one of her wings. She then fires three dark purple beams from the orb at Sirfetch'd. Sirfetch'd quickly raises the shield, but it wasn't enough to protect him, so he gets pushed back and he gets struck by the tree behind him. Sirfetch'd falls to the ground beaten. Caesar was awestruck to what he saw.

"Not bad, Sora," Caesar said, calling back his Sirfetch'd. "You're an even better trainer than I remember. How about we make the next round a battle between our partners?"

"Raboot," Raboot said, stepping forward.

"Fine with me, Ceasar," Sora said. He looked back to Pikachu and he nods to confirm it. Pikachu wanted to see how well Raboot had improved since the last time they battled as a Scorbunny. Both the mouse and rabbit Pokémon looked at each other and nodded to one another.

 _"I trained hard since the last time we battled, Pikachu."_ \- Raboot subtitle.

 _"Let's see if it paid off, Raboot."_ \- Pikachu said. Raboot smirked and looked at the mouse Pokémon.

 _"Just be sure you won't end up regretting it."_ \- Raboot subtitle.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the soil.

"Raboot! You use Quick Attack too!" Caesar ordered. Raboot ran towards Pikachu and both had collided with each other. Both Pokémon were going neck-and-neck.

"Raboot definitely had improved since being a Scorbunny," Mallow said.

"Makes me wonder about Minerva and Chumley when we see them," Acerola said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at Raboot.

"Dodge and use Flame Charge!" Caesar ordered. Raboot charged towards Pikachu surrounded by fire. Sora had an ace up his sleeve.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Aim for the ground!" Sora called out. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt on the ground making some skids. Raboot trips and tumbles towards Pikachu.' Great! Now use Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu shocks the rabbit Pokémon, but Raboot just shook it off. "Your Raboot really has improved. You did a great job training him, Caesar."

"Thanks Sora. But, I'm just getting started. Raboot! Mega Kick!" Caesar ordered. Raboot swung his leg to kick Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!' Sora ordered. Pikachu used his speed attack to dodge the kick. Mega Kick was a tad faster since using Flame Charge. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail and it hits Raboot on the side of the head.

"Shake it off, Raboot! Use Fire Punch!" Caesar ordered. Raboot came at Pikachu with his paw emitting fire and he landed a hit on Pikachu before he could dodge it. "Now use Flame Charge!" Raboot used Flame Charge and rams into Pikachu. As Pikachu rolled on the ground, he quickly got back on his feet, but Raboot ended up being paralyzed in the process. Caesar said in his thoughts, "Uh-oh. Raboot must have activated Pikachu's Static ability. Not only Raboot wont be able to move much."

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and the attack shocks Raboot, causing heavy damage. Raboot fell to the ground. He slowly got back up and refused to throw in the towel yet, but his body gives off a red aura.

"Raboot's Blaze had activated," Kiawe said.

"That means Raboot's Fire Type attacks are gonna be stronger to use," Lillie said.

"Raboot! Fire Punch!" Caesar ordered. Raboot came at Pikachu to land a burning punch on him.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards the rabbit Pokémon to land a hit. Pikachu rams into Raboot before he could land a Fire Punch and he skids on the ground, leaving a scorching trail in front of him and Pikachu.

Both Pokémon were getting tired from the battle the two of them were giving each other. Pikachu and Raboot were panting heavily. Pikachu knew Raboot had improved from the fight he was putting up; better than the last time.

 _"Not too bad, Raboot. You really have toughen up since the last time. Gotta hand it to you, I'm very impressed."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Thanks for the compliment, Pikachu. I'm glad that I got to impress you. But, only one of us is going to win the battle here."_ \- Raboot subtile. Pikachu smiled.

 _"You're right about that, Raboot. Give me what you've got!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"Those two are giving each other what they got," Sophocles said.

"It got so very exciting to watch," Lana said.

"Pikachu! Raboot! Give it everything you've got!" Mallow cheered.

Sora smiled and he was impressed on how Caesar's partner was doing a better job at battling than the last time, and he was no pushover before.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it headed right towards Raboot, but Caesar wasn't gonna have that.

"Raboot! Quick Attack and Mega Kick!" Caesar ordered. Raboot ran out of the way and used his speed attack and headed right at Pikachu. Raboot lands a kick on Pikachu. "Now use Fire Punch!" Raboot came right at Pikachu once again to land a burning hit.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu used his Iron Tail to block the attack, but both held their attacks, and not one of them was backing away.

Kairi and the Alolan nine were getting at the edge of their seats at how those two were locked in combat. Sora had to admit, he had battled some tough opponents before. He remembered how tough with Riku, Prince Wesleyan, Princess Angela, Sally, Andy, Johnny Blake, Annette, Tai, and the Gym Leaders he had challenged so far were tough and Caesar was one of the tougest he had faced. Caesar was really enjoying the battle he and Sora was battling. As they abttled, Caesar could see how Sora won the Indigo Platue Pokémon League. He even saw how a tough trainer like Sora could even beat Hau, even when it was a close match. Caesar was determined to end the match one way or the other.

"Raboot! Mega Kick!" Caesar ordered. Raboot ran towards Pikachu to land a kick on the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu rammed into Raboot and both Pokémon collided with each other again. Both Pikachu and Raboot were panting heavily. They both stared at each other for a bit before Raboot was the first to fall to the ground out of exhaustion. Pikachu to the ground second. Both Sora and Caesar went to their tired partners.

"Pikachu. You okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said exhausted.

"You battled hard today, buddy. You should take it easy for the rest of the day. You earned a good rest," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said weakly. He smiled.

Caesar helps his partner up on his feet.

"You did a very good job, Raboot. You were amazing today," Caesar praised Raboot.

"Rab," Raboot said tiredly.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. You gave it your all and that's what really matters. You always do your best; and no one could ask any more from you," Caesar said. He pulls out Raboot's Pokéball. "Why don't you rest up for a while? You've earned it." Raboot flows back inside the Pokéball. He walked up to Sora to congratulate him. "That was a great battle, Sora. No surprise that you won it." Sora was caught off.

"I thought it was a draw," Sora said.

"You would think that, but Raboot was first to fall back to the ground, so that makes you the winner," Caesar said.

"I guess that's technically true. Anytime you wanna battle again, just say the word," Sora said. Caesar smiled.

"Anytime Sora," Caesar said. The group continued on their way and stopped to rest their feet and for the group to have their dinner. Kairi had made some hot ramen for everyone to enjoy. Caesar even enjoyed the ramen to his heart's delight. Raboot, Yamper, Sirfetch'd, Pinsir, a Hitmontop, and a Krabby enjoyed the Pokémon food she had made for them.

"This tastes great, Kairi," Caesar complimented.

"Thanks Caesar. I'm glad to see that you enjoy it so much," Kairi said.

"You really have a gift. And you really know how to use it," Caesar said, taking another bite. He turned and saw his Pokémon enjoy their dinner so much. "Is that good, guys?" Caesar's Pokémon all nod in response. Caesar laughed. "It has to be if you're enjoying it so much."

The group made their way to a Pokémon Center to rest for the night.

Meanwhile, just out in the woods, Team Rocket had gotten back to together just after the Spearow attack and they continued their pursuit of Sora, Kairi, and their friends. Meowth left out the part where he purposely let Pikachu go and everything, because he knew Jessie and James will only give him hell.

"It sure is darker out here than usual," James said. "There isn't any light out here; not even moonlight."

"I just wish we didn't lose our flashlights; those would be very useful to have," Meowth said.

"Meowth, you're a cat! It's a known fact that cats can see in the night! Also, how can you not remember that you're nocturnal?" Jessie hissed.

"Hey! I don't need you to remind me what I am. It's not like I tell you that you wear more makeup to make you look goofier than a Mr. Mime's face," Meowth said, making Jessie growl in anger. Meowth winced when he realized what he just said. "Oh shit." Meowth starts running for it and Jessie starts chasing after him.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll make your face so disfigured, you'll look like a modern art painting!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey, Jess! Take it easy! I was only joking! I was only joking!" Meowth said. Meowth said in his thoughts, "Maybe I should taken that spiky-haired twerp's offer. That would have saved me from the wrath of Jessie!" James sighes and he hangs his head in dispair.

Not too far, there is a group of Scyther sleeping soundly, until the sounds of yelling and screaming wakes them up and sets them off in a bad mood. The Scyther are led by a Scyther that is a different shade of green with pink legs.

"SCYTHER!" The leader shouted. The Scyther didn't waste anytime going after Team Rocket. Jessie and Meowth kept going at it when Jame suddenly hears something.

"Huh?" James asked as he took a listen. He gasped when he realizes what was coming their way. "Jessie! Meowth!" They stopped doing what they're doing when they both looked at him.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Do you hear what I hear?" James asked scared. Jessie and Meowth both listened in to what James was going on about and they saw the group of Scyther arrive on the scene. Team Rocket got wide-eyed when they saw the angry mantis Pokémon.

"Are those Scyther?!" Jessie asked.

"And do they look mad?!" Meowth added.

Team Rocket ended up running for their lives with the Scyther chasing after them. The alpha Scytther swipes at Jessie, but just slices off her hair in half and she didn't even notice as they kept running.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them and the pursuing Scyther saw no point in continuing the pursuit, so they decided to let them go and slash them into ribbons if they ever show up again. So, they went back to their home to get some sleep.

On the very next morning, the group steps outside of the Pokémon Center and after their breakfast.

"It was great seeing you again. And I'm hoping that I get to see you again soon," Caesar said.

"You too, Caesar," Sora said.

"Say hi to Minerva and Chumley when you see them for us," Kairi said.

"I will. Just be sure that you do the same when you see them when I don't," Caesar said.

Sora, Kairi, Alolan nine, and the Pokémon continued on their way to Mahogany Town for his next Gym battle But, on the way, the group came across a wild Larvitar. This Larvitar was currently looking for some food to eat. According to Kairi, this one is a male. Sora had to make his plan to catch this Larvitar. He selected Meganium's Pokéball to deal with this Rock Type Pokémon.

"Go! Meganium!" Sora shouted when he threw his Pokéball. Meganium came right out and Larvitar turns to see the larger Pokémon right in front of it. "Meganium! Body Slam!" Meganim stands on her hind legs and slams onto Larvitar, but he runs out of the way, but got caught in the blow. Larvitar with a Rock Slide. "Meganium! Vine Whip!" Meganium blocked the rocks as fast as a whip (no pun intened with Vine Whip) and blocks the rocks and sends them back. Larvitar moves out of the way and lands a bite on Meganium's leg. Meganium yelped in pain.

"Larvitar just came at Meganium with Crunch!" Hapu said.

"Meganium! Shake Larvitar off and fire Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium shakes her leg until Larvitar loses his grip and then Meganium fires Petal Blizzard onto Larvitar. He gets pelted by the flower petals. Larvitar wasn't going down that easily, so he fights back using Dark Pulse. The attack strikes Maganium hard, but that didn't take her down that easily either. "Meganium! One more Body Slam!" Meganium slams her body down to Larvitar. He tried to get away, but she came too fast and lands right on the rock skin Pokémon. Meganium gets off of him and Larvitar was trying to get back up, but fell back to the ground after taking that hit from Petal Blizzard. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Larvitar. When the Pokéball strikes Larvitar, he flows inside and it wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Larvitar or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Larvitar in exchange for Pineco. "I got myself a Larvitar.

"Once again, you are so lucky, Sora. You got yourself such a cool Pokémon," Hapu said.

"Larvitar will make a good addition to the team just as long he has a pretty good trainer to take care of him," Kairi said. Sora blushes as he knew who she was talking about.

"I would say the same for you, Kairi," Sora said. He gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and she kisses him right back. The Alolan nine could never get enough of their love. They broke the kiss and they continued onward with their journey.

Over to Team Rocket, they did manage to get away from the angry Scyther since they woke them up from their peaceful slumber. They panted having to give them the slip and from the running they did all night.

"For a moment there, my life was flashing right before my eye; and it was just before we realized they aren't chasing us anymore," Meowth said.

"The same as mine, Meowth," James said. He pauses when he thought of it. "It got pretty boring after ten seconds."

"At least the worse of it is over," Jessie said. James and Meowth both looked at her and they quickly noticed something was a tad off. She saw them staring at them. "What? I don't have something on my fae, do I?"

"Um..." James started.

"You didn't make a stop at a barbershop, did you?" Meowth asked, trying to hide the obvious.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Jessie snarled.

"Because... that is... ummm..." Meowth stammered.

"Just don't look back," James said.

"What are you going on about? And what do you mean don't look back?" Jessie asked. She puts her hands on the back of her head, and she noticed something was off. She placed her hands on her long hair and she noticed what was missing. She saw that her hair was cut in half. Jessie screams in shock and horror. "My hair! My hair! My beautiful and fabulous hair!" Jessie cried in shock to half her hair being missing.

"At least she did't look back," Meowth said.

"Doesn't matter, because she was gonna find out one way or the other," James said. Jessie growls in anger.

"Those disgusting bugs will pay for this! Let's find those Scyther and capture everyone of them!" Jessie vowed revenge. James saw two things wrong with that, but he knew the risk of being beaten senseless by Jessie, but in the situation he was in, he didn't care what was coming.

"There are two things I see wrong with your plan Jessie. One: I don't see how we're gonna be able to cath anything, because we can't get any equipment or any mechas because of our tripled debt; we can't even afford the gum under the seats back at HQ. And second: all those Scyther will just attack us again when we set foot back to their territory, wherever that is," James stated.

"Details," Jessie scoffed. "We'll just find a bank and rob the place blind."

"And where do you think where we're gonna start looking for a bank since we don't even have the slightest clue where to start looking for a bank? And that's a third thing of what James should have pointed out," Meowth said. Jessie growls in irritation.

"CAN'T YOU TWO JUST ONCE THINK ON THE FREAKING POSITIVE?!" Jessie yelled.

"I guess we have no choice, but to find some work again to pay our debts yet again," James groaned.

"And it looks like we'll be doing some double-time," Meowth said.

Jessie was truly alone, since she felt that her revenge plan is compromised by her complaining colleague's, their triple debt, and having to earn some money while being utterly and hopelessly lost. Jessie hung her head in defeat as did James and Meowth. And that's we'll leave the story for now.


	164. Trouble's Brewing

**Episode 164:** **Trouble's Brewing**

Several days had passed since bumping into Caesar again and the group have made a stop to train. Before getting to it, Sora had accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Xatu, Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr for Ursaring, Meltan, Kabutops, and Spearow. Sora figured he would test out his newest Pokémon's luster in battle.

"Okay, everyone, are you ready?" Sora asked everyone.

"Ready when you are, Sora," Mallow said.

"Okay. Let's get down to it," Sora said.

Sora and Lillie got into position to battle. Sora took out a Pokéball and Lillie took out her Ultra Ball.

"You're up, Magearna!" Lillie shouted. Magearna had bowed its head upon entry.

"You're in, Meltan!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball had opned and Meltan had began drooling at the sight of Magearna and all the metal goodness. Sora caught onto Meltan's hungry huffs. "Hey, Meltan! This is training! Not a time to be eating! You can eat when we're done!" Meltan pouted, because of its hunger.

"Don't underestimate Meltan just because of its size. It was able to take down other Pokémon bigger than you," Lillie warned. Magearna nooded as it understood.

"Wanna make the first move, Lillie?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Magearna! Iron Head!" Lillie ordered. Magearna charges right towards the smaller Steel Type Pokémon.

"Meltan! Dodge and use Heabutt!" Sora ordered. Meltan dodges Magearna and lands a Headbutt on Magearna on the head. The hex nut Pokémon's stomach bagan growling in hunger, wanting some metal to eat.

"Magearna! Fleur Cannon!" Magearna opens its hand and fires a pink beam from it at Meltan.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Meltan's body hardened up and takes the hit. Meltan was doing a good job at defending, but it was taking damage at the same time. Magearna had ceased fire and saw Meltan was still standing, but barely standing.

"Meltan is really taking it," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"I agree. Meltan may have raised up defenses, but I don't think it'll be enough to keep going," Illima said.

Meltan had taken such heavy damage from Magearna since Magearna is way more experienced in battle than Meltan is, but that wasn't going to stop Sora one bit.

"Magearna! Fluer Cannon again!" Lillie ordered.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered.

Both Steel Type Pokémon fired their attacks and they both collided with each other. Both were powerful attacks. They both held on, not one of them was baking off one bit. They both held on until an explosion had occured. Both of Meltan and Magearna were knocked out from the battle. Both Sora and Lillie went up to their exhausted Pokémon.

"Are you alright, Magearna?" Lillie asked. Magearna nodded in response, but slowly. "I'm glad to hear it. You should rest up for a while." Lillie calls back Magearna.

"You too, Meltan. You should rest for a while. Until your stength comes back," Sora said as he calls back Meltan. He looks right at Lillie. "Wanna continue, Lillie?" She miles and nods.

"Yeah," Lillie said. She took out a Pokéball and threw it. "It's your turn, Ponyta!" Her Pokéball opens and Ponyta whinnies upon entry. Sora takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Spearow!" Sora shouted. Spearow lets out a loud cry upon entry. "You ready for your very first battle since becoming my Pokémon, Spearow?" Spearow didn't need to be told twice since he was ready to battle. "Okay Spearow! Move in with Drill Peck!" Spearow rotates his body around and dove down at the fire horse Pokémon.

'ponyta! Dodge and use Fire Spin!" Lillie ordered. Ponyta galloped out of the way and fired a stream of fire from her mouth. Spearow beame surrounded by the wall of fire to keep Sora from calling him back. "Now use Flame Charge!" Ponyta stomped her front hoves and charges right at Spearow.

"Spearow! Use your Aerial Ace!" Sora ordered. Spearow does a backflip and dives right towards Ponyta and lands a successful hit. "That was great! Now use Sky Attack!" Spearow's body glows in a light blue aura and flew right into Ponyta. The fire horse Pokémon wasn't gonna down down that easily and she snorts. "Ponyta has gotten stronger since you first got her, Lillie. Gladion is gonna be proud of that." Hearing Sora say that to her made her smile.

"Thanks Sora. I really appreciate that," Lillie said. "Flame Charge again, Ponyta!" Ponyta charges right towards Spearow again.

"Up!" Sora ordered. Spearow flies straight up to avoid Ponyta. "Aerial Ace again!" Spearow dashed right towards the equine Pokémon and successfully lands a hit. Ponyta skids across the ground. Spearow flies straight up and then he began to evolve. Everyone were amazed by the sudden evolution, Spearow was going through. Spearow was now a Fearow. "Wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Congratulations on your Spearow's evolution, Sora. You wanna keep going?" Lillie asked.

"With pleasure," Sora said. "Fearow! Use Drill Run!" Sora ordered. Fearow flew down to the ground and spins his whole body around like a drill and dashes right towards Ponyta.

"Alright Ponyta! Flame Charge!" Lillie ordered. Ponyta charges right at Fearow with her body surrounded by fire and ended up into a collision with each other. Fearow had won over Ponyta and lands a stab on her. The attack had knocked her out.

"Wow. That was amazing," Lillie said.

"Thanks. Your Ponyta put up a great fight too," Sora said. One more round?" Lillie calls back Ponyta and takes out another Pokéball.

"You know it, Sora. Go! Snowy!" Lillie shouted. Her Pokéball opens and Snowy enters the battle. Sora takes out his Pokéball containing his newest catch.

"You're up, Larvitar!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Larvitar enter the battle ready.

"I know Sora has the advantage since his Larvitar is a Rock Type, but Snowy has it too because Larvitar is a Ground Type Pokémon," Lillie said her thoughts. She ordered, "Snowy! Ice Beam!" Snowy fires Ice Beam right towards Larvitar.

"Larvitar! Dodge and use Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar dodges Ice Beam and forms some rocks and sends them at the white fox Pokémon.

"Snowy! Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Powder Snow right at Larvitar. Sora wasn't going to have that.

"Larvitar! Dodge and use Crunch!" Sora ordered. Larvitar manages to dodge Powder Snow and ran towards the Alolan Vulpix to land a bite.

"Powder Snow again!" Lillie ordered. Snowy waited until Larvitar was close enough. Once he was, she fired right into Larvitar, causing heavy damage.

"Lar!" Larvitar screamed.

Sora had to think of something fast, otherwise, Larvitar was gonna get turned into a popsicle. He had to come up with just one thing; he just it works.

"Larvitar! Earthquake!" Sora ordered. stomped the ground and everything was shaking. Kairi and the rest of the Alolan nine were shaking along with the ground. Snowy lost her footing as she stopped firing her ice attack. "Now use Rock Slide!" Larvitar forms rocks once again and sends them right to Snowy. The Alolan Vulpix got hit by the rocks and it was a heavy blow. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Larvitar fired Dark Pulse and it struck the white fox Pokémon and it knocks her out. "You did great, Larvitar! I knew you could do it!"

"Larvitar! Lar, Larvitar, tar!" Larvitar cheered, having to win his victory being Sora's Pokémon. Sora picks Larvitar up and swings him around. Larvitar smiled and cheered having to enjoy the ride. Kairi went up to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Win or lose, that'll be your prize," Kairi said. She giggles having to kiss him again on the same spot. Lillie smiles sweetly at the couple as did Snowy. The rest of the Alolan girls were captivated by the sight. Kiawe walked up.

"Okay, lovebirds. How about we get some more training down?" Kiawe said, interuppting their loving embrace. Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu glared at him as Illima and Sophocles had backed away. He looked right at the two boys and winced. "I shouldn't have interuppted them, right?" Kiawe asked in a high and squeaky voice. Sophocles and Illima both nod to confirm it. The Alolan girls all drew daggers for him and he felt himself wetting himself in fear. "Sora. Kairi. Would it help that I said sorry."

"I don't think it would," Kairi said.

"Yeah. You're on your own, Kiawe," Sora said.

Kiawe was really on hos own and he went into the corner and decided not to say any more since he didn't want to risk shooting his mouth off.

"Now that's taken care of; how about you have a round with me, Sora?" Illima challenged.

"You're on, Illima," Sora accepted.

Both trainers got into position for battle. Both had taken out one Pokéball each to prepare to battle.

"Go forth, Stantler!" SIllima shouted. The Pokéball opens and Stantler stomps his hooves in entry. Sora had seen how stronger Stantler had gotten since Illima saved him from that Pokémon hunter. Sora thought he would use a Normal Type against a Normal Type.

"Go right in, Ursaring!" Sora shouted. Ursaring let a loud roar upon entry. But, he then he let a yawn and scratched his belly. Sora wasn't expecting that from his Ursaring. He remembered that sometimes a Pokémon's personality can change after evolving. "You ready, Ursaring?" Ursaring nodded. "Okay! Ursaring! Metal Claw!" Ursaring's claws gave off a metallic glow and came right at Stantler. Illima smirked, because he anticipated that move from Sora.

"Stantler! Use Confuse Ray!" Illima ordered. Stantler fired a golden-orange light from his antlers and sent right at the bear Pokémon. Ursaring became confused as several little birds fly around his head. Sora didn't doubt Illima had been studying his tactics just by watching him battle for so long and from the previous times they battled.

"Ursaring! Try to snap out of it! Fury Swipes!" Sora ordered. Despite being confused, Ursaring swipes at the caribou Pokémon, but he just dodges a couple of times, but got hit a few times. "Now use Slash!" Ursaring tried to use Slash, but he ended up hurting himself in his counfusion.

"Stantler! Zen Headbutt!" Illima ordered. Stantler comes right at Ursaring with his head surrounded by a light blue aura and smacks the ursine Pokémon right on the mark. But, it wasn't enough to take Ursaring down. Ursaring makes a smirk at Stantler and he began to worry. Sora was quite the opposite.

"You still up for it, Ursaring?" Sora asked. Ursaring nodded. "Great! Okay! move in with Slash!" Ursaring goes right towards Stantler to land a Slash on Stantler.

"Stantler! Confuse Ray!" Illima ordered. Stantler fired another Confuse Ray right at Ursaring, but Sora wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Duck out of the way!" Sora called out. Ursaring ducked out of Confuse Ray's path and landed a hit on Stantler. "Great! Now finish up with Fury Swipes!" Ursaring swiped his claws on Stantler, not giving him a chance to dodge. Statnler was down for the count. Illima wasn't surprised to see Sora had won again.

"Well done, Sora. You getting better with each battle," Illima said, calling back his Stantler for some rest.

"Yeah. But, your Stantler has gotten stronger since he was a baby. You should be proud of him," Sora said, shaking his hand. Illima smiled as he knew Sora was right.

"You are correct, Sora. Shall we continue this?" Illima asked.

"I guess," Sora said. The group continued on with their training for half-an-hour and then they rested when they got done training. As they finished, they continued to make their way to Mahogany Town, but to get there, they would have to make a stop in Ecruteak City for a bit. "Ecruteak City, we made it." He smiled.

"So glad we came here again," Sophocles said.

"Yeah. But, since Ecruteak City was just a fork between Olivine City and Mahogany Town, why did Morty suggest we go there first?" Mallow asked.

"I guess we can ask him when we see him. But, in the meantime, let's hit the Pokémon Center. Our Pokémon could use a rest and so can we," Sora suggested.

"I like that idea, because, I could use a rest," Lana said.

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon headed off for the Pokémon Center to rest for a bit of rest since departing from Olivine City. As they arrived, Sora and Kairi were the first to have their Pokémon checked in as the Alolan nine had followed.

After doing so, Sora had accessed one of the picture phones to call Professor Oak to check in on things back home. He dialed the number and he found it odd that nobody is even there.

"Um, hello! Isn't anybody home? Professor Oak? Lea? Isa? Anybody?" Sora asked. Mimey comes by and sees Sora on the screen.

"Mime, Mr. Mime?" Mimey asked.

"Mr. Mime? If you're there, then does that mean..." Sora asked. His mother had shown up.

"Mimey? Is something going on?" Delia asked. She turns to the screen to see her son calling. "Sora! Hello! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey mom. It's been a while. Sorry I haven't been calling much," Sora said.

"Oh, it's alright, honey. I'm sure you were busy from your travels," Delia said. Somehow Sora had doubts about it. "So, how are things between you and Kairi? Is she keeping you out of trouble like she promised?" Sora smiled.

"You know it, mom. She and I are doing great," Sora told his mother. "And so are Lillie and the others. The same for Riku, Gladion, Hau, and everyone else so far."

"How wonderful," Delia beamed.

"But, what are you doing in Professor Oak's lab?" Sora asked.

"You know me, hun. Just helping him around the place. Kairi's grandmother has also been doing the same. Also, she's been adjusting nicely ever since she's moved to Pallet Town," Delia said. Sora smiled having to know how well she's fitting in. He saw the Comfey Kairi had brought for her floating by. "In fact, Mimey and Comfey have been getting along very nicely. I'm just happy to see he has made a new friend. Right Mimey?"

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey agreed.

"So, Comfey and Mimey have been hanging out so much since we for Johto, huh? Glad to hear it," Sora said. Just then, Professor Oak Kairi's grandmother, Isa, and Lea come along and see Sora on the screen.

"Sora, how wonderful to hear from you. I was just thinking about you," Professor Oak greeted.

"Hello there, dear," Kairi's grandmother added.

"Hey everyone. Just calling just to check and see how everything is going," Sora said.

"Funny you should mention it. Things have been quiet ever since the Necrozma incident Lusamine had told me about. Just glad that everything has worked out for the better. But, since then things have been quiet; for the most part," Professor Oak said. Sora raised a brow.

"What do you mean by most part?" Sora asked. "Is something wrong?" Professor Oak laughed.

"Oh, no, no. Just about a couple weeks ago, a group of Hoppip, Skiploom, and Jumpluff have come migrating here, but they have stumbled on the turf occupied by Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom and a fued began. But, that was over a small pond occupied by Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, and Politoed. Before we knew, it became a three-way fued. But, luckily, your Venusaur was able to put a stop to it before things escalated," Professor Oak explained

"And no, in case you're wondering; your Poliwrath wasn't involved in the fued," Lea said.

"But, we figured Venusaur had experience with these sorts of matters since helping out injured and abandoned Pokémon back when he was a Bulbasaur. So, he got your Sandslash and some other Sandslash involved into digging up a new pond for Grass Type Pokémon to share," Isa said.

"I'm just glad to hear Venusaur is doing great. The same for Sandslash. How about my and Kairi's other Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"They're all doing wonderfully, Sora. There were times your Charizard and Incineroar would go at it, but luckily, your Venusaur would break it up," Professor Oak. Sora had figured some fueds between some other Pokémon in Professor Oak's research ranch were going on, but he was glad to hear things were going great. "Anyway, where are you right now?"

"We're in Ecruteak City. We're on our way to Mahogany Town for my seventh Johto Gym battle," Sor answered.

"Ah, so you have earned six Badges already. I'm glad to hear that things are going well for you, my boy," Professor Oak praised him. "Anyway, since you have already earned a Badge there, I recommend you check out the local tea ceremony there. They're very famous in Ecruteak City and I am certain Kairi will enjoy it."

"Well, I should talk to her about that and take your word for it. And it was great talking to you again. I'll let you go back to your research, professor," Sora said.

"Thank you for your consideration, Sora," Professor Oak said.

"And be sure to tell Kairi how proud of her I am," Kairi's grandmother said. He smiled.

"I will," Sora said.

"And keep training hard, Sora. Love you," Delia said.

"Love you too, mom. Bye," Sora said. Everyone back home said bye as Sora had hung up. Sora joined up with his girlfriend and the Alolan nine when they were picking up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy. Kairi stood up and placed Togepi down next to Pikachu and his adoptive little brothers.

"So, how is everything back home, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled when she asked that.

"Everyone is doing great. Long story short, Venusaur has been breaking up fueds and your grandma said hi and she's proud of you," Sora said. Kairi smiled knowing how proud her grandma is if her. She then hugged her boyfriend and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Sora. Thank you for telling me," Kairi said. The Alolan girls have swooned at the sight.

"Also, how we try out the tea ceremony while we're here?" Sora suggested. "What do you say?" Kairi's face lit up when she heard him offer her a date at the tea ceremony.

"Sora," Kairi said in a low pitch voice. "I would love to." Sora smiled how he knew how she would react, but better.

"Thank you, professor for the idea," Sora said in his thoughts. Sophocles rolled his eyes at the thought of attending one of those.

"Ugh. A tea ceremony sounds so boring. Can't we just head to an arcade or something?" Sophocles questioned.

"Sophocles, you of all people should like to go to one of those because of the tea cakes they have there," Mallow chided him.

"Hey! I like food just as anyone, but even I have my limits," Sophocles said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan eight weren't buying what he said. They all knew he wanted to partake in on the food there.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

He took a look with just one eye and he saw that they were still skeptical about his claim.

"What? You all should know by now," Sophocles said. "Gimmie some credit!"

"Your credit is not good for it," Sora stated.

"Not good for it," Mina repeated. Sora laughed.

"See? Even Mina agrees with me," Sora stated.

"Okay, okay! You've got me! I wanna eat the tea cakes there! Happy?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"Happy that you're being honest with us, Sophocles," Kairi said. Sora turned to her. She giggled. "Your line?" Sora nodded. She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. His cheeks puffed up in defeat. Mallow, Lana, and Acerola laughed along with Kairi.

"Wasn't funny," Sora pouted. Kairi giggled.

"Was so," Kairi kisses him on the cheek. "You're so cute when your cheeks puff up. You look like a chubby-cheeked chipmunk when you do that." She kisses him on the cheek again. Sora just couldn't stay mad at her, so he caved in.

"Anyway, let's check the ceremony out and head there," Sora said.

"We could, but I wanna check out that one kabob place. Terra and Aqua treated us to one of those just before we got to the Gym," Sophocles suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Those kabobs were so yummy," Mallow seconded that.

"Yeah," Mina added.

"We never got to have those," Sora pointed out.

"Trust us, Sora. You and Kairi are going to love it," Acerola said.

The group made it to the cafe the Alolan nine treated the couple to the kabobs their friends were talking about. Sora and Kairi loved the tasty treats as did Pikachu, Togepi and the Pichu.

"These are tasty," Kairi said.

"Told you you guys are going to love it," Acerola said.

"These are even tastier than I remember," Lana said.

"You've said it, Lana," Hapu said, taking a bite.

"These might sell well at Mallow's resturant," Kiawe said.

"How yummy for my tummy," Sophocles said in a childish tone. He took another bite.

A lone Eevee wonders the streets and looks around.

"Vee, vee, vee," the Eevee chirped.

The group turns to see the lost little Pokémon.

"Oh, it's an adorable little Eevee," Lillie said.

"You don't think this Eevee is lost, do you?" Kiawe asked.

"She has to be," Kairi said. "And judging how she looks, she has to belong to someone," Kairi said.

"I agree. She has been groomed and just recently too," Illima said.

"Eevee!" A girl's voice called out. Eevee's ears perked up.

"Eevee!" The little Eevee chirped. The owner of the Eevee is a girl with her magenta hair tied in pigtails and her hairbands being pink pearls. She also has blue eyes. She wore a lavender shirt and blue shorts along with a pair of white shoes.

"There you are!" The girl said, running towards the group. "I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried sick about you." The group all knew that Eevee had to belong to the girl. She picks up her Eevee. "I'm sorry about that. I hope my friend here didn't cause you any trouble."

"Not really. She just showed up just a little while before you did," Sora said.

"I'm glad she didn't, because Eevee can be very naughty sometimes. And I'm sorry," the girl said.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"For not introducing myself. My name is Sakura," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

""Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sakura," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Shiny Pichu said.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I"m Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Say, Sakura, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the tea ceremonies being held here, would you?" Kairi asked. Sakura laughed when she heard her ask that. Kairi wondered what was so funny.

"That's the tea ceremony my sisters perfrom," Sakura said.

"Your sisters?" Kairi asked.

"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded. "My sisters and I all live here and they all have an evolved form of Eevee. My family have been hosting the tea ceremonies held here for many generations."

"Is that right?" Lillie asked. She paused for a moment as she remembered something. She remembered seeing a performance of young women wearing traditional Japanese clothes and they had a Jolteon, a Flareon, a Vaporeon, an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Glaceon, a Leafeon, and a Sylveon. "Say, Sakura. You mentioned that your sisters has an evolved form of Eevee and you have an Eevee. Don't they perform in the dance theater as well?" Sakura giggled.

"They also do that, but they have been busy running the tea ceremonies at our homes, so there's a different family that has a similar trait for Eevee, just like mine. Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's just, we've been here before and most of us attended the dance theater the last time we were here," Lillie said.

"And it have been a different family just as Sakura said," Illima said. Sakura turned to look at the group.

"Have you all been here before?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, it was just to earn a badge from Morty. And I will tell you, Morty was a tough contender," Sora said. Sakura got interested when he mentioned something about a badge.

"Sora, how many badges did you win?" Sakura asked.

"Six. The latest one I got was from the Olivine City Gym," Sora said. "Why?"

"Just curious. Anyway, you have to be pretty good if you have six badges already," Sakura said. "Also, here's what I heard; I heard that there was a Pokémon trainer that came here not too long ago and he had a Pokémon that nobody even knows about. And it took down Morty's strongest Pokémon like it was no big deal. And from what I heard about this mystery Pokémon is that the same trainer has it battling some strange Pokémon that been appearing all over Johto lately." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew she was talking about Silvally and the Ultra Beasts.

"Can you describe this trainer, Sakura? I mean, if to make sure you heard right," Sora stated.

"Since you asked, the rumors says that he has spiky brown hair and is wearing baggy clothes. He also has a necklace shaped like a crown and he has a Pikachu with him. And he was seen with some other train-" Sakura paused when she realized she's with those exact people. She turns to look at Sora and she can see that he matches the exact description. Sora chuckled nervously. "Wait a minute. You mean, you're that Pokémon trainer?"

"You really guessed right," Sora nervously admitted. Sakura shifted her eyes on the people she was talking to and she saw it was the exact trainers with him.

"If you're that Pokémon trainer, then do you know about those weird Pokémon that have been showing up?" Sakura said.

"We know all about it. But before we get into any detail, can you tell us is you have seen any one of them?" Illima asked.

"I did come to think of it. It wasn't too long ago when a weird thing just came from out of nowhere. It was all white and it was mixed with some blue and purple. What came out from it was a big thing that looked like a bunch of blocks, but it had eyes. Some of the blocks were looking like legs when it stood up," Sakura described. Sora took out his Pokédex and looked up Stakataka. The image of the Ultra Beast pops up.

"Does it look like this?" Sora asked, showing it to her.

"Yeah. That's exactly it," Sakura said.

"Just what happened after that?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, it was just in my home for a short while, but that same thing from before came back and the thing got sucked back in," Sakura said. "Have you seen it before?"

"We did," Sophocles said.

"What do you know about it?" Sakura asked.

"For starters, what you saw appearing on your doorstep was an Ultra Wormhole. And what came out of it was an Ultra Beast; Stakataka," Sora said.

"Ultra Beast?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"They started showing up on Johto just a short time after the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League tournament. But, there was one that came just before it ended," Kairi said.

"But, we can explain more later, since we have to get to the tea ceremony," Sora said. Sakura suddenly remembered what she was doing.

"Oh, right! I was leading you there! And don't worry, I won't ask you anymore about it right now," Sakura said. She led the group to her home. It happens to be one of those traditional Japanese mansions. "Here we are. This is my home." She entered the mansion gates and the group were amazed by how it looked. "If you like, we can get you dressed up with some rental kimonos." Sora had already seen Kairi in different dresses; he couldn't help but wonder how she would look in a kimono.

"That would be great," Sora said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine didn't waste any time to get dressed for the occasion.

Sora wore one that is suited for boys of Japan, but still wore his necklace. It was red and black from his top to bottom. He wore yellow sandals.

Kairi wore a pink kimono with heart-shaped Pokéballs patterns on the sleeves. She had a white sash tied around her waist. She wore white sandals.

Illima wore a similar kimono, similar to Sora's, but his is light brown and he wore black sandals.

Lillie wore a white kimono with a turquoise sash and white sandals. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Mallow wore a tropical green kimono with cherry blossoms on the sleeves as well. Her hair was tied in a bun.

Kiawe wore an orange kimono, but just like Sora and Illima. He had a red fire-shaped pattern on the right side of his chest and the bottom was black. He wore red sandals.

Lana wore a cerulean kimono with an indigo sash tied around her waist and she wore purple sandals. Her kimono had bubble patterns on the sleeves.

Sophocles wore one similar to the other boys and it was yellow and black. His had a lightning pattern on the chest.

Acerola wore a dark purple kimono with a ghostly pattern and wore a black sash and black sandals. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail.

Mina wore a white kimono with glitters of golden yellow stars on the sleeves and a crescent moon pattern on her right. She had a silver sash tied around her waist and she had her hair tied in curls instead of a bun. She wore pink sandals.

Hapu wore a slate gray kimono with dark gray Pokéball patterns on the sleeves and wore gray sandals.

Sora smiled at the sight of his girlfriend in a kimono; she looked even better than he would have imagined. She giggled.

"So, Sora. How do I look?" Kairi asked her boyfriend. Sora was speechless for a second, until Hapu snapped her fingers, snapping him out of his trance.

"Come on, loverboy! Say something nice about her!" Hapu said to him.

"R-R-Right," Sora said, regaining his words. He smiled. "You look so very beautiful. You look even better in a kimono than I thought you would." Sora blushed when he was complimenting her. Kairi smiled and giggled.

"Thank you. You look great too," Kairi said. She and Sora kisses each other on the lips. They departed lips when Sakura stepped out.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long," Sakura said. She is dressed in a kimono the same coloe as her shirt.

"You didn't," Mallow said.

"You also look so great, Sakura," Acerola said.

"Thanks Acerola. I have to greet the rest of the guests, but you guys go ahead and enjoy the tea ceremony," Sakura said to them.

"Thanks Sakura," Kiawe said.

The Alolan nine didn't waste time getting accustomed for the ceremony, while the couple and the Pokémon spent some time together. Kairi walked with Sora holding his arm.

"It feels like we gone back through time since being here," Kairi said. Sora wasn't even going to bring up that one time he and Kairi went back in time when they met Celebi again.

Just then, a young woman wearing a lime green kimono with dark green hair comes up to the couple and bows her head. She also has blue eyes, the same as Sakura.

"We welcome you. We're hoping that you enjoy the tea ceremony," she greeted. Sora and Kairi had to assume that this was one of Sakura's older sisters.

"It's good to be here," Sora said.

"I hope you two will enjoy your partake in the ceremony," the young woman said.

Sora and Kairi wondered the grounds they spotted Lillie and Mallow in a flower arrangement class; to those who don't know what it is, it's known as ikebana. The lesson is taught by a another young woman, but she has purple hair and she had brown eyes.

The couple wondered around some more and they listened to a musical sound with another young woman with red hair, but wearing light blue kimono playing on her shamisen. She's revealed to have green eyes upon opening them.

"So beautiful," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the spiky-eared Pichu also chirped.

"Pi," the Shiny Pichu added a chirp.

"It sure is," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The couple and the Pokémon came to the area where the tea would be served. They were greeted by another young woman with dark blue hair and she has red eyes. She wore a blue kimono with a white cresent moon with a black spot to represent night. She sat on her knees and bowed to them.

"Welcome, honrable guests," she greeted. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu all came in and all bowed back.

"Thank you," Sora and Kairi both said, bowing their heads back.

"Please feel free to enjoy the tea," the young woman said.

"Thank you offering the tea for us," Kairi said.

She began to stir the tea for the couple.

"It is tradion to turn the cup around before you begin drinking it," she said to them Sora and Kairi turned the tea cup in their hands and began to drink it.

"Wow. This is the best tea I have ever drank," Sora said.

"Same here," Kairi said. She smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you like it," she said to them. Not too long, Sakura came along to check on them.

"So, Sora, Kairi. How are you liking the tea my sister makes?" Sakura asked.

"It tastes great," Sora said.

"Hey Sakura," she greeted. She turns to the couple. "I should introduce myself. My name is Satsuki." The rest of the young women came in.

"My name is Koume," the red haired young woman introduced.

"My name is Sumomo," the dark green haired young woman introduced.

"And my name is Tamao," the purple haired young woman finished the introductions. "And we're all Sakura's sisters as you can guess." Sora and Kairi chuckled a bit.

"I can guess that you two are enjoying yourselves?" Sumomo presumed.

"Yeah we are," Sora said.

"Us and our other friends too," Kairi added.

Not too far, there were a couple of guys sneaking around the mansion grounds. They climbed over the walls. One of them has sunglasses and is bald and fat while the other was skinny and he has green spiky hair and wore a skull crossbone necklace.

"This looks like the place. You ready to crash the place?" The fat bald guy asked.

"Ready when you are," the skinny spiky-haired guy asked. He laughs very idiotically. They both fall to the ground, but the fat guy breaks the skinny guy's fall. "I call that a ten; on the Ricther scale." He laughs again.

"Shut up!" The fat guy said, covering his mouth. "You wanna get us caught and thrown out? Or worse, have the cops haul us off to jail again?"

"Sorry, Bulk," the skinny guy said.

"Come on Bone-head. We should to the main house. There should be all sorts of valuables inside it," Bulk said. The two party crashers went off for the main house to take whatever valuables were inside and to sell for high money. They went up to the house and made sure nobody was around. The went in through the window and crept quietly, not wanting to get caught. They made to one of the rooms and started to look around. "Come on. There's gotta be something here we can use; some jewels, cash, some of the art junk. Anything." They kept looking around, making a mess in the process. Bonehead went to a dresser and found it was full of women's underwear. He chuckles pervertedly.

"Hey Bulky! There are loads of ladies undies in here," Bonehead said. Bulk kicked him on the leg.

"We're here for valuables; something we can make a big buck off of! Not panties! Now, get away from there and help me look!" Bulk said. Bonehead shuts the drawer halfway and continues to search. One secrurity guard is roaming the halls when he heard a sound coming from the room.

"What was that?" He asked to himself. He sneaked to the room, not wanting to alert whoever it was in there. He takes a peek at the door and saw what was going on. He even saw one of the darwers on the dresser was opened. "I knew it! Mansion crashers." He takes out a Pokéball and lets out a Machoke. "Let's go get 'em, Machoke."

"Machoke," Machoke nodded. They both entered the room.

"Stop right there the both of you!" The secrutiy guard shouted.

"Crap! We've been caught!" Bonehead exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Bulk said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go Stunfisk!" Bulk threw his Pokéball and it lets out a brown flat-fish like Pokémon with two short brown fins on either side of its flat body, and a bright yellow tail fin. Two yellow markings run down its back. It has round eyes with black pupils, and pale brown lips. And it has yellow exclamation marking runs from its tail to the center of its body. "Stunfisk! Use Mud-Slap!" Stunfisk sends a small ball of mud right at Machoke.

"Dodge it!" The secrutiy guard called out. Machoke ducks out of the Mud-Slap's path. "Use Ice Punch!" Machoke's fist emitted Ice and came at Stunfisk. Bonehead takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Yamask!" The Pokéball opens and it lets out a small black, shadow-like Pokémon with two long arm-like limbs protruding from its upper body. On the end of its long slender tail like thing, it cradles a gold mask that resembles a human face. Its eyes are red with a small black pupil in the middle. "Use Hex!" Yamask's eyes glow purple and red. It then creates a sphere of black energy with a red eye in the middle. The eye then releases multiple dark blue rings of energy at Machoke. Machoke took a bad hit. The two intruders began to retreat. He takes out a walkie-talkie.

"We have two intruders on the premises! They have a Stunfisk and a Yamask in the posession!" The secruty guard said.

Not too long, an alram starts blarring. It catches everyone's attention. Sora, Kairi, Sakura, her sisters, and the Pokémon ran towards the main mansion and are joined by the Alolan nine. They bump into the intruders.

"Stop right there!" Sakura called out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sumomo exclaimed.

"Making a getaway," Bulk said to them.

"And you're not gonna stop us!" Bonehead added.

"Stunfisk! Go in there!" Bulk said. Bonehead takes out another Pokéball.

"Go right in, Cofagrigus! Join Yamask and Stunfisk!" Bonehead shouted, throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball lets out a gold-plated sarcophagus-like Pokémon with a blue trimmed headpiece. It has intimidating, slanted red eyes, and a malevolent grin with numerous sharp teeth. Four long, shadowy arms stretch out of the side of its body when they started coming out. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon in front of them.

 **Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground/Electric**

 **It conceals itself in the mud of the seashore. Then it waits. When prey touch it, it delivers a jolt of electricity. Its skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting its electricity.**

 **Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.**

 **Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Yamask**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Grave robbers has mistaken this Pokémon as a sarcophagus belonging to an ancient pharaoh** **and ended up being swallowed up and turned into mummies. They bait their victims with their gold-covered bodies and then devour them. Their favorite things to eat are gold nuggets.**

Sora winced at the last entry, imagining himself being mummified alive.

"I am never watching mummy movies again because of that Pokémon," Sora said in his thoughts, putting his Pokédex away.

"Just who do you think you are?" Satsuki questioned.

"The name's are Bulk and Bonehead. And we came down from Unova to have all sorts of treasures in our mitts!" Bulk said.

"Yeah! In our mitts!" Bonehead echoed. He laughs stupidly.

"Somebody call the zoo, because there are a couple of dumb animals out on the loose," Sora joked. Kairi stifled her laugh at the joke. Hapu rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bulk, that kid just said there are dumb animals out on the loose," Bonehead said, laughing.

"He's talking about us, bubble-brain," Bulk hissed. Bonehead laughed some more and then he realized Bulk was right.

"Hey!" Bonehead exclaimed. "You can't call us dumb animals and get away with it!"

"We're going have to teach you respect, you little spiky-haired runt!" Bulk said.

"First, you're going have to go pass us," Satsuki said. Sakura, Tamoe, Koume, and Sumomo all stepped in. "I choose you, Jolteon!"

"Eevee! I choose you!" Sakura shouted.

"I choose you, Flareon!" Koume shouted.

"I choose you, Vaporeon!" Sumomo shouted.

"I choose you, Umbreon!" Tamoe shouted.

Sakura and her sisters have sent out their Pokémon to deal with the intruder's Pokémon.

"Eevee! Tackle on Stunfisk!" Sakura ordered. Eevee charges towards Stunfisk. Eevee lands a hit on the trap Pokémon.

"Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt on Yamask!" Satsuki ordered.

"Flareon! Flamethrower on Cofagrigus!" Koume ordered.

Jolteon and Flareon fired their attacks on the two Ghost Type Pokémon.

"Vaporeon! Water Pulse on Stunfisk!" Sumomo ordered. Vaporeon forms a ball of water and sends it towards Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk! Dodge and use Mud-Slap on the weakest one!" Bulk ordered. Stunfisk sent out a ball of mud right at Eevee, landing a hit.

"Umbreon! Feint Attack!" Tamao ordered. Umbreon vanishes into thin air and strikes Stunfisk.

"Help me out here, Bonehead!" Bulk growled.

"Yamask! Shadow Ball! Cofagrigus! Use Shadow Claw!" Bonehead ordered. Cofagrigus swiped its shadowy hand right at Umbreon.

"Vaporeon! Stop Cofagrigus with Ice Beam!" Sumomo ordered. Vaporeon fires Ice Beam right at the coffin Pokémon, freezing it into a block of ice.

"Yamask! Hex!" Bonehead ordered.

"Flareon! Fire Fang!" Koume ordered. Flareon came at Yamask with its fangs emitting fire and lands a burning bite. It toss Yamask down to the ground, next to its evolved form.

"Stunfisk! Use Shockwave!" Bulk ordered. Stunfisk fired a beam of blue electricity and heads right towards Eevee. Satsuki wasn't going to have it.

"Jolteon! Get in front of Eevee!" Satsuki ordered. Jolteon got in front of Eevee and absorbed the electricity into its fur. "Now Jolteon! Swift!" Jolteon fired Swift and struck Stunfisk on the spot.

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam!" Sumomo ordered. Vaporeon fired Ice Beam and it freezes both trainers and their Pokémon.

"Brr," Bulk and Bonehead both said, shivering. A few minutes later, the Ecruteak City police came and apprehended the two felons. The trainers and Pokémon were placed in the police truck.

"We're going to remember this," Bulk said.

"Yeah! We're going to remember this," Bonehead said.

The door slams shut and the truck drives off.

"Glad that's taken care of," Satsuki said. She turns to the group. "I'm sorry about that. None of us were expecting anything like this to happen. We just wanted our guests to have a good time and we didn't want to disappoint them."

"Don't worry about it, Satsuki. We're used to this sort of thing," Sora said.

As soon as the things have calmed down, all that was left was for Sakura and her sisters do a dance performance for the guests on the next day; so the group had changed back into their casual wear. Sakura wanted to get to know Sora and Kairi while the Alolan nine went off to buy some fresh supplies for their Pokémon. Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu played with Sakura's Eevee while they talked.

"So, Sora and Kairi. How long have you two been a couple? I'm just curious to know," Sakura said.

"For a while now," Kairi answered. Sora puts his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"But, it feels like forever," Sora said. "And that's a good thing."

"I am curious about how you have met. I mean, I would like to hear it," Sakura said. The couple chuckled.

"Well, it started out just like any other day for me. I was out on a nature walk when I saw a Caterpie in a cage and I was kidnapped by a couple of poachers," Kairi said.

"It was the day I became a Pokémon trainer and got Pikachu. I got a Pidgey out of that cage and those same guys tried to take Pikachu. But, we managed to get away and we stumbled onto Kairi in their camp," Sora explained.

"Ever since that day, we've been traveling together," Kairi said. "And that's when I fell for him." Sakura was hanging on to it, word for word.

"Also, I've been curious about your necklace, Sora. I did hear that it is shaped like a crown. Is there a reason for it? Are you descended from royalty or something?" Sakura asked. Sora laughed.

"Nothing like that. But, you're not wrong to think it. This necklace has been in my family for many generations. My necklace is a symbol of knighthood," Sora said. Sakura was at awe to hear him say that.

"Knighthood?" Sakura asked at awe.

"Yeah. My mom told me a long time ago that I'm descended from a long line of knights in the old days. And all of the boys in my family wore this to symbolize it. Back in those days, the people would believe that all of the boys in my family were knights in their eyes.," Sora said.

"You mean you have the blood of a knight in your veins? That is very romantic," Sakura said feeling moved. "When you told me how you met, it just sounds like you're Kairi's knight in shining armor. I have to admit, Kairi I am envious of you. And when I first saw you together, I just thought you were a very cute couple. But, what about Lillie, Illima, and the rest? Have you been traveling with them for a long time?"

"Yeah we did," Sora said.

"How did you two meet them?" Sakura asked.

"We met them when were heading for Celadon City for my fourth Gym battle in Kanto. It was when I had my battle against a trainer named Riku," Sora explained.

"Was Riku pretty good?" Sakura asked.

"He is. I gave it everything I had against him and I lost. He beat my Pikachu with his own Eevee," Sora said.

"Riku has an Eevee of his own?" Sakura asked.

"He does. And he's just as cute as yours," Kairi said. She giggled at their first meeting. "He had a similar hairstyle as Riku; and that just made him cuter."

"I can bet," Sakura said. "But, there's also one more thing that I'm envious of you about, Kairi." The couple both looked at her.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sora asked.

"The thing is, I'm anvious of you two. You get to travel around and see the world and meet all sorts of people and Pokémon. It must be exciting," Sakura said.

"It is," Sora said.

"It's been my dream to travel around and see the world like you," Sakura said.

"I'm not gonna lie, it had been tough, but traveling with Sora and the others have made the adventure pretty exciting," Kairi said.

"Also, I have been wondering something about those strange Pokémon. I remember that you called the one that appeared here an Ultra Beast. Just what are Ultra Beasts to begin with?" Sakura asked.

"They're Pokémon that came from a different dimension called Ultra Space. And as you already get, we had our share of run-ins with them," Sora said.

"So, these Ultra Beasts came here from another world? Why would they come here?" Sakura asked.

"That we don't know. But, it's not the first time that they did," Kairi said. Sakura blinked twice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The tale we're about to share with you took place a long time ago in the ancient days of the Alola region. That's where Riku, Lillie and the rest of our travel comapnions came from. They came here when Ultra Wormholes were opened by an Ultra Beast called Necrozma. Several of them came right over, so the four Island Guardians, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini battled them. Their battle almost destroyed the Alola region. Solgaleo, the legendary Pokémon of the sun, and Lunala, the legendary Pokémon of the moon, created a small Pokémon called Cosmog and left them in the care of the four Island Guardians until they were fully evolved," Sora explained. Sakura was amazed to hear such a legend.

"Wow," Sakura said.

"I know, we could believe it either," Kairi said.

"And what about that one Pokémon that you used against Morty? Where does it fit in?" Sakura asked.

"The one you're talking about is Silvally. It's actually a synthetic Pokémon created by Faba, a scientist who works for the Aether Foundation. Riku has one and another trainer named Gladion has one," Sora said. "And no, in case you're wondering, I don't have it with me right now."

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's at Professor Oak's lab. He's a great Pokémon researcher," Kairi said.

"Sounds like you never have a dull day," Sakura said.

"I guess you can say that," Sora said.

"Well, the thing is, I always wanted to travel around and see the world. To go on my own Pokémon journey. But, the thing is, I don't want to do it by myself; I mean, not yet. So, if it's okay with you, I would like to learn what I can about being a Pokémon trainer just like you," Sakura said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Kairi said.

The couple and Sakura met up with the Alolan nine as soon as they got what they need.

"Good timing, you guys. We were about to go looking for you," Hapu said.

"Got the necessary supplies?" Kairi asked.

"Sure did," Lana said.

"We got stocked up with some medicines, so we should be good to go," Lillie said.

"That's good to know, guys," Sora said. "Especially if it means there's one more Pokémon to take care of."

"Why? Is Eevee sick?" Sophocles asked.

"What Sora means is I wanna learn about training Pokémon just like you," Sakura said. "If that's okay." The Alolan nine all smiled at that.

"I don't have any problems with that," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Acerola said.

"We can teach you what we can, so you can be the best trainer you can be," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"The more the merrier, Sakura," Illima said.

"It'll be fun to have you come along," Lana said. That made Sakura happy to hear that.

"Oh, thank you! I have a dance performance for a tour group tomorrow afternoon and I'll break the news to my sisters as soon it's over. I'm going have to ask their permission to learn from you," She pleaded her new friends. "Please be there!"

"We'll be there to support you," Kairi said.

On the very next afternoon, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine and the Pokémon watched Sakura and her sisters do their dance performance and it seems to be going rather well; except for Sakura dropping her umbrella, but she manages to recover just a little. As soon as their perfomance was over, Sakura had announced her intentions of learning what she can about Pokémon training from her new friends. Sora, Kairi and their friends have stood by her side as they promised. Her sisters were pretty shocked to hear such a request.

"You know how much I love Pokémon and you don't need me here, so please let me learn what I can from them," Sakura pleaded.

"Why is it so important?" Satsuki asked.

"It's just, I want to get stronger. I want to prove that I can be the best Pokémon trainer I ccan popssibly be. I wanna prove it not only to you, but also to myself," Sakura said.

"Why now?" Koume asked.

"You haven't even mastered everything in the tea ceremony yet," Sumono pointed out.

"That's right. If you can't master your umbrella, how can you master Pokémon?" Tamoa asked.

"Oh please, let me," Sakura pleaded.

"You can see that your sister's mind is made up. I promise that we will do our best to teach her what we know," Kairi said.

"And I understand that you have some concerns for her; I have a little sister too and I worry about her every chance I get," Kiawe said.

"The same for me. I have twin little sisters myself and they can be such a handful. So, it shouldn't be a problem for me," Lana said.

"So, you can put your worries to rest since she'll be in very good hands," Sora said. Satsuki thought for a moment.

"Well, all of you look look like you know what you're doing. So, I guess it's okay," Satsuki said. Sakura smiled. "But, there's is going to be one condition."

"Okay. Name it," Sora said.

"We all wanna see how good you are in a Pokémon battle. If you can beat us in a Pokémon battle, then we will let her learn what she can and set off on her own journey when she's ready," Satsuki said.

"You've got yourselves a deal," Sora accepted.

Everyone stepped outsode on the mansion grounds. Sakura's sisters changed into their casual clothes just before they did.

"I know we ignore her, but I'll miss Sakura if she went away," Koume said.

"Let's see if our sister wants to learn from them after we have our battle," Satsuki proposed. "We'll have four one-on-one Pokémon battles? Any four of you against all four of us." It was obvious Sora and Kairi were stepping up. Mallow and Acerola also stepped up also. Sora nodded as the choice had been made.

"You got yourselves a series of battles," Sora said. "Which one of you is up first?"

"I'll get things started," Sumomo said, taking out her Lure Ball. "Vaporeon! Go!" Sumomo threw her Lure Ball and it lets out her Pokémon.

Mallow volunteered to have the first battle and she knew the right one to use.

"Go! Tsareena!" Mallow shouted, throwing her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out her partner Pokémon. "Tsareena! Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it, Vaporeon!" Sumomo called out.

Tsareena sends Magical Leaf to strike the bubble jet Pokémon, but Vaporeon had avoided it like it was no problem. "Now fire Ice Beam!" Vaporeon fired Ice Beam to freeze the fruit Pokémon.

"Tsareena! Dodge and use Trop Kick!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena avoids Ice Beam and lands a kick as Tsareena's leg glows tropical green. "Now use Solar Blade!" Tsareena's leaves starts to take in sunlight to strike at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon! One more Ice Beam!" Sumomo ordered. Vaporeon fired Ice Beam to hit Tsareena. The fruit Pokémon did take the hit, but it wasn't enough to stop her, so she got Solar Blade ready to strike at the Water Eeveelution and she landed a successful blow. Vaporeon was down for the count. "No way! I lost!"

"I knew you could do it, Tsreena!" Mallow praised her. She gives her partner a hug and she hugs Mallow back.

"Not bad, Mallow. You're better than I would have thought," Sumomo said, calling back her Vaporeon.

"I'm up," Koume said, taking out her Friend Ball. "Flareon! Go!" She threw her Friend Ball and Flareon enters the battle. Kairi had stepped in and drew out her Pokéball.

"Go! Marowak!" Kairi shouted. Marowak twirls her bone upon entry.

"A good call on Kairi's part for sending a Ground Type against Flareon," Haou said.

"Will it be enough?" Illima asked.

"Flareon! Fire Fang!" Koume ordered. Flareon came at the bone keeper Pokémon to land a burning bite.

"Marowak! Bone Club!" Kairi ordered. Marowak smacks the flame Pokémon with her bone. "Now use Headbutt!" Marowak moves in to deliever a Headbutt.

"Flareon! You use Headbutt too!" Koume ordered. Both Pokémon charged into each other head first. "Now use Flamethrower!" Flareon fires Flamethrower and it lands a hit on her. It wasn't enough to bring Marowak down.

"Marowak! Bonemerang!" Marowak threw her bone right at Flareon.

"Dodge it!" Koume called out. Flareon jumps over the bone. "Now use Fire Fang!" Flareon came at Marowak to land a hit, but it got hit from behind by Marowak's bone. Marowak catches it in her hand.

"Great job, Marowak! Now use another Bone Club!" Marowak came at Flareon and gives the flame Pokémon another strike with her bone and Flareon had gone down for the count.

"Oh! I can't believe I lost" Koume cried.

"Don't sweat it, Koume," Tamoa said. I'm up next." She takes out her Fast Ball. She throws it. "Go! Umbreon!" Umbreon is let out and lets out a loud cry. Acerola steps in for the match. She takes out her Pokéball and threw it.

"I choose you, Mimikyu!" Acerola shouted. When Mimikyu is let out, Satsuki, Sumomo, Koume, and Tamoa were fightened by Mimikyu's appearence. Sakura was a bit intimidated by its appearence since she thought it was a Pikachu for the moment.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?! It looks so scary!" Koume gasped.

"I think that's a Mimikyu. I heard if you look under the cloth it wears, you'll die from fright. And that's what makes it so scary," Sumomo said.

'Scary or not, it's still going to lose," Tamoa said. "Umbreon! Snarl!" Umbreon releases multiple purple and black rings of energy from its mouth right at Mimikyu. Mimikyu did take the hit; the head on the cover falls on the side. Koume and Sumomo winced with fight when they saw that.

"Mimikyu! Shadow Ball!" Mimikyu sends out a ball of shadow and sends it right at Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Tamoa ordered. Umbreon charged towards Mimikyu with its tail giving off a metallic glow to strike the disguise Pokémon.

"Mimikyu! Block it with Wood Hammer!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu blocks Iron Tail with Wood Hammer. "Now use Play Rough!" Mimikyu rushes over to Umbreon and starts to pummel the moonlight Pokémon in a dust cloud. Once the dust cloud was clreared, Mimikyu was still standing and Umbreon was beaten.

"Okay. One more battle," Satsuki said. Sora had stepped up. He takes out a Pokéball to get ready to battle. He takes out a Pokéball and Satsuki takes out a Moon Ball. "Go! Jolteon!"

"Go! Kabutops!" Sora called out. Larvitar had entered the battle against the lightning Pokémon.

"Jolteon! Double Kick!" Satsuki ordered. Jolteon moved its legs forward tp land a kick on the rock prehistoric Pokémon.

"Kabutops! Dodge and use Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Larvitar manages to dodge Jolteon kicks and gave a hurl of rocks. Jolteon had gotten hit by one of the rocks. "Now use Bubble Beam! Kabutops fires Bubble Beam right at Jolteon.

"Not bad, Sora. But, Jolteon has the edge because your Kabutops is a Water Type," Satsuki pointed out.

"Yeah. But, it takes more than Types to win Pokémon battles!" Sora said. "Kabutops! Slash!" Kabutops charged right at Jolteon and lands a slash with his scyhes.

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt!" Satsuki ordered. Jolteon fired Thunderbolt and it strikes Kabutops on the spot. Kabutops had taken heavy damage.

"Kabutops! Hang in there!" Sora urged him. "Mud Shot!" Kabutops fired Mud Shot to strike at Jolteon.

"Dodge it!" Satsuki ordered. Jolteon dodges Kabutops's attack, but Kabutops kept fring until Kabutops had landed a successful hit. "Jolteon!"

"Move in with another Slash!" Sora ordered. Kabutops has landed a Slash attack on Jolteon. The lightning Pokémon struggles to get up on its feet, but falls onto the ground, having to lost to Sora's Pokémon. "And that makes four."

"It does," Satsuki agreed. She smiled. "You're even better than I thought. Even if you had lost, I still would have let Sakura learn what she can from you."

"Satsuki? You really mean it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You have our permission to learn from Sora and your other friends. And you may go on your own journey once you're ready," Satsuki said.

"You have our word, we'll do our best to teach her," Sora said. Satsuki smiled.

"I already know you can, Sora," Satsuki said. She turned to her youngest sister. "Just be sure that you follow their instructions through, li'l sis."

"I will! And thank you!" Sakura said.

"What you said to me earlier is reason enough; and so is having such good friends, even though you have known them for a short time," Satsuki said. Tears slid down her eyes. "I only wish mom and dad were here to see this. They would be so very proud of you." Sakura hugged her oldest sister and not too long, her other sisters joined in. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all smiled at the sight.

With that settled, Sakura has officially entered bootcamp and her instructors have vowed to whip her into shape when it comes to training Pokémon. i wonder how it'll go for the group when they try their best to play teacher. Just wait and see in the next chapter.


	165. Sora vs Eusine

**Episode 165: Sora vs Eusine**

Sakura had joined her new friends/teachers at the Pokémon Center to begin her first lesson which is taking place first thing in the morning. Sakura was sleeping soubdly in one of the rooms of the Pokémon Center and Magnemite comes floating in with a small alarm clock ticking. It was almost six 'clock. When the clock strikes six, the alram goes off and Sakura screams as she rushes out of bed.

"I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Sakura screamed as she rushed out of bed and stumbled in front of the feet of Sora. She looks up to see Sora smirking at her.

"Good morning, sunshine. Hope that you had a good rest," Sora said.

"I did until that I was woken up with that alarming alarm clock," Sakura yawned.

"Eev," Eevee also yawned.

"What was with that alarm clock anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry about that. It was something Sophocles wanted to do. Anyway, since you're up, we'll have breakfast in the messhall; and your first lesson starts after that," Sora said. Soon after they ate, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine had led Sakura out in the grasslands just outside of the city. "Okay Sakura. First lesson is to catch yourself a Pokémon that lives in the wild."

"That sounds pretty easy," Sakura said.

"Not as easy as it seems," Sora said in his thoughts, remembering his first attempt. He figured teaching Sakura about catching a wild Pokémon might help make up for unforfunate messup. Sora spoke out loud, "Okay, the key is to start out by finding the easist one to catch. Kairi will demonstrate it for you. Kairi?" Kairi nods.

"The thing is to find a Pokémon that is suitable for your very first catch. What you do is to weaken the Pokémon before you catch it," Kairi instructed. She hears rustling nearby in some trees and she turns to see a Green Hoppip floating by. "Hey, a Green Hoppip!" She takes out the Pokéball containing her newest Pokémon. "Go Mareep!" She threw her Pokéball and stars swirls around Mareep upon entry. "The key to cathing a wild Pokémon is to pick the right Pokémon to do it." She turns to her Mareep. "Okay Mareep! Signal Beam!" Mareep fired Signal Beam from her tail and it manages to hit Hopip, knocking it out of the air. That made Hoppip angry and it charges in with Tackle. Hopip lands a hit using speed into its charge attack.

"Wow. That Hopip is fast," Sakura said. She wanted to point something out. "Hoppip is a Grass Type Pokémon. Wouldn't Electric Type Attacks be ineffective against it?"

"That's a good question to ask Sakura. And yes, normally, Electric Type Attacks would have little effect on Grass Type Pokémon; but Hoppip is a Flying Type so it can take normal damage since being a Grass Type and a Flying Type," Lillie explained.

"What Lillie means is when Pokémon has dual typings, the damage that would be super effective due to Type will take normal damage. Flying Type Pokémon are normally weakened by Electric Type attacks and Kairi's Mareep's Signal Beam is a Bug Type attack; and attacks that are Bug Type are what Grass Type Pokémon are weak against," Illima explained.

Sakura had taken a moment to let it all sink in and nodded as she understood.

"Right! I get it now!" Sakura said.

"Mareep! Electro Web!" Kairi ordered. Mareep fired a web of electricity and it strikes the flying plant-like Pokémon. Hoppip was caught in the electrified web good. Kairi saw it was a good opportunity to catch it. "Once the Pokémon is weakened, the key is to get a Pokéball ready and you'll catch it." She takes one out and throws it right at the green Hoppip. The green Hopip flows inside and the ball wobbles around for a bit until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands his girlfriend his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep her new Hoppip with her or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to send her to Professor Oak's lab. She hands it back to Sora. "And that's how it's done."

"Wow Kairi. That was great. You caught that Hopip like it was no problem," Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura," Kairi said.

"But, why did Sora hand you his Pokédex like that? And where did the Pokéball go?" Sakura asked.

"It's our way to sending Pokémon at home because we can only carry six at a time. The key is having the right Pokémon on your team," Sora said.

"Catch more than six, then the extra ones will be somewhere you know and trust for backup," Kairi added.

"I wanna give it a try," Sakura said. She looked around and she spoteed a Pidgey pecking the ground and eating some worms. She turns to her Eevee. "Okay Eevee! Move in with Tackle!" Eevee charges towards Pidgey and it lands a Tackle right on the spot. Pidgey responds by giving Eevee a Tackle. "Eevee! Sand-Attack!" Eevee kicks up sand it it pelts Pidgey, but it is unaffeted. Pidgey flaps its wings and kicks up a wind and sends it right at Eevee. The attack knocks her out. Pidgey flies away to escape. Sakura gasped and ran towards the evolution Pokémon. She picked Eevee up in her arms. "Oh, Eevee! Are you alright?"

"Eevee," Eevee answered sadly.

"Don't worry, Eevee. You did your best. That's all that matters," Sakura said kindly.

"And that's what should matter, Sakura," Kairi said, walking up to her. "You should always believe in your Pokémon and they'll give it everything they have."

"I'm glad. But, why didn't Eevee's Sand-Attack work? It should bring down that Pidgey's accuracy," Sakura said.

"You're right, Sakura. It should have. Unless it had the ability known as Keen Eye," Illima said.

"Keen Eye?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. What it does is prevent accuracy loss. The one thing you should also consider that there are Pokémon that have certain abilities which can throw trainers off. Like for example, Pikachu has the Static ability; it allows Pikachu to paralyze the attacking Pokémon when they make contact," Illima said. "Even Ground Type Pokémon."

"I guess I should have thought of that before I had Eevee use Sand-Attack, huh?" Sakura sniffled.

"Don't sweat it, Sakura. You just made a little mistake on your very first try. It happens. It happens to all of us," Sora said. He suddenly felt Kairi's icy glare on him. Sora chuckled nervously. "I mean, it happens to most of us. Not that it happens to certain people." Kairi smiled and nodded.

"And I thought I was in the dog house," Kiawe whispered to to Lana.

"Just be careful the next time or else you'll be wearing a flea collar," Lana whispered back. Kiawe grumbled, remembering yesterday.

"Anyway, we should have your Eevee checked into the Pokémon Center and have her rested up," Kairi said.

"Okay. We can try again later," Sakura said. Everyone made it back to the Pokémon Center and she had Eevee checked in to be healed up. Sakura still felt bad about letting her Eevee get beaten on the frst try. Kairi noticed her so down. She looked to her Togepi and wondered if she should say something to lift her spirits. Togepi nodded a bit. Kairi decided to do her best to cheer Sakura up.

"You doing okay, Sakura?" Kairi asked kindly.

"I'm fine. It's my Eevee I'm worried about. I still can't believe it happened," Sakura said. "My sisters will never let me hear the end of it."

"Are you worried that you won't be as good a trainer even when we're teaching you?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered sadly.

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't sure that I would be any good myself," Kairi said.

"Really? You didn't?" Sakura asked shocked.

"You may not believe it, but it's true," Kairi said.

"But, I watched you battle my sister Koume. And your Marowak took her down like it was not a problem," Sakura said.

"True I did. The truth is, I thought I would be terrible at training Pokémon, but after seeing how I'm good at taking care of Pokémon that weren't even mine I knew I was wrong to doubt myself. The reason I got so good is because I believed in myself, the same way I belive in Sora; and he belives in me," Kairi said. "I good just by watching Sora and everyone else. I guess you can say that it rubbed off on me." Sakura giggled.

"I can see that. But, there was something I have been curious about," Sakura said.

"Okay. Shoot," Kairi said.

"Well, I was wondering how your family reacted to you about you training Pokémon?" Sakura asked.

"I wrote a letter to my grandma and she said that she's very proud of me that I have my own Pokémon," Kairi said.

"What about your mom and dad?" Sakura asked. Kairi sighed at the question.

"They would be so thrilled; if they were alive today," Kairi said. Sakura started to regret asking her such a painful question.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to ask you such a hurtful question," Sakura said.

"It's okay, Sakura. You didn't know. Sora was pretty shocked when I told him about them," Kairi said.

"Was he comforting?" Sakura asked.

"He was very comforting," Kairi said smiling. "Just the same way I was to him." Sakura looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Did Sora go through a tragedy too?" Sakura asked.

"He did. Sora grew up without knowing his dad; so he lived with his mom his whole life. That's where the necklace came from. But, even though he never knew his dad; it didn't stop him from being so cheerful," Kairi said.

""Is that what you love about him, Kairi?" Sakura asked.

"It is. And how brave he is. And loyal," Kairi said lovingly. Sakura could sigh as she swooned.

"You are so lucky, Kairi. Lucky to have such a boyfriend like Sora. So very lucky," Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura. That was nice of you to say," Kairi said.

"And I hope that you won't be jealous if I say this, but I think your boyfriend is very cute," Sakura said. "Just you know, I don't plan on stealing him from you, so don't worry and get get mad," Sakura said. That made Kairi giggle.

"It's okay. I know you don't," Kairi said. "So, You have nothing to worry about. Also, Sora gets jealous whenever some other boys would come onto me." Kairi giggled again. Sakura also giggled. "Also, that was my first impression of Sora when I met him; that and crazy." Sakura laughed some more.

"I can really see that," Sakura said, laughing. Hearing a ding, Sakura went over to Nurse Joy with concern for her Eevee. "Nurse Joy! Is my Eevee okay?"

"Your Eevee is just fine. Your Eevee just needs to rest and she'll be as good as new again," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm glad," Sakura said. She takes Eevee back and she calls her back to her Pokéball. She turns to Kairi. "Anything you would like to teach me?"

"Sure. Just come with me," Kairi said. She taught Sakura some basics about making Pokémon food. "It's very important to keep proper tabs on their diets. I have made different recipies that regards on certain Types." Kairi mixed in some berries and other ingredients. "You just need to make sure that you feed them properly."

"I'll be sure to properly remember that, Kairi," Sakura said. Kairi gave a bowl of freshly made Pokémon food to Togepi, Raichu, Abra, Mareep, Marowak, and Magby to eat. Sora's and the Alolan nine's Pokémon were given their lunch as did the Pichu. Th two girls joined Sora and the Alolan nine for some lunch in the messhall.

Meanwhile, outside, Weevil and Rex had made it to Ecruteak City, keeping themselves up by using large sticks as canes.

"So glad that we made it back to the mainland. I used up about five barf bags while we were out in the ocean," Rex groaned.

"I used up seven," Weevil wheezed. "But, who's keeping score here? I'm just so steamed about how we let the opportunity for revenge slips right out of our hands all because of those Ultra Beasts!"

"I know right? Just wait until I get my hands on that Sora Ketchum, his girlfriend, and those other meddlers! When I do see them, I'm going to do what we should have done in the first place!" Rex stated.

"Same here, Rex! Now come on! We heard they went through here. So, they should be on their way to Mahogany Town already," Weevil said.

Weevil and Weevil walked through Ecuteak City to search for Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine to have their revenge like they should have done back on the Whirl Islands.

The group took Sakura out to shop for potions and other accessories for travel.

"Okay Sakura. It's important to have potions, and status healing products, and other accesories to have with you on your journey," Hapu said.

"It is good when you're not around any Pokémon Centers for miles," Kiawe said.

"A good thing to remember," Sakura said.

The group stepped out of the shop, unaware of Weevil and Rex walking down the street. They both grinned evilly when an opportunity had at last shown itself.

"Looks like our search is over," Weevil said.

"Yeah. Let's follow them and wait for the right time to launch our attack," Rex said.

The two teens follows the group through the city right to the Burned Tower. Sora had burning memories about seeing three nameless Pokémon dying. He sighed heavily at the memory. Lukily, Kairi snapped him out of his funk.

"You awake, Sora?" Kairi asked, pretending not to know what's on his mind.

"Wide awake," Sora responded. He whispered to her, "Thanks for snapping me out of it."

"Anytime," Kairi whispered back.

"The Burned Tower. This brings back memeories," Kiaw said.

"Have you been here the last time you've been here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. This is where we met Morty and Eusine for the first time. Where we learned about the legend of Ho-Oh and about the three Legendary beasts-" Illima said before he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Suicune, Raikou, and Entei," Eusine said, walking up. The group turned around to see Eusine after a while.

"Eusine!" The group all said at once.

"It's been quite some time," Eusine said.

"Same here, Eusine," Sora said.

"And it looks like you've all improved since the last time I have seen you," Euisine said. "Anyway, what brings all of you here?"

"We were just passing through here to Mahogany Town, but we came for an extended stay," Lillie said gesturing to Sakura.

"I see," Eusine said.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Kairi asked.

"Well, since the last we met, I came back here to Ecuteak City to do some additional research on Raikou since Team Rocket's attempt on using Raikou's power of thunder for their evil ends have ended in failure," Eusine explained. Sakura remembered hearing that stuff tends to happen and she knew this had to be one of those things. She turns to Mina and she nods to confirm it. "But, in addition to that, I have been keeping my eyes open for any other signs of activities for any signs of Entei and Suicune, but so far I have found nothing. But, as news of a mysterious black creature have spread I have been sent in to investigate. I came across one of the known sightings of this creature and of Entei."

"Entei?" Sora asked. He then realized Entei had to been battling Necrozma and it made some sense since he saw it battle Lugia, Solgaleo, and Lunala as well.

"Yes. As I have investigated, several other mysterious creatures have made their presence known as they all appeared before. I have battled against them, but they have quickly overwhelmed my Alakazam and some of my other Pokémon. And just when hope was lost for me, the mysterious creatures have done battle with Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. I was so amazed by the sight of them, but they were evenly matched by the creatures, but those creatures have vanished the same way as they appeared," Eusine explained. The group all knew he had to be talking about the Ultra Beasts.

"Did they happen to be sucked up into a strange vortex in the sky?" Sora asked. Euisine looked right at him with shock.

"Yes! But, I must ask you. How do you know that?" Eusine asked.

"I didn't, I just guessed," Sora said.

"And it was a very good guess. But, you sounded familiar with them just by the way you've asked it," Eusine pointed out.

"Very," Mina said.

Tell me what you know about them," Eusine said.

"Okay. Just try not to be surprised when we let it out," Sora said. Eusine waited to hear what he had to say. "Okay. The thing is, those creatures you saw were Ultra Beasts. What they are Pokémon from a different dimension. They've been coming here and they've been causing trouble." Eusine was a bit surprised when he heard Sora mention Ultra Beasts to him.

"So, those were the Ultra Beasts I have been hearing about. I only thought they were nothing but rumors," Eusine said.

"They're not," Illima said.

"They're real," Hapu added.

"Yet, somehow, I shouldn't be surprised to hear that you would have something to do with it since meeting with Raikou. You didn't happen to see any of the legendary Pokémon battling these Ultra Beasts, have you?" Eusine asked.

"Funny you should ask me that. The black creature that made an appearence was Necrozma. And it battled against Solgaleo, Lunala, and Lugia back on Ogi Island," Sora explained.

"What?! You saw Lugia?!" Euisine exclaimed.

"Yeah. But, before that, we came across an Ultra Beast and it overwhelmed our Pokémon just before Suicune had shown up," Sora said.

"You saw Suicune as well?!" Eusine asked.

"Yeah. And that was for the second time too," Sora said. Euisine wanted to know more.

"When did you see Suicune and when?!' Eusine asked.

"When we first came here in Johto. And we saw it just outside out New Bark Town," Sora said. Eusine was amazed by this development. He had no idea how he could be so full of surprises.

"Sora. I have a proposition to offer," Eusine said. Sora looked right at him.

"Okay. What?" Sora asked.

"I wish to have a battle with you. I have witnessed your skills in battle. And the battle you had with Morty was something; despite never attending it myself. But, the way you handled your Pokémon was very impressive. So, I am challenging you into a Pokémon battle. I want to see if you are worthy of Suicune's honor," Eusine said. Sora smiled and he had to hold Eusine to his word.

"Sure. Just name the time and place," Sora said, accepting the challenge," Sora said.

"Meet me right here within one hour. I look forward to it," Eusine said. Sora and the rest of the group made their way back to the Pokémon Center to prepare. Sora had accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Fearow, Ursaring, and Kabutops for Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr. Sora couldn't help but wonder on what other Pokémon Eusine had at his exposal bedies his Alakazam. He had to wait and see for himself.

"I'm going to be ready for anything he throws at me. I just have to keep my cool and do my best, because he's not going to throw any punches with me," Sora said in his thoughts.

"So, how good is Eusine?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty good the way he handles his Alakazam," Acerola sad.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"He held his own against those Team Rocket guys and those were some tough hombres," Sophocles said.

"And they were ruthless," Lana added.

Sakura was amazed to hear about their run-in with a couple of Team Rocket members and saving a legendary Pokémon just like Raikou. And what surpised her more when she heard that her new friends had a similar experience with Suicune. She wondered if they had some other encounters with some legendary Pokémon too.

The hour came just in time for Sora and Eusine to have their battle. Sora, Kairi, Sakura, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon had arrived for their battle.

"I knew you would come, Sora. I have been waiting for you," Eusine said.

"I'll give you a battle worth remembering," Sora said. Unknown to the group, Rex and Weevil were hiding in the bushes nearby. "You ready to do this?" Sora asked.

"More than ready, Sora," Eusine said, taking out a Pokéball. "We shall make make it four-on-four."

"I'm game," Sora said.

"I shall begin the battle with Drowzee!" He threw the Pokéball and Drowzee waves its arms around upon entry. Sora makes his first choice.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Sora called out. The PokPokéball opens and Feraligatr enters the battle.

"Droowzee! Hypnosis!" Eusine ordered. Drowzee's eyes glows blue and creates sleep waves.

"Feraligatr! Dodge it and use Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr charges towards the taipar-like Pokémon with his fangs emitting ice and while avoiding Drowzee's Hypnosis.

"Drowzee! Dodge it!" Eusine called out. Drowzee avoids narrowly Feraligatr's Ice Fang using its speed to dodge. "Now use Confusion!" Drowzee uses its Psychic Type attack to lift the large crocodilian Pokémon in the air. "Now use Disable!" Drowzee's eyes glows light blue and his body becomes surrounded by a light blue outline breifly.

"That can't be good. Feraligatr's Ice Fang has been disabled. Now he won't be able to use it for a while," Acerola said.

"Don't worry. Sora still has some tricks up his sleeve," Mallow said.

"Feraligatr! Slash!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr charged towards the hypnosis Pokémon and Drowzee dodges the attack. But, Feraligatr dodges Feraligatr Slash attacks until he landed a hit. "Now use Crunch!" Feraligatr charges towards the hypnosis Pokémon to land a bite.

"Dodge it, Drowzee!" Eusine called out. Drowzee jumps out of the way and avoided the attack. "Now use Hypnosis again!" Drowzee got ready to use Hypnosis on Feraligatr. Drowzee's eyes glows light blue once again.

"Feraligatr! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fired Water and it cancels Drowzee's Hypnosis. "Now use Superpower!" Feraligatr's muscles flexed as his body became oulined in a light blue aura and gives Drowzee a powerful toss. Drowzee tumbles to the ground. Drowzee struggles to get back up, but he falls back on the ground and is knocked out.

"Very impressive, Sora. You're even better than I remember," Eusine said. He takes out Drowzee's Pokéball. "Return Drowzee." Eusine calls back his Drowzee. "You battled hard, my friend. You deserve a good rest. He pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Electrode!" Eusine threw his Pokéball and Electrode spins around upon entry. Sora calls back his Feraligatr. And pulls out another Pokéball.

"Your turn, Larvitar!" Sora called out. The Pokéball opens and Larvitar enters the battle against the ball Pokémon. "Larvitar! Rock Slide!" Larvitar forms some rocks around himself and sends them out towards Electrode.

"Using Larvitar against that Electrode is a good call since Larvitar is a Ground Type Pokémon, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure is. But Eusine knows that and has a way with dealing with Ground Types," Illima said.

"Electrode! Sonicboom!" Eusine ordered. Electrode sends out a large white shockwave right at the rock shed Pokémon. Larvitar's attack gets bounced off and they shatter into dust. "Now use Rollout!" Electrode rolls right towards Larvitar.

"That gets stronger with every hit," Lillie said.

"And Larvitar may not have good defense against that attack," Kiawe said.

"Larvitar! Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Larvitar avoids Electrode's Rollout and fired Dark Pulse right at the ball Pokémon, but the attack boounces right off of it, like it was nothing. "No way! It bounced right off?! Electrode rolls right back towards Larvitar to land a hit. "Dodge it!" Larvitar jumps out of the way before Electrode could land a hit on him. Electrode kept going and Larvitar kept dodging and dodging, until Electrode landed a successful hit. "Larvitar!" Kairi, the Alolan nine, and Sakura gasped.

"Now use Sonicboom!" Eusine ordered. Electrode fired Sonicboom right at Larvitar, landing another hit. Larvitar fell to the ground and he was knocked out. Sora realized it had to be because Larvitar used some of his stamina dodging from Electrode's Rollout. Sora went over to his fallen Pokémon and picked him up in his arms.

"You okay, Larvitar?" Sora asked with concern.

"Larvitar," Larvitar answered sadly for losing.

"Don't sweat it. You did your best," Sora said, taking out Larvitar's Pokéball. "So get some rest. You deserve it." Sora takes out his next Pokéball and threw it. "You're up now, Meltan!" The Pokéball opens and Meltan enters the battle. Eusine wasn't expecting this sort of developement.

"What? I don't believe I have ever seen this Pokémon before. How did you obtain that?" Eusine asked.

"Wouldn't you be surprised?" Sora asked. "Also, Meltan is a brand new species that was recently discovered." Sakura was amazed to see Meltan for the first time.

"Is that true? Is Meltan really a new kind of Pokémon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is," Sophocles said.

"How did you find it?" Sakura asked.

"Sora was the one who found it in his backpack. Kairi mistook it for some garbage, we were all surprised when it fired Flash Cannon when we were poking at it," Mallow said.

"Well, us and some friends of ours," Kairi added. "But, it was a pretty amazing sight."

Eusine calls back his Electrode and he takes out another Pokéball.

"Now, we shall how good is this new Pokémon," Eusine said. He threw his Pokéball. "Go! Haunter!" The Pokéball opens and Haunter floats around upon entry. "Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Haunter throws a shadowy punch right at the hex nut Pokémon to land a hit.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Meltan hardens its body and the attack bounces off. "Now use Thunder Shock!" Meltan send out Thunder Shock and it shocks Haunter right on the spot.

"Haunter! Use Curse!" Eusine ordered. Haunter's eyes glows crimson red and halves its stamina and inflicts a curse onto Meltan. Now Meltan felt immense pain as black bolts of energy covers its body before vanishing.

"Meltan! Hang in there!" Sora said. Meltan nodded.

"This can't be good. With Curse in effect, Meltan is going to feel its stamina dwindle down," Illima said.

"Haunter! Mean Look!" Eusine ordered. Haunter's eyes glows dark purple and Meltan's body is outlined in a dark purple aura. Sora knew it was to prevent him from calling Meltan back, but he had to take Haunter down quickly. And he knew how.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Meltan creates a ball of white ball of energy and fires it right at Haunter. The attack strikes the ghostly Pokémon and it was enough to knock it out. Eusine was shocked to see one tiny Pokémon took down Haunter. Meltan felt a little pain from Curse. Sora calls back Meltan, knowing it won't last long if he kept Meltan out for so long.

"Return Haunter," Eusine said, calling Haunter back. "I was not expecting that to happen. Especially from such a small Pokémon." Eusine takes out his next Pokéball and held it out. "Now it's time to let out my final Pokémon; and not to mention, my partner." Eusine threw his Pokéball in the air. "Go! Alakazam!" Eusine had sent oout his partner Pokémon and Sora knew he was saving him for last.

"I knew he was gonna send out his Alakazam. And I have just the Pokémon to send out," Sora said in his thoughts. He turns to his partner.

"Pikachu," Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What do you say, partner? You ready to give it everything you've got?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu confirmed.

"Great! Go get 'em!" Sora said. Sora said pointing to the battlefield.

"Pika!" Pikachu had entered the battle against Eusine's Alakazam.

"So, Sora is sending out Pikachu against Alakazam. Doesn't Alakazam have more experience in battle than Pikachu?" Sakura asked.

"You might say that. But, Pikachu had held his own against some tough opponents before. And that Alakazam is not going to be an exception," Kairi said. Kairi had confidence in both Sora and Pikachu and she knew they will do their best against Eusine's Alakazam.

"Alakazam! Psybeam!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam fired Psybeam right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora ordered. Pikachu jumps out of the way and zips passed the group and into the nearby bushes. It sends Weevil and Rex flying in the air.

"I told you we should have attacked them when they went back to the Pokémon Center!" Rex exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Weevil shouted.

They went flying in the air in the similar fashion as Team Rocket as a star twinkles in the distance.

"Okay Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at Alakazam. But Eusine wasn't going to have that.

"Alakazam! Block it and send it back with Psychic!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam stops Pikachu's attack with his telepathic attack and sends it right back at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu blocks Electro Ball with Iron Tail and it was sent back even faster than before and it it hits Alakazam before he could have enough reaction time to block or evade. "That was great, Pikachu! Keep it up!"

"Very impressive, Sora. You have raised your Pikachu well, and it's no wonder it reflected its own attack by using another one of its attacks. But, it will not save you. Alakazam! Future Sight!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam's eyes glows light blue and raises both spoons in the air as he creates five wormholes then blasts of electrified psychic energy through the wormholes and in between the wormholes. Sora knew it was a matter of time before Future Sight hits.

"Be careful, Pikachu. Future Sight will strike a hit in an amount of time, and that can be at any moment," Sora warned his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he understood.

"Now Alakazam! Psybeam!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam fired Psybeam right at the mouse Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the ground as Alakazam kept firing and firing Psybeam. Pikachu kept dodging Alakazam's attack and then he gets struck by it.

"Now use Psychic!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam used Psychic to lift Pikachu into the air. Eusine looked up and saw how close it was getting for Future Sight to land a hit. He said in his thoughts, "Not too long now." Sora looked up as well and he saw it didn't look good.

"Future Sight is going to launch out at any moment. Just gotta think of something or else Pikachu is going to get struck hard," Sora said in his thoughts. Sora then remembered a trick Charmander used when he battled against Sabrina; her Jynx had him in a Psychic hold and then Charmander used Flamethrower to break her concentration. That gave him an idea. "That's it! That's what I'll do. It's worth a try. Sora ordered, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt as fast as a whip and it struck Alakazam right on the moneymaker and drops Pikachu in the process. Alakazam took a pretty bad hit.

"Very impressive, Sora. I wasn't expecting that to happen," Eusine said. He looked up in the sky and he saw how close Future Sight was getting close to being unleashed. And it was ready just in time. "Now it's time for the finishing blow." The wormholes all open up at the same time and the electrified psychic energy all rain down upon Pikachu. Kairi, Sakura, and the Alolan nine watched in shock as the bolts of energy were making their way towards the mouse Pokémon.

"Get away, Pikachu! Hurry!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran as fast as his feet could carry him and the attack had his their mark. Eusine was shocked to see what had happened. Pikachu had avoided Future Sight without any worry at all.

"Impossible. His Pikachu had avoided Future Sight. Just who is he?!" Eusine exclaimed in his thoughts. He looked at his Alakazam and saw how he wouldn't last for much longer unless he uses Recover. Eusine ordered, "Alakazam! Use Recover!" Alakazam's body glows golden yellow and heals his injuries nicely. Sora saw that Alakazam hasn't recovered fully.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu runs towards Alakazam and struck him hard. "Now use Iron Tail!!" Pikachu's tail gives off a metallic glow and swings it down to the psi Pokémon.

"Alakazam! Psybeam!" Eusine ordered. Alakazam fired Psybeam and Pikachu kept keep coming down and his tail cuts through the telepathic beam of energy and struck Alakazam on the mark.

"That was great, Pikachu! Now finish up with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and shocks Alakazam in a more powerful blast of electricity.

"Alakazam!" Eusine gasped. He saw his partner was still standing on his feet despite the hit he took. Pikachu was panting hard from the battle he and Pikachu had. Eusine hsaw how tired out Pikachu was. "Alakazam! Use Recover!" Eusine watched on to watch his partner heal himself, but something was wrong. Sora looked over at Alakazam and he grinned. Alakazam fell to the ground backwards. Alakazam had been taken down. "Alakazam! No!" Pikachu turtnes to his partner and sees him smiling at him.

"Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said tiredly. He fell to the ground out of exhaustion and Sora catches him.

"You did awesome, Pikachu. You should rest up for a bit," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, before closing his eyes to rest. Eusine walks over to his fallen partner and helps him up.

"You battled gallantly, my friend. I am very proud of you," Eusine said.

"Kazam," Alakazam said. Eusine pulls out his Pokéball and calls his partner back inside. "Rest. You've earned it." He walked over to Sora and held out his hand. "Congratulations Sora. You have proven to me that you have earned Suicune's honor." Sora smiled and shook his hand.

"Thatnks Eusine. You really gave it everything you had," Sora said. With the battle settled. The group went back to the Pokémon Center to have his Pokémon rested up. Sakura felt inspiried by Sora's battling skills and she wondered if she could be a good trainer as he is. As soon as the group made it back to the Pokémon Center, Sora had Pikachu, Feraligatr, Meltan, and Larvitar checked in with Nusre Joy to be fully healed. Kairi noticed how quiet Sakura had been.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You've been quiet," Kairi pointed out.

"I've been thinking. About the battle between Sora and Eusine. Watching that battle had really amazed me. I got the chills just by watching. I mean, Sora held his own against my sister Satsuki; but, she was nothing to sneeze at. I can't help but wonder if I could be as good as him," Sakura said. Kairi giggled.

"I gurantee that you'll be pretty good as time goes on," Kairi said.

"I think you're right. Just like when you told me about you having doubts about being such a good trainer. I guess I'll have to do my best even in impossible odds, just like Sora," Sakura said. Kairi smiled.

"Spoken like a true Pokémon trainer," Kairi said. "If you'd like, you and I can have a practice battle tomorrow. I mean, one-on-one."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll be needing some practice into battling against me. So, what do you say?" Kairi asked. Sakura smiled.

"I think you're on," Sakura said, accepting the challenge.

Both girls have held each other to that promise. Kairi and Sakura are planning a practice battle to boost Sakura's experience in battle. And how soon will she ready for her first real battle and how soon will she be ready to go on her own journey? And will she gain the confidence that she needs to start? Just wait and you shall see.


	166. Espeon, Not Included

**Episode 166: Espeon, Not Included**

On the very next morning, Kairi and Sakura had got into position to start their practice battle. Sakura was going to go with her Eevee and Kairi is going with her Mareep. Sora and the Alolan nine watched the battle about to begin.

"Okay Sakura. Consider this an opportunity to get your feet wet. Are you ready to start the practice battle?" Kairi asked.

"Ready as you are, Kairi," Sakura said.

"Then, let's get started," Kairi said. She looked over to her Mareep. "Are you ready to battle, Mareep?"

"Re-ee-ee-eep!" Mareep bleated.

"Eevee! Tackle!" Sakura ordered. Eevee charges right towards the shiny sheep Pokémon. But, Kairi wasn't worried.

"Mareep! Dodge and use Tackle as well!" Kairi ordered. Mareep dodges Eevee's attack and charges right back at her. Mareep strikes the evolution Pokémon pretty hard. "Now fire Electro Web!" Mareep fired a web of electricity and sends it right at Eevee.

"Dodge it, Eevee!" Sakura called out. Eevee avoids Mareep's Electro Web. "Use Sand-Attack!" Eevee kicks up sand and it blinds Mareep for a short while. "How was that, Kairi?"

"You did great, Sakura. But, don't pat yourself on the back yet. Mareep! Signal Beam!" Kairi ordered. Mareep fired Signal Beam right at Eevee.

"Dodge it, Eevee! Hurry!" Sakura ordered. Eevee began to run fast. When Signal Beam strikes, Eevee is kicked up in the debris. Sakura gasped as Eevee goes flying. "Eevee! No!" Eevee flips around the air and lands on her feet like a cat. "Oh! Eevee! Are you okay?"

"Eev!" Eevee chirped.

"Oh, I'm so relived!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, we can stop if you want. I know you don't want to see Eevee getting hurt," Kairi said. Sakura wanted to stop and she looked at her Eevee and saw how determined she is. Sakura looked into Eevee's eyes and saw that she wasn't going down without a fight. She understood and she wanted to keep going as well.

"I won't stop," Sakura refused. After watching Sora's battle yesterday, I wanna keep going and finish this battle, practice or not," Sakura said. Kairi smiled and she understood.

"Okay Sakura. I understand. Mareep!" Electro Web!" Kairi ordered. Mareep fired Electro Web again and again and Eevee dodged again and again. Eevee was getting faster with each time she evaded the attack. The sun's light shone onto Eevee and Sakura was at awe at the sight. The next thing she knew Eevee began evolving. Sora, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine were shocked to witness Eevee's sudden evolution.

"Eevee's evolving!" Lillie said.

"No way!" Sora said with amazement. Sakura's Eevee was now an Espeon. The newly evolved Espeon looked back to Sakura and she was just was amazed.

"You evolved just for me," Sakura said. "I'm so proud of you, Espeon."

"Espeon," Espeon said.

"Congratulations on your Eevee evolving, Sakura. We can keep going if you want," Kairi offered.

"I'm in it! Espeon! Use Confusion!" Sakura ordered.

"Dodge it, Mareep!" Kairi called out.

Espeon sends out a Psychic blast while Mareep dodges the attack.

"Use Electro Web!" Kairi ordered. Mareep sends out a web of electricity right at Espeon and she gets caught in the net.

"Okay Espeon! Try to get it off by using your Confusion!" Sakura ordered. Espeon's eyes glows blue and the web of elesctrity is taken off of her and she sends it back to its owner.

"Block it with your Signal Beam!" Kairi ordered. Mareep fires Signal Beam and it cuts right through Electro Web and it strikes Espeon hard, causing heavy damage. Espeon falls to the ground beaten.

"Espeon!" Sakura gasped as she ran to her fallen Pokémon. She helps her up. "Are you okay?"

"Esp," Espeon said respnded sadly..

"You don't have to apologize. You did your best and that's what's really important. Win or lose, I'll always be proud of you," Sakura said. Espeon nuzzles her trainer. She walked over to Kairi and shook her hand. "That was a great battle, Kairi. Thanks."

"Anytime," Kairi said. "Gotta hand it to you, Sakura, you did pretty well for your practice battle." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks again, Kairi. I know my sisters will be so excited when they hear my Eevee had evolved into an Espeon," Sakura said.

"I don't doubt it. If you're itching for another battle; and I do mean a legitimate battle, I'll be up for it," Kairi said. Sakura smiles.

"And that's a deal," Sakura said.

Both girls have sealed the deal with a hearty handshake. Over the next few days, the group have taught what they knew when it came to training and taking care of Pokémon. Sakura had made up for her first flop by capturing a Caterpie as her first catch. Sakura trained her newly caught Pokémon and it evolved right into a Metapod. And after another day of training, Sakura's Metapod eventutally became a Butterfree. This was was definitely female due to the purple markings on the bottom of the wings.

"Sakura is doing pretty well for the last few days," Sora said.

"She sure is," Kairi agreed.

"And not to mention, he Espeon is getting stronger by the minute," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina added.

"And it's all thanks to that practice battle she and Kairi had," Lana said.

"It sure is," Mallow said.

"Do you think she could be ready to strike out on her own?" Kiawe asked.

"I think she is. But, we'll have to wait and see for ourselves," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed with him and they decided to wait and see if Sakura was ready to be on her own yet; but, that's only if she wanted to do so by herself. Not too far, Team Rocket was setting up a plan of their own.

"So, go over it one more time, Jessie. I just wanna hear it again, because it feels so damn good to hear," James said.

"Okay James. We're setting up a false dance institution and sweipe their Pokémon; Flareon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Vaporeon!" Jessie said.

"Wouldn't we need Leafoen, Glaceon, and Sylveon for the complete set?" Meowth asked.

"Luckily, I have thought ahead, we'll steal those Pokémon from other trainers when we come across them and then give them to the boss and then our debt will magically disappear," Jessie said.

"I like the sound of that, Jess," Meowth said with glee. Wobbufett pops out of his own Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute. Jessie takes out his Pokéball to call Wobbufett back.

"I just wish that you would magically disappear," Jessie deadpanned. Wobbufett flows back inside the Pokéball. "Now men! Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" James and Meowth said with glee.

"No more debts! No more debts! No more debts!" Team Rocket sang in a tune of "Be Our Guest."

As Team Rocket has began to set up another evil scheme (that will obviously end in utter failure)

Meanwhile, the group have made a stop over to the cafe where Sakura had met before. Everyone enjoyed the lunch they were having.

"These are the best kabobs that I have ever eaten," Sophocles said.

"I wonder if Kairi could make some for us sometime," Hapu said.

"I think we'll see about that, Hapu," Kairi said. Sora loved the idea of her making the kabobs for the group to enjoy.

"I think that's a good idea, Hapu. I would love to eat those; especially by your magic hands," Sora said, placing his hand into hers.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi said lovingly. She kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back. The girls all swooned at the sight of them kissing. They parted lips and fed the kabobs to each other. "Does that taste good, Sora?"

"It tastes better when you fed it to me," Sora answered her sweetly.

"I'm happy to hear it from you, Sora," Kairi said, kissing him on the cheek. Sakura's face flushed red as she blushed at the sight.

"Say, Sora and Kairi. You don't mind if we drop by my place to show my sisters what I learned, do you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't mind, Sakura," Kairi said.

Sora, Kairi, Sakura, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon went right to Sakura's home to show her older sisters what she had learned since being taken under their wings.

"I'm home!' Sakura announced. Her four older sisters heard their little sister and they're happy to see her again.

"Sakura! It's good to see our baby sister again!" Satsuki said.

"It's only been a few days," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it feels like it's been years," Sumomo said.

"So, we missed you so much when you left to learn from your friend," Tamao said.

"It just wasn't the same without you around, Sakura," Koume said.

"So, what brings you back here after so long, little sister?" Satsuki asked.

"I just wanted to share what I learned when learning from Sora, Kairi, and the others. And more," Sakura said, taking out her Pokéball and threw it in the air. The Pokéball opens and lets out her Espeon.

"Whoa!" Satsuki, Koume, Sumomo, and Tamoa all exclaimed in surprise

"Your Eevee evolved into an Espeon!" Sumomo said in surprise.

"I knew you would be surprised. She evolved just a few days ago," Sakura said. "And it was with my practice battle with Kairi."

"She did pretty well for herself," Kairi said.

"I don't doubt it. Not after the way you gave me and my Flareon a run for my money," Koume said.

"Anyway, it's good to see you and your friends again, but our little reunion is gonna have to be cut short, I'm afraid," Satsuki said. Sakura and her friends were surprised to hear that from her.

"Why? Is something going on?" Sakura asked.

"It's just, our favorite dance instructor's in town and for one day only, so we have to go," Satsuki said.

"So, if you'd like, you can stick around and make yourseles right at home," Sumomo offered.

"We really appreciate it, Satsuki," Mallow said.

"Just think of it of our way of thanking you of taking good care of our sister for us," Koume said.

"You're welcome," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The sisters left to meet with this dance instructor and they came to an old Japanese-style house, unaware that it's actually Team Rocket setting up their new scheme. And they finished setting up right on time.

Inside, the sisters all look around and they saw how neat it was compared to outside. The sliding door opens and Jessie and James are wearing kimonos and Jessie bows her head.

"Welcome class," Jessie and James greeted. The sisters bowed back to their "teachers."

"We're honored to meet you," Satsuki said.

"We understand that you're all looking for dance instructions," Jessie guessed.

"Yes," Satsuki said.

"We are from the Pokémon Dance Academy," Jessie lied.

"Where those who dance with Pokémon, dance with nature," James added.

"We are the only authorized teachers of this art form," Jessie lied some more.

"The only ones in the world?" Sumomo whispered to Tamao. She shrugs her shoulders.

"If you're serious about cutting a rug, then you have come to the right place," James said.

"We're honored to be your students," the sisters said in unison.

"My dear, Jessie, shall we show 'em?" James asked.

"Right away," Jessie said. She claps her hands. "Come, come. Oh, yoo-hoo, Arbok." Her Arbok slithers into the room.

"Chabok!" Arbok hissed.

"Hmhm. Come out, Victreebel," James said. Victreebel comes in and chomps on his head again. "Get off me, you , pollen pea-brain!"

"Let go!" Jessie yelled, kicking James and making Victreebel let go of James. HIs wig accidentally comes off and she blocks him out of their view. She turns around and whispers, "Your wig! Your wig!" James felt his head and he realized his wig was off. He quickly stands on his feet and puts it back on. She chuckles nervously. "The real charm of the Pokémon daning is its unpredictability."

"Indeed," James added, once he made sure his wig was on straight. The sisters looked their so-called instructors oddly. Jessie clears her throat.

"Now, where were we?" Jessie asked.

Jessie and James dance to the music that is being played and the sisters were watching carefully.

Back at the house, Sakura decided to have some more practice battles and she challenged Sora into one.

"Say, Sora. I was wondering if you would let me have a practice battle with you. The Pokémon I would like to check out is that Meltan. I would like to see how it'll do against my Espeon," Sakura said.

"Sure thing, Sakura. Just remember, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because I'm one of your teachers and your friends," Sora said. Sakura laughed.

"It wouldn't be much of a learning experience if you went easy on me," Sakura said.

"True that," Sora said. He takes out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Go! Meltan!" The Pokéball opens and Meltan lets out its little cry upon entry.

"And the one I'm going with is Espeon!" Sakura said.

"Esp!" Espeon said. She steps in to battle against the tiny Pokémon.

"I figured Meltan is pretty tough since battling Eusine's Haunter, so I have to keep my guard up," Sakura said in her thoughts. She ordered, "Espeon! Psybeam!" Espeon fired Psybeam right at the hex nut Pokémon.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Meltan hardened its body and the Psybeam bounces right off. "Now, move in with Headbutt!" Meltan charges right towards the sun Pokémon to slam its head on her.

"Espeon! Quick Attack!" Sakura ordered. Espeon ran fast across the grass and used her speed attack to slam right into the tiny Pokémon.

"Not too shabby. You're doing better than when you battled Kairi," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Sakura said.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Meltan forms a white ball of energy and fires it as a huge beam of energy. Sakura remembered seeing that attack used to take out Eusine's Haunter and she wasn't going to have that.

"Espeon! Confusion!" Sakura ordered. Espeon's eyes glowed and she manipulated Meltan's Flash Cannon with her Psychic Type attack. "Send it right back!" Espeon sends it right back at the hex nut Pokémon and he thought fast.

"Meltan! Block your own Flash Cannon with another Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Meltan fired right back it blocks the attack resulting in an explosion. Sakura was amazed by the power it fired.

"Wow. That was amazing! I was not expecting that to happen! Your Meltan is pretty tough for such a tiny Pokémon," Sakura said.

"Thanks. But, the battle's not over yet! Meltan! Use Headbutt again!" Sora ordered. Meltan rushes towards Espeon.

"Espeon! Quick Attack!" Sakura ordered. Espeon rushes towards the hex nut Pokémon and both have made a collision course to each other. Meltan and Espeon skids backwards on the soil staring at each other. Espeon could have kept going, but she fell to the ground out of exhaustion. "Espeon!" She ran up to her Espeon. You battled hard. I'm so proud of you."

"Espeon," Espeon said.

"Wow, Sora. You did a pretty good job raising your Meltan. I'll admit that I'm pretty impressed," Sakura said.

"You gave it your all too and that's what really matters," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Battling you has really made me much stronger," Sakura said.

"Keep it up and you can be the best you can be," Sora said.

"he's right, Sakura. Just train hard and you can make it to the bigtimes," Kairi said. The Alolan nine placed their own opinions. She was very lucky to have some real nice and supportive friends.

"Thank you everyone. You're all such good friends; and you're also such good teachers," Sakura said.

"Well, you really earn an A plus for your efforts," Sora joked. Sakura laughed at the joke.

Back at Team Rocket's hiding spot, Team Rocket got ready to put their final phase of their scheme into motion.

"And now, it's your turn to twirl," James said

"You did bring your Pokémon, didn't you?" Jessie asked.

Yes," Satsuki answered. The sisters each took out their apricorn Pokéballs and let out Jolteon, Vaporeaon, Flareon, and Umbreon.

"Now let's see if any of your moves and move me," Jessie said. Music starts playing as the sisters began dancing to the Japanese music being played. And that left their Pokémon confused, unsure of what to do. Each of the sisters danced elegantly while the four Eeveelutions did their own unique dance.

"Well, your dancing is just fine. But, your Pokémon don't seem to have the moves down," Jessie said.

"Our Pokémon never had a dancing lesson in their lives," Satsuki said.

"Perhaps, they would benefit for a bit of private tutoring, eh, Jessie?" James suggested.

Brilliant James," Jessie said.

James went to the sliding door and slid it open.

"Don't be shy. Right this way," James said. Jolteon and the other Pokémon were a bit skeptical.

"It's okay," Satsuki said, assuringly. Jolteon went in first as Vaporeon followed second and Umbreon went in third and Flareon followed lastly.

"You just relax and we'll take care of everything," Jessie said.

"Everything," James repeated her. Jolteon looks around.

"Right this way, Jolteon. Just beyond these doors, is our private Pokémon disco," Jessie said. "You'll learn all the latest and greatest Poké moves in there."

"That's right. One leg in front of the other; splendid!" James said. Jessie pulls down a small cord.

"Are you ready? Here goes," Jessie said.

"Now! Next act!" James said as he pulls the cord. The four Eeveelutions falls to the steel cage beneath them. Meowth plays his guitar.

"And here we go," Meowth sang. He plays it some more. Umbreon lets out a loud cry and it alerts Sakura's sisters.

"Something's wrong," Tamao said. She opens the sliding doors and they saw that the room is empty.

"What's going on here?" Koume asked.

"Umbreon's gone!" Tamao cried.

"They're all gone!" Sumomo added. Tamao went over to the sliding door and she and her other sisters shriked in horror as a giant Meowth shaped face was staring back at them The roof iopens to reval that it was their balloon. The Eeveelutions cried out to their trainers.

"My Flareon!" Koume cried.

"Gimmie back my Umbreon!" Tamao called out.

"Don't take my Vaporeon!" Sumomo pleaded.

"Who are you?" Satsuki demanded.

"Prepare for trouble, you'll soon hear our name," Jessie started.

"And make it double, so you'll know who to blame," James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth sang.

"You're Team Rocket?" Satsuki asked in disgust.

"That's right. And now we have most of Eevee's evolved forms," Jessie taunted.

"And now you know who took 'em!' Meowth added.

"They're gone," Satsuki said. They rushed back to their home to tell her sister what had happened. "Sakura!" Everyone turned to see Sakura's older sisters running right home.

"Satsuki? Tamao? Koume? Sumomo? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's terrible! Some people from Team Rocket stole our Pokémon!" Sumomo said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"It's true. They stole our Pokémon with a phony dance session and they took off!" Koume said.

"Okay. You said, it was members of Team Rocket. They didn't happen to have a Meowth with them, by any chance?" Sora asked.

"Yes they did. But, how do you know that?" Satsuki asked.

"Wild guess," Sora said. Hapu growled in frustration.

"Don't they ever take a hint?!" Hapu roared.

"I don't think they do. And I'll say that it is terrible," Mallow said.

"Well, we're gonna have to get them back," Sakura proclaimed. Her sisters looked at her with shock.

"Sakura," Satsuki simply said. Acerola stepped in.

"I think I can lend a hand in this," Acerola said. She takes out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Go! Gengar!" The Pokéball opens and Gengar cackles upon entry. "Gengar, we need you to look around and come back as soon as you find something." The ghostly Pokémon nods and floats off.

"We should all slpit up; it'll be quicker that way," Satsuki stated.

"Right," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine agreed. They began searching all over Ectruteak City for Team Rocket and the stolen Eeveelutions.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Team Rocket cheered.

"All of those late nights dancing with Arbok and Victreebel really paid off, eh, Jessie?" James asked. Jessie walks over to the cage and smiles upon seeing the caged Pokémon.

"There's an Umbreon, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and a Flareon. We only need three more possible Eevee evolutions there-" Jessie froze when she realized her math was way off. Meowth pops up.

"Yeah? Yeah? Go on. Go on," Meowth said. Jessie smacks Meowth out of the way.

"Umbreon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, but no Espeon!" Jessie yelled.

"So, we only have half of what we need. It ain't bad," Meowth said.

"Without that Espeon, we can't set off to swipe Leafeon, Glaceon, or Sylveon," Jessie said. She starts shaking James. "Alright, you! You said that the youngest twerp of the sisterly twerps had an Espeon, didn't you?!"

"Y-Y-Yeah she did. The only itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny problem with that little plan is, she didn't even show up to our class, so I don't see how it's my fault," James said.

"What are ya making a big deal out of? We'll just have to find another Espeon just like we plan to do with the others," Meowth suggested.

"We're not going to be doing that! We're going to swipe Espeon; that Espeon! We're not leaving here until we do!" Jessie snarled. Team Rocket grabbed a net and got a vacant cage ready.

Back at the mansion, the group made it back to the mansion to report their progress.

"Find anything?" Sora asked.

"Not a thing," Satsuki answered.

"What about the rest of you?" Sakura asked.

"Not a thing," Illima said.

"Not even Gengar could find anything in the air," Acerola said.

"Man, I guess we're back at square one," Sora said.

"It would be helpful if we had some kind of clue," Kiawe said.

"You know, I remember them saying that they have most of the evolved forms of Eevee just when they were taking off," Sumomo said.

"But, they don't have Espeon," Lillie said.

"And after Espeon, they only need Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon," Kairi said.

"And they'll be going after Sakura's Espeon," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Espeon nuzzles Sakura and she turns to her. Espeon makes a few squeaks giving her an idea.

"What's Espeon telling you, Sakura?" Kairi asked.

"I think we can use my Espeon as bait," Sakura suggested.

"Bait?" Acerola asked.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah. Team Rocket must be mad that they didn't make off with Espeon like they planned, so they must be setting up a plan to capture her," Sakura said.

"I agree. They won't rest until they do have Espeon in their hold," Illima said.

"And I have a little something to get Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, and Vaporeon out of the cages," Sora said, taking out Meltan's Pokémon.

"And if they think they can capture Espeon without any trouble, we should be able to capture them," Sakura said.

"Wait a minute, Sakura. We need to think about this. If something goes wrong, you could lose Espeon," Satsuki warned her youngest sister.

"She's right, Sakura. Even though, those three aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, they'll make off with Espeon faster than a Rapsidash," Sora said.

"We'll be fine. I just have have to remember everything you've taught us. But, I'm going to need your help into setting up a plan to this little caper," Sakura said.

"Sure thing, Sakura," Sora said. The couple and the youngest sister have huddled together and started to set up a plan to follow Team Rocket.

"What do you think he's planning?" Mallow asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's a good one," Lana said.

"I don't think I have ever seen Sakura act like this before," Satsuki said.

"You're right," Tamao agreed.

"It's got to have to do with a lot of her new friends teaching her lately," Sumomo guessed.

"I think exposure to them has given her loads of confidence," Koume said.

Up above in the Ecruteak sky, they searched frantically for Sakura's Espeon. Jessie and James looked around with each of them with a pair of binoculars.

"Here Espeon, Espeon, Espeon," Jessie said.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," James said.

"And where's the littliest brat?" Jessie asked. Meowth kicks back with his paws behind his head.

"I think you're obessing over nothing," Meowth said. Jessie turns and glares at the scratch cat Pokémon.

"Who the hell asked you? And what are you doing just laying there when you should be helping us?" Jessie hissed. James spotted Espeon laying in the shade of a tree.

"Forget him, Jess! I just found Espeon!" James said. Jessie's face went from angry to happy.

"Where? Show me! Show me!" Jessie said with glee. She peaks into the binoclualrs and sees Espeon asleep in the shade, "Aw, what a sleeping beauty. Or should I say, a sitting duck?"

"And no witnesses," James added. She lowers the binoculars and turns to James and he does the same.

"James, it's just asking us to take it. It'll be a shame to leave the poor thing down alone," Jessie said. They cheered as they got a net ready. They were unaware of that Espeon is nothing more than just bait to trick them to let Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Sakura, her sisters, and the Pokémon to follow them. Espeon's jewel glows red like the nose of Rudolph.

"Here they come," Sakura said.

"How do you know that, Sakura?" Sophocles asked.

"Espeon has the ability to see into the future just because of the air patterns telling them; that way they way they would know something is coming," Lillie said.

"And not a moment too soon. Look," Acerola said. They all turned to see Jessie with a net. She carefully and quietly gets the net closer to Espeon, unaware that she's only pretending that she's asleep. Jessie successfully snags the Psychic Type Eeveelution in the net.

"Bingo! Now, that wouldn't happen easier if Espeon had just jumped into the net!" Jessie said.

"Yes! Those dirty rats have taken the cheese!" Sora said.

"Okay Gengar. You know what to do," Acerola said. Gengar's eyes and toothy grin appears right above them and grins more sinisterly and vanishes like the Cheshire Cat. Team Rocket balloon flies and Gengar makes himself visible, just so the group can follow him.

"Gotta hand it to you, Sora. This is a pretty good idea you have," Kiawe said.

"I just hope it'll work," Lana said.

"It will. Remember, my Gengar can float and follow them," Acerola said.

"Also, my Espeon can see into the future,. And if there's any danger at all, she'll be able to avoid it before it even happens," Sakura said.

Over to Team Rocket, Espeon comes out of the net and James waves a corndog to the sun Pokémon over the entrance of the cage.

"Here, Espeon. It's chow time," James said.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy," Jessie said.

"For your tummy, tummy, tummy," James said. Espeon's jewel glows red, knowing what they'll do if Espeon went to it. She turns her head from it. This confuses James.

"it's possible, maybe she's a vegetarian," Meowth said. This irritates Jessie.

"Let's try this instead," Jessie said, taking out a red dog collar tied with a chain leash. "Here Espeon. I've got a little surprise for you. A pretty necklace. Come here." Espeon's jewel glows again, knowing she'll just slap it on her. "Let's try it on, hm?" Espeon turns away from the collar. This angered Jessie greatly. "Why you ungrateful little beast! Get back here!" Espeon's jewel glows again and heads to the bush, and uncovers the cgae holding the captive Eeveelutions. "Would you look at that? It just wanted to be with its friends. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said in a salute. Jessie nods, but she quickly got annoyed by Wobbufett's random popping out. She takes out Wobbufett's Pokéball.

"That's the end of our conversation," Jessie said. She calls back her Wobbufett. She turns to James. "James. Now."

"Right," James said, giving a thumbs up. He slolwly approaches Espeon from behind, hoping to cage the Psychic Type Pokémon before Espeon knew what happened.

"Careful. Don't mess this up," Jessie said.

"Uh, okay," James said. He slowly comes closer. "Just. One. More. Step." He raises the cage high above his head, unaware that the group have made it just in time.

"Espeon! Look out!" Sakura shouted. Espeon jumps out of the way, before James could cage her and leaps above Jessie and Meowth and back with her trainer. "Good job, Espeon."

"Peon!" Espeon chirped.

"You morons have a lot of nerve to pull a stunt like this," Sora said.

"The twerps!" Meowth excalimed in shock.

"In the flesh!" James added.

"If you think you can steal back what we stole, then think again," Jessie said.

"We figured if we used Espeon as bait, both your greed and stupidity will lead us right to you and the others," Sora taunted.

"So, once we again, we have outsmarted you. So, how do you like them apples?" Kairi also taunted. Jessie growls in irritation.

"It was a trap! It's just despicable!" Jessie said.

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Sophocles asked.

"You have foiled our plan for the very last time!" Jessie hissed. She takes out her Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Arbok!" James takes out a Pokéball and threw it as well.

"Go! Victreebel!" James called out. Both Pokémon entered the battle, but Victreebel started to chase after James with the intension of chomping on his head again. And Arbok starts dancing upon entry. "Oh no! Not again!" James screams as Victreebel chomps on James's head once more. "This is getting old!" They kicked their Pokémon into battle.

"GO STEAL BACK OUR ESPEON!" Jessie and James shouted. Sora and Kairi take out their Pokéballs and threw them in the air.

"Go! Larvitar!" Sora shouted.

"Go! Marowak!" Kairi shouted.

Both of the couple's Pokémon have entered the battle against Team Rocket.

"Count me in too, guys!" Sakura said. Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting.

"Marowak! Bone Club" Kairi ordered. Marowak twirls her bone like a propeller and it blocks out Arbok's attack.

"Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" James ordered. Victreebel fired Razor Leaf.

"Larvitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar forms some rocks and sends it right into the leaves. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Larvitar fires Dark Pulse and it strikes the fly catcher Pokémon.

"espeon! Quick Attack! Now!" Sakura ordered. Espeon used her speed attack to run like a cheetah and rams into Victreebel. "Okay now, Swift!" Espeon fires Swift and the stars right into Victreebel. Sakura's sisters were amazed to see how strong Espeon had gotten since she was an Eevee.

"Espeon has gotten a lot stronger," Satsuki said.

"Yeah and so has our Sakura," Sumomo added.

"Arbok! Wrap!" Jessie ordered. Arbok moved in to wrap his body around Larvitar, but Kairi wasn't going to have it.

"Marowak! Headbutt!" Kairi ordered. Marowak slams her head right into Arbok.

"Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Arbok fired Poison Sting once again.

"Marowak! Block it Bone Club!" Kairi ordered. Marowak uses her bone as a propellor once again and blocked everyone of the Posion Sting.

"Thanks for the save, Kairi," Sora said.

"Anytime Sora," Kairi said.

"Espeon! Fire your Psybeam!" Sakura ordered. Espeon fired Psybeam and it confuses both Arbok and Victreebel making them confused. The stumble right towards their trainers and Meowth. Jessie and James tried to keep them off of them.

"Wow. Their dancing is improving," Hapu said.

"yeah," Mina said.

"Wanna do the honors, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled at the gesture.

"I would," Kairi answered. "Marowak! Headbutt!" Marowak launches herself right towards Team Rocket and their Pokémon, making them hit their balloon. "Your turn, Sora."

"Thanks Kairi. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at their balloon's engine, creating an explosion. Team Rocket goes flying once again.

"Told ya that Pokémon was nothing but bad news," Meowth said.

"Here's some bad news!" Jessie hissed.

"TEAM'S ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying into the distance. A star twinkles afar. Sora throws Meltan's Pokéball and it spots the metal bars.

"Look! Yummy metal bars with your name on em! Eat up!" Sora said. Meltan didn't waste anytime, eating the metal faster than a whip. Once Meltan was finished, it let out a loud burp. "Hey, you should excuse yourself when you burp." Kairi giggled as Meltan rubbed its full belly as the Eeveelutions ran back into the arms of their beloved trainers.

"Oh, Meltan is so very cute rubbing its belly like that," Kairi said. She pokes Meltan on the belly, making it giggle a bit. "You really did great, Sakura said.

"It's all thanks to you and Sora. I'm very grateful to you two," Sakura said.

"Thank you all for all you have done for us," Satsuki said.

"Don't thank us. It's Sakura and Espeon you should be thanking," Sora said.

"You and Espeon were amazing, Sakura," Sumomo said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"Well, I guess we kept you under our tutelage long enough," Sora said. She turns with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean? I still have much to learn," Sakura said.

"You do, but just not with us. The rest is going to be up to you," Sora said.

"Sora's right. What you did was prove to us that you are ready for your own Pokémon journey. The way you handled your Espeon against Team Rocket was proof enough," Illima said.

"So to put it to other words," Sora said. He went from his normal voice to Yoda's voice, "No more teaching for you is required. Already what you know, that what you need." He added Yoda's laughter. That made everyone laugh when he did that. "But, seriously, you got everything you need to learn from us."

"He's right, Sakura. We all know you want to go out and see the world," Satsuki said. Sakura looked at her older sister with amazement.

"Really?! I can?!" Sakura asked.

"Mmhm. You're really a big girl now," Satsuki said. She turns to the other sisters. "You all agree, don't you?" They all nod.

"Will you be traveling with Sora, Kairi, and all their friends?" Koume asked.

"That's really up to her," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"You're right, Kairi. When I met you, I thought of traveling with you, but after learning everything you could teach me from your past experiences, I decided to go alone. I figured that ot'll be best that I went on my own, just so I could learn to take care of myself. You understand, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Sumomo said.

Later, Everyone stood outside of Ecruteak City just for the group and Sakura to go their seperate ways.

"Right now, the first Gym I'm hitting is Violet City," Sakura said.

"We're on our way to Mahogany Town," Sora said. Kairi walked up to Sakura.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura," Kairi said. "I'll email you."

"I will too," Sakura said. She and Kairi shook hands, promising each other to meet again someday.

She takes off and she took one last look at her friends and family and she waved to them. They all waved back at her. Sora and Kairi were proud of their friend/former student as she sets off on her own journey. The couple and their friends knew it would be a matter of time before they knew she would turn out to be a rival when they do meet again. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine have returned to the Pokémon Center for the night. They have set off in the very next morning and their journey have continued despite an extened pitstop, but it was good to meet someone new for a change. And now many new challenges await ahead.


	167. A Tyrogue Full Of Trouble

**Episode 167: A Tyrogue Full Of Trouble**

A couple of hours have passed since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine had left Ecruteak City. Already, they had already missed Sakura since she had parted ways and she headed off for Violet City. As they kept going, they were approached by a young girl wearing a pair of glasses and she has set her sights on Sora.

"Excuse me," she said as she approached the group. "I'm looking for a Pokémon trainer named Sora Ketchum. Are you by chance him?"

"That'll be me," Sora admitted nervously thinking it was a fan girl wanting to date him.

"Wonderful! I was looking for the Indigo Platue champion to challenge him into a battle!" The girl declared. She takes out a Great Ball. "I want to test your strength!" Sora sighed with relief that it was only a challenge and that relieved Kairi as well.

"Okay. You're on," Sora said.

"Let's make it three-on-three. What do you say?" The girl stated.

"I can take you on that," Sora said.

"Also, there is one more thing. If you lose," the girl said, confusing Sora. "If you lose, then you'll have to take me out on a date, just the two of us." Sora did an anime-style fall and quickly regains his posture. Kairi began gritting her teeth in jealousy, not wanting her boyfriend to go out with her.

"I knew it was too easy," Sora said in his thoughts. She takes out a Pokéball.

"Now, here is my first Pokémon! I choose you: Blipbug!" The girl called out. The Pokéball opens to reveal a larva-like Pokémon that looks like a stereotypical nerd. It has five body segments, and is covered in sensitive setae that it uses to collect information about its environment. The dorsal half of its ovular head is a dark blue, and the ventral half is beige. Its large, reflective eyes resemble glasses. It has a small mouth and eyebrow-like markings that give it a perpetually surprised expression. Its second body segment is the same shade of blue as the top of its head, and resembles a collar. The third segment is thinner than the first two, and the two consecutive segments are thicker. Its last three segments are white, yellow, and blue respectively. It has two legs on both its third and fourth body segment; and it also has tufts of setae on its head, collar, and posterior. The setae on its collar are yellow and resemble a bow tie. Sora knew it was a new Pokémon to him and he took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Blipbug, the Larva Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Often found in gardens, this Pokémon has hairs on its body that it uses to assess its surroundings. Although, it not very strong, but it makes up for its lack of strength by using its intellect.**

"It may not look strong, but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Sora said in his thoughts. He takes out a Pokéball and threw it. She shouted out loud, "Go! Larvitar!" The Pokéball opens and Larvitar stares at the bug Pokémon quite confused.

"Lar?" Larvitar asked as he tilted his head.

"A Blipbug. Another one I haven't see before," Lillie said.

"It's also a first for the rest of us. Doesn't look pretty strong," Kiawe said.

"You're right. But, why would she send something like that out?" Hapu asked.

"Blipbug! Struggle Bug!" The girl ordered. Blipbug fired Struggle Bug right at the rock shed Pokémon and he took a pretty bad hit.

"Larvitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar forms some rocks above his head and sends them right at Blipbug.

"Dodge and use Struggle Bug again!" The girl ordered. Blipbug manages to avoid the rocks and fired another Struggle Bug.

"What? Struggle Bug again?" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!" Lillie called out to him. He turned to the blonde. "Struggle Bug is the only attack Blipbug can use!"

"No kidding? Well, it won't be able to avoid this. Rock Slide again!" Larvitar sends out more rocks to hit Blipbug. The larva Pokémon manages to avoid the attack for a short tie, but it got hit by one of the rocks. Blipbug falls to the ground knocked out. She calls back her Blipbug.

"Get some rest, Blipbug. You've earned it," the girl said. She puts Blipbug's Pokéball away and takes out another one. "It's your turn now, Dottler!" The Pokéball opens and out comes a bug-like Pokémon with a yellow shell It has cyan, beady, crystalline eyes similar to Blipbug's; a pair of blue feelers in a V-shape on each side of its face; and four blue feet under its body. Its shell is made up of yellow triangular surfaces with blue circles around the points where the edges of the triangles meet. Sora took out his Pokédex again and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Dottler, the Radome Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Blipbug**

 **Type: Bug/Psychic**

 **It barely moves, but it's still alive. Hiding in its shell without food or water seems to have awakened its psychic powers. As it grows inside its shell, it uses its psychic abilities to monitor the outside world and prepare for evolution.**

"I'm going to guess that she has whatever Dottler evolves into to send out next. I better be on my toes and see what tricks it has," Sora said in his thoughts. He calls back Larvitar and takes out another Pokéball. He shouts, "Go! Feraligatr!" The Pokéball opens and Feraligatr lets out a loud roar upon entry. His opponent wasn't too worried.

"Dottler! Use Struggle Bug!" The girl ordered. Dottler fired Struggle Bug right at the crocodilian Pokémon.

"Feraligatr! Dodge and use Water Gun!" Feraligatr fires Water Gun right at the radome Pokémon.

"Dottler: Light Screen!" The girl ordered. A golden yellow wall of hexognal shapes appear in front of Dottler, protecting it from Feraligatr's Water Gun. Sora had to make another move and fast.

"Okay, Feraligatr! Crunch!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr charges right towards Dottler to land a powerful bite on it. But, she wasn't too worried about the attack.

"Dottler! Reflect!" The girl ordered.Dottler forms a wall of glass-like energy in front of itself, shielding it from Feraligatr's Crunch. That cught Sora off guard again, knowing that special and physical moves will have a hard time getting through. "Struggle Bug!" Dottler fired Struggle Bug and it hits Feraligatr clean. "Now use Confusion!" Dottler's eyes glows and lifts Feraligatr up in the air despite how large he was compared to the bug Pokémon. Feraligatr was knocked out from the battle. Sora just couldn't believe it.

"No way," Sora said, calling his Feraligatr back.

"What do you say, Sora? The next round decides the victor. Also, if you lose the next one, you'll have to take me out on that date, like you promised," the girl said in a flirting tone.

"Since when did I promise that?!" Sora exclaimed in shock. Kairi was starting to get grit her teeth again and her eyes started to burn in rage. She calls back Dottler and takes out a Great Ball and kisses it.

"No, here is my pride and joy. The strongest Pokémon that I have. So, I'm sending out my darling, Orbeetle!" She threw her Great Ball and it lets out a beetle-like Pokémon with a large head that resembles the body of a ladybug. The shell is red with seven black spots and a black underside. Its face is black and white with yellow antenna that resembles eyebrows and blue eyes with white rings. Its actual body is much smaller, it is mostly black with thin limbs and yellow legs. Its arms have two claws and its feet are pointed. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon in front of him.

 **Orbeetle, the Seven Spot Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dottler**

 **Type: Bug/Psychic**

 **It's famous for its high level of intelligence, and the large size of its brain is proof that it also possesses immense psychic power. It emits psychic energy to observe and study what's around it—and what's around it can include things over six miles away.**

"Knew it. It's a fully evolved Pokémon. And it looks stronger than Blipbug and Dottler," Sora said in his thoughts. He takes out Typhlosion's Pokéball and threw it. He shouted, "Go! Typhlosion!" Sora's Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares his flames upon entry.

"So, using a Fire Type against my Orbeetle, like you sent out your Larvitar against my Blipbug, hm? Fair to warn you, My Orbeetle is no pushover. And I'll prove it! Orbeetle! Bug Buzz!" Orbeetle vibrates its head and sends out a soundwave right at the volcano Pokémon.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire and heads right towards the psychic bug Pokémon. But, the attack is bounced off because of Reflect and Light Screen.

"Did you really think that was going to work? Not likely. Orbeetle! Shadow Ball!" Orbeetle forms a ball of shadow of sends it right at Typholsion. "Now use Psychic!" Orbeetle lifts Typhlosion up in the air. And slams the volcano Pokémon right on the ground. "And that's it." Sora grinned.

"I don't think so," Sora said. The girl was going to ask what he meant, but she saw his Typhlosion was getting back up after the assault he took. Typhlosion's flames burned even more fiercely than before and his body is surrounded by a red aura. "Tyhlosion's Blaze ability has kicked in. And Do you know what that means?"

"It means, your Typhlosion's Fire Type attacks increases," the girl said and she winced when she said that.

"That's right! Typhlosion! Flamethrower! Full power!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired a full powered Flamethrower and it cuts right through Light Screen, making it shatter like glass, but Reflect only blocks special attacks as she knew. Orbeetle was engulfed in the Flamethrower and burned to a crisp and fell to the ground beaten. She calls back her Orbeetle and landed on her knees.

"Does that mean no date?" The girl asked.

"Sorry. No. Besides, I already have a girlfriend. Sorry again," Sora apologized. Kairi went to her boyfriend and gave him a derserved hug from behind. The girl groaned in sadness.

"It's okay. I should have figured it was too good to be true. But, where are you heading?" The girl asked.

"We're on our way to Mahogany Town," Sora said.

"Well, if you're heading there, then you should make your way through a cave on Mount Mortar. But, when you get there, be careful, because I heard that there are a couple of trouble making Pokémon that live there," the girl warned the group.

"Um, thanks for the warning. We'll keep our eyes open," Sora said.

With that said, they reached the cave the girl was telling them about.

"This has to be the cave on Mount Mortar," Illima said, checking the guidebook.

"Didn't that girl say anything about a couple of Pokémon making trouble?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah," Mina answered.

"You don't think it could be couple of those Kartana that got away from us, is it?" Mallow asked.

"She didn't say what kind of Pokémon they were, but we should keep our eyes open for them just in case. We'll never know when they'll just show up again," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed and they all did keep their eyes open for any signs of any Kartana. Unknown to the group, a Machop is watching them from behind a boulder and ran off before anyone could see it. It went on ahead in the cave and spotted a Tyrogue, wearing a blue wearing an old blue handkerchief.

 _"News to report, Tyrogue!"_ \- Machop subtitle.

 _"What did you see?"_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

 _"I just saw a bunch of humans going through a cave in the mountain. They had a Pikachu, a Togepi, and two Pichu with them. And they're coming right this way."_ \- Machop subtitle.

 _"That could mean they have some food with them. Let's do what we did the last time. I'll play the role of the hungry Tyrogue while you do the rest."_ Tyrogue subtitle. Machop saluted and went into place for the group to come.

The group ventured their way through the cave and they saw daylight up ahead.

"Guys! Look!" Mallow said. They group saw a Tyrogue sitting on the side of the road. "It's a Tyrogue."

"Aren't Tyrogue normally full of energy and spirit?" Lana asked.

"They are. But, this one isn't for some reason," Lillie said.

"Yeah, but why not this one?" Acerola said.

"I think he's just hungry. That might be it," Kairi said, taking out some Pokémon food for Tyrogue to offer. "Here you go. Something good to eat." Tyrogue just turns away from it. "Must not like this kind. Maybe, you'll like what else I have in my backpack." Kairi unzipped her backpack to grab some, but Tyrogue grabbed all of the cans of Pokémon food from her. "Hey! Stop right there!"

"You can't just steal our food like that!" Sora called out.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu also chirped.

"Tyrogue!' The Tyrogue called out. Acorns come falling out of the tree he was sitting against. Tyrogue continued to run off.

"Come back here!" Sora shouted when the same Machop karate chopped in front of Sora, making him stop in his tracks. "A Machop?"

"He must be working with Tyrogue!" Kairi pointed out.

"They won't get far!" Hapu said. She took out her Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Mudsdale!" The Pokéball opens and Mudsdale whinnies upon entry. Tyrogue hands Machop two of the canned food while he still carried one. The two Fighting Type Pokémon climb up the mountain side to escape. "Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Mudsdale charges right towards them with her body surrounded by an orange aura. Tyrogue turns and sees the draft horse Pokémon coming right towards them. Tyrogue dashes right towards Mudsdlae and gives a series of punches. Hapu gasped when she saw that. "Wha?"

"That was Bullet Punch," Lillie said.

"And he delivered them to Mudsdale like it was not a problem," Kiawe said. Tyrouge jumps back right to the top. A boulder suddenly starts shaking loose and starts falling right towards them. The group screamed as it rolled right towards them.

Suddenly, a slender young girl with tanned skin and both grey eyes and hair. Jumped out of nowhere and she had a Machamp with her. She wore She wore a black bodysuit under her short sleeveless white karate top and white karate pants with an orange line at each of the legs. She wore a black ribbon with an orange tip on one side. She's also barefooted and she wore white kneepads.

"Machamp! Cross Chop!" The girl ordered. Machamp crosses its four arms and shatters the rock into pieces. The group opened their eyes to see their saviors have come to their aid. She looked up to see Tyrogue and Machop escaping. "Let them go for right now." She turns to the group down below. "I hope you're all alright down there!"

"We are thanks to you and your Machamp," Sora said.

"It was nice of you to help us out like that," Kairi added.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"No problem. It's just a good thing we were around when it happened," the girl said coming down. "And since you're coming down in this direction, I can guess you're heading for Mahogany Town, am I right?"

"Yeah. That's right," Sora said.

"How many Gym Badges have you earned?" The girl asked.

"So far, I have six," Sora said, showing her the Badges he collected. She gasped when sees the Storm Badge in his Badge case.

"That's the Storm Badge! That means you have battled in the Cianwood City Gym against Master Chuck!" The girl exclaimed.

"Wait a minute? You know Chuck?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah. I do. I'm a student of Master Chuck. My name is Bea and I came from Stow-on-Side in the Galar region," Bea introduced. She took a look at Sora and she blinked twice. Sora was starting to feel uneasy.

"Um, what?" Sora asked.

"Are by any chance Sora Ketchum. As in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League in the Kanto region?" Bea asked.

"That'll be me," Sora admitted.

"I thought you looked familiar. I had heard rumors of a Pokémon League champion traveling in the Johto region earning Gym Badges along the way. I have to say, that's a real pleasure to meet you," Bea said.

"Anyway, since you know who I am, I guess introductions are in order," Sora said.

"My name is Kairi and I'm Sora's girlfriend," Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"My name's Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Anyway, Bea, is it? What brings you out here?" Kairi asked.

"My Machamp and I were doing some training as instructed by Master Chuck, and so there's no better place to train other than the mountains," Bea said.

"If that's the case, then if you came from the Galar region, then why you here in Johto?" Acerola asked.

"I came here just so my Pokémon and I can be in peace in the body, the mind, and the spirit. So, my parents have sent me to Johto under Chuck's teachings since I have learned all I can learn from them," Bea explained. "But, we can talk more at my camp. You must be hungry." With perfect timing, their stomachs started rumbling.

"You can say that again," Sophocles said. Bea led the group to her camp and waiting for her to come back is a small white octopus-like Pokémon with small, blue eyes with horizontal slit-shaped pupils, and an orange mask pattern around them. It has a rather large head with four orange spots on its forehead, and small, orange ears or siphon ports on each side. It has several small tentacles and two large tentacles that act as arms. Each of these large tentacles has an orange suction cup on the underside and large, indigo bumps on the end, with an orange suction cup that resembles boxing gloves.

"Hey there, Clobbopus. I hope I didn't make you wait too long," Bea said, picking up the little Pokémon. Clobbopus looked at the group curiously and she puts it down, just so it could have a look at them. "These are our new friends." Sora bent down.

"Never seen anything like you before," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex. He used it to scan the little Pokémon.

 **Clobbopus, the Tantrum Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **It's very curious, but its means of investigating things is to try to punch them with its tentacles. The search for food is what brings it onto land. Its tentacles tear off easily, but it isn't alarmed when that happens—it knows they'll grow back. It's about as smart as a three-year-old.**

"Oh, she's such a cute little one," Kairi gushed at Clobbopus.

"Clobbopus hatched out the egg my parents gave me just before I left for Johto. Clobbopus has proven herself to be pretty tough in a battle. That and some sparring mactches with Machamp," Bea said. To prove it, Clobbopus bashes Sora on the head, making him rub his head.

"No wonder it's called Clobbopus," Sora said, rubbing his head. Kairi giggled as she rubbed his head, making him smile.

"Machamp," Machamp said.

"Machamp, how about you go and get the grub ready?" Bea asked. Machamp happily obliges its trainer. Machamp came back a couple of minutes later to bring back some bread. "I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."

"Whatever you've got is fine," Sora said. Everyone dug into the food Bea had to offer. "But, since you saved us from that boulder, I was wondering why that Tyrogue just stole our Pokémon food like that," Sora said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kiawe said.

"That Tyrogue has been causing all sorts of problems for travlers and for the people who live here in town," Bea said.

"You mean he's doing it just for fun?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah. Tyrogue has been a nuisance for the short time he's been here. I came here just at the same time as Tyrogue; and I tried to stop him, but every time I even come close, Tyrogue just attacks both me and Machamp," Bea explained.

Sora, Kairi, an the Alolan nine looked among themselves wondering if there was something they could do to help the townspeople, but suddenly a villager comes running in.

"Bea! Bea!" A man's voice called out. The group turns to see him running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Bea asked.

"It's that Tyrogue and that Machop. They're at it again!" The man said. Bea stood up.

"Well, then we better go," Bea said.

The man led the group to the source of the problem; it was at a Tauros ranch. There were some shattered windows and other damaged property.

"I can't believe that little Tyrogue could do so much damage," Sora said.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg! That Tyrogue has vandalized the entire village!" The man said.

"Sounds like a total troublemaker," Kiawe said.

"And I thought the Squirtle Squad were troublesome," Sora said. That confused Bea.

"Squirtle Squad?" Bea asked.

"Long story," Sora deadpanned.

Unknown to anyone, a Butterfree flutters by and Togepi happily follows it and Pikachu doesn't pay attention, focusing on the trouble at hand. They heard the sounds of Tauros mooing and they rushed to see Tyrogue and Machop riding the Tauros like cowboys at a rodeo. The Tauros tried to shake them off.

"There's the little troublemaker!" Kiawe said.

"Let's go get him!" Bea said.

Tyrogue kicks the Tauros he's riding on causing a stampede. Machop laughs as he's enjoying the ride as the entire herd stampedes straight at the group.

"Crap! It's a stampede!" Sora yelled.

"Everyone! Run!" Bea told the group. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Pikachu, and the Pichu ran as Togepi continues to follow the Butterfree.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Kairi stopped when she heard Togepi and she gasped in horror knowing Togepi is going to get trampled. Togepi stops to see the herd of Tauros coming.

"TOGGEPI!" Kairi screamed. Tyrogue sees the baby Pokémon and jumps off the leading Tauros and grabs the baby Pokémon and jumps back on the leading Tauros. Bea was amazed to see Tyrogue rescue a smaller Pokémon from getting hurt. Kairi saw that too and she was just so happy to see Togepi was saved at the last minute before Togepi got trampled by the Tauros. Bea figured that he'll never harm a Pokémon smaller than himself.

 _"You shouldn't be running in the middle like that, little guy. You'll get hurt."_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

The townspeople ran as the herd kept stampeding . Bea turned to her Machamp.

"Machamp! Keep everyone back! I'll redirect the herd!" Bea indstructed.

"Machamp," Machamp nodded.

Bea ran towards the herd while Machamp went to keep the townspeople safe from harm. Bea grabs the leading Tauros by the horns.

"You're not getting pass me, so give it up!" Bea yelled pushing the leading Tauros back. She directed the herd one way as tyrogue tosses Togepi right into Bea's hands.

"Togepi!" Kairi cried as she, Sora, and the Alolan nine ran towards Bea.

"Pi, Pi, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Bea hands Togepi back to Kairi.

"Togepi, are you okay, baby?" Kairi asked.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I'm just so relieved," Kairi said. "I wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to you." Sora shared his girlfriend's relief about Togepi's safety. She looked in the direction of the stampede and she wondered why Tyrogue saved Togepi like that. She knew he had a heart after all.

Unknown to the group, the spoiled Teddiursa from way back had finally cuaght up after being overthrown.

 _"Found you at last, you yellow rodent! I have never felt so humilated in all my life! I haven't forgotten what you and your meddling friends have done!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. Along with her were her Sneasel henchmen.

After the so-called princess was overthrown, she and her Sneasel followers were chased out of the woods by the other Pokémon led by the Persian who played her all along. They did their best to make it out in the world. She even tried to get wild Pokémon to side with her, but she had no luck and turned her down.

 _"I couldn't agree with you more, Princess. That Pikachu and those other Pokémon will pay for sticking their noses into our business. Isn't that right, fellas?"_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"How right you are. It's all that Pikachu's fault for making us homless. And now that we have found him and those two little Pichu, revenge is in your paws, Princess."_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"Yeah. We'll make that Pikachu pay through the nose and every other body part!"_ \- Sneasel 3 subtitle.

 _"Revenge is one thing. But, I'm more interested in that Tyrogue. He's the ideal muscle to help me regain my rightful place and I will be princess once again."_ Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Princess again!"_ \- Sneasel subtitle.

The townspeople were mighty furious about the wreckage Tyrogue was causing.

"I have had enough of that Tyrouge!" One man stated.

"Yeah, me too! That Pokémon has caused trouble for us for the last time!" Another man said.

"I think it's high time that we went to Officer Jenny and tell her about this!" A third man said.

"I agree! That Tyrogue deserves to be thrown in jail after everything it put us through!" The first man said.

"Look! I understand your anger, but I have a better way of dealing with this," Bea said.

"So. Speak your peace!" The first man said.

"If you could give me just a little bit more time, I'm sure I could change that Tyrogue for the better! All I am asking is for this one chance!" Bea said to them. The three men reluctantly had to agree, though they had some doubts.

"Okay Bea. One chance is all you're gonna get. But, if that Tyrogue so much as breaks one more window, then all bets are off. Do you undserstand?" The first man said.

"I understand," Bea said, bowing her head and accepting the terms. The group walked through the forest searching for Tyrogue. Kairi was thinking about something.

"Say Bea. I was thinking about something," Kairi said.

"Yeah? What?" Bea asked.

"When Tyrogue saved Togepi from being trampled, I can guess he never harmed Pokémon smaller than he is, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's right. That Tyrogue has only caused trouble with larger Pokémon and obviously humans too. But, the truth is, Tyrogue wasn't always like that," Bea said.

"What makes you say that, Bea?" Mallow asked.

"Because Tyrogue is an abandoned Pokémon," Bea answered.

"Abandoned Pokémon?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true. It was just not too long ago. His trainer just told Tyrogue that he didn't want him anymore and just left him behind. My guess is, because the trainer had deemed Tyrogue to be a weak and usleless Pokémon. I remember when Machamp and I were doing some training when we saw him collapse from hunger. We felt sorry for the poor little guy, so we did what we could, but nothing we did would make Tyrogue feel any better. The betrayal Tyrogue felt had left Tyrogue bitter, enraged, and hardened. The next thing we knew, Tyrogue's heart became as cold as ice," Bea said. Kairi felt sad for Tyrogue. She knew it was because Tyrogue was angry and lashing out in the world and he wants everyone to be miserable like he is. Sora noticed her saddness and he knew she felt sorry for Tyrogue. Sora hated seeing Kairi sad like this.

"So, that's it. That's why Tyrogue has issues with humans," Kiawe said.

"What about that Machop?" Lana asked.

"That Machop is just a wild Pokémon he befriended in a short amount of time. Ever since then, the two of them have been causing trouble for the whole town," Bea said.

"We have to melt that cold heart Tyrogue has," Kairi stated. Everyone looked at her. "All Tyrogue need is a trainer who understands him. A trainer who will never abandon him like his other trainer did. A trainer who will always have faith in him no matter what."

"Someone like you, Kairi?" Sora asked. She looked right at him. "I know you, Kairi. Your heart goes out to that Tyrogue and you want to help him. And if it means all that much to you, than I'm right beside you."

"Sora," Kairi simply said.

"All of us are right beside you, Kairi," Mallow said.

"One hundred percent, Kairi," Mina added.

Bea looked at the auburn red haired girl and smiled. Bea knew she was lucky to have such good supportive friends.

Not too far, Tyrogue and Machop have made it to an apple tree. Both Fighting Type Pokémon were pretty hungry and decided to have themselves a snack.

 _"Hey Machop. How about you use that strength of yours to shake down some apples for us?"_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

 _"Sure thing, pal."_ \- Machop subtitle. Machop punches the tree shaking a few apples off. Tyrogue grabs one and he was about to take a bite when he spots a Sandshrew, a Hoppip, and a Skiploom looking at the two Fighting Types. Tyrogue smiles and holds the apple to Sandshrew.

 _"Why don't you have it? You deserve more than I do."_ \- Tyrogue subtitle. Sandshrew accepted the apple while Machop hands two apples to Hoppip and Skiploom as they could enjoy the red delicious apples. Suddeny the Sneasel makes their presence known by running around the Pokémon in a circle. Teddiursa then steps forward.

 _"Hello. How are you doing?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. She approacehs the scuffle Pokémon.

 _"Who are you?"_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

 _"Just a Pokémon who knows talent when she sees it. And you have talent. The stunt you pulled on that Tauros ranch earlier was magic. Isn't that right boys?"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Oh yes! Magic!"_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"Astounding!"_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"Truly marvelous!"_ \- Sneasel 3 subtitle.

 _"So, I was wondering if you're interested in joining up in our little family. We could always use a Pokémon like you and there is always room for a Pokémon of your talent. And maybe for your friend too. So, what do you say?"_ Teddiursa subtitle. She takes the apple from Sandshrew and Tyrogue attacks her with a Bullet Punch. The Sneasel gasped at the sight.

 _"Princess!"_ \- Sneasel 2 subtitle.

 _"Don't worry, Princess!"_ \- Sneasel 1 subtitle.

 _"We've got you."_ \- Sneasel 3 subtitle. The three Sneasel helps her up and she swats them away.

 _"How dare you strike me like that! What gives you the right?!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle.

 _"Seeing you do that is reason I won't side with a Pokémon like you. Also, I don't bully those smaller than I am, so if I were you, I would just get my stubby little tail out of here, before I kick you out of here!"_ \- Tyrogue subtitle. That made Teddiursa growl.

 _"Nobody snubs me and gets away with it! Get them both!"_ \- Teddiursa subtitle. The Sneasel charges towards Tyrogue, but the two Fighting Type Pokémon beats the Sneasel senseless and gives them a toss. Tyrogue tosses the little bear Pokémon on top of her loyal followers. This makes Teddiursa growls again. _"You_ _'ll be sorry!" -_ Teddiursa subtitle. She and her Sneasel followers retreated for now. Tyrogue hands the apple back to Sandshrew.

 _"Here you go. Enjoy it."_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

Tyrogue and Machop take their leave of the other three Pokémon and they watched them leave.

 _"Thank you."_ \- Sandshrew subtitle.

Back to Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and their Pokémon have come to an area that has many boulders.

"Where are we?" Acerola asked.

"This is one of Tyrogue's favorite spots. He and Machop comes here to train," Bea said. She calls out. "Come on out, Tyrogue! There's no use in hiding!" Tyrogue and Machop comes just in time.

"Tyrogue," Tyrogue said.

"Machop," Machop said.

Bea turns to Kairi.

"Okay, Kairi. Make the challenge," Bea told her. Not needing to be told again, she stepped forward.

"Tyrogue, I'm challenging you into a battle. What do you say?" Kairi challenged. Machop was about to step forward, but Tyrogue stops him. Machop turns to see his friend wanted to do this himself. Machop respected what he wanted and stepped aside. Tyrogue steps forward and holds his hand forward. Tyrogue gestues her to bring it. She takes out a Pokéball and throws it. "Go! Marowak!" The Pokéball opens and Marowak twirls her bone upon entry. "Marowak! Bone Club!" Marowak swings her bone right at Tyrogue, but he easily dodges it. Marowak tries again and again, but she misses again and again.

"Tyrogue isn't getting hit once," Lillie said.

"Tyrogue must be reading Marowak's movements," Illima said.

"Kinda like one of those kungfu fighters from the movies," Sora said. He clutched his fist and said in his thoughts, "If you can't land a hit, then I'm sure you'll just tire him out, Kairi. I know you can do it.

"Marowak! Headbutt!" Kairi ordered. Marowak charges right towards Tyrogue, but he wasn't moving. Tyrogue waited until Marowak was close enough and he landed a Low Kick on the bone keeper Pokémon. Tyrogue then finished her by giving her a Bullet Punch barrage. Marowak had been taken out. She calls back her Marowak. "Don't worry about it, Marowak. You did your best." She takes out her next Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Abra!" Abra enters the battle against the scuffle Pokémon. "Abra! Mega Punch!" Abra leviates towards Tyrogue to land a punch, but Tyrogue dodges and gives Abra a couple of Bullet Punches. Abra wasn't throwing in the towel just yet. "Abra! Mega Kick!" Kairi ordered. Abra rushes towards Tyrogue to land a kick, but he got over whelmed by Tyrogue's Bullet Punch once again. Abra was down and out. She calls back Abra. She takes out her next Pokéball. "Go! Magby!" She threw her Pokéball and Magby puffs out some smoke. "Magby! Smokescreen!" Magby sends out some smoke to cover the whole area with smoke, giving Magby some cover. But, Tyrogue wasn't fooled. He could tell where she was, just by hearing Magby breathing. Tyrogue knows Magby is just behind him, so he jumps back and waves both of his arms and he fires a blade of air right at Magby, and it cuts the smoke. Teddiursa and her Sneasel forces were close to making a sneak attack when they get struck by the blade of air and sent flynig. This was not what Teddiursa had been planning. She smacks right into a Beedrill nest and they are angered because, they have disturbed them while they were sleeping. Teddiursa tried to reason with the poison bee Pokémon, but to no avail since they were too enraged to listen. Teddiursa and her Sneasel runs for it as she's being chased by the enraged Beedrill.

Back to the battle in progress, Magby stands for a few moments before she falls on her back. THe group were stunned by what the saw.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Vacuum Wave. And that was a powerful one too," Lillie said.

"And it took down Magby without a problem," Kiawe said.

Kairi calls back Magby and she gets another Pokéball ready to send out to battle Tyrogue. She got ready to throw it when suddenly, she hears a buzzing sound. Sora, Bea, the Alolan nine all hear the buzzing as well.

"Does anybody hear that?" Sora asked.

"I think I do," Sophocles said.

The angry swarm of Beedrill comes out of nowhere and they launched their attack on the group.

"Beedrill!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"What are they angry about?" Acerola asked.

"You think I would know?" Hapu asked.

"I don't think they'll be turning back, so we'll have to battle them," Bea said. She turns to her Machamp. "Okay Machamp! Fire Punch!" Machamp's fist emits fire and landed a punch on one of the Beedrill. Sora and the Alolan nine weren't going to let Bea and her Machamp handle those Beedrill by themselves, so they decided to battle them as well.

"Okay Pikachu. You're up," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and went into battle. The Alolan nine each took out a Pokéball (a Lure Ball in Lana's case and a Heavy Ball in Hapu's case) and threw them.

Lillie, "Go! Ponyta!"

Illima, "Go forth, Smeargle!"

Mallow, "Go! Weepinbell!"

Kiawe, "Go for it, Turtonator!"

Lana, "I'm counting on you, Corsola!"

Sophocles, "Make sparks fly, Magnemite!"

Acerola, "Go! Mismagius!"

Mina, "Go! Clefairy!"

Hapu, "Rock n Roll, Onix!"

The balls opens and their chosen Pokémon are let out to battle against the rampaging Beedrill. Kairi threw her Pokéball into the air.

"Go! Raichu!" Kairi shouted. The Pokéball opens and Raichu positions himself as he is ready to battle the Beedrill."Raichu! Use Thunderbolt on those Beedrill!" Kairi ordered. Raichu fired Thunderbolt and it shocks the Beedrill.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Ponyta! Fire Spin!" Lillie ordered.

"Smeargle! Flamethrower!" Illima ordered.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered.

"Turtonator! You use Flamethrower too!" Kiawe ordered.

"Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Lana ordered.

"Magnemite! Shock Wave!" Sophocles ordered.

"Mismagius! Mystic Fire!" Acerola ordered.

"Clefairy! Moonblast!" Mina ordered.

"Onix! Rock Slide!" Hapu ordered.

All of the other Pokémon fires their attacks and they struck the swarming Beedrill. Machop attacked by using Karate Chop and Power-Up Punch on them. Kairi turned to Tyrogue and saw how he's fairing against the Beedrill. One of the Beedrill had landed a Poison Jab on him and Kairi ran to him and swatted the Beedrill away. She turns to Tyrogue.

"Are you alright, Tyrogue?" Kairi asked with concern. Tyrogue simply nodded, but he saw the Beedrill from before come buzzing right towards her from behind, but Raichu saw it too and he landed a Thunder Punch on it. "Tyrogue, I know why you're doing this. I know why you're angry. The reason that you're angry is all because of what your trainer did to you, aren't you?" Tyrogue nodded. "I understand that you're lashing out, but what you're doing isn't going to change what happened. You shouldn't be taking your anger out on humans and larger Pokémon. And I know that deep down, you're actually a sweet Pokémon. I saw that when you saved Togepi from getting crushed by those Tauros; and I am very grateful for that. What I'm asking you in return is to open up your heart. Let me help you." Kairi's eyes filled with tears and she shed them. Tyrogue saw that they were real tears. Tyrogue wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Tyrogue battled along with Raichu and Machop. The group battled the Beedrill until they retreated, taking enough from the human trained Pokémon.

"Glad that's over," Sora said.

"Me too. Now the battle never was settled," Kairi said. Tyrogue nodded in agreement and Machop stood on the sidelines again. Kairi was going to go with Raichu in this round. "You can make the first move, Tyrogue." Tyrogue nodded and charges towards Raichu to deliver a punch on the mouse Pokémon. "Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Raichu runs towards Tyrogue and he lands a punch onto the scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue wasn't calling it quits, so he ran towards Raichu to give him a Low Kick, but Kairi saw that coming. "Raichu! Quick Attack!" Raichu uses his speed attack and rams into Tyrogue. Tyrogue waves both his arms back and fires Vaccum Wave right at Raichu.

"Watch out for Vacuum Wave!" Bea shouted.

Kairi watched as the blade of air was fast approaching Raichu and she remembered when it took down Magby like it was no problem, but she wasn't worried.

"Raichu! Jump out of the way!" Kairi called out. Raichu uses his tail as a spring to leap out of the way and do a flip right in front of Tyrogue. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Raichu grabs Tyrogue by the shoulder and swings him around. Raichu then gives Tyrogue a toss against the wall of the mountain and he falls to the ground. Tyrogue struggles to get back up, but he quickly falls on his knee. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and throws it right at Tyrogue. The Pokéball strikes Tyrogue and he flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit and stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands his girlfriend his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep Tyrogue with her or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi decides to keep Tyrogue in exchange for Mareep. She walks over to her Pokéball, picks it up and she threw it up in the air. Tyrogue comes right out from it. She bends down to the scuffle Pokémon. He looks right at her. "Tyrogue, I don't know what kind of person your last trainer was, but I promise you, I will never abandon you. I promise that I'll love and treat you just like my other Pokémon. Only, if you would give me a chance." She held out her hand and she smiles right at him. Moved by her kindness, Tyrogue takes her hand without hesitastion. She then starts hugging her new Pokémon.

"I am impressed," Bea said, walking up to her. "You opned up Tyrogue's heart. All I am asking that you take very good care of Tyrogue, like you promised." Kairi stands up and smiles.

"I will," Kairi said. Machop was happy for his friend, but that meant Tyrogue was going to leave just like he knew he would. Machop was about to walk away when Kairi looked right at the superpower Pokémon. "Where do you think you're going, Machop?"

"Chop?" Machop asked as he stopped.

"You can come along with us too,if you want. I know, you don't want to say goodbye to Tyrogue, so if want to come along with Tyrogue, then there's room for you too," Kairi said. Machop's eyes filled with tears of joy, knowing he was always going to be with Tyrogue. She takes out a Pokéball and threw it right towards Machop and he catches it and presses the button on it. Machop flows inside and stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Kairi picked up Sora's Pokédex and it asked if she wanna keep Machop with her or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Machop in exchange for Marowak. She hands it back Sora and he places his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Kairi. I figured you would catch Machop too. Your big heart is one of the reasons why I love you so much," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said, kissing Sora on the lips. Tyrogue smiled at the sight. The group stood outside of town and Bea, her Machamp, and her Clobbopus stood to see them off.

"You sure you don't wanna come along with us, Bea? We could always use another girl in the group," Lillie said.

"No. But, I do appreciate it. But, I still have some training to do. But, I do wish you luck in your next Gym battle," Bea said.

"Thanks Bea," Sora said.

The group said their goodbyes to Bea and they continued on towards Mahogany Town for Sora's next Gym battle. Who knows what other adventures awaits them along the way?


	168. Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies P1

**Episode 168: Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies** **Part 1**

 **I had a lot of thoughts about Sora and Kairi being in a different world and who should be making a special guest appearence. I had gotten characters coming in from Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and an appearence of the Three Stooges and I thought of who should make an appearence in this fic. So, I thought of having Sora and Kairi turning up in the world of Fairy Tail and have the the Mane Six, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appearing in the world of Fairy Tail and having them deal with Guzzlord. And why should have their travel companions appear in a different world from Sora and Kairi. Enjoy!**

As the day have turned into the night, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine had made a stop a for the night. Kairi had started to prepare dinner for the group. She have prepared special Pokémon food for Tyrogue and Machop. She offered the food to the Fighting Type Pokémon and they enjoyed it right off the spot since they have already gotten a taste of the food she makes.

"I'm just so happy to see such healthy appetites," Kairi said. She rubs their heads. "Enjoy your meal, boys." Tyrogue and Machop did enjoy their meal and they got to know their new travel companions. Pikachu had explained to the two newbies about some stories about their adventures from day one. Tyrogue and Machop just couldn't believe all of the things they went through up to this day.

 _"Wow. I can't belive you guys went through so much."_ \- Tyrogue subtitle.

 _"Me neither. I mean wow."_ \- Machop subtitle.

 _"Also, I can't believe Abra used to have a crush on Kairi."_ \- Tyrogue subtitle. Abra blushed heavily and his face turned burning red.

 _"I'll tell you this, the way those two they were looking at each other before they were a couple is pretty romantic."_ \- Tsrareena subtitle.

 _"The flames of love burns between them."_ \- Marowak subtitle.

 _"More so than a flame at the tip of a Charmander's tail."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"It's just like a fairytale."_ \- Snowy subtitle.

 _"So, what about the other things? Say like what about those Ultra things you mentioned before?" -_ Tyrogue subtitle.

 _"We haven't seen any signs of them since the Whirl Islands. And I think we'll be dealing with the ones that got away with from us pretty soon."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"I can't even tell you how tough those beasties were when they started showing up. And when Pheromosa and Suicune duked it out. I guess you can say it was a sign."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The Pokémon kept talking in their own language as the trainers enjoyed the meal Kairi had prepared.

Meanwhile on the Aether Foundation in Alola, the staff members were doing what they could to determined what was on the footage when Guzzlord devored the drone. Faba came in to check on their progress.

"What news do you have?" Faba asked. The staff memebers turned to face him.

"Not much we could tell, sir. But, we're doing our best to find out what the drone's camera caught before it was devoured," the first staff member said.

"Just hurry it up. President Lusamine wants the news on this as soon as possible!" Faba said.

"Yes sir! We'll report to you and her as soon as we find out," the second staff memeber said. Faba had left them just so they could continue to edit the film to see where it was.

Elsewhere, it takes place in a whole different world in a huge building and on the building is a symbol that resembles a bird. Inside were a whole bunch of people eating, drinking, and having a good time. The world is known as Earthland in the town of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore a guild known as Fairy Tail. A kick on the doors open as five people and two cats had come in; one was blue with a white belly and the other is pure white and it's wearing a dress, indicating that it's a female.

One is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, tan eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, wearing a scarf. He wore an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat which is tucked in and zipped. It had a long sleeve on his left arm and his right arm had the same symbol on his right arm. And it is red.

The other is a slender young woman with her blonde hair tied in pigtails and she has brown eyes. She wore a a white and blue tank top that exposed her midriff and a blue jacket. She wore detached blue sleeves. She also wore a dark blue skirt and she had a whip with her and a a case full of keys. She had the same symbol on her right hand and it's pink.

Another is a musculiar young man who appears to be shirtless and he had that exact symbol on the right side of his chest. He had black spiky hair and he wore a necklace that resembles a sword with a stone in the center.

"Another is a young woman with long scarlet red hair and she had brown eyes. She wore armor and a short blue skirt. She wore a black leather boots.

And the other one is a girl that looks to be about twelve years old. She had long dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her dark brown eyes. She wore a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wore a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. She had the same symbol on her right shoulder.

"WE'RE BACK!" The pink haired yelled. THe whole room echoed. They were lots of faces that had taken notice of them.

Two men sitting on a table, one was smoking a cigar and he had brown hair and a beard. His eyes appear to be closed. The other had dark blue hair and a mustache to match his hair.

"Hey! Natsu!" The dark blue haired man called out.

"You didn't get carried away and destroy another town again, did ya?" The man smoking asked.

"Those guys were just asking to have their asses kick by me!" Natsu said.

The group are greeted by a young woman with white hair and blue eyes. Her white hair curls at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down her chest. She wore a dark purple dress. She giggles as she waves to the group.

"Welcome back, everyone. Did your job go so well?" The girl asked. The girl with the blonde hair sighs.

"Not that it helped much. Natsu and Gray were arguing with each other as usual and Erza had beaten them up as usual. It got so bad, that we accidentally ended up destroying half the town and the bandits had escaped. But, the mayor took it better than I thought; he just yelled in our faces less louder than I thought," the blonde explained. "If only Natsu and Gray would have stuck with the freaking plan."

"I don't know, Lucy. Those two can have a hard time following instructions. Which is more than I can for you," the blue cat teased.

"Hey! Who asked you, furrball?!" Lucy snarled at the cat. "I'm the one who is trying not to destroy the town for a change!"

"For a change. Right," the cat teased some more as wings came out of nowhere and flew off. The girl with the blue hair sighed as the white cat sat beside her.

"Try not to dwell on it too much, Wendy. I'm sure that the master won't punish you severly," the white cat said.

"I know, Carla. I just can't help but feel down and be ready for what he has in store since I blew that one house away," Wendy sighed.

Over to the shirtless young man, a young woman with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexionshows up right next to him. She wore a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. She wore a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. She completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She lets her hair down passed her shoulders. She had that same symbol on her left thigh. She's etatic to see him come back.

"Oh! My beloved Gray has at last returned to me. Evevry time he leaves these halls, my ocean is very empty without him," she said in her thoughts. "Oh, as I lustfully gaze upon him, my heartbeats rivals that of thunder. Oh! If only I will be truly his and his alone!" Gray turns to the girl.

"Hey Juvia," Gray greeted.

"Oh, my beloved Gray! I'm always filled with overwhelming joy to see you! Please embrace me into your arms," Juvia said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think you're doing all the embracing," Gray said.

"And I do not intend to let go of you, my love!" Juvia said lovingly. Gray was trapped in her grip and just then the girl in armor appraches a small elderly man drinking from a wooden mug to take her punishment.

"Master," she said bowing her head.

"Erza, we need to talk," the man said.

"If it's regarding the town, then I am ready to recieve the punishment you can deliever to me and the others," Erza said.

"No. Not that. We need need to talk about the monster," the master said to her. Erza didn't get what he said, but she was about to hear it.

Elsewhere, in another world; in an alternate Earth, the location is New York City, and the people there went on with their daily routine, but we take a look into the sewers in New York and into what looks like someone had made a home. There was a large screen tv and all sorts of electronics. In one room, it looked Japanese style, as a humanoid rat weraing the clothing of a ninja master and he was meditating. But, in another room; and it appears to be a dojo, there were four humanoid turtles. They all wore bandanas each a different color. One wore blue, one wore red, one wore purple, and one wore orange.

The turtles were doing some training. The one with the blue bandana drew out one of his swords while the one wearing orange was holding a pair of his nunchucks. The two of them stare into each other before thy both charged right towards each other.

"Yeah! Michaelangelo is on the move!" The turtle wearing the orange bandana said, swinging his nunchucks. The turtle wearing the blue bandana swung his sword right at the turtle wearing orange. "I'm here! I'm there! I'm everywhere!" The turtle wearing blue came at him again, only to miss again. "Think fast, dude!" He swung his nunchucks, but the turtle wearing blue hits him on his lower shell dealing the finishing blow and fell to the ground. "Thought too fast."

"No Mikey, you just won't shut up," the turtle wearing blue said.

"Not cool, Leo," Mikey said.

The turtle wearing purple was twirling his bo staff as the turtle wearing red spins his sais in his hands and cracks his neck.

"Your only chance, Donnie. Drop the staff and you won't be hurt," the turtle wearing red warned.

"You said that the last time, Raph, and then you hurt me," Donnie said.

"Yeah. I would have," Raph said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," Donnie said sacracastically. He pointed his bo staff right at Raph. Donnie swings his staff only to miss his target again and again. Raph studying his opponent's movements carefully and he evades the swings of Donnie's bo staff until he snatches it from his hand. Donnie opened his eyes and noticed his bo staff was missing. Raph tosses his staff aside. "Should have dropped the staff?"

"Should have dropped the staff," Raph said and he gives a toss over his shoulder. The only one left standing was Leo. Donnie sites on his knees next Mikey and he sticks his tongue at him. Both turtles got into positions in their own fighting stance.

"Onegaishimasu," Leo said.

"Whatever you said," Raph said. He twirls his staff as Leo drew out his second sword. The two of them ran towards each other and clashed their blades. Leo swung both his swords while Raph used his Sais to defend. Raph and Leo were at a standoff as they were now face-to-face holding their weapons in defense and defiance. Raph held his Sais firmly and with all his strength his knocks both swords out of his hands and he kicks Leo down and held one sai next to his head. "Still stronger than you, Leo."

"Yeah, but I'm still the leader of you three," Leo said. Raph got off of him just so as Leo can get up. "You guys are getting better; even Mikey in his own way." Mikey beamed just hearing that.

"Yeah, because after all the training we've been doing lately, we're gonna be kicking Shredder's butt from here to LA," Mikey said.

"Well, it's not just Shdredder and the Foot we have to be worrying about; not even Kraang or his forces from Dimension X either. Not right now, anyway," Leo said.

"You mean the sightings of those strange alien creatures April had been keeping tabs on for us?" Donnie asked. Raph scoffed at the theroy.

"I can bet my shell that it's just Kraang pulling out some monsters from Dimension X and sending them out into the city again," Raph said.

"That was my first thought, Raph. But, I don't think so," Donnie said. The other three turtles all looked at him.

"What do you mean, Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie asscessed a small device shaped like a turtle's shell.

"According to April's findings, I have studied the reported sightings and the witnesses said that these aliens have been coming out of wormholes, but then they just vansished the same way they appeared," Donnie explained.

"You mean, it's not Kraang pulling the strings?" Raph asked.

"I didn't say that it is a hundred percent certain; but I can bet my tech on that I am certain Kraang had already picked it up on his monitor by now anyway. And he would try to get those things over here just like before," Donnie explained.

"Well, we better look into it all the same. We don't know what other surprises Kraang has for us. And we'll deal with the Foot if they get in our way," Leo said.

"And maybe get a slice or two while we're at it," Mikey said, sneaking behind Leo. He sighs.

"Yes Mikey. We'll even get some pizza on the way," Leo deadpanned.

Not questioning their leader when it came to pizza, the turtles put on their trenchcoat disguises to go above ground.

Also elsewhere, in a world that takes place in a town that happens to be inhabitated by multicolored ponies; It is the land of Equestria, ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Right in the town is a huge castle that appears to be made entirely of crystal.

Inside it is a lavender alicorn. She had violet eyes and a dark blue mane and tail with pink streaks and she a mark that is a pink star surrounded by five smaller white stars. Along with her is a small purple dragon with a light green underbelly and green spines and he's holding a scroll in one claw and a feather quill in another.

"Spike, have you made the necessary preparations for when Shining Armor and Cadence's visit?" The alicorn asked.

"Yes Twilight. I made the preperations here. Everything from making the list and right down to me double checking the entire list," Spike said.

"Good work, Spike. I'm sure their visit will go down smoothly unlike when Discord faked his illness when Cadence came to visit that one time," Twilight said.

"I hope so too. Also, from all the times we had to save Equestria from the changelings, Lord Tirek, and King Sombra from time-to-time," Spike said.

Just then, six other ponies came in, two are unicorns, two are pegasi, and two are regular ponies.

One regular pony was orange and had a blonde mane and tail and had a mark that is three apples on both sides of her flank. She wore a stetson hat. She had them tied at the end of her mane and tail.

One is a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane that covered half of her face and almost reached the ground and and a long pink tail to match it. She had blue eyes and she a mark that had three blue butterflies with pink wings.

One is a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail that are styled in an elegant curl and she had a mark that is three blue diamonds that seemed to have a bright gleam to them.

One is a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and she had a mark that is a cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt that is red, yellow, and blue.

One is a pink regular one with a dark pink mane and tail that is all poofy and she had a mark that is three balloons with two being blue and one being yellow.

And lastly, is a unicorn that is pale heliotrope and a purple mane and tail turquoise streaks. She has a mark that is an eight pointed star, four points in the corners being white, while two wisps of blue and aquamarine trails curled toward the star. Her mane is curved on the right.

"Twilight, aren't ya'll ready to head down to the train station?" The orange mare asked.

"Just about, Applejack. I was just going over my to-do list on our outing with Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart," Twilight said. The mares all laugh at that.

"Same ol' Twilight. Always have to be on top of everything," the cyan pegasus said. "Our very own brainiac."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, Twilight just can't help it. She just wants everything to be perfect when the princess and her family arrives," the white unicorn said.

"If you say so, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said.

"And besides, it's not everyday that somepony can have an outing with a royal family," Rairity said.

"It'll be worth having to seeing little Flurry Heart again. I'm sure Twilight agrees," the yellow pegasus said.

"You're right, Fluttershy. I just hope nothing will keep us from having a good time; especially from Discord," Twilight said.

"Speaking of Discord, hasn't anypony noticed how weird he's been acting lately? And Ah don't mean the usual kind of strange," Applejack said.

"Now, that you mentioned it, he has been unsually funny. We didn't even have our weekly tea time and that's does sound very unusual," Fluttershy. The pink mare popped up from behind Fluttershy.

"Maybe he's planning a surprise party for us. And it's so secret that he might have lost track of time and it usually something Discord will have fun with when it comes to clocks, but not actually going back in time and change something in the past," the pink pony said.

"I don't think it's that, Pinkie," Fluttershy said, shaking her head.

"Well, I for one am glad Discord isn't around today, because I don't want something to happen on our outing," Rarity said, applying her makeup. The other unicorn stepped up.

"I'm glad to be going with you, but are you sure it's okay that I get to come with you" She asked.

"It's okay, Starlight. It's fine that you get to come. Also, Sunburst is coming along with them, so, we thought it'll be fun that you two can get a chance to talk," Twilight said.

"We talk all the time whenever we see each other," Starlight deadpanned.

"More so," Twilight said.

"Twilight's right. It'll give you a chance to get out of the castle since Trixie is out on the road doing her act. And as for me, I have nothing to do but read comic books to kill some time," Spike said. The mares all laughed.

"I know everything is going to be fine while we're gone. And try not to tell Discord where we are, okay?" Twilight asked.

"You have nothing to worry about, Twilight. Nothing is gonna go wrong while you're gone," Spike said, giving her a salute. With that said, the mares had stepped out and Spike shuts the door. Just when he was about to get started reading his first comic book, a small Ultra Wormhole opens and a Poipole comes out and looks around.

"Poipole, Poi," the lone Poipole said. The Poipole comes out and heads upstairs.

Back to Sora's world, after a night's worth of sleep, the group had continued onwards to Mahogany Town for Sora's upcoming Gym battle when they were greeted by a familiar face on the side of the road. It was Minerva that was walking down the road and she had a blue slim lizard-like Pokémon. It has large, white dot on its belly with a dark blue line right above it. Its hands have a similar shape as mittens and are green. On its face, its nostrils are small, which are right above its mouth. The eyes are half-closed, with the eyelids being green. There is a thin, black line going from eye-to-eye. Its cheeks have blue dots on them. It has three hairs on top of its head, with two being blue, one of these sticking up, and the other hair being purple. Its feet have only two toes, which all green, similar to its hands. On its back is a chameleon-like tail, with a dark blue dot at the end.

"Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu! What a happy surprise to see you again!" Minerva greeted.

"Hey! Minerva! Haven't seen you since the Whirl Cup," Sora said.

"How are you?" Lana asked.

"Just doing great. And I have to tell you, I missed you guys so much," Minerva said. The group took a look at her Pokémon and saw something familiar about it.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Lana asked.

"This is Sobble; or it was Sobble, until he evolved," Minerva said. "Now, he's a Drizzile."

"No way! Sobble evolved too?!" Sora exclaimed surprised. Minerva blinked twice.

"What do you mean too? Wait a minute! Did you see either Caesar or Chumley lately?" Minerva asked.

"Just Caesar when we were making a stop in Ecruteak City for a bit. His Scorbunny is now a Raboot," Sora said. He took out his Pokédex and used it to scan Minerva's Pokémon.

 **Drizzile, the Water Lizard Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sobble**

 **Type: Water**

 **Drizzile is clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms. Although, it is intelligent, it also lazy. It keeps enemies out of its territory by laying traps everywhere.**

"How long ago did your Sobble evolve?" Kairi asked.

"Just a few weeks ago. It was against a trainer with a tough Charmeleon. I tell you, that trainer gave a real run for my money," Minerva said. She took a look at Sora. "Say Sora. How about we have a battle? What do you say?" Sora grins.

"I'm game when you are. Just, how do you wanna do this?" Sora asked.

"Let's make it two-on-two," Minerva said. She takes out a Pokéball and held out in front of him. She then through the Pokémon. "Go! Ponyta!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Ponyta, but there was something different about it; this Ponyta looked a lot like a unicorn. It is white and its mane resembles light blue and purple clouds. The fire on its legs are replaced with purple fluffy fur. The Ponyta has a black horn with a single white stripe.

"Is that a Ponyta?" Kairi asked.

"It is. It's a Galarian Ponyta. Completely different from the Kanttonian Ponyta," Illima said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this equine Pokémon.

 **Ponyta Galarian Form, the Unique Horn Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Its small horn hides a healing power. With a few rubs from this Pokémon's horn, any slight wound you might have will be healed. It will look into your eyes and read the contents of your heart. If it finds evil there, it promptly hides away.**

"So, Galarian Ponyta are Psychic Type Pokémon while Kantonian Ponyta are Fire Type Pokémon. I better be ready for anything she throws at me," Sora said in his thoughts. He takes out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Larvitar!" The Pokéball opens and Larvitar enters the battle against the Galarian Ponyta.

"Larvitar, Larvitar!" Larvitar said. Minerva was amazed to see how much moxie this little Larvitar was letting off.

"That's a tough little Larvitar you've got there, Sora. Will it be enough against my Ponyta?" Minerva asked.

"Only one way to find out. Larvitar! Start up with Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar forms some rocks above him and sends them right at Ponyta. Minerva wasn't worried.

"Ponyta! Block it with Psychic!" Minerva ordered. Ponyta's eyes glows blue and blocks the rocks. "Now send them back!" Ponyta sends the rocks right back at Larvitar.

"Larvitar! Dodge your own attack!" Sora called out. Larvitar narrowly avoids his own attack.

Meanwhile, in New York, the turles have finished their pizza meal and they head into Central Park to investigate the strange creature sighting.

"Donnie, you sure this is one of the places where those things were spotted?" Leo asked.

"According to eye witnesses and April's findings, the alien creature was first spotted here from a wormhole somewhere around here and this is the same spot where it vanished to. But, it might make it's appearence known, I hope," Donnie said.

"YOU HOPE?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raph, cool it," Leo said.

"I still think it's a load of bull crap that we have to come in the middle of Central Park in broad daylight with no idea what the hell we're even looking for!" Raph exclaimed.

"I know, Raph. But, we can't take any chances here because it's only a matter of time before Kraang looks into this the same way as us, like Donnie said," Leo said.

"Dudes, I just wish we could have seen those things. I mean, if we don't know what they could be doing here, b t it's pretty awesome," Mikey said.

"You mean that walking wire was sapping all of the juice just from the electric company; or that mosquito thing?" Raph questioned.

"Like I said, awesome," Mikey said.

"Awesome or not, I have a feeling we're going to see more of those things and whatever they are, we'll be ready for them," Leo said.

"But, I have been thinking about that mosquito-like creature though," Donnie said. "When I first saw it, I just assumed that it was just a mutant like us, exposed to the same mutagen just like us, but the readings it was giving off was nothing like a mutant. I even compared to every known alien race in my database, but no such records has anything on it. Not even from the Tricertons research facilities," Donnie said.

"So, our only conclusion is it's an alien from a different dimension just like Kraang," Leo said.

The turtles thought for a moment to think of how to prepare for the worse to come. But, then Mikey got an idea.

"Dudes! I have an idea about how we'll get to the bottom of it," Mikey spoke up and the other three looked at him quite worried.

"Uh-oh. Mikey has an idea," Raph said sarcastically.

"How about we open that wormhole ourselves and just go in and we can just see for ourselves," Mikey suggested. Donnie thought for a moment.

"For once, Mikey is onto something," Donnie said.

"I am?" Mikey asked stupidly.

"He is?" Leo and Raph asked in unison.

"If I isolate the origin of the energy particales from the wormhole when it first opened and pinpoint the signatures and properties it gave off, I think I might be able to open that exact same wormhole and we can enter inside it and witness the other dimension for ourselves," Donnie said. Raph stepped up.

"Hold on, Donnie. You mean you can use those gizmos of yours to to do, whatever you just said and we can go into Dimension X or whatever it is and risk our shells and our lives just for the sake of adventure?" Raph asked.

"Um, yeah?" Donnie responded.

"Sweet!" Raph said. Leo wasn't sure it was such a good idea, so he steps in.

"Hold on, you guys. I want to see what's on the other side just as bad as you do, but I have a feeling that we could be making a huge mistake here," Leo said. The other three turtles groan. "I'm only saying that we should be smart about this. We have no idea what's on the other side, so it might be Kraang's army trying to bait us into a false sense of security or some interdimensional monster waiting on the other side. So, as leader, I'll have to put my foot down."

"Okay 'fearless' leader, let's put it to a vote. All in favor for Mikey's idea, raise your hands," Raph said as he, Donnie, and Mikey all raise their hands. "All oppose?" Leo raises his hand.

"It's three against one, Leo," Mikey said. Leo sighs in defeat, knowing he just lost the argument with all three of his brothers.

"Fine. We'll do it. But, if the slightest thing goes wrong, then I'm pulling the plug on this little project and we're forgetting Mikey ever had this stupid idea. Deal?" Leo asked.

"Deal," Leo's brothers said.

Back in the world of Fairy Tail, Erza took Natsu, Gray, Lucy Wendy, and the cats to the train station to investigate the town that has been destroyed by the monster. But, Lucy and Wendy felt scared that she had to come along.

"I can't believe we have to look into this monster sighting. Gildarts chose such a good time to go off into some request," Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, about that. What do you know about this monster that has everyone talking about?" Gray asked.

"It has the magic council on high alerts. Whatever this creature is, it's appearing to cause even more destruction than Fairy Tail ever will," Erza explained. That made Lucy and Wendy even more scared.

"Okay. Now I'm more afraid than ever," Lucy said.

"Me too," Wendy said, shivering with fright.

"Suck it up, you two. Master Makarov has sent us to investigate this matter thorughly and search for any signs of survivors," Charla said. Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"I hope that thing is still there, because I wanna kick its ass from there to the sea," Natsu said. "Aw man, I'm getting fired up just thinking about it."

"Not before I do, Natsu," Gray said and that makes Natsu glare at him.

"How about I start with you, frosty," Natsu taunted.

"Bring it on, charcoal brain," Gray countered as their argument was about to intesify. Erza pounds the both of them on the heads.

"Knock it off!" Erza hissed at them.

"Yes, ma'am," Natsu and Gray both said.

"At least she's here to keep those two in line," Lucy said. "But, it would be nice if we could go on a job without those two going at each other's throats for once."

"You could have them kiss and make up," the blue cat suggested.

"I don't think they would do that on a dare, Happy," Lucy said.

"Now, come. We must look into this matter and then report our findings," Erza said. The rest nodded and followed her to the train. But, Natsu winced when he was getting on a train.

Meanwhile at the Ponyville train station, the mares were awaiting for Twilight's family to show. A train that looks like that it's made of crystal makes a stop at the station and the doors on the train opens. Stepping out is a pure white unicorn stallion with a mane and tail with two shades of blue. He had a purple shield with a white star on the center as a mark. With him is a pink alicorn that has a mane and tail that is yellow, dark pink, and lavender steaks and she had a mark that happens to be a crystal heart. Inside a baby carriage is a magenta alicorn filly infant with a curly mane nd tail that is purple with aquamarine blue highlights. Along with them is a light orange unicorn stallion with a red-orange mane and he's wearing a dark green cape with stars engraved onto it and with a button shaped like the sun with its rays poiting on the left. It was infact Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Sunburst along with Flurry Heart.

"Twily!" Shining Armor greeted.

"Hi there, BBBFF," Twilight greeted him. She went up to hug her brother. She then sets her attention on the pink alicorn and did their greeting.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Taps your hooves and do a little shake," the alicorns sang, shaking their flanks. They laughed as they hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again," Twilight said. She then sets her attention of the baby. "Hiya Flurry. How is Auntie Twily's favorite niece?" Flurry made her little baby noises and she flew off her baby carrige and flew our with her wide wings.

Sunburst walked over to Starlight and smiled.

"Hello there, Starlight. It's been a while," Sunburst said.

"Same here, Sunburst," Starlight said. She and Sunburst hugs her childhood friend.

"So, is everypony ready for our outing?" Shining Armor asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have the whole day all planned out," Twilight said. Her horn emits a dark purple aura, holding a scroll. Shining Armor and Cadence both laughed knowing her very well.

The ponies have set off to spend the day together, unaware of the Poipole floating by.

Back to the battle between Sora and Minerva, Larvitar had just avoided his own Rock Slide attack.

"That was a close one," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Okay Larvitar! Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. fired Dark Pulse right at the unicorn-like Pokémon. The attack lands a super-effective hit. "Now use Crunch!" Larvitar lunged towards the Galarian Ponyta to land a bite, but Minerva wasn't gonna have it.

"Ponyta! Psychic!" Minerva ordered. Ponyta lifts Larvitar up in the air and slams him down to the ground. "Now use Psybeam!" Ponyta fired Psybeam from its horn. Kairi and the Alolan nine watched as Larvitar was about to get hit.

"Larvitar! Dark Pulse again!" Sora ordered. Larvitar fired Dark Pulse and it cuts through Psybeam and strikes the Galarian Ponyta clear on the mark and it knocks out the unique horn Pokémon.

"Ponyta! No!" Minerva gasped.

"Good work, Larvitar! You were awesome!" Sora praised his Pokémon.

"Lar, Lar, Larvitar!" Larvitar said. Minerva calls back her fallen Ponyta and smiels.

"That was pretty good, Sora. You're better than I remember when we battled. But, I'll show you how tough Drizzile is after evolving." Drizzile went into battle against Sora. He calls back his Larvitar and turns to his partner.

"You go, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu stepped in to battle against Drizzile. His cheeks sparkled electricity and Drizzile cracks his knuckles.

"Pikachu is a pretty good choice since he has the advantage in Type," Sophocles said.

"You're right, Sophocles.But, don't count Drizzile out just yet," Mallow said.

"She's right. It looks like he went through some pretty good training since the last time," Lillie said.

"Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards the water lizard Pokémon to land a hit.

"Drizzile! Start up with Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Drizzile forms a sword of water and charges towards the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu dodges the water sword and lands a hit. "Hit it with Mud Shot!" Drizzile forms a ball of mud and shoots it right at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped out of the way before Mud Shot could hit him. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"Liquidation again!" Minerva ordered. Drizzile forms a sword from water and and clashed with Pikachu's Iron Tail. The two attacks clases like swords. They continued to clash their attacks. Drizzile tries to land a hit on the mouse Pokémon only to miss. Pikachu kept it up until he saw an opening and took it. Pikachu swung his tail at Drizzile's feet making him slip and fall.

"Now! Use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu zaps Drizzile good with a pretty strong electric attack and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Wow. I lost again, huh. No surprise," Minerva said, helping Drizzile on his feet. She turns to Drizzile. "Don't worry about losing. You did your best." Drizzle smiled happy to hear that. She walks up to Sora and shook his hand. "Thanks for the battle, Sora."

"Not a problem, Minerva. You're even better than the last time and you were no pushover then," Sora said.

Having to cut their reunion short, the group said their goodbyes to Minerva as she and Drizzile left to head for a Pokémon Center to heal up. The group continued onward to Mahogany Town for his upcoming Gym battle.

Back in the turtle's lair, Donnie was doing some work with his tech to isolate the wormhole's origins and do some exploring. Just then a young woman with red hairgreen eyes walked in. She was wearing a yellow jumpsuit. She was carrying some bags.

"Hey you guys!" The woman greeted.

"Hey April," the turtles greeted.

"Good to see you again as usual, April, but what brings you here now?" Leo asked.

"Just thought I come by and give you some presents just to show you how much I care about you; that and just before I go on vacation," April said, holding a bag for her turtle friends. Mikey beamed having to hear about getting a gift from April.

"Goodies?!" Mikey exclaimed. He looks at the ball he was holding and gives it a toss. "Later." He rushes over to April. Raph even walked up to her to see what shes got for them. She hands one bag to Mikey.

"So, here's one for Mikey," she said, handing him a bag.

"Yes!" Mikey beamed, taking his gift bag. April hands over more of the bags to Leo and Raph.

"And here's one for you, Leo. And one for you, Raph," April said.

Leo opened his bag and saw it was filled with books on Japanese culture and history while Raph his gift were some boxing gloves.

"Sweet!" Raph said happily.

"I also have one for Donnie," April said, and she looks around the place. "Where is Donnie anyway?"

"Donnie is in his lab doing some nerdy sciency stuff. Something about opening a way into where those alien things came from," Raph explained.

"Come to think of it, you guys have been looking into it for weeks now," April said. "Where's Splinter?"

"He's meditating right now. He's been meditating all day. He hasn't moved an inch. Not even Mikey's antics would get a chuckle out of him," Leo explained.

"Well, I got him this thing," April said, taking out a Japanese relic. Not sure what it is, but I'm sure he'll like it."

Mikey horsed around with his gift as he places a lamp shade over his head.

"My name is Elvis, and I've gone Blue Hawaii. Thank you very much," Mikey said, doing Elvis's voice. He sang, "Rock a Hula baby." Donnie steps out of his lab.

"Guys! I've done it! I've done it!" Donnie announced. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and April followed Donnie into his lab. He finally noticed April in the lair with them. "Oh, hey April. When did you get here?"

"Um, about five minutes ago. I just came to drop off some presents before I went on vacation," April said. "So, what's this about?"

"Well, I'm glad that you came, April, because I have something to share. I have found a way to go into the world where the aliens have come from," Donnie said. He activated his machine and it turned on and it opened an Ultra Wormhole. "Ta-da! The wormhole!"

"You opened the exact same wormhole those aliens came out," April said.

"Sure did. But, I didn't use my tech for it. I also used some of the tech I had recovered from our previous encounters with Kraang just to make it more easier to get it open. Pretty sweet, huh?" Donnie asked. Leo was still skeptical.

"I still don't know, Donnie. I just have a bad feeling that this is a bad idea," Leo said.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Donnie asked. He got his answer when the wormhole starts creating a force, pulling some things into it like a blackhole. Mikey stuck his head in his shell when he was almost hit by a flying chair. Donnie tried to deactivate it, but that only made it worse.

"Shut it off, Donnie!" Leo yelled.

"I'm trying! I'M TRYING!" Donnie screamed.

The force of the wormhole pulls the turtles and April right in it. They all screamed as they went flying inside it. The wormhole closes just in time for the rat called Splinter to enter the lab.

'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Splinter shouted. He looked around and sees that no one was present. "Leonardo? Donnatello? Michelangelo? Raphael? That's strange. I could have sworn I heard them in here." Splinter just shrugs his shoulders and went back to meditating. "I must be hearing things."

April and the Turtles scream as they have entered Ultra Space. They all looked around and saw nothing about the place was familiar.

"Uh, Donnie. I don't think this is Dimension X, right?" Leo asked.

"It doesn't look like it, Leo," Donnie said.

"If this isn't Dimension X, then where the hell are we?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea. But, the good news is the atmosphere is safe for us to breathe, which is fortunate, I never got to test out our oxygen tanks," Donnie said.

"I can't believe that this happened. And I was just about to leave for the airport," April said.

"And I was just about to beg you to take us along with you," Mikey said.

"And I'm about to smack you in the head, like I'm going to do right now!" Raph exclaimed. He smacks Mikey on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped.

"So, genius! Any idea of how we're gonna get out of here or what?" Raph asked.

"Not in the slightest. But, I think it'll be a good idea to look around. I am curious to see what lives here," Donnie said. Mikey zooms up right in front of Donnie.

"You mean like that thing?" Mikey said, pointing at something. It turns out to be a Nihilego. The turtles and April were amazed to see the Ultra Beast as it floats by. "So awesome!"

"Okay, is that an alien jellyfish?" April asked.

"It sure looked like one," Leo said.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera! This would have been one of the greatest finds in the history of science!" Donnie said.

"And it would been the finest find in the history of WHO REALLY CARES!" Raph yelled sarcastically.

"Let's be careful. We don't know if it's dangerous or not. And we should stick together, just so nothing could sneak up on us," Leo said.

"I'm with Leo. I just wanna see those things before those things sees us," April said. Unknown to them, a Naganadel with the same coloring as a wasp watches the strange creatures and follows them.

Back in Equestria, Twilight, her friends and her family were enjoying their outing as suddenly without warning, an Ultra Wormhole opens above them and sucks them in. This surpises the ponies.

"What in the hay is that?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea!" Twilight exclaimed. "But, it's not natural!"

"And it's also very pretty," Pinkie said.

"And it looks awesome," Rainbow Dash added. The wormhole started to pull them in.

"And it's starting to suck us in!" Applejack said.

"Everypony hold on to something!" Twilight said.

"Don't need to be told twice!" Starlight said. THe foce of the wormhole was starting to get stronger. Sunburst took Flurry to a safe distance, to keep her from getting pulled in. Applejack took out a lasso and used it to tie around a tree just so as she and the others can hold on.

"Everypony grab the rope!" Applejack called out. And that's what they did. The nine ponies held on as tight as they could, but it wouldn't last as they all got sucked inside it.

"Sunburst! Take care of Flurry for us!" Cadence called out.

"Your highnesses!" Sunburst called back to her.

"Mama! Dada!" Flurry cried out, flailing her little hooves.

The wormhole closes as Flurry started to tear up to seeing her parents and her aunts get sucked up in a wormhole.

"Princess Celectia and Princess Luna must know about this at one," Sunburst said. He places Flurry in her baby carriage and heads back to the castle.

The Mane Six, Starlight, Shining Armor, and Cadence fall right into Ultra Space. They all screamed, but Pinkie was having fun as she fell.

"WHEE!" Pinkie cheered.

They all land on the ground. They all groan in pain as they all got up.

"What just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We got sucked up into the very pretty and very awesome wormhole and we allfell down here," Pinkie explained.

"Gee, thanks for summing it up," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Pinkie said. The cyan pegasus facehooved knowing that she was oblivious to sarcasm.

"Just where are we?" Shining Armor asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Twilight said.

"Anypony think maybe, this might be Discord's home world?" Starlight asked.

"No. This doesn't look like Discord's home at all. This place is too normal to look like it," Fluttershy said.

"I agree with Fluttershy. This place is too organized and neat to be any inhabitance of Discord's. Whatever this place is," Rarity said.

"This isn't that one world world you and Spike visited twice with the other versions of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, is it?" Cadence asked.

"No. This place looks nothing like it," Twilight said. A Buzzwole comes up right in front of the ponies. "And this thing is proof of that." Buzzwole swung its arms down and she dodges it. "Everypony run!" And they do run. Buzzwole chases after the ponies.

"What in Equestria is that thing?! Starlight exclaimed.

"Ah think Twilight would tell y'all if she knew, right?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Point taken!" Starlight said.

Buzzwole chases after them as its fist emits ice and strikes the ground. Fluttershy stopped and she goes right up to the Ultra Beast.

"Now you just stop right there, mister! Just who do you think you are bullying my friends like that?" Fluttershy asked in a stern tone. Buzzwole flicks her with its finger and she goes flying. Shining Armor had hit it with his purple aura magic and it strikes the creature.

"That should slow it down," Shining Armor said. He rejoins the other ponies, but that attack just made it angry. "Or not."

"How about we both try it? Cadence suggested.

"Good idea. Let's try it on three!" Shining Armor said. "One, two, three!" Both the unicorn and alicorn fired their magic aura right at the Ultra Beast. Cadence's magic is in a light blue aura. It strikes Buzzwole and it goes flying right into Stakataka. The rock solid Ultra Beast wakes up and its eyes glows red and it fires Flash Cannon right at it, causing the mosquito-like Ultra Beast to fly off.

"Just, what was that all about?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but at least, it's gone; whatever it was," Shining Armor said.

"I for one am glad it's gone. That creature was simply horrid," Rarity said.

"And it looked like it was gonna squash us flatter than pancakes," Starlight said.

"We've only been here for five minutes and this whole place is crazy. We ran into a giant red mosquito thingy and it tried to kill us!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But, it didn't kill us, though it sure looked like it. The way it tried to punch it. The ground we were running on froze. Can y'all explain how it tried doing that?" Applejack asked.

"Like hay I would know," Twilight said.

"Forget about that! It flicked Fluttershy like a fly and no animal has ever done that to her. There wasn't an animal that she couldn't handle; except for that one time at the Grand Galloping Gala," Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy looked down at her hooves and sighed knowing she was right.

"I wonder if there's something else in here that is even bigger, meaner, and scarier than that mosquito thingy," Pinkie said.

"I wish I could say I hope not, but after seeing that thing, I can bet my entire library that there could be," Twilight said. "But, I think we should try to find a way out before we do." The other eight ponies all agreed and set off to find their way out.

The ponies continued onwards as they came across another Ultra Wormhole.

"It's that thing from before," Shining Armor said.

"You don't think it leads back into Equestria, do you?" Cadence asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rainbow Dash was about to fly into it and Twilight stops her by stepping on her tail.

"Hold on, Rainbow! We can't just rush into Celestia knows what!" Twilight warned.

"Why not? It was oour way in rather we wanted to come in or not and it's our only way out. So, do you wanna stay in here and have to face that mosquito thing again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No," Twilight said.

"I don't either. Who knows what other creatures we could bump into in here," Rarity said.

"Monsters that could even scare a full grown dragon," Starlight added. Fluttershy wimpered at the thought of something like that. Twilight sighed.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go through. Who knows? It could take us right back home," Twilight said.

"And back to Flurry!" Cadence beamed.

"Let's hope for the best, everypony," Twilight said. One by one, the ponies all stepped inside the Ultra Wormhole and emerged from the other side and they all started falling to the ground below. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Cadence were flying as the rest were falling. Fluttershy used her wings to cover her eyes, but the alicorns used their magic to catch all of the ponies and land safely onto the ground. They all looked around and saw that they were in a city in ruins. "Maybe it's not our way back home."

"This doesn't look like Ponyville. It doesn't even look like Manehatten," Applejack said.

"All we gotta do is go back through before it-" Rainbow Dash was cut off as the Ultra Wormhole closes, "closes."

"We don't know where we are," Rarity said.

"We got no way of getting back," Starlight said.

"And nopony we knnow will know where to start looking," Fluttershy whimpered.

"We're stuck here!" Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Starlight exclaimed.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pinkie shouted and her voices echoes throughout the deserted city.

Not too far, Natsu and the rest had just arrived and they all looked around to see the city in ruins.

"Look at this place. It's been totalled," Gray said.

"So much destruction and we didn't even cause it," Natsu said.

"This is horrible. What kind of monster could have done this?" Lucy asked with a hint of saddness in her voice.

"According to the survivors, this creature is said to appear out of some sort of portal from the sky. I have doubts it's something from our world. And according to Master Makarov, this creature is said to be more terrifying than any demon conjured by Zeref," Erza said.

"Or maybe something that would even scare Acnologia," Wendy added. Happy and Carla found a footprint in the ground.

"Whatever was here, it sure is big," Happy said.

"Indeed. There's no telling what kind of destruction this monster can cause in some other towns," Charla said. The group all went off to search for any signs of survivors.

Back in Sora's Earth, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine continued onward towards Mahogany Town. Sora turns to Illima.

"How much further until we reach Mahogany Town, Illima?" Sora asked. The Normal Type trainer takes out his guidebook.

"According to the guidebook, we should be almost there by now. It'll take us at least less than a day to reach it," Illima said, checking the guidebook.

"That's great. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can reach the Pokémon Center. They could use some rest from all that training we've been doing lately," Kiawe said.

"Totally," Mina agreed.

"And the sooner we can get to their bunk beds. I don't mind camping out, but I would like to sleep in a comfy bed for a change," Sophocles said.

"Suck it up, Sophocles. The problem is you're not even close to being used to it like I am," Hapu said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's only because your grandpa taught you everything there is when it came to camping. Especially when it came to the mountains," Sophocles said.

"And while we're there, we should check out the Lake of Rage," Lana said. Mallow knew what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah! The Lake of Rage. I remember you telling me all about those stories when we were little, Lana," Mallow said.

"Lake of Rage?" Kairi asked.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked.

"I heard about it too. It's a lake that is said to be home to Gyarados," Lillie said.

"It is said that the lake itself was created when many Gyarados got together and stirred up a storm in a fit of rage. The crater that was left behind was filled by rainwater and became the Lake of Rage we know today," Lana explained.

"Whoa," Sora, Kairi, Sophocles, Kiawe, Acerola, and Mina said at once.

"No wonder it's called the Lake of Rage," Kiawe said.

"No kidding," Sora said.

"And if it's home to many Gyarados, then we should be careful not to set them off," Kairi said.

"Already ahead of you on that," Sophocles said.

"But, there should also be Magikarp living there. Magikarp do evolve into Gyarados, right?" Acerola asked.

"She's right. They do. But, Kairi's right. We all know how it's easy to make a Gyarados angry. And we even know how easy it is to set off a Primeape," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all remembered how that one Mankey took Sora's necklace before evolving into a Primeape and eventually cathing it after a firce battle. Just as the group was about to set off, an Ultra Wormhole opens up and the group gets sucked up into the vortex. "You've got to be kidding!" The Ultra Wormhole closes and the group ends up in Ultra Space. "You gotta be kidding me! We're in Ultra Space again?!"

"It sure looks like it," Kiawe said.

"Man, and we were so close to Mahogany Town," Sora groaned.

"We should keep our eyes open. There is no telling what Ultra Beast we might encounter while we're in here," Illima said.

"Not a problem. I'll just send one of my-" Sora cut his sentence short when he remembered he can't exchange any of his Pokémon when he's in a different dimension. "Shoot! How could I forget?" He hung his head in defeat. Kairi puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sora. We just have to get out of here before something happens. I mean Illima is right to warn us about any incoming Ultra Beast," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"And our best bet is to stay together. We could end up being lost in here for who knows how long," Mallow said.

"Right. No splitting up and no exploring. We should just find an Ultra Wormhole, becuase if that was our way in, then that makes it our way out," Sora said.

Kairi and the Alolan nine all agreed with him and ventured forward to find the exit.

Over to the turtles and April, they explored Ultra Space, unaware of them being followed by the Shiny Naganadel. A few Kartana come out of hiding and glides pass them.

"Aw, look how cute they are," Mikey said. He tried to catch one only for Leo sto stop him.

"Mikey! Don't!" Leo yelled, grabbing him by the shell. "We don't know if it's friendly or not!"

"Leo's right. There's a chance to a billion to one chance that these things could be incredibly hostile. Like those other aliens we saw on the news," Donnie said.

"So, to put in as simple, we leave them alone and they'll leave us alone?" April asked.

"Exactly. So, nobody do anything to agitate the aliens; and tha tgoes especially to Raph and Mikey!" Donnie said.

"Hey! Why especially me and Mikey?!" Raph exclaimed.

"For one thing, Mikey horses around and you would just go and pick a fight with anything that gets under your shell," Donnie explained.

"It doesn't take a braniac to figure that he's got you there, Raph; especially your hot temper," Leo said. That angered Raph.

"Well excuse me that I have a bad temper! I have issues, okay?!" Raph asked.

"And that's something you gotta work on! And we'll be doing some more on that as soon as we get home! If we can get home," Leo said. He turned to Donnie. "Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?" Donnie stayed quiet and he winced when he heard him ask that. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I'll admit, I didn't think that far ahead," Donnie said.

"Some genius you are!" Raph yelled. "Good idea on taking us exploring in a wierd dimension with no way of getting home!"

"And to make things worse, it won't be long before Kraang, Shredder, and the Foot will know that we're gone and take over New York; and the world," Leo said. The turtles and April winced to the thought of their mortal enemies ruling their world.

"Not cool, dudes," Mikey said. Just then, the Shiny Naganadel comes right towards the turtles and reporter swooping down at them. "But that is!"

"It's gotta be another one of those alien creatures!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Oh no, Donnie. What gave that away?" Raph exclaimed with sarcassim.

"Do you think it's friendly, right?" April asked.

"Like I already pointed out; it looks unfriendly," Donnie said. Naganadel attacks with Venoshock from its needles. The turtles avoids the attack.

"It's shooting out poison!" Leo shouted.

"To put it more accuratly, Leo, it's venom, not poison," Donnie corrected him. Just as Donnie was about to theorize what it could be, Naganadel attacks again with Flamethrower. He ducks out of the way. "

"You didn't tell us that it breathes fire!" Mikey said.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT CAN BREATHE FIRE, MIKEY!" Donnie yelled.

"Take it down!" Leo commanded, drawing both his swords. The rest of the turtles took out their weapons and attacked the Shiny Ultra Beast. Naganadel swipes at Leo as its claws clashed with his swords. Donnie smacks it with his bo staff and Mikey comes running swinging his nunchucks.

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey shouted as he smacked the Ultra Beast with his nunchucks. Naganedel fired Flamethrower right at Mikey. He dodges the fire attack. Raph steps in.

"Coming right at ya, ugly!" Raph taunted. The Ultra Beast and turtle charges right at each other. Raph goes under it and swipes at the unbelly with his sais. Naganadel falls to the ground. Raph twirls his sais as he felt satified by the victory; or it would seem. The Ultra Beast gets back up and charges right at Raph, only for Leo to jump on its back and and slash on its back, making it fall to the ground. Naganadel doesn't stay down for long as it got back up in the air.

"This thing is tough!" Leo said.

"It took assaults from our blades and it's not even wounded!" Donnie said.

"Any bright ideas now, oh great leader?" Raph asked.

"I think I have one," Leo said. The other turtles all looked right at him, curious what he had to say. "RUN!" The turtles ran for their lives and Mikey carries April in his arms.

"I was thinking of running too, dudes!" Mikey said. They kept running for their lives as Naganadel was catching up to them.

"It's gaining on us!" April exclaimed. Leo looked around and found a small hole to hide in.

"Down there!" Leo said, pointing to the hole. Leo takes out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, creating a smoke cloud. The turtles go into the hole and wait for the smoke to clear up. As it does, Naganadel looks around for the invaders and couldn't find them anywhere. The Ultra Beast just didn't care anymore and took off.

"Is it gone?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. Let me have a look," Leo said. He jumps up to the ledge and looks around for any signs of the Ultra Beast. "It's gone, guys." April and the turtles came out of the hole and sighed.

"Gotta admit, that was too close for comfort," April said.

"At least we're okay for right now," Donnie said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something else is gonna happen?" Raph asked. Just then, an Ultra Wormhole opens and sucks up April and the turtles right through it and it closes. Back to the ponies, Pinkie's tail starts twitching. April gets seperated from the turtles as she fell and landed on a fruit stand and on some soft fruit to break her fall. The turtles makes a crash landing elsewhere in the ruins of the city. They all looked around and saw where they were. "I just had to say it, didn't I?"

"And for the record, I blame you for this," Donnie said.

"Ditto, dude," Mikey said.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know something like this was gonna happen?!" Raph shouted.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is out of wherever we were and right in a city," Leo said.

"A city that looks totalled," Mikey said.

"I agree. It looks like the kind of destruction Kraang would cause," Donnie said.

"Or maybe a giant mutant monster rampaged through the city and left a trail of destruction behind it," Mikyey said.

"You have been watching way too many giant monster movies, Mikey," Raph said. Leo looks around.

"Hold on. Where's April?" Leo asked.

"She was with us just a second ago," Donnie said.

"We better find April and make sure she's okay," Leo said.

"You don't need to tell me twice, Leo," Raph said.

"But, we should be careful not to be seen. There might be people here and the last thing we need is to draw attentoin to ourselves," Leo said.

"Look for April and don't be seen. Right," Mikey said.

The turtles got started on their search for their human friend, hoping she's okay.

Back in Ultra Space, Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon ventured through Ultra Space, hoping that they don't run into any dangerous Ultra Beast and search for an Ultra Wormhole out. They walk by a tall mountain trail.

"How long have we been here?" Sophocles asked. Sora checked his Pokédex to check the time.

"Half an hour," Sora answered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu, the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Why do I have a feeling that we might end up being more lost than before the further we go?" Lillie asked.

"Do you wanna risk an Ultra Beast sneaking up on us when we're not expecting it?" Sora asked.

"No, but I do see your point, Sora," Lillie said.

"I jut hope nothing badhappens to make our situations worse," Acerola said.

Blacephalon and Xurkitree performed their sparkling and booming contest and their performance creates a rockslide, unaware of the humans and Pokémon below them. Pikachu's ears perk up when he heard the rocks coming down.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Sora and the rest stops un their tracks.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked. Kairi sees the reason for Pikachu's perking ears.

"Sora! Rock slide!" Kairi shouted. Sora and the Alolan nine all scream when they see the rocks coming down. The entire group ran for their lives and they become seperated in the process. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu got seperated from their friends. The Alolan nine ran blindly fromthe rolling rocks and right through an Ultra Wormhole and closes before the rocks got to them.

The couple made a stop to catch their breath.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked panting.

"I think so," Kairi panted. She noticed that the Alolan nine weren't with them anymore. "Wait a minute. Where are Lillie and the rest?" Sora and the Pokémon all look around.

"They were right with us. What could have happened?" Sora asked.

"No idea," Kairi said. "But, I hope that they're okay."

"Me too. I just hope they found an Ultra Wormhole and got out safely," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

Back in Equestria in Twilight's castle and in Twilight's library, Sunburst had told the young dragon about what happened.

"This is bad! No wait! It isn't bad at all. It's a disaster! It's a catastrophe!" Spike shouted. Spike started to breathe into a paperbag.

"Spike! Spike!" Sunburst shouted, calming him down. "You just need to write a letter to the princesses and inform them about this right away." Spike managed to catch his breath.

"O-O-Okay. Getting right to it," Spike said, taking out a quill and scroll to begin writing. Just then, an Ultra Wormhole opens above them and the Alolan nine all fell out the wormhole screaming. The unicorn and the dragon take a look at the humans. Sunburst blinks twice and Spike recognizes what they are. "Are they what I think they are?"

"What are they?" Sunburst asked.

"I think they're humans," Spike said. The Alolan nine all groaned as they all stood up.

"What just happened to us?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't wanna go through that again,"Mallow said.

"Me neither," Lana said.

"Same," Mina said.

"Just where are we anyway?" Acerola asked. Illima looked around.

"Juding by the looks of this place, it appears to be some sort of castle," Illima said.

"Do you think we should get out here before whoever rules here calls for the guards?" Sophocles asked nervously.

"I think we," Lillie paused when she noticed the two creatures in the same room with them, "should."

"And we better do it fast, because I don't want to be thrown in the -" Hapu turned to see what Lillie was looking at. "What the?" The rest of the Alolan nine all turned to see the unicorn and dragon looking right at the humans.

"What is going on here?" Kiawe asked.

"Do you think that they might be pets?" Lana asked.

"That might be it," Kiawe said.

"Um, we're not pets," Spike deadpanned. The Alolan nine all screamed when the dragon spoke.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT LIZARD JUST TALKED!" Kiawe shouted.

"Lizard? I am not a lizard! What I am is a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!" Spike countered. Lillie took a look at the little dragon and she gushed and hugged the little dragon.

"Oh, it's so cute! Just look at those chubby little cheeks," Lillie said hugging Spike.

"Cute?" Spike asked.

"A very cute dragon," Mallow added.

"Do you think it's a Pokémon?" Lana asked.

"Not any Pokémon I have ever seen," Illima said.

"Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?" Spike asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Sunburst interested. He adjusted his glasses with his horn emitting a yellow aura. Hapu looked around and noticed who is missing.

"Forget about that, you guys! I just wanna know where are Sora and Kairi!" Hapu stated. The rest of the Alolan nine blinked twice when they realized the couple weren't with them.

"You're right, Hapu! I don't see them anywhere!" Kiawe said.

"Who are Sora and Kairi?" Spike asked. "Are they friends of yours?"

"They are," Mina said.

"Maybe you can start off by telling us what're your names," Sunburst suggested.

"You're right. My name is Lillie," she started.

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sunburst. And the dragon here is Spike," he introduced. Suddenly, Flurry Heart teleported in and she clinged onto Sunburst. He chuckles and he uses his magic to get her off. "And this little one is Princess Flurry Heart." Flurry looked at the nine humans curiosly and she cantered her way to them She made a stop over to Sophocles.

"Um, hi," Sophocles said. Flurry flapped her wings and she took a look at the humans.

"Aw, how adorable," Mallow said. Her eyes forms hearts.

"Whoa. She has a horn and a pair of wings," Acerola said.

"Yes. She is an alicorn, after all," Sunburst said.

"Alicorn?" The Alolan girls, Sophocles, and Kiawe asked.

"Yes. She is the unity that represents the three tribes of ponies. Earth, pegasi, and unicorns. And I'm a unicorn as you can see," Sunburst explained.

"Hold on, um, Sunnburst is it? Maybe you can tell us where are, if it's not too much to ask," Lillie said.

"Of course. You're in Equestria," Sunburst said.

"EQUESTRIA?!" The Alolan nine all questioned at once. Spike looked right at them.

"Um, I guess we have some explaining to do," Spike said.

"But, I am curious about what um, whatever you said," Sunburst said.

"Pokémon," Mina said.

"Yes. That's it. Tell me what you know all about these Pokémon you mentioned," Sunburst said. His eyes twinkled right through his glasses wanting to hear all about it.

"Um, okay," Sophocles said.

Back in Ultra Space, Sora, Kairi, and their Pokémon friends search of any signs of the Alolan nine.

"I don't see any sign of them? You have any better luck than me?" Sora asked. She sighs.

"No such luck," Kairi said sadly.

"Thought it would be too easy. Even Pikachu couldn't get a whiff of them," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"But, we can't give up just yet. We just have to find them before we go," Sora said.

"But, we don't know where to look. And the last time we were here, it was just to save Lunala from Necrozma," Kairi reminded her boyfriend.

"I know. But, we don't know if they're still here or not. And I don't wanna go back without at least knowing where they could be," Sora said.

"You're right. I don't wanna leave without them either. Not after everything we've been through," Kairi said.

"Now, let's have a look around here," Sora said. The couple, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu walked on as Sora steps in a puddle. "What the?! Where did this come from?"

"I remember it raining the last time we were here, but I didn't see any rainclouds here this time," Kairi said.

"Same here. You don't think it was from an Ice Type attack, do you?" Sora asked.

"It's the only explaination. I don't think any Ultra Beast has used any Water Type attacks," Kairi said.

"Let's keep looking," Sora said.

"Chu," Pikachu said.

The couple kept looking for any digns of their friends.

"Illima! Kiawe! Mallow!" Sora shouted.

"Lillie! Lana! Sophocles!" Kairi shouted.

"Hapu! Acerola!" Sora shouted.

"Mina! Anyone! Give us an answer!" Sora shouted. THey didn't hear any call back. "Nothing. That's such a bummer."

"I just don't know how things could get worse," Kairi said and Sora got wide-eyedwhen something approaced her from behind.

"Something like that, maybe?" Sora asked. She turns to see a Pheromosa behind her.

"A Pheromosa," Kairi recognized. It tried to kick Kairi, but Sora grabbed her by the hand and the couple and the Pokémon started running. The Pichu climbed on Sora's shoulders and rode on him as he and Kairi ran. The Ultra Beast starts to pursue them and came at them with a Jump Kick. The couple drops to the ground and the attack misses. Pheromosa kept going and crashed. They got back up and they ran to their right and Pheromosa gets back up and chases them. The kept running as they slipped off a cliff and fell right through an Ultra Wormhole. Pheromosa shows up and it doesn't see any sign of the couple as the wormhole closes. Over to the ponies, Pinkie's tail starts twitching again. Sora and Kairi started to fall right into the ruined city below the screaming. Kairi had to think fast and she took out a Pokéball. "Abra! Come out!" Abra comes right out and levitates in the air. "Abra! Take us down with Psychic!" Abra obeys his trainer and uses Psychic to guide them down to the ground.

"That was so close," Sora said. "For a second there, my life was flashing right before my eyes."

"Mine too. But, at least we're safe," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"But, where are we?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea. And just look at this place. This whole city is totalled. It looks like something out of the horror movies," Sora said.

"But, what about Lillie and the others? You don't think they're here too?" Kairi asked.

"We're not going to find out just by standing here. Let's go and find them and get out of here; wherever here is," Sora said. He, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu walked through the city in ruins for any signs of their frinds, bu as they looked around, they saw the destruction that was left behind. As they went forward, the saw an unconscious woman laying on the fruit stand. She's covered with fruit. "Kairi! Look!"

"What happened to her?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look good," Sora said. He went up to her and poked her face. "Hey. Miss? You okay? Hello?" She stirs awake and she sees the spiky-haired boy looking back at her. "That's good. You're alive."

"Where am I?" She asked. She looked around like she's looking for something. Or someone. "Wait a minute! Where are the guys?"

"Guys?" Sora asked.

"Leo! Raph! Donnie! Mikey! Where are you?!" She shouted out. "Great! I get sucked up into a weird dimension and now I end up stranded in a city with no idea where it's at!" She turns to the kids and they look at her funny. "Oh! Hi. How much of it did you hear?"

"Right from the weird dimenson part," Sora said.

"And who are Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey?" Kairi asked.

"Don't tell me you kids ended up here too!" April exclaimed.

"We kinda did. No idea why that Ultra Wormhole just opened up suddenly," Sora said.

"Wait a minute! Ultra Wormhole? What are you talking about?" April asked. Sora and Kairi looked right her and they knew she didn't what an Ultra Wormhole was and what are Ultra Beasts.

"You could tell us how you ended up here," Sora said.

"It's like this. The guys and I were walking through a weird dimension and we fell from the sky from what Donnie opened and we got sucked into it. And to answer your question, they're friends of mine," April said. Sora turned to Kairi.

"You were in Ultra Space?" Sora asked.

"Ultra Space? You know about it?" April asked.

"We've been there. Twice," Sora said.

"And we were just there," Kairi said.

"You mean you two kids were there all by yourselves?" April asked.

"No. We were there with our friends and we got sucked in just when we were just close to Mahogany Town," Sora said.

"Mahogany Town?" April blinked twice. "Just where do you two come from?"

"Pallet Town. But she was born in Viridian City until she and her grandma moved there," Sora said. April never heard of those places before. She had to change the subject.

"I should introduce myself. My name is April O'Neil. And what are your names?" April asked.

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Kairi," she also introduced herself.

"Pikachu," Pikchu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," both Pichu chirped and April freaks out.

"Those things are alive!" April exclaimed.

"Of course they're alive. Pokémon can move on their own," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pokémon? Couldn't my life get any weirder?" April asked herself. Before the couple could ask her what she was talking about, they turned to hear some more voices coming.

"Pinkie Pie, are you sure this is where the falling objects would land?" One voice asked. It belonged to Rainbow Dash as the ponies appraches them.

"My twitchy tail is never wrong!" Pinkie said.

The ponies stopped when they saw the humans looking right at them.

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I know. I see them too," Twilight said.

"Me and my big mouth," April said.

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. How will Sora and Kairi reunite with their friends and get home? What kind of adventures await them in this world? And what kind monster will they deal with? Could it be an Ultra Beast? Just wait and you will see.


	169. Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies P2

**Episode 169: Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies Part 2**

Sora, Kairi, April, and the Pokémon all looked right at the ponies right in front of them.

"Um, Kairi. Am I imagining this or did those ponies just talked?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I think they did, Sora," Kairi said.

"Twilight. Could those be what you turned into when you went after Sunset Shimmer?" Shining Armor asked his sister.

"They are. But, they look pretty young," Twilight said. Pinkie pops up right in front of Sora.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She greeted. Sora turned to Kairi. "What's your name?"

"You were right. They did talk," Sora said. Pikachu tilted his head and a certain yellow pegasus looked right at the mouse Pokémon and she went right right over to him.

"Hello there, little guy. I'm Fluttershy. What's your name?" Fluttershy asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Hi Pikachu. It's very nice to meet you," Fluttershy said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Just then the Pichu went up to the yellow pegasus quite curious about her.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Oh. I don't think I ever seen anything like you beofore. It's very nice to meet you," Fluttershy cooed. Sora approached the lavender alicorn.

"Um, can you understand me?" Sora asked with a slow tone.

"I can actually. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And you would be?" Twilight asked.

"Um, I'm Sora Ketchum," Sora introduced himself. "I can't believe I'm talking to a talking horse."

"Um, we're ponies actually," Twilight corrected. "Now I should introduce you to the rest. These are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarirty, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer. And this is my big brother Shining Armor and my sister-in-law Cadence."

"Uh, nice to meet you. Anyway, again, I'm Sora. Of course, you already know that. And this is my girlfriend Kairi and this is Pikachu and the little guy she's holding is Togepi. And these two Pichu are Pikachu's adoptive little brothers," Sora introduced.

"And I'm April. And I'm with him, I can't believe that you're all talking to us," April said. She whispered to herself, "And I thought I would already be used to all kinds of weird stuff by now."

Elsewhere in the city, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla search the area for any signs of clues linking the monster.

"We can cover more ground when we split up. Lucy, you Wendy, Happy, and Carla go search in that area over there," Erza said.

"Wait a minute! What if we run into the monster?!" Lucy asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza asked in a stern tone.

"No ma'am," Lucy said, feeling scared. "Come on, Wendy. Let's not make Erza angry by defying her."

"Right behind you, Lucy," Wendy said. The girls and cats went off in the direction they were told to look. Erza turns to Natsu and Gray.

"You two. You're with me. Any objections?" Erza asked.

"I am not working with him!" Natsu and Gray both yelled. She conks them both on the heads and they have lumps on their heads and they're blazing red.

"I repeat. Any objections?" Erza said.

"No ma'am," Natsu answered.

"No objections from me," Gray added.

"Good. Now come. We must keep searching," Erza said.

"Right," Gray said.

"Aye," Natsu said.

Meanwhile, over to the turtles, like the ninjas that they are, they pressed on with stealth, making sure that there were no witnesses.

"Remember ninjas. We find April and try to find a way home," Leo said.

"Easier said than done, Leo. I just wish that we had the tech to get us home," Donnie said.

"You'll think of something, Donnie. You always do," Leo assured him.

"You mean like the thinking that zapped us in that weird ass place with no way of getting home?" Raph asked.

"Let it go, Raph," Leo said. Mikey was about to sing Let It Go, but Raph turns to him.

"You sing that song and I'm going to give you a kick so hard, you'll go flying right out of your shell!" Raph threatened gritting his teeth.

"Aw," Mikey groaned feeling down. "Hater."

"Guys! Focus!" Leo exclaimed. "The sooner we find April, the better."

"Right," Raph, Donnie, and Mikey said.

"Now remember. We're ninjas. We leave no trace of our exsitance; no matter where we're at," Leo said.

"Right. Ninja. The art of invisbility," Mikey said.

The turtles continued their search for April. Over to Sora, Kairi, April, and the Pokémon, they listened to the ponies about Equestria, the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and about who they are. Right up to their experience in Ultra Space, when the ponies hearing the kids call it.

"Okay, I'm caught up," Sora said.

"I gotta admit, I am amazed," Kairi said.

"So, now it's your turn. We would like to hear about you two. And about them," Rainbow Dash, pointing her hoof at the Pokémon.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu are creatures called Pokémon. Kairi and I are Pokémon trainers," Sora explained.

"Pokémon?" Starlight asked. "Twilight, have you ever heard of those creatures before?"

"If I did, I would read loads of books about them," Twilight said. Shining Armor and Cadence both laughed.

"That's my little sister. Never shy from the library," Shining Armor joked.

"What's to be expected from the filly I used to foalsit?" Cadence asked. She looked right at the spike ball Pokémon. "You don't mind if I hold Togepi, do you, Kairi?"

"Not at all, Cadence," Kairi said. Cadence uses her magic to lift Togepi and he enjoys having to lifted up.

"Oh, so cute. Hiya little Togepi," Cadence cooed.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Oh, so adorable," Cadence cooed.

"Oh, I will have to agree. The markings on the shell are just divine," Rarity said.

"And to think, I thought they were just stuffed animals," April said in her thoughts.

"So, how many kinds of Pokémon are there?" Twilight asked all giddy wanting to hear about them.

"So far, about over eight hundred kinds," Sora said.

"OVER EIGHT HUNDRED?!" The ponies exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Sora said.

"Well, there some that just as cute as Pikachu, Togepi, and these Pichu," Kairi said.

"And there are some scary ones too," Sora added. "And we battled all kinds of Pokémon along the way."

"Battle? You mean Pokémon fight each other?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. They do. Pokémon given instructions from the trainers fight other Pokémon. And there are wild Pokémon that fight each other for territory or for food," Sora said.

"And there are some that even battle each other for mates," Kairi added. Kairi remembered seeing some Donphan battling each other sat some point for a mate.

"So, they battle for a very special somepony. Though, the idea of battling sounds brutish, but hearing about how they would fight for love makes it romantic," Rarity said.

"Well, battling is how a Pokémon gets stronger. That way, they can learn some new attacks and evolve," Sora explained.

"Evolve?" Starlight asked.

"There some Pokémon that evolve into another Pokémon through battles and some of them evolves when they used certain kinds of stones, in a trade, or by knowing certain moves," Kairi said.

"What do you mean by moves?" Shining Armor asked.

"As in attacks. I think I'll show you guys, er, I mean ponies a demonstration," Sora said. He turns to his partner. "Okay, Pikachu. How about a safe distance?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu knew everyone would get shocked by Pikachu's electricity, so he made to a safe spot.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu shouted as he sends his electric attack into the air.

Not too far, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were searching around for some clues.

"I still can't believe something like this had to happen," Lucy said.

"Me neither. I never seen anything like this before," Wendy said.

"Nor have I," Carla said. "This is unbearable."

"This way more damage than you would have made, Lucy," Happy said.

"Not this again, you stupid cat!" Lucy hissed at him. The girls and cats froze when they saw yellow lightning shooting straight up into the air. "What is that?"

"Magic maybe?" Happy asked.

"Not any magic I have ever seen," Carla said.

"We better look into it," Lucy said.

"What if it's the monster?" Wendy asked.

"We'll have to risk it," Carla said.

"Do we have to?" Lucy asked.

"Now Lucy. We don't wanna make Erza mad. You were the one who said we should look into it," Happy pointed out. Lucy gorans.

"Fine," Lucy said. The small squad went towards where the electric blast had come from and kept their guard up in case it's the monster.

In Equestria, the Alolan nine explained to Spike and Sunburst about who they are and where they're from.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are Pokémon trainers and you came from the Alola region which is just four islands and you guys went to school to learn what there is about Pokémon; about catching them, training them and about certain places they live in," Spike pointed out.

"And you say that you have been traveling with Sora and Kairi all over the Kanto and Johto regions and you were on your way to a place called Mahogany Town for Sora to win a Gym badge there?" Sunburst added.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"We've been traveling with those two for a while now," Acerola said.

"And you told us you met him just to meet an old classmate in Kanto and he a battle with Sora and your old classmate won," Spike said.

"That's what we told you, Spike," Hapu said.

"I'll admit I was amazed by hearing the kinds of Pokémon you came across; even discovering a new species. I may have studied magic, but not even somepony like me was expecting anything like this," Sunburst said.

"Okay, we answered your questions, you mentioned to us before about us being in Equestria and it's ruled by princesses who happens to be sisters," Kiawe pointed out.

"Yes. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In fact we were about to write a letter to report about Princess Twilight, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and our other friends when you arrived from that Ultra Wormhole as you called it," Sunburst explained. He then remembered it. "That reminds me." He turns to Spike. "Spike?"

"Way ahead of you," Spike said, writing the letter to the princesses. Once he was finished, he rolled up the scroll and used his dragon fire to burn the scroll and it goes off into the wind. The Alolan nine were all surprised when he did that.

"Why did you burn it? I thought you wanted the princess to read it!" Sophocles stated.

"It's quite okay, Sophocles. Spike's fire is magic. So, it can reach the princesses much faster than the regular mail carrier," Sunburst explained.

"Wow. So amazing," Mallow said.

"I know right? Comes in handy when you're Twilight's number one assistant," Spike said.

"I would agree. Do all the dragons here live with ponies?" Illima asked.

"Um, no. I'm the only dragon who does," Spike said. Then Spike lets out fiery burp almost burning Illima in the face.

"You give a guy some warning when you do-" Hapu scolded Spike and then a scroll fell in Illima's hands, "that."

"I'll take that," Spike said as he took the scroll and he read it. He lowered the scroll and looked right at the nine humans.

"Spike? Is everything okay?" Acerola asked. Spike didn't answer and he hands the scroll over to Sunburst and he read it.

"Someone say something," Kiawe said. Sunburst places the scroll down.

"Are humans accustomed to train travel?" Sunburst asked. The group all looked at each other to the odd question. Suddenly, without warning, another strange creature had appeared right before everyone. It had the head of a or it'll seem. It also has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, yellow eyes with different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a bird's left wing, a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. His body resembled an serptine dragon. He takes a look at the humans and he smiles.

"Oh, I thought we had some visitors," the creature said. A pair of opera binoculars appear out of thin air and holds it in his paw and looks through them right at Lillie. "And what creatures are these?" The opera binoculars vanishes. He peeks right at Mallow and Lana with two heads, and they get uncomfortable. He then switches into a Sherlock Holmes outfit and he has a smoke pipe, but instead of smoke, bubbles come out of it. "I do believe I have seen something like this before. These appear to be... to be... to be..."

"Humans," Spike said bluntly. His costumes vanishes and he groans.

"Oh! I was about to say that!" The creature said. "The creatures are humans." He peeks right at the Alolan nine. "Let me guess. You came here from a world from with a creatures called Pokémon. And you're travelling with a boy named Sora Ketchum who dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master and he and his girlfriend Kairi are currently in Ultra Space inhabited by Pokémon called Ultra Beasts."

"How do you know that?" Sophocles asked.

"Just a hunch. And," he snaps his talon and some merchandise of bearing Sora's face and name come raining down from the sky. "I'm such a big fan! Also." He snaps his fingers and some merchandise for Kairi comes raining down as well. "A fan of Kairi as well." Flurry cooed as she grabbed a couple of dolls each being Sora and Kairi and she loved them right away.

"How do you know so much about us, Sora, and Kairi?" Lana asked.

"Before we get into that, allow me to introduce myself, I am Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony; former villain," Discord introduced, taking out a pirate captain's hat with a huge feather and he bows his head. "And I know all about you. Lillie, the only daughter of Lusamine, and younger sister of Pokémon trainer Gladion. And there is Illima, who specializes in Normal Types."

"He knows all about that?" Lillie asked.

"Adding on, Mallow who trains Grass Types, her best friend Lana who uses Water Types," Discord said, stroking his beard. "Kiawe, the grandson of a late Island Kahuna who like him uses Fire Types. Sophocles who sparkles with Electric Types."

"He knows what Types of Pokémon we specialize with?" Acerola asked.

"Of course, Acerola; whom uses Ghost Types. Mina who trains Fairy Types, and finally Hapu who commands Ground Types," Discord concluded.

"How do you know about us?" Hapu asked.

"Glad you asked, Hapu. I can read all of your minds like an opned book," Discord said, and a book literally appears. "And what interesting reading material it is!" He laughs. "And the part of Sora and Kairi kissing with Lillie blushing at the sight of them is my favorite part!" Lillie blushes at the memory. Spike rolls his eyes at the kissing part.

"Yuck. Mushie stuff," Spike said in his thoughts.

"We don't have time to lose. The princesses has requested to meet with you nine. That's if it's not too inconvient for you," Sunburst said.

"We could see what else is out there, other than right in here," Mallow said.

"Perhaps I could have us teleported over to Canterlot lickity split!" Discord suggested.

"NO!" Spike, the Alolan nine, and Sunburst all exclaimed to the thought.

"Okay, fine. If you wanna do it the old fashioned way, then who am I to deny you of that treat? If nopony needs me, I'll be at home, taking a nap." He puts on a night cap and teleports out.

"What was that about?" Kiawe asked.

"And what is he anyway?" Acerola asked.

"Discord is a draconequus; a choatic creature with the head of a pony and parts of other creatures," Sunburst explained. Spike went over to Flurry Heart playing with the Sora and Kairi dolls and puts her in her baby carriage for Sunburst to push her in it.

Back in the ruined city, Pikachu stops using his electric demonstration and heads back to Sora.

"What in the hay was that?" Applejack asked.

"I'll tell you what it was. It was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said. "Who would have known Pikachu had so much juice?" Rainbow Dash looked over to the Pichu. "Can those little guys do that too?"

"They can, but they can't send out their electric attacks without hurting themselves since their unstable," Sora said.

"But, it does happen when they're surprised or scared," Kairi said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu said.

"Can all Pokémon do what Pikachu just did?" Shining Armor asked.

"Some of them can. Even if it isn't the same Type as the user," Sora said.

"Type?" Starlight asked.

"Pikachu and the Pichu are Electric Types," Sora said.

"And Togepi is a Fairy Type," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Are there other Types?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. And those other Types are Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Ground, Poison, Bug, Flying, Rock, Ice, Psychic, Fighting, Ghost, Dragon, Steel, and Dark," Sora said. Fluttershy shudders at the part of Dragon, Ghost, and Dark Type Pokémon.

Cadence had a question about Sora and Kairi she had been curious about and just before she could ask them, four figures had approached them

"Lucy, those have to be survivors," Happy said. Sora winced. He stood up and pointed right at the blue cat.

"DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?!" Sora shouted.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sora," April said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"We didn't just find survivors, but we found some animals too," Carla said.

"Hey! Who are you calling an animal?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting into the white cat's face. Twilight pulls the cyan pegasus with her magic.

"Easy there, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. She turns to Lucy and Wendy. "Sorry about her. She's actually nice."

"If you say so," Happy said.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"That's what we should be asking you," Lucy said.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Wendy said.

"None of you seen a monster rampaging through here, did you?" Lucy asked.

"Monster?" Sora, Kairi, April, and the ponies all asked.

"What monster?" Sora asked.

"The monster that did all this," Lucy said.

"That explains the wrekage," April said looking around.

"You should come with us. We were told to bring back any survivors if we find any," Lucy said.

"Back where?" Starllight asked.

"Back to the Fairy Tail Guild," Lucy answered.

"Fairy Tail?" Sora and Kairi asked. The couple turned to the ponies and they all shrugged their shoulders. April was just as lost.

Over to Natsu, Gray, and Erza, Natsu took a whiff.

"Guys. I smell something," Natsu said.

"What? What did your nose pick up?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but it smells like something that's been living in the sewer," Natsu said.

"How close is it?" Erza asked.

"Not too far," Natsu answered.

"If it's that monster, then we should deal with it and make it pay for this," Gray said.

"I agree. Use caution. We don't know how dangerous or powerful it is," Erza said, as a magic circle appears and pulls out a sword. Gray and Erza follows Natsu as he took the lead.

Over to the turtles, they continued their search for April, but Leo stops and gestures them to stop.

"Why did you stop, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Someone is coming," Leo said. He turns to the others. "Hide!" They turtles hid as the Fairy Tail members had arrived.

"So Natsu. Where are it?" Gray asked.

"It's here. It's just hiding," Natsu said, taking another whiff. "And there's more than one."

"Be ready. The both of you," Erza said. Natsu shifted his eyes and he dashed off like lightning and his fist emits fire.

"No use hiding! I can find you just by sniffing you out! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu slams his fist into the debris, forcing Leo out of hiding. His arms smits a fire whip and he swung them both. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He swings his arms forcing the other turtles out of hiding. Gray and Erza were caught off guard to what they were looking at. They saw four humanoid turtles and they had their weapons drawn out. Natsu took a look at them and he was surprised to what he was looking at.

"What the hell are they?" Gray asked.

"I thought it was just one monster, but we're dealing with four of them, it would seem," Erza said.

"Monsters? Who do they think they are calling us monsters?" Raph asked angered.

"You don't think they're bad guys, right?" Donnie asked.

"They might be. But, don't underestimate them just because it's just the three of them," Leo said.

"The red-headed chick there is a total fox," Mikey said, smittened.

"Mikey! Focus!" Leo said.

"Right! Focusing, focusing," Mikey said.

"Sweet! We're gonna be fighting some big slimy toads? I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said, slamming his fists together and he takes in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire comes blasting out of his mouth and right towards the turtles.

"Find cover!" Leo shouted. The turtles get behind some rocks to block the fire. Natsu ceases his attack and he jumps into the air with his foot emitting fire.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu yelled slamming his fett against the rock, shattering it.

"Whoa, dudes! That was totally awesome! Wasn't that the most awesome thing you ever saw?! So cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You want cool? I'll give ya cool!" Gray slams his hands together as a magic circle forms around his hands. "Ice-Make: Saucer!" Gray creates saw blades from ice and throws them at the orange-clad turtle. He swings his nunchucks and they shatter the ice blades.

"So awesome! What else can you do?" Mikey asked.

"Be careful what you've asked for, toad," Gray warned. He puts his hands together again. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray created a hammer made of ice and he swings it down at Mikey, only for Raph to come in and kick the ice hamer out of his hands and spins his sais.

"Don't mess with my little brother, snowflake," Raph told him. "And don't call us toads!" Donnatello swings his bo staff right at Natsu and he dodges Donnie's assault and he lands a hit on Donnie.

"Is that all you got, slimy toad?" Natsu asked. Donnie takes out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground, giving him cover. Donnie then smacks him on the side and kicks Natsu.

"First of all, toads aren't slimy; you're thinking of frogs. And frogs don't have slime, they have mucous. And second: we're turtles, not toads," Donnie corrected him. Natsu charges towards Donnie and slams right into him.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted. Donnie hits a building debris on the back of his shell. "Whatever you are, you're still going down." Natsu cracks his knuckles.

Over to Leo and Erza, she had drawn out a second sword and Leo had clashed his swords against hers. Both have swung their blades and avoided the finishing blow. Leo and Erza clash their blades again and they hold their stance.

"Impressive. Your swordsmanship is extrodinary," Erza complemented.

"I was about to say the same about you," Leo said. They broke their clashing hold and they stared into each other in a standoff. Leo jumps in the air and swings his swords, but Erza blocks with her broadsword. Leo came at Erza to deliver a kick, but she kins him back.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as her armor glows. She had switched clothing. Her new outfit is primarily red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband. "Clear Heart Clothing!" She now held one golden-hilted katana in each hand. Leo was phased by the transformation, but he kept his cool. "Now we are on equal terms."

"I'll say," Leo said. He came right at Erza and she came right at Leo. The turtle and swordswoman clashed their blades.

Raph and Mikey dodges Gray's ice magic, as Raph comes right towards Gray. Gray puts his hands together just in time for Raph coming at him with his sais.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Gray shouted, creating a sword, blocking the sais. Gray glares right at the red-clad turtle and he stares right back at Gray. Raph's sais breaks the swords and Gray gives Raph an ice blast.

"Raph!" Mikey gasped. He turned to his opponent. "Okay! Not cool, dude! Now you're gonna get a taste of the Mikey!" Mikey swings both of his nunchucks and runs towards Gray. "TURTLE POWER!" Mikey bringing his spinning nunchucks right at Gray and he gives Mikey an ice blast the same way as Raph. He goes flying right into Donnie.

"Mikey! Donnie!" Raph gasped. He turns to Gray and he was really pissed now. "That's it! The glovs are off!" Raph ran towards Gray holding his sais backwards. Gray brings his hands together again and he slams on the ground.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" Gray shouted, slamming his hands on the ground and Raph slips slides, and Gray kicks Raph in the face and piles up to Donnie and Mikey.

"Dudes, we're getting our butts kicked," Mikey said.

"And what gave you that clue?" Raph asked with sarcasm.

Leo and Erza were still going at it, but Erza was proving to be more stronger than Leo and she gives Leo a kick in the undershell.

"Leo!" The other turtles shouted. They all went to their leader. Natsu comes right at them.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted and he makes the turtles scatter. Donnie swings his bo staff right at Erza and she gives off another glow.

"Requip!" Erza shouted again and she wears what looks like a Japanese robe. She swings her spear. "Robe of Yūen!" She swings her spear and Donnie blocks with his bo staff. Donnie tries to hit her with the staff and she grabs it and she hits him in the face with his own weapon. She takes one last swing and he falls to the ground.

Mikey swings his nunchucks right at Natsu and Leo swipes his swords right at him as well. Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"Who wants to go first?" Natsu asked.

"I do!" Mikey answered, swinging his nunchucks. "You're getting a taste of the Mikey!" He swings his nunchucks right at Natsu and he takes him by the wrist and he cracks it. Mikey screams in pain.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. He lunged right at Natsu and he dodges. "Stay away from my little brother!" He swings his swords again, but Natsu punches him on the face and he goes flying. Raph headed towards Erza and she blocks with her spear and Donnie swings his bo staff right at gray and they both get knocked back. The turtles strains to get back up. "We can't win this. We have to retreat."

"For once, Leo, running away isn't such a bad idea," Raph groaned. He takes out a smoke bomb. "Ninja vanish time." He tosses it down to the ground and it creates a smoke cloud and the turtles runs off, but Natsu wasn't calling it quits yet. He follows the turtles by following their scents.

"Man, those toads can fight," Gray said.

"Indeed. They saw that they couldn't win and they retreated. We must find Lucy and Wendy and then return to the guild to report to the master," Erza said.

"Right," Gray said. He looks around and he didn't see Natsu around. "Wait! Where the hell is Natsu?"

"He must have gone after them!" Erza guessed.

And she was right, Natsu had pursued the turtles and without relent.

"Come back here, you bastards! I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu shouted after them.

"What's his deal?! And how did he catch up with us?!" Raph exclaimed.

"He did say something about finding us just by smelling us," Donnie said. "Maybe he has an animal's sense of smell, that's how he was able to find us!"

"They mentioned something about a monster, so they must have assumed it was us," Leo stated.

"Uh, will it help that we tell them that we're aliens and that we come in peace?" Mikey asked.

"I highly doubt that'll help very much, Mikey," Donnie said.

"We might as tell them that we suck out human brains just like the aliens in Mikey's monster alien movie collection while we're at it!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Of course, that'll only make them attack us more; especially that fire guy back there," Donnie said.

"And he's cathing up with us!" Mikey said, looking back.

"You toads can run, but you can't hide!" Natsu yelled after them.

"Man, he just doesn't give up, does he? Even the Shredder wasn't this persistent!" Raph exclaimed. "And he's persistent!"

Over to Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, led Sora, Kairi, April, the ponies, and the Pokémon right through the ruins of the city when Wendy took a whiff.

"I smell something," Wendy said.

"What do you smell?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think I know, but it kinda smells like it was something out of the sewer. Sora taking a whiff, but smelled nothing.

"I don't smell anything," Sora said. Pikachu takes a whiff and he held his nose.

"Pika," Pikachu said, holding his nose.

"You smell it, buddy?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What is that you're smelling?" Twilight asked. The alicorn got her answer when four bipedal turtles tripped over some debris. "Never mind." Sora, Kairi, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, the ponies (except for Pinkie Pie), and the Pokémon were at shock to see four humanoid turtles right in front of them.

"Guys!" April called out.

"April!" The turtles called back and Natsu had finally caught up.

"Got ya now, toads!" Natsu shouted.

"How many do we have to say it?! WE'RE NOT TOADS!" Donnie yelled.

"W-W-What are they?" Kairi asked.

"Are they frogs?" Happy asked.

"Um, no. They're actually turtles," Fluttershy said.

"And they're my friends," April said. She ran up to the turtles. Natsu was about to attack them when he saw April run up to them and he knew she is their friend, so he stops. "Guys! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Stay back, April! This guy is dangerous!" Leo said, pointing his sword at Natsu.

"Yeah, he and that ice dude and the chick with the red hair tried to kill us!" Mikey added. "But, she was such a hottie."

"Wait a minute. Hold on!" Lucy said, stepping up. Mikey took a look at her. Lucy looks right back at him quite freaked out.

"Whoa. Another hottie. If I am dreaming, do not wake me up!" Mikey said. His pupils turn into hearts.

"Oh great. I'm being hit on by a turtle," Lucy groaned.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't bite," Mikey flirted, and he felt a pain on his right arm. "Ow!"

"That fight really did a number on us," Donnie said. Wendy stepped up and she healed each the turtles. Her hands gives off a blue glow, amazing Sora, Kairi, April, ponies, and Pokémon.

"What's she doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's using her Troia spell," Lucy said.

"Troia?" Rarity asked.

"It's healing magic," Carla said. "It allows her to heal others of their wounds." The turtles stood up and they were completely healed up.

"What just happened?" Raph asked.

"We were hurt just a minute ago and now we're all better," Donnie said. Leo turned to Wendy

"And it was her," Leo said. Mikey stood on his feet.

"Hallelujah! This girl has the power!" Mikey said. "It is a miracle!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"I think I like that one," Pinkie Pie whispered to Applejack. "He's pretty funny."

"She didn't do anything special, she just healed you!" Carla said. Mikey looked right the white cat.

"Aw, kitty, kitty," Mikey gushed. He looked right at Happy and the Pichu. "Kitty, kitty, and mousies." Pikachu glared right the orange-clad turtle.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Natsu looked right the mouse Pokémon and picked him up.

"Whoa! So cool! What a yellow mouse thing! And what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"That's Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu, huh? Cool name!" Natsu said. He starts to to pull onto Pikachu like a little kid.

"No! Don't do that! He doesn't like that!" Sora tried to warn him.

"What do you mean? I think he's having a great time with me!" Natsu said. He kept pulling and it irritates him further.

"No! Don't!" Sora yelled. He tried to take Pikachu out of Natsu's hands only to shock both him and Natsu and they both screamed as they were being electrocuted. Everyone watched as Pikachu had shocked them. Pikachu stops shocking them. Sora and Natsu both fell to the ground. "Tried to warn you."

"So awesome," Natsu said.

"Donnie, can a mouse do that?" Leo asked.

"It's scientifically impossible. A mouse cannot produce electricity from its body," Donnie said. "Unless it's a mutant."

"But, did you see how it just shocked that pink head like that? Served him right for attacking us," Raph said.

Kairi went to her boyfriend and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked with concern.

"Yeah. But, thanks for asking," Sora answered. Cadence smiled warmly seeing how concerned she was for him. She knew love when she saw it.

"Um, excuse me," Fluttershy said. "If it's not too much trouble, I think you could tell us who you are; I mean, if that's okay." The turtles looked right at the timid pegasus.

"Is that winged horse?" Raph asked.

"It's a pegasus. It's a mythical horse with wings. Much like unicorns," Donnie said.

"You mean, like them?" Pinkie Pie popped up right behind Donnie and popinted to Rarity, Starlight, and Shining Armor. She then went over to Mikey. "Hi!"

"Dudes! We gotta keep this one!" Mikey said, holding Pinkie. "She smells like cotton candy."

"I do like cotton candy, but I never wear it. I mean who wears cotton candy? Unless there's cotton candy perfume. Maybe it'll be called cotton candfume. Or maybe," Pinkie rambled on as Twilight pulls the pink earth pony back over and Twilight pries her out of Mikey's hold with her magic.

"I agree with her. Just who are you?" Twilight asked.

"And what are you?" Sora asked. The turtles turned to April.

"It's okay, guys. You can tell them," April assured them.

"To begin, my name is Leonardo. And these are my brothers, Raphael, Donnatello, Michelangelo. You already met April O'Neil she works as a reporter and she's our trusted friend and ally. And to answer your question, we are mutants; mutant turtles to be more accurate. And we're ninjas. We lived in the sewers of New York City for the last fifteen years," Leo explained.

"Mutants?" Lucy asked. She blinked twice.

"You guys are ninjas?" Sora asked.

"And you lived in the sewers for fifteen years?" Kairi asked.

"I guess Wendy was right about the sewer part," Carla said.

"You guys really put up a great fight. And that does explain the smell you gave off," Natsu said.

"Well, I should introduce us next, my name is Lucy and the guy with the scarf is Natsu and the girl here is Wendy. The girl with the red hair you met is Erza and the guy with the ice magic is Gray. We're members of a wizards guild known as Fairy Tail," Lucy introduced herself.

"My name is Happy," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Carla," she also introduced herself. "Happy and I are creatures known as Exceeds."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and the stallion here is my big brother Shining Armor and this is my sister-in-law Cadence. And these are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer," Twilight introduced.

"And I'm Sora Ketchum. This is my girlfriend Kairi and these are Pikachu, Togepi, and those two are Pichu. They're creatures called Pokémon," Sora introduced.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Cool! Good to meet ya, Soda Ketchup!" Natsu greeted. Sora, Kairi, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds did an anime-style fall.

"I said it's Sora Ketchum!" Sora shouted. Mikey and Pinkie both laughed at how funny that sounded.

"Don't mind Natsu, Sora, he has a very short attention span," Lucy said.

"And I can bet that it's just as short as Mikey's," Raph said.

"Hey! I have a very good attention span," Mikey argued. He looked down and he found something. "Hey! Is that chewed gum?" He dives down.

"See what I mean?" Raph asked.

"So, where are Erza and Gray? I don't think we met them yet," Shining Armor asked.

"Right! We were supposed to meet with them!" Lucy said as she remembered her task. Wendy and Happy both gasped as they also remembered.

"Honestly," Carla deadpanned.

"Pikachu," Pikachu facepalmed.

"We better get a move and take you back with us," Lucy said.

"Should we bring those turtles with us, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"What if they attack them again?" Happy asked.

"I welcome the opportunity," Raph said.

"Now ya'll hold yer shell there partner," Applejack said.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to start fighting again," Shining Armor said.

"We can handle ourselves just fine, Shiny," Raph said.

"Raph's right. We've been in some pretty bad fights ourselves," Leo said.

"And I still have the lumps to prove it, unicorn dude," Mikey said.

"I for one don't wanna be in this dreadful place any second longer," Rarity said. "And I could go for a nice hot bath."

"And I could go for a pretty big pizza right about now," Mikey said.

"Sounds good to me, Mikey," Rainbow Dash said.

"And I could go for some cupcakes," Pinkie said.

Sora wondered what kind of monster could have caused such destruction. He looked around to the wreckage. He and Kairi hadn't seen any of the locals in the wreckage since arriving.

Back in Equestria, Sunburst and Spike had escorted the Alolan nine to the Ponyville train station to get to the capital city, Canterlot. But, along the way, they were getting odd stares from the local ponies. They saw many unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies, just like it was explained and not a single alicorn, like Flurry Heart.

"Why do I have a feeling that we stick out like a sore thumb?" Kiawe asked.

"It's like they never seen humans before," Acerola said.

"Maybe that's because they never saw humans before in their lives," Lillie said.

"She's right, nopony has ever seen a human before," Spike said.

"Well, thanks for summing that up, Captain Obvious!" Hapu said with sarcasm.

"I gotta admit, I had the same reaction as everypony here when I first saw you," Sunburst said.

"Is it me or does this place look like something out of a little girl's storybook?" Sophocles asked.

"It kinda does since you mentioned it," Lana said. "My sisters would love it here if they came here."

"And so would my sister," Kiawe added.

"I guess we would if we did at their age," Acerola said. "If I weren't more interested in ghosts."

"I would love it here," Mina said.

"Sunburst, Spike? Are there other creatures that live here besides ponies and dragons?" Illima asked.

"Well, there are other creatures like donkeys, buffalo, cattle, oxen, yaks, griffins, changelings and minotaurs if you're wondering," Sunburst said. The group turned to a couple of donkeys and one of them had what looks like a wig on his head. And they were looking at them funny.

"Well, the donkey part has been covered," Sophocles said.

"And there's also a zebra who lives here in Equestria," Spike said.

"A zebra?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Zecora and she's the only zebra we've met," Spike said.

"Does she live in town?" Lillie asked.

"No, but she does come for a visit," Spike answered.

"Where does this Zecora live?" Hapu asked.

"She lives in the Everfree Forest. Just outside of Ponyville," Spike said.

"What's the Everfree Forest?" Lillie asked.

"It's a forest full of dangerous creatures. Dwelling in it are monsters like cockatrices, manticores, cragodiles, timberwolves, and all sorts of terrifying creatures," Sunburst explained.

"You don't know if ghosts also live in those woods, do you?" Acerola asked getting all giddy.

"What's with her?" Spike asked.

"Acerola always had a thing for ghosts ever since she was little," Kiawe explained.

"Not that I know of. But, there is a castle in ruins. It is known as the Castle of the Two Sisters. It has been there for a thousand years," Sunburst said.

"Well, I would love to see some ghosts here and I bet they're just as scary as the one back in the Pokémon Tower back in Lavender Town," Acerola said.

"I wouldn't," Sophocles said, shivering at the memories.

The group eventually reached the train station and the odd looks kept coming as they boarded the train. As they sat down, many eyes were on the Alolan nine. A few foals gathered around them and stared right at them.

"What are they?" One filly asked.

"Are they monkeys or something?" Another filly asked.

"But, they're not so furry," one colt said.

"And they're standing on two legs, instead of four. How weird is that?" Another filly asked. A mare comes right up to them.

"Come on, kids. It's not polite to stare," she scolded the foals, before she turned to look at them "No matter how strange they look."

"Man, this is gonna get old fast," Kiawe said.

"Just think of it as an adventure, Kiawe. I mean, it's not the first time we got into an interdimensional experience, right? Sora took down the Shadow Empire and saved the multiverse," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And not to mention with Red, Blue, Green, Ash, and not our Misty, and not our Brock," Hapu said.

"Shadow Empire?" Spike asked.

"Long story," Lillie said.

"Just how long before we get to Canterlot?" Illima asked.

"Not too long," Sunburst said.

"But, along the way, I should drop off Flurry to Twilight's and Shining Armor's parents house and meet all of you at the castle," Spike suggested.

"I won't have problem, Spike. It's best that you do," Sunburst said.

"In the meantime, how are we gonna handle all the stares?" Hapu asked.

"Endure it the best we can," Illima said.

"I hope so. Next thing we know they'll be asking what makes us tick," Sophocles said.

The Alolan nine rode the train to the best of their ablities, hoping nothing they do will draw their attention further.

Back in Earthland, Gray and Erza wait for Lucy and Wendy to come back and hopefully Natsu too. They turned to see their allies come back and they brought, who the assumed happens to be survivors of the monster's rampage.

"Lucy, how did you find them?" Gray asked.

"Wendy and I followed a bolt of lightning coming up and I thought it was the monster at first," Lucy explained.

"Uh, that was Pikachu's handy work," Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "It was just a demonstration."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I see," Erza said. She took a glance of the turtles and drew out her sword.

"Natsu! Gray! It's the creatures from before!" Erza exclaimed.

"Back for more, are you?" Gray asked. They were about to step in before Natsu stepped in.

"Hold it, guys. They're not our enemies. They're our friends," Natsu told them.

"Friends?! They attacked us!" Gray yelled.

"Only because you attacked us first!" Raph yelled back.

"He's right, you did," Donnie said.

"Doesn't matter, you guys!" Leo said, silencing his brothers. "Let me guess, you're Gray and Erza right?"

"How do you know that?" Gray asked.

"I might have introduced you to them," Lucy said.

"Just who are you and why are you here?" Erza asked.

"My name is Leonardo. My brothers and I had only just arrived here; wherever here is," Leo said. "My brothers are Raphael, Donnatello and Michelangelo." And she's April O'Neill, our friend and ally

"And as for the question about why we're here, we were in a strange dimension doing some exploring and we somehow stumbled onto a wormhole that was strangely similar to the one I opened and it sucked us all up," Donnie explained. Sora and Kairi knew he was talking about an Ultra Wormhole.

"You opened an Ultra Wormhole?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ultra Wormhole? I guess it does rather seem ultra judging how we got sucked in," Donnie said. "But, we should let the others introduce themselves."

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi. And these are Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu," Sora introduced.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer," Twilight introduced.

"I'm Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother, and this is my wife Cadence," Shining Armor introduced.

"First we're fighting monster toads and now we're hearing talking ponies?" Gray asked.

"Hey! Watch the monster crack!" Raph barked at the ice wizard.

"We're not toads; we're turtles, and we're not monsters either, we're mutants," Donnie said.

"Mutants?" Gray asked.

"We can hear them out later. We should take them back with us. To ask some questions. And hear about this Ultra Wormhole that he mentioned," Erza said, pointing to Sora.

The other Fairy Tail wizards all agreed and they all followed them back to the train station. The turtles have found some hoods and wore them to hide their appearence, not to draw any unwanted attention.

Back in Equestria, just as the Alolan nine had predicted, they have been getting some odd stares from some of the ponies that happens to be the rich and elite ponies in Canterlot. As they looked around, they saw that many of them happens to be unicorns. Spike had taken Flurry Heart to drop her off to her grandparents.

"Welcome to Canterlot," Sunburst said.

"I am getting uncomforable from the stares we're getting here," Hapu said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"Let's just pretend that we don't notice the stares and just follow Sunburst to the castle and have a word with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and maybe they'll hear us out," Lillie said.

"Wish I thought of that," Sophocles said. Spike had met up with the group just as they reached the castle. A couple of pegasus gurads looked right at the strange visitors.

"They're with us," Spike told the gurads. The princesses have requested to meet with them." He took out the scroll and the guard took it in his wing and read it.

"Okay Spike. If the princess says it's okay, then I don't see any harm," the first guard said. Sunburst, Spike, and the Alolan nine all enterted the castle and the guards were looking at them funny. "What in Equestria were those?" The Alolan nine followed Sunburst and Spike inside the castle and they were getting odd looks from the other guards and the servants inside.

"I don't have the slightest idea," the second guard said, shrugging. As they went down the halls, the Alolan nine took a look at the windows and they saw what look like adult versions of Flurry, but one was white and one was dark blue defeating a black unicorn. The black unicorn seemed to remind them of King Greevil for some reason.

"Look at that," Lillie said in awe.

"You're looking the murals," Spike said. He points to the one they're looking at. "This one is when Celestia and Luna had defeated King Sombra."

"King Sombra?" Lillie asked.

"He was a unicorn king whose heart was black as the night itself. He took over the Crystal Empire and enslaved the crystal ponies. The Princesses had overthrown him, turned him into shadow, and banished him into the ice of the arctic north," Sunburst explained. The Alolan nine had confirmed he was like King Greevil in some way. They didn't wanna think about how bad it would be if he could make Shadow Pokémon appear.

"But, when that it happened, King Sombra placed a curse on the empire and it vanished for a thousand years. Until it reappeared a thousand years later," Spike explained.

"Now come. We mustn't keep the princesses waiting," Sunburst said.

The Alolan nine continued to follow the unicorn and dragon and they took a look at the murals and saw the same ponies and what looks like Discord. It looked like Discord was being turned to stone by a rainbow beam of light fired by six mystical gems. They even saw the next one as the white alicorn blasted the dark blue alicorn with the same rainbow beam.

As they kept going they saw the more murals as there were six ponies using the same gems on the dark blue alicorn and then, one defeating Discord and one with a white unicorn and a pink alicorn forming into a heart shape and one with Spike with a crystal heart above him and one with a lavender alicorn. The group had finally reach the throne room.

One was white coat and wings, her mane and tail is striped of pink, purple, aqua blue, green with sparkles around, her eyes are light grayish-magenta she wears a golden crown with a purple gem on it, a golden necklace also with a purple gem on it, wears golden hoof shoes, and also has a sun based mark. Her man tail were waving around for a reason.

The other is dark blue and she had turquoise eyes and she had a her mane doing the same thing and it gave off a night sky. She wore a necklace that has a cresent moon matching the mark, but it has a black blot on her flank.

They both sat in their thrones and they were unphased by the appearance of the group of humans that had walked over to the alicorns. The Alolan nine all had collective gulps, not knowing what to say to the alicorns.

"Guys, we're standing before royalty," Lillie whispered.

"I think I got some Butterfree in my stomach," Mallow whispered back.

"Me too," Lana also whispered.

"Ditto," Mina whispered.

"What do you we do?" Acerola asked while whispering.

"We just bow our heads our of respect in respect. After all, we are standing before royalty," Illima whispered.

"Illima's right. I don't wanna be rude," Lillie whispered.

"Who goes first?" Sophocles asked while whispering.

"It's quite alright. There is no need to be so formal," the white alicorn told them. She and the other alicorn stood up and walked over to the humans. "Though, I must admit, it is not very often that we see humans in Equestria. Is that right, my sister?"

"Indeed not, my sister," the dark blue alicorn agreed. "But, I will have to admit, these humans I have been hearing about seem rather different than the stories Star Swirl have told us when we were younger."

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Princess Luna. And we presume that you are the humans that have appeared in Equestria, yes?" Celestia asked.

"Um, yes your highnesses," Lillie said.

"We didn't mean to tresspass in your kingdom," Kiawe said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Luna assured the group. "My sister and I are well aware of the situation you are in."

"Though, Spike's letter may have been a bit sketchy, but I suppose you can fill in the gaps?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, your majesty. As you may have already have guessed we are not from your world," Illima said, bowing his head in respect. "But, we have yet to introduced ourselves as well. My name is Illima."

"I'm Lillie."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name is Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"A pleasure to meet you," Celestia said. "If you like, you are welcome to stay in the castle as my guests."

"You're really inviting us to stay?" Lana asked confused.

"Yes. Spike's letter has told me and Luna that you came from a world filled with creatures known as Pokémon. And I am curious to hear about it, but it will have to wait until dinner," Celestia said.

"My sister is terribly busy in her duties for the moment, but we would gladly like to hear about your world at dinner," Luna said.

"No rush," Acerola said.

"I guess we can adjust to our stay in a castle for a bit," Lana said.

"Wonderful," Celestia said. She called for a butler pony and he entered the throne room and he had bowed his head. "Would you escort our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course, your majesty. As you wish," the butler said. "Right this way." He led the way and the Alolan nine all followed the butler right to where they're staying.

"She's even nicer than Spike said she was," Mallow said.

"Sure is," Acerola said.

Meanwhile, in Earthland, Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, the Turtles, April, and the ponies boarded the train and headed towards the Fairy Tail wizards to Magnolia. The otherworldly visitors were told where they were. On the trainride, Natsu had been laying on the floor sick to his stomach.

"Okay, let me see if I got this right. You're saying that we're in the kingdom of Fiore on the continent of Ishgar and you guys are wizards from a guild called Fairy Tail," Sora summarized.

"That's the jist of it," Gray said.

"I'm caught up," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Same here," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi said.

"What exactly is Fairy Tail?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fairy Tail is only the number one guild there is!" Lucy said.

"Even though Lucy is the useless one here," Happy taunted.

"Keep that up and I'll kick you straight into the moon, cat!" Lucy hissed.

"So, it's a feline version of Mikey you got there, huh?" Raph asked, teasing Mikey. He turned to Raph with a sour look on his face.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

"So, we heard from the turtles, what about the rest of you?" Wendy asked. She turned to the ponies. "Can all ponies where you're from talk like you?"

"Everypony can," Starlight said.

"Ya can hear words coming out our mouths when we're talking," Applejack said.

"Also, I have something I want to ask you," Wendy stated.

"What is it that you wanna know, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Are there dragons where you're from?" Wendy asked. The ponies weren't expecting that kind of question from her. Sora and Kairi had already heard about Spike from Twilight and Shining Armor. And the Ninja Turtles figured there would be dragons since there were unicorns and pegasi.

"Yes. There are dragons where we're from. In fact, there is a dragon that I had beside me since I was a filly. His name is Spike," Twilight said.

"Really?! Ponies keeps dragons as pets?!" Wendy asked excited.

"Spike is actually Twilight's number one assistant; and he's our adoptive little brother," Shining Armor corrected her.

"And he's a baby dragon," Cadence added.

"How did you and Spike meet?" Happy asked.

"I can answer that. It was when I was taking my exam to enter Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns. I tried to cast an egg hatching spell when I was called up. I got got distracted by a loud booming noise from outside and I managed to hatch Spike's egg, but my magic went haywire as a result. It would have continued if Princess Celestia herself didn't come along," Twilight explained. "I thought I was going to be in so much trouble, but she was impressed by my ablities with magic, so she took me under her wing as her personal student. And I got my cutie mark in the process."

"I was wondering about the butt tattoos, but I didn't say anything about it becuase the guys would just smack me," Mikey said.

"You mean like this, Mikey?" Raph asked, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Mikey yelped.

"Raph! Mikey! Quiet!" Leo silenced them. He turned to Twilight.

"Mikey was right to wonder, because I had noticed about those too. I just figured they might have something to do with something," Donnie stated.

"It's like this, Donnatello," Twilight said. "A cutie mark is the symbol of a pony's special talent. And my talent is magic." Twilight demontrated that by lifting Togepi and he's enjoying the ride and one of Raph's sais. Raph grabs his sai back. Kairi takes Togepi back in her arms as Twilight ceases her magic. She turns to Wendy. "But, I am wondering why you would ask about that."

"It's just, I was wondering if you would know anything about a sky dragon named Grandeeney, or a fire dragon named Igneel, or an iron dragon named Metalicana," Wendy pleaded. The ponies didn't know who or what those dragons were.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but I'm afraid I don't know about any of them," Twilight said.

"But, what makes them so important to you?" Starlight asked.

"Wendy is asking becuase she wants to see Grandeeney again since she was her foster mother," Carla answered.

"YOUR FOSTER MOTHER WAS A DRAGON?!" Sora, Kairi, April, the Ninja Turtles, and the ponies exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Lucy said. "Wendy was raised by a dragon named Grandeeney. And it's the same for Natsu."

"Natsu was raised by the fire dragon Igneel," Happy added.

"Natsu too?" Sora asked getting more surprised. He looked right at Natsu and he tilts his head. "And what's wrong with him?"

"Natsu just has motion sickness. It only happens if he gets on any form of transportation," Erza explained.

"And he kicked our asses along with you? So lame," Raph stated.

"Such language!" Fluttershy said appaled by Raph's choice of words.

"My stomach hates me," Natsu said, nauseous. His face puffed up, looking like he's gonna puke.

"I was thinking about our fight from before. You mentioned you possess magic. What kind of magic was that when you fought us?" Leo asked.

"What you saw Natsu do was Dragon Slayer Magic; it's a form of lost magic that is said to slay a dragon. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. What Gray has is Ice-Maker Magic; it allows Gray to any create objects from ice of his choosing. And the magic you saw me use was my Requip Magic. It allows me to switch to any of my other armors and use weapons in accordance to the armor," Erza explained.

The otherwordly visitors turned to Lucy and Wendy.

"What about you two? What kind of magic do you have?" April asked.

"I'm a celestial wizard. I can summon spirits just by using these keys," Lucy explained, taking out her keys. Both being gold and silver. Most of them were silver.

"Ooh, pretty," Pinkie said.

"Most of them are silver," Kairi pointed out. "Is there some way of telling them apart?"

"Actually, there is, Kairi. The silver keys are ordinary spirits, so every other celestial wizard has one. And the gold keys are zodiac gate keys," Lucy explained.

"Zodiac?" Cadence asked.

"As in the constellations of the stars?" Donnie asked.

"That's right. The zodiac keys I have are Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, and Capricorn," Lucy explained.

"So, the only ones you don't have are Libra and Pisces," Donnie pointed out.

"No. But another celestial wizard does," Lucy said.

"What about Wendy?" Cadence asked.

"What kind of magic does she have?" Kairi asked.

"Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer," Happy answered.

"And like Natsu, she learned about Dragon Slayer magic from the dragon who raised her," Carla said.

"Natsu and Wendy learned magic that can kill a dragon from a dragon?" Sora asked.

"Yes. That's a pretty long story," Lucy said.

"That is pretty awesome!' Rainbow Dash said. "But, not as awesome as me."

"But, still pretty awesome! The moves you used on us was pretty sweet! And with that kind of power you dudes could be superheroes," Mikey said. "But, you dudes wouldn't have anything on Superman or Spider-Man."

"Is that a challenge?!" Gray shouted.

"Gray! Sit still!" Erza told him.

"Yes ma'am," Gray said, shaking. Lucy turned to Sora and Kairi.

"I have been wondering about you two and those, I think you said they're called Pokémon, right?" Lucy wondered.

"Yeah, that's right. Kairi and I Pokémon trainers," Sora said. "And we have been a journey together ever since I became a trainer and got Pikachu as my first."

"Pikachu is your first?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but Pikachu and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot when we first met," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked.

"Pikachu didn't really like me at first; he didn't like any human come to think of if. But, Kairi was the only exception," Sora said. "Also, Pikachu wouldn't do a thing I told him to do."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"It's like this. Pikachu and I had just left from my home town, Pallet Town that I lived with my mom my whole life and I set off on my own journey. Pikachu was stubborn for the short time we had been together. I tried to make my very first catch and I messed up," Sora said.

"What do ya'll mean by catch?" Applejack asked.

"The way it works is, a trainer catches Pokémon that live out in the wild and to build up a team. Trainers can only carry six at a time," Sora explained. "The Pokémon I tried to catch is a bird Pokémon called a Pidgey." He took out his Pokédex and showed them the image. "And this is what it looks like."

"So, that's another Pokémon?" Mikey asked. "Looks kinda cool."

"And it looks adorable," Rarity added.

"You wouldn't think so if one just tackled you in the gut and kick up sand right at you," Sora deadpanned.

"You said something about catching those Pokythings, just how do you catch one? Just leave a net out in the open and some bait?" Raph asked.

"Actually, you get the Pokémon to battle the wild Pokémon to weaken it and then you throw one of these," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball.

"What is that?" Shining Armor asked.

"It's a Pokéball. It's used to contain the Pokémon once it's been weakened," Kairi explained.

"There was something I was wondering about for a while now, but I never got a chance to ask," Cadence stated.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"How did you and Sora meet for the first time?" Cadence asked. Everyone else was pretty curious about to hear it.

"I was coming to that," Sora said, letting off some sweat. "Just when I was trying to try again, I came across a Pidgey in a cage. I got it out, but it turns out to been a trap set bt a couple of Pokémon hunters."

"Pokémon hunters?" Lucy asked.

"They're poachers. They take Pokémon from the wild and then they sell them to the highest bidder," Kairi said. "I was in the same boat as him, but I wasn't a trainer at the time."

"You mean you didn't have Togepi by then?" Gray asked.

"No. Togepi wasn't even hatched yet. On that same day, I was out on a nature walk when I saw a small Bug Type Pokémon called a Caterpie in the same kind of cage," Kairi explained.

"And it also set by some poachers?" Raph asked, clutching his fist.

"Yeah. I managed to get her out, but those same hunters took me back to their camp and they were gonna kill me when they were done," Kairi explained.

"Well, that isn't very nice," Pinkie said.

"How did you get away?" Erza asked.

"That's where I came in. Pikachu and I have gotten away from those hunters, but they commanded a flock of bird Pokémon called Spearow and we accidentally stumbled on their camp. And that's I found Kairi," Sora explained. His face turned red at their fist meeting the same as Kairi's face. Cadence smiled.

"And that's when you two fell for each other, hm?" Cadence asked. Sora and Kairi looked right at the pink alicorn blushing.

"W-W-What makes you say that?" Kairi asked.

"Just a little curious, like I said. Princess of Love and all that," Cadence said.

"Well, yeah. As time went on, we became friends and travel companions," Sora said.

"But, you mentioned you had some friends with you along the way," April pointed out.

"That's right. They were with us for a long time," Sora said.

"We had all sorts of experiences along the way. We some met people and seen different kinds of Pokémon too," Kairi said. "And right up to when we got sucked into an Ultra Wormhole." The struck a cord with the ponies, Ninja Turtles, and April.

"Yeah, that's what you called it," Donnie pointed out. "Just how do you know that?"

"Well, Donnie," Sora started. "I can call you Donnie right?"

"Sure," Donnie said.

"We were on our way to Mahogany Town to earn my seventh Gym Badge when we got pulled into an Ultra Wormhole with no idea about how it happened. So, we ended searching for our way out. Kairi and I got separated from our friends and we ended up in this world," Sora said.

"Now that you mentioned it, we ended up in the same situation," Twilight said.

"It just came right out of nowhere!" Shining Armor added.

"Didn't know what that was all about," Applejack said.

"But, it was pretty fun. Wish we could do that again," Pinkie said.

"Oh, honesty, Pinkie Pie! I do not wish to experience that again!" Rarity said.

"You ended up in Ultra Space too?" Kairi asked.

"You didn't see any Ultra Beasts, did you?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Ultra Beasts?" Shning Amor asked.

"You mean like that mosquito-looking thing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Dudes! The aliens!" Mikey exclaimed.

"So, is that they're called? Ultra Beasts?" April asked.

"Yeah. They're Pokémon that are from a different dimension called Ultra Space. The reason we know about them is because we met them and caught them to send them back," Sora said.

"And they came out Ultra Wormholes. The same kind that Donnie opened," Leo said.

"I have been meaning to ask you. Why did you open one in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I can answer that. It was these aliens, or Ultra Beasts as you called them, appeared into New York and then they vanishied the same way as they appeared," Donnie explained. Sora and Kairi knew he was talking about when Necrozma absorbed Lunala and opned some Ultra Wormholes. They never suspected Ultra Beasts were entering other worlds in different dimensions.

"We assumed at first that it was the work of an evil alien overlord by the name of Kraang," Leo said.

"Kraang?" Happy asked.

"Kraang is one of our sworn enemies," Leo said.

"And he's a little brain thing in a robot body," Mikey said.

"He was a scientist of an alien race known as the Utroms, until he was captured and banished into a dimension known as Dimension X for his illegal experimentations," Donnie said.

"And this is where I came in," April said. I was doing some investigations to see if there were some connections between Kraang and the alien creatures, but so far I didn't find a thing."

"The four of us had been training to prepare for the worse when Kraang tries to find them and open it up," Donnie said.

"And to answer your question about opening one up is on Mikey here," Raph said, glaring at his younger brother.

"It seemed like a good idea," Mikey said.

"Guys! Cool it!" Leo snapped at his brothers. "We were gonna be on our own when April was going on vacation, but she dropped by the lair before she took off."

"I just wasn't expecting us to be pulled in when I opned it," Donnie said.

"Not a smart move on your part," Lucy said.

"I'm with her," Raph said. "Not pretty smart. Especially with no plan on how we were gonna get out!"

"We did get out, didn't we?" Donnie asked.

"And we did lose that dragon waspy thing," Mikey added.

"And we ended up here the same way as the kids and the ponies," Raph said.

"And that's when we found you," Gray said.

"What were you all doing there to begin with?" Erza asked.

"No idea. The place was totalled when we got to this world. Not sure what could have happned," Sora said.

"Wait a minute! Is that why you attacked us?" Leo asked.

"We were doing our investigations on the recent destructions caused by a monstrous creature. And you could clearly see, it brought destruction in its path," Erza explained.

"That's right, you guys did mention a monster before," Sora pointed out.

"What kind of monster is it?" Starlight asked.

"We only heard about it in the papers, but there was a survivor who said he saw it and it was eating everything it saw," Lucy explained.

"How horrible," Rarity said.

"And scary," Fluttershy added.

"It's got the whole kingdom talking about it. Even the Magic Council are calling states of emergencies," Gray said.

Sora and Kairi couldn't help wonder if this monster could be an Ultra Beast like the others.

Meanwhile, a small band of bandits were celebrating their latest raid, eating and drinking.

"Nothing beats the life of a bandit, huh?" One bandit asked.

"You're sure as hell are telling me!" Another bandit answered. Tow mugs clashed as they guzzled down their beer.

"Eat, drink, and party down because we got a lot more work ahead of us tomorrow!" The bandit leader said. The bandits all cheered to that and they all fested and danced to heart's contents. One bandit came into the scene and went up to the leader.

"Um, boss! I hate to interuppt the celebration," the bandit said, all frantic.

"Then don't!" The bandit leader said and he drank some more. "Man, I wish we had some dancing girls here with us! Then it'll really be a party!" He laughs.

"But, boss! There's something I need to tell you!" The bandit continued.

"Not now! I'm having too much of a blast!" The bandit leader drank some more. But, the celebration was cut short as a loud roar came out from the distance. The bandits all stopped celebrating as they all heard the roar. "What the hell is that?!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The bandit said.

The bandit leader got through his gang and he pulled out his telescope and he looks through it. Guzzlord was making its way to the bandits. The bandit leader drops his telescope shaking in fear.

"It's a monster!" The bandit leader exclaimed. "And it's heading right towards us!" He starts running for his life. "Every man for himself!" All of the bandits looked right at the Ultra Beast and they some of them ran just as fast as the rest had stayed behind to fight it off.

"What do we do?!" One bandit asked.

"We kill it! That's what!" Another bandit shouted. They took out their weapons and charged right towards them, but it ended up being up being a losing battle as it picked up one of the bandits and dropped him in its mouth, eating him. Guzzlord attacked by using Dark Pulse and devoured all of the bandits while the cowardly ones ran for their lives. Guzzlord eventually caught up with the bandits and devoured them along with the rocks and trees. Guzzlord had moved on, leaving behind some footprints.

The bandit that tried to inform the leader is seen panting and he witnessed his whole gang getting devoured. Not wanting to be dessert, he runs off to find help.

Back on the train, Donnie asked about Sora's Pokédex and he wanted to download the data into his T-Phone just so he could he could have access to the information on any Pokémon in it. Also, the ponies were telling the Fairy Tail wizards about Equestria and about two of the alicorns being princesses along with Celesita and Luna. Also, about the Elements of Harmony and about how they met and became friends, since dealing with Nightmare Moon. They even told them about the royal wedding and how nobody believed Twilight about Cadence, who turned out to be queen of the changelings feeding off of Shining Armor's love for Cadence. And before the changelings being reformed. Also, about how they met Starlight and how she enslaved an entire village and then being defeated and tried to get back at them by changing history and almost destroying history forever.

"Thanks so much for letting me have all this data, Sora," Donnie said.

"Not a problem. I just didn't think it was such a good idea with, well, you know," Sora said.

"Think nothing of it, Sora. And I assure you, it's perfectly safe," Donnie said. He looked over to the Ninja Turtles.

"I've been thinking about something for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should ask," Sora said.

"What do you wanna know?" Leo asked.

"It's just, when we met, you said that you're mutants. I mean, how did you get to be like this?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Twilight added. The Ninja Turtles looked among themselves and Leo nodded.

"Okay, you're all going to get your answers, but it will be hard to believe," Leo said.

"Ooh! This should be interesting to hear," Pinkie said, taking out some poporn and starts eating it.

"It goes back fifteen years ago, to a man named Hamato Yoshi. He was one of Japan's greatest ninjas in modern times. He had a pet rat he named Splinter. Mimicking his movements from his cage, Splinter had learned the ancient arts of ninjitsu; the art of invisiblity," Leo began. "When they came to New York City, Hamato Yoshi had died and Splinter was left without a home, and he began living in the sewers, scavenging for whatever he could find. One day, he then came across a shattered glass jar that once held four baby turtles."

"And that'll be you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. That was us. Down came a canister containing a strange ooze and splatterd on us and Splinter. He took pity on us and took us back to his burrow. And when he awoke the next morning, he saw that we had grown bigger than normal turtles; Splinter too. We didn't just grow, but we also became intelligent. We started talking like human beings. We followed him everywhere, except up to the surface because he knew the people above wouldn't understand," Leo explained.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"It's because we're different," Raph said.

"Yeah, people who would see use would end up getting the same reactions you dudes gave us," Mikey said.

"They'd call us freaks, monsters, aliens, and demons," Raph said.

"How sad," Fluttershy, feeling sorry for the Turtles.

"Why would they treat you like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Like Raph said, we're different," Leo said.

"Naturally, people fear what they don't understand," Donnie said.

"I see. Continue," Erza said.

"To keep us from being ridiculed, and to protect ourselves, Splinter began training us what he had learned from being Master Yoshi's pet," Leo explained.

"That explains why you were trying to hide from us," Gray said.

"We find that people treat us better if they don't know that we exist," Donnie said.

"But, where does April fit in this?" Rarity asked.

"It's actually a long story. I was doing a coverage of a crime wave that was sweeping New York. It turns out that there was a ninja clan pulling off some heists. When they saw me, they were going to kill me to silence me. And that's when I met the Turtles. And I'm going to admit, I was freaked out when I first saw them and Splinter too," April explained.

"So, that's why you were so calm when we saw them," Cadence said.

"The ninja clan she was telling you about is known as the Foot Clan. They use their ninja skills to commit all sorts of crimes," Leo stated.

"The Foot? Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Those guys are no joke," Raph said.

"There were those who thought they were just legends, but they're very real. And like Leo said, they commit crimes using their ninja skills," Donnie said.

"And leading them is a man calling himself the Shredder. Out of all of the enemies we have dealt with, he's the most relentless and most ruthless," Leo said.

"This Shredder guy must make Team Rocket seem like nice guys by the way they talk about him," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Focusing back on the matter at hand, each of you have come a different world, and not on aware of the monster's rampage," Erza said.

"That's pretty much what's what," Sora said.

"Also, you said you were taking us to Fairy Tail?" Kairi asked.

"Fairy Tail is full of interesting people," Lucy said.

"Interesting how?" Raph asked.

"You really have to see for yourselves," Lucy said.

After a long train ride, the group had departed from the train and followed the Fairy Tail members back to their guild. The group had looked around to the many people around. Some of the little girls wanted to ride and pet the ponies, and some of the girls around Sora's age started to eye him.

"Hey! Who is that?" One girl asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's cute!" Another girl said.

"Do you think he's joining Fairy Tail?" The third girl asked.

"Seems like it to me," the second girl said.

Kairi heard the girls and she takes him by the arm, letting them know he's spoken for. The girls frowned seeing them go arm in arm.

"Ah don't think she's sharing him with anypony," Applejack whispered.

"I would say not. Just looking at those two together, it's just so very romantic," Rarity swooned.

"You sure you're okay to walk around? You were motion sick just a little while ago," April asked.

"I'm good," Natsu said, eating some fire on a stick.

"You're seriously eating fire?!" April excalimed.

"Dragon Slayers eats whatever their elements. In Natsu's case, he eats fire," Happy said.

"Okay," April said, feeling weirded out.

They group foolwed the Fairy Tail wizards to the Fairy Tail guild hall and Natsu kicked the doors open.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu announced. The group looked around to see that there were a lot of people there. They all entered the building and they looked around to the people inside. The ponies froze when they saw that many of the tables all had meat on them. Erza went on ahead to speak with Master Makarov and Gray went off only to be flirted by Juvia once more.

Mirajane looks over to the returning wizards. Mikey's eyes forms hearts even while wearing the hood.

"Welcome back, everyone," Mirajane said.

"Dudes, this one is a total babe just like Lucy and Erza," Mikey whispered.

"Did your recon mission go so well?" Mirajane asked.

"It did. We brought back some people and more," Lucy said, gestruing to the ponies and Pokémon. The Pichu climbed up to the bar. She smiles at the sight of them.

"I see what you mean," Mirajane said. The Shiny Pichu climbed onto Mirajane and they seem to like her and she likes them. She takes a look at Sora and Kairi. "Do these little guys belong to you?"

"Something like that," Sora said.

 _"Just don't get in the way, you two!" -_ Pikachu subtitle. Natsu looked right over to Pikachu.

"It's okay. They won't be a problem for her," Natsu said. Pikachu winced.

 _"You can understand me?!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"Yeah. You mean Sora can't?" Natsu asked.

 _"Yes and no."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"Really? So cool!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, you can understand what he's saying?" Sora asked.

"Sure I can," Natsu said.

"So, how did you find them?" Mirajane asked.

"We found them in the wreckage and they said they didn't know anything about the monster attacks," Lucy said.

"Is that so?" Mirajane asked.

Erza came with Master Makarov to meet with the new visitors.

"Are these the ones?" Makarov asked.

"Yes Master," Erza answered.

"Master?" Sora asked. He tilted his head, seeing how short he is. He walks over to the visitors and stroked his chin. He looked at the Pokémon and then to the ponies and finally to the hooded figures.

"Could the four of you remove your cloaks, just so I can have a good look at you?" Makarov asked.

"Not sure if that's a good idea, dude," Mikey said.

"Don't worry. I already know you're not human. And I have seen stranger things," Makarov assured them. The Ninja Turtles removed their hoods to reveal themselves. Many of the Fairy Tail members were shocked to see four humanoid turtles. Sitting on the bar, is a young woman who happens to be wearing a black and white bikini top and she wore black pants and a white vest And she had the Fairy Tail mark on her stomach. She was just as shocked.

"Am I drunk or am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" The young woman asked.

"Are those turtles?" A boy with purple hair asked.

"Forget about those turtles, just have a look at those equines with them," the man with the mustache said, pointing at the ponies.

Murmurs were going around the guild hall and Makarov silences them by raising his hand. He looks right at the visitors once more and he smiles at them.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Makarov; the Master of Fairy Tail," Makarov introduced. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora Ketchum. And this is Pikachu and these are Pichu."

"I'm Kairi and this is Togepi."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Applejack."

"Um, Fluttershy."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Rarirty."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Starlight Glimmer."

"Shining Armor."

"And I'm Cadence."

"Leonardo."

"Raphael."

"Donnatello."

"Michelangelo."

"And I'm April O'Neille."

"Erza had told me that you are from different worlds," Makarov said.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Perhaps you all explain to me about your situation," Makarov said.

Sora started up as that he and Kairi had come from a world with Pokémon and how he, Kairi and their friends were heading for Mahogany Town for a Gym battle after earning six badges and Twilight had explained about Equestria and about when she, her friends, and family were having an outing and the Turtles that they're mutants and when they were looking into the wormholes and about how they all ended up in the exact same situation, but Sora and Kairi ended up being seperated from their friends because of a rock slide.

"And that's about it," Sora concluded.

"I see. You all ended up in Ultra Space after entering through an Ultra Wormhole and encountered these Ultra Beasts," Makarov pointed out. "Not to mention, two of you had your share of experience with them, correct?"

"Yeah we did," Sora said.

"Just when we have too much to worry about rumors of a monster, we get otherworldly visitors," Makarov sighed. "

"Yeah, about that. We told you about us, just what is going on here? And what is this talk about a monster?" Sora asked.

"That's what we keep hearing about since we met them," Applejack said.

"I'm afraid what you're about to hear may get worse before it gets better. It happened not too long ago as a creature with unknown origins had first appeared and it began to wreack havoc onto cities and towns, causing destruction where it went, devouring everything that came into its path. Many lives were lost in the destruction. When the Magic Council had learned of this crisis, they called for an emergency meeting to all of the guild masters on the continent. At first, it was suspected to be a demon created by Zeref, so long ago, but the power it gave off was different from any demon or monster that lived in this world," Makarov explained.

"Heavy dude," Mikey said.

"How did it get here?" Sora asked.

"Those who have survived the first attack had claimed that it appeared from a strange portal from the sky and out this creature came," Makarov answered.

"How many towns and villages have been eaten?" Shining Armor asked.

"So far, three," Makarov answered.

"So, Godzilla comes knocking on your door and just takes a bite; literally," Raph said. Donnie looked right to Raph.

"And what Godzilla movies have you been watching?" Donnie asked. Sora thought for a moment, thinking about how Makarov had described how the so-called monster had appeared. It sounded just like an Ultra Wormhole.

"But, enough talk. I'm sure you seem to be hungry. Help yourselves to whatever you like," Makarov offered.

"Got any pizza?" Mikey asked.

Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, the ponies, and the Fairy Tail members looked at the Ninja Turtles oddly as they asked for pizza.

"I would like to make some for you if you want. Just what do you like on it?" Mirajane asked.

"Do they really eat pizza?" Sora asked.

"Everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," April answered.

"And I thought Mikey was just joking," Kairi said. "Let's head over there and have our own meal." She took out some Pokémon food as Sora took out his Pokéballs and threw them all in the air. The Pokéballs opens to let out Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Larvitar, and Meltan. Kairi took out her Pokéballs and threw them in the air as she sets the food down. Raichu, Abra, Magby, Tyrogue, and Machop all came out. The Pokémon all look around to the unfamiliar surroundings.

April, the ponies and Fairy Tail wizards were amazed to see the creatures come out. Kairi picks up Togepi and she sets the bowls down as she pours the food into the bowls. She pours metal in Meltan's bowl. Meltan rushes over to the bowl of metal and starts eating it eagerly.

The ponies helped themseles to the vegetables and sweets as they joined the couple and their Pokémon. Pinkie became curious about the Pokémon food.

"What's this?" Pinkie asked.

"That's Pokémon food that they're eating. I made it myself since I learned to make it," Kairi said. Pinkie took a piece of it and ate it and she like instantly.

"Wow! This is super-duper yummy!" Pinkie shouted.

"I didn't think it was," Sora deadpanned. He remembered how he and Zack took a taste of it and how they tried to wash the taste out of their mouths.

The Turtles helped themselves to the pizza and ate it to their heart's content. A young woman with purple hair wearing a lime green dress bringing them their pizza.

"Here you go," she said. "You wouldn't need napkins?" The Turtles looked right at her.

"What for?" Raph and Mikey asked.

"Never mind," she said. She walked from the Turtles as they continued eating their pizza.

Elsewhere, the bandit from before wonders the land in search for help. He found a mansion in the middle of the woods. He stumbled over to the place, hoping that someone was home.

Stepping out was an elderly bald man wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also had red lipstick and blush on each cheek and has small white wings.

"Help!" The bandit shouted. The bald old man turned to him and sees the bandit running towards him.

"Oh my! And what do we have here?" He asked in a flamboyant manner. "My, my, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw a monster! It was a huge scary monster! It ate all of my buddies!" The bandit shouted. The flamboyant man gasped when he heard that.

"You saw that monster that everyone is talking about?" He asked. The bandit nodded. "Oh my! Step inside my house and rest up." Once inside, he rushed into his chambers. "I should let Maki know about this! But, just to play it safe, I should send Ichiya and the Trimens to look into it."

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu and their new friends had arrived in the Fairy Tail guild, but Guzzlord in the same world as them would only spell disastor for them. How can they hope to beat this Ultra Beast and return to their home dimension? More to come soon.


	170. Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies P3

**Episode 170: Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies Part 3**

In Equestria, the Alolan nine had been settled in their guest rooms in Canterlot Castle and they were being escorted to the dining room of the castle. Along with them is Spike, carrying Flurry Heart, picking her up from her grandparents home.

"The princesses will be expecting you," the butler said.

"Thank you," Lillie simply said. The Alolan nine had taken out their Pokéballs and let out their Pokémon just so as they can eat the Pokémon food Kairi had recently made for them. Flurry got out of Spike's hold and went right up to Snowy. Spike was worried about some of them scaring the infant alicorn; especially Gyarados. She hugged the white fox Pokémon and she loved how she felt. All of the Alolan nine's Pokémon instatnly liked the little baby right away, because she reminded them all of Togepi. Just then, Spike grabbed Flurry and seated her in her highchair just as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the dining room and they were surprised to see the Pokémon for the first time.

"May I presume that those creatures are Pokémon?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, your highness. I hope we're not over stepping our bounds," Lillie said.

"Not at all, Lillie. They are welcome to join us if they like," Princess Celestia assured. "I have been wondering about them for quite sometime."

"Thank you for understanding," Lillie said.

"It's very nice of you, your highness," Illima said.

"Now, we have much to discuss," Princess Luna said.

"You are right, Luna," Princess Celestia agreed. Just then, the head chef came in with serveal unicorns entering the dining room.

"Dinner is served," the head chef said. The uniconrs placed their plates down and it turns out to be soups, salads and several vegetarian delicacies. A bowel of gems for Spike. "Bon appetit."

"Are they seriously serving us this?" Sophocles asked.

"Don't be rude, Sophocles! Those chefs went through the trouble to make it, so the least you can do eat it!" Mallow hissed at him.

"She's right! None of it is going to kill you!" Hapu said.

"At least it's not hay and oats," Sophocles said in his thoughts.

"Please, dig in. Enjoy," the princess said. Not needing a second opionion, everyone stared digging into their meal and the Pokémon started eating their food.

"My sister an I would like to hear about the world you all came from," Princess Luna said.

"Well, if you insist. As Spike and Sunburst had already had pointed out, we came from a world that we humans share with Pokémon. All of us came from the Alola region," Illima said.

"Yes, Spike had ementioned that before," Princess Celestia remembered.

"We all attended a school where we can learn all about Pokémon. Things like how they live in the wild and how to take care of them and about what attacks they can use," Kiawe said.

"And about which Types they are," Lillie said.

"Types?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Pokémon all have different typings, and the same for their attacks," Lillie said. "Those Types happens to be Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, and Fairy."

"And how many kinds are there so far?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's pretty hard to answer, but so far there are at least more than eight hundred known Pokémon, but the discoveries are boundless," Lillie said.

"Incredible. If Twilight were here, she would be obessed and she would want to study every one of them," Princess Celestia said, laughing.

"Yes, sister. She would go what Shining Armor would say, 'Twiliynanas' and have herself a field day," Princess Luna added, also laughing.

"Twilynanas?" Lana asked, trying not to laugh.

"That's what he called it whenever Twilight would be obsessing over something," Princess Celestia explained. "It's been like that since she was a filly."

"What was Twilight like back in those days?" Acerola asked.

"It was years ago. It was after Sunset Shimmer, my student before her had left after she did not get what she wanted. I didn't know what to do after that and that's was when something unpexpected happened. Twilight had displayed her magic in ways not even I would have seen. So, I took her in as my student and began teaching her everything I know. But, I had not forgotten Sunset Shimmer and I had worried about my former student and hoped she was okay. Years had passed and Twilight had accelerated in ways I couldn't believe. But, I knew there would be a day that I had to send her away," Celestia explained.

"Send her away?" Mallow asked.

"Yes. But, there was a place I knew she would be accepted. A place called Ponyville; but you are already familiar with it after a short time," Celestia said.

"We are familiar with the stares we got when we were walking down the streets," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Did you send her there?" Lillie asked.

"I did eventually, but to be honest, I didn't know if I should send her on her own. I ended up keeping her around much longer than I should have. But, the day came when I sent her off to Ponyville when I saw the signs that Nightmare Moon is closer to return," Princess Celestia explained.

"Nightmare Moon?" Kiawe asked.

"I shall answer that, my sister," Luna stepped up. Celestia nodded as she understood. "It was a thousand years ago and back then, ponies had played in the day while ponies slept in the night. I felt so unappreciated and my jealousy got the better of me and I just refused to set the moon just so she could raise the sun."

"You can raise the sun and moon?" Sophocles asked.

"Indeed. Now, if I may continue, as my bitterness had taken hold, I transformed into Nightmare Moon," Luna explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean one of those murals was you two going at it?" Lana asked.

"I'm afraid it's true, Lana," Celestia said. "I tried to reason with my younger sister, but nothing I said could get through to her. So, I had to make the most difficult decision of my life; I had to banish my own sister." The Alolan nine didn't know how to react to that.

"Where did you banish her?" Mina asked.

"To the moon," Celestia simply answered. "And there she stayed for a thousand years. Until I had seen the signs. It was thanks to Twiligh and her friends that my sister is back and the Elements of Harmony had been awakened once more."

"Elements of Harmony?" Lillie asked.

"What are those?" Mallow asked.

"They are the most powerful artifacts in Equestria's history. They have the magic and power to bring harmony to everypony in Equestria. There are six altogether. The elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic," Celestia explained.

"Did you use those on Discord too? I remember seeing those in the mural before Nightmare Moon's," Illima pointed out.

"Yes. They were used to turn Discord into stone," Celestia said.

"We met him actually," Hapu said. "But, why isn't he stone right now?"

"Because he has been reformed, sort of," Luna said. "That was her idea." She points to her older sister.

"What do you mean?" Acerola asked.

"After a millennium of being trapped in his petrified prison, Discord had escaped to wreak havoc as he did long ago. He stole the Elements of Harmony and hid them in the Golden Oaks Library while Twilight and her friends searched through the maze, but Discord had made them the opposite of their elements and he almost succeeded if I hadn't sent back the letters she had sent me to report her findings about friendship," Celestia explained. "But fortunately, Discord had been imprisoned once again and there he stayed until I came up an idea with the intention of reforming him."

"Well, we already got a taste of his chaos," Hapu said.

"And not to mention, he did know a huge deal about us and Sora and Kairi," Kiawe said.

"Can you explain about your experience in this place called Ultra Space and about these Ultra Beasts?" Luna asked.

"It's like this, your highnesses. We were heading for Mahogany Town for Sora to get a Gym Badge from the Gym Leader there. And according to the guidebook, the Gym Leader is said to be named Pryce and he specializes in Ice Type Pokémon," Illima explained.

"Just before that, we just happened to bump into a friend and Sora was challenged into a battle," Sophocles said.

"And Sora won it just after taking out two of them; both were Pokémon we never seen before. A Drizzile and a Galarian Form Ponyta," Lillie said.

"And not long after that, we got pulled into Ultra Space and we were trying to find a way out," Hapu said.

"What happened after that?" Celestia asked.

"We searched for a way out when we almost got crushed in a rock slide," Kiawe said.

"And we blindly ran into another Ultra Wormhole, but it took us in here in Equestria instead," Lillie said.

"And I already told the princesses the rest," Spike said, taking a bite of a gem.

"Though we only been in your world less than a day, but I gotta admit, it's not too bad," Hapu said.

"We could see what else is here while we're trying to figure a way out," Kiawe said.

"I'm glad to hear that. And just so you know, you are welcome here, any time," Celestia said. "The same for your friends, Sora and Kairi as well."

The Alolan nine smiled as they felt welcomed in a magical land. They were still worried about Sora and Kairi and they wondered if they would see them again.

Back in Earthland, Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon followed Lucy back to her home as the Ninja Turtles stayed over at Natsu's house, April staying at an all girls buidling called Fairy Hills, and the ponies staying over at the Connell's house.

"You sure it's okay for us to crash at your place, Lucy? Kairi and I don't wanna inconvience you," Sora said.

"It's okay, Sora. I just thought it'll be best that you don't end up being cooped up at Natsu's house since his bad influence might rub off on you," Lucy said. "That and the mess he's used to living in."

"But, the turtles are probably used to it since living in the sewers," Sora said.

"But, according to April, the rat's the cleanest one," Kairi said as she giggled. That Sora laugh and he places his arm around Kairi. Lucy smiled as she looked right back at them.

"You know something, I think the two of you are such a cute couple. It doesn't take a Princess of Love to see that," Lucy said.

"Say Lucy. Why did you join Fairy Tail in the first place? I mean, just curious," Sora stated.

"I just wanted to get out and see the world. And also help out people everywhere I went," Lucy said.

"I call it a good reason," Sora said.

"The day I met Natsu and Happy is something I wouldn't forget for a lifetime," Lucy said. "I can share that with you when we get inside." Lucy led her guests to her apartment. She made a stop.

"Why are you making us stop, Lucy?" Kairi asked.

"Just wanted to make sure, that my place isn't compromised," Lucy said. She peeks inside and saw the place was clear. "Whew. That's a relief. It's clear. But, just to make sure." She checks her bed and sees that it's clear. She gestures the couple to enter.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure there weren't any freeloaders hiding anywhere in here," Lucy said.

"It's okay. We had our share of unwanted visitors," Kairi said.

"If you're talking about the moron trio, then you're reading my mind," Sora said laughing.

"Moron trio?" Lucy asked confused.

"He's talking about some bad guys from an organization called Team Rocket; a girl named Jessie, a guy named James, and a cat-like Pokémon called a Meowth; and he talks," Kairi answered.

"Team Rocket? Who and what is that?" Lucy asked.

"Team Rocket is an organization that has their members steal Pokémon from other trainers. And they use the Pokémon they own to commit all sorts of crimes," Sora explained.

"They steal Pokémon and they use theirs for crimes? How could they do such a thing? That's unforgivable!" Lucy hissed, feeling disgusted.

"Tell us about it. We actually stopped them rather than the usual idiots. There was that one time in the Pokémon Tower when they tried to make it their secret base. And again in the Slowpoke Well," Sora said. "And there were those two, Attila and Hun."

"Not to mention back on the Whirl Islands when they tried to get to Ultra Space to take Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma," Kairi added.

"You two ware talking like you know more than you were letting on about the Ultra Beasts. Just what are they exactly?" Lucy asked.

"As you already know, they're from Ultra Space. But, here's what you don't know. They came to our world a long time ago in a place called the Alola region," Sora explained.

"The Alola region?" Lucy asked.

"That's where our friends came from. It's made up of four islands; Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island," Sora explained.

"The Ultra Beasts had battled against the four Island Guardians; each of the four islands," Kairi explained.

"Watching over Melemele Island is Tapu Koko, looking over Akala Island is Tapu Lele, watching over Ula'ula Island is Tapu Bulu, and watching over Poni Island is Tapu Fini," Sora explained.

"Why do they all have Tapu in their names?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know, we didn't ask that," Sora said. "As the Island Guardians battled the Ultra Beasts, their battle almost destroyed the Alola region. They even battled against the legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo and Lunala."

"Legendary Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

"The four Island Guardians are legendary Pokémon themselves. To answer that, they're Pokémon that are said to be from made-up stories and legends. But, we actually seen some and know they're not a legend," Kairi said. Lucy was amazed to hear that the couple had such experiences in the past.

"You mentioned before that the Island Guardians battled two others right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. The Island Guardians got creamed, but they didn't destroy them. Another Pokémon played a huge role, which is turns out to be another Ultra Beast called Necrozma," Sora explained.

"Necrozma and the others went back into Ultra Space as did Solgaleo and Lunala. But, they created small Pokémon called Cosmog and left them in the care of the Island Guardians until they had evolved fully into Solgaleo or Lunala," Kairi added.

"I can't believe something like that happened so long ago," Lucy said.

"Like you're the only one, Lucy," Kairi said. "But, you never really answered our question about how you met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail."

"You're right, Kairi, I didn't. I came to a port town called Hargeon on my way to this town. And I heard some girls saying that a wizard going by the name of Salamander was in town and that Salamander is a mamber of the Fairy Tail guild," Lucy explained.

"What exactly are guilds and what do they do?" Sora asked.

"You mean there aren't guilds for Pokémon trainers like you?" Lucy asked.

"No. Like we already told you, we went on a journey and catch all sorts of Pokémon. But, there are schools where you learn about it," Sora said.

"Oh, okay. Answering your question about guilds, they're organizations of wizards to share information and find work, but you can't do that until you become a full fledged member of the guild," Lucy explained. "Getting back to my story, I was struck by a charm spell into hypnotizing the ladies in town to think they were in love with the guy wearing it."

"What are charm spells?" Kairi asked.

"Charm spells have the power to attract people to it against their own will. They've been banned by law for many years and none of the magic shops even sells them anymore," Lucy explained.

"If it messes with your will then it's no wonder it's aginst the law and why no one has them in their shops. How did you snap out of it?" Sora asked.

"Natsu and Happy came along and snapped me out of it. Fortunately, I wasn't effected by it the second time when I ran into that guy again, because it doesn't affect anyone who are aware of it," Lucy explained.

"What were Natsu and Happy doing there?" Sora asked.

"They were looking into the Salamander investigation when he thought that this Salamander was his foster dad Igneel," Lucy said.

"The dragon who raised Natsu?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was stupid of him to think that a fire dragon would just be in the middle of the city. Natsu never could think anything through," Lucy said.

"And I thought he just didn't pay attention when he got my name wrong," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"But, at least I learned from my mistakes. Right buddy?" Sora asked. He pets Pikachu on the head.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"And you had me to tag along," Kairi added. Sora chuckled nervously. "So, what happened when you met him again?"

"He told me that he was from Fairy Tail and he was going to let me in, but it turns out that he was a fake and a wizard named Bora and he was a female slave trader," Lucy explained. "He lied to me and he tricked me. Luckily, Natsu came along and saved me from that creep and beaten him. And he destroyed some of the town doing it." Sora and Kairi were stunned to hear about the experience she went through and about how powerful Natsu is.

"Oh man," Sora could only say.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

"I'm with you, Sora," Kairi also added.

"Toge, Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"After that I became an offical member of Fairy Tail. I can't tell you what crazy experiences I had since then," Lucy said. "And all kinds of crazy people that came along."

"You mean like that one buffed up guy that keeps saying something being a real man?" Sora remember seeing a large muscular man with white hair, similair to Mirajane. "And that one girl who drank out of a barrel."

"Not to mention that one guy who was eating iron," Kairi added. She was remebered seeing a man who looked like one of those bikers and he had what looks like bolts on his head. And he had a cat that was like happy and Carla, but he was like a panther and he had a small sword on his back.

"That one guy you were thinking of is Elfman; and in case you didn't figure it out, he's Mirajane's little brother. And that girl drinking out of a barrel is Cana. And the guy eating iron is Gajeel. And he's an Iron Dragon Slayer," Lucy explained.

"And he was raised by Metalicana, right?" Sora guessed.

"You got that right. At least you pay attention better than a certain Dragon Slayer I know," Lucy said. And speak of the devil, Natsu goes in through her window.

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Luce!" Natsu said, crawling in through the window.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Lucy gave them a smack at the side of their heads as she screamed.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU TO KNOCK! AND USE THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled. Sora and Kairi looked at the display with shock as Natsu and Happy sat on the floor with red blazing bumps on their heads. "Sorry you two had to see that. This sort of thing happens all the time."

"Is that right?" Kairi asked.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Happy got over their pain and sat Natsu down between the couple. Happy sat between the Pichu, eating some fish. The Pichu stared right the the blue exceed. Pikachu turned to his little brothers.

 _"What kind of Pokémon are you?"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"You're not any Pokémon I ever seen."_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle. Both Pichu kept asking some questions in their own language and Happy doesn't understand anything they're saying, but Natsu does. Pikachu stepped in.

 _"Stop pestering Happy, you two! It's rude to ask so many questions!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"Don't be so hard on them. They were only curious," Natsu said. That confuses Sora so much.

"How can you understand Pikachu anyway?" Sora asked.

"It's really a Dragon Slayer thing," Happy said.

"Say, what about those other things you have? Some of the big ones?" Natsu asked interested.

"You mean our other Pokémon? Can't let the big ones out because of the place being cramped for them; but I have others who I can let out," Sora said, taking out two Pokéballs. He lets out Larvitar and Meltan. Kairi lets out Raichu, Abra, Magby, Tyrogue, and Machop. "Here are two of mine, Larvitar and Meltan. The ones you also saw were Maganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr."

"Raichu, Abra, Tyrogue, Machop, and Magby are mine," Kairi added. Natsu picks up Meltan and it lets out its little squeals.

"Look at how tiny it is!" Natsu said, laughing and poking it.

"I be careful if I were you or else-" Sora's sentence was cut when Meltan shocked Natsu with its Thunder Shock, -" something like that will happen." Natsu drops Meltan and it rushes back to Sora. It peeks at the necklace and drooled at the sight of it. Sora saw that coming. "No you don't, Meltan! My necklace isn't for you to eat! We've been over this!" Meltan tried to get to Sora's necklace only for Kairi to take it by the hex nut head and place it on the ground. "Thanks Kairi."

"It's my pleasure, Sora," Kairi said. Sora smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Ooh, you two are in love," Happy teased.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he swung his tail right at Happy and right out the window.

"AYE!" Happy shouted as he went flying straight into the moon.

 _"Serves you right, cat."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

"Why is that necklace so important to you?" Natsu asked.

"It's a family heirloom. My dad had this before I did and his dad had it before him and so on," Sora explained.

"Really? Is it a symbol of royalty in the world you're from?" Lucy asked.

"No," Sora simply said.

"But, you're not wrong to think it," Kairi added.

"Then what?" Lucy asked.

"It's a symbol of knighthood. Ever since I was a little kid my mom would often tell me that I was descended from a long line of knights," Sora explained.

"Seriously?! You mean you're a knight?" Natsu asked.

"I said I'm descended from a long line of knights!" Sora corrected him.

"But, it's pretty cool to have a bloodline like that. And I can bet that you're Kairi's knight," Lucy said. Happy pops back up.

"And those ponies would go crazy to hear it," Happy added. Pikachu pounched on Happy.

 _"How did you get back here so fast?!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, the Ninja Turtles were eating was left of their pizzas.

"The pizza here is just as awesomely tasty as the pizza back home," Mikey said and he lets out a loud burp.

"You've said it, Mikey. Didn't think that they had it here," Raph said, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"If it wasn't obvious about Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane; dibs," Mikey said.

"I wouldn't would go that far, Mikey," Leo said.

"Those chicks totally dug me, Leo," Mikey said.

"Erza would probably dig a grave for you, Mikey," Raph said.

"And one for you, Raph," Donnie said.

"Was that supposed to be a crack, Donnie?" Raph hissed.

"It would be if Gray had succeeded to crack your shell," Donnie said.

"How about I crack yours!" Raph scowled, his his fist to punch Donatello. Leo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Raph! Cool off!" Leo told his brother. "We all need to cool off. Our fight with Erza, Natsu, and Gray had sapped our strength and we need to sleep it off."

"Why do we have to stay here when we know they'll be coming back tomorrow morning when we should be looking for that monster they're talking about?" Raph asked.

"Because we don't know our way around this world like they do and I have doubts we could survive from that thing," Leo said.

"Leo's right, Raph. There's no guarantee that we can survive from that thing. Do any of you remember seeing some footprints in the area?" Donnie asked.

"Now that you mention it, Don, I think I saw one of those," Mikey said.

"We all did," Leo said. "And I have a feeling that it could be something that would even scare the Shredder."

"Dudes, what if one of those Ultra Beasties Sora and Kairi told us about?" Mikey asked.

"There is a possibility of that, Mikey," Donnie said. "I did look into the Pokémon data I required from Sora's Pokédex on my T-Phone and I'm going to say that I'm stoked to see how many of them have strong resemblence to many plants and animals back on Earth. And not to mention some that looks like inanimate objects. And there being some that have different appearences depending on where they could be from and where..." Donnie went on before Raph interuppted.

"I'm sure that's real fascinating, Donnie, but could you save more when I do care?" Raph sarcastically asked. Donnie glared at the red-clad turtle.

"We'll think more about what to do first thing in the morning. Right now we have to get some sleep," Leo said.

"Right," Raph, Donnie, and Mikey said.

The Ninja Turtles all went up to the medical wing of the guild and to catch some z's. Meanwhile, the ponies didn't take long to settled in, but Cadence and Shining Armor were wide awake.

"Shining Armor, I can't stop thinking about Flurry. I don't wanna imagine what it'll be like if she had grown up and not know who her mother and father are," Cadence said.

"Or about her aunt too. But, you shouldn't worry too much, because Sunburst is with her. And I'm sure Spike is doing his part to help out. He's always been there for Twily ever since she was a filly," Shining Armor said.

"I know. But, I don't wanna take that chance," Cadence said.

"I know you don't. Twily will think of something. She always does," Shining Armor said. The Princess of Love smiled at how conforting her husband is and she nuzzled him.

"Thank you, Shining Armor. This is why I love you," Cadence said.

"I love you too, Cadence," Shining Armor said.

Shining Armor and Cadence kissed each other and fell asleep together along with Twilight and the others. Pinkie Pie was sleeping on the same bed as the little girl with dark green hair, holding her like a stuffed animal.

Over to Lucy's apartment, Lucy wasn't too thrilled that Natsu had to occupy her bed while she slept on the floor. Sora and Kairi ended up sharing a blanket together.

"Great. Natsu sleeps on my warm bed and I have to sleep on the floor like a dog. I really need to change my locks," Lucy said in her thoughts. She glances to Sora and Kairi.

"Need an extra blanket there, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good," Kairi said. She looked right at Sora and she became concerned when he was making a worried face. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Just thinking about Lillie and the others. I can't stop worrying about them. I mean, what if something happened to them while they're in Ultra Space, if they're even in there," Sora said.

"They'll be okay, Sora. They have each other. You remember hearing their past experience in it before," Kairi said.

"Yeah, I know. But, that was just a rescue mission. Riku, Gladion, Hau, and the rest went in to rescue Lusamine; even though he and Lillie wanted to do it on their own, just because it's their mom," Sora said. "But, it's not just our friends I'm worried about. There's also my mom, your grandma, our other Pokémon, my aunt and uncle, Ven, Aqua, Terra, also Riku, Naminé, Gladion, Hau, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Tai, Takuya, Takato, and everyone else. They're probably worried about us."

"You're right. They would be terribly worried," Kairi said. She thought of something. "Wait a minute! Why don't you tru to make contact with Lusamine and maybe she can try to find an Ultra Wormhole to where we are? And maybe help the turtles, April, and the ponies too."

"No good. I already tried it. We are way out of range," Sora said. "It was worth a try."

"Bummer," Kairi sighed sadly.

"But, it's not too bad," Sora said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because I got to experience it with you," Sora said lovingly.

"Sora, I," Kairi can only say before the couple kiss each other on the lips so passionately. Lucy smiled and cried tears of joy witnessing something so romantic.

"Oh, that is so sweet," Lucy said tearfully in her thoughts. They parted lips and they both started to sleep soundly.

In Equestria, the boys shares a room with Spike and the girls shares one together. Sophocles tried to sleep, but he was having a hard time doing so. The same can be said for Illima and Kiawe.

"Kiawe, Illima, are you guys still awake? I just can't seem to sleep. It's not the same without Sora's snoring," Sophocles said. Kiawe sat up.

"I know what you mean. I can't remember one night I haven't slept without hearing his snores," Kiawe said.

"We are only used to it, but I do agree with Sophocles, it's not the same," Illima said. "I would even try the recordings of a snoring Snorlax, but even that would be a poor substitute."

"I just hope the girls are sleeping better than we are," Kiawe said.

Over to the girls, they ended up having their own private slumber party trying to do what they can to make the best of their situation. The baby alicorn, being held by Lillie just so she could play with Snowy before bed time.

"So, ladies, what do we do first?" Mallow asked.

"How about we tell ghost stories?" Acerola suggested.

"No," Mina said.

"The ones you tell are too scary," Lillie said.

"Remember when you did that the last time? My sisters had to sleep in my bed for a week!" Lana stated.

Lana remembered that one ghost story about some girls getting lost and turned into zombies and ended up with nightmares so bad she gave the Ghost Type trainer several pieces of her mind.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Acerola asked.

"Once is absolutely enough; especially when it came to little kids!" Lana hissed.

"So you kept telling me," Acerola said.

The rest of the girls laughed. They had to admit, they wished Kairi, Aqua, and Naminé were with them, because they would so have a good time with them. Just then a knock came at the door.

"I should go see who it is," Lillie said, standing up. She wondered who could be coming so late in the night and to Lillie's surprise, it was Princess Celestia who was standing outside. "P-P-Princess?!" The rest of the girls were just as surprised. "We weren't making too much noise, were we? We'll try to keep it down."

"Not at all, Lillie. Just wanted to know if you have room for one more," Celestia said. "That's if it's okay with you. But, don't treat me any differently just because I'm a princess."

"It won't be a problem your-" Lillie paused. "I mean, Celestia."

"The more the merrier," Mallow said.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Celestia said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think I have an idea," Hapu said, smacking Lillie in the face with her pillow.

"Okay, that's it!" Lillie stated. She swings her pillow at Hapu and she ducks out of the way and hits Mina in the face.

"It's on," Mina said. She smacks both Lillie and Hapu in an act of vengeance. The three girls smacked each other with their pillows and Lana stepped up.

"Come on, you two. Do you have to act like you're five-years old?" Lana asked. Lillie, Mina, and Hapu looked at each other and they both smacked Lana with their pillows, and laughing while they did it. "You three are no different from Sarah and Harper!"

"Help is on the way, Lana!" Mallow said, smacking Hapu with her pillow. "Serves you three right."

"Thanks Mallow," Lana said.

"Anytime Lana," Mallow said.

"Hey, it's three against one, so the both of you are outnumbered," Lillie warned them.

"Not for long!" Acerola corrected the blonde. She smacks her in the face. "Now it's an even match!"

"Bring it on, ghost girl!" Hapu dared her.

The six girls smacked their opponents with their pillows and Celestia had joined in by smacking all six of them by using her magic, emitting a golden yellow aura. They all stared at the alicorn, grinning so innocently.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" Celestia asked, playing innocent. The girls all pummeled the princess with their pillows and she laughs along with them. Flurry Heart even got into the action and smacks everyone and laughed themselves hard as feathers flew everywhere. "I feel just like a filly again. It's been so long since I had this kind of fun."

"Didn't you do this kind of thing with Luna?" Mallow asked.

"Back when Luna and I were younger before Star Swirl the Beareded became our teacher," Celestia said. "She would have loved this."

"Where is she right now?" Lillie asked.

"She's currently patrolling the dream realm. That's the task that comes when you're the Princess of the Night," Celestia said.

"You mean she can go into a pony's dream?" Lillie asked.

"Yes. She does that to banish nightmares and give them advice about how to deal with their nightmares," Celestia explained.

"But, couldn't you do that?" Hapu asked.

"I'm afraid not. My magic has no power in the realm of dreams. Nopony calls her the Princess of the Night for nothing," Celestia said.

"I didn't think they would," Mallow said.

"I have been hearing about so much about Sora and Kairi, but I would like to know what they're like?" Celestia asked.

"Well, Sora is a bit on the childish side, but he's a pretty skilled Pokémon trainer. Kairi is a pretty sweet and kind girl; and I can see why Sora fell for her.," Mallow said.

"Is she a trainer herself?" Celestia asked.

"She wasn't when we first met her, not until she first got her Togepi," Lillie said.

"Is Togepi her first Pokémon?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"All of us were supposed to witness the hatching, but Togepi was already hatched before we got there," Hapu said.

"That's right, I remember you mentioning they hatch from eggs," Celestia said.

"Kairi did a pretty good job raising Togepi and we were surprised to see Togepi was able to use some moves we didn't think he knew," Mallow said.

"Actually, I was wondering about something since dinner. How did you meet them to begin with?" Celestia asked.

"It's like this. All of us left the Alola region to find our friend Riku and go on our own journey in the process," Lillie said. "And that's when we met Sora and Kairi."

"Sora battled Riku and he lost. So, we thought we go with them just to see what else there in Kanto," Lana said.

"We met all kinds of people and seen different kinds of Pokémon too. We even watched Sora's Gym battles and won his Gym Badges; and those Gym Leaders were tougher than we thought they would be," Hapu said.

"Sora had earned eight of those badges and entered the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League and he won it," Acerola said.

"Pokémon League?" Celestia asked.

"It's a tournament that is held every year when a trainer had won eight Gym Badges," Mallow said.

"And he became so famous, but he was so popular with the girls before that anyway," Lana added.

"After that, we began our journey into the Johto region to make an important delivery and to for Sora to enter the Johto region's Pokémon League," Lillie said.

"If I recall, Illima mentioned you were on your way to a place called Mahogany Town. How many bagdes has Sora won since entering a new land?" Celestia asked.

"Six," Mina said.

"And he just needed two more," Acerola said.

"Also, I recall you mentioning this Gym Leader uses Ice Types. Do all of the others uses a specific Type?" Celestia said.

"They do. They also try some things to make it challenging for the challengers," Lillie said.

"And that's what we found out," Mallow added.

"And the Island Kahunas were nothing to sneeze at; especially my grandpa," Hapu said.

"But, it also led to us to seeing Hau again. Also Gladion," Lana said.

"Who's Gladion?" Celestia asked.

"He's my older brother," Lillie answered.

Celestia wasn't surprised to hear the Alolan nine all had friends and family, but she kinda wished she could meet them if she could travel through different dimensions and help the Alolan nine get home.

"It sounds to me that you are an interesting bunch. I should head off to bed now. I suggest you do the same, becuase you wanna have an early start first thing tomorrow morning and I have some duties I must attend as well," Celestia said.

"Not a bad idea. We distracted ourselves long enough and I'm sure we'll get back home, somehow," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. We just need to have faith that we'll get back somehow," Mallow said. With that said, the princess of the sun had left for her bed chambers. The girls have managed to fal right to sleep as soon as they laid down. Flurry clinged to Snowy and the white fox Pokémon slept soundly in the infant alicorn's hold.

Back in Earthland, it was now morning and four men are investingating the ruins of the bandit camp and the latest monster sighting. One is a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large, flat nose that appears to be shining, and a prominent cheekbones. He had dark eyes and thick eyebrows with a pair of lines pointing towards the nose below them, and a prominent chin. He had orange wavy hair styled with spikes jutting outwards. He wore short pants losing the dark hems, his jacket seemingly covering a plain shirt which is dark in the lower part, and his shoes being dark.

One slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He wore a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He also wore dark pants and shoes.

The other is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin. His clothing is a black suit with the jacket left open, a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

And the third one a slim, rather young man with blonde hair that is slightly messy. He had large dark green eyes. He wore a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over navy blue suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in white and blue diagonal stripes, and brown leather shoes.

"Man," the man with the rectangular face said.

"This is the place where Master Bob wanted us to look," the young man with the dark blonde hair said.

"That monster did a number on this place and all those bandits," the man with the tan said.

"That guy did say that it ate them, just like it did those cities," the young man with the messy blonde hair said. "What do you guys think?"

"Man," the man with the rectangular said, sniffing around; literally. "Sniff, sniff, sniff." He does a strange, yet hilarious stance. "What strange parfum. It's not like any parfum I have ever smelled in my whole life. Man!"

"Just what kind of monster are we dealing with, Hibiki?" The man with the tan asked.

"Not sure, Ren," Hibiki answered. He turned to the other blonde young man. "You see anything, Eve?"

"If you're counting footprints, then no," Eve answered.

"And there's telling where that thing is going to strike next," Ren said.

"Men! We return to the Blue Pegasus guild to report to Master Bob," their leader said.

"Yes, Sir Ichiya!" The Blue Pegasus wizards acknowledged.

Elsewhere, in another city in ruins, three wizards are investigating Guzzlord's rampage. One is a young man while two are girls.

The young man is slim and has an average height with a muscular and toned body. has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He wore a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.

Another is a young woman long pink hair and blue eyes. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears.

And the third is a girl that has the same color as the hair and eyes as the young woman, but her hair is tied in pigtails in orange ribbons. She wore a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes.

"This is so horrible. This monster is doing more damage than Deliora could ever do," the woman said.

"You're right, Sherry. Whatever this creature is, it cannot be allowed to continue," the man said. The girl searched around for any survivors and for clues about the monster. She hears something, or rather someone. It was a boy about younger than she was.

"Is it gone?" The boy asked.

"Are you talking about the monster?" The girl asked. The boy nodded. "Don't worry. It's gone, whatever it was," the girl assured him. It turns out he wasn't the only survivor; there also another girl and a baby boy with a cut on his left side on his forehead. She shouted out to the older wizards. "Lyon! Sherry! I found some survivors!" They went over to the kids.

"Shelia, that was excellent work," Lyon praised her.

"That's my cousin!" Sherry added. "What happened?"

"That big scary monster came and ate everyone and everything; it even ate our mommy and daddy," the boy cried. Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. We'll do what we can," Shelia said. She took the kids with her.

"This is getting out of hand," Lyon said. "That creature seems to be remorseful."

"Only a monster like that doesn't know the meaning of compassion and of love," Sherry said.

Back to the Fairy Tail guild, Sora and Kairi had followed Natsu, Lucy, and Happy back to the guild. Upon arriving they saw that the ponies and the Ninja Turtles were there and April was sitting at the table with Wendy and Carla. Sora and Kairi sat down with the turtles.

"What's going on this morning?" Sora asked.

"Mirajane along with her brother and sister got here and told us that Makarov had left to meet with the other guild masters for an emergency conference," Raph explained.

"About the you-know-what?" Sora asked.

"That's the one," Leo said.

"With that monster out on the loose, it's a miracle that we got any sleep last night," Starlight said.

"Same here. I'm surprised it hasn't made its way over here yet," Leo said.

"Don't jinx it, Leo," Raph said.

"I'm just saying, Raph. We'll never know when something like that is going to happen," Leo said.

"Leo's right. We had our share of problems back in Equestria. This monster could come this way give or take," Twilight said.

"Why do I have a feeling that we might end up facing it whether we want to or not?" Sora asked.

"I think it'll be awesome to see it, dudes. Don'cha think?" Mikey asked.

"I will certainly say not, Michelangelo. I mean why would you want to see it?" Rarity asked.

"Just thought it'll be cool," Mikey said in defense.

"Yeah! It'll be cool when we kick it out of this world and right through one of those Ultra hole things!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah think we should be more concerned about how how we're gonna get home. Ah'm just a tad worried about little Apple Bloom. And about about Granny Smith, and Big Mac," Applejack said.

"I agree with Applejack. I feel the same way about Sweetie Belle," Rarity said. "I am certain you're worried about Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash?"

"Okay, I see your point, but the little squirt can take care of herself, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe, but Applejack and Rarity are right. Everypony we know will worry about us when they learn that we're gone," Twilight said.

"I can't stop thinking about Angel," Fluttershy said worriedly.

"And what about my sisters?" Pinkie asked.

"And not to mention Trixie," Starlight added.

Shining Armor and Cadence didn't say anything, but Twilight knew they were thinking about their daughter.

"We do see your point. And you're right to worry. We all have someone back in our own home dimensions," Sora said. "In the meantime, we might as well just make the most of this."

"You're right, Sora. We can make the best of this," Kairi said. Sora smiled and took his girlfriend's hand and held it. The couple smiled warmly to each other.

"Get a room, you two," Raph said, rolling his eyes. Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing, Raph," Rainbow Dash said. She laughed some more.

"Very funny" Sora deadpanned.

Stepping up to the couple is a petite teenage girl of a slender build, wearing a light-orange summer dress with a large white ribbon, white trimming on the top and bottom, loose orange arm warmers, ankle-length, durable leather red sandals, and yellow headband with a small decorative, purplish-pink flower on the right side, and two matching ribbons flowing off on the sides. She has blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Excuse me," the girl said from behind. "Hi, I've seen you around and you didn't notice me. My name's Levy MacGarden. Sora isn't it? And you're Kairi?"

"Um, yes?" Sora responded.

"How do you know about us?" Kairi asked.

"Wendy told me when I was asking her. I already spoke to April about the turtles. But, I'm more curious about the ponies and the creatures I saw you with," Levy said.

"You mean our Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"That's right! I was pretty surprised when I saw those," Levy said. She looked right at Pikachu. "The same for that one. You don't mind if I pet it, do you?"

"It's okay with you, isn't it, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding.

"Okay, uh, Levy, was it?" Sora asked. She nods. "Okay, just be careful, because he will shock you if you're not careful." Levy patted Pikachu on the head and he liked how that felt.

"So soft. Hard to believe this cute little guy gave Natsu such a shock," Levy said. "but, it's funny."

"I didn't think it was funny when he did it to me the first time," Sora said.

"Natsu never could think ahead; I'm sure you already know that," Levy said.

"Kinda like Mikey here," Donnie said. Both of Leonardo and Raphael all look at him.

"Dudes! I thought it was a good idea!" Mikey said in defense. "And you all went along with it!"

"And I should just said that it was a bad idea, oh, wait! I already did!" Leo said. "And then we unitensionally dragged April into this!"

"It's not that bad, Leo," Mikey said.

"I know Mikey's rarely right about anything, but he does have a point," Donnie said. Leo glares at Donnie. "I mean, it's a thrill and an experiece. Didn't Master Splinter tell us to treasure those experiences?"

Leo didn't know how to counter that, but he knew better to question his sensei's teachings. He had no choice but to accept his defeat of the argument.

"Fine. The minute we find a way out, we take it, got it?" Leo asked.

"Got it," the other turtles said.

"I would like to see them again if you don't mind," Levy pleaded. Her eyes sparkled with stars, wanting to see again them badly. Sora turned to Kairi and she nodded. The couple took out their Pokéballs as she set Togepi down on the table and the let out their other Pokémon.

"Here are our other Pokémon. Mine are Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Larvitar, and Meltan," Sora said.

"Raichu, Magby, Abra, Tyrogue, and Machop are mine along with Togepi," Kairi added.

"So cool," Levy said. She took a look at the Pichu and they looked back at her. "And who do they belong to?"

"Actually, they're Pikachu's adopive little brothers," Sora answered. "They've been hanging around Pikachu ever since Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles met them."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the two Pichu chirped.

Levy took a pretty look at the Pokémon with interest and she examined them one by one. Two guys walking up and looking right the Pokémon the same way as Levy. One guy was slim and the other is incredibly fat.

"Those are the strangest things I have ever seen," the skinny man said.

"That and the talking multicolored ponies and man-sized turtles with them. And they ate all of the pizza," the fat man said, eating a bag of potato chips. Sora and Kairi took notice of the two guys.

"Who are you two?" Kairi asked.

"These guys are my friends; also my teammates," Levy said.

The skinny man introduced first, "The name's Jet and speed magic is my thing."

The fat man introduced second, "And I'm Droy and I know plant magic." The two men jumped in the air, surprising them both how someone so fat can jump so high.

"Together the three of us make Team Shadow Gear!" Jet and Droy announced doing a stance behind Levy.

"Team Shadow Gear?" Mikey asked.

"I think I remember Lucy mentioning guilds having different teams," Twilight said.

"You really need to pay attention when someone speaks, Mikey," Donnie said.

The couple had left their Pokémon just so Levy can examine each of them. Sora and Kairi decided to have breakfast for two as Mirajane walks up and showing up next to the couple is a girl that looked like her, but she had short hair.

"Hey there," the girl greeted.

The couple turned to see the girl sitting next to them.

"Hey," Sora responded.

"Hi," Kairi responded.

"I see you two have met my little sister," Mirajane said.

"My name's Lisanna. Nice to meet you," Lisanna introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Lisanna," Kairi said. The girls shook hands and she smiled right at her.

"I think I met your brother yesterday," Sora said. Just then, a large muscular man walked by and right up to the Ninja Turtles. "And speak of the devil."

The large man had the same white hair as Mirajane and Lisanna and he wore a purple open jacket and dark green pants. He had pretty long sideburns.

"Hey! Turtles!" The large man said to them.

"And that would be Elfman," Sora said. "His guy's got more muscles than a Machoke and a Machamp put together."

"You turtles think you're man enough to train with me?" Elfman asked.

"Is that a challenge, apeman?" Raph countered.

"The name's Elfman, not apeman!" The large man barked at them.

"I think Raph is right, he looks more like a gorilla than an elf," Mikey whispered to Donnie.

"What is his deal?" Shining Armor asked.

"That's Elfman. He's Mirajane's little brother," Jet explained.

"And he's always on us when we screw up on the job; saying we should man up," Droy added, taking a bite out of a potato chip.

"Maybe, he could be a motivational speaker for some of the guards back for the Crystal Empire's royal guard," Shining Armor said in his thoughts. Cadence looked right at her husband and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you say, shellbacks? You think you take on a real man?!" Elfman questioned. Raph grinnined, cracking his knuckles.

"I think I can take you on, Keebler Elfman; one-on-one," Raph said. Elfman grinned right at the red-clad turtle.

"I like your attitude, turtle," Elfman said. "A real man for ya!"

"Glad I was able to impress you in something!" Raph said.

"Let's go!" Elfaman stated.

"Enough!" Erza interrupted. She steps in and everyone in the guild all looked at her. "The monster had struck again! It attacked a gang of bandits yesterday."

"The monster is at it again?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not good," Fluttershy shuddered.

"Where did this bit of information come from?" Donnie asked.

"It came from the master himself. I recieved the news from him from his communication lacrima just a short time ago and now we must act before it's too late," Erza stated. Sora and Kairi didn't like how that sounded.

"What do you think, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"We should look into it with them. Just to make sure," Kairi said.

"Thought you would think it," Sora said.

"You would say the same thing," Kairi said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mirajane asked.

"We've dealt with Ultra Beasts before and that monster shouldn't be any different," Sora said. Kair nodded in agreement.

"We should head with you," Starlight stepped up.

"We've dealt with evil creatures before and we can handle ourselves," Twilight added.

"And we dealt with alll sorts of aliens and mutants as well," Leo said.

"You do look like you know what you're doing. And you're pretty brave," Mirajane said.

With that said, the couple called back their Pokémon in their Pokéballs. April went up to the turtles and she nods and they nod back at her.

Erza objected to them coming along, but Sora was able to convince her to let them come and let them help since their Pokémon can handle pretty much anything; even Kairi's two newest ones. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu joins forces with the Fairy Tail wizards to deal with the monster along with the Ninja Turtels, April, and the ponies.

The Fairy Tail squad consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. Gajeel a tall and muscular young man with light-tan skin and long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead, with stands of hair on the sides and hiding his ears. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He wore a dark blue, calf-length trench coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and silver-grey trim, green, short-sleeved shirt that has light- and dark-colored patterns, dark yellow bandanna, fingerless, dark brown gloves, with numerous studs on the knuckles, dark brown wristbands, with numerous studs, studded black belt, loose, beige pants, and black, studded boots. Pantherlily is a black cat that appears like a black panther and he has a small sword on his back.

The group were heading off to face off against the Ultra Beast known as Guzzlord and what might unfold if they do see it? Just wait and see.


	171. Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies P4

**Episode 171: Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies Part 4**

Everyone had arrived to the latest scene on the camp of the bandits. The flying ponies searched the skies along with the exceeds as everyone else checked the wreckage. The Dragon Slyers sniffs around for any signs of it. Raph whistles.

"Looks like these guys celebrating something and this happened," Raph said.

"They were just celebrating their latest raid and they all fell victim to the monster," Erza said.

"At least some of them fought it off to the best of their abilities," Leo said.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out, Leo," Donnie said.

"This is nuts. I never thought I feel sorry for these guys, but even they didn't derserve this," Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. No creature in Equestria was anything like this," Shining Armor said.

Up in the sky, the airbound creatures searches for any footprints to see where it was heading. But, they found something they didn't expect to find. They found what looks like a blast that was left by the monster.

"Are any of you seeing what I'm seeing?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash flew over to the scene and saw the mess it left.

"Man, that is brutal," Rainbow Dash said.

"I agree," Pantherlily said. "The bandits fought back and they didn't fare so well."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said.

"I think we should let the others know about this right away," Cadence said.

"I agree. Erza did tell us to report back when we find something," Carla said. The alicorns, pegasi, and exceeds flew back to their friends. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and Mikey were looking around for some clues. Laying around were some bottles of wine, wooden jugs, and food scattered around.

"This is horrible," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"You think is horrible; then just look at this! There isn't even a single slice of pizza!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Seriously Mikey. Is pizza all you think about?" Sora asked. "And how can you think of pizza at a time like this?"

"Well, someone has to, dude," Mikey said. Sora facepalmed as did Pikachu.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

"Also, just so you two lovebirds wouldn't get lost," Mikey teased. That made Sora and Kairi blush uncontrollably. "That's right. Leo sent me along with you two keep you safe."

"And who's keeping you safe?" Sora deadpanned.

"I think it would be Donnie's job," Kairi said. She giggled.

"Donnie was going over the Pokémon data he got from your little thing. But, there's one I just wanna know," Mikey stated. The couple looked at the youngest Ninja Turtle curious about what he had to say. "Can I watch any YouTube videos on it? Just to tune in to some Annoying Orange." Sora and Kairi did an anime-style fall. "I just love tht little guy."

"It's a good thing Professor Oak didn't gimme any Angry Birds on it or else I wouldn't get it back," Sora said in his thoughts.

"I hope the others have better luck than we are right now," Kairi said. A bandit comes right out and Pikachu jumps right in front of Sora and she gets a Pokéball ready as Mikey got ready to smack him silly with his nunchucks.

"Is it gone?" The bandit asked getting hysterical. He looks around to the place in ruins.

"Yes, it's gone. You okay?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. A monster just shows up and eats everything in sight; but, not me, because I'm bit of a fraidy cat," the bandit said.

"And that's what saved your life. But, why are you here, anyway?" Sora asked.

"I was right in here celebrating just like everyone else and as soon as I heard it coming, I got scared and hid in the safest place I could find," the bandit explained.

"Do you even know what it looks like? I mean didn't you peek out from your hiding place?" Kairi asked.

"No, because I didn't see it. I was afraid that it'll see me and eat me if I did. I stayed here the whole time, thinking it might come back," the bandit said.

"Now, because of this monster business, I think I'm going to set off in a new life somewhere else and maybe be a mailman. I rather be bitten by dogs than eaten by a monster," the bandit said.

"Better than being a birthday clown," Mikey said.

"Okay, there's a giant turtle right here and it's talking," the bandit said.

"Don't worry. He's a nice turtle," Kairi reassured him.

"But, you should come with us," Sora said.

In Equestria, the Alolan nine had taken a train ride back to Ponyville and endured the stares as best as they can. Sunburst pushed Flurry Heart's stroller as Spike and the Alolan nine had exited the train.

"Gotta admit, it was nice staying at the castle as guests," Lana said.

"Princess Celestia sure was nice. And we pretty much saw a side of her none of us could expect to see," Mallow said.

"Don't talk so loud. I'm trying to stay awake," Sophocles said.

"What's the matter with him?" Mallow asked.

"He was having a hard time sleeping last night because he's used to Sora's snoring," Kiawe said.

"I thought that's why Sophocles isn't looking his best," Hapu teased.

"I'm fine!" Sophocles defended. "I slept fine last night. Really." Sophocles yawned.

"If you say so," Hapu said.

"Speaking of Sora. I'm wondering if Sora and Kairi had made it out of Ultra Space like we did," Lillie said.

"I hope so, Lillie," Illima said. "But, knowing those two, they'll be okay."

"Illima's right. And who knows? They might be in Equestria the same as us," Acerola said.

"I hope so. I honestly hope so," Lana said. As the Alolan nine were making their way back to Twilight's castle, they had stopped when they saw three little fillies. One is a yellow earth pony and with a mane and tail as red as an apple, wearing a bif pink bow and had amber eyes. The other is a white unicorn filly with her mane and tail being curled and mixed with a swirl of light pink and fuchsia. She had olive green eyes. And lastly, an orage pegasus filly with a dark purple man and tail. They all had identical cutie marks. They all looked like shields, but one had an apple with a heart on the center, one had a star with a music note in the center, and one had a wing with a lightning bolt in the center. "Um..." Lana didn't know what to tell them otherwise they'd might end up scaring them. Spike walked back up to them.

"It's okay, girls. They're with us," Spike assured them.

"Are ya sure, Spike?" The yellow filly asked.

"I'm sure," Spike said. He turned to the Alolan nine. "Guys, meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. This here is Apple Bloom. This one is Sweetie Belle, and this one is Scootaloo." He turns to the fillies. "Girls, meet our new friends. Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu."

"What are they exactly?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They're humans," Spike answered.

"Are you serious? I didn't think there were such a thing," Scootaloo said.

"Me neither. I can't believe I'm seeing real live humans," Sweetie Belle added.

"Believe us, we're real as ever," Kiawe said.

"Where did ya'll come from?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Would you believe that we came from another world?" Acerola asked. The Cutie Mark Crusaders all gasped in excitement as they heard the Ghost Type trainer say that.

"You're really from another world?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"That is so awesome! How did you get here?!" Scootaloo asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"It's really a long story," Sophocles said. "An ultra long story."

"Have ya met Applejack yet?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No. We didn't," Mallow said. "We don't know where she is to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That is an even longer story," Kaiwe said.

"And we don't even know where to begin to be even more honest," Lana said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all looked over to the dragon and he had the same look as the humans.

Back on Earthland, everyone looking into the monster incidents as thoroughly as they could possibly get. The flying ponies and exceeds made their report to the rest as Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and Mikey found a survivor and brought him with them. Erza turned to the rest of them.

"Did anyone else find any signs of it?" Erza asked.

"Just damage and destruction where this thing went," Gajeel said. He sniffs around. "That and the footprints it left behind."

"And I thought cockroaches were th biggest problem," Raph said.

"We should follow those footprints and see where they lead," Sora suggested. Everyone all looked right at him.

"Are you serious, Sora? We just go after it?" Shining Armor asked.

"It's better than wait for the next place to get totalled," Sora said.

"Sora's right. If we keep doing nothing, it'll just keep getting worse and worse. And that makes it more reason to find it and stop it," Leo said. Rarity, Lucy, and Wendy all groaned.

"I was afraid of that," Lucy groaned.

"I was too," Wendy added.

"And we have to do all of that walking," Rairty complained.

"That's what you're worried about?" Lucy asked.

"Let's all of us go," Erza said.

"It took a real man too come up with a good idea," Elfman said.

"An idea that'll give us an edge!" Gray said, taking off his shirt.

"Aye!" Happy stated.

"Then, let's get cracking!" Natsu said.

"So, what's the plan?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have the Dragon Slayers lead the way. They all have a keen sense of smell. And so do Pikachu, Raichu, and the Pichu. Just a couple of days before we came to this world and seperated from our friends, I noticed Pikachu was teaching the Pichu about tracking; now it's time to put their ability to the test," Sora stated.

"That's a great idea, Sora. With all three Pikachu evolutionary lines working together, we can track the monster's movements," Kairi said, taking out Raichu's Pokéball.

"Did you really think of that yourself?" Pantherlily asked impressed.

"I did. It should be no different than any Pokémon that we dealt with in the past," Sora said.

"After everything you've told us, I don't doubt it for a second," Lucy said.

"Now, let's get the show on the road," Shining Armor said. Kairi threw her Pokéball in the air to let out Pikachu's evolved form.

"Go! Raichu!" Kairi shouted. Raichu is let out of his Pokéball and stand besides Pikachu and the Pichu.

"Okay Pikachu, get a whiff of the footprint. And you two do the same," Sora instructed.

"You do the same, Raichu," Kairi added.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Pichu," both of the Pichu said.

"Raichu!" Raichu said.

The Dragon Slayers and mouse Pokémon each got a whiff of the monster's footprint and then sniffed the air.

"Chu!" All the mouse Pokémon all said at once.

"We got it too!" Natsu said.

"Me too!" Wendy said.

"So do I!" Gajeel said.

"So, which way do we go?" Twilight asked.

"There!" The Dragon Slayers all said, pointing to the east. Not questioning what they said, everyone foolwed them into the direction the monster had gone.

Back in Equestria, after doing some explaning to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the trio of fillies were amazed to hear that the world they share with are with creatures called Pokémon; especially that they never even heard of them. The Alolan nine told the fillies all about the adventures they had with their friends Sora and Kairi, and about the different people and Pokémon they met and places they've been to and right up to how they ended up in Equestria.

"That is so amazing!" Apple Bloom said.

"And so awesome!" Scootaloo added.

"And so romantic," Sweetie Belle finished.

"We're glad you three think so," Acerola said.

"Do you think you'll ever get back to your world?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I hope so," Lillie said.

"And until we can figure out how we're gonna get back, we're good as stuck here, if you call it a good thing," Sophocles said.

"It's not like we'll be here forever, right?" Mallow asked.

"I'll be sure to do what I can to help you out," Sunburst said.

"And we do appreciate it, Sunburst," Illima said gratefully.

"I guess we should hang around Ponyville for a while," Kiawe suggested. "I can't believe I'm saying that."

"You took the words out of my mouth," Lana said, giggling.

"Now if only we could get something to eat around here," Sophocles said.

"How about you have dinner at mah house!" Apple Bloom suggested. The other two fillies, and the Alolan nine all looked at her. "It'll give ya'll a chance to get to know us. And mah big brother is inviting his marefriend over. She would love to meet ya'll!"

"Are you sure, Apple Bloom?" Mallow asked.

"She does sound serious," Spike said.

"Well, I have an idea about dinner. I was thinking of an Alolan-style meal for everyone," Mallow suggested.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," Kiawe said.

"I agree. This should help us combat some homesickness," Illima said.

"I hope you're right, Illima," Lillie said.

The Alolan nine had set up a plan to meet the rest of Applejack's family for dinner; luckily, Mallow was setting up a vegetarian dinner for the occasion, since anything with meat might scare them.

Back in Earthland, the group followed the trail to the monster and they were getting closer to the creature as the scent got stronger. The scent had led them to a huge mountain range.

"We're getting closer to it!" Natsu announced.

"That's what you've said an hour ago, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"This time I mean it!" Natsu said.

"I hope so, becuase I am not interested in going around in circles," Raph said.

"But, going around in circles can be loads of fun! You get to see things that you have seen before and hope to play it again!" Pinkie said.

"We should be focusing at the task here," Carla said.

"I'm with the cat. It's no time for games," Rainbow Dash said.

"So, where is it?" Applejack asked.

"It should be around here somewhere. I'm hoping that it isn't," Wendy said, shivering. Fluttershy shivered along with her.

"Not gonna sugarcoat it, but it is," Gajeel said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Raichu, Rai, Rai," Raichu said.

"So, which way?" Starlight asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of animals that seems to be native to Earthland come running from the left. They all had a look of fear on their faces.

"Left," everyone all said at once. They all went to where the animals came from. Everyone all looked around for any signs and saw the destruction left behind.

"Isn't it weird that we're following it right in some mountains?" Mikey asked.

"I think you're weird, but we follow you in the arcade," Raph said.

"But, at least you have the common sense to put on your disguise to avoid drawing attention," Donnie added.

"You don't think that it'll show up at any moment?" Fluttershy asked feeling scared.

"Not if we stand around, Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, Fluttershy. I can understand that you're scared, I don't blame you. But, the truth is, I am too," Sora said. "You can't let fear stop you after coming this far. From what I heard about you saving Equestria on multiple occasions, you're even braver than you think." Fluttershy blinked twice and she looked right at Twilight and the rest of the other ponies knowing that they have her back. Kairi smiled right at Sora, knowing how his words could get through to people, Pokémon, and even a pony. Happy took a look at Kairi and gave a trolling grin.

"Ooh, you love him," Happy teased, and Pikachu shocked Happy to a crisp and he yelped in pain. Everyone all turned to see Pikachu shock the exceed. "Why?"

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"What was that all about?" Pantherlily asked.

"That mouse thing just said that he deserved it for ruining a happy moment for her," Gajeel translated.

"I would have to agree since he did deserve it," Carla said coldly.

"Score one for karma," Lucy said in her thoughts. She snickered to herself. A loud sound is heard and they all turned to where it came from.

"The monster," Levy said.

"Just over there?" Rarity asked.

"That's what it sounds like," Leo said.

"I was afraid of that," April said. The Ninja Turtles got their weapons ready for the incoming battle.

As they all got closer, they all saw the back of the creature as it was eating the rocks nearby. They all could tell that it was eating just by the sound it was making.

"There it is," Kairi whispered.

"That's the monster everyone was talking about?" Cadence asked also whispering.

"I am certain of it," Erza said quietly.

"It's way bigger than I thought it would be," Lucy said. Natsu slams his fists together.

"I'm getting fired up now!" Natsu said, unable to contain his excitement.

"What do you plan to do, Natsu?" Sora asked. He got his answer when the Fire Dragon Slayer just jumped with his fist on fire. "He's seriously not fighting that thing is he?"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted as he lands a feiry punch on the creature.

"As mah older brother would say, Eeyup," Applejack said.

"He would defiently would do that," Juvia said.

"I'm going to show him up!" Gray shouted. He brings his hands together as the air gets cold and jumps up. "ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" He creates a giant sword made entirely out of ice and swings it right at the creature and it took the hit the same way as it did from Natsu's attack. The creature turns to the two Fairy Tail wizards and lets out a loud powerful roar. Everyone covered their ears from the piercing sound.

"I knew it was large, but I didn't think it would be this loud!" Sora shouted, covering his ears.

"Do you think it knows we're here?" Mikey asked.

"I think it does," Mirajane said.

And to prove her point, Guzzlord comes right towards the group. Sora turns to Pikachu and Kairi turns to Raichu.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted.

"Raichu!" Kairi also shouted.

"Combo Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered. The mouse Pokémon combined their Thunderbolt together, but Guzzlord opens its mouth and devoured the combo attack.

"NO WAY!" Sora exclaimed.

"It ate Pikachu and Raichu's attack?!" Kairi exclaimed in shock. Guzzlord responded by firing a Dark Pulse right towards them. Sora and Kairi recognized that move as Elfman grabs the couple and ran our of the way as did the rest of the group.

"Take it down!" Erza, Twilight, and Leo all said at once. Elfman places the couple down as Sora and Kairi were flabbergasted by what they saw.

"Was that Dark Pulse it used?" Kairi asked.

"It looked like it," Sora said.

"Dark Pulse? What the hell is that?" Elfman asked.

"It's a Dark Type attack that only Pokémon uses. That means it's a Pokémon after all," Sora concluded. Elfaman cracked his knuckles and his whole arm changed into a monster's arm. He runs towards the Ultra Beast.

"Requip!" Erza shouted. Erza switched into an armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. She summons swords all around her. "Heaven's Wheel!"

"You mean the monster that was terrorizing this world is really a Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Take Over Magic!" Mirajane transformed as well. Her appearance. Her eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Mirajane's hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and their ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of elves. Mirajane also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Mirajane's arms forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The dress she wore is replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals their arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Her new clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Mirajane's shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. Mirajane also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. This new appearance frightens Mikey, April, and the ponies greatly. "Satan Soul!" Mirajane flew right towards the Ultra Beast and prepares to fire an attack. Her fists charges a dark energy. "Demon Blast!" Mirajane shouted. Mirajane fires the ball of dark energy right at the Ultra Beast and it ate it the same way as Pikachu and Raichu's combo attack. "What?! Impossible!"

"It did the same as before!" Lucy exclaimed.

Twilight and Cadence fired their magic beams right at Guzzlord striking it, but they barely left a dent on it. Gajeel jumped up and he took a deep breath.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted. Gajeel fired a dark gray metal-based breath attack and it heads right towards Guzzlord, but it blocks with Dragon Pulse.

"It uses Dragon Pulse too?!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's exactly what it did!" Kairi confirmed.

"There's only one way to be completely sure," Sora said. He took out his Pokédex and he points it at the large Ultra Beast.

 **Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Dragon**

 **This Ultra Beast is immensely large, it is said to swallow entire buildings and mountains whole. Its appetit can rival both Munchlax and Snorlax combined.**

"I knew it! It was an Ultra Beast after all!" Sora stated, putting his Pokédex away.

"That means it came through an Ultra Wormhole the same way as us, the turtles, April, and the ponies," Kairi stated.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Take Over Magic!" Lisanna shouted. She changes into a werecat. Her hair is longer and some amount of striped skin concentrated around her forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of Lisanna's palms and sharp claws at their fingertips. She also appears to be garbed in a blue and black striped 2-piece halter bikini while in this state. Lisanna also sport feline ears, nose, whiskers, a blue choker that has a round bell on it, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. "Animal Soul: Cat!"

"Meow!" Mikey affectionately said. His eyes forms into hearts. "I'll let her sharpen her claws on my shell anyday."

"Mikey! Will you get freaking serious?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raph is right! Let's try to go for the legs!" Leo suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Raph said, twirling his sais. The Ninja Turtles charges right towards the Ultra Beast along with Lisannna using her cat form. Lucy takes out one of the golden keys.

"Not letting you guys have all the fun!" Lucy said as she twirls the key around. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The gate opens to reveal a humanoid cow holding a giant axe.

"MOO! I'm glad to come to your side, Lucy! I'm always happy to see your sexy body! How about you gimme a big ol smoooch for luck?" Taurus asked.

"How about you focus on that thing instead?" Lucy asked.

"Gotcha! Anything for my woman! MOO!" Taurus said.

"Did she just summon a cow?" Starlight asked.

"And not to mention, this cow is such a pervert," Rarity added.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with him," Lucy said.

Lisanna, the Ninja Turtles, and Taurus charged towards the Ultra Beast. As they leapt, Lisanna's cat claws gave off a glimmer as Mikey swirled his nunchucks.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted.

"MOO!" Taurus shouted.

Lisanna scratched all over Guzzlord's body as Leo swings his swords right at its body and Raph did the same with his sais. Donnie swings his bo staff and Mikey even tried bashing it with its nunchuck. Taurus brought his axe down, but Guzzlord roars again and swings one of its claws at its attackers. Shining Armor even tried blasting it with his own magic, but Mikey comes down straight at the unicorn stallion.

"Watch out, Shining Armor dude!" Mikey warned.

"Ouch!" Both Mikey and Shining Armor said in pain.

Guzzlord grabs Cadence by her tail and Twilight flies right at it.

"Get your grubby claw off my sister-in-law!" Twilight yelled. She blasted its claw with her magic and Guzzlord was about to grab her with its other claw as Cadence blasted it.

"And you keep your claw off of my sister-in-law!" Cadence yelled. Both alicorns blasted Guzzlord, but it wasn't feeling their bombardment. Levy steps in.

"Don't worry, you two! I've got your backs!" Levy said. She extends her right arm. "Solid Script: Fire!" The word "FIRE" appears in blue flames and it goes right for the side. Wendy takes a deep breath.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted as a powerful gust of wind comes out her mouth and Guzzlord takes the hit. Guzzlord gives off a loud roar once again. "What?! It's not even scratched!"

"How could that be possible?" Levy asked.

"Everything we're throwing at it is only tickling it!" Raph said.

"I agree. That monster is more powerful than any of us had thought," Pantherlily said.He changes size as does his sword. "Now I'll have my turn!" Sora and Kairi both dropped their jaws when they saw Pantherliliy change his size.

"Did Pantherlily just change and get big?!" Sora exclaimed.

"He sure did, kid! What's to be expected from my cat?" Gajeel questioned.

"That is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"And that sword of his changed too!" Pinkie added.

"Can Happy and Carla do that too?" Fluttershy asked.

"We don't know. We never tried it," Happy said.

"Come and have a taste of my blade's power!" Pantherlily shouted as he slammed his sword to the ground. A lime green energy comes towards Guzzlord and it strikes it, but it wasn't enough to bring it down.

Just then, a teenage boy wearing a blue trench coat with short black hair comes to the scene. With him happens to be a large Pokémon that has a hex nut head, liquid body, and wire-like tail as Meltan, but it is more muscular in appearence. It has another gold hex nut for a neck or look like a mask, and black hex nuts on its chest, and each two hands, shoulders, elbows and feet.

"Go! Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" The boy ordered. Melmetal rushes right towards Guzzlord. Melmetal rapidly spins its body.Everyone were suprised to see a larger version of Meltan appear right out of the blue. The Fairy Tail wizards, Ninja Turtles, April, and the ponies shred their disbelief.

"What is that?" Starlight asked.

"I seriously don't know," Kairi said.

"And it's spinning around like a top; making me dizzy," Pinkie said in a daze.

"Could it be building up energy?" Sora asked in his thoughts. Melmetal stops spinning around extends its arms and hits Guzzlord with them, one after the other.

"Now fire Flash Cannon!" The boy ordered. Melmetal fires Flash Cannon right at the top of its head, but it blocked it with its claws. Guzzlord fires Dark Pulse right at the large Pokémon. "Block it with another Double Iron Bash!" Meltan spins around just like before, blocking the attack and sends its arms right at Guzzlord again, but it fires Dragon Pulse right at Melmetal. "Dodge it and use your Superpower!" Melmetal's body glows in a light blue aura and jumps to bash the top of Guzzlord's head, but Guzzlord swings at Melmetal bringing it down. "Melmetal!" Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on it.

 **No sufficient data available.**

"No sufficient data?" Sora asked confused. "Is it another new species just like Meltan? Could it be what Meltan evolves into?"

"It could be possible," Kairi said, she was just as confused as he was. The boy ran to Melmetal's side. Sora and Kairi both knew he had to be that Pokémon's trainer.

"Are you okay, Melmetal?" The boy asked. Melmetal nodded. It struggles to stand on its feet. It manages to finally stand up. He takes out an Ultra Ball and calls Melmetal back inside. "We should all retreat! None of us can win here!"

"Why run off?" Natsu asked.

"There's no time to argue! Just c'mon!" The boy said. The group all followed him right towards a ditch. The Ultra Beast gives pursuit. "In here! Guzzlord won't be able to get us as long as we're quiet!" Everyone went inside it, but Elfman had a hard time getting due to his size, but Twilight made him smaller by using her magic.

"Manly!" Elfman proclaimed. Everyone shushed him.

"Quiet! Do you want it to find us?" The boy snarled. Guzzlord came by looking for them, but somehow it managed to miss them . It takes off continuing to look for them. "It's gone, but just to make sure. He looked in the direction it went and he sighes to confirm that it was gone. He turned to the group. "You're lucky I came just in time."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Bart. And you might find it hard to believe, I came from another world," Bart said.

"Actually, that is something we all believe," Donnie said. He took a look at the Ninja Turtles and ponies and he tilted his head.

"I must be losing my mind or I swear that I'm seeing giant turtles and multicolored ponies," Bart said.

"You're not losing it; cuz we're seeing it too," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

Bart took a look at Sora, Kairi, and they Pokémon with them.

"Are the two of you Pokémon trainers by any chance?" Bart asked Sora and Kairi.

"We are," Kairi answered.

"I thought you were trainers since you have a Pikachu, a Togepi, and two Pichu with you," Bart said.

"We thought the same thing about you," Sora said. "Did you come out of an Ultra Wormhole just like us?"

"I did. And if you got here through an Ultra Wormhole then, that explains how you got here in the first place. But, what about the rest of you?" Bart asked.

"Pretty much the same way as they did, dude," Mikey said.

"I see," Bart stroked his chin.

"Anyway, we already know who you are, but we should tell you our names. The name's Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced. Pinkie pops in front of Bart.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Hiya Bartie! I'm Pinkie Pie! Lemme introduce you to everypony else! This is Twilight Sparkle! This is Applekack! This is Rarity! This is Rainbow Dash! This is Fluttershy! This is Starlight Glimmer! This is Shining Armor! This is Cadence! This is Leo! This Raph! This is Donnie! This is MIkey! This is April! This is Natsu! This is Happy! This is Lucy! This is Gray! This is Erza! This is Wendy! This is Carla! This is Gajeel! This is Pantherlily! This is Mirajane! This is Elfman! This is Lisanna! This is Juvia! This is Levy! And of course Sora already said their own names. And so, it's so super-duper nice to meet you!" Pinkie said, shaking his hand with her hoof shaking him senselessly.

"N-N-N-Nice to meet you too," Bart said between shakes. He manages to regain his senses. "Anyway, what are you all doing here? Why were you going after that Ultra Beast?"

"Wait a minute! That was an Ultra Beast?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. It came from Ultra Space just like any other Ultra Beast that I had come across with," Bart said. "And that Guzzlord is no exception."

"Guzzlord. So, that's what it's called," Donnie said.

"And no wonder. Did you guys see the way it ate our attacks like that?" Levy asked.

"And not to mention, it has a pretty thick skin," Leo said.

"How do you know so much about Guzzlord, Bart?" Natsu asked.

"I know about it, because I was chasing after it for quite some time. I just couldn't believe something so large could avoid me so easily," Bart said.

"How long were you chasing after it?" Juvia asked.

"Ever since I first got into Ultra Space months ago. Our chase eventually led me here. I had no idea Ultra Wormholes could open up in other worlds besides my world," Bart said.

"Neither did we until we got pulled in by one," Sora said. Bart got wide-eyed when he said that.

"What? You got pulled in?! You must have been pulled into a pretty strong Ultra Wormhole if that happened," Bart said. "But, it sounded impossible though."

"Well, we experienced it ourselves," Twilight said.

"And I just opened it," Donnie added. Bart looked at the purple-clad turtle with shock.

"Seriously?! You opened an Ultra Wormhole?!" Bart exclaimed.

"For the record; it was his brilliant idea," Leo said, pointing to Mikey. "I knew it was a bad idea and I still went along with it."

"Why were you chasing after Guzzlord in the first place?" Starlight asked.

"I thought of cathing Guzzlord as my own Pokémon when I first arrived in Ultra Space, but every attempt I try always ended up in smoke. But, I wasn't anywhere near giving up. I chased after that behemoth all over Ultra Space and our chase ended in this world. I lost track of it. And then, I looked into the trail of destruction Guzzlord had left behind during its eating spree. And I knew I was getting closer when I came across that camp," Bart explained. He sighs. "Guzzlord must have wanted something new since coming here." Everyone all looked right at Bart.

"You mean the reason Guzzlord came here in the first place was only because it was just hungry?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I think that was pretty obvious," Rainbow Dash said.

"We tried to take that thing down and it didn't even flinch. I don't think it has a weakness," Gray said.

"It does," Bart corrected him. Juvia didn't like how he corrected him.

"You dare to question my beloved, you little upstart? You should be more respectful towards his words!" Juvia hissed.

"Cool your jets, lady. I'm just saying I had figured out Guzzlord's weakness," Bart said. "It's second head above its mouth."

"How do you know that?" Gajeel asked.

"It was something I found purely by accident; and what a happy accident it was. It started when Melmetal fired its Flash Cannon right on top and it used its claws to block it. It was protecting its second head," Bart explained.

"You found out just by dumb luck?" Carla asked.

"I guess you can call it that since I wasn't trying to do that," Bart said.

"Just so you know we and our friends had dealt with our share of Ultra Beasts. And those were nothing to sneeze at," Sora said.

"If you say so. Guzzlord is no ordinary Ultra Beast," Bart said. He turned to the group. "I'm going to tell you once: stay out of this. Guzzlord was my problem before it became your problem." With that said, he walked out of the cave and headed to where Guzzlord had gone. Everyone stepped out to see him off.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but he cannot interefere with our objectives," Erza stated. "Guild wizards do not back away from matters such as this."

"Neither do we," Leo said. "Let's go after him."

"Right," Sora nodded. Sora was about to take a step forward when Erza suddenly stopped him.

"Wait a minute!" Erza said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Sora looked over at Erza and saw she had a suspicious look on her face. She looked around as a magic circle appeared and she drew out a sword.

"What is it, Erza? What's wrong?" Sora asked. He got his answer when a bolt of lightning came crashing down and Sora nearly jumped in surprise and shock. "WHOA!"

"What was that about?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Laxus! It's only us!" Erza called out.

A new voice responded, "Gezz, sorry. Just thought you were the monster everyone was going on about." Out comes a tall muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his right eye shaped like a bolt of lightning. He wore a large black coat with edges. He wore green-brown shirt with brown diamond pattern on it under the coat and red-wine pants. He noticed Sora with her. "Who's the kid?"

"You know him, Erza?" Sora asked.

"I do. That is Laxus. He's a member of Fairy Tail and he's also the master's grandson," Erza explained. "But, if he's here, then where are the rest of the Thunder Legion?"

And speak of the devil, three more individuals had come. Two of them were men and one is a woman.

One of the men is slim and with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin lightning bolt shaped strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail with a grey ribbon. His eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, He also possesses prominent eyelashes. outfit is his dark red knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. There are four yellow buttons closing said coat; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around his waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple knee height boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. He had his guild mark on his right hand.

The woman has light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses. She wore a green dress with a pattern like vines on it, and abandoned her purple high heels. She had her guild mark on her right breast.

The other man is mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. He dark shirt that is covered by a black cape with black fur surrounding the neck and shoulders. The cape is held together by a metallic emblem and the edges are decorated by a band of the same metallic texture with small circles decorating the entire length of it. His head is covered by a gray-colored clothing and his knight-like visor.He wore two guanlets that are the same color as his cape and are edged by the same metallic material and the same spherical decorations. His tongue was sticking out to show his guild mark. With him are four doll-like figures floating around.

"We are not a bit surprised to see you there," the green haired man said. Natsu grinned and jumped towards Laxus.

"Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow! And you too, Laxus! Come and fight me!" Natsu challenged with his fists burning. Laxus just struck him down with his arm.

"Just once can't ya just say hello and be done with it?" Laxaus asked.

"That Natsu. Always jumping into a challenge without thinking," Lucy deadpanned.

"Yeah, no joke," Gray agreed.

"Don't agree with her!" Juvia snapped, getting jealous.

The Thunder Legion came down to the mountain path and were shocked to see nine ponies, and four giant turtles. Not too long, some of the other Fairy Tail wizards all shown up to where they were.

"I told you they were here somewhere," a man's said. The ponies knew who it belonged to. The man wore a lightly-colored poncho adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges. He resembled one of those cowboys minus the hat as he had short spiky hair.

With him is a straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. She wore a bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet.She wore a pair of boots.

With them is a young woman that has long light-purple hair and she wore a pair of glasses. She sports a red mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around her waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.

With them was that boy with purple hair. His outfit consisted on a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring Natsu.

Even Cana had shown up with them and she's drinking a bottle of wine for some reason. Jet and Droy were even with them.

"Bisca? Alzack?" Twilight asked in surprise since spending the night with them and their daughter.

"Laki! Cana! Romeo!" Lucy called out.

"Jet? Droy? You two here too?" Levy asked.

"We heard a commotion and we all came here," Cana said.

"Anything you wanna fill us in on?" Bisca asked.

"Okay. It's like this," Sora started.

The Fairy Tail wizards wanted to hear what the Pokémon trainer wanted to say regarding their encounter with Guzzlord. Back in Equestria, the Alolan nine did their best fitting in Ponyville. Many of the ponies were amazed to see their Pokémon as well.

The adult ponies were a bit terrified of Gyarados, but some of the foals were very interested in the Pokémon; especially when they were invited to their schoolhouse. Two fillies were interested in Snowy. One of the fillies is pink with a purple and white mane and tail. She wore a tiara on her head and she had a tiara as a cutie mark.

The other is gray and had a silverish-gray mane and tail, wearing a pair of blue glasses. Her mane is tied in a ponytail on the side and she wore a cyan pearl necklace. She had a silver spoon as a cutie mark. Snowy was a tad nervous around them at first, but she was assured by Lillie that it was okay.

"I never seen anything like this before," the pink filly said.

"Me neither. This little fox is so cute. What did you say her name was again?" The gray filly asked.

"Snowy. She's a Pokémon called a Vulpix; she's an Alolan Vulpix to be exact. An Ice Type. Snowy is just a name I gave her when I first got her," Lillie explained.

"Apple Bloom wasn't kidding when she told us you had such pets with you," the pink filly said. "Will it be okay, if I petted her?" Lillie smiled seeing nothing wrong with it.

"It's okay with me, Diamond Tiara," Lillie assured. Diamond Tiara gently petted the white fox Pokémon with her hoof and she felt her cool fur.

"Wow. Her fur feels so cool to touch. You should feel it, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said. Silver Spoon did feel the Vulpix's fur and she found she was right; her fur did feel cool to touch.

"It's no wonder you named her Snowy. Not only the color of her fur, but by how cool it felt," Silver Spoon said.

Over to Kiawe and Sophocles, two unicorns colts were looking between the Fire and Electric Type Pokémon. One of the colts is orange and lanky and has a green mane and his cutie mark is a snail. And the other olt is small and chubby and he is green and his mane is orange and his cutie mark is a pair of scissors.

"Whoa," the colts said.

"Marowak," Marowak said.

"Turto," Turtonator said.

"Flaaf," Flaaffy said.

"Magnemite," Magnemite said.

"Voltorb," Voltorb said.

"Togedemaru," Togedemaru chirped.

"And here they are; our Pokémon, Snips and Snails," Kiawe said. Sophocles leaned over to the Fire Type trainer and whispered.

"I wonder if there's a pony named Puppy Dog Tails?" Sophocles joked while whispering and Kiawe sushes them in case they heard him. But, somehow they didn't. The lanky unicorn known as Snails went over to Voltorb thinking it was a big ball because of its shape.

"Oh good! Ball!" Snails said, wanting to roll it.

"Torb?" Voltorb asked.

"I would be careful with Voltorb, if I were you. Voltorb might zap you if you're not careful," Sophocles warned.

"Voltorb," Voltorb said with agreement.

"But, Flaaffy's wool is soft to touch," Sophocles gestured to Flaaffy. The two colts felt the wool on the sheep-like Pokémon.

"He's right. It is soft to touch," Snips said.

"Very soft," Snails added.

The two colts continued to feel Flaaffy's wool as Marowak starts twirling his bone, getting the attention of some of the other foals.

"Marowak is performing a fire dance for all of you," Kiawe stated. The foals were amazed to witness the fire dance; especially when it was done with a use of a bone. They were having a good time playing with the Pokémon and they in return, had a good time with them.

The teacher, Miss Cheerilee being a dark megenta earth pony mare with a light pink mane and tail and her cutie mark being three smiling flowers.

"Okay everypony! It's time for the Pokémon to go now," Miss Cheerilee said. All of the foals groaned sadly. "Now, now, class. You'll have plenty of time to play with them some more when you have finished school for the day."

With that said, the Alolan nine had all left the school grounds and returned to the Castle of Friendship and right on time as Spike and Flurry Heart were playing bears.

"Roar, roar, I'm gonna get ya, Flurry," Spike said, pretending that he was a bear. Spike looked around for Flurry as she stiffled her laughter. The baby dragon could tell where she was hiding as he pretended that he hasn't noticed her. He whistles a tune and casually walks off. He then springs into action, but Flurry teleports out of the way before he could get to her. "Huh? Where did you go, Flurry? Flurry?" Lana walks in, carrying Flurry in her arms.

"She's right here, Spike," Lana said. "Gotta hand it to those kids, they really had fun with all of our Pokémon. Sarah and Harper are the same when they meet new Pokémon for the first time."

"That's right, you mentioned you had twin little sisters," Spike pointed out. "The same for Kiawe's sister Mimo, right?"

"Yeah, you've got it right, Spike," Kiawe said.

"Say, where's Sunburst?" Acerola asked.

"He's been in the castle's library ever since we've got back to Ponyville, trying to see if there was a spell to send all of you back. So, he's been looking into the spells of Star Swirl, Mistmane, and Mage Meadowbrook, and so far, he hasn't found a single clue," Spike explained.

"We appreciate that part, but we can't head back to our world without Sora and Kairi," Hapu stated.

"Hapu is right," Illima agreed. "We can only hope those two have made it out of Ultra Space and probably trying to find a way to bring us back."

"It's not like we can ask Red or Ash for help since they're in their own worlds ever since the defeat of the Shadow Empire," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"I did promise Apple Bloom and her family an Alolan Style dinner for everypony here," Mallow said.

"Why are you suddenly saying that now? You are not a pony the last time I've checked!" Sophocles said.

"Spike isn't a pony either and he says it," Mallow pointed out.

"It's true, I'm not a pony. But, I'm the best dragon everypony knows," Spike said.

"And you're the only dragon we know; not counting Dragon Type Pokémon," Lana said.

"And not to mention, the cutest little dragon we know," Lillie cooed. "I still can't get over those adorable chubby little cheecks." She placed her hands on his cheecks.

"Please don't do that, Lillie," Spike said.

"Sorry, I just can't help it," Lillie apologized.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could lead me to Sweet Apple Acres since you know the way, Spike," Mallow suggested. "And don't worry about Flurry Heart since everyone is going to be looking after her." Spike looked over to the alicorn baby and saw she was playing with Snowy, Clefairy, and Flaaffy. They were rolling Voltorb to each other.

"I guess she's in good hands," Spike said before he looked at the Grass Type trainer. "That is what you call them right?"

"Yes Spike, that's what we call them," Mallow assured Spike.

The baby dragon led Mallow over to Sweet Apple Acres and she found out why it was called that. She had seen apple trees before, but she has never seen so many at once before in her whole life. Working on the farm is a large red earth pony stallion wearing a work horse collar. He had an orange messy man and short tail and he had a green apple half as a cutie mark.

"Hey, Big Mac!" Spike called out. The stallion turned to see Spike and Mallow. He just stared at her oddly. "I know what you're thinking, Big Mac, what everypony was talking about right?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"Big Macintosh, meet Mallow. She's a human," Spike introduced. He turned to Mallow. "Mallow, this is Big Macintosh; short for Big Mac." Mallow looked at the large stallion.

"No kidding," Mallow said jokingly.

"Okay, Apple Bloom did tell you that a visitor was going to cook you dinner, right?" Spike asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac responded.

"I just hope it's okay with Granny Smith," Spike said.

"Granny is alright with it," Big Mac said finally something different. "But, she'll be in a world of surpise when she sees her. The same for Sugar Belle."

"I'm already imagining it in my mind," Mallow said.

"We'll let you get back to work before Granny Smith finds you slacking off," Spike said. Mallow was about to ask what he was doing, but she got her answer when he bucked some apples off the trees.

"Wow, if Pikachu were here, he'd go on an apple-eating spree," Mallow said in her thoughts. She let her imagination do the talking as Pikachu made like Pac Man and ate every apple in sight. She then laughed her self at the idea. Spike looked right at her.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked. Mallow realized Spike was looking at her, but she didn't stop laughing.

"J-J-Just something a little inside joke," Mallow said.

"So, what's the joke?" Spike asked.

"Nevermind. That's not important. But, let's meet the rest of the family," Mallow said. They reached the house and inside the house, which it is the matriarch of the family asleep in her rocking chair. She is yellowish green and she had an apple pie as a cutie mark. She wore an orange scarf with apples on it. Spike knocks on the door, waking up the elderly mare.

"Imma commin. Imma commin. Don't get yer apples in a sling," the elderly mare grumbled. She opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Spike.

"Hiya, Granny Smith," Spike greeted.

"It's good to see ya, Spike," Granny Smith greeted. She saw Mallow right next to the little dragon. "Um, Spike, what is that next to ya'll?"

"I was coming to that. This is Mallow and she's a human. And she's from another world," Spike explained. Granny Smith looked at the girl oddly.

"And Ah thought ah've seen everything; especially at mah age," Granny Smith said.

Several hours later, and some explaination about Applejack, Granny Smith wasn't surprised to hear her granddaughter got into an another adventure. Mallow got into the kitchen to cook up the dinner that was planned for the apples. Luckily, Mallow remembered a vegetarian Alolan Style stew made from the vegetables she had with her and with Tsareena's help. Weepinbell and Jumpluff even helped out as well.

Big Mac had returned to the farm house and with him is a dark pink unicorn mare with a curly purple mane and tail both tied with pearls and she has a cutie mark that is a cupcake with a cherry on the side of the top and surrounded by sprinkles.

"I'm so glad that you invited me over for dinner, Big Mac. To be honest, I didn't have any plans until you asked me," the unicorn mare said.

"Just glad ya came, Sugar Belle," Big Mac said. He nuzzles each other. "Ah hope you're not disappointed about Applejack not being with us."

"It's really okay, Big Mac," Sugar Belle assured him.

"But, we'll be having a guest with us," Big Mac said.

"I don't mind Grand Pear joining us, I do enjoy seeing him," Sugar Belle said.

"Ah wasn't talking about Grand Pear," Big Mac corrected her. Before she could ask who it is, she got her answer when she saw Mallow and her Pokémon inside the house.

"Hiya, Big Mac. And you must be Sugar Belle," Mallow said. "I'm Mallow."

"I see what you mean, Big Mac," Sugar Belle said.

"Spike said she's a human and those plant things are called Pokémon," Big Mac explained. Sugar Belle looked over to the Grass Types and she went over to them.

"Wow, they're pretty cute," Sugar Belle cooed. Jumpluff smiled as did Weepinbell. She then admires Tsareena. "And this one is beautiful."

"I had Tsareena for a long time ever since I was little," Mallow said.

"Reena," Tsareena said, nodding.

"I hope you're in a mood for something good, because I got it ready," Mallow said.

Sugar Belle smiled seeing how friendly Mallow is. She had to admit, this was the first time she had seen a human and three Pokémon for the first time in her life.

Back in Earthland, after doing their introductions to the Thunder Legion and explaining to the other Fairy Tail wizards, they were surprised to hear that the monster was one of those Ultra Beasts Sora and Kairi were talking about. The Thunder Legion were flabbergasted to hear that Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Ninja Turtles, April, and the ponies came from different worlds.

"Ultra what?" Laxus asked.

"Ultra Beasts. They're Pokémon from Ultra Space and the monster is an Ultra Beast called a Guzzlord," Sora said.

"Hard to believe a creature like that came here to devour everything," Freed said.

"I knew I felt a buzz when news started to spread fast," Bickslow said.

"Buzz, buzz," the little figures said in unison.

"Am I freaked out that these little dolls are floating around and talking?" Mikey asked.

"Don't be disrespecting my babies, turtle!" Bickslow said.

"Getting back on topic, there was another trainer here and he had a Pokémon Kairi and I had never seen before," Sora said. "And he went after Guzzlord."

"Seriously? Went after it on his own?" Romeo asked.

"And we better do the same just to play it safe," Leo said.

"Leo's right. Even if Bart knows Guzzlord's weak point, he's going to need our help bringin it down and send it back to Ultra Space," Sora said.

"And hopefully, it stays there," Kairi added.

"Okay, Mr. Expert, how are we gonna do that?" Laxus asked.

"Bart mentioned Guzzlord's weakness being the second head on the top of its head. And that's where we should strike. But, the problem is Guzzlord will try to protect its weak spot; unless it's distracted," Sora said.

Everyone wanted to hear how they were going to play it out. Sora explained his plan to the rest having the Ninja Turtles, Fairy Tail wizards, and ponies running a ditraction making the Ultra Beast focus on them while the rest attacked the weak spot.

How will the battle against Guzzlord turn out and how will Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and their friends get back to their journey and get to the Mahogany Town Gym? Just wait and see.


	172. Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies P5

**Episode 172: Pokémon, Ninjas, Fairies, and Ponies Part 5**

Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Fairy Tail wizards, Ninja Turtles, April, and the Ponies followed the tracks left by Guzzlord. They knew they were getting closer judging how fresh the tracks looked.

"Guzzlord should be around here somewhere. Try listening to any movement," Sora said. The turtles got their weapons ready.

"Man, this reminds me of the time we snuck inside that Triceraton Federation ship way back," Mikey said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, the Triceratons knew we were inside it when you stupidly pushed a button," Raph snapped at the youngest Ninja Turtle.

"Triceratons?" Lucy asked. Before Donnie could explain it, Leo interuppeted.

"It's a very long story; and we don't really have time to tell it," Leo said.

"But, the memories of kicking their dino-butts always makes me smile," Raph said grinning.

"Usually memories that involves cupcakes always makes me smile," Pinkie said. She smacked her lips just thinking about those cupcakes.

"We should be approaching this thing soon, right?" Romeo asked.

"We're close, kid. Salamander, the kid and I can smell it," Gajeel said.

"Everyone, be on your guard," Erza said. Sora and Kairi took out their Pokéballs and let out their Pokémon ready to battle against Guzzlord.

Back in Equestria, Mallow had finished the meal intended for the Apple family. The rest of the Alolan nine had joined in on the meal provided by the Grass Type trainer and their Pokémon were let out to join in on the meal as well.

As the meal went on, they had shared their stories about their adventures about Sora, Kairi, and all sorts of experiences they had together since meeting them. Sugar Belle was amazed to hear so much had happened since then. The Alolan nine all laughed at the story of how Big Mac and Sugar Belle became a couple; Sophocles laughed hard especially at the part When Big Mac tried kissing her in her sleep.

"I can't believe all of that happened," Sophocles said, laughing like a hyena.

"Me neither. Just imagine if Sora would try something like that," Mallow added.

"No way," Mina denied.

"Mina's right, even Sora's not goofy enough to try something like that," Kiawe agreed.

"But, it's fun to picture it," Lana said, chuckling.

The Alolan nine all laughed at the idea.

"So, Sugar Belle. What happened to Feather Bangs after that?" Lillie asked.

"I've seen him talking to some of the other ponies in the village afterwards; especially three not-so secret admirers," Sugar Belle answered. Apple Bloom smiled to herself, knowing that her advice along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had paid off.

"And it's all because of this little matchmaker here," Hapu said, looking at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom, chuckled turning away. She looked over at Ponyta and Mudsdale eating the apples provided to them. But, Mudsdale was eating dirt for some reason.

"Um, Hapu, why is that one eating dirt?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Mudsdale eats dirt because it because their saliva can make a mud that is so strong, not even water can wash it nor wind can blow it away. Mudsdale even has a pretty mean kick to boot," Hapu explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Apple Bloom said, excited.

"That was my first reaction when I first saw it," Hapu said. She noticed something was up. "Say, there was something that's been bugging me and it might keep bugging me until I ask. Is it just you, your sister, your brother, and your granny the whole time?" The Apples all sighed sadly at the question.

"Fraid that it is, youngster," Granny Smith answered. "Ever since both mah son Bright Macintosh and mah daughter-in-law Buttercup left us."

The Alolan nine all understood what she meant when Granny Smith said that.

"Oh," the Alolan nine all said at once.

"Sorry. I didn't to rub salt on the wounds it's just I-" Hapu said, when the elderly mare raised her hoof.

"It's all good, youngin. Ya didn't know," Granny Smith said.

"Hey! Why are we talking about the sad stuff when we should be focusing on more positive stuff?" Sophocles asked.

"I agree. What's the point of enjoying a meal if we don't do that?" Illima asked.

"Ah've been wondering for a while now. Spike mentioned ya'll met Discord and he said Sora is a Pokémon League champion. Is Sora famous back where ya are from?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He is if he won the Indigo Plateu tournament," Acerola said.

"What kind of tournament is it?" Sugar Belle asked.

"It's a competition held every year," Illima said.

"The Alola region never had one before, but it was more intensed than I imagined," Lillie explained.

"How do you get into it?" Sugar Belle asked.

"In order to qualify for it, you have to obtain a total of eight Gym Badges by defeating a Gym Leader," Illima explained.

"We never seen an actual Gym battle until we witnessed Sora obtaining his fourth one in Celadon City," Lana said.

"Erika was nothing to sneeze at. Especially her Ivysaur and Gloom," Mallow remembered.

"Neither were Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Hayner after her," Lana said. "The same can be said about Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, and Chuck."

"And they were tough trainers," Sophocles remembered.

"Wait a sec! That's more than eight! Did Sora earn more than eight?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No. He had earned six badges when we got sent here through an Ultra Wormhole," Illima said.

"And if only we had a clue about to get back; even with Sunburst's best shot," Acerola said.

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Sunburst searched for a world traveling spell in many of the books in the castle's library, but so far he didn't find a single clue.

"Blast! I was certain I found a clue," Sunburst groaned. "Starlight. I hope you're somewhere safe by now.

Back in Earthland, Bart had finally caught up with Guzzlord and he grinned.

"Guzzlord! Enjoy your last moments of freedom while it lasts, because you are going to be mine!" Bart proclaimed, taking out all of his Pokéballs. "Go! Melmetal! Falinks! Lycanroc! Charizard! Electivire! Duraludon!" All of Bart's Pokéballs opened and his Pokémon are all let out. He has a Dusk Form Lycanroc, but it has a scar on the left eye. One is a Pokémon that consists of six individual Pokémon. Each one of them is round and black with two legs. Their eyes are solid white with a blue outline, and there is no discernible mouth. Their armor is yellow with white area around the side, as well as red points. There is also red spikes on their heads. The one leading has a large spike on its head. The other one is a large reptilian Pokémon with large feet, a chunky tail, and a head integrated to its neck. It has zigzag patterns running down its body, gray bands around its arms, and has two black slits on its lower chest. Its right hand has four triangular indents, while its left has five. It also has a red segment on its head and two slits on its head. Its body is mainly light gray and dark blue. The Pokémon has yellow eyes with green pupils., making it appear that its scowling. Guzzlord turns and lets out a loud roar, trying to scare them off, but sadly, it wasn't enough to scare them off. "Try if may, Guzzlord, but I'm not running away from you! And you're not getting away from me either! Falinks! No Retreat!" Falink's eyes glows purple and it surrounds Guzzlord , keeping it from retreating. "Great! Now! Electivire! Fire your Signal Beam!" Electivire fired Signal Beam right at the second head; but Guzzlord fights back by firing Dragon Pulse right at Electivire.

"Vire!" Electivire cried. Bart clinched his fist, not backing down.

"If that's how you wanna do this, then let's do this! Duraludon! Breaking Swipe!" Bart ordered. Duraludon swings its tail giving a purplish glow and strikes Guzzlord hard. "Okay Lycanroc! Use Stone Edge!" Lycanroc howls as shard rocks comes out of the ground and heads right towards Guzzlord, striking it from under. "Charizard! You use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard fires Dragon Pulse right towards Guzzlord's weak spot, but Guzzlord fires Dark Pulse, blocking the attack. "Melmetal! Flash Cannon!" Melmetal fires Flash Cannon and Guzzlord swings at the large Pokémon, knocking it down. "Falinks! Megahorn!" Falinks's horn starts glowing light blue and charges towards Guzzlord, but it swings its claw right at Falinks. All of Bart's Pokémon combined their attacks to bring it down, but it wasn't enough. Guzzlord was about to give the finishing blow when the group had arrived just in time to save him.

Natsu jumps ahead of everyone else and his hands emits fire and he screams as he heads towards the large Ultra Beast.

"With a flame on the right and a flame on the left!" Natsu said, creating a huge fireball above his head. "When you combine the flames together: Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The fireball strikes the Ultra Beast's claw. Guzzlord roars in pain to that. He turns to Bart. "You doing okay?"

"I told you to stay out of this!" Bart scowled at him.

"All I did was save your life, man! Try showing some gratitude!" Natsu stated.

"Pikachu! Go!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. He dashes around as he used the rocks to increase his steps.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt, but Guzzlord blocks the attack. The Ninja Turtles threw their shurikens right towards Guzzlord's weak spot, but it blocks it with its other claw, but they explode on contact. The Ninja Turtles land on their feet.

"Okay Leo! I'm open for suggestions," Raph said.

"Try aiming for the legs.Raph Shining Armor and Applejack, and are with us. Rarity, Starlight, and Pinkie Pie are with Donnie and Mikey," Leo instructed.

"I like the sound of that, dude!" Mikey said, twirling his nunchucks.

The ponies joined in the fray. The Pichu rode on Fluttershy as Togepi and Tyrogue rode on Cadence. Machop, Magby, and Meltan rode on Twilight. Raichu and Larvitar rode on Rainbow Dash. Leo, Raph, Shining Armor, and Applejack went on the left as Donnie, Mikey, Rarity, Starlight, and Pinkie went on the right.

"Turtle power!" Mikey shouted as he swung his nuncks at Guzzlord's leg. Donnie did the same thing as Rarity and Starlight combined their magic and gave Guzzlord a strike on the side. Shining Armor used his magic to levitate Applejack and she gave it a good kick on the side as Leo and Raph struck Guzzlord's other leg. Meganium, Typholsion, and Feraligatr joined in the fight.

"Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Typholsion! Flamethrower! Feraligatr! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. All of the fully evolved start Pokémon of Johto fired their attacks right towards Guzzlord's weak spot, but it fired Dark Pulse, blocking the attack. the strauss siblings moved right in. Mirajane was in her Satan Form and Lisanna is in her cat form and Elfman changed into a huge monster. His arms grew longer and larger. His hands grew claws and they become covered in thick fur, with their abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, Elfman's ears and canine teeth became pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. His feet resemblance to a large bird's, with dark claws. Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell when he saw that.

"Dudes! Is that Elfman?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"IT's Elfman using his Take Over magic. That form is known as Beast Soul. It is said to be the King of Monsters," Levy said.

"Godzilla and King Kong has some competition," Donnie said. Levy waves her arms around.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" Levy shouted. The word "Lightning" appears written in actual lightning and it strikes Guzzlord. Jet uses his speed magic and lands a hit on Guzzlord and Droy threw some seeds down to the ground.

"Knuckle Plant!" Droy ahouted as plants grow out from the seeds and gave the Ultra Beast several punches on the face.

"I'll show you what a real man can do!" Elfman spoke in his monstrous form. He picked up a huge boulder and threw it right at Guzzlord, but it grabbed the boulder and ate it.

"My move now!" Lucy proclaimed, taking out one of the Zodiac Gate keys. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A light shines from below as a maid with short pink hair, wearing shackles on her wrists twirls upon entry.

"You summoned me, princess? May I be punished?" Virgo requested.

"Why is she asking to be punished?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Don't ask, Kairi," Lucy simply said. "Anyway, Virgo. I need you to help out by taking down that thing!"

"Such a strange creature, but as you wish, princess," Virgo acknowledged. Virgo drills into the ground underneath. She took out her other key. "Now let's run an interference. Open! Gate of the lion! Loke!" Out of a shining light, came a man with spiky orange hair; resembeling a lion's mane. He had hair that looks animal ears. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. He wore black shoes/ He wore a pair of blue shade glasses.

"Hey there, beautiful Good of you to call me on our date," Loki greeted in a flirting manner.

"Are you and he-?" Sora asked before Lucy cut him off.

"No we're not!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, sure you're not!" Bickslow teased.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Aye!" The wooden figres also added.

"Guys, shouldn't we focus on the Ultra Beast?" Kairi asked.

"She's right. We gotta take it down," Sora agreed.

"Ultra what?" Loke asked confused. The couple pointed to Guzzlord fighting the ponies, turtles, and Pokémon. "Wow, Taurus wasn't kidding."

"We'll talk later, Loke. Help take it down!" Lucy instructed.

"Like, we're going to let him hog all the glory!" Laxus said. He took off the coat and lightning emitting from his coat and leapt towards the Ultra Beast. "Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!" Laxus started to come down fast as Guzzlord swun its claw at him.

"Laxus!" The Thunder Legion exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for that, monster!" Freed threatened. He drew out his sword. He waved it in the air. "Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed's sword creates several runes and forms into wings. Evergreen forms fairy wings and Bickslow waves his arms and his dolls .

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen shouted. She fired a torrent of energy needles made from conentrated dust.

"Baryon Formation!" Bickslow shouted. His dolls positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards Guzzlord. Guzzlord responds by firing Dragon Pulse and it strikes the Thunder Legion. Azlack and Bisca fire their shots using their gun magic and they hardly made a dent on it and Cana threw her cards and Laki sends several wooden structures right towards Guzzlord. Romeo joins in the fray.

"Blue Fire!" Romeo shouted. He fired a blue flame and it strikes Guzzlord. Virgo digs from underground and heads right towards its weak spot, but Guzzlord swings its claw at the celestial spriit. Loke adjusts his glasses and his fist emits light.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of him and fires a light forms a lion's face and heads towards the Ultra Beast.

Guzzlord fired Dragon Pulse blocking the attack. Wendy had Wendy Carla carry Wendy and Pantherlily carries Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon..." Gajeel started.

"Sky Dragon..." Wendy added.

The two Dragon Slayers finished, "ROAR!"

Wendy and Gajeel fired their breath attacks and headed towards Guzzlord, but it instead ate their combo attacks.

"It did it again!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"Abra! Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra lifted some rocks and pelted the Ultra Beast.

Juvia fired her water magic right at Guzzlord. Erza even swung her swords at the Ultra Beast, but it didn't even flinch. Twilight and Cadence fired their magic right at the Ultra Beast ans Togepi fired Swift, Magby fired Incinerate. Larvitar fired Rock Slide. Raichu fired Thunderbolt and Meltan fired Flash Cannon. All of the attacks were aimed at Guzzlord's weak spot and Guzzlord wasn't quick enough to respond and landed a hit.

"That was a pretty good hit!" April said.

"Yeah, but it's enough," Bart said. "I guess I was wrong to try it on my own. Now let's do this! Duraludon! Steel Beam!" Bart ordered. Duraludon fired a silver beam of energy and it heads towards Guzzlord's weak spot, but Guzzlord fire a powerful Heat Wave and it cuts through the attack, and it hits the reptilian Pokémon on the spot, knocking it out.

"What was that?" Sora asked. "I never seen that attack before."

"Steel Beam. It's a Steel Type attack that takes form of a beam of energy. It also cuts the user's stamina in half after each use," Bart explained. He calls back his fallen Duraludon into its Pokéball. "Get some rest. You derserve it." He turns to Melmetal and his other Pokémon. "Melmetal, Lycanroc, Charizard, Electivire, Falinks. You're up!" All of his Pokémon nodded.

"So am I," Sora said. He looked right at him. Bart smiles as he saw a bit of himself in this young Pokémon trainer.

"Okay. Let's do this thing!" Bart proclaimed. He and Sora shook hands. Sora looked over to Pikachu and nodded. He got on Charizard's back as did Abra. Charizard flew off towards the Ultra Beast. Tyrogue performs Bullet Punch and Power-Up Punch on the Ultra Beast. Twilight and Cadence catches the Fighting Types with their magic. Sora, Kairi, and Bart stepped up.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

"Abra! Guide that Electro Ball right towards Guzzlord's top with Psychic!" Kairi called out. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and Abra uses Psychic guide the electrical ball right towards Guzzlord and it strikes the large Ultra Beast on the mark.

"Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" Bart ordered. Melmetal spins its body around, swinging both if its arms. Melmetal lands a hit on Guzzlord. "Great! Electivire! Falinks! Use Focus Blast!" Both Electivire and Falinks creates balls of blue energy and sends them right towards Guzzlord with Abra's Psychic. Lycanroc! Use your Accelerock!" Lycanroc uses its speed attack on the Ultra Beast, but it swipes at the wolf Pokémon with its claw. Elfman manages to catch Lycanroc.

"Got ya, wolfie!" Elfman said.

Magby fires Ember like a machine gun, but Guzzlord wasn't feeling that, but luckliy the Pichu both fired a combined Thunder Shock, even if it did hurt them from every use; but the knew the risk. That only tickled the Ultra Beast, but Meltan fired Flash Cannon right on its back.

"Feraligatr! Superpower!" Sora ordered.

"Melmetal! You use Superpower too!" Bart ordered.

Both Pokémon started glowing in a light blue aura and headed right towards the Ultra Beast, landing a hit.

"Typhloson! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire and rolls right into Guzzlord. Gray takes his shirt off and puts his hands together.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted as he slams his hands on the ground, freezing the ground. Starlight uses her magic to move Rarirty, Pinkie, Shining Armor, and the Ninja Turtles and the Fairy Tail wizards just moved out of the way in time. Guzzlord has trouble keeping its balance and falls to the ground. Natsu comes into the scene.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted unleashing his breath attack. Guzzlord manages to eat Natsu's fire attack. "It just ate my attack again!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Meganium! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium smacks Guzzlord with her vines hard. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard! You use Dragon Pulse!" Bart ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and Charizard fired Dragon Pulse and combined and gave a blow on the Ultra Beast. Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole opens up. Sora, Kairi, and Bart were the first to notice it.

"It's an Ultra Wormhole!" Kairi pointed out.

"I see it!" Sora said. April and Lucy noticed it as well.

"That's what Donnie opened up before," April said. "Why did it just open up?"

"I don't know, but it's a good thing that it did, because, we have to get it through it!" Sora said.

"Although I hate to say it, but he's right. I know I wanted to catch it for myself, but it's too dangerous to have around as I now realize. It's best that it went home," Bart said.

"Then, let's get it back home before it closes!" Sora stated.

"He's right. The longer it stays, the harder it'll be to send it back," Kairi said.

"Right," Sora and Bart in unison.

"Everyone! Push Guzzlord in that Ultra Wormhole! Do it before it closes!" Sora called out.

"You heard him, guys! Send it packing!" Leo said.

"Didn't you say something about a chance to get back?" Donnie asked.

"Yes I did, but it's not it! Do it!" Leo said. The Ninja Turtles ran a few distractions on Guzzlord as the unicorns and alicorns used their magic to push the Ultra Beast backwards. Elfman ran up to the Ultra Beast, doing his part to push it back.

"Everyone man up and push it!" Elfman called out. Everyone did his or part to send Guzzlord through an Ultra Wormhole before it closes.

Back in Equestria, the Alolan nine all returned to the Castle of Friendship, feeling satisfied with full bellies. The Cutie Mark Crusaders even joined them as they came back.

"Well, that was good," Acerolca said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Do you think Sunburst has found a way to send you back yet?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I hope so, becuase I don't wanna think of anything bad happening to Sora and Kairi," Kiawe said. They all went to the library where Sunburst was still looking and Spike walked with Flurry Heart clinging to Spike. Spike noticed the humans to come back.

"Found anything yet?" Mallow asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I have searched for answers for several hours, but no such luck," Sunburst answered.

"No rush," Lana said.

Back on Sora's world, Team Rocket looked around for Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

"Where could those twerps be?" Jessie asked.

"We've been looking for them for several days and so far, no luck," James said. Jessie turns to Meowth.

"Meowth, are you sure this is where they would be by now?" Jessie asked, irritated.

"I am certain, Jess. The twerps would be coming here for a Gym Badge. So, for a change, we would have the drop on them before they even know we're here," Meowth said.

"Then, let's get to work and swipe Pikachu from those goody-good kids and leave them in the dirt," Jessie proclaimed. Team Rocket got to work on ther latest scheme

Back in Equestria, the Alolan nine were helping Sunburst search for an answer when Discord had suddenly appeared before everyone.

"Hello again, everybody. I hope you're adjusting to your new life in Equestria. Gotta admit, it's a real nice place to live; would be nicer if I had added a little bit of choas in the mix," Discord said.

"We have no time to talk, Discord, because we're trying to find a spell to get back into Ultra Space," Hapu told the Spirit of Choas.

"Now why would you wanna go back in there? The whole place is crawling with Ultra Beasts, and you may not be so lucky to get out of there again," Discord warned the Alolan nine.

"Just to find Sora and Kairi. And get back into our world together," Kiawe added.

"Oh that," scoffed Discord. "Well, you'll be happy to know, that they are no longer there." The Alolan nine, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, and Sunburst all looked right at the draconequus.

"What do you mean they're not in Ultra Space anymore?" Mallow asked.

"And how do you about that in the first place?" Sophocles asked.

"I would know because I was just there," Discord explained. He snapped his fingers and a slide machine appeared. A snapshot of him with several Ultra Beasts popped up. "You see, that is me. I was searching high and low for the lovebirds when several Poipole confirmed that they saw them go through an Ultra Wormhole the same time you did." A snapshot of him as a cop interrogating them. So, I figured they had made an unexpected drop into a different world. So, I searched different worlds one by one. So, I came across on world known as Earthland and asked some people in a town called Magnolia and they said they saw a couple of kids and nine ponies matching the description perfectly. Along with four hooded indivuals." A slide of Discord wearing a light brown trenchcoat and a brown fedora shows him talking to a few people.

"You mean you could travel between worlds the whole time?" Lillie asked.

"Hello! Spirit of Choas here. I can travel to different dimensions with a snap of my talons. And I just thought you would like to know that they are okay. And you are welcome by the way," Discord said.

"And you couldn't tell us about it until now?" Sophocles asked.

"It would have been too easy if I just gave you the answer from the word go. Just thought you should experience the surroundings of your current enviroment. And maybe adjust to life in Equestria as humans tends to do," Discord said.

"That could be useful," Illima said, making everyone turn to the Normal Type trainer. "We're glad to know Sora and Kairi are doing alright, so we would appreciate that you get us there as soon as possible. Please." Discord thought for a moment.

"Well, okay. Only because you said please," Discord said. He snaps his talons and the Alolan nine, Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike teleported out of the room leaving him, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart behind.

"Discord! Why did you teleport Spike and the Crusaders too?!" Sunburst exclaimed.

"Oops," Discord said.

Back in Earthland, everyone was continuing to push Guzzlord back to Ultra Space when suddenly, the Alolan nine, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came falling down from the sky, making Kairi, April, Bart look up. They all move as they all dog pile on top of Sora.

"I could have done without the teleportation of us too," Spike groaned.

"We're glad that you're okay, Spike, but could you please got off my back?" Lillie asked.

"Could all of you get of my back?" Sora asked. The Alolan nine got wide-eyed when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sora!" The Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting, Iron Man?" Sora asked. Everyone got off of Sora and they were thrilled to see him again.

"You're alive!" Sophocles cried, hugging him tight.

"The same for you, Sophocles," Sora said feeling his grip.

"How did you get here? Did you find a out of Ultra Space just like we did?" Kairi asked.

"We did. And you wouldn't believe where we've been," Mallow said. The couple looked over to the three fillies and baby dragon.

"Try us," Sora said. Guzzlord's roar is then heard cathing the Alolan nine's attention. "Maybe later." They all got a look at the Ultra Beast and they were shocked to see it.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Hapu exclaimed.

"And Ultra Beast known as Guzzlord," Bart answered the Ground Type trainer's question.

"And who are you?" Acerola asked.

"We can talk later. We have to work together to send it back through that Ultra Wormhole," Kairi said.

"Right," Lillie said. She turns to Spike and the Crusaders. "Spike, you and the girls stay back. It's dangerous." Spike gulped.

"Don't worry about us, Lillie. We got that covered," Spike said.

The Alolan nine sent out their Pokémon to assist in sending Guzzlord back to Ultra Space. Everyone combined their attacks and manges to push the large Ultra Beast through the Ultra Wormhole before it closes. The Fairy Tail wizards, Ninja Turtles, and ponies were exhausted from the intense battle as were Sora and Kairi's Pokémon.

"It's over," Sora sighed.

"So glad," Lucy added. Virgo appears before Lucy.

"Since victory is ours, princess, may I now be punished?" Virgo requested.

"We can talk about that later," Lucy said, sending Virgo back.

"See ya around, beautiful," Loke said, vanishing as well.

"Did you see the look on that thing's face dudes? It was all like 'roar' and we were all like, 'we're sending you back' I have gotta tell you, that was pretty epic," Mikey said.

The Alolan nine were shocked to see four giant turtles walking up along with the Pokémon. They didn't know how to react. Spike and the Crusaders were seeing them as well.

"Am I seeing four big turtles?" Mina asked.

"Yes you are, Mina," Sora said.

"And don't worry, they won't bite," Kairi added.

"Unless we're snapping turtles," Donnie added.

Twilight, and the other ponies noticed Spike and the Crusaders with them.

"Spike? How did you get here?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Discord, that's how," Spike said.

The older ponies and the younger ponies were happy to see each other again. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu were relived to see the Alolan nine again. The Fairy Tail wizards approached the other trainers, particularity Natsu.

"Didn't expect you guys to show up like that. And those other things sure did lend a hand," Natsu said, smiling.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"First four big turtles, now a flying talking bue cat?" Lillie asked.

Everyone all returned to the Fairy Tail guild hall, but along the way, the Alolan nine all expplained that they had ended up in Equestria and how they met the Crusaders and Spike. Natsu was stoked on seeing Spike. Even though he is a small dragon, but it didn't contain his excitement. The Ninja Turtles even shared the story of how they became what they are now. The Thunder Legion were amazed to hear how they were ordinary turtles before being mutated and raised by a rat.

Sora had been wondering why Bart was joining them, but he just said, he had nothing else to do, but to challenge Sora into a battle. He accepted the challenge from him. Sora had a question that needed answering.

"Say Bart. There was something I wanted to know and it'll bug me if I don't ask," Sora said.

"What?" Bart asked.

"My thoughts have been on Melmetal. How did you get a hold of that huge Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"I found it as a Meltan back home. There were a whole bunch of them and they were eating all sorts of metal. I never would have imagine how many of those little ones I saw. And not too long afterwards, my Meltan evolved into a Melmetal," Bart explained.

"So Meltan can evolve after all. Professor Oak is sure going to be in for a huge surprise when he hears about this," Sora said.

"How did you get a Meltan?" Bart asked.

"We found Meltan in my backpack and mistook it for some trash, until it fired Flash Cannon from all the poking it was getting," Sora said.

"I see," Bart said.

"Also, I was surprised to see that you had a Dusk Form Lycanroc, just like me," Sora said.

"You have one too?! I thought I was the only one!" Bart said.

"So did I," Sora said.

"Also, those other Pokémon with you, I never saw those before. You from the Galar region?" Sora asked.

"I am," Bart admitted. Sora took out his Pokédex and he scanned Bart's Pokémon.

 **Lycanroc Dusk Form, the Wolf Pokémon**

 **The evold form of Rockruff**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc is a rare sight for only a few trainers are reported to have one in their possession. It is said that this only occurs to a special kind of Pokémon trainer when the sun sets into dusk.**

 **Falinks, the Formation Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Five of them are troopers, and one is the brass.The six of them work together as one Pokémon. Teamwork is also their battle strategy, and they constantly change their formation as they fight. The brass's orders are absolute.**

 **Duraludon, the Alloy Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/Dragon**

 **The hardness of its cells is exceptional, even among Steel Types. It also has a body structure that's resistant to earthquakes.** **Its body resembles polished metal, and it's both lightweight and strong. The only drawback is that it rusts easily.** **It shares a fierce rivalry with Tyranitar.**

"Whoa," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "My Pokédex couldn't get info on Melmetal. Could Melmetal be a new kind of Pokémon just like Meltan?"

"That could be possible, Sora," Kairi said.

"I thought the same thing as she did," Bart said. "I'm going to admit I was surprised by how something so tiny could turn into something so huge."

"Like you're the only one, Bart," Sora said.

"Any idea on how you're going to head back home, Bart?" Kairi asked.

"If I knew, I would have already thought of it. I guess I'm stuck here until then," Bart said. He looked over to Sora. "You said you found Meltan in your backpack right?"

"Um, yeah. We all had to assume that it was a new species of Pokémon," Sora said.

"Also, I heard those little fillies mention something about you winning the Pokémon League back in the Kanto region. But, the problem is I have never even heard of you. I also did a little detective work. You, her, and your friends aren't from the same Earth as me," Bart concluded. Sora and Kairi let it all sink in as they had looked at each other.

"So, you're from an alternate Earth, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. So, I wanna see how tough you are when I challenged you into a Pokémon battle," Bart said. "We can have our match first thing tomorrow."

"I was wondering when we were gonna have it," Sora said. The two trainers shook hands holding each other to the upcoming battle. The couple joined Lucy back to her apartment for one more night as the Alolan girls went with April at Fairy Hills and the Alolan boys stayed with the Staruss siblings. Morning came as Bart and Sora got ready for their battle. It was taking place at Magnolia's South Gate Park.

It drew in quite a crowd from all over the city. Also from other guilds as well. The Trimens were drawn to it as well as Lyon, Sherry, Shelia, and a man with huge eyebrows and a dog faced man. With them is a large bald-headed man with a long goatee. With the Trimens is a young woman with blonde hair wearing a strapless light pink dress and she wore a fair mount of jewelry.

Coming in is a group of men that appear to be from a different guild. One of them looked pretty sadistic. In another section, three individuals accompanied by two exceeds, with one of them wearing a pink frog suit. One is a young man with blonde hair wearing white and the other is a young man wearing black and he had black hair. One is a young woman with short white hair and she had keys similar to Lucy's. There were two women present and one of them resembled a cat and the other had long purple hair resembling a Japanese princess style haircut. She wore an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. Her cuffs of the jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, She wore a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

Sora and Bart got into position as they got ready for their battle. Illima had stepped in acting as referee. Kairi sat along with her Pokémon, the Pichu, the rest of the Alolan nine, the ponies, Spike, Ninja Turtles, April, and Fairy Tail wizards to watch the battle about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What you are about to witness is a Pokémon between Bart against Sora! Both trainers are using six Pokémon each and the battle is over when all six are unable to continue! Trainers! Are you ready?!" Illima announced.

"Yes!" Sora and Bart announced.

"Then, let the battle begin!" Illima instructed. Bart makes the first move, taking out a Pokéball and gets ready to throw it.

"You're in first, Electivire!" Bart shouted when he threw his Pokéball. It let out a loud yell upon entry. Sora took out a Pokéball as he made his first choice.

"Go right in, Larvitar!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens as Larvitar enters the battle against Electivire. A lot of murmurs were going around as why he chose a small Pokémon like Larvitar against a large Pokémon like Electivire.

"He's sending Larvitar against that thing? Why would he do that?" Natsu asked.

"Because he knows Electivire's Electric Type attacks won't have any effect since Larvitar is a Ground Type. Bart knows that too," Kairi said.

"Electivire! Signal Beam!" Bart ordered. Electivire fired Signal Beam right at Larvitar.

"Dodge and use Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar avoids the beam and sends out a a barrage of rocks. The attack strikes Electivire, but it blocks the attacks with its arms.

"Electivire! Use Focus Blast!" Bart ordered. Electivire forms a blue ball of energy and sends it towards Larvitar.

"Block it with Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Larvitar blocked the attack with Dark Pulse making a small explosion.

"What a lucky break," Lucy said.

"Yeah, but Bart's not finished yet," Mallow said.

"Electivire! Signal Beam again!" Bart ordered. Bart fired Signal Beam, but Larvitar avoids the attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Larvitar fires Dark Pulse and it strikes Electivire on the spot. "Now use Earthquake!" Larvitar jumps in the air and the whole battlefield starts shaking. Everyone held on to something as the Earthquake took effect. Electivire fell to the ground, feeling the effect. "Now use Crunch!" Larvitar lands a bite on Electivire's arm.

"Shake it off!" Bart called out. Electivire tries to shake off Larvitar, but his hold was too great. Sora saw how fast Electivire was tiring itself out.

"Okay Larvitar! Let go and hurl Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar fires Rock Slide and it strikes Electivire, knocking it out. Illima raises his right hand.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Larvitar wins!" Illima announced.

"One down and five to go," Acerola said.

"That was impressive," Raph said.

"It sure was. Just how did he do that?" Gray asked.

"He used his head, that's how," Hapu said. Bart calls back Electivire and looked right at his Pokéball.

"You did your best, Electivire. Take a good long rest," Bart said, taking out another Pokéball. "It's your turn now, Falinks!" He shouted when the Pokéball opens and Falinks got into position upon entry.

"So, he's sending in a Falinks. A good choice against a Rock Type like Larvitar," Lillie said.

"I thought you said Larvitar is a Ground Type," Natsu said.

"Larvitar is a Rock Type and a Ground Type. Falinks has the advantage since being a Fighting Type," Sophocles said.

"I'm guessing he wants to get back at Sora for taking down Electivire," April said.

"Falinks! Start off with No Retreat!" Bart ordered. Falinks used this move on Larvitar just so Sora wouldn't be able to switch any of his Pokémon. Sora tried to make a switch, but it wasn't working.

"What the?! Why isn't Larvitar coming back?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Because Falinks used No Retreat. It not only keeps you from switching your Pokémon, but it also raises Falinks's stats," Bart explained. "Comes in handy when trying to catch a wild Pokémon."

"Good to know. Larvitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar forms rocks around himself and sends them right at the formation Pokémon. Bart wasn't easy to scare off.

"Falinks! Rock Smash!" Bart ordered. Falinks moved towards the rocks and splits to smash them all into tiny pebbles. "No use Megahorn!" The brass's horn glows light green and grows larger. Falinks charges towards Larvitar.

"Block it it!" Sora called out. Larvitar grabbed Falinks by the horn and holds his ground against the formation Pokémon. Both Pokémon weren't backing off one little bit.

Unknown by anyone, watching the battle is a girl that appears to be thirteen years of age with very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a smallahoge large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She is also barefooted.

The girl was impressed by how well they handled their Pokémon and how well they in turn work with their trainers. Larvitar and Falinks continiued to hold their ground waiting for the other to slip up.

"Larvitar! Give Falinks a toss!" Sora called out. Larvitar lifted the brass and held it in his right hand. The other five individuals were stunned to see what Larvitar was doing. Larvitar rolled the brass like a bowling ball and hit all of the others like bowling spins.

"Strike!" Mikey and Pinkie both said in unison.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen," Kiawe said.

"Can Falinks keep going after taking that hit?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Only one way to see," Lana said. Falinks tried to get back up, but it was too hurt from that bowling ball trick and laid on the ground in a daze. Illima raises his right hand.

"Falinks is unable to battle! Larvitar wins!" Illima announced.

"That answers that," Shining Armor said.

"Impressive. The boy has shown such real potential," the large man said.

"I agree, Jura. From what we have heard from Gray, I didn't doubt his skills; especially when dealing with a larger opponent and one that can come apart," Lyon said.

"I gotta admit, I thought that first one was going to mop the floor with that small fry, but I guess I was wrong," the dog man said.

"So did I, Toby. The way that spiky-haired kid turned the size tables on that yeti thing took me by surprise," the man with large eyebrows added.

"He had love on his side," Sherry said.

Bart calls Falinks back inside and he takes out another Pokéball and threw in the air.

"It's your turn now, Lycanroc!" Bart shouted and Lycanroc howls upon entry.

"Bart's next Pokémon is his Lycanroc. And it's a Dusk Form Lycanroc," Hapu said.

"And Sora is the only trainer I know who has one," Mallow said.

"Seriously? The only one you know about?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"This was a sight I never thought I would see," Kairi said.

"This should be interesting to watch," Acerola said. Sora saw how tired Larvitar was and he calls back Larvitar and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Meganium!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and the first thing Meganium does is charge right into Sora and nuzzles him. He wheezes, "Love you too, but we have a battle here."

"Why did Meganium just do that to Sora?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Meganium has been like that ever since Sora first caught her. She was such a stubborn little Chikorita; not accepting defeat as an option," Kairi explained.

"And juding how he took it, it seems that he's very used to it," Donnie said.

"Sure looks that way to me," Rainbow Dash said.

"Abd by sending out Meganium, Sora has the advantage in Type when it comes to Lycanroc," Hapu said.

"Meganium! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium stretches her vines towards Lycanroc, but Bart wasn't gonna have it.

"Lycanroc! Counter!" Bart ordered. Lycanroc's body glows in an orange aura and the vines smacks Meganium in the face. "Now use Accelerock!" Lycanroc darts itself towards Megnium and strikes Meganium hard.

"Meganium! Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium fires a flurry of flower petals right towards the wolf Pokémon.

"Lycanroc! Dodge and use Stone Edge!" Bart ordered. Lycanroc jumps in the air and sends out a trail of stones pointing up and glowing blue.

"Meganium! Try to dodge it! Hurry!" Sora called out. The herb Pokémon runs to her left, but the stones came too fast and they quickly caught up to her. "Petal Blizzard again!" Meganium fires the same flurry of flower petals and they scatter all around.

"Another flow of flower petals," Gajeel deadpanned

"So pretty," Asuka said, catching some of the petals.

"You're telling me," Scootaloo said.

"What is he planning to do?" Romeo asked.

"He must be planning to throw Lycanroc off guard just by firing Petal Blizzard right at it," Lillie stated.

"And with so many flower petals, Lycanroc won't be able to block with Counter; pretty clever," Kiawe said.

"Your boyfriend sure is a smart one, Kairi," Lucy said.

"Sure is," Kairi agreed.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

Bart knew Sora was trying something to throw Lycanroc off guard, but he wasn't gonna have it. He took out Lycanroc's Pokéball and calls Lycanroc back inside. Once Lycanroc was inside, he takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Charizard!" Bart shouted. The Pokéball opens and his Charizard roars upon entry. Sora knew Meganium is weak against Fire Type attacks, so he decided to switch with Feraligatr just to play it safe. Once Meganium was inside her Pokéball, Sora took out Feraligatr's Pokéball.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Feraligatr lets out a loud roar as well.

"Good choice for switching Meganium for Feraligatr on Sora's part," Lillie said.

"Especially since Feraligatr has the advantage being a Water Type Pokémon," Sophocles said.

"That one is pretty obvious since water puts out water anyway," Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed. How does Bart hope to win against Sora now?" Rarity asked.

"Bart might have a way. Where we're from the phrase is there's more than one way to skin a cat," Sophocles said.

"Skin a cat?" Fluttershy gasped.

The yellow pegasus and exceeds all glare at the Electric Type trainer with concern by his choice of words.

"I didn't mean that literally," Sophocles said in his defense.

"Word of advice: don't just anything about skinning animals around an animal-loving pony like Fluttershy," Starlight said.

"Or to any of us for that matter," Carla added.

"I think he meant Bart has some other tricks up his sleeve about how to deal with Water Types, right?" Hapu asked.

"Of course I did," Sophocles said.

"You mean Fire Type Pokémon like Charizard can beat Water Type Pokémon like Feraligatr?" Twilight asked surprised.

"If given the right attacks, they might," Lillie said.

"Charizard! Thunder Punch!" Bart ordered. "Charizard's fist emits electricity and heads towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr waited for Charizard to get in proper reach and landed an icy bite on Charizard's arm. Feraligatr held right on, but Charizard starts using Thunder Punch to get Feraligatr to let go of its arm. Feraligatr felt the shocks, but it wasn't going to be enough to get him to let go of Charizard. One more punch was enough to force Feraligatr to let go.

"Charizard! Shadow Claw!" Bart ordered. Charizard's claws emits a showdoy aura and heads towards the crocodilian Pokémon.

"Feraligatr! Block it!" Sora called out. Feraligatr grabs Charizard by the claws and both had held on to the best of their abilities. "Water Gun!" Feraligatr fires Water Gun right into Charizard's face. "Now use Slash!" Feraligatr swipes his claws onto Charizard.

"Don't take that laying down! Dragon Pulse!" Bart ordered. Charizard forms a dragon-like aura and sends it right towards Feraligatr, but he wasn't gonna have it.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Feraligatr moves out of the way before the attack could strike at Feraligatr. "Water Gun again!" Feraligatr fires Water Gun and heads right towards Charizard.

"Dodge and use Blast Burn!" Bart ordered. Charizard's body becomes engulfed with flames. Charizard sends the flames right towards Feraligatr and engulfs him in the fire. Everyone watching watched in awe as the flames were burning intensely. Once the flames had subsided, Feraligatr is seen still standing, but had some slight burns on him.

"Did you just see that? Still standing," Shining Armor said.

"Blast Burn is a way more powerful move than I thought," Kiawe said. "Even for a Fire Type attack, it dealt heavy damage onto Feraligatr."

"Feraligatr! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr moved in towards Charizard with his fangs emitting ice and lands a bite onto Charizard.

"Why didn't Charizard just move out of the way before Feraligatr bite it?" Twilight asked.

"Because Charizard used Blast Burn, he won't be able to move after using it," Kairi said.

"Okay Feraligatr! Water Gun! Full power!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fired a full powered Water Gun and it gives Charizard a pretty good hit. Once Feraligatr had ceased his attack, Charizard is still standing from that attack and is panting from the Blast Burn he used and the Water Gun he just took. Feraligatr was pretty tired as well. Both fully evolved Pokémon stared into each other and Charizard fell to the ground exhausted. Illima raises his right hand.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!" Illima announced. Bart calls back Charizard and Sora calls back Feraligatr seeing how tired he was. Bart took out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Come back right out, Lycanroc!" Bart shouted. The wolf Pokémon takes its stance as did when battling Meganium, but it wasn't finished yet. Sora takes out another Pokéball and throws it in the air.

"Back to action, Meganium!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Meganium comes right back out.

"He's sending Meganium back out?" Rarity asked.

"We've seen this before," Kairi said. Everyone all looked at her.

"You have?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Sora did the same thing to a trainer named Sally when he was in the finals of the Indigo Plateau," Kairi said. "He wants to finish what he started before. And that's how he wants to finish it."

"I remember that battle. Her Wigglytuff got hit pretty bad with Crobat's Cross Poison and she switched with her Wigglytuff for her Jynx," Mallow said.

"And that earned a double knockout when they combined their attacks," Acerola said.

"Whoa," The Cutie Mark Crusaders all said.

"So, sending Meganium back out are you, Sora? It's not gonna be enough to take down my Lycanroc; not even Water, Fighting, Steel, and Ground Type can scare it away," Bart said.

"Meganium! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium sends Vine Whip to smack the wolf Pokémon on the spot, but Bart saw through that one.

"Didn't you learn from the last time? My Lycanroc can block it with its Counter attack. Lycanroc! Counter!" Bart ordered. Lycanroc blocks the attack with Counter, but Sora saw right through that one.

"I did. Meganium!" Sora called out and Meganiumjumps out of the way of her own attack and the vines returns right back to her.

"That was unexpected," Kiawe said.

"Meganium dodged her own attack?" Cadence asked.

"Just like Sora to try something new," Sophocles said.

"Ya mean he never tried that before?" Applejack asked.

"I would remember if he tried that one," Kairi said.

"No doubt about it," Leo said. "You've known him so long, it's only natural to know someone like I would know about my brothers."

"It helps doesn't it?" Kairi asked.

"It does," Leo said.

"Now Bart is gonna have to think of something new himself," Raph said.

"Lycanroc! Accelerock!" Bart ordered. Lycanroc charges towards Meganium as soon as she lands on the ground.

"Meganium! Body Slam!" Sora ordered. Meganium jumps in the air again and slams her body into Lycanroc pretty hard. Lycanroc was now paralyzed.

"Lycanroc's paralyzed! Now it won't be able to move so much," Lillie said.

"And what does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sora has a chance to finish off Lycanroc," Lana said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pinkie cheered holding a pair of pink and white pom-poms. "Go, Sora, go, Sora, go!"

"Meganium! Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium fired Petal Blizzard and the wolf Pokémon was paralyzed and wasn't quick enough to dodge and got hit by the attack hard. Lycanroc had fallen to the ground, beaten. Illima raises his right hand.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Meganium wins!" Illima announced. The crowd starts to mumur just impressed how this battle was getting. And how Sora had managed to take down four of Bart's Pokémon. He calls back Lycanroc and pulls out his next Pokéball.

"Not bad, Sora. You already to take out more than half of my team. But, my next two Pokémon are going to give you such a hard time. You ready for them?" Bart asked. Sora figured Bart was saving Duraludon and Melmetal for last, so he was expecting that any one of them are next. He had Larvitar and Typhlosion to deal with them since being Steel Types.

"I'm ready for anything for anything you can throw at me, Bart," Sora said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Bart said. He throws his Pokéball. "Duraludon! Go!" The Pokéball opens and Duraludon enters the battle. Sora looked over to Meganium and he saw she wanted to battle against Duraludon depsite her attacks not being to be able to do much damage against Duraludon.

"If you wanna stay in this, then I'll support your decision, Meganium," Sora said.

"Is Sora seriously sticking with Meganium?!" Hapu exclaimed.

"Looks like it," Mina said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"It is for Sora because Steel and Dragon Type Pokémon are resistant to Grass and Normal Type attacks; and that's what Meganium has," Sophocles said.

"I think it's because Meganium wants to battle against Duraludon," Kairi said. Everyone looked at her. "We all saw how much of a stubborn streak she had from when we first met her; and she didn't give up even once, so I doubt Meganium is going to give up now."

"I'm not surprised, because she always did have that stubborn streak to her," Acerola said.

"Meganium! Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium fired another flurry of flower petals and headed right towards Duraludon, but it just stood its ground, taking the attack. Duraludon was taking very little damage from Petal Blizzard, but not too much.

"Duraludon! Metal Burst!" Bart ordered. Duraludon's body starts glowing. It forms a ball of energy and sends it right towards Meganium. She got hit hard and Meganium got knocked out from the attack. Illima raises his left hand.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Duraludon wins!" Illima announced.

"Bart had finally took one of Sora's Pokémon. Incredible," Erza said impressed.

"About time, because it was getting just plain one-sided," Gray said.

"But, knowing Sora, he'll make a big bounce when he get into a corner," Kiawe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked.

"Just watch and find out," Mallow said.

Sora takes out another Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Go for it, Typhlosion!" Sora shouted. Typhlosion comes out and flames flares from his neck. "Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire and heads towards Duraludon.

"Duraludon! Breaking Swipe!" Bart ordered. Duraludon swings its tail and strikes Typhlosion hard. "Dragon Claw!" Duraludon slashes at Typhlosion with its claws giving off a purple aura.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired Flamethrower and Duraludon took the hit, but it wasn't even making Duraludon slow down. Duraludon starting glowing again and Sora knew what was coming next. "Cease fire, Typhlosion!" He did stop, it was too late.

"Metal Burst!" Bart ordered. Duraludon fired Metal Burst and it struck Typhlosion hard and he was knocked out. Illima raises his left hand.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Duraludon wins!" Illima announced.

"And makes two Sora lost," Raph said.

"Poor Sora," Fluttershy said, sadly.

"That's not gonna stop him," Lana said.

"No," Mina said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just like we said, he always bounces back," Acerola said.

Sora calls back Typhlosion and he figured he could tire out Duraludon for a bit before knocking it out. He still had Pikachu, Feraligatr, Larvitar, and Meltan to deal with it. He made his choice and threw it.

"Back to action, Larvitar!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Larvitar re-enters the battle.

"You should know Rock Type Pokémon are vulnerable to Steel Types, don't you?" Bart scoffed.

"Yeah, but you should know Steel Types are vulnerable to Ground Types as well," Sora countered.

"That I do," Bart said. Duraludon glares at Larvitar and huffs quite hostility towards the rock shed Pokémon. Sora remembered the Pokédex stating Duraludon gaving a rivalry with Tyranitar and knew that's what Larvitar evolved into after evolving from Pupitar.

"Why is Duralu-ludony looking at Larvitarty like that?" Pinkie asked.

"I think it's because of the rivalry with Tyranitar it has," Lillie said.

"What do you mean?" Shining Armor asked.

"There are some Pokémon that shares a fierce rivalry with one another over trivial things such as territory or for food; but there are some that have these sorts of rivalries since the dawn of history," Lillie said.

"You mean there are Pokémon that can go at it just like dogs and cats?" Scootaloo asked.

"This is amazing!" Twilight said, taking notes. Shining Armor and Cadence both laughed, not surprised seeing her being so studious.

"Duruladon! Breaking Swipe!" Bart ordered. Duruladon walks towards Larvitar and starts to swing its tail at Larvitar, but Sora had an ace up his sleeve.

"Larvitar! Dodge it quickly!" Sora called out. Larvitar dodges Duraludon's attack just by jumping into the left.

"Don't let it get away! Dragon Claw!" Bart ordered. Duraludon comes right at Larvitar again, but he manages to avoid Duruladon's claws. Larvitar eventually gets hit by one swipe, but he manages to regain his posture. "Breaking Swipe again!" Duraludon swings its tail towards Larvitar once again, but Larvitar manages to avoid the attack. Sora's plan was working perfectly; he saw Duraludon was starting to get exhausted from those attacks.

"This is great. Duraludon is starting to get tired. Larvitar may be small, but he's pretty fast," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Larvitar is just dodging from left to right," Lucy said.

"Aye," Happy said.

"Is Larvitar trying to run away? Gajeel asked.

"No," Kairi said. Everyone looked at her again. "Sora must be trying to tire out Duraludon. He must have figured out brute force wasn't enough to get through his steel defense, so he figured that he should tire him out."

"Of course! Instead of relying on sheer strength, he uses speed to immobilize his larger opponent. Such cunning brilliance," Pantherlily said.

"Duruladon! Dragon Claw!" Bart ordered. Duraludon tried to swipe at Larvitar again with his claws, but Larvitar manges to dodge each of Duraludon's attacks. Sora saw how exhausted the alloy Pokémon was getting. At last, he saw an opportunity to strike.

"Larvitar! Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Larvitar fired Dark Pulse and it struck Duruladon in the face, taking a serious hit. "Rock Slide!" Larvitar strikes Duruladon with a barrage of rocks and strikes Duruladon hard on the side. His body was starting to get a few dents on the side. "Now use Earthquake!" Larvitar shakes the ground, and Duraludon has trouble keeping his balance and falls to the ground. "Wrap it up with Dark Pulse!" Larvitar jumps in the air and forms a ball of dark energy and sends it towards Duraludon, but he wasn't calling it quits just yet.

"Duraludon! Fire your Steel Beam!" Bart ordered. Duraludon fired Steel Beam and it strikes Larvitar hard and sends him flying in the air. Larvitar lands back on the ground beaten. Duruladon manges to get back up and starts panting. Illima raises his left hand.

"Larvitar is unable to battle! Duraludon wins!" Illima announced.

"Larvitar just got blasted with that Steel Beam," Sophocles said.

"It doesn't matter, because Sora manages to tire Duraludon out. Looks like his plan worked," Hapu said.

"Bart must have had Duraludon use what half of energy it had left to fire that attack," Donnie said.

"And just how it looks right now, it doesn't look like it has much juice left," Raph said.

"Now Sora has the edge to win it," April said. Sora calls back Larvitar and he smiles.

"Get some rest right now, Larvitar. You've earned it; especially after tiring Duraludon like I wanted you to," Sora said. He puts it away and he pulls out Feraligatr's Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Feraligtar!" The Pokéball opens and Feraligatr roars upon re-entry. "I know you're tired from that battle with Charizard, but I need you to hold on a little longer. Superpower!" Feraligatr's body glows in a light blue aura and charges towards Duraludon.

"Metal Burst!" Bart ordered. Duraludon prepares to use it again, but Feraligatr's Superpower had overwhelmed Duraludon and brought him down for the count. Illima raises his right hand.

"Duraludon is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!" Illima announced.

"Bart just has one left to use," Acerola said.

"Dude," Mikey said.

Everyone watched on as Bart calls back his Duraludon and takes out an Ultra Ball. He held it in his hand for a mement before taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, it comes down to this," Bart said. He prepares to throw his Ultra Ball in the air. "The most powerful Pokémon on my team; be prepared for what is coming." He threw his Ultra Ball in the air and it spins in the air. "Come on out, Melmetal!" The Ultra Ball opens and Melmetal flexed its metallic musles upon entry.

"Melmetal," Lana said.

"I knew he was saving Melmetal for last," Kairi said.

"I just find it hard to believe that's what Meltan evolves into," Sophocles said.

"Same here. I was surprised how it reminded of Meltan," Mallow said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"And I think Sora is going to have a hard time with Melmetal," Hapu said.

"I think so, since Ferligatr is more tired than a moose carrying a huge boulder with its antlers," Applejack said.

"Feraligtar! Superpower!" Sora ordered.

"Memetal! You use Superpower too!" Bart ordered. Melmetal came towards Feraligatr as Feraligatr came towards Feraligatr, but Meltmetal was quick to inflict the attack on the crocodilian Pokémon and knocks him out. Illima raises his left hand.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Melmetal wins!" Illima announced. Sora call back Feraligatr and he looks over to Pikachu.

"I don't expect you to win, Pikachu, but I do expect you to tire out Melmetal just like Larvitar did with Duraludon. You game?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I already know you'll do your best, buddy," Sora said, smiling. "Go! Pikachu!" Pikachu ran to the battlefield. A lot of people watching the battle were cooing over how adorable Pikachu is. Even Sherry and her cousin were affected.

"Oh, what a little cutie!" Shelia said.

"Those little red cheeks just makes it even cuter!" Sherry said. Bart chuckled as he saw through Sora's scheme.

"He must be planning to use the speed versus power strategy just like the last time. I'll just have Melmetal follow Pikachu move for move," Bart said in his thoughts. He ordered out loud. "Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" Melmetal began to swing its body around around and sways its arms about. Melmetal spins around and heads towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu uses his speed attack to avoid Melmetal's signature attack. Melmetal stretched its arms out and Pikachu manages to dodge the attack, but Melmetal was getting more ruthless with each attempt.

"Pikachu is dodging Melmetal's attacks, but Melmetal isn't even tired yet," Kiawe said.

"I wonder how long Pikachu would keep up the speed?" Starlight asked.

"Hopefully long enough," Lana said.

Melmetal kept swinging at Pikachu and then he got struck by the hex nut hand and Pikachu gets sent flying in the air.

"Pikachu!" Sora shouted. "Hang in there!" Pikachu manages to flip and land on the ground like a cat landing on its feet. "That was great! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it gives Melmetal quite a shock. Many of the spectators were stunned to see what electricity he let out and how it was able to shock Melmetal.

"Don't take that laying down, Melmetal! Fire your Flash Cannon!" Bart ordered. Melmetal fired Flash Cannon and Pikachu manages to dodge the attack using his speed. But, Pikachu got caught in the debris and fell back to the ground. "Now use Double Iron Bash!" Melmetal spun around again and swung its arm to strike him, but Pikachu avoids Melmetal's first attack only to get hit by the second attack. Melmetal felt its body struck by static electricity and fell on its knee. Kairi, Togepi, the Pichu, the rest of the Alolan nine, the Ninja Turtles, April, the ponies, and the Fairy Tail wizards were certain Sora was close to winning, but the large hex nut Pokémon was still standing.

"That was so close," Kiawe said.

"I knew Melmetal is tough, but it's tougher than I thought," Mallow said.

"The same can be said with me, Mallow. That Melmetal is really dishing it out and so is Pikachu," Donnie said.

"The way Pikachu was running around, it kinda like the way Yoda fought in those Star Wars movies," Mikey said.

"Pikachu must have done a lot of laps, because the speed is pretty awesome, but Pikachu is nowhere near as fast as me," Rainbow Dash said.

"Melmetal! Superpower!" Bart ordered. Melmetal's body glows light blue and stretched one of its arms to strike Pikachu, but he manages to avoid the attack just by rolling to the left. "Don't let Pikachu get away!" Melmetal swung both its arms and Pikachu manages to dodge each blow. this was tiring out both Pikachu and Melmetal in the process. The plan to make Melmetal exhausted was working the same as as Duraludon. Bart said in his thoughts, "I don't believe it! I saw right through his plan and he's still getting the best of Melmetal's size and speed. I have to put an end to this now!" Bart spoke out loud, "Melmetal! Thunderbolt!" Melmetal fires Thunderbolt and sends it right towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! You use Thunderbolt too!" Sora ordered. Both Pokémon fired their electric attacks and they hold it back against each other. Not one was overpowering the other. It kept up until an explosion occured and both Pokémon wwere taken by the blast. Everyone watching shielded their eyes from the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, both Pikachu and Melmetal were still standing and they were panting heavily. They stared into each other while panting. Pikachu fell to the ground out of exhaustion while Melmetal was still standing. Illima raises his left hand.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Melmetal wins!" Illima announced. Sora walked up to Pikachu and picks him up in his arms.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Sora asked with concern.

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded.

"You did great. And you tired out Melmetal like I wanted you to," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You should rest up for a while, you've earned it," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Sora retook his position as Kairi comes and takes Pikachu in her arms. She rejoined the others as Lucy was holding Togepi. Fluttershy held Pikachu in her forelegs and patting him on the head. Sora tokk out his last Pokéball and he threw it in the air.

"Go! Meltan!" The Pokéball opens and Meltan comes right out. Meltan spins its headupon entry. Many of the spectators were dumbfounded by the size of Meltan.

"That thing is so very puny," one man said.

"No joke. How is that little shrimp going to overpower that big thing?" Another man asked.

Many more people were voicing their opionions, but Bart wasn't even phased by the sudden appearence of this tiny Pokémon one bit. He remembered not to underestimate his opponents no matter how weak or how small they looked, because even he knew so much power can come from small packages. It was that and he noticed how tired out it looked from that battle with Pikachu; plus from the paralysis.

"Melmetal, don't think it'll be an easy win. Do what you can for a quick win," Bart said. Melmetal nodded and got into position for battle. Meltan looked at its evolved form and tears form in its eyes, wondering if it could be as cool as Melmetal. "Melmetal! Flash Cannon!"

"Meltan! You use Flash Cannon too!" Sora ordered. Meltan and Melmetal fired Flash Cannon and both had collided with each other, resulting in a small explosion.

"Melmetal! Superpower!" Bart ordered.

"Meltan! Dodge and use Headbutt!" Sora called out. Meltan charged towards Meltan and swun its arm down on Meltan, but it dodged the attack and landed a Headbutt on Melmetal's arm. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Meltan fired Thunderbolt and it gave Melmetal a shock on the head.

"Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" Bart ordered. Melmetal swung its body around to deliever the blow to Meltan. Meltan jumps onto Melmetal's arm and crawled around. Melmetal tries to bat Meltan off, but no such luck. Meltan crawls around like a hamster in someone's clothing and Melmetal tries to shake Meltan off.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked.

"You got me, Metallica," Raph said.

"Meltan must be getting to Meltan just by crawling around on it," Kairi said.

"I don't think Melmetal likes that," Fluttershy said.

"And I don't think Bart likes that either," Starlight said.

"Melmetal! Thunderbolt! Shock Meltan to get it off!" Bart ordered.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Melmetal used Thunderbolt on itself while Meltan Hardens its body and takes the damage as its eye forms into a star. Melmetal ceases its attack, but Meltan is still on it; it's hurt, but still holding on.

"Meltan is still holding on just after taking that hit; even if it used its own attack on itself," Bart said. Melmetal was hurt, but still standing.

"Melmetal used its own attack on itself?! Why?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Just to get Meltan off," Sophocles said.

"I think Meltan took some damage too," Juvia said.

"I think you're right, but it looks like Meltan can keep going longer than Melmetal can," Lillie said.

Melmetal swings its hex nut hand on Meltan only to dodge and jump on its head. Melmetal swings its hand to smack Meltan off, but it jumps in the air to avoid it and it hits itself in the face.

"Okay Meltan! Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Meltan headbutted Melmetal on the top on the head as fast as a bullet and it brings Melmetal onto its knees. "Now fire a full powered Flash Cannon!" Meltan built up some energy before it let out a powerful Flash Cannon and strikes it hard in the face and Melmetal started to fall on the back slowly. Everyone were amazed by how a tiny little creature was able to beat something so huge. Illima raises his right hand.

"Melmetal is unable to battle! Meltan wins! Sora wins the battle!" Illima announced. Everyone all cheered to Sora for his victory. The Fairy Tail wizards were among them for Sora's victory. Natsu grins and he went up to Sora.

"That was so very awesome, Sora! You gave it what you had and you didn't give up even once! Everything you threw is a sign that you're Fairy Tail material!" Natsu praised.

"Aye! Meltan might be puny, but it was still pretty cool!" Happy added.

Bart walked over to Melmetal and helped it up on its feet.

"You okay, Melmetal?" Bart asked. Melmetal nodded sorely. "Don't feel bad about losing. You gave it everything you had and I'll always be proud of you. I can guarantee it."

Suddenly, Discord had appeared before everyone and he applauded to Sora for his victory. He wore face paint matching Sora's clothes and wore a giant foam finger.

"Bravo! Bravo! Woo!" Discord cheered. "Yeah!" Sora, Kairi, the Fairy Tail wizards, Ninja Turtles, and April were surprised to see a creature suddenly appear before them. "That was totally epic! I was at the edge of my seat!"

"Discord!" The ponies all exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just teleport us back when you had the chance?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Just wanted to see the battle between Sora and Bart. I was watching the battle closely and I was at the edge of my seat," Discord said. "So at the edge of my seat, I nearly ran out of popcorn."

"Can you send us all back to our worlds, Discord?" Sora asked.

"Of course I can. But, I only want your autograph to make it complete," Discord said, taking out an autograph book. Sora signed a page on it. Sora turned to the Fairy Tail wizards and they all smiled. Sora looked at the ponies, Spike and the Ninja Turtles. He even looked over to Bart.

"Hey Bart," Sora said, walking up to him. "Why don't you come with me, Kairi, and my other friends in our journey? We could always use one more." Bart smiled at the offer and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, Sora. But, I already have my own journey. And maybe I'll stick around here for a while. But, I'm hoping maybe one day we can see each other again and I can challenge you into another battle," Bart said. Sora nods.

"You can count on it, Bart," Sora said. The two trainers both shook hands and promised each other another Pokémon battle when they cross paths again, somehow. Bart took one last look at the group and took his leave. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine were getting ready to set off. The ponies and Spike were bringing back some souvenirs and the Ninja Turtles were having some pizza to go. They got everything ready for their departure as Discord had opened three doorways for each world. One was of Sora's earth, exactly where they were before entering Ultra Space. The second door is of Equestria in the Castle of Friendship. On the other side is Sunburst and Flurry Heart waiting for them to get back. And finally is the Ninja Turtles home in the sewers. The groups took some looks at each other.

"So, this is it right?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it," Twilight said.

"I guess we knew we would have to depart for home at some point," Leo added.

"Yeah, that's true, Leo," Sora said. He smiled and he shook Leonardo's hand and he gave Sora a noogie on his head. The Cutie Mark Crusaders went up to the Alolan nine and they hugged them and they hugged the fillies back. Spike a smile and shook Illima's hand. Pinkie gave Mikey a cupcake and Mikey gave Pinkie a pizza slice with candy and popcorn on it and they both ate what they were given. As they all got ready to depart for their worlds, Lucy walked up to them.

"If you're heading off for home, I guess I can give you all a little something; apparently three things," Lucy said.

"What?" Sora asked. Lucy raised her finger into the air.

"When a wizard leaves the Fairy Tail guild, there are three rules you must live by!" Lucy started.

"Three rules?" Kairi asked.

"The first rule: never share any sensitive information about the guild to anyone just as long you shall live. The second rule: you must never contact any client you have worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain. And the third and final rule: although our paths must stray; promise to live the rest of your lives to the fullest. That means you must treat everyday as it was the last day of your lives," Lucy instructed. "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends. Treasure them just as long as you shall live."

The groups were astonished by how welcomed they all felt. Even though they never officially joined the guild, but they knew they would miss each other by leaving.

The Fairy Tail wizards gave them the farewell ceremony.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I wish you luck on your journey and pray for dreams to become a reality," Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy. It's just hard to say goodbye to the new friends we made in just a short time," Sora said.

"It's not goodbye, Sora," Lucy corrected him. "I know we will meet again." Sora smiled and she hugged both Sora and Kairi tight. "Just take care of each other." Sora nodded. The groups said their goodbyes to each other and returned to their own worlds.

The ponies had arrived back home in Equestria and Flurry Heart went over to her parents and they embraced her. Discord even teleported back just in time.

"What happened?" Sunburst asked.

"Sunburst, it's a very long story," Twilight said.

In the New York sewers in their world, the Ninja Turtles and April returned home and Splinter had just entered the room.

"My sons! What has happened?! Where have you been?" Splinter asked.

"I know we have a lot to explain, father," Leo said. "We just don't expect you to believe it when we tell you."

Right in Sora's world, the group had finally came back and they all smiled having to see the familiar scene.

"Exactly where we left off," Sora said.

"But, how long were we gone? The last time this happened, we were only gone for a few hours," Lillie said. Sora accessed his Pokédex to check the date and time.

"Just in three days. I guess the dimensional times difference didn't occur when we got into Ultra Space," Sora said.

"There must be different laws," Sophocles said.

"I'm just glad that we're back," Hapu said.

"Me too," Mina said.

Sora had acessed the app on his Pokédex and exchanged Meganium and Feraligatr, for Pineco and Heracross. He handed it over to Kairi and she exchanged Abra, Magby, Tyrogue, and Machop for Seel, Elekid, Bounsweet, and Rockruff. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine made a stop to camp for the night, but not too far, Team Rocket had finally set up the ultimate trap.

"There! It is done!" Jessie said.

"The ultimate trap," James added.

"A trap so ingenious, we couldn't have done it better ourselves," Meowth said. Wobbufett popped up.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

It turns out to be a bathhouse for Pokémon. They had a Meowth enjoying a bubbly bubble bath.

"Just when the twerps sees how filthy their Pokémon must be, they will not be able to resist letting them have a bath to wash away all the dirt and grime," Jessie said.

"A clever and well thought out plan, Jessie!" James added.

"And when those kids are waiting for their Pokémon to be squeaky clean, we can be out of there faster than a Doduo in a marathon," Meowth said. As Team Rocket had cheered, a Fearow flew onto the sign and pecked on it, causing it to collapse. The Fearow flew away and they turned to see the place in shambles. "Should have guessed this would happen."

"This is all you fault, James! You and your ideas!" Jessie accused.

"Me?! What the hell do you mean?! It was your stupid ass plan!" James barked at her.

"I'm with Jimmy here! It was all your idea!" Meowth agreed.

"Wobbu, Wobbu, Wobbu!" Wobbufett added. Jessie glares at the patient Pokémon.

"Who the hell side are you even on?!" Jessie hissed, calling back Wobbufett. Team Rocket continues arguing as a familiar figure approaced them. It was Rasputin the Mad Thief.

"Enough!" Rasputin shouted. The Team Rocket memebers stopped their arguing when they all turned to see Rasputin once again. "You three! With me now!" Not needing to be told twice, they followed him back to Mahogany Town for an assignment.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine, the couple sat and gazed at the starlight.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it is," Sora agreed. "Not as beautiful as you are." Kairi was moved and she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. They broke the kiss and then Kairi thought of something.

"Wanna know something, Sora? I kinda miss them," Kairi said.

"If you mean Lucy, Natsu, Leo, Twilight and the others, then I guess I do too," Sora said.

"You guess?" Kairi raised a brow.

"Okay, okay, I really do. Those turtles were awesome and the ponies were nice; and not to mention Lucy had been a good hostess to us; and those Fairy Tail wizards were just as awesome, but I gotta admit, they made us feel welcomed," Sora said.

"Sure did. I know we just got back, but I can't help but wonder what they're up to?" Kairi asked.

"Probably doing what they were doing before we met them, but we kinda left some memories behind," Sora said. "I know I won't forget them." Kairi leans on Sora's shoulder and he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I won't forget them either. But, what do you think how it'll look if we tell Lusamine about our experience and our encounter with Guzzlord?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to admit, I haven't even come to close to thinking of that, but I'm sure we can think of something," Sora gulped at the thought of Lusamine chewing him out. He knew that'll be a bridge he'll have to cross when he comes to it; but he wasn't going to worry about it for right now.

"Do you think the others have already fell asleep? I think we should do that too," Kairi suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Kairi," Sora agreed. The couple went into the tent they were sharing with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana and kissed each other on the lips before they drifted off into sleep.

All's well that ends well, but what is Team Rocket up to in Mahogany Town? What kind of diabolical scheme could be going through those evil minds of theirs? Just wait and see until the next chapter.


	173. The Lake of Rage

**Episode 173: The Lake of Rage**

On the very next moring, Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine all headed towards Mahogany Town for Sora's upcoming Gym battle, but first, they have decided to set off to see the Lake of Rage, in which memory serves to be said to have been formed by rampaging Gyarados long ago. Just as the group were making their way, a trainer had ventured through the woods and he grumbles to himself. The group took notice of him and how he was sulking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"If you must know, some trainer I battled against just called my Pokémon weak and pathetic. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? I have never been so insulted!" The trainer said.

"What? He said that to you? What a jerk," Sora said.

"Yes, yes! That's what I called him, but he just smudges me and walks away just like that," the trainer scowled. "That guy is so rude, he could make a Primeape smile."

"Sorry to hear that," Sora said.

"Don't be, because I didn't wanna trouble you with it, even after you asked; but it was considerate of you to ask," the trainer said. "I have pretty cool Pokémon and the way he battled is proof of how awesome he is."

"I feel the same way for all of my other Pokémon. I'd be proud of them even if they don't win," Sora said. The trainer then got an idea.

"Hey! How about you have a battle with me? The name's Ron," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Sora," Sora introduced as well. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Let's make it three on three," Ron suggested. "All I'm asking is for you to bring your A-game!"

"And you've got it!" Sora said. Both trainers took out their Pokéballs and got ready to battle each other. Kairi and the Alolan nine watched on as they were rooting for Sora to win. Ron threw his Pokéball forward.

"Go! Nidoran!" Ron shouted. A male Nidoran enters the battle and his ears all risen. Sora threw the Pokéball forward as he made his first choice.

"Go! Pineco!" Sora shoued as Pineco enters the battle. "Wanna go first, Ron?"

"My pleasure, Sora. Nidoran! Start things up with Horn Attack!" Ron ordered. Nidoran charges towards Pineco with his horn glowing blue and headed for the pinecone-like Pokémon.

"Pineco! Protect!" Sora ordered. Pineco forms a protective barrier and the attack bounces off. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Pineco spins around like a top and heads towards Nidoran.

"Dodge and use Peck!" Ron ordered. Nidoran avoids Pineco and lands a hit onto Pineco, dealing some heavy damage. "That was great, Nidoran! Now use Poison Jab!" Nidoran charges towards Pineco to deliever a poisonous jab onto Pineco. Sora had to think fast.

"Pineco! Protect!" Sora ordered. Pineco formed a protective barrier once again and the attack bounces off again. Now use Bug Bite!" Pineco heads right towrds Pineco and delievered a bite onto the poison pin Pokémon. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Pineco spins around once again and lands a finishing blow onto Nidoran. He fell to the ground beaten. "You did a great job raising your Pokémon right, Ron. The way you battled is living proof of that." Ron smiled to how kind that compliment sounded.

"Thanks Sora," Ron said, happily. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He calls back his Nidoran and pulls out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Nidorino!" The Pokéball opens and Nidorino makes his enterance and skids the dirt. Sora calls back his Pineco and pulls out another Pokéball.

"Go for it, Larvitar!" Sora shouted. Larvitar enters the battle ready to battle against Nidorino.

"So, using a Ground Type Pokémon against my Nidorino are you? My Nidorino is more than a match for your Larvitar," Ron said. "Nidorino! Drill Run!" Nidorino charges towards Larvitar, spinning around like a drill.

"Larvitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Larvitar forms rocks and sends them right towards Nidorino. Nidorino got hit by the rocks, but shook it off like it was nothing. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Larvitar fired Dark Pulse to strike at the evolved poison pin Pokémon, but Ron wasn't gonna have that.

"Nidorino! Dodge and use Smart Strike!" Ron ordered. Nidorino charges towards Larvitar with his horn glowing silver and lands a heavy blow onto Larvitar. He took a lot of damage, but he wasn't gonna go down that easily. Larvitar lets out a loud cry as he started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, Pikachu, the Pichu, and Togepi were shocked to see Larvitar evolving.

"Larvitar is evolving!" Illima stated. Larvitar is now a Pupitar. Sora was proud to see his newly evolved Pupitar, so he wanted to see through to the end.

"Pupitar! Use Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Pupitar fired Rock Slide towards Nidorino, but he just avoided the rocks just as fast as they were coming.

"Nidorino! Smart Strike again!" Ron ordered. Nidorino charges towards Pupitar and lands another heavy hit, knocking him out. Sora went over to Pupitar and picked him him up in his arms.

"You okay, Pupitar?" Sora asked.

"Pupi," Pupitar responded.

"You should rest up for a while. You've earned it," Sora said, calling Pupitar back inside his Pokéball. Ron calls back Nidorino and he pulls out another Pokéball and held it in his hand.

"Now! Go forth! Nidoking!" Ron shouted. The Pokéball opens and Nidoking roars upon entry. Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Go! Heracross!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Heracross is let out. As soon as Hercross is let out, he starts helping himself to some tree sap from a nearby tree. "Heracross! This isn't snack time! It's time for battling!" Heracross got back into position to battle. "Heracross! Get started with Megahorn!"

"Nidoking! Megahorn!" Ron ordered.

Both Heracross and Nidoking charges towards each other and they clash their horns into each other, locked into each other, not backing off for a second. Heracross had proven to be stronger when he overpowered Nidoking. Nidoking fell to the ground and rolled on his belly.

"Heracross must have gotten some luster just by suckling on the sap from Professor Oak's trees for so long," Sora said in his thoughts. He ordered, "Heracross! Brick Break!" Heracross charged towards Nidoking and struck him hard.

"Nidoking! Ice Punch!" Ron ordered. Nidoking emits ice and headed towards the beetle Pokémon to land the punch.

"Heracross! Vacuum Wave!" Sora ordered. Heracross crossed his arms and they glowed white. Heracross and opened and sent a blade of air towards Nidoking. The attack strikes Nidoking hard. The drill Pokémon and fell on his back, knocked out.

"No way! I lost!" Ron exclaimed. He ran up tp Nidoking. "Not again! I lost again! And Nidoking lost the same way as I battled against that red-head!" Sora calls back Heracross and walked over to Ron and smiled.

"That was a pretty good battle. Your Nidoking really did put up a great fight," Sora said. Ron smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks Sora. Your Pokémon are pretty awesome; just like you are," Ron said.

Ron said his goodbyes to the group and took his leave. The group continued onward towards the Lake of Rage. Once they arrived. Once they came, they saw a lake unlike anything they had seen before.

"This is it. The Lake of Rage," Lana said.

"The lake we heard all about," Sora said.

They all stared into the water and suddenly a Gyarados emerged from the water. This Gyarados was red. The group were surprised to witness a red Gyarados.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kiawe asked.

"A red Gyarados?!" Kairi questioned.

Sora stared into the red Gyarados and he figured something like that would worth adding to his team. He looked over to Pikachu.

"What do you say, Pikachu? You up for it?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay Pikachu! Go!" Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine weren't surprised to hear Sora is planning to catch this unique Pokémon. Pikachu charged towards the red Gyarados and it had taken notice to the mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and the attack had shocked the red atrocious Pokémo, causing some damage. The red Gyarados fired Dragon Pulse right at Pikachu and it hits him hard. "Pikachu! Fire Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards the Gyarados, causing more damage. The red Gyarados came at Pikachu with an Ice Fang and Pikachu manages to dodge it. The Red Gyarados then fired Flamethrower right at Pikachu. "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Pikachu manages to dodge Flamethrower. Unknown to the group, Lance had come to the scene and he was caught off guard at the sight of a Red Gyarados.

"Incredible," Lance said said in his thoughts. His sights then shifted to the group and he recognized them. "Sora! And those other kids from Viridian City! What are they doing here?"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Full power!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt and it shocks the red Gyarados clean, making it fall in the water. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Red Gyarados. The Pokéball wobbles around and around very violently. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine waited anxiously for the catch to be successful. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming that the catch was successful. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Gyarados or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Gyarados in exchange for Meltan. "Got me a red Gyarados." Sora smiled proudly and he turned to face his friends to see a look on Illima's face. "Illima? What's wrong?"

"I think it's strange," Illima stated, stroking his chin.

"What do you mean, Illima?" Kairi asked concerned.

"From I had heard about this lake, it is said that it is occupied mostly by Magikarp, but there aren't any now," Illima pointed out.

"The Lake of Rage was formed by Gyarados a long time ago," Hapu pointed out.

"Indeed, but they laid their eggs and they hatched into Magikarp, creating a first generation; but right now the Magikarp had all evolved into Gyarados and they appear to be acting strange," Illima said. More Gyarados had appeared and they all have been acting strangely. It was exactly what the Normal Type trainer said.

"Then, my worst fears had been realized," Lance said from behind. The group all turned to see him after so long.

"Lance? Funny seeing you here," Sora said.

"I could say the same, Sora," Lance agreed. "But, I must ask what are you doing here?"

"We only came here to check out the lake and when we got here, a red Gyarados came out and-" Sora explained before Lance cut him off by raising his hand.

"I know; I was watching. I was amazed by the way you had captured the red Gyarados. But, the reason I am here is because of a strange radio signal," Lance explained.

"Strange radio signal?" Sophocles asked.

"Yes. I had heard rumors about these signals going on for quite some time. Apprently, the signals had only been affecting the Magikarp, forcing them to evolve into Gyarados; like the one you saw and captured," Lance explained.

"Why is this happening?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. But, I do have my suspicions about who is behind this," Lance said.

"And if you know who is doing this, then where is whoever is doing this hiding out?" Kiawe asked.

"I believe the perpetrators are hiding somewhere in Mahogany Town," Lance answered.

"Mahohany Town?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And now, I see what is going on, I will investigate this matter thoroughly," Lance said.

"Is there anything we can do to help out, Lance?" Acerola asked.

"No. I don't want to put any of you at risk," Lance said.

"We can handle ourselves just fine, Lance!" Mallow said.

"Yeah!" Mina agreed.

"We thwarted Team Rocket back in the Slowpoke Well and we captured our share of Ultra Beasts, so the least you can do is let us come along!" Sora argued.

"I appreciate your good intentions, Sora, but I cannot let you do this!" Lance argued back.

"We can have a better shot if we all work together! The Magikarp and the Gyarados in the lake are suffering and we have a common goal to pull the plug on whoever's doing this to make them suffer like this! And you're probably thinking that it's not a game and you're right, it's not! But, this is a team effort! Even Lance of the Elite Four can't win on his own!" Sora stated. Lance looked into Sora's eyes and saw how determind and serious he sounded. He remembered the battle with Hayner and how much potential he had back then. He smiled as he relented.

"Okay Sora. You've convincced me," Lance said, rubbing his head. "And you're right, nobody wins everything alone; not even me." Sora turned to his girlfirend and their travel companions and they were all on board.

"Looks like we're all in," Lana said.

"The idea of making Pokémon suffer is unforgivable, so we'll right this wrong!" Lillie stated.

"Then, let's go! Everyone to Mahogany Town!" Sora stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Pichu!" The Pichu added.

Lance took out his Pokéball and calls out his Dragonite and he climbed on its back and flew to Mahogany Town and the group all raced to Mahogany Town to meet with Lance. As the group all raced towards Mahogany Town, Ethan comes and he sees Sora and his friends.

"Hey! Sora!" Ethan greeted.

"Ethan! Hey! No time to talk!" Sora stated.

"What's the rush?!" Ethan asked. "Hey! Wait up!" Ethan ran along with the group.

"If you're going to come along with us, then you're welcome to come along! We'll explain on the way!" Sora said.

Meanwhile, in a store right in town, underneath, Jessie, James, and Meowth had been briefed about what was going on and they were given grunt work, cleaning the toilets for one thing.

"I can't believe we have to scrub the toilets just like the last time," Jessie groaned.

"At least it's not as bad as last time," James said.

"Just less messy than the last time," Meowth added.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

"Just between you and me, I rather be digging for seashells for the boss rather than cleaning up toilets," Jessie said.

"At least we would get some sun," James said. Napolean sticks his head in the bathroom.

"What did I tell you three about talking in there?!" Napolean exclaimed. "If you're gonna move something, then move your arms, not your mouths!" Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufett continued cleaning the toilets as fast as he could go. "Idiots." He walked away as Jessie, James, and Meowth stuck out their tongues.

"Just who does that nerdy twig think he is, ordering us around like that?" Jessie questioned.

"I would like to smack those thick glasses right off of his goofy face" Meowth said.

"Same here," James said. "The same for that creepy hunchback Rasputin."

Over to the surface, two men who happens to be members of Team Rocket were tending to some customers, maintaining cover. One of them wore a blue vest and wore round sunglasses.

"Thank you and please come back anytime," the man in the sunglasses said. The customers took their leave and they managed to drop the act. He sighs. "Thought they never leave."

"Same here," the other man said. "We get people coming in from left to right, I

worry about them finding our secret stairway."

"As long as we keep them away from the back wall, then we should be alright," the first man said. The two men talked among themselve when suddenly, Lance and his Dragonnite had appeared in the store.

"Customer," the second man whispered. The first man took his spot in the register.

"Welcome, sir. How can we be of service today?" The first man asked with a false smile. Lance wasn't smiling at all.

Back outside, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all explained to Ethan about the current situation involving a radio broadcast affecting the Magikarp and Gyarados living in the Lake of Rage. Ethan was shocked to hear that.

"Anyway, why are you heading to the Lake of Rage?" Sora asked.

"I had already earned a Badge from Pryce after battling him, but I was heading up to the lake hearing rumors of a red Gyarados, but sounds like you beat me to it. Now I know a small part of what's going on, I guess we'll have to work together," Ethan said.

"Then let's get there fast!" Hapu said.

Not needing to be told a second time, the group hightailed it to Mahogany Town and soon as they got there, they saw smoke coming from a distance. Some of the people were worried that there might be some trouble. Sora knew there was just one source of it.

"Lance," Sora said to himself. The group raced to the source to find a store in ruins. Lance and his Dragonite had were battling a Machamp.

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered. Dragon fired Hyper Beam, knocking out the superpower Pokémon. Lance turned to the group.

"Sora! You came just in time!" Lance said.

"Lance! What's going on?" Sora asked.

"These men are members of Team Rocket. I interrogated them through battle!" Lance explained. The group were shocked to hear that it was Team Rocket up to their old tricks again. Sora turned to see the first man and his Alakazam beaten in battle. "They told me there is a secret stairway here in this shop." Lance and the young trainers went to the spot where the first man told them about the stairway and Lance had opned it.

"Is this it?" Acerola asked.

"It is. We should split up to cover more ground," Lance suggested.

"Right!" Sora said, nodding.

"I'm heading in first by myself. The rest of you run a series of distractions," Lance instructed.

"Got it!" Kiawe said.

"Let's do this!" Lana said.

Lance went on ahead inside. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Alolan nine decided to split up as well. Sora, Kairi, and Ethan went on as a team as Lillie, Mallow, and Lana went on as another team. Kiawe, Sophocles, and Illima went on as an all boys team as Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went on ahead.

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Pokémon went in and they went pass a Persian statue, unaware of it having glass eyes. Somewhere in the secret base, some Team Rocket members were on break when they spotted the groups on the security monitors.

"Intruder alert!" The Team Rocket grunt warned.

"How did those kids get in here?!" Another grunt exclaimed.

"Who cares? Let's get rid of them!" A third grunt said. Genghis and Kahnnie recognized the couple very unfondly.

"It's those two kids from the Slowpoke Well!" Kahnnie hissed.

"It's payback time, Kahnnie!" Genghis said.

Genghis, Kahnnie, and several more of the grunts had charged into battle to deal with with the intruders. Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu had made it deep inside the place only to be stopped by Genghis and Kahnnie.

"Stop right there!" Kahnnie called out. The couple saw two familiar Team Rocket members with dismay on their faces.

"Those two," Sora growled.

"I told you we'll remember our last encounter when we met the last time, brats," Genghis said.

"And I said, you'll pay for getting in Team Rocket's way," Kahnnie added.

"We didn't forget about you two," Sora said.

"And we're not going to let you get away with hurting Pokémon!" Kairi added. Genghis and Kahnnie each took out a Pokéball and got ready to throw it as did Sora and Kairi. Both Team Rocket memebrs their Pokéballs.

"Go! Muk!" Genghis shouted.

"I choose you, Salazzle!" Kahnnie also shouted.

Genghis had let out an Alolan Muk and Kahnnie had let out a Salazzle. The couple threw their own Pokéballs.

"Go in there, Pupitar!" Sora shouted.

"Go! Seel!" Kairi shouted.

Pupitar and Seel both enter the battle against the Team Rocket trained Pokémon.

"Muk! Use Poison Fang!" Genghis ordered.

"Salazzle! You use Fire Lash!" Kahnnie ordered.

Muk charges towards its opponents with its fangs emitting poison and Salazzle comes towards her opponents with her tail emitting fire and brought it down like a whip.

"Pupitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered.

"Seel! Use Headbutt!" Kairi ordered.

Pupitar fired Rock Slide, hitting both of Muk and Salazzle. Seel landed a Headbutt on Salazzle.

"Muk! Use Sludge Bomb!" Genghis ordered.

"Salazzle! Use Shadow Claw!" Kahnnie ordered.

Muk fired Sludge Bomb and Salazzle came at Seel with her shadowy claws.

"Pupitar! Crunch!" Sora ordered.

"Seel! Aurora Beam!" Kairi ordered.

Pupitar creates a yellow aura shaped like a set of teeth and bit Muk on the arm. Seel fires Aurora Beam, striking Salazzle hard.

Meanwhile over to Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, they were dealing with some Team Rocket grunts and had Tsareena, Corsola, and Snowy battling against them. The grunts had a Hitmontop, a Machoke, and an Ursaring to deal with them.

Over to the Alolan boys, they had Bewear, Charizard, Turtonator, and Vikavolt out to battle against some grunts. The grunts had a Scizor, a Pinsir, and an Ariados to battle against them.

Acerola, Mina, and Hapu were dealing with some more grunts as they had sent out Gengar, Shiinotic, and Mudsdale to deal with a Houndour, a Sneasel, and an Octillery.

"Attack!" The grunts ordered their Pokémon. The Team Rocket trained Pokémon all attacked the Alolan nine's Pokémon, but they were quickly overpowered and brought down.

"You damn brats!" One of the grunts snarled.

They all retreated after taking a serious beating. Over to Lance, he and his Dragonite had made their way through, and he got challenged by several Team Rocket grunts, only to be beaten senseless by his Dragonite.

Over to Sora and Kairi's battle, the couple continued the battle as Salazzle came at Pupitar with Fire Lash and Muk came at Seel with Poison Fang.

"Seel! Aurora Beam!" Kairi ordered.

"Pupitar! Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered.

Pupitar fired Dark Pulse and Seel threw an Ice Ball right at Muk and Salazzle and both took a pretty bad hit.

"Muk! You use Fire Punch!" Genghis ordered.

"Salazzle! You use Dragon Pulse!" Kahnnie ordered.

Muk came at Pupitar with its fist emitting fire and Salazzle fired Dragon Pulse to strike their opponents.

"Dodge it!" Sora and Kairi called out. The couple's Pokémon avoided the attacks; giving Kairi an idea.

"Sora, I'm going to need you to follow my lead," Kairi said. Getting the message, Sora smiled.

"Got it," Sora said.

"Seel! Surf!" Kairi ordered.

"Pupitar! Ride on Seel!" Sora called out.

Pupitar rode on Seel's baack like a surboard as Seel calls forth water and sends it right at Muk and Salazzle. Both Pokémon got hit by the attack and washed Genghis and Kahnnie along with them.

"No!" Kahnnie cried.

"Not again!" Genghis exclaimed.

They soon lost unconscious as did the Pokémon with them.

"Now that's taken care of, let's move on," Kairi said.

"Right," Sora and Ethan agreed and took off, leaving behind Genghis and Kahnnie. Several minutes later, Silver had come down to Team Rocket's HQ.

"I warned Team Rocket to stay out of my way. And now they're going to find out the hard way what happens when they mess with me," Silver snarled.

(Flashback)

Not too long ago, Silver was wondering in the woods, looking for strong Pokémon to search for and he managed to run into members of Team Rocket instead; one is is buffed and wore a Team Rocket vest along with a couple of grunts.

"Looks like we got ourselves a visitor," the man said. Silver glared at the Team Rocket members and scoffed.

"Team Rocket. I am not impressed," Silver said as he began to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" The large man barked at him.

"Tyson!" One of the grunts said.

"Don't let that kid get away!" Tyson instructed, but Silver took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air. It opens and his Feraligatr emerged from it.

"Destroy them," Silver ordered. Feraligatr attacks them with Hydro Pump. Tyson dodges out of the way and took out two Pokéballs to battle Feraligatr. They opened and let out two Fearow.

"Fearow! Hyper Beam!" Tyson ordered. The Fearow fired their Hyper Beam attacks right at Feraligatr, but he easily dodged the attacks and fired another Hydro Pump, knocking both Fearow out. "Dam brat!" Tyson went over to Silver to grab him, but Feraligatr stopped him by grabbing him and slamming on the ground. Silver walked up to him.

"I warned some of your people to stay out of the way," Silver said. "Now I'm going to destroy my father's ambitions along with this stupid plan; whatever it is."

"Your father?" Tyson asked confused. He then quickly realized something. "Wait a minute! Are you the boss's kid?!"

"Feraligatr! Give him a good tossing," Silver ordered. Feraligatr tosses him into the woods and he lands in front of Officer Jenny's patrol car and several squad cars.. She saw the letter on his uniform.

"Team Rocket!" Officer Jenny eclaimed. She and a bunch of police officers pointed their guns at him. "You are under arrest!" Tyson growls in anger having to be arrested.

(Back to the present)

"Luckily I followed the smoke here to find them. I will destroy Team Rocket for ignoring my warning; and now those weaklings will all suffer my wrath; the same for that spiky-haired trainer if I see him here," Silver said to himself.

Sora, Kairi, and Ethan battled their way through the hideout, taking out several Team Rocket grunts. Napolean comes out to hear the sounds.

"What is going on out here?" Napolean asked.

"We have intruders, sir!" A grunt said.

"What? How did they find us?" Napolean asked. Rasputin cackled as he hoped it was Riku who had shown up.

"The boy with the Eevee is here. Revenge is in my grasp," Rasputin said in his thoughts. He steps out to search for Riku. Naploean goes and investigates the situation only to find Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Pokémon.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Napolean asked in a demanding tone.

"Pulling the plug on your little project," Sora said.

"I won't let you do that, kid! You can't mess with Team Rocket and get away with it!" Napolean said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go! Meowth!" The Pokéball opens and lets out his Meowth. Sora was caught off guard when he saw this different Meowth. He took out his Pokédex and used it to scan this cat Pokémon.

 **Meowth Galarian Form, the Scratch Cat Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel**

 **Living with a savage, seafaring people has toughened this Pokémon's body so much that parts of it have turned to iron. These daring Pokémon have coins on their heads which is black as night. The coins had become harder, and harder coins garner more respect even among Kantonian and Alolan Meowth.**

"Riku mentioned battling a Galarian Meowth before," Sora remembered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just because, kid. And now you have stumbled on our operation, there's no way for you three to go," Napolean said.

"We'll see about that," Sora said. He turned to Pikachu. "You ready for this, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Kairi took out a Pokéball to battle Napolean.

"You can count me in too," Kairi said as she threw her Pokéball. "Go! Elekid!" Elekid enters the battle, spinning her arms. Ethan takes out a Pokéball, joining the battle.

"Not sitting on the sidelines!" Ethan proclaimed. "Go! Ampharos!" The Pokéball opens and Ampharos enters the battle.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

"Elekid! Thunder Shock!" Kairi ordered.

"Ampharos! Use Shock Wave!" Ethan ordered.

The three Electric Types fired their electric attacks. The Galarian Meowth avoided the attacks, but Ampharos's Shock Wave followed the Galarian Meowth and hits it on the mark.

"Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Elekid lands an electrified punch on the savage cat Pokémon. Napolean growled with anger and frustration.

"Meowth! Metal Claw!" Napolean ordered. Meowth's claws glows metallicly and headed towards Elekid.

"Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail at Meowth and it goes flying into a wall, but it bounced off of it. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged towards Meowth with tremendous speed and lands a hit.

"Ampharos! Fire Punch!" Ethan ordered. Ampharos's fist emits fire and lands hits the cat Pokémon.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu strikes Meowth hard with a strong electric hit. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it towards Meowth, but it slices through it like a melon, but Elekid comes up behind Meowth.

"Elekid! Low Kick!" Kairi ordered. Elekid kicks Meowth and hits the ground. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Elekid lands an electrified punch and this knocks out his Meowth.

"Dang!" Napolean Exclaimed. He calls back his Meowth and scowls at the young trainers. "You won this round, but I'll have the edge on you next time." Napolean fled.

Meanwhile over to Lance, he ran into Rasputin and he sighs in disappointment.

"You're not the boy I have battled back in the Slowpoke Well. I will say that I am disappointed, but at the same time, I am honored to meet Lance of the Elite Four. I don't doubt how skillful a trainer you are," Rasputin said. Lance didn't answer and he glares right at him. "I may have not a chance for revenge, but I can prove my power by defeating you."

"Are you done?" Lance asked.

"Is that your response? Are you done?" Rasputin repeated.

"Why would you do such a thing here?" Lance asked.

"To control Pokémon evolution," Rasputin answered.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Yes. Team Rocket will soon decide when and why when a Pokémon evolves. We call it 'Project R'; short for Project Revolution," Rasputin explained.

"That is interferring with Nature! I won't allow it!" Lance proclaimed.

"What you allow does not concern me," Rasputin said. He took out an Ultra Ball and threw it. "I choose you, Tyranitar!" The Ultra Ball opens and Tyranitar roars upon entry. Lance turns to Dragonite.

"Go Dragonite," Lance said. Dragonite nods and enters battle against Rasputin's Tyranitar.

"Dragonite! Thunder Punch!" Lance ordered.

"Tyranitar! Crunch!" Rasputin ordered.

Dragonite's fist emits electricity and Tyranitar runs towards Dragonite to land a bite onto Dragonite. Tyranitar got close enough to bite Dragonite good, but Dragonite was too fast and lands a hit onto Tyranitar.

"Dragonite! Use Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered.

"Tyranitar! You use Hyper Beam too!" Rapsutin ordered.

Both Dragonite and Tyranitar fired Hyper Beam and both had held on, blasting their attacks and then the collided attacks results into an explosion.

Deeper in the base, Ariana and Petrel were observing the secruity monitors.

"Lance is one thing, but those children are something else," Arianna said.

"Those kids had caused trouble for us back in Azalea Town; and seeing how skilled they are, it's no wonder Proton had a hard time with them," Petrel said.

"I can say not," Ariana said. "Those children have real spunk and I can give them that."

"Should we deal with them, Ariana?" Petrel asked.

"No. We'll just send more grunts down and have them tire those brats out," Ariana said.

Petrel smiled wickedly and hoped everything would come together smoothly.

"You kids shall not interfere with Team Rocket's ambitions," Petrel said in his thoughts.

In different sections, the Alolan nine had beaten many of the Team Rocket Pokémon and managed to learn some things about their operations.

Over to Lance, the battle continued on, but Tyranitar had taken some serious damage from Dragonite's attacks, and none had hit the dragon Pokémon once.

"Dragonite! Dark Pulse!" Rasputin ordered.

"Dragonite! Dragon Pulse!" Lance ordered.

Dragonite sends Dragon Pulse and it cancels out Tyranitar's Dark Pulse and sends it land right on Rasputin.

"Foiled again!" Rasputin snarled. Lance walked up to Rasputin.

"Answer me. Where is the source of the signal? How are you sending out that broadcast?" Lance asked. Rasputin gritted his teeth and accepts defeat.

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, and the Pokémon met up with the Alolan nine who had made it through.

"Sora! Kairi! Ethan!" Lillie said.

"Guys," Sora said. "You guys made a dent on Team Rocket."

"Same to you," Illima said.

"Now let's find out how Team Rocket is doing this and shut them down," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi and the Alolan nine agreed and set off to find Lance.

And speak of the devil, Lance and his Dragonite had learned of the source of the transmission, but before he could go further, he is interrupted by Silver.

"Hey you!" Silver barked out. Lance stopped and turned to see the red haired trainer. "You're Lance of the Elite Four, aren't you?"

"I don't have time to chat! I have come to shut this place down before any more Pokémon suffers!" Lance said.

"I don't care about that!" Silver said and that struck a cord with the Dragon Type trainer. "I only care about getting stronger! Eliminating Team Rocket is only a mere stepping stone compared to defeating you in battle!"

"Do you really believe you can become stronger just by defeating me?" Lance questioned.

"I do! And I am challenging you into a battle! All six of mine against all six of yours!" Silver challenged.

"This is a waste of time!" Lance proclaimed.

"You're not a coward are you? You're not afraid to battle me are you? ARE YOU?!" Silver shouted making the whole room echo. Lance sighs.

"Perhaps you will find out first hand," Lance said. "Show me everything you possess." Lance's Dragonite took its place in battle as Silver takes out a Pokéball and threw it in the air to let out his Feraligatr.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth had just finished the last of the toilets.

"I feel even dirtier than a Grimer," James groaned.

"Me too," Meowth said.

"At least it's over and done with," Jessie said.

Their despair then turned to joy when they saw Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine along with Ethan.

"It's them! The twerps!" Meowth said happily.

"It looks like things are finally starting to go our way!" James said.

"Just when things were gloomy as a Gloom. good fortune smiles on us!" Jessie said.

"And that means Pikachu is up for grabs!" James stated.

"And Togepi and those Pichu too!" Jessie added. Wobbufett popped up out of his Pokéball.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett added.

They followed the group through the hideout, but unknown to them, they were still being watched on the monitors.

"Those kids are better than Proton said they were," Petrel said.

"It looks that way," Ariana agreed.

"I guess I'll have to do the heavy lifting after all," Petrel said. "Don't wait up." He leaves the room to deal with Sora and his friends.

"Just don't be careless, Petrel," Ariana said to herself.

Over to Lance and Silver, Lance's Dragonite had taken down Silver's Venusaur like it wasn't a problem. Silver growled with anger having to see his Pokémon fall and Lance not losing a single one.

"I assembled the strongest team possible and I still lose?! How is it that I end up with such weak Pokémon?!" Silver yelled.

"Your Pokémon did a splendid job, the problem was not them; the problem was you," Lance said.

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Silver yelled.

"You should be able to work well with your Pokémon, but instead you had pushed them them beyond their limitations," Lance explained. "You treat them as they were your tools for war. Pokémon are not tools for war; they are living creatures. The way you battle and the way you treated your Pokémon is proof of that. There is a trainer you should be taking notes from." Silver didn't like how that came out. He heard Sora say something like that before.

"So, you're just another bleeding-heart trainer, just like that one trainer I know," Silver snarled.

"I don't know why you would think Pokémon are nothing but tools and accessories, but you should love and care about your Pokémon more. That is how the unity of trainers and their Pokémon should be," Lance told Silver. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete." Lance took his leave of Silver, leaving him to sulk.

"I don;t believe it. Could Lance be right? Am I so angry that I'm taking my frustration out on everybody I meet; especially my Pokémon? No! He may be strong, but he's weak-hearted. I am strong and I will show everyone how strong I really am!" Silver vowed in his thoughts.

Over to Sora and his friends, they were going further when they were greeted by Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Not you morons again!" Sora snapped at them.

"What do you want now?" Ethan asked.

"Prepare for trouble, what do you think?" Jessie started.

"Make it double and let our motto sink!" James added with a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"And now we have the formalities out of the way, just be good little brats and hand over all of your Pokémon," Jessie said.

"The day I give you Pikachu is the day when Swinub flies," Sora said. "Besides, if you want Pikachu, then you'll have to take him by force."

"I couldn't agree more," James said. He and Jessie each took out a Pokéball and prepared for battle.

"If by force is what you want, then by force is what you're going to get!" Jessie added. She threw her Pokéball. "Go Arbok!"

"Go for it, Victreebel!" James shouted as James threw his Pokéball only to end up being chomped by the fly catcher Pokémon once again. "Why must we go through this everytime?!" Sora took out a Pokéball.

"Go! Gyarados!" Sora shouted. Stars swirls around Gyarados and roars. "Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Gyarados fired Flamethrower right at Arbok and Victreebel and burning James in the process. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Bounsweet!" Kairi called out.

"Bounsweet!" Bounsweet chirped.

"Bounsweet! Sweet Scent!" Kairi ordered. Bounsweet let out a sweet smelling scent and Team Rocket became immobilzed by the Sweet Scent. Even Wobbufett was affected.

"Really nice, Kairi!" Sora compimented.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi said.

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Dragon Pulse and sends Team Rocket sending them flying, crashing through the ceiling.

"Team rocket-" Jessie started.

"-is-" James added.

"-blasting off again!" Meowth finished.

They went flying in the sky and a star twinkles in the distance.

"Good job, Gyarados," Sora said, calling Gyarados back inside its Pokéball. "Glad that's out of the way."

"Yeah. Good riddance," Mina said.

"Now let's find Lance and see what he had learned," Kairi said.

"Not necessary," Lance said, walking up to the group. "I had learned what they are planning to do."

"What did you learn, Lance?" Lillie asked.

"Team Rocket is planning to control Pokémon evolution, upsetting the balance of nature; and I know how they're doing it," Lance said.

"WHAT?!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine exclaimed.

"The Magikarp in the Lake of Rage is a start," Lance said.

"Is there no line they can't cross?!" Sora exclaimed.

"We have to put a stop to it now," Lance said.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," Petrel said. The turned to see Petrel coming right towards them. "It was entertaining watching your battles closely, but the party is over."

"And who are you?" Sora hissed.

"The name's Petrel; and in case you haven't figured it out, I'm one of the four top executives of Team Rocket," Petrel said.

"You're an executive of Team Rocket?!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right, kid. In fact, my colleague Ariana is here as well. Also, Proton had told us about how you had defeated him in battle; I thought it was humiliating having to lose to a bunch of kids," Petrel said almost laughing. "I would be too embarrassed to show my face around everyone if I were him."

"Underestimating us is a big mistake. Just ask some of your flunkies," Sora said.

"I'm no pushover like those lower level goons," Petrel said. "And I can prove it to you!" Petrel takes out all six of his Pokéballs to deal with them. "Koffing! Weezing! Go!" The Pokéballs opens to let out five Koffing and one Weezing.

"Not man enough for a fair fight?" Sora taunted, sounding like Elfman.

"I don't play fair, kid; I play rough," Petrel said. "Koffing! Weezing! Sludge!" Weezing and the Koffing fired Sludge right at the group, but Dragonite flew at them and took them down without a problem. "What?! My Koffing and my Weezing taken down with one hit?!"

"Now if you would be so kind, step aside," Lance said. "Everything else beyond this point is on you." Weezing manages to float back up.

"Ha! My Weezing isn't going down that easily, Lance!" Petrel said. Lance turns to Sora.

"Sora, you and all of your friends head to the source of the broadcast; I'll keep him occupied," Lance whispered.

"Sure. Where is it?" Sora asked, also whispering.

"Deeper below. You'll find the main source there. And hurry before it's too late," Lance instructed. Sora nodded as he and his friends went off to find the source.

"Hey! Get back here!" Petrel shouted.

"Let them go! You wish to prove your power to me, don't you? I am giving you the chance to do it," Lance said. Petrel grinned evilly and anxious to achieve his dream."

"An opportunity to battle the Great Lance is too great an opportunity to pass up," Petrel said. "This is going to be fun."

Back over to Ariana, she had been observing the young trainers and knew where they were heading.

"Dammit Petrel! You let those kids slip right through your fingers!" Ariana growled. "They're heading right for the source! I'll have to deal with them myself; and deal with Lance once I'm finished with those children."

Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine made it down to the source of the broadcast; it turns out they were using the electricity from the Electrode to do it.

"Are they using Electrode for their operation?" Sophocles asked.

"It looks like it," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Now, we just have to pull the plug on their little project now," Sora said.

"I don't think so," a woman's called out from behind. The group turned to see Ariana glaring at them. "That fool Petrel was supposed to deal with you like he said he would; but at least I can clean up this mess for him."

"You're that Ariana Petrel just told us about," Lillie said.

"I am. And like Petrel and Proton, I'm one of the four top executives of Team Rocket," Ariana said. "And now the formalities are over and done with, I will personally give such a lecture about interfering with the affairs of adults." Kairi stepped up.

"I can take you on, you witch!" Kairi challenged. Ariana laughed.

"Isn't this cute? A little girl is challenging me?" Ariana asked laughing. "Oh, this is going to be most enjoyable since you're going to be the first." Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"Sora, I'll deal with her, you get those Electrode," Kairi said.

"Take her down," Sora said. He and the others went off to free the Electrode as Kairi took out a Pokéball to battle Ariana. She did the same thing.

"Go! Murkrow!" Ariana shouted.

"Go for it, Raichu!" Kairi shouted.

The Pokéballs opens as both Pokémon had entered the battle.

"Murkrow! Night Shade!" Ariana ordered. Murkrow fires Night Shade from its eyes.

"Raichu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Kairi ordered. Raichu ran across the floor as Murkrow fired Night Shade only to miss.

"Murkrow! Pursuit!" Ariana ordered. Murkrow quickly flies towards Raichu and lands a hit on the mouse Pokémon. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Murkrow forms a shadowy ball and sends it to Raichu.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu avoids Murkrow's Shadow Ball.

Down below, Professor Sebastian and his fellow scientists were monitoring the Electrode's electric levels when suddenly, flames comes bursting through the doors, catching the scientists off guard.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor Sebastian exclaimed.

"Your science project is over," Kiawe said.

"You cannot be serious," Professor Sebastian scoffed only receiving a shock from Togedemaru.

"We are," Sophocles said. Hapu takes out her Heavy Ball and uses it to call out her Onix. Stars swirls around the rock snake Pokémon upon entry.

"Onix! Take this place down!" Hapu instructed. Onix slams into the lab, making the scientists retreat. Ethan turned to his Typhlosion and Sora turned to his Pikachu and both Pokémon nodded and destroyed the laboratory.

Back over to Lance, Petrel's Weezing had been defeated, much to the executive's dismay.

"Damn! I never stood a chance!" Petrel exclaimed. He calls back his Weezing and runs off. "I am so gone!" Lance and his Dragonite head down to the direction Sora had gone off. Back to Kairi and Ariana, the battle raged on as Raichu and Murkrow were neck-and-neck.

"Murkrow! Shadow Ball!" Ariana ordered.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu had avoided Shadow Ball just when it was close for a hit. Raichu's fist emits electricity and lands an electrifying punch on the crow-like Pokémon. Ariana calls back her Murkrow and takes out two more Pokéballs at her disposal.

"Impressive, girl, but let's see how you handle two at once," Ariana said. "Arbok! Vileplume! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and both of her Poison Type Pokémon had entered the battle.

"If it's a double battle you want, then that's what you're going to get!" Kairi said, taking out another Pokéball. "Go! Rockruff!" The Pokéball opens and her Rockruff barks upon entry. "Raichu! Thunderbolt on Arbok! Rockruff! Rock Throw on Vileplume!" Raichu and Rockruff fired their attacks right at their opponents.

"Arbok! Vileplume! Dodge and use Sludge Bomb!" Ariana ordered. Both poisonous Pokémon fired Sludge Bomb right at their opponents, but they had dodged the attacks. "Fire it again!" Arbok and Vileplume fired their attacks right at the mouse and puppy Pokémon. One of the attacks struck Rockruff, but it wasn't going to take her down.

"Rockruff! Rock Throw again!" Kairi ordered. Rockruff fired Rock Throw and it struck the cobra and flower Pokémon.

"Vileplume! Razor Leaf!" Ariana ordered. Vilplume fired Razor Leaf and the attack struck both Raichu and Rockruff hard.

"Raichu! Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs Arbok and gives it a toss to the ground after doing a roll in the air. "Rockruff! Bite!" Rockruff landed a bite on Vilplume's leg.

"You'll pay for that, brat! Vilplume! Arbok! Sludge Bomb!" Ariana ordered. Arbok and Vilplume fired Sludge Bomb again.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Both Raichu and Rockruff dodged Arbok's and Vilplume's Sludge Bomb attacks. "Rockruff! Tackle! Raichu! Quick Attack!" Rockruff rams into Arbok and Raichu rams into Vileplume. "Seismic Toss on Vilplume!" Raichu grabs Vilplume by the hands and swings the flower Pokémon around in the air before giving her a toss right into Arbok, knocking the both of them out.

"No! I lost to some little girl?!" Ariana screamed. She calls back both her Arbok and Vilplume. "I won't forget this, girl." She takes off.

Kairi went to join her friends, but before she got to move forward, Lance had approached from behind. Lance had been watching the battle closely he was impressed by her skills.

"Lance," Kairi said. "Have you been watching long?"

"Yes. And I was impressed by your skills. But, now is not the time," Lance said.

"Right," Kairi agreed. "Sora and the others should already be finished freeing the Electrode by now."

"Let's go," Lance said. Kairi nodded in agreement and went with the Dragon Type trainer.

Over to Sora, Ethan, and the Alolan nine, all of the scientists had been tied up, especially Professor Sebastian. Togedemaru had used her Lightning Rod ability to absorb the electricity coming off the Electrode. Charizard, Turtonator, and the two Typhlosion had torn the probes apart. By the time they were done, Kairi and Lance had come to the scene.

"Good of you to come along, but we already smashed all the sciencey stuff and all the computers," Sora explained.

"All of my research, ruined! My life's work had all been for nothing! My dream of controlling a Pokémon's evolution is still now only fantasy!" Professor Sebastian said.

"And that's how it's going to stay," Illima said.

"I trust your mission to liberate the Electrode was successful?" Lance asked. He got his answer when all of the ball Pokémon had rolled their way to freedom. "That answers that."

"Just glad the broadcast had been terminated. The Lake of Rage should be going back to normal by now," Lana said.

"It should. Team Rocket's plan had failed and the balance of nature has been restored before things had escalated," Lance said. Lance turned to Sora.

"Sora," Lance spoke.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"That red Gyarados you captured earlier. I have a request to ask of you," Lance said.

"Um, sure. What is it that you want me to do?" Sora asked.

"I want you to promise me that you won't treat the red Gyarados any different from any of the other Pokémon you have at your disposal," Lance requested.

"I promise. You can guarantee that I will treat Gyarados the same way I treat my other Pokémon," Sora vowed. "You can count on me." Lance smiled and rubbed Sora's spiky hair.

"I know you will," Lance said proudly.

Nearly a half hour later, the Mahogany Town police had arrived and arrested some of the Team Rocket grunts and all of the scientists taking role for their part of the project. And now Professor Sebastian was going to be facing severe charges for all of his illegal researches. Lance had left afterwards to the Kanto region to meet with his colleagues.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to Ethan as he heads off for Blackthorn City for his next Gym battle and Sora prepares for his imminent Gym battle. While Pikachu, Togepi, and the other Pokémon had gotten their rest after a long grueling day of battling, the couple and their friends celebrated their victory with a feast.

"Here's to us! And to the Pokémon who would have suffered from Team Rocket's machine; if we hadn't trashed it," Sora proclaimed.

"I'll eat to that," Sophocles said as he took a bite of a French fry.

"I just can't believe they would do such a thing like that," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Acerola said.

"Me neither," Mina added.

"And let's hear it for Kairi for taking down that witch Ariana down several notches," Hapu said. That made her blush. Sora puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I second that," Sora said, kissing her on the lips. She in turn kisses him back. The Alolan girls had swooned at the sight, wondering how much of the romance they missed since being in Equestria. The couple held their kiss for a few seconds before parting lips. "I never lost faith in you for a second; and I'm not going to ever."

"Oh Sora," Kairi said, lovingly. She plants another kiss on his lips.

"Hey lovebirds! Are you going to be kissing for the whole meal?" Kiawe asked, before earning a kick from Hapu.

"Shut up, Kiawe," Hapu hissed.

The couple went back to eating their meal as Kairi had fed some of hers to Sora, making the hearts of the Alolan girls melt.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location," Pretel, Ariana, and some of the remaining grunts had returned. Napoleon and Rasputin had followed the grunts as they entered the room.

"Our plan to control Pokémon evolution has been flushed down the shitter all because of those meddling kids!" Ariana snarled.

"At least I got to battle with a trainer even tougher than that girl," Pretel said laughing, earning a hateful glare from the female executive. Pretel stopped laughing when he froze in place. "I'll be quiet now, if that makes you feel better."

"We just need to step up our game the next time we see them again," Arianna said.

"Hell yeah we will," Pretel said.

"And when that happens, we shouldn't underestimate them. They had foiled our ambitions in Lavender Town, Azalea Town, the Whirl Islands, and Mahogany Town; but things will be very different," Ariana said.

The two Team Rocket executives went to join the rest of their colleagues as Rasputin and Napoleon went with the grunts.

Back at the Pokémon Center, after the trainers had been given back their Pokémon, they had headed off to bed since Sora needs an early start for tomorrow. Sora stayed awake, thinking about his newest Pokémon. He did promise Lance to treat the red Gyarados like he treats his other Pokémon. Kairi noticed her boyfriend still awake.

"Okay Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my new red Gyarados. I just wonder if I could easily handle him just like Pikachu and all the others," Sora said.

"You're going to be just fine, Sora. You did make that promise to Lance," Kairi reminded her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but what if he won't obey me?" Sora asked with concern.

"You shouldn't give on Gyarados; you never gave up on your other Pokémon," Kairi assured him. Before Sora could say more, she places her finger on his lips. "No more doubts. Just go to sleep, because we don't want you falling asleep during your match tomorrow." Sora smiled and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"You're right. I shouldn't be doubting myself. Thanks for that, Kairi," Sora said. She giggled.

"Anytime," Kairi said. "Now, how about a goodnight kiss?" Not wasting time, he obliges her with a passionate kiss and fell asleep as soon as their lips departed. The couple had fallen asleep with warm and loving smiles.

Sora now had his seventh Johto Gym battle coming up and he has to keep his cool if he wants to win it. How will Sora be able to handle it? Will Sora win it or will he be frozen in place? Just wait and see in the next chapter.


	174. Fire and Pryce

**Episode 174: Fire and Pryce**

On the very next morning, Sora and Kairi had gotten up earlier to train for his Gym battle against the Mahogany Town Gym Ledaer, Pryce. Since learning he was battling against Ice Type Pokémon, he figured he would go with his Typhlosion and with Pikachu in case they were Water Types as well. Sora decided to go with his new Gyarados since he knows Flamethrower. Kairi, Togepi, and the Pichu watched them train hard.

"Okay guys. Let's get some training done," Sora said. "Typhlosion and Gyarados, practice your Flamethrower and Pikachu practice Thunderbolt, Electro Ball and Iron Tail. We're gonna break the ice." Sora laughs at the pun. Kairi giggled at the pun.

"That was a pretty bad joke, Sora," Kairi said giggling.

"Then why did you giggle at it?" Sora countered.

"Because it was so bad," Kairi teased. Sora puffed up his cheeks before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're very cute when your face puffs up."

"Once again, I fall victim to your teases," Sora pouted.

"Yes you did, Sora," Kairi said.

Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Gyarados watched the couple and Gyarados looked over to Pikachu.

 _"Are they always like that?"_ \- Gyarados subtitle.

 _"I could tell you some stories there, red."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Sora and his Pokémon went back to some training to prepare for the Gym battle. Once Sora had finished, the couple and the Pokémon had joined the Alolan nine for breakfast before they left for the gym.

"So, which one of your Pokémon are you going to go with, Sora?" Mallow asked.

"I'm thinking of going with Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Gyarados. Pikachu's Iron Tail will be useful and both Typhlosion and Gyarados knows Flamethrower," Sora answered.

"That's a good strategy. And Pikachu should be a good matchup in case he's using Water Types to put out your fire," Acerola said.

"From what I heard about Pryce, he doesn't mess around when it comes to a Pokémon battle," Illima said.

"Tell something I don't already know," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I do wonder what kind of Gym it is. An Ice Type Gym sounds pretty chilly," Sophocles said, almost shivering.

"I guess we'll find out first hand when we see him," Kairi said. Sora and the Alolan nine all agreed and continued having their breakfast. Later, the group we're getting ready to head out to the gym as Chumley had entered the Pokémon Center along with a yellowish-green monkey-like Pokémon. It resembles Grookey most aspects. Its humanoid hands are orange with green armbands and brown arms, while its fur takes on a lighter colour. The face pattern on its face has taken on a different shape. The pattern on it's face resembles sunglasses and above its eyes are two protrusions in the pattern that resemble two leaves. Its eyes have turned light yellow, while its tail has devolved into a brown bush. Its stick has divided in 2 and acts as a hairclip for its hair. It has a belly pattern to boot. The monkey-like Pokémon went up to Kairi and her Togepi. "Hi there. Where did you come from?"

"Thwack, Thwack!" The monkey Pokémon chittered.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Thwackey! Don't go too far from me!" Chumley called out seeing Kairi in front of him. "Kairi?"

"Hi Chumley," Kairi greeted. Sora and the Alolan nine all came and saw Chumley and his Thwackey with him.

"Sora!" Chumley greeted.

"Chumley, hey!" Sora greeted back.

"It's been a while," Mallow said.

"How are you?" Hapu asked.

"I'm doing great!" Chumley said. Sora looked over to Thwackey.

"Is that Grookey?" Sora asked.

"It is. Grookey evolved not too long ago. He's now a Thwackey," Chumley said. Sora took out his Pokédex to scan this Pokémon.

 **Thwackey, the Beat Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Grookey**

 **Type: Grass**

 **When it's drumming out rapid beats in battle, it gets so caught up in the rhythm that it won't even notice that it's already knocked out its opponent. The faster a Thwackey can beat out a rhythm with its two sticks, the more respect it wins from its peers.**

"I can see why it's called the Beat Pokémon," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Anyway, we ran into Caesar and Minerva a while back."

"I know, I saw Ceaser just a week ago and I saw Minerva just yesterday; they told me that they had battled you and lost. And I don't doubt that you came for your Gym battle, Sora," Chumley said. Sora grinned.

"Yeah. And we were just heading when there when you had shown up," Sora said.

"I wish you luck, Sora," Chumley said.

"Thanks Chumley," Sora said.

The group took their leave of the Pokémon Center and headed off for the Mahogany Town Gym.

The group had made it to the Mahogany Town Gym and it looked like what it suggested, a snowy appearance. Once they had entered the Gym, they all had the chills. The Gym had a battlefield that is made out of ice and some water on the side.

"Is it me or do I feel cold?" Lana asked, shivering.

"And I thought I got cold just thinking about it," Sophocles said.

"You should have worn something more suitable for winter," an elderly voice echoed. Steps comes a bald old man with short white hair with three upper spiked fringe on front and two spikes in each sides, brown eyes and pale skin. He had a serious and displeased look on his face and he is supported by gray cane with a brown top. He wore brown shirt, with the neck area having white color. He has a white scarf, a long blue jacket with azure buttons, some beige pants and brown shoes. "The cold knows no compassion to those who are not prepared."

"I'm going to guess you're Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym Leader?" Sora presumed.

"I am," Pryce answered. "For many years, I have been the Gym Leader of the Mahogany Town Gym. Now, what's your name, sonny?"

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town; and I came here to earn a Badge," Sora proclaimed.

"As do all who come here. Very well, youngster, I accept your challenge. And we shall have a three-on-three battle. What do you say, Sora?" Pryce offered.

"Sounds good to me, old timer. Gimmie everything you've got," Sora said. A referee came to judge the battle.

"The battle between the Mahogany Town Gym Leader Pryce against the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin!" The referee announced. "Both trainers had agreed to use three Pokémon each. During the course of the battle, only the challenger is permitted to make substitutions. The battle will be over when all three of either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to continue battling! Now let the battle begin!" Pryce has made the first move, taking out his Pokéball.

"Seel! Go!" Pryce called out as his Seel clapped upon entry. Sora figured Pryce was going to go with Seel, so he turned to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! It's your time!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and entered the first round of the battle.

"I guess we were right to assume Pryce had a Water Type Pokémon to use," Lana said.

"Yes, but that Seel looks a tad stronger than Kairi's Seel," Kiawe said.

"And I think we're about to find out how strong that Seel is," Acerola said.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu started off firing Thunderbolt right at the sea lion Pokémon.

"Seel! Dodge and use Icy Wind!" Pryce ordered. Seel had dodged Pikachu's attack just by rolling out of the way and fired a cold wind right towards Pikachu. He got hit and began to shiver.

"Pikachu! Try to shake it off! Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at Seel.

"Seel! Dodge and use Hail!" Pryce ordered. Seel made a loud cry and a cloud appears and it starts hailing. Pikachu and Seel gets pelted by the hail.

"It's hailing inside the Gym? Why?" Mallow asked.

"Hail can do that. Non-Ice Type Pokémon gets hit by hail as with each passing time," Lillie explained.

"He must be planning to take Pikachu down with him. Age does comes with experience," Illima said.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes on the ice field and gets pelted by falling hail. Pikachu had landed a hit on the sea lion Pokémon.

"Seel! Dive in the water!" Pryce called out. Seel heads into the water and Pikachu follows it there. "Now use Waterfall!" Seel comes at Pikachu and hits him clean with that strong water attack.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped.

"Now fire Ice Beam!" Pryce ordered. Seel fires Ice Beam and it hits Pikachu hard. He falls to the icy floor and barely stands back on his feet. Sora had to think of a plan fast or else Pryce was going to freeze Sora's chance of gaining the upper hand. He then looked over to the ground and got an idea.

"Pikachu! Time for some ice-skating!" Sora suggested. Pikachu looked at his trainer weird and he shifted his eyes to the ice and understood what he meant.

"Ice-skating? He's playing around at a time like this?" Hapu asked.

"Wait a minute, I think I know what he's planning," Illima said.

"What?" Sophocles said.

"I think we're going to find out," Kairi said.

Pikachu slid on the icy battlefield like a fugue skater, catching Pryce off guard.

"What is he trying to accomplish by doing that form dance? He's not the only one who can use the ice like that," Pryce said in his thoughts. He ordered, "Seel! You slide around the ice too!" Seel slides around on the battlefield and went toe-to-toe with Pikachu. Both were getting pelted by the falling hail as well as bumping into each other. "Ice Beam!" Seel fired Ice Beam to strike the mouse Pokémon cold.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu slides to the right and Ice Beam had missed its mark. Seel fired again and Pikachu slides to the left.

"After it!" Pryce called out. Seel slides towards Pikachu just when he is skidding on the ice.

"Iron Tail!" Sora called out. Pikachu swings his tail right at Seel when it got close enough to Pikachu.

"Seel! Icy Wind!" Pryce ordered. Seel fires a wind of cold air right towards Pikachu once again.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu slides on the ice to avoid Seel's attack. "Use Thunderbolt once you're close enough!" Pikachu slides towards Seel, but Pryce knew what was coming.

"Seel! Retreat into the water!" Pryce called out. Seel slid towards the water avoid Pikachu, but Sora wasn't going to fall for that trick.

"Change of plan! Thunderbolt in the water!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt into the water and it greatly shocks Seel as soon it got into the water. The hail had ceased falling.

"What just happened?" Lana asked.

"I guess Sora was originally going for a close-up attack, but instead, he used Seel's salvation of water against it," Illima said.

"That's our Sora," Mallow said, smiling.

Seel falls back on the icy floor and struggles to get back up to battle.

"I knew you weren't going to go down that easily, Seel. Now fire your Ice Beam!" Pryce ordered. Seel fired Ice Beam to strike at Pikachu on the spot.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right towards Seel.

"Dodge that!" Pryce called out. Seel tried to dodge it, but it was too hurt from the attack to keep going. Seel got struck by Electro Ball and had struck the wall behind the sea lion Pokémon. Seel was down and out.

"Seel is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced. Pryce was amazed by the display Sora had demonstrated to the elderly Gym Leader. He calls back his fallen Seel.

"Impressive there, sonny," Pryce said, putting Seel's Pokéball away and taking out another. "The way you have used my battlefield to your advantage was genius, but don't forget I could use that as well. But despite it all, you were able to take down my Seel. My next Pokémon will not be so easy as you will find out." Sora didn't respond, instead he prepared himself for what was coming. "Go! Dewgong!" Pryce threw his Pokéball and out came his Dewgong.

"So, Pryce's next Pokémon is his Dewgong. I don't doubt Dewgong is going to put up more of a fight than its pre-evolved form," Illima said.

"I'm with you, Illima. Sora looks like he's going to have a hard time with Dewgong despite a Type advantage," Kiawe said.

"Okay Pikachu, why don't you take five for right now," Sora said. Pikachu comes back to Sora's side and he takes out Gyarados's Pokéball. "Okay, this is going to be your first real battle with; not counting the one with Team Rocket. So, go! Gyarados!" Sora threw his Pokéball and stars swirls around Gyarados upon entry. Dewgong trembled a bit when Gyarados had made his appearance on the battlefield.

"So, that is the rumored red Gyarados I have been hearing all about," Pryce said. "I can honestly say, I thought it was just a rumor, but seeing this Pokémon before my eyes is proof that it is very real."

"This red Gyarados is my newest Pokémon; just caught back at the Lake of Rage just yesterday," Sora said.

"The question is this; can you handle it?" Pryce asked. "I want to see it firsthand. "Dewgong! Blizzard!" Dewgong fires Blizzard right at the red Gyarados, but Sora wasn't gonna have it.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Flamethrower, melting Dewgong's attack into drips of water. The attack was coming right at Dewgong and it jumped into the water to avoid it.

"Yes! Blocking that ice attack by using fire as a shield! Using a good offence as a good defense!" Kiawe said.

"Yeah!" Mina agreed.

"It's just getting started between Gyarados and Dewgong; Pryce won't back down just yet," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi," the Shiny Pichu added.

"Dewgong! Water Pulse!" Pryce ordered. Dewgong forms a ball of water and sends it right towards the red Gyarados.

"Gyarados! Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Gyarados avoids Water Pulse and responded with Dragon Pulse. The attack takes a form of a dragon and it strikes the sea lion Pokémon on the mark. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados's fangs emits ice, but Dewgong avoids Gyarados's attack.

"I admit, I had underestimated your ability to control the red Gyarados, but I can see now I was mistaken. But, it's going to be all over for your Gyarados. Dewgong! Sheer Cold!" Dewgong started to glow light blue, building up energy to strike. Dewgong then freezes everything all around it. It creates a fog lasting for a few moments before the fog had cleared. Once it did Gyarados was nowhere to be seen. "What? Where did it go?" Pryce got his answer when a Flamethrower came from one of the ponds on the isde and Gyarados had emerged from it. Sora smiled seeing his newest Pokémon is okay. Kairi shared her boyfriend's relief.

"Did Gyarados just avoid Sheer Cold just by heading into the water?" Sophocles asked in surprise.

"He did," Kairi said. Gyarados must have figured the water would be a good place to hide when Sheer Cold hits. I'm going to admit, I was worried for a second," Kairi said.

"Gyarados," Sora simply said. The red Gyarados turned to Sora and stared right at Sora and he right back at the red Pokémon. Sora smiles and nods and the red Gyarados nods back. "If you're still in this, then so am I. Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Gyarados fires Flamethorwer right at Dewgong. The attack came too fast for the sea lion Pokémon to dodge. Dewgong got hit, but it didn't do that much damage to it.

"Dewgong got hit, but it acted like it just took it like it was nothing," Acerola said.

"It's Dewgong's ability; Thick Fat. It halves the damage of Fire and Ice Type attacks," Lillie said.

"I don't think it's going to stop Sora from trying again," Lana said.

"Gyarados! Flamethorwer again!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Flamethrower right at Dewgong once again.

"Dewgong! Block it with Blizzard!" Pryce ordered. Dewgong fired Blizzard right at Gyarados's Flamethower and it was much stronger than the last time. Both Gyarados and Dewgong held their attacks, not one was getting the edge over the other. The collided attacks created steam, all around the battlefield and almost started to melt the battlefield. Both Pokémon had ceased their attacks. "Your Gyarados is remarkable. But, it'll fall like so many of the opponents I had battled over the years. Dewgong! Sheer Cold!" Dewgong tried to attempt another Sheer Cold, but failed to do so because of the amount of power it put into the last time. "Oh no! Dewgong is unable to do so because it used too much power before."

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Gyarados launched Dragon Pulse and it struck Dewgong and went flying into the air. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired Hydro Pump and struck Dewgong and went plummeting into the water. Dewgong had remerged from the water knocked out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The referee announced.

"Two down and one to go!" Hapu cheered.

"Sora is truly on a role here!" Kiawe said. Pryce calls his fallen Dewgong and smiles.

"Once again you have impressed me, Sora. You're full of spunk and spirit; you almost remind me of myself when I was just your age," Pryce said.

"Thanks Pryce. You battled pretty hard too. I worked hard to get here to the seventh Gym in Johto just like I did back in Kanto. Out of the other Gym Leaders I battled here, you're the most dedicated," Sora said. That made the Gym Leader smile.

"And I thank you for your kind complement. I wish to see how your hard work pays off when you face against my final Pokémon," Pryce said, taking out his last Pokéball. "And this one has been by my side ever since I was a child. My longtime friend, companion, and partner. Go! Piloswine!" The Pokéball opens and his Piloswine enters the battle. Pryc's Piloswine appeared much older than even Sora's Mamoswine, donning his fur is graying upon appearence. He says in his thoughts, "We have been through so much over the years. We have shared many joys and sorrows together and those have brought us closer than ever, my friend. The battle may be almost over, but for you, it is just the beginning." Sora thought of sticking with Gyarados, but he didn't wanna risk what sort of tricks Pryce's Piloswine could have, and he noticed how tired Gyarados was after doing those attacks in attacking and defending; so to play it safe, he decides to call Piloswine back and go with Typhlosion. He takes out Gyarados's Pokéball and calls back his Gyarados.

"You should rest up for a while, Gyarados. I don't wanna risk you getting wiped out against Piloswine," Sora said. He takes out Typhlosion's Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares up upon entry.

"So, Pryce's last Pokémon is his Piloswine. Juding how it looks, that Piloswine had seen some better days," Sophocles said.

"Pryce did mention he had that Piloswine ever since he was a kid, so it'll make sense to me," Illima said. Kairi didn't say much about it and looked over to Pryce and his Piloswine and she could tell how close they appear to be.

"Piloswine! Begin with Ice Fang!" Pryce ordered. Piloswine ran towards Typhlosion with his tusks emitting ice.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion rolled into a ball of fire and headed right towards Piloswine. Pryce wasn't afraid of a fire or a Fire Type Pokémon, and neither was Piloswine, so Piloswine used his tusks to lift Typhlosion and send him hurling into the air, catching everyone off guard. "What the?!"

"Piloswine just tossed Typhlosion in the while using Flame Wheel?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"And the heat didn't even bother him one little bit!" Kairi gasped.

"But how?" Acerola asked.

"Pryce must have trained Piloswine non-stop to stand up to Fire Type attacks. I noticed how calm he was when Sora told Typhlosion to use Flame Wheel; it was too calm if you ask me," Hapu said.

"If being a Ground Type wasn't a bad thing!" Sophocles groaned.

"Did you really think you could land an easy win just by using fire against my Piloswine? If you did, then that only shows your naivete. I already told you that the winter shows you no compassion when you came unprepared," Pryce said.

"He's right. Fire alone isn't going to cut it against that Piloswine. I can bet all of my Gym badges he can take down my Mamoswine without even trying. I need to think of something new fast. Maybe I could try to have Typhlosion slide on the ice just like last time," Sora said in his thoughts. He spoke out loud, "Typhlosion! Slide on the ice!" Typhlosion slid on the ice just like Pikachu did, but Pryce saw that coming a mile away.

"Trying to catch me off guard with that trick? That won't work. My eyesight may not be what it used to be, but I could see that coming a mile away," Pryce said. "Piloswine! Earthquake!" Piloswine slams onto the icy battlefield and the ground began shaking. Typhlosion was trying to hold his ground, but he slips and slides towards Piloswine. "Piloswine! Ice Fang again!" Piloswine lifts up Typhlosion and gives him a toss in the air and lands on the ground, knocked out.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Piloswine wins!" The referee announced.

"That Piloswine is way tougher than I thought. He might be old, but he still has some fight in him," Lillie said.

"Pryce did mention his Piloswine wouldn't go down so easy. And I don't think even the hard way is going to cut it," Mallow said.

"Sora. I know you can take him down. I know how strong that Piloswine is despite how old he is. I know you can win this," Kairi said in her thoughts.

Sora turned to Pikachu. He knew his electric attacks won't cut it against Piloswine, but his speed and his Iron Tail attack would work in Sora's favor.

"You're up, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, nodding.

Pikachu got back into the battlefield to battle against Piloswine. Pryce grinned to how Sora had sent an Electric Type Pokémon to battle against Piloswine.

"It would seem he had made a costly mistake. His Pikachu is going to fall victim to Piloswine fast," Pryce said to himself. "Piloswine! Ice Fang!" Piloswine ran towards Pikachu with his tusks emitting ice.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu avoids Piloswine's attack and smacks the swine Pokémon with his tail. That landed a heavy hit on Piloswine, but it wasn't enough to take Piloswine down. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Piloswine and lands a hit onto him, making him skid backwards.

"Not bad. I guess I underestimated your Pikachu. I thought it was sheer luck that it took down my Seel, because of Type, but it was more than that. I can see that now," Pryce said. "Piloswine! Eartquake!" Piloswine slams onto the ground once again, making the whole Gym shake.

"Pikachu! Dodge by jumping!" Sora called out. Pikachu used his tail as a spring to jump out of the way, but Pryce grinned because he got Pikachu where he wanted him.

"Piloswine! Blizzard!" Pryce ordered. Piloswine fired a fierce blizzard striking Pikachu in the air.

"Pikachu!" Sora and Kairi both gasped.

"Pichu!" The Pichu chirped.

"Finish off Pikachu with Ice Fang!" Pryce ordered. Piloswine ran towards Pikachu once again with his tusks emitting ice and strikes at Pikachu and falls to the ground. Pikachu tries to get back up on his feet, but he falls back to the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Piloswine wins!" The referee announced. Sora went to Pikachu and picks him up and walks over to Kairi as she hands Togepi to Lana. Kairi wraps Pikachu in a warm blanket.

"Get some rest, Pikachu. You have earned it," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora went back to the battle and took out Gyarados's Pokéball and held it.

"Piloswine is pretty strong if he was able to take down Typhlosion without getting burned and overcome Pikachu's speed. I know Gyarados is going to have a hard time with Piloswine too. I'm going to everything I have at him," Sora said to himself. He threw his Pokéball. "Okay Gyarados! Back to action!" Gyrarados re-enters the battle as stars swirls around him upon entry and roars loudly.

"Gyarados should have the advantage since he's a Water Type Pokémon," Lana said.

"Yes, but I don't think Sora is going to find an easy win like with Typhlosion," Illima said.

"He's right. Piloswine must have dealt with Water Types before," Kairi guessed.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Flamethrower right towards the swine Pokémon, but Pryce wasn't going to have that.

"Piloswine! Blizzard!" Pryce ordered. Piloswine fired a much more powerful Blizzard than the one Dewgong had attacked launched earlier in the battle, and it had overcame Gyarados's Flamethrower despite elements. The Blizzard strikes Gyarados hard and falls to the ground. The referee was about to make the call, but just as victory was in the elderly Gym Leader's grasp, Gyarados gets back up and refuses to throw in the towel. Gyararos roars loudly, making everyone covering their ears.

Kairi smiled, feeling happy to see her boyfriend's newest Pokémon is still in it.

"Gyarados refuses to stay down, despite taking a bad hit. Determined just like you Sora," Kairi said in her thoughts. Sora grins with happiness and relief as he almost lost the battle.

"You got that right, Gyarados! The battle's not over yet! Gyrados! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Gyarados's fangs emits ice and comes down fast at Piloswine, not giving the swine Pokémon time to escape. "Now use Flamethrower!" Gyarados fired FLamethrower and it strikes Piloswine hard and slams onto the floor. Piloswine struggles to get back up and successed in doing so.

"Amazing. For a moment there, I thought I was the victor; how wrong I was. But, I will be momentarily. Piloswine! Blizzard again!" Piloswine fired Blizzard once more.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower again! Full power!" SOra ordered. Gyarados fired a much stronger Flamethrower and it misses Piloswine and hits the floor, melting it. Sora saw what it did and remembered how that steam almost started to melt the ice; and it gave him an idea. "Gyarados! Flamethower again! Aim at the floor!" Pryce and the Alolan nine were confused by what Sora told Gyarados to do. Kairi smiled as she knew what he had in mind. Gyarados fired Flamethrower all over the battlefield causing it to melt. The fire attack creates a hole of water na dmade more and more until the holes became one.

"Is Sora melting the battlefield?" Sophocles asked.

"I think since Sora can't try to scare Piloswine off with fire, then he would try it with water instead," Illima said.

"It's true. Piloswine does have a weakness to water since being a Ground Type Pokémon. Sora must have realized that fact and went with it," Lillie said.

"Onve again, that's our Sora!" Mallow said.

Pryce was astounded by what he was seeing. Sora just told his Gyarados to burn the entire battlefield to give Piloswine nowhere to go.

"Unbelieveable! The boy is melting my battlefield and he has my Piloswine trapped. None of my previous challengers had ever come up with a plan so ingenious. But I need to put a stop to it before it escalates," Pryce said to himself. "Piloswine! Blizzard on the floor!" Piloswine fired Blizzrd onto the floor to fix the floor, but the intesity of Gyarados's fire was too hot and he was firing Flamethrower for Piloswine to keep up. Piloswine's efforts was starting to get the best of him as he was starting to tire out. This was straining Gyarados as well. It ket up until the whole battlefield was turned into an indoor pool, leaving behind a single iceberg. Piloswine was trapped and had nowhere to go. Gyarados emerged from the water and he was exhausted from all the times he used Flamethrower in a single battle. "My battlefield!"

"I know you're tired, Gyarados, let's wrap this up! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Hydro Pump and it struck the swine Pokémon off the iceberg and into the water. Piloswine reemerged from the water and is knocked out.

"Piloswine is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! The challenger Sora Ketchum wins the battle!" The referee announced. Kairi, Togepi, and the Pichu cheered for Sora feeling proud of him. Sora smiled and he patted Gyarados on the head.

"You did great, Gyarados. I thought you were down at that one point, but I'm glad you proved me wrong," Sora said. Gyarados smiled and nuzzled Sora making him laugh. Pryce approached Sora with a smile on his face.

"Well done, Sora. The way you handled your Pokémon is truly remarkable. In all my years as a Gym Leader, I had never had a challenger as remarkable and quite skilled as you. To prove to the world of your victory here in the Mahogany Town Gym, it is my pleasure to present you with the Glacier Badge," Pryce said. Pryce hands Sora a badge that is shaped as a hexagon with s nowflake design. Sora accepts his Gym Badge and places it in his Badge case.

"Thank you, Pryce. You really gave me everything you had. I gotta tell you, I had a great time battling you," Sora said.

"As did I, Sora. Your final challenge lays in Blackthorn City. In order to reach it, you and your friends will have to journey to the Ice Path. I have been there many times and I loved it so ever since I was a boy. And I trust you will do your best in Black thorn City," Pryce said. With that done, the group returned to the Pokémon Center before they took off. Once Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Gyarados were done being treated, Sora accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Heracross, Typhlosion, and Pineco for Meganium, Feraligatr, and Dunsparce. He handed it to Kairi and she exchanged Rockruff, Elekid, and Seel for Abra, Mareep, and Staryu.

With that done, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all had set off for Blackthorn City for his final Johto Gym battle and enter the Johto region's Pokémon League. Sora knew first hand, it wasn't going to be eas, so he will have to do his best against the final Gym Leader; but he had to what kind of battle he would get himself into. Only time knows the answer to that question. And more adventures to come soon.


	175. Whichever Way the Wind Blows

**Episode 175: Whichever Way the Wind Blows**

A couple of days had passed since Sora had won his seventh Johto Gym Badge and started off towards their destination in Blackthorn City. As they left, Sora had learned he was going to be dealing with Dragon Type Pokémon. Along the way, the group began talking among themselves about a legend behind the Dragon's Den.

"Did you guys ever hear about the legend of the Dragon's Den?" Sophocles asked.

"What legend?" Mallow asked.

"I did," Lillie said.

"I'm with Mallow; what legend?" Acerola asked.

"I am familiar with this legend as well," Illima said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"There is legend that speaks of the Dragon's Den. It was long ago that the den was dug into the earth by a dragon in the old days," Illima said.

"You mean a Dragon Type Pokémon dug into the earth? A Garchomp and a Flygon could do that without a problem," Hapu said.

"It wasn't a Garchomp or a Flygon or any kind of Pokémon that did it. It was actually a real dragon that did it," Sophocles said.

"An actual dragon? Really?" Kairi asked.

"My grandparents would tell me that story when I was a little kid. They would tell me that a dragon dug into the earth, making its own cave and then, one day a band of dragon hunters came to slay it," Sophocles explained.

"Do you think it's true?" Lana asked.

"It might as well be after everything we've been through together," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. We've been through so much since we met Sora and Kairi; also with Riku, Hau, and Gladion before that," Mallow said.

Just as the group continued on their way to Blackthorn City, the group were approached by six Team Rocket grunts. It turns out that some of the grunts had escaped during the Lake of Rage incident. Five of them are guys and one of them is a woman.

"Not you guys again!" Sora groaned.

"What do you even want?" Hpu asked.

"We wanna settle the score with you nosey brats," the first grunt said.

"And you can make it up with us by handing over all of the Pokémon you've got," the second grunt said.

"You want them, then battle us for them," Sora dared the grunts.

"We plan to," the third grunt said. Suddenly, a ball of shadow hits one of the grunts and he went flying into a nearby tree. "What was that?!"

"Where did that come from?!" he second grunt exclaimed.

"It came from me," a woman's voice answered. She made her appearance known just by coming out of the woods. She has silvery-blue eyes and long silvery-blue hair that reaches past her waist with two long bangs that frame her face. She wore yellow spaghetti strap cropped tank top that reveals her midriff, and white knee-length pants with yellow beads. She also wears yellow high heels on her feet. Her tank top has four straps, two on each side that strap over her bare shoulders. Walking out with her is an Umbreon. "So, this is the ruthless Team Rocket? Just a bunch of petty thugs trying to take some child's lunch money? And thier Pokémon too? You're not as nearly as intimidating like I heard you were."

"Who is this chick?" The fourth grunt asked.

"And who is she to tell us we're not so intimidating?" The fifth grunt asked.

"I think I know who that is!" The second said, almost shivering.

"Quit beating around the bush and spill it! Who is she?" The first grunt barked at his colleague.

"That is Karen. She's the number one trainer when it comes to training with Dark Type Pokémon!" The second grunt explained. "Her skills in battle alone matches her beauty." He sound almost smittened with her.

"Karen?" The sixth grunt asked. She looked at the trainer with disgust. "She doesn't look so tough."

Sora, Kairi, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon were surprised to see a trainer show up to their rescue.

"Karen?" Sora asked.

"What's what they said," Acerola said. Karen turned to the kids and laughed.

"So, how about it? Would like to battle me? Just don't go easy on me just because I'm a lady," Karen said, almost in a playful tone.

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of going easy on the chick who gets in our way!" The first grunt said, taking out his Pokéball. He turned to the rest of the grunts. "Forget the kids! Karen is our priority right now!" None of the others questioned it; the other grunts also took out all of their Pokéballs. The Grunts all let out their Pokémon, all being an Alolan Raticate, a Houndour, a Fearow, a Venomoth, a Sneasel, a Beedrill, a Gloom, a Weezing, a Nickit, a Scyther, a Pinsir, a Machoke, a Nidorina, and an orange, fox-like Pokémon. Its ears are large, black, and pointy. Around its eyes are black fur resembling a mask and a mustache. Its eyebrows and underside are white. Its legs are black and resemble boots. On its back is a black forked stripe. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two fox Pokémon.

 **Nickit, the Fox Pokémon**

 **Type:** **Dark**

 **Nickit are cunning and cautious, this Pokémon survives by stealing food from others. It erases its tracks with swipes of its tail as it makes off with its plunder. Nickit are aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains.**

 **Thievul, the Fox Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Nickit**

 **Type: Dark**

 **With a lithe body and sharp claws, it goes around stealing food and eggs. It secretly marks potential targets with a scent. By following the scent, it stalks its targets and steals from them when they least expect it.**

"It's only fitting that Team Rocket has Pokémon that are pratically bandits," Sora said in his thoughts. He puts his Pokédex away.

"Attack her!" The grunts all ordered. All of the Team Rocket Pokémon charged right at the Dark Type trainer and she scoffs.

"How predictable," Karen said, unimpressed. "Umbreon, use Confuse Ray." Umbreon nodded and the rings on its body glows sending an orange ray and it strikes all of the Pokémon and they all ended up fighting each other in their confusion. Karen takes out her other Pokéballs and lets out her Alolan Persian, Honchkrow, Weavile, two more Pokémon the group never seen before. They reminded them as Impidimp in some way. One is a somewhat humanoid Pokémon with a magenta upper body and a light green lower body divided by a zig-zag line. It has large muscular arms with hands that have three sharp fingers and round feet that have three toes.Just like Impidimp, it has prominently large ears, large eyes with red pupils instead of black, a long nose with a single nostril, although much longer and pointed upward, and a mouth with far more sharp fangs compared to Impidimp. Its face "mask" and bat-wing extend to be fully grown long, black hair with a bang that covers its left eye that's shaped like a pole arm. The other one is a large, muscular, dark purple humanoid Pokemon with light green ears, feet and stomach sides. It has purple hair on its head and partially its shoulders and legs. In its mouth comes with two large fangs. "Umbreon, you use Dark Pulse!Persian, Power Gem! Honchkrow! Shadow Ball! Weavile, Blizzard! Morgrem and Grimmsnarl, you use use Play Rough!" All of Karen's Pokémon attacked the Team Rocket Pokémon, taking them all down without a problem. The grunts were intimindated by her power and retreated. "And that is that." She turns to the young trainers. "It was a good thing I was nearby when those guys came."

"Yeah. Good thing," Sora said. "Thanks Karen."

"You're welcome. What was their beef with you anyway?" Karen asked.

"It's like this," Sora started. He explained to her about the times they thwarted Team Rocket at the Slowpoke Well and at Mahogany Town just recently.

"So, that's it. I do remember hearing how a bunch of kids foiled Team Rocket's attempts since they came to Johto," Karen said. She looked over to Sora."I'm going to guess, your name is Sora isn't it?" And she looked over to Kairi and smiled. "And your name is Kairi right?"

"Yeah," Sora answered not wanting to tell her too much.

"That's right," Kairi added.

She looked at the rest of the other trainers and she pointed to each one of them and they all nodded, knowing how right she is.

"I thought you matched the description," Karen said, confusing the kids. "Will told me all about meeting you. He told me how skilled you kids are when it comes to training Pokémon. Where are youheading now?"

"We're on our way to Blackthorn City," Sora answered.

"We were already heading there when Team Rocket shown up," Kairi added.

"So, you're heading there for a Gym battle? How many did you win?" Karen asked.

"Seven," Sora said.

"Then you almost have all you need. I wish you luck in your match. And I look forward to seeing you compete in the Johto Pokémon League, Sora. Farewell," Karen said as her and her Pokémon were leaving.

"I never expected a trainer like Karen to show up in all places," Lillie said.

"She's even prettier in person," Lana said, captivated.

"And what about those other two Pokémon with her?" Kairi asked.

"I only heard about them, but I think that was a Morgrem and its evolved form Grimmsnarl," Lille said. Sora got curious and took out his Pokédex to get information on these two Pokémon.

 **Morgrem, the Devious Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Impidimp**

 **Type: Dark/Fairy**

 **With sly cunning, it tries to lure people into the woods. Some believe it to have the power to make crops grow. When it gets down on all fours as if to beg for forgiveness, it's trying to lure opponents in so that it can stab them with its spear-like hair.**

 **Grimmsnarl, the Bulk Up Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Morgrem**

 **Type: Dark/Fairy**

 **With the hair wrapped around its body helping to enhance its muscles, this Pokémon can overwhelm even Machamp. Grimmsnarl's hairs work like muscle fibers. When its hairs unfurl, they latch on to opponents, ensnaring them as tentacles would.**

"Didn't Takato and the others have an Impidimp with them?" Sora asked, trying to remember.

"Yes Sora," Kairi said.

"I thought so, because I find it hard to believe that's what he'll evolve into," Sora said.

"I know," Kairi said.

"How about we get going before we're faced with any more interruptions," Hapu suggested.

"No arguments from me, Hapu. Let's go," Sora agreed.

The group continued their way to reach Blackthorn City. Along the way, Kairi came across a wild Oddish and it reminded her of the Oddish she and Sora met back in Melanie's Pokémon village. This Oddish looked at the girl as Kairi took out a Pokéball.

"I get to have myself an Oddish of my very own," Kairi said as she threw her Pokéball. "Go! Mareep!" The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around Mareep upon entry. "Mareep! Signal Beam!" Mareep fired Signal Beam and it struck the weed Pokémon hard. Oddish responded with a Seed Bomb. "Mareep! Dodge it!" Mareep tries to dodge the attack, but she got struck by the bomb attack. Mareep manages to get back up. "Glad you're still in this! Electro Web!" Mareep fired a web of electricity and it traps Oddish in it. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and threw it at the Oddish, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. Sora hands his Pokédex to his girlfriend, asking her if she wants to keep Oddish or send it to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to send Oddish to Professor Oak's lab.

"I guess having your own Oddish must bring back some old memories for you, Kairi," Sora said.

"What memories?" Sophocles asked.

"Remember that village we told you guys about?" Sora asked.

"You mean the same one where you two met Bulbasaur?" Kiawe pointed out.

"That's the one. You see, there was an Oddish there that stayed there when we were there. I tried to catch one for myself when Bulbasaur came and took down Butterfree," Sora explained.

"Did that Oddidh remind her of the Oddish you met there?' Mallow asked.

"She did. I just figured that Oddish might be with a loving trainer by now, after being abandoned by her old trainer. As I remembered that little Oddish, I thought of giving her the treatment that little never got from that trainer," Kairi said. That made Sora smile.

"This is why I love you so much, Kairi. So much loving compassion for any Pokémon there is," Sora said, making Kairi blush.

"Sora, stop it. You're embarrassing me," Kairi said.

"You know it's true," Sora said. Kairi smiled and she kissed Sora on the lips. He kisses right back. The Alolan girls sighed captivated by the sight of them kissing. The couple broke their kiss as a Bellsprout came along eating an insect off a tree. "A Bellsprout!" Kairi smiled and she knew she wanted one of those too. She turns to Mareep.

"You still up, Mareep?" Kairi asked.

"Reep!" Mareep bleated.

"Okay Mareep! Tackle!" Mareep charges at Bellsprout, landing a heavy blow. "Now use Signal Beam!" Mareep fires Signal Beam and Bellsprout was weakened by Mareep's attack. She takes out another Pokéball and throws it at Bellsprout. Once the flower Pokémon flows inside, the Pokéball wobbles around for a moment. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Once Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, she chose to send Bellsrpout over to Professor Oak's lab.

Later came a Tangela and it attacked the group. Kairi had sent our her Abra to deal with the vine Pokémon.

"Abra!" Abra said, using Psychic to hold back the blue vines.

"Send it the vines back!" Kairi called out. Abra sends the vines back at Tangela and hits the trunk of a tree. Kairi threw her Pokéball and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Kairi was proud to have another Grass Type. She sends Tangela over to Professor Oak's lab. Down from the tree came an Exeggcute. "An Exeggcute?"

"Exeggcute!" The Exeggcute said.

"I think it looks angry," Mallow said. Exeggcute fires Egg Bomb right at the group in an angry fit. Abra teleports out of the way and reappears in front of the egg Pokémon.

"Abra! Psychic!" Abra lifted Exeggcute into the air. Kairi threw a Pokéball and it flows inside. Stars swirls around the Pokéball as the catch is confirmed, and Kairi sends the egg Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab.

At Professor Oak's lab, Lea, Isa, and the Pokémon professor were amazed by the Grass Type Pokémon Kairi had captured.

"My, my, Kairi has caught quite a spread," Professor Oak said.

"I'll say. An Oddish, a Bellsprout, a Tangela, and an Exeggcute," Lea said almost sounding envious. "Sora and Kairi has some pretty sweet Pokémon."

"That girl is just full of surprises; just like Sora. She sent quite a haul of Water Type Pokémon she caught that one time," Isa said.

"That takes me back," Lea said, smiling.

"Back to where? To our days in school?" Isa asked sarcastically. Lea stuck his tongue at his friend. Professor Oak laughed. Suddenly, he hears his phone ringing and he left to answer it.

Back in Johto a few days later, the group, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine were walking down the path when Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked. Sora quickly noticed.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Sora asked. Pikachu jumps off of Sora's shouldrrs and ran towards three weakened Oddish. Judging how they looked, it looked like they haven't eaten anything for days. And they looked injured.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called out. The group ran towards where Pikachu is pointing at and saw the Oddish.

"What's wrong with them?" Lillie asked.

"They look like they're hurt or something," Mallow said. She went over to the Oddish. "Wake up, little ones!" The Oddish didn't respond. The Pichu poked the Oddish stirring them awake and saw the two tiny mouse Pokémon staring at them.

"The good news is they're alive," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"We should have them treated right away. A nice good bath should get the job done," Kairi said. She calls out Staryu and Kiawe had Turtonator warm up the water just right to have the Oddish cleaned up. Once they were nice and clean, Kairi took out some Pokémon food for the Oddish to eat. "Here you three go. Some nice and yummy Pokémon food to fill your empty tummies." She places the food down and one of the Oddish took a bite. Once the first Oddish nodded, the other two started chowing down on the food. "That's right, eat just as much as you want."

"They must be part Munchlax, since they're eating it like crazy," Acerola said.

"But, I wonder what made them so weak in the first place," Sophocles said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I can bet my money there must be some trouble at home," Sora guessed.

"I agree. Something bad must have driven them away from their home, wherever it is," Illima said. "And there's no doubt their home isn't too far away."

"Pikachu, how about you ask these little guys or girls where they live?" Sora suggested.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pikachu?" The Oddish all turn to the hill ahead of them.

"Oddish," the three Oddish chirped.

"Are they saying they live over that hill?" Lana asked.

"That's what it seems," Hapu said.

The group went over to the top of the hill and saw a huge tree. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were awestruck by the size and the appearance of the tree. The valley itself was full of Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom; more than any one of them can count.

"Such a pretty tree," Lillie said.

"That is gotta be the biggest tree that I have ever seen," Sophocles said.

"The place looks nice, but why did the Oddish just run away like that?" Sora asked, looking around.

"That's a very question," Kiawe said.

They got their answer when they heard some sounds and saw two Vileplume and two Bellossom staring at each other hostility.

"Why do I have a feeling they don't like each other too very much?" Sophocles asked. The Vilplume and Bellossom then starts fighting each other.

"I think that explains why those Oddish ran off," Kiawe said.

"We better break them up before it gets worse," Mallow suggested. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine agreed and Pikachu went over to the brawling Pokémon to stop them, but he gets knocked back when the attempt failed.

"That didn't work," Sora said, picking up Pikachu "You okay, buddy?"

"Pika," Pikachu answered.

"I'll settle this," Mallow said, taking out her Pokéball. "Go! Weepinbell!" The Pokéball opens and Weepinbell twirls her leaves. "Weepinbell! Stop that fighting with Vine Whip!" Weepinbell sends out her vines between the Vilplume and Bellossom, making them stop fighting. "Now, stop fighting each other and start apologizing to each other this minute!" The Vilplume and Bellossom stared at each other and huffed as they walked away.

"Well, that sounded sincere," Hapu said sarcastically.

"Hello!" A man's voice called out. The group turned to see a young man wearing a white lab coat. It was obvious he is a scientist. He wore an orange shirt, gray pants, and brown shoes. He wore small lens glasses. "I wanted to thank you for stopping the Pokémon from fighting with one another!" He reached the group and saw the three Oddish with them. "Oh, there you three are. Are you guys okay?"

"Odish, Odd," the Oddish chirped.

"That's good. Don't wonder off again, because you had me worried," the scientist said. He noticed how healthy the Oddish looked. "They seem much better. Did any of you do something for them?"

"Yes. They didn't look so good and I gave them a bath and then I fed them some Pokémon food and they got better right away," Kairi said.

"Well, I'm very thankful that you knew what to do. My name is Stephen and I'm here doing some research on Grass Type Pokémon," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Stephen. My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi Stephen," Kairi greeted.

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"My name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"If you don't me asking, but why were those Vilplume and Bellossom fighting each other just now?" Lillie asked. "It just seems unusual."

"Yes, you are right to say that. It has been going on for quite some time. Lots of Grass Type Pokémon live here; not because of the river that flows through here, but also because this area gets lots of sunlight," Stephen said. "Therefore, Oddish and Gloom's evolved forms Vilplume and Bellossom have settled here. And they have divided this area up into different territories."

"I gotta say there is a lot of them," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"There has got be so many of them, I don't think I could count them," Lana said.

"Yes, and that is why I have decided to do my research here, because there are so many Pokémon to study," Stephen said.

"I think I should point out how strange there are Vilplume and Bellossom hereright at the same time," Illima stated. Everyone looked right at the Normal Type trainer.

"How is that unusual?" Sora asked.

"As you know, Oddish evolves into Gloom when it reaches a certain level," Illima said. "But, in order to have a Bellossom, you must use a Sun Stone, and to get Vilplume is by using a Leaf Stone."

"I get it! Branched evolution!" Lillie stated.

"Kinda like Eevee right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. And like Eevee, Gloom can evolve into either a Vilplume or a Bellossom depending on which stone you use on it," Illima concluded.

"That makes sense," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Pichu said.

"If that could happen, then there should be some Sun Stones and Leaf Stones around here, right, Stepthen?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but the stones are in the wind," Stephen answered.

"In the wind?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mallow asked.

"It's a perfection demonstration, because the wind is picking up!" Stephen said. He looked at the Pidgeot weathervane pointing to the northeast. "Northeast wind. That means the Gloom will evolve into Vileplume!" The group looked over to some of the Gloom and they all evolved into Vileplume.

"Did you just see that?" Lana asked.

"I know I did," Hapu said.

"Those Gloom evolved into Vileplume just like Stephen said they would," Kiawe said.

"Just how did you know which one Gloom would evolve into?" Lillie asked.

"And what does the wind have to do with evolving?" Kairi asked.

"There are a number of things I still don't understand, but I know northeastern winds caused Gloom to evolve into Vileplume and northwestern winds caused Gloom to evolve into Bellossom," Stephen explained.

"They evolve depending where the wind blows?" Kiawe asked.

"I know it sounds bizarre, but I have a theory; I think northeastern winds contains traces of Leaf Stones and northwestern winds contains small traces of Sun Stones," Stephen concluded.

"How can wind carry stone like that? That don't sound right," Hapu said skeptical.

"You're right, Hapu. That does sound impossible, but there are exceptions. Trace of amounts of stones would be like dust in the wind. But my question is will it be enough to cause evolution?" Illima asked.

"Perhaps. Small amounts build up over time acting exactly the same way as a whole stone would," Stephen said.

"Whoa," Sora said in awe.

"It sounds like a magic wind. It sounds just like a fairytale come to life," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Stephen looked to the ground and frowned.

"Except it's a real problem for the Pokémon. The wind direction is causing an inbalance in power between the Bellossom and Vilplume," Stephen said. The Vilplume and Bellossom starts fighting each other each other once again.

"Not again!" Sora groaned.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The Vilplume fired their Stun Spore paralyzing the Bellossom. Everyone covered their mouths, not wanting to breathe in the fumes. Sora and Kiawe remembered being paralyzed by a Vilplume's Stun Spore as did Davis and TK a while back.

"STUN SPORE!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed. Quickly thinking, Stephen takes out some masks for everyone to wear.

"Quickly! Put these on!" Stephen said after putting his mask on. Not wasting any time, the group quickly put on their masks, just so they wouldn't breathe in Stun Spore.

"Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell fired Razor Leaf, stopping the fighting once more. "Now use Vine Whip!" Weepinbell used Vine Whip to keep them from starting again. The flower Pokémon looked at the fly catcher Pokémon and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Good thinking, Mallow," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Mallow said.

"I agree with Sora. That was good thinking. It's nice to see someone around here to help out," Stephen said. "I have broken up an awful lot of these fights myself and the peace never lasts for very long before it starts up again. And most of the Oddish have gotten sick of all the fighting and went away. There are hardly any of them left." Sora then thought of something.

"Kairi, I just had a thought," Sora said.

"What?" Kairi asked getting curious.

"Didn't you catch an Oddish not too far from here just a few days ago?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I thought it was a coincidence that there was an Oddish living in the wild, the same as a Bellsprout, a Tangela, and an Exeggcute, but that Oddish looked like it was heading off somewhere, but didn't know where it was going. I think your new Oddish might have been one of the Oddish that left because of the fighting between the Vileplume and Bellossom."

"Sora might have hit the nail on the head there, because it was just a few days ago and it wasn't too far from here either," Lillie said.

"I guess that explain why she was out there when we first met," Kairi said. She turns to Stephen. I'm sorry for catching that one Oddish without your permission. I don't want you to think I would steal her from her home or anything."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kairi. Just like Lillie said, it wasn't too far from here. And I don't mind since she was too far for me to do anything. And even if you did catch her while here, there wouldn't be a way for you to know this was a research facility," Stephen said. Kairi was glad he wasn't angry at her.

"Now we just need to figure out how to get the Bellossom and Vileplume to live here peacefully together," Kairi said.

"Kairi's right, because the Oddish here needs our help as well," Mallow said.

"Then, we have a mission. Operation: Stop Vilplume and Bellossom From Fighting is Officially underway!" Sora proclaimed.

The Alolan nine didn't say too much of anything and just stared at him.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Acerola deadpanned.

"If you have a better idea, then I would like to hear it," Sora said. The Alolan nine just shrugeed and went along with it.

Over to Team Rocket, they were starting to have themselves a picnic in the meadow since it was such a beautiful day.

"So, what did ya pack for the picnic, Jess?" Meowth asked. Meowth got his answer when she presented them some sandwiches for the each of them.

"I hope it's one of those little pin wheel thingies I love so much!"James said all giddy.

"I ordered them, but for once I think we should just be thankful for what we have now. Dig in, everyone!" Jessie said happily. Just when Team Rocket was about to take a bote of their sandwiches when they heard some angry sounds. "What is that?"

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it's spoiling my ambience," Meowth said.

"Talking about a real mood killer," James added.

They found themselves in the middle of another imminent fight between Bellossom and Vilplume.

"Are they?" Jessie asked.

"Those are Bellossom," Meowth said.

"And those are Vilplume," James added.

The Vilplume and Bellossom charged into each other like soldiers launching the attack in battle. Vileplume and Bellossom fired Stun Spore at each other, paralyzing Jessie and James. Meowth had been knocked to the ground, but he quickly covers his mouth, not breathing in the Stun Spore.

"Crap! Not Stun Spore!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Oh, how I would wish it was Sweet Scent right now!" James exclaimed.

The paralyzing Grass Type attack took their toll on them.

"Too paralyzed to move," Jessie said weakly.

"Need Salveyo weed to get better," James said weakly.

"We don't have any Salveyo weed! There isn't a lake around here for miles! Maybe there's a place tht has one!" Meowth said, looking around. He spots the research house. "Eureka! Maybe that place has some Salveyo weed! It looks like a convient store! How convient!" Meowth raced over to the place and he sees that the window is opened. "This place looks like a Pokémon laboratory." He climbs up to the window. "There should be all sorts of medicines in there. And that should include some medicine made from a Salveyo weed!" The scratch cat Pokémon searches the place for the medicine. "Okay, let's see. Multivitamins, tongue polish, zit remover." He spots a glass jar of Salveyo weed medicine. "Bingo! That's the stuff I was looking for!" Meowth takes the whole thing and races back to Jessie and James. "Hey! Time for your medicine!" Meowth drops one each into Jessie and James and they feel better right away.

"That feels so much better!" Jessie beamed.

"Gotta stretch to avoid stress!" James said, stretching his body. Meowth just stared at his human colleagues with a blank expression.

"Maybe they were less annoying when they were fast asleep," Meowth said to himself. Jessie and James soon changed their mood, thinking about the brawl between the Vileplume and Bellossom.

"Just who do those Vileplume and Bellossom think they are of gasing us in the middle of our picnic?" Jessie hissed.

"I didn't get to have my pin wheel and now I'm even hungrier and very cranky!" James added.

"We could send the boss those Vileplume and Bellossom," Meowth said. Jessie and James looked right at Meowth.

"The boss wouldn't care so much about us sending a couple of flower Pokémon," Jessie said.

"He might if we send a whole lot of them! Just imagine the boss waking up from a peaceful sleep only to be greeted by Bellossom dancing in front of him and putting a smile on his face. And imagine what he would say," Meowth said. He tried Giovanni's voice, "What a delight to to awaken to." Jessie and James liked the idea. "His whole bedroom would have many Vileplume decorative and soothing in their plantness. And in his garden would be full of Oddish and Gloom, festive and yet immobile. Sorrounded by these Grass Type Pokémon, the boss will be completely relaxed and he would say." Meowth cleared his throat to use his Giovanni voice. "For having to brought me these Pokémon, Meowth and his friends will be model members of Team Rocket." Jessie and James laughed with joy, having to like how it sounded.

"Yes, and not only making us model members of Team Rocket, but he'll forget about our debt completely!" James said.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get on with our operation!" Jessie said. "Yay!"

"Yay!" James and Meowth cheered.

Over to the group, they were all at the giant tree as Stephen was about to explain his theroy of the fued between the Bellossom and Vileplume.

"From what I was about to piece together, this gigantic tree is the original cause of the fighting between the Vileplume and the Bellossom," Stephen said.

"How can a tree cause a fight?" Sora asked.

"Well, you can see how big it is, right? This tree is the only source of shade around here for miles," Stephen said. "In the morning, the Bellossom's area doesn't get any sunlight, so they go over to the Vileplume's area and that's when the fighting starts. Then, as the sun moves aross the sky, the Vilplume's area is in the shade and they move over to the Bellossom's area and the fighting starts again.

"That makes loads of sense for them to fight over the sunlight," Mallow said.

"That's right. They need the sunlight," Lillie said.

"And it looks like the fighting is gonna keep lasting forever," Kairi said.

"Oddish, Oddish," the Oddish chirped as their leaves sways in the right in the blowing wind.

Stephen gasped, "More wind! But where is it coming from?" He turns to the weathervane on his roof and it points to the northwest.

"Northwest," Illima said.

"And that turns the Gloom into Bellossom," Lana said. A few of the Gloom evolved into Bellossom and went up to some of the others.

"And now they out number the Vileplume!" Kiawe said.

"That can't be good!" Hapu said.

"They're gonna rumble," Mina said.

And just like Mina said, the Bellossom and Vilplume starts braawling with each other.

"It's usually the new members that start the fight," Stephen said.

Some of the Vileplume showers the Bellossom with Stun Spore and the group quickly puts on their masks, not breathing in the fumes.

"Weepinbell! Just like before! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell seperates the fueding Bellossom and Vilplume once again. "It's wrong for you to fight all the time!" The Vileplume and Bellossom glare at each other and take off iin the opposite direction.

"It looks hopeless," Sophocles said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kiawe said.

Mallow noticed some of the Vileplume and Bellossom watching the brawl and they weren't fighting each other at all. The rest of the group noticed as well.

"Look at that," Hapu said.

"I'm just so glad that there are some of you who aren't interested in fighting. And only the others could get along as well as you do," Kairi said. The Vilplume and Bellossom looked at the girl quite sadly. Mallow went up to them.

"Don't be sad. I promise we'll do what we can to stop this," Mallow said.

Over to Team Rocket, they argue over what kind of giant robot to build.

"We should build a giant Bellossom robot and swipe all of the Bellossom all at once!" Meowth suggested.

"No, it would obviously be better to build a giant Vileplume robot to gather all of the Vileplume all at once!" James argued.

"Why do I have to always be the brilliant one? We build a single giant robot and grab them all at once!" Jessie proclaimed. They heard the sounds of Vileplume and Bellossom approaching and they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good!" Team Rocket all said at once. The flower Pokémon all charge right each other and they start fighting each other once again. And once again, Team Rocket gets caught in the middle. Somehow, Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said, before one of the Bellossom grabs him and drags him into the brawl.

Over to the group, Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all discuss how they were going to make the Vileplume and Bellossom stop fighting just like the ones from earlier. Togepi and the Pichu were playing with the Oddish while they were talking.

"So, anyone has any ideas about how we're gonna put a stop to this?" Sora asked.

"We could gather them them all up and have them sing about friendship," Lana suggested.

"I don't think it'll work. Some of the Vileplume and Bellossom might accuse one another of stealing some lines," Sophocles said.

"He's right. I don't think a song is going to solve anything," Hapu said.

"We could just them apologize to each other," Lillie suggested.

"We would have to teach the Bellossom and Vileplume about not fighting each other, and I don't think it'll end so well," Kiawe said.

"I agree. It seems almost hopeless," Illima said. Stephen steps out his lab with urgent news.

"Everyone! I have terrible news! A big storm is heading this way!" Stephen exclaimed.

"How big of a storm?" Sora asked.

"I think it'll be best if all of you came in and see for yourselves!" Stephen said. The group went inside as Togepi, the Pichu, and the Oddish stopped playing. Stephen shows them the weather pattern on his computer. "The good news is, there won't be much rain, but the bad news is there will be very high winds."

"I just had to ask," Sora groaned.

"Which direction will the wind be blowing from?" Kairi asked.

"From the northeast," Stephen said.

"That means most of the Gloom will evolve into Vileplume and outnumber the Bellossom," Sophocles said.

"And when they fight, the Vileplume will win?" Acerola asked.

"That's seems to be the way it's going," Lillie said. Stephen turns to the group.

"You know, that wouldn't necessarily be the worse thing," Stephen said.

"How could say such a thing? Do you honestly want the Bellossom to lose?" Lillie asked.

"All I'm saying is when Bellossom's habitat shrinks, it's not the end of the world. It certainly be worth it to put an end to all of the fighting," Stephen said.

"I guess," Lillie said.

"And if the fighting stops, these Oddish will finally have a safe place to live and to grow too," Stephen said, holding one of the Oddish.

"Oddish," the Oddish held by Stephen chirped.

"I'm going to agree with Lillie, because it doesn't seem to be fair to see which side wins and the other side lose when neither one of them is better than the other," Kairi said.

"I understand your concern, Kairi, but I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do," Stephen said. Weepinbell turns to Mallow.

"Bell, bell," Weepinbell said getting worried. Mallow knew what she was worried about.

"I know, Weepinbell, I'm worried about the Bellossom too," Mallow said.

Outside, the storm clouds blacken the skies and heavy winds starts blowing from the northeast. Some of the reamaining Oddish seeked shelter from under a rock. Over to a small band of Gloom, some of the Gloom evolved into Vileplume. Back inside, the group stares out the window, knowing what will happen.

"The Vileplume are evolving with more to come," Stephen said. His monitor starts beeping, getting the young researcher's attention. "Oh no! The wind just changed direction!" Everyone all turned to Stephen as they gasped.

"Now where is it blowing from?" Lana asked.

"Now it's from the northwest!" Stephen answered.

"Uh oh," Mina said.

"Uh oh is right. Now we're going to have more Bellossom on our hands," Kiawe said.

"And that should make the playing field even. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Sora said.

Back outside, another group of Gloom are affected by the wind, making them evolve into Bellossom. Back inside, Stephen continues to monitor the weather.

"Oh my! Look at that! Now the wind keeps changing direction from northeast to northwest in every few minutes! And if that keeps up, the Bellossom and Vileplume will be be increasing in numbers and we can have a major battle on our hands!" Stephen stated.

"There will be so many, I don't think even Weepinbell can stop the fighting by herself," Kairi said.

"She's right. Unless we get some additional help from other Grass Types, we won't be able to stop all of them at once," Mallow said.

"That means Mallow and I will have to work together to put a stop to it," Sora said.

"You mean you her and me," Kairi said. Sora was about to ask what she meant when he remembered his Pokédex.

"That's right," Sora said, taking it out. He handed his Pokédex over to Kairi and she accessed it to exchange Staryu for her Tangela. She hands it back over to Sora when she was done.

The winds blows fiercely and lasts for a a little while before the sky had cleared. Many of the Vileplume and Bellossom gather in front of the giant tree for their final showdown. The Vileplume and Bellossom who are neutral to the fighting could only watch having to see their friends hurt each other. Sora calls out Meganium and Kairi calls out her Tangela.

"Vileplume! Bellossom! Stop this insanity! Fighting won't get you anywhere!" Stephen called out, trying to stop them from fighting. It was no use, the Bellossom and Vileplume were about to begin their battle. Sora, Kairi, and Mallow quickly put on their masks.

"Pikachu, get the Oddish out of here. Take them somewhere safe," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said. He took the Oddish and his adoptive little brothers somewhere safe since he didn't want them to be caught in the crossfire.

"Meganium!" Sora called out.

"Tangela!" Kairi called out.

"Weepinbell!" Kairi also called out.

"Vine Whip!" Sora, Kairi, and Mallow ordered.

The Grass Type Pokémon were about to use their Vine Whip when a bomb with a lit fuse comes falling from the sky. The bomb explodes when it makes contact with the ground. A few more drop from the sky, catching everyone off guard.

"Now what?!" Sora ecxclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble, funny you should ask," Jessie started.

"And make it double, in a groovy gasmask," James added in a rhyme. Floating in their balloon, Team Rocket all wore gasmasks to protect themselves from Vileplume and Bellossom's Stun Spore.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"What do you morons want now?!" Sora hissed. Team Rocket jumps from their balloon and stands before the group.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to gather up every one of these Pokémon! To cut the grass as you might say," Jessie proclaimed.

"Ask a dumb question and what do you get?" Sora groaned.

"Just how do you plan to gather them all up?" Kairi asked.

"I'll tell you how! With an incredible Vileplume of Doom Robot!" James proclaimed.

"Vileplume of Doom?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all asked.

"Not really," James sighed and frowned.

"With a nuclear-powered Bellossom Wrangler Robot!" Meowth proclaimed.

"Bellossom Wrangler Robot?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all asked.

"I wish," Meowth sighed sadly.

Team Rocket just takes out a huge burlap sack, big enough for all of the Vileplume and Bellossom.

"Actually, it's a multi-flexible digital analog recovery device!" Jessie stated.

"You have got to be kidding! Do you think we're dumb enough to buy all that?" Sora asked.

"It's just a burlap sack you just knitted together!" Hapu said.

"Okay, so it's not exactly high tech!" Jessie stated.

"What do you want from us? We used up all of our Stun Spore protection!" Meowth added.

"And we didn't have any money to build our giant robot!" James concluded.

The rumble between the Bellossom and Vileplume started again as they began charging into each other. Meowth goes flying in the air and lands out of range of the fighting.

"Here they come!" Sophocles said.

"It's finally started," Stephen said.

"Perfect! Climb on in!" Jessie said, holding the sack open. None of the Vileplume and Bellossom went in and they fought each other. They sprinkled Stun Spore all around. "Have we caught any yet?"

"Don't think so," James said.

The brawl esccalates as the group all watched the battle go on.

"What are going to do? We can't just stand here and watch this happen!" Mallow said.

"I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that's what we're going to do," Illima said.

"Illima is right. We need to let them see for themselves that no matter how hard they fight, in the end it won't get them anywhere," Stephen said.

The fighting goes on and Jessie and James chases after the Vileplume and Bellossom as they sprinkled Stun Spore all around.

"Use all the Stun Spore you want, it doesn't affect us!" Jessie taunted.

"We've got ourselves an Anti-Stun Spore defense!" James also taunted when he saw his gaskmask wasn't connected to the oxygen tank. Jessie saw hers wasn't connected either.

"Oh shit! They're not plugged in!" Jessie and James gasped realizing their mistake. They faint as Stun Spore took their toll. The fighting lasted for a few minutes before they eventually wiped themselves out. Meowth struggles to get back up.

"Next time we use the robot; damn the expense," Meowth said. The group walked up to the fallen Pokémon.

"Do all of you understand now? All of you can fight all you want and it'll just the same thing; you just hurt each other and it won't solve a thing. I mean look at those guys over there," Sora said, pointing to the Vileplume and Bellossom who are neutral to the fighting.

"He's right. They are also Vileplume and Bellossom just like you are. But, they chose not to fight," Mallow said.

"They're only interested in getting along with each other," Kairi added.

"That's not exactly true," Meowth corrected her. The group turned to the scratch cat Pokémon confused by what he meant. "The Bellossom are staying out of the fight because they wanted to be Vileplume and the Vilplume are staying out of the fight because they wanted to be Bellossom." The neutral Vileplume and Bellossom all nodded to what Meowth just said.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"It was thanks to the wind that they evolved into the opposite of what they wanted to be. They just couldn't bring themselves to fight the Pokémon they wanted to become; so they were just having themselves an identity crisis," Meowth said. The neutral Vileplume and Bellossom nodded to confirm Meowth is right.

"I honestly had no idea you Pokémon had your own opinions about what you wanted to evolve into," Stephen said.

"And I had no idea Meowth knew what an identity crisis was," Sora added.

"But wait. It wasn't because of the wind you Vileplume became Vilepume; it was because you were meant to be Vileplume. And the same can be said about you Bellossom. You evolved into what you meant to evolve into," Mallow said. "There's always a good reason to become what you were meant to be." She turns to Meowth. "Translate it, Meowth." Meowth translated what Mallow said to them. "No matter which one you evolved into, you shouldn't take that gift for granted, because it's up to all of us to make the most of our gift, no matter whoever and whatever we become."

"Mallow is right, because you all started out as Oddish and Gloom before evolving," Sora added.

"Come on, you little lawn ornaments! In you go!" Jessie said.

"No time to argue," James said.

Meowth ran up to his human colleagues.

"I thought you guys were out cold," Meowth said.

"It was thanks to the Stun Spore antidote you brought back for us!" James said, holding up the antidote.

"No you don't! Meganium! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered.

"You use Vine Whip too, Tangela!" Kairi ordered.

Meganium and Tangela used Vine Whip and smacked Team Rocket on the mark. One of the Vileplume and Bellossom joined in the battle against Team Rocket and they fired Stun Spore right at them.

"It won't work, because we have our Stun Spore protection!" Jessie said.

"And this time, we no hiccups!" James said. Jessie and James were about to swipe them, when Mallow stepped in.

"I don't think so! Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell fired Razor Leaf, cutting the sack. Jessie growls in anger.

'You're going to pay for that!" Jessie hissed, taking out her Pokéball. "Arbok! Go!"

"Go in there, Victreebel!" James shouted, throwing his Pokéball. Oncce Victreebel was out, he chomps on James's head one more. "Not me, you numbskull!" James manges to get Vctreebel off and his mask comes off. "Crap! My mask!" James quickly puts it back on.

"Arbok! Crunch!" Jessie ordered.

"Victreebel! You use Leaf Blade!" James ordered.

Arbok and Victreebel came at Weepinbell to deliever their attacks.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell whips both Arbok and Victreebel. Vileplume and Bellossom watched how Mallow was battling against the Team Rocket Pokémon to protect them. "Use Razor Leaf!" Weepibell fires Razor Leaf and it strikes both Arbok and Victreebel. The leaves also cuts the tubes on Team Rocket's gasmasks.

"We lost our protection!" James gasped.

"And we also lost our pride!" Meowth said.

"Send them packing with Seed Bomb!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell fired Seed Bomb right at Team Rocket and it sends them all flying.

"I just hate it when we lose," Jessie goraned.

"I just hate these changes, because this didn't happen in the anime," James added.

"At least it went better than the last time," Meowth said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying into the disntance.

The Vileplume and the Bellossom celebrated having to get rid of Team Rocket and how they were moved by what Mallow said about being true to who they are.

"I'm just so happy to see them getting along again," Mallow said.

"Yes. They can finally see how special each one them is. And they all owe it to you," Stephen said. The Vilplume and Bellossom all continued to celebrate. The Vileplume and Bellossom that stepped up to battle Team Rocket walked up to the Grass Type trainer.

"Vileplume? Bellossom? Is there something I can help you with?" Mallow asked.

"Vile," Vileplume said.

"Bello," Bellossom added.

"I think they want to be with you, Mallow," Kairi pointed out.

"What? Is that right?" Mallow asked.

"I will have to agree. These two must have saw how brave you were to step up to defend them, so they want to becaome your Pokémon," Stephen said. Vileplume and Bellossom nodded.

"Are you sure it's okay, Stephen?" Mallow asked.

"I know it is. Just promise that you'll take very good care of them," Stephen said.

"I promise," Mallow said. She took out a Pokéball for each of them and they tapped the buttons on the Pokéballs and flows inside. Stars swirls around them to confirm the catch. Mallow now had both fully evolved forms of Oddish and Gloom to her team.

The group said their goodbyes to Stephen and to all of the Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, and Bellossom as they continued on their journey. They felt satisfied having to bring peace between the Vileplume and Bellossom. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine continued their journey to Blackthorn City.


	176. Some Like It Hot

**Episode 176: Some Like It Hot**

A few days had passed since Mallow had added her new Vileplume and Bellossom to the team. She felt happy since Vileplume and Bellossom aren't native to the Alola region like Bounsweet, Steenee, and Tsareena are; and they would be considered to be rare.

As the group made a stop to catch a break, Kairi had prepared some lunch for the group. Vileplume and Bellossom had fallen in love in the Pokémon food she had made for them. Mallow challenged Kairi into a battle to test them out. Kairi had taken out two of her Pokéballs.

"Go! Abra and Tangela!" Kairi shouted. Abra and Tangela entered the battle against Vileplume and Bellossom. "Wanna make the first move, Mallow?"

"Gladly," Mallow nodded. "Vileplume! Bellossom! Stun Spore!" Vileplume and Bellossom sprinkled Stun Spore right at Kairi's Pokémon.

"Abra! Doge by using Teleport! And Tangela, jump in the air and fire Bullet Seed on Bellossom!" Kairi ordered. Abra Teleports out of range of Stun Spore and Tangela jumps into the air and fires a barrage of seeds right at Bellossom.

"Vileplume! You use Sludge Bomb! Bellossom! You use Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Vilplume fores a huge ball of sludge while Bellossom fires multicolored leaves right at their opponents.

"Abra! Block it with Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra blocks the attacks with Psychic and sends it back to their owners. Vileplume gets hit by Sludge Bomb and Bellossom gets hit by Magical Leaf. "Finish them with Vine Whip and Mega Punch!" Tangela smacks the flower Pokémon with Vine Whip and Abra lands a Mega Punch onto Vileplume, finishing them both off. Mallow gasped when Kairi had taken down her two newest Pokémon. She went up to Vileplume and Bellossom.

"Are you okay?" Mallow asked with concern.

"Vileplume," Vilplume said.

"Bellossom," Bellossom added.

"You both need a good long rest; you've earned it," Mallow said, calling Vilepule and Bellossom back into their Pokéballs.

The group continued on their way to Blackthorn City. As they went through, the group came across a wild Growlithe. It was a little bigger than the one Sora had before evolving him into an Arcanine, unitentionally. Kiawe now had the chance to make this Growlithe his own. Kiawe takes out Marowak's Pokéball to battle against Growlithe.

"Okay Growlithe, enjoy your last breath of freedom because you are going to be mine," Kiawe said. "Marowak! Go!" Marowak twirls his bone upon entry. Growlithe turns to see the Alolan Marowak. The puppy Pokémon growls at the invader. "Marowak! Shadow Bone!" Marowak starts off swinging his bone, emitting a shadowy aura. The Growlithe dodges by jumping out of the way before Marowak could land a hit. Growlithe comes at Marowak with a Fire Fang. Growlithe's Fire Fang manages to bite Marowak on the arm.

"That Growlithe is tough," Sophocles said.

"Sora's Growlithe was just a puppy, but this one is just plain mean," Lana said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"That won't stop Marowak. This match just makes Marowak wanna win even more," Lillie said. And she was right, because Marowak bats Growlithe off his arm and smacks it hard with his bone.

"Okay Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Kiawe ordered. Marowak comes at Growlithe with green flames and slams into Growlithe, landing a bif blow. "Now use Shadow Bone!" Marowak swings his bone at Growlithe and the puppy Pokémon lands on the ground beaten. Kiawe takes out a Pokéball and threw it at the wild Growlithe. The Pokéball bumps into Growlithe and flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit and stars swirls around the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Kiawe felt proud to have his own Growlithe. "Yes! I have myself a Growlithe!"

After Kiawe had captured his own Growlithe, the group made their way through some rugged terrain, said to be homes for volcanoes, hot springs, and some Fire Type Pokémon to dwell in them. And to add to the terrain is warm weather and the group was about to find out.

"Man, I sweating just like a fat pig in a barbeque spit," Sophocles said, wiping off some sweat.

"Me too. It's so hot, I can even feel it through my boots," Hapu said. "And I don't think even Mudsdale could take it."

"This terrain is said to home volcanoes and hot springs around here," Illima said.

"Hot spings? I could go for a dip in one those," Mallow beamed.

"Me too. I would do anything to wash this sweat off," Lana said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Illima said.

"Why not?" Mallow asked.

"Because many of the hot springs here are also hot steaming geysers. Though, it'll be unforfunate for anyone who would be occupying them now," Illima said.

"It's a good thing we didn't get to those hot springs, because I don't wanna know what it's like to come out as hot water in a shower," Sora said.

"I don't think I want to either," Kairi said.

The group continued their way through the mountain terrain getting hotter the deeper they went.

"I'm hot," Sophocles said.

"You're hot? I'm boiling!" Acerola said.

"Would you guys stop complaining? It's only making it worse!" Kiawe said.

"I'm with Kiawe. There's already enough hot air without you guys complaining," Sora said.

"I can't help it! It's so hot!" Sophocles groaned.

"I know it's hot! And just like Kiawe said, it's making it worse for us!" Sora groaned.

The group were about to keep going when they came across a wild Slugma and Magcargo.

"Slugma," the Slugma said.

"Magcargo," the Magcargo said.

"Slugma and Magcargo?" Sora asked. He and the rest of the group saw a bunch of Slugma and Magcargo looking right at them.

"They all must live here," Kairi said.

"And they all like this heat," Acerola said. The Slugma and Magcargo crawl off. One Slugma eyes the auburn haired girl and went up to her. Kairi looked right at the Slugma.

"Hi there," Kairi greeted.

"Slugma, Slugma, Slug," Slugma greeted back.

"I think you're a nice Pokémon, but we should be going," Kairi said. She and the rest of the group kept going down the path, but the Slugma wasn't going to let them out of its sight.

"I think it's starting to cool down," Sora said.

"About time, because I don't wanna think about how burnt I was going to get," Mallow said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"Me niether," Lana said.

"After going through the terrain, I now know how a meatloaf feels," Sophocles said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw a huge Magcargo sleeping right in their path. A snot bubble inflates and deflates as the giant Magcargo sleeps.

"Would you look at?" Lana asked.

"That is a pretty huge Magcargo," Sora said.

"Strange place for a nap," Illima said.

"How are we gonna be able to get by this giant roadblock?" Hapu asked.

"I think I have an idea how," Sophocles said, taking out a ruler. He gently pokes it at the magma snail Pokémon, trying to wake it up. "Wakey-wakey Magcargo. Rise and shine." Sophocles manages to pop the snot bubble, waking up the sleeping Magcargo. "Sorry to wake you up, but we need to get pass here, so if you don't mind, you could have your nap somewhere else." Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine winced when they saw Magcargo puff up its cheeks, knowing what it was about to do.

"Sophocles," Sora said nervously.

"What?" Sophocles asked. He got his answer when he saw how Magcargo was angry for having to be waken up from its nap. He ran with his friends as Magcargo fired Flamethrower right at them.

"Hit the dirt!" Hapu shouted. Everyone dove to the ground, not wanting to get burned. She turns to Sophocles with an angry expression. "You just had to piss it off just by waking it up!"

"I didn't see any of you coming up with a better idea!" Sophocles snapped at her.

"And arguing solves the problem how?" Sora asked with sarcasm. Magcargo fires another Flamethrower at the group. "Talking about grouchy."

"Well, you'd be grouchy too if you were rudely waken up from your nap," Acerola said.

"Grouchy," Mina repeated.

"More likely that big snail has some issues," Kiawe snarled. Magcargo yawns and falls right back to sleep.

"I don't think he's going to move," Kairi said.

"Well, I'm going to make him move," Kiawe said. He took out Turtonator's Pokéball. "Get ready Magcargo, because you're gonna be sorry for brushing us off!" He threw his Pokéball. "Go! Turtonator!" The Pokéball opens and Turtonator shoots out a stream of Flamethrower upon entry. "Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Turtonator fires Flamethrower and Magcargo hides in his shell. "Turtonator! Dragon Tail!" Turtonator's tail glows orange and grows in size. Turtonator heads towards Magcargo, but it responds by firing Rock Slide right at the blast turtle Pokémon. Turtonator gets pass the rocks and tries to smack Magcargo with it. Magcargo jumps in the air and comes right down towards Turtonator.

"He's using Body Slam!" Lillie gasped.

"Turtonator! Shell Trap!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator's shell spikes orange and an explosion occurs when the attack makes contact. Magcargo fires a powerful Flamethrower into Turtonator's face and he falls to the ground, beaten. "Turtonator!" Kiawe ran up to his fallen partner. "Are you alright?"

"Turtonator," Turtonator responded weakly. Kiawe pulls out his Pokéball.

"Take a good rest, Turtonator, you'll need it," Kiawe said, calling Turtonator back inside. A boy's laughter is heard and the group turned to see a boy with brown hair styled with the yop in opposite directions and bushy eyebrows. He wore a black shirt under a red vest, dark green jean shirts and blue shoes.

"I've been checking out your attack moves ever since the battle started; I guess you gave it your shot, but man-oh-man, were you shaky?" That offended Kiawe.

"Who the hell made you the expert in my battling skills?" Kiawe growled at him.

"Cool your jets there, dude; I'll be over in a flash!" The boy said preparing to jump. He hesitates to jump, seeing how big a fall to make.

"Sometime before we start growing old there, kid!" Kiawe called out.

"Don't rush me! I've got Fire Spirit!" The boy said, jumping off the ledge and falls right on his face. Sophocles went over to the boy.

"Are you still alive, kid?" Sophocles asked. He got up on his feet.

"What? That? That was nothing! Just a clever ploy to get my opponents to lower their guard," the boy said.

"If you say so," Sophocles said.

"Okay there, Mr. Expert. Tell me about my battling skills," Kiawe dared him. "I'm all ears."

"It's so obvious, it's not even funny. Are you gonna run if yu keep running away?" The boy said.

"I didn't run, you little lair!" Kiawe shouted.

"Oh no? Then I'll show you how it's done!" The boy turned to face the large Magcargo. "Come on, Magcargo!" He saw the giant Magcargo was crawling away to find a much quieter place to sleep. "Wait up, Magcargo! Wait up for me!" Magcargo was out of his sight completely. "Oh, just look at what he's done." He turns to Kiawe. "This is all your fault for being such a loser-class battler?"

"Loser-class battler? Are you serious? I heard a better insult from a ham sandwich," Kiawe said. "That was the weakest insult I have ever heard."

"Weakest insult? That was a pretty good insult!" The boy snapped at the Fire Type trainer.

"Is it? How was that good? Huh? How was it good?" Kiawe asked. The boy was about to come up with an excuse to taunt him, but he decided against it.

"Oh, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!" The boy said.

"The least you could do is tell me your name!" Kiawe said.

"Egen's the name; and Fire Type Pokémon is my game!" Egen introduced himself. "I am known as the Fire Prince!"

"Fire Prince? You? Don't make me laugh," Kiawe said.

"Why is that funny?" Egen hissed.

"No, it's just lame," Kiawe said.

"You're calling me lame? You take that back!" Egen snapped at him.

"Why should I take it back?" Kiawe asked.

"If this keeps up, we could be here all day," Lana groaned.

"And in case you're wondering, my name is Kiawe and I also specialize with Fire Type Pokémon the same as you. The Fire Guardian of Akala Island's Wela Volcano!" Kiawe stated.

"Guardian of Wela Volcano?" Sora asked.

"Did he just come up with that himself?" Kairi asked.

"Don't you look at me," Hapu deadpanned.

Unknown to them, the Slugma from before had caught up with the group.

"I would battle you Volcano boy, but I don't have time to battle against some loser trainer. And especially if he's the guardian of some stupid volcano on some stupid spit of land!" That made Kiawe's blood boil.

"Care to repeat that?" Kiawe dared him.

"I would, but I have a Magcargo to catch! Later!" Egen said, running off.

"Hey! Get back here, little burning turd!" Kiawe shouted. Kiawe ran after him.

"Well, the good news that Magcargo moved out of the way for us," Sora said.

"But, the bad news is Kiawe ran right after him," Illima said.

"We better go after him too," Hapu said.

"I agree. It'll turn ugly if we don't find him," Lillie said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the rest of the Alolan nine went looking for Kiawe when the Slugma continued to follow the group.

Kiawe ran through the terrain, searching for Egen, but he saw no signs of him.

"Where are you, you little loudmouth?" Kiawe asked, looking around for him.

"Kiawe!" Sora called out. The group ran up to their friend. "What's the deal, Kiawe?"

"That snot-nosed punk just insulted my battling skills and I won't let him get away with it! And to add, he direspected the Wela Volcano and Akala Island. This insult won't stand!" Kiawe stated.

"Yu weren't taking it personal when he called you a loser-class battler," Sophocles said.

"I didn't care about that. I only care if he made fun of my skills as a trainer and that's when I do care," Kiawe said.

"We don't doubt that you're a talented trainer, but you shouldn't take it personally when someone makes fun of you," Sora said.

"Oh, you mean like when Gary was making fun of you?" Kiawe snapped at him.

"Hey! That's crossing the line!" Sora yelled.

"I bet you didn't need Riku to step up when he was calling you a loser in your face!" Kiawe taunted.

"Why are you turning this on me? Since when did it get to be about me and Gary? What did I do to get you to turn on me?!" Sora exclaimed. Kiawe realized he was taking his anger out on Sora when he didn't do a thing.

"Nothing. You're right, Sora. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You forgive me?" Sora thought for a minute and displayed a playful grin.

"Gee, I don't know. Should I?" Sora joked. That made Kiawe laugh.

"I can accept that," Kiawe said. "Thanks for making me feel better, Sora."

"Just glad to be of assistance, Kiawe," Sora said. Just when they were about to keep going, Egen comes out from a cave. He turned to the same group.

"Have any of you seen that giant Magcargo go by here?" Egen asked.

"Still after it, huh?" Kiawe asked. Egen started to rage up.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Egen snapped at him.

"Just asking," Kiawe said, pretending not to care.

Egen was about to snap at Kiawe again when the same Magcargo from before came crawling by.

"There he is!" Kairi said.

"Huh?" Egen asked as he turned around and saw that Magcargo. "Hey! Magcargo! Stop! Today's the day, you're gonna get caught!" Egen takes out his Pokéball. "We're ready, are you?" Magcargo glares at the arrogant trainer, accepting the challenge. Egen threw his Pokéball. "Flareon! Let's do it!" The Pokéball opens and Flareon enters the battle against the giant Magcargo. Slugma shows up just in time to witness the battle. "Flamethrower now, Flareon!" Flareon fires Flamethrower right at the magma snail Pokémon and Magcargo withdraws into his shell. Egen began to get frustrated.

"That Magcargo did the same thing with me," Kiawe said in his thoughts. Magcargo forms some rocks and sends them right at the Fire Type Eeveelution.

"Flareon! Dodge it by using Quick Attack!" Egen ordered. Flareon dodges each one of the rocks, but wasn't fast enough to dodge that last one. Flareon falls down to Egen's feet. "You gotta get up, Flareon!" Flareon struggles to get back up. "Let's turn up the heat with Flamethrower!" Flareon fired Flamethrower and Magcargo withdraws into his shell once more. ""Hiding in your shell is a loser's way to battle, you know!"

"Magcargo is raising his defense! That's what Withdraw does to a Pokémon with that move!" Kiawe said.

"You stay out of this! Flareon! Flame Charge!" Egen ordered. Flareon charges towards Magcargo while covered in flames, but Magcargo slams into Flareon with Body Slam again. Magcargo grabs Flareon by the tail again with his mouth and swings the flame Pokémon aroud. Flareon was getting dizzy from the swinging and Magcargo tosses Flareon right back at Egen, knocking Flareon out. Magcargo retreats once again. Egen gets back up, while holding Flareon. "Come on, Flareon. You're okay, right?" Flareon sqeuaks in response. He takes out Flareon's Pokéball and calls Flareon back inside. "You should rest up for a while."

"So, so close," Sophocles said.

"Not really," Hapu said.

"Hapu!" Sophocles chided her.

"Don't give me that! That kid lost before he even started! At least Kiawe had a plan of attack before going in!" Hapu said.

"That Magcargo still creamed Turtonator like corn," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Of course, but Kiawe actually did it right when that little moron just rushed in without a plan!" Hapu said.

"Who are you calling a moron?" Egen snapped at Hapu, forgetting about Kiawe.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? And what are you going to do? Are you going to crey just like a little baby?" Hapu taunted.

"I don't think taunting him is going to help him regain his confidence," Sora said.

"Are you calling me a crybaby?!" Egen snapped at the Ground Type trainer.

"Well, that's something on the list of things I can think of," Hapu said, making fun of him. Egen growls in anger.

"I'm glad I'm not mad at him anymore," Kiawe said. Sora stepped in.

"Enough bickering, you two," Sora said, breaking them up. "If you can't play nice like good little children, then you're both going in for a timeout!" Kairi stepped in.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on them, Sora. Maybe they could feel a lot better after a good hardy meal," Kairi suggested.

"How right you are, Kairi. A full tummy means a happy tummy," Sora agreed.

"I'm down with that, because it's perfect timing anyway. I'm starving more than a Munchlax," Sophocles said.

"Well, I'm not that hungry, anyway, but I wouldn't wanna be rude," Egen said. His stomach suddenly growls and he covers it in embarrassment.

"Not that hungry, huh?" Hapu teased.

"Shut up! Who asked you?!" Egen exclaimed.

Everyone had set up for lunch as Kairi and Mallow got started cooking. While Sora was waiting, He accessed his Pokédex and he swapped Feraligatr and Meganium for Fearow and Noctowl since he'll never know when some eyes in the skies would be useful. Once Kairi and Mallow was finished, everyone dugged into their meal. Egen was sitting by himself since he was used to being by himself. Once everyone was finished.

"Tasty as always, Kairi," Sora complimented.

"Thank you so very much, Sora. I just love seeing you enjoy it so much, Sora," Kairi said lovingly. Kairi kisses Sora on the cheeck and he kisses on the forehead. Flareon is happily eating the Pokémon food she had made.

"I see your Flareon is enjoying his meal," Kiawe said, taking his seat next to him.

"Yeah. Flareon had to be very hungry, especially after that battle," Egen said. "You know, I felt kinda bad about how I kept pushing Flareon so hard when he was too tired."

"It happens to the best of us," Kiawe said. Egen turns to Kiawe. "I was just like that when I was first starting out."

"Really? You?" Egen asked.

"Yeah. My grandpa was the one who taught so much about how to training Fire Type Pokémon," Kiawe said. "He would always tell me to keep a cool in even in the heat of the battle. When I saw you battling that Magcargo, I saw a bit of myself in you."

"A bit of myself? No way," Egen said.

"I don't expect you to take my word for it, but it's true," Kiawe said.

"Just how were you like me?" Egen asked.

"Like you, I rushed in without a plan. I battled with my grandpa's Charizard and I lost to a Magmar; another Fire Type," Kiawe said.

"What happened?" Egen asked.

"I just thought I would find an easy win, but I was sadly mistaken. My very first opponent saw how green I was and used it against me. I didn't wanna admit, but I lost the battle before I even got started," kiawe said.

"Was your grandpa watching?" Egen asked. Kiawe's face almost turned pale when he was asked that.

"Man, was he watching? He took note on all of my mistakes. And after that, his Charizard lost what respect he had for me," Kiawe said. "But, he didn't give up on me."

"What's your grandpa like?" Egen asked.

"He was a wise man; the wisest that I knew," Kiawe said. "Like me, he shares a passion for Fire Type Pokémon and hoped that I would one day, follow in his footsteps."

"What did you mean was?" Egen asked.

"He died a long time ago. It was hard on me and Charizard," Kiawe said.

"Oh," Egen realized what he meant.

"Sorry to hear that," Egen said.

"Don't worry about. It doesn't bother much as it used to," Kiawe said.

"Hey Kiawe," Egen said. He turned to the younger Fire Type trainer. "Sorry about what I said before. I was just so caught up about catching that Magcargo, I just felt like making fun of someone else."

"Don't worry about it. I almost turned your words into weapsons," Kiawe said.

"Words can turn into weapons?" Egen asked.

"They can depending on what's said. When you started to taunt me and insulted my homeland, I couldn't let that stand. And what's worse, I turned on my friends when they were trying to help me," Kiawe said. "And to be honest, I wanted to beat you senseless and knock out everyone of your teeth. I'm just glad Sora stopped me from doing it. And I would have been a much bigger jerk than you were." Egen took a little offense to that statement.

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Egen said. Kiawe laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"What you just said," Kiawe said laughing some more. Egen laughed along with him.

"I need to know, how did you keep your cool like that? Whenever I go into battle, the fire inside of me gets hotter and hotter; and if I don't keep up the attacks, then I'll burn up." Flareon climbs onto Egen's lap and took a nap.

"I know how you feel. The key to it is don't get overheated in the heat of the battle. You have to keep your flames steady even in the toughest of situations. That is something me and the others had taught Sora and Kairi from day one."

"Really?" Egen asked.

"Yeah. Whenever you go into battle, just feed your fire your passion, but don't feed too much, because you'll get what you experienced today," Kiawe said.

"Wow, that's pretty sound advice," Egen said.

"My grandpa taught me that," Kiawe said.

"You know, Kiawe, I thinbk you're a bit like him," Egen said.

"You're not the first one to say that. Pretty much everyone I knew back on Akala Island said the same thing; especially my mom," Kiawe said. "I'm just disappointed that he isn't here to see how far I came since I began my Pokémon training." Egen looked right at him and he had a request.

"Hey Kiawe. If it's okay with you, I would like to practice with you. I wanna catch that Magcargo bad and I'm going to need your help," Egen said. Kiawe smiled.

"Sure. Just don't expect it to be a walk in the park," Kiawe warned him. Egen was willing to try anything once, even swallowing his pride and allow someone to help him.

Just after their talk, Kiawe and Egen had their practice battle. Kiawe instructed Turtonator to withdraw into his shell like Magcargo did. In the meantime, Sora had sent out Noctowl and Fearow to search for Magcargo and report back when they find him.

"Flareon! Flamethrower!" Egen ordered. Flareon fired Flamethrower right at Turtonator and Turtonator sticks his head into his shell.

"Magcargo is just going to keep using that! Try to find a flaw into it!" Kiawe said.

"Flareon! Flame Charge!" Egen ordered. Flareon charges with flames covering his body and Turtonator withdraws into his shell again. Egen tried, but every measure he did wasn't enough. "Man, every time I try to land a hit, that Turtonator sticks its head into its shell." Egen then thought of something. "Wait a minute! That's it!" Kiawe blinked twice, hoping that he learned something. "Flareon! Get onto Turtonator's shell!" Flareon gets onto the blast turtle Pokémon's shell being careful not to touch the spikes. Turtonator sticks his head out of his shell. "Now use Flamethrower!" Flareon fired a full blast Flamethrower into Turtonator's face. Kiawe just smiled.

"Well done! You found the chink in the armor," Kiawe said. "Magcargo will stick its head into its shell and you struck when the time was right." Egen grinned as he chuckled. "You're gonna have to work on the timing on Magcargo's Rock Slide."

"Right," Egen said.

"Okay Turtonator. Dragon Tail on that wall," Kiawe instructed. Turtonator swung his tail right at the wall and rocks began to fall to the side. Flareon dodged the falling rocks using his speed. Flareon manages to accomplish it, despite a few mistakes here and there.

"Way to go, Flareon!" Egen praised.

"Excellent work," Kiawe said.

The rest of the group watched proudly seeing how good a teacher Kiawe is being. After training a few more minutes, Noctowl and Fearow flew back reporting to Sora.

"Did you guys find something?" Sora asked the bird Pokémon. Noctowl and Fearow nodded and gestured the group to follow them. The bird Pokémon led the group to the giant Magcargo, crawling about. Fearow let out his loud cry, drawing them right towards the large snail Pokémon. At the same time, Slugma had finally caught up with them again. "Good work, you guys."

"This is it. You were lucky so far, and now your luck has run out," Egen stated. Magcargo felt annoyed, but he knew he had to battle Egen again to get him to leave him alone. He threw his Pokéball. "Flareon! Let's get busy!" The Pokéball opens and Flareon takes a stance. Magcargo forms some rocks above him and sends them right at the Fire Type Eeveelution. Egen saw that coming thanks to Kiawe's teachings. "Flareon! Check out the rhythm of the rocks and dodge when the time is right!" Flareon waited for the right moment to dodge them. Once the rocks were close enough, Flareon used Quick Attack to dodge each one of the rocks. "Now use Flamethrower!" Flareon fired Flamethrower right at Magcargo, bur he withdrew into his shell.

"Old defense, but a new twist coming up," Sora said.

"Flareon! Get on Macargo's shell!" Egen called out. Flareon jumped onto Magcargo's shell. Once he poked his head out, Magcargo looked around for Flareon, oblivious to the flame Pokémon being on the back. "Flamethrower now!" Flareon fired Flamethrower right behind his head.

"That's the way, Egen!" Kiawe praised. Magcargo trys to shake Flareon off once he was aware where Flareon is.

"Hold on, Flareon! Use Flamethrower again!" Flareon fired Flamethrower again and Magcargo withdrew into his shell again.

"He's back in it's shell!" Kairi said.

"Not a problem! Flareon! Flame Charge!" Egen ordered. Flareon jumped off of Magcargo and charged right at Magcargo covered in flames. Flareon struck the magma snail Pokémon hard and hit the wall behind him. Magcargo comes out of his shell, shaking off his fatique. "Finish this thing up with Flamethrower!" Flareon fired a full powered Flamethrower and fell to the ground, knocked out from the battle. Egen got his Pokéball ready and threw it right at Magcargo. He flows inisde it once it strikes him. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a bit, knowing he won't be able to stay in for quite long. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Egen and Flareon celebrated that he achieved his accomplishment. Kiawe went up to Egen.

"Congrats, Egen," Kiawe praised. "Now that you have Magcargo, I have nothing left to teach you."

"Thanks Kiawe. Now I can able to think clearer thanks to you," Egen said.

"Just remember what I taught you and you'll do fine," Kiawe said. With that being aid, Kiawe and Egen shook hands and went their seperate ways. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all went outside of the terrain, unaware of the same Slugma following them.

"Slugma, Slug!" The group all turned to see the Slugma from before.

"Is that Slugma following us?" Sophocles asked.

"I think that Slugma was following us the whole time," Lillie said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

Slugma crawled right up to Kairi and looked right at her. She recognized the Slugma right in front of her.

"I know you. We met earlier today. Did you follow us because you wanna be with me?" Kairi asked.

"Ma," Slugma nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Kairi said, taking out a Pokéball. Slugma taps the button on the Pokéball and flows inside it. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep Slugma with her. She chose to keep Slugma in exchange for Tangela. She hands Sora his Pokédex and he smiles right at her.

Now Kairi had a new Pokémon under her belt, expanding her team along with Sora and the rest of her friends. The group continued on their way to Blackthorn City for Sora's final Johto Gym challenge and one step closer to the Johto Pokémon League tournament. More adventures were just around the corner.


	177. Will The Real Oak Please Stand Up?

**Episode 177: Will The Real Oak Please Stand Up?**

A couple of days had came and went since Kairi had caught herself a new Slugma. Along the way, they made themselves a little stop in a small town for some burgers and fries.

"Nothing like a good hamburger and a side of fries to soothe one's satisfaction," Sophocles said.

"It may not be Big Earl's cooking, but tasty," Kiawe said.

"Just don't let Big Earl hear you say that, because his feelings would be hurt," Sora said. He remembered when he was a little kid and he always loved Big Earl's burgers so much. He couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Kairi smiled when she remembered meeting him and the rest of the staff when the group made their stop over to the beach when they met Sora's relatives. And she remembered how Big Earl is able to lift Sora and Ventus into his arms. Just when Sora was about to take another bite of his burger a few girls in the place noticed Sora in the same place as them.

"Oh my gosh, girls! Look who that is! It's Sora Ketchum, the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion!" The first girl said.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe that we're eating in the same place as him right now!" The second girl said.

"He's even more of a dreamboat in person than in the magazines!" The third girl said lovestruck.

"Maybe one of us should go ask for an autograph," the second girl suggested. "One for each of us. The girls were trying to decide who should go right over and ask for his autograph. It turned into a brief argument before they eventually came to an agreement.

"Arguing about it isn't going to help anything. We'll all ask for his autograph at the same time. And we're going to do it right at the same time. And no more arguing," the first girl stated. All of the girls agreed. The three girls stood up and went over to Sora and his friends. Pikachu and the Pichu's ears perked up and saw the girls approaching him. "Excuse me, Mr. Sora." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all turned to the girls.

"Yes?" Sora asked, knowing where it was going. He remembered when a whole bunch of girls were chasing him around the Goldenrod Galleria at one point.

"We were wondering if we could have an autograph from you," the girls all said at once. Sora wasn't if he should, but he didn't wanna seem rude. He looked over to Kairi for an opinion.

"I think you should just give them an autograph; just as long as they don't ask you you out on a date," Kairi whispered.

"Okay," Sora whispered back. Sora signed his name for each of the girls and they were giddy having to recieve an autograph from the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion. Once he was done, the girls all fainted, but still conscious, having to recieve it.

"Now I can die a happy girl," the first girl said.

"Me too," the other two girls said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all looked at the three girls.

"You think they're okay?" Lana asked.

"I'm they are," Hapu said.

Just as the group were about to keep eating, they hear a familiar theme and a familiar voice to go with it.

"Hey kids! Get ready for Professor Oak's Radio Show!" DJ Mary spoke through the radio.

"Hello boys and girls! Been catching lots of Pokémon lately?" Professor Oak greeted through the radio.

"Mary! Professor Oak!" Sora said, feeling his face light up.

"Isn't this a happy coincidence?" Illima asked.

The grup listened to the radio show being broadcasted. Professor Oak was giving some lectures about certain kinds of Pokémon.

"So it is possible that Starmie's blinking crystal is being used to communicate with beings from outer space," Professor Oak said.

"I can't help but wonder if there is life on other planets," Sophocles said.

"Why do you care? You don't have a life on this planet," Hapu joked. The group all laughed at Sophocles's expense.

"Not funny!" Sophocles said.

"Sorry Sophocles. Gotta admit, it was a good one," Sora said.

"Now it's time for the professor's poetry pantry. Do you have a Starmie poem for us, professor?" Mary asked.

"I sure do, Mary. Put your fighting faith in Starmie, to make sure you're dafe from harmie," Professor Oak recited. Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Just like the professor to recite some Pokémon poetry," Sora groaned. "And not a good one at that."

"It may sound terrible, but there is always some deep meaning when it comes to Pokémon poetry," Illima said.

"Deep meaning," Mina repeated.

"Great news, kids! Check it out! Tomorrow afternon Professor Oak will be doing a live outdoor show in Maroon Town; and admission is free!" Mary announced.

"That's right, Mary. And I'll follow up my lecture with a question and answer session," Professor Oak added.

"Recordings begin tomorrow on the Pokémon Stage fairgrounds. And I'll be there too, hosting the entire affair," Mary stated.

"Professor Oak and Mary are gonna be in Maroon Town? We're not too far from that are we?" Sora asked.

"Let me see," Illima said. He checks his guidebook. "Aha! Not too far! We can make it just in time!"

"Great! We can head right over to Maroon Town and see Professor Oak just to say hi to him," Sora said.

Everyone liked the idea very much; especially Kairi since she had a letter she wanted to send to her grandmother.

Up ahead in Maroon Town, Team Rocket stumbles into town feeling weak from hunger.

"It's about time we found a town; I could use a rest," Jessie said weakly.

"I could use a restuarant," Meowth added weakly.

"This is all your fault for losing the twerps, James," Jessie accused weakly.

"What do you mean? It was Meowth's dumb plan," James defended weakly.

"Sure, blame the little guy," Meowth said weakly. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said still full of pep. Jessie growls and holds out Wobbufett's Pokéball.

"Get back here!" Jessie hissed. Team Rocket falls to the ground weak from hunger.

"I'm starvin," Meowth said weakly.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"I'm exhausted!" Jessie cried.

"I can't take another step!" James added. Meowth looked up and he noticed a poster featuring Professor Oak and DJ Mary.

"Hey, what's that?" Meowth asked. Jessie and James saw the poster. "What's with the poster?

"That's Professor Oak, isn't it?" James asked.

"You're right, James," Jessie said.

"Look around and you'll see that they're everywhere," James said. Team Rocket looks around and saw the poster on every building they see.

"What's this all about?" Jessie asked.

"A public recording of Professor Oak's radio show taking place tomorrow," Meowth said.

"A public radio show? In this stinky town?" James asked.

"Unless there's a free lunch,I'm not interested," Jessie groaned.

"And after the taping there's a free lunch buffet for the stars of the show," Meowth said, reading the poster.

"A FREE LUNCH BUFFET?!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

"Salad!" Jessie cheered.

"And fruit cups!" James added.

"All we gotta do..." Meowth started.

Team Rocket finished, "is be the stars!" Team Rocket quickly got into character; James posed as Professor Oak while Jessie posed as Mary. Meowth's disguise was poor since it was just him standing on Wobbufett's head while wearing a trenchcoat, a fedora hat and a pair of orange sunglasses.

"Hi kids! I'm everyone's favorite DJ, Mary! Welcome to today's live show!" Jessie imitated Mary's voice. She switched to her regular voice, "Well?"

"Way too dramatic. Tone it down," Meowth said and James was skeptical.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said, bursting through the trenchcoat. Meowth jumps back the patient Pokémon.

"You idiot! I told you not to speak!" Meowth hissed.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Jessie asked.

"I'm the big-mouthed overbearing producer. Every show has to have one, baby," Meowth explained, getting into character.

"Sad, but true," James said. Nurse Joycame along, not suspecting a thing.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking; are you Professor Oak and DJ Mary?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I am Professor Oak, the one and only," James said, imitating Professor Oak's voice; and too good.

"And I'm Mary, the incredible DJ! It's so nice for you to have us, Nurse Joy!" Jessie said, using Mary's voice and shaking the nurse's hands.

"Welcome on the behalf of Maroon Town, but I'm surprised to see you since you originally said you weren't going to arrive here until tomorrow," Nurse Joy said. This caught Jessie and James off guard when they felt their cover was about to be blown. Meowth had Wobbufett move forward to make a big recovery.

"Uh, yeah. Let me explain that. I'm the big-top-cheese here and I ttold the professor that the town was full of loyal Pokémon fans and he said he wanted to meet them all as soon as he could," Meowth lied. James went along with it and nodded.

"Nice recovery, Meowth," James said in his thoughts.

"That was too close for comfort," Jessie said in her thoughts.

"I'm impressed, professor," Nurse Joy said. In that case, let me take you to the stage right now." Nurse Joy began to lead Team Rocket to the fairgrounds without knowing that they're impostors.

Unaware, two Meowth were watching the scene and felt embarrassed for the Meowth with human speech.

 _"It's such a shame to watch a fellow Meowth sink as low as dirt to decieve a human into believing that he's himself is a human."_ \- Meowth 1 subtitle.

 _"All I can honestly say is that it's shameful."_ \- Meowth 2 subtitle.

Once Nurse Joy had led Team Rocket to the fairgrounds, they didn't waste time helping themselves to the buffet. "Om my, you three must have been hungry." She was unaware of how poor their table etiquette was.

"It has been a long journey for us," Jessie said.

"Got any more grub with ya?" Meowth asked.

"All this food was supposed to be for the after show buffet, but I'll go see if there's any more backstage," Nurse Joy said.

"That's the plan. You just bring more out," James said, laughing.

"Fine, but in the meantime, do you mind answering these children's questions?" Nurse Joy asked. James wasn't prepared for that.

"Q-Questions?" James asked.

"Of course, of course. Feel free to ask the professor anything," Jessie said.

"Jessie, what if I don't know the answers?" James whispered, fearing he'll accidentally blow their cover.

"Hey, that's for you to figure out. You're Professor Oak now, aren't you?" Jessie whispered back. All of the kids started begging him to answer their quesions that may come.

"This is horrible! They're They're staring wholseome at me with those sweet non-suspecting eyes!" James exclaimed. Meowth took out some books containing useful information on Pokémon.

"Don't sweat it, James. I got all the answers in here with all of these books," Meowth said.

"You're agreat producer, Meowth," Jessie praised the scratch cat Pokémon.

"I try," Meowth said. One little boy stepped up to ask the first question.

"Hello professor. I'm a really huge fan of yours," the boy said.

"That's always good to hear," James said.

"Um, the question I have is what is that leek thing Farfetch'd is always carrying?" The boy asked.

"A fine question. What is that?" James said, going into thought. Meowth frantically searches for the answers for the intel on Farfetch'd.

"Fartfetch'd, Farfetch'd, Farfetch'd. There's nothing in here about Farfetch'd this book. Better check another one," Meowth said, grabbing another book. Something caught his eye. "Wow, I always thought tomatoes were vegetables, not fruit."

"Who cares if a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable? Get the answer to James and fast!" Jessie snarled.

James was in trapped in a really tight squeeze because he didn't know the answer to it at all.

"Oh crap. I knew my failures at the Pokémon Academy was going to come back to haunt me again one of these days. Calm down, James. It'll be okay. When in doubt, fake it!" James said in his thoughts.

"Professor?" The boy asked. James cleared his throat and he regained his posture.

"Yes! What is the leek Farfetch'd is always carrying?" James regained, using Professor Oak's voice again. "Farfetch'd has a hockey stick!" The faces of the kids all lit up when they heard that.

"I never would have guessed that. If I heard it from you, then it must be true," the first boy said. Another boy raised his hand.

"How come Electric Type attacks don't work on Pokémon like Quagsire even though they're Water Types?" The second boy asked.

"Um," James said, not knowing the obvious answer. Meowth flipped the pages to Quagsire and he whispered into James's ear. "That is because Quagsire is a Ground Type as well as a Water Type. And Electric Type attacks won't work on Ground Type Pokémon like Sandshrew, Cubone, Geodude, and of course Quagsire."

"Wow! You really do know everything, professor!" The second boy said happily.

"It comes naturally, my boy," the fake Professor Oak said. "Any more questions?"

"Is it true that Clefairy are aliens?" The first boy asked.

"How soon should I evolve my little Eevee?" A girl in a red dress asked.

"Is there really such a Pokémon as Celebi?" The second boy asked.

"What do I do to get my Tyrogue to evolve into a Hitmontop?" A third boy asked.

With so many questions coming their way, Meowth frantically skidded through all the books to give James the answers.

"You need to slow down, James! I don't think I can be able to catch up!" Meowth said.

"Settle down, everyone! One at a time! One of a time!" James stated. Jessie took a look at some the nerdy photographers and she she swalloed what food she had in her mouth.

"As president of the DJ Mary Fan Club, I'm pleased to welcome you to our town, DJ Mary," the fan club president said.

"I find it hard to believe that I'm meeting you in person," another photographer said.

"Um, how nice," Jessie said, in her Mary voice.

"You don't mind if take some pictures of you, Mary?" Another photgrapher asked.

"Um, well," Jessie said, not sure what to do. Meowth scoops right in.

"A star never says no to her fans," Meowth whispered. "Absolutely boys! Take all the pictures you want!" Jessie did some poses just as the fan boys took som many pictures.

"A girl can used to this," Jessie said in her thoughts.

Later that night, Team Rocket using the guises of Professor Oak, DJ Mary, and the over-bearing producer all stayed in the local hotel. They are realaxing in the hot spings as Jessie is wearing a army camouflage colored one piece swimsuit.

"It went better than I thought," Meowth said happily.

"Maybe so, but that was so close. I thought for sure, they were going to figure out that we're phonies," Jessie said. "And here we are, stuck in this fabulous hotel getting the star treatment.

"Hot springs are always so relaxing," James said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. I'll go find a phone and call us some room service," Meowth said. Before Meowth could go further, Jessie grabs the scratch cat Pokémon by the tail.

"Wait a minute!" Jessie said. Meowth turns around. "We've got a good thing going on and we don't wanna get found out. If that hotel staff sees us out of our disguises, they'll tell Nurse Joy and kick us out in the streets to starve."

"Jessie's right! Just think about the other freebies coming our way!" James added.

"Then we'll keep riding this gravy train," Meowth said.

"All hail the impostors!" Team Rocket said.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine had arrived in Maroon Town to see Professor Oak and DJ Mary when they were greeted by five boys all sharing the same light green hair and pink shirt with a black zigzag pattern. Each one is different, while two are almost look the same and one appears to be missing some teeth and the youngest is a baby.

"Hey! Look at that big bro! It's him!" The second oldest said.

"You mean that's Sora Ketchum, the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion!" The second youngest said.

"So, it is," the oldest boy said. "Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to show up today of all days."

"I'm sure you weren't," Sora said. "And you would be?"

"Epsa Roba. And I specialize with Psychic Type Pokémon. And these are my little brothers," Espa introduced.

"Hi," Espa's little brothers greeted awestruck.

"Hi," Sora said as the younger boys looked amazed at the spiky-haired trainer.

"Are they doing okay?" Kiawe asked.

"They're fine. They're just stoked meeting Sora for the first time. And I thought meeting Professor Oak was stoking enough," Espa said.

"Funny you should bring that up. We were on our way to the fairgrounds going to meet with Professor Oak," Mallow said.

"You know Professor Oak?!" The brother with the lollipop asked.

"We all do. He was the one who gave me my Pikachu," Sora said.

"Since we're going to the same place, you wouldn't mind that we tag along with you, right?" Espa asked.

"No problem, Espa," Sora said.

Over to the Pokémon Center, the fake Professor Oak and DJ Mary along with the quote, unquote producer pigging out on the buffet table as the real Professor Oak and DJ Mary had arrived. Nurse Joy had told them that they had already arrived.

"What do you mean the professor and Mary are already here?" Professor Oak asked.

"They are," Nurse Joy said.

"But, that's impossible, because this is Professor Oak right here; and I'm DJ Mary," Mary said.

"Then who's over there having breakfast?" Nurse Joy turning to the impostors.

"How's that?" Professor Oak asked. He and the two women saw Team Rocket in their disguises eating like Munchlax, but with even less table manners.

"She's gotta be kidding with that hairdo right?" Mary asked skeptical.

"And their table manners are terrible," Professor Oak added. "Even Lea is more civilized than they are and I have seen him eat."

The kids from the day before all walked up to the Pokémon professor with some doubts about some of the answers the fake Professor Oak had given them.

"Professor Oak, I have been thinking about what you've said yesterday, and I'm sure that's not a hockey stick Farfetch'd is holding, but some kind of a root," the second boy pointed out.

"Well, you're on the right track, but the stick you're talking about isn't actually a root; it's a stem of a plant. It uses it as a weapon and not for sporting goods," Professor Oak said.

"That's funny, you something different yesterday, Professor Oak," the first boy said in an accusing tone.

"You said that it was a hockey stick," the second boy answered.

"Just because we're kids, doesn't give you the right to lie to us with fake answers," the first boy said. Professor Oak was letting off a little sweat.

"Wait, wait, wait. It is believed to be a stem just like I said," Professor Oak assured the children.

"Tell me, professor. Is it a stem or a root?" The girl in red asked.

"Can you prove Clefairy are aliens just like you said they are?" The third boy asked.

"No, I can't prove that. Someone said Clefairy are extraterrestrial Pokémon, but there haven't been any proof of it in Pokémon science," Professor Oak said. The girl in red leaned over to the third boy.

"Something is wrong. I don't trust this professor at all," the girl in red whispered.

"I think they're trying to fool us all with a phony Oak," the third boy said.

"Professor Oak, what is going on?" Mary asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Mary," Professor Oak said.

"Professor!" Sora called out and the Pokémon professor turned to see the familiar group.

"Ah, Sora, Kairi, and friends! I didn't expect to see you here today," Professor Oak said.

"It certainly been awhile," Illima said. The kids all looked at Sora and they were awestruck when they all saw him.

"Are you Sora Ketchum? That Pokémon trainer who won the Indigo Plateau?" The first boy asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered. The faces of the kids all lit up when he came. Nurse Joy came before the kids could dogpile on him for an autograph.

"Could you identify those people over there?" Nurse Joy asked. The group all turned to Team Rocket as they stopped eating and saw the group.

"Either I'm seeing double or that Professor Oak is an impostor!" Sora said. Team Rocket winced and hid behind the table.

"Crap, it's the twerps!" Jessie said.

"What the hell are they doing here?" James asked.

"With the luck we had with them, our cover is gonna be blown!" Meowth added.

"Get up here!" Sora told them.

"Why are you pretending to be Professor Oak, DJ Mary, and whoever and whatever you are?" Kiawe asked.

"W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Jessie asked using Mary's voice.

"I mean who are you?" Kiawe asked.

"Kiawe is right to ask you that question," Hapu said.

"Why, I'm DJ Mary," Jessie lied.

"And it's barely obvious that I am Professor Oak," James also lied.

"Or an impostor!" The real Professor Oak shouted, making the disguised villains fall over.

"What do we do now? The real deal is here! The jig is up!" Meowth said.

"Just who are you? And why are you impersonating us?" Mary asked.

"You're impersonating me, sweetheart!" Jessie shot back.

"Oh, I'm impersonating you? You're impersonating me and I ought to know," Mary said. "Tell her, Professor Oak that I'm Mary."

"This isn't going down so smooth," Sophocles said.

"Gotta admit, the fake Mary is more real than the real Mary," Lana said.

"And the real one is more fake," Mallow added.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here like this and ruining my good name, whoever you are!" Professor Oak said.

"Professor Oak, this is outrageous! Don't let this phony talk to you this way!" Jessie said before leaning over to James to whisper. "Our only shot is to play this bluff for all this worth, James."

"That's right, keep it going," Meowth added. James nodded and went along with it.

"You'll never beat be in that haircut!" The fake Professor Oak taunted. The real Professor Oak growls.

"I like this cut!" Professor Oak countered. Both mean glared at each other with sparks literally flying. Sora had stepped right in.

"Okay that's enough!" Sora said, breaking them up. "It doesn't look like neither of you will back down, I have a pretty good idea how to settle this argument once and for all."

"What kind of idea?" The real Professor Oak asked.

"We'll be having a contest to decide who's real and who's fake. The contest will have a series of questions about Pokémon and whoever can answer the most correctly is the real deal. And the rule to the contest is no coaching from the peanut gallery and no books," Sora proclaimed. "Not that the real Professor Oak needs any coaching since he is the world's leading authority in Pokémon research."

"A fine idea, Sora," Professor Oak said, accepting the terms. "And there will be another addition to the contest. Whoever loses will leave the battle with no further argument."

"Leave the argument?" Acerola asked.

"But Professor, what if you lose?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, there's only one Oak in this world, my friends, so it should be easy to spot a fake. And if somehow I lose, that only proves that I haven't studied sufficiently and know when to start over anyway," Professor Oak said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all smiled.

"That's good to know," Mina said.

"Only the real Professor Oak would say something like that," Lillie said.

"Well? What say you 'Professor Oak?'" The real Professor Oak challenged.

"Um, well, I," James stammered not sure if sure he should go along with it. Jessie and Meowth pushes him on the back.

"Accept!" Jessie whispered.

"Ooh! Ow, I mean, wow, wow! I accept! Yes!" James accepted the challenge. Jessie wrapped her arms around James's neck into a hug.

"Oh Professor! You are so confident!" Jessie praised.

"So, who is going to be the judge for this contest?" Espa asked.

"Good question," Mallow said.

"I suggest it should be Sora," Mary suggested.

"Thanks, but I must decline. None of us can judge since we already know who the real Professor Oak is. So, I have someone else who is more qualified already in mind. Nurse Joy," Sora said, turning to the nurse.

"Huh? Me?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I agree. Nurse Joy should be judging the contest," Illima said.

"I guess from all the game shows that I watched, I could probably fake it," Nurse Joy said, accepting the position.

The Alolan nine went all over town for a surprising and unusual event on the fairgrounds. Not long after, the whole town started to show up. DJ Mary and Jessie took the stage just so Jessie can convince everyone she's the real Mary. The two Professor Oaks sat in their posiums. The real Professor Oak sat in podium A and the fake Professor Oak sat in podium B.

"So, why do we have two Marys?" Hapu asked.

"She just wanted to convince us she's the real deal. But, I'm not fooled one bit," Sora said.

"Me neither. I mean she's just too tall for the role," Lillie added.

"And she looks like she's wearing too much makeup," Sophocles said.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mary!" Mary announced.

"And I'm Mary," Jessie announced.

"And we have a very unusual show for you today," Mary said.

"A contest to to reveal the real Professor Oak," Jessie added.

"Our test will consist of three questions," Mary said.

"First contestant to answer two questions correctly will be judged as the real Professor Oak," Jessie added.

"Our furst question requires a speedy response and if you get an wrong answer then you may not respond at al, so listen closely and be careful not to hit the buzzer too soon," Mary instructed.

"Now take it away, Nurse Joy," Jessie said.

"Right, here's the first question," Nurse Joy said. She began to read the card. "What evolved form of Slowpoke th-" The real Professor Oak presses his buzzer.

"That was quick," James said.

"Yes, I got hooked onto some video games. And I was known as Flying Finger Sammy," Professor Oak said.

"Give us your answer now please, Professor Oak A," Mary said.

"The answer is Slowbro," Professor Oak answered. A buzz is heard to confirm his answer is incorrect. "Huh?"

"Ha! Oh, but so sorry, Professor Oak A, but that was your final answer," Jessie gloated.

"Sorry, but there was more to the question. You were right that Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro, but the answer was Slowking," Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, I guess Flying Finger Sammy jumped the gun," Professor Oak said.

"But what is the name of the Psychic Type attack Slowpoke learns upon reaching level 41?" Nurse Joy asked, reading the card. James got nervous. Everyone waited for the fake Professor Oak to respond. James pressed his buzzer and he he was even more nervous.

"Hurry up and say something, James," Jessie said, gritting her teeth.

"I got amnesia," James responded.

"We're screwed," Jessie groaned. A bell rings to confirm it was correct.

"That is correct! The attack is amnesia," Nurse Joy said. The kids cheered as yhe fake Professor Oak had answered out of luck.

"He wasn't wrong, Sthe attack is Amnesia," Lillie confirmed.

"He just lucked out," Sora said.

"His luck will run out," Hapu said.

"I'm right and he's wrong," James said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jessie cheered.

"Now let's move on to question 2," Mary said.

The image of a hand-like appendage is seen on the screen.

"This round is a silhouette challenge. Examine this silhouette carefully and and give your answer," Nurse Joy said.

"What is supposed to be, a mutant footprint?" James asked to himself.

"Professor B will have the privilege of answering first," Mary said.

"Uh, it's a Sudowoodo's hand," James answered.

"Ha! Good answer!" Jessie praised.

"Professor A?" Mary asked.

"It is clearly the tail of an Aipom," Professor Oak responded.

"Nurse Joy, has either one given the correct answer?" Mary asked.

"The answer is: Aipom's tail. Professor A's answer is correct!" Nurse Joy said.

The crowd cheered. Team Rocket was in a real slum as the contest was now tied and they knew one answer was the moment of truth. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine were all confident that the real Professor Oak was going to win and prove he was the real deal.

"No surprise here," Sora said.

"Way to go, Professor Oak!" Mallow cheered.

"Only one answer left to go!" Acerola said.

"Now the impostors are going to get exposed when they answer the question wrong," Kairi said.

"Both Professors A and B are tied with one point each," Mary announced.

"And now it is time for the final question to determine once and for all to decide which Professor Oak is the real Professor Oak!" Jessie proclaimed.

"This is both good and bad. Good because if I win, then everyone will think I'm the real Professor Oak; bad because if I lose, then everyone will know I'm a sham and get the boot faster than a Rapidash," James said in his thoughts.

"Okay, Nurse Joy, it's time for the final question," Mary said. Meowth walks on stage.

"Wow, winner take all. Pretty dramatic stuff, huh?" Meowth asked.

"Um, who are you?" Mary asked.

"Why I'm the producer of this here show, kiddo," Meowth lied. Jessie leans forward to Meowth.

"Listen Meowth, if you don't do something about this now, we're going to lose," Jessie whispered.

"Just leave it all to Meowthy, baby," Meowth said. "Everyone is known for his poetic ability as is his Pokémon knowledge, so we don't we don't we decide the final round with a poetry contest?" Everyone all liked the idea since they wanna hear what kind of poem Professor Oak has for the occasion. "I'm sure the true professor can come up with an original Pokémon poem will knock the socks off of those who have some, huh?" Both Professor Oaks stood up.

"I like that idea," Professor Oak seconded it.

"I have no problem with that at all," James said.

"A poetry battle, huh? The real Professor Oak should have this in the bag," Sora said. Jessie leans to James.

"A really bad move, James. You don't know a thing about Pokémon poetry," Jessie whispered.

"That's where you're wrong, dear Jessie. Back in grade school, I was the champion stand-up poet three years running," James whispered back. "And those three years in a row, I was rewarded the golden tongue reward."

"I didn't know that," Jessie said amaed.

"A round of Pokémon poetry to decide this poetry one and for all. Now all we need is the audience to suggest a theme for us," Mary said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said under the trenchcoat. Meowth shushes him from underneath.

"Um, sorry, I have a bad habit of saying Wobbufett for no reason," Meowth fibbed, trying to maintain his cover. "Wobbufett." Jessie felt her heart jump in her throat when she heard that.

"What was that?" Espa asked.

"Am I going crazy or did I just hear someone just say Wobbufett?" Sora asked.

"You're not going crazy, because I heard it too," Kairi said.

"Alright, then Wobbufett will be the theme for our two poems," Nurse Joy said.

"So, we're gonna do Wobbufett, huh?" Professor Oak asked.

"No problem, I can spin a beautiful line of verse," James said. He clears his throat as he got started. "In an inflated Psychic self, but life will put on the shelf; Wobbufett." Everyone was awestruck to hearing the poem, but Nurse Joy wasn't moved by it and she began to suspect something. She had to wait until after the next poem.

"Okay, that wasn't bad," Kiawe said.

"No," Mina agreed.

"I don't get it, but it did sound rather pretty," Lillie said.

"Not bad, but let me show you how it's done," Professor Oak said. He began his poem. "Wobbufett. When life is a mystery, it's your answer."

"That's how you know that's Professor Oak," Sora said.

"How?" Hapu asked.

"No one can do a Pokémon poem like he can," Sora said.

"I agree. It sounded like it had more meaning than the one we just heard," Illima said.

"This verse supplies to both one small element of a Wobbufett's life and on another level to struggles to all people to make the most of their lives," Professor Oak stated.

"Give it up. Your poem went over like a led balloon," James taunted.

"I could have done better than that," Jessie said. "if I said Wobbufett wore a hair barriet, then it would have rhymed," Jessie said.

"It's time to announce the winner!" Meowth said.

"Now, Nurse Joy, who's the winner?" Mary asked. Nurse Joy shut her eyes for a moment with her face in a stern look. The same stern look as Professor Oak while James was grinning expecting to win. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine waited for the nurse's final decision as do Espa, his brothers, and the townspeople. Nurse Joy opened her eyes.

"Contestant A is the one and only true Professor Oak," Nurse Joy announced. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine smiled since the argument is settled once and for all.

"I never doubted you for a second, professor," Sora saod. Team Rocket winced when the real deal was decided.

"How can you say that?! It's so obvious that my poem is far more superior to his pompous dribble!" James exclaimed, refusing defeat.

"Not true. Your work showed no understanding of Pokémon poetry," Nurse Joy said.

"HUH?!" Team Rocket exclaimed. They all knew they were truly screwed.

"I ought to know since I'm a fifth level master of Pokémon poetry," Nurse Joy said.

"Hey, that is impressive," Professor Oak said.

"Wow. You were right, Sora. That is how you know it's the real Professor Oak, even if we already knew that," Kiawe said.

"Told you," Sora said.

"How did you know that poem would win it?" Espa asked.

"If you knew him for as long as I have, you would tend to pick it up," Sora said. Team Rocket leans into one another.

"You didn't know that?" Jessie asked.

"What do you want? I was in grade school!" James said.

"All of Professor Oak's poems all have one thing in common. The ability to reassure and relax people, such as," Nurse Joy said as she started to recite a poem. "'Blastoise fight or hide way to fight again some other day.'" Everyone was impressed by that poem. Obviously one meaning is literally is be careful. But the deeper messages is for all people to save their strength for those difficult times in life when they really need it." Professor Oak nodded in agreement. "And to give another example: 'Sandslash rolls into a spiny ball three meals a day and eats them all.' On the surface, this poem sounds like a description of Sandslash and its lifestyle. But it also carries a lesson for us, that we should enjoy a balanced life and try all the new experiences life offers us. So the professor has clearly proven that he is a master of Pokémon poetry and sometimes gets into rhyme!"

"Now Joy, that's laying it out a little thick," Professor Oak said, scratching the back of his head. Nurse Joy points her finger at the impostors.

"And you on the other hand are obviously an amatuer and your clever rhyme doesn't change the fact that you're wearing a bad wig," Nurse Joy said.

"Amatuer?! How dare you!" Jessie hissed using her real voice.

"I paid a fortune for this disguise!" James added, using his real voice.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said under the trenchcoat. Team Rocket winced when they herd that.

"So, it was Team Rocket all along!" Lillie said.

"I knew this had their stink all over it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Stink?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Drop the act! I know it's you three losers!" Sora said.

"How dare you lie to everyone here!" Espa snarled. Team Rocket threw off their disguises and recite their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"You are not gonna get away with this," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball.

"Oh yes we will! Especially when we do this!" James said, taking out his Pokéball. "Weezing! Smokescreen!" Weezing emerges from his Pokéball and covers the whole stage with smoke. Everyone covered their moves not wanting to breathe in the smoke. Team Rocket manages to get away in the cover of smoke and take all the food in their balloon.

"We've decided to take all our food to go!" Jessie taunted.

"Oh no! The catered lunch!" Nurse Joy gasped. Sora was about to send in his Gyarados when Professor Oak stepped in and threw his own Pokéball. Out of it came a Pidgey.

"You have a Pidgey?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I caught on the way. You will never know when it'll come in handy," Professor Oak said. Pidgey flew right towards the hot air balloon.

"Look out! It's a Pidgey!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Go get em, Pidgey! Quick Attack!" Professor Oak ordered. The tiny bird Pokémon flew right at the rope holding the stolen food, causing it to fall. Sora, Kiawe, Illima, and Hapu manages to catch the falling food.

"Hey! All my snacks!" Jessie gasped.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Now Pidgey! Use Gust!" Professor Oak ordered. Pidgey starts flapping its little wings as fast as lightning. Team ROcket starts laughing.

"That puny little bird couldn't even blow out a birthday candle!" Jessie taunted.

"Couldn't even blow out fifty candles!" James added.

"How about you come back when you grow up!" Meowth added. The wind starts picking up, creating a huge tornado. Pidgey's Gust blows the balloon away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted their balloon went flying.

"That sent them flying," Sora said.

"Yes, they made the classic mistake of judging their opponent just by its appearence," Professor Oak said. He held out his arms as his Pidgey perches on his arm. "Terrific work, Pidgey." Pidgey coos having to be praised by the Pokémon professor."

"Gota poem for that?" Mallow asked.

"In fact, Mallow, I do. 'If it's a big Gust you attend, then it's a Pidgey you must befirend,'" Professor Oak said. All of the kids all went up to the professor.

"Professor Oak, we're all sorry we all thought you were a fake," the first boy apologized. Professor Oak smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Forget about that. Now gather around and let's talk Pokémon," Professor Oak said.

Sora felt proud to seeing how the kids held on to the lecture on Pokémon science. Espa's brothers even took part of it. All of the kids all wanted autographs from both Sora and Professor Oak and they both oblidged them. Since, Sora and his friends all know Professor Oak so well, he invited them to partake in the catered lunch as the professor's and Mary's guests.

Once the whole ordeal was over, everyone got ready to set off for their journey once more. But, just so she wouldn't forget, she handed the letter to Professor Oak, just so she would get it.

"It was good to see all of you again," Mary said.

"You too, Mary," Sora said.

"And I do appreciate that you had confidence in me," Professor Oak said, gratefully.

"It's the least I could do, professor. You've been there for me and my mom for a long time, so I wanted to repay you in someway," Sora said.

"And I am very grateful, Sora. Your father would praise you for the idea you had," Professor Oak said. He rubs Sora on the head. "I am looking forward to hearing from you once you have won your final badge."

"I'll call you as soon as I do," Sora said. "We should be going."

"Take care," Mary said.

The group took their leave as Espa and his brothers arrives. Espa wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Not so fast, Sora!" Espa called out. He and his brothers all went up to the group. "I figured I challenge you into a battle before you go. My brothers wouldn't stop bugging me until I agreed to it." Sora chuckled.

"Okay Espa, you're on," Sora accepted the challenge. "How do you want this to go down?"

"One-on-one. Winner take all," Espa proposed.

"One-on-one it is," Sora said.

Both Sora and Espa got into position to battle. Espa took out his Pokéball as Sora looked right at his partner.

"I choose you, Alakazam!" Espa shouted as he threw his Pokéball, letting out Alakazam.

"Kazam!" Alakzam said upon entry.

"You're in, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

The Pichu were rooting for Pikachu through and through as were Espa's brothers.

"Alakazam! Begin with Energy Ball!" Espa ordered. Alakazam creates a ball of energy and sends it right at Pikachu.

"Dodge by using Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the grounds to avoid Alakazam's attack. Pikachu jumps into the ai.

"Come swinging with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail while it was giving a metallic glow and smacks into Alakazam.

"Impressive Sora! But, we're not done yet! Alakazam! Psycho Cut!" Epsa ordered. Alakzam forms a blade psychic energy and sends right at the mouse Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu tried to avoid it, but he got hit by the psychic blade as it came too fast.

"That's the way, Alakzam!" Espa brothers cheered.

"Okay Alakazam! Another Psycho Cut!" Espa ordered. Alakazam forms a blade of psychic energy and sends it right towards Pikachu, hoping to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack and fire Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran toawrds Alakazam and slams into the fully evolved psi Pokémon. Pikachu then forms a ball of electricity and sends it right towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam! Block it with Energy Ball!" Espa ordered. Alakazam forms a ball of energy and sends it to collided with Pikachu's Electro Ball. Both attacks collided resulted in an explosion. "Now use Psybeam!" Alakazam fires Psybeam to strike the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu manages to avoid the attack just by jumping out of the way. Espa was surprised when he saw that. "No way! Just how fast is that Pikachu?!"

"Pretty fast! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired a full powered Thunderbolt and it struck Alakazam hard before the Psychic Type could react. Alakazam fell to the ground beaten from the battle. Espa's brothers were at a loss for words seeing their brother lose. Kairi, the Alolan nine, Professor Oak, and Mary weren't surprised to see Sora had won.

"You okay, Alakazam?" Espa asked with concern.

"Alakazam," Alakazam responded.

"Don't worry about it. You did your best and I couldn't be any prouder of you," Espa said. Now Alakazam didn't feel bad about losing. Espa calls back his Alakazam and walked up to Sora. "Not a bad battle, Sora. You're pretty good."

"You too, Espa. You didn't give up even once. You really did a great job raising your Alakazam," Sora said.

"I agree with Sora," Professor Oak said, approaching the young trainers. "It's been so long since Sora began his journey and he had accomplished so many things. And judging how you and your Alakazam battled, I could tell that you and your Pokémon are in perfect synch." Espa smiled.

"Thank you, professor," Espa said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine took their leave of Marron Town and continued on their way to Blackthorn City for Sora's upcoming Gym battle.

Over to Team Rocket, their balloon had deflated and they're hanging on to dear life to a large tree branch.

"Someone! Anyone! Get us down from here!" Jessie shouted for help.

"Hey, I thought of another poem," James said.

"I think we all had enough of your poems," Meowth deadpanned.

James began reciting the poem, "'Those little twerps don't seem so tough.'" The branch then starts to break and they all fell towards the sea of trees below.

Team Rocket finished, "'BUT WE ALWAYS END UP BLASTING OFF!"

We'll just leave them right here for now and move right on to the next one.


	178. Hocus Pokémon

**Episode 178: Hocus Pokémon**

A couple of days had passed since bumping into Professor Oak and Mary and exposing Team Rocket for the phonies that they are; in the meantime, the group made a stop in the woods just to rest their feet and for Sora to get some training done. He accessed his Pokédex and echanged Fearow, Noctowl, and Dunsparce for Meganium, Pineco, and Feraligatr. As the group kept going, they were approached by a tanned teenage couple.

"Look at what we'e got here; we got a couple of kids coming our way," the tanned skinned teenaged girl said.

"Hey, there are nine more of us right here!" Hapu called out to them.

"I don't think they care about us," Illima said.

"So, what brings you two too out here?" The tanned skinned teenage boy asked.

"We're heading right for Blackthorn City," Sora answered.

"Blackthorn City? So, you're heading there for a Gym battle," the tanned skinned teenaged boy pointed out.

"And what about you? Are you his little cheerleader?" The tanned skinned girl asked Kairi.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kairi countered.

"We challenge the both of you into a battle!" The couple said, taking out a Pokéball. Sora and Kairi took out a Pokéball as well.

"You're on!" Sora and Kairi said, accepting the challenge.

"Go! Snubbull!" The tanned skinned teenaged girl shouted as she threw her Pokéball. It opens and lets out her Snubbull.

"Move right in, Granbull!" The tanned skinned teeanged boy shouted as his Pokéball opens and out comes his Granbull. Sora and Kairi threw theirs right at the same time.

"Go for it, Pupitar!" Sora shouted.

"Slugma! Go!" Kairi shouted.

Both Pokéballs opens and both Pupitar and Slugma enters the battle against the Snubbull and Granbull.

"So, it's a Pupitar and a Slugma, huh?" The tanned skinned teenaged girl asked.

"Those two won't stand a chance against our combined might!" The tanned skinned teenaged boy added.

"Dont be so quick to judge us; I'll warn the both of you, we're very good!" Sora stated.

"Because we will rock your world!" Kairi added.

"Not if we rock yours first! Granbull! Start off with Ice Fang on Pupitar!" The tanned skinned teenaged boy ordered. Granbull's fangs emitted ice and went towards Pupitar.

"Snubbull! Wild Charge on Slugma!" The tanned skinned girl ordered. Snubbull's body became surrounded by electricity and charges towards Slugma.

"Pupitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered.

"Slugma! You use Rock Throw!" Kairi ordered.

Pupitar and Slugma hurls rocks right at their opponents, hitting both Snubbull and Granbull.

"Don't take that laying down, Snubbull!" The tan skinned teenaged girl called out.

"You too, Granbull!" The tanned teenaged boy added.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" The tanned skinned couple ordered. Snubbul and Granbull landed a powerful punch on each one of their opponents. When the attack was successful, an orange aura surrounds them both. Sora and Kairi knew Power-Up Punch can increase the attack of any Pokémon's attack each time it's used.

"Pupitar! Use Crunch!" Sora ordered.

"Slugma! Use Flame Burst!" Kairi ordered. Slugma swings her head around and hurls her flames towards the two Fairy Type Pokémon and strikes them hard. Pupitar creates two jaws and lands a bite attack on Granbull's leg. Granbull yelps having to feel Crunch hurt it.

"Granbull!" The tanned skinned teenaged boy gasped.

"Snubbull!" The tanned skinned teenaged girl also gasped.

"Those two are better than any of us thought," the tanned skinned teenaged boy said.

"They won't get the best of us! I won't allow it!" The tanned skinned teenaged girl said. "Snubbull!"

"Granbull!" The tanned skinned teenaged boy shouted.

"Ice Fang!" The tanned skinned couple ordered.

Both Snubbull and Granbull charged towards Pupitar and Slugma with their fangs emitting ice.

"Rock Slide!" Sora ordered.

"You use Rock Throw!" Kairi ordered.

Pupitar and Slugma threw rocks right at their opponents and they take even more damage than before.

"Kairi," Sora said, turning to his girlfriend. "How would feel about Pupitar giving Slugma a little ride?" Kairi caught onto what he meant.

"I have no problem with that," Kairi said, smiling. The tanned skinned couple were confused to the question.

"Why are you two horsing around in the middle of a battle?" The tanned skinned teenaged boy asked.

"Slugma! Get on Pupitar's back!" Kairi called out. Slugma climbed onto Pupitar's back. She turned to Sora.

"Okay Sora! Now!" Kairi said.

"Pupitar! Earthquake!" Sora ordered. Pupitar jumped in the air with Slugma riding him. Pupitar then comes crashing down and the whole forest starts to shake. Snubbull and Granbull fell to the ground, feeling the shaking.

Elsewhere, Weevil and Rex felt the shaking somewhere in the woods.

"What the hell is that?!" Rex exclaimed.

"An earthquake, you moron!" Weevil hissed. "It's gotta be that couple, that water baby, and their meddling friends!" Weevil manages to regain his balance when the shaking had stopped. "They must be close juding on the quake."

Back to the battle, Snubbull and Granbull struggles to get back up on their feet.

"Don't throw in the towel, Snubbull! Power-Up Punch!" THe tanned skinned teenaged girl ordered.

"You use Power-Up Punch too, Granbull!" The tanned skinned teenaged boy ordered.

Snubbull and Granbull ran towards Pupitar and Slugma to land a hit.

"Pupitar! Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered.

"Slugma! Flamethrower!" Kairi ordered.

Pupitar fired Dark Pulse, striking Granbull and Slugma's Flamethrower strikes Snubbull. The Fairy Pokémon duo fell to the ground again earning Sora and Kairi a double-knockout.

"No way!" The tanned skinned couple exclaimed. "We freaking lost!"

"We did it!" Sora and Kairi cheered as they embraced each other. Sora picks her bridal style and spins her around a few times. He then sets her down.

"That Earthquake stunt was pretty clever," Kairi said.

"I'm sure you would have thought the same thing, Kairi," Sora said.

"Yeah, I would have," Kairi said. Pupitar and Slugma went to their trainers. "Not bad for your first battle, Slugma."

"You did awesome, Pupitar!" Sora praised his Pokémon. Pupitar smiled with his non-existant lips and then he began to evolve, cathing everyone by surprise. Pupitar had evolved into a Tyranitar. The newly evolved Tyranitar lets out a loud roar. "Wow! You evolved into a Tyranitar!"

The tanned skinned couple walked up to the younger couple and shook hands with them.

"That was a pretty good battle," the tanned skinned teenaged boy said.

"You weren't kidding when you told us you were good," the tanned skinned teenaged girl added.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"You two were pretty good yourselves," Kairi added. The tanned skinned couple smiled and went off to heal their Pokémon and work on their tan. Just as the group made their way through the woods, a Sentret shows up in front of them. Kairi saw how cute the Pokémon is and she decided that she wanted it. "Oh, look how cute she is!" She said with heart eyes. Sora hands her his Pokédex because he knew she was going to need it. She takes out Raichu's Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Go! Raichu!" The Pokéball opens and Raichu's cheecks sparkles upon entry.

"Rai," Raichu said.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Kairi ordered. Raichu fired Thunderbolt right at Sentret and she dug into the ground to avoid it.

"That Sentret is using to Dig to avoid Raichu's attack," Lillie said.

"That Sentret will come out at any moment to strike," Mallow said.

"Be on alert, Raichu," Kairi said. Raichu looks around for any sign of Sentret. The wild Pokémon pops out right behind Raichu. "Look out, Raichu! She's right behind you!" Raichu turned around and saw Sentret and she smacks Raichu on the spot. Sentret's tail emits water and gives another smack to Raichu. Sentret was about give Raichu another smack with her tail when Raichu grabbed her by the tail. "Seismic Toss!" Raichu jumps in the air and swings his body around. Raichu then throws Sentret to the ground. Seeing it as a chance to catch Sentret, she threw a Pokéball right at the scout Pokémon, making her flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a few seconds before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing and it asks her if she wants to keep Sentret or send her to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi chose to keep Sentret in exchange for Mareep. She walks up to the Pokéball containing her new Sentret and she hands Sora back his Pokédex and she moves in to kiss Sora on the lips. "How was that?"

"A pretty good catch, Kairi," Sora answered. "And I can honestly say, Sentret is lucky to have a pretty have herself a pretty good trainer as you." Sora wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, making her giggle.

Just as the couple were starting to kiss each other again, forgetting about the Alolan nine and the Pichu were present. The Alolan girls were swooning at the sight with hearts eyes while the Pichu were blushing redder than Pikachu's cheeks. Their kiss was interuppted by the caws of a Murkrow.

"Murkrow!" The Murkrow cawed.

"Is that a Murkrow?" Sora asked.

"Murkrow, Murkrow!" Murkrow cawd again.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I think this Murkrow is trying to tell us something," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Hey! A cute little Pikachu!" A young woman exclaimed in a cockney accent. She wore a black wizard's hat and a "This is so totally cool! I finally found a Pikachu!"

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

She stopped when she reached the group and picked up Pikachu and began to nuzzle the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Aw, you're such a sweet little baby," the young woman cooed. Sora spoke up.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you and why are you cuddling my Pikachu without my permish?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; how rude of me. My name is Leelee. And I'm what you would call a Pokémon magician," Leelee introduced.

"Pokémon magician?" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Yes. I will have to say I am so glad I found a Pikachu out here. I would have tried to find a Pikachu with a locator spell and the key ingredient would be the hair of a Raichu, but those would be hard to come by, so I figured I would try looking for a Pikachu instead. I have been looking for Pikachu high and low because I need a Pikachu's Thunderbolt for a magic show I'm performing, but I'm at my wit's end in doing so," Leelee said. She kept going on and on before Sora interuppted her.

"Um, I'm sorry for being rude, but I think you should let us introduce ourselves since you already introduced yourself," Sora said.

"Oh, you're so right! Sorry, I can quite a chatterbox sometimes," Leelee said.

"My name is Sora Ketchum and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi," Kairi greeted.

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"I'm Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Nice to meet all of you," Leelee said, smiling. She blinked twice. "Wait a minute. Sora Ketchum? As in the same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League?"

"That's me," Sora admitted.

"Wow! I can't believe that the Pikachu I just cuddled is Sora Ketchum's Pikachu!" Leelee said, getting excited.

"So, Leelee, how come you need Pikachu's Thunderbolt, if you don't me asking?" Illima questioned.

"Of course. The thing is, I'm not just a Pokémon magician, but I'm also a Pokémon scientist," Leelee explained.

"You mean, you're combing science with magic?" Hapu asked.

"Yes," Leelee nodded.

"If Levy were here, she would have a field day with her," Sora said in his thoughts.

"The thing is, I'm working on a way to have humans to be able to communicate with Pokémon; and a Pikachu's Thunderbolt is one of the ingredients I need," she takes out an book and she opens it for everyone to see.

"I never seen words like those before," Sophocles said.

"Me neither. What are they?" Lana asked.

"This book has been passed down from my family for many centuries in every generation," Leelee explained. "I can be able to read it since I learned it at such a young age. So far, what i got is Shuckle's secret cure, a powered Stantler antler, a yogurt that is made from a Miltank's milk, a flower petal marked with a kiss of a Jynx. And that's as far I've gotten."

"Is there another ingredient that you need?" Kiawe asked.

"What I need is a Stun Spore from a Parasect, dirt from the claws of a Meowth, and tears of an Aipom," Leelee said. Close by, Weevil and Rex were listening to the private conversation the group was having.

"Did you just hear that, Weevil? That girl just said she can cast a magic spell that make us understand Pokémon," Rex said.

"Don't tell me that you actually believe that mumbo jumbo!" Weevil said, rolling his eyes.

"No! Do you think I look gullible to you?" Rex asked.

"Is that a trick question, Rex?" Weevil asked.

"I'm not saying that it's a real thing, because it sounds like something you hear in a fairytale or something you would see in a cartoon, but I was thinking," Rex said.

"Uh-oh," Weevil said in his thoughts.

"I was thinking, maybe, we could use that to make our own magic show? Just think how big the crowds will come if they see us talking to our Pokémon and think we're a couple of Dr. Dolittle's," Rex said.

"In case your brain was fossilized there, Rex, nobody will even think of coming to our so-called shows and hear us talking to our Pokémon; let alone pay money just to see it," Weevil said. "They'll know that it's all a sham!"

"I know that. It's all a sham anyway. We can make it look good if we had some sort of promotional items to go along with it," Rex said. Weevil thought for a moment and then he nods liking the idea.

"Yes, yes, yes. On such rare occassions who have some brains," Weevil said. "We'll just follow them and let them make whatever it is and use it for our own show. Just glad I came up with it."

After a few minutes, Leelee's Murkrow found a Parasect wondering the woods foraging for some food with the group watching the mushroom Pokémon from behind the bushes.

"There's our Parasect," Mallow said.

"It sure looks like a strong and healthy Pokémon," Kiawe said.

"Yes, and I'm certain we're going to get some excellent Stun Spore," Leelee said smiling.''

"How are we gonna get the Stun Spore from a Parasect anyway?" Lana asked.

"Once will have to coax Parasect into a battle. Parasect will send out Stun Spore to paralyze the Pokémon it's battling and that'll be Leelee's chance to vacuum it up," Sora said.

"I'm sure that's a pretty good idea, but who's going to do it?" Acerola asked.

"I guess it'll be me," Mina said.

Everyone all looked over to Mina with a surprised look on their faces.

"You sure, Mina?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Mina nodded. "I have Shiinotic."

"You do know Shiinotic is a Bug Type as well as a Grass Type, don't you?" Hapu reminded the Fairy Type trainer.

"I do. Shiinotic will tease the Parasect and then we'll have it use Stun Spore on her," Mina said.

"I don't know, it's too risky," Lillie said.

"I'm with her. What your plan fail?" Kairi asked.

"I know the risk," Mina said. She took out Shiinotic's Pokéball and the mushroom-like Pokémon came out of her Pokéball. "Shiinotic, I will need you to go and challenge that Parasect into a battle. Make it think you're picking a fight with it." Shiinotic nodded and went over to the wild Pokémon. Shiinotic stood in front of Parasect and started to taunt it. Shiinotic started by sticking out her tongue and did an Akanbe on the mushroom Pokémon.

 _"Hey Parasect! I heard they're looking for some help down in the furniture store- as a chair!" -_ Shiinotic subtitle. She waves her fanny right at Parasect, infuriating Parasect, forcing it to fire Sleep Powder.

"Wrong attack!" Sora gasped. Luckily, Murkrow came and flapped its wings to blow the Sleep Powder away. Team Rocket was about to have a sneak attack planned to swipe Pikachu, but instead they got a snootful of Sleep Powder instead. They all fell asleep just as they all let out a soundless scream and James is sucking on his thumb like a baby when sleeping.

"That was close," Kiawe said.

"Good thing Murkrow blew that Sleep Powder or ese it would have nappy time for Shiinotic," Sophocles said.

"You've said it," Sora said.

 _"Is Sleep Powder the best you've got? Come on! Use your Stun Spore! Come on! I dare ya! Go on! Do it! do it, do it, do it, do, it!" -_ Shiinotic subtitle. Shiinotic blew another raspberry at Parasect.

 _"You want my Stun Spore? Then I'll pour so much on you, you'll be numb for a whole year!"_ \- Parasect subtitle. Parasect started to sprinkle Stun Spore right towards the illuminating Pokémon and Leelee's face lit up when Parasect let out Stun Spore.

"That's it! That's the Stun Spore!" Leelee said with glee. She vaccums the golden yellow powder into th vacccum. Shiinotic smiled and nodded.

 _"That was all in fun. Sorry to bother you, sir. And thank you for contributing your Stun Spre for a good cause."_ \- Shiinotic subtitle. That left Parasect confused.

 _"What in the world was all that about?"_ \- Parasect subtitle.

Just when the group was about to keep moving a wild Meowth is seen digging into the soil and everyone stops assuming that it was Team Rocket's Meowth. But Kairi didn't think so.

"It's not that Meowth, is it?" Hapu asked.

"Meowth?" The wild Meowth asked, tilting its head.

"No, it's not that one Meowth. This one is a girl," Kairi assured the group. The group looked at the Meowth closely and they all knew that one Meowth would have spoke and they all saw it was a girl.

"Kairi's right, it is just a wild Meowth," Lillie said. Leelee then gushed with joy having to witness the wild Meowth.

"OH! Look at the cute little Meowth!" Leelee ran towards the wild Meowth and took the dirt from her little paws and into an empty can. "Thank you, cute little Meowth!"

Meowth looked at the group confused and and ran off. Weevil and Rex continued their way through the woods when Team Rocket suddenly woke up.

"I can't believe this happened to us again! We had those twerps where we wanted them and we get hit by Sleep Powder!" Jessie groaned.

"I'm all for a little nap, but this is a real snoozer!" james bellowed.

"Um, Weevil, aren't they those bozos we met back in the Whirl Islands?" Rex asked.

"It is. If I remember right, they were trying to steal that Sea Spirit during the Whirl Cup," Weevil pointed out. Team Rocket turned to see Weevil and Rex.

"Hey! It's those two from the Whirl Cup!" Meowth said.

"And we know who you are! You're those worthless grubs from Team Rocket!" Weevil recognized.

"Who are you calling worthless grubs?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"And who asked you to butt in?!" James added.

"This is our turf, so butt out!" Meowth said.

"You're the ones who are going to butt out," Rex said.

"And we'll make sure that happens," Weevil added. Both trainers took out a Pokéball each.

"Go! Pinsir!" Weevil shouted.

"Salandit! Go!" Rex added.

Pinsir clamps its pincer horns while Salandit snarls upon entry.

"I'll show you!" Jessie hissed. She took out a Pokéball. "Arbok! Go!" Jessie threw her Pokéball.

"Go right in, Victreebel!" James also shouted.

Once Arbok and Victreebel were let out, Victreebel chomps down on James's head once again.

"I honestly don't know what am I ever going to do with you!" James whinned. Weevil and Rex laughed at the sight of James being eaten by his own Pokémon.

"Isn't that the funniest thing you have ever seen?!" Rex exclaimed, while laughing.

"Somewhere on the top five!" Weevil answered also laughing hard. Pinsir and Salandit also laughed at their expense.

"Hey! What the hell is so damn funny?!" Jessie yelled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if that happened to you!" Meowth added.

Weevil, Rex, Pinsir, and Salandit stopped laughing to catch thier breath.

"Okay, okay, enough with the laughter, Rex. Let's get these lowly maggots out of the way and go looking for that Sora and those friends of his," Weevil said.

"Right," Rex said.

"Hey! Those twerps are our twerps!" James said, getting out of Victreebel's mouth. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"We don't see your names on them!" Rex said.

"Who cares whose name is on them or not? Let's just get rid of them!" Weevil said. "Pinsir! Seismic Toss on Arbok!"

"Salandit! Use Dragon Claw on Victreebel!" Rex ordered.

Pinsir grabs Arbok with its horns, jumps into the air and flings its head back, throwing Arbok into the ground behind it. Salandit swipes at Victreebel with its claws emitting a purple aura and slams right into James.

"Okay Pinsir! Use another Seismic Toss!" Weevil ordered. Pinsir grabs Arbok and Jessie in its horns and flings them into the air.

"Salandit! Use your Sludge Wave!" Rex ordered. Salandit sends out a wave of Sludge and it washes James, Meowth, Wobbufett, and Victreebell, sending them flying into the air.

TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shoted.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett added as a star twinkles in the distance.

"Now that's taken care of, let's go get them!" Weevil said.

"Yeah!" Rex agreed.

With that said, the teens and their Pokémon went through the woods to search for Sora and his friends.

Speaking of which, Leelee is full of happiness having to get what she needed.

"There! The Stun Spore of a Parasect, the dirt from the claws of a Meowth. All that's left is a tear of an Aipom," Leelee said.

"I wonder if there are any Aipom living here in this forest," Mallow said.

"Most likely. Aipom are known as excellent tree climbers," Illima said.

"And it's very likely that they have a pretty good sense of humor," Acerola added.

"That's right! We might have a tear if we make them laugh in the right way," Mallow said.

"We just need to find an Aipom first," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. And I don't think one's just gonna show up if we just we call one out," Sora said.

A wild Aipom walks out of a nearby bush and everyone saw the Aipom.

"It's an Aipom!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all exclaimed.

"Aipom?" The Aipom asked. Leelee gushed at the sight of the purple monkey Pokémon.

"I can't believe it! Gimmie some tears now, please!" Leelee exclaimed. Aipom got scared out of its wits and started to run off.

"Wait! Don't run away, Aipom!" Leelee and the rest of the group ran after the wild Aipom as Weevil and Rex had shown up.

"Could have sworn they came by here," Weevil said.

"Where did they go?" Rex asked.

"Let's just start looking for them," Weevil said. They searched the area for the group when Rex threw a rock over into a bush and bashes something on the head. A loud growl is heard. Weevil kicks Rex in the rear. "Hey! Quit growling at me!"

"I didn't growl at you! You're the one who growled at me!" Rex snapped at Weevil. Pinsir and Salandit stopped searching when they saw a huge Granbull come out from behind the bush the rock was thrown with a blazing lump on its head. And its coloring is light sandy orange. Salandit and Pinisr shakes with fright when they try to tell them about the large Granbull while they were arguing. Pinsir and Salandit just grabbed their trainers to make them look.

"What do you think you're doi-" Weevil and Rex were cut off when they saw the huge Granbull in front of them and was breathing angrily at them.

"Is this what I think it is?" Rex asked.

"If youre' thinking that it's a giant Shiny Granbull, then you would be right," Weevil shivered. The Granbull roars right at the two teens and they start running as do Pinsir and Salandit. "Why are you two running with us? Battle it!" Pinsir and Salandit were too scared to battle against the giant Granbull.

Not too far, Aipom looks around and sees its pursuers are nowhere to be seen and assumes they had lost it. Aipom couldn't be any wrong when the group had appeared out from the bushes.

"There he is," Kairi whispered.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Aipom thinks he lost us," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Pichu chirped.

Just when they were about to move right in they heard screams coming through the woods.

"What was that?" Sophocles asked.

He got his answer when Weevil, Rex, and two of their Pokémon are running from the large Granbull. Aipom jumped into a nearby tree and watched the whole thing go on.

"Weevil? Rex? What are they doing here?" Sora asked.

"Hold on. Do you know them?" Leelee asked.

"Yes we do. No idea what they did to tick off that Granbull," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"That Granbull is in a different color," Mallow said.

"And it's huge!" Acerola added.

"I didn't think Granbull grew bigger than normal," Hapu said.

"They don't!" Lillie said.

"What should we do?" Mallow asked.

"We should help them again," Sora said.

"You're kidding right?" Kiawe asked.

"I know what you're thinking, Kiawe, and you're right, but they haven't caused any problems for us the last time and I don't think they're going to now," Sora said. He turned to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu. Go in and stop that Granbull."

"Pika!" Pikachu said. He went right to stop that Granbull's rampage when it went right over Pikachu, showing no interest in the mouse Pokémon. "Pi?" Kairi and the Alolan nine all let out Sentret, Ponyta, Bellossom, Growlithe, Corsola, Flaaffy, Mismagius, Shiinotic, and Mudsdale, but not one of them could stop that Granbull as it just bulldozed pass them like they weren't there. Shiinotic manages to get back up on her feet. Shiinotic manages to run towards Granbull still chasing after Weevil and Rex and grabs onto the rampaging fairy Pokémon.

"What is Shiinotic doing?" Mallow asked.

"I think she's trying to get that Granbull's attention," Mina said.

"And how is riding it like a wild horse Pokémon going to do that?" Hapu asked.

"You'd be surprised," Mina said.

"I know I am," Sora said.

The wild Aipom watched as Shiinotic rode onto Granbull's back. Granbull continued to chase them around when Shiinotic's sores began glowing and Granbull starts to slow down and started to get sleepy. Weevil and Rex stopped running when they heared Granbull's growling sounds were quieting down.

"That Granbull is falling asleep," Rex said.

"Oh, what perfect timing," Weevil said.

Shiinotic's spores stops glowing and she slowly got off the fairy Pokémon's back

"Sure glad that worked," Kairi said.

"It was a good thing Shiinotic's ability to drain Granbull's energy is on our side," Lillie said.

"Me too. I don't want to imagine what it would be like if it wasn't," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"For a moment there, I thought we were going to be that Granbull's chew toy," Rex said.

"Same here," Weevil said.

Before Sora could ask what they were doing out in the woods, Granbull quickly regains consciousness and gives Weevil, Rex, Pinisr, and Salandit a pounding with Play Rough and for Mudsdale to pull him out by yanking him by the back.

"Thanks for the save, Mudsdale," Sora said. The draft horse Pokémon drags Sora back with the group and Kairi embraces her boyfriend glad that he wasn't caught in Granbull's wrath.

Speaking of which, Granbull stops using Play Rough and then throws a powerful Thunder Punch right at Weevil, Rex, and the Pokémon, sending them flying in the air.

"WE MAY NOT BE TEAM ROCKET, BUT WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Rex shouted.

"WHY DOES THAT SOUND SO FAMILIAR?!" Weevil also shouted.

Above in the tree, Aipom was watching the brawl and it started to laugh uncotrollably and then starts to shed a tear. Kairi could hear the squirrel monkey Pokémon laughing and saw the tear. She quickly turns to her Sentret. She took an empty jar and handed it to the scout Pokémon.

"Sentret, get ready to catch that tear with this," Kairi said. Sentret saluted her trainer and went towards the laughing Aipom. Sentret manages to catch the tear drop. Sentret hands it to Kairi. "Good girl, Sentret."

Mina was impressed by how powerful that Granbull looked. She knew she could use a Fairy Type Pokémon like that under her belt. Just when Granbull was going to leave, it is blocked off by Mina and Shiinotic. She wasn't going to let it go.

"Granbull, you are going to be my Pokémon," Mina challenged.

"Is Mina seriously going to catch that Granbull?" Hapu asked.

"It looks like it," Acerola said.

"After seeing that Granbull in action, how could she not?" Mallow asked.

Granbull and Shiinotic stares into each other before Granbull came at Shiinotic with its fangs emitting fire.

"Here comes Granbull's Fire Fang!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"And Shiinotic doesn't do well against fire!" Lana said.

"Shiinotic! Flash!" Mina ordered. Shiinotic's spores flashes right into Granbull's eyes, blinding the shiny Pokémon. Use Seed Bomb!" Shiinotic fires a huge seed and it hits Granbull on the mark. "Now use Moonblast!" Shiinotic gathers energy from the moon. She then forms an orb of pink energy from her hands fires it right at Granbull. The large shiny Pokémon was about to regain its posture when Shiinotic starts sapping Granbull's energy again, making it too tired to fight back. Once Granbull was down, Shiinotic stops sapping Granbull's energy and Mina took out a Pokéball and threw it right at the shiny Granbull. It flows inside and the Pokéball wobbles around. Everyone knew how it wouldn't be easy to stay inside of it. They all waited to see if it would take. Stars swirls around the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Mina walked up to the Pokéball and picks it up. "Now I have my own Granbull. Cool!"

"Good thing you did, Mina. I don't think I wanna find out if it decides to take its anger out on us," Sora said.

"I think he was more interested in Weevil and Rex," Kairi told her boyfriend.

"I agree. I honestly don't know what could have been to infuriated Granbull in the first place," Illima said.

"We can all find out once the spell is completed," Leelee said. Everyone all nodded as they agreed. Leelee got everything ready for the Pokémon translation spell to work. "There, that's everything we need. Now, all we need is Pikachu's Thunderbolt to make it work. Now, who wants to volunteer for it?"

"It might as well be me," Sora said. "I mean what's the worse that can happen?" Sora asked.

"Alright!" Leelee said. She began chanting the spell in the old language from the book. "Now that you know all the rest, finish it all with Pikachu's best!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it hits the potion, making it bubble and creating a yellow cloud. As the cloud hits Sora he starts feeling the effects. "Wow, it feels kinda nice." The cloud engulfs him completely and everyone gaspes at the sight.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped.

"Oh no!" Leelee also gasped.

The cloud had subsided and standing before everyone is a spiky-headed Pikachu.

 _"Sora?" -_ Pikachu subtitle.

"Of course it's me, Pikachu. Who else could it be? Mickey Mouse?" Sora asked before he winced. "Wait a minute! I understood you! It worked!" He looked around and he saw Kairi and the Alolan nine all looking down. "Kairi? Guys? How did you all get to be so giant?"

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Is that you?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, it's me, but why are you looking at me like I got two heads or something?" Sora asked.

"You have one head, Sora," Illima said.

"But, you should see yourself," Lillie said, holding up a mirror. Sora screams in shock when he sees what was staring back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sora exclaimed. "I've been turned into a Pikachu! Oh, what's the worse that can happen I said! I had to go ahead and let this happen to me!"

"That's strange. It wasn't supposed to happen," Leelee said. "Maybe I should consult the book." She turned the page and she got wide-eyed to what she saw. "WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"What's wrong, Leelee?" Kiawe asked.

"It turns out that there's more to the spell than I was orginally led to believe!" Leelee said.

"And?" Illima asked.

"It got so much more ingredients and it'll take a lot of hard work just to get all of it! The spell is way more complicated thatn imagined!" Leelee said. Kairi walked up to the young magician.

"Is Sora going to be a Pikachu forever?" Kairi asked. Leelee smiled and chuckled.

"Oh no, luv. Sora is only going to stay like that until the spell wears off. It should do so within a few hours," Leelee said.

"A few hours? I guess I have nothing to worry about then, huh?" Sora asked. Kairi hands Togepi to Lillie and she picks up Sora.

"I have to say, Sora, you're pretty cute as a Pikachu. I just I could just keep a life-sized plush toy and cuddle it just like I'm going to cuddle you," Kairi cooed. Sora blushed as Kairi had tickled Sora's belly and he liked it.

"Don't stop, Kairi. Keep doing that," Sora said while laughing from Kairi's tickles. Pikachu and his adoptive little brothers wanted in on the fun and they joined in the tickling.

The group said their goodbyes to Leelee and continued on to their journey. After a few hours the spell had worn off and Sora was transformed back to normal.

"You okay, Sora?" Mallow asked.

"I am now," Sora said. Kairi grabs Sora by the arm and she giggles.

"I just wished you stayed a Pikachu a little longer, because I wanted to cuddle you some more," Kairi said.

"You mean, you couldn't do that while I'm human?" Sora asked.

"I would, but it wouldn't be such as cute," Kairi pouted with her cheeks puffing. Sora chuckled and she wrapped his arm around her and they kept going down the path.

The quest in the Johto region continues as Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine continued to head for Blackthorn City for Sora's final Gym battle. More to come soon.


	179. As Clear As Crystal

**Episode 179: As Clear As Crystal**

A whole day came and went, so Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine continued their way their way towards Blackthorn City for Sora's final Gym challenge before facing the Johto region's Pokémon League.

In the meantime, Sora and Mina decided to have a practice battle since Mina wanted to test out her new Granbull's strength in battle against Sora. Sora was going to be using Pikachu against Mina's Granbull.

"You can have the first move, Sora," Mina said.

"Thanks Mina. Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the ground with his speed attack.

"Granbull! Thunder Punch!" Mina ordered. Granbull's fist emits lightning and sends it towards the mouse Pokémon. Granbull's punch attack landed a hit.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at Granbull.

"Dodge and use Fire Fang!" Mina ordered. Granbull's fangs emits fire and comes right towards Pikachu. Granbull got close enough to Pikachu to land a bite on Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. "Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu uses his speed attack to avoid Granbull's Fire Fang and then darts into Granbull. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gave a metallic glow and swung it right at the shiny fairy Pokémon on the side of his face.

"That was a pretty good hit on Pikachu's part," Lana said.

"Sure is. Granbull is weakened against Steel Type attacks as we all know," Lillie said.

"I don't think Mina is too worried about Type weaknesses," Acerola said.

"Neither will Sora if he's in that kind of situation," Sophocles said.

"And he's usually is," Hapu added.

"Granbull! Play Rough!" Mina ordered. Granbull headed right towards Pikachu to give the same kind of pounding as he did to Weevil and Rex.

''Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu manages to avoid Granbull's attack with his speed attack again. "Now use Thunderbolt on him, now!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right on Granbull, shocking him good. The schocks have startede to take effect and Pikachu kept firing the attack. The electric shock was hurting the shiny Granbull, but it wasn't taking him down on bit. "Pikachu! Stop firing Thunderbolt!" Pikachu didn't hear Sora as Pikachu kept going and Granbull refused to give up. Pikachu ceased fire as Granbull got close to Pikachu again. Pikachu manages t dodge, but something was wrong with Pikachu. Mina noticed it too.

"Stop, Granbull," Mina said. Granbull did stop as Sora and Pikachu went up to the tired Pikachu. The Pichu were concerned for their adoptive bug brother.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Sora asked concerned for his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Sora pleaded.

"Ehat's the matter with Pikachu?" Kairi asked worried.

"Toge," Togepi chirped also worried.

"I don't know! Pikachu was just fine this morning!" Sora said.

"He did let out a lot of electricity today," Illima pointed out.

"He's right. And that battle with Granbull did take a lot of juice out of him," Sophocles said. Mina hung her head in regret.

"Sorry Sora," Mina apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Mina. None of us could have known what could happen," Sora said.

"He's right. We can't know everything that'll happen to us," Kiawe said.

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine all agreed since their recent activities with an unusual Ultra Wormhole sending them into Ultra Sapce as Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu ending up in Earthland and the Alolan nine in Equestrtia.

A young woman wearing a ranger's outfit comes to the group. She had short blue heair and violet eyes.

"Is everything okay?" The young woman asked. They all turned to see her. "I heard some kind of commotion and I came to investigate."

"My Pikachu and I were having a practice battle with her Granbull and then Pikachu then started to feel drained of power," Sora explained. Mina nodded to confirm it.

"Is that right? I thought something must have been wrong," the young woman said.

"We should head off for the closest Pokémon Center," Sora said.

"That'll take us at least another day for us to reach, and I got blisters on my feet as big as a Golurk," Sophocles groaned.

"We can't just sit around and wait for a solution to come to us," Sora said.

"Sora's right. We need to do something," Kairi agreed. The young woman looked over to Sora and his Pikachu.

"I shouldn't do this, but his Pikachu needs my help right now," the young woman said in her thoughts.

"You're going to be okay, Pikachu," Sora promised.

"Maybe there is a way I can help out your Pikachu, but I can't unless you promise to make a very solemn promise," the young woman said. Sora, Kairi, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all looeked at her. "I work at a place that isn't too far from here. And we can get to it with practically no time at all, but you got to promise me that everything you see and hear there will be secret. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all promised.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Alright then, let's hurry," the young woman said.

The group followed her up to a hill and the group quickly noticed wild Pokémon were heading the same direction as they are; and they are Electric Type Pokémon. The young woman introduced herself as Krystal along the way.

"Where could those Pokémon be heading?" Mallow asked.

"You don't think they could be going where we're going to, right?" Acerola asked.

"Yes they are," Krystal said. "And you'll soon out that we're all heading into the same place." Everyone looked at her strangely. "All of those Pokémon are going there for a very important reason." She led them to the top of the mountain and they were all amazed by what they were seeing. "Ta da! Here it is." There was a lake on top of the mountin and the center of it was glowing.

"What a pretty lake," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I never seen a lake on top of a mountain before," Hapu said.

"Me neither," Lana said.

Lillie turned to see some Electric Type Pokémon relaxing in the lake's water.

"Look everyone," Lillie said. Everyone turned to see the Electric Type Pokémon relaxing in the water.

"Those Pokémon seems to be enjoying the water so much," Kiawe said.

"But, what's so special about about this lake anyway?" Sora asked.

"Believe it or not, all of those Pokémon have been worn out or seriously injured," Krystal explained. She turned to the young travelers. "The waters in this lake has magical healing properties for Electric Type Pokémon."

"Seeing them in the water, I'd believe it," Sora said.

"Now, let's hurry with Pikachu," Krystal said. Not being to be told twice, Sora placed Pikachu in the lake and he smiles as he felt his energy coming right back.

"Pika," Pikachu said. Electric sparks sparkled all over Pikachu as he was being in the lake.

"Does that feel better, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I can't believe Pikachu had been healed by some magic water," Acerola said.

"Me neither," Mina said.

"I wonder if Togedemaru, Vikavolt, Magnemite, Voltorb, and Flaaffy would enjoy it too," Sophocles said.

"I don't have any objections. They're welcomed to partake in the healing if they like. Sophocles let out all of his Pokémon.

"How about it, guys? You can relax in the water if you want," Sophocles said. Togedemaru, Magnemite, Flaaffy, Vikavolt, and Voltorb partook in relaxing in the water with Pikachu and they felt themselves getting rejuvenated by the lake's water. "Feel good, guys?" All of Sophocles's Pokémon nodded as they smiled in bliss.

"They're enjoying it just as much as Pikachu. How is it possible?" Illima asked.

"This lake contains a little secret," Krystal said.

"What kind of secret?" Lillie said.

"I have a couple of boats we can use, just so you could see for yourselves," Krystal said. She got a boat ready as Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Mina shared on as Illima, Kiawe, Hapu, Sophocles, and Acerola shared another. Both boats got to the glow in the lake.

"It looks a huge underwater floodlight," Mallow said.

"You guys aren't going to believe your eyes when you see this," Krystal said. Kiawe opened the glass bottom he was sharing with Illima, Sophocles, Acerola, and Hapu as Krystal opened the one on the boat with Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Mina. What they saw is what had them awestruck. What they saw what looks like an underwater temple with a crystal in the podium. And this crystal was the source of the shining.

"Wow, an underwater temple," Lana said awestruck.

"Something is still glowing down there," Lillie said.

"That something is what has been healing all of these Electric Type Pokémon; like Pikachu and Sophocles's Pokémon," Krystal said. "The Legendary Crystal."

"Legendary Crystal?" Sora asked.

"Many Electric Type have come here for years because it has been drawn by its awesome power," Krystal explained.

"How did it end up in the bottom of this lake?" Kiawe asked.

"Legend says that it once rested on the top of this mountain, but direction waves caused the temple to slide into the lake along with the crystal," Krystal said.

"Is this what you wanted us to keep secret?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Krystal said.

"And no wonder you wanted us to keep it a secret," Acerola said.

"A place like this needs to be protected forever," Kairi saidd.

"I simply cannot imagine if word should get out and the wrong people would do anything to get a hold of it," Illima said.

"Exactly," Krystal said.

"Man, if I had a secret this big, I know I would want it to be a secret too," Sora said.

Unknown to them, a young man wearing a white lab coat standing in the bushes. He had short black hair and tannish yellow eyes.

"I finally found the Legendary Crystal. Everyone has to believe me now," the young man said. He got on a Tentacruel suit and began going in the water to the crystal itself. He ventured through the lake's water without a problem so far. He takes the Legendary Crystal and it stops glowing.

Just when the group was about to leave, they all saw that the center of the lake had stopped glowing.

"What the?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"The crystal stopped glowing!" Krystal exclaimed.

"How? It looked like it was doing just fine," Kairi said.

The young man in the Tentacruel costume came out of the lake and Mina saw him come out.

"Tentacruel," Mina simply said, pointing to to him. Everyone turned to see the crystal in the Tentacruel's tentacles.

"Oh no! The crystal!" Krystal gasped.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. The young man turned to see the group and he yelped.

"Put that back!" Hapu hissed.

The young man quickly took off the Tentacruel suit and began running into the woods, but the Electric Type Pokémon had began to chase after him. They zapped their attacks at him, but he just dodged the attacks. He took out a Pokéball.

"I don't wanna do this, but you didn't give me a choice," he said. "Go! Dreepy!" The Pokéball opens to let out a small, green Pokémon resembling a reptile or amphibian.It has a green head with 2 yellow eyes and a darker coloured upper jaw. 6 spikes extend from its head. Its body is a green ghost tail with 2 simple arms and 3 spikes near the end of its tail. "Quick Attack!" The Dreepy attacks some of the Electric Type Pokémon. He takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Join in, Drakloak!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a Pokémon that lizard, with a wide, black-colored head with two vertical horns and several red triangle-shaped sports on the sides. It has yellow eyes, while the underside of its mouth is light blue. The rest of its body is also light blue, while its belly is yellow with a red, upside-down V-shaped spot. It has short, stubby arms and legs and a long tail. "Use Flamethrower!" Drakloak fires Flamethrower right at the Electric Type Pokémon, keeping them back.

"What are those?" Sora asked.

"I think that's a Dreepy and a Drakloak," Lillie said. Sora took out his Pokédex to get information on these two Pokémon.

 **Dreepy, the Lingering Pokémon**

 **Type: Dragon/Ghost**

 **Dreepy is said to be revived as a ghost Pokémon from a Pokémon it once was in prehistoric times. It is said to wonder the seas it inhabited since those times. Dreepy are weak by themsleves, but after some training they can become stronger and evolve.**

 **Drakloak, the Caretaker Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Dreepy**

 **Type:** **Dragon/Ghost**

 **It's capable of flying faster than 120 mph. It battles alongside Dreepy and dotes on them until they successfully evolve. Without a Dreepy to place on its head and care for, it gets so uneasy it'll try to substitute any Pokémon it finds for the missing Dreepy.**

"Those Pokémon are sure upset at that guy," Sophocles said.

"That's becuase he stole their healing source," Kiawe said.

The ghostly dragon Pokémon kept their pursuers at bay and Sora and Pikachu both starts running after him to get the crystal back when suddenly, a bolt of lightning came crashing down and Sora jumped back.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Where did that lightning come from?" Kiawe asked.

Everyone looked around and saw several streams of lightning coming down from some blackened clouds and saw a Zapdos descending down from the clouds.

"Is that what I think it is?" Illima asked.

"It's Zapdos," Kairi said amazed.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

Everyone knew it was a real Zapdos and not a Shadow Pokémon that Salnius had conjured along with a Moltres, an Articuno, and Zeraora when they came into the Shadow Empire's world. They all could see how angered Zapdos is at the crystal thief.

The young man saw the legendary bird Pokémon of lightning descending down. He knew his Dreepy and Drakloak were no match for Zapdos alone, so he took out one more Pokéball to deal with Zapdos.

"I can't let Zapdos stop me after so far I came," the young man said. He threw his Pokéball into the air. "Go! Dragapult!" The Pokéball opens and unleashes a ghostly draconic Pokémon with a large triangular head. It has a long light blue tail that appears to just as ghostly. It has four hollow horns on its triangular headwhere two Dreepy are occupying in two of them. It also has two small arms and feet each with sharp claws, with the hand claws colored in bright pink. Its body is black and has a yellow underbelly with red arrow-shaped markings.

"Another new Pokémon?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon.

 **Dragapult, the Stealth Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Drakloak**

 **Type: Dragon/Ghost**

 **When it isn't battling, it keeps Dreepy in the holes on its horns. Once a fight starts, it launches the Dreepy like supersonic missiles. The Dreepy are fired at the opponent at Mach speeds.**

"I figured he had a three stage evolution line. And I can guess Zapdos came because it's angry at this guy for swiping the crystal," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Dragapult! Use Dragon Darts!" The young man ordered. Dragapult fired the two Dreepy and they both struck Zapdos hard on the mark. Everyone gasped when they saw how the ghostly dragon strong as it looked just struck at a lengendary Pokémon. "Dragapult! Use Phantom Force!" Dragapult disappeared into a purple portal beneath it. Dragapult then reappears behind Zapdos and struck the lightning bird Pokémon hard and returned to its trainer. Zapos fell to the ground beaten.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sora shouted. Dragapult launched Dragon Darts right at Sora, making him stop as the young man and his three Pokémon go running off into the woods. "Shoot! He got away."

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Sora!" Kairi called out running to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wish I could say the same for Zapdos," Sora said. Kairi, Krystal, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine looked at the fallen Zapdos.

"I can't believe that a Dragapult took down a Pokémon like a Zapdos," Lillie said.

"Neither can I," Hapu said.

Everyone went up to Zapdos, but it tries to zap everyone to keep them away from it.

"Easy Zapdos. We only want to help you," Krystal said.

"We're not friends with that one guy," Sora added. Zapdos looked right at Sora and Kairi and it saw that they meant no harm to it. Zapdos lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Sophocles asked.

"Zapdos is more worn out than I thought it was," Krystal said.

"After that combo attack from Dragapult's Dragon Darts and Phantom Force, it's no wonder," Acerola said.

"That Dreepy and that Drakloak couldn't take Zapdos down, so that Dragapult could do the job for them," Kiawe said.

"Did you know this Zapdos was coming here to be healed up just like the others?" Mallow asked.

"Yes it is. Zapdos is the really the reason why the lake is supoosed to be a secret. Because if word got around about Zapdos, then Pokémon hunters will come try to poach Zapdos and the other Electric Type Pokémon that come here," Krystal said.

"I can understand now," Sora said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"We need to get that crystal back from that guy," Sora said.

"He couldn't have gone far," Kairi said.

"And we'll make him take the crysyal back by force if we have to," Kiawe said.

"Agreed. Without the healing properties of the crystal itself, no Electric Type Pokémon can be healed. It's now just an ordinary lake," Illima said. Sora turned to Krystal.

"Krystal, you stay here and take care of Zapdos. We'll go and find that guy and take the crystal back from him," Sora said.

"You'd do that?" Krystal asked.

"You helped us out, so it's only fair that we help you out. Consider it our way to repay for what you did for Pikachu," Sora said.

"And you let my Pokémon have a taste of the healing power without any objections, so I wanna help too," Sophocles said.

"Right! Let's go!" Sora said.

Not wasting time, the group went looking for the young man and his three Pokémon and take back the crystal. Sophocles called out his Electric Types as Kairi had called out Raichu. The Pichu even helped out in the pursuit.

"Good call on having our Pokémon out to search for the crystal since they're Electric Types, Sophocles," Kairi said.

"I figured we could use their help since they're Electric Types," Sophocles said.

"I'm with her, it was a good call," Sora said. "But, didn't that crystal remind you of that crystal those guys Attila and Hun had way back?" Kairi and the Alolan nine all looked right at Sora.

"You mean that freaky crystal that they tried to catch Raikou with?" Kiawe asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see that," Lillie said.

"Why bring up such an old story, Sora?" Hapu asked.

"For one thing, if Zapdos goes there to heal up, I thought maybe, Raikou could do the same thing whenever it's low on juice. And I figured it came here after our battle against those Team Rocket guys," Sora said.

"I agree. The crystal they had the ability to attract Electric Type Pokémon just like Pikachu and the Pichu. But, the only difference is, that crystal was articial. Sora and Kairi destroyed that crystal afterwards," Illima said.

"Now, we need to find the real one and bring it back to the lake," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe's right. Every second we waste gives that guy more time to get away," Sora said. The Electric Type Pokémon all turned to their trainers and headed into the right. "They're on the trail!"

"And telling by how they reacted, he's not too far!" Lana said.

Everyone followed the Pokémon through the foliage to find the crystal thief. Not too far, he carried the crystal as his Pokémon are still out.

"I have it at last. After three years of searching, I finally have the Legendary Crystal in my mitts! Now everyone has to believe me!" The young man said.

(Flashback, three years ago)

"Legendary Crystal?" One man raised a brow.

"Yes. This crystal is said to have the healing properties to rejuvinate Electric Type Pokémon's energy. Even such legendary Pokémon such as Zapdos, Raikou, Thunudrus, Tapu Koko, and Zekrom," the young man explained.

Everyone just looked at him before they all bursted in mocking laughter.

"So, where is this Legendary Crystal? Is it in Santa's workshop?" Another man asked laughing.

"Or maybe it's in the Easter Bunny's basket!" One woman asked also laughing. The young man wasn't amused.

"Go ahead and laugh! Laugh right now! But, you won't be laughing when I do find the Legendary Crystal and display it in a musuem for all the world to see! You will see! The whole world then see that I, Dr. Henry K. Cunningham is nobodies fool!"

(Flashback ends)

"Simple-minded fools. I spent the three years of my life searching for the crystal and now my hard work has at long last paid off. They thought I was crazy for believeing such a healing crystal existed, but they won't think that when I show them right in their faces and shows them the healing properties it has," Dr. Henry said.

Before Dr. Henry could go further, Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine had caught up with the crystal thief.

"Found you at last!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu also shouted.

"What do you kids want from me? I am far too busy to play with the likes of you!" Dr. Henry said.

"What we want is for you to put the crystal you stole back into the lake!" Sora barked at him. Dr. Henry didn't like how that sounded one little bit.

"Just put it back? After I came so far for the last three years? After all of the sacrifices I made to finally get my hands on this crystal? No way!" Dr. Henry defied.

"Well, if you won't bring it back yourself, then we'll have to take it back from you by force!" Kairi said taking out a Pokéball.

"Yeah," the Alolan nine said, taking out their Pokéballs. Sora held out his arm, telling them to stay back.

"I got this," Sora said.

"Are you sure, Sora?" Acerola asked.

"I don't know why he wants the crystal that badly, but he's not going to get away with taking away what's been helping out the Pokémon on the lake," Sora stated. He takes out a Pokéball and he threw it. "Go for it, Tyranitar!" The Pokéball opens and Tyranitar roars upon entry. Kairi and the Alolan nine Tyranitar is a pretty good choice to use against his three Pokémon since Ghost Types are weakened by Dark Types. Dr. Henry wasn't going to back down.

"Go! Dragapult!" Dr. Henry called out. Dragapult takes its position into battle against Tyranitar. "Use your Dragon Darts!" Dragapult fires the two Dreepy from its horns and headed right for the armor Pokémon. Tyranitar just swings his tail, knocking them both down. Tyranitar's Sand Stream kicks in, whipping up a sandstorm.

"Tyranitar! Use Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar fires Dark Pulse against the ghostly dragon Pokémon. Dragapult took heavy damage from Tyranitar's attack.

"Dragapult! Use Scald!" Dr. Henry ordered. Dragapult fires hot scalding water right at Tyranitar.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Tyranitar tries to avoid the attack, but because of his slow speed, the attack lands a mark and Tyranitar yells in pain when he felt how hot the water is.

"Now use Phantom Force!" Dr. Henry ordered. Dragapult disappears into a purple portal under it. Sora knew it was a matter of time before Dragapult was going to strike.

"Be careful, Tyranitar! Dragapult will come out at any moment!" Sora warned his Pokémon. Tyranitar looks around for any signs of Dragapult. The stealth Pokémon reappears behind Tyranitar. "Watch out!" Tyranitar turns around and Dragapult hits him before he could react. "Now use Dragon Darts!" Dragapult was going to launch its signature attack right at Tyranitar, but he grabs Dragapult by the horns and slams it to the ground.

"Dragapult! Try to get loose!" Dr. Henry called out.

"Don't let it go!" Sora also called out.

Dr. Henry looked right at Sora and he couldn't believe this kid was battling him over a crystal. He couldn't help but wonder why it matters to him so much.

"Time out, kid!" Dr. Henry called out.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, but not in a mood to listen.

"I want to know something! Why does it matter that I take this crystal or not? Why do you care about that lake so very much?" Dr. Henry asked.

"That lake has helped so many Pokémon for a long time; especially that Zapdos! That crystal even helped my Pikachu just when he was low on power and I wanted to pay back Krystal for helping us out! My firneds and I had to promise to keep that crystal and the lake a secret becuase in the wrong hands, it''l be a total disastor! Just like the disastor you just caused!" Sora explained to him.

"Why would you keep it a secret? This crystal should be in a museum!" Dr. Henry stated.

"I just told you! Haven't you even thought about possible dangers of having Pokémon hunters being brought to the lake if word got around or the lake being vandalized and polluted beyond recognition?" Sora asked.

"This crystal is my one and only chance! I believed in existence, but nobody else did! All they did was laugh in my face when I would bring it up! I wanted to share this knowledge with the world! The world should know about this crystal and this lake!" Dr. Henry exclaimed.

"That is not for you to decide, dude!" Sora stated.

"Just who are you to say what is for me to decide? Yes it is for me to decide, because the world has the right to know its existence!" Dr. Henry said.

"The world doesn't need to know about it, because it needs to be protected! And we're going to protect it!" Sora stated. Dr. Henry growls in frustration seeing how such a boy is refusing to listen to him.

"I have had enough of this! There's no point in talking to you! Dragapult! Smack Tyranitar with your tail!" Dr. Henry called out. Dragapult strikes Tyranitar on the back with its tail, loosening his grip. "Now use Scald!"

"Tyranitar! Use Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar forms rocks and used those rocks to block the attack. Pikachu snuck away towards Dr. Henry. Once the young doctor was distracted in the battle, the mouse Pokémon manages to get close, but Dreepy and Drakloak wasn't going to have him take back the crystal. Dreepy and Drakloak was about to attack Pikachu just when he smacks them both with Iron Tail. The ghostly dragon Pokémon chases after him. They were no match for Pikachu's speed.

"Tyranitar! Crunch!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar charges towards Dragapult to land a bite on it.

"Dodge it, Dragapult!" Dr. Henry called out. Dragapult dodges Tyranitar's jaws. Pikachu continues to run from Dreepy and Drakloak. Pikachu stops when he gets to Dr. henry. They get ready to pounce on the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu dodges them both right at the last second, knocking into Dr. Henry, knocking the crystal out from his hands. The crystal goes flying in the air. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine sees it going and going, so Kiawe holds out his arms to catch it and he succeeded in catching it.

"Got it," Kiawe whezzed.

"Way to go, Kiawe!" Mallow praised the Fire Type trainer.

"Sora! Now is the time to finish them off!" Kiawe said.

"Right!" Sora nodded. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Tyranitar! Dark Pulse!" Pikachu and Tyranitar fires their attacks and they struck Dr. Henry and all of his Pokémon. They all go flying into the air before they come crashing down. "Hope that taught you a lesson. Dr. Henry quickly regained consciousness. He looked around all confused.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I? How in the world did I get here?" Dr. Henry asked. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew it was a good sign because he now had amnesia about the crystal and the battle. Dr. Henry calls back his Pokémon and wondered off.

"Not sure what happened, but I'll take it," Sora said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"Now let's get it back to the lake," Kiawe said.

Everyone made their way back to the lake and they told Krystal everything that happned.

"So, the good news is, you won't have to worry about that guy coming back and try to steal the crystal again," Sora said.

"That is a huge relief," Krystal said. "Now we have to get it back into the lake." Everyone agreed. Lana took off her clothes, showing her bathing suit and she dove onto the lake with the crystal. She swam right towards the pedestal and places the crystal back.

Everyone stood watching the lake, but something was wrong. It wasn't glowing at all.

"What's going on?" Sophocles asked.

"The crystal's not glowing," Mallow said.

"How is it possible?" Illima asked.

"I don't know," Krystal said.

"Well, that's not very helpful," Kiawe said.

"It was all because of that guy! It's no wonder the crystal's no glowing!" hapu stated.

"I think Hapu's right. That has got to be reason it's not doing anything," Sora said. Lana resurfaced from the lake.

"I put the crystal back," Lana said.

"That's great, but it's not glowing underwater," Sora said.

"What? No! I put it back in the right spot! What did I do wrong?" Lana asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it's just running low on juice," Sophocles said. Everyone all looked right at him.

"What do you mean, Sophocles?" Lillie asked.

"What if Pikachu and the other Pokémon just uses their electric powers to recharge the crystal and it'll start glowing again just like a nightlight," Sophocles suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Kairi said. She took out Raichu's Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Raichu, come out!" The Pokéball opens and Raichu comes right out. Sophocles takes out all of his Pokéballs.

"Togedemaru, Magnemite, Vikavolt, Flaaffy, Voltorb! You come out too!" Sophocles called out. All of the Pokéballs opens and his Pokémon joins in with Raichu. Pikachu and the Pichu jumps into the lake water too. All of the Electric Type Pokémon swims towards the crystal and they began to send their electricity to re-energize the crystal. They're joined by the wild Electabuzz, Raichu, Jolteon, Magnemite, Voltorb, Chinchou, and Ampharos to recharge the crystal. They stopped using their attacks and the crystal starts glowing again.

"It worked!" Kairi cheered.

"Let's hurry and get Zapdos into the water!' Sora said. Not needing to be told twice, they push the legendary bird Pokémon into the lake. They hoped that Zapdos will make a full recovery after being bathed by the crystal's power. Zapdos floats right over the underwater temple, but the crystal stops glowing.

"What's happening now?" Sora asked.

"It looks like the crystal has lost its power again," Lillie said.

"Even with the efforts of the Pokémon isn't enough to keep it lit up," Kiawe said. Krystal stares into the lake worriedly.

"Oh Zapdos," Krystal said to herself.

Zapdos heads down to where Pikachu and the other Electric Type Pokémon. Luckily, Pikachu knew what to do.

 _"Everyone! We'll have to give Zapdos some of our power! Maybe it can help re-energize the crystal better than we can!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"He's right! Zapdos needs the power to recharge the crystal!"_ \- Eectabuzz subtitle.

 _"And we can use the crystal to to that!"_ \- Jolteon subtitle.

All of the Electric Type Pokémon fired their electricity into the crystal and the combined electric bolt is sent from the crystal and right into Zapdos. Feeling its strength return, Zapdos regains consciousness and reemerged from the lake letting our a loud cry.

"Zapdos is okay!" Mallow cheered.

"I can't believe it!" Sophocles also cheered.

"You're alright!" Krystal said happily.

The clouds blackened and Zapdos fires its electric attack into the lake, re-energizing the crystal. It was more than enough power to give the crystal the glow it had lost beofre.

"The lake is back to normal!" Lana said happily.

"That's a good sign!" Acerola said.

"Zapdos's power is more than enough to give it that glow," Illima said. With the crystal back to normal, Zapdos takes its leave of the lake only to return if it needs to recharge itself. The Electric Type Pokémon waved goodbye to the legendary bird Pokémon as it disappeared through the black clouds.

"Thanks Zapdos. You're the best," kKystal said. Later, as the sun was setting, Krystal came to see the group off. "Thanks to all of you, the lake will continue healing Electric Type Pokémon for a very long time. I just don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You don't need to thank us. We just did what we thought was right," Sora said. "Like I said before, you helped out Pikachu and I should be thanking you for that."

"And you have our word that we won't tell anyone about Zapdos, the crystal and the lake to anyone," Kairi assured her.

"Even if we did, I don't think anybody would believe us anyway," Sophocles said.

"And I think that is for the best," Illima said.

"He's right, it is," Krystal said.

"We should be going," Sora said.

"Thanks again. And good luck in your Gym battle," Krystal said.

With that said, the group continued their way to Blacthorn City for Sora's final Gym battle. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had once again touched the hearts of both people and Pokémon and they have new memories locked away in their hearts.

As for Dr. Henry, he tries so hard to remember what had happened.

"Why can't I remember what I was doing? Why, why?" Dr. Henry kept trying to figure it out. He growls getting frustrated. "Aw, why am I even trying to bother? Why am I just trying to obesse over something so unimportant? I should just head on home. All I need is a good phone call to get me going."

With that said, Dr. Henry headed to find the nearest town to make a phone call. Zapdos flies over him and zaps him. Dr. Henry lets out a loud scream, upon being shocked by the legendary bird Pokémon. And we'll just leave here at this point.


	180. Sora and Kairi vs The Executives

**Episode 180: Sora and Kairi vs The Executives**

 **In this chapter Sora and Kairi will battle against all four of Team Rocket executives while Rasputin will have his chance at revenge against Riku. Will the good guys prevail or will they be defeated? Only one way to decide that question. Enjoy!**

A couple of days had passed since Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all promised to keep Zapdos and the lake containing the Legendary Crystal a secret. Since then, the group had continued their way down to Blackthorn City.

The group made a stop for some lunch along the way. All of the Pokémon were enjoying the Pokémon food Kairi had just made as the lunch of the trainers consisted of macaroni and cheese mixed in with some chicken, corn, and carrots.

"Tasty as always, Kairi," Mallow said.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm just happy to see you all enjoy my cooking so very much," Kairi said smiling.

"This would be great to sell at my family's resturant. My dad would love to get the recipes from you and your grandma," Mallow said.

"And when that happens, just know I'll be ordering that," Sophocles said.

"Me too," Mina said.

Kairi was flattered to her some people of Alola would enjoy the recipes she, her mother, and grandmother had made over the years. Just when everyone had finished their meal, Sora and Kairi had gone off for some alone time, while the Alolan nine did some training of their own.

Meanwhile somehwere in Johto, the four executies in Team Rocket were talking among themselves about their recent setbacks.

"What is going on here? If the interference at the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town wasn't enough, our plans are foiled again in Azalea Town, the Whirl Islands, and once again in Mahogany Town," Archer said.

"Those kids had put Team Rocket into such a real pickle," Petrel said.

"Especially the one with the brown spiky hair and that girl with him," Ariana said. She couldn't forget her humiliating defeat in Kairi's hands.

"At least you didn't lose to Lance of the Elite Four. Man, that guy was brutal. He took down my Koffing and my Weezing like it was nothing," Petrel said.

"Something needs to be done about those kids," Proton said.

"I agree with Proton, but the question is how?" Ariana asked.

"That is a very good question," Archer said. "When the boss had gotten wind of our setbacks, he set the blame on several of our grunts. He's even set the blame especially on those three embarrassments."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Petrel asked.

"It is, for now," Archer said. "But, I have serious doubts it'll last forever. In time, the boss will soon set the blame onto us. And for that reason, we need to deal with those kids as quickly as possible." The other three executives all looked at him strangely.

"What are you suggesting, Archer?" Proton asked.

"I suggest we challenge the boy with the spiky hair and the girl with the auburn red hair and challenge them into a battle. We only need to get their attention just by kidnapping their friends," Archer proclaimed.

"How are going to do that?" Petrel asked.

"I already have sent some of our operatives down to track them. And I have instructed them not to engage until given instructions. Rasputin went along with them as a measure," Archer said.

The other three executives all smiled liking the idea.

"Now that's what I call a very, very, good plan, Archie. I like it so much," Petrel said.

"But, the question is, will they go along with it?" Proton asked.

"I think they'll have to if their friends are in mortal danger," Ariana said as she smirked evilly.

"I agree. Once that is accomplished, we can set our trap into a destination of our choosing," Archer said. He then starts chuckling evilly. "And then, the real fun can begin." The four Team Rocket executives then starts laughing. Suddenly a knock is heard oin the door. "Enter." A grunt enters the room on an ipad.

"Excuse me, sirs and ma'am. I have the information that you requested. The general research you need is in these documents," the grunt said. He handed the ipad to Archer and he looks right at it. He looked over the information thoroughly and he smiles.

"Excellent. You did a good job. You may leave now," Archer said.

"Thank you, sir," the grunt said.

"What's that?" Petrel asked.

"Everything we need to know," Archer bluntly said. He placed the ipad down and it contained the information on Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

Back with the traveling group, the Team Rocket grunts had been following them for hours and they had been hiding in the bushes. Rasputin was extremly disappointed to see Riku wasn't with them.

"That boy with the Eevee is nowhere to be seen," Rasputin said.

"Should we strike now, Mr. Rasputin?" One of the grunts asked.

"No. Not yet. We need only the signal," Rasputin said.

"Sir! Someone is coming!" Another grunt said. Rasputin and the grunts quieted down to see Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill, coming. Rasputin grinned wickedly as he finally got his wish.

"The universe has been listening," Rasputin said.

"This isn't going as planned," Another grunt said.

"You are right. It's not going as planned. It's going better than planned," Rasputin said.

"So, where are Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked.

"The lovebirds are having their little stroll in the woods. They said they'll be back when and we'll set off as soon as they get back," Kiawe said.

"Sounds like those two," Riku said.

"Yes. It's kinda like the strolls we always take together, right Riku?" Naminé asked lovingly. Riku smiled as he placed his arm around his girlfriend.

"You know it, Naminé," Riku said.

"Azu, Azu," Azurill chirped.

"I'm going to surprise Sora and Kairi while you wait for me to get back," Riku said.

"Just don't take too long, Riku," Naminé said. Riku gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and set off to find Sora and Kairi. Naminé smiled having to see Riku and his Eevee take off and wait for him to come back.

"Things good with you and Riku, Naminé?" Lillie asked.

"Yes," Naminé said happily.

"Glad to hear it," Kiawe said.

The Team Rocket squad awaited for the signal from their superiors and they had finally recieved it.

"Do we have it, sir?" One of the grunts asked. Rasputin turned with a smile.

"We do. Move right in," Rasputin said. Not needing to be told twice, the Team Rocket squad moved in and they had captured the Alolan nine and Naminé.

"What is going on?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" Acerola yelled. Rasputin laughed evilly.

"You have been invited to our guests! We were supposed to just capture the nine of you, but with ten hostages, this is even better!" Rasputin cackled.

Not too far, Riku had finally caught up with Sora and Kairi.

"Hey there, lovebirds," Riku greeted. The couple turned to see Riku and smile happily.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said.

"It's been a while," Kairi said.

"Sure has," Riku said.

"Eevee, vee!" Eevee said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Pichu chirped.

"What are you and Naminé up to?" Sora asked slyly.

"We figured you guys would come out here for your last Gym battle and thought we come and see you and if you'll be good for our double date?" Riku said.

"That sounds very nice, Riku," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"There should be a town nearby and we could go catch a movie and catch some dinner," Riku offered.

"I'm sure Naminé will like that idea," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"How about we head on back to camp and get ready to head there. We can drop off our Pokémon in the Pokémon Center when we get there," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the Pokémon headed right back to their camp, but upon arriving, they found that their camp is desserted. No one was around and they quickly knew something was wrong.

"Illima! Kiawe! Sophocles!" Sora called out.

"Lillie! Mallow! Lana! Acerola! Mina! Hapu!" Kairi also called out.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Naminé?" Riku asked with concern.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Sora said.

Everyone looked around for any signs for their friends. Pikachu and Eevee's ears perked up when they heard something.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"Pichu?" The Spiky-eared Pichu asked.

"Pichu?" The Shiny Pichu also asked.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"What did you hear, Eevee?" Riku asked.

They got their answers when a Delibird comes flying to them.

"Del, Deli!" Delibird squawked.

"A Delibird?" Riku asked.

The Delibird reaches inside its sack and pulls out a small pad. The projection of Archer appears before the group.

 _"Greetings Sora and Kairi. I hope your day is going smoothly?"_ Archer greeted. He turned to Riku. _"And I trust this is your friend?"_

"Who are you?!" Sora barked.

 _"I am Archer. I am one of the four executives in Team Rocket. And we are the ones responsible for the abduction of your friends,"_ Archer said. The three trainer's eyes got wide when he just admitted what he had done.

"Where is Naminé?! If you hurt her, then you'll have me to deal with!"Riku threatened.

 _"Now, now, now. No need to be barking threats. Your friends are safe, for now,"_ Archer said.

"Why did you kidnap our friends?" Kairi asked.

 _"We wanted to have some payback for our setback, thanks to you and your friends; you two specically hae been such a nuisance,"_ Archer explained.

"What do you want, Archer?" Sora asked.

 _"The four of us are challenging the two of you into a series of battles. What we want is just a simple challenge. The reason for taking your friends is we thought a couple of written invitations would have been turned down. So, I figured we should use the direct approach,"_ Archer said.

"You mean you went through all this trouble just to challenge us into a battle? Even for someone like you that is pretty low!" Sora said, clinching his fist in anger.

 _"Say what you will, Sora, but your words won't mean anything to me. The rules of our challenge is simple. The both of you must battle all four of us. The object of our challenge is to defeat all four of us. What are we are proposing is a series of tag-battles. If you win, we will allow your friends to go free and you can carry on with your journey. But, if you lose, then you two will be our prisoners along with them. Don't answer right away. You have the time to think it over. I am giving you one hour to decide. The fate of your friends are squarely in your hands, Sora,"_ Archer closed when the pad deactivated.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were really in a toght bind. Riku was utterly distraught having his girlfriend abducted by Team Rocket.

"I can't believe they would do this to us," Kairi said.

"If those guys think they can scare us like this, then they don't know who they're dealing with," Sora said.

"So, what's the plan, Sora?" Riku asked.

"We'll give them exactly what they want. We'll battle all four of those jokers and make them think twice before pulling this stunt," Sora said.

"Sora's right. We'll show them that it's a mistake to pick a fight with us and kidnap our friends," Kairi said.

"They'll make contact with us again and we'll give them our answer then," Sora said. The trio stared at the Delibird as it stared right back at them.

Over to the undisclosed location, Archer came into the room as the other three had been waiting for them.

"Well Archer," Ariana started.

"Did they accept?" Proton asked.

"Not yet. I gave them one hour to decide. We only need to find a stage for our performance," Archer said.

"Choose wherever you want, because it'll make no difference with me," Pretel said.

A buzz is heard and Ariana presses a button. Rasputin appears on the screen.

"Yes? What is it?" Ariana asked.

"We have found a cave not too far from where we have apprehended the children," Rasputin reported.

"Perfect. Get everything ready and then leave the rest to us. You have our orders to leave the cave after we have arrived," Ariana said. Rasputin almost faltered when he heard her say that to him. He wanted his chance to battle Riku and defeat him and he was going to get his wish.

"Of course, Ariana. At once," Rasputin said. Rasputin had cut off communication. Deep in the caves, Naminé, Azurill, and the Alolan nine were thrown into different cells.

"Let us out!" Sophocles cried.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mallow asked.

"You children had interfered in the affairs of Team Rocket and now we have you all as our hostages," Rasputin said.

"Just you wait, Igor! When Sora and Kairi finds out about this, you guys will be so sorry you have ever born!" Hapu barked.

"Riku too!" Kiawe added.

"Oh, don't worry about your friends. My superiors had already made contact with them. My superiors are on their way even as we speak," Rasputin said. "And they'll be throwing a party for those friends of yours."

"Sora and Kairi are going to mop the floor with them!" Lana said.

"We'll see about that, children. And since you're going to be here for a very long time, it's best that you get used to your new home. And as for the silver-haired boy with the Eevee, oh I believe I'll have some special arrangements in store for him," Rasputin said. He took his leave, leaving the grunts to guard the prisoners.

Once the four executives had arrived, all of the grunts were ordered to take their leave. A few Team Rocket grunts were talking among themselves.

"I can't believe we're bailing out and leaving all of those Pokémon behind. I mean, they had to be worth a bundle with the boss," one of the grunts said.

"Yeah. Why would they tell us just to capture those kids and tell us not to steal them?" Another grunt asked.

"I heard this is way more than money and Pokémon. The higher-ups wanted us to bring them here and then leave as soon as they got here," a third grunt said.

"Why leave all of those gems behind when we could have so much use for them?" The second grunt asked.

"When the bigshots gives the word, we don't question it," the third grunt said.

"Wait a minute! Where's Rasputin?" The first grunt asked.

One the grunts had left, Rasputin cackled wickedly knowing Riku is probably coming with them.

"Just you wait, Riku, my boy. The chance for revenge is within my reach. You may have defeated me back in the Slowpoke Well, but the results will not be the same as the last time. Mark my words, revenge will be mine," Rasputin vowed vengenance.

An hour had passed and the pad starts acting up. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all looked at each other. Delibird had activated it and the projection of Archer shows up again.

 _"So Sora. What is your answer?"_ Archer asked.

"We'll do whatever you want us to do. Just tell us where our friends are," Sora said.

 _"Your friends are being held in a cave not too far from your current position. Me colleagues and I are here in the caves as we speak,"_ Archer said.

"Everyone better be okay by the time we get there!" Sora said.

 _"No harm will come to them. But, we want the two of you to come to the caves; alone. And no police,"_ Archer said.

"Just them? You have got to be kidding me!" Riku snarled.

"Okay! Just me and Kairi. And no police. We'll come right away," Sora said. Archer smiled.

 _"I was hoping you would see things our way, Sora. The caves are located on the northeast. Just look for some dead trees and you won't miss it. And I am looking forward to meeting you in person. But, it looks like I'll have to wait my turn,"_ Archer said. he breaks contact. In the cave, he smiles. "I honestly hope that Sora and Kairi do win against Proton, Ariana, and Petrel, because I want to have my chance with them."

Back at the camp, Sora and Kairi were setting off just when the Delibird had taken its leave just by flying. But, it didn't go too far as it hid in the leaves.

"You can't be serious! You two are taking them on on your own?" Riku asked.

"We don't have a choice, Riku. We have to go to the caves and save, Lillie, Naminé, and the others," Kairi said.

"Besides, we beaten those guys before and I know we can do it again," Sora said.

"That Archer guy doesn't seem to be like the others. What if your Pokémon get worn out from all of those battles you end up in? And what if something happens to Naminé? I need to go with you!" Riku said.

"Riku, I know you're upset; and honestly I think you have every right to be upset, but they challenged me and Kairi. So, we'll bat them to rescue them," Sora said.

"Guys, I want to go with you and save her! She's my girlfirend! What if Kairi gets into that kind of situation?" Riku asked.

"I'd be upset just the same as you. And I know you would do whatever you can to help her, just like we're doing for Naminé and the others! So, I need you to have faith that we can save them. Please," Sora said. Riku looked right into Sora's eyes and saw how serious he is.

"Just promise me that she's going to be okay, Sora. Please promise me," Riku pleaded.

"I promise," Sora vowed.

Not needing anymore convincing, Sora and Kairi had gotten rerady to depart to where the Team Rocket executives are hiding. The Pichu wanted to come along.

 _"Not this time, guys. You're staying here." -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"But why?"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

" _We wanna help you, big brother!'" -_ Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"I said no. Besides, it's too dangerous!" -_

Pikachu subtitle.

 _"But, Togepi is going!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Because Togepi can battle. You two may have shocked a Fearow with my help, but this involves all of our friends!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Eevee stepped up.

 _"Don't worry, Pikachu. I'll watch them. And I'll make sure they stay out of trouble until you get back."_ \- Eevee subtitle. Pikachu smiled and places his paw on Eevee's shoulder.

 _"Thanks buddy."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Eevee smiled the same way as Pikachu.

The couple and the Pokémon went to the direction they were given to find the cave. Delibird flew out from the leaves and took a shortcut. Delibird had flown back to Rasputin.

"Ah, Delibird. What news do you have?" Rasputin asked. Delibird had acted Sora and Kairi and told him that Riku is alone. "So, Riku is all alone now? Good? I would love to attack him out in the open, but instead, I have a plan. Here is something I want you to deliever." Rasputin hands a small device to Deliebird's flippers. The delievery Pokémon takes it and heads back to Riku.

Sora and Kairi had found the dead trees and the cave they were told about.

"This has to be the place," Sora said.

"I hope Lillie and the others are okay," Kairi said.

"Me too," Sora said. "Come on. They're probably waiting for us inside." Kairi nodded and went with her boyfriend inside the cave. They both looked around for any signs of the Team Rocket executives. He yelled, "Archer come out!" His yell is echoed throughout the cave. Naminé and the Alolan nine all hear Sora's voice echoing in the cave.

"Sora?!" Kiawe exclaimed with joy.

"Sora is walking right into a trap!" Lana said.

"And we are the bait," Illima said. "I doubt he and Kairi were given a choice."

Back over to Sora and Kairi, a laugh is heard. They saw Petrel coming right towards the couple.

"Archer isn't going to be your first opponent, kids. But, I'm going to be your first opponent. And hopefully for me, your last," Petrel said.

"You're one of those guys back from Mahogany Town!" Kairi recognized.

"You have hit the nail on the head there, girlie! Just in case you have forgotten, the name's Petrel. Archer is deeper in the cave. But, you two won't be going there," Petrel said, taking out his Pokéballs. "Let's go."

Back over to Riku, Eevee, and the Pichu, Delibird came back to Riku.

"You again? What is it?" Riku asked. Delibird took out the device Rasputin had handed the delivery Pokémon. Riku turned it on and a projection of Rasputin appeared on it.

 _"Hello Riku. I was hoping you were with the boy with the Pikachu and the girl with the Togepi. So, I have a propostion for you. If you want to see your special sweetheart and her adorable little blue speck again, then you'll have to come to the same cave as the young lovers. Refuse, then you will never see her again. I suggest that you make up your mind right now, Riku, my boy. Her life is in your hands,"_ Rasputin said as the device deactivated. Riku growls in anger. He was given no choice but to accept Rasputin's challenge.

"If a battle is what you want, Rasputin, then that's what you're going to get," Riku said under his breath. Riku, Eevee and the Pichu had set off for the caves to save Naminé and his old classmates.

Back to the cave, Sora and Kairi had each taken out a Pokéball to battle Petrel.

"I'll have the first go! Koffing! Weezing! Go!" Petrel shouted as Koffing and Weezinf had fumed some gas upon entry.

"Go! Typhlosion!" Sora shouted.

"Go! Bounsweet!" Kairi shouted. Both Pokémon are let out to battle against the Posion Types.

"Koffing! Weezing! use Sludge Bomb!" Petrel ordered. Both Posion Gas Pokémon evolution lines fired their attacks right at their opponents.

"Typhlosion! Dodge it!" Sora called out.

"Bounsweet! Hop onto Typholsion!" Kairi added. Bounsweet jumps on Typhlosion's back and she went for a ride on the volcano Pokémon's back. "Bounsweet! use Magical Leaf!"

"Typhlosion! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Bounsweet jumps off of Typhlosion and fired Magical Leaf right at Koffing and Weezing. Typhlosion lands a Quick Attack onto Koffing.

"Don't take that laying down! Koffing! Gyro Ball! Weezing Double Hit!" Petrel ordered. Both Posion Gas Pokémon headed right towards their opponents. Koffing struck Bounsweet hard as Weezing landed two hits onto Typhlosion. "Both of you use Dark Pulse!" Koffing and Weezing fired Dark Pulse right at their opponents. Typhlosion and Bounsweet fell to the ground, down but not out. "That should have finished you off!"

"It should have, but it won't!" Sora said.

"You can find that we're just plain stubborn that way!" Kairi added.

Typhlosion stood back up the same as Bounsweet. The fruit Pokémon hops up and down as she then started to evolve. Sora and Kairi were shocked to see Bounsweet's sudden evolution. Bounsweet was now a Steenee.

"Steenee!" The newly evolved Steenee chirped.

"Wow! Kairi, your Bounsweet just evolved into a Steenee!" Sora praised. Kairi smiled as she agreed with Sora.

"She evolved for us," Kairi said.

"I'm sure that's sweet and all, but I have a battle to win! Koffing! Sludge Bomb on the Steenee! Weezing! Use your Double hit on that thing too!" Petrel ordered. Koffing fired Sludge Bomb right at Steene, but she just dodges the attack, just by jumping. Weezing was getting close to the fruit Pokémon to strike.

"Steenee! Double Slap!" Kairi ordered. Steenee slaps Weezing senselessly and went falling to the ground.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired Flamethrower at both Koffing and Weezing. Both Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. Petrel was at a loss to happened.

"No way! I lost to a couple of kids?!" Petrel exclaimed. Tphlosion jumped onto the Team Rocket executive and glared at him.

"You lost! Now we're going further!" Sora said.

"Fine, fine, fine! Go on ahead! But, the battles ahead are even harder!" Petrel snarled. He ran outside the cave to retreat. Sora and Kairi calls back Typhlosion and Steenee and moved forward inside.

Over to Riku, Eevee, and the Pichu, they were looking around for some dead trees.

"Come on, dead trees, where are you?" Riku asked. Eevee and the Pichu were looking around. The Pichu found what the dead trees. The Shiny Pichu poked Eevee's shoulder. Eevee turned to face the little Pokémon.

 _"Are those what we're looking for?"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle. Eevee saw the dead trees and turned to Riku.

"Vee!" Eevee called out. Riku turned to his partner.

"What's up, Eevee?" Riku asked.

"Eevee, vee!" Eevee said, pointing to the trees. Riku smiled and he rubbed Eevee on the head.

"Good work, Eevee. Now let's go," Riku said. He and the Pokémon headed right for the cave. Speaking of which, Rasputin had come to the cells where Naminé and the Alolan nine were being held.

"What do you want?" Kiawe hissed.

"I only came to get her," Rasputin said, unlocking the cell, and grabbing Naminé. "I just figured her hero will come to save her damsel in distress."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Mallow said.

"I think I already have," Rasputin gloated. He pulls Naminé by the arm. "Come on, you!"

"Let go of me!" Naminé demanded.

"Azu, Azu!" Azurill chirped getting scared.

Rasputin ignored her and kept pulling her by the arm.

The Alolan nine all sighed sadly.

"Man, I never thought this would happen to us. Now I know how wrong I was," Kiawe said.

"We have got to have faith Sora is going to get us out of here," Mallow said.

"Mallow is right. Sora and Kairi would go through hell just to get us out. Anyone of us would do the same for them," Hapu said.

"Hapu is right. Sora and Kairi will prevail," Illima said.

The Alolan nine all had faith in Sora and Kairi that they'll come along to save them.

Back to Sora and Kairi, the couple and the Pokémon made their way through the cave and found Proton waiting for them.

"Well, we meet again. If you two made it here, then that means Petrel had failed his objective," Proton said.

"Ethan and I took you on back in the Slowpoke Well and we'll take care of you too, Proton!" Sora said.

"I haven't forgotten how you and that other boy had defeated me back then. I'll admit, I have underestimated you the last time, but that won't happen again!" Proton said. He took out two of his Pokéballs, ready to battle Sora and Kairi. "Go! Golbat! Weezing!" The Pokéballs had opened and both Posion Type Pokémon had emerged from them to battle. Sora and Kairi took out two Pokéballs as well.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Sora shouted as he threw his Pokéball.

"Go! Abra!" Kairi shouted also throwing her Pokéball. Both Feraligar and Abra entered the battle against both Golbat and Weezing.

"Golbat! Poison Fang! Weezing! You use Venoshock!" Proton ordered. Golbat headed towards Feraligatr and Weezing fired Venoshock towards Abra.

"Feraligatr! Dodge and use Slash!" Sora ordered.

"Abra! Block Venoshock with Psychic!" Kairi ordered.

Abra blocked Weezing's attack and sent it back to the posion gas Pokémon. Proton wasn't gonna let that happen to him that easily.

"Weezing! Block your own attack with Venoshock!" Proton ordered. Weezing blocks Venoshock with another Venoshock, cancelling out Kairi's counterattack. "Did you think that would work on me?"

"Yes and no," Kairi grinned. "Abra! Mega Punch on Weezing!" Abra made his way towards Weezing and lands a heavy punch on Weezing.

"Feraligatr! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr lunged towards Golbat with his fangs emitting ice and lands a freezing bite attack on Golbat.

"Golbat! Wing Attack!" Proton ordered. Golbat flew towards Feraligatr to pelt him with his wings. Kairi had to move in for the save.

"Abra! Mega Kick!" Kairi ordered. Abra gives Golbat a heavy kick onto Golbat's side.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora thanked his girlfriend. Kairi smiled and nodded. "Okay Feraligatr! Water Gun!" Feraligatr sucks in some air and fires Water Gun and it strikes Golbat on the mark.

"Abra! Use Psychic on Weezing!" Kairi ordered. Abra uses his telepathic powers to move Weezing and slam it right into the bat Pokémon.

"Now wrap it up with Superpower!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr's body glows light blue and gives both Golbat and Weezing a powerful smack at Proton's Pokémon. He growls in anger having to lose again.

"Lost again?! Unacceptable!" Proton groaned. "You may have won this time, but mark my words, your next battle is nothing compared to ours!" Proton took off.

"Two down, two to go," Sora said.

"We can take them on," Kairi said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"We sure can. Let's go!" Sora said. The couple made their way through the cave to find the remaining two executives.

Over to Riku and the Pokémon, they wondered through the cave. He then saw a trail left behind.

"I think Rasputin wants me to follow this. I know it could be a trap, but at this point, I don't care," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

They kept going through, following the trail. Sora and Kairi made their own way through the cave and they saw Ariana standing there waiting for her opponents. She laughs.

"Hello there, little girl. I was hoping you would come along," Ariana said. She then turned to Sora. "And could he be your significant other? How sweet. I have to admit, you two are such a darling couple."

"If you want to lose to us, you might as well just get it over with," Kairi said.

"You have that certain flare, little girl. I had seen it when you and I went at it," Ariana remembered. Sora and Kairi had taken out a Pokéball to battle against her.

"And after we're done with you, Archer's next!" Sora stated.

"Then, let's have some fun with this battle, kids!" Ariana said.

"Go! Slugma!" Kairi shouted as she threw her Pokéball.

"Move right in, Tyranitar!" Sora also shouted.

Tyranitar and Slugma entered the battle against Ariana. She smirked as she took two of hers.

"A Tyranitar and a Slugma? This should be fun," Ariana said. "Go! Arbok! Vilplume!" The Pokéballs opens and her two Pokémon glares right at their opponents. "Vileplume! Use Sunny Day!" Vileplume raises her arms, making sunlight inside the cave. "Now we can't have Tyranitar whipping up a sandstorm in here, do we?"

"You may have made it bright in here, but that isn't gonna help you! Tyranitar! Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered.

"Slugma! Flame Burst!" Kairi ordered.

Tyranitar and Slugma fired their attacks right at Arbok and Vilplume. Ariana wasn't gonna have it.

"Arbok! Vilplume! Sludge Bomb!" Ariana ordered. Both poisonous Pokémon fired their attacks to block Dark Pulse and Flame Burst. "Okay Vilplume! Use Razor Leaf! Arbok! Use Sludge Bomb!" Both the flower of cobra Pokémon fired their attacks right at their opponents.

"Tyranitar! Block with Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar forms some rocks and they block the attacks. Kairi turned to Sora.

"Sora, how about you use that one move?" Kairi suggested. He knew what she meant and nodded.

"Got it, Kairi!" Sora said as he nodded. He turned to his Tyranitar! Give Slugma a good toss in the air!" Tyranitar grabs Slugma and gives her a toss into the air. "Now use Earthquake!" Tyranitar jumps and causes the ground to shake. Arbok and Vileplume are now caught in the shaking as well as Ariana.

"Slugma! Flamethrower!" Kairi ordered. Slugma fired Flamethrower and it stuck both Arbok and Vileplume. Arbok and Vilplume had fallen to ground beaten and the sunlight inside the cave had faded. Ariana calls back both of her fallen Pokémon.

"You're even better than I remember, girl. Archer is a real hard nut to crack. So, if I were you, I would turn back while I still can," Ariana warned before she took her leave.

"One to go," Kairi said.

"Archer is the only one left," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Sora and Kairi had set off to find Archer and to battle him. Over to Riku, he and the Pokémon had gone through the cave searching for Rasputin. He looked around for him and for Naminé.

"Rasputin! Where are you?!" Riku yelled. "Come out!" Lights suddenly came on as Naminé is seen tied up along with her Azurill. Her mouth is tapped shut. "Naminé."

"So, you decided to come after all?" Rasputin called out. He steps out and he claps his hands. "I knew you wouldn't turn her away and come to her rescue."

"You! It's bad enough to kidnap my friends, but kidnapping my girlfriend is crossing the line!" Riku snarled at the Team Rocket member. Rasputin laughed.

"Do you think it matters to me, boy? Now that you have come, I can have the revenge that I had wanted since our last meeting," Rasputin said.

"So that's it? You kidnapped Naminé just to get to me? You're twisted!" Riku barked at him.

"I'm as twisted as they come, boy," Rasputin said.

"You said you wanted a battle with e and I'm sure as hell going to give you one. And when I win, I'm going to make you wish you never met me!" Riku said, taking out a Pokéball. Rasputin laughed.

"May I presume you are going to send out your Incineroar?" Rasputin asked. Riku didn't answer and just stared right at him. "That look into your eyes. That stern glare tells me that you are planning to send out that powerful behemoth to deal with my Tyranitar. Am I correct?"

"I knew that's what you wanted, so I'm going to give you what you want!" Riku stated. He grips his Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Incineroar!" The Pokéball opens and Incineroar roars upon entry.

"The one Pokémon I was hoping for. And I know which one I am sending out!" Rasputin said, taking out his Ultra Ball and he threw it. "Come forth, Tyranitar!" His Tyranitar is let out, but it's wearing a Mega Stone on its forehead. It is green and the wave inside is black and red. "Now, it is time to test out the power of my Mega Stone!" Rasputin said, taking out the Mega Stone.

"What?! You mean your Tyranitar can Mega Evolve?!" Riku exclaimed.

"I take it that you have witnessed Mega Evolution before, yes? Well, now is the time for you to witness it again!" Rasputin said as he clutched the Mega Stone tight into his hands. "Tyranitarite! Lend me your power!" The Mega Stone began glowing. Tyranitar then itself starts glowing. "Let my power become yours! Use the combonation of stone and darkness to make you stronger! Let my rage become your rage! Behold the power of Mega Evolution!" Tyranitar roars as it began to Mega Evolve. Tyranitar's appearence had completely changed. Mega Tyranitar had gaps in its armor than its normal form, with four new triangular holes along the sides of its neck and one on its throat. The four holes on its chest are now larger with the top two containing red ovals. The spikes along the back of its neck are shorter and the ones on its head had elongated to form prominent ridges on its brows. The center spike on its head had become a long, upright horn. Its chest plate had expanded, curving over its shoulders and along its back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side of its body. The scales on its belly have now become red instead of blue. It gained two sharp spikes on its knees and more more prominent leg joints. The tail had lengthen with three spikes surrounding its tip growing upward and outward. And its back had been split open due to its Mega Evolution.

Riku remebered seeing the power of Mega Evolution on Prince Wesleyan's Charizard and Edgar's Blastoise back in the Indigo Plateau.

"i didn't think I would see Mega Evolution after a while. Edgar and that Prince almost beaten Sora with that trick. And he used it on Gary back then," Riku said in his thoughts. Rasputin laughed insanely.

"My Tyranitar is now even more powerful than before! Thanks to the power that came from the far off Kalos region, I am now invincible!" Rasputin proclaimed. Mega Tyranitar roars. Incineroar wasn't intimidated by the transformation of his opponent. "Do you fear me now, boy? Do you fear my power?" Rasputin laughed evilly. Riku just scoffed.

"Are you trying to scare me with Mega Evolution? I told you before, old man. My incineroar isn't easy to scare," Riku said, defiently.

"Such bravery. I remember seeing it before. And now I have the pleasure of seeing it again! I am going to have so much fun watching you wriggle like a Wurmple on a hook!" Rasputin stated giving off another evil laugh. Mega Tyranitar whips up a sandstorm. Riku knew his Incineroar was going to take some damage from the sandstorm, but it wasn't going to bother him.

"Mega Tyranitar! Begin with Crunch!" Rasputin ordered. Mega Tyranitar charges towards Incineroar with its jaws glowing to land a bite.

"Incinerorar! Bulk Up!" Riku ordered. Incineroar tightens up his muscles as Mega Tyranitar lands a bite attack on the muscular cat Pokémon. "Now use Fire Punch!" Incineroar's fist emits fire and lands a hit on it. Riku remembered seeing this before. In their last battle, Tyranitar had locked its jaws onto Incineroar and he punched the armor Pokémon until it was forced to let go. Incineroar uses his feiry punches to get Mega Tyranitar to let go of him. It wasn't as easy as the last time since it was a Mega Evolved Pokémon Incineroar was dealing with. Naminé could only watch the battle.

"Riku, please don't give up," Naminé said in her thoughts.

Over to Sora and Kairi, they made their way deeper into the cave when they saw Archer waiting for the both of them.

"Sora and Kairi. Welcome. I have been waiting for you. And I can see that you have already triumphed over the other three," Archer said. He cackles. "I was hoping that you would."

"Where are friends, Archer?" Sora asked getting irriatted.

"They are within these caves. I have the keys to their cells right here," Archer said, holding out the keys. "And I have given my word that they are unharmed. And their Pokémon have not been taken from them. I don't expect you to take my word for it."

"To get those keys, we only have to defeat you in a battle, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's right, Kairi. Defeat me and your friends will go free. But if it is I who defeated you, then it's going to be the both of you who will be joining them as our prisoners," Archer said.

"We'll be joining our friends one way or the other, Acher," Sora said.

"And we're the ones who are going to be walking out of here," Kairi said. Archer chuckles.

"Getting ahead of ourselves, are we? This will be a most enjoyable battle. I expect nothing from you, but your best," Archer said taking out two of his Pokéballs. "Now! Go forth, Houndour and Hoomdoom!" Archer threw his Pokéballs, letting out both his Houndour and Houndoom.

"So, it's an evolution line, huh?" Sora asked.

"That's a game that we can play too!" Kairi said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go! Raichu!" She threw her Pokéball and her Raichu emerges from it. Sora turned to his partner.

"You're up, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Both mouse Pokémon stared at their opponents. Houndour and Houndoom growls and snarls at their opponents, anxiously waiting to rip them apart.

"Ah, a Pikachu and a Raichi together. What a wonderful treat to enjoy. And I shall savor this battle," Archer said. "Houndour! Houndoom! Begin with your Crunch!" Houndour and Houndour came at their opponents with their fangs glowing.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi called out. Both Pikachu and Raichu dodges both of the dark hound Pokémon using their speed attack.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered.

"Pikiachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

Raichu' fist emits electricity and lands a punch on Houndour as Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at Houndoom, landing a hit.

"Fire Fang!" Archer ordered. Houndour and Houndour and Houndour came right at Pikachu and Raichu with their teeth emitting fire.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"Raichu! You dodge it with Quick Attack too!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu and Raichu ran across the cave's floor, but Houndour and houndoom manages to catch them both and give them a toss.=

"Use Your Fire Fang again!" Archer ordered.

Houndour and Houndoom charges right at the mouse Pokémon with their teeth emitting fire once again. Sora and Kairi both looked right at each other. They both nod to each other.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail on Houndoom!" Sora ordered.

"Raichu! Use Seismic Toss on Houndour!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu smacks Houndoom on the side with his tail as Raichu grabs Houndour and rolls around in the air. Raichu tosses houndour right to the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered in unison. Pikachu and Raichu launches their combined Thunderbolt shocking both Houndour and Houndoom. Pikachu and Raichu ceases their attacks as both the dark hound Pokémon had struggled to stand back up on their feet.

"You have got to be kidding! They're still standing after taking that kind of abuse?!" Sora exclaimed.

"My Houndour and Houndoom aren't going to go down that easily, children. Both of my Pokémon have been well trained to be ready for anything. And I highly doubt you'll be ready for what I have in sotre for you," Archer said. He takes out a brown Mega Stone with a black and center. Sora and Kairi were shocked by what they were seeing.

"Is that-?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, a Mega Stone. It's Houndoominite to be precise. And I shall use its power now! Behold!" Archer said as he held his Mega Stone into the air. The Mega Stone then starts glowing black as the Houndoominite being held by Houndoom began glowing. "Hellish fires of Kalos! Burn with your dark passion and grant the power of burning darkness into my Houndoom now!" Houndoom howls as he began to Mega Evolve. Houndoom's appearence had now changed. His claws on his paws had become red and his tail had became forked. Houndoom's horns had grown much longer and curved. He now had a skull-like structure with a pair of "tusks" on its torso. "Behold! The power of Mega Evolution at its finest! Mega Houndoom!"

"Here we go again," Sora said in his thoughts.

Back with Riku, his Incineroar continues to punch Mega Tyranitar to force it to let go of him. Riku knew it was no use.

"Incineroar, forget about punching Mega Tyranitar off and try using Darkest Lariat to get it off of you!" Riku instructed. Incineroar's hands became covered in yellow-orange fire and starts to spin around. Mega Tyranitar had let go due to the spinning.

"Mega Tyranitar! Use your Hyper Beam!" Rasputin ordered.

"Incineroar! You use Throat Chop!" Riku ordered. Incineroar's hands became surrounded by a purple aura and sends it to Mega Tyranitar's throat to prevent Hyper Beam. "Now use Fire Punch!" Incineroar's fist emits fire and lands a punch on Mega Tyranitar. "Fire Punch again!" Incineroar threw another punch right at the Mega Evolved Pokémon only for Mega Tyranitar to block the punch with its claw and land a punch on the fully evolved Fire Starter of Alola.

"Excellent work, Tyranitar! Now use Dark Pulse!" Rasputin ordered. Mega Tyranitar fired Dark Pulse and it struck Incineroar on the spot. Mega Tyranitar then starts pummeling Incineroar senseless. Rasputin watched with glee as Naminé watched in horror.

"Riku, no!" Naminé said worridly in her thoughts. Riku gritted his teeth as did Eevee. The Pichu looked over to Naminé and Azurill and then to each other. They remembered the battles they watched Pikachu and it gave the Spiky-eared Pichu an idea.

 _"That guy isn't keeping an eye on Naminé and Azurill."_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"He's too focused on the battle to watch her, so he won't see us coming to her." -_ Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"And this sandstorm is a perfect cover to make our move. Pikachu would have thought of the same thing."_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"Pikachu would be so proud of us for thinking this through!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"Come on. We should move fast."_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

Both of the Pichu snuck off while Eevee wasn't looking. They quickly and quietly moved towards Naminé and Azurill while Incineroar and Mega Tyranitar were still battling. Once they got to her, Naminé was surprised to see the Pichu come to her and Azurill. Azurill was about to chirp in happiness, but the Shiny Pichu shushes the baby Pokémon and points to Rasputin. Both Pichu chewed the ropes the blonde and the baby Pokémon were tied in and she manages to get loose and pick up her Azurill. She ran towards her boyfriend.

"Riku!" Naminé shouted. Riku smiled to her Naminé get free from her restraints. Rasputin was shocked to see her get loose and saw the source of her liberation and growls in anger.

"You little furry parasites! You'll pay for ruining my plan! Mega Tyranitar! Stop that girl and those runts with Hyper Beam!" Mega Tyranitar turns and prepares to fire Hyper Beam right at Naminé and the little Pokémon. Riku wasn't going let Rasputin's Pokémon hurt his girlfriend.

"Incineroar! Stop that Hyper Beam!" Riku called out. incineroar tackles into Mega Tyranitar and it fires Hyper Beam right at the cieling. It causes some rocks to start falling. Rasputin was unfortunately underneath the falling rocks.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!" Rasputin screamed as he was crushed by the falling rocks. Mega Tyranitar roars as it reverts back to its normal form. Tyranitar frantically digs through the rocks and found him. He was bleeding on the forehead and he was coughing. Tyranitar gently pulls its trainer from the debris and laid him down. Tears forms from the Pokémon's eyes. Rasputin looked right his Pokémon and smiled weakly. "My loyal friend. I'm so happy to see you one last time," Rasputin said weakly. The look Tyranitar was giving was telling him it didn't want to hear him talking like that. Tyranitar didn't want to believe that its trainer was dying. Rasputin saw the tears his Pokémon was shedding. "Don't waste your tears for me, my friend. I want you to do something for me. I want you to live for the both of us. That is my final wish." Tyranitar had never disobeyed its trainer once and nodded. Rasputin smiled and he shut his eyes. Tyranitar let's out a loud roar as it grieves for its trainer.

Back over to Sora and Kairi, they hear a roar of a Tyranitar. Kairi knew it sounded like a sad roar.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That sounded like Rasputon's Tyranitar. I specifically ordered him to draw back. Apparently he chose to ignore my orders. I suppose I should give him a good talking to after I'm done with the two of you," Archer said.

Sora and Kairi stood their ground, as did Pikachu and Raichu. They were ready for anything Mega Houndoom was going to throw at them. Raichu turned to Pikachu.

 _"Could that be the Mega Evolution you rold me and some of Kairi's other Pokémon about?"_ \- Raichu subtitle.

 _"It is. I mentioned it when a prince with a Charizard and a trainer named Edgar had a Blastoise. This guy looks like he means business; especially that he's pulling this on us."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"And I thought I only had to worry about Ultra Beasts."_ \- Raichu subtitle.

"Houndour! Mega Houndoom! Use Fire Fang!" Archer ordered. Houndour and Mega Houndoom charged right at their opponents with their teeth emitting fire. Mega Houndoom's Fire Fang is much stronger now since Mega Evolving.

"Dodge it!" Sora and Kairi called out. Pikachu manages to dodge, but Raichu wasn't so fortunate, since he got caught by Mega Houndoom's Fire Fang.

"Raichu!" Kairi gasped.

"Houndoom's even stronger after Mega Evolving!" Sora stated.

"That's correct, Sora. Mega Houndoom are much stronger than the normal Houndoom. With the power of Mega Evolution on my side, you don't stand a chance," Archer gloated.

"Then you don't know us as well as you think," Sora countered. Archer glares right at the young trainer.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked.

"Did you think you'll just find an easy win just because we're just a couple of kid? The other three sure didn't," Sora said.

"And they thought they did," Kairi added.

"It doesn't matter that your Pokémon can Mega Evolve; we can take your Pokémon down when Kairi and I can work together," Sora said, taking Kairi's hand. "And as long we're together, there isn't anyone or anything that can defeat us! No matter what kind of Pokémon we come up against!"

"He's right, Archer. I think it's a good thing that you share a bond with your Pokémon. Seeing him Mega Evolve is proof of that. Sora and I came so far together and we were never alone. He was there for just the same I was there for him! Sora and I may be strong when we battle alone, but we're stronger when we battle together!" Kairi stated.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said.

"Rai!" Raichu added.

Archer couldn't believe what he just heard his opponents just say to him. He had to admit, he had never seen anything like this before. Sora and Kairi don't just share a bond with their Pokémon, but they also share it with each other. He wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Then show me how strong you are when you're together! Show me with everything you got!" Archer dared the couple. He points his finger to his opponents. "The both of you! Use Flamethrower!" Both Houndour and Mega Houndour fired Flamethrower and they merged to make on giant stream of fire. Pikachu and Raichu jumps in the opposite direction as they fired their attacks. They ceased their Flamethrower when they saw that Pikachu and Raichu had dodged their atacks.

"Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi both ordered. Pikachu and Raichu ran across the floor with their speed.

"Flamethrower again! Keep firing until you land a hit!" Archer ordered. Houndour and Mega Houndoom fired their Flamethrower right at the mouse Pokémon and they kept jumping out of the way each time they had them in their sights. Both Pikachu and Raichu lands a hit onto Mega Houndoom.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch on Houdour!" Kairi ordered. Raichu's fist emits electricity and lands a shocking punch onto Houndour.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball! Make it a big one!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a huge ball of electricity and sends it right at Houndour. Electro Ball lands a hit on the dark hound Pokémon, earning a knockout. Archer growls in frustration.

"I cannot believe this! They took down my Houndour just by working together," Archer growls in his thoughts. He calls back his fallen Houndour.

"We took down that Houndour together," Sora said.

"Don't celebrate yet, Sora. We still have Mega Houndoom to deal with," Kairi reminded Sora.

"You are so right, Kairi. Let's deal with Mega Houndoom together," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she kept holding his hand.

"Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi ordered. Pikachu and Raichu ran across the floor as Mega Houndoom growls and stood his ground.

"Mega Houndoom! Dark Pulse!" Archer ordered. Mega Houndoom fired Dark Pulse right at Pikachu and Raichu. Pikachu and Raichu jumps out of the way of Mega Houndoom's attack. Mega houndoom kept firing Dark Pulse right at his opponents. Dark Pulse had landed a successful hit on Raichu and then fired a successful hit on Pikachu. Pikachu and Raichu were down, but they were not out. "Fire Fang on Pikachu!" Mega houndoom charges towards

Pikachu with his teeth on fire. Mega houndoom was closing in onto Pikachu. Sora was about to call out to his partner when Kairi had to make the save.

"Raichu! Thunder Punch!" Kairi ordered. Raichu lands an electrifying punch onto Mega Houndoom, missing Pikachu in the process.

"Mega Houndoom! Crunch!" Archer ordered. Mega Houndoom turned and lands abite onto Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu screamed in pain.

"Raichu!" Kairi gasped.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu darted right into Mega houndoom, making him let Raichu go. Mega Houndoom was about to retaliate against Pikachu, but Mega Houndoom's body sparkled electricity from his body. Sora and Kairi knew Mega Houndoom was now paralyzed from Raichu's Static ability. Archer had noticed it as well.

"Damn! Mega Houndoom activated Raichu's ability! Now he's paralyzed! And those two will take advantage of his paralysis," Archer said in his thoughts.

"Pikachu! You use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"You use Quick Attack too, Raichu!" Kairi ordered.

Both Pikachu and Raichu ran across Mega Houndoom's path. The Mega Evolved Pokémon tried to keep up, but he's having hard time doing it because of his paralysis. Mega Houndoom was getting dizzy from all the running.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu's tail gave off a metallic glow and struck Mega Houndoom hard on the side. Sora turned to Kairi. "Your turn, Kairi."

"Thank you, Sora. Raichu! You use Seismic Toss!" Kairi ordered. Raichu grabs Mega Houndoom by the neck and jumps into the air. Raichu spins around, holding Mega Hounddom and gives a throw down to the ground.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora and Kairi ordered. Pikachu and Raichu fired Thunderbolt and they combined and struck Mega Houndoom hard. All three Pokémon were exhausted and they all panted. Mega Houndoom stares right at his opponents as they stared back at him. They kept looking at each other as they panted until Mega Houndoom fell to the ground beaten. Mega Hounddom reverts back into regular Hounddom. Arcer was in disbelief.

"I do not believe it. I lost to a couple of kids," Archer said to himself as he fell to his knees. "I knew they were good, but this was beyond my anticipation." He calls back his fallen Houndoom and he sighs. Sora and Kairi approached Archer.

"Okay Archer. Kairi and I played by your stupid rules and we won. Now, give us what we want!" Sora demanded. Archer saw the stern look in his eyes.

"Very well. I concede defeat," Archer said. He handed the keys to Sora. "A deal is a deal. Defeat all four of us and we give you back your friends. You will find them down this path." Archer pointed to his left. "You will see them all in one peice. The both of you should savor your moment of glory. You may have defeated Team Rocket today, but there will be another day. Team Rocket never forgets." Archer took his leave as Sora and Kairi had gone off to rescue their friends. The couple made it down and saw their friends in their cells.

"Guys!" Sora said.

"Sora! Thank goodness!" Lillie cried.

"I knew you would come for us," Sophocles said.

"Sorry we took so long to get you. We had to go through so much just to get the keys," Sora said, unlocking the cells.

"Where's Naminé? And where's Azurill?" Kairi asked.

"That hunchback with the beard took her. He said he wanted payback with Riku for beating him back in the Slowpoke Well," Hapu said.

"And I did it again," Riku said. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all turned to see Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, and the Pichu in the caves. Pikachu sternly glares at the Pichu, but Eevee stepped in.

 _"Don't get mad at them, Pikachu. You should be mad at me. But, the did chew the ropes holding Naminé."_ \- Eevee subtitle. The Pichu both nodded. Pikachu sighs and patted them both on the head.

 _"I'm just glad that you're not hurt. I would never forgive myself if those guys got to you. And I'm very proud of the both of you for rescuing Naminé and Azurill."_ \- Pikachu subtitle. The Pichu smiled at that.

The group left the cave and headed back to their camp to rest up.

Over to the Team Rocket squad, they sat around waiting to hear from Rasputin.

"You think the higher-ups mopped the floor with those kids?" One of the grunts asked.

"I think so. There's no way in hell those little runts even stood a chance against the executives," another grunt said.

The grunts didn't wait long until Tyranitar came and carried Rasputin's body in its arms. Tyranitar places his body right in front of Rasputin's peers. Tyranitar then leaves them, still grieving for its deceased trainer.

"What the hell happened?" The first grunt asked. A third grunt tried to wake him up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Rasputin? Mr. Rasputin? Can you hear me?" The third grunt asked. The fourth grunt knew something was up as he place two fingers on his arm to feel a pulse.

"It's no use, guys," the fourth grunt said. All of the other grunts turned to him, wanting to know what he meant. "Rasputin the Mad Thief is dead." The other grunts all gasped.

"No," the second grunt said, not wanting to believe it.

"Man, Napolean isn't going to be happy about this," the third grunt said.

"We should take his body back with us. Give him a proper funeral," the first grunt said.

"What about Rasputin's Tyranitar? Should we take it back with us?" The third grunt suggested.

"Nah. Leave it. It's in enough pain as it is," the first grunt said. All of the other grunts agreed and carried his body back to Team Rocket HQ. Tyranitar wondered the forest and held the Ultra Ball Rasputin kept it in and decided to keep it to remember him by. Tyranitar felt guilty for accidentally killing its trainer and then began to cry some more.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine all made it back to the camp.

"I'm just glad that's over," Mallow said.

"I'm just glad none of our Pokémon were stolen," Kiawe added.

"The same with me. We were so fortunate Sora and Kairi came to our aide," Illima said.

"We had too, guys," Sora said.

"You would all do the same for any of us," Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Riku hugged Naminé tight in his arms. She hugged him back.

"I am so sorry, Naminé. It was all my fault that those guys took you and Azurill," Riku said with his voice trembling.

"Don't blame yourself, Riku. You couldn't control what would happen. I'm just grateful that you came to save me," Naminé said with so much assurance in her voice.

"Your parents trusted me with your life. I don't think I would ever face them if they hear it happened because of me. And I would never forgive myself if I did lose you," Riku said. He had tears flowing in his eyes. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine smiled seeing their friends holding each other. Eevee and Azurill nuzzled Riku and Naminé's legs. They picked up the Pokémon and joined in the embrace. Riku's Pokéballs all opened up as Incineroar, Salandit, Lycanroc, Silvally, and Gliscor joined in as well.

Flying in a Team Rocket carrier, the executives had been mad aware of Rasputin's demise.

"So, Rasputin met his maker. And I thought it would be his age that would catch up with him," Petrel joked.

"Don't even joke about that. We all know it his obsession with that Riku kid that beat him to it," Proton said.

"I agree with Proton. His desire for revenge was ultimately his undoing. It was such a shame, really. He was one of the finest members Team Rocket ever had," Archer said.

"How do you think Giovanni will take the news? He's been around since his mother was in charge," Ariana pointed out.

"Don't worry about that, Ariana. I will be the one to break the news to him," Archer said.

"Hate to change the subject, I just can't believe we lost to those two kids. We threw what we had at them and they still kicked our asses," Petrel said.

"Twice we take them, and twice we lose to them," Ariana added.

"Once for Petrel's and Archer's case," Proton said. "We should head back out and deal with them again."

"No," Archer bluntly said. The other executives all stared right at him.

"What the hell do you mean no?" Petrel asked. "Don't tell me that you don't want payback to those little rugrats for giving us so much hell?!"

"I do, Petrel. But we mustn't let it sidetrack us from our ultimate goal. We will deal with Sora and Kairi again when the opportunity should present itself. But for now, we leave them be," Archer said. "And we will use Rasputin's death as a reminder to never get distracted from the goal; not only to us, but to every member of Team Rocket."

"I agree. Our recent setbacks really had distracted me from our conquest for world domination," Ariana said.

Petrel and Proton agreed with Ariana and Archer about their plans. They had to remain on task for world domination.

Back with Sora and his friends, they all decided to stay for one more night and they had their Pokémon out just in case they were in for anymore surprise attacks.

Riku was still awake and he thought about what happened to Rasputin and his Tyranitar. Naminé woke up and faced her boyfriend.

"Riku?" Naminé asked with concern. Riku turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and no, Naminé. I just can't stop thinking about that Rasputin guy," Riku said. "I just can't help but feel kind of responsible for what happened to him."

"You shouldn't let it get you down. You told Incineroar to stop Tyranitar just to save me," Naminé. "What happened to him wasn't your fault."

"I know. Still, I feel kinda bad for that Tyranitar. The way that Pokémon was crying for him like that. It was enough to break my heart," Riku said. Naminé grabs Riku by the arm and then hugged him by it.

"I'm sure Tyranitar is going to be just fine. Losing a trainer is hard for a Pokémon, but I doubt it'll ever get over him," Naminé said. "But life goes on." She let's go of his arm and lays back down. "Just lay back down and get some sleep. You need your rest." Riku smiles and he takes her advice.

"You're right, Naminé. And thanks for the talk. This is why I love you," Riku said. Riku kisses her on the forehead and falls right to sleep. On the very next morning, the group was about to take off when they heard a sound not too far from them.

"What is that?" Hapu asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded pretty close," Riku said. The group followed the sound and found a Tyranitar in the woods. The Tyranitar opened its eyes and saw Riku and his Eevee in front of it. Riku saw the Ultra Ball it was holding.

"A Tyranitar," Lillie said.

"You think it's a wild Tyranitar?" Kiawe asked.

"No. It's not. I know this Tyranitar," Riku said. Everyone all turned to him.

"How do you know, Riku?" Mallow asked.

"This is Rasputin's Tyranitar. I know, because that's the Ultra Ball it's holding," Riku said.

"You mean that Team Rocket guy's Tyranitar? No way," Lana said.

"If it is Rasputin's Tyranitar, then why didn't attack us just now?" Acerola asked.

"Because he's sad," Kairi said. Everyone all looked at her. "This Tyranitar is sad because his trainer is dead. He must have been his whole world and now his world is empty with Rasputin gone." Tyranitar nodded in agreement. Riku approached Tyranitar. Tyranitar was about to attack him when he felt his hand on the armor Pokémon's rocky shell.

"I'm sorry about Rasputin, Tyranitar. I can understand that you would probably end up hating me for what happened. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I only wanted you to know, Incineroar tackled into you to stop you from hurting Naminé. That cave in was my fault. I don't expect any forgiveness from you, but I wanted you to hear me out. Again, I'm sorry," Riku said. Riku turned and he started to walk away. Tyranitar felt so touched by Riku's words. Tyranitar stood up and grabs Riku by the shoulder. He turns around and he hands the silver-haired trainer the Ultra Ball. Riku was confused by this turn of events. "What is it you're trying to tell me? Are you saying that you want to be my Pokémon?" Tyranitar nodded to confirm it. Riku looked at the Ultra Ball and he clutched it in his hand. "I won't replace your old trainer, but I'll do my best to make you the best Tyranitar you can be." Tyranitar roars in agreement. Riku held out the Ultra Ball. "Return Tyranitar!" Tyranitar flows back into the Ultra Ball and he stares right at it.

Riku now had a new Pokémon under his belt and he vowed to care for his new Tyranitar to the best of his abilities. The group are temporarily joined by Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill as they continued their way to Blackthorn City.


	181. Sora's PokéBrawl Challenge

**Episode 181: Sora's PokéBrawl Challenge**

A few hours had passed since Riku had added the Tyranitar of the the late Rasputin the Mad Thief with his team. Most of Riku's other Pokémon were skeptical about this latest addition; Incineroar especially. Riku had assured them that it was okay and his new Tyranitar was only with him by choice.

The group had arrived to the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed up as he was suddenly mobbed by several patrons.

"There he is! It's Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" One girl shouted. Many of the patrons then starts to crowd him.

"Guys! Help me out!" Sora pleaded his friends.

"I don't think we can handle it, Sora," Mallow simply said as she laughed.

"Oh, after Kairi and I risked our necks to save you!" Sora snapped at the Grass Type trainer.

"Challenge me into a battle!" A male trainer called out.

"No! Battle me! I'm the strongest in my neighborhood!" Another male trainer shouted.

"As if! Outta my way!" A female trainer called out. "I should have a battle with him!" Two girls grabbed her by the arms.

"You're just saying that because you wanna date him for yourself!" The two girls accused. Kairi's cheeks puffed up with jealousy. Mallow and Lana chuckled nervously.

"Oh my, this isn't going to end very well," Lillie said.

"No it isn't," Naminé agreed.

"Azu, Azu," Azurill chirped. Luckily, Nurse Joy stepped in and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright, that's enough!" Nurse Joy called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and they give Sora enough room to breathe. "I know that you are all excited to meet him, but he simply came in here to have his Pokémon checked in! So, please, let me do my job and allow his Pokémon to be checked up or I will be forced to ask you to leave!"

None of them wanted to be told to leave, so they all leave Sora alone. He sighed with relief when Nurse Joy spoke up.

"Thanks for the assist, Nurse Joy," Sora said gratefully.

"It's not a problem. It happens here all the time. Especially with that big event coming up," Nurse Joy explained. Everyone all looked at the nurse.

"Big Event?" Sora asked blinking twice.

"It's known as the PokéBrawl Royale. It's an event that takes place right here in town that is held every year. Trainers from different parts of the world comes down to partake in it. And since you don't seem to know about it, I may assume that you hadn't been asked to partake in it."

"By who?" Sora asked.

"By me," a new voice called out. Everyone all turned to see a tall man wearing a business suite. "My name is Rufus McCreed, and I'm the owner and founder of the PokéBrawl. A pleasure to meet you at last, Sora. May I call you Sora?" He was about to say something when Rufus pats on his back pretty hard. "Great! Anyway, for the last eleven years, I have been inviting famous Pokémon trainers like yourself to partake, but this year I have been having such a hard time finding someone famous to the face of tehe tournament, so I when I heard you were heading for Blackthorn City, I figured you would be come here along the way and I thought to myself 'Hey, why not this kid?' and BOOM! Here you are!"

"That's great. Really," Sora said.

"I know, right? I figured you would say that. So, how about it, Sora? How about you be a part of the tournament. Not gonna take no for an answer. I'm sure lots of people will be coming down from miles away just to get a glimpse of you!" Rufus said.

"Well, I'd like to, but..." Sora said before Rufus cut him off.

"I knew you'd see things my way, Sora!" He said shaking his hand. "Don't you worry your spiky little head about a thing, because your registrations will be taken care of. The tournament takes place tomorrow at 9 AM, so get some sleep and don't be late. Looking forward in seeing you there." He took his leave of the Pokémon Center leaving the group quite shocked by what just happened.

"What was that about?" Kiawe asked.

"I think Sora just got an invitation to partake in a tournament," Riku said.

"So, you think you're going to enter that tournament, Sora?" Naminé asked.

"Judging by how he insisted, I guess I don't have much of a choice, but to be a part of it," Sora said. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing. He reaches inside of it and pulls it out. He checks to see who was contacting him. "An email? Who is it from?" Sora checked it and his eyes got wide-eyed. "Oh man!"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"It's my mom. She wants me to call her right away," Sora said.

"I'm sure it's just to check up on you," Acerola said.

"That could be it," Sora said. He went over to the picture phone and dialed his home phone number. Delia had answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Hello there, Sora. It's good to hear from you. Did you get my email?" Delia asked.

"Yes I did. And that's why I'm making contact with you right now," Sora replied.

"I thought you would. I just got off the phone with a man and he just told me that he had just met you in the local Pokémon Center and told me that you're taking part of the PokéBrawl. Is that true?" Delia asked getting all giddy.

"Yeah, it's true. I just find it amazing that he found out my home phone number so fast," Sora said.

"I'm so proud of your, sweetie! It's not everyday that you get to be a part of something so extraordinary as this! Also, I wanna know something. Are you eating okay? You looking thin. Is Kairi taking good care of you?" Delia asked.

"I'm eating fine. And you can ask her yourself, mom," Sora said.

"Maybe I will," Delia said. Sora winced when he blurted that part out.

"Shoot! I didn't mean right this minute!" Sora exclaimed in his thoughts. Sora spoke out oud, "Sure mom. I'll get Kairi to come right over." He turned and gestured to his girlfirend to come right over.

"Hiya Delia. It's been a while to speak with you," Kairi greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Kairi," Delia said happily.

"I'll leave you two to speak alone," Sora said. He takes his leave as his mother and his girlfriend ended up talking to one anohter. Sora could only smile to see how close they are. He could tell Kairi is like a daughter she never had and Delia is like a mother she wished she had.

Once Kairi and Delia had finished talking to each other, she joined Sora, and the Alolan nine for their dinner in the messhall. Sora wondered if he should use the Pokémon with him or should he use some others. He took out his Pokédex and tried to decide which one of his Pokémon he was going to go with. He had plenty of strong Pokémon to choose from. "Hm. Which ones should I go with? Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee would feel at home in the ring. Then again, so would my other Fighting Types. Incineroar would be a good pick, but I might end up copying Riku." Sora thought for a moment. He decided to go with his Kangaskhan, Ursaring, Kommo-o, Heracross, and Primeape in exchange for Meganium, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, and Gyarados.

"Sora, you don't mind if I make some switches on my team, do you?" Kairi asked.

"I don't mind, but why do you need to make some changes? You're not in it," Sora pointed out.

"I know. I just needed to make a few exchanges to cheer you on tomorrow," Kairi said. She accessed Sora's Pokédex and she exchanged Raichu, Abra, and Slugma for Seel, Sunflora, and Hoppip. "There, I'm done." She hands it back to Sora.

After they ate their meal, Sora had stepped out to do some training with Pikachu, Kangaskhan, Ursaring, Kommo-o, Heracross, and Primeape for the upcoming event before he went off for bed.

"Doing great, guys! You guys are going to be a shoe-in for the tournament tomorrow," Sora said.

"Pikia, Pika!" Pikachu said.

Once the training was done, Sora called back his team and went off to bed. The next morning, the group had arrived the battle dome.

"This must be place," Sora said.

"It sure is. I just can't shake this feeling that there's something familiar about it," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

Just then a very familiar group had arrived as well. Tai, Kairi, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Jun, Cody, Yolei, and Ken had arrived to the scene.

"Ketchum!" Tai called out. Sora and his friends all turned to see Tai, Kari, and their friends had arrived.

"Tai!" Sora said.

"Kari!" Kairi said.

"It's been quite a while," Joe said.

"It really has," Illima said.

"What brings you guys here?" Kiawe asked.

"It just turns out that Tai is particpating in the PokéBrawl. How about you, Sora?" Matt asked.

"Yep. I was approached by this Rufus guy yesterday and I was asked to be a part of it," Sora said.

"No kidding? You?" Davis asked.

"It's no surprise with us. And it's no surprise to see so many people had come for Sora," Yolei said. TK turned to face Riku.

"What about you, Riku? Aren't you competing here?" TK asked.

"No. I'm just going to sit this one out. Sora really did a number on my Incineroar since the P-1 Grand Prix," Riku said.

"Too bad, because it would have been loads of fun to watch you two go at it again," Ken said.

So, Ketchum, no matter who wins, may the best trainer win," Tai said.

"You too, Tai," Sora said, shaking his hand.

Not too far, Weevil and Rex cackled wickedly having good fortune smile on them.

"This is great! I am so glad we signed up for this! It's a perfect opportunity to have some payback against Sora!" Weevil said.

"Once we give him such a thrashing, our names will go down in Pokémon history!" Rex said. Both teens chuckles wickedly knowing their chance was coming.

Hiroaki and his crew had been sent to capture the action due to the lack of Ultra Beast activity.

"Everyone all set for this?" Hiroaki asked.

"Everything's good to go, chief," Charlie said.

"Just glad we're here covering this thing," Sakurada said. "It's too bad we didn't cover much of the Indigo Plateau back then. That would have been a blast." Jeremiah was listening to his self-help CD.

 _"You are the greatest. You are the greatest,"_ the voice on the recording said.

"I am the greatest. I am the greatest," Jeremiah repeated.

"Come on, team. Let's get ready to broadcast it," Hiroaki said. He and his crew had gone inside to broadcast the play-by-play. Nancy had arrived and she had changed from her casual clothes to her journalist outfit. She had been sent to cover the PokéBrawl as part of her job. Not too far, Yugi, Zeraora, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, and Serenity had come to witness the PokéBrawl as well.

Everyone entered the dome and saw what looks like a wrestling ring. Rufus had stepped up with a microphone in his hand and spoke into it.

 **"Competitors! Welcome! I am your generous host, Rufus McCreed! And I must say that I am thrilled that all of you have decided to come! Now the rules are simple! We will be using the wrestling ring before for our matches! You will be using one Pokémon for each battle and the match will be over when that one Pokémon is unable to battle! And we will be using a style of Pokémon battling known as a Battle Royal!"** Rufus announced. Everyone all talked among themselves. **"To those of you who are unfamiliar with the Battle Royal, it is a style of Pokémon battling that was introduced from the Alola region, in which four trainers will be battling each other right at the same time! Four of you will battle, but only one will be victorious and press on to the final round!"** Sora remembered being told about the Battle Royal before, but this is the first time he was actually battling in one. He looked around and saw the competition he was having.

"Oh boy," Sora said in his thoughts.

 **"All of you are allowed to use a different Pokémon in each round! And give it everything you've got! The tournament shall take place in one hour! So, everyone take a few moments to freshen up!"** Rufus announced.

Sora and Pikachu took another moment to check out the competition and he noticed Weevil and Rex were there.

"What are Weevil and Rex doing here?" Sora asked. Tai had walked up to Sora from behind.

"Hey Ketchum," Tai said. Sora turned to face him. "When we end up facing each other again, just know it won't be the same as the last time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tai," Sora said. They both shook hands promising each other a good rematch. Just then, Yuuko had come up to the two boys.

"Now, this is a sight I wanna see," Yuuko said. Tai was surprised to see his mom in the battle dome.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Tai asked surprised.

"Your father and I just happen to hear you're taking part of this, so we decided to come and root for you, son," Yuuko said. She sets her attention onto Sora. "And you must be Sora. Been waiting to meet you for a while."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Sora said.

"I know all about that triple battle you had with him and how you won. You're quite a trainer. We even watched you during the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. I would love to have an autograph with you," Yuuko said. "Both me and my husband, that is."

"Where is dad anyway?" Tai asked.

"He's already with your friends," Yuuko answered.

And just then, an adult version of Tai wearing a white buttoned shirt and wearing black pants and black shoes sits with Kari and her friends. Kairi and the Alolan nine were taking their seats meeting him. Kairi had let out Steenee, Seel, Sentret, Sunflora, and Hoppip to root for Sora. Yugi and his friends had noticed the group.

"Hey guys, isn't that Kairi and Riku?" Joey called out, getting their attention.

"Yugi?" Kairi asked.

"Hi Kairi. Haven't see you since the Whirl Islands," Yugi said. "You too, Riku, Naminé."

"Good to see you again, Yugi," Riku said.

"Eevee, vee," Eevee said.

"Azu, Azurill, Azu," Azurill chirped.

"You know this group?" Izzy asked.

"Sure do," Sophocles said.

"As he already said, we met them on the Whirl Islands," Kiawe said.

The two groups had introduced themselves to each other. Tai and Kari's father introduced himself as Susumu and he told them that he and Yuuko had come to support their son. And what timing, Yuuko had taken her eat next to her husband.

"So, is Tai nervous?" Susumo asked.

"Not in the least, honey," Yuuko said. "I don't that word is even in his dictionary." Susumo laughed as he placed his arm around his wife.

"That's my boy!" Susumo said.

Everyone gets settled and the competitors then started to take their places. Sora sttod next to Tai as Weevil and Rex stood close enough to Sora, hoping to wipe him out on the first round. Showing up next to Sora ia a young man with large eyebrows that appear to be large and orange. With him are two Pokémon Sora had never seen before. One is a small, round, red Pokémon. Its short limbs have are identical as they are orange and have 3 digits. It has large eyes with small, dark pupils and a small, grinning mouth with three teeth. In between them, it has an orange mark on its face. It has big, yellow eyebrows and three yellow ovals on its stomach. The other is a red ape-like Pokémon. Its body is rounded and powerfully-built, with large tan colored fists, long forelegs, and short hind legs. It has a wide, toothy, relatively manic-looking grin etched on its face, large round eyes with black pupils, and long flaming eyebrows. Its bared teeth are sharp like fangs. Its upper body is bulkier than its lower body, and it has a stubby, pointed tail. It has three tan ovular patches on its chest, just below its grinning mouth.

"So, you're that Sora Ketchum kid I keep heaqring about, aren't you?" The young man asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Just call be Blaze Man. And I'm entering these two in the PokéBrawl; Darumaka and Darmanitan!" The Blaze Man announced. Sora looked at the two Pokémon quite curiosly.

"Darumaka and Marmanitan? Never seen those before," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex to scan them.

 **Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **When its internal fire is burning, it cannot calm down and it runs around. When the fire diminishes, it falls asleep. When it sleeps, it pulls its limbs into its body and its internal fire goes down to 1,100 F.**

 **Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Darumaka**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Its internal fire burns at 2,500 F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch. When weakened in battle, it transforms into a stone statue. Then it sharpens its mind and fights on mentally.** **Zen Mode is both a Fire Type and a Psychic Type.**

Image on his Pokédex changes to what it is suggested to be its Zen mode. It has a similar torso to its normal form, but with shortened eyebrows, retracted limbs, and is colored blue. It is also brightly colored looking at its arms and legs and near the eyes and has three brightly colored blue dots on its torso.

"Whoa," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Darumaka and Darmanitan are my two aces. Darumaka may look puny, but he kicks more asses than a Hitmonlee ever could," Blaze Man said. He laughs. "Looking forward to facing you in the ring."

After what feels like an eternity of waiting, the PokéBrawl has officially began. Rufus comes into the ring holding the microphone.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the greatest show on earth; a show so great, it'll put the circus to shame! And I would like to take this moment to point out that there are some pretty serious trainers in our ranks! Allow me to introduce you to some of the baddest trainers there is!"** Rufus announced. The screen displays Blaze Man on it along with Darumaka and Darmanitan. **"Coming all the way from Mistralton City in the far-off Unova region, the Blaze Man!"** Blaze Man, Darumaka, and Darmanitan roars as the crowd roared along with them. Blaze Man and Darmintan pounds their chests. He raises his hands into the air. **"Also, among the trainers in our ranks, from Pallet Town in the neighboring region of Kanto, the champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League, the one and only Kingdom Hearts Sora Ketchum!"** The crowd roars as Sora raises his hand in the air nervously.

"Kingdom Hearts? Who came up with that?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

 **"And now, we begin our Battle Royal tournament! And here are the first battles to be taking place!"** Rufus announced. It shows Blaze Man taking on three other trainers, one being a girl and two being boys. The second round has Tai against Weevil and Rex along with a boy that appears to be slightly older than Sora. The third battle has Sora against three boys with one of them wearing a red bandana. One of the other trainers appears to be a girl in glasses with long black hair and is a boy is wearing a red baseball cap. The rest of the tournament had been decided. **"Each battle will be a sudden death round! Whoever overcomes their opponents has the right to move onto the next! Now trainers, come out battling until you can't battle no more!"** The crowd roars with anticipation. Hiroaki and his crew had began recording the event on live TV. Nancy had taken her place with the press. Over in Pallet Town, Delia and Kairi's grandmother had tuned in to the PokéBrawl as they are joined by Professor Oak, Danny, Cattleya, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, and Isa. In Porta Vista, Candy, Big Earl, and the rest of the staff are watching the event on TV. Big wore a T-shirt with Sora's face printed on it. **"Greetings and salutations to those of you watching us on TV. My name is Rufus McCreed, delieverying the play-by-play of the event. Joining me for the coverage of the event is our special guest** **. It is my pleasure to present you the man who made all of this possible and had provided this to us! The Masked Royal!"** The crowd goes wild as a young muscular man comes to the dome wearing a wrestling outfit; black wrestling tights with a white trim which has three Poke Ball designs on each sides and white knee-high wrestling boots. He also wore a brown elbowband on his right elbow and two matching black wristbands with a white trim on his wrists. To complete the outfit, he wears a red flame designed wrestling mask with green and light blue coloring with blue designs at the back of his mask. Riku had sighed as he knew who it was.

"When did Professor Kukui get here?" Riku asked in his thoughts.

"Pinch me guys, I must be dreaming. Am I seeing who I think I'm seeing?" Joey asked.

"I think we're all seeing it, Joey. It's the Masked Royal. The number one trainer in the Battle Royal in Alola," Sophocles said.

 **"So, Masked Royal, who among them has your eye?"** Rufus asked.

 **"So many of them has so much promise. But, only one of them is going have to prove who has a little Masked Royal in their spirits!"** Masked Royal announced. **"But I would like to say to the crowd: Enjoy!"** Masked Royal did his signature pose. The crowd roared when did the pose.

 **"And you heard it here, everyone! Now let the matches begin!"** Rufus announced.

Blaze Man took his position as did his other three opponents. Blaze Man had begun by sending in his Darumaka for the first round. His opponents just scoffed.

"Look at that! That cute little thing actually think it stands a chance against us!" One of Blaze Man's male opponents laughed.

"This will be over before he knows what happened," the second male trainer said.

 **"It looks like the Blaze Man has made his choice for the first round as he is going with his Darumaka. Now what say the others?"** Rufus asked. Blaze Man's opponents all took out a Pokéball each.

"Go Marowak!"

"I choose you, Hitmontop!"

"Go Quagsire!"

The Pokéballs open and let out a Hitmontop, a Quagsire, and a Marowak.

 **"Now that the stage is set, the battle is about to begin. We just need the bell to make it official!"** Masked Royal announced. The bell rings as the battle had started.

"Marowak! Use your Bone Rush!" One of the male trainers ordered.

"Hitmontop! Use Your Triple Kick!" Another one of the male opponents ordered.

"Quagsire! Use Your Aqua Tail!" The female trainer ordered.

All three of Darumaka's opponents all come charging towards the zen charm Pokémon. Marowak comes towards it with its bone as Hitmontop spins around to deliever the kick and Quagsire comes at Darumaka with its tail emitting water. Blaze Man wasn't worried about it.

"Darumaka! Dodge them!" Blaze Man called out. Darumaka dodges the attacks liike it was no problem. Hitmontop, Quagsire, and Marowak were shocked to see how fast such a small Pokémon could move so fast.

 **"What an upset! Darumaka had easily dodged those attacks like it was not a problem! What could Blaze Man could have up his sleeve?!"** Rufus exclaimed.

"Darumaka! Use Flare Blitz!" Blaze Man ordered. Darumaka's body becomes surrounded in light blue flames and it shoots like a missile at its opponents, slamming into them. As it fires itself at the opponent, a stream of light blue fire is left behind it. Marowak, Hitmontop, and Quagsire were all knocked out with just one hit. The bell rings to indicate Blaze Man had won.

 **"Unbelieveable! Darumaka had taken down all three of its opponents without a problem This had be pretty upsetting for those three to lose!"** Rufus announced.

 **"They made the mistake of judging the book by the cover. And that had costed them greatly,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Wow, taken out by a single attack," Serenity said amazed.

"Propokus. That Darumaka is way stronger than it looks," Izzy said.

"I agree. He had an excellent job of training it to overcome three opponents at once," Illima said.

"I never would thought that pipsqueak could pack so much power," Mai said.

"Tai is up next," Kari said.

"And he'll be up against Weevil, Rex, and that other kid," Kiawe said.

 **"Round 2 has Tai up against Iron Fist Tony, the brawler of Fighting Types along with the master of insects, Weevil Underwood, and the reptilian Rex Raptor. I wonder how this will go!"** Rufus announced.

 **"My money is going to be on Tai since he looks like he could end this quick,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Weevil said.

"We may be up against Sora on the first round, but we can hope that he wins the next one after I take out these chumps," Rex stated.

"Wrong, lizard lips! I'm going to mop the floor with these chumps!" Weevil said.

Tony takes out a Pokéball as did Tai, Weevil, and Rex.

"Flame! Go right in!" Tai shouted as Flame roars upon entry.

"I choose my Hitmonchan!" Tony shouted as his Hitmonchan punches the air upon entry.

"Go in for the win, Scizor!" Weevil shouted. The Pokéball opens as his Scizor glares at its opponents.

"Go right in, Croconaw!" Rex shouted. The Pokéball opens and Croconaw snaps the air.

 **"Tai has chosen his Charizard as Tony had sent out his Hitmonchan, Weevil had sent out Scizor and Rex had sent out Croconaw! This should be an interesting bout!"** Rufus announced.

"Take them down, Tai!" Susumo called out.

"You can do it, Tai!" Yuuko added.

The bell rings as the match had begun as the Pokémon had started to move towards each other.

"Hitmonchan! Use your Bullet Punch on that Charizard!" Tony ordered.

"Scizor! You use your Metal Claw!" Weevil ordered.

"Croconaw! Move in with Ice Fang!" Rex ordered.

All of the opposing Pokémon had started to gang up on the single Charizard.

"Okay Flame! Mega Punch on all three of them!" Tai ordered. Flame lands a powerful punch on each of his opponents. Scizor skids back as Hitmonchan and Croconaw lands on the platform on their faces.

 **"Hitmonchan, Croconaw, and Scizor all had a pretty nasty Mega Punch in the face! That had to hurt because even I felt that from here!"** Rufus announced.

 **"It doesn't look like the trainers are going to take those punches too lightly!"** Masked Royal added.

"Croconaw! Slash at that Charizard!" Rex ordered. Croconaw charges right at Flame.

"No you don't, you newt! Scizor! Stop Croconaw with Metal Claw!" Weevil ordered. Scizor came at Croconaw with its claws and sent it right at the ropes and bounced all over the place. Croconaw kept going and headed right for Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Tony ordered. Hitmonchan gave the crocodile Pokémon a shocking punch on the face and headed for Scizor.

"Scizor! Use your Bullet Punch!" Weevil ordered. Scizor gave Croconaw three punches and fell to the ground.

 **"Looks like Croconaw is a pretty popular punching bag in the ring!"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"But, I don't think Rex is going to take that with good humor,"** Rufus added.

"Croconaw Hydro Pump on Scizor!" Rex ordered. Croconaw fired Hydro Pump into the pincer Pokémon.

"Metal Claw on Croconaw!" Weevil ordered. Scizor smacked Croconaw with its pincers. Croconaw and Scizor then focused on each other, forgetting about Flame and Hitmonchan.

 **"Those two are really going at it! I don't think they're interested in Charizard and Hitmonchan anymore!"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"No they're not, but Hitmonchan sure hasn't lost interest! This'll be Tony's chance to move in for the victory!"** Rufus announced.

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Tony ordered. Hitmonchan's fist emits electricity again to land a punch on Flame.

"Dodge and use Slash!" Tai ordered. Flame slashes into Hitmonchan. "Now use Mega Punch!" Flame gave Hitmonchan a strong punch and sent him right at Scizor and Croconaw.

 **"Ouch! I felt that again! Tai's Charizard is doing a serious number on its opponents!"** Rufus announced. Scizor and Croconaw had gotten back up while Hitmonchan was knocked out. **"Looks like Tony and his Hitmonchan had been eliminated from the tournament!"** Tony calls back his Hitmonchan.

 **"Rex and Weevil are still in this, but only one of them is gonna have to take out Tai if either one of them wants to stay in it!"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"And not to mention, each other!"** Rufus announced.

"Tai had taken down one and he has two to go!" Yuuko praised her son.

"Those two don't stand a chance against Tai," Hapu stated.

"What do you mean? That Croconaw is a Water Type Pokémon, so it's an easy matchup," Tristan said.

"Hapu's right. That Charizard is much stronger, even in a Type disadvantage," Kiawe said. "Neither of mine or Sora's are nothing to sneeze at."

"Tai is going to crush Weevil like the slimy bug that he is," Hapu stated.

"I hope they're ready for what's coming," Susumo said.

"Flame! Use Your Flamethrower!" Tai ordered. Flame fired Flamethrower and the attack engulfs his opponents.

 **"Is it hot in here or is it because of Charizard's Flamethrower?"** Rufus asked.

 **"Tai is really heating things up! I don't think his remaining opponents are in a mood for a barbecue!"** Masked Royal announced.

The flames had subsided and both Scizor and Croconaw are laying on the ground, beaten. The bell rings.

 **"The match is over! Tai wins the battle and he is moving on to the next round!"** Rufus announced as the crowd roars. Hiroaki smiled seeing Tai win it. Nancy was pretty impressed by Tai's victory. Weevil and Rex stood there with disbelief.

"Uh, Weevil, tell me we didn't just lose," Rex said in disbelief.

"We just lost!" Weevil stated.

 **"And Tai wins the battle! I never had any doubts about this young trainer!"** Rufus announced. Weevil and Rex staggers by Hiroaki and his camera crew.

"This is all your fault, you incompetent skink!" Weevil hissed. "If you would just lose like you're supposed to, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Me?! You were the one who was supposed to lose, you brain-dead dung beetle!" Rex snapped back.

"Don't take that tone with me, you Jurassic dork!" Weevil snapped back at Rex.

The two sore losers glare at each other with lighting bolting at each other. They push into each other as they kept walking. Nancy had noticed the two trainers. A security guard came up to the two of them.

"Hey! Don't care how bad you wanted to win, keep that sort of attitude outside!" The security guard snapped at them.

 **"Up next is Sora Ketchum against Lee, Sakura, and Bobby!"** Rufus announced. The crowd roared as Sora had entered along with his opponents.

 **"Judging how everyone is going at it, Sora is the favorite in this bout!"** Masked Royal announced.

Back in Porta Vista, the staff all cheer as Sora was up next.

"Sora is on!" Big Earl shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring who hears him outside.

Back in Pallet Town, Ventus was getting excited to see his cousin taking part of it.

 **"Now the trainers have to choose Pokémon and come out battling!"** Rufus announced. Sora takes out his Safari Ball as his opponents all take out a Pokéball.

"Go! Kangaskahn!" Sora shouted. The Safari Ball opens as Kangaskahn enters the ring.

"Go! Machamp!" Lee shouted.

"I choose you, Miltank!" Sakura shouted.

"Go! Typhlosion!" Bobby shouted.

Machamp, Miltank, and Typhlosion all enters the ring. Once the Pokémon had been chosen, the bell rings to start the battle.

"Machamp! Cross Chop!" Lee ordered.

"Miltank! Use your Iron Head!" Sakura ordered.

"Typhlosion! Fire Punch!" Bobby ordered.

All three of Sora's opponents had their Pokémon come right at Kangaskhan. Thinking quick, Sora had an ace up his sleeve.

"Kangaskhan! Seismic Toss! Grab whichever one that gets the closest to you!" Sora called out. Kangaskhan stood her ground as she waited for whichever one reaches Kangaskhan first. Miltank had reached Kangaskhan first and she grabs the milk cow Pokémon and gives her a spin, and batted Machamp and Typhlosion off. Kangaskhan tosses Miltank and she hit the ropes.

 **"I was not expecting this! Sora's Kangaskhan is using Miltank, not only to keep Typhlosion and Machamp at bay, but also threw its opponent right at the ropes!"** Rufus announced.

 **"When people say something about being on the ropes, I never took quite literally!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered. Togepi, Hoppip, Steenee, Seel, Sentret, and Sunflora cheered along with her. "Show them that you mean business!"

"Machamp! Use Your Cross Chop again!" Lee ordered. Machamp charges towards Kangaskhan again.

"Kangaskhan! Dizzy Punch!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan gave a punch on Machamp and the superpower Pokémon got dizzy from the punch.

"Typhlosion! Flame Charge!" Bobby ordered.

"Miltank! Use your Rollout!" Sakura ordered.

Typhlosion charges towards Kangaskhan while Miltank rolls into a ball towards her as well.

 **"All of Sora's opponents seemed to be only interested in taking down Sora and not care that they're battling each other!"** Rufus announced.

 **"What's to be expected? It isn't everyday that a trainer like Sora shows up on their radar. Best bet is to take out the major threat first!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Kangaskhan! Dodge them!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan steps out of the line of fire and heads for the ropes instead. Machamp runs towards Kangaskhan to deal damage to her.

"Machamp! Use your Close Combat!" Lee ordered. Machamp was about to deal damage to Kangaskhan, but she grabs it by one of the legs.

"Kangaskhan! Seismic Toss!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan jumps in the air and swings her body around before throwing Machamp down. Machamp gets sent flying right at Miltank, knocking them both out.

 **"There you have it! Sora's Kangaskhan had taken out Machamp and Miltank! Now only Bobby and his Typhlosion are left to oppose Sora and his Kangaskhan!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Looks like Bobby is going to have to do all the heavy lifting to make up for Sakura's and Lee's folly!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Fine with me! I can take him down all by myself! Typhlosion! Take down that Kangaskhan with your Break Break!" Bobby ordered. Typhlosion came at the kangaroo Pokémon hoping that it'll be enough to take down Sora.

"Kangaskhan! Comet Punch!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan gave Typhlosion some fast punches on the volcano Pokémon. "Now wrap it up with your Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan lands a really strong punch on Typhlosion and it went flying towards Bobby's direction, earning a knocking. The bell rings, signaling that the battle is over.

 **"Sora wins the bout! Sora wins the bout!"** Rufus announced. The crowd cheers Sora for his victory as did Kairi and her Pokémon.

"He did it! He did it! He did it!" Kairi cheered as she gave Sunflora and Sentret a hug.

"He came out to the top once again!" Duke said.

"He's even tougher than I remember," Téa added.

"No wonder he's a Pokémon League champion," Mai said.

"Sora and Tai will be in serious competition from that Blaze guy and those two Pokémon," TK said.

"TK is right. That Darumaka is pretty tough, but I think we're going to see how brutal that Darmanitan is," Matt said.

"I agree with Matt. Darumaka is strong, but Darmanitan is stronger since being its evolved form," Illima said.

The tournment raged on as the first round had concluded. Tai and Blaze Man had concluded their battle royal and it was Sora's turn once again. His next opponents are two muscular men with an Electivire and a Magmotar. His other opponent is a man that looks like he could be a pirate since he wore a giant pirate hat.

 **"Now that it's Sora's turn once again, this time he's up against three pros of the Battle Royal Dome! There is Mr. Electric and his partner Electivire!"** Rufus announced. Electvire raises its arms in the air. **"The Mad Magmar and his Magmortar!"** Magmortar raises its arms the same as Electivire. **"And finally Captain Ruthless and his Blastoise!"** Blastoise flexes its muscles.

"A Blastoise, an Electivire, and a Magmortar. Those things are brutal," Davis said.

"And I thought that Machamp, Miltank, and Typhlosion were heavy hitters," Cody said.

"Wonder which one Sora is gonna be sending out," Bakura said. Sora made his choice as he threw his Safari Ball.

"Go for it, Kommo-o!" Sora shouted as his Kommo-o makes a rattling sound with his scales upon entry.

 **"Sora had sent out Kommo-o against those three brusiers! Looks like Fire, Lectric, and Water Type attacks won't do much damage to Kommo-o,"** Rufus announced.

 **"It doesn't mean they can't hurt it. Kommo-o will have to stay on its toes to win,"** Masked Royal announced. The bell rings to begin the battle.

"Electivire! Thunder Punch!" Mr. Electric ordered.

"Magmortar! You use FIre Punch!" Mad Magmar ordered.

"Aar! Blastoise! You use Body Press!" Captain Ruthless ordered.

Electivire came at Kommo-o with its fist emitting electricity while Magmortar's hand emits fire and then, Blastoise came at Kommo-o with its body heading towards him.

"Kommo-o! Use Clanging Scales!" Sora ordered. Komoo-o folds his arms then unfolds them as it lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards his opponents. Blastoise falls backwards as Electivire and Magmortar covers their ears.

 **"For a moment there, Electivire, Magmortar, and Blastoise were about to dogpile on Kommo-o, but it looks like it saved itself by using its signature attack!"** Rufus announced.

 **"A close call for Sora's part. Those guys will have to think of something fast!"** Masked Royal announced.

"That was great, Kommo-o! Move in with Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Kommo-o was about to swipe at his opponents when something stops Komoo-o from going further. It was an Alolan Muk and a Poliwrath.

 **"What is this? An interference from an outside source?!"** Rufus exclaimed.

 **"That is grounds for disqualification!"** Masked Royal announced.

"What are those guys doing?" Kairi asked. "They can't do that!"

"I thought those guys looked familiar. I never thought I would see them here," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

"Who are they?" Serenity asked.

"Those guys are known as the Revengers," Sophocles said.

"Revengers?" Duke asked.

"They're Pokémon trainers that breaks all sorts of rules to win. Since they tried to cheat, Sora should automatically win," Kiawe said. The referee steps in and blows his whistle.

 **"Looks like the ref is stepping in and pulling the plug on this one!"** Rufus announced.

"Due to illegal assistance on behalf of Mr. Electric, Mad Magmar, and Captain Ruthless, the battle is over and they are disqualified! Sora automatically wins!" The referee announces. The lights goes out for a brief second and comes back on. Poliwrath, Muk, and an Alolan Golem all come onto the ring.

 **"It doesn't look like they care about the rules too much,"** Rufus announced.

 **"I can expect no less from the Revengers. They would do anything to win; even cheat to get what they want,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Hey! No fair ganging up on me!" Sora barked.

"We don't care about rules, kid! We aim to win and that's what we're going to do!" Mr. Electric stated.

"So get ready to lose bigtime!" Mad Magmar added.

"Aye mateys!" Captain Ruthless. Poliwrath, Muk, and Golem moved in and grabs Kommo-o by the arms while Electivire, Magmortar and Blastoise gave the scaley Pokémon in the gut. Some of the security guards tried to put a stop to it, but they're blocked by some Megneton. Kommo-o took a few more punches before he broke free from the Pokémon holding him by the arms. Kommo-o grabs poliwrath and slams it down to the Alolan Muk, knocking them both out.

"Way to go, Kommo-o! Sky Uppercut!" Sora ordered. Kommo-o gave the Alolan Golem an uppercut and is sent flying into the air and landed next to Poliwrath and Muk. "Now use Clanging Scales!" Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as it lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards Electivire, Magmortar, and Blastoise. "Now use Breaking Swipe!" Kommo-o swings his tail right at Blastoise and lands onto Electivire. "Dragon Claw!" Kommo-o swipes his claw at Magmortar, knocking it out. The Revengers were at a total loss. They all call back their fallen Pokémon back.

"We got beaten by some kid?" Mr. Electric asked.

"You haven't seen the last of us, kid!" One of the opther Revengers exclaimed.

"We'll remember this!" Mad Magmar added.

They all ran out of the ring.

 **"We apologize for that kind of display, ladies and gentlemen. Sora had bested the Revengers and now he is moving on in the semi-finals!"** Rufus announced.

Sora, Tai, and Blaze Man had made it so far and only one of them was going to win it. Who will come out at top? More to come in the next chapter.


	182. The Blaze of Battle

**Episode 182: The Blaze of Battle**

Where we last left off, Sora had entered the a tournament known as the PokéBrawl and not by choice. The tournament itself is styled after the Battle Royal Dome introduced in the Alola region. Sora had already bested the first and second rounds along with Tai and a trainer calling himself Blaze Man. Sora had to best the semi-finals in order to win the tournament.

The crowd roars as the event continues on as the tournament now has sixteen participants left. Sora, Tai, and Blaze Man are counted among the sixteen remaining.

Blaze Man is now facing off against a young karate fighter, a biker, and a schoolboy. Darmanitan is already out in the ring.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The semi-finals of PokéBrawl is about to begin! The Blaze Man is facing off against Po, Spud, and Jimmy.** **Which ones are they gonna send out?"** Rufus announced.

Po, Spud, and Jimmy each took out a Pokéball and threw them.

"Go forth, Machoke!" Po called out.

"Go! Weezing!" Spud shouted.

"Go! Mr. Mime!" Jimmy shouted.

The Pokéballs opens and Machoke, Weezing, and Mr. Mime all enter the ring against Darmanitan. Blaze Man smirked as the blazing Pokémon shared its trainer's expression.

 **"Now that the stage is set, we're about to begin!"** Rufus announced as the bell rings to start the battle.

"Machoke! Start up with Mega Punch!" Po ordered.

"Weezing! Headbutt!" Spud ordered.

"Mr. Mime! Use your Double Slap!" Jimmy ordered.

"Darmanitan! Fire Punch!" Blaze Man ordered. Machoke landed a Mega Punch onto Weezing before it could land a headbutt as Darmanitan lands a powerful Fire Punch onto Mr. Mime before it could land a slap.

 **"Darmanitan and Machoke both landed a blow onto Weezing and Mr. Mime before they could land a blow!"** Rufus announced.

The crowd roars as Darmanitan and Machoke then turn to each other. Their eyes sparkled a bit.

 **"Looks like Machoke respects Darmanitan,"** Masked Royal announced. **"They must saving each other for last after taking out the rest of the competition!"**

 **"I can see that as well! I'm at the edge of my seat!"** Rufus announced.

"That Darmanitan is saving that Machoke for last?" Davis asked confused.

"Just like Masked Royal said, he respects Machoke," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"The battle between them is going to be fierce; just like when he comes up against Sora or Tai later," Mallow said.

Mr. Mime and Weezing had both been taken out. The remaining two combatants stare into each other. Darmanitan raises his arms into the air before slamming his fists onto the ring. Machoke didn't even flinch.

 **"Darmanitan must be trying to scare Machoke off, but it doesn't seem to be working!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Machoke doesn't look like the type to be frightened off that easily!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Machoke! Use Dual Chop!" Po ordered. Machoke charges towards Darmanitan with its hand out. Machoke was to going to land one on Darmanitan, but he stops Machoke's chop attack just by grabbing it.

 **"Darmanitan stops Machoke's attack just by taking it by the hand! What could the Blaze Man be planning?!"** Rufus exclaimed.

"Darmanitan! Body Press!" Blaze Man ordered. Darmanitan slams into Machoke using its entire body. Machoke tries to fight back, but Darmanitan was just too strong. Machoke was down for the count and the bell rings signaling that the battle was over.

 **"And the Blaze Man wins once more!"** Rufus announced.

"It's just plain impossible! How was Darmanitan was able to overpower Machoke like that? Machoke should have been able to push it off!" Izzy proclaimed.

"I don't believe it either, but that's what happened," Duke said.

"Blaze Man's Darmanitan must have been given some kind of a special kind of training that would allow it to overcome its stronger opponents," Bakura said.

"That would make sense. Machoke are well known for their physical strength, but it doesn't mean they don't have their moments of weakness," Joe said.

"Isn't Tai up next?" Sophocles asked.

"He is. He's going to be up against some rich kid along with some other girls," Susumo said. "Flame, Drake, and Dracaena shouldn't have a problem."

Tai entered the ring taking his place, holding his Pokéball tightly. Next is a teenaged boy wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and wore a pair of sandals. Next is a girl with short green hair wearing a pink dress, while the second girl has long blonde hair and she wore a red dress and is carrying a small umbrella.

 **"Next, is Tai versus the boy billionaire Morton St. Cloud, Gabrielle, and Christa! Two of which being the opposite sex, but only one will be walking away a winner!"** Rufus announced.

"Go! Flame!" Tai shouted as Flame roars upon entry.

"Go! Decidueye!" Morton shouted as he let out his Decidueye.

"I choose you, Golduck!" Gabrielle shouted as her Golduck had entered the ring.

"Go! Clefable!" Christa shouted. Her Clefable entered the ring and does a little twirl. The bell rings.

 **"And there's the bell!"** Rufus announced.

"Decidueye! Spirit Shackle on that Charizard!" Morton ordered. Decidueye takes an arrow quill from its wing and fires it right Tai's Charizard. The arrow explodes.

 **"Morton isn't wasting time here! His Decidueye gets right to the point!"** Rufus announced.

 **"He really wants this to be over pretty fast. I know detemination when I see it!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Golduck! Blizzard!" Gabrielle ordered.

"Clefable! You use Magical Leaf!" Christa ordered.

Golduck fires a blizzard right at Decidueye, but it dodges Golduck's attack. Clefable fires multicolored leaves right at Flame.

"Flame! Block that with Flamethrower!" Tai ordered. Flame unleashes Flamethrower and the attack burns the leaves and hits Clefable right on the mark.

"Decidueye! Use Your Leaf Storm!" Morton ordered. Decidueye creates a sotrm of leaves and they go everywhere. The attack takes out both Golduck and Clefable. The girls were shocked when they witnessed their Pokémon taken out by a singal attack. Flame just blocked it with his wings.

 **"Did you just see that?! Clefable and Golduck had been taken out, but Charizard is still standing!"** Rufus exclaimed.

 **"Morton must be disappointed to see his plan to take down all of his opponents all at once seems to have backfired!"** Masked Royal announced. Tai's parents and sister smiled when they saw Flame was still standing and blocking Leaf Storm wit his wings.

"What the hell is going on?! That Charizard was supposed to be taken out with Leaf Storm! I had my servants work hard to make it happen!" Morton exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Flame! Flamethrower at full power!" Tai ordred. Flame fired a powerful Flamethrower and it strikes Decidueye hard and it knocks out the arrow quill Pokémon. The bell rings.

 **"Tai had once again blew away the competition! If I was Morton, I would be kicking myself for losing like that!"** Rufus announced. Morton cried like the spoiled child that he is having to lose the battle like that.

Tai left the ring just in time for Sora to come in.

"Knock 'em down, Ketchum," Tai said.

"I'll give it everything I have," Sora said.

 **"Up next! Sora versus Catherine versus Leo versus Ralph versus Alan!"** Rufus announced. Sora and his opponents came to the ring. Catherine has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a red dress and red dress shoes. She took a glance over to Sora and her heart melted at the sight of him. Ralph came in and he wore a red shirt and brown pants. Alan wore a stetson hat and blue overalls and a white shirt. **"Is young Sora going to make it to the finals or is he going to be** **knocked out of the game?"** Many of the crowd cheers on for Sora to make the win.

"Here we go again," Hapu said.

"Looks like a lot of people is rooting for Sora no matter what," Joey said.

"Mostly the girls in here," Téa said.

"We pretty much got a good look at that when those girls in Goldenrod City gave Sora quite a chase," Jun remembered. Kairi's cheeks puffed up in jealousy when Davis's sister brought it up. Yuuko turned to Kairi.

"So, your boyfriend is quite popular with the ladies, isn't he?" Yuuko questioned in a playful tone. Kari laugh a bit.

"He really is. Mimi flirted with him when we met him," Kari said, making Mimi blush at the memory.

"But, he has eyes only on Kairi," Sara added.

"Seriously? Those girls would go gaga for Sora just like that? He's got to teach me how to pull it off," Joey said.

"I don't think it works that way, Joey," Yugi told him. Zeraora nodded in agreement.

"He's right. Try as many times as you want, but the results will only be the same," Mai said. "You must know I'm way out of your league."

"Hey!" Joey bellowed.

"You shouldn't feel alone, Joey. My brother Davis is pretty much the same," Jun teased.

"Hey, who asked you, Jun?!" Davis snapped at his older sister.

"Everyone pipe down! The battle is about to start," Hapu said. Sora takes out a Pokéball as did the rest.

"Go! Heracross!" Sora shouted as Heracross is let out to battle.

"Go! Vaporeon!" Catharine shouted. When Vaporeon is let out stars swirls around it. This Vaporeon is purple and the fins are dark yellow.

"Go! Kingler!" Ralph shouted. Kingler clamped its pincer twice upon entry.

"I choose you, Pinsir!" Alan shouted. Pinsir clamps its horns three times as it entered the ring.

 **"Sora had chosen Heracross, Catherine has chosen Vaporeon, Ralph had chosen Ursaring, and Alan had chosen Pinsir! Another interesting battle this will be!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Telling how this looks, this match could go either way with them!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Is anyone seeing that Vaporeon out there? It's totally a different color," Joey said.

"It's a Shiny Pokémon. But, I'm more concerned about that Kingler and that Pinsir in the ring with Sora's Heracross," Illima said.

"Me too. Normally, Heracross and Pinsir get along with each other, but there'll be no friendly competition here," Lillie said.

"No," Mina agreed.

"Kingler! Begin with your Crabhammer!" Ralph ordered.

"Pinsir! Quick Attack!" Alan ordered.

Pinsir ran right into Kingler when it was getting close to Heracross.

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam!" Catherine ordered. Vaporeon fired Ice Beam and it struck both Pinsir and Kingler solid.

 **"Whoa! Kingler was about to land a blow onto Heracross, but Pinsir had stopped it with Quick Attack, and now both Kingler and Pinsir are frozen!"** Rufus announced. **"I'm getting the chills just by watching this!"**

 **"Same here! Heracross is sparred from Vaporeon's wrath; at least for now,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Now Vaporeon! Use Liquidation on Pinsir and Kingler!" Catherine ordered. Vaporeon forms a sword of water and swung it at both Pinsir and Kingler.

"Heracross! Get in some of the action with Megahorn!" Sora ordered. Heracross charges towards Vaporeon with his horn glowing light green and growing in size. Heracross strikes Vaporeon on the spot. "Now use Arm Thrust!" Heracross repeatedly strikes Vaporeon with his claws. Heracros strikes Vaporeon three times. Vaporeon just shook it off like it was nothing.

 **"First Heracross strikes with Megahorn and then it moved right in with Arm Thrust! Sora isn't messing around here!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Catherine must have gotten careless when she was handling Pinsir and Kingler by forgetting about Sora and his Heracross. That's a huge mistake that's gonna cost her,"** Masked Royal announced.

"What is that girl doing down there? She wasn't even focusing on Sora at all," Mallow said.

"It's almost like Catherine has a crush on him or something?" Serenity guessed. Kairi gritted her teeth in jealousy.

"I'm pretty sure that's what it is," Matt said.

"I honestly hope not, because Kairi isn't liking it one bit," Kari pointed out.

Togepi, Seel, Steenee, Sunflora, Sentret, and Hoppip kept cheering on Sora for the win.

"Pinsir! Use your Revenge on Vaporeon!" Alan ordered. Pinsir's eyes glows red and it ran towards Vaporeon. Pinsir swipes at the Water Type Eeveelution leaving a trail of orange energy.

 **"Pinsir just made a devastating blow with its Revenge! That deals major damage especially when struck by an attack!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Alan wasn't happy about getting his Pinsir turned into a popsicle. And I don't think Ralph is gonna have any warm fuzzies about it either,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Kingler! Use Brutal Swing!" Ralph ordered. Kingler moves in to grab Vaporeon with its large pincer. Catherine wasn't going to let her Vaporeon get hurt by the crab Pokémon.

"Vaporeon! Dodge and use another Ice Beam!" Catherine ordered. Vaporeon fired Ice Beam and the attack froze Kingler's large claw. The cold became too much for Kingler to handle.

 **"Kingler doesn't look too pleased about having its large pincer frozen like an igloo,"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"I know I said I got the chills before, but now I'm even chillier just by looking at this!"** Rufus announced. Pinsir moves right in to strike Vaporeon, but Heracross comes swooping in with another Megahorn. **"What is this?! Heracross had just horned right into Pinsir, saving Vaporeon in the process! I was not expecting this to happen!"** Nancy was amazed by what she just saw.

"That Heracross is much stronger than I remember. It put up a much better fight than it did against Whitney's Miltank. I wonder if battling against an Ultra Beast has anything to do with it," Nancy said in her thoughts.

"Pinsir! Forget about that Vaporeon and focus on that Heracross instead! Revenge!" Alan ordered. Pinsir started to run towards the single horn Pokémon to land a devastating blow.

"Heracross! Cancel out Revenge with another Megahorn!" Sora ordered. Heracross came at Pinsir and lifted Pinsir up into the air and gave it a good toss.

 **"Wow! Heracross has literally gave Pinsir a lift! Now all is left is the landing!"** Rufus announced. Pinsir lands on the ground and is knocked out from the assault. **"A graceful start, but a little rough on the landing! Pinsir is out out the match! Now only Kingler and Vaporeon are left to deal with this Bug and Fighting Type Pokémon!"**

"Kingler! Crabhammer on Heracross!" Ralph ordered. Kingler moved in to land a blow onto Heracross.

"Dodge and use Brick Break!" Sora ordered. Heracross dodges Crabhammer and lands a hit onto Kingler as a heavy blowing chop. Kingler was down and out.

 **"Now it's Kingler that had been taken out! Now only Sora and Catherine are left in this battle!"** Rufus announced. Catherine takes out a towel and threw it. **"Wait a minute, folks! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?! Catherine had just thrown in the towel!"**

"Wait. She's forfeiting?" Davis asked.

"I guess she didn't want to see her Vaporeon get hurt again," Lana said.

"That might be it; or more," Riku said.

Catherine looked over to Sora and calls back her Vaporeon.

"Why are you just pulling out?" Sora asked confused. She just smiled.

"I only just wanted to meet you once, Sora. I was quite impressed by your battling skills. What I heard about you was true. You're commanding and kind at the same time. And that's what I admire about you," Catherin said. Sora was about to ask her what she meant, but she takes her leave in such a rush.

"Ookay," Sora said in his thoughts.

Sora takes his leave of the ring just so as the next one can begin. The battle taking place is a young man wearing a wreslter's outfit, the same as the Masked Royal, but is yellow and blue. A Feraligatr, a Rhyhorn, and an Arcanine all had lost to a blue Pokémon that looks like an octopus. Its face has a design that is similar to masked wrestler that is yellow in color, with 2 light blue eyes. Its tentacles are black on the underside and have yellow suckers on them. This Pokémon has 4 tentacles as arms, 1 wrapped around its belly as a belt, and 3 as feet. Its head has small jet at the side.

 **"And The Brusier had wiped out the competition! That Grapploct is a force to be reckoned with!"** Rufus announced. The crowd roars Brusier and Grapploct had high-fived each other.

"That's a real tough Pokémon," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex. "What does Dexter has to say about you, Grapploct?" Sora points it at the new Pokémon.

 **Grapploct, the Jujitsu Pokemon**

 **The evolved form of Clobbopus**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Grapploct has a body made up of nothing but muscle makes the grappling moves this Pokémon performs with its tentacles tremendously powerful. It's always searching for an opponent to test its skills against, so it emerges onto land. Once the battle is over, it returns to the sea.**

"Man, with those tentacles, it's going to be a tough on to beat," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"If you're saying Tai and that blaze guy are just as tough, then you would be right, buddy," Sora said.

The finals had finally come. Sora knew Tai and Blaze Man was going to make it to the final round with their skills. He was expecting Brusier to make it to the final round as well. There was a new rule placed into the mix since being the finals.

 **"Now that the finals had arrived, there will be a brand new rule we had added. The finalsts will be using two Pokémon each for their battles. We will be using it in a style of tag team wrestling!"** Rufus announced. Everyone was slightly confused by this new addition. **"Perhaps I shall allow the Masked Royal explain this new rule to this round."** Masked Royal stood up.

 **"How this works is this. We will be doing the same tatic on our battles. As Rufus had already explained, both trainers will be using two Pokémon for each team. And like in tag team wrestling, the Pokémon shall tag out when the siutaion has become too extreme and its teammate comes in for the save. Or it's to help finish what the teammate had started. But, if one of those Pokémon on the team is eliminated during the battle, then that team automatically loses the battle!"** Masked Royal explained.

"An automatic loss if one is taken down. It's not as easy as I thought," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Looks like it's going to get much harder at this point," Ken said.

"I'm with him. Sora and Tai had come this far and they'll have to give it their all at this point," Yugi said.

"Don't any of you forget about Blaze Man. He's going to a tough one if the big-hair pair faces him at once," Mai said.

"I agree with Mai. There is also the trainer with the Grapploct. I am curious to see what other Pokémon he has besides that one," Illima stated.

The first round is Sora against three other boys. One has dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a white bandana. The second boy has light green hair and he is wearing a pair of glasses and Chinese-style clothes. The third boy has short blonde hair and he wore a black shirt imprinted with a skull and black jeans.

 **"The first round of the finals has started off with Sora Ketchum, Manny, Jackie, and Bryan taking the first battle! These four young trainers have made it so far to get here and there's no way for them to turn back now!"** Rufus announced.

 **"** **These four had gone through so much since it started and only one of them is heading into the final round after the other four battles. And you can bet who has my eye,"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"Well, let's hope for the best! Now the four trainers will have to choose their Pokémon for this tag team battle!"** Rufus announced. Sora had taken out two of his Pokéballs.

"Go for it, Ursaring and Primeape!" Sora shouted. Ursaring and Primeape had come out of their Pokéballs. Sora looked over to Primeape. "Okay Primeape. You can start things up." Primeape nodded and entered the ring. Manny and the others had taken out two each.

"Go! Rhydon and Donphan!" Manny shouted. The Pokéballs had opened and both Donphan and Rhydon had come out. Rhydon enters the ring.

"I choose my Scyther and my Forretress!" Jackie shouted. Forretress had entered the ring.

"Go! Raichu and Electabuzz!" Bryan shouted. Raichu and Electabuzz had both come out of their Pokéballs. Electabuzz enters the ring.

 **"Sora has chosen his Ursaring and his Primeape! And it looks like his Primeape is taking the lead. Manny's Rhydon does the same as his Donphan takes the bench for now. Forretress takes the first step until Scyther is good and ready. And finally Bryan had chosen two Electric Type Pokémon and his Electabuzz gives Bryan a jumpstart!"** Rufus announced.

 **"These four had made some pretty good choices. Bryan is going to have a hard time with Rhydon since being a Ground Type Pokémon. Hope Bryan is ready for whatever punishment Manny's Rhydon can deliver. Also Sora's Primeape will rock Rhydon's world if you know what I mean,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Primeape is a pretty good choice against that Rhydon. The same way Rhydon has the edge over Elctabuzz," Izzy said.

"Just hope Sora isn't too worried about what kinds of tricks that Forretress has," TK said.

"Forretress! Begin with Rapid Spin onto Rhydon!" Jackie ordered.

"Rhydon! Block it with Iron Tail!" Manny ordered.

"Electabuzz! Use Karate Chop on Primeape!" Bryan ordered.

Forretreess spins right towards Rhydon, but it blocks just by swinging its tail giving off a metallic glow. Forretress goes flying across the ring. Electabuzz heads right towards Primeape to give him a chop on the head.

"Primeape! Dodge and use Dual Chop!" Sora ordered. Primeape gives multiple chops on Electabuzz with his hand. Forretress heads right towards Electabuzz and Primeape; both Sora and Bryan saw it coming.

"Dodge it!" Sora and Bryan shouted. Primeape and Electabuzz turned to see Forretress spin right towards them and they both jump out of the way and onto the ropes.

 **"That was a close shave for Electabuzz and Primeape! They avoided Forretress's spin drive just by jumping on the ropes to safety!"** Rufus announced.

 **"I can give them both some points for that kind of quick thinking! Just hope Forretress doesn't get too out of control out there!"** Masked Royal announced.

Rhydon stops Forretress just by catching it and spinning around on its finger like a basketball. Forretress is then tossed and lands right back to Jackie.

"Forretress! Tag out!" Jackie called out. Forretress tags out and Scyther goes right in.

 **"Looks like Scyther is being sent in now!"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"And not a moment too soon, if I may add! It didn't look like Forretress was going to last much longer out there, so Scyther is filling in for its comrade!"** Rufus announced.

"Scyther! Move in with your Vaccum Wave!" Jackie ordered. Scyther swings its syches and sent a blade of air right at Rhydon. That causes heavy damage onto the bipedal rhino-like Pokémon, making it fall to the ropes. Donphan comes and tags Rhydon out.

 **"Now Donphan is swicthing in! And with Donphan's armor, Scyther is going to have such a hard time with this Pokémon!"** Rufus announced.

"Donphan! Move in with Fire Fang!" Manny ordered. Donphan's tusks emits fire and heads right towards Scyther.

"Use Light Screen!" Jackie ordered. Scyther forms a protective golden yellow barrier and Donphan is stopped by the screen of light, but it tries to get through with its tusks burning fiercely.

 **"Scyther saved itself by using that Light Screen to protective itself! If it was too late, it would have been TOO hot to handle!"** Rufus announced while laughing. The crowd all just groaned just by how lame that joke was.

"Electabuzz! Use Karate Chop on Primeape again!" Bryan ordered. Electabuzz jumps off the ropes and heads right towards Primeape.

"Primape! Use Power-Up Punch!" Sora ordered. Primeape jumps off the ropes and lands a fast punch onto Electabuzz. The Electric Type Pokémon falls to the ring. Bryan had to think fast and switch with Raichu.

"Tag out, Electabuzz!" Bryan shouted. Electabuzz tags out and Raich comes in. "Raichu! Use Wild Charge!" Raichu comes right at Primeape with its body surrounded by electricity. The attacks lands onto Primeape. Ursaring comes an they tag out. The bear Pokémon comes right in.

 **"First Raichu fills in for Electabuzz, now Primeape switches in for Ursaring! How will these make all the difference?!"** Rufus announced.

"Ursaring! Slash!" Sora ordered. Ursaring slashes right at Raichu and is sent right at Donphan still trying to break through Scyther's defense. Donphan falls right over. Donphan tags out and Rhydon comes in. Ursaring is stopped when Rhydon comes right in front of the bear Pokémon.

 **"Rhydon is back in the ring and it's not too happy about Raichu being sent into its buddy like that,"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"Looks like it'll be payback on Donphan's behalf!"** Rufus added.

"Rhydon! Use Dynamic Punch on that Ursaring!" Manny ordered. Rhydon threw its fist right at Ursaring. Sora knew what was gonna happen when it lands a hit.

"Duck!" Sora called out. Ursaring ducked our of the way before Rhydon could land a punch. "Now use Metal Claw!" Ursaring swipes at Rhydon with his claws. "Nice one, Ursaring! Now tag-out!" Ursaring tags out and Primeape moves back in. "Okay Primeape! Power-Up Punch!" Primeape lands a strong punch onto Rhydon and it falls back. Raichu moves out of the way and Rhydon is down for the count.

 **"And Manny is the first to be eliminated in the finals! Too bad, because if Raichu hadn't bounced into Donphan in the first place, he would still be in it!"** Rufus announced.

"Man! My Lightning Rod plan just blew a fuse!" Manny groaned.

"Raichu! Wilod Charge at Primeape!" Bryan ordered.

"Scyther! Night Slash on Primeape as well!" Jackie ordered. Richu comes at Primeape with its body covered with electricity and Scyther comes at the pig monkey Pokémon with its scyche covered in a dark aura.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Primeape manages to dogde Raichu's Wild Charge, but wasn't enough to dodge out of Scyther's Night Slash. Ursaring held out his paw and Primeape tags out. Ursaring comes right back in.

 **"Looks like Ursaring is back right in there! Can Ursaring hope to win it?!"** Rufus exclaimed.

"Hope so. Ursaring will have to last for as long as he can," Kiawe said.

"Ursaring! Use Feint Attack!" Sora ordered. Ursaring starts to pretend he's looking for something. He looks to the left and to the right. Raichu and Scyther stares at Ursaring oddly. Both the mouse and mantis Pokémon just looked at each other and shrugs their shoulders. Ursaring lands a hit onto Raichu and lands right on Scyther. "That was great! Now Play Rough!" Ursaring jumps right at Scyther and Raichu as a dust cloud picks up. Ursaring pummels both of his opponents silly. The dust cloud had subsided and Ursaring dusts off his paws as the bell rings.

 **"Sora had taken out both of Jackie and Bryan! He'll be moving on in the final round of PokéBrawl!"** Rufus announced.

Tai, Blaze Man, and Brusier had mopped the floor with their opponents and all four of them are now facing off with each other.

 **"Now here is what you have been waiting for! The final round of the PokéBrawl tournament! This will be a battle to remember!"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"How right you are, Masked Royal! Just who do you have eyes for in this final round, Masked Royal?"** Rufus asked.

 **"Judging by how far these four trainers had come, this final round could go either way for all four of them! Sora is clearly the favorite or this one, but the way I see it, Blaze Man and Brusier are what is keeping him from winning the winner's cup! But, I'm not couting out Tai and his Dragon Warriors as he would put it forward. That Charizard and Dragonite of his had come through during the finals and the same can be said for Blaze Man's evolution team and Brusier's Grapploct. And like I said before, this could either way for all four of them,"** Masked Royal announced.

 **"Now we only need the trainers to choose their Pokémon and come out battling!"** Rufus annoounced. Sora had made his choice. He knew he was going with Flame and one of his Dragonite, so he figured Pikachu would be a way to go. He takes out a Safari Ball.

"Come on out, Kommo-o!" Sora shouted. The Safari Ball opens and Kommo-o stands right next to Sora. "I'll be going with you and Kommo-o, Pikachu. I know you'll pull through for me when I need you."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Great! You'll be going in first," Sora said. Pikachu enters the ring. Tai smirked.

"Knew you were going with Pikachu for this one, Ketchum. Flame and Drake are my best bet," Tai said as he threw both his Pokéball and Ultra Ball, letting out his chosen Pokémon. Flame enters the ring as well. It was obvious Blaze Man was going with Darumaka and Darmanitan, so he sends in Darumaka in first. And finally, Brusier was going with his Grapploct and Golisopod. Bruiser sends his Golisopod in first.

Hiroaki and his crew were recording every inch of the action and Nancy was sitting anxiously as she waited for the match to begin.

Up in the stands, Kairi, her Pokémon, the Pichu, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Kari, her parents, her and her brother's friends, Yugi, Zeraora, and his friends were watching the final match to begin. Everyone only waited for the bell to ring to make it official. The bell rings as the final battle begins.

 **"And here they go!"** Rufus announced.

"Darumaka! Begin with your Fire Fang on Pikachu!" Blaze Man ordered. Darumaka comes towards Pikachu with its teeth on fire.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu uses his speed to avoid Darumaka's attack. The zen charm Pokémon began chasing after Pikachu.

"Flame! Mega Punch on Golisopod!" Tai ordered.

"Golisopod! Block the punch!" Bruiser called out. Golisopod blocks's Flame's attack just by taking him by the hand. "Poison Jab!" Golisopod's claws glows purple and lands a hit onto Flame.

 **"Blaze Man's Darumaka chases after Pikachu to land a Fire Fang while Bruiser's Golisopod lands a devastating blow onto Charizard! This battle is really heating up from the word go!"** Rufus announced.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu's tail gives a metallic glow and swings right at Darumaka, landing a hit. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to land a hit onto the Fire Type Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Blaze Man called out. Darumaka simply dodges just by jumping out of the way just by jumping. Darumaka tags out and Darmanitan came in. "Fire Punch!" Darmanitan's fist emits fire and it lands a burning hit onto Pikachu.

 **"I can bet that just burns Sora up having to see that happen to his Pikachu!"** Rufus announced.

 **"I don't think one little punch is going to let it stop him! Sora had been in some tight spots during the Indigo Plateau and this is no different!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Pikachu, tag out!" Sora called out. Pikachu tags Kommo-o and enters the ring in Pikachu's stead.

 **"Looks like Pikachu had tagged out and Kommo-o comes right into the fray,"** Masked Royal announced.

"Kommo-o! Breaking Swipe!" Sora ordered. Kommo-o swings his tail right at Darmanitan and it hits him good. Darmanitan slams right into Golisopod. Flame and Golisopd turns to Kommo-o. The scaly Pokémon gestures his opponents to come right over.

"Flame! Mega Punch!" Tai ordered. Flame came right at Kommo-o to land a punch onto him.

"Golisopod! You use Throat Chop!" Bruiser ordered. One of Golisopod's hands gets surrounded in purple energy. Golisopod's lunges its hand right towards Kommo-o.

"Dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Sora dodges both attacks and swipes at both Flame and Golisopod. "Now use Clanging Scales!" Kommo-o folds his arms then unfolds them as he lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards all of his opponents.

 **"Kommo-o has hit all of its opponents with Clanging Scales! Talking about ear-splitting!"** Rufus announced.

Golisopod ran towards Grapploct and tags out, having enough. Flame stayed in as did Darmanitan.

 **"Grapploct is now in! Golisopod has had enough!"** Masked Royal announced.

"Grapploct! Use Octolock on Kommo-o!" Bruiser ordered. Grapploct grabs Kommo-o and wraps him in its tentacles.

"Darmanitan! Get Grapploct off of Kommo-o!" Blaze Man called out. Darmanitan gets to the wrestling octopus-like Pokémon and manages to get Grapploct off of Kommo-o, but it came with a price. Darmanitan got tangled by Grapploct's tentacles instead.

"Flame! Use Slash!" Tai ordered.

"Kommo-o! Sky Uppercut!" Sora ordered. Kommo-o and Flame both came right at each other to land a hit. Flame tried to land a hit on Komm-o, but he ducked at the last minute and gave the Charizard an uppercut on the mark.

 **"Ooh! Sky Uppercut has taken a pretty good hit! Is Tai going to let his Charizard stay in it or is he gonna tag out for Dragonite?"** Rufus asked. He got his answer; Flame is stayin in the ring. **"Looks like it's a clash between dragons here!"** Drake smirked, knowing how he was inexperinced to him when it comes to evolution.

"That wasn't half bad, Ketchum. You know Flame's not going to be taken down that easily! Flame! Slash!" Tai ordered. Flame comes right towards the scaly Pokémon and swipes at him. Kommo-o raises his arms to reduce the damage.

 **"Looks like Tai is sticking Charizard for now. Charizard is giving Kommo-o such an assault, but Kommo-o barely even feeling that,"** Masked Royal announced.

Darmanitan and Grapploct both headed for Flame and Kommo-o for each one of them to land a blow.

"Darmanitan! Use Fire Punch!" Blaze Man ordered.

"Grapploct! Use Ice Punch!" Bruiser ordered.

Darmanitan landed Fire Punch onto Flame and Ice Punch landed on Kommo-o. Grapploct's Ice Punch landed a heavy blow due to his weakness to ice.

"Kommo-o! Tag out!" Sora called out.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu also called out.

"That won't work!" Bruiser called out. "Once Octolock takes hold, your Kommo-o is good as stuck as long as he's out. And he's not going anywhere!" He grinned. "Grapploct! Fire Octazooka!" Grapploct forms a ball of ink and fires right towards Kommo-o, hoping it'll land a finishing blow. Kommo-o was right in its path.

 **"Grapploct has fired Octazooka and it's heading right towards Kommo-o! Looks like it's all over for Sora in the PokéBrawl!"** Rufus announced. Kairi covered her eyes, not wanting to see it while everyone else was still watching. Davis covered his ears, Joey covered his mouth, and Sophocles covered his eye just like Kairi. It looked like it was all over. Flame suddenly grabs Kommo-o and tosses him out of the way and he takes the blow for the scaly Pokémon. Octazooka hits Tai's Charizard on the back and he fell to the ground. Yuuko and Susumo were astounded by what their son's Charizard had done. Hiroaki and his crew was surprised by the very sight. Nancy was just as surprised as her ex-husband when she witnessed it. **"Wow! Did you see that, everyone! Tai's Charizard had taken the hit for Sora's Kommo-o!"** Kairi uncovered her eyes when she heard Kommo-o was alright. Kari was just as shocked as her parents.

 **"Looks like these two has a friendly rivalry and it doesn't look like he wanted it to be like that!"** Masked Royal announced. **"Can Charizard keep going after taking that blow in the back?"** Flame manages to barely stand up. Drake holds out his claw. Flame reluctantly tags out and Drake enters the ring. **"Looks like Dragonite is going in now! And it looks like Tai wants to avenge his Charizard's sacrifice!"** Tai clutched his fist.

"Drake! Giga Impact on Grapploct!" Tai ordered. Drake charges towards Grapploct with his whole body surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura.Drake lands a blow onto the wrestling octopus Pokémon and lands on the platform faced down. Grapploct tried to get back up, but fell back down due to heavy damage.

 **"And Dragonite had taken down Grapploct with a pretty epic Giga Impact! Bruiser had been eliminated! And i had such high hopes for him too!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Now Bruiser had been knocked out, that just leaves Sora and Blaze Man left to contend to!"** Masked Royal announced. Kommo-o tagged out and Pikachu had entered the ring.

 **"Looks like Pikachu has come back out to play! Can Pikachu handle playing with these big boys?"** Rufus asked.

 **"Sora knew very well his Kommo-o had taken enough of a beating from the others, so it looks like he wants to finish this the way he started,"** Masked Royal announced. Blaze Man smiled as Pikachu had come back.

"Pikachu is the one Pokémon I wanted to battle against. Pikachu is the only one that I had my eye on out of the others Sora had sent out to battle in this competition. And I know Darmanitan is anxious to have that battle as well. Darumaka only softened it up a little," Blaze Man said in his thoughts. Drake was about to move in on Darmanitan as Pikachu was heading right for him as well. He ordered, "Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" Darmanitan dodges and heads head down right at Drake. The attack had taken Drake and he fell to the platform below. "Now use Fire Punch!" Darmanitan gave the Dragonite a burning punch.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Sora called out. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt shoking both Darmanitan and Drake. Drake had taken heavy damage and fell back down.

 **"Now it's Tai that is down and out! And it looked like he was so close!"** Rufus announced. Darmanitan had taken heavy damage and transformed into its Zen Mode. **"It looks like Darmanitan has taken heavy damge from Pikachu's Thunderbolt as well! That Zen Mode it's in will be a hard nut to crack!"**

"Whoa. So, that's Zen Form. I never seen anything like this before," Kairi said.

"I only read about it in books. It takes effect when Darmanitan as its stamina is down by half. I think it's going to be even harder for Sora since Darmanitan is in that form," Lillie said.

"How's that? It just looks like a statue. So, statues don't move," Joey stated.

"True, but I have to agree with Lillie. Even in Zen Mode Darmanitan will be difficult for Sora to handle," Yugi stated.

Sora stares right at Darmanitan in his Zen Mode and then right at Blaze Man. He knew he wasn't going to have Darmanitan tag out even when Darmanitan is in Zen Mode. But, he had to take him out fast.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at Darmanitan. He sensed Pikachu's attack and moved just by rolling out of the way.

 **"Looks like Darmanitan isn't going to be an easy opponent for Pikachu, since it's just rolling like a round smooth stone in a river! What does the Blae Man have planned for Sora?"** Rufus asked.

"Zen Headbutt!" Blaze Man ordered. Darmanitan levitated into the air and headed right down at Pikachu like a heat-seeking missle. Sora knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hurry Pikachu! Out of the way!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges Darmanitan's attack. Darmanitan goes up and then dives back down again. Pikachu kept dodging and dodging and Darmanitan kept coming right down at Pikachu.

"Darmanitan is darting right into Pikachu and not giving up," TK said.

"Is that what that Blaze guy had in mind right from the start?" Tristan asked.

"That's what is looks like. Blaze Man must have wanted to battle Pikachu and no other Pokémon," Duke said.

"That would make sense. Its common knowledge that Pikachu are the most recognizable Pokémon there is. Also, Pikachu are not indigenous to the Unova region," Illima said.

Darmanitan kept coming down right at Pikachu like a missle and Pikachu kept dodging the attacks. Sora knew Pikachu was going to slip up eventually and even if he had tagged Pikachu out for Kommo-o, it wouldn't matter since Kommo-o had taken loads of damage during the tournament. Pikachu had slipped just as Sora knew he would.

"uh-oh," Sora said. Darmanitan was cming down right at Pikachu.

 **"Darmanitan is coming down with that Zen Headbutt! Now it looks like it's all over now!"** Rufus announced.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped into the air and got onto Darmaintan's back. The crowd was amazed by what they were seeing.

 **"Talking about a miracle leap! Pikachu had jumped onto Darmanitan's back and he's riding on its back!"** Rufus announced.

 **"Pikachu had heard its trainer's voice and now it's holding on tight!"** Masked Royal announced. Blaze Man gritted his teeth as he wasn't expecting this to happen.

"No! This wasn't supposed to go down like this!" Blaze Man exclaimed.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave a real powerful Thunderbolt right at Darmanitan. The sparks of the electricity went everywhere, Hiroaki and his crew had ducked to prevent themselves from being shocked. Darmanitan fell to the ground with his eyes swirling as Pikachu is standing on right on top of him. The bell rings indicating both the battle and the tournament is now over.

 **"Sora had won PokéBrawl! Sora had won PokéBrawl! Sora had won PokéBrawl!"** Rufus exclaimed as the crowd had roared. Kairi smiled, knowing her boyfriend would pull through when it mattered to him the most.

Back in Porta Vista, the staff had started to celebrate Sora's victory. Over in Pallet Town, Sora's family, Terra, Aqua, Lea, Isa, and Kairi's grandmother were proud of Sora for winning the tournament.

Cameras flashed as Sora, Pikachu, Kommo-o, Ursaring, Kangaskhan, Primeape, and Heracross stood in the winner's circle. Rufus had present him the winner's trophy for first place. Nancy and some other journalists had bombarded Sora with loads of questions as he was being interviewd. Hiroaki and his crew were recording it all as were many. Sora even went through a meet and greet with many of his fans. Tai and Kari's parents even got the autgraph they wanted from him.

"Got it!" Yuuko said, happily.

"Gotta hand it Tai, he gave it his all in this," Susumo said.

"He did. I am proud of him. I couldn't be even prouder of him for everything he had," Yuuko said.

Weevil and Rex fumed with rage over the fact they didn't get their revenge match against Sora.

"I can't freaking believe we both got our asses handed to us on the first round!" Rex roared.

"And it was thanks to that big-haired goon!" Weevil added. "The next time we see him, he's toast!"

The two teens had sworn revenge on Tai as well for their defeat just the same as they had on Sora, Kairi, and Lana.

Once the competition's closing ceremony had concluded, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Togepi, Eevee, Azurill, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all head for the Pokémon Center to have his team healed up from their battles. Sora then gets an email from Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak must be congratulating me," Sora said. At the same time, he figured it had something to do with the red Gyarados he caught in the Lake of Rage. He made contact with the Pokémon professor as soon as he checked in Pikachu and the others.

"Sora, good. You've got my message! I'm glad we could talk like this," Professor Oak said smiling. Sora also smiled.

"Me too, professor. I'm going to guess you, my mom, Kairi's grandma, Lea, and Isa were watching," Sora guessed.

"Sure have. Your relatives along with Terra and Aqua have come all the way from Porta Vista as soon as your mother contacted them. They are mighty proud of you, Sora!" Professor Oak said. He took a deep breath. "There is another reason that I wanted you to talk to you."

"I figured as much. Would it have something to do with my red Gyarados, professor?" Sora asked in a sly tone. The professor laughed.

"Looks like you've caught me, Sora. I will admit, it does have a lot to do with your Gyarados. I am requesting that you refrain from adding your Gyarados into your team for a short time. I know, it sounds very irregular, but it's just I wanted to do some research on its unique coloring. But, only of if you're alright with it. I'm sorry to ask you for such a thing," Professor Oak said. Sora grinned.

"Why not? I had a feeling you were going to do something like that. I guess I can stick with my other Pokémon for a while until I hear it's okay to use my Gyarados again," Sora said.

"I was hoping you would be so understanding, Sora. But again, I am sorry to ask for such a selfish request," Professor Oak said.

"It's not a problem, professor. I just hope you would get what you need by the time I get to Blackthorn City," Sora said.

"I promise it won't take long, Sora," the professor assured the young Pokémon trainer. "I'll send you an email to confirm that it's going to be alright for you to use your Gyarados again. I wish you luck on your way, Sora."

"Thank you, professor. Goodbye," Sora said.

"Goodbye," Professor Oak said, hanging up.

Sora hung up as well and he rejoined his friends.

"So, what did the professor wanted to talk to you about, Sora?" Lillie asked.

"Two things, Lillie. He wanted to congratulate me for winning PokéBrawl. Also, he wanted to do some research on my Gyarados for a little while," Sora said.

"He seriously asked you for that?" Hapu asked.

"He did," Sora said. Riku blinked twice.

"You mean he wanted to have a look at that red Gyarados you caught at the Lake of Rage?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I have plenty of other Pokémon to use and he promised it wasn't going to take very long," Sora said.

"I'll have to admit, I was shocked when I saw it with my own eyes," Naminé said.

"You're not the first one, Naminé," Acerola said.

Sora had picked up Pikachu and the others. He accessed his Pokédex and he exchanged Heracross, Kommo-o, Ursaring, Primeape, and Kangaskhan for Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, and Silvally. Sora figured he would have Silvally with him just in case of any Ultra Beasts decided to show up.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine said their goodbyes to their friends and continued on their way to Blackthorn City. So, many more adventures were on the way soon.


	183. Sours For The Sweet

**Episode 183: Sours For The Sweet**

A few days had passed since Sora had taken part of PokéBrawl and since then, nothing was going on so far.

Except, that a couple of Kartana had shown up after in such a while. Lana spotted them coming right towards them.

"Everyone! Kartana coming our way! Two of them!" Lana shouted. Sora took out Silvally's Premier Ball and threw it.

"Go! Silvally!" Sora shouted. The Premier Ball opened and Silvally roars upon entry. Sora takes out his Fire Memory Disc and threw it over to Silvally, making it a Fire Type Pokémon. "Multi-Attack!" Silvally charges towards them with its signature attack and it quickly takes out both of the Kartana. Acerola and Mina threw the Beast Balls on the weakened Ultra Beasts and Sora had sent them both over to Professor Oak, so he could send them to Lusamine. "And done."

"For now. Good thing you had Silvally sent right over," Hapu said. Sora nodded knowing she was right. The group continued their way over to Blackthorn City.

Eleswhere in a temple, Gary is seen meditating and breathing deeply along with a Slowpoke. Making his entry is a boy wearing a black hood and he sat down next to Gary.

"Doing some deep thinking, are you?" The hooded figure asked. Gary opened his eye and sees the hooded boy sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" gary asked. The hooded figure takes off the hood and it's revealed to be Blue. He was shocked to see someone look exactly like him. "What the?! You look like me?!"

"I don't just look like you, Gary. The thing is, I am you and at the same time, I am not you," Blue said. "I'm just from a different world than this one. The name's Blue by the way."

"If you are from an another world like you say that you are, then why are you here?" Gary asked.

"I thought I would pop into this world and do some exploring. And when I saw you here, I figured something was up. Why the troubled expression?" Blue asked. Gary sighed.

"The thing is, I am not sure I want to be a Pokémon Master anymore. Not after everything that happened since losing to Edgar back at the Indigo Plateau. And the one rival I had been competing with had won it," Gary said.

"You're not sure if you wanna be a Pokémon Master anymore? Not something I would expect from alternate me," Blue said. "You said it was because you lost to some nobody?"

"A nobody who had me in a real sling before I knew what happened. His Blastoise took out my Blastoise because he had Mega Evolution. I wasn't expecting that to happen to me at all," Gary said. "And more." Blue got interested.

"What do you mean more?" Blue asked.

"The thing is, a girl who I used to be in love with had chosen Sora over me," Gary said.

"And what is it this Sora has that you don't?" Blue asked curiously.

"The thing is, Sora told me that I don't know a thing of respect for anyone, unlike him. But, the thing that I'm sure I should admit to you," Gary said.

"What's the other thing? I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me? Do it, do it, do it," Blue said. Gary sighed.

"Courage," Gary answered. "Sora is just the bravest person I have ever met and I can never admit it to him." Blue could tell how his counterpart felt.

"I know. I actually seen Sora's courage in action," Blue said. Gary looked right at his otherworldy self. "Yeah, that's right. I have been here before. Long story short, he's really something. I even saw you the first time I was here. And just between you and me, I thought of having all those cheerleaders with you was embarrassing. The same for that other Gary in some other world my rival visited before." Blue just laughed. "I just couldn't believe you had such an ego." He laughed again.

"I don't think that's funny," Gary hissed. "Is there a point in what you're saying?"

"So, what else is there about him?" Blue asked. Gary sighed again.

"Well, ever since we were little kids, he had been pretty popular with all of the girls in our class. And he's pretty funny. Many of the jokes he had were pretty bad, but a lot of us would laugh," Gary said.

"Hm. That's it?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. I can guess that's what she would like about Sora. If I truly cared about her, then I wouldn't have shoved her off of me when I was beating him up; and right in front of his Pokémon," Gary explained.

"I'm going to guess that might be the problem," Blue said. "The reason it happened is because you got distracted. Try to stay focused on and don't let up. Don't let anyone or anything distract you; not even a girl," Blue said.

"What about everything else?" Gary asked.

"That's going to be up to you. Whatever you decide after that is squarely up to you," Blue said, putting back on his hood. Blue takes his leave by taking out a different version of the device he, Red, Green, Ash, Misty, and Brock had used before. He presses the button and vanished before Gary's eyes.

"Could that other me be right? Was it because I got distracted? Was it the same way I was cocky?" Gary asked himself. He turned to the Slowpoke next to him. "Any ideas, Slowpoke?" The Slowpoke just stared at him blankly.

"Slow," Slowpoke yawned.

"I didn't think so," Gary sighed. Gary than began dwelling on what Sora had said to him just before the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. He remembered those things Sora said to him, like he took Professor Oak for granted because he was spoiled and snobbish. Also how Kairi would never love him. He even remembered when Kairi told him that she hated him, shattering his heart into a million pieces. Despite Kairi's hatred of Gary, he still loved her, but he didn't know how to let it go. The main reason he came to Johto was mainly to do some soul searching. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do even though he had come so far since he began his Pokémon training. He would have to heed his counterpart's advice about letting Kairi distracting him. But, the problem is he's not sure if he could.

Back over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine, they came to a town, but it was festive for some sort of reason. As they went through the town, they saw many stands being setup by many of the people, local or not.

"I wonder what's going on here," Lillie said.

"Whatever it is, it sure smells nice," Sophocles said, drooling.

"I can answer that for you," a young woman's voice spoke out. They all turned to see a young teenage creamy pale-skinned and slender girl of average height with shoulder-length dark, straight, brown hair that has a fringe, violet purple eyes, very large breasts; just as big as Cattleya's. She wore a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans. With her in her arms is a small, white Pokémon resembling a blob of milk. It has stubby arms with white eyes and drops of liquid splashing from its head. Its whole body is made of cream. "It's just the Bakers Town's annual Bread Making Festival. It just seems to be an appropriate name for the town since the festival is the town's proudest tradition."

"Milcery," the small Pokémon chirped.

"No wonder it's so festive around here," Sora said. He took a glance at the small Pokémon in her arms. "Huh? Wait a minute. Who's that Pokémon?" Sora took out his Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon.

 **Milcery, the Cream Pokémon**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **This Pokémon was born from sweet-smelling particles in the air. Its body is entirely made out of cream. They say that any patisserie visited by Milcery is guaranteed success and good fortune.**

"Milcery, huh?" Sora asked, putting his Pokédex away.

"Judging by your reaction, this is your first time seeing Milcery, right?" The girl asked.

"To be honest, yeah. Never would have imagined a Pokémon with a body made of cream," Sora said.

"Oh, she's just so cute and she smells very sweet," Kairi cooed.

"That's what I thought when I first met her," the girl said. "Are any of you entering any bakeries for the festival?" The group all looked among themselves.

"Not exactly. But, since we now know what's going on, we might as well stick around," Kiawe said.

"I was thinking of the same thing," Sora said. He turned to Sophocles and chuckled. "The same thing can be said for Sophocles since he just wanna to be in it for the treats." Sophocles shifted his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sophocles fibbed. Everyone wasn't buying it and they all laughed.

"Oh, sure you weren't," Sora said teasingly. The girl laughed as well.

"I hope all of you enjoy yourselves while you're here," the girl said. She takes her leave of the group.

As they walked through the stands, the group was amazed by how much bakeries were presented there. Among the stands is a teenage boy that has dark green hair and has the same dark skin as Mallow. He wore a chefs outfit and he had a twig sticking out his mouth. He also has a Lickitung at his side. He was setting up when he spots a familiar face and he smiles.

"Mallow?! Is that you?!" The boy called out. The group stopped when they heard him.

"Ulu? I don't believe it! It's really you!" Mallow exclaimed cheerfully.

"Mallow Bro!" Lana added. Sora and Kairi were confused when they heard Lana call him that.

"Lana, Lillie, Illima, and everyone else too! You're all here!" Ulu said happily. "I can't believe you're all here! Are Riku and Hau here too?!"

"They are. And so is my brother," Lillie said.

He sets his sights on the couple with Mallow and her friends.

"So, who are they?" Ulu asked.

"Big brother, this is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi. We've been traveling with them for a very long while," Mallow said. She turned to the couple with a smile. "Sora, Kairi, I want you to meet my big brother Ulu and his partner Lickitung."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ulu," Sora said.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"We heard so much about you from Mallow," Kairi added.

"Same to you," Ulu said. "It's kinda too bad because I thought you would have been Mallow's boyfriend instead." Sora and Mallow winced and Kairi puffed up her cheeks again.

"Ulu!" Mallow shouted in embarrassment. Ulu laughed.

"I'm just kidding, little sis," Ulu said, rubbing her head. "I just wanted to tease you after so long."

"So, putting all jokes aside, we heard that you've been traveling the world to be the a better chef," Sora said.

"That's right," Ulu said.

"I can guess you came here to share your works, hm?" Hapu asked.

"I sure did. And along the way, I met an incredibly sweet and kind girl," Ulu said, lovingly. Mallow sighed as she knew where this was going.

"Here we go again," Mallow groaned.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

Kairi leans right into Lillie as she got curious about something.

"Is he like this whenever there are pretty girls involved?" Kairi asked as she whispered.

"You do remember Nina back in her pancake restaurant, don't you?" Lillie answered with a question.

"Sure I do. Why?" Kairi asked.

"Ulu used to have such a crush on her," Lillie explained. "Whenever he would see her, then he would start acting funny and think that he and her are getting married."

"What happened to that dream of his?" Kairi asked.

"He found out that she had already been engaged. You and Sora already met her husband when we were in Alola together," Lillie said. Kairi understood that Ulu had waited way longer than he should have to ask for hand in marriage. She had to ask this question.

"How did he take the news at first?" Kairi asked.

"Not too well," Lillie said. "But he got over it quick, and he left to continue to being a better chef."

"So, big bro. How and when did you meet this girl?" Mallow asked curiously.

"It was just after seeing you and dad after so long," Ulu said. "I was going to try harder to be a better chef when I met the beautiful girl in the world; Melody. It was appropriate because her voice sounded like music when she spoke; almost like she was singing." He then had hearts in his eyes. "It was love at first sight! It was like a fairytale! She and I have been traveling together sharing our delicious masterpieces everywhere we went!" Mallow found it amazing she was with him for that long.

"How nice, Ulu. I'm sure she's very nice," Mallow said.

"Oh she is. And I can gurantee that both you and dad will love her!" Ulu said.

"I'm back, Ulu," a familiar female voice said. The group turned around and saw the girl and Milcery from before. She was surprised to see the group again so soon. "Oh! It's you again." Mallow was shocked to see that her brother's special sweetheart is the girl they had just met.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me that you're..." Mallow trailed on. She giggles.

"That's right. My name is Melody. It's nice to see you again," Melody said.

"So, you met my little sister and her friends earlier?" Ulu asked.

"I have. I just happen to overhear them and they were wondering about the baking festival going on. I never thought to run into your sister," Melody said. She took a look over to Mallow. "And I'm going to guess that you must be Mallow."

"Yes," Mallow admitted.

"Wow, you're even cuter than Ulu told me you are," Melody said, giving Ulu's sister a hug. Mallow found herself almost suffocating on her breasts. "You were right, Ulu. I do love her just as you said I would."

"It didn't even take as long as I thought it would," Ulu said.

"Well, since you now know my name, I would like introduce you to the others. This is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi, along with Lillie, Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, Hapu, and my best friend Lana."

"Hi Mallow Bro's girlfriend," Lana greeted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"So, sis, what are you and your friends doing here in the Johto region?" Ulu asked. Mallow explained to her older brother about their experiences since meeting Sora and Kairi in Cerulean City. She told him about the experince they had and the Pokémon they met along the way. She even showed him her Weepinbell, Jumpluff, Vileplume, and Bellossom along with Tsareena. Ulu wasn't surprised to see her love for Grass Types was still intact. He was surprised to see her Steenee had evolved since the last time. She had left out being in other worlds since she knew he wouldn't believe her if she did. And she also left out the part where she and the rest were kidnapped by Team Rocket, since she didn't want her brother to worry. "You got yourself some good Pokémon here, Mallow. Especially your Tsareena. The last time I saw her is when she was just a Steenee"

"She evolved not too long after seeing you again, big bro. Does dad know about you and her yet?!" Mallow asked, getting giddy.

"He does. When I told him about him, he was very surprised to hear it. He was so excited, he almost had a heart attack," Ulu said.

"Have you introduced her to him yet?" Mallow asked.

"Just over the phone, Mallow," Melody said. "But, there is something he doesn't know just yet." Mallow and all of her friends were curious to what she had to say. "Do you wanna tell them or should I?"

"I think we both should. It's best that she knows right now anyway," Ulu said.

"What?" Mallow asked. Ulu and Melody smiled and held up their hands and both had a ring on each of their hands.

"We're getting married!" Ulu and Melody announced.

There was a silence for a moment since it was announced. Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the Alolan nine looked at Mallow as she looked down at the ground for a moment. She then looked back at the both of them with her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Really?!" Mallow exclaimed happily. "Congratulations to the both of you! When did you decide that? Who proposed to who?"

"Actually, I proposed to him," Melody admitted. "When I asked him to marry me, he was so excited he almost fainted. It was just the cutest thing." Sora and Kairi smiled as they blushed.

"It must be nice to marry someone most important to you," Sora and Kairi said in their thoughts.

They soon went into fantasy mood as they thought of themselves getting married at Professor Oak's lab with Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon present. There, Delia and Kairi's grandma were crying with Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Isa, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, and the Alolan nine and the other Pokémon were baring witness to the event. Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, Guil, Impidimp, Takuya, Aguni, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Yugi, Zeraora, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, and Serenity were also attending. Just when Sora and Kairi were about to kiss, they were interrupted from their shared fantasy by Lickitung licking them both.

"Licki!" Lickitung said.

"Nice if you to ruin a good daydream!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in unison.

"What were you two daydreaming about?" Lana asked in a teasing tone. Sora and Kairi both realized what they blurted out and they ended up blushing.

"Nothing," Sora and Kairi lied.

The Alolan nine weren't buying it one bit, but they decided not to bug the couple about it.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Mallow, Melody popped the question to me just last week. And I thought it would be a good idea to tell you and dad as a surprise," Ulu said.

"And what a surprise," Sora said.

"When do you think you should tell your dad, Ulu?" Acerola asked.

"We were thinking after the festival," Ulu said.

"We just figured he would be too busy since running the family resturant in Alola," Melody said. "We also decided to head down there soon." Mallow smiled and hugged them both.

"I am so very happy for the both of you. Where are you going to get married?" Mallow asked.

"We haven't decided yet. But, enough about the wedding. We have something that we want to share for you," Ulu said.

"What is it? What is it?" Sophocles asked, getting anxious.

"Just come with us and you'll see for yourselves," Ulu said. The young chef and his fiance led the group to a cabin they're renting and he presented the group a squared bread dish with a yellow fruit on the center. "And here you go. There's plenty for everyone."

"Looks tasty," Sophocles drooled.

"No offense to Kairi's cooking, but Mallow's cooking is the best," Lana said.

"No offense taken, Lana," Kairi said.

"It looks delicious," Lillie said.

"It must be good," Kiawe said.

"Then, let's dig right in," Sora stated.

"You don't need to tell me twice, Sora," Hapu said.

"Down the hatch!" Sora, Kairi, and eight of the Alolan nine all said. They all took a bite of the bread pastry. The faces of Sora, Kiawe, and Hapu puckered up when the faces of Kairi, Lillie, Illima, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina all had a look of bliss on their faces.

"So sweet," Kairi, Lillie, Illima, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina all beamed.

"So sour!" Sora, Kiawe, and Hapu exclaimed with their lips puckered. Pikachu's lips were also puckered while Togepi's face was blissed. The Pichu's faces lit up when they ate some. Kairi was surprised to hear her boyfriend and a couple of her friends say that.

"You think it's sour?" Lillie asked.

"But, it's sweet and yummy," Sophocles said, eating another one.

"Sweet and yummy?! It's completley sour!" Kiawe stated.

"I mean, how can you not taste how sour it is?!" Hapu added. She turned to Sora. "Help me out here, Sora!"

"Sour, sour, sour, sour, sour, sour!" Sora confirmed. She looked over to Pikachu and saw his face all puckered. She turned to her older brother.

"Why did you make bread that tastes like that?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Well, I thought of using berries that a Pokémon would like," Ulu answered nervously. "And the way to do that is by using these Grepa Berries." He holds one up.

"So, it was Grepa Berries," Lillie said.

"Grepa Berries?" Kairi asked. Lillie turned to Kairi.

"Grepa Berries can either sweet or sour. The problem with them is, yu can't tell just by looking at them," Lillie stated.

"So, the ones we ate are the sweet ones," Kairi started.

"The ones Sora, Kiawem and Hapu ate were the sour ones," Sophocles finished. Sora looked over to the plate.

"I'm going to give this one a try," Sora said, taking one. He took a bite and his face puckered up again and with tears in his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! How can you tell which is sweet and which is sour?!" Kairi hands her boyfriend some bottled water.

"Here Sora! Have some water!" Kairi said. Sora took the water and he guzzled it down like a a Qwilfish inhaling water.

"Is he entering both sweet and sour bread?" Sophocles asked, tilting his head. Lana stroke her chin.

"How do you know which is which?" Lana asked.

"That's a very good question," Illima said. Ulu chuckled.

"There's no problem with my Lickitung!" Ulu proclaimed.

"Lickitung!" Lickitung said, sending its tongue everywhere. He places a whole bunch of Grepa Berries on the table.

"Show them what you can do!" Ulu said. Lickitung uses its tongue and sends the berries flying. He catches some of them with the basket he's holding. "Way to go! That's it!" He then washes the berries in a bowl filled with water. He takes one and throws it to Sora. He catches it. "Here, Sora! Give it a try!"

"I don't know. Are you sure it's safe?" Sora asked.

"Just give it a bite and you'll see. It'll be great, I promise," Ulu assured him. Sora was skeptical, but Ulu did promise him it was going to be alright. He reluctantly took a bite of the berry and his face lit up.

"It is sweet!" Sora beamed.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked.

"Lickitung has such a keen sense of taste, that he can detect if a berry is either sweet or sour even with the skin on," Ulu said.

"Lickitung!" Lickitung said, swaying his tongue in the air.

"So, you couldn't just right from the start?" Sora asked. Ulu winced when Sora asked him that. "Could you?" Sora glared at him with a stern face.

"I could," Ulu admitted. "Sorry about that, Sora. I only meant it to be a demonstration." He held his hands up.

"Demonstration?" Mallow shook her head.

"Go easy on him, Mallow. He didn't any harm. It's not like he was trying to poison anyone," Melody said. Mallow sighed because she knew her future sister-in-law was right. Ulu does try hard.

On the very next day, it was the day of the bakery festival and the smell of pastries filled the air. The townspeople and Pokémon living there were enjoying the festival and the couple decided to have some alone time along with Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu accompanying them.

"Having a good time, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"As long it's with you, I'm always having a good time," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he placed his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Then, that's all that makes the difference," Sora said.

Over to eight of the Alolan nine, they were wondering around the festival and they were amazed by how many bakeries there were.

"Just look at how many places there are," Acerola said.

"Melody wasn't kidding. This place is packed," Kiawe said.

"Totally," Mina said.

"We should meet up with Mallow's stand. I'm sure Sora and Kairi are with them right now," Hapu suggested.

"Good idea. I'm sure they'll be waiting for us right now," Lillie said.

Over to the couple, they came across a tall man and he has two squirrel-like Pokémon with him. One is gray and has round cheeks. The Pokémon's fur is mostly tan, but the tip of its tail and ears are dark brown. It also has yellow markings at the base of its ears, and the areas around its eyes and its belly are white. Finally, it has short limbs and a yellow nose. The other one is red and obese. It tan and brown fur, black eyes, and round cheeks with yellow "freckles" on them. It also has a yellow nose, a buck tooth, stubby limbs, and a huge tail. He took a look at the couple and smiled.

"It must be nice to be out with your own special sweetheart partaking in a festival like this one," the man said. Sora and Kairi stopped and looked right him and the two Pokémon with him. "I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself."

"It's okay," Sora said, accepting his apology.

"We're just happy to be together, that's all," Kairi added.

"From the looks of you two, I don't doubt it for a second," the man said. Sora took a look over to the two squirrel Pokémon quite curiously. He noticed his expression. "I take it that you're interested in my Skwovet and Greedent, I presume?"

"Skwovet and Greedent?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

 **Skwovet, the Cheeky Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Skwovet are commonly found all around the Galar region. Skwovet is known to stuff its face with berries and does so, nonstop. It does so, to make its cheeks puff up. Skwovet even comes to farms to search for berries and is uneasy when its cheeks are empty.**

 **Greedent, the Greedy Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Skwovert**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Like Skowvet, it is common throughout the Galar region. Greedent has teeth that are strong enough to chew through the toughest of berry shells. It usually stashes so many berries in its tail, they fall out constantly. Greedent is so slow-witted, it doesn't even notice the loss.**

"What do you know, a pair of Pokémon that loves to eat as much as a Munchlax and a Snorlax," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"I take it, this is the first time you two have seen Skwovet and Greedent, yes?" The man asked. Sora and Kairi nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised, since they're common in the Galar region just as your Pokédex said."

"You're from there, too?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am, my boy. I have been traveling the world for many years now and it looks like I came just in time for the festival. Out of all the places have been to in all my travels, this town is my favorite place to travel by," the man said. "By the way, my name is Jonathan. And of course you already know Skwovet and Greedent."

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Kairi," she introduced.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"A pleasure to meet you," Jonathan said. "I apologize for interuppting the both of you."

"It's no big deal," Sora assured him.

After spending some time speaking with Jonathan, the couple met up with their friends and they found it odd that there weren't any Grepa Bread ready.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

"I don't see any bread," Lana said.

"Maybe it's still baking in the oven," Kiawe guessed.

"That could be it," Sora said. Mallow walked by with Tsareena and she looked stressed. "Hey, Mallow." She turned to her friends.

"Oh, hi Sora," Mallow greeted.

"Is your bread still baking?" Sora asked.

"We've got a problem," Mallow said.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"The way things are going now, we might not be able to bake any bread," Mallow said. Kairi and the Alolan nine were shocked to hear it and Sora just had a bad feeling something bad happened.

"Tell me that there was a problem with the oven," Sora pleaded in his thoughts. She led her friends to her brother and saw how pale he looked. Melody sat beside him and did her best to comfort him.

"There, there, Ulu. It wasn't your fault," Melody assured him.

"What happened to him?" Lana asked.

"He looks so pale," Kiawe said.

"You see, when we were bringing all of the ingredients," Mallow explained. It turns Ulu and Melody got so worked up about their wedding plans, Ulu didn't pay attention to the rolling pin and he tripped and pulls down the cart, accidentally sending the sweet Grepa Berries flying straight into the mouth of a sleeping Snorlax as it was yawning. All three of them blanced when that happened. Mallow finished, "And so there went our sweet Grepa Berries."

"It's all my fault," Ulu said. Mallow turned to her brother. "This only happened because I let my guard down."

"That doesn't sound good," Acerola said.

"You don't have any more sweet Greppa Berries left, do you?" Sora asked.

"No we don't. The only ones we have left are sour and not one of them is going to save us now," Melody said.

"You mean you don't have any sweet berries back at the cabin?" Sophocles asked.

"Not one," Ulu simply said. "And just the leftover sour berries, Melody said."

"Man, sounds like such a waste. I mean, it's not like we can just make them sweet," Sora said. An idea popped up in Mallow's head.

"Wait a minute! That's it!" Mallow proclaimed. Everyone including Ulu all looked right at her.

"What's it?" Ulu asked.

"We can make some jelly using those sour Grepa Berries! And we can sweeten the jelly!" Mallow explained.

"Sweeten the jelly?" Kairi asked.

"That's right! I can go and get them," Mallow said.

"How about you let me and Charizard go get them instead?" Kiawe suggested.

"And the rest of us can help you out," Sora stated.

"If there's anything we can do, please tell us," Lillie said.

"Now don't be shy," Lana said.

"And don't forget we wanna sample some of that yummy bread too, you know," Sophocles said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sophocles," hapu said.

"It'll be the first time that I'll be making bread and it'll be such a fun learning experience," Kairi said.

"Thanks so much, everyone!" Mallow beamed. Ulu and Melody were mighty proud that Mallow had such good friends. Kiawe and his Charizard came back after a couple of minutes to get the sour Grepa Berries while Lillie, Lana, and Mina helped by washing the berries in the local fountain. Ulu, Sora, Kairi, Mallow, Sophocles, and Illima helped with the dough. Melody got the bread ready and Sora had Typhlosion use Flamethrower to bake the bread. Mallow sampled the Grepa Berry jelly while Sopholces had some on his face. "You know what? I think there's something missing."

"Really? I think it's good now," Sophocles said. Kairi had Steenee had shook her head as she was sprinkling some Sweet Scent. The Pichu became enchanted by the sweet-smelling aroma and went up to the fruit Pokémon. Kairi giggled at the sight.

"Looks like you two like Steenee's Sweet Scent," Kairi said. Mallow then got an idea.

"That's it! Kairi, you don't mind if I have your Steenee use her Sweet Scent?" Mallow asked.

"I don't have a problem, Mallow," Kairi said. Steenee sprinkled Sweet Scent into the Grepa Jelly, making it sparkle and glitter.

"Now for the final test," Mallow said, taking a taste. "It's perfect!"

"And these are perfect as well!" Ullu stated. Mallow covered the freshly baked bread with the jelly and set them on the trays. The smell of Steenee's Sweet Scent filled the air and it started to draw in a crowd. It didn't take long before a crowd started to come to have some. Even Jonathan along with Skwovet and Greedent to have a taste. It wasn't long before it was sold out completley. "I'm sorry, everyone. We are completley sold out. Thanks for your business." Ulu turned to the group with a bif smile. "Thank you so very much, everyone. We couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm glad that it sold out, but I'm bummed that I didn't get to sample any," Sophocles said, drooling.

"It's such a shame. I would have liked to have a taste of that too," Sora said. Mallow came out holding a tray with some of the Grepa Jelly bread.

"Surprise everyone! I saved you some!" Mallow said.

"Sweet!" Sophocles cheered.

Everyone took one each and they all liked the taste of the bread they had made. Kairi even fed a piece to Togepi.

"Does that taste good, Togepi?" Kairi asked.

"Toge," Togepi beamed. Mallow brought some more of the bread.

"Here are some for you too!" Mallow said.

Pikachu, the Pichu, Steenee, Tsareena, Weepinbell, Jumpluff, Vileplume, and Bellossom enjoyed the bread as well.

The judges had called all those taking part of the festival to announce the winner.

"The winner for this year's Bakers Town Festival are Ulu and Melody for their delicious jelly bread!" The judge announced. Everyone applauded for the engaged couple for their treat. Ulu and Melody came onto the platform and accepted their trophy. "The exquisite harmony between the Grepa Berry Jelly and the use of Sweet Scenet was the dediding factor that contributed in the brilliant moment in the culinary arts."

"Thank you so very much!" Melody said.

"We didn't do it alone. It was also thanks to my sister and her friends who made this possible," Ulu stated.

Shortly after the festival had concluded, Mallow gave her brother and his fiance one last hug.

"It was wonderful to see you again," Mallow said. And she turns to Melody. "And it was very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mallow. I'm hoping that you would be attending the wedding," Melody said.

"That's a promise," Mallow said. "Just promise that you'll take care of him."

"I will," Melody vowed.

"And don't you forget to let dad know about your engagement, Ulu," she reminded her brother."

"Don't worry, Mallow. I won't," Ulu said. "It was nice seeing all of you again. And it was nice meeting you, Sora and Kairi."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ulu," Sora said.

"I hope we get to see you again," Kairi said.

"Same here," Ulu said.

With that said, the group said their goodbyes to Mallows brother and her future sister-in-law and continued on their way to Blackthorn City. Who knows what other adventures awaits them.


	184. Sora vs Plumeria

**Episode 184: Sora** **vs Plumeria**

 **Before we get this chapter started, I would like to say that there will be a surprise in store towards the end of the chapter; a surprise so shocking, it will even surprise me. What could that surprise be? Just read it and find out for yourselves.**

A few days had passed since Sora and Kairi had met Mallow's older brother Ulu and his fiance Melody and partook in the bread festival. Mallow couldn't be happier to hear that her brother is getting married and she couldn't help but wonder how her father would react to hear this bit of news.

Just when the group was going down further, they suddenly heard a loud scream. Everyone rushed over to see a wild Skarmory attacking a man and a Weepinbell.

"They're in trouble!" Lillie gasped.

"It's agood thing that we're here, because that Skarmory is going to get it!" Sora stated. He turned to his partner. "Go get it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and went after the armor bird Pokémon. Skarmory was about to swipe down at the man and Weepinbell when Pikachu came and used Iron Tail onto Skarmory's talons. Skarmory didn't like having its attack interuppted by the mouse Pokémon. Skarmory had now set its sights onto Pikachu. Kairi and the Alolan nine went over to the troubled man and Pokémon.

"Are you alright, sir?" Acerola asked.

"I am, thanks to you," the man said.

"Bell, bell," Weepinbell said.

Skarmory dove right down with its talons glowing and heading right towards Pikachu.

"Skarmory is moving in with Metal Claw! Dodge by using Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashed along the ground, making Skarmory miss. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Skarmory, but it dodges the attack and dove down to Pikachu again. "Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges again and Skarmory once again misses its target. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt, shocking Skarmory good. "Now use another Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at the armor bird Pokémon landing a hit. Skarmory fell to the ground. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at the weakened Skarmory. The Pokéball wobbles around fiercelessly. Sora knew it wasn't going to be an easy catch. Kairi, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine knew it wasn't going to be easy either. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. His Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Skarmory with him. He decided to keep Skarmory in exchange for Silvally. "Got myself a Skarmory." Sora went over to the Pokéball containing his latest catch. He went over to the man and his Weepibell. "Any idea why that Skarmory just attack you like that?"

"I wish I knew. That Skarmory just came out of nowhere and attacked the both us. Maybe, it must because we were on its territory. But, I'm just glad you kids came along and saved me," the man said.

"We are too, because there's no telling what would happen if we haven't," Sora said.

"Absolutely," the man agreed. "Thank you very much for saving me and my Weepinbell."

The group took their leave of the man as they continued on their way. A few more days later, the group made it to a nearby town to rest their Pokémon. Kairi came in with something for the two of them; a footlong meatball sandwich and a couple cans of lemonade.

"Hungry Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled and took a can.

"Yep. It was such perfect timing," Sora said. Kairi handed Sora the sandwiches and he used his pocket knife to cut it in half for the two of them. "Here you go, Kairi." He hands one half to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said, taking the half. She took a bite out of hers as Sora took a bite out of his. She took a look over to Sora. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things, Kairi. Mostly about you," Sora admitted. She giggled.

"I think about you too," Kairi said. But, what are you really thinking about?"

"Well, since you see right through me, I guess I would like to say that we should do something fun sometimes. I mean with just the two of us. Also, we still owe Riku and Naminé for that double date," Sora said.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, it's been quite a while since we just had a night to ourselves," Kairi pointed out. "Pretty much since the Whirl Islands."

"We really have to make plans for that double date the next time we see them," Sora stated.

"I hope so. We could have Pikachu and Eevee babysit Togepi, Azurill, and the Pichu while we're out. And I'm sure, Lillie, Illima, and the others won't mind lending a hand," Kairi said. Sora took a sip of his lemonade.

At the enterance of the Pokémon Center, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had entered and they started looking around for Sora. Coming in was also a familiar face. It was Plumeria. Her outfit is almost the same, but the only things different about her is she wore a gray bandana with Salazzle patterns on her head, a watch on her right wrist, and matching pants to her bandana. She no longer had her Team Skull necklace, tattoo, and bracelet. And she didn't have her white eyeshadows.

"Are you sure this is where he's going to be?" Plumeria asked.

"He should be on his way to Blackthorn City for his last Gym battle, and you did want to come along with us," Terra said.

"Yes, to battle him," Plumeria stated.

If you're wondering what is Plumeria is doing in the Johto region, then this will be your answer.

(Flashback, just a couple of days after PokéBrawl)

It was almost late at night, Ventus, his family, and his friends were just coming home when they spotted a young woman with yellow and pink hair standing outside their house.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?" Danny asked.

"Actually, you can," Plumeria said. "I am searching for a Pokémon trainer who goes by the name of Sora Ketchum. I have heard that he has family living here, right?"

"Yes. He is our nephew," Cattleya said.

"Why does Sora interest you so much, um..." Aqua paused.

"The name's Plumeria. I came from the Alola region to search for Sora Ketchum and to battle him," Plumeria bluntly said.

"Well, miss Plumeria, you won't find him here. He's in the Johto region along with his friends. My son and his two friends are planning to head down there tomorrow," Danny said.

"Johto?" Plumeria asked. "Then, that's where I should go," Plumeria said.

"Not tonight. To get there, you will have to head for Saffron City. But, the Magnet Train should be already closed and it's an awful long walk," Danny said.

"I can manage," Plumera said.

"I don't doubt it, but we can't let you go out when it's about to be late. There's a heavy storm heading here," Cattleya said.

"Like I said, I can manage," Plumeria said.

"You should consider staying for the night. I won't take no for an answer," Cattleya told her. Plumeria could see she such kindness in her. It was almost the same kindness she used to give the grunts in Team Skull, in her own way. Plumeria didn't have a choice but to consider the offer.

"Fine. Just as long it's for the night," Plumeria said. Terra and Aqua had gone home, but Plumeria had entered the house. She didn't know what she was thinking about entering the place. She looked around the place and saw how nice it was, and nothing like the hangout she and Guzma had along with Team Skull. She followed Cattleya to the room she'll be staying in and saw some photos of whom she guessed is Sora. She saw happiness on his face while she didn't have a happy childhood. She could only remember her abusive family and how they made feel like she was nothing. Plumeria hated her family so much, she ran away to get away from them. She eventually met Guzma at some point and became a member of Team Skull. Once she arrived to the room she could how it's a real bedroom and not the place her parents placed her in as a child. She could see how small it was, but it was nice. One the very next morning after breakfast, she decided to head off to find Sora. "You mentioned Sora is in the Johto region; then that's where I'm going to go."

"If you want, we can take down to Saffron City since we know the way," Danny offered. Plumeria turned to the family and nodded.

"I would appreciate that," Plumeria said.

Terra and Aqua had come along for the trip as they had arrived in Saffron City aboard the Magnet Train; mostly to watch Ventus. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were tagging along for the ride to accompany Sora once again since earning the Volcano and Earth Badges and straight up to the Pokémon League. Ventus hugged his mother and father and boarded with Terra, Aqua, and Plumeria to find Sora.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna see Sora again!" Ventus said happily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Ven. We just need to know where he's at first," Aqua said.

"He should be heading for Blackthorn City for his last Gym battle, so that's where we should start looking," Ventus said.

"He's right, Aqua. He should have earned seven Gym Badges in Johto by now, so that's where we should go," Terra said.

Once they arrived, they given a ride down to the town where PokéBrawl had taken place and headed down to the road in Bakers Town, The man from before along with his Weepinbell had stated he had seen them.

"Oh yes. I had seen this particular group. They came to my aide when a rogue Skarmory had attacked both me and my Weepinbell," the man said. "That boy saved my just by capturing that Pokémon.

"Where did they go after that?" Terra asked.

"They went down in that road," the man pointed in the direction Sora, Kairi, and the rest had gone. "There should be a Pokémon Center in that direction. And I hope you do find him."

"Bell, bell," Weepinbell said.

Getting what they needed, they headed down to the direction they went.

(Present day)

They found Sora and Kairi enjoying their meal together. Ventus went up behind his cousin. Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu looked up to see Ventus by he silently shushed them. Ventus then grabs Sora from behind, catching him completely by surprise.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi giggled when she saw who it was.

"Nice to see you, Ven," Kairi said.

"Ven?" Sora asked. Ventus let's go of him and he turns to see his younger cousin. "Ven! It is you! What are you doing here?"

"Just came here to see you, Sora," Ventus said.

"When did you come down here to Johto?" Sora asked.

"Days ago. Just wanted to see you again," Ventus said.

"There is no way your mom and dad would let you come down here all by yourself," Sora stated.

"They didn't," Aqua said, coming up from behind. Sora, Kairi, and Ventus turned to see her. Coming along was Terra and a young woman they are not familiar with. "They sent us along with him."

"Hey Terra, Aqua. Didn't think you and Ven would show up," Sora said. He took a look over to Plumeria. "Um, who is this?"

"My name is Plumeria. And I came all this way to challenge you into a battle," Plumeria stated.

"Plumeria?" Sora asked. Kairi gasped.

"Wait a minute, Sora! She's that Team Skull girl Lillie and the others told us about!" Kairi stated.

"I was with Team Skull, until it had disbanded," Plumeria said.

Sora and Kairi had some serious doubts. The Alolan nine were shocked and surprised to see Plumeria of all people with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"Plumeria?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Hapu hissed.

"You don't she tracked us down here just to get revenge on us for Team Skull's disbandment, do you?" Kiawe asked.

"No one jump to conclusions," Illima said. "We really don't know the whole story. We should approach her carefully." Everyone else was skeptical, but they had to trust him. The Alolan nine came up to their friends and Plumeria. She turned to see them.

"I remember all of you. You're some of those Pokémon Schoolkids. I guess the rumors about you traveling around wasn't some wild rumor," Plumeria said.

"We weren't expecting to see you again after so long, Plumeria," Lillie said.

"What are you doing here?" Acerola asked.

"If you're thinking that I came all the way down here, then you've got it all wrong. I didn't even know you were even here; and I had no idea you bunch were hanging with the Pokémon League champion until now," Plumeria said.

"We got some questions to ask you. How did you even get here? And why are you with them?" Sophocles asked, pointing to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. "I got here by using that train to get to Saffron City to Goldenrod City. Those three tagged along because they said they liked hanging with you."

"When we got home, we found her just standing outside of Ven's house and she said she was looking for Sora," Terra said.

"Danny and Cattleya let her stay for the night since it was so late," Aqua added. "When we got back to the Johto region, we figured you would be heading to Blackthorn City and this Pokémon Center is just on the way there."

"There was a guy on the way over here who told us that he saw you and he told us how you saved him by catching a Skarmory," Ventus said.

"And now that we have come here, I have something to do," Plumeria said. She stood in front of Sora glaring at him. She takes out a Pokéball and points it at him. "I am challenging you to a battle." Sora was at a loss to what was happening.

"Wait a minute. You mean you came all the way out here just to challenge me to a battle?" Sora asked.

"I did, and it was worth it. What do you say, Sora?" Plumeria asked. Sora wasn't sure if he should accept this challenge from the former Team Skull Admin. He knew he couldn't possibly get out of it, so he had to accept.

"Okay Plumeria. Since you came all this way, then I'll have to take you up on that offer," Sora said. "How do you wanna do this?"

"A five-on-six battle. Outside of the Pokémon Center. I'll be waiting for you," Plumeria said. She steps outside of the Pokémon Center.

"You should be careful when you battle against her, Sora. Plumeria is a real tough aooponent," Lillie said.

"Something I should know?" Sora asked.

"Plumeria specializes with Poison Types. She's not someone you should take too lightly," Kiawe warned.

"Sora, are you sure you wanna do this?" Kairi asked.

"She did come here to challenge me and I should consider it. Also, five against six sounds pretty challenging, so let's see how that goes," Sora said. Sora went up to Nurse Joy and picked up his Pokémon as did Kairi Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine. The group stepped outside and went to the battlefield just outside.

"I've been waiting for you, Sora," Plumeria said. "I almost started to think yu weren't gonna come at all," Plumeria said.

"I never turn away from a challenge, Plumeria," Sora stated.

"I didn't think you were. But, if Guzma were here instead of me, he would have thought that about you," Plumeria said. "In case you've forgotten, we use six Pokémon each and the battle's over if none of our Pokémon can battle no longer."

"I haven't forgotten and that's a deal," Sora said. Both trainers got ready for their battle and chose their first Pokéballs. "Ill go first! Go! Skarmory!" The Pokéball opens and Skarmory comes right out with a loud cry.

"Go! Gengar!" Plumeria shouted. The Pokéball opens and out comes her Gengar.

"Sora has made a smart move sending out a Steel Type since Poison Type attacks should have no effect on them," Terra said.

"You're right, but I don't think she's too worried about that," Kiawe said.

"Gengar! Shadow Ball!" Plumeria ordered. Gengar fired Shadow Ball and hurled it right towards the armor bird Pokémon.

"Skarmory! Dodge and use Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Skarmory flew above Shadow Ball and dove right down right at the ghostly Pokémon. Skarmory swipes her claws right at Gengar. "Now use Steel Wing!" Skarmory's metallic wings glows and heads towards Gengar.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Plumeria ordered. Gengar avoids Skarmory's attack just by floating in the air and she misses her mark. "Use Dazzling Gleam!" Gengar creates a rainbow sphere and hurls it right at Skarmory. The attack strikes Skarmory on the mark.

"She took a pretty bad hit," Kairi said.

"Normally, a Fairy Type attack shouldn't be able to much damage on a Steel Type like Skarmory," Lillie said.

"Gengar! Use another Dark Pulse!" Plumeria ordered.

"Dodge and move in with Steel Wing!" Sora ordered. Skarmory moved in to deliever a blow to Gengar. Skarmory landed a blow onto Gengar. "Now use Night Slash!" Skarmory flew towards Gengar and landed a critical blow onto Gengar. The shadow Pokémon fell to the ground and out of exhaustion. Plumeria calls back her fallen Gengar.

"Not bad, Sora. You're better than I thought you were," Plumeria said, taking out her next Pokéball. "But this one is now walk in the park as you'll see. Go! Muk!" She threw her Pokéball and out comes an Alolan Muk. Sora calls back his Skarmory and takes out Feraligatr's Pokéball.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Sora shouted. He threw the Pokéball and Feraligatr comes out and pumps its muscles upon entry.

"Muk! Use Toxic!" Plumeria ordered. Muk fired a purple fluid right at Feraligatr.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Feraligatr avoids the purple fluid and it starts bubbling.

"Toxic again! Keep firing until you land a hit!" Plumeria called out. Muk kept firing Toxic again and again and Feraligatr kept avoiding the attack. One of them lands a hit on Feraligatr. He got badly poisoned. "Now fire Venoshock!" Muk fires a stream of purple, poisonous liquid from its Feraligatr, causing heavy damage.

"What just happened?!" Ventus asked.

"That Venoshock happened," Lana said.

"It causes heavy damage when the target is poisoned," Lillie said.

"Looks like Sora is going to have a hard time with this Muk," Acerola said.

"Now use Poison Fang!" Plumeria ordered. Muk moved in with its fangs glowing purple and coming for the poisoned big jaw Pokémon.

"Superpower!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr's body gives off a light blue glow and heads towards the Alolan Muk and lands a devastating blow on it. "Now use Slash!" Feraligatr swipes at Muk while the poison was taking its toll on Feraligatr, sapping his stamina.

"Muk!" Brick Break!" Plumeria ordered. Muk headed right towards Feraligatr to land another hit.

"Use another Superpower!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr heads towards Muk to land a hit. Both Pokémon lands a hit and both go down for the count, earning a double knockout. Sora and Plumeria calls back their fallen Pokémon. "You're pretty good, Plumeria."

"Same to you, Sora," Plumeria said. She took out another Pokéball. "Go! Crobat!" Plumeria threw it and her Crobat comes right out.

"Crobat, huh? I can take to the skies too!" Sora said, taking out Noctowl's Pokéball. "Go for it, Noctowl!" The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around Noctowl upon entry.

"So, you got yourself a Shiny Noctowl, huh? Gotta hand it to you, that's a pretty impressive Pokémon, your Noctowl is no match for my Crobat," Plumeria said.

"We'll see about that. Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl flew towards Crobat with his wings out and glowing white.

"Crobat! You use Cross Poison!" Plumeria ordered. Crobat forms blades of poison and heads towards Noctowl. Both Flying Types clashed wings with each other and flew. They both turned around to land another hit to one another. "Use Poison Fang!"

"Noctowl! Use Psychic!" Sora ordered. Noctowl's eyes and eyebrow tufts glows light blue and stops Crobat in its tracks. Noctowl sends Crobat down onto the ground. Crobat was down and out.

"Sora's Noctowl is much stronger than I remember," Terra said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Noctowl must have been in Flying races with some of Sora's other Flying Types at home and doing some other exercises," Kiawe said. Plumeria takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"It's your turn, Toxapex!" Plumeria called out as she threw her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and her Toxapex comes right out and it snarls upon entry.

"Whao! A Toxapex!" Lana said, shuddering.

"Those are some scary Pokémon to be around. Them and Mareanie," Lillie said.

"Anything scary about them?" Ventus asked.

"Marenie and Toxapex are very poisonous Pokémon. Not only that, but they're the natural predators of Corsola," Lana said.

"Well, I know I wouldn't want to be a Corsola when meeting up with that Pokémon," Aqua said.

"Me neither," Mallow said.

"You still good to go, Noctowl?" Sora asked. Noctowl hoots in response. "Great! Psychic!" Noctowl's eyebrow tufts glows blue along with his eyes.

"Toxapex! Baneful Bunker!" Plumeria ordered. Toxapex curls its tentacles inward and Noctowl's Psychic had no effect.

"What was that?" Ventus asked.

"It's Baneful Bunker; it's Toxapex's signature attack. It protects itself from any attacks," Lillie explained. "But it also poisons the attacker if the attack is direct.

"It's a good thing he didn't have Noctowl attack Toxapex directly, otherwise, that would have been bad for Noctowl," Terra said.

"Toxapex! Use Liquidation!" Plumeria ordered. Toxapex forms a blade out of water and comes towards Noctowl.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl avoided Toxapex's attack and moved right in to deliver the blow. She grins because that was what she wanted him to do.

"Baneful Bunker!" Plumeria ordered. Toxapex curls up again and Noctowl struck the tentacles, not only having his attack bounce off, but ended up with a poison blowback. Noctowl was now poisoned.

"Now it's bad," Kiawe said.

"Toxapex! Use Poison Jab!" Plumeria ordered. Toxapex jumped and used one of its tentacles to land a hard-hitting blow onto the owl Pokémon. Noctowl fell to the ground beaten.

"No way," Sora said in disbelief.

"Your Noctowl may have taken down my Crobat, but Toxapex took down your Noctowl as payback," Plumeria said. Sora calls back his Noctowl and he rethinks his plan.

"Pikachu is the best bet against Toxapex since it's a Water Type, but the problem is if I use Quick Attack or Iron Tail on it, I'll just end up poisoning Pikachu by mistake. The same can be said for Meganium and Typhlosion. But I can go with Skarmory," Sora said in his thoughts. He takes out Skarmory's Pokéball and threw it. He shouts out, "Olay Skarmory! Back to action!" The Pokéball opens and Skarmory lets out a loud cry upon entry. Skarmory flew across the sky for a bit before landing back into position.

"Sora's sending Skarmory back out?" Sophocles asked.

"Sora knows poison won't effect Skarmory, so he's sending Skarmory back out," Aqua said.

"Toxapex! Liquidation!" Plumeria ordered. Toxapex forms a blade of water again and heads towards the armored bird Pokémon.

"Steel Wing!" Sora ordered. Skarmory smacks Toxapex with her wing and it fell to the ground. The brutal star Pokémon was down, but not out. "Now use Sky Attack!" Skarmory's entire body starts glowing, building up energy.

"Get ready, Toxapex," Plumeria said. Toxapex awaited for the moment for Skarmory to fire the attack. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine watched anxiously for Skarmory to launch the attack. Skarmory charges towards Toxapex in an orange and gold aura. "Baneful Bunker!" Toxapex curls its tentacles again to protect itself, but Skarmory came too fast and landed a successful hit. Toxapex fell onto the ground, knocked out from the attack.

"Way to go, Skarmory!" Sora praised his newest Pokémon. Plumeria calls back Toxapex and smiles.

"Not too bad, Sora," Plumeria said. "You took out four of my Pokémon and I now only have one left to use," Plumeria said.

"Lillie and the others warned me how good you are and they weren't kidding. You're really giving it to me," Sora said. Plumeria smiled.

"So are you. What you're in for is gonna give you such a burn; and she's going to get the job done," Plumeria said, taking out her last Pokéball. "Go! Salazzle!" She threw her Pokéball and her Salazzle hisses upon entry.

"I knew she was saving her Salazzle for last. Now he's going to be in a real squeeze," Illima said.

"Poison Types attacks won't effect Skarmory because she's a Steel Type Pokémon," Ventus pointed out.

"That's true, Ven. But Salazzle has an ability known as Corrosion, it can poison any Types; even Steel and Poison Types," Lillie said.

"What I'm more worried about is Skarmory's weakness to fire since Salazzle is a Fire Type Pokémon too," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Kairi is right. That Salazzle does look like a deadly opponent to fight. Also, her Salazzle is even stronger than Sora's Salazzle," Terra said.

Knowing of the Type disadvantage, he calls back Skarmory. He knew that he would have better luck with Feraligatr if he didn't get knocked out along with Muk. Meganium would obviously be a bad choice; so he had to go with Pikachu or Typhlosion. He looked over to Pikachu.

"How about it, Pikachu? You up for it?" Sora asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Go for it!" Sora said. His partner entered the battlefield up against Salazzle. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the toxic lizard Pokémon to land a hit. Plumeria wasn't too worried.

"Salazzle! Dragon Claw!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle charges towards Pikachu with her claws giving off a dragonish aura. Salazzle dodges Pikachu's Thunderbolt and gave the mouse Pokémon a swipe of her claw. "Now use Flamethrower!" Salazzle fired Flamethrower right at Pikachu.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to dodge Flamethrower, but Salazzle kept firing Flamethrower right at the mouse Pokémon again and again. "Move in with Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumps in the air and swung his tail as it gave off a metallic glow. Pikachu brings his tail down, but Salazzle catches Pikachu by the tail. Sora gasped as did Kairi, Ventus, Togepi, and the Pichu.

"Pikachu!" Kairi gasped.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi also gasped.

"Pichu!" The Pichu chirped.

"Now give Pikachu a toss in the air!" Salazzle tosses Pikachu into the air. "Now use Sludge Wave!" Salazzle sends out a wave of sludge and it struck Pikachu and he was down for the count. Ventus went up to Pikachu.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ventus asked.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said weakly. He picked Pikachu up in his arms.

"Sora, I'll look after Pikachu if you want me to," Ventus said. Sora didn't have any objections to his cousin's good intentions.

"Go ahead, Ven. I trust you," Sora said. He smiled and rejoined the others. He took out Typhlosion's Pokéball and he threw it. "Your turn, Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion's flames burns intensely upon entry. "Typhlosion! Swift!" Typhlosion fired Swift right right Salazzle. The stars had struck Salazzle hard. It wasn't enough to bring her down.

"Salazzle! Sludge Wave!" Plumeria ordered. Sallazzle fires Sludge Wave right towards the volcano Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion used his speed attack to avid Salazzle's attack. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rolls into a huge ball of fire and heads right toawrds Salazzle.

"Dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle ran towards Typhlosion and swipes at him. Typhlosion stops rolling and fell over on the ground. Typhlosion had been knocked out. Sora calls back Typhlosion and now he had two left to use; and both are weak against Fire Types. He takes out Skarmory's Pokéball and threw it.

"Skarmory! Back to action!" Sora shouted and Skarmory comes back out to battle. Salazzle's ability kicks in and Skarmory had became poisoned. "Not good." He had to end this quickly. "Skarmory! Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Skarmory dove down at Salazzle with her talons.

"Salazzle! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle fired FLamethrower and the attack makes contact with the armor bird Pokémon, causing her to turn red from the heat. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Salazzle swipes at Skarmory, knocking her out. Sora calls back his fallen Skarmory. "Now you have one left to use." Sora knew she was right. Meganium is weak against both Fire and Poison Types, but he knew it was a risk he had to take. He takes out Meganium's Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Meganium!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Meganium ermerges from her Pokéball.

"So, it's a Grass Type Pokémon against my Salazzle? You can't be serious. You know your Meganium is weak against fire and poison, don't you?" Plumeria reminded him.

"I know. But, it's not like I have a choice here. And I'm going to do my best to win this!" Sora said, getting determined. Plumeria could see how serious he sounded.

"Then so shall I," Plumeria said. "Salazzle! Dragon Claw!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle ran towards Meganium to swipe at her.

"Meganium! Body Slam!" Sora ordered. Meganium waited for Salazzle to get closer and she slams her body into Salazzle.

"Salazzle! Flamethrower!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle fired Flamethrower right at Salazzle, forcing her off. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Salazzle sends Dragon Pulse right at the herb Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium fires a flurry of flower petals everywhere.

"Salazzle! Slude Wave!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle fires Sludge Wave and it collides with Petal Blizzard. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Salazzle charges right towards Meganium to land a hit.

"Meganium! Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium smacks Salazzle with her vines. "Now use Headbutt!" Meganium charges towards Salazzle to land a hit.

"Salazzle! Dodge it!" Plumeria called out. Salazzle dodges Meganiukm's attack just by jumping out of the way. "Now use Flamethrower!" Salazzle fires Flamethrower agai and it hits Meganium on the spot. Plumeria was certain she won, but she was surprised to see her opponent's Meganium was still standing. "How is it still standing? That Meganium should have been unable to battle after taking that hit. How tough is that Pokémon?"

"I can't believe it. Meganium just held on just like that," Aqua said.

"It doesn't surprise us since Meganium has an extremely stubborn streak," Hapu said.

"And the way it's going, it'll go either way," Kiawe said.

"Call me crazy, I think Plumeria is enjoying this," Acerola said. Everyone all looked at Plumeria and saw she was smiling.

"You're right, Acerola. She is enjoying this," Illima stated.

"Salazzle! Use another Flamethrower!" Plumeria ordered. Salazzle fires Flamethrower once again and the stream of fire heads its way towards Meganium. Sora saw that coming.

"Dodge it, Meganium!" Sora called out. Meganium narrowly avoids Salazzle's Flamthrower by swaying to the right. Salazzle kept firing and Meganium sways to the left. Salazzle tried again and Maganium jumped out of the way, using her entire weight. "Fire Petal Blizzard!" Meganium once again lets out a blizzard of flower petals. Plumeria thought it had to be some kind ploy, but she doesn't realize Sora had her trapped now.

"What is he trying to do? Is he trying to throw me off just by using those flower petals to distract me? Whatever it is, it won't work," Plumeria said in her thoughts. The whole battlefield became completely covered with flower petals. Meganium used them as a cover to sneak up behind the toxic lizard Pokémon. She shouted out loud, "Salazzle! Use your Dragon Pulse to blow all of those petals out of the way!" Salazzle uses her Dragon Pulse to successfully blow the petals away, ceasing the blizzard of petals. She saw Meganium was just in range for attack. "Behind you!"

"Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Meganium landed her headbutt onto Salazzle when she turned her head too late. "Now use Vine Whip!" Meganium wraps her vines around Salazzle and swings her up into the air and slams Salazzle down onto the ground. Kairi, the Pokémon, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua watches anxiously to see if her Salazzle can keep going after taking that assault. Salazzle manages to get back up on her feet and lets out a loud cry. Plumeria grinned to see her prized Pokémon is still able to keep going, but she was disappointed to see that Salazzle had fallen back down to the ground after taking that last slam onto the ground. It was clear to see Sora had won the battle.

"No way. I just lost," Plumeria said in shock.

"Way to go, Sora!" Ventus praised his cousin. "I knew you could do it!"

His friends had come to congragulate him and Plumeria went up to Salazzle and helped her on her feet.

"Are you okay, Salazzle? You're not too hurt to move, are you?" Plumeria asked compassionatley. Salazzle responed that she was doing okay. She turns from her trainer disappointed that she had lost to a Grass Type Pokémon like Meganium. "Don't feel bad. You battled hard for me and that's what's important. You and the others always do yur best. And I couldn't be any prouder." Salazzle felt warm to seeing her trainer smile and shared a hug between Pokémon and trainer. She calls Salazzle back into her Pokéball and went oer to Sora. "Not bad, Sora. I knew you a tough kid, but you're even tougher than I thought." She held out her hand only for Sora to shake it.

"Thanks Plumeria. I gotta admit, you almost had me," Sora said.

"Yes, I did," Plumeria agreed. "I can easily see how hard you've work to be a top-notch trainer."

"If you ever wanna have a rematch with me sometimes, then I would be looking forward to it," Sora said. She smiled.

"I'll hold you up to that promise, Sora," Plumeria said. She and Sora had checked their Pokémon into the Pokémon Center to have them healed up. Plumeria had joined the group for some dinner. As they ate, she shared some stories about her training since Team Skull had disbanded. "After Guzma had disbanded Team Skull, many of us went our seperate ways. He began his solo training in the Hoenn region and I went on some solo training of my own. I left Alola and headed down into the Sinnoh region to get started. I met and battled all sorts of trainers and Pokémon along the way."

"I had no idea Guzma had gone to some solo training after that," Kiawe said.

"Just how did you hear about Sora to begin with?" Hapu asked.

"It started with some rumors about his strength. I then saw it on TV when I was passing by one day on the Indigo Plateau was broadcasting one of his battles. I saw how tough he was and I saw amazed by his resolve. When I arrived in Kanto several days ago, I started asking some people around about him and there were some people who said that they met you. One of the clues I had gotten was that he had relatives living in Porta Vista and you know the rest," Plumeria explained.

"You came all this way just to battle me, why?" Sora asked.

"I just wanted to have a taste of your power and it looks like I have gotten more thatn I thought I would," Plumeria said. "The way you battled, the way you handled your Pokémon despite them having most of them taken down, I can see how strong you are. And if it was Guzma, he would have underestimated you the same way he did Riku. And the same way that I did the first time."

"How was it when Riku battled Guzma?" Sora asked.

"Guzma thought he was going to find an easy win with that Eevee of his, but he was caught off guard by how tough he was. Our battle only reminded me of that battle," Plumeria said. Sora was impressed how he was able to take on the boss of Team Skull and win it. But he didn't doubt that Riku had to lose to him for the first time and get better the next time. Plumeria had concluded her tale, the group all shared their sorties beginning with Sora and Kairi from day one. The Alolan nine all shared how they met Sora and Kairi when they went to see Riku. Plumeria wasn't surprised to hear Sora had lost to Riku in the first round. They left out their interdimensional experiences since they knew she wouldn't buy it. Kairi asked Sora to access his Pokédex and she had exchanged Seel, Sunflora, Hoppip, Steenee, and Sentret for Raichu, Abra, Jigglypuff, Rockruff, and Miltank.

Not too far, two shadowy figures, one being a man and the other being a woman are walking through the woods. We take a much closer look and we see that the man has short black hair and amber eyes and he had a wore small glasses. He wore a white shirt and a dark blue jacket along with dark blue pants and brown shoes while the woman was a spitting image of Kairi; she had the same eye and hair color as she did. She wore a white blouse and a light blue long skirt. She wore light tan open toe shoes. As they kept walking down, she looked down to the ground and gave a sad sigh. The man turned around and took notice.

"Mirei?" The mas asked. She looked right at him. "Are you feeling okay? You seem rather down."

"I am down. I just feel so guilty having to lie about being dead for all these years. I know I have said this many times, but I just can't get over this awful feeling. Having to disappear out of our daughter's life when she was just a baby," Mirei said, starting to cry. "How much longer do we have to be in hiding, Yuta?" The man went up to her and gave her a warm hug.

"I understand, Mirei. And you're right. What we did was unforgivable, but you know we had to fake our deaths to take down Jakira from the shadows. We had to leave her with your mother to protect her," Yuta said. "Jakira may be dead, but we can't take any chances."

"I do know. But still," Mirei said, still crying. Yuta placed his hands on her shoulders. And he looked into her eyes with so much compassion and the same that she was looking into his.

"When we do contact your mother again, we'll face the consequences together. I can't promise that our daughter will forgive us and welcome us back into her life with opened arms, but what I can promise that we will do our best. We always do," Yuta said. Mirei smiles as her sorrow is replaced with joy. She cries happily.

"Oh Yuta," she hugs him tightly. "I do love you very much."

"I love you too, Mirei," Yuta said. They kiss each other with so much passion and lasted for a couple of minutes. They stopped kissing to catch their breaths. Mirei took out a photo and smiles as the couple looked right at the photo together. It was a shot of Kairi's grandmother along with Yuta and Mirei. Yuta had his arm aound Mirei's shoulder while Mirei is holding Kairi as a baby in her arms.

"I can't help but wonder how beautiful she grew," Mirei said.

"I'm thinking the same thing, dear. I'm wondering she is a Pokémon trainer or something," Yuta said.

"I wish I could just see her again," Mirei said. She held the photo close to her heart. "I wish I could see her right now with my own eyes."

Little does she realize that she's going to her wish sooner than she expected. They continued their way through the woods, unaware of a pair of red eyes peeking in thin air. The eyes turns to belong to a wondering Misdreavus. It decides to follow them and see where they were heading. As they entered the Pokémon Center, they saw a group of kids walking up to the counter. They decided to wait their turn.

"How are my Pikachu and other Pokémon doing, Nurse Joy?" Sora asked.

"They're doing much fine. They just to have themselves a goodnight sleep," Nurse Joy said. She turned to Plumeria. "And yours as well."

"Thank you," Plumeria said.

"That battle you shared was close. But I knew you would pull through," Kairi said.

"I know you will, Kairi," Sora said. Yuta and Mirei's ears perked when they heard their daughter's name. When she turned, they knew right away that it was indeed their only daughter. They saw that she was holding a Togepi in her arms. "I can't thinkof a day you hadn't."

"And that day will never come," Kairi said smiling. Sora smiled at his girlfriend. Her parents couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tears fill up their eyes and she's even more beautiful than they had thought.

"Yuta, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mirei asked.

"I am seeing it. It's her. It's really her," Yuta said.

They walked up to the group and they all turned to see them. The Alolan nine were off guard when they saw them. Sora was just as lost, but Kairi got wide-eyed when she saw them both.

"Can we help you with something?" Mallow asked. They didn't answer when they looked into each other. Kairi didn't know how to react. Lillie turned to her.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"It can't be," Kairi said. "There's no way."

"Kairi. I can't believe it. It's really you," Mirei said. "Look how you've grown."

"It has been such a long time, Kairi," Yuta said. Sora looked over to his girlfriend and saw the tension in her.

"Mom? Dad?" Kairi asked.

I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Kairi's parents (or they say they are) had appeared before her after all these years. How will she take the news? What kind of story will they share with her, Sora, and the rest of the group? Just wait and you'll see in the next chapter.


	185. Kairi's Mother and Father

**Episode 185: Kairi's Mother and Father**

Kairi looked right at her parents quite shocked. She doesn't remember them all too well and she didn't know how to react to them suddenly appearing before them.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I don't believe it. It's really them," Lana said.

"I thought they were dead," Hapu said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"Did I miss something?" Plumeria asked.

"When we met Sora and Kairi back in Kanto, she told us that her parents died when she was a baby. But now here they are alive and well," Lillie said.

"How do we even know it's them?" Kiawe asked.

"And if it is, then they could be-" Terra said before Sophocles cuth him off.

"They're ghosts!" Sophocles yelped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-ered Pichu also yelped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu shivered.

"Yay! Ghosts!" Acerola cheered. Her eys sparkled up.

"You're kidding right?" Mallow asked.

"Wow, first we meet Mallow-bro, and now we meet Kairi-mama and Kairi-papa," Lana said.

"I'm with Kiawe. How do we even know it's know it's them?" Illima said.

"I am so confused," Ventus said, scatching his head.

Kairi stared right at her parents and they stared right back at her. Sora didn't like how it was turning out.

"Kairi, I had just wished that we could see you and now that wish had come true," Mirei said.

"We missed you so much, Kairi," Yuta said. Kairi just stepped back shaking her head.

"No," Kairi only said with tears coming down her eyes. "It can't be true. It can't."

"Kairi?" Mirei asked.

Kairi didn't say anything more and just dashed off in the opposite direction, taking Sora, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine by surprise. Plumeria was unphased and she was still at a loss to what was going on.

"Kairi!" Sora called after her.

"Kairi," Mirei said sadly.

Sora and the rest of the group went to the room they were staying in. Sora tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"She locked the door," Sora said.

"What's gotten into her? I thought she'd be jumping with joy to see them again after so long," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"It's because they've been gone for so long, she didn't know how to react to seeing them again," Aqua said. Sora knocked on the door.

"Kairi, come on. This isn't like you," Sora said.

"Kairi, open the door please," Mirei pleaded.

"Go away!" Kairi yelled from inside. Tears were coming down like crazy. "I wanna be alone!"

"Kairi, honey. I know it's so much to take in, but please open the door. We just have so much to catch up on," Yuta said.

"Catch up on what?!" Kairi spat. "I WAS TOLD AS A LITTLE GIRL THAT YOU TWO HAVE DIED AND NOW, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER COME BACK?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THIS TIME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT GAP YOU LEFT IN MY HEART IN MY WHOLE LIFE?! NOT JUST MINE, BUT GRANDMA'S TOO! DON'T YOU EVEN LOVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?! HAVE YOU EVEN ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT ANY OF THAT?!"

"It's a long complicated story. Just open the door and let us come in, just so we can talk about this," Mirei said.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kairi yelled. Mirei was about so say something else, when Sora stepped in.

"Let me handle this," Sora said. She looked right at the boy and she nodded. "Kairi. Come on. I can understand you won't let them in, but the least you can do is let me in."

"NO!" Kairi yelled. That took Sora by surprise. "I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE AND I MEANT IT!"

"Don't take this out me! I'm trying to help you and now you're shutting me out! Don't shut me out, open up to me! We've always been open with each other! And I need you do be open with me now!" Sora said. "I know it's hard to believe that your parents had come back, but the least you can do is hear them out." Kairi was skeptical about hearing whatever excuse they had.

"THAT'S REAL EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! TELL ME THIS, SORA! HOW WOULD YOU REACT?! YOU NEVER KNEW YOUR DAD AND YOU LIVED WITH YOUR MOM YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND YOUR DAD DIED THREE MONTHS BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN! TELL ME! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF YOU FIND HE WAS ALIVE FOR ALL THIS TIME WHEN IT TURNS OUT THAT HE'S NOT?!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"To be honest, I would have the same reaction as you. To further that honesty, you would try what I'm doing to open the door," Sora said. Kairi knew he was right, she would do the same thing if he was in her situation. "You would tell me to give him a chance like I would. My dad was never there my whole life, but that didn't stop me from smiling having fun. And I saw those photos of you when you were younger and I saw how happy and cheerful you were. And that's what I want to see on your face. So, please give them a chance. Do it for your grandma. Do it for Lillie and the others. And do it for me." No repsonse came from inside. The door unlocks and out she came with her face wet with tears.

"Kairi, we are so very sorry for what we did," Yuta said. "We can't change the past, but we promise we will make it up to you in the present."

"Your father and I can't remember a single day we haven't thought of you. We do love you, Kairi. We love you more than life itself. We both know what we did was wrong, but now it's our chance to make things right again," Mirei said. Kairi embraced both her parents and she started to let it out on her mother's right shoulder. Yuta and Mirei held their daughter in their arms. Sora, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine watched on with tears in their eyes. Plumeria's expression hasn't changed, but she was envious of Kairi that she could have such loving parents, unlike her own. "It's okay, Kairi. Mommy's here." Kairi kept crying as she rubbed her back. She turned to Sora with a smile. "Thank you." Sora smiled.

"You're welcome," Sora said. Kairi let go of her parents and went over to Sora. "You okay now, Kairi?"

"I am thanks to you, Sora," Kairi said. She gave her boyfriend a well-deserved hug. Sora hugged her back. Her parents could tell something was going on between the two of them. The Alolan nine, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua smiled at the sight of them hugging. They broke the hug and they looked right at Kairi's parents. "I'm sorry for how I acted. But I have so many questions I want to ask you. Where were you?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside," Yuta said. The group went inside the room, not aware of the Misdreavus from before. The ghostly Pokémon stayed invisble and followed them inside. He sat right down on the chair inside. "Now to get the introductions out fo the way, my name is Yuta; and in case that you haven't figured it out, I'm Kairi's father."

"My name is Mirei; Yuta's wife and Kairi's mother. And I have to say that it's so very nice to meet all of you," Mirei said.

"Anyway, my name is Sora Ketchum. And this kid is my cousin Ventus," Sora introduced.

"Hi," Ventus said.

"My name is Terra."

"My name's Aqua."

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"The name's Plumeria."

"Pichu," the Pichu chipred.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped. Mirei eyed the baby Pokémon in her daughter's arms and she cooed.

"Oh, I can't believe that my daughter has such a cute little Pokémon," Mirei cooed. "Hiya cutie." She waved to Togepi.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Togepi is Kairi's very first Pokémon," Sora said.

"Mm-hm. She raised him ever since he was just an egg," Lillie said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Really? May I hold him, Kairi?" Mirei asked. Kairi smiled and she hands Togepi to her mom. Togepi had taken a liking to her since she looked like Kairi anyway.

"To start things up, where have the both of you been for all this time?" Kairi asked. Mirei sighed.

"Like I said, it's a long and complicated story," Mirei said.

"You were only just born when it began," Yuta started. He took in a deep breath. "When you were born, your mother and I were filled with overwhelming joy and indescribable pride. Not one of us could ask for anything more than having the most beautiful baby girl in the world."

"It wasn't long after that we began to hear rumors of our old enemy, Jakira. He was a very ruthless Pokémon trainer. He used them to attack innocent people and we have foiled him on several occasions," Mirei explained.

"Jakira?" Sophocles asked.

"Who is Jakira?" Aqua asked.

"I believe I have heard that name before. He uses all sorts of Pokémon to attack innocent people. That is, until recently," Illima said. Everyone all turned to the Normal Type Pokémon trainer.

"Just how did you know that?" Kiawe asked.

"That is not important, Kiawe," Sora said.

"He's right. What is important is our story," Yuta said. "We left Kairi in the care of her grandmother just we could go after him. She was against us about going after him, but she knew we couldn't let him do what he pleases."

"We learned that the rumors came from the mountains close to Pallet Town; the ones with some oversized Onix," Mirei said.

"We've been there before," Sora said. "I was training for the Pokémon League in those mountains at the time. How did you find out?"

"It came from a woman who lives there and she told us that she saw a suspicious looking character lurking around the mountains. We went in and we were in for a nasty surprise," Mirei said.

"It turns out to been a trap set up by Jakira. He had a set of explosives to get rid of us," Yuta said. "And when it went off, he assumed that we were both dead. And that led us to make the most difficult and the most unforgivable choice we had to make. We had to fake our deaths."

"We only did it just so Jakira would believe that we were really gone for good. And it worked all too well," Mirei said. The group were stunned that they staged their deaths just to catch their mortal enemy off balance.

"Just how were you able to pull off that accomplishment?" Illima asked.

"We had some trusted help from all around. They didn't like it either, but they knew with Jakira involved, we had to stop him," Mirei explained.

"So we had to send the news of our 'deaths' to your grandmother," Yuta said. "And I would be lying if I said this was the best decision we have ever made, but we knew you would be safe." The group were shocked to hear it.

"I get it. You faked your deaths just to protect your daughter," Sora said. Kairi was at a loss to that as well. "Just how were you able to get to him without blowing your cover?"

"For years, we have hid in the shadows, learning about his plans and then foiling them. He had no idea what was going on," Yuta said. "He got better and sneakier each time and so have we."

"We followed him right up to the Johto region and that's where we had our final confrontation," Mirei said. "We battled him and he lost. He was trying to increase a Pokémon's power by the power of rage. And we shown him the error of his ways."

"Unfortunately, he wasn't ready to call it quits. He tried again and then it destroyed him. It turns out Jakira had become a victim of his own obsession," Yuta said. "He died the way he lived, angry and hateful."

"You mean he's dead?" Mallow asked.

"And just by using a Pokémon's rage?" Acerola asked.

"I can't believe someone would just try that. It's crazy," Terra said.

"That's what we both thought," Mirei said. "We gave Jakira a proper burial and called up the local authorities and all of his forces arrested. We both knew the time of hiding would be over, but the problem was how were gonna make ourselves known. And judging how Kairi reacted, it was no wonder."

"Faking our deaths was an unforgivable thing, but sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reason. And now we're coming back out into the light," Yuta said. "And we wouldn't blame you if you hate us for what we did." Kairi looked at both of her parents and she sighed.

"I don't hate you. I was pretty shocked. The reason I acted like that was because I knew it was you, but I didn't want to believe it. It felt like you abandoned me, but now I know it's not true. So, I'm sorry for how I overreacted," Kairi apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, honey," Mirei said. "We're the ones who should apologize; to both you and your grandma. And I promise we'll never do this again." Kairi hugged her mother tight. "Now, enough about our past, Kairi. What other Pokémon do you have?" Kairi smiled and she took out five of her Pokéballs.

"I'll show them to you," Kairi said. She threw them up in the air and her Jigglypuff, Raichu, Abra, Rockruff, and Miltank came out. Yuta and Mirei were proud that their daughter is training Pokémon.

"A Raichu, an Abra, a Jigglypuff, a Rockruff, and a Miltank; that's quite a collection," Yuta said.

"They're all so very cute," Mirei said. "Hello there, everyone. I'm Kairi's mommy. It's very nice to meet you." Rockruff wags her tail having to be called cute. She glances over to Sora and she smiles. "So tell us, Kairi. Is Sora your boyfriend?" Sora and Kairi both blushed having to been asked that question.

"That's a very good question," Yuta said.

"We really are," Kairi admitted as she blushed.

"We've been together for quite a while," Sora added, taking her hand. Mirei smiled and she gushed.

"I knew it!" Mirei said with joy. "Not only we found our baby girl, but we find out she's got herself a boyfriend; and a very handsome boyfriend if I may add." She gave Sora such a hug. She then gave him some kisses on his cheeks. Her husband laughed.

"That's the exact reaction your mother got when I first met her. And I can say that you look like a good kid, so I like you," Yuta said, catching Sora off guard.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Sure do. After you talked our daughter out of there like that, I can see that you are a good kid," Yuta said. Sora smiled that he knew he had won her parent's approval. "I would like to know how you two met." That's what he was he afraid that his girlfriend's father would ask. His face turned pale as he started to shake. He slowly turned to his girlfriend and she nodded since she didn't want to lie to them. He took a deep breath and had to tell the truth.

"Okay, the thing is this. It started when I became a Pokémon trainer and I overslept on the big day," Sora said.

"You overslept?" Mirei asked.

"I accidentally threw my alarm clock when I was dreaming about getting my first Pokémon. And when I woke up, I found that I was late and I ran down to Professor Oak's lab in my PJs," Sora explained. "When I got there, all of the starter Pokémon were already picked and he had a Pikachu left."

"Your first Pokémon is a Pikachu?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah. Pikachu didn't like me at first and he wouldn't do a thing I told him. I tried to catch my very first Pokémon in the wild and I found a Pidgey in a steel cage," Sora said.

"You mean someone trapped that Pidgey in it?" Mirei asked.

"Yep. It was set up by a pair of Pokémon hunters and they sicced their Spearow at me and Pikachu. We managed to get away and we stumbled onto their camp," Sora said.

"And where does Kairi fit into this?" Yuta asked.

"I can answer it, dad. I was out on a nature walk outside of Viridian City when I came across a Caterpie in a cage; the same kind Sora told you about," Kairi said.

"A Caterpie in a cage?" Mirei asked.

"Yes. It was set up by the same hunters and they kidnapped me. They took to their camp and stayed there until Sora came along," Kairi said. Yuta and Mirei looked at the boy and Sora got nervous.

"In my defense, it was when we met," Sora stated. "Pikachu got hurt bad and he managed to beat those hunters and those Spearow, but that just made it worse. Pikachu got healed up and we've travelling together ever since." Yuta stood up and went over to Sora. He was expecting an earful from him, but instead, the man just gave Sora a big bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for saving my precious baby girl!" Yuta gushed. Yuta's wife laughed and pulled him off.

"Let the boy, breathe, hun," Mirei said. "I wanna hear more of their story."

"Right my dear. Continue," Yuta said.

"It was just me and Kairi at first and nine of these guys came along," Sora gestures to the Alolan nine. "They came down from the Alola region just to see their former classmate who was travelling down in Kanto the same way as me and Kairi."

"You came down from Alola to your old classmate? What is the name of this Pokémon trainer?" Yuta asked.

"It was against a trainer named Riku. He has an Eevee with him," Kairi said.

"He battled Sora and Riku beat him good," Sophocles said.

"But despite his defeat, Sora did his best," Illima said.

"We started travelling along with Sora and Kairi and we have been ever since," Lillie said.

"We met different kinds of Pokémon and all sorts of people," Mallow said. Yuta and Mirei looked over to Sora's cousin and his friends.

"What about you three? Where do you fit in the story?" Mirei asked.

"We met them when they came by to Porta Vista. Ven would always talk about Sora to no end," Terra said.

"Ven was super excited when he met some of Sora's Pokémon for the first time; even Pikachu," Aqua added.

"He had some pretty cool Pokémon with him," Ventus said.

"More to that, they came when a man named Stanley Sykes came and made some offers Ven's dad had to be crazy not to refuse," Terra said.

"He tried to sabotage the charity Alolan-style dinner with some hired help and ended up getting arrested," Lillie said.

"Sora had been earning Gym Badges to enter the Pokémon League," Kairi said.

"But how did you find Togepi's egg?" Mirei asked. "That's what I would like to know."

"Pikachu and some of Sora's other Pokémon were doing some training when they came across the egg," Kairi said. "Everyone decided that I should have the egg since I didn't have my own Pokémon with me." She smiled as her mother held Togepi in her arms. "And Togepi hatched just several days later."

"All of us were supposed to see it, but Togepi was done hatching when we got there," Sora pouted. Kairi giggled.

"Togepi just couldn't wait to see the world," Kairi said. "I was the first thing he ever saw."

"And judging how Togepi looks, you did a good job raising him," Mirei said. "Holding this little guy reminded me when I used to hold you in my arms." Mirei's vision replaced Togepi with baby Kairi and Mirei holding her lovingly.

"You may not believe this, but Sora is also the Pokémon League champion of the Indigo Plateau," Ventus said.

"Ven!" Sora chided his cousin.

"Don't be so hard on your cousin, Sora," Mirei said. "Besides, he's just being honest. Also, he's ever-so-adorable!" She started to pinch Ventus's cheeks. Sora, Sophocles, and Kiawe laughs.

"His mom and my mom always says the same thing about him," Sora said.

"So, why would his parents let him come down here?" Yuta asked.

"Not by himself, sir," Aqua said. "His parents sent us along with him, mostly to watch him."

"I came here to Johto to battle Sora and he had beaten me," Plumeria said.

"Gotta admit, it was a close battle between her and Sora," Terra said.

"Is that why you were checking on your Pokémon when we came in?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "We just weren't expecting the both of you to show up when you did."

"We just weren't expecting to bump into any of you. And Yuta and I are mighty proud of our daughter, because my mother has done a wonderful job taking care of Kairi and the wonderful friends she made and such a handsome boyfriend," Mirei said. "So, I just wanted to thank you for being there and taking good care of her." Mirei started to cry again. Sora felt pretty welcomed by his girlfriend's parents and seeing how they were so kind to him. What surprised him is how accepting her father is, since he often worried about how a father would disapprove of his daughter of dating. They shared some other stories and about some tournaments they entered in; like how he, Riku, and Illima entered in the P-1 Grand Prix. Also how he and Kiawe entered the Pokémon Sumo Conference. Even how Sora and Lana had entered the Whirl Cup. And just recently, PokéBrawl. Kairi's parents were impressed by how Sora was able to win all of those. They were even proud of her that she managed to win an all girl's Pokémon tournament.

Everyone headed off for bed and Kairi was still awake. Sora quickly took notice.

"Kairi," Sora said. She turned to her boyfriend. "How okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm still taking it in, but I can honestly say that I'm glad that they're alive," Kairi said.

"Me too," Sora said.

"You know something? I often have been having dreams about you and my parents in the same room; now it's a reality," Kairi said.

"How did it turn out in your dreams?" Sora asked curiously.

"Everytime, good as I hoped. But today, it was completely different because I I didn't want to believe it. Now, I'm worried how my grandma will take this," Kairi said. She wraps her arms around Sora. "Can you forgive me for the way I acted?" Sora hugged her back.

"I wouldn't be in here with you if I didn't. I would say that it's a good thing Pikachu is resting, because he would be surprised just like I was; and and the others," Sora said.

"You're right, he would," Kairi said. "Let's get some sleep," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea, Kairi," Sora said. The couple gave each other a goodnight kiss and then laid back down and fell asleep. Almost an hour later, Sora woke up and decided to have a cup of hot cocoa to get him back to sleep. He stepped out quietly, being careful not to wake up Kairi. As he started to head for a vending machine, he saw Mirei still awake. "Oh. Hey."

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Mirei asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I could have cup of hot chocolate to help me sleep," Sora said. "Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Just can't get over the fact my husband and I found our little girl," Mirei said.

"I know what you mean. Kairi's letting it sink in too," Sora said. He took a glance to his girlfriend's mother and he could easily see she's a spitting image of Kairi. She's just as sweet as Kairi, she's just as kind as Kairi and she's just as pretty as Kairi. He couldn't help but smile. "It sure was surprising that it happened."

"Yes it was, Sora. Yuta and I weren't expecting to run into Kairi again after all this time. It's very funny when you think about it. Funny how some things don't go as you plan it," Mirei said.

"Just how did you plan it, exactly?" Sora asked.

"We were going to show up back in Viridian City, but it's not possible since my mother had moved to Pallet Town," Mirei said.

"If it makes you feel better, she lives just next door to me," Sora said.

"So, she's become the girl next door, huh?" Mirei joked. She and Sora shared a laugh together. "I don't mean to pry, but she mentioned that your dad died three months before you were born, is that right?" Sora sighed.

"He did. He was killed by a drunk driver. It tore my mom up," Sora sadly said. "When I came along, I brought happiness to her again, that's what she told me when I was growing up." He places his hand on his necklace. "I kinda wish I met him." Mirei places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to bring up such painful question. It's only because I wanted to know something about you," Mirei said.

"Don't apologize. I only answered because you asked," Sora said.

"Also, I'm very curious about your necklace," Mirei said. "It looks a lot like a king's crown. You're not descended from royalty by chance?"

"No, but that's a pretty good guess. This necklace is a symbol of knighthood. As a little kid, I was told by my mom that I came from a long line of knights. Back in the old days, all of the boys in the family would wear one and they were viewed as knights by the people," Sora explained. Kairi's mother was astounded by what her daughter's boyfriend had told her. "People nowadays don't believe it, but she does."

"Looks like I do too," Mirei said. Sora looked rigt at her. "You saved my daughter from those awful hunters and my husband and I are eternally grateful for what you've done for her." She gave Sora a warm hug. "Again, thank you for taking good care of her." Sora smiled and he hugged her back. Once they broke the hug, Sora got a cup of cocoa ready to drink. "About the battle you had with that Plumeria girl, what other Pokémon do you have with you?" Sora took a sip.

"Other than Pikachu, I also have a Meganium, a Feraligatr, a Typhlosion, a Noctowl, and a Skarmory. I have a whole bunch more back home. And Kairi does too. And she's pretty good, even before she won the Poké Maiden Tournament," Sora said. Mirei laughed.

"I'm not surprised. She mostly takes up after her father when it comes to Pokémon battles. She might have gotten it from my father," Mirei said. "He would be so proud if he was alive." She turns to Sora when he took another sip. "And I know he would love you the same he did Yuta." Sora smiled.

"I wish I could meet him, but that seems very unlikely," Sora said.

"Me too," Mirei said. Sora took one last sip of his cocoa. "I'm glad we had this talk, Sora."

"Me too," Sora said. Mirei came and gave Sora a kiss on his forehead. He looked up and smiles back when she smiles. "Just looking at you, I can see you and Kairi already have one thing in common." Mirei became curious about what he meant.

"What's that?" Mirei asked.

"You're pretty, just like she is," Sora complimented his girlfriend's mother. She smiles and hugged him again.

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart," Mirei said. They both went back to the rooms they were staying in and fell right back to sleep. Sora looked over to Kairi and he could tell she was having such a good dream. Sora laid back down and he fell right to sleep as soon as he did. Misdreavus appeared above the couple and peeked right at Kairi. Misdreavus then went over to the room Kairi's parents are sleeping in. Mirei didn't take long to cling to her husband and Misdreavus peaks right over to the woman and saw the resemblence the two is uncanny.

On the very next morning, Sora and Plumeria went over to the counter and sees Nurse Joy standing there, waiting for them.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy," Sora greeted.

"Good moring. Your Pokémon are right here," Nurse Joy said. Chansey and Blissey comes and presented their Pokéballs. Sora takes his from Blissey and Plumeria takes hers from Chansey. Pikachu climbs right on Sora's shoulder.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Good to see you're doing better, buddy," Sora said. He turned to Plumeria. "You sure you're not tagging along with us?"

"I only came here with one goal in mind and I had met that goal, Sora. My Pokémon are healed up and I'm heading to do some more training. And who knows? Maybe, I might bump into Riku and challenge him to a battle. He still owes me for that one night," Plumeria stated. Sora could see her mind was made up. She took one last look to Sora. "Just stay as strong as you are, Sora."

"I will," Sora said. They shook hands and she headed out. He and Pikachu had smiled and went to join the others for breakfast. "I bet that you're pretty hungry, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I thought so. Then you're going to be in for an eventful breakfast," Sora said. Pikachu was caught off guard by what he meant, but he caught when he saw Kairi's parents sitting next to her.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"No, you're not seeing things, those people are her parents," Sora told his partner. Once Sora sat down for breakfast, Yuta and Mirei saw the mouse Pokémon on his shoulder and she smiles.

"So, this is the Pikachu you were telling us about," Mirei said. "So cute." She petted Pikachu gently and he felt warm from her gentle touch.

"Pi," Pikachu said. The Pichu went up to their adoptive big brother and embraced him. Pikachu rubbed both of their heads. As they ate their breakfast, Sora turned to Illima.

"Hey Illima, how far is to get to Blackthorn City from here?" Sora asked. Illima took out the guidebook and he looked over the map.

"According to the guidebook, to get to Blackthorn City, we will have to reach the Ice Path just outside the next town over. It should take no time at all when we take our leave as soon as possible," Illima said.

"We'll set off as soon as we're finished eating," Sora said. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all agreed. Kairi's parents had something they wanted to say.

"Sora, would it be too much of a bother if we tag along with you, just for a little while?" Yuta asked.

"It's just we want to get to know our daughter and her friends a whole lot more. Plus, we're used to a lot of travelling," Mirei said. Sora wasn't sure. He turned to his girlfriend and she had no objection to it.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Sora said. Kairi's prents were thrilled that they get to spend some time with their daughter until they have the courage to present themselves to Kairi's grandmother.

Elsewhere, in the Pokémon Center, some choas was ensnaring everyone in it as objects began levitating.

"Hey! What's going on?!" One trainer exclaimed. It didn't long for the group to hear the ruckus and they went out to see what it was.

"What is going on out here?" Yuta asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's crazy," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

The choas goes on as it causes trouble for the the whole place. Misdreavus appears before the group and laughs.

"A Misdreavus!" Acerola said.

"So, it was this Pokémon that was causing some trouble just now," Kiawe said.

"What does she want?" Sophocles asked. Misdreavus floated up to Kairi and makes it lear for her.

"Dreavus, Misdreavus, Mis, Mis, Misdreavus," Misdreavus said. Misdreavus shows how serious it was being.

"Are you challenging me into a battle?" Kairi asked.

"Mis, Misdreavus nodded.

"I accept your challenge," Kairi said. Misdreavus heads outside and everyone follows the screech Pokémon and it got into position. Kairi had to make her choice and she had made it. She takes out Rockruff's Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Rockruff!" Kairi's Pokéball opens and out comes her Rockruff. The puppy Pokémon seems a bit on the aggressive side for a reason. She knew what it meant. "Rockruff must be closing in to evolve."

"What's up with Kairi's Rockruff?" Yuta asked.

"Rockruff is getting ready to evolve," Sora said. Yuta and Mirei turned to him.

"How do you know, Sora?" Yuta asked.

"I would know, because I raised a Rockruff too. I saw it when I was battling against a trainer named Cornelius who has a Midday Lycanroc," Sora said.

"What does rockruff's behavior has to do with evolving?" Yuta asked.

"Rockruff's aggression is a sign of evolution. Looks like Kairi's Rockruff's new Lycanroc is going to be decided by the time of day," Lillie said. Misdreavus begins by firing SHadow Ball right at Rockruff.

"Dodge it, Rockruff!" Kairi called oout. The puppy Pokémon dodges Misdreavus's Shadow Ball. "Use Bite!" Rockruff jumps towards the ghostly Pokémon to land a bite. Misdreavus turns invisible. Rocckruff looks around for any signs of Misdreavus. She remembered a trick Sora tried when he caught Haunter, so she had to hope it'll work. "Try listening for Misdreavus and use Rock Throw once you're certain that's where she is!" Rockruff shuts her eyes and listened for Misdreavus. Yuta and Mirei watched her daughter and were impressed by her quick thinking. Rockruff kept listening for Misdreavus and moved in with Rock Throw on her left. The rocks forced Misdreavus to being visible again. Misdreavus fires Psybeam right at Rockruff. "Dodge and use another Bite!" Rockruff jumps and lands a bite onto Misdreavus. She gave her a toss and smacks into a tree. Misdreavus fires Power Gem and Rockruff dodges it. Misdreavus fired Dazzling Gleam right Rockruff, but she jumps out of the way. "One more Rock Throw!" Rockruff hurls Rock Throw as the ghost Pokémon and it softens her up more. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and hurled it right at Misdreavus. One it struck her, she flows inside and the Pokéball began to wobble around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex and it asks her if she wants to keep Misdreavus with her. She chose to send Misdreavus over to Professor Oak's lab. "I have just caught my very first Ghost Type!" Rockfuff barks.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora praised his girlfriend. Yuta and Mirei were mighty proud of their daughter just by watching ho9w skillful she really is. Rockruff then starts to howl as she began to evolve. Everyone knew which form it was going to be. Kairi's Rockruff was now a Midday Lycanroc.

"You evolved! You're now a Lycanroc! I'm so proud of you!" Kairi praised. The newly evolved Lycanroc pounces on Kairi and gives her a series of licks. Kairi laughs between the licks.

"Our baby is even better than we thought," Mirei said, crying happily.

"She truly is our daughter. I am so very proud of her," Yuta said, also crying.

"Wow, two new Pokémon in once day! Kairi must be on a role," Lana said.

Everyone all continued on their way to Blackthorn City. Kairi was happy to know that her parents were alive and well despite her earlier reaction, but thanks to Sora, she knew her dream is now a reality. The only problem was how they were going to reveal themselves to Kairi's grandmother. That was a bridge they had to cross when they come to it.


	186. The Battle Park

**Episode 186: The** **Battle Park**

A few hours had passed since the group had left the Pokémon Center and Kairi had captured a Misdreavus and her Rockruff had evolved into a Lycanroc. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine are joined by Yuta and Mirei as they continued their way to Blackthron City for Sora's final Gym battle.

As they kept going, Sora is approached by a boy wearing a big hat and he has big bug-eyed glasses.

"I have found you at last!" The boy stated. He went up to Sora and adjusted his large glasses. "Sora Ketchum if I'm not mistaking."

"Um, that'll be me," Sora admitted nervously.

"I figured it was you. I have heard some talk about how the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion has defeated Bugsy in the Azalea Town Gym and earned a Gym Badge from him. I have been preparing for your arrival since I knew you would come here since you already have seven Badges under your belt. So, I challenge you into a Pokémon battle!" The boy challenged. He takes out a Pokéball and holds in front of him. "Three of mine against three of yours, do you accept?"

"I accept," Sora said. "I could use a warm up for my Gym battle, anyway," Sora said. The boy grinned as he got into position. Sora did the same thing as Kairi, her parents, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine all waited for the battle to start. The boy held his Pokéball firmly.

"Get ready, my insect friend!" The boy shouted. He threw it. "I choose you, Scyther!" The Pokéball opens and Scyther clangs its sickle-like arms together. This Scyther was slightly bigger than Sora's Scyther.

"Scyther!" The Scyther snarled. Sora had made his first choice. He took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Typhlosion!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares up his neck upon entry.

"I was hoping that you would use a Fire Type Pokémon to deal with my Scyther! If I'm not mistaken, your Typhlosion was the Cyndaquil you used to defeat Bugsy's Scyther," the boy pointed out. "I have trained my Scyther to deal with Fire Types."

"Scyther is clearly at a disadvantage, so why is he so confident?" Ventus asked.

"True, Bug Types like Scyther are vulnerable to Fire Types like Typhlosion. He must have been prepared. Judging by how he made that claim, I don't doubt he had his Scyther battle its share of Fire Type Pokémon," Illima said.

"He's right Ven. Trainers can train their Pokémon hard to deal with Type weaknesses. And that Scyther looks well-trained," Terra said.

"Typhlosion! Start up with Swift!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired Swift and it struck the mantis Pokémon, but it just took the hit, like it was no big deal.

"That Scyther just held on," Sophocles said.

"And Swift is a Normal Type attack," Mallow said.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fired Flamthrower right at Scyther. The boy just grinned as he anticipated this move.

"Scyther! Take it!" The boy called out. Scyther took the hit like it was no problem. Typhlosion stopped firing his attack when he saw Scyther was still standing. Everyone was watching with disbelief; they couldn't believe that Scyther just took the hit like it was nothing.

"Wow. That Scyther just took the burn. A normal Scyther wouldn't last after taking that hit," Lana said.

"I'm with Lana. Niehter one of Sora's or Bugsy's Scyther would last long after taking a Flamthrower assault like that," Kiawe said.

"Typhlosion! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion ran towards Scyther to land a hit.

"Scyther! You use Quick Attack too!" The boy ordered. Scyther flew towards Typhlosion and it landed a hit onto the volcano Pokémon as Typhlosion had landed a hit. "Scyther! Use Night Slash!" Scyther came towards Typhlosion with its sickle covered in a dark aura.

"Typlhosion! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion lets out a loud cry as his eyes glows red and his flames burns even more intense. Typhlosion lowers his head and fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on his neck and the flames comes raining down at Scyther giving the mantis Pokémon more than it could handle and covering Scyther with smoke. Once the smoke clears, Scyther is seen on the ground beaten. The boy's glasses almost fell off.

"Impossible! My Scyther taken out just like that, after all of the training I did?!" The boy exclaimed.

"That was unexpected. Typhlosion learned to use Eruption," Yuta said. "And that was a pretty powerful one to add." The boy calls back his fallen Scyther and pulls out a Net Ball.

"Not too bad, Sora. There's more where they came from," the boy said. He threw his Net Ball. "Go! Parasect!" The Net Ball opens to lets out a yellow-orange Parasect. Stars swirls around this Pokémon. Parasect skids the ground upon entry. Sora calls back Typhlosion and pulls out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn, Noctowl!" Sora called out as he threw his Pokéball and stars swirls around Noctowl upon entry. Yuta and Mirei were amazed by what they were seeing; a Shiny Noctowl.

"Honey! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mirei asked.

"A Shiny Noctowl! Battling against a Shiny Parasect!" Yuta said.

"Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl flew towards the Shiny Parasect. It was down, but not out.

"It's going to take more than that to take down my Parasect! My Scyther may have been strong, but my Parasect is no pushover!" The boy proclaimed. "Parasect! Use Cross Poison!" Parasect jumped into the air with its front legs becomes purple blades of poison and headed right for Noctowl.

"Dodge it, Noctowl!" Sora called out. Noctowl tried to dodge the attack, but Parasect came too fast and swipes at Noctowl, sending down onto the ground. Noctowl had been taken down.

"Poor Noctowl," Mirei said.

"Yes! Score one for Bug Types!" The boy cheered as Parasect shared its trainer's joy. Sora calls back his Noctowl and pulls out another Pokéball. "Choose whatever Pokémon you want, because my next one is going to give you such a hard time." He calls back Parasect.

"You choose whatever you want, because I'm ready for what you can throw at me," Sora dared him and calling back Noctowl. The boy smiled.

"I don't doubt it," the boy said, taking out an Ultra Ball. He threw it in the air. "Go! Yanmega!" The Ultra Ball opens and his Yanmega beats its wings upon entry. Sora takes out Skarmory's Pokéball and threw it.

"It's your turn, Skarmory!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Skarmory lets out a looud shriek upon entry. "Skarmory! Start things up with Steel Wing!" Skarmory flies towards Yanmega with her bladed wings out.

"You use Steel Wing too, Yanmega!" The boy ordered. Both Pokémon clashed their wings like they were swords. "Now use Ancient Power!" Yanmega forms silver crystalized rocks and sends them right at Skarmory.

"Skarmory! Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Sora ordered. Skarmory dashes towards Yanmega avoiding Yanmega's attack and with her wings out and strikes Yanmega clean on the mark. Yanmega flips uncontrollably, but quickly regains its balance.

"That's the way, Yanmega! Use Bug Buzz!" The boy ordered. Yanmega flapped its wings rapidly and creates a soundwave heading right for Skarmory. Sora had something in store for that.

"Skarmory! Sky Attack!" Sora ordered. Skarmory's entire body glows orange and gold and takes the hit, doing very little damage to her. Once Skarmory had built up the energy she needed, Skarmory then flies towards Yanmega, dealing a heavy blow. "Wrap it up with Metal Claw!" Skarmory's talons gave off a silverish white glow and strikes Yanmega hard, and the dragonfly Pokémon starts falling like a one-winged plane and makes a crash landing. Yanmega was now down and out. Kairi's parents were impressed by their daughter's boyfriend's skills. Sora's opponent was stunned by his defeat.

"No way! I was sure I had you!" The boy said in shock. He then sighs. "It's no wonder Bugsy lost to you, Sora. You're an impressive Pokémon trainer. And I thought I would find an easy win against your Typhlosion, but I guess I was wrong."

"You gave it everything you had," Sora told his opponent. "Just keep working hard and everything will work out fine in the end; I guarantee it." The boy felt better hearing him say it to him.

"Thanks. But before you go even further, you should check out the Battle Park not too far from here," the boy suggested.

"The Battle Park?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh. It's a pretty popular place. I was just leaving the place when I bumped into you," the boy said. Sora's expression changed.

"Didn't you say that you were looking for me?" Sora deadpanned. The boy winced when he realized what he just said.

"Um, what I meant to say is... um..." the boy stammered. He hung his head in shame. "Oh, you got me. I wasn't looking for you at all, I only seen you and challenged you right away. Sorry for lying to you." The group was at a disbelief when he admitted the truth. "The Battle Park is just down this road." He pointed in the direction he came from. "Also, here's something to make it up to you." He took something out of his pocket and hands it to Sora. It looked like a small claw.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's a Razor Claw. It increases the chance to land a critical hit, but I don't want it anymore," the boy said.

"Why are you giving it to me if you don't want it?" Sora asked.

"I feel bad for lying to you, so I'm giving it to you to make up for it. Again, I'm sorry for the lie. You can give it to a Pokémon to hold it if you wanna take that chance; and it's very useful when you give it to a Sneasel if you want it to evolve into a Weavile." Sora placed it in his pocket.

"I'm not happy that you lied, but I guess I can accept it as an apology present," Sora said. The boy smiled.

"Thanks for understanding, Sora. Anyway, I should be going. Later," the boy said, taking off. Kairi's parents smiled as they found Sora to be understanding and forgiving; a heart of gold. Sora calls back Skarmory and his Pokédex starts buzzing. He takes it out of his pocket to check it.

"What is it, Sora?" Lillie asked.

"It's an email from Professor Oak. He's letting me know he has everything he needed on my Gyarados," Sora said. "At least he was good on his word." He accessed his app and he exchanged Noctowl and Skarmory for Gyarados and Heracross. He turned to Kairi.

"Need to make any changes on your team, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I think I'm good for right now, Sora. I'll let you know when," Kairi said.

"What did he just do?" Yuta asked.

"Sora just made some changes of his Pokémon just by exchanging a couple of his. Professor Oak gave that to him, just so he could change Pokémon without having to call him," Kiawe explained.

"Well, that was very nice of him," Mirei said. She remembered Sora telling her that he has some other Pokémon other than the ones he told her.

"I have got to tell you, that was a pretty good battle, Sora. You obviously did a great job raising them," Yuta said. He rubs his head, making Sora chuckle.

The group made their way to the Battle Park and they saw that the place was packed. They saw trainers come from left to right.

"Wow, this place is such a zoo," Sophocles said.

"It sure is," Lana said. A male staff member approached the group.

"Good day there. Are any of you Pokémon trainers?" The staff member asked.

"Yes," Yuta answered. "We would like to enter please."

"Yes sir. Please come in and battle to your heart's contents," the man gestures the group to enter. They were amazed by how many people and Pokémon were there. What caught Sora's attention were two unusual looking Pokémon. One looked like a tea cup with a purple handle. The inside is purple with a yellow swirly pattern. The tea cup had a face-like pattern on it. The other looks like a teapot. It has a pair of yellow swirly eyes and a purple body. Its feet dangles at the bottom of its body as well. The teapot had holes and cracks, exposing its body.

"What kind of Pokémon are those?" Ventus asked pointing to the new Pokémon. Yuta took a look and he chuckled.

"That little one there is a Sinistea. And the other one is its evolved form Polteagiest," Yuta said. He took a glance at it. "I would say those happens to be Antique Form." Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Sinistea Antique Form, the Black Tea Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **The swirl pattern in this Pokémon's body is its weakness. If it gets stirred, the swirl loses its shape, and Sinistea gets dizzy. It absorbs the life-force of those who drink it. It waits patiently, but opportunities are fleeting— it tastes so bad that it gets spat out immediately.**

 **Polteageist Antique Form, the Black Tea Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Sinistea Antique Form**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Trainers Polteageist trusts will be allowed to experience its distinctive flavor and aroma firsthand by sampling just a tiny bit of its tea. When angered, it launches tea from its body at the offender's mouth. The tea causes strong chills if swallowed.**

"I wouldn't want to have a sip of that tea," Sora said.

"Me neither," Ventus said.

"How can you tell which is which?" Lillie asked. Yuta chuckled.

"Well, Lillie, I can tell just by looking at the teaset those Pokémon are in. And I knew right the moment I saw them," Yuta said.

A battle between two trainers was taking place as one trainer had a Hitmonchan and another trainer had a Hitmonlee. They were really going at it.

"Hitmonchan! Use Dynamic Punch!" The first trainer ordered. Hitmonchan ran towards Hitmonlee to deliever a punch.

"Hitmonlee! Use Detect!" The second trainer ordered. Hitmonlee waited for Hitmonchan to get closer and dodges as soon Hitmonchan came close. "Now use Low Sweep!" Hitmonlee gives Hitmonchan a sweep at his feet and he fell to the ground. The judge calls out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins! The match goes to Freddy!" The judge announced. Everyone watching all clapped their hands. Freddy and Hitmonlee high-five each other just having to win. The group went further down and saw more Pokémon and their trainers.

Further down, a group of trainers were looking around for a challenge.

"This place is full of nothing but wimps," one trainer said.

"A challenge should come around soon enough," the leader said. The group of trainers kept going and saw Sora and his friends walking by. "And a challenge has been delivered to us." The group of trainers went up to Sora, Kairi, her parents, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine. "Hey!" The group turned to see them. "You the Sora Ketchum everyone is talking about?"

"Um, yes?" Sora asked. "Why?"

"We're looking for a challenge and you are it," the leader said.

"So, we're challenging you and your little posse to Pokémon battles," one of the other trainers said.

"What do you say? You in in it?" The leading trainer asked. Sora, Kairi and the Alolan nine all stepped up to the group.

"We'll be in it alright," Hapu said.

"And we're going to win it," Kiawe said.

"It's going to be the eleven of us against eleven of you," Sophocles said.

"Make it twelve of us," Yuta stepped in.

"Those three aren't trainers?" The leader asked, he then shook it off. "Aw, who cares? It's better than nothing! I call dibs on Ketchum here!" Among the trainers is a young woman with bleached blonde hair and a tan who chose her target.

"That girl with the Togepi is mine," she stated. The tall skinny one of the group chose his opponent.

"I got the pretty boy with the pink hair," he said.

The rest of the participants chose the remaining Alolan nine and Yuta as their opponents. The trainer who chose Yuta has an eyepatch on his right eye and has short black hair.

"Leftovers are fine with me. You think you can take me, old man?" The one-eyed trainer taunted.

"I don't think I can; I know I can," Yuta stated.

The groups went to a vacant battlefield and they made the conditions clear and the trainers challenging would use the number of Pokémon that Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all had. And the battle is over if all of them is down and out. Yuta got the first battle. The judge has arrived just in time to make it official.

"Trainers! A series of twelve against twelve is about to begin! The trainers of Blake had challenged the trainers of Sora to use the Pokémon that Sora's team has in their possessions! There will be no time limits, but there will be switching of Pokémon! The first battle will be between Yuta and Rosco! Yuta and Rosco will be using all six of their Pokémon and the battle is over when all Pokémon is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Are you ready?!"

"Yes!" Yuta and Rosco said.

"Choose your Pokémon and begin!" The judge announced. Rosco took out an Ultra Ball.

"Go! Sandslash!" Rosco called out as he threw his Pokéball and let out his Sandlslash. Yuta smiled and took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Glaceon!" Yuta called out. The Pokéball opens and his Glaceon enters the battle.

"Go get 'em, Yuta!" Mirei cheered for her husband. Yuta turned to face his wife and gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, my love!" Yuta said. "Are you watching, Kairi?"

"Go for it, dad!" Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Hey! Try to go easy on pops, Rosco!" Blake called out.

"Right," Rosco said. "Sandslash! Metal Claw!" Sandslash comes right at Glaceon with its claws glowing.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired Ice Beam and it struck Sandslash cold (no pun intended). Sandslash was down just by one hit.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!" The judge announced.

"No way! Sandslash taken down by one hit?! Not gonna happen again!" Rosco proclaimed and he took another Ultra Ball after calling back Sandslash. "Go! Rhyhorn!" The Ultra Ball opens and lets out a Rhyhorn. "Use Take Down!" Rhyhorn charges towards Glaceon.

"Use another Ice Beam!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired another Ice Beam and Rhyhorn was taken down in a single hit.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!" The judge announced. Rosco calls back Rhyhorn.

"Fine! Here's Graveler!" Rosco shouted as he let out Graveler. "Use Brick Break!" Graveler charges towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon! Use Icicle Spear!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired a series of icicles and they all struck Graveler.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!" The judge announced.

"Yay! Way to go, Yuta!" Mirei cheered. Rosco was really getting pissed off. He takes out another Ultra Ball.

"Go! Nidoking!" Roscoe shouted as he threw his Ultra Ball and Nidoking roars upon entry. "Okay Nidoking! Smart Strike!" Nidoking's horn glows and heads right towards Glaceon.

"Icicle Spear!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired icicles just like before and they all strike Nidoking. The drill Pokémon fell to the ground beaten.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!" The judge announced. Rosco calls back Nidoking he is getting frustrated.

"Wow, your dad is doing a real number on his Pokémon, Kairi," Sora said.

"He should," Mirei said. "Not only they were at a Type disadvantage, but they were inexperienced in battle."

"I agree. Rosco clearly underestimated him," Illima said.

"This is really pissing me off! I am done playing around with you, old man!" Rosco exclaimed. "Go! Gliscor!" He threw his Ultra Ball and out comes his Gliscor. "Gliscor! Use Night Slash!" Gliscor headed towards Glaceon to swipe at it.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired Ice Beam and it struck Gliscor's right wing.

"Don't give into that! Use Fire Fang!" Rosco ordered. Gliscor went towards Glaceon with its fangs emitting fire. But Gliscor was going a bit slow because of its frozen wing.

"Another Ice Beam!" Yuta ordered. Glaceon fired Ice Beam and Gliscor got hit and fell to the ground beaten.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Glaceon wins!" The judge announced. Rosco calls back his Gliscor and takes out his last Ultra Ball.

"Now it's going to end bigtime! Go! Steelix!" Rosco shouted. The Ultra Ball and let's out a Steelix much larger than normal. Yuta takes out Glaceon's Pokéball.

"Return, Glaceon," Yuta said, calling back Glaceon. He takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Flareon!" The Pokéball opens and Flareon puffs a little ember. Rosco just laughed.

"How typical! Using a Flareon against my Steelix. I can't tell you how many Fire Types my Steelix had taken down," Rosco said laughing.

"You weren't laughing when I sent out my Glaceon; and he whipped them all," Yuta said.

"Only because you got lucky. Your luck's about to run out! Steelix! Come at Flareon with your Crunch!" Rosco ordered. Steelix lunged towards Flareon to land a huge bite.

"Flareon! Dodge with Flame Charge!" Yuta ordered. Flareon ran towards Steelix while its whole body is engulfed in flame. Flareon jumped right at the iron snake Pokémon once it got into range.

"Steelix! Stop that Flareon with your Dragon Breath!" Rosco ordered. Steelix fires Dragon Breath right at Flareon, but Flareon's attack struck Steelix before it could make the attack hit.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Yuta ordered. Flareon fired a large Fire Blast and it came too fast for Steelix to dodge. Steelix had fallen to the ground beaten.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Flareon wins! The match goes to Yuta!" The judge announced.

"Way to go, dad!" Kairi cheered for her father.

"I knew you could do it, honey!" Mirei also cheered.

"Naturally! I have dedicated this battle to both my wife and daughter," Yuta stated. Mirei and Kairi smiled. He hugs both of his wife and daughter and they hug him back. The next battle is between Hapu and a trainer named Louie and they're using two each.

"The battle between Hapu and Louie is about to begin! The same rules applies! Both trainers are using two each and the battle's over when both of either trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue! Choose your Pokémon and begin!" Louie took out a Great Ball.

"I know which one I'm starting off with. Go! Machoke!" Louie threw his Great Ball and his Machoke flexes its muscles upon entry. Hapu just smirked and took out a Pokéball.

"I know which one I'll be using. Go! Mudsdale!" Hapu threw her Pokéball and she neighs upon entry. "Mudsdale! Use High Horsepower!" Mudsdale's body gives off an orange aura and charges towards Machoke. Mudsdale takes down Machoke with a single hit.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Mudsdale wins!" The judge announced.

"No way! My Machoke taken down just by one attack?!" Louie exclaimed.

"My Mudsdale isn't an easy opponent to take down!" Hapu stated. "And she's ready for whatever else you've got!"

"I'll bet she is!" Louie said, taking out a Lure Ball. "Go! Kingler!" The Lure Ball opens and his Kingler clamps its pincers upon entry. "Kingler! Crabhammer!" Kingler came at the draft horse Pokémon and strikes her, but her defenses increases, cathing Louie off guard. "What the?! What's happening?!"

"Mudsdale's ability is called Stamina. For every hit, Mudsdale's defenses go up. Mudsdale! Another High Horsepower!" Mudsdale whinnies as she gave off the same orange aura and charges at Kingler.

"Dodge it, Kingler!" Louie called out. Kingler was about to do that, but Mudsdale came too fast and she rammed into the crustacean Pokémon. Kingler was taken down just like Machoke.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Mudsdale wins! The battle goes to Hapu!" The judge announced. She smiled as she felt proud of her abilities. Mina took her position as she went up against a girl named Rita.

"Next is Mina versus Rita! Both combants will be using three Pokémon each! Choose and begin!" The judge instructed. Mina took out a Pokéball. Mina takes out a Luxury Ball.

"Go! Clefairy!" Mina called out and out comes her Clefairy. Rita threw her Luxury Ball.

"Go right in there, Sudowoodo!" Rita called out and her Sudowoodo sways around. "Sudowoodo! Begin with Slam!" Sudowoodo charges right towards the fairy Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Mina called out. Clefairy dodges just by skipping out of the way of Sudowoodo's attack. "Metoeor Mash!" Clefairy launches a powerful punch attack onto Sudowoodo. The attack had landed a hit.

"Don't take that laying down, Sudowoodo! Ice Punch!" Rita ordered. Sudowoodo's fist emits ice and lands a punch on Clefairy. "That's the way! Ice Punch again!" Sudowoodo moves in to land a punch on Clefiary.

"Moonblast!" Mina ordered. Clefairy fires Moonblast and it takes down Sudowoodo. The tree-like Pokémon tries to get back up, but it fell back down, knocked out from the attack.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Clefairy wins!" The judge announced. Rita calls back her Sudowoodo. She takes out a pink Pokéball with tan shapes on it going from the bottom of the Poké Ball to slightly above the blue ring that goes horizontally across the ball. It has a purple button. This type of Pokéball is known as a Heal Ball.

"Go! Hatenna!" Rita shouted. The Heal Ball opens and sends out a small, round, pink Pokémon. This Pokémon has two small legs and no visible eyes. Its hair is blue and curly, and it has a pink antenna on her head resembling a hat. The hat has a white spot on it with blue at the top. Sora got curious and took out his Pokédex and scans this Pokémon.

 **Hatenna, the Calm Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Hatenna is known to live in certain areas that is uninhabited by people, but it can sense the emotions of any other living creature. If this Pokémon senses a strong emotion, it will run away as fast as it could. If you are calm it will warm up to you.**

"Another new Pokémon and Mina is up against it," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Clefiary! Meteor Mash!" Mina ordered. Clefairy lands a huge punch onto Hatenna. Hatenna gets back on its feet.

"Hatenna! Life Dew!" Rita ordered. Hatenna sprinkles water on itself and heals its injuries completely.

"What did it just do?" Ventus asked.

"Hatenna just used Life Dew," Lillie said.

"Life Dew?" Ventus asked.

"What does that do?" Terra asked.

"Life Dew is a healing move. The user sprinkles water over itself and its allies when it's in a double or triple battle. This is the first time that I have seen it ever used," Lillie said.

"Hatenna! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Rita ordered. Hatenna forms a rainbow orb of light and sends it right at Clerfairy. The attack came too fast for Clefairy to dodge and she got struck by it, creating a dust cloud. The dust cloud clears and Clefairy is seen knocked out.

"Clefairy is unable to battle! Hatenna wins!" The judge announced.

"I knew you could do it, Hatenna!" Rita praised. Hatenna jumps up and down with joy as it began to evolve. Everyone was astounded to witness the evolution. Hatenna evolved into a small, vaguely humanoid Pokémon with a pink body and a large, light blue hair surrounding its head. It has a conical point on top of its hair that is pink at the bottom and white at the top, with the tip being crooked and tapering off at the end. This gives the hair the appearance of a witch's hat. On the side of its hair are two, large, blue bulbous growths that appears to be held by pink rings. These growths resembles ponytails and it uses them to stand on.

It has two, thin arms lacking any digits, and a white ovular spot on its chest. Its waist extends out into two lumps, with very small, light blue joint-less and digit-less legs. Its eyes have black sclera and white pupils, with two pink dots for highlights that make its pupils vaguely resemble cartoon hearts.

"Whao!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Her Hatenna just evolved into a Hattrem!" Lillie said.

"Hattrem?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex again.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

 **Hattrem, the Serene Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Hatenna**

 **No matter who you are, if you bring strong emotions near this Pokémon, it will silence you violently. Using the braids on its head, it pummels foes to get them to quiet down. One blow from those braids would knock out a professional boxer.**

"I guess it doesn't have to use Psychic Type attacks to take down Hitmonchan," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"That battle with Clefairy must have caused her to evolve," Kairi said.

"I agree. I just hope Mina has an ace up her sleeve," Illima said. Mina takes out the Pokéball containing her newest addition and sge threw it.

"Go! Granbull!" Mina called out. The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around Granbull upon entry. Ventus was stocked to see this Shiny Granbull.

"Wow! A Granbull! So cool! And it's not just a different color, but it's so big!" Ventus said, excitedly.

"Color me impressed, that is one strong-looking Granbull," Yuta said.

"He should be. Mina had to take him down the hard way," Kairi told her father.

"And I don't think her new Granbull is going to be easy to take down. I know from experience," Sora stated. He didn't give any hints about Zapdos and the Legendary Crystal since he, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all promised they wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Hattrem! Dazzling Gleam!" Rita ordered. Hattrem did what she did before and sends it right at Granbull. He just stood there and took the hit like it was no problem.

"Thunder Punch!" Mina ordered. Granbull's fist emits electricity and lands a punch on her. "Now use Play Rough!" Granbull pummels Hattrem senselessly and gives the serene Pokémon once last hit and makes her land on the ground.

"Hattrem is unable to battle! Granbull wins!" The judge announced. Rita calls back Hattrem.

"Not bad, girl! Now here's my heavy-hitter!" She takes out a regular Pokéball. "Go! Persian!" The Pokéball opens and Persian snarls right at Granbull and he snarls back. "Persian! Fury Swipes!" Persian swipes its claws at Granbull and he takes the scratches.

"Thunder Punch!" Mina ordered. Granbull lands a shocking punch on the classy cat Pokémon and sends Persian down on the ground. "Now use Fire Fang!" Granbull charges towards Persian and delievers a burning bite on it.

"Persian! Slash now!" Rita ordered. Persian tries to swipe at Granbull, but he ends up grabbing Persian by the tail. "

Seismic Toss!" Mina ordered. Granbull jumps in the air and gave Persian a throw down to the ground. The force of the attack was enough to knock Persian out.

"Persian is unable to battle! Persian wins! Mina wins the battle!" The judge announced. Blake was getting dumbfounded.

"What is going on here?! That's three in a row!" Blake exclaimed.

"They're even better than we thought," the bleached blonde girl said.

"The girl in the purple dress should be next," Blake said. Acerola gets to the battlefield against a boy Zeke. Acerola and Zeke each takes out a Pokéball.

"The battle between Acerola and Zeke is about to begin! Both trainers will be using four each! The same as the first three battles, the battle is over when all four is unable to keep going! Begin!"

"Go! Mimikyu!" Acerola called out. Yuta and Mirei felt uncomfortable seeing Mimikyu with their own eyes.

"So, it's a Ghost Type, huh? Your Ghost Type attacks won't have any effect on this one! Go! Raticate!" Zeke shouted. The Pokéball opens and his Raticate snarls at Mimikyu in an attempt to scare her. "Raticate! Begin with Crunch!" Raticate made the first move to strike at Mimikyu.

"Dodge and use Wood Hammer!" Acerola ordered. Mimikyu jumps in the air and swings her stick and strikes Raticate hard. "Now use Play Rough!" Mimikyu comes right at Raticate and starts pummeling Raticate. Raticate had been taken down.

"Raticate is unable to battle! Mimikyu wins!" The judge announced. Zeke was impressed.

"Thought you would have used a Ghost Type attack to take down my Raticate, but you know Ghost Type moves will have zero effect on Normal Type Pokémon. I guess I was wrong," Zeke said, calling back his Raticate. He pulls out another Pokéball. "It's you turn, Muk!" The Pokéball opens and a Muk huffs upon entry. Acerola calls back Mimikyu and pulls out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn, Gengar!" Acerola called out. Gengar grins wickedly upon entry. "Gengar! Begin with Shadow Punch!" Gengar threw his fist into the ground and comes up right under Muk from its shadow.

"Not bad, ghost-girl! Try this on for size! Muk! Shadow Ball!" Zeke ordered. Muk forms a ball of shadow and sends it right towards Gengar.

"Dodge it Gengar!" Acerola called out. Gengar dodges by going into the shadows beneath him. Muk looks around. Gengar come back out. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Gengar fires Shadow Ball and it strikes Muk on the spot.

"Muk! Mud Bomb!" Zeke ordered. Muk fired a huge ball of mud and it came too fast for Gengar to dodge. "Now use another Mud Bomb!" Muk got ready to fire Mud Bomb.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Acerola ordered. Gengar fired Dark Pulse and it struck Muk hard. The sludge Pokémon fell on the back, knocked out from Gengar's attack.

"Muk is unable to battle! Gengar wins!" The judge announced. Zeke calls back Muk and he pulls out another Pokéball.

"Not too shabby. Here's my next one! Go! Hypno!" The Pokéball opens and Hypno is sitting with its legs crossed. It was clearly a male Hypno. "Hypno! Use Hypnosis!" Hypno's eyes glows light blue and swings his pendulum back and forth.

"Dodge it!" Acerola called out. "Shadow Punch!" A fist comes and strikes Hypno from his shadow.

"That was a good hit. But not good enough! Hypno! Psyshock!" Zeke ordered. Hypno's eyes glows once again and sends a bolt of psychonetic energy right at Gengar.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Acerola ordered. Gengar fired Psyshock and both hold their attacks. They held on until an explosion occurs, creating smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Gengar and Hypno are both knocked out.

"Gengar and Hypno are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The judge announced. Both Acerola and Zeke calls back their fallen Pokémon.

"Go! Ariados!" Zeke shouted. The Pokéball opens and out comes his Ariados. Acerola takes out her Ultra Ball.

"It's your turn now, Marshadow!" The Ultra Ball opens and Marshadow breathes in a raspy fashion. Yuta and Mirei were astounded to see Marshadow with their own eyes.

"Is that a Marshadow?" Mirei asked.

"I don't believe it. I thought Marshadow wasn't even a real Pokémon. How did she get that?" Yuta asked.

"Acerola caught it when we were on the Whirl Islands. We all found out how tough it is," Mallow said.

"Ariados! Use Shadow Ball!" Zeke ordered. Ariados forms Shadow Ball and sends it right at Marshadow.

"Dodge and use Jump Kick!" Acerola ordered. Marshadow jumps into the air and dives down to the spider Pokémon to land a heavy kick. "Now use Close Combat!" Marshadow comes at Ariados and gave Ariados a series of poundings. Ariados fell to the ground beaten.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Marshadow wins! Acerola wins the battle!" The judge announced. Acerola smiled as she felt satisfyed. Sophocles and his opponent, a trainer nicknamed Zap comes to the battlefield. "The battle between Sophocles and Zap will now begin! Both will beusing five each and like before, the battle goes on until all five are down. Choose your Pokémon and begin!"

"You're up first, Togedemaru!" Sophocles said, taking out his Pokéball and lets out his first Pokémon.

"Toge!" Togedemaru stated.

"You're going right in, Nidorino!" Zap stated. He threw his Pokéball and his Nidoino skids the ground. Sophocles was caught off by what he saw.

"Hey, I thought you were going with Electric Type Pokémon! I mean, you call yourself Zap, don't you?" Sophocles asked.

"Actually, I don't use Electric Type Pokémon; I use Pokémon that uses Electric Type attacks no matter what Type it is! And that is why I call myself Zap! And I'll prove it too! Nidorino! Thunderbolt!" Nidorino fires Thunderbolt, but Togedemaru absorbs the electric attack into her body.

"My Togedemaru can absorb electric attacks with her Lightning Rod ability," Sophocles said. "Okay Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap!" Togedemaru rolls into a ball emitting static electricity and bolts right twards Nidorino.

"Dodge it, Nidorino!" Zap called out. Nidorino tried to do that, but Togedemaru came too fast. Nidorino skids to the ground. "Use Double Kick!" Nidorino jumps into the air to land a series of kicks on Togedemaru.

"Use Spiky-Shield!" Sophocles called out. Togedemaru rolls into a ball and her spikes glows green and grow long.

"Nidorino! Stop!" Zap called out. It was too late, because Nidorino got poked by the spikes.

"Now use Discharge!" Sophocles ordered. Togedemaru lets out her electric attacak and it shocks Nidorino hard. Nidorino falls to the ground beaten.

"Nidorino is unable to battle! Togedemaru wins!" The judge announced. Zap calls back his fallen Nidorino and Sophocles calls back Togedemaru. He takes out another Pokéball.

"You have another Electric Type at your disposal?" Zap presumed.

"I specialize with Electric Type Pokémon. And here's one for you!" Sophocles said as he prepared to throw his Pokéball. "Go! Flaaffy!" The Pokéball opens and Flaaffy bleats upon entry. Zap takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"And here's another one to give you such a shocking punch. Go! Magmar!" The Pokéball opens and Magmar huffs some smoke upon entry. "Magmar! Thunder Punch!" Magmar's fist emits electricity and comes right towards Flaaffy.

"Dodge and use Shock Wave!" Sophocles ordered. Flaaffy dodges Magmar's Thunder Punch and fires Shock Wave right at the spitfire Pokémon. "How do you like that?"

"That was pretty good, I'll give you that, but is it good enough?" Zap asked. "Magmar! Use Overheat!" Magmar breathes in some air and fires a stream of fire right Flaaffy. The attack strikes Flaaffy on the mark.

"That was a pretty decent Overheat," Ventus said.

"It was, but Overheat gets weaker from each use," Illima said.

"Magmar! Move in with Karate Chop!" Zap ordered. Magmar came at Flaaffy and gave her such a chop. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Magmar lands a Thunder Punch onto Flaaffy. She was down, but not out. Flaaffy managed to barley get on her feet.

"Hang in there, Flaaffy!" Sophocles called out. Flaaffy glares right at Magmar and then starts to evolve. Everyone was amazed to witness Flaaffy's evolution. Sophocles especially was astounded. His Flaaffy was now an Ampharos. "Alright! You evolved into an Ampharos!"

"Pharos!" That newly evolved Ampharos said.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Flaaffy evolved," Kiawe said.

"So did I. All that training we've been through has been paid off," Illima said. Yuta and Mirei turned to the two young trainers.

"What kind of training are you talking about?" Yuta asked curiously.

"Just some training to get ourselves ready for anything coming our way. It was Sora who came up with it," Hapu said. Yuta and Mirei were amazed by resourceful he is when it came to training Pokémon.

"Go for it, Ampharos! Thunder Punch!" Sophocles ordered. The newly evolved Amphaoros's fist emits electricity and headed right towards Magmar.

"You use Thunder Punch too, Magmar!" Zap ordered. Magmar's fist emits electricity and both collided their punches causing a clash of electricity. Both had skidded across the battlefield. "Magmar! use Fire Blast!" Magmar takes in a deep breath to launch at Ampharos. Sophocles had an idea.

"Ampharos! Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Sophocles ordered. Ampharos avoides Magmar's Fire Blast and sends out Dragon Pulse right at her opponent. Magmar fell to the ground beaten.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Ampharos wins!" The judge announced. Zap calls back his Magmar and he smiles.

"Not bad, Sophocles. Not many of my other opponents could take Magmar down like you just did," Zap said. He takes out a Great Ball. "Your turn now, Mr. Mime!" Sophocles called back Ampharos.

"Your turn, Vikavolt!" Sophocles shouted. Vikavolt buzzes upon entry and clamps his mandibles as well.

"Good choice on Sopholces's part for sending out a Bug Type against the Mr. Mime," Yuta said.

"I would say, but that Mr. Mime looks like nothing to sneeze at," Lillie said.

"Okay Vikavolt! Use Bug Bite!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt headed towards Mr. Mime to clamp the barrier Pokémon in his mandibles.

"Mr. Mime! Light Screen!" Zap ordered. Mr. Mime forms a golden yellow barrier and it stops Vikavolt clean. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Mr. Mime's fist emits electricity and lands a punch onto the stag beetle Pokémon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Mr. Mime sends out Thunderbolt and it strikes Vikavolt on the mark. "Thunder Punch again!" Mr. Mime lands a electrified punch onto Vikavolt.

"Hang in there, Vikavolt!" Sophocles called out. "Fire Signal Beam!" Vikavolt fires Signal right at Mr. Mime.

"Block it with another Light Screen!" Zap ordered. Mr. Mime creates another golden yellow barrier. "Use more Light Screens! Contain that bug!" Mr. Mime creates more barriers all around Vikavolt. Once Mr. Mime was certain Vikavolt was trapped, Mr. Mime ceased making more. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Mr. Mime fired Thunderbolt down at Vikavolt and shocking him greatly. Vikavolt had taken some serious damage. The judge was certain Vikavolt wasn't able to keep going, but Vikavolt was refusing to call it quits.

"Look at Vikavolt. He took such abuse from that Mr. Mime and he's not calling it quits," Kiawe said.

"Let's see if Sophocles can find a glitch in that Mr. Mime's shield," Sora said. Sophocles saw all the barriers surrounding Vikavolt.

"Vikavolt! Use Thunderbolt all around! Shatter Mr. Mime's Light Screen walls. Vikavolt fired Thunderbolt all around, hitting the walls. Vikavolt let out some electricity and the walls began to shatter. The walls had shattered, catching both Mr. Mime and Zap by surprise. "Now use Electro Web!"

"No you don't! Light Screen again!" Zap ordered. Mr. Mime attempted to use Light Screen, but it couldn't because he used so much energy making Light Screen, trapping Vikavolt and that Thunderbolt it fired. The web of electricity ensares Mr. Mime, and it tries to struggle to get free. "Shoot! Mr. Mime is too tired from all those Light Screens!"

"Now fire Signal Beam!" Sophocles ordered. Vikavolt fires Signal Beam and it hits Mr. Mime, resulting in an explosion. Mr. Mime had been taken down.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Vikavolt wins!" The judge announced. Zap calls back Mr. Mime and he was just down to two Pokémon. Sophocles saw how exhausted his Vikavolt was after taking those hits. He calls back his Vikavolt.

"You should have a rest for a while. You've earned it," Sophocles said. He takes out Ampharos's Pokéball and threw it. "Come back out, Ampharos!"

"Not too shabby. Destroying my fortress was a smart move. Get ready for my next one," Zap said, taking out another Great Ball. "It's your turn, Weezing!" The Pokéball opens and a Weezing larger than the one James has comes out and lets out some poisonous gas. "Weezing! Use Shock Wave!" Weezing lets out a stream of blue elecricity and it struck onto Ampharos, but it wasn't enough to take her down.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sophocles ordered. Amphaors unleashes Dragon Pulse and it lands a hit onto Weezing. "Now you use your Shock Wave!" Ampharos gives Weezing quite a shock and is knocked out.

"Weezing is unable to battle! Ampharos wins!" The judge announced. Zap calls back his fallen Weezing.

"One left to use and I know which one I'm using," Zap said as he takes out a regular Pokéball. "Go! Kangaskhan!" The Pokéball opens and unleashes a heavy hitting Kangaskhan.

"So, it's a Kangaskhan he's saving for last, huh?" Terra said. "He must have been saving the best for last," Terra said.

"And she looks tough enough to go toe-to-toe with Sora's Kangaskhan," Hapu said.

"Kangaskhan! Use Thunder Punch!" Zap ordered. Kangaskhan charges towards the light Pokémon to land a hit.

"Dodge and use Shock Wave!" Sophocles ordered. Amphaors fires Shock Wave from her tail and it strikes Kangaskhan on the spot. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Ampharos lands an electrified punch onto the kangaroo Pokémon.

"Don't take that laying down! Use another Thunder Punch!" Zap ordered. Kangaskhan lands a heavy punch onto Ampharos and ended up being paralyzed in the process.

"Kangaskhan has activated Ampharos's Static ability!" Mallow cheered.

"Now, Kangaskhan is going to have a hard time keeping up," Ventus added.

"Now it'll be his chance to win this!" Sora said.

"Ampharos! Thunder Punch!" Sophocles ordered. Ampharos lands an electrified punch onto Kangaskhan, but it wasn't enough to take her down. "Thunder Punch again!" Ampharos attempts to land a hit onto Kangaskhan, but she stops her just by grabbing her fist.

"Use Thunder!" Zap ordered. Kangaskhan gives Ampharos a pretty good shock and fell to the ground beaten.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Kangaskhan wins!" The judge announced. Sophocles knew how he was going to win. He calls back Ampharos and takes out Togedemaru's Pokéball and threw it.

"Come back out to play, Togedemaru!" Sophocles called out. The Pokéball opens and Togedemaru starts rolling around in excitement. Zap winces when he saw Togedemaru back out.

"Crap! Kangaskhan only know Electric Type attacks, and it'll just suck it up with that Lightning Rod ability," Zap said in his thoughts.

"Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap!" Sopchocles ordered. Zap takes out a towel and throws it, catching everyone by surprise. Blake was at a tizzy to this sight.

"Sophocles wins by forfeit!" The judge announced.

"Why did you do that?" Sophocles asked.

"Because my Kangaskhan only knows Electric Type attacks, and I don't think you want to win that way. So, that's why," Zap stated. Lana was up next. She was battling against a girl named Cindy.

"The battle between Lana and Cindy is about to begin! Both will be using five each and the match is over when all are down and out! Ladies, are you ready?!" The judge asked.

"Yes!" Lana and Cindy answered.

"Then begin!" The judge called out. Lana takes out her Lure Ball and threw it.

"Go! Corsola!" Lana shouted and her Corsola comes out and bounces up and down. Cindy smirks.

"A Corsola, huh? Then try this on for size! Go! Mareanie!" The Pokéball opens and her Mareanie smacks its lips at the sight of Corsola. The coral Pokémon winces at the sight of the brutal star Pokémon.

"Uh-oh, a Mareanie," Lillie said.

"What's so bad about that?" Ventus asked.

"Mareanie is the natural predator of Corsola. And her Corsola is scared stiff of that Mareanie," Sora said.

"And just like Lillie said, uh-oh," Kairi added.

"Mareanie! Pin Missle!" Cindy ordered. Mareanie fires Pin Missle right at Corsola.

"Dodge it Corsola and fire Spike Cannon!" Lana called out. Corsola dodges the attack and fires Spike Cannon right at Mareanie.

"Block it with Pin Missle!" Cindy ordered. Mareanie fires Pin Missle and it collides with Spike Cannon and not one was gaining the advantage over the other. It resulted in an explosion and both Pokémon are taken back. "Maraenie! Use Venoshock!" Mareanie fires Venoshock right at Corsola.

"Block it with Mirror Coat!" Lana ordered. Corsola's body gives off a yellow glow and Venoshock is bounced right off and sent back Mareanie and the damage is doubled. Mareanie was taken down just by one hit.

"Mareanie is unable to battle! Corsola wins!" The judge announced.

"I knew you could do it, Corsola!" Lana cheered.

"Corsola, Corsola, Corsola!" Corsola cheered.

"I can't believe it! That Corsola was scared of my Mareanie just now!" Cindy exclaimed. She calls back her fallen Mareanie. She takes out a Dive Ball "Now I'm getting serious! Go! Dewgong!" The Dive Ball opens and out comes a large Dewgong. "Dewgong! Use Ice Beam!" Blake spoke up.

"Cindy, what are you doing?! Did you forget about Mirror Coat?!" Blake shouted.

"Whoops," Cindy said as she realized her mistake. It was too late to stop since Dewgong had fired Ice Beam and it headed right towards Corsola with Lana ready for it.

"Corsola! Mirror Coat!" Lana ordered. Corsola used her reflecting move to reflect Ice Beam and it struck Dewgong hard and it knocks the sea lion Pokémon out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! Corsola wins!" The judge announced. She calls back her Dewgong. She takes out another Dive Ball and threw it.

"Go right in Slowbro!" Cindy shouted, as she threw her Dive Ball. Her Slowbro yawns upon entry. Lana calls back Corsola and takes out her Dive Ball.

"Go! Gyarados!" The Dive Ball opens and her Gyarados roars upon entry.

"Slowbro! Use Water Pulse!" Cindy ordered.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hyper Beam and it takes down Slowbro with just one hit.

"Slowbro is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The judge announced. Cindy calls back Slowbro and pulls out another Dive Ball.

"It's your turn now, Dreadnaw!" Cindy shouted as she let out her Dreadnaw. This fiercesome Pokémon clamps its jaws upon entry.

"Wow! What is that?!" Ventus exclaimed.

"It's a Dreadnaw! Just like the one Marlon has," Kiawe said.

"It looks so fearsome," Sophocles said.

"Dreadnaw! Hydro Pump!" Cindy ordered. Dreadnaw fires Hydro Pump and it strikes Gyarados on the mark. It wasn't enough to bring the atrocious Pokémon down.

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fires Dragon Pulse and it struck Dreadnaw hard. Dreadnaw was still standing after taking that hit. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados's teeth emits ice and lands a bite onto the bite Pokémon and it lands to the ground beaten.

"Dreadnaw is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The judge announced.

"Three down and two to go," Lana said. Cindy wasn't even close to quitting. She calls back Dreadnaw and pulls out another Dive Ball.

"Your turn now, Octillery!" Cindy called out. Her Octilerry has small suction cups on her tentacles. "Octazooka!" Octillery fires Octazooka right at Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fires Dragon Pulse and it takes down Octillery with one hit.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The judge announced. Cindy was getting frustrated by Lana's battling skills.

"This isn't how I planned it!" Cindy exclaimed, calling back Octillery. She takes out another Dive Ball. "Go! Golduck!" The Pokéball lets out quite an aggressive Golduck. "Move in with Ice Punch!" Golduck moves in to deliever an icy punch on Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered. Gyarados fired Hyoer Beam and Golduck is taken down.

"Golduck is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Lana wins the battle!" The judge announced.

Kiawe was up next and he's up against a trainer calling himself Burn. He proclaimed to have a double battle against him and and the switching of Pokémon was allowed. Kiawe had accepted this condition.

"Kiawe versus Burn! Both trainers will have a double battle and this battle will be allowed to make switches during the match when one is unable to battle! Choose your first two Pokémon and begin!" Kiawe made his choice and took out his Pokéballs. Burn took out two Pokéballs and tosses them.

"Go! Charizard! Turtonator!" Kiawe called out and both Fire Types enters the battlefield.

"Go! Houndour! Houndoom!" Burn shouted and both of his Fire Types enters against Kiawe's Fire Types. "Houndoom! Houndour! Fire Fang!" Both Houndour and Houndoom comes right at Turtonator and Charizard.

"Charizard! Aerial Ace on Houndour! Turtonator! Sheel Trap!" Kiawe ordered. Charizard flew towards Houndour and Turtonator's shell spikes glows. Charizard lands a hit onto Houndour and when Houndoom made contact and the spikes explodes and both Houndour and Houndoom were both knocked out.

"Houndour and Houndoom are unable to battle! Charizard and Turtonator wins!" The judge announced. Burn calls back his Houndour and Houndoom.

"Not bad, Kiawe. Let's see how you handle my next pair," Burn said. He takes out two Pokéballs. "Go! Growlithe! Vulpix!" He threw them out comes Growlithe and Vulpix. "Growlithe! Vulpix! Flame Charge!" Both Fire Types charges right at Charizard and Turtonator.

"Charizard! Fire Punch! Turtonator! Dragon Tail!" Kiawe ordered. Charizard's fist emits fire and Turtonator's tail glows orange and grows at full-length. Both of Kiawe's Pokémon misses their targets. "Try again!" Charizard and Turtonator tried land a hit onto Growlithe and Vulpix, but they quickly dodges their attacks.

"That's the way, guys! Now both of you! Use Fire Blast!" Burn ordered. Growlithe and Vulix fired their Fire Blast and it combined to land a hit onto the flame and blast turtle Pokémon. The combo hit was powerful, but they were still standing.

"Wow, Yuta said. "Kiawe's Pokémon are still standing after taking that hit."

"Kiawe's fire isn't easy to put out," Illima said.

"This battle is making his flames burn even more hotter than ever," Sora said.

"Just hope someone would put him out before it gets even more hotter," Aqua said. Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Yuta, and Mirei all shared a laugh with Aqua.

"Charizard! Slash! Turtonator! Focus Blast!" Kiawe ordered. Charizard swooped down to swipe at Growlithe, but it dodges the attack, but Turtonator uses Focus Blast onto Growlithe. Vulpix went towards Charizard to land a hit, but Charizard smacks Vulpix with his tail. "Now, both of you use Flamethrower!" Charizard and Turtonator fires Flamethrower and it combines and it takes out both of Growlithe and Vulpix.

"Vulpix and Growlithe are unable to battle! Charizard and Turtonator wins! Kiawe wins!" The judge announced.

"Well done," Kiawe praised Charizard and Turtonator beamed. The next battle is now down to Mallow and a girl named Marie.

"Now the battle bwtween Mallow against Marie is about to begin! Five against five and the battle's over when all five are down! Begin!" The judge announced. Mallow chose her first Pokéball.

"Go! Tsareena!" Mallow called out as Tsareena is called out.

"Oh, so beautiful," Mirei said with hearts in her eyes. Yuta laughed and places his arm around his wife.

"You are just as cute when you gush when you see a Pokémon like Tsareena," Yuta said. Ventus and Sophocles laughed.

"So, the apple doesn't fall from the tree," Sophocles said. Marie takes out her Pokéball.

"Go! Girafarig!" Marie shouted and the tail cahatters upon entry. "Girafarig! Begin with Zen Headbutt!" Girafarig charges towards Tsareena to land a hit.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena jumps up into the air and kicks Girafarig. When the kick is made, burst of flower petal-shaped energy is released. Girafarig falls to the ground beaten.

"Girafarig is unable to battle! Tsareena wins!" The judge announced. Marie calls back her fallen Girafarig. She takes out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Furret!" Marie shouted. The Pokéball opens and her Furret enters the battle. "Furret! Use Ice Beam!" Furret fires Ice Beam right at the fruit Pokémon.

"Tsareena! Dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena fires multicolored leaves and they all struck Furret hard and knocks it out.

"Furret is unable to battle! Tsareena wins!" The judge announced. Marie calls back Furret and takes out Lure Ball and throws it.

"Go! Quagsire!" Marie called out. "Okay Quagsire! Use High Horsepower!" Quagsire's body gives off an orange aura and charges towards Tsareena.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena jumped into the air again. Tsareena comes down to land a kick onto Tsareena. When the attack hits, a burst of flower petal-shaped energy is released. Quagsire is taken down.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Tsareena wins!" The judge announced. She calls back Quagsire and takes out a regular Pokéball.

"It's your turn, Ambipom!" Marie called out and Ambipom sways both of its tails. "Now! Start up with Fire Punch!" "Ambipom's tails emits fire.

"Dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Tsareena dodges just by jumping out of the way and sends out Magical Leaf and it struck Ambipom on the mark. The long tail Pokémon is down and out.

"Ambipom is unable to battle! Tsareena wins!" The judge announced. Marie calls back Ambipom and takes out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Munchlax!" Marie called out. "Start up with Ice Punch!" Munchlax ran towards Tsareena to land a hit.

"Tsareena! Trop Kick!" Tsareena jumps in the air and comes down to strike Munchlax on the mark. When Trop Kick made contact, a busrt of flower petal-shaped energy is realeased. Munchlax rolls onto the ground and tries to get back up and fell back down.

"Munchlax is unable to battle! Tsareena wins! Mallow wins the battle!" The judge announced. The lanky trainer smiled because it was now his turn to battle Illima. Both trainers took their positions. "Illima and Randy is about to begin! Three Pokémon from each trainer! Choose and begin!" Randy takes out an Ultra Ball.

"You're on first, Primeape!" Randy shouted.

"Go! Bewear!" Illima called out and Bewear enters the battle against Primeape. Randy laughed like a maniac.

"A Normal Type against my Primeape?! This is rich! Primeape! Begin with Close Combat!" Randy ordered. Primeape ran towards Bewear to land a series of hits.

"Bewear! Stop Primeape with your Body Slam!" Illima ordered. Bewear slams her whole body down and it flattens Primeape flat.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Bewear wins!" The judge announced. Randy calls back his Primeape and takes out another Ultra Ball.

"Your turn, Poliwrath!" The Ultra Ball opens and out comes Poliwrath. "Use Your Superpower!"

"Bewear! Use Brutal Swing!" Illima ordered. Bewear grabs Poliwrath by the arms and swings Poliwrath around and gives the tadpole Pokémon a toss in the air. Poliwrath comes back down and lands flat on its stomach.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Bewear wins!" The judge announced. Randy calls back Poliwrath and he takes out his other Ultra Ball.

"Go for it, Hitmonchan!" Randy shouted and his Hitmonchan punches the air upon entry. "Hitmonchan! Begin with Bullet Punch!" Hitmonchan lands a series of punches onto Bewear and she takes some pretty bad hits. "That's the way! Now use Power-Up Punch!" Hitmonchan moves in to deliever a heavy-blowing punch onto Bewear, but she blocks it with her paw.

"Brutal Swing!" Illima ordered. Bewear swings Hitmonchan around and gives Hitmonchan a toss towards a wall, knocking him out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Bewear wins! Illima wins the battle!" The judge announced.

"No way! I lost to some pretty boy?!" Randy shouted.

"Not too bad. This bunch is even more challenging than I thought," Blake said in his thoughts. They're making minced meat out of them, because those Pokémon they have are more experienced in battle than my cohorts. The faster it goes, the closer I am to battling Ketchum. And he will find I'm not an easy opponent to beat."

Up next is Lillie and a pretty boy named Antoine. He wore a white scarf and he eyes his opponent.

"My, my, aren't you lovely, just as the previous girls," Antoine comlimented.

"The battle between Lillie and Antoine is about to begin! Trainers will be using three each! Knock out all three of your opponent's Pokémon to win! Begin!" Lillie takes out her Pokéball.

"Snowy, let's go!" Lillie called out, letting out Snowy.

"An Alolan Vulpix, hm? Such a cute Pokémon to suit a cute girl. But this one will be just as cute. Go forth, Ninetales!" The Pokéball opens and out comes an Alolan Ninetales.

"An Alolan Ninetales. This is going to be hard," Sora said.

"Especially when that Ninetales has the advantage because Ninetales evolves from Vulpix," Illima said.

"Snowy! Begin with Ice Beam!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Ice Beam right at her evolved form.

"Dodge it, Ninetales!" Antoine called out. The Alolan Ninetales avoided Snowy's attack and Ice Beam misses. "Use Blizzard!" Ninetales fires Blizzard and strikes Snowy hard. "Now use Tail Slap!" Ninetales smacks Snowy twice and fell to the ground. Snowy manages to get back up. Seeing, she won't last much longer, Lillie takes out Snowy's Pokéball.

"Snowy return!" Lillie called out, calling Snowy back. She takes out her Ultra Ball. "Go! Magearna!" The Ultra Ball opens and Magearna bows its head in respect. Kairi's parents were amazed to see another one of their daughter's friends has an amazing Pokémon. "Magearna! Use Fleur Cannon!" Magearna opens its hand and fires a bright pink beam from it at the Alolan Ninetales. The Alolan Ninetales takes heavy damage and is knocked out at an instant.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Magearna wins!" The judge announced.

"My, my. Such a wonderful display," Antoine said, calling back his Ninetales. "Now shall we continue?"

"We shall," Lillie said.

Antoine takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go forth, Rapidash!" The Pokéball unleasehs a Rapidash, but it was bluish gray. Stars swirls around Rapidash and whinnies upon entry. "Rapidash! Begin with Flamethrower!" Rapidash fires Flamethrower that is the same color as its feiry mane.

"Dodge it, Magearna!" Lillie called out.

Magearna manages to avoid Rapidash's flames. Rapidash fired again, bt Magearna kept dodging and dodging. Magearna kept dodging until it got hit.

"Now use Flamethrower again!" Antoine ordered.

"Magearna! Fleur Cannon again!" Lillie ordered. Magearna fired its signature attack and it cuts through Flamethrower and causing some damage. "Now use Mirror Shot!" Magearna's becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front ofMagearna's body. Magearna then fires the orb at the fire horse Pokémon. Rapidash fell to the ground and is beaten.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Magearna wins!" The judge announced.

"Wait! I surrender!" Antoine announced. "The batttle goes to you, Lillie." Lillie was left confused.

"Why are you surrendering?" Lillie asked.

"My Pokémon has had enough excitement and I get easily tired," Antoine said. He wipes off some sweat. "I had my fun, my dear." He walked over to Lillie and kisses on her hand. She couldn't help but blush. Kairi is up against the bleached blonde girl. Blake looked over to her.

"Your turn, Clover," Blake said.

"I'm going to take her down several levels," Clover said. She and Kairi got into position for their battle.

"The battle between Kairi and Clover is about to begin! Both trainers will be using all six Pokémon! The battle is over when all six are down and out!" The judge announced. Mirei smiled warmly.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera, because I would love to watch this for a long time," Mirei said.

"Me too. This is the first time we're watching our baby battling," Yuta said with a tear coming down. "I couldn't be prouder."

"Sam here," Sora said. Yuta smiled right at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Hey, little girl. Don't think you're gonna find an easy like your daddy did with Rosco," Clover said.

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting an easy win from you," Kairi stated. Both girls each took out a Pokéball.

"Go! Victreebel!" Clover called out as her Pokéball has unleashes a Victreebel that seems different from the Victreebel James has.

"Go! Abra!" Kairi called out and Abra does a stance upon entry.

"Victreebel! Leaf Tornado!" Clover ordered. Victreebel whips up a twister of leaves and sends it towards Abra.

"Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports out of the way of the leaves. Abra appears in front of Victreebel. "Mega Punch!" Abra lands apowerful punch onto the fly cathcer Pokémon.

"Victreebel! Leaf Tornado!" Clover ordered. Victreebel creates another twister of leaves and sends it right back at Abra.

"Abra! Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra uses his telepathic attack and sends it back to Victreebel, taking damage from its own attack. Vicreebel fell to the ground beaten.

"Victreebel is unable to battle! Abra wins!" The judge announced. Clover calls back her Victreebel.

"That's my girl!" Yuta said proudly.

"And I thought she was skilled before," Mirei said. Clover takes out her second Pokéball.

"Go! Parasect!" The Pokéball opens and Parasect scrapes the ground. Kairi knew her Abra was at a Type disadvantage. "Parasect! X-Scissor!" Parasect moved in to swipe its claws at Abra.

"Teleport!" Kairi called out. Abra teleports out of the way and appears above Parasect. "Now use Psychic!" Abra lifts Parasect with his telepahtic powers and lifts Parasect up in the air and slams Parasect down to the ground. "Now use Mega Kick!" Abra lands a strong kick onto the mushroom Pokémon.

"Parasect is unable to battle! Abra wins!" The judge announced. Clover calls back Parasect.

"I thought for sure, I would have won that. I'm going have to try even harder," Clover said, taking out her next Pokéball. "It's your turn, Jynx!" Clover throws her Pokéball, letting out Jynx. Kairi calls back Abra and takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Lycanroc!" Kairi called out. Lycanroc barks upon entry.

"So, it's a Rock Type against my Jynx? Not surprising to me. But, my Jynx is more than a match for your Lycanroc. And I'll enjoy this so much. Jynx! Focus Punch!" Jynx began to build energy in her fist.

"Lycanroc! Dodge by using Accerlrock!" Kairi ordered. Lycanroc darts towards Jynx and landed a hit, making Jynx lose focus. "Now use Rock Throw!" Lycanroc hurls rocks right at the human shape Pokémon and causing some damge.

"Jynx! Focus Blast!" Clover ordered. Jynx forms a ball of blue energy and sends it towards Lycanroc.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" Kairi ordered. Lycanroc hurls rocks right at Jynx. "Finish her with Accelerock!" Lycanroc dashes right at Jynx and lands a hit. Jynx had been taken down.

"Jynx is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!"

"That's three in a row for Kairi," Sora said. Clover calls back her fallen Jynx.

"Not too bad, girl. Now let's try this on for size," Clover said, taking out a Heavy Ball. "Go! Onix!" The Heavy Ball is thrown and an Onix a little larger than Hapu's Onix appears out of it. Kairi calls back her Lycanroc and takes out her other Pokéball.

"Go! Miltank!" Kairi called out and Miltank smiles and beams upon entry.

"Onix! Head Smash!" Clover ordered. Onix charges towards Miltank to land a hit on her.

"Miltank! Dodge and use Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Miltank rolls into a ball and rolls right towards the rock snake Pokémon giving off a light blue glow. Miltank deals some damage to Onix. "Now use Earthquake!" Miltank slams into the ground and the battlefield shakes and Onix fell to the ground beaten.

"Onix is unable to battle! Miltank wins!" The judge announced.

"I knew you could do it, Miltank!" Kairi praised.

"Mil, Mil!" Miltank beamed. Clover calls back her Onix.

"Your turn now, Salazzle!" Clover called out. Kairi calls back Miltank and takes out Abra's Pokéball.

"Back to action, Abra!" Kairi called out ad Abra re-enters the battlefield.

"Salazzle! Use Shadow Claw!" Clover ordered. Salazzle came at Abra to land a hit.

"Teleport Abra!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports out of the way before Salazzle could land a scratch. "Now use Psychic!" Abra lifts Salazzle in the air and slams her into the ground.

"Salazzle is unable to battle! Abra wins!" The judge announced. Clover had one left to use. She takes out her next Pokéball.

"Go! Vileplume!" Clover called out and her Vileplume puffs out some pollen. This Vileplume is female by the spots on her petals. "Vileplume! Begin with Petal Dance!" Vileplume sends out a flurry of flower petals. They all headed right towards Abra.

"Block it with Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra blocks the petals with Psychic. "Now send them back!" Abra uses Psychic to throw Vilplume's attack back. Vilplume gets hit badly by her own attack.

"That wasn't bad, girl. but not enough. Vilplume! Bullet Seed!" Clover ordered. Vilplume fired Bullet Seed right at Abra.

"Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports as the bullets tried to hit him. Abra teleports again when Vileplume tried again and again. "Now use Mega Punch!" Abra lands a punch onto Vileplume.

"Vileplume! Get ready to fire Solar Beam!" Clover ordered. Vileplume got ready to fire her Solar Beam.

"Abra! Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra used his Psychic lifts Vileplume into the air. Vileplume fires Solar Beam. The attack was too powerful to block with Psychic. The beam of energy came close to the psi Pokémon and teleports before Solar Beam could land a hit; before Abra could teleport, he had to let go of Vileplume. The flower Pokémon fell to the ground, but lands on her feet like a cat. Clover had to assume she had taken down Abra.

"Abra?" Kairi asked.

"Where did Abra go?" Mirei asked. Abra reappeared right in front of everyone and smiles. Clover was surprised to see Abra was undamaged.

"No way! Your Abra lucked out?!" Clover exclaimed.

"Abra is full of surprises. Just like my little girl," Yuta beamed.

"Abra! Use one more Mega Punch!" Kairi called out. Abra jumped towards the flower Pokémon and lands a punch onto Vileplume and she fell to the ground beaten.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Abra wins! Kairi is the winner!" The judge announced. Her parents were very proud of Kairi and they both embraced their daughter.

"We are so very proud of you, Kairi," Mirei said.

"Thanks mom," Kairi said. Sora and Blake got the battlefield.

"Now it is time for the battle Sora and Blake! The battle will be the use of six Pokémon from each trainer! The battle is over when all six are unable to keep going! Are you ready?!" The judge asked.

"Yes," Sora and Blake both answered.

"Then choose your first Pokémon and begin!" The judge stated.

"Go! Nidoking!" Blake called out. The Pokéball opens and unleashes a blue Nidoking. Stars swirls around him upon entry. Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Heracross!" Sora called out. The Pokéball opens and lets out Heracross. "Heracross! Start up with Megahorn!" Heracross charges towards Nidoking.

"Nidoking! You use Megahorn too!" Blake ordered. Both horned Pokémon charges towards each other and they locked horns. Nidoking quickly overpowers Heracross and pushes the single horn Pokémon down. "Now use Throat Chop!" Nidoking lands a chop onto Heracross.

"Try to keep your cool, Heracross!" Sora called out.

"Move in with Poison Jab!" Nidoking comes at Heracross with a poisonous punch.

"Heracross! Dodge and use Arm Thrust!" Sora ordered. Heracross avoids Nidoking's attack and thrusts his claws right at the drill Pokémon. "Now use Brick Break!" Heracross lands chop onto Nidoking, knocking him out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" The judge announced. Blake calls back his fallen Nidoking.

"Very impressive, Sora. You're even better than I expected," Blake said. He takes out his next Pokéball. "Go forth, Pidgeot!" The Pokéball opens and Pidgeot extends its wings upon entry. Sora calls back Heracross. He turns to his partner. "Your turn, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Pikachu enters the battlefield. Blake chuckled.

"I figured you would send out Pikachu against my Pidgeot. And if I'm not mistaken, that's the Pokémon that earned you the title of Pokémon League champion, right?" Blake asked.

"Pikachu has been with me since the beginning. And he's always pulled through for me," Sora stated.

"Let's see if you can prove it to me," Blake said. "Pidgeot! Begin with Twister!" Pidgeot flaps its wings to create a powerful tornado.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield narrowly avoiding the twister. "Use Quick Attack again!" Pikachu used his speed attack to land a hit onto Pidgeot.

"Very impressive. But, is it enough?" Blake asked. "Pidgeot! Brave Bird!" Pidgeot lets out a loud cry as it flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in an orange bird-shaped aura. Pidgeot dives down towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Try to avoid it!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran across the battlefield to avoid Brave Bird, but Pidgeot came too fast and struck Pikachu on the mark. Pidgeot had taken some recoil damage as well.

"That was a pretty strong Brave Bird," Kiawe said.

"And since it landed a hit, it deals in recoil damage," Terra said.

"Come on, Sora! I know you can do it!" Ventus cheered for his cousin.

"Pidgeot! Dive in with another Brave Bird!" Blake ordered. Pidgeot dove towards Pikachu to land a hit.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu waited until Pidgeot got close enough and he lets out a powerful Thunderbolt and it shocks Pidgeot greatly. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at the bird Pokémon, cauing heavy damage. "Wrap it up with Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings at Pidgeot and smacks it hard, making it fall to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The judge announced. Blake calls back his fallen Pidgeot.

"And that's two for two," Blake said. He takes out his third Pokéball. "Now it's your turn, Raichu!" The Pokéball opens and a Raichu that is larger than Kairi's Raichu enters the battlefield. Pikachu stares at his evolved form and his cheeks sparkled. "Raichu! Begin with Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu! You use Quick Attack too!" Sora ordered. Both mouse Pokémon ran towards each other and both are clashed into each other. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"Raichu! You use Iron Tail too!" Blake ordered. Both Pokémon used their tails to clash into each other like swords. "Now use Thunder!" Raichu sends out a powerful electric attack right at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Raichu's electric attack.

"Now use another Thunder!" Blake ordered Raichu sends out Thunder to strike at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumped out of the way, but Raichu had better aim this time and landed a hit onto Pikachu. Sora exclaimed, "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Kairi exclaimed in shock.

Pikachu struggles to get back up on his feet. He was refusing to throw in the towel. Blake smirked.

"Your Pikachu has some spunk, but it'll take more than spunk to take down my Raichu," Blake stated.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I am. Raichu! Use one more Thunder!" Blake ordered. Raichu fired Thunder to land a hit onto Pikachu. The attack was coming so fast. Pikachu dodges just by jumping. Sora, Kairi, her parents, Ventus, and the Pichu all beamed to see Pikachu had leapt into the air and it surprises the Alolan nine.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Make it a big one!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt attack and it landed a heavy blow onto the large mouse Pokémon. Raichu took so much damage, it just couldn't take it anymore. Raichu had fallen to the ground beaten.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The judge announced.

"See? How did you like that?" Sora asked.

"I admit, I underestimated your Pikachu, and that's a mistake I won't make again," Blake stated. He takes out another Pokéball. "Now, let's see how you handle this one. Go! Venusaur!" The Pokéball opens and Venusaur stomps the fround upon entry.

"Saur!" Venusaur roared.

"A Venusaur. Sora's Pikachu won't do much damage on it since being a Grass Type Pokémon," Ventus said.

"You're right, son. I hope he has something up his sleeve," Yuta said.

"Come on back, Pikachu," Sora said. Pikachu obliges and returns to Sora's side. "You should rest up for a while."

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said. He takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Gyarados!" Sora threw it and stars swirls around Gyarados upon entry. Yuta and Mirei were shocked to see this alternate colored Gyarados. Blake was astounded as was the rest of hi group.

"The red Gyarados. I thought it was just a rumor. And it looks so strong," Blake said. "But the question is how strong. Venusaur! Start up with Power Whip!" Venusaur's vines extends and they glow tropical green and heads right towards Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Gyarados's fangs emits ice and heads down toland a cold bite onto the seed Pokémon.

"No you don't! Venusar! Use See Bomb!" Blake ordered. Venusaur fired a seed right from its flower and it heads right into Gyarados. The seed attack lands a hit onto Gyarados. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur fires Razor Leaf right at Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Flamethrower and it burns the leaves and strikes Venusaur.

"Venusaur! Ram into Gyarados with Double-Edge!" Blake ordered. Venusaur charges into Gyarados and lands a hit. "Now use Power Whip!" Venusaur smacks Gyarados hard with Power Whip. It was enough to bring Gyarados down.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" The judge announced. Sora calls back his Gyarados.

"Don't sweat it, Gyarados, you did your best. And you got him to use up his power, like I thought you would," Sora said. He saw how tired Venusaur was getting. Sora takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Typhlosion!"

"So, it's a Fire Type to make up for your Gyarados's fall, hm? My Venusaur can handle himself against your Typhlosion," Blake stated. "Venusaur! Double-Edge!" Venusaur charges towards Typhlosion.

"Dodge and use Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire and heads towards Typhlosion and makes contact with the seed Pokémon. "Now use Erutption!" Typhlosion's flames burns intensly and sends the flames right towards Venusaur and it lands a burning hit on him. It was enough to bring Venusaur down.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" The judge announced. Blake calls back his Typhlosion and Sora calls back Typhlosion.

"Very impressive, Sora. The way you battled, I can see why you're the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League champion," Blake said. He takes out another Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Charizard!" Blake's Charizard roars upon entry. Sora takes out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Your turn, Feraligatr!" Sora called out. Feraligatr lets out a loud roar the same as Charizard. "Start up with Slash!" Feraligatr came at Charizard to swipe at it.

"Charizard! You use Slash too!" Blake ordered. Charizard and they swipe at each other. "Charizard! Use Thunder Punch!" Charizard lands an electrified punch on Feraligatr. "Thunder Punch again!"

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr lands am icy bite onto the flame Pokémon. "Now use Water Gun!" Feraligatr fires Water Gun right at Charizard. Charizard ducks out of the way.

"Okay Charizard! Fire Blast!" Blake ordered. Charizard fired Fire Blast right at the big jaw Pokémon.

"Feraligatr! Try to put it out with Water Gun!" Sora called out. Feraligatr fired a powerful water attack, but it wasn't Water Gun, but it was Hydro Pump and it extinguishes Fire Blast and it struck Charizard on the mark and it knocked it out.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!" The judge announced. Blake calls back Charizard. He takes out another Pokéball.

"That was very impressive, Sora. Now I'm down to my last Pokémon. And here it is," Blake said as he threw his Pokéball. "Go! Blastoise!" The Pokéball opens and it takes out its cannons. Sora calls back Feraligatr and takes out another Pokéball.

"Your turn, Meganium!" Sora called out and Meganium is let out of her Pokéball and she heads over to Sora and slams him to the ground. Yuta and Mirei could only laugh at the sight.

"That is such an affectionate Meganium," Mirei said, giggling.

"It's been like that ever since Sora had her as a Chikorita," Kairi said.

"I don't doubt it since seeing it with my own eyes," Yuta said.

"Okay Meganium. That Blastoise is your opponent, but don't think it's going to be easy because you have the edge. It'll have Ice Type attacks. Can you handle it?" Sora asked.

"Meganium!" Meganium nodded.

"Thought you would! Go get 'em!" Sora said as Meganium entered the battle. Meganium! Start up with Petal Blizzard!" Meganium sends out a flurry of flower petals.

"Blastoise! Protect!" Blake ordered. Blastoise forms a protective barrier. The flower petals bounces off. "That was great! Now use Blizzard!" Blastoise fires Bizzard at the sauropd-like Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" Sora ordered. Meganium dodges Blastoise's attack and darted right at Blastoise head-first.

"Blastoise! Use another Blizzard!" Blake ordered.

"Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium smacks Blastoise on the mark and causes Blizzard to go upwards. "Now use Body Slam!" Meganium slams her whole body onto Blastoise.

"Get Meganium off of you now!" Blake called out. Blastoise forces Meganium off. "Now use another Blizzard!"

"Petal Blizzard!" Sora ordered. Meganium fires Petal Blizzard it struck Blastoise on the mark. "Now finish up with Vine Whip!" Meganium smacks Blastoise hard and it knocks the fully evolved water starter of Kanto.

"Blastoise is unabe to battle! Meganium wins! Sora wins the battle!" The judge announced. Sora turned when he some applauding and it wasn't from Kairi or the rest, but from many of the trainers and Pokémon watching the battle. Blake walks up to Sora.

"Congratulations, Sora. I have to tell you, you're even tougher thatn I thought. I enjoyed our battle," Blake said.

"Thanks Blake. I have to admit, your'e a pretty tough trainer," Sora said. They shook hands. Yuta and Mirei beamed to seeing Sora's skills in battle once again.

The group had went to the healing center and to have their Pokémon healed up.

"Gotta tell you, Sora. You really impressed me a second time today. Also, my own daughter and your other friends have all impressed me," Yuta said.

"Thanks sir," Sora said. "I have to say, you were pretty awesome too." Yuta smiled and he rubbed Sora on the head.

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot. Seeing against that Blake kid has really brought back loads of memories. It reminded me of myself when I was just your age," Yuta said. "And that's what Mirei loves about me; and that is what Kairi loves about you, I'm going to guess."

"Yes it is," Sora agreed.

"Also, there is something I just wanted to say to you, Sora," Yuta said.

"What?" Sora asked. He turned to Sora and smiled.

"Thanks again, for what you've done for her. And for taking care of her. Mirei and I wouldn't know what to do, if we lost her before we got a chance to see her again," Yuta said.

"You're welcome," Sora said.

Once the Pokémon were healed up, the group continued on their way to Blackthorn City for Sora's final Gym battle in Johto. To make it there, they will have to make it through the Ice Path just outside the next town. Who knows what else is heading their way? More to come soon.


	187. Outrageous Fortunes

**Episode 187: Outrageous Fortunes**

About a day had passed since the group's experience in the Battle Park and they made a stop at the local Pokémon Center to rest for the night. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine had picked up their Pokémon onve they had healed up. Kairi decided to have an outing with her parents while Sora decided to train for his Gym battle. Since he was going up against Dragon Types, his best bet is to use Ice and Fairy Types.

"Let's see," Sora said, looking over his Pokédex. "I've got Feraligatr and Gyarados since they both know Ice Fang; also Gyarados knows Dragon Pulse, so that's a good go. There's also Lapras, Mamoswine, Azumarill, since they're Ice and Fairy Types. Also there's Primarina, Hitmonchan, and Snorlax, since Ice Punch and Ice Beam are effective. I also have Silvally and I can give it either an Ice Memory or a Fairy Memory. Dragonite and Naganadel would be a good match-up, but the only problem is they're weak against their own Types." Sora was trying his hardest to think. Sora did think about using Silvally just like he did when he battled Morty since he knew his Ghost Types were pretty difficult. And he knew battling Dragon Type Pokémon was no walk in the park, even with Types on his side. Ventus came up to Sora and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sora," Ventus greeted. Sora turned to see his cousin.

"Hey Ven. What's up?" Sora asked.

"What are doing?" Ventus asked.

"Trying to figure out which ones I'm going to go with," Sora said.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

"You have plenty of awesome Pokémon to choose from. Have you thought of which ones?" Ventus asked.

"I have thought about using Ice and Fairy Types. I would also try Dragon Types, but the problem is they're weak against their own Types," Sora said.

"You have Silvally, so it should be an easy since you used it to beat Morty," Ventus said.

"I did think of that. But the thing is, what if those Dragon Types knows Fire Type moves to put out my Ice?" Sora asked.

"Bummer," Ventus said. "But the plus side is you can make Silvally a Fairy Type Pokémon, so Dragon Type attacks won't have any effect on it!" Sora smiled.

"I thought of that too, Ven," Sora said. Sora thought long enough and he chose to send Meganium, Typhlosion, and Heracross over to Professor Oak's lab in exchange for Azumarill, Mamoswine, and Silvally. The cousins stepped out to do some training for the upcoming Gym battle. He let out Feraligatr, Gyarados, Azumarill, Mamoswine, and Silvally to train. "Okay guys. Today we'll be training for our Gym battle against the Blackthorn City Gym. Our opponents are going to be Dragon Type Pokémon. You five have been carefully chosen since some of typings; meaning Ice and Fairy Types are effective agsint Dragon Types. Feraligatr and Gyarados both has Ice Fang and that's a good chance to give them such a frostbite." Sora laughed a bt and his Pokémon weren't amused. Gyarados just gave a face that screams that was a bad joke. Sora could see that wasn't a bit funny.

"Pika," Pikachu facepalmed.

"Okay, putting jokes aside and getting back to business, Azumarill is the only Fairy Type here; for now. Silvally will be given the Fairy Memeory since Dragon Type attacks has zero effect on Fairy Types. Also, there's Mamoswine, being the Ice Type. Is everyone ready?!" Sora's five Pokémon nodded and they got started on their training. They trained hard for a couple of hours for their Gym battle. Terra, Aqua, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all watched the training go on. Sora and his Pokémon stopped between breaks to eat up on the food Kairi and Mirei had provided for them when they get hungry. Once their break was over, they went back to some more training. Kairi and her parents had shown up to witness Sora training hard. Kairi wasn't surprosed to see her boyfriend training for his next Gym battle.

"I thought this is where the excitement was," Yuta said.

"How long has he been going at it?" Mirei asked.

"Ever since you three went on your little outing," Mallow said. "He thought he could keep himself occupied with some training to keep himself busy, so he won't end up being bored."

"He did remember to eat up, didn't he?" Kairi asked.

"He did stop between breaks to enjoy the meal you and your mom made," Sophocles said. "And it was very tasty." Mirei smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it , Sophocles. I just enjoy seeing the beaming faces of you kids when you enjoy my meals," Mirei said. Hapu leaned over to Mina.

"Sound familiar to anyone?" Hapu asked.

"Totally," Mina said. Yuta was quite impressed with Silvally and he had admit, he has never seen a Pokémon like that before in his life.

Sora's Pokémon continued to train hard, but Sora decided to call it quits.

"Okay, guys. That's enough for today," Sora said. Sora's Pokémon were relived to finally relax and not coutning the times they stopped for breaks. "You guys did great. Couldn't be prouder." He calls them all back. He then hears something in the shrubs. "Huh?" He went to investigate.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Ventus asked.

"I thought I heard something just now," Sora said. He went over to the bushes and he saw it was a Pinsir hiding in the bushes. "Pinsir!" That scared the Pinsir out of hiding. Terra and Aqua went to get Ventus in case the stag beetle Pokémon decided to attack him. Sora wasn't going to let it get away. "No you don't, Pinsir! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu dashed over to Pinsir and launced a pretty heavy Thunderbolt and gives Pinsir quite a shock. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it over to the stag beetle Pokémon, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a few seconds before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora decides to send the newly caught Pinsir to Professor Oak's lab.

"That was close," Sora said. He turned to Ventus. "You okay, Ven?"

"I'm alright. I was surprised to see that Pinsir just jump out like that," Ventus answered.

"So was I," Illima said. "That Pinsir wasn't interested in battling, but instead, it was interested in running away."

"He must have been sleeping in those bushes and Sora must have scared him. That was why he was running," Kairi said.

"You might be right, Kairi. Afterall, that Pinsir was just an infant," Yuta said. Ventus looked right at him.

"You mean that was a baby Pinsir?" Ventus asked.

"Baby or not, it would have attacked Ven! And Terra and I would have gotten into trouble with his parents," Aqua stated.

"I'm fine, it was no big deal," Ventus said. "I don't even think he saw me."

"Aqua is right, Ven. We don't want to take any chances," Terra said.

"And that's why I caught him," Sora said. "It wasn't just you I was thinking of, but there were some other people that would have been attacked by Pinsir. I wonder what attacks that baby has." Sora checked his Pokédex and went to Pinsir and he saw that his new Pinsir knows only Vicegrip and Focus Energy. "Just two attacks. Not to worry, because with proper training, I'll whip Pinsir into shape."

They hear some commotion going on outside and the group went to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's up?" Kiawe asked.

"There's a battle going on! And I'm going to see for myself!" One trainer told the group.

"We might as well check it out for ourselves," Acerola suggested.

"Good idea. This should be fun to watch," Sora said. The group made it outside and they saw a battle between two Fighting Type Pokémon. One boy has a Poliwrath and another boy has a Hitmontop. The trainer with the Poliwrath wore a blue shirt with orange streaks at the bottom of the shirt and at the sleeves and at the neck. He also wore tan pants, and green shoes with yellow laces. "A Poliwrath and a Hitmontop. This should be a good battle."

"And so awesome," Ventus beamed.

"Hitmontop! Use Triple Kick!" Hitmontop's trainer ordered. Hitmontop spins around like a top to strike at Poliwrath.

"Dodge it, Poliwrath!" Poliwrath's trainer ordered. Poliwrath dodges just by jumping. "Now use Double Slap!" Poliwrath slaps Hitmontop silly thrice.

"That Poliwrath is doing a real number on that Hitmontop," Sophocles said.

"It sure is. That Poliwrath looks so cool the way it moves," Lana said.

"Not surprising that you want your own Poliwrath since I have one," Sora said. Lana stuck out her tongue at Sora.

"Poliwrath! Submission!" Poliwrath's trainer ordered. Poliwrath ran towards Hitmontop and rolls around, holding its opponent tight.

"Hang in there, Hitmontop!" Hitmontop's trainer called out. Poliwrath gave the hand stand Pokémon a toss and lands on the ground, knocked out. "Oh no!"

"Ha! Sorry Mason!" Poliwrath's trainer said. Poliwrath flexed its muscles.

"That guy doesn't mess around. He just mopped the floor with that Hitmontop," Kiawe said.

"Nuh-uh," Mina said.

Lana wanted to battle against Poliwrath with her Poliwhirl, not caring if Poliwrath is stronger than Poliwhirl.

"That was his seventh win in a row!" One of the spectators said.

"Delaney is on fire today!" Another spectatpr added.

"Who else wants a piece of me?! I can take on anyone!" Delaney challenged. Lana had stepped up.

"I want a piece of you," Lana proclaimed

"Cool! And your name is?" Delaney asked.

"The name's Lana and I came from Konikoni City on Akala Island! Now what do you say?" Lana asked, taking out her Net Ball. Delanely grinned.

"I'm game. And you are on," Delanely said. Lana got into position for battle. "The Pokémon I'm going with is my Poliwrath."

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath said.

"Then, I'm going with my Poliwhirl!" Lana called out as she threw her Net Ball. The Net Ball opens and her Poliwhirl makes a grand entrance. "Poliwhirl! Water Pulse!"

"Poliwrath! Use Water Pulse too!" Delanely ordered. Both Pokémon forms balls of water and sends them right towards each other resulting in a watery explosion.

"Move in with your Ice Punch!" Lana ordered. Poliwhirl moves towards her evolved form to deliever a chilling punch.

"Poliwrath! Dodge and use Double Slap!" Delanely ordered. Poliwrath moves in and gives Poliwhirl a series of slaps. "Now use Submission!" Poliwrath grabs Poliwhirl just like before and rolls around on the battlefield and then gives Poliwhirl a toss. "Yes! That's eight in a row!" He looked around and he spots Sora among the group. "Hey! You're Sora aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sora admitted.

"Great! I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. And I wanted to battle you when I do meet you. So, what do you say? Wanna battle me?" Delanaley challenged. Sora wasn't sure if he should, but he looked over to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"If you feel that way, then I'm going with you," Sora said. "You're on, Delanley." Lana and Poliwrath decided to watch the battle closely, since she thought it would be good learning experience for her Poliwhirl.

"Great! I'm going to stick with my Poliwrath!" Delanely stated. "Poliwrath! Begin with your Double Slap!"

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes across the battlefield and lands a blow onto Poliwrath. "Now use Electro Ball!" Sora forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at the amphibian Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Poliwrath!" Delanely called out and Poliwrath avoids Pikachu's attack.

Unknown to anyone, Team Rocket is watching the battle closely.

"At last, we found the twerps and Pikachu! And after so many days of searching!" Meowth said.

"Now we can finally capture Pikachu and give it to the boss!" James said.

"And make our debts disappear," Meowth added. Jessie sighes.

"You know what? I think I'm getting sick of this," Jessie said.

"Getting sick of what?" James asked.

"I mean, I'm getting sick of trying to capture Pikachu," Jessie stated. James and Meowth gasped.

"What are you saying, Jess?" Meowth asked.

"Capturing Pikachu is all we have been trying to do!" James said.

"I know, but I think we're going about it all wrong," Jessie said.

"What do you mean, Jessie?" James asked.

"Yeah, spill the beans," Meowth said.

"I mean we should capture a Pokémon that appears to be stronger than Pikachu first. Just like that Poliwrath," Jessie proposed.

"Doesn't Pikachu have the advantage since being an Electric Type?" James asked earning him a kick on the side.

"Fool! You are missing the point!" Jessie snarled. "Types has nothing to do with what I am talking about. What I am stating we should capture a bigger and stronger-looking Pokémon before we even consider capturing Pikachu. And we already have the perfect one in mind; that Poliwrath."

"That's actually a great idea, Jessie. That Poliwrath does look stronger than Pikachu, so it'll be a good gift for the boss with Pikachu, giving him a double-pack!" Meowth stated.

"That's using your head, Meowth!" Jessie said.

"Now we have planning to do!" Jessie said. "And we can swipe that Poliwrath, even if it loses to Pikachu." Team Rocket got work on their plan to steal Poliwrath.

Back down to Sora and Delanely, Sora saw how tired Poliwrath was getting.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" Sora ordered.

"Dodge it, Poliwrath!" Delanely ordered.Poliwrath tried to dodge, but it was too slow to move and got struck hard by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, earning a knock out. "No! Poliwrath!" He ran up to Poliwrath. "You okay?"

"Poli," Poliwrath responded.

"Don't sweat it. You did your best," Delanely said. He calls his Poliwrath back inside its Pokéball. He walked up to Sora. "Hey, congrats on your win, Sora. You really are something."

"No sweat. You were pretty awesome. You did a great job training your Poliwrath," Sora said.

The group went up to the Pokémon Center to rest up Pikachu and the other and Lana decided to rest up Poliwhirl after that battle. A Chansey is seen mopping the floor as the group made their way to Nurse Joy's counter.

"You must be tired from that battle, Poliwhirl. Let's get you fixed up," Lana said.

"Pikachu and the other should have themselves a little rest after that battle too," Sora said. Not paying attention to the wet floor, Sora slips and he fell onto the floor, causing the contents of his backpack to fall out, including his King's Rock. "Ouch!" Kairi and her parents went up to Sora.

"On no! Sora!" Kairi gasped.

"Are you okay?" Mirei asked.

"That was a pretty nasty fall," Yuta said.

"I'm okay. Someone should have put up a sign here," Sora said.

"Chansey, Chansey!" The Chansey went up to Sora with concern.

"It's okay, Chansey," Sora said, standing back up. "Accidents happen." Sora began picking up his stuff and Poliwhirl picks up the King's Rock and holds it in her hands. Once everything was picked up, Lana went to her Poliwhirl.

"Now let's get you that rest, Poliwhirl," Lana said, calling back Poliwhirl, unaware of her holding the King's Rock. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Yuta, Mirei, Terra, Ventus, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine went up to the counter.

"Here Nurse Joy, my Pokémon are ready to be checked up," Sora said.

"And I'll be glad to take good care of them," Nurse Joy said.

Outside, Delanley is walking outside with his Pokéball containing Poliwrath.

"I guess I was just pushing you too hard, maybe that's why I lost to Sora," Delanely said. "I promise, I'll think more of you the next time we battle." Jessie is in place, disguised as a fortune teller. She wore a veil to hide he face.

"Greetings, young traveling stranger," Jessie greeted, diguising her voice. Delanely stopped.

"Who? Me?" Delanely asked.

"Of course. I am a humble fortune teller, and you caused my crystal ball to come to life to tell you of a fabulous future," Jessie said. Delanely just looked at her confused.

"What kind of fortune teller would set up shop in a forest?" Delanely asked in his thoughts. James and Meowth came along carrying a crate of oranges.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day," James said.

"This lady is famous for predicting things right," Meowth said.

"Well, talk is cheap, so let's see a little proof," Delanely said.

"Course. She predicted the price of orange juice and we jumped into the orange band wagon," James said.

"We crawled up a crop of these babies and now we're rolling in dough," Meowth said.

"We returned to say thanks, because we thought she deserved to know," James said.

"We made millions in a minute, when she told us what to throw," Meowth said.

"Now, now, I can't take all of the credit when it was my trusty crystal ball that told me so," Jessie said. She gave a little chuckle.

"On top of all that, she's humble too," James said. "Our gratitude is boundless!"

"Please accept our fruits of our labor as a token of our sincere appreciation," Meowth said. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"That has got to be worse acting that I have ever endured. You're selling oranges, not ham," Jessie said in her thoughts.

"I would really have my fortune told here, if I were you," James said.

"Just look at what happened to us," Meowth said.

"Toodaloo!" James said. Meowth chuckled.

Jessie had to set the next phase of her plan into motion.

"Now shall we see what the future has in store for you?" Jessie asked. "Hm... I can see that you are in possession of a Pokémon; a powerful one. A Poliwrath!"

"How do you know that?" Delanely asked.

"Your Poliwrath is a fine specimen of fine strength," Jessie stated. Delanely was surprised to hear her say that.

"What? You can see how strong my Poliwrath really is?" Delanely asked.

"Darling, I can see what your Poliwrath had for breakfast yesterday," Jessie said.

"That is awesome. So, please tell me. What do you see in my future?" Delanely asked.

"Yes, your future. Let's see. I can see bright and happy future with riches beyond belief, and..." Jessie stated before she gasped. "What's this?"

"What? What do you see in there?" Delanely asked.

"A dark and angry cloud hangs over your future. It's your Poliwrath," Jessie said. "It is possessed with evil and hate."

"What should I do about it?" Deanely asked.

"Not to worry, my little friend. My mass powers can remove the evils that haunts your Poliwrath," Jessie said.

"Yeah? Please do!" Delanely said.

"As you wish. If you would please place your Poliwrath before me," Jessie said. He does exactly that. Jessie stands up. "I will remove every evil spirit that plagues your Poliwrath." She takes out a yellow clothe and place it over the Pokéball. "First I place my bad-be-gone-clothe, like so. Now close your eyes and slowly count to thirty while thinking of your Poliwrath. And so, begin counting slowly and loudly!" Delanely then starts couting to thirty.

"Oh, right!" Delaney said, closing his eyes. He begins counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." James and Meowth came back and they attempt to take off with Poliwrath. He opens his eyes. "Will this really-" his sentence was cut when he saw Jessie trying to sneak off.

"Oh crap!" Jessie gasped. Delanely realized that they were frauds, trying to steal his Poliwrath.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my Pokéball?!" Delanely exclaimed.

"Running!" Team Rocket answered as they ran off.

"You were all in on it!" Delanely shouted. "Thieves!" Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Yuta, Mirei, and the Alolan nine were taking off for Blackthorn City after having their Pokémon healed up, when they heard his voice.

"Was that Delanely?" Kairi asked.

"It sounded like him," Sora said. The group saw Delaney chasing after the thieves, holding his Pokéball.

"Gimmie back my Poliwrath you crooks!" Delanely shouted after them.

"Delanely! What's going on?!" Sora called out.

"Those three guys stole my Poliwrath!" Delanely called back to them.

"And I can bet who those three are," Sora said.

"Prepare for trouble and start predicting the worse!"

"Make it double, because you heard it here first!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Team Rocket removed their disguises.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They jumped into their hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Team Rocket!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Mirei questioned.

"What did ya expect to do, lady, to go moo?" Meowth joked.

"And what were expecting, some fortune teller?" Jessie taunted.

"I'll tell you your fortune, we steal all your Pokémon!" James added.

"Next greeting at five o'clock!" Meowth said.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Sora called out.

"Come back with my Poliwrath!" Delaney barked at them.

"The terror cloud say," Jessie said.

"We will get away," James added with a rhyme.

"So, have a nice day!" Meowth finished.

"Get back here!" Sora called out to them.

"I have got to save my Poliwrath!" Delanely said.

"Then, let's do that," Hapu said. They all raced and followed Team Rocket's balloon. They followed them as they went over a mountain. "They went over that mountain!"

"And that's where we're going to go!" Sora said.

"How do you know these people?" Yuta asked.

"Those guys are from Team Rocket! They go around and stealing Pokémon from their trainers! Those three have been causing trouble for us whenever we face off against them," Lillie exlplained.

"And I'll tell you this, they're not exactly the brightest bulbs in the cupboard," Acerola added.

"No," Mina agreed.

"Not like the rest of them," Mallow said.

"Sounds like you had some experience with them," Mirei said.

The group raced through the woods to find Team Rocket, hoping they haven't gone far.

Over to Team Rocket, they laugh as they celebrate their success.

"What went better than expected," Jessie said as she laughed.

"Yes, it's great that we have low expectations," James said.

"Now, it's time to inspect the spoils!" Meowth beamed. Jessie threw the Pokéball.

"Alright Poliwrath! Come out!" Jessie called out. Poliwrath emerged from its Pokéball and it didn't see Delanely anywhere.

"Alright! Part one of our plan is complete!" James praised.

"And part two is catching Pikachu," Meowth said. Jessie went up to Poliwrath.

"Now here, Poliwrath. From here on, you will refer to me as your master," Jessie said, earning her a Double Slap in the face. Jessie's face ends up being red. "The nerve. How dare you lay a Double Slap on your master."

"Very fiesty, aren't you?" James asked.

"But not very smart," Meowth said. Jessie takes out a Pokéball and tosses it.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie called out as Arbok emrges from his Pokéball. "It's about to teach our slap happy friend some manners!" Arbok was about to attack Poliwrath when Poliwrath gives the cobra Pokémon a Double Slap, knocking him out. Jessie gasped at the sight. "Arbok." James went up next.

"Now, perhaps we have just started off on the wrong foot," James stated. He starts rubbing Poliwrath's skin. "Dear, sweet, strong Poliwrath. And that earned him a Submission from Poliwrath. The tadpole Pokémon lets go of him and tosses him to the ground. "Why you big brute." And it was Meowth's turn up at bat.

"You guys just don't know how to communicate with Pokémon, not like I do," Meowth said. "So, what do you say, big guy? Wanna be friends with me?" Poliwrath gave Meowth a Water Pulse in the face. "May I take that for a no?"

"This isn't how I pictured part one to go," James said.

"No, but I have a way to control that Poliwrath, and control it we shall!" Jessie stated.

Back over to the group, they kept going down into the woods searching for any signs of Team Rocket and Poliwrath.

"You don't think we've lost them, do you?" Kiawe asked.

"I hope not," Illima said.

"Where could they be?" Aqua asked.

"They have to be here somewhere," Sora said.

"Sora's right. We might cover more ground when we split up," Yuta suggested.

"Good idea, honey," Mirei said.

"How is it going to go down?" Sophocles asked.

"The boys will come with me, while the girls go with you," Yuta said.

"I like that plan," Mirei said.

"Okay," Sora seconded it. Sora, Pikachu, the Pichu, Ventus, Terra, Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles. and Delanely went with Yuta while Kairi, Aqua, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu went with Mirei to find some clues. "Come on, boys. Let's get cracking."

"Yes sir," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The boys went one way while the girls went the other searching for them. As they kept looking, they couldn't see a thing. Ventus is unaware of a twig laying among the forest debris and he steps on it. This drew the attention of a Houndour sleeping and it jumps out and attacks the boys.

"A Houndour!" Sophocles gasped.

"And it looks angry," Terra said. Houndour growls right at them. Houndour sets its sights on Pikachu and comes right at the mouse Pokémon.

"We don't have time for this!" Sora said. "Gotta make this quick. Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu lands a lightning fast speed attack onto Houndour and it takes the hit. It comes at Pikachu with a Fire Fang and he dodges the attack. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gives Houndour quite a shock and falls to the ground, beaten. He takes out a Pokéball and tosses to Houndour, making it flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit before stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. His Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Houndour with him, but he chose to send it to Professor Oak's lab. "That takes care of that."

"That was a pretty good catch, Sora," Yuta praised, rubbing his head. Sora chuckled.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Is it me, or does Yuta sees Sora as a son to him?" Kiawe asked.

"I think that's how he sees all of us. And I don't doubt Mirei does the same thing with Lillie and the other girls," Illima said.

"Why did that Houndour just attack Pikachu like that?" Sophocles asked.

"I think I stepped on a twig and it must have thought it was Pikachu who did that," Ventus said.

"And it was probably sleeping around here, so anyone would be mad for a rude awakening," Terra said.

"Now, let's back to looking for Team Rocket, before they get too far," Delanely said.

"Right," Ventus, Terra, Illima, Sophocles, and Kiawe agreed. They kept searching around for Team Rocket.

Over to the girls, they did some searching of their own and they saw a Stantler injured in the woods.

"A Stantler, and he's hurt," Kairi said.

"Oh, the poor thing," Mirei said.

"How could this have happened?" Mallow asked.

"I'll tell you how!" A new voice called out. It belonged to an old man wearing a white shirt and a pair of overalls. "Some hoodlums with a Meowth did that."

"Hoodlums with a Meowth?" Lillie asked.

"Team Rocket!" Hapu snarled.

"Were they respsonible for this?" Mallow asked.

"Fraid so. They were just here not too long ago and they had a Poliwrath strapped to some contraption attack this Stantler," the old man said.

"Which way did they go?" Acerola asked.

"They went down that way!" The old man said pointing down. "And even now, they're having it fighting some Ursaring!"

"That's helpful. And thanks," Kairi said.

The girls went down the direction they were given and they saw exactly what was going on.

"This is awful," Mirei said.

The Ursaring roars right at Poliwrath and at Team Rocket. Jessie laughs. Jessie was holding what appears to be the remote control.

"Save your bad breath for someone else. Now that our Poliwrath had been pacified by our Mark Three Manner Minder, you'll be next!" Jessie said. Jessie pushes some buttons on the remote. "Now Poliwrath, show me a Double Slap!" Poliwrath moves towards Ursaring, against its will and slaps Ursaring hard. Angered by the attack, Ursaring rams into Poliwrath. "No! That's wrong! Get on your feet!" Jessie uses it to get Poliwrath back up. Kairi takes out Abra's Pokéball and lets out Abra.

"I need you to do a favor for me, Abra," Kairi said. Abra nods. "I need you to Teleport your way to Sora, my dad, and the rest of the boys and teleport them here." Abra nodded and teleports to get them. Abra teleports them back.

"Find them?" Sora asked. He got his answer when Poliwrath tries to struggle to get loose. Delaney was devastated to see his Poliwrath in such a bind.

"Obedient Submission!" Jessie said. Poliwrath grabs the bear Pokémon and tosses Ursaring right into the woods.

"Wow! You're even better than I thought!" James said, impressed.

"Now we're ready to get Pikachu," Meowth said.

"Or maybe, we can save you the trouble and come right to you," Sora called out. Team Rocket turns around and sees the group.

"Ta-da," Ventus said.

"That's my Poliwrath!" Delanely demanded.

"I'm afraid your ownership days are over, young man," Jessie said. "Isn't that right, dear?" She forces Poliwrath to nod. "There, see? I told you. Poliwrath is a part of Team Rocket now."

"Not for long, you witch!" Kairi stated. That pissed Jessie off.

"W-W-W-W-Witch? How dare you! Poliwrath! Water Pulse!" Jessie ordered as she made Poliwrath use Water Pulse.

"Abra! Block it with Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra blocks the attack with Psychic and sends it into the air. "Aim for that machine with Mega Punch!" Abra launches a punch onto the machine and the force of the punch forces the Mark Three Manner Minder off of Poliwrath and onto Jessie. She drops the remote control.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked. Meowth catches the remote.

"This is great! Jessie is now under my control!" Meowth said.

"Meowth, get me out of here this minute!" Jessie demanded. Meowth pushed some buttons, making Jessie dance around. She was getting irrated from the movements she was being forced to do. "Okay! Jessie, you try an obedience Tackle!" Jessie goes flying.

"Teleport!" Kairi ordered. Abra teleports out of the way as Jessie goes flying towards a tree, knocking off some sticks and leaves. Delanely runs up to his Poliwrath who is now unconscious.

"Hey, wake up," Delanely pleaded. Poliwrath opens its eyes and sees him. Poliwrath gets back on its feet. "Poliwrath! Double Slap!" Poliwrath slaps Jessie sensless as she tried to get out of her restraints.

"Thank you!" Jessie snarled. James stepped up. He takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Victreebel! I choose you!" James called out as the Pokéball opens and Victreebel chomps on his head again. "This is getting freaking old!" Yuta and Mirei were confused by the sight of Victreebel chomping on its own trainer like that.

"I just had a thought, the Mark Three Manner Minder would have worked better on Victreebel thatn on a human," Meowth said. Jessie takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Arbok! Go!" Jessie called out and out comes her Arbok. Lana steps up onto the plate.

"It's my turn now!" Lana said, taking out her Net Ball. "Go! Poliwhirl!" Lana tosses her Net Ball and it lets out her Poliwhirl, wearing Sora's King's Rock. Sora winced when he saw it.

"My King's Rock!" Sora gasped. Poliwhirl then started to evolve. Everyonewere astounded to witness the sudden evolution.

"Poliwhirl is evolving," Mirei said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Pichu chirped.

Lana's Poliwhirl had evolved into a Politoed. Lana's newly evolved Politoed has smaller spots on her cheeks. Politoed started clapping her hands.

"Politoed, Politoed, Politoed, Politoed," Politoed said, clapping.

"Look at that, Lana, your Poliwhirl just evolved into a Politoed," Mallow said.

"And that happened with the King's Rock I won from the Pokémon Sumo Conference," Sora said. Politoed shook the hands of Poliwrath and Abra.

"Friendly, isn't she?" Sopcholes asked.

"And very cute," Lillie said.

"Victreebel! Leaf Blade!" James ordered.

"Politoed! Ice Punch on Victreebel!" Lana ordered.

Victreebel started to come at Politoed with his leaves ready to strike at the frog Pokémon and glowing green, but Politoed lands an icy punch onto the fly catcher Pokémon.

"Abra! Psychic!" Kairi ordered. Abra uses his telepathic attack to lift up both Arbok and Victreebel and send them both at Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jessie accidentally tosses Poliwrath's Pokéball and Delanely catches it.

"Hey, this is my Pokéball!" Delanely cheered.

"Great! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt, shocking Team Rocket and their Pokémon, resulting in an explosion. Team Rocket and their Pokémon go flying in the air.

"So much for your cath a Poliwrath first, then capure Pikachu plan," James said.

"The problem is, we should have caught a Pokémon more powerful than a Poliwrath," Jessie said.

"But in order to do that," Meowth said.

"We would have to capture an even more powerful Pokémon," James said.

"But firsat we need one more powerful than that," Jessie said.

"And so on," Meowth said.

"And for now," Jessie said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying. A star twinkles in the distance.

"And don't come back!" Ventus called out and blew a raspberry.

The group made their way back to the Pokémon Center to have Poliwrath healed up.

"Thanks so much, you guys! I owe so much for getting back my Poliwrath!" Delanely said.

"Anytime," Sora said.

"Just don't you go and take in anymore hogwash about fortune telling again, alright?" Yuta asked.

"Don't worry, sir. That is not a problem. I already learned my lesson," Delanely assured.

"That's good to know," Sora said.

"And Sora, best of luck for your Gym battle," Delanely said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

The group took their leave as they started to head down to the Ice Path, leading into Blackthorn City and for Sora to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Yuta and Mirei were proud that their daughter, her boyfriend, and their friends were able to help someone in need, with Lana's Poliwhirl evolving into a Politoed as a result. Now they have new memories to forge futher on.


	188. Nothing to Sneasel At

**Episode 188: Nothing to Sneasel At**

Several hours had come and gone and the group had decided to make a stop for the night. Kairi, Mirei, and Mallow decided to make a meal for everyone, since Mirei wanted to see how her cooking would do to please her and Yuta. Elsewhere, Sora and Yuta decided to have some time to themselves. For one thing, Sora and Yuta were playing catch with each other.

"That's quite an arm you've got there, Sora," Yuta said, cathing the ball.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sora said. "Comes in handy when you get into some Pokémon battles."

"I'll say it does," Yuta said. "I said the exact same thing to my old man when I was just about your age." He throws the ball back at Sora and he catches it.

"And I can bet you were such an ace when training Pokémon," Sora said. He throws the ball and Yuta catches it.

"Oh yeah. I was such a hard nut to crack in my younger days," Yuta said. Not many would take me down so easiliy. And I can't tell you how many trainers I battled over the years." Yuta throws the ball and Sora catches it.

"I could tell you the same thing," Sora said. "I met some pretty tough trainers in my travels with Kairi." He throws it to Yuta.

"Why don't you try one," Yuta said. He throws it right to Sora and he catches it.

"Well, there was this one kid named Tai who I met in Saffron City and he was a real toughie," Sora said. He throws it to Yuta and he chuckles.

"I don't doubt it. Did you win or did you lose that battle?" Yuta asked. He throws it to Sora.

"I almost lost to him. He had a Charizard with red stripes and two Dragonite; one being regularly colored and one Shiny," Sora said, throwing the ball.

"A Charizard and two Dragonite, now those are some tough opponents. How did you win against them?" Yuta asked, throwing the ball. He catches.

"I had my Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle battle them and they all evolved all at once. And they took them down in a huge combo attack," Sora explained, throwing the ball.

"I bet Tai didn't see that coming," Yuta said. He caught the ball. He then threw it back to Sora aand he caught it.

"I was just as surprised. The same can be said for Kairi, Lillie, and even to the others. Tai's little sister and their friends were just as surprised and impressed," Sora stated, throwing the ball.

"When was the last time you saw this Tai kid?" Yuta asked. He threw the ball. Sora caught it.

"It was during PokéBrawl, a short time before we met you," Sora said. "He and I have a friendly rivalry." Sora threw it and Yuta caught it again.

"I can bet," Yuta said, throwing the ball. Sora caught it. "Anyway Sora, I would like to know. How hard it was to live you life without knowing your dad?" Yuta threw it and Sora caught it and he looked down to the ground.

"Not easy when you put it, but I managed okay," Sora said, throwing the ball.

"I didn't mean to ask, I was just curious," Yuta said. Yuta threw the ball.

"It's okay," Sora said, catching the ball. "My mom is always happy when I was born." He threw the ball.

"Just how did she react when you told her about being together with Kairi?" Yuta asked, catching the ball. He threw the ball again.

"When I told her, she was so happy, she started crying," Sora said. "She treated Kairi like the daughter she never had." Sora threw the ball to Yuta and he caught it.

"And I can guess it's like that with my mother-in-law," Yuta said, throwing the ball. Sora caught it.

"It was exactly that. I have got tell you, she made me feel so welcomed just like my aunt and uncle did," Sora said, throwing the ball. Yuta caught it.

"I'm glad. Sounds to me, that you come from a line of very good people. People who makes my daughter feel so loved and welcomed," Yuta said, throwing the ball and Sora caught it.

"It sure does," Sora said. He threw the ball once last time, before Yuta caught it and walked up to Sora. He places his hand on his shoulder.

"Once is never enough for me and Mirei, so I want to say thank you for taking such good care of Kairi for us. I'm glad that you're her boyfriend," Yuta said.

"And I'm glad to meet you," Sora said. He smiles and rubs his head once again. They returned to the group with everyone already waiting for them. Their dinner happens to be some beef stew with some buttermilk biscuits.

"Now, here are our two husky men. How was your game of catch?" Mirei asked.

"Sora and I had fun," Yuta said.

"Loads of fun," Sora agreed. Mirei laughed along with Kairi.

"It's good to see you two get along so well," Mirei said.

"It's almost like the two of you have just become best friends in just a short time," Kairi added.

"That's one of putting it," Sora and Yuta both said in unison. They looked at each when they both said the same thing. They both shared a laugh. They put their arms around each other. Mirei was in tears seeing her husband get along with Sora so well.

"Oh, just seeing this is enough to make me so very happy. I want Sora to be my son-in-law so bad," Mirei said in her thoughts. She began to imagine the two of them with grandchildren and they were all laughing and smiling. Kairi turned to her mother and she tugged her arm.

"Mom?" Kairi asked. Mirei turned to Kairi. "What were you just smiling about?"

"Just about happy things," Mirei simply said. Kairi decided to go with that since she did looked so happy when she put it. "Now, everyone eat up before this gets cold."

Not needing to be told a second time, everyone began to eat up and they all knew where Kairi had gotten her talent for cooking came from. Once everyone had eaten their fill and cleaned up, they all got settled for bed. Sora, Pikachu, and the Pichu were fortunate to share a tent with Kairi and her parents. The couples kissed each other goodnight and slept soundly. Yuta slept between Sora and Kairi and she slept between her parents.

The very next morning after a good hearty breakfast, Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Yuta, Mirei, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine continued their way to Blackthorn City when a Meganium pokes its head out from some bushes. This Meganium had longer antennae than Sora's Meganium.

"Meganium!" The Meganium said. Everyone stopped and saw the Meganium coming towards them.

"It's a Meganium," Mallow said. The Meganium smiled and nuzzles Sora and Kairi.

"I think he's acting like he knows you," Yuta said.

"You sure? I don't think we met this one before," Sophocles said.

"Ganium!" The Meganium said.

"Meganium! Where are you?" A familiar girl's voice called out. It turns out it belonged to Casey. "There you are, Meganium. Why did you rush off like that?" Casey stopped when she saw the group of familiar faces. "Hey! Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, Hapu! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Casey!" Sora said.

"It has been a while," Illima said.

"Still a die-hard fan of the Electabuzz team, aren't you?" Sophocles asked.

"You know it, Sophocles," Casey said.

"Hey, I know you. You're that one girl we saw when me and my family came here for a vacation," Ventus said.

"Um, do I know you?" Casey asked.

"No, but we saw you battling that one time," Aqua said.

"And your Meganium was just a Bayleef by the time," Terra added. Casey looked between Sora and Ventus and saw a bit of a similarity.

"Is this kid your little brother, Sora?" Casey asked.

"No. This is Ventus, my cousin," Sora said.

"Call me Ven!" Ventus said.

"It's good to meet you again, Ven," Casey said.

"My name is Terra," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Aqua," she introduced.

"My name is Casey and this Meganium," Casey introduced.

"Gainium!" Meganium said.

She turned to see the two adults with the group.

"Who are they?" Casey asked.

"Casey, this is my mom and dad; Yuta and Mirei. Mom, dad, this is Casey. She's one of the Pokémon trainers we met when we came to the Johto region," Kairi introduced.

"It's so very nice to meet you, Casey," Mirei said.

"It's always to meet the friends of our daughter," Yuta added.

"Back at the both of you," Casey said. She turned to Sora. "So Sora, how many Gym Badges did you win so far?"

"Seven. We're heading down to Blackthorn City for my last Gym battle," Sora said. "You?"

"Six. And I just need two more," Casey said.

"Good to know you're well on your way," Lillie said.

"The same for Sora. I just wasn't expecting to bump into again out here," Casey said.

"Neither were we," Sora said.

"What brings you out here?" Lana asked.

"Just looking for an Elekid, since they live in this area. And when I find one, I'm adding it to my team and we can cheer for the Electabuzz full-heartily!" Casey said.

"I can see your love for yellow and striped Pokémon hasn't changed," Kiawe said.

"Nope! My Beedrill has gone through for me since we saw each other at the Bug Catching Contest! How about you?" Casey asked.

"We've been through a whole lot since the last time we saw you," Kairi said.

"And we met and battled different kinds of Pokémon too," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said. Casey saw the two Pichu with them and smiled.

"I see what you guys mean. Say, you haven't seen any Elekid around here, have you?" Casey asked.

"Sorry Casey, we haven't," Hapu said. Casey hung her head in defeat.

"I should have guessed that would be too easy," Casey said. They then heard some rustling in some nearby bushes.

"Hey, what was that?" Ventus asked. Terra kept Ventus back, remembering the Pinsir incident.

"Keep your distance, Ven," Terra said.

Out of the bushes came out an ELekid and it spun around its arms.

"An Elekid!" Ventus beamed.

"Oh yeah! Just what I was looking for! Go! Meganium!" Casey called out and Meganium charges towards Elekid. "Meganium! Start up with your Seed Bomb!" Meganium fired a seed right at Elekid and it dodges the attack. "Use Magical Leaf!" Meganium fired Magical Leaf and Elekid blocks it with Thunder Punch. "Meganium! Fire your Solar Beam!" Meganium builds up some energy to fire at the wild Elekid. Elekid charges towards Meganium with its arms spinning around to pummel Meganium, but Elekid was too late, because Meganium fired Solar Beam and it struck the electric Pokémon and fell to the ground. "Home run!" Casey took out a Pokéball and threw it at the weakened Elekid and it flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and Casey anxiously waited for the capture to be successful. Stars swrils around the Pokéball and she went up to pick up the Pokéball cotaining her latest catch. "Oh yeah! That was a grand slam! I caught Elekid!"

"That was a pretty good catch, Casey!" Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot," Casey said. "And since you're heading for the Blackthorn City Gym, how about I sing you a jingle just to show you support!"

"You don't have to do that, Casey," Sora said, but it was too late, because she began to sing it.

(Casey)

 _We all Electabuzz, there's no greater team's the same!_

 _The players all charge the field and they all electrify the game!_

 _They pitch, and catch, and bunt so quick, their faithful bats are thunder sticks!_

 _They're power hitters, so they do the trick, the Electabuzz always make the hit!_

 _We all love their yellow color and their black stripes are the best!_

 _Electabuzz, they're better than the rest!_

 _Yay!_

The group couldn't help but smile.

"That quite's a song," Sora said.

"You're really such a dedicated fan since how well that came out," Yuta said.

"And good luck in your Gym battle, Casey," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora! And you too! And I might see you in the Johto Pokémon League!" Casey said.

They all said their goodbyes to Casey and continued on their way. The group eventually reached the Ice Path.

"And here it is. The Ice Path," Illima said, checking the guidebook.

"And no wonder it's called that. I'm getting cold just by looking at it," Sophocles said.

"Don't worry, Sophocles. I have something warm for you. And for the rest of you," Mirei said. She took out some warm jackets for everyone to wear. "Here, there is plenty for all of you; especially you, Kiawe."

"Especially me?" Kiawe asked.

"It's just it'll be too cold for you since you're always going around without a shirt. I doubt your family would want you to catch a cold because of it," Mirei said. Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the rest of the Alolan nine all laughed at his expense. Kiawe couldn't argue with Kairi's mother and he accepted the jacket provided for him to keep him extra warm.

"Now, let's get a move on," Yuta suggested.

The group made their way down to the Ice Path and they passed by the Ice Type Pokémon living there, mostly Swinub and Smoochum. They all hid as they saw the group of humans coming by. Hiding among the snow is a Sneasel with a small head feather. The Sneasel took off somehwere. As the group kept going, they were stopped in their tracks by a some ice coming their way.

"What the?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

Everyone looked around and Mina saw something on the left.

"Look!" Mina said.

It turns out to be a pack of Sneasel standing on a ledge. Among them is a pink Sneasel with orange feathers and a light blue jewel on its head.

"It was a pack of Sneasel!" Kairi said.

"This must be their territory," Illima said.

"Why else would they attack us like this?" Mallow asked.

"Those Sneasel aren't going to scare me off," Sora said. He approaches the pack. The pink Sneasel stares down at Sora. "Look! I figured you don't want us here, but just let us pass through and we'll be out of your hair. Can you give us that?" The pink Sneasel waved its claws and let out a bunch of icicles down at Sora making him run. The group pretty much ran to avoid the icicles. The Sneasel laughed and took off back into the tundra. "Man, what was that about?"

"I don't think that woud have won them over, Sora," Aqua said.

"She's right. I don't think they'll let us through," Terra said. Yuta stroke his chin.

"Hm," Yuta said. Mirei turned to her husband.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Mirei asked.

"I just had a thought," Yuta said.

"What?" Acerola asked.

"Didn't that one Sneasel seems to be the one in charge?" Yuta asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, those other Sneasel were following that pink one. Meaning that it's the leader of the pack," Lillie said.

"Well, that pack can't just do that to us and get away with it," Hapu said.

"You're suggesting that we just challenge them, are you?" Mallow asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Hapu said.

"I was afraid you would say that," Mallow sighed.

"If challenging them is the only way, then it looks like we don't have too much of a choice," Sora said.

"I agree. That pack doesn't look they'll be moving anytime soon," Yuta said.

"One of us will have to challenge the pack leader into a battle," Sophocles said.

"I think Sora should challenge him to a one-on-one battle," Kairi suggested.

"Are you sure, Kairi?" Mirei asked.

"Sora did say that we don't have a choice. So, he'll probably think Sora is the leader, and it'll be leader against leader," Kairi said.

Before they could get a plan into motion, a man wearing a huge jacket approached the group.

"Hello there!" The man greeted. "What brings you nice people out here?"

"Um, about that," Sora said. The man led the group to his home on the Ice Path and along the way, the group explained to the man that they were trying to reach Blackthorn City and they were stopped by a pack of Sneasel.

"Oh, that pack. Not really surprising, if you ask me. It's been going on for a while now. That pack of Sneasel has been so problematic for everyone who comes here," the man said, stepping inside his house. "Anyway, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Elmer."

"Nice to meet you Elmer. My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi, and my cousin Ventus," he introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Hi," Ventus also greeted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"My name is Yuta and this my wife Mirei," Yuta introduced.

"We're Kairi's parents," Mirei said.

"My name is Terra."

"My name's Aqua."

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name is Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"My name's Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"I'm Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Anyway, you mentioned that pack of Sneasel has been a problem. How long was it going on?" Aqua asked.

"For the last three months. That pack moved right in that one area, going down to Blackthorn City and they kept anyone from going through. Nobody could get through without getting attacked," Elmer explained.

"And that Shiny one is the pack leader, isn't he?" Kairi asked.

"Sure is. All of the other Sneasel follows that one Sneasel and obeys his every command. Also, I heard you talking about challenging that pack into a battle, right?" Elmer asked.

"Yeah, that's right. We thought it would be the only way to get them to let us pass," Sora said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Elmer warned.

"Why not?" Ventus asked.

"Because, there were Pokémon trainers that had the same idea as you, but they ended up being beaten up. So, nobody's even bothered to challenge them again, unless they wanted to end up like them," Elmer said.

"Well, we're different," Lana said.

"That's right. We have been training hard to be ready for anything coming our way and those Sneasel are no exception," Lillie said.

"You sound like you know what you're doing. But still, I don't know," Elmer said.

"We never met a Pokémon we hadn't been able to beat," Kiawe said.

"Besides, you're never gonna know unless you try," Sora said. Elmer thought for a moment.

"You're right about that, son. But I will warn you, those Sneasel don't mess around," Elmer warned.

"Neither do we," Sora stated.

Elmer thought for a moment and he sighs.

"Okay, I can see there's no other way to change your minds. Just don't say I didn't warn you," Elmer said.

The group made their way back outside, passing by two wild Delibird, hiding in the tundra.

Back over to the Sneasel pack, they standing where they were, not moving an inch, knowing they were going to come back. The leading Sneasel had eyed Sora and he wanted to battle against him, if given the opportunity. Luckily, the Shiny Sneasel have to wait for long since he and the rest saw the group of humans from before. The Shiny Sneasel smirked since he got what he wanted out of it. Sora had approached to the pack and pointed his finger at him.

"Sneasel! I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle! When I win and I capture you, you and your pack has to let us pass through. And if you win, then we'll turn right around and go back where we come from!" Sora challenged. The Shiny Sneasel jumps down. The Shiny Sneasel stares at him and nodded, accepting the terms.

"Sneasel, Sneasel, Sneas, Sneasel!" Sneasel said. The others wanted to join in, but the pack leader raised his claw, making them stop. The Shiny Sneasel states it's him against Sora. Sora wanted to see what else Sneasel has in store. Sora took out his Friend Ball since he knew a Firy Type Pokémon would have a good chance against a Dark Type Pokémon.

"You're up first, Azumarill!" Sora called out as he threw his Friend Ball. Azumarill flops her ears upon entry. "Azumarill! Play Rough!" Azumarill charges towards the Shiny Sneasel to deliever a pummeling of a lifetime when the Shiny Sneasel dodges and swipes his metallic glowing claws at the aqua rabbit Pokémon, dealing some damage.

"The pack leader had just swiped at Azumarill with Metal Claw!" Lillie said. The Shiny Sneasel ran towards Azumarill and attacked with his Quick Attack. The Shiny Sneasel then attacks Azumarill with his Icicle Crash, knocking out Azumarill in the process. Sora calls back Azumarill.

"So much for a Fairy Type. Maybe I should try a little bigger," Sora said, taking out a regular Pokéball. "Go! Feraligatr!" The Pokéball opens and his Feraligatr snarls at the Shiny Pokémon, but he wasn't backing down. "Use Superpower!" Feraligatr's body gave off a light blue aura and came at the Shiny Sneasel, but he easily dodges and he attacks with a Dark Pulse, and it was a powerful one. "Try to stop him in his tracks! Slash!" Feraligatr tried to do so, but ended up taking more assaults from Sneasel's bliding speed and power. Feraligatr was taken down. He calls back his Feraligatr. Sora said in his thoughts, "Man, this is tougher than I thought. That Sneasel had taken down Feraligatr and Azumarill like it was no problem. That has got to be the strongest Sneasel I have ever dealt with. I could send out Gyarados, Mamoswine, or Silvally, but Gyarados and Silvally are overkill. I'll go with Mamoswine." He takes out another Pokéball to deal with the Shiny Sneasel.

The other Sneasel cheered for their leader's victories against two of Sora's Pokémon and he was ready for anything he can throw at him.

"I wonder which one is he going to go with next," Aqua said.

"Just hope it'l be enough to bring that Sneasel down," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Come on, Sora! You can do it!" Ventus called out.

"Go! Mamoswine!" Sora called out as he threw his Pokéball and let out his heavy-hitting Mamoswine. "Ancient Power!" Mamoswine sends out silver cryslized rocks right at the Shiny Sneasel, but he easily avoided the rocks using his blinding speed and he heads right for Mamoswine's legs and used his Metal Claw on them, causing Mamoswine's legs to go gimpy and barely fall to the side. "Ice Fang!" Before Mamoswine could have a chance to do so, the Shiny Sneasel fired a large Dark Pulse and it struck Mamoswine hard. The twin tusk Pokémon fell back to the ground beaten. Sora calls back his Mamoswine.

"That is one slick Sneasel," Yta said.

"Elmer wasn't kidding when he said those Sneasel don't mess around," Mallow said.

"Now how is he gonna turn the tables on that Sneasel?" Sophocles asked.

Sora wasn't close to giving up. He had to come up with a brand new strategy to bring that Sneasel down on his knees.

"Pika," Pikachu stepped up. Sora turned to his partner and he figured he would go with speed versus speed.

"You're right, Pikachu. That Sneasel is fast. Let's prove that you're faster," Sora stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Go Pikachu!" Sora called out as Pikachu entered the battle against the Shiny Sneasel. "Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at the Shiny Sneasel, but he uses his Metal Claw to cut it like a melon. The Shiny Sneasel uses his Quick Attack to run right into Pikachu. "We'll match speed with speed! You use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran across the tundra as both the sharp claw and mouse Pokémon clashed into each other. Pikachu was giving it to the Shiny Sneasel, just as much he was giving it to Pikachu. Not one of them was backing down.

"Good call for Sora to match speed with speed," Acerola said.

"Sora must have figured brute force wasn't enough to take him down, so Pikachu's speed should rival that Sneasel's," Terra said.

Kairi and Mirei had their fingers crossed hoping for the best. Pikachu and the Shiny Sneasel were getting exhausted from their battle. The Shiny Sneasel was even more tired since the battles against Feraligatr, Mamoswine, and Azumarill. Sora saw the Shiny Sneasel was getting tired. He knew he had an edge, but he figured the Shiny Sneasel might have some energy left to use Icicle Crash.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu jumped in the air and swung his tail giving a metallic glow. The Shiny Sneasel blocks it with his claw and bats Pikachu away. The Shiny Sneasel raised his arms and began to fire Icicle Crash and they started to come down as fast as a whip. They trapped Pikachu within it. Sora saw that they had a flaw, so he had to use it. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack on those icicles.

Terra, Aqua, Yuta, Mirei, and the Alolan nine were confused by what he told Pikachu to do.

"Quick Attack on those icicles? What is he up to?" Mallow asked.

"He must have a plan up his sleeve," Kiawe said.

Pikachu dashes through the icicles as fast as lighting and used the power of his speed to go through. The Shiny Sneasel was amazed and impressed by how a Pikachu was able to keep up with him. Once Pikachu was out he dashes towards The Shiny Sneasel and lands a hit, knocking him into a wall. Sora got a Pokéball ready and threw it at the weakened Sneasel, making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a bit, knowing it won't be easy to be contained. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep his new Sneasel with him. He chose to keep Sneasel in exchange for Gyarados. Pikachu fell to the ground in fatigue. Sora went and picked up his partner.

"Good job, Pikachu," Sora praised his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said. Pikachu rested on Sora's shoulder and went to the Pokéball, containing his latest catch. He threw the Pokéball up in the air and out comes his newly caught Sneasel. He bends down to his new Sneasels' level.

"We had a deal. You allow your pack to let us pass," Sora stated. The Shiny Sneasel looked at him and nodded to honor his word. He told the pack to stand down and allow the group to pass as his final orders. The Sneasel pack obeys and oliges. The group were now free to go down the pass. Before they could go further, the Shiny Sneasel knew the pack was going to need a new leader, so he had to choose one who he thinks is the most fitted for the job. He chose the female Sneasel who made the report about the group and she accepted. As they took their leave of the Ice Path, the Shiny Sneasel couldn't help but wonder how his former pack will manage. Sora turns to his new Pokémon. "Don't worry about them. They'll do just fine. You can trust me on that." Sneasel smiled and knew his new trainer was right. "Also, after seeing what you can do, I know you can go far with me, and I want to test you out in the upcoming Gym battle.'

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu seconded it.

"Pichu!" Both Pichu chirped.

Sneasel grins and he wanted to get stronger by the minute with every new challenge. Now Sora has a brand new Pokémon under his belt, his goals are one step closer, especially with his final Gym battle just around the corner. How will Sora against this challenge? Just wait and find out.


	189. The Fight of Dragons

**Episode 189: The Fight of Dragons**

At last, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Yuta, Mirei, and the Alolan nine had finally arrived in Blackthorn City and to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym Leader for his final Gym Badge.

"Blackthorn City, we've made it," Ventus said.

"Man, that was quite a ride," Kiawe said.

"You've said it," Terra said.

"We should make a stop at the Pokémon Center and rest up our Pokémon after that long way to get here," Illima suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, because I could use the time to rest my feet," Sophocles said. And what perfect timing, his stomach growls. "And maybe get something to eat.

"You're too shy about food, aren't you?" Acerola asked.

"Nope," Mina said.

"That's not a bad idea either, Sophocles. We could all use a meal before we set off the Blackthorn City Gym," Sora said.

The group made their way to the Pokémon Center and out comes a very familiar redhead and he glares right at Sora.

"Oh, it's you again," Silver snarled.

"Silver," Sora simply said.

"Pika," Pikachu added. The Pichu hid behind Mirei and she held them close.

"You know this guy?" Ventus asked.

"Sure do. This guy goes by the name of Silver and he's a brutal Pokémon trainer, caring about having strong Pokémon that can win. Sora battled him and beat him," Kairi explained. "He even called his own Pokémon weak."

"So, what brings you here, Silver? Give your Pokémon your usual treatment?" Sora asked.

"Why is that any of your business? If you don't want a piece of me, than back the hell off," Silver scowled at him.

"Did you forget that I beat you in battle last time? I sure didn't," Sora said. "And don't tell me you forgot about your battle with Gary." Silver glares at Sora and he glares back at him. He remembered the battle he had with Lance and how quickly he was beaten. He remembered what Lance told him that he lost was because he didn't love and care about his Pokémon enough. "What's wrong? Meowth got your tongue? Why don't you share your little hatred for weaklings speech?" Silver didn't say anything and just took off.

"I don't have time to waste on the likes of you," Silver just said as he took off. Sora knew something was off when Silver just took off. He didn't go on about how he hated the weak so much; but Sora didn't understand why Silver would say or think such a thing.

"What was that about?" Sora asked confused. Kairi and the Alolan nine all shared his confusion.

"What was that about?" Kiawe asked.

"He wasn't like this the last time," Lana pointed out.

"How many times have you met him?" Aqua asked.

"Quite a few," Mina said.

"The last time we saw him was when we came to Olivine City and he stated that sick Pokémon should die because he views them to being useless," Hapu snarled.

"That's just awful!" Aqua said.

"But, did something happen?" Mallow asked.

"Seems like it," Yuta said. He couldn't help but wonder how a kid like him could be so angry like he is. The group stepped inside and checked their Pokémon inside to be checked up. The group reached the mess hall for their meal. Mirei enjoyed feeding Togepi and she smiled seeing the baby Pokémon so happy. She remembered when Kairi was a baby and she remembered when she would feed her, bathe her, and all sorts of things until the Jakira business. Entering the mess hall, Ethan was about to help himself when he spotted Sora and his friends. He smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey! Sora!" Ethan called out. Sora and the rest of the group saw Ethan coming up to them.

"Ethan! Hey!" Sora said as he high-fives him. "Haven't seen you since Mahogany Town. Did you win a badge here?"

"I did. And I'll tell you, it was not easy. That Clair really gave me a run for my money," Ethan said. "But I earned my last Gym Badge." He takes his seat. He took a look at Ventus and his two friends. "Hey there, Ven! It's been a while! How've you been?" He ruffled his hair. He laughed.

"The same as ever," Terra said. He took a look at Kairi's parents.

"So, who are they?" Ethan asked. Sora smiled and laughed nervously.

"About that," Sora said. Kairi stepped up.

"These are my mom and dad," Kairi said. Ethan was surprised when Kairi had admitted it. Yuta and Mirei smiled.

"So, you're another one of Kairi's friends, huh? It's nice to meet you," Yuta said. He shook his hand.

"Yeah, you too," Ethan said. Ethan remembered Kairi telling him that her mom and dad were dead and now they're right here right in front of him. He didn't want to ask anything. He joined them for their meal about how he knows Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine.

Once the meal had concluded, Ethan and Sora were both alone and there was something he wanted to know. Sora caught on what was bugging him.

"Something on your mind, Ethan?" Sora asked, getting it over with.

"Tell me the truth, Sora. Kairi said that one time, her parents are dead and they're alive. What the heck is going on?" Ethan asked.

"To be honest Ethan, I was shocked when I first met them and I figured you would be too," Sora said.

"That really doesn't answer my question, Sora," Ethan said.

"No, it doesn't," Sora agreed. "The thing is, they actually faked their deaths for all these years."

"Why would they do that?" Ethan asked, trying to understand.

"It was to protect her from a real bad guy that is so bad, they're on Team Rocket's level of bad," Sora said. Ethan still was off, but he couldn't fault them for protecting their daughter.

"How did Kairi react to seeing them again?" Ethan asked.

"Well, she wasn't jumping for joy when she saw them," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, knowing where it was going.

"Kairi was pretty mad at them when she saw them for the first time since she was a baby. She felt like she was being lied to her whole life, but I managed to talk her out of the room of a Pokémon Center we were staying at the time. And it didn't take long for her to warm up to them. They explained their reason to us and everything. You already know the reason why. So now, here they are out of the blue when the bad guy is dead."

Ethan was shocked to hear the story Sora had shared with him and he still couldn't believe what he was told.

"Wow. I gotta tell you, I don't blame her for flipping out like that. But, at least she's happy now," Ethan said.

"Sure is," Sora smiled.

"How did they react to hear that you and Kairi are together?" Ethan asked. Sora laughed.

"Her mom was bursting with joy. And I won her dad over without even trying," Sora said. Ethan laughed a bit.

"Most dads wouldn't want their daughters dating," Ethan said, laughing. "Does her grandma know about this?"

"No. They felt that they should let her see them for herself," Sora said.

"I guess that makes loads of sense," Ethan said.

"So, how are things between you and Kris?" Sora asked. Ethan blushed.

"I don't know what you mean," Ethan lied, while blushing.

"It's okay, man. You know you can tell me," Sora assured him. "I mean we're friends, right?" Ethan had to admit he was right about that.

"Yeah, we're friends," Ethan said. He took a deep breath. "I do like her. I like her a lot."

"And what do you like about her?" Sora asked, curiously.

"I think it's very cute that she has that bubbly personality. I mean, I always like seeing her so very happy. Seeing her happy makes me happy," Ethan said. Sora had seen this before. It was when Riku admitted his feelings for Naminé way back.

"Have you told her?" Sora asked. Ethan turned to him.

"Told her what?" Ethan asked.

"Your feelings for Kris? Have you told her how you feel?" Sora asked. Ethan blushed and he breathes nervously.

"No. I haven't," Ethan answered. "How was it when you and Kairi admitted your feelings for each other?"

"Not gonna lie, I was worried that she didn't have any feelings for me and she felt the same way. I was about to duck out despite the pep talk Illima, Kiawe, and Sophocles gave me, but she took a stab at it and boom! She told me she loves me and I told her that I love her. And we've been a pair ever since," Sora said. Ethan did remember Mallow mentioning their first kiss as a couple and how red Lillie's face would get at the sight.

"If Lyran or Kris were here, they would be swooning at the thought," Ethan said.

"Yeah, they would," Sora agreed. They both shared a laugh. The group went to pick up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and they saw how late it was getting.

Inside a room he was sharing with Kairi, Ventus, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles, he looked over to Kairi and smiled how cute she is when she sleeps; more times than he could even count. Over to the next room, Yuta looked over to his wife and saw how Mirei was sleeping soundly and she was clinging to him. Terra, Aqua,Illima, Mina, Acerola, and Hapu were sleeping soundly as he looked around. Yuta felt like he and his wife were blessed with more kids without knowing it.

One the very next moring, after having themselves some breakfast with Sora, Kairi, and her parents, they met up with the group and made their way to the Blackthorn City Gym. Sora entered the Gym and inside it, there stood a young woman with pale skin, blue eyes and light blue hair, tied in a ponytail with a beige hair band. Two large spiked fringes frame her face and point outward, and a third fringe rests in the center of her face between her eyes. She also has very thin eyebrows, and visible eyelashes. She wore a black and maroon cape with beige shoulder pads, a two-tone blue and light blue skin-tight bodysuit, blue gloves with black bracelets on her wrists, and blue knee-length high heeled boots with black anklets. She also wore a blue gem on her neck, resembling a Dragonair's pearl, and beige earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth. She also wore a black cape on her back

"Welcome, welcome," the young woman greeted. "I presume that you're my very next challenge, hm?"

"Yes I am," Sora asnwered.

"Tell me your name, challenger," she instructed.

"My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Sora introduced himself.

"Sora?" The young woman asked. She realized something. "Oh, so you're the Sora Lance has told me about."

"Lance? You know Lance?" Sora asked.

"I do. And if you haven't guessed, I'm his cousin," she said. "And he has told me all about how you helped him out clear out Team Rocket in Mahogany Town." Kairi's parents were surprised when she mentioned them taking care of Team Rocket. They had no idea that the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym is a relative of the Elite Four member Lance, but they weren't surprised to figure that she specializes with Dragon Types, just like he does. "Anyway, my name is Clair and I am honored to accept your challenge."

Both trainers had gotten into position of their battle. The battlefield has a swimming pool at one part and the rest has solid ground. Sora figured Clair had an aquatic Pokémon at her disposal. The referee came in and took his place.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Clair and the challenger Sora is about to begin! Both trainers will be using all six Pokémon each! Only the challenger is permitted to make substitutions during the battle! The match will be over when all six of either Pokémon is unable to continue battling! Now, choose your first Pokémon and begin!" The referee announced. Clair took out a Pokéball and Sora took out his Friend Ball.

"Kingra! Go!" Clair called out and her Kingdra emerged from the water upon entry.

"Figured it was a Dragon Type Pokémon! So, I've got Azumarill!" Sora shouted as he threw his Friend Ball and Azumarill enters the fray.

"Lance did tell me that you were resourceful. Starting out with a Fairy Type is a good call since Dragon Types are vulnerable to Fairy Types. Is it enough?" Clair asked.

"You're about to find out! Azumarill! Start up with Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Azumarill charged at Kingdra with her fist emitting ice.

"Kingdra! Dodge by using Agility!" Clair ordered. Kingdra dodges Azumarill's Ice Punch by moving to the right. "Now fire Hydro Pump!" Kingdra fired Hydro Pump and it struck Azumarill hard.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Azumarill fired Bubble Beam right at the dragon Pokémon. The bubbles had struck Kingdra. "Now use Play Rough!" Azumarill ran towards Kingdra to land a pounding on Kingra.

"Kingdra! Dodge again using Agility!" Clair ordered. Kingdra avoids Azumarill by dashing across the water.

"Azumarill! Swim after Kingdra! Don't let it get away!" Sora called out. Azumarill chases after Kindra in the water. The spectators were watching the battle play-by-play.

"Azumarill should the advantage since being a Fairy Type Pokémon," Ventus said.

"You're right, Ven. Kingdra has to know one Dragon Type attack, but Clair won't use it because Azumarill is a Fairy Type Pokémon," Lillie said.

"It doesn't mean she doesn't know how to conquer them," Yuta stated. Azumarill continued to chase after Kingdra. The dragon Pokémon looked back and saw Azumarill was gaining.

"Azumarill! Aqua Tail!" Sora ordered. Azumarill swung her tail just like a mace as it emits water and sends it towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Clair called out. Kingdra dodges just by diving.

"Use Play Rough while in the water!" Sora ordered. Azumarill swims after Kingdra to give it a Play Rough. Kairi, her parents, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine could tell where Azumarill was swimming just by following the blue ball at the end of her tail.

"Hydro Pump!" Clair ordered. Azumarill fired Hydro Pump right at Azumarill.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Azumarill fired Bubble Bean right at Kingdra.

"Block it using Twister!" Clair ordered. Kingdra points its head upwards and created a water tornado to block Azumarill's Bubble Beam attack.

"Did you see that?" Lana asked.

"Wow! Clair had her Kingdra block Bubble Beam with Twister!" Aqua said.

"Talking about a good defense," Terra said.

"I thought Dragon Type attacks doesn't work on Fairy Type Pokémon," Ventus said.

"They don't. Clair used that Twister as a defensive maneuver rather than an offensive maneuver. I can bet a million dollars it has to be how she deals with Fairy Types. A clever plan on her part," Yuta said. Sora had to think.

"That Kingdra moves so fast just as long it stays in the water," Sora said in his thoughts. An idea popped into his head. "Wait a minute! Kingdra can only move so well when it's in the water, but while on land or in the air. That's it!" Clair didn't know what he was planning, but she knew Sora was up to something.

"Just what is he planning?" Clair asked in her thoughts.

"Just got to get Kingdra distracted long enough for my plan to work," Sora said in his thoughts, gritting his teeth.

"Kingdra! Hydro Pump!" Clair ordered. Kingdra fired Hydro Pump at the aqua rabbit Pokémon.

"Dodge it! Sora called out. Azumarill avoids Kingdra's attack just by jumping out of the way. "Now fire Bubble Beam!" Azumarill fired Bubble Beam once more.

"That's not gonna work! Kingdra! Dodge with Agility!" Clair ordered. Kingdra dodges Azumarill from left to right and she kept firing.

"What is he trying to pull off here?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know, but knowing Sora, he must have some kind of idea," Illima said.

"What are you trying to pull off?" Kairi asked in her thoughts.

Azumarill kept firing and firing Bubble Beam and Kingdra was starting to get distracted from the water being splashed from each attack. One more Bubble Beam and water splashed and Kindgra goes flying into the air. Clair was shocked to see it as Sora saw it as an opportunity to end it.

"Kingdra! No!" Clair gasped.

"Now, Azumarill! Play Rough!" Sora ordered. Azumarill leapt towards Kingdra and started to pummel the sea dragon-like Pokémon. Kingdra falls right into the water and emerged from it, knocked out.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Azumarill wins!" The referee announced.

"That's the way, Sora!" Mallow cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Ventus cheered.

"So, he was using Kingdra's speed to his advantage. And a strong enough attack would force Kingdra out of the water. Now that's clever," Yuta said.

"Just like you are," Mirei said lovingly to her husband. He smiles and places his arm around his wife.

"One down and five to go!" Lana said.

"I wonder what other tricks she has in store for Sora," Acerola said.

"We're about to find out," Terra said.

Clair calls back her fallen Kingdra and she smiled.

"Thank you, Kingdra. You battled well. You have earned a very good rest," Clair said kindly. "That was a pretty good trick, Sora. Using my Kingdra's speed against me was a smart move. Now, let's see how you handle my next one." She took out her next Pokéball and threw it. "Gyarados! Go!" The Pokéball opens and her Gyarados roars upon entry. Clair's Gyarados has white whiskers.

"Gyarados is a Dragon Type Pokémon?" Ventus asked.

"No Ven. Gyarados is a Water Type and a Flying Type. But it does have some dragonish traits to it," Lillie said. Sora calls back Azumarill and looks over to Pikachu.

"Your turn, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said. He entered the battlefield ready to battle Gyarados.

"Sora has sent in Pikachu to deal with Gyarados," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Considering Gyarados is a Water Type and a Flying Type, Pikachu should have the edge, but I wouldn't count out Clair," Illima said.

"Pikachu! Start up with Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at the atrocious Pokémon.

"Gyarados! Block that with Hurricane!" Clair ordered. Gyarados blocks Pikachu's attack with a strong gust of wind coming out of her mouth.

"Whoa! She blocked it!" Sophocles said.

"You were right, Illima. Clair does have ways to make it difficult for her challengers," Terra said.

"Now, I am curious to see what else her Gyarados can do," Illima said.

"Gyarados! Fire your Dragon Breath!" Clair ordered. Gyarados fired Dragon Breath to strike at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges Gyarados's Dragon Breath attack. "Now fire Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right at the atrocious Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Clair called out. Gyarados avoids Pikachu's Thunderbolt just by swaying her body to the left. "Now use Rain Dance!" Gyarados forms rain clouds inside the gym and it began to rain. Sora knew this is a Rain Dance and Hurricane that he got a taste of when Prince Wesleyan's Gyarados used it. Sora saw that coming a mile away.

"Nice try, Clair, but you're not going to get me with that stunt!" Sora stated. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt in that cloud!" Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it created an indoor lightning storm.

"Oh no!" Clair gasped.

"What did he just do?" Mirei asked.

"He did that before when he battled Prince Weleyan during the finals of the Indigo Plateau and against Falkner. Sora knew Hurricane and Rain Dance is a combo with its own weakness," Kairi explained.

"And we're seeing it with our own eyes," Yuta said, getting even more amazed by Sora's skills.

"Dammit! He saw through my combo! He's even more resourceful than Lance told me. I'll have to end this quickly!" Clair proclaimed in her thoughts. She ordered, "Gyarados! Hurricane and make it a powerful one!" Gyarados takes control of the weather climate as rain and lightning still rages on.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with your Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield with lightning speed in the raging rain. Pikachu jumps and lands a hit onto Gyarados. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gives a metallic glow and strikes Gyarados hard.

"Gyaraods! Hyper Beam!" Clair ordered.

"Take control of the lightning with you r Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. One very powerful Thunderbolt, Pikachu makes a large bolt of lightning strike hard at the atrocious Pokémon, causing such heavy damage. Gyarados falls down back into the water knocked out from the lightning blast.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

"And that's two in a row for Sora!" Mirei cheered.

"I never had any doubt, mom!" Kairi added.

"Go all the way, Sora!" Ventus also added.

The clouds faded and the storm has ceased. Clair calls back her Gyarados and she smiled again.

"I wasn't expecting that you would see right through my ploy. Every combo must have its shares of weaknesses and you exploited it," Clair said. She takes ot an Ultra Ball. "Go! Dragonair!" Clair threw her Ultra Ball and Dragonair lets out a majestic cry.

"Pikachu's Electric Type attacks aren't going to do too much damage on Dragonair, since being a Dragon Type," Sophocles pointed out.

"Right. Sora still has Azumarill, Mamoswine, Sneasel, and Silvally to use," Lana said.

"Also Feraligatr knows Ice Fang and that's very useful," Acerola added.

"Okay Pikachu! Come back!" Sora called out. Pikachu returns to Sora's side and he rubs his partner's head. "Great job, buddy. You did good."

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed. Sora took out his Friend Ball and threw it. "Okay Azumarill! Back to action!" The Friend Ball opens and Azumarill is raring to go, but a bit softened up since battling Kingdra.

"Azumarill is back out to battle Dragonair. Good choice!" Mallow beamed.

"Doesn't Azumarill look exhauseted to anyone?" Kiawe asked. Everyone all looked right at Azumarill and saw how exhausted she was.

"Kiawe's right. That battle with Kingdra must have drained some of her energy," Lillie said.

"Azumarill! Ice Punch!" Sora ordered. Azumarill headed right towards Dragonair to land an icy punch.

"Dragonair! Thunderbolt!" Clair ordered. Dragonair's jewel glows yellow and unleashes Thunderbolt from her body, shocking Azumarill. She fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Dragonair wins!" The referee announced.

"I knew that would happen," Kiawe said.

"You think Clair might start making a comeback?" Lillie asked.

"It sure looks like it to me, Lillie," Hapu said.

"Sora will think of something. He always does," Ventus said.

"Ven's right. He'll get back right on his feet before Clair will know what's happening," Mallow said. Sora calls back Azumarill and he takes out a regular Pokéball.

"This will be your very first battle with me and I know you'll do your best," Sora said. He threw his Pokéball. "Go! Sneasel!" When the Pokéball opens, stars swirls around Sneasel when he made an entrance.

"I figured you had an Ice Type ready for me. That's what many of my challengers mostly throws at me. My Dragonair isn't easy to beat as you'll find out," Clair said.

"Oh, I know what I'm in for. How about you?" Sora asked. Clair smiled at her opponent.

"I like your spirit, Sora. Now, let's get this show on the road! Dragonair! Fire your Flamethrower!" Clair ordered. Dragonair fires Flamethrower right at the Shiny Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Sneasel!" Sora called out. Sneasel darts out of the way of the attack with his incredible speed. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Sneasel unleashes Dark Pulse and it heads right for Dragonair.

"Dodge it, Dragonair!" Clair called out. Dragonair avoids Sneasel's Dark Pulse and slithers right towards the Shiny sharp claw Pokémon. "Now fire your Flamethrower!"

"Sneasel! Icicle Crash!" Sora ordered. Cold air surrounds Sneasel and he fired a barrage of icicles and they all headed down to Dragonair. It almost began to fire Flamethrower, but Sneasel's Icicle Crash was coming too fast and struck it hard on the spot. Dragonair fell to the ground beaten.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Sneasel wins!" The referee announced.

"Looks like her comeback plan has been derailed, for now," Terra said.

"It's no surprise Sneasel would win like that, since all of that battling he did when he was pack leader," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge, Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Sora had taken down half of Clair's team and now she's down her other half," Aqua said. Clair calls back Dragonair and pulls out another Ultra Ball.

"Nice one. That Sneasel is so much stronger than I was led to believe. This next one is going to give you such a hard time." She threw her Ultra Ball. "Go! Aerodactyl!" Clair's Ultra Ball opens and unleashes an Aerodactyl. Yuta and Mirei were stunned to see a prehistoric Pokémon of all things.

"Whoa! An Aerodactyl!" Ventus said with his eyes sparkling. "Just like Sora's!"

"Yes, but it looks even stronger," Hapu said.

"How is Sora gonna match up against that one?" Sophocles asked. Sora calls back Sneasel and takes out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn, Mamoswine!" Sora called out. His Pokéball opens and Mamoswine snorts upon entry.

"Nice! Since Aerodactyl is a Flying Type, he should have the edge since being an Ice Type," Acerola said.

"The problem is, Mamoswine's Ground Type attacks aren't going to do a thing since Aerodactyl can fly," Mirei said.

"Knowing Sora, he'll improvise," Lana said.

"Indeed," Illima agreed.

"Yeah," Mina also agreed.

Sora looked right at Aerodactyl and started to put a strategy to take down Aerodactyl.

"Maybe I should go with Ancient Power and Ice Shard on it, and then have Mamoswine move in with Ice Fang once it was close enough to the ground. It's a long shot, but I'll have to go with it," Sora said.

"Aerodactyl! Begin with Rock Slide!" Clair ordered. Aerodactyl forms rocks and sends them right at Mamoswine.

"Block it with your Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine forms silver crystalized rocks and sends them to block Aerodactyl's Rock Slide. The rocks had clodded, breaking each other upon contact. "Now fire Ice Shard!" Mamoswine creates shards of ice and sends them right at Aerodactyl.

"Dodge it! Quickly!' Clair called out. Aerodactyl flies to avoid Mamoswine's attack. "Now move in with your Fire Fang!" Aerodactyl dove down to deliever a burning bite onto Mamoswine. Sora figured she would try a biting attack, because Aerodactyl was now close to the ground.

"Mamoswine! Move in with Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine's tusks emits ice and grew longer and started to charge into the prehistoric Pokémon. Both Mamoswine and Aerodactyl took some heavy blows from each other.

"Hang in there, Aerodactyl!" Clair called out.

"You're doing great, Mamoswine!" Sora also called out. "Now use Ice Shard!" Mamoswine creates shards of ice and sends them towards Aerodactyl.

"Dodge and use another Fire Fang!" Clair ordered. Aerodactyl dove down to deliever Fire Fang to Mamoswine.

"Dodge!" Sora called out. Mamoswine moves out of the way of Aerodactyl's Fire Fang. "Now use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine lands a hit onto Aerodactyl, causing some damage on it.

"That was a good clean hit!" Lana cheered.

"If Sora keeps it up, then he'll have Aerodactyl down in no time," Hapu said.

"I think you're right, Hapu," Kairi said.

"Pichu!" Both Pichu cheered Sora and Pikachu on.

"Aerodactyl! Bring down Mamoswine with Giga Impact!" Clair ordered. Aerodactyl charges at Mamoswine being surrounded by purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura.Sora knew how powerful that attack is, so he had to pull off something.

"Mamoswine! Ancient Power! Scatter it all over the place!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine had sent out the silver crystalized rocks all around and the rocks have begun to pelt Aerodactyl, obstructing its focus and balance. Aerodactyl was coming down fast, but still towards Mamoswine. "Finish it with Ice Fang!" Mamoswine gave Aerodactyl a strike at the gut and it fell to the ground beaten.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!" The referee announced.

"Yay!" Kairi, Ventus, and Mirei cheered.

"Now Clair has two more left to use!" Lillie said.

"And that's where it really gets hard," Terra said. Clair calls back her Aerodactyl and takes out a regular Pokéball.

"Not too bad, Sora. And if you thought my first three were strong, then check out this one!" Clair said. She threw her Pokéball. "Go! Charizard!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a large Charizard. This Charizard is much larger than Sora's, Kiawe's, and Tai's Charizard. This Charizard has a pink bow on its head, indicating that it's a female Charizard.

"That is the biggest Charizard I have ever seen," Ventus said.

"How can a Charizard grow into that size?" Aqua asked.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is, that Charizard had its own share of battles," Lillie said. Sora calls back Mamoswine and takes out a regular Pokéball.

"Your turn now, Feraligatr!" Sora called out. Feraligatr flexes his muscles upon entry. Clair grins when she saw the choice Sora had made.

"Figured you would use another Water Type Pokémon against my Charizard. I'll have to warn you, Sora, my Charizard has taken down her share of Water Type Pokémon," Clair said. Her Charizard roared in agreement.

"I'll just take that as a challenge! Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump and it headed right towards Charizard.

"Dodge!" Clair called out. Charizard dodges just by stepping on the left. "Now fire your Dragon Breath!" Charizard fired Dragon Breath at the large crocodilian Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Feraligatr tries to dodge, but Charizard's Dragon Breath attack came too fast and took a pretty bad hit. Feraligatr fell to the ground. "Try to get back up!" Feraligatr struggles to stand up.

"Charizard! Air Slash!" Clair ordered. Charizard fires Air Slash by flapping her wings and it struck Feraligatr hard. Feraligatr struggles to stand back up and keep on battling and his whole body started to glow blue.

"Wow. Feraligatr's Torrent ability has been activated," Illima said.

"What's Torrent?" Ventus asked.

"It's an ability that Pokémon like Blastoise, Feraligatr, and Primarina all shares. What we're seeing is Feraligatr's stamina pretty low and increases its Water Type attacks.

"Charizard! Use Inferno!" Clair ordered. Charizard fires a stream of fire from her mouth.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fires Hydro Pump and it cuts through Charizard's Inferno and struck Charizard hard and she had taken a lot of damage and fell to the ground beaten.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!" The referee announced.

"One Pokémon left to use," Yuta said.

"Clair must be saving her best one for last," Illima guessed.

Kairi, her parents, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all waited to see what Clair has saved in reserve. Clair calls back her fallen Charizard and takes out another Ultra Ball.

"It's your turn now, Dragonite!" Clair called out. The Ultra Ball opens and her Dragonite takes too the skies upon entry.

"A Dragonite. Just like Lance's," Kairi said.

"I knew it. She was saving that Dragonite for last," Illima said.

"Looks like Sora is really going to have a hard time with this last one," Kiawe said. Sora looked to his Feraligatr and saw he was panting. He knew he was tired from that Hydro Pump he had let out.

"That Dragonite looks really strong. It's not even close to strong as the Dragonite Lance has, but still strong. And Feraligatr is too tired from that battle with Charizard to keep going. I better play it safe and call Feraligatr back," Sora said in his thoughts. He takes out Feraligatr's Pokéball and calls back Feraligatr. He takes out Mamoswine's Pokéball and tosses it. He calls out, "Okay Mamoswine! Back to action!" The Pokéball opens and Mamoswine bellows upon entry. "Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Mamoswine charges towards Dragonite with his tusks emitting ice and growing longer.

"Dragonite! Flamethrower!" Clair ordered. Dragonite fires a powerful Flamethrower and it struck Mamoswine hard. He fell to the ground beaten.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back Mamoswine into his Pokéball.

"So much for Mamoswine. I still have Sneasel," Sora said, taking out his Pokéball. "Back to action, Sneasel!" Sneasel re-enters the battle with stars swirling around. "Sneasel! Icicle Crash!" Sneasel launches Icicle Crash and it heads towards Dragonite. Clair wasn't worried.

"Dragonite! Dodge with Extreme Speed!" Clair ordered. Dragonite dashes forward, bypassing Sneasel's Icicle Crash and rams into Sneasel. He goes flying to the wall and slides down. Sneasel was down and out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" The referee announced.

"Is that what you meant by getting into a corner?" Yuta asked.

"It is," Mina answered.

"Somehow, Sora is gonna bounce back," Lillie said.

"He always does, somehow," Kiawe said.

Sora had three of his Pokémon taken out and he was down to three. Feraligatr was too tired to keep going, so he had to go with Pikachu.

"Your turn, Pikachu!" Sora stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu went up to the battlefield to battle Dragonite. Sora didn't expect an easy for an easy win just like with Gyarados, but he had to do his best.

"So, you're sending your Pikachu back out, hm? Let's see how long your Pikachu is gonna last against my Dragonite," Clair proposed.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes towards Dragonite with his speed attack.

"Dragonite! Extreme Speed!" Clair ordered. Dragonite dashed towards Pikachu much faster and stronger than Pikachu's Quick Attack.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to shock Dragonite.

"Block it with Flamethrower!" Clair ordered. Dragonite fired Flamethrower to block Thunderbolt. Their attacks locked on and resulted in an explosion. Pikachu used the smoke for cover just so Dragonite wouldn't see him. Once the smoke cleared, Dragonite looked around for Pikachu.

"Right behind you!" Clair called out and sees Pikachu dashes towards Dragonite.

"Dragon Tail!" Clair ordered. Dragonite's tail glows orange and sends Pikachu back, and Feraligatr is forced out. Feraligatr blinked twice when he was brought out. "Now use Extreme Speed!" Dragonite dashes towards Feraligatr and smacks Dragonite and fell onto the ground, knocked out.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" The referee announced.

"I didn't think Dragon Tail would do that," Sophocles said.

"That's what Dragon Tail does. Once the tail makes a hit, the battling Pokémon and forces another out to battle," Lillie said.

"That must be what Clair was planning; she knew Dragon Tail's effect would be useful. And it worked," Aqua said. Sora calls back Feraligatr into his Pokéball.

"Sorry Feraligatr. I had no idea she would pull that off," Sora apologized. Pikachu heads back out. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires his Thunderbolt to strike Dragonite hard.

"Dragonite! Extreme Speed!" Clair ordered. Dragonite dashes over to Pikachu, earning a knock out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" The referee announced.

"Both has one left," Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Sora will make a comeback just like you said so," Yuta said. Everyone, especially Kairi, her parents, and Ventus had their fingers crossed. Once Pikachu was back on Sora's side after taking that hit, Sora takes out his Premiere Ball and he threw it.

"You're going in, Silvally!" Sora called out. The Premiere Ball opens and Silvally's crests are now pink since had given it the Fairy Memory in advance. Clair wasn't expecting to be battling a Pokémon like Silvally.

"That's an interesting looking Pokémon you've got, Sora. I have been hearing rumors about a few trainers with an unusual Pokémon, and it looks like you're one of them. How did you get a hold of something like that?" Clair asked. Sora just smirked.

"Wouldn't you be surprised?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter what it is or what it can do, because it's going to lose! Dragonite! Dragon Tail!" Clair ordered. Dragonite flew towards the chimeric Pokémon to land a hit, but it had zero effect on Silvally. "Impossible! Dragon Tail didn't do a thing?! It could only happen if it's a Fairy Type Pokémon.

"Clair is in a tizzy now," Kiawe said.

"This is the second Gym battle Silvally has entered since Ecruteak City," Lillie pointed out. "Morty's Ghost Type Pokémon were hard contenders; especially his Gengar."

Kairi and Ventus turned to each other and nodded. Everyone watched the battle as it was about to continue.

"Dragonite! Flamethrower!" Clair ordered. Dragonite fired Flamethrower at the chimeric Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Silvally!" Sora called out. Silvally dodges Flamethrower and started running towards Dragonite. "Now use Crush Claw!" Silvally moved in to swipe its claw at the dragon Pokémon.

"Dodge with Extreme Speed!" Clair ordered. Dragonite dodges Silvally's attack.

"Air Slash!" Sora ordered. Silvally fired a blade of air right at Dragonite.

"Dodge with Extreme Speed!" Clair ordered. Dragonite dashes across the battlefield and he quickly notices her Dragonite was getting exhausted from the dodges it was doing.

"Silvally! Track down Dragonite's movements and wait for the right moment!" Sora called out. Silvally waited for the right moment to hit Dragonite. Clair now has Silvally where she wanted it.

"Dragonite! Giga Impact!" Clair ordered. Dragonite was tired, but it charges itself towards Silvally in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura.Sora waited until Dragonite got close enough to, hopefully take down Silvally. Kairi, Yuta, Mirei, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine watched in fear as they all knew what was coming. Sora had to launch it now.

"Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally dashes over towards Dragonite and both had delivered a heavy blow. Both are now standing on their feet. This could be it; it could be anyone's battle now. They waited to see who had won, when Dragonite fell to the ground. Dragonite has been taken down.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Silvally wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

Kairi was very proud of her boyfriend as were Ventus. Everyone came down to congratulate him. Yuta rubbed his head. Clair had cut the celebration short as she walked up to Sora.

"That was an excellent battle, Sora. The way you battled has exceeded my expectations. Lance wasn't wrong when he told me that he said that you have some real potential," Clair said.

"Thanks Clair. You're a pretty tough trainer too," Sora said.

"So, as a Gym Leader, it's my pleasure and duty to give you the Rising Badge," Clair said as she presented him a badge that resembles a dragon's face. Sora accepts his final badge and he places it in his Badge Case.

"And that makes eight," Sora said.

"Now that you have acquired all eight Gym Badges, you are now qualified to participate in the Johto Pokémon League," Clair said. "You have earned it."

"Thanks Clair," Sora said.

Everyone left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center to have his Pokémon healed and to make an important call. He dials the professor's phone. Professor Oak answered and smiled.

"Ah, Sora! It's good to hear from you. I trust you have earned your final badge?" Professor Oak asked.

"Sure did! And that's why I'm calling. And now I can qualify for the Johto Pokémon League," Sora said.

"Wonderful. I knew you would make it this far, Sora. Your mother will definitely be proud. We'll all be heading down to New Bark Town first thing tomorrow," Professor Oak said. Sora knew where this was going.

"Um, by we, does that mean Kairi's grandma is coming too?" Sora asked.

"Of course, Sora. She would want to see her again after you have left. But, why do you ask, my boy?" Professor Oak asked.

"No reason. Just making sure," Sora stated, not wanting to give away too much.

"I suppose. Anyway, I am looking forward to seeing you again. Just be sure to meet us over to Professor Elm's lab," Professor Oak said.

"Sure," Sora said. "We'll be seeing you there."

"And you as well," Professor Oak said. Both had hung up. Sora went to join everyone else.

"What did Professor Oak say, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"He's going to meet us in New Bark Town. My mom and," Sora paused as he took a big gulp, "your grandma too." Kairi looked over to her parents as they knew what was coming. Mirei wasn't sure how her mother was going to react to seeing her daughter again after all these years. Yuta shared her uncertainty, but he knew she was going to need his support.

"We both knew this was coming, Mirei. We agreed to cross the bridge when we cross it," Yuta said.

"I know. I'm just worried if she was going to be angry at us for lying to her after so long," Mirei said. Yuta lovingly held his wife his arms.

"You are right to worry, but I want you to know I'm right here beside you. We can tackle this together," Yuta said.

"Dad's not the only one who is with you, mom," Kairi said. Mirei looked at her daughter. "Togepi and I are with you."

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

"And so are we," Sora added. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all placed their support.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

Mirei's eyes filled with tears and she smiled to seeing Kairi and the rest being so supportive and the thought of seeing her mother again.

"You're right. Thank you, everyone. All of you are right. We can do this," Mirei said. On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Pokémon, Yuta, Mirei, and the Alolan nine all set off for New Bark Town to meet with Professor Oak at Professor Elm's lab.

Mirei was still worried, but she had to see it through to the end and she wanted to see her mother again after being reunited with Kairi and she hoped she could catch up with her just like she and her husband had caught up their daughter. Just before they could go further, a young man approached them.

"Excuse me," the young man said, making everyone stop. "Which one of you goes by the name of Sora Ketchum?" Sora stepped up.

"I am," Sora admitted.

"Would you come with me?" The young man asked.

"What for? And where?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"To the Dragon's Den. Come," the young man stated. The group were about to come along when he stopped them. "Only he is permitted to come."

"Why?" Ventus asked.

"Those were the instructions," the young man said. He turned to Sora. "Let's go." Sora went with him. Everyone else in the group waited at the Pokémon Center until he gets back. Over to the Dragon's Den, Sora, Pikachu, and the young man made their way to an old building that is built like a Japanese mansion. Inside it are three elderly men sitting in a seiza, waiting for him. "I have brought Sora Ketchum just as you instructed." He bows his head in respect.

"Good. Leave us," one of the elders said. The young man leaves them alone. The elders all look at him and he looked back at them.

"Come closer," the second elder instructed. Sora approaches them and he tries to sit just like they are, but having a hard time keeping his balance.

"Um, I was just wondering about something," Sora said. The third elder raised his hand, before could ask his question.

"Yes. You are wondering why you have been summoned here. The truth is, we wish to test you," the third elder admitted. Stepping inside is Clair and she sits besides Sora. She bows her head in respect.

"Elders," Clair greeted.

"What kind of test is it?" Sora asked.

"It is a test to determine how you and your Pokémon are truly one. We will be asking you five questions. And how you answer will decide it. Choose your answers carefully," the third elder said.

"Okay," Sora simply said.

"The first question. What are Pokémon to you?" The third elder asked.

"Pokémon are our friends," Sora answered.

"And why is that?" The third elder asked.

"Because Pokémon and their trainers forms a friendship between them. All of my Pokémon are my friends," Sora answered. Clair was impressed by how he told it.

"The second question. What helps you win your Pokémon battles?" The third elder asked.

"Hard work and training," Sora answered. "You can't expect to win just by rushing in."

"The third question. What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?" The third elder asked.

"Anyone. It doesn't matter how strong or weak the trainer is, because just as long as they do their best, then that's just worth it," Sora answered.

"The fourth question. What is the most important element when raising a Pokémon?" The third elder asked.

"Giving them loads of love and appreciation. I love all of my Pokémon just like any trainer would and should," Sora answered.

"Now the fifth and final question. If you had a choice to choose between strong Pokémon and weak Pokémon, which do you prefer?" The third elder asked.

"Both," Sora simply said. "Weak Pokémon can get strong when trainers puts so much effort into making them stronger." The elders thought for a moment and reviewed the answers Sora had given them. They looked right at him.

"You have," the third elder said before pausing, "passed." Sora was amazed to hear him, but not as much as Clair. "Based on your answers, you have proven to be one with your Pokémon. And I see why Clair had lost to you, despite impossible odds. So, we would like to give you this." The elders stood and approached him. The third elder took a chest and opened it revealing to him a fang. "You have earned the Dragon Fang." Sora looked right at it. "Take it. It is yours." Sora accepted the Dragon Fang and bowed his head.

"Thank you," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, also bowing.

Sora, Pikachu, and Clair took their leave bowing their heads again. When they were outside the building, Clair was amazed by what happened.

"You're full of surprises, you know that?" Clair asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Not only you beat me with a Pokémon I never seen before, but you passed the test of the Dragon Elders. They don't test just anyone. And that one kid I battled before you was also tested and he passed," Clair said. Sora figured she was talking about Ethan. "So, I wanna wish you luck in the Johto Pokémon League, Sora."

"Thanks Clair. I won't need luck," Sora said. Both shook hands and left the Dragon's den. Sora returned to the Pokémon Center, waiting for Sora to come back.

"Sora! What was that about?" Ventus asked.

"I was just tested by the Dragon Elders," Sora said.

"And?" Terra asked.

"I passed it without even trying," Sora said. "And Clair was there with me."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I think I remember hearing something like this. It is said that the Dragon Elders tests trainers who are said to be truly one with their Pokémon; not just anyone can be tested," Yuta said.

"Clair said the same thing," Sora said.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get a move on!" Hapu said.

Agreeing with the Ground Type trainer, the group had once again begun to set off for New Bark Town to meet with Professor Oak; also to show his eight badges to the Nurse Joy at the New Bark Town Pokémon Center.

Sora now has what he needs to enter the Johto Pokémon League and now, the journey to New Bark Town is underway. He and Kairi had wondered how things would turn out for Kairi's parents and her grandmother. He even wondered how his own mother would get along with them. More to come soon.


	190. Journey to the Past

**Episode 190: Journey to the Past**

A couple of days passed since Sora won his eighth Johto Badge and they're currently making their way to New Bark Town. Along the way, they bumped to bump into a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey there, Sora," Riku greeted.

"Hey, Riku," Sora greeted.

"Hi Naminé," Kairi also greeted.

"Hiya Kairi," Naminé greeted.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"Azu, Azu!" Azurill chirped.

"Haven't see you since PokéBrawl," Sora said. "How is your new Tyranitar coming along?"

"It's going okay," Riku said. He noticed two new people with the group, aside from Terra, Ventus, and Aqua with the group. "Who are they?"

"About that," Sora said. The group explained that those two are Kairi's long-lost parents, and about how they faked their deaths for many years; right after an introduction of course. Riku was skeptical, but they had proof and he saw the photo of Kairi as a baby and her grandmother in the photo as well. "And now we're heading down to New Bark Town to meet with Professor Oak. My mom and her grandma are coming with him and everything."

"I have got to admit, I was surprised to hear it, and I still am," Riku said. He turned to Kairi's parents. "Good to know Kairi's mom and dad are alive."

"It's very nice of you to say, Riku," Yuta said.

"And I must say, your Eevee and Azurill are so adorable," Mirei said, gushing at the sight of the two Pokémon. "The hairstyle Eevee is adorable and the bow on Azurill's tail just makes her twice as cute."

"Thank you for the kind compliment," Naminé said.

"May I hold your Azurill, Naminé?" Mirei asked.

"I don't see any problem with it," Naminé said. She handed the baby Pokémon over to Kairi's mother and she held her just held her just like she held Kairi as a baby. She gave Azurill some baby just like she did with Togepi.

"Oh, you are the cutest little thing! Yes you are. Yes you are," Mirei cooed.

Riku definitely believes she is Kairi's mom since the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She continued to coo at the baby Pokémon. She took Togepi in her arms and cooed them both.

"Should we keep going?" Sora asked, trying not to laugh. "You can keep cuddling them while we're on the road."

"He's right, honey. Let's get going," Yuta said. Mirei kept cooing at the baby Pokémon when she started to have happy memories in her past.

(Flashback, ten years ago)

Yuta and Mirei had just gotten married and Mirei had some wonderful news for her husband. She set the table using the fine plates she got as a wedding present. She went to her husband she kissed him happily.

"I'm happy to see you too, dear," Yuta said, smiling. He saw the fine plates on the table.

"Did you have a good day at work, dear?" Mirei asked.

"I did. But, what's with the fine plates? What's the special occasion?" Yuta asked, taking off his vest and undoing his tie. She giggled.

"Isn't everyday of our happy lives since our wedding special enough?" Mirei asked.

"Of course. And since our honeymoon," Yuta said. He did notice how happy of a mood she was in since earlier in the morning, plus the past few days. She had morning sickness and some headaches. "Anyway, answering your question about how was my day, it was a fine day. But, how about you, dear? How was your day?" Mirei giggled.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Mirei said.

"Anything else?" Yuta asked in a playful fashion. "You know you can tell me anything, Mirei." He started to grin and getting anxious to hear what she wanted to tell him. She knew it was too good to keep secret.

"Oh, okay. You've got me. I just found out that I'm pregnant!" Mirei admitted. Yuta was stunned and happy at the same time. He was so happy, he couldn't speak. "So, say something, daddy." Yuta's joy was starting to get the better of him and he had to let it out.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Yuta shouted with joy as he was literally jumping with joy. "THIS THE GREATEST NEWS IN THE HISTORY OF EVER! WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

"This morning. I wanted to surprise you, but just looking at your smile, I couldn't keep it hidden for long," Mirei said.

"Who should we tell first? Maybe your mother should be the first to know!" Yuta suggested.

"We could. But, we should wait until after we had our meal," Mirei said.

"Okay. What are we having?" Yuta asked.

"It's your favorite. Chicken Macaroni mixed with in with corn, carrots, and celery. And with those buttermilk biscuits you love so much," Mirei said.

"Oh, you are truly the best," Yuta said.

The newlyweds shares a passionate kiss as Mirei wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her.

(Present day)

The group continued to make their way to New Bark Town passing through a forest that is home to many bird Pokémon; especially Pidgey and Pidgeotto. A huge flock of them flew right by.

"Look at that," Naminé said.

"This has got to be more Pidgey and Pidgeotto here more than I even count," Illima said.

"There should be, since Pidgey and Pidgeotto are very common here," Lillie said.

"It was such an awesome sight, though," Sophocles said.

"It sure is," Riku agreed.

The group continued on their journey to New Bark Town, passing through some of the familiar spots they were, like when Kairi caught Jigglypuff after he promised the next Pokémon they come across would be hers to catch.

"These sure brings back memories," Sora said.

"It sure does," Kairi said, taking out Jigglypuff's Pokéball and tossed it up in the air. Jigglypuff looked around.

"Puff?" Jigglypuff asked.

"This is the spot where I first caught Jigglypuff," Kairi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She was gonna sing us to sleep and then doodle on our faces when we fell asleep," Lana remembered.

"Yeah," Mina added.

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked.

"Oh, Jigglypuff seems to think that she's a big star, so she's been looking for an audience to sing for," Sora explained. Kairi's parents seems to have understand.

"I see," Yuta said. He placed his arm around Mirei's shoulder. "It's such a shame Mirei couldn't sing Kairi more lullabies when she was a baby."

"But, the song I used to sing for her always did the trick," Mirei said.

"What song are you talking about?" Aqua asked. Mirei demonstrated the song she sang to Kairi finding similar to the one Kairi sang to Togepi before. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all knew what song she was talking about. Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were caught off guard.

"Did I miss something?" Terra asked.

"I think we did," Aqua answered.

(Flashback, it was back when Mirei was six months pregnant)

And she rubbed her belly as she sat with bliss.

 _When you walk away_ _You don't hear me say please_ _Oh baby, don't go_ _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_ _It's hard to let it go_

Yuta sat down next to her and he chuckles.

"Singing her that song again, honey?" Yuta asked.

"I loved that song ever since I was little. My mother always sang it to me to help me fall asleep," Mirei said.

"And I don't doubt she's going to love the song too, dear," Yuta said.

The married couple cuddled and kissed each other on the lips so lovingly.

(Present)

Yuta and Mirei continued to kiss each other so lovingly, lost in their memories. Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine were watching the scene. Riku and his old classmates saw that the resemblance to the love Sora and Kairi express to each other was unparalleled.

After a few moments, the group continued their way to New Bark Town when they bumped into Gladion and Hau. Typically, Hau smiles upon seeing them again.

"It's been a while, guys!" Hau greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Sora and Kairi," Gladion greeted. "And you too, Lillie."

"I was hoping to see you again soon enough, Gladion," Lillie said. Yuta and Mirei saw the resemblance between Gladion and Lillie. Kairi introduced them to her parents and told them about how they know them; how both Sora and Kairi met and battled Hau, earning a victory in the process. Gladion was skeptical about Kairi's parents, but his younger sister assured them, it was indeed them.

The group had at last arrived in New Bark Town, after walking there in a matter of days. They made their way to Professor Elm's lab. Mirei was still nervous about seeing her mother again, but Kairi and her father were with her all the way. They entered the lab, with Ethan, Kris, and Lyra waiting for them.

Ethan had explained the situation about Kairi's parents to Kris and Lyra when he bumped into them just after he left Blackthorn City.

"Hey guys. Has Professor Oak, my mom and Kairi's grandma come yet?" Sora asked.

"They came in just a couple of hours ago," Lyra said.

"They're just waiting for you," Kris said.

Sora, Kairi, Kairi's parents, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu entered the room while Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Gladion, Hau, and the Alolan nine decided to wait outside the room along with Ethan, Lyra, and Kris. They entered the room with Professors Oak and Elm along with Delia, and Kairi's grandma waiting for them. Delia beamed having to see her son again. Kairi's grandma took a look at her daughter and her son-in-law and was shocked to see them alive; she wondered if she was dreaming or hallucinating.

"Sora! Hello there, son!" Delia greeted.

"Good to see you again, Sora," Professor Oak said.

"It's been quite a long time," Professor Elm added.

"Same here, professor," Sora said.

Kairi's grandma was still silent and shocked to see Kairi's parents.

"Mirei? Is it really you?" She asked. Delia turned to the elderly woman with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Delia asked. Professor Oak quickly took notice as well. He took a glance over to Sora. He knew the young Pokémon trainer asked for a reason.

"Hi mom," Mirei greeted. "I'm very happy to see you again after so long."

"I have believed you were alive, but I never thought it would be real," Kairi's grandma said, standing on her feet and walking towards them. She placed her hands on her daughter's face, knowing it was really her. "Has a miracle come to me at last?"

"Yes, mom. It has," Mirei assured her mother. "I'm just sorry I've been away after so long."

"I have so many questions I want to ask you, Mirei," Kairi's grandma said. Kairi stepped up and place her hand on her shoulder.

"It's a long story, grandma," Kairi assureed her.

Professors Oak and Elm were still sitting as well was Delia whom turned to Sora with concern.

"Sora," Delia simply said.

"It's a long and complicated story, mom," Sora said.

"You do remeber the last time we last saw each other?" Yuta asked.

"I do. After that, I was told that you have perished. How did you survive after all this time?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

(Flashback)

Yuta and Mirei wondered through the mountain trails searching for Jakira. they both knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him, and they knew they would be expecting them at some point, so they had to keep their eyes open for them.

"He has got to be around here somehwere," Yuta said.

"Why would he choose a place like this of all places?" Mirei asked.

"No idea, but he made a mistake leading us here," Yuta said. As they came deeper down the mountain trail, they searched for any trace of Jakira. His evil laughter is heard throughout the area. "Jakira."

"He knows we're here," Mirei said.

Yuta! Mirei! Good of you to come all this way after getting my message! I was hoping that you would come right on cue! I wonder if your time as parents hasn't made you soft," Jakira called out from somewhere.

"You might was well just come out, Jakira, because you have nowhere to run!" Yuta called out.

"On the contrary; why should I come and spoil the fireworks for myself?!" Jakira called out. Yuta and Mirei were confused by his statement.

"What fireworks?" Yuta asked. The looked around and they saw several bombs all around them and they were all beeping and counting down. "IT'S A TRAP!" They started to run for their lives when the explosions started to go off. Unknown to them, two mysterious figures dashes towards them and they form protective barriers around the two of them. Rocks and large boulders come tumbeling down onto them. Stepping out of the sidelines, came a man with long white hair, wearing a dark purple suit and donning a large crimson red cape. He cackles evilly. It was indeed, Jakira.

"At last, you two are out of my hair for good!" Jakira taunted. "It's almost a shame I had to make an orphan out of that little girl of yours, but she'll have to learn that the world isn't always a fair place to live in." He didn't bother to check for their bodies, but intead he just left the scene, feeling accomplished by his goals has at las had been met.

An hour has passed since waiting for Jakira to leave. Removing the rocks, the figures were revealed to be dragon-like Pokémon; the both of them greatly resembled jet planes. One of them is red and white. It has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on its face. The Pokémon has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into its body. On its chest is a light blue triangle symbol. She has large yellow eyes too. This Pokémon is Latias.

The other one is blue and white, but it's much larger. has an upside-down, white teardrop shape in the center of his blue face. In the middle of its chest the Pokémon has a red triangle marking, and it has red eyes. And this Pokémon is called Latios.

Yuta and Mirei recognized the two Pokémon that came to their aid.

"Latios!" Yuta said.

"Latias!" Mirei added.

"It sure was a good thing you two came along to help us," Yuta said. Latios and Latias nodded. He turned to his wife with love and concern. "Mirei, my love, are you okay You're not hurt, are you?" He frantically seaches for any signs of permanent damage.

"I'm okay, darling. Really," Mirei assured her husband. "That's one thing that will never change about you."

"Sorry, honey, I was just looking out for you, dear," Yuta said.

"And I am grateful, dear," Mirei said. "But, we should figure out where Jakira went."

"Good idea, Mirei. If only we were on top of him," Yuta said.

The left the mess, but they find a man wearing glasses and a dark brown jacket running towards them with extreme worry.

"Yuta! Mirei! Thank goodness! I had feared the worse when I didn't hear back from you! What happened?!" The man exclaimed. They explained to him about Jakira had led them into a trap and would have been dead if Latios and Latias hadn't come along. He found hard to believe something would happen, but he was relieved to see them alright all the same. "I am so happy to see you both are doing okay."

"And since Jakira is out on the loose, he won't stop his ambitions of using the power of a Pokémon's rage," Yuta said.

"Especially since he thinks we're dead," Mirei said.

"And that's what we're going to do," Yuta said. Mirei turned to her husband quite confused.

"What do you mean, Yuta? What are you even suggested?" Mirei asked.

"Jakira doesn't know we're still alive, and he's not going to be disappointed. And until then, we're not coming back home," Yuta stated. Mirei couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Does that mean we have to cut ourselves out of Kairi's life? She's just a baby. And how will we ever be able to face my mother again after we get this done?" Mirei asked.

Yuta sighed, "I know what you're saying, Mirei. And I understand, but as long as Jakira is out there, and us still alive, Kairi is not safe." Mirei didn't like it, but she knew he was right. "I know what I'm saying is out of the question, but there isn't another option." Mirei wrapped her arms around Yuta and cried. He turned to the man. "I'm sorry to have to drag you into this, Seymour, but I wouldn't ask you to do this if we weren't desperate."

"I know," Seymour said.

Time skip, Seymour had given the news of their quote-unquote deaths. He didn't like having to lie to Mirei's mother, but he knew their mission was far too important.

Many years had passed, and from the shadows, Yuta and Mirei had foiled Jakira's evil plans from left to right, and he was feeling all sorts of frustrated.

"What the hell is going on here?! Every one of my plans had been foiled and I have no idea who has been thwarting my plans! What, how, and who is it?!" Jakira yelled. He thought it might have been Yuta and Mirei, but he quickly shook it off. "Why am I even thinking of them? They have been dead for years. There is no way they could even be likely." He heads down to the lab to begin his experiments on the power of rage. He has caged Pokémon inside, being a Gyarados, a Charizard, a Feraligatr, a Tyranitar, and red dragon like Pokémon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It has large blue ears and its front(Salamence). In another cage is another large Pokémon that is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail (Aggron). There is also, a bipedal shark-like Pokémon colored mostly red and dark blue. On its head it possesses two horn-like appendages and a star-like yellow mark on its snout. Its arms have one claw each, and triangular fins emerge from its elbows and back (Garchomp). There is also a enormous, tall bipedal reptilian Pokémon that appears to possess traits of both dinosaurs and dragons. Its body is powerfully built all around, and heavily armored with thick pale green and black scales. Its claws on both its hands and feet are red. It has a long segmented scaly neck, small red eyes, and a beak-like mouth. Two razor-sharp double-edged red and black tusks protrude from either side of its mouth. It has a thick, powerful green tail with a black tip (Haxorus). There is also, a large three-headed draconic Pokémon. It is mainly blue with black scruffy fur covering its arms and neck. It has a frill-like appearance and is now magenta in color. it now has three wings on each side of its body. On the end of each arm is a smaller blue head with eyes and a mouth (Hydreigon). Finally, there is a blue dragon Pokémon with a gold-colored underbelly, and a spiked red head. It has long blue arms with red spikes jutting out from them. It also has two, ragged blue wings on its back (Druddigon). All of the Pokémon roared right at Jakira. He just smiled at them evilly. "Yes, that's right. You're angry at me. Let out that anger. You're going to need it when I have extract your rage and use it in my own Pokémon." Yuta and Mirei had at last come to Jakira after all this time.

"Don't count on it, Jakira," Yuta called out. Jakira turned having to hear his voice again after so long.

"You! Impossible!" Jakira exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Jakira? You look like you're seeing a couple of ghosts," Yuta stated.

"I thought you had died! How did you survive that blast?! There was enough fire power to blow up a safe!" Jakira exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you surprised," Mirei said. Jakira growls in anger. He realized it was indeed Yuta and Mirei foiling his plans from the shadows.

"I should have made sure you were really dead. That is a mistake I will not overlook again," Jakira said, taking out an Ultra Ball. He tosses it and it let's out a Pokémon that resemblesa robotic spider. It has a light blue disc-shaped body with two red eyes and a large X in the center of its face. Each of its four legs is outfitted with three short claws. Yuta took out a Pokéball and threw it to let out his Flareon. "Metagross! Crush that Flareon with your Hammer Arm!" Metagross comes towards Flareon to deliever a devastating blow.

"Dodge and use FIre Blast!" Yuta ordered. Flareon fired Fire Blast right at the large metallic Pokémon in the face. "Use Flame Charge!" Flareon dashed towards Metagross and lands a hit. While the battle raged on, Mirei used it as an opportunity to free the caged Pokémon. She began with Gyarados and then went on towards Charizard. She freed the Pokémon, one-by-one and they all escaped. Jakira noticed something was off and he turned to see the chosen Pokémon had escaped.

"No! I won't let you stop me again!" Jakira yelled. He turned to Metagross. "Now, Metagross! Use Giga Impact!"

"No, you don't! Flareon! Flame Charge!" Yuta ordered. Flareon ran towards Metagross and lands a burning hit onto Metagross, making it lose focus and strike Jakira instead. He screams as he and Metagross goes flying towards the wall, causing it to collapse. Jakira's bones had been shattered and his lungs. Metagross had lost consciousness as Jakira screams in pain.

"I can't belive this! I won't let it end like this!" Jakira shouted.

"It's over, Jakira. You have lost. Now do yu know where your life of anger and hatred has gotten you?" Yuta asked his enemy.

"Save your pity. I don't want it and need it. I only wanted to be the most powerful man on earth. More so than even Team Rocket," Jakira scoffed. Yuta and Mirei couldn't help feel sorry for him since he had never known the joys of loe in his whole life.

"Jakira," Mirei said in a tone of pity and concern.

"Everything I had planned for all had ended and I have no one to carry on my works. My ambitions were all for nothing..." Jakira said before he finally passed on. Yuta checked for a pulse and he knew their long-time foe was dead. They buried his body deep in the facility and left after paying their respects.

"So, it's finally over," Mirei said.

"It is," Yuta agreed. Now we can get home to our little girl and be a part of her life again," Yuta agreed.

They knew that their lives of hiding was at last over.

(Flashback end, the present)

"After several days, we had found Kairi and her friends at a Pokémon Center; we couldn't be happier to see our daughter again," Mirei concluded the tale. Her mother was still silent, letting it all sink in. Kairi spoke up.

"I'm going to admit, I was upset at first, but after they explained the situation to me, I had accepted it. It was all thanks to Sora who talked me out of the room we were staying in. I would have done the same thing if Sora was in the same situation as me," Kairi stated. She looked at her granddaughter and she knew she was right. She stood up and hugged her only daughter.

"I'm just so happy to see you again, after so long," Kairi's grandmother said. "Promise me you'll disappear from my life again." Mirei hugged her mother back and she had tears stream down her eyes.

"I promise I won't, mom," Mirei vowed. She took a glance over to Delia who is in tears.

"I'm just so happy to meet you two at last," Delia said. "She told me all about you and your husband."

As the couples parents got to know each other, Professor Oak and Professor Elm got to speak with Sora about his accomplishments since arriving in Johto.

"I got to say, you have recieved your accomplishments and earned the total of eight badges since arriving in the Johto region," Professor Oak said. "I knew I was right to send you and your friends down."

"And if you hadn't, then I wouldn't had met Kairi's parents despite thinking that they were dead," Sora stated.

"And since you have earned eight badges, I bet you are wondering where the tournament is gonna take place," Professor Elm said.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that. Where is it and where it is gonna be at?" Sora asked.

"The Johto Pokémon League is gonna take place onto Mount Silver and it'll be taking place within three months from today, so you'll have plenty of time to train for it," Professor Elm said. "I hope you and your friendscan make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Professor Elm," Sora said.

Several hours later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, the Alolan nine, and the Pokémon had a meal prepared by the parents.

"This is great as usual, Mrs. Ketchum," Mallow complimented.

"Thank you for the complimented, Mallow," Delia said. "This really takes me back since the last time we had a meal like this."

"I know that," Sophocles said.

As they ate, they shared many tales and told some jokes. After the meal had ended, Yuta and Mirei shared a room with Delia. She was happy to meet her son's girlfriend's parents after hearing about them from Kairi and her grandmother.

"Thank you for everything, Delia. I hope I don't sound like I'm repeating myself, but you have raised a wonderful son," Mirei said.

"Thank you, Mirei. I'm just happy everthing workd out so well," Delia said. "Also, I must say, you have such a wonderful daughter, especially when she's so good to my Sora." Kairi's parents smiled warmly.

"It's a shame we couldn't meet your husband. I'm sure he and I would have hit it off, just like I did with your kid," Yuta said.

"I know you would have. You and him would have been instant best friends from the very first meeting," Delia said.

"Kinda like we are, Delia," Mirei said. She and Delia had known each other for such a short time and they had already became best friends. They wanted to get to know each other after their introduction and spend as much time with each together as possible.

"Have you wondered where you're going to live since you don't seem to have a home anymore?" Delia asked.

"I was thinking of with my mom in Pallet Town. That way, we can be more than friends, but we can neighbors as well," Mirei stated. Yuta laughed a bit.

"I had a feeling you were going to suggest it, honey," Yuta said.

"I for one, love the idea. And your mom and daughter will be just as happy," Delia said. As they adults spent some time talking like they were kids having their own slumber party, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were sharing a room as well and they listened to the parents talking. Kairi was so happy to hear that they'll be moving in with her grandma since it was going to be with her.

"It must be nice having to have your parents and grandma under the same roof again, huh, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"More than I thought, Sora. I couldn't be happier," Kairi said. "Thank you for being there for me, Sora. I really mean it."

"I'm only here with you because I wanted to be here," Sora said. "Just seeing you happy makes me happy." Kairi felt so moved and she gave Sora a kiss on the lips and he kisses her back.

"I'm glad seeing me happy makes you happy, Sora. And I enjoy seeing you smile so much, becuase your smile always lightens up my day," Kairi said.

"Thanks a lot, Kairi. I love you so very much," Sora said, lovingly.

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi said just as lovingly. Riku sat up with bags under his eyes.

"I get! You love each other! Now doi you lovebirds think you can pipe down, so I can get some sleep?!" Riku hissed. Naminé pulled him down onto the bed.

"Riku, don't talk so loud, you'll wake Azurill," Naminé said, sleppily.

Sora and Kairi laid back down in their bed and fell asleep and both ended up with very happy dreams.

Now that we know where and when the Johto Pokémon League is gonna take place, Sora will have to train hard for it. Will he win it just like he did back at the Indigo Plateau? Just wait and you shall see.


	191. Entei At Your Own Risk

**Episode 191: Entei At Your Own Risk**

A few weeks had passed, and since then, Sora had been training for the upcoming Pokémon League tournament. Sora had been exchanging his Pokémon on a regular basis to build them up to their top shape.

Sora had been training his Houndour and his Pinsir pretty hard since he caught them. Pinsir had been afraid of Sora at first, but he assured the stag beetle Pokémon that it was going to be okay. Houndour, along with Pikachu, Pineco, Haunter, Ambipom, and Sudowoodo had been training hard.

"That's the way, guys! Keep it up!" Sora cheered for his Pokémon. Haunter had been showing some great progress. The same can be said for Ambipom and Sudowoodo. Pineco and Pinsir still were learning. "Okay, Pinsir! Let's try working on your Vice Grip! Go!" Pinsir ran towards a tree and squezzed as hard as he could and it managed to break the tree in half. "Great! Okay, Pinsir! Now use Bug Bite!" Pinsir moved in towards the tree to deliever a bite onto the same tree, causing a few pieces of fruit to fall off. "That's the way, Pinsir!" Pinsir smiled having to been complimented by his trainer.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Kairi, Ventus, and the Alolan nine watched Sora and his Pokémon train hard. During the course of the training, Haunter had evolved into a Gengar.

"No way! You evolved! You're a Gengar now!" Sora praised his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Gengar! Geng-Geng-Gengar!" Gengar said.

Sora hugged Gengar tight and he hugged Sora back.

In the coming days and nights, Sora and his Pokémon had trained hard for the Johto Pokémon League. In the process, Houndour had evolved in a Houndoom. Sora had exchanged Gengar, Sudowoodo, and Pinsir for Sneasel, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee. Delia, Kairi's parents, and grandmother had come to watch Sora train so hard for the Johto Pokémon League.

"Look at him. He's training hard," Yuta said.

"That's my Sora! Always wanting to be ready for anything," Delia beamed.

"It reminds of our days on the road. You used to train so much for pretty much every little thing," Mirei stated.

"Well, it helps to be ready for every little thing," Yuta said. Mirei giggled.

"I remember when you trained so hard, you were almost late for our wedding. It's very funny when you really think about it," Mirei said, giggling.

Yuta chuckled as he remembered their wedding day. He used to train hard for everything that came their way.

Team Rocket had shown up in New Bark Town, having to finally found Sora again.

"There he is! We found them at last!" James cheered.

"Now we can nab Pikachu, and our debts will finally go away!" Jessie said.

"Then, let's get to it!" Meowth said. They quickly put on their rubber equipment to make the capture of Pikachu much easier. They started running towards Sora, oblivious to the danger they were getting themselves into.

"Sneasel! Icicle Crash!" Sora ordered. Sneasel sends out a barrage of icicles and they head towards Team Rocket, causing them to scream in pain. They go flying in the air when the ice had exploded and damaged their rubber equipment.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US?!" Jessie yelled.

"I told you, we needed ice-proof equipment," James said.

"We couldn't afford it since we had to pay so much for it," Meowth said. Wobbufett pops out once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying. A star twinkles in the distance. Ventus looked around for a reason and Kairi noticed right away.

"What's wrong, Ven?" Kairi asked.

"I thought I heard something just now," Ventus said. "It kinda sounded like Team Rocket."

"It's probably your imagination, Ven. You shouldn't even be thinking about them, anyway," Kairi told her boyfriend's cousin. Ventus nodded.

"You're right. I don't know why I even thought of them in the first place," Ventus said.

After a few weeks of hard training, Sora's Pokémon had toughened up so much. Sora's Pokémon team now consisted of Pikachu, Noctowl, Pineco, Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine were setting off while Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill were staying behind until the tournament starts. Yuta and Mirei were sticking with Delia and Kairi's grandma as well.

"We wish you luck on your way, Sora," Mirei said.

"Thank you, Mirei. Just sorry we had to take off like this," Sora said.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. We just want to take it easy after travelling around the world after so long," Yuta said.

"Now, we can finally settle down. And just know, you have our support all the way," Mirei said, giving Sora a tight hug. He hugs her back as Kairi and her father joined in on the hug. Delia felt a little jealous of seeing her son's girlfriend's parents hugging Sora, but she was happy for them. When they stopped hugging, they got ready to set off. "Now, be sure that you be careful along the way."

"We will," Sora assured them.

"I'll be sure to keep Sora out of trouble," Kairi added.

"Oh, I know you will, Kairi," Delia said.

"Just don't take so long to get there, Sora," Riku told Sora.

"Oh, we won't. Just don't you take long to get there before it starts," Sora said.

"Oh, I won't," Riku scoffed.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all started to make their way to Mount Silver. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, and the adults watched the group take their leave and promised to meet up with them soon.

Several days had passed and since then, Sora and his friends continued their way towards Mount Silver. Sora was approached by a young man whom is also training for the Johto Pokémon League.

"Hey you!" The young man challenged. "You wanna battle me?"

"I could use a warmup battle!" Sora said, accepting the challenge.

"I like your attitude, kid! Let's make it three-on-three!" The young man proposed.

"You're on!" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. "You're up, Noctowl!" Sora threw his Pokéball and Noctowl enters the battle with stars swirling around him. The young man takes out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Take the skies, Crobat!" The young man shouted. The Pokéball opens and his Crobat snarls at the owl Pokémon with so much hostility. "Crobat! Begin with Poison Fang!" Crobat flew towards Noctowl with its fangs emitting poison.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl dodges the attack and pelts the bat Pokémon with his wings. "Now use Moonblast!" Noctowl's head tufts glows pink and fires a pinkish white ball of energy at Crobat.

"You think that's going to do anything? Don't make me laugh! Crobat! Brave Bird!" Crobat flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in an orange bird-shaped aura. Crobat cuts through Noctowl's Moonblast and closes in on Noctowl to deliver a devastating blow.

"Dodge it! Quickly!" Sora called out. Noctowl tried to dodge Crobat's attack, but it came too quick and lands a heavy blow onto Noctowl, also suffering from a recoil damage. Noctowl was falling straight to the ground, but he quickly regains his balance. "Noctowl! Use Psychic!" Noctowl's head tufts glows blue along with his eyes and grabs Crobat in a telepathic grip. Noctowl sends Crobat falling right into the ground, knocking it out. "Way to go, Noctowl!" Noctowl hoots upon winning the round.

"Yeah! Get 'em, Sora!" Ventus cheered for his cousin. The young man calls back his fallen Crobat.

"Not too bad, kid. But I'm just getting started," the young man proclaimed, taking out another Pokéball. "I'm sending you out now, Weavile!" The Pokéball opens and his Weavile snarls right the opposing Pokémon. Sora calls back his Noctowl and turns to his partner.

"Go for it, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. He enters the battle against Sneasel's evolved form. Sora knew for certain, Weavile are stronger than Sneasel since being its evolved form, but he figured Weavile were just as fast, so he decided to go with speed with speed.

"Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu dashes towards Weavile with speed attack.

"Weavile! You use Quick Attack too!" The young man ordered.

Weavile ran towards Pikachu and matched spped for speed.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail to smack into Weavile.

"Weavile! Metal Claw!" The young man ordered. Weavile's gave off a metallic glow and clashed into Pikachu's tail like a couple of swords. "Now use Throat Chop!" Weavile's claws is surroundedby a dark aura and heads lands a hit onto Pikachu. "Now use Metal Claw!" Weavile's claw glows again and moves in to swipe at Pikachu. Sora had to think of something fast.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu managed to dodge it even after taking that Throat Chop. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sends out Thunderbolt to shock Weavile on the spot.

"Dodge it, Weavile!" The young man ordered. Weavile tried to avoid it, but the attack came too fast for Weavile to dodge.

"Finish it with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail right at Weavile and it was enough to knock out Weavile. He calls back his Weavile and takes out one more Pokéball.

"Not bad. Now here's more more contender for you to deal with," the young man said before he threw his Pokéball. "Go! Stantler!" The Pokéball opens and it unleashes a hostile Stantler.

"Don't overdo it, Pikachu! Come on back," Sora said. Pikachu comes back to Sora's side. He takes out his next Pokéball. "Your turn, Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and his Typhlosion flares up upon entry. "Okay, Typhlosion! Start up with Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire.

"Stantler! Wild Charge!" The young man ordered. Stantler charges towards Typhlosion while emitting electricity and clashes into the volcano Pokémon. Both had taken a hit. Stantler had taken recoil damage from its own attack. "Now fire your Signal Beam!" Stantler fires right at Typhlosion to land a hit.

"Block it with your Swift!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fires stars and blocks Stantler's Signal Beam. Both had held on until Stantler started to feel itself getting tired from firing Signal Beam and then, Swift had landed a hit onto the caribou Pokémon. "Now use Eruption!" Typhlosion's flames burns fiercely and sends red-orange flames right at Stantler, causing burning damage. Stantler had been knocked out. The young man calls back his fallen Stantler and walked over to Sora to shake his hand.

"Not bad. You're a pretty tough opponent. You're gonna do well in the tournament if you keep battling the way you just did," the young man said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good too," Sora said.

The group took their leave of the young man and continued on their way through the woods. A few more days later, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine continued on their way as Sora train some more.

"Sora, you have been training non-stop for the last few weeks. Don't you think you have overworked them a little?" Lillie asked.

"Overworked them? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Lillie is right. You have been training everyday ever since we came back to New Bark Town and just after we left. Pikachu is looking a little ragged," Kiawe said. Sora looked over to Pikachu and noticed how exhausted he is.

"I guess you're right. I have been putting too much strain on them lately. And they could use a day to relax," Sora said. Before anyone could make a suggestion, the Pichu went off into a different direction, catching the notice of Ventus.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ventus asked. The rest of the group followed the Pichu, just to make sure nothing happens to them and they stopped when they made a stop. "You two little guys shouldn't be wondering off like that."

"Look at this," Acerola said.

"Are these little lakes?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't thiese are lakes, Sophocles. I think they're hot springs," Aqua said.

"She's right. Just look at all that steam coming out from those," Hapu said.

"And those Pokémon seem to enjoy it," Mallow said.

The group turned to see a bunch of wild Pokémon enjoying the hot springs. Many of them consisted of Houndour, Houndoom, Aipom, Ambipom, Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Girafarig, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Munchlax, Wynaut, Eevee, Ekans, Mankey, Primeape, Rattata, Raticate, and Phanpy.

"Wow, this is so cool," Ventus said, as he started to run up to the hot springs.

"Ven! Don't run towards them! You''ll get hurt!" Aqua called out. Ventus went up to a spring, unaware of the string in his path. As soon as he stepped on it, an alarm is heard, startling some of the wild Pokémon .

"What is that?!" Terra exclaimed.

A strange boy with long blue hair wering an orange shirt on top of a yellow shirt, reddish brown shoes, blue jeans, and a pair glasses, holding a laptop computer, and a bag on the side came out of hiding.

"Entei! Battle me!" The boy called out.

"Entei?! Where?!" Sora asked.

"Whoops! My mistake! You're not Entei," the boy said.

"Well, neither are you," Hapu said sarcastically.

"Are you talking about the legendary Pokémon Entei?" Kairi asked.

"You've got that right," the boy said.

"Are you looking for Entei?" Illima asked.

"I'm catching Entei," the boy openly admitted.

"You're kidding!" Sophocles said.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"I have put together a map of all of the recent Entei sightings. And based on all the data, this is where the next sighting will be," the boy said.

"Was that you place that alarm?" Sora asked.

"It was. I was certain it was Entei who set it off, but instead I only found you," the boy said. "But, it's not going to stop me from trying again!" He placed his laptop in his computer. "And that was just one of the sensors I have set up. The area is very large, so I wanna be ready for Entei when it gets here."

"Sounds like you're well prepared," Sora said.

"I have to be if the dream of catching Entei is gonna be real. By the way, my name's Nelson," he introduced himself.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi and my cousin Ventus," Sora introduced.

"Call me Ven," Ventus said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"My name's Terra."

"I'm Aqua."

"My name's Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Anyway, Nelson, why are you searching around here?" Terra asked.

"I have heard these hot springs have the power to heal and sooth Pokémon of their stress and their injuries," Nelson said.

"Wow, that is so cool," Ventus said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have other areas to check for any signs of Entei. It was m=nice meeting all you," Nelson said, taking off.

"Sounds like someone is busy," Lana said.

"I think we should check out these hot springs too. I'm sure my Pokémon could use a dip in the hot springs and I'm sure any one of yours could use it too," Sora offered.

"That's a great idea, Sora," Illima said. He tossed his Pokéballs, letting out Bewear, Stantler, and Smeargle, leeting them relax.

Sora, Kairi, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, and Mina went along with it as well. Pikachu, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Pineco, the Pichu, Togepi, Raichu, Abra, Jigglypuff, Miltank, Snowy, Tsareena, Weepinbell, Jumpluff, Vileplume, Bellossom, Cloyster, Gyarados, Politoed, Seaking, Corsola, Marowak, Charizard, Turtonator, Growlithe, Togedemaru, Magnemite, Vikavolt, Ampharos, Voltorb, Shiinotic, Clefiary, Granbull, Mimikyu, Gengar, Mismagius, Marshadow all went joined the Normal Types in the hot springs and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water.

"The Pokémon must be really enjoying the water so much," Terra said.

"They should be. Nelson did say it soothes a Pokémon of its stress," Hapu said. Terra turns to the Ground Type trainer.

"How come you haven't send out any of yours to join the fun?" Terra asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Mudsdale and Onix are Ground Types, and they don't do well in the water," Hapu pointed out.

"Oh, right," Terra said.

"Hey guys!" Ventus called out. They turned to see Ventus placing his hand onto some sand. "This sand feels very warm."

"Ven, what are you doing?" Terra asked. Hapu places her hand on the sand and she gets an idea.

"I think you have the right idea, Ven," Hapu said, taking out her Pokéball and Heavy Ball. "Mudsdale, Onix! Come on out!" Hapu tosses them and lets out both her Mudsdale and Onix. "This sand is just perfect for the both of them!" Hapu turned to Kairi. "Hey Kairi! I think your Lycanroc might enjoy the sand over here!" Kairi took out Lycanroc's Pokéball and tosses to let out her Lycanroc.

"Go ahead, Lycanroc. If Mudsdale and Onix are enjoying the sand, then you should too," Kairi said. Lycanroc went over to the sand and relaxed in it next to Hapu's two Pokémon. "Oh, how nice."

"You were right, Hapu, Ven picked a good place for the Pokémon to relax in," Terra said.

The group and their Pokémon relaxed in the hot springs and played for abit, having good time, like having a sand ball fight.

Team Rocket are in the area spying on the group.

"We finally found them at last," James said.

"And it's about time we found them after that last time," Jessie said. Wobbufett popped out of his Pokéball once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"Hey, I have a super sweet, but rotten idea," Meowth stated.

"Okay, Meowth, let's hear it!" Jessie pleaded. The two human beings and Pokémon huddled together and Meowth whispered his plan.

After a half hour of playtime, Team Rocket drove in in a truck disguised as grocers, but unfortunately for them, Sora can just as easily see through their disguises.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me," Sora groaned as he facepalmed.

"Pika," Pikachu also facepalmed.

"Hello there, kids!" James greeted.

"Are you on this spectacular day?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, we're doing just fine, but thanks for asking," Sora said, pretending to be tricked. He winked over to his friends, gesturing them to play along. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all nodded in acknowledgment. Ventus tried not to giggle only for Lillie to shush him.

"We were driving by in these woods and looking for anybody willing to taste test our tasty fruit smoothies," Jessie said.

"Fruit smoothies? Hm, sounds good," Sora said, smacking his lips.

"No need to be shy, just give it a try," Jessie and James said in unison.

"I would like to, but I think I have a really bad tummyache," Sora said, holding his belly. He then pretends that his stomach is hurting. "Oh, oh, oh, the pain.I don't think I could have a taste of those tasty smoothies."

"I think I have a tummyache too, Sora," Kairi said, pretending that her stomach hurt.

"Me too," Ventus added.

All of the Alolan nine all pretended that their stomachs hurt.

"Oh, oh, oh the pain," Lillie said.

"It feels like my belly is gonna burst," Sophocles said.

"Oh, is there no end to this overwhelming pain?" Hapu asked. Team Rocket were at a loss to their plan had sprung a leak.

"What the hell is going on, James? They were just fine a little while ago," Jessie whispered.

"I don't know, Jessie, but we need to punch up our game," James said. "Oh, then we'll be sure to get them for you, kids."

"We'll be sure that you'll enjoy it, even when you're not feeling so good," Jessie said.

Jessie and James went to the back of the truck while the kids had dropped the act. Once they were at the truck, Sora turned to Illima to spring in their own trap.

"Bewear! Now!" Illima called out. Jessie and James blinked twice when Bewear suddenly shuts the door behind them, trapping them inside.

"Hey! What the hell gives?!" James exclaimmed.

"Why did you trap us in here when we just giving you some smoothies!" Jessie asked.

"And what flavor is that? Could that be banana-baloney? Seriously, Team Rocket, you have to be dumber than we think if you're pulling this stunt off," Sora said.

"What?!" James gasped. Jessie growled in anger.

"They tricked us! I should have known they would pull off this sneaky stunt to trap us in it!" Jessie snarled.

"I can't believe we listened to Meowth for this!" James said. Meowth came out to the scene.

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long? I thought you would have the twerps bagged by now," Meowth said before he froze and saw the kids were still loose. "Crap! I thought my plan was foolproof!"

"No, just foolish," Sora taunted.

Bewear grabbed Meowth by the tail and tosses him in the air.

"MEOWTH IS FLYING SOLO!" Meowth screamed as he went flying in the air.

"Not for long!" Sora said. He turns to Pineco with an idea. Bewear undoes the back of the truck and sends it flying as Team Rocket screams inside as they went flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James shouted.

"Going, going, going..." Sora said. A star twinkles in the distance. "And gone."

"They really need to get a clue," Sophocles said.

"I doubt it'll sink in," Hapu stated.

As the Pokémon continued to relax in total bliss, Pineco, Voltorb, and Magnemite were in so much bliss, the tree of them started to evolve. Sora and Sophocles were caught off guard when it started to happen. Pineco was now a Forretress, Voltorb is now an Electrode, and Magnemite is now a Magneton.

"Wow! They evolved!" Ventus said.

"It must have been the hot springs that had a hand in this," Mallow said.

"I'm not sure that would be possible, but it could be most likely," Lillie said.

The goup were celebrating their success over Team Rocket, when they heard something approaching and it sets off another alarm.

"Do any one of you hear that?" Mallow asked.

"I think I just did," Kiawe said.

"You don't think it might be Entei that came here, right?" Ventus asked.

"It might be, Ven," Aqua said.

"She's right, Ven. It might be some other Pokémon," Terra said.

It turns out that the Pokémon that set if off was Entei. The legendary Pokémon stares right at the group and they stare right back at Entei. Nelson along with a Misdreavus had approached the legendary Pokémon.

"Entei! I found you at last!" Nelson called out. "Misdreavus! Mean Look!" Misdreavus's eyes glows red and a red aura surrounds Entei, keeping it from escaping. "Now use Power Gem!" Misdreavus fires Power Gem right at the volcano Pokémon, but Entei just took the hit and it didn't do any damage to it. Nelson couldn't believe it didn't do a thing to it. "Misdreavus! Use your Omnious Wind!" Misdreavus blows an eerie wind towards Entei, but Entei lets out a loud roar, forcing Misdreavus to flow back into its Pokéball. "What?! Entei just used Roar to counter Misreavus's Mean Look?!" Entei turns and takes off and vanished as mysteriously as it appeared. Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all approached Nelson.

"Are you okay, Nelson?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh," Nelson responded. "I never would have thought Entei would counter my Mean Look with its Roar." Nelson was still at awe to what just happned, and he regains his confidence. "Now I want that Pokémon even more!"

"That's the spirit, Nelson! Don't give up!" Sora said.

With that said, Nelson had set off to continue his pusuit of the elusive Entei. After a few more hours of relaxation, the group had taken off once more, only to make one more stop for the night.

Sora couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to have a legendary Pokémon like Entei under his belt. He did dream of having an Articuno under his belt at one of his dreams, and Kairi was there cheering for him. But, it didn't matter what kind of Pokémon he had just as long as they would do its best for him, and he would do his best to make them the strongest Pokémon they could be.

Kairi laid next to Sora in their sleeping bags and gave him a kiss on the lips goodnight and they slept soundly. As they got closer to Mount Silver, they knew they knew the tournmant was getting closer with each passing day.


	192. A Crowning Achievement

**Episode 192: A Crowning Achievement**

A few more weeks had passed and Sora is training hard for the Johto Pokémon League. Sora had sent Forretress and Noctowl for Pinsir and Sneasel.

Pinsir was getting better at battling, despite being a baby. As the sun was beginning to set, Sora and Sophocles decided to have themselves a practice battle. Sophocles has chosen Vikavolt against Sora's Pinsir. Vikavolt clamps his mandibles together, intimidating Pinsir a bit.

"It's okay, Pinsir. You're going to do just fine. Don't be afraid of Vikavolt just because of those mandibles," Sora said. Pinsir looked over to Sora and he sees his trainer has confidence in him. Pinsir glares right at the opposing beetle Pokémon ready to battle against him. "Go Pinsir! Vice Grip!" Pinsir charges towards Vikavolt to give him a tight grip.

"Dodge it, Vikavolt!" Sophocles called out. Vikavolt buzzes out of the path of the young stag beetle Pokémon. "Move in with your Bug Bite!" Vikavolt buzzes towards Pinsir to deliever a powerful bite attack.

"Dodge it, Pinsir!" Sora called out. Pinsir manages to dodge just by jumping in the right. "Now you use Bug Bite!" Pinsir jumps right at Vikavolt and lands a bite attack onto Vikavolt, bringing him down. "Way to go, Pinsir!"

"Vikavolt! Get back in the air!" Sophocles called out. Vikavolt tries to fly in the air, but is having trouble doing so, because of Pinsir's Bug Bite. "Vikavolt!"

"Now use Seismic Toss!" Sora ordered. Pinsir grabs Vikavolt with his head horns and jumps and does a roll in the air. Pinsir tosses Vikavolt down to the ground, earning Pinsir a victory. "That's the way to do it, Pinsir!" Pinsir smiled as he ran into Sora, giving him a hug. Kairi giggled as she went up to Sora.

"You might wanna let go of him, Pinsir, before you accidentally crush him," Kairi said. Pinsir does so as Kairi kisses her boyfriend on the lips, making Pinsir blush at the sight. Vikavolt walked up to Pinsir, making him flinch. Vikavolt stares at Pinsir for a moment before smiling.

 _"You did great, kid. I thought you would be too scared to battle me, but your trainer had faith in you. Not too bad."_ \- Vikavolt subtitle. Pinsir smiles.

 _"Thanks, Vikavolt. Just happy that I could impress you."_ \- Pinsir subtitle.

 _"Just don't let it go to your head, though."_ \- Vikavolt subtitle.

After the battle between Pinsir and Vikavolt, Sora and Mallow decided have a practice battle with each other. Sora had chosen Sneasel and Mallow had chosen Weepinbell. Sneasel is seen wearing the Razor Claw around his neck, since Sora knew Sneasel would evolve into a Weavile upon wearing it at night.

"Ladies first, Mallow," Sora said.

"Thanks for being a gentleman, Sora. Weepinbell! Razor Leaf!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell fired Razor Leaf to strike at the Shiny sharp claw Pokémon.

"Sneasel! Dodge and use Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Sneasel's claws gave a metallic glow and swiped at the flycatcher Pokémon. "That was good, Sneasel! Now use your Dark Pulse!" Sneasel fires Dark Pulse to strike at Weepinbell, dealing some damage.

"Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" Mallow ordered. Weepinbell smacked Sneasel with her vines. "Now use Seed Bomb!" Weepinbell fires a seed right at Sneasel.

"Sneasel! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Sneasel uses his speed attack to avoid Weepinbell's Bullet Seed. "Use another Dark Pulse!" Sneasel fires Dark Pulse and the attack heads towards Weepinbell.

"Dodge it!" Mallow called out. Weepinbell avoids Sneasel's attack just by using her vines to jump. "Vine Whip!" Weepnibell sends her vines to smack Sneasel. Weepinbell was about to give Sneasel another smack, only for Sneasel to grab the vines and swing her around and around.

"Giver her a good toss!" Sora called out. Sneasel did give Weepibell a very good toss. As the the sky comepletley blackened at night, Sneasel then started to evolve. Everyone watching the battle were at awe at the sight of Sneasel's evolution. The newly evolved Weavile is now a darker shade of pink and the jewel at his head was now an amber color.

"Cool! Sneasel evolved!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Now he's a Weavile," Terra said.

"Did Sneasel evolve because of that thing he was wearing?" Ventus asked.

"He did, Ven," Lillie answered. "Like Gligar can evolve into a Gliscor wearing a Razor Fang, Sneasel can evolve into a Weavile while wearing a Razor Claw. Both Gligar and Sneasel has to be wearing those while it is nght."

"Whoa," Ventus said in awe.

Mallow was mighty impressed to seeing Sneasel evolve into a Weavile, but it didn't surprise her to see Sora has obtained another strong Pokémon on his ever growing team.

"Congratulations on your Sneasel evolving into a Weavile. But will it be enough to take down my Weepinbell?" Mallow asked.

"Only one way to find out, Mallow," Sora stated. "Weavile! Metal Claw!" Weavile started to run towards Weepinbell to land a strong slash on the fly catcher Pokémon.

"Weepinbell, hurry! Get away from there!" Mallow called out. Weepinbell tried to get away from Weavile's Metal Claw, but the newly evolved Shiny Pokémon came too fast and lands the finishing blow and fell to the ground beaten. Mallow helped her Weepinbell up. "Don't worry about losing, Weepinbell. You did your best." Weepinbell smiled and didn't feel bad about losing to Sora's Weavile.

A few more days had passed and the group continued on their way to Mount Silver, and they stopped to rest their feet for a while.

"Man, who would have thought it was a long way to reach Mount Silver?" Ventus asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Ven. This is even more exercise than I'm used to," Sophocles said.

"Stop your complaining, the both of you. We should be there in a matter of weeks just as long nothing happens," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"Easy for you to say, Hapu. You spend most times on your feet anyway," Sophocles pointed out.

"Maybe, so. But, I also have Mudsdale to trot through the most difficult terrains," Hapu said.

"It's true, she does," Acerola agreed.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine decided to let their Pokémon out just to stretch their legs and other limbs after being cooped up in their Pokéballs.

"Try to get some exercise for a bit. And Pinsir, don't go too far, okay?" Sora asked. Pinsir nodded. Kairi was about to get started making some lunch for everyone when Pinsir was starting to play with some of the other Pokémon. Pinsir had some fun and he accidentally rolls down a hill, and Pikachu ran towards Sora and inform of what happened.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to the hillside Pinsir fell off of.

"Pinsir?!" Sora exclaimed and he ran towards the hillside Pinsir had fallen. Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all saw Sora at the hillside. "Are you okay, Pinsir?" Sora slid down to get Pinsir.

"Pinsir," Pinsir responded.

"You should be more careful," Sora said, helping Pinsir up. He then noticed a bunch of Slowpoke and Slowbro sitting around and moping. "Slowpoke and Slowbro?"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. Sora turned to see his friends, girlfriend, and cousin coming down. "Are you alright, Sora?"

"I'm good, Kairi," Sora said. "But look." Sora pointed to the Pokémon.

"Slowpoke and Slowbro?" Terra asked.

"What's the deal with them?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know, but they don't look good," Lana said.

"No," Mina agreed.

"Not only that, but there doesn't seem to be too much water here," Kiawe pointed out.

"Kiawe is right. There is a waterfall, but it doen't mean there's so much," Aqua said. Ventus thn noticed something sitting on a rock for some sort of reason.

"Hey! Look at that!" Ventus said, pointing to something. The group all looked at the rock. It turns out to be a King's Rock sitting on top of a rock in the middle. "What the heck is that?"

"I think that's a King's Rock," Illima said.

"You mean like the one Lana's Poliwhirl was holding before evolving?" Ventus asked.

"That's the one," Illima said, nodding.

"We should go check it out!" Ventus said, before a new voice called out.

"Wait!" A girl's voice called out. They turned to see two people with a Slowpoke with them. The girl has blue hair tied in pigtails and wore the same archeologists outfites. "Whoever you are, please don't touch the King's Rock!"

"The future of these Slowpoke and Slowbro depends on it," the man added. That confused the group greatly.

"Wait, they depend on it?" Acerola asked.

"Depend of it, how?" Mallow asked.

"Any ideas, Lillie?" Kiawe asked.

"I don't know, really," Lillie said.

"Look, is there any reason why we shouldn't touch the King's Rock?" Sora asked.

"Okay, I'll be happy tell you; but you have to promise to leave it alone," the girl pleaded.

"Okay, sure. We promise we won't touch it," Sora said.

"Thank you for understanding," the girl said, feeling happy about the promise just being made. 'My name is Alice, and this is my father Professor Telesu; and down here is my Slowpoke Arthur."

"Slowpoke," Arthur said.

"My name's Sora. This is my girlfriend Kairi, and this kid is my cousin Ventus," Sora introduced.

"Call me Ven," Ventus said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi greeted.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I'm Terra."

"My name is Aqua."

"I'm Lillie."

"I am Illima."

"My name's Mallow."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Lana."

"The name's Sophocles."

"My name's Acerola."

"Mina."

"And I'm Hapu."

"Anyway, Alice, your dad just said the Slowpoke depends on the King's Rock. Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Is it magical or something?" Ventus asked.

"No, nothing like that. But it does have an amazing story that my father and I have been researching for some time now," Alice said.

"The story of the Slowpoke and the King's Rock was thought to be a myth, but it turns out that the tale is real. And it's at the heart of the Slowpoke legend," Professor Telesu explained.

"Slowpoke legend?" Terra asked.

"What is the legend about?" Kairi asked.

"If you're rally interested to know, how about I just show you instead of just telling you," Professor Telesu offered. They led the group through the riverbank. Pinsir then started to be really friendly with Arthur, and the Slowpoke was starting to get friendly with Pinsir.

"Do you like your new friend, Arthur?" Alice asked.

"Slowpoke, Slow," Arthur responded.

"I think your Pinsir likes Arthur so much," Alice pointed out. Sora chuckled.

"I was thinking the same thing. I only had Pinsir for a short time and he did make friends with some of the other Pokémon with us," Sora said.

"I guess having Heracross around has helped out build up his confidence," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu," Pichu said.

"Does anybody notice how low the water is around here?" Ventus asked. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all look around and noticed the low water level.

"Ven's right. There isn't too much water around here," Lillie said.

"It used to be a beautiful lake, but not anymore," Alice said.

"What happened here?" Mallow asked.

"Up until a few years ago, it the biggest lake in the area, then we had an earthquake. A big crack opened up in the bedrock from underneath, and then most of the water leaked out. The river still flows into it, but not enough to fill," Alice explained.

"That explains a lot," Hapu said.

"And no wonder it looks almost completely dry around here," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"All of the wildlife had suffered since then, but especially the Slowpoke," Alice said.

"Slowpoke," Arthur said. The group followed the explorers all through the riverbank and made a stop.

"We're here, everyone," Professor Telesu announced. "This is what I wanted you all to see. What do you think?" Everyone was awestruck by what they were seeing.

"What is it?" Kiawe asked.

"It's some sort of mural," Illima pointed out.

"Indeed, Illima. It was carved by natives thousands of years ago," Professor Telesu said. "We hope that it'll explain the Sloking legend."

"No one knew these drawings were here until the water level dropped and exposed them; the same for the King's Rock," Alice said.

"What do all these drawings say? Have you been able to figure it out, professor?" Sora asked.

Yes. I have deciphered almost all of it. It tells the story of a time that the lake's water vanished, and all the Slowpoke living here nearly perished," Professor Telesu explained. "They were saved by a special Slowpoke who wore a Kings Rock and evolved into a Slowking."

"Wow," Lana said in awe.

"Now that's something," Kiawe said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Kiawe. That is something," Sora said.

"I agree," Terra said.

"So mysterious," Aqua said.

"If Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowking with a King's Rock, like Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowbro; how can a Slowpoke evolve into a Slowking?" Ventus asked.

"Quite simple, Ventus. As you know, a Slowpoke can evolve into a Slowbro when bitten on the tail by a Shellder, but a Slowpoke evolves into a Slowking whilst wearing a King's Rock and bitten on the head," Professor Telesu stated.

"Wow, that's cool," Ventus said.

"The legend does say something about the water leaving a long time ago; but it sounds like the same thing is happening right now," Kairi pointed out.

"You are right, Kairi. That's what's exciting and if the legend' true, then a Slowpoke will emerge and become a Slowking," Professor Telesu said. He crosses his arms. "But there is one piece of the puzzle that is missing."

"What's missing, professor?" Mallow asked.

"This last drawing here indicates Slowpoke Paradise, as I believe. And that's how the lake looked just a few years ago. But the panel right before that remains a mystery to me. And until I understand that, I cannot understand the Slowking legend," Professor Telesu explained.

"I guess it is quite a pickle," Acerola said.

"Hey! Look down there!" A new voice called out. The group turned to see a couple of men with two Houndoom with them. "A whole bunch of Slowpoke down here!"

"And they should all be worth a shitload of cash when we sell them!" The second hunter said.

"Who are they?" Alice Telesu asked.

"I'll tell who: Pokémon hunters, that's who!" Sora said. He turns to his partner. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Hey!" Sora called out. The two hunters turned to see the group down there with them. "You're not selling any of those Slowpoke!"

"And who's going to stop us, kid? You?" The second hunter asked.

"How about you two losers battle me and find out?" Sora challenged.

"Didn't your mommy tell you it's rude to call people names?" The first hunter asked. "Houndooom! Use Crunch on that Pikachu!" The first hunter's Houndoom ran towards Pikachu. Kairi took out a Pokéball to join the battle.

"Go! Lycanroc!" Kairi called out as she threw the Pokéball and her Lycanroc emerges from her Pokéball. "Use Accelerock!" Lycanroc uses her speed attack and lands a hit onto the first Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Use Thunder Fang!" The second hunter ordered. The second hunter's Houndoom headed towards Lycanroc to land a hit.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail right at the hound Pokémon and falls on its back. The second Houndoom got back up and both Houndoom snarls right at the couple's Pokémon.

"Houndoom! Crunch!" Both hunters ordered and they charges towards Pikachu and Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc! Crush Claw!" Kairi ordered.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered.

Lycanroc swipes her claw right at the first Houndoom and Pikachu shocks the second Houndoom.

"Don't take that laying down, Houndoom!" The first hunter called out.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Both hunters ordered. Both Houndoom fired Dark Pulse to strike the mouse and wolf Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Sora and Kairi called out. Pikachu and Lycanroc dodges Dark Pulse.

"Lycanroc! Rock Slide!" Kairi ordered.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and Lycanroc forms rocks and sends them right at the dark hound Pokémon. Electro Ball strikes one of them, while Rock Slide hits the both of them. Both Houndoom were taken down. The hunters calls back their Houndoom using a black Pokéball with green circles around it. These Pokéballs are known as Dusk Balls.

"We're going to remember this, kids!" The first hunter hissed before they ran off.

"Good riddance to those guys," Hapu said, feeling satisfied about seeing Pokémon poachers getting a beating that they deserve.

"I agree," Illima stated. "But I doubt we have seen the last of them."

"When they do come back, we're going to be ready for them," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

Once the hunters were gone, the group went back to their task.

"Thank you so much for stopping those poachers from poaching all of the Slowpoke," Professor Telesu said.

"I just wish there was something we can do to help the Slowpoke and Slowbro," Alice said.

"And by the next late summer, the whole lake will completely dry up and none of the Slowpoke and Slowbro won't be able to survive here any longer," Professor Telesu stated.

"But where would they go since there isn't another lake around here in miles?" Lillie asked.

"Not only that, they move so very slow," Sophocles added.

"Indeed," Illima agreed.

"If only those were the only problems," Professor Telesu said. The group all turned to the archeologist with confused expressions.

"What do you mean by that, professor?" Aqua asked.

"Just wait and you shall see," Professor Telesu said. A wild Slowpoke makes an attempt to reach for the King's Rock, but a Shellder jumps out of the water and bites the Slowpoke by the tail. Everyone saw what he meant when the Slowpoke evolve into a Slowbro.

"Of course! Wherever there are Slowpoke, there should be Shellder along with them," Lillie stated. "I knew it from the moment I saw the Slowbro."

"Also, it's no wonder none of them could make it towards the King's Rock, because the Shellder will only jump and bite them on the tail," Lana said.

"Of course once they evolve into a Slowbro, they can never become a Slowking," Professor Telesu said.

"And the situation is just getting more hopeless by the minute," Alice said. Arthur looks right up at Alice. "The water keeps getting lower and the Slowpoke will soon have nowhere left to live. I hate to think what will happen to them. If only there was someway we can contact that special Slowpoke and let it know we need its help now." Tears streams down Alice's face.

"Slowpoke!" Arthur said.

Arthur then starts to make an attempt for the King's Rock. Everyone was stunned to see the Slowpoke do such a thing, especially Alice.

"Arthur, wait! If you go out there, you'll have your tail bitten and evolve into a Slowbro! Come back!" Alice pleaded. Arthur just kept going for it. All of the Slowpoke and Slowbro were awestruck by the sight.

"Strange. I have never seen Arthur disobey Alice like that before," Professor Telesu said.

"Why?" Ventus asked.

"I think I know why he's doing this. His goal is to become a Slowking," Terra said. Aluce was surprised by what he just said. Some of the Shellder came around the brave Slowpoke and they jumped out. Arthur had avoided the Shellder with some great maneuvers.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Ventus asked.

"Those are some sweet moves," Sora said.

Arthur took one misstep and slipped. The Shellder started to make their move towards Arthur, making Alice gasp in fear. Arthur uses his tail as a propeller to get pass the Shellder.

"Way to go, Arthur!" Sora said.

"He's motoring quite well," Professor Telesu said.

"Go for it, Arthur!" Lana called out.

"Don't give up!" Kairi added.

Arthur reached the rock holding the King's Rock. Some more Shellder jumped out and and headed towards Arthur, but Pinsir rushed into the scene and fought off the Shellder. Sora was shocked to see Pinsir do that.

"Pinsir?" Sora asked quite shocked.

"Pinsir must want to help Arthur reach for the King's Rock," Ventus guessed.

"I think you got that exactly right, Ventus. It has to be because Sora's Pinsir had befriended Arthur so he wanted to help him," Professor Telesu said. He turns to the spiky-haired Pokémon trainer. "Your Pinsir's heart is in the right place."

"And I'm very proud of him," Sora said. He had to admit, all the training he has been giving Pinsir has been paying off. Pinsir has taken down every Shellder that made an attempt to stop Arthur from reaching the King's Rock, no matter where they came from. Pinsir grabbed one and performed Seismic Toss and uses Slash on a couple more. A few more Shellder started to come at the stag beetle Pokémon, but he clamps his head horns in warning. None of the bivalve Pokémon wanted to take a chance and backed off. "Great job, Pinsir!" Pinsir smiled having to save Arthur from becoming a Slowbro. Arthur finally reaches the King's Rock and puts it on. One Shellder jumps towards Arthur and bites the tip of the King's Rock, causing Arthur to evolve into a Slowking.

Everyone was at awe at the sight of the newly evolved Slowking; especially Alice and her father. She was very surprised to see her Slowpoke was the special Slowpoke the legend had spoke of.

"Arthur," Alice can only say.

"Arthur is a Slowking now!" Ventus said.

"And it's all thanks to Pinsir!" Kairi said.

"That's my Pokémon!" Sora praised.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Slowking," the newly evolved Slowking said.

"Arthur, you evolved into a Slowking because you knew the Slowpoke and Slowbro needed you, didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Slowking," Arthur nodded.

Alice couldn't help but smile and feel so proud to of her Slowpoke evolve into a Slowking. The hunters from earlier had come back with their Houndoom and they also have a couple of Scyther with them as well.

"Looks like we have ourselves a Slowking to go with those Slowpoke and Slowbro," the first hunter said.

"Now let's go get them!" The second hunter added.

"Houndoom! Scyther! Go!" The Pokémon hunters ordered. The Pokémon came right at the Slowpoke, but the group saw them coming.

"Not them again!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Arthur! Water Pulse!" Alice ordered. Arthur forms a ball of water and sends it right at the Houndoom. The Scyther are much faster than the Houndoom, but Pinsir grabs one of them and uses Seismic Toss and throws the Scyther right at the wall of the cliff.

"Why you! You're going to pay for that! Scyther! Use Steel Wing!" The first hunter ordered. His Scyther comes at the stag beetle Pokémon with its wings glowing metallically and heads towards him. Pinsir stops the Scyther and holds his ground.

"Pinsir! Seismic Toss!" Sora ordered. Pinsir jumps in the air and gives the Scyther a much deserved throw.

"Houndoom! Use Inferno!" Both hunters had ordered. The Houndoom fired Inferno at their opponent, but the Slowpoke and Slowbro fought back using Water Gun and Water Pulse. The Pokémon hunters along with the mantis and dark hound Pokémon got struck in the combined attacks. Since they were all wet, Sora figured water does conduct electricity, but he had there was a possibility that the Slowpoke and Slowbro are gonna get shocked as well, unless they were in the air.

"Pinsir! Give them all a toss!" Sora called put. Pinsir grabs the hunters and Pokémon and gave them all a toss into the sky and they all started screaming as they went flying. He turned to his partner with a grin. "Okay, buddy! Give 'em a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and fired a powerful electric attack shocking them greatly. The hunters then went flying in the opposite direction and lands in front of Officer Jenny's booth. She spots the hunters and the hunters winced when they saw the young policewoman.

"That takes care of those guys," Sora said.

"Sure does," Ventus said.

The newly evolved Slowking peered down to his fellow Pokémon and made an announcement.

"Slowking, Slowking, Slow!" Arthur decreed.

"Slowpoke, Slowpoke!"

"Slowbro, Slowbro!"

"It looks like Arthur is a pretty good leader," Professor Telesu said.

"It looks like my Arthur is the special Slowpoke from the legend," Alice stated.

"The one who will lead them into the Slowpoke paradise," Lillie said. Sora then winced when he realized something.

"Wait a minute! What if Arthur doesn't know where Slowpoke Paradise is?" Sora asked. Everyone all turned to him.

"You're right, Sora. That is indeed a problem," Illima agreed. Arthur turned to Alice.

"Slowking," Arthur said.

"Oh, Arthur," Alice said. Arthur smiles and nodded. He turns around to face the waterfall and he uses his psychic powers and opens the waterfall, shocking everyone. "That looks really familiar!"

"It does. It looks like just like the mural. The mystery panl is the picture of this split waterfall and the caves behind it," Professor Telesu said.

"Now it makes sense," Kiawe said.

"And I thought it looked like a rainbow with a comb on top," Sophocles said.

"I was pretty much thinking the same thing," Ventus said.

"Slow!" Arthur said, gesturing the Slowpoke and Slowbro to follow. They began to walk into the cave.

"Wait, Arthur! Take us with you!" Alice called out. The group followed Arthur, the Slowpoke, and Slowbro down in the cave.

"How deep is this cave?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're getting close to something," Hapu said.

Thall kept walking until they finally found what the legend has spoken of. It is a huge lake hidden behind the waterfall.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sora asked.

"It is. It's the Slowpoke Paradise. The place no one believes existed," Professor Telesu said.

"No wonder it's called that, because it does look like paradise," Lillie said.

"It's so very beautiful here," Kairi said.

"Togepi," Togepi chirped.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pinsir," Pinsir said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

The Slowpoke and Slowbro made their way to the water and quickly found it to their liking.

"It looks like they have everything they could possibly need," Professor Telesu said.

"Now they have plenty of water to swim in and plwnty of food to eat; now they have nothing to worry about," Ventus said.

"Not only that, Ven, they also have a new king to lead them," Lana said.

"It's so great! It's all so wonderful!" Alice said proudly. Everyone all stepped out of the cave with Arthur standing in the cave. Arthur stood to say goodbye to Alice since they both knew he was going to stay with his new subjects and they will need him. "Now, Arthur. Don't forget you're the Slowpoke leader now and they'll depend on you."

"Slowking," Arthur nodded.

"Oh Arthur," Alice said before she began to cry. Pinsir started to cry as well. Pinsir didn't want to say goodbye since they became good friends in a short time. "Oh Arthur!" He gives the Slowking one last hug. "Promise me you won't ever forget me, alright?" Arthur hugs her back.

"Slowking," Arthur said.

They departed each other and Pinsir walks up to Arthur and shook hands with the Slowking. Pinsir said his goodbyes to Arthur since they were friends just for a short time.

"Don't worry, Pinsir. Arthur is going to be okay," Sora said. Pinsir nodded as tears continues to gush from his eyes. "As long as you don't forget Arthur and he doesn't forget about you, then you'll always be friends." Pinsir then felt better hearing him say it.

Arthur took one last look to Alice and felt grateful for everything she and her father shared with him since his birth. Alice waves to Arthur.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I'll miss you. I love you," Alice said tearfully.

"Slowking," Arthur waved back before the falls closes completely.

"Arthur," Alice said tearfully.

"Don't cry, Alice. Arthur is going to be okay. I know you're sad right now, but aren't you happy that your Arthur is the legendary Slowking?" Her father asked.

"He's right, Alice," Kairi said. "Arthur is always going to have a place in his heart for you. After all, he wants you to be happy just like you would want him to be happy."

"And not many could have a king for a friend," Sora added. Alice smiled and knew Sora and Kairi were right. The group made their way through the woods and stood at its edge.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us," Alice said.

"If it weren't for you and your Pokémon, then Arthur wouldn't have made it to the King's Rock and those poachers would have taken all of those Slowpoke and Slowbro," Professor Telesu added.

"We didn't do anything special," Sora said modestly. "It just felt good to help others who needs help."

"All the same, thank you very much," Alice said.

"And we wish you luck in the Johto Pokémon League," Professor Telesu said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine continued their journey towards Mount Silver and to the start of the Johto Pokémon League taking place.

Over to the Slowpoke Paradise, the Slowpoke, Slowbro, and Slowking all had a new legend of their own of how a band of noble humans and a Pinsir had made this possible. It was a story that was gonna be shared for many generations to come.


	193. Guzzlord's Return

**Episode 193: Guzzlord's Return**

 **If you haven't read the three previous chapters before this one; stop and turn back and read those first! Also, we're getting closer to the beginning of the Johto Pokémon League and also, this chapter is going to feature the Pokémon hunters from the "Mother of All Battles" episode. Also, the capture of the rest of the Kartana that had fled during the Whirl Islands and Necrozma arc. Enjoy.**

About a couple more weeks had passed since their experience with partaking in an ancient legend thought to be a myth, but it turns out to be very real. As the group made their way towards Mount Silver and to reach for the Johto Pokémon League's opening ceremony. Sora had exchanged his Weavile and Pinsir for Meltan and Gliscor.

"Mount Silver! We made it!" Sophocles proclaimed.

"It was a long trip, but it was worth it," Sora said.

"Now we just have to make our way to where the tournament is taking place," Kiawe said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"It should take place within a few days," Illima stated.

"You've trained so much for this. But remember, Sora, you shouldn't think you're going to win the tournament like you did back in the Indigo Plateau," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right, Sora. It won't be a walk in the park," Terra added.

"I know. Thinking back, Prince Wesleyan and Edgar almost had me during the final rounds. And I might end up battling Gary, Caesar, Ethan, Minerva, or Chumley in the final round; or maybe the finals before that," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all agreed with Sora on that, but Ventus remained confident in Sora's skills. They all knew the trainers Sora faced during the finals weren't pushovers.

"You only won it because you worked hard for it. And you worked to get here. You knew none of the badges from all the Gyms weren't just handed to you," Ventus said. Sora smiled and rubbed his cousin's head.

"Thanks a lot, Ven. And you're right. I did work hard for this," Sora said.

"Of course I would have told you that," Kairi said. She hands Togepi over to Ventus and gave him an affectionate hug and kisses him on the lips. He wraps his arms around his girlfriend and kisses her back. Ventus and the Pichu blushes once more at the sight of them kissing while the Alolan girls all swoons at the sight of them smooching.

Unknown to any one of them, they were being watched by three men in some sort of machine. One man is short and has a cat-like face. He also has greenish-brown hair. The second man is fat and has a strawberry-shaped nose wearing a gray bandana. The third man wore a purple hat. All three wore the same grayish jumpsuits.

"Look at this, Braggo and Chico. Do you see what I see?" The man with the strawberry-shaped nose said.

"I do see it, Blurt! Two Pichu, a Pikachu, and a Togepi. We have hit a gold mine here!" Chico said.

"And probably some other treasures worth swiping from those kids," Blurt said. He turned to Braggo. "Should we make our move?"

"Not yet. First, we follow them and see where they're going. With any luck, they will lead us to some Pokémon that is worth loads of money when they sell them to the highest bidder," Braggo said.

"Brilliant idea as always! That is why is you're the boss!" Chico and Blurt said in unison.

"Yes it is," Braggo said.

The machine quietly follows the group through the mountain. Unaware of the Pokémon hunters following them. Just as the group got down further down, they were appraoched by a young woman wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue pads on the shoulders. She has red hair and green eyes. She has a Croconaw with her. Sora, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine thought they were in trouble at the moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked with a slight worry in his tone, fearing that they might have done something without knowing it.

"Have any of you kids seen these three men by any chance?" The young woman asked, holding up a wanted poster of Braggo, Chico, and Blurt's mugshots.

"No," Sora answered.

"We haven't," Aqua added.

"I have been on the trail of those three for a while now. They are known as the 'Pokémon Poacher Brothers.' And they have been in this area for quite some time. So, if you see them, be sure to inform Ranger Mason; that's me," Ranger Mason said.

"Of course," Sora said. Just when the group were about to keep going, his communicator goes off. "Oh man, not now." He accesses his communicator and Lusamine appears on the screen. "Hiya, Lusamine. It's been awhile since we spoke. What's up?"

"Sora, I understand that you have been busy training for the Johto Pokémon League coming up, but I'm afraid I'm going to need your assitance," Lusamine said.

"Figures," Sora deadpanned in his thoughts.

"We have reasons to believe that the Kartana that had fled from you when you encountered them back on the Whirl Islands are somewhere on Mount Silver. I need you to capture them and bring send them to us just so we can return them into Ultra Space," Lusamine requested.

"Sure," Sora said.

"Also, Sora," Lusamine said. Sora blinked twice when she spoke his name. "I have been keeping tabs on Ultra Space for quite some time since your interdimensional experience. And so far, we had no such incidents since your uneventful encounter with Guzzlord," Lusamine said.

Sora remembered when he, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu were sent into Ultra Space and then into Earthland when he met Natsu, Lucy, Twilight, the other ponies, the Ninja Turtles, and April, and the Alolan nine arriving in Equestria and trying to figure out how to get back. Lusamine did give them such an earful when they got back. She knew it wasn't their fault, but still, it was no excuse for placing themselves at such a dangerous risk. And Lusamine did tell them to try to avoid any traveling into other universes and Sora saw that was no problem. Ranger Mason, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were confused when she said something about an interdimensional experience.

"Ultra Space?" Ranger Mason asked.

"That's good to know, Lusamine. When we do see any one of those small Ultra Beasts, we'll catch them all at once," Sora said. Lusamine smiled.

"I know you won't let me down, Sora. Good luck and be careful," Lusamine said. Lusamine has cut communications and the group got ready to capture the reamaining Kartana. Sora was about to access his Pokédex to have Silvally sent over, when Kiawe grabbed him by the hand.

"Wait a minute, Sora. I don't think we need Silvally for this," Kiawe said. Sora looks right at the Fire Type trainer.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora asked.

"For one thing, we have been relying too much on Silvally when it comes to dealing with Ultra Beasts. Also, you did okay without Silvally with the Pokémon you had with you at the time," Kiawe said.

"That was only because Kairi and I had help," Sora argued.

"Yeah, that's true on the most part," Hapu said.

"Help or not, you still okay without it," Kiawe said.

"He's right, Sora. Silvally is a powerful Pokémon, but let's face it, Silvally is probably training hard for the tournament just the same as your other Pokémon back home," Lillie said.

"So, there's a strong chance the Priemier Ball there would be empty when you send over one of the others," Mallow added.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"There's also a possibility that Silvally will be too exhausted to battle those Kartana even with the Fire Memory Disc you give it," Sophocles said. Sora thought for a moment and he gave off a big sigh.

"Okay, you made your point. And you're right. We have been relying on Silvally more times than we should have when dealing with Ultra Beasts. But you have got to admit, that Guzzlord was a really tough cookie to crack; a cookie made out of solid iron," Sora said.

"You did win those Gym battles with Silvally when you battled Morty and Clair," Ventus pointed out.

"That's also a good point, Ven. But those were for pretty tough battles," Sora stated.

"So, how about we deal with the Kartana and you just get ready to send them?" Acerola suggested. Sora stares right at her.

"You sure, Acerola?" Sora asked.

"I like that plan," Lana said.

"Me too," Mina added.

"I don't have any worries," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"Um, excuse me," Ranger Mason finally spoke. The group turned to her and they all remembered she was still with them. "Is there something you wanna share?" The group gave an extremely long explanation about the Ultra Beasts and their experiences with them. Ranger Mason then realized who they were. "Wait! You mean those Ultra Beasts are the strange Pokémon that I have been hearing about?! And you're the trainers you have been dealing with them!"

"Well, you've heard right," Sora stated.

"Then you should allow me to come along with you. There are sections of this facility that are off-limits to visitors, but the all of you are the only exceptions," Ranger Mason said.

"That'll be a good idea. We'll need your experience of these mountains to get us around, just in case we get lost," Sora said. He turned to the rest of the group. "Come on, everyone. Let's get cracking."

The group made their way through the woods to search for the tiny Ultra Beasts. Kiawe got Marowak and Growlithe out to search for the Kartana. One of them has shown up.

"There's one!" Lana shouted.

"Growlithe! Get it!" Kiawe ordered. "Fire Fang!" Growlithe ran towards the small Ultra Beast and lands a burning bite on the Kartana. Mina takes out a Beast Ball and throws it right at the Kartana, making it flow inside it. Stars swirls around the Beast Ball, confirming the catch is successful. Sora sends the newly caught Ultra Beast straight to Professor Oak's lab to have him send it right to Lusamine. Just then, three more has shown up to attack the group. "Marowak! Flame Wheel!" Marowak twirls his bone in green flames and burns the Kartana. Kairi, Lillie, and Sophocles threw the Beast Balls at the Kartana and Sora has done his part to send them off back to Professor Oak's lab.

"Now, there shouldn't be too many left," Illima said.

"They should be somewhere in these woods right now," Ranger Mason said.

"And we should keep our eyes peeled for them," Hapu suggested.

"Right. We'll never know when one of them might show up again," Sora said.

They kept going through the woods, unaware of the Pokémon Poaching Brothers following them in their machine.

"Did you see that? We have witnessed new kinds of Pokémon being captured by those wondering trainers," Blurt said.

"Indeed, Blurt, but don't give away our position just yet. We should see how many more of those little treasures are left. They may be small, but they have to be worth more than those other Pokémon those kids has with them," Braggo said.

"Once again, your brilliance has shown us the light!" Chico and Blurt said with praise.

"As always," Braggo said.

Somewhere on Mount Silver, a huge Ultra Wormhole has opened and a Guzzlord has emerged from it. The large Ultra Beast lets out a loud roar in the distance.

Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Ranger Mason, and the Alolan nine all heard the sound from far away.

"Did you just hear that?" Terra asked.

"I sure did," Acerola said.

"Whatever it is, it sounded pretty huge," Ventus said.

Sora and Kairi both had a sickening feeling, since that roar sounded awfully familiar to them. They feared it may have been Guzzlord. Sora's communicator goes off again and he answers it. Lusamine has a frantic look on her face.

"Sora! I have very troubling news for you!" Lusamine exclaimed.

"What could it be?" Sora asked.

"Our readings are going off the the charts! It is another Ultra Beast! It is UB-05 Glutton; aka Guzzlord!: Lusamine confirmed. Sora looked over to Kairi sharing the same worried expressions on their faces. The Alolan nine all shared the couple's expressions since they had arrived to Earthland with Discord's help.

"And just when we just have something tiny to worry about, now we have ourselves a very, very, very, big probelm," Hapu groaned.

"You don't know how right you are, Hapu. That Ultra Beast will eat everything it sees. And as far as I can see, all of the people, Pokémon, trees, and everything else here is going to be on the menu," Sora said. Ranger Mason was shocked to hear that.

"We cannot let that happen!" Ranger Mason declared.

"She's right. Nobody is safe just as long as that monster is out on the loose," Lillie said.

"I know. So, we'll have to deal with the Kartana later. Right now, capturing Guzzlord is on top of our to-do list!" Sora proclaimed. Not needing a second opinion, Sora broke contact with Lusamine to capture Guzzlord. The communicator tracks Guzzlord's signal and headed down to capture it. The Pokémon Poaching Brothers continues to pursue the group.

"Looks like they're leading us to those little darlings as we speak," Chico said.

"Yes. I have an idea. We're going on ahead to see what kind of gem we're going to have with us," Braggo said.

"Your brilliance knows no bounds!" Chico and Blurt praised in unison.

"Naturally. Now, let's turn up the speed!" Braggo commanded. The mecha drives pass the group, unaware of their prescence. They had finally found the large Ultra Beast and they all were amazed by the sight of it.

"Look! Another incredible Pokémon!" Blurt said.

"What is it?" Chico asked.

"Our ticket to glory, boys! Our ticket to glory," Braggo said. "Fire the Pokémon Capture Bag!"

"Roger that!" Chico and Blurt both said. They fired an orange sleeping bag-like projectile right at the Ultra Beast, but it grabs the bag and eats it.

"Did it just eat that?!" Chico exclaimed.

"It did! It sure did!" Blurt answered.

"Try again! It won't be able to withstand our assault!" Braggo said.

"Ay, ay, sir!" Chico and Braggo said.

They kept firing their Pokémon Capture Bags, only to have everyone of them ending up being eaten by Guzzlord. Guzzlord roars and charges towards the machine.

"It's not working!" Chico exclaimed.

"Impossible! We fired enough to wrap a Wailord like a Christmas present and they're all going in its mouth!" Braggo said. He turned to Blurt. "Keep firing the capture bags!"

"It's no use! We fired all of them!" Blurt stated.

"Then fire the electric probes! Maybe we can just shock it!" Braggo commanded.

"Right away, sir!" Chico and Blurt said in usinson. Blurt pushed a button and dozens of Magnemite-shaped drones have come out and fired electricity at Guzzlord and it just took it like it wasn't a problem. Guzzlord swun at the drones, destroying them. The Pokémon Poaching Brothers were shocked and frightened by the sight they had witnessed. The Ultra Beast has swatted the drones like they were flies. Guzzlord then comes right towards the poachers.

"Now what do we do?" Blurt asked, terrified.

"Only one thing we can do now, dear brothers of mine," Braggo said. Chico and Blurt wanted to hear what he has to say. "ABANDON SHIP!" Not wanting to question their leader, they rushed ou as fast as they could run and managed to get out before they gotten eaten along with their machine.

The group have arrived just in time and saw the poachers right in front of them. Ranger Mason recognizes them right on the spot.

"So, it's you three again! I was hoping that I was going to have you in my mitts and it looks like I got my wish," Ranger Mason said.

"It's not like you can just take us down without a fight," Braggo said.

"Oh no?" Sora asked. He turned to his partner. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and shocks the three Pokémon poachers. Hapu gets out a rope and ties the three poachers together.

"What was that you saying?" Hapu asked.

Guzzlord lets out a loud roar, grabbing the group's attention.

"What is that?" Ventus asked. "Is that an Ultra Beast?"

"It is, Ven," Sora answered his cousin.

"It's Guzzlord," Kairi added.

"Toge!" Togepi hides in his eggshell, feeling scared.

"Don't be scared, Togepi. I'm here for you," Kairi assured the baby Pokémon. "Everything is going to be okay." Sora turned to Terra and Aqua.

"Guys, get Ven somewhere safe. I don't want him in harm's way," Sora said.

"You got it, Sora," Aqua said. Terra takes Ventus by the shoulder.

"Come on, Ven. Let's go," Terra said.

"But I wanna watch the action!" Ventus argued.

"Don't argue with us, Ven!" Terra snapped at him. "Your parents left us responsible for you. Aqua and I will never forgive ourselves if something happened."

"He's right, Ven," Sora agreed. "We're all responsible for your safety and we'll all get in trouble if Guzzlord gets a hold of you. Besides, it's too dangerous! So, do what you're told and watch at a much safer distance." Ventus was about to argue back, but he knew his cousin was right and he didn't want to get them in any trouble. He went with Terra and Aqua. Pikachu turned to his adoptive little brothers.

 _"You two do the same and keep out of the way."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"We wanna help too, big brother!"_ \- Spiky-eared Pichu subtitle.

 _"We did okay the last time!"_ \- Shiny Pichu subtitle.

 _"No. You'll only hurt yourselves when you let out your electricity. Besides, we have the other Pokémon to back us up! Now go with Ven, Terra, and Aqua now!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The Pichu nodded and did as their adoptive older brother told them. Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine got ready as did Ranger Mason and her Croconaw.

"It looks like we're going to need Silvally for this afterall," Kiawe said.

"Could you make up your mind, Kiawe?" Sora joked.

"This isn't a time for jokes, Sora!" Kiawe shot at him. Not countering him, he accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Typhlosion for Silvally. Once Silvally was with him, he threw the Priemier Ball.

"Go! Silvally!" Sora shouted as the Priemer Ball opened and let's out the sythentic Pokémon. He takes out the Fairy Memory Disc and gives it to SIlvally to make it a Fairy Type Pokémon. "Just like the last time, Silvally. You're up against an Ultra Beast that is both a Dark Type and a Dragon Type, so you should have the edge in this. But it won't be a walk in the park, just like the last time." Silvally nodded and approaches the Ultra Beast. Guzzlord turns to see the group of humans, but partically Sora and Kairi. The Ultra Beast recognized them and snarls at them. Sora looked right at Guzzlord and then he remembered something. "Wait a minute! It can't be!" Everyone turned to Sora.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Mallow asked.

"I think it might be the same Guzzlord we dealt with back in Earthland," Sora pointed out.

"There's no way," Sophocles said.

"I agree. How are you certain it's the same one?" Illima asked.

"That Guzzlord was there looking for an easy meal. And then it came here doing the exact same thing," Sora said.

"Now that you think about it, that does make sense; especially the way it was looking at us," Kairi added. Kairi took out a Pokéball as Lillie took out her Ultra Ball and the rest had taken out their Pokéballs to battle aganist Guzzlord.

"Okay, everyone. Remember to aim at the second head on the top," Sora instructed.

"Right," Kairi and the Alolan nine all said.

"Why? What makes it som important?" Ranger Mason asked.

"It's Guzzlord's weak spot. It will do what it can to protect it. So, make your plan of attack carefully," Sora said. Kairi and the Alolan nine all had thrown the balls containing their chosen Pokémon.

Kairi, "Go! Lycanroc!"

Lillie, "I choose you, Magearna!"

Illima, "Go! Bewear!"

Mallow, "Tsareena! Go!"

Kiawe, "Go! Turtonator!"

Lana, "Gyarados! I choose you!"

Sophocles, Go! Vikavolt!"

Acerola, "Go! Marshadow!"

Mina, "Go! Granbull!"

Hapu, "Shake 'em up, Mudsdale!"

Ranger Mason turns to her Croconaw.

"You're going in too, Croconaw!" Ranger Mason said.

"Croco!" Croconaw nodded.

"Let it have it!" Sora shouted. "SIlvally! Multi-Attack!"

"Lycanroc! Use Rock Slide!" Kairi ordered.

"Magearna! Use Fleur Cannon!" Lillie ordered.

"Bewear! Focus Blast!" Illima ordered.

"Tsareena! Use Magical Leaf!" Mallow ordered.

"Turtonator! Use Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" Lana ordered.

"Vikavolt! Signal Beam!" Sophocles ordered.

"Marshadow! Use Jump Kick!" Acerola ordered.

"Granbull! Play Rough!" Mina ordered.

"Mudsdale! High Horsepower!" Hapu ordered.

"Croconaw! Use Blizzard!" Ranger Mason ordered.

All of the Pokémon had launched their attacks right at the Ultra Beast's weak spot, but it managed to block the combined attaks with its claws. Masrshadow makes an attempt to land a kick onto Guzzlord, only to to batted off. Mudsdale charges with her body glowing in an orange aura. Guzzlord gives the draft horse Pokémon a good kick onto the ground.

"No!" Hapu exclaimed.

"Guzzlord is way stronger than I thought," Sora said in his thoughts. Guzzlord started to make its way towards the group, but just then, Ethan and his Typhlosion has shown up.

"Typhlosion! Use Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fires Flamethrower right at the Ultra Beast's path.

Caesar, Chumley, and Minerva has shown up as well. Along with Caesar is a bipedal rabbit-like Pokémon with white fur, a red fur tuft on its head along with a yellow accent that gives off an impression of a crown, and large ears, each with yellow insides. On its torso, there are black "shoulder bands" over the arms and a "cleavage marking," which gives the impression of a tank top. On the bottom, it has red haunches with one yellow stripe on each side and fluffy cuffs which give off the impression of shorts. Its legs are mainly black with red tipped toes.

With Chumley is a large, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a gorilla. It has dark brown fur, an orange muzzle, leafy "hair," and a "belt" made of leaves. Its body is mostly dark brown with gray markings on its chest, hands, shoulders, and feet. Its hands and feet are a light gray-brown, with its wrists sporting green leaf-like protrusions. It carries two drumsticks and a wooden drum that it hides in its hair.

And with Minerva is a reptilian Pokemon with a slender humanoid body shape. It has large yellow eyelids that are halfway closed over its yellow eyes to give it a sly, knowing expression. These eyes have special clear nictitating clear eyelids that help it lock on to targets. A yellow frill extends from its head to the bottom of its neck. This frill expands into special wing-like membranes on its back that allow it to glide. Its arms are long and light blue, ending with large black hands. Its torso is a darker blue with a white diamond on the belly and black extending down from this diamond over the tops of the legs to give Inteleon the appearance of wearing a suit. A blue stripe runs down the length of its long tail.

"Cinderace! Pyro Ball!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace creates a fireball with its feet and it turns into the size of a soccer ball and kicks it right towards Guzzlord. The ball strikes it on the side.

"Rillaboom!' Use Drum Beating!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom started banging its drums and creates a strong soundwave. Guzzlord was caught right into it.

"Inteleon! Snipe Shot!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon aims its fingers like it was a riffle and fires right at Guzzlord.

The Ultra Beast had taken some decent hits. Sora was lost to what was going on.

"Where did those attacks come from?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"Sora!" Ethan called out.

"Sora!" Caesar also called out.

He turned to see the four trainers soming right in along with Typhlosion and three more Pokémon he has never seen before. Rillaboom was carrying the drums.

"Ethan, Ceasar, Chumley, and Minerva!" Sora called back.

"Here comes the calvary!" Chumley said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We heard a loud roar and we decided to have a look," Ethan explained. "And I met these three and they tagged along."

"What he said," Casar said.

Sora took a look right at the three new Pokémon with them.

"Did Raboot, Thwackey, and Drizzile evolve?" Sora asked.

"They did. But we can get into that later," Chumley said.

"Right. We have an Ultra Beast to catch," Sora said.

"Ultra what?" Minerva asked.

"That thing there," Lana said, pointing at the Ultra Beast. Ethan knew it was not a good sign if another Ultra Beast has made its entrance in the world. He had to help out anyway he could.

"So, what's this one called?" Ethan asked.

"It's called Guzzlord. And it's a Dark Type and a Dragon Type. We dealt with that thing before and it's mighty hungry," Sora said.

"No doubt about it," Chumley said.

"We know its weak spot. It's that second head on top. We tried to hit that, but its claws are getting in the way," Sora said.

"We'll deal with those claws and you hit that thing's second head," Ethan said.

"Right," Sora said.

The Pokémon partners went into battle to assist the group's Pokémon to battle the Ultra Beast.

"Cinderace! Low Sweep!" Casar ordered.

"Inteleon! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered.

"Rillaboom! Leaf Storm!" Chumley ordered.

"Typhlosion! Flare Blitz!" Ethan ordered.

Cinderace rushes over to Guzzlord and delievers a low kick when Guzzlord tries to grab the rabbit-like Pokémon. Rillaboom unleashes a flurry of leaves and it catches Guzzlord in a real bind. Inteleon leaps into action and forms a broadsword made of water and swipes it at one of its claws. Typhlosion charges towards Guzzlord and delievers a burning blitz attack. It did hurt Guzzlord, but it caused some recoil damage as well.

The group's Pokémon kept the Ultra Beast busy for a bit, only for Sora to get ready to give a vacant Beast Ball ready.

"Okay, Silvally. Get ready to move in. Once you have that second head in range, hit it hard," Sora said. Silvally nodded. Guzzlord kept battling the other Pokémon long enough for Sora to make is plan of attack work. "Now! Multi-Attack!" Silvally jumps right towards Guzzlord and delievers blow onto Guzzlord's weakpoint. Guzzlord started to fall to the ground and Sora threw the Beast Ball, causing it to flow inside it. The Beast Ball wobbles around for a bit, knowing how it might be able to stay in for very long. Stars swirls the Beast Ball confirming the catch. Sora sends the newly caught Guzzlord to Professor Oak's lab. "There! It's done."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Now we only have what's left of those Kartana," Sora said. And as luck would have it, all of the remaining Kartana had come to attack the group, only for Kiawe to make his move.

"Turtonator! Flamethrower!" Kiawe ordered. Turtonator fires Flamethrower, catching them inside it. Kairi and the Alolan nine all threw the Beast Balls at the Kartana and they all flows inside of them. Once the capture was confirmed, Sora had sent the tiny Ultra Beasts right to Professor Oak's lab. Sora has accessed his communicator to report to Lusamine.

"Good news, Lusamine. We caught Guzzlord. And not only that, but we have also gotten to the rest of the fugitive Kartana," Sora said.

"Wonderful. That should take care all of the loose ends," Lusamine said. "Thank you very much, Sora." She smiles. "I knew I have chosen the right trainers for the task. You and Riku have done a wonderful job."

"Thanks Lusamine," Sora said.

"And good luck with the Johto Pokémon League, Sora. You have worked so hard to get this far just like the last time. And I am certain Faba is going to be at the edge of his seat once more," Lusamine said. Sora chuckled.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Sora said.

"Do your best, Sora," Lusamine said. She had cut communications with him and he has put it away. He rejoins his girlfriend and his other friends as Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had come out of hiding.

"That was awesome, Sora! I knew you could do it!" Ventus praised his cousin.

"Thanks for the support, Ven. I know I can never let you down," Sora said, rubbing his head.

"Now that the threat is over and done with, now what?" Ranger Mason asked.

"Now we have the Johto Pokémon League tournament to get to," Sora said.

"And that's right at Silver Town," Ethan said. "I was just on my way there before all this."

"I never would have imagined battling a Pokémon like that; along with those other things," Casar said.

"Me neither. When they showed up, I was really surprised," Minerva added. Ethan took notice of Ven and chuckled.

"Great seeing you again, Ven; for a third time," Ethan said. Caesar, Chumley, and Minerva saw Ventus with them.

"I didn't know you had a little brother, Sora," Chumley said.

"He's not my brother. He's my younger cousin," Sora corrected him. "His name's Ventus."

"Call me Ven," Ventus said.

"My name is Aqua," she introduced.

"And I'm Terra," he also introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Ven," Caesar said. Ven looked over to Cinderace and he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Wow, so cool. I never seen a Pokémon like this before," Ventus said.

"You wouldn't have anyway, Ven," Caesar said.

"Rillaboom, Cinderace, and Inteleon aren't native to the Kanto and Johto regions," Chumley added. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned each one of them.

 **Rillaboom, the Drummer Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Thwackey**

 **Type: GrassBy drumming, it taps into the power of its special tree stump. The roots of the stump follow its direction in battle. The one with the best drumming techniques becomes the boss of the troop. It has a gentle disposition and values harmony among its group.**

 **Cinderace, the Striker Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Raboot**

 **Type: Fire**

 **It juggles a pebble with its feet, turning it into a burning soccer ball. It's skilled at both offense and defense, and it gets pumped up when cheered on. Its shots strike opponents hard and leave them scorched. If it starts showboating, it could put itself in a tough spot.**

 **Inteleon, the Secret Agent Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Drizzile**

 **Type: Water**

 **It has many hidden capabilities, such as fingertips that can shoot water and a manbranes on its back that it can use to glide through the air. Its niciting membranes let it pick out foes' weak points so it can precisely blast them with water that shoots from its fingertips at Mach 3.**

'So, that's what Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble all evolve into after Thwackey, Raboot, and Drizzile," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Thanks for the help, you guys."

"It was our pleasure, Sora," Chumley said.

"You helped us before to get Grookey and Scorbunny back from Team ROcket, so it's only right that we return the favor," Caesar said.

"And you kept them from getting Sobble," Minerva added. The fully evolved starters of Galar all nodded.

Everything was no set right. The Pokémon Poaching Brothers were arrested and all of the Ultra Beasts were captured and sent back to Ultra Space.

"Thank you for everything. Not only you helped me apprehend these three poachers, but you prevented such dangerous creatures from wreacking havoc," Ranger Mason said.

"Croconaw," Croconaw said.

"It was no problem," Sora said.

"We're just glad the whole thing is over and done with," Sophocles said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"So, Sora, Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley, I understand that the five of you are competing in the Johto Pokémon League, right?" The young ranger asked.

"Yeah," Sora, Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley all said.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and do your best," Ranger Mason said.

"Thank you and we will," Sora said.

"Just remember, Sora, just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Ethan said.

"The same for me," Caesar added.

"And me," Minerva added.

"Don't forget about me, Sora," Chumley said.

"I don't want you to go easy on me. I want you to give me everything you've got. And I'm going to give you guys everything that I've got when I end up battling against one of you during the tournament.

"And that's a deal," Ethan said.

The five friends and rivals all made a pact to give them what they have and not to pull any punches with each other. The tournament was a short time away and they are more than ready for what's coming. And who knows what challenges awaits them once it begin? We will have to wait and see what comes next.


	194. Full Melmetal Jacket

**Episode 194: Full** **Melmetal Jacket**

After dealing with Guzzlord and the remaining Kartana out on the loose, joined by Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all made it to Silver Town where the Johto Pokémon League's opening ceremony is about to begin.

"We've made it," Sora said.

"You know something, I think I'm having a case of the deja vu's," Sophocles said.

"You mean like the Indigo Plataue all over again?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Sophocles said.

"He's right, becuase I'm having it too," Ventus said.

"We were with you guys in the last Pokémon League you competed in, Sora," Terra said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And the only difference is, Sarah and Harper aren't with us this time," Lana said. "Not that I didn't wanna see them or anything."

"I know what you mean, Lana. Tai, Takuya, Takato, Yugi, and pretty much everyone else should be here," Sora said.

"Right. Also, my grandma, your mom, and my parents are gonna meet up with us when it starts," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he agreed.

"And not to mention, Professor Oak should be coming with them. Especially since Gary is going to be here too," Sora said.

"Speaking of Gary, I don't think we've seen him since the incident involving Celesteela," Illima said. Sora thought for a moment and he realized something.

"You're right, Illima. I think that was the only time we've seen him since coming down into Johto," Sora pointed out.

"And what are the possibilities of us actually seeing him?" Acerola asked.

"I would say, very good," Hapu said.

Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley were confused since they had no idea who Gary is. As they looked around, they saw so many participants all around.

"Looks like a tough competition," Kiawe said.

"I'll say it is," Terra said. "And the Indigo Plateau had some tough customers before."

"Yeah," Mina said.

"I know that feeling, guys. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about this," Sora said. "I came so far ever since Professor Oak asked me to make this important delivery to Kurt in Azalea Town. And here we are once again, at a Pokémon League."

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"You have been training hard for this, Sora," Lillie said.

"She's right. You have," Lana agreed.

"You can do it, Sora. You came so far since then, and you're going to do fine again," Mallow said.

"You already have my support, Sora," Sophocles said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"The same with me, Sora," Acerola added.

"And it doesn't take a genius to know who'll get an unconditional support from her," Kiawe said, referring to Kairi.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

Sora looked around to his friends and knew how lucky he was to have such good friends. He even felt lucky to have Kairi on his side no matter what.

"Thanks, you guys," Sora said.

The group joined the other trainers participating in the competition. Among them is Silver who managed to make it so far. He noticed Sora and Ethan present, but he pretended he didn't notice them.

Just then, a man wearing traditional Japanese clothes came before the trainers. He had a troubled look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Due to some unforeseeable circumstances, we may be delaying the start of the tournament a little later than usual. I do apologize for this," the man said. The crowd was muttering among themselves, not believing what was going on.

"You think something is up to interrupt it?" Kairi asked.

"It sure looks like it, Kairi. I just I knew what it was," Illima said.

Sora knew something was wrong, so he had to see what was up. He went up to the man to ask him.

"Excuse me, but what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well, if you must know, a wild Farfetch'd was recently seen in these parts and it has been all sorts of trouble around here," the man explained.

"A Farfetch'd?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. This Farfetch'd has shown up on Mount Silver just a few days ago and has joined up with a Sneasel and a Weavile living in the area," the man said.

"Then, why don't you just try to get rid of it?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, we have already tried and all of our efforts have failed. The Farfetch'd lives close to the sacred shrine to where the sacred flame of Ho-Oh is burning to this day," the man said. Sora knew it wasn't good that a Farfetch'd joined up with a Sneasel and Weavile would be a troubling combination. He knew he had to do something about it and soon.

"How about I deal with this Farfetch'd?" Sora offered. The man looked at the young trainer.

"Are you participating in the tournament?" The man asked.

"Yes. And I'm more than able to deal with that Farfetch'd. And I can get the flame back for you," Sora said. The man smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you very much. You have no idea how much this means so much to us," the man said.

"More than you think," Sora said. He rejoins his friends to discuss the situation about the Farfetch'd. "And that's it."

"I didn't know Farfetch'd could be found on Mount Silver," Acerola said.

"They can't be. But it's possible they can fly around for miles. And it's bad that it had to come here," Lillie said.

"We have to do something. As long as it stays here, it's going to keep causing trouble for everyone taking part of the Johto Pokémon League," Kiawe said.

"He's right. Remember when Team Rocket tried to pull this kind of stunt with the flame of Moltres?" Hapu asked.

They all remembered their stupid attempt when they tried to snatch the flame of Moltres, but luckily Riku has managed to foil their attempt. And Sora did lend a hand to assist him.

Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, and the Alolan nine went to get to the flame of Ho-Oh from the resting place and they finally made it when the Farfetch'd and its two followers, a Sneasel and a Weavile had shown up.

"A Farfetch'd along with a Sneasel and Weavile. And they're right where we want 'em," Sora said.

"How are we gonna go at it?" Sophocles asked.

"I'll deal with Farfetch'd. You guys deal with its buddies," Sora said.

"Gotcha," Kiawe said, taking out a Pokéball. Mina took one out as well.

"Go! Marowak!" Kiawe shouted.

"Go! Granbull!" Mina shouted.

Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Go get that Farfetch'd, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. He stands in front of the wild duck Pokémon ready to battle it. Sneasel and Weavile went to deal with Marowak and Granbull. Farfetch'd begins by charging to land a cut attack onto Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashed towards Farfetch'd and lands a hit on it. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail right at Farfetch'd, but it blocks with its leek. The two Pokémon clashed as they were swords. They both held on until Farfetch'd has overpowered the mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gives the wild duck Pokémon a bad shock and fell to the ground. He threw a Pokéball and Farfetch'd flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. "Now I have myself a Farfetch'd!" His Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Farfetch'd with him. He decides to send over Farfetch'd.

At the same time, both Sneasel and Weavile were quickly subdued and they were forced to flee.

"And don't come back!" Kiawe called out to them.

Sora got to the sacred flame and brought it back to the man. Sora told the man the Farfetch'd won't be a problem anymore since he captured it. Kairi has known this Farfetch'd is a male of course.

"Thank you for everything. Now that the flame of Ho-Oh is back with us, we can now put on the tournament right on schedule!" The man said.

"I would call that a huge relief, since nothing like this has ever happened before," a familiar elderly voice said. The group recognized the voice very well. It was President Goodshow. They haven't seen him since the Indigo Plateau tournament way back.

"President Goodshow?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And hello again. It's so nice to see you again after so long," President Goodshow said.

"The same to you," Sora said.

"Aren't you the president of the flame committee here as well?" Kairi asked.

"I sure am, missy. It's the same for the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions as well," President Goodshow said. The group seriously had no idea about that. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you at the opening ceremony, Sora. And I trust that you're going to put on a splendid performance just like the last time."

"I'll do my best," Sora said. The elderly man smiled as he took his leave. With the official flame ready, the torch runners are about to ignite the official flame to begin the Johto Pokémon League.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine met up with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and headed off to the Pokémon Center to rest up and pick out which Pokémon he was going to go with on the first round.

"So, Sora. Which one of your Pokémon do you plan to go with?" Aqua asked.

"I have been thinking of going with Meltan, Pikachu, or Meganium. It was going to be Silvally's first time being in a tournament, but I figured it would be used for the toughest battles," Sora said.

"Good thinking, Sora. There's also Gliscor and Feraligatr, plus some of your other Pokémon," Mallow said.

"Before the official tournament can begin, you will have to go through a series of three one-on-one battles," Terra said.

"And I know you'll come out on top," Ventus said.

Sora nodded as he smiled. The group made their leave of the Pokémon Center and they happen to bump into Gary when they had just stepped out.

"Hey there, Sora," Gary greeted.

"Gary? It's been a while," Sora said.

"Yeah. Long time no see. I and it looks like you're doing very well," Gary said. He even turned to Kairi next to him. "Hello Kairi."

"Gary," Kairi simply said.

"I figured I would see you here, Gary," Sora said.

"Same to you, Sora. Just remember, just because you won the Indigo Plateau doesn't mean you're going to win this one, Sora," Gary said.

"Gee, I don't know, I'm feeling pretty confident in my skills, Gary," Sora said. "Just hope you last longer than the last time." Gary remembered his defeat when he battled Edgar and lost.

"I only lost because I was careless last time. This time, I am not so clumsy. And I know you're not either, Sora," Gary said. He took his leave of the group. He knew something has changed had changed him from the last time he saw him. He wondered what could have happen.

Meanwhile at a local resturant, Team Rocket had taken a part-time job as Jessie and James served the food for the hungry customers as they were making demands for some service. So far, Jessie and James were making some mistakes and delays on delieveries. Jessie falls on her knees and growls in frustration.

"I am not cut out to be a public servant," Jessie growled. A little holding a Teddiursa doll approached Jessie.

"Excuse me. Is my hamburger ready yet?" A little girl asked.

"Sweet heart, it'll be just a minute. I'll go check on your hamburger right now," Jessie said, rubbing her head.

"Will you hurry, old lady?" The little girl asked. Jessie then became vexed by what she was called.

"Did you say, old lady? I'll give you old!" Jessie yelled when she was about to beat up the girl, bbut James stopped her and dragged her into the kitchen. The little girl ended up holding the trays. Jessie stomped on a nearby chair. "The nerve of that nasty little brat! I would like to teach her a leson or two!" James tries to calm her down.

"Take a chill pill, Jess. You know the motto: the customer is always right," Meowth said, cooking the food. He holds out a plate holding a hamburger and a side of fries. "Here's what the customer ordered. "Here's what the little lady has been waiting for."

"Fine!" Jessie snarled as she snatched the hamburger and wolfed it down along with the fries.

"Hey! What are ya doing?! What's the deal?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Have you completely lost it?! That's for the customers!" James reminded her.

"Well, not anymore! From now on, the old waitress is always right! And she's the first one in line to be fed!" Jessie snarled. Wobbufett pops out once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"And without us, there wouldn't be any food in the first place!" Jessie said, eating more of the food. James, Meowth, and Wobbufett even joined in on the eating.

"Well, if you put it that way," James said.

"First come, first servve!" Meowth said.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Just as Team Rocket kept eating the food, the manager comes in the kitchen and he sees what they're doing.

"WHAT?! You're eating up my profits!" The manager yelled. He kicks them right out in the streets. "Get out of here! You're fired!"

Over to the group, they made their way to the tournament grounds and they came to a hotel which also holds a Pokémon Center. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all made their way towards the room they're staying in.

"This has got to be the biggest Pokémon Center I have ever seen," Kiawe said.

"And the room is real snazzy," Sophocles added.

"And we have the view of the lake, making the best room ever," Lana said.

"I can used to this," Hapu said.

Sora made his way to the couch and sat down.

"Check out how soft this couch is," Sora said. Kairi sat right next to him and she giggles. He places his arm around his girlfriend.

"Soft and confortable," Kairi added. She wraps her arm around Sora and the couple gave each other a soft kiss. The couple parted lips as Kiawe spoke up.

"Lovebirds, you think you can peel yourselves off of that couch? The trainers are being screened now," Kiawe said.

Sora had logged on and saw how he was going to battle. His first opponent is a young man named Salvador from Cherrygrove City. Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine decided to chill out in the hotel room as Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu went to where the battles are being held.

"Where are you going to be battling, Sora?" Ventus asked his cousin.

"The computer said I'm going to be at Block C," Sora said. The Pichu took a peek at one of the battles already underway, only for an Ursaring to fly against the fence right in front of them. Pikachu pulls the both of them by the paws.

 _"Don't stand too close, you two. You'll get hurt."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

The referee monitoring the battle raises the red flag.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Donphan wins! The winner is Darren of Cianwood City" THe referee announced.

Sora got into position as Kairi, Ventus, and the Pokémon watches the battle to begin.

"The third screening in the C Block is now in session. The battle between Sora from Pallet Town and Salvador from Cherrygrove City is about to begin. We will now begin the order of battle," the referee said as the color randomizer rotates around. Salvador has taken the red spot and Sora has taken the green spot. The first selection was made as Sora was first to choose. "Sora will be the first to make a choice! Begin the match!" Sora takes out a Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Meltan!" Sora shouted as the Pokéball opens and unleashes Meltan. The hex nut Pokémon makes its little sounds entering the battle. Salvador takes out his own Pokéball.

"Go! Furret!" Salvador called out.

"Meltan! Thunder Shock!" Sora ordered. Meltan fires Thunder Shock right at Furret.

"Furret! Use Double Team!" Salvador ordered. Furret forms several images of itself, causing Meltan to miss its target. Sora, Kairi, and Ventus gasped how easily Furret had dodged it. "Furret! Swift!" Furret fired Swift to strike at the hex nut Pokémon.

"Meltan! Harden!" Sora ordered. Meltan's body hardened up, but Meltan still took the hits from the stars. "Move in with Headbutt!" Meltan charges towards Furret, but Salvador has other plans.

"Furret! Dodge by using Dig!" Salvador ordered. Furret dodges Meltan by digging out of the way. Meltan was surprised by the sudden dodge. Sora knew Furret was going to pop out at any moment, so he had to act fast.

"Meltan! Flash Cannon into that hole!" Sora ordered. Meltan started to run towards the hole, but Furret came too fast and gave Meltan a good toss into the air. "Flash Cannon!" Meltan fires Flash Cannon to strike the long body Pokémon. Furret dug into the ground once again. Meltan tries to get a fix onto Furret, but the Normal Type Pokémon kept digging every time Meltan tries to get a fix on it.

"Meltan," Kairi said with worry.

"Come on, Sora! You can do it!" Ventus called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pichu!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Keep it up, Furret! Now use another Swift!" Salvador ordered. Furret fired Swift and it came too fast for Meltan to respond. Meltan was taking some serious beatings despite being a Steel Type. Meltan slowly got back up.

"Meltan! You can do this! I believe in you!" Sora said. Meltan turned to Sora and nodded. Meltan stood there before its whole body began glowing. Everyone was at awe.

"What's happening to Meltan?!" Ventus asked.

"Meltan is evolving!" Kairi said.

"Toge," Togepi chirped.

Salvador was shocked at the sight. Meltan began to grow in size. Meltan had evolved into a Melmetal. Sora's newly evolved Melmetal is so much like Bart's Melmetal and how he used it back in Earthland.

"Melmetal," Sora simply said.

Ventus's eyes sparkled at the sight of this new Pokémon. He was amazed by the very sight of this large Pokémon.

"Whoa! What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Ventus exclaimed excitedly.

"It's Melmetal," Kairi said. "I only seen one of those owned by another trainer. I wonder how powerful his new Melmetal is."

"I don't know what just happened, but that big thing is gonna go down. Furret! Dig!" Salvador ordered.

Furret dug into the ground once again. Melmetal waited for Furret to come out. Sora knew the new move Melmetal had learned just after evolving.

"Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" Sora ordered. Melmetal rapidly spins its body. Furret jumps out of the ground. Once it builds up enough force, it extends its arms and hits Furret with them, one after the other. Furret goes straight into Salvador and knocked out Furret. The referee raises the green flag.

"Furret is unable to battle! Melmetal wins! Sora from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced. Ventus ran towards his cousin.

"Way to go, Sora!" Ventus cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

"Now I have just two more to go," Sora said. He turned to his newly evolved Melmetal and smiled. "Just expecting you to evolve. But you did when you felt my strength, right?" Melmetal nodded. Salvador walked up to Sora and held out his hand.

"That was a very good battle, Sora. You did a great job," Salvador said.

"Thanks Salvador. You did great too," Sora said.

"I'm looking forward to battle you again someday," Salvador said.

"You too," Sora said.

The two trainers shook hands and smiled as they had both promised each other a good battle in the future. Once again, Sora got ready for his next battle. Much to Kairi's dismay it was against a very familiar face. It was Crimson.

"Not her," Kairi said with distraught. Crimson took a look over to Kairi and growled.

"YOU! You're that brat you defeated me back in the Poké Maiden Tournament! I was so humiliated when your Togepi defeated my Dragonair!" Crimson exclaimed.

"You deserved to be taken out after your snobbish behavior," Kairi said. Ventus tugged his cousin.

"Who is she?" Ventus asked.

"Her name is Crimson. She was Kairi's last opponent in the Poké Maiden way back. She has an 'I'm better than you' attitude. None of the other contestants liked her very much," Sora explained. "Also, I wasn't expecting to see her here." Crimson took a glance over to Sora.

"I know him. He was right with that brat in the tournament. That has got to be her boyfriend. The opportunity for revenge has come. I can get back at her by beating her man in battle," Crimson said in her thoughts. She grins wickedly. Sora and Crimson got into positions as the referee made the call.

"The battle between Sora and Crimson is about to begin! We will begin the battle order!" The referee announced. The randomizer rotates around and around. Crimson is chosen as the first to choose her Pokémon. "Crimson makes the first choice, and then Sora! Begin!" Crimson takes out a Pokéball.

"It's time to let out my most reliable Pokémon! Dragonair!" Crimson shouted. Her Dragonair makes a majestic cry upon entry.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens as Feraligatr roars upon entry.

"Sending out a Feraligatr, huh? Perfect. My Dragonair is more than a match for it; especially when she knows Thunderbolt," Crimson said in her thoughts. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Dragoniar! Thunderbolt!" Crimson ordered. Dragonair fires Thunderbolt to strike at the crocodilian Pokémon. Sora remembered watching her battle with Kairi.

"Feraligatr! Dodge!" Sora called out. Feraligatr swerved to the right. "Move in with Ice Fang!" Feraligatr runs right at Dragonair with his fangs emitting ice.

"Dodge it, Dragonair!" Crimson called out. Dragonair slithers out of the way before Feraligatr could land a bite. "Now use Thunderbolt again!" Dragonair fires Thunderbolt again and shocks Feraligatr on the spot. "Now use Dragon Rush!" Dragonair charges towards Feraligatr to land the finishing blow. Feraligatr just sat there while Dragonair was charging at Feraligatr. Kairi didn't like the idea of her boyfriend losing to her final opponent in the Poké Maiden Tournament and Crimson grinned as revenge on Kairi through Sora was imminent. He he waited for her Dragonair to get closer.

"Sora," Kairi could only say.

"Feraligatr! Superpower!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. He then strikes thedragon Pokémon with his fist. Dragonair was struck hard and landed on the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced. Crimson fell on her knees.

"No. I can't believe I lost to that brat's boyfriend. I was certain I was going to win," Crimson said in a shocked tone.

Kairi smiled when she saw exactly what she deserved once again. On his third and final battle in order for him to qualify even further was about to begin. It was against a trainer named TJ and he came from Violet City. The referee supervising the battle.

"The battle between TJ from Violet City and Sora from Pallet Town is about to begin! This battle will determine who shall press on to the semi-finals of the Johto Pokémon League. The randomizer shall decide whom shall make the first choice," the referee announced. The randomizer starts going around until the choice is made. It is Sora who is gonna make the choice. "First it shall be Sora and then it will be TJ who will make the next choice. Sora turns to Pikachu.

"You're up, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran onto the battlefield. TJ smirks as he took a Great Ball.

"You're going in, Golem!" TJ said, throwing his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around his Golem as it has a light tan head, arms, and legs, and it also has a brown shell.

"Sora is really in trouble, since he knows Pikachu's electric attacks won't have any effect on Golem since being a Ground Type," Ventus said.

"I know, Ven, but that has never stopped Sora before and it's that is not going to stop him now," Kairi said.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu jumps towards Golem to deliever a Steel Type hit with his tail.

"Golem! Protect!" TJ ordered. Golem forms a protective barrier around him and the attack bounces off. "Now use High Horsepower!" Golem's body gives off an orange aura and ran towards Pikachu to deal heavy damage due to typings.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu darts from left to right as Golem had missed the mouse Pokémon. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gives off a metallic glow and swings right at the megaton Pokémon and lands a hit. That dealt some heavy damage.

"Golem! Body Slam!" TJ ordered. Golem jumps into the air to land onto Pikachu with its rock-hard body.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dodges Golem's attack and makes a crash landing onto the ground. "Another Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumps and gives Golem another smack on the side. Golem yelps in pain as Iron Tail deals some damage to the Rock and Ground Type Pokémon.

"Golem! Another High Horsepower!" TJ ordered. Golem got back up and rolled right towards Pikachu while glowing in an orange aura.

"Get of the way, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Golem's attack and rolls right towards the fence, smashing it and causing such a panic all around. TJ winced when he realized what he did. He turned to the referee.

"Will that count against me?" TJ asked.

"Afraid so. Golem has left the battlefield, therefore it counts as a forfeit. Sora wins the match," the referee announced, raising the green flag.

Sora now qualified to participate in the tournament taking place first thing the next day. Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and the Pokémon met up with Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine and told them that Sora had won his qualifying battles. They were surprised to hear Meltan had evolved, but the Alolan nine all knew what kind of Pokémon Meltan had evolved into. The group approached the screen along with several other trainers.

"I wonder who else made it," Terra said.

"Only one way to see," Acerola said.

The listings for the trainers who made their way through the first round had scrolls up. Sora's mugshot had scrolled up.

"There's Sora," Ventus said.

Ethan, Silver, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley had made as well. Sora grinned to see that they had made it so far.

"Way to go, Ethaan, Caesar, Minerva, Chumley," Sora said.

"Even SIlver made it," Kiawe said.

"Yes. It's not surprising since he is so skilled," Illima said.

Gary's mugshot has scrolled up as well. Sora wasn't surprised to see Gary had made it as well.

"Knew you'd make it, Gary," Sora said in his thoughts.

"The official tournament shall take place tomorrow after the opening ceremonies. I advise all of you to have a good night's sleep," Nurse Joy said.

Later that night, Sora and Kairi were walking around the grounds to have some time to themselves when they potted Gary sitting by himself by the lake. He was thinking about his talk with Blue not too long ago.

"Gery?" Sora asked. Gary heard him and turned around. He saw the couple standing right behind him.

"Oh, hey Sora. And you too, Kairi. What are you two up to?" Gary asked.

"Just out for a stroll," Sora said.

"What are you doing out here?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking. I just needed some fresh air to help clear my mind," Gary said. "You two can sit with me if you like."

"Just promise me you won't beat the tar out of me the last time, then it should be cool," Sora said. "Though, I can't really speak for Kairi." He turns to his girlfriend.

"I don't have a problem. And like he said, don't beat him up again," Kairi said. Gary chuckled nervously remembering that day and the day when she told him that she hated him.

"I promise that I won't," Gary assured her. The couple sat down next to Gary. THey gaze into the full moon reflecting into the lake and then to the moon itself. "That's some full moon, huh?"

"It sure is," Sora agreed.

"It's so pretty," Kairi added.

"That same kind of moon was out on the very first night after I left Pallet Town. And if memories serves, it was the same day that I got my Squirtle from my grandpa. Also, you came running in your pjs when you overslept. Remember?" Gary asked.

"I remember you were such a jerk on that day," Sora said, making Kairi giggle. He turned to Sora with a sour look on his face. "Just being honest."

"All of the starter Pokémon were already taken and the only one left was a feisty little Pikachu that wouldn't do what it was told to do," Gary pointed out.

"Not only that, it was the day Sora and I first met," Kairi added.

"And that's a memory I'll always value," Sora said. Gary became curious about the two of them.

"I have been wondering about this for a long time, but I never got a chance to ask you," Gary said. "How did you two meet in the first place?"

"Oh, so now you ask," Sora joked. He laughs. "It's kinda like this." Sora and Kairi told Gary about their experience about Pokémon hunters; the same Pokémon hunters that kidnapped Kairi and told her that they were gonna kill her, only if Sora hadn't come around. Gary was shocked to hear Kairi getting into such a situation over a Caterpie and then Sora over a Pidgey, but it didn't surprise him about his courage. "And that's why we're always together."

"Wow. I seriously had no idea," Gary said in disbelief.

"And as for Pikachu, I think his attitude changed when he saw I was willing to give my life for her and Pikachu," Sora said. "And as for the moon, I was too concerned for Pikachu to even notice."

"At least you were thinking about your Pokémon, Sora. I never thought you would take it seriously because I thought you would treat it as it was a game; but I guess I was wrong," Gary said.

"Anyway, what have you been thinking about?" Sora asked.

"I have been thinking about a lot of things. Like before the Indigo Plateau when I tried to have Kairi all to myself and when you chewed me out about taking my grandpa's name for granted. The truth is, you were right, I did take it for granted. My grandpa treated you like his grandson, even though he already had one. And how he treated your mom like his own daughter and how he comforted her after your dad died. I was arrogant just like Riku said I was, and that's why I lost to him. Also, that was why I lost to Edgar; my mind wasn't focused, and that's why I traveled out here in the Johto region to try again," Gary explained. "I guess if all of that hadn't happened that day, then your story would have been different, just like mine would have been. And who knows? Maybe we wouldn't be out here tonight and we would already been out on different parts of the world right now." Sora looked at his rival funny.

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do with Gary?" Sora joked. Gary laughed.

"Same ol' Sora, always with the jokes," Gary said, laughing some more.

"Putting the jokes aside, where are you going with this?" Sora asked.

"Why are you talking like this?" Kairi asked. Gary stood on his feet.

"No reason. I was just thinking that are all sorts of possibilties for the two of us, out there in the future," Gary said. He turned to Sora. "But it doesn't change the present, Sora. I plan to beat anybody that gets in my for first place, and that includes you."

"When the two of us go head-to-head in the tournament, just know, I'm gonna be throwing everything I have right at you, and I can expect the same from you, Gary," Sora said.

"You can count on it," Gary said as the two rivals locked into a hardy sporty handshake. Kairi knew he wasn't the same arrogant jerk he was when she first met him, so she thought something has changed him. The trainers parted hands and went back to where they are staying.

On the very next morning, the Johto Pokémon League was now officially underway. Fireworks start going off in the sky. Kairi, Togepi, the Pichu, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine were sitting among the spectators as Delia, Professor Oak, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kairi's parents and grandmother had joined them. Meanwhile, in Porta Vista, Danny and Cattleya are sitting at home watching the event on television. Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Guil, Impidimp, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Mime Jr., and Munchlax had joined them. Gladion, Kris, Lyra, and Hau had shown up as well. Will and Karen had taken their seats with President Goodshow. Hiroaki and his crew sets up the camera and other equipment. Nancy had taken her seat in the stands, doing her journalist job. With her, Yuuko, Susumu, and the families of Sara, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are sitting with them as well.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Silver Stadium where the Johto Pokémon League is being held! The stadium is filling in nicely as the crowd awaits for the anticipation as the athletes arrival!"** The announcer announced. Lea and Isa are doing some work around the lab in Professor Oak's absence. Isa spotted the stadium on TV.

"Lea! It's on! Put those books and stuff down and get in here!" Isa called out. Lea does exactly that as he dashed over to the room.

"And what timing! I had just ordered pizza!" Lea said.

"Nice!" Isa said.

Professor Elm is sitting in his offce, doing some paperwork, but he turns to see the stadium on TV. He knows Ethan and Sora are taking part in it.

Sora, Gary, Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, Chumley, and Silver are in seperate parts of the line.

 **"Won't the participating trainers please line up? Any trainer who is not on time for the opening ceremonies will be disqualified,"** One of the security guards announced.

Jessie and James are in disguise to swipe Pikachu from Sora when they were stopped by the same security guard who made the announcement.

"You may have to excuse us," James said.

"We have an important business to attend to," Jessie added.

"Not so fast, you two. I don't remember seeing you before. Can you account for yourselves?" The security guard asked.

"We're from the Silver Pokémon Footprint Panel. And we're here to see Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town," Jessie said.

"There is no Silver Pokémon Footprint Panel," the guard said.

"And how would you know?" Jessie asked.

"I should know, because I worked here for six years and if there was such a thing, I would know about it," the guard said.

"Um, of course there is, becuase it was just issued. Now if you would allow us to pass through," James said.

"Let me see your ID," the guard said.

"We really must do our jobs, sir. And would you be so kind to let us do our job!" Jessie said, starting to lose her cool.

"I said let me see your ID," the guard told them. "No ID, no entry."

"LISTEN, YOU BIG APE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE! WE HAVE A TASK TO DO AND YOU'RE NOT LETTING US DO IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ASKING US FOR SOME STUPID ID!" Jessie shouted. The guard tied Jessie and James in a tree. "Get me down from here!"

"This is not very dignified!" James added.

"Shut up the both of you! And just hang around," the guard said, walking away. Back inside, Meowth is waiting for Jessie and James to come back with Sora.

"Where the hell are they?" Meowth asked. "They should have brought the twerp here by now." Meowth looks and sees Sora walking out along with the others. "Dammit, you guys. You screwed up again!" Wobbufett pops up.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said. Meowth freaks out.

"Dammit Wobbufett! Don't do that!" Meowth hissed at the patient Pokémon. "Where are Jessie and James?"

"Wobbu, Wobbu, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"Where?" Meowth asked.

"Fett!" Wobbufett pointed outside.

Just then, the torch runner came into the stadium with the flame of Ho-Oh. The competitors all watched the torch runner reach the big torch and ignites it.

 **"And now the torch has been lit, the Johto Pokémon League tournament is about to begin!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roars with anticipation. Sora looked over to Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, Chumley, and Gary, he nods to them. Silver looked over to Ethan and he sighs, thinking about what Lance had said to him. **"This competition is full of tough trainers who really wanna win it! So, to all you trainers out there, do your best and come out battling!"**

The Johto Pokémon League has officially begun. Sora won't find this to be a walk in the park as he's going to find out. Is Sora going to win it like he did back in the Indigo Plateau or will be knocked out before he could progress further? Just wait and find out.


	195. Pokémon Round Robin Part 1

**Episode 195: Pokémon** **Round Robin Part 1**

Several hours had passed since Sora had made it to through the qualifying round. He asked Professor Oak to do another upgrade on his Pokédex to get the info he needed on Melmetal. Sora calls the large hex nut Pokémon out of its Pokéball and looks right at it.

"Okay Melmetal. Let's see what does Dexter has on you," Sora said as he scanned Melmetal. The image shows up on the Pokédex.

 **Melmetal, the Hex Nut Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Meltan**

 **Type: Steel**

 **Revered long ago for its capacity to create iron from nothing, for some reason it has come back after 3,000 years. Centrifugal force is behind the punches of Melmetal's heavy hex-nut arms. Melmetal is said to deliever the strongest punhes of all Pokémon.**

"And what a punch," Sora said. He looked over his Pokédex. "Let's see what else you learned other than Double Iron Bash." He looked up Melmetal's attacks and saw what else Melmetal has. "You still know Flash Cannon. Wow. You learned Mega Punch and Thunder Punch! Those are awesome moves." Melmetal beamed as Sora had praised it. "I think I'll use you for the first round. We just need to know who we're up against first." Sora calls back Melmetal and he joins up with his friends for the matchups in the competition.

"Attention, everyone! The round-robin battles of the Johto Pokémon League is about to take place! To those who are participating for the first time, this will be a group of three trainers. The trainers will be allowed to use three Pokémon each. And whomever shall defeat the opposing trainer's Pokémon will be granted one point. And which one of the trainers recieves the most points shall be moving onto the finals of the tournament. And from there on, that will be a full Pokémon battle. The battles taking place will rage on until a winner is named! The matchups for the round-robin round will be chosen now!" Nurse Joy announced.

As it turns out, Sora's first opponents of the round-robin round will be Chumley and a girl who has blue eyes, light blonde hair and light pale skin. She wore narrow eye glasses. Caesar is going to be having his battles with two other trainers as Ethan is having his battles with Silver and another trainer. Gary will be having one with two others as is Minerva. Sora wasn't surprised to see that one of his opponents is one of his friends.

"The first match will be taking place within one hour! And if there are any trainers seen battling outside the official battles, then you will be automatically disqualified! However, sparring is permitted!" Nurse Joy announced.

With that said, the trainers had left for their rooms to do research on the trainers their battling.

"I know it's Chumley that I'm up against first, but who is the girl I'll be battling?" Sora asked. Sophocles did some typing on the computer.

"According to the database, the girl you and Chumley are battling is named Rebecca Hawkins," Sophocles said.

"Rebecca Hawkins?" Illima asked. "I believe I know who she is."

"So, who is she, Illima?" Hapu asked.

"She is the granddaughter of Professor Arthur Hawkins; he's a renowned archeologist," Illima said.

"And that's not all," Sophocles said. "She specializes in different Types of Pokémon, the same way Sora, Gary, and the others do. She's no pushover in a battle."

"I wouldn't think so since she made it so far in this," Terra said.

"Chumley did the same thing. Not to mention so did Ethan and Caesar," Kiawe said.

"Don't count out Minerva. She gave it her all during the Whirl Cup," Kairi said.

"And we did agree to give it everything we have when we end up battling each other. And they're not going to be disappointed," Sora said.

Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all agreed since they were there during the agreement. Sora accessed his Pokédex and he exchanged Silvally and for Typhlosion.

An hour later, the battles were now underway. Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Pikachu, Togepi, and the Pichu went to the stands where the other trainers are staying in during the battles. One of the trainers, Rebecca Hawkins wore a light blue top over a grey T-shirt. She also wore thigh-high socks to cover her legs. Rebecca took a glance over to Sora and her heart suddenly stopped at the very sight of him.

"That's really him?!" Rebecca exclaimed in her thoughts. "He's even more dreamy than I thought he was!" She swallowed a big lump as she began to slowly approach her soon-to-be-opponent when Chumley walked up to him.

"Sora. Hard to believe we're going to be battling each other. But we did agree not to hold back," Chumley remembered.

"Yeah, we did," Sora said.

"I promise t give you all of my power when we battle. But you're going to be battling Rebecca first," Chumley said.

"Sora is gonna win it for sure!" Ventus said. Sora turned to his cousin and smiled.

"You can count on it, buddy," Sora said, ruffling his hair.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Minerva was up first and she is battling with a girl named Richard and he came from Goldenrod City. Hiroaki and his crew had set up the equipment to catch the action on TV.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first battle of the Round-Robin round of the Johto Pokémon is about to begin! The first round will be Minerva from Postwick and Richard from Goldenrod City! As the rules are simple! The trainers will be using three Pokémon each and the battling trainers will be given one point for every win!"** The announcer announced. The referee looks right at both trainers.

"Choose your Pokémon and come out battling!" The referee instructed. Minerva and Richard had made their first choice.

 **"And now the first choice will be made by the computer!"** The announcer announced. Minerva is the red trainer and Richard is the green trainer. The computer has chosen Minerva as the first to choose. **"Minerva from Postwick is the first to choose!"** Minerva breathes in.

"Go! Dubwool!" Minerva shouted. She threw her Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and lets out a sheep-like Pokémon that appears to be white with black spots. Around its neck is a gray wool with four long tufts. Its head is black with a blaze on its head and its eyes are yellow with slits pupils. It has long black horns and no visible ears. Its legs are black with split hooves. It wore the same bell as the Wooloo from before.

"Isn't that Wooloo?" Kairi asked.

"Thats Wooloo's evolved form, Dubwool, Kairi. Minerva's Wooloo had evolved since then," Chumley said. Sora takes out his Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon.

 **Dubwool, the Sheep Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wooloo**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Its majestic horns are meant only to impress the opposite gender. They never see use in battle. Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it.**

"Like I said before, that's some wool," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

Richard had made his first choice as well.

"Go! Heracross!" Richard shouted. Stars swirls around Heracross as it is a purple coloring and his a heart-shaped end at the horn. The referee raises both flags.

 **"** **Minerva has chosen Dubwool and Richard has chosen Heracross! Those two will be locking horns in this match! But which one is going to be overpowering the other?!"** The announcer questioned.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Heracross! Begin with your Brick Break!" Richard ordered. Heracross comes right at Dubwool to land a chop attack.

"Dubwool! Use Zen Headbutt!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool charges towards Heracross while surrounded by a light blue aura. Dubwool lands a hit before Heracross ever could. Heracross skids backwards on the battlefield. "Now use Double-Edge!" Dubwool charges right Heracross and rams into the Shiny single horn Pokémon. Dubwool ended up with a recoil hit, but it didn't stop her from earning a victory over Heracross. The referee raises the red flag.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Dubwool wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Minerva has taken an early lead in the match as she has quickly taken down Richard's Heracross!** **I was certain Heracross had the edge when it camr to Pokémon Types, unless Dubwool had a move to turn it around on him!"** The announcer announced. Richard calls back his Heracross. **"Now which one is Richard going to be sending out?"** Richard takes out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Go! Machoke!" Richard shouted as Machoke had entered the battle flexing its muscles.

 **"Richard's next Pokémon is his Machoke! He really wants to end this very fast!"** The announcer announced. Minerva calls back Dubwool. **"Now Minerva is calling back her Dubwool! What could she sending out next?"** Minerva takes out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Go! Rapidash!" The Pokéball opens and her Rapidash whnnies upon entry. The crowd are at awe at the sight of this Rapidash. Minerva's Rapidash is similar to the Galarian Ponyta. Like the Galarian Ponyta, it has a white coat, pale blue eyes, and a long, curly mane and tail colored in streaks of pastel cyan and pink. Its horn is much longer than that of regular Rapidash and is deep violet in color with a spiraling white line running its length. Its fetlocks are adorned with long pink fur that stores psychic energy, which gives it a swift, airy gait, and it has deep violet hooves.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't believe what I am seeing! Minerva's second Pokémon is a Rapidash! And not just any Rapidash, it's a Galarian Rapidash! I had never seen anything like this before! This should be very interesting!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Minerva's Rapidash.

 **Rapidash Galarian Form, the Unique Horn Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Ponyta Glarian Form**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Brave and prideful, this Pokémon dashes airly through the forest, its steps aided by the psychic power stored in the fur on its fetlocks. Little can stand up up to its psycho cut. Unleashed from its horn, the move will punch right through a thick metal sheet.**

"Her Ponyta must have also evolved since our last battle," Sora said.

"Another Glaraian Form Pokémon. Just like Caesar's Farfetch'd before evolving and that one Meowth," Kairi remembered.

"Let's see how tough this Rapidash is," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Machoke! Use Dynamic Punch!" Richard ordered. Machoke runs towards the equine Pokémon to land a powerful punch.

 **"Machoke is getting off with a good start! Will Machoke land a punch onto Rapidash before it's light's out?"** The announcer asked.

"Rapidash! Dodge it!" Minerva called out. Rapidash gallops out of the way before Machoke could even get close enough.

 **"Oh, that isn't good for Machoke! Rapidash has dashed right pass Machoke! How will Richard respond?"** The announcer asked.

"Machoke! Rock Slide!" Richard ordered. Machoke forms rocks all around Machoke and sends them right at Rapidash.

 **"Machoke is now using Rock Slide to slow down Rapidash! What will Minerva do?!"** The announcer asked.

"Rapidash! Psychic!" Minerva ordered. Rapidash whinnies as she blocks the rocks with hr psychic powers. "Now send them back!" Rapidash does exactly that as the rocks heads right towards Machoke.

 **"Ooh! What an upset! Rapidash is giving Machoke a taste of its own medicine! I hope Machoke likes it in rock-flavored because that's what Machoke is tasting right now!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use your Psybeam!" Minerva ordered. Rapidash fires Psybeam and it strikes the superpower Pokémon on the spot, causing such heavy damage. Machoke is now down for the count. The referee raises the red flag.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Rapidash wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's two for Minerva! One more and she'll be getting that one point, or will it be Richard who is getting a comeback!"** The announcer announced. Richard calls back his Machoke.

"I had enough of this! I have been saving my best one for last! Go! Muk!" Richard shouted. An Alolan Muk had entered the battle against her Rapidash.

 **"Richard has really done his research on Minerva since her Rapidash is a Psychic Type and a Fairy Type Pokémon as his Muk is a Poison Type and a Dark Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Minerva has called back her Rapidash and takes oout another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Inteleon!" Minerva shouted as her Inteleon makes his entrance by gliding by his yellow fins.

 **"And her third Pokémon is Inteleon! This slick Pokémon doesn't look like a slouch when it comes to battling!"** The announcer announed.

"I knew she was going to use Inteleon in the first round," Sora said.

"Muk! Start up with Poison Fang!" Richard ordered. Muk charges towards Inteleon with its teeth emitting poison.

"Dodge and use Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon gracefully jumps out of the path of Muk's Poison Fang and forms a sword made out of water and swipes at Muk with it. "Now use Snipe Shot!" Inteleon fires water and hits the Alolan Muk right in the face. "Snipe Shot again and again!" Intleon fires his signature attack again and again and the attack hits a different part from each hit.

 **"Is anyone getting soaked out here? Because Muk is getting pelted by Inteleon's signature attack more times than a tin can struck with a bullet! And Richard doesn't seem to like it!"** The announcer announced.

"Muk! Dark Pulse!" Richard ordered. Muk fired Dark Pulse from its mouth and struck Inteleon on the spot. "That was great, Muk! Now finish it with your Body Slam!" Muk jumps in the air and comes down right at the secret agent Pokémon.

 **"Muk is coming down at Inteleon with that Body Slam! It looks like it's all over for Inteleon!"** The announcer announced.

"Inteleon! Water Pulse!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon quickly forms a ball of water and send it right at Muk, hitting it right on the mark.

 **"Inteleon has really turned the tables on Muk once again! What an upset for Richard!"** The announcer announced.

"Finish it with Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon forms a sword made out of water once more and slashes into Muk. The sludge Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Muk is unable to battle! Inteleon wins! Minerva wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Minerva has earned one point for her round! I just hope Richard will do better in the next round,** **"** the announcer announced. **"The next battle will take place in fifteen minutes."** The cleanup team begins to clean up the damage from the first battle. Fifteen minutes had passed and Ethan has taken his position as the green trainer and another trainer is a girl named Amy has taken her position as the red trainer. **"Now it's time for our second round! It's Ethan from New Bark Town and Amy from Olivine City! I hope the both of these youngsters will put on a splendid show for us!"** Ethan and Amy stared into each other. Kris is watching the match closely with Lyra. **"Now it's time for the computer randomizer to decide who shall make the first choice!"** The randomizer starts to rotate around and around until it lands on Ethan. **"And it's Ethan who shall choose first!"** Ethan grinned as he took out his first Pokéball.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan said. "Let's go! Hitmontop!" Ethan threw his Pokéball and his Hitmontop spins upon entry. Amy takes out a Great Ball.

"I was hoping it was going to be a Fighting Type Pokémon you would send out! And I'm sending out Dodrio!" Amy said as she threw her Pokéball and it unleashes her Dodrio.

 **"Ethan's first choice is Hitmontop and Amy's choice is Dodrio! Amy has the edge in this match! How will Ethan handle this?"** The announcer questioned. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Dodrio! Begin with your Drill Peck!" Amy ordered. Dodrio rushes at Hitmontop with its entire body spinning like a drill.

"Hitmontop! Detect!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop stood his ground and avoids Dodrio's attack just by taking a sidestep.

 **"Hitmontop has lucked out with that Detect! Amy is gonna have to try harder if she wanna stay in this battle!"** The announcer announced.

"Dodrio! Try again! Another Drill Peck!" Amy ordered. Dodrio moves towards Hitmontop again.

"Hitmontop! Dodge and use Triple Kick!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop spins around and avoids Dodrio's Drill Peck. Hitmontop spins right at the triple bird Pokémon and lands three kicks on it.

 **"Hitmontop is doing a number on Dodrio down there! How much abuse can this three-headed Pokémon can take** **?"** The announcer announced.

"Dodrio! Jump Kick!" Amy ordered. Dodrio jumps in the air to deliever a devastating kick.

 **"Dodrio is getting set for a Jump Kick! Just hope Dodrio doesn't miss because it'll be bad is it did!"** The announcer announced.

"Detect!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop avoids Dodrio's attack and ends up hurting itself in the landing.

 **"Amy has really put too much faith in that one! Dodrio has paid for its mistake!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Rock Slide!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop has formed rocks all around him and sent them to pelt Dodrio with them. Dodrio is down for the count. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dodrio is unable to battle! Hitmontop wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan has taken the lead in this bout with his Hitmontop! Amy now has two more left to use!"** The announcer announced. Amy calls back her Dodrio and took out a Lure Ball. She threw her Lure Ball.

"Go for it, Quagsire!" Amy called out as her Quagsire makes an appearance in battle.

 **"Amy's second Pokémon is her Quagsire! What does Amy have in store for Hitmontop?"** The announcer announced.

"Quagsire! Hydro Pump!" Amy ordered. Quagsire fired a huge water attack to strike the handstand Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Hitmontop!" Ethan called out. Hitmontop spins out of the way of the Hydro Pump. Quagsire kept firing and firing.

 **"Hitmontop is spinning out of Quagsire's line of fire, or should I say water. And with the way Hitmontop is moving, it almost like it's dancing!"** The announcer announced.

"Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop dashes right towards Quagsire and lands a brutal blow. "Now use Triple Kick!" Hitmontop spins around and delievers three kicks onto Quagsire.

 **"Hitmontop is doing another number on Quagsire just like with Dodrio. And it doesn't look like Quagsire is going to last long out there!"** The announcer announced. Amy calls back her Quagsire. **"What a lucky break for Amy! She calls back her Quagsire! Now she'll be needing another Pokémon to keep her on the fray!"** Amy takes out a regular Pokéball.

"I'm sending you out now, Hypno!" Amy shouted as she threw her Pokéball. Her Hypno is unleashed from its Pokéball and sways the pendulum.

 **"Amy has now sent out her Hypno to deal with Hitmontop!"** The announcer announced. Hitmontop pants in exhaustion, feeling tired from battling Dodrio and Quagsire. **"Hitmontop looks incredibly worn out from all that battling! Is Ethan sticking with Hitmontop or is he making a switch?"** Ethan calls back his Hitmontop.

"You did great, Hitmontop. Take a rest!" Ethan said, putting Hitmontop's Pokéball away. He takes out a Heavy Ball. "Go for it, Snorlax!" The Heavy Ball opens and his Snorlax is seen sleeping.

 **"Ethan's next Pokémon is his Snorlax! And it looks like it's more interested in cutting logs than battling!"** The announcer announced.

"This'll make it even easier! Hypno! Dream Eater!" Amy ordered. Hypno's eyes glows red and absorbs Snorlax's energy.

 **"Hypno starts to devour Snorlax's energy and right into itself. What could Ethan be planning?!"** The announcer announced.

"Snorlax! Sleep Talk!" Ethan ordered. Snorlax stands up even while asleep and slams its whole body onto Hypno, causing a knockout. The referee raises the green flag.

"Hypno is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Amy has lost two of her Pokémon and she's just down to one more!"** The announcer announced. She took a Lure Ball and she threw the Lure Ball.

"Come back out, Quagsire!" Amy shouted as the Lure Ball opens and her Quagsire still injured from battling Hitmontop.

 **"With no other option, she sends her Quagsire back out to battle! Is Ethan going to keep Snorlax out? Or will he make a switch?"** The announcer asked.

"Snorlax! Use Snore!" Ethan ordered. Snorlax snores loudly while sleeping, causing Quagsire and Amy to hold their ears in pain.

 **"Such a powerful Snore! So powerful, it even hurts my ears from up here!"** The announcer announced. Quagsire falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Snorlax wins! Ethan wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan from New Bark Town has won the battle and earned one point! Tough break for Amy,"** The announcer announced. The battle was going through cleanup as Caesar and a trainer named Rockwell enters the battlefield. **"Next we have Caesar from Postwick versus Rockwell from Mahogany Town entering the battlefield. This should be an interesting battle."** The computer randomizer goes off to see who's going to make the first move. Ceaser is the green trainer and Rockwell is the red trainer. The randomizer lands on Rockwell. **"Rockwell makes the first move! And Caesar is following after him!"** Both trainers got a Pokéball ready.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin!" The referee instructed. Caesar and Rockwell both took out a Pokéball each.

"Go right in, Tentacruel!" Rockwell called out as he threw it and the Pokéball had let out a Tentacruel.

"Go! Boltund!" Caesar called out. The Pokéball opens and lets out a medium-sized dog-like Pokémon. It has the same yellow and white colored fur on its upper half, but slender. It also has olive green fur covering its mid section. Sora was surprised to see another one of Caesar's Pokémon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Boltund, the Dog Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Yamper**

 **Type: Electric**

 **This Pokémon generates electricity and channels it into its legs to keep them going strong. Boltund can run nonstop for three full days. It sends electricity through its legs to boost their strength. Running at top speed, it easily breaks 50 mph.**

"I knew it. Yamper evolved," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu," the Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Cool," Ventus said.

"He's got the advantage since being an Electric Type Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Agreed, Kairi. Caesar never messes around," Chumley said.

"Tentacruel! Bubble Beam!" Rockwell ordered. Tentacruel fired Bubble Beam to strike at the canine Pokémon.

"Boltund! Dodge and use Electric Terrain!" Caesar ordered. Boltund avoids Tentacruel's attack and howls as he lets out electricity all around. It turns into an electrified field.

 **"Boltund has electrified the field and any one of its Electric Type attacks are increased!"** The announcer announced.

"Tentacruel! Use Poison Jab!" Rockwell ordered.

"Boltund! Electro Ball!" Caesar ordered. Boltund forms a ball of electricity and it's much bigger than normal, due to Electric Terrain on the field. Boltund fires Electro Ball and it knocks out Tentacruel. The referee raises the green flag.

Tentacruel is unable to battle! Boltund wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Caesar has taken an early lead! That Electric Terrain has built up amounts of power needed for a single hit!"** The announcer announced. Rockwell calls back his Tentacruel. **"Rockwell is down to two Pokémon left! Which one will he send out against this canine Pokémon?"** Rockwell takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Donohan!" Rockwell shouted as he threw his Pokéball. It opens and stars swirls around the elephant Pokémon; this Donphan has brown armor and the skin is a dark yellowish color.

 **"The tables have turned for Caesar since Boltund's electricity won't effect Donphan due to it being a Ground Type Pokémon!"**

The announcer announced. Caesar calls back Boltund. **"Caesar isn't taking any chances here! What could he be sending out?"** Caesar takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Machamp!" Caesar called out. The Pokéball opens and his Machamp flexes all four of its arms.

 **"Caesar has sent out a Machamp! Will Donphan overpower this superpower Pokémon?"** The announcer asked.

"Donphan! Use High Horsepower!" Rockwell ordered. Donphan's body gives off a glow surrounded by an orange aura and charges towards Machamp.

"Stop it with Strength!" Caesar ordered. Machamp stood its ground and grabs Donphan by the tusks. Both Machamp and Donohan were locked in their hold.

 **"Wow! This is intense! Machamp and Donphan are locked in a spectacular hold! Caesar must have given his Machamp some kind of special training!"** The announcer announced.

"Machamp! Vital Throw!" Caesar ordered. Machamp swings its arm into Donphan, catching it in a kind of clothesline, then throws the armor Pokémon.

 **"Ooh! That has got to painful! Machamp is doing a serious number on Donphan! How long can it go on?!"** The announcer questioned. Not very long, Donphan tries to get back up, only to be knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Machamp wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Two down, one to go!"** The announcer exclaimed. **"Rockwell is really placed in a corner here! Can he hope to turn this around?!"** Rockwell calls back his fallen Donphan. Rockwell takes out a Great Ball and threw it. The Electric Terrain then fades.

"Go! Granbull!" Rockwell shouted. The Great Ball unleashes a ferocious looking Granbull.

 **"Rockwell's final Pokémon is a Granbull! Caesar is in a real sling since Machamp is a Fighting Type Pokémon and Granbull is a Fairy Type Pokémon,"** the announcer announced.

"Machamp! Strength!" Caesar ordered. Machamp's built up and charges towards Granbull. Rockwell wasn't too worried.

"Granbull! Psychic Fangs!" Rockwell ordered. Granbull's fangs gave off a cyan glow and lands a bite onto one of Machamp's arms. Granbull gives the superpower Pokémon a toss and against a wall. The referee raises the red flag.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Granbull wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Rockwell has finally taken down one of Caesar's Pokémon! Which one is Caesar going to send out next?"** The announcer asked. Caesar takes out Boltund's Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Boltund!" Caesar called out. Boltund barks upon entry.

 **"Boltund is sent back out! Will Caesar find an easy win or will he lose the remining Pokémon like Rockwell did?"** The announcer questioned.

"Boltund! Thunder Fang!" Caesar ordered. Boltund started to run towards Granbull with his jaws emitting electricity.

"Granbull! Stop Boltund with your Bulldoze!" Rockwell ordered. Granbull stomps on the ground, causing the ground to shake and create a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards Boltund. Boltund is flipped over to the ground and is knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Boltund is unable to battle! Granbull wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Both trainers are down to one Pokémon each! And juding how this battle went, it could go either way!"** The announcer announced.

Caesar calls back his fallen Boltund and looked over to Granbull. Rockwell's Granbull had taken down two of Caesar's Pokémon and isn't even tired yet. He had one more ace up his sleeve.

"It's your moment to shine. Go for it, Toxel!" Caesar shouted as the Pokéball had opened and let out a small purple reptilian vaguely humanoid Pokémon. ts head has four small horns and a small electric volt running down the middle that is white in colour. Its eyes are always half closed and have yellow irises. Its cheeks are lighter purple, which is carried over to its belly and pelvic area. Its tail is attached to its pelvic area, which resembles a diaper. It limbs only have two fingers and toes each. Many of the spectators were confused by the appearance of this small Pokémon in front of Granbull. Rockwell just laughed at the sight.

"You have got to be freaking kidding! Is that a Pokémon or a beanie baby?!" Rockwell exclaimed while laughing.

 **"Caesar's third Pokémon is a Toxel! What an unexpected turn of events on Caesar's part,"** the announcer announced. Kairi ended up gushing at the sight of Caesar's Pokémon with hearts in her eyes.

"OMIGOSH! SO CUTE!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ventus asked.

"It's a Toxel. I never thought Caesar was going to send it out," Chumley said.

"Toxel, huh?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex again.

 **Toxel, the Baby Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric/Poison**

 **It stores poison in an internal poison sac and secretes that poison through its skin. It manipulates the chemical makeup of its poison to produce electricity. The voltage is weak, but it can cause a tingling paralysis.**

Sora winced at the thought of being poisoned by one of those. He looked over to his girlfriend who is still gushing at the sight of it.

"Still think Toxel is cute, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Kairi answered unphased. He hung his head in defeat.

"Ask a dumb question and what do you get?" Sora rhetorically asked.

"Pika," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Granbull! Psychic Fangs!" Rockwell ordered. Granbull ran towards Toxel to land a bite, but Toxel jumps on Granbull's back and starts smacking on Granbull's back like bongo drums. Granbull jumps to get Toxel off, but it just jumps off before Granbull did.

 **"Toxel is just playing with Granbull, and it's not having the least bit of fun!"** The announcer announced. Toxel blows a raspberry, pissing Granbull off. Granbull tries to tackle Toxel, but Toxel is just dodging the tackles. Toxel then started to evolve. **"Ladies and gentlemen! Toxel is starting to evolve!"** Toxel then turned into a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon with a purple-colored body and a yellow underbelly. It has electric frills that extends from front nose to neck. It has black eyes with white sclera. It has two short horns on top while large horns behind both sides of eyes. On its back are two smaller electric spikes along with four purple horns on four yellow spots each. Six organs protrudes on its chest. It wear a crescent shaped body part with seven spikes located between lower body. The wrist of its arms have four spikes each. There are three long strips on its two legs. It also has yellow underside on its three fingered hands and underneath its feet. **"Toxel had just evolved into an Amped Form Toxtricity!"**

"Amped Form?" Sora asked.

"Toxtricity's appearence depends what nature Toxel has before evolving. I should have guessed this is what he was planning," Chumley said. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Toxtricity Amped Form, the Punk Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Toxel**

 **Type: Electric/Poison**

 **This short-tempered and aggressive Pokémon chugs stagnant water to absorb any toxins it might contain. When this Pokémon sounds as if it's strumming a guitar, it's actually clawing at the protrusions on its chest to generate electricity.**

"So cool," Ventus said.

Toxtricity grinned right at Granbull. Caesar grinned the same way.

"I knew you were close to evolving. Now let's give everybody here a real show! Spark!" Yellow sparks of electricity surround Toxtricity's body. Toxtricity then becomes covered in yellow electricity and then tackles into Granbull. "Now use Poison Jab!" Toxtricity's fist emits poison and lands a punch onto Granbull. Granbull then became poisoned and fell to the ground.

"Granbull! Psychic Fangs!" Rockwell ordered. Granbull got back on its feet and made an attempt to attack Toxtricity again, but fell to the ground with the poison running its course. Granbull was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Granbull is unable to battle! Toxtricity wins! Caesar from Postwick wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And there goes the battle! Caesar has earned his point! Our next battle will take place momentarily,"** The announcer announced. Sora's match against Rebecca is up next and he knew he was in for a hard one even with Melmetal being used. Kairi, Ventus, Togepi, and the Pichu followed Sora and Pikachu as they entered the battlefield with Kairi and Ventus as their coaches. Among the spectators, Yugi, Zeraora, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, and Serenity were anticipating Rebecca and Sora to enter the battlefield. **"Our next battle is officially underway! From Pallet Town is the champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League is Sora Ketchum against Rebecca Hawkins from Verdanturf Town! She is the granddaughter of the famous archeologist Professor Arthur Hawkins!"** Sitting with Yugi and the others, is a very tall thin old man with dark skin. He has light gray hair, huge eyebrows and a gray mustache. He is wearing a light tan suit with a red bow tie. Yuuta takes a video camera to catch the action. Mirei and her mother smiled warmly as Sora was about to start.

"There he is!" Yuuta said. "With Kairi and Ventus as well!"

"My Sora sure looks confident down there," Delia said.

Over to Yugi and the others.

"Didn't think Bec was gonna battle with Sora. Those two should make it a blast to watch," Joey said.

"Rebecca is good, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't count out Sora. We've seen how hard he battled against those Team Rocket thugs," Duke said.

"I know they're going to do their best down there. Sora and Rebecca worked hard to make it all the way to the league," Yugi said.

"I hope that hard work has paid off," Téa said.

The referee looked at both trainers into position. Sora has reprised his position as the green trainer and Rebecca had taken her spot as the red trainer. Rebecca was looking at Sora with her cheeks tinted with a shade of pink. The randomizer activates to see who was going to go first.

 **"Our randomizer has activated. Now to see who is going to have the first choice,"** the announcer announced. The randomizer has chosen Rebecca to go first. **"And it's Rebecca who is choosing her first Pokémon!"** Rebecca takes out a Pokéball.

"I'm going with you first, Magcargo!" Rebecca shouted, throwing her Pokéball. Her Magcargo enters the battle blowing some smoke. Sora turns to his partner and grinned.

"You're going in first, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Pikachu enters the battlefield against Magcargo.

 **"Rebecca begins with Magcargo and Sora starts things off with Pikachu! A clash of fire and lightning escalates!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin!" The referee instructed.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to shock the fire snail Pokémon.

"Magcargo! Protect!" Rebecca ordered. Magcargo forms a protective barrier and Pikachu's Thunderbolt bounces right off.

 **"Rebecca blocks Pikachu's Thunderbolt with Protect! What's to be expected from this girl? And what can Sora do to turn it around fast?"** The announcer questioned.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and throws it right at Magcargo, but she wasn't going to have it.

"Magcargo! Overheat!" Rebecca ordered. Magcargo's body turned into a different shade of red and fires a beam of fire right at Pikachu. Sora gritted his teeth as it approaches Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Magcargo's attack and it strikes the ground instead.

 **"What a lucky break for Pikachu! It avoids Magcargo's Overheat attack, but unfortunately it weakens from every use,"** the announcer announced.

"Magcargo! Heat Crash!" Rebecca ordered. Magcargo jumps in the air and comes down like a meteor homing in on Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu jumps out of the way of Magcargo's attack and he swings his tail as it gives off a metallic glow. Pikachu gives Magcargo a smack with his tail. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Magcargo on the spot. Rebecca was stunned to see how good Sora's Pikachu was able to do some serious numbers on her Magcargo and at the same time she was impressed.

"Not bad, Sora. Your Pikachu is fast, but speed isn't going to win it with me," Rebecca said. "Magcargo! Flamethrower!" Magcargo fires Flamethrower right towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield, but Magcargo started to use Flamethrower to follow Pikachu without any relent.

 **"Incredible! Magcargo is using its Flamethrower to follow Pikachu's every movement!"** The announcer announced. Rebecca adjusts her glasses.

"Told you speed wasn't going to win it with me. Magcargo may be a slow moving Pokémon, but her timings are very quick," Rebecca said. She grinned and said in her thoughts, "And if I win this, you and I are going out on a date." Sora was at a sling.

"Pikachu! Come back!" Sora called out. Pikachu manages to avoid Flamethrower, but got hit all the same. It wasn't enough to bring him down, and he returned back to Sora's side.

 **"Sora calls back his Pikachu to rest up. I wonder which one is he going to send out next?"** The announcer asked. Sora takes out a Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Typhlosion!" Sora shouted. Typhlosion flares his flames upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out his Typhlosion! This Pokémon is willing put out Magcargo's flames, but is Magcargo going to put out Typhlosion's flames before it happens?!"** The announcer exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Magcargo! Flamethrower!" Rebecca ordered.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion fires multiple fireballs and the came raining down and they all hit Magcargo on the spot. "Now use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion rolls into a huge ball of fire and smacks Magcargo hard. The fire snail Pokémon goes flying right up to a wall and is knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Magcargo is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora makes a red hot burning start, knocking out Magcargo! Now Rebecca will have to try something new to take down his Typhlosion, and his Pikachu,"** the announcer announced. Rebecca calls back Magcargo.

"You did your best, Magcargo. You should rest up," Rebecca said. She takes out another Pokéball. "It's your turn now, Starmie!" The Pokéball open and her Starmie spins around upon entry.

 **"Rebecca's second Pokémon is her Starmie! She must be planning to put out Typhlosion's flames just like Sora had already done with Magcargo! Can Sora hope to counter this?"** The announcer asked. Sora looks over to Pikachu.

"Back to action, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu goes back out to the battlefield to battle Starmie.

 **"Sora has sent Pikachu back out to deal with Starmie! A wise choice since being an Electric Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Rebecca doesn't seems to be very worried about Pikachu's typings," Téa said.

"No. But I can surmise she anticipated Sora to use Pikachu since Pikachu is the only Electric Type Pokémon he has," Bakura said. Yugi turned to Zeraora.

 _"She must have planned this all along. Pikachu is strong, but her Starmie is much more experienced. This battle could either way for them_ ," Zeraora said to Yugi.

"I think you're right. There's only one way to see it," Yugi said.

"Starmie! Use Psywave!" Rebecca ordered. Staramie's jewel begins to glow and fires a multicolored energy at Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu uses his speed attack to avoid Starmie's Psywave.

 **"Rebecca's Starmie starts things up with a beautiful Psywave! Pikachu is running around to avoid Starmie's attack, but how long is Pikachu going to keep it up?"** The announcer asked.

"Not for long! Starmie! Fire Blizzard! Aim it all over the battlefield!" Rebecca ordered. Starmie fires Blizzard on the battlefield, hoping to slow Pikachu down. Pikachu uses his tail as a spring to escape the Blizzard.

 **"Outstanding! Starmie is freezing the whole battlefield! Rebecca isn't taking any chances here!"** The announcer announced. Sora just shook his head in disbelief.

"It's going to take more than cold to slow my Pikachu down! Pikachu! Quick Attack again!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran towards Starmie to land a hit.

"Starmie! Dodge and use Psywave!" Rebecca ordered. Starmie fires Psywave and it struck Pikachu on the spot.

 **"Psywave lands a beautiful hit! Could Rebecca be making a comeback?!"** The announcer asked.

Pikachu manages to get back up, but is a tad fatigue from the hit.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Starmie.

"Starmie! Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Rebecca ordered. Starmie fires hydro Pump to catch Pikachu in the blast of water.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu jumps out of the way of Starmie's Hydro Pump.

 **"Pikachu dodges Starmie's Hydro Pump just as easily! Could Sora have something else up his sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and the electric current makes its way through Starmie's Hydro Pump and shocks the star-like Pokémon causing some heavy damage. Starmie fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Rebecca has one Pokémon left to use! How can she hope to turn this around?"** The announcer asked. She adjusts her glasses.

"I have just the one to do it," Rebecca said, taking out her last Pokéball. "It's your turn now, Raichu!" Her Pokéball opens to unviel her Alolan Raichu.

 **"Rebecca's final Pokémon is her Alolan Raichu! What kind of tricks does she have in store for Sora and his Pikachu?"** The announcer asked. Pikachu is panting, having to be tired from the battle with Starmie and the battle with Magcargo did its part too.

"Pikachu is pooped from that rumble with Magcargo and Starmie. I better switch with Typhlosion now. I still have Melmetal too, but I'll have to use that as a last resort," Sora said in his thoughts. He called out to Pikachu, "Don't overdo it, Pikachu! Come back!"

"Pika," Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Pikachu?" Sora asked. He looked over to his partner and saw how determined he was to finish this. "If you wanna do this, then I'll support you, buddy. Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes across the battlefield.

"I don't think so! Raichu! Use Psychic!" Rebecca ordered. Raichu telepathically lifts Pikachu up in the air.

 **"Raichu is using its psychic powers to give Pikachu a wild ride!"** The announcer announced. Raichu tosses Pikachu against a wall, earning a knockout. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Rebecca has begun to make her comeback! Pikachu is the first to feel Raichu's wrath and now Sora has two left in reserve!"** The announcer announced. Kairi picks up Pikachu in her arms as Ventus is holding Togepi in his arms. Sora takes out Typhlosion's Pokéball.

"Typhlosion! Back to action!" Sora called out. The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares up upon entry.

 **"Typlhosion is back right out to battle against Raichu! Will Sora earn his win this battle or is he going to lose Typhlosion like he did with Pikachu?"** The announcer asked.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion rolls into a ball of fire and heads right towards the Alolan Raichu. Rebecca wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

"Raichu! Dodge and use Electro Web!" Rebecca ordered. Raichu dodges Typhlosion and fires a web made out of electricity, trapping Typhlosion in it. The web was also hurting Typhlosion as well. "Now use Psychic!" Raichu lifts Typhlosion into the air.

 **"Rebecca has her Raichu doing the same to Typhlosion like with Pikachu! It looks like it's all over for this fully evolved Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Typhlosion gets slammed onto the ground. Typhlosion is then knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Rebecca is truly making a comeback! Both trainers has one left to use! And judging how this battle has went on, this could go either way!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Typhlosion and looked right at his Pokéball. He sighs as he knows it had come down to this.

"It looks like it's going to be up to you now. You got through when you went up against that Furret and I did say I was going to use you for this battle. So, give it everything you've got," Sora said. He tosses his Pokéball. "Go! Melmetal!" The Pokéball opens and his Melmetal emerges flexes its metallic muscles upon entry. Many of the spectator were amazed by the sight of Melmetal. Hiroaki was stunned seeing this large Pokémon for the first time. Nancy was also stunned. She, Yuuko, Susumo, and the rest were just as surprised.

Tai, Kari, and their friends were shared the shocked expressions of their families.

"Holy smokes! What the heck is that?!" Davis exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it looks awfully familiar," Sara said.

"Doesn't it remind you of Meltan?" Cody asked.

"It kinda does when you really look at it," Izzy said. "But I think I have seen something like this before, but I just can't remember where."

"You don't think Meltan evolved into that thing, do you?" Mimi asked.

"I believe so," Izzy said.

Over to Yugi and his friends, they were amazed by the sight of Melmetal. Yugi was looking right at Melmetal as he realized something.

"So, it does exist," Yugi said.

"What do you mean, Yug?" Joey asked.

"What does exist?" Tristan asked.

"It's Melmetal. I have heard stories from my grandpa from this Pokémon when I was younger. He would tell me Melmetal is a mythical Pokémon just like Zeraora is," Yugi said. Zeraora nodded in agreement.

"Sora is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Mai asked.

"I hope Rebecca doesn't get too carried away battling it," Serenity said.

 **"I do not believe what I am seeing, ladies and gentlemen! It appears Sora has the mythical Pokémon known as Melmetal! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"** The announcer announced. **"How will Sora be able to handle this powerful Pokémon?!"** A bunch of Meltan had shown up and they all recognized their former comrade. They all spin thei heads, cheering for their evolved form on.

"I was ready for anything, but this wasn'twhat I was ready for. No matter what it is, it's going to lose! Raichu! Electro Web!" Raichu fires Electro Web to trap Melmetal in it.

"Melmetal! Double Iron Bash!" Sora ordered. Melmetal swung its arms around and spins its whole body, cancelling out Raichu's attack.

 **"Incredible! Melmetal has blocked Raichu's Electro Web with what appears to be its signature move!"** The announcer announced. Melmetal extends its hex nut arms and struck Raichu hard.

"That was great, Raichu! Now use Thunder Punch!" Sora ordered. Melmetal's hex nut hand emits electricity and lands a punch onto Raichu.

 **"That was quite a powerful Thunder Punch for Melmetal's part! And judging how powerful it was, I don't think Raichu is going to last much longer out there!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Sora ordered. Melmetal fired a powerful Flash Cannon and it sends Raichu straight into the sky. Raichu lands onto the ground faced down.

"Get up, Raichu!" Rebecca shouted. Raichu struggles to get up, but fell beack down due to fatique. The referee raises the green flag.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Melmetal wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has won the battle and has earned his one point! With the way tose two battled, things are going to be intese!"** The announcer announced. Rebecca calls back her fallen Raichu.

"You did your best, Raichu. You'll do better next time," Rebecca said kindly.

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and the Pokémon went onto the Pokémon Center to have Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Melmetal rest up. Once they arrived there, they had heard Gary had won his battle and earned his one point.

"No surprise Gary would make it so far," Sora said.

"The same can be said for Ethan, Caesar, and Minerva," Ventus said.

"That's right, Ven. THey worked hard to make it here," Kairi said.

Just then, Rebecca had approached Sora. She was blushing like crazy, but she felt confident even though he beat her.

"Um, excuse me," Rebecca said. They turned to see the girl in front of them.

"Rebecca? What brings you here?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering how are your Pokémon are doing," Rebecca said.

"They're doing okay. How about yours?" Sora asked.

"They're also doing great. Anyway, there is a reason why I came down here, since I knew I would would find you here anyway," Rebecca said, still blushing. "I was wondering if you would be willing to take me out for a date. I really would like to get to know you and everything." Sora winced and Kairi started to get steamed. Ventus looked a little scared.

"Uh-oh," Ventus said nervously.

"Sorry, Rebecca. I'm already in a relationship," Sora said. Rebecca's heart had shattered into a million pieces. "I think you're nice, but it wouldn't work out between the two of us." Rebecca looked over to Kairi when Sora places his arm around her shoulder. Rebecca could see she already lost the battle for Sora's heart before it started.

"I guess you're right. Sorry," Rebecca said. She exclaimed in her thoughts. "Shoot! I was certain I had a shot with him!"

The Johto Pokémon League is going to get more intense as it progresses even further. Sora will have to win his battle against Chumley if he wants to make it towards the championships. More to come in the next chapter.


	196. Pokémon Round Robin Part 2

**Episode 196: Pokémon Round Robin Part 2**

A day had passed since the Round Robin section of the tournament had started; and since then, Sora, Gary, Ethan, Caesar, and Minerva had each earned the winning point to progress even further. The opponents they battled yesterday were battling next. Silver had defeated Amy without losing a single Pokémon against her. His Feraligatr has shown no mercy.

 **"And there you have it! Silver and his Feraligatr had mopped the floor with Amy and has earned his one point!"** The announcer announced. **"Our very next battle will begin in a few moments, after a thorough clean up."** The cleanup team began to clean up the mess made by the battling Pokémon. Once it was cleaned up, the next battle was about to begin. **"Next, Rebecca Hawkins from Verdanturf Town and Chumley** **from Postwick is about to begin!"** Rebecca and Chumley both get into position. Rebecca has taken her spot as the green trainer and Chumley has taken his place as the red trainer. The randomizer goes off. Rebecca is once again given the opportunity to choose her first. The referee raises both flags.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin battling!" The referee instructed.

"Go! Vileplume!" Rebecca shouted as she threw her Pokéball. Her Vileplume has a large spots on its flower petals. Chumley has taken out his own Pokéball and tosses.

"Go! Xatu!" Chumley shouted. Xatu is let out and bobs its body. This Xatu has three stripes on its body.

 **"Rebecca's first Pokémon is Vileplume and Chumley's first is Xatu! This should be an interesting battle!"** The announcer announced.

"Xatu! Use Air Slash!" Chumley ordered. Xatu's wings glows white and sends a blade made of air right at Vileplume. Rebecca has an ace up her sleeve.

"Vileplume! Dodge and use Moonblast!" Rebecca ordered. Vileplume dodges Xatu's attack and fires a pink orb of energy right at Xatu. The attack strikes Xatu hard. "Now use Pollen Puff!" Vilplume forms a purple ball of pollen and sends it right at Xatu.

"Fly!" Chumley ordered. Xatu flies up into the air and avoids Vileplume's Pollen Puff.

 **"What an intense battle! Xatu avoids Vileplume's Pollen Puff just by flying! How can Rebecca hope to counter that?"** The announcer asked. Xatu dives down and lands a blow onto Vileplume.

"Now use Future Sight!" Chumley ordered Xatu's eyes glows blue as balls of psychonetic electricity goes up into the air. Rebecca take out Vileplume's Pokéball and calls Vileplume back.

"It's your turn now, Raichu!" Rebecca shouted as her Raichu is let out to battle.

 **"Rebecca switches her Vileplume with her Raichu! I hope her Raichu will make up for what happened between Raichu and Melmetal!"** The announcer announced.

"Raichu! Electro Web!" Rebecca ordered. Raichu forms a web of electricity and hurls it right at Xatu. The attack came too fast for Xatu to dodge and gets caught in the web. Xatu falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Xatu is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Rebecca has taken an early lead against Chumley! What can Chumley do to make a comeback?"** The announcer asked. Chumley calls back Xatu and takes out his next Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Cufant!" Chumley shouted as he threw it. The Pokéball opens to let out a Pokémon that resembles a baby elephant with a round, orange body and a light orange underbelly. It has dark green markings covering its head, legs, backside, and shovel-like trunk. In addition, it has a green bump on its head.

Sora watching the battle along with his friends were amazed by the new Pokémon Chumley had sent out.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Cufant, the Copperderm Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel**

 **It digs up the ground with its trunk. It's also very strong, being able to carry loads of over five tons without any problem at all. If a job requires serious strength, this Pokémon will excel at it. Its copper body tarnishes in the rain, turning a vibrant green color.**

"Wow, I have never seen a Cufant before," Lillie said.

"Same here. The name's very appropriate, because he's just so very cute!" Kairi gushed.

 **"Chumley's second Pokémon is a Cufant! Can't help but wonder what kind of tricks this little Pokémon has in store!"** The announcer announced.

"Cufant! High Horsepower!" Chumley ordered. Cufant's body glows in an orange aura and charges towards the Alolan Raichu.

"Stop it with your Electro Web!" Rebecca ordered. Raichu forms a web of electricity again and sends it right towards the copperderm Pokémon. Cufant cutes through the Electro Web and deals loads of damage to Raichu. The Alolan mouse Pokémon flips around in the air, but quickly regains its balance.

 **"For a moment there, I thought Cufant had finished Raichu off before Cufant was going to be caught in Raichu's Electro Web! This is truly a heated battle!"** The announcer announced. Future Sight then finally takes its toll as it struck Raichu and finishes it off. The referee raises the red flag.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Cufant wins!" The referee announces.

 **"Chumley makes a stunning comeback against Rebecca, especially when Xatu has set Future Sight before being taken down!"** The announcer announced. Cufant then starts to evolve. **"Hold on, ladies and gentlemen! Cufant is startiing to evolve!"** Cufant's appearence has completely changed. This newly evolved Pokémon resembles a large elephant with a dark green body and light green underbelly coloration. Orange accents cover most of its face, ears, trunks, and feet. It also developed a pair of blunt tusks. **"Cufant has evolved into a Copperajah! What a sight!"** Sora and his friends were amazed by what they were seeing.

"Copperajah, huh?" Sora asked as he took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Copperajah, the Copperderm Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cufant**

 **Type: Steel**

 **They came over from another region long ago and worked together with humans. Their green skin is resistant to water. These Pokémon live in herds. Their trunks have incredible grip strength, strong enough to crush giant rocks into powder.**

"Wow," Sora and Ventus both said at once.

"Pika," Pikachu also said.

"Pichu," both Pichu chirped.

Rebecca calls back her Raichu and takes out her next Pokéball. She looked right at the large pachyderm Pokémon.

"I have just the right Pokémon to bring that Copperajah down," Rebecca said. "Go! Marowak!" She threw her Pokéball. It opens and her Marowak twirls its bone upon entry.

 **"Rebecca's third Pokémon is her Marowak! Copperajah is at a real disadvantage since it's a Steel Type Pokémon and Marowak is a Ground Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Marowak! Bonemerang!" Rebecca ordered. Marowak throws its bone right at Copperajah, causing some brutal blows. "Now move in with Bone Rush!" Marowak runs towards Copperajah and gives him a hard hit on one of his front legs. Copperajah falls on his knees.

 **"So much for Chumley's comeback! Rebecca's Marowak is doing a serious number on Chumley's Marowak! What is she planning next?"** The announcer asked.

"Marowak! One more Bonemerang!" Rebecca ordered. Marowak throws its bone right at Copperajah and he fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Copperajah is unable to battle! Marowak wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Chumley is down to one Pokémon to go! Which one is he going to send right out?"** The announcer asked. Chumley calls back Copperajah and takes out his last Pokéball.

"It's up to you now, Rillaboom!" Chumley shouted. When the Pokéball opened, Rillaboom does a drum solo upon entry.

 **"Chumley's final Pokémon is his Rillaboom! And it's giving us a jamming beat with those drums!"** The announcer announced.

"Rillaboom! Use Drum Beating!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom begins to bang on his drum, causing a couple of roots to come out and head right towards Marowak.

"Marowak! Dodge it! Hurry!" Rebecca called out. Marowak narrowly avoids the roots.

 **"Whoa! Marowak is making good on its footing to avoid Rillaboom's Drum Beating!"** Rebecca calls back her Marowak. **"Rebecca is calling back her Marowak!"** Rebecca takes out Vileplume's Pokéball.

"Come back out, Vileplume!" Rebecca shouted. Vileplum re-enters the battle.

 **"Vileplume is sent back out to battle Rillaboom!** **What could she planning to do?"** The announcer questioned.

"Vileplume Pollen Puff! And make it a big one!" Rebecca ordered. Vileplume forms a huge ball of pollen to send at Rillaboom. Chumley knew it was going to cause such heavy damage, so he had to act fast.

"Rillaboom! Body Press!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom started to run towards Vileplume to take her out before she could take him out.

 **"Chumley isn't taking any chances here! Now Rillaboom is moving in to make a finishing blow on this flower Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Now!" Rebecca shouted. Vileplume threw the ball of pollen right at Rillaboom and he fell on his drum. Rillaboom was down and out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Rillaboom is unable to battle! Vileplume wins! Rebecca wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Rebecca has earned her one point! She is now tied with Sora to move on in the champsionship round!"** The announcer announced. Chumley calls back Rillaboom and smiles.

"That was a good battle, Rebecca. You have done well," Chumley said to her.

"Thanks Chumley. You did great too," Rebecca said.

Later that evening, Chumley sat in the room he was staying in, going over the stragedy he needs for the battle against Sora.

"Now, let's see what I'll be up against tomorrow," Chumley said to himself. He looked up Sora's profile and he was amazed by the Pokémon he has. "Sora has plenty of powerful Pokémon. He has at least one of each Type. The problem is which ones am I going to use against him? He'll be even more difficult than I remember when he battled Minerva in the Whirl Cup. Perhaps Rillaboom and Copperajah will do. And I'll throw Weezing into the mix."

In the room Sora and his friends were staying in, he was going over his stragedy to win his battle against Chumley. He looked up Chumley's profile and saw what Pokémon he has.

"Man, this is even harder than I thought. Chumley has plenty of tough customers. The others are nothing to sneeze at," Sora said in his thoughts. He took out his Pokédex and he stroke his chin. "Maybe I'll go with Houndoom tomorrow; I know he plans to use Rillaboom against me. He'll also be useful against Copperajah if he plans to use him." Sora thought it over for a few minutes and he sent Melmetal to Professor Oak's lab in exchange for Houndoom.

On the very next day, the battles were officially underway. Gary, Minerva and Caesar had already won their battles and earned their points. They were moving on with the champsionships. Ethan and Silver was having their battle next. Ethan has taken the green position and Silver has taken the red position. Ethan knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle, but he could tell something was up with him.

 **"Our very next battle is about to begin! Ethan from New Bark Town versus Silver from Viridian City, only one of these two will be moving on since they have point each! Who will be stepping forward and who will be going home?"** The announcer asked. The randomizer activates and it goes on until it lands onto Silver. **"And it is Silver who will be making the very first move!"** Silver takes out a Pokéball first and Ethan follows. The referee raises both flags.

"Trainers! Choose your Pokémon and begin!" The referee instructed.

"Win this, Gengar!" Silver shouted. His Gengar gives a sinister laughter upon entry.

"Your time to shine, Noctowl!" Ethan called out as he threw his Pokéball and out his Noctowl flies.

 **"Silver first sends out Gengar and Ethan sends out Noctowl! Both Pokémon are at a disadvantage since their Types won't effect each other!"** The announcer announced.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" Silver ordered. Gengar fires Dark Puse to strike the owl Pokémon.

"Noctowl! Aerial Ace!" Ethan ordered. Noctowl dodges Gengar's Dark Pulse and dashes right at Gengar and lands a hit.

"Gengar! Another Dark Pulse!" Silver ordered. Gengar fires Dark Pulse to strike at the owl Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace again!" Ethan ordered. Noctowl darts right into Gengar.

"Gengar! Thunder Punch!" Silver ordered. Gengars fist emits electricity and lan

 **"Look at those sparks fly! Both of these young trainers are giving everything they have!** **I am at the edge of my seat just watching this!"** The announcer announced. Kris and Lyra were watching closely as the battle reaged on.

"Ethan. Please win this," Kris said.

"I know you can win it, Ethan," Lyra added. "Win it for Kris." She turns to Lyra, blushing madly. "Don't even deny it, Kris. I know you're crushing on him, and he's doing the same for you, and you know he is. And I know you want what Sora and Kairi has. I saw it when Ethan caught when we were battling Attila and Hun." She playfully looked at her. "Am I right?" Kris can only smile.

"You're right, Lyra. I do like Ethan. No. I love Ethan," Kris admitted. "And I'll admit, I do want what Sora and Kairi has. I want to have the same kind of relationship as they do. And I'm going to admit, I have been jealous of those two sincce they're so close and open with each other." Lyran smiled.

"You could just tell him. Ethan is never going to know unless you tell him," Lyra said. Kris thought for a moment and she knew Lyra was right, she would have to tell him. She decided to wait until the moment was right.

"Gengar! Another Thunder Punch!" Silver ordered.

"Noctowl! Extrasensory!" Ethan ordered. Gengar's fist emits electricity once again, but Gengar is caught in the hold. Noctowl then slams Gengar down to the ground. The referee raises the green flag.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan has taken down Silver's Gengar like it was no problem! Silver is going to have to think of something new if he wants to stay in this tournament!"** The announcer announced. Silver calls back his Gengar and takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Venusaur!" Silver shouted. The Pokéball opens and his Venusaur slams onto the ground.

"Venusaur!" Silver's Venusaur roars.

 **"Silver's second Pokémon is his Venusaur! Silver has put himself in a real disposition since Noctowl is a Flying Type and Venusaur is a Grass Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Noctowl! Extrasensory!" Ethan ordered.

"Venusaur! Power Whip!" Silver ordered. Venusaur extracts his vines and smacks Notowl hard on the mark. Ethan was shocked when he witnessed this. Notowl fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Silver has taken down Noctowl and now both trainers has two left to use! Which one will Ethan use against Venusaur?"** The announcer asked. Ethan took out his next Pokéball and tosses it.

"It's your turn now, Mamoswine!" The Pokéball opens and his Mamoswine stomps onto the ground.

 **"Ethan has sent out a Mamoswine! This Pokémon is a good match-up when it comes to Ice Types, but at the same time, it's at a disadvantage because it's also a Ground Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Venusaur! Power Whip!" Silver ordered.

"Mamoswine! Ice Beam!" Ethan ordered.

Venusaur attempt to strike Mamoswine with his vines when Mamoswine blocks it with Ice Beam, freezing the vines. Venusaur retracts them.

 **"Ethan blocks Venusaur's Power Whip with its Ice Beam! This is getting even more intense!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Ice Fang!" Ethan ordered. Mamoswine charges towards Venusaur with its tusks emitting ice to land a hit.

"Venusaur! Stomping Tantrum!" Silver ordered. Venusaur stomps onto the ground, making a tremor. Mamoswine is affected a little, but Mamoswine lifts Venusaur and tosses the seed Pokémon into the air. Venusaur lands onto the ground.

"Now fire Ice Beam!" Ethan ordered. Mamoswine gives Venusaur a chilling Ice Beam and freezes Venusaur good. Venusaur was cold and is down for the count. The referee raises the green flag.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan remains to be in the lead with two to one! But how long is that going to last? Only one way to see, folks!"** The announcer announced. Silver takaes out his last Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Feraligatr!" Silver called out. When the Pokéball opens, his Feraligatr roars upon entry.

 **"Silver's final Pokémon is his Feraligatr!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he was saving that one for last," Ethan said in his thoughts.

"Feraligatr! Slash!" Silver ordered.

"Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Ethan ordered. Mamoswine's tusks emits ice as it charges towards Feraligatr. Feraligatr lands a slash onto Mamoswine, but it wasn't done yet. Mamoswine makes a move towards Feraligatr again, but Silver was ready for him.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Silver ordered. Feraligatr fires Hydro Pump, striking Mamoswine, dealing heavy damage due to Mamoswine's weakness to water. Mamoswine was down and out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Ethan is down to his last Pokémon! Only one of them is going to take a step forward!"** The announcer announced. Ethan had taken out his last Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Typhlosion!" Ethan shouted. Typhlosion flares up upon entry.

 **"Ethan's final Pokémon is his Typhlosion! I wonder what could be going through his head sending out this Fire Type when Feraligatr has the Type advantage this time?"** The announcer announced.

"You do know your Typhlosion is at a disadvantage, don't you?" Silver reminded him. "My Feraligatr is more than a match for that pathetic weakling!"

"So, you said. My Typhlosion has a fire not even water can put out; his spirit!" Ethan said.

Silver scoffed, "Spirit? What good would that do?"

"You're about to see for yourself, Silver! Typhlosion! Swift!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fires Swift right right Feraligatr and took the hit of Swift. "Now use Flame Charge!" Typhlosion charges right at Feraligatr while covered in flames.

"Feraligatr! Put out that fire with Hydro Pump!" Silver ordered. Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump to strike at Typhlosion, but he just shifted from the water's path. Feraligatr tried again but Typhlosion did the same thing.

 **"Unbelieveable! Typhlosion has shifted with each Hydro Pump fired! What is he planning?!"** The announcer asked.

Typhlosion lands a direct hit onto Feraligatr. The crocodilian Pokémon wasn't going to give up that easily and neither was Silver.

"Feraligatr! Slash now!" Silver ordered. Feraligatr ran towards Typhlosion to land a hit on Tyhlosion.

"Dodge it!" Ethan called out. Thyphlosion quickly avoids the attack. "Now use Flame Charge again!" Typhlosion lands another Flame Charge, but much faster this time. Typhlosion's speed went up from each use. "Now use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion fires Flamethrower on the mark, causing some burns. Silver was at awe when he was witnessing the spirit Ethan was just talking about.

"So, this is it. Could this be the connection between Pokémon and trainers? Maybe, that kid Sora and that dragon trainer Lance were right along. How could I have been so blind to see it? If so, then I'm going to need even more training," Silver said in his thoughts. When the flames subsided, Feraligatr was still standing, but steaming from Typhlosion's attack.

 **"Wow! Feraligatr is still standing on its feet after taking such assault from its opponent? Is it able to keep going or is it all over?"** The announcer asked. Feraligatr fell to the ground out of exhaustion. The referee raises the green flag.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle Typhlosion wins! Ethan wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan has not only earned his one point, but he is now moving on towards the champsionships!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roars with enthusiasm as he had won. Kris was especially proud of her crush for winning and moving on. After the cleanup crew were finished, the battle between Sora and Chumley was about to begin. Sora knew it wasn't going to be easy since dealing with Rillaboom, but he had to do his best. Chumley knew that as well. Sora has retaken his spot as the green trainer and Chumley has taken his spot as the red trainer. **"And now, the battle between Sora from Pallet Town and Chumley from Postwick is about to begin!"** Many of the girls from Sora's fanclub were cheering for Sora to win. **"And judging by the support from his own fanclub, he is clearly the favorite in this battle!"** Sora chuckled nervously as Kairi rolled her eyes. Once both trainers had taken their positions, the randomizer goes off. It goes on until Sora is selected. **"Sora will be making the first choice in this battle!"** Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it.

"Go! Houndoom!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Houndoom howls upon entry. Chumley grinned as he was expecting this.

"I was hoping it was going to be a Dark Type you send out," Chumley said. He takes out his Pokéball. "Go! Weezing!" The Pokéball opens and his Galaraian Weezing emerges from it. Sora knew a Fairy Type Pokémon has the edge in battle since Houndoom is a Dark Type, but being a Fire Type has it's help.

 **"Sora has chosen Houndoom and Chumley has chosen a Weezing; a Galarian Weezing to be exact!"** The announcer asked.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Flamethrower fired Flamethrower right at Weezing.

"Dodge and use Fairy Wind!" Chumley ordered. Weezing blew a pink glittering wind right at Houndoom.

"Dodge!" Sora called out. Houndoom avoids the Fairy Wind.

 **"A close one for Houndoom's part!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Houndoom comes right Weezing with his fangs emitting fire. Houndoom lands a hit onto Weezing.

 **"Weezing is starting to feel the burn from that Fire Fang! Can Weezing last for long out there?"** The announcer asked.

"Weezing! Dazzling Gleam!" Chumley ordered. Weezing makes an orb of rainbow energy and sends it right at Houndoom.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Sora ordered. Houndoom avoids Dazzling Gleam and sends Dark Pulse and it struck Weezing on the spot. "Now finish it off with Fire Fang!" Houndoom came right towards Weezing lands a feiry bite. Weezing falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Weezing is unable to battle! Houndoom wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has taken the lead in this battle! How will Chumley make a comeback against this young tyke?"** The announcer asked. Chumley calls back Weezing and takes out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Copperajah!" Chumley shouted. Copperajah trumpets upon entry.

 **"Chumley has sent out his Copperajah! Sora has the advantage since Houndoom is a Fire Type Pokémon! How will Copperajah be able to turn it around after dealing with Rebecca's Marowak?"** The announcer asked.

"I think I know," Sora said to himself. He remembered the battle well. "Copperajah knows High Horsepower and that can do loads of damage when it hits Houndoom. Gotta plan this right or else, it's lights out for Houndoom."

"Copperajah! High Horsepower!" Chumley ordered. Copperajah's body glows with an orange aura and charges towards the dark hound Pokémon.

"I knew it! Houndoom! Dodge it when Copperajah is close enough!" Sora called out. Houndoom stood his ground as the elephant-like Pokémon was getting closer.

 **"What could Sora be planning to do?! Copperajah is approaching Houndoom so fast!"** The announcer announced. Once Copperajah was close enough, Houndoom moves to the right.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Houndoom fired Flamethrower, causing heavy burning damage to Copperajah. This maneuver has caught Chumley completley by surprise.

 **"Copperajah has fallen victim into a trap set up by Sora! Chumley must be kicking himself for letting this happen!"** The announcer announced.

"Quite the opposite. That was a clever move, taking advantage of Copperajah's size and speed, Sora," Chumley complimented. "It's not going to happen again, Sora. Copperajah! Revenge!" Copperajah's eyes glows orange and his trunk emits an orange energy and smacks Houndoom hard.

 **"Houndoom had taken a pretty bad hit with Copperajah's Revenge! How much can Houndoom take?"** The announcer asked.

"Houndoom!" Sora and Kairi both gasped. Houndoom struggles to get back up on his paws. Sora calls back Houndoom.

"Sorry Houndoom, but you need to rest up for a while," Sora said. He looked over to Pikachu. "You're up, Pikachu. You overcome Copperajah with your speed."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu enters the battlefield.

 **"Sora has called back Houndoom and sends in Pikachu! How can Pikachu overcome this large Pokémon?"** The announcer asked.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield, going around Copperajah.

 **"Pikachu is running around Copperajah and I am getting dizzy just from watching all the running,"** the announcer announced.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora oordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt, shocking Copperajah. The large pachyderm Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Copperajah is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora remains in the lead and Chumley is down to one Pokémon left to use!"** The announcer announced. Chumley call back Copperajah and he took out his next Pokéball.

"I know just the one to use," Chumley said. He tosses his Pokéball. "Go! Rillaboom!" Rillaboom bangs on his drum once again when let out to battle.

 **"Rillaboom entertains us once again with a jamming drum solo! I wonder if Rillaboom knows the beats to In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida,"** the announcer announced.

"Rillaboom! Drum Beating!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom bangs on the drum and roots emerges from the ground.

"Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu ran across the battlefield to avoid the roots.

 **"Looks like Pikachu is in a real tassle when trying to avoid Rillaboom's attack! Can Pikachu hope to outrun them?!"** The announcer asked.

Pikachu got struck by the roots and goes flying.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu!" Sora called out.

"That was great, Rillaboom! Leaf Storm!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom sends creates a storm of leaves and Pikachu gets caught in it.

 **"Pikachu is really flying in that Leaf Storm!"** The announcer announced. Pikachu fell down to the ground. Pikachu tries to get back up, but fell back down to down. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Rillaboom wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora is down to two left in reserve! Is he going to send Houndoom back out, or will he be sending out another one of his Pokémon?"** The announcer asked. Sora takes out his Pokéball.

"Back to action, Houndoom!" Sora shouted. Houndoom is let back out and he still hadn't recovered from his battle with Copperajah.

 **"Sora sends Houndoom back out to battle against Rillaboom! Can Houndoom keep going after battling against Copperajah or is it still tender from battling Copperajah?"** The announcer asked.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Houndoom fires Flamethrower to strike at Rillaboom. Chumley knew it was a desperate move to finish it quick.

"Rillaboom! Drum Beating!" Chumley ordered. Rillaboom bangs on the drum again, but in a different rhythm. The roots forms a protective shield and the flames did nothing but leave some singes.

 **"Rillaboom has saved itself by usiing those roots as a protective shield!"** The announcer announced. Rillaboom bangs the drum again and the roots heads straight to Houndoom.

"Dodge it, Houndoom! Hurry!" Sora called out. Houndoom tried to dodge it, but the roots came too fast and smacks Houndoom. The dark hound Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Rillaboom wins!" The referee announced.

 **"What an upset for Sora! He lost two of his Pokémon to Chumley's RIllaboom! Now Sora has only one left to use! Which one is going to be next?!"** The announcer exclaimed. Sora thought for a moment.

"I could use Typhlosion out there, but those roots are just too thick for fire attacks. I still have Gliscor. His claws can do some serious work on those if the need comes," Sora said in his thoughts. He calls back Houndoom.

"I know Sora has another that can have the advantage over Rillaboom. I'm ready for anything he can throw at me!" Chumley said in his thoughts. Sora takes out his next Pokéball.

"Go! Gliscor!" Sora called out as Gliscor has taken to the skies.

 **"Sora's final Pokémon is his Gliscor! This should do him some good since Gliscor is a Flying Type!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he had another Flying Type to use against Rillaboom. I should watch my step all the same," Chumley said in his thoughts.

"Gliscor! Move in with Night Slash!" Sora ordered. Gliscor dove down to swipe at Rillaboom. Chumley wasn't going to have it.

"Dodge it, Rillaboom!" Chumley shouted. Rillaboom dodges the attack, but Rillaboom is tired from the times he used Drum Beating.

 **"Rillaboom manages to avoid Gliscor's Night Slash, but it appears to be tired from the previous times Drum Beating was used!"** The announcer announced.

"Rillaboom must have used more energy than I thought from those attacks; even when reflecting. And that Leaf Storm on Pikachu helped out a bit. I have to end this battle quickly as possible," Chumley said to himself.

"Gliscor! Use Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Gliscor dove down again to swipe at Rillaboom.

"Dodge it, Rillaboom! Quickly!" Chumley shouted. Rillaboom ran across the battlefield with the fang scorprion Pokémon in hot pursuit.

 **"It looks like Rillaboom is trying to outrun Gliscor just by running, but it doesn't seems to be working since Gliscor is gaining fast!"** The announcer announced. Gliscor struck Rillaboom on the mark. **"Ooh! That has to hurt! Gliscor has caught up with Rillaboom and land a serious hit onto it!"** Gliscor flies back in the air.

"That's the way, Gliscor!" Sora cheered.

"Way to go!" Kairi added.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi chirped.

"Rillaboom! Are you okay?" Chumley asked. He got his answer when Rillaboom got back up on his feet. Rillaboom pounds on his chest

 **"Rillaboom isn't calling it quits just yet! And neither is Chumley! Sora may be in for the toughest battle yet!"** The announcer announced.

"Gliscor! Earthquake!" Sora ordered. Gliscor stomps onto the ground, causing the whole stadium to shake.

"Hold your ground!" Chumley shouted. Rillaboom did his best to hold on, but he couldn't since the whole place was shaking.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Sora ordered. Gliscor got close to Rillaboom and swiped his claws into a huge X and across Rillaboom. The ape-like Pokémon fell to the ground. Rillaboom tries to get back up, but he didn't have enough energy to keep going and he fell to the ground out of exhaustion. THe referee raises the green flag.

"Rillaboom is unable to battle! Gliscor wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And it's Sora is going to be moving on towards the championship round since Sora has earned the most points in the Round Robin Round!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roars as they all were happy that Sora had won. Chumley helps Rillaboom on his feet and smiled.

"You did great, Rillaboom. You always come through for me win or lose," Chumley said kindly. Rillaboom also smiled. He walked up to Sora and shook his hand. "Concragulations on your win, Sora. You deserve it."

"Thanks a lot, Chumley. You did pretty good too," Sora said. Both trainers shook hands and smiled. Rebecca was bummed about not being able to move on, but all the same, she was glad that she got to battle Sora.

With the Round Robin section of the tournament concluded, the group head down to the Pokémon Center to celebrate in the messhall. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine all toasted Sora for his success.

"This is like the Indigo Plataeu all over again. Sora made it all the way to the final round and won it. You think it's going to be like that again?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know about that, Sophocles," Terra said.

"He's right. He has to face his next opponents to get there first," Aqua added.

"I know he will. He's going to win it," Ventus said.

"Ven," Terra and Aqua both said.

"Come on, let the kid have faith in me," Sora said. "I got to the top because I worked hard for it. We're going to see if my hard work is going to pay off."

"That's the Sora I know and love," Kairi said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, making him blush. Sora blushes as the girls all look th couple sweetly.

After the celebration was over and done with, the remaining trainers all gathered to see who will be facing who in the champsionship rounds.

"Attention, everyone!" Nurse Joy called to the trainers. "To those who are partcipating for the first time, this section of the tournament will permit you to use all six of your Pokémon, commencing a full team battle. When three of your Pokémon are takien down, then there will be a fifteen minute recess for trainers to rest up their strength. The battlefields shall be a choice of a Rock Field, a Water Field, a Grass Field, or an Ice Field. The chosen battlefield will be decided once the battling trainers have been decided!" Everyone took this to heart as the computer has set up the mugshots of the remaining finalsts. The trainers are then shuffled randomly as it has been decided. Ethan is having his battle first as Caesar is having his afterwards. Minerva is at the last battle taking place, but what surprised Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Alolan nine is Sora is having his battle against Gary.

"No way," Ventus said.

"Your next opponent is Gary," Kiawe said.

"I knew it was going to come down to this," Gary said from behind. Sora turned to his rival.

"Yeah, so did I," Sora said. "We both agreed to show everything we've got when we do end up battling each other."

"Yes, we did," Gary agreed. "I plan to throw everything I have right at you, Sora. And I plan to be the champsion of the Johto Pokémon League."

"Well, you have to beat me first to earn that title," Sora said.

"That's the idea," Gary said.

 **Sora takes his first steps into the finals of the Johto Pokémon League and he is faced up against his oldest rival Gary. Will Sora beat Gary and move right on or will Gary beat him and rub it in his face? Just wait and see what happens next!**


	197. Sora vs Gary

**Episode 197: Sora vs Gary**

Night has come as Sora prepares for his battle against Gary. He did some research his rival and he was amazed by how many Pokémon he had caught during his journey in Kanto and Johto. Unlike Sora, he doesn't have any Pokémon that came from the Alola region; but all the same, he has one of each Type.

"Man, this is going to be way tougher than I think it is," Sora said. "I can't lose my cool. I have to give it everything I have. It' time to bury the hatchet once and for all," Sora said. Kairi stirs awake and sees Sora on the computer.

"Sora," she yawned. He turned to see his girlfriend.

"It's late, Kairi. Go back to sleep."

"I should be saying that to you, Sora," Kairi told him. She approaches him. "You should rest up since you're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

"I know. I just wanna be ready for anything Gary is going to throw my way in our match tomorrow. And I can bet a million bucks he's doing the same thing," Sora said. Kairi sighed and took Sora by the shoulder.

"Come to bed, Sora. You're going to end up with gray hair at your age if you keep obsessing over this," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I," Sora said before she placed her right index finger on his lips.

"No buts, Sora. You need your sleep now, mister," Kairi said. Before he could argue back, she gave her boyfriend a stern and serious look on her face. He knew better than to argue with her when he knows she's right.

"Okay, okay. You win," Sora said, caving in. He turns off the computer and climbs into bed. As they got to bed, Kairi clings to him once again.

"Better?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora responded.

"Good. Now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," Kairi said. The couple kisses each other goodnight and they drifted off to sleep.

In his own room, Gary was going over a stragedy for his battle against Sora. He would have his battle with Sora back in the Indigo Plateau if Edgar hadn't already eliminated him from the tournament.

"After seeing Sora battle his way during the current tournament and the Indigo Plateau, he is not going to be as easy to beat. I wouldn't think it if I ended up battling him back then," Gary said. He sighes. "I may have more Pokémon than he does, but he's got some plenty of strong ones. That purple Ultra Beast, that Melmetal, and that one Pokémon he used against that one Ultra Beast are especially on my list of Pokémon to look out for. If he uses that one against me, he'll just use one of those discs to change its Types. I better plan that one carefully and hope for the best." Gary yawned and sets off for bed as soon as he logged off. He climbed into bed and he stares into the ceiling. "I know I can win against Sora, but how come I feel so uneasy?" Gary stayed awake for a few more minutes until he closes his eyes and fell right to sleep. He had to remember Blue's talk from way earlier.

On the very next morning, Sora has made the choice for his battle against Gary. He exchanged Meganium, Typhlosion, Gliscor, Houdoom, Feraligatr, for Kangaskhan, Charizard, Primeape, Naganadel, and Snorlax. He looked over to Pikachu.

"I know you're technically out of your own Pokéball, but I'm going have to send yours back to Professor Oak's lab," Sora said.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I consider you the mst valuable part of the team, but you're gonna have to sit this one out. For one thing, Rillaboom did a real number on you on that last battle," Sora said. Pikachu knew Sora was right since he needed more rest after that battle with Chumley. Sora made his decision and chose Silvally for his upcoming battle. "There. Done." Kairi asked for Sora's Pokédex and she exchanged Raichu, Abra, Lycanroc, and Miltank for Seel, Sunflora, Ribombee, and Misdreavus. With his decision made, the group were approached by Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill.

"Hey Sora," Riku greeted.

"Hey Riku, Naminé," Sora greeted back.

"Came here to root for you, Sora," Naminé said.

"Thanks, you guys. I appreciate it," Sora said.

"We watched you battle hard. Think you have what it takes to best Gary?" Riku asked.

"I know I do," Sora said. Riku smiled and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Then, get out there and show this guy what you've got," Riku said. Sora nodded and he got ready for the upcoming battle.

Later, Ethan and Caesar had already won their battles. Ethan battled on the Ice Field and Caesar battled on the Water Field. Delia, Kairi's parents, grandmother, Professor Oak, the Alolan nine, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Terram and Aqua are seated among the spectators as Kairi and Ventus are with Sora. Kairi has Jigglypuff, Seel, Sunflora, Misdreavus, and Ribombee out to cheer Sora on.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Our next battle is about to begin! Coming on the red corner is Gary Oak from Pallet Town! Coming in from the green corner is Sora Ketchum also from Pallet Town! Gary Oak is the grandson of the famous Pokémon researcher Professor Samuel Oak! It's Professor Oak's grandson against the champian of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League! This battle might go either way in this bout!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roars with anticipation for an epic battle to watch. Gary's cheerleaders makes a return to root for Gary even after he had ditched them when he started his journey in the Johto region.

"This is it," Kiawe said.

"This battle should decide things between those two once and for all," Sophocles said.

"I would have to agree, Sophocles," Illima said. "Gary is nothing to sneeze at during a battle."

"Hard to believe it's your grandkid out there," Yuuta said.

"Indeed. Sora and Gary both worked hard to get this far and now we're going to see how much it has paid off during that time," Professor Oak said. Delia and Mirei both had cameras out to capture the moment. "But I do wonder what is going through my grandson's mind just now."

 **"Now let's see which battlefield our two competitors will be fighting on!"** The announcer announced. The randommizer goes off and the Rock Field is selected. **"And it's a Rock Field!"** The battlefield is formatted into a Rock Field. **"It's time to see who shall be first to decide!"** The randomizer goes off. Many of the girls in Sora's fanclub starts cheering for Sora hardily.

"Go! Gary!" One man called out, before the girls batted him silly.

"SHUT UP!" The girls hissed.

"Ow! How dedicated can a bunch of girls get?" The man wheezed. The randomizer selects Gary to choose first.

 **"And it's Gary Oak who will be making the first move! Which Pokémon will Gary be sending out first?"** The announcer asked. Gary takes out a Pokéball and tosses it.

"Nidoqueen! I choose you!" Gary shouted as his Nidoqueen enters the battlefield. Sora took out his Safari Ball and threw it.

"Go right in, Kangaskhan!" Sora shouted as his Kangaskhan enters the fray.

 **"Gary has chosen Nidoqueen and Sora has chosen Kangaskhan! Both of these young trainers are starting out in a big way!"** The announcer announced.

"Nidoqueen! Rock Smash!" Gary ordered. Nidoqueen slams her fist into the rocky battlefield and sends rocks and they pelt Kangaskhan. The kangaroo-like Pokémon endured the hit to the best of her abilities.

 **"Gary is making very good use of that battlefield! Those rocks are doing a number on Kangaskhan!"** The announcer announced.

"Kangaskhan! Move out of the way of those rocks!" Sora called out. Kangaskhan heads to the right.

 **"Kangaskhan has managed to avoid Nidoqueen's Rock Smash! But for how long?"** The announcer asked.

"Nidoqueen! Go after it!" Gary instructed. Nidoqueen goes after Kangaskhan, but that was Sora was expecting.

"Kangaskhan! Dizzy Punch!" Sora ordered. Kangaskhan lands a punch with her fist giving off a pink energy. When the punch landed, Nidoqueen became confused.

 **"Sora has baited Nidoqueen into coming forward! And now Nidoqueen is confused!"** The announcer announced. Gary takes out Nidoqueen's Pokéball and calls Nidoqueen back. **"Gary is calling back into its Pokéball! Which one is Gary going to send out next?!"** Gary takes out his next Pokéball.

"Go! Magmortar!" Gary shouted. Magmortar has now entered the field with flames spurring from its arm parts.

 **"Gary has sent out his Magmortar! This shall be a red hot battle!"** The announcer announced.

"Calling back Nidoqueen to take off its confusion is a good move on his part," Professor Oak said.

"It sure was," Illima agreed. "He really isn't taking any chances with Sora."

"Magmortar! Use Heat Wave!" Gary ordered. Magmortar sends a gust of flames and it engulfs Kangaskhan. "Now use Fire Blast!" Magmortar fires Fire Blast and it strikes Kangaskhan on the spot and falls to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Gary has taken the lead in this battle! Can Sora hope to turn this around?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Kangaskhan and takes out his Beast Ball.

"You deserve a good rest, Kangaskhan," Sora said. "Not bad, Gary. But you're not getting out of the woods yet! Go! Naganadel!" The Beast Ball opens and his Naganadel spreads its wings upon entry.

 **"Sora has now sent out Naganadel! Naganadel is said to be one of the rumored Ultra Beasts! How will Gary be able to deal with something like this?"** The announcer asked.

"One of the Pokémon I was hoping he would send out. Magmortar! Fire Blast!" Gary ordered. Magmortar fires Fire Blast right at the purple Ultra Beast.

"Naganadel! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Naganadel avoids Fire Blast with such incredible speed. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Naganadel sends out a dragonish energy right towards Magmortar. The attack strikes the blast Pokémon hard.

 **"Naganadel is doing a serious number on Magmortar! How long will it hold on?"** The announcer asked.

"Heat Wave!" Gary ordered. Magmortar fires Heat Wave right at the Ultra Beast, but Naganadel dodges it again.

"That was a nice dodge, Naganadel! Now use Sludge Wave!" Sora ordered. Naganadel sends out a wave of sludge and it strikes Magmortar, causing it to suffer some poisoning. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Naganadel slashes right at Magmortar. The blast Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Naganadel wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora starts to make an early comeback against Gary! Can Sora keep it up?!"** The announcer questioned. Gary calls back his Magmortar and takes out his next Pokéball.

"Go! Nidoqueen!" Gary shouted. Nidoqueen returns to the battlefield.

 **"Gary has sent Nidoqueen back out! He has seriously done his homework since Nidoqueen is a Ground Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Naganadel. **"Sora is switching Pokémon now! Which one is he going to send out now?"** He takes out his next Pokéball and throws it.

"Go! Primeape!" Sora shouted. Primeape wearing his P-1 Grand Prix championship belt.

 **"Sora has sent out his Primeape! The fur is going to fly with this Pokémon if angered the right way!"** The announcer announced.

"Primeape! Stomping Tantrum!" Sora ordered. Primeape stomps the ground, making the whole battlefield shake.

"Nidoqueen! Jump!" Gary shouted. Nidoqueen uses her tail to jump out of the way.

 **"Nidoqueen has taken to the air to avoid Primeape's Stomping Tantrum!"** The announcer announced.

"Hyper Beam!" Gary ordered. Nidoqueen fired Hyper Beam and it strikes the pig monkey Pokémon and ended up being knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Nidoqueen wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Nidoqueen has taken down Primeape with a powerful Hyper Beam! Sora has lost two of his Pokémon and he will have to think of something if he wants to stay in the finals!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Primeape and takes out his Priemier Ball.

"I was going to save you for later, but since this is Gary we're dealing with, this is as good as it's going to be," Sora said, throwing the Priemier Ball. "Go! Silvally!" Silvally lets out a loud roar upon entry.

 **"Sora's fourth Pokémon is his Silvally; a Pokémon that is rumored to have an artificial origin to battle against these Ultra Beasts! Let's see how this Pokémon can put a handle on Gary's Nidoqueen!"** The announcer announced.

"The Pokémon he used against Celesteela. Silvally looks strong enough, so it won't be easy to beat. I need to work hard to take it down!" Gary said. "Nidoqueen! Mega Punch!" Nidoqueen rushes to land a punch on the sythentic Pokémon.

"Silvally! Dodge and use Crush Claw!" Sora ordered. Silvally raises its claw to swipe right at Nidoqueen. Silvally swipes right at the drill Pokémon and it causes some serious damage.

 **"Silvally has done some heavy damage with that Crush Claw! How will Gary respond?"** Yhe announcer asked.

"Nidoqueen! Hyper Beam!" Gary ordered.

"Silvally! Dodge and use Air Slash!" Sora ordered. Nidoqueen fires Hyper Beam and Silvally jumps out of the way.

 **"Silvally has made quite a jump to avoid that Hyper Beam!"** The announcer announced. Silvally fires Air Slash and it strikes Nidoqueen hard. **"And now it makes its mark with that Air Slash!"**

"Multi-Attack!" Sora ordered. Silvally jumps and darts right at Nidoqueen with its claws out. When the attack lands, Nidoqueen heads right into a rock pillar and was instantly knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Silvally wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's two more Pokémon Gary had lost to Sora! Could Professor Oak's grandson be losing his touch?"** The announcer asked. Gary calls back Nidoqueen.

"Silvally is much stronger than I remember. How was Sora able to tame that behemoth? I got no choice but to let out my big guns," Gary said, taking out another Pokéball. "Go, Blastoise!" The Pokéball opens and lets out the starter Pokémon he got from his grandfather.

 **"Gary's third Pokémon is his Blastoise!"** The announcer announced. **"Will Blastoise avenge its fallen comrade's honor or fall victim to Silvally's wrath?"**

"I had a feeling he was going to go with Blastoise in this. I know for certain he's much stronger than Sora's Blastoise," Mallow said.

"I agree, Mallow. Blastoise is Gary's strongest Pokémon. Even with Silvally aiding him, Sora isn't going to find this easy," Professor Oak stated.

"I just hope this one doesn't Mega Evolve just like Edgar's can," Lillie said.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fired his powerful water attack from his cannons.

 **"Blastoise starts things up with a powerful Hydro Pump attack!"** The announcer announced.

"Silvally! Dodge!" Sora called out. Silvally dodges just by jumping from one rock to another. Blastoise blasts the rocks, but Silvslly avoids it every time Blastoise fired.

 **"Wow! Silvally is avoiding Blastoise's attacks just by jumping from one rock onto another! Gary is really having a hard time with this Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Gary calls back Blastoise since he remembered the Memory Discs to change Silvally's Type from a Normal Type into either an Electric Type or a Grass Type. He takes out his next Pokéball.

"Go! Arcanine!" Gary shouted. Arcanine makes a howl upon entry.

 **"Gary's fifth Pokémon is his Arcanine! What is he planning to do with Arcanine?"** The announcer questioned.

"Arcanine! Flame Charge!" Gary ordered. Arcanine charges towards Silvally while covered in flames. Arcanine lands a hit onto Silvally. "Flame Charge again!" Arcanine lands another hit onto Silvally.

 **"Arcanine lands two Flame Charges at once to build up its speed! How will Sora be able to catch up with the speed of this majestic Pokémon?"** The announcer asked. Sora has no choice, but to use a Memory Disc to counter Arcanine. He took out his Ground Memory and tosses.

"Here!" Sora shouted. Silvally has turned into a Ground Type Pokémon!

 **"Now Silvally is a Ground Type!"** The announcer announced and Gary grinned.

"I was hoping you would do that," Gary said, calling back Arcanine. He throws his Blastoise's Pokéball. "Go! Blastoise!" Blastoise is sent back out.

 **"Gary has sent Blastoise back out to deal with Silvally again! And withSilvally being a Ground Type, it has a weakness to water!"** The announcer announced.

"Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump and it struck Silvally before it could avoid it. Silvally was washed into the water attack and smacks into a huge rock pillar. Gary was certain it was enough to bring Silvally down, but he couldn't even be more wrong, because Silvally stood back up on its feet, but weakly.

 **"I was certain that Hydro Pump was enough to take out Silvally, but it's still not going down that easily!"** The announcer announced.

"It actually held on?!" Gary exclaimed.

"Silvally! Air Slash!" Sora ordered. Silvally fires Air Slash right at the shellfish Pokémon and it took the hit. "Now use Crush Claw!" Silvally comes at Blastoise again to land a powerful hit.

"Blastoise! Rapid Spin!" Gary ordered. Blastoise withdrew in its shell and span around. The attack lands a brutal blow and it was enough to finally bring Silvally down. The referee raises the red flag.

"Silvally is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Gary Oak has taken half of Sora's team! It looks like Gary is going to grab that victory, unless Sora takes out what's left of Gary's team and fast!"** The announcer announced.

Both trainers recall their Pokémon as they could get some rest for fifteen minutes. Ventus's cheeks puffed up.

"What's up with you, Sora? You're supposed to be in it!" Ventus huffed. "You're going to lose if you keep going like that!"

"Oh, come on, Ven. You know me better than that," Sora said. He ruffled his cousin's head. "Gary is giving me a real run for my money just like I knew he was going to."

"You were right to look into it last night, but you don't seem to be worried, Sora," Kairi pointed out.

"Gary did his homework just like I always knew he would. I think I might have some ways to get around him if I play my cards right," Sora said.

Kairi and Ventus wondered what Sora has in mind for Gary, but it should sound interesting.

"Sora is already behind and it's only the frst half," Sophocles said.

"He'll make a comeback soon enough. He always does," Lana said.

"Lana's right. He made it this far to get here and I knw he's going to again. Kairi and Ven are thinking the same thing," Lillie said.

Terra and Aqua both agreed with Lillie and they rememered how hard Sora battled since getting into the Indigo Plataeu finals and coming out on top and battled some tough trainers to get there. Fifteen minutes had come and went as both Sora and Gary retook their positions.

 **"Welcome back! And to those who are just joining us on TV, Gary Oak is leading with four Pokémon left and Sora is down to three! And now this round shall conclude the battle to see if Gary is going to make it further or will it be Sora! We are going have to wait and see!"** The announcer announced. Sora and Gary both took out a Pokéball to continue the battle. The referee raises both flags.

"Resume the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Go! Arcanine!" Gary shouted. Arcanine renters the battle.

"Throw your weight around, Snorlax!" Sora shouted as Snorlax is let out to battle.

 **"Gary has sent Arcanine back out and Sora has sent out Snorlax! Does Arcanine have much enrgy left after the battle with Silvally or is it too tired to keep going?"** The announcer asked.

"Arcanine! Flame Charge!" Gary ordered. Arcanine charges right towards Snorlax to land a burning hit.

"Snorlax! Heavy Slam!" Sora ordered. Snorlax jumps into the air and comes down hard. Arcanine easily avoids it due to the increased speed.

 **"Snorlax is just no match for Arcanine's splended speed! I think Gary is planning to finish this quick!"** The announcer announced.

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Gary ordered. Arcanine ran towards Snorlax to land a hit.

"Snorlax! A quick Hyper Beam!" Sora shouted. Gary was caught off by what Sora had just said; the same for Kairi and Ventus. Snorlax quickly ducks out of the way and sat back up and fired Hyper Beam as fast as a whip and lands a heavy damaging blow on the canine Pokémon. Arcanine was taking down and the referee raises the green flag.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" The referee announced.

 **"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it, but Snorlax has quickly ducked out of the path of Arcanine's Extreme Speed and fired Hyper Beam so very fast! And I thought Melmetal, Silvally and Naganadel were surprising!"** The announcer announced. Gary was surprised by the sight.

"No way. Arcanine is one of the fastest Pokémon I have. I didn't think a Snorlax could move faster than Arcanine could," Gary said, calling Arcanine back. "He's no the only one with some tricks." He took out another Pokéball. "Go! Scizor!" His Scizor buzzes upon entry.

 **"Gary's fifth Pokémon is his Scizor! Will this speed demon make up for Arcanine's loss or will fall too?"** The announcer asked. Sora took out Snorlax's Pokéball to call him back, but Gary suspected that he would.

"Scizor! Pursuit!" Gary ordered. Scizor launches itself atSnorlax and fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Scizor wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Scizor has taken down Snorlax and now Sora is down to two Pokémon left!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Beast Ball and threw it.

"Back to action, Naganadel!" Sora called out. Naganadel emerges from its Beast Ball and glares right at Scizor.

 **"Naganadel is sent back out! What reason could Naganadel could be back out since Poison Type attacks has zero effect on Steel Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Naganadel! Dragon Pulse!" Naganadel sends out Dragon Pulse and it takes the form of a dragon's head.

"Scizor! Dodge and use Swift!" Gary ordered. Scizor avoids Naganadel's attack and fired Swift right at Naganadel, striking the Ultra Beast hard.

"Naganadel! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Naganadel fired Thunderbolt, shocking Scizor and causing paralysis.

 **"Scizor has become paralyzed from Naganadel's Thunderbolt! Is Gary going to switch Pokémon or is he going to keep Scizor out on the battlefield?"** The announcer asked.

"Scizor! Metal Claw!" Gary ordered. Scizor flew right towards Naganadel with its pincers giving off a metallic glow.

"Naganadel! Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Naganadel's claws emitting a dark purple aura and swiped right Scizor. The evolved form of Scyther's speed and timing was robbed due to its paralysis.

 **"Uh-oh! Scizor's paralysis has taken its toll!"** The announcer announced.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Naganadel sends out another Thunderbolt and deals lots of damage. Scizor fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Naganadel wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now both Gary and Sora are down to two Pokémon each! Those two are giving it everything they've got! Will Gary send his Blastoise back out or will he send another one to use?"** The announcer asked. Gary takes out another Pokéball and he throws it.

"Go! Golem!" Gary shouted. Gary's Golem makes an appearance on the battlefield, feeling right at home on the Rock Field.

 **"Gary's sixth Pokémon is his Golem! Gary has the advantage in Types since Ground Types overpowers Poison Types!"** The announcer announced.

"Golem! Use Rock Slide!" Gary ordered. Golem forms rocks above itself and sends them right at the Ultra Beast.

"Naganadel! Dodge and use Sludge Wave!" Sora ordered. Naganadel sends out Sludge Wave and it strikes Golem, causing it to be poisoned.

 **"Naganadel has landed a poisonous Sludge Wave onto Golem and now it's poisoned! How long can Golem last out there?!"** The announcer exclaimed.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Sora ordered. Naganadel flies right towards the megaton Pokémon to deal some damage.

"Golem! Use Rollout!" Gary ordered. Golem rolls into a ball and rolls right at Naganadel, dealing some damage.

 **"Ouch! Naganadel has taken a pretty bad hit from Golem's Rollout and it's going to hurt even more with each hit!"** The announcer announced.

"Naganadel! Full power Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Naganadel fires a much more Dragon Pulse and it quickly overwhelmed Golem. Golem fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Golem is unable to battle! Naganadel wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Gary is down to one Pokémon left! Will Sora find an easy win or will Gary eliminate Naganadel and his next Pokémon?"** The announcer asked. Gary calls back Golem and takes out Blastoise's Pokéball.

"Put this battle to an end, Blastoise!" Gary shouted. Blastoise has re-entered the battle.

 **"Now Blastoise is back out to play, Gary is eager to end this little game! And I don't doubt Sora is just as eager!"** The announcer announced.

"Better end this now," Sora said. "Naganadel! Thunderbolt!" Naganadel fires Thunderbolt to strike the large turtle Pokémon, but Gary wasn't phased by the attack Sora had launched.

"I figured he was gonna end it fast. It's going to win in my favor!" Gary said. "Blastoise! Dodge with Rapid Spin!" Blastoise withdraws into its shell and spins around.

 **"Blastoise has avoided Naganadel's Thunderbolt by using Rapid Spin! Sora must be disappointed how his plan has backfired!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fires a powerful Hydro Pump from its cannons and lands a blow onto Naganadel. The Ultra Beast had been knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Naganadel is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Wow! Sora is now down to one Pokémon! Can Sora hope to turn it around or is Gary going to earn his victory here and now?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Naganadel and takes out his last Pokéball.

"Looks like it's come down to you. I know you're going to make me proud one way or the other," Sora said. He throws his Pokéball. "Go! Charizard!" The Pokéball opens and Charizard fires Flamethrower right into the air.

 **"Sora's final Pokémon is his Charizard! Gary has once again gained the advantage point since Fire Type Pokémon won't fare against Water Type Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump right at the flame Pokémon.

"Charizard! Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Charizard flies out of the way and Hydro Pump misses its mark.

 **"Charizard just avoids Blastoise's attack just by flying! What a miraculous save!"** The announcer announced. Charizard fires Flamethrower right at Blastoise.

"Block it with Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fires Hydro Pump to block Flamethrower and it creates a steamy mist upon making contact.

 **"The combined attacks of water and fire has created a steamy mist! I am having a hard time seeing where Charizard is flying!"** The announcer announced. The mist begins to weaken as a glow is suddenly seen. **"Wait a minute! I think I'm seeing something! It think it's the flame at the tip of Charizard's tail!"** The mist completely vanishes. **"Charizard is still in the air!"**

"Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Charizard flew down to strike Blastoise. Charizard's wings smacks Blastoise hard. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Charizard swipes right at Blastoise.

 **"Charizard is really giving its all to Blastoise! How will Gary respond?"** The announcer asked.

"Blastoise! Water Pulse!" Gary ordered. Blastoise forms a ball of water and hurls it right at Charizard. When Water Pulse makes contact, Charizard fell to the ground, but it wasn't enough to bring down Charizard completely.

 **"Charizard was able to hold on after taking such a hit from Blastoise's Water Pulse! This battle is truly heating up!"** The announcer announced.

"Use Slash!" Sora ordered.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Gary ordered.

Both fully evolved starter Pokémon came at each other and gave each other a strike on the mark.

 **"Those two aren't backing down in an inch! How long can those two keep going?!"** The announcer asked.

"Again!" Sora and Gary shouted. Charizard and Blastoise gave each other the same attacks and with the same results. Charizard and Blastoise stare at each other before an aura has appeared on the both of them; red for Charizard with his flame burning even hotter than before; a blue aura surrounds Blastoise.

 **"Charizard and Blastoise's abilities, Blaze and Torrent has been activated! Now their Fire and Water Type attacks are increased tenfold!"** The announcer announced.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Blastoise fires Hydro Pump right towards Charizard.

"Dodge it and fire Flamethrower! Make it a big one!" Sora ordered. Charizard fires Flamethrower and it's much bigger and hotter than normal.

 **"Whew! Is it getting hot up here or is it the battlefield! Charizard is firing a much more powerful Flamethrower attack!"** The announcer announced. The flames were so hot, all of the rocks on the Rock Field began to melt like a stick of butter. **"Wait a minute! That Flamethrower is so hot, the whole battlefield is melting** **! It feels like we're close to the sun!"** Everyone was at awe.

Delia, Kairi's family, Professor Oak, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine were stunned by the sight of the melting rocks. Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Guil, Impidimp, Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Yugi, Zeraora, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Mai, and Serenity were also amazed. Yuuko, Susumo, and the families of their children's friends shared their amazement.

"Char!" Guil shouted.

Flamethrower strikes Blastoise hard and engulfs in flames. The flame burns passionately for a few moments until the flames subsided. Blastoise had some burns on its body and is still standing on its feet. Both Pokémon ended panting for a few moments before Blastoise has fallen on its lower shell. Gary was at a total loss for words when he witnessed his first and most powerful Pokémon had fallen victim to his rival's Pokémon. The referee raises the green flag.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has defeated Gary Oak! What a tremendous battle that was!"** The announcer announced.

Gary's cheerleaders were disappointed that he lost, but as for Gary himself; he just closed his eyes and smiled. He didn't even care that he had lost.

"So, this is how it ends," Gary said to himself. He calls back his Blastoise. He looked right at his Pokéball and kept smiling. "Thank you, Blastoise. You and the others battled hard and gave it everything you had. I couldn't ask for any better Pokémon other than you."

Delia and Mirei were ecstatic for Sora on his win. Professor Oak looked right at his grandson and smiled. Yuuta just looked at the Pokémon professor.

"Is something wrong, professor?" Yuuta said.

"No. Nothing is wrong," Professor Oak assured Kairi's father. "I just cannot believe how well Gary is taking this."

"What do you mean?" Yuuta asked.

"Gary had this rivalry with Sora for a very long time. He wanted to be number one in everything, even in a Pokémon battle. He even wanted your daughter's affection. I know deep down he considered Sora to be a friend, but he refuses to admit it," Professor Oak explained.

"Aren't you disappointed that he lost?" Yuuta asked.

"I am that Gary had lost, but at the same time I am proud of the both of them. Not one of them has considered giving up as an option. But I wonder what is going through my grandson's mind right now," Professor Oak said.

Several hours later, Gary is sitting by the same lake. Just then, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and the Pokémon had joined up with him. He turned to see them. They all had Sea-salt ice cream bars as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gary asked. Sora held one to Gary.

"Just for a friendly chat," Sora stated. Gary accepted the frozen treat and smiled.

"Is supposed to be ice cream?" Gary asked.

"It's pretty good," Sora said. Gary took Sora's word for it and took a bite of it. He was surprised how a combination of something salty and sweet could be so good.

"Wow. You're right, this is good," Gary said. "I can't believe I never tried this before."

"How are you taking it, Gary?" Riku asked. Gary turned to him.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You know what I mean. About losing to Sora. How are you taking it?" Riku asked. Gary could only smile.

"To be honest, I don't even care that I lost to him; not anymore," Gary said.

"If I recall correctly, there was a time you never wanted to lose to Sora. What made you change?" Naminé asked.

"The reason that I came down here in the Johto region was to do some soul searching. And along the way, a lot of thoughts flowed through my mind. I don't even know where I should even start," Gary said.

"What do you mean, Gary?" Sora asked.

"Ever since I lost to Edgar in the Indigo Plataeu, I began to have some thoughts, seeing you win it on TV just helped it. But there are some things that has been going on even before all that and all this," Gary said.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Like our days as little kids," Gary stated.

"Why bring that up?" Riku asked. Gary looked right at Sora as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"Remember that one rainy night when we were in that cabin?" Gary asked.

"That one night? Sure I do," Sora answered. "Why?"

"You even remember when I told you I wasn't scared of the lightning going off, right?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"I lied. I was," Gary said. This surprised Sora greatly.

"You afraid? Thought you weren't," Sora said.

"I was trying to act tough. The little kids that were with us were getting to me and I finally admitted I was just as scared as the rest of them. The only one who wasn't was you, Sora," Gary admitted. Sora remembered that night as well as Gary did. "All you did was get everyone to calm down just by laughing at the jokes you told and I remember all the songs we sang to help us to keep us from being scared. You are the bravest person I ever known in my life."

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from you. You were such a snob when we were little kids," Sora said.

"I know. I was trying to get under your skin, because..." Gary paused, "the truth is..." he sighed, "I was jealous of you." This surprised Sora even more.

"Jealous?" Sora asked surprised.

"That's right, Sora. I was jealous of you. I was jealous becasue everyone else liked you even more than me. Not only you're the bravest person I know, but you're also the funniest person I know. Also, all of the girls in our class all had their eyes on you. They always had the biggest crush on you, and it always drove me crazy. Even now the girls had their eyes on you." Sora scratched the back of his head as Kairi felt jealous of the girls crushing on her boyfriend. Sora then realized something.

"Wait a minute! Was that the reason why you went ballistic on me?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is. And seeing you with Kairi was the last straw. I never apologized for what I did, so I'm going to say that I'm sorry, Sora. And I'm sorry for hurting you, Kairi. I never meant to do it," Gary said. Kairi felt kinda sorry for Gary.

"I'm sorry too, Gary. I'm sorry for that awful thing I said to you," Kairi said. "I was still mad at you for what you did to Sora."

"Don't apologize, Kairi. You have nothing to be sorry for. Thinking about it now, you were right to slap me like that and call me out. I just can't believe I was such a jerk," Gary said. He looked right at Kairi once again. "There is one more thing I wanna know right now."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Are you happy with Sora?" Gary asked. "I'm only asking because I finally wanna know." Kairi smiled and looked right at Sora.

"I am happy with Sora, Gary. More than ever," Kairi said. Gary smiled the same way when he lost to Sora.

"That's all I wanted to know. To show you that I love you, the very best thing is to let you go," Gary said.

"Thank you," Kairi said, giving Gary a hug. Gary blushed and he hugged her back.

"It may not be a kiss on the lips from her, but it's just as close to one I'll ever get, and that is fine with me," Gary said in his thoughts. When they stopped hugging he turned to Sora. He held out his hand to Sora and he grabbed it and did a hardy handshake.

"Anyway, Gary. What now?" Sora asked.

"I might come to the conclusion of becoming a Pokémon researcher just like my grandpa," Gary admitted. Sora was stunned to hear that.

"You're going to follow your gramps' footsteps, huh?" Riku asked.

"I am. I have been thinking lots about how Pokémon evolutions work, like for example, how certain Pokémon would evolve at the certain time of day and by other situation. I'm thinking of doing so as soon as the tournament is over. And maybe head down to the Sinnoh region and learn what I can from Professor Rowan," Gary said.

"Sounds to me you have chosen your own path," Riku said.

"I did. The path Sora has chosen is way different than mine. And I plan to see it through to the end," Gary said. Sora smiled and placed his hand on his former rival's shoulder.

"I know your grandpa will aproove of your choice," Sora said. Gary nodded.

"Sounds like you do too, Sora," Gary said.

Round one of the finals has been concluded. There are more challenges ahead for Sora. Who shall Sora end up facing next? Will be Caesar, Ethan, or Minerva? Just wait and see what happens next?


	198. Cinderace In The Hole

**Episode 198: Cinderace In The Hole**

The finals of the Johto Pokémon League continues on as Sora has been pinned against Caesar, taking place after the battle Ethan was having has concluded and before the one Minerva is having. Sora had sent all of the Pokémon he used against Gary and brought back Pikachu's Pokéball. The other five Pokémon being Incineroar, Aerodactyl, Weavile, Scyther, and Tyranitar.

Ethan had finished his battle with his Ampharos wrapping things up and he only lost four of his Pokémon; especially his Typhlosion. Sora was about to have his battle with Caesar very soon. Kairi looked to her boyfriend.

"You nervous, Sora?" Kairi asked. Ventus laughed.

"Him? Nervous? No way," Ventus scoffed.

"Yes and no. I remember how hard Caesar battled me before and his Raboot was plenty tough," Sora said. Kairi remembered that battle well. "I can only imagine how much tougher Caesar has gotten since the last time."

"Me too, Sora," Kairi said. "Just do your best and you'll do fine." That made Sora smile. "Also, I wanna give you a little something for good luck." She gave Sora a kiss on the lips and he kisses her back. Ventus ends up blushing at the sight.

"Guys, get a room," Ventus said. Sora and Kairi stopped kissing and the three of them ended up laughing.

"You're going to have your own girl one day, Ven; I promise you that," Sora teased his cousin.

"Hope not," Ventus scoffed with his cheeks puffing.

"Sora's right, Ven. What girl wouldn't be interested in a such a cutie like you?" Kairi also teased, pinching his cheeks like Mirei did. Sora, Pikachu, the Pichu, and Togepi could only chuckle at Ventus's dismay.

"Come on! Cut it out!" Ventus exclaimed. He rubbed his sore cheeks. "Sora, control your girlfriend."

"How?" Sora playfully asked. "She's very cute when she gets all giddy." The couple both shared a laugh for a few moments. "Anyway, it's about time. How about another kiss for extra luck?"

"Sora," Kairi said.

"Please?" Sora playfully begged. She rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend one more kiss on the lips for extra luck, not that he needed it.

"Go for it," Kairi said. He nodded as Sora made his way to the battlefield. Kairi had let out Jigglypuff, Sunflora, Seel, Ribombee, and Misdreavus to cheer for Sora once more.

 **"And now it's time for our very next battle! It's Caesar from Postwick versus Sora from Pallet Town! Both of these young trainers have made it so far in this tournament and now let's see which one will be moving on! Now we shall see what kind of battlefield they'll be battling on!"** The announcer announced. The computer goes off to choose the battlefield and it lands on the Grass Field. **"The choice has been made for the Grass Field! Now for whom shall start things up!"** The randomizer goes off and it has landed on Caesar to make the first choice. **"It is Caesar who shall make the first choice!"** Caesar takes out A Pokéball and tosses it.

"You're going in first, Toxtricity!" Caesar shouted. The Pokéball opens and Toxtricity begins jamming upon entry. Sora takes out his own Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Weavile!" Sora shouted. Weavile comes out with stars swirling around Weavile making an entry.

 **"Caesar's first Pokémon is Toxtricity and Sora's first Pokémon is Weavile! And a Shiny Weavile to be exact!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin the battle!" The referee shouted.

"Toxtricity! Begin with your Spark!" Caesar ordered. Toxtricity runs towards Weavile while emitting yellow electricity.

"Weavile! Quick Attack and use Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Weavile dodges with Quick Attack and swipes with his claws giving a metallic glow.

 **"Weavile has delievered a feircesome Metal Claw onto Toxtricity! Can Caesar's Pokémon hope to catch up with Weavile's blinding speed?!"** The announcer asked.

"Poison Jab!" Caesar ordered. Toxtricity's fist emits poison to jab onto Weavile.

 **"Toxtricity is coming at Weavile with a Poison Jab! How will Sora respond?"** The announcer questioned.

"Dodge and use Icicile! Crash!" Sora ordered. Weavile avoids Toxtricity and fired a barrage of icicles tight towards Toxtricity.The icicles quicklies surrounds Toxtricity, but he wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

"Toxtricity! Overdrive!" Ceasar ordered. Toxtricity begins to jam as it forms a bass guitar made out of pure electricity and began to play it, creating a powerful soundwave. Sora, Pikachu, Kairi, her Pokémon, the Pichu, and Ventus began to cover their ears. Weavile did the exact same thing. The soundwave shatters the icicles into millions of pieces b

 **"Wow! Overdrive shatters Icicile Crash and now Weavile is at a dissary!"** The announcer announced.

"Thta's the way, Toxtricity! Now use Spark!" Caesar ordered. Toxtricity comes at Weavile again to land a hit.

 **"Here comes Toxtricity to land a hit onto Weavile! What will it do?!"** The announcer exclaimed. Toxtricity comes closer and closer towards Weavile.

"Metal Claw!" Sora called out. Weavile's claws glows metallically again and swipes at the punk Pokémon. Toxtricity fell on its back. The referee raises the green flag.

"Toxtricity is unable to battle! Weavile wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has taken the lead in this battle! A Nice way to make up for his foil up with Gary! Now which Pokémon will Caesar send out next?"** The announcer asked. Caesar calls back Toxtricity and takes out his next Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Quagsire!" Caesar called out. Quagsire is sent out and lulls around.

 **"Caesar's next Pokémon is his Quagsire! Can this Pokémon hope to take out Weavile or is Sora going to a switch?"** The announcer asked.

"Weavile! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Weavile ran towards Quagsire with his speed attack.

"Quagsire! Use Hydro Pump!" Caesar ordered. Quagsire fires Hydro Pump and it lands a hit onto Weavile.

 **"Quagsire begins things with a beautiful Hydro Pump!"** The announcer announced. Weavile began to stand his ground, despite getting hit by that powerful water attack.

 **"But what is this?! Weavile is standing its ground! What could Weavile be doing?"** This didn't surprise Sora since he knew how tough his Weavile is since being a Sneasel.

"Weavile! Metal Claw! Plow right through!" Sora called out. Weavile cuts through the water as Quagsire kept firing Hydro Pump.

 **"Amazing! Weavile is making its way right towards Quagsire and the water isn't isn't bothering it one bit!"** The announcer announced. Weavile swipes his claw right at Quagsire and it has taken down pretty quick. The referee raises the green flag.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Weavile wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Weavile has taken down two opponents in a row! For an Ice Type Pokémon, Weavile is on fire!"** The announcer announced. Caesar calls back Quagsire.

"So much for Quagsire's Hydro Pump. I guess I'm gonna have to try even harder," Caesar said to himself. "And I have just the one to do it." He takes out a Great Ball. "Go! Perrserker!" The Great Ball opens and out comes a cat-like Pokémon that resembles a Meowth, but its ears have become horns tipped with silver, similar to a Viking's helmet. The gold coin on its head has faded to Gray, while its face's fur has turned black, but its body has turned brown. It has 2 small horns on its head and 2 evil looking red eyes, with a menacing looking smile. It retains the beard from its pre evolution, while its claws are now permanently out, its arms slightly covered in black armbands. The claws can extend into daggers.

 **"Caesar's third Pokémon is his Perrserker! What a feircesome Pokémon that is!"** The announcer announced.

"Perrserker?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex to get information on this new Pokémon.

 **Perrserker, the Viking Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Meowth Galarian Form**

 **Type: Steel**

 **After many battles, it evolved dangerous claws that come together to form daggers when extended. What appears to be an iron helmet is actually hardened hair. This Pokémon lives for the thrill of battle.**

Sora remembered seeing a Galarian Meowth in the ownership of a Team ROcket member known as Napolean and that was a pretty tough Pokémon.

"So, that's what the Meowth living in Galar evolves into," Sora said to himself.

"Wow, this is the first time I have ever seen a Perrserker before," Professor Oak said.

"It looks a lot like a Meowth, doesn't it?" Deliea asked.

"Indeed. Perrserker is what the Meowth living in the Galar region evolves into. And all because the Galarian Meowth has lived with vikings in the days of old," Professor Oak said.

"Perrserker! Metal Claw!" Caesar ordered. Perrserker's claws glows metallically the same way as Weavile's and heads right towards the sharp claw Pokémon.

"Weavile! You use Metal Claw too!" Sora ordered. Weavile comes towards Perrserker with Metal Claw. Both clashes their claws into each other like swords.

 **"Weavile and Perrserker are really going at it! They are locked in combat! I can tell it won't end well for one of them!"** The announcer announced. They kept it up until Weavile was left open and Perrserker landed the finishing blow onto Weavile. The referee raises the red flag.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Perserker wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Caesar has finally taken down one of Sora's Pokémon! Which one will Caesar have his Perrserker sharpen its claws on next?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Weavile.

"You did great, Weavile. You derserve a good rest," Sora said. He took out another Pokéball and tosses it. "Go! Aerodactyl!" The Pokéball opens and Aerodactyle lets out a loud cry upon entry.

 **"Sora's second Pokémon is the prehistoric Pokémon Aerodactyl! Perrserker clearly has the advantage since its a Steel Type and Aerodactyl is a Rock Type! Could this help him or will it cost him?"** The announcer asked.

"A Rock Type against Perrserker? Could Sora trying to throw me off with a Type Perrserker has the edge over? One way to find out," Caesar said. "Perrserker! Use Iron Head!" Perrserker ran towards the fossil Pokémon to land a hit.

"Aerodactyl! Dodge by flying!" Sora called out. Aerodactyl takes to the skies as Perrserker has missed its target.

 **"Wow! Perrserker has missed Aerodactyl! What a save!"** The announcer announced.

"Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Aerodactyl forms silver crystalized rocks and sends them down right at the viking Pokémon.

"Perrserker! Dodge!" Caesar called out. Perserker avoids Aerodactyl's Ancient Power, but gets hit by one of them. "Use Metal Claw!" Perrserker jumps to swipe at Aerodactyl, but the prehistoric Pokémon flies even higher to avoid Perrserker.

"Aerodactyl! Giga Impact!" Sora ordered. Aerodactyl started to come down body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura. Aerodactyl then slams into the viking Pokémon. Perrserker flies into the air and lands on the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Perrserker is unable to battle! Aerodactyl wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora remains in the lead by taking down three of Caesar's Pokémon! There will be a fifteen minute recess for both trainers to rest up!"** The announcer announced.

"Sora's doing better than he did with Gary yesterday," Kiawe said.

"Indeed. As long as Sora stays on his feet, he'll do fine," Illima said.

The rest of the group agreed with the Normal Type trainer. Kairi handed Sora a bottle of water and he wiped off some sweat. Caesar wiped off some sweat with his own towel.

"Sora is really giving it to me. I have three left and they're no pushovers. I've been saving you three for last," Caesar said.

"Wow Sora, you're doing better than your last battle," Ventus said.

"Tell me about it. I only lost one. But I wouldn't count Caesar out since e's probably saing Cinderace for last," Sora said.

"You're right, Sora. Caesar will probably make a comeback the same way as you," Kairi said.

"I know he's expecting my best from me, and I'm expecting the same thing from him," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Pichu," the Pichu both chirped.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Fifteen minutes had passed and both trainers are ready to resume their battle. They stared into each other and nodded.

 **"And now to resume the battle between Sora and Caesar! Sora is leading by five to three, but we shall see how long that should last!"** The announcer announced. Caesar took out a Pokéball.

"Go! Sirfetch'd!" Caesar shouted. Sirfetch'd makes a grand entry raising his weapon into the air. Professor Oak is amazed to see another Pokéball he had not recognized.

"Ah, a Sirfetch'd. Amazing!" Professor Oak proclaimed.

"I only heard of Sirfetch'd, but this is the first time I have ever seen one," Yuuta said.

"Me too," Mirei said taking a picture. Delia and Mirei took loads of pictures during the match.

"Figured he had his Sirfetch'd with him in this battle. I was ready for it," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball.

"Okay Scyther! You're going in!" Sora shouted. Scyther swings his sickle-like arms upon entry.

"SCYTHER!" Scyther cried.

 **"Sora's third Pokémon is his Scyther! Scyther has the upperhand because it's a Flying Type! What will Sirfetch'd do against this Pokémon?"** The announcer asked.

"Sirfetch'd! Begin with Leaf Blade!" Caesar ordered. Sirfetch'd charges with his weapon giving off a green glow.

"Scyther! Dodge and use Night Slash!" Sora ordered. Scyther avoids Sirfetch'd's attack. Scyther started to come at Sirfetch'd with his sickles emitting a dark aura.

"Meteor Assault!" Caesar ordered. Sirfetch'd's weapon began to glow golden-yellow and swings it right at Scyther. The mantis Pokémon fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Sirfetch'd wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sirfetch'd has bested Scyther despite a Type disadvantage! Could Caesar be making a comeback after losing halfof his team?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Scyther and he took out a another Pokéball containing his next Pokémon.

"Back to action, Aerodactyl!" Sora shouted when he threw his Pokéball. Aerodactyl comes back out for the battle.

 **"Aerodactyl is back out to battle! What other surprises does Sirfetch'd has in store fore Aerodactyl?"** The announcer asked.

"Aerodactyl! Giga Impact!" Sora ordered. Aerodactyl body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura. Aerodactyl then comes down right towards Sirfetch'd.

"Dodge it, Sirfetch'd!" Caesar called out. Sirfetch'd avoids Aerodactyl as fast as a whip. Aerodactyl has instead struck the ground with his head stuck.

 **"Aerodactyl has really gotten itself stuck, and I do mean that literally!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Meteor Assault!" Casar ordered. Sirfecth'd came at Aerodactyl and lands a very brutal blow the same way as Scyther. Aerodactyl has fallen to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Sirfetch'd wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And that makes three Sora has lost! Is Caesar gonna take the lead?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Aerodactyl and looks over to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu. You're up," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu has entered the battlefield against Sirfetch'd.

 **"Sora has now sent out his Pikachu to battle Sirfetch'd! Will Sirfetch'd make a quick work of Pikachu or will Pikachu take Sirfetch'd down?"** The announcer asked.

"Sirfetch'd! Solar Blade!" Caesar ordered. Sirfetch'd's weapon starts glowing, taking in solar energy.

"Get ready, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

 **"Sirfetch'd is building up energy inside its weapon! What could Sora be planning to do?!"** The announcer asked. Once Sirfetch'd has built up enough energy, it fired a blade made of solar energy and headed right towards Pikachu. **"Sirfetch'd has fired a Solar Blade and it's heading right towards Pikachu! What will Sora do?!"** The blade of energy heads towards Pikachu fast and Sora grinned.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu uses his speed attack to dodge Solar Blade right at the very last minute.

 **"Wow! That was very close for comfort for Pikachu! Caesar is probably disappointed in that one!"** The announcer announced. Caesar was amazed by how fast Pikachu had avoided Solar Blade.

"That's to be expected of you, Sora. You and your Pikach are just full of surprises. But not for long! Sirfetch'd! Metoer Assault!" Caesar ordered. The wild duck Pokémon's weapon gave off a golden-yellow glow and headed right towards Pikachu. Caesar hoped it was going to be a very quick win. When Sirfetch'd got close enough, Pikachu jumps out of the way again.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it shocks Sirfetch'd on the mark, making him drop his sword and shield. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings at Sirfetch'd with his Iron Tail. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right towards Sirfetch'd and fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Sirfetch'd is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee annoounced.

 **"Sora remains in the lead and Caesar needs to come up with a new plan if he wants to win this!"** The announcer announced. Caesar calls back Sirfetch'd and he smiles.

"Not bad, Sora. I hope you're ready for this one," Caesar said, taking out another Pokéball. "Go! Boltund!" The Pokéball opens and Boltund makes a few barksupon entry.

 **"Caesar's fifth Pokémon is Boltund! The sparks will be flying with these two Electric Types on the field!"** The announcer announced.

"That's great, Pikachu! Come on back!" Sora called out to his partner. Pikachu returns to Sora's side.

 **"Pikachu comes right back to Sora! Which one of his remaing Pokémon is Sora going to send out now?"** The announcer asked. Sora takes out his Pokéball and tosses it.

"You're turn now, Tyranitar!" Sora called out. Tyranitar makes a loud roar.

 **"Sora has sent out Tyranitar!"** The annoouncer announced.

"Boltund! Use Thunder Fang!" Caesar ordered. Boltund comes at Tyranitar to land an electrifying bite.

"Tyranitar! Rock Slide!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar forms rocks above himself and sends them right at the dog Pokémon. Boltund avoids one rock and gets hit by couple more of them. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar fires Dark Pulse and it strikes Boltund on the mark.

 **"Tyranitar is putting Boltund on the spot! Rock Slide and Dark Pulse can do that!"** The announcer announced.

"Boltund! Move in with Wild Charge!" Caesar ordered. Boltund runs towars the armor Pokémon to land a hit. Boltund makes contact and suffred recoil damage as well.

"Earthquake!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar stomps on the ground, making the whole place shake. Boltund is shaken by the attack and is trying to hold on. "Now use Dark Pulse again!" Tyranitar fires Dark Pulse and it strikes Boltund on the mark. Boltund had been taken down and the referee raises the green flag.

"Boltund is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Caesar is now down to one Pokémon left! Now which one will Caesar be sending out now?"** The announcer announced. Caesar calls back Boltund and takes out his last Pokéball.

"Saved the best for last," Caesar said. He throws his Pokéball. "Go! Cinderace!" When the Pokéball opens, Cinderace takes a stance.

 **"Caesar's final Pokémon is Cinderace! This Pokémon looks like it's on a soccer field since the Grass Field has been chosen!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew he was saving Cinderace for last. And I know it's not going to a walk in the park with his starter Pokémon fully evolved," Sora said. He remembered the last battle when Caesar's Cinderace was just a Raboot and how intense that battle was between the rabbit Pokémon and Pikachu. "I shoud stick with Tyranitar just to play it safe."

"Cinderace! Go! Use Double Kick!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace leapt right towards Tyranitar and gave him a couple of kicks. "Now use Pyro Ball!" Cinderace starts to kick up a pebbele and it turns into a fireball and kicks it like a soccer ball.

 **"Cinderace is making real good footwork with that Pyro Ball!"** The announcer announced. The fireball lands a burning hit onto Tyranitar. **"And that scores a hit for Cinderace!"** Tyranitar rubs his chest, feeling the hit.

"Tyranitar! Crunch!" Sora ordered. Tyranitar ran towards Cinderace to land a hit, but Cinderace only grinned at his opponent.

"Double Kick!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace lands Double Kick onto Tyranitar again and it was enough to bring the armor Pokémon down. The referee raises the red flag.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Cinderace wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Cinderace has taken down Tyranitar! Sora is now down to two Pokémon to use!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Tyranitar and looks over to Pikachu.

"You up for it, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. Pikachu re-enters the battlefield. Cinderace grinned since this was the match he was waiting for.

 _"Don't think you're going to find an easy win just you did the last time."_ \- Cinderace subtitle.

 _"Just like you thought it was since you were a Scorbunny and a Raboot? Just don't throw your punches, Cinderace."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Don't worry, I won't."_ \- Cinderace subtitle.

 **"Pikahu is sent back out! How will Pikachu be able to handle this fully evolved Pokémon?"** The announcer asked.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield with lighting speed.

"Cinderace! Flame Charge!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace ran right towards Pikachu with flames covering his body and lands a hit onto Pikachu.

 **"Cinderace's speed goes up with each time Flame Charge lands a hit! How will Pikachu be able to catch up!"** The announcer announced.

"Use Pyro Ball!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace kicks up a pebble and it turns into a fireball.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and sends it right towards Cinderace's Pyro Ball and it collides and results into an explosion. Both Pikachu and Cinderace skids backwards.

 **"Pyro Ball and Electro Ball both collides and they're still standing! This battle is really heating up!"** The announcer announced.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sends Thunderbolt to shock Cinderace on the spot.

"Flame Charge!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace avoids Pikachu's attack and ran towards the mouse Pokémon, landing a hit. "Finish Pikachu with Double Kick!" Cinderace gives Pikachu a couple kicks and finishes Pikachu off. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Cinderace wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora has onle left to use! This match could go either way judging how this battle is going!"** The announcer announced. Pikachu smiled right at Cinderace.

 _"You did great, Cinderace. You have gotten stronger."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Thanks Pikachu. I'm happy that I was able to impress you."_ \- Cinderace subtitle. Sora walked up and picked up Pikachu in his arms and handed him to Kairi.

"I'll take good care of him, Sora," Kairi promised.

"I know you will," Sora said. He turned to the battlefield and took ou his next Pokéball. "Go! Incineroar!" He threw his Pokéball and his Inceroar lets out a loud roar upon entry.

 **"Sora's final Pokémon is Incineroar! Both are using powerful Fire Type Pokémon! Now let's see whose fire burns hotter!"** The announcer announced.

"Cinderace! Flame Charge!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace charges towards the heel Pokémon.

"Incineroar! Shadow Claw!" Sora ordered. Incineroar swipes at Cinderace with his claw emitting a shadowy aura.

"Use Pyro Ball!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace kicked up a small pebble and kicks it around to create a fireball. Cinderace kicks it right at Incineroar.

 **"Cinderace has sent Pyro Ball to deal some damage onto Incineroar! How will Sora counter?"** The announcer asked.

"Incineroar! Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered. Both of Incineroar's become covered in yellow-orange fire. It then starts spinning rapidly while holding out its hands, blocking Pyro Ball and sending it back to Cinderace. The ball strikes the striker Pokémon before he could have time to react.

 **"Whoa! Did you just see that?! Incineroar uses Darkest Lariat to block Cinderace's Pyro Ball and it got hit by its own move! Unbelieveable!"** The announcer announced.

"That Incineroar is tough, but not as tough as you, Cinderace! Show 'em we mean business! Double Kick!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace ran and delievered Double Kick onto the feline Pokémon. "That's great! Double Kick again!" Cinderace moves in to deliever another Double Kick.

"Incineroar! Fire Fang!" Sora ordered. Incineroar's fangs emits fire and lands a burning bite onto Cinderace. "Now use Flamethrower!" Incineroar fires Flamethrower from his belt and it strikes Cinderace on the spot.

 **"Incineroar and Cinderace are really giving each other everything they have!"** The announcer annunced.

"Cinderace! Flame Charge!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace ran towards Incineroar.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Incineroar tried to move, but Cinderace moved too fast to avoid him. "Shadow Claw!" Incineroar swipes at Cinderace, but misses. "Shadow Claw again!" Incineroar swipes at Cinderace again and again, until Incineroar lands a hit onto the striker Pokémon. "Now use Flamethrower!" Incineroar fires another Flamethrower and it gives Cinderace a pretty bad hit.

"Cinderace! Double Kick!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace jumps and heads down to give Incineroar another Double Kick.

"Incineoar! Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered. Incineroar spins around with his hands emitting yellow-orange flames again. Cinderace's Double Kick had been reflected. "Now use Fire Fang!" Incineroar lands a feiry bite onto Cinderace.

 **"This battle is really heating up! Sora and Caesar are putting their efforts into their attacks and not one of them is backing down! And now both Pokémon are getting exhausted!"** The announcer announced. Incineroar and Cinderace are panting like crazy from all of the attacks they had thrown at each other. The battle Cinderace had with Pikachu had did its part to Cinderace's stamina.

"I have got to end this now," Caesar said in his thoughts as sweat ran down his face.

"I have got to end this now," Sora said in his thoughts also with sweat running down his face. Kairi and Ventus kept rooting for Sora as Togepi, Seel, Ribombee, Sunflora, Misdreavus, and Jigglypuff were cheering heartily for Sora to win.

"Cinderace! Pyro Ball!" Caesar ordered. Cinderace starts to kick up a pebble and turned it into a fireball once again and kicks it right towards Incineroar.

 **"Cinderace has whipped up another Pyro Ball! It looks like it's all over for Sora and his Incineroar!"** The announcer announced.

"Incineroar! Darkest Lariat!" Sora ordered. Incineroar spins around using his attack to block Pyro Ball and it struck Cinderace on the mark once again. Cinderace fell right onto the ground.

 **"Incineroar has once again sent Cinderace's Pyro Ball right back at to its owner! Could it be over for Caesar and his Cinderace?!"** The announcer asked.

"Get up, Cinderace!" Caesar pleaded. Cinderace struggled to get back up on his feet. Cinderace eventually stood up, but fell back down to the ground. Cinderace had been beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Cinderace is unable to battle! Incineroar wins! Sora from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora is now going to progress even further into the champsionship! He was in a real tight bind towards the end, but he has come out on top once more! That was another exciting battle on Sora's behalf!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roared for Sora as he had won. Gary had been watching the closely and he wasn't surprised to see his former rival had won it. Minerva and Chumley had also been watching and the same can be said for Ethan, Silver, Kris, and Lyra. Caesar walked over to his fallen partner and helped him up.

"You okay, Cinderace?" Caesar asked.

"Ace," Cinderace responded.

"You did great. You always do your best and that's what I expect from you. Win or lose, I'll always be proud of you," Caesar said. Cinderace had smiled. Minerva's battle was going to get started as soon as the battlefield is cleaned up.

When the battle had concluded, Sora, Kairi, the Pokémon, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Naminé, and the Alolan nine all headed back to the Pokémon Center to rest up. As Sora had checked his team in, he was quickly surrounded by some of the girls from his fan club.

"Excuse us! Can we have your autograph?" One of the girls asked.

"Um sure," Sora said, giving the girls his autograph.

"The way you handled your Pokémon was amazing!" The second girl said.

"I never had any doubt in you whatsoever!" The third girl said. Sora handed them the autographs they wanted.

"Here you go," Sora said. The girls were lovelorn as they sighed happily.

One the very next day, the Johto Pokémon League was down to four trainers. Sora, Ethan, Minerva, and a trainer named Lemmy. Ethan is battling Lemmy and Sora is battling Minerva. Ethan had just won his battle against Lemmy and the battle between Sora and Minerva said. She approaches Sora.

"This is it, Sora," Minerva said. "I knew I was going to battle you from the moment you battled both Chumley and Caesar. Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Don't want you to, Minerva. We agreed that we wouldn't," Sora reminded her.

With that said, the battle Sora was going to have with Minerva was about to begin. ONly one of them was going to face off against Ethan in the final round and who is it going to be? Just wait and find out until the next chapter.

"


	199. License To Battle!

**Episode 199: License To Battle!**

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and the Pokémon entered the battlefield to begin. Before the battle could start, Sora had exchanged Incineroar, Weavile, Tyranitar, Scyther, and Aerodactyl for Mamoswine, Gyarados, Salazzle, Ursaring, and Azumarill.

 **"And now our next battle is about to begin! Coming in the red corner is Minerva from Postwick and Sora from Pallet Town! Sora and Minerva had battled before at the Whirl Cup competition way back and these two are at it again! Now which one will be facing Ethan in the final round?!"** The announcer asked. **"But before we get to that, we shall see which battlefield our competitors will be battling on!"** The randomizer begins to rotate around and around and it lands on the Ice Field. **"These two will be battling on the Ice Field! Now we shall see who is going to make the first move!"** The randomizer goes off again until it lands onto Minerva to make the first move. **"And it shall be Minerva whom shall have the honors of going first!"** Minerva takes out a Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Mr. Rime!" Minerva shouted. The Pokéball opens and Mr. Rime stumbles around on the battlefield. Sora takes out his Safari Ball and tosses it.

"Go! Salazzle!" Sora shouted. Salazzle sways around the battlefield.

 **"And it is Salazzle that is Sora's first choice and Minerva has chosen her Mr. Rime!** **Sora has gained the advantage since Salazzle is a Fire Type, but at the same time, Mr. Rime has the advantage since being a Psychic Type!"** The announcer announced. The referee raises both flags.

"Begin the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Mr. Rime! Ice Shard!" Minerva ordered. Mr. Rime raises its cane and sends ice shards right at Salazzle.

"Dodge and use Flame Burst!" Sora ordered. Salazzle raised her arms and sends the flame right towards Mr. Rime.

"Use Light Screen!" Minerva ordered. Mr. Rime forms a golden-yellow barrier and it blocks Flame Burst. "Now use Blizzard!" Mr. Rime fires Blizzard right towards the toxic lizard Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Salazzle dodges and sends Dragon Pulse and it headed towards Mr. Rime.

"Mr. Rime! Light Screen!" Minerva ordered. Mr. Rime forms another golden-yellow barrier.

 **"Mr. Rime keeps making Light Screen to block Salazzle's attacks! But how will long will it hold up?!"** The announcer asked.

"Man, this isn't going as I planned. I have to try even harder. And I think I have something else in my sleeve," Sora said, calling Salazzle back.

 **"Sora is recall Salazzle and he's got to have something planned!"** The announcer announced. Sora takes out another Pokéball.

"You're up, Gyarados!" Sora shouted. He throws the Pokéball and stars swirls around the atrocious Pokémon upon entry. Many of the spectators were amazed to see the red Gyarados.

 **"Sora's second Pokémon is Gyarados! And not just any Gyarados, but the rumored red Gyarados!"** The announcer announced.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Flamethrower right at Mr. Rime.

"Mr. Rime! Light Screen!" Minerva ordered. Mr. Rime forms another golden-yellow barrier, but isn't strong enough to block Gyarados's Flamethrower and Mr. Rime is knocked out with just one hit. The referee raises the green flag.

"Mr. Rime is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" The referee announced.

 **"The red Gyarados has taken down Mr. Rime with just one hit! What can Minerva do to stay in this battle?"** The announcer asked.

"Wow. That was amazing," Minerva said, calling back Mr. Rime. "That Gyarados isn't going to be easy to take down." She takes out another Pokéball. "Go! Togekiss!" Togekiss flutters upon entry.

 **"Minerva's second Pokémon is Togekiss! Togekiss looks ready to battle!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Gyarados and takes out his Safari Ball.

"Back to action, Salazzle!" Sora called out. Salazzle re-enters the battle.

 **"Sora sends Salazzle back out to deal with Togekiss! But will this Fairy Type even hurt this Poison Type?"** The announcer asked.

"Salazzle Sludge Wave!" Sora ordered. Salazzle sends out a wave of sludge right at Togekiss.

"Dodge it, Togekiss and use Aura Sphere!" Minerva ordered. Togekiss puts its wings together and creates a light blue ball of energy. Togekiss then fires it at Salazzle. It struck Salazzle hard.

 **"Ooh! Salazzle has taken a bad hit from that Aura Sphere! Can this reptilian Pokemon hope to stay in?!"** The announcer asked.

"Salazzle! Sludge Wave again!" Sora ordered. Salazzle fires another Sludge Wave right at Togekiss, but it dodges the attacks that came at it.

 **"Togekiss is just avoiding those attacks like they were nothing! I don't think Togekiss is even tired from all those dodges!"** The announcer announced.

"Fire Lash!" Sora ordered. Salazzle forms a feiry whip and sends it to whip Togekiss. Salazzle uses t to whip Togekiss several times.

"Dodge it!" Minerva shouted, but Togekiss got hit by Salazzle's Fire Lash. "Togekiss! No!"

 **"Salazzle fights back with that Fire Lash! Togekiss doesn't seem so happy about that!"** The announcer announced.

"Togekiss is seriously taking a bad beating from Salazzle's Fire Lash. If this keeps up, then Togekiss is going to get wiped out," Minerva said. She takes out Togekiss's Pokéball amd calls Togekiss back.

 **"Minerva calls Togekiss back! Good move to save it from that burning assault!"** The announcer announced. She takes out a Great Ball.

"Go! Mudsdale!" The Great Ball opens and Mudsdale whinnies upon entry.

 **"Minerva now send out Mudsdale! Salazzle is at a huge disadvantage since Salazzle is a Poison Type and a Fire Type!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Salazzle and takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Mamoswine!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Mamoswine skids the icy floor upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out his third Pokémon Mamoswine! A Good call to make since Mamoswine is an Ice Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Mudsdale! Use High Horsepower!" Minerva ordered. Mudsdale's body glows with an orange aura and charges right towards Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine! Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine's tusks emitted ice and extended and charges towards Mudsdale.

 **"Mudsdale and Mamoswine are charging towards each other into an epic clash! I am anxious to know what the results will be!"** The announcer announced.

Mamoswine and Mudsdale ran towards each other and clashed into one another. Mamoswine kids backwards and the same can be said for Mudsdale, but has sustained even more damage due to its weakness to ice. "Mamoswine! Ice Shard!" Mamoswine sends Ice Shard and it strikes Mudsdale hard on the mark, knocking it out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Mudsdale is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Minerva has lost two of hers and Sora has not lost any of his! What hope does Minerva have to make a comeback?"** The announcer asked. Minerva calls back Mudsdale and takes out another Pokéball. She throws it.

"Go! Rapidash!" Minerva shouted. Rapidash whinnies upon entry.

 **"Minerva has sent out her Galarian Rapidash!"** The announcer announced. Mamoswine is panting indicating that he is tired from the battle with Mudsdale and from the High Horsepower he took. Sora saw how tired he is and calls back Mamoswine. He took out his next Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Ursaring!" Sora shouted. Ursaring stretches out his arms as he roared upon entry.

 **"Now Sora has sent out his Ursaring!"** The announcer announced.

"Ursaring! Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Ursaring charges towards Rapidash with his claws giving a metallic glow.

"Rapidash! Dodge and use Psybeam!" Minerva ordered. Rapidash fired Psybeam right at Ursaring.

"Dodge and use Metal Claw again!" Sora shouted. Ursaring avoids Psybeam and swipes at Rapidash with his claws, landing a super-effective hit.

"No! Rapidash!" Minerva gasped. She knew being a Fairy Type, her Rapidash is vulnerable to Steel Type attacks, but she couldn't afford to hesitate because she already lost almost half of her team. "I need to put an end to this before he gets the upperhand on me! Rapidash! Dazzling Gleam!" Rapidash's horn and mane glowslight yellow and fires a rainbow colored beam from her horn. The attack strikes Ursaring greatly.

 **"Rapidash's Dazzling Gleam does a real number onto Ursaring! Can Ursaring keep it up after taking that hit?!"** The announcer announced.

"Ursaring! Feint Attack!" Sora ordered. Ursaring looks pretended to around for something Rapidash tilts her head and then Ursaring smacks Rapidash.

 **"Ooh! Rapidash has fallen for Feint Attack! Sora's Ursaring is doing a number on Rapidash the same way Minerva's Rapidash is doing to Urasring!"** The announcer announced.

"Megahorn!" Minerva ordered. Rapidash charged towards Ursaring with her horn glowing green and extending.

"Metal Claw!" Sora ordered. Ursaring runs towards Rapidash with his claws giving off a metallic glow. Both had landed their attacks onto each other and waited for a few moments to see who is still standing. Both had collapsed and the referee raises both flags.

"Both of Ursaring and Rapidash are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Both Sora and Minerva has earned a double knockout! And since Minerva has lost three of her Pokémon, there will be a fifteen minute recess for both trainers to rest up!"** The announcer announced.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket, they have set up a plan to capture Pikachu. It is diguised as a Pokémon Center for Sora to rest up after his battle with Minerva win or lose.

"There, this plan is foolproof," Jessie said.

"That is what you sai the last time, Jess," Meowth deadpanned.

"That was only because of your faulty hammering abilities!" Jessie argued.

"At least this time, we have made the proper modifications and more thought into our Pokémon Center trap than the last time," James said. Just then something goes off.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the twerp to get here and spring in our trap!" Jessie said with glee.

"And with Pikachu and all those strong Pokémon the twerp is currently holding, then we can say goodbye to our debts and go back to getting that promotion we rightfully deserve!" Meowth added. James turned to his colleagues.

"Say guys," James started before he was cut off.

"We can work even harder by stealing all sorts of rare Pokémon for the boss to make it happen!" Jessie said.

"Jessie, Meowth," James tried to say.

"And we can kick that Cassidy, Butch, and that deranged hunchback Rasputin to the curb!" Jessie said.

"Don't stop, Jess! Please don't stop!" Meowth said. James had had enough and yelled out.

"GUYS!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Jessie and Meowth both exclaimed, not happy about James yelling like that.

"We have a message from HQ," James said.

"What?! Oh no! Did you two dolts forget to pay it again?!" Jessie asked in a frantic fit.

"Hey, it wasn't my turn the last time! It was James's turn and your turn before that!" Meowth said.

"No, no, no, it's not about our debts," James told them. Jessie and Meowth looked at him confusingly.

"What," Jessie started.

"...do you mean?" Meowth finished.

"The boss is calling us back to Kanto because he is giving us a very important assignment. And the boss himself wants us to report directly to him," James said.

"You think, he's finally starting to like us?" Meowth asked. Jessie scoffed.

"Of course he likes us. Why do you think he's calling us back and giving us this assignment?" Jessie asked.

"Since you put it that way, Jessie," James said.

"The boss must be forgetting all about our debts," Meowth said. Wobbufett pops out.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Back to the stadium, Sora is wiping off some sweat from the intense battle he was going through.

"Man, for an Ice Field, this field is making me work up a sweat," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"And I thought it was supposed to cool you off," Ventus said. Sora chuckled and ruffled his cousin's hair.

"Very funny, Ven," Sora said.

"Minerva has really gotten stronger since the Whirl Cup, hasn't she?" Kairi popinted out.

"Yes she has. She's doing even better than the last time and the way she handled Mr. Rime, Mudsdale, and Rapidash has really proven it," Sora said. "And let's not forget about Togekiss."

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

Up to Caesar and Chumley who are currently watching the battle.

"Wow. Minerva has really done it again. She had made it even farther than we could ever could ever since we were little kids," Chumley said.

"You're right, Chumley," Caesar agreed. "Minerva has always been better than the both of us, but she never rubs it in our faces."

"We both had our very first battles against her and we lost. It's no surprise to me she made it all the way to the finals. You made so far too, Caesar. The way I see it, you're a lot better than me. You're the only one who came close to matching her strength," Chumley said.

"Don't say that, Chumley. You tried hard too. You gave it your all when you battled Sora and you didn't give up. Besides, you're even stronger than you believe," Caesar said. "And I know Sora would say the same thing to you if he was up here with us." Chumley smiled and knew he was right.

"You know, Caesar, you and Minerva have been more than my rivals; you're my very best friends too," Chumley said.

"Yeah. I appreciate it, Chumley and so will Minerva," Caesar said.

The fifteen minute recess has ended as Sora and Minerva retook their positions for battle. Togepi, Seel, Sunflora, Ribombee, Jigglypuff, and Misadreavus started to cheer hardily for Sora.

 **"And now we're back! To those who are just joining us on TV, Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is leading with five of his Pokémon remaining and Minerva from Postwick being down to three!"** The announcer announced. Minerva took out a Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Togekiss!" Minerva shouted. Togekiss comes back to battle tired from the battle with Salazzle. Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu. You're up," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said. Pikachu enters the battlefield against Togekiss.

 **"Pikachu is out to battle against Togekiss! An Electric Type like Pikachu is a good matchup against a Flying Type like Togekiss!"** The announcer announced.

"Togekiss! Aura Sphere!" Minerva ordered. Togekiss puts its wings together and creates a light blue ball of energy. Togekiss then fires it at Pikachu. The attack strikes Pikachu on the mark.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield and to stike Togekiss. Pikachu rams into the jublilee Pokémon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Togekiss hard. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings his tail giving off a metallic glow and struck Togekiss hard.

"Togekiss! Fairy Wind!" Minerva ordered. Togekiss flapped its wings and pink glittering wind blows to hit Pikachu.

"Dodge it Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran across the battlefield again. Pikachu then jumps onto Togekiss's back. Togekiss begins to try to shake Pikachu off, but he just held on.

 **"Now Pikachu is riding on Togekiss, but Pikachu isn't going to get shaken off that easily!"** The announcer announced.

"Okay Pikachu! Enough playing around! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave Togekiss a Thunderbolt shocking Togekiss, causing it to make a crash landing.

 **"Now Togekiss is going down, down, down!"** The announcer announced. Togekiss slides across the ice and Pikachu gets right off. Togekiss tries to get back in the air, but Togekiss's efforts were in vain as it didn't have enough energy to keep going. The referee raises the green flag.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Minerva is down to two left! Minerva needs to come up with something fast if she wants to win this battle!"** The announcer announced. Minerva calls back Togekiss and takes out her next Pokéball and throws it.

"Go! Dubwool!" Minerva called out. Dubwool bleights upon entry.

 **"Minerva's fifth Pokémon is Dubwool! Minerva can hope for the best from this wooly Pokémon!"** The announcer announced.

"Come on back, Pikachu!" Sora called out to his partner and comes back to Sora. He takes out his Friend Ball and he tosses it.

"You're turn, Azumarill!" Sora called out. Azumarill enters the battle pumping her fists upon entry.

 **"Now Sora has sent out Azumarill! Azumarill looks eager to battle Dubwool!"** The announcer announced.

"Azumarill! Ice Punch!" ora ordered.

"Dubwool! Zen Headbutt!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool charges towards Azumarill. Her Ice Punch misses, but Dubwool didn't miss with Zen Headbutt.

"Azumarill! Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Azumarill fires Bubble Beam right at the sheep Pokémon.

"Dubwool! Cotton Guard!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool uses her wool to block Azumarill's Bubble Beam.

 **"Amazing! Dubwool is using Cotton Guard as a shield to block that Bubble Beam!"** The announcer announced.

"Azumarill! Play Rough!" Sora ordered. Azumarill runs towards Dubwool to deliever a devastating attack.

"Dubwool! Double-Edge!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool runs towards Azumarill and lands a hit before the aqua rabbit Pokémon could land a hit and it was enough to knock out Azumarill. The referee raises the red flag.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Dubwool wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora has four left to use! Is Minerva starting to make a comeback?!"** The annoouncer asked. Sora calls back Azumarill and takes out a Safari Ball.

"Back to action, Salazzle!" Sora called out. Salazzale hiss upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent his Salazzle back out! Sora will have to hope Salazzle can take Dubwool down pretty fast!"** The announcer announced.

"Salazzle Fire Lash!" Sora ordered. Salazzle forms a fire whip and sends out to whip Dubwool.

"Dubwool! Zen Headbutt!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool ran towards Salazzle and strikes her hard before she could react. Salazzle had been taken down and the referee raises the red flag.

"Salazzle is unable to battle! Dubwool wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Minerva is really making a comeback just by taking down three of his Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Salazzle and takes out his next Pokéball.

"Back to action, Mamoswine!" Sora called out. Mamoswine skids the ice upon entry.

 **"Sora sends Mamoswine back out to play! And it looks like playtime could be over for Dubwool or for Mamoswine!"** The announcer announced.

"Mamoswine! Ancient Power!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine sends silver crystalized rocks to pelt the sheep Pokémon.

"Dubwool! Dodge and use Last Resort!" Minerva ordered. Dubwool avoids Ancient Power. Dubwool's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Dubwool's body and is fired at Mamoswine. The twin tusk Pokémon took a bad hit from Last Resort.

 **"Mamoswine has taken a bad hit from Dubwool's Last Resort! Can Mamoswine keep going?"** The announcer asked.

"Ice Shard!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine fired Ice Shard and it struck Dubwool. "Now use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine ran towards Dubwool and lands a hit onto Dubwool. Dubwool tries to get back up, but fell back down in exhaustion. The referee raises the green flag.

"Dubwool is unable to battle! Mamoswine wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Minerva is down to one Pokémon left to use! Could she be saving the best for last?!"** The announcer exclaimed. Minerva calls back Dubwool.

"Get some rest, Dubwool, you have earned it," Minerva said. She takes out her last Pokéball and smiled. "I know you'll pull me out of this, so I'm counting on you! Go! Inteleon!" She throws her Pokéball and her Inteleon uses his yellow fins to glide downwards upon entry.

 **"Minerva's final Pokémon is Inteleon! She has been saving that one for last since Inteleon has helped her out during this competition! Now let's see if it can do the same against Sora!"** The announcer announced.

"I knew she was saving Inteleon for last, just like Caesar saved Cinderace for last; and the same can said about Chumley and his Rillaboom. I know Inteleon is way stronger than he was when I battled him as a Sobble and as a Drizzile. And even from watching her battles during the Round Robin part," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Are you going to switch Mamoswine for Pikachu or are you going to keep Mamoswine in?" Minerva asked in her thoughts.

"Mamoswine! Move in with Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Mamoswine charges towards Inteleon with his tusks emitting ice.

 **"Mamoswine starts making its move with its Ice Fang! How will Minerva's Inteleon respond?"** The announcer asked.

"Inteleon! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon forms a sword made of water and swings it right at Mamoswine. "Now use Snipe Shot!" Inteleon jumps into the air and rapidily firing water from his fingers and pelted Mamoswine greatly.

 **"Inteleon is shooting into Mamoswine like in a scene from one of those action movies! Mamoswine is really taking loads of damage since being a Ground Type!"** The announcer announced. Mamoswine didn't have energy to keep going, so he fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Inteleon wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Sora has two more Pokémon left! Which one is he going to go with? Pikachu or Gyarados?"** The announcer asked. Sora turns to Pikachu since Electric Type Pokémon has the edge over Water Types.

"You're going in, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. He returns to the battlefield.

 **"And it's Pikachu that is sent back out! Looks like Sora has the advantage when it comes to Types in this battle!"** The announcer announced.

"I was hoping it was going to be Pikachu. Inteleon! Use Water Pulse!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon forms a ball of water and sends right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu avoids Inteleon's Water Pulse and forms a ball of electricity and sends it right at the lizard-like Pokémon. The ball of electricity strikes Inteleon on the mark.

 **"Inteleon takes an Electro Ball into the gut! Is Pikachu going to finish Inteleon off so Sora can win the battle?"** The announcer asked.

"Inteleon! Snipe Shot!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon fires Snipe Shot as fast as lightning and Pikachu got hit bad. "Now use Acrobatics!" Inteleon jumps into the air using some acrobatic skills.

 **"What graceful moves!"** The announcer announced. Inteleon comes right down. **"Now Inteleon is coming down right at Pikachu!"**

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Inteleon's attack. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, hoping to put an end to the battle, but unfortunately Inteleon avoids Pikachu's attack.

"Inteleon! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered.Inteleon forms a sword of water and swipes at Pikachu. He goes flying and strikes the icicle behind him. Pikachu slides down and is knocked out. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Inteleon wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Both Sora and Minerva has one Pokémon left to use! The next one will decide the match once and for all!"** The announcer announced. Pikachu gets back up and walks over to Sora.

"Don't sweat, buddy. You did your best," Sora said. Pikachu walked over to Kairi and she picked up the mouse Pokémon in her arms. He takes out the Pokéball containing Gyarados. "Okay Gyarados! Back to action!" The Pokéball opens and stars swirls around the red Gyarados and he began roaring upon entry.

 **"Now Gyarados is sent back out!"** The announcer announced. Inteleon felt intimidated by Gyarados as he gared right at the secret agent Pokémon. **"Both of these Pokémon look like they're having themselves a standoff before the real battle can begin!"**

"That Gyarados may have taken down my Mr. Rime, but he isn't going to find it easy, that's for sure," Minerva said. "Inteleon! Snipe Shot!" Inteleon fires his signature attack and it strikes Gyarados in the face, but that only pissed him off.

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fired Dragon Pulse right at Inteleon.

"Hurry Inteleon! Dodge it!" Minerva shouted. Inteleon ran across the battlefield, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Gyarados's attack.

 **"Wow! Gyarados has real power since taking down Mr. Rime! Will it be enough to take down Inteleon?"** The announcer asked.

"Inteleon! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered.Inteleon forms a sword of water and holds it backwards. Inteleon runs towards Gyarados.

"Use Ice Fang!" Sora ordered. Gyarados's fangs emits ice and comes down right at Inteleon, but he dodges Ice Fang and swings the blade of water and it strikes Gyarados and that infuriates Gyarados even more. Gyarados roars in complete rage.

 **"Gyarados is really mad for taking those hits from Inteleon! I hope this doesn't go too far!"** The announcer announced.

"Inteleon! Use Water Pulse!" Minerva ordered.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered.

Inteleon forms a ball of water and Gyarados fires Hydro Pump and it cuts through Water Pulse. Inteleon gets struck by Hydro Pump. Minerva started to wince.

"That red Gyarados is much tougher than I thought. I only wish it was just a rumor otherwise, I wouldn't be so afraid of its power. I came this far to quit, so I have to try even harder to bring that thing down," Minerva said. "Inteleon! Snipe Shot! Fire again and again just like before!" INteleon fired Snipe Shot right at Gyarados and he took the hits, and Kairi could tell he was getting redder.

"Gyarados!" Kairi called out and Gyarados had calmed down, hearing her voice. Gyarados remembered the kindness she had shown the Shiny atrocious Pokémon by feeding him the Pokémon food she had made for him. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Kairi. I was worried it was going to turn ugly," Sora said.

"Anytime Sora," Kairi said. Sora smiled and back to the battle at hand.

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fires Dragon Pulse and it strikes the secret agent Pokémon. "Now use Flamethrower!" Gyarados fires Flamethrower and it hits Inteleon. It wasn't enough to bring Inteleon down, but he was starting to get tired.

 **"Inteleon is really taking so much abuse from Gyarados! I don't know how much longer is Inteleon is going to last out there!"** The announcer announced.

"I can see why Caesar had a real hard time with Sora, but I know I can do it. Inteleon! Liquidation!" Minerva ordered. Inteleon runs towards Gyarados. Minerva hoped it would put the battle to an end and she would win it, but Sora wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Gyarados! Dragon Pulse again!" Sora ordered. Gyarados fires Dragon Pulse and it struck Inteleon just when he got close. Inteleon goes flying into the air and lands onto the icy battlefield. Inteleon struggles to get back up, but fell back to the ground. Minerva was at a loss of words. The referee raises the green flag.

"Inteleon is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Sora from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora has won the battle and now he is on his way to the final round! I know Ethan has been looking forward to this!"** The announcer announced. Ethan smiled as he was anxious to have his battle with Sora.

"I was hoping you would win it, Sora. I knew you would make it so far from day one. Now one of us going to go home with that trophy. But the real prize is the battle I want from you," Ethan said.

Caesar and Chumley were mighty proud of their best friend even if hadn't won it.

"Good job, Minerva," Caesar said.

Later at Team Rocket Headquarters, Jessie, James, and Meowth had just returned to HQ to see what their boss has in store for them. As they arrived, they had learned of Rasputin's unfortunate demise when the executives tried to have their revenge on Sora and Kairi for getting in their way. Upon reaching Giovanni's office they were all nervous.

"So, here it is," James said.

"The assignment the boss wants us to gon on. I think I just lost three of my nine lives from all the exictement," Meowth said.

"I would say the same thing, if I was a cat. Now, let's go in and make the best impressions," Jessie said. They opened the door and saw Giovanni sitting at his desk with Persian and Matori standing beside him. "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes I did. I'm surprised you three have made it back in one piece," Giovanni coldly said. "But since you are here, I can tell you are anxious to know what your assignment is going to be."

"Yes sir," James said.

"Whatever you need to be done, then you might as well consider it done," Meowth said.

"Very well. As you three have already found out, Rasputin the Mad Theif had met an untimely passing during a mission and I need someone to go on this mission in his stead," Giovanni said.

"And where do you want us to go, sir?" Jessie asked.

"I am glad that you have asked. I want you to go to the Hoenn region," Giovanni said.

"Hoenn, sir?" Jessie asked.

"Normally, this is a mission I would send my elite members to, but unfortunately, not one of them is availiable and you three are the only ones I can count on this mission," Giovanni said.

"And we are depply honored, Mr. Giovanni," Jessie said.

"And what is this mission about? Team Rocket has never set up any base of operations in the Hoenn region," James pointed out.

"True," Giovanni agreed. "We have some serious competition inthe Hoenn region; in fact, there are two factions that operates there, Team Magma and Team Aqua. I need you three to see what are they planning."

"Of course, sir," James said.

"We shall depart at once!" Jessie said.

"Wait!" Giovanni said. They froze in place before they could go even further. "The only Pokémon you shall have with you shall be your Meowth and Wobbufett. Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel shall remain here."

"Arbok?" Jessie asked.

"My Weezing and Victreebel? Why?" James asked.

"We cannot draw any attention when heading into the Hoenn region. The thing for you to do is to capture some Pokémon that are localized in the Hoenn region," Matori said. "Now. Your Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel, please." Jessie and James had no choice but to hand over the Pokéballs containing their most prized Pokémon. Jessie was peeved that she had to hand over Arbok and not Wobbufett. "Now that this is over and done with, you shall depart immediately."

"We're on our way!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said, taking their leave. Once they were gone, Matori turned to the Team Rocket boss.

"Mr. Giovanni, sir. Are you certain it was wise to send those three imbeciles to the Hoenn region? It doesn't seem wise, not that I'm questioning your wisdom," Matori said.

"Losing those three fools is a small price to pay to learn of what does Team Magma and Team Aqua has planned. Besides, they are expendable. They have already spent so much of our resources trying to capture a Pikachu from a child and they wanted to get out of their debt and this assigment is suitable for them to get them out of my hair for the time being," Giovanni said.

"What if they succeed their mission?" Matori asked.

"Don't worry about that. Even if they do, I'll just send them on another one and use it as an excuse to have themselves killed," Giovanni said. Matori grinned she heard him say that. "Be sure to give them further instructions when they arrive in the Hoenn region."

"Of course, sir. And I shall inform you once it has been done," Matori said.

Back on Mount Silver, it was night as Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and the Pokémon had joined up with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, Terra, Aqua, and the Alolan nine for dinner. Delia and Kairi's family had joined in as well.

"I am so very proud of you, Sora," Delia said.

"You climbed your way to the top just like you back at the Indigo Plataeu," Yuuta said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Have you thought of which one of your Pokémon you're going to use in your battle against Ethan?" Sophocles asked.

"Not yet, but I'll think about it tomorrow. Until then, let's just enjoy our meal, huh?" Sora suggested.

"I agree," Kairi's grandmother agreed.

Just then, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley had decided to join in.

"I hope you have enough to go around," Chumley said.

"Of course," Kairi's grandmother said kindly.

"You are more than welcome," Mirei said.

The Galar trio joined the group for dinner.

Over to Ethan, he was thinking about his upcoming battle.

"To think, Sora is the reason I became a Pokémon trainer and set me off on my way and I have to battle him again. My first battle with him was something I will always remember," Ethan said in his thoughts. He remembered his first battle when his partner was just a Cyndaquil. "He expects the best from me and I'm going to show him my best."

Just then, Kris and Lyra had found him.

"There he is, Kris. Are you ready?" Lyra asked.

"Are you sure it's the right time, Lyra?" Kris asked, starting to get second thoughts.

"Listen, it was your idea to tell him tonight. You said it was the right time and it's too late to turn back now. You said you want what Sora and Kairi have and now it's your chance. Now do it," Lyra said.

"What if I make a fool out myself?" Kris asked.

"You won't. You said you love him and now it's time to tell him. Now go and tell the man of your dreams how you feel," Lyra said. Kris knew Lyra was right and she wallked over to Ethan. She approached him quietly and she cleared her throat, catching Ethan's attention.

"Kris?" Ethan asked almost surprised.

"Hi Ethan. Nice night, isn't it?" Kris asked.

"Y-Yeah," Ethan said, blushing.

"Isn't there a bench we can sit down by?" Kris asked.

"Sure," Ethan said. They walked over to the nearby bench to sit down. He looked over to Kris and saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She turned to him.

"Something wrong, Ethan?" Kris asked.

"Not really, Kris," Ethan said. He quickly turned away, still blushing.

"What were you doing out here?" Kris asked, also blushing.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Ethan said.

"Aboout what?" Kris asked.

"Stuff," Ethan simply said.

"And by stuff, you mean your battle with Sora tomorrow?" Kris asked. Ethan didn't know how to respond except to nod. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? No way! No way I'm nervous!" Ethan answered. Kris was clearly not buying it.

"Come on, tell me the truth. Are you nervous or not?" Kris asked. Ethan sighed, finally caving in.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. I am nervous. I am nervous about my battle with Sora tomorrow," Ethan admitted.

"Is it because Sora's a very skillful trainer?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, there's that. He won the Indigo Plataeu and I watched him battle hard during the Johto Pokémon League, even when against Gary, Caesar, and Minerva. I can see his hard work has paid off since he got to where I am right now," Ethan said. Kris took him by the hand and Ethan's face turned even redder.

"Just know I'll be watching you and Sora tomorrow. And I'll be rooting for you," Kris said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Ethan said.

"There is a reason I came here to see you," Kris admitted. Her heart began to beat faster than normal.

"What is it?" Ethan asked. Her heart was bearting and her cheeks has a tinge of pink. She knew she was in too far to turn back now.

"It's because I have something I want to tell you. Something I want you to know. I'm just not sure how you'll take it and how I'll take it," Kris said.

"What?" Ethan asked, not understanding.

"The thing is," Kris paused, taking a very deep breath, "I love you." Ethan let out a gasp, but no sound came out. "I honestly love you, Ethan. I have been in love with you for a long time. And the time you saved me from those awful Team Rocket bullies made me love you even more." Ethan could only smile and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say, but this," Ethan said, he he just took off his hat and placed it on his lap, "I love you too, Kris." She widen her eyes and gasped loudly. "I can tell you already knew, but I thought you were just teasing me."

"Yes, I already knew you had a crush on me. But I love you the same way Kairi loves Sora. I mean, he's a pretty handsome guy and Kairi is a lucky girl to have him for a boyfriend, but you're even more good looking than he is," Kris said. Ethan would have been jealous of her mentioning Sora, but he was flattered how she said he was more good looking than Sora is.

"Say Kris," Ethan said.

"Yes?" Kris asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me as soon as the tournament is over, but only if you want to," Ethan offered. Kris smiled.

"I would love to, Ethan," Kris said. They moved their faces closer to each other and they gave each other a sweet, tender, and loving kiss. Kris wrapped her arms around Ethan and he did the same to her. Lyra watched the whole scene unfold and she smiled.

"Yes! I knew this was gonna work!" Lyra said. Ethan and Kris parted lips and they stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"My very first kiss," Ethan and Kris said in their thoughts. The newly formed couple headed back to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night. Sora and Kairi were heading back to their room to join their friends when they saw Ethan and Kris kissing each other on the lips.

"Sora, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kairi asked in a whisper.

"I think I do, Kairi," Sora said.

Ethan and Kris parted lips and Kris headed inside. Ethan was about to head back to his own room when he saw Sora and Kairi staring at him with a teasing expression on their faces.

"How much of it did yu see?" Ethan asked.

"Just the kiss," Sora said.

"Did she confess to you or did you confess to her?" Kairi asked.

"She confessed to me," Ethan said. "And then we, well you know what comes next." He ends up blushing. "So, I better head to my room and rest up. And you do the same, Sora! G'night!" Ethan dashes off to his room to sleep.

"Night," Sora said. He could only smile as he felt happy for his friend. "Good for them, right?"

"I can hope for the best for those two," Kairi said. He puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and she giggles.

"How about we do the same as they were?" Sora suggested. Kairi blushes lightly and she smiles.

"I'd love to, Sora," Kairi said. The couple shared the same tender kiss as Ethan and Kris were sharing with each other. They parted lips and headed back to their room. When they entered, they saw their frends asleep in their spots and Pikachu, the Pichu, and Togepi are sleeping soundly with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

Morning has come and everyone had gotten up. After a soothing shower, he came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and his hair completley spiked. He accessed his Pokédex and he sent Ursaring, Mamoswine, Gyarados, Azumarill, and Salazzle to Professor Oak's lab for Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Donphan, and Noctowl. Now he was ready.

"Alright, Ethan. It all comes down to this," Sora said.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all headed for the stadium for the final battle to take place. Everything Sora as battled for since arriving in Johto is about to be put t the ultimate test. Sora is once again on the scene for a final battle. Will he win it like he did at the Indigo Plataeu or will it all go down? Just wait and you shall see.


	200. Johto Final Battle

**Episode 200: Johto Final Battle**

Today is the day for the final battle between Ethan and Sora. Both trainers have been looking forward to it since the beginning and now it has finally come.

"Go for it, Sora," Terra said.

"I know you can do it," Aqua said.

"You came so far," Lillie said.

"We have faith in you, Sora," Illima said.

"You can do it," Mallow said.

"Let your fire burn passionatley," Kiawe said.

"You are like the ocean, Sora," Lana said.

"Give it everything you have," Sophocles said.

"Don't even think about backing away," Acerola said.

"Show him your power, Sora," Mina said.

"Let us see how much you have man up since the Indigo Plataeu, Sora," Hapu said.

Sora felt proud to have such good friends to support him so much. Kairi and Ventus supported Sora twenty-four seven. The Pichu showed their adoptive big brother thei support win or lose. Sora has taken the green position and Ethan has taken the red position.

Up in the stands, Tai, Takato, Takuya, Yugi, and their other friends all have watched Sora battle hard since the tournament first started.

Just outside the stadium, Weevil and Rex are walking using sticks to keep themselves on their feet and they approached a security guard.

"Hey, what's going on?" Weevil asked.

"The final battle of the Johto Pokémon League is about to get started," the guard said.

"Final battle?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. And you two are pretty lucky to get here before it starts. Go inside and have a gander if you wanna see," the guard said. Not wasting time, Weevil and Rex went inside and they gasped when they saw who was battling.

"Weevil! Look!" Rex exclaimed.

"It's Sora!" Weevil also exclaimed. "And that's his girl with him!"

"I can't believe he made it all the way to the final match again!" Rex snarled.

"It should be fun to watch. Watch him lose that is," Weevil said.

"Yeah! It should be," Rex agreed.

They took their seats and decided to watch the battle for themselves.

Over to Petalburg City, a small young boy. He has short, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wore black, framed half-moon glasses. He started to watch it with so much interest.

Over in Porta Vista, Danny and Cattleya turned on the TV to watch their nephew battle. In Pallet Town, Lea and Isa had tuned in to watch it.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! The match you have been waiting for; the final round of the Johto Pokémon League! Who is it that will bring home the winner's trophy?! Ethan from New Bark Town or Sora from Pallet Town?!"** The announcer exclaimed. Kris is standing next to Ethan, wearing a cheerleader outfit. She had a pair of blue pom-poms in each hand. Many of the girls in Sora's fanclub rooted hard for Sora. Both trainers have taken their positions as Kairi had her six Pokémon out. **"Now we shall see which kind of battlefield they'll be battling on!"** The randomizer activates and goes off until the Grass Field is chosen. **"Our remaining two combatants will be battling on the Grass Field! And now to see who shall go first!"** The randomizer goes off and goes on until Sora is chosen to go first. **"And it is Sora who shall go first!"** Sora took out his first Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Meganium!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball opens and Meganium comes out eager to battle whatever Ethan has to throw at him. He took out a Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Pidgeot!" Ethan shouted. Pidgeot makes a loud cry upon entry.

 **"Sora has sent out Meganium and Ethan has chosen Pidgeot! Ethan has the advantage in battle since Pidgeot is a Flying Type Pokémon and Meganium is a Grass Type!"** The announcer announced.

"Pidgeot! Wing Attack!" Ethan ordered. Pidgeot came down with its wings out to strike Meganium.

"Okay Meganium! Dodge and use Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium sends out her vines to strike the bird Pokémon and she lands a hit. "Now use Petal Blizzard!" Meganium fires a blizzard of flower petals to land a hit on Pidgeot.

"Hurricane!" Ethan ordered. Pidgeot flaps its wings and releases multiple green crecent-shaped blades of energy from them at Meganium. It blows Petal Blizzard away as well. Meganium gets struck by Pidgeot's attack.

 **"Pidgeot blocks it with Hurricane! Not only that, but Hurricane strikes a heavy blow onto Meganium!"** The announcer announced. Sora takes out Meganium's Pokéball and calls her back. **"Sora calls back Meganium! Now which one will he send out?!"** He turns to Pikachu.

"You're up, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. He enters the battle against Pidgeot.

 **"Sora has sent out Pikachu to deal with Pidgeot! A smart move on his part!"** The announcer announced.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it strikes Pidgeot on the mark and fell to the ground. "And now use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Pidgeot. Electro Ball strikes Pidgeot and it took enough to get knocked out. The referee raises the green flag.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The announcer announced.

 **"Pidgeot has been eliminated and Sora's Pikachu has electrified Pidgeot, giving him the lead!"** The announcer announced. Ethan calls Pidgeot back.

"Get some rest, Pidgeot. You deserve a good long rest," Ethan said He took out another Pokéball. "Go! Sandslash!" The Pokéball opens and his Sandslash slashes the air upon entry.

 **"And now Ethan's second Pokémon is Sandslash! Pikachu's Electric Type attacks won't be able to hurt Sandslash in the slightest! What is Sora to do?"** The announcer announced.

"Pikachu, come back!" Sora called out. Pikachu obliges Sora and returned to his trainer.

 **"Sora calls back Pikachu; a smart decision to make when battling a Ground Type! Will he send back out his Meganium or does he have a Water Type, an Ice Type, or another Grass Type Pokémon to use?"** The announcer asked. Sora takes out his Pokéball and throws it.

"Back to action, Meganium!" Sora shouted. Meganium re-enters the battle and is a little tender from battling Pidgeot.

 **"Sora sends Meganium back out! A very good move for Sora!" What does Ethan have in store for Meganium?"** The announcer questioned.

"Sandslash! Poison Sting!" Ethan ordered. Sandslash fires Poison Sting right at the herb Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium dodges Poison Sting and Meganium grabs Sandslash with the vines and slams the mouse Pokémon into the ground. Ethan wasn't phased by the fact Sandslash has been shoved into the dirt.

"Sandslash! Dig!" Ethan ordered. Sandslash digs into the soil, but Sora wasn't gonna have that.

"Meganium! Petal Blizzard in that hole!" Sora ordered. Ethan was confused by what Sora is planning. Meganium fires flower petals right into the hole Sandslash had just dug.

 **"Meganium is using Petal Blizzard into the hole Sandslash had just dug! What does he plan to do?!"** The announcer asked. Sandslash pops out of the ground, being pelted by flower petals.

"Now finish Sandslash with Vine Whip!" Sora ordered. Meganium smacks Sandslash hard. Ethan calls Sandslash back before Meganium could deliever the finishing blow!

 **"That was so close for comfort for Sandslash! Ethan had called it back just in the nic of time! Nice save!"** The announcer announced. Ethan took out another Pokéball and tossed it.

"Go! Hitmontop!" Ethan shouted. Hitmontop spins around upon entry.

 **"Ethan has sent out Hitmontop to deal with Meganium! Judging how Hitmontop did, it's gonna spin circles around Meganium!"** The announcer announced.

"Hitmontop! Triple Kick!" Ethan ordered. Hitmontop spins around and kicked Meganium three times in a row. "Now use Bullet Punch!" Hitmontop gave Meganium three or four punches in a row and Meganium fell onto the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Hitmontop wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan has taken down Meganium! Both trainers has lost one Pokémon each! Any one of them is bound to take the lead at any moment!"** The announcer announced. Sora takes out his next Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Noctowl!" Sora shouted. When the Pokéball opens, stars swirls around the owl Pokémon when he had entered the battle.

 **"Now Sora has sent out Noctowl! This Noctowl is in a different Shiny color!"** The announcer announced.

"Hitmontop! Bullet Punch!" Ethan ordered. Hitmon started to spin again and headed right towards Noctowl.

"Okay Noctowl! Use Psychic!" Sora ordered. Noctowl uses his telepahthic power to lift Hitmontop into the air. "Bring him down!" Noctowl slams Hitmontop right into the ground and he had been taken down and the referee raises the green flag.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan loses two of his Pokémon! Which one of his other Pokémon can turn it around before Sora could keep it in his favor?"** The announcer asked. Ethan calls back Hitmontop and takes out another Pokéball.

"It's your turn now, Ampharos!" Ethan shouted. Ampharos enters the battle with its tail orb glowing.

 **"The fourth Pokémon Ethan has sent out is Ampharos! Is Sora gonna keep Noctowl out to battle against this Electric Type or does he have something to put out its spark?"** The announcer asked. Sora calls back Noctowl and takes out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Go for it, Donphan!" Sora shouted. Donphan trumpets upon entry and skids the ground.

 **"Now Sora has sent out his Donphan! Both had sent out an Electric Type and both had sent out a Ground Type! Is Ethan gonna switch to undo his mistake or keep Ampharos out?"** The announcer asked.

"Ampharos! Fire Punch!" Ethan ordered. Ampharos ran towards Donphan with its fist emitting fire.

"Donphan! Dodge and use Rollout!" Sora ordered. Donphan rolls into a ball and rolls right towards Ampharos.

"Dodge it!" Ethan shouted. Ampharos tried to avoid Donphan, but Donphan rolled too fast for Ampharos to get away.

 **"Ooh! Ampharos has gotten hit by that Rollout! And that attack gets stronger each time a hit is made!"** The announcer announced. Ethan looked over to the ground.

"Ampharos! Thunderbolt! Aim at the ground!" Ethan ordered. Ampharos fired Thunderbolt at the ground. Donphan rolled and hit the hole and goes flying.

 **"Uh-oh! Donphan is in real trouble now! If you haven't seen a Donphan fly, then you are seeing one fly right before your eyes!"** The announcer announced.

"Now Ampharos! Fire Punch!" Ethan ordered. Ampharos jumps into the air and lands a burning punch onto the elephant Pokémon. Donphan fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Ampharos wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Wow! Ampharos has taken down Donphan! Despite a Type disadvantage, Ampharos has trimphed over a Ground Type!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back Donphan and takes out his next Pokéball and throws it.

"You're going in, Typhlosion!" Sora shouted. Typhlosion flares up upon entry.

 **"Sora's fifth Pokémon is his Typhlosion! This feiry Pokémon looks ready to scorch Ampharos into a crisp and the same can be said for Ampharos!"** The announcer announced.

"Ampharos! Thunder Punch!" Ethan ordered.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!" Sora ordered. Typhlosion sends fire right into the air and it comes right down and it engulfs Ampharos inside it.

 **"Typhlosion lands a devastating Eruption onto Ampharos! Is Ampharos done for?!"** The announcer asked. When the flames subsided, Ampharos was indeed done for and the referee raises the green flag.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" The referee announced.

 **"And it's Ampharos that's down for the count! Sora is in the lead to four to three! Now it's time for a fifteen minute recess for our competitors to rest up!"** The announcer announced. Sora and Ethan stood with their girlfriends as they waited for the second half of the final battle is to begin.

"Ethan, are you doing okay, baby?" Kris asked concerned. Ethan only smiled.

"I'm fine, Krissy. Sora is way better than I first battled him and he was pretty strong before," Ethan said. "I knew I wasn't gonna find it easy at first. And I know he isn't going to find it easy either."

"You're doing great, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend.

"Togepi!" Togepi chirped.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"You're really doing a number on him!" Ventus said.

"Thanks Ven. Kairi. The battle isn't over yet," Sora said. He looked over to Ethan and he sees him looking back to him. Sora knew it was going to get even harder even further in the battle. "Show me what else you've got, Ethan."

"I'm gonna show you everything I have, Sora," Ethan said.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket, they are in their balloon just over the ocean.

"James, how much further until we get to the Hoenn region?" Jessie groaned impatiently.

"Keep your hair on! We should be there within a few days! Until then, try to bare it, okay?" James stated.

"But I don't wanna bare it for a few more days!" Jessie groaned again. Meowth sighs.

"I knew it was going to be a long trip, but why does it feel even longer with Jessie's constant whining?" Meowth asked in his thoughts.

"I mean seriously, James, if only we could try on some disguises we could at least ride in by airplane or sail by boat or use our submarine, we could get there fast enough, that way I could at least watch a movie," Jessie said.

"As Shrek said to Donkey, find a way to entertain yourself," James said to Jessie.

"Just don't pop your lips," Meowth added. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Meowth couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got that right, Wobbufett," Meowth said.

He and the patient Pokémon shared a laugh as Jessie is oblivious to the joke since she couldn't understand what was being said.

Back over to Mount Silver and right at the battle taking place.

Weevil and Rex growled in anger to see Sora was winning.

"I don't believe this! He's winning! I thought you said it was going to be entertaining to see him lose! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would have gone back home and started to watch the entire Jurassic Park series!" Rex exclaimed.

"Settle down, Rex. You should have rememered his skills as a trainer. We saw him battle hard during the Whirl Cup, but that is just a little league game compared to this one. As soon as the next round gets started, that's where the real show is gonna get started.

Once the fifteen minute recess has concluded, both Sora and Ethan retook their positions for their battle.

 **"Now we are about to begin our second half of our final battle of the Johto Pokémon League! To those who are just joining us on TV, Sora is leading with four to three. Can Ethan hope to make a comeback or will Sora win this tournament? Just wait and you shall see!"** The announcer announced. Ethan took out his Pokéball as Sora took out his. The referee raises both flags.

"Resume the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Head on back out, Sandslash!" Ethan called out as he threw his Pokéball and Sandslash re-enters the battle and pants out of exhaustion.

"Noctowl! Back to action!" Sora shouted throwing his Pokéball and stars swirls around Noctowl upon re-entry.

"I know you're too ruffed up by Meganium's attacks to keep going, but I have an idea," Ethan said.

"Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Noctowl comes down with his wings out.

"Sandslash! Dig!" Ethan ordered. Sandslash digs into the ground and Noctowl stops in his tracks.

 **"Sandslash has avoided Noctowl just by digging! What does Ethan have up his sleeve?"** The announcer asked.

Sandslash jumps out of the air with its claws out and ready.

"Sandslash! Slash!" Ethan ordered.

"Noctowl! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered.

Noctowl and Sandslash clash into each other and both trainers had earned a double knockout. The referee raises both flags.

"Noctowl and Sandslash are both unable to battle! This round is a draw!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora and Ethan has earned a double knockout! Ethan is down to two and Sora is down to three!"** The announcer announced. Ethan took out an Ultra Ball.

"Go! Tyranitar!" Ethan called out and his Tyranitar lets out a loud roar as stars swirls around this Pokémon. His Tyranitar is a lighter shade of green and has a purple armor patch on its stomach.

 **"Ethan's fifth Pokémon is Tyranitar! Ethan's Tyranitar is a Shiny Pokémon just like Sora's Noctowl!"** The announcer announced. Tyranitar activates its Sand Stream ability. **"Wow, Sand Stream kicks in! With that sandstorm in effect, Sora's Pokémon are going to have such a hard time coping with that sandstorm, unless he has another Ground Type or perhaps a Rock Type or a Steel Type."**

"Man, I knew he had something like this up his sleeve. He was leading me right from the start. Donphan is the only one that can take the sandstorm, but he's down for the count! Pikachu, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr are the only ones I can use now," Sora said to himself. "I have no choice but to use Feraligatr for this one." He took out Feraligatr's Pokéball and he tosses it. "It's your turn now, Feraligatr!" Sora's Feraligatr enters the battlefield and gets pelted by the raging sandstorm.

 **"Sora's sixth Pokémon is Feraligatr! Sora's Feraligatr should have no problem with Tyranitar, but I am not quick to underestimate Tyranitar's chances!"** The announcer announced.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fires Hydro Pump as it goes through the sandstorm, heading right towards Tyranitar, but Ethan wasn't too concerned.

"Tyranitar! Whip up a Sand Tomb!" Ethan ordered. Tyranitar creates wisps of sand that surround the Feraligatr which then turn into a swirling sand vortex which encompasses the crocodilian Pokémon. The attack blocks Hydro Pump.

 **"If being pelted by a raging sandstorm wasn't enough, then being trapped by a Sand Tomb is even worse!"** The announcer announced.

"Ethan," Kris said with glee. She knew Ethan was gonna get a comeback in the battle and hopefully win the tournament.

"Sora," Kairi said worriedly. She knew it as twice as bad since because Sora couldn't call Feraligatr back and the Sandstorm raging on hurting Feraligatr in each passing moment. Sora had to think fast.

"Feraligatr! Superpower!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr flexed his muscles as his body becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and ran towards Tyranitar.

"Stop Feraligatr in its tracks, Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Ethan ordered. Tyranitar began to build up energy to fire Hyper Beam to strike at Tyranitar. Feraligatr ducks when he got close to Tyranitar and slams his fist into Tyranitar's belly and went backwards. Tyranitar landed on its back and the sandstorm had subsided and the same for Tyranitar's Sand Tomb.

 **"Tyranitar's Hyper Beam has failed to land a hit and Feraligatr has given Tyranitar a serious Superpower in the gut? Is it enough to bring Tyranitar down?"** The announcer asked. Tyranitar got back up on its feet and it was nowhere near to giving up. Sora winced when he saw Tyranitar's still standing.

"No way! His Tyranitar is way tougher than I thought. If this keeps up, then it'll take Feraligatr down before he gets even close even with Hydro Pump and Superpower," Sora calls Feraligatr back and he looks over to Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu. You're heading back in."

"Pika," Pikachu said. Pikachu gets back into the battlefield against Tyranitar.

 **"Sora switches Feraligatr with Pikachu! What does he have planned for Tyranitar?"** The announcer asked.

"Tyranitar! Sand Tomb!" Ethan ordered.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu avoids Tyranitar's Sand Tomb just by running across the battlefield. Tyranitar tried again, but Pikachu was running too fast for the armor Pokémon to keep up.

 **"Pikachu's footing is better than Tyranitar's aim! Hope Ethan can find a way around Pikachu's speed!"** The announcer announced.

"Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Ethan ordered. Tyranitar got ready to fire Hyper Beam again, but Sora had to put a stop to that.

"Pikachu! Jump and use Iron Tail! Aim for its head!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran close to Tyranitar and jumps into the air with his tail beginning to glow metallically. Tyranitar got ready to fire Hyper Beam, but Pikachu smacks Tyranitar on the side of the head and fired Hyper Beam right into the air. Everyone watching were astounded by how he was able to stop it. Tyranitar then fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now Ethan has one left! What can Ethan do win this now?"** The announcer asked. Ethan calls back Tyranitar and he took out his last Pokéball.

"I have been saving you for last. From the day we met, we have been working together to make each other stronger. You made me the person I am now all because of you. Now it's time to show the world our power," Ethan said. He threw his Pokéball. "Go! Typhlosion!" The Pokéball opens and Typhlosion flares up upon entry.

 **"Ethan has sent out his own Typhlosion! Will Ethan's Typhlosion be able to fare well against what remains of Sora's Pokémon or will Sora claim his victory here and now?"** The announcer asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fires Flamethrower right at the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu uses his speed attack to avoid Flamethower, but Ethan wasn't gonna have it.

"Typhlosion! Use Flame Charge!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion ran towards Pikachu and strikes Pikachu on the spot. "Flame Charge again!" Typhlosion charges at Pikachu again and lands another hit. Sora knew Flame Charge increases the user's speed from each use. "Now use Quick Attack!" Typhlosion ran towards Pikachu faster than normal and lands a hit onto Pikachu.

 **"The tables of speed has turned on Pikachu! Typhlosion's Flame Charge and Quick Attack combo is doing its number onto Pikachu!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fires Flamethrower and it lands a hit onto Pikachu and he fell right at Sora's feet, beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Pikachu is out and only Feraligatr and his Typhlosion remains! Which one will he use?!"** The announcer asked. Pikachu went over to Kairi as he pats his partner's head.

"Get some rest, buddy. You deserve on after a good fight you put up today," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu beamed.

The Pichu were proud of their adoptive big brother even if he didn't win. Sora had to think fast. He took out the Pokéball containing his own Typhlosion and he throws it.

"Back to action, Typhlosion!" Sora called out. Sora's Typhlosion flares up when coming back to the battlefield.

 **"Now it's Typhlosion versus Typhlosion! Which one of their fires are going to be extinguished first?"** The announcer asked.

"Typhlosion! Swift!" Sora ordered. Sora's Typhlosion fired Swift and it struck Ethan's Typhlosion on the mark.

"Typhlosion! You use Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered. Ethan's Typhlosion ran right towards Sora's Typhlosion.

"You use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Sora's Typhlosion ran towards Ethan's Typhlosion, but Ethan's ran too fast because of Flame Charge being used twice in a row.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered. Sora's Typhlosion rolled into a ball of fire and headed right at Ethan's Typhlosion and came fast like a rolling bouder.

"Typhlosion! Flame Charge!" Ethan ordered. Ethan's Typhlosion ran towards Sora's Typhlosion and when the attack made contact, Sora's Typhlosion uncurls himself and goes tumbling.

 **"Now with Flame Charge used in a third time, Ethan's Typhlosion is even faster! Sora's Typhlosion is going to have a real hard time with that extra speed!"** The announcer announced.

"Typhlosion! Eruption!" Sora ordered. Sora's Typhlosion sends flames straight into the air and sends the attack right at Ethan's Typhlosion and he got hit by the fire attack. Ethan's Typhloison was hurt bad, but he was still standing on his feet. Both Typhlosion are getting exhausted.

 **"Whoa! Ethan's Typhlosion is still standing after taking a powerful Eruption! And both of Sora's and Ethan's Typhlosion are running low on energy,"** The announcer announced. Both Typhlosion stared into each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"Flame Wheel!" Sora ordered.

"Flame Charge!" Ethan ordered.

Sora's Typhlosion rolled into a huge ball of fire and rolls right towards Ethan's Typhlosion; Ethan's Typhlosion charges right at Sora's Typhlosion. Both had clashed creating a feiry explosion. Kairi's Pokémon shielded themselves as Pikachu shielded the Pichu and Kairi shielded Ventus.

 **"Wow! Talking about a red hot battle! Which Typhlosion is still standing?!"** The announcer exclaimed. Both Typhlosion stared at each other, but Sora's Typhlosion fell to the ground beaten. The referee raises the red flag.

"Sora's Typhlosion is unable to battle! Ethan's Typhlosion wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Ethan's Typhlosion trumps Sora's Typhlosion! Now Sora is down to one Pokémon left and the title of champion is way up for grabs!"** The announcer announced. Sora calls back his Typhlosion and he takes out the Pokéball containing Feraligatr.

"This is it. Our last chance. Better make it count," Sora said. He throws his Pokéball. "Back to action, Feraligatr!" Feraligatr re-enters the battle ready for the final round.

 **"Now Sora has sent Feraligatr back out! Feraligatr may have the advantage over Typhlosion, but after taking down two opponents, I have serious doubts!"** The announcer announced.

"Typhlosion is just gonna gimme a hard time just because if his speed. Gotta be smart about it," Sora said in his thoughts.

"Sora's Feraligatr may be strong, but it won't stand a chance against Typhlosion. Okay Typhlosion! Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion ran right at Feraligatr faster than before.

"Feraligatr! Dodge and use Slash!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr steps aside and lands a Slash onto Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion fired Flamethrower at Feraligatr at close range.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump and it pushes Flamethrower back and it washes Typhlosion in the flow of the water.

 **"I heard of the phrase 'wet behind the ears,' but this isn't what I was expecting when taking a Hydro Pump in the face!"** The announcer announced.

"Keep it up, Feraligatr!" Sora praised him.

"Typhlosion! Quick Attack!" Ethan ordered. Typhlosion lands a Quick Attack onto Feraligatr. "Do it again!" Typhloision bombardes Feraligatr with one direct attack after another.

 **"Typhlosion is really giving it to Feraligatr! If this keeps up then Feraligatr is going to be taken down at this rate!"** The announcer announced. Feraligatr's Torrent ability kicks in. Sora knew it was a good sign for Hydro Pump to get even more powerful.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Sora ordered. Feraligatr took in some air and fired an even more powerful Hydro Pump and it washes Typhlosion in it once again. Typhlosion tumbles backwards and struggles to get back up. Typhlosion glares at Feraligatr while panting. The volcano Pokémon stares at Feraligatr until Typhlosion had fallen on the ground beaten. The referee raises the green flag.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced. The crowd goes wild as the winner has been decided.

 **"And there goes not only the battle, but also the tournament itself! Sora Ketchum wins the Johto Pokémon League! Sora Ketchum wins the Johto Pokémon League! Sora Ketchum wins the Johto Pokémon League!"** The announcer announced. Everyone watching cheered hard for Sora as he won. Ethan was at a loss for words as he calls back Typhlosion and sighs.

"So that's how it ends. I work hard to get to the top and I trip when I reach the finish line," Ethan said. Kris walked up to her boyfriend placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ethan, I'm sorry that you didn't win," Kris said.

"Don't be sorry, Kris. I gave it everything I had and it would have gone either way. I'm not upset about Sora beating me. He worked hard to make it and that's what I expected from him," Ethan said. Kris hugged Ethan tightly and cried happily.

"I still love you even if you didn't win," Kris said. Ethan hugs her back.

"Good to know that I'll always have your support," Ethan said.

Sora and Kairi were all celebrating as Sora span her around his arms as the Pokémon and Ventus were just as happy.

A few hours later at the closing ceremony, Sora had stood on the platform as he had accepted the champsionship trophy from President Goodshow.

"Once again you have shined in ways I wouldn't expect. You should be proud," President Goodshow said with a smile.

 **"A special congratulations to our Johto Pokémon League champion, and to all those who have completed in this tournament!"** The announcer announced. Gary, Rebecca, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley applauded along with everyone. The only ones who weren't applauding was Weevil and Rex as they were infuriated by this.

"I don't believe this! He came out on top just when that other kid had him on the ropes?! Unfair!" Weevil shouted.

"Once again you get it all wrong! Now what, genius?" Rex asked.

"I'm thinking of something!" Weevil said. He began thinking for a moment. "I've got!" an idea popped into Weevil's head. "Come here." He pulls Rex close to him and whispered something into his ear and the reptilian Pokemon trainer grinned wickedly as he liked the idea.

"I love it!" Rex proclaimed.

"Now let's go!" Weevil said. They both started as they ran into a very large security guard and he frowns as he glares at them. "Hey!"

"Hey! Why don't you look where you're going, you big gorilla?!" Rex exclaimed. They both gave the guard a weak punch in the stomach when he grabs them by the shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Weevil asked as his pupils shrunk when he recognized the guard. "Uh, Rex?"

"What?" Rex asked. Weevil didn't answer, but instead he just points at the guard and Rex looks right at the guard and he winced when he also recognized the guard. "Oh crap." They saw it was the same large man from Red Rock Isle.

"Hello again," the large security guard said.

"How are you been doing?" Weevil and Rex asked nervously.

"I'm doing fine, but thank you for asking. Do you two like to fly?" The security guard asked.

"Not sure," Rex said.

"Why?" Weevil asked.

"Here's why," the security guard said as he gave both Weevil and Rex a strong throw and they both go flying out of the town and right into the sky. A star twinkled in the distance. He dusted his hands. "And that is that."

That night, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, Azurill, and the Alolan nine all prepared to head back to Pallet Town when the closing ceremony has concluded. When they had packed up, they were greeted by Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Caesar, Minerva, and Chumley.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Sora asked.

"Just leaving, just the same as you," Caesar said.

"So, we decided to head down to the Kanto region just the same as you," Lyra said.

"We already spoke with our families and they were cool with it," Ethan said.

"You don't mind us tagging along, do you?" Minerva asked.

"Not a problem," Sora said.

"You're more than welcome to come along," Kairi said.

With that said, the group made their way back to the Kanto region. Before they could go any further, they spotted Silver staring into the night sky. He turned to see them.

"Oh, it's you," Silver said.

"Silver? What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Just thinking and wondering," Silver said, turning his gaze back to the sky.

"About what?" Riku asked.

"About the future," Silver answered. "What does the future have in store for me?" Sora, Riku, and Ethan didn't know how to respond to his question, but they knew it had to be very deep.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Silver," Sora said. The redhead turned to Sora. "The future depends on what you want to do with your life. Is getting stronger the only thing you care about?"

"I don't know anymore," Silver admitted. "I seriously don't know anymore." Silver shut his eyes and lowered his head to face the ground. He opens his eyes. "I used to think just having strong Pokémon was all that mattered to me I used to think respcting your opponents and loving your Pokémon was completely stupid, but I can't believe how wrong I was the whole time."

"What changed?" Sora asked.

"Remember when Team Rocket was hiding out in Mahogany Town that one time?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"How do you know about it?" Hapu asked, getting suspicious.

"I was in Mahogany Town when those Team Rocket thugs tried to capture me, but I overpowered them and went over to pull the plug on their little project. And when I cam across Lance and battled him, I lost. He told me it was because of the way I have used my Pokémon. I was the one who was weak, not my Pokémon," Silver said.

Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were surprised to hear him say it. Riku raised a brow to his choice of words.

"So now you get it, do you?" Ethan asked.

"I do. I know now what was wrong. Time and time again, I was told Pokémon aren't tools for war and you and Sora are no exceptions. I guess Lance was talking about you after all," Silver said.

"What do you have planned, Silver?" Sora asked.

"I'm thinking of heading down to the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City and learn what I can to connect with my Pokémon. And who knows what happens after that? Maybe I'll find my own path after I have learned what I needed to learn," Silver said. Sora and Ethan walked up to Silver and they both smiled at him.

"You'll find it," Ethan said.

"When you decided to change then you have already started to change. I know you'll become a better person as time goes on," Sora said. Silver smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for the support, Sora. And maybe one day when we meet, I was wondering I would have a battle with you," Silver said. Sora smiled some more and nodded.

"Sure Silver. I'm already looking forward to it," Sora said.

With that said, the group made their leave as Silver watched them leave. He looked back into the sky and he smiled again.

"Cutting my ties with you was the best decidsion I have ever made, because it gave me a chance to become the person I am today. I still would have been a power hungry jerk if I didn't meet people like Sora, then I would have been just like you, father. I now know I am not you. And I will never be you, father. I will be my own man and I will take down Team Rocket as a man who fights for the right reason," Silver proclaimed.

Weeks later, the group made their way to Goldenrod CIty and took the Magnet Train to get to Saffron City.

Over to Team Rocket, they had finally arrived in the Hoenn region longer than expected. They had gotten there by boat after they have lost their hot air balloon and they made their way with one form of transportation after another.

"We made it! The Hoenn region," Meowth said. "At last."

"It took a tad longer than I thought it would have, but who's complaining?" James asked.

"I am, James! We lost the balloon and every single boat we have stolen to get here!" Jessie groaned.

"What are you complaining about, Jessie? We made it, didn't we?" James asked.

"And since we're here, we should get a hold of some Pokémon that lives in the Hoenn region since we don't have Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel with us," Meowth said.

"Right," Jessie said.

Just as Team Rocket was about to get moving, they saw a round, green Pokémon covered in green spikes. Its arms are different, however because of them being straight instead of round. Its mouth appears to have a couple of black spots on it, forming its mouth. It has eyes deep into its body with carved holes showing black inside of the Pokémon. It also appears to be wearing a crown on top of its head. It also has giant spikes underneath it, forming its feet that function like footstools.

"Huh?" Team asked.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

"Gimmie a moment," James said. He took out his ipad and he looked up the cactus-like Pokémon and he saw the one he was looking for. "Aha! It's a Cacnea! And it's classified as the Cactus Pokémon and it's a Grass Type." The wild Cacnea turned to see the humans and Meowth with them. Cancea hops over to them. "Hello there."

"Cacnea," the Cacnea said, looking up to James. Jessie thought of catching Cacnea for herself, so she got out a Pokéball to catch it.

"Hold on now, Cacnea! You're going to be mine now!" Jessie said, throwing the Pokéball, but the cactus Pokémon batted it away. It struck her in the head. She growls in anger. "Hey! What's the big deal! I throw a Pokéball and you go inside it! I better get Arbok out here."

"Arbok ain't here with us, remember?" Meowth asked. Jessie realized how right he was.

"Right. I only have Wobbufett. And Wobbufett can only attack when attacked," Jessie said. She then lit up. "Wait a minute! When attacked! That's it!" Wobbufett pops out before Jessie got to his Pokéball.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"Okay Wobbufett! Battle that Cacnea!" Jessie said. Wobbufett got into position to battle against Cacnea, but it just stood there, still looking at James and he back at Cacnea. Cacnea was not battling and she got frustrated. "Oh! WILL YOU JUST BATTLE ME?!" Cacnea was angry now and it fired needle-like projectiles at Jessie, making her scream in pain. James picked up Cacnea and he smiled.

"Would like to come with me, Cacnea?" James asked. Cacnea's eyes filled with joyous tears and nodded. "I know we're going to get along just fine. How about a big ol' hug!"

"Nea!" Cacnea beamed as the cactus Pokémon wrapped its arms around James's neck and when the pins touched his skin, he screams in pain. HIs scream echos across the area.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill had departed from the group and Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had left for home. Ethan, Caesar, Minerva, Ethan, Kris, and Lyra had began their own journey for Gym Badges to compete in the Indigo Plataeu. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togepi, the Pichu, and the Alolan nine all returned to Pallet Town.

"Good to be home," Sora said.

"Sure is," Kairi said.

They approached their houses to find their families standing on their doorsteps waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Sora," Delia greeted.

"Welcome home, Kairi," Kairi's grandmother said.

"Mom," Sora said.

"Mom, dad, grandma," Kairi said. The couple hugged their families and happy to be home after a good journey. Yuuta and Mirei were happy to be with their daughter again since their own home may have someone else living there by now anyway. The girls stayed with Kairi's families as the boys crashed with Sora and his mother.

Now that the journey in Johto has been concluded, it wasn't going t be long until another one bgins and sooner than Sora and Kairi would think. What does the future have in store for them? Wait and see on the next chapter.


	201. The Journey Ends and Begins Again

**Episode 201: The Journey Ends and Begins Again**

A couple of weeks have passed since Sora and his friends have returned to Pallet Town. In the meantime, Sora had done his best to avoid the fangirls and saved by Yuuta. It was a normal routine for Sora and annoying for Kairi since they were obsessing for her boyfriend.

"Thanks for the save," Sora said.

"It's not a problem, Sora. Girls used to do that to me when I was your age," Yuuta said. That made Sora smile.

A few days had passed and Sora and Kairi were given eggs as gifts. Illima gave Kairi a pink, brown, and white egg. Kairi was given a white egg with a purplish top. Sora was given an orange egg with yellow spots and a brown egg with tannish spots.

"Look at these eggs. How long would it take for them to hatch?" Sora asked.

"Should take a few days to hatch," Illima said.

"Until then, it's best to keep them close," Kiawe added.

"Or maybe have Toucannon incubate the eggs for them to hatch faster," Sophocles suggested.

"I think it's better to do it the old fashioned way," Kairi said.

"She's right. We didn't need to rely on Toucannon's beak to do it, and we don't need to now," Mallow said.

"No we didn't," Lana added.

Sora and Kairi took good care of their eggs, keeping them warm and safe. A few more days came and went when the eggs had at last began to hatch.

"Guys! The eggs are hatching!" Sora shouted. The Alolan nine all made their way to witness the eggs to hatch. When the eggs have finished hatching, Sora ended up with a Mudbray and a Grubbin and Kairi has ended up with a Stufful and a Morelull.

"A Mudbray and a Grubbin for me," Sora said.

"And a Stufful and a Morelull for me. They are all so very cute," Kairi said.

The couple both held vacant Pokéballs for the newborn Pokémon and they flowed inside. Stars swirls around them to confirm the catch. Sora and Kairi felt proud of their latest additions.

"Thanks again for the eggs, you guys," Sora said.

"Anytime," Sophocles said.

"Consider them to be presents for the both of you," Hapu said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Just be sure you take very good care of them," Kiawe said.

"We will," Sora said. He picked up his newly hatched Grubbin, being careful not to get pinched. "Stick with me and you'll be the best Pokémon you can be." Grubbin pinches his nose the same way as one pinched Ventus before. "OUCH!" Grubbin lets go of Sora's nose and he holds it. "Ooh. I was so careful."

"You can try to be even more careful, Sora," Kairi said.

The Alolan nine all shared a laugh to Sora's dismay. Meanwhile in the Hoenn region, Jessie was determined to find a Pokémon of her own since she failed to capture Cacnea and chose James over her. Luckily there was that has caught her attention. It was a purplish snake-like Pokémon with golden "plates" on its body. Both of its fangs are red but one side of its face is light purple while the other side is a darker purplish color. Its eyes are also red and the also have gold "plates" on them. It scared away many of the smaller Pokémon and it stole all of the food.

"Oh wow! What a magnificent Pokémon that is!" Jessie beamed. James and Meowth turned to see what she was talking about.

"You mean you want that thing?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yes I do! Is that a problem, Meowth?" Jessie hissed at the scratch cat Pokémon.

"And difference does it make if I do?" Meowth asked. Jessie glares at Meowth before she sets her attention to James.

"James, what kind of Pokémon is that?" Jessie asked.

"Let me see," James said, accessing his ipad and he looked it up. "Here it is. This Pokémon is a Seviper. It is known as the Fang Snake Pokémon and it's a Poison Type Pokémon."

"A Seviper?! It is the perfect Pokémon for me!" Jessie beamed.

"For a change, I'm with her. Since it is a snake Pokémon like Ekans and Arbok and Seviper could be extra muscle," Meowth said. Jessie agreed and grabs Meowth.

"Glad you're on board, and you just volunteered. Now get in there!" Jessie said, tossing Meowth to battle Seviper. The fang snake Pokémon looks right at Meowth as it stops eating.

"Okay, ya legless lizard, don't gimmie any trouble or I'll make a scratching post out of ya!" Meowth warned Seviper. Instead of being scared off, Seviper smacks Meowth with its bladed tail and sends Meowth flying back at Jessie. "Is that all ya got?" Meowth went back to Seviper, but unfortunately it wasn't since Seviper wrapped its tail around Meowth, making him suffocate. Meowth wheezed, "You're not so tough. I can take it." Meowth was getting more than he bargained for. "Okay, that's enough." Seviper tosses Meowth back to Jessie and smacks into her. When Meowth hits Jessie again, a riceball fell out.

"Oh no! My spare riceball!" Jessie exclaimed. James and Meowth were surprised and peeved at her for hoarding food for herself.

"You had a spare riceball and you were holding out on us?!" James exclaimed.

"What was that about 'all for one and one for all?'" Meowth asked.

"It's all for one and all for me," Jessie stated. Jessie raced to the raceball, but she was too late to get to it since Seviper has eaten it. Jessie gasped when she saw the riceball get eaten. "Hey! That was mine!" Jessie got her hair bitten in half. James and Meowth became afraid, no longer caring about the riceball. Seviper realized what it bit and spat the hair out. "My hair! My beautiful hair!" She growls in rage. "You have made a very big mistake, Seviper!" The wild Seviper winced and tried to get away when she began to beat Seviper senseless. Once the fang snake Pokémon was unconscious, she was about to beat Seviper more when James stopped her. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You were going to capture Seviper, not kill it," James reminded her. Jessie remembered that was the plan.

"Oh yeah," Jessie said, getting a Pokéball out and throwing it at the unconscious Seviper and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Pokéball, confirming the catch. "Yay! Seviper is as good as mine!"

"Now that we have we need, we can carry on with our mission," Meowth said.

"Right. Find any activity on Team Magma and Team Aqua and report to the boss on the latest find," James said.

With that said, Team Rocket went about with their mission to find Team Magma or Team Aqua and spy on them.

Back in Pallet Town, Sora and Kairi were off to go on their date when they were approached by Lea.

"Good thing I found you two!" Lea said, panting.

"Lea, come on. Kairi and I were just about to go out for dinner," Sora said.

"Sorry Sora, but the professor sent me to get you two. Your other buddies are already there," Lea explained. "Also, you're gonna need Pikachu and Togepi to come along too." Sora and Kairi looked at each other.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know. The professor just told me to fetch you," Lea said. The couple didn't question it and they got Pikachu and Togepi from their homes and they went with him to hear what Professor Oak had to say. WHen they got there, they found Professors Kukui and Burnet were right there with the Alolan nine. "I brought them like you asked me to."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Lea," Professor Oak said. He walked up to both Sora and Kairi. "I hope you can forgive me for interuppting your outing, but I feel that you two should hear what Professor Kukui has to say."

"First, there is something we would like to announce," Professor Burnet announced. Everyone turned to her. "I'm pregnant." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine were stunned to hear her announce it.

"Pregnant?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Congratulations, professor," Mallow said.

"This is wonderful news!" Lana said.

"Thank you, but her preegnacy isn't the reason I have called you all here," Professor Kukui said. The group all listened to hear what he had to say. "I have called you all here to announce that I am setting up a Pokémon League in the Alola region." The group were astounded by this sudden burst of information.

"A Pokémon League for Alola?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I have called all of you to share this bit of news for you. I have proposed my idea to the Island Kahunas and they have approved," Professor Kukui said.

"That is good news," Acerola said.

"So, is that why you called us here?" Hapu asked.

"That's right, Hapu. And I am establishing Pokémon Gyms for Alola. And I am need for Gym Leaders. Molayne, Kahili, Ryuki, and Plumeria are already on board as Gym Leaders," Professor Kukui said. "And that's where you come in." The Alolan nine were stunned to hear he was recruiting them.

"You mean, you're calling on us?" Kiawe asked.

"Of course. You don't need to answer right away and take all the time you need to think it over. The offer is standing if that's what you want," Professor Kukui said. Lillie looked over to her friends and was worried about their well-being. Sora and Kairi also shared Lillie's worries. Eight of the Alolan nine were sitting outside of the lab, wondering if they should go through with it.

"I can't believe it. Professor Kukui is setting up a Pokémon League and we're asked to be the very first Gym Leaders," Sophocles said.

"Do you think we should go with it?" Acerola asked.

"I really don't know," Mina said.

"Me neither. I mean, that means we will have to go home," Lana said, starting to cry.

"I don't wanna go home yet. Not after all the travelling we did in Johto," Mallow said.

"I don't either, because I was just getting adjusted with Kairi's family," Hapu said.

"Maybe, we don't want to go because we're just so adjusted here," Illima said.

"That and it's because of Sora and Kairi. Riku, Gladion, and Hau will probably have their own opinion about this," Kiawe said.

"Do you think they know yet?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't doubt it, but it seems likely," Illima said.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

"And what about Sora and Kairi? Do you think they will miss us when we're gone? And not them, but also Ven, Terra, and Aqua," Lana said.

"I know I'm going to miss them," Mallow said.

"And they'll miss you too," Sora said, coming up behind them. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I was just looking for you guys."

"How much did you hear, Sora?" Kiawe asked.

"All of it," Sora said. "Are you guys guys even stoked about having a Pokémon League of your own? I mean, it's not everyday something like that is delievered on your doorstep."

"True, it's not. We're just not sure if we should accept it," Illima said.

"I understand. But what about all of your families? I mean, wouldn't it be nice to see them again after so long?" Sora asked. Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Mina, Acerola, and Hapu all looked at each other and they all knew was right. It would be nice to see them again.

"He's right. I do want to see Sarah and Harper again. They can get on my nerves sometimes, but I still love them," Lana said.

"And I did promise to attend my brother's wedding," Mallow said.

"And I know my family is going to need some help back on the farm," Kiawe said.

They all agreed with each other since they all had families back home and it would be wrong to stay away from home just becuase of their selfish desires.

"Sora is right. We should consider it," Illima said.

"Now that you think about it, I am feeling a little homesick," Sophocles said.

"Me too," Mina said.

Over to Kairi and Lillie, they sat on the couch to talk.

"Are you worried about Illima and the others, Lillie?" Kairi asked.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Even though the Alola region never had a Pokémon League before, it feels like it's too soon," Lillie said.

"And I thought they would be happy that they were finally getting one," Kairi said.

"Toge, Toge," Togepi chirped.

"I did too," Lillie said.

"What about you, Lillie? What do you want to do?" Kairi asked. The blonde sighed as she shook her head.

"To be honest, I don't know," Lillie said. "I have been with you, Sora, and everyone else for so long, I never thought about anything else after. I guess there would be a time we would all have to return home at some point. " Kairi knew Lillie was right and she thought the same thing about if her grandmother didn't move from Viridian City to Pallet Town.

"Lillie, I have a question to ask you and you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kairi assured her friend. The blonde turned to her. "Do you want to go home or not?" Lillie gave another sigh.

"There were times I just wanted to go home to my parents and to my brother. I mean, seeing you with your parents again after a long time kinda rubbed some salt on my wounds and made me think of my parents; especially my father," Lillie said. "I'm certain Gladion is probably starting on his own journey by now and the same for Hau. I can only hope for the best for the both of them. Also for you, Sora, Riku, Illima, Kiawe, and the rest." Kairi was happy to hear Lillie say something nice like wishing her friends luck. Kairi was glad to have a friend like Lillie. "And when I do choose to go on home, I want you to know that you're one of the greatest friends I have ever made, Kairi."

"I was thinking the exact same thing about you, Lillie. I'm also thinking the same thing for Illima, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Mina, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. And I couldn't ask for any better friends than you," Kairi said. Lillie's eyes filled with tears as she felt happy.

"Kairi," Lillie sobbed. She and Kairi shared a hug as the blonde had let out a cry. Kairi's eyes filled with tears as well. Lillie kept on crying and crying.

"It's okay, Lillie. It's okay," Kairi said.

Kairi and Lillie separated from each other as Lillie took out a handkerchief and used it to wipe away her tears. The rest of the Alolan nine re-entered the lab along with Sora as Kairi and Lillie came in from behind. Professor Kukui smiled.

"So, have you all made up your minds?" Professor Kukui asked. The Alolan nine all looked at each other and nodded.

"We have," Kiawe said.

"We have decided to accept the offer and become Alola's very first Gym Leaders along with Kahili, Plumeria, Molayne, and Ryuki," Illima said boldly. Professor Kukui has smiled.

"We're not gonna lie, we kinda had our doubts at first and we did some thinking," Hapu said.

"And we all thought about our families and we knew it was gonna be a matter of time before we head back home to Alola," Mallow said.

"So, we felt kinda homesick," Acerola said.

"Yeah," Mina said.

Professor Kukui smiled as he felt pride for his former students.

"I am glad to hear it. All of you have grown up so much, I hardly recognize any of you. Your journeys have taught you more than I can ever hoped. I am proud of each and every one of you," Professor Kukui said, before he sets his attention to Sora. "And I am grateful to you for teaching them that, Sora." Sora was caught off guard by his statement.

"Really? I was just starting out when Kairi and I met them," Sora pointed out.

"Maybe so. They may have taught you some things, but you and Kairi have taught them as well. Even when they had already graduated. And their families are proud that they have such good friends," Professor Kukui said. He ruffled Sora's spiky hair. "You almost remind me of me when I was just your age. And I hope my kid will be just like you too." Sora felt touched to the young professor say that to him.

"Thanks professor," Sora said. "That means a lot." Professor Kukui turned to Lillie.

"How about you, Lillie? What are you going to do?" Professor Kukui asked.

"I was thinking of heading home as well. I mean, it has been a while since I have mother and father since returning home for a short time. And I know father and Hobs probably miss me the same way I miss them," Lillie said. Professor Kukui smiled.

"I understand, Lillie," Professor Kukui said. "There's no rush going back yet, so I was thinking we could have a party to celebrate this occasion. And it'll give you kids a chance to spend some time together before we go." Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all liked that plan.

"I can go with that," Kiawe said.

"Also, I have something I want to do before we get to the party," Lillie proposed. Everyone all looked at her.

"What?" Kairi asked. Lillie turned to Kairi.

"I was wondering if you and I could have a one-on-one battle. My Snowy against your Togepi. Your Togepi helped you out in your battle with Crimson and I don't doubt how much stronger Togepi has gotten since then. Only if that's you want," Lillie said. Kairi smiled and she held out her hand.

"I can take you up on that offer, Lillie," Kairi accepted the challenge. Both girls stepped outside to the ranch for their battle. Togepi and Snowy looked at each other as they were ready. All of Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon were watching and waiting for the battle to begin. Sora, Pikachu, and the Alolan nine were watching the battle about to begin and Professor Kukui has volunteered to act as the referee for the battle.

"Alright! The battle between Kairi and Lillie is about to begin! Both trainers will be using one Pokémon each! Lillie will using her Vulpix and Kairi will be using her Togepi! The battle will be over if either Pokémon is unable to continue battling! Now begin!" Professor Kukui proclaimed.

"Snowy! Use Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Powder Snow right at Togepi, but Kairi wasn't worried.

"Togepi! Safeguard!" Kairi ordered. Togepi formed a protective barrier and it blocks Powder Snow. "Now use Swift!" Togepi fires Swift and it strikes Snowy on the mark.

"Snowy! Use Ice Beam!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Ice Beam, hoping it would freeze Togepi.

"Dodge and use another Swift!" Kairi ordered. Togepi avoids Ice Beam as it misses. Togepi fires Swift again and it hits Snowy on the mark. "Now use Metronome!" Togepi waves his little arms back and forth. Lillie knew something is bound to happen with Metronome.

"Snowy! Powder Snow!" Lillie ordered. Snowy fired Powder Snowy again. Togepi's arms glows with a blue aura and it turns into Fire Spin. It melts Snowy's attack and traps the white fox Pokémon in the vortex. Lillie knew Snowy is vulnerable to Fire Type attacks since being an Ice Type.

"Way to go, Togepi!" Kairi cheered for her Pokémon.

"Toge," Togepi chirped. "Toge?" Togepi felt strange and then suddenly Togepi began to evolve. Everyone was astounded by the sight, especially Kairi. All of Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon were amazed and especially Pikachu. Togepi had evolved into a Togetic. "Togepi. You evolved. You're a Togetic."

"Togetic," the newly evolved Togetic chirped. Kairi felt proud of her first Pokémon for evolving. At the same time, Kairi felt a little sad since she knew Togetic wasn't a baby anymore.

"Let's give it everything you have, Togetic," Kairi said. Togetic nodded. "Togetic! Use Fairy Wind!" Togetic took flight for the first time and flapped his wings, creating a glittering pink gust of wind. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Togetic flew and did a flip before he darted down at Snowy and lands a perfect hit. Lillie was stunned at the sight.

"Snowy!" Lillie gasped.

"Now use Dazzling Gleam!" Kairi ordered. Togetic forms a rainbow orb and it turns into a rainbow beam as it heads towards Snowy and lands a hit. Snowy had fallen to the ground beaten. Professor Kukui raises his hand.

"Snowy is unable to battle! Togetic wins! The match goes to Kairi!" Professor Kukui announced. Togetic flies back to Kairi as she smiles and hugs her newly evolved Pokémon.

"I am so very proud of you, Togetic. I knew all that training we did would pay off. I just wasn't expecting you to evolve. I was kinda hoping you would stay that way forever since you're cute," Kairi said. "But I guess there would be a point you would have to evolve either I wanted you to or not." Togetic hugs Kairi once more. Kairi's memories of the egg holding her first Pokémon runs through her mind as she felt happiness having her very first Pokémon and all the times she had spent since Togetic was a Togepi. "I don't care if you're a Togepi or a Togetic, because you're always be my little baby. And I will love you all the same." Togetic smiled having to hear how accepted he is.

Night came as Sora, Kairi, their families, the professors, Lea, Isa, the Alolan nine and their Pokémon all celebrated the night, spending time eating and dancing and sharing all sorts of memories of their adventures.

"Remember when Sora had a hard time trying to ride on Tauros? That was pretty funny," Sophocles said.

"It sure was. What about the time Sora had to go through that police Pokémon exercise he did?" Kiawe asked.

"I remember how tired he was. He was so tired, he could hardly stand on his feet," Lana said.

Everyone all shared other memories of their journeys together. They remembered all of the good times and the bad times. They even remembered all the people they met along the way. Not just the people, but so many Pokémon as well. Lea and Isa were no exception. As the party was drawing into a close, they decided to have a group photo to remember the last night they would be together. Delia has volunteered to take the picture.

"Okay everyone! Is everyone ready?" Delia asked. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Togetic, the Pichu, the couples' other Pokémon joined by the pink Butterfree with Sora's Butterfree and along with the Alolan nine and their Pokémon were all gathered around.

"We're ready, mom," Sora said.

"Okay everyone. Big smiles and say cheese!" Delia said.

"CHEESE!" Sora, Kairi, and the Alolan nine all said at once. When the flash went off, the photo taken had them all in it as a successful picture.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Delia beamed.

When the party has concluded, they all went down to spend the last night in their houses, but along the way, Kairi had something she wanted to give them.

"Before we all head back, I have something I wanna share with all of you," Kairi said. The Alolan nine were curious to see what she had in mind.

"What is it, Kairi?" Lillie asked. She took out nine neckalces that all resembles stars and they were all different colors. White, cyan, green, orange, blue, yellow, dark purple, pink, and brown.

"Are they stars?" Sophocles asked.

"They are," Kairi said. "And there's one for the each of you." Kairi handed them over to them. "I was going to wait until we were seeing you off, but I couldn't wait to gve them to you now." Lillie was given the cyan star, Illima was given the white star, Mallow was given the green star, Kiawe was given the orange star, Lana was given the blue star, Sophocles was given the yellow star, Mina was given the pink star, Acerola was given the dark purple star, and Hapu was given the brown star. "I hope you like them."

"These are wonderful," Illima said.

"And they're very pretty," Lana said.

"What are they?" Mina asked.

"Aqua taught me to make them before. She called them a Wayfinder. It is said that a Wayfinder is a symbol of an unbreakable connection. So no matter where we are, we're never truly apart. And one day, we would find our way to one another someday. That's what Aqua said to me," Kairi said.

"So cool," Sophocles said.

"No wonder they're called Wayfinders," Mallow said.

"It may not be a ghost story, but I like it," Acerola said.

"Me too," Lillie said as she looked at hers.

"And that reminds me," Kairi said, taking one out for Sora and one for her. Sora's is red and Kairi's is gold. "One for you, Sora." Sora takes his.

"Kairi. It's beautiful," Sora said.

"Glad you like it, Sora," Kairi said. "So, these eleven stars will be the symbol of our friendship. No matter where we are, just know we will always find our way back. We'll always be in each other's hearts, and nothing will ever change it." Sora and the Alolan nine all smiled as they all looked at their Wayfinders. They all continued on to their houses for their last night together.

On the very next morning, the couple and Pikachu have come to see their friends off for home with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet standing with them.

"I am so going to miss you guys," Sophocles cried.

"Me too," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It just won't be the same without you two, but thanks for everything," Lana said.

"Just promise us that you'll do your best as Gym Leaders," Kairi said.

"We promise," Kiawe said.

"Just promise us that you'll always be together," Mallow said.

"We promise," Sora and Kairi both said.

"And promise us that you'll keep doing your best as Pokémon trainers," Professor Kukui said.

"And that is a promise," Sora said.

"And that is one we will always keep," Kairi said.

"Thank you for everything, Sora and Kairi. I will always be proud to call you my friends," Illima said.

"Me too. And I'll make sure the recipes you, Sora's mom, your mom, and your grandma gave me will be put to good use," Mallow said.

"And I'll be sure to let in a good word for you with Molayne," Sophocles said.

"And for Sarah and Harper," Lana said.

"And I'll make twin paintings and send it to you when I get done," Mina said.

"I'll do my best to fix up some sea-salt ice cream from my families milk," Kiawe said.

"I'll tell Nanu you said hi," Acerola said.

"I'll do that for my grandpa too," Hapu said.

"I'll make sure Gladion gets your regards too," Lillie said.

"Thanks you guys," Sora said. "Take are of yourselves."

"And you take care of each other," Kiawe said.

 **"The 11:30 flight to Mele Mele Island is about to depart! Please board iimmediately to all ticket holders for this flight!"** The speaker said.

"That would be us," Professor Burnet said.

"You're right, hun. Say goodbye, everyone," Professor Kukui said.

"Goodbye Sora. Goodbye Kairi," the Alolan nine said.

"It's not goodbye," Sora stated.

"We will meet again someday," Kairi added.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The Alolan nine took one last look at the couple and they took off. The couple stepped outside and watched the plane heading for the Alola region carries their friends home while holding hands.

"I know they haven't been gone for an hour, but I already miss them," Sora said with a tear sliding down his face.

"Me too," Kairi said also with a tear sliding down.

Music starts playing as the couple have began to walk back home. Memories of their first meeting right to their trip to Lavender Town right up to the Johto Pokémon League went through their minds and they did not let go of each other's hands

 _Goodbye_

 _But now that's such a hard thing to say_

 _Now it's time to let go_

 _But I never thought I'd feel this way_

 _Promise not to be sad_

 _But we both knew I was lying_

 _Gotta fight back the tears_

 _'Cause, can't let you see me crying_

 _You're more than just my best friend_

 _What makes me Misty most of all_

 _In our final curtain call_

 _Is knowing that I won't see you again_

The music stops playing as they came across a tall, fat man with fair skin, dark eyes, short and slightly wavy brown hair, and a squarish face with a beard. He wears a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt, and tan sandals on his feet. He was walking around Pallet Town and he looks around.

"Confound it, now I have lost my way," the man said. The couple went up to him.

"Um, excuse us," Sora said. The man turned to them. "Are you lost?"

"Actually, I was hoping if you two kids could help me out. I'm on my way to see Professor Oak's lab and I seem to lost the way I was going, so I was wondering if you know the way?" The man asked.

"Would it help if we just show you the way, sir?" Kairi offered.

"Oh, I don't want you two to go through that kind of bother for me," the man said.

"We know how to get there and we both know Professor Oak personally," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Well, if you insist, then I can take you up on the kind offer. My name is Professor Birch by the way. And you would be?" Professor Birch asked.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"The same to you," Professor Birch said. He took a look at Sora's Pikachu. "I don't mean to pry, but are you Pokémon trainers?"

"Not really. And yeah, me and Kairi are trainers," Sora said.

"I thought so, since you have a Pikachu with you and since you know Professor Oak," Professor Birch said.

"Come on. We'll lead the way," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The couple lead the professor to Professor Oak's lab. When they reached the place, Professor Oak was going over some research when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh bother! I just hope it's not one of Gengar's pratical jokes. I better go see who that is just so I wouldn't be rude," Professor Oak said. "I'm coming!" He called out. He went over to the door, but making sure there wasn't any booby traps before opening the door. He opened it to see Sora and Kairi standing outside along with Professor Birch. "Ah, Sora and Kairi. How wonder as always to see you. I trust your friends have made it to the airport safely."

"They did, professor," Kairi said.

"But that's not why we're here," Sora said.

"These two kids were just showing me the way here," Professor Birch said.

"Ah, Professor Birch. What perfect timing! I was begninning to think you weren't going to come. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you into pulling you away from the middle of your research," Professor Oak said.

"Not at all. My assistances in my lab are putting it on hold until I get back," Professor Birch assured him. "And I have the notes you asked me to bring you. We can look over them later if you like."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Professor Oak said. He sets his attention to Sora and Kairi. "I'm hoping if you would like to join us for a bit. We have much to talk about."

"Um, okay professor," Sora said.

"I don't mind," Kairi said.

The couple had entered the lab and sat down to talk.

"Professor Birch is a Pokémon researcher who lives in Littleroot Town located in the Hoenn region. I called him here for reseach discussions, but since you're here, I thought it would be a good idea to talk," Professor Oak said.

"Sure," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The professors have spoke to Sora and Kairi about the land of Hoenn and what it has to offer. Sora became interested and Kairi knew there was going to be another journey about to begin. And also more Gyms to battle in.

"The Hoenn region. Sounds like a cool place," Sora said.

"I was hoping you would like that, Sora. In fact, I have a son who is about to recieve his very first Pokémon, but I promised himone as soon as I got back. And if you're interested, I can take you back with me just so you can see for yourself," Professor Birch offered.

"That sounds awesome, professor," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Well, since you may go down to the Hoenn region, I have prepared a brand new Pokédex you can use," Professor Oak said, giving him the new Pokédex. It was slightly different from the ones Sora had before. "It should work the same way as before. Once you have reached your limit of six, you can choose to keep the newly caught Pokémon in exchange for one in your possesion or have it sent here. It should work for Kairi, unless you would rather have your own if you like."

"I don't have a problem sharing it with Sora, professor. Also, I would have to talk to my family about it first," Kairi said.

"The same with my mom. I'm sure our families would be on board for it," Sora said.

"That would be a good idea to talk to your families first," Professor Oak said.

The couple went down to their homes as Kairi's family was in the Ketchum house to discuss their imminent journey.

"Oh Sora, I knew you were going to spread your wings and fly again," Delia said.

"And just after your journey in Johto," Mirei said.

"Glad you're on board with us," Sora said.

"We were just worried you would just say no about it," Kairi said.

"Dear, you do not need a stamp of approval from us. You only need to follow your hearts," Kairi's grandmother said.

"Your grandmother is right, Kairi. You two have been through so much from day one and I know you'll do the same now," Yuuta said.

"Also, someone has to take care of my Sora when I'm not around," Delia said, making Sora blush.

"Mom," Sora said embarrassed. Kairi giggled.

"But before you go, you're going to need some more suitable traveling clothes since the ones you're wearing seems to be a little too small for you," Delia said, taking out a small box. Sora took the box and went up stairs to his room to try them on. After a few minutes, Sora came down wearing a new outfit, while still wearing his crown necklace. black v-neck t-shirt with a white x across the stomach, red shorts that are black below the knee with both built-in pockets and external pockets, and a blue belt. His new shoes are similar, but the straps are white, the soles are blue, and the ankle of the shoe is black. He also has new fingerless gloves which are black in color and have a single yellow strap. Kairi, Delia, Mirei, and Kairi's grandmother were quite impressed by Sora's new appearence.

"Look out you, Sora," Delia said.

"You look very dashing," Kairi's grandmother said.

"Very," Mirei agreed.

"You look very good, Sora," Kairi complimented. Sora couldn't help but blush.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks buddy. That means a lot," Sora said, patted on his head.

"Pi," Pikachu said.

On the very next day, Sora had stood outside his house as Kairi also wore a new outfit. Kairi wore a shin-length pale pink dress and a red button-up bolero jacket. She also wore a new pair of pink sandals. Sora was captivated by Kairi's new appearence.

"So Sora. What do you think?" Kairi asked.

"You look very beautiful, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said. She takes him by th arm. They head down to Professor Oak's lab to meet with Professor Birch. Professor Oak, Lea, and Isa are with him as well waiting for Sora and Kairi to show up. Upon arriving, Lea and Isa quickly took notice of their new clothes.

"Nice duds, lovebirds," Isa said.

"I take it that you'll be on your way to the Hoenn region with Professor Birch?" Professor Oak asked.

"We are. It turns out our families were okay with it," Sora said.

"And the reason for it is because they'll need me to keep a watchful eye on Sora," Kairi said.

"I thought as much," Professor Oak said.

"Also, Kairi and I have been talking," Sora stated. Professor Oak wanted to hear what Sora has to say

"Really? What were you talking about?" Professor Oak asked.

"We decided to leave all of our Pokémon here since we're heading off to a new region and use the ones we catch there. And we'll call them whenever we need them," Sora said.

"The only exceptions will be Sora's Mudbray and Grubbin and my Stufful and Morelull since they'll need some battling experience," Kairi said.

"That would make sense since Gary had already departed for Sandgem Town and left all of his Pokémon behind except for his Blastoise, his Electivire, and his Umbreon as soon as the Johoto Pokémon League tournament has concluded. Also your young Pokémon need the experience to grow," Professor Oak. "Oh, Sora, did you see him off?"

"I did actually," Sora said.

(Flashback, it was a couple of days after getting back home)

As soon as Gary had returned to Pallet Town, he began to pack his things to head for Sandgem Town to learn from Professor Rowan. Gary's mother was in tears having to see her son leave again. He came down stairs wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh, loook at you, Gary. Following in your grandfather's footsteps. I couldn't be even more proud of you," Gary's mom said.

"I am going to miss you though," Gary said.

"Me too. I hope you don't mind, but I have packed you a sandwich just in case you get hungry since it's a long trip to the Sinnoh region," Gary's mom said, handing him his lunchbox.

"Thanks mom," Gary said. Just when he opened the door, he sees Sora standing outside about to knock. "Sora?" Sora chuckles nervously.

"Good timing or bad timing?" Sora asked sheepishly.

"A little of both actually. Anyway, why are you here?" Gary asked.

"Just wanted to see you off. And before I do, I thought I give you something," Sora said, taking out his half of the Pokéball he and Gary fought over when they were fishing. Gary was surprised to see it again after so long.

"You still kept it?" Gary asked.

"Kept it as a keepsake," Sora said. Gary dug through his pockets and pulled out the other half, it is the top of the old Pokéball.

"That's the same reason why I kept this one," Gary said. Sora took the top half and he placed it on top of the other half, fixing it completely.

"There," Sora said. He hands it to Gary. "Here Gary."

"Why are you giving it to me? You should have it," Gary said.

"I want you to have it. Consider it a going away present. And it might bring you good luck; not that you need it," Sora said. Gary could only laugh as he accepts his gift.

"You're right, I won't need luck, but I'll take it," Gary said. "And thanks."

"Anytime," Sora said.

(The flashback ends to the present)

Sora and Kairi all stood with all of their other Pokémon and they were a saddened to see them leave without them.

"I know it's hard to leave you behind, but I promise I'll call upon you when I need you," Sora said.

"Me too. Just be sure that you all be good and do whatever Professor Oak, Le, and Isa tell you, alright?" Kairi asked.

All of their Pokémon nodded to acknowledge them. Before they departed to the Hoenn region, they made their way to their houses to say goodbye to their families. The Pichu were going to be staying with Kairi's family since Mirei thought of adopting them as pets and since they tend to get in Mr. Mime's way when he's doing his chores.

"Well, here we go again," Sora said.

"Take care of each other out there," Yuuta said.

"And be careful," Delia added.

"We will," Sora said.

"I assure you, I'll see to it that they get there safely," Professor Birch assured the families.

"We appreciate it, professor," Mirei said. Mirei and Delia went up to their kids and hugged them tight and the couple hugged their mothers back. Kairi then hugged her father and then her grandmother.

With the goodbyes complete, they went with Professor Birch to Vermilion City to catch a boat bound to the Hoenn region. When they arrived, the boarded the ship and off to Hoenn they went.

"Next stop, the Hoenn region," Sora said.

"Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

And there you have it, Sora and Kairi have began their brand new journey into a whole new region, but what sorts of adventures awaits them on the way? What kinds of Pokémon could they encounter? And who are Team Magma and Team Aqua? Many more answers to come as we process further.


	202. Get The Show On The Road

**Episode 202: Get The Show On The Road**

The ship sails bound for the Hoenn region and the couple shares a room with Professor Birch since the tickets were for three. They used the time they had to have a romantic time with each other.

"Such a nice cruise, huh, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"It is, just as long I'm with you," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he wraps his arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm always having a great time just as long it's with you, Kairi," Sora said, placing a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle.

AS the cruise to the Hoenn region continues, there were some of the passengers who recognized Sora.

"Look! It's him! It's Sora Ketchum! The Pokémon League champion of both Kanto and Johto!" One of the passengers said.

"What is he doing here?" Another passenger asked.

"He must have heard about the Pokémon League in Hoenn and decided to head down there for himself," the first passenger said.

The cruise went on for days as some of the passengers asked for his autograph and he gave them, but at the same time he would psend time with Kairi apart with swiming in the pool and having fun. Professor Birch was interested in Mudbray, Grubbin, Stufful, and Morelull since he knew they couldn't be found in Hoenn.

"Very interesting. And just days old too," Professor Birch said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Sora and Kairi are lucky to have these two since they're considered to be rare in the Hoenn region," Professor Birch said. He pats Pikachu on the head, being careful not to be electrocuted.

Over to Sora and Kairi, he get an idea, though he wondered if he could get Kairi into it.

"Have you thought about flying?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him quite confused. "Just come here and you'll see what I mean." He holds out his hand. "Shut your eyes." She closes her eyes. "Step on the ramp." She follows his directions carefully as he holds her. "That's great. Now let your arms out." She extends her arms as far as she could stretch them.

"Okay Sora. Now what?" Kairi asked.

"Open your eyes," Sora said. She opens them and she sees the ocean infront of her.

"Sora, I'm flying!" Kairi said. "I'm flying like a Charizard!" She stayed like that for a few moments before she turns to Sora and she kissed him on the lips. Sora kisses her back. Night came as the couple kissed each other good night and slept soundly. Luckily, she had Morelull in her Pokéball since she knew Morelull would drain energy from unsuspecting Pokémon.

On the very next morning, the couple had a hearty breakfast with Professor Birch. Kairi had prepared Pokémon food for Pikachu, Mudbray, Grubbin, Stufful, and Morelull and enjoyed it so very much. Professor Birch was impressed by Kairi's skills at making Pokémon food for her own and for her boyfriend's.

"You must have a gift with Pokémon, Kairi. They seem to enjoy the since they appear to have such healthy appetites," Professor Birch said.

"Kairi always has a gift when it came to Pokémon. All of our friends' Pokémon enjoyed them as much as they do," Sora said.

"Professor Oak did mention some friends of yours. Where were you before I bumped into the both of you?" Professor Birch asked.

"We were at the airport seeing our friends along with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet flying back to the Alola region," Kairi said.

"Alola, huh? That place is such a paradise. And your friends all came from there?" Professor Birch asked.

"Yes they did. they were travelling with us for a while until Professor Kukui decided to form a Pokémon League for the Alola region and they were asked to be Gym Leaders," Sora said.

"It does make sense since the Alola region has never had a Pokémon League before. I will have to commend him since he is giving his region such a gift. And I bet you're planning to compete in one of those someday, Sora," Professor Birch guessed. Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, someday," Sora said. His face lit up at the thought of seeing the Alolan nine again. He couldn't help but wonder how they're doing without them. He even thought of Riku, Gladion, and Hau as well. Kairi thought of the same thing. "Anyway, you said before you were going to give a Pokémon to your son, right?"

"Yes. I have a son who is about to become a Pokémon trainer and I promised him one as soon as I returned home to Littleroot Town. But he's not the only one who is getting one. There is a friend of mine who has a daughter that is the same age as him and she is heading there to recieve one as well. So, I had to make my visit at Professor Oak's lab brief, but I am glad that I bumped into the both of you," Professor Birch said.

"You mean you give away starter Pokémon to new trainers just like Professor Oak? A Grass Type, a Fire Type, and a Water Type?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And if you like, I could show them to you when we get to my lab," Professor Birch said. The couple smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it," Sora said.

"I'm already imagining how cute they are," Kairi said. Professor Birch laughed a he turned to Sora.

"It's no wonder you fell for her, Sora. She almost reminds me of my wife," Professor Birch said.

"Kairi has many reasons I fell in love with her when we first met," Sora said. Kairi blushed and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Come on. Stop, you're going to make me miss my wife so much," Professor Birch said, before laughing again. The couple couldn't help but blush, but they didn't care who was around since they're so happy together.

Meanwhile, not too far from Littleroot Town, a slim girl of average height with brown long hair that has a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes with her single fringe on her brown long hair and blue eyes is seen riding on her bike. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and and yellow stripes. I think I should let her introduce herself.

 _Hi, my name is May and I just turned ten-years old. I'm on my way to meet my dad's friend Professor Birch and to get my beginner's Pokémon. The same can be said for a boy I knew for a very long time, a boy named Brendan who is the professor's son and he is going to get his first Pokémon from him too. Once I get my Pokémon, I can begin y journey as a Pokémon trainer. But just between you and me; what I'm more interested in is travelling and seeing new places._ May rode her bike to reach it. _There it is, Littleroot Town just up ahead._

Without warning, a small ghost Pokémon that resembles the Grim Reaper without the scythe popped up in front of her. It has a robe-like body with two bone patterns on its back. It wears a skull like mask covering a single red eye that looks through one of the eye sockets.

"Duskull," the ghostly Pokémon hissed. She screams as she lost control of her bike and slams her face into a tree.

"I guess I should have worn a helmet," May gritted her teeth in pain. She slides down the and fell backwards. Duskull flew off into the forest where it came. May gets back on her bike and continues her way to Littleroot Town. "The truth is I don't like Pokémon." She rode her bike to a side of a cliff to catch a view of the ocean and the ship passing by. "But the traveling, I just love it." May beamed at the thought of traveling around. Unknown to her, the ship finally arriving in Littleroot Town were carrying both Sora and Kairi.

As timing would have it, Professor Birch led the couple and Pikachu to head for the lab.

"And here we are, Littleroot Town," Professor Birch said. The couple held hands as they exited off the ship with the rest of the passengers. Flying above them are white seagull-like Pokémon that have long, thin, black-colored eyes. It has a long orange beak with a hooked, black tip. Its long, white wings and tail feathers have blue stripes on them. With them are pelican-like Pokémon whose heads and bills make up the majority of their body. It has white feathers with a short, blue crest on top of its head. There are three blue digits on each of their wide wings, and they have blue feet with three webbed digits. Each eye is made of two black semicircles with a horizontal white line between them. Their large yellow bills appears to extend along their underside. The seagull-like Pokémon are known as Wingull and the pelican-like Pokémon are their evolved form Pelipper.

"Wow, the Hoenn region. We've made it," Sora said.

"Now we're off to my lab. My son is probably already waiting for me by now," Professor Birch said as he lead them to his jeep in the parking lot. They get to the jeep and drove off to his lab. When they have arrived his assistant is standing outside and he is in a frantic fit.

"Professor! It's a good thing you just came back, because we have a situation, sir!" Professor Birch's assistant said.

"What's going on?" Professor Birch asked.

"It's them again. They keep coming back after everything we do to drive them away!" Professor Birch's assistant said.

"What? And they didn't learn their lesson the last time? I'm sure you did everything you could to drive them away," Professor Birch said.

"We did and I thought they had finally given up, but they just came back today. They were waiting for us to let our guard down," Professor Birch's assistant said. Professor Birch sighed.

"They're getting smarter with every attack," Professor Birch groaned. He turned to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu. "Sorry kids, but there is a personal matter I have to take care of. Won't you wait for me until I get back?"

"Sure," Sora responded.

"Hope isn't too serious," Kairi said.

"It won't be for long. And make yourselves comfortable and help yourselves to something to eat if you like," Professor Birch said. He took off. Sora and Kairi went to the living room to relax. Sora and Kairi had let out Mudbray, Grubbin, Stufful, and Morelull to stretch for a bit and for them for have their lunch.

"How about some sandwiches, Sora. And I know how you like 'em," Kairi said. Sora smiled.

"Ooh, I love that," Sora said. Kairi went into the kitchen to get started on their meal. Unknown to them, watching the couple from outside are three pairs of red eyes. Coming out are three gray Pokémon that resembles either a wolf or a hyena. It has scruffy, unkempt fur and has dark gray fur on its face, underbelly, and paws, as well as inside its pointed ears. It has a long snout, a red nose, and red eyes with yellow scleras. These Pokémon are known as Poochyena. They look around for a way to get in. One of the Poochyena looked at the two and barks directions. The other two nodded and they push a flower pot to an edge making it fall. Kairi was about to get to get started to make lunch she heard the crash.

"What the heck is that?!" Kairi exclaimed. She opened the door and she looked around. The three Poochyena ran inside without her noticing. "I could have sworn I just heard something just now."

"What's the matter, Kairi?" Sora called from the other room.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something," Kairi said, closing the door. "Must have imagined it." She got back to work on their meal as the Poochyena had walked around inside. Unfortunately, they didn't escape Pikachu's notice as his ears perked up.

"Pi," Pikachu said. Pikachu walked to where the sounds were coming from. He saw the three Poochyena.

 _"What do you three think you're doing?!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. The Poochyena charged at Pikachu and he responds with a Thunderbolt. Sora and the other Pokémon hear the commotion and so does Kairi when she hears the noise. The Poochyena jumps out the window, shattering it as Pikachu followed after them.

"Pikachu! Come back!" Sora called out. Pikachu didn't hear him as he kept chasing after the Poochyena.

"Sora, what happened?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu just went after those Pokémon. No idea how they got in," Sora said.

"We should go after him before something happens," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea. It looks like lunch is about to be on hold," Sora said. The couple called back their other Pokémon back inside and went to the door to follow Pikachu when standing outside is a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a white beanie. He also wore a skin-tight red and black t-shirt (with an odd zipper on the collar) and black and dark grey slim fit knee length shorts. He wore a green backpack and white and green slip on sneakers. Sora bumps right into him and Kairi catches her boyfriend in her arms as he falls backwards.

"Ouch! What was that?" The boy groaned. Sora stands up, getting out of Kairi's hold and helps the boy up.

"Sorry about that. I was just in such a rush, I didn't even see you there," Sora said.

"Just don't make it a regular thing an we'll be cool," the boy said. "Anyway, I came by to see if my dad is back yet. I came here to get my first Pokémon from him just so I can get my journey started."

"Your dad?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. My dad. Professor Birch. He should be back by now, so I came from my house to see him," the boy said.

"Sorry. You already missed him. He said there was something going on and he left to find whatever it was," Sorasaid. The boy took off his beanie and groaned.

"Geez, what lousy timing," the boy said. "Anyway, who are you and what are you doing in his lab?"

"Your dad brought us here. My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"We both came from Pallet Town," Kairi said. The boy blinked twice.

"Pallet Town? You mean you came from the Kanto region?" The boy asked. The couple nodded. His eyes got wide. "Wait a minute! Sora? Pallet Town? As in Sora Ketchum?! The same Sora Ketchum who won the Indigo Plataeu and Johto Pokémon Leagues?!"

"Um, yeah?" Sora asnwered his question with a question.

"I knew you looked familiar. Anyway, putting the game of who's who on hold, why the rush? I mean where's the fire?" The boy said.

"Right. My Pikachu ran out the window and he went after three Pokémon I never seen before. They went that way," Sora said, pointing to the direction Pikachu had ran.

"Man, you're kidding. They went there? Would it be cool if I helped you look?" The boy asked.

"Sure. We can have better luck if we look together," Sora said.

"Cool. Anyway, my name is Brendan, the professor's son, but you already know that," Brendan said, introducing himself.

"Good to meet you, Brendan. Now let's go," Sora said. Sora, Kairi, and Brendan went to search for Pikachu before something would happen to Pikachu.

Elsewhere, Professor Birch and his assistant decided to cover more ground to find the troublemakers and drive them away.

"Those trouble making Poochyena should be around here somewhere. If I were a Poochyena, where would I hide?" Professor Birch wondered as he thought for a moment. "Ah, I would be hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike." And luck would have it, a Poochyena runs out at him. "Uh-oh! Time to run!" The Poochyena chases after Professor Birch and he drops his bag as he is running and screaming. "Nice poochy! Nice poochy! Don't chase me! Don't chase me!" He climbed up a tree and barks after him. "Oh, this isn't good." May rides in, hearing the commotion.

"Professor Birch?" May asked.

"Oh, such timing. You must be May. Please open that bag there. You should see three Pokéballs inside it," Professor Birch said.

"This bag here?" May asked, walking over to it. She opens the bag and sees the Pokéballs inside it. "Um, which one do you want?" The Poochyena jumps to bite him, but it misses him.

"Just anyone of them would do! Now please hurry!" Professor Birch said.

"Um, okay," May said, not sure what to do. She grabs one and throws it. "Go, whatever you are." The Pokéball opens and lets out a small blue amphibious Pokémon that looks like a mudskipper fish and a axolotl. It has a light blue neck, underbelly and a tail. It has a large upright segmented fin atop its head, and large orange cheeks with three pointed whisker-like feelers on each. It has short legs and small paws with three toes on each, and a very large fin-like tail.

"Mudkip," the little Pokémon said.

"Yes, a Mudkip!" Professor Birch said in glee.

"Alright, but now what?" May asked.

"Tell it to use Water Gun!" Professor Birch said.

"Use Water Gun," May told Mudkip, but the Water Type Pokémon fired Water Gun right in her face. "Um, somehow I pictured it a whole lot differently." Professor Birch fell out of the tree.

"Mudkip, come!" Professor Birch called. Mudkip comes to home. "Now use Water Gun this Poochyena!" Mudkip fired Water Gun right at the attacking Poochyena, making it retreat. He stood up. "Good job, Mudkip." He picked up Mudkip's Pokéball. "Now return." He calls Mudkip back. He turned to May. "Thanks for all of your help, May. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was nothing," May said, feeling embarrassed.

"You really have grown up so much since the last time I have seen you. In fact, Brendan has been looking forward in seeing you again," Professor Birch said. May blushed when he mentioned his son. It was obvious May had a crush on Brendan since they were little.

"Say, where is Brendan?" May asked.

"He should be at my lab by now. We can go together and see him if you want," Professor Birch said. "Also, I have two guests you should meet."

"Guests?" May asked.

"Yes. They should have already met them by now anyway. And I think you'll like them," Professor Birch said. "But unfortunately, I have a bit of a situation on my hands."

"What kind of situation?" May asked.

"A pack of Poochyena has been causing all sorts of trouble and we have tried just about every method to get rid of them, but unfortunately nothing we did would do the trick," Professor Birch explained. "If only we could find where they live."

"Would it be okay to tag along with you? If only if it's okay."

"Of course," Professor Birch said.

Just then, his assistant came out running.

"Professor! Professor! Professor! Where are you?!" Professor Birch's assistant called out. He looked in the direction of the professor and ran up to him. "Oh, thank goodness I have found you! I heard a commotion and I came running as fast as I could! Are you okay?"

"I am thanks to May here," Professor Birch said. "Have you found any clues on the Poochyena hideout?"

"I don't know. I was too concerned about you to find it anymore," Professor Birch's assistant said.

"You did the right thing," Professor Birch said.

"But I can show you where I was looking when I heard you screaming. I don't know if it'll be much help to our problem," Professor Birch's assistant said.

"Lead the way," Professor Birch said. The professor, his assistant, and May went into the direction he came from. Over to Sora, Kairi, and Brendan, they look around for any signs of Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu! Where are you?" Sora called oout.

"He has got to be around here somewhere," Kairi said.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Brendan suggested.

"That's a good idea. It's best you come with me while Kairi check over there," Sora said.

"Okay," Kairi nodded.

The boys went one way as Kairi went into the opposite direction.

Over to Pikachu, he has continued to chase after the Poochyena, but he has managed to lose them. He sniffs the ground for them. He picked up the scent and continued to go after them.

The three Poochyena had thought they had left Pikachu in the dust as they stopped to catch their breath. The Poochyena that attacked Professor Birch ran into the three Poochyena.

 _"Watch where you're going, flea bag!"_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle.

 _"We have enough troubles without you causing trouble!"_ Poochyena 2 subtitle. The third Poochyena caught a whiff and scrunched up its nose.

 _"Woo! Why do you smell like wet dog?"_

\- Poochyena 3 subtitle.

 _"I was just attacked by a Mudkip. It was those humans again!"_ \- Poochyena 4 subtitle. The first three Poochyena rolled their eyes.

 _"Ever since we got here, all they try to do is drive us out! They should know we go wherever we please!"_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle.

 _"And we were trying to show them who is the boss around here!"_ \- Poochyena 3 subtitle.

 _"Anyway, why are you running?"_ \- Poochyena 4 subtitle.

 _"A Pikachu was chasing after us! And we were trying to get away! And I think we lost him."_ \- Poochyena 2 subtitle.

 _"Hope so, because that Pikachu is a tough one."_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle.Pikachu has at last caught up with the Poochyena andjumps in front of them.

 _"Caught you at last!" -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"How did you find us so fast?!"_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle.

 _"I just followed my nose."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"This is as far your nose is gonna take you, you yellow rodent!"_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle.

 _"I warn you, I have taken much bigger Pokémon than you four!" -_ Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Big talk don't win Pokémon battles!"_ \- Poochyena 1 subtitle. The first Poochyena barked and the other three rushes right in. Pikachu smacks the fourth one with Iron Tail and the second one came at the mouse Pokémon with a bite. Pikachu flips the attacking Poochyena over and he fell backwards. The first and third one came at Pikachu fast. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt, shocking them all. The rest of the pack saw the electric attack and went to go see what it was. The Poochyena pack weren't the only ones who saw it. Sora and Brendan saw it too.

"What is that?" Brendan asked.

"It's Pikachu! He must be in a battle!" Sora said.

"Let's go see," Brendan suggested.

"Yeah. Kairi probably saw it too," Sora said. With that said, the boys followed where the electric blast was coming from. And Sora was right, because Kairi saw the electric blast and ran to see what it was. Professor Birch, May and his assistant saw it as well.

"What is that?" May asked.

"That looked like a Thunderbolt attack. A battle must be in progress," Professor Birch said.

"You don't think it's Poochyena picking a fight or something?" Professor's Birch's assistant asked.

"I would have to assume so. We should go see just in case!" Professor Birch said.

The trio went to see what it was. The Poochyena had electrocuted the our Poochyena and then the rest of the pack come rushing in and they all growl at the mouse Pokémon. The Poochyena attacked Pikachu and he fought back as best as he could. The Poochyena ganged up on Pikachu, biting him. Sora, Kairi, Brendan, Professor Birch, his assistant, and May all showed up at the same time to see the battle in progress.

"Pikachu!" Sora gasped. He ran towards the pack to get the pack off of him. "Get away from Pikachu, you little furballs!" One of the Poochyena ran towards Sora to attack him, but Kairi took out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Stufful!" Kairi called out and Stufful comes out and grabs the attacking Poochyena from biting Sora. "Stufful! Give him a good pouding!" Stufful tosses the Poochyena right into some of the pack and they all set their attention on the flailing Pokémon. "Focus Blast!" Stufful forms a ball of blue energy and hurls it right at the Poochyena. "Sora! Use either Mudbray or Grubbin!"

"Right!" Sora nodded as he stopped. He took out both Pokéballs and throws them. "Mudbray! Grubbin! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and the two Pokémon enters the fray. "Mudbray! Mud Slap! Grubbin! Use String Shot!" Mudbray shoots mud at one of the Poocyena while Grubbin fires String Shot, covering them up with string. "Now use Electro Web!" Gubbin fires Electro Web and it traps the Poochyena in it. Sora got to Pikachu covered in bite marks. "You okay, Pikachu?" Pikachu looked right at Sora.

"Pika," Pikachu answered.

"You really had me worried, buddy," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said in an apologizing tone.

"Don't apologize. You just did what you thought was right, that's all," Sora said kindly. He turned to see one of the Poochyena coming behind Mudbray. "Mudbray! Mega Kick!" Mudbray gave the Poochyena behind him a powerful kick. The Poochyena pack started to gang up onto Sora and the Pokémon when Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it struck a few of them and fired again and it misses them and it struck May's bike and fried it to a crisp.

"Hey! My bike!" May exclaimed. Kairi took out her other Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Morelull!" Kairi called out. Morelull enters the fray. Morelull jump onto one of the Poochyena and starts to drain some of its energy and it fell to the ground. The remaining Poochyena saw what the mushroom-like Pokémon could do and they all fled for their lives. "And don't come back!" She went to her boyfriend as he picked up Pikachu in his arms. "Is Pikachu okay?"

"Pikachu took on an entire pack of those Pokémon and he's covered in bites," Sora said. "We should get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center right now!" Sora said.

"There isn't one, Sora," Brendan said.

"He's right. We'll have to heal him in my lab. We must hurry," Professor Birch said. The group made their to the lab to heal. Professor Birch and his staff did what they could to help Pikachu, healing all of his wounds, but he was tired from all of the intense figthing he was doing. He stepped outside in the hall the couple were waiting.

"Is Pikachu doing okay, professor?" Sora asked with concern.

"Pikachu will be just fine. It just needs a goodnight's rest and it'll be as good as new. We already healed up all of the wounds and you can rest assured they weren't too serious," Professor Birch assured him.

"That's a relief," Sora sighed. The coule made their back to the living room with Brendan waiting.

"Your Pikachu doing alright, Sora?" Brendan asked.

"He's fine. He just needs to rest," Sora said.

"That's good to know. I gotta hand it to you, your Pikachu is even more impressive than I thought," Brendan said.

"He took on some tough opponents before and all those Poochyena biting at Pikachu wasn't any different," Kairi said. Sora smiled and puts his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"You got that right, Kairi," Sora said.

May was peeking from the hall watching them as she leans forward, accidentally knocking the vase over, but catches it before it could hit the ground. The couple and Brendan turned to see the girl and she holds the vase behind her back, like she was hiding it.

"Hi there. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. My name is May," she introduced herself.

"My name is Sora Ketchum," Sora introduced.

"And my name's Kairi," Kairi introduced herself.

"So, how's Pikachu doing?" May asked.

"Sleeping like a baby about now," Sora said. Brendan stood up.

"Hey May. It's been a while since we last saw each other," Brendan said. May couldn't help but blush.

"You too, Brendan. You look like you're doing okay," May said. Brendan couldn't help but smile.

"You too, May," Brendan said.

Sora and Kairi could sense a spark between the both of them and they smiled warmly to another would be couple just like Ethan and Kris. They both wondered how they were doing.

"You two know each other?" Kairi asked.

"You can say that, Kairi. May and I knew each other ever since we were little kids. We used to play with each other whenever our parents got together," Brendan explained. He blushes a bit. May's face was a little more redder. Professor Birch has stepped out.

"Well, I was just going to do this separately, but since the both of you are here, I suppose you can both choose your very first," Professor Birch said. He led the would be trainers and the couple to another room and he sets out three Pokéballs on the table. "These three Pokéballs all contain three beginner Pokémon." He grabs one and he opens it. "First up." The Pokémon let out is a green gecko-like Pokémon with a dark green, leaf-like tails, and a red underside. It also has three digits on each hand and foot. It has bright yellow eyes and skinny reptilian pupils. "This is Treecko."

"Treecko," the Treecko said.

"Is that a Grass Type?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Professor Birch answered. The Treecko looked at May and she winced.

"It's creepy!" May said, shivering in fear.

"No he's not, May. He's very cute," Kairi said, gushing at the sight of Treecko. Professor Birch has let out the next Pokémon and it is the Mudkip May used before.

"And this is Mudkip. And it' is a Water Type," Professor Birch said.

"Kip," Mudkip said.

"Oh, he's just as cute as Treecko," Kairi gushed again, making Sora chuckle and he puts his arm around her.

"Settle girl," Sora said.

"You may think it's cute, Kairi, but this one wouldn't do a thing I tell it to," May sulked.

"Now we have our final choice," Professor Birch said, letting out the third Pokémon. This one is a small, chick-like Pokémon. Its soft, fluffy plumage is mainly brightorange, with tiny, yellow, developing wings, and a yellow plume of three feathers atop its head. It has a small, tanbeak, and large, black eyes. It has tan-colored talons with three digits. "And this is Torchic, a Fire Type." The Torchic went over to May and nuzzles her leg affectionately. May knew this little one has won her over.

"Well, this one isn't so bad," May said. She picks up Torchic. "And that's that. I choose Torchic."

"Torchic," May's new Torchic chirped.

"Torchic is a very cute choice to make, May," Kairi said. Professor Birch turned to Brendan.

"How about you, son? Have you decided on which one you want?" Professor Birch asked.

"I think I did, dad. The one I'm going with is Treecko," Brendan decided.

"Treecko," Brendan's new Treecko said. Professor Birch smiled. He took out five Pokéballs and a Pokédex for each of them.

"Here, you are going to need these Pokéballs to contain the wild Pokémon you come across and a Pokédex for each one of you to gain information on them. Also, there is an app for you to use. This app should allow you to exchange your Pokémon for the ones on your team when you have reached a limit of six whenever you want. You can choose the newly caught ones for one on your team," Professor Birch explained.

"So cool," Brendan said. He took his Pokéballs and Pokédex from his father and May did the same thing.

"May, Brendan, if you two work hard, you'll be great Pokémon trainers," Professor Birch said. The new trainers stepped outside and May looked at her damaged bike.

"Oh, my gorgeous bike," May groaned. Brendan nocticed and he lets out a whislte.

"That Pikachu really did a number on it," Brendan said.

"It was all that Pikachu's fault to begin with," May snarled.

"Don't be hard on it. I'm sure Sora's Pikachu didn't mean it," Brendan said. "I'll pay for the bike." May turned to Brendan.

"You don't have to do that," May said.

"It's okay. I want to. Sora and Kairi are probably worried about Pikachu and they're already taing care of it right now," Brendan said. May couldn't believe how considerate Brendan was being.

"Thanks Brendan. I really appreciate it," May said.

"That's what friends are for," Brendan said. May smiled as she blushed.

"But how will you be able to pay for it?" May asked.

"I'll find a way someday. I promise," Brendan said.

"Okay, but just know I'm going to be holding you up to that promise and don't get any ideas about weaseling out," May said.

"I don't plan on it, May. Just gotta head home and bond with my Treecko. I think you should bond with your Torchic," Brendan said. "I'll see you tomorrow, May."

"You too, Brendan," May said. She waved to Brendan as he took off for home. May was still blushing.

"He's even cuter than I remember," May said in her thoughts. "I want to tell him how I feel, but how and when am I going to do it?" May smiled. "Maybe when I know the time is right." Night came as May was heading off to bed when she peeked into the room Sora and Kairi were sharing. She saw the couple with Pikachu asleep on a bed. Kairi rubbed Pikachu gently, not waking him.

"You should get some sleep too, Sora," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said with a yawn. He climbed into bed as Kairi followed. "I'm glad you came with me here in the Hoenn region, Kairi."

"I wanted to come with you. Our journey started with the two of us and I figured that's how it should start again," Kairi said. Sora smiled.

"You're right. Our journey did start right before Lillie, Illima, and the others first came with us after meeting Riku. They've been with us from the Lavender Town and right back home after going through the Johto region. That was a thrill I will always remember," Sora said. Kairi places her head on her shoulder.

"Yes. And during that time we shared our very first kiss as a couple. And I thought maybe we should share one right now," Kairi said. May's face was getting red as Sora and Kairi drew their faces closer to each other and then pressed their lips to one another. May was captivated by the kiss and how romantic it looked.

"Oh, how romantic," May said in a whisper. She went to a vacant room to sleep and she climbed into bed and dreamt happily. about her and Brendan. On the very next morning, Pikachu was the first to wake up and he sees Sora and Kairi sound asleep. He went to Sora and poked his face. He woke up and he smiles to see his partner is alright.

"Pikachu, you're awake!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Kairi woke up and she sees her boyfriend's partner is doing great.

"I am so happy to see you're okay, Pikachu. Don't you ever worry us like that again," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

After breakfast, the couple are standing outside along with Brendan and May.Brendan had already just arrived.

"Okay, we're ready," Sora said.

"Good to hear it. If you're going to participate in the Hoenn Pokémon League, you'll have to register at the nearest Pokémon Center you can find," Professor Birch said.

"And the closest town where you can find one is in Oldale Town," Professor Birch's assistant added.

"Okay. And thanks," Sora said. He turned to Brendan and May. "So, how about you two? You guys going to be in it?" Brendan grinned.

"I'm going to be in it to win it, Sora. You just wait and see," Brendan said.

"You'll be so on," Sora said. Both Sora and Brendan shook hands in a tight squeeze.

"The first Gym is gonna be in Petalburg City. And when I get there, you'll be eating my dust!" Brendan said.

"Not if you're eating mine first," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"Okay, don't get carried away, you two. Let's get a move on before you get overconfident," Kairi said.

The four trainers have began their travels in the Hoenn region and began to make their first stop to Oldale Town on the way to Petalburg City. It was smooth sailing on ahead since there weren't any Poochyena in the area. They figured it was because of Morelull scaring them out of the area. Sora and Kairi along with Brendan and May were heading to the closest Pokémon Center to register for the Hoenn Pokémon League.

As they kept going, they hear some rustling up above and something came swooping down at the foursome.

"WHAO!" Sora, Kairi, Brendan, and May all exclaimed.

"What was that?" Sora asked. They all looked around and May spotted something.

"Look!" May said, pointing to something. The something is a small swallow-like Pokémon. It has a white stomach, a reddish pink neck. It also has small triangle where the reddish pink color ends and where it begins to turn blue. The blue looks like hair on the head. Its talons are a creamish color. It also has a blue tail just like a swallow.

"It's a Taillow," Brendan said. Sora took out his new Pokédex to scan this new Pokémon. His new Pokédex has a woman's computerized voice.

 **Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.**

"Taillow definitely looks gutsy," Sora said.

"And it's mine," Brendan said, taking out his Pokéball and tosses it. "Go get it, Treecko!" The Pokéball opens and Treecko awaits for his new trainer's instructions.

"Careful. Taillow is a Flying Type. He's at a disadvantage against Taillow since it's a Flying Type," Sora warned the beginner.

"I know what I'm doing! Treecko! Pound! Let's go!" Brendan ordered. Treecko jumps and swings his leafy tail right at the tiny swallow Pokémon, but Taillow just pecks at the lizard-like Pokémon and then chasing Treecko off. "Treecko! Pound again!" Treecko tries to use Pound, but Taillow comes in with a Wing Attack and lands a hit onto Treecko. The gecko-like Pokémon was down for the count and it was Sora's turn to the plate.

"I'll take care of it. Pikachu! Go!" Sora shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu enters the battle against Taillow. Taillow dives down at the mouse Pokémon with Wing Attack.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it gives Taiillow such a good shock. Taillow shakes it off, but it didn't mean Thunderbolt didn't hurt it. Taillow came down to deliever a Peck onto Pikachu. "Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumps and swings his tail, glowing metallicly and it lands a hit onto Taillow. The battle went on as Taillow wasn't gonna give up without a fight. May was at a loss to why Taillow didn't just give up. It went on until Pikachu and Taiilow ended up panting. Seeing it was an opportunity to end it, he takes out a Pokéball and tosses it at Taillow. When it struck Taiilow, it flows inside it and it wobbles around for a bit, knowing it wasn't going to stay in for long. Stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora felt proud since he had made his first catch in Hoenn. "Bagged me a Taillow."

"That was a good catch, Sora," Kairi praised her boyfriend," Kairi said.

"Yeah. It was," Brendan said. "Pikachu was a good choice since being an Electric Type. Also, you deserve it too. I'll try my luck next time."

"I know Treecko will get better if you work hard," Sora said, before setting his attention to May. "I hoped you learned something, May." She chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure I did," May said, nervously.

"But before we go," Kairi said, getting a Potion out of her bag. "Let me heal up your Treecko."

"Thank you, Kairi," Brendan said. She sprays the Potion on Treecko, healing his injuries.

"There," Kairi said.

"Now let's keep going," Sora suggested.

Kairi, Brendan, and May didn't need a second opinion and they continued on their way to the closest Pokémon Center. The adventure in Hoenn has officially begun.

 **Note: Brendan and May will only be with Sora and Kairi right until they make their way to Petalburg City for the first time and it's going to be Brendan who is going to be battling Norman first. Just wait and see what I have in store next time.**


	203. A Ruin With A View

**Episode 203: A Ruin With A View**

A couple of hours have passed since leaving Littleroot Town and since then, the couple got to know each other more. May was amazed by how Sora and Kairi first met and how romantic their first meeting sounded.

"Hard to believe that happened," Brendan said.

"I wouldn't be here now if Sora hasn't come to those hunters' camp," Kairi said.

"And after that, we have been traveling together ever since. We even had friends that came from the Alola region and they were with us," Sora said.

"Alola must be a wonderful place to visit," May said, beaming at the thought of having fun in the sun.

"You really have to visit there to know it first hand, May. Kairi and I loved it when we first got there," Sora said. She giggles.

"It was such a nice vacaction, since it was with you," Kairi said. She kisses him on the cheek, making Sora blush.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

May then starts to swoon again since witnessing their kiss was still fresh in her mind.

"Just looking at those two is just like a fairytale," May said in her thoughts. Just then, a rustling is heard from the bushes and a wild Torchic comes out. This Torchic is a bit more gruff than May's Torchic. "Look at that."

"That must be a wild Torchic," Sora guessed.

"You might be right, Sora. But it doesn't look like it has a trainer," Brendan said. Sora took out a Pokéball to battle this Torchic. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Torchic in front of him.

 **Torchic, the Chick Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.**

"Looks like I'll be having this one," Sora said, before he threw his Pokéball. "Go right in, Mudbray!" Mudbray is sent out and skids the dirt with his hooves. May tilted her head.

"Why did Sora send out Mudbray instead of Pikachu?" May asked.

"Sora knows Torchic is weak against Ground Types like Mudbray. It's just like when Sora used Pikachu against Taillow. The one thing every trainer should consider is Type strengths and weaknesses," Kairi explained. The Torchic scratches the soil with its talons. Torchic starts by running towards Mudbray. It uses its talons to scratch Mudbray.

"That was Scratch!" Brendan said.

"Mudbray! Mud Slap!" Sora ordered. Mudbray shootss into Torchic's direction and it lands a hit. "Now use another Mud Slap!" Mudbray spits out some mud right at Torchic, but it avoids the mud so fast. Torchic uses Peck on the donkey Pokémon. Torchic then fires Ember. "Dodge and use Mega Kick!" Mudbray gives Torchic a strong kick. Torchic wasn't going to call it quits and fired another Ember. "Block it with Mud Slap!" Mudbray fires Mudslap to block Mber, making a small explosion. Sora decided to use the cover of smoke to his advantage. "Mudbray! Listen for Torchic's movements!" Mudbray does that and listens for Torchic moving around. When Mudbray found Torchic, just by listening for meovements, he waited for Sora's next move. "Now use another Mud Slap!" Mudbray fires the mud at Torchic and lands a direct and critical hit onto Torchic. The wild Torchic was down and Sora took out a Pokéball and tosses it right at the weakened Torchic, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a few moments, knowing it was not gonna be another easy catch. Stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. "Now I have my own Torchic."

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Great catch, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend again.

"Wow. That was amazing," Brendan said.

"You're telling me. That Torchic is very different from my Torchic," May pointed out. "I mean, my Torchic is a sweetheart, but the one Sora had just caught is a bit on the mean side."

"There are Pokémon that has different personalities," Sora said, picking up the Pokéball, containing his new Torchic. "And since we're heading over to the Pokémon Center anyway, we should have their energy restored."

"Right. We do need to register for the Hoenn Pokémon League. And my Treecko could use some healing," Brendan said.

Just as the foursome continued on their way, May looks at Pikachu quite confused.

"Say Sora. I have been wondering about something," May said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"How come Pikachu is always out with you? Aren't Pokémon supposed to be in their Pokéballs?" May asked.

"You're right, May. Pokémon are normally kept inside their Pokéballs, but Pikachu is a special case," Sora said.

"What do you mean by a special case?" May asked.

"Pikachu doesn't like to be cooped up inside, so he likes to be out with me and Sora. It was the same with Togepi before evolving into a Togetic," Kairi said.

"Also Kairi, just how do you know what gender is the Pokémon?" May asked.

"I just can tell. I always can tell if a Pokémon is a boy or a girl. For example, your Torchic is a boy," Kairi said. May blinked twice at the explantion.

"Wow, you must have some kind of gift when it comes to Pokémon," May said.

"Well, it helps if you've been out on the road for so long like the lovebirds here," Brendan said. May blushes again.

"I guess that's true enough," May said while blushing.

As they kept going to reach Oldale Town, but they came aross what look like ruins of an ancient civilization.

"What is this?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but they do look pretty old," Brendan said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

An archeologist approaches them.

"Actually, these are buildings of the ruins of Oldale. I'm Professor Aldin and I'm here investigating them," the arheologist said.

"My name is Sora."

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Brendan."

"And I'm May."

"Nice to meet you all. Now tell me, where are you four heading in such a rush?" Professor Aldin asked.

"We're just heading to the Pokémon Center. Do you know where it is?" Sora asked.

"Well, you're just in luck, because you're almost there," Professor Aldin said, turning to the opposite direction. "It's just down this hill."

"Thanks a lot," Brendan said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," May added.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, and May made their way down to the Pokémon Center. Upon arriving, Sora had checked in Mudbray, Grubbin, Taillow, and Torchic and Brendan did the same for Treecko. Kairi and May had checked in their Pokémon as well.

"Nurse Joy, could you please have a look at our Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said, taking the Pokéballs and examined them all. It only took a few moments before she concluded. "Your Pokémon should be okay. What they need is a goodnights sleep. I suggest you all do the same."

"Of course," Kairi said.

Not long after that, Sora and Brendan had both registered themselves into the Hoenn Pokémon League, but May has not.

"There," Sora said.

"Say Sora. Since I'm just starting out, you think you can show us around since we're in a Pokémon Center?" Brendan asked.

"Sure. We can show you new kids around, but there is a phone call to make first," Sora said. Sora dialed for Professor Oak's lab as Brendan and May have joined them. "Hello there, professor."

"Ah, Sora! I had just gotten off the phone with Professor Birch and he has told me you two have arrived safely," Professor Oak said. "Where are you right now?"

"We're in the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town," Sora said.

"We had just arrived and we thought we should let you know," Kairi said.

"Wonderful Sora and Kairi. It's always to hear from the two of you," Professor Oak said.

"And I had just registered for the Hoenn Pokémon League. And we should be all set for the very first Gym Badge," Sora said.

"Sounds like you are well on your way, Sora," Professor Oak said. "I am curious to know what Pokémon have you caught since arriving in the Hoenn region?"

"So far I have caught a Taillow and a Torchic. Also, Mudbray and Grubbin are doing great if you're wondering," Sora said.

"Ah, you haven't been in Hoenn for so long and you have already caught two local Pokémon," Professor Oak said.

"Isn't that something?" Brendan asked. Professor Oak has noticed two new faces with the couple. "Hi. My name is Brendan. My dad has told me he has spoken to a lot over the phone."

"And my name is May," May introduced.

"Well hello, Brendan and May. I'm Professor Samuel Oak, of Pallet Town" Professor Oak introduced himself.

"I know you. My little brother never misses any of your radio lectures. And when I tell him that I have been actually been talking to you, he'll be so jealous," May said.

"Not as jealous as her talking to the Pokémon League Champion," Brendan said, under his breath.

"I know Brendan and I are just beginning Pokémon trainers, but we will do our best," May said. The Pokémon professor of Kanto couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't doubt it," Professor Oak said. "Anyway, I wish all four of you a safe and successful journey."

"Thanks," Sora, Kairi, Brendan, and May all said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Also, have you heard from Professor Kukui since Kairi and I left?" Sora asked.

"Actually, your former travel companions have just recieved the news of you and Kairi being in the Hoenn region and they weren't the least bit surprised to hear you on another journey. Eight of your friends are learning what they can to be Gym Leaders. And they wish you luck in your new journey," Professor Oak said. Sora smiled.

"Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Mina, Acerola, Mina, Hapu. Glad to have their support. And what about Lillie?" Sora asked.

"Lillie is doing splendidly. She is still learning what she can," Professor Oak said.

"That's good to know," Sora said.

"I'll be sure to tell your families of your progress," Professor Oak said. "And send them your love."

"We really appreciate it," Kairi said.

"Do take care of yourselves and each other. Goodbye for now," Professor Oak said. With that said, he hangs up and the couple looked at the new trainers and showed them around.

"Right here is the messhall. This is the place where trainers eat during meals. And of course, you already know what a messhall is and not for making a mess," Sora said, trying to make a joke. Kairi giggled a bit. Brendan and May rolled their eyes.

"I don't get it," Brendan whispered to May.

"I didn't either," May whispered back.

The couple shows the new trainers a room where trainers rest up.

"And this is where the trainers sleep," Kairi said.

"Wow, not too shabby," May said. The couple shows them to an area where some trainers are hanging out.

"And this is the lobby where trainers stay and hang out to share information," Sora said.

"Oh, you mean like where the malls are, and the best places to eat are, and where to buy some new clothes, things like that?" May asked. Sora just looked at her.

"Um, no. Just trainer stuff. Pokémon stuff," Sora said.

"Oh," May goraned.

"You know what I heard?" One trainer asked.

"What?" another trainer asked.

"I had just heard the big shot Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto are here in the Hoenn region," the first trainer said.

"No fooling? I din't think he would get here," the second trainer said.

"I heard he just got here yesterday. And there is this girl with him," the first trainer said.

"Really?" The second trainer asked.

"You know what I heard? I heard the girl with him is his girlfriend," the third trainer said.

"Girlfriend?" The first trainer asked.

"Yeah. And she's been with him from day one. Also, I heard she's the same girl who won the Poké Maiden Tournament that was held in the Johto region," the third trainer said. Sora and Kairi knew they were talking about them.

"Wow. Wonder when he'd get here?" The second trainer asked.

"I don't know, but I would to battle him," the first trainer said. Sora knew it was going to be pandemonium for him since they were going to be some girls going crazy for him and the same for Kairi since they would be boys who would pledge their undying love for her. Sora and Kairi act casual and they look at the newbies.

"Are you feeling hungry, Kairi? I know I am," Sora said.

"Yes. Let's go get some dinner," Kairi said.

"Huh?" May asked. "What were they just talking about?"

"Nothing!" Sora and Kairi quickly said and they rushed Brendan and May to the messhall.

"How about we get a good meal. It would be good if we had some food in our tummies before we set off for bed," Sora said.

"Yes. It's never to go to bed hungry," Kairi agreed. The couple laughed nervously. Brendan knew it was Sora they were talking about, but Brendan was surprised to hear Kairi had competed in a Pokémon tournament and won. They both gotten their meal which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs. May and Brendan had something different. Brendan had a cheeseburger with a side of fries and May had some spicy rice curry.

"Wow, yu gotta hand it to these centers, they have everything you need," May said.

"Just remember that it's just to rest up," Sora said.

"But I'm still training and you're ggetting into heavy training," May said.

"A good trainer needs to prepared for anything. That is something we know from experience," Sora said.

"We used to train hard to be ready for anything that came our way. Believe it or not, it was Sora who came up with that," Kairi said.

"Good to know," Brendan said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. May looked right at the necklace and she tilted her head.

"Hey, what's that?" May asked.

"What's what?" Sora asked.

"That," May said, pointing to Sora's neckalce. "It looks just like a crown." Brendan looked at the neckalce as well.

"Hey, you know something, I didn't notice it until now," Brendan said.

"Oh. My neckalce," Sora said.

"I gotta ask you something. Are you descended from royalty? Maybe like a king or a queen?" May asked.

"No. This neckalce is a symbol of knighthood," Sora said.

"Knighthood? As in an actual knight?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little, I was told that I ame from a long line of knights in the old days. This neckalce actually belongs to my dad and it belonged to his dad before him," Sora said.

"Wow. A long line of knights," May said. May looked at the couple and she pictured Sora in a knight's armor that is gold. She figured he is Kairi's knight in shining armor, just like she used to picture Brendan.

"I never heard of anything like it before. When did your dad give it to you?" Brendan asked.

"I actually had it for as long as I can remember," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked.

"The thing is, Sora never knew his dad. He only had his mom. Also, Professor Oak has treated his mom like she was his own daughter," Kairi said. Brendan and May didn't realize Sora's dad was dead.

"Sorry to hear it. Didn't mean to ask you a question like that," Brendan said.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Sora said.

"I gotta admit, it's pretty romantic when you think about it. I mean, Sora is obviously your knight in shining armor, Kairi. I can already imagine him sweeping you off your feet. It's kinda like a fairytale," May said. Sora and Kairi could only blush when May has said it to them. Just when they were eating, a very familiar face approaches them.

"Well, if it isn't it the weary travelers," Professor Aldin said. They turned to see him. He also had a plate of food on his tray.

Elsewhere, a group of people all wearing red hoodies and all their uniforms all bare red rebbed jerseys and long socks on their ankle boots. The uniforms all have a volcano symbol shaped like the letter M. The hoods all have yellow horns. Leading them is a short, heavy man with black hair. His eyes appear to be closed, but are revealed to be red. He wore the same kind of uniform, but he has yellow cuffs under a paler red and black zig-zag vest with a large V neck.

"Here we are, people. Team Magma is taking a step into expanding the land for the good of both people and Pokémon," the heavy man said.

"Yes, Mr. Tabitha," one of the male grunts said.

"Not to mention, it'll one-up those Team Aqua losers and flush their ambitions down the crapper," Tabitha said. "Now, to remind you all, we are heading to Oldale Town to take Professor Aldin to get information about the ruins. Did that sink in?"

"Yes sir!" The Team Magma grunts answered.

"Good! Now we move out!" Tabitha said.

"Sir!" The Team Magma grunts acknowledged. They moved on with their plan.

Back to the Pokémon Center once the meal has concluded, Professor Aldin shows the four trainers his quarters of the Pokémon Center.

"Look at that," Sora said amazed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Are these the same ruins we were just passing by today?" Brendan asked.

"Yes. And lucky for me, the Pokémon Center has been generous enough to give me use of this room while I continue my research on these ruins," Professor Aldin said.

"Wow," May said.

"You know, there's a stone chamber on these ruins. And legend has it that it's some sort of bridge that connects our world with the ancient Pokémon World," Professor Aldin said.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. But because of its strange structure, any attempts to get in the chamber has caused it to begin crumbling and which it's contents remain unknown," Professor Aldin explained.

"Ancient Pokémon? What is that suppose to mean?" Brendan asked.

"Well, Brendan, I'm not talking about extinct fossil Pokémon like Kabuto, Omanyte, or Aerodactyl, I'm talking about an ancient Pokémon that has been living since prehistoric time without changing at all," Professor Aldin explained.

"Whoa," Sora said astounded.

"Pika," Pikachu said also astounded.

"Most of the details involving ancient Pokémon on how they lived and where they lived are still a complete mystery to the world. Guess it's all that mystery that makes it so fascinating," Professor Aldin said.

"Huh. There might be more to Pokémon than I thought," May said.

Wow, an ancient Pokémon. I would like to see one," Brendan said.

"You might just get your chance, Brendan," Professor Aldin said. Brendan turned to the young archeologist with a raised brow. He is seen holding a stone tablet and ancient language is written on it. "The correct way to enter the stone chamber is written right here on this tablet."

"Wow. This is amazing," Kairi said.

"You got that right, Kairi," Sora agreed.

"But there are four keys that are needed to enter, but they haven't been found. And I have not had any luck with that," Professor Aldin said.

Unknown to the group, Team Magma is watching them through the walls with inferred equipment.

"Our target has been sighted, Tabitha," one of the female grunts said.

"Good. Now let's get started," Tabitha said.

"Right!" The other grunts said.

The grunts made their move, beginning by cutting the power.

"Any clues to where those four keys are?" Sora asked, before the power went out. "What the?!"

"The lights!" May gasped.

"What just happened?" Kairi asked.

"We just happened," Tabitha announced, entering the room. He and some of the grunts have entered the room. They all had Houndoom with them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor Aldin exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Sora asked in an angry tone. The Houndoom all growls at Sora's tone.

"Settle down, kid. We're just here for the professor here. He'll be accompanying us on a little journey to Old Oldale," Tabitha said.

"I will not be going with you!" Professor Aldin barked.

"Professor Aldin? Is everything alright?" Nurse Joy asked. She is carrying a flashlight. "When the power went out, I got worried and I-" Nurse Joy gasped and another grunt came and grabbed her.

"Now then. Won't you change your mind or do we have to do this the hard way?" Tabitha asked in a threatening tone. Professor Aldin growled and accepted the terms.

"I guess I have no choice," Professor Aldin said.

"I was hoping you would choose easy," Tabitha said.

"What do we do with the nurse and the kids?" One of the grunts asked.

"Just throw them in the storage room. We have no use for them," Tabitha gave the orders.

"Sir!" The grunts said.

"Let's go, you!" Another grunt said, grabbing Sora by the arm. The other grunts did the same to Kairi, Brendan, and May, while one of them placed on a rubber glove and grabbed Pikachu by the tail.

"I don't wwant any trouble from you," the grunt said, carrying Pikaachu. The grunts threw them into the storage room.

"Ow! Hey!" May yelled.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Kairi snapped at them.

"Shut up and don't get in our way!" The first grunt said, slamming the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora yelled, banging on the door.

"What do they want?" May asked.

"To get inside the old ruins, I'll bet," Nurse Joy guessed.

"Do you know who they are, Nurse Joy?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. But I do know they have to be the ones who caused that blackout, just by cutting the power," Nurse Joy said.

"I know who they are," Brendan said. Sora and Kairi turned to him. "I never seen them before, but I heard about them over the internet. Those guys are with Team Magma. They're one of the biggest crooks in the entire Hoenn region. They mostly use Fire Type Pokémon to commit all kinds of crimes."

"Team Magma," Sora said, feeling angry. "And I thought Team Rocket were bad."

"But if the power here in the Center has been cut," Nurse Joy gasp, "that would mean all of the Pokémon here are in real danger!"

"No! You mean my Torchic is in real trouble?!" May asked, feeling afraid.

"Not my Treecko!" Brendan added.

"We must switch over to our reserve power right away," Nurse Joy said.

"To do that, we'll have to get out of here, first," Sora said.

"But how?" Brendan asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out. Sora, Kairi, Nurse Joy, Brendan, and May all turned to Pikachu and he is pointing to the air shaft. "Pika, Pi! Pikachu!"

"An air shaft! Good thinking, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"We can use it to get out and switch on the reserve power," Kairi said.

"You're going to need the master key to unlock the locks," Nurse Joy said. "You should find it on the front desk."

"Then let's get cracking," Sora said, pulling the vent off and he went in on all fours and crawled inside it. Kairi soon followed her boyfriend inside. Brendan followed the couple in it. Not wanting to be left behind and to stick with her crush, May followed her three friends inside.

"Be careful," Nurse Joy said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Brendan crowls throught eh air shaft, looking for a way out and to turn on the reserve power.

"Sora, Kairi, Brendan, slow down," May called out. The couple, Pikachu, and Brendan turned to see her.

"May? What are you doing?" Brendan asked.

"Why should I miss out on the adventure?" May asked.

"The more the merrier," Sora said. "Come on." They kept crawling to a shaft and found it goes in different ways. "Great."

"Which way now?" Brendan asked. Pikachu's eas twicthes and points to the right.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"That way?" Sora asked. Pikachu went further down and points to the left.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

They crawled over to where Pikachu has led them and they see the exit.

"Yes! The exit!" Sora said with glee.

"Way to go, Pikachu," Kairi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Wow, your Pikachu is pretty smart, Sora," May said.

"He has to be, May," Kairi said.

"Now let's get out, because my knees ar starting to fall asleep," Brendan said. Sora busted though and they all got out. "Now for the master key."

"And to turn on the reserve power," Kairi added.

"Let's go!" May said.

With that said, the girls went to turn on the reserve power while the boys went to the front desk. Sora searched for it and he has found it.

"Find it?" Brendan asked.

"Found it! The master key Nurse Joy was telling us about," Sora said.

The lights come back on.

"We switched over to the reserve power," May said.

"Good work, girls," Sora said.

"Now let's head back to the storage room," May said.

"Right," Sora said. They used the master key to unlock the storage room and they opened it up. "Everything is up and running again."

"That's great, Sora!" Nurse Joy said.

"Now we help Professor Aldin," Sora said.

"Yeah. Those Team Magma thugs owe us for throwing us in here," Brendan said.

"Then let's go!" Sora said.

They raced to the ruins to get to them.

"Plase be careful!" Nurse Joy called out.

Over to the ruins.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you bring me here?" Professor Aldin asked.

"Why do you think? We brought you here just so you can give us access to the stone chamber," Tabitha said.

"You'll be disappointed to know, it won't work. If we try to force our way in there, the chamber will only collapse," Prfessor Aldin said.

"Didn't you say that this little rock is holding the answers to get in, professor?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes I did. But I also said, I need the four treasures as keys," Professor Aldin said.

"We've got you covered," Tabitha said, gesturing one of the grunts to come forward. He is holding a small box. "Bring 'em here." The grunt presented him the four treasures, which are four pearls, being red, blue, yellow, and green. "And here you are." Professor Aldin gasped.

"How did you ever obtain these?" Professor Aldin asked.

"We have our own way. But the only thing left to do is to see what color goes in what hole," Tabitha said. "And you're gonna help us with that."

"I won't!" Professor Aldin refused.

"So, are you saying that you don't care about those people at the Pokémon Center?" Tabitha asked. "Refuse and we do something very unpleasant with them."

"You wouldn't dare!" Professor Aldin snapped at the threat.

"We would and we will. What is it going to be?" Tabitha asked. Professor Aldin growls.

"Fine. Very well. You win," Professor said, caving in.

"Knew you'd see it our way," Tabitha said. He took the pearls and places them in the holes, starting with the red pearl, then the green pearl, then the blue pearl, and then finally the yellow pearl. With that done, the ruins door then began to open. Team Magma and Professor Aldin enters the ruins and what the discoveries astounds Professor Aldin.

"Amazing! These panels depict ancient people and Pokémon living together! A miraculous discovery!" Professor Aldin said.

"Is there anything on what we're looking for?" Tabitha asked.

'Not a trace," one of the male grunts said.

"But I have been able to collect some of the data from the walls," one of the female grunts said.

"So, we have come in empty again?" Tabitha growled. "Let's just go." Team Magma made their way out and right to their helicopter. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, and May had arrived just in time to see them take off.

"There they go!' Brendan said.

The helicopter flies off over Oldale Town. They watched them fly completely out of sight.

"Where are they going?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, Kairi. But somehow, I have a really bad feeling we're going to see them again," Sora said.

"I hope so. Because I have a score to settle with Team Magma," Brendan said.

"That can come later. We have to see if the professor is okay," Sora said.

"He's right, Brendan. Let it go," May said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The group made their way to Professor Aldin and he was just watching them leave as well.

"Professor!" Sora called out. He turned to see the four young trainers coming.

"Sora, Kairi, Brendan, May. You're okay!" Professor Aiden said.

"We're wondering the same about you," May said.

"I'm doing the same as you are. I was worried they were going to harm you if I hadn't comply," Professor Aldin said.

"Don't worry about that right now," Sora said.

"But have a look inside and you will be amazed by this discovery," Professor Aldin said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Bendan, and May all stepped inside and saw what was inside. The ancient panels with the people of the old world with prehistoric Pokémon, Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, also some prehistoric Pokémon neither Sora or Kairi has seen before. One greenish-gray, arthropod Pokémon, resembling a prehistoric crustacean. A stalk extends from either side of its head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of its head is black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of its torso. It also has two large claws. And has eight white wing-like appendages with red tips, four on each side. Another is a large Pokémon that looked just like a mantis shrimp. It is covered with thick, grayish-blue plates. There are accents of yellow, black, white, and red throughout its body. Its oblong eyes protrude from the sides of its head. A black pattern with two red, teardrop-shaped spots covered the center of its head and a yellow lower jaw. Three pairs of wing-like appendages extend from the sides of its long, thick neck. A plate of armor on its back has four short spikes and two triangular, yellow-rimmed wings extending from underneath. Its scaled chest and belly are rimmed with yellow lines as well, and there are two large yellow plates in the center of its chest. Its segmented arms extend from holes in these plates, each with a large, black claw. The legs are also segmented, with black knees. A pair of black fins tips its long tail. There is another that is a purple plant-like Pokémon with eight dark-tipped, pink tentacles protruding from an opening on top of its head. Inside the pitch black opening are two glowing, yellow eyes. The head is connected to the body by means of a yellow stem. The body itself is purple and semi-spherical. It also has four stubby roots. And another is green, plant-like Pokémon with various yellow markings on its head, neck, and torso. There are circular, yellow eyespots on its head. However, its true eyes are concealed inside the dark, crescent opening on its head. Surrounding its head at the base are eight pink tentacles, which somewhat resemble flower petals. Its long, flexible neck has yellow bands in the center. Its body is short and squat with four stubby growths and a yellow, oval, target-like pattern on the chest.

"Are these prehistoric Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"Yes. The ones you see are Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, and Cradily," Professor Aldin answered. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to scan these Pokémon.

 **Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Bug**

 **This primitive Pokémon once lived in warm seas. It grips its prey firmly between its two large claws. Anorith is said to be a type of Pokémon predecessor, with eight wings at the sides of its body. This Pokémon swam in the primordial sea by undulating these eight wings.**

 **Armaldo, the Plate Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Anorith**

 **Type: Rock/Bug**

 **Armaldo's tough armor makes all attacks bounce off. This Pokémon's two enormous claws can be freely extended or contracted. They have the power to punch right through a steel slab.**

 **Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock/Grass**

 **Lileep became extinct approximately a hundred million years ago. This ancient Pokémon attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using tentacles shaped like flower petals.**

 **Cradily, the Barnacle Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Lileep**

 **Type: Rock/Grass**

 **Cradily roams around the ocean floor in search of food. This Pokémon freely extends its tree trunk-like neck and captures unwary prey using its eight tentacles.**

"Preshitoric Pokémon confirmed," Sora said.

The group turn to see the sun coming up.

"Look, the sun," Kairi said.

They all turned to see the sunrise.

"Morning already?" May asked.

Just then the block blocking the chamber's entrance glows and light shines from it and speads all over the chamber. It slides open to reveal a set of stairs.

"What are these?" Brendan asked.

"And where do they lead?" Sora asked.

"Well, let's take a look," Professor Aldin said. THey all go down the stairs and they were amazed to see what looks like an underground lake.

"Wow. An underground lake," Brendan said.

"It smells so fresh and clean," May said.

"You're right, it does," Kairi agreed.

"I wonder if it leads out to sea," Professor Aldin said. Just then, a brown fish-like Pokémon jumps out andit surprises them. This Pokémon greatly resembled the prehistorc fish coelacanth. It is covered with hard, brown scales that are similar to craggy rocks. It has a tan head with protruding cheekbones. Tan patches cover its body and there is a red spot located on both sides. It possesses two pairs of pectoral fins. It has dorsal and pelvic fins near its tail. "Great Scott! It's the ancient Pokémon Relicanth!"

"Relicanth?" Sora asked as he took out his Pokédex once more and scanned the fish-like Pokémon.

 **Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Rock**

 **Relicanth is a rare species that was discovered in deep-sea explorations. This Pokémon's body withstands the enormous water pressure of the ocean depths. Its body is covered in tough scales that are like craggy rocks.**

"This must be the Pokémon you were talking about," Sora said.

"My dad told me about those. It was thought they were extinct, but it turns out they have been living in deep-sea for thousands of years," Brendan said.

"The legend is true. It really is a portal between the present and the past," Professor Aldin said.

The group went back to the Pokémon Center to pick up the Pokémon they had left with Nurse Joy.

"All of your Pokémon are all fighting fit," Nurse Joy said.

"That's good to know," May said, taking her Torchic back. Kairi had taken back her Stufful and Morelull as Brendan has taken back Treecko, and Sora has taken back his Mudbray, Grubbin, Taillow, and Torchic. "Okay, Torchic, come on out." Her Pokéball opens and her Torchic went to his trainer to nuzzle her. "Oh, Torchic, I'm so glad you're doing okay." Brendan calls out his Treecko and he picks his partner up in his arms.

"Glad you're doing okay, buddy," Brendan said.

"Treecko," Treecko said.

"Now that everyone is doing great, we should get a move on," Sora said. He turned to Nurse Joy.

"Say Nurse Joy, any clues on Team Magma?"

"No. I made the report to Officer Jenny and she is doing everything she can to find out about Team Magma, but so far she hasn't come up with a single clue," Nurse Joy said.

"That's too bad," May said.

"Now let's do what Sora suggested and get a move on to the nearest Gym," Brendan said.

"Right. The Petalburg Gym," Sora said.

"Leaving so soon?" Professor Aldin asked, approaching the group.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I have been doing a little more research in the stone chamber and so far every indication has pointed to ancient Pokémon and human beings interacting peacefully," Professor Aldin said.

"Wow," Brendan smiled.

"That is cool," Sora said.

"You've learned so much and so quickly," May said. Professor Aldin nodded.

"I was so in to it, I could hardly stop working! I can't even sleep and eat beause there are so many undiscovered secrets in the world of Pokémon," Professor Aldin said.

The group said their goodbyes to the young professor and set off for Petalburg City, but along the way, the group are approached by a boy wearing a blue basball cap.

"Hey! It's you!" The boy shouted. The boy ran right towards the group. "You're that Sora Ketchum guy, aren't you?" Sora, Kairi, and Brendan knew where this was going. May was confused by it.

"Wait, how does he know Sora's name? Do you know that kid?" May asked.

"No," Kairi answered.

"Um, couldn't yu have mistaken him for someone else?" May asked.

"No way. I didn't make any mistake. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Sora Ketchum, the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto!" The boy said. May was shocked to hear that claim and she turned to Kairi whho nodded to confirm it.

"Pokémon League Champion? Him?" May asked.

"It's true, May. I knew all along," Brendan finally admitted it. May was still shocked to hear Kairi's boyfriend is a champion.

"I am challenging you into a Pokémon battle! What do you say? Let's make a three-on-three battle!"

"Okay, you're on," Sora said. The boy took out a Pokéball and throws it.

"You are first, Zigzagoon!" The boy shouted. The Pokéball opens to let out a small brown shaggy raccoon-like Pokémon with zigzag patterns on its fur. zigzag patterns are white. The front legs are white and the back legs are brown. It has a black mask marking surrounding beady black eyes. It has short brown ears and a round black nose. Its tail is striped, ending in a thick fuzzy bush. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see.**

"And I thought Curious George was curious," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away and taking out a Pokéball. "Time for your very first battle, Torchic!" Sora's new Torchic skids the ground when he is let out.

"Zigzagoon! Tackle!" The boy ordered as Zigzagoon ran towards Torchic.

"Dodge it Torchc and use Scratch!" Sora ordered. Torchic avoids Zigzagoon and lnds a scratch on the raccoon-like Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon! Sand Attack!" The boy ordered and kicked up sand and it pelts Torchic. "Now move in with another Tackle!" Zigzagoon runs and tackles Torchic. The chick Pokémon falls on his back, but gets back up.

"Torchic! Use Ember!" Sora ordered. Torchic fires Ember and it misses. "Keep firing!" Torchic kept firing Ember again and again until he landed a hit.

"What? No!" The boy exclaimed.

"Now use Peck!" Sora ordered. Torchic pecks Zigzagoon and it fell onto the ground beaten. The boy calls back Zigzagoon.

"Not bad, Sora. But it's not over yet," He takes out another Pokéball and throws it. "Your turn, Poochyena!" The boys Poochyena barks upon entry.

"That's the same kind of Pokémon Pikachu was chasing after before," Sora remembered. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the hyena/wolf-like Pokémon.

 **Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark**

 **At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and calls back Torchic and he takes out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Your turn, Taillow!" Sora called out as Taillow takes to the sky.

"Poochyena! Tackle!" The boy ordered. Poochyena ran towards the tiny swallow Pokémon to land a hit.

"Taillow! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Taillow dives down to deliever a Wing Attack and successfully lands the hit. "Now use Peck!" Taillow pecks at Poochyena.

"Don't take that laying down! Bite!" The boy ordered. Poochyena runs towards Taillow to give the tiny swallow Pokémon a bite.

"Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Taillow uses his speed attack and it lands a hit onto Poochyena. "Now wrap it up with Wing Attack!" Taillow lands the finishing blow onto Poochyena as it fell to the ground beaten.

"No way! Two in a row?" The boy asked. He calls back his Poochyena. "Okay, that was good, but let's see how you manage against this one." He took out his next Pokéball and throws it. "Go! Slakoth!" The Pokéball opens to let out a pale brown sloth-like Pokémon. It has cream-colored fur, two toes on its feet, lazy eyes, a small tuft of fur on the top of its head, a lazy smile, a pig-like nose, two dark brown stripes on its back and two small tufts of fur on its back. Sora was slightly confused by this choice of Pokémon.

"Huh? What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex again and scanned this Pokémon.

 **Slakoth, the Slacker Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Slakoth lolls around for over 20 hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokémon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves.**

"No wonder it's called the Slacker Pokémon," Sora said. He calls back Taillow and looks over to Pikachu. "You up for it, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu enters the battle to fight Slakoth.

"Slakoth! Use Scratch!" The boy ordered. Slakoth slowly moves towards the mouse Pokémon, but Sora wasn't going to wait until Slakoth was going to get closer which would be like 5 hours.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Slakoth good.

"Slakoth! Try to get up! Scratch again!" The boy ordered, but Slaokoth just lulls around. He ran his hand across his face. "Right. Slakoth's Ability won't let lakoth attack again right away."

"Now use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail and it struck the sloth-like Pokémon. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes right at Slakoth and lands another hit.

"Slakoth! Use Yawn!" The boy ordered. Slakoth sends out a pink bubble and it heads right at Pikachu. But Pikachu just simply stepped aside.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave one more Thunderbolt and it was enough to take the fight right out of Slakoth.

"No way! I lost!" The boy was shocked.

Kairi was very proud of her boyfriend as Brendan was very impressed by Sora's skills as a trainer.

"So awesome. Sora is even more awesome in person," Brendan said.

May was amazed by Sora's battling skills and she thought the battles with an entire pack of Poochyena, a wild Taillow, and Torchic was something. The boy walked over to Sora with a hardy handshake.

"That was great, Sora. No wonder you're the Pokémon League Champion. You're even better than I thought," the boy said.

"Thanks. You did pretty good too," Sora said.

With that said, the boy had taken off and the group had continued on their way to Petalburg City. Luckily it wasn't too far away for them to get there. How will it go for Sora? Just wait and see.


	204. There's No Place Like Hoenn

**Episode 204: There's No Place Like Hoenn**

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, and May continued on their way to Petalburg City and it wasn't too far for them. Unknown to the group, two little pale yellow mouse-like Pokémon are seen coming out of the shrubs. They have the slight resemblance to a Pichu, a Pikachu, and slightly a Raichu. One has bright red fur on its ears, cheeks, paws, and tail, while the other has blue fur on its ears, cheeks, and tail. They both have long rabbit-like ears and short tails; one being a plus and the other being a minus. One has its cheeks that are circular with a plus sign voided in the middle, the other is the same with a minus sign in the middle. The one with the red and the plus is known as Plusle while the other other one is known as Minun. They both watched the humans walk by and they became curious. The one that really interested them is the Pikachu with them. Plusle and Minun began to follow them to see where they are going.

Not taking too long, the group had finally arrived in Petalburg City.

"Here it is. Petalburg City," Sora said.

"It's the home of the very first Gym," Brendan said.

"I really don't see what the big fat rush is," May said.

"What do you mean, May? I'm just headimg down to the Petalburg City Gym to earn my very first Badge," Brendan said.

"And it's going to be yours too, May," Sora added.

"Um, yeah," May said, not wanting them to know she didn't even register. Kairi was quick to notice.

"Are you okay, May?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" May asked and she shook it off. "Oh, it's nothing! Really!" May lied as she waved her arms and giggled nervously.

"Now let's head on down," Sora said.

"Yeah. I wanna get there sooner than I get my first gray hair," Brendan said.

"So, who is going to go first?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean by go first?" Brendan asked. "It's obvious that it should be me first."

"Shouldn't it be May, I mean lady's first," Kairi suggested. May didn't say anything.

"I think it's only fair that the boys should have a shot first. It should either be Sora or Brendan," May said.

"How about this? We flip a coin and it'll decide who's going to go first. And whoever gets heads or tails will have the first shot and the other will have it right after. Deal?" Sora asked.

"I'm game with it if you are, Sora," Brendan said.

"Then, it's settled. Which do you want? Heads or tails?" Sora asked, taking out a coin.

"I'm going to go with heads," Brendan decided. Sora flips the coin and it twirls up into the air. The coin lands in his hand and it reads heads. Sora grinned.

"Heads, I lose," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as Sora puts the coin in his pocket.

The group started to make their way down to Petalburg City as Plusle and Minun continues to follow the group.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, and, May kept going down as a young, slightly small for his age, skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes came walking by. He wore white shirt with a big collar under a pastel blue jacket with large buttons, grey slim fit trousers with turn-ups on the ankles, and slip on shoes that are white with pastel blue soles. He also wore a brown shoulder bag. He noticed May with some people he hasn't even met.

"May?" The boy asked. May turned to see the boy.

"Oh. Hi Wally," May greeted.

"I can't believe it! When did you get back?" Wally asked.

"Just now. It's good to see you again since I left for Professor Birch's lab," May said.

"You too," Wally said. He noticed three other people and a Pikachu with her. "Who are they?"

"This is Brendan. He's an old friend of mine. And these two are my new friends. This is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi," May introduced. She turned to her friends. "Brendan, Sora, Kairi, this is Wally. He's a friend of mine."

"Wait, you're Brendan?" Wally asked. "May has told me all about you." Wally took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," Brendan said. Wally sets his attention to the couple.

"And it's good to meet the both of you too," Wally said.

"Back at you, Wally," Sora said.

"Are you all heading to the Petalburg City Gym?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"I was just on my way over there," Wally said. "I was going to see May's dad and he would let me borrow one of his Pokémon so I can catch my first one."

"May's dad?" Sora asked.

"Sorry to run off, but I need to get there. I think I'll see you there, May. And it was nice to meet you three," Wally said as he took off.

"Hope to see you there too," Sora said. He turned to May. "Say, you live in this town, don't you, May?"

"Yeah, why?" May asked.

"And since you live here in Petalburg City, any idea what the Gym Leader is like?" Sora asked.

"Well, what I heard is that he's a real nice guy. There are some people who say that he's real strong, but he's a real nice guy and he's very handsome and a really great man," May explained.

"Sounds like you know him all so well," Kairi pointed out.

"Um, I guess you can say that," May said under her breath, giggling nervously. "Anyway, I'm going to go and do something right now."

"Go where?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nowhere special. Just gotta go and do something, just by myself. See you later," May said as she took off.

"Where could she be going in a hurry?" Sora asked.

"I wish I knew what was going through her head right now. But there's no use trying to figure it out, because we have a Gym to reach, and I have won the coin toss," Brendan said. Sora groaned.

"You don't need to rub it in," Sora said. Kairi and Pikachu giggled as they went to find the Petalburg City Gym. They eventually reached the Gym and they looked around the place. "Hello?"

"You don't think they're close, do you?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe we can have a look around," Brendan said.

"Right," Sora said. They entered the Gym and saw the battlefield. As they looked for any signs of the Gym Leader or any his Pokémon around.

"Hello! Anyone home?!" Brendan yelled.

"Oh sure, yelling will make him come out," Sora said with sarcasm. Just then a little boy came walking into the battlefield. It was the same boy who was watching the Johto Pokémon League final battle between Sora and Ethan.

"Won't you keep it down? I'm trying to watch a video of the Johto Pokémon League and you're being too noisy," the boy said.

"Sorry about that," Sora said. "I don't think he knows a thing about peace and quiet."

"Pika," Pikachu said. The boy looked up and he realized who he was looking at.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! You're him! You're Sora, aren't you?!" The boy exclaimed with excitement.

"And who were you expecting, Jack Sparrow?" Sora asked.

"I can't believe it!" The boy yelled. He took a look at his Pikachu. "And that's your Pikachu, isn't it?" The boy took Pikachu in his arms and nuzzled his cheek. "Hello there, Pikachu."

"Um, who are you, kid?" Sora asked.

"Right! My name is Max! I was watching you battling at the Johto Pokémon League on TV! I never thought you would be here of all places!" Max exclaimed.

"So, you want an autograph or something, because I don't seem to have a pen on me at the moment," Sora said.

"Just seeing you here is just awesome enough! When your Typhlosion battled Ethan's Typhlosion, I was at the edge of my seat! Naturally, I knew his Typhlosion would fall to your Feraligatr because of it being a Water Type Pokémon," Max said.

"He also almost had me," Sora said. Max was going on about Sora's battling skills and how his other opponents couldn't bring him down, but Brendan was starting to lose his patience.

"Lookie here, pint size! I have come here for. Gym battle with the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym to earn my very first Gym Badge and that's what I aim to do!" Brendan said. Max grins wickedly.

"Well, it just happens to be, I am the Gym Leader here," Max said. Sora and Kairi were skeptical about this claim since he seems too young to be a Gym Leader and too young to be a Pokémon trainer. "Also, I'm challenging Sora to a battle."

"Sorry to tell you this, Max, but if you were a Gym Leader, then you should it should be me to make a challenge, not the other way around. Also, he's making the challenge first," Sora said.

"As a Gym Leader, I have made my choice and my choice is you, Sora," Max stated.

"It doesn't work that way, Max," Sora said. "Also, he won the coin toss and he gets to go first."

"It's true. Brendan has the first right," Kairi added. Max looked at Brendan and he huffs.

"Fine. He can go first," Max said, taking his position. "Okay, let's make it a three-on-three battle!" Brendan winced when he realized he just has his Treecko.

"Shit! I haven't caught any Pokémon yet and Treecko is the only one I have!" Brendan exclaimed in his thoughts.

"So, bring out your Pokémon!" Max proclaimed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sora stated. Max groaned, getting annoyed.

"Now what?" Max asked irritated.

"Shouldn't there be an official referee to make it official?" Sora pointed out. Max gulped when he realized there isn't one. Then he got an idea.

"How about you be the referee, Sora?" Max suggested.

"I would, but only someone who is authorized by the Pokémon League is allowed to be the referee," Sora said.

"Don't even ask me to do it, because it's not me," Kairi added.

"Hey! How about you let out your first Pokémon just so we can get started?!" Brendan asked.

"No, you bring out yours!" Max argued.

Brendan, "No, you!"

Max, "No, you!"

Brendan, "No, you!"

Max, "No, you!"

Both are locked their faces into each other, before Sora broke them up.

"Okay kids, break it up or else you're both getting a timeout," Sora said, breaking them up. He turned to Max. "Look, is the Gym Leader or not? And don't even try to lie, because I can see right through you like glass."

"You knew I was lying?" Max asked.

Brendan was shocked to hear Max said was lying about being a Gym Leader.

"I sure did. Someone else tried that before. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Sora said as he remembered falling for that trick played by Misty's sisters.

Max knew he was caught. Just then May and Wally stuck their heads at the window.

"Max, what are you doing?" May asked. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, and Max all turned to see May and Wally.

"May?" Sora, Kairi, and Brendan asked.

"Hi there, sis," Max greeted.

"Sis?" Sora asked. Wally smiled at the sight of May's friends.

"Hello there, friends of May. So wonderful to see you again so soon," Wally said.

"Hey there, Wally," Max greeted him.

Peeking through the window is a tall, lean, middle-aged man with short black hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges and dark eyes. He wore a white T-shirt that is covered by a gray and maroon jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears charcoal trousers with elasticated ankles and pair of dark brown flip-flops.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man asked.

Also peeking through the window is a middle-aged woman with brown hair that is styled zigzag two pigtails, blue eyes and light pink lipstick. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white stripe covering her shoulders. She also wore a brown sash around her belly, an orange skirt, white high-heeled sandals and a pair of violet spherical earrings.

"Well hello there," the woman greeted. Sora blinked twice.

"Am I missing something?" Sora asked.

May came in with Wally and the two middle-aged people.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Max greeted.

"Thought you were watching the video on the Johto Pokémon League, son," the man said.

"I was until I saw these three in here. And you're never going to guess we have the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto Sora Ketchum in our Gym, dad!" Max said. Wally was amazed to have met a Pokémon League Champion without realizing it.

"Dad?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed.

"Mr. Norman?" Brendan asked. Norman looked at Brendan and smiled.

"Hi there, Brendan. It's been a while since last saw each other. Your father was just telling me you were starting your own Pokémon journey," Norman said. He then turned to the couple. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Sora." Sora was surprised to hear Norman knew his name. He had to guess Professor Birch told him about him and Kairi.

"You too," Sora said.

"And you must be Kairi. Professor Birch has told me he had two guests with him when he returned from Kanto. He never mentioned you were a Pokémon League Champion," Norman said. "Anyway, my name is Norman and this is my wife Caroline."

"It's very nice to meet you," Caroline said.

"So, you're the Gym Leader?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And I can see you came here for a Gym battle, hm?" Norman asked.

"He's making the challenge first," Sora said, gesturing to Brendan.

"I see," Norman said. Everyone all gathered to a bench to talk.

"We really do appreciate you two for bringing May all the way home," Caroline said.

"It really isn't that big a deal," Sora said. "We were just heading the same way."

"We just had no idea that May's dad is a Gym Leader," Kairi said.

"Like I knew your boyfriend is a big shot Pokémon League Champion," May countered.

"I don't know about big shot," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"By the way, dear, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked. Sora's Kairi's, and Pikachu's turned chalk white when May's mom brought that up. They remembered the incident that involved a pack of Poochyena and Pikachu accidentally destroying May's bike.

"Um," May paused. Brendan had decided to step up.

"May was involved in a little accident caused by me. So, I thought it would be better to take responsibility and pay for the bike. Norman smiled and he chuckled. Sora's, Kairi's, and Pikachu's faces went back to normal when Brendan had covered for them. May was moved by Brendan for covering for his friends.

"Don't worry about paying for it, Brendan. Bikes are replaceable," Norman assured.

"Also, walking is better for your health, anyway," Caroline added.

"I do appreciate you taking responsibility for it, though. And I know your father appreciates it too," Norman said. Brendan smiled. He then turned to his daughter. "By the way, May. What Pokémon did you choose?" May smiled as she took out her Pokéball.

"You'll see. Torchic! Come on out!" May called out as she threw her Pokéball.

"Torchic!" May's Torchic chirped. Max was disappointed by his sister's choice of her first Pokémon.

"What? Why did you pick that? If it was me, I wouold have picked a Treecko," Max said. TOrchic didn't like how rude that sounded and began to peck him senseless. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Torchic, stop that right now!" May told her first Pokémon.

"I think Torchic is a fine choice as your first Pokémon," Norman said.

"And May, it's cute as a button," Caroline added. May was pleased to hear her mom say it.

"Not as cute as you are," Brendan said in his thoughts with his face turning red. Sora and Kairi both noticed how red Brendan's face was getting.

"Yeah," May agreed with her mom.

"If May is okay with Torchic as her first then I'm supporting her for this," Wally said.

"Man, I would love to have my own Pokémon. I'd just love to have a Treecko," Max said, beore he got pecked by Torchic again. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off of me!"

"Sora, Kairi, how about you two join us for lunch. I'm sure you two must be hungry," Caroline offered.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"We would like to," Kairi said. Caroline then turned to Brendan and Wally.

"And of course, you and Wally are welcome to join us too, Brendan," Caroline said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Wally said.

"That would be great," Brendan said. The guests joins the family for their lunch and they share tales about their past experiences, leaving out certain details such as meeting trainers from a different Earth, the Shadow Empire and Shadow Pokémon, as well as Ultra Beasts, and their experiences in another dimension and meeting members of Fairy Tail and about magical talking ponies and four mutant turtles, since they knew they wouldn't believe it.

"So, Sora and Kairi, May tells us you two have been traveling together for a long time," Caroline said.

"Yes. Kairi and I have been and seen different places," Sora said.

"We met all sorts of people and seen different kinds of Pokémon," Kairi said.

"That's so cool! I would love to go to different places too," Max said, souding jealous.

"And has it just been the two of you?" Carloine asked.

"It was at first. And then we made some friends during our travels. There were nine friends we'e made and they each trained a different Type of Pokémon," Sora said.

"They all came down from the Alola region to see an old classmate when Sora was challenged into a battle," Kairi added.

"Alola?" Wally asked. "I would loe to see that place, because that place is a paradise."

"Kairi and I went there once as a vacation, and it was shortly after the Indigo Plataeu Pokémon League tournament was over," Sora said.

"Our friends showed us around the four islands they all grew up on and saw why they love it," Kairi said.

"They were even with us when we all traveled in the Johto region," Sora said.

"Then where are your friends now?" Caroline asked.

"They all went back home when Professor Kukui has announced he is bringing a Pokémon League to the Alola region. And he asked them to be Gym Leaders; most of them anyway," Sora said.

"Wow! He's bringing the Pokémon League to Alola? I never thought it was gonna ever gonna get one," Max said.

"Well, now they're getting one," Sora said.

"That's good to know since they deserve it," Norman said.

"We both wished them luck in their success and for the best. And that was when we came here in the Hoenn region," Sora said. "And since we're starting from scratch, we left all of our Pokémon at home and catch some that live here in the Hoenn region."

"The only ones we brought along is his Pikachu of course. But also his Mudbray and Grubbin. I also brought my Stufful and Morelull since they had hatched from the eggs our friends has given us," Kairi said. "Give them some battling experience."

"And have you caught any Pokémon since you came here?" Norman asked.

"So far, I caught a Taillow and my own Torchic. But mine is slightly different from hers," Sora said, referring to May's Torchic.

"Sounds to me, you''re already on your way, Sora," Norman said.

"What can you expect from the Pokémon League Champion? He is obvious awesome, but not as awesome as you, dad," Max said.

"Can you keep it down, do you want the whole neightborhood to hear?" Sora asked.

"Wow. I don't know all that much about you and I am already impressed," Wally said.

"I guess you can say that I have that kind of effect on people," Sora said. Norman turned to Wally.

"Anyway, Wally. I understand you have been looking for me. May I ask why?" Norman asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your Pokémon, just so I can catch my own. The reason I'm asking is because I'm going to be staying with my relatives in Verdanturf Town and I don't wanna be lonely," Wally said. Norman smiled.

"I understand, Wally. If you want to have your own Pokémon, then I suppose that is okay," Norman said.

"Thank you for understanding. I can wait after your battles with Brendan and Sora," Wally said.

"That's very considerate of you, Wally," Norman said. He turned to Brendan. "Since you won the coin toss, we can our battle after lunch, if you want." Brendan smiled.

"I was looking forward to it, Norman!" Brendan said with glee. As soon as they were finished with their lunch, everyone gathered into the Gym to watch the battle take place.

"How about we make this a one-on-one battle since you just have one Pokémon, Brendan," Norman said.

"I'm game," Brendan said.

"Wow! This is so exciting!" Max said.

"This is what a Gym battle must be like?" May said. Sora and Kairi turned to the siblings.

"You mean you never watched your dad battle before?" Sora asked.

"Dad would never let us watch them whenever someone would come to the Gym. He must think we would only mess up the trainer's concentration," May said.

"That makes sense," Kairi said.

"Okay, you're going right in, Vigoroth!" Norman called out as he threw his Pokéball. The Pokéball opens and let's out a white Pokémon, bearing some resemblance to a sloth but with a large tuft of red fur on its forehead. It also has very small ears and teeth, yet large eyes with brown rings around them. It has two, horizontal brown stripes on its back which match the rings. Its arms are very long and the hands and feet have two long, black claws and red circles are at the bottom of the hands and feet. On some parts of its body, the fur is shaggy. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Slakoth**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Vigoroth is always itching and agitated to go on a wild rampage. It simply can't tolerate sitting still for even a minute. This Pokémon's stress level rises if it can't be moving constantly.**

"Hard to believe that's what Slakoth evolves into," Sora said. Brendan took out his own Pokéball and he throws it.

"Go right in, Treecko!" Brendan shouted as his Treecko enters the fray.

"Ah, so your first Pokémon is a Treecko. That's also a great choice. But can it manage against my Vigoroth?" Norman asked.

"Oh, you'll see! Treecko! Pound!" Brendan ordered. Treecko ran right at the sloth-like Pokémon.

"Vigoroth! Use Scratch!" Norman ordered. Vigoroth ran towards Treecko and swipes at the Grass Type, causing some serious damage. Sora and Kairi were impressed by Norman's skills. "Now use Hammer Arm!" Vigoroth slams both of its arms down and slams into Treecko. Brendan's Treecko was down and out after a couple of hits.

"Treecko!" Brendan gasped.

"Whoa," Sora said. "When you said your dad is strong, you weren't kidding."

"Told you my dad is awesome," Max said proudly.

Brendan runs over to his fallen partner. He carries Treecko in his arms.

"Treecko, are you okay?" Brendan asked.

"Treecko," Treecko responded.

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll get better with the proper training," Brendan said. Treecko smiled, no feeling bad about losing.

"Excellent job, Vigoroth," Norman said to his Pokémon.

"Vigo," Vigoroth said. Norman turned to Sora.

"How about it, Sora? We can have our battle right now if you want," Norman offered.

"Thanks, but the thing I haven't trained for it. I think it'll be better if I trained for it before it. So, I'm not in any hurry," Sora said.

"Wait a minute. You mean you're not going to have your battle with my dad now? You're not afraid of losing are you?" Max asked.

"I never said I was going to have it right now. So, technically, I never challenged him. And who says I'm afraid of losing?" Sora asked. "So, we can have a raincheck on ur battle."

"If that's what you want, then I can respect that. Besides, I'm in no hurry either," Norman said. Both trainers shook hands, promising each other a good battle when they meet each other again. Norman turned to Wally. "Well, it looks like you'll have your wish, Wally."

"Thank you, Norman," Wally said.

"You can borrow my Vigoroth if you want," Norman suggested.

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"I'm sure. Vigiroth will listen to you when you give him a proper command," Norman said.

"Thank you, Norman. You don't know how much this means to me!" Wally said.

"I can show you the ropes if you want, Wally," Sora said. Wally turned to Sora.

"I don't wanna be a bother for you, Sora," Brendan said.

"Don't worry about it. I can gurantee that you're be walking out of here with your very first Pokémon," Sora said. Wally smiled.

"Thank you, Sora," Wally said.

"How about I come too!" Max suggested.

"Don't think so, Max. I wouldn't call it a good idea. You might end up getting hurt," Sora said.

"What? No I won't!" Max argued.

"That's if you get in the way and I'm not letting that happen," Sora stated.

"Just because you're a champion, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" MAx barked at him.

"That's enough, Max. Sora is right. I know you love Pokémon so much, but I don't want you to get hurt," Caroline said.

"But mom," Max groaned.

"No buts, Max," Caroline said. Max groaned as he pouted. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Vigoraoth, and Wally went outside t find some wild Pokémon and the Plusle and Minun kept following them.

They reached a point outside of town into a grassy area.

"Now, Pokémon live in the grass, don't they?" Wally asked.

"Some of them do. There are some that live up in the trees and in the water. So, it'll be good to start here," Sora said.

"There should be one that should come out any moment now," Kairi said. Wally looked around and he saw something coming out. It is small, humanoid Pokémon with a white body that has wide legs and long, green bangs that has two, red horns.

"Wow! A Ralts!" Wally cheered.

"Ralts, huh?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

The wild Ralts looked at Wally and he looked right back at the wild Ralts. Kairi could only gush at the sight of the small Pokémon.

"Oh, he's so cute," Kairi gushed.

Wally turned to Norman's Vigoroth.

"Okay them Vigoroth, use Scratch," Wally ordered. Vigoroth went towards Ralts and lands a scratch. Ralts had fallen to the ground. Sora hands Wally a Pokéball.

"You''re going to need it," Sora said.

"Thanks," Wally said, taking the Pokéball and he throws it. The Pokéball struck Ralts and he flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a few moments before stars swirls around it. Wally's face lit up. "Yes! I have my own Pokémon!"

"Congratulations, Wally. A pretty good catch," Sora complimented.

"Thank you very much, Sora," Wally said. "I'll take very good care of Ralts." Sora smiled.

"I know you will," Sora said.

With that done, they returned to the Gym and Brendan was nowhere to be seen.

"Well now. I trust you were successful in catching your very first Pokémon, Wally?" Norman asked.

"Yes. Your Vigoroth did a great job on helping me," Wally said. Vigoroth returned to Norman's side.

"I thought as much," Norman said.

"Thank you for your assistance," Wally said. He turned to Sora and Kairi. "It was nice seeing the both of you again. Hopefully, I get to see you again."

"You too, Wally," Kairi said.

Wally took off for home as he gets ready to pack.

"So, where's Brendan?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Brendan took off for the Pokémon Center, but he said he'll try again when he gets a tad stronger," Norman said. "I'm already looking forward to our rematch. But what about you, Sora? Have you changed your mind?"

"No I haven't. Besides, I think there should be other Gyms I should check out first," Sora said.

"Then you should go and see the Rustboro City Gym," Norman said, handing Sora a Badge case. Sora accepts it.

"Thanks Norman," Sora said.

"You're welcome, Sora. Also, there is one more thing for use," Norman said as he hands Sora a yellow device.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's a Pokémon Navigator or a PokéNav for short. You can use it to keep track on where you are and where to go," Norman said. Norman showed Sora how to use it and he got the hang of it quick. "It should also work as a phone, so you can be able to get in touch with anyone. I even put in my home phone number and May's own number."

"Isn't May coming along?" Kairi asked.

"No. She said she is going out on her own. But her brother Max insisted on going with her, but she knows how stubborn he can be," Norman said. Sora and Kairi shared a laugh. "I am looking forward to our battle, so be sure to give me a ring when you're ready." Sora grinned.

"You can count on it. And I'm going to be ready for anything you will throw at me by then," Sora said. Norman laughed again.

"I don't doubt it, Sora. And I will expect the same from you," Norman said.

With that said, the couple said their goodbyes to the Petalburg City Gym Leader and took off for Rustboro City for his first Gym battle in the Hoenn region. Sora checked his new PokéNav and accessed the map.

"So, where do we start, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"We should be able to get to Rustboro City just by going through the Petalburg Forest. And luckily, it's not too far from here," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Maybe while we're going there, how about we make a stop for camp, just to rest up?" Kairi suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Kairi. We could use a good sleep and gaze at some stars while we're at it," Sora said. Kairi lit up as she grabbed Sora by his arm.

"Oh, Sora, that sounds so romantic," Kairi swooned. Sora chuckled before he kissed her on the forehead. Unknown to the couple, Plusle and Minun continues to follow them. The couple made a stop just outside of Petalburg City and had set up camp. Sora had let out Mudbray, Grubbin, Taillow, and Torchic as Kairi had let out Stufful and Morelull. "How about all you play while I make us something to eat."

"Maybe I can help?" Sora offered.

"You're very sweet, Sora. But I think I can handle it," Kairi said.

"Well, Mallow isn't here, so it's only fair that it'll get done faster if we work together," Sora insisted.

"Oh okay, Sora. You can dice the carrots, but be careful not to cut yourself," Kairi told her boyfriend. Kairi handed him some carrots and he began cutting them.

"Hey, this is pretty easy when you get the hang of it," Sora said as he kept cutting. He accidentally cuts his finger. "Ouch!" Kairi turned in concern.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I cut my finger!" Sora said. Kairi took his hand and cleaned and disinfected the wound on his finger. She placed a bandaid on the cut.

"Told you to be careful, Sora," Kairi told him.

"Mom always said the same thing ever since I was little," Sora said.

"And I can bet you cut yourself, hm?" Kairi asked.

"Only a few times," Sora said. "It's just a little cut, nothing to worry about."

"Only if you don't have it treated just like I just did," Kairi said. Sora knew she was right to say it to him.

"Point taken," Sora said.

"Just try not to cut yourself again, Sora," Kairi said.

"I'll try not to," Sora said. Just when they were making the meal, the couple and the Pokémon heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. They all stopped what they were doing. "What is that?"

"You don't think it's some Poochyena or some other wild Hoenn Pokémon do you?" Kairi asked.

"Be ready just in case," Sora said. Pikachu got in front of Sora and Kairi as did Stufful, Mudbray, Taillow, and Torchic. The rustling came to a stop when Plusle and Minun both came out. "Wha?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Kairi looked the two Pokémon with hearts at her eyes.

"Oh! They're so cute!" Kairi gushed.

"Plusle?" Plusle asked.

"Minun?" Minun also asked.

Pikachu went up to greet the newcomers with a paw and they both took the paw at the same time.

"Were you two making that big noise?" Sora asked. He took out his Pokédex to scan them. "Now let's see what info Dexdette has on you two."

 **Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Plusle always acts as a cheerleader for its partners. Whenever a teammate puts out a good effort in battle, this Pokémon shorts out its body to create the crackling noises of sparks to show its joy.**

 **Minun, the Cheering Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates.**

"Plusle and Minun, huh? Where did you come from?" Sora asked. "You two gave us quite a scare."

"Maybe they came here because they were hungry, isn't that it?" Kairi asked. Plusle and Minun nodded. "Oh, you two little cuties are welcome to join us if you want." Sora and Kairi continued making their meal. Kaiiri had prepared the Pokémon food for all of the Pokémon Plusle and Minun took a taste of Kairi's well-prepared Pokémon food and they instantly liked it. "Is that good?" Plusle and Minun nodded. Torchic and Taillow liked the tase of the food Kairi's cooking. Once the meal was enjoyed and done with, they got cleaned up and they got ready for bed with Plusle and Minun joining them.

On the very next morning, Sora had woke up and saw Plusle and Minun sleeping with Pikachu and the other Pokémon.

"You two still here?" Sora asked.

"I think they just wanna be with Pikachu," Kairi guessed. Plusle and Minun woke up. "If ou two girl wanna be with Sora's Pikachu, then you're welcome to be with us." She took out two Pokéballs and held them in front of Plusle and Minun. Plusle and Minun pressed the buttons and they flowed inside the Pokéballs and stars swirls around them confirming the catch. "Looks like I have my first two catches in Hoenn.

Now Kairi has caught two Pokémon of the Hoenn region and their team is ever expanding. In order to reach Rustboro City, the couple will have to go through the Petalburg Forest. Will they make it through it okay or will they end up getting lost in it? Just you wait and see.


	205. Tree's A Crowd

**Episode 205:** **Tree's A Crowd**

On the very same morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have begun to make their way through the Petalburg Forest in order to make it to Rustboro City. Sora looks into his PokéNav to make sure they are going the right way.

"Okay, we keep going that way and we should be okay," Sora said.

"That's what you said half an hour ago, Sora," Kairi groaned. "I think we're lost." Sora sighed.

"It was so much easier when Illima was around. He would point us in the right direction," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You're right. He would have," Kairi agreed. "But even when he and the others were with us, we got lost once in a while, but we always found our way there." Sora knew Kairi was right about that and they both shared such fond memories.

"We can take a break if you want, Kairi," Sora offered. Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, but we can take a break a little later," Kairi said.

"Okay. If you can keep going, I can too," Sora said as he held out his hand. "But we should hold hands just so we don't get lost." Kairi takes his hand into hers.

"Gladly," Kairi said as she took his hand.

Just as the couple continued to keep going, they hear some rustling up in the trees above them. Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"I hear it too, buddy," Sora said. They look up in the trees and sees a Treecko running among the treetops. "Treecko!"

"There's more of them!" Kairi said.

"Treecko."

"Treecko."

"Treecko."

A whole bunch of Treecko are running among the trees when they all stopped and looked at Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu.

"I think those Treecko must live here," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Treecko.

 **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail.** **Since Treecko build their nests in trees, it's said the trees will live a very long life.**

"Another starter of the Hoenn region found in the wild," Sora said.

"Look at how cute they are," Kairi gushed at them. There was one Treecko that has a twig in its mouth, like a bacnho (a character type that was common in the 1960's and early 1970's). This Treecko came and attacked the couple by firing seeds at them.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Treecko," the Treecko taunted.

They ran after the wild Treecko as it taunts them greatly.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora shouted. He trips on a large tree branch and he fell down the hill.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted with worry and came after him.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, following her. Sora tumbles down the tree and lands in the bushes near the tree.

"Ouch. That is really a three for style on that landing," Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to her boyfriend. She and Pikachu reached him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kairi," Sora said. He stood up and saw something amazing. It was a huge tree. It was so incredible. "Whao."

"What?" Kairi asked before she saw what Sora was looking at. "Oh."

"That is got to be the biggest tree I have ever seen," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"It is. And look at it. The tree looks like it's dying," Kairi said.

"You're right," Sora said. Just then a twig is seen coming straight at the couple and they yelped when it darts the ground. They looked up to see the Treecko from before. "You! You're that troublemaker from before!"

"Treecko, Tree," Treecko taunted.

"He's making fun of us!" Kairi said.

"He's not gonna get away with it," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go! Torchic!" The Pokéball opens and Torchic scratches the soil with his talons. "Torchic! Move in with Peck!" Torchic ran towards Treecko to peck him, but Treecko smacks Torchic with his leafy tail.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"No! Torchic!" Kairi gasped.

"Use Ember!" Sora ordered. Torchic fires Ember at the wood gecko Pokémon only to miss. Treecko lands another smack with his large tail. Torchic had fallen on the ground beaten. "That Treecko is way tougher than I thought."

Just then, a whole bunch of Treecko show up to the one Treecko with the twig.

Over to Team Rocket, the are in the forest as well.

"There isn't any signs of Team Magma or Team Aqua anywhere," James said.

"We have been here in the Hoenn region for weeks and so far, we have found nothing. And so far, Matori and that Napolean have been riding our asses about our lack of progress," Jessie groaned.

"That's the luck we always get. If only there was someway we could use the distraction and have Pikachu to swipe from the twerps. I just wish they're really with us right now," Meowth said. Jessie and James were shocked to see Sora and Kairi down below them.

"Look! It's them!" James exclaimed.

"Wow! I just got my wish!" Meowth said.

"Hurry, Geppetto! Wish for something else!" Jessie said.

"Like what?" Meowth asked.

"How about a feast fit enough for a queen! Jewels! Fancy cars! Anything!" Jessie told him.

"Hey, do I look like a genie to you? It's not like I can make stuff appear just by snapping my fingers; if I had fingers!" Meowth barked at her.

"Forget about the wishes. Haven't you noticed how there are now two instead of eleven?" James asked. Jessie and Meowth caught on to what James was talking about.

"You're right, Jimmy. The number of twerps sure has decreased," Meowth said.

"And the number of Pokémon has decreased with them. Those other twerps had such lovely gems among them," Jessie said.

"And look, there's more," James said.

"What are those?" Jessie asked.

"I do believe those are Treecko. If I remember correctly, Treecko is the Grass Type starter of the Hoenn region," James said.

"Maybe we can send those to the boss along with Pikachu as a present," Jessie said.

"And keep tabs on Team Magma and Team Aqua while we're at it," James added.

"Yeah!" Team Rocket cheered. Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Back to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, Sora has called back Torchic to rest up.

"Don't sweat it, Torchic, you've put up a great fight," Sora said. "Any idea why all these Treecko are doing here?"

"No, but I think there could be a dispute going on," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The elder of the Treecko walks up to the Treecko with the twig.

 _"Please, you need to give it up. The tree is dead."_ \- Elder Treecko subtitle.

 _"No way!"_ \- Bancho Treecko subtitle.

 _"Your desire to save the tree is appreciated, but there are things you cannot change. You cannot stop a tree from losing all the leaves nor can you keep the fruit on it from rotting and decaying."_ \- Elder Treecko subtitle.

 _"You think you can tell me what I can and I can't do is going to stop me, old man! Then you are pathetic!"_ \- Banco Treecko subtitle. The younger Treecko pushes the elder aside. THe other tried to make it to their elder, but the elder just raised its hand.

 _"Stay back, all of you. I will handle it."_ Elder Treecko subtitle. Sora and Kairi were stunned to see the Treecko with the twig push the elder like that.

"You were right, Kairi. Those Treecko are in a real dispute. You think something happened?" Sora asked.

"I think it must have something to do with this tree," Kairi said.

Team Rocket watched with interest.

"Ooh, it looks like we have a dispute on our hands. I just love watching other people's troubles. Meowth, translate," Jessie said.

"That you can count," Meowth said, holding his paw to his ear.

"Treecko, Tree, Treecko, Tree? Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Tree," the elder Treecko said.

"Ooh. The geezer Treecko is saying 'What are ya trying to prove? We all left the tree because it became old and no longer good for us to live in. You need to come back with us and find yourself a brand new tree to dwell in,'" Meowth translated.

"Go on, go on," Jessie said.

"Treecko, Treeko, Tree! Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Treecko! Treecko, Treecko!" The younger Treecko said.

"That one Treecko is saying 'No way, old man! It's too soon to run off this tree! I was born on those brances and they have always been my shelter. So, it's my turn to protect this tree. And I don't care how hard you try to talk me out of it, I'm going to keep going until it's truly over,'" Meowth translated. "Talking about dedication."

"Just about the most heroric thing I have ever heard!" James asid, crying. Jessie wasn't in the least bit moved.

"That is not heroric. Life is all about exchaning old things for new things. Things like new homes and new boyfriends," Jessie said.

"Homes and boyfriends?" James asked.

"Are ya sure?" Meowth asked.

"Yes I'm sure! We should always strive for something new! Without change, there is no progress and progress is the future!" Jessie said. "So living in a rotten, dried up old tree, it's not my idea of progress!" James and Meowth turned back to the Treecko and saw they were leaving.

"Don't look now, Jessie, but I think the Treecko are leaving," James said. Jessie turns to see the Treecko leaving leaving Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the rogue Treecko alone.

"Alright! On the behalf of Team Rocket, let's put Operation: Capture All The Treecko into motion!" Jessie announced.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth both seconded it.

"I am so brilliant, I even astound even myself!" Jessie said. Wobbufett pops out once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Treecko looked right at the tree. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu did the same thing and then right at Treecko. Pikachu could understand why the tree means so much to Treecko so much. Treecko then climbs up the tree. Treecko then runs off into the forest.

"Treecko! Wait! Where are you going?" Sora called out. Treecko just ignored him.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out as the couple turned to the mouse Pokémon on one of its branches.

"Sora, I think this Treecko went somewhere to find something to help the tree," Kairi pointed out.

"You think so?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded. Sora smiled as he realized how much Treecko's home means so much to him. "If the tree means all that much to you, then I can respect that."

"Sora, are you suggesting that we help out Treecko save the tree?" Kairi asked. "It might be too late."

"You'll never know unless you really try. Besides, Pikachu can understand how he feels too. So, let's do the best to help the tree," Sora said. Kairi was moved by her boyfriend's dedication and desire to help those in need. They waited for hours and they saw the same Treecko come back and drag a huge leaf containing water. Treecko poured some of the needed water at the tree's and placed some fallen leaves to where Treecko has watered it. Treecko rolled up the leaf and walked back to the woods to find some more water for the tree and then came back to repeat the process. Treecko has placed the leaves to where he had poured the water, but he is joined by the couple and Pikachu. Treecko turned and became angered, thinking they wanted a rematch.

"Treecko!" Treecko barked.

"Cool your jets, Treecko. We're not here to pick a fight. We're here to help you out anyway we can," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Treecko?" The confused Treecko asked.

Treecko didn't question their intensions and went back to work to save the tree. The couple joined the wood gecko Pokémon to get more water and leaves when the saw some rustling in the treetops. It was a bulldozer with nets. The bulldozer rams into one of the trees and some of the Treecko dropped out and the nets catches them and puts them at a spot, to reveal there is a cage.

"This is terrible!" Kairi gasped.

The bulldozer then sets its attention to the kids and Pokémon. It then heads right towards them.

"It's heading right for us!" Sora shouted.

"Look out!" Kairi shouted as the couple and Pikachu jumped out of the way, but it struck Treecko and he lands on the tree on all fours.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sora shouted.

"Prepare for trouble, the net's a threat," Jessie started.

"Make it double, and what's double is our nets!" James said. Sora just sighed. Team Rocket's hot air balloon comes floating up as it was bloinking lights of many different colors. The balloon is holding all of the Treecko.

"Oh, it's just you morons again," Sora said, annoyed. "Can we just cut the crap already?" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and throws it. "Go! Taillow!" Sora shouted. The Pokéball openns and Taillow comes flying out.

"I'm with you, Sora! Go! Stufful!" Kairi shouted as she threw hers and her Stufful comes out wagging her little tail. Team Rocket weren't impressed.

"So, you've some new Pokémon. Well, so do we," Jessie said, taking out her Pokéball.

"It's time for us to make an introduction," James added.

"Go! Seviper!" Jessie shouted as Seviper has been let out.

"You too, Cacnea!" James shouted as his Cacnea is unleashed, but then it heads for James and giving him a painful hug. "YEOW!" And I thought handling Victreebel was a chore!"

"When they get new ones?" Sora asked as he took out his Pokédex to get information on Team Rocket's lastest additions.

 **Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Ever since the beginning of time, Seviper has shared a fierce rivalry with Zangoose. Seviper uses its bladed tail to slice its victims into shreds.**

 **Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Cacnea lives in arid locations such as deserts. It releases a strong aroma from its flower to attract prey. When prey comes near, this Pokémon shoots sharp thorns from its body to bring the victim down.**

"How much you wanna bet they stole them, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"No such luck, Sora. Even if they tried, those three wouldn't steal candy from a baby," Kairi said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Fair point," Sora stated.

"Now, let's make our next catch!" Meowth said, as he moved the net to swipe Pikachu, but Stufful destroys the net before it could do that. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" Meowth said, sending the other net to grab Pikachu, but Stufful destroys it too. "Argh! That little carnival prize foiled our perfect capture plan!"

"Just use some other nets!" Jessie said.

"There aren't any other nets! Those are the only ones!" Meowth said.

"How about we just battle them?" James suggested.

"Right! Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Cacnea! Use Pin Missle!" James ordered.

Seviper came at Stufful with its tail, giving off a purple glow as Cacnea fires pins right at Taillow.

"Dodge it, Taillow! And use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Taillow dashes right at Seviper and lands a direct hit.

"Stufful! Use Bide!" Kairi ordered. Stufful begins to endure Canea's Pin Missle and begins to build up energy.

"Use Needle Arm!" James ordered. A light green orb of energy with four spikes on it forms around both of Cacnea's arms and comes right at Stufful and delievers a blow, but then Stufful fires a white beam of energy, hitting Cacnea. While the battle between Sora, Kairi, and Team Rocket goes on, Treecko climbs up the tree to save his fellow Treecko from them. Treecko jumps from the tree and reached Team Rocket and smacks Jessie with his tail.

"Ow!" Jessie howled as she fell backwards and accidentally releasing all of the Treecko as they climbed out and jumped back into the trees.

"Sora! All of the Treecko are free!" Kairi said.

"Good! It's time to send them flying," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she giggled.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Kairi said. She turned to Stufful. " But first. Okay, Stufful! Give Seviper and Cacnea a throw in the right direction!" Stufful grabs both of Seviper and Cacnea and spins them around in her paw, making them dizzy. Stufful then throws both Seviper and Cacnea right at the balloon with Seviper's fangs and Cacnea's needles piercing the balloon. Team Rocket winced in horror when they saw that.

"SHIT!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying in their balloon. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"And just when we thought we had those Team Magma guys to worry about, we had to hear from those idiots," Sora said.

"But why are they even here in the first place?" Kairi asked.

"Probably up to no good as usual. At least they failed again. And they would have gotten Pikachu if Stufful hadn't acted in time. So thanks, Kairi," Sora said.

"It was the least I can do, Sora. Stufful just acted the same way Illima's Bewear would have. It also shows how much I love you," Kairi said. Sora smiled.

"I love you too," Sora said as he and Kairi had shared a passionate kiss. Pikachu, Taillow, and Stufful watched the couple kiss very sweetly as many of the Treecko were watching them as well. Some of them were confused by it since they've never seen human beings kissing before. The Treecko with the twig climbed down and caught a glimpse of them kissing. Sora and Kairi had parted lips, but he had set his sights on the large tree again. The rest of the Treecko turned to him. The Treecko with the twig turned to the others.

 _"You have saved us all. For that we are eternally grateful."_ \- Elder Treecko subtitle.

 _"I din't save you just because I like you or anything. I only did it, because you didn't belong in that cage."_ \- Banco Treecko subtitle. The elder Treecko and the Treecko with the twig did a tail shake. All of the Treecko cheered as the couple smiled at the sight.

"It looks likie they're all friends again," Kairi said.

"They sure are," Sora agreed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Treecko with the twig smiled as a cracking sound is heard. He turned to see it was the tree itself. The crack began to grow in size and then it split into two. The elder Treecko instructed them to keep the sides from falling and they tried to hold it, but they just weren't strong enough.

"Sora! The tree!" Kairi gasped.

"I have a rope we can use!" Sora said, taking off his backpack and took out the rope. The Treecko all tried to hold it, but it was just no use. As the sun has risen, the light of the sun shone from the splits and they all watched as the tree was showing them its past. Right from the beginning as a seed to when it grew into the large tree.

"Is the tree being reborn before us?" Sora asked.

"No. I think it's showing us its life," Kairi said. "I don't know how, but that's what it looks like."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

As the vison continues, seeds are dropped, and grew into the largest tree in the forest. When the vion has ended, the sides of the tree had fallen and a seed has fallen before the twig Treecko's feet. Sora walked up to the Treecko.

"Hey Treecko," Sora said, as Treecko turned to him. "I think that tree was telling you that it was okay. It's time was up, so we can plant a seed just so another tree can be born." The Treecko looked right at Sora and then grins. Treecko smacks Sora with his tail. "Aah! Hey! What was that for?!" Treecko raised his fists, telling Sora that he's challenging him.

"You're challenging me into a battle?" Sora asked.

"Treecko," the Treecko nodded.

"Then, I accept your challenge," Sora said.

"Treecko, Treecko, Tree," Treecko said, ppointing to Pikachu.

"But you'll only battle Pikachu? Okay. You're on," Sora said. Pikachu and Treecko got into position for battle. Kairi and all of the other Treecko were watching the battle take place. "I know Electric Type attacks won't do much damage, but I'm gonna have to try." Sora points his finger. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes towards Treecko, but he dodges and uses his own Quick Attack and lands a hit onto Pikachu. Treecko then smacks Pikachu with his tail. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it does little damage onto Treecko. Treecko fires Bullet Seed. "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumps to avoid Treecko's Bullet Seed. Treecko fired Bullet Seed again, but Pikachu kept dodging the attack. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings his tail right at the wood gecko Pokémon and sends him right into the air.

"Sora! Now's your chance!" Kairi called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it does more damage than before. Treecko has fallen to the ground beaten. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it right at the Treecko. When the Pokéball struck him, he flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around violently as Sora and Kairi knew he wasn't going to stay in that easily. The Pokéball kept wobbling until stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. "Now I have my own Treecko!"

"I never doubted you, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend as she took him by the hands.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu also praised.

Kairi had let go of Sora's hand just so he can pick up the Pokéball containing his newest Pokémon. He hurls it into the air.

"Come on out, Treecko!" Sora called out. The Pokéball opens as Treecko places his twig in his mouth. "From now on, you're with us. So, welcome aboard."

"Treecko," Sora's new Treecko said. The elder Treecko walked up to him.

"Treecko, Treecko.Treecko," the elder Treecko said, holding the seed. Sora's Treecko smiled and took the seed and planted it into the ground. Treecko then poured water into the seed, helping it grown and then places leaves onto the spot where the seed has been planted.

The couple took one last at the wild Treecko as they bid they former comrade a fond farewell. They all left as Treecko knew that a bright future was in store for the new tree when it is big enough.

As the couple made their way through the Petalburg Forest, they are approached by a boy who is carrying a huge net. This scene was familiar to him since Sora has battled against one those kinds of trainers before.

"Hey there! You a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"Good, because I am challenging you into a battle! Three of mine against three of yours!" The boy challenged.

"Okay, you're on!" Sora said, accepting the challenge. Kairi took out two of her Pokéballs.

"Well, then you're going to need some moral support. Plusle! Minun! Go!" Kairi shouted as Plusle and Minun are let out to cheer for Sora. He chuckled a bit.

"Okay! Here goes!" The boy said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go right in Wurmple!" He throws his Pokéball and out comes a small and larval caterpillar-like Pokémon. The top part of its long body is bright scarlet red, while its segmented underbelly is cream-colored. It has ten stubby white legs. It has many spines all over its body, including a long red spine atop its head, a yellow spike on its forehead, and two yellow spines protruding from its rear.It has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Sora took out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

 **Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping.**

"And I thought Caterpie had that quality," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. He then takes out his Pokéball. "It's time to shine, Grubbin!" Sora throws it and Grubbin clamps on his mandibles upon entry.

"Whoa! A Grubbin! How did you come across that? I always wanted one of those," the boy said. "Wurmple! Tackle!" Wurmple charges towards Grubbin with a full force of its body.

"Stop Wurmple with your Vice Grip!" Sora ordered. Grubbin waited for Wurmple to get close enough and grabs the worm Pokémon with his mandibles. Grubbin tosses Wurmple to the side. "Now use Electro Web!" Grubbin fires Electro Web to trap Wurmple in it.

"Wurmple! Dodge and use Poison Sting!" The boy ordered as Wurmple fires Poison Sting. The barbs are blocked by Grubbin's Electro Web and ends up being struck. Wurmple had been taken out. "No way! Not bad, but he's my next one." He calls back his Wurmple. "Go! Silcoon!" He throws his Pokéball and what ame out is a small, ovular, fuzzy pupal Pokémon wrapped in soft silky fibers. The silk covering its ovular body is pure white, and it has spikes protruding from every side. It has two round red eyes protruding from beneath the mass of fluffy silk on its face.

"Silcoon, huh?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex once again.

 **Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Wurmple**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Silcoon tethers itself to a tree branch using silk to keep from falling. There, this Pokémon hangs quietly while it awaits evolution. It peers out of the silk cocoon through a small hole.**

"Must be an evolution line theme going on everywhere I go," Sora said, calling Grubbin back. He took out his next Pokéball. "Go! Torchic!" He threw his Pokéball and Torchis is raring to go. "Okay Torchic! Peck!" Torchic ran towards Silcoon to peck at it.

"Silcoon! Harden!" The boy ordered. Silcoon hardens its body as Torchic pecks at the cocoon Pokémon. "Now use Tackle!" Silcoon tackles into Torchic.

"Don't take it, laying down, Torchic! Use Peck again!" Sora ordered. Torchic pecks at Silcoon and it hurts Silcoon.

"Silcoon! String Shot!" The boy ordered. Silcoon fires String Shot and tangles Torchic in it.

"Torchic! Ember!" Torchic fires Ember and it burns the silk and lands a hit onto Silccon. The cacoon Pokémon had been taken down so fast due to its weakness to fire. The boy calls back Silcoon.

"Way to go, but here's number three," the boy said, taking out another Pokéball. "It's your turn, Cascoon!" He throws the Pokéball and Cascoon emerges from inside. It looked identical to Silcoon, but it was light purple. Sora tilted his head and took out his Pokédex again to get more information.

"Another Silcoon?" Sora asked.

 **Cascoon, the Cocoon Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Wurmple**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon.**

"Okay, guess not," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. He calls back Torchic and takes out the Pokéball containing his new Treecko. "Your very first battle and let's make a memorable one! Go! Treecko!" Sora throws it and Treecko comes out and places his twig in his mouth.

"You're sending a Grass Type Pokémon against my Cascoon? You should know that Grass Types are at a disadvantage against Bug Types like my Cascoon," the boy pointed out.

"Sometimes, you gotta think outside the box! Treecko! Get ready!" Sora called out.

"Let's make this quick! Cascoon! Poison Sting!" The boy ordered. Cascoon fired Poison Sting to strike the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Treecko! Fire Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko fired Bullet Seed and it blocks Cascoon's Bullet Seed. Cascoon kept firing Poison Sting and Treecko kept firing Bullet Seed.

"Oh, nuts to this! Cascoon! Tackle!" The boy ordered. Cascoon charges with a full force of its body.

"Treecko! Use Pound!" Sora ordered. Treecko swings his tail and smacks Cascoon like a baseball. Cascoon hurdles right at a tree and smacks into it, causing some little brown Pokémon that resembles acorns to drop out. They had a beige, mask-like pattern covers its large black eyes, and it has two beige feet. It has a gray "cap" with a short stem on top of its head. These little Pokémon are known as Seedot.They all go running into the woods. The boy ran up to Cascoon.

"Hey, Cascoon! Are you okay?" The asked very concerned.

"Coon," Cascoon responded.

"You've battled enough today. You should rest up," the boy said, calling Cascoon back. Sora walkedup to his opponent.

"Is your Cascoon okay? I hope my Treecko didn't hurt it too bad," Sora said.

"Oh no. It wasn't your fault. This sort of thing happens all the time. And besides, something like that was abound to happen. Also, you're really awesome. I mean the way you battle is unreal!" The boy said.

"It's no big deal. You have some pretty cool Pokémon too," Sora said. The boy smiled having to be complimented by Sora.

With the battle over, they continued on their way through the Petalburg Forest to reach Rustoboro City. The adventure continues on and what will happen next? Just wait and see.


	206. A Mudkip Mission

**Episode 206: A Mudkip Mission**

A whole day has passed since Sora had caught a Treecko of his very own and in the meantime, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continue to go their way to Rustboro City. As they continued on, they came across a lake with a waterfall flowing down.

"This looks like a good spot to rest for a while," Sora said.

"Such a beautiful lake," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but this lake is nowhere near as beautiful as you are," Sora said. Kairi could blush when Sora had complimented her.

"Sora," Kairi sweetly said she moved in to deliever a kiss to her boyfriend. Pikachu watched the scene quite sweetly. They parted their lips as the couple had let out their other Pokémon for some fresh air.

Meanwhile, there are a couple of Pokémon hunters in the area lurking around searching for some rare Pokémon to put on sale to the highest bidder.

"Johnny, you sure there are some wild Mudkip living around here?" One of the hunters asked.

"Sure, I'm sure, Stan. There should be some Mudkip living somewhere in this forest. And the best place to look is around water since Mudkip are Water Type Pokémon," Johnny said.

"So, where should we start looking for some water to find some Mudkip?" Stan asked.

"There should be a lake somehwere around. And there's a rumor flying around about a lake filled with loads of baby Mudkip to find. And when we do find them, we'll snatch them all," Johnny said. He and Stan both shared a laugh. The two hunters continued to patrol through the woods to search for the rumored lake.

Back to the couple, Sora and Kairi had called back Taillow, Treecko, Torchic, Mudbray, Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, and Minun.

"How are we gonna get up there, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I think I have an idea," Sora said, holding Grubbin. "Okay, Grubbin. String Shot." Grubbin fired String Shot right up to a tree branch up above. "There! Knew it was gonna work."

"You sure it'll work?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure, Kairi. One at a time, Grubbin should get us up. And I think it should be you first," Sora said, handing Grubbin over to Kairi.

"Okay," Kairi nodded as Grubbin started to pull up Kairi. "Thank you, Grubbin." Grubbin went back down to Sora and did the same thing with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Good job, Grubbin. Take five," Sora said, calling Grubbin back into his Pokéball. The couple had looked around to see the river running down much smoother than the waterfall itself.

"Look at this. The river is running very smoothly," Kairi said. Sora took out his PokéNav to see why.

"According to the PokéNav, where looking at the offshoot. And that's where we are. And if we keep going through here, I'm sure we'll find our way out of the forest," Sora said.

"That's good to know, Sora," Kairi said. They kept walking through the river offshoot's shore and they found a very muddy area. "Sora, this place is muddy."

"It'll be a very good idea if we just watch our step," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

As they continued onwards, they saw something in the area with them. It was a whole bunch of Mudkip and they were all smaller than the one Professor Birch had before.

"Sora. Those are Mudkip, aren't they?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, they are," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Mukip, the Mud Fish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself.**

"Don't those Mudkip look smaller than the one Professor Birch has?" Sora asked.

"Those must be baby Mudkip. They're so very cute," Kairi cooed as she watched the baby Mudkip play together.

"I think we should just leave them alone. We don't wanna scare any of them," Sora suggested.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. Just then a Mudkip that is much bigger than the other Mudkip came out right in front of the couple and fired Water Gun right at Sora in the face.

"Hey!" Sora yelped. "What was that for?!"

As the baby Mudkip were playing, one is accidentally hurled into the river and floats right to the mainstream. Kairi saw what happened and gasped.

"Sora! One of the babies is heading to the mainstream!" Kairi yeleped. Sora turned to see the baby Mudkip helplessly splash around.

"We've got to help that baby!" Sora said.

"You're right! We've got to!" Kairi agreed, taking out her Pokéball. "Stufful! Go!" She threw her Pokéball and her Stufful tumbles about. "Stufful! Go help that baby!" Stufful heads to the river to rescue the baby Mudkip. She swam over to the baby surprisingly fast in the water. Stufful managed to save the baby, but she and the baby were still heading for the mainstream. "Stufful!"

"I'm going to help her!" Sora said as he headed to the river, but the bigger Mudkip jumps in the water to save both the baby Mudkip and Stufful. Mudkip reached them both in time and pulled on her by her front paws. Sora was impressed by the Mudkip's dedication and he thought his new Treecko was dedicated. He went over to the Mudkip. "That was a close one." The Mudkip stood defiently before him.

"Mudkip, Mud!" The Mudkip snapped at him.

"Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. And I know why you attacked us. It was just so you can protect your baby, right?" Sora asked, showing the Mudkip he can trusted.

"Mudkip," the Mudkip said.

"Sora!" Kairi called out as the Mudkip ran back into the bushes. She looked over to her Stufful. "You did a great job, Stufful." The flaling Pokémon blushed when Kairi had complimented her. Kairi then picked the baby up in her arms. "And as for you. I'm sure you were very scared."

"Mudkip," the baby Mudkip chirped.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu heard some rustling in the nearby bushes and an old man's face looking like a Mudkip's hair came up.

"Aah! Mudkip monster!" Sora yelped.

"Sora, it's a person," Kairi told her boyfriend.

"Monster?! Who me?!" The old man exclaimed.

"You just scared us, that's all," Sora said.

"If you two troublemakers think you can just waltz in here and steal all of the Mudkip I had worked s hard to raise, then you've got another thing coming!" The old man barked at them.

"Wait a minute! We didn't come here to steal any Mudkip! Honest! We were just passing by trying to get to Rustoboro City!" Sora said.

"We were saving this baby here because she was in trouble," Kairi added.

"Mudkip," the baby Mudkip chiped as she nodded. The old man relented.

"Is that right? Sorry about that, kids. I had you figured all wrong," the old man apologized.

"It's alright. Anyway, I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Kairi was the one who saved your baby Mudkip with her Stufful," Sora said.

"Howdydo. I've been in these parts for such a long time, just call me Swampy or just Old Man Swamp," Swampy introduced.

"I think we'll stick with swampy," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be tresspassing here, so how in the hay did you two get here?" Swampy asked.

"Like I said, we were looking for a way to get to Rustboro City, so we went up the waterfall to get up here," Sora explained.

"What?! You went up the waterfall?!" Swampy asked surprised.

"Afraid so. And we're sorry we came here without your okay, so were going to leave here and he honestly didn't know there were any Mudkip here," Kairi explained. Swampy smiled and he could tell how honest she was being.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing. And besides, anybody who would go and save my little Mudkip is a friend of mine. Say, how about you have some tea before I send you on your way?" Swampy offered. He led his guests to his cabin and sat them down for some tea. Sitting in the cabin are some aquariums, holding four blue eggs with orange spots each.

"Is this is where you live, Mr. Swampy?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. I've been living here in these woods and taking care of Mudkip for all these years, just like the baby Mudkip ya just saw today," Swampy said. Sora turned to the aquarium.

"Are these what I think they are?" Sora asked.

"If you're thinking those are Mudkip eggs, then you'd be right, sonny," Swampy said.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"Where did you get them?" Kairi asked.

"Some people from the Pokémon League comes by and hands the eggs over to me and I care for them to hatch," Swampy said.

"Is that right? Doesn't Professor Birch do that too?" Sora asked.

"Well, word on the street is, he actually catches them and raises them until they're ready to meet new trainers," Swampy explained.

"Huh, I guess everybody has they're own way of doing things," Sora said. He smiles. "Just looking at these kinda takes me back, right Kairi?" Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"You remember the egg you raised when it hatched into a Togepi?" Sora asked. Kairi fondly smiled.

"How can I ever forget? Togepi was my very first one. You have to remember, Mudbray, Grubbin, Morelull, and Stufful all came out of eggs before," Kairi pointed out.

"Right," Sora said.

"So, you both had experience raising Pokémon right from an egg, huh? If you like, we can witness some of the eggs hatching," Swampy offered. He led the couple outside his cabin when he took the eggs about to hatch and placed them in a nest made of grass. All of the eggs had hatched into new Mudkip.

"Oh, so cute," Kairi gushed.

"Well, there's one thing we forgot to tell you," Sora said.

"Oh?" Swampy asked.

"We didn't save that one baby Mudkip alone. We had help from another Mudkip living around here," Sora said.

"A local?" Swampy asked.

"The Mudkip who helped my Stufful save her was bigger than the other Mudkip. He attacked us because he was protecting them from us when we got here," Kairi explained. Swampy smiled as he knew who she was talking about.

"Oh, I know that one," Swampy said.

"Isn't he one of yours too?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid not, Sora. He's just one of those wild and wooly Pokémon," Swampy said.

"Wild and wooly?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. He sometimes sneaks in here and he thinks all of the Mudkip here are all of his friends," Swampy said.

"Sounds like a good Pokémon to have around," Sora said.

"I don't doubt it, sonny. But the problem is because he's getting so big, it's getting harder to find a trainer who would want him. And it won't be long before all of the Mudkip get big enough and then leave. So, I guess you can he doesn't have any friends to speak of," Swampy said. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for the mud fish Pokémon since he knew Mudkip will eventually be alone and wondered what would happen when that wild Mudkip will end up alone.

"I guess I understand," Sora said.

Back down below, the hunters search for some Mudkip.

"Okay Johnny. This has to be the spot. So, where are all the Mudkip?" Stanley asked.

"They're around here somewhere. The rumors said they're right here," Johnny said.

"I hope you're right, because I don't want to go back to being a bust boy for another year!" Stanley said.

"As long as we play our cards right, we won't have to work as bust boys again. And even if we don't play them right, we'd go to jail and serve at the prison cafeteria," Johnny said. They searched around for any signs of Mudkip, but somehow they have not found any. Johnny growled in frustration. "This is getting us nowhere! There aren't any Mudkip here!"

"I knew your so-called rumors were nothing but bogus," Stanley said.

"The guys who said there were Mudkip here sounded serious! I just don't understand how they could be wrong!" Johnny exclaimed. He then gets an idea. "Wait. Maybe we should have a look in the skies." Johnny has taken out a Pokéball and tosses it into the air. "Come out, Yanma!" His Yanma buzzes when it is let out. "Yanma, search for any Mudkip!' Johnny took out a photo of a Mudkip. "This is what we're looking for!" Yanma nodded and flew to search for the Mudkip. Yanma flew up to the waterfall and looked around. The dragonfly Pokémon looked around for the Mudkip and found one; it was the Mudkip that helped Sora and Kairi earlier and fired Water Gun at it. Yanma flew off, feeling soaked. Yanma flew back to Johnny to make the report. "Find any Mudkip?" Yanma nodded and pointed to the top. "They're up there?!"

"No wonder we couldn't find any," Stanley said.

"Come on! Let's find some Mudkip!" Johnny said.

The hunters got out a huge rope and tied it to a rock and threw it to the same tree Sora and Kairi had used earlier. First, they made sure the rope was secured and used it to climb up the rocky wall. When they reached the top of the waterfall they proceeded to search and they found what they came for.

"Johnny! Look! Mudkip! Loads of 'em!" Stanley said.

"I see 'em, Stanley. There has to be more Mudkip than we can count. They'll sell like pancakes!" Johnny said.

"well, what are we waiting for? Let's round them all up!" Stanley said, getting out a burlap sack to bag every one of them. Just then, the wild Mudkip came at the hunters and tackled into Johnny.

"YEOW!" Johnny yelled. His yell is heard by Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Swampy.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Someone is tresspassing on these grounds, judging on that yell," Swampy said. "Excuse me." Swampy ran to see what the fuss was about only for Sora and Kairi to join him. When they got there, they saw the Mudkip from before and a couple of men trying to get hold of Mudkip. "Hey you! Get off my land!"

"Buzz off, old man! This is our business!" Johnny barked at him.

"If you think you can just come here and steal all my Mudkip, then you made a very big mistake," Swampy threatened.

"They're not going to be yours for long, old timer! We came looking for Mudkip and we ain't leaving until we snatch them all," Johnny said.

"The only way you're going to get those Mudkip is through us!" Sora stated as he and Kairi had both taken out a Pokéball each.

"If you want to have a battle with us, then that's what you're gonna have one!" Stanley said, taking out a Pokéball. Johnny did as well. "Go for it, Zigzagoon!"

"Go! Electrike!" Johnny shouted.

Stanley had unleashed his Zigzagoon as Johnny has unleashed a green canine Pokémon with a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout has a yellow blaze, and four fangs are discernible when its mouth is open. It has a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs has a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It has yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet are circular. It has a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail.

"Electrike?" Sora asked as he took out his Pokédex with his free hand.

 **Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance.**

Sora puts his Pokédex away and throws his Pokéball.

"Go for it, Treecko!" Sora called out as his Treecko puts his twig in his mouth.

"I choose you, Plusle!" Kairi called out as Plusle has entered the fray. "Plusle! Use Quick Attack!"

"Treecko! You use Quick Attack too!" Sora ordered.

Both Treecko and Plusle used Quick Attack to charge at Zigzagoon and Electrike.

"Zigzagoon! You use Pin Missle on that Treecko!" Stanley ordered. Zigzagoon fires Pin Missle from its fur. It heads right at Treecko.

"Electrike! You use Thunder Fang on Plusle!" Johnny ordered. Electrike charges at Plusle with its teeth emitting electricity.

"Plusle! Dodge and use Nuzzle!" Kairi ordered. Plusle dodges Electrike's attack and nuzzles Electrike on the cheek.

"Treecko! Fire your Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko fired like a machine gun and used it to block Zigzagoon's attack. "Now use Quick Attack followed by Pound!" Treecko uses his Quick attack and slams into the tiny raccoon Pokémon and then smacks it with his tail.

"Electrike! You use Fire Fang on Treecko!" Johnny ordered.

"Zigzagoon! Shadow Ball on Plusle!" Stanley ordered.

Electrike comes at Treecko and lands a burning bite onto him as Zigzagoon fires Shadow Ball and strikes Plusle. In the battle, Yanma grabs one of the baby Mudkip and hands it to Johnny. Sora and Kairi weren't close to calling it quits.

"Treecko! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered.

"You too, Plusle!" Kairi ordered.

"I don't think so!" Johnny called out. Sora and Kairi saw Johnny holding the baby at the at the river's edge. "Call off your Pokémon or else this one goes for a swim; not that it's strong enough!" Sora, Kairi, and Swampy were appalled by the hunter's threats. "What's it gonna be?" Sora growls in anger, he didn't want to put the baby's life in danger so he and Kairi had no choice.

"Okay, you win. Just put the baby down and call them off," Sora said. Johnny smiled, at the surrender. Sora takes out Treecko's Pokéball and Kairi took out Plusle's Pokéball as the couple calls back their Pokémon.

"Thought you would see it my way," Johhny said, before dropping the baby in the river and it splashes about.

"Mudkip, Mudkip, Mudkip!" The baby Mudkip called for help. Kairi gasped as Sora became pissed.

"What's the matter with you?! We surrendered!" Sora shouted.

"So what?" Johnny taunted.

"No!" Swampy gasped as the wild Mudkip was starting to head for the water. Johnny and saw where he was heading.

"Electrike! Stop that Mudkip from getting in the water!" Johnny ordered. Electrike ran towards Mudkip, but Pikachu rammed into the lightning Pokémon with Quick Attack. "Why you, little! Yanma! Sonic Boom!" Yanma flaps its wings to create a powerful soundwave, but Pikachu dodges and fires Thunderbolt shocking Yanma to a crisp. The dragonfly Pokémon fell to the ground. "Stanley! Do something!"

"Zigzagoon! Pin Missle!" Stanley ordered. Zigzagoon fires Pin Missle, but Pikachu easily avoids Pin Missle with his speed and fires Elctro Ball.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. The wild Mudkip dived into the water to fetch the baby Mudkip. The wild Mudkip reached the baby, but got caught in the main river, heading for the waterfall. The hunters tried to stop him, but they ended up being hocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Sora!" Kairi called out. Sora saw the wild Mudkip and ran to the waterfall's edge when they went over. The wild Mudkip held the baby by the head fin and held on tight.

"Hang on!" Sora called out. "I could use Grubbin to get me down there." He was reaching for Gubbin's Pokéball when he saw the rope left by the hunters. "Or just use that." He made sure that the rope was secured and used it to climb down. He reached Mudkip and reached out his hand. "Take my hand!" The wild Mudkip refused to do so and ignored him. "Come on! You know you can't hold on forever; I can't hold on forever! Take my hand before it's too late!" The wild Mudkip ignored some more and refused to comply. "I know you don't trust me, but that's only because we've just met! But I need you to trust me right now! Because if you dont, then both of you and the baby will take the plunge! So please! Take my hand!" The wild Mudkip could see how Sora was willing to risk his life for him and the baby and he knew he won't be hold forever. Seeing no other way out of it, Mudkip uses his tail fin to reach Sora's hand and he takes it. "I knew you would come around." He takes both Mudkip in his arms and climbed up. When he did, he saw both hunters and their Pokémon were tied up. Kairi's face lit up when she saw Sora with both Mudkip safe and sound.

"Sora!" Kairi said as she ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I did what I had to helf these two," Sora said. Kairi broke the hug to put the Mudkip down. He smiles feeling satisfied to see the hunters tied up. "I see you had things handled while I was below."

"Using the rope from your backpack," Kairi said.

"That's good," Sora said.

"Also, that is what they deserve for the dirty trick he played on us," Kairi added on.

"Now let's get these two hooligans over to the police. I'm sure Officer Jenny will be happy to see we have a couple of presents for her," Swampy said.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Sora said. After waiting a half, Officer Jenny had taken the Pokémon hunters into custody as she read them their rights for attempting to poach the Mudkip given to Swampy by the Pokémon League.

"I knew I should have stayed a bust boy," Stanley said.

"Oh, shut up," Johnny said.

Swampy was just so happy to see that the Mudkip are all safe and it was all thanks to Sora, Kairi, and the wild Mudkip.

"I simply can't thank you kids enough. You saved all of my baby Mudkip from those vandals! Now I know my family's hard work wasn't for nothing!" Swampy said.

"You don't have to thank us," Sora said.

"We only helped out because we both love Pokémon," Kairi said. Swampy smiled.

"And that's okay in my book," Swampy said. He looked over to Sora. "Say Sora. I have just one more favor to ask ya before you and your girlfriend take off." Sora was taken aback by the request, but he had to consider what he had to say.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being this Mudkip's trainer?" Swampy said, pointing to the wild Mudkip. "Seeing how you risked your neck for this one and for one of the babies is proof that you're good enough to his trainer and I know he'll go places with you with you training him." Sora looked over to the wild Mudkip and saw how he is smiling at Sora, knowing he had won over his trust. Sora smiles back to Mudkip. He bends down to Mudkip.

"What do you say, Mudkip? You wanna come with me and Kairi? I know how you're strong, but together we can be stronger. And you'll have loads of new friends, just like us," Sora said, holding out his hand. Mudkip smiled and placed his forefoot into Sora's hand.

"Mudkip," Mudkip agreed.

"Great! Now let's have a little initiation of joining us," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Treecko!" The Pokéball opens and Treecko comes out, placing his twig in his mouth. Mudkip starts up with Tackle. "Treecko! Stop Mudkip with Pound!" Treecko swings his tail and smacks Mudkip hard. Mudkip gets back up and fires Water Gun. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Treecko avoids Water Gun and dashes right towards Mudkip, landing a hit. Mudkip then hurls some mud at the wood gecko Pokémon and it lands a hit. Mudkip ran towards Treecko and lands another Tackle onto Treecko. Mudkip fire Water Gun and it landss another direct hit. Treecko was down, but not out. "Treecko! You okay?"

"Treecko," Treecko said.

"Good! Now use Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko fired Bullet Seed right at Mudkip, but the mud fish Pokémon avoids Treecko's Bullet Seed. "Keep firing, Treecko!" And Treecko did keep firing and the seeds lands a hit onto Mudkip. "Now use Pound!" Treecko swings his tail right at Mudkip and he lands on his belly. Mudkip tries to get back, but falls back down. Sora takes out a Pokéball and hurls it right at Mudkip, making him flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. They waited to see if the capture was successful. Stars swirls arounf the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Mudkip with him or to send him to Professor Iak's lab. He chose to keep Mudkip in exchange for Taillow. He lets out his new Mudkip. "Welcome to the team, Mudkip."

"Mudkip," Sora's new Mudkip said.

With that done, they said their goodbyes to Swampy and to the baby Mudkip and continued on towards Rustboro City. Mudkip took one last look at the place.

"You don't have to worry about them, Mudkip. They'll be okay. And I know they'll be strong Mudkip just like you are," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Mudkip," Mudkip said.

They continued on towards Rusboro City and through the Petalburg Forest. They made a stop as a wild Slakoth had crossed their path.

"A Slakoth. And I don't think it's gonna move," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"What do you have in mind for him, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Got no choice but to catch him," Sora said. Kairi giggled as he said it.

"I thought as much. Go ahead," Kairi said. Sora looked over to his new Mudkip.

"You ready, Mudkip?" Sora asked.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip nodded.

"Great! Tackle!" Sora ordered and ran towards the sloth-like Pokémon and landed a hit. Slakoth swings his claw and strikes Mudkip on the spot. "Water Gun!" Mudkip fired Water Gun and it soaks Slakoth. Knowing Slakoth wasn't gonna attack again in a row, he had to make his next move count. "Tackle!" Mudkip tackles Slakoth and he lands on his back. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it at Slakoth. He flows inside and it wobbles around. Stars swirls the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Slakoth or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Slakoth to Professor Oak's lab. "Another good catch."

"I'll say, Sora," Kairi said. She gave Sora a kiss on the lips and he kisses her back. Pikachu smiles warmly as Mudkip taps on the mouse Pokémon's shoulder.

 _"They always do that?"_ \- Mudkip subtitle.

 _"Yes. You'll get used to it."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

And now Sora has all three starter Pokémon once again and another one to boot, the journey in the Hoenn region continues with more adventures and more new Pokémon to meet. The only way to see what is else is coming is by staying tuned.


	207. Taming of the Shroomish

**Episode 207: Taming of the Shroomish**

After strolling through the Petalburg Forest, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had finally made their way out of the forest and made their way to an urban city. Sora checked his PokéNav and found they have arrived in a town called Rinshin Town.

"It's good that we have finally reached a city. It's the first one we've hit since Petalburg City," Sora said.

"You are so right, Sora. It was so nice traveling in the forest, but there's nothing wrong with making a stop in the city," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"How about we take a stroll around the town since we just here," Kairi suggested. Sora grins.

"Just looking for an excuse to go on a date, right?" Sora asked in a cheeky expression. Kairi giggled.

"So, you've caught me. But there isn't anything wrong with it, is there?" Kairi asked innocently. Sora chuckled.

"No, there isn't. What should we do first?" Sora asked. Both of Sora and Kairi's stomachs growled and felt embarrased since they were both hungry. "Something to eat first?"

"I was thinking of a good burger place," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea. I was in a mood for a hamburger anyway," Sora said.

"Me too," Kairi said.

The couple had went off to find a fast food resturant for a good hamburger and start off their date, but they made a stop to a local Pokémon Center to drop off their Pokémon with the exception of Pikachu. Sora knew a fast food outing isn't exactly a romantic idea to eat, but Kairi didn't mind. Unaware of the couple, a small mushroom-like Pokémon watching them from a nearby alley. It is mainly brown above its waist, apart from a few large green spots, and a green underbelly with two round feet. Its waist appears to be flared similar to a skirt. It has a heavy unibrow, a triangular mouth and it looks like it's angry. This Pokémon is known as Shroomish.

The couple had made their way to a hamburger place and placed an order for their meal. They both waited for their meal waited for their meal to arrive in which was done in six minutes.

"Here you go, kids," the fast food employee said.

"Thanks," Sora said as he and Kairi had taken what they ordered. The couple enjoyed their meal to their heart's content when a couple of girls had noticed Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu sitting across from them.

"Look! It's Sora Ketchum; the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto," one of the girls said.

"I heard he was here in the Hoenn region. Do you think he's going for a Gym Badge in Rustboro City?" THe second girl asked.

"Most likely. It is the nearest Gym around here, besides the one in Petalburg City," the first girl said.

"Do you think you should ask for his autograph?" The second girl asked.

"Why don't you go first?" The first girl asked.

"No, it was your idea, you go first," the second girl said.

"No, you go on first," the first girl said.

The two girls ended up arguing over who is gonna have to go first. By the time they decided that they should go first, they turned to see Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were already gone. They spent the whole time they were there arguing over who was gonna go first.

"We waited too long," the girls both said.

The couple went on with their date as Kairi had done a little shopping for some new clothes just to pose for Sora. Once again, no matter what kind of clothing she wore, she'd look good in all of them in his eyes.

"Like what you see, Sora?" Kairi asked wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh I do, Kairi. You look great in all of them," Sora said, making Kairi blush.

"Sora," Kairi said very lovingly. She went over to him and hugged him tight and he hugged her back. The couple enjoyed their date for a couple of hours before they made a stop to buy some medicines and some ingredients needed to make Pokémon food and among other things. "Now we have everything we need to last us for a while, we should make our way back to the Pokémon Center to pick them up."

"Great idea, Kairi. Nurse Joy probably has them at full shape by now anyway. Let's head on down and get them," Sora said. The couple made their way back to the Pokémon Center when they spotted a couple of familiar faces. "May? Max?" The siblings turned to see the couple and the mouse Pokémon.

"Sora! Kairi! What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Just here to pick up our Pokémon before we take off to Rustboro City," Sora said. Kairi wraps her arm around his.

"Just after we had our date," Kairi added. She kissed him on the cheek as Max rolled his eyes.

"And getting what we need," Sora said. "Ingredients for Pokémon food, also some medicines and some human food to last us for a while. Also, some other accessories." May looked over to the Pokémon related stuff.

"You mean trainers spend money on this stuff?" May asked.

"That's stuff you should consider, May," Max said. May puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Every good trainer should be properly prepared for such emergencies."

"May, won't you cut me a break? I'm just starting out!" May snapped at her brother. Before an argument could get started, Sora had stepped in.

"Okay, knock it off. Arguing isn't gonna do anything for us," Sora said. He turned to May. "So, how is everything with Brendan since the last time we saw him?" May blushed as Max adjustes his glasses while grinning.

"He's doing good so far. I only saw him a couple of days ago. He wanted me to give you his regards when I see you," May said.

"Sounds like Brendan is doing okay for himself," Sora said. He and Kairi went up to Nurse Joy and picked up their Pokémon as Max was wondering what Pokémon Sora has caught since the last time. Kairi and May decided to talk for a little while. May wanted to talk with Kairi.

"What Pokémon did you catch when you left?" Max asked, getting excited. Sora chuckled as he took his Pokéballs.

"How about I show you?" Sora suggested. He tosses them up in the air and lets out Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Mudbray, and Grubbin. "I also caught a Taillow and a Slakoth since we came to Hoenn."

"Wow! That is so cool, Sora. What Pokémon did Kairi catch?" Max asked.

"A Plusle and a Minun; and she could tell you that they're both girls," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Kairi could tell if they're girls?" Max asked, raising a brow.

"She can. Kairi could tell if a Pokémon when they're a boy or a girl just by looking at one," Sora said as he calls back his team. "That is something she's always had in her whole life."

"I wish I could be able to tell them apart from the ones that don't have certain things on them," Max said in an envious tone. Sora chuckled. Over to the girls, May wanted to speak with Kairi.

"So May. What did you want to talk to me about?" Kairi asked.

"For one thing, I wanted to know why you're traveling with Sora in the first place? It's not because you love him right?" May asked.

"Well, yes it is. Like I already told you, I loved Sora from the day we met. Another reason is I wanted to see what was beyond the city I was born in and before my grandma raised me. If I hadn't gone with Sora, I wouldn't be who I am now and I wouldn't have found my parents again," Kairi said. May blinked twice when Kairi said those things. "My grandma encouraged me to go on just so I could get to know Sora and I'm glad she did. She told me I had to follow my heart and see where it'll lead me."

"Wow, I never thought of that way," May said.

"How about you, May? Why did you want to be a Pokémon trainer?" Kairi asked. May sighed.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is, I didn't want to be a trainer in the first place. The thing is, I'm not into Pokémon like Max and Brendan are. I only told my parents I wanted to be a trainer because I wanted to see the world. And now I have Torchic with me, I don't know what I got planned ahead of me," May said. Kairi could tell May is having problems adjusting to being a trainer. But she had something to say that'll help her.

"I know you'll find your own path, May," Kairi said. May turned to her. "You just need to try hard to find it."

"But what is my path?" May asked.

"I don't know exactly, but you should follow your heart and you'll know it. Trust me, I know from experience. If you work hard with your Pokémon, then they'll work hard with you," Kairi said. May didn't know how to respond, but it really stuck with her.

"Thank you, Kairi," May said.

"Anytime, May," Kairi said.

Meanwhile, over to an old mansion somewhere in the town, a crew of manual laborers were working on tearing down, but there some doubt that filled the air.

"Say, did you hear about what happened to Fred?" One of the workers asked.

"Yeah, I heard he tried to demolish the dining room when something scared the living daylights out of him," another worker said.

"You don't think it's a ghost, do you?" The first worker asked.

"That's what the rumors are saying. Fred's the fifth guy to quit this week," the second worker said.

"Can't really blame him. Charlie, Bob, Doug, Al, and now Fred. I think they all had the right idea to quit," the first worker said. Just then the foreman came out.

"Hey! Quit beating your gums and get back to work the both of you! The boss wants this place torn down and we're already behind schedule as it is!" The foreman yelled.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora had stepped out to do some training for his Gym battle when Pikachu suddenly hears something. His ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Sora looked over to his partner.

"What do you hear, Pikachu?" Sora asked. Pikachu went to the sourceand the boys had followed him. Pikachu stopped and pointed to what he heard.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to something. Sora and Max both saw it was a Shroomish and a barrel that was knocked over.

"Is that what you heard, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said. Max's face lit up at the sight of the mushroom-like Pokémon.

"Wow! It's a Shroomish!" Max said, excitedly.

"Never seen one of those before," Sora said.

"What? You mean you've never seen a Shroomish before?" Max asked.

"No, because you can't find those in Kanto or Johto. I should know, because Kairi and I went all over the place," Sora said. "If Mallow were here, she would like to have one of those." Max looked right at him.

"Who's Mallow?" Max asked.

"Mallow was one of the friends we were traveling with. She specializes with Grass Type Pokémon. Her family owns a resturant on Akala Island. I wonder how her brother's wedding is going," Sora said.

"Was she asked to be a Gym Leader by Professor Kukui?" Max asked.

"Yes. And after all of our time together, I can imagine how good she's getting as a Gym Leader, especially the training we used to do," Sora said.

Back inside the Pokémon Center, the girls heard a couple of people talking about something.

"What do you mean cursed?" A male voice asked. The girls turned to see a teenaged boy and a teenaged girl talking.

"You mean you haven't heard the news? Everybody is talking about it," the teenaged girl said. May instantly got interested.

"Did you say cursed?" May asked.

"Acerola would act the same way if she were here," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"Well, you see, there's a big old mansion in town called 'The Green Lodge' and it's just up ahead," the teenaged girl answered.

"Go on, go on!" May said eagerly.

"There's a bunch of workers there right now tearing the place apart, including the forest in the courtyard. Their saying that whole place is cursed!" The teenaged girl explained.

"Really?" May asked.

"There hasn't been a soul living there for years, but people keep saying that they're seeing things moving around inside. The workers keep finding fresh footprints in the halls all the time. And some workers say when they go inside, the can't breathe, or they real confused, or they pass out," the teenaged girl said. Kairi wasn't buying that it was cursed. It sounded like there might be some Pokémon living in the mansion and not a ghost. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from that haunted mansion!"

"A haunted mansion, huh? I mean how awesome is that?" May asked.

Back outside, Sora and Max slowly approach the Shroomish, not wanting to scare it. The Shroomish saw the boys coming.

"I can't believe how lucky we are to find a Shroomish already," Max said as Sora took out his Pokédex to can the Shroomish.

"Okay, Dexdette. Do your thing," Sora said.

 **Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves. If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head.**

"It sure doesn't look happy," Max said.

"Maybe it's hungry. It's a good thing Kairi gave me a can of her special Pokémon food to feed Pikachu and the others later," Sora said, taking out the can.

"Kairi really made that?" Max asked.

"Kairi has a natural gift when it comes to Pokémon. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Do you think it'll be okay if I feed Shroomish with it?" Max asked.

"Just as long you don't try to catch it, then it should be okay," Sora said, handing Max some of the Pokémon food.

"You don't have to worry, Sora. You can trust me," Max said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with making a new friend right?"

"Nothing wrong at all," Sora said.

"Okay, so here I go, then," Max said, bending down, but Shroomish stares at him hotly. "Hi Shroomish. How you're doing?" Max held out a handful of Pokémon food. "I've got some yummy Pokémon food for you. So, my name's Max, and I want us to be friends." Shroomish grits its teeth and then fires Stun Spore at the boys.

"Stun Spore! Run!" Sora yelled as he grabbed Max and ran him into safety. The boys ran out of range as the Shroomish kept firing Stun Spore. "Okay, that didn't work." He sighs. "It's a good thing Hapu isn't here, because she would give me such a kick for letting you do that." May starts to drag Kairi outside.

"Come on, Kairi! That haunted mansion isn't going to check itself out!" May said.

"Come on, May! You can't be serious!" Kairi argued.

"Kairi?" Sora asked and she turned to her boyfriend. "What are you two up to?"

"May is assisting that we check out a haunted mansion. You?" Kairi asked.

"Keeping ourselves from getting Stun Spored," Sora said. Before Kairi could ask what he meant, May dragged her harder.

"Whoa!" Kairi yelped. "I'll see you later, I guess," Kairi said.

"Yeah, you too," Sora said. After waiting for a few moments, they checked back in the alleyway to see if the Shroomish has calmed down.

"It looks like Shroomish is done using Stun Spore," Max said.

"Good thing. Because I have the same idea, but I have a different approach," Sora said, taking out a piece of paper from his backpack and pours some of Kairi's Pokémon food on it. "But it'll be a good idea if you stay here at a safe distance, just in case." Sora slowly walked over to the Shroomish, being careful not to set it off. "Okay, no sudden movements or else it'll just fire Stun Spore again." He slolwly bends down. "Hey there, Shroomish. You hungry? Have some of this."

"Shroomish," the Shroomish said.

"Don't worry. It's good," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, climbing off of Sora's shoulder and ate a piece to show it's safe to eat. The Shroomish was skeptical, but ate some. Shroomish's eyes got wide and started to wolf it down.

"Figured it would work. And I knew you'd like it. I've got some more, so eat as much as you want," Sora said.

Max just snuffed at Sora's efforts.

"Big deal, I could have gotten Shroomish to eat if I used Kairi's Pokémon food," Max said.

"And get Stun Spored in the process," Sora said. Max stuck his tongue at Sora and then he realized something.

"Wait a minute! There's something strange about this!" Max said.

"Strange how?" Sora asked.

"Don't Shroomish nomrally live in the forest?" Max asked.

"You know something, you were right to point that out. It must have wondered in the city without knowing what it was or maybe it's got a trainer and doesn't know where it is," Sora guessed. "Shroomish must be lost either way." He turned to Max. "We should takes it right to the Pokémon Center and see if its trainer is inside looking for it."

"Yeah," Max said, reaching in his pocket. "Okay, here." Max took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the tip of its head. "Take this. There. You look great!" The mushroom Pokémon is so pleased by the gift Max has given it. Sora smiled.

"Kairi would be impressed. It looks like it likes your present a lot," Sora said. "Now, let's get a move on."

"Come on, Shroomish, let's go," Max said, picking up the mushroom Pokémon and went in the Pokémon Center to see who does the Shroomish belongs to.

Over to the girls, they're heading right to the haunted mansion with May dragging Kairi by the arm.

"Do we really have to go and see it?" Kairi asked.

"Why are you getting cold feet, Kairi? Don't you do these sort of things all the time?" May asked.

"Yes, but this is kinda crazy," Kairi said. She sighs. "Of course, Acerola would do the same thing to me if she were still with us, but Sophocles would be scared out of his wits when it came to ghosts." May blinked twice.

"Acerola? Sophocles? Who are they?" May asked.

"They were some of the friends we were with in our travels. Sophocles is a boy uses Electric Type Pokémon and is a girl who uses Ghost Type Pokémon. Sora and I have been wondering how they're doing right now," Kairi said.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. And they'll be thinking the same about you and Sora," May said. That made Kairi smile.

"You're right, May. They probably have their Gyms done by now. Also, they probably have a handful of trainers challenging them into battles right now," Kairi guessed.

With that said, the girls proceeded with their trip to the haunted mansion, and as for the boys, they had no luck finding out who the Shroomish belonged to.

"Man, that's every trainer in it, and not one of them owns this Shroomish," Sora said.

"Maybe, its trainer is probably out in town looking for it," Max said.

"It's worth a shot. Let's get a move on," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said. They went off to find out who the Shroomish belongs to and maybe have much better luck.

Over to the girls, they have arrived they had finally arrived to the mansion.

"Look at that. So old and run-down," May said.

"And Sophocles would say 'so creepy,'" Kairi said. May giggled.

"Can't wait to see the inside!" May said, heading for the old house.

"May, wait!" Kairi called out, following her. It didn't take long before the boys were coming by.

"Check out that old mansion," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Nice place to live if you've a bolt to your neck," Sora said in a Frakenstein voice. That made Max laugh as Sora added in the Frakenstein growl and did the walk. They both stopped laughing as they stopped to look at it.

"The garden is just as big as a whole forest," Max said.

"Shroomish," the Shroomish said sadly. They both turned to the mushroom Pokémon.

"What's the matter, Shroomish?" Sora asked.

"Is there something about the mansion scaring you?" Max asked. The Shroomish jumps out of his arms and ran towards the mansion.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out.

"What's gotten into it?" Max asked.

"No idea, but we should go after it," Sora said.

"Okay," Max said as they begin to follow the Shroomish to the mansion. Over to the girls, they have a look around.

"Wow, they really let this place go, didn't they? All sorts of things could happen in a strange place like this," May said.

"I don't think we should be here, May. Also, Sora and Max are probably worried about us and they're probably out looking for us right now," Kairi said.

"Shroom, Shroom, Shroom, Shroom, Shroom!" The Shroomish said, running as fast as its little feet could carry it and jumped into a broken window.

"What was that Pokémon?" May asked.

"I think it was a Shroomish. My grandma told me about those before when I was little," Kairi said.

"Shroomish!" Max called out. The girls to see the boys. "Wait up!"

"Come back here!" Sora also called out. The boys stopped in their tracks when they saw the girls.

"Sora," Kairi said.

"And Max," May added.

"Girls. You didn't see a Shroomish go by here, did you?" Sora asked.

"We did," Kairi said. "He went in through that window."

"Hey you kids!" A new male voice called out. It belonged to a young man with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a lime green shirt under a green vest and wore a grayish-brown pair of pants and brown shoes. "You are not supposed to be here! Didn't you see the signs?" He walked up to them. "We are tearing down the forests here, so it's too dangerous!"

"Sorry to barge in here," Sora said.

"Sora and I were only following a Shroomish," Max said and the young man raised a brow.

"Shroomish? Did you say a Shroomish?" The young man asked.

"Yes he did," Sora said.

"That is impossible, because there hasn't been any Shroomish in these parts in years," the young man said.

"Well, there sure was one around here. And Max and I saw it as clearly as we see you," Sora said.

"But there is no way it could have been a Shroomish," the young man said.

"May and I saw one just a little while ago," Kairi said.

"It's true. And if you're saying that they're aren't any Shroomish here, then it sounds very weird," May said.

"And I'm going to guess there were some around here before, right?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh. There were a lot of them in this town. This mansion once belonged to my grandfather. And when I was little, I used to play with the Shroomish whenever I came over. But as the town kept getting bigger, and more buildings were being built, all the forests were slowly disappearing. Eventually, my grandfather passed away and all of the Shroomish had left. The town council decided that the mansion is to be destroyed to make room for new buildings. And then, when demolishing had begun, these strange these begun happening," the young man explained. "I only came by to see how are things are going, but I have heard a sum of workers have quit."

"Strange things?" Sora asked.

"You think it's a ghost or something?" May asked.

"I don't think it's a ghost," Kairi said. "It's possible that there are Pokémon inside the place and they're saying they're not moving," Kairi guessed.

"What makes you think that, Kairi?" May asked.

"Pokémon have an act of being stubborn just like people do. For one thing, some of the workers getting sick; I'm sure it's a Pokémon that's using Stun Spore or Poison Powder. That's what makes me say that," Kairi said.

"Like I said, it's impossible," the young man said. He turned to the boys. "Are you boys sure you saw a Shroomish go inside?"

"Like I said, we saw one as clearly as we see you," Sora said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm gonna have a look inside just to be sure," the young man said.

"And we should go with you just to prove it to you," Sora said.

The group entered the mansion to search for the Shroomish. The young man introduced as Alex was skeptical, but he had to be sure once an for all.

"Wow, this is exciting," May said all giddy.

"Here, Shroomish, Shroomish, Shroomish. We know you're in here somewhere," Sora said.

"There isn't any signs of it here. We should check some of the other rooms," Alex said.

"Good idea," Sora said.

"We can start by checking out that room over there," Kairi suggested, pointing to the door ahead of them.

"Good thinking," Sora said. THey went to the room ahead of them as May and Max opened the door and saw the Shroomish from before and he was shivering with fright.

"Shroomish! There you are!" Max said.

"Wow! You were right! There is a Shroomish here!" Alex said.

"Told you," Sora said.

"Pika," Piachu said.

A few more Shroomish and they huddled with the first one they saw also shivering with fright.

"Look, there's a whole bunch more," Max said.

"Wow Kairi. You were right about there being more than one," Sora said. "And so much for the trainer theory. Also, they're pretty scared about something."

"You're right and I think I know what's been scaring them," Kairi said. "Shroomish normally live in the forest, right?"

"Yes, but it looks like more and more of the forest is being cut down. They must have moed in the mansion," Alex said.

"And now since the masnion is being cut down, where will they all go?" May asked.

"That's a pretty good question, May," Kairi said.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

Alex turned his head and he sees an old photograph of him as a little boy playing on a swing with a Shroomish on his lap and his grandfather smiling warmly, holding another Shroomish in his arms.

"Look at that," Alex said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, May, and Max all turned to see the photograph.

"Is that you with your grandfather when you were little?" Max asked.

"Yes, that is me," Alex admitted.

"It looks to me that you were both fond of Shroomish," Kairi said.

"Yes, we sure were," Alex said.

Just then, out from the ground, an explosion is heard and they all turned to see what caused it. It was a whole bunch of small, whitish, insectoid Pokémon. They all have a pointed snout, a thin stripe that dips in a V-shaped pattern between their eyes, and two whisker-like antennae on their faces. Their eyes are black with green iris-like rings inside.They all have a pair of small, green wings. Its hind legs are white, but the forelegs are brown and have sharp claws.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Those are Nincada!" Max said.

"Nincada?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and scanned them.

 **Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Ground**

 **Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.**

"What are they doing here?" Kairi asked.

They must be looking for some foraging grounds," Alex pointed out.

"But Nincada normally live underground!" Max said.

"Yes, but they came here since it's dark," Alex said.

"Since they're Ground Types, none of Pikachu's, Plusle's, or Minun's Electric Type attacks won't make them flinch. I think Mudkip will be the choice," Sora said, taking his Pokéball. "Go for it, Mudkip!" The Pokéball opens and Mudkip awaits Sora's instructions. Kairi decided to get in the action too when the Shroomish decided to take a stand before she got a chance to do so.

"SHROOMISH! SHROOM!" The Shroomish bellowed. Sora, Kairi ,Pikachu, May, Max, and Alex all turned to look at the Shroomish.

"What's with them?" May asked.

"I have a feeling that we're about to find out," Sora said. And find out they did when a whole bunch of Shroomishhad stormed into the same room, astounding the group. "Whoa! Shroomish!"

"They've all moved in the mansion!" Alex said.

"And they'll be battling against all of those Nincada!" Max said. The Nincada began their assault by swiping right at the Shroomish while they were some of the Shroomish that fought back against the Nincada. Some of the Nincada became surrounded with a pink aura and hurls the attack at the mushroom Pokémon. "Wow! Those Nincada had just fired Secret Power!"

The Shroomish fired Stun Spore right at the Nincada and many of them have become paralyzed by the powdered attack.

"Yikes! Stun Spore!" Kairi excalimed.

"Everyone out!" Alex shouted. Sora, Kairi, May, and Max didn't need to be told twice and they ran as fast as they could to avoid being paralyzed by Shroomish's Stun Spore. They all started panting, feeling glad it hadn't hit them.

"That was so close," May panted.

"It was bad enough to get paralyzed by Stun Spore just once, but twice is just too many," Sora also panted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. He remembered when Sora and Kiawe accidentally ended up being paralyzed by a Vileplume's Stun Spore and along with TK and Davis as well.

"Shroomish were unlikely, but all those Nincada moving right in was unexpected," Alex said.

"Same here. Even with those workers here, they'll end up having such a hard time with them," Kairi said.

"And just when those Shroomish were just defending their home," May said.

"I still can't get over how many Shroomish are still inside of that mansion," Alex said.

Max looked to the Shroomish with the handkerchief and he could only feel sad for him.

"You know something? I don't think the Shroomish were scared at all. I think they're in pain," Max guessed.

"In pain? What in the world made you think that?" Alex asked.

"I just know, because I'm friends with them too. Just like with you and they told me," Max said.

"So, you're saying they just want to play with Alex again just like when he was a kid," Sora said.

"Yeah, I am. They want to live here with you and be happy," Max said. Alex looked at Shroomish and saw how sad he looked and he didn't doubt the other Shroomish were feeling the same thing.

"I would like that too," Alex said.

"Shroomish," the Shroomish said.

Back to the Nincada, many of them were flustered and many of them began to evolve. Some of the Nincada evolved into a small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Their bodies are mostly black with accents of yellow and gray. Most of their heads are yellow, but there is a solid band of black between their gleaming red eyes. The band expands into a circular pattern on their foreheads, between two pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of their heads are gray and segmented, making them somewhat resemble a veil. On their backs is a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of their carapace and abdomen is black, but there is a ring of yellow near the tip. Their gray insectoid arms extend from its chests, and usually have their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar pair of back legs. They have large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping. Suddenly appearing with them resembeles a cicada's shed exoskeleton. Their bodies are light brown, but the abdomen is gray. They have four protrusions on their underside instead of legs; the top pair is brown, while the lower is gray. There are round protrusions on the side of their heads with narrow slits for eyes. Two lines encircle their abdomens and a white halo floats above their heads. They all have pair of tattered wings divided into three wingtips on their backs. A hole between their wings reveals that their bodies are completely hollow and dark, as it possesses no internal organs. Those would be Ninjask and Shedinja.

They cicada-like Pokémon began to buzz and float up to launch their second attack. Alex holds the Shroomish in his hands.

"Shroomish, please forgive me. I'm sorry to abandon you all," Alex said.

"Please, don't tear down their home," Max pleaded. "Without the mansion, where would they all go?"

"Max is right. It's all they have left," Sora said.

"And when the mansion is gone, then they'll be homeless," Kairi said.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "It's too late to stop the construction." Everyone suddenly hears buzzing all around them.

"Do you hear that buzzing?" May asked.

"Yes I do. And they're all around us," Sora said. The Ninjask and Shedinja all hovered all around them.

"Ninjask and Shedinja!" Max said.

"Where did they just come from?" May asked. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to scan the Ninjask and Shedinja.

 **Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Nincada**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible.**

 **Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon**

 **An evolved form of Nincada**

 **Type: Bug/Ghost**

 **Shedinja's hard body doesn't move—not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back.**

"I figured those Nincada evolved," Sora said.

"You think they want payback for that Stun Spore?" May asked.

"Yeah, and at us us with them," Sora said. He looked over to his partner. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt at them!"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it went right for the Ninjask while one of the Shedinja flew in and blocked the attack. Pikachu's Thunderbolt didn't even phase the Shedinja much to Sora and Kairi's surprise.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"It's Shedinja's Wonder Guard! It protects them from any attacks except for those Shedinja are weak against," Max said. Sora got an idea on hos to deal with the Shedinja. He turned to May.

"May! I'm going to need your help here!" Sora said. May was shocked to hear when Sora said he needed help.

What? Me?" May asked.

"Your Torchic can help out my Torchic deal with the Shedinja! And the other Pokémon can deal with the Ninjask," Sora said. He turned to Kairi. "So, we'll need Plusle and Minun for this one." Kairi liked what her boyfriend has planned.

"Okay!" Kairi said, taking oout her two Pokéballs. "Plusle! Minun! Come out to play!" Plusle and Minun both came out at once to battle the Ninjask. Sora and May both took out their Pokéballs and threw them.

"Go! Torchic!" Sora and May shouted. Both TOrchic came out as May's Torchic looked over to Sora's Torchic and he just smiled nervously at him. Sora's Torchic just nodded, telling him to be ready.

"Torchi! Use Ember on the Shedinja!" Sora ordered.

"Torchic! You use Ember too!" May ordered.

Both Torchic fired Ember and it struck the Shedinja, instantly knocking them out, but the Ninjask flew in to attack the Fire Type Pokémon.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip fired Water Gun and the water attack soaked the Ninjask and kept them at bay.

"Plusle! Minun! Use Discharge!" Kairi ordered. Both of Plusle and Minun discharge electricity and it shocks some of the Ninjask, but more kept coming. A few of the Ninjask aims at the Mansion and fires Shadow Ball at the walls, hoping it would force them out. And it did force out the Shroomish; now they had the mushroom Pokémon where they wanted them and moved in to launch their revenge. The Shroomish fired Stun Spore, only for the Ninjask to flap their wings faster and faster, to keep the Stun Spore from reaching them. The Shroomish ended up being paralyzed themselves.

"No! The Shroomish are in trouble!" Alex gasped. He ran to help them.

"Alex! No!" Sora called out.

"They'll just attack you too!" Kairi also called out.

"They're already doing that anyway!" Alex said. One of the Ninjask moved in to deliever the first blow with one of its claws and then Alex took the hit instead. The Shroomish all gasped at the sight, especially the Shroomish with the handkerchief. Alex's love for the Shroomish knew no bounds and they all saw that. The other Shroomish saw that as well and they all fired Leech Seed at the Ninjask and they sapped them of their energy. The two Torchic keep firing Ember and knocks out the Shedinja, one after the other, Until there was only one left. Knowing, it was gonna lose, the Shedinja floated away to safety. Sora's Torchic snorted at the cowardly Pokémon.

 _"Wimp." -_ Sora's Torchic subtitle.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and shocks the remaining Ninjask. Having enough, the Ninjask all picked up the Shedinja and retreated in the opposite direction. "Looks like we've proved our point."

"Sure did," Kairi agreed.

Alex was proud how the Shroomish was able to work together as he tried to get back up. He knew there was no other way to make the Shroomish move, so he was given a new idea. His injury got the best of him. Sora ran up to him.

"Don't move so much! You're hurt!" Sora said. Kairi, May, Max, and the Pokémon all went up to Alex.

"So, will still tear down the mansion?" Max asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Alex solely said.

"But you can't!" Kairi pleaded. "THey won't have anyplace to live once it's gone!" Alex smiled and slowly stood up despite his injury.

"Don't worry. I'm going to replant all the trees and plants, to make a brand new forest. Make it the way it was before the mansion was even here," Alex said. Max's face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" Max said. "Thank you!"

"And we'll be able to play just like we used to," Alex promised. The Shroomish liked the idea very much. With that settled, the couple and the siblings said their goodbyes to Alex and the Shroomish as they all continued on their way to Rustboro City.

"I'm just glad everything worked out in the end," May said.

"Me too. The mansion may be going down, but at least they'll have a new forest to live in, so everybody is happy," Sora said.

As the sun was setting, the couple and the siblings face each other with smiles on their faces.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye, right?" May asked.

"Just for now. We'll see you in Rustboro City," Sora said.

"He's right. And I'm sure Brendan will be there too," Kairi said. May smiled at the thought of seeing Brendan again and Max grins as he sees his sister's face getting red. "We'll be sure to tell him you said hi when we see him before that."

"I would appreciate it," May said.

"Well, until then," Sora said, waving goodbye to May and Max. They all went their seperate ways and continued on their way to Rustboro City. Kairi could only hope for the best for May to find her path and see where it will lead her. What could the future have in store for her? The answers will come even further ahead after the next chapter.


	208. You Said A Mouthful

**Episode 208: You Said A Mouthful**

A couple of days have passed since Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had met May and Max again and they knew it was a matter of time before they get to see Brendan soon enough. The couple made an encounter with a wild Seedot, resting happily by a tree when Sora noticed the little acorn-like Pokémon.

"Wow, another one Hoenn Pokémon," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon's body becomes.**

"Seedot, huh?" Sora asked, putting his Pokédex away.

"Oh, Sora, he's so cute!" Kairi cooed at the sight of Seedot. Sora takes out a Pokéball to battle against Seedot. "Which one will you be using, Sora?"

"I thinking of using," Sora paused just before he threw it. "Treecko!" The Pokéball opens as Treecko sticks his twig in his mouth. Seedot stands up and sees the wood gecko Pokémon in front of him. "Treecko! Pound!" Treecko swings his tail to land a hit. Seedot dodges and launches himself like a rocket and lands a hit on him with a strong Tackle. "Treecko! Pound again!" Treecko swings his tail again and lands a pretty good hit on Seedot. "Pound again!" Treecko smacks Seedot again as he began to build some energy in his body.

"Sora! Careful! Seedot is using Bide!" Kairi called out.

"Right! Treecko! Fire Bullet Seed, but don't aim it at Seedot!" Sora called out. Treecko looked at his trainer quite confused. "Trust me!" Treecko did fire Bullet Seed and it didn't hit Seedot. Seedot waited for the hit to come, but it didn't. "Now use Quick Attacck, but run around Seedot!" Treecko ran around Seedot and he looks left and right and kept doing so until Seedot became so dizzy and fell to the ground and Bide has failed to kick in. "Great! Now use Pound again and follow with Bullet Seed! And this time, land a hit!" Treecko smacks Seedot hard and then fired Bullet Seed, giving the acorn Pokémon a series of hits. Seedot fell down on the ground as Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it right at Seedot, making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around, waiting for the catch to be successful. Stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Seedot or send him to Professor's lab. Sora chose to send over Seedot. "There. Now, what's for lunch?"

"I was thinking of making some spicy rice curry. And I know how you like it to be done," Kairi said, making Sora smile.

"Sweet!" Sora said. The couple had made their lunch and took off as soon as they had eaten and cleaned up the mess. Just as the couple were walking down the road when they met a couple of boys along the way.

"Lookie here!" One of the boys said.

"We found a very nice looking couple," the other boy said. "What do you think, Lou?"

"I'm wondering how they are when it comes to Pokémon battles?" Lou said. "What do you suggest we do, Beau?"

"I was thinking we should battle the both of them, Lou," Lou suggested.

"I like that idea a lot, Beau," Lou said. "What do you lovebirds say? Wanna have a battle with us?" Lou and Beau each took out a Pokéball. Sora looked over to Kairi.

"What do you think, Kairi? Should we accept?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I think we should. I mean, you could use the excercise for your Gym battle," Kairi said.

"I think you're right, Kairi," Sora said. "After all, it should be loads of fun."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Alright!" Lou shouted.

"Let's do this thing!" Beau added. Both Lou and Beau had thrown their Pokéballs. "Go! Wingull!" The Pokéballs open and unleashed two Wingull. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two new Pokémon.

 **Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Flying**

 **Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky.**

"So, A Water and Flying Type, huh? I know who'll be up for it," Sora said, turning to his partner. "You up for it, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Pikachu stepped in. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Your turn, Kairi," Sora said.

Kairi couldn't decide if she should send out Plusle or Minun. Figured Minun would be a good choice since since she gave Plusle a shot.

"Go! Minun!" Kairi shouted when she threw her Pokéball and Minun stands next to Pikachu.

"So it's a pair of Electric Type Pokémon, huh?" Lou asked.

"We're not afraid of a little lightning," Beau said.

"You're gonna be afraid of our lightning! Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran right at one of the Wingull.

"Minun! You use Quick Attack too!" Kairi ordered. Minun also ran fast and dashes towards the other Wingull.

"Wingull! Use your Water Gun!" Lou and Beau ordered. Both Wingull fired Water Gun at the rodent Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi called out as they both used their speed attack to avoid the Wingull's Water Gun.

"Okay Minun! Use Discharge!" Kairi ordered.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Both Pikachu and Minun used their electric attacks to shock both Wingull, dealing some heavy damge due to their weakness to electricity. "That was a sweet move, Kairi!"

"Thanks Sora. That Thunderbolt is a nice touch too!" Kairi said.

"Thanks a bunch," Sora said.

"Celebrate all you want, but it won't save you!" Beau said.

"You've said it, Beau! Let's end this now!" Lou said.

"Wingull! Use your Supersonic!" Lou and Beau ordered. The Wingull fired their Supersonic, hoping to confuse Pikachu and Minun, but the Elctric Type Pokémon had easily avoided it.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered.

"Minun! Use Nuzzle!" Kairi ordered.

Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at one of the Wingull, dealing a blow while Minun had gotten to the other Wingull and nuzzled it with electricity coming from her cheeks.

"Wrap it up with Quick Attack!" Sora and Kairi ordered. Pikachu and Minun both ran right at the seagull Pokémon and landed a hit on them, earning a double knockout, much to Lou and Beau's dismay.

"No way! We lost!" Lou and Beau both exclaimed.

"Way to go!" Sora and Kairi celebrated as Sora took Kairi in his arms and span her around. Once the battle was over, both Lou and Beau called back their fallen Wingull and walked over to the couple.

"Congrats you too," Lou said.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty good," Beau said.

"You guys are pretty good yourselves," Sora said.

"You should be proud of your Wingull since you raised them both good," Kairi added. Lou and Beau smiled as they high-fived even though they lost.

"She's right, Lou. We did our best and that's what should matter," Beau said.

With that said, the couple parted ways with the boys and continued on their way. As they kept going, they made their way to a nearby town and head to the local Pokémon Center to rest up their Pokémon. As they arrived in town, they come across a huge sign. The sign features a Pelipper on it.

"Sora, look at this," Kairi said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"What's this?" Sora asked as he began reading the sign. "The Gym with the most powerful Pokémon just ahead?"

"Most powerful Pokémon?" Kairi raised a brow.

"I dunno. Mewtwo, Solgaleo, Lunala, and the Ultra Beasts were pretty powerful, and I don't think this one," Sora said.

"You're right. But we should head to the Pokémon Center first. Just to rest up our Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Right. Pikachu and Minun did use up some energy during that last battle," Sora said.

The couple continued on their way to the local Pokémon Center to rest Pikachu and the other Pokémon. A little later, Team Rocket had arrived in town to search for clues on Team Magma or Team Aqua, but so much not a single clue.

"I was certain those chumps would be here," James said. Jessie growls.

"We've been trying to find out about them for days, but so far, we didn't find a single clue!" Jessie said. Meowth looked over to the same sign. "I just wish we could just find them just so we can go back to capturing Pikachu!"

"It would be so easy if we could find the twerps, but we have no idea where to look. It's not like they're gonna show up right on our laps," James said.

"Who cares about the twerps?" Meowth asked, making Jessie and James turn to him. "Because I just found something that is even more interesting than the twerpy lovebirds and Pikachu. Look at this." Jessie and James both looked at the sign to see what he wanted them to see. "The Gym with the most powerful Pokémon just up ahead! Tell that it doesn't tickle your fancy!"

"Most powerful Pokémon?!" Jessie and James both exclaimed with delight.

"What do you think it is? Could it be an Articuno, or maybe a Moltres? A Suicune? A Lugia? Or maybe one of those Ultra Beasts, maybe?" James said.

"Who cares what it is, because we should have a look at it first, and than, we'll set off to steal it and give it to the boss!" Jessie said.

"Yeah! The boss is going to be so freaking pleased with us!" James said.

"A Pokémon with that kind of power will be helping us make Team Aqua and Team Magma look like petty crooks compared to us!" Meowth added. Wobbufett pops up once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had just entered the Pokémon Center when they saw a pretty long line.

"Whao. This place is totally packed!" Sora said.

"What could have happened?" Kairi asked.

"I'll tell you what happened! It was that crazy Pokémon that guy has!" A boy said. "It shouldn't be possible! It shouldn't be able to perform attacks like that!"

"What are you talking about? What kind of Pokémon is causing all this?" Sora asked.

"You mean you dind't hear? It was a Pelipper! And that Pelipper with some loads of crazy attacks! Grass, Fire, and Electric Type attacks!" The boy said.

"A Pelipper with Fire, Grass, and Electric Type attacks? Seriously, a Pelipper?" Sora asked.

"I wish I was kidding, but I'm not! That Pelipper mopped the floor with my Ekans like it was not a problem! And the same to those trainers over there!" The boy said, pointing to the other trainers.

"One Pelipper did all that?" Kairi asked.

"It did. And if you're smart, you'll stay away from that place!" The boy said, taking off. Sora took out his Pokédex and used it to look up Pelipper.

"A Pelipper?" Sora asked. Pelipper's image shows up on his Pokédex.

 **Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wingull**

 **Type: Water/Flying**

 **Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea.**

"Would be useful, if the things it carries wouldn't get covered in slobber," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"What do you think, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I'm starting to think this whole thing is a scam. And whoever it is, is just going to be in loads of trouble when the truth comes out," Sora said.

"At least their Pokémon weren't taken," Kairi said. Sora hoped so just as long as Team Rocket stayed out of the picture, but unfortunately, they made their way to the Gym, watching the battles. A man wearing a champsionship belt with a bird encrusted in the buckle along with a Pelipper stands triumphly to as a Cyndaquil had just lost.

"Ahh! Cyndaquil!" The boy exclaimed. The man laughed.

"No one can defeat Anthony and his unbeatable Pelipper!" The man calling himself Anthony announced. "Who challenges me next?" A teenaged boy steps forward.

"I challenge you!" The teenaged boy challenged.

"Than I accept your challenge!" Anthony accepted. He turns to his Pelipper. "Alright, Pelipper! Are you ready for another battle?"

"Lipper!" Pelipper answered.

"Great! Choose your Pokémon!" Anthony dared him.

"Than here it is!" The teenaged boy said, taking out a Pokéball. He throws it. "Go forth! Gengar!" The Pokéball opens and his Gengar enters the battlefield. "Gengar! Use Night Shade!" Gengar fires Night Shade right at the pelican-like Pokémon.

"Pelipper! Thunderbolt!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper opened its bill and lightning fires out of it. The bolt of electricity strikes Gengar. "Now use Flamethrower!" Pelipper closes its bill and opens it again and flames came out from its bill. The Flamethrower strikes Gengar, earning a knockout. The boy calls back his Gengar and takes out his next Pokéball.

"Your turn now, Starmie!" The teenaged boy shouted. The Pokéball opens and Starmie swirls around upon entry. "Okay Starmie! Use Thunder!" Starmie fires Thunder, but Pelipper dodges the attack.

"Pelipper! Thunderbolt!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper opens its bill and fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Starmie, dealing some heavy damage. "Now use Vine Whip!" Pelipper closes and opens its bill again and vines came out and struck Starmie on the mark. Starmie has been taken down. The teenaged boy calls back Starmie and pulls out another Pokéball and throws it.

"Your turn now, Fearow!" The teenaged boy shouted. The Pokéball opens and Fearow flies out. "Use Drill Peck!" Fearow spins around and dove towards Pelipper. Pelipper dodges the attack easily.

"Pelipper! Use Water Gun!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper fired Water Gun and the water attack strikes Fearow. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pelipper closes and opens its bill and fired Thunderbolt, shocking Fearow, making it fall down to the ground.

"No way!" The teenaged boy gasped. He calls back his Fearow and ran off.

"And another one bites the dust!" Anthony said. "Good job today, Pelipper!"

"Pelipper!" Pelipper said.

Over to Team Rocket as they were watching the battles closley.

"Did you see that?" Jessie asked.

"I sure did. That Pelipper is just full of surprises. And with that Pelipper under our wing, it'll make capturing Pikachu a real sinch!" James said.

"It sure would. Now, how about you put your heads together and come up with a very powerful plan," Jessie said. James and Meowth sighed as they knew she was gonna have them do all the work. Wobbufett pops up once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Once his Gym was empty, he preens Pelipper's feathers and polishes its bill.

"Very good job, Pelipper. This is working just like a charm," Anthony said. "I can't believe those chumps are really eating this up!"

"Pelipper!" Pelipper said.

"Just glad nobody is getting wise to us, otherwise, I'd be in loads of trouble," Anthony said, putting the brush away. "But it doesn't matter if you're the most powerful Pokémon or not, because, you're the most powerful Pokémon to me." Pelipper smiled and nuzzled its trainer.

 **"Resistance is futile! Come out now!"** Meowth called out through the microphone. Anthony and Pelipper both came out and saw Team Rocket in their hot air balloon. **"The world's most powerful Pokémon is about to become ours, so you might as well just hand it right over to us, now!"**

"And who are you to spout such nonsense?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble; we are Team Rocket, hear us shout!" Jessie started.

"And make it double; how's that for a spout?" James added with a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Now that we have the motto over and done with, relinquish that powerful Pelipper now!" Meowth demanded.

"Never gonna happen! Pelipper! Attack!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper flew towards the balloon. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Uh-oh! Quick! Anti-Pokémon suits on now!" Jessie said.

"Right!" James and Meowth said. Team Rocket switched on rubber suits to protect themselves from electricity.

"Now it's time to activate the Poké Power Play!" Jessie said.

"More powerful than Pelipper!" James added.

"Don't get me tongue-tied!" Meowth said.

"Pelipper! Use Vine Whip!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper closes and opens its bill as vines come out. Meowth pushes a button and a mechanical clw comes out from the bottom and grabs the vines.

"Gotcha!" Meowth said. The claw pulled hard and Pelipper tried to hold on, but unfortunately, a Bellsprout comes right out and Team Rocket shrieks in surprise. "Hey! Where did that freaking Bellsprout come from?!"

"Oh no!" Anothony exclaimed as he knew something was really wrong. "Um, use Thunderbolt! No, no. Flamethrower! No, no, no! Water Gun! Yes, that's it! Use Water Gun!" Pelipper closes and opens its bill as flames, lightning, and water all came out all at once. Team Rocket were very shocked by what they were seeing.

"That Pelipper is having an identity crisis!" Meowth said. Something began to move around inside of Pelipper's bill.

"This is our chance! Grab it while the grabbing's good!" Jessie said.

"Right! Grabbing the poaching Pelipper!" Meowth pushes the button and nabs Pelipper and then a Maby and a Magnemite both fell out. Anthony was shocked as he saw them and they now know he's a sham.

"And what's this? This is just dishonest," Jessie said as the balloon descended to the ground.

"You had the nerve to fill Pelipper's beak with Pokéballs and have it parade around passing it off as some super special Pokémon!" James shouted.

"And you thought you were gonna get away with that multi-attack approach?!" Meowth shouted. Anthony fell to his knees.

"I didn't mean any harm. I only wanted to have the world's most powerful Pokémon. Is that so very wrong?" Anthony cried.

"Yes!" James said. "Rule-breaker!"

"Filthy crook!" Meowth addded. Jessie then gets an intriguing idea.

"But that was a brilliant idea," Jessie said, causing James and Meowth to do an anime-style fall. "You were really good. You had us going for a while. I can't hel but wonder what everyone will think what will happen when everyone will find out." Anthony gasped when he heard her say it.

"No! No! You can't! You't do that! The world's most powerful Pokémon legend should live!" Anthony said. "If you reveal the truth, then I'll be in so much trouble and I might end up going to jail for fraud!"

"And we can help you with keeping the legend alive and keep you out of the slammer! You just have to tell your Pelipper to do what we say and no questions asked," Jessie said.

"And if you step out of line even once, than we will blow the whislte on your little scheme!" James said.

"And we do mean it!" Meowth said. Anthony had no choice but to give in to their demands.

"I guess I have no choice," Anthony caved in. He turned to his Pelipper. "Dearest, Pelipper. Do whatever they say."

"Pelipper," Pelipper nodded.

"Yay! Victory!" Jessie cheered.

"Soon, our name isn't just be known in the Hoenn region, but the whole entire world too!" James cheered.

"The Hoen region is just the stepping stone!" Meowth said. Anthony and Pelipper were now in Team Rocket's grasp with no way out of it.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora was going over his Pokédex and saw what attacks Pelipper can use. He and Kairi had asked what attacks this Pelipper used in their battles.

"Thunderbolt? Flamethrower? Vine Whip? Pelipper can't use those," Sora said, looking on Pelipper's information. "If Lillie were here, she'd know it was well." Kairi sat down next to him.

"What idea do you have against that Pelipper?" Kairi asked. Sora sighed.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure. Even though it's a scam, I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to go around it. I guess I'll have to rely on my instincts. They helped out in the past," Sora said.

"You've been in tough situations before and this Pelipper is not an exception," Kairi said. "I know you'll come through and shed the light on the subject." Sora smiled as he wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Thanks a lot, Kairi. You always know what to say," Sora said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. Kairi kisses him back. They paerted lips and she places her head on his chest.

"Just glad to help out, Sora," Kairi said.

Just a little while later, Sora and Kairi came and saw there were a whole bunch of sad trainers, and they both knew something was wrong. Naturally, the couple walked up to one of them.

"Hey, what''s wrong? Why the long face?" Sora asked.

"I went to that Gym down the street to battle that Pelipper and I lost," the trainer explained.

"I think there's something more to it," Sora said.

"You've got that right. After I lost, I had to give them all of my Pokémon," the boy said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"That's not right," Kairi said.

"That's what is going on over in that Gym!" The boy exclaimed.

"A lot of us have lost our Pokémon to those people! They said we'll have to give our Pokémon to them when we lose!" Another boy said.

"That's against the rules!" Kairi said. Sora thought for a moment.

"I think I smell three rats," Sora said. Kairi blinked twice when Sora said it.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's time for a little detective work, Kairi. When we first got here, some of the trainers who came here lost to that Pelipper, but not one of them had their Pokémon taken from them, right?" Sora asked.

"No. They didn't," Kairi said.

"And now, there are trainers who have their Pokémon taken from them whenever they lose, so I just figured the Gym here is now under new management. So, here's a question: who do we know that are low and sleazy enough to take Pokémon from other trainers when they lose?" Sora asked.

"Team Rocket. It makes total sense! They're just the kind of people who would do something this horrible," Kairi said.

"And we're just the only people who are gonna put a pretty big hole in their wagon," Sora said.

A little while later, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made their way down to the local Gym and they saw Team Rocket in their disguises, consisting of orange and purple tuxedos and wearing sunglasses and Meowth standing with them. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, just facepalm when they know it's them.

"What do they think they're doing?" Kairi deadpanned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's no good. And on top of that, I don't see that Anthony guy anywhere; they probably have him tied up somewhere inside," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked.

"I'll keep these monkeys dancing long enough for you to sneak in and find Anthony. It's always fun to make sure these morons fail epically," Sora said. Kairi grinned as she giggled.

"Right," Kairi said.

"First, let's make our plan for attack," Sora said as he begin to shisper into Kairi's ear. She giggled as she listened to his plan.

"Ladies and gentlmen,tep right up and test your skills!" Jessie announced.

"Beat the world's most powerful Pokémon with any Pokémon that your little hearts desires You will be free to use anyone of your Pokémon! But if you happen to lose to our powerful Pelipper, then we will keep your Pokémon!" James added.

"Take a chance! No trainer should miss opportunity to put his Pokémon to the test!" Jessie announced.

"The truth is you've got nothing to gain and everything to lose!" Meowth announced as James came to shush the cat Pokémon.

"Shh! It's nothing to lose and everything to gain!" James corrected him.

"Okay," Meowth said. Jessie spoted a trainer wearing a karate uniform.

"Hey there, handsome! You look like a big strong guy! Why don't you try a battle?" Jessie suggested. The man walked over to them.

"Fine. Why don't you try to beat my Zigzagoon?" The man asked, accepting the challenge. Team Rocket snickers winisterly as their plan goes even more perfect. The man took out a Pokéball and throws it. "Zigzagoon! Go!"

"Pelipper! Go!" James shouted as Pelipper flew in to battle. "Use Razor Leaf!" Pelipper opens its bill and leaves came shooting out, cathing their opponent off guard, stricking Zigzagoon. "Now use Flamethrower!" Pelipper opens and closes its bill and fires Flamethrower, hitting Zigzagoon.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" The man exclaimed.

"Finish with Thunder!" Jessie ordered. Pelipper closes and opens its bill and lightning comes out and strikes the tiny raccoon Pokémon. The man ran out.

"I lost my Zigzagoon!" The man shouted as the man ran out the gates. Meowth peeks his head out.

"Thanks for playing!" Meowth waved when he saw Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu walking down the streets. "Oh holy Poké Crap! The twerps!" Meowth starts sweating up a storm. "He's going to know it's us, since he'll hear me talking! I better go to Jessie and James!" Meowth ran just like a madman. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made it to the Gym.

"You ready, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I am. But what if you end up losing Pikachu?" Kairi asked.

"That is not going to happen. I'll keep them busy long enough while you find Anthony," Sora said.

"Okay," Kairi said, as the couple looked around and Kairi went to the doors and headed inside, after making sure no one was around.

"We're good! We're very good!" Jessie and James both said as Meowth slides in.

"We have to make like eggs and scramble! The twerps are here!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Good, becuase our work is done here," James said, but Jessie has a better plan.

"Not yet. I knew it was a matter of time the twerps were going to come here, so we'll use this opportunity to capture Pikachu and send it to the boss," Jessie said.

"Perhaps you're right!" James said.

"Yeah, but think about how the twerp will see through our scheme just like the last time. He fooled us big when we tried that phony frozen yogurt scheme and pretended to have stomachaches," Meowth said. "I'm still car sick from that wild ride."

"Well, the odds have changed. We'll just add in a few extra Pokéballs inside to give the twerp a headache," Jessie said, jamming so many inside of Pelipper's beak.

"Wait! That's too many Pokéballs! Pelipper will just end up getting confused and won't know which is which!" Meowth said.

"So, we need someone to give it some directions?" James asked.

"A battle director," Jessie suggested.

"Right. You'll do since you're the right size to fit inside of Pelipper's beak," James said. Meowth blinked twice.

"Hey, wait a minute! Not me! Not me!" Meowth said, waving his paws. Jessie and James grabs the scratch cat Pokémon and stuffs him inside of Pelipper's beak.

"In you go!" Jessie said. Meowth tried to get out, but Jessie forces him back in.

"No way! No freaking way! I am not gonna do this! You are out of your freaking minds!" Meowth shouted.

"But how could you turn down this golden opportunity?" Jessei asked.

"Everyone wants to be a director, don't they?" James asked.

"Afterall, you can be the director of the world's most powerful Pokémon," Jessie said.

"I like the sound of that. Okay, you've talked me into it," Meowth said.

Once Kairi had went inside, Sora had to make the challenge.

"Hello! Is anybody home? My name is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I have come to challenge the world's most powerful Pokémon!" Sora called out as Pelipper came out with its bill full up and that caught Sora's suspicion.

"We welcome you, twer-ah I mean, Sora Ketchum! Wer accept your challenge!" Jessie said.

"I came here to battle against the trainer who goes by the name of Anthony. So, where is he?" Sora asked

"He has taken an early retirement," Jessie said.

"So, we have stepped in and took Pelipper as our own," James said.

"Is that so? I was hoping to battle the world's most powerful Pokémon and its trainer, but I get you instead? I guess I'll have to make due," Sora said.

"We suggest that you use your Pikachu against our powerful Pelipper! But if you happen to lose, then your Pikachu is going to belong to us!" James said.

"Is that so? Okay, I accept. On one condition," Sora said. "If I won, than you're going to give back all of the Pokémon you have taken as your prize! No ands, ifs or buts about it!"

Team Rocket grinned as they tought they had Sora fooled, but it was the other way around, but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"Pelipper! Go on out there!" Jessie called out. Pelipper flew in.

"Okay, Pikachu! You know what to do!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and jumped right into battle.

Inside of Pelipper's beak, Meowth takes out Bellsrpout.

"Okay, Bellsprout! Vine Whip!" Meowth ordered. Bellsprout sends out the vines right out from Pelipper's beak. Sora knew something was screwy when Vine Whip came out.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Vine Whip.

"Okay, okay. Here's Magby! Use Smokescreen!" Meowth ordered as Magby fired Smokescreen, covering the whole place with smoke. Pikachu starts coughing when he breathes in the smoke, but the same can be said for Meowth and Magby. "Enough of you, Magby! Bellsprout, you use Razor Leaf!" Bellsprout fires Razor Leaf from the beak. "Now let's fire a healthy dose of Flamethrower!" Magby fires Flamethrower and Pikachu runs across the battlefield. Meowth ends up getting burned in the process. "Now I know why moms tell their kids to never play with fire."

"Come on, Kairi. Don't let me down," Sora said in his thoughts.

Inside the Gym, Kairi looks around for Anthony.

"Where could he be?" Kairi asked. She heard a muffled sound coming from the room next to her and she opened the door and saw him tied up and gagged. "Hold on! I'll get you untied in a moment!" Kairi starts by taking off the tape on his lips. "Are you anthony?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for coming to my rescue," Anthony said.

"Now tell the truth. Is this the whole most powerful Pokémon bit a scam?" Kairi asked. Anthony began to sweat a storm. "I need to know because some bad people are using your Pelipper to take Pokémon from trainers when they lose!"

"Yes! It's all a sham! Please, don't get the police on me, because I didn't want anything to do with this! But Team Rocket threatened to expose my secret if I didn't do what they said!" Anthony said.

"Looks like Sora was right about it being a sham. My boyfriend is battling your Pelipper right now and he's working on a way to get your Pelipper and all those Pokémon back!" Kairi said.

Back outside, Sora and Pikachu were keeping Team Rocket entertained when Pelipper firing Fire, Grass, and Electric Type attacks and Pikachu kept on dodging.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to strike Pelipper, but it dodges the electric attack.

"Okay, all we need is a water attack to use. I'll just have a Water Type Pokémon to fire Water Gun to get Pikachu so soaked; and than, have Magnemite to fire Thunderbolt to give Pikachu a pretty good shock! Now, I'll just to use a Water Type Pokémon to use," Meowth said, searching for a Pokéball containing a Water Type Pokémon. "Oh, which one has a Water Type Pokémon?!" Meowth scratches his head in realization. "Oh, right! That's right! Pelipper is a Water Type Pokémon! Okay, Pelipper! You use your Water Gun attack!" Pelipper fires Water Gun just as Kairi and Anthony came out.

"Sora! I got him!" Kairi shouted. Team Rocket knew their scam was now up in smoke.

"Shit! Our plan is now flushed down the crapper!" James shouted.

"Meowth, do something!" Jessie gritted her teeth.

Pelipper kept firing Water Gun and Pikachu kept avoiding the Water Gun only to get Team Rocket soaked and washes off their disguises.

"Oh no! Our disguises!" James gasped.

"Meowth! You were supposed to be in total control!" Jessie shouted.

"Hey! Pelipper! Calm down! Don't go overboard!" Meowth screamed from inside. Pelipper kept firing Water Gun as Meowth and the Pokéballs go flying out along with Bellsprout, Magnemite, and Magby. "Does that mean I'm fired?"

"Bigtime. It was fun while it lasted, Team Rocket. I mean, you morons did a good job keeping me entertained long enough for Kairi to find Anthony," Sora said.

"You saw right through us!" James shouted.

"Who cares if he knows, because we're getting out of here!" Meowth said. Jessie and James gather up the Pokéballs and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora shouted after them. Team Rocket float up in their balloon.

"We're going home to deck the halls!" james started.

"With this bulging bag of Pokéballs!" Meowth added with a rhyme. The bag is hanging down, tied with a rope.

"Oh no you don't! I won't get away with this! Pelipper! Get those back with Wing Attack!" Anthony ordered. Pelipper flew and cuts the rope, making the bag fall. Pelipper catches the bag with its bill. Pelipper flew down as Anthony petted his Pelipper. "Good job, Pelipper!" Team Rocket gasps as they had just lost all the Pokémon they stole.

"Stealing those Pokéballs took a lot of hard work!" James shouted.

"When all doubts are in, there's only one way to win!" Jessie said as Team Rocket switch on their rubber suits. "It's time to use our Anti-Pikachu protection!"

"It's time to put our capture Pikachu plan into plan!" Meowth said, pushing a button, making the claw come out.

"Your plan doesn't work if you just shout it out!" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. "Mudkip! Go!" Sora threw it as Mudkip came right out. "Mudkip! Water Gun, but aim at the balloon!" Mudkip fires Water Gun at it hits the balloon, making Team Rocket laugh.

"If you think a little water is gonna stop us, then you're all wet!" Jessie taunted.

"You're the ones who are all wet when you don't know if water conducts electricity," Sora said. Team Rocket made their eyes go wide when he said that. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it heads for the balloon.

"Wait a minute? Water conducts electricity?" Jessie asked.

"That's what he said," James said.

"But doens't mean that he was right!" Meowth said, but he was wrong because the rubber didn't protect them because of the water on the balloon, resulting in an explosion. They go flying in the air. "Well of course, I couold be wrong."

"Now we know water does conduct electricity!" Jessie groaned.

"No wonder the twerp calls us morons," James said.

"A shocking truth," Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Anthony had checked to see if there was one missing, but it turns out, they were all present and accounted for.

"They're all here," Sora said.

"Thank you so very much for saving me and my Pelipper, kids. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I only wanted to have the world's strongest Pokémon, but I meant to steal from anyone," Anthony apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. We were happy to help out," Kairi said.

"Even if I did battle you earlier, I would have seen right through it right away. Besides, you dont want to win your battles just by cheating," Sora said.

"I know that now. And I promise I won't cheat anymore. I'll train my Pelipper to be the world's most powerful Pokémon, and I'm going to do it the right way," Anthony said. Sora and Kairi smiled as they knew they had won it one way or the other.

After a little while later, Officer Jenny came over to the Gym and they all explained to her that it was Team Rocket who were behind it and Anthony was blackmailed into helping them.

"At least the worse is over. And just be happy that the trainers will not be pressing charges since they now have their Pokémon back," Officer Jenny said.

"Thank you for understanding, Officer Jenny. I promise not to pull anything like this again," Anthony said.

"I hope not, because I'm not going to go easy on you the next time," Officer Jenny said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had said their goodbyes to Anthony as he and Pelipper had seen them off.

"Goodbye! And thanks again!" Anthony called out to them.

"Just remember to train your Pelipper hard!" Sora called back.

"I will! And I'll battle fair and square the next time we meet!" Anthony called back to Sora. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were glad that Team Rocket's scheme had ended in failure once again and Rustboro City was getting closer than ever.


	209. A Bite To Remember

**Episode 209: A Bite To Remember**

A few days came and went since Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had foiled Team Rocket's Pokémon stealing scam and continued on towards Rustboro City for his very first Gym battle in Hoenn. Aliong the way, they wondered though the woods, looking for a way back on the path as Sora had looked over his PokéNav to see where they are.

"We keep going through here, we'll be sure to make it to Rustboro City in no time," Sora said.

"I hope so, because I don't want to end up being lost again just like the last time," Kairi said.

"Me neither. We should be back on the road again soon enough. What do you say? Shall we keep going?" Sora asked.

"Sure, but I think we should make a stop first, because my feet are starting to hurt," Kairi said.

"Okay, we'll make a stop," Sora sasid. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu made their stop in the woods. As they sat down, they quickly noticed they weren't the only ones there. There were all sorts of wild Pokémon everywhere they looked. There were some Zigzagoon, Shroomish, Sentret, Furret, Aipom, Spinarak, a Sudowoodo, a ground of Stantler. They decided to to deal with them since they might end up scaring them.

"Kairi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I see them, Sora. They're all around us," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Sora took off his shoes to air out his feet and Kairi catches a whiff.

"Phew! Have you smelled your feet lately? Because your feet stink!" Kairi said, waving the stink with her hands.

"Not my fault they're sweating so much! It doesn't help if we have been our feet all day long," Sora said.

"I guess that's true. I feel like my toes are going to have blisters the size of Guzzlord if we go on one more step," Kairi said, taking off her sandals.

"You had the right idea not to wear any socks with those sandals, since they'll end up stinking worse than mine," Sora said.

"Yeah, good thing. Maybe, we should get you a pair as soon as we find the nearest town. That way, we could match," Kairi said.

"Can I pick the color?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled at the question. Sora then laughed along with her. After several minutes of rest, the couple put their footwear back on and started to depart when suddenlythey heard a howl not too far away from them. "What was that?" They turn to see where the sound came from and Kairi points upwards at something.

"Up there!" Kairi said. Sora turned to see what Kairi was pointing at. The howl came from a pack of large wolf-like Pokémon With fur being mainly silvery-gray, and they have a sleek voluminous mane of long black ruffled fur extending all the way down their backs, to its tail, which is also long and black-furred. They have black patches of fur below their eyes and on their foreheads. Their legs are black, and they have large sharp-clawed feet. They have upright, pointed ears with black insides, bright red intimidating eyes with slit pupils, a long muzzle, and a large black nose. They have sharp fangs, showing as they were snarling at the couple.

"Pi!" Pikachu said, jumping in front of Sora and Kairi with electricity emitting from his cheeks.

"Okay, call it a wild guess, but I think this might be their territory," Sora said.

"What does the Pokédex have on them, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I was about to get to that," Sora slowly takes out his Pokédex, being careful not to make any sudden movements and used it to scan the new Pokémon.

 **Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Poochyena**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs.**

"And they look like that they will bite if we're not careful," Sora said.

"We have to get through, Sora; or else they will," Kairi said.

"You're right. Those Mightyena aren't gonna stop us from getting to Rustboro City," Sora said, taking out all of his Pokéballs and hurs them. "Go! Grubbin! Mudbray! Treecko! Torchic! Mudkip!" Kairi had taken out all of hers as well.

"Go! Morelull! Stufful! Plusle! Minun!" Kairi called out. All of the couples' other Pokémon came out to assist Pikachu to battle the Mightyena.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Mudbray! Mud Slap! Grubbin! Electro Web! Treecko! Bullet Seed! Torchic! Ember! Mudkip! Water Gun!" Sora ordered.

"Stufful! Use Tackle! Morelull! Astonish! Plusle and Minun, you use Discharge!" Kairi ordered.

Each of the Pokémon launched their attacks and the Mightyena has dodged them all and lands a Tackle on Pikachu. Another Mightyena lands a Tackle onto Stufful. Both Pokémon tumbles back as the Hoenn starters were about to get ready for another launch attack when something small darts into each of Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon. It turns out that it was just a Poochyena.

"A Poochyena!" Sora said.

"Fair warning, Poochyena: get out of the way or you'll get hurt!" Sora warned.

"That's enough, Poochyena!" A female voice called out. A young woman wearing a ranger's uniform, being an orage jumpsuit and a red cap with a yellow stripe in the middle. She has green hair and light blue eyes. "Just what do you think you are doing in here? This is a Pokémon reserve!"

"Nature reserve? Sorry, we didn't know!' Kairi said.

"It's true. We were just passing through to reach Rustboro City," Sora added. The young woman raised a brow.

"Rustboro City?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, we're heading there so I can have a Gym battle," Sora said.

"Sorry for sounding suspicious. It's just we get poachers in here sometimes and I need to on alert. Anyway, my name is Katrina, and I'm the ranger of this Pokémon reserve," Katrina introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Katrina. I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi," Kairi greeted.

"Again, I'm sorry about being suspicious," Katrina said, turning to the Mightyena and to Poochyena. "Poochyena, Mightyena, stand down. They're not here to cause problems." They have listened to her. "How about you come with me and I'll show you around. But I want you to promise me that you won't catch any Pokémon while you are in the reserve boundries."

"That's not a problem," Sora promised.

"We won't catch a single one," Kairi added.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Great. Now come with me," Katrina said as the couple followed her back to the ranger station. "Welcome to the reserve center. This reserve takes care of sick and injured Pokémon back to health."

"Hard to believe you do this on your own," Sora said.

"I just have the Mightyena to help me out," Katrina corrected him. She picks up an Azurill. "This little Azurill got hurt when it was lost in the woods, but its almost all better now." She places Azurill down as Azurill bounces off.

"I guess it never hurts to have some additional help," Sora said.

"Just like the help you'll need when it comes to travels," Kairi said, poking some fun at him, making Sora laugh a bit.

"You've got me there," Sora said. He took a look at Poochyena. "So, what's the deal with this Pocchyena?"

"This Poochyena was born the same time as the others, but they all evolved into the Mightyena you see today; and they all did it right at the same time," Katrina explained.

"And how long ago did they evolve?" Kairi asked.

"It was just a little while ago; about a few weeks ago, to be exact. This one has the habit of using Tackle so many times, it's been kept out of many battles," Katrina said.

"So, he's a late bloomer?" Kairi asked,

"I guess you can say that, Kairi. But it's no big deal, because there's a possiblity that Poochyena will never evolve at all," Katrina said.

"So, there's no hurry," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Katrina looked right over to Sora and Pikachu and stroked her chin.

"Say, I've been wondering about something, Sora. I hope you don't mind me asking," Katrina said.

"Not a problem. What is it?" Sora asked.

"It looks like you had your Pikachu for a long time, but it looks ready to evolve, but it hasn't. How come you didn't evolve your Pikachu into a Raichu?" Katrina asked.

"It was Pikachu's choice," Sora said. Katrina blinked twice.

"Pikachu's choice?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. It was back in Vermillion City when I lost to the Gym Leader there. I thought of having Pikachu evolve, but Pikachu just smacked the Thunderstone from my hand and refused it," Sora explained.

"The Gym Leader there had a Raichu and he beat Pikachu pretty quick, but I noticed how slow his Raichu was since evolving and Sora won it the second time," Kairi said.

"So, the Gym Leader just evolved his Pikachu too fast?" Katrina asked.

"Sure did," Sora said. "I have so much Pokémon and most of them have already evolved, but Pikachu is an exception."

"Piachu," Pikachu said.

"Also, Kairi has plenty of unevolved Pokémon and they still came through for her," Sora said.

"Yes, it's true. I am wondering how they're doing back home," Kairi said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sora said. "Professor Oak, Lea, and Isa are taking very good care of them. And I'm sure your mom is doing her part too."

"I guess you're right," Kairi said. She did wonder about Togetic and her other Pokémon since she hasn't seen them since she and Sora had left with Professor Birch to get to the Hoenn region. Sora took out his Pokédex and he used it to scan Poochyena to see what attacks he could use.

"So, Poochyena can only use Tackle, Howl, and Sand Attack. And no Bite," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Would it be alright if Kairi and I helped your Poochyena learn how to use Bite?"

"No problem at all. I am very busy and the Mightyena could go out on patrol to make sure there aren't any poachers around here. Also, Poochyena could use some more battling experience," Katrina said. With that settled, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu took Poochyena out into the woods to have Poochyena learn how to use Bite.

"Okay, Poochyena. The key to winning a battle is by using the right moves. The moves you have now isn't enough, so you'll have to learn a new one. The move to learn is going to be Bite. You've seen the others use it and you can use it too," Sora said. "To use Bite, you're going have to use your jaws to bite down on things. Like this." Sora demonstrated by making a bite in the air. "See? Like that. Now you." Poochyena didn't do a bite, but instead, used Tackle on Sora sending him back. He wheezed, "Gotta hand it to your Tackle, it packs quite a punch." Kairi we t over to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine. Just gotta try again," Sora said, getting back up. "That was a good Tackle, but we are to bite, not tackle. Let's try again, shall we?" Sora asked. "Okay, Poochyena." Sora took out a stick. "Bite into this stick as hard as you can." Poochyena looked right at the spiky-haired trainer. "You can do it." Poochyena looked at the stick and tackled into Sora once again. "Oof!" Sora fell on his back. "Uh, the sky is falling, the sky is falling." He sits back up. "Okay, this is even harder than I thought." This took a few hours and each and every time, Poochyena just kept tackling into Sora.

Elsewhere, two travelers are in the woods, but they were Abner and Auggie from before.

"I can't believe we lost the chance of nabbing an Ultra Beast. There hasn't been any sightings of those for months," Auggie said.

"Forget about that, Auggie. Maybe we can try our luck with some of the Pokémon around here," Abner said.

"We've been searching around for them for hours and we haven't even seen a Zigzagoon or a Rattata for miles," Auggie said.

"Don't sweat it, Auggie. We'll just set some traps for them. And maybe we might end up getting lucky," Abner said. Auggie laughed.

"Our luck will finally change," Auggie said.

"Good. You set up the traps, while I set up the bait," Abner said.

Auggie has set a net down on the ground and camouflaged it with some forest debris while Abner has set the trap with some berries, only to accidentally set off the trap and trapping Abner in it.

"Uh, Abner?" Auggie asked.

"Get me out of this thing now," Abner said. Auggie cut Abner out of the net and threw the cut piece of net in the bushes behind him, unaware of one of the Mightyena watching them. It takes the the piece with it to show Katrina.

Back over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, Poochyena still was having trouble learning how to use Bite.

"It's okay, Poochyena. You're doing fine," Sora wheezed from the last several tackles from Poochyena. Kairi stepped in.

"Why don't you take five and let me handle it," Kairi said.

"Good idea. Because I don't think I can take one more Tackle in the gut," Sora wheezed, sitting down. Kairi took out a pepperoni stick from Sora's backpack.

"I dont think you're doing the right kind of motivation," Kairi said. Poochyena looked right at her. "Alright, Poochyena. Let's try this. If you bite into this, then you'll be able to learn how to use bite." Poochyena sniffs it. "You bite it like this." Kairi took a bite of the pepperoni stick. "Now you try it." Poochyena bites the stick and it was a much bigger bite than the one Kairi had demonstrated. "That's it!" She took the stick from before. "Now do what you just did before. Just pretend that it's the pepperoni stick."

Poochyena bit the stick and held it tight.

"Once again, you have mastered a Pokémon with ease," Sora said. Kairi smiled at her boyfriend's compliment.

"Thanks Sora. Like I said before, it's a gift," Kairi said. Sora was about to give his girlfriend a kiss on the lips when Poochyena tackles into Sora once more. The little hyena-like Pokémon licks him on the face. "Isn't that cute? Poochyena really likes you, Sora."

"I think Poochyena just likes to use Tackle on me," Sora said, getting back up on. "But at least Poochyena landed a bite after showing him how." Just then, Katrina shows up to find, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Poochyena.

"Sora and Kairi! So glad I found you two!" Katrina said.

"What's wrong, Katrina?" Kairi asked.

"One of the MIghtyena came across this just a little while ago," Katrina said, showing them the piece of net. "This is from a poacher's net."

"That means there could be poachers in the reserve," Sora said.

"Yes, and I'm going to need Poochyena for this one," Katrina said.

"Sure. We should come along as backup," Sora suggested.

"Normally, I wouldn't allow it, but I'll make an exception," Katrina said. "Let's go!"

The two Pokémon hunters have managed to make some successful captures.

"At last, we managed to catch some Pokémon, and these are no Ultra Beasts, but they'll do," Abner said.

"Yeah. And I wonder how much all these beauties will be worth when we sell them to the highest bidder!" Auggie said. Just then, Katrina, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Poochyena, and the MIghtyena all showed up to see the hunters with their haul.

"Pokémon hunters. They've got into the reserve," Kairi said.

"Those two are going be sorry they ever came in here," Sora said. He turned to Poochyena. "Let's see if all that training will payoff, Poochyena." The Mightyena moved in first as they howled, startling the hunters.

"Hey! What was that?!" Auggie exclaimed.

"Sounds like more coming our way! Get the nets ready!" Abner said as Auggie went to get them as the Mightyena had arrived and gave Auggie a bite on the rear, making him cry out in pain. His pants ripped to reveal his hearts boxers.

"You damn mongrels!" Auggie hissed. Poochyena bites him on the leg. "Hey! You little runt! Let go of me! I said let go of me!"

"Get off of him!" Abner shouted as he tried to get Poochyena off, only to end up being bitten by him. "Ow! OW!" Poochyena then uses Tackle on him followed by Bite on the rear the same way as Auggie. "Ouch! STOP BITING MY ASS! STOP BITING MY ASS! STOP BITING MY ASS!"

"That'll be enough, Poochyena!" KJatrina called out. She, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had shown up in front of the poachers. "You two are both under arrest for Pokémon poaching!"

"Take us if you can!" Abner said as he and Auggie both took out a Pokéball to toss at them.

"Mightyena! Go!" Katrina ordered as two of the Mightyena charges at them and snatches the Pokéballs from them. Poochyena lets go of Abner as Sora stepped in.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu shocks both of Abner and Auggie, making them scream. Sora then takes out a Pokéball and tosses it. "Your turn, Grubbin!" Grubbin comes out of his Pokéball. "Fire your String Shot!" Grubbin uses String Shot to tie them both up. "Now all we need is a big red bow and they'll make such wonderful presents for the prisons."

"Why you little f-" Abner said, before getting his lips strung shout with String Shot. Grubbin does the same for Auggie, ending up being gagged.

"You two can save it for the judge!" Katrina said. She turned in the hunters and freed the captured Pokémon and filled out her report on the arrest. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were about to take their leave. "I can't thank you enough for helping out Poochyena. I am really grateful to the both of you."

"You don't have to thank us, Katrina," Sora said.

"We were just happy to help," Kairi said.

"Now, Poochyena isn't going to need us to teach him anymore since he now knows how to use Bite," Sora said, bending down to Poochyena. "Take care of yourself, Poochyena. And be sure you do your best to help them out. Poochyena tackles into Sora again and nuzzles him. Katrina laughed.

"Poochyena must really like you a lot, Sora," Katrina said as she then gets an idea. "I was wondering if you would like to be Poochyena's trainer, Sora?" Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu all looked at her, wondering if she is serious.

"Are you sure about that, Katrina?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure. Poochyena doesn't want to say goodbye to you and I think it's a good idea for him to learn and grow with you," Katrina said.

"But, won't you need some additional help since your Mightyena are short-handed?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have some Poochyena eggs delievered to me soon and the Mightyena will teach the new batch of Poochyena what they know. So, it's nothing to worry about. I want you to promise me that you'll take very good care of Poochyena for me," Katrina said. Sora looked right at the bite Pokémon.

"You sure you wanna roll with us, Poochyena?" Sora asked. Poochyena barked to confirm it. "Great. But, let's make it official with a battle. He looked over to Pikachu. "Go for it, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Poochyena starts up with Tackle.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu avoids Poochyena's Takle, using his speed attack and darts right into Poochyena. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings at Poochyena with Iron Tail and strikes him hard. Poochyena moves in with Bite and lands a successful bit on the mouse Pokémon, but Pikachu's Static kicks in, paralyzing Poochyena in the process. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocks Poochyena good and fell to the ground. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it at Poochyena, making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts to buzz, asking him if he wants to keep Poochyena with him. He decides to keep Poochyena in exchange for Mudbray. Sora throws the Pokéball containing his new Poochyena as he barked upon being let out. "Welcome to the team, Poochyena." Poochyena barks in happiness.

As a sign of thanks, she led the coupe to a path they were looking for prior to the misunderstanding from earlier.

"This path should take you down to Rustboro City. Just go down this path and you'll reach it in no time, flat," Katrina said.

"Thank you, Katrina. You have been so very helpful," Kairi said.

"No. Thank you for what you've done and for agreeing to take care of Poochyena," Katrina said. She bends down to Poochyena. "Now Poochyena. Be sure you do what Sora tells you, because from now on, you are his Pokémon." Poochyena nods. "We will all miss you." She hugs him as he licks her face on last time. With that done, Katrina waves goodbye to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Poochyena as they continued towards Rustboro City. As the couple had continued on their way to Rusboro City, they run into a young man, wearing small lens glasses.

"Hello there. Aren't any of you Pokémon trainers?" The young man asked.

"We are," Sora said.

"Good, because I was looking for a challenge. How about you and I have a battle; unless you're afraid to lose," the young man said, taking out a Pokéball. Sora takes out a Pokéball as well.

"You're the one who is going to lose this battle," Sora said, accepting the challenge. Kairi takes out Plusle's and Minun's Pokéballs and hurls them up to let them out.

"Go get 'em, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Plus, Plus, Plus!" Plusle cheered.

"Min, Min, Min!" Minun also cheered.

"Let' do this thing! Let's go, Duskull!" The young man said, throwing his Pokéball and Duskull is let out to battle. Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Now, to make your howling debut! Go for it, Poochyena!" Sora shouted as Poochyena is let out. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the ghostly Pokémon.

 **Duskull, the Reqiuem Pokémon**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers.**

"Ooh, scary," Sora said, pretending to shiver with fright. "Poochyena, your Tackle isn't going to work on Duskull since it's a Ghost Type, so Bite will be effective." Poochyena nodded.

"Duskull! Use Night Shade!" The young man ordered. Duskull fired Night Shade from its single eye to strike Poochyena.

"Poochyena! Dodge and use Bite!" Sora ordered. Poochyena ran towards Duskull to land a bite, while avoiding Duskul''s Night Shade.

"Duskull! Turn invisible!" The young man called out as Duskull turned invisible. Poochyena looked around to find Duskull. "Now use Night Shade!" Duskull fires Night Shade while invisible and strikes Poochyena hard.

"Poochyena! Use Howl!" Sora called out. Poochyena howls as his attack power increases. "Now use Sand Attack!" Poochyena kicks up sand all around.

"If you think that's gonna stop me, then you are sadly mistakeing! Duskull! Move in with Hex!" Duskull's eye start to glow purple and light red. Duskull sneds out a sphere of black energy with a red eye in the middle. Duskull sends it to Poochyena to deal some damage.

"Poochyena! Dodge it!" Sora called out as Poochyena avoids Duskull's attack and jumps into the air. "Now use Bite!" Poochyena lands a bite onto the ghotsly Pokémon and gives it a toss and smacks into its trainer.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Plusle!" Plusle cheered.

"Minun!" Minun also cheered.

The young man calls back Duskull and went over to Sora.

"Congrats on the win. You're a pretty tough trainer," the young man said.

"Yeah, you too," Sora said.

"Also, I would like to add, your Poochyena is a real tough opponent," the young man said.

"What can I say? Poochyena and I are just really close," Sora said as Poochyena tackles into Sora once more. "See what I mean?" The young man laughed as Kairi picked Poochyena up.

"I think I do," the young man said.

The young man took his leave of the couple as the couple continued on their way to Rustboro City and with many more adventures coming their way soon enough.


	210. A Lotad Lowdown

**Epi** **sode 210: A Lotad Lowdown**

A few days have come and gone since Sora has added Poochyena to his ever growing team. As they continued on their journey to Rustboro City.

Along the way, the couple have made an encounter with a small mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. Its eyes are black and shaped like plus signs, and it has a simple, wide mouth. Two small openings on top of its head act as its ear canals. Covering its ear canals are long, yellow-tipped flaps resembling rabbit ears. It has stubby arms and yellow-tipped feet that lack toes and have plus shaped markings underneath. Above its small, plug-like tail is a yellow, crescent marking. There is a hole in the center of its tail.

"Oh, Sora. He is so cute!" Kairi gushed.

"Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about you," Sora said, taking out the Pokédex and scanned the small Pokémon.

 **Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet—it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume.**

Sora has put away his Pokédex as Whismur starts crying, making them hold their ears.

"Earsplitting is right!" Sora shoted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"I thought the Pokédex said, Whismur is called the Whisper Pokémon!" Kairi yelled.

"That was my thought as well!" Sora yelled as well. Whismur stopped crying as Sora took out his Pokéball and threw it. "Go for it, Treecko!" The Pokéball opens and Treecko puts his twig in his mouth. "Start up with Pound!" Treecko moves in to deliever a Pound attack onto Whismur, but the whisper Pokémon dodges and uses its own Pound on the wood gecko Pokémon. Treecko skids onto the ground, but he wasn't easily licked. Treecko! Use Bullet Seed!" Treecko fires Bullet Seed and it strikes Whismur. Whismur then starts to stomp around, creating a blue sound wave.

"He's using Uproar!" Kairi said.

"Treecko! Use Quick Attack!" Sora ordered as Treecko darts into Whismur, dealing some damage while Whismur was stomping around. "Now use one more Pound!" Treecko smacks into Whismur. As Whismur fell, the whisper Pokémon calms down as it runs out of energy. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it right at the wild Whismur, making it flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Whismur with him or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send over Whismur.

"Another good catch," Sora said.

"I'll say it was, Sora," Kairi agreed as she gave her boyfriend a deserved kiss on the cheek.

Over to Pallet Town, Professor Oak smiles as another new arrival has appeared before him.

"Ah, another new Pokémon on Sora's behalf. I wonder what he has sent over to me," Professor Oak said. The Pokéball opens as Whismur has come out. "Ah, a Whismur. Hello there, Whismur. Welcome to your new home." Whismur starts crying loud as Professor Oak, holds his ears, trying to keep out the sound. "My, my, my, what a healthy set of lungs you have there!" Lea and Isa came in to see what the noise was.

"What's all the yelling in here?!" Isa yelled.

"I think I know what it is!" Lea shouted as he pointed to Whismur. The cries echoes right outside as Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon are all eating and they look right to the lab, hearing the loud crying. Whismur has stopped crying as he fell asleep.

"Whismur must have screamed itself to sleep," Professor Oak said. "But I have got to hand it to Sora he has sent over anotehr fine Pokémon. Taillow, Slakoth, Seedot, and Mudbray all came over to see the newest addition. "You must be eager to meet your friend, I trust? I'm sure Whismur would be pleased to meet you once it wakes up." Professor Oak has set Whismur down on Mudbray's back.

Meanwhile back in the Hoenn region, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu finds a clean lake and decided to take a small break to go swimming. Sora is wearing a new pair of swimming trunks, being red-orange as Kairi has worn a new pink bikini with white flowers and golden hearts in the center of the flowers.

"Surf's up!" Sora shouted as he jumped in the water.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Right behind you, Sora!" Kairi called out from behind as she jumped in. The couple played in the water, splashing each other. "Got ya, Sora!"

"In your dreams, Kairi!" Sora said, splashing her back. The couple laughed as they had fun. Pikachu even joined in the splashing, byt splashing the both of them. Unknown to Sora, Kairi, and Piakchu, something was watching them from underwater. It was a whole bunch of them as they were watching them with their eyes glowing red. The mysterious creatures swims up to them and pulls them both underwater, and then Pikachu. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were caught off guard when they saw the mystrious creatures. They were blue Pokémon with six stubby legs. They all have large eyes and a wide, yellow mouth similar to a bill. A large leaf that resembles a lilypad covers its back.

"Lotad!" The little Pokémon said.

They were quickly surrounded as the little Pokémon swam under them and fired water and shot Pikachu and the couple right out.

"Ow! I could have done so much without the landing," Sora said, getting up. He looked over to his girlfriend. "Are you alright, Kairi?" He went to her and helped her up.

"I'm okay, Sora," Kairi said. The couple turned to see the little Pokémon jump out of the water.

"What are these?" Sora asked, scanning them.

 **Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Grass**

 **Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water.**

"Oh, they are so very cute," Kairi gushed at the sight of the Lotad.

"This must be their lake," Sora said. "I think they were just playing with us." All of the Lotad stood on their hind legs and fired Water Gun straight into the air, making look like something from one of those fountains.

"Oh, that's amazing," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora said. He noticed one Lotad isn't keeping up with all of the others. He walked over to the one Lotad just as they all stopped, but this one just kept going. "Hey there, little dude. Your friends had just finished with their-" the Lotad increased the power of its Water Gun and sends him back. Kairi ran up to her boyfriend.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine," Sora assured her.

"Hey you!" A new voice called out. The voice belonged to a girl that appears to be a few years younger than they are, wearing a white shirt, an orange skirt, purple shoes, and pink socks. She has red hair tied in pigtails and purple eyes. "This lake belongs to the Lotad and you can't swim here. Now, you will come with me, at once!"

"Such a bossy little girl," Kairi said.

"And why should we be coming with you, kid?" Sora asked.

"Because I'll tell you why," the girl paused, "FOR A LECTURE!" Sora and Kairi winced as they knew how much trouble.

"Kairi, have I told you lately, that I love you?" Sora asked, feeling scared.

"More than I can count, Sora. Why?" Kairi asked.

"Just checking," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Over to Team Rocket, they stroll through the forest, feeling down.

"That was quite a scolding the boss has given us," Jessie said.

"Well, we did fail to report in on their findings since we were supposed to report in every few days," Meowth said. "And so far, we didn't even find a single clue."

"That's true. Team Magma and Team Aqua has been leaving us nothing to track them on," Jessie said.

"Also, dealing with the twerps twice in the Hoenn region didn't exactly help boost up our ratings," Meowth said.

"True times two," Jessie said, as James had collapsed.

"James! You okay?!" Jessie and Meowth gasped.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Jessie said.

"Ya gotta get up!" Meowth said. James gets back up, but barely.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so weak from hunger and dehydration. I will only slow you two down, so go on without me. I'm done for," James said as he collapsed.

"What are you talking about?! You are coming with us!" Jessie said.

"When we find water, you will be the first to drink!" Meowth added.

"Thank you, the both of you. I am going to miss you after I am gone," James said. He spots a tree with a single Tamato Berry on a branch.

"Is that a berry growing on that tree?!"Jessie exclaimed.

"A berry is what we need to hydrate ourselves!" Meowth said as they race towards the berry and to eat it. Jessie and Meowth ends up fighting over it.

"Get you grubby paws off of it! It's mine!" Jessie yelled.

"What the hell do you mean yours?! It's mine!" Meowth argued.

Jessie and Meowth fights over the berry some more as they both took a bite from each side and they end up running around with their lips swollen red and breathing fire.

"TOO HOT!" Jessie and Moewth screamed as they ran around. "WATER! WATER! WATER!" Wobbufett pops out of his Pokéball once again.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Over to what appears to be a flower shop, a young woman wearing an apron under a pink shirt and a dark teal skirt. She has blue hair and blue hair. She saw the little girl walking in with Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu to give them a scolding, but she was not happy about this.

"For heaven's sake, not again, Natalie! How many times must I tell you? You must be more kinder to travelers!" The young woman scolded her.

"I'm sorry, sis. But Nicole, it's just I saw them swimming in the Lotad's lake and I was just protecting it," Natlie said.

"That is no excuse for your rude behavior. You might end up making someone mad if you are careful," Nicole said. "And they won't be so understanding. Besides, there was no way they could possibly know about the Lotad."

"Well, well, she brought us here to give us an earful, but it's her who ends up being lectured," Sora joked.

"Be nice, Sora," Kairi said.

"I'm just saying," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Nicole turns Natalie around to face the travelers.

"I am so very sorry about my little sister's rude behavior," Nicole apologized.

"Don't worry about it. And you were right to point out we didn't know about the Lotad in the lake. We were just passing by and they just showed up," Sora said.

"So we should be apologizing to you for the inconvenience," Kairi added.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"I am so glad you are not angry. My name is Nicole is this is my little sister Natalie. We both run this little flower shop," Nicole said.

"My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora said. Natalie looked right at him, blushing. She then looks over to Kairi and has taken a dislike for her.

"It's nice to meet you," Kairi said.

"It's nice to meet you both," Nicole said. "Anyway, I have a fresh pie and it's cooling at the windowsill, so would you two like to have a slice?"

"Yes. We would," Kairi said.

"It would be rude to turn down a pie generously offered to you," Sora added.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Another young woman came in, wearing a lime green jumpsuit and she has short green hair and blue eyes.

"Nicole, out watering pipe in the garden has sprang a leak again! This Wailmer pail is not going to do the job," the young woman said as she noticed they had guests. "Huh? Company? Natalie! Not again! Do you like it when we scold you?"

"It's okay, Rita. They've forgiven her. Sora, Kairi, this is our other sister Rita. Rita, this is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi," Nicole introduced.

"Hi there," Rita greeted.

"Hi yourself," Sora said.

"I hope our sister hasn't caused any trouble for you," Rita said.

"Not at all," Sora said.

"We're just didn't know about the Lotad," Kairi said. Sora places his arm around Kairi's shoulder, making Natalie's cheeks puff up.

"At least no harm was done; not any perminent damage, anyway," Sora said as Natalie grabs Sora by his other arm, while holding Kairi's.

"Hey! How come you never put your arm around my shoulder? And how come you never told me about this girlfriend of yours? That is very rude!" Natalie ppouted.

"Um, that's becuase we have just met today," Sora said, trying not to hurt her feelings. Sora said in his thoughts, "Man, I get how Kairi's dad would deal with these sort of things, but I wonder how my dad handled all the ladies chasing after him." Rita stroked her chin.

"Don't tell me it's the love at first sight again," Rita teased.

"Wha?" Sora asked.

"Love at first sight?" Kairi asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

The couple had joined the sisters for the pie presented to their guests. Natalie ends up giving Sora way more slices than he can eat. Kairi had taken the first bite of the pie.

"Wow, this is delicious. Is this an Oran Berry pie?" Kairi asked.

"Yes it is, Kairi. So glad you like it," Rita said.

"The berries here are grown and picked fresh and mixed in to make all sorts of Pokémon food and pasties just like the pie you're eating. Sora just stared at his plate, unsure if he could eat all of it before he threw up.

"I made all those from scratch, Sora. I hope you enjoy every last bite," Natalie said.

"Uh, thanks," Sora said as he took a bite of the first slice. As he finished, he rubbed his belly, feeling a stomachahe. "Uh, I don't think I could move."

"You didn't have to eat all that much, Sora," Kairi said.

"A little late for a warning, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Fair point," Kairi said. She looked around in the garden. "Wow. It's such a beautiful garden. And the air is so clean. I wonder if our Pokémon would enjoy this." Kairi took out her Pokéballs. "Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, and Minun, come on out!"

"Good idea!" Sora said as he took out his. "Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Grubbin, Poochyena! Come out!" The couple's Pokémon had come out of their Pokéballs and liked the garden they were in. Treecko climbs up in a nearby tree and Poochyena tackles Sora down to the ground. "Oof! Again with the tackles." Poochyena licks his face. He pets Poochyena on the head.

"You have such happy and healthy Pokémon. Your Poochyena seems to make its point," Nicole said.

"What can I say? Poochyena just has a thing for me," Sora said, sitting up and placing Poochyena down. "I must have a magnet that attracts Poochyena to me." Natalie takes Sora by the arm. "And speaking of magnets."

"Now don't be shy," Natalie said.

"Oh, so beautiful," Kairi said.

"Thank you, Kairi. We don't just grow flowers here, but we also grow all kinds of berries. Look over there," Nicole said as the couple to turned to see the berries.

"Whoa. An Oran Berry. And that one is a Pecha Berry. And that's a Tamato Berry," Sora pointed out.

"Yes. I see you have your experience with these berries?" Nicolce asked.

"Kairi uses them to mix in the berries to make the best Pokémon food they've ever eaten. She learned it from the Pewter City Gym Leader way back," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I even learned from our old travel companion Lillie about the effects the berries has on the Pokémon when they eat it. Like healing injuries and gives them energy," Kairi said.

"Then you'll be happy to know about our Sitrus Berries. They're growing in that tree right here," Nicole said. Sora with Nicole still clinging on his arm went over to have a look.

"These don't look ripe yet," Kairi said.

"I wonder if there are some fresh ones out here," Sora said.

"We can go and look for some ripe berries if yu want," Natalie said.

"That''ll be useful since you know the way," Sora said.

"Anything for my boyfriend," Natalie said with Sora, hanging his head as he groaned. Rita comes to the group, carrying her toolbox.

"Nicole, we're going have to put in all new pipes. Those joints are so old, we'll be much better off replacing the whole thing once and for all," Rita said.

"I guess so, but that's a really big job," Nicole said. The Lotad from the lake all arrive to pitch in and they're all carrying water in their leaves.

"The Lotad?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Thanks for your help, guys," Rita said. Some of the Lotad pours the water into the soil to help the trees stay hydrated. And there are some Lotad firing Water Gun to water the flowers.

"Why are they helping you out?" Sora asked.

"It's just their way of thanking us for growing all these berries for them," Natalie said.

"How about we lend a hand?" Sora suggested.

"Good idea," Kairi agreed to the idea.

Over to Team Rocket, they are seen drinking the water from the lake. Jessie and Meowth are drowining out the hotness in their mouths while James was drinking it to keep himself hydrated.

"Ah! Oh yeah, back on track," James beamed, feeling hydrated. He turned to Jessie and Meowth. Hey guys, are you okay?" Jessie and Meowth turned to James with sour looks on their faces, and with their lips all red and swollen.

"As a matter of fact, no we're not," Jessie and Meowth both said. James chuckled nervously as he saw something just across the lake.

"Oh, what's that?" James asked, taking out a pair of binoculars. Jessie and Meowth does the same thing.

"It's the twerps with just one more twerp added," Jessie said.

"And they're accompanied by a bunch of Lotad," Meowth said. "I'm thinking we should we get a hold of that flock of flatheads and make a present out of them when we give them to the boss." Jessie and James lowers the binoculars, wanting to hear his idea.

"And the end result?" James asked.

"Just think of it. The boss will wake up first thing in the morning, but the last thing he'll want to do is walk all the way to the bathroom to wash up. And that's when a Lotad will come in with a leaf full of water. Happily, he'll use that Lotad to wash his face, brush his teeth and wash his hair. And he would say: 'It was because of that genius Meowth and his friends that I have this convenience, so I will make them all vice-presidents of Team Rocket.'" Jessie and James both liked the idea so very much.

"It's brilliant. You are a genius, Meowth," Jessie said.

"You are on board today!" James added.

"All together now! Say it!" Meowth said.

"Promotions! Vice presidency! Big money!" Team Rocket cheered.

"All right now, there's not a moment to lose!" Jessie said. "Let's lasso those Lotad!"

"Yee haw!" Team Rocket cheered.

Back in the garden, Sora, Kairi, and their Pokémon help the sisters and the Lotad in the to the best of their abilities.

"You're better gardener than you thought you were," Kairi said.

"I didn't think I was at first. At least there aren't any weeds around here, or I'd be needing some rubbing alcohol," Sora said. "Not like that one time." Sora remembered that one incident when a Blissey tried to be as helpful as she could possibly be, but ends up making one incident after another.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll be able to laugh about it in the future," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he knew how right his girlfriend was.

"You're right, because you gotta admit, it is kinda funny when you think about it. I mean the Nurse Joy of that Pokémon Center thought I was a mummy," Sora said, laughing. Kairi joined in the laughing. Natalie looked at the couple and puffed up her cheeks in jealousy. Pikachu and Torchic were carrying a leaf big enough for the both of them to hold. They had the right amount of water to use. Pikachu, Torchic, and the Lotad made a stop.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Torchic?" Torchic also asked.

Sora and Kairi also stopped without knowing why.

"Why did you stop, Pikachu?" Kairi asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to the source. It was the Lotad that didn't fire Water Gun quite as well as the others when they first met.

"I recognize that Lotad. He's the one who couldn't keep up before," Kairi pointed out.

"You're right. I think they're getting mighty impatient. I should see if I could help move things along since they don't wanna wait," Sora said as he went up in front. "Hey there, buddy. What's wrong?" Lotad looked right at him. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Lotad," Lotad said.

"How about you lower your head like this," Sora said as he demonstrated lowing his head. "See? Just like that. You can do it. Try it. Don't rush it." Lotad kept looking at him and then he lowers his head as the water pours down. "That's it, Lotad." Lotad looked right at Sora and lowered his head again and again.

"Looks like this Lotad must like you, Sora," Rita said.

"Has he always been like this?" Sora asked.

"Fraid so. This Lotad is a bit of a unique character. But it's okay, since this Lotad can't seem to help it," Rita said.

They worked for hours and then the new pipes were put in and sprinkled all over the flowers. Sora wiped off some sweat.

"What a workout," Sora said.

"Thanks for the help today, Lotad. Now you go on back to the lake," Rita said.

"Lotad, Lotad," the Lotad said as they rturned to the lake; all but one. The one Lotad kept looking at Sora.

"Left behind again?" Sora asked. He bends down to Lotad. "The rest of your buddies have gone on home and you should too."

"Rita!" Nicole called out as she ran out with a note in her hand.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" Rita asked.

"It's Natalie! She's gone! She left this!" Nicole said, handing Rita the note.

"Looking for Sitrus Berries?" Rita asked. Sora and Kairi were worried now.

"You don't think she's out there looking for those for me, is she?" Sora asked.

"Seems like it, Sora. We should find her before something bad could happen," Kairi said.

"I'm going to look for her with you. You don't know the area like Nicole and I do," Rita said.

"And I'll stay here just in case she comes back," Nicole said.

"We'll meet you back in the flower shop," Rita said. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu went with Rita to find Natalie and bring her back safely.

"Be careful; it's going to be dark soon, so hurry back!" Nicole called out to them.

In the woods, Natalie is wearing a purple backpack.

"Just wait, Sora. I'll find those Sitrus Berries for you. You'll see. And I'll do a much better job than that girl," Natalie said in her thoughts.

As the sun has completely set, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Rita search for Natalie, and calls out for her.

"Natalie!" Sora called out.

"Where are you, Natalie?" Kairi also called out.

"Natalie!" Rita called out.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called out. Pikachu hears rustling in the bushes behind him. "Pika?!" Sora, Kairi, and Rita noticed.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said, pointing to the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" Sora asked.

"Natalie?" Rita asked.

The rustling became louder as the mysterious figure was getting closer and closer. The mysterious figure turns out to be Lotad.

"It was just Lotad," Sora said.

"He must have been following us the whole way," Kairi said. Lotad walked up to Sora and he picks him up.

"You must be worried about Natalie too. That's probably why you followed us here," Sora said.

Back to Natalie, she goes through the bushes and she spots a single Sitrus Berry growing on a tree.

"A Sitrus Berry!" Natalie beamed. She walked over to the tree and picked the berry off the tree. "Oh good! Sora is gonna be so happy!" She suddenly hears rustling in the bushes behind her ad she turns to see what was the noise was. "Huh? Hey, who's there?" The rustling became more violent as the creature in the bushes turns out to be angry Beedrill. Natalie screams loud and the group hears her.

"Natalie!" Rita exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Kairi asked.

Rita turned to her right and pointed.

"This way!" Rita said as the couple had followed her to where it came from. The Beedrill was about to attack. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Rita got to her just in time.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu rushed over to Beedrill and uses Thunderbolt and shocks Beedrill. The poison bee Pokémon flies away. "Natalie!"

"Thank goodness we got here just in time," Kairi said.

"Hi Sora! You saved me!" Natalie said.

"Natalie! Why did you run off like that?!" Rita scolded her younger sister. Natalie looked at her, feeling saddened. "Do you have any idea how worried you made us? You scared us half to death!"

"I'm sorry, RIta. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted to find a Sitrus Berry for Sora," Natalie said.

"I do appreciate it, but your sister is right. You shouldn't run off like that, becuase that Beedrill would have hurt you bad if we hadn't shown up in time," Sora said.

"And you shouldn't have tried to outshine me either," Kairi added. Natalie scowled at her.

"What is your relationship with my Sora?" Natalie asked.

"Sora is my boyfriend. That's my relationship with him," Kairi answered.

"Your infatuation with him is no excuse, young lady. We'll have a talk with Nicole when we get home," Rita said. Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What's wrong, Pikachu? What do you hear?" Sora asked. They went to the lake and they found a boat with Team Rocket aboard. "Oh no. Not those morons again!" Team Rocket laughs.

"Prepare for trouble, we're on a Lotad run!" Jessie said.

"And make it double, for a tad more fun!" James said in a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"What are you idiots got planned this time?" Sora scowled.

"Pi, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"We would love to play, but I'm afraid we are awfully busy!" Jessie said.

"Yes, yes! We have so much work to do and so little time to do it!" James added.

'So, if we're gonna catch 'em, then we better hustle!" Meowth said.

Everyone gasped whenTeam Rocket had revealed their plan to them.

"You won't get away with this!" Kairi said.

"Oh, yes we will!" Team Rocket taunted.

"We should go warn the Lotad about this!" Sora said.

"I don't think we could make it to them in time," Kairi said.

"She's right, Sora. They're too moving too fast and there are too many Lotad to reach," Rita said.

"Lotad! Lotad!" The lone Lotad said. Everyone looked at him.

"Lotad? What's up?" Sora asked.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Sora and Kairi knew Pikachu and Lotad were cooking up a plan.

"What do you have planned, guys?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Lotad got into the water, facing the shore while Pikachu got on top. Lotad fired Water Gun and launched like a torpedo right at Team Rocket's boat.

"Come on! We better follow them!" Sora said. Kairi, Rita, and Natalie all nodded.

Team Rocket were rounding up the Lotad as fast as a whip.

"All aboard for the maiden voyage!" Jessie said.

"So, what's the next phase of our plan?" James asked.

"I can't say, loose lips sink the ship," Meowth said.

Nicole came out and sees what was going on.

"Oh no! What is going on over there?" Nicole asked in shock. She looked right back to see Pikachu riding on Lotad's back. Team Rocket hears them coming fast.

"Is that Pikachu?!" James exclaimed.

"And a loose Lotad!" Meowth said.

Once the two Pokémon gets close enough, Pikachu jumps off just as Lotad dives underground and lands on the boat.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. James flinched when Pikachu glares at Team Rocket.

"Tell him to stop looking at me like that!" James said.

"Say, since we got all these Lotad, then catching Pikachu will make a much more super bonus!" Jessie said. Team Rocket tries to swipe Pikachu, but he zips and dodges Team Rocket and razzes them.

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"What did Pikachu just say, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Pikachu just said to come and get him if we can," Meowth said.

"Tell him to hold still just so as we can!" Jessie said.

"And that works, how?" Meowth asked.

As Team Rocket chases Pikachu around, Lotad pops out of the water and fires Water Gun and creates a huge hole on the front and all of the Lotad swam right out.

"SHIT! Our Lotad are escaping!" James exclaimed.

"He was toying with us!" Meowth said.

Sora, Kairi, Rita, and Natalie came back to the shore with Nicole. Sora had made sure all of the Lotad were safely out of range.

"Okay, Pikachu! Enough playing around! Thunderbolt!" Sora called out. Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt and sends Team Rocket flying in the air.

"I guess I can kiss that corner office goodbye!" Jessie scowled.

"That's not all you can kiss, Jessie," James said.

"We can kiss our asses goodbye," Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as a star twinkles in the distance.

Pikachu landed on Lotad's head as all of the other Lotad were happy that they were saved.

"And that takes care of them," Sora said.

"And good riddance," Kairi added.

Nicole turned to Natalie as she knew what was coming.

"I'm just happy you're okay, Natalie. No more berry hunting by yourself, young lady," Nicole said.

"Promise," Natalie said.

"And you're grounded for a whole week for making us worry like that," Nicole said. Natalie looked down to the ground saddened by the punishment.

On the next morning, the sisters were seeing the couple and Pikachu off.

"The road to Rustboro City is down this way. There should be a town just before that," Nicole said.

"Good luck in your Gym battle," Rita added.

"Thanks," Sora said. Natalie walked up to the couple. She looked up to Kairi.

"Sorry for trying to show you up, Kairi. Just take good care of him, okay?" Natalie asked. Kairi smiled.

"Don't worry about him? Just as long I'm around, he'll be in good hands," Kairi said. Natalie smiled and Lotad walked up to Sora. He bends down to the water weed Pokémon.

"Hey there, Lotad. Come to say goodbye to us?" Sora asked.

"I think Lotad wants to be with you, Sora," Kairi said.

"Is that it? You want to be with me?" Sora asked.

"Lotad," Lotad nodded. He looked over to the sisters.

"Is that okay with you three?" Sora asked.

"It's fine with me," Nicole said.

"It's obvious Lotad likes you, Sora," Natalie said.

"You got to take good care of him," Rita said.

"Don't worry about that. Lotad is going to be in very good hands," Sora said. He takes out a Pokéball and tosses it in the air. Lotad also jumps up and the Pokéball has bumped onto Lotad, making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he wants to keep Lotad with or send him to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Lotad in exchange for Grubbin.

Now Sora has added another new Pokémon to their team. The next town is just one more stop to make to reach Rustboro City. What adventure is waiting for them? Just wait and see.


	211. All Things Bright And Beautifly

**Episode 211: All Things Bright And Beautifly**

A few days had passed since Sora had caught himself a Lotad. Sora's new Lotad had a hard time using Water Gun and he remembered when his Golduck as a Psyduck had a much harder time using attacks like Scratch and Confusion, but it changed after evolving.

As Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were walking down the road, Sora and Kairi were holding hands. Kairi had a request she wanted to ask him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if you would carry me in your arms for a while?" Kairi asked.

"Why? Are your feet hurting?" Sora asked.

"No," Kairi said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to be carried in your arms for a while. Just sounds romantic, don't you think?" Sora smiled as he obliges her.

"Sure thing, Kairi," Sora said. He picks her up bridal style. "I'll be more than happy to carry you in my arms." Kairi smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Kiss me," Kairi said. Sora did kiss her on the lips and she kisses him back. Pikachu watches the happy couple kissing with a big grin on his face. They parted lips as they continued one with Sora carrying his girlfriend in his arms. She rests her head on his shoulder.

As they continued on, they come across Brendan, May, and Max who smiles at the sight of them.

"Well, look who is here. If it isn't Sora and Kairi," Brendan said.

"Hey you guys," Sora greeted.

"It's good to see you," Kairi added.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu also added.

"What brings you here?" Sora asked.

"Still for Rustboro City. You?" Brendan asked.

"Same," Sora said.

"Why is Sora carrying Kairi like that?" Max asked.

"I think it's just because," May said with her face flushing red. She said in her thoughts, "If only Brendan would carry me in his arms just like Sora is carrying her."

Sora places Kairi down on her feet and they walked along the road, catching up with each other and comparing notes. As they entered the town, they saw some trainers doing some training, but it didn't look like to be for a battle.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"You mean you don't know about Pokémon Contests?" Brendan asked.

"Pokémon Contest?" Sora asked.

"The thing is, here in the Hoenn region, there are contests held here and they showcase performances by Pokémon using their attacks. The trainers partcipating in them are known as Pokémon Coordinators," Brendan explained.

"Wow. That sounds awesome," Kairi said.

Just then, a butterfly-like Pokémon flies down and lands on May's face, freaking them out. The Pokémon is black-colored. It has the black slanted point extended on its head and a grayish face with a black proboscis. It has large, dark blue eyes, its face is light grayish in color. Its body also has grayish, stubby, fingerless limbs with a white, egg-shaped underside/abdomen. Its wings are very large and colorful with yellow, blue and red spots. The lower part of the wings have pointed horns and long extensions. May falls on her rump as Brendan went up to her in concern.

"May! Are you okay?!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Get off my face!" May freaked out as the butterfly-like Pokémon flew off and hovered above May. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scans it.

 **Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Silcoon**

 **Type: Bug/Flying**

 **Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen.**

"Beautifly, huh?" Sora asked, putting his Pokédex away. Beautifly lands on top of May's head; much to her dismay. She tries to shake Beautifly off.

"Get off of my head!" May yelled.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Kairi said.

"I am so sorry!" A young woman's voice called out. The young woman has mahogany hair and blue eyes and shes wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a long dark pink skirt. She is accompanied by a young man wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and light gray knee-length shorts.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked.

"We're fine thanks," Sora said. "Just can't say the same for her."

"Beautifly, get off of her this minute," the young woman scolded. Beautifly flew off and back to her trainer. "I am so sorry if my Beautifly startled you."

"It's really no big deal," Kairi said.

"No harm, no fooul," Brendan said. Max walks up to the young woman.

"I've been wondering. Have you been training your Beautifly for that Pokémon Contest?" Max asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was. But unfortunately, some of the attacks went a little bit wrong," the young woman explained.

"That's probably my fault. Venomoth's Whirlwind was a tad too strong for Beautifly to handle," the young man said. "It was a hopless failure."

"My name is Janet, by the way," the young woman introduced herself.

"And I'm Chaz. How's it going?" Chaz introduced himself.

"My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hi there," Kairi greeted.

"My name is May, and this kid here is my brother Max," May introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Max said.

"And my name is Brendan," Brendan finished.

"Anyway, contest battling is pretty different from a normal battle, right?" Sora asked.

"That's one way of putting it, Sora. But there's more to it than just battling," Chaz said.

"It's about the beauty of the attacks," Janet said.

"And don't the winners of the conrests get a cute little ribbon or something?" May asked.

"That's exactly right and they all look just like this," Janet said, taking out a small box and showing them two ribbons; one being two shades of green and the other being lavender and light purple. Both are topped with a crown, but the green one is circle shaped and the other one is heart shaped.

"Wow! You already won two?" May asked.

"You should check out the ribbon I just won," Chaz said, showing his ribbons. Kairi became intrigued by the idea of partcipating in the contest.

"Say, can anyone enter it?" Kairi asked.

"Sure can. You don't think it's too late to enter, is it?" Janet asked.

"Nah, there should be a couiple of spots opened," Chaz said.

"I think I should give it a shot," Kairi said. "It sounds like fun."

"You sure about that, Kairi? Chaz did say that it's not like a regular battle," Sora pointed out.

"I'm sure, Sora. I know I can be a shoe-in, Kairi said. Sora smiled as he places her hand on her shoulder.

"If you're on board, then, you'll have my support," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she got all giddy.

"Thank you, Sora! This is why I love you," Kairi said as she and Sora kissed each other with passion, making Max blush and cover his eyes. May and Brendan blushed just as much, but they couldn't take their eyes off. Janet and Chaz smiled as they witnessed something so sweet. Sora and Kairi parted lips as they headed off to the Pokémon Contest hall to register.

Just then, Team Rocket has shown up as Jessie has presented the clerk with a pass to enter the Pokémon Contest.

"I would like to enter this Pokémon Contest, now," Jessie said. The clerk looked over the card.

"I'm sorry, but this pass has expired, so you don't qualify for contest entries," the clerk said. Jessie became enraged and went to her face.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?!" Jessie hissed.

"Your card is expired," the clerk said.

"Oh," Jessie sadly said.

"Does she even know who you are?" James asked.

"I guess I'll try to be more charming," Jessie said.

"But there is a chance I can renew your Contest Pass for you," the clerk said. Jessie's face lit up.

"Oh, that would be divine!" Jessie beamed.

A few minutes later, Sora, Kairi, Brendan, May, Max, Janet, and Chaz all came to the counter.

"Excuse us. Is there an opening left to enter this contest?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, there is just one entry left. So, which one of you is going to be entering?" The clerk asked. Kairi and May both looked at each other and wondered if they should do what Sora and Brendan did.

"Should we toss a coin, May?" Kairi asked.

"It's the only way to settle it peacefully," May said. Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"Sora, do you still have that coin?" Kairi asked. Sora takes the coin out of his pocket.

"Sure do. Which one is going to go on? Kairi or May? So, which do you both want?" Sora asked.

"I'll take heads," May said.

"Then, I'll settle with tails," Kairi said.

"Okay. Here we go," Sora flips the coin and it lands in his hands. He shows the girls that the coin reads tails. May was pretty down.

"Shoot. Tails, I lose," May groaned. Kairi turned to the clerk.

"It's going to be me," Kairi said.

"Alright. Do you have a Contest Pass? If not, I can issue one for you, miss," the clerk said.

"That's good, because I was about to suggest it, anyway," Kairi said. The clerk did some typing on the computer.

"Now, name please," the clerk said.

"It's Kairi," Kairi said.

"Kairi. Okay," the clerk said as she typed in Kairi's name. "Is this your first time partcipating in one of our contests?"

"Yes," Kairi answered.

"And what city or town did you come from?" The clerk asked.

"I come from Pallet Town," Kairi said.

"Pallet Town? I take it you came from the Kanto region. Just give me a few more moments," the clerk said, typing on her computer. Her Contest Pass has been printed. "There. Congratulations, Kairi. You are now registered to participate in our contest." She hands Kairi her Contest Pass. "And I can print out passes for the rest of you."

"That'll be great," Sora said. The clerk did some typing on the computer and printed out a pass for each of Sora, Brendan, May, and Max.

"Here you are. You are now permitted to watch the contest. Be sure to keep them close," the clerk said.

"We will," Sora, Brenden, May, and Max said all at once. Once outside, Sora places his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Congrats, Kairi. You're in," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said.

"I don't know what was going on, becuase I lost a coin toss and you win one," Sora said.

"I don't know. You would have had my support one way or the other," Kairi said, making Sora smile. May pouted for a while since she didn't get to get in.

"So, she managed to get in. Good for her," May said under her breath. Beautifly lands on her head. "Hey, sister! Find somewhere to sit on!" Brenden walked up to her.

"May? You okay?" Brendan asked.

"Just fine, thank you," May said in a sour tone.

"May, you're pouting," Brendan said.

"I'm not pouting," May denied.

"Yes you are. You always pouted when you didn't get what you wanted. Remember that one time when we were little when you wanted that last cookie?" Brendan asked. May turned to him with her expression comepletly changed.

"I remember when we both fought over it. But you broke it in half and you gave me the bigger half," May said.

"Well, I just like to see you smile. It suited you a whole lot more. Also, you'll have your part in a contest the next time," Brendan said. May smiled as she blushed. She shifted her eyes to her feet and back to her crush.

"Thanks Brendan. You're such a good friend," May said.

"Anytime, May," Brenden said, making his crush feel better. Brendan just liked to see May smile so much. Max looks at the pair with a teasing expression.

"Ohh, May has a crush on Brendan," Max said to himself as he chuckled. "May and Brendan, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Janet and Chaz walked up to Sora and Kairi to congratulate Kairi for entering.

"Congratualtions on entering the contest, Kairi. I just hope you realize that it won't be a walk in the park," Janet said.

"I don't doubt it. I came out on top at the Poké Maiden Tournament when we were in the Johto region. I'm going have to do my best," Kairi said.

"That's the spirit, Kairi. Never let doubt slow you down," Chaz said, feeding his Venomoth some small multi-colored blocks.

"What's that you're feeding your Venomoth?" Sora asked.

"Just feeding some PokéBlocks," Chaz said. "The colors depends on what kinds of berries you mixed in to make it. I made sure to add it to Venomoth's main diet along with some Pokémon food." He hands Sora some. "Here. Just feed it to your Pikachu and you'll see." Sora holds it in front of Pikachu.

"Here Pikachu. Try it," Sora said, offering the PokéBlocks to Pikachu. Pikachu tasted the blocks for the first time and he liked it right away. "Wow, you're right. Pikachu does like it."

"See? I told you," Chaz said.

"Kairi will definitely make it her mission to add these to our Pokémon's diet," Sora said.

"I can trust she's a natural when it comes to nutrition," Chaz guessed.

"She does. Not just for the Pokémon, but on me too. She's always making sure I eat everything on my plate; and I do mean everything!" Sora explained. He and Chaz both laughed.

"So, since you're not entering the contest, you must be heading to Rustboro City for a Gym battle?" Chaz asked.

"Yeah," Sora confirmed.

"Thought I should tell you that the Gym Leader there uses Rock Type Pokémon. Have you come up with a strategy to battle?" Chaz asked. Sora grinned as he remembered the first Gym he ever went to specialized with Rock Types. He had to consider the Gym Leader's Pokémon were partly Ground Types as well since it's a common combination. So, he has Treecko, Mudkip, and Lotad since Grass and Water Types are effective against Rock and Ground Types. He also thought of using Mudbray for the battle since Ground Types have an edge over Rock Types, but Mudbray seemed too little to do so.

"I was thinking of going with my Treecko, Mudkip, or maybe my Lotad," Sora answered.

"Aw, so you have Water and Grass Type Pokémon. That's a good idea," Chaz said.

"My first ever Gym battle uses Rock Type Pokémon too, so I had to teach my Pikachu how to use Iron Tail; and my Pidgeotto to learn Steel Wing," Sora explained.

"I take it that you learned from your past experiences," Chaz said.

"I did. Ever since then, I trained hard to be the Pokémon trainer I am now; that and with Kairi's help. She's been with me since the beginning," Sora said. Kairi walked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora. You think I could use your Pokédex for a moment?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. Why?" Sora asked.

"I thought about who to use for the contest and I figured I would go with Ribombee," Kairi said.

"Ribombee?" Sora asked. She nods. He knew his girlfriend had made up her mind on who to use. "Sure, Kairi." He hands his girlfriend his Pokédex and she has her Ribombee sent over to her.

"There," Kairi said. She hands her boyfriend his Pokédex back to him and she hurls the Pokéball containing Ribombee in the air and the bee fly Pokémon flutters upon entry. Brendan and May were amazed to seeing Ribombee for the first time. Max was ecstatic by the sight of the new Pokémon.

"Wow! A Ribombee! So cool!" Max said with glee. "I never seen one before in my life!"

"Well, you are so lucky to see one up close," Sora said.

"This is so cool!" Max said with so much excitement.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie is reading a box on Pokémon attacks.James and Meowth were caught off guard when they saw her reading it. Jessie has her Seviper out of its Pokéball.

"Um, Jessie, what are you reading?" James asked.

"Just a book on Pokémon attacks," Jessie said.

"Since when do you care about that sort of stuff?" Meowth asked.

"Since I found out I can be a star just by winning one of these contests," Jessie said. James and Meowth liked that idea so much their faces lit up. "After I win, I'll have my very own Jessie fan club; and we use that fan club to recruit our Hoenn branch to Team Rocket. We can put Team Aqua and Team Magma out of business!"

"Yeah!" James and Meowth both said with glee.

"And now forward and upward!" Jessie said.

"And up, up, and away!" James added.

"From here to eternity!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket rocks!" Team Rocket cheered.

It was now time for the Pokémon Contest to begin. Kairi along with Janet and Chaz as well as the rest of the coordinators. Announcing the contest is a young woman eith orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a dress that is a dark pink top and a lighter pink skirt. She also wore red pumps. She has a small mole on the left side of her face. She held a microphone to give the play-by-play.

 **"Welcome one and all! It is time for our annual Pokémon Contest to begin! To those who I am, my name is Vivian Meridian; the master of ceremonies of the Hoenn Pokémon Contests!"** Vivian announced. The crowd cheered hard. **"And now, may I present our panel of judges!"** Vivian introduces the judges which consist of a middle-aged man with graying black hair, wearing a red suit, a short young man who is squinting his eyes and is wearing a shirt with a Pokéball logo, and a small and very slender young girl with short spiky black hair, bare feet, tan skin and blue eyes with two big red Hawaiian style cornflowers that cover the sides of her head. She wore a blue two-piece dress with a strapless bra, white Hawaiian cornflowers and a Pokémon logo on it. She also wore a red ankle bracelet on her left leg. **"Beginning on my left is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta!"** He smiled.

"Welcome everyone!" Mr. Contesta greeted.

 **"Going to the right is the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"** Vivian announced.

"I'm looking forward to a remarkable contest," Mr. Sukizo said.

 **"And not and certainly not least, our special guest judge for this contest is one of the members of the Hoenn region's Elite Four, the master of training Ghost Type Pokémon, Phoebe!"** Vivian announced. The crowd cheered for Phoebe.

"Thank you very much, everyone! I'm just happy to be here!" Phoebe announced.

 **"To all the newcomers to our contest, all trainers are allowed to use just one Pokémon! The coordinator and the Pokémon in use will be judged just by their performance! And whom ever shall make it to the semi-finals shall battle each other to move on to the final round and win this ribbon!"** Vivian announced, holding up the ribbon, which is pink. **"Any coordinator who acquires all five ribbons from the various contests they enter in shall have the title of top coordinator! And they shall have the right to participate in the Hoenn region's Grand Festival!"** The crowd roars with excitement.

The contest went on as Sora, Brendan, May, and Max watched the Pokémon give it their all, some with good points and some with bad points.

"Kairi should be next," Brendan said.

"You think she's nervous, Sora?" May asked.

"She was nervous when she competed in the Poké Maiden tournament and she still won it. She's going to do just fine," Sora said.

 **"And now, it is time for contestant number sixteen! For the first time ever, it gives me to introduce you to Kairi!"** Vivian announced. Kairi has entered the stage and she waved to the crowd. She takes out her Pokéball and throws it into the air.

"It's your moment to shine, Ribombee!" Kairi called out as the Pokéball opens and Ribombee twirls around upon entry. Everyone was captivated by how graceful Ribombee's entrance was; even the judges were astounded. "Ribombee! Begin with Pollen Puff!" Ribombee forms yellow balls of pollen and throws them up into the air. "Now use Silver Wind!" Ribombee sends out Silver Wind and it carries the balls of pollen, breaking them down, creating a golden yellow streak to go with the silver gust. "Now top it off with Bug Buzz!" Ribombee flaps her wings rapidly and the combination of Silver Wind and Pollen Puff vaporated in a very beautiful manner. Mr. Contesta gives Kairi a 9.01; Mr. Suziko gives her a 9.0; Phoebe gives her a perfect 10, bring her total to 28.01.

 **"Wow! What a dazzling combo of Pollen Puff and Silver Wind! And added a Bug Buzz finish! Now let's hear what the judges have to say!"** Vivian announced.

"A wonderful performance on Kairi's part!" Mr. Contesta said.

"It was simply remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"With Pollen Puff and Silver Wind both used like that, it had a silver and gold feeling to it! And that Bug Buzz to top it off was something I was not expecting!" Phoebe said.

"That's my girl!" Sora said with pride. "I knew she could do it!"

"Whoa, she's even better than I thought she was going to be," Brendan said. May was amazed by what she had witnessed.

"She was wonderful," May said in her thoughts. Kairi takes a bow along with Ribombee as the crowd has cheered. Outside, there were some of the local boys who were watching the event from outside.

"Wow! Did you see that?" One of the boys asked.

"I sure did. That was an amazing performance," another boy said.

"Just who is she?" A third boy said.

"I don't know, but I have to admit, she is very pretty," a fourth boy said.

"Yeah," the first three agreed.

Kairi had called her Ribombee back to her Pokéball and exited the stage. Janet and Chaz were impressed by Kairi's performance.

"That was amazing, Kairi. You did better than i thought you would," Janet said.

"Thanks Janet. I was kinda nervous at first, but then I remembered how Sora supported me during the Poké Maiden Tournament," Kairi said.

"What was your secret?" Janet asked.

"I just did what he would do; I did my thing," Kairi said.

Back to the contest in progress, Janet was up next. She has two assistants with her.

 **"The stage is set and let's give a hand to contestant number seventeen; Janet!"** Vivian announced. Janet takes out her Pokéball.

"It's time. Go Beautifly!" Janet shouted as Beaatifly has entered the stage just as graceful. "Go, Beautifly! Use Flash!" Beautifly's wings started to glow brightly and sparkles descends from the wings. The assiatants tosses some plates. Beautifly sends out String Shot and shatters each and every plate. That has earned her a perfect 10 from each judge, making it up to a toal of 30.

 **"Beautifly makes good use of String Shot! How does Janet plan to finish this off?"** Vivan asked.

"Now use Hidden Power!" Janet ordered. Beautifly forms a ring of energy and swirls around the butterfly Pokémon and sends it all out to the shattered pieces of plates, making sparkles rain down.

 **"Now let's hear what our judges have to say, shall we?"** Vivian suggested.

"Very beautiful," Mr. Contesta said.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"A performance like that deserves a perfect ten!" Phoebe concluded.

Sora went backstage and he went up to his girlfriend.

"That was a great job, Kairi. I knew you could do it," Sora praised his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Sora. I was happy to know you were there, watching. I dedicated it to you," Kairi said, making Sora blush.

"You're very sweet," Sora said, kissing her on the cheek. She giggles at the gestures as Janet and Chaz smile at the scene.

 **"And now for the last contestant for the primary judging! Here is entry number thirty; Mademoiselle Jessica!"** Vivian announced. Sora and Kairi were watching from the back and they went wide-eyed when they saw Team Rocket's choice of disguises. Meowth was the biggest giveaway of all. Jessie wore a black shirt with a long red skirt. She wore red glasses and black pumps. **"Let's see if Jessica can finish thngs up with a bang!"** Sora facepalmed.

"Aw man, this is sad," Sora said.

"Good luck, Jessie," James whispered.

"Show 'em eho the star is," Meowth also whispered.

"Don't worry. Leave it all to me," Jessie said, taking out her Pokéball and throwing it. "Go! Seviper!" The Pokéball opens up and Seviper enters the stage. "Do this right, Seviper! Use Sacred Fire now!" Seviper looked at Jessie, confused by why Jessie would want him to use that attack. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't she know Seviper can't use Sacred Fire? What's next, Luster Purge?" Sora asked.

"This is a huge problem," James said.

"Seviper doesn't know how to use that attack," Meowth said. Jessie tries to get Seviper to use of other attacks, but Seviper can't use a single one of them. Sora and Kairi both sighed.

"Man, this is embarrassing to watch," Sora said.

"You're telling me, Sora. Jessie should have known about what attacks her own Pokémon can and can't use," Kairi concurred.

The crowd weren't liking this since she was just standing there, wasting the time of the audience and the judges.

"Jessie, why don't you try a move Seviper already knows?" Meowth suggested.

"Fine! Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. Seviper swings his bladed tail at Jessie, making her go flying. "Thanks for the tip, Meowth!" She goes the ceiling. James, Meowth, and Seviper goes running after Jessie and all the judges all gave her a zero and not even bothered to give them their own opinions about her terrible performance. Brendan, May, and Max were stunned by how terrible it was.

"How can anyone be that bad?" May asked.

"No joke," Max said

"It wasn't bad; it was just plain sad," Brendan said.

 **"I apologize to all of you for having to witness that atrocious spectacle. Now let's get back to the spirit without further delay! I now present our four finalists!"** Vivian announced. Kairi, Janet, and Chaz all made it with one more coordinator. Kairi is pinned up against Chaz.

"Kairi! You made it!" Sora said.

"I can't believe it either!" Kairi said.

"Just hope you brought your A-game since the Poké Maiden Tournament," Chaz said.

"Be careful what you'ce asked for, because you'll end up regretting it," Kairi said.

Kairi and Chaz are the first to have their battle first. Both Kairi and Chaz had entered the battlefield.

 **"It is time for the first battle of the semi-finals to begin! It is Chaz against our new girl Kairi! Both have gave a dazzling performance and only one of them is going to move on! Let's see which one is it going to be!"** Vivian announced. **"Both trainers will have five minutes to take as much points as possible. Good luck, Chaz and Kairi!"**

"Go! Venomoth!" Chaz shouted as he threw his Pokéball and out his Venomoth comes.

"Go! Ribombee!" Kairi shouted as her Ribombee has taken the stage.

"Venomoth! Stun Spore!" Chaz ordered.

"Ribombee! Fairy Wind!" Kairi ordered. Ribombee flaps her winds to cancel out Stun Spore. Both lose points, but Chaz has lost a little more than Kairi did.

"Both of Kairi and Chaz lost points?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. But Chaz lost more points than Kairi did, so it doesn't mean by having one to take the other down, it just by taking as much points as you can before time runs out," Brendan explained.

"Venomoth clearly has the advantage since it's a Poison Type against a Fairy Type," Max said.

"I know that. And so does she. But it's not going to stop her. She was put in impossible odds just like I was; but she came out on top in the end," Sora said. "So, there's more to a battle than Type strengths and weaknesses." Max looks at him and he had taken in what Sora had said to heart.

The battle's battle was now down to three minutes and both had lost some points as Kairi and Chaz were going neck to neck.

"Venomoth! Psybeam!" Chaz ordered.

"Dodge, Ribombee, and use Bug Buzz!" Kairi ordered. Venomoth fire Psybeam as Ribombee avoids Venomoth's attack and flaps her wings to create a soundwave, catching Venomoth in the blast. "Now use Pollen Puff!" Ribombee forms purple balls of pollen and sends the right at Venomoth and deals loads of damage, causing Chaz to lose some major points.

"She's amazing," May said, astounded.

The battle continued on right to the one minute mark. Chaz had to think fast.

"This girl is better than I thought. It's no wonder she won the Poké Maiden Tournament," Chaz said, impressed by her strength. "Venomoth! Psybeam again!"

"Ribombee! Dodge and use Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Ribombee dodges the attack and sends out Silver Wind and lands a wind blowing hit. The battle's time limit has come to an end.

 **"Time's up! The judges has determined that Kairi has won the five minute battle!"** Vivian announced. Sora was even more proud of her. Chaz walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Congratulations on the win, Kairi. You're really something," Chaz said.

"Thank you, Chaz. You gave it everything you had too," Kairi said.

Back outside, Jessie and Seviper had embraced her Pokémon.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Seviper! Your Poison Tail was so very beautiful," Jessie said, hugging Seviper.

"Um, Jessie, don't you think it's about time we get back to work?" James asked.

"Yeah. The boss isn't going to be too happy that we haven't found any clues on Team Magma or Team Aqua since we got here," Meowth said.

"We will, as soon as we steal the winning Pokémon in that contest!" Jessie vowed her revenge.

"I was afraid she was gonna say it," Meowth said. Just then, a beeping is heard and James turns it on to see Napolean on the laptop screen.

"Napolean!" James exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm calling if you found any clues on Team Magma or Team Aqua yet," Napolean said.

"Um, we were just about to get right on it, Napolean; and then you called," Jessie said.

"Then, stop horsing around and get to work! The boss is thinking you're treating this like it was a tea party!" Napolean said.

"Right, on it!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said, getting right on it.

"This never happened in the anime," Jessie said.

"At least we won't get a humiliating defeat in this chapter," James said.

"Not now, anyway," Meowth said.

Janet has won over her opponent and it was now down to Kairi and Janet. Both had taken their places for their battle.

 **"The time has come to the final battle of our Pokémon Contest! It comes down to both Kairi and Janet, who both showed their skills during the preliminary rounds!"** Vivian announced.

"This is it. Ribombee vs Beautifly," May said.

"Janet has already shown us her skills in her last battle, so let's see how Kairi can measure up," Brendan said. Sora stayed quiet, having faith in his girlfriend to win it.

"Come on, Kairi. I know you can do it," Sora said in his thoughts. The battle starts when the clock starts running.

"Go! Ribombee!" Kairi shouted as she threw her Pokéball. Ribombee takes the stage as she has before with Venomoth.

"Go! Beautifly!" Janet called out as her Beautifly has taken the stage. "Beautifly, use Gust!"

"Ribombee! Use Fairy Wind!" Kairi ordered. Both Beautifly and Ribombee blew their wind attacks and collides. Both Janet and Kairi had lost some points, but Janet has lost more than Kairi did.

"Beautifly! Use String Shot to stop Ribombee in its tracks!" Janet ordered. Beautifly fires String Shot to tie up Ribombee.

"Ribombee! Use Bug Buzz!" Kairi ordered. Ribombee flaps her wings, creating a powerful sound wave and sends String Shot back at her.

 **"Talking about a stunning comeback! Kairi and Janet are giving it everything they've got! Can Janet going to turn this around, or is Kairi going to have the upper hand?"** Vivian questioned.

"That wasn't bad, Kairi. Don't think you're going to find it easy like you did with Chaz!" Janet said. The battle raged on as both Janet and Kairi were going neck to neck. Janet was making a comeback onto Kairi, but she wasn't gonna throw in the towel yet.

"Ribombee! Pollen Puff, all around!" Kairi ordered. Ribombee has placed many purple balls of pollen as she could make and sends them all the battlefield. The judges were amazed by her battling styles, even Phoebe.

 **"I have never seen Pollen Puff used as a minefield before! What is this girl up to?"** Vivian asked.

"Is she trying to psyche me out with this trick? I don't think so! Beautifly! Use Gust to blow it all away!" Janet ordered.

"Ribombee! Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Ribombe flapped her wings as and sent out Silver Wind and it came out even more powerful than Beautifly's Gust. Beautifly became overwhelmed by Pollen Puff, and fell to the ground. Janet has lost loads of points and the battle was now down to one minute.

"Way to go, Kairi." Sora said.

"She's so awesome," May said.

"Beautifly! Use Hidden Power!" Janet ordered. Beautifly fires Hidden Power and it hones in on Ribombee. Ribombee was about to dodge, but Hidden Power lands a hit. She thought it was gonna do more damage, but Ribombee was still in it.

"Now it's time for a move from Sora's playbook. Rimbombee! Use Silver Wind and followed by Fairy Wind!" Ribombee does a combo of Silver Wind and Fairy Wind, creating a tornado of of pink and silver, catching Beautifly in it, causing Janet to lose some points and just when the clock has run out.

 **"And the time is up! Let's have a look at the scoreboard!"** Vivian announced. It turns out Kairi still has more points than Janet does. **"The winner of our Pokémon Contest is Kairi and her Ribombee!"** The crowd cheered on as Kairi has won her first ever Pokémon Contest. Sora applauded even harder for his girlfriend.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora praised her.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

Janet walked up to Kairi to congratulate her.

"That was very good, Kairi. That Silver Wind and Fairy Wind combo took me by surprise," Janet said.

"Thanks Janet. Just a little something I picked up. I gotta admit, you would have had me if I hadn't come up with it," Kairi admitted.

 **"Now, it's time for Mr. Contesta to present our winner the first place ribbon!"** Vivian announced as Mr. Contesta has presented Kairi her very first ribbon.

"Congratulations, Kairi. Your grace and skills is astounding and extraordinary. You should be proud, young lady," Mr. Contesta said. Kairi has accepted her ribbon.

"Thank you," Kairi said.

"I knew you could do it, Kairi," Sora said, praising her. Kairi smiled to know her boyfriend has faith in her.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said.

With the Contest over and done with, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu said their goodbyes to Janet, Chaz, Brendan, May, and Max, and continued on towards Rustboro City.

"We'll meet you guys there," Brendan said.

"You too," Sora said.

"Just glad to see you have won your very first ribbon, Kairi. Are you sure you weren't a coordinator before? It's only because you were a natural," May said. Kairi giggled.

"I'm sure. I guess, this coordinator stuff really works for me, so that's what I'm gonna do from here on out," Kairi said. Sora grinned as he wrapped his arm around Kairi.

"And just know you'll have me by your side, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi smiled as Sora has kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm hoping to win my own ribbon one of these days," May said. Max looked right at her.

"Um, May, maybe you should win your Gym battle, first," Max reminded his sister.

"Oh, right," May said. Kairi knew May still hasn't told Max about her idea about the future, but she had faith in her.

"We'll be off," Sora said.

"Meet you there," Kairi said.

The couple and Pikachu has took off for Rustboro City for Sora to have his first Gym battle in Hoenn. Kairi has asked Sora for his Pokédex just so she could send Ribombee back home. As they continued on, the couple came across a wild Wurmple.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, a Wurmple. She's such a little cutie," Kairi said.

"I'll take it that you want one since that's where Beautifly comes from, right?" Sora asked. Kairi gave a cheeky grin.

"You know me so well, Sora," Kairi said.

"Go for it," Sora said. Kairi has taken out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Go for it, Minun!" Kairi shouted as Minun was let out to battle Wurmple. "Minun! Discharge!" Minun gives Wurmple a shock, but comes back with Tackle. Minun fell backwards on the ground, but got back up. "Now use Quick Attack!" Minun dashes into Wurmple and fell to the ground. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and she flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. "Yay! I got my own Wurmple!"

"Congrats Kairi. But you know there's no guarentee you might get a Beautifly. Your Wurmple might end up evolving into a Cascoon instead," Sora reminded his girlfriend.

"I know. But I'm going to love her either way," Kairi said. Sora grinned, feeling happy for Kairi. They continued on their way to Rustboro City with not only a ribbon, but a new Pokémon under her belt as well.

Over to Team Rocket, they're in the woods to get back on track. Jessie thought of something.

"Hm," Jessie said to herself.

"What are you thinking about, Jessie?" James asked.

"Jessie's thinking? That's a shock," Meowth said under his breath.

"I was thinking about something. That girl from the contest has a Beautifly, doesn't she?" jessie asked.

"Yeah?" James responded.

"What about it?" Meowth asked.

"I was thinking that I have decided that I should have my own Beautifly! I mean, it's only appropriate that a Pokémon such as that is to be with one that is just as beautiful as I am. And a star such as me should have a Pokémon to match her beauty!" Jessie procalimed.

"Well, you might just be in luck, because these woods are crawling with Wurmple," Meowth said.

"He's right, Jess. Wurmple do evolve into Beautifly after becoming Silcoon," James said, and he sees something in the tree above them. "And speak of the devil, there's one!" Jessie and Meowth looked up to see a wild Wurmple eating some leaves. Jessie takes out a Pokéball and throws it. The Pokéball strikes the wild Wurmple and flows inside it. Stars swirls around it to confirm the catch.

"Yay! Now I have my own Wurmple! Come to Jessie!' Jessie said, climbing up the tree and grabbing her Pokéball.

Back to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, Sora decided to train a bit since he now knew what he was up against. He couldn't use Lotad since Water Gun needed to be worked on, so he had Treecko and Mudkip.

"Okay, Treecko! Bullet Seed! And Mudkip! You use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Treecko and Mudkip fired their attacks, getting some training done as Kairi was watching her boyfriend train hard. "That's the way, guys!" Treecko fires Bullet Seed, only to cause a wild Wurmple to fall out of a nearby tree. "Another Wurmple?" The Wurmple attacks Treecko and Mudkip with Tackle. "Hey!"

"He must be angry. That Wurmple must think you're an invader," Kairi said.

"That Wurmple is about to be taught a lesson!" Sora said, taking out Torchic's Pokéball. Go for it, Torchic!" The Pokéball opens and Torchic scratches the ground upon entry. "Torchic! Use Ember!" Torchic fires Ember, causing some heavy damage onto Wurmple, due to his weakness to fire. "Now use Scratch!" Torchic scratches Wurmple with his talons. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it at the worm Pokémon, causing him to flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around until stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing, asking him if he want to keep his new Wurmple with him. He chose to send Lotad to keep Wurmple with him. "I guess I'll work with Lotad later. Looks like we now have a matching Pokémon." Kairi smilled.

"Now we both have such a cute little Wurmple," Kairi said, giving Sora a kiss on the lips. He kisses her right back.

"Now that Rustboro City is pretty close. How will Sora be able to manage with the Gym Leader of the Rustboro Gym, despite having Treecko and Mudkip? Just wait and you shall see next time.

 **Just before I end this chapter, I just want to give a pretty big shout out to parzivaldetermined764 for the idea. There are loads of Pokémon I was going to have Sora catch anyway. Also, which other Pokémon do you think Kairi should catch later on? Just let me know in the reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow.**


	212. Gonna Rule The School!

**Episode 212: Gonna Rule The School!**

A few hours came and went after Sora and Kairi had each caught themselves a Wurmple; but there was a slight difference between the two. For example: Kairi's Wurmple is a bottomless pit as Sora's Wurmple is much more controlling of his appetite. Kairi's Wurmple pretty much ate every bit of food Kairi had prepared for her and the other Pokémon.

"So much for a nice enjoyable meal," Sora groaned.

"Don't pout, Sora. My Wurmple just has a healthy appetite. It just makes her just as cute," Kairi said. Kairi picked up her Wurmple and cuddles.

"I remember you used to do that to Togepi before evolving," Sora said. Kairi giggled. He looked over to his Wurmple and he picked him up. "You remind a lot of Caterpie before evolving." Sora's Wurmple fires String Shot in his face. "Only difference is, he didn't do that." He tore off the silk and looked at his Wurmple. "You're lucky you're a cute little guy or else you wouldn't be able to get away with this." Sora has set his Wurmple back down. "But at least you're not much of an eater, becuase Kairi's Wurmple makes a Mucnhlax looks like it's on a diet.

Kairi has set up another meal and made sure Wurmple was inside of her Pokéball, just so nothing like that would happen; also it gave the other Pokémon a chance to eat up. After the meal was finished, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had finally arrived in Rustboro City, the home of the local Pokémon Gym.

"Rustboro City, we've made it," Sora said.

"It took a while to get here, but it was worth the trip," Kairi said.

"We should head down to the Pokémon Center to rest up our Pokémon before we get to the Gym," Sora suggested.

"That's a good idea, since they could use some rest," Kairi said. The couple made their way to the local Pokémon Center to rest their Pokémon since they said they were going to meet Brendan, May, and Max there. As they arrived at the Pokémon Center, they came across a very familiar face. It was Lillie and she wore a white and gold dress, not like the one she wore on their journey.

"Lillie?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed with joy. Lillie turned to see Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu and her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Sora! Kairi! I don't believe it! It's really you!" Lillie said, running up to the couple and hugged them both very tight. "Sora! Kairi!" Lillie cried so much with happiness.

"Lillie, we're happy to see you too," Sora said. She looked over to Pikachu.

"Hello Pikachu. It's so good to see you again. Have you been doing a good job keeping an eye on these two?" Lillie asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"How are Illima and the others?" Kairi asked.

"Are their Gyms good and ready?" Sora asked.

"Not yet, but they're working on it. In fact, they wanted me to give you these," Lillie said, handing the couple some letters. They were from the rest of the Alolan nine. "I figured you would be heading down this way for a Gym battle since they heard from Professor Oak that you'll be on a brand new journey." Sora and Kair had checked in their Pokémon to be treated and sat down at a bench to catch up.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Sora asked.

"I was asked to be part of a teaching's session in the local trainer's school, so I couldn't say no, and I didn't want to pass a chance that you'll be here. The Wayfinders worked better than I thought," Lillie said, holding out hers. Sora and Kairi held out theirs and laughed. "What have you been up to?" Sora and Kairi had shared their story about their experiences since coming to the Hoenn region, beginning with them meeting Brendan and May, the Pokémon they caught so far and Kairi just winning a ribbon after taking part of a Pokémon Contest and becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. "Wow. I'm not surprised by your progress. Illima and the others won't be surprised either."

"What about you, Lillie? What have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Kairi asked.

"After we got back home in Alola, the others immediately got to work on their Gyms, but as for me, I stayed home for the most part just like I did before meeting Riku and the others. But, it got pretty boring pretty fast. It had to be because I was on the road so long, I wasn't used to sitting still. So, a colleague of Professor Kukui's came to the island and opened a research facility and I was asked to be one of the research fellows along with a few other young trainers, who each recieved a Rowlet, a Litten, and a Popplio as their first Pokémon. Elio, Selene, and Thomas, their names were. When I told them about our adventures, they were amazed by our experiences and they wanted to meet you. So, I was sent here along with Elio and Selene to be a part of the teaching sessions. In fact, they should be here shortly.

And luck would have it, there were two kids coming in the center's lobby; both being a boy and a girl. The boy is wearing a black baseball cap with a white Poké Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. He has neck length black hair and pale skin, with slate grey eyes and a smile on his face. He has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and teal water shoes, wearing no socks underneath.

The girl is wearing a red flower-like toque on top of her head. Her clothes consist of a loose light cream colored t-shirt with light pink and gold flower patterns spread across it. The shirt is tied at the bottom and she wore a white tank top underneath it. She is also wearing small teal shorts and red and black Litten-themed shoes with large yellow laces.They froze when they saw Lillie with who they think they are.

"Hey, aren't they the ones Lillie was telling us about?" The girl asked.

"It's gotta be. We should go greet them," the boy said. The boy and girl went up to the trio. Lillie smiled as she saw them.

"Perfect timing. Sora, Kairi, I want to introduce you to Elio and Selene. Elio, Selene, this is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi," Lillie introduced.

"Good to meet you, Elio," Sora greeted.

"You too, Sora," Elio said, shaking Sora's hand.

"We've heard so much about you two," Selene said. She looked over to Pikachu and petted him. "Oh, your Pikachu is so very cute!"

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You would say that, and pretty much everybody else," Sora said. "Lillie was telling us about you two."

"I gotta say, it's pretty awesome to bump into you," Elio said.

"Anyway, Kairi. How many ribbons did you win?" Lillie asked.

"Just one," Kairi said, showing them the ribbon she won. Lillie, Elio, and Selene all looked at the ribbon. "Won it not too long ago."

"How many ribbons do you have to win in these contests?" Selene asked.

"Just four more," Kairi said.

"And Sora. Lillie told us you would show up for a Gym battle. How many badges did you win so far?" Elio asked.

"None. This will be the first," Sora said.

"There was another trainer who challenged the Gym Leader of Petalburg City and he lost to him," Kairi said. And speak of the devil, Brendan, May, and Max has entered the Pokémon Center. They spotted the couple along with three others they haven't met before. "May!"

"Brendan, Max!" Sora called out. Lillie, Elio, and Selene looked over to the trio approaching them.

"Hey there, Sora," Brendan greeted.

"Hi Kairi," May also greeted.

"When did you get here?" Max asked.

"Just a while ago," Sora answered. "You?"

"Same," Brendan said. He looked at the three kids with the couple. "So, who are they?"

"Brendan, May, Max, this is Lillie; she is one of our former travel companions from Alola. And these two are Elio and Selene; we've just met them," Sora introduced.

"And this Brendan; he's Professor Birch's son. The girl is May and the little boy with is her little brother Max," Kairi also introduced.

"It's good to meet you, Lillie," May greeted.

"You too, May," Lillie said.

Lillie shared some of the the experiences of the past. Lillie blushed heavily when Selene brought up their first official kiss as it captivates May.

"Oh brother," Max said, rolling his eyes.

"After we came back to Pallet Town from our journey in the Johto region, we were approached by Professor Kukui and Professor Burnett to propose that they'll bring the Pokémon League to Alola and he asked, Illima, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Acerola, Mina, and Hapu to be the Gym Leaders for the Alola Pokémon League. They're still setting up the Gyms and coming up with Gym Badge designs and names," Lillie said. She turned to Elio and Selene. "And that's when I met them with Professor Redwood."

"And these letters should help us keep track of how they're doing," Sora said. Sora opened an enveloped from Mallow and read it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _How are you? I'm doing great in case you're wondering. I'm hoping you're doing so wello in your journey in Hoenn. My brother's wedding went on smoothly and I wish you were there, because you two would have a blast. My dad couldn't be happier since he now has an extra hand in the kitchen when I'm working at the Gym. Speaking of the Gym, I have thought of building a Gym in the Lush Jungle. I'll let you know how things are going later on._

 _Wishing you loads of luck,_

 _Mallow_

Sora has placed the letter down and read the one from Lana.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _Heard you were traveling in the Hoenn region. Hope things are going well for you. When I told my family about my position as a Gym Leader, they were ecstatic; no more than my little sisters. Also, I have been helping out my dad on his fishing trips to take a break from building a Gym. Sorry I can't talk long, but I gotta help out my dad again. Do your best, the both you._

 _Lana_

"Good to hear from you, Mallow and Lana," Sora said, putting the letter away. "Want me to read another one?"

"Later Sora. We have a Gym to find," Kairi said.

"Right. We'll have to pick up our Pokémon from Nurse Joy," Sora said. The couple went to pick up their Pokémon from the young nurse and sat back down.

"So, Sora. What Pokémon did you catch since coming here?" Lillie asked. Sora took out his Pokéballs as he smiled.

"I'll show you," Sora said as he threw his Pokéballs, letting out Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Poochyena, and Wurmple. Kairi did the same thing.

"Come on out, everyone!" Kairi called out as Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, Minun, and her own Wurmple came out. "You already know Stufful and Morelull. I want you to meet Plusle, Minun, and my Wurmple."

"So, you each got yourselves a Wurmple. Judging how healthy they look, it be long before either one of them evolves into either a Silcoon or a Cascoon," Lillie said.

"Yeah, but her Wurmple has more of appetite than mine does," Sora said, picking up his Wurmple. Kairi's Wurmple looks around and climbed up onto Kairi's leg and right on her shoulder.

"But she's just as cute as can be," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi called back their Pokémon as they went to find the Gym. Lillie decided to accompany them for old time's sake. Brendan, May, Max, Elio, and Selene did the same thing.

"You don't mind if I tag along, just like the good ol' days, do you?" Lillie asked.

"Not at all," Kairi said.

"It's just been a while since we all hung out together. And we don't mind the company," Sora said. He puts his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"I just wish they were all here with us right now," Kairi said.

"They would be leaping with joy to see us again," Sora said. They made their way to the observation tower to get a view and hopefully, to find the Gym. "Just look at this. Sophocles would probably ask if we could find a good pizza or hamburger place from up here." Kairi could only giggle.

"Or maybe someplace with hot dogs or maybe some fried chicken," Kairi joked. She, Sora, Lillie, Elio, and Selene all shared a laugh as Brendan, May, and Max didn't get it at all. As they looked down the city from the tower, Elio went off the souvenir shop to pick up some items.

"Do anyone see the Gym down there?" Brendan asked.

"You don't think they'll just put a big ol sign that says: 'Rutboro Gym right this way!', do you?" Max asked.

"He does have a point. We might as well be looking for a needle in a really big haystack," Sora said.

"Maybe we should try to get there by foot and look around," Selene suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe some exploring would do us some good," Sora said. Brendan looked around for a moment.

"Hey, does anyone know where Elio is?" Brendan asked. The group did look around for him.

"I thought we were missing someone," Lillie said.

"Where did he go?" May asked.

"Right here, guys," Elio said. The group went wide-eyed to what they saw. He was dressed up as a tourist, embarrassing them greatly.

"Oh, come on, Elio. Really?" Selene asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Selene," Lillie said. "I mean Sora I would understand, but you?" Sora looked right at the blonde.

"Hey!" Sora groaned.

"Take that off right now!" Selene said. The group walk off with Elio following them from behind.

"Come on, you guys, it was a joke," Elio said, begging for forgiveness.

"It was embarrassing," Selene said.

"Don't you know what your problem is? You have no sense of humor!" Elio said.

"Excuse me for not having a sense of humor!" Selene countered. The two of them argued until Lillie broke them up.

"Break it up, you two! Arguing about it isn't going to help anyone!" Lillie said. They both huffed, looking away from each other.

"It's not fault she doesn't know how to laugh," Elio said.

"Watch it," Selene countered.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, May, and Max chuckled nervously as they had witnessed a squabble between the two.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's a regular thing with these two," Lillie apologized.

"It's not a big deal," Brendan said. "May and I were the same way when we were little." As the group kept going, they spotted a Poliwag under a bench, and it was shivering with fright. The Poliwag has a sash on its tail.

"Look!" Max said, going over to the bench. "If there's something bothering you, just know we can help, okay?" The Poliwag was scared, but Max gave a smile, letting the tadpole Pokémon know there's nothing to be worried about. "Hi Poliwag."

"What do you think, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I think he was lost," Kairi said.

"What's that on its tail?" Elio asked.

"This Poliwag must belong to someone," Lillie pointed out.

"That makes sense," Selene said.

"Poliwag!" A new voice called out. The voice belonged to a woman eyes and brown hair, which is tied up into two pigtails with a red bow, with a small black U-stripe. She wore pink leggings and a small pointed pink tie around her neck. She wore a gray school sleeveless uniform skirt with a rectangular print, which is white on the inside. She also wore a white undershirt, with short sleeves and a pair of black shoes. "Oh good, I've been looking all over for you." The Poliwag jumps into her arms. "I was so worried. Did you find this little one?"

"Uh-huh," Max responded.

"I just can't thank you enough," the woman said.

"Miss Roxanne!" A boy's voice called out. The boy who called out to her has orange hair and violet eyes. He also has a Magby with him, wearing the same sash around its left arm. There were also another boy who was looking down at the ground and has a scared expression on his face. There is also a girl with red hair and blue eyes, holding a Pidgey in her arms and has a collar around its neck. There is also a boy who is holding a Rattata. "You found Poliwag! Alright!"

"That's so great!" The redhead said. Max looked at the timid boy, concerned about him. She walked up to him. "See, Kenny? Everything's okay."

"Except our class trip is now ruined and poor Poliwag got lost and scared completely out of its mind!" The orange haired boy snarled.

"I'm sorry," Kenny apologized.

"You leave Kenny alone, Tommy! You know Kenny is afraid of touching Pokémon!" The girl defended him.

"What do you care, Anita?" Tommy hissed.

"I care when you're being a meanie and a bully!" Anita argued.

"That's enough, you two! I will not tolerate any arguments in my class," Roxanne scolded. The two kids looked away from each other.

"Fine!" Tommy and Anita both said. Roxanne bent down to Kenny.

"Now Kenny, I hoped you learned something from this experience," Roxanne said.

"Yes," Kenny said hesitantly.

"There is no need to be scared, and you tried your hardest," Roxanne said. He gestures the rest of her class. "Now, class, time to head back to the trainer's academy."

"Okay," the kids all said.

"Training academy?" Sora asked.

"It is officially known as the Pokémon Trainer's School. It is an academy right here in town where students can learn all about the world of Pokémon. And in case you haven't figured it out, I am one of the teachers of the school, and these children are students of the beginner's class. We came here on a field trip, but it's time to head back," Roxanne explained.

"That is so cool! I want to go to that Pokémon Academy too!" Max said with glee as he turned to his sister. "So, can I, May?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about it," May said.

"And don't forget, we have our Gym battle coming up," Brendan reminded her. Roxanne turned to the group.

"Are you here to challenge the Rustboro City Gym?" Roxanne asked.

"I am. And so are Brendan and May," Sora said.

"Sure am," Brendan said.

"Um, yeah," May said.

"Well, that works out just perfectly! The Gym is just next door to the school," Roxanne said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"So, why don't you all come by the Gym before you have your Gym battle?" Roxanne suggested.

"That'll be fine. Anyway, my name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"And my name is Lillie," Lillie introduced.

"I'm Brendan," he introduced.

"I'm May and this is my brother Max," May introduced.

"I'm Elio," he introduced.

"And I'm Selene," she finished with the introductions.

Later, the group was given the tour of the campus by the school's headmaster.

"So, I hear your father is the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, is that right?" The headmaster asked.

"Yep," May and Max answered.

"How many classes does this school teach exactly?" Lillie asked.

"Tons of classes," the headmaster said. "I'm sure you'll be interested in seeing them." He opened the door. "This class has students learning how to be Pokémon doctors."

"Useful to learn about healing Pokémon," Elio said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Elio," Sora said.

"About the beginner's class," Max said.

The headmaster lead the group to another class and they show students and Pokémon doing all sorts of poses.

"This class has students learning all about Pokémon Contests," the headmaster said.

"You sure didn't need a class on that, Kairi," Sora said.

"This class is for me!" May said, with her eyes sparkling.

"The beginner's class," Max groaned.

The headmaster lead the group to another class with a Typhlosion and a Feraligatr battling each other.

"And this class has students learning all about Pokémon battles," the headmaster said.

"Wow, I know I'm going to fit in here," Elio said. "I would like to battle you here, Sora." Max couldn't take it anymore. He looked right at the headmaster.

"Excuse me, but could you please take us to Miss Roxanne's beginner's class now?" Max asked.

"Oh! Of course, of course, of course! Forgive me. I sometimes get carried away by giving tours to our guests. It's such a terrible habit. Come this way," the headmaster said, leading the group.

"At least he didn't say walk this way, or we would have ended up walking just like he does," Sora whispered. Elio and Brendan chuckled a bit.

"Here we are. This is Miss Roxanne's class," the headmaster said. He opened the door to see Professor Oak's face on the screen.

"And so in conclusion, there are many different kinds of Pokémon in the world. Is that clear?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes professor," the students answered.

"Professor Oak!" Sora said.

"Ah, Sora and Kairi! It's always a delight to see you! And Lillie! Hello there! I haven't seen you since you and your other friends left for home in Alola to build up your own Pokémon League," Professor Oak said. He looked over to Brendan and May. "Hello again, Brendan and May."

"Hi professor," Brendan said. Professor Oak looked to Max, Elio and Selene.

"You must be Elio and Selene. Professor Redwood has told me quite about you," Professor Oak said.

"It's good to meet you, professor," Selene said.

"What she said," Elio added.

"And you must be Max," Professor Oak said. Max was now nervous, since this is the firat time he's actually speaking to him. Tommy grinned at Max as he found a potential victim.

"Um, uh, hm," Max stammered as May spoke up.

"It's okay, Max. Say hello to him," May said.

"It's quite alright, May. Anyway, Sora, since you're down there, I'm wondering how your Gym battle went. Who won it? You or Roxanne?" Professor Oak asked.

"We haven't had our Gym battle yet," Roxanne corrected him. Sora's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Hold on! You're the Gym Leader?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes," Roxanne said.

"Roxanne was one of our finest students. Just when she graduated, the school board was very impressed by her battling skills and knowledge, she was appointed the title of Gym Leader," the headmaster explained.

"If it's not too inconvenient for you, Sora, I have a full day of teaching going on tomorrow, so I will have to put our battle on hold until the day after," Roxanne said.

"That's not a problem, Roxanne. I can wait," Sora said.

"Thank you for understanding, Sora," Roxanne said. "I hope you're not too disappointed, Brendan and May."

"I'm in no hurry," May said.

"If he can wait, I can wait too," Brendan said.

"I wish you luck in your battles," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks," Sora and Roxanne both said.

"Goodbye for now, and keep catching those Pokémon!" Professor Oak closed.

"Okay!" The students said.

"Wait!" Max said, catching the Pokémon researcher's attention. "I just want you to know that I'm such a big, big fan! I've watched you on TV, read all your books and papers! I even listened to all your radio broadcasts! I just wanted you to know!" Professor Oak smiled.

"Thank you, Max. I am flattered," Professor Oak said. "Take care of yourselves out there."

"We will," Sora and Kairi both said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Professor Oak has cut communications just so as class can proceed.

"Hey kid!" Tommy called out to Max. He turned to him. "If you're such a fan of Professor Oak's, why don't you try to answer this question." He held up his hand. "What Type of Pokémon are effective against Flying Types?"

"That's easy! Electric, Rock, and Ice Types," Max replied. Tommy frowned when he answered.

"Okay, that was too easy! Which attacks would work on a Pokémon that uses Dig?" Tommy asked.

"Earthquake, Magnitude, and Fissure," Max answered easily. Tommy was becoming very infuriated and jealous.

"So, you know some things about Pokémon; big deal!" Tommy barked. Roxanne and the headmaster approaches him.

"That will be enough of that, Tommy," Roxanne said.

"I was only just asking," Tommy said.

"You are not here to compete with each other, but to learn and grow together as friends," Roxanne said.

"And it's important to remember our school's motto: 'Go forth with me as friends,' and that is what we would like to practice," the headmaster said. He turned to Max. "Why don't you come back again tomorrow, Max, and you can learn more about our school."

"That'll be great! Why don't you come along with me, May? It wouldn't hurt to get some experience for next Gym battle," Max said.

"Um, yeah. My Gym battle," May stammered. She then said in her thoughts, "I have to get out of it." Roxanne turned to Sora, Kairi, and Lillie.

"And you three are welcomed to join us to share your experiences and expertise for the class," Roxanne said.

"Sure," Sora said.

"There are no objections," Lillie said. "Professor Redwood did say we can as long as necessary."

Elio and Selene knew she was using it as an excuse to spend some time with Sora and Kairi, but it was okay with them. Roxanne led the guests to the school's Pokéball vault.

"And this is where we keep our Pokéballs. Each and every Pokéball has a Pokémon ready to obey any trainer," Roxanne said.

"I thought the Pokémon will only obey the trainer who has it," Max pointed out.

"That is true, Max. But all of our Pokémon have been specially trained to obey any of the students and teachers," Roxanne said.

"There have got to be hundreds of Pokémon here," Brendan said.

"Just the ones that are mostly native to the Hoenn region. But there are those we have from the Kanto and Johto regions as well. We could not obtain that are mostly indigenous to the Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, nor Galar regions," Roxanne explained.

"Better than nothing," Elio said.

"Can I choose whichever one?" Max asked.

"Of course. The earliest class is at 8:00 AM; so be sure you are not late," Roxanne said.

"We won't," Max said.

The group left the school and to rest up for the next day. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, May, and Max all returned to the school with Roxanne waiting for them.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well," Roxanne said.

"We have," Sora said in a yawn.

"Wonderful," Roxanne said. She turned to Max. "Now Max. You may choose whichever you want to be your partner for today." Max picked a Pokéball and threw it up in the air to see which one he chose. The Pokéball reveals to be the Poliwag from the day before.

"Hey, it's you," Max said.

"You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with Poliwag, but for now, it's time for class," Roxanne said.

Over to the Pokémon Center, Elio and Selene, were training hard with Brendan to help him train for his Gym battle against Roxanne. Brendan had his Treecko out as Elio has his Litten out and Selene has out her Popplio. Brendan had won against Selene's Popplio and now Elio steps in.

"Treecko! Use Pound!" Brendan ordered. Treecko ran towards Litten to deliever a Pound.

"Litten! Dodge and use Ember!" Elio ordered. Litten avoided Treecko's attack and fired Ember right at him.

"Treecko! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Brendan ordered. Treecko avoids Litten's Ember as fast as his hands and feet could carry him.

"Keep firing Ember!" Elio called out as Litten continued to fire Ember again and again. Treecko was struck by Litten's Fire Type attack. Treecko fell on his back.

"Treecko! Get back up!" Brendan called out.

"Litten! Use Bite!" Elio ordered as the fire cat Pokémon moved in to land a bite onto the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Use Pound!" Brendan ordered. Treecko swings his tail at Litten, smacking it. Litten skids back, not going down that easily. But Litten was starting to get tired and so is Treecko.

"That was great, Brendan. You're doing great!" Elio said.

"Thanks Elio. I'm going to need every edge of I'm going to win my match against Roxanne," Brendan said.

"Think we should call it a draw? My Litten should rest up," Elio said.

"I guess Treecko could use the rest too. "I don't wanna overwork him before the battle."

"Since Roxanne uses Rock Types, Treecko is by the far the best choice," Selene said.

"Yeah. And Sora probably has his own stragedy to come up with for his battle," Brendan said.

"So, what do you think he's planning?" Elio asked.

"He probably has the same idea as me. I guess I should let him have his battle first. Last time I challenged a Gym Leader, I lost. I was totally unprepared since it was my very first battle. But I won't be caught off guard again. Not after witnessing Sora's first," Brendan said.

"You know, Lillie told us that Sora has gotten into some tight spots when battling Gym Leaders and trainers during the Indigo Plataeu and Johto Pokémon Leagues, and he's made a pretty big comeback during those times. Do you think he's going to be in one here?" Elio asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see until then," Selene said.

Back to the academy, Max is reading a book as the other kids are talking. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, and May observes them from the outside window.

"Look at that. Class isn't in session yet and he's already studying," Sora said.

"That's Max for you," May said.

"It kinda reminds me of someone we know very well," Kairi said, turning to Lillie as she smiled.

"It sure takes me back. I loved Pokémon when I was just his age. And that was before..." Lillie paused. May turned to her and blinked.

"Before what?" May asked.

Sora and Kairi knew what she was referring to and they remembered their past experiences with the Ultra Beasts during their Johto journey.

"You wanna tell her or should we?" Sora asked. Lillie didn't answer, so she pointed to Sora, letting the couple know they should. "Lillie had some bad luck when it came to Pokémon before."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Years ago, when Lillie was little, she was almost taken by a strange Pokémon and she developed a fear of touching Pokémon, still haunted by those experiences," Kairi explained. May was shocked to hear what she was told.

"Seriously?" May asked.

"Yes. But before we tell you more, there's one more question we wanna ask you," Sora said. May became curious about what they had to say. "Just by chance, have you been hearing any rumors about strange Pokémon appearing in the Johto region?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to with anything?" May asked.

"A lot. Those strange Pokémon are known as Ultra Beasts. They're Pokémon that came from another dimension known as Ultra Space and into ours," Sora explained.

"Ultra Beasts? You mean those things were Ultra Beasts?" May asked with shock. Sora and Kairi both nodded. "Just how do you know about them in the first place?"

"We know because we dealt with them before. And we were told about them before all that. Sora, Riku, and Lillie's older brother Gladion each has a Pokémon that was specially made to battle them; Silvally," Kairi explained.

"You mean that one Pokémon you used during that one battle?" May asked, referring to Sora's battle with Gary. "Max was going on about it. Also, you mentioned Ultra Beasts before. Is that Naga-whacmacallit an Ultra Beast too?"

"Yeah. Most of the Ultra Beasts were captured and returned home, but my Naganadel is a special case. It's over at Professor Oak's lab right now," Sora said.

"Does Elio and Selene know about it?" May asked.

"They do. And so does Professor Redwood," Lillie said.

"Also, I'm a little confused about something. Kairi said you developed a fear of touching Pokémon. How did you overcome it?" May asked. Lillie smiled.

"It was thanks to Riku, Hau, our other classmates, and for Snowy," Lillie said.

"Snowy?" May asked.

"Snowy is the name she gave her Vulpix when she hatched from an egg; she's an Alolan Vulpix," Kairi said. Lillie toom out her Pokéball and shows her to May and her heart has melted at the sight of her.

"Hello there, Snowy. That's a cute name for a cute Pokémon," May said. Snowy looked up to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu and beamed at the sight of them.

"Vulpix!" Snowy yelped and nuzzled both Sora and Kairi's legs.

"Hiya Snowy," Sora said, petting her.

"You're still as cute as ever," Kairi said.

"Vul!" Snowy said.

Lillie calls back Snowy to show her to the class.

"Class might start soon, so you shoud attend," Sora said.

"Right. I'll see you later," May said, taking her leave of the trio.

Inside of the classroom, Max is still reading as Anita sits right next to him.

"Hi there. What book are you reading?" Anita asked.

"Just a guidebook about Pokémon," Max answered. "And you're..."

"Anita," Anita answered.

"Hi, my name's Max. You are so lucky; I wish I lived somewhere that had a Pokémon academy," Max said. Anita frowned a bit.

"I'm really not as lucky as you think, Max," Anita said.

"Huh? Why not?" Max asked.

"Because I don't care about Pokémon. The only reason I'm here is because my parents makes me attend," Max said in disbelief.

"Kenny is pretty much the same way. He is so afraid of Pokémon, he doesn't even wanna touch them. But adults say you should start getting used to them when you're still young. But what do they know, anyway?" Anita asked.

"I see what you mean," Max said.

"Hey, new kid!" Tommy called out. Max and Anita turned to face him. "Today we're gonna finish what we started." He turns away to sit down.

"That's Tommy. I don't like him because he thinks he knows it all. But yesterday, when you were here, it was my favorite day in class ever. It was funny watching him get so mad when you answered all his stupid questions," Anita said. Roxanne has walked in the class just so it could begin.

"Good morning, class," Roxanne greeted the class.

"Good morning, Miss Roxanne," the class greeted back.

"We have a lot to go over today," Roxanne said. Minutes later, the class began to interact with the Pokémon they are paired with. Sora and Kairi looked at the smiling faces. "Now be sure to give our Pokémon a warm welcome and make sure you are aware of how they feel as you interact with them."

"So, what class is May attending?" Lillie asked.

"She didn't say which one she was going in," Sora said. He looked at his girlfriend. "Any ideas, Kairi?"

"Don't look at me," Kairi said. Kairi knew May has to be taking a class on Pokémon Contests. But she decided not to dwell too much on it. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Lillie stood in the middle of the class.

"Sora, Kairi, Lillie, it would be a real honor for all my students to meet all of your Pokémon," Roxanne said.

"Sure," Sora, Kairi, and Lillie said.

"Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Poochyena, Wurmple! Come on out!" Sora shouted as all of his Pokémon came right out.

"Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, Minun, and my own Wurmple! Come out!" Kairi shouted as all of her Pokémon came right out as well.

"Snowy, Ponyta, and Magearna! Go!" Lillie shouted as Snowy, Ponyta, and Magearna had come out with the couple's Pokémon. Poochyena tackles right into Sora's face, making him fall backwards, making the students laugh.

"That's enough. Did you know Sora Ketchum is a skilled Pokémon trainer and has come out on top during the Indigo Plateau and Johto Pokémon Leagues? Kairi is also a skilled trainer and she has come out on top of the Poké Maiden Tournament that was held in the Johto region. Also, Lillie is the only daughter of the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine. So, pay attention and you can learn a lot from these three," Roxanne said.

"Okay," the class responded.

"I'm also working as an assistant for Professor Redwood on his research facility in the Alola region on Melemele Island. My task is to help him solve as many of the mysteries of Pokémon as possible. Also, Snowy here is an Alolan Vulpix, which is an Ice Type Pokémon," Lillie said. "As for Magearna, you may know Magearna is a mythical Pokémon." Magearna bows its head to the class. The class were all amazed to meet a mythical Pokémon for the first time.

"Class, take note on well taken care of their Pokémon appear to be. Very exceptional," Roxanne said.

"Thank you," Lillie said.

Sora looked over to Kenny and saw how afraid he is. He carries Pikachu in his arms.

"Hey there," Sora greeted. Kenny tried to get away. "Don't be afraid. Pikachu isn't going to hurt you."

"It isn't?" Kenny asked.

"No. Pikachu is really nice. I would know because he's my best friend," Sora said.

"Your best friend?" Kenny asked, surprised.

"Yes. A Pokémon can be your best friend when you give them a chance. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Also, Pikachu has the softest cheeks you ever felt," Max said, walking up to them. "Wanna give them a feel?"

"Wouldn't you like that, buddy?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Tommy looked right at Max and he made his way to cause trouble; but it did escape Anita's notice. Kenny reaches to attempt to touch Pikachu's cheek when Tommy pretends to trip and fall, stepping on Poliwag's tail.

"Poliwag!" Poliwag exclaimed, firing Water Gun, aiming at Kenny. Kenny saw the water coming right at him.

"Watch out!" Max shouted as he ducks him out of the line of fire. Roxanne, Kairi, Lillie, Roxanne, and the rest of the class saw the commotion.

"Max and Kenny! Are you two okay?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Max and Kenny said.

"Whoops. Sorry. I accidentally tripped," Tommy lied.

"You did not! You did it on purpose! I saw you do it!" Anita accused.

"I did not!" Tommy lied.

"You did too!" Anita yelled.

"That is enough. I said I won't allow any arguments in my classroom. And I meant it," Roxanne said.

"Sorry," Tommy and Anita both said. Tommy smugly turned to Max and stuck out his tongue. Max didn't like his attitude one bit.

"Loser," Max said under his breath.

Over to May, she has taken as much as she can get under her belt to learn about competing in Pokémon Contests. When it came all down to a pop quiz, she ducked out.

"I was not ready for a pop quiz," May said in her thoughts. She left to rejoin Sora, Kairi, and Lillie.

Roxanne, the guests, and her class all stepped outside to educate the students with an actual Pokémon battle. Roxanne stands between Max and Tommy

"Let's begin our Pokémon battle training. Each of you will be using one Pokémon. You will continue battling until I judge one of your Pokémon unable to battle," Roxanne explained. Tommy looks at Max smugly as Max just glares at him.

"So, Max will be experiencing a battle for the first time ever," Sora said.

"Remember that it's not an official battle, it's only practice," Lillie reminded him.

"I know. Let's see how it goes," Sora said. May had finally rejoined the group.

"Hey guys," May greeted.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, May. You're just in time to witness Max's practice battle," Sora said.

"Where did you go, anyway?" Lillie asked.

"Um, I was really looking around," May told a white lie. Kairi knew the truth. She knew she had taken a class on Pokémon Contests.

"Choose your Pokémon," Roxanne said as Max and Tommy has chosen their Pokéballs. "And begin!"

"Here we go!" Tommy shouted as he threw the Pokéball. The Pokéball has revealed to contain Magby. "Yeah, Magby!"

"Go!" Max shouted. The Pokéball revealed to contain Poliwag. "A Poliwag!" Max's eyes lit up.

"Fire versus water. He should have the advantage," Sora said.

"Should I make the first move?" Max pondered. He thinks and thinks about his first move.

"What is he doing?" May asked.

"He should make up his mind now or else he won't gain the upper hand," Sora said.

"While you're thinking, think about how you'll feel about this! Magby! Flamethrower!" Tommy ordered. Magby fired Flamethrower right at the tadpole Pokémon.

"Poliwag! Defense Curl!" Max ordered. Poliwag curled himself and takes the hit and raising his defenses.

"Good thinking of defending," Sora said.

"Yes, but Poliwag still took the hit," Lillie said.

"Flamethrower again!" Tommy ordered. Magby fired another Flamethrower right at Poliwag.

"Use Belly Drum!" Max ordered. Poliwag bangs his belly like a drum and raises his defenses; but it cuts Poliwag's stamina in half.

"Now Max has raised his attack power," Kairi said.

"Yes, but Belly Drum cuts Poliwag's stamina in half. He needs to use Water Gun now or else he's going to lose," Lillie said.

"Again Magby!" Tommy ordered. Magby fired another Flamethrower.

"Defense Curl!" Max ordered. Poliwag took another hit and he ends up being exhausted. "Should I use Water Gun now? Nah, maybe later."

"This match is mine! Magby! Flamethrower!" Tommy ordered. Magby fired another Flamethrower right at Poliwag.

"Okay, Poliwag! One more Defense Curl!" Max ordered. Poliwag curls up into a ball once more and takes the hit from Magby's Flamethrower. Poliwag falls to the ground beaten much to Max's dismay. "WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Poliwag is unable to battle! Magby wins! Tommy wins the battle!" Roxanne announced.

"Yes! I won! I won! I won!" Tommy gloated.

"No way! How could I lose?!" Max exclaimed.

"Um, I think I know how," Kenny timidly spoke up. Max turned to Kenny. "The reason you lost is because you relying on defensive attacks when you should have used offensive attacks. Belly Drum may have raised Poliwag's attack, and Defense Curl may have raised Poliwag's defense as well, but you would have won it if you used Water Gun even sooner." Kenny even looked over to Tommy. "Also, Tommy was relying on just one attack even it wasn't that much effective on Poliwag. Magby has some other attacks like Fire Punch or Smokescreen to use."

"But I like Flamethrower better," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but it was still overkill," Kenny said.

The other students were amazed by Kenny's words, but Roxanne was impressed by this.

"That was an excellent observation, Kenny," Roxanne said.

"I was just saying what I was seeing," Kenny said.

"It would seems that you sound like you're good at coaching," Roxanne said.

"I am?" Kenny asked.

"You are," Lillie said. "I was just like you, Kenny. I used to be afraid of touching Pokémon too. It was all because of a traumatic experience I had when I was little. But I had some help from some very good friends who helped me get over my fears and I'm able to touch Pokémon." Kenny and the other students were stunned when Lillie mentioned she was afraid of touching Pokémon. Kenny figured if she could get over fears and touch Pokémon, then he should give it a chance.

"Wanna try to pet Pikachu again, Kenny?" Sora asked. Kenny was hesitant for a moment, but he reached out his hand and he touched Pikachu on the head and he smiled when he felt how soft he was.

"Wow. Pikachu's cheeks are soft to touch," Kenny said.

"Are you afraid of Pokémon, Kenny?" Sora asked.

"Not anymore. I think I like Pokémon now," Kenny said.

"That's the spirit, Kenny. All you needed was to give them a chance and you'll see first hand there's nothing to be afraid of. They'll be your best friends, just like me and Pikachu are," Sora said. Kairi smiled at those words.

"That's exactly right, Sora. That is a real example of Pokémon unity," Roxanne said. "Above all else, trainers and Pokémon must work together and support each other through any obstacles. Trainers and Pokémon both wins together and lose together. Those are the principles of what Sora's words have expressed." All of the students have all taken it to heart. Even Tommy who was only competing with everyone else could see how a strong Pokémon trainer like Sora would say something so meaning. He looked over to Max.

"Hey Max. Sorry about before. I was like a big jerk," Tommy said. Max smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I don't even care that I lost, because I had fun," Max said. Tommy smiled as well and both had buried the hatchet with a high-five. Anita smiled because she knew Tommy was being nice.

"Well, Sora. I trust you will be prepared for our battle?" Roxanne asked.

"It'll be either be me, May, or Brendan. I think it'll be best if I would ask if they would like to go first," Sora said.

"Whomever gets the chance to battle me, I just wanna say that I don't plan to go easy on you," Roxanne said.

"You shouldn't go easy on me since it won't be fun if you do," Sora said.

"In other words, he plans to give you everything he's got," Kairi said. Lillie couldn't help but laugh.

"Some things never change," Lillie said.

Sora and Kairi had finally arrived in Rustboro City and the battle between Sora and Roxanne is just around the corner. How will it go? Will Sora emerge victorious and earn his first Gym Badge in the Hoenn region, or will he be beaten on the first try? Just you wait and see until the next chapter.


	213. Winner By A Nosepass

**Episode 213: Winner By A Nosepass**

In the previous chapter, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had finally in Rustboro City and not only that, they have an unexpected reunion with Lillie who has arrived in the Hoenn region along with two young trainers named Elio and Selene. Lillie, Elio, and Selene are introduced to Brendan, May, and Max who have arrived in Rustboro City for their Gym battle (or just Brendan's in May's case). After hearing how the couple's friends and former travel companions are doing, they made their way to the local tower to search for the Gym, and they discover that a teacher named Roxanne is the Rustboro City Gym Leader. After a day of learning for young minds, Sora and Roxanne will have their battle; or will he wait his turn.

After spending their day in the Pokémon Trainer's School, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, May, and Max all returned to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night. Sora took the other letters from the rest of the Alolan nine.

"Shall we, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I am wondering how they're doing after reading Mallow and Lana's letters," Kairi said. Sora takes one that is from Kiawe.

"Well, here's Kiawe's. Let's see how are things with him," Sora said. He began to read it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi_

 _Missed you guys since we left for home. As soon as I got home, I gave the good news about my position as Gym Leader to my parents and they were ecstatic to hear it. Even my little sister couldn't believe it. My mom told me she wished my grandfather was alive to see it and he would be just as proud. Hearing that from them meant a lot to me. I figured I would have it somewhere around Wela Volcano Park. Olivia is helping me out with that. Also, my family got that recipe of sea-salt ice cream from an investor and it became such a session for all of Alola! Mimo even loves it as much as Lana's little sisters. Anyway, give it your all while you're in Hoenn!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Kiawe_

Sora folded the letter and he picked the one from Sophocles.

"Let's hear how Sophocles is doing," Sora said. He begins to read it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _How are you two doing? I'm doing great, thanks! And so are Togedemaru and my other Pokémon! I'm going to admit that I missed you guys so much since we got back home from our journey in Johto. My cousin Molayne is setting up a gym in the space observatory and I'm setting up my own laboratory and use it as a Pokémon Gym since it suits Electric Type Pokémon. I got the idea from an old man who lives in Mauville City and he was very supportive. Also, I made it my mission to eat at Mallow's restaurant whenever I have the chance to dig in on the food Kairi used to cook for us. Again, I miss you guys so very much. Keep going at it!_

 _Sophocles_

Sora takes one more letter and it is from Illima.

"And here's one from Illima," Sora said.

"Read it," Kairi said.

"Okay," Sora said.

 _My dear friends, Sora and Kairi_

 _A day has not come that I have not thought of you. When we heard from Professor Oak about your journey, I knew fate was playing its role. I trust everything is going well for you both. As for me, I have already begun construction on my new Gym with my Bewear lending a hand of course. Hala is doing his part since he is the Island Kahuna. As I write to you, memories of our times began to flow back and those memories are worth more than any gold. I wish you both all the best._

 _From your good friend,_

 _Illima_

Sora and Kairi smiled as they held hands after Sora has set the letter with the others.

"Glad they're doing great," Sora said.

"Me too," Kairi said.

Before Sora could read another letter, Brendan came up to the couple.

"Hey Brendan," Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora. Just wondering if you're going to join up with us," Brendan said.

"Right. We can read the rest later," Sora said, putting all the letters away. He, Kairi, and Pikachu joined up with Lillie, Brendan, May, and Max for their meal. "So Max, had a good time?"

"Yeah. I sure did, Sora. It was even more of a blast since you were there," Max said.

"I'm sure the other kids were thinking the same thing ," Sora said.

"You didn't seem too bothered by the fact you lost the practice battle," Kairi said.

"I would have won if I used Water Gun like Kenny said, but I'll do better next time," Max said.

"Max is known to bounce right back," May said.

"Hm, just like someone else we know," Lillie said. She and Kairi both looked at Sora who scratches the back of his head.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Anyway, Brendan, do you want to go first just like the last time or should it be either me or May?" Sora asked.

"I was thinking that it'll be you should have the honors, Sora. It could have easily been you who would have battled Norman, but instead it was me. Also, I would like to see how you would do well in a Gym battle," Brendan said. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Brendan. But let's hear it from May," Sora suggested. He turned to Brendan's crush. "Should you go ahead of me? I mean it'll be hard for you to win since Fire Types are weak against Rock Types."

"Oh, I think I'll pass," May said.

"YOU'LL PASS?!" Sora, Lillie, Brendan, Max, Elio, and Selene all exclaimed.

"That's what I have decided," May said.

"So, have you finally made up your mind, May?" Kairi asked.

"Made up her mind? What are you talking about?" Brendan asked. Sora looked right at his girlfriend.

"Kairi? Did you have anything to do with this?" Sora asked.

"A little," Kairi admitted.

"It's okay, Kairi. I found the path I want to walk on. And I have decided to become a Pokémon Coordinator, just like Kairi," May said. Brendan and Max were both shocked.

"But why would you pass up this chance when you have just become a Pokémon trainer?" Max asked.

"I am going to tell you the truth, Max. I never really wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. All I really wanted to do is to go out and travel, and see different places. Being a trainer was the perfect excuse to do all that," May said.

"No way," Max said, sounding disappointed.

"To even more honest, I never really liked Pokémon, but now I love 'em! And after watching both Kairi and Janet compete in that Pokémon Contest, I knew had found my calling," May said. Brendan smiled.

"Well, if that's what you wanna do, May, then you have one hundred percent of my support. Besides, I kinda like it better if you were my friend than my rival anyway," Brendan said, making May blush. She smiled at her crush's words.

"Thank you, Brendan. That means a lot," May said.

"You know, it won't be easy being a Pokémon Coordinator and all that?" Max said, still disappointed.

"Oh, Max, of course I know all that. That's why I'm going to work hard to be the best Pokémon Coordinator as I can possibly be. I just hope you're supporting me too, aren't you?" May asked her little brother.

"You know you've got mine, May," Sora said. May and Max both turned to him. "If Kairi is on board for you to become a Pokémon Coordinator, then I am too."

"It was my very first contest, but I won it even though I knew it wasn't going to be easy. So, don't expect me to easy on you just because we're friends," Kairi said.

"Like Sora said, it wouldn't be fun if you did," May said. Both girls have locked hands, knowing the two have become rivals.

Lillie smiled she knew knew not much had changed as rivalries has been forged. Elio and Selene both shared her friend's enthusiasm.

"Now, let's get the show on the road," Sora said. The group made their way to the Rustboro City Gym. "Here it is."

"You mean, this is the Rustboro City Gym?" May asked.

"It's nothing like the Petalburg City Gym, that's for sure," Max said.

"Each Gym is catered to the use of a very specific Type. And the designs of the Gym is suited for the needs of Rock Type Pokémon," Sora said. He turned to Kairi. "Remember the Pewter City Gym, Kairi?"

"How could I forget? It was your very first Gym battle. I thought for certain Brock would have had you, but you still came through when Pidgeotto learned to use Steel Wing and Pikachu learning Iron Tail," Kairi said.

"Yeah. That Geodude and Onix of his were rock-solid contenders; no pun intended," Sora said. "I think Roxanne isn't going to be any different." The group entered the Gym to find the Gym's staff setting up.

"Welcome folks. You must be Sora from Pallet Town, Brendan from Littleroot Town, and May from Petalburg City, am I right?" One of the staff members asked.

"Yes, that's right," Sora confirmed.

"Teacher! Your challengers have all arrived!" The staff member called out. Roxanne is seen standing on the bleachers.

"Welcome. I have to say I am happy that you're all beginning your experiences here in Hoenn in my own gym. This is quite an honor," Roxanne said.

"We're the ones who are honored, Roxanne," Brendan said.

"But there's one thing I wanna say. The thing is, I'm not going to be having my battle with you," May said. Roxanne raised a brow.

"Oh?" Roxanne asked. "And why not?"

"Because I have decided to be a Pokémon Coordinator and compete in Pokémon Contests. I have already decided that for myself," May explained. Roxanne smiled.

"I understand, May. People choose different ways of interacting with Pokémon. I wish you luck in your choice," Roxanne said.

"Thanks Roxanne," May said.

"So, which one of you boys will be having a battle with me first?" Roxanne asked. Sora stepped up.

"I will. Just to warn you, I am ready for anything you can throw at me," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I don't doubt it, Sora. I expect the best from my challengers," Roxanne said. The staff members have finished setting up.

"Teacher! Everything is ready!" The staff member said.

"Good job and thank you," Roxanne said.

"Why are they calling you teacher?" Elio asked.

"These are students who work as interns for the Gym. In the process of assisting me, they gain valuable experiences as trainers," Roxanne said.

"Cool," Max said.

"I'll say," Selene said.

"Sora, you don't mind if I make a video of our battle, do you?" Roxanne asked.

"No," Sora said.

"Thanks. I like to use the videos in class. I found that trainers can watch and study actual Gym battles is a good way to learn," Roxanne said.

"Is this going to be on the test?" Sora asked, jokingly. This made Kairi, Brendan, and Elio chuckle a bit. Both the Gym Leader and the challenger took their places in the battlefield as the staff members began recording the battle.

"This is so exciting! This is the first real Gym battle I have ever seen!" Elio said.

"Me too! I am so at the edge of my seat watching this!" Selene said.

"Wow! I can't wait for the battle to get started already!" Max said.

"You really love this stuff, do you, Max?" May asked.

"I sure do!" Max said.

"Your dad is a Gym Leader. Doesn't he ever let you watch the battles closely?" Lillie asked.

"No. He never let us watch the battles since he doesn't want the challengers to lose their concentration," Max said.

"So, what kind of stragedy do you think he's got up his sleeve, Lillie?" Selene asked.

"Knowing Sora, he's going to go with a Grass Type or a Water Type Pokémon. Treecko and Mudkip are his best bets," Lillie said.

"Lillie's right. Treecko and Mudkip are the obvious choices to use against a Rock Type. But I can't help but wonder what kind of trick she has to combat Grass and Water Types," Kairi said.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Roxanne and Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin! Both trainers will be using two Pokémon each! Only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokémon! The battle will be over when both of either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle! Begin the battle!" The referee announced.

"Geodude! I choose you!" Roxanne shouted as Geodude has entered the battlefield. Sora has taken out his own Pokéball.

"Good thing I came prepared! Go! Mudkip!" Sora called out as Mukip has entered the battlefield.

"Ah, so it's a Water Type Pokémon. A wise choice, Sora. But it does mean it will be enough. Geodude! Rollout!" Roxanne ordered. Geodude rolls into a ball and rolls right towards the water fish Pokémon.

"Mukip! Dodge and use Mud Slap!" Sora ordered. Mudkip avoids Geodude's attack and shoots out a blob of mud and it smacks Geodude in the face. Sora takes out Mudkip's Pokéball and calls back Mudkip. He takes out Treecko's Pokéball. "Your turn now Treecko!" He throws the Pokéball and Treecko comes right out. He sticks his twig in his mouth.

"He switches Mudkip with Treecko! What is he planning?" Elio asked.

"I think I know," Kairi said. They all looked at her. "Sora must have sent out Mudkip first, not because of his advantage over Rock Types like Geodude, but because Sora knows Mud Slap can lower accuracy when it hits. He then sends out Treecko for his speed and agility. Sora's strategy must be to catch Roxanne off guard with a unique combo."

"Wow! Sora is so awesome!" Max said with his eyes lighting up.

"Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko fired Bullet Seed right at the rock Pokémon. Geodude taking the hit from Treecko's Bullet Seed while having mud in its face. "How do you like that, Roxanne?"

"Not a bad strategy, Sora. Using Mudkip's Mud Slap to blind my Geodude was an excellent strategy. Also Treecko's Bullet Seed is a good choice of attack to use on Geodude. But it will take more than that to win it here. Geodude! Rollout!" Roxanne ordered. Geodude rolls into a ball once more and rolls around and rams into some rocks. Geodude uncurls itself and sees the mud is off its face. "Geodude! Mega Punch!" Geodude comes right towards the wood gecko Pokémon and lands a devastating punch.

"Ooh! That has gotta hurt," Elio said.

"Geodude's rock-hard body can deliver some devastating attacks," Max said.

"I agree. Geodude are hard bodied Pokémon and they don't mess around when bashing into things; or even each other," Lillie said.

"Geodude! Use another Mega Punch!" Roxanne ordered. Geodude comes at Treecko to deliver another Mega Punch.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Treecko avoids Geodude's attack by jumping onto one of the rocks. "Now fire Bullet Seed!" Treecko fires Bullet Seed right at the rock Pokémon.

"You think I'm experienced enough to walk into that trap? I think not! Geodude! Rollout!" Roxanne ordered as Geodude rolls right towards the rock Treecko is clinging on and smashes, but not before Treecko has jumped to another one. Geodude kept rolling and rolling.

"Geodude's Rollout is pretty strong," May said.

"When Rollout is used, it gets stronger each time it strikes," Lillie said. Geodude keeps rolling and the attack turns even more stronger as Geodude came close to strike Treecko.

"Dodge it, Treecko, and use Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko avoids Geodude's attack and fires Bullet Seed and it pelts Geodude hard. Sora takes out Treecko's Pokéball and calls Treecko back. He takes put Mudkip's Pokéball and tosses it. "Back to action, Mudkip!" The Pokéball lets out Mudkip to the battlefield. "Now use Water Gun!" Mudkip fires a Water Gun right at Geodude. The water attack came too fast for Geodude to dodge and slammed against a big rock. Geodude has been taken down.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Mudkip wins!" The referee announced.

"Wow. Sora is even better than I thought. I can see why he's the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto," Elio said.

"Now Roxanne has one left to use. What does she have in store next?" Selene asked.

"We're about to find out," Lillie said.

Roxanne calls back her fallen Geodude and she smiles.

"You battled hard, Geodude. You deserve a good long rest," Roxanne said, putting Geodude's Pokéball aside. "Very impressive, Sora. Your battling skills are outstanding. But let's see how well you handle my next one. I choose you, Nosepass!" She threw her Pokéball and it let's out a large dark-blue rocky Pokémon. It has a egg-shaped body with a hole in it revealing two closed eyes. On the sides on its body, it has two holes which it also has on its hands and feet. It has a triangular, red nose that it uses as a compass.

"Nosepass?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and scanning the new Pokémon.

 **Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year.**

"I'm going to guess that nose isn't just for show," Sora said. "It worked once, but I think it'll work again. Mudkip! Mud Slap!" Mudkip sends out a blob of mud and it strikes Nosepass on the mark.

"Why didn't Nosepass dodge?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I think Roxanne has something planned," Kairi said.

"Nosepass! Use Lock-On!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass's closed eyes and nose glows blue and sends out a red ring right towards Mudkip. The ring sticks to Mudkip and sticks to him. "Now fire Zap Cannon!" A yellow orb of electricity with a red center appears in front of Nosepass's nose and it fires it at Mudkip and lands a devastating hit. Mudkip has been taken down by the powerful electric attack.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Nosepass wins!" The referee announced.

"Now both has one left to use!" Brendan said.

"That must be it. By combing Lock-On and Zap Cannon together, Nosepass can hit any target, no matter what," Kairi said.

"Whao! Zap Cannon must be how she deals with Water Types like Mudkip!" Lillie said.

"But Zap Cannon will have little effect on Treecko, right?" Max asked.

"True, but it doesn't mean it won't land a hit. When Zap Cannon does land a hit, the target is then paralyzed," Lillie said.

"Man. Sora has gotten himself into a real sling," Brendan said.

"But this is where he bounces back, isn't it?" Elio asked.

"I hope so," Lillie said. Sora calls back his fallen Mudkip.

"Don't sweat it, Mudkip. You battled hard. You deserve a pretty good rest," Sora said. He puts Mudkip's Pokéball aside and takes out Treecko's. "Okay, Treecko! Back to action!" He throws it and his Treecko comes back out and sticks his twig in his mouth.

"Now Nosepass! Use Lock-On!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass fires another red ring and it locks onto Treecko. Sora knew she's planning to use Zap Cannon again. "Now use Zap Cannon!"

"Treecko! Try to dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Treecko ran across the battlefield to avoid Nosepass's attack. Nosepass fires Zap Cannon and hones in on Treecko fast. Treecko tries as fast as he could run to outrun Nosepass's Zap Cannon, but Treecko gets struck hard by Zap Cannon. Treecko becomes paralyzed from Zap Cannon.

"This is bad. Treecko's now paralyzed," Lillie said.

"Now Nosepass has the upperhand despite Treecko having the Type advantage," Lillie said.

"Sora's Treecko has spunk, but it doesn't look like it's going to call it quits. Also, it's got nothing on my Treecko," Brendan said.

"When is he gonna bounce back?" Selene asked.

"Pretty soon," Lillie said. Even though Elio and Selene knew Sora for a short time, but Lillie knew better than to underestimate him. She and the rest of the Alolan nine all saw how Sora was pushed to the ropes before, but he managed to bounce back even in impossible spots. Kairi had faith in Sora no matter what. The same can be said when she won the Poké Maiden Tournament.

"Gotta think fast! Roxanne's Nosepass is pretty tough, but much more tougher than I thought. Treecko may be paralyzed, but it won't make me throw in the towel," Sora said to himself. "Treecko! Quick Attack!" Treecko dashes towards Nosepass. "Now use Pound!" Treecko swings his leafy tail right at the compass Pokémon.

"No you don't! Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass slams on the battlefield. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy form around Nosepass and it throws them to surroundTreecko .

"What the?!" Elio asked.

"What is Roxanne up to?" Selene asked.

"Rock Tomb must be Roxanne's trump card to slow down Treecko. That's a good trick," Lillie said.

"Treecko! Try to use Quick Attack to jump on those rocks!" Sora ordered. Treecko jumps from rock to rock. Even though Treecko is paralyzed, Treecko is still pretty fast.

"Treecko isn't moving as fast as he was before," Selene said.

"Yeah, why is that?" May asked.

"Paralysis can cut into a Pokémon's speed and sometimes it'll prevent Treecko from attacking," Lillie said.

"Now Sora has to think of something to bring her down," Kairi said.

"Yeah, and fast," Elio said.

"Treecko! Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Treecko attempts to fire Bullet Seed, but is unable to do so, due to his paralysis.

"Nosepass! Zap Cannon again!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass fires Zap Cannon again. Sora thought he was done for until he thought of something.

"Wait a minute! I remember using Swift against Misty's Starmie before. Maybe I could try using Zap Cannon and Lock-On against her. The only problem is, Treecko is paralyzed and he won't be able to run fast enough. It's a risk I'm going have to take," Sora said in his thoughts. He spoke out loud, "Treecko! Quick Attack!" Treecko ran across the battlefield as fast he could possibly go. Roxanne was caught off guard by his choice of attack.

"What is he trying to do? He can't possibly outrun Zap Cannon. What is going through his head?" Roxanne asked in her thoughts.

"Quick Attack to outrun Zap Cannon? What's Sora thinking?" Max asked.

"I think I know!" Kairi said. "Sora must have figured out the weakness in using Lock-On and Zap Cannon is to follow its target no matter where they go. I just hope Treecko is still fast enough!"

Treecko kept running fast, but his legs were starting to go gimpy from the running he was doing. Sora gritted his teeth and a small drop of sweat runs down his face.

"Just a little more," Sora said in his thoughts. Treecko kept running, but Zap Cannon was gaining fast. Treecko got close enough and jumps onto Nosepass's face. Roxanne gasped when Treecko did that.

"Jump off as soon as Zap Cannon gets close!" Sora called out. Treecko stayed put and waited for Nosepass's attack to come. When Zap Cannon was close enough, Treecko jumped at the last minute before Nosepass was struck by its own move. Nosepass was now paralyzed.

"So that's it! He used the combination of Zap Cannon and Lock-On against me. A brilliant strategy. But it won't end here! Nosepass! Rock Tomb!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass slowly moved to make Rock Tomb, but Nosepass couldn't move because of its paralysis.

"Now use Pound!" Sora ordered. Treecko spins around in the air and slams his tail as hard as he could and Nosepass gets smacked good. The compass Pokémon takes a brutal hit from the wood gecko Pokémon and falls to the ground beaten. Roxanne and her staff were at a loss.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Treecko wins! The victory goes to Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

"Way to go, Treecko!" Sora praised Treecko. Roxanne calls back Nosepass and smiles.

"Well done, Nosepass. You battled admirably. You deserve a good long rest," Roxanne said. She walks up to Sora. "Congratulations, Sora. You have battled hard and I have never had an opponent as tough as you are."

"Thanks Roxanne. You battled hard too," Sora said.

"I have learned so much since battling you and I hope my students have learned something from our battle as well. As proof of your victory here in the Rustboro City Gym, it pleases me to present you with this Stone Badge," Roxanne said, holding out a badge. It is shaped like a rectangle with two of its corners more emphasized than the others. Sora accepts his badge from the Gym Leader.

"Thanks Roxanne. I gotta tell you, I had a great time battling you," Sora said.

"And I have too," Roxanne said.

"One down, seven to go," Sora said.

"Pi, Pikaxhu!" Pikachu said.

"Also, there should be a school dance going on tonight. And I'll be one of the chaperones for the dance. You and Kairi should attend if you like," Roxanne said.

"I'm going have to run it by Kairi. I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Sora said.

"Glad to hear it," Roxanne said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Lillie, Brendan, May, Max, Elio, and Selene returned to the Pokémon Center to have Mudkip and Treecko rest up after that hard battle they had.

"So, Kairi. Roxanne said something about a dance tonight? Wanna join me as my date?" Sora asked. Kairi smiled and she hugs her boyfriend tight.

"Oh, Sora! I would love to!" Kairi said so lovingly and hugging him tight.

The couple have made it to the academy and they met up with the many students who are paired up with different couples around their ages. One of the chaperones came up to the couple.

"May I help you two?" The chaperone asked.

"Yeah, we were invited here by Miss Roxanne. My name is Sora Ketchum," Sora said.

"Wait a minute! You mean the same Sora Ketchum who battled Roxanne earlier today and won?!" The chaperone asked.

"Yeah. She invited both of me and my girlfriend for the dance," Sora said.

"I see. Then come on in and enjoy yourselves," the chaperone said, allowing them to enter. He took a look at them and smiled. "Cute couple."

The couple had joined in on the others for the dance. They danced through the songs and then rested their feet to relax.

"Having a blast, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Always with you, Sora," Kairi said. He smiled as he took her by the hand.

Just then, a new song starts playing as Sora and Kairi had stood up and moved onto the dance floor along with many of the other couples. The song playing is entitled "Don't Think Twice."

 _How did I live in a kingdom of thieves_

 _And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean_

 _You're only everything I ever dreamed_

 _Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of_

 _You must be kidding me, did you really think_

 _I could say no_ _I want you for a lifetime_

 _So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Everything is just right_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_ _I really don't get what everyone else believes_

 _So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean_

 _I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed_

 _It'd take this long, it'd take this long_

 _I want you for a lifetime_

 _So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Everything is just right_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice_

 _Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

 _If you want to take it to an even higher level_

 _All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow_

 _If you wanna take it to an even higher level_

 _I don't, I don't bite_

 _If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible_

 _All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble_

 _If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible_

 _I want you for a lifetime_

 _So if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Everything is just right_

 _But if you're gonna think twice, baby_

 _I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

 _Cross the line_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice_

 _Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

 _Cross the line_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times_

 _Be mine_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice_

 _Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

As Sora and Kairi had danced through the song, many of the other dancers stopped dancing to witness them dancing through it. Sora and Kairi never took their eyes off of each other even once. Many of the patrons clapped for them as did the chaperones; Roxanne especially clapped along with them and smiled warmly. Sora and Kairi could only smile as they held hands and bowed their heads.

Once the dance was over, Sora and Kairi had returned to the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Sora and Kairi. Your Pokémon are all fighting fit. Especially your Treecko and Mudkip," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. We really appreciate it," Sora said, taking back his Pokémon.

"We're just glad they're doing okay," Kairi said, taking back her Pokémon. The couple went to the room they were sharing and all of their Pokémon were sleeping soundly. Sora and Kairi watched them sleep and Kairi smiled warmly. "It's so cute to watch them sleep like this."

"It sure is. And reflecting on that dance, I enjoyed it. Did you?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I did," Kairi said. He nuzzles his shoulder. "Nothing could be better than having such a romantic date."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Kairi," Sora said. "Just seeing you smile is enough to make me happy." Kairi smiled as she looked into his blue eyes and he right back at hers.

"You too, Sora," Kairi said. "I love you so very, very much, Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi," Sora said.

He and Kairi both shared a loving and passionate kiss. Unknown to them, as they were kissing, Sora's and Kairi's Pokémon were only pretending to be asleep and they watched them kiss.

Meanwhile somewhere in town, a man with blonde spiky hair combed down and he is wearing a sailor shirt. The shirt is blue and white striped and is wearing light blue tattered pants and a pair of boots, wearing a pair of black boots with a water drop painted on. He wore a black bandana with an A with bone edges and a pointed top.

"Contacting Bandit Keith. Contacting Bandit Keith! Come in!" A feminine voice called. He pushes a button.

"Bandit Keith here," the man answered.

"Have you reached Rustboro City like it was requested?" The woman's voice asked.

"Just got here just a half an hour ago," Keith answered.

"Good," the woman's voice said.

"Should I even ask what this is about?" Keith asked.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Devon Corporation and steal some Creation Fuel and return it to base. We will give you further details later on. You will begin tomorrow. Is that clear?" The woman's voice asked.

"You can count on me, Shelly," Keith said.

"For your sake, I better," Shelly said, before breaking contact.

"You got nothing to worry about what that Creation Fuel is, it will really give Team Aqua an edge over those Team Magma losers," Keith said as he chuckled evilly.

A member of Team Aqua has been revealed. What is this Creation Fuel Shelly was speaking of, and what do they hope to do with it? And what will Sora and Kairi do to stop Team Aqua's evil scheme? More to come in the next chapter.


	214. Stairway To Devon

**Episode 214: Stairway To Devon**

It was the very next day after the Gym battle with Roxanne, Sora got on the phone with Professor Oak.

"Ah, Sora. It's so good to hear from you," Professor Oak said.

"Calling to let you know that I won my battle with Roxanne and earned my very first Gym Badge," Sora said.

"I never had my doubts about your win," Professor Oak said.

"I'm glad to have your praise, professor," Sora said.

"And I am assuming that you are heading out for your next Gym challenge," Professor Oak said.

"As soon as we find out where the next Gym is," Sora said.

"So well on your way. I must say, I couldn't be any prouder," Professor Oak said.

"Also, I thought I should tell you that Kairi has decided to take on a career as a Pokémon Coordinator and she has won her first ribbon; I never had a chance to bring it up," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Sounds like you're both on your way. I wish the both of you luck," Professor Oak said. "And it's always wonderful to hear from you."

"You too, professor," Sora said. Sora has hung up to rejoin Kairi.

"Sora," Kairi said.

"Yeah Kairi?" Sora responded.

"I was wondering where do we go from here," Kairi said.

"Gimmie a sec," Sora said. He takes out his PokéNav to check the map. "Looks like we're going have to make it to Dewford Island."

"We're going to need a boat to get there," Kairi said.

"No kidding. And we would get there within a couple of hours," Sora said. He puts the PokéNav away and he takes out the letters all from Acerola, Mina, and Hapu. He looked right at his girlfriend. "What do you say, Kairi? Wanna hear what the rest are up to?"

"I do," Kairi said. Sora takes out a letter from Acerola and begins to read it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _Just wanted to say hi to the two of you. I was sad to have to leave for home, but like Sophocles said, I was feeling homesick too. I spoke with Uncle Nanu who is helping me set up a Gym of my own. And I found the perfect place. I figured I have the Gym over to the Shady House as my Gym. I know it doesn't surprise the both of you, since it's considered a haunted house just like that one mansion we made a stop in that one night. Also, it used to be Team Skull's hangout spot before disbanding. Anyway, again, just wanted to say hi. Good luck down there and I hope you meet some interesting ghosts._

 _Hauntingly and lovingly yours,_

 _Acerola_

Sora couldn't help but laugh since an old mansion was a suitable place for her and her Ghost Type Pokémon.

"Same ol' Acerola," Sora said, putting the letter away. He takes out the one from Mina. "Okay, Mina. Let's hear from you." He opens the letter and reads it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _Missed you two since we parted ways. I missed you both so much, I have made so many paintings of the two of you and of Pikachu and Togepi. I made so many, I don't think I can count them. My Gym is underway and I figured I make so rainbow themed since it would suit both fairies and Fairy Type Pokémon. Have yourselves a rad journey, my favorite lovebirds._

 _Love in eternal,_

 _Mina_

Sora smiled as he pulled out a painting of the two of them kissing each other.

"She certainly captured the moment," Kairi said.

"She sure did," Sora said. He puts the letter and the painting away and takes out the last letter. "And now, a letter from Hapu." He begins to read it.

 _Dear Sora and Kairi,_

 _How have you lovebirds been? Me? I'm doing great! Ever since I got back home, my grandpa was thrilled to see me. Also, my parents were happy to see me after so long, they thought I was a stranger at first. I was having trouble to set up a Gym since it's mostly a mountain, but that wasn't gonna stop me. But get this; not only my family was helping out, but some of the local Pokémon were doing their part in it. I guess it's their way of them of thanking me of sharing our poni radishes with and so much more. I hope your journey goes smoothly for you both! And take care of each other. Also, you better not lose to anyone while you're down there or else I'm going to be coming down on you!_

 _Hapu_

Sora and Kairi both smiled having to go through all the letters and they wished their friends the best of luck.

"Illima, Kiawe, Sophocles," Sora said.

"Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Mina, Hapu," Kairi added.

Sora and Kairi shared a hug with each other as they both had tears in their eyes.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

They both broke the hug. And smiled.

"So, should we book a boat to Dewford Island?" Sora suggested.

"Yes. We should," Kairi said.

The couple stood up to book a ship to reach Dewford Island. When they got to the local port.

"What?! No other boats?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but all of the boats have been booked and we have a very busy schedule. So, you're going have to wait for the next one and it's not until tomorrow," the ferry man said. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu sighed as they had wasted so much time.

"So, any ideas of how we're going to kill some time?" Sora asked.

"We could just spend a day with each other. I mean, this city is said to be full of all sort of things," Kairi said.

"Okay," Sora said.

The couple went off to spend some time around the city a tad longer.

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Center, Max is drinking some soda when he accidentally spills it on May's PokéNav.

"Oh no!" Max gasped. He presses the button on it, and it's not responding. "Oh, man! May is so going to kill me when she sees this." Luckily, May was out shopping and he goes off to find her or at least Sora and Kairi since they would understand, and he couldn't go to Brendan since he was having his battle with Roxanne.

The couple walked into a store that caters to swimsuits and they bumped into May there.

"Hey May," Kairi greeted.

"Hi Kairi and Sora. Looks like you're out on a date, huh? Didn't you already have one last night at that school dance?" May asked.

"We did. So, we thought we would spend the day shopping since there aren't any other boats going today," Kairi said.

"What? No other boats? Well, that's okay, because I plan on shopping until I drop," May said. The couple both shared a laugh.

"We understand, May," Sora said. "Just hope you don't literally drop."

"Good one, Sora," Kairi said.

The couple paid for their purchase and went on their way to do have some more fun. As they stepped outside, a man wearing a purple suit and a white hat came running down the street. He has white hair under his hat.

"Coming through!" The man said as he ran pass them. He disappeared through a nearby alley. Another man came out and he is wearing a black suit.

"How does he run so fast at his age?" The man asked. He takes out a walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "This is Kennedy. He's heading your way."

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"No idea," Kairi said.

The saw Max just down the street from them and he's seemed distressed about something.

"Max?" Sora asked.

Max looked over their way and freaked out.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kairi asked. Max starts to dash off like he took something.

"You didn't see me!" Max yelped. He ran in the direction the purple suited man had ran before. That left Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu totally confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. You don't think maybe he did something to make May mad, do you?" Kairi asked.

"I hope not. Then again, we should ask May when we see her," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, in the tallest building in the city, Bandit Keith is seen stepping out and he saw how the personnels were able to get in. They used their identification cards to enter the building.

"So, that's it," Keith said. He waited for a potential victim to walk his way when luck should have it, one did walk by. He grabs the man from behind and and swiped his lab coat and ID card. He ties him up and gags him. "This is much easier than I expected." He went to the door and used to gain access inside.

Much time later, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had met up with Lillie, Elio, and Selene. They did some shopping of their own.

"Hey Lillie," Sora greeted.

"Hello, Sora, Kairi," Lillie greeted back.

"What are you three up to?" Kairi asked.

"We were doing some shopping before we headed back to Professor Redwood's lab," Selene said.

"So, we were hoping to see you again before we left for home," Lillie said.

"So, back to Alola, huh?" Sora asked.

"Fraid so," Elio said. "Just watching you battle Roxanne yesterday was pretty awesome. But I'm hoping the next time we see you, we could have a battle."

"Sure Elio. I can hold you to that," Sora said. Elio smiled and both landed a handshake.

"It was really nice to meet you for the first time," Selene said. "I hope we'll meet again soon."

"Me too," Kairi said.

It was hard to say goodbye to Lillie again, after seeing her again, but they knew she had to go where her calling had led her.

"Take care, Lillie. And tell the others when you see them that we miss them too," Sora said.

"I will," Lillie said, with tears in her eyes. She gave the couple a hug and they hugged her back. "They will be so thrilled to hear from you."

Lillie broke the hug and went with her research fellows and begin to head for the airport to reach the Alola region. They waved goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways once again. The couple returned to the Pokémon Center to find Brendan sitting on a bench inside along with May, but there was no sign of Max.

"Hey there, guys," Brendan greeted.

"Hey Brendan. Win your Gym battle or did you lose?" Sora asked.

"I won it," Brendan said, showing them the Stone Badge he won from Roxanne. "Gotta admit, I had an even harder time battling her than you did. But after watching you battle, I wasn't close to giving up."

"Glad to hear that you won it, Brendan," Sora said. He turned over to May. "Hey, May. Is Max doing okay?"

"I don't know. Why?" May asked.

"Because Max was acting pretty weird when we saw him earlier," Sora said.

"He looked like he was distressed about something, so we thought maybe you would know anything about it," Kairi said.

"Not that I know of. He was in such a good mood this morning," May answered.

"Then why was he just freaking out and why he ran off when we asked him?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out," Sora said.

Just then, Kennedy, the man from earlier walks in the Pokémon Center and he spots the four Pokémon trainers.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't be Sora, Kairi, Brendan, and May would you?" Kennedy asked.

He said, "I'm Sora."

She said, "I'm Kairi."

He said, "I'm Brendan."

She said, "And I'm May."

"We saw you before. You were after some guy in a purple suit," Sora pointed out.

"Yes, the man you ran just pass you was the Devon Corporation's president, Joseph Stone. He tends to sneak out from time to time. Only he likes to avoid his appointments. Anyway, he has sent me to retrieve you at the request of a child named Max," Kennedy said. May yelped when he mentioned him.

"He would be my little brother," May said.

"Oh, good. If you would all come along with me. Mr. Stone is offering you a private tour of our company," Kennedy said. None of them have questioned it, but they went along with him. As they followed Kennedy right into a limo and drove there.

Back at the Devon Corporation building, Bandit Keith makes his way through the labs, trying to find the Creation Fluid.

"Okay, where you, just so I could get out of here," Keith said. He moved a swiftly as a ninja, being careful not to get caught.

Back to the group, the limo has pulled up to the driveway. As they exited, they were amazed by how huge the building was.

"Whoa," Sora said.

"This building is huge," Brendan said. Kennedy laughed.

"Well, it has to be since so many people all work here," Kennedy said. "This way." They followed him to the building; a couple of security guards glares at the visitors before Kennedy intervened. "They are with me."

"Of course, sir. Please go right in," the security guard said.

"I apologize for that. They're a tad on edge lately," Kennedy said.

"No problem," Sora said.

Over to Bandit Keith, he found what he was looking for and he took a couple of the capsules.

"Score!" Keith said. "Now to make like Houdini and disappear." He started to make his way out when Mr. Stone had gotten suspicious. Max turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

"Nothing," Mr. Stone lied. "Why don't you take a walk with me?"

"Um, okay," Max said, not understanding what was going on. They both follow Keith without him knowing. "Where are we going?"

"Shh. Quiet Max. We're following that guy," Mr. Stone said.

"Huh? Why?" Max asked.

"I make it my personal business to know all my employees and I have never seen him before," Mr. Stone said.

"Maybe he's a spy sent by some other company?" Max guessed.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out," Mr. Stone said.

They continued to pursue him quietly. Over to Sora, Kairi, Brendan, May, and Kennedy, they had approached the receptionist desk. Officer Jenny has approached them suspiciously.

"Should you four be here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It's quite alright, Officer Jenny. They're here as guests. They were invited here by Mr. Stone himself," Kennedy said.

"Is that right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes," Sora said.

"Sorry for sounding suspicious. There has been some talk that there will be an infiltration of this building. You can never be too careful," Officer Jenny said.

"Of course not," Kairi said.

"You needn't worry yourselves over it. The police and security personnel are looking into it," Kennedy said.

"No problem," Brendan said.

"It's just nice not having to deal with bad guys for a change," Sora said.

"I supposed not. Anyway, it would seem our president has taken a shine to young Max," Kennedy said.

"Why would he like some annoying little kid like Max?" May asked, making Kennedy laugh.

"You children can be so funny. Come on, I'll show you the tour," Kennedy said. The group followed Kennedy as the tour has begun. Keith made his way to a door that leads outside. He opens it and quickly gets out and slams it.

"He does look suspicious," Max said.

"Let's go!" Mr. Stone said.

Over to Kennedy and the guests, he continues to give them the tour. He takes a look over to Sora

"May I presume that is your Pokachu, young man?" Kennedy asked.

"Yep. Pikachu was the first Pokémon that I ever got," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I see," Kennedy said as he smiled.

"So, what about Max?" May asked.

"It's possible that Max reminds the president of his own son Steven. Steven is a very skilled Pokémon trainer," Kennedy said.

"Steven?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Steven specializes with Steel Type Pokémon. Though, he would be someone who you would like to meet in your journeys," Kennedy said.

"I don't doubt it," Sora said. Sora wondered about meeting and battling him someday.

"In fact, ever since Steven was a little boy, all he thought about were Pokémon and dreamt of being a Pokémon trainer," Kennedy said.

"Well, that makes sense why he would be so fond of Max," May said.

"It sure does," Brendan said.

They entered the lab with the scientists in such dismay as they found two of the capsules missing.

"Is something wrong?" Kennedy asked.

"Yes Kennedy. I'm afraid there is," one of the scientists said.

"Two of the capsules containing the Creation Fluid have gone missing!" The secind scientist said.

"What?! How could that happen?!" Kennedy gasped. Sora, Kairi, Brendan, and May all shared his shock. "We have taken every precaution to prevent it from happening!"

"Creation Fluid?" Sora asked. Sora figured it had to be the work of the invader. He wondered who could it be. Possibly it could be Team Rocket up to their old tricks or it could be Mad Ivan making a comeback. Or possibly some members of Team Magma again.

Back to Max and Mr. Stone, they continued to follow Bandit Keith to the rooftop.

"Stay close to me," Mr. Stone whispered.

"Okay," Max whispered back. They followed him silently. Bandit Keith keeps moving, unaware he's being followed. As they continued to follow him, Max yelps as he trips, making Bandit Keith turn around in shock.

"Crap!" Keith exclaimed and ran off.

"Hey you!" Mr. Stone shouted.

"I'm sorry," Max apologized.

"Don't apologize, Max. You helped out," Mr. Stone assured.

"How?" Max questioned.

"Judging by how reacted and how he's running, he knows he's been caught red-handed. Let's go after him," Mr. Stone said. Max nodded. As they pursued him, Mr. Stone took out his cell phone.

Back to the lab, Kennedy's phone begins to ring. He answers it.

"Yes; this is Kennedy," Kennedy said.

"It's me!" Mr. Stone said.

"President!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"Max and I are chasing after a suspicious character wearing one of our white lab coats! He's heading up on the roof!" Mr. Stone said.

"Sir, two of our Creation Fluid capsules have disappeared, so that must be the person who is responsible for the thefts!" Kennedy said. Kennedy listened from his end of the phone. "Yes, right away." He hangs up. "The president and Max are chasing the suspect on top of the roof of the building." Sora, Kairi, Brendan, and May gasped.

"Do you think Max is going to be alright?" May asked with concern.

"Don't worry, May. I promise he's going to be," Brendan said.

"We'll just have to head up on the roof and help them out," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"And we should hurry," Kairi said.

"Follow me, I can lead the way! I know a shortcut we use to corner the suspect," Kennedy said.

As Officer Jenny was questioning some of the employees, a security guard came in with the man Bandit Keith stole his lab coat and ID card from. He was cut from his restraints.

"Officer Jenny!" The security guard called out. She turned to face them. "We found this guy outside the building tied up outside, and we thought we should bring him to you."

"What happened?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I don't know! The guy just grabbed me from behind and stole my stuff! He tied me up and left me outside!" The scientist said.

"Can you describe this guy for me?" Officer Jenny asked. Before the scientist could give a description, an announcement was made.

 **"Attention! This is a security announcement! We have an emergency situation! Please remain calm! There is an intruder inside the building and two research capsules have been stolen! The intruder is a male with blonde hair wearing a lair of sunglasses and one of our white lab coats! Please apprehend anyone that matches this description!"** Kennedy announced.

"That would be the one! He was also wearing a black bandana on his head! And he was wearing a sailor outfit!" The scientist said. Officer Jenny got suspicious.

"It couldn't be," Officer Jenny said. She takes her leave. "You wait right here!" She begins her pursuit on the suspect.

Speaking of which, Bandit Keith heads into a hall that leads up to the roof.

"So, you're not scared?" Mr. Stone asked.

"No, just excited!" Max said. Mr. Stone smiled.

"Good! Because this is a good experience for Pokémon trainers to have!" Mr. Stone said. "This hallway leads to the stairway that heads up to the roof, so he'll be trapped." Bandit Keith made his way out to the roof only to be trapped by Sora, Kairi, Brendan, May, and Kennedy.

"Stop right there!" Brendan said.

"The game's up! You got nowhere to run!" Sora said. Keith growls as he attempts to go back, only for Max and Mr. Stone to show up.

"Max!" Kairi said.

"Are you alright, Max?" May asked.

"Yep!" Max nodded. "The girl with the brown hair is my big sister, sir."

"Really?" Mr. Stone said, smiling. He changed his smile to a stern look. "Give us back the capsules you stole!" Bandit Keith said, taking out two Pokéballs.

"I don't think so, pops!" Keith said. "Go! Corphish! Crawdaunt!" He throws the Pokéball and out from the Pokéballs and out comes two Pokémon. One is a small lobster-like Pokémon with a short tail. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored. And the other is a red lobster-like Pokémon with a golden star on its forehead. It has large claws and the bottom of these claws are tan. Its feet have two claws each and it has a large tail. There is a blue stripe in the middle of its tan belly. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food—it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water.**

 **Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Corphish**

 **Type: Water/Dark**

 **Crawdaunt has an extremely violent nature that compels it to challenge other living things to battle. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places.**

"Corphish and Crawdaunt, huh?" Sora asked. He looked over to Pikachu. "Go right in, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said. He steps in front of the lobster-like Pokémon. Kairi then steps in.

"Not letting you have all the fun," Kairi said, taking out her own Pokéball. "Go! Stufful!" The Pokéball opens and Stufful joins Pikachu for a battle.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Crawdaunt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right at the rogue Pokémon.

"Crawdaunt! Dodge and use Crabhammer on that yellow runt!" Keith ordered. Crawdaunt moved to avoid Thunderbolt and swung its pincers to deliever a blow on Pikachu with its pincers.

"Stufful! Block that Crabhammer!" Kairi called out. Stufful blocks Crabhammer with a single paw. Crawdaunt swings both pincers only for Stufful to block again and again. "Now use Low Sweep!" Stufful low kicks Crawdaunt, making it fall. Keith growls in anger to what he witnessed.

"Corphish, get rid of that carnival prize!" Keith ordered. Corphish moved in to attack Stufful.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu launches himself like a rocket and bashes into the ruffiun Pokémon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocks Corphish to a crisp. Professor Jenny came onto the rooftop.

"Stop right there!" Officer Jenny ordered.

"I don't think so, cop! Corphish! Crawdaunt! Bubble Beam!" Keith ordered. Corphish and fired Bubble Beam, hitting everyone around him. He calls them back and heads for a cardboard box and takes out a small rocket and uses it to escape.

"He was planning his escape with that rocket right from the start!" Mr. Stone stated.

"Not for long!" Sora said, taking out another Pokéball and tosses it in the air. "Go! Treecko!" The Pokéball opens and Treecko puts his twig in his mouth. He turned to Kairi.

"How's Stufful's aim?" Sora asked his girlfriend. She grinned.

"Pretty good," Kairi said. She turned to her Stufful. "Okay, Stufful! Throw Treecko at that guy!"

"Treecko! Get ready!" Sora said. Treecko nodded as Stufful grabbed Treecko and gave the wood gecko Pokémon a toss into the air and he went flying like a rocket. Treecko lands onto Bandit Keith.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Keith barked. Treecko searched the pockets and grabs the capsules. Treecko then jumps right off as Bandit Keith escapes empty-handed. Sora catches Treecko in his arms.

"Good job, Treecko," Sora said.

"Treecko," Treecko said.

"That was a good idea, Sora," Kairi said.

"That was a nice throw your Stufful had," Sora said. "But who was that guy, anyway?"

"I think I have an idea. Since he was using a Corphish and a Crawdaunt, I can surmise that he's a member of Team Aqua," Officer Jenny said.

"Team Aqua?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Here in the Hoenn region, there are two criminal organizations that causes all sorts of trouble. Those would be Team Aqua and Team Magma," Officer Jenny explained.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma?" Sora asked. He turned to Brendan. "You ever heard of them, Brendan?"

"I have. Only from the net; the same way I heard about Team Magma," Brendan said.

"What did he want with those capsules?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. But we'll be setting up a police line, so he won't be getting away," Officer Jenny said.

"First Team Rocket, then Team Skull, and then Team Magma. And now Team Aqua. What's next? Team Lightning?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

That night, the Rustboro City police department searches for any signs of the Team Aqua member, only to find the rocket and lab coat abandoned.

Mr. Stone joins Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brendan, May, and Max for dinner as his way of repaying them for taking back the Creation Fluid. And during the dinner, Mr. Stone hands Max back his PokéNav, good as new.

"Thank you so much for saving an important part of our research project, um, Sora, isn't it?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yes. You really don't have to thank us. We only did what we knew was right," Sora said.

"And it was a good thing we stopped that guy from getting away with it," Kairi added.

"Couldn't agree more. In fact, my son Steven is out on a journey of his own. He's currently on Dewford Island the last time I heard from him," Mr. Stone said.

"That's where the next Gym is located," Sora said.

"And when you see him there, would you deliver this letter to him?" Mr. Stone asked, handing him the letter. "I was gonna mail it myself, but after today, I'm going to be pretty busy for a while."

"Not a problem, sir," Sora said, taking the letter.

"Also, young Max here tells me that you're a Pokémon League Champion. I could tell that you had champion written on you when I witnessed your battling skills. He even shared your battle with our local Gym Leader," Mr. Stone said.

"I hope you don't plan on having me sellout, because I don't plan on doing that anytime soon," Sora said. Mr. Stone laughed.

"Oh no, nothing like that, Sora. People would think it, and start making rumors about it, but of course none of it would be true. It's the same way for my son, Steven," Mr. Stone said.

"I would call it a relief and it'll take a big load off of my mind," Sora said. He looked over to Brendan. "Got anything planned for your next Gym battle, Brendan?" He smirked.

"That's a secret," Brendan said, making Sora laugh.

"Figured you'd say that," Sora said as he laughed again.

As the meal had concluded, Sora, Kairi, and Brendan decided to confront Max about what was going on.

"Anything you wanna tell us, Max?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Max said, playing dumb.

"Max, don't lie to us. Sora and I saw you earlier today and you freaked out when we did," Kairi said.

"And what was that about you saying that we never saw you?" Sora asked. Max gave a small sweat. Kairi decided to do the honors of assuring him..

"Max, you can tell us. And I promise we won't be mad. You can trust me. So, what happened today. Please," Kairi said. Max looked to Sora and he nodded, letting him know that he can trust her. Max took a deep breath.

"Okay. I accidentally broke her PokéNav when I spilled my drink in it and Mr. Stone had his people fix it like it didn't happen and he gave it back to me when we had dinner earlier, and it was already fixed. I didn't tell May about it because she would get mad," Max explained. Sora, Kairi, and Brendan had absorbed the whole thing.

"Is that it? For a moment there, I thought you stole something by mistake," Sora said, before Kairi poked him on the arm.

"Sora," Kairi said to him, sounding a little stern.

"Just saying," Sora said.

"Well, I can understand why you kept it a secret from her. But you know you would have been caught when she sees it," Brendan said.

"It would have been worse when you tell her that her PokéNav got damaged and you not telling her sooner. I'm sure she would have understood that it was an accident," Sora said.

"I couldn't take that chance," Max said.

"Understandable. Next time when something like this happens, try to tell the truth, okay?" Brendan asked. Max nodded. "And since it's been taken care of, I won't tell May what happened. It'll be our little secret." Brendan winked at Max and he smiled.

"Our lips are sealed as well," Sora said, as he, Kairi, and Pikachu ended up doing a zip lip gesture. Max smiled since he knew he was off the hook; for now.

Now that the next location of the next Hoenn region Pokémon Gym has been located, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have made it their mission to reach Dewford Island. But what will happen when they run into the Team Aqua member, Bandit Keith? Just wait and find out.


	215. On A Wingull And A Prayer

**Episode 215: On A Wingull And A Prayer**

On the very next day, Brendan, May, and Max have departed from Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu once again as they got on separate ships to head to Dewford Island. Brendan was going there for his own Gym battle as May and Max were heading there for the hot sandy beaches and to check out the local Pokémon that inhabit the island. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were searching for the boat to get them to Dewford Island.

"Man, these ships are getting booked faster than a hotel," Sora said.

"If I knew this would happen, we would have made it a lot earlier, and that way, we would have been already on our way by now," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Let's hurry and find one fast," Sora said. They tried to find an available ship, only to find one after the other already taking off. The one in front of them was no exception. Hey! Wait! Two more passengers coming aboard!"

"Forget it, Sora. It's too far off, so they can't hear you. Even if they could, they won't turn back," Kairi said.

"I guess you're right," Sora said. "We can always catch the afternoon ships. We might as well just kill some time while we're here."

"I guess you're right, Sora. There's nothing we can do but wait for the next one to head for Dewford Island," Kairi said.

"Did you two say, Dewford Island?" A new voice called out. The couple turned to see an elderly woman in front of them. "I think I know someone who can get you there."

"Really? Who?" Kairi asked.

"That would be Mr. Briney," the old woman said.

"Mr. Briney?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes. He's a very kind man. He owns a boat you two can use to get to Dewford Island. May I ask the purpose for heading there?" The old woman asked.

"The reason that we're heading to Dewford Island, is to head challenge the Gym Leader there," Sora said.

"Oh, so you're one of those," the old woman said. She then looks over to Kairi. "And may I ask if you're doing the same, young lady?"

"I'm going with my boyfriend for support," Kairi said.

"I see. It's always nice to have a special someone to support you whenever you need," the old woman smiled. "You two are lucky to have each other."

"Thanks. Do you know where Mr. Briney lives?" Sora asked.

"Oh my yes. He lives in a small house right on the old harbor. You should be able to find him there. He's probably fishing by now; but I doubt there any fish biting today. Or any day for that matter," the old woman said.

"Thank you," Sora said.

"Yes, thank you," Kairi added.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

The couple left to the old harbor to find Mr. Briney and use his boat to reach Dewford Island.

Elsewhere, Bandit Keith came into the area looking around to make sure he isn't seen. He sets up his screen and it activates. Shelly's voice is only heard.

"Bandit Keith. Have you been successful in retrieving the Creation Fluids from the Devon Corporation?" Shelly asked.

"I had it with me and I hit a real snag," Keith said.

"What do you mean by 'snag'? Don't tell me that you failed to retrieve it!" Shelly said.

"Wasn't my fault! I had it, and I would have been on my way with it if it weren't for the cops on my tail!" Keith argued.

"The police are inconsequential. But your failure is unacceptable. You are being ordered to return to HQ at once. We'll send you a submarine to pick you up," Shelly said.

"Right. I'll be right there. I'll meet it there by boat," Keith said.

"You better be there," Shelly said, breaking contact. Keith snarled as he puts away his equipment.

"Shelly doesn't need to know that I was foiled by those kids. That kid with the Pikachu better think twice when facing up with Bandit Keith again. And the same for that girl with that little stuffed animal. I'll hang them up to dry when I see them again," Keith vowed.

Just when he left the area, he is unaware of a man who was just passing by and he gasped when he realized he's the Team Aqua member that escaped capture. He takes out his cellphone and dialed the number on it.

"Get me the police," the man said.

The couple made their way to the old harbor to find Mr. Briney's house. They can see that the place is old. Many of the buildings were old and boarded up. They all looked like places that a Rattata, a Raticate, a Meowth, a Koffing, a Weezing, a Grimer, a Muk, or any Ghost Type Pokémon would call home.

"Okay, that lady said Mr. Briney's house is somewhere around here, so how hard will it be?" Sora asked.

"It should be the only house around here since many of buildings here are boarded up," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Bandit Keith made it to the same area as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu when he spotted an old man fishing on the docks. He has a Wingull sitting on his shoulder.

"You think anything is going to be biting today, Peeko?" The old man asked.

"Wingull!" Peeko chirped. The old man laughed.

"You always have faith in me, Peeko. I couldn't ask for a Pokémon as loyal as you," the old man said. He waited a few more minutes before he reeled in and decided to take a break from fishing. When he shut the door behind him, he didn't noticed, Bandit Keith coming up from behind. "How about some lunch, my friend? I'll have your favorite treat whipped up in no time."

"Well, isn't this a sweet sight?" Keith said, coming behind him. The old man turned to see him with his Crawdaunt out. "I hear that you have a boat I can use, old timer."

"Just who are you?! And what do you think you're doing in my house?!" The old man asked before he gasped in realization. "It's you! I heard some stories from my sailing comrades, about a gang of hoodlums and troublemakers called Team Aqua! Get out of my house!"

"We're more than just troublemakers, old man. I'm just meeting with the others and I need your boat to do it," Keith said.

"I'll give you the boat on the day the ocean dries up!" The old man barked.

"I wasn't asking nicely, gramps," Keith said. "Crawdaunt, grab that Wingull." Crawdaunt obeys and moves to grab Peeko. Peeko flies to escape the lobster-like Pokémon.

"Leave Peeko alone!" The old man demanded. Keith takes out his other Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Corphish!" Bandit Keith shouted. The Pokéball opens and Corphish stands in front of him. "Crabhammer!" Corphish swings its pincers and smacks him hard. Keith takes out a rope and ties him up on a chair. Crawdaunt has grabbed Peeko. Crawdaunt hands the Wingull to him and he puts the seagull Pokémon in a cage.

"Peeko! Take the boat if you want, but leave Peeko out of this!" The old man shouted. Keith tapes his mouth shut.

"Shut up! I'm taking your boat, and I'm taking your Wingull as insurance; just so you wouldn't get any ideas about following me. You do, and you're never going to see your Wingull again!" Keith threatened. The old man growled as he muffled in anger. He opened the door and he sees Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu outside. "Shit! It's those kids from yesterday! I would like to wring them up, but I don't have time." He makes his way out to the back door. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had arrived to the house.

"This should be it," Sora said.

"Mr. Briney's house. It is the only house around for miles," Kairi said. Sora knocked on the door.

"Hello. Anybody home?" Sora asked as he knocked. "Mr. Briney?"

Inside the house, he tried to call out for help, but the couple couldn't hear him.

"You don't think he went out, do you?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, because he would have answered the door. Maybe we should come back later," Sora said.

"That'll be too long. We should go and catch the afternoon boats," Kairi said.

"You're right. We'll make it just in time if we leave now," Sora said.

The couple left the house, but Pikachu's ears perked up when he heard something.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

They walked down the road as Officer Jenny rode in by motorcycle.

"This area is dangerous!" Officer Jenny warned and she recognized the couple. "Hey! You're two of those kids from yesterday!"

"That's us," Sora said.

"Why would you say that this area is dangerous? Is it because of that guy from yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. We received a call from a witness not too long ago. The Team Aqua member that escaped capture yesterday and was seen in this area. So, be careful when you see him," Officer Jenny said.

"We will, Officer Jenny," Kairi said.

The policewoman drives off on her motorcycle and Kairi became concerned about something, and it has not escaped Sora's notice.

"What's the matter, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked.

"I just thought of something. Something very, very, disturbing," Kairi said. Sora had a bad feeling something was up.

"Go on," Sora said hesitantly.

"When that one lady told us about Mr. Briney, she said he was home and fishing didn't she?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. What about it? And I don't think I'm going to like what you have to say," Sora said.

"Okay, adding further on; when we got to his house we didn't hear anyone inside it, even when you knocked on the door," Kairi said.

"Figured it was too quiet inside," Sora said with concern. "We should head back and see if the guy is okay."

"Good idea. Let's go," Kairi said before she, Sora, and Pikachu went back to Mr. Briney's house to see if everything is okay. They reached the house and they knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mr. Briney? Are you home?" Sora asked. Inside, Mr. Briney muffled again and he stomps his feet to confirm he was home. Hearing the sound, they looked at each other and nodded. "Don't worry, Mr. Briney! We're coming in!" Sora rammed the door until it was broken open. They gasped in shock when they found him tied to a chair. "Hang on! We'll have you out!" He pulled the tape off, causing him to yell in pain. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, sonny. You came along and that's all that matters," Mr. Briney said.

"Are you Mr. Briney?" Sora asked as he begins to untie his restraints.

"Yes I am," Briney answered.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Kairi asked.

"A hoodlum from Team Aqua was here and he took my Wingull, Peeko, as his hostage," Mr. Briney said.

"I knew it," Kairi said. "It was him."

"You were right to be suspicious," Sora said as he finished untying him. "Where did he go?"

"He went to use my boat! We must hurry if we want to catch him," Mr. Briney said.

"Right! Let's go get him!" Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Mr. Briney left to go after Bandit Keith and rescue Peeko from him.

Bandit Keith had arrived to the dock and used the key he swiped to unlock the lock and he enters the dock inside.

"This is it? Better than nothing. Now to use it before the cops get here," Keith said.

"It's right this way, kids!" Mr. Briney said.

"They found us. I guess I've got some time to play afterall. Corphish, Crawdaunt, let's have some," Keith said. Corphish and Crawdaunt nodded and stepped out. The two lobster-like Pokémon stepped in front of Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Mr. Briney.

"The Corphish and Crawdaunt from yesterday!" Kairi said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"And they've got Peeko!" Mr. Briney said.

"I warned you not to come, old man," Keith said. "Now, you're going to learn what happens if you defy me." Sora growls when he recognized him.

"You're that Team Aqua goon from yesterday!" Sora said. Keith ended up laughing.

"Goon? Now you've gone and hurt my feelings," Keith pretended to mope. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to call people names, kid?"

"Give Peeko back!" Sora shouted.

"She didn't do anything to you! Why would take her hostage?" Kairi asked.

"Because I felt good about making weaker creatures like this Wingull wet themselves. Why? Is that bad? Oh, it is, isn't it? Oh, how will I ever live with myself?" Keith asked with sarcasm. "Lookie here, kiddies. I'm leaving here by boat, because my buddies with Team Aqua are picking me up. So, if I were you, I would just go home and have my milk and cookies just like good little brats."

"And if I were you, I watch who I mouth off to," Sora said.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do? Tell your mommies on me?" Keith asked with even more sarcasm. Sora growls in anger. He turns to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunderbo-" Sora was cut off when Kairi grabbed him by the arm.

"Sora, no! Pikachu's Thunderbolt may shock Corphish and Crawdaunt, but Peeko will be shocked too!" Kairi said.

"You got that right, girlie! And if I was you, kid, I'd back off or else, My Crawdaunt will crush this little Wingull like a ripe grape," Keith threatened. Crawdaunt moved its pincers down on the cage. Sora knew he was right and he had no other choice.

"Stand down, Pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu did as he was told and went back to his trainer.

"Smart move, kid. Now, if you excuse me, I have some friends to meet," Keith said as he gets to Mr. Briney's boat. The boat goes off.

"You won't get away with this! We'll get Peeko back! And you'll be sorry!" Sora called out to him.

"Pika!" Pikachu also called out.

"It looks like I have no other choice," Mr. Briney said. "Okay, kids. Come with me." He pushes a lever down and water goes down as an opening is revealed. A Wingull-shaped boat sitting on a platform comes up much to the amazement of Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu.

"You mean you had a spare all this time?" Sora asked.

"I never thought I would have to use it, but that Team Aqua scoundrel has left me no other choice, but to use it. Say hello to my super high-speed boat: the S.S Wingull!" Mr. Briney said.

"It's more like a ship than a boat," Sora said.

"And it's shaped like a Wingull," Kairi added.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Ha, we'll show Team Aqua a thing or three," Mr. Briney said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Full speed ahead!" Sora said. Kairi giggled as she and Pikachu gave a sailor's salute.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Kairi said.

"Pika, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said.

They got on the S.S. Wingull and began their pursuit of the Team Aqua member. The ship sailed towards the boat to catch up with the boat. The boat was just up ahead.

"There it is!" Kairi said.

"Hold on, Peeko! I'm on the way!" Mr. Briney said.

Bandit Keith and his two Pokémon sailed off in the stolen boat and he looked over to the map.

"Okay, here I am. Triangle Rock. The submarine should be right beneath me," Keith said.

"Crawdaunt!" The Crawdaunt said.

"Phis, Corphish!" The Corphish also said.

"Corphish? Crawdaunt? What is it?" Keith asked as he turned around and saw the ship coming right behind him. "HUH?! Where the hell did that come from?!"

 **"Team Aqua! Give Peeko back to me now! The oceans and I are tied together! You will never get away from me!"** Mr. Briney spoke through the microphone.

"Spare me the dramatics, old man. If there's two things that I hate are determined kids and old people," Keith said, gritting his teeth. "And I'm so close to getting away." The boat goes faster ahead.

"He's picking up speed," Sora said.

"And heading right towards Triangle Rock!" Mr. Briney added.

"I can bet that's where he's going to meet up with the rest of his Team Aqua buddies," Sora said.

"You're right. We need to stop him without hurting Peeko!" Kairi said.

"You're right. And I know a way to do it," Sora said, taking out two of his Pokéballs. "Treecko! Mudkip! Come on out!" Treecko and Mudkip both come out.

"Mudkip! Carry Treecko on your back and get to that boat, fast! Treecko! You help that Wingull!" Sora told his Pokémon. Mudkip jumps in the water as Treecko rode on him like a surfboard and started to head for the boat. Keith saw the two Pokémon coming.

"I don't think so! Crawdaunt! Use Water Pulse!" Keith ordered. Crawdaunt forms a ball of water and slams it into the water and sends a tidal wave their way. Treecko held on to Mudkip as Sora and Kairi held each other as the S.S. Wingull shakes in the ocean's waves. "Follow up with Bubble Beam!" Crawdaunt fires Bubble Beam and it strikes the water in front of them. Keith uses the wave to cover the escape of him and the two lobster-like Pokémon. Once the wave had subsided, Sora saw only Peeko was still there, and still in the cage.

"He's gone! And it's still heading for Triangle Rock!" Sora exclaimed.

"Peeko!" Mr. Briney gasped.

"I got an idea! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt and aim for the rock!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it strikes the rock, destroying the top, but not the whole thing. "Wasn't enough to destroy it!"

"And the boat's still heading straight for it!" Kairi gasped.

"Okay, kids! Hold on tight!" Mr. Briney said as he increased the speed. The ship goes faster and heads for the rock.

"We're dead!" Sora gasped.

"We're fine! Just watch!" Mr. Briney said as the ship made its way to the boat and makes it airborne. It goes completely over the other side. Peeko's cage goes flying into the ocean as Treecko and Mudkip reached the cage and swam back to the S.S. Wingull. "Peeko!" Mr. Briney took the cage from Treecko's hands. "Are you okay?"

"Gull, Wingull!" Peeko responded.

"What a relief," Mr. Briney said.

Suddenly, without warning, a large blue submarine with Team Aqua's symbol on it emerged from the sea.

"Team Aqua," Sora said.

"He did managed to escape after all," Kairi said.

Bandit Keith and his two Pokémon went inside the submarine and closed the hatch. The submarine sunk back into the sea and roamed off.

"Mark my words,Team Aqua, you have not seen the last of me, that I vow!" Mr. Briney stated.

"And I know we haven't seen the last of them," Sora said, clutching his fist. "They're going to be very sorry when we see them again."

"I hope it won't be too soon," Kairi said. "But you're right, Sora. They will be very sorry."

Inside the submarine, Bandit Keith stands before two people who are a much higher ranking. One is a tall, muscular man, who wore blue gloves and blue pants. He has blue eyes, wearing a black headwear around his head with several blue "teeth" around his face. His suit is torn apart and shows Team Aqua logo painted on his chest. He wore white-outlined pants, with light blue details on his knees and feet. Around his neck and waist,he wore a yellow rope. The other is a woman dark tan skin and waist-length black hair in a fly-away style with two locks being blue, just like her eyes. Shelly wears a red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, has a black bandana and a pair of goggles on her head that look like the ones worn by professional swimmers but is connected by a metal link . She wore a blue shirt with long sleeves, exposing her thumbs, shoulders and her entire midriff with a Team Aqua logo on it. She also wore white-outlined blue pants, with light blue details on her knees and feet. She wore a yellow chain around her hips and has the area on the side of her thighs exposed.

"You better have a good reason for reporting to us empty-handed, Keith," the large man barked.

"Nice to see you too, Matt," Keith said with a sarcasm.

"That Creation Fluid was in our grasp and you let it slip through your fingers! What happened?" The woman asked.

"It wasn't my fault, Shelly. I just had some bad luck, that's all," Keith said.

"It better be the best excuse you've got, otherwise, we you wouldn't be here with us right now," Matt said.

"Spare me the threats, Matt. I know I can do better next time," Keith said.

"I'm sure you can, Keith. But for now, rejoin the other grunts and await further instructions," Shelly said. Keith didn't say more and took off. He walked by the other grunts while the male members wore the same thing as the female members wore the same thing, but their outfits exposed their midriffs.

"We should have let him rot in the slammer where we found him," Matt said.

"Let it go, Matt. Archie is far more interested in one thing and one thing only," Shelly said.

"You mean the legendary Blue Orb. Archie has been obsessed with finding it," Matt said. "He's been looking for it for years, and I don't even think it exists."

"Well, Archie does. And if he says it exists, then it exists. Besides, we need the Blue Orb if we're gonna control Kyogre. Team Magma are searching for the Red Orb and they have the same idea for Groudon," Shelly said.

"Why is that Blue Orb so important to him, anyway?" Matt asked.

"As I already said, the Blue Orb will allow its holder to control Kyogre. Imagine, the power to control legendary Pokémon and make our infinite ocean a reality. The land has served its purpose since man has first walked on two legs. And now it's time for humanity to take its rightful place back to the sea where we belong," Shelly said. Matt smiled as he liked the idea.

"You had me at the infinite ocean a reality part," Matt said with glee.

"Glad you're on board, Matt," Shelly said. She speaks into a com. "Send us back to HQ at once. We make our report to Archie."

"Ma'am!" The Team Aqua grunts said as they cruised through the sea.

Back to Rustboro City it was night, Mr. Briney had already let Peeko out of the cage and happily ate the Pokémon food that she had provided.

"There now. Is that good?" Kairi asked kindly.

"Wingull!" Peeko beamed.

"I'm glad," Kairi said, as she gave the seagull Pokémon some more. "Here, Peeko, eat as much as you want." Not needing to be told twice, the seagull Pokémon happily ate the Pokémon food.

"Thank you very much for rescuing my Peeko from that hoodlum, kids. I am eternally grateful for what you've done for me," Mr. Briney said.

"You don't have to thank us, sir," Kairi said.

"My girlfriend and I were happy to help you out. Besides, we couldn't let him get away with it," Sora said.

"Both of your hearts were in the right place all the same," Mr. Briney said, smiling.

"Anyway, in all the excitement, we haven't been properly introduced. My name's Sora," he introduced.

"And I'm Kairi," she also introduced.

"Good to meet you both. Just where do you need to go?" Mr. Briney asked.

"Kairi and I are heading for Dewford Island for my next Gym battle," Sora said. "And we were wondering if you would you take us there." Mr. Briney laughed.

"Sure thing, kids. I would love to. It's a small token of my appreciation for helping to rescue Peeko," Mr. Briney said. "Also, I can order you some Rustboro pasta, on me. I'm sure you two are mighty hungry from all that excitement as well." Their stomachs growled and they held them in embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten a thing since this morning," Sora said.

"And that pasta does sound very good, if you ask me," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Great! I'll make the order right away," Mr. Briney said. Sora and Kairi were lucky to have a sample of the Rustboro Pasta. And that they will stay the night since all the excitement. As they ate their meal a question came to Sora's mind.

"Since all of the places here have been boarded up, how come you stayed right here?" Sora asked. Mr. Briney laughed.

"Well, they couldn't wait to move over to the new port, so I stayed here, since it suits me just fine," Mr. Briney said. "I've been here for many years. I once sailed the seven seas as a young sea captain. I left behind loads of memories for peoples in many different places. In the years of sailing, I then retired from the captain's life and then my life became boring. One day after another, and thrills of traveling through the seven seas have drifted into memory."

"Wow," Sora said.

"Then, how did you meet Peeko?" Kairi asked. He laughed again.

"One day, I was fishing down the docks, when I spotted a Wingull came flying out of nowhere. Watching that Wingull as it lived freely, flying through the skies, I felt the unmistakable power of my young swelling up inside of me again. So, I named her Peeko and she's been by my side ever since. Then, I knew the time to travel the world's oceans has come. This time with my precious Peeko by my side," Mr. Briney explained.

"That's quite a story," Sora said.

As the meal went on, Mr. Briney shared his stories about his days as a young sea captain, sharing all his past experiences. Loads of people he had encountered and Pokémon he has come across. He went on about his tales right to when it was time for bed. After a goodnight's sleep, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu boarded the S.S. Wingull and began their sail towards Dewford Island and the second Gym of the Hoenn region.


	216. Carvanha Frenzy!

**Epsidoe 216: Carvanha Frenzy!**

 **Taken from the Sharpedo Attack, Sora and Kairi make a stop on an island that are patrolled by a whole bunch of Carvanha instead of Sharpedo. I know that piranhas are fresh water fish, but I just find it would make sense since some sharks hunts solo. So, enjoy.**

Several hours have passed since they departed Rustboro City and began their voyage for Dewford Island. The day was bright and sunny and the clean ocean's breeze filled the air. Sora inhaled the breeze through his nostrils.

"Aah! Take in that sea air," Sora said.

"It feels so nice. And the ocean is so very beautiful today," Kairi said.

"The sea is in a good mood today. And so am I," Mr. Briney said.

"Just how much longer until we reach Dewford Island, Mr. Briney?" Sora asked.

"Not long. If we keep up this pace, we can get there by tonight," Mr. Briney said.

"Great," Sora said. He then gets an idea. He turned to Kairi. "Hey, Kairi. How about we let our Pokémon out and let them enjoy the cruise with us?" Kairi smiled at the idea.

"Okay, let's do that," Kairi said, taking out her own Pokéballs. Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena, Morelull, Stufful, Plusle, Minun, and the Wurmple were all let out to take in the sea's glory. "It was a wonderful idea, Sora."

"Figured you would like it, Kairi," Sora said.

"We can relax and have some fun before we get there," Kairi said. "And as soon as we get there, I was wondering if you and I could have some fun the beach with me?" Sora smiled.

"Okay. We'll have plenty of time before I challenge the Gym Leader there," Sora said. "But I do wonder what Type the next Gym Leader specializes in."

"You did just win the Stone Badge from Roxanne, so I think you should train for it, just to play it safe; you do need to be prepared. But I think we should have ourselves a swim out here before we get there," Kairi suggested.

"If you kids are in a mood for a swim, then I know just the place," Mr. Briney said.

"That's great!" Kairi said, getting all giddy.

"I guess we could cool off. Also, you're right. I do need to be prepared for it. But we'll get to it after we had our swim," Sora said.

"Sounds like it's been decided then. Preparing to change course. On to port!" Mr. Briney said as the ship has changed its course. After a little while, an island has been sighted. "Land ho! It's coming into view!" The ship heads for the island, but unknown to them, a small figure of a fish-like creature is seen swimming underneath and turns around.

"Look at that," Sora said. "So, what's the name of this island?"

"Actually, this island has no name. You won't be able to find it on any map. I found this place many years ago when I was just a young sailor, purely by accident. And what a happy accident it was, since I figured I would use it to get away from my troubles. But whenever I'm out on sea, I completely forget about this place," Mr. Briney said.

"A good place to be in, since you wouldn't want anyone to come here and build a resort on it," Sora said.

Kairi came out wearing a one piece swimsuit with red and yellow polka dots.

"What do you think, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"That's a great swimsuit, Kairi. Got that from Rustboro City?" Sora asked.

"Sure did. How about you get changed in your trunks and jump in when you're ready," Kairi said.

"Okay. I'm going," Sora said as he went to change. Once Sora got done, he jumped in the water with Mudkip joining in. "In a mood for a swim too, huh?"

"Mudkip, Mud, Mud!" Mudkip said.

The couple splashes each other as they started laughing.

"Take that, Sora!" Kairi playfully said. She splashes into Sora as he splashes her back. They enjoy playing in the water until Kairi sees something coming up behind him. It is a fish-like Pokémon that resembles a piranha. It has a red and blue body with a yellow star on its lower jaw. Its lower jaw has a ragged edge with two teeth sticking out. Its fins are yellow with ragged edges. "S-S-Sora. There's something b-b-b-behind you." Sora was about to turn around to see what she was talking about when he several more of the very same kind of Pokémon emerging from behind her.

"There's something right behind you too," Sora said. Sora and Kairi looked around and saw they were quickly surrounded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sora and Kairi both exclaimed, getting the attention of Mr. Briney, Peeko, Pikachu, and the other Pokémon.

"AAHHH! Carvanha! Where did they come from?!" Mr. Briney gasped.

"Help us, quick!" Sora and Kairi called out.

"Don't worry, you two! Help is on the way!" Mr. Briney assured the couple.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said. Mr. Briney turned to Peeko.

"Peeko! Help them!" Mr. Briney called out. Peeko flew to rescue Sora and Kairi. "Hurry! Grab hold of Peeko's legs!"

Sora and Kairi quickly grabbed on to Peeko's legs and she lifted them up and flapped her wings as fast as she could just as the Carvanha were jumping out of the water.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

"Hang on, Kairi!" Sora said. Another Carvanha jumped out only for Mudkip to shoot Water Gun at it. Just then, the biggest Carvanha rams into Mudkip and he got a scrape on his right backside. "Mudkip!" Another Carvanha scrapes against Sora's legs and he yelps in pain.

"Careful! Carvanha has an ability called Rough Skin!" Mr. Briney warned.

"No wonder it's called Rough Skin," Sora said. "I mean ouch." Sora gritted his teeth. Peeko gets the couple back to the ship. Mudkip wasn't going to take that abuse laying down, so he fired Mud Slap and it had struck one of the Carvanha. nother few more Carvanha came and it rammed into Mudkip again and again. Just then, something came and pulled Mudkip from underneath. What pulled Mudkip down is a fish-like Pokémon with brown skin with a pattern that resembles a chocolate chip cookie. It also has blue fins on its sides and on the top of its head that looks as if its fin was torn. There is also a fin on the back of this Pokémon. The fish-like Pokémon is known as Feebas. It leads Mudkip through the water, but before a few Carvanha ganging up on them both. One of the Carvanha heads towards them and Feebas defends him, only to end up getting injured. Mudkip rescues Feebas the same way Feebas rescued him, just by firing a powerful Water Gun at them. Mudkip grabs Feebas and heads up to the surface. Mudkip, holding Feebas, jumps into the ship.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Mudkip! Glad you're okay," Sora said. He noticed he got scarpped by the attacking Carvanha. "Despite a few scratches here and there." He noticed Feebas on the ship as well. You brought a friend?" Kairi gasped at the sight of the injured fish Pokémon.

"Oh no, she's hurt," Kairi said, holding Feebas in her arms. "It's okay, you're going to be alright."

"Just what was that about?" Sora asked.

"I am not sure, Sora. But I can assure you that they were not here the last time I was here," Mr. Briney said. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the piranha-like Pokémon.

 **Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Dark**

 **Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokémon.**

"And just by the greeting we got, they were going to sink us," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. He spots the biggest one and it gives them the orders to attack. The Carvanha attacks the ship. "Hey! Cut it out, Carvanha!" The Carvanha kept attacking. He turned to Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shock the Carvanha.

"Since the Carvanha are here, we should get going!" Mr. Briney said as the Carvanha kept striking the ship. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, I'm going to need a hand since there's a lot of them," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi said. She turned to Plusle and Minun. "Okay, Plusle and Minun, use Discharge on the Carvanha!"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on them!" Sora ordered.

"Pika- **CHU** **!"** Pikachu shouted.

The three electric rodent Pokémon fired their electric attacks and they managed to to get away, but right on the island since there far too many of them and they could sink the ship with them on it, if they try to get away from the island. The ship has beached itself on the shore.

"That was close," Kairi said, still holding Feebas.

"It sure was," Sora said.

"Gotta hand it to you, kids, that was quick thinking taking advantage of their weakness to electricity like that," Mr. Briney said. "But I don't think they're going to let us pass anytime soon." They saw the Carvanha jump around and snarling. Sora and Kairi knew he was right since those Carvanha were just plain nasty.

"Don't know what their beef is with us, but it looks like you're right," Sora said. "There's too many to fight and they'll overpower our other Pokémon just as fast as they did Mudkip."

"And this one was with Mudkip when those Carvanha attacked," Kairi said, holding Feebas. Mr. Briney smiled.

"Well, now, you got yourself a Feebas. Those are considered to be rare Pokémon," Mr. Briney said.

"Feebas, huh?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and scanned the fish Pokémon.

 **Feebas, the Fish Pokémon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in both salt water and fresh water.**

"Well, you helped Mudkip, so I have to be grateful for that," Sora said.

Kairi took out some Potion and sprayed her wounds. Feebas felt the sting of the Potion, but it did help with the healing. She then rapped some bandages on Feebas's wounds.

"There you go," Kairi said kindly. "With proper rest, your wounds will completely heal." Feebas smiled at that. Night has come as Kairi had prepared a meal for the whole group. Kairi had prepared some soup for them to enjoy. She poured some Pokémon food for Feebas to eat. Her Wurmple was about to have some when Kairi picked her up. "No, no, no, Wurmple. You mustn't be greedy."

"Wurmple," Kairi's Wurmple said.

The humans and Pokémon ate their meal to their delights.

"This is fantastic. This tastes just like something out of the restaurants I had eaten since my days out in sea," Mr. Briney said.

"When it comes to cooking, Kairi's number one," Sora said, making Kairi blush.

"Oh, I'm not that great, Sora," Kairi said.

"Well, I say you are," Sora said as he spotted Feebas chowing down. "And it looks like Feebas agrees with me." Kairi smiles.

"I must know, Kairi. How did you learn to cook like this?" Mr. Briney asked.

"My grandma taught me when I was little. My own parents were impressed when they had a taste of it," Kairi said.

"I see," Mr. Briney said.

"Gotta hand it to this fruit; one of the sweetest I have eaten," Sora said, eating the piece of fruit.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu beamed.

"I never would have thought camping out on a deserted island would be loads of fun," Sora said.

"It would have loads of fun if it weren't for them," Mr. Briney said, referring to the Carvanha. There weren't as many as before, but it looked like enough to keep them in check.

"It doesn't look like there's many as before," Kairi said.

"True. The ones left behind are acting as lookouts," Mr. Briney said. "The others are probably resting somewhere not too far from here."

"In other words, if we try to get off, they'll warn the others," Sora said.

"And they'll do the same as they did before," Kairi said.

"Man, those Carvanha are organized. Also, I noticed there was one that was way bigger than the others. I'm going to guess that one is the one calling the shots," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"I saw that too," Kairi said.

"So, I figured we could have a battle with it," Sora suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sora. But how are going to get him to battle since we have twelve Pokémon between, and that's if you're not counting Feebas," Kairi pointed out.

"Right. But what if we just cut him off from the others and have Mudkip have a one-on-one battle against that Carvanha since he's the only one to battle while in the other, besides Feebas and Peeko. And when we win, we'll be the ones to call the shots," Sora said.

"That's a grand idea, Sora. All we need is a way to distract the other Carvanha long enough to make it work," Mr. Briney said.

Sora had accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Poochyena for Taillow since he figured he would use another Flying Type to help out. Pikachu, Treecko, Torchic, Plusle, Minun, Morelull, and Stufful would ride in a bucket large enough to ride in while the Wurmple rode with them use their strings to pull them. Sora, Kairi, and Mr. Briney got to work on making a fence made entirely out of wood and have it hidden.

On the very next morning, as Sora and Kairi have changed into the swimsuits they wore when they visited the lake inhabited by Lotad as Mr. Briney wore a gray jersey and orange shorts. All of the Carvanha were all in place. Sora had Mudkip by his side.

"Looks like everything is all in place," Sora said. He looked over to Pikachu who is on the other side. "Hey Pikachu! How is everything on your end?!"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded, giving a thumbs up.

"Great! Now let's get to it!" Sora said. Taillow and Peeko pulled the Wurmple's strings as the Carvanha were looking at them. Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, did an eyelid taunt while Torchic just blew a raspberry at them while Treecko shook his rump at them, like he was mooning them. That aggravated the Carvanha. The leader gave the order to attack and they all swam after them, while the leader stayed behind.

"It worked!" Kairi said.

"Now pull!" Mr. Briney said. Sora, Kairi, and Mr. Briney pulled on the rope and the large Carvanha saw what was happening and tried to break through the fence. Carvanha's forceful assault caused Kairi to fall in the water.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped.

"No!" Mr. Briney also gasped.

Kairi could only watch helplessly as the leading Carvanha came at her, but Feebas jumped and tackled into the Carvanha, taking damage from Carvanha's Rough Skin.

"Feebas," Kairi said.

"Kairi! Grab the rope!" Sora called out to her. She does so as Sora and Mr. Briney pulled the rope and Kairi with it. Sora took her in his arms. "You had me scared for you, Kairi."

"Sorry Sora," Kairi apologized.

"What matters is you're safe," Sora said. Mr. Briney smiled at the sight. Sora now knew what he had to do now. Pikachu and the other Pokémon have all come back in time after giving the other Carvanha the slip. Pikachu and the other Pokémon went up to their trainers. "Good job, guys." Sora calls them all back in their Pokéballs. "Okay Carvanha! A one-on-one match! You against Mudkip! You better be ready, because I'm not gonna back down! Mudkip! Use Mud Slap!" Mudkip fires mud as Carvanha dove underwater to avoid it. Mudkip dove down. "Use Tackle!" Mudkip dashes towards Carvanha, taking damage from Rough Skin in the process. "Use Water Gun!" Mudkip fires Water Gun right at Carvanha, but the savage Pokémon avoids the attack and lands a bite onto Mudkip. Carvanha moves in to land another bite on the mud fish Pokémon, but Mudkip's eyes glow light blue and a column of water rises from the water, and Mudkip swims up the column in a fast, spiraling motion. Carvanha gets caught inside of it. Mudkip swims up the water and lands a hit onto Carvanha. "Was that-?"

"Your Mudkip has just learned how to use Waterfall!" Mr. Briney said.

"Waterfall..." Sora paused and he smiled. "That's great! Mudkip! Waterfall again!" Mudkip does so again as Carvanha gets caught in the waterfall once more. Feebas was amazed by how strong Mudkip is. Carvanha wasn't going to call it quits. The large Carvanha comes at Mudkip again, but this time, it's teeth emitting ice.

"Carvanha is coming in with Ice Fang!" Kairi gasped.

"Mudkip! Dodge and use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip avoids Carvanha's attack and fires another Water Gun attack. As the two have battled on, the other Carvanha have arrived to see the battle taking place. The others tried to get through, but they weren't strong enough to break the fence. "Looks like they got wise to us!"

"But a tad too late on their account, I would say," Mr. Briney said.

Mudkip and Carvanha continued their battle as Carvanha has landed some bites onto Mudkip and Mudkip fought back using Tackle and taking damage from Rough Skin. Mudkip wasn't close to giving up either. Both Water Types glare at each other.

 _"You're not half bad for a mud-brain."_ \- Carvanha subtitle.

 _"You're no slouch either, fishsticks. If you wanna call it quits, it's not too late."_ \- Mudkip subtitle.

 _"Already too late. You're going to be fish food when I get done with you!"_ \- Carvanha subtitle.

 _"Tried to be nice."_ \- Mudkip subtitle.

Carvanha came at Mudkip with an Aqua Jet.

"Mudkip! Waterfall!" Sora ordered. Mudkip avoids it by using Waterfall again. Carvanha guided Aqua Jet and headed right up towards Mudkip.

"He's heading right towards Mudkip!" Kairi said.

"Not for long! Mudkip! Jump out and fire Mud Slap!" Sora ordered. Mudkip jumps out before Carvanha could reach him and fires Mud Slap and it strikes Carvanha on the spot. Carvanha came at Mudkip to land another Bite. "Water Gun!" Mudkip fires another Water Gun and it struck Carvahna and heads right for the fence. The others didn't like how it was going on little bit. They tried to get in again and again.

"They're trying to get in," Sora said.

The Carvanha leader turned to his cohorts.

 _"Stay back, all of you! This fight is mine!"_ \- Carvanha leader subtitle. All of the others had no choice but to obey their leader. The battle continued to rage on, but Mudkip was getting tired from the intense battle.

"Mudkip is getting tired out there," Sora said.

"I know. This could go on for a while," Kairi said.

"There is one thing that can end this; and end it you must, Sora," Mr. Briney said.

"Yeah? How?" Sora asked.

"You're going have to capture that Carvanha before he could get the best of your Mudkip," Mr. Briney said.

"He's right, Sora. Catching him is the only way to put an end to the battle," Kairi said.

Sora thought for moment. It was true that Carvanha looked pretty strong since having those sharp fangs. The way Carvanha battled against Mudkip, refusing to give in. Sora had more ace up his sleeve.

"Right. But first," Sora said. "Mudkip! One more Mud Slap!" He hoped that it works. Mudkip fired Mud Slap and it struck Carvahna in the eyes. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it at Carvanha. When the Pokéball struck Carvahna, he flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around very aggressively, knowing it wasn't going to be easy. Stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Carvanha with him or send him off to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to send Carvanha right to Professor Oak's lab. "And that's the end of that." Sora jumped in the water and swam up to Mudkip. He takes the water fish Pokémon in his arms. "You did great, Mudkip. You should rest up for a while."

"Kip," Mudkip said. He swam back to the shore as Kairi and Mr. Briney all went up to Sora. He takes out Mudkip's Pokéball and calls Mudkip back inside. The Carvanha all fled as they witnessed being captured and feared they would all be wiped out by the other Pokémon.

"Looks like they're retreating," Sora said.

"I can guess why. They witnessed you capturing their leader and they think you're a much more stronger than all of them put together; especially the way you handled your Mudkip. Carvanha are quite cowardly when they're by themselves," Mr. Briney said. "But it would seem they're even cowardly when in a group." Mr. Briney laughed. Sora and Kairi also laughed.

"Talking about yellow-bellied Carvanha," Sora said. Kairi still laughed, despite being a bad joke. She turned to Feebas and bent down.

"Thank you for what you did, Feebas. First you saved Sora's Feebas and then you saved me. I really appreciate it. I really do. So, I just want to say, thank you again," Kairi said.

"Bas, bas, Feebas, bas!" Feebas said.

"I think this Feebas has taken a shine to you, Kairi," Mr. Briney said.

"I'm with him. You did take care of her when she was hurt, so she wanted to pay you back for it ," Sora said. Kairi giggled as she stood back up.

"I guess this means you want to be my Pokémon, right?" Kairi asked. Feebas nodded. "Okay. You're going to be a part of our team." Kairi takes out a Pokéball and held it in front of Feebas. Feebas presses the button and flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a few seconds before stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. "Welcome to the team, Feebas."

"You know, Kairi, when you take good care of your new Feebas, you'll end up with a Milotic; the most beautiful Pokémon," Mr. Briney said.

"Well, Milotic is nowhere near as beautiful as she is," Sora said in his thoughts.

"So, how about we take that fence down since the Carvanha are gone," Kairi said.

"Read my mind, Kairi," Sora said. Swam up to the fence and he cut the ropes, causing a chain reaction and the whole thing has begun to crumble. He swam back to the shore. "There. It's done."

The S.S. Wingull has continued on their way to Dewford Island. They had finally arrived to Dewford Island as the sun has began to set.

"And here we are, kids. This is Dewford Town on Dewford Island," Mr. Briney said.

"Thank you very much for getting us here, Mr. Briney," Sora said.

"You saved my Peeko from that Team Aqua member, so it's the least I can do to repay you. I'm going to be heading for Slateport City to prepare for my next cruise. I hope to see you both someday," Mr. Briney said.

"The same with us, Mr. Briney," Kairi said.

"Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I wish you the best in your Gym battle, Sora. And for the rest of your journey. And Kairi, be sure you take very good care of your new Feebas," Mr. Briney said.

"I will," Kairi promised.

With that said, Mr. Briney and Peeko have set off for Slateport City as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have headed for the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night. A goodnight's rest would be best for the couple and their Pokémon since they had just arrived. Mudkip especially needed some rest after that battle with Carvanha. Now that they had arrived on Dewford Island, how will Sora's battle with the local Gym Leader go? More to come soon enough.


	217. Brave the Wave

**Episode 217: Brave the Wave**

Morning has come to Dewford Town as Sora and Kairi had both woken up. It was another beautiful day and it was appropriate to have some fun on the beach.

"Man, that was a great sleep," Sora said with a yawn.

"It sure was," Kairi agreed also yawning.

"The sun is bright and shiny today, so it should be a good day to have some fun out on the beach," Sora said. Kairi smiled as her boyfriend remembered their date on the beach.

"I'm so happy you remembered, Sora," Kairi said.

"Well, I'm glad that I did or else you would be on me about forgetting it," Sora said. Kairi giggled.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Glad you're on board, Pikachu," Sora said.

The couple and Pikachu walked off in Dewford Town to head for the beach. They both held hands as they walked off. As they continued on as a bunch of surfers raced pass them.

"Surf's up!" One of the surfers called out.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you what's up, little dude," a new voice said from behind them. They both turned to seea powerfully built young man, who has blue spiky hair and blue eyes. He has tanned skin.He wore orange goggles on his head, which ties part of his hair back. He has on a black and orange surfing outfit, with gloves of the same color. He also wore blue shorts with black and orange shoes, in shapes of feet. "There's some pretty wicked wavage today. A pretty radical wave show just off shore!" Sora leaned towards Kairi.

"Any idea what's he talking about?" Sora whispered to Kairi.

"I don't think I speak surfer," Kairi said.

"So, what brings you two out here? Came for the waves too?" The surfer asked.

"Actually, we're heading down to the beach for some fun in the sun. Just before heading for the Gym," Sora said.

"Oh, so you're here to challenge the Gym Leader here, little man?" The surfer asked.

"Uh-huh," Sora said.

"Far-out because you're talking to him!" The surfer said, referring to himself. "The name's Brawly! I'm the Gym Leader here in Dewford Town!" He looked right at Sora and Kairi. "Since we're like, heading the same way, you could totally hit the waves with us."

"Sounds awesome," Sora said.

"Gnarly! Anyway, what're your names?" Brawly asked.

"Sora," Sora answered.

"And I'm Kairi," Kairi added.

"Cool! Let's get there while the surf is on!" Brawly said. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu joined Brawly and the other surfers out on the beach to surf. Sora had changed into his trunks while Kairi had changed into her bikini. Brawly holds out two surfboards as the couple had approached him. "Sora dude! Excellent timing! Got a board ready for you!"

"Great," Sora said, taking the surfboard.

"And one more thing," Brawly said, taking out a Pokéball and tosses it in the air. "Surf's up, Makuhita!" The Pokéball opens and lets out a fat yellow humanoid Pokémon. Its eyes are closed and it has two red ring-shaped markings on its cheeks. Its head has a knot-like structure on it. Its hands and chest are grey, and its feet have two toes. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Brawly's Pokémon.

 **Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Makuhita has a tireless spirit—it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and it trains very rigorously. By living that way, this Pokémon packs its body with energy.**

"Looks energetic enough," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"My Makuhita puts all that energy into his surfing. I teach the locals here how to surf and train Pokémon," Brawly explained.

"Why are teaching me? Kairi and I don't really live around here," Sora said.

"That doesn't mean I can't teach you how to surf," Brawly said. "You ready, spiky-headed one?"

"Ready when you are," Sora said. Sora and Brawly went out to the water to catch themselves a wave. Makuhita gets out a surfboard for Pikachu to use.

 _"How about it, dude! You up for some surf?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Try to stop me, bro!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Both Pikachu and Makuhita each grabbed a surfboard and headed out to the waves to catch the waves with Sora and Brawly. Kairi sat on the beach watching them surf as two surfer girls had come along and spotted her.

"Hey there. You're not gonna just sit there, are you?" One of the surfer girls asked.

"Why don't you join us for a surf? It'll totally be awesome," the second surfer girl said.

"It's okay. I'm doing just fine," Kairi said.

"Looks like we've got a first timer here," the first surfer girl said.

"A piece of clay to mold," the second surfer girl said.

"Come on. Hang out with us and we'll show you the ropes," the first surfer girl said.

"No thanks. Surfing is really not my thing," Kairi said.

"Sure it is. You just don't know it," the second surfer girl said.

"And by the time we're done with you, you'll be surfing like a pro, sweetie," the first surfer girl said.

"Don't I get a say in anything?" Kairi asked.

Kairi was equipped with a surfboard and she headed off to the waves with the boys and Pokémon. Brawly grinned when Kairi has joined up.

"Looks like the girls have themselves a new protégé on their hands," Brawly said.

"Not like I have a choice," Kairi said.

"Glad that you can make it," Brawly said.

"Hita!" Makuhita said.

Sora tried to hold his balance. Brawly noticed it quickly.

"Concentrate Sora. Don't lose your cool, bro," Brawly said. "The key to good surfing is your footing. Keep your cool and use your weight to control your legs."

"Okay. I'll try," Sora said, taking the Gym Leader's words to heart. Sora concentrated and held his balance on the surfboard. Pikachu did the same thing and before he knew it, he was surfing like a pro. Kairi learned fast from the two surfer girls.

"You're doing awesome, red!" Brawly said.

"Thanks," Kairi said.

"Totally awesome, Kairi," Sora said.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Means a lot from you, Sora," Kairi said. Sora blushed as they continued to surf with Pikachu and Makuhita. Sora, Kairi, Brawly, and the Pokémon showed off some moves as they surfed. It caught the attentions of many of the patrons on the beach. Many of the girls around the same age as Sora and Kairi were eyeing Sora riding on the surfboard.

"Who is that guy with Brawly?" One of the girls asked.

"I think I know who that is. It's Sora Ketchum, the Pokémon League Champion. He won the Kanto and Johto leagues," another girl said.

"You think he's here to challenge Brawly to a battle?" another girl asked.

"I think so. He's such a dream boat," the second girl said.

Over to the boys who are eyeing Kairi, they were amazed by her beauty.

"Wow, that girl is such a beaut," one of the boys said.

"I'll say she is. The way she rides that surfboard, it's almost magical," another boy said.

"Isn't that the girl who won that one Pokémon Contest against Janet not too long ago?" Another boy asked.

"That's her. I heard she won the Poké Maiden Tournament in Johto. I have a cousin who told me about her. And I'll have to say, she's even more prettier in person," another boy said.

"I'm in love," another boy said in a lovestruck tone.

"Me too," all of the boys said at once.

Sora, Kairi, Brawly, Pikachu, Makuhita, and the surfer girls all came back onto shore with surboards in hand.

"You guys did awesome! You surfed like you were pros," Brawly said.

"Thanks Brawly," Sora said.

"It was only because we had some pretty good teachers," Kairi said. Brawly smiled.

"Let's have a break. We can talk while we eat," Brawly said. The couple joined the Gym Leader at a cafe on the beach.

"This place kinda reminds me of my uncle's resturant back in Porta Vista," Sora pointed out.

"I'm having the exact same thought," Kairi said.

The waitress brought them some sodas to drink.

"I heard about that place. I heard that the surf there is awesome," Brawly said.

"You would be amazed by the sights," Sora said.

"You sure you're not pro surfers, because of how quick you caught up, you looked like professionals," Brawly said.

"I think I would know if I was," Sora said.

"Just like a Pokémon Contest, this was the first time I ever rode a surfboard in my life. And it was even mre fun than I thought," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"And some people would say that surfing is just an excuse to goof off," Sora said.

"Well, they couldn't be more wrong," Brawly said. "Surfing is just a great way for heavy Pokémon to build up leg strength while gaining awesome sense of balance at the same time. And having a great time while doing it."

"You mean surfing is your way of training, huh?" Sora asked.

"Sure is, little man. This island is full of nature. You'll find nature everywhere you go. Not just here in the beach, but also in the forest, and the mountains. Seems to me playing in nature can be pretty decent training, huh?" Brawly asked.

"I never thought of it that way before," Sora said.

"Me neither," Kairi said.

"We can have our battle anytime you want. But I can't today since I have some serious waves to catch," Brawly said.

"It's okay, Brawly. I promised Kairi to spend some time on the beach with her as soon as we got here," Sora said.

"Ah, nothing like spending time with your girl. Having someone to play in nature with can be a fun and cool thing to do," Brawly said.

"Also, I think it'll be a good idea for me to train since I wanna be ready for anything you throw at me, Brawly. And as soon as I'm ready, I'll drop by your Gym and challenge you into a battle," Sora said.

"You've got yourself a deal, bro. And I'll be waiting for you at my Gym. Again, you can challenge me anytime," Brawly said.

With that said, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu spent some time at the beach doing what they promised. They even caught some surf while they were at it. As soon as the sun began setting, the coupe have headed inside to rest up for the day.

"Man, that was a great day," Sora said, wearing his regular clothes.

"I'll say, Sora. I never thought surfing could be so fun," Kairi said, wearing her dress. "I just can't believe I was able to pull off something I didn't know I could do."

"Me neither, Kairi. I mean I had a few bumps on the road, but I pulled through," Sora said.

"You mean you wiped out multiple times until you got it," Kairi teased. Sora chuckled nervously.

"That's one way of putting it," Sora said. The couple got to the room the couple both laid down on the bed they're sharing. "Nothing like relaxing after a long fun-filled day."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sora," Kairi said.

"And I just wanted to say just one more thing about your surfing skills, Kairi," Sora said. She got curious about what he had to say.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled.

"I thought you were one bodacious babe," Sora said in a surfer's voice. Kairi laughed hard as did Sora as they both laid down. Pikachu and the other Pokémon smiled as they smiled to their trainers having a good time.

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had left the Pokémon Center to do some training up in the local forest as Brawly had pointed out to them. Sora had Pikachu, Taillow, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, and his Wurmple out as they got started. Kairi had Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, Minun, her own Wurmple, and Feebas out since she figured she should prepare for her next Pokémon Contest. Kairi had Stufful do some juggling with some fruit and with Morelull, and Feebas.

"You're doing great, Stufful! Keep it up!" Kairi said. Plusle and Minun were working some tricks of their own. They used Discharge, but by making it look like they were fireworks.

Sora figured since Brawly uses Fighting Types, he would work with Taillow.

"Okay Taillow! Wing Attack!" Taillow swooped down with a Wing Attack. The tiny swallow Pokémon kept up the pace as Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, and Wurmple all dodged with ease. "That's great, guys! Keep it up!" As the couple trained their Pokémon, both of their Wurmple were acting very strangely. n"Kairi, is your Wurmple acting up?"

"I was about to ask you about yours, Sora," Kairi said. Both Wurmple began to evolve much to the couple's amazement. The other Pokémon were just as amazed. Sora's Wurmple had evolved into a Cascoon as Kairi's Wurmple is now a Silcoon. "My Wurmple is a Silcoon!"

"My Wurmple is a Cascoon!" Sora said.

They picked up their cocoon Pokémon and smiled.

"So much for us to have matching Beautifly," Kairi said.

"Or having matching Dustox," Sora said.

"But still. We'll love them no matter they evolve into," Kairi said. Sora smiled.

"Yeah. That's what really is important," Sora said. Silcoon and Cascoon smiled even though they don't seem to have visible mouths.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket, they tried to find any clues to Team Aqua or Team Magma, but as faith would have it, nothing.

"Oh! Nothing again. Nothing again. Why does the world hate us so much?" Meowth asked.

"Quit complaining, Meowth. We're close to finding them this time!" Jessie said.

"That's what you said an hour ago! And you said the same thing the hour before that, and the hour before that! And not once were you freaking right!" Meowth yelled.

"I'll have you know, I have the best sense of direction!" Jessie said.

"And how much was that in exact change?" Meowth asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jessie snarled as they got into a fight. The Pokéballs containing Wobbufett, Seviper, Wurmple, and Cacnea all come out as they watched the scene unfold. James just sighed.

"Things were simplier when we were just tracking the twerps," James said. Wurmple then started to evolve. James gasped when he saw the evolution take place. "Holy crap! Jessie! Meowth! Stop fighting and have a look!" Jessie and Meowth stopped fighting as they saw the evolution take place. Jessie's Wurmple had just evolved into a Cascoon, though Jessie thinks it's a Silcoon.

"Oh my yes! My Wurmple is a Silcoon! Soon enough, I'm going to have a beautiful Beautifly! Only a Pokémon as beautiful as a Beautifly is best suited for one as beautiful as I!" Jessie said. James and Meowth tilted their heads and stroked their chins.

"James, doesn't it look a tad off?" Meowth asked.

"It does, Meowth. Something is off about that Silcoon," James said.

"I don't think that is a Silcoon, James," Meowth said.

"You might be right, Meowth," James said.

"Should we tell her?" Meowth asked.

"I think it's best that we don't," James said. "Besides, let her have this moment. It's not often to see her so happy. Even though if she is a tad delusional." Jessie turned to her colleagues.

"Hey! What are you standing around for? Come on! We much to do!" Jessie said.

"Right," James and Meowth both said.

They continued their mission to pursue Team Magma and Team Aqua and report their findings.

Meanwhile, back to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they decided to take a break from training and took a walk around the island to do some exploring.

"Wonder what kinds of Pokémon could be living around here," Sora said. The couple searched through the woods and spotted some wild Seedot attached to a branch of a tree, sleeping. Landing on the tree branch is a couple of Taillow eating a huge berry. They moved on and spotted a wild Poochyena, drinking some water from a small lake. They decided not to work up the wild Pokémon and moved on. As they kept moving on, they have come across a young man wearing a red and yellow bandana and an orange cape.

"Hold it!" The young man called out. He takes out a Pokéball as a sign of challenge. "I have come to challenge every Pokémon trainer that I meet! And you have made my radar!"

"Okay," Sora said.

"After I defeat you, I will then challenge Steven into a battle! We shall make it one-on-one!" The young man proclaimed.

"You got yourself a challenge; not like I have a choice," Sora said, accepting the challenge. The young man took threw his Pokéball.

"Go forth, Turtonator!" The young man shouted as his Turtonator had emerged from inside.

"He's got a Turtonator, huh? Then I know which I'm going with," Sora said, taking out his Mudkip's Pokéball. "Go! Mudkip!" He threw it and out comes his Mudkip. The young man just laughs.

"You sent out a puny little Mudkip to battle me? That's funny! But it's no match for my Turtonator!"

"Nator!" Turtonator said.

"We'll see about that! Mudkip! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip fires Water Gun right at his larger opponent.

"Turtonator! Block with Flamethrower!" The young man ordered. Turtonator blocks the Water attack with Flamethrower and manages to hold back Water Gun for the moment. An explosion resulted, creating steam. "Now move in with Body Slam!" And Turtonator did move in and slams its body down to the ground.

"Dodge it, Mudkip!" Sora called out. Mudkip dodges Turtonator's Body Slam. "Now use Waterfall!" Mudkip makes a stream of water and uses it to slide right up and strike Turtonator.

"Turtonator! Body Slam again!" The young man ordered. Turtonator tries to use Body Slam on Mudkip, but the mud fish Pokémon avoids the attack due to his speed and small size. The young man growls in frustration. "Body Slam that little wimp now!" Turtonator tries to Body Slam Mudkip, but he dodges the attacks. Sora smiled as he knew Turtonator was getting tired out.

"Keep it up, Mudkip!" Sora called out. Mudkip kept avoiding Turtonator's Body Slam and it quickly got tired. "Use Mud Slap!" Mudkip fires Mud Slap on the Fire and Dragon Type Pokémon, causing heavy damage due to its weakness to Ground Type attacks.

"Use Flamethrower!" The young man ordered. Turtonator fired Flamethrower again and again, but each one misses and goes off into different directions. Coming and watching the battle is a tall, thin young man with ice-blue hair and eyes. He wore a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. Steven wears skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. He looked over to Sora and he was impressed by the way he handles his Mudkip, but the other trainer, he saw how he was pushing it. "Body Slam again! And this time, make it stick!" Turtonator slams onto the ground, making a shockwave, catching Mudkip in it and making him fly up.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip fired Water Gun and struck Turtonator on the shell. The spikes on Turtonator's shell didn't go off. Sora figured it was because Turtonator didn't know how to use Shell Trap. Turtonator was down and out. The young man clearly lost.

"I lost to some little punk?! That's unacceptable!" The young man exclaimed.

"I know why you lost," other young man said, approaching them. "You weren't working well with your Pokémon and you ended up overworking it. You relied heavily on power and that is why you lost."

"You're Steven! The Steel Type trainer I was looking for!" The young man exclaimed. Sora and Kairi knew they had found him.

"I am," Steven admitted as he turned to Sora. "I was watching you battle and I have to admit I was very impressed. Watching you brought back some memories."

"Thanks. None of us knew we had an audience," Sora said.

"What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Sora," he answered.

"You battled well, Sora," Steven said.

"Aren't you related to Mr. Stone, the president of the Devon Corporation?" Sora asked.

"He's my father. Why?" Steven asked. Sora took out the letter he was asked to deliver.

"My girlfriend and I met him in Rustboro City and he wanted me to give this to you," Sora said, holding out the letter. He accepts it and smiled.

"Dad must have been bored out of his mind. I can bet that he's probably sneaking out again instead of running his company. I'm not really surprised," Steven said as he laughed. "Thanks for bringing me this."

"It wasn't any problem," Sora said.

"We were just lucky that we ran into you," Kairi said.

"Luckily," Steven said. He took his leave. Sora turned around.

"How about a battle sometime?" Sora asked.

"Someday, Sora," Steven said as he continued to walk off.

Over to the young man, his Turtonator was still out and they stood over by a cave

"Now, you just wait right here. And I'll be right back. You're not gonna go anywhere, are you?" The young man asked. Turtonator shook its head. "Good. Now remember, don't go anywhere." The young man slowly walks backwards to make sure Turtonator wasn't following him. Turtonator stayed put and he turned right around. He took out Turtonator's Pokéball and smashes it into pieces. "That Turtonator lost to a weak Mudkip. What do I want with a weak Turtonator? It'll be a cold day in Hell before I come back." He dashes off through the woods. "And to make certain, I'm getting off this island!" He kept going as his Turtonator sat by the cave, waiting for its trainer to come back. But what Turtonator didn't know is that its trainer had just abandoned it.

Meanwhile over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they came across a small rosebud-like Pokémon. It has a yellow face with slit-like eyes. It looks like it's wearing a green bib. It has two triangular, stubby feet. The vines on its head opens up and one has a red spot and the other has a blue dot.

"Oh, look how cute she is, Sora," Kairi cooed.

"Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about this Pokémon," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Budew, the Bud Pokémon**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **When it feels the sun's warm touch of spring, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold.**

"There must be a pond close to here since we found Budew," Sora said.

"Probably. But just looking at her is enough to melt my heart," Kairi continued to gush. She takes out a Pokéball and tosses it. "Go for, Silcoon!" The Pokéball opens and Silcoon comes out to battle the bud Pokémon. "Silcoon! Tackle!" Silcoon tackles right into Budew and it fights back with Stun Spore. It paralyzes Silcoon. "Silcoon! Use String Shot!" Silcoon fires String Shot and it ensnares Budew in it. Silcoon heals herself of her paralysis.

"Good timing on Shed Body," Sora said.

"Sure is. Silcoon! Use Poison Sting!" Kairi ordered. Silcoon fires a barrage of Poison Sting and it strikes Budew several times. Budew is laying on the ground as Kairi gets a Pokéball ready. "Here we go!" The Pokéball strikes Budew and she flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around. Stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex as it starts buzzing. It asks her if she wants to keep Budew with her. She chose to send Budew to Professor Oak's lab.

"Nice one, Kairi," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said.

The couple gave each other a loving kiss as Pikachu and Silcoon watched happily. The couple broke the kiss and continued on their way. They found a good spot on Dewford Island. It was on a beach and it was a perfect place to train.

"This is a really good spot," Sora said.

"A good place to train and also a great view for a sunrise," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he chuckled.

"We can get up early and watch the sunrise if you want," Sora said. Kairi gave her boyfriend a loving hug.

"You're so sweet, Sora," Kairi said.

The couple kiss each other once more as a an unknown creature tunnels on the sandy beach. Will the Turtonator Sora battled earlier figure out that it was abandoned by its trainer because it lost to Sora's Mudkip or will it lash out in anger when it realizes he won't come back? What will happen next will be revealed soon enough. Until the next time.


	218. Gone Corphishin'

**Episode 218: Gone Corphishin** **'**

It was the very next morning as Sora and Kairi had gotten up early to catch the sunrise. Sora was a tad drowsy, but he did his best to stay awake to see it.

"Such a beautiful sunrise, Sora," Kairi said.

"It sure is," Sora agreed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It was totally worth getting up early. Just as long I get to watch the sunrise with you, Kairi."Kairi giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was worried about you sleeping through it. Then again, you're always cute when you're asleep; just like your baby pictures," Kairi gushed, making Sora blush.

"Hey now, Kairi," Sora said, feeling embarrassed. She laughs.

"Got you riled up," Kairi said.

"Wasn't fair," Sora pouted.

"Just wanted to ruffle your feathers," Kairi said. The couple both shared a laugh as Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun watched with smiling faces as Taillow, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Cascoon, Silcoon, Morelull, Stufful, and Feebas were still asleep. The electric rodent Pokémon went up to their trainers as Sora had patted Pikachu and Kairi had cuddled Plusle and Minun. "Kinda wish those two Pichu were still with us. Plusle and Minun would have been such big sisters for them."

"Yeah, they would have. They would love those little tykes just as much as your mom does," Sora said. He then starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking about how your mom would have them dressed in little sailor outfits. They would be a pair of Donald Ducks," Sora said as he and Kairi had both laughed.

"And at the same time, it'll be cute. I don't doubt my mom is probably doing that right now," Kairi said, laughing. Just as they continued laughing a Wingull came diving down. It fires Water Gun right at the couple and Pokémon, making them scatter.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped.

"Pika!" Pikachu also yelped.

"It came from that Wingull!" Kairi said, pointing at the seagull Pokémon.

"Oh, you are going to regret ruining our tender moment, Wingull. That I promise you," Sora said, turning to his partner. "Go for it, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Pikachu jumped in to battle the attacking Wingull. Wingull came down with Wing Attack to strike at Pikachu.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu ran to avoid Wing Attack. Wingull used Quick Attack to strike Pikachu. Pikachu and Wingull struck hard with their clashing Quick Attacks. Wingull fired another Water Gun right at the mouse Pokémon. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu dodges and electrifies the seagull Pokémon. Wingull fell on the sand, stunned from the attack. Sora takes out a Pokéball and tosses it right at the Wingull, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a moment before stars swirls around it, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex then starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Wingull with him. He chose to send Wingull right to Professor Oak's lab.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said, hugging her back.

Elsewhere on the beach, a couple were camping out on the beach.

"Man, this is the life, huh babe?" The young man asked.

"Uh-huh. Nothing beats a beach camp out. It's a good way to get an all-over tan," the young woman said already in her bikini, laying on her lounge chair.

"It's kinda early for it, don't you think?" The young man asked.

"It's never too early. Besides, isn't it worth it just to see in my swimsuit?" The young man asked in a seductive tone. He didn't answer. Just seeing there was enough to make his blood run. She giggles as she waved her feet in the air. "Thought so." Just then, the same mysterious creature tunnels its way through the ocean and right through the sand. The young woman screams as the lounge chair is knocked over. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know! Are you alright?" The young man asked. She was about to answer when the mystrious creature makes its way back towards them. They scream as they ran for their lives. The creature continues to burrow underground and patrols the beach.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they got done with their chores and decided to undergo some training for Sora's battle with Brawly. Sora, Pikachu, Taillow, Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, and Cascoon all began their meditation training. They sat by the shore line to wait for the wave.

"Okay guys. Concentrate. Brawly has trained his Makuhita through surfing. Just using a Flying Type attack alone won't be enough, because he may have found another way around it. So we'll use another method. When you feel the waves pressing against you, think of it as your opponent. Keep that focus until you feel the motion with your skin," Sora instructed. All of the Pokémon nodded. Kairi, Stufful, Morelull, Plusle, Minun, Feebas, and Silcoon all watched them closely.

"I know Sora is doing this because he didn't train enough since battling Roxanne. Good thing, because I don't want to think about how it'll turn out if he had lost against Brawly," Kairi said in her thoughts. She watched Sora and his Pokémon kept meditating, waiting for the wave to come. The wave began to come in, freaking out Torchic.

"No. Not yet, Torchic. Keep your cool," Sora said. Taillow shared Torchic's concern. They kept waiting for the wave to get closer. "Don't move until it's just a little closer." The wave kept coming. "A little closer. A little closer." The wave came close enough and Sora opens his eyes. "NOW!" Sora, Pikachu, and the other Pokémon got up to run, but only Torchic ended up not getting soaked. Kairi went right up to Sora.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Torchic managed to make it out quick enough," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu groaned.

Kairi hung Sora's wet clothes just so he wouldn't catch a cold and he's wrapped in a blanket until his clothes were dried. She came in the tent.

"Want some tea, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Okay," Sora said as he accepted his cup and drank it. An hour later, Sora and his Pokémon went back the same spot to wait for the wave. "Okay. Focus. Focus. Focus." The wave came in again. "Now!" Sora, Pikachu, Torchic, Mudkip, and Taillow timed it just right as Treecko and Cascoon weren't so quick and they got drenched. "Looks like your timing was off this time, guys."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I guess we'll have to keep working on it," Sora said.

"Say Sora," Kairi spoke up. "How about you take a break for a while. You might end up running them ragged." Sora nodded as he knew she was right.

"They could use a break," Sora said, calling Taillow, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, and Cascoon back. "So, any improvements on your part, Kairi?" Kairi smiled as she nodded.

"Uh-huh. Stufful and Morelull have come a long way," Kairi said. "Stufful, show him your Focus Blast." Stufful focuses with her Focus Blast and sends it right up into the air. "Now, use your Mega Punch!" Stufful jumps into the air and lands a Mega Punch, making her own firework. Sora was mighty impressed.

"Wow. That was awesome, Kairi!" Sora praised her. She smiled as she hugs him tightly and kisses him on the lips.

"Just my way of thanking you," Kairi said.

"Think you can thank me again?" Sora asked. She giggled to her boyfriend's gesture as Plusle and Minun gave off a loud cry.

"Plusle!" Plusle yelled.

"Minun!" Minun also yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked. She got her answer when the tunneling creature plows right under the tent. "No! Not the tent!" The creature takes the tent with it, until it came to a small bush, but the creature kept tunneling. Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu was about to fire Thunderbolt, until Kairi stopped him.

"No Sora! Pikachu will burn the tent into a crisp!" Kairi warned.

"Right. Bad plan," Sora said.

"And I have a better one! Silcoon! String Shot!" Kairi ordered. Silcoon fires String Shot and it sticks to the creature, stopping it.

"That is a better plan," Sora said.

"That's great, Silcoon! Now pull!" Kairi said. Silcoon began to pull, but the creature began to pull SIlcoon. "No way!"

"It's too strong!" Sora exclaimed. Stufful ran towards Silcoon and pulls her.

"Good work, Stufful! Now keep pulling!" Kairi said. Stufful held onto Silcoon as Silcoon kept holding on with her strings, but it turns out that the creature is much stronger than Stufful. It dragged them as Stufful tried to hold her ground, much to her strength. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu went over to the two Pokémon. Plusle, Minun, Morelull, and Feebas did the same thing, trying to help them pull, but it pulls them all, taking them on a wild ride.

"Not only it's strong, but it's fast too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Strong enough to give Stufful a good pull!" Kairi also exclaimed. They were dragged to the sea and they fell right into the water. Both Sora and Kairi hung their clothes for them to dry. They were wrapped with seperate blankets. "Of all the rides I have been on since I was little, this is the wildest. Now I know why my grandma never let me on the big rides."

"But what the heck was that anyway?" Sora asked. "There's no way that could have been a Diglett."

"Maybe it was a Krabby or maybe a Nincada," Kairi said.

"Whatever it was, not only it was fast, but it was strong enough to give even Stufful a tug. I don't even want to imagine how it'll look if you brought Machop," Sora said.

"I think we were on its territory, so that's why it attacked us. And I can safely assume it'll be back," Kairi said.

"And we'll be ready for it," Sora said.

"You're not thinking of catching it, are you?" Kairi asked.

"It's either that or just wait for whatever it is to come back and gives us another toss," Sora said.

"I figured you would say that. And I'll help you get whatever Pokémon that attacked," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he nodded.

Meanwhile over to the cave, Turtonator anxiously waits for its trainer to come back. Turtonator loyally obeys the command to wait for his return. Just then, a Makuhita and a small quadruped Pokémon with four chubby legs and a large head, more than half the size of its body. Its body is black in color with gray plates of armor covering most of its body parts.Its eyes are a pale shade of turquoise. There are several openings on its armor, and a blunt spike extends from its back.This Pokémon is known as Aron. They looked right at the large Pokémon with a smile.

 _"Hi there."_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Turtonator turned to the smaller Pokémon.

 _"What are you doing there?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Just waiting for my trainer to come back. He told me to stay here and wait for him to come back." -_ Turtonator subtitle.

 _"You have a trainer?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Uh-huh. I've been waiting here for a while and he hasn't come back yet, but I know he will."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Aren't you hungry?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit hungry. And I could use some food."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Don't worry, pal. We can find something to eat for you."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Thanks guys. You guys are the greatest."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

Makuhita and Aron left to find some food for the hungry Turtonator. Unknown to anyone, a pair of diamond eyes appear from the leaves of a nearby tree. It has deep, purple colored fur with small claws, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. Going with the gemstone eyes is a gem on its stomach and three gems on its back. This Pokémon is known as a Sableye. Another Pokémon watching them is a small humanoid Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face with red eyes. Its hands are black and three-fingered. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, resembling a hakana, with its black feet visible. Its most prominent feature is the ponytail-esque pair of jaws on the back of its head. This Pokémon is called a Mawile.

 _"That poor schmuck. He's in denial."_ \- Sableye subtitle.

 _"He doesn't realize that his trainer isn't going to come back. You think we should tell him?"_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"No. It's best we just stay out of it. Besides, he's going have to figure it out for himself."_ \- Sableye subtitle.

Sableye and Mawile disappeared back in the shrubbery and continued to watch the abandoned Turtonator.

That night, Sora and Kairi had the tent fixed and set back up. Kairi had her Pokémon food placed on a plate as bait for the attacking Pokémon.

"Good idea of using food as bait, Sora," Kairi whispered.

"If it's a Pokémon, then it'll go for the food. Once it reaches for it, then that's when we spring the trap," Sora whispered back.

"Right. Have Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun give the shocks. Love this plan!" Kairi said. Sora and Kairi locked hands as they grinned. They proceeded to wait for their attacker to show up.

"Any moment now. It'll come on out to chow down," Sora grinned with a face that looked like a madman. They waited for a few moments until Pikachu's ears have perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Sora turned to his partner.

"What is it, Pikachu? Did you just hear something just now?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

Plusle's and Minun's ears both perked up along with Pikachu.

"Did you hear something too?" Kairi asked. Plusle and Minun both nodded. Sora and Kairi listened and they both heard a digging sound, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting closer and closer," Kairi said.

The sound grew louder and louder. They both knew it was getting closer and closer to them. Sora looked around for any activity in the sand, but there was nothing. But that is what really hits him. He turned to Kairi.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Sora yelled. Kairi, Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun winced as the Pokémon tunneled right through them and sends them flying back on the beach. The mysterious Pokémon tunnels right pass them and heads right for the Pokémon food.

"No! The Pokémon food!" Kairi gasped. The mysterious Pokémon takes the plate underneath the sand and then discards the plate as it changes course once more.

"You're not getting away!" Sora proclaimed. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Plusle! Minun! Discharge!" Kairi ordered. Plusle and Minun both fired Discharge and it struck the sand. Sora took a look, but what he saw were three red horns sticking out of the ground. The Pokémon tunneled underneath before he got a real good look. It left behind a hole big enough for a badger to tunnel through.

"Where did it go?" Sora asked.

"It just vanished," Kairi said. Both Sora and Kairi looked around for the attacking Pokémon. Sora turned to Pikachu.

"Hear anything, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, shaking his head. He sighed.

"Great," Sora said.

Back to the cave, Turtonator is seen sleeping soundly as Makuhita and Aron came back with more food for Turtonator to eat. They figured he wwould like some breakfast in the morning.

 _"Look at him. Just sleeping soundly. Not a care in the world. Just like those human babies I've been hearing so much about." -_ Makuhita subtitle.

 _"I'm thinking the same thing, Makuhita. It must be nice to have a trainer, right? I mean, someone who would feed you with that Pokémon food I heard about. And take you to one of those places with the Chansey healing you up."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Gotta admit, I'm kinda envious. What I heard is, that there are Pokémon that can go around the world. So many places to see and things to do. This guy's got it made."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"It'll be a good idea to keep watch on the food, though. I heard there's a crazy Corphish on the loose."_ Aron subtitle.

 _"Oh, him. You have to be a crazy fool to ed up on his turf. And that is why we are out here and not right there."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"You and me both, Makuhita. You want the first shift or should I?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"I'll take the first watch and you can have the next watch."_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Aron smiled as he yawned.

 _"Okay. Goodnight."_ \- Aron subtitle. Aron laid down to get some sleep.

 _"Goodnight."_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Makuhita stayed awake to keep any attacking Pokémon at a distance. Sableye and Mawile are still in the area, watching the scene. Mawile still thinks she should tell the truth, but Sableye was against it.

In the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu laid outside the tent, keeping an eye out for the attacker were exhausted from the lack of sleep. Sora yawned a big yawn and stretched his arms.

"Man, what a hectic night. Why does the sun have to be so bright?" Sora asked.

"Not one of us could get any sleep after what happened last night. Now, I'm too afraid to fall asleep without knowing when it'll come back," Kairi said.

"At least we got some clues out of it. One: it for the Pokémon food. And two: when Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun hit that thing, the sand went flying in the air. Also, I saw something," Sora said. That struck a cord with Kairi.

"What did you see, Sora?" Kairi asked,

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure I just saw three red horns. And I think it'll come right back for another attack," Sora said.

"Does that mean we'll have to use the food as bait again?" Kairi asked.

"It looks like that. And we'll have it set up all around," Sora said. Kairi caught on to his idea.

"I got you! No matter what it is, the Pokémon will go for the food no matter what, because it'll be everywhere! It'll take the bait no matter what!" Kairi said. Sora gives a thumbs up.

"Bingo!" Sora said.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said.

"And that's only phase one," Sora said. Kairi tilted her head.

"Phase one?" Kairi asked.

"We'll dig pitfalls all around the beach since it digs through the beach. That way, no matter which hole it falls into, we have it trapped," Sora said.

"Didn't Team Rocket try this before?" Kairi recalled that one time.

"Yeah, but we haven't fallen in any lately, haven't we?" Sora asked.

"That's a good point," Kairi said.

"Now let's get to work," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu got to work on making the trap for the attacking Pokémon. Stufful used Mega Punch to make the holes as the couple had left some Pokémon food as bait for the attacker. They left some on plates, just in different areas just to play it safe. Once they were done, they went back to the camp to wait.

Over to Makuhita and Aron, they came across the food, not sure on who left it there and why.

 _"Do you see what I see, Makuhita?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

" _Yeah. Could it be that kind of food you mentioned before?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Aron takes a whiff.

 _"It looks like food. And it smells good too. Should we taste it just to make sure?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"I guess. But who's going to taste test it?"_ -Makuhita subtitle.

 _"How about you taste it? You found it first."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"I think you should taste it first. It was your idea."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"I insist. You take the first bite."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"No, I insist. You should have the honors."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"No, you."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"No, you."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"No, you." -_ Aron subtitle.

 _"No, you."_ \- Makuhita and Aron subtitle. Aron sighs.

 _"Look. I have an idea. How about we both take one each and have a taste at the exact same time._ " - Aron subtitle.

 _"That sounds fair."_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Both Aron and Makuhita takes a piece and holds it.

 _"At the count of three, we take a bite right at the exact same time. Deal?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Deal. But to make sure there's no cheating, we should count right at the same time."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Okay."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"One. Two. THREE!"_ \- Aron and Makuhita subtitle. They both took a bite right at the exact same time. As they chewed the Pokémon food, their faces lit up

 _"This is the best thing I have ever tasted!"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"My tastebuds have just gotten a taste of heaven!"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Do you think Turtonator will like it?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"We're not going to fin out just by letting this go to waste."_ \- Aron subtitle.

Both Pokémon took the plate and carried it back to the cave. They found more of the food and brought it back with them; they carried it in a huge sack. As the day shifted into night, little did they realize, that the trail was leading them right to the beach. As they reached the beach, they saw even more Pokémon food on the beach.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were waiting at the bushes nearby to wait for their attacker to come.

"I hope your new plan works this time," Kairi said.

"Me too. And once it starts eating it," Sora started.

"I let out the other plate and place it," Kairi finished.

Makuhita and Aron looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. They spotted the couple with a Pikachu.

 _"Look! Humans! And two of 'em!"_ Makuhita subtitle.

 _"And not to mention, a Pikachu. Do you think that maybe they were the ones who left all that food out there?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"I think so. But soomething about this place seems rather off, though."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Doesn't this part of the beach look like that Corphish's turf?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"That's what I'm aiming for, Aron. What are doing?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"I don't know. One of us has to distract them long enough for the other to get it."_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"You distract them. I can carry it. Also, I can run pretty fast for being so fat."_ \- Makuhita suubtitle. Aron nodded as he went towards Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu to get their attention. Makuhita waited for them to turn around. Aron was close enough to them. Now, he had to get their attention.

"Aron! Aron, Aron!" Aron called out. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu turned to see the small Pokémon behind them. Makuhita ran fast and headed for the plate.

"What the?" Sora asked.

"Where did you come from?" Kairi asked."

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Aron, Aron, Aron," Aron said.

"Better see what this has to say about you," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/Rock**

 **This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.**

"For a Steel Type Pokémon, it sure gets plenty of iron in its diet," Sora said.

"Do you think maybe he's lost?" Kairi asked.

Makuhita filled the sack with food. Once he was done, he gave a hardy nod. Aron smiled.

"Kairi, don't we have a job to do?" Sora reminded her.

"Oh! Right. We should check on the bait," Kairi said. They all turned to see that the bait was gone. "The food! It's gone!"

"It must have eaten it while we were distracted," Sora deduced. Makuhita waited for Aron to come back.

 _"Come on, Aron, What are you doing?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

"Now to leave some more out," Kairi said. She slowly carried the plate of Pokémon food and placed it on a rock. Makuhita smiled as he now understood.

 _"I see now."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

Aron knew it had to be even more food. Aron also knew Makuhita will be spotted if he tried to make a move. He had to stall them long enough for Makuhita to make his move.

"ARON! ARON! ARON! ARON! ARON!" Aron shouted. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu quickly turned around.

"Shh! Keep quiet. You're going to give us away!" Sora said.

"What's gotten into him?" Kairi asked. Makuhita moved fast and got to the plate of Pokémon food. As Makuhita stepped down, his foot sets off the pitfall and it opens at the side. The coupe and Pikachu turned around to see Makuhita with the plate and sack.. Makuhita grinned sheepishly.

"Hey!" Sora shouted as he ran towards him. "Put that down, you thief!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Aron jumped in front of Sora and Pikachu and landed a Headbutt onto Sora. Aron then gives Pikachu another Headbutt.

"Oh!" Sora wheezed.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped. Makuhita dumps the food in the sack. Makuhita and Aron ran off into the woods.

"Come back here!" Sora wheezed again. Just then, the attacking Pokémon comes right back. Pikachu's ears perked up again.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

The couple turned to see the sand trail coming right towards them.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes into the sand and flushes out the attacking Pokémon; revealed to be a wild Corphish.

"Corp!" Corphish said as it went flying.

"No way. All this time it was just a Corphish," Sora said. Kairi then realized something.

"So that's it. We were on his territory. That's why he was attacking us and took down our tent," Kairi said.

"He was strong enough to overpower Stufful even caught in Silcoon's string and fast enough to tunnel underground. Now that Corphish is good as caught," Sora said. Corphish glares at Pikachu and he glares right at Corphish. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but the lobster-like Pokémon avoids the electric attack and fires back with a Bubble Beam. Pikachu gets struck hard. Corphish tunnels under the sand.

"Sora, Corphish could jump out at any moment!" Kairi said.

"I know. Corphish must be using his neak attack to try to throw me off," Sora said. "Pikachu, be ready for anything!"

"Pika," Pikachu said. Corphish tunnels under Pikachu and sends him flying.

"Come on down with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu was starting to come down with Iron Tail, but Corphish stops the attack in its tracks and sends Pikachu flying right back at Sora. Both trainer and Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped.

"I'm okay, Kairi. BUt what about you, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Must have been that daage from Aron's Headbutt. You should rest up for a while, buddy," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I need to think. Everytime I send out an attack, it bounces right back at me. I need to turn the tables on him," Sora said. He takes out Treecko's Pokéball and throws it.

"You're up, Treecko!" Sora called out as Treecko enters the battle, putting his twig in his mouth. "Stay where you are. Don't move until I give the word." Sora and Treecko waited for Corphish to make the first move. Kairi became anxious for the results. Corphish fires with a Bubble Beam. He grins. "Treecko! Bullet Seed!" Treecko fires Bullet Seed and it blocks the Bubble Beam. Corphphish became infuriated and came at the wood gecko Pokémon with Crabhammer.

"Watch for that Crabhammer!" Kairi warned.

"Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Treecko dashes across the sand and slams right into Corphish. "Now use Pound!" Treecko gives the crustacean Pokémon a powerful smack with his leafy tail and it knocks out Corphish. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it at Corphish. He flows inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around in a violent fashion, knowing he probably won't stay in with ease. Stars swirls around the Pokéball, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Corphish with him. He chose to send Corphish over to Professor Oak's lab. "Gotcha."

"That was a pretty good catch, Sora," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi. That Corphish may have caused us a lot of trouble, but at least nobody has to worry about any future attacks," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she nodded.

"I'm glad," Kairi said.

"Also, I'm thinking about that Aron and that Makuhita. The way that Aron headbutted me and Pikachu like that, I think they were wroking together," Sora stated.

"You're right. They were," Kairi said.

"Think we should do something about it?" Sora asked.

"No. It's best we just leave them be for now. Besides, I can always make some more Pokémon food given the right supplies. We should them eat. Also, it's late. We should get some sleep," Kairi said, yawning.

"You're right, Kairi. No use crying over spilled milk. And we'll deal with those two when they become a problem," Sora said. "Also, after yesterday and today, I could use some sleep." Sora placed his arm around Kairi as they went to their tent with Pikachu following them in it. Both Sora and Kairi both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Over to Makuhita and Aron, they panted as they were close to the cave.

 _"That was so very close. I thought for sure we would have been in trouble. Thanks for the save."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"You know, I had to. You are my friend. Now let's head back and bring these to Turtonator."_ \- Aron subtitle.

They nodded as they returned to the cave. It sure was an exciting day for Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu. And it looks like even more excitement is underway soon.


	219. Ralts of Roses, Ralts of Love

**Episode 219: Ralts of Roses, Ralts of Love**

A couple of days have passed since Sora has captured a wild Corphish and stopping a series of attacks. Sora and Kairi have continued their daily training. As they kept training, they noticed that Silcoon and Cascoon were showing signs of evolving.

"Look at that, Kairi. Cascoon and Silcoon are getting close to evolving," Sora said.

"They sure are. It must have been that training we've been doing lately," Kairi guessed.

"It's gotta be. And if dealing with Corphish wasn't enough," Sora said.

"And not to mention, there haven't been any sign of that Aron and Makuhita since then," Kairi said.

"Yeah. Things have been quiet from the last couple of days. At least we have some peace and quiet for right now," Sora said.

"And nothing could poosibly spoil it," Kairi said. Of course, she was wrong. a Razor Leaf attack came shooting out of some nearby bushes. Sora and Kairi jumps out of the way as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right at the source. Jumping out is a small bipedal Pokémon with a leaf on its head. This Pokémon is mostly brown with a beige mask marking on its face. Its bulky thighs are also beige and have thin striations, and there are what appear to be two nipples on its chest. It has thin arms with mitten-like hands. To finish it up, it has a long, pointed nose. Sora went over to Kairi, helping her up.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked with concern.

"Yes. Thanks for asking, Sora," Kairi said. They turned to the little Pokémon as it gave a small raspberry.

"What's the idea attacking us like that?" Sora asked in anger. Nuzleaf just taunted them. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of them.

 **Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Seedot**

 **Type: Grass/Dark**

 **Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to startle people. This Pokémon dislikes having its long nose pinched.**

"You picked the wrong people to startle, Nuzleaf," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. He tosses it. "Go! Cascoon!" As soon as Cascoon is let out. Nuzleaf just laughed at the cocoon Pokémon. Nuzleaf fires Razor Leaf right at him. "Cascoon! Harden!" Cascoon hardens his body and Razor Leaf bounces off. "Now fire Poison Sting!" Cascoon fires Poison Sting, but Nuzleaf avoids it. Just then, a couple more Nuzleaf come. One had a much smaller leaf on its head than the others. Both fired Razor Leaf right at Cascoon. Kairi had stepped in.

"Three against one isn't fair!" Kairi stated, holding a Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Silcoon!" The Pokéball opens and Silcoon enters the fray. "Silcoon! Use Poison Sting on those Nuzleaf!" Silcoon fires Poison Sting and it struck the attacking Nuzleaf. "Now fire String Shot!" Silcoon fires String Shot and it tangles up the attacking Nuzleaf.

"Cascoon! You use String Shot too!" Sora said. Cascoon fires String Shot as well and they get tied up. They then start running off. "And that is that."

"We sure showed them," Kairi said.

"Yes we did," Sora said. THe couple looked at their cocoon Pokémon. "You two did great." Silcoon and Cascoon smiled as they began to evolve. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were amazed by the sudden evolution. Kairi had gotten herself a Beautifly, while Sora has ended up with a purple moth-like Pokémon. It has green wings with red circles on them. Its eyes are yellow with black dots in them. On its abdomen there are four little "arms" that are red.

"Wow! I got my Beautifly!" Kairi beamed as the newly evolved Beautifly perched on her arm in the same fashion as Sora's Butterfree. Sora smiled as he took out his Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

"Now, let's see what the Pokédex has to say about you," Sora said.

 **Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Cascoon**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokémon are attracted by the bright lights of cities, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food.**

"So, you're a Dustox. I do know Venomoth is going to get along with you since you two are moth Pokémon," Sora said as his newly evolved Dustox lands on his spiky head.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

With that said, they called back their newly evolved Pokémon and went back to camp. Elsewhere, a Ralts is strolling down the woods, carrying a small pink flower. AS it is walking, its cheeks are flushed with a hint of pink. It spotted another Ralts as it is happily dancing in a field of flowers. Judging by sexes, the Ralts with holding the flower is male while the other one is female. He has been in love with this Ralts and he keeps trying to win her affection, but much to no avail.

 _"There she is. She is very cute. Happily frolicking in the field of flowers. Just seeing her smiling face is enough to make my heaart race."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle. He took a deep breath and held his head up high and holding the flower firmly in his hands and started to head up to her. As he approached her, she stops and notices him. The female Ralts is annoyed to see him.

 _"Oh, it's you again. How many times do I have to tell you that the answer is no! When will you ever take a hint?"_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"I have come barring a gift for you. PLease accept my love and my adoration." -_ Male Ralts subtitle. The female Ralts just slaps him across the face.

 _"If I told you once, I have told you a million times, the answer is no! Just go away!"_ \- Female Ralts subtitle. The female Ralts stormed off, leaving the male Ralts to sulk. He sadly sighs.

 _"I won't give up that easily. I'll get her to love me just as I love her. I know I'll do it."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

The female Ralts came to a different spot in the forest and she made sure she was alone and sighed.

 _"I know that you love me and all. The truth is, I love you too, but I don't know how to epress it for you."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle. Just then, Mawile came out of the shrubs, startling her for a moment. _"It's only you. Please don't scare me like that." -_ Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"Sorry. Didn't know you were around here. What brings you here? Is it that boy Ralts again?"_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"You know it. He keeps trying to woo me, and I think it's cute and that he's cute, but the thing is, well..."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"You're afraid of having your heart broken just like that one Pokémon you were with, huh?"_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"Yes."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"And you still didn't tell him, did you?"_ \- Mawile subtitle. The female Ralts shook her head.

 _"To be honest, I don't know how he'll react when I do tell him."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"I'm sure that he'll understand if you just explain it to him. He doesn't seem to be the kind of Pokémon who will care who you were with before."_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"It's a chance I don't wanna take."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"I know. But when the time comes, you'll have to tell him the truth and see for yourself. I'm not telling wat to do, but the least you can do is think about it."_ \- Mawile left her just so she could think.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, the couple ate their breakfast after doing some training as the Pokémon had foraged for some food. They managed to gather some berries and ate them happily. They were surprised to see Beautifly and Dustox for the first time, but they knew they both came from Wurmple.

"So glad we didn't have a fight among us since we used so much of that Pokémon food when going after Corphish," Sora said.

"Me too. I'll try to make some later after we get done eating, just so we can something for them," Kairi said.

"Good plan," Sora said.

After they ate, Kairi did the best with what she had and made some Pokémon food for their next meals. They decided to find another spot to set up camp. Just before they had a chance to do so, the couple continued their training when they came across a wild Ralts.

"A Ralts. So cute," Kairi said.

"Totally reminds me of the one Wally has," Sora said.

"Me too. What do you think he's got planned?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe we should follow him and see," Sora said. Kairi and Pikachu both nodded as they followed him. In the tree above them, Sableye watches them closely and grins wickedly. They followed the male Ralts and they found that they had found that he is smittened with a female Ralts. "You got a feeling that there is love in the air, Kairi?"

"I think I do, Sora," Kairi said.

The male Ralts took her by the hand and slaps him again and runs off. The couple were confused by what they had seen.

"I would be lying if I told you I wasn't wrong before," Sora said.

"What could that be about?" Kairi asked.

"You got me," Sora said. He saw how determined he is to win her over. "But I don't think he's ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"Nope," Kairi said. The male Ratls continued to follow her as the couple and Pikachu also followed him to see how it'll turn out.

Elsewhere, the Nuzleaf from before stood before a bipedal Pokémon that has a wicked, creepy appearance. Most of its body is brown, save for the leafy fans it holds, its eyes and the inside of its ears, and its flowing white mane. Its body is body also appears to be strangely shaped- its feet resemble Japanese sandals, its ears and nose are long and pointy, and its shoulders are completely round. The Pokémon is known as Shiftry. The Nuzleaf told them of what had happened to them. Shiftry was not the least bit happy to hear those news.

 _"You mean to tell me that you were beaten by some humans with a Silcoon and a Cascoon and then you ran away!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle. The first Nuzleaf who attacked them stepped up.

 _"It wasn't our fault, boss! They overpowered us when they used their String Shot attacks on us! We had no choice but to run!"_ \- Nuzleaf 1 subtitle.

 _"Excuses are for the weak! You three have screwed up enough for one day! I'm going to find them myself and I'm going to make them regret ever coming here!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle. With that said, Shiftry had set off to find the Nuzleaf's attackers and make them pay for it.

Over to Turtonator at the cave, he's happily eating the food Makuhita and Aron had brought back for him.

 _"Is that good?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"Very much, thanks. This should last me until he comes back."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Glad you're enjoying it so much."_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Don't let me eat all by myself. Have some too. You did go through all the trouble for me."_ \- Turtonator subtitle. Makuhita and Aron obliged and had some of the food they both gathered for him. They all happily eaten some of the food. Mawile had just come back and sadly sighed at the sight.

 _"He's been there for days and he's still doesn't get it." -_ Mawile subtitle.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they followed the male Ralts right towards a small patch next to a tree. They figured it had to be his home. The male Ralts takes out a book that appears to be filled with all sorts of fairytales. The male Ralts opened the book and looks at the picture of a knight slaying a dragon. He pictured himself as that knight, and the female Ralts as a princess.

"What do you think, Kairi?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"I think he's taking advice from fairytales," Kairi said. Sora sighs as he shook his head. He could only imagine how well it turned out; not pretty well.

"I'll bet he was probably taking notes from those Disney animated movies too," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

The male Ralts turned to the page and got to the page with the knight riding with the princess by horseback and right into the sunset. The male Ralts went into fantasy mode and imagined himself as that knight, carrying his beloved while riding on the back of a Ponyta. As the sun had set, they gaze at each other in the eyes. The two Ralts moved in for a kiss, only for the fantasy to be interrupted by a sneeze. The male Ralts yelped as he fell backwards. And saw the two humans and Pikachu looking at them. Pikachu was rubbing his nose from the sneeze.

"Pika," Pikachu said, rubbing his nose.

"Gesundheit," Sora said to his partner.

The male Ralts hide behind the bushes, shivering in fright of the humans.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Looks like Pikachu's sneeze had just scared him," Sora said.

"And us too," Kairi added.

"I think you're right, Kairi. I'll go and tell him that it's okay," Sora said. He slowly gets to the bush Ralts is hiding in. "It's okay, little guy. You don't have to be scared of us. We're not going to hurt you. So, don't be scared." The male Ralts was skeptical, but he heard some sincerity in Sora's voice. Sora held out his hand. "It's okay." The male Ralts takes Sora by the hand and came out. Kairi and Pikachu both came to the male Ralts slowly, not wanting to scare him. "See? You're with friends." Kairi gave a wave as did Pikachu.

"Hi there," Kairi greeted. "My name's Kairi and that's Sora." The male Ralts looked up to Sora and he smiled.

"Ralts, Ralts, Ralts?" The male Ralts asked.

"Um, you're probably asking if we were following you, right?" Sora asked. The male Ralts nodded.

"Well we were pretty curious about you and we kinda saw you with that girl Ralts. And we saw how she slapped you," Sora said. "Sorry for following you."

"We were just curious," Kairi said.

"Also, all that fairytale stuff isn't gonna work on her," Sora said. Ralts blushed. "They're just made up stories. You're not going to win her heart over with all that stuff."

"Ralts?" The male Ralts asked.

"He's right, Ralts. The way you're going at it is all wrong. All you have to be is yourself. My boyfriend here didn't need to go through all that just to win me over," Kairi said.

The male Ralts became curious how they were such a great couple.

"Why don't you try to confess to her and just try your very best. Trust me. I know from experience," Sora said. The male Ralts nodded and he went off to find the female Ralts.

Speaking of which, the female Ralts was sitting by the same flower field and she plucked the petals off of it, wondering if she should tell him or not. The last petal stated that she should tell him. She sets out to find him.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the male Ralts ventured through the woods to find the female Ralts to give it his best shot, unaware of Shiftry in the area, looking for them.

 _"They have got to be around here somewhere!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle. He continued to search for them and he had no luck, until he spotted them. _"It has got to be them!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle. He jumps right down from the tree.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed.

"A Shiftry!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Nuzleaf**

 **Type: Grass/Dark**

 **Shiftry's large fans generate awesome gusts of wind at a speed close to 100 feet per second. The whipped-up wind blows anything away. This Pokémon chooses to live quietly deep in forests.**

"I'm going to guess those Nuzeaf has told Shiftry about us," Sora said.

"Or maybe one of them evolved," Kairi guessed.

"That too," Sora said. "Not gonna stand in our way, Shiftry." Sora said as he and Kairi both took out a Pokéball. "Go! Dustox!"

"Go! Beautifly!" Kairi also called out. Dustox and Beautifly both came out to battle against the wild Shiftry. "Beautifly! Use Gust!"

"Dustox! you use Gust too!" Sora ordered. Both Dustox and Beautifly flapped their wings to create a powerful wind attack, but Shiftry wasn't phased one bit. Shiftry blows the wind attack away by waving his fans. "No way!"

"That Shiftry is too strong! He used those fans to blow away our Gust!" Kairi said. Shiftry fires Bullet Seed right at the Bug Type Pokémon and they tried to dodge it. Sora turned to his partner.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu sends Thunderbolt to shock Shiftry. The Electric Type attack strikes Shiftry, but it did little damage due to his resistance to electric attacks. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes towards Shiftry, but the wicked Pokémon trips over the mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu!"

"Beautifly! Poison Sting!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly fires Poison Sting, but Shiftry easily dodges the attack. Shiftry comes in with a Leaf Blade attack.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu dodges Shiftry's attack. Shiftry moves in to deliever another swipe wth Leaf Blade, but Dustox swoops in to save Pikachu. Sora turned to Kairi. "How about we send in Taillow, Torchic, Morelull, and Stufful since they all have the advantage in Type against Shiftry?"

"Okay," Kairi nodded. Sora and Kairi both took out two Pokéballs each and they threw them. "Taillow! Torchic! Go!"

"Go, Morelull, and Stufful!" Kairi called out. The four Pokémon came out to battle against the wicked Pokémon, knowing Fire, Flying, Bug, and Poison Type attacks were effective against Grass Types as Fairy, Fighting, and Bug Type attacks are effective against Dark Types. "Morelull! Use Confuse Ray!" Morelull sends out a yellow ray to confuse Shiftry, but he dodges it. "Stufful! Focus Blast!" Stufful forms a ball of energ and sends it towards Shiftry and dodges that too.

"Taillow! Go after Shiftry with Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Taillow flies towards Shiftry with his wings out to strike Shiftry, but he was too fast for the tiny swallow Pokémon. "Torchic! Ember!" Torchic fires Ember right at Shiftry. Shiftry dodges it, but one of the tiny flames hits Shiftry, making him fall from the tree. "Gotcha!" Shiftry roars with anger, having to be struck like that.

"I think he's angry now," Kairi said.

"I think you're right," Sora said. Shiftry kicks a gust of wind and increases in size and leaves are seen inside it. "Watch out! Shiftry is using Leaf Tornado!" Sora and Kairi jumps out of the way as did Pikachu and the other Pokémon. Pikachu grabs the male Ralts. Sableye watches the battle closely and grins wickedly as he was enjoying the show.

 _"What a thrill. Shiftry is taking matters into his own hands again, and all because a small band of his forces have been beaten by cocoon Pokémon just on the brink of evolving. And it looks like they're taking such a beating."_ \- Sableye subtitle.

Over to the female Ralts, she rushes to find the male Ralts only to hear a commotion. She peeks through the shrubs and she sees Shitry battling some Pokémon. She spots the male Ralts with a Pikachu and gasped when Shiftry approaches them.

 _"You're going to regret ever crossing me, rodent."_ \- Shiftry subtitle.

 _"I had nothing to do with that battle. It was their own fault for attacking us like that."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Doesn't matter; you're still paying for it."_ \- Shiftry subtitle. Shiftry attempts to make another Leaf Blade when the female Ralts had let out a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting the wicked Pokémon on the back. He turned to see the female Ralts.

 _"Leave them alone, you brute!"_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"You're going to pay for that!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle. Shiftry forms another Leaf Blade and swings it down at her. The female Ralts could only watch, but the male Ralts jumps in front of Shiftry and takes the hit for her. The female Ralts was devastated and she ran towards him.

 _"NO!"_ \- Female Ralts subtitle. She lifted his head up and began crying. Shiftry attempts to stomp the both of them when Pikachu lands an Iron Tail on Shiftry's legs. Shiftry growls in anger.

 _"You're really getting under my bark, you yellow pest!"_ \- Shiftry subtitle.

 _"I have an act for that!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle. Shiftry attempts to smack Pikachu only to dodge him with ease. Pikachu figured that last attack must be what's slowing him down. Shiftry fires Bullet Seed only to miss as Pikachu gave an Iron Tail on the face. Torchic rushes in and fires Ember as Dustox and Beautifly fires Poison Sting. Shiftry stumbles and trips over Stufful as she got in his path. Morelull jumps onto Shiftry and begins to sap his strength. Taillow pecks on Shiftry's arms. Shiftry, taking enough abuse, began to run off as the couple and Pokémon watched him run off.

"I guess his bark was worse than his bite," Sora joked. He looked right at his team. "Good work, guys. Take five." Sora calls back Taillow, Torchic, and Dustox after that battle to rest up. Kairi does the same for Morelull, Stufful, and Beautifly. She looked over to the two Ralts and went right towards them.

"He took that Leaf Blade from that Shiftry for her," Kairi said.

"That was a very brave thing on his part," Sora said.

"We'll have to get him to a Pokémon Center right away!" Kairi stated.

"Good idea! Let's get started," Sora said. He makes an attempt to grab the male Ralts, but the female holds out her arms in defiance. "I know you're only trying protect him, but we need to get him into a Pokémon Center and have him healed up." The Ralts shook her head. "Come on." Kairi stepped up.

"Let me give it a try," Kairi said. He nodded and obliged her. She bent down. "I know you don't want anything to happen to him, but we can take him to a Pokémon Center to help him. And I proise you he'll be alright. You have my word." The female Ralts looked at the male Ralts and she looked right at Kairi and obliged. "Thank you for understanding." She picked up the male Ralts and she went with Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu to a nearby Pokémon Center.

It took them almost half an hour to get to the Pokémon Center and they managed to reach it.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Sora shouted.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"This Ralts in injured and we need you to help him!" Sora said. She saw the Ralts in his arms.

"I'm going to get started right away!" Nurse Joy said. A Chansey and Blissey came in with a stretcher. "Place Ralts on the stretcher." Sora does so. "We'll have to begin surgery immediately!"

"Chansey!: Chansey nodded.

"Blissey!" Blissey also nodded.

They take the male Ralts into the operating room to begin his treatment right away. Nurse Joy turned to the couple with a smile.

"You both did the right thing, bringing him in here," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks for understanding, Nurse Joy," Sora said. Nurse Joy went to the operating room to begin her work. They waited for the results. Sora and Kairi had their Pokémon out to eat, but the female Ralts refused to eat anything. All she could is hope for the best. She felt bad for the way she had treated him after he risked his life to save her. If only she could turn back the clock and undo the damge that was done, but she knew the past cannot be changed. After what seems to be an eternity of waiting, Nurse Joy came out with a smile on her face. The female Ralts's face lit up. "How is the Ralts?"

"He'll be just fine. All this little one needs now is a goodnight's sleep and he'll be as good as new first thing in the morning," Nurse Joy said.

"That's very good to know," Sora said. Kairi turned to the female Ralts.

"I told you he'll be okay," Kairi said. She hugged her by the leg and a tear slid down her cheek. Nurse Joy led, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the female Ralts to the room he was sleeping in. Kairi placed her on the bed with him and laid down by his side.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu had left to a room to sleep in. The two Ralts were left alone and the female was overflowing with emotions of regret as she slept right beside him. The male Ralts opened his eyes and saw his love interest laying next to her. He smiled and shut his eyes as he went back to sleep. The sun has risen and the female Ralts had woken up to see the male Ralts smiling and looking right at her.

 _"I knew you cared."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"You're okay!" -_ Female Ralts subtitle. She cried happily as she hugged him hard. The male Ralts winced in pain.

" _Ow, ow, ow! Not too hard! I'm still tender from yesterday!"_ \- Male Ralts subtitle. She realized she may be hurting him and let's go of her.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you're alright."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"Me too. I wouldn't know what I would do if that Shiftry landed that Leaf Blade on you."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"And that was all my fault! It's all my fault that you ended up getting hurt! It only happened because you were trying to protect me!" -_ Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"I did it for you. I did it because I love you. I didn't care how many times you would turn me down, I still loved you and I always will. I took that Leaf Blade for you because I wanted to keep you safe. And besides, it's okay."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"No, it's not okay! It only happened to you because I was so mean to you. I only ended up hurting your feelings. I don't deserve to be loved by a Pokémon like you."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"Don't say that. You deserved to be loved; even me."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"There is a reason why I was mean to you. The reason I was so mean to you was because I was dating a Drowzee. He evolved into a Hypno and he cheated on me with a Jynx. Ever since then, I was too afraid to fall in love. I was only trying to forget about my first failed love and keep myself from getting hurt again. But I only ended up hurting you. I am so very sorry."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle. The male Ralts absorbed everything she had said to him. She was expecting to recieve an earful from him, but instead, he placed his hand on hers.

 _"I don;t care about who you were seeing before. And I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, but I promise I won't do what he did. I would never cheat on you. Love should always be about trust. I saw it when Sora, Kairi, and that Pikachu met me. I'm sure you saw it too."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"I kinda did. I was out looking for you when that awful Shiftry attacked. I wanted to tell you the truth."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"I know now; but that doesn't answer it."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle.

 _"Answer what?"_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"You know."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle. She knew what he was talking about.

 _"I suppose I do. Here it goes. I love you too. I have always loved you. I'm just sorry that I didn't just say that."_ \- Female Ralts subtitle.

 _"Better late than never."_ \- Male Ralts subtitle. The two Ralts gave each other a kiss on the lips, completely lost in their own world.

Outside, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu were approaching the door.

"Better see how the patient is doing," Sora said. He opened the door and a light gasp came from Kairi's mouth as Sora was mildy surprised and Pikachu grinned cheekily.

"Isn't that cute?" Kairi cooed. The two Ralts parted lips as they realized they had a small audience.

"Glad you're doing well, buddy," Sora said. The male Ralts smiled. "It kinda takes me back to our first kiss, huh, Kairi?"

"It does," Kairi remembered. The two Ralts looked right at the couple and then right at each other.

"Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts, Ralts," the Ralts couple stated. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and right back at them.

"Are you saying you wanna be with us?" Sora asked. They nodded. He looked right at his girlfriend.

"Should we do it?" Sora asked.

"They made up their minds. We might as well, right?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded as they both took out a Pokéball.

"Come on, lovebirds," Sora said.

"Welcome to the team," Kairi said.

The male Ralts tapped the Pokéball Sora is holding and flows inside as the female Ralts did the same and flows inside of Kairi's Pokéball. Stars swirls around the Pokéballs, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing. Sora chose to keep his new Ralts in exchange for Dustox as Kairi sent over Morelull to keep her.

"We both..." Sora started.

"...got a Ralts!" Kairi finished.

All's well that ends well. Sora and Kairi both had each obtained a Ralts. But will there be a happy ending for a certain Turtonator? Find out on the next chapter.


	220. Turtonator's Choice

**Episode 220: Turtonator's Choice**

An hour had passed since Sora and Kairi both had added a Ralts to their ever-growing team. Sora figured his Ralts would be a good matchup against Brawly's Pokémon since being a Psychic Type and a Fairy Type. Kairi had a cute idea for presents for their Ralts.

"Sora, I hope you don't mind if I give something to your Ralts, do you?" Kairi asked.

"Not teally," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she gave a small blue bow tie to Sora's Ralts. She tied it right on him.

"There. You're a handsome little Pokémon, aren't you?" Kairi cooed. She turned to her Ralts. "And here's something for you too," Kairi said as she tied pink ribbins in her new Ralts's hair. "There you are. You both look so cute in those." Sora's Ralts could only blush as he fiddles with his new bow tie.

 _"Those are very pretty ribbins on you."_ \- Sora's Ralts subtitle.

 _"Thanks. You look very handsome with that bow tie."_ \- Kairi's Ralts subtitle. The Ralts couple blushed as they smiled.

"Now where's a good spot we haven't tried yet?" Kairi asked.

"Let me see," Sora said as he took out his PokéNav to check the island. As he looked on the map, he noticed a cave marked on the map. "Here's a place. According to the PokéNav, the place we haven't tried yet is called Granite Cave."

"Did you say Granite Cave?" Nurse Joy asked. The couple turned to the young nurse.

"Yes. It is one place in the area we haven't checked out yet," Sora said.

"Is there something we should know about the cave?" Kairi asked.

"In a matter of fact, I have heard recent rumors of a strange Pokémon has been occupying there recently," Nurse Joy explained.

"Strange Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. I don't know what kind of Pokémon it is, but I have been hearing rumors from trainers and said that it as been sitting at the entrance of the cave for the last few days. No one knows why it's even there to begin with," Nurse Joy said.

"Did they try to catch it?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but none of them came even close. What else I heard is that a Makuhita and an Aron are living in the cave and are friends with it," Nurse Joy said.

"A Makuhita and an Aron?" Sora asked as he stroked his chin. "Could they be the same ones from before?" He remembered seeing an Aron and a Makuhita running off with the Pokémon food Kairi made to use as bait.

"Also, recently, I heard there were some food being taken from trainers by those two exact Pokémon," Nurse Joy said.

"You mean they've been stealing food for that Pokémon?" Kairi asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we should get down there and see for ourselves. Besides, we were just heading there anyway," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi agreed.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have headed down to the direction of Granite Cave according to the PokéNav.

Over to Granite Cave, Turtonator is sleeping soundly at the entrance as Sableye and Mawile are continuing to watch the blast turtle Pokémon from afar.

 _"Well, isn't this a tender thing to see? Still waiting for his return. It's so sad to watch."_ \- Sableye subtitle.

 _"Only you can get a kick out of watching other Pokémon's despair. I still think we should just tell him the truth and get it over with."_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"Or maybe we can make him dream it."_ \- Sableye subtitle. Mawile looked at him confused.

 _"What do we mean make him dream it?"_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"You remember that I am a Ghost Type Pokémon, don't you? I can enter into Turtonator's dream and make his happy go-lucky dream into a horrifying nightmare. Afterall, it's a lot more fun that way."_ \- Sableye subtitle. Sableye comes down from the tree and jumps into Turtonator's head.

Iniside of Turtonator's dream, his trainer are back together, like he promised. Just when he was about to give him an embracing hug, the trainer vanishes. Turtonator looked around for any sign of him.

"Who needs you?" Turtonator's trainer asked coldly. "Who needs a weakling like you?" Turtonator couldn't believe what he just said. "When will you get it through that thick skull? I am never coming back to you! I smashed your stupid Pokéball to prove it!" Turtonator's heart just sank. "You can wait here forever and you can stay there until you rot!" Turtonator screamed in anger and fired Flamethrower right at his trainer.

Back outside, Sableye jumps out as Turtonator as Turtonator woke up and fired Flamethrower in the direction he was resting at. What was left was some burns, not enough to cause a forest fire.

 _"Oh, it was just a dream. That's a relief. For a moment there I thought it was real. But what if he said was true? What if he isn't going to come back? No! He's going to come back! I know he is! I just know it!"_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

Sableye makes it back to the tree and chuckles, but Mawile was sour by what he just did.

 _"That was just plain cruel. Even for you."_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"What's the matter, Mawile? No sense of humor?"_ \- Sableye subtitle. Her face turned sour as she turned and used her jw-like horn to snap at him. Sableye jumped out of the way before she got to him. He blows a raspberry at her way. _"Get back here and take your medicine!"_ \- Mawile subtitle.

 _"If you wanna have a bite at me, then catch me if you can!"_ \- Sableye subtitle. Mawile began to chase after Sableye through the woods. Just then, Makuhita and Aron stepped out of the cave and they noticed their friend is distressed. Concerned, they went to his side.

 _"What's the matter, Turtonator?"_ \- Makuhita subtitle.

 _"Why so down?"_ \- Aron subtitle. Turtonator looked at his two friends. He didn't want to burden them with his problems and smiled.

 _"It's nothing. Just a litte nightmare I had. Nothing you need to worry over."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Are you sure?"_ \- Aron subtitle.

 _"I am."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"If you say you're okay then we believe you. Anyway, we're heading out to forage some food for you. We passed by an apple tree yesterday full of some juicy red apples. So, we figured you would like some."_ \- Makuhita subtitle. Turtonator smiled.

 _"I appreciate that, fellas."_ \- Turtonator subtitle. With that settled, Makuhita and Aron set off to find the tree with the red delicious apples.

Over to Sableye and Mawile, she continued to chase after him when they unintentionally bumped into Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu.

"What the?" Sora asked.

"They're Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"They sure look like Pokémon," Sora said. "Better see what Dexdette has to say about them. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the both of them.

 **Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Ghost**

 **Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon's body surface.**

 **Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon**

 **Type: Steel/Fairy**

 **Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws.**

"Don't they live at Granite Cave, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Most likely. The cave is probably not too far from here," Kairi said.

"Which one do you want?" Sora asked.

"I'll take Mawile," Kairi said.

"Sableye's fine with me," Sora said. He looked over to Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Kairi takes out her Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Plusle!" Kairi called out. Plusle comes out of her Pokéball as Pikachu stood beside her. Sableye and Mawile stopped and saw the two Electric Type Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Sableye. The darkness Pokémon counters by using Shadow Ball. Mawile comes at Plusle with her horn jaws snapping at her.

"Plusle! Dodge and use Nuzzle on her!" Kairi ordered. Plusle dodges Mawile's jaw horn and nuzzles at the deceiver Pokémon. Mawile yelped as she is now paralyzed. "Now use Discharge!" Plusle sends out Discharge and it shocks Mawile good. Sableye attacks Pikachu with Night Shade, but he dodges using Quick Attack.

"Use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail, while it's glowing metallically. Pikachu lands a hit on the ghostly Pokémon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks Sableye on the spot. Mawile blows Fairy Wind right at Plusle, but she uses Quick Attack to avoid the attack. Mawile tried to move, but she had a hard time because of her paralysis.

"Plusle! Discharge!" Kairi ordered. Plusle fires Discharge and shocks Mawile severely.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gives Sableye the same severe shock. Both Sableye and Mawile were too weak to keep going. The couple each took out a Pokéball and threw them at the weakened Pokémon. Sableye and Mawile flows inside them and they began to wobble around. They anxiously waited for a moment. Stars swirls around the both of them, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking them if they wanna keep them with them. Sora chose to send Sableye to Professor Oak's lab. Kairi did the same with her newly caught Mawile. "Nice one, Kairi."

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said. The couple shared a loving kiss to celebrate their successful capture. They parted lips and held each other so lovingly.

"Shall we continue to the cave?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Let's," Kairi said, calling Plusle back. As they approached the cave, they came across a smashed Pokéball. They inspect it. "Is this what it looks like, Sora?"

"A smashed Pokéball. There has got to be an abandoned Pokémon somewhere around here," Sora said.

"Abandoned?" Kairi asked sadly. "Who could do such a cruel thing?" Sora picks up the scattered pieces.

"I don't know who, but it couldn't be too far from here," Sora said. "Let's keep going." Kairi nodded as they continued on. As they had arrived, they spotted a Turtonator sitting by the cave. "Turtonator? The strange Pokémon sitting by the cave was just a Turtonator?"

"I thought for sure it was an Ultra Beast; good thing that it wasn't," Kairi said.

"Come to think of it, we haven't come across any since we dealt with that same Guzzlord when we were on Mount Silver. But what is a Turtonator doing here?" Sora asked.

"What is he waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"More likely, who is he waiting for?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at her boyfriend quite confused.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I think the shattered Pokéball belonged to that Turtonator. And I'm gonna guess it was that Turtonator I battled against when we came here for some training and met Steven. But there's a chance I could be wrong," Sora said.

"I don't think you're wrong, Sora. He's the only Turtonator we've seen since Kiawe's Turtonator," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"You're right. Turtonator aren't found in the Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn regions. Also, Turtonator make their homes on volcanoes like Magby, Magmar, and Magmortar do. And there isn't a volcano around here for miles," Sora said.

"That's true," Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi approached the Turtonator and he noticed the two of them. He recognized the both of them.

"Don't mind us. Just passing by," Sora said.

"Yes. Just passing by," Kairi added.

"They didn't want to get Turtonator riled up. But the blast turtle Pokémon stepped right in front of them.

"Uh," Sora said. Turtonator glared right at Sora, knowing that he was the trainer who had the Mudkip he battled with. Just then, Makuhita, and Aron came back with the apples and they saw the two humans and Pikachu from before. They ran twards them and stood in front of Turtonator. "It's you two again!"

"The same Makuhita and Aron from the beach," Kairi recognized.

"Yeah. They're probably the same thieves stealing food from trainers. Probably to feed Turtonator," Sora said.

"They probably don't realize Turtonator had been abandoned," Kairi said. Turtonator's heart sank when he heard her say that. He wondered how she could say that. There was no evidence that it could be true. Sora took out the shattered Pokéball and Turtonator couldn't believe it was his Pokéball, but he didn't want to believe it. Makuhita and Aron were infuritaed now. They were gonna get started, but Turtonator stepped in. "They're all challenging you at once?"

"It looks like it," Sora took out two Pokéballs and then threw them. "Taillow! Ralts! Go!" The Pokéballs opens as Taillow and Ralts both came out to battle. He turned to Pikachu. "You're in, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Pikachu joins in the battle with Ralts and Taillow. Sora knew Pikachu's Electric Type attacks won't do much damage since Turtonator is a Dragon Type Pokémon, but he would have to do the best he could. Ralts and Taillow are a good matchup against Makuhita since Flying, Psychic, and Fairy Type Pokémon are effective against Fighting Types; but the biggest problem is Ralts is at a disadvantage against Aron since he's a Steel Type Pokémon.

"Let's do this thing!" Sora said. Pikachu, Taillow, and Ralts all nodded. Turtonator turned to Aron as he gets the first move, coming at Pikachu with a Take Down. "Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Pikachu avoids Aron's attack. Makuhita comes at Pikachu with the full force of his body. "Ralts! Disarming Voice!" Ralts let's out a loud cry and it struck Makuhita on the spot. Turtonator moved in to flatten Ralts with Body Slam, but Taillow swoops in and saves Ralts before Turtonator's attack could hit. Turtonator gets back up. "Taillow! Swoop in with Wing Attack!" Taillow dives down and smacks Turtonator with his wings. Aron moved in to attack Taillow and Ralts, but Pikachu comes right in. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu gives Aron a smack with Iron Tail and he goes flying right towards Makuhita, landing right on him. Turtonator picks them both up and places them down. Aron and Makuhita resume their battle positions. "They don't give up, do they?"

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Better try to end this fast. Taillow! Fly around to get their attention!" Sora called out. Taillow flew around and around, making Turtonator, Makuhita, and Aron follow his movements. Turtonator fires FLamethrower, but the tiny swallow Pokémon misses. This was Sora's chance to end this. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Ralts! Disarming Voice!" Pikachu and Ralts both fired their attacks at the three Pokémon. The one who was feeling the most was Makuhita due to his weakness to Fairy Type attacks. Aron and Makuhita both fell to the ground beaten while Turtonator was down, but not out. Sora took out two Pokéballs and threw them at Makuhita and Aron. When they struck them both, they flow right inside. The Pokéballs wobbles around for a few moments before stars swirls around the Pokéballs, confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Makuhita and Aron with him. He chose to send the both of them to Professor Oak's lab. "Two down, one to go." Turtonator got back up and he was infuritated. Sora calls back Taillow and Ralts, leaving only Pikachu to deal with the blast turtle Pokémon. Turtonator starts things up with a Body Slam attack.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes around as Turtonator had missed. Turtonator fires Flamethrower, but Pikachu jumps out of the path of the fire attack. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Turtonator. Turtonator simply steps aside and sends out Dragon Pulse. Pikachu avoids Turtonator's atack by jumping again. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires it right at Turtonator, gving him a good shock and fell to the ground. Turtonator was down and out. Sora walked over to Turtonator. "You put up a pretty good fight, Turtonator. I am impressed by your fighting skills." Turtonator didn't want his praise. Turtonator got up and began to run off. "Wait! Turtonator! Wait a minute!"

"Let him go, Sora," Kairi said. "I think Turtonator wants to be by himself right now." Sora knew she was right, but he didn't know. He decided to leave Turtonator alone for a while.

Turtonator was at the edge of a cliff and he sat down, sulking. Just then, a purple, bipedal Pokémon with a square build. It has a large mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth in each corner. Above its prominent mouth is a stubby nose. On top of its head are two short stalks that support its circular ears. The inside of its ears have alternating black and purple rings, but there is only a single black ring on the back. There are yellow stripes on its back in a pattern that resembles sound waves. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. On the sole of each foot is a yellow circle. This Pokémon is known as a Loudred. The Loudred noticed Turtonator by himself and went up to him.

 _"Why so glum, chum?"_ \- Loudred subtitle.

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Why not?"_ \- Loudred subtitle.

 _"Because it's something I don't even want to think about."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"You know, you'll feel better if you just let it off your chest. But only if you want to talk about it, buddy."_ \- Loudred subtitle. Turtonator sighed.

 _"I just found out that I was abandoned by my trainer. My trainer told me to wait by a cave and he'll come right back."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"And he didn't, right?"_ \- Loudred subtitle. Turtonator nodded. _"I don't know why Pokémon always have to fall of that lie. It's really sad. It really is."_ \- Loudred subtitle.

 _"You don't know the half of it. I've been waiting there for him for days to come back and he has not. I feel like such an idiot, believeing a word of it!"_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Just how do you know you were abandoned? I'm not calling you a liar; I just want to understand better."_ \- Loudred subtitle.

 _"There were two human kids with a Pikachu that found my Pokéball. It was shattered into a million pieces. I just don't know how anyone could miss it."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"Don't feel bad. It's better to realize it late than never." -_ Loudred subtitle.

 _"Also, that Pikachu belonged to the last trainer I battled with him. He found my Pokéball."_ \- Turtonator subtitle.

 _"If your Pokéball is shattered, that means you're a free Pokémon; no one telling you what to do. I wouldn't know a thing abut it, but I think the choice is now up to you. Either go with a new trainer or stay a wild Pokémon. The choice is yours either way."_ \- Loudred subtitle. Loudred takes its leave, leaving Turtonator to think. Could Sora treat Turtonator better than his old trainer ever did? He had to determine that for himself.

Inside the cave, Taillow and Ralts were working out in the cave. Both had made some real progress. Ralts praticed using his Confusion while Taillow worked hard with Wing Attack and Peck.

"You guys are doing great. You shouldn't overdo it since you battled against Makuhita and Aron earlier; rest up," Sora said, calling Taillow and Ralts back. He turned to Kairi with a smile on his face. "How am I doing so far?"

"You're doing great, Sora. With the training you're giving Taillow and Ralts, you're going to give Brawly a run for his money," Kairi said.

"Yeah. I didn't have Ralts for so long, but he's already improving. Speaking of which, how is your Ralts improving?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled.

"She's also doing good. She might be ready for a contest one day," Kairi said.

"It looks like that way to me," Sora said. "My Ralts and I will cheer you on all the way."

"And I'll cheer for you, Sora," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi both shared a loving hug as Pikachu smiled at the sight once more. The couple stepped outside of Granite Cave and they saw Turtonator.

"It's you again. What is it we can do for you?" Sora asked.

"Turtonator," Turtonator said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Could Turtonator want to be your Pokémon, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Is that why you came back here?" Sora asked. Turtonator nodded. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" Turtonator nodded. Sora wasn't sure if he should, but he clearly see that the blast turtle Pokémon had made up his mind. He already have caught Sableye, Makuhita, and Aron earlier. He turned to Kairi and she nodded in approval. He takes out a Pokéball and hurls it over to Turtonator. When the Pokéball struck him, he flows inside of it. The Pokéball wobbles around for a moment before stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora had captured his own Turtonator. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keepTurtonator with him. He chose to keep Turtonator in exchange for Torchic. He picked up the Pokéball containing his latest catch. "Welcome to the team, Turtonator." Sora threw the Pokéball and his new Turtonator comes out of it. "Now that you're a part of the team, you'll go far and be the best Pokémon you can be." Turtonator gave his new trainer a heartfelt hug. Sora wheezed as he felt himself being squeezed. "Turtonator! Can't breathe!" Kairi giggled at the sight.

"Turtonator, I think you're hurting him," Kairi said. Turtonator lets Sora go and sets him back on the ground. Sora started to breathe in the precious air in his lungs. Kairi went over to her boyfriend's side. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"I'm fine, Kairi. I'm going to guess my new Turtonator doesn't know his own strength; unlike Kiawe's Turtonator," Sora said. She smiled as she helped him up. He turned to his newest Pokémon and laughed. "Your last trainer really didn't know your strength, but with proper training, you'll get even stronger." Turtonator beamed.

Sora and Kairi have worked together to make their meal as Turtonator got to know his new teammates. Turtonator was amazed to hear about another Turtonator he knew before. The couple presented their Pokémon their meal.

"Here you go, everyone. Eat up," Kairi said, placing the food down. Turtonator took a bite of the food and knew it was the same kind Makuhita and Aron brought him before. Turtonator enjoyed it to his heart's contents. Kairi beamed at the sight. "Have as much as you want, Turtonator." And Turtonator did have as much as he wanted.

Later, Turtonator fell right to sleep right with his new friends. Speaking of which, Turtonator couldn't help but wonder how his other friends Makuhita and Aron were doing. Over in Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town, Makuhita and Aron didn't have any hard time fitting in. Makuhita became quick friends with Tyrogue and Machop as Aron got to know Tyranitar. Sableye mostly hung out with Gengar and became his partner in crime, pulling all sorts of pranks. Mawile quickly got to know the female Pokémon there. As it turns out, Mirei came to visit the lab, feeding them. She loved all of Sora and Kairi's Pokémon and in turn they loved her. She watched them happily sleep and smiled at the sight.

"It's always nice to see them sleeping so peacefully," Mirei said. "I wonder how Kairi and her boyfriend are doing. Did Kairi's boyfriend win his badge yet?"

Back on Dewford Island, Turtonator sleeps happily with his new friends as Sora and Kairi beamed at the sight.

"Look at that. They became friends so fast," Kairi said.

'They sure did. Turtonator must be easy to get along with," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Just like you are, Sora," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he wraps his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"Thanks for that, Kairi," Sora said.

"You're welcome, Sora. Let's get some sleep, Sora," Kairi said.

"Good idea," Sora said in a yawn. "How about a goodnight kiss, huh?" Kairi smiled and she obliged him. The couple kissed each other goodnight before they drifted off to sleep.

Sora felt himself getting closer for that Gym battle with Brawly. Will the training he's been doing pay off, or will it go down the drain? Just you wait and see!


	221. Sora's Come A-Brawling

**Episode 221: Sora's Come-A Brawling**

Days came and went and Sora's training for his Gym battle against Brawly has gone on for the last several days. Kairi had been training for to partake in a Pokémon Contest.

"Things are really paying off nicely," Sora said.

"Sure is," Kairi agreed. "You think you might ready for your battle with Brawly, Sora?"

"I think so. Even with Taillow and Ralts, I know it won't be easy. And I can bet a million dollors Brawly is probably training for our battle the same as we are," Sora said.

"I don't doubt it. At least we both know you'll be ready," Kairi said. "And I know you'll win it." Sora smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks a lot, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi smiled and hugged him back.

"Like I said, you'll always have my support no matter what," Kairi said.

"And I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you, Kairi," Sora said, making Kairi blush.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi said, giving her boyfriend a loving kiss on the lips. He kisses right back. Sora and Kairi parted lips as they were getting ready to make some breakfast. Turtonator helped out with the fire to cook the meal as Sora brought in the wood. As the Pokémon were getting ready to eat up, Pikachu's ears perked up and turned to his right. He could have sworn he saw some black clouds roll by.

 _"Let's just hope that isn't what I think it is."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

Kairi was making the breakfast as Sora had set the table for their meal. Their breakfast consisted of pancakes. The smell of those pancakes enlightened his nostrils.

"Man, those smell great," Sora beamed. He could hardly wait to eat those pancakes of hers. Kairi placed the last one on the stack and held placed it on the table.

"Meal's on!" Kairi announced.

"Yes!" Sora said, taking three pancakes. "Now it's time to dig in!"

"COWABUNGA!" A new femine voice called out. Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon all turned to see a young girl wearing a pink midriff-baring crop top and shorts. She had long blue hair tied in a huge ponytail. She wore blue sleeveless cloes and shoes. She was riding on a surfboard on a huge wave.

"What is she doing?" Sora asked.

"And why is she coming right towards us?" Kairi asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

She jumps off the surfboard and lands on her feet like a cat. She stands back up and points her finger at Sora.

"You there! You are the Pokémon trainer known as Sora Ketchum, are you not?" The girl asked.

"That'll be me. Why?" Sora asked.

"I have heard rumors that the champion of the Kanto and Johto Pokémon League is somewhere on this island and you were here to challenge Brawly into a Gym battle! So, at last I found you!" The girl said.

"Um, what do you want, exactly?" Sora asked.

"It's so obvoius! I want to challenge you into a battle! I am battling you as Brawly's top apprentice and loving girlfriend!" The girl stated.

"Don't you look rather young to be his top apprentice?" Kairi asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinions, girl! And I have no interest in you! I'm only interested in him!" The girl said.

"And you would be?" Sora asked.

"You can call me Tessa! Tessa the Battle Girl!" Tessa proclaimed, doing a stance. "Do you accept my challenge or not?"

"I would like to, but I'm in the middle of getting started eating, so you'll have to wait up for it," Sora said.

"Tessa waits for nothing! Are you too cowardly to accept my challenge? Don't underestimate me just because I'm a-" Tessa's sentence was cut short due to the wave splashin all over her, "girl?" She quickly shook it off. "Let's try this again. Do you accept my challenge or are too-" Tessa's stomach growls in hunger and she blushes in embarrassment. "Um, what are you having exactly?"

"Just some pancakes my girlfriend was making. And I was about to chow down when you showed up," Sora said.

"You're welcome to join us, if you want," Kairi offered.

"Really?! I'd love to!" Tessa said, not wasting any time and placed most of the pancakes on her plate. "Come on! Let's dig in already!" Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu sighed. As they ate the meal, Tessa was eating it like a Munchlax. Her tastbuds were starting to party down as soon as they hit her tongue. As they finished eating, Tess licked her plate clean. "That was awesome!"

"Since we're done eating, we have our battle to get to, right?" Sora asked.

"We sure do! Now here I come!" Tessa said.

"Not so fast," Kairi intervened.

"What now?" Tessa asked.

"Sora, I think it's your turn with the dishes today," Kairi told her boyfriend.

"You're right. Since you did it yesterday, I might as well get to it," Sora said, grabbing the dishes. Tessa came along with him t wash the dishes. "You know, you don't have to help me out. I can handle it myself."

"I'm only helping just so we can have our battle, so wash, wash, wash, wash! Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub! Go, go, go, go!" Tessa said, washing the bowls. As Kairi was cleaning up, she saw some Zigzagoon, Seedot, and Shroomish run off. She looked and saw some black clouds in the ocean's skies. She could tell something was up. The job got fast fast as both trainers got into position on a beach to have their battle. "Come on, Sora! Let's get the show on the road!"

"You're on, Tessa!" Sora said.

"Time to show off my real power!" Tessa said as Pikachu looked to his left.

"Are you gonna show it or just talk about it?" Sora asked. Tessa takes out a Pokéball and held it firmly.

"I choose you, Meditite!" Tessa called out as she threw it. What came from the Pokéball is a humanoid Pokémon with a that resembles a person meditating and doing yoga. Its lower body is blue, with white on the wrists, feet, and lower body. Its onion-shaped head is also white with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks. It has round, swirled ears on the sides of its head. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Tessa's Pokémon.

 **Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon**

 **Type: Fighting/Psychic**

 **Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training.**

"Since it's a Fighting Type, I'll be sending out," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it, "Ralts!" The Pokéball opens and Ralts adjusts his bow tie upon entry.

"Meditite! Mega Punch now!" Tessa ordered. Meditite comes at the feeling Pokémon.

"Ralts! Dodge it!" Sora called out. Ralts avoids the attack as Meditite got close enough.

"High Jump Kick!" Tessa ordered. Meditite jumps towards Ralts with a kick to knock him out. But Ralts dodged it before Meditite could get close enough. Meditite crashed right on the beach, hurting itself. "No way!"

"Use Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered. Ralts sends out his sound attack and it struck the meditate Pokémon hard. "Now use Confusion!" Ralts lifts Meditite into the air. Ralts brings Meditite down and slams it hard.

"Meditite! How dare you do that to my Meditite! And how dare you dodge my attacks! Meditite! Mega Punch!" Tessa ordered. Meditite moves in to deliever a Mega Punch onto Ralts.

"Dodge and use Psybeam!" Sora ordered. Ralts avoids Meditite and fires Psybeam right on the dual typed Pokémon. "Now use Disarming Voice again!" Ralts used his sound attack and it struck Meditite hard and it fell to the ground, beaten. Tessa gasped in disbelief. She calls back her fallen Meditite and takes out another Pokéball.

"I am not done with you yet!" Tessa said.

"Hey dudes!" Brawly called out. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Tessa turned to see Brawly on a small cliff above them. "What are you doing?" Brawly jumped down.

"Brawly, what brings you here?" Sora asked.

"I was looking for you. And it's a good thing that I found you. I just heard there's a mondo hurricane coming this way and a small inland like this could end up being underwater," Brawly said. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Tessa winced at the thought.

"That does explain those clouds I saw," Kairi said. Sora and Tessa turned to her. "I thought those were just rainclouds, I didn't know there was gonna be a hurricane."

"That can't be good," Sora said.

"I also saw some Pokémon running in the woods when I was cleaning up. I knew something was up with them, but like I said, I didn't know there was a hurricane coming," Kairi said.

"We better get off this inland and find a much safer spot, dudes," Brawly said.

"You're right. We should get going right away," Sora agreed. Brawly took a look over to Tessa.

"Hey Tessa, what are you doing out here anyways, huh?" Brawly asked. Tessa was blushing madly.

"She came here challenging me into a battle. And that's when you showed up," Sora said.

"So, that's it," Brawly said.

"We should get going right away if we don't want to get blown away by the hurricane," Kairi said.

"Right. Let's go," Sora said.

The group started to run off to get out of the hurricane. As they kept going, they quickly got caught in heavy rain.

"I didn't think we were gonna get hit this fast! I'm sure there's a cave up head somewhere," Brawly said.

"I think we know what you're talking about. Granite Cave. Kairi and I were there for some training just a few days ago," Sora said.

"We better hurry up then," Brawly said. Sora, Kairi, and Tessa all agreed and they started to make their way to Granite Cave. As they started to make their way to the cavve, they spotted several scarred Pokémon along the way; Seedot, Shroomish, Zigzagoon, Rattata, Pidgey, Wingull and even some Wurmple. Tessa went up to the Seedot.

"Hey, Seedot, you're going to be okay. Wanna come to the cave with us?" Tessa asked. The Wurmple nodded. Kairi went over to the Shroomish.

"Don't be scared. You should come with us. You'll be safe with us," Kairi said. The Shroomish obliged her and went along. Pikachu managed to win over the Zigzagoon and they all went with them. They all rushed towards the cave as fast as they could.

"There it is!" Brawly said.

"Let's hurry up!" Sora said. They entered the cave, panting from all the running they were doing. "It's a good thing we found this place."

"Very good thing," Tessa said. Brawly took a look over to Tessa.

"Anyway, you never really answered why you were out there, Tessa," Brawly pointed out. Tessa could only blush.

"What's the matter with you? Didn't you say anything about being his gi-" Kairi was cut off by Tessa covering her mouth.

"My what?" Brawly asked confused.

"You know. Your top apprentice and your girlfriend," Sora blurted out. Tessa blushed even redder.

"My girlfriend? Tessa's not my girlfriend; and she's not my apprentice either," Brawly said. Sora, Kairi and Pikachu all looked right her.

"Is that true, Tessa?" Kairi asked. The battle girl sighed.

"Okay, I lied. I only heard some talk about you being on the island, so I thought I could impress Brawly if I beat the Pokémon League Champion in a battle, but then this hurricane business kicked up!" Tessa admitted. Sora sighed.

"And I thought it was boys who would do something dumb to impress someone," Sora said in his thoughts. "I guess it's unisex." Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Sora turned to his partner.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Sora asked. Pikachu took the lead and turned to them.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"He wants us to follow him," Sora said.

"You think he hears something?" Kairi asked.

"Only one way to see," Sora said. Sora, Kairi, Brawly, and Tessa followed Pikachu deep in the cave as they heard something or rather some one. As they got closer, they could spot a familiar scene. It was Team Magma. They saw Tabitha along with a medium height and slim girl, with kiddy bob cut hair with a fringe. She wore the same kind of uniform as the grunts, but in the form of a red dress. She has lilac hair and eyes. "Team Magma."

"Whay are they here?" Kairi asked.

"You know those dudes?" Brawly asked.

"We only met them once," Kairi said.

"I knew we were going to see them again. You heard of them?" Sora asked.

"Sure do. Those dudes are bad news, just like Team Aqua," Brawly said.

"I think I hear something else coming," Tessa said. And she was right. It was Team Aqua who had arrived as well. Shelly, Matt, and several Team Aqua grunts all have arrived at the scene and they glare right at Team Magma.

"Hello there, Tabitha. It's been a while," Shelly greeted. "I almost didn't recognze you outside the buffet."

"Don't flatter yourself, Shelly! You're not exactly on the slim side yourself," tabitha retorted. The Team Aqua grunts were about to throw down and Sheely stopped them.

"Still hanging around this loser, Courtney?" Matt taunted.

"I could ask you the same thing, Matt," Coutrney said.

Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Brawy, and Tessa listened in on their conversation.

"I have a feeling they don't like each other," Sora said.

"You're right, dude, they don't. Those two have been at each other's throats for long time," Brawly said.

"We're going to tell you once, Tabitha. Stay out of our affairs. The land as you know it will sink into the ocean and we will rule it as its rightful leaders," Shelly said.

"Like hell it's going to happen, Shelly. The ocean might as well wither and dry and the world will be one giant bit of land. And Team Magma is gonna make it happen. And you little water babies will have no water to splash in," Tabitha said.

"Just like a landlubber. Thinking they're so much better than the rest of us," Matt said.

"That's because we are better than you, muscle-head," Courtney said.

"What are they talking about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Kairi said.

"No, it doesn't," Tessa said.

"Listen here, Team Aqua. You are no match for us; especially with the power of the land in our grasp," Tabitha said.

"Wrong, the power of the sea is much more superior to your power," Shelly retorted.

"Power of the land?" Sora asked.

"Power of the sea?" Kairi asked.

"Any idea what they mean?" Sora asked.

"Not a clue, to be honest," Brawly said.

"If we're done here, we would like to get going before things get ugly," Shelly said.

"For once, I agree with you. I'm gonna warn you to stay out of it. It's our show," Tabitha said. "The next time we meet, it won't be so pleasent as our little chat."

"The same goes for you, Tabitha," Shelly said.

Both Team Magma and Team Aqua took their leave of each other, leaving Sora and Kairi puzzled. They both wondered what they meant by power of the land and power of the sea. And what did they mean by making the world one big ocean or one big land? How were they gonna pull it off? They decided to leave it alone for right now and wait until the hurricane blows over.

"I don't know what all that was about, but I have a feeling it's not good," Sora said.

"You're right, dude. It's not. They think they can control nature, when they should they can't and shouldn't," Brawly said.

"Sounds like abuse of power," Kairi said. "Anyway, how come Tessa isn't your apprentice?"

"Tessa's into battling just like the rest of us, but she has a bit of a short fuse, if you know what I mean," Brawly said.

"We kinda got a hint of it, actually," Sora said.

"She just have to work well with her Pokémon or else she won't get anywhere," Brawly said.

"Kinda like we do," Kairi said.

"Right, little sister," Brawly said.

They got a fire started to keep warm and they slept for the night. Once the hurricane had subsided, they all stepped outside. The Pokémon all left for home in the woods.

"Look at that," Sora said, holding Kairi's hand.

"It's so beautiful after a storm," Kairi said.

"And that's nature for you," Brawly said. "The sky gets all pretty-looking after a raging storm. He sets his attention to Sora. "I'm ready for our battle anytime, Sora. The question is, are you ready?"

"I might as well be ready now after all that training I did. Now we're gonna see if it has paid off," Sora said.

"Righteous! Let's get to it," Brawly said. They went to the Dewford Twon Gym with Tessa acting as referee. Kairi took a seat to watch the battle closely and cheer for her boyfriend. She had her Pokémon out to cheer along with her; especially her Ralts since he'll be battling.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Brawly and the challenger Sora Ketchum is about to begin! Both trainers will be using two Pokémon each! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions during the battle! It will be over when either the challenger's or the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to continue! Now let the battle begin!" Tessa announced. Brawly took out a Pokéball.

"Go! Machop!" Brawly called out, throwing his Pokéball. Machop flexes its muscles upon entry. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Take the skies, Taillow!" Sora called out as Taillow flies in the air upon entry.

"Machop! Start up with Karate Chop!" Brawly ordered. Machop moves in to deleiever a Karate Chop onto Taillow.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Taillow avoids, Machop's attack when it was close enough. Kairi knew it has to be from that wave training they were doing. "Move in with Wing Attack!" Taillow dove down to smack Machop with his wings. Taillow lands a hit, but Machop just absorbed the blows, and rolls aside. Sora figured it had to be from all the surfing Machop had to be doing. "Machop is just taking the hits like it was nothing. I better come up with a new plan. Maybe Ralts will do more than Taillow could." Sora calls back Taillow and takes out Ralts's Pokéball. "Your turn now, Ralts!" Sora threw it and his Ralts makes his entrance. Kairi's Ralts cheers extra hard for her sweetheart.

"Gotta hand it to you, your Ralts has the edge since being a Psychic Type and a Fairy Type, but it won't be enough to make Machop lose his cool. Machop! Cross Chop!" Machop comes at Sora's Ralts with his arms crossed.

"Ralts! Confusion!" Sora ordered. Sora's Ralts lifted Machop into the air. Machop tried to struggled to get loose, but the feeling Pokémon's hold was too strong.

"No way!" Brawly exclaimed.

"Now bring Machop down!" Sora called out. His Ralts makes Machop fall to the ground with his telepathic attack. Machop is down and out.

"Machop is unable to battle! Ralts wins!"" Tessa announced. Brawly calls back his Machop.

"That was sweet, Sora. Your Ralts has taken down my Machop like it was no prob. But my next one is gonna give you such a hard time," Brawly said, holding out his next Pokéball. "Go! Makuhita!" Brawly threw it and Makuhita makes his entrance on the battlefield.

"I knew he was gonna use Makuhita against me. I can bet that his Makuhita is even stronger than my Makuhita. I better use Taillow just to be on the safe side," Sora said, calling back his Ralts. He takes out Taillow's Pokéball and throws it. "Okay Taillow! Back to action!" Taillow takes to the skies once more.

"So, it's Taillow back out, huh? My Makuhita isn't afraid of Flying Type Pokémon," Brawly warned.

"Taillow! Wing Attack!" Sora ordered. Taillow dove down at Makuhita, but the guts Pokémon rolls out of the way of Taillow's attack. "Use Peck!" Taillow pecked at Makuhita and he is taken aback when he pecked a weak spot. "That was great, Taillow! Use Wing Attack!" Taillow dove down at Makuhita to pelt him with his wings.

"Makuhita! Grab hold of Taillow when it gets close!" Brawly called out. Makuhita waited for the tiny swallow Pokémon to get close enough and he grabs him in his arms, trapping Taillow's wings. Sora and Kairi gasped at the sight. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Makuhita jumps into the air and throws Taillow down to the ground. It lands a knock out for Taillow.

"Taillow is unable to battle! Makhuita wins!" Tessa announced. Sora calls back Taillow.

"I knew Makuhita wasn't gonna be easy even with Flying Type attacks. It looks like Ralts is gonna be my only chance," Sora said, taking out Ralts's Pokéball. Back to action, Ralts!" Ralts reenters the battle. Makuhita smirked as Ralts looked right at the guts Pokémon. Kairi's Ralts was filled with worry for her boyfriend. Kairi takes her in her arms.

"He'll be okay. I promse you. The training Sora gave him will pay off. You'll see," Kairi promised. Her Ralts smiled as she felt her kind words reach her.

"Makuhita! Arm Thrust!" Brawly ordered. Makuhita comes towards Sora's Ralts, thrusting his hands forward.

"Ralts! Dodge and use Psybeam!" Sora ordered. His Ralts fired Psybeam and Makuhita dodges the attack.

"Use Knock Off!" Brawly ordered. Makuhita comes at Sora's Ralts to smack him again.

"Dodge and use Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered. His Ralts sends out his sound attack again, but Makuhita dodges it again. Sora figured Makuhita had to be doing some training for their battle.

"Okay Makuhita! Seismic Toss!" Brawly ordered. Makuhita grabs Ralts and jumps into the sir. Makuhita tosses Sora's Ralts right to the ground. Sora's Ralts was falling fast. Kairi's Ralts covered her eyes. Sora had to think fast.

"Ralts! Confusion on yourself!" Sora called out. His Ralts used his own Pyschic Type attack on himself. Brawly, Kairi, and Tessa were caught off guard by what Sora told him to do. Sora's Ralts then levitated into the air.

"No way! I didn't think he had another ace up his sleeve. Not gonna let him get the edge on me," Brawly said. "Makuhita! Try another Seismic Toss!" Makuhita jumped into the air to nab Sora's Ralts, but he floated out of the way before Makuhita could reach him.

"Ralts! Use Psybeam!" Sora ordered. His Ralts fired Psybeam and it struck Makuhita on the mark, bringing him down. Makuhita got back up, refusing to call it quits. "Now use Disarming Voice!" Sora's Ralts fired another Disarming Voice and it blows Makuhita in it. "Now use Confusion!" Ralts lifted Makuhita into the air and he tried to break free. Sora's Ralts slams Makuhita down onto the ground, creating a dust cloud.

"Makuhita! No!" Brawly exclaimed.

Kairi and her Pokémon waited anxiously for the results; her Ralts especially. Once the dut cloud cleared, Makuhita is seen on the ground beaten.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! Ralts wins! The victory goes to the challenger Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Tessa announced.

"Yes! I knew you could do it!" Kairi cheered along with her Pokémon. Kairi's Rats was especially estatic. She ran towards Sora's Ralts and embraced him as soon as he came down to the ground. Brawly calls back his Makuhita and smiled.

"You put up one bodacious fight, Makuhita. You deserve a good rest," Brawly said. He walked up to Sora. "Congrats on your win, little man. Even in a real tight bind I had you in, you still kept your cool. And that is what earned you your win, dude!" Brawly reached his pocket and pulled out a badge shaped like a boxing glove with an orange thumb. "The Knuckle Badge is yours." Sora accepts his badge.

"Thanks Brawly. You really put up a great fight too," Sora said.

With that settled, they left the gym and headed down for the Pokémon Center to be healed up. Once Sora had checked in both his Ralts and Taillow, The couple decided to have their lunch to celebrate his victory.

"That was a good battle, Sora," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi. Glad to hear it," Sora said.

"So, where do you think the next Gym is located?" Kairi asked.

"Gimmie a sec to check," Sora said, checking the PokéNav. It displays the map and pinpoints the next location. "Here we are. The map on the PokéNav says it's in Mauville City. But we get to a Pokémon Contest before we heard there just to earn you another ribbon." Kairi smiled as he was thinking of her.

"You're so very considerate," Kairi said.

"Anything to make you smile, Kairi," Sora said, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Hopefully, we can catch a boat for the mainland first thing in the morning," Sora said.

"Hopefully, unlike the last time," Kairi said. Sora groaned.

"Yeah. Last time was a disaster. I mean, so many people with so many places to go," Sora said. "Let's hope for the best, huh?" Kairi smiled.

"Right," Kairi said.

Once Sora had picked up Taillow and Ralts, he accessed his Pokédex and he exchanged Taillow for Torchic. They slept at the Pokémon Center to prepare to depart for the mainland first thing in the morning.

On the very next morning, Sora and Kairi have reached the harbor just in time to catch a boat to reach the mainland. More adventures awaits Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu for Kairi's next contest and Sora's next Gym battle. Wait for it.


	222. Now That's Flower Power!

**Episode 222: Now That's Flower Power!**

On the very next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have departed from Dewford Island and began to head down for Slateport City on the way to Mauville City.

"How much longer until we reach Slateport City?" Sora asked.

"If we stay on this course, we can get there by this afternoon. So, until then, enjoy the ride, kids," the sailor said.

"That's what we wanted to know," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

Kairi sat on board and looked at her very first ribbon. She still couldn't believe she won it like it was no problem, but thanks to all the training she had since she first caught Jigglypuff and all of other battles, she managed to pull through. Sora sat next to his girlfriend.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, Sora. Just feeling overwhelmed," Kairi said. "And a little nervous."

"You? Nervous? No," Sora said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"For one thing, you did fine in your last Contest, if I remember right," Sora said.

"True, I did. I'm just thinking about some other things. Like since you're a Pokémon League Champion and you end up judging the same Pokémon Contest as me. What then?" Kairi asked. Sora didn't know how to respond to it. He was afraid he was going to end up saying the wrong thing. He remembered the talk they had before.

"Kairi, no matter what, I'm right behind you. I told you that before. I doubt I'll judge in one of those. So, don't think about it too much, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi gave her boyfriend a deserved hug.

"You're right, Sora. I shouldn't be dwelling on it too much. I'll do my best in it," Kairi said.

"I know you will," Sora said.

Sora and Kairi kissed each other on the lips and held each other as soon as their lips parted. Along the way, they spotted a pod of Wailmer swimming by.

"Look at that, Sora. Wailmer," Kairi said.

"i think we caught a good time to see a migration," Sora said.

"You sure did, kid. This Wailmer pod passes through here year after year. And since there are Wailmer swimming here, there should be some Wailord swimming by along with them," the sailor said. And as luck would have it, out in the distance, immense, blue, whale-like Pokémon with small black eyes and a wide mouth filled with baleen-like teeth. It has a round, blimp-like body with two pairs of fins on either side and a small crescent-shaped tail fluke. Its underbelly is cream with vertical stripes running through it, and on its back is a series of small white spots. "And speak of the deviul, there's a Wailord!" Sora and Kairi were amazed by the sight of the large Pokémon and he takes out his Pokédex to scan it.

 **Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Wailmer**

 **Type: Water**

 **Wailord is the largest Pokémon to be ever discovered. When chasing prey, Wailord herds them by leaping out of the water and making a humongous splash. It is breathtaking to see this Pokémon leaping out of the sea with others in its pod.**

"Cool," Sora said.

"What I was thinking," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

They watched on with amazement as the whale Pokémon swam and splashed around. Neither of Sora or Kairi have ever seen anything like this before. The world of Pokémon never ceased to amaze them.

Hours have passed and they have finally arrived in Slateport Harbor.

"Here you go, kids. Slateport City," the sailor said.

"Thanks for giving us a lift," Sora said.

"Anytime, you two. I wish you luck in your contest there, missy. And good luck with your Gym battle, youngster," the sailor said before taking his leave. As they had arrived in Slateport City, unknown to them walking by is a familiar pair. It was Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill. Riku now wore a white vest with a large black collar, a yellow back, and a black stripe along the bottom as well as around each arm hole. It is closed with a zipper that is closed just a bit below his collarbone and slightly above his belt. He had a Pokéball logo on the back of his vest. He also wore loose fitting jeans and a black belt with a large silver buckle. On his feet Riku wore white hightops that are black on the bottom with a yellow stripe separating the two colors. His laces are black. He also has another pair of laces wrapped around his shoes at the ankle that are tied into a bow. On his wrists he sports thick black, cloth bracelets. Eevee's perked up when he spotted Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu.

"Eeevee, Eev!" Eevee called out.

"What is it, Eevee?" Riku asked his partner. Azurill saw them too.

"Azurill, Azu!" Azurill also called out.

"What's got you so worked up, Azurill?" Naminé asked. She spotted Sora and Kairi and smiled. "Riku!" He turned to see them.

"Well, look who's here," Riku said.

They went over to surprise them. Pikachu's ears perked up and he saw a familiar Pokémon.

 _"Eevee?!"_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"It's been a while, Pikachu!"_ \- Eevee subtitle.

Sora and Kairi stopped to see their friends coming towards them.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Travelling the Hoenn region. Same as you. I knew we were gonna bump into you sooner or later," Riku said.

"When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"Just now. What's new with you?" Riku asked. Sora grinned.

"Like you had to ask. When Kairi and I got here in the Hoenn region, we caught some Pokémon and I earned two Gym Badges, while Kairi earned a ribbon from a Pokémon Contest," Sora said. Riku wasn't a bit surprised by his rival's progress. But Kairi really surprised him.

"Not surprsing that you are on your way, but I would never have guessed Kairi being a Pokémon Coordinator. You two are really made for each other," Riku said. Kairi giggled.

"So you noticed," Kairi said. She looked over to Azurill in Naminé's arms. "And your Azurill is still as cute as ever, Naminé."

"Thanks Kairi. That's very nice of you to say. Where's Togepi?" Naminé asked.

"He's at home at Professor Oak's lab along with our other Pokémon," Kairi said.

"Riku pretty much did the same thing. He left all of other Pokémon at home and just brought Eevee with him," Naminé said.

"It's true, I did. My mom is taking care of them right now. Anyway, did you hear from Illima and the others since then?" Riku asked.

"Funny you should ask, Riku. Kairi and I saw Lillie in Rustboro City when I challenged the Gym Leader there. She handed us letters from each of them," Sora said, taking out the letters. "And here they all are."

"Naminé and I saw her not too long ago along with two trainers named Elio and Selene, I thinik it was," Sora said.

"You got it exactly right, Riku," Naminé said.

"How about we head for the Pokémon Center and catch up there," Sora suggetsed.

"Great idea," Riku agreed. They headed up towards the Pokémon Center and they told some stories about their accomplishments since then. Riku wasn't surprised to hear Team Rocket was in Hoenn as well, but fortunately, they haven't been dealing with them much lately. "Don't they ever learn their lesson?"

"Doubt it, Riku," Sora said. As they all looked around, they all saw there were trainers there doing some practicing for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. "Looks like their really getting into it."

"They should be since that contest is just two weeks away," Sora said.

"And that's plenty of time to practice for it," Kairi said.

"Atta girl, Kairi," Sora said.

"Which Pokémon are you going to be entering in it?" Naminé asked.

"Beautifly of course. This'll be her debut show," Kairi said.

"Figured you would. And I say go for it!" Sora said. Kairi smiled, knowing how she'll always have Sora's support.

Later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, and Azurill found a spot to practice for the contest. Kairi had several pinks frisbees ready. Watching them not too far is a a mid-sized boy, who has green eyes and green hair. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a purple jacket, a pair of teal trousers and black shoes.

"Okay Beautifly! Like we practiced! You ready?" Kairi asked. Beautifly nodded. "Okay, here we go!" Kairi tosses the frisbees towards Beautifly. "Get ready! Gust! Let's go!" Beautifly flaps her wings as fast as she could and Kairi has managed to catch the frisbees one after another.

"Nice one!" Riku praised.

"With a performance like that, you'll be a shoe-in," Naminé said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Naminé," Riku said. "She just have to please the judges first."

"You wouldn't say that if it was me in Kairi's shoes, would you?" Naminé asked in a pouting tone. Riku winced as he heard his girlfriend say that. "I mean Sora supports his girlfriend, and you're saying you won't support me?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Riku said in his defense. Sora and Kairi laughed at his predicament.

"You're in trouble, mister," Sora teased.

"Shut up!" Riku snapped at him. Eevee was also laughing. "Hey, who's side are you even on?!" Eevee stuck his tongue out at his partner. "Why do I feel alone?"

"Okay now, let's leave Riku alone and we can keep practicing," Kairi said. She turned to her Beautifly. "Okay Beautifly. Let's Try Silver Wind. You learned that one while we were on Dewford Island." Beautifly flapped her wings together and she kicked up Silver Wind pretty fast. "That's great! Now use Gust!" Beautifly flaps her wings and it created a tornado, combined with Gust and Silver Wind. Kairi then throws the frisbees into it. The frisbees go flying as Kairi has managed to catch them, one after another. The boy watching was impressed by the sight.

"Not too bad," the boy said, coming down Beautifly ceased her combo attack and went towards Kairi's arm as she holds it out like a falcon handler. He clapped his hands, cathing the attention of the group. "Not too bad. I wasn't expecting to have such a tough competition."

"Um, who are you exactly?" Kairi asked.

"If you must know, the name is Drew; a Pokémon Coordinator," Drew introduced. "And you are?"

"Kairi," Kairi introduced herself.

"Kairi," Drew simply said. "I'm looking forward to competing with you." Kairi knew she has earned herself a new rival. Sora had hoped Drew wouldn't get any ideas about making a move onto her.

They went back to the Pokémon Center to for a break when a trainer had approached Sora.

"Hey there! Your'e Sora Ketchum, aren't you?" The trainer asked.

"Um, yes," Sora answered. "Let me guess, you're here to battle me, right?"

"That's right! Let's make it a double battle! What do you say?" The trainer asked.

"Okay, I'm game. Just a little practice for my Gym battle," Sora said.

"Sweet!" The trainer exclaimed happily. The group went to the battlefield outside. Kairi sat with Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill. The trainer took out two Pokéballs and hurled them. "Let's do this! Vigoroth! Pelipper! Go!" The Pokéballs opens and Vigoroth and Pelipper enters the battlefield, ready for battle. Sora takes out two Pokéballs and he threw them both.

"Go for it, Treecko and Turtonator!" Sora called out. Treecko and Turtonator both entered the battlefield also ready for a battle. Treecko sticks his twig in his mouth.

"Vigoroth! Use Crush Claw on Turtonator! Pelipper! Use Seed Bomb on Treecko!" The trainer ordered. Vigoroth came at Turtonator and Pelipper fires a seed right at Treecko.

"Turtonator! Block Seed Bom with your Flamethrower! Treecko! Use Quick Attack on Vigoroth!" Sora ordered. Turtonator fires Flamethrower and it reflects Seed Bomb, causing an explosion. Treecko lands a Quick Attack onto Vigoroth. "Treecko! Use Bullet Seed! Turtonator! Body Slam!" Treecko fires Bullet Seed and it pelts Pelipper and Turtonator comes down at Vigoroth, slamming his body onto the wild monkey Pokémon.

"No way! He's even better than I thought! Pelipper! Ice Beam on Treecko!" THe trainer ordered as Pelipper fires Ice Beam right at the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Treecko dashes across the battlefield with Ice Beam chasing after him. Turtonator gets off of Vigoroth. Treecko hops off of Vigortoh's head. The trainer gasped when he realized where it was heading.

"Vigoroth! Dodge it! Quick!" The trainer called out. Vigoroth avoids Pelipper's Ice Beam. "Watch the friendly fire, Pelipper. You almost froze Vigortoth." Pelipper looked over to Vigoroth with an apologetic look.

"Turtonator! Dragon Pulse! Treecko! Bullet Seed!" Sora ordered. Turtonator fired Dragon Pulse as Treecko fired Bullet Seed. Both attacks struck both of the opposing Pokémon and they both fell in exhaustion. Sora's opponent had clearly lost the battle.

"No way! You're even better than I thought," the trainer said. "No wonder you're the champ!"

"Thanks. You battled pretty hard," Sora said. They both shook hands.

"Thank you, Sora. I enjoyed our battle. Later," the trainer said, taking off. He froze in place and turned around. "Thanks again!" He continued to go on his way. They waved right at him.

With that battle settled, Kairi kept practicing her routine for the Pokémon Contest. Riku and Naminé were amazed by how skill Kairi was getting when training her Beautifly, but at the same time, Naminé was envious of her since she has such a beautiful Pokémon. Kairi got done practicing and went to make some PokéBlocks for her Pokémon. Just leaving the boys.

"The both of you have improved so much since the last time I saw you," Riku said.

"Thanks Riku," Sora said.

"Just when did Kairi decide to become a Pokémon Coordinator?" Riku asked.

"It was on the way to Rustboro City. Kairi used her Ribombee to win it. She ended up battling a Coordinator named Janet and her Beautifly. There's another trainer named May who decided to go down that same path as her, becoming Kairi's rival," Sora explained.

"I see," Riku said.

"Also, there's something else I think you should know," Sora said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"There are some guys you should be on the look out for," Sora said.

"If you're talking about Team Rocket, you should I can handle those losers without even trying," Riku stated.

"It's not them I'm talking about," Sora said. Riku became curious about what he was getting at.

"What?" Riku asked.

"There are these guys calling themselves Team Aqua and Team Magma. I know because Kairi and I had a run-in with them before. We saw them on Dewford Island not too long ago. You might be able to tell them apart from their uniforms," Sora said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Riku said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't want to ruin the mood for Kairi," Sora said.

"It's good that you shouldn't," Riku said. Just then, Pikachu and Eevee's perk up when they spotted two Electrike fighting. One of them has a dark blue coloring. "Electrike!"

"What could they be fighting about?" Sora asked.

"Probably over territory," Riku said. He turned to his friend and rival. "Should we each have one?" Sora turned to his friend and rival.

"Which one do you want?" Sora asked. Riku looked at the dark blue Electrike.

"I'll take that one right there," Riku said.

"Fine with me," Sora said. Both trainers turned to their respected partners. "Go get it, Pikachu."

"You move in, Eevee!" Riku said. "Quick Attack on that different colored one!"

Pikachu and Eevee moved in against the two Electrike. Eevee uses his Quick Attack on the dark blue Electrike as Sora deals with the green Electrike. The green Electrike comes at Pikachu with its fangs emitting electricity.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu avoids Electrike and swings at the lightning Pokémon. Electrike takes the hit.

"Eevee! Use Swift!" Riku ordered. Eevee fired Swift and it hits the dark blue Electrike hard. The dark blue Electrike comes at Eevee with its fngs emitting electricity as well. "Dig!" Eevee dug underground, avoiding the attack.

"Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes towards the green Electrike, so it dashes with its own Quick Attack as well. The green Electrike attacks with Shock Wave, hitting Pikachu on the spot.

The dark blue Electrike waited for Eevee to pop out at any moment, before he jumped out from behind.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee fires Shadow Ball and it struck the dark blue Electrike, before it had enough reaction time.

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls at the green Electrike and it struck the green Electrike on the spot the same way that SHadow Ball did the other one.

Both Electrike were weakened enough, so both Sora and Riku each took out a Pokéball and threw it at their selected targets. The Pokéballs wobbles around and around for a moment. Stars swirls around them and confrims the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep his new Electrike with him. He chose to keep it with him in exchange for Turtonator. They went to the Pokéballs containing their latest catch.

"Nice one, Sora," Riku said.

"Right back at you," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Eevee, vee!" Eevee said.

They both locked hands and grinned at one another.

"That was an entertaining display," a familiar voice called out to them. Sora and Riku turned to see Drew, holding a branch holding a blue-colored berry. "You two have caught yourselves an Electrike. You're not entering the contest, are you?"

"Me? No, I'm just supporting my girlfriend; the one in the pink dress," Sora said.

"Me neither. Contests aren't my thing," Riku said. Drew just smirked.

"I see now. You're afraid, aren't you?" Drew taunted. Sora then ended up laughing, confusing Drew. "W-What's so funny?"

"That's a good one. Me, afraid," Sora said, laughing. He kept laughing until he looked right at Drew, giving him a serious look. "Oh, you weren't kidding."

"Of course I wasn't kidding," Drew stated. He looked right at Riku. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. And I'm with him, I thought it was a joke too," Riku said. "And if you're trying to throw us off, you'll be disappointed to know, it won't work. I wouldn't turn down a challenge. Not even from a pretty boy like you."

"Is that a fact? Okay, how about I challenge you both into a battle, right here and now," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Sure. Just don't end up regretting it," Riku said. He turned to his partner. "You still up for it, Eevee?"

"Vee!" Eevee nodded.

"I figured you would be," Riku said. "Let's make this one-on-one."

"I was going to suggest that anyway," Drew said, taking out a Pokéball. "Roselia! Go!" Out from the Pokéball is a small green Pokémon with three thorns on its head. and each of its hands bloom red and blue roses. It also wields a single-leaf with yellow stripe running down it, covering the torso, thigh, and partially the legs.Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Drew's Pokémon

 **Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Budew**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.**

"So, that's what Budew evolves into," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"You may have the first move," Drew said.

"Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Riku ordered. Eevee fires Shadow Ball right at the thorn Pokémon, but Drew didn't seem even worried.

"Roselia! Petal Dance!" Drew ordered. Roselia sends out a flurry of flower petals and it cancels out Eevee's Shadow Ball. "Now use Stun Spore!" Roselia sends out Stun Spore to paralyze the evolution Pokémon.

"Eevee! Dig!" Riku ordered. Eevee dug underground to avoid Stun Spore.

"You think you can run away? You'll never win that way. Roselia! Use Solar Beam in that hole!" Roselia got to the hole Eevee had dug into and began to build up energy to fire Solar Beam, but Riku just grinned.

"I don't run. I have where I wanted you, actually," Riku said. Drew was confused by what Riku had just said. "Swift!" Eevee fired Swift from underground and struck Roselia repeatedly, cancelling out Solar Beam. Eevee jumps out of the ground. "Use Quick Attack!" Eevee dashes towards Roselia, striking it hard. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Eevee fired another Shadow Ball, sending Roselia down to the ground. Drew was at a disbelief that he had just lost.

"How could I lose?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"Because you underestimated your opponents. That is a costly mistake," Riku stated. Eevee returned to his side. "Taking your opponents seriously is the one thing every trainer should consider or else you'd end up losing." Drew didn't say much and he calls back Roselia and heads back to the Pokémon Center to heal up Roselia. Sora didn't say much.

Over to the girls, Kairi had successfully made some PokéBlocks for her Pokémon. Each one was specific for each one of her Pokémon.

"I have got to hand it to you, Kairi, anything you make just tastes good, and they seem to agree," Naminé said.

"Azu, Azu, Azu!" Azurill chirped.

"Thanks. I just followed the instructions carefully," Kairi said. She hands some of her PokéBlocks to Azurill to try. "Here Azurill. Have some." Azurill takes a bite of the PokéBlocks and she instantly liked them.

"Is that good, Azurill?" Naminé asked.

"Azu!" Azurill chirped. Naminé giggled to her little Pokémon cute sounds and cooed her.

"Oh, you're ever so adorable, Azurill!" Naminé cooed. Kairi smiled as she remembered when she used to cuddle Togetic before evolving. She wondering how he was doing.

Back to the boys, Sora kept training for his upcoming Gym battle. He wanted to stay on his toes and be ready for anything. Just when he was training a large Zigzagoon came along and went to Sora's backpack, curious about what's inside. Pikachu's ears perked up and saw what the tiny raccoon Pokémon was up to.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing to Zigzaggoon. Sora turned to see the thief rummaging through.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Sora called out. "Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu used Quick Attack on the large Zigzaggoon and landed a hit on it. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shocked the Zigzagoon. Sora takes out a Pokéball and throws it at the thieving Pokémon and it flows inside. The Pokéball wobbles around for a moment before stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Zigzagoon with him. He chose to send Zigzagoon to Professor Oak's lab. "There. That is that."

"It was your own fault for leaving your stuff unguarded, Sora," Riku stated. Sora chuckled nervously since he knew he was right.

"Yeah, probably," Sora said, nervously. "But it was Pikachu who noticed right away."

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said

"Just be more careful next time," Riku said. Sora didn't say much as Riku just laughed at his expense.

Night came as the boys rejoined their girlfriends for the fireworks show going on that night. Drew and his Roselia was watching the show from a different spot. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's shoulders as they watched the show. The fireworks displayed were Pikachu, Pichu, Mudkip, Torchic, and Treecko. They were amazed by the beauty of the fireworks.

"So beautiful," Kairi said.

"Sure are," Sora agreed.

"We're pretty lucky to catch it tonight. And it was a good thing we bumped into the both of you or else we couldn't have caught it," Riku said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"He's right. I'm just happy to see the both of you again," Naminé said.

"Azurill!" Azurill said.

"So are we," Kairi said.

"We wouldn't have noticed you either if it weren't for Pikachu and Eevee bumping into each other," Sora said.

Riku smiled at that. The four friends and three Pokémon enjoyed the fireworks show going on. The Slateport Pokémon Contest was just a couple of week away and she would have been nervous if she didn't have Sora's support. Will Kairi earn her second ribbon to enter the Grand Festival? We'll have to wait and see the next time. Until then.


	223. Win, Lose, or Drew!

**Episode 223: Win, Lose, or Drew!**

Two weeks passed and it was about time for the Slateport Pokémon Contest. Kairi is currently standing in line to qualify in the Slateport Pokémon Contest. Standing in it as well is Drew. Sora and Pikachu decided to take a break from his training just so he can watch his girlfriend in the contest. Riku, Naminé, Eevee, and Azurill were watching along with them. Once it was Kairi's turn, the clerk gave her a spot.

"There. You are officially in. The contest begins at 1:00 PM sharp," the clerk told her.

"Thank you," Kairi said.

Riku looked over to the clock and it read 9:00 AM.

"The contest is just four hours away," Riku said.

"What do you think we should do in the meantime?" Naminé asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling thirsty," Sora said.

"Me too. I could use something to drink," Riku said.

"Eevee," Eevee said.

They left to get something to drink. An hour later, Team Rocket came in wearing the same disguise as the last one.

Jessie started, "Prepare for trouble and a stylish entrance."

"And make it double as I formulate my sentence," James said in a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, a touch of class at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now to our refainment or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbu, Wobbufett!"

Jessie presented her contest card.

"Now darling, you may enter the future winner of this Pokémon Contest," Jessie said.

"I'm afraid that the dealine to enter this Pokémon Contest has gone and left just ten minutes ago; I'm so sorry," the clerk said, making Team Rocket wince and go wide-eyed. "10:00 was our cut-off time."

"The curse of our tested genius," Team Rocket said as they had missed the deadline. They sit outside out on a bench.

"Three hours lost of beauty sleep for nothing," Jessie groaned.

"What now, Jessie?" James asked.

"We go back to bed?" Meowth suggested.

"Or we just go back to keeping track of Team Aqua and Team Magma before Matori and Napolean gets on our case again," James said.

"And that whole Cascoon business didn't help us one little bit," Meowth said.

"At least we know the truth since evolving just days ago," James said.

"The only thing is, she actually loves it," Meowth said.

Team Rocket looks around and they noticed some of the Coordinators feeding their Pokémon some PokéBlocks.

"Hey, what is that they're feeding their Pokémon, James?" Jessie asked.

"If memory serves, I believe it's called PokéBlock. Pokémon go crazy for the stuff just like Winnie the Pooh goes crazy for some honey," James said.

"Just think of the moola we can make making and selling the stuff," Meowth said.

"Not a bad idea, Meowth. There's no telling how many trainers may need some PokéBlock," James said.

"Then, let's get our plan underway! Time for Operation: PokéBlock to be underway!" Jessie announced.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth seconded it.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett added.

Kairi got on the phone and dialed home. Answering the phone from Pallet Town is Mirei.

"Hi mom!" Kairi greeted.

"Kairi, hello! How are things down in Hoenn? Are you and Sora doing well down there?" Mirei asked.

"We are. Sora has won two Gym Badges and I'm entering the Pokémon Contest here in Slateport City," Kairi said.

"After winning that one contest, I'm not surprised. I'm glad to hear you're doing okay. Your father and grandma are mighty proud of you, honey," Mirei said.

"Thanks mom," Kairi said. "Anything else happen down there since then?"

"Oh, you would be surprised, dear. Your father got to know Delia's brother and the two of them became fast friends. The same can be said when I met Danny's wife Cattleya. Like with Delia, she and I really hit off nice. It was also very nice to see Ven again. I simply adore that boy," Mirei said.

"And how are Terra and Aqua doing? Have you seen them lately?" Kairi asked.

"In a matter of speaking, they did. They were mighty surprised to hear that you have become a Pokémon Coordinator, but they're behind you all the way," Mirei said. "Danny's entire resturant staff is also behind you too since Sora had won the Johto Pokémon League." Just then, the two Pichu came on the screen and waved to her. "Looks like they wanted to say hello to you too."

"Pichu!" The Shiny Pichu chirped.

"Pichu, Pi!" The Spiky-eared Pichu chirped.

"Hi there, Pichu," Kairi greeted them.

"Just know that your father, grandma, and I will be watching you on TV. What time is it going to be?" Mirei asked.

"At 1:00. Just so you know, Sora will be rooting for me. The same for Riku and Naminé," Kairi said.

"And that's what you need, hun. Do your best, you'll be a winner to me no matter what," Mirei said. Kairi smiled.

"Thanks mom," Kairi said.

"You're welcome, dear. Love you," Mirei said.

"Love you too, mom," Kairi said when they both hung up. She stood up and she saw Sora standing at the doorway. "How long were standing there, Sora?"

"Long enough. Your mom is right, Kairi. Just do your best. And you'll always be a winner to me too," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said. The couple kissed each other on the lips. Pikachu smiled at the sight of kissing. They parted lips as they as Kairi placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm on his shoulder. "I'm happy that you're always on my side."

"That's never gonna change, Kairi," Sora stated. Kairi sighed happily.

Just outside the Contest Hall, several boys were entering the building as many were holding hand fans with Kairi's mugshot and wearing robes reading "We Heart Kairi" on some and others read "Princess Kairi!" and a real huge sash read "We Love Kairi" with a heart in place of the O.

"We're gonna cheer extra hard for our beloved princess. Isn't that right, boys?" One of the fanboys.

"YES~!" The rest of the fanboys answered. "KAIRI IS OUR PRINCESS! KAIRI IS OUR PRINCESS! KAIRI IS OUR PRINCESS!"

"Hell yeah!" The first fanboy proclaimed.

Inside the contest hall, Vivian has entered the stage along with the judges, Mr. Contersta, Mr. Suziko, and a tall, slender young lady with a pale, creamy-blonde hair which hangs in thick locks behind her head, bluish eyes and pale skin. She wore a lavender choker around her neck and a mauve ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline. She also has white gloves spiked at the end and a pair of high-heeled mauve shoes.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you very much for your patience! The Hoenn region's Pokémon Contest and the pride of the Slateport City wlll now begin!"** Vivian announced. The spectators all cheers wildly as the contest has officially begun. **"Now, let's meet our judges! I begin with the director of the Contest Commitee Contesta! All of our judges are known for being fair, but firm. Next we have Mr. Suziko, president of the Pokémon Fan Club. And finally our final judge is a member of the Hoenn region's Elite Four who specializes with Ice Type Pokémon, Glacia! The Coordinator who earns their way to victory will be rewarded with the esteemed Slateport Ribbon! And those who are skilled enough to earn five ribbons will be granted entrance into the Hoenn region's Grand Festival! To those who don't know who I am, my name is Vivian and I am completely honored to your hostess today!"** The crowd cheers on. Back in Pallet Town, Kairi's family are watching the event on TV.

In a dressing room, Kairi was giving Beautifly some of her PokéBlocks.

"Doesn't that taste great, Beautifly?" Kairi asked. Beautifly nodded as she landed on top of her trainer's head. Sora, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, and Azurill are with her as well.

"You'll do great, Kairi. I can guarantee it," Riku said.

"That would be something Sora would normally say, Riku," Naminé told her boyfriend.

"Well, someone had to say it," Riku said.

"Thank you both. That means a lot," Kairi said.

"Just get out there and knock 'em dead," Sora said.

"I'll be dedicating my performance to you, Sora," Kairi stated. Sora felt flattered by that vow.

"You probably won't need it, but the least I can do is wish you luck," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she already knew what she needed.

"You're right, I won't need luck. All I need is this," Kairi said as she kisses Sora once more and he kisses her back. Naminé sighs happily as Riku wraps his arm around Naminé. Drew was in a different part of the room and he flips his hair. Other contestants have performed their tricks leading up to Drew.

 **"Next up is contestant number 24! His friends all know him as Drew!"** Vivian announced as Drew has taken the stage. He takes out his Pokéball and throws it.

"Roselia, go!" His Roselia enters the stage. "Begin with Petal Dance!" Roselia begins with Petal Dance, sprinkling the flower petals all over the stage.

 **"Roselia takes the stage the stage a simply gorgeous Petal Dance!"** Vivian announced. Roselia takes its stance on the stage. **"Fabulous!"** Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, and Azurill were amazed by his Roselia's display.

"Next, use Stun Spore!" Drew ordered. Roselia begins spinning and let's out Stun Spore. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Roselia stops spinning and sends out Magical Leaf into the mix of Stun Spore

 **"Outstanding! Magical Leaf and Stun Spore! They completely won over this audience with their precise teamwork,"** Vivian announced.

"And now it's time to finish up," Drew said. "Roselia! Use Petal Dance!" Roselia uses another Petal Dance and Roselia had simply vanished. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé were stunned by the performance. "Now, Magical Leaf!" Roselia fires Magical Leaf and it cuts through the petals like paper. Roselia and Drew take a bow as soon as their perfomance was completed. The crowd applauded as Drew arrogantly smirked. "What did you expect?" Drew flipped his hair once more.

 **"So now, we await for the judges opinions on that excellent performance!"** Vivian announced. Mr. Contesta gave Drew 9.8, Mr. Suziko gave him a 9.9, and Glacia gave him a 9.7, earning him a total of 29.4.

 **"29.4! That's the highest score yet!"** Vivian announced. She went up to Glacia. **"Your comment?"**

"That was an excellent combonation," Glacia stated.

"Simply remarkable," Mr. Suziko said.

"And as for me, I was very impressed by their great use of the entire stage," Mr. Contesta concluded.

"I knew this guy was good, but he's even better than I thought," Riku said.

"You're not saying that because you whooped him yesterday, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"Could be," Riku said. The boys both shared a laugh. "I can bet his ego will cost him if he's up against Kairi; and that's if he's not careful."

Outside, Team Rocket has set up shop for some consessions for PokéBlock.

"Ooh, I can make this consessions girl outfit look good!" Jessie said proudly.

"This is our PokéBlock One Stop Food Shop!" James added.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said, holding up a sign.

"You know, we should hurry and get us some of that stuff," Meowth said.

"Don't you worry about that, Meowth. I have it all figured out. We simply steal it from all of the Coordinators and sell it," Jessie said.

"Smooth move," Meowth said.

"Now, what do we say?" Jessie asked.

"YAY!" Team Rocket all said. An old man comes slowly walking, holding his cane.

"Hello there. Is this a PokéBlock shop?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir, you're our first customer," Jessie said.

"But sadly our PokéBlock supplies hasn't arrived yet," James said.

"Aha, please allow me to teach you the deepest secrets of the PokéBlock. With my help, your PokéBlock buisiness is gonna explode!" The old man said. Team Rocket became interested.

"We love secrets," Jessie said.

"And we're big on explosions too," James added.

"So, spill the beans," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

It was now Kairi's turn. She took a deep breath and she remebered her last contest and she won it because she worked hard to earn her first ribbon. Drew is walking by and he smirked.

"Yo Kairi. I see it's your turn," Drew said.

"It is," Kairi said.

"I trust you caught our performance. That's some true art," Drew said.

"My boyfriend would say something about doing some finger painting in pre-school and call that art; of course it'll be a joke," Kairi said. She giggled a bit.

"I wouldn't laugh about it," Drew said.

"I didn't say it was a good one," Kairi said.

 **"And now it's time for Coordinator number 30! Kairi!"** Vivian announced as Kairi had taken the stage. Back in Pallet Town, Kairi's family beamed having to see her arrive on stage.

"Go for it, Kairi!" Mirei cheered for her daughter.

"GO, KAIRI! GO, KAIRI! GO, GO, GO!" Yuuta excalimed as he got up.

"Yuuta, settle down, dear," Mirei said.

"Sorry, hun, I'm just so excited," Yuuta said.

Kairi had taken the stage as Kairi' fan club cheers hard for her. Sora, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, and Azurill were in the audience, watching her perform. Drew was watching from back stage.

"This'll be good," Drew said.

Kairi had taken out her Pokéball and threw it.

"Time for your debut. Take the stage, Beautifly!" Kairi called out after throwing it. The Pokéball opens as Beautifly makes a fluttering entry. The audience was captivated by Beautifly's entrance. Kairi's family were amazed by the sight of her Beautifly The judges were just as captivated. The same can be said for Vivian.

 **"Wow! Beautifly's beautiful wings really do catch your eye!"** Vivian announced. Kairi had taken out a frisbee.

"Okay, Beautifly! String Shot!" Kairi ordered as she threw the frisbee. Beautifly fired String Shot, hitting the frisbee and sends it back. Kairi jumped and caught it firmly in her hand.

 **"Excellent! A clean catch!"** Vivian announced.

"Again!" Kairi said, throwing the frisbee again. Beautifly used String Shot again and Kairi caught it again and again.

 **"They're really going strong now!"** Vivian announced. Beautifly used String Shot again and she caught the frisbee in her hand. **"Amazing! Kairi and her Beautifly are truly in sync!"** The crowd watched on amazed.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora cheered for his girlfriend.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu also cheered.

"Wow, she's doing better than I thought she would. She's so focused," Riku said. "The timing of her throws and catches are just plain perfect!"

"All of that practice has paid off," Naminé said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"Azu!" Azurill chirped.

Drew was amazed by Kairi's skills as a Coordinator.

"Impossible! How is she so good? I never known a Coordinator with that kind of skill, but my own," Drew said in his thoughts.

Kairi threw the frisbee again and Beautifly gives it one more smack.

"That's great, Beautifly! Now let's try something different! Gust!" Kairi ordered as she threw the frisbee again. Beautifly flapped her wings and blew the frisbee back.

 **"Now, it's a return, using Gust! If she catches this, it'll mean some real points!"** Vivian announced. Kairi jumps and she caught the frisbee and spins in the air as she caught it. **"Wonderful! A beautiful catch by Kairi!"**

"Now let's wrap this up! Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly flaps her wings again. "Go in for a spin!" Beautifly spins around ,creating a silver tornado. The audience, the spectators, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Pikachu, Eevee, Azurill, and Drew were amazed by the sight.

 **"Oh my! I don't believe my eyes! Beautifly has completely surrounded itself with its own sprialing Silver Wind! It almost looks like Beautifly is completely wrapped in a gorgeous silver rose!"** Vivian announced.

"So beautiful," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"That wasn't bad," Drew said.

Kairi held out her arm like a falconer and Beautifly landed on her arm in a graceful manner. The crowd goes wild as Kairi had concluded her performance. Kairi's family were captivated by what they had witnessed.

"How wonderful," Kairi's grandmother said.

"It truly is," Mirei agreed.

"That's my girl!" Yuuta said, getting excited again.

 **"Now let's see what the judges think of Kairi and Beautifly's performance,"** Vivian said.

"I would say an elegant start and an extravagant finish," Glacia said, giving her a 9.8.

"She was very remarkable," Mr. Suziko said, giving her a 9.9.

"The timing she and her Beautifly had has truly impressed me," Mr. Contesta said, giving her a 9.8 The grand total came up as 29.6

 **"And Kairi has earned 29.6! Kairi had just exceeded Drew just by two!"** Vivian announced.

Kairi went backstage and sees Drew standing in the hallway.

"Wow, you're even better than I thought you were. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you," Drew said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Kairi joked. Drew drew out a rose and held in front of Kairi.

"But it was a good performance, nonetheless," Drew said. Drew tried to offer her the rose, but she just refused it.

"Don't get any ideas, pretty boy. My boyfriend will just get the wrong idea," Kairi said.

"Understandable," Drew said as he withheld the rose. "I wouldn't want to overstep my boundries."

About twenty more performances had gone on and not one of them have outshined neither Kairi or Drew. Now, all they had to do is wait for the results.

Back over to Team Rocket, he let out some secrets about making PokéBlocks with Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbufett almost falling asleep while James took notes word for word.

 **"Now, the results are in!Thank you all for your patience!"** Vivian announced. The results have shown that Kairi, Drew, and six other Coordinators have all made it to the finals. **"These eight Coordinators all move on to the next round!"** Sora wasn't surprised to see his girlfriend has made it in.

"Way to go, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi's family were estatic to see her go so far to the finals.

"I knew she would do it! I just knew it!" Yuuta said excitingly.

"Dear, please settle down," Mirei told her husband.

"Sorry, Mirei. Again, I'm just so excited," Yuuta said.

 **"The contestants are now being randomly chosen to see who will be facing in battle,"** Vivian announced. It turns out that Kairi will be up against a girl with light red hair and Drew is facing off with a boy wearing a pair of glasses.Kairi is having the first match. **"And the results are in!"** Drew was now interested to see her battling skills.

"This'll be interesting to watch," Drew scoffed.

"You would be surprised, Drew," Kairi said.

Kairi and her opponent Abbey have taken their positions on the battlefield.

 **"The second round consists of Contest battles. Our contestants have five minutes to show our judges their battling performing ablilities. And now, our battle on the first stage is Kairi and Abbey,"** Vivian announced. The clock started running as Abbey had made her choice. As did Kairi.

"Let's do this thing, Butterfree!" Abbey called out as she let out her Butterfree. Her Butterfree is female judging by the purple stripes on her wings.

"Go! Beautifly!" Kairi called out. Kairi threw her Pokéball and unleashes her Beautifly.

"Butterfree! Use Silver Wind!" Abbey ordered.

"Beautifly! Dodge it!" Kairi called out.

Butterfree fires her Silver Wind attack as Beautifly avoids Silver Wind. Abbey lost huge sum of points just for that dodge. Abbey was shocked to see her lose points.

 **"A beautiful dodge by Kairi's Beautifly!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Gust!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly flapped her wings and creates a small tornado and it strikes Butterfree on the mark. "Now use String Shot!" Beautifly fires String Shot and ties Butterfree up in silk as Abbey had lost some more points.

"Butterfree! Try to get out of that silk!" Abbey called out. Butterfree struggles to get free, but it was too thick to get loose. Abbey had lost some more points.

 **"Uh-oh! Butterfree is trapped in Beautifly's String Shot! This doesn't look good for Abbey!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly flapped her wings and she blew Silver Wind and it pelts Butterfree hard, earning her a knock out. Abbey has lost all of her points with the time remaining to be 2:25 on the clock.

 **"And Kairi and her Beautifly shall proceed to the second stage immediately,"** Vivian announced. The crowd cheers hard for Kairi on her win. Kairi's fan club cheered extra hard for Kairi's win.

Back to Team Rocket, the old man continued to tell the secrets of making PokéBlock while James kept taking notes.

Later, Drew had overcome his opponent on the battlefield and proceeds. It was now down to the final round of the Slateport Pokémon Contest battle and it was Kairi versus Drew.

"This is it. Kairi could win this one," Sora said.

"She might. But Drew would end up winning if he plays his cards right," Riku said.

 **"And here we are! The final battle of the Slateport Pokémon Contest is about to begin! It's Kairi from Pallet Town against Drew from LaRousse City! Only one of them is going to win the Slateport Ribbon and get one step closer to entering the Grand Festival! Let the final round begin!"** Vivian announced as Drew and Kairi both took out a Pokéball each.

"Roselia! Go!" Drew called out as his Roselia has entered the stage.

"Take the stage, Beautifly!" Kairi called out.

Both of Beautifly and Roselia had entered the battlefield and prepared to battle. Kairi cearly had the advantage over Roselia since being a Flying Type and Roselia being a Grass Type, but she knew better than to underestimate her opponent.

"Magical Leaf, Roselia!" Drew ordered. Roselia sends out Magical Leaf and it struck Beautifly on the mark, making Kairi lose points.

"That was a good one. I can make good moves too. Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly flapped her wings and sends out Silver Wind and it struck Roselia hard. "Now use String Shot!" Beautifly fires String Shot and it quickly surrounds the thorn Pokémon. Drew has lost some points as well.

 **"Drew has started off with a homing Magical Leaf while Kairi had made a comeback with a Silver Wind as a retaliation and a String Shot to slow down Roselia's speed! What kind of other tricks are they going to throw at each other?"** Vivian asked.

"Stun Spore, Roselia!" Drew ordered as Roselia sends out Stun Spore to paralyze Beautifly, but Kairi wasn't gonna fall for that trick.

"Beautifly! Blow it back with Gust!" Kairi ordered. Beautifly blows back Roselia's Stun Spore. Drew lost some more points.

"She blocked Roselia's Stun Spore with Gust?!" Drew exclaimed. Dodge it!" Roselia had managed to dodge its own Stun Spore. Kairi had losta little more points.

 **"Amazing! Beautifly blows back Stun Spore by using Gust! Luckily for Drew, Roselia has avoided paralysis from its own attack!"** Vivian announced.

"Magicl Leaf!" Drew ordered. Roselia fires another Magical Leaf right at Beautifly.

 **"Roselia sends out another Magical Leaf to strike at Beautifly! What can Kairi hope to do against that?"** Vivian asked. Kairi remembered a trick her boyfriend used in his battle against Misty and figured she would use it to her advantage.

"Beautifly! Fly around the stage!" Kairi called out. Beautifly flies around the battlefield, making the leaves follow her around. Drew, the judges, and the audience were off guard when her Beautifly would allow her to be chased around with Magical Leaf. Sora saw this move before.

 **"Now Beautifly is making Magical Leaf chase it around and the attack is following it where it goes! What is she trying to pull off?"** Vivian asked.

"Just a little longer," Kairi said in her thoughts.

"What is she up to? Magical Leaf can't be dodged. What is she trying to accomplish?" Drew asked in his thoughts. Beautifly gets in front of Roselia as Magical Leaf hones in onto the butterfly Pokémon.

 **"Wait a minute! ould that be?!"** Vivian asked. Beautifly flew up at the last minute as Magical Leaf had made contact with Roselia. Drew lost a huge sum of points as the clock has ran up to two minutes. **"Yes! Kairi made Roselia take the hit from its own attack! I doubt Drew was expecting this turn of events!"**

"A very clever use of Magical Leaf in my opinion," Mr. Contesta said.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"I have never seen anything like this before. This girl is just full of surprises," Glacia said.

The clock runs down to a minute and fifteen seconds.

"I better wrap this up fast! Roselia! Soloar Beam!" Drew ordered. Roselia begins to build up energy for Solar Beam.

 **"Roselia seems to be using up precious seconds of the remaining minute to build up Solar Beam! Will Drew land a hit?!"** Vivian asked.

"Drew must wanted to end it now if he's using up seconds for Solar Beam," Riku said.

"You're right. I hope Kairi can think of something," Naminé said.

"I know she will. She did great in her last Contest battle and won her ribbon," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Roselia fires Solar Beam as a cascade of colors travels along the beam of energy. The colors consisted of pink, sky blue, light green, and silver.

 **"What a beautiful set of colors to go with that Solar Beam! Will it land a it?!"** Vivian asked. Kairi waited for Solar Beam to come closer. And then...

"Beautifly! Move to your left!" Kairi called out. Beautifly swerves to the left and Solar Beam had missed its mark. Drew has lost some points as a result..

 **"And that answers that!"** Vivian announced as the clock had run out. Kairi has much higher points than Drew did. **"And it's Kairi who is the winner!"** The crowd cheers on. Kairi's family were all proud of her for her win. Sora was very proud of Kairi for winning her second Pokémon Contest. Kairi is presented her second ribbon It has granted her one step more to her entrance in the Grand Festival. **"The Slateport Ribbon is presented to Kairi and her Beautifly! That means the Slateport Pokémon Contest is offically over!** **Until next time!"** Drew took his leave as Sora and Riku had noticed.

After the contest had concluded Sora gave his girlfriend a loving hug.

"Congrats on your victory, Kairi," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. Two down, three to go," Kairi said.

"So, now that the Pokémon Contest is over, what will you do now?" Riku asked.

"Heading down to Mauville City for my third Gym battle," Sora stated.

"We'll be wishing you luck for you to win it, Sora," Naminé said.

"Not that you need it, Sora," Riku said.

"You're right, I won't need luck, but I'll do my best," Sora said. He and Riku locked hands and the two couples went their seperate ways for now. Sora and Kairi were well on their way. Drew had set off for another Pokémon Contest. As for Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they also continued on their journey in the Hoenn region and many more adventures awaits them along the way.


	224. Sora vs Brendan

**Episode 224: Sora** **vs Brendan**

If you're wondering about Team Rocket and their PokéBlock scheme, this will answer it.

Two hours passed since the Slateport Pokémon Contest had ended, Team Rocket have gotten what secrets they need; James mostly. They went to the Contest Hall to sell some PokéBlock they had managed to make in such a short amount of time, unaware that the contest is already over.

"PokéBlock! Get your PokéBlock!" Jessie called out.

"Need to find some goodPokéBlock? Well, stop searching, because you have found it!" James called out.

"PokéBlocks in many different colors and delicious flavors!" Meowth added.

"Wobbu, Wobbu, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said, holding up a sign. A young man comes walking by as Team Rocket has spotted them.

"There's a sucker- I mean, customer," Jessie said. They all approached him. "Excuse us, sir! Are you a Pokémon Coordinator?"

"Don't answer, becuase we have what you need," James added.

"So, what do you say, mister? WHat color and what flavor do you want?" Meowth asked.

"I don't want any PokéBlock. And the contest is over," the young man said.

"WHAT?!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"That's right. It ended just two hours ago. You've just missed it," the young man said, taking his leave. Team Rocket didn't move an inch as a small wind blew by them. They stood there turning white as chalk.

"Did you just feel a small breeze just now?" Jessie asked.

"I think I did, Jessie," James said.

"Me too," Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

Team Rocket kept standing in place and they planted their faces to the ground as they realized they waited too long.

"So much for our PokéBlock scheme," James said.

"Great idea of dishing out those secrets, Jess!" Meowth snorted.

"Oh, shut up," Jessie said.

"Wobbu, Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

A few days later, Sora, Kairi,and Pikachu continue on their way to Mauville City to head for the local Gym and challenge the Gym Leader into a battle when they were approached two girls. One seems to be older than the other. The older one has long black hair while the other has sandy brown hair and both are wearing what looks like a uniform from a private school.

"Look at that. It's that girl who won the Slateport Pokémon Contest just a few days ago," the younger girl said.

"Don't overlook the other one, Isabelle. She's with the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto. We are lucky that we have caught them both," the older girl said.

"Oh, how right you are, Robin. You are brilliant as you are beautiful," Isabelle said.

"I know," Robin said.

Sora and Kairi just looked at the two girls with a curious look on their faces.

"Um, who are you?" Sora asked.

"And why are you interested in the two of us?" Kairi asked.

"My name is Robin and I am senior! And this is Isabelle and she is junior," Robin introduced.

"H-Hello," Isabelle greeted.

"So, we have come all this way to challenge you into a Pokémon battle," Robin said, taking out a Dive Ball. Isabelle also took out a Dive Ball.

"Yeah! We challenge you into a Pokémon Tag battle!" Isabelle added.

"Then, we accept your challenge," Sora said.

"Just don't expect to find an easy win," Kairi said.

"We don't do easy," Isabelle said. She timidly turned to her senior. "Right?"

"You are right, Isabelle; we don't," Robin said. She threw her Dive Ball. "I choose you, Sealeo!"

"Go! Spheal!" Isabelle called out.

The Dive Balls have opened and let out two blue seal-like Pokémon. One is small and round with a beige underside. It also has two small fangs. The other is chubby, bright blue pinniped Pokémon. Its throat and chest are beige with speckling around the edges. There are two short tusks protruding from its upper jaw, and it has dark brown, oval eyes. It has a powerful pair of front flippers, which look like the could crush ice. Additionally, it has a short, flipper-like tail. On the sides of its blunt muzzle are thick, white whiskers.Sora toook out his Pokédex and scanned the seal-like Pokémon.

 **Spheal, the Clap Pokémon**

 **Type: Ice/Water**

 **Spheal is much faster rolling than walking to get around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy.**

 **Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Spheal**

 **Type: Ice/Water**

 **Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertains itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose.**

"Spheal and Sealeo. And I know what to use against a Water Type," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball. He turned to his partner. "No offense, buddy, but it'll be Electrike's moment to shine.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Glad you understand," Sora said. He threw the Pokéball. "Go! Electrike!" Electrike came out and started to snarl. Kairi thought it was a good idea to use an ELectric Type as well.

"Good thinking on Electric Types, Sora. Go! Plusle!" Kairi called out as Plusle came out to battle along with Eectrike.

"Huh, a Plusle and an Eleectrike. How typical to use Electric Type Pokémon," Robin said.

"Just because you have the advantage doesn't mean you're going to win," Isabelle said.

"Let's find out together, shall we? Electrike! Use Thunder Fang on Spheal!" Sora ordered. Electrike came running towards Spheal to deal some damage.

"Plusle! Use Discharge on Sealeo!" Kairi ordered. Plusle fired Discharge right at Sealeo. Robin wasn't gonna let it happen that fast and Isabelle is hesitant.

"Sealeo! Block that Discharge with Water Pulse!" Robin ordered. Sealeo forms a ball of water and uses it to block Plusle's Discharge. She turned to her junior. "Isabelle! Tell your Spheal to dodge!" Isabelle was about to make a command, but it was too late because Electrike landed an electrified bite on the mark.

"Oh no! Spheal!" Isabelle gasped.

"Tell your Spheal to use an attack!" Robin told her junior.

"Right. Spheal! Use Body Slam!" Isabelle ordered. Spheal bounces its way towards Electrike.

"Dodge it, Electrike!" Sora called out. Electrike avoids Speal's Body Slam. "Now use Shock Wave!" Electrike sends out Shock Wave right at the clap Pokémon.

"Dodge it, Spheal!" Isabelle alled out. Spehal bonces to avoid the attack, but it followed it and lands a hit. Isabelle once again gasps at the sight. "I dont't understand! I told Spheal to dodge it, but she didn't dodge!"

"Because Shock never misses. That was an amateurish mistake!" Robin scolded her.

"I didn't know. It just seems like a good idea at the time," Isabelle said.

"Ignorance is no excuse, my junior," Robin told her. "I swear, I would be sorry to anyone who would end up being your junior." Sora and Kairi could see where this was going. "You are completely hopeless."

"I'm sorry," Isabelle apologized.

"And stop apologizing," Robin told her junior.

"Sorry," Isabelle apologized again.

"I said stop," Robin scolded her.

"Ahem," Sora said. "Are we battling or are we lecturing?"

"He's right, Robin. We were supposed to be battling," Isabelle said.

"Sealeo! Use Ice Beam!" Isabelle ordered.

"Spheal! You use Ice Beam too!" Isabelle ordered.

Both of SPheal and Sealeo fired their Ice Beam attacks and combined into one huge beam of ice.

"Dodge!" Sora and Kairi called out. Both Electric Type Pokémon dodged the combined Ice Beams just by running in the opposite directions. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"How about we try a combo attack too, Kairi?" Sora suggested.

"I like that idea, Sora," Kairi said.

"Electrike! Shock Wave!" Sora ordered.

"Plusle! You use Discharge!" Kairi ordered.

Electrike and Plusle used their electric attacks to create a huge beam of lightning and it shocked both of the seal Pokémon. Both of Spheal and Sealeo fell to the ground totally beaten. The senior and junior were at a loss to their loss.

"I don't believe it. We lost," Isabelle said.

"It's because they worked together better than we did. They were only able to beat us because they relied on each other while I can't rely on you for a second," Robin said. Isabelle hung her head in shame. Robin lifted her head back up. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on you. I plan on working you up just so you can be the best senior you can be when I graduate. But it's not gonna happen until you improve."

"I promise to get better, Robin! I guarantee it!" Isabelle said. Sora and Kairi were proud to see their opponents were taking their defeat so well. Once that was over with, they continued on with their journey.

As Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu kept going, they bumped into a very familiar sight; it was Brendan. And with him is a light green, bipedal Pokémon with plant and reptilian features. Its head has a long snout with small nostrils, it also has yellow eyes. A long, mane-like leaf extends from the back of its head. It has a red/orange stomach extending from its jaw to its rear. The Pokémon has two arms, each with a small extension on the elbow-area and two claws. Sets of three leaves hang from them. Its tail consists of two leaves and its legs are large with two claws as well. There is a green line on the middle of its stomach.

"Brendan!" Sora and Kairi called out. He turned to see the couple and smiled.

"Sora! Kairi! I don't believe it!" Brendan said with joy.

"Grovyle!" The lizard-like Pokémon said. They went up to them.

"So, how have you been since Rustboro City?" Brendan asked.

"Kairi and I just left Slateport City and she won her second ribbon. And that was after leaving Dewford Island and earning my Knuckle Badge. You?" Sora asked.

"I got two badges under my belt and I'm on my way to Mauville City too. Also, my partner here evolved into a Grovyle," Brendan said.

"Grovyle," Grovyle said.

"Your Treecko evolved? That's great!" Kairi said.

"Grovyle, huh?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and scanned Brendan's partner.

 **Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Treecko**

 **Type: Grass**

 **This Pokémon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokémon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be.**

"Wow. And I thought Treecko were master tree climbers," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Anyway, Kairi, congrats on winning your second ribbon," Brendan said.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without the support of my boyfriend here," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but Riku and Naminé were too," Sora reminded his girlfriend.

"Who are Riku and Naminé?" Brendan asked.

"Just a couple of friends of ours. Riku has an Eevee with the same hairstyle as him," Sora said. Brendan chuckled, confusing Sora. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that I met a trainer who has an Eevee that matches your description. He didn't give a name when I battled him," Brendan said.

"You battled Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and I got creamed," Brendan said.

"Of course you did," Sora said. He remembered when he met Ethan in the Johto region and he lost to his Eevee in his very first battle.

"There was no shame to losing to a great trainer like him. He obviously did a great job raising his Eevee if I had to lose to him," Brendan said. "So, I told him that I would go for a rematch with him sometime."

"And I think he'll be expecting the best from you the next time," Sora said.

"And you know it, Sora," Brendan said. "I wouldn't mind having a battle with you in the very near future, if you want, Sora." He smiled and nodded.

"And I can hold you to it, Brendan," Sora said.

"I'll take that for a yes," Brendan said.

They grinned at each other and promises each other a battle in the very near future. As they kept going in the woods, they quickly found themselves in a thick fog.

"Man, this fog is just as thick as pea soup," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"It's so thick I can't see my own hand in front of my face," Kairi said.

"Me neither. It'll be a good idea if we all stay together just in case we all stumble into a puddle or off a cliff," Brendan said as he ran into a tree. "Or this." The rubbed his when it was all red. "Ouch."

"You doing okay, Brendan? Do you smell good?" Sora asked.

"That's not funny, Sora," Brendan said. "I'm not bleeding, am I?" Sora and Kairi both looked right at his nose..

"No blood," Kairi said.

"You're okay, Brendan," Sora said.

"That's good to know," Brendan said. "The one thing I can't stand is having blood coming out from the nose."

"Has that ever happened before?" Sora asked, with curiosity.

"No, it just grosses me out," Brendan admitted.

"Oh, sure it does," Sora scoffed.

"It really does. I mean just seeing is enough to make me wanna throw up," Brendan said.

"I think it'll be best if you didn't talk about throwing up, because we would want to eat later," Kairi stated.

"I guess you're right, Kairi. We should find a good spot to eat as soon as the fog lifts," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I think it would be better if we make a stop right now since we don't know what else might happen," Kairi said as Sora tripped over a large tree root.

"You know what, Kairi? I like your idea even better," Sora said. They sat at the tree root, waiting for the fog to clear up. "A good idea to make a stop right here, Kairi. At least we won't get lost any more than we already are."

"The only probem is, we don't know where we are," Brendan said.

"He's right. This fog isn't helping us out one little bit," Kairi said.

"Sllllooooowwwwww..." A new low-tone came. Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"That's not funny, Sora," Kairi deadpanned.

"That wasn't me. I thought it was him," Sora said.

"I thought it was one of you," Brendan said.

"Well, if it wasn't you or you then who was it?" Kairi asked.

"Slowpoke," the voice came again.

"There it is again," Kairi said.

"Where is it coming from?" Sora asked. He got his answer when a Slowpoke came out of the fog. This Slowpoke had yellow markings on its head and tail. "Slowpoke? SO, it was just you."

"What's up with this Slowpoke?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. I never seen anything like this before. Have you?" Kairi asked.

"Don't look at me," Brendan said.

"Maybe it got some mustard on it and just forgot about it. Slowpoke are pretty dim-witted," Sora said, turning to Slowpoke. "No offense to you, Slowpoke."

"Slow," Slowpoke said.

"Slowpoke! Slowpoke! Where are you, Slowpoke?" A new voice called out. Out of the fog came a slender girl with fair skin, blue eyes, and pink hair. She also wears pink lipstick and eye shadow and has a mole under her mouth. She wore a white fur coat, a white and blue moth-like bow with pink circles on it, along with a violet tank top with blue jean shorts. She spots the Slowpoke with the kids. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I hope my Slowpoke wasn't making any trouble for you. She tends to wonder off sometimes."

"It's no problem. She was just lucky that we saw her. To be honest, we didn't know this Slowpoke belonged to anyone," Kairi explained.

"I'll be sure to let you know that this Slowpoke came from the Galar region, and so did I. My name is Klara," the young woman introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Sora," he introduced.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Brendan," he finished.

"Very nice to meet you. You three shouldn't be out here in this fog," Klara told them.

"We pretty much the idea why that is," Sora said. He took a look over to her Slowpoke. "Anyway, you said that this your Slowpoke is from the Galar region?"

"That's right. These Slowpoke inhabit a place known as the Isle of Armor. Just a large island in the Galar region," Klara explained. Sora became curious and took out his Pokédex.

 **Slowpoke Galarian Form, the Dopey Pokémon**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Although this Pokémon is normally zoned out, its expression abruptly sharpens on occasion. Slowpoke's sudden transformation is said to be the result of consumption of seeds from plants that can only be found in the Galar region.**

"That explains a lot," Sora said. "Anyway, why are you out here?"

"Well, I was doing some exploring here in the Hoenn region and I ended up getting lost in these woods and that was when this fog picked up. I had only made a stop to rest my feet when my Slowpoke wondered off and that's when you come in," Klara said.

"At least she didn't go too far," Sora said.

"Good thing she doesn't move so fast, otherwise I would have lost her trail. Again, thanks for finding Slowpoke for me," Klara said.

"No problem, Klara," Sora said.

"So, where are you three heading?" Klara asked.

"Well, Sora, Kairi, and I are heading for Mauville City for a Gym battle," Brendan explained.

"Sora is having his Gym battle, and I'm just winning ribbons from the Pokémon Contests I enter," Kairi said.

"Oh, Gym Challengers and a Coordinator. That must be nice. How many do you have?" Klara asked.

"When it comes to Badges and Ribbons from the each of us, two," Sora said.

Kairi had prepared the meal for them all and ate within a few minutes. Kalra was impressed by how the meal was prepared. Her Slowpoke even like the Pokémon food Kairi had made. The fog finally clears up and they all look around to see where they are; right at a cliff. Sora winced when he realized where they almost went.

"Don't tell me that we were this close to falling to our certain doom," Brendan said, gesturing how close with his fingers.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Sora said.

"It was a good thig we made that stop or else it would have been terrible," Kairi said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I'm totally gonna agree with you. Now let's get a move on before something else happens," Klara suggested. Not needing a second opinion, they continued on their way to Mauville City. As they started walking, she noticed how Sora and Kairi are holding hands and she grinnned quite wickedly. "So, Sora and Kairi. What's the deal with the both of you? Hm?" Klara became curious.

"They're actually a couple," Brendan said. Sora and Kairi blushed a bit, but they didn't care who knew it.

"He's right; we are," Sora admitted.

"We've been together ever since our journey started in Kanto," Kairi added.

"I thought it was getting a little lovey-dovey here. And I'm gonna admit, you two are such a cute pair," Klara said.

"You and everybody else," Sora said.

"Try telling that to your female fans," Kairi said.

"And your male fans too, Kairi," Sora added. THey both shared a laugh. "You're the one girl for me, Kairi."

"And you're the boy for me, Sora," Kairi said, sharing a kiss with each other. Klara cooed at the sight.

"Aw, how nice," Klara said.

Brendan felt envious towards them, if only he could tell his feelings of May. He did have a crush on her ever since he was young. He couldn't help but blush. Once Sora and Kairi have stopped kissing they continued onwards.

As they went further, they were unaware of Team Rocket spying on them once more.

"Well, well, well. It's the twerps and one more twerp," Jessie said.

"And isn't taht a Slowpoke?" Meowth asked.

"It's not any Slowpoke I have ever seen," James said. "I'll need to consult my iPad." he turned it on and he looked up Slowpoke and he marveled at what he's found. "Ah! It is a Slowpoke, but it's in a Galarian Form!"

"Galarian Form Slowpoke?" Jessie asked, intrigued.

"According to the iPad, Slowpoke's apperence is a result from eating seeds from plants that can only be found in the Galar region," James said.

"Must be some plant," Meowth said.

"Who cares about that? I would say that Slowpoke is considered a rare Pokémon, and it's our mission to capture it at all costs," Jessie stated.

"How right you are, Jessie. And as a happy bonus, we get to capture Pikachu too," James said.

"And all we have to do it set up a pitfall trap to get them!" Meowth said. Wobbufett pops up.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Team Rocket dashes ahead to set up their trap. They dug fast and covered the hole with forest debris. They hide in the foliage, not wanting to be seen until they wanted them to. As they kept going, Sora had a sickening feeling. So, he picked up a rock and threw it right ahead of them, causing the pitfall trap plan to fail.

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"Just a lame trap," Sora said. Team Rocket jumps out of their hiding place and yell at them.

"It was not a lame trap! It was a well thought up plan!" Jessie snarled at them.

"A trap that would have worked if you would just fall in it like you were supposed to!" James added.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but I don't think I was gonna fall for it. You should know by now that we're on to your little schemes," Sora said.

"And the scoreboard between us is just plain one-sided," Kairi added.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You know them?" Brendan asked.

"Unfortunately, we do," Sora groaned.

"Um, who are they, exactly?" Klara asked.

"Prepare for trouble, you did ask," Jessie said.

"Make it double, and being bad is quite a task," James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Brendan exclaied.

"He did," Sora said. "So, let's cut the crap and just get it over with, because I know why they're here."

"Why are they here?" Klara asked.

"Team Rocket steals Pokémon from other trainers and they use them for crimes," Kairi said.

"Flattery is only going to get you flattened," Jessie said, taking out a Pokéball.

"So, we'll be taking Pikachu and that Slowpoke," James said.

"If you think we're gonna hand them over, then you're dumber than ever!" Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. Kairi did the same thing.

"Go! Ralts!" Sora and Kairi called out as both of their Ralts have come out to battle.

"Seviper! Go!" Jessie called out.

"Go! Cacnea!" James called out as Canea entered the fray and gave him a painful hug. "OUCH! Do we have to do this every time?!"

"Not gonna let you have the fun," Brendan said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Grovyle!" Brendan's Grovyle comes out to battle. "Grovyle! Use Fury Cutter on Seviper!" Grovyle swipes at Seviper with the leaf on his arm.

"Ralts! Use Disarming Voice!" Sora ordered.

"You too, Ralts!" Kairi ordered.

Both of the couples Ralts used their combined Disarming Voice and itcatches them in a booming soundwave.

"Now fire Psybeam!" Sora and Kairi ordered. The Ralts couple fired Psybeam and it combined. The combined Psybeam struck Team Rocket. THey weren't giving up that easily.

"Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Cacnea! Pin Missle!" James ordered.

Seviper comes at the Ralts with his tail, giving off a purple poisonous glow as Cacnea was firing Pin Missle at them.

"Confusion!" Sora and Kairi ordered. They both blocked their attacks with their psychic attack and hurls them back. Seviper landed on Jessie and Cacnea's attack is sent back at James, Meowth, and Cacnea.

"I hate it when the good guys win!" James whined.

"Grovyle! Dragon Breath!" Brendan ordered. Grovyle fires Dragon Breath right at them. Klara was amazed by their battling skills.

"Wow," Klara said impressed.

"Slow," Slowpoke said.

"Now, let's wrap this up! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it sends them all flying in the air.

"Another plan foiled," Meowth said.

"That twerp is just too smart for the likes of us," James said.

"We'll outsmart that twerp someday! We just need a plan that is so clever, even those eggheads back in HQ will have to recognize us!" Jessie said.

"Wobbu, Wobbu, Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"Who asked you?" Jessie snapped at the patient Pokémon.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted.

"Wobbu!" Wobbufett said as a star twinkles in the distance.

"And that takes care of those morons," Sora said.

"Are they going to be okay?" Klara asked.

"I'm sure they are. And they'll be back for more," Sora said.

"And trust me when I say this, they never learn their lesson," Kairi added.

"Pika, Pika," Pikahu said.

"And I thought Team Magma and Team Aqua were bad enough," Brendan said.

"Don't worry. Those three are the lamest members from Team Rocket," Sora stated.

They kept making their way until they made their way to a nearby town.

Civilization at last," Klara proclaimed. "It feels like we've been wondering through those woods for years!"

"We've only been in it for the last four hours," Sora said, looking at his PokéNav. "Time kinda flies when you're wondering through the woods."

"I kinda does, doesn't it?" Kairi asked.

"So, how about we have your Pokémon battle, Sora? We never did have a battle when we just met," Brendan said.

"Well, I thought I would wait until you were a tad strong enough. But by the way you handled yourself with Team Rocket earlier, I've seen it. How do you wanna do it?" Sora asked.

"Let's make it three-on-three. Two out of three is the winner," Brendan said.

"You're on," Sora said. They went to the local park to get the battle started between them. Kairi and Klara stood behind Sora as Brendan took out his first Pokéball.

"Okay, Sora! Here we go!" Brendan said as he got ready. "Go! Linoone!" Brendan threw his Pokéball and what emerged from inside it is a quadrupedal, long-bodied, ferret-like Pokémon. It is mostly covered in cream-colored fur, with brown stripes running down its back and tail. It has a weasel-like snout, tiny ruffled ears, a black nose, and bright blue eyes. Its tail is long and furry. It has long, slender arms and legs with sharp claws on each. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Zigzagoon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Linoone always runs full speed and only in straight lines. If facing an obstacle, it makes a right-angle turn to evade it. This Pokémon is very challenged by gently curving roads.**

"You ready, Pikachu?" Sora asked as he took a look at his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu said. He enters the battle against Linoone.

"Pikachu! Start up with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes right towards Linoone

"Linoone! Dodge and use Pin Missle!" Brendan ordered. Linoone avoided Pikachu's Quick Attack and fired Pin Missle to strike at Pikachu.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swing his tail and it reflects Pin Missle right back to its owner. The reflected attack pelted Linoone on the mark.

"Not bad, Sora. But not good enough! Linoone! Use Fury Swipe!" Brendan ordered. Linoone lunges right at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Linoone came too fast and swipes at Pikachu. "Shake it off! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and shocks Linoone.

"Now use Headbutt!" Linoone heads towards Pikachu with its head forward.

"Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes towards Linoone and lands a hit onto it.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered for her boyfriend.

"Wow, he's good. And I thought he was nothing to sneeze at when I saw you battle against those geeks," Klara said.

"He's very skilled," Kairi said. "

"No doubt," Klara said.

"Slow," Slowpoke said.

"Linoone! Pin Missle!" Brendan ordered. Linoone fired Pin Missle right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes across the battlefield as Linoone's attack misses the mouse Pokémon. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu lands a direct hit onto Linoone and it fell to the ground beaten. Brendan calls back Linoone. Sora and Pikachu high-fived at their victory in the first round.

"Take a good long rest, Linoone. You deserve it," Brendan said. He took out another Pokéball. "Not bad, Sora. Now let's see how you handle this one! Go! Gulpin!" Brendan threw his Pokéball and lets out a green Pokémon with a black spot on its back. On top of its head, there is a "feather" that is yellow, skinny and long. It has no eyes and it has small fat hands. Sora took out his Pokédex again and scanned it.

 **Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything.**

"No wonder they call it the Stomach Pokémon. And since it's a Poison Type, then I'm going with Ralts!" Sora said as he took out Ralts's Pokéball and threw it. Ralts adjusts his bow tie upon entry.

"Gulpin! Poison Gas!" Brendan ordered. Gulpin fires a dark green of poisonous gas from its mouth and right at Ralts.

"Dodge!" Sora called out. Ralts avoids the poisonous gas cloud. "Great! Now use Psybeam!" Ralts fired Psybeam right at the stomach Pokémon, causing a super-effective hit. "Now use Disarming Voice!" Ralts fired his sound-based attack.

"Gulpin! Dodge and use Acid Spray!" Brendan ordered. Gulpin avoids Psybeam and fired acid from its mouth.

"Ralts, get away from there!" Sora called out. Ralts ran across the battlefield, but he got hit by the acid attack. "Ralts!"

"That's it! Now Guplin, use Body Slam!" Brendan ordered. Guplin jumped and landed right on the feeling Pokémon, earning a knockout. "Way to go, Guplin! And your very first win too!" Guplin smiled as it felt praise from its trainer.

"Not too bad, Brendan! Your Guplin is awesome!" Sora said.

"Thanks. Your Pikachu and your Ralts were awesome too! Next round decides the win!" Brendan said.

"Got it!" Sora said, calling Ralts back. He takes out his next Pokéball. Brendan calls back his Guplin.

""Let's go, Grovyle!" Brendan called out as he threw his Pokéball and his Grovyle enters the battlefield. Sora threw his Pokéball.

"Let's do this thing, Treecko!" Sora called out. Treecko enters the battlefield against his evolved form. Kairi would have thought it would be better if he would send out Torchic since he is a Fire Type Pokémon. But she figured he has something planned.

"You know Grovyle ahs the advantage over Treecko because of evolution, don't you?" Brendan asked.

"You're right, but it's not a challenge that I won't turn down," Sora said. "Treecko! Quick Attack!" Treecko ran towards his evolved form to land a hit.

"Grovyle! You use Quick Attack too!" Brendan ordered. Grovyke ran across the battlefield and clashes with his pre evolved form. "Now use Fury Cutter!" Grovyle moved his arm to land a blow.

"Dodge and use Pound!" Sora ordered. Treecko jumps and swings his tail right at Grovyle, and landing a hit. "Now fire Bullet Seed!" Treecko fired Bullet Seed right at Grovyle.

"You use Bullet Seed too!" Brendan ordered. Grovyle fired Bullet Seed and both clashed into each other. Both were pushing each other back, but due to Grovyle being Treecko's evolved form, he was able to push Treecko's Bullet Seed back. Treecko gets pelted by the attack. Grovyle ceased fire. "Now use Dragon Breath!" Grovyle fired Dragon Breath right at Treecko.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Treecko dashes to avoid Dragon Breath and lands a hit onto Grovyle. "Now use Pound!" Treecko swings his tail right at Grovyle and lands a hit. "Now use Low Kick!" Treecko low kicks Grovyle's legs and he landed on his stomach.

"Not bad, Sora, but not good enough! Grovyle! Dragon Breath!" Brendan ordered. Grovyle fires Dragon Breath right at his pre evolved form. Treecko and Grovyle were really going at it. Both were getting tired out from the battle.

"Grovyle! Fury Cutter!" Brendan ordered. Grovyle came right at Treecko with his leaf out.

"Treecko! Pound!" Sora ordered. Treecko ran towards Grovole. Just when they both got close enough, they both landed a blow to one another. Treecko and Grovyle ended up in a stance, not looking at each other. Kairi ad Klara were anxious to see who was going to win. After a few seconds of waiting, Grovyle fell to the ground. Brendan wasn't surprised to see Sora had won, even though he lost.

"Way to go, Sora. Not surprising to me that you won," Brendan said.

"Thanks Brendan. Gotta hand it to you, you almost had me," Sora said.

"Yeah, I kinda did," Brendan said, shaking Sora's hand.

With that settled, Brendan took his leave as Klara decided to accompany them for a little while.

"That was a great battle, Sora. You really impressed me," Klara said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"We should get into a Pokémon Center to rest up for the night," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea. I could rest my feet," Sora said.

They headed for the Pokémon Center to spend the night and proceed in the morning. Once they reached the Pokémon Center, loads of stares were glued mostly on Klara's Slowpoke because of the yellow markings. In a room Sora and Kairi shared a bed with each other once more.

"Gotta say, my feet were killing me," Kairi said.

"Mine too, Kairi. It was a good thing we came here to rest up," Sora said.

"That was a good battle between you and Brendan today," Kairi said.

"Thanks. He got better since we saw him battle against Norman," Sora said.

"He has. He kinda reminded me of you when you were first starting out," Kairi said.

"I made some mistakes on my first day, but I got better. And that was only after I met you. I probably said it before, but I'm glad we met," Sora said.

"Me too. If we hadn't we wouldn't know if my parents were alive after all these years. And everything else that's happened since then," Kairi said. The couple smiled at each other. "Goodnight, Sora. I love you."

"Love you too, Kairi," Sora said. "And goodnight." He and Kairi kisses each other goodnight and parted lips as they both went to sleep. They both ended up having such happy dreams. Dreams of another adventure inevitably coming their way.

 **I added in Klara and the Galarian Slowpoke in honor of Pokémon Sword and Shield's Isle of Armor expansion. Hope you like it.**


	225. Serving Up the Flute Cup!

**Episode 225: Serving Up the Flute Cup!**

After a good night's sleep, the couple went to have some breakfast. Their breakfast were mostly eggs and toast, while Pikachu had some Pokémon food along with the other Pokémon.

"Personally, the brekfast you make is way better," Sora said. Kairi blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Sora. Just happy to hear you say that, Sora," Kairi said. Kairi kisses Sora her boyfriend on the cheek. Sora blushed as he took her by the hand. "And I'm gonna make you something extra special for you tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, what is it, what is it?" Sora said, getting all giddy.

"Ah, ah, ah, you'll have to wait like a good boy," Kairi told her boyfriend. Of course, that didn't stop Sora from thinking about it.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait like a good boy," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

After breakfast was over and done with, they found Klara sitting at the lobby, waiting for them.

"If it isn't it the cute couple? You two look like you're in a chipper mood today," Klara said.

"That's what our old travel companions used to say to me and Kairi," Sora said.

"And aren't we entitled to be?" Kairi asked as she giggled.

"Ooh, just looking at the two of you is like something out of a fairytale. It's ever so adorable," Klara said. Sora and Kairi couldn't help but blush. "Ooh, I could like hear wedding bells. And I can already imagine what the kiddies must look like." Sora and Kairi blushed even redder.

"Never heard that one before," Sora said, in a low tone voice and remembered all the times the Alolan girls were picturing them being married.

"M-M-Me neither," Kairi said.

Pikachu grinned wickedly as he knew where would be going in the future. Pikachu wondered when he and the other Pokémon woud help out with the wedding in the future, but he knew better than to think ahead.

Enetering the Pokémon Center was a familiar face; it was Anabel along with her Espeon. With her is a medium height, slim girl. She has short blonde hair inna bob with a fringe and big blue eyes. She wore a sky blue Lycra jumpsuit underneath her robe, which is short and black with cerise pink edges. On her feet she wore cerise pink trainers with white toe caps and white laces. They spotted Sora and Kairi in the Pokémon Center. Anabel smiled at the sight.

"Well, look what he got here. I didn't expect to bump into you here," Anabel said as she and the blonde walked up to them.

"Anabel?" Sora asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"I actually live here in the Hoenn region," Anabel said. She turned to Pikachu. "And you look well, Pikachu. Been keeping an eye on them?"

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu said.

"That's great," Anabel said.

"You know them, Anabel?" The blonde asked.

"Sure do. I met them when I was in Porta Vista. But where are your other friends?" Anabel asked.

"They headed home to establish their own Pokémon Gyms in the Alola region," Sora said. Anabel smiled.

"I never would have guessed. Anyway, I should introduce you. This is Greta, she's a friend of mine. Greta, this is Sora and Kairi," Anabel introcuced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Greta said, bowing her head kung fu style. Sora and Kairi bowed back.

"And I'm Klara and this is my Slowpoke. Say hello, Slowpoke," Klara said.

"Slowpoke," Slowpoke said.

"Is that a Galarian Slowpoke? This is the first time I have ever seen one up close," Anabel said. She bends down. "It's very nice to meet you, Slowpoke."

"Slowpoke," Slowpoke said, shaking Anabel's hand.

"I hope you enjoy the Hoenn region. And I hope you'll make some new friends here," Anabel said.

"Slow," Slowpoke said. Kalra looked at her weired out.

"She's acting like she's understanding what my Slowpoke is saying," Klara said.

"She does actually. She understands Pokémon through telepathy. That's how she was able to understand Pikachu," Kairi said.

"How do you know her?" Klara asked.

"We met her at Porta Vista on our way to Fushia City for a Gym Battle, and while we were staying with my relatives. She helped us save a Lapras from being taken by a scientist calling himself Mad Ivan. The Lapras we saved ended up being my Pokémon after I was able to convince her to open up her heart when she lost her mate the night before," Sora explained.

"Wow. Sounds like this sort of stuff happens to you a lot," Klara said.

"It does," Sora confirmed. "Anyway, what brings you two here?"

"Thought we drop by since being part of the Pokémon Flute Cup being held here in town," Greta said.

"Pokémon Flute Cup?" Sora asked.

"It's a tournament in which competitors battles by using two Pokémon each. The battle is over if both are unable to continue. The winner gets a prize of a beautiful five colored flute set," Greta explained, holding a picture of the prizes. They were indeed flutes with a round ending. One is pink with two blue stripes, one is yellow with two green stripes. One is blue with two red stripes. One is black with two light green stripes, and the fifth one is white with two violet stripes.

"What pretty flutes. I wish I could have those," Kairi said. Sora got an idea. He thought that he could enter the competition and win those for Kairi. Pikachu looked right at him and figured he was going to win those for Kairi. Those thoughts caught Anabel's notice.

"Can anyone enter in one of those?" Sora asked.

"They can," Anabel said. "You can register to the Pokémon Center's booth if you're interested. Just choose carefully." Sora thought of which one of Pokémon he should enter and he decided to go with Pikachu and Turtonator. He took out is Pokédex and echanged Electrike for Turtonator. "In fact, we just about to register for it when we bumped into you."

"I'm game," Sora said.

Sora, Anabel, and Greta headed to the booth to register. Klara thought it was a fun idea, so she decided she wanted to be a part of it too. The four of them registered for the tournament along with four other trainers. One of them is a medium height and quite muscular man. He has short spiky brown hair and quite prominent eyebrows over his small dark eyes. He wore a puffy crimson red cap, a long greyish/white sleeveless coat which he leaves open over a sleeveless black shirt tucked into black trousers with a belt, and crimson red shoes which he tucks his trouser legs into. Another is a is tall and very slender woman. She has bright red eyes and long straight black hair with red lowlights at the sides. She wore a purple halter neck crop top that shows off her stomach, long purple gloves, black pants with a gold diamond pattern around the waist, and pointy purple high heels on her feet. Her appearance is reminiscent of a Seviper. Another is a tall and lean young man. He has long purple hair that has two thick locks that stick up and small purple eyes. He wore a purple skintight vest with a large V-neck, white trousers, and purple ankle boots. He also wore large white fairylike wings on his back, a gold tiara on his head with a Poké Ball theme, and gold wristbands on his wrists. The last trainer is a bald, tall and thin elderly man, who has closed eyes. He has slightly tanned skin, a long white beard and white eyebrows. He wore a pale blue wrap top on his top half which leaves one shoulder bare, and has a dark blue belt tied around his waist. He also has blue tattoos on his upper arms. On his bottom half he wear a mustard yellow wrap with a blue stripe, and blue open toed sandals.He also carries a blue staff. The registrations were now complete.

"The matchups will be up within two hours," Nurse Joy said. "Until then, it is best that you all rest up."

"It gives us a chance to know the competition," the old man said, approaching Sora. He examined the young spiky-haired trainer thoroughly as he stroked his beard.

"Um, what?" Sora asked.

"You have an interesting soul, young one," the old man said. "I can sense you have potential within you."

"Thanks, I guess," Sora said.

"What would be your name?" The old man asked.

"Sora," he answered.

"A pleasure, young Sora," the old man said. "I am Spenser." Anabel walked up to Sora and Spenser. "Ah, Anabel. Good to see you as always."

"You too, Spenser. You don't mind if I borros Sora for a moment, do you?" Anabel asked.

"Not at all, my dear," Spenser said. She took Sora right back to Kairi who is sitting next to the slender woman.

"Welcome back," Kairi greeted.

"Missed me?" Sora asked.

"Not too much, just enough," Kairi said.

"Just as long as you missed me," Sora said.

"Thanks for bringing him back," Kairi said.

"You're welcome, Kairi," Anabel said, noticing the woman next to the couple. "Hey Lucy. Figured you would be here." Lucy turned and smiled at her. "Sora, Kairi, let me introduce you to Lucy, otherwise known as Pike Queen Lucy."

"Just call me Lucy, just don't call me that in front of my sister," Queen Lucy said.

"The guy in the hat in Noland and the pretty boy with the wings is Tucker. Spenser you already met," Anabel said.

"And how do you know each other?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Noland, Greta, Lucy, Tucker, and I were all brought together by Scott who owns the Battle Frontier for talented trainers to battle us Frontier Brains. That was how Greta and I first met. It would have been nice if Brandan would show up," Anabel said.

"Who's Brandan?" Kairi asked.

"A Frontier Brain just like us. But he's been busy with his research lately. Something on Regirock, Rigice, and Registeel. Brandan has been looking into it for years and we pretty much don't know that much about him; all except Spenser," Anabel explained.

"So, he's just a busy-body," Sora guessed.

"That's right," Anabel said with a nod. "I never met him, but I've seen pictures of him. And like I said, we don't know much about him. But we get together once in a while to battle each other."

After two hours, it the comabatants were selected for their battles. It turned out that Klara was getting the first round against Anabel. Greta was having one against Lucy. Sora was the third and he's against Noland, and lastly, Spenser is against Tucker.

It was time for the Pokémon Flute Cup was about to begin. Sora had Pikachu and Turtonator with him as Kairi was going to be cheering for Sora as usual. Sora was curious to see how the battle between Klara and Anabel was gonna go.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! The Pokémon Flute Cup is about to begin!"** The announcer annoounced as the crowd starts roaring. **"In the first round, it is Klara from the Isle of Armor in the far-off Galar region against the Salon Maiden, Anabel!"** Klara and Anabel look into each other and they knew it was a battle worth having. Both have taken out a Pokéball and threw them. Espeon and a Galarian Weezing both emerge from their Pokéballs. **"Anabel has chosen Epseon as Klara has chosen her Weezing; a Galarian Weezing!"** The crowd were amazed.

"Battle, start!" The referee called out.

"Weezing! Fairy Wind!" Klara ordered. Weezing blew Fairy Wind right at the Psychic Type Eeveelution. Epseon just dodges and fired Psybeam right at Weezing, landing a hit. Espeon attacked without calling out a single word. Weezing was taken down with just one hit.

Weezing is unable to battle! Espeon wins!" The referee announced.

 **"What a super effective blow onto Weezing! And taken down with just one hit!"** The announcer announced.

"No way!" Klara exclaimed. She calls back Weezing and takes out her other Pokéball and tosses it. "Go! Slowpoke!"

 **"Another Galarian form Pokémon is sent out to battle; and it's a Slowpoke!"** The announcer announced.

"Slowpoke! Use Zen Headbutt!" Klara ordered. Slowpoke charges towards Espeon while surrounded by a blue energy, but Espeon stops Slowpoke in her tracks.

 **"And Anabel's Espeon stops Slowpoke with Psychic! This has got to hurt Klara's pride!"** The announcer announced. Espeon slams Slowpooke onto the ground, taken down with just one blow.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle! Espeon wins! Anabel wins the first round!" The referee announced.

 **"Talk about a real use of power! Anabel has taken down Klara with no time flat!"** The announcer announced.

Klara was disheartened that she lost on the first round, but she vowed to get better the next time. Greta wasn't surpried to see her friend win it. She entered the battlefield and she smiled.

"Nice one, Anabel," Greta said.

"Thanks," Anabel said. She looked at Klara and she saw how she wasn't one with her Pokémon and figured that's why she lost. Sora and Kairi were watching the battle closely.

"Anabel is stronger than I remember," Sora said.

"No kidding," Kairi agreed.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Lucy entered the battlefield shortly after Greta has.

 **"Up next are two Frontier Brains duking it out! The Arena Tycoon versus Pike Queen Lucy!"** The announcer announced. Both of Greta and Lucy took out a Pokéball and threw them. Queen Lucy has sent out a Sevipewr while Greta has sent out a a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. **"Queen Lucy has sent out her Seviper and Greta has sent out her Medicham!"** Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Greta's Pokémon.

 **Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Meditite**

 **Type: Fighting/Psychic**

 **It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. This Pokémon hides its presence by merging itself with fields and mountains.**

"Begin the battle!" The referee instructed.

"Seviper! Flamethrower!" Lucy ordered. Seviper fires Flamethrower at its opponent.

"Medicham! Block it with Psychic!" Greta ordered. Medicham blocks Seviper's attack with Psychic. "Now, send it back at Seviper!" Medicham redirects the fire attack to its owner.

"Seviper! Use Poison Tail to cut through it!" Lucy ordereed. Seviper uses Poison Tail to cut through Flamethrower.

 **"Wow! Seviper starts up with Flamethrower but it's reflected by Psychic, but Seviper counters by using Poison Tail on its own attack! What an intense battle this is going to be!"** The announcer announced.

"Seviper! Wrap!" Lucy ordered.

"Medicham! Dodge and use High Jump Kick!" Greta ordered. Medicham avoids Seviper's attack by jumping out of the way and diving down at the fang snake Pokémon.

 **"Medicham comes down with High Jump Kick! Can Medicham land a kick?!"** The announcer asked. Medicham lands a successful blow. **"And it did!"**

"Seviper! Crunch!" Lucy ordered. Seviper comes at Medicham to land a bite attack.

 **"Seviper is coming right at Medicham with Crunch! What are Greta and Medicham gonna do about it?!"** The announcer asked.

"Medicham! Psychic!" Greta ordered. Medicham blocks Seviper's attack and sends it flying, earning a knockout.

"Seviper is unable to battle! Medicham wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Greta has taken the lead in this match! Lucy will have to think of something if she wants to stay in this!"** The announcer announced. Lucy calls back Seviper and takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Milotic!" Lucy called out as a serpentine Pokémon has entered the battlefield. Its body is predominantly cream in color, while its fanlike tail comes in various shades. It has long red "hair" and curled red eyebrows that embellish its crimson eyes. Sora and Kairi were captivated by the appearence of this new Pokémon.

 **"Lucy has sent out Milotic! The world's most beautiful Pokémon!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned Lucy's Pokémon.

 **Milotic, the Tender Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Feebas**

 **Type: Water**

 **Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts.**

"Wow, talking about the story of the ugly duckling," Sora said in his thoughts. Kairi wondered how it'll turn ou when she has a Miltotic like the one she was looking at.

"Medicham! High Jump Kick!" Greta ordered. Medicham jumped into the air to land a powerful kick.

"Twister!" Lucy ordered. Milotic forms a tornado and blocks Medicham's attack. "Now use Hydro Pump!" Milotic fires Hydro Pump and it lands a hit onto the meditate Pokémon, earning a knockout.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Milotic wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Now both of Lucy and Greta has one left to use! Which of her other Pokémon Greta will unleash next?"** The announcer asked. Greta calls back Medicham and takes out her next Pokéball and tosses it.

"Go! Hariyama!" Greta called out. From the Pokéball comes a a large, bulky Pokémon that is modeled after a sumo wrestler. It has narrow eyes and rounded ears. On its head is a short, triangular crest. Dark blue hair grows across the tops of its eyes, around the head crest, and extends down its back to form a long ponytail. The upper half of its body is cream-colored, while the lower half is dark blue. Yellow extensions encircle its waist, resembling a skirt. There is a small, orange half-circle marking in the center of its torso just above the skirt. Hariyama has large hands with three fingers and small, two-toed feet. Both its hands and feet are orange.

 **"Greta's second Pokémon is her Hariyama!"** The announcer announced. Sora took out his Pokédex once again.

 **Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Makuhita**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two.**

"And those are pretty strong hands," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Hariyama! Ue Arm Thrust!" Greta ordered. Hariyama thrusts its hands forward.

"Milotic! Dodge and use Dragon Dance!" Queen Lucy ordered. Milotic avoids Hariyama's Arm Thrust and performed a dance and rasies its speed and attack power. "Hydro Pump!" Milotic fires Hydro Pum and drenches the arm thrust Pokémon, but Hariyama moves forward through the water.

 **"I don't believe what I am seeing, ladies and gentlemen! Hariyama is moving through Milotic's Hydro Pump like it was nothing!"** The announcer announced

"Use Force Palm!" Greta ordered. Hariyama slams its palms right at the tender Pokémon . "Now use Thunder Punch!" Hariyama lands an open-palmed electrified punch amd paralyzes Milotic.

 **"Hariyama lands a paralyzes Thunder Punch onto Milotic!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Seismic Toss!" Greta ordered. Hariyama grabbed Milotic and gives the tender Pokémon a throw onto the ground, earning a knockout.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Hariyama wins! The battle goes to Greta!" The referee announced.

 **"Greta has defeated Queen Lucy and is now heading off into the third round! The next battle will begin momentarily,"** the announcer announced.

"Well, better get down there," Sora said. Before Sora could go further, Kairi gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"For luck," Kairi said. Sora smiled as he went to the battlefield. Noland had entered right at the same time as him.

 **"Now it's time for battle number three! It's the Battle Frontier Battle Factory Head, Noland, versus the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto, Sora Ketchum!"** The announcer announced. The crowd roared as a heated battle was about to be officially underway. Sora looked over to his partner.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he headed off for the battlefield. Noland took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Machamp!" Noland called out as the Pokéball opens and his Machamp entered the fray.

"Battle, start!" The referee announced.

"Machamp! Cross Chop!" Noland ordered. Machamp comes at Pikachu with its arms crossed.

"Pikachu! Dodge by using Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes right under Machamp, making it miss its target.

 **"Machamp had missed!"** The announcer announced.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it shocks Machamp greatly.

"That wasn't bad. No wonder you're the champ. Machamp! Use Brick Break!" Noland ordered. Machamp comes towards Pikachu with its body surrounded by a blue aura.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail and he lands a hit onto Machamp's right side of its head. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu lands another Thunerbolt, shocking Machamp. The superpower Pokémon falls backwards as it was knocked out.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora's Pikachu has taken out Machamp on the first round! What Pokémon Noland will use next?"** The announcer asked as Noland called back Machamp.

"You battled hard. You deserve a good rest," Noland said. He took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Lairon! It's your turn!" Out of the Pokéball came a Pokémon that has a hard armor shell like a Rhyhorn. Its body is dark gray and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with lots of iron armor. The sides of the Pokémon's lower jaw are very sharp and its two teeth are visible inside its mouth. There are two metal bands on each of Lairon's legs. The higher one is the same gray as its body, and the lower one is iron-colored. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

 **Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Aron**

 **Type: Steel/Rock**

 **Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore.**

"Aron's evolved form. Just because Lairon is a Steel Type and a Rock Type, it'll be twice as tricky. Quick Attack won't even make it flinch. Thunderbolt and Electro Ball will have to do," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Lairon! Take Down!" Noland ordered. Lairon charges towards the mouse Pokémon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Lairon's attack. "Now use Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right Lairon.

"Dodge and use Metal Claw!" Noland ordered. Lairon swipes its claw right at Pikachu, allowing Pikachu's Static ability to kick in.

 **"It looks like Lairon is now paralyzed from physical contact with Pikachu! How long can Lairon hold on?"** The announcer asked.

"Iron Head!" Noland ordered. Lairon moved towards Pikachu to land a metallic headbutt.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gives Lairon quite a shock and fell to the ground beaten.

"Lairon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Sora Ketchum wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"And Sora wins the battle against Noland! The final battle of the first round will begin in a few moments!"** The announcer announced. Sora and Noland take their leave of the battlefield. Spenser and Tucker enters the battlefield. **"Now the battle between Tucker and Spenser will now begin!"** The both took out a Pokéball each and threw them.

"Go, Shiftry!" Spenser called out as Shiftry enters the battlefield.

"Go forth, Arcanine!" Tucker called out as Arcanine had entered the battlefield.

"Battle start!" The referee instructed.

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Tucker ordered. Arcanine dashes towards Shiftry.

"Use Double Team!" Spenser ordered as Shiftry created several images of itself and Arcanine goes pass it.

 **"Spenser has gotten the edge over Tucker from the start! Can Tucker find a way around him?"** The announcer questioned.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Spenser ordered. Shiftry and its copies fires Shadow Ball at Arcanine, causing huge amounts of damage. "Now use Quick Attack!" Shiftry dashes right at Arcanine and eanred a knockout.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Shiftry wins!" The referee announced. Tucker calls back Arcanine back.

 **"Spenser's Shiftry has trumped over Tucker's Arcanine despite a Type disadvantage! What does Tucker plan to do next?!"** The announcer asked.

"Well played, Spenser. But we shall see if you shall triumph over my next one. Go forth, Charizard!" Tcker called out as his Charizard enters the fray.

 **"Another Fire Type Pokémon has been sent out! How will Spenser be able to defeat Charizard like with Arcanine?"** The announcer asked.

"Charizrad! Use Overheat!" Tucker ordered. Charizard builds up energy and fires right at Shiftry, but struck an image instead.

"Nice try, but not good enough. Shiftry, use Shadow Ball again, but make it bigger," Spenser instructed. Shiftry and its duplicates forms everal Shadow Balls and sends them right at Charizard and creating a dust cloud. Charizard is seen on the ground, knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Shiftry wins! The winner is Spenser!" The referee announced.

 **"And that's the end of the first round! Only four contestants remains!"** The announcer announced. Kalra had been watching the other battles and sighed.

"I guess a gal like me can't win 'em all. There's no other option, but to watch the rest of the tournament," Klara said.

The next battle was about to begin. It was Anabel against Greta, and soon Sora and Spenser afterwards.

 **"The semi-finals is about to begin! It is Anabel against Greta! Only one of them is going to be moving on in the final round, but which one will it be?"** The announcer announced.

"Choose your Pokémon and begin!" The referee called out. Anabel and Greta both pullsed out a Pokéball and threw them.

"Go! My friend!" Anabel called out to let out a female Alakazam.

"Go! Hariyama!" Greta called out as her Hariyama has entered the battlefield.

"Hariyama! Use Arm Thrust!" Agreta ordered. Hariyama begins with Arm Thrusts, but Alakazam easily dodges out of the way.

 **"Hariyama is throing everything it's got at Alakazam, but it's not landing a single blow! Anabel must have something up her sleeve!"** The announcer announced. Alakazam kept dodgeing and dodging and Hariyama was starting to get tired out. **"Hariyama is starting to get pooped from Arm Thrust attacks!"** Hariyama kept going and going. Alakazam uses Psychic to lift Hariyama into the air and slam it down, earning a knockout.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Alakazam wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Anabel has taken the lead in this battle! What can Greta do to turn it around?"** The announcer asked.

"Go for it, Medicham!" Greta called out as Medicham has entered the battlefield. "Medicham! use High Jump Kick!" Medicham jumped and came down to land a kick onto the psi Pokémon. Alakzam avoids Medicham and misses. Alakzam uses Psychic and slams Medicham onto the ground. Medicham was knocked out.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Alakazam wins! Anabel wins the battle!" The referee announced.

 **"Anabel has triumphed over Greta and is now moving on towards the finals! The next battle will begin in a moment,"** the announcer announced. Sora and Spenser has entered the battlefield. **"Spenser and Sora are going face-to-face with each other. This'll be interesting!"** Sora and Spenser both took out a Pokéball and threw them.

"Go for it, Turtonator!" Sora called out as Turtonator has entered the battlefield.

"Go, Shiftry!" Spenser called out. Shiftry has entered the battlefield.

 **"Sora has sent out Turtonator and Spenser has sent out Shiftry! Will Spenser mop the floor with Sora's Shiftry just like before?"** The announcer asked.

"Turtonator! Start up with Body Slam!" Sora ordered. Turtonator jumps and comes down to slam into Shiftry.

"Double Team!" Spenser ordered. Shiftry made several images of itself and surrounded Turtonator. Sora knew only one of them has to be real one.

"Try to focus and let out Flamethrower when you find the real one!" Sora called out. Turtonator closes his eyes as Shiftry and the images kept surrounding Turtonator. Turtonator senses the real one right behind him.

"Shadow Ball!" Spenser ordered. Shiftry was about to fire Shadow Ball when Turtonator fired Flamethrower, landing a hit.

 **"Looks like Shiftry has its Double Team cancelled out! Sora must have saw through Shiftry's Double Team!"** The announcer announced.

"Not bad, Sora. Your resourcefulness has amazed," Spenser said, impressed.

"Glad that I was able to impress you," Sora said.

"Shiftry! Rock Smash!" Shiftry moves in to land a hit onto the blast turtle Pokémon. Turtonator gets on his undershell to defend himself. As soon as Shiftry smacks one of Turtonator's shell spikes, an explosion occurs and Shiftry had taken loads of damage. Shiftry was knocked out. Sora was amazed to see that Turtonator has learned to use Shell Trap.

"Shiftry is unable to battle! Turtonator wins!" The referee announced.

 **"Sora's Turtonator has taken down Shiftry with Shell Trap! Now which one will SPenser send out next?"** The announcer asked. Spenser calls back Shiftry.

"Well, well, it looks like Shiftry had a little replenished since our battle with Tucker. Go, Venusaur," Spenser called out as he threw his Pokéball and out his Venusaur came.

 **"Spenser's next Pokémon is his Venusaur! Will Sora's Turtonator be able to defeat Venusaur like with Shiftry?"** The announcer asked.

"Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!" SPenser ordered. Venusaur sends out Vine Whip to smack Turtonator.

"Shell Trap!" Sora ordered. Turtonator turned around and the vines smacks Turtonator's shell spikes, causing an explosion. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Turtonator fires Dragon Pulse right at the seed Pokémon. "Now use FLamethrower!" Turtonator fires Flamethrower right at Venusaur.

"Frenzy Plant!" Spenser ordered. Venusaur stomps onto the ground, making some roots emerge from the ground and blocks Flamethrower.

 **"Look at that! Venusaur has blocked Turtonator's Flamethrower with Frenzy Plant!"** The announcer announced.

"Gotta get around Venusaur just so it won't block me again. If only I could get closer," Sora said as he got an idea. "That's it! Closer! Turtonator! run towards Venusaur!" Turtonator runs right at Venusaur, cathing Spenser off gurad.

 **"Turtonator is just running right at its opponent! What could Sora be planning?!"** The announcer exclaimed.

"Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!" Spenser ordered. Venusaur stomps onto the ground again, but Turtonator jumps over Frenzy Plant much to the surprse of everyone watching.

"Now use Flamethrower! Full power!" Sora called out. Turtonator fires Flamethrower and increases the heat as Venusaur has taken a heavy hit. "Finish it up with Body Slam!" Turtonator comes down and slams into Venusaur with a full force of his body. Turtonator gets off of Venusaur and sees his opponent had been elimnated.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Turtonator wins! Sora wins the battle!" The referee announced."

 **"Now, it's Sora against Anabel! The final round will begin when both trainers have themselves a good rest!"** The announcer announced. Kairi was proud of her boyfriend for winning the battle.

"That was amazing, Sora! I knew you could do it!" Kairi praised.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said. "Wonder what does Anabel has in store for me," Sora said.

After spending a little time waiting, both of Sora and Anabel entered the battlefield. Anabel stares right at Sora and he stares right back at her.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, the final battle of the Pokémon Flute Cup is about to begin! There can only be one winner! So, which one will it be? Sora Ketchum or Anabel?"** The announcer asked. Both trainers each took out a Pokéball.

"Go! My friend!" Anabel called out as Alakazam has entered the battlefield.

"Go! Turtonator!" Sora called out as Turtonator has done the same thing.

"Begin the final battle!" The referee called out. Alakazam begins by firing Psybeam.

"Turtonator! Block it with Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Turtonator blocks Psybeam with Flamethrower, resulting in an explosion.

 **"Turtonator has blocked Alakazam's Psybeam with Flamethrower! The heat is intense!"** The announcer announced.

"Turtonator! Body Slam!" Sora ordered. Turtonator jumped and to slam into Alakazam, but Alakazam blocked it with Psychic. Alakazam sends Turtonator flying. "Get in your shell!" Turtonator withdraws into his shell as he went flying.

 **"Turtonator is flying a disc out there! What is Sora planning?"** The announcer asked. Turtonator took his limbs out of his shell.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sora ordered. TUrtonator fires Dragon Pulse right at Alakazam. Alakazam dodges and moved in for an attack. "Body Slam!" Turtonator slammed into Alakazam.

 **"Turtonator has finally landed a hit onto Alakazam!"** The announcer announced. Turtonator got off of Alakazam.

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Turtonator fires Flamethrower right at Alakazam and is sent back by the flame attack. Alakzam falls to the ground, beaten.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Turtonator wins!" The referee announced. Anabel calls back Alakazam.

 **"And Sora has taken the lead! Anabel better come up a new plan soon!"** The announcer announced.

"Go, my friend!" Anabel called out as her Espeon had entered the battlefield. Sora calls back his Turtonator.

 **"Sora has called his Turtonator! Whatever for?"** The announcer asked.

"Go right in, Pikachu!" Sora said to his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and entered the battlefield.

 **"Sora has sent out Pikachu to battle!"** The announcer announced. Espeon fires Psybeam right at Pikachu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes pass Psybeam and lands a hit onto Espeon. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings his tail right at Espeon. Espeon moves in with Psychic Fangs.

 **"Espeon is charging at Pikachu with Psychic Fangs! What can Sora do?"** The announcer asked.

"Electro Ball!" Sora ordered. Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Espeon. Espeon made contact with Electro Ball and got hit in the blast. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashes across the battlefield as did Espeon. Both have clashed into each other in speed.

 **"Incredible! Pikachu and Espeon are matching each other in both speed and power! How long is it going to keep going?"** The announcer asked.

"Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and shocks Espeon on the mark. Espeon wasn't close to giving up.

 **"Espeon is still holding on after taking that Thunderbolt! How hard will Pikachu hit it?"** The announcer asked. Epseon fired another Psybeam right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes out of the way to avoid Psybeam. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings his tail right at the sun Pokémon and lands a critical hit. Espeon has fallen to the ground, totally beaten. Espeon tried to get back up, but fell back down due to lack of energy.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The winner is Sora Ketchum!" The referee announced.

 **"I don't believe it! Anabel would have had him, but it was the other way around! The winner of the Pokémon Flute Cup is Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town!"**

The announcer announced. After the tournament, Sora was presented the prize of the five flute set. He was also presented the trophy that came with it. When thr competition was over Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu headed back to the Pokémon Center and he had his new trophy placed in a cardboard box to be delievered to his house.

"Aren't you going to put those flutes in there with it?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Nope, because they're really for you," Sora said, handing them to her. Kairi was stunned to see that her boyfriend would generously give his prize to her.

"Sora, were you going through this trouble just for me?" Kairi asked.

"I have. I saw how you were admiring those flutes and I thought I'd win those for you," Sora said.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Sora," Kairi said.

"I know, but it was to show you that I care about you," Sora said. She smiled.

"I have to say it was very thoughtful, and very sweet," Kairi said, giving her boyfriend a kiss. He kisses right back. They stopped kissing when Sora had tapped the box shut and have set off to the post office to be delievered to Pallet Town.


	226. Mauville Misadventures

**Episode 226: Mauville Misadventures!**

A couple of days have passed since the Pokémon Flute Cup and the journey to Mauville City continues.

As Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continues onwards, they come across a small blue bird-like Pokémon that appears to have wings that resembles clouds. It has two long its head, pointed tail feathers, and tiny white feet.

"Aw, what a little cutie," Kairi cooed at the sight of it.

"Let's just see what we've got here," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokémon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat.**

He imagined Kairi with a cotton-fluff hat as he puts away his Pokédex and imagined how cute she would look wearing one.

"You gonna go for it, Kairi?" Sora asked. She giggled as she got a Pokéball ready.

"You know me so well, Sora. I am gonna go for it," Kairi said. "Go! Ralts!" Kairi threw her Pokéball and her Ralts came out, startling Swablu. "Ralts! Use Disarming Voice!" Ralts lets out her sound attack, catching Swablu in the blast. Swablu comes at Ralts and starts pecking at her. "Ralts! Psybeam!" Ralts fired Psybeam and it pushes Swablu back. "Now use Confusion!" Ralts hold Swablu in a telepathic hold and slams the cotton bird Pokémon onto the ground. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it. Swablu flows inside the Pokéball and it wobbles around for a bit. Stars swirls around it to confirm the catch. Sora hands her his Pokédex as it starts buzzing. It asks her if she want to keep Swablu with her. She chose to send Swablu to Professor Oak's lab. She hands it back to Sora.

"Nice one, Kairi!" Sora praised her. She giggled.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said. "Should we keep going?"

"Sure. Let's go," Sora said. And with the capture of Swablu completed, they continued on their way to Mauville City for his upcoming Gym battle. They at last made it to Mauville City when they came across a familiar pair. It was May and Max.

"Well, if it isn't it May and Max," Sora said.

"Hi Kairi. Hi Sora," May said.

"It's good to see the both of you again," Kairi said.

"How have you been?" Sora asked.

"You know, the same old, same old when it comes to May," Max said. May looked at her brother annoyed.

"Anyway, May, win any ribbons?" Kairi asked.

"I managed to win one," May said, showing them the ribbon she won. "How many did you win, Kairi?"

"I have two," Kairi said, showing the siblings the recent ribbon she won from the Slateport City Pokémon Contest.

"Since you're here, does that mean you're here for a Gym battle, Sora?" Max asked.

"Yeah. We were going to the Pokémon Center to rest up before we do," Sora said.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that the Gym Leader here specializes with Electric Type Pokémon," Max said, adjusting his glasses.

"That's all I needed to know," Sora said, accessing his Pokédex. He exchanged Turtonator for Mudbray and Ralts for Makuhita. He knew Mudbray's moment would come sooner or later. "Mudbray is the obvious choice when dealing with Electric Type Pokémon. Thanks for the tip, Max." Max grins as he rubs the back of his head. "It'll be Mudbray's very first Gym battle."

"But you're going to need a backup plan if Mudbray is taken out," Kairi pointed out.

"I did think of it. If the Gym Leader has Steel Types like a Magnemite or a Magneton, then I'll send in Torchic and Makuhita as backup," Sora said.

"Right, since Steel Types are weak against Ground, Fire and Fighting Types," Max said.

"Wow, you really did think it through," May said.

"What do you expect?" Max asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Kairi said.

"So, let's get going," Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

May and Max had joined the couple once again as they spotted another familiar face. He was looking at a poster.

"Wally?" Sora, Kairi, May, and Max asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Wally turned and his face lit up when he saw them.

"Sora, Kairi, May, and Max. What a happy coicidence!" Wally proclaimed.

"Right back at you, Wally? What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "Weren't you heading down to Verdanturf Town visiting your relatives?"

"I was. As I was staying with them, it gave me a chance to bond with my Ralts and we got closer within days. And that's when I decided that I should go on my own Pokémon journey. They were against the idea at first, but I managed to convince them to let me to go on my own journey. My mom and dad were all for the idea ad they respected my decision to begin my own journey. I managed to catch a few Pokémon along the way," Wally explained. Sora and Kairi were amazed to hear Waly was doing well for himself.

"If you're on your own journey, then are out battling in Gyms or participating in Pokémon Contests?" Max asked.

"I decided to challenge the Gyms here and I so far, I have won a Badge from Roxanne in Rustboro City. I am not going to lie, it was a little more challenging than I thought, but I managed to win it. And I came here to earn my second Gym Badge."

"Sounds like you're on your way, Wally," Kairi said.

"I am," Wally said.

"Did you win some battles during the journey?" Sora asked.

"I have. And I also lost some. In fact, just yesterday, I lost to a trainer whom had an Eevee with the same hairstyle as him. I never faced a challenging opponent than him," Wally said. Sora and Kairi knew he was talking about Riku. Max was interested in the Eevee in particular.

"Did you win your Badge yet?" Sora asked.

"No. I was on my way there when this poster caught my eye," Wally said. The couple and the siblings all look at the poster that reads "Trick House Contest announced today! Winner will recieve a year's supply of PokéBlocks."

"Trick House?" Sora asked.

"Must be a Hoenn region thing," Kairi said.

"You're right, because if it was a Kanto event, I would have heard of it," Sora said. "But it wouldn't hurt to have some extra PokéBlock on hand just in case/" Kairi giggled.

"I knew you were going to say it, Sora. You already won the Pokémon Flute Cup and won those flutes for me. And you're right, some extra PokéBlock couldn't hurt. But isn't a year's supply too much?" Kairi asked.

"We could always split the prize. We can split it down to us, May, and Wally. That way, no matter who wins, everybody's happy," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she knew how considerate he was being.

"That's very sporty of you, Sora," Kairi said.

"And very nice of you," May added.

"It wouldn't be right just to hoard it to ourselves. Besides, I'm sure you'll need it too," Sora said.

"He's right. We would need it," Wally said. "Should be fun though."

"Then, let's head on down there!" Max said. Not needing a second opinion, they went to the Trick House. Unknown to anyone, a rather large Togedemaru came along and saw the poster. It looked at the picture of the PokéBlocks and its mouth watered greatly. The Togedemaru went the direction of the kids right to the PokéBlock.

The group made it right towards the Trick House and they saw what a spread have come.

"Wow, this place is packed," May said.

"Looks like everybody wants that PokéBlock," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"With a spread like this, it's no wonder," Max said as a Whsmur came up behind him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Whis, Whis, Whismur," the Whismur said.

"Wow, a Whismur!" Max exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"Whismur!" A new voice called out. A girl with light green hair runs up. She wore a pink dress with yellow stockings and pair of sandals. She see her Whismur with the group. "There you are. I told you not to wonder off. I'm sorry if my Whismur caused trouble for you."

"Don't worry about it. Your Whismur didn't cause any trouble," Sora said.

"I'm glad. My Whismur is just so excited to be part of the Trick House contest. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Alanna," the girl introduced herself. "And this is Whismur."

"Whis, Whimur!" Whismur said.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Kairi greeted.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"My name's May."

"I'm Wally."

"And I'm Max."

"It's very nice nice to meet you," Alanna said. "Is this your first taking part of the Trick House contest?"

"Why do you ask?" Wally asked.

"I can tell since I haven't seen any of you around here before," Alanna pointed out.

"That sums it up," Sora said. "Anyway, have you been taking a part of it?"

"Uh-huh. It's an annual event that happens here in Mauville City. It's hosted by the famous Trick Master. He comes up with all sorts of obstacles and challenges in the Trick House," Alanna explained.

"Trick Master?" May asked.

"Yes. He's quite a genius. I am wondering what he's got planned this year," Alanna said. Just then, sparklers began to go off. Out came an eccentric man wearing a circus ringmaster's getup. "There he is!"

"Welcome one, welcome all! I'm the host and the creator of the Trick House Contest! Yes! I am the Trick Master! Good to see you!" The Trick Master announced. Sora, Kairi, May, Max, and Wally applauded along with the rest of the crowd.

"Is that him?" Sora asked.

"It is," Alanna said.

"First of all, I am truly to see so many familiar faces along with some new faces! To all you new faces, this is my Trick House! And it's full of the trickiest traps that I have devised! It will take both wisdom and wit to make it all the way through! And whoever gets pass all of my traps first is the winner! And let's not forget the yummy prize that you're all comepeting for! A one-year supply of PokéBlocks!" The Trick Master stated. "Choose any door you desire! Now, Trick time! Many will enter and few will win!" He cackles like a clown as he exits the stage by trap door.

"This guy looks like he needs to cut back on the coffee in the morning," Sora said.

"Who is he exactly?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows? I wanna see what he's cooked up," Alanna said.

"Now, let's choose a door," Sora said.

"I'm going this way," Max said, going through the third door.

"I'm right behind you, Max," Wally said, going with him.

"Alanna, why don't you come with me?" May offered.

"Sure," Alanna nodded.

"How about it, Kairi? Ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Kairi said.

"Let's go through this one," Sora said as he Kairi, and Pikachu went through the first door. May and Alanna follows them inside it. The large Togedemaru rolls in and blindly in the first door.

"The reason that I'm participating in the contest is I need the PokéBlock to improve the teamwork between me and my Pokémon," Alanna explained.

"I would call that a good reason," Sora said.

As they ventured onward, the large Togedemaru rolled right behind them. As they entered, they found themselves before a maze. Some of the walls had doors on them.

"Wow, the Trick Master decided to set the maze up first this year," Alanna said. "Last year it was the last challenge."

"Let's head down this way first," Sora said. "It might lead us to the way out."

"It's worth a try," Kairi said as she went with her boyfriend. They both ended up at a dead-end. "I am pinning this one on you, Sora."

"You were the one who seconded it," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Over to Max and Wally, they ended up making some wrong turns as well.

"No! I'm certain that it's this way!" Max argued.

"That's what you said before, Max. We might just end up in another dead-end," Wally said.

"Try to have a little faith, Wally," Max said as he walked right into what you would guess; another dead-end. "Sorry Wally."

"It's quite okay, Max. We all mistakes," Wally said.

Back to Sora, Pikachu, and the girls they made their way further in it and ended up bumping into another dead-end.

"Ugh, another dead-end," Sora groaned.

"This is way more trickier than I thought," Kairi said.

"The Trick Master has spared no expense to make it challenging for us," Alanna said.

"If you say so," May said.

"Maybe we could go through the door; wait! Is that against the rule?" Sora asked. Just then, the Trick Master came through one of the doors.

"Oh no, not against any rules at all, you may go through the wall!" The Trick Master said, opening aother door and he doesn't go through the door. Why? Because of a giant sponge in the way. "But things aren't always what they seem to be! You may find a room that's made entirely out of sponge! You go the lounge, and then, you take the plunge!" The Trick Master cackled some more as he made his exit.

"Is he alright in the head?" May asked.

"He is. He's just eccentric," Alanna laughed.

"Let's just keep going," Sora said. The girls were about to get a move on when they spotted the large Togedemaru in front of them. "Huh? A Togedemaru?"

"Togedemaru!" The Togedemaru schirped.

"Wow, so that's a Togedemaru! I never seen one before!" Alanna cooed.

"It's so cute!" May said.

"So very cute!" Kairi agreed.

"This Togedemaru reminds of the one Sophocles has," Sora said. "But, the difference is this one is much bigger than his."

"And this one is a boy," Kairi said. Alanna looked right at her. "I can tell."

"You don't think it's a wild Togedemaru, do you?" May asked.

"He might belong to someone. There's no way we could find a wild Togedemaru here in Hoenn," Sora said.

"He's right. Maybe we should take him with with us and see who this little guy," Kairi said as the Togedemaru gave her a sour look, "sorry, I mean, big guy." The Togedemaru beamed at the compliment. "Do you wanna come with us?" Togedemaru nodded. Togedemaru joins Sora, Pikachu, and the girls. Max and Wally ended up going in front of more dead-ends.

"One dead-end after another. This is getting old fast," Max groaned.

"I'm with you. It is," Wally agreed. Sora, Pikachu, and the girls joined up with Wally and Max. "I see you managed to get down here just fine."

"If you call running into a sponge room and a dozen dead-ends just fine," Sora said.

"At least we're together now," May said. Wally was about to say something when he noticed Kairi holding Togedemaru in her arms.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wally asked. Max's face lit up when he saw the Pokémon.

"Wow! A Togedemaru! So cool!" Max exclaimed.

"We met him just a little while ago," Sora said.

"That's interesting, but Togedemaru are not found in the Hoenn region. I would say it belongs to someone," Wally said.

"Sora thought the same thing," May said.

"So, I figured we keep him company for a while. Isn't that right, Togedemaru?" Kairi asked.

"Togedemaru," Togedemaru said.

"Now, we just gotta find that exit out of this maze," Sora said.

"That'll be easier said than done. We don't even have a clue on which one's the exit," May pointed out. Max thought of something.

"What of there's another secret door?" Max suggested.

"Secret door?" Kairi asked.

"What are you getting at?" Sora asked.

"So far, we have been hitting on dead-end after another, but what we didn't consider is that there might be a secret door somewhere in this maze," Max guessed.

"Max has probably been reading too many comic books," May teased.

"We should consider his idea," Sora said. I mean he could be right."

"Are you really going along with it, Sora?" Alanna asked.

"It's better than having to stand around and just wait for somebody to come and find it before we do, making us look dumb," Sora said. He placed his hands on the walls of the maze to search for the secret door and he fell through as he found it. He stands back up on his feet. "Found it." The ground made it out and they found themselves on some grass. The Trick Master came right out of hiding.

"Well, well, well! You made your way out of the maze already? You are an amazing bunch! But, you're not out of the words yet! There are more challnges ahead of you!" The laughs like a March Hare and disappeared where he appeared.

"Okay, this guy is starting to creep me out," Sora said.

The group came across some of the challenges along, staring with crossing on logs and climbing up to a box on the ceiling. They kept going through all sorts of challenges and they eventually made their way out. The Trick Master popped out of hiding once more to congragulate them.

"It looks like we have our first batch, but there can only be one winner," The Trick Master said. Sora, May, Wally, and Alanna all raced to the stage, but Togedemaru broke out of Kairi's hold and rolled right to the PokéBlock and ate them all at an alarming rate.

"Togedemaru, stop that at once!" Kairi called out. It was too late because Togedemaru had ate all of the PokéBlocks, leaving nothing behind but crumbs. They all just stared in disbelief as Togedemaru just went back into Kairi's arms.

"That was unexpected," Wally said.

"Well, the good news is we wouldn't have to carry all of that PokéBlock alone," Sora said.

"And what's the bad news?" Max asked.

"The bad news is, we don't have any PokéBlock to share, like we promised," Sora answered.

"You needn't worry, kiddies. Luckily I have prepared for such an emergency," the Trick Master said. He reveals that he had extra PokéBlock with him the whole time. "When you hold a grand prize of PokéBlock, always have extra ready." Sora looked right at Wally, May, and Alanna.

"Wanna try to run for it again? Or should one of us just go for it?" Sora asked.

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Wally suggested. "Winner takes the prize."

"Deal!" Sora, May, and Alanna agreed. "One, two, three, GO!" They all placed their hands in the middle and Sora gets rock, May gets paper, Wally and Alanna get scissors.

"I'm out," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Me too," May said.

"Now, it's time for the tie breaker," Alanna said.

"Agreed," Wally said as they placed their hands in the middle and Wally got scissors and Alanna got rock. "Oh well, can't win them all."

Alanna had claimed the prize, but she shared her winnings with her new friends. They were very grateful for Alanna's generosity. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu wondered around to see who did Togedemaru belonged to, but it turns out that he didn't belong to anyone of them.

"I couldn't have won it without your help. It wouldn't be right to keep it to myself after what you've done for me," Alanna said.

"Anytime Alanna," Kairi said. "That's what we all had planned right from the start."

"Maybe, I can just improve on working well with Whismur just by training him," Alanna said. Sora smiled.

"And that is how it should go," Sora said. "We all wish you luck on your way." Alanna smiled back.

"Thanks. And good luck with your Gym battle, Sora," Alanna said before she took her leave. After she left, Kairi wondered what to do with Togedemaru.

"So, Togedemaru. You don't have a trainer, do you?" Kairi asked. Togedemaru shook his head.

"I think you should catch him," Sora said. His girlfriend turned to him.

"Are you sure, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I am. Togedemaru seems to like you; so he wants to be your friend," Sora said. He turned to Pikachu. "Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Kairi knew her boyfriend was right and she had to admit, Togedemaru is pretty cute. She sets the roly-poly Pokémon down and she got out a Pokéball.

"Are you ready, Togedemaru?" Kairi asked. Togedemaru nodded as Kairi tosses up her Pokéball and Togedemaru jumps up. He flows inside of it and stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora hands Kairi his Pokédex as it starts buzzing asking her if she wants to keep Togedemaru with her. She chose to keep Togedemaru with her in exchange for Ralts. "Welcome to the team, Togedemaru." She hands it back to Sora.

With the adding of a new Pokémon to the team, Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu said their goodbyes to Wally and the siblings and headed for the Pokémon Contest to rest and train for his Gym battle. Mudbray, Torchic, and Makuhita worked hard for the upcoming battle. Mudbray managed to learn Mub Bomb.

"Good work you guys. The training we're going through today will soon pay off tomorrow," Sora said. Mudbray, Torchic, and Makuhita all beamed as they felt more invigorated than ever. The day have come as Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu have made it to the Mauville City Gym. "This is it. This is the place."

"I know you're going to do great, Sora," Kairi said. "So get in there and do great!" Sora smiled as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kairi. Let's do this thing," Sora said. They entered the Gym and they saw how electrified it is. It almost looked like a power plant; very suitable for an Electric Type Pokémon like an Electabuzz and a Magnemite.

Watching through the security cameras, a short, chubby old man with white hair that stands up and has a white beard with a smile, for Wattson laughs a lot. He wears a yellow jumpsuit, with pockets on his hips. He wore a green jacket, with thunder print on it. He also wore brown and yellow sandals. He grinned happily as the kids both came in.

"Yes! It looks like I got myself a pair of challengers on my doorstep. How about I give them a fun ride," the old man said as he pushed a button and the floor beneath the couple started to move.

"WHOA!" Sora and Kairi yelled.

"What is going on here?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You think we're on a conveyor belt?" Kairi asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

They fell onto a platform and strolled through a room filled with water. As they got to the other side, they met all sorts of robotic Pokémon firing electricity at them. Pikachu reflected it and Kairi had sent out Togedemaru to absorb the electricity since having Lightning Rod.

"Good thinking, Kairi," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said.

They made it to a room that has a robotic Raikou.

"A Raikou?!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's not a real Raikou! It's a robot!" Kairi said. Sora got a closer look before the Raikou robot fired an electric blast, but Togedemaru absorbed it into himself. Sora decided to use that to his advantage.

"Go in, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swung his tail at the robot Pokémon, giving off an explosion, reducing the robot as a pile of scrap metal. "The real one wouldn't have gone down like this."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Just then, the old man came out laughing.

"Wasn't that fun, kids? The way you handled my robot Raikou was amazing!" Sora and Kairi both looked right at him.

"Um, who might you be?" Sora asked.

"Right, my name is Wattson, the Gym Leader of the Mauville City Gym," Wattson introduced himself. "And would your names be?"

"I'm Sora," he introduced. Wattson got wide-eyed when he heard his name.

"Sora? As in Sora Ketchum?" Wattson asked.

"I know, I know, the Pokémon League Champion," Sora said. Wattson just laughed again.

"No, no, no, no, not that. I just mean I heard your name from someone who says he knows you," Wattson corrected him. He turned to Kairi. "And you're Kairi, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how exactly do you know who we are?" Kairi asked.

"Well, since you asked, I have been exchanging emails from a friend of yours. I believe his name is Sophocles," Wattson explained. Sora and Kairi's eyes went wide.

"Sophocles?!" Sora asked.

"He mentioned he was working with someone who lived here. Could that be you?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. He sent me some emails, asking me for some advice on working as a Gym Leader. So, I answered him and pointed him into the right direction. He also told me that I would meet you when you get here. He told me that you was going to challenge me into a battle, is that right?" Wattson asked.

"Yeah, you've got it," Sora said.

"Then, I accept your challenge," Wattson said. They all got to the battlefield for the battle to officially begin. The referee steps up.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Wattson and the challenger Sora will now begin! Both trainers will be using three Pokémon each! Only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokémon! The battle will be over when all three of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue to battle! Let the battle begin!" The referee announced. Wattson took out a Pokéball.

"The first Pokémon that I'm going with will be my Magnemite!" Wattson called out as he threw it. His Magnemite enters the battle. Sora grinned as he knew he had a Steel Type or two. He took out his Pokéball.

"A Steel Type! I knew it! I have just the thing for that! Go! Torchic!" Sora called out as his Torchic scratches the battlefield with his talons upon entry.

"Oh, it's a Fire Type, is it? I like the way you think, Sora! Magnemite! Use Thunder Shock!" Wattson ordered. Magnemite fired the electric attack at the chick Pokémon.

"Torchic! Dodge and use Ember!" Sora ordered. Torchic avoids Magnemite's Thunder Shock and fires Ember at the magnet Pokémon.

"Magnemite! Dodge and use Sonic Boom!" Wattson ordered. The attack pelts Torchic and skids backwards.

"Torchic! Ember!" Sora ordered. Torchic fires another Ember attack and it struck the magnet Pokémon. Torchic then started to run towards Magnemite and surrounded by flames. Sora knew Torchic had learned to use Flame Charge. The attack struck Magnemite and went down taking such heavy damage.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Torchic wins!" The referee announced. Wattson laughed as he calls back his Magnemite.

"Not bad, Sora. Gotta say I am very impressed," Wattson said. He took out another Pokéball. "It's your turn to have fun, Voltorb!" Wattson threw it and his Voltorb comes out to battle. Sora calls back Torchic and takes out Mudbray's Pokéball.

"Time for your first Gym battle, Mudbray!" Sora called out. Mudbray comes out to battle the ball Pokémon. Wattson laughed again.

"I figured you had a Ground Type Pokémon handy. It just makes it even more exciting!" Wattson said, laughing some more.

"Let's how much fun you can have after this! Mudbray! Mud Bomb!" Sora ordered. Mudbray fired Mud Bomb right at the ball Pokémon. Kairi saw how calm Wattson was when Mudbray fired the attack.

"Voltorb! Use Magnet Rise!" Watton ordered. Voltorb emits yellow sparks of electricity from its body, raising it off the ground. It can also make pieces of the battlefield float in the air. Mud Bomb missed completely. Sora became extremely shocked when he saw that.

"No way! Mud Bomb missed?!" Sora exclaimed.

"That must be how Wattson deals with Ground Types. Instead of having them learn attacks that'll hurt 'em, he's got them to use Magnet Rise to make Ground Type attacks comlpetely useless. What a strategy," Kairi said in her thoughts. "I hope Sora will fina way around it and soon."

"Can't use High Horsepower because the results will just be the same. Maybe, I can try this! Double Kick!" Mudbray moved in to deliever a Double Kick onto Voltorb.

"You'll find no easy win here, sonny-boy! Voltorb! Rollout!" Wattson ordered. Voltorb rolls around the battlefield while levitating. Voltorb bounces around and smacks Mudbray like a game of dodgeball. Sora quickly calls Mudbray back inside the Pokéball.

"That was close. Better try something new here," Sora said, taking out Makuhita's Pokéball and he threw it. "Your turn, Makuhita!" Makuhita comes out to battle.

"Oh, so a Fighting Type Pokémon, huh? I like the way you think even more! But Voltorb isn't easy to beat as you and Makuhita is going to find out. Voltorb! Use Spark!" Wattson ordered. Voltorb comes at the guts Pokémon while emitting sparks.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Makuhita dodges Voltorb's Spark. "Move in with Arm Thrust!" Makuhita comes at Voltorb with his hands thrusting forward. Makuhita manages top land a hit onto the ball Pokémon.

"Rollout, Voltorb!" Wattson ordered. Voltorb rolled towards Makuhita again.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Makuhita avoids Voltorb's attacks, but Voltorb got faster each time. Voltorb managed to land a hit onto the guts Pokémon. "Use Bulk Up!" Makuhita's muscles began to build up raising both his attack and defense power. "Makuhita! Use Arm Thrust!" Makuhita pushes his hands forward and Voltorb gets pelted. Voltorb rolled towards Makuhita again, but he catches the ball Pokémon in his arms.

"What?!" Wattson exclaimed.

"Use Vital Throw!" Sora ordered. Makuhita gave Voltorb a throw across the battlefield and it went flying, losing total control. Voltorb goes bouncing everywhere until it went up against the wall, knocked out from the throw.

"Voltorb is unable to battle! Makuhita wins!" The referee announced. Wattson laughed again.

"That was very good, Sora," Wattson complimented, calling back Voltorb. He laughed some more. "You're even better than Sophocles said you were. But let's see how you handle my last Pokémon." He throws his Pokéball. "Go! Magneton!" Wattson's Magneton floats into the air upon entry. "Magneton is the strongest Pokémon that I've got. Many of my past challengers had a hard time with my Magneton."

"We're going to see about that, Wattson. I'm ready for anything you can throw at me," Sora said. Wattson laughed some more.

"I like your spirit, Sora. Magneton! Use Magnet Bomb!" Wattson ordered. Magneton became surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Makuhita.

"Hurry up, Makuhita! Bulk Up!" Sora called out. Makuhita bulked his body to take the hit, but Magnet Bomb was too strong to resist and it resulted in Makuhita being knocked out.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! Magneton wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back Makuhita. He takes out Torchic's Pokéball.

"Back to action, Torchic!" Sora called out. He threw the Pokéball and Torchic returns to the battlefield.

"Sora could have sent Mudbray back out, but then again, Torchic is a good choice too. What is he planning?" Kairi asked in her thoughts.

"So, your Torchic has come back out to play, huh? Your Torchic isn't going to find it easy like Magnemite," Wattson warned.

"I know, but you'll be surprised," Sora said.

"Then surprise me!" Wattson dared him. "Magneton! Charge Beam!" Magneton fires a beam of lightning right at Torchic.

"Torchic! Use Flame Charge!" Sora ordered. Torchic uses Flame Charge to avoid Magneton's Charge Beam. It misses Torchic and he lands a hit, causing some heavy damage. "Now use Ember!" Torchic fires Ember right at the magnet Pokémon.

"Magneton, dodge and use Shock Wave!" Wattson ordered. Magneton fired the electric attack and landed a hit onto Torchic. "Now use another Charge Beam!" Magneton fired another beam of electricity at Torchic and he is knocked out.

"Torchic is unable to battle! Magneton wins!" The referee announced. Sora calls back his Torchic.

"Good work Torchic. You should rest for a while," Sora said. He took out his Mudbray's Pokéball. "Charge Beam and Shock Wave won't have any affect on him since Mudbray is a Ground Type. It's my last chance to win this battle, so I'll have to make it count." He throws the Pokéball. "Back to action, Mudbray!" Mudbray rentered the battlefield.

"Both of us have one each and only one of us is going to win it! Let's make it count!" Wattson said.

"You've said a mouthful! Mudbray! Mub Bomb!" Sora ordered. Mudbray fired Mud Bomb right at Magneton.

"Dodge and use Magnet Bomb!" Wattson ordered. Magneton dodges and then fires Magnet Bomb right at the donkey Pokémon.

"Mudbray! Dodge and use Double Kick!" Sora ordered. Mudbray moved in to deliever a Double Kick attack on the magnet Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Tri-Attack!" Wattson ordered. Magneton avoids Mudbray's attack and forms orbs of red, blue, and yellow and fires beams of red, blue, and yellow energy. Mudbray got hit by the attack. Mudbray's defense with his Stamina ability.

"Mudbray! High Horsepower!" Sora ordered. Mudbray's body ends up being surrounded by an orange aura and charges right towards Magneton. Mudbray came pretty fast and lands a hit onto Magneton. "Now use Mega Kick!" Mudbray gives Magneton a powerful kick. "Now use Mud Bomb!" Mubray fired Mud Bomb right at the magnet Pokémon, and it weakly levitates.

"Keep going, Magneton!" Wattson called out.

"High Horsepower!" Sora ordered. Mudbray's body surrounds himself and charges towards Magneton and lands a strong hit. Magneton fell to the ground, beaten.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Mudbray wins! Sora Ketchum from Pallet Town wins the battle!" The referee announced. Wattson laughed as he calls back his Magneton.

"That was a fun battle! I never had this much fun since I was a boy! The battle you gave me is the most fun I had!" Wattson said. He took out a badge shaped like a coiled wire. "To prove that you won, I am filled with happiness to present you the Dynamo Badge!" Sora accepts his Gym Badge.

"Thanks Wattson. I gotta admit, I had fun battling you too," Sora said.

They all stepped outside of the Gym as they got ready to depart for the Pokémon Center.

"Well, the next Gym you hould head for is in Lavaridge Town. Also, there's a Pokémon Contest is being held in Fallarbor Town," Wattson said. Sora turned to his girlfriend.

"It looks like we'll be heading to Fallarbor Town on the way to Lavaridge Town," Sora said.

"You are so considerate, Sora," Kairi said.

"I'm in no hurry to earn my fourth Gym Badge, so I figured you could win your third ribbon," Sora said.

"Good for you, Sora. Thinking of your significant other before you think of yourself. I hope we get to see each other someday and we can have a rematch sometime," Wattson offered. Sora smiled.

"I can hold you to that, Wattson," Sora said.

The couple took their leave of the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center to rest Mudbray, Torchic, and Makuhita from the battle. As soon as they get some rest, the journey continues and their next destination will be Fallarbor Town for Kairi to earn her third Contest Ribbon before they head for Lavaridge Town for Sora to earn his fourth Gym Badge.


	227. Pre-Hysteria!

**Episode 227:** **Pre-Hysteria!**

About a day had Sora had earned his third Gym Badge and they continued on their journey.

As they continued onwards, they were approached by a boy wearing a pair of shorts.

"Hey there. You're Sora Ketchum, aren't you?" The boy asked.

"I am," Sora said.

"Great! I am challenging you into a Pokémon battle! We'll make it two on two!" The boy said, taking a Pokéball.

"I could use some excercise," Sora said.

"Great! I choose you, Numel!" The boy threw the Pokéball and it let out a Pokémon that looks like a fat yellow camel with a green marking and hole on the top of its hump. The Pokémon also has regular camel ears, brown circles surrounding its perpetually droopy eyes, short legs, and a stout, beige potbelly. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Numel, the Numb Pokémon**

 **Type: Fire/Ground**

 **Numel is extremely dull witted—it doesn't notice being hit. However, it can't stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon's body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma.**

"A Fire Type and a Ground Type, huh? I guess it'll take a Ground Type against a Ground Type," Sora said, taking out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Mudbray!" Mudbray comes out to battle.

"Ah, you're a using a Ground Type against a Ground Type. Also taking advantage of Numel's weakness since being a Fire Type. But it won't be enough! Numel! Tackle!" The boy ordered Numel charges towards the donkey Pokémon with a full force of its battle.

"Mudbray! Mega Kick!" Sora ordered. Mudbray gave Numel gave a powerful kick.

"Numel! Mud Bomb!" The boy ordered.

"Mudbray! Mud Bomb too!" Sora ordered.

Both Pokémon fired Mud Bomb and they collided with each other. The mud splashed and splattered as they stared at each other. The same can be said about Sora and his opponent.

"That was good! Now, let's see how you handle this! Magnitude!" The boy ordered. Numel slams its front hooves onto the ground, making the ground shake. It was at a scale of 5, but it was enough to make Mudbray shake.

"Keeo your cool, Mudbray! Use High Horsepower!" Sora ordered. Mudbray's body becam surrounded by an orange aura and charges towards Numel. The camel-like Pokémon took the hit since it was weak against Ground Type attacks. Numel had been taken out. The boy was at a disbelief. He calls back his Numel and takes out another Pokéball.

"That was good! But let's how you'll handle this one! Let's go, Marshtomp!" The boy shouted as he threw his Pokéball. It opens and out came a Pokémon hat seems very similar to Mudkip with the same spikes on the cheeks, but it was blue-green and has dark blue fins on its body: one sharply pointed one atop its head, and two rounded ones on its backside. It also has an orange belly. Its chin and neck are light blue. It has long, powerful arms with fin-like fingers, and short powerfully-built legs. Its small ovular eyes are orange, and it has small nostrils.

"Whoa! Is that what it looks like?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Mudkip**

 **Type: Water/Ground**

 **Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs.**

"I thought it was simliar to Mudkip," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Pikachu is a no go since Marshtomp is a Ground Type, so I'll have to go with just the one." Sora calls back Mudbray and takes out another Pokéball. "Go! Treecko!" Sora throws his Pokéball and Treecko enters the battle, putting the branch in his mouth.

"You're a smart guy, Sora. But let's see how that smartness gets you. Marshtomp! Mud Shot!" The boy ordered. Marshtomp fires a ball of mud right at the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Treecko! Dodge and use Bullet Seed!: Sora ordered. Treecko fired Bullet Seed and it pelts Marshtomp on the spot. "Now use Quick Attack!" Treecko dashes towards the mud fish Pokémon and lands a hit.

"Marshtomp! Use Blizzard!" The boy ordered. Marshtomp fires a Blizzard attack from its mouth.

"Dodge it, Treecko!" Sora called out. Treecko avoids Marshtomp's attack. "That was close for comfort."

"Marshtomp! Iron Tail!" The boy ordered. Marshtomp comes at Treecko with its tail giving off a metal glow to strike at Treecko. "Use another Blizzard!" Marshtomp fires Blizzard again.

"Treecko! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Treecko ran across the ground and avoided Blizzard again.

"Don't let Treecko get away!" The boy called out. Marshtomp kept firing Blizzard again and again. Treecko kept on running and running and Marshtomp kept firing Blizzard again and again. "Nuts to this! Marshtomp! Use Iron Tail!" Marshtomp ceased fire and jumps to use Iron Tail and struck Treecko on the mark. Treecko was struck by Marshtomp's attack. It did hurt Treecko, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. "Use another Iron Tail!"

"Treecko! Use Pound!" Sora ordered. Treecko swung his tail and landed a Pound onto Marshtomp. The mud fish Pokémon fell to the ground, beaten. The boy was shocked to see his Marshtomp beaten.

"Taken down by a puny Treecko?! No way!" The boy exclaimed.

"Good work, Treecko!" Sora praised the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Treecko," Treecko said.

Both trainers shook hands to a good battle and took off in their separate ways. As they settled down for some rest, Sora was busy polishing his Pokéballs and he exchanged Mudbray, Torchic, and Mudkip for Taillow, Corphish, and Zigzagoon when he was finished. Kairi was giving Feebas a nice bath.

"There, does that feel good, Feebas?" Kairi asked.

"Feebas, Feebas!" Feebas said. Kairi giggled.

"I thought as much," Kairi said. She looked right at her Feebas and then she remembered the Milotic Lucy has. She figured she might have a Milotic of her own, but she thought there might be some way to get Feebas to evolve. The question that was on her mind was how. She thought of Sora's Pokédex. "Hey Sora." He turned to his girlfriend to what was on her mind.

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your Pokédex for a moment," Kairi said.

"Sure. Why?" Sora asked.

"I just wanna look something up," Kairi said. Sora hands his girlfriend his Pokédex. She looked up Feebas and she saw the information on. "It turns out you can evolve either by maxing out your beauty when I feed you certain PokéBlocks or when you're holding something called a Prism Scale." Kairi stroked her chin. "The problem is what kind of PokéBlock to give you and I don't know where to find a Prism Scale." Feebas looked right at her trainer.

Unknown to the couple, two sets of eyes were watching them. Later, the couple started to make their through the desert. They were starting to sweat up a storm.

"Man, it's hotter than hot sauce out here," Sora said, wiping off some sweat.

"You're telling me, Sora. If only there was some water out here, then we could have a swim or to drink," Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Man, I'm getting thirstier just thinking about it," Sora said. He licked his lips, trying to keep them moist. As they kept going, a strong wind picking up. Pikachu's ears start to perk up.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Sora and Kairi caught wind of Pikachu's concern.

"Don't tell me, there's something coming up, right?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

Kairi turned around and she saw a sandstorm starting to kick up.

"Sora, we have a major problem!" Kairi yelled.

"What kind of problem are we having?" Sora asked as he turned around. He saw the sandstorm and his pupils shrunk. "Nevermind, I see it." The sandstorm was approaching fast. "RUN!" Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu began to run for their lives as the sandstorm was gaining fast. They ran as fast as their feet could possibly carry them and then suddenly, the ground beneath them collapses and they both fell through. They all screamed as they went falling. They made a splash into an underground lake. They swam up to catch their breath. "I'm glad one of us got a wish granted today, but I could do without the part where we were falling."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Me too. But where are we?" Kairi asked. They looked around.

"No idea, but wherever we are, we're going to have a hard time getting back up," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Then, we should find another way to get out, because I don't want to be here longer than I want to be," Kairi said.

"You read my mind, Kairi. I just hope we don't end up getting lost in this cave," Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu started to find a way out of the cave, but are oblivious to what's tracking them; the same pairs of eyes from before. The shadowy figures turn out to be an Anorith and a Lileep.

They made their stop to rest their feet for a moment.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You've said it, Pikachu," Sora said.

"How long have we been wondering down here?" Kairi asked. Sora took out his Pokédex to check the time.

"We've been down here for about an hour. But, it feels like it's been longer than that," Sora sighed.

"It does feel longer than that," Kairi said. "Maybe we could have better luck if we send our Pokémon out to look for a way out."

"Good idea, Kairi. Taillow and Beautifly are the only ones who can fly," Sora said, taking out Taillow's Pokéball as Kairi took out Beautifly's Pokéball. "Go! Taillow!"

"Come on out, Beautifly!" Kairi called out. The couple threw their Pokéballs and their Pokémon came flying out.

"Taillow, we'll need you to fly and see if you can find a way out," Sora said.

"You too, Beautifly. Go with Taillow and help him out," Kairi said. Both flying Pokémon flew off to search for the exit. "I hope that they find it soon."

"Me too. We could be in here for years and everything," Sora said. "But, at least we'll have each other." Kairi's face flushed red.

"Sora," Kairi could only say. She wondered how he could be so romantic at a time like this. Sora held her close.

"Just stay close to me and you'll have nothing to worry about," Sora assured his girlfriend.

"I won't leave your side for a second," Kairi said. Sets of eyes comes from up above and down below. Some of those eyes came from Anorith and their evolved forms Armaldo while they were Lileep and their evolved forms Cradily. "I always feel safe around you, despite some of the times we weren't."

"It's always worth it, Kairi," Sora said. "After everything that's happened to us since day one." Just then, Pikachu's perked up.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Acid came up from above and it almost stuck the couple. They looked down to see Lileep and Cradily beneath them.

"Are those what they look like?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Lileep and Cradily!" Kairi said.

Just then, water came firing down. Pikachu alerted them and they managed to dodge it when they saw the Anorith and Armaldo.

"Anorith and Armaldo too?!" Sora asked.

"Didn't you get into a similar situation with Team Rocket when we were digging for Pokémon fossils that one time?" Kairi asked.

"I did. I have a feeling that they're not happy about us being here!" Sora said. The Anorith fired their Rock Throw as the Armaldo had unleashed Ancient Power. They avoided the rocks coming down. "It looks like we'll have to battle our way out." Sora took out a Pokéball. Kairi did the same thing.

"Right," Kairi agreed.

"Go! Corphish!" Sora called out as he threw his Pokéball. Corphish had been unleashed for battle.

"Go! Togedemaru!" Kairi called out. Togedemaru is let out to battle the prehistoric Pokémon. "Togedemaru! Gyro Ball!"

"Corphish! Crabhammer!" Sora ordered. Corphish attacks the Armaldo with Crabhammer as Togedemaru attacks the Anorith with Gyro Ball, clearing the path. The prehistoric Pokémon began to pursue them. As they ran, they looked back and sees them chasing them. "Corphish! Bubble Beam!" Corphish fires Bubble Beam and it struck many of them. "That should give us some distance for a while."

"But, for how long?" Kairi asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

They made their way into a ditch and hid. The Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, and Cradily passed by them. They both sighed with relief when they were gone.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but at least they're out of our hair for right now," Kairi said.

"Corphish," Corphish said.

"Maru," Togedemaru added.

"Now, let's hurry and get a move on before they come right back," Sora said.

The couple and Pokémon came out of hiding and started to make their way out. Over to Taillow and Beautifly, they looked around for any signs of an exit, but they came out empty.

 _"This place is much bigger than I thought it was."_ \- Taillow subtitle.

 _"You're telling me. I'm sure it was nothing like the stories Pikachu told us during Kairi's meals."_ \- Beautifly subtitle.

 _"Yeah. Something about prehistoric Pokémon, like those ones I've seen around. But, the ones who attacked Sora were more aggressive."_ \- Taillow subtitle.

 _"Maybe we should go and report that we couldn't find one."_ \- Beautifly subtitle. Taillow sighed with agreement.

 _"Yeah, maybe."-_ Taillow subtitle. Just as they were going to go back, they both spotted something. It looked like a scale that looked like it has a magenta center and the edge of the scale is light blue. _"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_ \- Taillow subtitle.

 _"Yes I do. What do you think it is?"_ \- Beautifly subtitle.

 _"I dunno, but we should take it with us. Maybe Sora or Kairi will have some use for it."_ \- Taillow subtitle. Tallow takes it in his beak. They flew to find their trainers.

Speaking of which, they ventured through the cavern, making sure there wasn't any signs of the attacking prehistoric Pokémon left.

"I'm not seeing anything, so I'm going to assume that it's okay," Sora said.

"I hope you're right, because I don't think I want to go through all that again," Kairi said.

Just then, Taillow and Beautifly came flying back to their trainers. The couple saw something in Taillow's beak.

"What's this you found?" Sora asked. He took the scale out from the tiny swallow Pokémon's beak. He looked right at it. He turned to his girlfriend. "Could this be what you were talking about earlier, Kairi?"

"It is! The Prism Scale!" Kairi said, taking the Prism Scale in her hand. "Feebas will definitely evolve into Milotic with this!" Sora shared his girlfriend's joy.

"Good for you, Kairi," Sora said. Feebas hasn't evolved yet and I'm already happy for you." Kairi giggled happily and hugged her boyfriend. Their romance was cut short as they heard something coming. They both turned to see a single Anorith and Lileep. "Not you again!"

"We have no other choice than to battle them!" Kairi suggested.

"You're right. We don't," Sora agreed. He turned to Corphish. "Get ready, Corphish!"

"Corp!" Corphish said.

"You too, Togedemaru!" Kairi said. Both of their Pokémon nodded and went to face their opponents. Corphish is facing Anorith and Togedemaru is facing Lileep. "Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap!" Togedemaru zings across the ground and lands a hit.

"Corphish! Use Crabhammer!" Sora ordered. Corphish swings his pincers at the prehistoric shrimp Pokémon. Anorith got hit hard due to its weakness to Water Type attacks. Anorith attacks with Water Gun.

"Corphish! Dodge with Dig!" Sora ordered. Corphish dug underground tunnels through the soil. Corphish lands a hit onto Anorith, but it wasn't going to call it quits that easily. Anorith dug through the ground the same as Corphish. Lileep attacks Togedemaru with Acid, but the attack had zero effect.

"Togedemaru! Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru spun around like a top and lands a hit onto Lileep. The sea lily Pokémon fired Seed Bomb right at Togedemaru, landing a hit. Togedemaru was a little phased by the attack.

Anorith scratches at Corphish and he blocked with his pincers. Anorith attempts to make another scratch at Corphish, but Sora knew what to do about it.

"Corphish! Vise Crip!" Sora ordered. Corphish grabs Anorith's claws and swings it around. Corphish gives Anorith a toss like a ragdoll. Anorith was down for the count. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at the old shrimp Pokémon, making it flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few moments until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Anorith or send it to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to send Anorith to Professor Oak's lab.

Over to Kairi, the battle between Togedemaru and Lileep kept going, untl Togedemaru had sent out a Discharge attack, paralyzing Lileep. The sea lily Pokémon could barely move. Kairi took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Lileep and makes it flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few moments until stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora hands his girlfriend his Pokédex as it starts buzzing once more. It asks her if she wants to keep Lileep with her, but she chose to send Lileep to Professor Oak's lab. She handed her boyfriend back his Pokédex.

"That takes care of those two," Kairi said.

"I wish I could say the same for the rest of them," Sora said.

"Pika, Pi" Pikachu said.

"You're right. I don't think Corphish or Togedemaru could go on after taking on all of those Pokémon before," Kairi said. "Even Stufful has her limits."

"I wish we could just go around them so easily, but it'll take at least one or two of 'em to notice us," Sora said. "And that'll start the fun all over again." Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu hung their heads and sighed. "What a bummer."

"And since when has that stopped us, Sora? Even a heard of rampaging Tauros can't stop us," Kairi said. "A flock of Dodrio can't stop us."

"What about a horde of Ursaring?" Sora asked.

"Not even close," Kairi said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Sora laughed as he knew she was right.

"Those prehistoric Pokémon won't be any different," Sora said. "Let them come, because we'll whoop them like we whooped those Team Rocket suits."

"And that's the Sora I know and love," Kairi said. "Let's show them just we did with the two we caught."

With that said, Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the other Pokémon started to make their way through the cave. The Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, and Cradily saw them coming. They then launched their attack.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu had fired Thunderbolt, shocking all of the prehistoric Pokémon. Many of them ended up being paralyzed from the shock. Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon ran pass them, but some of the remaining attacking Pokémon, but they started to chase after them. "It doesn't look like we're going to be losing them."

"If only we have something to hold them back, like a huge rock," Kairi said. She saw some large boulders sitting on a ledge. She got an idea. "That's it!" Sora looked at her.

"What's it?" Sora asked.

"Look up there!" Kairi said, pointing to the boulders. Sora looked up and saw the boulders. He caught on to her plan.

"Good idea!" Sora said. Sora, Kairi, and the Pokémon climbed up to where the boulders were and started to push them as hard as they could. One of the boulders started to move and it fell, causing a chain reaction, making more boulders fall. Before any of them could get close enough, the path between them was blocked. "That should hold them."

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long," Kairi said.

"Then, we should get going before they managed to get through," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

With that done, they finally made it out of the cave several hours later. When they got out, it was already night.

"So good to get out," Sora said. He looked up to the moon. "Just feel that moonlight." Kairi would have corrected him, but she was glad to get out of the cave too. They decided to camp out and rest for the night. As they laid down, Sora had some thoughts going through his mind. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?" Kairi asked.

"You think we should let Professor Oak know about this place? I mean, we did find it completely by accident," Sora said.

"We did. But, I think he might say that it'll be best we kept it a secret because no one will believe it. There's no telling what might happen if it became public knowledge," Kairi said. Sora nodded a bit.

"You're right. Professor Oak would keep it a secret because all those Pokémon would be living their lives the way it was before we found them. I can bet they probably have given up hunting us down by now anyway," Sora said.

"At least we made it out safe. And like I said, I always feel safe with you," Kairi said. Sora smiled and took her by the hand.

"I feel the same way, Kairi," Sora said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi said.

The couple kisses each other with some passion. Pikachu, Treecko, Taillow, Zigzagoon, Corphish, Makuhita, Plusle, Minun, Stufful, Togedemaru, Beautifly, and Feebas looked at their trainers kissing each other and smiled. They all went right to sleep at the same time the couple parted lips.

On the very next morning, it was late in the morning as they all slept soundly. As Sora slept, he was woken up from underneath when he felt something coming up.

"What the?!" Sora exclaimed, waking Kairi. Before she could ask why Sora was being so noisy, she got her answer when he got flipped over by a Pokémon that appears to be an orange bug with a large head and jaws as well as a white underside. The Pokémon also has short stubby legs along with twinkles found in its eyes. Sora looked right at the Pokémon.

"You know it's rude to wake up people by digging under them," Sora said sternly.

"I'm sure he didn't know you were there, Sora," Kairi said.

"I'm sure he didn't," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex. "What does it say about you?" He scans it.

 **Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon**

 **Type: Ground**

 **Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders.**

"What choppers," Sora said. He stroked his chin. A Ground Type, huh?" He looked over to Corphish who obviously had the advantage in Types. "Corphish!" Corphish bolted and looked around. "Okay, Corphish! Time to move right in! Come at Trapinch with Crabhammer!" Corphish comes running towards the ant pit Pokémon with his pincers ready to strike. Corphish smacks Trapinch, but it wasn't enough to keep him down as he came in to land a bite. Trapinch bit Corphish on the claw and he swings him off. "Now use Bubble Beam!" Corphish fires Bubble Beam and it struck Trapinch as his weakness to water took its toll. Trapinch then digs underground, but Sora was going to play that game too. "Corphish! You use Dig too!" Corphish dug underground and rammed right into Trapinch, forcing him out. Trapinch had been taken out. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Trapinch, making him flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few moments until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Trapinch or to send him over to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to send Trapinch to Professor Oak's lab. "Got myself a Trapinch!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Corphish!" Corphish added.

"That was quite a catch, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend. She gave her boyfriend a deserved kiss on the cheek. Sora blushed a whole lot. "Let's have some breakfast and take off before we go."

"Okay," Sora said, making his voice sound almost squeaky. She laughed as she hugged him. Pikachu and the other Pokémon joined in on the hug. We close here to the group hug before we continue on to the next chapter.


	228. Love At First Flight

**Episode 228: Love At First Flight**

A coupe of days had passed since meeting the prehistoric Pokémon, Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, and Cradily, also Sora catching a Trapinch to boot. They also caught an Anorith and a Lileep of their own. They continued to make their way through the desert when they came across a wild Numel. It was slowly eating dimwittedly eating some dry grass.

"Looks like a good Pokémon to catch," Sora said. He takes out a Pokéball to catch the camel-like Pokémon. He takes out Corphish's Pokéball since Fire and Ground Types are weak against Water Type attacks. "You're going right in, Corphish!" Corphish comes right out to battle against the wild Numel. "Corphish! Bubble Beam!" Corphish fires Bubble Beam right at the Numel and it just took the hit, not even phased. Sora was at a loss for words at how Numel was just taking it like it was no problem. "Now use Crabhammer!" Corphish smacks Numel with his pincers and it just takes the hits. Numel then starts to feel the pain from Bubble Beam and bellowed. Sora was at a loss for words when he saw that. "Is its pain finally kicking in?"

"It looks that way, Sora," Kairi said.

Numel comes charging right at Corphish, but the lobster-like Pokémon dodges out of the way and sticks out his leg, making him trip. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Numel, making him flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a moment before stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Numel or send him off to Professor Oak's lab. Sora chose to keep Numel in exchange for Makuhita.

"That's that, I guess," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away and taking the Pokéball, containing his newest Pokémon. "But, at least he'll be in good hands."

"I think there should be a town close by here and we could have our Pokémon rest up for a bit. And we could use it too," Kairi said.

"I think you're right, Kairi. Let's get going, before we both get sunburned," Sora said. The couple made their way out of the desert and made it right into a nearby town. They started to make their way to the Pokémon Center when they came across such a beautiful lake. "Wow, what a beautiful lake!"

"I'll say it is! Just look at it," Sora said. He took out his PokéNav and looked up their current position. "It says we're at Lake May." He puts his PokéNav away. "If May were here, she would say something about being named after it." That made Kairi laugh.

"Oh, Sora. She doesn't have that big an ego," Kairi said. Sora chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, maybe," Sora said. He saw something out in the lake's distance. "Hey, what's that?" Kairi and Pikachu turned to see what he was looking at. What it looked like is a firefly-like Pokémon that has a black and bluish-purple body, with two vertical stripes going down the front. Her arms and legs are black as well, and are connected to the body by purple borders. On her front is what resembles a yellow bow or shawl. She has large, slanted eyes with blue irises. Surrounding her head is a purple appendage with curls at the end that frame its face. It also has small antannea.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Kairi asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Just then, another firefly-like Pokémon came buzzing to the middle of the lake. It has blue chest and abdomen. There are two yellow stripes across its front: one on its chest and one near its legs. A red band separates each limb from its body and a thicker, incomplete one surrounds its shoulders. Two simple wings extend from the band around its shoulder. It has a blue face with yellow eyes, and curly, yellow antennae with black stripes. It has a spherical yellow tail. The two Pokémon then starts to dance with each other. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon.

 **Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky.**

 **Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug**

 **With the arrival of night, Volbeat emits light from its tail. It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. This Pokémon is attracted by the sweet aroma of Illumise.**

"So, Volbeat and Illumise," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Kairi cooed.

"Those two must be having fun dancing together like that," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Hello there!" A new voice called out. They turned to see where the voice came from. It belonged to Nurse Joy. "Have you come to see the May Festival?"

"May Festival?" Sora asked.

"It's a wonderful festival where you be able to see Volbeat and Illumise performing their dances," Nurse Joy explained.

"That sounds awesome," Kairi said.

"Well, it's almost time for them to begin practicing. Just over there," Nurse Joy said, pointing to the two people on the dock. One is a chubby-looking man wearing an oval white shirt with a red bow tie, along with suspenders holding, a pair of green pants and brown shoes. He has brown hair and eyes. Along with him is a woman wearing a salmon shirt and coral pants, along with white shoes. She has lavender eyes and auburn red hair. "Those are Illumise and Volbeat's trainers. He's Romeo and she's Juliet."

"Why do I have a feeling they were named after the characters of the same name?" Sora asked in his thoughts.

"I'm Juliet, and I pledge to make this May Festival a smashing success!" Juliet announced in an English accent. The locals clapped for support.

"Go for it!" One man called out.

"Good luck, yeah!" Another man called out.

"This should be fun to watch, huh, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Couldn't agree more, Kairi," Sora said. He looked over to Nurse Joy and he had to ask. "Say, is there something special about this festival, Nurse Joy?"

"There is a legend that says when two people are in love who happens to watch Illumise and Volbeat dancing together will soon be blessed with super good luck," Nurse Joy answered.

"Blessed with super good luck when two people are in love?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. He wraps his arm around Kairi's shoulder. The couple already know they're already blessed more than enough.

"Is that right?" Sora asked.

"Right, Illumise, time to practice, dear," Juliet said.

"Illumi," Illumise nodded. Juliet twirls her glow stick.

"Let's start with Sweet Scent," Juliet suggested. Illumise unleashes Sweet Scent. SHe turned to Romeo was happens to be very nervous. "Oh, Romeo. Be a luv and let out more Volbeat."

"Oh, alright," Romeo said in an English accent as well. He dropped the Pokéballs. "Oh, bother!"

"Drop them again?" Juliet asked.

"I'll tidy up, then," Romeo said. Sora and Kairi couldn't help but feel bad for him since he doesn't look very dependable.

"What's the matter with him?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. It's like he's just tripping over his own shoe laces, but they're perfectly tied," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Maybe he just needs more encouragement," Sora said. "You'll do fine, Romeo! Just keep your head in the game!"

"Thanks mate!" Romeo called back. "Alrigt, Volbeat! Everyone out!" He hurled the Pokéballs and out comes four more Volbeat. He turned to the Volbeat with the bow tie. "Alright, Beat. It's show time!"

"Volbeat!" Beat responded.

"Right," Romeo said. Beat led the other Volbeat to follow Illumise and she began to fly as the male firefly Pokémon followed her. But unfortunately, they were way too close to Illumise.

"They're too close to Illumise!" Juliet said. Romeo knew it wasn't part of the act. "Please direct the Volbeat like you're supposed to!"

"Right," Romeo said, taking out his glow stick and began to twirl it. "Now, Volbeat, do what I-" he was cut off when he accidentally drops it. "Oh no!" The Volbeat were out of synch completely and Beat accidentally bumps into Illumise and causes them to fall into the lake. Romeo and Juliet gasped when they saw that. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu knew it wasn't going so well.

"Something is telling me that wasn't part of the act," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You're right. We have to help those Volbeat and Illumise," Kairi suggested.

"Right," Sora nodded. Sora quickly accessed his Pokédex and exchanged Treecko and Taillow for Mudkip and Lotad.

"Illumise! Where are you, Illumise? Illumise!" Juliet called out frantically. She accidentally bumps into Romeo and he falls right into the lake.

"Somebody help me! I'm drowning! I can't swim!" Romeo exclaimed.

They took out their Pokéballs as fast as lightning. "Mudkip, Lotad, Corphish! Come on out!" Mudkip, Lotad, and Corphish comes right out.

"Feebas! Go!" Kairi called out. Feebas comes right on out to join the other Water Type Pokémon. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Sora said as the couple dived in the water. They swam up to Romeo as Juliet was underwater, searching for Illumise.

"Help me! I can't swim!" Romeo pleaded. Juliet came back up for some breath. He grabs hold of Juliet. "Thank goodness!"

"Romeo!" Juliet said.

"Don't worry, we're here to help!" Sora said. He turned to Mudkip, Lotad, and Corphish. "Mudkip, you dive underwater and see if you can help Illumise! Corphish and Lotad, you're with me and Kairi!"

"Feebas, help Mudkip search for Illumise," Kairi said.

"Kip!" Mudkip said.

"Bas," Feebas said.

The Pokémon went on with their tasks. Mudkip and Feebas managed to dive underwater and they followed the light below from the bow she wore. Sora, Kairi, Lotad, and Corphish helped out the Volbeat as Sora and Kairi helped out Romeo and Juliet. Mudkip and Feebas came back up with Illumise as the rest helped Romeo, Juliet, and the Volbeat on the dock. Nurse Joy went to see if Illumise is okay. Kairi came up to Juliet with a towel.

"Here, Juliet. Here's a towel," Kairi said.

"Thank you. I could use one," Juliet said, drying herself off. "But what about Illumise?" Kairi could tell she was very concerned. Illumise opened her eyes.

"She's waking up," Nurse Joy said.

"Illumise!" Juliet beamed with relief. Illumise flew up to her trainer. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Juliet, I think Illumise should have a checkup at the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy suggested.

"Yes, of course," Juliet said.

"And Romeo, it'll be a good idea for you to bring those Volbeat there too," Nurse Joy said.

"Eh, alright," Romeo said with a nod. Juliet, Illumise, and Nurse Joy left for the Pokémon Center. He turned to the couple. "Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem, Romeo. Anyway, my name's Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Nice to meet you both. It seems you both have so much passion and I don't," Romeo said, sitting on Corphish's horns. "YEOW!" He jumps up and down in pain. "See what I mean? No energy!" He accidentally jumps in the lake again. They saw that he had more energy than he claims. He starts splashing around again. "Help! I can't swim!" Sora pulled him out and looked right at his Corphish.

"We really need to work on being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Sora said. Corphish didn't know what he meant and blinked twice. They all went on to the Pokémon Center to have the Volbeat rest up along with their Pokémon to have a check up. After waiting, Nurse Joy came out with the Pokéballs.

"Here Romeo, your Volbeat are going to be just fine," Nurse Joy said. He turned to Sora and Kairi as well. "All of your Pokémon are all fighting fit!"

"Thank you, thank you," Romeo said, taking back his Volbeat," Romeo said.

"Don't feel bad about earlier, Romeo. What happened today happens to the best of us," Sora said.

"I know, but the way my luck has been going I'm going to mess up; and royally," Romeo said.

"Not if we help you practice," Sora said.

"That's right," Kairi agreed. We're anxious to see your light dance." Romeo's face lit up.

"Good enough," Romeo said. "There's no sense of being a wet blanket, right?" Romeo is joined by Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu to watch his performance. "Without Illumise, we can't have a prooper rehearsal, but here goes." Romeo threw his Pokéballs into the air. "Volbeat, go!" The Volbeat come out for practice. He begins to twirl his glow stick. "Heads up, lads! Fly in formation!" The Volbeat does so and they do much better than the last time. "Somersault!" And the Volbeat does a somersault.

"Wow, you're better than you think you are. Something is different here," Sora said.

"Very good, Beat!" Romeo praised.

The Volbeat continues their practice. This amazes Sora and Kairi greatly.

"Wow, that's awesome," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"If you can perform like that, then you would have no problem," Kairi said.

"Thanks Kairi. Everthing's always aces when I practice alone. But when I try to practice with Juliet, we both fall flat on our faces," Romeo said.

"Yeah, we kinda saw that, didn't we?" Sora asked.

"Pika?" Piiachu said.

"And whenever Beat gets near Illumise, gets out of sorts," Romeo explained. Kairi was definitely picking up something. She knew what was up. Sora stroked his chin.

"You mean Beat gets nervous he can't perform properly. I know I've been nervous before, but not THAT nervous," Sora said. Kairi walked p to Romeo.

"What about you, Romeo? How is it that you're around Juliet?" Kairi asked.

"I guess most of all, I get this tght feeling in my chest. And my heart starts beting fast. My hands get all sweaty. And before you know it, I get all goofy and clumsy. I start shaking like a leaf and I'm unable to speak. Then, I'm completely hopeless," Romeo said.

"Hopeless, huh?" Sora asked. Kairi then turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you think, Sora? You think he's got it bad?" Kairi asked. Before Sora could ask what she was talking about, she shifts her eyes to Romeo, making a hint. Sora caught on what she meant.

"Oh, yes. I do think he's got it bad," Sora said.

"Got what bad?" Romeo asked.

Sora spoke with a German accent, "Vell, it is my personal opinion that you have is vat we medical type people refer to as Infatious Lovigus." Sora dropped his German accent, "In layman's terms, you're in love." Kairi giggled at Sora's antics.

"You're in, love with Juliet, Romeo. That could be why you're acting so nervous," Kairi said. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. Juliet and I have been mates ever since we were kids, so no," Romeo said.

"Actually, old friends can fall in love afterwards," Kairi said.

"Straight on?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. And I can bet Beat is in love with Illumise," Kairi said. He looked over to Beat and he saw his Volbeat blushing.

"So, we're both in love. This is just great," Romeo said dreadfully.

"It's not so dreadful, Romeo," Sora said. He looked right at him. "You're just worried that Juliet doesn't feel the same way, right?"

"I suppose I am, but I'm just worried about when I finally sum up enough courage to confess my feelings, she might end up laughing in my face," Romeo said.

"Here's the first thing I know about women, Romeo, a woman can appreciate a man who can make her laugh," Sora said. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Second, she won't know how you feel unless you just let it out. Trust me, Kairi and I were in the same boat as you."

"And how did you sum up the courage to confess your feelings?" Romeo asked.

"It's like this. Kairi and I were travelling with some friends of ours at the time, and we both got some pep talk from them. But the only thing is, I almost chickened out, and Kairi pulled me by the hand," Sora explained.

"I told Sora exactly how I felt about him and it all changed between us," Kairi said.

"And we've been a couple ever since," Sora finished. Kairi smiled as she hugged him and he hugged her back. Romeo felt envious of the two of them.

"I have to admit, I am envious of you. I mean, you're so young and full of love, but what about me? I'm so hopeless. Oh, what am I going to do?!" Romeo asked.

"Don't worry, Romeo. What you could use is some practice," Kairi suggested.

"Practice?" Romeo asked.

"What do you mean by practice?" Sora asked.

"We'll show him through example. I mean we'll help him out with his love problem," Kairi said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sora said. "And if I have to wear a dress or anything, then you and I are going to have words."

"Don't worry about that. I already have something else in mind," Kairi said, much to Sora's relfief. That night, Romeo had to practice what to say to Juliet. "Now Sora and I will give you an example of how to confess your feelings."

"Um, sure," Romeo said.

"Okay, Sora. You ready?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"Ready when you are, Kairi," Sora said. Kairi got into position. "And action." He approaches "Juliet" from behind. "Oh, Juliet." Kairi turned to her boyfriend.

"Yes Romeo, what is it?" Kairi acted her role.

"There is something I want to say to you. What I wanted to tell you is that I love you. I loved you since we were little," Sora acted his part. He turned to Romeo. "You see? It's simple as that." Romeo just wasn't sure of what to say and what to do. If only he could sum up the courage to do so on his own.

Meanwhile over to Juliet, she and her Illumise sat at the table at her home. She was feeling down about Romeo.

"I honestly don't know what has come over Romeo as of late. He was so much less clumsy when we were younger," Juliet said.

"Mise," Illumise said.

"Back when we were children, we both made a promise to be married one day. So much for that promise," Juliet sighed.

"Illu," Illumise said.

Outside, a Mimikyu was making its way through the town. The Mimikyu wondered about and manages to scare off some Pokémon, coming too close. A Loudred started to charge at the disguise Pokémon, but Mimikyu batted it away with Wood Hammer. Loudred's cry is heard from inside, making Juliet and Illumise almost jump.

"What in the world is that racket?" Juliet asked. She and Illumise stepped outside and they saw the Loudred run off in terror. "A Loudred? What has gotten it running about?"

"Mise," Illumise said, before she saw the Mimikyu. Illumise started to pursue the ghostly Pokémon.

"Illumise, where are you going?!" Juliet asked. Mimikyu saw the female firefly Pokémon coming and it ran off, making her chase after it. Juliet started to pursue Illumise. She stumbled onto Romeo trying to think of what to say.

"Um, Juliet..." Romoeo paused. "I l-l-l-l," Romeo try to say.

"Love, Romeo. It's only three little words, Romeo. It's just the easiest thing to say," Sora said.

"Oh, I wish it was so simple." Romeo groaned. "We have been at this for hours and I just can't bring myself to say it."

"Oh, Romeo," Juliet said. "Is this why you have been acting this way?" Pikachu turned and he saw Juliet standing there. Pikachu then starts pulling his pants.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Not now, Pikachu. We're kinda busy here," Sora said. Pikachu wasn't going to be ignored and he starts to sparkle his cheeks.

"PI!" Pikachu snarled, making SOra turn since he knew an imminent shock was coming.

"Okay! Okay! You have my undivided attention! Just turn down the juice!" Sora pleaded. Pikachu pointed to Juliet and he saw her standing there."I see why you wanted my attention." Kairi saw her too.

"Juliet?" Kairi asked, making Romeo turn and see her.

"Juliet? What are you doing here?" Romeo asked.

"I was out looking for Illumise and I thought maybe you have seen her?" Juliet asked.

"No, not since earlier today. Why do you ask?" Romeo asked.

"Because Illumise went of in such a hurry and I don't know what has gotten into her! I'm afraid something terrible could happen," Juliet said.

"We better help find Illumise before something does happen," Sora said.

"You're right, Sora. Let's go," Kairi agreed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

They went off to search for the missing Illumise. Romeo has his Volbeat out since he knew they can find her just by smelling her scent. Beat and the other Volbeat followed the trail.

"They appear to have the scent," Romeo said. They followed the Volbeat through the woods. Beat knew they were getting closer just judging how strong the scent was getting. Pikachu's ears perked up since he heard something. He looked and saw some frightned Wurmple and Ledyba in the trees.

"How close are we getting?" Sora asked.

"We should already almost there," Romeo said. The Volbeat caught up with Illumise and she was catching up with Mimikyu. She uses Silver Wind and it stops Mimikyu in its tracks.

"Illumise, my darling!" Juliet cried out. Illumise flew into her trainer's arms. "You gave me quite a fright."

"And she's not the only one," Sora said. They saw what Illumise was chasing, a Mimikyu.

"What in the world is that?!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Mimikyu," Sora said. "And it looks pretty different from the one Acerola has."

"He does have that vibe. But how did he get here?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but if he ould talk like Meowth, I don't think he would be interested in explanations," Sora said.

Mimikyu begins by firing Shadow Ball right at his opponents. Sora and Kairi ducks out of the way. Mimikyu then attacks with Shadow Claw. It swipes at the Volbeat, except for Beat. Mimikyu then comes at Beat to do a Play Rough attack.

"Beat! Signal Beam!" Romeo ordered. Beat fired Signal Beam and it strikes Mimikyu on the spot.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and it shocks the ghostly Pokémon on the spot. Mimikyu then comes after Pikachu. Mimikyu tries to attack Pikachu with Wood Hammer, but he blocks it with Iron Tail, making it look like clashing swords. Mimikyu tries another Shadow Claw, but Pikachu dodges it quickly. "Hang in there, Pikachu!"

"Beat! use Bug Buzz!" Romeo ordered. Beat flapped his wings rapidly and it struck Mimikyu on the spot. "Now fire Signal Beam!" Beat fires another Signal Beam and it hits Mimikyu again.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Sora ordered. Pikachu gave Mimikyu anohter shock. Having enough, he stumbles to the ground. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Mimikyu, making him flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a moment before stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Mimikyu with him. He chose to send Mimikyu to Professor Oak's lab. "Better to deal with a Pokémon like that, than Team Rocket." Romeo turned to Juliet.

"Juliet," Romeo spoke. "You see, the thing is what I wanted to tell you is that I love you."

"Took you long enough," Juliet said. Romeo didn't understand what it was supposed to mean, but she smiled. "Better late than never I suppose. And it looks like we'll be getting married after all. Just like we promised when we were children." Romeo smled as he remembered making that promise.

"Sure," Romeo said.

Sora and Kairi were happy for the both of them.

"Good for them," Sora said.

"I'll say," Kairi agreed.

"Pika," Pikachu looked at the couple and pictured the both of them getting married one day. Sora and Kairi had hoped they would end up being married someday, but wait until they were old enough. That night, the light dance was a smashing success. Romeo was more confident than before as Beat, Ullumise, and the other firefly Pokémon performed perfectly. The lights from the firefly Pokémon takes the forms of Pikachu and then Sora's crown necklace.

Morning had come as Romeo and Juliet have come to see the younger couple off.

"Thank you for everything. We just don't know what to say," Romeo said.

"Just be sure to support each other no matter what," Kairi said.

"We most certainly will," Juliet said. "We both wish you luck in your contest, Kairi. And for your Gym battle, Sora."

"Thanks. And good luck for the future," Sora said.

With that said, they said their goodbyes to the bride and groom to be and continued on towards Fallarbor Town for Kairi's next Pokémon Contest. And they have even more luck when witnessing the May Festival's light show.


	229. Bagon the Question

**E** **pisode 229: Bagon** **the Question**

A few days have passed since Sora and Kairi had witnessed the May Festival. They continued on as they witnessed something standing up in a tree. They both saw it was a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling a pachycephalosaurus. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digit-less arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

"What is that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Better check it out," Sora said, taking out his Pokédex.

 **Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel.**

"So, it's a Bagon," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "And that explains on why it's up in a tree." Bagon then jumps off the tree and flapped its arms as hard as it could, but he only ended up falling while still flapping its arms. Bagon fell head first into the ground, making a hole in front of him. Bagon began to jump up and down out of frustration.

"Hey, dont get bent out of shape just because you can't fly!" Sora said. Bagon ignored him and began to headbutt the tree, making some fruit fall off. One ripe one fell on Sora's head, making a mess. "Yuck! And I just washed my hair. Kairi and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh. Bagon then headbutted into a rock, reducing it into pebbles. Kairi and Pikachu stopped laughing as Bagon was angry over the fact it just couldn't fly.

"I don't think he's listening to you, Sora," Kairi said. He knew his girlfriend was right as he watched the rock head Pokémon continue to throw his temper tantrum. Bagon even kicked another rock, but he yelped and jumped up and down in frustration. Bagon kept going until he got tired and laid down. "He really is out of it."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. He and picked up the Dragon Type Pokémon in his arms. They made a stop as Bagon was still out from the tantrum Bagon was throwing. Sora and Kairi got their meal together as Kairi had prepared the Pokémon food for all of them. Bagon woke up and was too upset to eat. Pikachu, Mudkip, Lotad, Corphish, Numel, Zigzagoon, Plusle, Minun, Stufful, Togedemaru, Beautifly, and Feebas were happily eating and Bagon refused to eat some. Bagon looked right at Beautifly and saw how beautiful her wings were and got jealous. Coming by is a boy who happens to stumble onto them as soon as they finished eating.

"Hey you! The one with the spiky-hair! Are you a Pokémon trainer?" The boy challenged

"What if I am?" Sora asked.

"So, let's have a match! Just you and me!" The boy said.

"Okay, you're on!" Sora said. He looked at his Pokémon and he gestured them all to come. Pikachu, Mudkip, Corphish, Lotad, Numel, and Zigzagoon all come.

"Let's make it an six-on-six battle!" The boy said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go for it Zangoose!" He threw it and his Pokéball lets out a large, bipedal, cat-like Pokémon. It has intense pink eyes, a blunt, cat-like muzzle with a small, triangular nose. It's covered in a thick coat of mostly white fur. It has red-tipped paws and jagged red patches of fur across the left side of its face, and across its chest. It has a round belly, short legs covered in spiky white fur, two sharp black claws on each of its paws, and pink paw pads. It has a long particularly fluffy, white tail. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations.**

"The Pokédex mentioned a Zangoose when I scanned Seviper," Sora remembered when Team Rocket tried to poach all of the Treecko a while back. He looked over to his Zigzagoon and figured it'll be his first real battle. "You're up, Zigzagoon!"

"Goon!" Zigzagoon said as he went to battle Zangoose.

"Zigzagoon! Tackle!" Sora ordered. Zigzagoon ran towards the cat ferret Pokémon with a full force of his body.

"Zigzagoon! Dodge and use Fury Cutter!" The boy ordered. Zangoose avoids Zigzagoon' attack and swipes at the tiny raccoon Pokémon. "That's the way, Zangoose! Another Fury Cutter!" Zangoose moves in to swipe its claw at Zigzagoon.

"Dodge it, Zigzagoon!" Sora called out. Zigzagoon avoids Zangoose's attack. "Now use Headbutt!" Zigzagoon lands a headbutt onto the mongoose-like Pokémon. "Now use Pin Missle!" Zigzagoon fires it right from his fur. Zangoose got pelted by Pin Missle.

"Quick Attack!" The boy ordered. Zangoose dashes towards Zigzagoon.

"Dig!" Sora ordered. Zigzagoon digs through the ground as Zangoose had missed. Zangoose looked around for Zigzagoon to come. Zigzagoon came out and headbutted Zangoose in the gut, knocking it out. "Way to go, Zigzagoon!" The boy called back Zangoose and he took out another Pokéball. "Let's go for it, Loudred!" A Loudred comes out and stomped the ground. Sora took out his Pokédex again and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Loudred, the Big Voice Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Whismur**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Loudred's bellowing can completely decimate a wood-frame house. It uses its voice to punish its foes. This Pokémon's round ears serve as loudspeakers.**

"No wonder it's called Loudred," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. "Okay, Zigzagoon, come on back!" The tiny raccoon Pokémon comes back to Sora. He looked over to Numel. "You're up, Numel!" Numel comes in front of Sora, in a total daze.

"Loudred! Come at Numel with Stomp!" The boy ordered. Loudred comes right towards Numel to stomp on the camel-like Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Numel stood there and took the hit. Numel was too dense to tell if the hit had landed or not. "Okay, use Ember!" Numel fired Ember, giving Loudred a hot foot. "Now use Tackle!" Numel lands a Tackle onto the big voice Pokémon.

"Loudred! use Screech!" The boy ordered. Loudred lets out a loud yell and Numel is unphased by the sound attack. "Now use Bite!" Loudred moves in to land a bite onto Numel.

"Use Magnitude!" Sora ordered. Numel slams his front hooves and the ricther scale was 8 and the big voice Pokémon had been taken down. He was getting frustrated and he calls back his loudred.

"Okay, let's take up a notch," he said, taking out a Pokéball. "Go! Combusken!" He threw it and out came a bipedal bird-like Pokémon that resembles a young chicken or rooster. It is slightly humanoid in body shape. The top part of its body is covered in bright yellow feathers, while its underside is bright orange. It now has long feathery arms with three sharp white claws on its hands, and muscular, powerfully-built legs and feet with very sharp gray clawed talons with three digits and one in the back. It has a plume of three orange feathers atop its head, intense orange eyes, and a short orange beak. It also has a short orange pointed tail. Sora takes out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Torchic**

 **Type: Fire/Fighting**

 **Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokémon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out 10 kicks in one second.**

Sora knew he could leave Numel out to battle Combusken, but he could tell Combusken is aa formible opponent. He looked over to Mudkip and he went in in place of Numel. Numel went back with the others. Bagon was watching the battle closely and he could tell how well those Pokémon were battling in the short time he knew them.

"So, it's a Mudkip against my Combusken, hm? Figured as much. Combusken! Use Thunder Punch!" The boy ordered. Combusken's claws emitted electricity and heads towards Mudkip.

"Dodge it, Mudkip and use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip fires Water Gun right at the young fowl Pokémon.

"Combusken! Dodge and use Double Kick!" The boy ordered. Combusken lands Double Kick onto the mud fish Pokémon, but he wasn't ging to call it quits because of that. "Now use another Thunder Punch!" Combusken comes at Mudkip to land an electrical punch.

"Waterfall!" Sora ordered. Mudkip surrounds himself with water and lands a hit onto Combusken. "Now use Mud Slap!" Mudkip spits some mud into Combusken's face, blinding it.

"Combusken, try to get the mud off of your face!" The boy said. Combusken manages to wipe off some of the mud, but still a little blinded.

"Now use Water Gun!" Sora ordered. Mudkip fires Water Gun and Combusken is knocked out from the attack. Now that made three he lost. He calls back his Combusken. He takes out another Pokéball.

"Go! Machoke!" The boy shouted when he threw it. Machoke comes out and flexes its muscles. Mudkip comes back to Sora and he sends in Lotad to battle Machoke. "Okay Machoke! Use Karate Chop!" Machoke moves in to deliever a Karate Chop onto Lotad.

"Okay, Lotad! Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Sora ordered. Lotad avoids Machoke and fires Razor Leaf onto the superpower Pokémon. "Now use Water Gun!" Lotad fired Water Gun right at Machoke. Normally, Lotad would be slow when performing Water Gun, but he had let out a much powerful one than usual. Machoke was taken out just like that. With that done, Lotad began to evolve. Lotad had transformed into a bipedal Pokémon. He wore a leaf on his head that is shaped like a sombrero. His face, arms, and part of his upper body are all green. He has a green crescent shaped marking on his face that goes to his legs. He has claws and a moustache that is colored light red. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

 **Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Lotad**

 **Type: Water/Grass**

 **Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child.**

"Hey, congrats on evolving, Lombre," Sora said.

"Lombre," Lombre said.

Lombre went back to Sora's side. The boy calls back his Machoke. He took out another Pokéball and he tosses it.

"Go! Vigoroth!" The boy called out and out comes a Vigoroth that is a little smaller than Norman's Vigoroth. Sora looked over to Pikachu.

"You up, Pikachu?" Sora asked his partner.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. Pikachu went to battle the sloth-like Pokémon.

"Vigoroth! Start up with Slash!" The boy ordered. Vigoroth comes at Pikachu to swipe its claws at Pikachu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Sora called out. Pikachu avoids Vigoroth's claws just by jumping above it. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings his tail right at the wild monkey Pokémon, but Vigorth wasn't going to stay down.

"Vigoroth! Mega Punch!" The boy ordered. Vigoroth comes to give Pikachu a powerful punch.

"Dodge it!" Sora called out. Pikachu tried to avoid Vigoroth's punch, but Vigoroth susseeded into landing a punch onto the mouse Pokémon. Vigoroth has triggered Pikachu's Static ablity.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashed right towards Vigoroth and lands a hit. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gives a great shock to the wild monkey Pokémon, earning a knockout. Sora gave a high-five to his partner to the victory. "Good work, Pikachu!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

The boy calls back his fallen Vigoroth and he is more frustrated than ever.

"Okay, one more time!" The boy said, taking out his last Pokéball. "Go! Nosepass!" The Pokéball opens and his Nosepass enters the fray. Sora looked over to his Corphish.

"You're up, Corphish!" Sora said.

"Corphish!" Corphish nodded.

"Nosepass! Use Thunderbolt!" The boy ordered. Nosepass fires Thunderbolt from its nose.

"Corphish! Dodge it by using Dig!" Sora ordered. Corphish dug into the earth and tunneled his way to the compass Pokémon. Corphish comes out right out of the ground. "Now use Bubble Beam!" Corphish fires Bubble Beam, pelting Nosepass in the bubbles. "Now use Crabhammer!"

"Protect!" The boy ordered. Nosepass forms a protective barrier around itself. Corphish smacks the barrier. "Now use Rock Slide!" Nosepass forms rocks and sends rocks right at the crustacean Pokémon. Corphish gets pelted hard by the rocks.

"Corphish! Crabhammer again!" Sora ordered. Corphish comes at Nosepass to smack it with his pincers. Corphish smacked the compass Pokémon.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" The boy ordered. Nosepass fired Thunderbolt right at Corphish.

"Use Dig, Corphish!" Sora ordered. Corphish digs through the ground again and tunnels through.

"Stop Corphish with your Rock Slide!" The boy ordered. Nosepass fires Rock Slide again, hitting the paths Corphish had left behind. Corphish jumps out of the ground.

"Bubble Beam!" Sora ordered. Corphish fires Bubble Beam right at the compass Pokémon.

"Nosepass! Protect!" The boy ordered. Nosepass forms a protective barrier again, but the bubbles ends up weakening the barrier and Nosepass gets knocked out from Corphish's Bubble Beam. The boy was at a tizzy that he had lost, and Sora hasn't lost a single one.

"No way!" The boy yelled. The boy picks up his Nosepass. "Nosepass, speak to me! Gimmie some sign that you're okay!"

"Pass," Nosepass weakly responded.

"I'm leaving! You play too rough!" The boy yelled as he ran off, carrying his injured Nosepass. "Don't worry, Nosepass! I'll get you to a Pokémon Center right away!" Sora and Kairi were dumbfounded by how he was able to carry Nosepass like it was no problem. Bagon was at awe to what he saw. He was watching with Kairi's Pokémon and he was amazed by how hard they battled.

"So now we have gotten that out of the way, we should get a move on," Sora said.

"Okay," Kairi said.

The couple called back their Pokémon and took off, but Bagon ended up following them. A few days came and went, and Bagon was still following them. Pikachu looked back and saw Bagon following them still.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, catching the attention of Sora and Kairi.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Sora asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said. They turned around and saw the same Bagon from before.

"Oh, it's you again. You were following us for days, weren't you?" Sora asked.

"Bagon," Bagon said with a nod.

"You don't think he wants to come with us, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"It looks that way, Kairi. Is that why you've been following us?" Sora asked. Bagon nodded. "Could it that you want to be my Pokémon?" Bagon nodded. Sora smiled as he knew he was able to win over Bagon without even trying. "Okay, but let's see how you'll do in a battle against me first.

"Bagon!" Bagon said. He looked over to Pikachu.

"Go in there, Pikachu!" Sora said. Pikachu obliges and went into battle against Bagon.

"Sora, remember, Pikachu's electric Type attacks won't do much damage to a Dragon Type like Bagon," Kairi reminded him.

"You're right. The same can be said for Water, Grass, and Fire Type attacks. Gotta play this right!" Sora said. Bagon began with a Headbutt. "Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Pikachu avoided Bagon's attack and then dashed right into the rock head Pokémon. "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail at Bagon and lands a hit onto him. Bagon fired a Dragon Breath attack onto Pikachu and he got hit by the attack. "Pikachu! Electro Ball!" Pikachu forms a ball of electricity and hurls it right at Bagon, landing a hit. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt right at Bagon, shocking him. Bagon wasn't gonna go down that easily.

"He's just taking it like it was no problem. Bagon must have been inspired from watching that battle Sora had the other day. How else is Bagon just staying in it?" Kairi asked in her thoughts. Bagon then comes at Pikachu with a Fire Fang attack.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Sora ordered. Pikachu swings his tail at Bagon, making him lose his focus. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu darted into Bagon right in the gut. The rock head Pokémon wasn't gonna go down that easily as Sora had seen. "Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu shocked Bagon again and still stood on his feet. Bagon fired another Dragon Breath and Pikachu dashes to avoid Bagon's attack. Bagon kept firing Dragon Breath, but Pikachu ran as fast as he could run, but he was getting tired from all the running. Bagon stopped Dragon Breath and came right at Pikachu again with another Fire Fang attack. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Full power!" Pikachu unleashed a full power Thunderbolt an gave the rock head Pokémon a good shock. Bagon fell onto the ground, finally having enough. Sora took out a Pokéball and threw it right at Bagon, making him flow inside it. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few moments before stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep Bagon or send him to Professor Oak's lab. He chose to keep Bagon in exchange for Numel. "Now, just gotta get Bagon to the Pokémon Center to get healed up." He went to pick up the Pokéball holding his newest Pokémon. He looked over to Pikachu. "You could use some rest yourself, buddy."

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu said.

They made their way to a nearby Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon rest up after exhausting their energy. They figured they could use a night's worth of sleep to build up their strength. That night, Bagon was sound asleep and he began to dream that he was flying. He flew high above the Hoenn skies, captivating the Pokémon down below. Bagon had finally realized his dream of flying. Some Salamence joined in on the flying, putting up a flight show. Back in reality, Bagon smiled warmly as he flapped his arms in his sleep. On the very next morning, the couple went to pick up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"All of your Pokémon are all fighting fit," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. That means a lot," ora said. The young nurse smiled. They all had their breakfast together as Bagon was wolfing down the Pokémon food Kairi had made for them. It turns out that Bagon does like the food Kairi had made for them. "Looks like Bagon likes what you made."

"Of course," Kairi said proudly. "Bagon just needed a chance to warm up first." Kairi smiled warmly as she watched Bagon enjoy the meal to his heart's delight. "Looks like a happy Munchlax."

After their meal, Kairi decided to have some practice her Pokémon Contest. Kairi thought of using Beautifly again, but she had Plusle and Minun or maybe Feebas to evolved into a Milotic.

"I know you're going to do great, Kairi," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said. She looked at the Pokémon she has. She looked right at Togedemaru and she decided to go with him. "I guess you'll be my best choice, Togedemaru."

"Maru," Togedemaru said.

"We'll have to practice a bit before we get to Fallarbor Town. You ready?" Kairi asked. Togedemaru nodded. "Great! Use Gyro Ball!" Togedemaru spun around like a top. "Now use Discharge!" Togedemaru lets out some electricity as fast as he was spinning. Togedemaru's Discharge has shot up straight into the air. Sora was amazed by how it looked. "Now stop!" Togedemaru did stop spinning and the bolts of electricity has created little sparkles. Kairi turned to her boyfriend. "What did you think?" Sora smiled.

"That was a great performance," Sora said. "One of the best I have seen." Kairi smiled as she went up to Sora and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, Sora. I really do love you," Kairi said very lovingly, giving him a kiss. Sora kisses her right back. Pikachu smiled warmly to the sight of the kiss. They departed lips and she held him in her arms more. "I will have your support as always."

"Of course," Sora said.

"That's good," Kairi said.

Kairi continued with her practice for her Fallarbor Contest. Just as Kairi was practicing, a male trainer with a Zigzagoon and a Linoone was nearby. Both Pokémon were black and white. They both had red eyes to boot. The boy was very interested in Kairi.

"What a cutie," the boy said. He looked over to his two Pokémon. "What do you say, guys? You think she and I have a chance with each other?" The Zigzagoon and Linoone both nodded. "Thought so. Let's go and make ourselves known." They went to Kairi as she took a break. "Hey there, baby." Sora and Kairi both turned to him. "I was just coming by and I have to say, I have never come across a girl as cute as you are. So, how about a date, just the two of us?" Sora was getting steamed.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend," Kairi said. The boy was shocked to hear she was already in a relationship with someone else, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"That's funny. I like a girl with a sense of humor. So, you like pizza, because I know a really good place," the boy said being persistent. Sora stepped in.

"She said she's spoken for, buddy," Sora scowled. The boy clearly didn't like Sora's attitude.

"And who are you?" The boy asked. "Could you be her boyfriend?" The boy laughed.

"Yes I am! Got a problem with that?" Sora asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I don't know why she's wasting her time with a geek like you! Especially with a cute little Pikachu," the boy said in an insulting manner.

"I don't care what you say about me, but leave my Pikachu out of it," Sora said.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" The boy asked.

"Give you a fist to the mouth, that's what! How about you run your mouth and find out?" Sora dared him. Kairi stopped him.

"Don't Sora! He's not worth it," Kairi said.

"How about we just settle it like gentlemen and have a double battle. I'll be using my Zigzagoon and my Linoone and you can use Pikachu and whatever you've got!"

"Okay fine! You're on!" Sora said.

"Before we start, let me introduce myself first! The name's Dusty! And I'm one of the baddest trainers from Galar! Now! Zigzagoon and Linoone! Go!" Dusty said. Sora looked right at his two Pokémon and scanned them both.

 **Zigzagoon Galarian Form, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon**

 **Type: Dark/Normal**

 **Thought to be the oldest form of Zigzagoon, it moves in zigzags and wreaks havoc upon its surroundings. Its restlessness has it constantly running around. If it sees another Pokémon, it will purposely run into them in order to start a fight.**

 **Linoone Galarian Form, the Rushing Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Zigzagoon Galarian Form**

 **Type: Dark/Normal**

 **This very aggressive Pokémon will recklessly challenge opponents stronger than itself. It uses its long tongue to taunt opponents. Once the opposition is enraged, this Pokémon hurls itself at the opponent, tackling them forcefully.**

He puts his Pokédex away and takes out his Pokéball.

"Okay, Pikachu! You're up!" Sora said as Pikachu entered the battlefield. "And so are you, Bagon!" Sora threw the Pokéball and his Bagon came right out to battle.

"Zigzagoon and Linoone! Use Snarl!" Dusty ordered. Both Zigzagoon and Linoone releases multiple purple and black rings of energy from their mouths, hitting both of Pikachu and Bagon. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Zigzagoon and Linoone fires Shadow Ball right towards their opponents.

"Pikachu! Dodge with Quick Attack! Bagon! You dodge and use Headbutt on Linoone!" Sora ordered. Pikachu dashes pass Shadow Ball as Bagon lands a Headbutt onto the Galarian Linoone. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Bagon! Use Dragon Breath!" Pikachu had fired Thunderbolt and Bagon had fired Dragon Breath.

"Zigzagoon! Linoone! Use Dig!" Dusty ordered. Zigzagoon and Linoone dug into the ground and avoids their attacks.

"Bagon! Use Dragon Breath in that hole!" Sora ordered. Bagon got to the hole and let out Dragon Breath right into the hole. Both opposing Pokémon are forced out into the air and paralyzed from the attack. "That's it! Okay Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu lands a Thunderbolt right on both of Zigzagoon and Linoone, earning them a good shock. They both land on the ground beaten. Dusty just couldn't believe what he just saw. "Now that I won, will you quit harassing my girlfriend?"

"I am not a quitter! I'm going to have her as my girl and that's that!" Dusty proclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Sora deadpanned.

"Pika," Pikachu also deadpanned.

"Gon," Bagon also deadpanned.

"Dusty does not kid around! A girl like her is what you don't deserve! I mean, what could she see in a dweeby, scrawny, spiky-haired dork like you? I mean, why go out with a wimp like you when she can go out with a man like me?" Dusty boasted. Kairi had taken all she could take from his obnoxious boasting. She walked up to him, giving him a much deserved slap across the face.

"You think you're a real man? There were plenty of boys who came onto me, but they were all gentlemen compared to you! My boyfriend is ten times the man you are! He would never treat me like a prize just like you just did! I would never go out with someone like you even he had lost! I told you that I was spoken for and you couldn't accept that and move on! I would never go out with you if you were the last Pokémon trainer on Earth!" Kairi said. Dusty was utterly heartbroken as he was just rejected. Dusty didn't say anything and just took off with Zigzagoon and Linoone following him. Sora was just happy to see Dusty just take off like he did.

"That's telling him off, Kairi," Sora said.

"I just couldn't stand him one second more. And I would have stuck with you even if you had lost. Always," Kairi said.

"And I would do the same for you, Kairi," Sora said. The couple kisses each other on the lips to that promise. Bagon tilted his head when he was witnessing it.

Now Sora has a new Bagon under his belt, the goal remains the same as Kairi is practicing for her upcoming contest and Sora is waiting for his upcoming Gym battle. A little more adventures awaits them.


	230. I Feel Skitty!

**Episode 230: I Feel Skitty!**

A whole day had passed and Kairi continues to train hard for her contest using her Togedemaru for the contest.

"Okay, Togedemaru, just like we practiced! Gyro Ball and follow up with Discharge!" Kairi said. Togedemaru nodded and spun around and sparkled sparks. The electrical attacks streams upwards. Sora and Pikachu were watching closely and they were more even more amazed.

"Wow, you and Togedemaru are getting better than ever," Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi said. "Okay Togedemaru! Let's do this again!" The hedgehog-like Pokémon kept up with the practice as Kairi's boyfriend and partner were watching closely. When Togedemaru stopped, he heard a weak cry coming from the grass nearby. Togedemaru went to investigate. Kairi caught wind of her Pokémon's curiosity. "Togedemaru? Where are you going?" Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu followed the roly-poly Pokémon in the grass.

"Maru!" Togedemaru called out. They saw what looks like a pink cat-like Pokémon with a pouch for a tail with three pins attached. It has large, pink ears with three tips on each ear and small eyes.

"Oh, look how cute she is," Kairi cooed. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of them.

 **Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy.**

"So, this is a Skitty. And you are right, Kairi, she is cute," Sora said. Kairi noticed something was wrong with Skitty and she picked her up.

"Oh, she doesn't look so good. Are you okay, Skitty?" Kairi asked. Skitty meows in response. Just then, an old woman comes by and notices the kitten Pokémon not looking so good.

"Excuse me, kids, could there be something wrong with this Skitty?" The old woman asked.

"Yes, we just found her like this? Could you know where the nearest Pokémon Center is?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, sonny but there isn't a Pokémon Center in miles of here, but I know a place not too far from here. It is simply known as the greenhouse, and Eliza does wonder work for aromatherapy," the old woman explained.

"Eliza?" Kairi asked.

"She's the young lady who runs the greenhouse. She has all sorts of fragrances to help out the poor Skitty. Just follow this road and you'll be there in no time," the old woman said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kairi said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Sora said.

"You are awfully welcome, kids," the old woman said. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continued on their way and they come across some Oddish, Bellsprout, Budew and Roselia in the area as well as some Weepinbell hanging at the entrance.

"Stop me if I'm pointing out the obvious, but I think this is the place," Sora said.

"It has to be if it's crawling with Grass Type Pokémon. Also, some flowers and other plants to boot," Kairi said.

Just then, a young woman with blue hair and violet eyes came out. She is wearing a magenta blouse, violet skirt, and black shoes. She noticed the newcomers at the entrance.

"May I help you?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, something is wrong with this Skitty and we don't know what," Kairi said, showing her the Skitty.

"No problem. Won't you please come in through the front entrance?" The young woman asked

"Sure," Sora said.

"And thank you," Kairi said. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu entered the greenhouse front door with Eliza leading them.

"Anyway, my name is Eliza and I'm in charge of the greenhouse," she introduced.

"We were told you would help us out, is that true?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And your names would be?" Eliza asked.

"My name is Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi," Sora introduced.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Hello," Kairi greeted. They looked around and they could see bottles, containing all sorts of fragrances. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Did you make all these?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Many of our fragrences comes from the Sweet Scent used from different Pokémon. Mostly from the Oddish, Bellsprout, and Roselia that live here," Eliza explained.

"Is this what people mean by Pokémon aromatherapy?" Sora asked. "I'm sold."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Also, I have been mixing it with all sorts of herbs and mints," Eliza explained.

"That explains why it smells so nice in here," Kairi said. "My nostrils are in heaven."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I agree with you. We used the finished fragrence to heal Pokémon. And that is the magic of Pokémon aromatherapy," Eliza said. "Now, if you would place SKitty on the table, please?"

"Sure," Kairi said, placing Skitty down on a pillow on the table. She takes a thorough look at the kitten Pokémon. "What could be wrong with Skitty?"

"There's no doubt this Skitty isn't feeling well, but I don't believe that it's sick," Eliza said.

"If Skitty's not sick, then what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Skitty is just going through fatigue. I'll mix up the perfect fragrence to heal up Skitty right away," Eliza said as she got to work. "Now, all we need is this and that and we'll be all set." She got to work on mixing up the sweet scent she chose and used the herbs and mints needed to mix it up. "There, it's all set. Just have Skitty breathe in the fragrence and she'll be as good as new."

"I think it's working, because I can smell it already," Sora said.

"Would it be okay if I stayed with SKitty while she heals?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. In the meantime, I can entertain your boyfriend with a tour of the facilty, if he's interested," Eliza offered. Sora looked over to his girlfriend.

"You sure it's okay, Kairi?" Sora asked. "It won't be much fun without you."

"I'll be fine, Sora. Go and have fun with the tour," Kairi said.

"Okay. We'll be back to check on SKitty," Sora said. The couple gave each other a light kiss and stepped out while Kairi started to spend some time with Skitty. Sora knew for certain she plans to catch Skitty and make the kitten Pokémon her own. As Sora, Pikachu, and Eliza stepped out they saw the same Oddish, Bellsprout, Budew, and Roselia from before. "Just how many Grass Type Pokémon do you have living here?"

"Just as many as possible. Budew can't use Sweet Scent, but they can when they evolve into Roselia, that's when they can use Sweet Scent," Eliza said. "Oddish, Bellsprout, and Weepinbell have been close to them even before I came here."

"I can see that," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Coming along is a sky blue colored Pokémon. It has four long legs. Its body is round shaped. Its eyes are black and under the eyes there are pink spots. There is also a small yellow antenna on its head. Sora saw the Pokémon and he tilted his head.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Sora asked.

"That would be a Surskit. I guess I failed to mention there are also Bug Type Pokémon that live here as well, and they can also use Sweet Scent. But I will ask you that you don't catch any of the Pokémon around here," Elza said.

"Not a problem, it wouldn't be right to do that," Sora promised. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Surksit in front of them.

 **Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon**

 **Type: Bug/Water**

 **From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes.**

"A Pokémon that can walk on water, now that's cool," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away. Out comes another Pokémon that is similar to Roselia, but the roses on its hands appear like a bouquet. It has a a long cape-like leaf on its back. It also also have a single leaf present between its legs. It has a yellow "collar", and on its head are white rose petals which appear as hair. Covering the top part of its face is a leaf, making it appear that it is wearing a mask. "That looks a lot like a Roselia."

"You are right, Sora. That is Roselia's evolved form, Roserade. It's very common to see Roserade in areas with Budew and Roselia," Eliza said, Sora said, taking out his Pokédex once more.

 **Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon**

 **The evolved form of Roselia**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns. Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey.**

"Wow, Kairi will flip when she sees what her Budew ill evolve into after Roselia," Sora said, putting his Pokédex away.

"Roserade mostly patrols the area, making sure there aren't any Pokémon hunters around, making it safe for all the other Grass and Bug Type Pokémon living here," Eliza said.

"Kinda reminds me of a certain Bulbasaur I had before evolving," Sora said as he remembered his Bulbasaur. That Bulbasaur was one of the most determined Pokémon he and Kairi had met. Sora wasn't happy about him tackling into Kairi, but it was only to protect that one Oddish. Sora even remembered how hard Bulbasaur battled and how he, Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Popplio witnessed Sora and Kairi's first real kiss. Sora even remembered how he Charmander, and Squirtle had evolved in that triple battle against Tai, and how Ivysaur evolved into a Venusaur when saving the Ivysaur from Team Rocket. Sora couldn't be prouder of having a Pokémon as loyal as his Venusaur. He could only imagine how he's keeping the peace, keeping them from arguing among themselves.

"Your Venusaur must be a lucky Pokémon to have a trainer like you," Eliza said.

"Kairi would say the same thing," Sora said. He looked back to the building. "Speaking of which, I should go and check up on her." Sora and Pikachu went to see Kairi and Skitty.

Inside, Skitty was sleeping soundly on Kairi's lap as she gently petted the kitten Pokémon. She was in full contempt that Skitty is so peaceful.

"Oh, Skitty you're so cute," Kairi cooed. Skitty woke up and found she was laying on the girl's lap. "Enjoy your nap, Skitty?" Skitty meowed. Skitty took a look at her tail and started to chase around her tail. Sora and Pikachu came in just in time to see the action.

"I'm going to guess Skitty is feeling a lot better," Sora said.

"She is," Kairi said. She giggled at the sight of Skitty chasing around her own tail. "Oh, that is so cute!" Kairi gushed. Skitty saw the curtain flapping in the wind and she went to play with the curtain. Sora remembered how Skitty would chase anything that moved described in the Pokédex and he had an idea. Sora took out a tassel and jingles it in front of her.

"Here, Skitty, Skitty," Sora said. Skitty goes wild over it. "Come and get it, Skitty!" Sora played by pulling the tassel. Skitty chases after it. Skitty then looked at her tail and then starts chasing after it again. Skitty chased her tail around and around until she got dizzy.

"You're just full of energy, aren't you?" Kairi said, laughing. She walked over to Skitty and picked her up.

"I think the reason Skitty was so tired out was all because she used up so much energy from all that non-stop playing she was doing," Eliza guessed.

"That does make sense," Sora said. Skitty looked at Pikachu's tail and started to chase Pikachu around.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. Skitty chased around Pikachu all over the room and Kairi grabs Skitty again.

"Now, now, you leave Pikachu alone, Skitty. How about you have something to eat, you must be hungry," Kairi said as she got some Pokémon food ready for her. Skitty began to eating the food as fast as a whip. Kairi giggled as she was eating it. "You must have been so hungry from all that playing around."

"I guess anyone would be hungry after all that excitement," Sora commented.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Kairi looked over to her boyfriend and he knew she was going to catch Skitty because she's a cute Pokémon to have.

"What do you say, Kairi? You gonna catch Skitty for yourself?" Sora asked.

"I am," Kairi said. She takes out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go! Plusle!" Her Plusle comes out to battle the Skitty. Skitty starts off with a Tackle. "Plusle! Use Quick Attack!" Plusle dashes right into the kitten Pokémon and lands a hit. "Now use Spark!" Plusle dashes right into SKitty again and this time, with an electrical kick. Skitty was down and out. Kairi threw her Pokéball right at Skitty, making her flow inside. The Pokéball wobbles around and around for a few moments until stars swirls around the Pokéball confirming the catch. Sora hands her his Pokédex just when it starts buzzing asking her if she wants to keep Skitty with her. She chose to keep Skitty in exchange for Beautifly. "Now, I have my own Skitty!"

"Way to go, Kairi," Sora prasied his girlfriend.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu took their leave of the greenhouse with some fragrances to use in case of an emergency.

"Thanks a lot for all these fragrences, Eliza and for showing me around," Sora said.

"Not a problem. Just happy to oblige," Eliza said. "Kairi, I wish you luck in your contest."

"Thanks, you too," Kairi said.

They took their leave and continued on their way to Fallarbor Town. Just as they went forward, Kairi practiced for her contest with her Togedemaru, but Skitty has popped out to chase around her own tail once more.

"Not again," Sora groaned. Kairi took out a cattail for such an emergency. He saw the cattail in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just watch, Sora," Kairi said. She waves it in the air. Skitty becomes captivated by the cattail and calms down. "That's a good girl."

"You have a way to calm down Skitty," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. It was a good thing Eliza gave us this before we left," Kairi said. She took out Skitty's Pokéball and calls her back inside it. Just when Kairi was about to get back to practicing, the couple and Pikachu hears something rustling in the bushes. Out of the bushes is a Pokémon that resembles a brown panda with red blots all over its body. It has rabbit-like ears and swirling eyes. It looked like it was just dizzy. It has heart-shaped blot on the right side of its head. Kairi gushed at the sight of the little Pokémon. "Oh, another cutie coming our way."

"So, what does Dexdette say about you?" Sora asked, taking out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **All the Spinda that exist in the world are said to have utterly unique spot patterns. The shaky, tottering steps of this Pokémon give it the appearance of dancing.**

"If you call that dancing," Sora said, handing it to her. "What do you say, Kairi? Gonna catch it?"

"Well, she is rather cute and it'll be a crime to let it wonder by," Kairi said. She looked over to Togedemaru. "Go get her, Togedemaru!" Togedemaru obliged and went to battle the spot panda Pokémon. "Togedemaru! Use Zing Zap!" Togedemaru spins around rapidly and his body becomes covered in yellow electricity. He then slams into Spinda. The wild Spinda stumbles around and then moves in and lands a Dizzy Punch onto the roly-poly Pokémon. "Togedemaru! Gyro Ball!" Togedemaru spins around and slams right into Spinda and lands on her back. Kairi takes out a Pokéball and threw it. Spinda flows inside of the Pokéball. It wobbles around and around for a moment before stars swirls around the Pokéball to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking her if she wants to keep Spinda with her, but she chose to send Spinda over Professor Oak's lab. "Now, I've got myself a Spinda!" She hands the Pokédex back to Sora as he congratulates his girlfriend with a kiss on the lips.

The couple continued on their way to Fallarbor Town when a girl with pigtails approached them. She had her eyes on Kairi.

"Hey there. Aren't you that girl who won the Slateport City Pokémon Contest, aren't you?" The girl asked.

"I am," Kairi answered.

"I was looking forward to this, so I'll be challenging you into a Pokémon battle!" The girl challenged. "Let's make it a three-on-three Pokémon battle!" She took out a Pokéball. "Go! Marill!" Her Pokéball opens and Marill comes out to battle.

"Then, I'm going with Skitty!" Kairi said, taking out a Pokéball and threw her Pokéball and her Skitty comes out her Pokéball, ready to go.

"Marill! Start up with Tackle!" The girl ordered. Marill started to charge right at the kitten Pokémon.

"Skitty! You use Tackle too!" Kairi ordered. Skitty charges towards Marill and lands a hit onto Marill before it could. "Skitty! Use Disarming Voice!" Skitty lets out a purplish sound wave and it pushes Marill back. "Now use Double Slap!" Skitty slaps Marill silly.

"Marill! Use Bubble!" The girl ordered. Marill fired Bubble right at Skitty. The bubbles makes contact with the kitten Pokémon.

"Skitty! Disarming Voice!" Kairi ordered. Skitty lets out another Disarming Voice to cancel out the bubbles. Marill was taken back once more. Skitty then looked at the blue ball at the end of Marill's tail and became excited. Before the girl could order the attack, Skitty starts to chase Marill around like she did with Pikachu earlier. The girl was dumbfounded by how her Marill's opponent is just playing around.

"Hey, can't you get your Skitty to leave my Marill alone?" The girl asked.

"She does that. Skitty even did that with my boyfriend's Pikachu once," Kairi said. She took out the cattail and waves it. "Skitty, here." Skitty stops chasing Skitty and ran over to the cattail and calmed down again. "That's a good girl." She puts the cattail away. "Now let's get back to the battle. Skitty! Use Double Slap!" Skitty does go back to battling and slaps Marill hard. "Now use Tackle!" Skitty lands a Tackle onto the aqua mouse Pokémon.

"Don't take that laying down, Marill! Use Iron Tail!" The girl ordered. Marill swung her tail around like a mace and hurled it right at Skitty, but she just caught it and started to play around with it and swinging Marill around like a ragdoll. Marill had been taken down after a few pounds to the ground. The girl calls back her Marill and takes out another Pokéball. "Okay, your Skitty is pretty tough as it is cute, but will it stand a chance against this one?" She threw her Pokéball. "Go! Barboach!" She threw it and it let out a blue and gray loach-like Pokémon with a whiskery blue face and three fins. All of its fins are uchiwa fan-shaped (the dorsal, pelvic, anal and tail fins), while only the dorsal, pelvic and anal fins have black spots on them. All across it's side there is a zigzag black line. Sora took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of Skitty.

 **Barboach, the Whiskers Pokémon**

 **Type: Water/Ground**

 **Barboach's body is covered with a slimy film. If a foe grabs it, this Pokémon just slips out of the enemy's grip. This Pokémon grows weak if the slimy coating dries up.**

Kairi looked right at her Skitty and saw how she's still energetic, so she decided to keep Skitty in it.

"Barboach! Mud-Slap!" The girl ordered. Barboach fired Mud-Slap right Skitty.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out. Skitty avoids Barboach's Mud-Slap attack. "Use Double Slap!" Skitty slaps Barboach hard two times. "Now use Tackle!" Skitty tackles right into Barboach. "Now use another Double Slap!" Skitty gives Barboach another slap in the face. "Disarming Voice!" Skitty lets out her Disarming Voice and it strikes Barboach hard. It had been taken down. The girl calls back Barboach and takes out another Pokéball. "One more time! Go! Swablu!" She threw her Pokéball and she lets out her Swablu. Swablu flapped its cloudy wings. Kairi decided to give Skitty one more go in battle. "Swablu! Dragon Rush!" Swablu charges towards Skitty with purple dragonish energy.

"Dodge it, Skitty!" Kairi called out. Skitty avoids Swablu's attack and jumped onto Swablu's back and rubbed into the cotton bird Pokémon's cloudy wings. Skitty went crazy at the feeling of its wings and Swablu tried to shake her off.

"Get Skitty off of you! Use Round!" The girl ordered. Swablu sang a song with red, green, and blue music notes coming out from its mouth and striking Skitty. The kitten Pokémon fell off the blue bird Pokémon's back and got back up. "Now use another Dragon Rush!" Swablu started to charge at Skitty once again. Skitty took a look at her tail and starts to chase after it again. Skitty kept chasing after it and makes a crash landing into the ground, missing Skitty completely. The girl was shocked when her Swablu missed.

"Skitty! Tackle!" Kairi ordered. Skitty charges towards Swablu and lands a Tackle right onto Swablu. Swablu fell to the ground beaten. The girl calls back her Swablu and walked up as Kairi had picked up her Skitty.

"Not bad. I can see why you won the Slateport Pokémon Contest. You're pretty skillful," the girl complimented. "And after that battle you gave me, I'm going to wish you luck for the contest in Fallarbor Town."

"Thanks," Kairi said. "I have to say, you're pretty good too." With that said, they went back to their journey and then took a stop as Kairi started to play with her SKitty, going nuts over a tassel. "Come and get it, Skitty. Come and get it." Skitty chases after the tassel, making Kairi laugh. "You are you very cute! Yes you are, yes you are." Skitty kept going after it, but luckily she got out the cattail before Skitty got too carried away with all that extra energy. "Also, that was a good job on your very first battle, Skitty." Sora and Pikachu were watching the scene and smiled warmly at the sight. Sora found it cute that Kairi is playing with her Skitty. Sora took out his Pokédex and exchanged Lombre, Zigzagoon, Corphish, and Bagon for Torchic, Treecko, Taillow, and Seedot. As soon as he was done, he went to join his girlfriend as she was still playing with her Skitty.

"I can see how you and Skitty are getting along," Sora said.

"You know it, Sora. It almost reminds me of when Togetic was a Togepi. Remember when I went to prepare dinner with Mallow and he ended up crying when I left him with you?" Kairi asked. Sora could only laugh.

"Yeah, and then you accused me of making Togepi cry when you came back. He did stop when you took him back in your arms," Sora said. The couple laughed some more.

"It took a few days, but Togepi managed to warm up to you," Kairi said.

"He did. Speaking of Mallow, I wonder how she's doing since reading her letter. Also her dad, brother, and sister-in-law," Sora said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"I'm sure Mallow is fine. She probably already has her gym ready by now," Kairi said.

"Yeah, and there's how the Badge idea is coming," Sora said.

"We could find out when we see her again in Alola," Kairi said.

"Or when she comes to see us," Sora said. The couple smiled as they shared all sorts of memories of their good friends from Alola. They wondered how Lillie is doing since they met her again along with Elio and Selene in Rustboro City.

They start to set off as their destination is closer than ever and for Kairi to earn her third Contest Ribbon. What would happen before then? Just wait and see.


	231. The Unlikely Friendship

**Episode 231: The Unlikely Friendship**

As Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu continued on with their journey, they knew they were almost near Fallarbor Town, but something happens making them stop. Pikachu's ears perk up.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I heard it too, buddy," Sora said.

"What was that?" Kairi asked. They got their answer when a Seviper and a Zangoose were fighting each other. The Seviper makes an attempt to strike at the Zangoose, but it dodges the fangs of the snake-like Pokémon and it swipes its claws at the Seviper and it gets hit hard. "A Zangoose and a Seviper."

"And they're really going at it," Sora said.

"Of course they are," a new voice called out from behind. They turned to see a boy wearing a pair of bottle-glasses walking up behind them. "Zangoose and Seviper have been at each other's throats since the dawn of nature. It's not unusual to see them go at it. The story of how and when Zangoose and Seviper became hated enemies is a story without a beginning and without an end." The Seviper swings its bladed tail right at the cat ferret Pokémon, but grabs it by the tail and swings it around. More Seviper and Zangoose comes out and they start a fighting frenzy.

"I think we should get out of here while the getting's good," Sora suggested.

"Right this way!" the boy said, leading them away from the brawl.

Not too far away, Team Rocket come out of hiding from behind some bushes.

"Look at this, Jessie. It looks like a full-scale battle is going on," James said.

"What are those Seviper fighting?" Jessie asked.

"Those must be Zangoose. I heard they have a long-time fued with Seviper," Meowth said.

"Well, they don't like each other, and that's what we know so far; I mean it's common knowledge that Seviper and Zangoose are natural-born enemies," James said. Meowth was struck with an idea.

"Say, how about we give all these Seviper and Zangoose to the boss," Meowth suggetsed. Jessie and James wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What do you have in mind, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Imagine if will, that the boss is looking over to the Pokémon we got training and they quickly getting pooped, and he rolls his eyes at the sight. But when he comes across the Zangoose and Seviper gpoing at it and their sparring inspires him, making the fires of passion within him, burning fiercely and he would say 'Meowth and his friends couldn't have brought me such inspiring Pokémon as these Seviper and Zangoose. They definitely deserve a promotion for this.'" Jessie and James liked that idea very much.

"Big fat promotion!" James beamed.

"Big fat raise!" Jessie added.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

"And I'll be on the boss's lap again!" Meowth said.

"Yay!" Team Rocket cheered. "A dream is a promotion your villainy makes!"

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Meanwhile, A Zangoose and a Seviper are seen laying about by a lake. Both are eating some fruit to their delight. They were down to the last apple and they couldn't decide on what to do. Seviper used its bladed tail to cut the apple in half. The Zangoose smiled and ate the half as the Seviper ate the other half.

 _"Life is sweet, isn't it?"_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

 _"It is. As long as there is no fighting, nothing can spoil it for us. If only the others could understand."_ \- Seviper subtitle.

 _"All because we chose to be friends instead of fighting each other all because we're supposed to. I mean, just fight each other for no reason? What's the point?"_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

 _"Yeah you have a point. Why fight when we don't know what the reason is, other than hating each other? But, the leaders says it's because it is said we do it because of our ancestors. To be honest, I would rather eat garbage than fight you, Zangoose."_

\- Seviper subtitle. Zangoose laughed.

 _"So would I, Seviper. You're my best friend and that is never going to change. I didn't care what the consequences were for befriending you, and I didn't question it."_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

 _"Me neither. It doesn't matter that you're a Zangoose and I'm a Seviper, because we're all Pokémon after all. If only some humans were the same as us."_ \- Seviper subtitle.

 _"I couldn't agree with you more than I already do, buddy."_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

Back over to Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and the boy, they were out of reach of the battling Seviper and Zangoose.

"Thanks for getting us out of there when you did," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said.

"You're just lucky that I was around when it started. And you're double lucky that I was able to get you out of there before it got even worse," the boy said. "Anyway, the name's Percy. What are your names?"

Sora introduced, "I'm Sora."

Kairi introduced, "I'm Kairi."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Just how did you know about those Seviper and Zangoose, anyway?" Sora asked.

"I just did. I just didn't expect to bump into you two when I did. And good thing too," Percy said. "Anyway, I just know about every kind of Pokémon that live around here. Just like all those Cascoon there." He pointed to in his left. Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu turned and saw three Cascoon hunched together. "Those Cascoon are getting very close to evolving. Just about 3, 2, 1." And as luck would have it, all three of the Cascoon evolved into Dustox and flew off.

"Wow," Sora and Kairi said, impressed.

"Chu," Pikachu said.

"You really know your stuff, Percy," Sora said.

"It helps if you lived in the area for as long as I have. That reminds me, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my mom for dinner?" Percy asked.

"You sure they'll be enough food?" Kairi asked.

"My mom has an act of making too much to eat, so she ends up saving it up until the next day, so it's not a problem," Percy assured the couple. He led his guests to his cabin and they walked in, finding his mother in the kitchen. She wore a blue dress under a white apron. She placed a whole chicken in the oven. "Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Percy. Did you have a nice walk?" Percy's mother asked. She noticed the two extra kids with him. "Oh, we have guests?"

"Yes, I invited them over for dinner. I hope it's okay," Percy said.

"Of course it's okay, honey. It makes me happy to see that you make friends so easily," Percy's mother said. She looked over to Kairi and she gushes. "Oh, you never told me that you have such a beautiful girlfriend!" Sora, Kairi, and Percy all blushed.

"No, mama, it's not like that!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm already in a relationship," Kairi said.

"It's true, ma'am," Sora said. "It's with me."

"Besides, I just met them today," Percy said.

"Oh, sorry for jumping in a conclusion; it's just, I wish Percy could meet the right girl and hope to get married someday and some beautiful babies," Percy's mother said. Percy blushed.

"Mama," Percy said, embarrassed. "I'm still a child."

"I know, honey. Now, let's not lurk in the doorway, because it's considered to be rude. And dinner will be ready any minute now," Percy's mother said. Percy, his mother, and their guests sat down at the table and ate the meal as Sora and Kairi told them about how they were almost caught in the middle of a brawl between groups of Seviper and Zangoose. "So, you were on your way to Fallarbor Town for a Pokémon Contest."

"Yeah, and Percy was in the area when it started," Kairi said.

"I don't even wanna think how bad it'll be if we got caught in the middle of it," Sora said.

Speaking of which, Team Rocket had gotten their plan into motion to capture all the Seviper and Zangoose and to give them to Giovanni. They came driving in with a huge tank.

"Is everything all set?" Jessie asked.

"Set," James and Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett added.

"Then, here we go," Jessie said as she drove the tank, but unfortunately, it gets swarmed by the fighting Zangoose and Seviper, unaware of the capture they were going to have. "Now to make the move." Jessie turns on the grapple to grab one of them, but one of the Zangoose smashes the grapple into pieces, making James and Meowth wince.

"Crap, this isn't how it's supposed to go!" James said. The rival Pokémon kept going as the claws, fangs, and bladed tails tears the tank to shreds. The tank is reduced to scrap metal and Team Rocket gets caught in the middle of the frenzy.

"Ow! Trim those nails!" Jessie yelled.

"Watch those fangs!" James yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Meowth shouted as Team Rocket ran for their lives as the Zangoose and Seviper kept brawling.

That night, over to the unlikely duo, the Seviper and Zangoose slept happily as they had themselves some happy dreams. Over to Percy's house, the couple slept soundly as Pikachu was sleeping on Sora's side. Percy and his mother were terrified because of Sora's snoring, thinking it was a wild Pokémon in the area.

On the next morning, after a hearty breakfast, Percy led Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu through a shortcut to Fallarbor Town.

"Thanks for leading us to Fallarbor Town, Percy," Sora said.

"Not a problem, Sora. Just wanna do something to make up for my mom jumping the gun about your girlfriend. She's always been on me about finding a girlfriend just so I can being her home to meet my mama," Percy said.

"I can't imagine why," Kairi said.

"Anyway, if we stay on this path, you'll be right there in no time," Percy said. Just when they got further down, they spotted the Zangoose and Seviper along the way. "Uh-oh."

"Another Zangoose and Seviper?" Sora groaned. He hung his head. "Looks like another brawl on our hands."

"No, wait, Sora. Look," Kairi said, pointing to them. "They're not fighting at all." Sora looked at the two of them and saw she was right, they weren't fighting each other. Even Percy was at a loss for words.

"You're right, Kairi. Those two are just hanging around," Sora said.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself," Percy said. "People always said that the day I get a girlfriend would be the day a Zangoose and a Seviper would be friends." Zangoose and Seviper started to eat some of the berries growing in a nearby bush. When it was down to one, Zangoose suggested that Seviper has the last one, but Seviper insisted that Zangoose has it instead. Then Zangoose used his claw to split it in half and both got a share of it. Sora and Kairi were amazed how they didn't end up fighting over it; even Pikachu was at awe. The two Pokémon took notice of them looking at them.

 _"How long were there standing there?"_ \- Seviper subtitle.

 _"Search me."_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

"Hi there," Sora greeted.

 _"They seem friendly enough."_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

 _"They are. We were just passing by and we don't want any trouble."_ \- Pikachu subtitle.

 _"Don't worry, little Pikachu, you won't have any trouble."_ \- Seviper subtitle.

 _"We don't see any point in fighting since we don't know when and why."_ \- Zangoose subtitle.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie was thinking about what to do next. The Seviper and Zangoose had already left for home and they knew they would be back, but it was only a matter of when and how.

"Hm, what to do about those Pokémon?" Jessie pondered. She then got an idea. "Aha! That's it!" James and Meowth suddenly felt nervous.

"Uh-oh," James said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, James. Every time Jessie gets an idea, we end up getting our asses handed to us and go flying higer than a kite," Meowth said.

"Quit mumbling to yourselves and listen up! How about we stir up trouble for all those Seviper and those Zangoose?" Jessie suggested.

"Stir up trouble?" James asked.

"Why do I have a feeling it won't end well?" Meowth asked.

"We can get their attention by causing some trouble for those Pokémon. My Seviper can cause some trouble for those Zangoose while Meowth can spread some bogus rumor that those Zangoose said something about the Seviper and piss them off faster than a Primeape," Jessie said.

"I was afraid she was gonna include me into the mix," Meowth said.

"And while they're doing that, we spring in our trap," Jessie said.

"That'll be great, Jessie! Let's get right to it!" James said.

"Glad you're on board, James!" Jessie said. Wobbufett pops out once more.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said.

Ad so it started. Jessie's Seviper got into the Zangoose territory and fought the urge not to fight them all at once. Seviper took a rock with his bladed tail and hurled it right over to the Zangoose, hitting one of them. The Zangoose that got hit looked around to see who was the one who thought it was funny. It then spotted Seviper and he blew a raspberry at the Zangoose, taunting it. The Zangoose let's out a loud cry and it rallies up the others. Seviper dared them to chase after him. Meowth came to the Seviper turf as they were waking up. The snake-like Pokémon noticed the scratch cat Pokémon and were skeptical of him. The Seviper hissed and started to surround Meowth.

"Hey there, guys. Were you sleeping there? I'm sorry if I woke you up, I was just passing by," Meowth said.

 _"Why are you here?"_ \- Seviper 1 subtitle.

 _"You're not a spy sent from those Zangoose, are you. Because if you are, we're gonna rip you to shreds!"_ \- Seviper 2 subtitle. All of the Seviper hissed.

"Who? Me? No, no, no!" Meowth said, waving his paws. "Nobody sent little ol' me. But, it's funny that you happen to mention those Zangoose, because I heard something what those Zangoose said about you." Seviper weren't interested in what Meowth had to say.

 _"They say loads about us. So, why should it be any surprising to us?"_ \- Seviper 1 subtitle.

"Then, I guess you're not interested when they called you a bunch of spineless, legless losers, huh?" Meowth asked.

 _"WHAT?! THOSE ZANGOOSE SAID THOSE ABOUT US?!"_ \- Seviper 1 subtitle.

"Yeah. What they also said is that you guys are much bigger wimps than a bunch of Wimpod. They also said that your fangs are duller than a Weedle's stinger. Also, they said your tails wouldn't even cut butter," Meowth fibbed. That really riled them up big.

 _"Those fuzzballs can't talk about us like that and get away with it!"_ \- Seviper 3 subtitle.

 _"Why those two-faced, no good weasels!"_ \- Seviper 1 subtitle.

"Your buddy there is right! Those rotten Zangoose can't do that and get away with it. What do you say, you guys?" Meowth asked. He got his answer when the Seviper began to march down to where the Zangoose live and give them a battle they won't ever forget. Meowth grinned wickedly as Jessie's plan was actually working. "Looks like we'll be walking away with those Pokémon after all." He then starts to cackle.

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they decided to get to know the two Pokémon friends for a bit. Sora and Kairi had their Pokémon out just so they could get acquainted with them. Percy was astounded by the Pokémon the couple had.

"What awesome Pokémon you both have," Percy said. He adjusted his glasses and he examined them all. Skitty began to get excited and wanted to play with Zangoose's tail. The cat ferret Pokémon moves its tail up and down, making Skitty go wild. Kairi thought it was cute that Zangoose was playing with Skitty like that. "That has got to be the most energetic Skitty I have ever seen."

"It's actually the first Skitty I've seen in my life and I would say the same thing," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

Zangoose kept playing with Zangoose's tail until Skitty looked at her own tail and began to chase it around until she got tired. She picked up her Skitty.

"Take it easy or you'll tire yourself out again," Kairi said. She turned to Percy. "Aren't they supposed to be fighting each other like the others were doing yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"Normally, yes, but it would seem these two have a very different idea and wanted nothing to with it any longer," Percy said.

Sora could understand since he looked at them saw how good friends they are. He figured he could use Pokémon like them.

"Hey, Seviper, Zangoose, how would you guys like to come with me?" Sora offered. Seviper and Zangoose looked at him. "Just think how far you'll go if you're with me. What do you say?" Zangoose and Seviper looked at each other and nodded. They decided to take in on Sora's offer. They both accepted. "Great! I'm going with Pikachu and Seedot!" Sora calls back his other Pokémon except his Seedot. Seviper and Zangoose made the first the first move against Pikachu. "Dodge it, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu avoids Zangoose's claws with his speed attack. Seviper comes at Seedot with a Poison Fang. "Seedot! Tackle!" Seedot lands a Tackle onto the fang snake Pokémon. Seviper repays Seedot with a Posin Tail attack. Seedot got struck hard. That was a super-effective hit for Seedot. Zangoose swipes at Pikachu with its claws again. "Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Pikachu swings at Zangoose with Iron Tail. Seviper uses Poison Tail to counter Pikachu's attak, but Pikachu does the same thing. Seviper fires Sludge Bomb right at Pikachu, but Seedot takes the hit. "Seedot!" Seedot got hit hard by Seviper's Sludge Bomb, and then started to evolve. Sora, Kairi, and Percy were astounded by Seedot's evolution. Seedot had evolved into a Nuzleaf. "Seedot, you're now a Nuzleaf. Okay, Nuzleaf! Use Razor Leaf!" Nuzleaf fires Razor Leaf and it strikes both of Zangoose and Seviper. "Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and it shocks both of Seviper and Zangoose. They were both weakened, so Sora seized his chance. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them right at Zangoose and Seviper, making them flow inside. They wobble around for a fewe moments until stars swirls around them to confirm the catch. Sora's Pokédex starts buzzing asking him if he wants to keep his two Pokémon with him. She chose to keep them with him by exchanging Mudkip and Taillow. "I got myself a Seviper and Zangoose!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf added.

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi praised her boyfriend.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said.

Just when Sora and Kairi were about to hug, their moment was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound like a good thing," Sora said. They rushed to see what was what. By the time they got there, they saw all of the Seviper and Zangoose were all in cages.

"All those Zangoose and Seviper have been captured!" Kairi gasped.

"A Pokémon hunter probably did this!" Percy guessed. They all heard some sinister laughter.

"No, just the next worse thing," Sora said.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"And make it double!" James said in a rhyme.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Figures you morons would be behind this!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Percy asked.

"They're Team Rocket. They go around poaching Pokémon and stealing Pokémon from other trainers," Kairi explained.

"They steal Pokémon?!" Percy exclaimed.

"As luck would have it, we get to swipe Pikachu too!" Meowth said, taking out a grapple hand and sends to over to Sora and Pikachu, but they weren't having it since they just ducked out of the way.

"Close, but no bowl of milk for the kitty cat!" Sora taunted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"How could you see right through that?!" Meowth shouted.

"How dumb do you think I am? I mean seriously?" Sora asked.

Jessie growls in anger, "Who cares about how dumb he is? We'll just take Pikachu by force!" Jessie took out her Pokéball and threw it. "Seviper, go!" Her Seviper hisses upon entry, infuriating the other Seviper.

 _"Traitor, traitor, traitor!"_ \- Wild Seviper subtitle. James takes out his Pokéball and threw it.

"Go! Cacnea!" James threw it and the cactus Pokémon gives him a painful hug. "OW! BATTLE NOW, HUG LATER!" Sora takes out two of his Pokéballs and tosses them.

"Go! Zangoose and Seviper!" Sora called out as both of his new Pokémon have come out to battle. Team Rocket were stunned to see Sora had his own Seviper.

"Hey, no fair copying us!" Jessie snarled.

"To have your own Zangoose is one thing, but having your own Seviper is crossing the line!" James added.

"And how many lines did you three cross?" Sora asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. Jessie's Seviper came towards the opponents with his tail giving off a purple glow.

"Seviper, you use Poison Tail too!" Sora ordered. Sora's Seviper clashed with Jessie's Seviper and his Seviper pushes hers back.

"Cacnea! Needle Arm!" James ordered. Cacnea headed towards Zangoose with the needles on his arms growing sharper.

"Zangoose! Use Slash!" Sora ordered. Zangoose swipes its claw right on Cacnea, sending him flying back to James.

"Seviper! Use Wrap!" Jessie ordered. Jessie's Seviper headed towards Sora's Seviper and wrapped around it.

"Seviper! Use Poison Fang!" Sora ordered. Sora's Seviper landed a poisonous bite onto Jessie's Seviper, making him yelp. Jessie's Seviper loosens his grip around Sora's Seviper. "Now use Night Slash!" Sora's Seviper swings its bladed tail and it struck Jessie's Seviper hard. The Team Rocket snake Pokémon glares at his opponent and makes some hisses. Meowth has understood the talk. Sora's Seviper makes the response.

"Seriously? I find that hard to swallow," Meowth said.

"What are they saying?" James asked.

"Okay, Jessie's Seviper is asking why he's fighting alongside a Zangoose instead of tearing him into shreds, while the twerps Seviper just said that it doesn't matter if he's a Seviper and he's a Zangoose, because we're all Pokémon and the world would be a lot better if more Pokémon followed our example," Meowth translated. Jessie's Seviper hisses at Sora's Seviper in anger. "Now, Jessie's Seviper just said that he's a disgrace to Seviper everywhere. You don't deserve to call yourself one, you Zangoose loving traitor."

"That's telling him, my lovely Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. Jessie's Seviper moves in with another Poison Tail.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Sora ordered. Sora's Seviper fires Sludge Bomb and it struck Jessie's Seviper hard. He looked over to his Zangoose. "Okay Zangoose! Use Shadow Claw!" Zangoose swipes at Cacnea with Shadow Claw and heads right into Jessie's Seviper and tangled up. They both struggled to get loose.

"James, why can't you keep that Cacnea on a tighter leash?!" Jessie hissed.

"It was your Seviper that got in the way!" James argued.

"Well, your Needle Arm is pretty dull!" Jessie yelled.

"You should have wrapped that Wrap attack long ago!" James yelled. This was annoying Meowth.

"STOP YOUR PLATTLING AND GET TO BATTLING!" Meowth yelled.

"Let's wrap this up! Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Sora ordered. Pikachu fired Team Rocket, giving them a deserving shock, resulting in an explosion. Team Rocket as they went flying once more.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they went flying. A star twinkles in the distance.

Sora's Zangoose and Seviper got the other Zangoose and Seviper out of the cages. They were worried about an imminent brawl going on, but it looked like it was going to have to wait until the next time.

"Are they calling it a truce?" Sora asked.

"I would have to say for now. After what happened today, I don't think the peace between the two will last for long. It might happen in a matter of minutes, hours, or days. Now, come on. I still haven't shown you that shortcut," Percy said. He led them back to where he was showing them before they bumped into Seviper and Zangoose. After a while, they made their way to a road. "This road should get you down to Fallarbor Town by sunset; just as long as you stay on it."

"Thanks Percy. You have been a big help," Kairi said.

"Anytime. And good luck in your contest, Kairi," Percy said.

Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu went down the path to Fallarbor Town, where the chance for Kairi to earn her third Contest Ribbon awaits.

Over to Team Rocket, Jessie and James had made a rough landing while Meowth and the other Pokémon landed elsewhere.

"Well, that's another plan flushed down the shitter! That's what I get for putting my faith in the hands of someone who was bound to screw it up just like everything else!" James barked.

"Excuse me?! The reason we always fail is because of you and that walking flea circus! At least the boss likes me out of the three of us," Jessie said.

"Oh please! You can bat your eyes to the boss all you want, but even a blind man can see that he's not interested," James stated.

"He is too!" Jessie snarled.

"He is not! He could even have a look at Cassidy in a string bikini and his blood couldn't boil," James said.

"I'll have you know that my sex appeal is my best qualities! Soon, my face will be on posters!" Jessie said.

"Like it was on wanted posters?" James asked. Jessie was really getting pissed off now.

"Your face are on those too! Also those missing person's posters your blue blood parents put up!" Jessie said.

"It's better to be wanted by the cops than to be ringed into a marriage with a woman I wouldn't even be caught dead with!" James countered.

"You know what's your worst qualities, James? You collect trash! You have more trash to make a Trubbish smile! You go and collect some junk, like those stupid bottle caps! I never got the whole concept of one man's trash is another man's treasure!" Jessie said.

"And your worse qualities are that you are an ego maniac! You go around saying how beautiful and sexy you are! And you delude yourself into thinking that you're some great actress despite the fact that you couldn't act to save your life! No talent scout would give you a shot for any movie! Not even for porno movies!" James yelled. Jessie and James gritted their teeth.

"You are such a whiny waste of a man!" Jessie hissed.

"And you're a cold-hearted witch with big titties!" James countered.

Jessie and James glared at each other growling and still gritting their teeth when suddenly they began to hungrily began to French kiss each other.

Elsewhere, Meowth and the other Pokémon they had such a rough landing themselves and began to look for Jessie and James.

"Jessie? James? Where are you?" Meowth called out. Cacnea and Seviper stumbles behind as Wobbufett tries to pry them apart.

 _"Guys, would you hold still? You're just making it harder for me to get you separated when you keep moving around."_ \- Wobbufett subtitle.

 _"I can't help it! This legless iguana is putting a squeeze on me so hard, my needles will burst out!"_ \- Cacnea subtitle.

 _"I'll pretend that you didn't call me a legless iguana, but you better not burst those needles into me, because it'll hurt like the dickens!" -_ Seviper subtitle.

"Guys, can you move any slowly? I mean, you guys move so slow, a Slugma could crawl by us," Meowth said. Unfortunately, the other Pokémon didn't even hear him. Meowth sighs heavily. "Why do I even try?"

Over to Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu, they finally made it to Fallarbor Town. The sun was setting upon their arrival.

"So, this is Fallarbor Town. And just before it started to get dark," Sora said.

"Let's head for the Pokémon Center and get some rest. My feet kinda hurt from all the traveling we've been doing," Kairi said.

"Good idea. Pikachu and the others could use some rest," Sora seconded his girlfriend's motion.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

They started to head for the Pokémon Center to rest up and for Kairi to train for the upcoming Pokémon Contest.

On the very next morning over to Team Rocket, they're sleeping soundly with a huge blanket covering their naked bodies as their clothes are scattered all over the place. They woke up to see each other and they winced to what they had just did.

"J-J-J-Jessie, tell me that we didn't just do what I think we just did," James said.

"Tell me we were drunk," Jessie said, holding the blanket covering her body. James quickly got his uniform back on as did Jessie. "What happened last night never happened!"

"Agreed," James acknowledged. Meowth and the other Pokémon had finally caught up with Jessie and James.

"It's about time we found you. You would not believe how hard it was to get Seviper and Cacnea separated from each other. I just hope you had a better night than we-" Meowth said before he was caught off.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Jessie and James both said. Meowth blinked twice. He knew something happened last night, but he decided not to question it for now.

We'll close off from right here. I bet you didn't see that coming. Did anybody suspect something between those two from the start? What did you Rocketshippers think? Anyway, how will Kairi do in her upcoming contest? Just wait and see.


	232. Pros and Con Artists

**Episode 232:** **Pros and Con Artists**

It was a good morning in Fallarbor Town and Kairi was training hard for the Pokémon Contest being held there. Her Togedemaru practiced hard with his Gyro Ball and Discharge combo.

"That's it, Togedemaru! Keep it up!" Kairi said. Togedemaru did keep up with the Gyro Ball and Discharge combo and it was even more dazzling than the last time. "That was great!" She went to her Togedemaru and picked him up. "You're really doing great!"

"Maru, Maru, Maru!" Togedemaru said.

"Now, let's go check on Sora and see how he's doing with his training," Kairi said, heading back to the Pokémon Center. Over to Sora, he was challenged into a double battle. He was up against a a man wearing a brown sleeveless vest and a black hat along with a pair of brown boots.

"My next opponent is some scrawny kid?" The man laughed. "Why don't you go on home to mommy before you hurt yourself, little boy?"

"If you're trying to scare me off, you'll find it won't work, dude. Also, I'm more skillful than you think," Sora said.

"I seriously doubt that, kid," the man said.

It didn't take long before a crowd started to gather. Some of the patrons recognized Sora and they were anxious to see what kind of battle he was going to show them.

"Hey, isn't that Sora Ketchum over there?" One of the trainers asked.

"It is! And he's challlenging Hunter McCloud into a battle!" Another trainer stated.

Coming through the crowd, it was Drew who came through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Hunter McCloud is is about to battle the Pokémon League Champian into a battle!" The trainer told him. Drew was curious to see who he was talking about, only to find it was Sora.

"No way! Isn't that Kairi's boyfriend?" Drew exclaied in his thoughts. Hunter and Sora each took out two Pokéballs.

"Your time to shine, Fearow and Dodrio!" Hunter called out as he threw them. His Fearow and Dodrio both come out with a fiersome expression. Sora threw his.

"Go! Zangoose and Seviper!" Sora called out as his Zangoose and Seviper both had come out to battle. All of the patrons couldn't believe what they were seeing. A Zangoose and a Seviper sharing the same trainer. This didn't phase Hunter one bit.

"Fearow! Dodrio! Drill Peck!" Hunter ordered. Fearow and Dodrio came at their opponents while spinning their bodies like drills.

"Seviper! Zangoose! Dodge!" Sora called out. Seviper and Zangoose avoided the bird Pokémon's attacks. "Zangoose! Use Slash on Fearow! Seviper! Use Poison Tail on Dodrio!" Zangoose slashes right into Fearow and Seviper and smacks Dodrio with his bladed tail emitting poison. Dodrio ends up being poisoned by Seviper's attack.

"Fearow! Steel Wing! Dodrio! Jump Kick!" Hunter ordered. Fearow comes at Seviper with Steel Wing and Dodrio comes down to land a kick onto Zangoose.

"Seviper! Sludge Bomb!" Sora ordered. Seviper fired Sludge Bomb and it struck both bird Pokémon hard. "Zangoose! Use Night Slash!" Zangoose swipes at Dodrio with his claw emitting a dark aura.

"Fearow! Dodrio! Drill Peck!" Hunter ordered. Fearow and Dodrio both came at the unlikely duo again with their bodies spinning around like drills.

"Dodge!" Sora called out. Both Zangoose and Seviper dodges their attacks. "Zangoose! Seviper! Night Slash!" Zangoose and Seviper both swipes at both Fearow and Dodrio with their Night Slash and the both of them. They were both taken down. The crowd cheered as Sora had won.

"I don't believe it! I lost to some little kid!" Hunter exclaimed. Sora went to his Zangoose and Seviper, feeling proud of the both of them.

"Good work, you guys! You both did great!" Sora said. Seviper wrapped his body around Sora as Zangoose hugged him as well. Drew was amazed by his battling skills and he remembered he never had his battle with Sora back in Slateport City before the contest. He calls back his two Pokémon into their Pokéballs. Just when he was about to get back inside the Pokémon Center to rest Seviper and Zangoose he numped right into Drew. "I know you. Drew wasn't it?"

"Gotta hand it to you, that was an impressive battle. No wonder they called you a Pokémon League Champion. I didn't even know about that until I saw you battling," Drew said.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Just I thought I challenge you into a battle; one-on-one," Drew challenged. Everyone was getting excited to another upcoming battle. "What do you say, Sora? You in?" Sora was skeptical about challenging him.

"Okay, what's the catch? It's not because my girlfriend beat you the last time, is it?" Sora asked.

"No. Just collecting on my promise, after I did prmise you that after I lost to the trainer with the Eevee," Drew said.

"Okay, I can accept that," Sora said. Both Sora and Drew were going to get ready for their battle.

Meanwhile over to Team Rocket, Jessie and James were still feeling awkward about their physical relationship from last night and Meowth was looking at them really funny.

"I know something happened last night. I can feel it in my bones," Meowth said to himself.

"Wobbufett," the patient Pokémon concurred.

"You don't think something happened last night?" Meowth asked.

"Wobbu," Wobbufett shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's not worth thinking about, not now anyway," Meowth said.

Kairi was heading back for the Pokémon Center when she spotted some familiar faces. Walking down were Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody. Kairi's face lit up when she saw them.

"Guys!" Kairi called out. The group to see the familiar girl.

"Kairi!" Kari called out. She and the others all approached her. "It's been a while!"

"It feels like it's been ages," Kairi said.

"What brings you to Fallarbor Town?" Joe asked.

"Just practicing for a Pokémon Contest being held here," Kairi said. Tai and the others were all stunned to hear it coming from her.

"You mean, you're actually participating in a Pokémon Contest?" Sara asked.

"I think Sora and I will explain when we get there. I was on my way there when I bumped into you," Kairi said. Tai and the others began to go with her.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Sora has chosen his Torchic as Drew has chosen Roselia.

"Roselia! Begin with Magical Leaf!" Drew ordered. Roselia began with Magical Leaf and it struck Torchic hard. "Now use Stun Spore!" Roselia lets out Stun Spore to paralyze the chick Pokémon.

"Torchic! Dodge with Quick Attak!" Sora ordered. Torchi avoids Stun Spore using his speed attack. "Now use Flae Charge!" Torchic charges towards Roselia with his body surrounded by flames and struck the thorn Pokémon.

"Not bad, Sora. But not good enough. Roselia! Petal Dance!" Drew ordered. Roselia fires a barrage of flower petals from its roses.

"Torchic! Flame Charge again!" Sora ordered. Torchic charges towards Roselia and struck it again. "Now use Peck!" Torchic pecks Roselia a few times. Drew was even more impressed by his battling skills.

As the battle raged on, Kairi, Tai, Kari, and the others have finally arrived to the Pokémon Center and they came just in time as the battle between Sora and Drew went on.

"Roselia! Solar Beam!" Drew ordered. Roselia began to absorb sunlight to build up energy to fire Solar Beam. Sora knew how powerful it was gonna be when it is fired. Roselia fired Solar Beam once it has built up enough energy. The beam of energy struck the ground, creating some some. Drew was confident that he had won, but he was stunned to see his opponent's Torchic was still standing, or should I say running as Torchic used the smoke as a cover to make a run.

"Flame Charge!" Sora ordered. Torchic rammed right into Roselia, earning a knockout. Drewe was stunned that he had lost to Sora like he lost to Kairi and Riku. Many of the spectators all cheered for Sora as he had won.

"What can be expected from the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto and Johto?" One of the spectators asked. Drew called back his Roselia and he shook it off like it was nothing.

"Champion or not, you got lucky," Drew scoffed as he walked off inside to have his Roselia healed. Sora decided to take a break and he called back his Torchic. He spotted his girlfriend and a familiar group.

"Enjoyed the show, guys?" Sora asked.

"I can see you haven't lost your touch, Ketchum," Tai said.

"Where are Lillie, Illima, and all the others?" Matt asked.

"Aren't they usually with you guys?" Davis asked.

"About that," Sora said.

The couple exlplained to their friends that most of the Alolan nine went back to be Gym Leaders for Alola while Lillie has become a lab assistant along with two other research fellows for Professor Kukui's colleague.

"So that's it," Ken said.

"At least we know they'll be doing okay without you two holding them back," Yolei said.

"And since you brought up missing persons, where's Jun?" Sora asked. Davis snickered when he brought up his sister.

"And about that," Davis said.

They all explained to the couple that Jun had gone back home when Matt has chosen Mimi over her; and earning a slap on the face in the process. They were stunned to hear that he and Mimi were now a couple. The same can be said about Tai and Sara, TK and Kari, also for Ken and Yolei. Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Cody were all still single.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"So, I guess you can say Matt is no longer up for grabs," Mimi said.

"Though Jun didn't take it so well; Davis took it even better when she chose TK over him," Matt said, earning him a glare. "Glare at me all you want, just stating a fact."

"So, what's new with you two, besides the Torchic Sora has?" TK asked.

"After we saw Lillie and the others off to the airport, we met Professor Birch who was visiting Professor Oak and decided to come along with him into the Hoenn region," Sora explained.

"Sora and I left all of our other Pokémon at home except for Pikachu and the baby Pokémon that hatched from the eggs we got from Illima, Hapu, Mina, and Sophocles," Kairi said.

"And since Kairi is entering the Pokémon Contest here, how many ribbons did she win?" Izzy asked.

"She won two. And I already have three Gym Badges," Sora said as he and Kairi had shown them the Badges and Ribbons they won. "We decided to make a stop here in Fallarbor Town before we hit Lavaridge Town."

"Have you bumped into Riku and Naminé at all?" Cody asked.

"We met up with them by accident when we were in Slateport City," Kairi said.

"Looks like you're already on your way," Joe said.

"And I don't doubt you have caught some Pokémon here while you were at it," Izzy said.

"Other than Torchic, you would be right," Sora said.

"Which Pokémon are you going to enter in the contest?" Ken asked. Kairi ook out a Pokéball to show them.

"I think I'll show you," Kairi said as she threw it. "Come on out, Togedemaru!" The Pokéball opens and Togedemaru comes out. Tai, Kari, and their friends were stunned by the sight and size of this Pokémon.

"Doesn't Sophocles have one of those?" Davis asked.

"He does, but this one is much bigger than Sophocles's Togedemaru," Cody said.

"Never thought I would see one here of all places," Izzy said.

"You'd be surprised," Sora said.

Just then, Nancy along with Yuuko, Satoe, and Toshiko all came in and spotted their kids, along with the familiar couple.

"Matt, TK," Nancy said.

"Tai, Kari," Yuuko said.

"Sara," Toshiko said.

"Mimi," Satoe said.

They all turned to see the mothers in the same Pokémon Center.

"Mom," Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sara, and Mimi said.

Sora and Kairi definitely knew them since seeing them back at the Johto Pokémon League a while back and how they acquainted with their families.

"If it isn't Sora and Kairi," Yuuko recognized. "Fancy running into you two here. And not your other friends."

"Their friends have all gone back home to be Gym Leaders," TK said.

"While Lillie is working as a research assistant," Kari added.

"So, it's just the two of us," Sora said.

"Pi," Pikachu deadpanned.

"Three when you count Pikachu," Sora said. Pikachu beamed. "Anyway, what brings you ladies here?"

"Just thought we all come with Nancy as guests since she used to be a Pokémon Coordinator," Yuuko said. Sora and Kairi were completely caught off guard by that statement.

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I didn't know that!" Kairi said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Demaru," Togedemaru said.

"Believe it or not, it's true. That was how she and our dad first met. Her Ninetales was a Vulpix at the time. She was a top Coordinator in the day," Matt said. Nancy took out a photo that shows when she was younger holding out a ribbon she had just won along with her Vulpix.

"So, I figured I come out of retirement and give it my best shot, and give these gals here a real show," Nancy said.

"Kae would have gone with us, but she had to visit her mother for their wedding anniversary. Oh, and Izzy, they received your present," Yuuko said. Izzy was happy to know his mom is doing well. Kairi knew she was going to have some serious competition other than Drew.

Over to Team Rocket, they went on with their latest operation. They concocted some PokéBlock that appears to be gold and silver.

"This time, it's bound to work," Jessie said.

"I sure hope so, Jess. That fiasco the last time was a real downer," James said.

"It will work. As long as we don't run into the twerps, it'll be fine. Besides, what we need is someone who is actually dumb enough to fall for our scam," Jessie said. As luck would have it, a man wearing a green shirt walks by. "And he looks clueless enough." Meowth got to work to put on his diguise as did Jessie and James. "Hey, you. Man in green."

"You wanna start winning all the contests?" James asked. The man stopped in his tracks.

"What are you selling?" The man asked.

"Glad you asked! What we got here will make you a Pokémon hero! Dames and drinks with little umbrellas in them!" Jessie said.

"It's ture! Use our secret product and pretty soon, you'll win so many ribbons, you will move into much bigger house!" James said.

"What is this secret product?!" The man asked, all interested.

"Well, perhaps you should take a little peek," Jessie said.

"Satisfaction guaranteed! I'll return it no questions asked!" James said. Jessie and James gestures the man to the alley.

"This way to Dr. Crock's PokéBlock Shop!" Jessie said.

"Where honesty is our middle name!" James said as he and Jessie shared a laugh.

"Man, running into you guys is a lucky break!" The man said.

"Yeah! You've got a customer, Doc!" Jessie and James said. The man walked towards Meowth, in a diguise as a doctor, wearing a fake mustace and beard.

"Welcome. You wanna win Pokémon Contests, don't you?" Meowth asked, holding up a magnifying glass.

"Yes, I supposed," the man said.

"Then, do you swear to secrecy and tell no one about what I'm about to say to ya?" Meowth asked. The man nodded, promising to keep his mouth shut. "Every Contest Judge requires, cuteness, cleverness, confidence, classiness, and of course courage! They're called the Five Cs and everything is known about them, and there are two more that the judges don't want you to know." The man became curious about those other two. "Two other qualities the judges seek that makes the difference between victory and defeat! And I'm about to identify their identity."

"Please, tell me! I just have to know what they are!" The man said, wanting to know.

"Coolness and charismatic-tism!" Meowth said, confusing the man completely, since he didn't know what he meant. Coolness and charismatic-ism is key ingredient to winning ribbons!"

"Is that what it takes?" The man asked.

"And there's more!" James called oout from behind. He turned to see the Team Rocket members wearing suits, making them look like they work in some huge company. Cacnea and Wobbufett are out of their Pokéballs. "Tell him how it works, Doc!"

"Tell him how your wonderful PokéBlocks turned my Wobbufett into a winner!" Jessie said.

"There, you see? Two satisfied customers! See?" Meowth asked. "Have a look at what they are talking about and you will be amazed beyond belief." Meowth shows them the gold and silver PokéBlocks. "What we have here are PokéBlock Gold and PokéBlock Silver! Feeding your Pokémon a gold block will make it instantly cool! Side-effects may include uncontrollable burping. Increasing charismatic-tism requires a silver block! And those side-effects may include enlarged lips. Now, won't the lady with the Wobbufett please open up its mouth?" Jessie does so as Wobbufett was reluctant to do so, but it was for the sake of the scam. Meowth tosses the gold PokéBlock into the patient Pokémon's mouth and he swallows it. "Hey, what's that over there?" The man looked and Jessie quickly placed a trenchcoat, a fedora, and a pipe to make him look cool. "Lookie here, my boy! Is that Humphrey Bogart over there?!" The man turned to see Wobbufett looking so cool.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said in a deep voice.

"Wow! Look at you! I'll pay whatever it costs!" The man exclaimed.

"You got it!" Meowth said. The man payed for the purchase and ran out like a mad man.

"First place ribbon, here I come!" The man yelled. Team Rocket snickered.

"That was fun," Jessie said.

"Sure was," James agreed.

"You think he'd be mad if we told him that these were just ordinary PokéBlocks?" Jessie asked.

"With a customed paint job?" James added.

"Let' just hope the rest of the Pokémon Coordinators were half as gullible as that one was," Jessie said.

"And we would be rolling in doe!" James said. He then said in his thoughts, "Just like when we rolled in the hay last night. Wait a minute! Jessie and I agreed not to bring it up! But, she didn't say I couldn't think about it. I better stop thinking about it just to play it safe." James was starting to sweat. Meowth noticed him sweating.

"Hey, James, what's up with you? You're not getting sick are you?" Meowth asked.

"It's nothing," James said. He looked over to Jessie and she shrugged it off. "But, who cares, since the boss will be happy that we will bring back some money and some Pokémon to boot!"

"Yeah!" Jessie and Meowth both cheered.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said, still using the deep voice.

Back to the Pokémon Center, Nancy had her Ninetales out and she had it perform Fire Spin and it spiraled upwards.

"That's great, now use Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. The fox Pokémon controls it and creates a star, and then makes it into a firework. "Still got it."

"Never doubted yu for a second," Yuuko said.

"Kae should be here and see you perform," Toshiko said.

"Not to mention, your ex-husband," Satoe said.

"If only," Nany said as she remembered her Coordinator days.

It was years ago as a young Hiroaki had taken his seat to witness the Pokémon Contest.

 **"Now, ladies and gentlemen! Let's give it up for contestant number 15! Nancy!"** The master of ceremonies announced. The young Nancy had entered the stage with a Pokéball in hand.

"Take the stage, Vulpix!" Nancy called out as her Vulpix had entered the stage in style. "Begin with Fire Spin!" Vulpix fires Fire Spin stright up into the air. "Now use Extrasensory!" Vulpix uses its Psychic Type attack to control the Fire Type attack and created all sorts of shapes with it. The Fire Type attack then exploded into a huge firework, wowing everyone.Hiroaki was astounded by what he was seeing, but it wasn't the Pokémon he was interested in; it was the Coordinator herself.

 **"Now, that was quite a performance! Let's hear what our judges has to say about it!"** The master of ceremonies said.

"That is quite a unique use of Fire and Psychic Type moves," the first judge said.

"Just witnessing it brought some old memoeries from my youth!" The second judge said.

"A dazzling and passionate performance!" The third judge said.

We fast forward to where she won her ribbon.

 **"Congratulations to our winner, Nancy!"** The master of ceremonies announced.

It didn't take long after for the two of them to meet and that was only the beginning.

We come back to the present as Nancy was happy to remember that day.

On the very next morning, Team Rocket carried on with their scam as customers all lined up.

"Step right up and imagine if you will when a Pokémon eats this PokéBlock," Jessie said.

"Its increased coolness and charismatic-tism then increases immediately!" Meowth said.

"Wobbufett," Wobbufett said.

James comes strolling down the streets in drag as his Cacnea follows from behind.

"Man, how cool is that?" One boy asked.

"This PokéBlock must be incredible!" One girl said.

Before long, they all started to demand for the gold and silver PokéBlocks. Kairi was walking by when she spotted Team Rocket's booth. She instantly knew it was them since she saw Jessie, judging by her hairstyle along with Meowth in that poor disguise and Wobbufett in a trenchcoat.

"What are they up to now?" Kairi asked. She went up to one of the customers from behind. "Excuse me, but what are they selling?"

"Miracle PokéBlock Gold and Silver! That stuff works wonders!" The man explained.

"Miracle PokéBlock? Sora is going to have himself a laughing fit hen he hears this," Kairi said. Just then, Nancy had come up to see what the commotion was about. Meowth winced when he saw Kairi in the crowd.

"Oh crap! The twerpette!" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie also winced.

"You're right!" Jessie said.

"Team, remain calm," James said. Kairi walked up to examine the PokéBlock. She pretended to be interested in it.

"Very impressive coloring. I never seen PokéBlock like this before. Just what kind of berrie did you use for this?" Kairi asked. Team Rocket's faces all turned chalk white.

"Good question," Meowth said.

"So, answer her already," Jessie said.

"Berries were involved?" Meowth asked.

"You don't know what kind of berries you used to make this stuff?" Kairi asked. She turned to the crowd. "Why would any of you give your Pokémon some PokéBlock without knowing what's in it?"

"She is right," Nancy agreed. "I used to be a Pokémon Coordinator and I always made my own PokéBlock and I did it without relying on short cuts and some magical PokéBlock to make my Pokémon tough, beautiful, or confident."

Now the crowd felt foolish since they were almost duped by Team Rocket out of their money. They didn't feel like real Coordinators since they now realized they didn't want to win that way.

"The jig is up, Team Rocket!" Kairi said. They inflate their hot air balloon and take to the sky.

"How did you even know it was us?!" James exclaimed.

"You should by now how we aren't fooled by you three!" Kairi said. She took out her Pokéballs and tosses them. "Go! Stufful! Togedemaru!" The Pokéballs opens and out comes her two Pokémon.

"It looks like we'll be stealing and running!" James said, turning on some grapple hands. Nancy joins in the fray.

"Go! Ninetales!" Nancy called out as she threw her Pokéball and her Ninetales joins in.

"Stufful! Focus Blast! Togedemaru! Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Stufful forms up a ball of energy as Toedemaru spins around. They destroy the grapple hands.

"Ninetales! Use Fire Blast!" Nancy ordered. The fox Pokémon unleashed a powerful Fire Blast and it strikes the balloon, making an explosion.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they went flying.

"Too bad Sora had to miss it, because he would love that," Kairi said. She turned to Nancy. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem. You're even more impressive than I remember. I know I'll be in for some serious competition," Nancy said.

"I was thinking the same about you," Kairi said. They promied each other a good Contest battle when it comes down to the two of them. Kairi went back to the Pokémon Center and she told him about what happened.

"What? You beat Team Rocket and didn't have me along?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, Sora. It was beyond my control," Kairi said.

"Well, as long as they're out of our hair, then it's okay," Sora said.

On the very next day, it was the day of the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest. Sora sat along with Tai, Kari, their friends, and the other mothers as Kairi, Nancy, Drew, and the other participants all have entered the stage. Kairi has some serious competition ahead of her, so let's see how well she does against these toughies. May the best trainer win.


	233. Flying Sparks and Flares

**Episode 233: Flying Sparks and Flares**

Where we last left off, the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest was about to begin. The judges consisted of Mr. Contesta, Mr. Suziko, and a man with violet eyes that have the same color as the patch of his hair on his bald head. He wore a black overcoat with yellow strips around the neck piece and ends of his sleeves. He also wears purple pants with black shoes. On his left wrist is a gold watch. Vivan had introduced him as Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four and he specializes in Dark Type Pokémon.

Some of the contestants has done their performances as did Drew and his Roselia.

 **"Fantastic work of Drew and his Roselia! Up next, coming out of retirement! We have the former Coordinator great: Contestant number 15, Nancy!"** Nancy enters the stage throwing her Pokéball straight into the air.

"Go for it, Ninetales!" Nancy called out as her Ninetales had entered the contest stage in style.

 **"Such a dazzling entrance!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales begins by firing Fire Spin, creating a series of hoops. Ninetales goes right through the hoops. Her Ninetales moved just like a lion in a circus, going through the hoops of fire.

 **"Incredible use of that Fire Spin! Nancy has her work cut out for her!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales manipulated the Fire Spin with the Psychic Type attack and uses it to create all sorts of shapes with it. Matt and TK were very impressed by how their mother and her Ninetales were in perfect synchronization.

"Whoa, mom is even better than dad said she was," TK said.

"You mean, you never seen her perform in a Pokémon Contest before?" Sora asked.

"No, it's actually our first time seeing it. If you think our dad was a good trainer, than you wouldn't have seen our mom's skills until you face her," Matt said.

"She's getting ready for the finale!" Satoe said.

Ninetales's wrapped it up by using Extrasensory to guide Fire Spin and create a giant firework display, captivating the audience. All the judges gave it a perfect ten, totalling it to thirty.

 **"A perfect ten from all three judges! Let's hear what they have to say about Nancy's fantastic performance!"** Vivian announced.

"Truly an excellent use of Extrasensory and Fire Spin," Mr. Contesta commented.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"Never seen anything like it and I enjoyed it!" Sidney said.

"No rust on me," Nancy said.

Kairi was watching backstage and she was impressed by her performance. She knew Nancy was good, but she was even better than she expected. She wasn't going to let that stop her. Kairi was anxiously waiting for her turn.

 **"Up next is constant number 20, Kairi!"** Vivian announced. Kairi entered as her fan club was cheering hardily for Kairi.

"Kairi is our princess! Kairi is our queen! Kairi is our godess! We worship you, Kairi!" The fan boys all cheered. She takes out her Pokéball and she threw it.

"Take the stage, Togedemaru!" Kairi called out. Her Togedemaru spins like a top and stopped upon entry.

 **"Kairi has sent out an adorable and bigger than normal Togedemaru!"** Vivian announced.

"Togedemaru! Use Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru starts to spin around rapidly with a light blue aura around him. "Now use Discharge!" Togedemaru began to fire Discharge into the air. A mixture of yellow and light blue went up into the air, making the crowd watch in awe. Even the judges were impressed.

 **"Wow! Kairi's Togedemaru starts off with an elegant Gyro Ball and follows up with an amazing Discharge!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Pin Missle!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru fired Pin Missle and it contributes to the Gyro Ball and Dischrge combination, wowing the crowd even more.

"Look at that!" Davis said.

"Propokus!" Izzy stated.

"So pretty," Mimi and her mother commented.

"Way to go, Kairi! You and your Togedemaru are perfecto!" Yolei called out.

"Now wrap it up! Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru zings and zaps through the combo, making it sparkle. The audience were captivated by the stunning performance. The judges gives her a 9.8, 9.9, and 9.9, totalling it up to 29.6.

 **"And Kairi has scored a 29.6!"** Vivian announced.

"Gotta hand it to her, Gyro Ball and Discharge, followed by Pin Missle was really something!" Sidney said. "And that Zing Zap was just the cheery on top!"

"Remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"The coloring in those attacks were truly beautiful! One of the most unique combinations I have ever seen in all my years!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Way to go, Kairi!" Sora said. "Wish Lillie and the others were to see this!"

"Same here. They would be impressed and proud of her," Joe said.

"And she has earned over twenty five points," Cody said.

"Close to Nancy's," Yuuko said.

"She knew she was going have some tough competitors in this other than that Drew kid," Toshiko said.

Other performances have gone on as Sora had headed off backstage to meet up with Kairi. He reached the backstage just as Kairi had entered it.

"Enjoy the show, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend.

"I did. Tai and the others were pretty impressed. No more than me," Sora said. Kairi smiled as she blushed.

"Thank you, Sora," Kairi said, lovingly. She gave him a deseved hug and he hugged her right back. Unknown to them, Drew was watching from the corner. Nancy was doing the same in a different corner, smiling as she remembered when she first met her ex-husband.

"Seeing those two brings back so many memories before Hiroaki and I first met," Nancy said in her thoughts. "I can never forget when we first met."

(Flashback)

We have a look to way back then as Nancy was taking her leave and she is approached by Hiroaki. She dropped her brush from her purse.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Hiroaki said. She turned to see him and her face flushed red.

"Um, hello," Nancy greeted. Hiroaki was blushing like crazy.

"You dropped this," Hiroaki said, holding out the brush. "It's yours, isn't it?" Nancy knew it was her brush.

"Thank you. It's my Vulpix's favorite brush. I don't know what I would have done without it," Nancy said, taking the brush back. She subconsciously took him by the hand and she blushes. "Again, thank you very much..." she paused. "Um?"

"Just call me Hiroaki. And you don't need to introduce yourself, because I already know your name, Nancy," Hiroaki said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hiroaki. You're not a fan, are you?" Nancy asked.

"Well,Im kinda a fan of yours now," Hiroaki said, making Nancy laugh. It was obvious they were hitting it off pretty well.

(Flashback ending)

"I figured it was a matter of time before my sons would have their own special sweethearts just like those two and we were," Nancy said in her thoughts.

Sora sat with Kairi as she, Drew, Nancy, and the other Pokémon Coordinators were awaiting for the results.

 **"Now that the first round of the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest has concluded, we shall see who have made it to the finals!"** Vivian announced. Drew's mugshot came on first along with a few other Coordinators, along with Nancy, and Kairi. Matt and TK fist bumped for the fact their mom have made it. Mimi felt happy for her boyfriend's mom as Yuuko, Toshiko, and Satoe fist pumped. Kairi's fan club were cheering hardily for Kairi to make it.

"I wonder who is going to be against who," Tai said.

"Only one way to find out," Sara said.

The computer had selected whom shall be against who. Kairi is on the third round against a with a ponytail as Nancy is against Drew on the first round.

 **"The first round of the semi-finals will begin momentarily. We take a small break to get everything set for the battles,"** Vivian announced.

"This is it," Kairi said in her thougths.

Nancy and Drew entered the battlefield on stage and each took out the Pokéball containing their chosen Pokémon.

"Go, Roselia!" Drew called out as the Pokéball unleashes his signature Pokémon.

"Go, Ninetales!" Nancy called out and her Ninetales has entered the stage battlefield.

 **"And now begin!"** Vivian announced as the clock starts running.

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!" Drew ordered. Roselia fires its leaf attack towards the fox Pokémon.

"Ninetales! Fire Blast!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fires Fire Blast to block Magical Leaf.

"Drew has lost some points when Nancy had blocked Roselia's Magical Leaf since it couldn't be avoided.

 **"Nancy starts off with a Fire Blast to block Roselia's Magical Leaf! Talking a good start for her!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales sends Fire Spin and it surrounds the thorn Pokémon into a fiery vortex. Roselia gets pelted by the flames and Drew loses some points in the process.

"Try to get out of there!" Drew called out. Roselia tried to get out of Ninetales's attack. "Roselia!"

"Drew is really in a real sling," Ken said.

"He just doesn't stand a chance against her. Drew lost before he knew what hit him," Yuuko stated.

"Roselia! Use Petal Dance!" Drew ordered. Roselia fires Petal Dance and it heads towards the fox Pokémon.

"Ninetales! Use Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales's eyes glows blue and stopped Petal Dance in its tracks.

 **"Nancy's Ninetales has stopped Roselia's Petal Dance with Extrasensory! It's just like stopping time!"** Vivian announced.

"Way to go, mom!" TK said. Ninetales sends Petal Dance back to Roselia and slams into onto the ground.

"Solar Beam!" Drew ordered. Roselia began to charge up to fire Solar Beam.

 **"Roselia's starting to charge up** **to fire Solar Beam, using up precious seconds in the process!"** Vivian announced.

"Drew must want to warp it up with one hit," Matt said. "He's going to find, he won't find it easy to do it."

"If he was up against dad, he would have the same hard time," TK said.

"Ninetales! Fire Blast!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fired a powerful Fire Blast right at Roselia and it lands a hit onto Roselia before Roselia could get a chance to fire Solar Beam, earning a knockout. Drew lost all of his points and Nancy hasn't lost any.

 **"And Nancy has won the match!"** Vivian announced. Nancy pets her Ninetales as she congratulated her Ninetales for the win.

"Good work, Ninetales. You did great as usual," Nancy praised her Pokémon. Drew calls back his Roselia and smiles.

"You did great, Roselia. Get some rest. You've earned it," Drew said.

Kairi didn't know what amazed her more, the fact Nancy had won without losing a point or the fact Drew had been knocked out on the first round. She knew she was going to have a hard time with Ninetales since Togedemaru is a Steel Type Pokémon. She wasn't going to let a Type disadvantage stop her after all she had accomplished. The second battle had just concluded as it was now Kairi's turn. She took out the Pokéball containing Togedemaru and entered the stage along with her opponent.

 **"Now it's time for our third battle for the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest, Kairi versus Abigail!"** Vivian announced. Kairi and Abigail threw their Pokéballs.

"Go! Togedemaru!" Kairi called out.

"I choose you, Skiploom!" Abigail called out.

Togedemaru and Skiploom both enter the battlefield. The clock begins to run.

"Okay, Skiploom! Use Fairy Wind!" Abigail ordered. Skiploom fires a pink wind from its mouth.

"Togedemaru! Dodge with Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru avoids Skipoom's Fairy Wind and dashed right into Skiploom. Abigail lost some points.

 **"A shakey start for Abigail and a good start for Kairi!"** Vivian announced.

"It looks like Abigail will have to get her head in the game if she wants to win this contest," Sidney commented.

"Skiploom! Use Leech Seed!" Abigail ordered. Skipploom fired a seed from its flower and it struck Togedemaru, making Kairi lose some points.

"Not Leech Seed!" Kairi gasped. Leech Seed saps Togedemaru's energy.

 **"Skiploom's Leech Seed is doing its work onto Togedemaru! It looks like Abigail is going to be moving on!"** Vivian announced. Sora is watching the battle and gritted his teeth.

"Not if she has anything to say about it," Sora said. "Come on, Kairi. Keep your focus."

"Togedemaru! Pin Missle!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru fired Pin Missle right at the cottonweed Pokémon. Skiploom took some damage from the hit, making Abigail lose some points.

"Skiploom! Cotton Guard!" Abigail ordered. Skiploom forms a cotton shield. Kairi lost a small sum of points.

 **"Skiploom's Cotton Guard is holding its own against that Pin Missle!"** Vivian announced.

"Keep firing Pin Missle!" Kairi called out. Togedemaru kept firing Pin Missle.

"Keep up your guard, Skiploom!" Abigail ordered. Skiploom kept holding on, but the cotton shield was getting weaker with each hit. Skiploom kept holding on until Togedemaru's Pin Missle made a hole and struck Skiploom and Abigail lost some more points. Togedemaru's stamina was getting sapped by Leech Seed. As the clock runs down to two minutes remaining, Kairi and Abigail were neck to neck.

"Those two are giving it their all out there," Sara said.

"Kairi was in the corner before back in the Poké Maiden Tournament. She made a comeback," Izzy said.

"I don't doubt it. This battle could go either way," Toshiko said.

"Skiploom! Seed Bomb!" Abigail ordered. Skiploom fires Seed Bomb right towards the hedgehog-like Pokémon. Kairi wasn't going to have it.

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru zings pass Seed Bomb, and Abigail had lost a little bit of points and lost more when his attack struck. "Now use Gyro Ball!" Togedemaru spins around while surrounded by a light blue aura and struck Skiploom and the clock had run out. Both their points were close to the edge and Kairi's was a little bit longer than Abigail's.

 **"And it's Kairi who has made it so far!"** Vivian announced. She walked over to Sidney. **"Sidney, I understand you have shown some interest in Kairi. How would you comment?"**

"Well, Vivian, I have to say, she had it in the bag. I had to admire her determination. She didn't once consider giving up an option. I can tell she is going to get pretty far in this career," Sidney said.

 **"And what do you have to say about Abigail?"** Vivian asked.

"If Abigail had won it, I would say the same thing I said about Kairi. Those two Coordinators have loads of spirit," Sidney said.

 **"And you heard it there, folks! Sidney has respect for these Coordinators,"** Vivian announced. Nancy was very impressed by Kairi's skills. After hearing about her accomplishments in the Poké Maiden Tournament from her sons, she didn't doubt how she will hold her own; even when Drew didn't stand a chance.

"I knew she could do it," Sora said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"So did I," Nancy said. Sora turned to her. "She handles her Pokémon in battle than I remember when we dealt with those Ultra Beasts. And after witnessing your battle with Whitney, I was wondering about your girlfriend's battling skills." She looked right at Sora. "And your battle with my ex-husband was incredible."

"He held his own," Sora said. Nancy smiled when she saw how he respected Hiroaki as a trainer. It was now once again her turn as she had entered the battlefield against a young man named Franklin. He wore glasses with small frames.

 **"Now it's time for the second round of the semi-finals to begin! It it Nancy against Franklin!"** Vivian announced. Both Nancy and Franklin each took out a Pokéball.

"Go for it, Marowak!" Franklin shouted as he threw it and his Marowak comes out for the Contest battle and twirls its bone.

"Go! Ninetales!" Nancy called out. Her Ninetales enters the fray and glares right at the opposing Marowak. Matt and TK knew her Ninetales was at a Type disadvantage against Marowak since it's a Ground Type Pokémon, but they knew she wasn't going to back away just because of Types.

 **"Now, let's get started!"** Vivian announced. The clock starts running.

"Marowak! Begin with Iron Head!" Franklin ordered. Marowak comes at Ninetales with its head giving off a metallic glow.

"Ninetales! Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales stops Marowak and holds it in Extrasensory, causing Franklin to lose some points.

 **"Nancy makes a pretty good block with Extrasensory! How will Franklin counter it?"** Vivian asked.

"Marowak! Bonemerang!" Frankling ordered. Marowak threw its bone right at the fox Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Nancy called out and Ninetales avoids the attack. The bone comes back and Ninetales senses the bone coming back and avoids the attack. Franklin lost some points in the process. "Ninetales! Use Fire Blast!" Ninetales fires Fire Blast and it struck Marowak and he lost some more points in the process.

 **"Franklin loses a huge sum of points from that powerful attack!"** Vivian announced.

"No way! I'm losing to a former pro! And the clock is running out!" Franklin exclaimed in his thoughts. The clock is down to three minutes.

"Now use Fire Spin!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fires Fire SPin and surrounds Marowak in a fiery vortex. "Now use Quick Attack!" Ninetales slams right into Marowak, earning a knockout and the clock reads two minutes remaining.

 **"And the winner of the battle is Nancy! Our next battle will begin very shortly,"** Vivian announced.

"Your mom is going to battle whoever wins the next battle," Kari said.

"Yeah. And I'm leaning towards Kairi, but she'll have a hard time against mom since Ninetales is a Fire Type Pokémon," TK said.

"And that is going to be a very serious problem," Cody said.

Kairi is up against a young man wearing an ascot with a blue suit.

 **"The challenger of the next battle will be decided if any of these two Coordinators wins the next battle! Kairi or Frederick! Now if you would choose your Pokémon and begin!"** Vivian announced. Kairi and Frederick threw their Pokéballs.

"Go! Togedemaru!" Kairi called out.

"Go forth, Mr. Mime!" Frederick called out as Togedemaru and Mr. Mime both had entered the battlefield.

"A Mr. Mime?" Davis asked.

"Frederick's Mr. Mime is not a good choice to use against a Steel Type like Togedemaru since being a Fairy Type Pokémon," Izzy pointed out.

""We've already seen this Mr. Mime in action, so she might have a hard time with Mr. Mime," Ken said.

 **"And begin!"** Vivian aannounced.

"Togedemaru! Start up with Pin Missle!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru begins by firing Pin Missle and the pins heads towards the barrier Pokémon.

"Mr. Mime! Barrier!" Frederick ordered. Mr. Mime forms a protective barrier and Kairi loses some points.

 **"Outstanding! Frederick begins by blocking with Barrier!"** Vivian announced.

"Now use Fire Punch!" Frederick ordered. Mr. Mime comes at the hedgehog-like Pokémon with its fist emitting fire.

"Togedemaru! Dodge and use Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru avoids Fire Punch and starts to dash across the battlefield and lands a hit onto Mr. Mime, causing Frederick to lose a little more points than Kairi did. Frederick was shocked. THe clock runs down to three minutes and thirty seconds.

"WHAT?!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Now use Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru rolls into aball while surrounded by a light blue aura and lands a hit onto Mr. Mime. Frederick loses some more points as the clock reads three minutes remaing.

 **"Kairi gets into a shakey start and makes a good clean comeback! Can Frederick hope to turn around?"** Vivian asked.

"Mr. Mime! Another Fire Punch!" Frederick ordered. Mr. Mime comes at the hedgehog-like Pokémon with its fist emitting fire.

"Dodge it!" Kairi called out as Togedemaru rolls to the right and Mr. Mime manages to punch the ground instead. Frederick loses some more points.

 **"Mr. Mime's timing was off due to Togedemaru's speed! Frederick better come up with a comeback because time is running out!"** Vivian announced.

"Mr. Mime! Use Psybeam!" Frederick ordered. Mr. Mime fired Psybeam right at Togedemaru; the beam consisted of pink, yellow, cyan, and white.

 **"Frederick looks like he's about to get that comeback! It could be all over for Kairi,"** Vivian announced.

"Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru spins around in a ball and bulldozed right through Mr. Mime's Psybeam.

 **"I don't believe it! Mr. Mime's Psybeam is being cut by Gyro Ball!** **It's gonna cost Frederick some points!"** Vivian announced. Togedemaru slammed right into Mr. Mime, causing Frederick to lose some more points with one minute remaining. **"One minute left!"** The battle rages on for the whole minute as Frederick attempted to get a comeback, but it gets foiled by Togedemaru's efforts.

"Pin Missle!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru fired Pin Missle again.

"Barrier!" Frederick ordered. Mr. Mime forms Barrier to protect itself, but the clocks runs out as Togedemaru kept running.

 **"And Kairi moves on to the final!"** Vivian announced. The audience cheers hard, especially Kairi's fan club.

"We love you, Princess Kairi!" One of the fan boys called out.

"This is it," Cody said.

"The final round," Sara said.

"Our mom against Sora's girlfriend; this is going to be hard to root for who," Matt said.

"I know you would root for your mom no matter what," Mimi said to her boyfriend.

"The same to you, TK," Kari said.

TK had to agree, but he had to root for Kairi as well and knew his brother would do the same thing. Sora was proud of his girlfriend, but he knew she wasn't going to find it easy. After several inutes minutes of rest, Kairi and Nancy both entered the battlefield for the final battle.

"This is it. A chance to see what this girl is made of," Nancy said in her thoughts.

 **"And now it is time for the final battle! It is the former Coordinator great, Nancy versus Kairi! This is a clash of generations, and I know these two will give us such a fabulous show! Kairi had already come this far and she has already won two ribbons, and we should see if she is going to earn her third or will she be taken down by Nancy and earn her newest ribbon?"** Vivian asked.

"This is what I was afraid of. Kairi's Togedemaru is at a very huge disadvantage," Izzy said.

"Yeah, but she'll find a way around it," Joe said.

"She would," Yuuko said. "She's truly the Pokémon League Champian's girlfriend if she's gonna go toe-to-toe with Nancy."

"She is," Tai agreed with his mother. Both of Kairi and Nancy each took out a Pokéball.

 **Now let out your Pokémon and let the final round begin!"** Vivian announced as the clock starts running.

"Go! Togedemaru!" Kairi called out.

"Go! Ninetales!" Nancy called out.

Both of Ninetales and Togedemaru come out, awaiting their trainer's instructions.

"Ninetales! Fire Spin!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fires Fire Spin right at Togedemaru, hoping to take the early lead.

"Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru spins around and it cuts through the fire attack. Kairi and Nancy manages to lose some points. "Now use Discharge!"

"Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales lets out Extrasensory and it blocks the electric attack and both manages to lose a small sum of points as they held on.

 **"Togedemaru and Ninetales are giving everything they have and they're holding on!"** Vivian announced.

"Gotta hand it to you, Kairi, I can tell you have been training hard. How else would you get so good? Let's see how far it's going to go," Nancy said.

"Yes, let's," Kairi agreed. "Togedemaru! Zing Zap!" Togedemaru zings and zaps across the battlefield as Ninetales had ceased fire.

 **"Togedemaru is using its signature move on Ninetales! What will Nancy do?!"** Vivian announced.

"Ninetales! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales avoids Togedemaru's attack, but the roly-poly Pokémon darts towards Ninetales, landing a hit and Nancy had lost some more points.

 **"Incredible! Togedemaru's attack beans Ninetales on the spot despiute using Quick Attack to avoid it!** " Vivian announced.

"Ninetales! Fire Blast!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fired the attack right at the roly-poly Pokémon and it was heading towards him fast.

"Togedemaru! Dodge with Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru uses his signature move again, but Togedemaru doesn't have better control like the last time and Fire Blast lands a hit. Kairi had lost a huge sum of points as the clock is now three minutes.

 **"Togedemaru has taken a pretty bad hit from that Fire Blast! How will Kairi make a recovery from that?"** Vivan asked.

"Togedemaru, can you keep going?" Kairi asked. Togedemaru got up.

"Maru!" Togedemaru confirmed.

"Great! Togedemaru! Use Gyro Ball!!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru rolls into a ball once again and heads towards Ninetales.

"Quick Attack!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales ran towards Togedemaru, but the roly-poly Pokémon swerves out of the way and Nancy had lost some points when Ninetales had missed.

"Pin Missle!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru fires Pin Missle right at the fox Pokémon and Nancy had lost some more points.

"Ninetales! Fire Spin! Full power!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales fires another Fire Spin and it struck Togedemaru as Kairi had lost some points. The clock runs down to one minute and forty-five seconds.

 **"Nancy and Kairi are going neck to neck! This might go either way!"** Vivian announced.

"Come on, mom," TK said in his thoughts.

"Ninetales! Another Fire Blast!" Nancy ordered. Ninetales let's out another Fire Blast right towards the hedgehog-like Pokémon. Kairi started to sweat a little and not from the heat. She had to think fast. She only had one shot and she hoped that it will work.

"Togedemaru! Zing Zap!" Kairi ordered. Togedemaru uses his signature attack and dashes around the battlefield and manages to avoid Fire Blast, but everyone assumed that Togedemaru had taken another hit, but Kairi's points had not dropped. Nancy was stunned when she saw her opoonent's Togedemaru was unphased.

 **Kairi's still in the game and one minute to go!"** Vivan announced.

"One minute to go," Sora said in his thoughts.

"One minute to go," Yuuko said.

The clock kept running as Togedemaru and Ninetales were going neck to neck as both Kairi and Nancy kept losing some points. Thirty seconds remained as Togedemaru fired Pin Missle. Ten Seconds left as Ninetales and Ninetales were both exhausted.

"Gyro Ball!" Kairi ordered.

"Extrasensory!" Nancy ordered. Togedemaru spins around as Ninetales had fired Extrasensroy and he avoids it and lands a hit onto Ninetales and the clock's timer had ran our as Kairi's points were a little bit higher than Nancy's.

 **"Time's up!"** Vivian announced. **"The winner of the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest is Kairi by a nose!"** The crowd cheered as Nancy walked up to her Ninetales, helping it up.

"Good job, Ninetales. You did very well," Nancy said. Her Ninetales licks her face in affection. Kairi and her Togedemaru walked up to Nancy with a smile.

"That was a pretty good battle. Gotta admit you almost had me," Kairi said. Nancy smiled back.

"Thanks Kairi. Just competeing against you just brought back some old memories," Nancy said. After a few minutes, Kairi is presented her third ribbon.

 **"Congratulations to our winner, Kairi! We hope you had a good time, ladies and gentlemen and we hope to see you here again next year!"** Vivian announced.

After the contest had concluded, they all returned to the Pokémon Center to rest up. Matt and TK were disappointed that their mom had lost, but at the same time, they were proud of her. Kairi and Nancy provided autographs to some fans who were watching them closely. Stufful, Plusle, Minun, Feebas, and Skitty were proud of their friend. Pikachu, Treecko, Torchic, Nuzleaf, Seviper, and Zangoose were also proud as they ate some Pokémon food along with Ninetales.

On the very next morning, they all stood outside of Fallarbor Town, getting ready to go their seperate ways.

"Hope we get to see you again soon," Tai said.

"The same to you, Tai," Sora said as he turned to the women. "And it was good to see you again."

"The same to you," Yuuko said.

"I just hope we can have a rematch sometime, Kairi," Nancy said.

"I can count on it," Kairi said.

With that done, they said their goodbyes and began their journey to Lavaridge Town. As Sora, Kairi, and Pikachu walked down the path, holding hands they made a quick stop.

"I know I've said it several times before, but I'm happy that you won your third ribbon. You only have to win two more ribbons," Sora pointed out.

"You can say how proud of me as many times as you want to, Sora. You know I would say the same thing," Kairi said. "I mean you have your Gym battle to train for."

"Yeah, I know. But, at least I'll have you to cheer me on," Sora said. Kairi smiled.

"Always," Kairi said.

This made Sora smiled and he moved in at landed a kiss onto Kairi; she rturns the kiss. Pikachu smiled warmly as he watched the couple kissing.

Unknown to them, a young man, carrying a smartphone took a picture of them kissing. He grinned as he was satisfyed by his work.

"The media is going to have themselves a field day," the young man said.

Now that Kairi had won three ribbons, she only needed two more to enter the Grand Festival and Sora has his fourth Gym Badge to earn to enter the Hoenn Pokémon League. Many more adventures to come soon.


End file.
